Renacimiento
by Mal Theisman
Summary: 2011: la Tierra ha sido arrasada por los Zentraedi y los sobrevivientes deben reconstruirla. Algunos deben tomar las grandes decisiones, otros quieren ser los que las tomen, y el resto sólo trata de seguir con sus vidas. Una historia alterna de Robotech.
1. Prólogo: El Estruendo de las Armas

**RENACIMIENTO**

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

El siguiente capítulo, publicado inicialmente en otro sitio de Internet como una historia de capítulo único, comienza en la mitad del capítulo 27 de la serie de Robotech, "La Fuerza de las Armas" y transcurrirá principalmente durante los dos años que separan a ese capítulo del que le sigue... sólo que a partir de un evento de este prólogo la historia irá tomando un camino distinto a lo que pudimos ver en la serie.

Antes que nada, quiero mandar un saludo y un agradecimiento enorme a mis betas: Evi, Sara (quien fue la que tuvo la idea de expandir esta historia más allá del "one-shot" original) y Kats, a quienes les agradezco además su amistad, su compañía, su aliento y sus opiniones sobre la historia durante estos pasados meses...

Al igual que con _Momentos_, los nuevos capítulos de la historia se irán agregando cada martes. Por el momento y al menos hasta el capítulo 5, las actualizaciones serán semanales, pero más adelante y conforme vaya editando y corrigiendo los demás capítulos terminados, además de escribir los nuevos capítulos (por ahora la historia está inconclusa), quizás deba tener que hacer las actualizaciones cada dos semanas. De cualquier manera, voy a avisar cuando no pueda subir nuevos capítulos de manera semanal.

Sin más por decir, los dejo con el prólogo de esta nueva historia. Desde ya agradezco mucho a quienes la lean, y espero que les guste...

_M. Theisman_

* * *

**Prólogo: El Estruendo de las Armas**

**Lunes 18 de abril de 2011**

"_Concéntrate en la misión_", era lo único en lo que pensaba el primer teniente Rick Hunter mientras realizaba las últimas revisiones a su caza Veritech.

"_Reactor, en línea... turbinas funcionando en stand-by... radares y sistemas ECM operativos... armamento revisado..._" La lista de revisión, algo que Rick había hecho prácticamente por reflejo durante los últimos dos años, cobraba ese día un significado especial, y la manera en que Rick la pronunciaba en su mente se parecía más a una plegaria al Cielo por la supervivencia que a un procedimiento militar estándar.

La expresión de Rick se transformó hasta convertirse en un rictus de ira.

"_Dios no escuchó las plegarias de siete mil millones de personas... ¿por qué habría de escuchar las mías hoy?_"

Era difícil mantener la esperanza luego de los eventos de aquel día, por no decir imposible. La mera noción de "esperanza" había perdido todo significado en medio del cataclismo en el que se había visto envuelta la raza humana.

¿De qué esperanza podía hablarse cuando lo único que hay en el futuro es la aniquilación?

Por más que Rick lo intentara, esos pensamientos pesimistas lo asaltaban a la menor señal de debilidad. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Rick se concentró con una voluntad casi obsesiva en las revisiones finales, sin la menor intención de darle espacio al miedo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lo único que separaba a Rick del vacío del espacio era la cúpula transparente de la cabina del Skull Uno, mientras flotaba en el espacio a la espera de la batalla.

Detrás del Skull Uno y formados en escuadrones, los cientos de cazas Veritech del SDF-1, y los abnegados hombres y mujeres que los piloteaban, esperaban impacientes la orden de atacar, con sus dedos fijos en los controles de vuelo y las consolas de armas. La gigantesca fortaleza de batalla se hallaba con todas sus armas preparadas y su tripulación lista como nunca jamás lo había estado, encabezando a un millón de naves de guerra Zentraedi, a punto de dar inicio a la batalla más grande de la historia de la Humanidad.

Sus objetivos: tres millones de naves Zentraedi que los estaban esperando con todas las armas apuntando hacia ellos, amenazantes y letales.

Hacía menos de una hora, esas mismas naves habían desatado una violenta lluvia de muerte y destrucción sobre la indefensa Tierra. En escasos segundos, la superficie de la Tierra se había convertido en un calcinado desierto moteado de ruinas, en donde antes hubo orgullosas ciudades e imponentes escenarios naturales. La inimaginable mayoría de sus habitantes, posiblemente todos ellos, había sido pasada a degüello sin remordimiento alguno por las impiadosas hordas de Dolza.

El planeta que aquel día había amanecido siendo el fértil hogar de la pujante raza humana, atardecía convertido en un arrasado páramo, privado de la luz del sol por una densa capa de polvo, fuego y radiación, una mortaja fúnebre para sus asesinados habitantes.

Todo lo que quedaba de la humanidad estaba en el espacio, a bordo de la inmensa fortaleza de batalla, escondida en los subsuelos de los puestos lunares o temblando en las pocas naves espaciales militares y civiles que se hallaban lejos de la Tierra al momento del ataque.

Pero los seres humanos no eran una raza que aceptara mansamente caminar en silencio hacia la noche, ni tampoco eran de aquellos que se rinden a lo que parece ser un destino inevitable.

Aún cuando el planeta humeaba a consecuencia del bombardeo, los desafiantes supervivientes de una aislada base militar en el extremo norte de la Tierra habían logrado disparar una monstruosa arma en contra de los asesinos de su mundo y su raza. Con una furia nacida de la venganza, ese acto se llevó al otro mundo a casi dos quintas partes de la flota Zentraedi, antes de detenerse por algo tan ajeno a las intenciones de sus operadores como la falta de energía.

Ahora, luego de que esa arma hubiera caído en el silencio, una solitaria nave de guerra, aliada a una flota de aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos, se preparaba para una carga desesperada contra los Zentraedi de Dolza, en un intento de arrancar una victoria de entre las garras de la aniquilación, o morir luchando en el intento.

Y el primer teniente Rick Hunter, piloto del Skull Uno, líder del Escuadrón Skull y a la vez Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, era el hombre que conduciría a los cazas de la fortaleza de batalla en lo que prometía ser el último combate de la humanidad.

La única esperanza de victoria –en una guerra en la que la victoria había quedado reducida a seguir con vida– estaba cifrada en una joven de apenas diecisiete años. El plan había nacido de la desesperación, como tantas cosas aquel día, y se basaba en la loca idea de que la música pudiera triunfar allí donde las armas habían fracasado.

Rick Hunter se detuvo a pensar la joven que cantaría en escasos minutos lo que sería o el himno triunfal de una Humanidad que prevalecía, o el canto fúnebre que acompañaría el sacrificio de sus últimos miembros.

Aquella joven a la que amaba... o creía hacerlo.

Podía recordar con claridad la última vez que se habían visto... la última vez que se verían. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho en ese momento de sinceridad. "_De cualquier modo no hubiera funcionado_", le había dicho, sorprendiéndose no sólo de haber sido capaz de pronunciar semejantes palabras luego de todo lo que había suspirado por ella... sino de lo profundamente verdaderas y ciertas que le habían parecido.

Había sido uno de esos momentos en los que las cosas aparecían perfectamente claras, sin ningún tipo de ilusión que las deformara. Sus universos eran demasiado diferentes y sus vidas habían tomado caminos que los apartaban irremediablemente. En ese último momento, Rick se había dado cuenta de la realidad... ambos no eran el uno para el otro, y quizás jamás lo hubieran sido.

Y a pesar de esas palabras, segundos después la besó, declarándole su amor a pesar de todo.

Algunas ilusiones tardan en morir.

Fue al besarla que se dio cuenta.

Lo había deseado durante años, había soñado con aquel momento casi hasta la locura, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no se sintió... correcto. Estuvo muy lejos de despertar en él aquellas sensaciones que había imaginado, e incluso llegó a sentir en algún lugar muy íntimo que estaba besando a la persona equivocada.

Aún en medio del éxtasis que significaba para él posar sus labios sobre los de ella, una pequeña parte de su mente insistía en recordar un momento que creía sepultado en el pasado, pero que no había dejado de intrigarlo. Un momento en el que se había visto forzado por las circunstancias a hacer algo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Rememoraba el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido el gigantesco comandante Dolza en la nave insignia de Breetai. En particular, su mente giraba en torno a un momento determinado, el momento en el que se había visto obligado a besar a su oficial superior tan sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad de aquellos gigantes.

Durante mucho tiempo, Rick creyó que había besado a Lisa Hayes sólo porque un gigante de dieciocho metros de altura lo había amenazado con aplastarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, conforme pasaba el tiempo y conocía más acerca de Lisa Hayes como mujer y persona en lugar de Lisa Hayes como oficial militar, Rick encontró que ese beso no había sido tan malo después de todo... y luego, poco a poco y paulatinamente, empezó a pensar que tal vez Lisa estuviera despertando en él algo que valía la pena buscar. Pero desafortunadamente, Lisa regresó a la Tierra en un intento desesperado de convencer al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida de la necesidad de llegar a la paz con los Zentraedi, y Rick no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Y justo en el momento, en ese momento tantas veces ansiado en que las lenguas de Rick y Minmei se trenzaban y el beso se hacía más apasionado, Rick se halló deseando algo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Deseó estar besando a Lisa en lugar de a Minmei. Deseó que fuera Lisa quien le hubiera deseado buena suerte antes de partir a la batalla.

Lisa. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al pensar en Lisa, quien seguramente habría muerto a consecuencia del ataque. Aquella persona irritante, inflexible y endiabladamente molesta, quien se había revelado para sorpresa de Rick como una mujer sensible, amable y atractiva. Lisa Hayes era un misterioso conjunto de contrastes que picaba la curiosidad de Rick, y que ahora sabía que picaba algo más que eso.

"_De nada sirve pensar en ella, Hunter_", se dijo, obligándose a aceptar el hecho de que Lisa estuviera probablemente muerta. Sólo un milagro la hubiera salvado de la muerte, y Dios no se había mostrado pródigo en milagros ese día.

El vozarrón de Henry Gloval, amplificado por los circuitos de comunicación del Veritech, interrumpió sus reflexiones, señalando el momento en que el ataque daría inicio.

– Atención a todos los pilotos de combate, les habla el capitán Gloval. Una vez que entremos a la zona de combate, deberemos mantener un estricto silencio de radio bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sólo la canción de Minmei será transmitida en todas las frecuencias militares. Si todo resulta de acuerdo al plan, el enemigo se confundirá y atacaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas...

Rick tragó saliva, y por una razón que no supo explicarse, imaginó al capitán Gloval haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

– Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad... ¡Buena suerte! – dijo Gloval segundos antes de que la red táctica callara.

Casi por reflejo, Rick dio plena potencia al Veritech, que inmediatamente se lanzó a toda la velocidad que le daban sus turbinas en dirección a la flota de Dolza. Detrás del Skull Uno, los Veritech y los mecha de la flota del comandante Breetai lo seguían en su ataque desesperado.

En ese momento, la red táctica y todos los sistemas de comunicación, tanto amigos como enemigos, cobraron vida con la imagen de una joven que empezaba a cantar...

– "Life is only what we choose to make it..."

* * *

En las estaciones subterráneas de la Base Alaska, el ambiente reinante era de locura absoluta, muy alejado de lo que correspondía a la base militar más importante del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. 

Los sonidos mecánicos de las computadoras e instrumentos de la base se confundían con las órdenes e informes verbales de los hombres y mujeres que los operaban y dirigían, entremezclándose en una cacofonía que era lo más parecido a la locura que hubiera podido hacer el ser humano.

Por todos los corredores y centros de operaciones de la base, los oficiales supervisores corrían de un lugar a otro en estado de completa desesperación, asegurándose de que el personal y equipo estuvieran en plena condición de combate, en un esfuerzo tan frenético como inútil. Los operadores mismos estaban alterados en sus nervios, ladrando órdenes en muchos casos incoherentes y buscando a toda costa establecer contacto con cualquier punto de la Tierra que hubiera resistido al bombardeo. Todos los presentes experimentaban emociones violentas y encontradas... estupefacción ante la magnitud del holocausto que había sufrido la Tierra, dolor ante la casi certera muerte de todo lo que conocían y amaban, excitación frente al combate que se desarrollaba, y un negro terror ante la posibilidad muy real de ser completamente aniquilados.

Muchos de los militares asignados a la base eran veteranos de guerra; algunos habían luchado con valor y distinción en guerras tan remotas en el tiempo como Vietnam, Afganistán o Kuwait, o en la miríada de conflictos de la Guerra Global, o en las innumerables acciones militares emprendidas por el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida contra renegados y rebeldes de toda laya. Sin embargo, todos ellos habían combatido guerras contra enemigos humanos, lo que daba un margen de previsibilidad y conocimiento del enemigo que les daba un confortable reaseguro... que no servía de absolutamente nada para la amenaza inconcebible que enfrentaban.

Aún con los sistemas de armas más avanzados que habían conseguido gracias a la Robotecnología, los militares de la Tierra Unida estaban frente a los Zentraedi como los indígenas americanos del siglo XV lo habían estado frente a los conquistadores europeos: completamente indefensos.

Todos ellos, desde los veteranos hasta los novatos, desde los más encumbrados generales y almirantes hasta el más humilde de los reclutas, eran presa de un pánico tan atroz que nublaba su propio juicio y los conducía peligrosamente cerca de la insanía.

Todos ellos, excepto quizás una joven mujer que se mantenía profesional y dedicada en su estación de comunicaciones, una de tantas que trabajaban casi en el anonimato en la Sala de Operaciones de Combate Aéreo 47. Los pocos que reparaban en aquella mujer lo hacían por ser ella la hija del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, y ése era un hecho que constituía una de las ironías más crueles de toda aquella situación, era que se trataba de la única mujer en toda la base, por no decir en toda la Tierra, que se había enfrentado anteriormente a los alienígenas y conocía acerca de su mentalidad y capacidades.

Era también la única entre todos ellos que, armada con ese conocimiento de primera mano, había tratado hasta con desesperación de evitar el Apocalipsis en el que se hallaban. Y en una cierta y perversa manera, su fracaso en esa empresa desesperada la hacía sentirse culpable de la extinción inminente de la raza humana.

¿Había algo más que ella pudiera haber hecho¿Existía algún argumento que no hubiera intentado, alguna razón a la que no hubiera apelado, algún contacto al que no hubiera recurrido? Eran preguntas que no dejaban de atormentar a la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes mientras intentaba por enésima vez coordinar los movimientos de los aterrados escuadrones de combate que habían resistido aquella lluvia de muerte.

Aniquilación, era lo único en lo que pensaba desde aquel instante en el que el fuego había abrasado a la Tierra. Ella había visto a los Zentraedi hacer algo muy parecido a un planeta del que nada sabía, pero cuya destrucción igual la había llenado de pánico. Los había escuchado amenazar a la humanidad, representada en ese momento por su propia persona y la de los oficiales que la acompañaban en su cautiverio, con un destino similar. Todo su ser se sacudió de espanto al siquiera pensar en el grado de devastación al que había sido sometido el resto del mundo, allá afuera de ese agujero en el que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había cifrado tantas esperanzas.

Pero es en momentos como aquel, en medio de la devastación más completa, en los que la claridad consigue abrirse paso entre las nubes de caos y terror que obscurecen el pensamiento, y permiten vislumbrar las verdades y realidades con una serenidad imposible de concebir.

Y la verdad a la que Lisa Hayes se enfrentaba era una sola: ella moriría allí, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Moriría en su puesto, como correspondía a una buena militar. Moriría siguiendo el destino que su familia, que su dinastía, más había enaltecido durante siglos de orgulloso servicio en la carrera de las armas.

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo quitarse aquella idea. ¿De qué serviría una muerte valiente, si no quedaba nadie en el mundo que la recordara? Era tan fácil entregarse a la locura colectiva, tanto que incluso era un prospecto más atrayente que morir absurdamente en cumplimiento de un deber que ya no tendría sentido... era tan fácil rendirse...

Con firmeza, ella se enderezó en su asiento y se concentró en su trabajo, tratando de dejar atrás todo lo que no fuera su trabajo. Si había de morir ese día, lo haría con la cabeza en alto y con honor, como había vivido toda su breve e intensa vida.

Revisó en su pantalla para comprobar si había recibido alguna respuesta a los pedidos de informe que había enviado a bases y puestos de mando del GTU en todo el planeta. Y no había otro resultado más que estática: Dakar, Seattle, Copenhague, Sebastopol, Mysore, Yokosuka... todos habían sido aniquilados en ese instante de fuego. Pensó en dejar de intentar, pero se obligó a continuar. Mientras hubiera una sola estación que respondiera, había esperanzas de, valga la redundancia, mantener las esperanzas. Tal vez algunos hubieran seguido con vida, pero no respondieran a causa de la interferencia o del simple terror. Había que seguir intentando. La alternativa era dejarse morir.

El disparo del Gran Cañón, escasos minutos atrás, había traído esperanzas a muchos de los que seguían con vida en la Base Alaska. Algunos hasta habían gritado de alegría al comprobar en sus sistemas que el disparo aniquilaba a las naves Zentraedi de a miles por segundo. Incluso, muchos se habían ilusionado ante la posibilidad de que esa arma acabara por completo con la flota enemiga. Esas ilusiones morían tan rápido como habían surgido, conforme la potencia del disparo se atenuaba y el rayo de destrucción se hacía cada vez más tenue, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Al final del ataque, dos millones de naves Zentraedi habían desaparecido, y de todas maneras de nada había servido, ya que tres millones de naves permanecían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otro disparo había sido ordenado por los aterrados comandantes de la base, y los técnicos que servían a aquella monstruosidad robotecnológica trabajaban contrarreloj para poner al arma a punto para un segundo disparo.

Lisa no había reaccionado ante el disparo del Gran Cañón. Por supuesto, había deseado que aquel acto desesperado aliviara la presión a la que se veía sometida la Tierra, aún cuando no pasaba de ser un gesto inútil que no iba a salvar a la Tierra y a la Humanidad de la aniquilación completa. Desear, después de todo, no costaba nada.

Sus pensamientos vagaban otra vez hacia sus amigos en la fortaleza de batalla, que seguramente estaría ahora en el espacio, combatiendo a los Zentraedi o preparándose para hacerlo. Se permitió incluso una leve sonrisa al pensar en Henry Gloval, proyectando como siempre su imagen de padre protector y remanso de seguridad; en Claudia, cumpliendo fielmente con su rol de madre de las oficiales del puente, asegurándose de que todas cumplieran con su deber; pensó en Kim, Vanessa y Sammie, que como siempre dejarían atrás sus comportamientos a veces infantiles y se abocarían por completo a lo que la situación demandaba de ellas; pensó en Max Sterling y en la esposa que Lisa jamás conocería, cuyo matrimonio había sido una breve e ilusoria vela de paz apagada con crueldad por la tormenta del Armagedón.

Pensó en Rick Hunter, y al hacerlo Lisa sintió un dolor punzante en lo más profundo de su ser.

Rick...

"_Dios, cuánto tiempo desperdiciado_", se dijo Lisa, y en su memoria desfilaron uno tras otro aquellos breves pero inolvidables momentos compartidos con Rick. Aquellos instantes especiales que por un tiempo reavivaron en su corazón la esperanza de un nuevo amor. Recordaba con igual cariño las peleas feroces y los momentos de descubrimiento mutuo; las mordaces discusiones en la red táctica y las atrapantes conversaciones que había tenido en momentos libres. Especialmente, y con cada vez mayor frecuencia desde su regreso a la Tierra, recordaba aquellos besos en la nave insignia Zentraedi, aquellos besos que a pesar de haber sido dados por necesidad, despertaron algo en ella que había creído muerto para siempre.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Rick, aunque más no fuera escuchar su voz, antes de que la muerte viniera a buscarla. Deseó, imploró, rogó a Dios que le concediera un único deseo... que lo último que viera antes de morir fuera a Rick junto a ella, acompañándola en el último adiós. Si había algo que le quedaba por hacer en la vida, incluso con su último aliento si era necesario, era revelarle que lo amaba con todo su corazón, y sentía que su muerte sería inútil si no lo decía.

Pero sabía que no sería posible. Ya nada era posible, nada en absoluto, excepto lo inevitable. Había tenido su oportunidad antes de regresar a la Tierra, y esa oportunidad ya no existía.

Las alarmas sonaron en todos los rincones de la Base Alaska, y el personal se entregó con más energía a sus tareas, mientras los altoparlantes proclamaban con voz monocorde:

– A todo el personal. Disparo del Gran Cañón en T menos cinco minutos y contando...

* * *

"_Adiós, Minmei... siempre te recordaré_", pensó Rick, dejando que la imagen del beso entre Minmei y Kyle se disipara en su mente. Resignado como estaba a lo que vendría, Rick casi ni sintió la usual molestia que normalmente lo acosaba cada vez que veía a Lynn Kyle acercándose a Minmei. 

Ese beso, transmitido no sólo a la red táctica de los Veritech sino también a la flota enemiga, había marcado el fin de todas las ilusiones para Rick. En silencio, deseó a Minmei una vida feliz junto a un hombre que la amara de verdad. Ahora no quedaba más en la vida de Rick Hunter que luchar.

– "As the battle goes on we feel stronger

How much longer must this go on? ..."

Otra docena de battlepods entró al alcance de las armas del Veritech. En cuanto los sistemas de adquisición de blancos los captaron por completo, bastó que Rick oprimiera un botón para lanzar un enjambre de misiles contra las naves de combate Zentraedi. Los misiles tardaron escasos segundos en encontrar sus objetivos, y persiguiéndolos con lo que sólo podría describirse con una tenacidad obsesiva a prueba de toda maniobra evasiva, terminaron por estallar al momento de hacer contacto, borrándolos del espacio.

De cualquier manera, y a pesar de lo impresionante que podía ser aniquilar a doce battlepods en un único ataque, docenas de mechas ya llenaban el radar de Rick, dispuestos a reemplazar a sus caídos camaradas.

Rick no llevaba la cuenta de las naves que había destruido en lo que iba de la batalla, ni siquiera le importaba hacerlo. Todo lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento era la misión, cuyos simples e inflexibles objetivos le habían sido fijados por el capitán Gloval minutos antes del despegue.

Avanzar hacia el enemigo. Acabar con todos los Zentraedi posibles. Mantenerse con vida.

Eran órdenes que los escuadrones de combate del SDF-1, el Skull a la cabeza, cumplirían a rajatabla.

Cientos, tal vez miles de battlepods, cazas y armaduras de batalla Zentraedi habían sido aniquiladas a manos de los Veritech y sus pilotos. Y a pesar de ello, millones de mechas Zentraedi se lanzaban sin pensarlo en frente de la patética y ridículamente pequeña fuerza de ataque que el SDF-1 había enviado en contra de la flota de Dolza. Para los pilotos Zentraedi, y para sus comandantes en las naves de guerra, ese combate tenía una lógica inexorable que lo llevaría a una conclusión obvia, que bien podría haber estado prefijada desde los inicios del cosmos.

Pero los Zentraedi no contaban con lo que podían llegar a hacer los humanos. Ellos podían ser pocos, y sus fuerzas una miseria comparadas con las innumerables legiones de los Zentraedi, pero ciertamente no eran patéticos, y mucho menos entendían de lógicas en momentos como aquel. Lo único que entendían los humanos era la voluntad de luchar hasta el último hombre, y de vender caro su exterminio a los Zentraedi. Si el destino dictaba que la humanidad hubiera de morir aquel día, se asegurarían de que los Zentraedi lo recordaran con terror por el resto de sus existencias.

Las tácticas de Gloval y Breetai eran crudas y brutales, desprovistas de toda elegancia. Las naves Zentraedi que seguían a Breetai disparaban sin parar a la flota de Dolza, no sólo causándoles daños monstruosos sino también previniendo nuevos bombardeos en contra de la Tierra. Luego el SDF-1, que marchaba al frente de la flota combinada, disparaba sus potentes armas Robotech contra la flota enemiga, liberando así un camino para que los escuadrones Veritech y los mechas de Breetai penetraran dentro de las filas enemigas, causando todo el caos y daño que pudieran.

Era una táctica en la que los humanos y sus aliados se estaban volviendo cada vez más capaces, con consecuencias devastadoras para la flota de Dolza conforme continuaba la batalla.

– "Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one

Watch us soar, and with love that conquers all

We'll win this battle, this last battle..."

Las divisiones de la flota Zentraedi que avanzaban para ocupar los espacios dejados por aquellas naves destruidas a manos de los humanos y sus aliados se encontraban acosadas desde todos los flancos por los incansables escuadrones Veritech, que descargaban con furia sus cañones y misiles en contra de ellos. Las pocas naves que conseguían sobrevivir a los desesperados ataques de los Veritech llegaban al frente de la flota sólo para caer bajo el fuego de las armas del SDF-1 y de la flota de Breetai.

Los Veritech del Escuadrón Skull se habían convertido en la personificación de su emblema: eran ahora un símbolo de muerte, provocando tanto terror entre los Zentraedi como el que despertaban los piratas que habían enarbolado la calavera y las dos tibias durante sus correrías por los océanos de la Tierra.

Otros escuadrones de mechas Zentraedi convergieron en la posición de Rick, y con extraordinaria sangre fría Rick atinó a cambiar a configuración Battloid para mayor movilidad y agilidad, dispensando muerte y destrucción al por mayor.

En algún lugar de ese combate estaban Max y Miriya Sterling, devastando las filas Zentraedi como si fueran los mismísimos ángeles de la muerte. El resto del escuadrón, así como los otros escuadrones Veritech de la fortaleza de batalla, hacía estragos entre las confundidas huestes de Dolza, repartiendo misiles y láseres sin discriminación alguna.

Los radares del Skull Uno, reconvertido ya a modalidad Fighter, detectaron un inmenso destructor Zentraedi que avanzaba a toda máquina hacia las líneas del frente. Con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, Rick armó los misiles nucleares que portaba el Skull Uno en los pilones subalares. El destructor continuaba su avance, sin reparar mucho en el solitario caza blanco y negro que se acercaba hacia él, a tal punto que su comandante ni siquiera se molestó en ordenar su destrucción. Ese fue un error que no tendría tiempo de pagar.

– Muy bien, desgraciados... ¡Esto va por Lisa! – gritó a la nave Zentraedi un segundo antes de jalar del gatillo y lanzar los misiles en contra del destructor.

Pocos segundos luego de ser lanzados, el destructor Zentraedi desaparecía envuelto en una serie de catastróficas explosiones nucleares, y una vez que las explosiones se disiparon en el espacio, del destructor no quedaban más que restos flotantes, ninguno de ellos mayor que una puerta tamaño humano.

– ¡Tengan duro! – proclamó Rick con orgullo luego de ver los momentos finales de ese destructor, y ese breve instante de suficiencia casi le cuesta la vida.

Escasos segundos después de cambiar a Battloid, Rick comprobó con horror que un escuadrón Zentraedi había descargado sobre su Veritech una lluvia de misiles... y casi al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidades de evadirlos a todos.

Parecía ser que, después de todo, la muerte había llegado para buscarlo.

Pensando rápido, protegió la sección central del Battloid con los brazos blindados, obteniendo así un mínimo resguardo para sí mismo en el momento en que los misiles hicieron explosión, haciendo que el Skull Uno desapareciera en una bola de fuego.

Lo último que vio antes de que la luz lo encegueciera fue la figura sonriente de Lisa frente a él.

Otro conducto estalló, regando de chispas y descargas eléctricas la sala de control, que ya se hallaba sumida en una oscuridad interrumpida sólo por las luces de las pocas pantallas que funcionaban. Los corredores y estaciones de la Base Alaska temblaban ante cada nuevo impacto de las armas enemigas.

* * *

La mayoría de los controladores de la Sala de Operaciones de Combate Aéreo 47 estaban muertos o moribundos, sus vidas segadas por las monstruosas explosiones provocadas por las armas Zentraedi. Algunos pocos trataban de mantener funcionando los sistemas, en un esfuerzo desesperado e infructuoso que ya no tenía sentido. 

Una de esas personas era la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes, para quien su mundo se había reducido a la maltratada consola de comunicaciones frente a la cual estaba sentada.

Por fortuna, los Zentraedi no habían podido lanzar una segunda andanada contra la Tierra; el disparo del Gran Cañón había logrado causar tantas pérdidas a la flota enemiga que ésta se vio obligada a reagruparse antes de lanzar un segundo ataque. Las pocas imágenes transmitidas por los sistemas de observación supervivientes daban cuenta de un ataque a gran escala contra la flota Zentraedi, previniendo así que pudiera reagruparse.

Al ver esas breves imágenes y a pesar de la pésima calidad de recepción, el corazón de Lisa se estremeció. Era el SDF-1, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La increíble fortaleza espacial estaba atacando a la armada de Dolza, encabezando una lucha temeraria y de final incierto. Lisa pensó entonces en sus compañeros del SDF-1, y se los imaginó determinados y firmes en su voluntad de lucha, con el mismo espíritu desafiante ante la adversidad que habían demostrado a lo largo de toda la Guerra Robotech.

Pensó en Rick, quien de seguro estaría liderando los escuadrones Veritech en aquella carga suicida, y en silencio le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Pero a pesar de verse ocupada con el imprevisto ataque, la flota de Dolza no tuvo ningún inconveniente en asignar algunos cientos de naves para que devolvieran a la Base Alaska el favor que le había hecho. Las naves Zentraedi bombardearon toda la región de Alaska con furia, sin importar el costo. Dolza quería aquella base destruida, y si tenían que evaporar todo el continente para hacerlo, lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Había que concederles crédito a los ingenieros militares que diseñaron y construyeron la Base Alaska. Protegida por kilómetros de roca sólida y firmemente construida en las entrañas de Alaska, la base principal del GTU soportó los primeros ataques con relativa facilidad, sobreviviendo a fuerzas destructivas que hubieran reducido a una ciudad a átomos. Pero nada es invulnerable para siempre, y cada nuevo impacto de un cañón de partículas o misil provocaba daños crecientes en la golpeada base terrestre, acercándola un paso más a la destrucción.

Al principio se trataba de explosiones menores e interrupciones en los sistemas, pero pronto cada golpe provocaba cuantiosos daños e innumerables muertos y heridos entre el personal de la base. Una salva particularmente afortunada había forzado a abortar el segundo disparo del Gran Cañón apenas segundos antes de tener lugar. Apenas diez minutos atrás, un impacto había acabado con los generadores de energía principales, y toda la base quedó sumida en la más negra de las oscuridades.

Hacía cinco minutos que Lisa Hayes no sabía nada de alguna otra persona en la Sala 47, ni escuchaba voz alguna, excepto por los quejidos de algunos moribundos desperdigados por toda la Sala. Los ojos de Lisa, habituados ya a la oscuridad, estaban nublados por el humo, y el aroma de los cuerpos muertos y calcinados le provocaba náuseas y repulsión. A pesar de una curiosidad malsana, Lisa se contuvo de echar un vistazo a la Sala, temerosa de encontrarse con los rostros de terror de los otros oficiales de la Sala, congelados en el instante mismo de la muerte.

Allí sentada, rodeada por los muertos y moribundos de la Sala 47, Lisa Hayes descubrió que había una sola cosa peor que morir en combate: ser la única sobreviviente.

Quería que el fin llegara rápido, que esa agonía no se prolongara por mucho tiempo más.

A pesar de esos deseos de muerte, y como si estuviera siguiendo alguna compulsión enfermiza, Lisa se afanaba por contactar a alguna otra persona con vida en la Base Alaska. Cambió los sistemas de su consola a modo de comunicación interna, e intentó contactar a otros puestos de la base.

La respuesta era siempre la misma: estática, excepto por los tres segundos en los que pudo hacer contacto con una estación de monitoreo en el otro extremo de la Base, y sólo para escuchar los desgarradores gritos del operador de radio al momento de ser envuelto por las llamas.

Probó con otro canal, ya casi habiendo perdido las esperanzas de encontrar viva a alguna otra persona.

Para su sorpresa e infinita alegría, hubo alguien que respondió a su llamado. Su padre.

Lisa reprimió una expresión de espanto al ver las heridas que había sufrido su padre. A pesar del caos que ella podía ver que imperaba en la Central de Operaciones, el almirante Donald Hayes conservaba la dignidad hasta el último momento, e incluso su uniforme parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

– ¿Lisa, eres tú¡Te escucho, pero la transmisión es muy débil! – gritó el almirante tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la estática y las explosiones que ocurrían detrás suyo.

– ¡Padre, gracias a Dios que sigues con vida! – exclamó ella con alegría y lágrimas en los ojos.

Donald Hayes recuperó el porte militar luego de un breve instante de genuina alegría por comprobar que su hija seguía viva.

– El Gran Cañón ha sufrido graves daños, y no podrá disparar... – dijo en voz resignada, como si todas las esperanzas del planeta hubieran muerto con aquella gigantesca arma.

– ¡Oh, no!

– Tenías razón, Lisa... – admitió el almirante con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y la cabeza gacha – las fuerzas Zentraedi son demasiado para nosotros. No podemos hacer nada contra ellos...

La expresión del almirante cambió, y suplicó con desesperación a su hija, como si su tiempo se estuviera agotando:

– Debes irte mientras puedas, Lisa. Por favor, vete aho---

El almirante Hayes jamás pudo terminar la frase.

Desde donde estaba Lisa, todo lo que pudo ver fue una llamarada de fuego que devoraba a su padre sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de despedirse. Subsecuentes explosiones acabaron con lo que quedaba de la Central de Operaciones, y el ánimo de Lisa terminó por destruirse al saber que había sido testigo de la muerte de su padre.

– ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡PADRE... padre!!! – sollozó Lisa, dejándose caer sobre la consola y deseando morir de una vez por todas.

* * *

En su inconsciencia, pudo oír un sonido que parecía provenir del más allá. Conforme pasaba el tiempo -¿realmente pasaba el tiempo o era una ilusión?- el sonido se hacía más y más inteligible, hasta que pudo reconocerlo como... un llanto. Un apagado, pero desgarrador llanto que lo conmovía en lo más profundo de su ser, y cuya voz le sonaba muy familiar... 

Ese llanto lo intrigaba, lo desconcertaba, y lo que era más, parecía llamarlo. Poco a poco, Rick fue recobrando el sentido, hasta que abrió sus ojos y trató de recordar en donde estaba. En ese momento, el llanto que pareció escuchar quedó tapado por el canto de Minmei, que continuaba invadiendo la cabina del Veritech a través de todas las frecuencias de la red táctica.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo la cabeza, que parecía latirle dentro del casco de vuelo de manera insoportable. Tardó un poco en incorporarse y una vez que lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue la pantalla principal de su cabina, que le indicaba con luces de alarma que se aproximaba peligrosamente a la atmósfera de la Tierra.

Una corta mirada a un indicador de diagnóstico le hizo saber que el Veritech se hallaba aún en condiciones de vuelo, a pesar de haber estado flotando a la deriva y en modo Battloid luego del impacto de los misiles. Los datos del radar mostraban que la batalla estaba en estos momentos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, iluminando con sus explosiones los cielos del Mar Mediterráneo.

El Veritech no tenía potencia suficiente para reunirse con las fuerzas del SDF-1, y aún de poder hacerlo, había prácticamente agotado su munición, excepto por los láseres. Peor aún, Rick comprobó que el Skull Uno había perdido ambos brazos en su intento de defenderse de los misiles Zentraedi. Retomar la batalla en esas condiciones sería una invitación al suicidio, ya que literalmente entraría al combate manco de ambos brazos.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera podía escapar la atracción gravitacional de la Tierra, lo que convertía cualquier plan de regresar a la batalla en una fantasía.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era controlar la manera en que entraría a la atmósfera terrestre. Con un movimiento de la palanca cambió a modalidad Fighter y maniobró el Skull Uno para un ingreso seguro a la atmósfera. Desplegó los campos térmicos del Veritech para no incinerarse en el proceso, e incluso llegó a sentir algo de fresco, un cambio de temperatura que Rick recibió con bastante alivio.

La transmisión de Minmei se interrumpió a causa de los campos térmicos y de la interferencia atmosférica, y por primera vez desde que había dado inicio la batalla, la cabina del Veritech estaba en silencio, matizado por el sonido de los instrumentos e indicadores de vuelo.

Su mente volvió a viajar a los instantes inmediatamente posteriores al bombardeo Zentraedi. Se hallaba junto a Minmei en su camarote, tomándola de las manos y dándole fuerza para seguir adelante y para poder llevar a cabo el plan que había pensado.

Recordaba aquella declaración de amor y el beso que la siguió, y por segunda o tercera vez en el día, su corazón se contrajo al sentir que había sido algo forzado, casi antinatural. Algo que no debía ser. Quiso quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero encontró que era prácticamente imposible. Era como si la verdad se hubiera abierto paso con la fuerza del rayo por entre la confusión, y se negara ahora a permitir el retorno de la fantasía.

En cierta manera, había sido como el beso de la Bella Durmiente, despertándolo de una ilusión que no pasaba de ser un sueño.

Realmente no quería seguir pensando así, porque sabía muy bien en donde terminaría ese tren de pensamientos.

En Lisa.

Quiso golpear la cabina del Veritech, o hacer cualquier cosa para descargar su frustración y dolor. Tarde había llegado aquella revelación, demasiado tarde... Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado corriendo detrás de un sueño, mientras por debajo iba creciendo algo que había tenido tanto potencial para ser algo hermoso, y que ahora había dejado de existir.

Lisa...

Su imagen apareció frente a sus ojos... aquella figura atlética que el uniforme no podía ocultar, aquellas piernas interminables, sus encantadores ojos verdes, su largo cabello castaño, por más que ella insistiera en peinarlo de esa manera, su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa... Recordaba los pocos momentos en los que había tenido la rara oportunidad de ver a Lisa como mujer, y no sólo como oficial superior, y sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en todo lo que pudo ser y jamás sería.

"_Si tan sólo la hubiera invitado a salir aquella noche antes de que regresara a la Tierra..._" Rick cerró su puño e hizo un esfuerzo para no golpearlo contra algo.

Una alarma le indicó que había terminado la fase más peligrosa del ingreso a la atmósfera, y el radar volvió a funcionar con normalidad. Los campos térmicos habían sido desactivados, y la cabina había recuperado su visibilidad normal. Según los mapas de navegación de la computadora del Veritech, Rick se hallaba en ese momento sobrevolando la península de Kamchatka, en el extremo noreste de Asia.

Aunque por lo que podía ver, bien podría haber sido un paisaje de la Luna o Marte.

La devastación había sido absoluta. La superficie de la Tierra estaba completamente negra hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y si era por las cenizas o porque simplemente había sido calcinada, Rick no lo podía determinar. Entre los gigantescos cráteres dejados por las armas Robotech, Rick podía divisar restos de lo que tal vez hubieran sido ciudades apenas horas atrás, convertidas ahora en cementerios para sus habitantes y para la raza humana. Nubes de polvo flotaban en el cielo, impidiendo que la luz de las estrellas atravesara y trajera algo de iluminación a la devastada superficie. Sólo podía verse la luz de la Luna, y por sobre el horizonte asomaban las brutales explosiones de la batalla, que continuaba rodeando a la Tierra en una procesión de muerte.

Rick se preguntó cómo estaría marchando la batalla. ¿Acaso los humanos y sus aliados Zentraedi estaban cerca de la victoria, o Dolza estaba también reduciéndolos al olvido?

"_Sea como sea, no voy a formar parte de eso_", se dijo mientras volvía a revisar su posición.

Cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de lo que alguna vez había sido Alaska, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando volvió a pensar en Lisa.

Los labios de Rick se contrajeron en una fina línea, y jamás se sintió tan decidido como en ese momento. Dando máxima potencia a las turbinas del Veritech, corrigió su curso hasta apuntar en línea directa a las coordenadas de la Base Alaska.

"_Si tengo que morir, lo haré lo más cerca posible de ella_", pensó.

* * *

El bombardeo ya había terminado, pero no antes de haber convertido a la Base Alaska en un montón de ruinas. Ninguna de las estructuras construidas sobre la superficie había sobrevivido, mientras que los vastos túneles del complejo subterráneo se asemejaban a catacumbas sembradas de escombros y muertos. El tiro del Gran Cañón era ahora un monstruoso agujero humeante que parecía una puerta directa al infierno. 

Los niveles inferiores del complejo, a quince kilómetros de la superficie, habían sufrido menos daños en comparación con los superiores, resguardados como estaban por kilómetros de roca sólida. Pero eso no quería decir que hubieran salido indemnes.

Arrodillada en el suelo, Lisa se había tomado el trabajo de acompañar en sus últimos estertores al teniente Boyle y a la sargento Nakamura, quienes habían sido los últimos operadores de la Sala 47 en fallecer, luego de una agonía dolorosa y demasiado prolongada. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba en la Base Alaska, Lisa no había conocido mucho a ninguno de los dos excepto por los requerimientos del trabajo, pero a pesar de todo ella sintió que lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era estar a su lado mientras morían. Aún sin poder hablar a causa de sus heridas, Boyle y Nakamura le habían dado a entender a Lisa que agradecían lo que hacía por ellos, y eso significó mucho para Lisa en un momento como ese. Al menos le estaba haciendo un bien a alguien.

No había dejado de ser una experiencia horrible. La devastación de la Tierra había sido un cataclismo cuyas magnitudes escapaban a cualquier esfuerzo de la imaginación, lo que paradójicamente contribuía a hacer más llevadero el impacto. Pero esto... Boyle y Nakamura le habían dado un rostro humano a la tragedia, y eso sin mencionar a su padre. Sosteniendo la mano inerte de la sargento Nakamura, Lisa rompió en lágrimas de dolor cuando el recuerdo de los últimos instantes de su padre se repitió en su mente.

Recuperándose, Lisa cerró suavemente los ojos de los dos difuntos, y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie. Recorrió con la mirada lo que había sido la Sala de Operaciones de Combate Aéreo 47, convertida ahora en un grotesco cementerio para sus operadores, y que pronto lo sería para ella también. Muchos de los cadáveres estaban aún sentados en sus consolas, sosteniendo micrófonos y con los dedos sobre los botones, como queriendo cumplir con su deber aún después de la muerte.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, salvo por una tenue luz roja de emergencia que milagrosamente continuaba funcionando, conectada a un generador auxiliar. No era mucho, pero bastaba para poder ubicarse y guiarse al caminar.

Lisa permaneció de pie, considerando lo que haría a continuación. Era tan sencillo, pensó, tan fácil dejarlo todo y sentarse a esperar a la muerte... Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar. No había sufrido heridas graves, más allá de algunos magullones y golpes, y eso significaba que debería esperar un buen tiempo. Se preguntó bajo qué forma horrible llegaría la muerte. O quizás, y Lisa no evitó estremecerse al estudiar con tanta frialdad la posibilidad, ella pudiera acabar con todo por su propia mano... Esas reflexiones no dejabas de ser un deporte macabro y tétrico, pero a Lisa ya nada le importaba. Sólo le quedaba decir su último adiós a todos los que había amado.

Todo había acabado, y lo único que faltaba era que ella también acabara.

Cerró los ojos un instante, pero sintió algo dentro suyo que se rebelaba contra aquella resignación a la muerte. Aún le quedaba fuego dentro, y en lo más recóndito de su ser escuchaba una voz, que no sabía si era la suya propia, la de su padre o incluso la del capitán Gloval, que la instaba a no rendirse sin luchar, a hacer un intento final, a no dejar que simplemente la muerte pasara por ella.

Sus puños se cerraron, sintiendo la determinación revitalizando todo su cuerpo. Regresó rápidamente a la consola y comprobó que podía hacerla funcionar conectándola al generador auxiliar, cosa que gracias a su experiencia técnica le llevó menos de cinco minutos.

Dejó escapar una breve exclamación de victoria cuando vio que la pantalla y los indicadores se encendían gracias a la energía que recorría sus circuitos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de que el sistema pudiera funcionar... y de que hubiera alguien en algún lugar del mundo que respondiera a su voz.

Con que hubiera uno sólo, eso ya era motivo suficiente para seguir luchando. Lisa no quería ser la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra.

El sistema respondió a sus comandos, y un menú en la pantalla le preguntó si deseaba transmitir a algún destino en particular, usar una frecuencia específica o emitir una transmisión general y abierta en todas las frecuencias. Por un segundo, la inercia de los procedimientos militares casi hace que Lisa seleccionara una frecuencia de uso militar, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Era un mensaje de auxilio, una llamada desesperada pidiendo ayuda, y Lisa la haría a cualquiera que pudiera captarla, sea militar o civil, distinción que por otro lado carecía de sentido en un momento como ese.

Una vez que el sistema estuviera listo para transmitir, Lisa tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar con una voz temblorosa, cargada de temor a pesar del tono serio e impávido que trataba de imprimirle.

– Aquí... Aquí la comandante Hayes de la Base Alaska. Cualquiera que pueda oír mi voz, por favor, responda...

* * *

El Veritech sobrevolaba los últimos kilómetros del Mar de Bering en su vuelo hacia la nada. Las Islas Aleutianas habían quedado atrás y el Skull Uno se aproximaba ya a las costas de Alaska. 

Rick Hunter no podía emitir sonido alguno, concentrado como estaba con pilotear el avión, y con sus sentidos abrumados por la dimensión de la devastación que podía observar.

Era inconcebible, demasiado espantoso como para poder ser verdad. Demasiado brutal para caber en el entendimiento de una simple persona.

Permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un instante, Rick deseó que nada de esto fuera cierto, y que todos los eventos de aquel día no fueran más que una enferma pesadilla creada por su imaginación. Por desgracia para él, al abrirlos debió hacerse a la idea de que lo que veía era la realidad.

Reconoció al instante algunos de los accidentes de la costa de Alaska. Había estado en Alaska en un par de oportunidades con el Circo Aéreo, y Rick se había maravillado con sus imponentes escenarios naturales. Esos escenarios, esos bosques, acantilados y montañas, ya no existían... por donde se la viera, Alaska se había convertido en un paraje yermo y cubierto de cráteres.

Los ojos de Rick divisaron una inmensa columna de humo y fuego que se elevaba hacia estribor, como pira funeraria. Comprobando la posición con su mapa, Rick descubrió con horror que esa columna de muerte había sido la ciudad de Anchorage, la más grande de la región, y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de espanto. Toda la ciudad ardía en llamas, elevando nubes de humo en el cielo negro. Durante aquellas visitas del Circo Aéreo, Rick y su padre se habían hospedado en Anchorage, y la ciudad traía numerosos recuerdos alegres para Rick.

Al sobrevolar la ciudad, Rick se santiguó y rezó una oración corta por los difuntos, sin olvidar en ella de pedir por Lisa.

Revisó por última vez su curso, fijándolo definitivamente en dirección de la región central de Alaska, en donde se hallaba la Base Alaska de acuerdo a la información que tenía. De cualquier manera, la base iba a ser fácil de identificar... por lo que sabía, se trataba de un gigantesco agujero que iba casi hasta el centro de la Tierra.

La costa había desaparecido debajo de él, y se adentraba en la extensión de Alaska.

¿Qué haría en cuanto llegara a la Base Alaska¿Permanecería afuera, esperando lo que el destino le deparara, o buscaría entrar¿Se atrevería a recorrer aquellos túneles en busca de Lisa? Su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza al pensar en ella, y dentro suyo crecía sin detenerse la necesidad de verla una vez más, viva o muerta. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle...

Impulsado por la costumbre, Rick encendió la radio del Veritech, como lo había hecho tantas veces para conectarse a la red táctica. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que quizás lo había hecho para recordar cuando Lisa le gritaba a través de la red.

Pero en lugar de la voz de Lisa, o de cualquier voz humana, la radio sólo transmitía estática de forma ininterrumpida. No había nada que captar, ninguna voz que escuchar... nada en absoluto más que la estática, convertida en el sonido del exterminio.

Rick casi apagaba la radio cuando un sonido extraño lo sobresaltó. Por un breve instante, pensó que algo parecido a una voz humana se había colado por entre la estática. Al principio, lo consideró una ilusión, una mala pasada de su desesperada imaginación, pero después volvió a escuchar ese sonido, esta vez por un par de segundos. El corazón de Rick dio un vuelco al confirmar que sí se trataba de una voz humana.

Se precipitó sobre la radio en un intento de fijar la frecuencia a la que transmitía, pero se dio cuenta de que la voz aparecía de manera intermitente en distintas frecuencias.

"_Debe de ser una transmisión abierta_", pensó mientras ajustaba los controles de la radio. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más inteligible la transmisión, posiblemente debido a que se estaba aproximando a la fuente. Con impaciencia cada vez mayor Rick aguardó unos segundos que parecieron eternos a que la transmisión se hiciera comprensible.

Y en cuanto pudo escuchar la transmisión, y distinguir la voz de quien la estaba haciendo, pensó que se estaba volviendo lisa y llanamente loco. Porque lo que estaba escuchando era sencillamente imposible...

– Repito, habla la comandante Hayes de la Base Alaska. Cualquiera que pueda oír mi voz, por favor responda...

¡No podía ser! Rick tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que escuchaba. Era imposible, pero no había dudas... Lisa había sobrevivido al ataque y continuaba con vida. A pesar de aquel bombardeo monstruoso, ella había logrado escapar... El shock había sido tal que la mano de Rick demoró en responder a su voluntad, y pasaron unos instantes interminables hasta que Rick pudo activar el transmisor de radio.

Sin poder contener su ansiedad, Rick exclamó a través del radio:

– ¡Soy yo, Lisa!

* * *

– ¡Soy yo, Lisa! 

Los ojos de Lisa se habían abierto bien grandes en cuanto escuchó aquella voz. Durante varios minutos había estado transmitiendo su desesperado pedido de auxilio a través de todas las frecuencias, rogando que hubiera alguien en algún lugar de la Tierra que le pudiera responder.

Ya estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas cuando escuchó una respuesta a su llamado. Confundida por la adrenalina de las últimas horas, Lisa tardó en identificar aquella voz, que sin embargo le resultaba tan familiar. Poco a poco, ella fue cayendo en la cuenta de quién estaba respondiendo a su mensaje, y sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

– Parece la voz de Rick... – se dijo como tratando de convencerse de ello. Por supuesto, su lado racional se rehusaba a aceptar la posibilidad. Era sencillamente imposible que de todas las personas en el mundo, la primera –¡la única! – en captar su llamado de auxilio y en responder fuera nada más y nada menos que Rick Hunter.

"_Debe ser alguna clase de alucinación, Lisa_" pensó. No había forma de que eso fuera real. Tal vez sí se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez era el primer paso antes de que sobreviniera la muerte.

Y sin embargo...

– ¡¿Eres tú, Rick?! – exclamó con una indisimulable alegría, sintiéndose viva por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla y esperando una respuesta como jamás había esperado algo en la vida.

La respuesta fue rápida y contundente, y eliminó todas las dudas de Lisa:

– Sí, Lisa... soy yo... – respondió Rick, todavía un poco atontado ante el impacto de descubrir que Lisa seguía con vida.

– ¡Es un milagro...! – suspiró Lisa en voz baja, y luego preguntó: – Rick, tú... pues... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Tuve un problemita y quedé afuera de la batalla, y ya que estaba por el barrio decidí hacer una visita...

Para su propia sorpresa, Lisa sonrió ante el comentario de Rick, dicho con el desparpajo que lo caracterizaba. Un pensamiento optimista, algo ya de por sí extraño dada la situación, asaltó a Lisa y la llenó de nuevas esperanzas. Si Rick seguía con vida, tal vez el resto de la tripulación...

– ¿Qué hay del SDF-1¿Están todos bien? – preguntó sin contener su ansiedad.

– La última vez que supe de ellos, estaban dándole un buen castigo a la flota Zentraedi, pero eso no importa ahora... Lisa¿estás bien? - preguntó Rick con preocupación en su voz.

Lisa tragó saliva antes de contestar. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? El recuerdo de su padre y de los instantes de horror que vivió desde que empezó el ataque eran claras señales de que no estaba bien, pero a pesar de todo, sentía como si ahora realmente las cosas estuvieran mejorando. Ahora que sabía que había alguien más con vida, y que esa persona era justamente aquel a quien...

– Sí, pero creo que soy la única. Nadie más contesta... – respondió elevando su voz para que Rick la pudiera oír por sobre el ruido de fondo.

En la cabina del Veritech, Rick se permitió la primera sonrisa real desde que la Tierra fue bombardeada. Era una sonrisa de alivio y de completa alegría al saber que Lisa estaba aún con vida, y que a pesar de toda aquella destrucción le había sido dada una segunda oportunidad. Rápidamente llegó a una decisión. Escucharla decir que tal vez fuera la única con vida en aquella base sólo hizo que Rick ansiara aún más el estar a su lado para rescatarla y protegerla. Después de todo, tal vez las habladurías tenían razón y él sí tenía un complejo de caballero andante...

– ¿Estás sola? Lisa, dame tus coordenadas – preguntó sin pensarlo mucho más.

El pedido de Rick desconcertó a Lisa. "_Espero que no esté pensando en lo que creo que está pensando_". Iba a decirle algo al respecto, pero la voz de Rick la interrumpió, dándole todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

– ¡Apresúrate, iré a sacarte de ahí!

Sí, el muy demente lo iba a hacer. Lisa no sabía bien las condiciones en las que se hallaba el resto de la base, pero sí sabía que la Sala 47 estaba en uno de los niveles más bajos de la Base Alaska, a kilómetros de la superficie, y se estremeció al pensar en todo lo que tendría que atravesar Rick para llegar a ella. Sintió ganas de protegerlo, y de cuidarlo de cualquier peligro, aún si eso significaba abandonar toda esperanza de salvar su propia vida...

– ¡Olvídalo, no puedes¡Es muy peligroso! – exclamó Lisa con repentina preocupación, dudando sobre si tendría que hacer de ese pedido una orden expresa.

Rick meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía al escuchar el pedido de Lisa, y no tardó en decidir que lo ignoraría por completo, como lo había hecho tantas veces con tantas otras órdenes que Lisa le había dado en el pasado.

– Lo siento, comandante, su transmisión es muy débil. No escuché esa última parte – dijo con un tono algo jocoso.

– ¡Maldición, Rick, es demasiado arriesgado¡Vete ahora mismo antes de que te metas en algún problema! – exclamó ella, y una pequeña parte de su personalidad se indignó ante la idea de que aún en el fin del mundo Rick Hunter era capaz de desobedecer una orden suya.

– Un poco más de peligro no me va a hacer mal. Ya verás, te sacaré de ahí antes de lo que imaginas – respondió él, minimizando el peligro del que Lisa le estaba advirtiendo.

"_¡Diablos, Rick¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es una orden?_" quiso gritarle Lisa al escuchar aquella respuesta tan arrogante, tan típicamente de Rick. "_¿Sabes que no quiero perderte?_" Sin embargo, todo eso ya no importaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía impartir órdenes cuando las fuerzas armadas ya no existían? Lo único que le importaba a Lisa era que a pesar de todo, incluso de sus propias órdenes en contrario –por más que él no supiera que habían sido órdenes– Rick aún estaba dispuesto a intentar salvar su vida.

– ¡Hazme un favor y mantén el canal encendido, así puedo rastrear tu transmisión! – agregó finalmente Rick, dando los últimos preparativos para su inesperada y autoimpuesta misión de rescate.

"_Bueno, parece que está decidido_", pensó ella mientras ponía al sistema en transmisión continua, para darle a Rick una baliza que lo guiara hasta ella.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lisa, y la alegría la había embargado tanto que su voz se quebró al decirle con total sinceridad, mientras pegaba el auricular a sus oídos para no perder ni una palabra de la voz de Rick:

– Rick, me alegra tanto escucharte... ¡Ten cuidado! – agregó al final, rogando que no lo perdiera ahora que lo había encontrado, y agradeciendo al cielo por ese pequeño milagro en medio de tanta muerte y desolación.

Quiso decirle una cosa más, algo que llevaba en el corazón desde hacía demasiado tiempo, pero la emoción que la dominaba no le permitió decirlo, y se conformó con besar suavemente el micrófono, en un gesto tanto de aliento como de amor.

En la cabina del Veritech, Rick sonrió, y su corazón se derritió al escuchar esas palabras tan tiernas y sentidas de boca de Lisa. Pero lo que más lo enterneció fue un breve sonido que vino a continuación de la última frase de Lisa. Era un sonido inusual en una transmisión militar, y que sonaba muy parecido a un beso...

– ¡Allá voy! – exclamó por la radio, como un grito de guerra.

Dando potencia a sus posquemadores, el Veritech se lanzó a toda velocidad para llegar antes a la Base Alaska, ahora que había un buen motivo para llegar allí.

Mientras tanto, sentada frente a una consola en una devastada sala de operaciones enterrada kilómetros por debajo de la superficie de la Tierra, la comandante Lisa Hayes se recargó contra su asiento y se permitió soñar con un milagro más en ese día cargado de muerte, un milagro de ensortijados cabellos negros y brillantes ojos azules...

* * *

Conforme se acercaba a las coordenadas que le proporcionaba Lisa a través del sistema de comunicación, Rick comprobaba que la devastación era cada vez más terrible. La región central de Alaska había recibido un castigo extraordinario a manos de los Zentraedi, más que cualquier otro punto de la Tierra, y Rick se estremeció de sólo pensar en los daños que debió de haber sufrido la Base Alaska. 

Era imposible que alguien hubiera podido resistir semejante bombardeo, y el hecho de que, de entre los miles de militares asignados a la Base Alaska, Lisa fuera en apariencia la única superviviente era algo que desafiaba todas las probabilidades, contradiciendo totalmente la fría lógica de aquel holocausto espacial.

Era sencillamente un milagro. Rick no encontraba otra palabra para llamarlo.

Volvió su atención a sus instrumentos. De acuerdo con los sistemas de navegación del Veritech, fijados en la señal del sistema de comunicación de Lisa, estaba a menos de treinta kilómetros de la Base Alaska. Eso significaba que a la velocidad que llevaba, estaría sobrevolando la Base Alaska en menos de un minuto.

Una vez que confirmó su posición, Rick observó el paisaje, y tuvo que esforzarse para que la impresión no lo abrumara.

La tierra estaba literalmente negra. Había cráteres de todos los tamaños y formas hasta donde llegaba la vista. Columnas de humo negro que trepaban desde la superficie hasta el cielo, marcando los lugares donde antes hubo ciudades, pueblos, fábricas, puestos militares... La geografía del Armagedón.

Entre toda la miríada de cráteres que marcaban la superficie, se destacaba uno mucho mayor y de forma demasiado regular como para ser obra de algo tan aleatorio como una explosión termonuclear. A diferencia de los otros cráteres, este no parecía tener un fondo discernible, y desde el cielo se veía como un túnel que se adentraba hasta el núcleo mismo de la Tierra.

Allí estaba. Eso debía ser el tan mentado Gran Cañón.

"_No parece tan impresionante_", pensó Rick luego de contemplar por unos segundos la que fuera el arma más mortífera creada por la raza humana.

Alrededor del Gran Cañón, Rick pudo discernir pilas de escombros y algunos restos de edificaciones, sin dudas pertenecientes a los edificios de la Base Alaska construidos sobre la superficie. Todavía podían divisarse explosiones y llamaradas en toda el área circundante al Cañón, rodeándolo en un anillo de fuego.

En el momento en que el Veritech sobrevoló el Cañón, Rick cambió a modo Guardián y dejó al caza suspendido en el aire mientras buscaba una manera de penetrar en la base. No sabía mucho acerca de la Base Alaska o del Gran Cañón, excepto que había sido algo verdaderamente monstruoso y supersecreto, pero si había que creerle al radar, el maldito agujero se extendía dieciséis kilómetros dentro de la Tierra. Si la Base Alaska llegaba a esa profundidad, eso significaba que habría miles de túneles y compartimientos para revisar.

Con cuidado, Rick cambió la orientación de los propulsores del Veritech para impulsarlo en un descenso controlado por el tiro del Cañón, y al hacerlo, sintió que estaba siendo devorado por la Tierra misma.

Lisa podía estar en cualquier lugar, y lo único que Rick tenía para guiarse era la señal que ella mantenía encendida. No tenía ningún plano interno de la base, y menos que menos sabía cómo guiarse dentro de ese laberinto de túneles. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo entrar.

La mirada de Rick se detuvo en un enorme hueco rectangular en una de las paredes del Cañón. De entre todas las aberturas que había podido ver, esa era la única que tenía el tamaño suficiente, aunque un poco estrecho, como para permitir el paso de un Veritech. Debía ser alguna clase de túnel de transporte, o incluso un hangar subterráneo, cosa que a Rick no podía importarle menos, siempre y cuando pudiera volar dentro de él.

– Peor es nada – dijo Rick, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación y sujetando con firmeza la palanca de mando.

En el radar y en el sistema de comunicación, la señal de Lisa se hacía más fuerte, y a cada segundo el corazón de Rick latía con más fuerza.

Haciendo uso de toda su habilidad de vuelo, Rick piloteó el Veritech en modo Guardian hasta entrar en aquel conducto, internándose en las entrañas de la moribunda Base Alaska en su desesperada misión de rescate.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que Rick respondiera su mensaje de auxilio, y Lisa Hayes ya no podía contener su ansiedad ni un minuto más. Las comunicaciones con el Skull Uno estaban demasiado interferidas por las descargas electromagnéticas de las explosiones como para permitir una conversación, pero el canal se mantenía abierto en ambos extremos, aún si lo único que se transmitía era estática. 

Todo lo que quería Lisa Hayes en ese momento era salir de allí, y dejar para siempre ese agujero de muerte.

Lisa trató de imaginarse en dónde estaría Rick, y sonrió tiernamente al imaginárselo piloteando su caza Veritech, con su habilidad natural y ese profesionalismo que existía debajo de ese exterior rebelde e insubordinado que tantas veces la había enfurecido.

No debía faltar mucho tiempo más. Poniéndose de pie, Lisa se inclinó sobre la consola para asegurarse de que el radio siguiera encendido para guiar a Rick hasta donde se hallaba ella. Luego de verificar que el sistema funcionara, se quitó el auricular y el micrófono, para apoyarlos con suavidad sobre la consola. Una vez que todo estuvo acabado, Lisa se tomó un segundo para echar un último vistazo a la destrozada Sala 47.

El lugar estaba en ruinas y a oscuras, excepto por las luces de la consola de radio que había ocupado ella hasta hacía escasos segundos. Todavía podía escucharse el retumbar de explosiones lejanas, que devastaban otras secciones de la Base mucho después de que el ataque hubiera terminado. Algunas de esas explosiones eran lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer temblar el lugar donde estaba Lisa, y no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Siguiendo la costumbre militar, Lisa se acercó a cada uno de los cadáveres y con reverencia y cuidado les quitó una de las dos placas identificatorias que llevaban colgadas de sus cuellos. Una vez que la tarea estuviera terminada, Lisa leyó en silencio los nombres que aparecían grabados en cada una de las placas. Johnson, Ortiz, Heitman, Wang, Voudreau, Singh, Boyle, Parrish, Ivanov, Nakamura...

Lisa no había tenido tiempo para conocer a cada uno de ellos más allá de reconocer sus rostros, pero de cualquier manera, desconocidos o no, habían caído en cumplimiento de su deber y por eso merecían ser recordados... hombres y mujeres valientes que habían dado todo de sí hasta el último momento, y cuyos sacrificios no podían caer en el olvido. Lo más probable era que nadie que hubiera conocido a esas personas siguiera con vida, pero eso sólo hizo que Lisa, la única sobreviviente de todo el personal de aquella sala, decidiera con más resolución honrar sus memorias y asegurarse de que no cayeran en el anonimato.

De pie, con la puerta de acceso a la Sala 47 a sus espaldas, Lisa Hayes se puso en posición de firmes e hizo la venia, en señal de respeto y homenaje a los muertos. Terminada aquella breve ceremonia, Lisa se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y abrió la puerta, dejando la Sala 47 por última vez en su vida.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, y se halló en el pasillo que conectaba a la Sala 47 con el túnel de transporte primario, una amplia galería que recorría la base desde el Gran Cañón hasta el perímetro exterior. Para su sorpresa, a pesar del daño brutal sostenido por la base, el pasillo continuaba con plena iluminación, marcando un contraste sorprendente con la devastación de la que Lisa había escapado.

No debía faltar mucho más, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Lisa era esperar a que Rick la encontrara.

El tiempo pasaba a una velocidad lenta hasta la exasperación, y Lisa sintió nacer una inoportuna risa al darse cuenta que se estaba permitiendo el lujo de molestarse por la impuntualidad de Rick.

En ese momento, un rugido ensordecedor saturó el ambiente, proveniente del otro lado de la pared, más allá del corredor de acceso a la Sala. Debía provenir del túnel de transporte primario, pensó Lisa luego de recordar la configuración interna de la base.

El sonido se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaba ella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer ese rugido como el sonido característico de las turbinas de un caza Veritech VF-1. De pronto, el sonido se hizo progresivamente más apagado, hasta que Lisa pudo oír que se detenía por completo en algún lugar muy cercano a donde se hallaba ella.

En cuanto el sonido cesó, Lisa sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Le había tomado a Rick unos cuantos minutos el moverse por aquel conducto. Rick no tenía idea de que ese túnel se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros por debajo de la Tierra. Durante todo su recorrido, Rick no vio nada más que restos y escombros, iluminados por descargas eléctricas aleatorias provenientes de algún cable expuesto. Lo único que tenía para ver al frente eran las luces del Veritech, y lo único que podía usar para guiarse era la señal del radio de Lisa, que continuaba bien nítida en sus instrumentos a pesar de toda la interferencia del lugar. 

Por fin, Rick había llegado al punto más cercano a la señal que podía alcanzar montado en su Veritech. La señal parecía provenir de detrás de un enorme mamparo dividido en secciones numeradas, que según las inscripciones escritas en ellas correspondían a salas de control de alguna clase. Estudiando minuciosamente la señal, Rick determinó que lo que buscaba debía hallarse detrás del mamparo marcado con el número 47.

Para su sorpresa, Rick encontró que el mamparo era sólido, sin ninguna señal de una puerta de acceso o escotilla que le permitiera entrar. A pesar de ese detalle, Rick Hunter no era hombre que se rindiera ante algo tan tonto como la falta de una puerta.

Accionando los controles de fuego del Veritech, Rick forzó a la cabeza del Battloid a emerger de donde se hallaba guardada, a pesar de estar el caza en modo Guardian. Con cuidado y sangre fría, Rick apuntó los cuatro láseres montados en la cabeza a un sólo punto en el mamparo, y guió el disparo en un calculado patrón circular, perforando la pared para hacerse un agujero por el cual pasar.

Era una maniobra muy delicada... Rick debía disparar los láseres con una potencia lo suficientemente alta para perforar la pared, pero a la vez suficientemente baja para no destruir accidentalmente lo que había detrás de ella... especialmente si se trataba de una persona que para Rick se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo.

Con un sonido seco y metálico, la sección cortada de la pared cayó en cuanto el círculo que Rick había dibujado con sus láseres se cerró. Ni bien el agujero quedó abierto, Rick abrió la cabina del Veritech y saltó a tierra, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para atravesar aquella entrada improvisada.

Su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo cada vez más elevado, sintiendo que se acercaba a Lisa. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a verla y rescatarla de aquella tumba subterránea.

Finalmente, Rick trepó hasta cruzar por el agujero abierto por sus láseres, y se encontró de pie en un pasillo iluminado. Sus ojos tardaron muy poco en adaptarse a la luz, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad imperante en el resto de la base.

En cuanto se aclaró la vista, Rick divisó una figura femenina en el otro extremo del pasillo que lo miraba atentamente, una figura muy familiar y que él había creído perdida para siempre.

Un grito emocionado rompió el silencio:

– ¡Rick!

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el tiempo se detuvo para los dos.

* * *

– ¡Hola! – fue lo único que él atinó a decir, allí parado junto al agujero que había hecho con sus láseres. 

Desde la distancia, ella pudo notar un brillo de alegría que iluminaba sus ojos azules en el momento en que la vio. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de alegría al verlo allí parado, tan seguro de sí mismo, como un ángel venido para rescatarla de las garras de la muerte.

– ¡Ya era hora, teniente! – le dijo ella medio en broma, como regañándolo por su retraso. Sin embargo, cualquier pretensión de estar enfadada con él se vió traicionada por las lágrimas de felicidad que, ya sin contención alguna, bañaban su rostro iluminado por una enorme sonrisa.

Él meneó la cabeza y comenzó a reír, sorprendido ante el hecho de que en medio de toda esa devastación, ella todavía fuera capaz de regañarlo por su retraso, aún teniendo perfectamente claro que ella sólo estaba bromeando con él. A pesar de eso, él sintió que se derretía al ver ese rostro una vez más, y por hallarla tan feliz de verlo.

– ¡Hago lo que puedo, comandante! – le respondió con un falso tono de molestia ante el reproche, como continuando la broma empezada por ella.

Como movidos por la misma fuerza, Rick y Lisa empezaron a correr uno en dirección del otro, completamente envueltos en una sensación de felicidad que arrasaba con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habían embargado sus corazones durante aquel día de fuego y muerte. Los dos se sentían los seres más felices de la Tierra, y no podían evitar reír mientras se acercaban uno al otro a todo lo que les daban sus piernas.

Para los dos, el corredor parecía brillar con una luz intensa que todo lo bañaba, y que resaltaba ante sus ojos la figura de la otra persona. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que ese momento fuera real, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar siquiera que entre las llamas del Apocalipsis, ambos hubieran no sólo sobrevivido, sino que pudieran encontrarse uno al otro. Era como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse, a salvarse mutuamente... destinados a estar juntos una vez más a pesar de todo.

A mitad del corredor, Rick y Lisa se encontraron y fundieron en un abrazo intenso del que ninguno se hubiera separado por nada del mundo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no era un sueño, sino algo real, completamente real, y tanto Rick como Lisa dejaron correr lágrimas de felicidad en cuanto sus cuerpos se encontraron. Ambos se estremecieron como si una corriente los recorriera de la cabeza a los pies en el momento de tenerse mutuamente entre sus brazos.

Ella se refugió entre los brazos de Rick, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho palpitante y cerrando los ojos un instante mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de gozo y felicidad. Por su parte, él la abrazaba con más fuerza y hundía su rostro en el cabello de Lisa, llenando sus pulmones con su aroma y sintiendo el suave roce de sus cabellos contra la piel de su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hacía falta que lo hicieran. Entre ambos estaba todo dicho y hablaba algo más intenso que las palabras, la única comunicación que necesitaban era sentir el latido de sus corazones y los brazos que los unían en ese abrazo.

Ambos levantaron por un instante sus rostros, y los ojos azules de Rick se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Lisa. Las miradas que cada uno pudo ver en los ojos del otro hicieron que sus corazones se derritieran. En los ojos del otro, tanto Rick como Lisa encontraron gratitud, alegría, felicidad y esperanza... y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba listo para admitirlo frente al otro en ese momento, amor.

Rick esbozó una media sonrisa, perdido como estaba en los ojos de ella. Tímidamente, quitó su mano derecha de la cintura de ella y la levantó hasta acariciar suavemente el rostro de Lisa, recorriendo cada rincón de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Al contacto de la mano de Rick con su piel, Lisa simplemente recostó su rostro en la mano de Rick, dejándose por completo a merced del joven teniente.

Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, Rick se encontró acercando sus labios a la frente de Lisa, sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por evadirlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer para expresarle a ella todo lo que sentía al verla sana y salva, y al fin sus labios se posaron en la frente de Lisa, besándola con delicadeza e innegable cariño, cosa que no evitó que Rick sintiera que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca en el momento en que sintió la piel de Lisa rozando sus labios. Dejó que el beso continuara unos segundos, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para quitar sus labios de allí.

Por su parte, en cuanto Rick besó su frente, Lisa sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, y que no podría mantenerse mucho más en pie. Había soñado con algo como eso, y sentirlo en realidad en un momento como ése era más que lo que podía soportar. Recargándose más sobre Rick, ella cerró los ojos para experimentar en toda su fuerza ese momento, saboreando hasta el último detalle y sintiendo que el beso de Rick, por más inocente que fuera, la quemaba por completo con un fuego inextinguible, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Sin poder resistirse, Lisa besó suavemente la palma de la mano de Rick, que aún la sostenía. Al sentir el beso de Rick, un cosquilleo irresistible invadió todo el cuerpo del joven piloto, y por primera vez en el día creyó que sus piernas no podrían sostener su peso.

Tal vez se hubieran besado allí mismo, en ese lugar, y dado rienda suelta a lo que cada uno había meditado durante tanto tiempo. Ciertamente ambos lo deseaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones, pero también, de modo inconsciente, sentían que no era el momento. Era un momento demasiado hermoso ya de por sí, y ambos ya estaban completamente felices por el sólo hecho de saberse vivos, sanos y salvos.

Lentamente, Rick fue separando sus labios de la frente de Lisa, y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de ella, que ahora lo miraban con un cariño que no conocía límites. Tomándola de las manos y sonriéndole, Rick se acercó a ella para preguntarle en voz baja:

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos de este lugar, Lisa?

Ella rió, y sintió que se hundía en la mirada tierna de los ojos azules de Rick, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por sostenerla, ya que no hubiera podido mantenerse en pie.

– Me parece una idea maravillosa... – respondió con un susurro, sin haberse podido recuperar por completo de la emoción de ver y sentir a Rick junto a ella.

Con suavidad, y sin dejar de sostenerla cariñosamente del talle, Rick la condujo en dirección del hueco en el mamparo, ayudándola a trepar para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cabina del Veritech. Rick fue el primero en subir, pero no por falta de caballerosidad sino por motivos prácticos, ya que podría desde allí ayudar a Lisa a subir con más facilidad. De cualquier forma, Lisa trepó a la cabina con agilidad felina, y Rick la acomodó encima suyo, sentándola sobre sus piernas. 

– Ven, siéntate aquí – le dijo mientras ella se acomodaba en el espacio reducido de la cabina. – Ponte esto – Rick le alcanzó su casco de piloto para que ella se lo colocara, cosa que hizo aunque mucho de su cabello largo quedó por fuera del casco.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Lisa rodeó el cuello de Rick con sus brazos y se acurrucó contra su pecho, y ante este inesperado asalto, Rick sonrió con un poco de timidez. Guiñándole el ojo, preguntó:

– ¿Estás cómoda?

Ella le devolvió el guiño, y con su rostro a centímetros del de él le respondió:

– Muy cómoda, muchas gracias...

Lisa dejó que esas palabras flotaran en el aire mientras permanecía con la boca semiabierta y sus ojos clavados en los de Rick. Por su parte, la sonrisa de Rick se hizo más grande, y sus ojos brillaron antes de volver la mirada a los instrumentos. Con sólo oprimir un botón, la cabina del Veritech se cerró, y maniobrando con la palanca de control, Rick encendió las turbinas del Veritech, dando comienzo así a su escape de la moribunda Base Alaska.

Rick piloteó el Veritech, que seguía en modo Guardián, a la máxima velocidad que podía darle para mantener el control del aparato en un espacio tan reducido como aquél. Pilotear en esas condiciones requería no sólo habilidad, sino sangre fría y un extraordinario dominio del aparato. El Veritech regresaba por donde había venido, pero esta vez el viaje fue más accidentado, y Rick se encontró forzado a ser extremadamente cuidadoso para evitar algún inconveniente.

Partes del techo del túnel se desplomaban a causa de los temblores y explosiones, y los conductos de energía que habían quedado expuestos dejaban escapar peligrosas descargas eléctricas que iluminaban el túnel. Rick sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo más, y que tendrían que irse de inmediato.

Justo cuando aceleró un poco más, el Veritech pasó al lado de un conducto de energía que había quedado descubierto como consecuencia de una de las explosiones. Con el aire cargado de estática y el propio impulso que llevaba el Veritech, el conducto se sobrecargó y estalló con gran violencia, desparramando esquirlas por todos lados como si fueran proyectiles brutales.

Algunos de esos proyectiles se estrellaron contra la cubierta de la cabina del Veritech, destrozándola con la potencia del impacto y astillándola en mil pedazos que salieron volando en todas direcciones. Por instinto, Rick sujetó a Lisa con más fuerza, mientras ella buscaba refugio de esa lluvia de vidrios abrazándose a él con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. Por fortuna, ninguno de los dos resultó herido, y rápidamente pudieron volver su atención al frente, a aquella salvación que estaba tan cerca.

Lisa no se soltaba de Rick, y él tampoco hacía muchos esfuerzos para que ella se soltara. Ella se sentía tan segura junto a él, se sentía más segura de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida... y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al sentir que, a pesar de mantener volando el Veritech, él no soltaba sus brazos de ella, apretándola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

El túnel parecía interminable, y por una milésima de segundo Rick llegó a temer que se hubiera confundido y tomado otra dirección. Pero para su alivio, a lo lejos podía ver una débil luz en lo que parecía el final del túnel. El Veritech se acercaba cada vez más a esa luz, y faltando algunos cientos de metros, Rick dio más potencia a las turbinas. Estaban tan cerca... casi podían sentir el aire frío de Alaska golpeando sus rostros.

Por fin, el Veritech llegó a la boca del túnel, y Rick y Lisa se encontraron en el tiro principal del destrozado Gran Cañón. Debajo de ellos estaban las entrañas destruidas de la base y del sistema del Gran Cañón, y por encima de ellos estaba el cielo plomizo de aquella noche apocalíptica. El aire frío que bajaba por el tiro principal bañó la cabina expuesta del Veritech, dando un muy bien recibido cambio de temperatura para Rick y Lisa.

Libre ya de todo obstáculo, y encontrándose en un espacio mucho mayor para maniobrar, Rick puso las turbinas del Veritech a la máxima potencia, impulsando el caza hacia la superficie a toda velocidad, hasta que al fin el Skull Uno pudo escapar de la Base Alaska.

Una vez fuera del tiro, Lisa murmuró una oración por su padre y por todos aquellos que habían muerto en la Base Alaska, y para su sorpresa, Rick la tomó de la mano y la acompañó en la plegaria.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos horas, el Veritech se alejó de la Base Alaska en modalidad Guardián y volando a ras del suelo, ya que sin la cubierta de vidrio hubiera sido suicida volar a gran altura. 

Fueron dos horas en las que ni Rick ni Lisa dijeron palabra alguna. Ambos estaban abrumados por la devastación que encontraban a su paso... miles de kilómetros de desierto, ruinas y cenizas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista... ni una sola alma, ni siquiera un mísero árbol o un río. Todo era irreconocible, más parecido a una visión del Infierno que a un paisaje como los que habían conocido antes de la guerra. La devastación parecía haber sido completa, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, crecía en Rick y Lisa el temor a ser los únicos supervivientes de la raza humana.

En el cielo nocturno, por entre los huecos que se abrían entre las nubes de tormenta, podían divisarse las explosiones y disparos de la batalla, que continuaba rugiendo en el espacio cercano a la Tierra. Al cabo de unos segundos de contemplar el titánico combate, Rick y Lisa se preguntaron si sus amigos y seres queridos en la fortaleza espacial continuaban con vida, luchando contra los que habían devastado a la Tierra.

Desde la lejanía, la batalla era fascinante... esas explosiones y rayos que atravesaban el cielo tenían una macabra belleza que invitaba a observar, como si fueran un espectáculo. Rick sacudió la cabeza... nunca era un espectáculo. Cada una de esas luces eran cientos o miles de vidas que dejaban de existir, y bien podían ser de alguien a quien conocía.

El silencio no se debía a incomodidades, sino a que entre ellos las palabras ya estaban de más. Todo lo que pudieran decirse lo estaban diciendo ya con sus miradas cariñosas, en los pocos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban. Todo lo que necesitaban expresar lo hacían con el abrazo en el que permanecían unidos. Lo único que le faltaba a los dos era encontrar la fuerza para poner en claro sus sentimientos y ser capaces de decírselo uno al otro...

Todavía con el casco de Rick puesto sobre su cabeza, Lisa sólo podía pensar en lo afortunada que había sido, mucho más que lo que pudiera imaginarse. Volvieron en tropel a su mente esos instantes solitarios de terror en esa sala, cuando creía que su destino era morir sola entre los cadáveres y las ruinas, y esos tristes recuerdos fueron reemplazados por la felicidad que sintió cuando vio a Rick parado al extremo de ese corredor, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin pensarlo, Lisa se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del joven piloto, y en cuanto su cabeza encontró un lugar sobre el hombro de Rick, ella se sintió segura como nunca antes

Aún en medio del Armagedón, aún entre tanta muerte y desolación, Lisa se sorprendió de sentir que las cosas estaban tal y como debían ser. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no dejar correr una lágrima de felicidad al caer en la cuenta de la magnitud que había tenido la improvisada operación de rescate de Rick. Literalmente, Rick Hunter había descendido a las profundidades del infierno para rescatarla de las garras de la muerte. Había arriesgado su vida por ella y sólo por ella, permitiéndole a Lisa tener una leve noción de lo que ella significaba para él, sin saber que era tan sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente guardaba Rick en su corazón...

Por su parte, Rick todavía no podía acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que en él despertaba el contacto de los brazos de Lisa alrededor de su cuerpo. Recargada así como estaba sobre él, Rick sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, y se estremecía cada vez que los cabellos de Lisa rozaban su rostro, aún cuando estaban cubiertos por el casco. A pesar de llevar ella el uniforme puesto, Rick se encontró consciente del cuerpo de Lisa, y creyó poder sentir la suavidad de su piel por debajo de esa ropa blanca y formal.

Todo lo estaba golpeando como un tsunami. Antes de verla, él creía que sentía algo especial por Lisa, algo que tenía el potencial de ser mucho más grande y hermoso que lo que había sido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para el torrente de emociones que había despertado dentro suyo el haber encontrado a Lisa con vida y tenerla junto a él en aquel momento. Lo que fuera que hubiera sentido por ella antes de ese día, palidecía en comparación con lo que Lisa le hacía sentir allí mismo, y ahora que la tenía junto a él, empezó a escuchar en su interior una urgencia por dejar que esos sentimientos salieran a la luz...

El Veritech llegó finalmente a una gran planicie desértica, en la cual podían observarse los restos destrozados de una autopista de varios carriles, semicubiertos por el polvo y las cenizas. Luego de hacer que el Veritech descendiera suavemente sobre uno de los trazos visibles de la autopista, Rick oprimió uno de los controles de emergencia, y lo que quedaba de la cubierta de vidrio de la cabina saltó a uno de los costados del aparato, dejando la cabina totalmente al descubierto y al aire libre.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, las turbinas del Skull Uno se detuvieron, y el aparato se posó sobre el suelo calcinado de la Tierra. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba, sin que nada excepto el viento osara romperlo.

Rick y Lisa se pusieron de pie, interrumpiendo muy a su pesar aquella postura tan cómoda en la que se hallaban. Sin descender del Veritech, los dos recorrieron el panorama, tomando nota de la destrucción brutal que había sufrido el planeta.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Lisa sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera familiar y reconocible, sin éxito alguno.

Volviendo a sentarse por un instante, Rick se acercó a la consola de instrumentos para revisar los sistemas de navegación. Luego de dos o tres intentos, finalmente pudo triangular la posición general en la que se hallaban.

– En algún lugar del sur de Canadá, según mis instrumentos...

– Dios santo... – fue todo lo que pudo decir Lisa, absorbiendo la devastación como podía y quitándose el casco de piloto, dejando que sus cabellos flotaran en la brisa que soplaba.

– El lugar está un poco cambiado, eso lo reconozco, pero por mí está bien para detenernos un rato... – dijo Rick como si nada, sorprendiéndose de poder hacer un comentario así en medio de las ruinas.

Lisa giró para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Rick, y trató de poner su mejor expresión de enfado... cosa que se le hacía demasiado difícil, por no decir casi imposible.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer una broma en un momento como éste? – le preguntó con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – devolvió Rick encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola a los ojos con una ternura tal que Lisa se estremeció por dentro.

– Hunter, de veras tú no tienes remedio... – le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice y sonriendo. Su sonrisa se hizo mucho mayor y más radiante al comprobar que Rick se sonrojaba por ese inesperado contacto.

El silencio volvió a reinar, y Lisa y Rick se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo dentro de cada uno un fuego que iba creciendo cada vez más, amenazando con consumirlos y alimentado por el cariño que cada uno encontraba en los ojos del otro.

– Gracias, Rick – dijo ella con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, a la vez que extendía su mano para que él la estrechara.

– Por nada, Lisa, fue un placer. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti... – le respondió tomando su mano entre las suyas y acariciándola, sintiendo aquella suavidad y recorriendo lentamente cada rincón de la mano de Lisa con sus dedos.

Casi por instinto, Lisa desvió la mirada para que él no pudiera ver cómo se sonrojaba ante esas caricias tan suaves que la enloquecían, muy alejadas del saludo formal que había esperado recibir. Por fin, recuperando la compostura, volvió a enfrentar a Rick y le dijo con voz queda y casi susurrante:

– No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí que vinieras...

"_Realmente no tenía idea_", pensó Lisa. No podía siquiera tener una idea de cuánto lo amaba y lo eternamente agradecida que estaba con él por haberla salvado. No podía siquiera imaginarlo...

Rick se limitó a mirarla con una expresión traviesa en el rostro, y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de bromear a costa de ella una vez más. Reclinándose sobre el apoyacabezas del asiento del piloto, Rick adoptó una postura más relajada y sonrió a Lisa, para luego decirle:

– Y todo lo que tuve que hacer fue desobedecer tus órdenes otra vez. Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que me regañes por la red táctica.

Lisa abrió los ojos grandes como platos, tratando una vez más de fingir molestia ante el desparpajo de ese comentario, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue soltar una suave risa y menear la cabeza. Realmente no podía enojarse con Rick, y ni siquiera pensaba en volver a enojarse con él... nunca más.

– Jajaja... tienes agallas, Hunter. ¡Tienes razón! Olvídalo, ya no importa... – dijo acomodándose sobre el borde de la cabina, sus cabellos mecidos por el viento.

– ¿Así que no me mandarás a corte marcial? – bromeó él.

– No por esta vez.

– Me alegro...

Lisa se quedó un instante en silencio, y su mirada parecía perdida en las estrellas. En su interior, sentía que ya no podría guardar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo más. Por su parte, Rick se encontró mirándola con ternura, haciendo todo lo posible para contener sus propias ganas de besarla.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Rick al cabo de unos segundos, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

– Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy de que hayas venido a rescatarme justo a tiempo... – continuó ella, retomando la conversación con una sonrisa, y al notar la sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Rick, Lisa sintió que algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a revelarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. – Y también pensaba...

Lisa trató de continuar, desviando la mirada un instante mientras su interior se batía en una lucha sobre confesarle a Rick sus sentimientos o no...

Rick la miraba con expectativa creciente y una palpitación cada vez más agitada de su corazón, ansioso de saber qué era lo que se le hacía tan difícil de decir y rogando que fuera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo por ella.

– Pensaba en cuánto te quiero... – pudo decir finalmente en voz trémula, obligándose a mirar a Rick a los ojos mientras esperaba su reacción esa declaración, que sin ser aún el "te amo" que hubiera querido revelarle, era una confesión mucho más profunda que lo que jamás había hecho con él.

Rick quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras, y a la vez sintió que un fuego lo quemaba al ver en los ojos de Lisa algo que iba mucho más allá de un simple "te quiero". No supo qué responder a eso... no sabía cómo poner en palabras sus sentimientos hacia ella, y descubrió que se hallaba totalmente desconcertado, pero a la vez seguro de que él sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

– Ni lo menciones, Lisa... - comenzó, tartamudeando un poco ante la emoción, y después dijo rápidamente, como para no darse tiempo a arrepentirse: – y yo... bueno... yo también te quiero.

Lisa sintió que se le iba la sangre del rostro al escuchar esas palabras, que le llegaban a lo más hondo de su corazón. Se quedó mirando a Rick como hipnotizada, esperando a las siguientes palabras que diría él.

– Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte sola... te quiero, Lisa – terminó Rick, y las últimas palabras que dijo salieron casi en un susurro.

El corazón de Lisa comenzó a latir sin control en cuanto Rick dejó de hablar. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Rick no le había dicho precisamente que la amaba, pero no tenía necesidad de palabras luego de aquel rescate, que en sí mismo había sido un acto de amor. Las palabras no importaban... ambos sabían muy bien lo que sentían uno respecto del otro, y más importante aún, cada uno sabía que la otra persona estaba al tanto...

Rick y Lisa se miraron a los ojos, y se perdieron cada uno en el cariño y amor que podían ver en sus miradas.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos se acercaron uno al otro lentamente. Sentían escalofríos de estar tan cerca uno del otro... de hallarse sus labios a centímetros de encontrarse y fundirse... Como movido por un impulso inconsciente, la mano de Rick se levantó lentamente y encontró un lugar en la nuca de Lisa, acercándola cada vez más a él, cada vez más a ese momento que ambos deseaban con tanta fuerza.

Al contacto de la mano de Rick, Lisa sintió que se derretía, y sin oponer la menor resistencia, cerró sus ojos, mientras sus labios se estremecían ligeramente en espera de lo que vendría...

Rick la besó con suavidad y ternura, posando sus labios sobre los de Lisa casi con timidez, como si se estuviera conteniendo. En cuanto sintió los labios de Lisa en los suyos, tan suaves y trémulos, Rick sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, y más aún cuando Lisa abrió sus labios, invitándolo a hacer más profundo aquel beso. Fue una invitación que Rick no tardó en aceptar, y se entregó totalmente al beso, dejando todo de sí y expresando el amor que sentía hacia ella con algo mucho mejor que las palabras. Exploraba con sus labios cada rincón y centímetro de los labios de Lisa, sintiendo su sabor y suavidad, a la vez que Lisa hacía lo propio sin perder un segundo más.

Como por instinto, las manos de Lisa se movieron hasta tocar la espalda de Rick, sujetándose fuertemente de él como si estuviera a punto de caer. Y era bastante cercano a la realidad... si no se sostenía de algo, las sensaciones que ese beso despertaban en ella la harían desmayarse... así como estaba, ella se estaba derritiendo allí mismo, perdida por completo en el beso y en la pasión que podía notar en Rick.

El beso se prolongó durante varios segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera ser el primero en separarse. Tanto Rick como Lisa sintieron que ese beso era algo correcto y necesario, algo que ambos necesitaban con desesperación y que les parecía que habían estado esperando toda su vida.

Allí en medio del Apocalipsis, rodeados por la devastación y la más completa soledad, Rick y Lisa descubrieron finalmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y por un tiempo que no sabrían cuánto duró, lo único que les importaba era el contacto con la persona amada... a quien los dos habían creído devorada por el horror de ese día de holocausto.

Ninguno de los dos notó que el sol empezaba a surgir en el horizonte.

* * *

El cielo se iluminó con una gigantesca explosión cuyos destellos atravesaron la capa de nubes y forzaron a Rick y Lisa a cubrirse los ojos por un instante, hasta que el resplandor se apagara. Levantando la mirada al cielo, pudieron entrever que había muchas menos explosiones, lo que tal vez indicaría que la batalla estaba por terminar. 

– Esa sí que fue grande - dijo Rick sin despegar la vista del cielo.

– Parece que está por terminar la batalla... – concluyó Lisa, y sonrió al sentir que Rick pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

– Así parece. ¿Quién habrá ganado?

Esas palabras despertaron algo en Lisa muy a su pesar de la felicidad que había empezado a sentir... una conciencia de todo lo que había pasado en aquel día, de todo lo que habían perdido como personas y como raza...

– ¿Importa eso? – preguntó Lisa con una voz queda y baja que inquietó a Rick.

Rick giró para enfrentar a Lisa y se asustó al ver la mirada de tristeza y dolor que tenía en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rick sin entender qué estaba queriendo decir.

– Tan sólo mira la Tierra, Rick... - dijo Lisa señalando a la inmensa extensión de tierra yerma en la que estaban. – Gane quien gane, perdimos demasiado.

– Pero nosotros estamos aquí¿o no? Sobrevivimos a todo esto... – dijo Rick para sacarla de aquella tristeza, y como al pasar agregó: – Y estamos juntos...

La mirada de Lisa se iluminó, y otra vez se dibujó una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

– Tienes razón otra vez, Rick... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que pagamos un costo demasiado alto... tantas personas muertas...

Rick pensó en indagar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo en cuanto recordó que el padre de Lisa era un almirante, y que tal vez hubiera fallecido en la Base Alaska. Deseando contener a Lisa, se agachó y la acurrucó contra su pecho, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Lisa no opuso resistencia, y sintió que se relajaba al estar sostenida por Rick. Se sentía tan bien, tan segura y contenida en sus brazos que la preocupación quedó de lado.

– No te preocupes... no te preocupes más – dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

No pudo verla, pero Lisa, apoyada como estaba en el pecho de Rick y sintiendo el latido de su corazón junto a ella, sonrió de alegría y alivio.

– Me pregunto si alguien más logró sobrevivir – preguntó ella finalmente, dejando escapar su mayor inquietud.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Sería triste que todos los demás hubieran perecido ¿no te parece? – dijo levantándose y girando para ver mejor a Rick.

Por su parte, Rick se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia las estrellas, adoptando una pose de despreocupación que sorprendió gratamente a Lisa.

– ¿Eso no sería tan malo, o sí? – preguntó como si nada.

– ¿Qué dices? – Era ahora el turno de Lisa de no comprender lo que Rick estaba diciendo.

Por su parte, Rick se limitó a mirarla a los ojos con ternura, acercándola más a él y sonriéndole con cariño.

– Al menos no estarás sola... – dijo en cuanto la tuvo bien cerca, y el sonido de la risa de Rick tan cerca de ella hizo estremecer a Lisa de emoción. Era algo tan hermoso... y ahora era real. Ya no era una fantasía, o una esperanza inútil. Ambos estaban juntos al fin, después de todo ese horror y soledad, y las palabras de Rick resonaron con fuerza dentro de Lisa... ya no estaría más sola. Nunca más.

– Oh, Rick... – fue todo lo que pudo decir, riendo ella también e inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo, a lo que Rick respondió rápidamente acercándose para encontrar los labios de ella con más velocidad.

Hubieran continuado aquel beso por mucho más tiempo de no haber sido porque el radio del Veritech empezó a crujir con estática cada vez más elevada. Al principio, Rick y Lisa pensaron que debía ser alguna clase de fenómeno eléctrico, una sobrecarga o algo por el estilo, pero esas suposiciones quedaron atrás en cuanto pudieron notar unos acordes musicales que empezaban a sobresalir de la estática.

Muy a su pesar, pero sin poder reprimir la curiosidad y expectativa que los invadió, Rick y Lisa interrumpieron el beso y se concentraron en los sonidos que salían del radio, buscando escuchar mejor lo que fuera que estuvieran captando.

– ... this battle, this last battle.

We will win!... We must win!...

No lo podían creer... la sorpresa abrumó a Rick y Lisa y los dos se miraron con expresiones de completo asombro, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Luego de un poco de interferencia, la voz de Minmei resonaba a toda potencia en el equipo de comunicaciones, y el sonido de esa canción los llenó de una esperanza indescriptible.

– ¡Es… Minmei! – exclamó Lisa, quien jamás había pensado que se pondría tan feliz de escuchar a la Señorita Macross.

– ¡El SDF-1 sobrevivió! – dijo Rick tomando a Lisa de los hombros y casi saltando de júbilo.

Era más que una canción... era una señal de esperanza, que significaba que tal vez habría un futuro para ellos y para la humanidad.

Alcanzaron a ponerse de pie, y en cuanto lo hicieron se abrazaron con fuerza, sonriendo de alegría. Los dos buscaron en el cielo una señal, algo que les indicara de donde provenía aquella canción...

– ¡Allí! – dijo Lisa señalando un punto en el cielo.

Ese punto parecía una estrella que bajaba a la Tierra a gran velocidad, y poco a poco se hizo más grande y nítido. El punto se transformó en una figura muy familiar para Rick y Lisa, y ambos no repararon en que se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver la silueta del SDF-1 descendiendo a la superficie de la Tierra, dejando escapar chorros de gas y partículas en su descenso, como si estuviera marcando un camino.

En el radio, la música escaló en intensidad y potencia hasta llegar a un momento de clímax, en el que la canción terminó a toda orquesta, dando un cierre monumental a aquella batalla.

– We will win!... We can win!...

WE CAN WIN!...

Rick y Lisa se abrazaron, sin dejar de sonreír. La esperanza había vuelto, y la visión del SDF-1 regresando a la Tierra luego de la batalla cambió todo para Rick y Lisa. Ya no eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la raza humana, como ambos habían llegado a temer en los peores momentos. Ahora tenían un hogar donde regresar... amigos y seres queridos con los cuales reunirse... una vida a la cual retornar.

Y más importante aún, un futuro que construir.

Lisa se recargó sobre el pecho de Rick, mientras ambos miraban maravillados al SDF-1 en su descenso final. A primera vista, la fortaleza había sufrido daños atroces, pero a pesar de eso aún conservaba su porte imponente. Sin importar esos daños, y el colosal tamaño de la nave, el SDF-1 descendía con gracia sobre la superficie de la Tierra, acercándose cada vez más al suelo.

El radio volvió a la vida, pero esta vez era la voz de Claudia, que anunciaba por todos los canales el retorno de la fortaleza con su profesionalismo tradicional:

– _Esta es la nave SDF-1 de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en transmisión abierta por todas las frecuencias y canales. Cualquiera que pueda captar esta transmisión, por favor responda lo antes posible e informe de su situación actual. Nuestros recursos son limitados, pero haremos lo posible para enviar suministros y equipos médicos..._

Un rugido atronó en el cielo, y Rick y Lisa se volvieron para ver a tres cazas Veritech que recorrían el cielo de la mañana a toda velocidad, en dirección hacia el norte, quizás buscando sobrevivientes. Rebosantes de alegría, los dos saludaron a los cazas que pasaban por encima de ellos, sin importar si podían verlos o no.

La voz de Claudia fue reemplazada por una voz ronca y de marcado acento ruso, que proclamaba con autoridad:

– _Habla el capitán Henry Gloval, oficial comandante de la Fortaleza Superdimensional Uno, a cualquier unidad militar de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida o aliada que reciba esta transmisión. Todas las fuerzas enemigas han sido destruidas. Cualquier unidad militar que reciba esta transmisión debe responder inmediatamente acusando recibo del mensaje, de acuerdo con los procedimientos para la restauración de la cadena de mando militar..._

En cuanto Gloval dejó de hablar, se hizo un breve silencio que a Rick y Lisa les pareció eterno.

Pero poco a poco, el radio cobró vida con nuevas voces y transmisiones que invadían todas las frecuencias civiles y militares. No sólo los valientes del SDF-1 habían sobrevivido al holocausto, sino que también otros grupos de seres humanos allí en la Tierra pudieron escapar de la aniquilación. Libres ya de la amenaza Zentraedi y ante la seguridad de que la batalla había terminado, numerosos grupos de sobrevivientes en todo el continente comenzaron a enviar mensajes al SDF-1 por todos los medios, sea para pedir auxilio, para solicitar instrucciones, o simplemente para proclamar al mundo que estaban vivos.

Rick alternó los canales de comunicación, para tratar de escuchar todas las transmisiones que pudiera captar con la radio.

– _SDF-1, aquí el comando de la 45º División Mecanizada... diablos, creímos que nadie más había sobrevivido. Estamos cerca de Denver... la mayor parte de la ciudad está más o menos intacta, pero igual hay muchos daños..._

–... _aquí radio FM Central al SDF-1¡gracias a Dios! Por favor, envíen ayuda de inmediato..._

– _¡Oye, Juan... ven aquí, zopenco, escuché un mensaje en el radio¡Son militares, o algo así¡Si nos están escuchando, vengan rápido y que Dios los bendiga!_

– _Éste es el portaaviones _Phoebe_ al SDF-1... nuestra actual posición es a doscientas millas náuticas al noroeste de la costa de Colombia. Hemos contactado a otras unidades de la marina que sobrevivieron, y estamos enviando helicópteros para rescatar sobrevivientes en la costa, pero nos ponemos a su disposición para lo que ustedes requieran..._

– _¡Dios, no lo puedo creer¡Alguien más sobrevivió¡Estamos al borde de la ruta, a cuarenta kilómetros de Minneapolis! Hay cientos de heridos de toda la zona, y nos estamos refugiando en una estación de servicio... ¡Alguien que me diga en donde estamos exactamente!_

– _SD-lo que sea, aquí el refugio de defensa civil Sierra-31. Tenemos miles de refugiados y necesitamos asistencia médica de inmediato. Nuestras coordenadas son..._

Docenas de voces, provenientes de unidades militares, policiales, buques mercantes, radioaficionados, estaciones de radio, cualquier sobreviviente que tuviera un radio a su alcance... Las voces poblaban ahora todas las frecuencias de comunicaciones, y Rick y Lisa se alegraron enormemente con cada una de ellas... cada voz que escuchaban era un grupo más de seres humanos que habían sobrevivido al holocausto espacial, haciendo que renacieran las esperanzas de hallar más sobrevivientes en el resto del mundo. Y con cada nueva voz que aparecía en el radio, crecían las posibilidades de la raza humana de poder reconstruir la Tierra para un mañana mejor.

– Ahora, teniente¿me haría el favor de contactar al SDF-1 y avisarles de nuestra situación? – le ordenó Lisa con una falsa voz de mando, a lo que Rick respondió con una posición militar exagerada sólo para tomarla de la cintura y volver a besarla.

En cuanto se separaron, Lisa se tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse de esas sensaciones a las que no quería acostumbrarse jamás. Por fin, en cuanto recobró el aliento, miró a Rick con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y se llevó las manos a su cintura.

– No pierda el tiempo, teniente Hunter. Tiene sus órdenes – susurró Lisa con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, comandante Hayes.

Sentándose de nuevo para tener mejor acceso a la consola de instrumentos, Rick activó el radio y buscó la frecuencia de la red táctica del SDF-1.

– SDF-1, aquí Líder Skull. Respondan, por favor...

La estática duró algunos segundos, hasta que la voz aniñada de Sammie Porter salió de los parlantes del radio, haciendo que Lisa dejara escapar una risita.

– _¡Teniente Hunter, aquí el SDF-1¡Qué gusto escucharlo, señor... creíamos que lo habíamos perdido en el combate!_

A pesar de la imagen de despreocupación que Rick siempre trataba de proyectar, se permitió una expresión de sincero alivio al escuchar la voz de Sammie.

– No fue así, por suerte... no se imaginan qué gusto me da volver a verlos.

– _¿Cuáles son sus coordenadas, teniente? _– inquirió Sammie.

Rick tecleó una secuencia de coordenadas, y los transmitió al SDF-1. Luego de un breve instante de silencio, en el que asumió que las operadoras de la fortaleza espacial estarían analizando las coordenadas, Sammie volvió a hablar:

– _Recibimos sus coordenadas, Líder Skull... están a algunos minutos de nuestro sitio estimado de aterrizaje, teniente._

Levantando la mirada al cielo, Rick pudo divisar la golpeada silueta de la fortaleza espacial en su descenso a la Tierra. Por lo que podía ver, la nave había sufrido daños brutales durante la batalla, pero aún se veía tan imponente y poderosa como siempre. Era ahora más que una nave de guerra... era el símbolo máximo del espíritu humano, y de su voluntad de anteponerse a todas las dificultades y amenazas.

Era el heraldo del nuevo mundo que esa mañana comenzaba a nacer de entre las ruinas.

– Los puedo ver bajando a simple vista, Sammie. ¿Están todos bien en la fortaleza?

– _Sufrimos daños graves y pasamos algunos momentos bastante difíciles durante la batalla, pero los civiles están bien. Estamos en la fase final del aterrizaje... tocaremos tierra en cinco minutos._

Lisa tomó a Rick del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su júbilo.

– Recibido, SDF-1. Iremos para allá de inmediato – dijo Rick en tono profesional.

– _La pista del _Prometheus_ estará lista para recibirlo en cuanto hayamos aterrizado, teniente._

– Gracias, Sammie. Una cosa más...

– _¿Sí, teniente Hunter?_ – preguntó Sammie, y Rick miró a Lisa con cariño que ella reciprocó, y ambos se tomaron de la mano antes de que Rick respondiera:

– Alguien más viene conmigo... – dijo mientras se encontraba una vez más con los ojos de Lisa, que brillaban de amor en medio de ese nuevo amanecer.

– _Entendido, teniente_ – dijo Sammie. – _Los estaremos esperando. SDF-1, fuera_.

Rick tomó asiento en su puesto y con un ademán gentil, le indicó a Lisa que se sentara otra vez sobre sus piernas. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, y luego de sentarse, se inclinó sobre Rick para besarle suavemente los labios, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de él. La mano izquierda de Lisa tanteó hasta encontrar la mano de Rick, y con sus dedos entrelazados ambos tomaron la palanca de aceleración y la accionaron juntos.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– ¡Cuando gustes! – respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa, mirando en dirección a la fortaleza.

Las turbinas del Veritech rugieron con toda potencia, levantando polvo en todas las direcciones, y el potente caza de combate despegó para surcar los cielos una vez más, en dirección a la gigantesca fortaleza espacial que se posaba sobre la superficie de la Tierra allá en la lejanía del horizonte.

A bordo del Veritech, Rick y Lisa se miraron una vez más, y sonrieron ante la imagen del SDF-1, con el sol del amanecer semioculto tras las espaldas de la gigantesca fortaleza.

Para la humanidad entera, tanto aquellos que estaban a bordo de la invicta fortaleza espacial como para los sobrevivientes esparcidos por toda la superficie de la Tierra, ese sería el primer día de una nueva era, cargada de desafíos y dificultades, pero que enfrentarían con todas sus fuerzas, con la inquebrantable decisión de restaurar y reconstruir su devastado planeta hasta convertirlo en lo que una vez fue... y tal vez hacer de él un lugar mejor.

Pero para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, que volaban abrazados uno al otro en un solitario caza Veritech, la cabeza de ella recostada en el hombro de él, ese era el primer día de lo que ambos esperaban que fuera un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas... un nuevo capítulo de descubrimiento, esperanza y amor en el que quedaría atrás la soledad y el desencuentro, en el que ya ninguno de los dos andaría solo por la vida. Ahora ellos estaban dispuestos a aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que les había sido dada, y ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de dejar pasar el tiempo, ahora que por fin se habían encontrado.

Ni Rick ni Lisa podían imaginarse qué tendría el futuro reservado para ellos, y tan sólo tenían una vaga idea de los desafíos que les impondría en los años por venir la titánica tarea de reconstruir la Tierra, pero había una cosa que ahora tenían muy en claro.

Lo que sea que tuvieran que enfrentar, lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

Bueno, esto concluye el prólogo... a partir de ahora, sigue el resto de la historia. Espero que les haya resultado interesante de leer y que les haya gustado este nuevo comienzo... y si es así¡ojalá nos encontremos en los siguientes capítulos!

¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, mucha suerte en todo y será hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 1!


	2. Capítulo 1: El Primer Día

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: El Primer Día**

**Martes 19 de abril de 2011**

– Ya debería estar llegando...

Aún cuando sabía que el comentario no estaba dirigido hacia él, el cabo que manejaba el radio volvió a negar con la cabeza. Acusando recibo de un informe que no había pedido, la sargento jefe Vanessa Leeds se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de aquella sala.

– ¿Nada aún, cabo Ibañez? – preguntó en cuanto su impaciencia fue demasiado como para soportar.

– No, señora.

Vanessa asintió y decidió dejar en paz al pobre cabo; después de todo, él estaba tan agotado como ella luego de la locura del día anterior. Dio una serie de pasos hasta que cansada de demostrar impaciencia, se aproximó a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, y una mueca de disgusto asomó en sus labios en cuanto contempló el desierto en el que se hallaban.

Tan sólo llevaba cinco minutos allí, pero ya se sentían como si hubieran sido una hora larga e insufrible. Había sido enviada por el capitán Gloval al puente de mando del _Prometheus_ para supervisar desde allí las operaciones de despegue y aterrizaje que habían comenzado en el mismo instante en que la fortaleza espacial se posó dentro del gigantesco cráter que serviría como su lugar de descanso.

Vanessa había intentado objetar la orden, indicando que Sammie o Claudia eran más capaces de hacerse cargo, pero bastó un leve gruñido del capitán para que desapareciera de ella toda intención de rehusarse, y se encontró con que sus pies no la podían llevar con suficiente velocidad hasta la "isla" del _Prometheus_.

Desde donde estaba Vanessa, en un área que había servido de puente de mando cuando el _Prometheus_ aún era un buque que surcaba los océanos y que ahora albergaba otra sección de control de vuelo, podían verse a los equipos de técnicos y tripulantes que trabajaban afanosamente para limpiar la cubierta de vuelo del portaaviones, retirando cualquier clase de resto y pedazo de metal que pudiera estar allí. Luego de la batalla, la pista del portaaviones estaba erizada de chapas retorcidas que la convertían en un campo minado. Operar un avión desde allí era una locura, dado que el menor objeto extraño que encontrara la forma de llegar a una turbina de avión podía causar una tragedia de proporciones incalculables.

¿Tragedia de proporciones incalculables¿Después de lo del día anterior?

A riesgo de ser sarcástica, Vanessa pensó que el día anterior había marcado un nuevo estándar en materia de tragedias que difícilmente pudiera ser superado.

Vanessa tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no dejar que su mente vagara en la devastación. Fue en ese momento en que se permitió por vez primera pensar en su familia, y si alguno de ellos había sobrevivido al bombardeo, y de entre todos ellos, sus recuerdos se enfocaron en su padre.

Su padre y ella habían mantenido una violenta discusión el día en que Vanessa manifestó su voluntad de entrar a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Eso había tenido lugar poco tiempo después de la formación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y si bien la Guerra Global había acabado, la situación internacional distaba de haberse calmado. Y para Frank Leeds, la idea de que la mayor de sus tres hijas entrara en las fuerzas armadas y se arriesgara a morir en alguno de los innumerables conflictos locales que acosaban a la Tierra por esos tiempos era intolerable.

"_Sigue con esta locura y te matarán en algún lugar dejado de la mano de Dios_" le había dicho la última vez que se vieron, hacía ya cinco años. Nunca más se habían hablado desde entonces, aunque Vanessa aún se mantenía en contacto con su madre por carta o correo electrónico, contacto que mantuvo hasta el día en que la guerra llegó al SDF-1.

Había sido más fácil darlos por muertos, pero con las noticias de la existencia de otros sobrevivientes, Vanessa se hallaba ahora consumida por esa mezcla de esperanza y terror que invade a quienes pasan por la desesperante incertidumbre de no saber. Era realmente irónico, aunque en un sentido cruel y macabro, pensar que Vanessa se había salvado de la devastación gracias a servir en las fuerzas armadas, mientras que sus padres tal vez hubieran muerto a pesar de vivir seguros en una ciudad.

Nadie dijo que la guerra tenía que tener sentido.

El rugido de unas turbinas distrajo a Vanessa, y se encontró contemplando a un par de cazas Veritech que utilizaban su configuración Guardian para despegar verticalmente desde los mismos elevadores del _Prometheus_. A pesar de todo el trabajo que hacían los tripulantes del portaaviones, la cubierta de vuelo era insegura, y los Veritech que eran enviados en misiones de búsqueda y rescate debían despegar de aquella manera inusual.

Los dos cazas se elevaron en el cielo de la madrugada, y Vanessa volvió a preguntarse que qué diablos estaría haciendo el teniente Hunter que aún no llegaba.

Allí.

Un punto se acercaba a gran velocidad, y gracias a los binoculares que llevaba, Vanessa pudo ver que se trataba de un caza Veritech VF-1 en configuración Guardian, pintado con un familiar color blanco y negro.

Rick Hunter, as del espacio. Vanessa sonrió al pensar en aquel joven piloto, y en su maldita habilidad para burlar a la muerte. Ella era un par de años mayor que él, y llevaba ya varios años en las Fuerzas para cuando el niño protegido de Roy Fokker se alistó. No lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de haberse encontrado en algunas oportunidades e intercambiado palabras, pero por lo poco que sabía se trataba de un tipo bastante decente… aún tratándose de un oficial.

A Vanessa no le molestaba que Rick tuviera para ese momento un rango mayor que ella; después de todo, era sabido que los pilotos Veritech no podrían encontrar su trasero sin una controladora de vuelo que les dijera donde buscar. Y frente a eso, no le molestaba hacerle la venia de vez en cuando, si con eso se daba por satisfecho. Al igual que toda otra organización militar, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida funcionaban gracias a la labor de sus miembros enlistados.

Claro, Hunter podía ser un piloto excepcional y todo eso, pero el muy cretino no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse frente a una dama. Ella no había estado en aquel momento en que lo encontraron en una tienda de lencería, pero por lo que le habían contado Kim y Sammie, fue algo con lo que podrían chantajearlo de por vida. Y después de aquel incidente, estuvieron aquellos largos meses en los que Rick se comportó como un idiota insensible cuando se trataba de...

Vanessa cerró el puño, y frunció el ceño en un gesto más de dolor que de rabia.

Lisa Hayes merecía mucho más que morir en aquel infierno que fue la Base Alaska. A pesar de ser siempre inflexible en temas de disciplina militar, Lisa había sido para Vanessa, Kim y Sammie una especie de "hermana mayor" dentro de la familia del puente, en la que Gloval hacía de padre y Claudia era la madre, a pesar de tener menor grado que Lisa. Fue gracias a Lisa que Vanessa y las otras integrantes del Trío pudieron adaptarse a las exigencias de la vida militar, y era un verdadero tributo a lo que había sido Lisa Hayes el que el Trío Terrible la admirara hasta el fanatismo de igual manera que deseaba estrangularla cuando se ponía inflexible.

Y era por eso que Vanessa, al igual que sus demás socias en el Puente, conocía a Lisa Hayes casi tanto como lo que ella misma se conocía. Lo suficiente como para notar que a lo largo del último año había mucho más que preocupación por el deber cada vez que la teniente comandante Hayes se comunicaba por la red táctica con el teniente Hunter.

Aunque Lisa hiciera todos los esfuerzos para ocultarlo, lo que ella sentía por Rick Hunter era algo transparente para todos… excepto, por supuesto, para el objeto del afecto de la primer oficial, que se comportaba con ella como siempre lo había hecho: como si no hubiera otra cosa en Lisa Hayes más que su rango, su uniforme y su número de serie. Sin mencionar que, por lo que se comentaba, el Líder Skull padecía de un severo y poco saludable caso de obsesión respecto de la niña mimada de Ciudad Macross.

Todas las esperanzas del Trío de ver una resolución a aquella historia quedaron en la nada cuando de la noche a la mañana Lisa abordó un transbordador que la condujo de regreso a la Tierra para una misión desesperada.

Como operadora del radar, Vanessa había sido testigo del brutal bombardeo que los Zentraedi infligieron sobre la Base Alaska en los momentos posteriores al primer y único disparo del Gran Cañón. Se había sentido impotente más allá de las palabras al ver cómo el lugar donde se hallaba su hermana mayor era bombardeado hasta pasar al olvido. Lisa Hayes había sacrificado sus posibilidades de sobrevivir en un desesperado intento de prevenir la batalla que terminó por destruir a la Tierra, y su única recompensa había sido morir vaporizada junto con los imbéciles que no la escucharon.

Volvió su atención al Skull Uno, que estaba en descenso vertical justo sobre uno de los elevadores de la cubierta de vuelo. En pocos instantes más, el caza estaría en el hangar del portaaviones, y Vanessa decidió que su tarea ya estaba cumplida en ese lugar.

– Iré al hangar, cabo. ¿Puede hacerse cargo de esto unos minutos?

– Por supuesto, señora – dijo Ibañez con una sonrisa. – Vaya tranquila.

Vanessa bajó trotando las innumerables escaleras y corredores que separaban al puente de mando del hangar, esquivando en el camino con notable agilidad a los equipos de control de daños y tripulantes que pasaban por allí. Finalmente, y después de recorrer las entrañas del portaaviones casi por instinto, Vanessa llegó al hangar del _Prometheus_ en el mismo instante en que el Skull Uno bajaba sobre el elevador en el otro extremo del hangar.

El hangar del portaaviones estaba repleto de cazas Veritech, helicópteros y naves Ojo de Gato, en mantenimiento y reparación tras la batalla, y otra vez Vanessa tuvo que moverse con cuidado para no tropezar con algún mecánico o herramienta que hubiera escapado de su vista. Muchos de los técnicos y tripulantes del portaaviones estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, en torno a aparatos de radio, escuchando con desesperación cada nueva transmisión de algún grupo de sobrevivientes… quizás ilusionándose con escuchar la voz de algún ser querido en ese aparato.

Por fin, tras evitar todos los obstáculos en su camino, Vanessa se acercó al Veritech lo suficiente para contemplar con estupefacción el daño brutal que había sufrido el Skull Uno.

Aunque a primera vista no era muy evidente, los brazos del Veritech habían sido arrancados de cuajo; el fuselaje mostraba quemaduras por todos lados, impactos de armas y otros daños que lo habían convertido en un monumento a la suerte. Porque era sólo cuestión de suerte que un caza así pudiera seguir volando.

"_Bueno, si llegó volando esa ruina, debe ser un gran piloto_", pensó mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba el teniente Hunter, quien estaba hablando con uno de los técnicos de mantenimiento del _Prometheus_, sin dudas para indicarle los daños que había sufrido el caza.

– ¿Teniente, se puede saber dónde diablos estuv---? – comenzó a preguntar Vanessa en tono sarcástico en cuanto tuvo a Rick Hunter cerca.

Las palabras de la sargento Vanessa Leeds murieron en sus labios cuando ella pudo ver a otra persona de pie junto al Líder Skull.

Vanessa permaneció congelada en ese lugar, incapaz de dar el más mínimo crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y sintiendo que una ola de frío la recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, llenándola de algo que era una mezcla de alegría, escepticismo y puro terror. Inconscientemente, se quitó sus anteojos con la mano izquierda y se talló los ojos con la derecha, para descartar que lo que estaba viendo fuera alguna clase de alucinación provocada por el agotamiento. Aún cuando lo hizo, Vanessa simplemente no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera verdad.

Pues sólo podría ser verdad si los muertos pudieran regresar a la vida, y hasta donde Vanessa Leeds sabía, los muertos sólo regresaban a atormentar a los vivos en las malas películas de terror.

Pero esta muerta sí había regresado, y Vanessa contemplaba estupefacta mientras la susodicha permanecía sonriente y de pie junto al teniente Hunter ¿tomándolo de la mano?

"_En el nombre de todo lo sagrado¿qué diablos está pasando?_"

– Permiso para abordar, sargento Leeds – dijo aquella aparición, y Vanessa no supo si se desmayaría del espanto o si correría a abrazar a Lisa Hayes.

De hecho, nunca recordaría qué fue lo que hizo en ese momento.

* * *

Habían regresado a la Tierra.

Por fin, luego de dos años de guerra constante, luego de un exilio inmerecido por razones tan lógicas como crueles e insensibles y luego de todo el sufrimiento llevado en soledad, el SDF-1, sus tripulantes y las decenas de miles de civiles que portaba habían regresado al planeta que los vio partir.

Seguía siendo el retorno al hogar, por más que del hogar sólo quedaran cenizas y recuerdos.

En el instante en que las gigantescas calderas Reflex de la fortaleza se apagaron, segundos luego de posarse con gracia en el cráter, los agotados ocupantes del Puente de Mando dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo de agotamiento y se dejaron caer en sus estaciones. Aún tenían que monitorear las comunicaciones y coordinar las operaciones de rescate y reparación que habían dado comienzo casi instantáneamente, pero si por ellos fuera, no podrían levantar un sólo dedo. Muchas de las pantallas del puente estaban muertas, arrasadas por cortocircuitos y sobrecargas durante la apocalíptica batalla que había acabado hacía tan poco.

Al menos había buenas noticias.

Continuaban llegando los mensajes de diversos grupos de sobrevivientes en todo el mundo, con tal frecuencia que la sargento Kim Young era humanamente incapaz de atender a todos por igual. Por suerte para ella, la sargento Alicia Farrell, quien ocupaba la estación que normalmente correspondía a Sammie, le estaba dando una mano con las transmisiones, e incluso se había tomado el trabajo de ir marcando las coordenadas de cada grupo de sobrevivientes en un planisferio, desplegado en uno de los monitores del puente.

La aparición constante de nuevos puntos de color azul en aquel mapa mundial era lo único que motivaba a Kim. En cuanto podía dejar de lado el radio, Kim espiaba el mapa, alegrándose con cada punto azul que aparecía dentro de los contornos de su Australia natal, que parecía no haber sufrido tanto como otras regiones del globo. Con cada punto, crecía la esperanza de que su familia se hubiera salvado de la aniquilación, y en silencio Kim rezaba porque una de esas transmisiones pudiera provenir de su ciudad de origen.

Había sobrevivientes del bombardeo, y ese sólo hecho bastaba para albergar esperanzas, por más ínfimas que fueran.

De las otras personas en el puente de mando, sólo Claudia Grant parecía no estar afectada por el agotamiento. Continuaba profesional y dedicada como siempre, supervisando sus instrumentos como si fuera cualquier otro día. Era realmente reconfortante, aún en medio del agotamiento y del horror, ver que al menos una persona se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Algo reconfortante, por más que nadie se atreviera a decírselo en voz alta por temor a despertar alguna reacción imprevista; Claudia siempre había sido dada a guardar su dolor en lo más íntimo, allí donde no tuviera oportunidad de destrozarla.

Por contraste, en la otra consola ubicada al frente del puente, Sammie Porter parecía hallarse al borde del colapso nervioso. Durante la batalla, había sido su tarea coordinar a los escuadrones de combate en su desesperado ataque contra la flota principal de Dolza, y lo pudo hacer sólo recurriendo a fuerzas que no sabía que tenía consigo. Sin embargo, todavía podía hacer su trabajo, y había rechazado con énfasis todas las sugerencias del capitán para que se retirara a tomar un respiro. Quizás fuera porque todavía sentía que tenía que demostrar a sus compañeras que ya no era una niña, o tal vez simplemente no quería irse para no tener un rato a solas con sus recuerdos.

En cuanto al capitán Gloval, para cualquiera que pudiera verlo era como siempre una imagen de calma en medio del pandemonium, hundido en la silla que era ya su trono, con la enorme gorra blanca cubriéndole los ojos. Ni Claudia, Kim, Sammie o la sargento Farrell podían siquiera imaginar el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que asaltaban al capitán en ese, su primer momento de calma desde que acabó la batalla. Henry Gloval no pensaba en familia, amigos o un hogar; esas eran cosas que él había dejado atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo. Su familia era su tripulación, sus amigos eran sus camaradas de armas, su hogar era esa fortaleza de batalla.

Y a pesar de no hallar nada que lo atara a una persona que hubiera quedado atrás en la Tierra, Henry Gloval era el que más sentía la magnitud de la devastación oprimiendo su cansado pecho. Durante toda su vida, Gloval jamás había dudado en asumir lo que su deber le exigía, pero mientras veía asentarse el polvo levantado por el Armagedón, Henry Gloval temió por vez primera en su vida no ser capaz de estar a la altura de las responsabilidades que vendrían.

Así, juntos y solitarios a la vez, encerrados cada uno junto con sus propios demonios y esperanzas, los ocupantes del puente del SDF-1 pasaban los primeros minutos de su retorno a una Tierra yerma, cumpliendo mecánicamente con sus deberes como si fuera un día igual a cualquier otro.

La escotilla de entrada al puente se abrió lentamente con un chirrido, accionada manualmente dado que el sistema automático había muerto durante la batalla. Aquel sonido sacó de su inercia al personal del puente, y todas las cabezas giraron para ver el momento en que Vanessa Leeds entraba al puente como alma que lleva el diablo, pálida de terror.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para preguntar a Vanessa qué era lo que había ocurrido, ya que apenas segundos después, dos figuras entraron en el puente de mando de la fortaleza, luego de pedirle cortésmente a Vanessa que se hiciera a un lado.

Como impulsados por una carga eléctrica, todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a los recién llegados, preguntándose si lo que veían era una fantasía. Sólo Gloval conservó su porte de siempre, levantándose de su silla con lentitud y parsimonia, en un esfuerzo de demostrar imperturbabilidad que era menos creíble con cada segundo que veía a quien era prácticamente su hija adoptiva.

El grito de Sammie rompió con el silencio provocado por la sorpresa.

– ¡Lisa!

La sargento Farrell, relativamente nueva dentro de la familia del puente, dejó correr una lágrima, mientras del otro lado del puente Kim saltaba de alegría y corría a abrazar a Lisa y Rick por igual, enviando al diablo al decoro militar. Desde donde estaba, Sammie juntaba las manos y cerraba los ojos mientras una sonrisa gigantesca iluminaba su cansado rostro, haciéndola parecer una chiquilla en su día de cumpleaños.

En cuanto a Claudia, por un breve instante Lisa pudo ver en sus ojos una sombra de alivio, pero pronto regresó aquella personalidad imperturbable, sacudiendo la cabeza como regañándola por haberla hecho sufrir tanto... por haber tenido la descortesía suprema de morir sin siquiera avisarle.

– Bueno, miren quién regresó de entre los muertos... – dijo Claudia poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en su mejor pose de madre ofendida, pero la fachada cayó cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa, y se acercó para estrechar a su amiga en un abrazo emotivo con el que dejó atrás todos aquellos temores.

El Trío daba festejos y elevaba puños al aire al ver que regresaba aquella integrante de su familia, que creyeron arrebatada por la muerte. Desde donde estaba, prácticamente abandonado en medio de esa algarabía, Rick Hunter tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse ignorado, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Las personas del puente eran toda la familia que le quedaba a Lisa en el mundo, y él era incapaz de arruinar ese momento.

Además, Rick dudaba que el capitán y el personal del puente sintieran siquiera la mitad de la alegría que él había sentido al saber que Lisa sobrevivió a la batalla.

En última instancia, era una tontería preguntarse quién estaba más contento. Lo que importaba era que Lisa había regresado. No todos los días vuelve alguien al que se lo dio por muerto, y con como estaban las cosas, ése era un milagro que a muy pocos les sería otorgado.

Sólo Gloval, en apariencia impasible como siempre, parecía ajeno a la alegría que envolvía al Puente. Permanecía de pie, con las manos juntas a sus espaldas, separándolas sólo para tomar la pipa que siempre llevaba y encenderla con movimientos pausados. Una vez que se llevó la pipa a la boca y comenzó a darle pitadas, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y caminó lentamente hacia donde se hallaba Lisa, cuidando de quitar la pipa y exhalar antes de hablar.

El humo de la pipa era la excusa perfecta para disimular las lágrimas que contra su voluntad se estaban formando en los ojos del capitán del SDF-1.

Por instinto, Lisa se llevó la mano derecha a la sien para hacer la venia, pero se sorprendió de ver que Gloval extendía la mano para que ella la estrechara, cosa que hizo sin dejar de lado su sorpresa ante ese gesto inusualmente emotivo de parte del capitán.

– Me alegra verla bien, comandante Hayes. Bienvenida de regreso al SDF-1.

– Igualmente, capitán – respondió Lisa con voz queda, abrumada por aquella bienvenida. – Es un placer estar de vuelta.

Gloval le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, y se acercó a Rick, extendiendo la mano en igual gesto.

– Teniente Hunter, felicitaciones por un trabajo bien realizado.

El piloto de combate dudó por unos segundos antes de estrechar con fuerza la mano que le ofrecía el hombre que había ganado la guerra.

– Muchas gracias, señor.

Gloval asintió y su mirada se enfocó en el brazo de Lisa, en donde podían verse algunas magulladuras y moretones que asomaban por debajo de la manga del uniforme blanco. Luego de estudiarlos un segundo, aprovechando para pitar una vez más de su pipa, Gloval miró a Lisa y señalando el brazo de ella, le indicó:

– Comandante Hayes, vaya a la enfermería a que le hagan una revisión completa.

Lisa estuvo a punto de protestar la orden, feliz como estaba en medio de aquella reunión familiar. No había sobrevivido a aquella ordalía para que la enviaran a una enfermería... quería sentir cada segundo de aquella vida que le había sido perdonada por un milagro, pero se contuvo al comprender que se trataba de la forma inusual que tenía Gloval de demostrar preocupación, y encontró las fuerzas para responder al pedido del capitán con una sonrisa.

– De inmediato, señor – dijo Lisa, y dio un último abrazo al Trío Terrible antes de dejar el puente e ir a la enfermería más cercana, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo.

Fue así que Lisa jamás pudo ver la expresión divertida y de completa sorpresa que asomó en los rostros del Trío en el momento en que Rick dejó el puente sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido para ir tras de Lisa, pocos segundos después de que ella fuera camino a la enfermería.

Incluso el capitán Gloval se permitió una sonrisa ante la escena, antes de regresar a su silla.

* * *

– ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico, doctor?

El doctor Kinnunen guardó el estetoscopio en uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo blanco, y recorrió a Lisa de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido en señal de incredulidad, juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Hacía ya cuarenta minutos que Lisa estaba en una de las enfermerías de la nave, siendo objeto de una revisión médica completa, llevada a tal extremo que llegó a sentirse como un animal de laboratorio. El doctor Kinnunen, el médico militar que administraba aquella enfermería, era un profesional dedicado y completamente serio, si bien sus modales de cabecera dejaban... algo que desear.

– Comandante Hayes, aparte de esos moretones y cortaduras que tiene, su estado de salud es tan bueno que debería ser declarado ilegal. No logro encontrarle nada de malo y no entiendo por qué sigue aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo, a menos que sea hipocondríaca.

– ¿Entonces puedo volver a mis deberes? – preguntó Lisa ansiosa de terminar con esa revisión.

– No tan rápido, comandante – dijo Kinnunen levantando una mano. – Preferiría que reposara antes de volver al servicio. Esos moretones necesitan algo de descanso para que se desinflamen. Usted está en excelente salud, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó, pero no presione. Tómese el día libre y vaya a dormir.

– ¡Pero doctor...!

– Usted podrá darles órdenes a los pilotos, comandante Hayes, pero en mi enfermería yo soy el monarca absoluto – la interrumpió Kinnunen mientras completaba un pequeño formulario que luego agitó frente a los ojos de Lisa como si fuera un pedido de arresto. – Esto, comandante Hayes, es una orden médica para que se tome un día de descanso, y antes de que piense ignorarla, le aviso que el capitán Gloval va a recibir una copia en cuanto usted deje esta enfermería. Ahora, comandante Hayes, disfrute de su descanso.

Muy a su pesar, Lisa asintió y se despidió del doctor Kinnunen, sabedora de que no podría ignorar una orden médica de la que el capitán estuviera enterado, y buscó la chaqueta de su uniforme que había quedado colgada en un perchero.

Estaba por abotonarse la chaqueta cuando salió de la enfermería, y miró a ambos lados, pero la única persona a la que encontró fue a...

– Déjame adivinar... estás más sana que el diablo y por si fuera poco además has bajado de peso – dijo Claudia, recostada contra uno de los mamparos del pasillo en una postura relajada.

– No les importó, terminaron por darme el día libre – protestó Lisa mientras terminaba su batalla contra la chaqueta del uniforme.

Y como si el examen médico no hubiera sido suficiente castigo, Lisa debió soportar la feroz palmada en la espalda que le asestó Claudia.

– ¡Aprovéchalo, mujer!

– ¿Pero no necesitan que yo...? – comenzó a responder Lisa, sólo para ser interrumpida, cosa que se estaba volviendo un hábito en ese día tan extraño.

– Pudimos manejarnos muy bien estas semanas sin ti¿no te parece? – le respondió Claudia guiñándole un ojo. – Vamos, no seas tonta... eres tal vez la única persona en toda la nave que tiene un día libre. Te envidio más por eso que por esa maldita suerte que tienes.

La comandante Hayes levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya que toda la nave está complotada para que me tome el día libre, no me queda otra más que aceptar.

– Sabia elección... – dijo Claudia, y notando cómo Lisa miraba nerviosamente en todas direcciones como buscando algo, sonrió antes de decirle: – Si estás buscando a tu príncipe azul, lo envié a buscar café para que dejara de hacer guardia frente a la enfermería.

Por un breve instante, Lisa miró a Claudia en completa confusión, sin llegar a comprender cómo Claudia podía imaginarse que algo había ocurrido entre Rick y ella.

– Antes de que lo niegues, comandante... vimos cómo te miraba el teniente Hunter mientras estabas en el puente. Y por si fuera poco, Vanessa nos contó que estaban tomados de la mano en el hangar del _Prometheus_. No sé qué diablos le hiciste, mujer, pero lo tienes completamente rendido a tus pies. Si me lo permites, ya era hora de que abriera los ojos.

Lisa no supo qué responder, pero su rostro, rojo como se había puesto, decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

– ¡Vamos, cuéntale a tu tía Claudia! – la animaba su amiga con una sonrisa enorme.

– Bueno, si necesitas saberlo...

– Por supuesto que necesito saberlo, pero antes de que digas una palabra... ¿se besaron? Dime que al menos hicieron eso...

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron enormes ante la franqueza de su amiga, y la sonrisa tímida que apareció en sus labios puso a Claudia más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Ciertamente lo necesitaba.

– ¡Muy bien, has dado el primer paso¡No se te ocurra perderlo! – le dijo palmeándola otra vez en la espalda. Claudia iba a preguntarle a su amiga alguna otra cosa, pero divisó a Rick viniendo por el corredor con tres tazas de café en las manos y entonces decidió que lo más prudente sería dejar de insistir por el momento. – Bueno, comandante Hayes, no piense que se salvó de mí, en otro momento volveremos a hablar del tema.

Tras acercarse a Rick para tomar una de las tazas y oler el aroma calentito que traía ese brebaje, Claudia le dijo a Rick:

– Gracias por el café, teniente Hunter, pero tengo que irme. A propósito, ocúpese de que la comandante Hayes regrese a su habitación para descansar. Si intenta ordenarle que la deje en paz, dígale que son órdenes médicas, y si después de eso sigue insistiendo, llame a la Policía Militar. Llévese esto – le dijo lanzándole las llaves del camarote de Lisa, las cuales Rick pudo atrapar en el aire.

Al lado de Claudia, Lisa estaba cerrando los puños, fulminando a su amiga con una mirada asesina.

– No los molesto más, jóvenes – concluyó Claudia dando media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo con la taza en sus manos. Ya alejada unos metros de Rick y Lisa, Claudia les dijo sin siquiera darse vuelta: - No saben qué gusto me da volver a verlos...

– Lo mismo digo, Claudia... – respondió Rick saludándola con la mano.

En cuanto Claudia desapareció por el corredor, Rick giró para ver a Lisa, quien sostenía su taza de café con ambas manos y lo miraba con ternura.

– ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – preguntó él.

– No encontró nada de malo, pero igual me dio el día libre – respondió Lisa sonriéndole.

– A pesar de tus protestas, imagino.

– Imaginas bien.

– Me alegro... – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick.

A decir verdad, había estado muy preocupado por los resultados de aquel examen médico. Él no entendía de medicina, pero no se necesitaba ser médico para temer por todos los problemas que pudiera traer el haber estado encerrada durante horas a dieciséis kilómetros de profundidad, en medio del fuego y humo, y bajo un bombardeo nuclear constante.

"_Supongo que debe ser un milagro_", pensó Rick, y luego se corrigió. "_Otro milagro más_".

– ¿Y qué te dijo a ti el doctor? – preguntó Lisa con curiosidad, consultándolo sobre su propio paso por otra de las enfermerías de la nave.

– Me dijo que me fuera y lo dejara en paz – murmuró Rick, recordando la escena.

Había más que eso en la orden que Rick recibió de tomarse el día libre; aún de haber querido participar en las misiones de rescate, los técnicos del _Prometheus_ le habían asegurado que con los daños que recibiera el Skull Uno durante la batalla, el caza Veritech debería pasar un par de días en reparaciones.

– ¡Médicos...! – exclamaron a coro al cabo de un instante.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin decir una palabra. Era extraño que a pesar de los eventos de las últimas horas, de todo aquello por lo que los dos habían atravesado durante el día anterior, todavía sintieran que no sabían qué decirse el uno al otro. Podía deberse a que ambos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a guardarse lo que sentían, o a que simplemente no sabían qué hacer, por más que tanto Rick como Lisa quisieran lo mismo con creciente desesperación.

– Bueno, comandante... parece que tiene sus órdenes – dijo Rick con una sonrisa para tratar de romper el hielo. – Si me permite, la escoltaré hasta su camarote.

Lisa lo miró y un atisbo de contrariedad cruzó por sus ojos, temiendo que Rick revirtiera a su comportamiento anterior o peor aún, que tuviera dudas sobre lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando con ella, y decidió seguirle el juego.

– Se lo agradezco, teniente, pero puedo llegar sola.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo traviesa, mientras su mano se acercaba a la de Lisa.

– Por favor, comandante Hayes... yo insisto.

Lisa pareció dudar, pero sólo fue por un segundo, y tomó la mano de Rick, diciéndole en el tono más suave que pudo:

– Si no hay remedio...

La sonrisa de Rick podría haber iluminado la noche.

Los dos caminaron por los corredores de la fortaleza en dirección al camarote de Lisa, sin soltarse y atrayendo las miradas de algunos tripulantes que iban y venían. En el camino, tuvieron oportunidad de contemplar algunos de los daños que había sufrido la nave durante la batalla, y se llevaron una terrible impresión. Ninguno de los dos había estado a bordo de la fortaleza mientras rugía la batalla, y a pesar de todo el horror y muerte a granel que vieron en aquellas horas, todavía pudieron quedarse atónitos ante el simple hecho de que el SDF-1 pudiera escapar más o menos intacto de semejante castigo.

Por donde pasaban, había equipos de control de daños revisando conductos rotos, emparchando mamparos destrozados o revisando secciones averiadas. De cualquier manera, el SDF-1 no volvería a volar, o al menos no lo haría en un largo tiempo, así que muchos de los técnicos que estarían en otras circunstancias arreglando los propulsores de la fortaleza u otros sistemas vitales para la navegación espacial podían dedicarse a reparar el resto de la nave con mayor urgencia.

Después de un rato, los dos llegaron al camarote de Lisa, y Rick le pasó las llaves para entrar. Una vez abierta la puerta, los dos entraron al camarote, y en cuanto Lisa encendió las luces, Rick reparó que era la primera vez que estaba en las habitaciones de Lisa. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, fijándose hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

En sí, y como correspondía a una oficial del grado y cargo de Lisa, el camarote era mucho más grande que el que le había sido asignado a Rick en el ala de barracas. Con toda facilidad, aquel camarote tenía el doble de tamaño que el suyo, y mientras que el camarote de Rick era, a excepción del pequeño baño asignado, de un único ambiente, el de Lisa estaba subdividido en pequeños cuartos, separados unos de otros por mamparos.

Por lo que podía ver el lugar tenía un innegable ambiente espartano, pero con un agradable toque de frescura que matizaba tanta frialdad militar. Los cuadros de motivos militares estaban entremezclados con pinturas al óleo de escenarios naturales abiertos y soleados.

El lugar en donde Rick estaba en ese momento servía tanto de sala de estar como de oficina; pequeña y funcional, pero acogedora. Había un sofá y dos sillas en torno a una mesita con un florero encima, y empotrada en la pared había una estantería con libros, todos ellos sobre temas militares o de historia, según pudo ver Rick. Junto a otra de las paredes estaba el escritorio de trabajo de Lisa, vacío de papeles y utensilios luego de tres semanas de ausencia, a excepción de unos pequeños modelos a escala del SDF-1 en modo nave y de un crucero clase Armor, una fotografía de sus padres, otra del día de su graduación en la Academia Militar y otra de...

– Riber – gruñó Rick entre dientes. No conocía mucho acerca del difunto novio de Lisa, excepto por lo que Roy le había contado luego de la Batalla de la Base Sara, pero por alguna razón que él jamás pudo entender, la sola idea de Karl Riber le provocaba una revulsión incontenible.

Sólo desde hacía algunas horas podía Rick comprender por qué se molestaba tanto con una persona que jamás conocería.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Lisa desde otro de los cuartos, que servía como cocina. Rick se sobresaltó, temiendo que ella pudiera pensar que él había estado hurgando entre sus cosas.

– No, Lisa, no dije nada... – giró hasta encontrarse con ella, que lo estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa. – Disculpa... debí avisarte... – balbuceó tratando de disculparse, pero se calló en cuanto Lisa meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

– No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Rick. Por favor... mira lo que quieras, no tengo nada para ocultarte.

"_Ya no_", pensó Lisa sintiéndose repentinamente feliz, "_ya no tengo nada para ocultarte... ya no más..._"

– Gracias... – respondió él, mirándola a los ojos y estremeciéndose con sólo hacerlo. – ¿Encontraste algo de malo con tu camarote?

– No, todo está tal y como lo dejé, y gracias a Dios no hubo daños durante la batalla – dijo Lisa mirando a ambos lados. – Salvo por la comida, que no hay, aunque eso era de esperarse. Disculpa que no tenga nada para darte...

Rick puso cara de despreocupación y volvió a sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

– Eso es lo de menos, Lisa. Iré a buscar algo qué comer.

Lisa se sobresaltó, y sintió que no podía dejar que Rick se fuera, no ahora, no en aquel momento, no cuando tenía tanto por... Apenas tuvo tiempo para balbucear:

– ¡No, Rick, no hace falta!

– No te preocupes, iré hasta la cafetería y traeré algo para que no mueras de inanición – respondió él, yendo camino hacia la puerta.

– Pero, Rick...

– ¡Si vas a tener todo el día libre, vas a necesitar algo para comer, comandante¿Ahora, puedo ir a buscarte algo para que comas o tendré que llamar a la Policía Militar?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Lisa para enojarse, ya que con un rápido movimiento Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó largo y tendido, haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento y por poco el equilibrio. Al principio, ella no supo que hacer, pero pronto su cuerpo hizo lo que era más natural y se entregó al beso, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Rick.

En cuanto se separaron, Rick le acarició el rostro y le sonrió, mientras ella lo miraba con cariño.

– Vuelvo en unos minutos... – dijo Rick cerrando la puerta, mientras Lisa respiraba con fuerza para recobrar el aliento.

* * *

Aún al borde del agotamiento físico y nervioso, el personal del Puente del SDF-1 no cesaba en sus esfuerzos por establecer contacto con todos los sobrevivientes del ataque que pudieran encontrar en la radio. Sin tener que ocuparse de navegación o de las armas de la inmensa fortaleza de batalla, todas las estaciones de trabajo del Puente estaban dedicadas a la tarea de contactar supervivientes y coordinar los esfuerzos de rescate que pudieran llevarse a cabo.

No era mucho.

Aún con sus números reducidos a causa de la brutal batalla que había terminado apenas horas atrás, los escuadrones de combate del SDF-1 ya estaban recorriendo la región en busca de supervivientes que luego serían rescatados por los helicópteros y aviones de transporte y llevados hasta el sitio de descanso de la fortaleza espacial... el único lugar en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda en donde podrían recibir alguna clase de atención médica.

Si bien los esfuerzos se concentraban en el área cercana al SDF-1, la tripulación de la enorme fortaleza espacial también hacía lo posible por restablecer comunicaciones con otros continentes de la Tierra, una tarea que probaba ser casi imposible tras la erradicación de virtualmente todos los sistemas de comunicación global durante el bombardeo. Sin satélites de comunicaciones, sistemas de telefonía o redes informáticas, sólo cabía recurrir a las radios para enviar y recibir información... y en un gesto que el capitán Gloval no sabía cómo agradecer, el comandante Breetai había desplegado varias de sus naves alrededor de la golpeada Tierra para recibir transmisiones y reenviarlas al SDF-1.

Y el resto del mundo estaba tanto o más golpeado que América del Norte, a juzgar por los reportes fragmentados que llegaban al Puente de la fortaleza de batalla, reportes que se mezclaban con las transmisiones desesperadas de cualquier grupo de sobrevivientes que tuviera a mano una radio... en esas transmisiones podía escucharse cualquier cosa, desde detallados y concienzudos informes del estado médico de algunos sobrevivientes hasta recitaciones frenéticas de pasajes de la Biblia.

El libro del Apocalipsis era el favorito en aquel día.

De tanto en tanto, y como venía haciendo desde hacía unas horas, la primera teniente Claudia Grant recorría las estaciones de trabajo del Puente para cerciorarse de lo que ocurría... y tratar de darles algo de compañía a las jóvenes que estaban allí sentadas escuchando los ecos del Armagedón.

Para Claudia, ni siquiera saber que su mejor amiga había escapado de una muerte certera (y encontrado algo más en el proceso) podía lograr que dejara de atormentarse con los pensamientos del infierno en el que se había convertido la Tierra... le era imposible dejar de pensar en la devastación y la muerte, o en las tragedias humanas que las chicas captaban a través de los sistemas de comunicaciones.

Y saber que las chicas estaban escuchando esas mismas transmisiones era lo que la movía a hacer esas rondas: si no podía dejar de sufrir, al menos haría lo posible por acompañar a quienes eran prácticamente sus hermanas menores.

Sentada frente a su consola tradicional, la sargento Sammie Porter tenía a su cargo una labor más específica: a ella le correspondía ocuparse de darle algún tipo de atención a los mensajes que recibían de otras unidades militares, y a partir de eso tratar de compilar algo parecido a un listado de las unidades de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y de las tropas nacionales aliadas que hubieran podido escapar al ataque, una tarea que la mantenía con la mirada pegada a las pantallas de datos en el momento en que Claudia se inclinó suavemente sobre ella para hacerle una pregunta.

– ¿Van bien las cosas, Sammie?

– Mejor de lo que pensaba, teniente – contestó de manera sorpresiva Sammie, señalando luego una de las pantallas frente a ella. – Muchas de nuestras unidades aquí en América del Norte lograron sobrevivir al ataque, y están contactándose unas con otras.

– ¿De cuántas tropas estamos hablando?

– Incluyendo a las fuerzas nacionales, al menos treinta por ciento de nuestras unidades militares de tierra y aire en este continente han establecido contacto radial, y el porcentaje sube si tenemos en cuenta los buques de guerra que estaban en alta mar al momento del ataque. Por lo que recibo del resto del mundo, los porcentajes varían un poco de continente a continente, pero andan rondando esos mismos valores.

No había forma de que Claudia Grant pudiera disimular su sorpresa... con lo devastador que había sido ese ataque, ella no hubiera esperado que ninguna unidad militar sobreviviera, mucho menos el treinta por ciento. Si podían poner en orden a aquellas fuerzas, había buenas posibilidades de organizar esfuerzos de rescate y ayuda humanitaria a escala global, permitiendo que más personas escaparan de la muerte decretada por los Zentraedi el día anterior.

– Eso es un porcentaje bastante alto... dadas las circunstancias.

– No quiere decir que estén intactas, teniente – clarificó Sammie. – Las transmisiones que recibimos indican que prácticamente todas las unidades han sufrido graves pérdidas por el bombardeo, así que tendremos que esperar a que puedan ponerse en orden y reagruparse antes de que puedan hacer algo. Una cosa más...

Antes de que Claudia pudiera decir algo, el capitán Gloval ya estaba respondiéndole a Sammie tras seguir muy atentamente esa conversación.

– ¿Qué?

La respuesta de Sammie fue tan sencilla como escalofriante.

– Todas las unidades que consigo contactar están solicitando que les demos órdenes.

Por un segundo espantoso, Henry Gloval sintió un frío recorriéndole el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies... y de pronto sus hombros se sintieron más pesados, como si la responsabilidad misma se hubiera convertido en una carga tangible que acababa de caer sobre él.

– ¿Esperan órdenes _nuestras_? - preguntó incrédula Vanessa desde su puesto.

Fue el propio Gloval quien contestó con tono sombrío aquella pregunta.

– Esperan órdenes de cualquiera... de quien sea... y no hay nadie que pueda dar órdenes en este momento...

Aquel frío que invadiera el cuerpo del capitán Gloval segundos atrás ahora hacía lo mismo con los de todas las personas que oían aquella conversación... la tripulación del SDF-1 había peleado la guerra virtualmente solos, sin apoyo del resto de las fuerzas de la Tierra Unida u órdenes del Alto Mando, lo que los había vuelto independientes y autosuficientes al punto de olvidar que el resto de las fuerzas militares humanas (que desconocían incluso que se hubiera librado una guerra contra extraterrestres) sí dependían de esas órdenes y decisiones para actuar.

Y sin esas órdenes, y sin los mandos autorizados a emitirlas, sólo había caos y confusión en lo que debía ser una aceitada y funcional máquina militar.

Quien mejor comprendía eso, aún con toda la adrenalina y el temor a flor de piel en él, era el hombre que había conducido al SDF-1 y a sus refugiados civiles durante dos años de espantosa guerra espacial... el más veterano y curtido de todos los que estaban de servicio en el Puente en el día después del Fin del Mundo.

– La Base Alaska, los cuarteles generales del GTU, el Comando de América del Norte, el Pentágono... toda la cadena de mandos está en ruinas... y nadie tiene la menor idea de lo que ocurrió – intervino desde su silla el capitán del SDF-1, guardándose bien dentro el horror que sentía al tratar de conceptualizar el caos mundial y el estremecimiento que le provocaba saber qué era lo que tenía que hacerse. – Sargento Porter.

– ¿Sí, capitán?

– Emita una transmisión general en todo el continente... infórmeles a nuestras unidades que esperen instrucciones y órdenes del SDF-1, y que se mantengan a la espera de un informe completo sobre lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

La sorpresa de la sargento Porter se repitió en el rostro de Claudia, quien puso en voz alta las dudas repentinas de todo el personal del Puente.

– ¿Tenemos la autoridad para hacer eso, señor?

– ¿Queda alguien más que la tenga? – replicó el capitán con un tono escalofriante. – Aún si algún general o almirante sobrevivió al bombardeo, el SDF-1 es en estos momentos el único centro de comunicaciones con plena capacidad. Somos los únicos que podemos coordinar las acciones de nuestras fuerzas en estos momentos.

– Lo comprendo, capitán – aceptó Claudia, mientras el capitán Gloval volvía a dirigirse a Sammie.

– Ordéneles que en la medida de lo posible envíen partidas para recorrer sus regiones en busca de sobrevivientes, y que a los que encuentren los vayan llevando de regreso a sus bases. Al menos debemos hacer algo con todo este desastre.

– Entendido, señor.

– Una cosa más, Sammie...

– ¿Sí, capitán?

El capitán parecía pensativo en su silla, como tantas veces lo había estado antes de decidirse por una movida riesgosa y llena de peligros.

– Continúe contactándose con todas las unidades militares que pueda, y dígale a cualquier general o almirante que consiga contactar en la radio que busco concertar una videoconferencia con todos ellos a la brevedad posible.

– ¿Quiere que contacte a los altos mandos sobrevivientes en América del Norte, señor?

– En todo el _mundo_, Sammie… ahora, cumpla con sus órdenes, sargento.

– Sí, señor – se aprestó a contestar Sammie, sin entender lo que el capitán tenía en mente con esa orden... y sin querer entenderlo por otro lado.

Sólo Gloval entendía plenamente lo que esa orden significaba, y por el momento era preferible que las cosas se mantuvieran así; no quería poner más cosas en la mente de sus oficiales que las que ya estaban allí con todo lo ocurrido en las cataclísmicas jornadas que atravesaban.

Por su parte Claudia estaba por regresar a su puesto cuando notó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención... la rara imagen de la sargento Kim Young completamente quieta y en silencio en su puesto, aparentemente absorta con una transmisión que recibía por la radio de su estación, una transmisión que estaba hecha en un lenguaje que le era totalmente incomprensible a la teniente Grant, y que por eso exacerbó aún más su curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kim?

Kim sólo reaccionó al notar que Claudia se acercaba a ella, contemplando a su superior directa con una expresión que parecía anestesiada por el dolor.

– Estoy escuchando una llamada de auxilio...

– ¿De donde proviene?

– De algún lugar en el noreste de China.

– ¿Acaso hablas chino? – preguntó sorprendida la teniente Grant, sin notar que esa pregunta casi había sonado como un chiste.

– ¿Para qué necesito hablarlo? – murmuró Kim con la voz demasiado neutra y cansada, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada más le quedara por hacer en el mundo. – Está diciendo lo mismo que todos los demás... lo mismo que todas las otras personas...

Claudia Grant miraba con pavor a quien solía ser una de las personas más alegres y joviales de la tripulación del Puente... una joven a quien parecía haberle caído encima todo el peso de dos años de guerra, sumados a lo que significaba el fin del mundo.

– Lo mismo que todos están diciendo hoy: "Por favor, envíen ayuda"... – comenzó a decir Kim casi para ella misma, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el mapa de la Tierra en donde aparecía la fuente de aquella transmisión... – "Necesitamos asistencia médica"... "estamos en un refugio"... "estamos vivos"...

Con la boca repentinamente seca, y ajena al dolor monstruoso que sus palabras habían desatado, Kim Young encontró las fuerzas para decir unas frases finales... preguntas que ese día eran las más repetidas por millones de personas en todo el mundo que intentaban sobreponerse al horror del día anterior.

– "¿Alguien puede oírme... hay alguien más con vida?"

Por prudencia y respeto, nadie en el Puente intentó decir nada más, dejando que pasaran unos segundos de silencio antes de que Claudia hiciera una pregunta.

– ¿Qué es lo más cercano que tenemos a esa llamada de auxilio?

La sargento Young no tardó en contestar; era obvio que había chequeado con anterioridad las posibilidades de montar un rescate... y que esas posibilidades contribuían con su destrozado estado de ánimo.

– El transporte de asalto _Iphigenia_ está en el Mar de China Oriental, pero todos sus efectivos están tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes en el área de Shanghai... fuera de eso, tenemos los restos de tres o cuatro batallones de infantería en esa zona, pero el contacto es intermitente y aún si no lo fuera, están demasiado ocupados tratando de reagruparse como para poder usarlos en alguna misión... todos están tratando de rescatar a alguien...

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kim, y sintiendo cómo la joven sargento se estremecía de dolor por el destino de aquellas personas cuya lengua ni siquiera podía comprender, Claudia sólo podía darle una frase para reconfortarla, que ella bien sabía que no serviría de nada frente al Armagedón.

– Lo siento...

Por desgracia para Kim, al igual que para Claudia y el resto del personal del Puente del SDF-1, no había otra cosa que les quedara más que continuar con sus deberes... que en ese día consistían en escuchar con impotencia, rabia y dolor los llantos de un planeta diezmado y arrasado que clamaba por ayuda.

Para el resto del mundo, el llanto y la impotencia eran emociones y sensaciones repetidas hasta la desesperación; para los tripulantes del SDF-1, eran lujos que no podían permitirse ni por un segundo.

* * *

Por fin, Lisa se sentó en uno de los sillones de su camarote y dejó que su mente y sus emociones vagaran en un esfuerzo por procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en los pasados días...

Lo primero que ella hizo en cuanto tuvo un instante de soledad fue recorrer su camarote, familiarizándose una vez más con todo lo que era suyo... y todo lo que jamás había creído volver a ver. Todos sus recuerdos personales, las cosas que había juntado durante el tiempo que llevaba a bordo del SDF-1, todo era para Lisa Hayes como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Para Lisa, era una sensación de irrealidad y de ensueño... quizás estaba muerta y ésta era la forma que tenía el Cielo de manifestarse a ella: reviviendo la vida que había dejado en su fútil esfuerzo por ponerle fin a la guerra entre los humanos y los Zentraedi.

Desde el momento fatal en que comenzó el bombardeo de Dolza contra la Tierra, la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes se había resignado no sólo a morir, sino a la idea de que todo lo que ella conocía moriría junto con ella... el SDF-1, el capitán Gloval, Claudia y las chicas... su padre... Rick...

Bastó que Lisa pensara en su padre para que las lágrimas que llevaba guardadas desde la noche anterior afloraran, y ella tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí para recobrar alguna clase de control sobre ella misma, por más que su corazón destrozado sólo anhelara llorar y gritar de dolor por la muerte del último miembro de su familia.

En silencio, Lisa oró por el alma de su padre, rogándole a Dios que lo tuviera en su misericordia... y deseando que su padre encontrara la paz que no había podido conseguir en vida.

De pronto, y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, los pensamientos de Lisa se enfocaron en alguien muy distinto, en un joven piloto de combate de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que había aparecido la noche anterior a, literalmente, rescatarla de su destino y llevarla de regreso a la vida.

Desde el primer día de aquella guerra, había algo en Rick Hunter que lo hacía extremadamente interesante para Lisa, y ese algo era una razón tan sencilla como compleja: acostumbrada desde su más tierna infancia al punto de vista militar, Lisa tenía una clasificación muy sencilla de las personas. En el mundo de Lisa Hayes había civiles y había militares, y dentro de estos últimos había oficiales superiores y había subordinados; había amigos y enemigos, había familiares y había extraños, y había personas que cooperaban con ella y había estorbos.

Y Rick Hunter era una persona a quien Lisa no podía encasillar en ninguna de esas categorías.

La primera vez que supo de él, Rick era un chiquillo arrogante e insufrible que se las había arreglado para dejarla en ridículo a causa de su boca demasiado grande... además de demostrar la suficiente habilidad como para volar por sí sólo un caza Veritech sin instrucción previa. Posteriormente y ya dentro del servicio militar, Rick se había vuelto un excepcional piloto de combate que siempre cumplía con la tarea asignada... tras desobedecer "al pie de la letra" las órdenes e instrucciones que ella le daba.

Cuando ella ya lo estaba descartando como un insufrible y arrogante contestatario, varias casualidades del destino le permitieron conocer a alguien totalmente diferente... a una persona decente y noble, atormentada por una soledad casi tan grande como la que envolvía a la propia Lisa Hayes, una persona que incluso dejaba entrever ternura e inocencia.

Eran demasiados contrastes presentes en una misma persona como para no dejarse fascinar por ellos.

Lisa Hayes sólo había conocido a una persona en su vida que ejerciera semejante capacidad de fascinarla como lo había hecho Rick, pero a pesar de eso, hasta ella debía reconocer que Rick Hunter era un animal muy diferente que lo que había sido Karl Riber.

Karl había sido la fascinación de una adolescente... una ilusión de sonrisa amable y mirada soñadora, enfundado en un uniforme de segundo teniente que lo hacía verse más grande que la vida misma. Karl había sido todo lo que Lisa se permitió soñar en un hombre, y había sido dueño de su corazón con tanta fuerza que su influjo se extendió incluso después de la partida que puso fin a esos maravillosos mese de amor... y que sobrevivió aún a la muerte del propio Karl a manos de los terroristas anti-unificación en Marte.

Rick podía ser definido como el anti-Riber: en donde Karl había exudado clase y elegancia, Rick sólo mostraba rudeza y energía; las palabras amables y correctas del segundo teniente Riber enfrentadas contra las contestaciones a veces desmedidas del primer teniente Hunter... y mientras Karl conquistaba con sus modales y su aire de caballero bien criado, Rick hechizaba con lo único que tenía en el mundo: su personalidad y su valor.

La guerra los había acercado, había insistido en poner a cada uno en el camino del otro, a descubrirse bajo el fuego y en medio de una locura que incluso los condujo a besarse como maniobra de distracción... y a revelarse mutuamente como jamás habían creído posible. Incluso, al punto de provocar que las fantasías y los sueños de Lisa se vieran invadidos por ese piloto arrogante y bocón.

Sueños que sólo eso habían sido... hasta que en el anochecer del día anterior, ese sueño había volado en un caza Veritech por el mortal laberinto de túneles de la Base Alaska para rescatarla de una muerte segura en las entrañas de una tierra muerta. Y fantasías que se tornaron realidad cuando los dos se besaron con timidez e inseguridad en el amanecer solitario que le siguió.

Dios... con sólo recordar ese beso, Lisa Hayes recorrió inconscientemente con su dedo los lugares por donde se habían posado los labios de Rick, reviviendo el estremecimiento de aquel momento sin hacerle justicia a la potencia devastadora que había sentido.

Ella tenía vagos recuerdos de que los dos se habían vuelto a besar después de eso... una o dos veces en la cabina del Skull Uno, y otra vez antes de que Rick la dejara sola en el camarote mientras él se iba a buscar víveres para reabastecer la cocina de Lisa.

Y así era como Lisa Hayes se había quedado sola en su camarote, en compañía de sus recuerdos, sus fantasmas y las dudas sobre lo que vendría a continuación...

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?

Su sentido común le revelaba con su habitual precisión que cualquier cosa que ella se permitiera mantener con el teniente Hunter era una locura suicida: él era un muchachito varios años más joven que ella, que no sólo tenía un rango inferior al que ella ostentaba sino que incluso le estaba subordinado en el campo de batalla, con una personalidad diferente de la suya como el día y la noche, y aún si le prestaba atención a esas cosas, con un origen y crianza diametralmente opuesto a los que ella había tenido.

Era una invitación al desastre... era prácticamente la promesa de un cruel desengaño y un corazón roto. Y ella no era una adolescente que pudiera permitirse perder la cabeza por un enamoramiento irracional: ella era una teniente comandante en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, con un deber que cumplir y con obligaciones que sólo habrían de crecer en vistas del desastre que había atravesado la Humanidad.

Y aún a pesar de eso, aún contra las miles de dudas y docenas de buenas razones que le sugerían a Lisa dar por concluido el asunto, su corazón insistía en seguir adelante contra todo.

Aquel beso que los dos compartieron en medio del desierto doce horas antes había sido mucho más que algo placentero.

Había sido correcto.

Se había sentido correcto y necesario, como si respondiera a un deseo profundo e inconsciente de su propio ser, como si fuera algo que estaba escrito en el destino, tan evidente como la sucesión del día y la noche y tan necesario para su propio ser que ella nunca se había sentido más viva y vital que cuando sus labios reclamaron los de Rick en aquel beso que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Y contra esa sensación, ni las razones más variadas del sentido común podían enfrentarse...

Lisa miró de reojo a un reloj digital colgado en una de las paredes del camarote; ya casi eran las diez de la mañana, y Rick no debía estar tardando mucho más con su expedición de compras.

En poco más, ella lo tendría de regreso en su camarote... y allí ella debería tomar una decisión.

¿Decirle que todo había sido un error y un malentendido, y proponerle dejar todo atrás para seguir con sus vidas como si nada de eso hubiera pasado?

¿O seguir adelante contra viento y marea, enviando los prudentes consejos del sentido común al diablo y entregándose a lo que su corazón insistía en afirmar que era el camino correcto?

¿La razón o la pasión?

¿Su vida como había sido hasta aquel día... o Rick?

La batalla había comenzado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sentido común y el lado racional de Lisa Hayes no tenían una victoria asegurada.

Iba a ser una dura pelea, que continuaría mientras Lisa se daba una muy necesaria ducha.

* * *

¿Qué se supone que haces la mañana después del fin del mundo?

Cada tripulante del SDF-1 buscaba respuestas a esa pregunta en miles de actividades diferentes, todas ellas tendientes a alejar de sus mentes la idea de la devastación de todo lo que habían conocido. Muchos buscaban refugio en la rutina diaria, esforzándose por no darse espacio para un minuto de reflexión... al menos en público. Si bien algunos rostros de los miles y miles de personas que poblaban la gigantesca nave reflejaban tristeza y depresión, otros se contorsionaban en vanos intentos de demostrar una alegría pasajera ante cualquier cosa que pudieran. Irónicamente, eran aquellos que más se esforzaban por aparentar normalidad quienes parecían más tristes y devastados por la monstruosidad que había tenido lugar el día anterior.

Para la primera teniente Claudia Grant, la respuesta pasaba por quedarse en sus escasos ratos libres en la cafetería del SDF-1, dedicando toda su atención a la taza de café que tenía enfrente. Mirando hacia su lado, Claudia dejó pasar unos segundos contemplando la silla que estaba junto a la suya, puesta como si alguien más estuviera sentado allí, pero completamente vacía, como si Claudia la estuviera guardando para alguien más... deseando que él estuviera allí para acompañarla en aquella mañana.

Todo lo que veían de Claudia era su inagotable fortaleza, su capacidad para, en apariencia, soportarlo todo con estoicismo. Muchas personas, el Trío Terrible entre ellas, admiraban a Claudia por su resistencia y sangre fría a pesar de todas las circunstancias. Si tan sólo ellos supieran la verdad... si ellos pudieran saber que Claudia lo resistía todo porque ya no le quedaba nada por perder. Sólo le quedaba seguir adelante con su vida y resistir, sin permitirse caer en el desaliento.

Pero a veces era tan difícil... se le hacía tan difícil seguir adelante sin la compañía de Roy...

Y resistir el impacto de algo tan monstruoso como el fin del mundo sin Roy a su lado se hacía cada vez más intolerable.

Fue entonces, perdida como siempre en el recuerdo de aquel atardecer fatídico en que Roy sucumbió a sus heridas, que Claudia divisó a Rick caminando presuroso en dirección a la cafetería de la nave, cuando debía estar haciéndole compañía a Lisa.

Al principio, Claudia pensó que el muy tonto debió haber dejado sola a Lisa en su camarote, y se puso de pie con toda la intención de comérselo crudo por ese descuido, pero detuvo sus intenciones cuando pudo ver que Rick no se sentaba a pedir un café, sino que iba hacia la surtida despensa que funcionaba en uno de los extremos de la cafetería... observando la sección de dulces y golosinas.

Tal vez los milagros sí eran reales, y tal vez algo bueno saliera de toda aquella demencia de la guerra.

Viéndolo tan concentrado en surtir una despensa, cosa que jamás lo había visto hacer desde que lo conocía, Claudia quiso creer que allá en el otro mundo Roy estaba sonriendo ante el hecho de que su hermanito finalmente hubiera entrado en razón. La teniente Grant podía recordar sin esfuerzo todas aquellas charlas con Roy en las que habían llegado a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano la "comadreja parlanchina" y el "incompetente insubordinado" terminarían más juntos de lo que podían creer... a pesar de ellos mismos.

Pero a pesar de todo, con o sin esperanzas, Claudia tenía todavía que asegurarse de que Rick tuviera en cuenta algo muy importante si era que volvería con Lisa, al menos durante los próximos días.

Tomándose unos segundos para volver a leer el título de un escueto reporte que le había dado el capitán Gloval minutos atrás, Claudia se decidió a resolver este asunto, y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde estaba el joven piloto, con toda la intención de hacerle entender a Rick que tenía la oportunidad en ese momento de darle a su "hermana menor" lo que ella misma jamás podría tener...

En cuanto pudo alcanzar a Rick, lo tocó en el hombro, sacándolo de Dios sabe qué meditación en la que estaba muy ocupado. Girando sobresaltado, Rick se encontró con Claudia, quien en ese momento parecía aún más imponente de lo que era habitualmente.

– Eh¡Claudia!... ¡qué sorpresa! – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Claudia le devolvió una sonrisa poco humorística y le puso una mano en el hombro, antes de continuar en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas sobre la seriedad que tenía.

– Teniente Hunter, tengo que hablar con usted.

* * *

En rigor, Rick no sólo había ido hasta la cafetería reservada a los militares, que además servía como mercadito, para comprar la comida, decidiéndose por spaghetti ("Ante la duda, pasta" era una de las frases de cabecera de Mitchell Hunter), sino que aprovechó a pasar por su camarote para quitarse el traje de piloto que vestía desde antes de la batalla y darse una muy necesaria ducha.

En cuanto entró a su propio camarote, Rick se sintió agobiado por los eventos del día anterior. La última vez que había estado allí, preparándose para el combate, se había ido pensando que jamás volvería a ese lugar. Era pequeño y apretado, pero era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía en el mundo.

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan frío estar allí?

Se sentía tan solo, tan frío y vacío, incluso... impersonal. En el poco tiempo que llevaba fuera de allí, menos de un día para ser exacto, ese lugar había pasado a ser una simple habitación para él. No sabía cuál era la razón de aquella extraña sensación, y estuvo a punto de descartarla como un resabio emocional de la batalla, pero aún seguía molestándolo.

Cayó en la cuenta mientras se desvestía para ducharse.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos y trabajaba para quitarse el traje de vuelo, alcanzó a mirar el portarretratos que tenía encima de su escritorio. Era aquella foto que se había tomado con Minmei junto a la fuente del parque hacía ya dos años, en las vísperas de su bautismo de fuego en la Batalla de los Anillos de Saturno. Durante esos dos años había reverenciado aquella fotografía como si fuera una reliquia sagrada, algo que le daba fuerzas no sólo para luchar en esa guerra cada vez más cruel, sino para proseguir en esa cruzada personal que se había impuesto para ganar el corazón de Minmei.

Pero ahora...

Lo único que sentía al ver esa foto era precisamente... nada. Ya no lo inspiraba en lo más mínimo, ni le estremecía el corazón clavar sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de Minmei, inmortalizado por la cámara, ni sentía que esa sonrisa era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Era como si todo aquello que había hecho por Minmei se hubiera derrumbado como castillo de naipes. ¿Acaso era posible que sus sentimientos cambiaran tan radicalmente de un día para el otro¿Cómo era posible amar a una persona y al día siguiente no sentir nada, excepto a lo sumo un afecto amistoso?

La pregunta que retumbaba con cada vez mayor insistencia en la cabeza de Rick era:

"_¿Alguna vez la amé?_"

Rick no dejó de hacerse esa pregunta mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre él, removiendo todos los vestigios de sudor y suciedad acumulados durante el día anterior. En todas las veces que se preguntaba eso, siempre aparecía la misma respuesta, y esa respuesta tenía largos cabellos color miel y brillantes ojos verdes, y una sonrisa encantadora que lentamente lo llevaba a la locura.

Al salir de la ducha, se decidió por algo cómodo de vestir para pasar el rato, y optó por unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca que llevaba el emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en la espalda, y la calavera y dos tibias del Escuadrón Skull en el pecho.

Terminando con lo que había ido a hacer a su camarote, Rick tomó toda la comida que había comprado en la cafetería y se dirigió al camarote de Lisa tan rápido como pudo, esperando no haber tardado demasiado con aquella excursión. Al llegar a la puerta del camarote, Rick permaneció afuera medio minuto, pensando en lo que haría una vez que entrara.

Había momentos en su vida en los que Rick no entendía cómo podía confundirse tanto respecto de lo que quería, y para su desgracia ése era uno de esos. No quería otra cosa más que pasar tiempo con Lisa, eso estaba claro para él, pero ¿hasta donde llegaría aquella noche? Era una pregunta vital para él, una de cuya respuesta dependería el futuro de la incipiente relación que había nacido entre las cenizas pocas horas atrás.

¿Hasta donde se permitiría llegar¿Sabría cuando detenerse? Y peor aún... ¿podría hacerlo?

Se decidió a entrar, y golpeó la puerta para anunciarse, sintiendo que a cada segundo su corazón latía con más fuerza, hasta casi estallar en su pecho.

– Pasa, está abierto... – oyó que le decía Lisa desde adentro, y cuando abría la puerta se dio cuenta de que jamás le había dicho a Lisa que era él quien pedía entrar.

Ya dentro del camarote, Rick se preguntó dónde estaría Lisa, ya que no estaba en la sala de estar ni podía verla por allí. Estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando vio que ella estaba saliendo del dormitorio, y su corazón casi se detuvo al verla.

Rick Hunter sólo había visto a Lisa Hayes completamente mojada una vez en su vida, cuando ambos habían caído en el tanque de agua de la nave de Breetai durante su escape, y todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión que le provocó el verla así.

De modo que sólo pudo contemplar con la boca abierta cual tonto cómo Lisa entraba en la sala de estar vistiendo una sencilla camiseta de color celeste y pantalones de gimnasia, mientras su largo cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros empapado por completo, y libre de aquellos rizos que ella insistía en hacerse. En su rostro aún podían verse gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y todo lo que Rick pudo hacer fue contemplarla embobado, a riesgo de quedar con la boca abierta como el bobo del pueblo.

Había algo más en la mirada que Lisa le dirigió… él podía ver en esos ojos verdes una batalla que rugía dentro de la joven mujer que estaba frente a él, un combate sin cuartel que por alguna razón lo llenaba de temor e inquietud, porque sabía que en esa lucha se estaba jugando el destino de lo que los dos habían encontrado casi sin buscarlo la noche anterior.

El segundo que pasaron los dos mirándose a los ojos transcurrió para Rick y Lisa como si fuera una vida entera, y concluyó cuando la comandante Hayes caminó con paso decidido hacia Rick y luego, sin darle oportunidad alguna de reaccionar, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con total y absoluta desesperación, haciendo que el piloto de combate trastabillara sólo con la fuerza que ella ponía en aquel beso…

Rick estaba demasiado atontado por ese beso como para notar que Lisa se relajaba perceptiblemente, abandonando toda la tensión que parecía haber tenido momentos antes. No era su culpa; ya tenía bastante para procesar sólo con el hambre, la pasión y la urgencia que Lisa había puesto en el beso que los dos compartieron.

Pero muy a pesar de él, que había estado disfrutando el beso con todas sus fuerzas, los labios de los dos se separaron y una vez más se quedaron mirándose a los ojos… sólo que esta vez no había ni tensión ni dudas en sus miradas, sino un brillo que ninguno de los dos recordaba haber visto antes en los ojos del otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella, al ver que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, sin moverse ni emitir sonido alguno.

Sólo un balbuceo salió de boca del teniente Hunter mientras miraba de reojo las bolsas de alimentos que había traído, en una clara demostración de lo obvio y evidente.

– Traje... traje algo para comer.

– Veo que te bañaste y cambiaste – dijo Lisa, y por un instante Rick pudo notar que estaba mirándolo como tratando de ver a través de su camiseta. – Yo también, de veras que lo necesitaba.

– Ya lo creo – dijo Rick, haciendo lo posible para no figurarse a una Lisa desnuda bajo la ducha.

Esa fue una misión que le resultó imposible por completo, por más que conjurara recuerdos que iban desde la borrachera de Roy cuando terminó la secundaria hasta la imagen de Exedore cantando "Stagefright" durante la conferencia con Gloval. Como no podía ser de otra manera, sus instintos ganaron la batalla, y encontró que su mente se perdía en imágenes de Lisa tal como había venido al mundo.

– Mmm... ¿Pasta? – exclamó Lisa sosteniendo un paquete de spaghetti en la mano como si fuera un tesoro, y sacando a Rick de sus fantasías. – Eres un adivino, Rick...

Después de dejar el paquete de spaghetti sobre una mesa, Lisa miró el resto de las bolsas que había traído, repletas de condimentos, galletitas, café, jugo... y su voz se quebró de la emoción que le provocó el que Rick pensara hasta tal punto en ella.

– Rick, no debiste molestarte... has traído de todo.

– No fue nada... – respondió Rick, absorto como estaba en los ojos y la sonrisa de ella, y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por haberla hecho feliz.

– ¿Cuánto te costó?

Lisa ya estaba lista para ir a buscar una billetera, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la mano de Rick tomándola del brazo.

– Va por cuenta mía, comandante Hayes. Después de todo, mis órdenes son asegurarme de que usted descanse.

Lisa se llevó las manos a la cintura, y dedicó a Rick su mejor actuación de oficial militar avinagrada.

– Casi te prefería cuando eras insubordinado...

En lugar de contestarle como su orgullo exigía, Rick ayudó a Lisa a llevar todas las cosas hasta la cocina y a ponerlas en los lugares que correspondieran, y luego le dio una mano con la preparación de los spaghetti que almorzarían... No importaba que fueran las diez de la mañana; ambos estaban muertos de hambre, y podrían haberse comido una vaca entera de haber encontrado una.

La cocineta era demasiado pequeña para los dos, y ambos tuvieron más de un problema tratando de moverse en ese espacio reducido, aunque eso significó muchos roces y fugaces contactos de sus cuerpos que sólo los hicieron delirar aún más. Por supuesto, ambos quisieron convencerse de que cada roce había sido un "accidente", pero pronto descubrieron que, por alguna razón, se habían vuelto particularmente torpes en ese lugar.

– ¡¡Hunter!! – gritó ella, que estaba inclinada para controlar mejor el spaghetti cuando Rick pasó para llevar cubiertos a la mesa y se apoyó por accidente... allá abajo y por detrás.

– ¡Lo siento!

La disculpa de Rick fue hecha con un tono que de disculpa tenía muy poco, mientras una sonrisa inoportuna lo traicionaba en cuanto los recuerdos de otra oportunidad muy parecida a aquella, en la entrada de un cine, vinieron a su memoria.

A diferencia de aquella oportunidad, esta vez Rick sí concebía razones para querer tocarla.

Dejando de lado la pasta, Lisa giró para confrontar a Rick, y toda su voluntad de castigarlo por aquella transgresión desapareció en cuanto clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de él. A Rick le ocurrió algo parecido, ya que había quedado embobado frente a Lisa, y demasiado consciente de sí mismo y de todo lo que ella despertaba en él al tenerla tan cerca, tan próxima... tan frágil y atractiva como fuerte y determinada. Casi podía sentir su calor en su piel, podía escuchar el ritmo de su respiración cada vez más entrecortada...

La distancia entre los dos era a cada instante más reducida, y todo el cuerpo de Rick se estremecía de sólo pensar en el momento en que ambos se encontrarían. Era cada vez más incontrolable, cada vez menos una decisión consciente y más una fuerza de la naturaleza...

Fue entonces que el agua de los spaghetti comenzó a hervir, haciéndose notar con un inoportuno silbido que borró el clima tan interesante que estaba naciendo entre los dos jóvenes oficiales.

Dejando de lado ese breve momento de tanta expectativa, y dispuesto a sacar aunque más no fuera algo de todo eso, Rick se acercó para besar suavemente a Lisa en los labios mientras la ayudaba a llevar la comida a la mesa.

– Huele bien... – dijo Rick llenándose los pulmones con el aroma de la comida y frotándose las manos con expectativa. – Veamos qué tal te manejas con la pasta, comandante.

La comandante Hayes entrecerró los ojos y miró al piloto con actitud desafiante.

– Ya verás¡acabarás pidiéndome que cocine para ti todos los días!

Rick abrió bien grandes los ojos, deseando con todo su corazón que eso fuera cierto, ya que significaría tener a Lisa todos los días junto a él... aunque más no fuera para almorzar.

Los dos se prepararon para sentarse a la mesa, uno frente al otro, y Rick, como buen caballero que era por debajo de ese exterior desordenado e insubordinado, la ayudó cortésmente a sentarse, y una vez que Lisa estuvo cómoda en su silla, procedió a servir en el plato de ella una generosa porción de pasta, a la cual condimentó a gusto de ella con salsa, sal y queso.

– Lamento no tener vino para acompañar la pasta – se disculpó Rick mientras le servía jugo de manzana. – Mi padre decía que la pasta se come con vino o no se come.

Lisa sólo respondió con una sonrisa, azorada ante semejante despliegue de galantería por parte de Rick.

– Eso acabará con mi dieta...

Era una broma hasta para ella misma, dado que jamás en su vida había caído en la manía de las dietas. Para Lisa Hayes, era preferible comer bien y darse gusto, y después eliminar el exceso con constante y diario ejercicio físico, hábito adquirido por ella desde el secundario.

– Olvídalo, Lisa... necesitas comer bien hoy. ¡Buen provecho! – respondió él, tomando asiento frente a ella e invitándola con un gesto a dar inicio.

Lisa ya estaba enroscando una buena cantidad de spaghetti en su tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.

– ¡No me lo dicen dos veces!

Luego de algunos segundos, Lisa dejó escapar un sonido de aprobación ante el plato que ella misma había preparado, mientras que Rick sólo tenía palabras de felicitación después de probar el primer bocado.

– ¡Cocinas muy bien!

– Te lo dije... – contestó Lisa dándose aires y provocando una sonrisa de parte de Rick. – También sé bailar y coser, por si te lo preguntabas.

Los dos continuaron atacando sus platos sin pausa, pues realmente estaban hambrientos. Pero además de calmar su hambre de alimentos, les servía además para no pensar en las ganas cada vez más intensas que tenían de calmar otra hambre que sentían que les quemaba las entrañas... el hambre que tenían uno de otro.

Rick levantó la vista un segundo, y contempló muy divertido cómo Lisa luchaba por dar cuenta de un fideo que había quedado colgando de su boca, en una escena muy poco refinada. En cuanto Lisa acabó de sorber el fideo renegado, Rick dejó escapar una carcajada, a la que ella se sumó por contagio, sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Lisa en cuanto pudo parar de reír.

– Es que me recuerdas una película...

– ¿Cuál película? – volvió a preguntar, intrigada acerca de a qué cosa la había asociado Rick.

– ¿Prometes no reírte?

– Lo prometo. ¿Cuál película?

– Es una de Disney... "La Dama y el Vagabundo".

Lisa buscó en su memoria de qué película se trataba, y en cuanto lo hizo, recordando la escena que más se parecía a ese momento, su boca se abrió en un gesto de indignación y su ceño se frunció en una falsa expresión de reprobación, y al cabo de un segundo estiró la mano para golpear teatralmente a Rick en el brazo.

– ¡¡Te estás buscando una corte marcial!!

– ¿Pero sí le encuentras el parecido, no? – la desafió Rick, simulando estar lastimado por aquel golpe.

Ella sonrió, y se encontró que la mano con la que había golpeado a Rick había bajado casi por sí sola hasta posarse en la mano de él. Se sentía tan bien... tener la mano de Rick en la suya, el estremecimiento que le provocaba cada vez que su piel tocaba la de Rick.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Rick movió la mano hasta que fue él quien tuvo la mano de Lisa en la suya, acariciándola y sintiendo derretirse al ver la mirada de cariño que había aparecido en los ojos verdes de ella. El tiempo ya no pasaba para ellos... se hallaban congelados en ese instante tan singular sin intención alguna de soltarse.

Fue Lisa quien no pudo resistir, y poniéndose de pie con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo a Rick de reaccionar, se inclinó sobre donde estaba él y le plantó un largo beso en los labios, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Rick en el mismo acto. Esta vez Rick sí pudo reaccionar rápido y tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera en el suelo del camarote, sin despegarse en ningún momento de ese beso que rápidamente lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

Al principio, Rick y Lisa lo mantuvieron como algo inocente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y sus labios seguían juntos, crecía en ellos una pasión que amenazaba con incendiarlos si no encontraban una salida. El contacto entre sus labios, tímido y fugaz al comienzo, se hizo progresivamente furioso y desesperado, y empezaron a perder los estribos en cuanto sus lenguas pudieron encontrarse, trenzándose en una batalla de sensaciones que los enloquecían.

Ambos se sentían cada vez más necesitados de los labios del otro, y parecía que se iban a fundir en las emociones que sentían con tanta intensidad, hasta que por esas cosas de la vida, por esos accidentes inoportunos que siempre encuentran un espacio para molestar, Rick apoyó la mano pesadamente en el plato de pasta que había estado comiendo hasta hacía un minuto.

La sensación de que su mano se había encontrado con algo húmedo y resbaloso sacó a Rick de aquel trance en el que se hallaba, y por instinto giró la cabeza para mirar en qué se había metido, lanzando una mirada de disgusto al plato que, al fin y al cabo, no tenía la culpa de que quien debía estar comiendo se hallara entretenido en otras cosas.

Por un segundo, el temor invadió a Lisa, pensando -¡maldita inseguridad!- que Rick estaba teniendo dudas sobre el asunto e incluso temiendo, al ver la mirada desviada de Rick, que él hubiera sentido repulsión al contacto físico con ella. Por fortuna para ella, las palabras que Rick escupió en ese momento exorcizaron aquellos temores.

– ¡¿Pero será posible...?!

Rick había levantado la mano manchada de salsa hasta tenerla a nivel de los ojos, y se quedaba viendo y maldiciendo mientras la salsa caía sobre el plato, sin por ello estar menos sucia la mano en cuestión.

En cuanto Lisa pudo entender lo que había pasado, entró a reírse con ganas de todo aquello, olvidando su malestar por haber interrumpido aquel momento tan apasionado, y besó a Rick en la frente sin dejar de reír.

– ¿Ahora quién se está riendo? – la reprendió Rick, mientras con su otra mano se pasaba una servilleta en un vano intento de limpiarse.

Ella no podía hablar, ocupada en reírse de Rick como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Por fin, respirando lenta y pausadamente para calmar la risa y recuperar la compostura, ella lo miró con ternura y le dijo:

– ¿No te enseñaron que con la comida no se juega?

– No fue culpa mía – trató de defenderse, mientras olía su mano y pensaba que apestaría a salsa durante días, para luego taladrar a Lisa con una mirada de deseo. – Alguien me estaba distrayendo...

Más que molestarse, Lisa esbozó una media sonrisa y tocó entre los ojos de él con su dedo índice, gesto que provocó que Rick literalmente temblara.

– Excusas, Hunter, sólo tienes excusas...

Con sonrisas divertidas, pero con fuego en sus miradas, Rick y Lisa volvieron cada uno frente a sus platos, y se dispusieron a terminar de una vez por todas con la comida, cosa que finalmente hicieron sin que se produjeran más arrebatos de besos, ni contratiempos con la salsa.

– Espero que hayas guardado lugar para el postre... – dijo Rick levantándose y caminando hacia donde había dejado un bolso de mano que trajo consigo.

La siempre seria y responsable teniente comandante Hayes alzó la cabeza y miró por todas partes como niña curiosa.

– ¿Postre¡Más vale que no estés bromeando, teniente!

Después de dar algunas vueltas con el bolso, Rick extrajo una caja de bombones surtidos de chocolate blanco y negro, y disfrutó enormemente con la cara de placer que ponía Lisa en cuanto pudo ver en qué consistiría el postre.

Ella alargó la mano para tomar uno, pero Rick alejó la caja justo a tiempo, y después le dijo, como regañándola:

– No, jovencita... no hasta que hayamos levantado la mesa, recuerde sus modales.

Sin mediar palabra, Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar la mesa con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, llevando las cosas de regreso a la cocineta, encontrando cuando volvió que Rick ya estaba haciéndose un lugar en el sofá de la sala de estar.

– Ven, siéntate aquí – la invitaba Rick.

Lisa no necesitó muchas más indicaciones, y caminó raudamente hasta hallar un lugar en el sofá, bien cerca de donde Rick había tomado asiento.

No pasó mucho para que Lisa se estirara, y con suaves movimientos se recostó sobre el pecho de Rick, quien para ese momento ya estaba despatarrado en el sofá. Ambos se sentían tan cómodos, tan bien consigo mismos y uno con el otro, que el tiempo se les antojó inexistente, moviéndose solamente para tomar un bombón y llevárselo a la boca de vez en cuando.

Rick trataba de absorber todas aquellas sensaciones que le habían parecido imposibles apenas dos días atrás. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría junto a una Lisa Hayes recostada sobre su pecho, él lo hubiera descartado como un desvarío. Pero ahora... la sola cercanía de Lisa era intoxicante, y le parecía que le daba fuerzas como para hacer cosas que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Jamás, en los dos años que se conocían, Rick se había sentido tan suelto de cuerpo y palabra cerca de Lisa. Siempre había guardado distancia y se había evitado dar gestos ambiguos hacia ella. Había dos razones para eso: la primera, relevante para su carrera, era que Lisa era la teniente comandante Hayes, aquella controladora de vuelo que había convertido su tarea de controlar a Rick a través de la red táctica en la misión personal de su vida; la segunda, era que él había estado corriendo todos esos años tras de Minmei, como si se tratara del oro al final del arco iris.

Y entonces descubrió que debajo de la dura e inflexible teniente comandante Hayes estaba escondida Lisa, una mujer que ejercía sobre él y sin estridencias un influjo cada vez más poderoso, y descubrió en el momento en que besó a Minmei antes de la batalla que el oro al final del arco iris no existe... y que el propio arco iris es una ilusión, bella pero inasible.

Esto era la realidad... aquella mujer que se hallaba recargada sobre su pecho, inmóvil excepto cuando el ritmo de la respiración de Rick elevaba y bajaba su pecho, haciendo que la cabeza de Lisa siguiera el ritmo. Todos los sentidos de Rick estaban al máximo, y cada roce del cabello de Lisa con su piel enviaba descargas por todo su ser que lo hacían temblar.

De pronto, azotados por sus conciencias, Rick y Lisa se sintieron culpables por ese momento que compartían, una sensación de culpa que nacía de estar disfrutando un pequeño instante de paz y alegría mientras el mundo alrededor de ellos se deshacía en lágrimas y dolor. ¿Cómo podían dos personas siquiera atreverse a comportarse como si el la devastación y muerte del día anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido?

Resultaba más lógico llorar y lamentarse de la ruina, resultaba hasta más correcto y apropiado que estar en ese camarote y tan cerca uno del otro.

Pero en última instancia... ¿qué quedaba por hacer?

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer ellos dos que no fuera intentar rescatar algo de lo que había caído bajo las armas Zentraedi¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer más que intentar refugiarse el uno en el otro, buscando en la compañía cada vez más deseada de la otra persona el resguardo y la tranquilidad que parecía estarles negada?

Si había una esperanza para el mundo y la humanidad, estaba justamente en no dejarse vencer por la melancolía y el dolor, y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar aquello por lo que valía la pena vivir. Y entre esas cosas estaban momentos como los que Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter se permitían compartir.

La alternativa era la desesperación.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía hacia ella, Rick no dejaba de sentirse cohibido con ella, temeroso de revelar demasiado de prisa todo lo que ella le estaba provocando, aquellas emociones profundas y apenas contenibles que poco a poco dominaban su ser. Por el otro lado, Rick se sentía tan bien junto a Lisa que por fin podía hacer gala de todo su humor, que tanto había escondido frente a ella por temor a una corte marcial, y poco a poco descubría en Lisa una capacidad para el humor y la travesura que hubiera puesto en vergüenza a aquel donjuán y bromista nato que había sido Roy Fokker.

Por su parte, Lisa estaba conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas... de tristeza por todo lo que había pasado durante la jornada de sangre y fuego que había devorado a la Tierra, y de alegría por haber encontrado en medio de todo ese horror el cariño de aquel hombre irritante y desordenado que lentamente había reemplazado en su corazón al fantasma de Karl Riber.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus vidas, de todo lo que eran ellos por fuera del servicio militar, y con cada nueva historia que se contaban, Rick y Lisa se hallaron descubriendo más acerca de aquella otra persona con la que, casi sin saberlo, habían forjado aquel vínculo tan raro y precioso que es el amor.

Rick le contaba a Lisa historias sobre su padre, que iban desde su propia experiencia militar hasta los años del Circo, lo que significó para él crecer en compañía de aquella alma rebelde e inspiradora que fue Roy Fokker de niño y adolescente, las miles de andanzas y correrías de Rick y Roy durante la escuela y la secundaria, todas las cuales incluían alguna broma pesada, algún comentario sarcástico o alguna galantería indiscreta, todas ellas a cargo de Roy. Le contaba sobre la vida en el Circo Aéreo, yendo de un lugar a otro casi sin residencia fija, de show aéreo en show aéreo, lo que fue para él aprender a pilotear bajo la mirada vigilante de su padre y de Roy...

También pensó en contarle acerca de su madre, a quien tan poco había conocido antes de que la enfermedad la reclamara para sí; pensó en revelarle sus recuerdos de ese momento tan trágico en el que vio a su padre, a aquel héroe de su infancia, sucumbir en un accidente tan conocido como imposible de prever, perdiendo la vida en ese instante sin siquiera despedirse de sus hijos natural y adoptivo, que estaban allí contemplando horrorizados cómo se le iba la vida.

Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, recordando que el padre de Lisa había seguramente fallecido, consumido por el infierno en el que se había convertido la Base Alaska, y con tino y buen sentido Rick decidió que no era momento para hacer que Lisa abriera las puertas de ese momento trágico; sólo tocaría el tema si Lisa misma estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello.

En su mente volvieron a tronar las palabras que Claudia le había lanzado en la cafetería mientras hacía aquellas compras. Aquellas palabras que le habían provocado escalofríos al oírlas, pronunciadas con una claridad tan evidente que asustaba, y que habían despertado en él una resolución que jamás pensó que tuviera.

"_Teniente... Rick, lo que Lisa necesita ahora es una razón para vivir y no una causa para llorar. Hagas lo que hagas... hazla sentir viva._"

Hacerla sentir viva.

¿Cómo hacer algo como eso? Rick no lo sabía, pero de cualquier manera estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Como para no perder el ánimo de la ocasión, Rick se enfocó en la serie invicta de campeonatos de vuelo amateur que había ganado con habilidad cada vez más sorprendente, los concursos aéreos en los que había participado, todo lo que había hecho de su vida hasta el día en que, respondiendo a la invitación que le había hecho llegar su hermano adoptivo, ya convertido en todo un oficial militar varias veces condecorado, había abordado su Mockingbird y puesto rumbo a una diminuta isla del Pacífico llamada Macross para lo que prometía ser un día de fiesta...

– ... y justo cuando el piloto del Veritech 4 creía que tenía toda la atención del público, aparezco por abajo y por detrás, pasando a menos de diez metros de su cabina y volando invertido como si fuera poco... ¡Creo que todavía debe tener pesadillas! – reía Rick luego de contarle a Lisa aquella pirueta con la que había llegado a la isla Macross, irrumpiendo con descaro en las soberbias exhibiciones de los VF-1 del Skull.

– Lo recuerdo bien – rió Lisa rememorando aquel incidente. – Creo que fue la primera vez que te insulté, aunque no sabía de quién estaba hablando...

Por su parte, Lisa le platicaba a Rick acerca de crecer en una familia militar, y una de la prosapia y herencia como la de los Hayes, con todo lo que venía asociado: los traslados constantes de una punta a otra del país debido a las reasignaciones militares de su padre, la vida cotidiana en una base militar, tratando de crecer como una niña normal en medio de una base custodiada y a la vista de los buques de guerra, las largas jornadas que pasaba en la residencia familiar cercana a Nueva York, recorriendo la biblioteca de la familia y devorando cada libro, las elegantes cenas y reuniones de sociedad a las que había asistido y en las que muchas veces se había aburrido hasta la exasperación, los actos formales de la Armada, e incluso la oportunidad en la que Lisa había conocido al Presidente de los Estados Unidos (que le pareció un poco tonto), en ocasión de una condecoración que había recibido en la Casa Blanca el entonces contralmirante Hayes por servicios heroicos en las misiones de paz en Yugoslavia, una de las primeras acciones que se convertirían con el correr de los años y de la violencia en la Guerra Global.

Lisa también pensó en contarle acerca de su madre y de la larga y extenuante lucha que mantuvo contra la enfermedad, dando una pelea sin cuartel que sólo acabó el día en que finalmente falleció, llevándose con ella algo del espíritu de Lisa y sumiéndola en una melancolía que desde entonces siempre estuvo presente; pensó en contarle todo sobre su relación con Karl, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta aquel momento en el que uno de los ayudantes de su padre le comunicó lo que había pasado en la Base Sara... pensó en hablarle acerca de los últimos momentos de su padre en la Base Alaska, incluso del momento en que ella lo vio morir. Pero se contuvo antes de abrir la boca... lo último que necesitaba Rick era que ella se lanzara en un panegírico de Karl, y lo último que necesitaba ella era pensar en la muerte... había visto demasiada muerte aquellos días, y ansiaba con desesperación todo lo que fuera vida... y en ese momento, la vida era para ella Rick Hunter.

– ¿El día que decidí ser militar? – Lisa rememoró, en respuesta a una pregunta de Rick, y finalmente encontró el momento que estaba buscando. – Tenía ocho años, y habíamos ido a recibir a mi padre a San Diego... acababa de terminar una navegación de patrulla de seis meses en un portaaviones por el Golfo Pérsico. Papá me dio permiso para subir al portaaviones, y recuerdo que cuando vi todos esos aviones en la cubierta de vuelo me dije "¡algún día yo voy a tener uno de estos!"

Junto a ella, Rick le prestaba atención como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

– ¿Querías tener un avión?

– Un _portaaviones_ – respondió Lisa muy suelta de cuerpo.

Semejante descaro merecía una reacción apropiada por parte de Rick, que consistió en besar la mejilla de la comandante Hayes hasta que la dejó en paz para que terminara de contar su historia.

– Incluso llegué a subirme a un F-14, y papá me puso un casco de vuelo... ¡si alguna vez la encuentro, te mostraré la foto! No le pregunté al piloto porque sabía la respuesta que me daría, pero todo lo que quería era dar una vuelta en ese avión...

– No sabes lo que hubiera dado por subirme a un F-14 a los ocho años…

Había algo de celos en la respuesta de Rick... aquellos poderosos cazas, en cuyo diseño y configuración se había inspirado el VF-1, habían sido uno de los mayores sueños de la vida de Rick, quien desde que tenía uso de razón había leído todo cuanto caía en sus manos sobre aquella potente máquina de combate.

Así continuaron hablando durante horas, contando todo de sus vidas salvo aquellas partes que aún guardaban por miedo o preocupación, sin notar el paso del tiempo. La mañana cedió lugar al mediodía, y las primeras horas de la tarde ya habían comenzado a transcurrir; las caricias entre los dos se hicieron más pronunciadas, las miradas cada vez más sugerentes, y las sensaciones cada vez más electrizantes, hasta que Lisa giró bruscamente hasta quedar encima de Rick, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y el sofá, incapaz de dejar pasar un minuto más de aquella dulce locura.

Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, y los dos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos y dejando que entre los dos hablara el cariño y la pasión. Rick estaba perdido en la mirada cristalina y atrapante de ella, y se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan ciego de no ver lo que ahora era tan evidente. Ella estaba cautivada por aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con un deseo con el que ella sólo había pensado en sus sueños más delirantes. El cabello de Lisa caía libremente sobre el rostro de Rick, formando un pequeño espacio de intimidad entre los dos, del que ninguno quería salir. Los labios de Lisa se abrieron suavemente, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado al exhalar, y Rick sintió que moriría de un infarto allí mismo...

Rompiendo con el silencio, Lisa se lanzó en busca de los labios de Rick, atrapándolos finalmente en un beso que expresaba mejor todo lo que Rick le hacía sentir que todas las palabras del mundo. Sus brazos permanecían sosteniendo su cuerpo, aunque con cada vez menos necesidad ya que Lisa se apoyaba ahora en el cuerpo de Rick. Los brazos de Rick, por su parte, recorrían la espalda de ella, sintiendo su piel a través de aquella camiseta fina que usaba y metiendo su mano por debajo para tocar directamente la piel de Lisa. Al sentir el toque de los dedos de Rick sobre su piel, Lisa se arqueó, y atacó los labios de Rick con mayor fuerza, lanzando su lengua en un desesperado asalto contra la boca de Rick.

Él jamás pensó en defenderse de ese ataque, y recibió los labios deseosos de Lisa con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, marcando un alto a aquel ataque cuando su lengua se trenzó con la de Lisa. Las manos de Rick apretaron a Lisa contra su cuerpo, sujetándola posesivamente como si estuviera reclamándola para sí, algo que Lisa no estaba dispuesta a discutir, ya que era aquello con lo que había soñado durante largos meses, o desde siempre; en ese momento ella no sabría decirlo. Por su parte, Rick sintió que algo dentro de él estallaba en cuanto pudo sentir los senos de Lisa sobre su pecho, separados ambos por las camisetas que vestían pero igualmente notorios al contacto con la piel.

Las manos de los dos exploraban sus cuerpos sin pedir permiso, conteniéndose de ir a regiones que por ahora no convenía visitar. Salvo por esa restricción que ambos mantenían muy a su pesar, Rick y Lisa exploraron al tacto todo lo que pudieron... ella no dejó centímetro del pecho y espalda de Rick sin tantear con sus manos, mientras que Rick se permitió el recorrer desde el cuello hasta las piernas interminables de Lisa en un único y sublime trazo, despertando en ella sensaciones que había creído enterradas para siempre.

Y en ningún momento se separaron ni dieron descanso a sus labios. Ambos tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar, muchas emociones que expresar, y por sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se sintiera listo para reconocerlo ante el otro... mucho amor por demostrar.

Prosiguieron así durante lo que bien podrían haber sido horas, sin darse pausa ni tregua, dejándose consumir por todo lo que habían deseado durante tanto tiempo, aunque sin pensar ninguno de los dos en dar el siguiente paso... no era el momento, no allí ni ahora. Era demasiado temprano en lo que nacía entre los dos como para arriesgarse a algo tan grande.

Aquella tormentosa sesión no se extinguió, sino que fue moderándose lentamente, disolviéndose como una melodía que se apagaba tras una tormentosa interpretación, como un solo instrumental tras la explosión de la orquesta... las caricias se hicieron más suaves y cariñosas, y los besos pasaron a ser más pausados y fugaces, y lentamente Lisa se recostó en el sofá, recargándose contra el pecho de Rick, ambos acostados de lado en aquel pequeño y cómodo sofá.

Las caricias rítmicas y suaves de Rick en su cabello y los ocasionales besos que le daba en el cuello, el estar recostada sobre el cuerpo de él y sentir que respiraban al unísono, el escuchar de vez en cuando el leve sonido de su respiración a centímetros de su oído, era demasiado para una Lisa Hayes agotada y maravillada tras aquellos dos interminables días que le habían dado tanto horror como felicidad. El contacto de los dedos de Rick con su cabello y los besos que él no paraba de darle la estaban hipnotizando lentamente, haciéndola presa de un sueño cada vez más evidente.

A cada minuto que pasaba en esa postura, Lisa se sentía cada vez más relajada y en paz consigo misma, poniendo a descansar a aquellos demonios que ella llevaba dentro. Poco a poco, una sensación de sueño invadió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo moverse más de haberlo querido. Su conciencia ya se limitaba a no perder ni un segundo de aquellas sensaciones tan intensas, y antes de lo que imaginó, Lisa se entregaba lentamente al sueño que había venido a buscarla, segura de que en brazos de Rick no caería presa de las pesadillas y temores de siempre. Su último pensamiento coherente fue desear que esto jamás se acabara, segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por fin para caer en un profundo sueño.

Absorto como estaba en acariciar a Lisa sin detenerse, Rick no reparó en que ella se había quedado dormida hasta que escuchó lo que parecía ser un ronquido apagado. Girándola con cuidado, se encontró con que su bella oficial superior, aquella mujer a la que había llegado a temer como al diablo mismo, estaba dormida como una bebita feliz en sus brazos. Rick la estrechó contra su pecho en un abrazo, cuidando de no despertarla, y resolvió ponerla en algún lugar más cómodo.

Con cuidado y cariño, por no decir reverencia, Rick la levantó del sofá, y acomodándola en sus brazos la llevó como niñita dormida hasta la litera de su habitación. Luego de correr las frazadas y sábanas, y bajar las persianas para que la luz no molestara, depositó a Lisa con sumo cuidado y suavidad sobre el colchón de la litera.

Allí, teniéndola acostada en esa litera, plácida e inocente, Rick Hunter se permitió unos segundos para acariciar el rostro de Lisa con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo que se le hinchaba el corazón al ver una leve sonrisa formándose en los labios rojos de ella con cada caricia que le daba. Corrió algunos mechones de sus cabellos castaños para que no le cubrieran el rostro, y en cuanto sus manos tocaron el cuello de Lisa, ella se estremeció como si una carga eléctrica la hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza.

Sonriendo, Rick tomó otra vez las sábanas y frazadas y la cubrió hasta el cuello, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y sintiendo que se moría de amor en cuanto vio que respondía, dormida como estaba, con una sonrisa lenta y perezosa al beso.

– Si necesitas una razón para vivir... pues déjame intentar darte una – le dijo en voz baja, absorto en la contemplación, dándose cuenta en ese mismo instante que él mismo estaba encontrando una razón para vivir... una razón que dormía plácidamente en esa litera.

De pronto, mientras sus manos pasaban por entre el largo cabello de Lisa, Rick se encontró pensando en cómo sería si tan sólo se acostara junto a ella, aunque tan sólo fuera unos minutos, o tal vez quedarse allí dormido, acurrucado junto a su cuerpo y dejando que el aroma de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel lo acunaran hasta entregarse al sueño. Se quedó pensando en lo que sería despertar junto a ella, y sentir cómo ella se desperezaba antes de que él siquiera despertara. Se halló soñando en lo hermoso que sería que lo primero que viera al despertar fueran esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo como lo habían mirado varias veces en aquel día.

Si tan sólo...

Era muy hermoso, y antes de que se diera cuenta, impulsado por sus deseos, Rick se hallaba caminando lentamente hacia la litera con una única idea en mente. Pero no estaba destinado a ser. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rick se detuvo en seco, detenido por su propia conciencia en un acto de prudencia.

"_Te preguntabas cuál era el límite, Hunter... es éste_", se dijo, y aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le dijera que siguiera adelante, se obligó a dar marcha atrás, con tal de no arruinar aquel día tomándose libertades que no sabía si Lisa consentiría.

Tomando una frazada que había por allí, Rick se permitió una última y larga mirada a la joven y hermosa mujer que descansaba tiernamente en aquella litera, antes de tomar él mismo el sofá para dormir, ya que a él también le pesaba el agotamiento de aquellos dos días de guerra y descubrimiento.

– Dulces sueños, bonita – fue lo último que dijo Rick pocos segundos antes de recostarse y entregarse él mismo al sueño.

* * *

No podía dormir.

Ni siquiera lo había intentado; se conocía demasiado bien a sí mismo como para no darse cuenta de eso. Sabía que, de intentar dormir aquella noche, lo único que lograría sería pasar en vela con la sola compañía de sus miedos y demonios. Si debía enfrentar sus demonios, lo haría despierto, en aquella oficina en la que había planeado tantos movimientos desesperados durante los dos últimos años.

No era en balde un veterano de numerosas guerras y conflictos. Había tripulado los buques más secretos de la Unión Soviética en los últimos años de la Guerra Fría, había conducido un submarino en nombre de la Madre Rusia durante los innumerables conflictos que se habían dado en llamar "Guerra Global", había mandado uno de los primeros destructores espaciales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y estado a cargo del proyecto más secreto del nuevo gobierno mundial, resguardándolo de los políticos codiciosos, de los militares menos comprensivos y de los más furibundos terroristas de la Liga Anti-Unificación. Había comandado una gigantesca nave alienígena en medio de una guerra contra seres desconocidos y poderosos, sobreviviendo contra toda posibilidad y contra lo que dictaba la más implacable lógica.

Había conducido a hombres y mujeres a la muerte personalmente, y había ordenado misiones a veces desesperadas cuyo costo en vidas no era ignorado. Había apostado a la causa de la victoria, y las bazas eran siempre vidas humanas... vidas jóvenes que merecían mucho más que ser sacrificadas en el altar de la guerra.

Pero esto... ¿cómo puede alguien estar preparado para el Armagedón?

Separó un poco de tabaco de la bolsa y tomó un fósforo de los cientos que tenía en la cajita que llevaba consigo, presto a volver a encender la pipa en cuanto se hubiera apagado. Allí, en su oficina, él era libre de las tontas regulaciones que le impedían fumar y con las que sus oficiales solían atormentarlo. A diferencia de prácticamente el resto de la humanidad, el humo del tabaco lo ayudaba a pensar, y lo tranquilizaba a la vez cuando las dudas amenazaban con demoler esa seguridad y confianza en la que había basado su vida y su carrera.

Dicen que si permaneces despierto entre las doce y las cuatro de la mañana, lo único que puedes ver son todas tus dudas y problemas frente a ti, más formidables e invencibles que nunca. Te asaltan inquietudes que creías dormidas, las recriminaciones de tu vida te remuerden la conciencia, torturándote con imágenes de lo que fue y de lo que pudo haber sido. Todas tus preocupaciones, todas tus dudas, todos tus miedos... todo aquello que quisieras no ver se convierten en un único demonio que te ataca y carcome la cabeza, alimentando tus inseguridades y terrores y devorando tu espíritu en el proceso. Y no hay nada que te ayude frente a eso.

Estás solo.

Llaman a ese tiempo horrible "la Hora del Lobo".

En otro extremo de la mesa, una botella de vodka difuminaba las pocas luces que entraban en la oficina, actuando como un caleidoscopio contra la pared de la oficina. En una de sus manos, sostenía una copa repleta de vodka, a la cual había atacado en distintos momentos de la noche. Su padre le había enseñado acerca de la Hora del Lobo cuando niño, y Gloval todavía recordaba algunas de aquellas gélidas noches rusas en las que veía a su padre batallar contra el insomnio, sentado en su sillón y con una copa de vodka en la mano, declarando que esperaría al condenado Lobo como debía hacerlo un ruso de ley: de frente y sin temblar.

Había aprendido la lección: cuando sabes que el Lobo va a venir, es mejor esperarlo despierto y que no te sorprenda en la cama. Darle una pelea limpia en lugar de servirte como oveja, porque si consigues vencer al Lobo en su territorio, podrás enfrentar el día con más fuerza y voluntad.

Era por eso que Henry Gloval pasaba aquella noche en su oficina, aún en uniforme salvo por el pesado saco azul que estaba colgado de la silla, y con la mirada perdida en la devastada planicie repleta de cráteres que podía divisar desde la ventana.

Las luces del SDF-1, así como las de la Luna y de las estrellas más brillantes, conseguían atravesar la capa de polvo y nubes que aún cubría la región, dando un brillo fantasmagórico a la noche. Fuera de aquellas pocas luces, débiles y fugaces, no había nada más que negrura y devastación por donde pudiera verse. Era como si la Tierra hubiera sido devorada, devorada por el Lobo que ahora se cernía sobre Henry Gloval, acechándolo desde la oscuridad.

Aquella noche había empezado como una revisión del cúmulo de informes que se habían ido apilando desde el momento en que la fortaleza regresó a la Tierra. Quiso dejar escapar una risa al darse cuenta que aún después del fin del mundo, todavía se escribían reportes sobre todos los temas habidos y por haber. La burocracia, tal parecía, era lo único inmutable del universo.

Contra su propia voluntad, el capitán Gloval se forzó a volver a hojear algunos de los reportes desperdigados sobre su escritorio. "Estimaciones de radiactividad ambiental". "Localización de grupos confirmados de supervivientes". "Estado actual de las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes". "Disponibilidad inicial de suministros". "Informe preliminar de daños sufridos, catalogados por continente, región y subregión". Títulos pomposos que eran un intento muy humano de catalogar lo que había escapado de la tormenta, que encabezaban trabajos primorosamente realizados, como si a alguien le fuera a importar.

Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos, forzándose a grabar a fuego las cifras en su mente, por más imprecisas y sujetas a cambio que fueran. Los esfuerzos que vendrían en el futuro, y las personas que obedecerían sus órdenes, merecían que él, como una figura que tendría un peso preponderante en la reconstrucción, se tomara el trabajo de conocer al detalle cada dato. Los errores se pagarían caro.

Sostenía ahora un listado de oficiales. Varios generales y almirantes, no más de dieciséis y todos ellos de jerarquías no muy encumbradas, habían escapado a la aniquilación planetaria en varias maneras, sea por hallarse en bunkers de poca importancia (que irónicamente habían atraído menos atención que las principales bases militares), o a bordo de buques de guerra, o debido a simple suerte, y por tanto habían respondido a la transmisión que el capitán había hecho en cuanto la fortaleza aterrizó, en la que llamaba a todas las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes a identificarse.

Siguiendo las jerarquías militares, Gloval era inferior a todos ellos; el de mayor jerarquía era un teniente general asignado al Comando Militar Africano al momento del ataque y siguiendo los procedimientos militares le correspondía a ese general hacerse cargo del mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Pero seguridades tales como "procedimientos militares" y "jerarquías" eran cosa del pasado, extintas con los miles de millones que los Zentraedi habían matado con la misma displicencia e insensibilidad con la que alguien patea un hormiguero.

En el fondo de su ser, un presentimiento acechaba a Gloval: la sensación de que gran parte del peso del mundo recaería sobre sus hombros. No podía explicarse cómo lo sabía, excepto que lo sabía. Lo supo en cuanto el SDF-1 se posó en el cráter, y a pesar de saber que había en la Tierra personas que tenían más derecho que él al mando, esa sensación de futuros desafíos simplemente había aparecido ante él. Si tenía que buscar una razón lógica para eso, la única que podía pensar era que él era el único comandante militar que se había enfrentado exitosamente a los Zentraedi. Pero las razones lógicas no eran suficientes para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Bebiendo un sorbo más de vodka, y encendiendo la pipa, Gloval contempló la tarea que él y los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando tendrían en el futuro inmediato, y la magnitud de lo que lo estaba esperando lo abrumó hasta hacerle sentir terror como jamás había sentido en su vida.

¿Cómo te sentirías si de ti dependiera el futuro de la raza humana?

Para aquella tarea monumental, no bastaría con recurrir a las soluciones clásicas y acostumbradas que la humanidad había encontrado para sus problemas, sino que se le exigirían decisiones insoportablemente duras y radicales. Ya desde el primer momento, algunos de los equipos científicos habían estado trabajando en propuestas y proyectos a ser aplicados en una eventual reconstrucción. Por expresa instrucción de Gloval, los científicos no debían descartar absolutamente nada; ya les tocaría a quienes tomaran las decisiones el implementar o no lo que produjeran los científicos.

Muchos de ellos, aún en las fases preliminares en las que se hallaban tras pocas horas de trabajo, eran inquietantes, y ésa era la palabra más delicada que se le podía decir. Muchos eran tan radicales, tan sencillamente inconcebibles, que la sola posibilidad de su aplicación apenas el día anterior al holocausto hubiera provocado reacciones furibundas por parte de cualquier persona que se considerara decente.

Sentado en aquella silla y rodeado de reportes que trataban de decirle cómo reconstruir el mundo en pocos y prácticos pasos, Gloval se sentía como si le hubiera sido dado el poder para moldear a la raza humana que surgiría de las cenizas. Era tentador en cierto nivel y el canto de sirena era innegablemente atractivo, pero Gloval era muy consciente de que era demasiado para una sola persona. A lo largo de su vida, Gloval había aprendido que justamente es a aquellas personas que más ambicionan el poder a quienes no se les debe dar jamás poder. Y menos cuando ese poder es tan monstruoso.

Henry Gloval apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y luego de contemplar una vez más lo que tenía en frente, recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos, permitiéndose un único instante de debilidad en el cual pidió a Dios, si existía y lo escuchaba, que le quitara aquella responsabilidad de encima, que se la diera a alguien que supiera qué hacer con ella. Él no la quería, no sabía cómo enfrentarla, no quería tanta responsabilidad.

No duró mucho.

No importaba lo que quisiera. Importaba lo que debía hacer. Y para bien o para mal, Henry Gloval había sobrevivido... escapar sería traicionar la memoria de los muertos, en especial de aquellos que habían muerto bajo sus órdenes y debido a sus órdenes.

Con brusquedad y un poco de furia, el capitán Gloval barrió el escritorio con su brazo, lanzando muchos de aquellos reportes al suelo. Se incorporó en su silla y alisó el uniforme, dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el Lobo en aquella batalla a la que lo estaba desafiando.

El nuevo mundo terminaba su primer día.

* * *

- Bueno... aquí termina el capítulo 1 de la historia. Es el día después de la batalla final y todos los que sobrevivieron a ella debieron pasar por un doble combate: enfrentarse tanto a la devastación como a lo que ésta les provocó por dentro.

- Quería agradecer por este medio a todos los que vienen leyendo esta historia y a los que dejaron sus reviews. Realmente les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se tomaron para poner sus comentarios y la bienvenida que le dieron a mi historia. Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado y espero que lo que está por venir les parezca interesante.

- Agradezco aquí, como siempre, a mis betas y amigas Evi, Sara y Kats por su paciencia y amistad.

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y será hasta el capítulo 2¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a la Tierra

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo II: Bienvenidos a la Tierra**

**-**

**Miércoles ****20 de abril de 2011**

Lentamente, fue despertándose de uno de los sueños más cómodos y reconfortantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo y tras desperezarse un poco, fue abriendo los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas del camarote. Con toda la modorra que traía encima ella pensó que debía de ser un sueño, ya que parecía estar en su camarote del SDF-1, pero no podía ser dado que estaba en la Base Alaska, y cómo podía ser que---

Los recuerdos de la noche en que la Tierra murió volvieron en tropel, y Lisa se estremeció de espanto cuando se hizo presente ante ella la imagen de su padre muriendo en la Central de Operaciones. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos horrendos recuerdos, y su mente volvió a repetir los eventos posteriores, la agonía de saber –no pensar, sino saber- que moriría entre las ruinas, el momento glorioso en que Rick apareció en las entrañas de la Base Alaska, al rescate y a lo que ocurrió después entre ellos dos, solos en un Veritech en el medio de la nada.

Llegó a pensar que había sido un sueño, aunque esta vez no quiso que lo fuera...

En cuanto pudo sacudirse la modorra, Lisa escuchó un ruido que venía de la sala de estar de su camarote y se sobresaltó pensando que había algún intruso… aunque más tarde recordó que quien estaba allí tal vez sería alguien más que bienvenido. Pensó entonces en cambiarse de ropa ya que no podía seguir en pijama, pero allí se dio cuenta de que aún vestía la ropa que se había puesto luego de ducharse...

Tras ponerse de pie y lavarse la cara en el pequeño baño tocador junto a su litera, Lisa caminó con pasos lentos en dirección a la sala de estar y allí encontró nada más y nada menos que a Rick Hunter, vestido con jeans y una camiseta blanca, sentado en una de las sillas, leyendo con avidez -devorando, podría decirse- un libro sobre el combate aéreo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, parte de la colección de libros militares de Lisa.

– Rick... – dijo ella con voz adormilada, todavía insegura sobre si era un sueño o no.

Rick dejó el libro con cuidado sobre la mesa y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla.

– Hola, bonita, hasta que despertaste...

Un tanto sonrojada por escuchar a Rick llamándola "bonita" y muy a pesar de ella misma, Lisa dejó escapar un bostezo de cansancio, y llevándose una mano a la frente para tallarse los ojos, preguntó en voz un tanto arrastrada por el sueño:

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las once de la mañana – fue la respuesta de Rick, dicha en un tono completamente normal.

La poca modorra que le quedaba a Lisa desapareció como si un huracán la hubiera borrado. Después de un par de segundos de mirada perdida mientras calculaba el tiempo que había pasado durmiendo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y estupefactos ante el hecho de que había dormido durante dieciocho horas, de corrido y sin interrupciones… pero debieron pasar unos segundos más hasta que Lisa comprendiera que estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer el tiempo que había estado durmiendo.

– ¡Por todos los cielos, Rick¡¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida tanto tiempo¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!

Las maldiciones salían de labios de Lisa como en una letanía, mientras su imaginación le mostraba las mil y una formas en las que el capitán Gloval la reprendería por haberse quedado dormida en lugar de tomar su puesto, que según los horarios debía haber comenzado a las ocho de la mañana.

– Voy a preparar café. ¿Lo quieres con leche o negro? – preguntó Rick como si nada, ya en camino hacia la cocineta del camarote.

Pero Lisa no le prestaba atención, sino que caminaba frenéticamente de regreso a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme, mientras continuaba maldiciendo.

– ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos...!

Un tropezón con algo que había quedado en el suelo forzó a la teniente comandante Hayes a recurrir a insultos más coloridos.

Desde la cocineta, Rick pudo oír la sarta de maldiciones de Lisa, y luego de la sorpresa inicial ante el florido vocabulario de Lisa Hayes -de hecho, Lisa usaba con comodidad algunas palabrotas que Rick ni sabía que existían-, el piloto de combate decidió que ya había sido suficiente jugueteo.

– Por cierto, me encontré con Claudia hace unas horas y me dijo que estamos fuera de servicio hasta la junta con Gloval a las 1400... ¿Una cucharada o dos de azúcar? – dijo Rick desde la cocineta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, alzando la voz sólo para que Lisa pudiera escucharlo.

Casi de inmediato, los insultos cesaron, y el primer teniente Rick Hunter descubrió que el silencio podía ser más tenebroso que cualquier otro sonido.

Jamás supo cómo fue que Lisa apareció junto a él en la cocineta, ya que no la oyó caminar hasta allí… pero cuando se dio vuelta, sintiendo una presencia siniestra y amenazante cerca de él, lo primero que el piloto vio fueron un par de ojos verdes que lo taladraban con una mirada que podría haber congelado el infierno. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para no reír, Rick se detuvo a mirar a Lisa, quien permanecía a centímetros de él, vistiendo la pollera y la camisa reglamentaria de su uniforme, con el cabello a medio arreglar y un par de zapatos blancos en la mano.

– ¿Desayunamos?... – dijo Rick haciéndose el inocente, como suplicando por su vida.

Lisa no respondió, y solamente permanecía de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada al punto de hacer sentir a Rick que estaba atrapado sin salida, y despertándole temor por su vida ante la furia del huracán Hayes. El final no tardaría en llegar, y ese era el único punto bueno de la situación, ya que con el carácter que tenía muy pronto Lisa lo convertiría en una mancha en el piso.

Para sorpresa, alivio, confusión y posterior placer de Rick, Lisa simplemente dejó los zapatos en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre Rick, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y plantándole un beso cargado de pasión que lo hizo trastabillar. Sintiendo la confusión que embargaba a Rick, Lisa aprovechó para hacer más profundo el beso y exploró hasta el último rincón de la boca de Rick, tomando las riendas de la situación sin encontrar molestia alguna -más bien una completa colaboración- de parte de él.

Fue justo en el momento en que el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y las manos de Rick empezaban a moverse sin control por la espalda de Lisa, que ella interrumpió con brusquedad el contacto y dejó a Rick en el medio del acto propiamente dicho, aún más confundido que al comienzo, por no decir ligeramente decepcionado.

– Podrías haberme avisado antes¿no? – fue todo lo que Lisa dijo segundos después de separar sus labios de los de Rick, mientras él permanecía atónito y sin sacudirse los efectos de aquel beso.

– Bueno, pues... – balbuceó él en medio de la confusión, sin poder creer que Lisa pudiera ser tan apasionada cuando se lo proponía.

Interrumpiéndolo, la teniente comandante Hayes encandiló a su inquilino con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

– No importa, Hunter… lo de recién ya fue castigo suficiente...

Rick sólo quedó con una mirada de niño al que le quitan su juguete, mientras Lisa empezaba a reír ya sin contenerse. Después de unos segundos, Lisa se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rick, diciéndole al oído:

– ¿Vas a darme el café que prometiste o no?

Los dos se sentaron en la sala de estar, y desayunaron su café y unas galletitas que Rick había traído de su camarote la tarde anterior. El desayuno pasó sin mayores incidentes entre los dos, ya que muy a su pesar Rick y Lisa se sentían todavía (a pesar de aquellos arrebatos y de los eventos de los últimos días) cohibidos uno frente al otro y un tanto inseguros sobre cómo ir manejando la relación que florecía entre ellos.

No era que tuvieran dudas acerca de lo que querían, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto Rick como Lisa estaban seguros acerca de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era solamente que la magnitud de los eventos en que se habían visto involucrados era imposible de manejar, y no dejaban de sentirse abrumados por la nueva realidad en la que vivía la Tierra desde hacía ya dos días. Ambos estaban inmersos en un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones, que surgían no sólo del mutuo descubrimiento de la otra persona, sino también del mundo completamente diferente y extraño en el que se hallaban luego del holocausto.

Sobrevivir al fin del mundo puede ser bastante desconcertante, y verse en los primeros e inciertos momentos de un mundo naciente acaba con cualquier seguridad. En silencio, y haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus propias ansias, tanto Rick como Lisa decidieron que irían lo más tranquilo posible con su nueva relación. Ambos la veían como algo demasiado hermoso como para arriesgarlo en algo alocado.

Eso, por supuesto, asumiendo que pudieran ser capaces de ignorar las ansias cada vez más poderosas que sentía cada uno por el otro.

* * *

-

–... en estos momentos, hemos podido establecer contacto con unidades de combate terrestres equivalentes a cuatro divisiones en todo el continente. Principalmente se trata de batallones aislados de infantería, algunos escuadrones aéreos de combate y transporte, unidades de la reserva, bases de movilización y apoyo, todas fuerzas que estaban dispersas en bases menores o en áreas de difícil acceso geográfico... pero es lo único que pudo escapar, mientras que todas las grandes bases y concentraciones de tropas han sido aniquiladas durante el ataque.

– ¿Qué nivel de fuerzas estima, señor? – quiso saber el capitán Gloval, a quien le estaba costando mucho tragar saliva con cada nuevo reporte que escuchaba.

No tanta saliva como la que había tragado el brigadier general Shigeru Katsuragi en los dos días anteriores, cuando todo lo que escuchaba en su cuartel general de Kyushu eran los reportes de pérdidas y devastación que provenían no sólo de su Japón natal, sino también del resto del mundo.

– En toda Asia Oriental, diecinueve por ciento del total de tropas disponibles al momento del ataque, capitán. Veinticuatro por ciento si tomamos en cuenta a las tropas de las fuerzas defensivas nacionales que consiguieron escapar.

El capitán del SDF-1 agradeció con un leve asentimiento, y volvió a recorrer con la mirada a los catorce altos oficiales que aparecían en las pantallas de su oficina, quienes habían estado prestando tanta atención al general Katsuragi como la que habían prestado anteriormente a cada uno de los expositores cuando presentaban la situación de las fuerzas militares en sus propias regiones, que con más o menos matices era bastante similar a la descripción de Katsuragi del estado del Comando Militar de Asia Oriental.

Desde hacía una hora, el capitán Henry Gloval estaba encerrado en su oficina manteniendo mediante videoconferencia una junta de alto nivel con aquellos oficiales, quienes dos días atrás sólo habían sido algunos de los cientos de generales y almirantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, para convertirse en ese momento en los únicos que sobrevivieron al ataque. Otros tres altos oficiales faltaban en aquella junta por motivos varios, pero los que estaban allí eran las únicas personas que podían sacar a las fuerzas militares del mundo del caos en el que habían caído a consecuencia del ataque.

Aquellos oficiales estaban en distintos lugares del mundo; en algún puesto de comando menor que había escapado del ataque, a bordo de un portaaviones u otro buque de guerra o en el medio de una base militar improvisada, pero en todos ellos era visible la tensión y agotamiento acumulados durante los pasados días, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que al ser generales y almirantes, sus tropas esperaban de ellos la información y las órdenes necesarias para actuar... cosas de las que esos mismos altos oficiales carecían por completo.

Normalmente, un simple capitán no participaría de una junta como aquella... y menos uno que se había ganado la enemistad del Alto Mando como lo había hecho Gloval, pero en ese momento a los demás oficiales no les importaba eso. Lo único que les importaba era que Gloval controlaba el SDF-1 y todos sus recursos, y que era el único oficial militar en toda la Tierra que había comandando una campaña militar contra fuerzas alienígenas... y que había vencido.

Eso sólo debía haber hecho que Gloval se sintiera más cómodo y seguro al tratar con toda esa constelación de generales y almirantes, pero para su eterna incomodidad, desde el primer momento de la junta el taciturno y severo capitán del SDF-1 se había visto atormentado por un vacío en el estómago que empeoraba en los momentos más duros de la reunión.

El general Katsuragi había sido el último oficial en informar sobre la situación militar de su región, y con todos los oficiales debidamente puestos al tanto de la condición de las fuerzas militares en todo el mundo, Gloval consideró conveniente poner sobre la mesa el orden del día.

– Nuestra primera prioridad, señores, debe ser la reconstitución de una cadena de mando. Todos los esfuerzos de rescate y asistencia que lleven a cabo nuestras unidades serán inútiles sin un mínimo de autoridad superior para coordinarlo.

Para alivio de Gloval, todos esos generales y almirantes que podía ver en las pantallas de su oficina estaban plenamente de acuerdo con él, y así lo demostraban.

– Concuerdo con lo que dice el capitán Gloval – intervino el brigadier general Alejandro Cuevas, detrás de quien se podía ver a un grupo de oficiales trabajando para convertir en un centro de comando al viejo convento de Guanajuato en donde el general y sus tropas se hallaban momentáneamente. – Estamos atravesando las horas más críticas, y por fortuna todavía tenemos hombres y unidades en el campo para poder hacer lo que es necesario, pero hay demasiadas cuestiones referidas a distribución de suministros y organización de transportes, por nombrar algunas, que van a requerir una autoridad central.

En cuanto el general Cuevas terminó de hablar, un almirante de la Armada, que todavía estaba pálido después del casi encuentro cercano que su portaaviones, el _Heracles_, había mantenido con un disparo Reflex durante el ataque, carraspeó como pidiendo permiso antes de animarse a levantar la voz.

– Una pregunta...

El capitán Gloval, que oficiaba como "anfitrión" de aquella junta de alto nivel, también tenía a su cargo conceder los permisos para hablar.

– Adelante, almirante.

– ¿Qué hay del Gobierno? – quiso saber el almirante. – ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que les ocurrió?

El encargado de responder fue el brigadier general Jeremy Houghton, un hombre delgado y severo que había pasado de la noche a la mañana de ser el comandante de una división blindada con base en Atlanta a ser el general de más alto rango que había quedado vivo en América del Norte.

– La mayoría de los senadores fueron evacuados a la Base Alaska de acuerdo a los procedimientos de emergencia en cuanto se declaró el estado de alerta. Creo que hay algunos que no estaban en Nueva York en el momento de la evacuación, pero de ahí a decir si están vivos o no...

Desde su lado de la pantalla, el almirante que había preguntado por el Gobierno no pudo sino menear la cabeza con fantástica incredulidad.

– ¿Qué grandísima ironía, no les parece?

La ironía en cuestión era tan grande como cruel.

Según los procedimientos de emergencia para la continuidad del Gobierno, en caso de amenaza todos los miembros del Gobierno eran evacuados a un refugio predesignado de acuerdo al continente en el que se hallaran. En el caso del Senado, los procedimientos exigían que todos sus integrantes abandonaran la sede de Nueva York y fueran conducidos en un vuelo militar prioritario a la Base Alaska, cosa que se había cumplido al pie de la letra en las horas que siguieron a la declaración del estado de alerta.

Se suponía que la red de túneles que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían excavado dentro de la tundra de Alaska iba a ofrecer más seguridad para los legisladores del GTU que el emblemático edificio de las antiguas Naciones Unidas en caso de un bombardeo orbital. Y la suposición no carecía de lógica; a fin de cuentas, era más difícil devastar un complejo militar construido a dieciséis kilómetros de profundidad que acabar con una de las ciudades más grandes y emblemáticas del mundo.

Pero lo que nadie pudo imaginar ni siquiera en sus más delirantes proyecciones fue que el bombardeo global que había devastado al mundo iba a dejar a Nueva York prácticamente intacta, mientras que la Base Alaska sufriría un ataque de magnitud tal que sólo algunos pocos afortunados pudieron salir de allí con vida.

Y ninguno de esos afortunados pertenecía al Senado de la Tierra Unida o al Alto Mando militar, lo que convertía a la anarquía militar en una anarquía política también.

– Irónico o no, almirante Bogdanov, todavía debemos averiguar si quedó alguien con vida en la Base Alaska – replicó el general Cuevas. – ¿En cuánto tiempo podrán despegar sus helicópteros?

– El _Heracles_ estará en posición en ocho horas más, señor. Sólo entonces podremos enviar equipos de rescatistas a la Base Alaska… pero debo decirle, señor, que por lo que podemos ver es muy difícil que alguien siga vivo después del castigo que sufrió Alaska…

– Lo tengo perfectamente claro, almirante, pero es nuestro deber sacar de allí a cualquier persona que siga con vida.

El almirante Bogdanov no insistió más, y justo cuando hizo silencio, otro general vio la oportunidad de poner una pregunta importante sobre la mesa.

– ¿Y el Primer Ministro?

– Rhysling y la mitad de su gabinete estaban en Berlín para la Cumbre Económica Global y lo último que supe era que los estaban trasladando al Comando Militar Europeo en Bruselas... – le contestó un general que aún quedaba con vida en Europa. – Fuera de eso, el resto de los ministros también fueron evacuados a Alaska.

Y Berlín había sido convertida en un cráter, mientras que de Bruselas sólo quedaban desechos radiactivos que el viento dispersaba por toda Europa... un destino muy similar al que de seguro habían tenido Sir Robert Rhysling y el resto de su gabinete, lo que le permitió al general europeo lanzar su siguiente afirmación.

– Como sea, tampoco contamos con un gobierno civil funcional o con alguien que pueda asumir el cargo de Primer Ministro de acuerdo a las leyes vigentes. Para todos los propósitos prácticos, el GTU ya no existe.

La temperatura bajó sensiblemente para el capitán Gloval, y aunque él no pudiera saberlo, también para los demás oficiales que participaban de manera virtual en aquella junta.

El primero que se atrevió a romper el silencio incómodo en que había caído la reunión fue uno de los generales más jóvenes, que hablaba desde la relativa seguridad de su puesto de mando en el medio de Siberia.

– ¿Y qué creen que podamos hacer al respecto?

– Por de pronto, tratar de ubicar a cualquier miembro superviviente del Gobierno y trasladarlo a un lugar seguro... después veremos cómo restaurar el Gobierno – respondió el general Cuevas antes de callar por un segundo y mirar al comandante de la nave que había ganado la guerra. – Capitán Gloval¿estaría dispuesto a ofrecer al SDF-1?

– ¿Perdón, señor?

No era sordera lo que movió a Gloval a responder así, sino la necesidad de que quedara perfectamente claro lo que el general Cuevas estaba pidiéndole, y Cuevas cumplió con las expectativas del capitán.

– Por más que Nueva York sobreviviera al ataque, la ciudad está sin energía, agua o suministros, y es presa de la anarquía de acuerdo a los reportes que tenemos… es imposible que establezcamos un cuartel general funcional en semejante caos. Por otro lado, capitán, su nave es el único lugar que queda en el mundo con sistemas de comunicación de alcance global, por no decir amplias facilidades militares y una importante disponibilidad de tropas para garantizar su seguridad. Eso la convierte en la elección ideal para un cuartel general militar... y también para una sede de gobierno.

Henry Gloval no podía rebatir ninguno de los argumentos del general Cuevas, y de hecho podía pensar también en unos cuantos más por su cuenta: la inmensa fortaleza espacial también tenía considerables capacidades productivas que ya desde el primer día estaban siendo empleadas para producir suministros destinados a paliar el desastre humanitario... sin mencionar que con los Zentraedi de Breetai aún dando vueltas alrededor de la Tierra, el SDF-1 sería el único sitio en donde se podía mantener contacto con ellos.

Él era un hombre que había comandado a su tripulación en mil batallas y que había respondido al llamado del deber con todo su ser, pero había algo en aquel pedido que erizaba la piel del curtido capitán ruso... y ese algo tenía mucha relación con la palabra "gobierno".

Toda la inquietud que Gloval se permitía expresar quedó manifiesta en el acomodo que hizo en su silla, antes de rendirse a lo que el deber parecía exigirle en ese momento.

– Mi tripulación y yo haremos lo que sea necesario, general.

El general Cuevas contestó silenciosamente con una sonrisa dura, y dejó que el siguiente tema a tratar quedara en manos del general Houghton, quien no tardó en tomar la palabra para lanzar la bomba que todos aquellos generales y almirantes esperaban que surgiera en un momento u otro.

– Creo que lo que debemos atender ahora es decidir quién se hará cargo del mando militar antes que meternos en política.

– ¿Designar un nuevo Supremo Comandante? – exclamó incrédulo uno de los almirantes. – ¿_Nosotros_?

– ¿Es lo lógico, o no? – replicó el general Houghton. – El almirante Hayes ha muerto, al igual que el resto del Consejo del Alto Mando y prácticamente el noventa por ciento del generalato y del almirantazgo, y como bien se señaló antes, ya no existe un Gobierno que pueda designar nuevas autoridades militares.

Lo único que compensaba la soledad física que Gloval sentía en aquella junta era que al tratarse de una videoconferencia les era imposible a los presentes caer en el cuchicheo nervioso que esos temas habrían provocado.

Para Gloval, eso estaba más que bien; él prefería las palabras claras, concretas y concisas al cuchicheo y las habladurías.

Y las palabras que lanzó entonces un general que hablaba desde algún lugar de la Patagonia argentina fueron lo suficientemente claras, concretas y concisas para provocarle escalofríos a todos los demás.

– Somos los oficiales supervivientes de mayor rango en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Si no es alguno de nosotros el que pueda tomar la decisión¿quién podrá serlo?

El capitán Gloval sólo tenía un reparo para hacer, y curiosamente el ser el oficial de menor rango en aquella reunión le dio la capacidad para decir lo que los demás no podían sino callar... dado que él, en teoría, era el que menos tenía para perder.

– Respetuosamente, señores, les pido que nos conduzcamos con cuidado y responsabilidad. La situación es demasiado crítica como para que esta junta degenere en una batalla política por el poder.

Uno de los altos oficiales -Gloval no supo quien fue, pero de inmediato y en silencio le agradeció- le dio al capitán del SDF-1 una respuesta, y una advertencia velada a sus colegas, tras un instante de tenso silencio.

– De acuerdo. Evidentemente deberá ser alguno de nosotros, así que no perdamos el tiempo con idioteces y pongámonos a resolver esto cuanto antes.

Aún de manera virtual, las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron en el rostro de un general corpulento y negro, en cuyo uniforme de fajina eran bien visibles tres estrellas que lo identificaban como un teniente general, rango que en ese momento lo convertía en el oficial militar de más alto rango en sobrevivir al ataque...

– ¿Señor? – preguntó con cortesía y deferencia uno de los generales al oficial en cuestión.

Haciendo todo lo posible para superar la incomodidad y terror que lo invadían, el teniente general Ephraim Sibena se inclinó hacia adelante para demostrar mayor seguridad y confianza, aunque por dentro las implicaciones de lo que se estaba tratando le hacían sentir un frío que distaba mucho del sofocante calor que reinaba en su cuartel general de Kampala, Uganda.

– Con todo respeto, caballeros, les pido por favor que no me consideren para el cargo---

– ¡Pero, señor! – lo interrumpió el general Houghton, sólo para verse él mismo interrumpido por Sibena.

– Entiendo que legalmente me correspondería a mí hacerme cargo de la Comandancia Suprema, y de estar en cualquier otra circunstancia me sentiría más que honrado de ser considerado para el puesto, pero no puedo evitar considerar una serie de cosas que me llevan a rechazar la oferta.

El general Sibena tenía muy en claro que detrás de sus expresiones neutras y preocupadas, muchos de aquellos generales y almirantes estaban considerándolo un cobarde, pero él también sabía que la tarea que estaba reservada a quien tomara las riendas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida requeriría habilidades y capacidades que él no poseía... y lo último que podía permitirse la Humanidad en un momento como aquel era quedar en manos de la persona equivocada para el puesto.

– Caballeros, acabamos de salir de una guerra más atroz que cualquier otra que hayamos visto, y nos basta con ver una fotografía de la superficie para saber que todo lo que creíamos entender hasta antes de ayer es falso. Todos nosotros nos convertimos en generales y almirantes tras prepararnos durante una vida entera para un tipo de guerra que es tan obsoleta ahora como el arco y la flecha, y creo que si queremos asegurar que la Humanidad sobreviva a estos momentos, algo fundamental va a ser que nuestras fuerzas militares estén entrenadas y dirigidas por personas que sepan cómo luchar las guerras del mañana.

Uno o dos oficiales pensaron en contestarle algo al general Sibena, pero tras considerar cuidadosamente lo que él había dicho, desistieron de hacerlo.

– Necesitamos en la Comandancia Suprema a alguien que pueda entender el mundo en el que estamos, que tenga una idea cabal de lo que se requiere para proteger mejor a los que quedaron con vida después del ataque, y que sepa cuáles son los caminos más convenientes para lograrlo. Y lo único que sé es que yo no soy esa persona... y que no podría realizar el trabajo, así que les pido encarecidamente que no me consideren para el puesto.

Ahora sí, muchos de los generales y almirantes se atropellaron en sus esfuerzos por tomar la palabra, y poco faltaba para que la junta desembocara en un griterío luego de que el oficial de más alto rango en sobrevivir al ataque rechazara de plano la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... pero así como había sumido a la reunión en el caos, Ephraim Sibena también tenía para ofrecer una posible salida.

– ¡SEÑORES!

Podía haber declinado el convertirse en Supremo Comandante, pero el teniente general Sibena no había perdido el don de mando, y por acto reflejo todos los demás oficiales hicieron silencio al instante.

– Así está mejor – murmuró satisfecho el general africano. – A pesar de todo, señores, quisiera proponerles a ustedes una solución para el primer problema que nos presentó el capitán Gloval... y les pido paciencia porque sé que será una propuesta que les parecerá como mínimo curiosa...

– Lo escuchamos, señor – respondió el general Katsuragi en nombre del resto.

En ese mismo instante, el capitán Henry Gloval sintió que el vacío en el estómago que lo venía atormentando se tornaba literalmente insoportable.

* * *

-

Luego de almorzar en el camarote de Lisa, Rick regresó al suyo propio para cambiar su ropa por un uniforme limpio, antes de que empezara la junta que el capitán Gloval había convocado. Fue cuando entró a su camarote que comprendió que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días junto a Lisa en el camarote de ella, y notó por vez primera que su propio camarote, ese pequeño cuarto que hasta entonces era su refugio en el Universo, se había convertido en un lugar frío y solitario.

En cuanto acabó de "reencontrarse" con su camarote y vestirse con uno de sus mejores uniformes, Rick regresó con premura al camarote de Lisa. Ambos habían acordado encontrarse allí antes de ir a la junta, y Rick no dejó de maravillarse ante la puntualidad de Lisa, quien ya lo esperaba vestida con uno de sus uniformes blancos, que como de costumbre estaba completamente impecables.

Y cuando Lisa lo vio llegar, su reacción fue exactamente la que Rick imaginó: con las manos apoyadas en la cintura en pose regañona, la teniente comandante Hayes comenzó a martillar levemente el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

– ¡Al fin llega, teniente!

Rick se llevó una mano a la nuca, tentado de risa al ver el porte impaciente de Lisa. Resolvió ir por el camino más fácil y considerar que Lisa sólo estaba bromeando con él, exagerando su pose de disculpa y guiñando el ojo.

– Solicito humildemente sus disculpas, comandante… pasa que estaba buscando mi mejor uniforme... usted merece lo mejor que pueda darle.

Lisa meneó la cabeza, desarmada por ese comentario, y sin mediar palabra señaló con la cabeza en dirección del pasillo. De inmediato, Rick y Lisa comenzaron su camino en dirección a la sala de conferencias del SDF-1.

Mientras caminaban, Rick y Lisa notaron que, equipos de reparación al margen, parecía ser un día como cualquier otro a bordo de la fortaleza de batalla. El personal iba y venía de un lugar a otro, los altoparlantes continuaban haciendo anuncios. Realmente no encontraron nada que les hiciera recordar que apenas habían pasado dos días desde la cataclísmica batalla contra los Zentraedi y salvo por el hecho de que el fin del mundo era algo que se reflejaba en las caras tensas de todos, nada daba la impresión de que aquel fuera un día muy distinto a todos los que habían pasado desde que la guerra comenzara dos años atrás.

¿Se habían habituado tanto a la guerra?, fue la pregunta que simultáneamente se hicieron Rick y Lisa. ¿Era posible que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo en medio de la guerra que a esta altura de sus vidas la consideraran como algo normal¿Había ya alguna diferencia entre la paz y la guerra, o ambas cosas se habían confundido en una nueva realidad? No eran cosas agradables para pensar, y el prospecto de acostumbrarse a toda aquella muerte y destrucción, y al carácter que le imprimía la guerra a la vida cotidiana, era inquietante para los dos jóvenes oficiales.

Faltando algunos pocos metros para la entrada de la sala de conferencias, Lisa se detuvo en seco, como si algo imprevisto acabara de hacérsele manifiesto. Rick no entendía qué pudo haberle pasado, y pensó que tal vez ella se hubiera olvidado de algún documento o informe que tenía que traer a la reunión. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando ella giró para mirarlo con ojos bien abiertos… y aterrorizados.

– Rick, no podemos entrar juntos... – dijo ella al cabo de un par de segundos.

– ¿Por qué no?

Luego de mirar a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en ese corredor, y de convencerse de que la confusión de Rick fuera verdadera, Lisa habló en voz baja para explicarse:

– Imagina lo que dirían todos si nos vieran entrar juntos a la reunión.

Comprendiendo al fin, Rick arqueó una ceja, muy divertido por lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás pensó que Lisa Hayes pudiera llegar a sentirse... tímida.

– Dirían que soy un tipo afortunado... – dijo acercándose para besar a Lisa en la mejilla.

Además de sonreír con ternura, Lisa devolvió el gesto dándole un suave golpe en el brazo al piloto.

– Si serás tonto, Hunter… te estoy hablando en serio. Imagina si el Trío está allí adentro...

Lisa dejó inconclusa la idea, para que Rick pensara en las consecuencias él solito.

Con las mismas imágenes de cotorreo sin fin en su cabeza, Rick dio su aprobación a la idea de Lisa, aunque algo dentro de él insistía en que lo mejor que podía pasar era que los dos entraran juntos a la sala de conferencias y que el resto del mundo se fuera al diablo.

– Muy bien¿quién va primero? – preguntó Lisa.

– Ve tú. Nadie creería nada si yo llegara a la reunión antes que tú.

– Muy bien entonces, voy a entrar... dentro de tres minutos entras tú como si nada ¿entendido? – anunció Lisa como si le estuviera dando una orden en la red táctica.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el piloto improvisó un saludo militar exagerado.

– ¡Entendido, comandante!

– Gracias, eres un amor... – agradeció una Lisa Hayes sonrojada a pesar de ella misma, y como manera de sellar su agradecimiento, se acercó a Rick para darle un breve beso en los labios, para luego darle una advertencia final al piloto: – ¡Tres minutos, recuerda!

Lisa Hayes desapareció tras de las puertas de la sala de conferencias.

Los tres minutos pasaron a una velocidad extremadamente lenta para el gusto de Rick, y en cuanto notó en su reloj que habían pasado, entró con paso raudo a la sala de conferencias.

Allí adentro, de pie en torno a una mesa rectangular que ocupaba gran parte del lugar, había un nutrido grupo de oficiales militares, todos ellos de alta jerarquía en la tripulación del SDF-1, el grupo aéreo, las fuerzas de tierra y el _Prometheus_ y _Daedalus_. Rick estaba atónito... no era frecuente ver tantos oficiales en un único lugar, y pensó que sea lo que fuere, la cosa iba en serio.

Sus reflexiones quedaron atrás en cuanto divisó a Lisa, quien estaba en medio de una conversación con el coronel Maistroff, y al piloto le costó mucho asociar a la mujer bromista y apasionada de los últimos dos días con la oficial seria y dedicada que debatía con el duro coronel acerca de temas seguramente de suprema importancia militar.

– ¡Buenos días, comandante Hayes! Espero que haya tenido un buen descanso – dijo Rick al acercarse, tratando de sonar casual, para aparentar que no la había visto en todo el día.

Como era de esperarse, fracasó por completo.

Fue una combinación de cosas; el tono en el que lo dijo, la forma de moverse, la sonrisa enorme que portaba en el rostro, cierta efusividad que no pudo controlar. En términos simples, Rick sobreactuó, y eso fue evidente para cualquier persona con ojos que se hallaba en esa sala.

Por su parte Lisa quedó un tanto atónita por la pobre actuación de Rick y temerosa de haber atraído más atención con ese pequeño show que la que deseaba, a tal punto que su voz tembló al contestar el saludo del piloto.

– Muy amable de su parte, teniente Hunter, gracias…

El coronel Maistroff, de pie junto a Lisa, observaba a Rick con la misma mirada que un médico le dispensaría a un virus mutante, obligando al teniente Hunter a extenderle los mismos deseos sólo para no quedar peor ante su avinagrado superior directo en el Grupo Aéreo, lo que resultó en que los buenos deseos salieran de la boca de Rick como muela arrancada por el dentista.

– Espero que usted también... coronel.

– Lo tuve, teniente Hunter, muchas gracias por preguntar – respondió Maistroff con frialdad y sin el menor rastro de emoción en su rostro, haciendo luego caras de que Rick ya no era más bienvenido en su pequeño rincón de la sala. – Si nos disculpa...

Rick quedó allí parado mientras el coronel reanudaba su muy oficial y seria discusión con Lisa, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido de la faz de la Tierra, y se recordó una vez más que lo suyo no era la actuación. Cosas como esas las podía dejar a los Lynn Kyles del mundo.

– Bien manejado, jefe... – oyó que le decía una voz junto a él, y girando para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con Max y Miriya Sterling.

– ¡Max! – exclamó Rick abrazando a su amigo, y posteriormente hizo lo propio con su esposa. – ¡Qué gusto verlos! No los he visto desde la batalla.

Junto a Max, Miriya Sterling hacía su mayor esfuerzo por expresar buenas intenciones, algo que le costaba bastante con la poca experiencia que tenía viviendo entre los humanos…

– Igualmente, Rick. Es bueno ver que no has sido destruido por el fuego enemigo…

– Bueno, pues... gracias, Miriya – agradeció Rick sin saber qué decir, mientras Max se inclinaba junto a su esposa para darle un consejo, a la vez que daba gracias a Dios por estar tan enamorado de su esposa como para no tener en cuenta los pasos en falso que daba cuando se trataba de cuestiones sociales.

– Mir... un simple "qué gusto verte" hubiera bastado...

Por su parte, Miriya dedicó una mirada asesina a su esposo, y murmuró entre dientes algo que sonaba muy parecido a "micronianos", dicho en un tono ligeramente despectivo.

– Disculpen que no haya ido a saludarlos, muchachos – se excusó Rick ante los Sterling. – He estado un poco ocupado estos últimos días.

– Oye, Rick, estás vivo y eso es suficiente. Lo único que lamento es que te hayas perdido del resto de la batalla – la mirada de Max se desvió hasta ver a Lisa, quien acababa de terminar su conversación con Maistroff. – Aunque supongo que estuviste... ocupado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Sterling?

El teniente Sterling miró a su jefe de escuadrón con una cara que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "complicidad masculina".

– Ya lo sabes...

– No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

– No te hagas el distraído. Todo el grupo aéreo está comentando sobre cómo apareciste en el _Prometheus_ tomado de la mano de la... ¡Comandante Hayes, me alegra mucho verla bien! – dijo Max rápidamente cambiando el tono y destinatario de sus palabras, en cuanto Lisa apareció por allí.

– Gracias, Max. Felicitaciones por partida doble – dijo Lisa extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Max. – El coronel Maistroff me decía que derribaste muchas naves durante la batalla, por no mencionar tu matrimonio.

– Fue duro por momentos, comandante, pero me alegra haber colaborado. A propósito... ¡Mir!

– ¿Qué pasa, Maximilian? – preguntó Miriya una vez que estuvo cerca de su esposo.

– Miriya, te presento a la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes, nuestra primer oficial – dijo Max señalando a Lisa, y luego, señalando a su esposa, dijo a Lisa: – Comandante, le presento a mi esposa Miriya Parino.

De pronto, Miriya se cuadró con total y repentina formalidad, como si estuviera ante la presencia del mismísimo Lord Breetai, dejando atónitos con su rapidez a su esposo, a Rick y a la propia Lisa.

– ¡Es un honor conocerla, teniente comandante Hayes!

Definitivamente, Lisa no esperaba este saludo, y respondió a la venia de Miriya un tanto insegura sobre cómo proseguir. Era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con una mujer Zentraedi, y en especial una con las habilidades y reputación de Miriya… sin mencionar que por todos los rumores y comentarios que le habían llegado acerca de ella, Lisa esperaba que Miriya fuera una amazona de dos metros de altura capaz de trapear el piso con un Veritech y armada hasta los dientes, pero se sorprendió de ver a una mujer de un atractivo feroz e innegable, combinado con una expresión casi inocente.

– El honor es mío, sargento Parino...

– Señora – prosiguió Miriya con completa deferencia – es un honor conocer a la persona que inventó el Ataque Daedalus... sus maniobras se convirtieron en casos de análisis obligatorios para todos los soldados Zentraedi durante la guerra.

– Muchas gracias, sargento. Lamento no haber estado en el SDF-1 para asistir a su boda, pero de todas formas pude verla por televisión, y tengo que decirles que fue una ceremonia preciosa.

– Se lo agradezco mucho y no se preocupe, comandante Hayes – dijo Miriya minimizando las disculpas de Lisa, y continuando con una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Estoy segura de que su boda con el teniente Hunter va a superar cualquier cosa vista.

Sólo con escuchar ese comentario el rostro de Lisa adquirió un tono rojizo que contrastaba fuertemente con sus ojos verdes, mientras que Rick Hunter descubría una súbita y curiosa fascinación por la forma de la mesa de conferencias.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba más espantado que Max, quien se atropellaba para decir algo que pudiera descomprimir la situación… sólo que todo lo que pudo decir fue un lastimero:

– ¡Miriya!

– ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que...! – balbuceó Miriya mientras Max la quitaba de en medio y se la llevaba hasta los lugares que ocuparían. – ¡Vámonos, la junta ya va a comenzar! Ya hablaremos en otro momento, jefe… no te preocupes

– Está bien... – dijo Rick, sacado de su intento de pasar desapercibido por las palabras de Max y por la deliciosa expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Lisa.

Rick y Lisa encontraron sus asientos alrededor de la mesa, y tras una breve sonrisa cómplice luego del pequeño episodio de Miriya, tomaron asiento en espera del momento en que iniciaría la junta. No había mucho por hacer salvo estudiar algunos papeles que habían traído y recorrer la enorme sala con la mirada.

Del otro lado de donde se hallaban Rick, Lisa, Max y Miriya, el Trío Terrible había ya encontrado sus asientos, y hacían aquello para lo cual habían venido al mundo: contarse chismes. Las tres jóvenes estaban en su pequeño mundo, intercambiando los últimos rumores que corrían en la fortaleza, tal como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el mundo exterior. Al principio, Rick sintió curiosidad por saber de qué estaban hablando tan animadamente, pero para su desgracia, obtuvo las respuestas muy rápidamente, ya que cada dos o tres segundos Kim, Sammie y Vanessa miraban en dirección de Rick y Lisa y retomaban el cuchicheo con mayor intensidad.

Sentado en uno de los extremos de la sala de conferencias, el coronel Stanislav Maistroff revisaba algunos de sus papeles, estudiándolos con la habilidad del burócrata nato. Maistroff había sido el comandante de la base aérea de Isla Macross antes de la guerra, y cuando el SDF-1 llevó a la isla a Plutón en su fallida transposición, Maistroff y su personal de la Fuerza Aérea fueron incorporados de apuro a la tripulación de la fortaleza, junto con los restos de la guarnición de tierra y los tripulantes del _Prometheus_ y _Daedalus_.

Durante toda la guerra, Maistroff se había encargado de los asuntos administrativos de los escuadrones aéreos de la fortaleza, dejando la conducción operativa y de combate en manos del Comandante del Grupo Aéreo, quien primero fuera Roy Fokker, y a su muerte, el propio Rick Hunter. En cierta manera, tanto Roy como Rick habían sentido alegría y alivio por dejar el papeleo en manos de Maistroff, aunque eso significaba tratar regularmente con su personalidad inflexible y un tanto despótica, que hacía parecer a una mula como abierta e innovadora.

En el mismo lado de la mesa que Maistroff, pero sentado en el otro extremo, el coronel Winston Carruthers miraba nervioso a todos lados, esperando a que llegara el capitán Gloval y diera inicio a aquella junta. Carruthers era la contraparte de Maistroff en el contingente de Destroids y tropas de tierra del SDF-1, un veterano del Ejército que había luchado en todas las guerras y conflictos de la primera década del siglo. Carruthers solía ser más reservado en los debates que su colega de la Fuerza Aérea, aunque él y Maistroff solían siempre estar del mismo lado en las discusiones.

Junto a Carruthers había un par de oficiales de la marina, los capitanes Shigeru Ozawa y Matteo Palmieri, antiguos comandantes del _Prometheus_ y _Daedalus_ antes de convertirse en partes integrantes de la fortaleza espacial, pero aún encargados de las operaciones y mantenimiento de dichos buques.

Otro de los asientos que rodeaban a aquella mesa, convenientemente alejado de donde se sentaban los otros capitostes militares, estaba ocupado por un hombrecillo pequeño y de aspecto frágil que no dejaba de observarlo todo con una curiosidad casi infantil. El hombrecillo estaba vestido con un uniforme militar sin insignias de rango, aunque no las necesitaba para que el resto de los presentes supieran de quién se trataba: Exedore Formo, asistente de Lord Breetai y su enviado personal ante las autoridades de la Tierra Unida.

El único que faltaba en aquella reunión era el mismo que la había convocado; el capitán Gloval.

– ¿Qué hay del capitán, Max? No lo he visto desde que llegamos a la nave – inquirió Rick a su amigo.

– No lo sé... Claudia me dijo que el capitán ha estado en videoconferencia con los altos mandos sobrevivientes, pero no quiso decirme de qué se trataba la reunión.

– ¿Sobrevivientes del Alto Mando? Pensé que...

Max acomodó sus papeles, y dijo a Rick como si estuviera contando un secreto:

– Por lo que sé, diez o doce generales y un puñado de almirantes que tuvieron la suerte de estar lejos de Alaska o de alguna otra de las bases mayores durante el ataque.

– Me pregunto de qué habrán estado hablando...

– Yo también – confesó Lisa, entrando en la discusión.

La comandante Hayes estuvo a punto de agregar su propia opinión a la discusión cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba por detrás.

– ¡Despertó la bella durmiente! – Lisa oyó que Claudia decía a sus espaldas, y giró para fulminarla con la mirada.

– ¡No es gracioso, Claudia!

– Lo es, y mucho. Admítelo, lo necesitabas, te ves muy bien... definitivamente te sientan dieciocho horas de sueño. Espero que las hayas disfrutado, porque de ahora en más dormiremos bien poco.

Lisa no respondió nada, y permaneció como congelada, sintiendo una urgencia primitiva por darle una golpiza a su amiga, pero desistiendo casi al instante. Claudia podía hacer un nudo con ella sin demasiado esfuerzo, y Lisa no había escapado de la muerte una vez para buscarla voluntariamente a manos de su mejor amiga.

Fue entonces el turno de Rick de sufrir la atención punzante de Claudia Grant, mientras junto a él la cara de Lisa se ponía de mil tonos de rojo.

– Teniente Hunter, qué gusto verlo hoy... Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

– Gracias, Claudia, espero que hayas tenido un buen día – respondió Rick, prefiriendo no mirar la expresión de Lisa para no reírse.

– Hasta ahora viene bien. Seré curiosa¿de qué estaban hablando?

El piloto vio entonces la oportunidad de volver a la discusión original antes de que se volviera a centrar en él y Lisa.

– Sólo le preguntaba a Max acerca de Gloval. Me dijo que tú le contaste que estuvo hablando con algunos generales o algo así...

– Es cierto – reconoció Claudia. – De hecho, ya terminaron la conferencia y es por eso que Gloval llamó a esta junta.

– ¿Y tienes idea de lo que estuvieron discutiendo? – preguntó Lisa con curiosidad incontenible.

Claudia bajó la voz, señal de que no era una noticia que quisiera dar a conocer.

– Bueno, según lo que escuché y esto es entre nosotros, han nombrado a un nuevo Supremo Comandante.

– ¿Sabes a quién nombraron? – preguntó Rick intrigado, ya que durante su breve carrera militar siempre había estado bajo las órdenes de Gloval, lo que hacía que la idea de trabajar bajo algún nuevo oficial que él no conocía lo inquietara un poco.

– Sólo espero que no sea algún cabeza dura – intervino Lisa. – Lo último que necesitamos es tener a algún idiota con más estrellas que sentido común.

Mientras Rick y Claudia quedaban azorados de ver a la comandante Hayes hablando con tanta soltura y franqueza respecto a oficiales de alto grado, Lisa (que no en vano había crecido como hija de un almirante y se había acostumbrado a tratar con encumbrados jefes militares) no podía dejar de pensar que, fuera quien fuera el elegido, muy pronto todos ellos habrían de conocerlo.

Y la curiosidad empezó a invadirla con más fuerza.

* * *

-

Tanto había atormentado con sus gestos nerviosos a su silla, que el contralmirante Randall Griffith creía muy probable que el apoyabrazos de su silla acabaría por desprenderse y caer al piso metálico y frío del puente de mando del Armor-4. Sin embargo, por más que continuara dándole leves golpes al apoyabrazos, las cosas no se hacían más claras o comprensibles para el almirante Griffith, o lo que era lo mismo, para el resto de las personas a bordo de sus naves.

Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad, Griffith dejó en paz a su apoyabrazos, consciente de que si llegaba a hacer el menor escándalo, los nervios de todas las otras personas que ocupaban el estrecho y atestado puente de mando del crucero podrían provocar alguna clase de desastre que todos lamentarían.

El Armor-4, en compañía de sus naves gemelas Armor-9, Armor-12, Armor-14 y Armor-15, y de treinta destructores clase Oberth, estaba desde hacía día y medio dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus reactores, en una carrera desesperada por conducir de vuelta al hogar a las pocas naves de guerra humanas que habían sobrevivido al Holocausto, y los tripulantes de aquella pequeña flota estaban preparándose obsesivamente para lo que fuera que les esperaría al llegar a la órbita terrestre.

La preparación constante era lo único que evitaba que los hombres y mujeres a bordo de las naves de Griffith enloquecieran de desesperación, tras haber sido privilegiados e impotentes testigos de la devastación completa de la Tierra mientras ellos permanecían seguros en la órbita lunar. Y a la feroz desesperación de ver morir bajo el fuego enemigo a todo lo que conocían se le sumó la agonía de no tener noticias desde el planeta, excepto por una orden entrecortada enviada a todas las fuerzas militares supervivientes para que se "reportaran".

La desesperación ya había causado media docena de suicidios entre la tripulación del Armor-4.

Era para poner fin a la incertidumbre -y hacer algo más que estar sentados en órbita de la Luna, aunque más no fuera enfrentarse de cabeza contra cualquier enemigo alienígena que hubiera escapado de la batalla- que Griffith había dado la orden de regresar, trayendo consigo a la práctica totalidad de las Fuerzas Espaciales, a excepción de una docena de naves con tripulación incompleta y apenas capaces de navegar por su cuenta que habían quedado protegiendo a los cientos de miles de personas que vivían en las bases y colonias lunares.

Y el que ya la flota estuviera a pocas horas de llegar a destino sin que se recibiera señal alguna desde la Tierra ponía al almirante Griffith más nervioso aún.

Por fortuna para él, y para el apoyabrazos de su silla también, todo cambió cuando el oficial comandante del Armor-4, el capitán Robert Gaumont, se acercó a él con una cara de positivo terror, blandiendo en su mano una hoja impresa en el escueto formato de los comunicados militares.

– Disculpe, almirante, pero hemos recibido una transmisión de Prioridad Uno desde la Tierra.

– ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Griffith mientras se acomodaba para enfrentar al capitán Gaumont. – ¿De qué se trata, capitán?

– No lo sé, señor... estaba dirigida exclusivamente a usted y marcada como "Confidencial".

Griffith no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa; lo último que esperaba que viniera de la Tierra eran órdenes claras y formuladas según los procedimientos.

– ¡¿A mí¿Quién la envía?

– Tiene el membrete del Supremo Comandante, señor – explicó Gaumont a la vez que señalaba la parte del mensaje que identificaba al emisor.

Efectivamente, la orden que el capitán del Armor-4 tenía en su mano llevaba impreso en su encabezado un acrónimo que identificaba exclusivamente al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y a pesar de su cansancio y nervios el almirante dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"_¿Hayes sobrevivió al ataque? Maldito demonio..._"

– Permítamela, entonces – ordenó Griffith, a lo que Gaumont respondió solícito.

Ya con el mensaje en sus manos, el almirante Griffith leyó con ansiedad las tersas y escuetas frases del comunicado, urgido por saber qué diablos estaba pasando en el planeta luego de que todo pareciera acabar unos días atrás.

Pero el mensaje no tenía ninguna descripción de la situación del mundo en ese momento, y mucho menos la clase de datos que podrían haber aliviado la desesperación de las tripulaciones de su flota... cosas tales como confirmaciones de que alguno de sus parientes en el planeta hubiera podido escapar a la devastación. Lo único que había en ese mensaje era una orden operacional dividida en dos párrafos que el almirante Griffith no tardó en devorar.

El primer párrafo instruía a las naves comandadas por el almirante Griffith a posicionarse en la órbita terrestre según una serie de coordenadas prefijadas que venían adjuntas con el mensaje. Una vez en la órbita de la Tierra, las naves reemplazarían provisionalmente a la desaparecida red de satélites de comunicaciones, y prestarían asistencia a las operaciones de rescate y búsqueda de sobrevivientes en todo el mundo.

Griffith coincidió plenamente con aquellas órdenes: en sus naves no sólo tenía alrededor de sesenta transbordadores que serían útiles para misiones de rescate y asistencia, sino que los sistemas de comunicación de sus naves podrían reemplazar temporalmente a la aniquilada red de satélites de la Tierra.

Dejando las instrucciones que debería darle a sus tripulaciones para después de la lectura, el almirante prosiguió con el siguiente párrafo, y mientras leía cada palabra iba sintiendo que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

El segundo párrafo nombraba al mismo Griffith como jefe de las fuerzas espaciales sobrevivientes de la Tierra Unida, y le ordenaba reportarse cuanto antes al SDF-1 para integrar el reconstituido Consejo del Alto Mando militar. De buenas a primeras Randall Griffith pasaba de ser uno de los más nuevos almirantes de las Fuerzas Espaciales a convertirse en su mismísimo jefe, y por extensión en uno de los hombres con más poder sobre las fuerzas militares de la Tierra Unida.

Pero fue la firma de aquel mensaje la que dejó al almirante Griffith sorprendido al punto de la estupefacción.

"_Por orden del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida,_"

Era la clásica fórmula que antecedía a la firma del Supremo Comandante… pero el nombre que seguía a esa fórmula no era el de Donald Hayes.

Randall Griffith tardó un buen tiempo en recobrar el aliento, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que pudo hacer fue indicarle al capitán del Armor-4 que se acercara.

– Capitán Gaumont...

– ¿Sí, almirante?

– Transmita a la flota las coordenadas que vinieron en el adjunto, e instruya a los capitanes para que cada nave se coloque en la posición indicada en las órdenes, y prepare a todos los transbordadores para despegar de urgencia en cuanto hayamos alcanzado la órbita terrestre... ah, me olvidaba, tenga listo un transbordador para mí en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra posición asignada.

– ¿Esas son las órdenes del almirante Hayes?

– Hayes está muerto, Robert – murmuró el almirante Griffith casi como al pasar. – Tenemos un nuevo Supremo Comandante...

– ¿Pero si no es Hayes, entonces quién es?

Volviendo su mirada una vez más al mensaje que permanecía en su mano, el almirante Griffith giró en su silla mientras leía una y otra vez el rango, nombre y apellido que rubricaban aquellas órdenes, mientras trataba de darse una idea de lo mucho que el mundo había cambiado en aquel día y medio de demencia.

Cuando volvió a quedar frente al capitán del Armor-4, Griffith le devolvió el mensaje con un gruñido de incredulidad.

– No vas a creerlo...

* * *

-

– Vamos, Claudia, me mata la intriga – dijo Rick para apurarla.

Por toda respuesta, deleitándose en la impaciencia de sus dos jóvenes amigos, Claudia se limitó a señalar con la cabeza a la puerta de conferencias, en donde podía verse a Henry Gloval, sosteniendo su infaltable pipa y portando una carpeta bajo el brazo.

Casi de inmediato, Lisa pudo notar algo diferente en la figura de Gloval. Al principio, no supo qué era, sólo que había algo que no era como siempre había sido. Justo cuando Lisa pensó en descartar aquella sensación como algo nacido de su propio cansancio, reparó en las insignias de grado en el cuello del uniforme de Gloval, y notó con sorpresa que la estrella cruzada por cuatro barras doradas que usualmente portaba el capitán del SDF-1 habían sido reemplazadas por las cuatro _estrellas_ doradas de un...

– ¡_Almirante en cubierta_! – anunció el sargento de guardia a voz en cuello.

* * *

-

En cuanto el capitán- no, el almirante Gloval entró en la sala de conferencias, todos los que allí estaban, sorprendidos por la inesperada promoción del comandante del SDF-1, se pusieron de pie y adoptaron la posición de firmes ante el nuevo Supremo Comandante.

– Por favor, tomen asiento... – invitó el almirante Gloval a los presentes. Casi simultáneamente, todos los asistentes a la reunión se sentaron en sus sillas, mientras Gloval se acomodaba y ponía en orden algunos papeles.

Se hizo un silencio que sólo aumentaba la inquietud de quienes habían sido convocados a aquella junta, conforme esperaban que Gloval diera comienzo.

– Damas y caballeros, por decisión unánime de los altos oficiales sobrevivientes, se me ha ascendido al grado de almirante y nombrado Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida – anunció finalmente Gloval sin la menor señal de suficiencia o arrogancia, e incluso parecía incómodo de decir esas palabras.

Por unos instantes, Lisa creyó ver que el almirante Gloval parecía más avejentado y agotado, como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en apenas un día. Fue en ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de las enormes responsabilidades que habían recaído sobre Henry Gloval. Literalmente, el viejo y calmado comandante del SDF-1 acababa de recibir el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y Lisa temió que fuera demasiado incluso para alguien como Gloval.

– Empezaremos por la parte fácil. Nuestra primera prioridad es tratar de reorganizar algo parecido a una cadena de mando, además de establecer el nuevo cuartel general a bordo del SDF-1. Si hemos de cumplir no sólo con nuestra misión militar, sino también con las múltiples tareas a las que nos tendremos que enfrentar en los próximos meses, necesitamos restaurar un mínimo de organización a nuestras fuerzas. Es por eso que los he convocado a esta junta... he estado trabajando en una serie de reasignaciones de personal, y llegó el momento de comunicárselas.

Gloval pudo ver que tenía a todos los ojos en la sala puestos en él, expectantes ante los anuncios que haría. Ajustándose la visera de la gorra, Gloval tomó algunos de sus papeles y comenzó a leer.

– Coronel Stanislav Maistroff... – comenzó Gloval, taladrando con la mirada al duro e inflexible coronel de la fuerza aérea que estaba sentado a su lado.

– ¿Sí, señor? – preguntó Maistroff con inquietud apenas disimulada en su voz.

– Queda ascendido al grado de brigadier, con el cargo de Jefe de Estado Mayor. Quiero que me presente mañana a primera hora una lista de oficiales seleccionados para formar el nuevo Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas.

Maistroff asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto que trataba de mostrar tanto seguridad como profesionalismo, mientras un asistente le alcanzaba un estuche dentro del cual estaba la estrella dorada que indicaba el grado de brigadier.

– Entendido, almirante.

La mirada de Gloval se posó en Lisa, y por un breve instante los ojos del veterano almirante brillaron con algo muy parecido a orgullo paterno, antes de anunciar:

– Teniente comandante Elizabeth Hayes, la promuevo al grado de comandante, y la nombro Jefa de Operaciones del Cuartel General. Sus órdenes y la descripción de sus tareas están en el sobre que le haré llegar.

– Gracias, almirante. Espero no decepcionarlo.

Por un instante, Gloval pudo ver en los ojos de su joven primer oficial la determinación y voluntad características de Donald Hayes. Pensó en decirle a Lisa que hubiera querido que su padre estuviera presente para su ascenso, pero prudentemente decidió no hacer referencia al recientemente difunto almirante Hayes.

– Sé que no lo hará, comandante Hayes.

El siguiente a quien Gloval miró fue el propio Rick Hunter, que sólo por efecto de los escalofríos tembló en su silla, calmándose sólo cuando por debajo de la mesa Lisa lo tomaba de la mano… un gesto que le dio fuerzas para resistir mientras Gloval le daba su anuncio.

– Primer teniente Richard Hunter, lo promuevo al grado de teniente comandante. Permanecerá como Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, a cargo además de reorganizar los escuadrones de combate Veritech, en coordinación con el brigadier Maistroff y la comandante Hayes. Felicitaciones, comandante Hunter... estoy seguro de que el comandante Fokker estaría orgulloso de usted.

– Muchas gracias, almirante…

Superado el shock inicial, Rick se encontró pensando en su hermano mayor e imaginándose cuál hubiera sido su reacción al enterarse de que, después de tan sólo dos años en el servicio, Rick ya había alcanzado el grado que el propio Roy sólo había podido obtener tras largos años de servicio distinguido.

Los ascensos continuaron sin pausa.

Claudia Grant obtuvo un muy merecido (y muy demorado, en opinión de Lisa y Rick) ascenso a teniente comandante, siendo nombrada como segunda de Lisa en Operaciones. Por su parte Max Sterling consiguió un ascenso a segundo teniente a la vez que Miriya recibía una comisión como tercer teniente. El coronel Carruthers fue promovido a brigadier junto con Maistroff, y puesto a cargo de la jefatura del Ejército, mientras que los dos capitanes de la marina recibieron ascensos al grado de comodoro, nombrándose a Ozawa como Jefe de la Armada y a Palmieri como su segundo al mando, ambos con la misión de reorganizar a las fuerzas navales que habían escapado de la destrucción.

Por su parte, Kim, Sammie y Vanessa fueron todas promovidas de los distintos grados de sargento que tenían a segundas tenientes, además de recibir nuevas responsabilidades en la Central de Operaciones que se estaba construyendo en las entrañas de la fortaleza.

En cuanto a los otros generales y almirantes que habían sobrevivido, Gloval simplemente anunció que pasarían a ocupar mandos regionales, con autoridad operativa sobre todas las fuerzas militares en cada continente y océano del mundo, convirtiéndose en esencia en los virreyes militares del futuro Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Algunos altos oficiales, sin embargo, irían llegando en los próximos días a Nueva Macross para integrar junto con Gloval, Maistroff, Carruthers y Ozawa el nuevo Consejo del Alto Mando

– Terminado esto, vayamos a lo concreto: nuestra misión inmediata. Sargento, encienda el monitor.

– De inmediato, almirante.

Las luces de la sala de conferencias se apagaron, y el monitor principal se iluminó con un mapa de la Tierra, formado por numerosas fotografías superimpuestas. En sí mismo nada de extraño tenía el mapa; los continentes y océanos conservaban las mismas formas familiares. Sin embargo, todos los presentes se llenaron de espanto al comprobar los macabros detalles de aquel mapa, ampliados en sucesión por oportunos zooms de la pantalla.

Salvo algunos pocos parches de verde y blanco que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, la superficie terrestre lucía en casi toda su extensión un uniforme y espeluznante tono marrón y arenoso, propio de un desierto inhóspito. Vastas zonas del planeta permanecían cubiertas por nubes de un enfermizo color gris, formadas por polvo, cenizas y deshechos de toda clase, eyectados a los aires por la fuerza destructiva de las armas Zentraedi.

Cientos -no, miles- de cráteres salpicaban todo el planeta, marcando aquellos lugares en donde la flota de Dolza había arrasado pujantes ciudades con sus devastadoras armas Reflex. Los cascos destrozados de cientos de naves Zentraedi, derribadas durante aquella cataclísmica batalla final, se hallaban clavados en la Tierra como flechazos, y la increíble mayoría de lo que parecían ser ciudades eran en realidad ruinas destrozadas, muy pocas de las cuales aún albergaban seres humanos.

La Tierra no había sido solamente bombardeada; había sido mutilada e incinerada hasta la médula, dejando a los atribulados sobrevivientes de la raza humana un desolado páramo y escasos recursos para tratar de reconstruir su civilización.

– Estas fotografías han sido tomadas por nuestras propias naves y las de la flota de Breetai durante las últimas 30 horas. Señores, así está la Tierra hoy.

Nadie atinó a pronunciar una palabra, y sus mentes trataban de absorber la magnitud inconmensurable del holocausto. En un acto reflejo provocado por la impresión ante semejante horror, Lisa buscó la mano de Rick con la suya, y él la tomó con fuerza para darle apoyo y reaseguro, acariciándola con sus dedos y sintiendo un calor que lo quemaba desde dentro hacia afuera al sólo contacto con la piel de ella.

– Nuestros cálculos y evaluaciones preliminares indican que tan sólo el cinco por ciento de la superficie terrestre ha escapado indemne del bombardeo. Del noventa y cinco por ciento restante, sólo la mitad es apta para la vida humana, aún cuando requiere importantes trabajos de recuperación. El resto de la Tierra es, para todos los efectos prácticos, inhabitable, y serán necesarios considerables esfuerzos de recuperación durante años para restaurar esas regiones.

El almirante tragó saliva antes de proseguir.

– Todavía no tenemos ningún dato confiable respecto a la cantidad de sobrevivientes, pero haciendo algunos cálculos, estimamos que la actual población de la Tierra cuenta con entre trescientos cincuenta y setecientos millones de habitantes.

Los datos pegaron duro en todos los que los oían. Gloval acababa de decirles que los Zentraedi habían matado en un instante a más de seis mil millones de personas... nueve de cada diez seres humanos habían sido reducidos a átomos en los escasos segundos que duró el bombardeo.

– Sin importar lo que hagamos, me temo que podemos esperar muchas más muertes en el futuro próximo debido a heridas mal tratadas, envenenamiento radiactivo, plagas y hambrunas – continuó el almirante.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra; el prospecto que Gloval les estaba mostrando era demasiado espantoso como para hacer algún comentario.

– La magnitud de nuestra misión es enorme – prosiguió el almirante. – En términos simples, nuestra misión es la reconstrucción de la civilización humana hasta un punto en que pueda sostenerse sola una vez más. No existe forma de minimizar la devastación a la que nos hemos visto sometidos. Para todos los propósitos prácticos, y salvo por ciertas excepciones, la civilización terrestre ha sido reducida a ruinas y cenizas, y eso es lo único que tendremos para reconstruirla.

Las imágenes del monitor cambiaron para mostrar helicópteros que aterrizaban en medio de enormes e improvisados campamentos de refugiados, descargando víveres, suministros médicos y equipos de asistencia en medio de escenas de horror y tragedia humanas.

– Nuestra primera tarea en el proceso de reconstrucción será agrupar a todos los sobrevivientes que podamos y, en caso de hallarse en áreas inhabitables, evacuarlos hasta nuevas regiones en donde podamos ocuparnos mejor de ellos e iniciar la reconstrucción. Una vez que los refugiados sean reagrupados, censados y atendidos como corresponden, sentaremos las bases de nuevas ciudades y pueblos, tratando de utilizar en la medida de lo posible recursos existentes y rescatables. Hoy mismo hemos dado inicio a las primeras misiones de búsqueda y rescate en Norteamérica, y en pocas horas comenzaremos con misiones semejantes a nivel mundial.

Una nueva secuencia de imágenes, esta vez mostrando fábricas destruidas, rutas partidas en pedazos, y represas destrozadas, aparecieron en la pantalla.

– La segunda parte de nuestra misión es reconstruir la infraestructura de la Tierra. Deberemos reconstruir rutas, autopistas, puertos y aeropuertos, centrales de energía, polos industriales, sistemas de comunicación y otras cosas a nivel mundial. Para eso colaboraremos estrechamente con los nuevos mandos regionales, utilizando elementos de nuestros cuerpos de ingenieros y la colaboración local. Un equipo de ingenieros militares y civiles ya está trabajando en un plan de infraestructura que vaya de la mano con las iniciativas de construcción de ciudades.

El monitor mostraba ahora un mapa de la Tierra, coloreado para mostrar los distintos ambientes del mundo post-apocalíptico. Como en los mapas anteriores, el planeta estaba dominado por el color pardo y marrón del desierto, a excepción de unos pocos parches verdes por aquí y por allá, que bien podían ser oasis en medio de esa desolación.

– En tercera medida está la restauración ambiental. Si bien eso quedará bajo la competencia del doctor Lang y de un equipo de científicos y expertos que estamos formando, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida prestarán toda la colaboración que sea requerida para asistir en la recuperación del medio ambiente del planeta. Todavía no puedo decirles nada acerca de los proyectos que están surgiendo, pero sí puedo avisarles que será necesaria una extensa cooperación por parte de las fuerzas militares.

Gloval calló un segundo, tal vez para recobrar el aliento y luego retomó la palabra.

– Por último, será nuestra tarea restaurar la ley y el orden en toda la Tierra. No necesito decirles que aún si escapamos al riesgo de la extinción, en nuestra presente situación corremos el peligro de caer en una anarquía a nivel mundial que haga imposible la reconstrucción. Aún más, están los Zentraedi que han solicitado incorporarse a nuestra civilización, por no mencionar cualquier sobreviviente de las fuerzas de Dolza que haya logrado llegar con vida a la Tierra. Será nuestra misión patrullar regularmente para mantener el orden.

El informe de Gloval continuó por espacio de media hora, enfocándose en la situación particular de cada continente y región de la Tierra de acuerdo a la información disponible en aquel momento. Según los primeros estudios preliminares, el ataque Zentraedi se había concentrado en las regiones más pobladas y desarrolladas del planeta; Norteamérica, Europa Occidental, la India y Asia Oriental habían sufrido las peores bajas y devastaciones. Por otro lado, Centro y Sudamérica, África, Australia y el resto de Asia y Europa, si bien habían sido duramente golpeadas por el ataque Zentraedi, parecían en principio mostrar daños no tan brutales como los que habían experimentado las otras regiones del globo, presentando mayor cantidad de grupos de sobrevivientes y menores índices de devastación.

Aunque en última instancia no había mucha diferencia entre una casa medio demolida y una casa destruida hasta los cimientos; ambas son igualmente ruinas.

Como dato curioso y virtualmente inexplicable, varias grandes ciudades del globo, incluso en aquellas regiones que más habían sufrido la fuerza del ataque Zentraedi, habían escapado de la devastación con daños leves, que si bien no quería decir que estuvieran intactas, sí significaba que necesitarían menos recursos para la reconstrucción, además de poder servir de polos de desarrollo y gobierno para las regiones circundantes.

Terminado el análisis a fondo, Gloval se incorporó hacia adelante, cruzando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, antes de anunciar con voz grave y mortalmente seria:

– Quiero que tengan muy en claro una cosa: lo que ocurra en los próximos meses dependerá solamente de nosotros. Nos veremos obligados a realizar cosas para las cuales no hemos sido entrenados, y se nos exigirá estar en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo. En este momento, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida son la única organización capaz de actuar en toda la Tierra, y quiero hacer énfasis en lo de "única" – dijo Gloval remarcando cada palabra con todo el énfasis del que era capaz. – No hay... nadie... más.

Todos los presentes miraban al almirante con trepidación. Aquella exposición había sido una experiencia dura de aceptar, teniendo en cuenta el grado de devastación que había sufrido el planeta durante aquellos breves instantes de bombardeo. Fue sólo en ese momento que todos tuvieron una cabal comprensión de las dificultades que se avecinaban.

– No hay gobierno, no hay policía, no hay tribunales, no hay Cruz Roja, no hay empresas, no hay absolutamente nada en la Tierra excepto nosotros y los pocos recursos con que contamos. Se nos pedirá actuar no sólo como militares, sino como policías, ingenieros, rescatistas, asistentes sociales, jueces de paz y muchas otras cosas que ustedes jamás pensaron que terminarían haciendo – continuó Gloval mirando sucesivamente a cada uno de sus oficiales. – Tendrán que aprender todo eso en la práctica, allá cuando los enviemos a las misiones que vayan surgiendo. Quizás, y ruego a Dios que nunca ocurra, tengamos que enfrentar en alguna circunstancia a otros seres humanos forzados por la situación a hacer cosas desesperadas.

El almirante hizo un breve silencio, tanto para recobrar el aliento como para marcar la seriedad absoluta e indiscutible de las siguientes palabras que diría:

– Y en última instancia y hasta que alguna medida de normalidad regrese a la Tierra, no nos queda otra opción más que hacernos cargo del gobierno.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que más de uno saltara en su asiento, y una sensación de incomodidad embargó a todos los asistentes en aquella reunión. Muchos de ellos no entendían de política por encontrarla incomprensible o repulsiva, y tal vez algunos de los presentes albergara alguna clase de ambición política, pero todos ellos habían sido educados bajo la idea de que era deber de los militares seguir las indicaciones del gobierno civil, y no convertirse ellos mismos en el gobierno. Ése era uno de los pilares de su deber militar, y lo que Gloval les estaba diciendo, sin importar lo sensato de sus razonamientos, les sonaba como una traición intolerable a sus propias naturalezas.

Gloval notó esa incomodidad en los rostros de los oficiales, e incluso captó una mirada de abierta desaprobación de parte de algunos de ellos. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaban sintiendo, ya que era lo mismo que él sentía desde que terminó aquella conferencia con los generales y almirantes sobrevivientes. Incluso lo sentía con más fuerzas, dado que en él recaería parte de aquella indeseable responsabilidad. Pero el nuevo mundo que estaba naciendo no se detenía en consideraciones como aquellas, y no esperaría a que todos estuvieran cómodos con lo que se les pedía.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los oficiales, y habló con un tono grave y preocupado.

– Sé que muchos de ustedes pueden sentirse incómodos ante la idea de un gobierno militar, y créanme que desearía con todo mi corazón que no fuera necesario, pero debemos entender que no hay en este momento nadie en el mundo que pueda hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande. Esta decisión no fue tomada porque creamos que somos los más capaces... sino que la tomamos porque somos los únicos que continuamos con vida. No podemos ceder esta responsabilidad, porque no hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda aceptarla.

La mirada del almirante se tornó fría como el hielo, y algunos de los que estaban siendo observados por Gloval sintieron escalofríos en cuanto el almirante retomó la palabra con la voz más gélida que podían imaginar:

– Diré esto una sola vez: nuestra responsabilidad para con la raza humana y con la Tierra debe estar por encima de cualquier clase de ambiciones o intereses personales. Cualquier oficial militar, del grado o cargo que sea, que siquiera sea sospechado de abusar de la presente situación de emergencia para sus propias ambiciones políticas o económicas, sin importar lo pequeño e insignificante que sea el abuso... _deseará jamás haber nacido_. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron lentamente, y Gloval se permitió una sonrisa sin humor.

– Afortunadamente para nosotros, no estaremos solos en esta empresa. ¿Embajador?

Exedore no tardó en tomar la palabra.

– Así es, almirante Gloval. En nombre de Lord Breetai, puedo anunciar que todos los recursos de las fuerzas Zentraedi serán puestos a disposición de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para sus labores de reconstrucción. Esto incluye la colaboración de nuestros propios soldados para las labores que sean necesarias… aunque claramente van a necesitar instrucción especial.

Unas pocas sonrisas acompañaron al comentario de Exedore, cosa que no le molestó en lo más mínimo al peculiar embajador de los Zentraedi.

– Asimismo, y como primera medida, Lord Breetai ha dado órdenes de asignar unas mil quinientas cápsulas de desembarco para contribuir con las operaciones de rescate y reubicación.

Ahora sí le fue imposible a los oficiales humanos el contener su sorpresa, y para algunos de ellos el esfuerzo de conceptualizar a mil quinientas de las inmensas cápsulas que usaban los Zentraedi para transportar sus legiones de battlepods a la superficie planetaria los estaba llevando bien cerca del _surmenage_.

– ¡¿_Mil quinientas_ cápsulas?! – balbuceó incrédulo el brigadier Carruthers.

– Si necesitan más, sólo pídanmelas – contestó Exedore con total naturalidad.

– Muchas gracias por su amable y generosa asistencia, y por favor hágaselas llegar a Lord Breetai, embajador – intervino el almirante Gloval antes de que algo más llegara a ocurrir. – Esto concluye nuestra junta de hoy. Todos ustedes tienen el día libre para pensar en lo que les tocará hacer. Mañana nos pondremos a trabajar, y necesito que todos ustedes vengan con las cabezas bien frescas y con ideas. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Lisa se puso de pie mientras todos los otros empezaban a irse, y Rick miró con curiosidad la manera elegante y decidida con la que caminaba hasta llegar a donde estaba el almirante Gloval.

– Capit--- Almirante, con todo respeto, he descansado lo suficiente, permítame...

Gloval levantó una mano y Lisa no tuvo más opción que dejar de hablar.

– Comandante Hayes, durante los próximos meses estaremos tan ocupados con tantas cosas que le aseguro que usted se olvidará de lo que es una cama. Ya tendrá oportunidad de sobra para perder horas de sueño y descanso, así que no me haga ordenárselo... tómese el resto del día libre. La veré por la mañana para las primeras instrucciones.

– Entendido, señor – asintió Lisa, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, y pensando que se volvería loca si tenía otro día libre sin nada para hacer.

* * *

-

Todos los oficiales abandonaron la sala de conferencias sintiéndose abrumados con el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas. La información que acababan de recibir había sido muy dura y difícil de aceptar, y aún las buenas noticias tales como la asistencia ofrecida por los Zentraedi no conseguían cambiar las caras de seriedad y pesadumbre que prevalecían entre los asistentes. A pesar de haber recibido el día libre, todos sabían que sería mejor aprovecharlo en encontrar maneras de cumplir con sus nuevas misiones, y ya estaban pensando en diversas actividades a realizar en lo que quedaba del día.

Mientras dejaba la sala de conferencias, demorado por una imprevista charla con el brigadier Maistroff, Rick se ajustaba las insignias de teniente comandante en el cuello de su camisa, lamentándose de que sus dedos, normalmente tan habilidosos para cualquier tarea manual, fueran tan torpes para algo tan sencillo como ajustar una pieza de metal en un uniforme.

En cuanto pudo lograrlo tras varios intentos, echó un vistazo a las dos barras, unadorada y la otra plateada, de su vieja insignia de primer teniente que habían quedado en la palma de su mano y las guardó en el bolsillo de su uniforme, sin poder creer aún que tras dos años de carrera militar, ya hubiera alcanzado aquel grado... el mismo que Roy había tenido al momento de...

– Comandante Hunter... vaya, asciendes rápido – oyó que le decía Max, mientras Miriya se cuadraba en una venia perfecta.

– Felicitaciones, teniente comandante. Lo tienes más que merecido.

– Lo mismo digo de ustedes – sonrió Rick a sus dos amigos. – Oigan¿cómo los llamo ahora¿Señor y señora tenientes Sterling?

– Sólo mientras estemos de servicio, jefe.

Rick iba a decir algo en respuesta a ese comentario, pero nunca pudo decirlo ya que toda su atención quedó atrapada por una suave voz de soprano que hablaba a espaldas suyas.

– Si alguien me hubiera dicho que aquel mocoso impertinente que se trepó a un Veritech el día que comenzó la guerra llegaría un día a _teniente comandante_, lo hubiera enviado al manicomio sin pensarlo.

Girando sobre sus pies, Rick encontró a Lisa, quien estaba de pie junto a Claudia, con una sonrisa enorme que iluminaba su rostro.

– ¡Felicitaciones a ti también por tu ascenso, comandante Hayes! – respondió Rick con una sonrisa, y sin mediar advertencia alguna tomó a Lisa entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Al principio, Lisa se quedó congelada, sorprendida por aquel abrazo cariñoso y sentido, pero muy rápido se acostumbró y también puso sus brazos por detrás de Rick, dejándose envolver por el abrazo y mandando al diablo a lo que aquellos carcamanes como Maistroff y Carruthers pudieran pensar.

– Creo que tendríamos que felicitarnos todos, y propongo que vayamos a la cantina a festejar estos ascensos como se debe. El Trío ya está en camino hacia allí. ¿Qué dicen?

– Lo siento mucho, comandante Grant – se excusó Miriya en nombre de Max y ella. – Tenemos que ir a inspeccionar las reparaciones a nuestros cazas. Tal vez en otra oportunidad.

– Está bien, no se preocupen – contestó Claudia, mirando luego a Lisa. – ¿Y tú, comandante?

– Iré contigo – asintió Lisa, y dirigiéndose a Rick, le preguntó en falso tono formal: – ¿Viene usted también con nosotras?

Rick desvió la mirada, deseando de corazón poder ir con Lisa, pero para su desgracia, Maistroff había aprovechado la breve conversación que tuvieron para darle una orden. Y si el _coronel_ Maistroff ya era bastante difícil de tratar, a Rick le provocaba escalofríos imaginarse lo duro que sería lidiar con el _brigadier_ Maistroff.

– Me encantaría, comandante Hayes, créame, pero el brigadier Maistroff me ordenó que hiciera un recorrido general por los hangares del SDF-1 y del _Prometheus_, para un recuento de los Veritech disponibles y revisión de los reportes del grupo aéreo. ¿Le parece si...? – comenzó Rick, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver la expresión de decepción que ponía Lisa.

– ¿Sí, comandante Hunter?

Lisa lo invitó a continuar, tanto con las palabras como con la mirada, a la espera de alguna cosa que cambiara el panorama.

– ¿Le parece si más tarde comenzamos con la reorganización de los escuadrones? Por supuesto, si usted no tiene otra cosa que hacer... no quisiera molestarla.

Ahora era el turno de Lisa para sonreír.

– En lo más mínimo, me parece una excelente idea. Reúnase conmigo en cuanto termine su revisión. ¿Le parece bien en mi camarote?

Rick tragó algo de saliva. ¿Lisa lo estaba invitando a su camarote en frente de todo el mundo¿A donde había quedado aquella tímida mujer que no quería que entraran juntos por miedo a los chismes?

Sea como fuera, prefería mil veces esta Lisa Hayes, y descubrió que no deseaba otra cosa excepto conocer más acerca de este lado de la personalidad de Lisa.

– Completamente de acuerdo. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? – ofreció Rick, continuando con una charada que ya a estas alturas nadie de los presentes creía.

– Las que usted desee.

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo juguetona, contrastando notoriamente con su intento de parecer serio y profesional.

– ¿Qué le parece si lo convertimos en una cena de trabajo? Después de todo no sabría decirle cuándo terminaré con esta revisión, así que por qué no fijamos una hora... digamos, las 1930 horas.

– Vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con usted en todo – dijo Lisa con su mejor expresión falsa de sorpresa.

– Llevaré la comida, si usted está de acuerdo. ¿Prefiere algo en particular?

– Le agradezco la amabilidad, y confío en que usted sabrá encontrar algo bueno...

– Es un arreglo entonces, nos veremos en... – Rick miró su reloj de pulsera –... cuatro horas y media. Hasta entonces, comandante Hayes – terminó haciendo la venia.

– Hasta entonces, comandante Hunter – devolvió Lisa asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y se quedó allí con la mirada perdida mientras Rick daba media vuelta y caminaba por el corredor en dirección al _Prometheus_.

Claudia puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa, sacándola del trance en el que se hallaba, y se acercó para decirle:

– No tienes escapatoria, comandante Hayes... tendrás que contármelo todo desde el principio y con lujo de detalles. ¿Vamos por un café a la cantina?

Por toda respuesta, Lisa extendió su mano, como señalando el camino a seguir, y las dos amigas partieron del lugar, dejando a los Sterling allí en medio del pasillo vacío.

Junto a Max, el rostro de Miriya se iluminaba con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma, y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban mientras se clavaban en su esposo como si fuera una tigresa acechando a su presa.

– ¿Y tú por qué sonríes? – le preguntó Max.

– Te he derrotado, Maximillian. Tan sólo me falta vencerte dos veces más para limpiarme de la deshonra de haber sido derrotada.

– ¡Oye, no lo tomes tan drásticamente! – balbuceó Max, echándose hacia atrás por miedo a lo que su esposa pudiera hacer.

– Cumple con los términos – respondió fríamente Miriya, mientras una media sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su rostro.

– Está bien – suspiró Max con resignación, buscando en su bolsillo hasta dar con un billete de cincuenta créditos. – Ganaste la apuesta, pero ya verás en cuanto lleguemos a casa...

* * *

-

**Jueves ****21 de abril de 2011**

Gloval había tenido razón.

Para ser el primer día de trabajo real que tenía desde que había vuelto a la fortaleza, había sido una experiencia agotadora. La lista de responsabilidades que venían con su cargo de jefa de Operaciones del Cuartel General era casi tan larga como su brazo, y al cabo de dos o tres horas de trabajo, Lisa Hayes empezó a sentir que se volvería loca tan sólo tratando de encontrar espacios de tiempo para hacerlo todo.

Ni modo, se dijo. Era su deber y no tenía otra opción más que cumplirlo.

No dejaba de ser parecido a sus viejas labores como primer oficial de la fortaleza. Aún tenía que supervisar las labores de las operadoras, desde su puesto en la nueva Central de Operaciones, pero a eso se le habían sumado las responsabilidades de coordinar todas las operaciones militares que se realizaran en un radio de mil kilómetros en torno al SDF-1. En resumen, era tarea de Lisa estar al tanto de cada operación que tuviera lugar en su área de responsabilidad, en asuntos que iban desde las unidades participantes y el estado de la misión hasta los requerimientos de suministros.

Con todos los medios del SDF-1 desperdigados por el centro del continente en mil y una tareas, el primer día de trabajo de Lisa Hayes como Jefa de Operaciones había tenido mucho en común con un acto de malabarismo, sólo que en vez de pelotas o cuchillos, Lisa jugaba con Veritechs, batallones y puestos de mando, los cuales tenía que supervisar con los pocos medios físicos y materiales que Dios y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida le habían dado.

Era enloquecedor tener que ocuparse de despachar la maquinaria pesada que el Batallón de Infantería 395 pedía para su misión de rescate en las ruinas de Kansas City mientras el Escuadrón Veritech 81 pedía con insistencia un aeroplano Ojo de Gato para controlar el espacio aéreo sobre Michigan y el capitán de un transporte naval en el Lago Huron solicitaba refuerzos para embarcar refugiados en la costa de Ontario y llevarlos a un centro de atención del otro lado del lago, todo mientras le llegaban docenas de reportes del resto de las misiones, cada uno de ellos "prioritario" en opinión de la persona que lo enviaba.

Afortunadamente, y aunque más no fuera un pequeño consuelo, alguien había tenido la amabilidad de poner a disposición del personal de la Central cantidades en apariencia inagotables de café. De no ser por aquel brebaje, Lisa Hayes ya hubiera destrozado una consola con sus manos al cabo de la primera hora.

Lisa se permitió una sonrisa cansada mientras sorbía de su taza, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del agradable calor de una buena taza de café.

Al menos había "adelantado algo" durante la cena de trabajo que tuvo con Rick la noche anterior, y su sonrisa se hizo más soñadora conforme los detalles de aquella cena volvían a su mente.

En sí, la reunión de trabajo había durado poco; apenas una hora y media en la que Rick y Lisa llegaron a rápidos acuerdos y conclusiones sobre la reorganización de los escuadrones de combate. Las bajas sufridas durante la batalla final (aún menores a lo que habían esperado) habían provocado importantes huecos en los escuadrones de combate, huecos para los que no tenían ni remotamente la cantidad de Veritech necesarios para cubrirlos.

Si bien la situación iba en camino de resolverse con la reasignación al SDF-1 de los restos de varios escuadrones aéreos de la región, había que decidir rápidamente cuales escuadrones habrían de ser disueltos para completar las plantillas de cazas y pilotos del resto. En muchos casos, se trataba de hacer verdaderos actos de desvestir a un santo para vestir a otro, jugando con escuadrones de combate que tenían cada uno sus identidades y tradiciones, las cuales defenderían a muerte.

Para sorpresa de Rick y Lisa, habituados a discutir por todo, pudieron resolver el tema con rapidez, dejándolos libres para la parte entretenida de la noche. La cena consistió en comida italiana, comprada por Rick en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, acompañada por Petite Cola y jugo de manzana, en lo que Lisa había dado en llamar "el toque Hunter" de necesaria informalidad. Después de dar cuenta de los ravioles con gusto, Rick y Lisa se recostaron en el sofá del camarote, sin decirse una palabra, mientras sonaba una serie de suaves melodías en un reproductor de audio que Rick había traído ex profeso.

Se quedaron así durante horas, uno junto al otro, al menos hasta que encontraron algo mucho mejor e interesante para hacer...

Había sido una noche romántica y enloquecedora para los dos. Pasaron horas recostados en aquel sofá, Lisa encima de Rick, sin hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar de su mutua compañía y sin que nada los interrumpiera... A pesar de haberse quejado de que Gloval le hubiera impuesto otro día libre más, para cuando llegó la noche tanto Lisa como Rick descubrieron que no había sido una mala idea de parte del almirante. Quizás el viejo sabía bien lo que los dos estaban necesitando.

En un momento, y sin saber cuándo ni cómo, acurrucada así como estaba, Lisa se fue quedando profundamente dormida, sintiéndose cómoda y resguardada en los brazos de su joven piloto. Luego de eso, Rick debió haber partido, aunque nunca supo cuándo, ya que terminó despertando en su litera, a donde Rick debió haberla llevado en cuanto se quedó dormida. Incluso se había tomado el trabajo de cubrirla con las frazadas.

De más está decir que aquella noche sólo soñó con una cosa en particular...

Lisa sonrió y se quedó con la mirada perdida al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, sosteniendo la taza de café... ¿quién hubiera pensado que ese piloto boca floja pudiera ser tan amable y romántico?

Aquella mañana, Rick y algunos Veritech del Skull habían partido para escoltar un vuelo de rescate, indicado con el número 31, que tenía por misión buscar y rescatar sobrevivientes de las ruinas de Indianapolis. Durante todo el día, Lisa permaneció con una insoportable impaciencia, ya que era la primera vez desde el día del ataque que Rick y ella se separaban. Era tonto, y no dejaba de saberlo, pero Lisa ya se sentía demasiado cercana a Rick como para permanecer indiferente cada vez que partía en una misión.

Por más que hubiera tratado de contenerse, no dejaba pasar oportunidad de revisar en donde estaba el vuelo 31 en todo momento, y las operadoras de la Central de Operaciones ya estaban más que acostumbradas, de manera tal que siempre tenían lista la información sobre el vuelo en caso de que Lisa la pidiera.

Y en ese momento, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en lo que iba del día, la atención de Lisa Hayes se clavó en el pequeño conjunto de puntos que marcaban en la pantalla a la formación del teniente comandante Hunter, puntos que cruzaban la enorme extensión de América del Norte para llegar a un destino incierto.

* * *

-

La puerta del aula se abrió estrepitosamente, y un joven muchacho la atravesó como alma que llevaba el diablo, buscando desesperadamente a una persona en particular en medio de la marea humana que se apretaba en la sala.

Por fin, luego de recorrer todo el lugar con creciente angustia, el muchacho encontró a la persona buscada, un hombre joven vestido con una bata blanca que se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo, auscultando con un estetoscopio a una mujer de ropas rasgadas y aspecto indudablemente enfermo, que respiraba con dificultad y miraba al techo con ojos inyectados en sangre.

– ¡Doctor, tiene que venir conmigo ahora mismo! – gritó el joven mientras zamarreaba al médico con fuerza.

Tratando de no perturbarse, el doctor procuró prestar más atención a los latidos irregulares del corazón de su paciente de turno, a la vez que lanzó un grito para quitarse de encima a su indeseado visitante.

– ¡Estoy ocupado!

– ¡Esto es urgente! – insistió el muchacho casi a los gritos.

Ya harto de todo eso, e irritado como sólo tres días de labor contrarreloj para atender las vidas de los sobrevivientes del ataque podían ponerlo, el doctor Jeff Brancher se puso de pie y gritó con mayor fuerza al muchacho, logrando que algunos de los pacientes dispersos por el aula de aquella escuela primaria levantaran la cabeza para ver la fuente de los gritos.

– ¡¿Qué maldita cosa _no_ lo es?!

El chico quiso explicarse, pero toda la adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo le hizo difícil hablar, de modo que sin perder tiempo tomó al doctor Brancher del brazo y lo sacó a las corridas de su improvisada sala de atención médica. Los dos corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela primaria, evitando tropezarse con los objetos desperdigados por allí o con las personas sentadas en el piso a falta de sillas, hasta que su carrera terminó en cuanto lograron salir del edificio escolar para dar a la calle principal del pueblo de Helmstown, Indiana.

Y de inmediato el doctor Brancher comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando alcanzó a divisar una columna de vehículos destrozados y personas desahuciadas que transitaban a paso lento por la calle principal a la luz de un sol oculto por las nubes eternas, bajo la dura mirada del puñado de guardias nacionales, soldados de la Fuerza de Defensa Nacional, policías y civiles armados que mantenían el orden en Helmstown, convertida por obra y gracia del Apocalipsis en el sitio de una tragedia humana interminable.

– Oh, diablos... no me digas...

– Sí, doctor... – confirmó el muchacho con voz apagada. – _Más_ refugiados.

Más refugiados, efectivamente... más hombres, mujeres y niños desesperados que arribaban a Helmstown desde la comarca vecina, o quizás desde lo que alguna vez fuera Indianápolis, en busca de alimentos y asistencia médica, sin imaginarse que el pequeño poblado estaba al borde del colapso tras apenas tres días de ser la tierra prometida de los refugiados de medio estado.

Nadie sabía bien cómo había ocurrido, pero el pueblo había escapado intacto del masivo bombardeo extraterrestre de tres días atrás, y desde el primer momento cientos de personas comenzaron a llegar a Helmstown en busca de refugio... y poniendo a la pequeña comunidad en un estado de caos absoluto. Los residentes locales estaban encerrados en sus casas, sometidos a un toque de queda por orden del alcalde, a excepción de todos aquellos que pudieran ser de utilidad para las abrumadoras tareas de defensa civil y asistencia que había que poner en marcha.

Una de esas personas era el doctor Jeff Brancher, que dirigía la clínica local y para quien hasta entonces las únicas urgencias médicas que debía enfrentar solían consistir en algún parto acelerado que no daba tiempo para ser atendido en la ciudad... y que ahora, asistido por un par de médicos militares, media docena de médicos encontrados entre los refugiados y un pequeño pelotón de "enfermeros" entre profesionales y gente con conocimiento de primeros auxilios, debía enfrentar la tarea dantesca de salvar todas las vidas que se pudieran.

Era una labor que consumía a Brancher, al punto de impedirle mantener contacto con su esposa y sus dos hijas, que estaban seguras en la casa familiar del otro lado del pueblo.

Había límites a los recursos que podía emplear el doctor Brancher: los medicamentos se agotaban a ojos vista, y las posibilidades de atención médica de la clínica y del hospital de emergencia montado en la escuela local eran insuficientes para tratar heridas serias y quemaduras... y mucho menos el letal envenenamiento radioactivo que sufrían muchos de los refugiados.

Morían muchos más que los que podían ser salvados, y lo que Brancher tenía muy en claro era que muchos más terminarían muriendo, sin importar lo que él pudiera hacer al respecto... y que sólo se pondría peor con el tiempo.

– Muy bien, ya sabes qué hacer – dijo resignado el médico, volteándose para ver al joven y darle instrucciones. – Agrúpalos y ponlos donde deben ir.

Satisfecho de que el muchacho entendiera sus instrucciones, el doctor buscó hasta hallar un pequeño aparato electrónico que dejó en las manos del chico.

– Y aquí tienes... ya tienes bien claro cómo funciona esto, así que no te equivoques.

Dicho eso, el doctor Brancher se alejó de la puerta de la escuela, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel muchacho tuviera bien claro cómo utilizar un contador Geiger, porque de lo contrario muchas personas en ese nuevo grupo de refugiados terminarían mal.

Él ya se ocuparía de relevarlo cuanto antes, pero no sin haber expresado bien su caso ante la única autoridad que quedaba en el pueblo... y no importaba que su conciencia se torturara bajo el peso del Juramento Hipocrático; Jeff Brancher ya había intentado todo, y no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

El médico halló a la persona buscada junto a un patrullero policial, y esperó pacientemente a que el alcalde de Helmstown terminara de discutir lo que fuera que estuviera discutiendo con el comisario y el capitán de la Guardia Nacional que mandaba el pequeño contingente militar del pueblo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el policía y el militar se hallaban lejos, el doctor Brancher llamó al alcalde y comenzó a hablarle en el tono más calmado que podía lograr.

– ¿Ha visto a los nuevos refugiados?

– Quiero creer que ya les estás dando atención, Jeff – contestó el alcalde, a quien no le gustó para nada ni la cara ni la voz del médico cuando le respondió.

– Señor, ya no podemos seguir tomando más gente.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – le replicó el alcalde, con pocos ánimos de soportar malas noticias de parte del médico del pueblo. – ¿Dispararle a los refugiados que vienen llegando?

– No lo sé, alcalde, pero mis reservas de medicamentos están a punto de agotarse, y la mitad de los que están llegando aquí ya son muertos vivientes...

– Sólo haz lo que puedas, Jeff.

El doctor Brancher volvió a mirar a la columna de refugiados que continuaba entrando en el pueblo... y a juzgar por el aspecto que traían, muchos de esos eran ya verdaderos muertos andantes a quienes les faltaba poco para terminar con su miseria.

– ¡Con lo que me queda, más valdría que me pusiera a hacer vudú! – bramó Brancher con impotencia y al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡Toda esta gente está---!

– Una palabra más, doctor Brancher, y me aseguraré de que el comisario se encargue de usted.

La escopeta de caza que el alcalde Warren llevaba consigo convenció al médico de que no quedaba más que discutir con el alcalde, de modo que tras despedirse respetuosamente se alejó de allí y regresó a la escuela, presto a continuar una batalla que ya sabía perdida.

El alcalde gruñó hastiado mientras veía alejarse al médico. No era que él tuviera usualmente una mala relación con el doctor Brancher, sino que los últimos días los habían puesto a los dos al borde del abismo con la demencia que azotaba a Helmstown, y con sólo ver a la última columna de refugiados que venía llegando, el alcalde se convenció de que las cosas sólo irían en picada.

Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que no degenerara en alguna balacera.

Por enésima vez en el día, el alcalde Warren pensó en ir a la estación de radio local para ver si habían logrado ponerse en contacto con alguien, pero decidió no hacerlo bajo el pretexto pesimista de ahorrarse aunque sea una decepción en esos días... todos los esfuerzos de la ciudad de contactar a alguna autoridad, ya sea en el gobierno federal de Washington o en las autoridades estaduales habían resultado en fracaso.

No quedaba nadie que pudiera indicarle al pueblo lo que podía hacer para sobrellevar la tormenta, lo que convertía a Michael Warren en el señor de la vida y la muerte en esa comunidad asediada por la muerte y la desgracia.

Y sin embargo, Warren era quizás el ser más impotente del lugar, a excepción del doctor Brancher.

Pero mientras Brancher se preocupaba por el estado de salud de los lugareños y de los refugiados, a Warren lo acosaban otras preocupaciones: energía, seguridad, comunicaciones y abastecimiento, todas cosas que estaban en crítica escasez, y que seguramente terminarían en un desastre para Helmstown y todas las personas que se hallaban allí.

De pronto, el alcalde vio a uno de los operadores de radio que se acercaba corriendo a él como un desesperado, y tras pensar en reprenderlo, el alcalde decidió que mejor le prestaba atención, con la vana esperanza de que el pobre hombre le estuviera trayendo una buena noticia.

Dios sabía que la necesitaban.

– ¡ALCALDE!

– ¿Qué?

El operador de radio comenzó a señalar hacia el cielo con ambas manos, balbuceando incoherencias hasta que por fin pudo pronunciar una frase con sentido.

– ¡AVIONES! – gritó el hombre, que parecía emocionado hasta lo indecible. – ¡HAY UNA FORMACIÓN DE AVIONES ACERCÁNDOSE AL PUEBLO!

En efecto, menos de cinco minutos después todas las cabezas en Helmstown se levantaron al cielo para contemplar con asombro cómo cuatro transportes militares de despegue y aterrizaje vertical VC-33 tomaban tierra en un descampado cercano al pueblo... aunque la atención de todos quedó clavada en los cuatro aviones de combate que escoltaban a aquellos transportes- y que ahora desplegaban brazos y piernas.

Más de uno llegó a pensar que había caído presa de la locura, pero corroboraron que era real cuando el caza líder de esa extraña formación tocó tierra en el centro mismo de la calle principal, levantando polvo y moviendo algunos escombros con la potencia de sus motores.

Sólo el alcalde Warren, escopeta en mano, tuvo el valor de acercarse al enorme y misterioso caza, al que ya había identificado como uno de los Veritech que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida -de quien él no era precisamente partidario- había construido para jugar, y en un esfuerzo que para él era supremo, Michael Warren decidió hablar con el piloto haciendo a un lado su desconfianza del GTU.

El piloto del Veritech saltó a tierra desde la cabina del aparato, y con sólo quitarse el casco dejó pasmado al alcalde Warren.

El piloto era un muchacho... era casi un maldito _niño_; no podía tener más de veinte años.

Pero indudablemente era él el que había volado aquel caza, y si los conocimientos de Warren le servían de algo, la insignia de grado del muchacho lo identificaba como un teniente comandante... un rango demasiado elevado como para que un chiquillo como aquel pudiera alcanzarlo.

Al acercarse y mirar al piloto a los ojos, el alcalde Warren comprendió que podía ser un muchacho en términos de edad, pero que de ninguna manera era un inmaduro o un inexperto; el muchacho tenía la misma mirada que él había visto en muchos compañeros y camaradas durante su servicio militar.

– ¿Quién diablos es usted, jovencito? – exigió el alcalde en cuanto tuvo al muchacho a una distancia razonable.

– Teniente comandante Rick Hunter, señor – se presentó el piloto, haciendo una venia que a Warren le costó mucho no devolver por instinto. – Vengo con un vuelo de evacuación y necesito hablar urgentemente con quien esté a cargo del lugar.

– Michael Warren, alcalde de este lugar, hijo – respondió Warren, ofreciendo la mano para que Rick la estrechara. – ¿Vuelo de evacuación?

– Sí, señor. Mis órdenes son evacuar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles lejos de las áreas radioactivas en la cercanía de Indianápolis.

– ¿Y a donde piensan llevarlos?

Rick estaba genuinamente confundido. ¿Acaso no habían estado escuchando las transmisiones que venía haciendo el SDF-1 desde el aterrizaje? Antes de contestar, el piloto hizo una nota mental de informar al SDF-1 de que aún había problemas con las comunicaciones... lo que seguramente le ganaría algunas caras de fastidio de parte de las Chicas del Puente.

– Al SDF-1, por supuesto.

Para lo que le importaba a Warren, Rick bien pudo decir que venía de Marte o del Fin del Universo; todo lo que quería saber el alcalde era si había posibilidades de conseguir abastecimientos y suministros desde la base de Rick, y tras echarle un vistazo a los transportes militares que el piloto había traído consigo, decidió que debían estar mucho mejor abastecidos que lo que él estaba.

Y si Hunter y sus pilotos tenían una misión de evacuar personas... tal vez...

– Venga conmigo, comandante...

Rick no dudó en hacer caso del pedido del alcalde, y tras asegurarse de que la cabina del Skull Uno estuviera bien cerrada y asegurada, se dispuso a seguir a Warren hasta donde él quería llevarlo... mientras reposaba con esa caminata de un vuelo devastador tanto física como mentalmente, marcado por lo que significaba ver en persona la devastación sufrida por la Tierra... y la oportunidad de castigar aquel acto de barbarismo mediante la destrucción de media docena de pods de la flota de Dolza que habían logrado llegar a la Tierra.

Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, el alcalde comenzó a hablarle a Rick, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– En este pueblo hay alrededor de mil quinientas personas, si tiene en cuenta a los que viven en los campos aledaños... y desde que pasó lo que pasó, han llegado casi el triple de refugiados.

La sangre se heló en las venas de Rick... la información que tenía indicaba que en Helmstown no debía haber más de doscientas personas con vida.

– ¿Cómo hacen para mantenerlos a todos? – inquirió el piloto con temor en la voz.

Sin bajar el paso, el alcalde miró a Rick con una expresión de rabia e impotencia.

– No podemos.

Por su parte, y tratando de no sentir náuseas con lo que su imaginación le sugería, Rick hizo lo posible por seguirle el paso al alcalde, y los dos rápidamente entraron en la escuela del pueblo, en donde Rick pudo tener una vista de primera mano del desastre humanitario... sala tras sala repleta de heridos esperando atención médica, la cual era provista por un puñado de cansados enfermeros, médicos y almas caritativas que hacían lo que podían para aliviar a todos, a sabiendas de que sus esfuerzos serían insuficientes.

Llegado a una sala tan llena de heridos y enfermos como cualquiera de las anteriores, el alcalde hizo señas para que se acercara a Rick uno de los médicos, presentándoselo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

– Comandante Hunter, él es el doctor Jeff Brancher, nuestro médico residente.

– Doctor... – se presentó cortésmente Rick, recibiendo del médico un ceño fruncido y una murmuración muy poco amistosa.

– No tengo tiempo para sociales, alcalde – contestó bruscamente el doctor Brancher al alcalde. – ¿Qué pasa?

El alcalde taladró con la mirada al médico para ponerlo de regreso en su lugar antes de explicarle.

– Sucede que el comandante Hunter ha venido con cuatro aviones militares de transporte para evacuar gente de este pueblo.

Como por arte de magia, el semblante del doctor Brancher se transformó de ser una máscara de agotamiento e irritación a una expresión más tranquila e intrigada.

– ¿Evacuar?

– Sí, doctor, esa es mi misión... – confirmó Rick, a la vez que notaba que esa palabra ponía al médico local en un estado que él no podía identificar, pero que tenía mucho de alivio... y de terror.

– ¿Cuánta gente puede llevar en sus aviones?

– Cada VC-33 tiene lugar para veinticinco personas... treinta y cinco si nos olvidamos de la comodidad, así que calcule unas ciento sesenta personas en total, doctor – explicó el piloto de combate.

– Aguárdeme entonces.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, el doctor Brancher corrió por el pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de Rick y del alcalde y dejándolos perplejos por su comportamiento... una perplejidad que sólo se acentuó cuando poco más de cinco minutos después el piloto de combate y la autoridad local vieron cómo Brancher abría las puertas de la escuela para que de allí salieran docenas de refugiados a la calle.

Y mientras los refugiados -hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, distintos entre sí pero hermanados en la miseria humana de la devastación- se agrupaban en el medio de la calle, Rick los estudiaba cuidadosamente, comprobando que para ser gente que había podido escapar del infierno, estaban en condiciones demasiado buenas.

– Doctor, esta gente está sana...

– Así es – corroboró Brancher como si no tuviera mayor importancia.

– Mis órdenes son darle prioridad a los heridos.

– Lo lamento por sus órdenes.

Rick lo miró con alarma, y rogó en silencio que el médico estuviera diciendo incoherencias.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

Por desgracia para Rick, el doctor Brancher no parecía estar incoherente, sino que tenía en su expresión pura determinación para hacer que el piloto de combate accediera a su pedido.

– Necesito que se lleve de aquí a estas personas lo antes posible...

– Doctor, debo llevarme a los heridos...

– ¡¿No lo entiende?! – exclamó Brancher, sacudiendo a Rick como si eso pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. – Todos los demás son muertos vivientes, para lo que podemos hacer... no hay nada que yo o los médicos en donde sea que los lleve puedan hacer por ellos, así que entre morir en este pueblo y morir a bordo de sus transportes...

Rick no podía decir nada... estaba demasiado aterrorizado por lo que el médico estaba queriendo decirle, y su mente estaba en medio de un vendaval con sólo tratar de comprender en su cruel magnitud el desastre que el bombardeo había lanzado sobre la raza humana.

Brancher era la expresión viva de eso... y la dureza y determinación que tenía el joven médico eran demasiado para Rick, que se negaba a aceptar que la raza humana se viera forzada a tomar decisiones tan crueles como aquella que el médico le pedía aceptar.

– ¿No sería mejor que se llevaran a los heridos, Jeff? – preguntó el alcalde en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. – Deben tener mejor acceso a recursos en la base del comandante Hunter.

– Eso no cambia nada, alcalde – negó el médico con un gesto grave. – La mayoría de los heridos no están en condiciones de moverse, mucho menos de afrontar un viaje en avión... y además...

– ¿Además _qué_, doctor? – preguntó con temor el comandante Hunter, a quien no le ponía cómodo la cara del médico en ese momento.

El doctor Brancher miró apesadumbrado a las personas que acababa de sacar del hospital.

– Si esas personas se quedan aquí mucho más tiempo, no tardarán en enfermarse con la radiación que se acerca... así que lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es alejarlos de aquí lo antes posible antes de que queden condenados.

Por un segundo, Rick y el doctor Brancher quedaron frente a frente, estudiándose mutuamente. El piloto encontró en el rostro ojeroso y agotado del médico la desesperación de alguien que se sabía forzado a un recurso final, y el médico observó en el piloto a una persona que sólo entonces comprendía que no había llegado a un pueblo, sino al epicentro del mismísimo Infierno.

Rick recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y sólo encontró rostros... expresiones de terror abyecto y de dolor que anestesiaba el alma, las caras de personas que tanto habían sufrido que llegaron al extremo espantoso de envidiar a los muertos.

Las caras de aquellas personas que habían sufrido las mismas explosiones que él viera desde su camarote del SDF-1 antes de la batalla.

Las caras de lo que quedaba de la raza humana.

La mente de Rick comenzó a trabajar febrilmente en busca de cosas que pudiera hacer por aquel poblado, aún sabiendo que los acosados recursos del SDF-1 no estaban simplemente a disposición de él para ofrecerlos, pero el propio sentido de la decencia del piloto lo impulsaba a no rendirse... no podía dejar a esa gente a merced de la muerte y la enfermedad.

Dios, si tan sólo Lisa estuviera allí para acompañarlo, para darle fuerzas... para guiarlo en medio de las dificultades.

El estómago de Rick amenazó con rebelarse.

Quizás, pensó el piloto, fuera posible usar uno de aquellos transportes de asalto de los que hablara Exedore el día anterior para evacuar a todo el pueblo... cualquier lugar era mucho mejor que allí, y Rick hizo nota mental de proponerlo a los mandos en el SDF-1 ni bien regresara a la fortaleza.

Pero de momento, todo lo que Rick podía hacer era tomar una decisión: ciento sesenta plazas en sus aviones de transporte, y confiar en que el médico estuviera tomando la decisión apropiada.

Más le valía a Brancher que así fuera, porque Rick no creía posible vivir con su conciencia si dejaba allí a personas necesitadas, aún a sabiendas de que estaban prácticamente muertas y más allá de la salvación.

– Haré que envíen suministros lo antes posible a este pueblo – concedió Rick. – Ahora ponga a sus refugiados en orden mientras yo hago los arreglos para sacarlos de aquí.

– Se lo agradecería. Ahora váyase.

Sin saludar, Rick regresó a los trotes al lugar donde sus Veritech y los VC-33 habían tomado tierra, pensando por un lado en las órdenes que debería darle a las tripulaciones de los transportes, y por el otro en el dolor espantoso que le provocaba estar en aquel lugar, que tanto tenía en común con su propio pueblo natal.

Pocos minutos más tarde, docenas de aterrados refugiados abordaban los transportes militares que Rick había escoltado hasta Helmstown, mientras los soldados que respondían al alcalde contenían a como diera lugar a cientos de otros ciudadanos que pugnaban por abandonar el pueblo en busca de cualquier clase de salvación.

Lo único positivo del asunto fue que no hizo falta recurrir a las armas para restaurar el orden…

Los cuatro VC-33 y su escolta de Veritech abandonaron Helmstown media hora después, llevando de regreso al SDF-1 a ciento sesenta y cuatro desesperados y un pequeño contingente de militares y tripulantes, que incluían a un piloto de combate que sentía como nunca antes en su vida el peso cruel de su conciencia.

* * *

-

Y efectivamente, once horas después de que el vuelo 31 partiera de la fortaleza...

– Comandante, el vuelo de rescate 31 y su escolta acaban de regresar – informó desde su consola una de las operadoras, la sargento jefe Elaine Anderson.

– Muchas gracias, sargento – dijo Lisa, y mirando primero a su reloj y luego a Claudia, quien estaba allí cerca, le dijo: – Si me disculpa, comandante Grant, tengo que retirarme.

Claudia le hizo la venia y le guiñó el ojo, acercándose al asiento que Lisa usaba en la Central.

– No se preocupe, comandante Hayes, nos haremos cargo de todo aquí.

Lisa sonrió con gratitud y dejó la Central, recorriendo después toda la nave hasta llegar a uno de los pasajes montados entre el _Prometheus_ y la superficie. Una vez que llegó al suelo, Lisa buscó un jeep de entre los muchos estacionados por allí cerca, y recorrió la extensión de tierra que separaba al cráter del SDF-1 de la improvisada pista que servía además como centro de atención primaria para los refugiados.

Los ingenieros de combate habían construido una precaria pista de aterrizaje en las cercanías del cráter, que si bien no era sólida y resistente como la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, al menos permitía reducir la actividad en la golpeada cubierta del portaaviones y facilitar a sus propios ingenieros la pronta reparación de la misma. Junto a la pista, que no era más que una extensión de tierra recubierta por placas de metal, se hallaba una modesta torre de control prefabricada, rodeada por algunas baterías antiaéreas, aviones y helicópteros de transporte y unos pocos cazas Veritech desplegados en modo Guardian.

Lisa detuvo su jeep en las inmediaciones de un inmenso conjunto de tiendas de campaña, en donde habían sido enviados los refugiados para que permanecieran resguardados mientras se los censaba y trataba de sus heridas; los casos más difíciles eran llevados a los hospitales de la fortaleza espacial, abrumados a esa altura de casos graves.

En cuanto descendió del jeep, un teniente vestido con uniforme camuflado corrió en su dirección, llegando hasta ella en escasos segundos.

– Primer teniente Nigel Forstadt, comandante – el joven oficial se cuadró frente a Lisa en una postura militar que no dejaba de traslucir su agotamiento nervioso. – Estoy a cargo de la atención a los refugiados en este centro.

Lisa devolvió el saludo, y el teniente Forstadt se relajó aunque más no fuera un segundo. Cualquier instante era bueno para dejar escapar el agotamiento.

– ¿De donde son? – preguntó Lisa, con su atención cautivada de pronto por la marea humana que avanzaba lentamente hasta donde la pudieran atender.

– Son canadienses, los trajeron desde las ruinas de Winnipeg en el vuelo de transporte 29 – respondió Forstadt dejando mostrar su agotamiento, y se acercó a Lisa para poder hablar en voz más baja. – No damos abasto, comandante Hayes... no tengo personal para atender a tanta gente y ni siquiera hablemos de darles algo de información sobre sus familiares y amigos...

– Entiendo, teniente. Si me permite...

El teniente Forstadt indicó el campamento con un ademán, invitando silenciosamente a Lisa a recorrerlo si así lo deseaba.

Lisa asintió, y caminó con paso veloz por el lugar, convertido ya en un microcosmos de la confusión que prevalecía en la Tierra del post-Holocausto. Por donde pudiera ver, Lisa divisaba filas y filas de refugiados, muchos de ellos heridos y desorientados... familias que se abrazaban para calmarse mutuamente luego del horror vivido, ancianos que parecían perdidos, niños con miradas vacías y completamente solos, personas resignadas y personas enloquecidas, oficiales, tripulantes y enfermeros que corrían en vanos esfuerzos por calmar a las personas y mantener alguna clase de orden en el lugar.

Junto a las carpas y barracas prefabricadas que funcionaban como enfermerías y dispensarios médicos, el personal del SDF-1 había instalado apresuradamente escritorios para atender las consultas de los refugiados, atendidos por oficiales militares y algunos asistentes sociales civiles de la alcaldía de Ciudad Macross. Aquellas personas tenían uno de los peores deberes en ese lugar... tratar de darles a los refugiados algún dato sobre el paradero de las personas que buscaban. Eran ellos quienes debían decirles a los refugiados que no sabían nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido con sus seres amados, y en los pocos casos en los que sí sabían algo, la gran mayoría de las veces era para darles la triste noticia de su fallecimiento.

Los gritos de una mujer se elevaban por sobre el resto de los sonidos, llamando poderosamente la atención de Lisa, quien paró la oreja para escuchar un poco más aquella conversación.

– ¡Necesito que me ayude¡Mi hijo estaba en el ejército... es mi único hijo, y tengo que encontrarlo¡Por favor, dígame que lo encontraron...!

– Tranquilícese, señora Boyle... estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. En cuanto haya alguna novedad, le avisaremos sin demora – le respondió uno de los sargentos que atendían a las personas en aquel lugar, mientras revisaba sus papeles tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a aquella mujer.

"_¿Boyle?_"

Lisa se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido de aquella mujer, y se detuvo en seco. Giró sobre sus talones para ver mejor qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y pudo ver a una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años, con algunas heridas en su rostro y ropas rasgadas cubiertas de polvo, apoyada sobre el escritorio y suplicándole al encargado que le diera información sobre el paradero de su hijo.

Era una escena que se repetía de a millares en aquella ciudad de carpas, con cada nuevo grupo de refugiados que llegaba a la fortaleza en busca de seguridad, atención médica e información sobre sus seres queridos, y que se repetía en todo el planeta, conforme los refugiados se acercaban a cualquier centro de asistencia montado de urgencia por los militares.

– Disculpe, señora... ¿puedo preguntarle su nombre? – solicitó Lisa llamando la atención de la mujer. Ésta se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con Lisa, quien muy a su pesar trató de poner una sonrisa de reaseguro que tranquilizara a la mujer.

– Diane Boyle... – murmuró la mujer ya más calmada, pero de pronto volvió a ponerse inquieta y exclamó con tono suplicante, mirando frenéticamente a ambos lados: – ¡Estoy buscando a mi hijo, es militar...!

Lisa apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, en un intento de calmarla, mientras dentro suyo se maldecía por tener que ser ella quien le diera a esa mujer una noticia tan terrible.

Había días en los que Lisa Hayes odiaba servir en las fuerzas armadas, y este parecía ser uno de esos.

– Lo sé... ¿Cómo se llamaba su hijo, señora Boyle? – preguntó Lisa, con la esperanza remota de que se tratara de otra persona con el mismo apellido, y no de...

– Thomas Boyle... segundo teniente Thomas Boyle. Estaba asignado a la Base Alaska... – Era el turno de la señora Boyle de tomar a Lisa de los hombros, y sacudirla con desesperación: – Sé que enviaron una misión de rescate... ¡Por favor, no me diga que no sabe nada sobre mi hijo, dígame que hay alguna noticia, algo, lo que sea¡_Por favor, se lo ruego_!

Era su madre después de todo.

Lisa recordó aquellos instantes finales en los subsuelos de la Base Alaska. Las explosiones, el humo, el fuego... los muertos y los heridos que agonizaban... entre ellos el joven segundo teniente Thomas Boyle, uno de los últimos dos, junto con la sargento ayudante Saori Nakamura, en morir en aquella destrozada sala de control, pasando sus últimos instantes bajo las magras atenciones que Lisa Hayes podía darle en ese momento.

Por un breve instante, Lisa pudo ver los últimos instantes del teniente Boyle, retorciéndose de dolor, con sus ojos desorbitados por el delirio y su boca contrayéndose en un vano intento de pronunciar un nombre, o una despedida. Una lágrima quiso escapar de los ojos de Lisa cuando el momento final volvió a aparecer frente a ella, cuando la agonía de Thomas Boyle por fin terminó... y de pronto se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de la señora Boyle, y muy a su pesar, sin importar cuánto deseara no tener que hacer eso, Lisa supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

La expresión profesional de Lisa cedió paso a una mueca involuntaria de profunda tristeza, mientras su mano buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos hasta dar con el manojo de placas de identificación que ella había quitado de los muertos de su sala, minutos antes de ser rescatada por Rick.

Con las placas en su mano, Lisa buscó rápidamente la de Thomas Boyle, tratando de que su madre no viera lo que estaba haciendo. No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que la placa de Boyle fue la primera que vio, y luego de separarla del resto, guardó las otras placas en su bolsillo.

Tragando saliva, Lisa tomó las manos de la señora Boyle entre las suyas, y lentamente apoyó en la mano derecha de la mujer la placa de identificación de su hijo, maldiciéndose a cada segundo por hacerlo.

– Créame que lo siento, señora Boyle... Lo siento mucho... – dijo Lisa con voz quebrada, forzándose a mirar a los ojos a la señora Boyle.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pensó en decirle a la señora Boyle que su hijo había muerto en cumplimiento del deber y que había sido valiente hasta el final, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. ¿De qué manera algo como eso podría calmar el dolor que invadía a aquella mujer al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo?

La señora Boyle permaneció congelada, con sus ojos mirando a Lisa sin ver, su rostro pétreo en una expresión de completa incredulidad, su mano rígida y temblorosa sosteniendo la placa identificatoria que Lisa le había dado. Poco a poco, el rostro de la señora Boyle se resquebrajó de dolor, y las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, mientras empezaba a temblar ya sin control alguno.

– ¡No... no... Tommy... mi niño! – la voz de la señora Boyle se convirtió en un llanto desesperado, y sus piernas ya no la pudieron sostener más.

Diane Boyle se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, su caída apenas aligerada por la rápida reacción de Lisa, quien la tomó por los brazos en un vano intento de detener la caída. La señora Boyle colapsó en un grito desgarrador de dolor que destrozó el corazón de Lisa, atrayendo también la atención de los militares y refugiados que colmaban aquel improvisado centro de asistencia.

Lisa permaneció allí, congelada ante aquel horrendo recordatorio del dolor, sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la Tierra. No reaccionó cuando un par de enfermeros se acercaron raudamente para tomar a la señora Boyle y llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiera desahogarse y tranquilizarse. No reaccionó cuando vio que las miradas de refugiados y militares se centraban en ella. No reaccionó cuando notó que el griterío se hacía cada vez más elevado. Estaba completamente anonadada y abrumada por toda la miseria humana de aquel lugar, y por un breve instante se maldijo por haber siquiera sentido un poco de felicidad en medio de tanta desolación y amargura.

Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y dándose vuelta lentamente, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Rick Hunter.

* * *

-

Los dos regresaron en silencio al SDF-1.

Durante todo el viaje, e incluso luego de dejar el jeep en el acceso a la fortaleza, Rick pasó un brazo por la espalda de Lisa, atrayéndola hacia él en un intento de contenerla y de demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, él estaría allí para ella… sólo separándose para dejarla ir a la Central de Operaciones para poner a Claudia a cargo de su turno, mientras él iba a hacer una solicitud oficial para que enviaran una nave de evacuación Zentraedi a Helmstown con suma urgencia.

Seguramente los oídos del pobre oficial que atendió los reclamos de Rick (y los de todos los demás oficiales y soldados en aquella dependencia) todavía retumbaban con todas las cosas que el teniente comandante le había dicho cuando intentaron ponerle trabas burocráticas a su reclamo…

Rick realmente lo lamentaba por el muchacho, que a fin de cuentas sólo cumplía con su deber… pero más lo lamentaba por los miles de seres humanos que habían quedado atrás en aquel pueblo, y cuyos rostros él podía ver aún en las miradas de los refugiados que sí había podido traer al SDF-1.

Y además de todo, estaba Lisa.

Aún después de reunirse en la puerta de la Central de Operaciones, Lisa permanecía sin decir ni una sola palabra, con su mente abrumada por los recuerdos de aquellas horas en la Base Alaska. Las imágenes de la agonía del teniente Boyle se mezclaban con los últimos segundos de vida de su padre, y el grito de dolor de la señora Boyle parecía salir de su propia voz... Lisa estaba encerrada en una horrenda pesadilla a pesar de estar despierta, y por más que lo quiso, no podía salir de allí. Ese encuentro fatídico con aquella mujer desató en ella todo el dolor que guardaba, toda aquella carga de pena y angustia que había creído ahogada por la felicidad de esos momentos junto a Rick...

Lo único que le impedía romper a llorar allí mismo, en los corredores del SDF-1, era el apoyo y el cariño que sentía de parte de Rick, sin que él necesitara decirlo con palabras. No tenía la menor idea de lo que para ella significaba ese gesto tan sencillo de él de acompañarla, de lo necesario que se le hacía contar con su afecto en medio de semejante dolor. Rick no podía imaginar hasta qué punto se había hecho carne en Lisa.

Rick sabía todo el dolor que estaba pasando Lisa. Lo conocía demasiado bien... y no necesitó que nadie se lo explicara, ya que, en silencio, presenció el encuentro entre Lisa y aquella mujer. El momento en que Lisa le entregó la placa había sido toda la explicación necesaria y suficiente: Rick conocía bien aquella horrible y necesaria obligación del militar.

Lo conocía bien porque había hecho eso varias veces a lo largo de los últimos años... demasiadas veces como para siquiera pensar en esa obligación como algo nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces había escrito él cartas de condolencia que comenzaban siempre con aquellas terribles palabras? "_Es mi penoso deber comunicarle que..._", para luego despacharse con lo de haber fallecido en el cumplimiento del deber y todas esas palabras vacías que jamás reemplazarían al familiar, al ser amado que había sido devorado por la vorágine de la guerra. ¿A cuántos padres, esposos, novias, hijos de Ciudad Macross había visitado él acompañado de un capellán?

Demasiados... con que fuera uno sólo, ya era demasiado...

Y con cada vez que lo hacía, Rick deseaba no volver a hacerlo jamás. Deseaba que cada muerte fuera la definitiva, la última, aquella que hubiera comprado con su sacrificio esa victoria que cada día parecía más un mito. Y lo único que encontraba era que a esa muerte seguía otra, y otra más, y otra más... Todos los días, en la soledad de su camarote, Rick rezaba para que se acabara aquella monstruosa guerra, y en los momentos de debilidad suplicaba que el calvario de perder subordinados y amigos, de dar pésames y condolencias a los familiares y amigos, no lo golpeara tanto.

Pero mal que le pesara, ese dolor era necesario y vital. Con todo lo que le desgarraba por dentro tener que comunicar aquella noticia, visitar a los deudos y escribir cartas de condolencia, eso era algo necesario en su vida y esencial para su persona e incluso para su cordura. Sentir un dolor infinito ante cada camarada muerto era algo que todo militar que se preciara de tal debía llevar en carne propia. Porque la triste e ineludible verdad era que el día en que no sintiera más ese dolor punzante en su alma cada vez que un subordinado o camarada caía en el campo de batalla, era el día en que la guerra, no ya el enemigo, había triunfado sobre él... era el día en que había dejado de ser un ser humano.

Era en parte importante por eso que Rick Hunter, y cualquier otro militar decente, sentían esas ganas irrefrenables de moler a palos a bocones y santurrones pagados de sí mismos como Lynn Kyle, que andaban por allí parloteando a quien quisiera escucharlos que los militares eran seres sedientos de sangre y excitados por la violencia, que provocaban guerras para satisfacer sus instintos más inconfesables y que enviaban vidas humanas al matadero sin el menor remordimiento.

A Rick le hervía la sangre cada vez que Kyle se lanzaba en aquellas filípicas contra los militares, culpándolos de todo y acusándolos de ser inhumanos con sus propios hombres. "_Si aquel idiota tuviera un mínimo de decencia y pudiera captar lo que nos provoca el perder gente, se llamaría a silencio el resto de su vida_", solía pensar Rick cada vez que tenía la desgracia de escuchar las palabras de Kyle en los medios.

Eso lo enfermaba. ¿Acaso imbéciles como Kyle, y la caterva de ignorantes que repetían como loros sus consignas gastadas y pedantes, creían realmente que los militares... _disfrutaban_... la guerra¿Creían realmente que ellos gozaban mandando gente a morir?

Si tan sólo Kyle hubiera podido ver a Lisa y a la señora Boyle, tal vez lo hubiera comprendido. O quizás ya estaba completamente alejado de la realidad, envuelto en su nube de autocomplacencia como para dignarse a entender que aquellos militares que tanto odiaba eran personas que sentían la guerra con más dolor del que él jamás podría experimentar.

Por un segundo, Rick se distrajo para posar su mirada en los ojos apagados y tristes de Lisa, y dándole un beso en la cabeza, la acercó más a él. En respuesta, Lisa pasó su propio brazo tras la espalda de Rick, como queriendo sujetarse de algo que le salvaría la vida.

Y así, ambos se obligaban a cargar con aquella cruz que implícitamente habían aceptado el día que tomaron la decisión de entrar en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Nadie se los había pedido, y nadie les prometió que no verían guerra en sus vidas (de hecho, Rick se había enrolado durante la guerra... por propia voluntad). Pero había sido su elección, y de volver a tener la oportunidad... lo harían de nuevo.

¿Por qué? No había respuesta más que por cómo eran ellos.

En esa nota melancólica, Rick notó que se hallaban más cerca de su camarote que del de Lisa, y pensando que tal vez ella no quisiera continuar caminando, le sugirió a Lisa si no le parecía mejor detenerse allí a tomar algo, y después continuar al camarote de ella.

Levantando la mirada, Lisa sonrió y aceptó la invitación de Rick con gusto, y fue así que ambos fueron en dirección del camarote de Rick.

A punto de llegar allí, Rick se hallaba pensando en qué le daría de beber... tenía Petite Cola a raudales, y tal vez algo de café, si no se lo había bebido todo, pero más allá de eso, su propia alacena (pequeña como era) estaba vacía. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, aún podría encontrar...

Mirando al frente, Rick divisó a una figura junto a la puerta de su camarote. Vestía un overol azul, de esos que usan los mecánicos y técnicos militares de mantenimiento, sólo que se hallaba inmaculadamente limpio, sin la grasa con la que solían venir. El rostro de la figura no podía divisarse, ya que una gran boina blanca y unos anteojos polarizados impedían distinguir con claridad las facciones. La figura parecía ansiosa, y no se despegaba de la puerta del camarote de Rick.

Preguntándose qué diablos estaría pasando, Rick reparó en las insignias de grado de aquella persona, e identificándola como un sargento, decidió preguntarle directamente.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, sargento?

La figura giró hasta hallarse frente a Rick y Lisa, quienes la miraban sin comprender nada, pero encontrando en lo poco que veían algo familiar... algo demasiado familiar.

– ¿Escuchó? – repitió Rick, un tanto molesto ante la falta de respuesta. – ¿Pasa algo, sargento?

La misteriosa persona se quitó la boina, y una melena de cabello azabache cayó sobre sus hombros, libre ya de la boina. Con su cabello ya suelto, se quitó los anteojos, revelando su rostro por primera vez a los azorados Rick y Lisa, que en su sorpresa tardaron más de lo que debieron en identificar quién era en realidad "el sargento".

Lo que vieron no les gustó.

Rick se quedó de piedra, incrédulo de volver a ver, por primera vez desde el día del Holocausto, a esa persona. No podía creer, no podía entender en su cabeza, el por qué había decidido volver allí, y como si fuera un presagio, giró para encontrarse con los ojos shockeados de Lisa, que estaban cargados de dolor y una sorda furia que sólo ahora encontraba su expresión más pura, despertada por la sola presencia de esa persona, que incluso se daba el gusto de sonreír con lo que parecía ser alegría, mientras permanecía parada junto a la puerta del camarote de Rick.

– ¿Rick? – dijo con voz emocionada aquella figura.

Ella estaba allí.

Minmei.

* * *

-

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

- Muy bien, antes de que me maten, les pido que guarden antorchas y horquillas y que me dejen decir una cosa en mi defensa... P Universo alterno o no, hay ciertas cosas que deben ser resueltas en el transcurso de la historia para que pueda desarrollarse posteriormente.

Y Minmei es una cuestión que en mi opinión_** debe ser resuelta**_ y que _**no puede ser evitada**_ en este punto de la historia

Así que les pido que por favor tengan paciencia con este pequeño desarrollo mientras sea necesario tratarlo. Desde ya les agradezco su amable comprensión, y les aseguro que trataré de ser lo más breve posible... dure lo que tenga que durar.

- Por otro lado, y salvando la aparición de la pequeña Señorita Macross, este capítulo apunta a mostrar un poco el caos y confusión del mundo del post-Holocausto, y los primeros pasos que deben dar nuestros personajes para iniciar la reconstrucción, ya sea en los niveles más altos (el caso de Gloval) como en el terreno (Rick y Lisa).

* * *

**-**

**ANEXO: RANGOS MILITARES**

- Con el fin de evitar confusiones y aclarar algunas cuestiones que pudieran llegar a surgir, a continuación viene una tabla con la jerarquía de rangos militares que empleo en este fic.

- Los rangos que aparecen a la izquierda corresponden a los utilizados por las fuerzas marítimas (Armada) y del espacio (Fuerzas Espaciales), incluyendo a los elementos de aviación que les están asignados... como Rick y compañía, mientras que los de la derecha son sus equivalentes en las fuerzas de tierra (Ejército) y del aire (Fuerza Aérea)

**OFICIALES GENERALES, SUPERIORES, JEFES Y SUBALTERNOS**

Almirante --------------------------------------- General  
Vicealmirante ---------------------------------- Teniente General  
Contralmirante -------------------------------- Brigadier General  
Comodoro -------------------------------------- Brigadier

Capitán (Grado Superior) -------------------- Coronel  
Capitán (Grado Inferior) --------------------- Teniente Coronel

Comandante ------------------------------------ Mayor  
Teniente Comandante ------------------------ Capitán

Primer Teniente ------------------------------- Primer Teniente  
Segundo Teniente ---------------------------- Segundo Teniente  
Tercer Teniente ------------------------------- Tercer Teniente

**SUBOFICIALES, CLASES Y TROPA**

Sargento Jefe Maestro ---------------------- Sargento Mayor  
Sargento Jefe Superior ---------------------- Sargento Maestro  
Sargento Jefe --------------------------------- Sargento Ayudante

Sargento ------------------------------------------ Sargento  
Cabo ----------------------------------------------- Cabo  
Cabo Interino ------------------------------------ Cabo Interino

Marinero/Tripulante de Primera Clase ----- Soldado/Aeronáutico de Primera Clase  
Marinero/Tripulante de Segunda Clase ---- Soldado/Aeronáutico de Segunda Clase  
Marinero/Tripulante Recluta ----------------- Soldado/Aeronáutico Recluta

* * *

-

- Ya llegando al final y como siempre, agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por haber leído este capítulo y por los reviews y comentarios que han dejado en la página... y también agradezco de corazón a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por su amistad y compañía (y por su paciencia también P)

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y será hasta la próxima semana con el capítulo 3!


	4. Capítulo 3: Encontronazos y Decisiones

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo III: Encontronazos y Decisiones**

**-**

**Jueves 21 de abril de 2011**

Parecía una coincidencia insólita que en una nave tan monstruosamente grande, tres personas que no tenían que encontrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia llegaran a coincidir en el mismo lugar.

Allí, congelados en ese corredor y junto a la entrada del camarote de Rick, ninguno de los tres se movía o hacía algo para superar la sorpresa inicial. Todos estaban atónitos ante la extraña e imprevista situación que se estaba dando en esa tarde... Minmei estupefacta al ver a Rick, _su_ Rick, del brazo de otra mujer... _esa_ mujer; Rick sorprendido de ver a Minmei esperándolo en la puerta de su camarote, y Lisa dolida de ver cómo la cantante aparecía allí, viendo con desesperación cómo su sola presencia evaporaba toda la alegría y felicidad que había sentido durante los últimos días.

– Rick... – repitió Minmei en un tono bajo y susurrante.

Sólo una pregunta escapó de los labios de Rick Hunter cuando se recuperó del shock.

– ¿Minmei, qué haces aquí?

– No sabes qué gusto me da verte bien... – le respondió Minmei con voz quebrada, y sacudiendo el cabello después de tenerlo bajo aquella boina. 

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió Rick, notando que la sorpresa daba paso a la molestia, algo que jamás había creído posible experimentar cerca de Minmei.

Por su parte, ella no se daba por aludida ni registraba que en medio de todo había una tercera persona, que a cada segundo sentía una creciente y fatal mezcla de dolor, ira y molestia oprimiéndole el pecho y nublándole el entendimiento.

– Conseguí que uno de los mecánicos de la nave me prestara su uniforme ¿qué te parece? – explicó la cantante con una risita, dejando atrás su anterior seriedad aunque muy pronto volvió a verse ansiosa. – Tenía que verte, Rick... tenía que hablar contigo...

– Minmei... – apenas articuló Rick sin saber qué decir.

– Por favor, Rick, te necesito...

Sintiéndose como el proverbial convidado de piedra, ignorada por completo por aquella niñita que venía a arruinarlo todo, Lisa entrecerró los ojos y notando que tenía la boca repentinamente seca, sólo pronunció un corto y duro:

– Buenas noches...

– Hola, comandante Hayes... – dijo por fin Minmei, reconociendo la existencia y presencia de Lisa en medio de aquella situación tan incómoda. Luego, volviéndose hacia el objeto de su atención, continuó insistiendo en tono suplicante: – Rick, por favor, hablemos.

No había en el rostro de Rick más que desesperación… una situación de los mil demonios estaba en pleno desarrollo y no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejarla.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? 

– Sólo hablemos – fue todo lo que dijo Minmei, y por un breve instante fulminó a Lisa con una mirada asesina.

Lisa sintió que algo dentro de ella se rebelaba por estar allí de testigo "privilegiado" de aquel momento, y sintiéndose repentinamente muy molesta por lo que estaba viendo, decidió que no podría soportar permanecer allí por mucho tiempo más.

– Creo que mejor me retiraré...

– Comandante... – balbuceó Rick, pero dándose cuenta de su error, revirtió para lanzar un: – Lisa...

Lisa lo miró con ojos grandes y oscurecidos por una repentina tristeza. ¿Comandante¿Después de aquellos días, Rick la llamaba por su grado? Eso sólo le causó más dolor en el alma a Lisa que cualquier miradita sucia que pudiera lanzarle la Señorita Macross. Recomponiéndose, y comprimiendo sus labios en una fina línea, Lisa se irguió y clavó sus ojos en los de Rick.

– No se preocupe, comandante Hunter... puedo regresar sola. No quisiera interponerme... ustedes dos tienen que hablar.

– ¡Lisa! 

Lisa ya estaba alejándose de allí a paso ligero, sin siquiera voltear para ver a Rick antes de meterse en otro corredor… aunque sí tuvo algo para decirle al piloto antes de desaparecer de allí.

– Nos veremos por la mañana, comandante Hunter. Que pase... que pase una buena noche.

– ¡Lisa! – repitió con desesperación el teniente Hunter, sin que esta vez nadie le respondiera.

Rick se quedó mirando en la dirección en que Lisa había partido, completamente perdido y miserable hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban de la cintura y que alguien se recargaba contra sus espaldas. Girando la cabeza, notó que era Minmei, que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, recostando la cabeza contra su espalda.

Era curioso... si algo parecido hubiera ocurrido algunos días atrás, Rick la hubiera tomado en brazos con todas sus fuerzas y no hubiera respondido de sí, pero ahora... ahora lo único que sentía Rick era una incomodidad espantosa y una dolorosa sensación de estar engañando a alguien que le oprimía el pecho. La sensación de estar miserable se trocó en un repentino disgusto, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

Con brusquedad, Rick se desprendió de Minmei, cuidando de no lastimarla en el proceso y abrió la puerta del camarote con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

– Entra... – murmuró Rick secamente, sosteniendo la puerta del camarote y evitando la mirada de Minmei para que ella no viera el destello de disgusto en sus ojos.

* * *

-

Dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó en todo el pasillo, Lisa se encerró en su camarote, y al momento de cerrarse la puerta se dejó caer sobre ella, exhalando fuertemente para recobrar el aliento, sintiéndose miserable por varios motivos.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarse y que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, sobreexcitada como había quedado luego de aquel día. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, sintiendo un dolor creciente cada vez que recordaba los momentos compartidos con Rick durante los últimos dos días.

Incluso, Lisa se maldijo al pensar en lo destemplado de su reacción. ¿Realmente era necesario que se fuera con tanta brusquedad de allí, dejando a Rick solo con... ella? Peor aún fue su reacción cuando la asaltó la idea de que con esa retirada tan seca, había dejado a Rick servido en bandeja ante Minmei.

Mas recordando el momento, Lisa no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor que no sabía de donde provenía. Era ante todo la reacción de Rick al ver a Minmei esperándolo... se había quedado congelado en el lugar, sin pronunciar palabra y mirando con la boca abierta a la Señorita Macross... mientras actuaba frente a Lisa como si no existiera. Como si todos los ratos compartidos desde aquel maravilloso rescate en la Base Alaska jamás hubieran ocurrido, o peor aún: como si hubieran sido una mentira.

Rick Hunter, cachorrito perdido... corriendo detrás de una niña que lo llama y lo ignora.

Lisa se sacudió la cabeza, deteniendo aquel tren de pensamientos antes de que se saliera de control.

Probablemente ella estuviera siendo injusta con Rick. Tal vez su reacción era solamente a causa de la sorpresa de ver a Minmei allí mismo, de pie y esperándolo. Dios sabía que si Karl golpeara la puerta de su camarote, ella rompería a llorar de la felicidad a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido... y de haberse enamorado de otra persona. Tal vez a Rick le pasaba lo mismo. De ninguna manera habían sido una mentira esos momentos que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos días. 

Rick Hunter podía ser muchas cosas, pero no sabía mentir al hablar, y menos mentir al besar...

Pero no había forma de ignorar el efecto que tiene un antiguo amor, y Lisa se estremecía al pensar en todas las formas en las que Rick podía volver a caer bajo el hechizo de la señorita Macross.

Ella realmente necesitaba que Rick la acompañara, ese día más que nunca. El incidente con la señora Boyle la había dejado muy golpeada... no todos los días Lisa Hayes apagaba tan brutalmente la última esperanza de una persona que lo había perdido todo. Pero aún con el recuerdo del horrendo dolor de la señora Boyle en sus hombros, aquel llanto desconsolado que todavía resonaba en sus oídos, aquella visita al infierno todavía no había terminado para Lisa. 

Aquel momento en el campamento de refugiados había desenterrado violentamente todo lo que Lisa había logrado dejar atrás luego de esos breves y fugaces instantes de felicidad con Rick. El recuerdo del infierno en la Base Alaska, permanecer sola entre los muertos... ver morir a su padre sin siquiera poder despedirse de él como su corazón se lo había suplicado... todo volvía ante ella como en una truculenta sucesión de imágenes que amenazaban con no irse jamás.

Ella era una persona fuerte por naturaleza y por necesidad ante los golpes que la vida le había dado con tanta frecuencia... pero la fortaleza tenía un límite y por primera vez desde el Holocausto, Lisa se preguntó si podría seguir soportándolo sola.

Esos breves y delirantes momentos junto a Rick le habían dado la esperanza de poder caminar junto a él aquellos pasos difíciles que deberían dar en el mundo que había sobrevivido al Holocausto. Ese día que compartieron en su camarote, luego de regresar al SDF-1, había evitado que Lisa se sumiera en el espantoso dolor en el que podía caer tras el infierno vivido bajo la tierra en Alaska... ese abrazo en el que Rick la había envuelto luego de dejar atrás a la señora Boyle había sido lo único que la mantuvo en pie luego de ese momento tan duro de sobrellevar.

Pero ella había vuelto. Ella, la nunca suficientemente maldita estrella del canto había vuelto, y Rick tal vez se debatiera ahora entre las dos... tironeado entre el amor que Lisa tenía hacia él... y lo que fuera que Minmei sintiera hacia él.

– ¿Por qué...? – fue todo lo que Lisa pudo decir, una vez que juntó aire para hablar... una pregunta que ocultaba varias. 

¿Por qué Minmei tuvo que volver¿Por qué Rick tuvo que quedarse con ella¿Por qué ella tuvo que irse en lugar de luchar por lo que quería¿Por qué se sentía tan dolida?

Con pesadez, Lisa se lanzó sobre la litera de su camarote y se quedó mirando al techo, preguntándose si algún día podría estar junto a Rick... o si estaban condenados al desencuentro.

Sólo había una cosa de la que Lisa estaba segura: la respuesta a su pregunta estaba siendo formulada en un camarote del ala de barracas de pilotos en ese mismo instante...

Lo único que podía hacer era soportar la noche y esperar que la mañana le trajera una buena respuesta...

* * *

-

Rick cerró la puerta del camarote y se tomó unos segundos para respirar antes de enfrentar a su inesperada visitante. Por su parte, Minmei se había sentado en su litera, con su mejor apariencia de inocencia y ternura... la misma que había traído allí hacía tres días... cuando los dos vieron morir a la Tierra en medio del fuego infernal de Dolza.

En aquella oportunidad, Rick se había sentido maravillado de tener a Minmei aunque más no fuera para hacerle compañía durante ese momento tan espantoso. 

Pero ahora... ahora sentía una profunda y ardiente irritación por el hecho de que ella hubiera entrado así como así en su vida. Y más que fuera en un momento en que él estaba con...

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, Minmei?

Minmei, sin darse por aludida, le respondió con una voz quebrada por la emoción:

– Rick... no sabes cuánto te extrañé...

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, Minmei? – repitió Rick la pregunta, fracasando en sus intentos de contener su irritación y desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Minmei.

Esta vez Minmei sí tomó nota de la irritación y distancia de Rick, y sonó lastimada al preguntar:

– ¿Por qué me tratas así?

– Tú querías que habláramos... hablemos entonces. Soy todo oídos. 

Por fortuna, Minmei pareció satisfecha con esta respuesta, y se acomodó en la litera de Rick antes de relatar con voz quebrada:

– Rick, no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito... cuánto me hace falta estar contigo... lo que he sufrido estos días, con Kyle, con la guerra... con lo de mis padres... no tienes idea.

Y sin anunciarlo, la cantante comenzó con una perorata… hablando de ella misma, de Kyle, de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo en su vida, de todo aquello que tanto la mortificaba, de sus colegas del mundo del espectáculo, de ella, ella y ella, la mente de Rick viajó hasta momentos que habían ocurrido hacía muy poco tiempo... las escenas de horror que había visto en Helmstown, en donde literalmente había tenido que escoger quién viviría y quién moriría… y la escena desgarradora de Lisa teniendo que comunicar esa noticia a aquella mujer en el campamento de refugiados, y la sangre le hirvió al ver a Minmei lamentarse de su vida como si fuera la gran tragedia. 

Tan sólo lo de sus padres tenía algún sentido, y Rick realmente sentía compasión por aquel difícil trance que debía superar Minmei, con toda la comprensión que sólo puede sentir un huérfano de ambos padres.

Pero a pesar de eso...

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido¿De todo lo que pasaba en el mundo que existía por fuera de la vida de la Señorita Macross¿Tenía siquiera idea de las cosas que él y sus compañeros habían visto durante los vuelos de evacuación... las interminables extensiones de muerte y destrucción, de refugiados y desahuciados que vagaban en busca de comida o tratamiento? 

¿Tenía alguna noción de todo aquello con lo que los demás debían vivir y convivir sin poder darse el lujo de quejarse como lo hacía ella? 

Un simple llanto, un simple abrazo hubiera sido mejor que todo ese parloteo...

Sintió algo mucho peor que la ira... llegó a sentir desprecio, a sabiendas de que en el fondo Minmei no dejaba de ser una niña... una niña a la que se le había agregado la carga del estrellato cuando sus hombros no habían estado lo suficientemente desarrollados para soportar ese peso. Y peor aún: sabía que ella podía ser una persona dulce y caritativa, si no fuera porque todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella...

Pero Minmei tenía que saber más... Había estado en la reunión con Exedore horas antes de la batalla; había visto junto a él el momento en que la Tierra era incinerada por la flota de Dolza; había permanecido en la torre de mando del SDF-1 durante la batalla... ¿cómo podía ser que después de todo eso, Minmei sólo pudiera pensar en ella misma?

¡Qué contraste tan marcado entre Minmei y...!

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, por acto reflejo Rick levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo, dando muestras de una frustración inocultable ante el parloteo incesante y autocompasivo de Minmei.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – balbuceó Minmei al ver a Rick teniendo esas reacciones.

Rick reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

– Yo estoy bien, Minmei... ¿qué te pasa a ti?

Pero ahora Minmei fue la que estalló, sintiendo dentro de sí que Rick estaba siendo innecesariamente duro con ella. Con ojos grandes y mirada incrédula, Minmei exclamó:

– ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? Tú eres el que me declara amor antes de partir y ahora no quiere ni hablarme como persona civilizada...

– Tú eres la que me ignora durante un año y ahora vienes a mí como si nada hubiera pasado en el medio...

Minmei quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de Rick y acumulando una sorda furia dentro de sí que encontraba expresión en sus ojos, que parecían hechos de hielo al preguntar:

– ¿Es esa mujer, no? Hayes...

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Rick, volviendo a sentir dentro de él el dolor que lo había invadido cuando Lisa lo dejó con Minmei de manera tan abrupta.

Minmei lo miraba con ira creciente... y algo muy parecido al dolor.

– Y todavía preguntas... ¿qué estabas haciendo con ella?

Rick la miró con incredulidad y con la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

– ¡Responde la pregunta! – gritó Minmei con furia, y Rick se encontró un poco asustado por esa demostración de ira.

Los dos estaban alzando el tono con cada frase que se lanzaban… pero por más que quisieran detenerse y calmarse, eso era algo que ya estaba ajeno a su control.

– ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo con ella!

– ¡Dímelo!

Rick tomó aire para decir tres palabras solamente...

– Estoy con ella.

La furia de Minmei trocó en dolor, y comenzó a dejar escapar lágrimas amargas, llevándose las manos al rostro para que Rick no la viera llorar, aunque sus sollozos lo demostraban con claridad.

– Dijiste que me amabas... 

– ¡Dije que no funcionaría, y lo sabes!

– ¿Por qué, Rick? – Minmei levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Rick, dejando de llorar con tanta rapidez que Rick dudó sobre si alguna vez fue sincero el llanto.

Conteniéndose y respirando antes de seguir, Rick miró alrededor del camarote antes de enfrentar a Minmei y explicarle en el tono de voz más suave que podía:

– Tan sólo míranos... estamos en dos mundos diferentes, Minmei. Hemos cambiado mucho... dejado demasiadas cosas atrás y avanzado hacia otras nuevas – se señaló a sí mismo y luego a Minmei, tartamudeando al buscar expresar en palabras aquellas sensaciones hacia ella que venía experimentando con cada vez más frecuencia desde su escape de la nave de Breetai. – Ya... ya ni te reconozco…

– ¿Pero de qué hablas? Sigo siendo la misma Minmei.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron tan grandes que Minmei pensó que iría a reír allí mismo. Pero Rick sentía ganas de cualquier cosa menos reír, aunque en algún lugar de su ser encontrara aquellas palabras cuando menos una burla. ¿La misma Minmei¿Existía acaso eso?

– ¿En serio? - preguntó dolido, sin creer que ella pudiera afirmar una cosa como esa. – ¿De veras estás diciendo eso¿La misma Minmei?

Rick se puso de pie y caminó por el camarote, mirando a Minmei de vez en cuando mientras dentro suyo se formaba una respuesta con tanta velocidad que Rick llegó a pensar que la tenía preparada inconscientemente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Cuál es la "misma Minmei"¿La chica dulce, tierna e inocente que conocí el día que comenzó la guerra¿La chica con la que pasé dos semanas perdido en el SDF-1¿La chica con la que llegué a creer que tenía algo especial? 

Minmei retrocedió, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe en el pecho. Las palabras de Rick habían sido pronunciadas con tanto dolor y resentimiento en cada una de sus palabras que le provocaba dolor físico el darse cuenta de lo que sentía. ¿Era posible que él tuviera razón sobre ella? 

– ¿La chica de la que alguna vez me enamoré? – remató Rick, y su voz se quebró en ese momento al confesarlo, sin importar que ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Minmei lo miraba con pavor e incredulidad, mientras dentro suyo pugnaba por encontrar algo en el pasado que le indicara acerca de los sentimientos de Rick, sin hallar nada. No podía ser... en muchas oportunidades le había dejado en claro que ellos tenían una amistad y que él era especial para ella, pero como amigo, jamás como amor. 

Incluso aquellas declaraciones de amor antes de la batalla las había interpretado solamente como algo que nacía al calor de un momento como ese, pero que no tenían nada de serio ni profundo. Ni siquiera el beso que los dos habían compartido en el camarote de Rick momentos después de que muriera la Tierra... eso había sido un beso de aliento y nada más.

Pero ahora era el momento de Rick para estallar una vez más, y girando sobre sus talones detuvo la caminata y clavó sus ojos en los de Minmei.

– ¿O la estrella de la música que no sabe ni que existo¿La que me deja por su primo, de entre todas las personas... un hombre que insulta y escupe sobre todo lo que soy y hago, y sobre todas las personas que aprecio mientras nosotros peleamos y morimos en su defensa¿La que mientras todo el mundo se rompe la espalda para poder seguir con vida luego de lo que pasó, sólo sabe quejarse de su pobre vida de estrella¿La que sólo se acuerda de mí cuando le conviene?

Sufriendo cada una de las palabras de Rick como un golpe en el corazón, Minmei replicó al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡Rick... me estás lastimando!

Si con eso la cantante esperó apelar a la compasión de Rick, en su lugar no halló más que furia.

– ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? – explotó Rick levantando los brazos al aire, dándole una salida a todo su dolor y angustia, que comprobaba que llevaba dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo. – ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO¿Sabes cuántas veces necesité que me acompañaras, que estuvieras a mi lado¿Sabes cuántas veces rogué que me hicieras aunque sea un minuto de tu tiempo? 

Minmei no supo qué responder a esa pregunta, y se quedó congelada en su lugar, esperando con impaciencia las siguientes palabras de Rick.

– Un minuto... nada más que eso pedía de ti. Un lugar en tu vida, y con eso me hubiera conformado. Que me vinieras a visitar al hospital cuando estuve herido..., – Rick se permitió una risa triste al decirlo – esa la hiciste... pero tuvo que ir Roy para pedírtelo. O algo de aliento luego de que muriera Ben... pero jamás escuchaste lo que tenía para decirte ese día... jamás te importó.

Los ojos de Minmei continuaban clavados en los de Rick, hipnotizada por la intensidad de las emociones que él dejaba traslucir en su mirada dolida.

– ¡Me importa, Rick!

– ¿Cuando te he importado yo? – preguntó con un dolor calmo, pero no por eso menos intenso.

Minmei cerró la boca, sin saber qué responder a eso... temiendo descubrir que Rick decía la verdad, porque eso significaba que lo había perdido. Que lo había dejado ir.

– Te odio.

– Pues yo no te odio – replicó Rick con una sonrisa triste. – Tal vez no lo creas en este momento, pero yo no te odio... a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte, Minmei. 

Ella no respondió.

– Podemos continuar como amigos. No puedo ofrecerte otra cosa excepto mi amistad. A pesar de todo, siempre me has importado, Minmei... aunque ya no podemos ser más que amigos… 

Era una verdadera rama de olivo la que Rick acababa de ofrecerle a Minmei, en un esfuerzo por bajar la tensión y tal vez conservar su amistad, que jamás había dejado de apreciar por más que corriera tras el premio ilusorio de su amor.

– ¿La amas? – fue lo único que respondió Minmei, con la voz entrecortada.

– Por todos los cielos... – murmuró Rick incrédulo, chocando sus manos en un gesto de frustración.

– ¿La amas, Rick?

– No te incumbe, Minmei.

– Sí me incumbe, Rick... Di que la amas y yo me iré...

– Minmei, no tienes por qué hacer esto – le imploró el piloto, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitarle, y evitarse a él mismo, un momento como el que veía en su mente.

– Lo merezco... contéstame¿la amas?

Rick la miró con emociones encontradas... furia por el comportamiento de ella, dolor por aquella dura discusión, y resolución que nacía de algo muy dentro suyo. Llevándose las manos a la nuca y reclinándose en la silla de su escritorio, Rick levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdeazulados de Minmei, mientras en su interior buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta que se hacía con cada vez más frecuencia.

Sentada en la litera, Lynn Minmei esperaba una respuesta.

* * *

-

**Viernes 22 de abril de 2011**

Rara vez en la vida, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se despertaba sintiéndose un villano. 

Esa mañana era una de ellas, luego de una larga noche sin sueños, que a pesar de haber podido dormir (más por obra y gracia del agotamiento luego del vuelo de refugiados) se le hizo eterna e inacabable. Realmente había necesitado dormir mucho luego de la interminable discusión de la noche anterior, a tal punto que se había ido a dormir sin fuerzas como para siquiera guardar el traje de piloto.

Haber tenido aquella enervante discusión con Minmei aquella noche había sido una experiencia extenuante para él, tanto física como espiritualmente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Lisa, muy dentro de él Minmei seguía ocupando un lugar de importancia. No ya como lo que había sido en una vez, sino como una amiga especial, quizás incluso como una hermana menor.

Claro, asumiendo que aún tuvieran una relación luego de la discusión de la noche anterior. No le había hecho bien a ninguno de los dos, a pesar de haber llegado, cerca del final, a un tenue acuerdo de paz. Un acuerdo que no quitaba de Rick o Minmei la sensación amarga de haberse distanciado demasiado como para alguna vez volver a tener una amistad.

Pero ahora lo que a Rick le preocupaba era Lisa. Aquella reacción que tuvo al ver a Minmei en la puerta de su camarote lo aterró... y fue parte de lo que le hizo estar tan molesto con Minmei en la conversación. La sola idea de que Minmei, quien durante la mayor parte de los últimos dos años se había conformado con tenerlo en una especie de limbo, viniera ahora a su vida justo cuando Rick encontraba algo que lo hacía sentirse vivo.

De no ser porque Rick ya estaba bastante ofuscado de por sí, hubiera considerado a ese detalle como una burla.

Eso sin mencionar la posibilidad de que con su sola presencia Minmei hubiera arruinado aquello que estaba naciendo entre Rick y Lisa.

No acababa de dejar su camarote para ir en dirección al _Prometheus_ para comenzar su turno de servicio, pensando en la forma en que explicaría a Lisa lo ocurrido en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verla, cuando todo su tren de pensamiento se fue al diablo por obra y gracia del sonido de un llamado. 

Con un suave silbido, la sirena de anuncios generales sonó en todo el pasillo del ala de pilotos, dando paso al anuncio de una voz oficial y neutra de una operadora:

– _Teniente comandante Hunter, repórtese en la oficina del brigadier Maistroff de inmediato..._

De todas las cosas que podían pasar... 

Rick cerró los ojos y un puño, y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración, queriendo maldecir a troche y moche. Realmente no necesitaba tener que ir a encontrarse con ese autócrata insufrible a soportar otra sesión de latigazos verbales, y menos aún en un día como ese, en el que tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Si tan sólo no tuviera que soportar diariamente a Maistroff por esas cosas del servicio militar...

Pero en fin, de tripas corazón, como dice la expresión... 

Dejando de lado su molestia, o al menos sin hacerle mucho lugar en su mente, Rick se compuso y caminó con paso veloz hacia un elevador que lo llevaría hasta el nivel que ahora funcionaba como sede del Estado Mayor. Las oficinas de las distintas ramas del flamante y rimbombante "Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas" aún eran una colección de cajas apiladas en oficinas vacías esperando que sus futuros ocupantes y asistentes las pusieran en orden.

Por fin, Rick llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Maistroff, en donde su secretaria tomó sus datos antes de avisarle al brigadier que su visitante había llegado. En cuanto la puerta se abrió -llenando de fastidio a Rick por aquella parafernalia inútil en medio del Armagedón-, Rick caminó dentro de la oficina, poniéndose en posición de firme en el momento que se halló a menos de dos metros de Maistroff.

– ¿Pidió verme, señor?

Desde su ascenso a brigadier, hacía apenas dos días, Maistroff parecía haberse acostumbrado a los privilegios de su nuevo grado. Aquella expresión dura y suficiente que portaba usualmente era ahora un poquito más dura y un poquito más suficiente... por no decir un poquito más pedante. La solitaria estrella dorada de brigadier que portaba en el cuello de su uniforme brillaba con especial intensidad, y Rick se encontró preguntándose si Maistroff le pasaba lustre todas las mañanas hasta ver reflejado su rostro en ella.

– Pase, comandante... tome asiento – respondió Maistroff señalando una de las sillas de la oficina con un ademán.

Sin decir una palabra, Rick se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. Unos incómodos segundos de silencio, en los cuales los dos oficiales se evaluaron mutuamente, acabaron cuando Maistroff dijo en un tono de voz desprovisto de emoción.

– Tengo órdenes para usted.

Rick se estremeció en su silla -reacción bastante común en él cuando de recibir órdenes se trataba- pero pudo componerse lo suficiente como para responder en su mejor tono neutral:

– Estoy listo, señor.

Maistroff se permitió una media sonrisa bastante dura, que era el único gesto de aprobación que sabía expresar libremente. Luego de acomodar algunos papeles desordenados que pululaban por allí, Maistroff apoyó las manos en el escritorio y taladró a Rick con la mirada.

– Sé que lo está, pero antes necesito que aclaremos algunos tantos, comandante.

Rick estaba totalmente confundido por esa inesperada pregunta. ¿De qué quería hablarle Maistroff con tanta formalidad? Sea lo que sea, tratándose de Stanislav Maistroff y conociéndolo como lo había conocido durante el último año, no podía ser nada bueno. Nada bueno en absoluto.

– ¿De qué desea hablar, señor?

Rick había usado palabras y tonos tan neutros como fueran posibles, ya que no iba a darle al brigadier la oportunidad de comérselo crudo por alguna insubordinación que creyera oír en sus palabras.

El brigadier se inclinó hacia adelante, y su ceño se frunció como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de hablar sobre asuntos serios, cosa que en el caso de Rick inevitablemente terminaba en un tenso intercambio de argumentos e insultos velados, tal como la experiencia había demostrado desde que Rick había sucedido a Roy como Comandante del Grupo Aéreo.

– Ayer hizo una solicitud para emplear uno de los transportes Zentraedi para una evacuación en… Helmstown, Indiana¿no es cierto?

– Así es, señor.

– El pedido ha sido aprobado por las autoridades correspondientes, y a las 1900 horas estaremos despachando un transporte Zentraedi con escolta a Helmstown para evacuar la ciudad. Debido a ciertas dificultades, nos ha sido imposible contactar a Helmstown para advertirles, pero haremos lo posible para que la próxima patrulla les informe de la evacuación.

De pronto, Rick sintió alivio en su interior… y pudo imaginar a todas aquellas personas alejándose de aquel pueblo asediado y condenado en busca de la salvación.

– ¿A dónde los llevarán?

– Los traeremos al área del SDF-1… por lo que comentó en su reporte, las necesidades de tratamiento médico son considerables, y dudo que exista otro lugar en el continente donde puedan ser atendidas.

Por alguna razón, Rick pensó en Jeff Brancher, el médico que había visto en aquel pueblo, y lo imaginó dedicándose a salvar las vidas de sus conciudadanos y de los refugiados… sólo que esta vez contaría con muchos más recursos y posibilidades para ganarle pequeñas batallas a la muerte.

Era una victoria pequeña, por supuesto.

– Se lo agradezco, señor.

– No lo llamé para escuchar cómo me daba las gracias, Hunter.

El piloto no supo qué decir… la respuesta viciosa de Maistroff lo había tomado por sorpresa, dejándolo vulnerable para que el brigadier continuara su asalto.

– Existen procedimientos para realizar solicitudes como aquella, teniente comandante – le disparó Maistroff. – Esos transportes son un recurso militar de importancia crítica que no podemos asignar alegremente al sólo pedido de alguno de nuestros pilotos.

– Señor, no es un "pedido" – replicó Rick con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. – Hay cuatro mil quinientas personas en ese pueblo que necesitan una evacuación urgente antes de que la radiación llegue allí. Y visto eso, me pareció urgente solicitar que envíen allá los medios necesarios para salvar todas esas vidas, aún si para eso hubo que salirse un poco del protocolo.

– No dejo de entender su posición, Hunter… pero hay una diferencia entre hacer la solicitud por los canales que corresponden y pedir a gritos un transporte como si estuviera por acabarse el mundo.

"_Maldito burócrata… ¿qué esperaba, que llenara una forma por triplicado?_"

– El mundo se acabó el pasado lunes¿o no lo escuchó, brigadier Maistroff?

La mirada de furia de Maistroff podría haber derretido el acero, pero Rick no se dejó intimidar, sino que sostuvo esa mirada con toda la furia que llevaba dentro.

– Mire, Hunter... dejemos los formalismos de lado y hablemos con sinceridad. Hemos tenido nuestras desavenencias durante los últimos años y sé que usted no me tolera como persona y como oficial.

– ¿Señor? – balbuceó Rick, tomado por sorpresa por la franqueza brutal del brigadier.

– No me evada, comandante. Sabe usted muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, así que no insulte mi inteligencia.

Rick no respondió, aunque la mirada que le lanzó a Maistroff fue suficiente para expresar la opinión que tenía del nuevo Jefe del Estado Mayor. Realmente no estaba de humor para una sesión de esgrima verbal con Maistroff.

Cosa extraña, Maistroff pareció satisfecho con lo que leía en el rostro de Rick, como si le importara más confirmar su percepción de Rick que lo que el piloto pensara sobre él.

– Muy bien, pues déjeme decirle una cosa, comandante... usted no me cae bien. Es un insubordinado y un irrespetuoso hacia la autoridad en todas sus formas. Carece de profesionalismo y de circunspección, por no mencionar que es incapaz de mantener cerrada la boca. Si no fuera porque tiene habilidades de piloto, ya le habría dado una baja deshonrosa de las Fuerzas para que vuelva a pilotear su avión de circo.

Por más que Rick tomara cada palabra de la boca de Maistroff como de quien viniera, esos latigazos verbales lo hicieron sobresaltar de la furia, y sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente al entrecerrarse, mientras preguntaba a Maistroff en un tono lo más neutro posible:

– ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, brigadier?

– Adelante.

– Imbécil.

Ahora era el turno de Maistroff para quedar atónito. Sólo fue una palabra, pero pronunciada con un desprecio tan evidente que le hervía la sangre al brigadier de sólo pensar que la había escuchado.

– Pues bien, comandante Hunter, no crea que su opinión me afecta mayormente, y supongo que se da la misma situación con usted respecto de lo que pienso. Sin embargo – los labios de Maistroff hicieron una mueca de desagrado, como si se viera forzado a decir las palabras que vendrían después – quiero dejar eso atrás, o al menos en suspenso.

– ¿Señor?

¿Qué diablos quería este hombre?

Maistroff entrecerró los ojos y se caló la gorra firmemente en la cabeza, para luego alisarse el uniforme en la silla.

– Hunter, le estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de un borrón y cuenta nueva. A lo largo de los próximos meses vamos a tener que estar trabajando en cosas demasiado importantes como para que tengamos que mantener un desprecio mutuo que pueda afectar el cumplimiento de nuestros deberes. Propongo dejar los agravios atrás, en el mejor interés del servicio.

Rick no tenía forma de ocultar su completa sorpresa, y sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes como si fueran platos... y poco faltó para que quedara con la boca abierta ¿Acaso Stanislav Maistroff, ese pichón de tirano, le estaba ofreciendo a Rick una rama de olivo¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en esa oficina?

Había dos posibilidades: o Maistroff tenía algo en mente, o Rick había juzgado con demasiada dureza al nuevo Jefe del Estado Mayor.

Siendo un tipo clemente por naturaleza (por más que la guerra estuviera quitándole la clemencia a pasos agigantados), Rick se decidió por la segunda alternativa, y darle a Maistroff una oportunidad de probar la sinceridad de sus palabras:

– Si usted está dispuesto a cumplir su parte, señor, pues no veo por qué yo no puedo hacer la mía.

A esa respuesta, siguió la cosa más insólita que Rick jamás había visto en su vida.

Maistroff sonrió.

El sonido de un timbre marcó el fin de aquella extraña discusión entre los dos oficiales, y gruñendo, el brigadier Maistroff levantó el auricular del intercomunicador y le preguntó con dureza a su secretaria qué era lo que estaba pasando.

– Disculpe, brigadier, pero los tenientes Clemens y Perlman ya han llegado – la respuesta de la secretaria se escuchó a través del altavoz. 

Rick reconoció aquellos nombres como los de dos colegas comandantes de escuadrón del SDF-1: los primeros tenientes Maarten Clemens, comandante del Escuadrón Orion, y David Perlman, comandante del Escuadrón Rapier.

¿De qué se trataba todo esto¿Por qué Maistroff había convocado a tres jefes de escuadrón a una junta?

– ¿Qué hay de los otros oficiales? – preguntó Maistroff, y la sorpresa de Rick se hizo más intensa al notar que habría más invitados a aquella pequeña fiesta.

– Han sido notificados y están en camino, señor.

– Muy bien, haga pasar a los tenientes – concluyó el brigadier colgando el auricular y encontrándose con la mirada dura de Rick.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y los tenientes Clemens y Perlman entraron, ante lo cual Maistroff se puso de pie para saludarlos, cosa que Rick hizo pocos instantes después, intrigado acerca de qué era lo que le había ocurrido al brigadier y qué misión tendría para él.

Por no decir Lisa, en quien no había dejado de pensar ni un sólo minuto.

* * *

-

Las operadoras de la flamante Central de Operaciones del SDF-1 -nombre rimbombante de una colección de consolas a medio ordenar construidas en lo que había sido una bodega en el módulo central de la fortaleza de batalla- eran personas que por su trabajo mantenían un estado nervioso bastante sensible, no sólo a lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, sino también a las cosas que pasaban en esa misma sala.

Una de las cosas que marcaba la diferencia entre un día de trabajo normal (o casi agradable) y un infierno era la actitud de los oficiales encargados de gobernar la Central de Operaciones. Si ellos estaban de buen humor, las cosas marcharían sobre ruedas. Si ellos estaban molestos, el día no terminaría jamás. Luego de un tiempo, las controladoras eran incluso capaces de predecir cómo sería el resto del día basándose solamente en la expresión del rostro que traía el oficial encargado de la Central, arte que habían aprendido de tres de ellas que se habían convertido en figuras casi legendarias durante su período en el ya abandonado Puente del SDF-1... tres jóvenes más conocidas como "el Trío Terrible".

Así que a juzgar por el humor que ese día traía la comandante Lisa Hayes al momento de cruzar el umbral de la Central de Operaciones, todas las controladoras (habituadas ya al ánimo de la comandante Hayes) preveían que sería un día largo, duro, agotador e irritante.

Y Lisa no las defraudó.

Tonos cortantes, órdenes rápidas y que no admitían dilación, respuestas breves y formales... lejos estaba la comandante Hayes de la mujer que había encarado el día anterior con una sonrisa en el rostro y palabras de aliento, dándole esperanzas a las controladoras de vuelo de tener al menos un ambiente relajado de trabajo. Por supuesto, había de esos gestos amables también ese día, pero se veían como algo forzado a lo que Lisa se obligaba, más que como algo que nacía de su propia alegría.

Y lo peor de todo era que no había solución... Hayes estaba a cargo, así que nada de lo que pensaran cambiaría algo.

Una de las supervisoras del turno, la segunda teniente Vanessa Leeds, curtida ya por años de trabajar junto a Lisa en el puente del SDF-1 bajo cualquier circunstancia, la conocía demasiado bien como para estar ajena a los motivos de su malhumor… y no le tomó mucho esfuerzo arribar a una conclusión preliminar sobre el motivo de la ira de Lisa Hayes.

Dicho motivo seguramente portaba uniforme blanco y casco de piloto, y Vanessa hubiera apostado a ello sin dudarlo, de no ser porque el dinero había perdido todo valor esos días...

Para ese momento, alrededor de las once de la mañana, Lisa estaba apoyada en el riel del módulo de comando, una plataforma elevada que sobrevolaba las filas de controladoras como si fuera un trampolín sobre el vacío. El módulo de comando era, aunque muchos no lo supieran, una licencia que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían adoptado de los Zentraedi, sin cuya ayuda no podía haberse montado parte de la nueva Central con tanta premura.

Lisa permanecía tensa con las manos firmes en el riel, mirando hacia adelante y mordiéndose el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de estallar al pensar en Rick y Minmei. Lo único que sentía era la duda carcomiéndola desde adentro... ¿qué habrían hablado esos dos¿Qué ocurriría a partir de aquel momento?

¿Qué sería de lo que Rick y ella estaban descubriendo?

El teléfono interno del módulo de comando sonó en ese momento, y sin pensarlo Lisa atendió la llamada:

– Comandante Hayes, repórtese a la oficina del almirante Gloval de inmediato.

Diablos.

Incorporándose y sacudiéndose el cabello para ordenar sus ideas, Lisa tomó su carpeta y salió a toda prisa de la Central de Operaciones, dejando atrás a hordas de controladoras atónitas por el comportamiento que su comandante había traído aquel día.

Algunas se miraron entre ellas, intercambiando expresiones confusas o miradas cómplices, tratando de descifrar lo que fuera que había convertido a la comandante Hayes en una fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza. Otras menearon la cabeza, satisfechas por las causas que en su mente creían que motivaban el comportamiento de la comandante Hayes, sin importar si eran las reales o no.

Una de las controladoras más jóvenes, la cabo Connie Dumais, dejó los auriculares sobre su consola y llamó a Vanessa, quien acudió con premura al llamado de su subordinada.

– Oiga, teniente... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Si no le molesta, claro.

– Adelante, cabo – la invitó Vanessa.

La cabo Dumais miró a ambos lados, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera oyendo mientras hacía su pregunta.

– Es... es sobre la comandante Hayes.

– ¿Qué hay con ella?

– Bueno, hoy es mi primer día aquí, y he escuchado cosas sobre ella... – el tono de Dumais era bajo, casi susurrante, como si estuviera preguntando acerca de una blasfemia que la llevaría a la hoguera.

Por su parte, el tono de Vanessa daba a entender que más valía que la controladora midiera sus palabras, o de lo contrario se encontraría en órbita sin necesidad de un cohete.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Dicen que... bueno, que Lisa Hayes te mete miedo. ¿Es eso cierto, señora? – explicó Dumais, dejando salir su inquietud con un suspiro.

Muy a su pesar (aparentemente, esto de ser teniente incluía dejar atrás la familiaridad con el personal reclutado, cosa a la que Vanessa no se acostumbraba), Vanessa sonrió ante la pregunta y se inclinó sobre la consola para hablar más cerca del oído de Dumais, mientras se ajustaba sus sempiternos anteojos en un gesto que sus amigas del Trío tildaban de "erudito".

– Déjame explicártelo, Connie... ¿conoces a Lucifer?

La cabo Dumais la miró azorada, sin entender la referencia que le estaba haciendo su supervisora al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

– Claro¿qué pasa con él?

Otra sonrisa, esta vez temible y tenebrosa, surgió en los labios de Vanessa Leeds.

– Bueno... Lucifer tiene pesadillas con Lisa Hayes.

* * *

-

Le tomó poco tiempo a Lisa, acostumbrada a recorrer los laberínticos corredores de la fortaleza espacial, llegar hasta la oficina personal del almirante Gloval, ubicada muy cerca del ya abandonado puente del SDF-1. Luego de anunciarse y recibir la respuesta del almirante, la puerta de la oficina se abrió con un chirrido, y Lisa entró con paso lento a los dominios personales del nuevo Supremo Comandante.

– ¿Pidió verme, almirante?

– Sí, Lisa. Por favor, pase... tenemos bastante de que hablar.

Para sorpresa de Lisa y del resto del personal militar de la fortaleza, Henry Gloval había rechazado vestir el uniforme negro de un almirante, prefiriendo conservar su tradicional uniforme azul, aunque con el agregado de las cuatro estrellas que denotaban su nuevo rango militar. Era una extraña forma que tenía el almirante de no desvincularse tanto del SDF-1, la nave que era su hogar... o quizás de demostrar que a pesar de haber ascendido a tan exaltado rango y cargo como el almirantazgo y la Comandancia Suprema, seguiría siendo el mismo hombre que había sido hasta ahora.

Había otra persona junto al almirante, un hombre de baja estatura, calvo y un tanto rechoncho, con un fino bigote negro, que miraba de Lisa al almirante con una expresión que indicaba que apenas se había recuperado de un pánico atroz.

– Creo que ya conoce al alcalde Luan... – dijo Gloval señalando al alcalde de Ciudad Macross.

– Así es, almirante. Gusto en verlo otra vez, alcalde – saludó Lisa tendiendo la mano al alcalde, gesto que el político inmediatamente reciprocó.

– El gusto es mío, comandante Hayes. Me alegro mucho de verla sana y salva. Ahora, quisiera poder seguir hablando con usted, pero tengo muchas cosas que preparar…

Mientras decía eso, el pequeño alcalde de Ciudad Macross miró de reojo y nerviosamente al almirante, que respondía con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

– Por supuesto, alcalde… no quisiera demorarlo más.

– Entonces me retiro. Almirante Gloval… comandante Hayes…

Cuando Luan por fin abandonó la oficina de Gloval, el almirante se volvió a Lisa y le hizo una oferta que los dos sabían bien que era el inicio de la parte seria del asunto.

– Por favor, Lisa... toma asiento.

Una vez que Lisa se sentó, el almirante dejó pasar unos segundos antes de dar inicio a aquella reunión, segundos que aprovechó para extraer su pipa de uno de los bolsillos del uniforme. 

– Mandé llamarte por una razón.

Lisa se acomodó en su asiento, observando cómo Henry Gloval jugaba con su clásica pipa, revolviéndola entre sus dedos.

– Hemos tomado una decisión respecto a la organización de un futuro gobierno mundial – anunció entonces y sin advertencia previa el almirante.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lisa se quedó dura. ¿Cómo podía ser que tan rápido se hubiera arribado a una decisión? En el fondo, ella estaba intrigada de saber qué se haría, porque para ser sincera la idea de un gobierno militar iba en contra de todo lo que ella era como persona y oficial. Sería bueno escuchar qué tenía en mente el almirante para sacar a la Tierra y a las Fuerzas de aquella incómoda situación que Dolza les había legado como regalo de despedida, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente por la raza humana.

– Estamos dando los primeros pasos para constituir el nivel mundial del nuevo gobierno – continuó explicando el almirante, buscando con ello superar la sorpresa que veía en la cara de su antigua Primer Oficial. – Por eso, en los próximos días estarán llegando al SDF-1 todos los senadores que aún quedan con vida, además de un grupo de delegados civiles y militares seleccionados por los jefes de los distintos comandos mayores. Con ellos se formará un Consejo Provisional de Gobierno, que se hará cargo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida mientras dure el estado de emergencia.

"_Estado de emergencia'... tal como están las cosas, es más probable que el Sol se enfríe antes que el planeta deje de estar en emergencia."_, pensó Lisa apesadumbrada, mientras el almirante continuaba explicando:

– Después, por supuesto, está la cuestión de los demás niveles de gobierno. Aquellos países en donde hubiera sobrevivido alguna clase de gobierno nacional organizado y funcional seguirán gobernados por sus legítimas autoridades y continuarán operando como lo hacían antes del Holocausto, claro que bajo nuestra directa supervisión y con toda la asistencia que podamos prestarles para la reconstrucción. 

Para remarcar el dato, el almirante encendió una de las pantallas de su oficina para que mostrara un planisferio en donde estaban marcados aquellos países a los que había hecho referencia… un magro puñado de naciones coloreadas de azul principalmente ubicadas en el Hemisferio Sur y la región de Escandinavia.

– En cuanto al resto del mundo… – prosiguió el almirante, ocupándose ahora de la vasta extensión que el mapa marcaba con un sangriento color rojo – hemos decidido establecer regiones y sectores encabezados por gobernadores provisionales designados de momento por el Alto Mando, y posteriormente por el Consejo una vez que esté en funciones. Nombraremos gobernadores civiles en las regiones que comparativamente hubieran sufrido menos daños, de preferencia algún alcalde o figura local… y designaremos gobernadores militares en el resto, incluyendo las regiones a ser abandonadas por haber quedado inhabitables tras el ataque. 

Con sólo presionar un botón, el almirante hizo que aparecieran líneas fronterizas que dividieran el mapa de la pantalla en las nuevas regiones y distritos a ser establecidas.

– Por supuesto, esto es un arreglo estrictamente provisional… – se apresuró a aclarar Gloval. – La misión de estos gobernadores, tanto los civiles como los militares, será conducir la reconstrucción de sus respectivas regiones hasta que éstas puedan estar en condiciones de elegir a sus propias autoridades de acuerdo a la voluntad de sus ciudadanos.

Por más que Lisa encontrara la explicación sumamente instructiva, una duda la estaba atormentando desde el momento en que Gloval le hiciera aquel anuncio.

– Si me disculpa la pregunta, almirante... ¿usted qué papel va a ocupar en todo esto?

Gloval jugó un poco con su bigote, y explicó a Lisa sin cambiar de tono:

– Formaré parte del Consejo, como principal representante militar y conservando la autoridad suprema sobre las Fuerzas. Le he pedido al alcalde Luan que se pusiera al frente del Consejo en calidad de Presidente Provisional, lo que lo dejará como el encargado general de la administración civil.

Ahora Lisa comprendía la cara de pánico velado de Tommy Luan... no todos los días a un alcalde de ciudad le anuncian que se convertirá en el virtual presidente de la Tierra. 

Tras pensarlo bien, Lisa aprobó la elección; si había un político en todo el planeta que podía cargarse al hombro una tarea de reconstrucción, ese era Tommy Luan. No en balde había soportado la guerra con los Zentraedi y las constantes reconstrucciones de Ciudad Macross sin volverse loco en el proceso.

Sólo cabía esperar que la tarea no fuera demasiado grande para el pequeño y exuberante alcalde de Ciudad Macross... ¿o había que llamarlo "Presidente del Consejo"?

Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que preocupaba a Lisa. Muy a su pesar, ella entendía de política y había visto a demasiadas figuras en acción como para no estar al tanto de determinadas cosas que podrían ocurrir, y se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si se le daba un espacio a la ambición política en medio de la devastación que había sufrido el mundo... Tal vez si dejaban pasar unos meses más, pero apresurar la formación de un gobierno en ese momento...

– Señor ¿no le parece un poco apresurado restaurar un gobierno civil en estas condiciones? – inquirió Lisa en cuanto encontró una frase que pudiera expresar su mayor preocupación.

– No es un gobierno civil, comandante Hayes – clarificó Gloval. – Simplemente incorporaremos civiles a la estructura de gobierno que estamos tratando de montar. Lisa... si vamos a reconstruir este planeta, necesitamos la colaboración de los civiles a toda costa. Y para eso, tenemos que darles una participación en el gobierno. Jamás fue mi deseo que las Fuerzas tuvieran que cargar solas con esta responsabilidad.

No dejaba de tener razón, y daba respuesta a una pregunta que Lisa mantenía en su mente (al menos en el lado de su mente que siempre reservaba a las cuestiones profesionales) desde el momento en que Gloval había anunciado su intención de formar un gobierno militar provisional. ¿Qué harían con los civiles? A pesar de que las Fuerzas eran la única institución capaz de operar en todo el mundo, seguían desesperadamente necesitados de profesionales de todos los ámbitos para formar una administración, profesionales que no se hallaban portando uniforme precisamente. 

Eran civiles los que necesitaban y no podrían incorporar civiles al nuevo gobierno sin concederles alguna clase de representación o poder en la nueva estructura política. Y si para lograr su cooperación y el funcionamiento sin incidentes del nuevo gobierno debían arriesgarse a abrir demasiado rápido el juego político... 

Lisa Hayes era una oficial militar, no una adivina. En última instancia, sólo le quedaba prestar toda la asistencia que pudiera dar al almirante y al nuevo gobierno... esa era la parte que jugaría en la historia que comenzaba ante sus ojos. Nadie le pagaba para que jugara a ser Dios con algo tan explosivo como la política.

– Entiendo, señor. Desde ya tiene toda mi cooperación.

Gloval asintió, y carraspeó para aclararse la voz antes de seguir... era un gesto que Lisa Hayes había aprendido luego de años de servicio que significaba que Henry Gloval se preparaba para pedirle algo difícil.

– Se lo agradezco, comandante. Sé que usted está demasiado atareada con lo que ya tiene en sus hombros, pero quisiera...

– ¿Sí, almirante?

– Quisiera su asesoramiento y consejo en cuestiones políticas. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto.

Lisa estaba atónita, sin poder creer lo que Gloval le estaba pidiendo... y sus ojos agrandados y boca abierta en completa incredulidad lo demostraban a Gloval y Luan sin necesidad de palabras. En líneas generales, lo que el almirante le pedía era convertirse en la mano derecha del responsable militar del nuevo gobierno mundial. Era poder en una medida que jamás había creído posible alcanzar... y era un poder que había visto destruir a hombres buenos y nobles con demasiada frecuencia.

Pero aún más, era algo que ella no se sentía capacitada para manejar, y no hubiera cumplido con su responsabilidad militar de no indicárselo al almirante. Eso sin tener en cuenta que de no hacerlo, le estaría fallando al almirante... a su segundo padre...

A su único padre ahora.

– Señor, soy una oficial militar. Con todo respeto, usted tiene un excelente equipo de asesores...

– Ninguno de los cuales es militar, Lisa – la interrumpió Gloval. – Tengo dos razones para pedirle esto. La primera es que necesito a alguien que entienda de estas cuestiones, pero que hable el mismo idioma que yo y que entienda nuestras necesidades y realidades. Toda mi vida he tratado de mantenerme alejado de la política... y éste es el resultado.

Lo de "mantenerse alejado de la política" era una subestimación de parte de Gloval. Habiendo crecido y servido a la Unión Soviética durante los primeros años de su carrera militar, Gloval estaba muy al tanto de los peligros de introducir la política en la vida militar, peligros que eran tanto profesionales como personales. Había pasado esos años repitiendo las consignas como loro y descartándolas en su interior... y luego del fin de la Unión Soviética, Gloval se dedicó a su carrera profesional con todas sus fuerzas, libre ya de aquella política que ahora, tras el Apocalipsis, volvía a su vida con una venganza.

– Dijo _dos_ razones, señor...

Gloval sonrió.

– Una vez alguien dijo "Cuando se llega a determinado grado militar, sólo hay dos opciones respecto de la política: o pierdes la virginidad con ella voluntariamente o te arriesgas a ser violado por ella". ¿Sabe usted quién dijo esa frase?

Una sonrisa triste y una lágrima afloraron en el rostro de Lisa al recordar esa expresión y el hombre que la había adoptado como máxima de vida...

– Mi padre...

– Esa es la segunda razón, Lisa – le dijo Gloval. – Como hija de un almirante, usted ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida observando cómo se mueven los altos círculos políticos y aprendiendo las experiencias que su padre fue encontrando durante su carrera. Esa experiencia de vida es de una utilidad increíble en estos momentos.

Lisa no supo qué responder, temiendo decir algo demasiado emocional que viniera motivado por el recuerdo de su padre, pero no necesitó decir nada, ya que Gloval clavó sus ojos en los de ella, haciendo bajar su voz para decir, lenta y pausadamente, como suplicando auxilio:

– Sé que le estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil, especialmente en este momento, pero seré franco, Lisa... necesito de su ayuda más que nunca.

Lisa se permitió unos segundos para considerar lo que Gloval le estaba proponiendo. Independientemente del atractivo que tuviera la propuesta -cosa que para ella, que despreciaba la política por conocerla demasiado de cerca, le resultaba indiferente-, había algo que la movía a decir que sí y a tomar aquella carga tan indeseable... su sentido de la responsabilidad, por no mencionar su propia admiración y cercanía al hombre que en ese momento le estaba pidiendo su ayuda sin ocultar la necesidad que tenía de ella.

El hombre que, desde la jornada de sangre y fuego hacía tres días, se había convertido en lo más cercano a un padre que le quedaba en el universo. El hombre que durante dos años la había conducido a ella y a miles de personas en una guerra espantosa sin permitirse la menor señal de debilidad e inseguridad, excepto en momentos tan duros que se hacían insoportables... como cuando la fortaleza fue exiliada de la Tierra. El hombre que ahora le pedía su ayuda con simplicidad, sinceridad e innegable urgencia.

Siendo como era Lisa Hayes, la respuesta al pedido del almirante Gloval era una sola.

* * *

-

La Sala de Prevuelo, ubicada dentro de las entrañas del _Prometheus_, era un recinto que en cierta manera recordaba a una sala de cine. En una de las paredes había una gigantesca pantalla que se utilizaba para brindar información a los pilotos durante las reuniones previas a las misiones. Una tarima se hallaba colocada en una posición central, alrededor de la cual había filas de asientos dispuestos como en un auditorio. Sobre la tarima había un atril con un micrófono, siempre a disposición de los oficiales que darían las instrucciones para una eventual misión.

Eran ya las 1600 horas abordo del SDF-1, y se vivía expectativa en la Sala de Prevuelo.

En ese momento, los asientos de la Sala de Prevuelo estaban ocupados por los veinticinco pilotos del Escuadrón Skull, todos ellos en sus uniformes blancos y charlando o contándose anécdotas cada vez más exageradas. En sí mismo, la escena no era diferente a miles de otros informes de prevuelo, pero el ánimo de los hombres y mujeres del Skull todavía estaba embargado por los efectos de la monstruosa batalla final contra los Zentraedi. 

Muchos parloteaban y exageraban los gestos y tonos solamente para no darle espacio a los temores que con creciente intensidad los embargaban desde el día de la batalla. Algunos otros pilotos permanecían en silencio, con las miradas perdidas en quién sabe donde, o jugando con lapiceras que tenían por allí.

– ¡Aten...CIÓN! – exclamó Max en su carácter de segundo al mando del Escuadrón, al ver que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter hacía su entrada a la Sala.

A esa voz, todos los pilotos del Escuadrón se pusieron de pie, permaneciendo firmes hasta que Rick se colocó tras el atril, y presionando un botón encendió la pantalla y el proyector.

– Descansen, señoras y señores. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Rick sentía que los miembros del Skull lo miraban fijamente, esperando saber de qué venía toda esta operación, especialmente en un momento como aquel. El Escuadrón Skull no era solamente una unidad militar... tenía mucho de club selecto y de familia, y era común entre ellos que se trataran de una manera que era demasiado informal para el gusto de los oficiales más tradicionalistas del servicio militar.

Por supuesto, como tantas cosas en el Skull, era herencia de Roy... lo que significaba que el Skull la conservaría quizás hasta el fin de los tiempos.

– La razón por la que los saqué de la cama para venir aquí es para informarles de una operación en la que participaremos durante las próximas semanas.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron, y en la pantalla que cubría la pared pudo divisarse un enorme mapa de América del Norte, que señalaba las áreas devastadas de acuerdo al grado de destrucción soportado. Buena parte del continente estaba cubierta con un color rojo que indicaba "Destrucción superior al 90".

Por instinto, los pilotos que venían de América del Norte observaron el mapa para determinar cuál era la situación de sus ciudades natales... y más de uno dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor al encontrar que sus lugares de origen y residencia figuraban en las áreas de mayor devastación.

– El nombre clave es "Operación Presencia". La misión consiste en prestar asistencia a equipos de ingenieros y construcción para el establecimiento de tres centros de comando secundarios y campamentos de atención a refugiados... aquí, aquí y... aquí.

Rick señaló con un puntero tres puntos rojos, todos ellos dentro de un radio de mil kilómetros alrededor de un punto negro, que indicaba la localización del SDF-1. Aclarándose la voz, Rick prosiguió:

– Durante la próxima semana partirán tres grupos de construcción y de apoyo médico para cada uno de estos puntos, y comenzarán con la construcción de esas bases. Nuestra misión, señoras y señores es...

Entre todos los miembros del Skull, como si se les hubiera ocurrido la misma idea al mismo tiempo, aparecieron rostros de incredulidad y algunos bufidos de frustración, deseando que lo que estaban pensando y temiendo en su imaginación no se diera en la realidad. Pero para su desgracia, lo único que lograron esas expresiones de fastidio fue que Rick sonriera antes de continuar:

– ¡Adivinaron! Tenemos que cumplir tareas de escolta, seguridad y vigilancia durante la construcción de estos puestos. Han sido asignados tres escuadrones para esta operación, uno para cada puesto. 

Los bufidos y quejas fueron _in crescendo_, amenazando con convertir lo que era una sala de informes en un circo.

– ¡Señores! – exclamó Rick con una autoridad en la voz que daba a entender que el próximo que se quejara terminaría vagando por el desierto.

El silencio volvió a la sala, y algunos pilotos hasta contuvieron su respiración para que el comandante Hunter no los tomara como víctimas.

– Como iba a decirles antes de que me interrumpieran, la protección del puesto Alfa quedará en manos del Escuadrón Orion, la del puesto Bravo ha sido dejada al Escuadrón Rapier, y el Alto Mando en su infinita sabiduría nos ha dejado a los muchachos del Skull con la responsabilidad de cuidar el puesto Charlie.

Si alguien del Skull tenía pensado objetar las órdenes, ciertamente no dio signos de hacerlo.

– ¡Pero hay más! Se trata de una operación conjunta con personal de tierra... así que los que pensaban que este pobre hombre de uniforme marrón que está sentado en primera fila había entrado a la sala equivocada, piénsenlo mejor.

Las miradas de los pilotos se centraron en un hombre joven, de no más de veinticinco años, que efectivamente portaba un uniforme militar de color marrón que desentonaba con el blanco inmaculado de los pilotos Veritech, y que por tanto lo hacía identificable como miembro de una subespecie militar particularmente despreciada -deportivamente, por supuesto- por los pilotos de combate.

– Señoras y señores, les presento al primer teniente Dan Shelby, del Batallón 54 de Fusileros, quien comandará el contingente de tropas de tierra asignado a nuestra pequeña parte de la operación. 

Las sonrisas de los pilotos se convertían en carcajadas incipientes, y Rick intervino para poner orden antes de que empeorara la cosa. 

– Sí, chicos, el teniente Shelby es del Ejército, así que hablen muy despacio y no usen palabras largas para que él pueda entenderlos...

El aludido miró a ambos lados, sin permitir que aquellos jockeys de Veritech lo molestaran. Sonriendo satisfecho, el teniente Shelby meneó la cabeza, en señal de impasibilidad ante las burlas de aquellos modelitos con ansias de soldados. Después de todo, el Ejército siempre tuvo más estómago para resistir las dificultades que las prima donnas del cuerpo de Veritech.

Por no mencionar que Dan Shelby no iba a permitir que su viejo compañero de la instrucción básica, ese arrogante jockey de Veritech se saliera con la suya y lo dejara sin respuesta.

– Al menos puedo escuchar, señor... tanto ruido de los motores los han dejado sordos – dijo Shelby mirando a Rick con sorna, dándole a entender que había tomado sus opiniones como las bromas que eran.

– ¿Cómo dijo? – respondió Rick ahuecando la mano derecha y llevándosela a la oreja, gratamente sorprendido de que ese pisahormigas del Ejército no hubiera perdido el don de las respuestas rápidas que tenía durante la básica.

Los pilotos, y el teniente Shelby, rieron una vez más ante la situación, y Rick se permitió sumarse a las risas antes de volver al tono serio que intentaba conservar durante la reunión.

– Bromas al margen, trabajaremos con los muchachos de Shelby durante la operación, así que no quiero ninguna clase de problemas que terminen con ustedes en el calabozo y con los chicos del Ejército en el hospital¿Está claro?

– ¡Sí, señor!

Rick sonrió.

– Me alegro... partiremos en una semana, lo que significa que habrá tiempo para prepararse a fondo. Nos esperan días duros, damas y caballeros. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere renunciar?

Todos los pilotos del Skull, sin excepción, levantaron la mano bien en alto y la dejaron rígida en el aire.

– Muy bien, los felicito por ofrecerse como voluntarios – dijo Rick imperturbable, gozando con la frustración de sus pilotos. – Lamentablemente no puedo llevármelos a todos ustedes conmigo porque alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de todas las cosas aburridas de siempre aquí a bordo de la fortaleza, así que voy a seleccionar a algunos de ustedes para que me hagan compañía…

Inmediatamente, todos los pilotos del Skull hicieron silencio para evitar llamar la atención del líder del escuadrón… excepto por dos jóvenes pilotos recién salidos de la instrucción de vuelo, que estaban sentados en la segunda fila de butacas, intercambiando chismes entre ellos como si los dos fueran adolescentes en medio de una clase.

Se trataba de un muchacho de unos diecinueve años, alto, delgado y de cabello castaño, con una perpetua expresión de inocencia en su rostro aniñado… muy distinta de la cara de bromista experimentada que tenía su menuda, rubia e igualmente joven colega. Dadas las edades que los dos jóvenes pilotos tenían, de no haber estado portando uniformes militares bien hubieran podido pasar por alumnos de la secundaria.

Pero esos dos chicos ya no estaban en la secundaria, sino en el mejor escuadrón de combate de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y el teniente comandante Rick Hunter decidió que aquel era un muy buen momento para refrescarles la memoria a los dos.

– Sargento Hollis.

Al oír que lo llamaban, el muchacho empalideció súbitamente, dejó de charlar por lo bajo y poco le faltó para saltar hasta ponerse en posición de firmes, lo que no sólo hizo reír a su amiga, sino también al resto del Escuadrón.

– ¡Señor!

– Se lo ve animado – comentó Rick con un aire amistoso que no prometía nada bueno.

– ¡N-no, señor! – trató de defenderse el joven sin mucho éxito, lo que sólo hizo que Rick clavara más profundo el aguijón.

– No seas tan tímido, John… sé que te mueres de ganas de venir en esta misión.

Frente a él, el sargento John Hollis sólo miraba a Rick con ojos agrandados por el terror, a la vez que sudaba como testigo falso.

– En realidad, señor---

Sin darle tiempo de hablar, Rick le hizo un gesto comprensivo con las manos y sonrió condescendientemente antes de dar el resto del golpe.

– Ya sé, no sabías cómo pedírmelo sin parecer tan ansioso, así que te ahorro el trabajo: quedaste seleccionado para formar parte de la misión. Eso significa que el 29 a la mañana te quiero ver en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ bien despierto¿entendiste, sargento Hollis?

Sonrojándose a más no poder, el sargento John Hollis decidió no tentar más su suerte y asintió calladamente a la orden del comandante Hunter, mientras a su lado, su amiga no perdía tiempo en dedicarle algunas buenas bromas por su infortunio… bromas que el sargento Hollis recibía con un ceño fruncido que sólo empeoraban el ataque de su amiga.

De pronto, la voz de Rick volvió a tronar en la Sala de Prevuelo.

– Sargento Birkeland…

Ahora era el turno de la joven para mirar aterrorizada al Líder Skull… y ya no se le veía en el rostro la expresión pícara que tenía cuando picaba la cresta del sargento Hollis.

– ¿Sí, comandante?

– ¿Por qué se burla del sargento Hollis?

La sargento Karin Birkeland quedó tan sorprendida que sus primeros intentos por responder no pasaron de mover los labios sin emitir sonido alguno… hasta que por fin pudo hilar una frase en concreto que nadie, ni ella misma, creyó.

– Yo no me estaba burlando de él…

– No es justo burlarse de las personas si están pasando por lo mismo que pasas tú, Karin – la reprendió Rick con tono de maestro.

– No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor.

– Lo que quiero decirte, Karin, es que no sé para qué te burlas de John si tú también vienes en esta misión, así que cuando partamos quiero ver al Skull Veintiuno impecable como siempre.

Ahora era el turno del sargento Hollis de sonreír con maldad ante el infortunio de su amiga, quien por su parte se cruzó de brazos le devolvió una mirada furiosa e indignada… como si verse burlada por Hollis fuera el colmo de la humillación.

Además de ser las "mascotas" del Skull, los sargentos Hollis y Birkeland habían quedado (sin que ellos lo supieran) bajo el ala de Rick Hunter desde el primer día en que los dos se reportaron al Skull, hacía ya un mes, quizás porque aquellos dos pilotos bisoños le recordaban al Líder Skull cómo había sido en su época de novato: inocente, despreocupado y ansioso por demostrar lo bueno que era. Todas cosas que habían sido borradas de su ser a lo largo de dos años de guerra, haciendo que Rick pareciera a ojos de cualquiera como mucho más veterano, maduro y curtido que Hollis y Birkeland… a pesar de ser apenas un año más grande que ellos.

Y como en muchas otras oportunidades, Rick aprovechó el momento para darles una lección a los "mocosos" del Skull, tal y como Roy lo había hecho con él en lo que ya parecía haber sido otra vida…

– John, Karin, consideren esto como parte de su instrucción militar formal: nunca _jamás_ llamen la atención hacia ustedes cuando el jefe de escuadrón está asignando las tareas.

Mientras los sargentos Hollis y Birkeland soportaban con resignación y vergüenza (y caras ruborizadas) las miradas y risas del resto del Escuadrón, Rick aprovechó la oportunidad para seleccionar en silencio a los otros pilotos que habrían de participar en la misión, decantándose por otros seis que le harían compañía a él y a las otras dos jóvenes víctimas.

– Veamos… Sterling, Parino-Sterling, Starakis, Mallozzi, Musharraq, Hogan… quiero verlos junto a Hollis y Birkeland mañana por la mañana para la planificación de la misión. El resto, puede volver a perder el tiempo. ¡Retírense!

– ¡Gracias, señor! – dijeron a coro los oficiales del Escuadrón Skull, dejando la Sala de Prevuelo en estampida y volviendo a las charlas de siempre.

Rick permaneció junto al atril, ordenando sus papeles y sonriendo ante la irreverencia de sus pilotos, que siempre encontraba cómo manifestarse a pesar de lo duro de las circunstancias. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el mapa que continuaba en la pantalla, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el pequeño punto rojo al que sería destinado en breve. Dos semanas en ese pequeño centro de la nada... y de pronto Rick cayó en la cuenta de que esas órdenes le molestaban por una sencilla razón: serían dos semanas lejos de Lisa.

Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Minmei... si pudiera hacerle entender que Minmei había quedado atrás, finalmente atrás, exorcizada como el fantasma que en última instancia siempre había sido y que ahora... al fin tenía el camino libre para seguir con ella. 

Quería poder hacerlo antes de partir en esa condenada misión. Necesitaba hacerlo... algo dentro suyo, algo ardiente y poderoso, lo impulsaba a hacerlo como si de eso dependiera su vida misma.

Todo el día perdido en aquella junta con Maistroff, y luego con Clemens, Perlman y Shelby organizando los detalles de su parte de la operación, mientras Lisa estaba en algún otro lugar, pensando Dios sabe qué cosa de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior... o quizás pensando que, al fin y al cabo, no valía la pena invertir sentimientos en alguien como Richard Hunter.

Volviendo la vista al frente, Rick sufrió un susto casi mortal y casi se cae de espaldas al ver a la comandante Lisa Hayes al pie de la tarima, con su uniforme blanco y con la mirada clavada en él como si fuera la única cosa que existía en el mundo.

"_¿Cómo diablos hace esta mujer para pasar inadvertida?_"

– Comandante Hayes... – balbuceó Rick al verla allí, como si con su simple aparición Lisa hubiera respondido a sus deseos. 

Cosa que por otro lado era muy cierta.

– Comandante Hunter... – le respondió ella con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. 

Si Rick quería jugar el juego de la formalidad, pues ella lo jugaría, aunque su voluntad se quebraba con cada paso que Rick daba para bajar de la tarima… hasta colapsar en cuanto él quedó al mismo nivel de ella y volvió a hablarle.

– Justamente iba a buscarla para hablar...

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos desviaron la mirada, temerosos de ver lo que había en los ojos del otro por miedo a hallar aquello que había alimentado las pesadillas de aquel día. Lisa temía ver arrepentimiento en los ojos de Rick, mientras que a Rick le aterraba la idea de encontrar decepción en la mirada verde de Lisa.

– Qué coincidencia... venía para hablar con usted – dijo Lisa sin levantar la mirada de la punta de los zapatos de Rick.

En silencio, Rick se sintió eufórico por aquellas palabras de Lisa, y decidió que ni siquiera el almirante Gloval podría alejarlo de ella durante los próximos minutos... u horas.

Lo que Lisa acababa de decirle también le dio fuerzas a Rick para su siguiente movimiento… aunque primero debería tantear las aguas.

– Comandante Hayes, si tiene un rato libre¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Para su sorpresa y alegría, Lisa esbozó una sonrisa lenta y casi imperceptible, que encontró reflejo en otra que ponía Rick al escuchar su respuesta.

– Con gusto, comandante. Marque el camino – dijo Lisa señalando en dirección a la puerta.

– Es un placer... – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick.

* * *

-

Los dos caminaban.

Fue otra caminata en silencio, interrumpida solamente por breves minutos en que los dos hablaban acerca de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Cosas tales como el día de cada uno, las cosas que hicieron, los mil y un problemas que enfrentaron, Gloval, Maistroff, la política, la misión... todo menos lo que pasaba entre ellos. A pesar que muy dentro suyo tanto Rick como Lisa sabían de qué querían hablar -y sentían ansias de hablarlo que crecían conforme pasaban los minutos de esa caminata-, ambos pensaban que correspondía encarar una discusión como esa en algún lugar más tranquilo, y no en un pasillo.

Así fue que los dos se encontraron caminando por las calles de Ciudad Macross, en dirección a uno de los parques de la ciudad. La iluminación artificial de la ciudad empezaba a bajar, dando inicio a la "tarde" de aquel día para los civiles que aún vivían como sardinas dentro de la golpeada nave de guerra.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque, que permanecía en un extraño silencio al igual que el resto de la ciudad. Desde que habían llegado a la Tierra, los habitantes de Ciudad Macross se habían recluido en sus casas, incapaces de procesar la monstruosidad del daño sufrido por el planeta. Era una reacción muy común y muy humana: refugiarse en lo conocido y familiar para no afrontar el horror de lo nuevo y la destrucción de todo lo anterior... al menos hasta ser capaces de aceptarlo como realidad.

Lugares como el parque de Ciudad Macross eran excelentes para eso.

Caminar por los parques de Ciudad Macross les hacía sentir a los jóvenes oficiales como si el mundo aún fuera el mismo de antes de la guerra... como si los Zentraedi jamás hubieran llegado. Era maravilloso tener un lugar que, a pesar de las tormentas que se habían abatido sobre la Tierra, conservara aún una pureza e inocencia capaz de llenar el corazón y hacer olvidar, aunque más no fuera por un minuto, el horror con el que convivían.

Horror que, por otra parte, no dejaba de estar presente a través de las ventanas que daban al exterior de la nave, mostrando su deprimente y espeluznante extensión de cráteres y devastación.

Tras recorrer algunos de los senderos, Rick y Lisa encontraron un banco que ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad contenida en aquella monstruosa bodega, esa ciudad de valientes y sobrevivientes por la que ambos darían la vida sin pensar. Sentándose, los dos continuaron con su incómodo silencio, evitando el toque de sus manos y evitando la mirada de la otra persona salvo por breves lapsos en que desafiaban sus temores y buscaban en los ojos del otro las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto querían hacerse...

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

Fue Rick quien rompió el silencio, encarando directamente el tema que los tenía tan preocupados e inquietos.

– Hablé con Minmei.

Lisa ni se inmutó, aunque en sus ojos brilló la preocupación que la había atenazado desde la noche anterior y que la había sumido en la tristeza durante todo aquel día interminable. Por fin había llegado la hora de las respuestas, y en el rostro de Lisa asomó una expectativa difícil de ocultar. Era la expectativa por aquel momento... el momento de la verdad.

– Lo sé.

– Le expliqué... – comenzó a decir Rick antes de que su voz se entrecortara por los nervios, forzándolo a tomar algo de aire antes de continuar, además de desviar la mirada para que los ojos de Lisa no lo inquietaran más de lo que él ya estaba.

– ¿Sí? – Lisa lo invitó a continuar, con creciente expectación por lo que tenía él para decir.

– Le expliqué que todo terminó – pudo decir Rick finalmente, diciendo aquellas palabras que tanto había querido expresar desde la noche anterior... rogando que Lisa no las creyera una mentira dicha para salir del paso.

– Ajá...

Mordiéndose el labio, Lisa gritó para sus adentros con frustración ante todo por ella misma. ¿Era todo lo que podía responder a esas palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar de boca de Rick¿Un miserable e inexpresivo "ajá"¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella¿Qué diablos hacía este piloto con su salud mental? Obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos azules de Rick, Lisa esbozó una tímida sonrisa para ablandar un poco aquella reacción tan rígida y dura, con la esperanza de que Rick no la tomara a mal.

Se sintió derretir cuando vio en el rostro de Rick una sonrisa igual de tímida... y comprensiva.

Por su parte, dejando atrás aquel momento, Rick había decidido proseguir con la explicación de lo acontecido, yendo ahora a los particulares de la conversación entre él y Minmei con trepidación cada vez mayor en su voz y en su interior. Estaba abriendo su alma a esa joven mujer que lo volvía cada vez más loco, le estaba permitiendo ver los sentimientos que le había provocado un momento tan doloroso para él que, de haber sido cualquier otra persona con quien hubiera estado hablando, habría quedado guardado por siempre dentro suyo.

– Le dije que habíamos cambiado demasiado... nosotros dos, digo... y que ya no podríamos tener otra cosa más que una amistad.

Una amistad. Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro que en parte traslucía decepción y resignación, y temió que Rick lo hubiera podido percibir. "_Supongo que siempre estará rondando de una manera u otra_", se dijo para tranquilizarse. Aunque en el fondo, Lisa debió reconocer que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle a Rick que excluyera a Minmei de su vida... ella era una persona especial para él en su propio derecho, y tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de hacerle un pequeño lugar en su vida a esa estrellita.

Si alguien como Rick, tan bondadoso y amable, era capaz de quererla, tal vez Minmei no tuviera tantas cosas malas como había pensado. En fin, reflexionó Lisa para acabar con ese tren de pensamientos, era cuestión de esperar a ver qué pasaba en esa historia que estaban construyendo entre los dos.

Ajeno a esas cavilaciones que cruzaban por la mente de Lisa, y hundido en sus propias emociones, Rick bajó la mirada, como buscando fuerzas para decir lo que seguía.

– Le dije que... – se detuvo el joven piloto, inseguro sobre cómo proseguir. – Le dije demasiadas cosas.

Movida por una repentina curiosidad malsana, Lisa pensó en preguntarle qué cosas en particular habían surgido en esa conversación, pero la mirada cabizbaja de Rick y la sequedad con que había dicho esas palabras fueron suficiente advertencia como para que desistiera de tal idea. Ya le explicaría en su momento, y cuando él se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacerlo. 

Claro, si es que alguna vez quería hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Los ojos de Rick -tristes, apagados y nublados- dijeron todo antes de decirlo con palabras.

– No muy bien.

– Lo lamento, Rick... – dijo Lisa apoyando su mano en la pierna de Rick en señal de comprensión y aliento. 

No importaba que se tratara de su ¿rival?... si Rick estaba triste, pues ella se sentía triste también. Era así de simple, y así de profundo e inexplicable a la vez. Nadie dijo que los sentimientos tenían que tener sentido.

Rick debió haber notado el pánico e inseguridad en la cara de Lisa, porque rápidamente se lanzó a tranquilizarla con todas sus fuerzas.

– No te preocupes. En serio te lo digo, no te preocupes… no hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

Lo último que él necesitaba era que Lisa, con todo el bagaje de dolor y sufrimiento que traía encima, fuera además a absorber algunas de sus penas propias... especialmente las relacionadas con Minmei. Ya había sufrido demasiado a manos de Minmei como para permitir que Lisa empezara a hacerlo.

– Pero ella es tu amiga... Tú la... Ustedes dos... – insistió Lisa sin saber qué decir... y sin querer decir lo que ella temía.

Rick alzó los brazos al cielo, como reclamándole a Dios por las situaciones dolorosas y difíciles en las que insistía en meterlo... la guerra, y como si eso fuera poco, su vida personal cada vez más revuelta y confusa. Era un reclamo desesperado, una súplica de alivio y claridad para enfrentar los últimos dolores que le estaba infligiendo aquella relación con Minmei, que una vez había sido algo potencialmente hermoso pero que ahora se había transformado en una fuente de dolor y angustia...

– Ya no lo sé, realmente ya no sé qué sentir hacia ella... ya no sé si tendremos algo como una amistad... pero le dejé bien en claro una cosa... si tenemos algo, solamente será una amistad, ya no más que eso. Nada más, nunca más.

Una amistad... Aún eso parecía ahora tan lejano, que Rick ya ni se hacía ilusiones. Pero había sido un paso necesario que tenía que dar, un paso necesario hacia algo mejor que estaba naciendo y que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todo lo que cabía esperar era que Minmei encontrara la fuerza en su interior para darse cuenta de la realidad, la aceptara... y encontrara a alguien que la quisiera. No sería él.

– Pero lo que sentías por ella... – balbuceó Lisa, buscando por primera vez la mano de Rick con la suya. ¿Por qué diablos insistía en preguntar sobre lo que él sentía por Minmei¿Qué la movía a hacer ese acto de masoquismo?

¿Acaso quería indagar hasta el fondo de lo que Rick sentía por Minmei¿Podría ser que Lisa buscaba explorar qué tan profundo podían llegar los sentimientos de Rick¿O simplemente deseaba saber qué lugar ocupaba Minmei en el corazón de Rick a partir de aquel día?

El corazón de Lisa se detuvo cuando sintió que Rick le tomaba la mano en la suya y la apretaba con fuerza, una sensación a la que Lisa se aferró como si con ello estuviera confiándole su vida al piloto.

– Ya quedó atrás – aseguró Rick tras hacer un gran esfuerzo por sacar esas palabras.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? 

Rick apenas podía gesticular en el aire, luchando por dar a entender la idea sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras que se le hacían tan difíciles de pronunciar.

– Quiero decir que Minmei, todo lo que yo... todo lo que ella... todo eso quedó atrás en mi vida, al menos como... tú sabes…

¿Cómo hablas de tu antiguo amor frente a lo que puede ser uno nuevo?

Lisa permaneció en silencio, atenta a cada uno de los gestos de las manos de Rick, de las expresiones en su rostro, del brillo de sus ojos, de todo lo que le pudiera indicar lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior ese piloto tan cabeza dura, pero a la vez tan tierno.

– Me importas tú, Lisa... solamente tú... eres la única…

La confesión de Rick rompió con su inseguridad y lo hizo sentirse primero liberado de aquel dolor, y luego el ser más feliz de la Tierra al ver la mirada de pura felicidad que afloraba en los ojos de Lisa.

Silencio. Unos pocos segundos de silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

– Rick... – murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo lentamente hasta sentir que su rostro se había convertido en una gigantesca y radiante sonrisa de alegría.

– Me importas tú, Lisa Hayes... te quiero... – repitió él, reduciendo la distancia que había entre los dos hasta casi tocar sus narices, mientras su mano izquierda se levantaba de donde estaba para acariciar el rostro de Lisa.

La mano derecha de Rick la siguió pocos segundos después, tomando el suave rostro de Lisa entre las dos manos, acariciándolo con toda la suavidad y ternura de la que Rick era capaz. 

Ella permanecía congelada allí, abrumada por los escalofríos que la invadían al solo contacto con las manos de Rick y sintiendo que se hundía en aquella mirada azul tan cargada de cariño, deseo y... algo más profundo y poderoso.

Por instinto, sus ojos se fueron cerrando al sentir con cada vez mayor intensidad el aliento de Rick cerca de sus labios, y su boca se abrió lentamente, separando sus labios en preparación para el momento en que por fin volvería a sentirlo junto a ella... el momento con el que había soñado desde el día anterior.

Se sintió morir en el instante en que los labios de Rick tocaron los suyos, y un par de lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos cerrados al comprobar en todo su ser el cariño que ponía Rick en ese beso. Lisa sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina, derretido por el calor que provocaba en ella tanta cercanía con su piloto.

El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y al principio, la lengua de Rick apareció casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Dándole un poco de intensidad por su parte, Lisa le hizo entender que era más que bienvenido, y Rick no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces...

Borraban en ese acto toda la incertidumbre en la que ambos habían estado sumidos desde el momento fatídico que había puesto fin a la noche anterior... Sentían que ese beso en el que ambos se fundían expresaba mucho mejor que cualquier palabra o frase lo que ambos sentían uno respecto del otro... y lo que ambos cada vez sentían con mayor intensidad.

Rick colocó sus manos en la nuca de Lisa, acercándola cada vez más a él en un gesto desesperado... necesitaba sentirla junto a él como si no lo fuera a dejar jamás. Necesitaba el reaseguro en su vida de que aquella mujer tan encantadora que había descubierto estaba dispuesta a caminar a su lado, a acompañarlo... porque él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo propio con ella.

Lentamente, el beso se fue disolviendo en el aire, la pasión cedió lugar a la ternura y a las caricias, y tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, sus labios se separaron. Poco tardaron en abrir los ojos y hundirse en la mirada de la otra persona como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Rick alzó la cabeza para besar a Lisa en la frente, sintiendo que su corazón se estremecía al ver el brillo que iluminaba los ojos esmeralda de ella.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora, Rick? – preguntó Lisa en cuanto pudo articular palabra.

– No lo sé¿qué quieres tú?

Ella simplemente sonrió, buscando con ansiedad la mirada de él y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

– Estar contigo...

Dos palabras... tan sólo dos palabras habían asomado de la boca de Lisa y para Rick eran más significativas que cualquier otra declaración que pudiera hacer. Pasó sus manos por los largos cabellos de Lisa, jugando con ellos, y la acercó una vez más a él con ternura, agradecido más allá de las palabras de que Lisa estuviera dispuesta a estar con él, a dar inicio a eso que ambos ansiaban como si fuera lo único a lo que podían aspirar en la vida.

– Lo mismo digo... – agregó él en un instante de respiro, antes de volver a buscar los labios de Lisa con desesperación.

* * *

-

Aquel parque era tan sólo uno de los lugares que podían observarse desde la vista panorámica que ofrecía el penthouse del Hotel Centinel, aún con la noche artificial que lentamente caía sobre Ciudad Macross, oscureciéndolo todo a su paso.

La idea de un hotel en una ciudad completamente aislada del resto del mundo por el casco casi impenetrable de una nave de guerra parecía absurda e inútil. ¿Qué sentido tenía mantener un hotel cuando no había visitantes de ninguna clase? Los que se hacían esa pregunta no contaban con el espíritu emprendedor de los propietarios del Centinel, o de los otros dos hoteles de Ciudad Macross, el Luxor y el Ritz, que en interés de los negocios habían encontrado una nueva veta para explotar con sus establecimientos.

Fue así que tanto el Centinel como el Luxor y el Ritz se habían convertido en establecimientos a donde los residentes de Ciudad Macross que desearan escapar de las rutinas de sus vidas pudieran ir a despejarse, a alquilar una habitación por una o dos noches para poner sus cosas en claro o simplemente para cambiar de aires, aprovechando para ser atendidos por el staff de alguno de los hoteles. El personal militar solía alquilar habitaciones en los hoteles para "momentos especiales", término que cubría desde un rato libre para despejar la cabeza hasta una noche de pasión y abandono. Siendo lo más cercano que había a bordo del SDF-1 a un resort turístico, los hoteles cumplían una importante función en una nave donde todos, desde el capitán hasta el último civil embarcado, corrían el riesgo de enloquecer a causa de la rutina de la guerra.

Claro está, algunas de las habitaciones de los hoteles estaban exclusivamente reservadas para la elite social que había ido surgiendo en la población civil de la fortaleza espacial: algunos de los políticos locales (cosa curiosa, el alcalde Luan no estaba entre ellos, prefiriendo la simplicidad de la vida doméstica junto a su esposa), las figuras de los medios de comunicación, y las estrellas de la pequeña y pujante comunidad artística de Ciudad Macross. Algunas de las habitaciones estaban prácticamente asignadas de forma permanente a determinados personajes encumbrados del jet-set de Ciudad Macross.

Entre estos personajes estaba, descollante, la Señorita Macross en persona. Lynn Minmei.

Oficialmente, en los registros de la nave, ella tenía residencia en el restaurant y domicilio de sus tíos, el "Pequeño Dragón Blanco", en la intersección de las calles Tercera y Greenfield. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los meses de su estrellato, Lynn Minmei se encontraba pasando sus días con cada vez más frecuencia en el penthouse del Hotel Centinel, convertido ya en su fortaleza de la soledad.

En parte era porque necesitaba un refugio... y en parte porque había otra persona que no toleraba poner un pie en el restaurant familiar, luego de haber quemado tras de sí todos los puentes que lo vinculaban con su familia.

Como todas las noches desde que el SDF-1 había aterrizado, Lynn Kyle permanecía parado junto a la enorme ventana del penthouse, contemplando cómo Ciudad Macross se iba a dormir, con un rictus de furia en su rostro motivado de su incapacidad para comprender a las personas.

¿Cómo podían todas las personas comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado¿Cómo podían pretender seguir con sus vidas ignorando todo el horror que había en el mundo? 

¿Cómo podían confiar en los militares luego del infierno que habían provocado?

Eran preguntas que Lynn Kyle jamás podía responder, sin importar cuánto dedicara a buscar una respuesta. Lo único que lograba haciéndose esas preguntas era aumentar esa sorda furia que llevaba dentro, esa espantosa e inimaginable sed de ira que, desde que era pequeño, había sido la emoción predominante en su ser. Una ira que nacía de fuentes remotas e insondables de su pasado, y que había ido creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y las ilusiones de la niñez daban paso a las realidades de la vida.

Años había trabajado para erradicar la ira que llevaba dentro... años de esfuerzo paciente, disciplina mental y física, artes marciales, todo cuanto prometiera acabar con ese demonio iracundo que llevaba en su interior, sin obtener resultados siquiera aceptables.

Años había trabajado, desde que comenzó su militancia en la Liga Anti-Unificación, el Movimiento Pacifista Global y otras organizaciones, para acabar con la violencia en el mundo, convencido en lo más intimo de su persona que quizás en un mundo no violento, su propia violencia se esfumaría.

Años de campaña en contra del máximo exponente de la violencia humana, ese dios Moloch al que se le ofrendaban millones de vidas humanas y de recursos para el sacrificio... esa bestia satánica conocida como las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Años de esfuerzo que no habían logrado absolutamente nada. Ni por él mismo, ni por el mundo.

Y todo su esfuerzo había llegado a esto. A un mundo devastado más allá de lo imaginable, a un mundo que había sido consumido por el fuego de la violencia... un fuego provocado por una clase de militares dementes y atrincherados en su pequeño mundito personal, que jugaban con las vidas humanas como si fueran fichas en un enfermo juego de apuestas en lugar de darse cuenta de lo que era obvio y evidente...

La guerra no había resuelto nada, y demasiado caro se pagó el concepto de honor de los militares. Más valía haberles entregado aquella condenada nave a los Zentraedi y evitado todo esto...

Pero había algo más que provocaba la furia de Lynn Kyle en esa temprana noche de abril.

La inevitable realidad de que su vida dependía ahora de esos malditos militares.

Había sido obvio desde el primer momento... sin un Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y con la mayoría de los gobiernos nacionales convertidos en cenizas, quedaba allanado el camino para que los militares implantaran una dictadura. Los rumores que le habían hecho llegar sus contactos en el ayuntamiento de Ciudad Macross así lo indicaban, confirmando sus propios temores y pronósticos.

Y tal parecía que Gloval había conseguido el apoyo cobarde de algunos políticos para que sirvieran de títeres civiles del nuevo gobierno. Figuritas que los amos militares pudieran exhibir ante sus súbditos para tenerlos aplacados. Incluso, el propio alcalde Luan, un hombre al que Kyle respetaba a pesar de las diferencias que tenían, se había prestado a esa cobarde tarea de sirviente de los militares.

Después de la miseria que habían llevado a la Tierra, después de la violencia que habían desatado, después de la ruina y destrucción que habían provocado... ahora ellos estaban a cargo de la Tierra.

El sonido de una copa de vino llenándose en algún lugar de la sala de estar del penthouse sacó a Kyle de su diatriba silenciosa, y se volvió para contemplar a la joven y silenciosa mujer que acababa de servirse la bebida.

Desde la noche anterior que Minmei había estado vagando en un limbo, casi sin probar bocado o decir palabra alguna. De hecho, esa depresión había comenzado luego de que ella regresara de una visita que había hecho a una antigua compañera de la escuela a quien no veía desde que comenzara su carrera artística.

Lynn Kyle no era ningún idiota. Sabía perfectamente bien en donde había estado su prima. Y sabía que Hunter era el responsable de su actual estado de ánimo.

Hunter... Si había en el mundo una persona que representara todo lo que Lynn Kyle odiaba, Rick Hunter era esa persona. Un militar joven, exitoso, valiente y respetado por sus pares y por la población civil. Un mercenario a sueldo de la banda que se había hecho con el control de la Tierra luego de haber dejado que fuera destruida.

Un asesino.

Y sin embargo, Hunter era una persona por quien Minmei suspiraba muy de vez en cuando, y cuyo rechazo (no necesitaba preguntarle a Minmei qué había ocurrido entre ellos dos) la había dejado destruida. Una persona por la cual ella ignoraba todos los desesperados esfuerzos que hacía él para ganarse su corazón... para que lo ayudara a encontrar la paz.

Lo peor de todo era que Kyle la conocía mejor que lo que ella misma se conocía... sabía que en el fondo ella no sentía por Hunter más que un cariño amistoso... no se acercaba ni por asomo al amor. Sabía que en su esquema de las cosas, Minmei consideraba a Rick Hunter solamente como una muleta a la cual recurrir cuando las cosas se ponían duras, una caja de resonancia dentro de la cual gritar para sentirse liberada. Que ella se engañara y llamara a eso "amor" era algo que sólo tenía sentido en el mundito de Minmei. 

Él lo sabía bien... había cumplido ese papel para Minmei mucho antes de que Rick Hunter entrara en la vida de ella.

Quizás Hunter se había hartado de eso... al menos había que concederle que tenía respeto por sí mismo. Peor aún.

A pesar de eso, a pesar del rechazo a manos de ese otro hombre, a Kyle le hervía la sangre comprobar que Minmei seguía ignorándolo y actuando como de verdad anduviera sufriendo penas de amor por ese maldito piloto. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía él¿No se daba cuenta Minmei de cuánto la necesitaba él?

Ignorante de las emociones que embargaban a su primo, Minmei terminó su copa y automáticamente alargó la mano para tomar la botella y volver a servirse vino.

En cuanto a Kyle, el contemplar esta escena despertó algo nuevo en él, una resolución que había creído extinta.

Tenía que hacer algo con su vida y con el mundo a su alrededor... tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario ya no podría controlarse más.

* * *

-

**Domingo 24 de abril de 2011**

El mensaje del almirante Henry Gloval, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, se difundió en todo el mundo a las 2100 horas, tiempo de Ciudad Macross.

A bordo del SDF-1, al igual que en aquellas pocas y privilegiadas áreas de la Tierra en las que aún quedaban medios de comunicación funcionales, el mensaje del almirante Gloval se transmitió a través de la televisión. Otras regiones del mundo que habían soportado el ataque escucharon el mensaje por la radio, mientras que el resto de la humanidad, agrupada en improvisados campamentos de refugiados, recibió el anuncio mediante bandos pegados en las paredes de las barracas.

El anuncio del almirante fue breve, escueto y preciso: en pocas líneas confirmaba a la población mundial que el ataque del 18 de abril había sido la batalla final en una guerra secreta que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida venía manteniendo con una raza alienígena durante los pasados dos años, y que a consecuencia de aquel ataque, la devastación sufrida por la humanidad había sido casi absoluta, con un costo que ascendía a varios miles de millones de muertos, y que pintaba un panorama futuro de escasez, privaciones y costosos sacrificios si se quería que la raza humana tuviera un mañana.

Y luego de tranquilizar a la población anunciando el cese al fuego definitivo entre la Tierra Unida y los Ejércitos Zentraedi, el almirante confirmó con su mensaje que los sacrificios serían efectivamente costosos y tremendos.

En primer lugar, el mensaje anunciaba a la población de la Tierra que al hallarse vacante el Gobierno por su práctica aniquilación y por tanto sumido el planeta en un estado de virtual anarquía, las autoridades militares de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían asumido plenos poderes de gobierno en todas las regiones del mundo y sobre todas las fuerzas militares que hubieran formado parte del GTU antes del bombardeo, poderes que conservarían de manera estrictamente provisoria y hasta tanto fuera posible y factible restaurar un pleno gobierno civil.

En segundo lugar, y como primeras medidas, los mandos militares decretaban un estado de emergencia planetaria por tiempo indefinido, que incluía la declaración de un toque de queda a nivel mundial, la designación de gobernadores civiles y militares en diversas regiones del planeta, el despliegue de tropas para mantener la paz y asegurar el orden, e indicaciones a la población civil para que acatara las diversas directivas militares que irían apareciendo.

Como contrapartida, el almirante Gloval también anunció en su mensaje que en las próximas semanas se estaría constituyendo un Consejo Provisional de Gobierno con integrantes tanto civiles como militares, y que dicho Consejo asumiría el gobierno efectivo, con miras a un pronto traspaso a un gobierno plenamente civil.

Al toque de queda también se le sumó un estricto racionamiento de alimentos y medicamentos con el fin de asegurar el abastecimiento de suministros en todo el planeta... acompañado de penas severísimas y sumarias contra todo aquel que robara alimentos o que pusiera en riesgo la efectiva distribución de suministros.

Para cerrar su mensaje, Gloval solicitó la plena colaboración de todos los hombres y mujeres del planeta, remarcando que sólo con el trabajo mancomunado y dedicado de los sobrevivientes sería posible reconstruir el planeta Tierra para un mañana mejor y más seguro... un mañana que la vasta mayoría de la raza humana no creía posible.

"_Nos espera un camino arduo y azaroso por delante, pero al menos hemos dado el primer paso_" dijo Gloval a modo de cierre, dando por finalizado su mensaje a la población mundial.

Las reacciones fueron tan diversas como la misma humanidad; en muchos lugares del mundo hubo alivio de que al menos alguna institución hubiera sobrevivido como para mantener el orden y evitar el colapso definitivo de la civilización, mientras que otros cientos de millones de personas recibieron el anuncio del almirante con indiferencia supina, ya que lo único que les preocupaba era que quien asumiera el gobierno pudiera ayudarlos a sobrevivir en medio de la devastación y las ruinas.

Y otros tantos recibieron las palabras de Gloval de una manera muy poco alentadora.

Dos de aquellas personas en particular, que habían escuchado las palabras del almirante con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia, tenían su residencia a bordo del propio SDF-1... y lo que Gloval había anunciado les parecía poco menos que traición a la raza humana.

Eran personas pragmáticas e inclinadas a las soluciones sencillas, pero que por experiencia habían aprendido a moverse en ambientes que exigían habilidad y destreza para sobrevivir.

Uno de ellos era un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad, de estatura tirando a baja, expresión inteligente y segura de sí mismo, y un porte elegante y bien cuidado, que podría haberse beneficiado con un régimen de ejercicio más riguroso, mientras que el otro hombre rondaba las mismas edades que su socio, pero así como el primero era bajo, él era alto, y de la misma manera en que su colega cultivaba una buena presencia y una actitud amable para dejar excelentes impresiones en potenciales socios y aliados, éste otro era un cultor decidido y entusiasta de la frialdad y el perfil bajo, exigencias fundamentales en su línea de trabajo.

A pesar de sus diferencias superficiales, aquellos dos hombres eran realmente muy parecidos entre sí: los dos tenían una excelente habilidad para no revelar sus emociones y para moverse con cuidado en ambientes excesivamente peligrosos como los que solían transitar… esos mundillos sórdidos y traicioneros de la política y la inteligencia.

Los dos se consideraban "socios", y habían labrado a lo largo de los años una muy peculiar relación de trabajo centrada en la información... información que uno de ellos adquiría y que el otro sabía muy bien cómo emplearla a favor de sus patrones políticos en el complejo juego del poder en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Pero los dos eran plenamente conscientes de que el mundo tal y como lo conocían ya no existía: ya el hombre alto no contaba con una organización para la cual obtener información, mientras que el más bajo había perdido a todos sus patrones políticos en las llamas del Holocausto global.

Y de la misma manera en que el alto estaba seguro de que su agencia hubiera encontrado buenas maneras de "neutralizar" al almirante Gloval, el bajo estaba totalmente convencido de que si sus antiguos patrones siguieran en el poder, el almirante y el resto de sus socios hubieran pagado cara su traición a la humanidad y a la Tierra.

La sola idea de que Gloval y los militares accedieran a firmar una paz con la misma raza que venía hostigando a la Tierra desde hacía dos años y que había acabado por arrasarla hasta el centro mismo les resultaba inconcebible a los dos hombres, algo que nadie podría haber previsto ni en las predicciones más delirantes.

La furia los consumía, pero eran lo suficientemente profesionales como para dejar que esa furia los cegara por completo.

Y por eso mismo, desde el mismo momento en que la voz del almirante dejó de escucharse a través de la radio y la televisión, los dos hombres no perdieron tiempo en rabiar y patalear, sino que con calma y a conciencia comenzaron a pensar caminos a seguir... esperando hallar una manera de salvar a un planeta al que sus nuevos e indeseados líderes parecían estar muy dispuestos a entregar atado de manos al enemigo.

Su labor sería compleja y exigente, y ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

* * *

-

**Sábado 29 de abril de 2011**

Esa mañana hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Difícilmente los hombres y mujeres que estaban reunidos y congelándose hasta el tuétano en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, recientemente reparada tras la batalla, podían creer que se hallaran en primavera; a cualquiera se le hubiera antojado creer que estaban en la tundra siberiana. Como si el frío no fuera suficiente, el viento helado que soplaba amenazaba con hacer volar a más de un desprevenido.

Cosas del tan mentado invierno nuclear, reflexionaban los que tenían alguna idea del tema. En las cabezas de todos los asignados a la operación, supieran de la teoría del invierno nuclear o no, corría el mismo impulso homicida respecto del personaje que había fijado las siete de la mañana como hora de inicio de la misión.

El cielo continuaba plomizo y cargado de nubes, teñido con un enfermizo color grisáceo que hacía difícil distinguir el horizonte, ya que se confundía con la calcinada superficie de la Tierra en una única y deprimente pared. En la lejanía se podían divisar algunos relámpagos, que parecían mucho más violentos y poderosos que lo que cualquiera recordaba haber visto en su vida.

Desperdigadas por la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, las aeronaves que participarían de la Operación esperaban el momento de ser abordadas para despegar y dar inicio a la misión. Para los estándares de las fuerzas de la Tierra luego del Holocausto, no dejaba de ser una formación impresionante.

Había diez helicópteros de carga, cinco de los cuales estaban afectados al transporte de las tropas del teniente Shelby, mientras que los otros cinco estaban asignados a tareas de evacuación médica y asistencia para rescates. Otros seis helicópteros de ataque AH-72 Commanchero, sobrevivientes del contingente de asalto del _Daedalus_, se mantenían con los motores a medio calentar en la cubierta, exhibiendo su impresionante carga de misiles y cohetes a quien quisiera verla, como queriendo compensar por los años pasados sin actividad en la bodega del transporte de tropas. Una vez que el puesto estuviera terminado, los Commanchero y sus ansiosos pilotos proveerían la protección necesaria en ausencia de los Veritech.

Luego estaban los aviones de transporte: seis transportes medianos de despegue y aterrizaje vertical VC-33 que estaban siendo cargados con los materiales y suministros para la construcción del nuevo puesto de comando, mientras que otros cuatro estaban asignados a llevar el personal de ingenieros que construiría la instalación, así como los oficiales y personal que la operarían una vez terminada. En la pista de aterrizaje auxiliar construida en las cercanías, los técnicos y soldados se afanaban en embarcar todo lo que pudieran (estructuras prefabricadas, vehículos utilitarios Hummer y maquinaria pesada, entre otras cosas) dentro de las cavernosas bodegas de los dos enormes aviones de transporte pesado VC-27 aparcados allí, ya que eran demasiado grandes aún para la pista del _Prometheus_. 

Una aeronave ES-11 Ojo de Gato se mantenía solitaria en la pista, fácilmente reconocible por su gigantesca antena de radar ubicada sobre el fuselaje. El Ojo de Gato proveería a las unidades participantes de la Operación con sistemas de vigilancia aérea, alerta temprana y control, hasta que las instalaciones de control de tierra fueran terminadas y estuvieran plenamente en funcionamiento.

Y finalmente estaban los Veritech.

Nueve cazas VF-1 Valkyrie, ostentando con orgullo los emblemas del Escuadrón Skull en sus narices, se hallaban aparcados en modalidad Guardian del lado de babor de la cubierta de vuelo. Seis de ellos llevaban la librea marrón estándar de los Veritech, pero los otros tres eran más que reconocibles por su particular esquema de pintura. Dos de los tres cazas restantes estaban inusualmente pintados de un único color: rojo uno de ellos, azul el otro. El Veritech restante portaba un sobrio color blanco, a excepción de las derivas del timón, pintadas de un tenebroso negro y adornadas con la calavera cruzada por dos tibias del Skull.

El piloto de ese Veritech en particular, un hombre joven y de revueltos cabellos negros vestido con un traje de vuelo, se hallaba de pie junto a su caza, contemplando la escena de actividad que se desarrollaba en esa helada mañana de abril. Sus pensamientos, como de costumbre aquellos días, vagaban de un lugar a otro, pensando en la misión, en la guerra... y con creciente frecuencia, en una mujer que había pasado a ocupar el centro de su vida.

– ¿Qué día de perros, no jefe?

Sacado de en su ensimismamiento por aquella pregunta, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se encontró con los tenientes Sterling junto a él, también enfundados en los trajes de vuelo de una pieza, cuyos colores imitaban a los de sus aviones particulares.

– Tú lo has dicho, Max. ¿Revisaste tu caza?

– Antes de que lo sacaran del hangar, Rick.

Rick silbó y miró sorprendido a su segundo al mando y mejor amigo, meneando la cabeza.

– Siempre profesional, Sterling. Bueno saber que la vida de casado no te ha hecho blando.

– ¡Oye jefe, fue Miriya quien me sacó de la cama para ir al _Prometheus_ a las cinco de la mañana! – protestó indignado Max.

La aludida no dijo nada, dejando que su dura expresión hablara por ella mientras fulminaba a Max con la mirada y le lanzaba una seca reprimenda.

– Duermes demasiado, Maximilian.

– Querida... necesitábamos descansar... – le respondió Max con una mirada un tanto picante que hizo que su esposa se sonrojara.

– No sigan – dijo Rick tapándose teatralmente los oídos. – ¡No quiero saberlo!

Los sonidos rítmicos y acompasados de docenas de botas caminando al unísono interrumpieron la charla entre los oficiales del Skull, e hicieron que Rick girara para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con cincuenta hombres y mujeres en prolija formación, vestidos con imponentes uniformes de combate y chalecos antibala, camuflados con tonos desérticos, sus cabezas cubiertas por grandes y resistentes cascos, cargando sobre sus espaldas enormes mochilas de campaña repletas de utensilios, municiones y efectos personales, y portando en sus manos fusiles de asalto cargados y armados. 

Ante semejante despliegue de precisión y fuerza, algunas de las personas en la cubierta del _Prometheus_ retrocedieron por instinto, temerosas de no atraer la atención seguramente mortífera de esos soldados.

Podían decir lo que quisieran sobre el Ejército, pero no podían negar que sabían cómo ser intimidantes.

– Buenos días, teniente Shelby – silbó Rick saludando al joven oficial que conducía aquella formación. – Veo que trajo a sus amigos 

Sin perder el buen humor, el teniente Shelby se detuvo frente a Rick y le dedicó la venia que le correspondía al piloto por su rango superior.

– Desde luego, comandante Hunter. ¿Pensaba que iba a soportar estar rodeado de pilotos Veritech sin la posibilidad de patearlos a gusto con mis muchachos?

– ¡Habla como si tuviera una oportunidad de sobrevivir, teniente!

Shelby asintió orgulloso y confiado, y después se volvió para darle instrucciones a su sargento de pelotón, un hombre corpulento y de rostro cuadrado que a Rick le recordó mucho a un Ben Dixon mayor de edad.

– ¡Sargento Ordoñez, haga que embarquen en los helicópteros!

– Entendido, señor – contestó el sargento Ordoñez, y girando sobre sus talones comenzó a ladrar a las filas de soldados que se mantenían allí de pie esperando órdenes. – ¿Muy bien, señoritas, tienen frío¡Conozco la solución a su problema... CORRAN¡Cada escuadra, busque un helicóptero y suba de inmediato¡Muévanse rápido, no tenemos todo el día¡Rápido, rápido, rápido, o eso que sentirán en su retaguardia será la fuerza de mi bota en su trasero!

Azuzados por el sargento Ordoñez, que continuaba gritando sus órdenes, los hombres y mujeres del pelotón de Shelby treparon a sus helicópteros y cerraron las puertas en menos de dos minutos.

– Reconozca al menos que sabemos motivar a las tropas, comandante – desafió Shelby, ya caminando en dirección a su propio helicóptero junto a Ordoñez.

– Lo reconozco, teniente. Nos veremos en el punto Charlie.

Shelby respondió a la despedida de Rick con un rápido saludo militar, y trepó al helicóptero luego de que lo hiciera el sargento Ordoñez.

Ya comenzaba a llegar el resto del personal asignado a la operación; los ingenieros de construcción que edificarían el puesto de mando, los técnicos de mantenimiento, el personal médico y de rescate... todos encontraban rápidamente las aeronaves que debían abordar, apresurados por dejar la helada cubierta del portaaviones lo antes posible.

Entre los hombres y mujeres que corrían por la cubierta del _Prometheus_, Rick pudo divisar al piloto y operador de radar del Ojo de Gato, en camino a su aeronave, ya preparados con sus uniformes de vuelo y con los cascos bajo el brazo. Su mirada se detuvo particularmente en la operadora de radar, una mujer joven de cabello castaño y grandes anteojos, que se movía como si estuviera incómoda dentro del ajustado traje de vuelo que se le había provisto, constantemente tratando de arreglarse el cabello de modo que no le resulte molesto ponerse el casco.

En cuanto la mujer se acercó al VF-1 de Rick, él le hizo señas para saludarla, y luego de excusarse con el piloto, la mujer caminó en dirección a donde estaba Rick, ajustándose los anteojos para que no se le cayeran.

– Buenos días, señor – saludó ella haciendo la venia.

– Buenos días, teniente Leeds... ¿Lista para un poco de aventura? – dijo Rick devolviéndole el saludo militar.

– Aventura… es mi segundo nombre – murmuró Vanessa, luchando con una repentina incomodidad en su pierna provocada por el traje de vuelo.

– ¿No te molesta venir con nosotros, Vanessa? – inquirió Rick al ver la cara de molestia que estaba poniendo ella al no ser capaz de resolver el problema con la pierna del traje.

– De ninguna manera, comandante Hunter. Puede imaginarse que estoy más que feliz de tener esta oportunidad.

– ¿Y por qué lo dices?

Vanessa señaló con la cabeza a las hordas de soldados y técnicos que se movían para abordar sus aviones y helicópteros y guiñó el ojo a Rick... gesto que repitió a un par de pilotos de Commanchero que se habían quedado viéndola.

– ¿Has visto la cantidad de hombres que hay aquí? Créeme... Kim y Sammie todavía están aullando de la envidia por no haber sido enviadas.

Rick hizo un gesto exagerado de haber entendido y devolvió el guiño a Vanessa con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

– Creo que voy entendiendo ahora, teniente Leeds... buena suerte con su misión.

– ¿Con dos semanas? Comandante, buena suerte es lo último que necesito... – contestó Vanessa dándose aires de coqueta, para luego mirar al impaciente piloto del Ojo de Gato, ya sentado en su asiento de la cabina. – ¡Tengo que irme, o el teniente Kendrick me matará¡Nos vemos luego, señor!

Rick sólo sonrió y la despidió saludándola con la mano.

Volvió la vista a sus muchachos del Skull, quienes daban la última revisión a sus máquinas. La última revisión era un procedimiento que los pilotos de combate cumplían como si fuera un ritual religioso... nunca podían darse el lujo de que hubiera alguna junta mal sellada, una tapa abierta o una pieza floja que pudiera convertir un costoso caza Veritech en un montón de metal retorcido en el suelo.

Luego de algunos minutos dedicados a la revisión final, y una vez que se aseguró de que su caza estuviera a su perfecta satisfacción, Rick se encontró una vez más al pie de la escalerilla que lo llevaría a la cabina del Skull Uno. Se detuvo antes de trepar por la escalerilla para contemplar la figura golpeada pero orgullosa del SDF-1, marcada por cicatrices de combate en cada centímetro de su casco.

Costaba pensar que dentro de esa pila de chatarra había una ciudad que vivía como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el mundo que existía por fuera de la nave. Costaba creer que dentro de la monstruosa nave Robotech estaba todo lo que él tenía en el mundo, todo lo que le quedaba en su vida, todos sus recuerdos, sus ilusiones, sus dolores... sus esperanzas.

Y, como lo había descubierto recientemente, sus sueños.

Aquella última semana había sido una de las más especiales en la vida del joven teniente comandante Rick Hunter. Había estado, como podía claramente recordar Rick, cargada de misiones... patrullajes, rescates, exploración, entrenamiento, todas las cosas que al Alto Mando podían ocurrírsele, escasos de pilotos calificados como se hallaban tras el monstruoso holocausto espacial. Hacía ya poco más de diez días que el mundo había muerto en la lluvia de fuego, pero para todos los tripulantes del SDF-1, entre ellos Rick, les parecía como si hubieran sido diez años de lo agotadores que fueron todos y cada uno de esos días.

En particular, la última semana había sido agotadora en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con días en los que él se había acostado en su litera creyendo firmemente que no despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Y realmente hubiera colapsado, de no ser porque encontró a alguien que le hacía recobrar todas sus fuerzas con una única sonrisa o caída de ojos, una persona cuyo rostro sonriente y encantador era lo único que ansiaba ver tras las extenuantes misiones en las que era enviado.

Una mujer que lentamente se convertía en la razón que lo hacía seguir moviéndose.

Aquella semana había sido hermosa en todas las formas imaginables, con largas y enloquecedoras noches de compañía y cariño que borraban el dolor y cansancio del día, pero como todas las cosas buenas, tenía que terminar. Ahora, en esa gélida madrugada de abril, Rick tenía que dejar esa nave, aunque más no fuera por dos semanas. Eran las exigencias del deber, un deber que en el último tiempo se había convertido en algo cada vez más demandante y de lo que dependían cada vez más cosas. 

Miró a cada una de las aeronaves que esperaban la orden de la Central de Operaciones para partir, cada una de ellas repleta de hombres y mujeres que como él también debían dejar todo lo que tenían para una misión, allá lejos en el yermo, y se preguntó si alguno de ellos se sentía tan infeliz como él por tener que irse de la nave.

"_Espero por ellos que no se sientan tan infelices como yo"._

Estaba a punto de trepar a la cabina de su caza cuando sintió que alguien le estaba respirando en la nuca, enviando un delicioso y muy bienvenido calorcito por todo su cuerpo.

Al girar, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de aquella persona que más quería ver en el mundo, y tuvo que tallarse los ojos para descartar que se tratara de una alucinación.

"_¿Cómo hace esta mujer¿Se teletransporta?_", pensó él, maravillado por su increíble capacidad para aparecer como por arte de magia en algún lugar sin ser vista.

– Lisa... – fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, sorprendido gratamente hasta lo indecible al verla allí, de pie junto a él, abrigada con un sobretodo militar que la hacía verse especialmente delicada y pequeña en esa helada madrugada post-apocalíptica.

Ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa leve y lenta, casi imperceptible salvo para Rick, quien ya estaba habituado a ellas pero que aún lo enloquecían como si hubiera sido la primera vez. Sus cabellos estaban agitados por el inclemente viento de la mañana, moviéndose sin control alguno, y su mirada era particularmente brillante bajo la luz tenue de la madrugada.

No supo qué decirle, tantas cosas se le ocurrían en su mente, pero ninguna se le hacía lo suficientemente especial como para que sirviera de despedida... después de todo, no se verían por dos semanas. Sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando y que debería partir en minutos. ¿Cómo resumir lo que estaba pensando en una frase? Más fácil le hubiera sido aprender a flotar en el aire.

Fue Lisa, sin embargo, la que encontró la forma adecuada de despedirse, tomando a Rick por los hombros y acercándolo a ella para darle repentinamente un largo beso que hizo que él casi trastabillara, abrumado por la energía y el cariño que ella ponía en él. Sorprendido por el intempestivo asalto de Lisa, Rick tardó en reaccionar, pero descubrió que no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que su cuerpo lo hacía por sí mismo, tomando a Lisa del talle y fundiéndose en un abrazo poderoso que acompañaba a ese beso que rápidamente los hacía delirar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar en esa corriente de sensaciones que lo había levantado como hoja al viento al momento de sentir los suaves labios de Lisa en los suyos. Las manos de Rick y Lisa, libres ya de todo control, recorrían las espaldas de cada uno, buscando sentir la piel a través de aquellas capas de ropa que dejaban de ser para ellos un abrigo y pasaban a ser un obstáculo... Todo lo que les importaba a los dos era hacer ese beso más profundo, disfrutar hasta el último segundo de ese contacto, llenarse del sabor dulce de la boca del otro hasta no poder olvidarlo jamás... porque sería lo último que tendrían en catorce largos días.

Al cabo de unos segundos de fundirse en ese beso, a tal punto que ya no sabían donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes ya no existía el frío insufrible de aquella mañana.

En la cabina de su propio Veritech, el primer teniente Max Sterling observaba la escena que tenía lugar junto al Skull Uno y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo muy divertido ante lo que estaba viendo, y sintiéndose feliz por su jefe y mejor amigo.

– Espero que esos dos no lo arruinen – dijo para sí antes de mirar a un lado y ver a su esposa sonriéndole desde la cabina de su Veritech.

Al pie del Skull Uno, el beso empezaba a hacerse más pausado y lento, disolviéndose en el aire conforme los dos necesitaban recobrar el aliento. Finalmente, y con mucha reticencia, Rick y Lisa separaron sus labios y volvieron a abrir los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada tierna y cariñosa del otro como si fuera lo único que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra. O al menos, como si fuera lo único que les importaba sobre la faz de la Tierra.

– Vuelvo... vuelvo en unos días - balbuceó Rick en cuanto recobró el aliento, condimentando esa frase con una de las sonrisas más sentidas que podía darle.

Ella sonrió, atesorando cada una de esas palabras dentro de ella como si fueran la promesa más importante de su vida, y le acarició el rostro con su mano antes de decirle:

– Te estaré esperando.

-

* * *

-

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

- Bien, la situación con Minmei se está desarrollando, tras un leve tropiezo del piloto que bien podemos atribuir al cansancio y a la sorpresa pero del que pudo recuperarse y resarcirse... ahora hay que ver cómo sigue esto... tengan paciencia... :P

- La trama de la Reconstrucción sigue su curso, y se vienen sumando nuevos actores...

- Como siempre, deseo agradecer a todos los que vienen leyendo esta historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios, reviews y opiniones... ytambién a mis betas y amigas Evi, Sara y Kats por su apoyo y su amistad (y por su inagotable paciencia)durante todo el proceso de ir escribiendo esta historia...

-¡Suerte en todo y será hasta la semana que viene, con el capítulo 4!


	5. Capítulo 4: Presencia

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo IV: Presencia**

**Viernes 29 de abril de 2011**

Cuatro horas de vuelo montado en algo tan estrecho y apretado como la cabina de un caza de combate tienden a convertirse en un infierno de eternidad, especialmente si el paisaje consiste en una capa de nubes grises, entre las cuales sólo se podía divisar un interminable desierto parduzco de cráteres, rocas y ruinas.

Era por tanto afortunado, tanto para la misión como para los pilotos que participaban en ella, el que la fuerza despachada por el SDF-1 para construir el puesto de comando estuviera a escasos kilómetros de su destino final. De lo contrario, muchos de los pilotos comenzarían a disparar solamente para darle algo de acción al viaje.

Por suerte, no habían tenido que disparar en ningún momento del vuelo: no habían encontrado señal alguna de sobrevivientes de la flota de Dolza en la región, aunque eso no les iba a evitar tener que hacer vuelos constantes de reconocimiento una vez que llegaran a destino.

Tras chequear en sus instrumentos y comprobar que se hallaba cerca del objetivo final de su viaje, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter comenzó a preparar los siguientes movimientos de los nueve cazas Veritech bajo su mando, de acuerdo a los procedimientos en vigor. Dando potencia a sus propulsores, el Skull Uno se adelantó bruscamente a la formación de cazas, helicópteros y transportes que sobrevolaba ese desierto, inclinando levemente las alas a babor y estribor en señal de que no estaba ocurriendo nada extraño.

- Estamos cerca del Punto Charlie - informó Rick a sus subordinados a través de la red táctica. - Max, Hollis, síganme para la inspección visual del lugar de aterrizaje. Miriya, tú y el resto continúen escoltando a la formación hasta que hayamos concluido nuestra revisión.

- Entendido, señor - asintió Miriya desde su Veritech, el cual ya estaba maniobrando para ocupar el lugar de Rick al frente de la escolta.

- Muy bien, jefe, allá vamos - respondió Max por su parte, y su Veritech, junto al del sargento John Hollis, salieron de la formación principal hasta colocarse tras del Líder Skull, Max a babor y Hollis a estribor.

Los tres cazas, adoptando una clásica formación triangular, comenzaron el descenso hasta atravesar la capa de nubes, teniendo finalmente a la vista de sus ojos el lugar en donde se construiría el nuevo puesto de mando.

El lugar en sí no se diferenciaba en nada de cualquier otro de la Tierra del post-Holocausto, incluso teniendo en cuenta el enorme destructor Zentraedi que se había clavado en la Tierra allá a lo lejos. La misma deprimente imagen de devastación lo dominaba todo, y era a tal punto indistinguible de lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rick había volado basándose en sus instrumentos de navegación sin molestarse en observar el terreno, ya que no existían más accidentes naturales o ciudades que le permitieran identificar en dónde se hallaba.

Sólo cráteres, ruinas y de vez en cuando el cauce vacío de un río muerto.

En cuanto los tres Veritech se hallaron a menos de cuatrocientos metros de altura sobre el suelo, Rick indicó a sus pilotos que cambiaran a modo Guardian, y en menos de cinco segundos los tres cazas se habían transformado en esa curiosa mezcla de avión de combate con robot, blandiendo en su mano derecha el clásico pod de cañones que actuaba como "rifle" del Veritech.

El Skull Veinticuatro del sargento Hollis se detuvo justo en frente del caza de Rick, y entonces su piloto lanzó una pregunta a través de la red táctica.

- Ya estamos aquí, señor ¿qué hacemos?

- Procedimientos estándar de reconocimiento, sargento - le respondió Rick, contemplando la inacabable extensión yerma. - Vamos a echar un vistazo al área. Max, Hollis, quiero cubrir todo lo que haya en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros del Punto Charlie, así que cada uno tome una dirección y empiece a revisar... no quiero que vuelvan hasta que se sepan de memoria cada cráter y roca de este lugar.

- De inmediato, señor - dijeron Max y Hollis, reconociendo la orden de Rick y enfilando cada uno en una dirección distinta, dando inicio a las labores de reconocimiento previas a la llegada del resto de las unidades.

Como Rick podía imaginar antes siquiera de empezar, no encontró absolutamente nada que representara una amenaza para el convoy, o siquiera algo de interés que valiera la pena observar. Ni Zentraedis, amigos o enemigos, ni sobrevivientes, ni vida alguna. El lugar, a juzgar por las pocas ruinas que podían verse, debió haber sido alguna zona rural o un pequeño poblado antes del bombardeo, con campos que seguramente habrían sido bañados por el pequeño arroyo que rompía con la monotonía del lugar... sólo que ahora ese arroyo fluía entre la devastación con aguas parduzcas y muertas.

Por donde se lo mirara, sólo quedaban cráteres y rocas en todo ese lugar, lo que convirtió al reconocimiento de Rick, Max y el sargento Hollis en una prolongación del aburrimiento experimentado durante el viaje desde el SDF-1 hasta esa enorme extensión de nada.

Pero los procedimientos eran los procedimientos, y Rick era demasiado profesional como para permitir que su aburrimiento interfiriera con su deber... por más que cierta comandante obstinada y encantadora a la vez tuviera la manía de opinar lo contrario.

Desviando la mirada de sus instrumentos para buscar alivio y distracción como lo había hecho tantas veces durante el vuelo, Rick se permitió alargar la mano hasta encontrarse con una pequeña fotografía que había sujetado de uno de los instrumentos de la cabina, esbozando una sonrisa tonta en cuanto tomó la fotografía con su mano y la acercó a su rostro para volver a ver hasta el más pequeño detalle.

Era curioso... jamás había llevado una fotografía de Minmei en su caza durante los años anteriores para que le hiciera compañía durante las misiones.

En dicha fotografía aparecía una Lisa Hayes sorbiendo con descaro un licuado de frutas, sentada en la mesa de un local de comidas rápidas en Ciudad Macross, antes de la guerra. La expresión de Lisa era esa mezcla tan clásica y típica en ella de sorpresa y molestia, lo que indicaba que la fotógrafa -Kim, según le había contado la propia fotografiada en cuanto dejó de sonrojarse por mostrarle la foto- la había pillado sorpresivamente en medio de estar aislada en su mundo y bebiendo su licuado como si nada más existiera sobre la tierra.

Cuando Rick eligió aquella fotografía para llevársela de recuerdo durante la misión, Lisa objetó de todas las maneras posibles, partiendo de la base de que aquella fotografía en particular era ridícula, para luego seguir con que había "otras mejores" y terminar pidiendo que por favor no la llevara... cosa que sólo hizo que Rick Hunter se sintiera más decidido a llevarse esa fotografía de recuerdo.

Como había descubierto recientemente, pocas cosas lo motivaban más a hacer algo que las súplicas de Lisa para que no lo hiciera.

"_Diablos, Rick... mira la cara nomás, estoy horrible_" había dicho Lisa señalando la expresión de ojos bien abiertos, ceño fruncido y boca cerrada en torno a la pajilla que podía verse en su rostro, inmortalizado por la fotografía en ese momento.

"_Estás hermosa, como siempre..._" había respondido él con una pizca de galantería, para luego darle un beso y terminar: "_Además es tan graciosa... tan graciosa que ya te puedes ir olvidando de que no me la lleve._"

A pesar del beso y de las galanterías, Lisa no había reaccionado bien, ya que de inmediato entró en modalidad de "comandante regañona".

"_¿Te gusta verme haciendo el ridículo?_"

"_Me gusta verte riendo._"

Y luego de dejarla sin habla, Rick no tuvo otra cosa para hacer más que repetir el beso con mayor intensidad.

Había sido una buena noche, recordó Rick... costaba creer que apenas hubiera sido la noche anterior a su partida. Los dos habían querido que fuera especial y entretenida, ya que no tendrían nada más por las siguientes dos semanas.

Rick sacudió la cabeza con pesar y volvió a colocar la fotografía en su lugar, reemplazando la sonrisa por una expresión seria y estudiada. Recuerdos... todo lo que tendría por un buen tiempo serían recuerdos. Ahora era hora de volver a la realidad.

- Creo que este lugar está tan muerto como lo mostraba el satélite - murmuró Rick a Max y Hollis cuando estos regresaron junto a él a baja velocidad, prácticamente flotando a dos metros de la superficie.

No hubo respuestas de parte de los otros dos pilotos, excepto por bufidos de protesta que Rick pudo ver bien en las pantallas del Veritech, pero en lugar de regañar a sus pilotos el Líder Skull cambió de canal para comunicarse con el resto de la formación.

- Líder Skull a Skull Tres y November Uno... el campo está despejado y libre de amenazas, pueden iniciar el descenso en cuanto les parezca. Hay un campo lo suficientemente plano y extenso como para que los VC-27 aterricen sin problemas.

- Entendido, Líder Skull, estaremos allí en cinco minutos - respondió el mayor Bjorn Lauritsen, el oficial del cuerpo de ingenieros que estaba a cargo de toda la operación, quien volaba junto con su equipo en uno de los transportes VC-33.

Lentamente y con gran cuidado y habilidad, el Skull Uno y sus acompañantes se posaron en la superficie, deteniéndose por completo al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Algunas nubes de arena y polvo se levantaron en el aire en cuanto las turbinas de los Veritech se apagaron por completo, turbando la paz del enorme cementerio que era la Tierra.

"_Dos semanas en este lugar... me volveré loco sin ti, Lisa_" pensó Rick, cayendo en la cuenta de lo insoportables que serían para él esos días lejos del SDF-1. Quizás otras personas quisieran dejar la fortaleza espacial para escapar del tedio y claustrofobia de vivir encerrados en una nave de guerra, pero él ya no quería hacerlo... ya no más.

La cháchara de la red táctica lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, y Rick volvió a prestar atención a lo que ocurría con las otras aeronaves participantes de toda aquella operación.

- Hogar, dulce hogar... - murmuró Rick echando un vistazo al lugar, y luego levantando la mirada al cielo en cuanto comenzaron a descender las primeras aeronaves de la formación, inundando el desértico paisaje con el sonido ensordecedor de turbinas y rotores.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 2 de mayo de 2011

Desde hacía unos días, la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1 se había transformado en un lugar casi agradable para trabajar, sin tener en cuenta la agotadora carga de trabajo y el constante flujo de malas noticias que llegaban a ese lugar desde todo el mundo. En parte era porque a pesar de todo, las operadoras ponían lo mejor de sí para hacer más soportable las tareas; en parte era porque de parte de los oficiales al mando se hacía lo posible para facilitarle la vida a los controladores.

Y desde hacía unos días, el humor de una oficial en particular hacía mucho más agradable el concurrir a trabajar a la Central de Operaciones.

Esa mañana, la comandante Lisa Hayes entró a la Central con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios, lo que le indicó a las controladoras que el día sería muy agradable, al menos en lo que a tratar con ella se refería.

Aún las más novatas, aterrorizadas por la leyenda negra que había ido construyéndose en torno a Lisa Hayes, se maravillaron de tener a la Reina del Hielo rebosante de felicidad. No había habido un sólo regaño inmerecido ni había salido una sola palabra en mal tono de los labios de Lisa, y así se había estado comportando ella desde hacía poco más de una semana.

Cerca del mediodía, mientras estaba sentada en su consola del módulo de comando y supervisando la red táctica, la segunda teniente Sammie Porter sintió que había en el ambiente un extraño zumbido que la estaba distrayendo. Pensando al principio que se trataba de la simple molestia de andar con un auricular encima, Sammie decidió quitárselo para darle un respiro a sus oídos y luego volver a colocárselo.

En cuanto se quitó el auricular, Sammie comprobó que el sonido no venía de aquella pieza de tecnología... sino que tenía origen en la Central misma. Libre de la cháchara de la red táctica y pudiendo prestar más atención al zumbido, Sammie finalmente notó que el zumbido no era uniforme, sino que subía y bajaba de tono...

... hasta que descubrió que el zumbido era en realidad un tarareo. Más precisamente, el tarareo de una vieja canción romántica, un clásico de la década de los '80, según podía recordar.

Sammie giró en su silla y echó un vistazo alrededor del módulo en busca de la persona que estaba tarareando aquel tema. No era Claudia, quien leía un reporte con su usual expresión profesional; no era Kim, que estaba tecleando en su consola, probablemente algo bien burocrático e inútil; no era la sargento Elaine Anderson, quien estaba muy ocupada atendiendo transmisiones que iban llegando.

Eso sólo dejaba una persona como la responsable del tarareo... por más imposible que pudiera parecer.

Poniéndose de pie, Sammie se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que la comandante Hayes se estaba balanceando en su silla, con la mirada perdida en el medio de la nada y sus labios moviéndose... al compás del tarareo.

¿Lisa Hayes, tarareando?

Inconcebible.

Sammie miró a Kim con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y lo único que encontró en la expresión de su amiga fue la misma incredulidad por lo que estaban contemplando, para luego pasar a demostrar felicidad por el buen humor que traía esa mañana su oficial superior.

En silencio, sin decirse nada, las dos amigas sonrieron comprensivamente antes de volver a sus tareas y dejar a Lisa pensar en lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

Allí sentada y aprovechando que la mañana venía inusualmente tranquila, Lisa se permitía unos minutos para rememorar, dejando que su mente vagara por aquellos recuerdos tan placenteros que con frecuencia creciente ocupaban sus pensamientos.

La noche antes de que Rick se fuera... los dos habían compartido una buena cena en el camarote de Lisa (parte del arreglo que había entre los dos era que Lisa aportaba el lugar, y Rick la comida), y en cuanto los dos terminaron con la comida, se sentaron a revisar los álbumes de fotografías de Lisa. Aquella revisión había sido a pedido de Rick, quien se había puesto muy insistente respecto de llevarse una fotografía de Lisa "de recuerdo" mientras estuviera asignado a aquella misión.

Después de mucho forcejeo, Rick se decidió a llevar una fotografía especialmente ridícula de Lisa, una que ella tenía mucho interés en que permaneciera bajo siete llaves. Había días en que quería matar a ese piloto tan terco e irreverente... aunque ahora prefería matarlo de otra manera, y era bueno notar que al menos en el método de ejecución, los dos podían ponerse de acuerdo muy pero muy fácilmente...

El único problema con eso era que no siempre se sabía bien quién estaba ejecutando a quien. Por lo general, pensaba ella, quién era el verdugo y quién la víctima dependía de la persona que estuviera encima del otro...

Se habían quedado durante horas, sin otra cosa más que hacer que prodigarse todo el cariño que podían, hasta que Rick tuvo que retirarse para descansar. Lisa hubiera permitido de mil amores que se quedara a dormir en su camarote, pero él argumentó que ella necesitaba todo el sueño que pudiera, mientras que a él lo esperaba un madrugón infame, cortesía del descriteriado que había fijado la hora de inicio de la operación.

Eso no le había impedido a Rick el darle a Lisa un vistazo de su lado más tierno y adorable. Viendo que habían llegado casi las once de la noche, Rick levantó a Lisa por sorpresa, cargándola en sus brazos hasta su dormitorio y dándole unos minutos para que se cambiara a su camisón de dormir.

"_¿Rick?_" había preguntado ella confundida por su comportamiento.

"_Comandante Hayes, mañana su turno comienza a las 0745... necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño para seguir tan fresca y radiante como hasta ahora_" le respondió él desde el otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio.

"_Pero Rick..._"

"_Dos minutos, comandante, antes de que entre a su dormitorio._"

En efecto, al pasar los dos minutos, Rick Hunter entró al dormitorio de Lisa, y cargándola una vez más en sus brazos, la depositó en su litera, arreglándose para prepararla sin soltar a Lisa, quien permanecía colgada del cuello de Rick con ambos brazos y atacando su cuello a besos.

Una vez acostada, Rick la arropó en su cama con ternura, cubriéndola con las sábanas y frazadas hasta el cuello como si fuera una niñita. En cuanto concluyó, sin darle tiempo a Lisa para decir nada, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente para desearle buenas noches, haciendo que Lisa literalmente temblara del escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al sólo contacto de los labios de Rick con su piel.

En respuesta, y sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad, Lisa rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick y lo atrajo para estamparle un beso desesperado en sus labios, completamente dispuesta a que ni ella ni Rick pudieran quitarse las sensaciones de encima durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Era su propia variante del desear buenas noches, y por la expresión que le vio a Rick cuando los dos terminaron, le había gustado bastante...

Apenas dos semanas atrás, Lisa Hayes hubiera considerado apenas un sueño el pasar una noche como aquella, pero ahora sentía que, aún con lo maravillosa que fue, era tan sólo el comienzo. Después de todo, ni siquiera habían dormido en la misma cama...

En su mente, siempre tan ordenada y planificadora, Lisa iba dando forma a lo que sería el día en que Rick regresara de la misión. Por supuesto, no había nada en pie, ya que aún faltaban diez días, pero si cumplía tan sólo la mitad de lo que tenía en mente, Rick Hunter no olvidaría jamás ese día...

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Lisa estaba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, mirando hacia el infinito y perdida en el único deseo que tenía: el que esos días acabaran rápidamente y pudiera tener cerca suyo a cierto piloto, para...

- Comandante, estamos recibiendo una transmisión de una de nuestras unidades en el campo - le dijo Claudia, tocándola en el hombro.

Al instante, la comandante Hayes se estremeció de la sorpresa, y terminó girando en su silla para mirar a su amiga con algo de molestia por haber sido sacada de sus reminiscencias.

- ¿Es urgente?

- No, comandante. Puedo dárselo a una de las controladoras, si usted lo desea.

Mientras la escuchaba, Lisa comprobó que Claudia tenía su mirada de travesura... pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar a qué podía deberse.

- Adelante entonces, comandante Grant - le indicó Lisa, tratando de sonreír para que su amiga no se enojara.

Respondiéndole con una sonrisa, Claudia se dirigió hacia la consola de la sargento Anderson y le indicó:

- Elaine, dile al comandante Hunter que te dé su informe, y que luego se lo haremos llegar a la comand--

Claudia no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando encontró detrás suyo a Lisa, quien aparentemente se había materializado a sus espaldas, con su rostro iluminado por una expresión de completa felicidad, y Claudia casi se ríe al comprobar que Lisa no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, que se movían nerviosas por aquí y por allá.

- No se preocupe, sargento, yo puedo encargarme de esto - exclamó Lisa sin contenerse, y casi tan rápido como había aparecido allí, regresó a su consola una vez que recibió el OK de la sargento Anderson.

Indicándole a la sargento Anderson que hiciera silencio, al igual que a Kim y Sammie, Claudia se acercó para prestar atención a lo que diría Lisa en cuanto el canal estuviera abierto.

- Hola, Rick...

Lisa había dicho esas palabras con tanta ternura en la voz que Claudia casi le da un abrazo a su joven amiga y oficial superior.

Todas las presentes en el módulo de mando dejaron escapar risitas al escuchar cómo la terrorífica comandante Hayes se comunicaba con un piloto de combate usando palabras suaves, tiernas y hasta cariñosas... dentro de las limitaciones que le imponían los rígidos protocolos militares de comunicaciones.

- ¿Crees que Vanessa se está divirtiendo tanto como nosotras? - le preguntó Kim a Sammie en plan cómplice.

- Lo dudo... mira esa cara de enamorada - le respondió Sammie, señalando a Lisa, quien sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, se permitía tener una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada soñadora.

Kim silbó, y se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta antes de decir:

- Quién lo hubiera creído... parece que hay vida por debajo del hielo.

- Deben quererse mucho - dijo Sammie, ignorando el comentario de Kim y mirando en dirección de Lisa, quien se estaba riendo mucho ante algún comentario del comandante Hunter.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Imagina lo que debe ser para que Lisa se comporte como... como...

Una voz severa y amenazante intervino en la conversación de las jóvenes oficiales.

- ¿Cómo si fuera una mujer feliz?

Las dos miembros del Trío quedaron congeladas en su sitio, temerosas de provocar la furia del Tifón Grant.

- Algo así... - murmuró Sammie para tratar de salir del paso mientras Kim también se apuraba por defenderse.

- No nos malinterpretes, Claudia. Estamos contentas por Lisa, eso es todo.

Claudia sonrió, y volteó para ver a su amiga, quien continuaba hablando con el comandante Hunter vía la red táctica. Los ojos de Claudia se humedecieron involuntariamente, contenta de comprobar que su amiga estaba tan contenta y feliz con aquel piloto cabeza dura.

- Las entiendo perfectamente, chicas... créanme que las entiendo - dijo Claudia sin desviar la vista, sintiéndose genuinamente feliz por Lisa, y deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su vida.

Las cuatro mujeres contemplaban absortas mientras Lisa seguía hablando, ignorante de lo que ocurría en el resto de la Central. La charla entre Lisa y Rick debió haber continuado por espacio de diez o quince minutos, que por esas cosas insólitas de la vida fueron bastante tranquilos y sin novedades en el resto de la Central.

- Adiós... hablaremos mañana - dijo Lisa a la pantalla, cortando la comunicación y volviendo a la triste realidad.

Cuando giró en su silla, la comandante Hayes se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos femeninos que la contemplaban con sorpresa... pertenecientes a cuatro mujeres que sonreían como si acabaran de ver algo demasiado divertido para poder contenerse.

- ¿De qué se ríen? - preguntó Lisa con total inocencia.

Claudia, Kim, Sammie... incluso la sargento Anderson... estallaron en una sonora risotada que sobresaltó a Lisa, hasta que por inercia ella comenzó a reír también, imaginándose de qué se estarían riendo... y sin que le importara mucho.

- Dígame, comandante Hayes... ¿qué novedades le informó el comandante Hunter? - preguntó Claudia, clavando su mirada en la de Lisa y buscando complicidad en su amiga.

Lisa se sonrojó, y miró hacia otro lado antes de responder.

- Bueno... la misión continúa y están en los preparativos para comenzar con la construcción de la torre de control. Ya tienen preparada una pista de aterrizaje y--

- Hablamos de lo _importante_, Lisa, no de lo _laboral_.

La franqueza de Claudia tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Lisa, al punto de dejarla balbuceando y sin saber qué decirles a aquellas mujeres.

- Ah, pues... verán...

- No sigas - dijo Claudia levantando una mano y dando por terminado el episodio. - Son conversaciones privadas, y de ninguna manera quisiéramos entrometernos en asuntos de pareja.

- ¡Claudia! - estalló Lisa, tan sonrojada que su cabello parecía pálido en comparación con su rostro.

Las siguientes horas de servicio transcurrieron con mayor frenesí, forzando al personal de la Central a hacer casi lo imposible por mantener alguna clase de orden entre las distintas misiones militares que estaban esparcidas por el continente. Era otro día más de aquella locura caótica en la que estaban envueltos los hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida luego del bombardeo de Dolza.

Por fin, a eso de las 1400 horas, los atribulados moradores de la Central de Operaciones pudieron permitirse tiempo libre para un almuerzo, ya que había llegado el turno de relevo. Con las cocinas del SDF-1 trabajando a todo lo que daban para mantener a las decenas de miles de refugiados acantonados en torno al cráter donde reposaba la nave, los almuerzos para el personal militar de la Central habían quedado reducidos a algunos sandwiches y un poco de agua o jugo para acompañar. Era lo suficiente para mantenerse satisfecho y almorzar rápido, antes de volver al servicio.

Ya acostumbrada a las comidas cortas y apuradas, la teniente comandante Claudia Grant daba cuenta con velocidad de su segundo sandwich, y estaba a punto de bajarlo con un vaso de agua cuando escuchó un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas... seguido de una voz que era inconfundible para ella y que normalmente sonaba segura y profesional, pero que ahora parecía un poquito inquieta.

- Claudia, si no es mucha molestia, quería pedirte algo...

Claudia no necesitaba que le dijeran de quién se trataba.

Girando la silla para enfrentar a su amiga, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Claudia, quien se imaginaba ya sobre qué iría a hablar Lisa.

- ¡Lo que quieras, chica!

- Sé que falta mucho todavía y que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y que tú también tienes mucho por hacer, pero...

La comandante Hayes quedó trabada a mitad de la frase y sin saber cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que tenía en mente, y de inmediato Claudia buscó ayudar a su "hermanita menor" a expresar lo que quería.

- ¿Sí, qué necesitas?

- Tenía pensado, sabes, hacer algo especial para cuando Rick regresara. No sé, tengo algunas ideas, pero la verdad es que yo nunca hice algo como esto y...

Claudia cerró los ojos, y su expresión le dio a entender a Lisa que ya se imaginaba a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Y necesitas que tía Claudia te dé una mano sobre cómo preparar una noche inolvidable para cierto piloto terco que te tiene en las nubes, no?

Lisa suspiró aliviada... realmente le hacía bien tener una amiga como Claudia, que la conociera tan bien.

- Algo así...

- Pues bien, no te preocupes más, que yo te voy a ayudar - le aseguró Claudia entre risas, palmeándole el hombro. - Sólo una cosa...

- ¿Qué cosa?

Claudia le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó para hablar más cerca del oído de su amiga.

- Te prometo que se la haremos realmente inolvidable.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras de Claudia calaron hondo en Lisa, y su mirada se hizo más brillante al pensar en lo que sería aquel reencuentro tan ansiado... el momento en el que ellos dos volverían a estar juntos luego de aquellos días de separación impuesta por el deber.

Y pensar que aún faltaban diez días... bien hubieran podido ser diez años, para la ansiedad que reinaba en el pecho de Lisa Hayes.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 4 de mayo de 2011

Si el Punto Charlie no era más que un páramo desolado en el medio de la devastación cuando llegaron las unidades asignadas a esa etapa de la Operación Presencia, cinco días después parecía un páramo un poquito más activo y un poquito menos desolado.

Los equipos de ingenieros habían aplanado una sección de tierra de al menos un kilómetro de largo, para que actuara como una pista de aterrizaje provisional sobre la que algunos de los VC-33 ya estaban aparcados, junto a los helicópteros de ataque y transporte; los gigantescos VC-27 habían regresado al SDF-1 luego de dejar su carga, ya que su monstruosa capacidad de carga era siempre necesitada en algún otro lugar del continente.

Cerca de la pista, los ingenieros habían montado algunas estructuras provisionales para el descanso de los hombres y mujeres que participaban de la construcción del puesto de mando. Se trataba de pequeñas barracas prefabricadas con una forma cuadrada que recordaba a una caja de fósforos, diseñadas para montarse en menos de cuatro horas. Docenas de las prácticas estructuras poblaban aquel descampado, sirviendo de lugar de descanso para los ingenieros, médicos, pilotos y soldados de tierra hasta tanto estuvieran finalizadas las edificaciones permanentes de la futura base militar.

Además de las barracas, había un par de módulos que servían como hospitales de campaña totalmente equipados para atender cualquier circunstancia, aunque no había mucho uso para ellos por el momento; las patrullas habían encontrado muy pocos sobrevivientes en la región.

Rodeando el perímetro de la base, se había montado una alambrada permanentemente patrullada por equipos de los soldados del teniente Shelby respaldados por vehículos utilitarios Humvee y armados hasta los dientes para proteger el futuro puesto militar de... lo que fuera. A las defensas terrestres de la base se les sumaban tres cazas Veritech en alerta constante para despegar a la primera señal de problemas, asignación que iba rotando cada ocho horas entre los nueve pilotos del Skull que proveían de seguridad a la obra.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, tres pilotos del Skull estaban piloteando sus máquinas Veritech en una misión muy diferente a las que solían realizar... una misión que no tenía mucho que ver con el vuelo o las audaces maniobras del combate aéreo.

- Muy bien, señor... ya casi está... ahí lo tiene... ¡AHORA! - exclamó el teniente Starakis por la red táctica, observando toda la operación desde la cabina de su Veritech.

A bordo del Skull Uno, convertido a modo Guardian, el comandante Rick Hunter accionó inmediatamente los láseres montados en la cabeza del Battloid, que había sido quitada del lugar que normalmente ocupaba, sobresaliendo por debajo del fuselaje del caza.

Los cuatro láseres marcaron un agujero en el suelo, el cual se hacía más profundo a cada segundo hasta llegar a la profundidad deseada por los ingenieros militares, quienes al igual que muchos otros hombres y mujeres asignados a la misión, habían tenido serias dudas respecto de la idea... dudas que se esfumaron al comprobar la velocidad con la que los láseres del Veritech perforaban la dura tierra.

Desde su puesto, Rick Hunter estaba prestándole cuidadosa atención a dos de sus indicadores: el medidor de temperatura del conjunto de armas láser, y el radar de su caza, que le indicaba la profundidad que estaba alcanzando con su improvisada excavación.

Cuando ese último indicador marcó con un beep el momento en que se alcanzó la profundidad deseada, el teniente comandante Hunter hizo el anuncio correspondiente a través de la radio.

- Llegamos a los diez metros, creo que ya está...

- Déle dos más, por las dudas - le contestó el mayor Lauritsen, quien se mantenía en contacto con Rick vía walkie-talkie desde su puesto de mando improvisado a bordo de uno de los Humvees.

Los láseres del Skull Uno intensificaron su disparo contra la dura tierra por apenas quince segundos.

- Ya los tiene, señor - anunció entonces Rick, accionando la mano robótica del Guardian y levantando su pulgar en señal de "misión cumplida" apenas cinco segundos después.

Luego de que uno de sus ingenieros le confirmara que la excavación había llegado a la profundidad deseada, el mayor Lauritsen ordenó por la red táctica que se diera inicio a la siguiente fase de la "misión".

- Muy bien, Parino, Starakis... ya pueden venir con el material.

Los dos Veritech, configurados como Battloids, se acercaron a donde estaba el agujero recientemente cavado por Rick, que era tan sólo uno de dieciséis perforaciones exactamente idénticas y equidistantes, y una vez que estuvieron justo donde tenían que estar, depositaron cuidadosamente y con precisión milimétrica enormes vigas de metal en cada uno de los agujeros, regresando posteriormente a la barraca-depósito para buscar más.

En cuanto las dieciséis vigas estuvieron firmemente colocadas en el suelo, algunos de los ingenieros del mayor Lauritsen descargaron cemento en las perforaciones de manera tal que la estabilidad de los cimientos se viera reforzada, evitando así poner en riesgo a la futura torre de control de lo que ya se daba en llamar "Base Granite"... nombre nacido de la frustración de uno de los ingenieros militares al comprobar la dureza casi indestructible del suelo de aquella área.

Cuando el cemento se asentó, los ingenieros lanzaron festejaron vivamente el hecho, para después ponerse a trabajar sin perder el tiempo en la construcción definitiva de la torre de control.

Dejando de prestar atención a la escena que transcurría en el lugar de la futura torre de control, Rick oyó por el radio cómo Miriya murmuraba algo que no sonaba para nada alegre o dichoso.

- ¿Pasa algo, teniente? - preguntó Rick por la red táctica, sorprendiendo a Miriya.

- Nada, señor... sólo que cuesta acostumbrarse a usar un Veritech para tareas de construcción.

- Supongo que prefieres destruir cosas, ¿no? - bromeó Rick, y pudo ver en su pantalla que Miriya entrecerraba los ojos, lo que junto a su ceño fruncido le daba a la oficial Zentraedi un aspecto bastante letal.

- Al menos destruir eleva más la... ¿cómo se llama esa hormona? ¡Diablos!

Varias maldiciones profanadas por Miriya llenaron el espacio radiofónico, causándoles risas inoportunas a todos los que escuchaban la transmisión.

- ¿Adrenalina? - sugirió respetuosamente el teniente Starakis.

- ¡Esa misma!

- Si me lo preguntas, Miriya - intervino Rick - creo que ya tuvimos bastante de destrucción por ahora...

La sonrisa de Miriya desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una expresión inescrutable... esa extraña mezcla de dolor por la destrucción e incertidumbre que poblaba los rostros de tantas personas en aquellos días.

- Estoy de acuerdo, comandante.

Las tareas de ingeniería se extendieron por el resto de aquella tarde. El mayor Lauritsen reclutó a los Veritech para que oficiaran de "excavadoras especiales", ayudando a montar los cimientos de las otras estructuras permanentes de la futura base: el complejo de barracas, el hospital de campaña, los hangares y otros edificios varios. Al cabo de varias horas de ese trabajo, los pilotos de Veritech ya bromeaban entre ellos diciendo que estaban sacándoles las castañas del fuego a los muchachos del cuerpo de ingenieros militares.

Por fortuna para los pilotos, las tareas del día terminaron para ellos antes de que, como Max bromeó en una oportunidad, "se atrofiaran sus habilidades de vuelo". A excepción de los tres Veritech que montarían la primera guardia de la noche, el resto de los pilotos del Skull dejaron sus máquinas y caminaron en dirección a la barraca prefabricada que les había sido asignada, o a la pequeña estructura que servía de cantina.

- ¡Qué día! - exclamó el sargento Hollis, alzando los brazos al cielo y feliz de dejar atrás su turno de guardia.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, sargento - agregó Max, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su esposa y acercándola a él. - ¿Estuvo complicado el patrullaje?

- Fue demasiado largo para mi gusto, señor.

- Piensa que al menos vuelas sobre tierra firme, John.

- Y que puedes saltar de tu caza sin ningún riesgo de morir por descompresión - acotó Miriya sin que el atribulado sargento Hollis supiera si la Zentraedi estaba bromeando con él o siendo totalmente seria.

- Te olvidaste de la posibilidad de hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, amor - insistió Max, ya totalmente embarcado en la broma al sargento.

Miriya se dio un golpe teatral en la frente... con la suficiente fuerza como para perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esa?

A su lado, Max hacía lo posible para no reírse de su esposa y provocar así su propio homicidio.

- Si te sigues golpeando la cabeza de esa manera, vas a terminar olvidándote de tu nombre...

La Zentraedi no contestó a la broma de su esposo, sino que continuó con la "lección" impartida al sargento Hollis... que ya creía estar a salvo de aquel ataque.

- Sin embargo, no debería tomar eso como garantía de nada, sargento... lo más probable es que un aterrizaje de emergencia acabe con usted hecho trizas contra el suelo.

- Así que se reduce a esto, John - remató Max. - ¿Prefieres reventarte contra el suelo o reventar por descompresión?

- ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! - saltó Hollis cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. - ¡Nunca más voy a volver a quejarme de volar sobre el desierto!

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, sargento Hollis.

- Por supuesto, teniente Sterling... muchas gracias - murmuró Hollis sin sonar particularmente agradecido, e iba a decir algo más cuando sintió que alguien le daba una sonora palmada en la espalda.

Ese "alguien" resultó ser la sargento Karin Birkeland, quien rápidamente se plantó frente a Max y Miriya, aparentemente ignorando por completo al sargento Hollis mientras se dirigía a los oficiales superiores allí presentes.

- ¡Disculpe, teniente!

- ¿Qué desea, sargento Birkeland?

La joven piloto de combate hizo más formal y marcial su postura.

- Solicito que me permita llevarme al sargento Hollis, señor.

- ¿Piensa rescatarlo, sargento?

- Para nada, señor - se apresuró a negar la sargento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - Es sólo que es la hora de cenar y todavía hay algunos pilotos que no se enteraron de cómo hice para ponerme en las seis en punto de John y darle el susto de su vida cuando lo "iluminé" con el radar.

A su lado, el sargento Hollis agradecía a su "rescatadora" con una expresión muy poco amistosa antes de que se le ocurriera una idea más que interesante.

- Le pido que me deje ir con la sargento Birkeland, señor - pidió Hollis a Max.

- ¿Te vas a sacrificar por el bien del Skull, John? - le devolvió Max con una enorme sonrisa.

- De ninguna manera, señor. Sólo pensé que a la historia de la sargento Birkeland le haría muy bien que alguien contara la segunda parte...

Max y Miriya intercambiaron caras de sorpresa y desconcierto, mientras que Karin Birkeland fusilaba a su amigo con una mirada asesina que parecía surtir muy poco efecto en el sargento Hollis... que ya se sentía elevándose al cielo con sólo gustar el dulce sabor de la venganza.

- ¿Cuál segunda parte? - quiso saber Miriya.

- La parte en la que cambié a modalidad Guardian para retroceder y ponerme a las seis en punto de Karin... pasándole a tres metros de la cabina, señora.

- Eres un animal - murmuró indignada la sargento Birkeland.

- Yo te dije que te iba a cobrar esa broma, Karin - replicó altanero el sargento Hollis.

Antes de que la cosa degenerara en violencia, Max intervino con todo su poder de oficial de mando.

- En ese caso, chicos, tienen mi bendición para continuar su batalla en la cantina.

- ¡Gracias, señor! - contestaron a coro y haciendo la venia los dos sargentos.

- Traten de no destrozar el lugar - pidió Max.

Con la venia de Max, los sargentos Hollis y Birkeland se alejaron de allí en dirección a la cantina de la base, anunciando además su intención de dejar absolutamente vacías las heladeras de la Base Granite.

Ahora que el sargento Hollis se había alejado de su campo de tiro, el blanco natural de Max Sterling apareció frente a él: un Líder Skull ojeroso y silencioso, que caminaba con los hombros ligeramente encorvados y que tenía en el rostro una mirada que parecía de piloto automático.

- No se te ve bien, jefe - observó Max al notar el estado lamentable de su jefe de escuadrón.

- Me siento peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Simplemente tengo ganas de dormir - contestó Rick secamente, dejando luego que un bostezo sonoro retumbara en los oídos de los Sterling.

- Vamos, Rick, hoy hay noche de película... - ofreció Miriya.

Para que los hombres y mujeres de aquel puesto pudieran relajarse un poco luego de tanto trabajo, Lauritsen, Rick y Shelby habían instituido una exhibición de películas al aire libre cada noche. Al cabo del primer día, y como era de esperarse, la competencia entre los pilotos de Veritech y los soldados del Ejército se extendió también al campo de las películas.

Por acuerdo, Rick y Shelby decidieron que los pilotos y los soldados se turnarían algunas noches para "atacarse" mutuamente con películas de su línea de trabajo. La noche anterior, los soldados de Shelby habían seleccionado "Rescatando al Soldado Ryan" para la noche de cine, y ahora le correspondía a los pilotos de Veritech devolver el golpe...

- Esta noche nos toca a nosotros... - agregó Max, y sacó un DVD del bolsillo de su traje de vuelo, levantándolo para que Rick pudiera verlo. - Traje "Top Gun", para que los pisahormigas aprendan lo que es bueno...

- Será en otra oportunidad, Max... no puedo ni caminar.

Max pensó en apelar a las bromas que el teniente Shelby haría si Rick abandonaba aquella noche para irse a dormir, pero al ver la cara de cansancio de su amigo, resolvió que lo mejor sería dejar que se fuera a descansar. Por cómo se veía, lo andaba necesitando mucho.

- Creo que tienes razón, jefe... lo andas necesitando.

- Gracias por tu comprensión - murmuró Rick, sin parecer demasiado agradecido, y sí en extremo cansado.

- Sólo te pido una cosa.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Sea lo que sea que hagas en esa barraca... no te quedes mirando el techo.

- ¡Yo no me quedo mirando el techo! - exclamó Rick dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Max y Miriya.

- No lo miras, lo atraviesas con la mirada - dijo Max entre carcajadas. - Ya debes haberte memorizado todos los detalles...

A su lado, Miriya reía a carcajadas, sin dejar de mirar la expresión de furia de Rick.

- No te burles, Max. Me ayuda a pensar...

- ¿En qué? ¿En lo bien que le vendría una mano de pintura? - devolvió su amigo, ya sin contener su propia risa.

- ¿No tienes una película que exhibir, teniente? - replicó Rick alzando un puño como si fuera a golpear a Max en la nariz si se le ocurría pronunciar otra palabra.

Max reaccionó de inmediato, levantando las manos para pedirle calma a su amigo y jefe de escuadrón.

- No te enojes, jefe... que descanses bien. Mañana te cuento qué dijo Shelby sobre la película.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Rick! - agregó Miriya, sacudiendo su cabello al viento del anochecer.

- ¡Hasta mañana! - fue la contestación de Rick, que por su parte ya estaba caminando una vez más hacia la barraca.

- ¡Que sueñes con los demonios! - dijo Max, y Rick sólo respondió levantando el brazo derecho en el aire, como si estuviera por dar un grito de guerra, pero sin decir una palabra para acompañarlo.

Ya caminando hacia donde se proyectaría la película, Miriya dio un beso a su esposo y luego le preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue eso de los demonios?

Max se acomodó los anteojos, y luego explicó a su esposa...

- No es nada... sólo una broma que me contó Vanessa Leeds. ¿Quieres que te la explique?

Miriya asintió con la cabeza, y los dos se alejaron en dirección al microcine improvisado en las cercanías de la torre de control en construcción.

Por su parte, y tras cerrar la puerta de la barraca, Rick se quitó el traje de vuelo hasta quedar sólo con un pantalón militar y la camiseta sin mangas de color caqui que usaba para dormir. En cuanto la ropa de vuelo quedó bien guardada en su lugar, Rick se lanzó sobre la litera, y girando sobre su espalda, volvió a quedar con los ojos apuntando al cielorraso de metal de la barraca, con la mirada tan perdida y soñadora como siempre.

Lentamente, Rick dejó que cada músculo de su cuerpo se distendiera, dejando atrás el agotamiento de aquel día. Doce horas había permanecido en su Veritech, sea entre los vuelos de patrulla, los turnos de guardia y ese trabajo de ingeniero que había hecho para el mayor Lauritsen. El resultado era que cada fibra del cuerpo de Rick Hunter pedía a gritos un descanso, y luego de un día como aquel, Rick no iba precisamente a ignorar ese pedido de reposo.

Dejando escapar un gemido de alivio al sentir cómo su cuerpo se entregaba al descanso, Rick tomó aquella fotografía de Lisa, sacándola de su bolsillo y poniéndola frente a sus ojos para verla. Aquella expresión de Lisa, tan divertida para él, le inspiró para hacerlo sonreír a pesar del cansancio, imaginándose, como lo había hecho cada noche desde que Lisa le había dado la fotografía, con aquel momento tan insólito que había quedado inmortalizado allí.

Max podía pensar que su manía de quedarse mirando el techo era una simple locura personal, pero para Rick era una buena manera de poner la mente en blanco y pensar mejor en las cosas a las que debía hacer frente. Le era más simple si su mirada estaba concentrada en algo tan insulso y aburrido como un techo, por más que sus amigos bromearan diciendo que ya estaba para dar cátedra en una universidad respecto a las características arquitectónicas y estéticas de techos y cielorrasos.

Esta noche, como todas las otras noches que Rick había pasado en ese pequeño rincón de la nada, la dedicó a pensar en cierta persona que ocupaba su mente con cada vez más frecuencia e intensidad.

Al partir del SDF-1, ya hacía seis días, Rick había pensado que le sería difícil pasar esas dos semanas sin la compañía de Lisa. Jamás pudo imaginar que sería literalmente insoportable para él. A cada rato libre que tenía, Rick se encontraba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y pasar junto a ella largas horas sin nada más que hacer excepto prodigarle todas las atenciones que pudiera, dejando que pasara el tiempo sin que ellos lo notaran.

Pensaba, soñaba, deliraba con aquellos enloquecedores momentos en los que los dos se habían permitido dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de contacto físico, siempre conteniéndose antes de arriesgarse a dar un paso para el que no se sintieran listos. Esos tormentosos arrebatos de cariño, aquellos besos que se hacían interminables y enloquecedores, habían dejado tal marca en Rick que creyó que se había vuelto adicto por completo al sabor de los labios de Lisa.

Rick miró el almanaque que había puesto junto a su litera, y su dedo lentamente tocó el cuadrado marcado con la fecha "12 de mayo", perdiéndose en la cantidad de cosas que tenía pensado hacer a su regreso.

"_Ocho días más... sólo ocho días más_", pensó para tranquilizarse, y luego de quedarse viendo el techo algunos minutos más, pero sin dejar de pensar en cierta mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que lo había hecho su prisionero, Rick decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Tenía turno de guardia al día siguiente, a las 0600, y necesitaba estar bien descansado antes de afrontarla.

- Buenas noches, bonita... - dijo Rick, mirando una vez más a la fotografía de Lisa y llevándosela a los labios para darle el beso de buenas noches que tanto deseaba darle en persona.

Menos de veinte minutos después, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter estaba durmiendo como un bebé, y llenando la barraca con ronquidos que sonaban como una turbina descompuesta.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 6 de mayo de 2011

- Comandante Hayes, le presento al licenciado Hans Burckhardt y a la brigadier Shannon O'Reilly, delegados civil y militar del Comando Europeo, respectivamente - dijo el almirante Gloval.

- Encantada de conocerlos, señores - respondió Lisa asintiendo leve y respetuosamente antes de tender la mano a los dos delegados.

- Un honor, comandante Hayes - dijo por su parte la delegada militar, con un respeto tal que Gloval pensó que tal vez se estaba refiriendo inconscientemente a otro oficial militar de apellido Hayes...

- Mucho gusto, comandante - agregó el delegado civil, estrechando fuertemente la mano de Lisa y dándole una sonrisa de un millón de créditos.

El intercambio de cortesías duró unos minutos más, antes de que el almirante invitara a Lisa y los dos delegados a tomar asiento para discutir algunos asuntos. Los minutos pasaron en la oficina mientras los delegados ponían a Gloval y a Lisa al tanto de la situación que se vivía por esos días en Europa, una de las regiones más castigadas por el bombardeo de la flota de Dolza. Por lo que O'Reilly y Burckhardt tenían para decir, el que fuera uno de los continentes más prósperos y avanzados de la Tierra se había convertido en un infierno.

En cierta forma era muy similar a lo que estaba ocurriendo en América del Norte: devastación por todos lados, millones de refugiados y desahuciados, escasez de alimentos y medicamentos, e insuficientes recursos militares para atender a todos ellos. A cada minuto, la expresión de Gloval se hizo más sombría, mientras lo embargaba la impotencia de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y poder hacer tan poco para remediarlo.

Finalmente, tras cuarenta minutos de conversación sobre Europa, el nuevo gobierno y lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo, los dos delegados se excusaron y se retiraron a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas a bordo del SDF-1, guiados hasta ella por un sargento que había permanecido respetuosamente en guardia en el pasillo.

- Tranquilícese, Lisa - dijo Gloval antes de que Lisa dejara salir palabra alguna, una vez que la puerta de la oficina del almirante se cerró. - Son los últimos por hoy.

- ¿Cuántos delegados más faltan?

Gloval se arrellanó en su sillón y se permitió descansar por un segundo antes de contestar.

- Faltan los delegados civiles y militares de África, América del Sur, Medio Oriente y Oceanía... creo que llegarán en los próximos días.

Luego de sentarse, el almirante le indicó a Lisa que podía hacer lo propio y con su propio cansancio encima, la teniente comandante Hayes se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, mientras Gloval proseguía con su explicación.

- Según lo que me han dicho los responsables de los Comandos en esas regiones, tienen algunos escollos con las designaciones... esas regiones tienen algunos gobiernos nacionales que sobrevivieron al ataque y que tienen ganas de que "sus voces sean escuchadas" a la hora de designar los delegados al Consejo Provisional.

Lisa sólo pudo asentir, sin otra cosa que agregar a lo que el almirante le estaba contando. A decir verdad, ella no esperaba que las demoras y obstáculos comenzaran tan rápido, dado el estado de caos que envolvía al planeta. Pero aparentemente la mentalidad obstructiva de ciertos políticos era algo que, como las cucarachas, sobreviviría incluso al Apocalipsis.

Y sin embargo, había una cosa que estaba inquietando mucho a Lisa, que ya no podía guardar su curiosidad ni un minuto más.

- ¿Cómo maneja su parte el alc-- el presidente Luan?

Gloval tomó su pipa de su bolsillo y se dispuso a encenderla. A diferencia de otras oportunidades (y aún cuando Sammie era la encargada de hacérselo notar), Lisa no puso objeción alguna a lo que el almirante estaba haciendo, ya que después de todo no estaban en el puente, sino conversando en la oficina privada del almirante tras un largo día de actividades políticas tan extenuantes como desagradables.

- Ya tiene organizado un equipo de trabajo... profesionales de Ciudad Macross y expertos recomendados por los comandantes regionales. De hecho, hace unas horas me avisó que mañana por la mañana vendría a mi oficina con un gabinete de ministros ya organizado.

- Pensé que aún tenía hasta la semana entrante para eso, señor - dijo Lisa, sorprendida por la energía e ímpetu que Luan le ponía a las cosas.

- Creo que conocemos bastante bien a Tommy Luan. ¿Sabe qué me respondió cuando le dije que podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo para preparar las cosas?

- ¿Qué le dijo, señor?

- "Roma no se construyó en un día. Ciudad Macross sí".

Los dos oficiales se permitieron reírse de aquella frase tan cargada de energía y optimismo, una frase que literalmente había definido no sólo la historia sino el espíritu de los ciudadanos de Macross, tantas veces puesto a prueba por los horrores de la guerra contra los Zentraedi.

- Hace que todo parezca sencillo si le pone voluntad, ¿no le parece, almirante?

- Tiene razón, Lisa... necesitamos el optimismo - replicó el almirante, y el cansancio en su voz ya era inconfundible.

Consciente de lo mucho que el almirante necesitaba un respiro, Lisa no dijo nada, prefiriendo dejar pasar unos segundos de silencio antes de retomar la conversación.

- Noté que no les mencionó al señor Burckhardt y a la brigadier O'Reilly acerca de la lista de asuntos a tratar.

Gloval se estiró el uniforme para quitarse las arrugas y se aclaró la voz.

- Eso es porque la lista que le mostré ayer todavía no estaba completa - comenzó a explicar el almirante, sacando un papel membretado de su bolsillo que luego alcanzó a Lisa. - Aquí tiene la última versión de la lista.

Tomándola entre sus manos, Lisa comenzó a leer todos los ítems señalados en aquel papel, y con cada renglón sus ojos se agrandaban de la sorpresa e impresión ante los temas que constituían la agenda que le esperaba al Consejo Provisional.

Poderes y atribuciones del nuevo gobierno, división del planeta en nuevas regiones y distritos, reintroducción de un sistema monetario, organización de un programa de racionamiento de alimentos, reorganización militar, amalgamación de las fuerzas militares independientes dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, relaciones con los gobiernos nacionales sobrevivientes, asignación de recursos para programas de reconstrucción, designación de autoridades regionales y locales, y organización de un sistema de campos de refugiados a nivel mundial.

Y esos eran los puntos relativamente _fáciles_; la lista continuaba.

Relaciones entre las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y el nuevo gobierno, regulación del estado de emergencia (Lisa pudo leer que, tachadas con trazos de bolígrafo, estaban escritas las palabras "ley marcial") y fijación de sus disposiciones, coordinación de la participación militar en el mantenimiento de la seguridad pública, programas de reubicación masiva de población, programas de política demográfica y repoblación, manejo de las relaciones con los Zentraedi, autorización y regulación de la inmigración Zentraedi, y llamado a elecciones para un nuevo Senado en el plazo más razonable posible.

Definitivamente era una lista capaz de matar a un caballo de haber sido capaz de leerla, y Lisa tembló con sólo pensar lo que sería poner semejante programa en práctica, con las condiciones en las que estaba el mundo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no se las mostró, señor.

- Tengo interés en que los miembros de este gobierno no mueran de un infarto masivo antes de empezar a trabajar, comandante Hayes.

- ¿Cree que vaya a haber problemas con ellos?

Gloval jugó un poco con su bigote, y dio otra pitada a su pipa.

- Lisa, la mayoría de estas personas ignoraban que la Tierra estaba en guerra con los Zentraedi hasta que la flota de Dolza apareció y lo destruyó todo. Nos parezca bien o no, son demasiadas cosas para absorber en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que consideren objetivamente nuestras relaciones con los Zentraedi cuando todo lo que saben de ellos es que convirtieron a la Tierra en un cementerio? Ni hablemos de los asuntos estrictamente políticos de todo esto. Lo único que espero es que los problemas sean controlables.

El almirante se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el ventanal de la oficina, dándole la espalda a Lisa mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la lejanía.

- He pensado ir divulgando los puntos de la agenda en forma progresiva... darles tiempo a los delegados para que se acostumbren a lo que está ocurriendo antes de pedirles que decidan sobre estas cuestiones. Quiero que se vayan adaptando paulatinamente a sus tareas.

Buscando la mejor forma de expresarlo, Lisa decidió darle al almirante su opinión sobre el curso de acción que estaba sugiriendo.

- Señor, si me permite... creo que debería hacer exactamente lo contrario.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugiere? - le preguntó Gloval un tanto confundido.

Lisa sonrió, y comenzó a explicarle al almirante lo que tenía en mente.

- Creo que si les da un pantallazo a los delegados de todo lo que hay por hacer, les hará entender que la situación es demasiado grave como para andar perdiendo el tiempo. Si les da demasiado tiempo, puede que empiecen a actuar como políticos tradicionales, y no es el momento para eso. Créame, esa junta que tuvimos con usted el día que asumió el mando ciertamente nos motivó bastante a hacer nuestro trabajo. Fue doloroso y difícil de asumir, pero nos dejó bien en claro a qué nos teníamos que enfrentar. Después de eso, nadie pensó en perder el tiempo.

- Y por todo su trabajo, no tiene idea de lo mucho que estoy agradecido con usted y el resto de los oficiales. Voy entendiendo su punto, Lisa - Gloval sonrió con innegable orgullo paternal. - Muchas gracias.

- No tiene por qué agradecer, señor - respondió Lisa con su habitual modestia.

Devolviéndole a Lisa un gesto amable, el almirante volvió a caminar hacia su silla, dejando la gorra blanca sobre el escritorio.

- Suficiente política por un día, ¿no le parece, Lisa?

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - respondió ella, y luego ofreció, poniéndose de pie: - ¿Desea una taza de té, señor?

- Se lo agradecería mucho, comandante.

Al instante, Lisa salió de la oficina para preparar las dos tazas, regresando una vez que estuvieron listas. El almirante se permitió unos segundos para llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de un buen té caliente antes de beber un poco del brebaje.

- Delicioso, comandante Hayes.

- Gracias, señor - respondió Lisa con una sonrisa genuina y cálida en su rostro.

- Creo que es una de las pocas cosas positivas de todo esto, comandante - dijo Gloval, y ante la expresión de desconcierto de Lisa, procedió a explicar. - Hablo de usted, Lisa. Se la ve más relajada a pesar de todo. Podría llegar a decir que incluso se la ve... feliz.

Tan sorprendida había quedado Lisa con esa observación de Gloval que apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta.

- No sé qué decir, almirante.

- No tiene nada que decir, comandante. Me alegro por usted.

- Gracias, señor.

Gloval sonrió, y un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos antes de decir como si nada:

- Estoy seguro de que el comandante Hunter debe estar igual de feliz estos días.

El almirante tuvo la desgracia de hacer ese comentario mientras Lisa bebía un poco de su té, y la reacción de Lisa fue demasiado espontánea y súbita, forzándola a terribles contorsiones para evitar rociar con té al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... esfuerzos que acabaron arrancándole carcajadas al almirante.

- ¡¿Usted... usted lo sabía?! - balbuceó una Lisa Hayes completamente atónita en cuanto pudo bajar el té y recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Tengo ojos, no? - replicó Gloval como si se tratara de algo obvio. - Sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos antes de que alguno supiera siquiera que existía.

Lisa no respondió, sino que miró al almirante completamente sonrojada, y su mirada hizo la pregunta que su boca no pudo pronunciar.

- Comandante Hayes, tal vez usted hubiera querido creer que sus discusiones en la red táctica con el comandante Hunter eran estrictamente militares, pero cualquier persona con sentido común era capaz de notar la preocupación en cada una de sus palabras - le reveló Gloval, sólo logrando que Lisa se sonrojara todavía más.

Aún sin poder responder, Lisa descubrió que el suelo de la oficina se le hacía extremadamente interesante, y que una sonrisa tonta y soñadora aparecía contra su voluntad en su rostro mientras Gloval continuaba hablando sobre ella... y sobre Rick.

- No tiene idea de lo feliz que me hace verla a usted así, comandante. Usted y el comandante Hunter se merecen toda la felicidad que puedan tener.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor.

- No me lo agradezca a mí, Lisa. Agradézcaselo a Rick Hunter. Es un hombre decente, justo la clase de persona que usted necesita. De hecho, por lo que me mencionaba el comandante Fokker, siempre pensé que era alguien muy apropiado para usted.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor?

- Es algo sencillo, Lisa... todos nosotros la hacemos reaccionar con procedimientos militares cuando tratamos con usted, pero Rick - era la primera vez que Lisa escuchaba al almirante referirse a Rick sólo por su nombre de pila - provoca en usted algo más. Cuando él hace algo, usted reacciona no ya como oficial, sino como una persona.

La mirada de Lisa le indicaba al almirante que no estaba siguiendo su razonamiento, y Gloval trató de explicarse mejor.

- Piénselo bien... cuando Claudia le reprochaba algo en el puente del SDF-1, usted le respondía como un oficial le debía responder, pero cuando Rick le decía algo, digamos... "comadreja parlanchina"...

El rostro de Lisa se puso amoratado de lo sonrojada que estaba, y Gloval pausó por unos segundos para que ella recobrara la compostura.

- Como le estaba diciendo, cuando él le decía cosas como esas, usted reaccionaba como si algo la quemara desde adentro. Él despierta en usted a la persona que hay por debajo de la oficial militar. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, señor - respondió Lisa, sonriendo tanto de vergüenza como de nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que había posado sus ojos, aunque más no fuera a través de una pantalla, en cierto piloto joven y boca floja.

- Lo único que lamento es que su padre no esté aquí para verla a usted así de feliz. Creo que le hubiera gustado mucho conocer a Rick - dijo el almirante en tono sombrío.

Los ojos de Lisa se ensombrecieron al recordar a su padre, y lo mucho que lo extrañaba a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, de todas las discusiones y desacuerdos que los habían enfrentado. Recordaba la personalidad severa pero justa de Donald Hayes, y en el fondo de su corazón sintió que el almirante hubiera aprobado a cierto piloto de combate, por más que su cortesía militar dejara bastante que desear...

- Yo... yo también creo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo, señor... gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Me parece que es todo por hoy, Lisa. Vaya a descansar... tiene el resto del día libre. Nos veremos mañana.

Agradeciendo silenciosamente al almirante, Lisa se puso de pie y dejó la taza de té sobre la estantería. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Lisa giró sobre sus talones para saludar al hombre que se había convertido en su padre adoptivo... sonriéndole como si de verdad fuera su padre.

- Hasta mañana, almirante. Que pase una buena noche.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 9 de mayo de 2011

La cantina improvisada de la Base Granite estaba instalada en una de las estructuras prefabricadas que habían traído a bordo de los transportes VC-27. El lugar, que como todas aquellas estructuras asemejaba a una caja de fósforos (sólo que mucho mayor en comparación a las que servían de barracas), tenía solamente dos ambientes; una cocina de campaña completamente equipada y un comedor que era gigantesco en comparación, suficiente para albergar en todo momento a la totalidad del personal afectado a la construcción y seguridad de la nueva base militar.

La base en sí ya mostraba muchos signos de avances... después de todo, si había algo en lo que el cuerpo de ingenieros del SDF-1 era experto, era en construcciones y reparaciones veloces, manejando tiempos que otros ingenieros hubieran considerado literalmente mágicos.

A eso había que sumarle la providencial asistencia de un pelotón Zentraedi que había pasado por allí el día anterior. Los gigantescos soldados leales a Breetai podían saber poco acerca de ingeniería o arquitectura, pero sí tenían el tamaño y la fuerza para mover vigas y cargas pesadas como si no fueran gran cosa, acelerando enormemente el ritmo de trabajo en la Base Granite... y ganándose el respeto creciente de los soldados de la Tierra Unida.

Incluso el mayor Lauritsen había llegado a decir que con miles de esos soldados debidamente entrenados, se podría llegar a reconstruir una ciudad en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo... comentario que de boca de él constituía un verdadero elogio que los Zentraedi supieron apreciar, por más que no entendieran lo que era un "gallo".

Los encargados de la cocina trabajaban a toda hora para mantener alimentados a los cientos de militares que trabajaban en la construcción de aquella base, y si bien tenían la mayor parte de su trabajo en los horarios habituales de las comidas del día, siempre se aseguraban de tener algo para que aquellos que terminaban sus guardias pudieran recargar un poco sus energías.

Para las 1800 horas de ese día, las personas que terminaban sus guardias incluían a Rick, Max y Vanessa, además de un teniente y un sargento del Skull, y como correspondía luego de mantenerse en alerta durante horas, además de "darle una mano" al mayor Lauritsen y sus ingenieros, los pilotos se arrastraron hasta la cantina para tomar algo antes de volver a lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer.

Que, como de costumbre en sus vidas, era siempre demasiado para las fuerzas que tenían.

Las guardias de aquel día habían sido atroces: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había visto movimiento en las cercanías de la base, y los cazas del Skull enviados a investigar la situación terminaron trenzándose en una breve y feroz batalla contra un pelotón de battlepods leales a Dolza que vagaban por el desierto en busca de algo qué destruir.

Ninguno de esos battlepods había escapado... pero ya no había festejos u orgullo por aquella victoria, sino hartazgo y agotamiento entre los soldados de la Tierra Unida.

- Creo que voy a agotar las reservas de Petite Cola... - murmuró Rick con voz cansada, sintiendo que tenía la garganta completamente reseca.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia con lo que hace todas las noches, señor? - le dijo Vanessa con sorna.

- Que esta noche voy a beber del pico de las latas y las voy a lanzar por los aires cuando las termine por completo, teniente Leeds.

Tanto Max como Vanessa sonrieron con ganas; luego de un día como aquel, era necesario para ellos un rato para despejarse, aún si tuviera que venir a costa del comandante Hunter.

Por suerte para ellos, Rick no se hacía problemas con que hicieran chistes sobre él; siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para una buena venganza.

- No se preocupen ustedes dos, dejaré algo para que Miriya beba cuando termine su turno...

- Oiga, jefe - le preguntó Max, aprovechando la oportunidad que le dio Rick con la mención de su esposa - ¿por qué siempre asigna a Miriya a guardias separadas de las mías?

- Para que no coincidan durante la hora de dormir. Cada vez que ustedes duermen juntos, el resto del escuadrón tiene una noche completa de insomnio.

- ¡JEFE! - exclamó Max, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más hubiera escuchado el comentario a excepción de Vanessa y Rick.

Los tres -Max incluido- estaban riendo a carcajadas para cuando entraron en la cantina, y luego de buscar algo para beber (jugo de naranja para Vanessa, y Petite Cola en abundancia para Max y Rick), se sentaron a una de las mesas, bien cerca de la puerta de la cantina.

- Oye, Max... fue sin ofensas el comentario - se excusó Rick levantando las manos en un gesto de "me rindo".

- No te preocupes, jefe - minimizó Max haciendo un gesto con su propia mano, y luego su rostro adquirió una expresión de picardía. - Aunque ahora supongo que te falta muy poco para no dejar dormir a nadie...

Como presentía que no le gustaba para nada hacia donde estaba apuntando Max, Rick escogió no llamar la atención y quedarse mirando fijamente a la lata de Petite Cola en su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos... - insistió Max en plan cómplice.

En ese momento Vanessa adoptó una posición militar muy poco creíble en ella... y que Rick sabía que sólo era el principio de algo peor.

- ¿Permiso para hablar con libertad, señor?

- No te guardes nada - la invitó a continuar Rick con resignación.

Y entonces vino la explosión de Vanessa.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Rick? ¿Crees que somos ciegos? Extrañas tanto a Lisa que imagino que cuando se reencuentren será... épico - remató la teniente con un guiñó del ojo al atribulado comandante del Escuadrón Skull.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rick se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada para no ver las expresiones divertidas de Max y Vanessa, quienes continuaban el ataque verbal como tiburones que sienten sangre en el agua.

- No hay nada qué ocultar, jefe... se ven muy bien juntos. ¡Los felicito! - insistió Max, levantando la lata de Petite Cola como brindando por su amigo y jefe de escuadrón.

El teniente Sterling no mencionó que había sido testigo de aquella despedida tan... apasionada... entre Rick y Lisa, sobre la cubierta del _Prometheus_ hacía ya diez días.

- ¡¿Bien?! ¡Hacen una pareja preciosa! - aseguró Vanessa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e imitando el brindis de Max con su vaso de jugo, mientras Max proseguía con el interrogatorio.

- Dime que por lo menos la has llevado a algún lugar decente... un buen restaurant.

- ¿A quién le importa todo eso, Max? - lo corrigió Vanessa con una falsa expresión de molestia, que luego cambió a una de curiosidad y alegría. - Ahora que te tengo aquí voy a aprovechar para interrogarte, Rick ¿cómo comenzó lo de ustedes dos? ¿Fue en Alaska, no? Estaban muy juntos cuando llegaron al _Prometheus_...

Había un límite para la presión que Rick podía soportar... y ese límite ya había sido cruzado.

- ¿Y me pueden decir a qué viene todo esto? - estalló el piloto.

Max se quedó callado con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Vanessa simplemente se limitó a señalar uno de los bolsillos del traje de vuelo de Rick, en el que podía distinguirse una fotografía que asomaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, Rick sonrió y sacó la fotografía lentamente, apoyándola sobre la mesa para que sus amigos pudieran verla, mientras trataba de defenderse con una patética excusa.

- Me hizo jurar que no se la mostraría a nadie... pero ya que la vieron...

- Vaya... sí que estaba disfrutando ese licuado - fue todo lo que pudo decir Max, sorprendido de ver una fotografía tan cándida de la Reina del Hielo, mientras Vanessa se mataba tratando de recordar dónde había visto algo parecido a eso.

- ¡Yo recuerdo ese día! - exclamó la teniente Leeds cuando pudo recordar bien el asunto. - Lisa corrió a Kim por toda una cuadra para quitarle la cámara...

Rick la miró sorprendido, tratando de imaginarse la escena en su mente... y por alguna razón la idea de una Lisa Hayes corriendo furiosa tras de Kim (muy probablemente rompiendo el récord de los cien metros llanos en el intento) se le hizo muy apropiada... y entretenida.

- Ya se intercambian fotografías... eso es una buena señal - rió Vanessa, golpeando a Max con el codo.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

- Muchachos... - pudo decir Rick, sin saber qué otra cosa decir para salir del trance en el que estaba metido.

- Hablando en serio, jefe, realmente estoy contento por ustedes dos - dijo Max palmeando a su amigo en la espalda. - Los hemos visto mucho mejor estos días, más felices, más tranquilos... ¿no estás de acuerdo, Vanessa?

- Completamente de acuerdo.

- Creo que ustedes dos van a tener una muy buena relación - retomó Max. - Se les nota en la cara.

- Ya que estamos, quería agradecerte en nombre de toda la Central de Operaciones, Rick - acotó Vanessa. - Realmente estamos contentos de que dejes a la comandante Hayes de buen humor... el trabajo sería mucho peor si ella estuviera con su ánimo habitual de arrancar cabezas a mordidas.

- Debe ser que las cosas marchan bien entre ustedes dos... - rió Max, y de pronto recordó que había alguien más merodeando en la vida de su jefe. - Bueno, al menos hasta que Minmei aparezca para...

La mirada de Rick dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras, y Max sintió que a su propio rostro le estaba empezando a bajar la sangre.

- No me digas que Minmei apareció...

Rick simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y Vanessa quedó con la boca abierta y una mirada de incredulidad ampliada por los anteojos que siempre llevaba.

- Ooohhh... Santo Cielo... - dijo ella frotándose las manos, paladeando lo que vendría e imaginándose lo que matarían sus amigas del Trío por escuchar el chisme que estaba siendo contado ante ella.

Acorralado, Rick decidió que ya no valía la pena esconder ese incidente por más tiempo, y comenzó a confesar con timidez.

- Nos la encontramos hace cosa de dos semanas... estaba en la puerta de mi camarote.

- ¿Y qué quería? - inquirió Vanessa, ansiosa hasta lo indecible por escuchar el resto de la historia.

- Quería hablar. Sólo quería hablar...

Rick no había dicho "hablar conmigo" y lo había dicho a propósito, ya que Minmei jamás quiso hablar con él, sólo hablar y que él la escuchara... como siempre lo había hecho.

Tras unos segundos de pensar, Vanessa se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con esa expresión que sólo surge cuando las piezas caen en su sitio.

- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Lisa estuvo de tan mal humor aquella otra vez...! ¡Parecía que se iba a comer crudo al mundo entero...!

- No interrumpas - Max la conminó, interesado en saber cómo seguía la historia. - ¿Nos estabas contando?

- Lisa se fue a su camarote, y yo me quedé sólo con Minmei... ella empezó, bueno... empezó a hablar de ella, y digamos que la discusión se hizo... incómoda.

- ¿Incómoda como qué? - preguntó Vanessa, sin entender de qué estaba hablando Rick.

Rick bebió un sorbo largo de su Petite Cola, y cerró los ojos un segundo para rememorar aquella noche tan difícil.

- Incómoda como que le eché en cara muchas cosas... e incómoda porque acabamos hablando de Lisa y de mí.

Vanessa se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando de Max a Rick y viceversa, como si no pudiera procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

- No te quedes ahí como un bobo, jefe ¿Qué le dijiste? - Max se inclinó hacia adelante para aumentar la presión sobre su amigo.

Por su parte, Rick se sentía acorralado, sin saber sobre si debía revelarle a su amigo los particulares de aquella discusión, tan agria y difícil que aún días después de haber ocurrido, le provocaba a Rick un profundo dolor en su interior. Había dicho muchas cosas, algunas muy duras siquiera de recordar, otras que ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado capaz de pensar... otras que sólo en ese momento lo habían golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Y otras que literalmente habían cambiado su vida.

- Le dije que... - comenzó a responder Rick, juntando fuerzas, midiendo las palabras y tragando saliva, pero fue interrumpido poco después de comenzar la frase por el sonido ensordecedor de una alarma, ante el cual todos los que estaban en la cantina se pusieron de pie, listos para reaccionar a lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo.

Los altoparlantes de la base estallaron con una orden súbita para todos los que pudieran oírla.

- ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Todo el personal, reportarse a sus puestos de inmediato! ¡Tenemos una situación de alerta en el perímetro de la base!

Las expresiones de los rostros de Rick, Max y Vanessa se volvieron profesionales y preocupadas, y los tres oficiales se pusieron de pie, listos para entrar en acción muy a pesar de su cansancio.

- Adiós al descanso, muchachos... - murmuró Rick, aprovechando a beber un último sorbo de su Petite Cola (y refrescar su garganta reseca por los nervios) antes de dejar la cantina junto a Max y Vanessa, preguntándose qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahora.

* * *

Ya fuera de la cantina, los tres oficiales se encontraron con un pandemonium de hombres y mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro en completo desconcierto: ingenieros, médicos y demás personal militar. Los soldados corrían a sus puestos de combate, azuzados por sus oficiales y armados con todo su equipo de batalla; los pilotos de helicópteros corrían a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban sus máquinas, y Rick pudo distinguir el clásico sonido de las turbinas de un AH-72 Commanchero en proceso de encendido. Las alarmas continuaban sonando, rompiendo con lo que hasta entonces era un tranquilo atardecer en la base en construcción.

Rick pudo ver al teniente Shelby vestido con todo su uniforme de combate y de pie en un terraplén elevado que albergaba una plataforma de comando, desde la cual tenía una vista panorámica del área circundante a la base, y dejando que Max y Vanessa fueran a sus puestos, corrió hasta llegar a la plataforma.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando, Dan? - preguntó Rick al oficial del Ejército, quien tenía una expresión seria y dura en su rostro.

Shelby le alcanzó a Rick unos binoculares y señaló en dirección al perímetro de la base.

- Eso pasa, Rick...

Fue entonces que Rick, gracias a la amplificación otorgada por los binoculares, pudo ver cómo se acercaba a la Base Granite una cantidad enorme de personas... hombres y mujeres andrajosos y de todas las edades, niños y ancianos, caminando o montados en vehículos destartalados, pero todos ellos convergiendo sobre el perímetro de la Base Granite como enjambres ansiosos.

- ¡Refugiados!

- Miles de ellos... todos ellos están acercándose a la base - remató Shelby para luego acercar el auricular de su casco y dar órdenes a sus hombres: - Ordoñez, que las escuadras primera y segunda tomen posición cerca del acceso principal; las escuadras tercera y cuarta deben ir a las torres de vigilancia y reforzar la vigilancia por si hay otros grupos.

- ¿Qué hay de la quinta escuadra, señor? - preguntó el sargento Ordoñez a través del radio.

- Manténgala como reserva cerca del edificio de administración, si las cosas se ponen complicadas vamos a necesitar un as en la manga para reforzar nuestro despliegue.

- Entendido, señor.

El enlace de comunicación entre Shelby y el sargento Ordoñez se cerró ahí mismo, y el oficial del Ejército procuró supervisar cómo los miembros de su pelotón cumplían sus órdenes.

Súbitamente preocupado por lo que Shelby estaba haciendo, y sintiendo que se le iba la sangre del rostro conforme una horrible sensación lo invadía, Rick se acercó para preguntar:

- ¿Qué órdenes dio Lauritsen?

- Ordenó desplegar a todos mis hombres en el perímetro, y mandó que los Commanchero despeguen - explicó Shelby, sin dejar de observar con orgullo cómo sus soldados cumplían sus órdenes con la acostumbrada precisión y diligencia. - En cuanto a tus muchachos, hizo que los que estuvieran de guardia convergieran en el acceso principal a la base.

Efectivamente, el sonido mecánico de tres Battloids caminando se hizo escuchar en toda la base, y Rick contempló como los tres Veritech, conducidos por la clásica montura roja de Miriya, se acercaban al acceso principal, sosteniendo sus pods de cañones en las manos.

El temor sobrecogió al comandante Hunter, a quien se le estaban confundiendo aquellas escenas de miseria humana y violencia con lo que había visto semanas atrás en aquel poblado dejado de la mano de Dios...

- ¿Qué pretende, una batalla? ¡Son refugiados!

- Rick, son refugiados, pero también son muchos más que nosotros y están desesperados. Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier contingencia.

"_¿Qué diablos significa eso?_" se preguntó Rick, y temió al pensar en la primera respuesta que vino a su mente...

- Necesito hablar con Lauritsen.

- Pues aquí estoy - respondió secamente la voz del mayor Lauritsen.

Tanto Rick como Shelby giraron para encontrarse con el ingeniero militar, quien terminó de treparse a la plataforma de comando y tomó los binoculares que Rick había dejado sobre uno de los equipos de comunicaciones.

- Señor, - comenzó Rick - son refugiados, no representan una amenaza.

- Puede ser, comandante Hunter, pero no voy a arriesgar la seguridad de este puesto - respondió el mayor para luego dirigirse a Shelby: - ¿Sus hombres ya tomaron sus posiciones, teniente?

El teniente Shelby no respondió inmediatamente, sino que esperó a que el sargento Ordoñez terminara con el informe que le estaba dando a través de la red táctica del pelotón.

- Sí, señor. Ya desplegamos a todas las escuadras, incluida la de reserva.

- Muy bien... - asintió Lauritsen - dígales que apunten sus armas, pero que no disparen hasta ser atacados.

La vista de Rick se nubló, y todo lo que podía pensar el piloto mientras veía a Lauritsen quieto y calmado como si nada era en que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de todo control... y sus esperanzas de que todo quedara en la nada murieron cuando Shelby transmitió la orden del mayor a sus tropas.

Allá abajo, en el perímetro de la base, medio centenar de soldados apuntaron sus armas a la marea humana de refugiados.

La sangre de Rick se heló, y el aire comenzó a faltar en los pulmones del piloto mientras trataba de hacer recapacitar al mayor Lauritsen.

- ¡Mayor, son civiles, es nuestro deber prestarles asistencia! ¡Esas son nuestras órdenes!

- ¡Lo sé, comandante! - estalló Lauritsen, abandonando por completo su aparente calma.

Al grito del mayor, todos los que estaban en la plataforma de comando se dieron vuelta para ver lo que ocurría, encontrándose con un piloto de combate resuelto enfrentado a un ingeniero militar que parecía tornarse más furioso con cada paso que daba hacia el piloto.

- ¿Cree que no lo puedo comprender? - bramó Lauritsen, señalando la base con su mano. - ¡Esta base está a medio construir, y no tenemos ni remotamente los medios y suministros necesarios para atender a esa cantidad de personas! ¡Yo lo puedo entender, usted lo puede entender, pero esas personas que están afuera no lo entenderán! ¿Cree que van a aceptar que no podemos siquiera prestarles toda la atención necesaria?

- ¡Tendremos una tragedia si disparamos contra ellos! - insistió Rick.

- ¡Tendremos una tragedia si no los mantenemos a raya!

Rick tomó un poco de aire para calmarse, y continuó con un tono más tranquilo.

- No podemos simplemente cargar las armas y esperar a que se vayan, señor. Aunque más no sea, debemos darle una mano a esta gente...

Evitando mirar a Rick, Lauritsen contempló lo que estaba teniendo lugar en el acceso principal de la base, gracias a los binoculares y al panorama que le brindaba la plataforma de comando. Era realmente una situación que nadie de los allí presentes deseaba tener que manejar... y eso hacía que todos sintieran algo de compasión por el mayor Bjorn Lauritsen.

El barullo y ruido que había acompañado la llegada de los refugiados había muerto, reemplazado por un silencio roto solamente por los rotores de los tres helicópteros Commanchero que mantenían sus cañones apuntados a la marea humana, con el fin de intimidarlos y prevenir que hicieran algo particularmente estúpido.

En tierra, las escuadras de soldados de infantería, encabezadas por el sargento Ordoñez, se mantenían firmes y con los fusiles de asalto listos para disparar a la primera señal de problemas. Tres vehículos utilitarios Hummer estaban allí para apoyarlos, y encima de cada uno de ellos, un soldado apuntaba ametralladoras a la masa humana, reforzando aquel bloqueo que -al menos como lo esperaba Lauritsen- buscaba ser suficientemente disuasivo.

Pero lo más impresionante eran los tres Veritech en modo Battloid que estaban de pie junto al acceso principal... intimidantes, aterrorizantes e inescrutables, imponiendo el terror con su sola y monstruosa apariencia. Era más disuasiva la imagen de tres gigantescos robots de doce metros de altura que las armas de los soldados, vehículos y helicópteros, y los miles de refugiados se quedaron en silencio, temerosos de provocar la furia de aquellas máquinas de guerra.

Se había logrado una tensa calma... que tan sólo necesitaba de un único acto de estupidez por parte de cualquiera para convertirse en una hecatombe.

Rick observaba la escena con suma atención, aunque en realidad estaba viéndose a sí mismo hacía casi un mes... estaba viendo a los heridos y sufrientes de Helmstown, atiborrando aquella ciudad en espera de una salvación que no les iba a llegar... los gritos de dolor y las súplicas de auxilio... las pocas personas organizadas que trataban de calmar la situación y aliviar el desastre, sólo para encontrarse con que sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles.

Y en medio de todo, la muerte... la única ama y señora del planeta Tierra.

Estaba por pasar una vez más... otra vez le tocaba a Rick estar en una situación en la que probablemente hubiera que escoger quiénes iban a vivir y quiénes tendrían que morir... y cerrando los puños con decisión, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se juró que esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Pero para que fueran diferentes, primero tendría que calmar el conflicto que parecía estar a segundos de estallar.

- ¿Órdenes, señor? - solicitó uno de los pilotos de Commanchero a la plataforma de comando vía radio.

Nadie respondió, y al piloto de helicóptero le siguió el sargento del pelotón de Shelby, esforzándose para ser oído por encima del barullo.

- Aquí el sargento Ordoñez. Necesitamos órdenes...

Rick miró a Lauritsen, quien se había quedado congelado en su sitio, y sintió que ya era hora de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

- No va a servir de nada que les disparemos, mayor... ya hubo demasiada muerte.

Dejando de lado su contemplación, Lauritsen se quedó taladrando a Rick con la mirada, con sus dientes apretados, mientras en su interior consideraba todas las opciones. Como buen ingeniero, estaba preparado para revisar alternativas de acción y descartar las impracticables siguiendo estrictos y lógicos análisis de costo y beneficio. Pero había veces en que simplemente no podía conseguirse una solución aceptable.

Algunas veces, sólo cabía hacer lo mejor que se pudiera con lo poco que se tenía.

- Contácteme con la enfermería, cabo - ordenó Lauritsen al técnico de radio.

- De inmediato, señor.

Los segundos pasaron mientras el técnico se ponía en contacto con la enfermería, cosa que tomó algunos intentos hasta tener éxito.

- Doctor Trinh, ¿cuáles son nuestras capacidades de atención médica? - preguntó Lauritsen en cuanto pudo lograrse el contacto con la enfermería de la Base.

El encargado del puesto médico tardó en contestar... era evidente que estaba haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza.

- Limitadas, señor. Podemos dar atención básica en tandas de treinta o cuarenta, pero nuestras capacidades quirúrgicas son insuficientes para tratar a más de cinco o seis personas al mismo tiempo. Si tuviéramos funcionando el ala de hospital, tal vez...

- Pero no la tenemos, doctor - lo interrumpió Lauritsen. - ¿Qué necesita para atender a dos mil personas?

- Un milagro, señor.

Rick empalideció; toda esa situación era como estar en Helmstown otra vez... sólo que él estaba en el lugar terrible que en aquel pueblo había ocupado el doctor Brancher, y esta vez el piloto pudo entender el dilema monstruoso que aquel médico de pueblo debió enfrentar.

Una vez más la aritmética del diablo forzaba a las personas a hacer cálculos atroces.

- No tengo medicamentos suficientes como para doscientas personas... y el vuelo de suministros del SDF-1 no llegará sino hasta pasado mañana - reveló el médico, terminando así de destrozar las esperanzas de Rick.

- ¿Puede prestar un mínimo de atención médica elemental? ¿Revisiones de estado físico? ¿Curar heridas superficiales?

- Sí, se puede - respondió el médico tras unos segundos de considerar las opciones.

- Excelente. Tenga la enfermería lista, doctor Trinh... le estaremos enviando pacientes en poco tiempo. Y si ve al teniente Yuan por allí, dígale que prepare todas las carpas de campaña que pueda encontrar... las vamos a necesitar a todas esta noche.

- Haremos lo posible, señor... Trinh fuera.

El canal con la enfermería se cerró, y el mayor Lauritsen buscó sentarse en donde pudiera para recuperar el aliento.

Mientras tanto, Rick no podía dejar de sonreír y de sentir que las cosas tal vez estaban cambiando para mejor... al menos habría algo de alivio. Al observar al resto del personal de la plataforma de comando, Rick pudo ver que todos ellos respiraban más tranquilos, confortados por saber que al menos la crisis que estaban enfrentando no iría a terminar en un baño de sangre.

El descanso de Lauritsen duró poco, ya que muy pronto el ingeniero estaba una vez más en la radio para transmitir instrucciones a los encargados de la cantina militar.

- Que la cantina trabaje a todo lo que puede... necesitaremos todas las raciones que podamos dar.

Lauritsen podía ser frío, pero era un excelente organizador, y todo su ser estaba enfocado en cómo hacer un mejor uso de los recursos disponibles para paliar la situación potencialmente desastrosa que ahora tenía entre manos.

- Contacte al SDF-1 y solicite el envío de suministros de emergencia - indicó el ingeniero al operador de radio del puesto de comando. - Dígales que tenemos una situación de emergencia humanitaria en la Base Granite y necesitamos médicos y equipos de atención para resolverla.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el radiooperador acató las instrucciones de Lauritsen, y rápidamente buscó ponerse en contacto con el Cuartel General.

Ahora le había llegado el turno al teniente Shelby de recibir nuevas órdenes de parte del mayor de ingenieros.

- Teniente, diga a sus hombres que no bajen la alerta. Que el sargento Ordoñez les diga a los refugiados que envíen un grupo de cuarenta de los más heridos entre ellos para recibir atención... cuando hayamos terminado con ellos, pueden enviar otros cuarenta. Si alguno de los refugiados intenta algo, que disparen salvas al aire, y si continúan en su actitud... tienen permiso para disparar.

Shelby hizo un saludo militar y contactó a Ordoñez a través del comunicador de su casco para transmitir las instrucciones de Lauritsen, cosa que hizo visiblemente aliviado.

- Esperemos que no sea necesario, señor - intervino Rick, con la garganta seca por la tensión y sintiendo que la sangre le volvía a recorrer el cuerpo, dejando atrás el terror que le inspiraba la idea de presidir una masacre.

- Yo también, comandante - murmuró Lauritsen, observando con los binoculares a los primeros pequeños grupos de refugiados que, escoltados por paramédicos y algunos soldados, transponían el perímetro de la Base Granite y marchaban raudos a la enfermería. - Esperemos que todo salga más o menos bien...

Iba a ser una larga noche.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 11 de mayo de 2011

Para Lisa Hayes, pocas cosas ayudaban a dejar atrás las tensiones de un día largo de trabajo como una buena y refrescante ducha. Tras terminar su turno de servicio en la Central de Operaciones a las 1700, y pasar una hora entera junto al almirante Gloval y los delegados civil y militar de América del Sur dialogando acerca de la situación en esa región del mundo, Lisa se daba el gusto de dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo, sintiendo la caricia de cada gota como si fuera una bendición.

Diez minutos pasó bajo la ducha, y luego de secarse y darle el mantenimiento acostumbrado a su cabello frente al espejo del baño, Lisa fue a su dormitorio a ponerse algo de ropa cómoda. Se decidió por unos pantalones jeans, una camiseta y un sweater, lo suficientemente cómodo e informal como para encarar la expedición de compras que tendría en breve.

Una vez que terminó con todo, echó un vistazo al reloj despertador que tenía en la mesa de luz de su dormitorio. Eran exactamente las 1830, y Claudia terminaría con su propio turno en la Central en menos de quince minutos... lo que le daba a Lisa un total de veinticinco minutos o media hora hasta que Claudia se hiciera presente en la puerta del camarote para ir de compras.

Luego de un día como aquel, Lisa apreciaba enormemente el tener media hora sin nada para hacer, así que tras prepararse una taza de café, se sentó a beberla en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de estar de su camarote. Pensó en poner algo de música para relajarse, pero decidió que con el silencio que imperaba en el camarote era ya más que suficiente para dejar volar sus pensamientos.

Como de costumbre, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Rick.

Alguien le había dicho una vez a Lisa que la ausencia hacía que el corazón se volviera más cariñoso, y por lo que había vivido durante esas dos semanas, ella estaba más que dispuesta a validar aquella frase como verdadera.

El día que Rick dejó la nave para partir en la misión, ella pensó que le sería difícil resistir dos semanas sin él luego de los momentos que habían compartido, pero jamás había creído que esos días le serían eternos y casi insoportables. Había tratado de refugiarse en el trabajo, tanto en la Central de Operaciones como junto al almirante Gloval en la maraña de asuntos políticos en los que se veía envuelto, pero ni siquiera allí podía escapar de todo lo que extrañaba a Rick. Por suerte, todo ese asunto de los refugiados que aparecieron en la Base Granite pudo resolverse sin que hubiera que lamentar muertos o heridos.

La lectura de aquel informe había dejado a Lisa temblando de pavor por la suerte de su piloto, y se preguntó si de ahora en adelante sufriría así cada vez que Rick partiera en una misión.

Si le hubieran dicho a Lisa que terminaría perdidamente enamorada de aquel piloto bocón que se había montado en un Veritech el día que comenzó la guerra, ella lo hubiera descartado de plano como una broma de mal gusto. Pero ya no era una broma... su relación había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo que, con cada día que pasaba en la soledad de la ausencia de Rick, ella se encontraba un poco más enloquecida con él, sin poder desear otra cosa más que tenerlo a su lado y compensar aquellas semanas de ausencia con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

Si bien se las arreglaba todas las mañanas para ponerse en contacto con Rick en la red táctica, eso sólo había hecho que la ausencia física de él la afectara más; una cosa es saber que la otra persona está lejos, y otra muy distinta es poder verlo y hablar, pero no tocarlo o sentirlo junto a ella.

Su mente rememoró toda su relación con Rick, desde el día que empezó la guerra, con ese comienzo tan poco auspicioso a través de la pantalla de la red táctica, pasando por la vez que Rick la rescató de la Base Sara en Marte... el cautiverio en la nave de Breetai y su loco escape, el día que lo derribó en el Pacífico, las visitas al hospital, la tarde que los dos habían pasado extraviados en el SDF-1... el día que ella dejó la fortaleza en su fútil intento de acabar la guerra. Cada uno de esos episodios, lo supiera en ese momento o no, habían hecho más intensos y profundos los sentimientos que en ella despertaba aquel piloto tan desesperante como encantador.

Pero había más recuerdos.

El día que la Tierra murió, hacía poco más de tres semanas. Las lágrimas afloraron en los ojos de Lisa al volver a aquel día. Lágrimas de terror por la magnitud del holocausto. Lágrimas de dolor por la muerte de su padre. Lágrimas de angustia por el final que tan cerca había estado.

Lágrimas de alegría al ver a Rick Hunter descendiendo literalmente hasta el Infierno para rescatarla. Lágrimas de felicidad con aquel primer beso que se dieron en medio de la devastación. Lágrimas de alivio al saber que el SDF-1 había sobrevivido a la apocalíptica batalla.

Y lo que vino después, salvando algunas excepciones, fue completamente maravilloso, llevando a Lisa a un estado de felicidad que jamás hubiera creído posible, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños.

En el fondo de su ser, Lisa sentía que ya estaba lista... que faltaba muy poco para que acabara con sus últimas dudas y resquemores y fuera capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras que sentía que eran la única verdad de su vida. Aquellas palabras con las que por fin rompería con las últimas ataduras que le impedían explorar a fondo aquello que estaba naciendo entre los dos.

Pero faltaba poco... tan poco. Sólo una noche más de soledad, y ya lo tendría de regreso junto a ella.

El timbre de su camarote sonó y Lisa corrió presurosa a abrir la puerta, aunque antes de que llegara allí, escuchó cómo varios repiques del timbre seguían al primero, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa...

- Aquí estás, después de todo... - dijo Claudia una vez que se abrió la puerta del camarote. - Vamos, tenemos mucho que comprar. ¿Tienes la lista?

Lisa se limitó a sostener una pequeña papeleta en la mano, que tenía escrito todo lo que iba a comprar en aquella salida.

- No esperaba menos de ti, jefa de Operaciones - se burló Claudia. - Como de costumbre, organización perfecta y planificación superior.

- ¡Pues gracias!

- Ni lo menciones, comandante. Por cierto, hablé con Sammie y Kim antes de terminar el turno, y ellas van a organizar una "noche de chicas" esta noche. ¡Desde ya que estás invitada, Lisa!

¿Una fiesta? Por lo que sabía, cualquier "noche de chicas" del Trío Terrible (aún cuando le faltara uno de sus miembros) solía ser una cruza salvaje entre un pijama party y una noche de juerga, y a Lisa le entró un súbito temor ante la idea.

- Gracias, Claudia, pero no sé si debería, mañana tengo que...

- Por supuesto que vendrás - la interrumpió Claudia levantando una mano, y guiñando el ojo, le dijo: - Considéralo como un adelanto de tu despedida de soltera...

- ¡Claudia...!

- No te preocupes... sé que falta mucho para eso. Ahora ¿qué dices si vamos de compras?

Las dos amigas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dando inicio al resto de la tarde.

La expedición de compras fue un completo éxito que además no les tomó demasiado tiempo en completar, y Claudia acompañó a Lisa hasta su camarote para dejar todas las cosas que había comprado aquella tarde. Comida, papas fritas, condimentos y especias, Petite Cola, jugo... un vino, unas velas e incluso un CD de música lenta para ayudar con la ambientación.

Todo con un único propósito: hacer que el reencuentro de Rick con ella fuera algo _especial_ e inolvidable.

Mientras Lisa guardaba todo en su lugar con la prolijidad y organización que la caracterizaba, Claudia no pudo dejar de sonreír y pensar una única cosa:

"_Richard Hunter... lo sepas o no, te sacaste el premio mayor de la lotería_".

- Perfecto, ya está - dijo Lisa en cuanto terminó de organizar todo, y caminando hacia donde estaba Claudia le dijo: - Sólo falta cocinar y entonces...

- Entonces estará listo para que lo atrapes. Lisa, permíteme decir que... en mi humilde opinión...

- ¿Sí?

- Lo tendrás completamente rendido a tus pies - concluyó Claudia con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Lisa se sonrojó con la idea, deseando fervientemente que se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Con aquella escala técnica concluida, las dos amigas caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía el Trío Terrible. A pesar de que con su ascenso a oficiales cada una tenía derecho a un camarote individual, las tres amigas insistieron en compartir una habitación mayor entre las tres, y ante ellas ni siquiera los burócratas que manejaban las cuestiones de asignaciones de camarote en el SDF-1 pudieron imponer sus aburridas reglas.

Y era por eso que el camarote con dormitorio de tres camas, baño completo, cocineta y comedor se había convertido en el epicentro identificado de los chismes y parranda en la fortaleza espacial... lo que daba como resultado que hacía que Lisa Hayes se sintiera un tanto cohibida de entrar a ese camarote.

Claudia llamó a la puerta mientras que Lisa se quedaba en silencio e inquieta sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar, hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta... dejando que se escuchara en el pasillo el volumen demasiado alto de un equipo de música.

- ¡Buenas noches, chicas! Pasen, pasen por favor... - exclamaron Sammie y Kim, cada una de ellas con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, la comandante Lisa Hayes entró a la habitación del Trío y se resignó a lo que vendría.

La noche fue, para sorpresa de Lisa, en extremo entretenida. A pesar de consistir en comida chatarra a cargo de Kim, la cena resultó ser mejor de lo que había parecido al comienzo, y lentamente, conforme pasaba el tiempo y su propia timidez daba paso a la posibilidad de relajarse y disfrutar de la noche, Lisa se sintió cada vez más cómoda en medio de esa reunión de chicas, sorprendiéndose incluso de ser capaz de seguir el humor torrencial de Kim y Sammie y aportar algunas bromas de su propia cosecha.

Era un cambio notable no sólo para Lisa, quien durante muchos años se convenció y a los demás de que sólo existía el deber en su vida, sino también para Claudia, Sammie y Kim, quienes por primera vez empezaron a ver en Lisa a una mujer especial... una persona amable, ingeniosa y divertida que ellas ignoraban que existiera.

En un momento Lisa se puso a pensar que tal vez ella se había perdido de demasiadas cosas... de la posibilidad de ser, entre otras, una chica normal con amigas. Pero, si con Rick había decidido recuperar todos esos años perdidos en soledad, bien podía recuperar junto a sus amigas aquellos años de aislamiento.

Definitivamente había sido una buena idea concurrir a la fiesta ofrecida por el Trío. Esa fiesta era un remanso de alegría en medio de tanta desolación con la que tenían que convivir diariamente.

Tras acabar con la comida y dar cuenta del postre, las cuatro amigas se sentaron en torno a la mesa a continuar su charla. Por supuesto, y en esto Lisa ya no se sentía tan cómoda, el tema de conversación obligado era la relación que había nacido entre ella y Rick, así como los preparativos para el reencuentro que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Atravesar un interrogatorio del Trío (aún faltando Vanessa) sobre su vida privada era una de las pocas cosas que le hacía a Lisa desear estar enfrentando un ataque Zentraedi.

Luego de un buen rato de charla que había oscilado entre la conversación amable y el interrogatorio crudo y despiadado, Kim y Sammie se dieron por satisfechas con los datos que habían logrado arrancar de Lisa, y no se privaron de desearle a la comandante Hayes la mejor de las suertes en su nueva relación... agregándole además comentarios picantes que pusieron a la seria Lisa Hayes en la nada envidiable situación de desear ser tragada por la tierra.

Pero al rescate de Lisa corrió un aliado inesperado: la televisión. Ya estaba acercándose la hora en la que el Trío Terrible (o lo que quedaba de él) se sentaba frente al televisor para buscar algo de qué reírse, y ni Lisa ni Claudia pusieron objeción alguna a que las chicas siguieran con su ritual.

- Veamos qué hay en televisión - anunció Sammie. - Tal vez encontremos una buena película.

Asintiendo, Kim tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

Las opciones de zapping eran pocas, dado que apenas había ocho canales internos de televisión en el SDF-1: los dos canales de la MBS (uno de interés general y otro de noticias), un par de canales de cine, un par de canales de música, un canal infantil y uno de documentales. Y la programación de aquel día no era atractiva en absoluto para Kim, quien hacía zapping a una velocidad fenomenal que les hacía imposible a Lisa y Claudia tener una idea de lo que había en la pantalla.

- Cine... aburrido; infantiles... ni lo mencionen; noticias... olvídenlo - murmuraba Kim al ritmo del cambio de canal que hacía con el control remoto.

- ¡Oigan, va a empezar "Noches para Llorar"! - exclamó Sammie tras unos segundos de buscar en su memoria.

Al escuchar esto, Kim cambió bruscamente de canal para llegar a la señal de interés general de la MBS, sin dejar de maldecir a su amiga por haberse acordado tan tarde de ese programa.

- ¡¿Y qué esperabas para decírmelo, un telegrama?!

- No me digan que ven esa basura... - protestó Claudia con incredulidad en su mirada.

- No es basura, es un excelente informe periódico de inteligencia - replicó Kim con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada cómplice hacia su socia del Trío.

- ¡Y de primer nivel! - agregó Sammie con entusiasmo, sumándose a la defensa iniciada por su amiga.

- Inteligencia es lo que le falta a la presentadora... - se burló Claudia, y por lo bajo dijo al oído de Lisa: - Y a la audiencia también.

Las dos amigas se rieron con gusto, y mucho más cuando Kim y Sammie las miraron extrañadas, sin saber qué habían estado diciendo sobre ellas, pero cualquier contraataque quedó abortado cuando se escuchó el tema de apertura del programa, lo que captó toda la atención de Kim y Sammie a la pantalla mientras Claudia y Lisa hablaban entre ellas sin la presión del Trío.

"Noches para Llorar" era un popular programa de rumores y noticias del espectáculo que transmitía la MBS todas las noches. Su conductora, Chelsea Laine, era una periodista de noticiero que había cambiado los titulares serios y la política por el brillo y las historias sórdidas de la farándula, y que se había ganado a conciencia el título de "la reina de los rumores en el SDF-1".

No importaba que muchos de esos rumores fueran tan delirantes e infundados que no valían el tiempo de transmisión que ocupaban, o el aire que desperdiciaba Chelsea Laine en reportarlos; eso no había evitado que "Noches para Llorar" fuera todo un éxito de rating entre la reducida teleaudiencia de Ciudad Macross.

- Buenas noches, y bienvenidos a "Noches para Llorar" - dijo Laine a la cámara con una expresión compungida más falsa que billete de tres créditos. - Luego de tres semanas de duelo tras la tragedia que golpeó a nuestro mundo, hemos vuelto para mantenerlos a todos ustedes informados acerca de lo que pasa en ese mundito que tanto queremos y admiramos... la comunidad artística de Ciudad Macross.

* * *

Los dos hombres permanecían en la relativa seguridad de un automóvil estacionado en las cercanías del estudio principal de la MBS, escudriñando concienzudamente a las personas que entraban y salían de la sede del más importante medio de comunicación de Ciudad Macross.

Ya llevaban una hora completa esperando a que saliera su blanco, y para el hombre alto la irritación de ver cómo se desperdiciaba el tiempo era sólo comparable con la furia que le despertaba tener que recurrir a alguien como... su blanco. Y el problema para el hombre alto era que su objetivo representaba todo lo que él odiaba y despreciaba en el mundo, con lo que verse forzado a utilizarlo en sus planes era algo que él no aceptaba graciosamente.

Por lo menos su conciencia estaba limpia: no había perdido oportunidad de dejar en claro su opinión al respecto durante las reuniones de planificación.

A su lado, en el asiento del acompañante del automóvil, el hombre más bajo hizo caso omiso de las maldiciones entrecortadas de su socio... por más que sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él con tanta tardanza.

Había demasiadas cosas en juego para los dos hombres como para que todo quedara arriesgado por la demora.

Quizás su objetivo estaba demasiado ocupado adentro del edificio, o tal vez se las había arreglado para ser el centro de atención, como siempre lo hacía... pero llegó un momento en que para el hombre bajo ya no importaba lo que fuera que su objetivo estuviera haciendo dentro del edificio.

Sorprendido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, el alto apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo descendía su socio del auto y se apeaba en la vereda.

- Me harté, voy a esperarlo afuera - decidió el hombre bajo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto demasiado expresiva.

- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

El bajo se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que hiciera su socio para matar el tiempo; todo lo que le importaba era que el paso que tenían previsto para ese día fuera dado como correspondía.

- Lo que quieras, ve a pasear por la ciudad... pero va a ser mejor si yo me ocupo de esto sólo. Si nos ve a los dos en este auto, va a pensar que el Gobierno está queriendo arrestarlo... y no lo necesitamos hecho un histérico.

- No me hagas soñar - murmuró el hombre alto antes de hacer un último esfuerzo para desistir de la empresa. - ¿Estás completamente seguro de todo esto?

Su socio se veía cansado... cansado de volver una y otra vez sobre la misma cuestión, y especialmente cansado de la paranoia profesional del hombre alto, por más que en otras oportunidades pudiera llegar a ser un excelente recurso.

- Ya lo hablamos demasiadas veces... y pensé que ya estábamos de acuerdo en lo que íbamos a hacer.

- Estar de acuerdo es una cosa - replicó el alto sin inmutarse. - Otra muy distinta es que me convenzas de que es lo correcto.

Una sonrisa carente de humor apareció en el rostro del hombre más bajo, mientras le daba una mirada al edificio de la MBS.

- No sé si vaya a ser lo correcto, mi amigo... pero sí sé que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en un momento como éste.

Adentro del automóvil, el otro se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado, haciéndole saber sin palabras a su socio que desde ese momento él se lavaba las manos respecto de todo lo que iba a hacer.

No que le importara mucho a su socio, que sólo tenía una última cosa para decir.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer...

* * *

La expresión compungida de la conductora de "Noches para Llorar" dio paso a una sonrisa igual de falsa, pero que cumplía su efecto, en el momento en que anunció con bombos y platillos lo que tenía preparado para su programa de aquella noche:

- Esta noche, tenemos a una invitada muy especial, alguien que ha trascendido el mundo del espectáculo para convertirse en un símbolo de lucha y victoria para todos nosotros. ¡Damas y caballeros, démosle a nuestra invitada la bienvenida que se merece...!

De pronto, a Lisa la asaltó una sensación de disgusto casi incontrolable, y sin que lo supiera había cerrado sus puños y contraído sus labios en un rictus de incomodidad, mientras en la pantalla del televisor y ajena por completo a las emociones que provocaba en un camarote del ala de oficiales del SDF-1, hacía su aparición Lynn Minmei como la gran invitada a ser entrevistada aquella noche.

* * *

Recostado contra la pared de un callejón, junto a una puerta de servicio de los estudios de la MBS, Kyle atacaba sin piedad y con tragos largos la petaca de whisky que había traído consigo en el bolsillo de su saco. Minmei podía seguir jugando a la estrellita para los medios y posar para las cámaras todo lo que quisiera, pero él ya estaba un poco harto de aparecer simplemente como una frívola figura del espectáculo, por lo que aprovechando que las cámaras de "Noches para Llorar" se clavaron en su prima, él abandonó el estudio y corrió para refugiarse en la soledad del callejón y en el olvido del alcohol.

En su interior rugía sin control la furia, y ante ella crecía la desesperación del joven por hacer algo para calmarla, antes de que se volviera completamente loco.

Durante las últimas semanas, su frustración crecía con cada nuevo rumor que le llegaba, especialmente conforme esos rumores versaban más sobre los manejos políticos que tenían lugar entre los militares y los traidores políticos que se habían puesto a su servicio.

Estaban entregando la Tierra en bandeja de plata a los militares... y a nadie le importaba.

¡A nadie más que a él! ¿Cómo podía ser que todo el resto de las personas fueran tan ciegas y desesperadas como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¡Era tan frustrante...! Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese estupor alcohólico era destruir algo, y si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad, tal vez hubiera encarado de frente a un Zentraedi.

Para sorpresa y terror de Lynn Kyle, una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Es usted Lynn Kyle?

Kyle giró para contemplar a la persona que le había hablado, reaccionando con rapidez a pesar de la incipiente embriaguez que lo consumía.

- Soy yo - dijo con bastante irritación y vergüenza en su voz. - ¿Qué desea?

El hombre que le había hablado era una persona de baja estatura vestida en un traje algo gastado por el tiempo, cuyas facciones Kyle no podía ver a causa de la penumbra y de la visión borrosa que tenía cortesía del alcohol.

- Permítame presentarse, señor Lynn - anunció el hombre, caminando hacia Kyle y ofreciéndole una mano. - Sean Brent es mi nombre, y sólo quería hablar con usted... sobre ciertas cosas.

Kyle estrechó la mano de Brent con recelo y disgusto, especialmente ante la apariencia tan de película barata de espías que estaba tomando aquella situación.

- ¿Qué cosas, señor Brent?

- Temas de interés mutuo - contestó en tono críptico el recién llegado mientras encendía un cigarrillo. - Me considero un... ciudadano preocupado, uno de muchos, le puedo asegurar. Y por lo que he escuchado de usted, me parece que usted también lo es.

* * *

En uno de los sets del estudio principal de la MBS, continuaba la entrevista que le realizaban a Minmei, transmitida en vivo y en directo a todos los habitantes de la fortaleza espacial. Ya llevaban diez minutos de entrevista, y la presentadora sintió que ya era el momento de ser más incisiva y de apuntar a temas más personales de la vida de Minmei.

- Minmei, eres ahora un símbolo de lucha y esperanza para toda la población de Ciudad Macross y, me atrevería a decir, para la humanidad entera. ¿Qué sientes al respecto? - preguntó Chelsea Laine para abrir el interrogatorio.

En su sillón de lujo, Lynn Minmei no supo qué cosa era más enceguecedora: si las luces del set de televisión donde se llevaba a cabo la entrevista, o el recargado maquillaje que portaba la presentadora.

- Es realmente hermoso y un honor muy grande, aunque para serte sincera no deja de abrumarme. Significó mucho esfuerzo todo lo que hicimos durante la batalla, tanto los que hicimos ese recital final como todas las demás personas que participaron, e incluso los soldados que pelearon. Ellos también hicieron cosas importantes, después de todo...

Sin que Minmei pudiera saberlo, en un camarote del ala de oficiales del SDF-1, cuatro mujeres lanzaban abucheos al televisor, tanto de incredulidad por lo que estaba diciendo la cantante como de rabia ante la forma condescendiente con la que ella había minimizado los esfuerzos de los militares durante la batalla, sin los cuales muy probablemente la Señorita Macross se hubiera visto reducida a polvo espacial.

- Siempre fui una romántica - continuó Minmei con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios - y por eso me llena de alegría saber que no fue al final la fuerza de las armas la que ganó la guerra, sino algo tan humano y hermoso como el amor.

"_Bueno saber que hicimos nuestro trabajo como la banda de apoyo_" bufó una voz de mujer en un camarote militar.

- Es curioso que nombres el tema del amor, Minmei... - dijo Laine como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando flotar una pregunta implícita en el aire.

Ante aquella conductora con aspecto de diva y delicadeza de piraña, Minmei decidió que lo mejor era jugar a lo seguro.

- ¿Por qué es curioso?

- Porque ese tema es uno de los que más le interesan a tus admiradores. Francamente, Minmei, nos tienes a todos en ascuas con la marcha de tu vida sentimental. ¿Podrías comentarnos algo al respecto? - disparó la presentadora, mirando fijo a Minmei a los ojos.

La joven estrella quedó congelada por un segundo.

¿Qué podía comentar? ¿Que la habían dejado plantada? ¿Y por una mujer mayor, como para agregar insulto al dolor?

- Oh, no tengo mucho de qué hablar... - dijo la cantante, esperando poder evadir la pregunta y pasar a temas más... alegres.

Pero Chelsea Laine era demasiado experimentada como dejarse desviar por una evasiva tan torpe, y con mayor resolución decidió encarar de nuevo el tema. No iba a dejar que Lynn Minmei se le escapara tan fácilmente.

- ¡No tienes por qué ser modesta conmigo, Minmei! No sólo dejaste a los Zentraedi pasmados con ese beso que Kyle y tú se dieron durante la batalla... te aseguro que muchos quieren saber si hay algo más allí.

- ¿Entre Kyle y yo? - balbuceó Minmei.

- O entre tú y, por lo que se cuenta, un piloto de combate militar. ¿Qué puedes contarnos?

De todas las cosas que podía preguntar... tenía que sacar el tema de Rick. Minmei esperaba que ni Chelsea ni las cámaras hubieran captado la irritación que seguramente su mirada habría dejado en evidencia, y respiró un poco antes de dar su siguiente movimiento.

- Si hablas de Rick Hunter, - comenzó Minmei con una sonrisa enorme, aunque quienes más la conocían en su intimidad pudieran reconocer que no era una de sus sonrisas alegres - siempre fue una persona especial para mí, alguien por quien siento mucho cariño...

Afortunadamente para Minmei, ella no escuchó el "¡Por todos los cielos!" dicho en frustración en un camarote militar alejado de los estudios de la MBS.

- Pues creo que hablamos de la misma persona... Y dime ¿cómo marchan las cosas entre ustedes? - preguntó Chelsea, inclinándose hacia adelante y dedicándole a Minmei su sonrisa más falsa y su mirada más estremecedora.

Por un breve instante, Minmei se estremeció en la silla, sintiendo el peso de la pregunta y la presión de las cámaras sobre ella. ¿Cómo podía decir la verdad? ¿Cómo podía dar a conocer que su relación con Rick había quedado tal vez irremediablemente dañada? ¿Cómo podía salir en cámara, en vivo y en directo, a reconocer que ella, la mujer más deseada de Ciudad Macross, había dejado escapar a un hombre como Rick? Su credibilidad, su imagen, su carrera... todo podría irse a pique si quedaba en evidencia que había perdido ante alguien como...

Pero tampoco podía quedarse muda ante la pregunta... tanto la presentadora como la audiencia esperaban una respuesta, y un silencio pasmado sería tan destructivo para ella como revelar lo que había pasado.

Respirando profundamente antes de responder, Lynn Minmei decidió que había veces en que era preferible ser más creativa que... sincera. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Rick comprendiera... o que quizás volviera en sí, y regresara a donde tenía que estar.

* * *

Sentadas en las sillas del camarote del Trío Terrible, Lisa, Claudia, Sammie y Kim tenían los ojos clavados en la pantalla, ansiosas de saber qué diría la estrella favorita de Ciudad Macross sobre el estado de su relación con Rick. Era más curioso para Lisa, quien jamás había sentido una devoción especial hacia Minmei o hacia los programas de rumores del espectáculo, pero que ahora contemplaba esa pantalla como si fuera lo único en el mundo, movida por una curiosidad malsana y perversa.

- Bueno, las cosas marchan muy bien entre nosotros, Chelsea - dijo Minmei con una gran sonrisa.

La presentadora no pudo reprimir una mueca de frustración; Chelsea Laine era conocida por no quedarse jamás conforme con respuestas vagas de sus invitados, y como solía hacerlo en circunstancias como aquella, decidió apretar las clavijas de su invitada.

- ¿Pero qué quieres decir con "muy bien", Minmei? ¿Muy bien como amigos, muy bien como amantes, muy bien como pareja...?

Otra expresión de inocencia y desconcierto afloró en la cara de Minmei.

- Muy bien como... muy bien.

- Sabemos que ahora está fuera de la nave en una misión... tuviste oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con él antes de que se fuera.

- Bueno, Chelsea, sabes que él está ocupado con el ejército y yo con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, pero pudimos hacernos un rato para encontrarnos.

La mirada de Chelsea se iluminó con lo que Minmei le acababa de decir. En su mente sólo apareció una palabra:

Primicia.

- ¡Esto es interesante! ¿Y qué hicieron? - la invitó a continuar la conductora, pero Minmei no dejaba de intentar maniobras evasivas.

- Oh, charlamos un poco... nos pusimos al día con nuestras cosas, tú sabes... pasamos la noche juntos...

- ¿Pasaron la noche juntos como...? - insistió la presentadora, gesticulando con las manos para que Minmei se explayara de una vez por todas.

La estrella del canto miró nerviosamente a la cámara que tenía frente a ella... y azuzada por la desesperación recurrió a una maniobra que ella pensó que podría salvar no sólo su imagen pública, sino también muchas otras cosas más...

- Pasamos la noche juntos como... _pasamos la noche juntos_ - respondió por fin Minmei, haciendo una risita tonta y mohines de niña cándida, como buscando complicidad por el doble sentido de su respuesta (especialmente en el sentido que había sido más evidente) no sólo en la presentadora del programa, sino en la audiencia.

Sentada en la silla, en el estudio del programa, Chelsea Laine se había quedado atónita ante las palabras de Minmei. ¿Acaso la niña favorita de Ciudad Macross había...? ¿Podía ser que ella tuviera la primicia exclusiva de tamaño evento? Quiso tallarse los ojos para descartar que fuera un sueño, pero las exigencias de su imagen televisiva le impidieron darse ese gusto.

Pero Chelsea Laine no era la única persona que había quedado estupefacta en el SDF-1.

* * *

En el camarote del Trío, cuatro pares de ojos se quedaron congelados mirando la pantalla, mientras Minmei, ajena a todo, continuaba actuando como si fuera una niñita inocente.

Se había hecho un silencio completo en el camarote. Ninguna de las cuatro jóvenes respiraba.

Sammie se había quedado de piedra, pero luego gruñó y, tomando un zapato, lo lanzó en dirección al televisor, golpeando de lleno en la frente de Minmei, quien sin darse por aludida continuaba hablando de lo que iría a hacer en las próximas semanas.

- ¡La maldita zorra, miserable desgraciada, infeliz del demonio...! - estalló Kim hecha una furia, y luego comenzó a insultar profusamente, describiendo con admirable detalle las taras físicas y psicológicas de Minmei y de buena parte del linaje familiar de los Lynn.

Por su parte, Claudia sintió una rabia en su interior que sólo buscaba una excusa para aflorar, y a cada palabra que Minmei continuaba pronunciando en la televisión, crecían en ella las ganas de moler a golpes a la estrellita del canto... y mejor hubiera sido que Rick no hiciera acto de presencia, porque de haberlo hecho, también le hubiera propinado una paliza preventiva, aún cuando creyera que lo que Minmei acababa de decir fuera una sarta de mentiras.

Por más que no sintiera ganas de hacerlo, Claudia se obligó a voltear para encontrarse con la mirada de Lisa, y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

Lisa simplemente se había quedado congelada, con la mirada fija en el infinito y sus ojos desprovistos de todo brillo. Su boca se había quedado rígida en una media sonrisa para nada agradable de ver, y bajando la vista Claudia comprobó que sus puños estaban cerrados a tal punto que los nudillos estaban blancos.

En los ojos de Lisa se reflejaba algo indistinguible e imposible de identificar, y por más que Claudia lo intentara, no había forma alguna de determinar qué clase de emociones estaban corriendo detrás de esos ojos verdes. Era como si Lisa se hubiera convertido casi al instante en un iceberg, frío y triste.

- No te preocupes, Lisa... debe ser todo una mentira - dijo Claudia para tratar de consolarla.

- Ya lo sé.

No había el menor rastro de emoción en el rostro o en la voz de Lisa Hayes... y muy pronto terminó apretando sus labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer en una línea casi imperceptible.

Volvió el silencio a la habitación, excepto por el parloteo de Minmei en el televisor, que llenó de náuseas a la teniente comandante Grant hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más.

- Apaga eso.

- Con gusto - respondió Kim con igual sequedad, apagando el aparato lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando el aparato de televisión se apagó, silenciando de una vez por todas a la estrella que continuaba sonriendo y charlando con la conductora del programa en el que estaba de invitada, Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del camarote, diciendo sólo una cosa cuando llegó allí.

- Si me disculpan, creo que mejor me voy retirando...

Ni Kim, Sammie o Claudia hicieron el menor intento por detenerla, y sólo fue cinco minutos después de que Lisa se hubiera ido, tras ayudar a las chicas a poner las cosas en orden y darle así un tiempo para que Lisa se tranquilizara, que Claudia dejó el camarote para buscar a su amiga.

Las luces en el camarote del Trío se apagaron apenas diez minutos después.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 12 de mayo de 2011

- Bueno, mayor... creo que pueden cuidarse solos por ahora.

En respuesta, el mayor Lauritsen estrechó fuertemente la mano que Rick le ofrecía, y luego echó un vistazo al conjunto de edificios que, aún sin estar terminados, mostraban importantes grados de avance en su construcción.

- Lo haremos, comandante Hunter. Puede decir en el SDF-1 que hemos avanzado bastante, y que creemos que las edificaciones finales de la base estarán acabadas en una semana más. Hasta entonces, podremos arreglárnoslas con los recursos que nos quedan.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con los refugiados, señor?

Lauritsen señaló el casco mutilado del destructor Zentraedi, que se alzaba a lo lejos dominando el horizonte como lo había estado desde el primer día... sólo que ahora estaba rodeado por un puñado de edificaciones bajas y de aspecto precario.

- Reubicamos las estructuras desmontables que no estamos usando allí, y al menos le damos albergue a los más enfermos, a los ancianos y a los niños. El resto está alojado en las carpas de campaña que pudimos darles. Pienso ir a visitar ese lugar en unos días... por lo que mis oficiales me cuentan, ya se está convirtiendo en una verdadera ciudad.

- Cuando llegue al SDF-1, pediré que envíen algo de asistencia adicional para estos lados - ofreció Rick.

- Se lo agradeceré mucho, comandante. Que tenga un feliz regreso a la nave.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Buena suerte.

Tras intercambiar saludos militares, el mayor Lauritsen se alejó en dirección a donde se estaba construyendo el edificio principal de la base, presto a continuar su tarea de supervisar la construcción de esa base militar a la que ahora se le estaba sumando un nuevo poblado.

En el lugar quedó solamente Rick y el Skull Uno, junto a un oficial del Ejército que meneaba la cabeza como si desaprobara todo lo que hacía Rick en el mundo.

- Típico de los pilotos Veritech... se quedan para las fotos y se van para huirle al trabajo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Shelby? - retrucó Rick con una sonrisa. - Somos tan buenos que nos necesitan en todas partes.

- Dejaré que crea eso, señor. Mucha suerte y que tenga un regreso seguro al SDF-1.

Dicho esto, Shelby hizo la venia con toda la firmeza y precisión de la que era capaz, y Rick le respondió de igual manera, para luego estrechar la mano de su contraparte del Ejército.

- Gracias, teniente. Espero verlo de regreso en la nave muy pronto.

Terminados los saludos, Rick corrió en dirección de su caza Veritech, y con la agilidad habitual ganada tras meses de servicio el piloto trepó hasta instalarse en el asiento de su cabina. Al toque de un interruptor la cúpula de vidrio del caza se cerró, aislando a la cabina del resto del mundo, y Rick inició por acto reflejo las maniobras de despegue, activando las poderosas turbinas del Veritech.

En poco menos de veinte segundos, el Skull Uno despegó de la Base Granite en configuración Guardian, acelerando para reunirse con el resto de los cazas del Skull y comenzar así el viaje de regreso al SDF-1.

Minutos después, los nueve cazas Veritech ya estaban surcando los cielos limpios de aquel día, alejándose a gran velocidad de la Base Granite hasta que ésta prácticamente desapareció de sus vistas.

Para Rick Hunter, el regreso al SDF-1 representaba también el regreso tan ansiado y esperado a los brazos de Lisa, con quien no había dejado de soñar desde que se había ido hacía ya dos semanas.

En cuanto la tuviera una vez más con él... tenía tantas cosas planeadas que no sabía por dónde empezar...

Una voz femenina, sensual pero con cierta dosis de exageración, resonó a través de los equipos de comunicación del Skull Uno, sacando a Rick de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días a todos los pilotos que durmieron mal... comienza una nueva transmisión de "Radio V", transmitiendo en la presente frecuencia de la red táctica. Mi nombre es Vanessa, y durante las horas que dure este viaje voy a informarles de lo que está ocurriendo, voy a entretenerlos con las burlas que les dirija, o simplemente les voy a hacer compañía para que no se sientan solos, así que relájense y disfruten...

- Teniente Leeds, la red táctica es para asuntos prioritarios, no para radios clandestinas - la fustigó Rick por el radio, aunque por dentro se reía ante las ocurrencias de la más madura y experta miembro del Trío Terrible.

Vanessa seguía hablando, como si las palabras de Rick nunca hubieran existido.

- De vez en cuando, esta señal podrá ser obstruida por interferencias ajenas al servicio, pero ya estamos trabajando para superarlas.

Meneando la cabeza, Rick dio plena potencia a las turbinas del Veritech, y atrás del Skull Uno el resto de los cazas adoptaba una clásica formación en V, igualando al líder de escuadrón en velocidad. El Ojo de Gato ocupó un lugar en el centro de la formación, rodeado por los cazas Veritech y tratando de no perder el paso de los veloces cazas de combate.

Mientras tanto, Vanessa continuaba hablando por la red táctica, despertando algunas risas entre los pilotos de combate de esa formación.

- El siguiente tema musical es un clásico de todos los tiempos, y fue parte de la banda sonora de una película que arrasó durante el reciente Festival de Cine de la Base Granite. Dedicado para todos los románticos, pero especialmente para aquellos que tienen alguien por quién regresar... los dejo con "Take my Breath Away". Disfrútenlo.

Sabiendo a quién se refería Vanessa con esa dedicatoria, Rick sonrió emocionado en cuanto escuchó las primeras notas de la canción, mientras que en el canal de la red que lo comunicaba con sus pilotos pudo escuchar a más de uno lanzar carcajadas ante el desparpajo de Vanessa, quien para estar terminando su primera misión como controladora de vuelo, estaba demostrando un sentido del humor bastante ocurrente y necesario para los pilotos.

No había pasado un minuto desde que la canción comenzara a sonar cuando Rick tomó la fotografía de Lisa en sus manos, y tras darle un beso, la colocó en un lugar de la cabina donde pudiera verla durante todo el recorrido, sintiendo que la distancia que le faltaba recorrer antes de encontrarse con ella se le hacía excesivamente larga.

Tras algunas horas de vuelo, el viaje de regreso al SDF-1, al igual que el viaje de ida, se hacía largo y tedioso, a pesar de los esfuerzos de "Radio V" por hacerlo más ameno con música (romántica y de otros tipos), chismes militares y del espectáculo, y humor que generalmente iba dirigido a alguno de los pilotos de combate.

Abajo de los cazas, la Tierra continuaba mostrando su devastación, con cráteres y ruinas extendiéndose por kilómetros en todas las direcciones. Los pilotos hacían un esfuerzo por no observar el terreno, y atendían sus instrumentos con toda la concentración de la que eran capaces.

Pero les era difícil... muy difícil ignorar todo ese panorama, sabiendo que había allí gente -personas desesperadas como aquellos refugiados que quisieron entrar en la base- que estaba pasando por privaciones indecibles, en medio de una lucha diaria por sobrevivir un día más.

Para muchos de ellos, lo peor era ver kilómetros y kilómetros de lo mismo. Inconscientemente, muchos esperaban que aquel desierto interminable fuera interrumpido por algún oasis de verde, pero no había nada más que arena, roca y ruinas.

Justo cuando Rick creyó que se volvería loco entre las ansias de volver a ver a Lisa y la desesperación por comprobar la devastación, la red táctica se encendió, mostrando el rostro de Vanessa desde su puesto en la cabina del Ojo de Gato.

- Líder Skull, aquí Ojo de Gato 8-5... Recibimos reportes actualizados del SDF-1. Informan que un sistema de tormentas está atravesando la región, con vientos de hasta 100 kilómetros por hora e importantes precipitaciones.

Una tormenta... eso no era nada bueno. El VF-1 Valkyrie era un caza diseñado para volar en cualquier condición climática, pero no por ello significaba que un piloto debiera comportarse de manera imprudente en medio de una tormenta. Para Rick, eso significaba extremar las precauciones, y era algo que siempre se recordaba a sí mismo para evitar el creerse invencible ante el enemigo y la naturaleza. Creerse omnipotente era el primer paso en un camino corto y doloroso que conducía en la mayoría de los casos a la comprobación fatal de que no eran omnipotentes.

- Entendido, Vanessa. ¿Recomendaciones?

- Extremo cuidado, señor... calculan que el mal tiempo durará las próximas seis horas, de acuerdo a los datos existentes - dijo Vanessa con total seriedad.

- Muy bien, Ojo de Gato 8-5, muchas gracias por el reporte y lo pasaré a los muchachos. Como siempre, Radio V nos mantiene informados y al día.

La sonrisa de Rick fue igualada por la de Vanessa.

- Es bueno escuchar que los esfuerzos de una son apreciados, comandante.

Rick cerró su mano derecha, salvo por el pulgar y lo levantó para que Vanessa lo viera.

- Es lo menos que puedo decir por usted, teniente Leeds. Líder Skull, cambio y fuera.

Luego de cerrar la transmisión con Vanessa, Rick cambió de canal y se preparó para transmitir el mensaje a todos los pilotos de su escuadrón a través de la red táctica.

- A todos los Veritech, les habla Líder Skull, acabo de escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo en Radio V.

- ¿Qué tienen para decirnos, señor? - respondió Max en nombre de todos los pilotos del Skull.

Rick acercó el micrófono de su casco, y mirando al horizonte, en donde se podían divisar los primeros nubarrones grises, sintió que las palabras que iba a decir adquirían de pronto una profundidad y un sentido de premonición que trascendía al de un simple informe meteorológico.

- Parece que nos espera una tormenta a nuestro regreso...

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Ooookey, una vez más, les tengo que pedir encarecidamente que guarden antorchas y horquillas y que contengan las ganas de matarme... lo ocurrido en este capítulo tiene un propósito (además de mostrar que hay personas que simplemente son incapaces de entender lo que significa "no"), para el cual les pido que me tengan paciencia y esperen hasta el próximo capítulo...

- La línea política continúa moviéndose... y ya algunas personas están pasando a la acción.

- Como de costumbre, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de esta historia por seguirla, y a los que dejan sus comentarios y reviews... realmente me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de su agrado. En especial, y como todas las semanas, mando un agradecimiento enorme a mis betas y amigas Evi, Sara y Kats, a quienes les debo mucho en esta locura de los fanfics...

- ¡Muchísima suerte para todos y hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 5!


	6. Capítulo 5: La Hora de la Verdad

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respfectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo V: La Hora de la Verdad**

**Jueves 12 de mayo de 2011**

Vanessa no había mentido sobre la lluvia; la región circundante al SDF-1 se hallaba sometida a un feroz temporal de lluvia y viento.

La visibilidad era pésima, y las nubes parecían ocultarlo todo a tal punto que se hacía necesario volar a través de los instrumentos. Ya llevaban una hora volando en ese clima infernal, y a los pilotos del Skull (incluyendo a su comandante) les entró el temor de no ser capaces de encontrar al SDF-1 en esas condiciones. A tal punto se había hecho difícil el volar, independientemente de las prestaciones de las que era capaz el VF-1.

Por fortuna para los pilotos, tenían a su disposición las capacidades de detección y observación de los potentes radares de los Veritech, complementados por los sistemas del Ojo de Gato, que en conjunto podían atravesar aquel clima impiadoso como si no existiera.

Ahora sólo cabía esperar a llegar al _Prometheus_ y desmontarse de esos cazas... eso asumiendo que pudieran llegar a aterrizar en medio de ese clima.

Luego de mucho revisar los instrumentos, mantener firme a sus cazas y dedicar algunas plegarias al santo patrono de la aeronavegación, los nueve cazas Veritech y el Ojo de Gato finalmente pudieron divisar la colosal silueta del SDF-1, imponente ante la furia de la naturaleza y descansando en el cráter que lo contenía.

La lluvia comenzó a amainar, permitiéndoles a los pilotos Veritech contemplar mejor el paisaje circundante a la fortaleza espacial... y al hacerlo se llevaron una sorpresa.

Para empezar, la pista auxiliar que los ingenieros habían construido en las cercanías del cráter se había convertido en una verdadera base aérea, con unas torres de control y hangares sólidamente construidos y pistas de aterrizaje de asfalto y tarmac. Pero la sorpresa mayor la había dado aquello que al partir había sido simplemente un desordenado y caótico enjambre de carpas de refugiados.

Las carpas seguían allí, pero ahora organizadas en bloques que tenían mucho de parecido con las manzanas de una ciudad... incluso separadas entre sí por calles en las que se veía transitar a algunos vehículos, sin dudas camiones y ambulancias. En algunas áreas de aquella ciudad de carpas se podían observar barracones prefabricados como aquellos que habían albergado a los pilotos del Skull durante su reciente misión.

En otras zonas aledañas a la fortaleza espacial, se podían ver grúas y maquinaria pesada trabajando en diversos proyectos de construcción, mientras que a cinco kilómetros de la nave se podían divisar las siluetas misteriosas de los reprocesadores atmosféricos y de los equipos de limpieza del suelo, creados por los equipos del doctor Lang para restaurar a la Tierra misma.

Y aún más lejos, el desierto parecía estar repleto de domos metálicos: cientos de transportes de asalto Zentraedi desplegados allí para asistir a las labores de evacuación, además de servir como "morada" de los Zentraedi que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para asistir con la reconstrucción.

Presidiendo aquel panorama, el SDF-1 ya no parecía un solitario centinela en el medio de la nada; una vez más, y como lo había sido hasta el día en que la guerra comenzó, se había convertido en el corazón de una ciudad que luchaba por sobrevivir. Por lo que parecía, las obras continuarían durante meses antes de que terminaran, e incluso entonces todavía faltaría mucho antes de poder trasladar a la población allí, pero para Rick Hunter y los demás pilotos del Skull había algo que era evidente por sí mismo: Tarde o temprano, una nueva Ciudad Macross se levantaría alrededor del SDF-1.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Rick se sintiera contento e incluso optimista... había esperanza después de todo.

Pero había algo más por lo que estar contento ese día, y el comandante Hunter creyó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho al pensar una vez más que en pocos minutos, muy pocos, volvería a tener en sus brazos a la mujer que se había convertido en la razón por la que vivía.

Aquellas semanas de separación sólo habían reforzado más el vínculo que los unía, y tras haber resistido esos días, Rick ya se sentía plenamente capaz de dejar las cosas en claro... con Lisa. Sonriendo, encontró curioso el que algo a lo que le había temido durante tantos años ahora le resultara lo más claro y simple en el mundo.

Decidió enviar un mensaje por la red táctica, con la esperanza de que fuera Lisa la que lo guiara en el aterrizaje con su habitual profesionalismo. Era una esperanza ilusoria dada la reciente reasignación de Lisa como ama y señora de la Central de Operaciones, pero por minucias como ésa Rick no iba a perder la esperanza.

Los sistemas de comunicaciones del Veritech tardaron pocos segundos en establecer un vínculo estable entre el Skull Uno y la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, y las pocas esperanzas de Rick se disiparon cuando vio en su pantalla el rostro juvenil de Sammie.

– Control SDF-1, aquí Líder Skull, no saben qué gusto me da verlos... Solicito permiso para aterrizar – dijo Rick con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sammie contestó con tal sequedad en la voz y dureza en la mirada que la sonrisa de Rick se trocó instantáneamente en una mueca de disgusto.

– Tiene pista libre en _Prometheus_, Líder Skull. Aterrice una vez que los helicópteros despeguen.

– ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir "hola", Sammie?

– Hola, comandante. Puede aterrizar en _Prometheus_ cuando usted lo desee. Coordine con los señaleros de aterrizaje de _Prometheus_. Control SDF-1, fuera.

Sammie había dicho todo eso sin emoción alguna... aunque el ceño fruncido y la mirada desviada dieran a entender a Rick que, si Sammie sentía algo, no era precisamente alegría de verlo.

"_¿Y a ti qué te picó?_" quiso gritarle Rick a Sammie, sumamente contrariado por aquella dureza injustificada con que lo había tratado, pero antes de poder decir algo, la red táctica se apagó.

Sintiéndose extraño entrando en una situación extraña, el comandante Hunter resolvió dedicarse de lleno a las maniobras de aterrizaje, y treinta segundos después de que la comunicación con Sammie se hubiera cortado, el Skull Uno y los demás Veritech del Escuadrón aterrizaban con la característica habilidad de sus pilotos en la cubierta del portaaviones _Prometheus_.

Aquella sensación de extrañeza que había invadido a Rick no desapareció ni siquiera después de dejar su Veritech bajo las atenciones de los técnicos del hangar principal del _Prometheus_. Aún si fuera posible, se había magnificado a niveles casi insoportables para él.

Era una combinación de cosas... y aquellos comentarios tan secos a cargo de Sammie por la red táctica habían sido sólo el principio. Luego de despedir a los otros pilotos del Skull para que disfrutaran de su día libre, el comandante Hunter emprendió el camino hacia las duchas, para poder quitarse el sudor y la mugre acumulados durante el vuelo de regreso a la fortaleza, además de cambiar el traje de vuelo por el uniforme blanco de servicio. Después de todo, no iba a reencontrarse con Lisa en un estado lamentable tras dos semanas de ausencia y separación intolerables... aquella mujer se merecía lo mejor que Rick pudiera darle.

Mientras caminaba por el hangar, Rick comprobó algo que sólo hizo que creciera en él la sensación de que algo había ocurrido. Lo primero que pudo notar fue que había gente mirándolo... fijamente. Demasiado. Y no sólo eran pilotos de Veritech, sino que también los técnicos, los ingenieros de vuelo, los pilotos de helicóptero... todas las personas que se lo cruzaban estaban clavando sus ojos en Rick con demasiada intensidad para el gusto del Líder Skull. Tras unos segundos de esa incómoda observación, el comandante Hunter empezó a temer que se hubiera convertido en una especie de fenómeno de circo, como si fuera una mezcla entre una leyenda y un hazmerreír.

Rick era un tipo modesto por naturaleza; sólo se permitía cierto grado de arrogancia ante las personas que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era falsa, y el reconocimiento público lo cohibía, de modo que al sentirse el centro de atención del _Prometheus_, Rick empezó a desear estar en cualquier otro lugar, siempre y cuando no lo estuvieran contemplando de esa manera tan incómoda.

Las miradas fijas e incómodas no eran lo peor... algunos de los que miraban a Rick comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, hablando por lo bajo y susurrando ante su paso, como si se estuvieran contando algo de lo que Rick no tenía que saber en absoluto. Y ni siquiera acabó en cuanto Rick dejó el hangar del portaaviones, sino que siguió durante la travesía por los corredores del enorme buque de guerra; sea lo que fuera, incluso los marineros del _Prometheus_ observaban a Rick como si tuviera un cuerno que le saliera de la frente.

"_Pero si es él..._"

"_Me pregunto qué pasará ahora..._"

"_¿Qué crees que hará...?_"

Rick cerró sus puños y continuó mirando al frente. ¿Qué diablos había pasado mientras estuvo afuera? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuera Dolza resucitado?

El no encontrar respuestas para eso frustró sobremanera al comandante Hunter.

Para cuando Rick llegó a las duchas de pilotos del _Prometheus_, la extrañeza había cedido paso primero a la incomodidad, y finalmente al malestar, de modo que al momento de abrir la ducha y dejar que su cuerpo se refrescara con el agua, Rick ya había decidido que no toleraría un sólo segundo más de esto. La siguiente persona que hiciera alguna referencia o que siquiera lo mirara torcido, sería la persona que le explicaría de una buena vez por todas lo que estaba pasando, o sería la persona que perdería sus dientes por callar.

La ducha hizo bien poco por refrescar a Rick, y lo que ocurrió al salir simplemente lo puso de peor humor.

Junto a los casilleros donde los pilotos guardaban sus uniformes, Rick encontró a su colega del Escuadrón Orion, el primer teniente Maarten Clemens, y a dos de sus pilotos. Los muchachos del Orion habían regresado hacía cuatro días de su propia parte de la Operación Presencia, y daba la impresión de que se disponían a efectuar la habitual patrulla aérea de combate en el momento en que divisaron al Líder Skull haciendo su aparición.

– ¡Oigan, miren quién regresó! – dijo teatralmente el teniente Clemens a dos de sus subordinados, codeándolos en cuanto Rick salió de las duchas. – ¡Pero si se trata del único e inigualable comandante Hunter en persona!

El Líder Skull ni siquiera miró a su colega jefe de escuadrón, prefiriendo abrir su casillero y cambiarse con toda la intención de dejar el baño lo antes posible.

– No estoy de humor, Maarten.

– No, claro que no... – sonrió Clemens, creyendo que Rick estaba gastándole una broma. – Aunque me imagino que ahora... sí que te pondrás de mejor humor – terminó con un guiño lascivo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¡No engañas a nadie, Hunter... maldito demonio! – continuó el teniente Clemens, logrando miradas y sonrisas cómplices de sus dos pilotos ante la expresión incómoda de Rick.

– ¡Eso, señor! ¡Deje algo para nosotros! – agregó entre carcajadas uno de los otros pilotos.

– ¡No sea egoísta, macho de América! – dijo el otro piloto, doblándose de la risa.

La molestia de Rick se convertía en ira apenas reprimida, que buscaba una excusa para salir.

– ¿De qué diablos están hablando?

Para su desgracia, el teniente Clemens demostró ser muy poco perceptivo, ya que continuaba riendo con sus pilotos y enviando miradas cómplices y de felicitación masculina a un Rick que no estaba para nada dispuesto a aceptarlas de buen grado.

– Dime qué está pasando – repitió Rick, y esta vez su tono de voz fue demasiado bajo y medido...

– Vamos, comandante... no nos tomes por ton--

El teniente Clemens no terminó la frase; Rick súbitamente giró sobre sus talones para tomar a su colega por los hombros y sacudirlo con fuerza hasta estrellarlo contra los casilleros, haciendo que los otros pilotos del Escuadrón Orion retrocedieran por instinto en el acto.

– ¿Crees que te di una sugerencia, Maarten? – bramó Rick. – ¡ACABO DE DARTE UNA MALDITA ORDEN, TENIENTE CLEMENS! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO? ¡DÍMELO AHORA MISMO!

Fue sólo cuando el teniente Clemens pudo ver en toda su potencia la sorda furia que destilaban los ojos de Rick, que se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna charada...

Procurando que nadie lo viera estremecerse ante la mirada y expresión fulminantes de Rick, el primer teniente Maarten Clemens abrió la boca y comenzó a explicar...

* * *

Por lo general, las mañanas de los cabos Earl Pendry y Juan Carlos Salcedo eran rutinarias hasta el hartazgo, corriendo de un lugar a otro del _Prometheus_ para hacer mantenimiento del enorme portaaviones conectado al casco del SDF-1. Siempre lo mismo... algún cable quemado, un caño que necesita arreglos o algún mamparo que requiere un emparche de urgencia; así había sido desde que el _Prometheus_ era un buque que navegaba los mares, y para Pendry y Salcedo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en los últimos años, ni siquiera cuando la guerra los pilló como simples marineros reclutas a bordo del _Prometheus_ el día que los Zentraedi llegaron a la Tierra.

Por lo que Pendry y Salcedo sabían, esa era otra mañana tan encantadoramente rutinaria como todas las otras, y por eso caminaban confiados por los corredores del _Prometheus_, listos para hacer esa reparación que habían pedido en el hangar principal.

Y fue por andar demasiado confiados que los dos cabos casi dan con el trasero y herramientas en el suelo cuando una figura, de la cual sólo podían describir que portaba un uniforme blanco y tenía cabello negro, los cruzó corriendo a toda velocidad y sin siquiera pedirles permiso.

A lo largo de ese corredor, y por el pasaje que unía al _Prometheus_ con el SDF-1, docenas de tripulantes tuvieron el mismo encuentro con aquella figura, que corría como envuelta en una nube negra de ira y dolor. Por instinto, nadie de entre los que se cruzaron con aquel joven se atrevió a echarle en cara la descortesía de correr sin preocuparse de si había otras personas allí.

Pero muchos de ellos reconocieron a aquella persona... y con los rumores que corrían como reguero de pólvora por el SDF-1, nadie necesitaba que le dijeran el por qué del comportamiento furioso de aquel joven. Estaba perfectamente claro.

Muchos de los tripulantes reaccionaron con pánico al ver la ira desnuda que destilaban esos ojos azules, ya que no concebían semejante despliegue de furia en una persona famosa por su trato jovial y desenfadado.

Aquel día, un nuevo fenómeno de la naturaleza se sumó a aquellos desastres ambulantes a los que la tripulación de la gigantesca fortaleza había aprendido a temer. Junto a los ya conocidos y devastadores Huracán Hayes y Tifón Grant, el clima del SDF-1 iba a experimentar por primera vez la furia desatada del Tornado Hunter.

* * *

Pensó en ir a la Central de Operaciones a buscarla, pero sabiamente decidió no hacerlo, temiendo provocar una escena embarazosa tanto para él como para ella si tenían una confrontación en medio del turno de servicio. Además, reflexionó Rick, si por esas desgracias de la vida él llegaba a encontrarse con Claudia y ella sentía la mitad del disgusto que había visto en la mirada de Sammie a través de la pantalla, de seguro Rick terminaría discutiendo sus penas amorosas con Roy...

Por no mencionar a Sammie y Kim, quienes no harían las cosas fáciles. Ir a la Central de Operaciones era la forma más sencilla de acabar con todo.

No valía la pena intentar las cantinas de la nave; confrontar en un lugar público traería atención indeseada que él no tenía intención de enfrentar. Volver a su camarote y llamarla no era una opción; temía que Lisa simplemente ignorara cualquier llamada de parte suya. Decidió entonces probar suerte con las habitaciones de los oficiales de la nave, rogando que por algún milagro de la vida Lisa se hallara allí... y que por otro milagro ella estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Si no estaba, la esperaría, aún si para ello tenía que sacrificar horas de sueño y vuelo.

Mientras corría por los pasillos del SDF-1 esquivando obstáculos de todo tipo, tales como objetos, puertas y seres humanos, Rick sentía que estaba siendo consumido por una furia sorda hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo... y especialmente hacia la responsable de toda aquella endemoniada situación.

¿Qué demonios sucedía con Minmei? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo como eso? ¿Cómo diablos había sido capaz de lanzar semejante mentira con tanto descaro, sin siquiera importarle lo que le haría a esa relación que ella tanto decía defender? Por más que diera vueltas y vueltas en torno a lo que había ocurrido, aún con lo poco que el teniente Clemens le había revelado, no encontraba manera alguna de explicar semejante acto de mentira gratuita.

Rick Hunter era una persona sencilla, que necesitaba que las acciones estuvieran respaldadas en razones sensatas, y el no poder atribuir los comentarios de Minmei a algo que no fuera egoísmo o crueldad lo enfurecía casi hasta el punto de perder la razón.

Rick cerró los puños y chocó los dientes mientras continuaba caminando en dirección al camarote de Lisa, dispuesto a llevarse el mundo por delante si cometía la imprudencia de interponerse en su camino. Las personas que pasaban decidieron prudentemente no interrogar al comandante Hunter por su comportamiento, disuadidos de hacerlo al notar la mirada asesina que tenían sus ojos azules.

Una de esas personas era el mismísimo brigadier Maistroff, quien al ver a Rick avanzando por el corredor tuvo la temeraria idea de reprenderlo no sólo por andar por los pasillos como si fuera un misil esperando impactar contra un blanco, sino por la mala prensa que aquellas indiscreciones ("_¡Qué descaro! ¡Jugar a dos puntas con la hija de un almirante y con una figurita del espectáculo! ¡Maldito piloto de circo!_", maldijo en su interior el brigadier al reconocer a Rick) habían traído a las fuerzas armadas. Decidido a restaurar el honor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, Maistroff aceleró el paso para confrontar al comandante Hunter.

Bastó con que Rick fulminara a Maistroff con la mirada para que el brigadier desistiera de siquiera acercarse a saludar a Rick. Por lo general Maistroff era un hombre valiente a pesar de lo que dijeran los oficiales bajo su mando, pero había algo en el porte y expresión de Rick que le dieron a entender que sería conveniente dejar pasar aquel incidente...

Al cabo de diez minutos de furiosa corrida, Rick se encontró llegando al pasillo sobre el que se hallaba la entrada al camarote de Lisa, e inconscientemente tragó saliva y se obligó a bajar la velocidad antes de doblar la esquina.

Fue afortunado al hacerlo, ya que Rick rápidamente pudo ver a Lisa, recostada sobre el mamparo junto a la puerta de su camarote, mirándolo fijamente mientras llegaba.

Parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Como si hubiera pasado las últimas dos semanas junto a esa puerta.

Rick nunca supo cómo fue que se pudo detener en seco... sólo se dio cuenta cuando se encontró frente a frente con Lisa, sintiendo que se había quedado paralizado de terror al ver la palidez de su rostro y la mirada triste que destilaban los ojos de ella.

Durante dos semanas ambos habían soñado con ese momento, y en su imaginación los dos fantasearon con tomarse entre sus brazos y no darse un minuto de respiro... y ahora, por obra y gracia de una mentira, ese sueño había sido destrozado, dejando al momento del reencuentro como un tenso intercambio de miradas y expresiones dolidas.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada, y permanecieron callados, mirándose a los ojos y tratando de dilucidar qué emociones estaban embargando a la otra persona.

Al posar su mirada en los ojos verdes de Lisa, Rick sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver la infinita tristeza con la que ella lo estaba mirando... era como si no hubiera allí otra cosa más que dolor y pena, y la intensidad que dejaban traslucir lo hacía sentirse miserable en extremo. Sentía la necesidad urgente de disculparse con ella, a sabiendas de que no había hecho absolutamente nada. Sentía que se estaba jugando la vida en ese momento, y que su supervivencia dependía de no perder a la mujer que lo miraba con tanta tristeza.

Fue entonces que Rick cayó en la cuenta de algo muy doloroso... si a él le habían molestado tanto las habladurías y miradas sucias que había visto durante la media hora que llevaba a bordo del SDF-1, lo que Lisa debió haber soportado desde el día anterior tuvo que ser mucho peor. Con aquellos comentarios, la orgullosa comandante Lisa Hayes bien pudo haberse convertido en el hazmerreír del SDF-1... una pobre mujer a la que la habían engañado de forma tan vil y que había quedado haciendo el ridículo ante todos, completamente desacreditada y humillada.

La sola idea de que hubiera gente haciendo comentarios por lo bajo sobre Lisa hizo que Rick se sintiera a punto de estallar. Él podía tolerar cualquier cosa que le hicieran, pero estaba descubriendo por las malas que había algo que no podría soportar: que Lisa se viera herida por habladurías como ésas.

Eso no lo iba a soportar.

Quiso decirle algo a Lisa, e incluso alcanzó a abrir la boca para hablar, pero se encontró con que no podía articular ni una sola palabra... y cuando finalmente creyó encontrar algo para decir, Lisa lo cortó en seco levantando una mano y comenzando a hablar:

– No te molestes en decirme nada, Rick...

El piloto creyó morir de dolor de sólo ver la tristeza en la expresión de Lisa.

– Lisa...

– En serio, no te preocupes... no necesitas explicarme nada – continuó ella, desviando la mirada para no quebrarse ante la desesperación que podía ver en esos ojos azules normalmente tan brillantes y alegres.

– Todo lo que Minmei dijo es una mentira... es completamente falso...

– Lo sé, sé que es una mentira, por eso no necesito que me expliques nada... – trató de explicarle ella, y el intento de sonreír que hizo en ese momento sólo logró que a Rick se le partiera el corazón.

– ¡Una completa mentira, Lisa! – repitió Rick, sonando cada vez más desesperado que enojado, y sintiendo que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

En lugar de contestar, Lisa abrió lentamente la puerta de su camarote y se colocó junto a ella, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era discutir las cosas en un lugar más apropiado, por lo que hizo una oferta a Rick:

– ¿Por qué no pasas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Normalmente, Rick no hubiera tardado en aceptar esa invitación, luego de días de haber soñado con estar junto a ella, pero había algo en la manera en que ella había hecho la oferta... la expresión de tristeza que tenía, el tono de voz apagado con que había pronunciado aquella pregunta, la lentitud en sus movimientos... todo ello hizo que algo dentro de Rick se rebelara ante lo sucedido.

Sintiendo que la furia volvía a él, Rick decidió con rapidez que no iba a permitir que aquellas mentiras continuaran lastimándolo a él... y destrozando a Lisa. Pero más que nada, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que aquel día que debía ser un momento de felicidad absoluta y compartida quedara marcado por la herida venenosa de una mentira cruel e infundada.

Como pocas veces en su vida, Rick Hunter supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer, y no habría podido evitarlo por nada del mundo.

Con rapidez, Rick tomó a Lisa por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, llevando a Lisa consigo, sin importar si ella quería acompañarlo o no.

– ¡¿Rick, qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame de inmediato! – gritó Lisa, forcejeando sin éxito alguno para liberarse de la mano firme de Rick, y sólo logrando con sus esfuerzos que él la sujetara con mayor fuerza.

Rick no respondió.

– ¡Contéstame!

– No voy a dejar que algo como... _esto_... – exclamó por fin Rick, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esto" – arruine el momento que estuve esperando durante dos semanas en medio de ese desierto...

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El piloto ni siquiera volteó para mirarla, sino que continuó con la mirada fija al frente…

– Voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas... y lo voy a terminar por completo para que no queden dudas – prometió Rick con una determinación helada en su voz.

Lisa continuó forcejeando por algunos minutos más, hasta que la curiosidad e intriga por lo que Rick estaba haciendo superaron en fuerza a su contrariedad por ser llevada de manera tan brusca. Lentamente, Lisa se dejó conducir por Rick en lugar de resistirse, esperando saber qué tenía pensado hacer aquel piloto impredecible. Había algo en la energía que Rick estaba desplegando ante sus ojos... algo poderoso que la hacía estremecer y que la intrigaba cada vez más.

Las personas que se encontraban a Rick y Lisa por el camino se extrañaron de verlos al principio, pero se hicieron respetuosamente a un lado... temerosos de provocar la furia que podían ver en ellos.

Durante varios minutos, los dos oficiales recorrieron los corredores y elevadores del SDF-1 con tal velocidad que Lisa llegó incluso a perder el sentido de la orientación (lo que constituía una vergüenza personal para ella), y fue sólo cuando Rick abrió una enorme escotilla que ella supo a donde la estaba llevando él.

Ciudad Macross.

Rick la había llevado a la ciudad.

Sin soltar a Lisa, Rick comenzó a recorrer uno de los grandes bulevares de la ciudad, sin prestar atención a las personas que lo miraban con temor por su aspecto de alma que llevaba el diablo. Rick Hunter se había convertido en una persona con un único propósito en la vida, una única razón que lo hacía moverse con tanta decisión y energía... y definitivamente parecía alguien con quien no convenía enfrentarse.

Continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin decirse una sola palabra, dejando atrás tiendas y comercios, cruzando calle tras calle hasta que finalmente arribaron a las cercanías de un enorme edificio de aspecto elegante... que era perfectamente reconocible para cualquier persona que residiera en el SDF-1.

"_¿Qué diablos pretendes?_" quiso gritar Lisa, pero su sorpresa la abrumó antes de poder decir una palabra.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos y su rostro empalideció, dejando en evidencia una estupefacción inmensa y un total desconcierto al comprobar que, arrastrada por Rick, ella estaba subiendo la escalinata que conducía al vestíbulo principal del Hotel Centinel.

* * *

La conserjería no era un oficio que reportara muchas satisfacciones laborales o que atrajera a los ambiciosos... Por lo general se prestaba para gente que ansiaba una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, que disfrutaba del placer de la rutina o que aspiraba a la simplicidad. En una era de alta tecnología, la conserjería había dejado de ser un oficio que requiriera muy poco en materia de habilidades técnicas, dado que involucraba el manejo de máquinas complejas, lo que exigía que por lo general un conserje necesitara tener habilidades técnicas que solían rivalizar con las de un ingeniero.

En el caso del conserje del Hotel Centinel, a esas habilidades técnicas se le sumaba una implacable curiosidad por la vida de los ricos y famosos que solían hospedarse allí. Fue gracias a esa curiosidad que el conserje pudo ganarse cierta fama como una de las personas con los mejores chismes de la ciudad, y como todo profesional que se respete, hacía lo indecible para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que transcurría en el Centinel.

Fue entonces cuando el conserje vio a dos jóvenes entrando al hotel... un hombre y una mujer que vestían uniformes militares. Al principio lo descartó como una de tantas parejitas militares que reservaba una tarde en el Centinel para "desahogarse de la batalla", como solía llamar el conserje a esas escapadas, pero había algo en el rostro de esos dos que se le hacía muy familiar... demasiado familiar.

Hasta que reconoció al joven oficial. Era él, no había otra posibilidad. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en el Centinel? Fue entonces que recordó (algo que le llevó poco tiempo) quién era la ocupante más famosa de una habitación en el Centinel. Se permitió unos segundos para contemplar a la joven mujer que iba a su lado, y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa... ese muchacho sí que no se privaba de nada. ¿Quién sabía lo que tenía en mente?

Sin dudarlo, el conserje tomó su celular y marcó un número que conocía de memoria... tantas eran las veces que había llamado a ese número en situaciones tan parecidas a ésta. Había veces en que el conserje se preguntaba qué harían los programas de rumores sin gente como él para pasarles los más jugosos datos...

– Sí, ¿qué desea? – respondió con presteza una voz de mujer, chillona, impaciente e instantáneamente reconocible.

– Señorita Laine, – comenzó el conserje, como tantas otras veces – le habla Ed, del Hotel Centinel. Tengo algo que puede resultarle interesante...

* * *

Dejaron que el ascensor los condujera hasta el piso del penthouse, sin decir una sola palabra. Para ese momento, Rick había soltado el brazo de Lisa, ya que ella le había dado suficientes indicaciones de acompañarlo en lo que tenía planeado hacer... aunque ni él ni ella hubieran dicho una sola cosa al respecto.

El viaje transcurrió con una lentitud insoportable, y para Rick sólo existían dos cosas en el mundo: el tablero que indicaba el piso por el que estaba pasando el ascensor... y los latidos ensordecedores de su propio corazón. Pensó en voltearse para mirar a Lisa, pero temió que al ver la propia expresión de ella sus propios miedos se hicieran insoportables...

Por su parte, Lisa miraba de reojo al joven piloto, sintiendo que un torbellino la sacudía por dentro. Por un lado, ella estaba inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo tras aquellas dos semanas de separación... lo había extrañado como jamás se había imaginado; por el otro lado, el dolor y la humillación personal que le habían provocado aquellas habladurías le oprimían el corazón. Nadie lo había dicho frente a ella, nadie se había atrevido a decirle en la cara los comentarios que circulaban por todas partes, pero no necesitaba que lo hicieran; podía verlos reflejados en las miradas de todas las personas que la veían entrar a algún lugar. Podía ver esa mezcla de compasión y sorna que la hacía rebelarse por dentro... porque no soportaba en lo absoluto quedar haciendo el ridículo.

Ella le creía de corazón a Rick, confiaba en él y sabía que por cómo era él como persona, resultaba imposible que le mintiera sobre eso o que hubiera hecho lo que Minmei decía que ocurrió. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. Y a pesar de todo eso, en su interior entraban en conflicto dos deseos contrapuestos... el deseo de fundirse con Rick en un beso que le hiciera enloquecer... o las ganas de molerlo a golpes, aunque más no fuera para liberar lo que llevaba dentro.

Por un segundo, las miradas de los dos se cruzaron, y otra vez se vieron embargados por la tristeza.

El ascensor llegó por fin al piso que habían marcado, y tras la apertura automática de las puertas, Rick y Lisa caminaron por el corredor inmaculado y alfombrado del piso más alto del Hotel Centinel. No había nadie más en ese corredor, ni huéspedes o personal de limpieza y mantenimiento, y lo único que Rick y Lisa podían escuchar era el sonido de sus propios pasos y la respiración intensa que tenían...

Ahora estaban plantados frente a su destino... una puerta de dos hojas, de inmaculado color blanco, con primorosos y elegantes acabados, indicada con un letrero metálico dorado que tenía escrito en impecable letra cursiva la palabra "PENTHOUSE".

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos hasta que Rick se resolvió a tocar el timbre de la habitación, y lo invadió un escalofrío al escuchar el repique melodioso del timbre resonando en el corredor... seguido luego por una voz dulce que respondía a aquel llamado.

– ¿Kyle, eres tú?

Rick pensó en contestar, pero permaneció en silencio... sin moverse ni siquiera cuando la puerta del penthouse se abrió.

– Vamos, Kyle, contesta de una vez, ya estás grande para estos jueg--

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Lynn Minmei al mismo tiempo que su rostro se petrificaba en una mueca de sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta no encontró a su primo, sino a Rick, vestido de uniforme y acompañado por esa...

– ¡¿Rick?!

– Tenemos que hablar, Minmei – dijo secamente Rick, mirando fijo dentro de los ojos verdeazulados de Minmei.

Minmei se quedó en silencio, y Rick tardó en comprender que la mirada de Minmei estaba apuntando directamente a Lisa, con un brillo venenoso en sus ojos. Volteándose para ver a Lisa, comprobó que ella no se sentía intimidada por la furia en la mirada de Minmei, sino que le sostenía la mirada con una expresión glacial que él conocía demasiado bien... porque la había visto en más oportunidades que las que deseaba recordar.

– ¿Tenemos? – murmuró la artista, sin quitarle de encima los ojos a Lisa.

– Sí, Minmei, _tenemos_ – contestó Rick, remarcando el plural.

Minmei miró a ambos lados, para confirmar que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo, y tras asegurarse de ello se limitó a lanzar una única palabra...

– Pasen.

* * *

El canal 2 de la cadena MBS estaba dedicado las veinticuatro horas al día a la difusión de noticias. Originalmente concebido para mantener a los residentes civiles del SDF-1 al tanto de las novedades de la guerra y de otros datos que pudieran serles útiles, el canal MBS-2 nunca había gozado de la popularidad y ratings de su estación hermana MBS-1, más ocupada de temas de variedad y entretenimiento.

La destrucción de la Tierra a manos de los Zentraedi había tenido, irónicamente, un efecto revitalizador en el canal de noticias de la MBS. De la noche a la mañana MBS-2 dejó de ser un canal condenado a repetir interminablemente las mismas noticias locales y cotidianas de Ciudad Macross para transformarse en la única vía de información que los habitantes de la ciudad tenían acerca del resto del mundo. Los datos que llegaban a las redacciones y estudios de la MBS eran esporádicos y pobres, pero era lo poco que había en medio del desastre global, y la población de la fortaleza espacial los consumía con desesperación, pendientes de cada reporte o titular sobre sus regiones de origen.

Aquella tarde, al igual que todas las anteriores, un presentador del canal estaba dando lectura a las últimas novedades recibidas del resto del mundo… especialmente de aquellas regiones en donde todavía había noticias que reportar.

– Por cuarto día consecutivo, continúa la evacuación forzada del estado australiano de Queensland ante la amenaza de contaminación radioactiva en el norte de Australia procedente de las áreas devastadas en Indonesia y el Sudeste Asiático – informaba el presentador mientras los técnicos del canal "insertaban" en la transmisión imágenes de la evacuación australiana. – Los reportes recibidos desde Australia son fragmentados y escasos, pero todo indica que se están produciendo actos de resistencia contra la evacuación ordenada de manera conjunta por el gobierno australiano y el Comando Militar de Oceanía.

De pronto, el presentador de noticias notó que el productor del programa le estaba haciendo gestos frenéticos y cada vez más insistentes de que tenía algo para decirle… lo que en su profesión nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Sin preocuparse, el presentador decidió que lo que su productor tenía para decirle bien podía esperar a que terminara con la última nota que tenía que narrar antes de pasar un video compilado de noticias.

– En otro orden de cosas, el gobierno argentino decretó el estado de ley marcial por un período de sesenta días para mantener el orden público mientras se evacua a los residentes de los barrios más devastados de las ciudades de Buenos Aires, Rosario, Córdoba y La Plata a los campos de refugiados en el interior del país – prosiguió el presentador, aparentemente inmune a la urgencia del productor. – De esta manera, Argentina se convierte en el tercer país de América del Sur en declarar la ley marcial en esta semana, siguiendo a Chile y Uruguay en la adopción de medidas similares para evitar desórdenes y saqueos que pudieran afectar las operaciones de rescate y apoyo humanitario a las víctimas del bombardeo del pasado 18 de abril. En declaraciones efectuadas en su cuartel general de la ciudad de Belo Horizonte al conocerse la noticia, el jefe del Comando Militar de América del Sur, brigadier general Miguel Ayala Restrepo, anunció que las unidades de la Tierra Unida bajo su mando prestarán toda la ayuda que puedan al gobierno argentino y a sus fuerzas de defensa para ejecutar la orden de ley marcial, al igual que lo están haciendo con sus contrapartes chilenas y uruguayas. A continuación, emitiremos un compilado de noticias elaborado por el equipo de MBS-2...

Seguro de que los técnicos ya estaban poniendo al aire el compilado de noticias, el presentador se quitó el auricular y le hizo señas al productor para que le dijera de una vez lo que tenía que decirle.

– ¿Qué? – gruñó el presentador cuando tuvo al productor cerca suyo.

– Tenemos que cortar e ir en vivo a uno de los móviles – le respondió el otro como si no hubiera tiempo que perder. – No tiene que ser ahora, podemos hacerlo cuando termine esta nota.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó?

El productor del noticiero sólo necesitó de una palabra para hacer que el presentador entendiera todo el predicamento.

– Laine.

– Por todos los cielos... – murmuró exasperado el presentador, apoyando con fuerza las hojas que sostenía en la mano en señal de protesta. – Esto es un canal de noticias de 24 horas reportando el fin del mundo, no un servicio de chismes. ¿No le basta con tener el Canal 1 para poner su basura al aire?

– Mira, esto viene de muy arriba en la cadena – insistió el productor en voz baja para que no se transformara todo en un escándalo. – Chelsea siempre nos trae buenos ratings, y cuando la pones en pantalla a hablar sobre Minmei toda la nave se detiene para verla. Además, a la gente le viene bien tener noticias ligeras de vez en cuando... algo para que no piensen tanto en el fin del mundo.

El presentador tuvo pocos segundos para pensarlo: le quedaban pocos segundos al compilado de noticias que estaba siendo transmitido para "cubrirlo", y la cara que traía el productor del noticiero le confirmaba que la idea no era en lo más mínimo una amigable sugerencia.

El productor desapareció de allí justo en el instante en que la luz roja de la cámara se encendió, indicando a todo el staff del noticiero que estaban una vez más al aire. Mirando de frente a la cámara, el presentador de MBS-2 puso su mejor expresión de seriedad profesional, algo muy poco representativo de la furia e indignación que le provocaba tener que ceder su tiempo al aire para los rumores propalados por su ex colega del noticiero y antigua amante.

– Ahora vamos a unirnos a una transmisión en vivo de MBS-1 con nuestra colega y amiga Chelsea Laine, que tiene una noticia de último momento...

* * *

Lentamente y sin decir una palabra, los tres entraron al penthouse, caminando algunos metros hasta detenerse y quedarse parados en medio de la vasta sala de estar. Ni Rick ni Lisa tomaron asiento, ni Minmei les ofreció hacerlo. En lugar de eso, Minmei simplemente caminó de regreso hasta la puerta, y tras cerrarla, giró sobre sus talones y explotó:

– ¡¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?!

Lisa no reaccionó ni dijo nada, limitándose a taladrar con la mirada a la cantante, mientras Rick sentía que algo dentro de él comenzaba a hervir ante el desprecio que salía de cada una de sus palabras… y ese "algo" quedó bien claro en la pregunta que le lanzó a la cantante:

– ¿Por qué, Minmei?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con una mezcla de dolor, incomprensión e ira... a pesar de lo que le había provocado aquella habladuría, todavía estaba dispuesto a razonar con ella...

– ¡¿Qué diablos hace ELLA aquí?! – repitió Minmei, caminando hacia Rick con fuego en la mirada como toro a punto de cornear al toreador. – ¿Para qué demonios la trajiste si quieres hablar conmigo?

Rick ya no pudo contenerse más, y sus puños se cerraron. Quiso tomar a Lisa de la mano para calmarse, pero pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no involucrarla más en lo que iba camino de convertirse en una batalla verbal, así que buscó tranquilizar sus nervios inhalando y exhalando bien fuerte.

– Ella me acompaña porque los dos necesitamos oír una explicación de por qué lo hiciste.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Minmei, como si genuinamente no entendiera el motivo de la visita de Rick.

Rick ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, y eso podía notarse en su mirada, en su expresión y en el tono de voz cada vez más elevado que estaba usando.

– No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, Minmei. Hablo de tus pequeñas revelaciones de ayer en la MBS.

Minmei se quedó muda, petrificada ante lo que Rick había dicho… y una vez más taladró a Lisa con una mirada furiosa.

– ¿Te lo dijo ella, no? – silbó, destilando veneno en cada sílaba.

– No tienes derecho de acusar a nadie… – devolvió Rick con frialdad. – Me enteré de todo por boca de unos pilotos en el _Prometheus_… ni bien regresé de mi misión, Minmei… llego tras dos semanas de estar afuera y encuentro que me he convertido en comidilla de rumores falsos…

– ¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Hay algo que te molestó?

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron bien grandes de la estupefacción que sentía. Dentro suyo, Rick empezaba a sentirse tanto indignado como insultado por la expresión y tono que estaba usando Minmei. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, podría haber jurado que la Señorita Macross genuinamente no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Rick, o al menos, que no comprendía cómo sus palabras podían enfurecerlo tanto.

"_¿Que si hay algo que me molestó?_" se repitió Rick a sí mismo, incapaz de entender si Minmei le estaba hablando en serio o si lo estaba tomando por idiota.

De pronto, y para mayor incredulidad de Rick, Minmei sonrió, como si acabara de entender un chiste muy gracioso, y por unos segundos Rick llegó a pensar que Minmei entraría a reírse de él.

– Vamos, Rick... ¡son reporteros! Tengo que mentirles diariamente; es de lo más habitual... – sonrió la cantante, haciendo un gesto para minimizar todo, como diciéndole a Rick que no se lo tomara tan a la tremenda.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio... – dijo Rick, mirando a Minmei con desconcierto absoluto, que rápidamente aumentaba la furia que lo comenzaba a dominar.

– Es que nunca hablé en serio, Rick... fue sólo para salir del paso…

La supuesta alegría de Minmei desapareció para ser reemplazada por algo muy parecido al dolor... algo que quizás siempre estuvo allí a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimularlo o negarlo.

– Además, todos saben acerca de ustedes dos... es evidente para todos los que te conocen.

– ¡Todos los que me conocen...! – Rick explotó hecho una furia, y Minmei retrocedió por miedo – ¡Todos los que me conocen piensan que soy un miserable donjuán que está jugando a dos puntas... y todos los que conocen a Lisa creen que ella es una pobrecilla desesperada que se dejó engañar! ¡¿Y todo lo que tienes para decir fue que mentiste sobre nosotros para salir del paso?! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para usarnos de esta manera?!

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? – gritó Minmei, buscando recuperar terreno en aquella discusión que se había vuelto repentinamente violenta.

– ¿Y CUÁL ES EL TUYO? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que puedes mentir tan alegremente sobre dos personas que nada te hemos hecho? ¿Quién te dio derecho a usarnos de esa manera? ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES?!

La cantante trató de ganar tiempo antes de contestar, mientras en su interior se preguntaba por qué Rick estaba tan disgustado...

– Rick...

– No, Minmei... – la cortó en seco Rick. – ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Qué necesidad...?

Al notar que tanto Lisa como Minmei lo estaban taladrando con la mirada, Rick se quedó repentinamente sin aliento, y cuando por fin pudo retomar la palabra, las cosas que decía parecían tanto un lamento como una recriminación:

– ¿Qué necesidad había de hacer esto? Pensé que habíamos hablado bastante bien la última vez. Te expliqué lo que había pasado entre tú y yo... entre Lisa y yo, cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros. Creí que habíamos hablado del tema y puesto las cosas bien en claro, que todo ya estaba resuelto, que lo habías entendido finalmente...

– Nunca lo entenderé.

Minmei había murmurado eso entre dientes, creyendo que Rick no la iba a oír.

Estaba equivocada, y el rostro de Rick se lo demostró con todas las letras.

Por unos segundos, ella creyó que a Rick le iba a dar un infarto ahí mismo; tal era la furia que destilaba el piloto con todo su ser. Los ojos de Rick estaban clavados en ella y sin moverse, tratando de comprender lo que había oído de boca de Minmei. ¿Acaso podía ser que ella hubiera actuado de aquella manera tan baja motivada por el resentimiento? ¿Que aquella mentira "dicha para salir del paso" escondiera detrás algo de rencor hacia él… o hacia Lisa?

– Dios, Minmei... ¿cómo pudiste? – balbuceo Rick, cada vez más incrédulo y furioso. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa como ésta?

Por instinto, Minmei retrocedió un par de pasos, temerosa de haber sacado a Rick definitivamente de sus casillas y de no saber cómo reaccionaría él. Así como lo veía, Rick parecía hacerse más grande e imponente a cada segundo... convirtiéndose poco a poco en una furia.

Temiendo que Rick la pusiera contra la pared, Minmei reaccionó con lo único que sabía de estrategia militar... que a veces la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a _mí_? ¿Cómo pudiste aparecer con ella, después de...?

– No... te... atrevas – la fulminó Rick con un tono de voz tan frío que heló todo el penthouse, pero que no pudo detener a Minmei.

– Dijiste que me amabas.

Los ojos de Lisa se oscurecieron, y su rostro se contrajo como si aquellas palabras le provocaran dolor físico. ¿Podía ser que Rick estuviera enamorado de Minmei? Ella sabía que durante mucho tiempo él había andado detrás de ella, que había sufrido por Minmei al igual que ella lo había hecho por Karl, pero por lo que había podido escuchar, ver y sentir en Rick, esas cosas ya habían quedado atrás...

¿Podía ser que Rick sintiera algo por Minmei? Esa era la pregunta cuya respuesta Lisa Hayes esperaba casi hasta la desesperación, mirando a Rick y haciendo lo posible por contener su ansiedad.

– Y he sido un estúpido por llegar a hacerlo, pero se acabó – replicó Rick con muchas emociones en su tono… ninguna de las cuales parecía ser amor.

– No puedes retractarte de algo como eso.

– Sí puedo si es algo que jamás sentí en mi vida. Pero por suerte puedo darme cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas... y las personas... y me doy cuenta ahora que si alguna vez sentí algo por ti, jamás fue amor, Minmei, sólo una obsesión infantil.

Los ojos de Rick se entrecerraron, y las palabras que dijo después salieron como un susurro cargado de dolor e ira, dirigida tanto a Minmei como a él mismo:

– Una pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora era el turno de Minmei de sentir dolor físico al escuchar esas palabras, y la estrella se estremeció al sonido de las palabras de Rick... y por la dura mirada azul que destilaban sus ojos.

Espantada por lo que podía ver en los ojos de Rick, Minmei desvió la mirada y sin quererlo se quedó un par de segundos contemplando a la mujer que estaba al lado de Rick. Esa mujer... ella había estado presente cuando Rick la trató de "comadreja parlanchina"... ella lo había oído quejarse de cómo "esa insufrible Hayes" vivía marcándole el paso mientras volaba... Hayes le había hecho la vida imposible a Rick en más de una ocasión; ¡había llegado incluso a derribarlo en combate, dejándolo malherido durante semanas! Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que estaban destinados a odiarse...

Pero después estaban esas otras señales, aquellas que la habían confundido en su momento... las miradas que se cruzaban los dos durante los festejos por su escape del cautiverio Zentraedi... el ramo de flores que Rick tenía en su habitación del hospital cuando estuvo internado... la vez que sus tíos los encontraron juntos cerca del restaurant... el día del Holocausto, cuando lo único que salió de los labios de Rick fue el nombre de Lisa, pronunciado como si fuera una plegaria... las cosas que Rick le había dicho a Minmei la última vez que se habían visto, hacía tres semanas...

Aquellas cosas que en labios de Rick habían sonado mucho más sinceras y sentidas que cualquier declaración que él le hubiera hecho jamás... aquellas palabras que la habían consumido en el fuego del resentimiento.

Volvió a mirar a Lisa Hayes, una mujer mucho mayor que ella, siempre seria y avinagrada y bastante poco atractiva... cualquiera podría haber dicho que no era rival para ella, pero aparentemente sí que lo había sido... tanto que ni ella se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Podía ser que hubiera perdido a Rick a manos de esa mujer?

La furia parecía ahora poseer a Minmei, y decidió retomar su estrategia, cambiando ahora de blanco.

– ¿Y me vas a decir para qué la trajiste? – volvió a preguntar Minmei, ya de brazos cruzados, incinerando a Lisa con la mirada más despreciativa que podía dar.

Lisa no respondió, excepto con un destello en sus ojos verdes que, para los que la conocían, significaba que poco le faltaba para lanzarse al cuello de Minmei. Esa era una de las ocasiones en las que agradecía la habilidad para contener sus emociones que le había dado el entrenamiento militar.

Por su parte, Rick dio dos pasos al frente, acercándose lo más cerca que podía de Minmei... necesitaba que ella pudiera ver en toda su crudeza hasta el último indicio de expresión en su rostro cuando dijera las siguientes palabras... tal vez las más duras que tuviera que decir en su vida.

– La traje porque quiero que me escuche decir, en vivo y en directo... que me escuche en persona mientras te digo que se acabó, Minmei... después de lo que hiciste... de lo que nos hiciste... no quiero saber nada más de ti. _Nunca más_.

* * *

A pesar de su habilidad con los controles, le fue imposible a Sammie apagar la pantalla antes de que Claudia apareciera por detrás, portando una expresión que sin lugar a dudas era una sentencia de muerte para ella por perder el tiempo en horas de servicio.

Y si había un día en el que provocar a Claudia era más que nunca colgarse una piedra al cuello, era ese 12 de mayo; Lisa había llegado a trabajar aquella mañana con un humor tan desastroso como comprensible, y Claudia, siempre sensible al estado de ánimo de su "hermanita menor", se había mimetizado con ella a tal punto que el personal de la Central creía que Claudia canalizaba toda la ira que Lisa debía sentir...

– Teniente Porter, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no está permitido ver televisión en horarios de servicio? ¡Y menos usando las pantallas de la red táctica! – estalló Claudia con tal fuerza que Sammie creyó que se volvería sorda.

– Si me permite decir algo, comandante...

– No sé qué crees que podrá salvarte, pero adelante... haz tu mejor intento – respondió Claudia con tono sarcástico, y Sammie asintió, aliviada de tener una oportunidad.

Rápidamente Sammie se hizo a un lado para que Claudia pudiera ver la pantalla, y la teniente comandante Grant descubrió que de hecho se trataba de algo interesante... las cámaras de la MBS estaban enfocando la entrada del Hotel Centinel en una improvisada cobertura en vivo.

Para sus adentros, Claudia se preguntó qué podía haber despertado el interés de la jauría periodística como para que montaran semejante guardia.

Tuvo su respuesta rápidamente cuando tres fotos ocuparon la pantalla. Una de ellas era universalmente familiar para los moradores del SDF-1, ya que era la de su icono artístico por excelencia, Lynn Minmei.

Las otras dos eran fotos de archivo, de indudable origen militar, y correspondían a dos personas tan familiares para Claudia que al reconocerlos casi se desmaya, dándole pie a Sammie para hacer una pregunta inocente.

– Supongo que puedo seguir viendo, ¿no, Claudia?

* * *

La temperatura en aquel penthouse pareció descender por debajo de los cero grados.

Los ojos de Minmei se abrieron bien grandes, al igual que su boca... esta vez sí estaba genuinamente incrédula ante lo que oía de boca de Rick. En los años que conocía a Rick, jamás lo había visto tan capaz de demostrar ira y resentimiento como lo estaba viendo en ese momento, y le costó mucho creer que la persona que tenía enfrente fuera el mismo Rick Hunter que había corrido tras ella como perrito faldero durante dos años.

Sencillamente no era posible.

– ¿Qué... estás... diciendo? – balbuceó ni bien recuperó el aliento, buscando en los ojos de Rick un indicio, cualquier indicio, que le dijera que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con aquella resolución.

Para desgracia de Minmei, en los ojos de Rick no encontró nada excepto ira y dolor.

– Lo que oíste, Minmei... Lo que hiciste, lo que _nos_ hiciste no tiene nombre. Mentiste sobre nosotros, nos humillaste públicamente, nos dejaste en ridículo ante nuestros amigos y compañeros... la heriste a _ella_... me heriste a mí... y todo para evadir a una reportera. O para desquitarte, Dios sabrá por qué... tal vez fueron las dos cosas, no sé cuál será peor.

– Rick, piénsalo bien... – le dijo Minmei, tratando de sonar contemporizadora, sintiendo que lo perdía definitivamente. – Entiendo que tal vez te hayas molestado...

– No entiendes nada – la interrumpió Rick con indignación. – Ese es tu problema... jamás has entendido nada, Minmei. Nunca te molestaste en hacerlo.

Esta vez Minmei no pretendió responder a lo que Rick le estaba diciendo; estaba demasiado ocupada conteniendo sus ganas de desmoronarse como para pensar una respuesta a aquellas palabras.

– Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de todo esto, Minmei. Te dije que me importabas, que quería conservar nuestra amistad... que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos a pesar de todo, pero después de esto, Minmei... siento que nunca más podré volver a pensar en ti como una amiga. Creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos mutuamente en paz.

– Rick... no me dejes, por favor no me dejes…

La joven estrella rompió en llanto y se abalanzó sobre Rick para abrazarlo, pero él evadió sus avances, retrocediendo e instintivamente acercándose a Lisa.

– ¿Para qué quieres que siga contigo? – dijo Rick secamente, y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro y la mirada de Minmei, esa era una pregunta que la joven estrella jamás se había hecho... y para la que, o no encontraba respuesta, o la respuesta que tenía era inconfesable.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Es algo simple, Minmei. ¿Para qué quieres que siga contigo?

Minmei seguía congelada, sin ser capaz de encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

– Lo pregunto porque durante dos años me tuviste contigo, o sería más correcto decir que me tuviste detrás tuyo... siempre listo para dejarlo todo y correr a tu primer llamado... me tuviste suspirando como un pobrecito, esperando solamente que me dedicaras un minuto de tu valioso tiempo, o rogando que pensaras en mí como algo más que un amigo... eso si alguna vez pensaste en mí como un amigo.

– Rick, detente... me estás lastimando – exclamó Minmei con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Sea lo que sea, te aseguro... no es ni la mitad de lo que me has lastimado tú a mí... Sacrifiqué tantas cosas por ti, Minmei... te hubiera dado el mundo, pero para ti jamás fue suficiente. Nunca fui otra cosa más que una muleta para ti.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

– Sólo venías a mí cuando te convenía... cuando necesitabas a alguien para escapar cuando las cosas te resultaban difíciles. Jamás te importó algo acerca de mi, o lo que me pasaba, o todo por lo que estaba atravesando... tal vez al comienzo sí, pero después me tiraste al desván, y me dejaste olvidado y suspirando como un pobre tonto, guardado hasta que tú necesitaras de mis servicios.

Desde donde estaba parada, observando aquel intercambio desgarrador, Lisa sólo quería romper en llanto ante la magnitud de las cosas que Rick estaba revelando. Sabía que Minmei había sido la gran obsesión de Rick durante demasiado tiempo, pero jamás había imaginado la profundidad de todo lo que había sufrido él por ella... en cierta manera le recordaba a su propia obsesión con Karl, y se imaginó lo duro que debió ser para Rick; al menos Karl estaba muerto, pero Minmei seguía con vida, y para Rick había sido tan inalcanzable como Karl lo había sido para ella.

El dolor que destilaba Rick con cada palabra era espantoso, y con cada segundo que pasaba Lisa sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba de pena. ¿Era acaso normal que ella se sintiera devastada al escuchar a Rick lamentando sus penas por otra mujer? ¿O era simplemente que Rick estaba sufriendo y por eso ella sufría también?

¿Sentir eso también era amor?

– Y ahora – continuó Rick con una voz más fría que el hielo, dejando salir toda la bilis que había ido juntando durante años – ahora que por primera vez me siento feliz... que por primera vez encuentro a alguien que me aprecia y me quiere por lo que soy... tú vienes y pretendes arruinarlo todo con tus jueguitos. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Minmei? ¿Tienes miedo de no tener a donde correr cuando las cosas son muy duras? ¿O simplemente eres tan egoísta que me quieres para ti sólo, sin importarte lo que siento?

Minmei no sólo temblaba como una poseída, sino que entró a gritar como una también.

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ESTÁS TOTALMENTE CONFUNDIDO!

– No... Por primera vez en la vida no estoy confundido. Lo estuve mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Ya se acabó, Minmei... no voy a seguir perdiendo mi vida contigo. Encontré algo... a alguien mucho mejor con quien quiero compartirlo todo.

– ¡¿Ella?! – replicó Minmei con incredulidad y furia, señalando a Lisa con un dedo acusador.

– Lisa me ha hecho sentir más feliz en una semana que lo que tú me hiciste sentir en dos años.

Ahora una mueca burlona apareció en el rostro de Minmei, y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras dijo con sorna:

– Pues buena suerte con tu jefa, Rick... verás cómo terminarás viviendo un infierno con ella, confía en mí...

– ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? ¡Dímelo! – la desafió Rick con veneno en cada palabra, sabiendo que Minmei no se refería a ese tipo de confianza pero sin perder la oportunidad de dejar salir un poco más de su dolor e ira. – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que miente descaradamente sobre nosotros, que nos deja en ridículo y que lastima a la persona más importante que tengo en el mundo? Dímelo, porque francamente no sé cómo podría hacerlo... creo que sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

Minmei se quedó muda, temblando de furia, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna mientras sentía la mirada de Rick como algo que la laceraba en todo el cuerpo.

Ahora Rick podía ver a Minmei en toda su desnudez. Atrás había quedado la fascinación adolescente nacida de esas semanas compartidas en las entrañas del SDF-1... atrás había quedado la infatuación que había sido su calvario durante años, tantas horas mirando al techo y sufriendo por ella... atrás había quedado el dolor de ver a una chica amable, dulce y tierna convertida, por acción de un estrellato para el que no estaba lista, en una joven egoísta, rencorosa y mezquina, alguien que jamás lo había visto excepto como una muleta a la cual recurrir cuando a ella le convenía.

Inconscientemente la comparó con la mujer a su lado y descubrió que prefería mil veces más tener con Lisa la relación de perros y gatos que habían construido en la red táctica al comienzo de la guerra, antes que cualquier cosa que pudiera formar con Minmei.

A pesar de tanto dolor, de tantas recriminaciones y de tantos dolores ocultos que salían a la luz, la parte compasiva de Rick, presente siempre a pesar de todo, logró arrancar de él una expresión conciliadora en medio de aquella devastadora discusión.

– Espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte, Minmei... alguien al que tú ames. Lo digo de corazón, espero que seas feliz... y que te des cuenta de la realidad, de cómo son las cosas... – murmuró Rick sin mirarla, mientras por dentro sentía ganas de romper en llanto... a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho allí entre ellos dos, aquella conversación seguía siendo una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Pero no había alternativa; las heridas habían sido demasiado profundas entre ellos, y no parecía haber vuelta atrás.

Esta vez Rick no se contuvo, y lentamente buscó la mano de Lisa hasta sostenerla en la suya, sintiendo ese calor que lo hacía derretirse y esa fuerza silenciosa que sólo ella sabía transmitirle. Finalmente, luego de exhalar con fuerza, Rick y Lisa caminaron hacia la puerta del penthouse; ya todo estaba dicho.

– Vete al diablo – escupió Minmei con furia, cerrando los puños.

Rick giró sobre sus talones, mientras su mano tomaba con más fuerza la de Lisa. Durante algunos segundos, Rick y Minmei se miraron a los ojos con tristeza, dolor e ira.

– Supongo que nos estarás esperando allí – devolvió Rick, destilando veneno en su mirada y en sus palabras antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

* * *

Max acababa de terminar una inspección de su Veritech en el hangar del _Prometheus_ cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con insistencia. Siendo una persona por demás tranquila, pero a la que por alguna razón le molestaba demasiado que lo interrumpieran en medio de las inspecciones, Max pensó en reprender severamente a quien lo había sacado de su inspección.

Ese "alguien" resultó ser su esposa, a quien Max amaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella... pelea que no sabía si podría ganar.

Pero no fue Miriya quien captó su atención, sino la persona a quien ella estaba señalando: el sargento John Hollis, que había llegado al pequeño rincón de los Sterling con cara de alma que lleva el diablo, y que estaba parado junto al caza de Miriya para recobrar el aliento.

Max sabía bien que Hollis era el blanco de las bromas amistosas de todo el Skull, pero la cara de Hollis no era la de nadie que acabara de pasar por una broma… con lo que el segundo al mando del Skull decidió que había que tomar en serio el asunto.

– ¿Qué pasa, John?

– Es el comandante Hunter… y la comandante Hayes – respondió el joven sargento entre jadeos, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

– ¿Les pasó algo malo? ¿Otra vez?

Como todos a bordo del SDF-1, Max y Miriya habían oído acerca de los dichos de Minmei en la MBS, y su reacción había sido bastante típica de ellos dos; Max se había quedado mudo, tragándose la ira que le causaban esos comentarios, mientras que Miriya ya les había demostrado una nueva definición de la palabra "terror" a un par de sargentos que había oído hablando pestes sobre Rick y Lisa.

Respondiendo a la pregunta del segundo al mando del Escuadrón, el sargento Hollis se limitó a señalar a un nutrido grupo de pilotos y técnicos que rodeaban a un aparato de televisión instalado en el centro del hangar, un grupo que se hacía más grande conforme se iba juntando más gente, intrigada y atraída por lo que podían ver en el televisor. Finalmente, Max decidió que bien valía la pena averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y acompañó a su esposa y al sargento Hollis en un trote veloz hasta el grupo de inesperados teleespectadores.

– Buenas tardes... – dijo Max imperturbable a los pilotos en cuanto llegó. – Veamos qué hay en televisión.

* * *

Al igual que durante el viaje de ida, Rick y Lisa permanecieron en silencio mientras el ascensor continuaba su descenso hasta la planta baja del hotel. Lo ocurrido en el penthouse del Hotel había sido en extremo doloroso para ambos; una experiencia enervante y devastadora tanto para Rick como para Lisa... algo que los había dejado prácticamente destruidos.

Para Rick el acto de quemar todos los puentes con Minmei había sido como dar fin a su infancia... en ese penthouse había enterrado por fin todos los vínculos que le quedaban con aquella época, tal vez más inocente y despreocupada, que había comenzado junto con la guerra en ese lejano día de febrero de 2009. Minmei había sido su pasado, aquello que lo ataba a una vida que sin lugar a dudas podía ser más fácil y entretenida, pero que a la vez estaba vacía de contenido y sentimiento; una vida de apariencias y cartón pintado, detrás del cual no había nada.

Lo que le esperaba ahora era algo desconocido y difícil, pero algo que lo llamaba con una fuerza que él nunca hubiera podido resistir. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer había estado bien, que luego de lo que había hecho ella el día anterior, era imposible mantener una amistad con Minmei, pero sin embargo, le dolía... le dolía en el alma, más de lo que imaginaba.

En cuanto a Lisa, todavía sentía que estaba envuelta en el torbellino que comenzó la noche anterior en el camarote del Trío. Sentía que todas sus emociones se confundían y se hacían indistinguibles en medio de la tormenta. Se sentía miserable y feliz, alegre y deprimida al mismo tiempo. Tenía a Rick junto a ella y deseaba besarlo... al mismo tiempo que sólo quería que él la contuviera mientras lloraba.

Ver a Rick batallando con Minmei había sido más duro de lo que podía imaginar, e incluso devastador para ella cuando Minmei le echó en cara a Rick aquella vieja declaración de amor... por unos instantes Lisa se había encontrado con el abismo de las dudas frente a ella y temió caer. Pero quizás peor que eso era ver a Rick destruido; sentir en carne propia la miseria que abrumaba a Rick. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho Minmei, a pesar de todo, él sufría por la ruptura definitiva que había tenido lugar en ese penthouse, y a Lisa ya no le importaba por qué era; todo lo que le importaba era demostrarle a Rick que ella estaría siempre a su lado...

Fue entonces que el silencio se rompió.

– Discúlpame... – musitó Rick en voz baja y quebrada, sin atreverse a mirar a Lisa. – Por haberte traído... aquí, porque hayas tenido que ver todo eso...

Durante algunos segundos, Rick sintió pavor al no escuchar respuesta alguna de Lisa; de hecho, no escuchaba ningún sonido que no fuera los crujidos mecánicos del ascensor. Quiso voltear para mirar a Lisa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que ella le tomaba la mano al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la otra en su hombro, y apenas con esos contactos Rick creyó que moriría ahí mismo... porque era humanamente imposible sentir tanta comprensión y afecto con gestos tan pequeños.

No, no eran pequeños, fugaces tal vez, pero definitivamente no eran pequeños... estaban llenos de significado y realidad; sólo con eso Lisa le había demostrado más afecto que el que Minmei le había dado en dos años. Sólo con eso, todo lo que había pasado valía la pena.

Con una mujer como Lisa a su lado, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Y si apenas tomándolo de la mano Lisa lo había hecho delirar, lo que sintió en cuanto los labios de ella besaron su mejilla fue indescriptible. Simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas escaparan, dando un poco de rienda suelta a las emociones que llevaba dentro, queriendo que aquel momento no acabara nunca, queriendo que ese beso se prolongara por toda la eternidad.

No reaccionó sino hasta que Lisa, poniéndose en puntitas de pie, se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído y comenzó a susurrar.

– No te preocupes... todo va a estar bien.

Por primera vez desde que llegó al SDF-1, Rick Hunter pudo sonreír con alegría, aunque más no fuera una sonrisa tímida y casi imperceptible.

El ascensor se detuvo, ya que había llegado a la planta baja del edificio. Luego de que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente, Rick se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y, de la mano de Lisa, caminó por el vestíbulo del Hotel Centinel en dirección a la entrada.

Mientras iban caminando, Rick y Lisa pudieron divisar que tras las puertas de vidrio del hotel había algo que jamás hubieran creído posible.

Cámaras, de video y fotográficas.

Micrófonos.

Reporteros.

Esperándolos a ellos.

Toda una horda de reporteros, sea de las revistas, de los tabloides, de las radios y de la MBS también, todas ellas atraídas como mariposas a la llama cuando recibieron el rumor de que cierto teniente comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida había ido al hotel en donde se hospedaba la Señorita Macross en persona.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos y momentáneamente enceguecidos por el flash de las cámaras y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la tormenta de preguntas que les estaban lanzando los reporteros allí presentes.

– ¡Comandante Hunter, unas palabras...!

– ¿Es cierto que usted y Minmei mantienen una relación...?

– ¿Quién es su acompañante...?

– ¿Ya ha hablado con Lynn Kyle...?

– ¿Qué puede contarnos acerca de los rumores...?

Rick se quedó pasmado frente a la escena, murmurando algunas cosas mientras a su lado Lisa empalidecía de pánico. Todo lo que pudo hacer Rick fue decir un desesperado:

– ¡Por favor!

La mayoría de los reporteros hicieron silencio, salvo una de las mujeres que a Rick le resultaba bastante familiar, aún sin ser un conocedor de la televisión de Ciudad Macross. Pero al ver que los ojos de Lisa se comprimían y brillaban de furia mientras se clavaban en la mujer, supo que estaba ante la presencia de la mismísima Chelsea Laine.

– ¿Qué tiene para decir sobre lo que Minmei comentó en "Noches para Llorar", comandante? – preguntó Laine, colocando el micrófono tan cerca de la boca de Rick que él pensó que se lo haría tragar.

Ahora era a Rick a quien Lisa estaba mirando, y bajo la presión de su mirada y de las cámaras Rick buscó una respuesta que le permitiera alejarse de esa jauría en paz y con su dignidad razonablemente intacta. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él estar en esas situaciones? Odiaba que lo hicieran aparecer en público, así como odiaba que lo acosaran, y de pronto le entró el temor de que alguno de sus amigos y colegas estuviera viendo aquella ejecución pública.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando escuchó un alarido proveniente del vestíbulo del hotel.

– ¡¡RICK!!

Al mismo tiempo que él giró sobre sus talones para ver quién le había gritado, el resto de los periodistas miraron en la misma dirección, y más de un suspiro de sorpresa salió de sus gargantas al ver a la Señorita Macross corriendo por el vestíbulo en dirección a la puerta del Hotel.

Apenas faltaban tres metros para que Minmei llegara a donde estaba él cuando Rick Hunter supo qué respuesta podía darle a la pregunta que le había hecho Chelsea Laine. En realidad no necesitó pensar mucho, ya que era algo que había tenido en mente desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Quiere saber lo que pienso, señorita Laine?

La reportera asintió, acercando la cámara lo más que pudo… y Rick Hunter sonrió.

Casi de inmediato, tomó a Lisa por los hombros, acercándola a su propio cuerpo, y ante la mirada de estupefacción que veía en los ojos de ella, Rick simplemente cerró los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla con toda la pasión que llevaba guardando dentro de sí desde hacía dos semanas.

Durante los primeros instantes, Lisa se sintió petrificada, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba a más no poder y sus ojos verdes, abiertos bien grandes como platos, iban de un lado a otro, mirando primero a Minmei, luego a Rick y finalmente a los reporteros, que por lo poco que pudo ver, estaban tan estupefactos como ella.

Al principio, Lisa tuvo un deseo incontenible de moler a palos a Rick por haberla besado intempestivamente ante todos esos reporteros y sus cámaras... Ella nunca se había sentido tan cohibida en su vida, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que besar a Rick frente a Dolza, Breetai y los demás Zentraedi, aunque eso fuera el comienzo de tantas cosas... Mientras le duraron esas sensaciones, Lisa hizo lo humanamente posible por no ceder al beso, manteniendo sus labios sellados y sus brazos inmóviles en su sitio.

Esas emociones no duraron más de tres segundos hasta que Lisa decidió que las cámaras podían irse al demonio.

Fue así que casi sin pensarlo Lisa cerró los ojos y cedió finalmente al insistente asedio de los labios de Rick sobre los suyos, abriéndolos y dándole a Rick el permiso de explorar lo que deseara. Casi al mismo tiempo, creyó que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, y encontró que no podría mantenerse en pie si no se sujetaba de algo de manera urgente, y siendo que lo único a mano era la cintura de Rick, no tardó en envolverlo con sus brazos en un abrazo posesivo y desesperado.

Creyó sentir una sonrisa en el rostro de Rick cuando ella procedió a hacer más intenso el beso, aprovechando la oportunidad para asaltar ella misma la boca de Rick y derretirse al contacto con él. Sus brazos ya se movían sin control, sujetando a Rick como si no deseara dejarlo escapar nunca más. Los brazos de él hicieron lo propio, y los sentidos de Rick se vieron abrumados con todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo... el sabor dulce de la boca de Lisa, el aroma inconfundible de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, los gemidos leves y ahogados que ella hacía contra sus labios, y la belleza de su rostro, al cual miraba durante breves lapsos en los que recobraba la conciencia y abría los ojos.

Nunca supieron cuánto tiempo habían estado así... sólo sabían que era algo muy necesario y muy esperado tras dos semanas de separación. Dos semanas de separación y privación que, por otro lado, estaban más que dispuestos a ir recuperando a partir de ese mismo momento.

Tras separar sus labios, muy a pesar de ellos mismos, Rick y Lisa permanecieron en silencio, recobrando el aliento, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo por unos segundos, sintiendo que todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Los periodistas estaban en silencio, y varios de ellos estaban con la boca abierta en una expresión bastante tonta.

En cuanto recobró el aliento, Rick volteó para mirar a Chelsea Laine y a la cámara que portaba... y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de responder a aquella pregunta que le había hecho:

– Bueno... Minmei está equivocada – dijo Rick como si nada, mientras Minmei, parada en la puerta del Hotel Centinel, quedaba como si estuviera por derrumbarse ante lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

La primera en festejar fue la segunda teniente Kim Young, quien dejó escapar un estentóreo "¡Tooooooooooma eso!" que retumbó en toda la Central de Operaciones.

A Kim la siguieron al instante Sammie y Vanessa, con sus propias y muy personales exclamaciones. En menos de un segundo, el Trío Terrible entero estaba vivando y lanzando hurras para Lisa y Rick, convirtiéndose en una tormenta de alegría.

Y a continuación del Trío, toda la Central de Operaciones se convirtió en una explosión de júbilo. Todas las operadoras y las supervisoras, e incluso la propia comandante Grant, levantaron brazos en el aire y expresaron su júbilo y alivio con gritos de guerra, canturreos, hurras, chocando los cinco, o simplemente riendo a carcajadas... durante horas habían estado viendo (turnándose, desde luego, para que la Central no quedara sin nadie que la atendiera) aquella inesperada cobertura televisiva de lo que ocurría en el Hotel Centinel... las que podían ver el televisor se mordían las uñas, y las que debían seguir en sus consolas levantando nerviosamente la mirada para saber si había alguna novedad.

Todas ellas admiraban a la comandante Hayes, y se habían sentido profundamente humilladas de que una de ellas, y en particular la mujer que las dirigía, fuera víctima de una bajeza como la que le había propinado Minmei por televisión, y ese júbilo fue una verdadera catarsis en la que liberaron la tensión y molestia que había envuelto a la Central tras los eventos de la noche anterior.

– ¡Y _así_ es como hacemos las cosas en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, damas y caballeros! – proclamó Claudia a toda la Central, sintetizando todo lo que habían visto por televisión y recibiendo la aclamación de todos los que estaban en la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1.

* * *

El ambiente de los medios era impiadoso, y pocas ofensas profesionales eran perdonadas entre quienes competían por mejores sueldos y programas más importantes para conducir.

Y cuando la competencia involucraba a dos personas que tenían muchas cuentas personales que saldar, todo traspié de un rival se convertía en el deleite y placer del otro.

El presentador de noticias de MBS-2 estaba seguro de que Chelsea Laine había disfrutado horrores el haberle arrebatado su tiempo al aire para usarlo ella en su cobertura de "los eventos" del Hotel Centinel… casi podía imaginarla saboreando el momento de su victoria, y todavía recordaba su tono arrogante y condescendiente cuando él debió pasarle las riendas y la transmisión. Imágenes como ésas sólo alimentaban el resentimiento.

Pero también, imágenes como las que todavía irritaban al presentador de MBS-2 hacían más dulce la venganza cuando ésta llegaba.

Todavía no habían vuelto a la transmisión regular del noticiero, y dudosamente pudieran hacerlo mientras la Señorita Macross permaneciera frente a las cámaras y micrófonos de toda la nave como un ciervo atrapado en los faros delanteros de un camión, pero eso no le importaba al presentador… porque tenía algo más interesante que hacer que transmitir las últimas noticias de devastación, horror y muerte.

Algo como ver la cara de absoluta humillación y sorpresa en el rostro de su ex amante, que todavía no salía de su asombro.

Haciendo un gesto, el presentador le pidió a su productor que se aproximara, cosa que el productor hizo rápidamente creyendo que se trataba de algo relacionado con el noticiero… sólo para desengañarse cuando vio la sonrisa maquiavélica del presentador de noticias y la manera en que movía su silla giratoria de un lado para el otro, cual malo de película que goza con el éxito de su última treta.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca, el presentador hizo un único pedido al hombre que producía su noticiero, a la vez que señalaba en una pantalla la cara de estupefacción de Chelsea Laine, la "Reina de los Rumores".

– No importa cómo, pero yo _tengo_ que tener una copia de todo esto…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hangar del _Prometheus_, los pilotos del Skull y del resto de los escuadrones de combate y apoyo estaban mirando la pantalla del televisor como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, y tenían problemas para aceptar lo que acababan de ver. En los rostros de los teleespectadores había estupefacción ante lo que acababan de contemplar, que era demostrada por la absoluta incapacidad que les había golpeado súbitamente para pronunciar una palabra respecto de lo que acababan de ver.

Sólo un piloto supo qué decir.

El segundo teniente Garth Warner era conocido entre sus compañeros del Escuadrón Apollo como "Vader" por varias razones: por su fanatismo por la saga de "Star Wars", por la casi homofonía entre su nombre de pila y el personaje de esa saga que había inspirado su sobrenombre, y por su habilidad sobrehumana para encontrar citas de las películas que fueran apropiadas para cualquier circunstancia.

Siendo el experto que era, al teniente Garth "Vader" Warner le bastó ver la expresión de completa sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Minmei para encontrar la frase más apropiada para el momento, y la dijo casi sin pensar:

– "No, Luke... YO soy tu padre" – dijo el teniente Warner haciendo la mejor imitación de Darth Vader que podía.

Todo el hangar del _Prometheus_, que hasta ese momento había estado en un completo silencio, estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

La ciudad ya estaba sumida en las penumbras de su noche artificial, mientras empezaban a encenderse las primeras luces nocturnas en las calles y comercios de Ciudad Macross.

Las calles de Ciudad Macross empezaban a adquirir el ritmo usual de las noches; a casi un mes del Holocausto, las personas de la ciudad ya habían dejado atrás aquel estupor de los primeros días, que casi había convertido a Ciudad Macross en un pueblo fantasma... ahora la gente caminaba por las calles como de costumbre, intentando rehacer su vida cotidiana y buscando disfrutar lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila.

Absortos como estaban con sus propias cosas, los habitantes de Ciudad Macross que paseaban por aquel bulevar no prestaban atención a la pareja de jóvenes militares que caminaban por allí en dirección a una de las escotillas que vinculaba a la ciudad con el resto de la nave.

Hacía rato que habían dejado atrás el Hotel Centinel y todo lo que había transcurrido allí. Caminando juntos, Lisa y Rick se veían muy diferentes de como habían estado antes, aunque les tomó algo de tiempo poder cambiar su estado de ánimo... se los veía felices y relajados, aliviados con ellos mismos y por sobre todas las cosas... locos el uno por el otro. De hecho, les era difícil dar más de veinte pasos antes de que alguno de los dos se lanzara sobre el otro y le robara un beso sin que alguno de los dos hiciera el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo; era algo a lo que simplemente se habían hecho adictos, por no mencionar que era algo que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando para poder hacer.

– Discúlpame por lo del beso... – había dicho Rick poco después de dejar el Centinel, mirando a Lisa con una expresión compungida que le provocó una risa alegre a la joven comandante.

Como respuesta, Lisa simplemente lo besó con ternura, y cuando terminaron, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de Rick, ella le dijo...

– ¿Y por qué habría de disculparte?

El rostro de Rick se iluminó, y Lisa sintió que el corazón le brincaba cuando vio la sonrisa enorme que estaba haciendo Rick.

– Eres maravillosa...

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para evitarlo, Lisa se sonrojó, profundamente conmovida por aquellas palabras, aquellos gestos, por todo lo que su piloto le estaba provocando.

No respondió, o al menos no lo hizo con palabras, pero sí con miradas y caricias... gestos fugaces que cumplieron con su cometido, que era el de hacer que cierto piloto de Veritech se elevara por encima de las nubes sin necesidad de estar montado en un VF-1.

– ¡Tenemos tanto por hacer! – le dijo Rick a Lisa algunos minutos después, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo como niño en Navidad.

– Recuerda que está la ceremonia de toma de posesión del nuevo gobierno, Rick – le advirtió Lisa, y se alarmó un poco cuando Rick se detuvo en seco con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, antes de detenerse ella misma para ver si le había ocurrido algo malo.

– Diablos, ¿tenemos que ir a la ceremonia?

– ¡Desde luego, Rick! ¡Todos los oficiales superiores tenemos que ir... hasta tenemos lugares reservados! – contestó ella, mirándolo con desconcierto, como si no pudiera entender cómo Rick no estaba al tanto de eso.

– Pero es que...

– ¿Qué pasa?

Rick miró a Lisa con su mejor cara de cachorrito sin dueño, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a la comandante Hayes aún sin decir una sola palabra.

– Quería pasar un rato contigo...

Lisa sintió que se derretiría al ver la mirada de desamparo que le ponía Rick, y no pudo contener sus ganas de darle un fugaz beso en los labios, luego de lo cual miró su reloj de pulsera y comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente.

– Bueno, deja ver... tenemos una hora y media antes de que comience la ceremonia... quince minutos para ir a nuestros camarotes, diez minutos para ponernos nuestros uniformes de gala...

– ¿Diez? – la interrumpió Rick con sorna para luego besarla en la mejilla, cosa que no evitó que Lisa lo fulminara con la mirada.

– ¿De quién te burlas, Hunter? Para cuando encuentras los pantalones yo ya estoy tomando mi café...

– Jamás me burlaría de usted, comandante... – se excusó Rick haciendo su mejor imitación de una persona pura e inocente, conteniendo sus ganas de agregar a esa respuesta que estaba más que dispuesto a darle a Lisa una oportunidad de demostrar en la práctica lo que había afirmado...

– Mejor así. ¿Por dónde iba?

– Diez minutos para vestirnos... – la ayudó Rick.

– Ah, sí... cinco minutos para llegar al salón de conferencias, eso nos da un total de media hora, lo que nos deja...

– Una hora – completó él, paladeando ya esos sesenta minutos.

Lisa asintió, permitiéndose unos segundos para perderse en los ojos de Rick.

– Así es... una hora libre, sin nada para hacer excepto...

– Recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Rick, completando una vez más los pensamientos de Lisa como si pudiera leerle la mente.

– ¿De donde sacaste esa habilidad para terminar mis frases, Rick?

– Será porque estamos pensando lo mismo, ¿no te parece? – retrucó él.

– ¿Y qué estoy pensando ahora, gran mentalista? – lo desafió Lisa.

Como única respuesta, Rick la tomó súbitamente entre sus brazos y la besó con pura pasión y ternura, quitándole el aliento a Lisa e invitándola a hacer más profundo el beso, cosa que hizo sin siquiera pensar.

– ¿Adiviné?

– Anduvo cerca... – respondió Lisa con un falso tono de decepción.

De pronto, Rick le pegó un codazo fingido en el costado a Lisa, como forma de hacerle saber que no le gustaba mucho cuando ella se hacía la interesante con él.

– ¡Teniente comandante Hunter, el asalto físico a un oficial superior es un delito grave penado por el Código de Justicia Militar! – exclamó Lisa, sonriendo y plantándose a centímetros del rostro de Rick, haciendo lo posible para no permitir que sus ansias de besarlo arruinaran su actuación.

El piloto reaccionó haciendo una exagerada pose militar, mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes y brillantes de Lisa.

– Me declaro culpable, señora.

– Entonces esta corte marcial lo halla culpable, teniente comandante Richard Hunter – continuó Lisa haciendo su mejor pose de oficial seria y dedicada. – Se le impone como pena... una noche de arresto domiciliario en el camarote de la jefa de Operaciones del Cuartel General, a ser cumplida esta noche tras la ceremonia a la que fue invitado. ¿Tiene algo que decir respecto de la sentencia?

– ¿Puedo pedir cadena perpetua?

Poniéndose en puntas de pie y sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer el descaro de Rick, ella lo besó en los labios con todo el cariño que tenía para dar, y Rick le devolvió el beso casi al instante con la misma energía y pasión, dejando que el beso dijera por ellos todo lo que tenían para decir.

– Cincuenta y ocho minutos, comandante Hayes. Mejor aprovechemos lo que nos queda de tiempo – dijo Rick sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

– Completamente de acuerdo, comandante Hunter – respondió ella, tomando la mano de Rick y dejando que los dedos de él la acariciaran y sostuvieran con firmeza.

Minutos después, Rick y Lisa caminaban juntos por los bulevares de Ciudad Macross, dispuestos a no desperdiciar ni un segundo de esa hora que tendrían... aún sabiendo que sería la primera de muchas horas que pasarían juntos.

* * *

El inmenso salón de conferencias del SDF-1 había sido limpiado y engalanado con particular cuidado, y no se podía divisar ni la menor señal de daño o suciedad en ninguno de sus rincones. Las paredes metálicas habían recibido incluso una concienzuda lustrada, quedando relucientes por completo. Había banderas de la Tierra Unida colgadas como estandartes, cubriendo buena parte de las paredes y aportando color (por no decir un innegable tono patriótico) a la que solía ser una fría sala para reuniones.

Incluso la gigantesca pantalla que ocupaba buena parte de una de las paredes había sido cubierta por un gigantesco escudo de armas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, que daba la apariencia de estar presidiendo sobre todo lo que iba a ocurrir en el salón.

El centro del salón estaba ocupado por una enorme mesa con forma ovalada, de aspecto avanzado matizado por su acabado de madera de roble. En torno a la mesa se habían colocado docenas de sillas, y frente a cada una de las sillas, en el lugar que ocupaban en la mesa, había todo lo necesario para tener un pequeño espacio de trabajo individual: una terminal de comunicaciones, un micrófono y material de escritorio que iba desde bolígrafos y papeles hasta cartapacios.

Docenas de sillas habían sido colocadas por todos los espacios disponibles en el salón, y cada una de ellas estaba reservada para algún invitado a la ceremonia. Muchos de los invitados (la vasta mayoría de ellos militares) ya habían llegado y se hallaban sentados, esperando como todos a que diera inicio el evento. En particular, dos de esos invitados, un par de jóvenes oficiales del SDF-1, atraían las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes mientras ellos, en apariencia ajenos a todo, trataban de ignorar la atención que les era dispensada.

Por último, junto a la pared donde se hallaba la pantalla, y directamente bajo el escudo de armas del GTU, había sido colocada una tarima, sobre la cual había dispuestos docenas de mástiles, cada uno con una bandera de la Tierra Unida pendiendo de él, además de un atril con un micrófono.

Apuntando directamente a la tarima, docenas de cámaras de la MBS y de los pocos servicios de noticias que habían sobrevivido al holocausto estaban listas para captar hasta el último detalle de la ceremonia, y los camarógrafos y reporteros que cubrirían el evento estaban nerviosos y ansiosos de que empezara de una vez, no sólo para hacer aquello para lo que se los había convocado, sino porque dentro de ellos mismos también había expectativa por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Tres personas se hallaban de pie en la tarima, y en ellas se concentraba la atención de las cámaras. Por más que los reporteros no lo supieran, nadie en aquella sala estaba siquiera cerca de sentir los nervios que abrumaban a esas tres personas.

El exuberante y pequeño Tommy Luan, vestido con un sobrio traje negro en el que se veía irremediablemente incómodo, por no decir extraño al no llevar su clásica chaqueta marrón, estaba inquieto junto al podio, mirando de vez en cuando a las veintiséis personas que pasarían a formar el nuevo Consejo de Gobierno, así como a los doce hombres y mujeres que formarían su propio gabinete de ministros. En los ojos de Luan podía captarse la inquietud que le provocaba el hacerse cargo de algo como aquello, pero Luan jamás había sido de los que se rendían ante un desafío, y si había podido mantener Ciudad Macross a pesar de lo que fue la guerra, tal vez tenía alguna chance de encabezar la rama civil del nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida...

Marcando un contraste completo con el pequeño, inquieto y regordete Luan, el almirante Henry Gloval se mantenía quieto, con su figura larga y delgada recubierta por su uniforme de gala, que ahora llevaba las insignias de rango no sólo de un almirante, sino también del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Como miembro del Consejo, el almirante Gloval tenía todo el derecho a estar presente en aquella ceremonia, pero su propio sentido del deber militar no dejaba de insistirle en que no le correspondía estar allí. Él era un militar, no un político... y seguiría siendo un militar en su interior a pesar de todo. Sabía que muchos lo consideraban como el hombre que tomaría las decisiones... el titiritero que controlaría al Consejo con una mezcla de autoritarismo y apelación a la fuerza. Él lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que no fuera así.

Para la mujer de cabellos canos y apariencia de abuela que estaba parada junto al almirante Gloval, ataviada con una regia túnica negra, ese día era también uno de los más impresionantes de su vida. En ningún momento de los cuarenta años que Justine Huxley llevaba sirviendo a la justicia, primero en el sistema judicial británico y luego como jueza superior de Ciudad Macross, pudo imaginarse que algún día acabaría como la más alta magistrada judicial de la Tierra.

Pero era una realidad: ahora ella y los otros dos jueces del Tribunal de Ciudad Macross se habían convertido en el embrión de la nueva e incipiente Corte Suprema de Justicia de la Tierra Unida... a ella y a sus colegas, tanto los que estaban presentes como los que serían designados en las próximas semanas, les correspondería organizar la administración de justicia de todo un planeta. Incluso para una abogada y jueza veterana como ella, la sensación de entrar a la historia del derecho como una de las personas encargadas de establecer el primer sistema legal unificado para toda la Tierra le resultaba particularmente incómoda para su estómago.

Y parte de sus obligaciones como nueva presidenta de la Corte Suprema era tomar personalmente juramento a los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno, como lo estaba por hacer ahí mismo.

Como respondiendo a una señal inaudible, el almirante Gloval caminó hasta el atril, y tomando el micrófono, dio inicio al evento:

– Damas y caballeros, estimados conciudadanos, nos hallamos reunidos hoy para la toma de juramento que se realizará a los delegados designados para integrar el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Esta ocasión marca la restauración de un gobierno formal con autoridad sobre la Tierra, tras el brutal y devastador ataque que sufrió nuestro mundo hace veinticinco días.

Todos los presentes concentraron su atención en el almirante.

– El gobierno provisional que hoy asume tiene por delante una tarea monumental: dar los primeros pasos para la reconstrucción de nuestro mundo y nuestra sociedad. Todos los aquí presentes deben entender que nos esperan momentos difíciles que pondrán a prueba no sólo nuestras energías personales, sino también la madurez y valores de nuestra civilización. Entiendo que muchos de ustedes puedan sentirse inquietos por la presencia de oficiales militares en el Consejo, pero les pido que comprendan que se trata de una medida estrictamente temporaria y surgida sólo de la más pura necesidad, mientras dure el presente estado de emergencia.

El silencio que dominaba el salón le indicó a Gloval que contaba con la exclusiva atención de todos los asistentes.

– Una vez que hayamos sentado las bases esenciales para la reconstrucción de una sociedad normal, el presente Consejo Provisional cederá su lugar a un renovado y reconstituido Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Les pido que en el ínterin tengan paciencia y les imploro que, parafraseando aquellas famosas palabras, no pregunten qué puede hacer la Tierra por ustedes, sino qué pueden hacer ustedes por la Tierra - continuó el almirante.

Tras unos segundos de hacer silencio y embeberse de las expresiones en los rostros de la concurrencia, Gloval señaló a la magistrada y continuó:

– Dicho esto, daremos inicio a las tomas de juramento. La presidenta de la Corte Suprema, la honorable jueza Justine Huxley, procederá a tomar juramento a los nuevos delegados. Su Señoría... cuando usted disponga – concluyó Gloval mirando a la jueza.

Dejando de lado sus propias inquietudes, la jueza Huxley asintió al pedido del almirante y se encontró confrontando a un oficial militar de mediana edad, vestido con el uniforme de gala que correspondía a un alto oficial de la Armada y con una expresión en su rostro que lo hacía parecer casi como un cristiano arrojado a la arena del Coliseo romano.

– Diga su nombre y rango militar – indicó Huxley en tono formal.

– Milton Barrett, comodoro de la Armada de la Tierra Unida – respondió con igual formalidad el oficial.

– Por favor, levante la mano derecha, comodoro Barrett.

Una vez que Barrett lo hizo, la jueza Huxley comenzó a recitar las frases que venían a continuación, tratando de sonar neutral y desapasionada, pero sin poder evitar que en sus palabras se colara algo de la trepidación que sentía frente a un momento como ese.

– Comodoro Milton Barrett, ¿jura usted solemnemente desempeñar con lealtad y abnegación el cargo de miembro del Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, cumpliendo en todo lo que manden las leyes de la Tierra Unida, respetándolas y haciéndolas respetar en cuanto de usted dependa, y sirviendo con todas sus fuerzas a los intereses de la humanidad?

Ahora era el turno del comodoro Barrett de responder con voz un tanto inquieta, sintiendo el peso de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

– Lo juro por Dios y mi honor, y si no cumpliera con mi juramento, que Dios y la humanidad me lo exijan.

– Felicitaciones... consejero Barrett – sonrió la jueza Huxley, tendiendo la mano para que el primer miembro del nuevo Consejo de Gobierno la estrechara, mientras los flashes de las cámaras enceguecían a los presentes.

"_Uno menos... faltan veinticinco_" pensó Huxley ni bien Barrett se alejó de donde estaba ella.

El comodoro Barrett procedió luego a saludar al presidente Luan y por último, cuadrándose, hizo un saludo militar preciso e impecable al almirante Gloval, quien luego de devolvérselo con igual precisión, le indicó con la mano que ya podía tomar asiento en la enorme mesa ovalada.

La jueza Huxley se concedió un segundo para respirar y recuperar el aliento que había perdido antes de que llegara la siguiente persona que sería juramentada, cosa que ocurrió medio minuto después.

– Diga su nombre – repitió Huxley la fórmula con la que iniciaba el juramento, mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

– Licenciada Svetlana Alexievna Gorbunova – respondió la mujer con los sonidos duros del acento ruso, sonidos que provocaron en el almirante Gloval una sonrisa involuntaria nacida de la nostalgia por su tierra... la nostalgia que siempre llevaba en su corazón, estuviera en el fondo del mar o en la negrura del espacio, por la Madre Rusia que lo había visto nacer.

La jueza Huxley sonrió satisfecha antes de continuar; sus propios nervios estaban quedando atrás, y ya se sentía más confiada para encarar lo que vendría.

– Por favor, levante la mano derecha, licenciada Gorbunova...

* * *

– Traidores... todos traidores que se entregan al poder de los militares. ¡Basura! – explotó Kyle al ver la sucesión de personas que prestaban juramento ante Gloval y sus lacayos.

En un acto de masoquismo, Kyle se había obligado a ver toda la ceremonia a través de la MBS, sentado en la sala de estar de su suite en el Hotel Centinel y con una botella de whisky a tiro de piedra. Junto a Kyle estaba Sean Brent, aquel hombre con el que había tenido una charla más que interesante cerca de los estudios de la MBS, mientras Minmei tenía su entrevista en "Noches para Llorar".

Minmei... estaba ausente de aquella reunión, encerrada en su cuarto y sin querer hablar con nadie tras el monumental escándalo de aquella tarde. A pesar de que Kyle ya estaba harto de las desventuras pseudorománticas de su prima, en cierta manera se sentía miserable por ella, aunque la opinión que le motivaba el episodio con Hunter y Hayes no dejaba de tener sus matices.

Para su sorpresa, considerando el odio visceral que le provocaba todo lo militar, Kyle coincidía con los planteos que Hunter había hecho esa tarde... sin importarle lo que pensaba del tipo, Kyle podía convenir con él en que la jugada de su prima había sido bastante sucia, y que se merecía aquella respuesta que había recibido. Ya era hora de que Minmei se dejara de perder el tiempo con flirteos adolescentes que nada hacían por ella o por la humanidad, y por sobre todas las cosas, ya era hora de que ella dejara atrás a ese piloto engreído.

– Cálmese, señor Lynn... – le dijo Brent, hablando en un tono razonable y fuerte que pretendía hacer que Kyle dejara aquel berrinche.

Por su parte, Kyle seguía gritando y cerrando los puños, sintiendo que en aquel acto estaba descargando parte de la ira que siempre lo había acompañado.

– ¿Cómo quiere que me calme sabiendo que la Tierra está en manos de gente como Gloval? ¿Cree que no lo conozco al almirante? ¡Lo he sufrido durante un año mientras jugaba al señor de la guerra!

– Por supuesto, lo entendemos y compartimos sus sentimientos, señor Lynn, pero por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer – agregó el socio de Brent, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio… ya que estaba más ocupado tratando de juzgar y evaluar al "instrumento" que Brent había propuesto.

– ¡Tiene que haber algo, señor Spier! – insistió Kyle, sintiendo dentro suyo una frustración de aquellas que solían azotarlo cuando el mundo no se ajustaba a sus ideales, una clase de frustración que sólo podía calmar el alcohol.

Antes de contestar, Sean Brent buscó primero la complicidad de su colega, y cuando la consiguió se ocupó de responderle a Kyle.

– Y lo habrá... por el momento creo que debemos ocuparnos de sentar las bases... tratar de conseguir apoyo en la población.

El otro hombre asintió, y entre los dos miraron a Kyle mientras el joven contemplaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y en cuanto pudo captar el sentido de lo que había dicho Brent, su mirada se iluminó con el brillo de una voluntad renovada.

Sin decir una palabra, Lynn Kyle asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya las cámaras habían dejado el salón; las palabras formales no se escuchaban más, al igual que los murmullos de los invitados. Incluso buena parte del engalanado había sido retirado del lugar, dejándolo casi tan frío y oficial como solía serlo, a excepción de algunos de los mástiles con las banderas de la Tierra Unida.

Todo lo que quedaba era la enorme mesa de conferencias con las veintiocho personas sentadas a su alrededor... y la perspectiva de la larga y difícil primera noche de trabajo del nuevo Consejo Provisional del GTU. Las cuestiones burocráticas y de procedimiento ya habían sido resueltas, merced al hecho fortuito de que en la biblioteca jurídica de la jueza Huxley estuviera disponible una copia del reglamento de sesiones y procedimientos del Consejo de Gobierno del GTU, sobre el cual apenas hizo falta hacer una serie de correcciones consensuadas entre el almirante Gloval, el presidente Luan y cada uno de los delegados, según se iban presentando.

Hacía escasos segundos que había finalizado la proyección de un video elaborado sobre la base de un informe oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en el que se detallaba con toda la información disponible la situación actual de la Tierra a 25 días de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Las conclusiones, como muchas de las cosas en el nuevo mundo, habían sido agridulces: si bien en ese período se había podido dar alivio a muchas de las situaciones más críticas gracias al empleo exhaustivo de todos los recursos disponibles, el paso del tiempo sólo había permitido conocer con más detalles el grado de destrucción y devastación, el cual había sido peor de lo imaginado al comienzo.

En las miradas de todos los miembros del Consejo se podía notar la consternación y el horror ante la magnitud de los daños... así como los primeros indicios de una voluntad férrea de trabajar para reconstruir la Tierra.

Sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa ovalada, el presidente Luan encabezaba la reunión, poniéndose de pie para poder ser visto por todos los consejeros; esos eran los contratiempos de una estatura demasiado baja. Por suerte para él, Luan compensaba su baja estatura con una personalidad explosiva y un don de mando que recién allí estaba empezando a descubrir.

En otra de las sillas, junto a la que ocupaba Tommy Luan, el almirante Gloval permanecía en silencio y pensativo, midiendo las reacciones de las personas que integraban el Consejo y preguntándose si había posibilidad de hacer funcionar a ese nuevo gobierno de acuerdo a las expectativas que todos tenían o a la misión que les había sido impuesta por la realidad.

La mitad de los miembros del nuevo Consejo eran militares: sin contar a Henry Gloval, había dos brigadieres generales, un contralmirante, siete brigadieres y tres comodoros, todos los cuales le debían obediencia a Gloval en su carácter de Supremo Comandante; para hacer las cosas más complejas, todos ellos eran además oficiales designados para integrar el nuevo Alto Mando de las Fuerzas.

Para evitar cualquier posibilidad de "imponer el rango" ante los consejeros, el almirante Gloval había insistido en un sistema mediante el cual se requiriera el consenso de los miembros para aprobar una decisión, o en caso de ser imposible, recurrir a la votación secreta de los miembros del Consejo, de forma tal que ninguno de los miembros militares pudiera temer represalias personales o profesionales por su voto. Lo importante era formar un gobierno en el que se pudiera confiar, y Gloval no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en esa meta.

La otra mitad eran civiles, de todas las profesiones y lugares del mundo: abogados, contadores, ingenieros, médicos, además de los únicos cinco senadores que habían escapado a la destrucción... todas personas que habían estado desde el primer día al pie del cañón en las tareas de rescate y reorganización de todo lo que había sobrevivido al ataque de Dolza. Eran personas comunes y corrientes que de buenas a primeras se encontraban formando parte de una institución a la que se le había asignado la titánica tarea de reconstruir un mundo entero. Eran personas prácticas y acostumbradas a buscar respuestas simples para los problemas que se les presentaban, pero la magnitud de lo que tenían enfrente era abrumadora...

El presidente Luan carraspeó de forma bastante notoria para requerir la atención de los consejeros, y comenzó a hablar en cuanto se aseguró de tenerla por completo.

– Bueno, señores, creo que ya estamos en condiciones de iniciar esta reunión de trabajo. Por favor, si son tan amables de abrir la carpeta que tienen disponible en la página 3, quiero que vayan leyendo los puntos de la agenda a ir tratando.

De inmediato, una reacción colectiva embargó a las otras veintiséis personas allí sentadas... los rostros de algunos de ellos manifestaban sorpresa, otros espanto y más de uno miró a ambos lados con expresiones que daban a entender que creían estar en una pesadilla.

Todos ellos habían estado trabajando con los comandos militares regionales desde el día del bombardeo Zentraedi, y ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la situación calamitosa de la Tierra, pero eso no significaba que esperaran un enfoque tan... directo de los problemas que aquejaban al incipiente GTU. O tan completo, que era lo mismo.

Sin poder contener una sonrisa ante el espectáculo, Luan miró al almirante Gloval y su expresión parecía decirle "_Se lo dije_".

Gloval asintió, encontrando toda la situación, a pesar de lo seria que debía ser, sorpresivamente divertida.

– Honorables Miembros del Consejo, – comenzó Luan con formalidad – propongo iniciar nuestras deliberaciones de esta noche con la consideración del ítem 1: organización de una red mundial de campos de refugiados. Si podemos finalizar hoy, cosa que dudo mucho que podamos hacer, pasaremos al ítem 2: evacuación y reubicación de los sobrevivientes que se hallan en áreas inhabitables...

* * *

Las 2015 horas...

El SDF-1 se preparaba ya para comenzar los turnos nocturnos, y los pasillos de la gigantesca fortaleza espacial estaban repletos de oficiales y tripulantes que iban camino a sus camarotes o a las cantinas de la nave.

En un pasillo del ala de oficiales de la nave, podía verse a un joven, vestido con unos simples jeans y una camiseta azul, esperando con incontenible ansiedad el poder entrar a un camarote cuya puerta estaba cerrada herméticamente.

– ¿Ya puedo pasar? – preguntó Rick por enésima vez, golpeando levemente la puerta con la mano y el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos, tratando de que su voz atravesara la pesada puerta metálica que separaba al camarote de Lisa del corredor.

Una voz le contestó del otro lado de la puerta.

– Un poco más…

Tras esa nueva negativa Rick no pudo evitar mirar su reloj, a sabiendas de que no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

Hacía ya media hora que había concluido la ceremonia inaugural del nuevo GTU, y muy a su pesar Rick y Lisa se habían ido cada uno a su camarote para cambiar los uniformes de gala por ropa más cómoda. Cambiándose lo más rápido que pudo (pocas cosas hacían que Rick Hunter se apresurara de la manera que lo hacía cuando tenía un muy buen incentivo al frente), apenas diez minutos luego de la ceremonia Rick ya estaba de pie en la puerta del camarote, llamando para entrar y desesperado por empezar aquella noche tan prometedora con la que había soñado hasta el delirio durante las semanas pasadas en la Base Granite.

Para su frustración, Lisa parecía ser inmune a sus ansias, o si no lo era, lo disimulaba de manera fantástica.

"_Aguarda un poco, que tengo que dejar listas algunas cosas_" había sido la única respuesta que recibió. Y ya llevaba veinte minutos aguardando...

Aguardar un poco... "_¿Por qué será que las mujeres tienen esa noción tan rara del tiempo?_" se preguntó Rick mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ya sintiéndose bastante impaciente. No porque le molestara estar esperando para entrar (horas de esperar a Minmei para cualquier cosa lo habían curado de espanto) o porque tuviera terror de lo que pudieran pensar los demás oficiales si lo veían a las puertas del camarote de Lisa (luego de lo ocurrido en el Centinel y de las miradas que habían recibido durante la ceremonia del GTU, Rick dudaba de que quedara alguien en el SDF-1 que no supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos dos), sino porque no quería perder un solo segundo de abrazar y besar a Lisa sin parar.

Era tan simple como eso...

Por fortuna para él, un par de minutos después una voz melodiosa trajo la respuesta a su inquietud y calma a su ansiedad.

– ¡Listo, ya puedes entrar!

En cuanto Rick oyó que ella quitaba el seguro de la puerta, se apresuró a abrirla para entrar de una vez por todas en el camarote que Lisa llamaba "hogar".

Y se quedó con la boca abierta al instante.

Le costó un poco divisar algo en el camarote excepto vagas formas apenas identificables como muebles, al menos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz baja que había. Creyó al principio, en su ingenuidad, que debía haber algún desperfecto en la instalación eléctrica del lugar, hasta que captó un brillo intermitente que provenía de la mesa de la sala de estar... más específicamente, de unas velas que estaban colocadas sobre la mesa. Una de esas velas debía ser aromática, ya que todo el camarote estaba impregnado de un dulce aroma floral que invitaba a Rick a inspirar con fuerza.

Rick pasó algunos segundos parado junto a la mesa, mirando el resplandor tenue de las velas y llenando sus pulmones con el aroma que flotaba por allí, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no había tenido señal alguna de Lisa desde el momento en que había entrado al camarote; parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra.

Dándose cuenta de esto, la llamó un par de veces con algo de trepidación, sin obtener respuesta alguna...

...hasta que sintió que un par de brazos lo tomaban intempestivamente por la cintura y lo sujetaban con firmeza hasta rodearlo por completo, seguido luego por el contacto de un cuerpo pequeño y ligero que se recargaba lentamente sobre su espalda... y la sensación electrizante de un beso tierno y suave en el cuello que literalmente lo hizo estremecerse sin control...

Aunque no tanto como las palabras que escuchó luego. Palabras suaves, susurrantes y cargadas de cariño y deseo... que hacían que cada cabello de su nuca se erizara de la pura emoción.

– Bienvenido a casa, Rick...

Un Rick Hunter abrumado por una tormenta de sensaciones se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse delirar... si las sensaciones que lo habían hecho suyo eran la locura, pues él no deseaba estar cuerdo nunca más. Simplemente se entregó a esas sensaciones con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, sintiéndose seguro, feliz y contenido como nunca antes en los brazos de aquella mujer que ya significaba el universo para él.

Pocos segundos después, Rick giró sobre sus talones y con velocidad puso a Lisa entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho y dejando que ella se recargara sobre él, mientras le besaba la frente y dejaba sus labios allí, sin querer quitarlos nunca más...

– Gracias por todo... – fue todo lo que Rick pudo murmurar antes de que su mirada quedara cautivada por los ojos de Lisa, que lo miraban con un cariño poderoso... y algo más.

Los dos permanecieron de pie, en brazos uno del otro, sin que nada les importara, dejando que la inercia y el simple instinto acercara poco a poco sus labios en la espera compartida e inquieta de un beso, que por fin llegó después de lo que a los dos les pareció una infinidad de tiempo.

El beso comenzó con ternura, pero poco a poco (de hecho, con bastante rapidez) se convirtió en algo más urgente y desesperado, algo que a los dos se les hizo tan indispensable como respirar. La ansiedad se demostraba en contactos cada vez más furiosos entre sus labios, en abrazos y movimientos más intensos... y en la velocidad con la que Rick y Lisa terminaron apoyándose en el mamparo.

Lisa había quedado aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Rick y la pared que separaba a la sala de estar de la cocineta, casi sin poder moverse, pero era algo que no le importaba... ya nada le importaba, absolutamente nada la hacía pensar, todo lo que sentía era el contacto del cuerpo de Rick sobre cada centímetro del suyo, todo lo que oía eran los murmullos ahogados de placer que Rick dejaba escapar entremedio de los besos, todo lo que existía en su mundo eran las sensaciones que la habían hecho prisionera desde el instante en que Rick había posado sus labios sobre los suyos. Todo lo que le importaba era que ese beso no se acabara, que las manos de Rick no la soltaran ni dejaran de recorrer su cuerpo, de haber sido por ella, hubiera pasado la eternidad en esa posición, retenida contra la pared por el contacto con aquel hombre...

...hasta que como siempre solía ocurrir, algo ajeno a ellos y completamente insensible a lo que ellos sentían los forzó a interrumpir ese momento tan enloquecedor.

Esta vez el culpable fue el sonido agudo que indicaba que el horno a microondas de la cocineta de Lisa había terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Con una sonrisa forzada, en un intento pobre de ocultar su frustración, Lisa se obligó con reticencia a desprenderse de Rick y caminó con desgano hasta la cocina, mientras Rick, en cuanto pudo superar su propia frustración, se quedó contemplándola embobado al caminar, dejando que su mirada recorriera con un poco de urgencia la figura esbelta de la comandante Hayes, y permitiéndose fantasear...

Desde la cocineta, el canturreo de la voz de Lisa lo quitó súbitamente de sus fantasías.

– ¡La cena está lista!

Una vez que Lisa llevó los platos a la mesa, los dos se sentaron y se dispusieron a disfrutar la comida que había preparado ella. Se trataba, según pudo ver Rick, de la más deliciosa y apetitosa ración de pollo lista para hornear que jamás había visto en su vida, acompañada por una cantidad generosa de papas fritas de todas las formas... desde las bastón hasta las "chips", mientras las bebidas consistían en un par de botellas de la infaltable Petite Cola (una de ellas era de la versión dietética, que Rick no bebía por considerarla una blasfemia contra el nombre y honor de la Petite Cola), e incluso una botella de buen vino que, como Rick pensó en cuanto la vio, bien podía ser la última de su bodega que quedaba en el mundo.

Era sin duda, para los estándares del post-Holocausto y con el racionamiento de alimentos que imperaba en el SDF-1 para poder alimentar a los civiles de Ciudad Macross y a las decenas de miles de refugiados, un verdadero banquete.

"_Debe haberle costado a Lisa una fortuna_", pensó Rick, sintiendo que iba a llorar por lo conmovedor de semejante idea...

En ese momento, Lisa hizo ademanes de querer servir las porciones, pero con rapidez Rick levantó una mano, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco mientras él se ponía de pie y luego se inclinaba sobre ella para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

– Permíteme...

Con destreza, Rick manejó el cuchillo hasta ir separando porciones de pollo que sirvió primero en el plato de Lisa y luego en el suyo, agregando luego las papas fritas a gusto de Lisa. Tras servir la comida, y mientras veía en los ojos de Lisa una mirada de sorpresa y agradecimiento ante su caballerosidad, Rick decidió que tenía que seguir con las bebidas.

– ¿Vino o Petite Cola? – ofreció Rick, levantando en una mano la botella de vino, y en otra la de Petite Cola dietética.

– Petite Cola.

Rick hubiera jurado que sus ojos eran más brillantes a la luz de las velas.

– Muy bien, entonces una copa de vino para usted, comandante Hayes – respondió Rick risueño y guiñando un ojo ante la protesta silenciosa que hizo Lisa.

Con reverencia, Rick sirvió un poquito de vino en la copa de Lisa, y luego la sostuvo frente a ella mientras decía:

– ¿Me haría el favor de probar el vino y darme su opinión, estimada dama?

Tras reírse un poco de aquella ocurrencia, Lisa se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió el poco vino que había dentro. Ni bien sus labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa de aprobación ante el sabor y aroma del vino, Lisa se vio de pronto atacada por los labios de Rick, que la besaron sin pausa pero con ternura, casi como si la estuviera acariciando con aquel beso. Luego de unos segundos de aquel contacto tan tierno, Rick separó sus labios de los de Lisa y puso su mejor cara de erudito, pretendiendo hacerse pasar por un conocedor de vinos.

– Definitivamente, dulce, fuerte e intenso, con cierto matiz frutal y dejos de miel, de sabor agradable y me atrevería a decir que inolvidable... y también el vino estaba muy bueno.

– ¡Rick! – rió ella, golpeándolo levemente en el brazo.

– ¿Ahora quién está agrediendo físicamente, comandante Hayes? – replicó Rick, aprovechando para pasar su mano por el cabello sedoso de Lisa.

Sin embargo, tanto cariño sólo obtuvo como respuesta que Lisa lo golpeara ligeramente en la pierna.

– ¡Eres cruel, Hayes!

Ella simplemente se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa y a guiñarle el ojo.

Después de aquel episodio, los dos atacaron sus cenas con incontenible apetito. Había sido un día largo y agotador, tanto física como espiritualmente, y a los dos se les hizo necesario devorar lo que tenían en frente. La comida continuó por algún tiempo, aprovechando los dos para ponerse al día con lo que habían estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas.

Lisa hablaba sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado en el SDF-1, desde las triviales y graciosas como las bromas que le habían estado gastando Claudia, Kim y Sammie durante aquellos días, hasta las serias y preocupantes como los reportes que recibían de otros lados del mundo, además de los crecientes manejos políticos que tenía que hacer el almirante Gloval, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella le contaba a Rick lo mucho que...

– Te eché de menos, Rick... no te das una idea...

Por su parte, Rick le contaba sobre lo que había sido estar durante la construcción de la Base Granite; las horas de patrullaje por áreas devastadas sin ningún signo de vida o actividad, el trabajo de construcción que había hecho, las constantes competencias con el teniente Shelby y los soldados del Ejército, las noches de películas ("_no sabes lo que hubiera dado por tenerte al lado viendo una película..._" repetía Rick cada dos o tres oraciones, provocándole carcajadas a Lisa con cada una de ellas), y finalmente el incidente con los refugiados, los momentos de tensión antes de que el comandante Lauritsen cediera, el trabajo de atender y agrupar a los refugiados, prestarles atención y ayudarlos a montar su campamento cerca de los restos de la nave Zentraedi...

Lisa lo miraba interesada, registrando cada detalle de las aventuras y desventuras de Rick en la Base Granite con fascinación y bromeando con él a la primera oportunidad que tenía. Sin embargo, Rick no había dicho en ningún momento si la había extrañado. Era algo tonto, dado todo lo que había pasado en el día, pero de golpe Lisa descubrió que se iba a dar el gusto de ser un poquito caprichosa aquella noche...

Para fortuna de Lisa, Rick encontró una buena manera de demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado. Sin darle advertencia, Rick se abalanzó sobre Lisa, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola furiosamente como si su vida dependiera de ello... mientras que ella le devolvía el beso como si supiera que Rick se jugaba la vida...

– Así te extrañé... – dijo Rick cuando acabó con el beso, jadeando mientras recobraba el aliento y se perdía en los ojos de Lisa, que parecían brillar de manera especial.

– Qué bueno…

Rick sólo pudo sonreír, perdido en la contemplación de aquella mujer que significaba tanto para él.

– Sólo una cosa... – dijo Lisa en tono serio al cabo de unos segundos.

– La que quieras, bonita.

– ¿No le habrás mostrado a nadie la fotografía, no? – le preguntó ella con tono y mirada inquisitiva.

– No... – balbuceó Rick, tragando saliva y sintiéndose culpable... a la vez que rogaba que Lisa no viera a través de su pobre capacidad para mentir.

Su intento fue un fracaso completo.

– Te conozco, Rick Hunter... la anduviste mostrando…

– ¡No!...

La intensa mirada que Lisa le clavó en ese momento derribó los esfuerzos del piloto por mentir, y lo obligó a reconocer la verdad con una admisión hecha entre murmullos.

– Bueno, sí…

– ¿A quién?

– A Max... a Vanessa... – comenzó a decir Rick en voz baja, mirando a Lisa como pidiéndole perdón.

– Bueno, mientras lo hayas dejado así... – comenzó Lisa, aliviada en un principio de que hubiera quedado ahí, pero alarmándose luego al comprobar que Rick no terminaba con la enumeración.

– A Miriya... al resto del Skull... al teniente Shelby... creo que a tres o cuatro de los soldados del Ejército...

– ¡RICK HUNTER! – estalló Lisa, fulminándolo con la mirada y sonrojándose profundamente… a la vez que le pegaba una buena patada en algún lugar donde no causara mucho daño.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estabas adorable en esa foto! Además, no sabes el orgullo que me daba mostrarla...

– ¿Por qué, te enorgullece ver que los demás se rían de mí?

– Si te sirve de consuelo, nadie se rió de ti... – replicó él con una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios. – Al contrario, los volviste locos a todos... y me hiciste sentir el hombre más orgulloso del mundo.

Sin poder contenerse más, fue el turno de Lisa de lanzarse sobre Rick y tras rodearlo con sus brazos, procedió a darle una muestra apropiada del cariño que le hacía sentir...

Tras ese interludio, los dos jóvenes terminaron la cena, e incluso se dieron el gusto de brindar, primero con vino y luego con Petite Cola. Si bien para los dos no dejaba de ser un tanto ridículo el brindar con una Petite Cola a la luz de las velas, había algo tan surrealista en toda la situación que motivó a que tanto Rick como Lisa entraran a reír en cuanto se dieron cuenta del detalle. Eso, sin embargo, no les impidió volver a hacerlo... o sellar ese segundo brindis con un beso.

Una vez que acabaron con los brindis, Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hasta hallar un reproductor de música que tenía en la estantería de la sala de estar, y colocó un CD de música lenta cuyas notas pronto inundaron el camarote...

– Piensas en todo... – le dijo Rick con una sonrisa enorme, maravillado de aquella mujer y encantado por los detalles que se había tomado para hacer aquella noche inolvidable.

Lisa se limitó a hacer una caída de ojos y luego se acercó lentamente a donde estaba sentado él, caminando de tal manera que Rick no pudo despegar la vista de ella.

– ¿Qué puedo decir, comandante Hunter? Usted me inspira...

Sin que Rick opusiera resistencia, ella lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie, para luego estrecharlo contra su pecho y devorar sus labios a besos.

Casi por inercia, como movidos por la música que se escuchaba, los dos caminaron torpemente en medio de la oscuridad hasta llegar al sofá de la sala de estar, sin soltarse ni darse mutuamente respiro. El primero en caer fue Rick, que se lanzó con abandono al sofá, y se quedó embelesado viendo cómo Lisa lentamente caía sobre él, dejándolo inmóvil con el fuego que veía en sus ojos verdes y estremeciéndolo con el roce de sus cabellos contra la piel de él.

Sintiendo una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarla, Lisa se quedó mirando a Rick a los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y acariciaba el rostro de él con su mano. De pronto, recordó algo y manoteó por debajo del sofá hasta dar con una caja de bombones, que había colocado estratégicamente allí antes de dejar entrar a Rick.

Lo único que pudo hacer que Rick dejara de perderse en los ojos de Lisa fue primero la visión de aquella caja de bombones de chocolate, para luego contemplar cómo Lisa tomaba uno de los bombones entre sus dedos y lentamente lo acercaba a la boca de Rick, que ya se había abierto involuntariamente en espera del postre, mientras cerraba los ojos para aumentar la expectativa.

Y no fue defraudado... sintió el sabor dulce del chocolate en sus labios y con lentitud comenzó a morder el bombón, cuidando de no llevarse alguno de los dedos de Lisa en el mordisco. La sorpresa que siguió a aquel bombón fue la sensación de un par de suaves labios besándolo en los suyos propios, en un beso tierno y a la vez lleno de deseo...

Él hubiera querido que ese beso jamás acabara, y por unos instantes así pareció que iba a ser... pero entonces Lisa quitó sus labios lentamente, jugando con su lengua mientras se separaba.

– Mmm... Sí, son buenos chocolates – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Rick y provocando una risa incontenible en el joven piloto antes de que continuaran dando cuenta de los bombones.

Rápidamente, Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la ayudó a recostarse sobre su pecho, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello llenándole los pulmones y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla encima, moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración. Sin poder contenerse, Rick comenzó a besarla en el cuello, moviéndose lentamente hasta atacar el lóbulo de una de las orejas de Lisa y sonriendo en cuanto escuchó unos murmullos leves de placer que salían de los labios de la comandante, quien parecía disfrutar mucho con todo eso... aunque tal vez no tanto como lo estaba haciendo Rick.

Se quedaron así durante horas, Lisa recostada sobre Rick, los dos con los ojos cerrados y dejándose delirar por el contacto del uno con el otro y por la música tenue y lenta que aún podía escucharse en el camarote. Estar así juntos se les hacía a los dos como si fuera un vistazo al mismísimo paraíso, y no les importaba en absoluto que las horas siguieran corriendo, sin prisa y sin pausa. Aquellos ratos de silencio eran interrumpidos ocasionalmente por furiosos arrebatos en los que no se daban tregua a la hora de besarse... eran besos cargados de pasión y urgencia, en los que ponían todo de sí para compensar por aquellas semanas de separación...

Las manos de Rick acariciaban con ternura cada centímetro de la piel de Lisa, tanto la de sus brazos como la que estaba cubierta por la camiseta azul que vestía, mientras que las de ella recorrían la espalda de Rick, a la vez que ella se dejaba caer sobre él, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y el sofá... sin encontrar resistencias por parte del piloto. Había tanto en ese contacto que estaban manteniendo, tanto cariño, tanto deseo... tanto amor que buscaba una forma de manifestarse.

Dentro suyo, Rick empezó a sentir que un fuego lo estaba quemando... era un fuego que había sentido por primera vez en toda su intensidad hacía casi un mes, en lo profundo de una base militar moribunda, mientras la Tierra agonizaba. Era un fuego que había ignorado durante demasiado tiempo mientras corría detrás de una ilusión, un fuego que lentamente lo consumía... un fuego que se había convertido en un incendio cuando vio en los pasillos de aquella base los ojos verdes y cargados de lágrimas de la mujer que estaba ahora junto a él.

Un fuego que él necesitaba revelar, que debía dar a conocer, o de lo contrario lo consumiría por completo hasta hacerlo cenizas. Lo había pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo, siempre buscando una seguridad que jamás podría hallar, algo que le dijera que era lo correcto... pero como siempre ocurría en esas cuestiones, no existía la seguridad completa, sólo lo que él sentía como verdadero. Y eso era algo que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter necesitaba aprender.

En ese mismo instante, Lisa giró sobre sí hasta enfrentar a Rick, tan cerca uno de otro que sus narices podían tocarse, como sucedió. Los dos no pudieron contener una sonrisita en ese momento, y Rick aprovechó para besarla en los labios. Al terminar el beso, Rick vio que Lisa había cerrado los ojos, mientras que sus labios poco a poco habían formado una sonrisa leve y soñadora que lo enterneció.

Y fue en ese momento que lo supo.

Fue una combinación de cosas... la sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa, la manera en que su cabello largo y castaño le caía sin orden alguno, la paz y felicidad que ella destilaba en su rostro, el suave murmullo de placer que ella estaba haciendo, el cariño y deseo que pudo ver en sus ojos claros una vez que los volvió a abrir... sensaciones que hicieron que Rick se estremeciera casi sin control de la cabeza a los pies. Era como si Lisa lo hubiera derribado de una vez por todas, con todo lo que ella tenía para mostrarle... y mucho más.

Una sola cosa pasó por la mente de Rick, una única verdad: que el momento por fin había llegado… aún cuando no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

– Lisa, hay algo que quiero decirte...

– ¿Sí? – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo en la mejilla... y sintiendo que dentro de ella estaba avivándose el fuego de la expectativa.

– He estado pensando mucho estos días... mientras estuve en la Base Granite... pensé mucho en ti – continuó Rick en forma entrecortada, creyendo que esa mirada de intenso verde le quitaba el aliento y la facultad de articular palabras.

– Yo pensé todo el tiempo en ti... - respondió ella en forma risueña, acercándose hasta besarlo con ternura en los labios, y dejando que él le mordiera de manera traviesa el labio inferior, lo que le provocó una leve y melodiosa risa.

– ¿Quieres competirme ahora en ver quién extrañó más?

– No voy a competir contigo en eso... sé que te extrañé mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Rick simuló estar indignado, e hizo un puchero que sólo terminó cuando prefirió besar a Lisa en la frente y acariciar su rostro antes de proseguir.

– Si me permites, después te demuestro cuánto te extrañé... para que juzgues por ti misma.

– No puedo esperar a eso, pero... ¿me estabas diciendo? – respondió ella al desafío, aunque ahora estaba realmente ansiosa de saber qué era lo que Rick tenía para decirle con tanta urgencia... y rogando que fueran aquellas palabras con las que soñaba.

– Ah, sí...

Rick evitó encontrarse con los ojos de Lisa... sentía que no podía pensar claramente cuando ella lo estaba mirando, que no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente cuando esa sonrisa brillaba sobre él; ya le era muy difícil contenerse teniéndola encima suyo, aprisionándolo en un cautiverio del que no deseaba escapar jamás.

Quiso empezar a hablar, pero de pronto encontró que tenía la garganta reseca por los nervios, y que las primeras palabras que intentó decir salían como si él estuviera ronco.

– Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas mientras estaba lejos de ti... – pudo por fin decir el piloto en cuanto recuperó el habla, obligándose a sostener la mirada de Lisa en la suya. – Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te hiciste carne en mi... de cuánto te extraño si me alejo apenas unos minutos... – se acercó hasta que sus mejillas tocaron las de Lisa, sintiendo que el calor que desprendían lo iba a hacer derretir. – De lo hermoso y enloquecedor que es tenerte cerca... ¡de tantas cosas! – terminó sonriendo.

Ella lo miraba arrobada y con algo muy parecido a la adoración en sus ojos... Rick había pasado a ser el centro de su mundo, la razón por la que seguía viva, el misterio que la movía a seguir adelante... y un presentimiento la invadió: el presentimiento de que estaba cerca de un momento crucial en su vida.

– ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más importante que descubrí? – retomó él, tomándola con sus manos por la espalda y apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para seguir con lo que tenía para decir.

El mundo a su alrededor se congeló... nunca sabrían cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Tal vez fueron diez segundos, aunque a ellos les pareció como si fueran diez años. Rick había perdido el habla, y sentía que se hundía sin remisión alguna en un profundo y encantador mar verde...

Por otro lado, ella estaba perdida en la mirada de Rick, tratando infructuosamente de descubrir antes de tiempo qué tenía él para decirle, mientras su corazón latía sin control... aguardando lo que vendría después como nunca antes había esperado algo.

– Lisa... – dijo él con la voz más susurrante y tierna que pudo lograr – yo te amo.

Lisa quedó congelada en el aire, sintiendo que no estaba más allí, sino que flotaba... ya no sentía nada en su cuerpo, era como si estuviera en el cielo. En su mente repitió aquellas cuatro palabras, aquellas palabras con las que había soñado durante lo que parecía ser toda su vida... las repetía una y otra vez, sin cansarse de su sonido, buscando comprobar una y otra vez que realmente las había escuchado, porque eso significaba que ya no estaba pensando en un sueño sino viviendo una realidad totalmente distinta...

De pronto, como si fuera un torrente desbocado, algo comenzó a inundar a Lisa... una emoción de felicidad pura e incontenible que la hizo estremecer y reír. Era algo poderoso e irresistible, algo que ella jamás podría haber contenido... era algo para lo que había llegado su hora, y mientras una gigantesca sonrisa trémula iluminaba el rostro de Lisa, ella supo por instinto, sin siquiera pensar, lo que tenía para decir...

– ¡Te amo, Rick... te amo...! – comenzó a decir ella, dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad mientras se abalanzaba sobre Rick y lo besaba por todos lados, queriendo sentir cada centímetro de la piel de él en sus labios.

Las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar también en los ojos de Rick, creyendo que debía estar en un sueño... que no podía ser lo que acababa de escuchar, que era imposible que ese deseo al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma fuera ahora una realidad de carne y hueso… una realidad que estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo.

– ¡Siempre lo he hecho...! - continuó Lisa, sin dejar de besar la mejilla y la línea de la mandíbula de Rick, llenándose de su aroma y sintiendo que se derretiría si él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Rick cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar... todo lo que existía para él era el mar de sensaciones que lo hacía suyo irremediablemente, todo lo que podía sentir era la felicidad inconmensurable de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos... todo lo que podía pensar era en el amor poderoso que manaba a borbotones de él, ese amor impetuoso por Lisa que fluía por todo su ser... y que ahora había encontrado su destino.

– ¡Y siempre lo haré...!

Con todo dicho, Lisa no perdió tiempo en lanzarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, rogando, suplicando, implorando que él la besara de igual manera... cosa que no tardó en suceder, siendo algo tan inevitable como la sucesión del día y la noche.

Sus labios se convirtieron en ese instante en el campo de batalla, el epicentro, el lugar donde un huracán acababa de formarse. Sus lenguas se encontraron y trenzaron en un combate feroz y apasionado en el que nadie pedía ni daba cuartel. Las manos de ambos se movían sin control, alternando entre abrazos y caricias que iban desde lo tierno hasta lo impetuoso. Las miradas se volvieron encendidas y llameantes, dejando entrever no ya cariño, sino una pasión liberada por completo, una pasión que nacía del amor mutuo... un amor que, ya liberado de las ataduras del silencio, no podía esperar para llenar las vidas de los dos jóvenes que acababan de encontrarse.

Por un breve instante, los dos se separaron, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en las miradas centelleantes del otro y jadeando para recobrar el aliento. Los dos sonreían... eran sonrisas tontas y profundas, tiernas y apasionadas, eran todo eso y más aún...

Y tras ese breve interludio, se entregaron una vez más el uno al otro en un beso.

* * *

Viernes 13 de mayo de 2011

La luz del sol se coló por entre las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando tímidamente el camarote con una luz tenue y cálida, que si bien no bastaba para iluminar de lleno la habitación, sí alcanzó a molestar a las dos personas que compartían aquella litera ubicada debajo de la ventana, lo suficiente como para ir sacándolas lentamente de lo que había sido un sueño tan agradable y placentero como necesario.

Tras un buen rato de resistirse a lo que ya era inevitable, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter abrió poco a poco sus ojos, dándoles tiempo a acostumbrarse a la luz matinal que poco a poco se hacía más intensa. Por unos escasos instantes, con su mente vagando durante aquellos momentos de confusión que separan al sueño de la vigilia, Rick se sintió desconcertado respecto del lugar donde estaba, ya que ni parecía su camarote tradicional ni parecía la barraca prefabricada en la que había estado durmiendo durante las últimas dos semanas.

Fue sólo cuando sus ojos divisaron un uniforme blanco colocado sobre una silla que empezó a tener una idea de en dónde estaba... y fue sólo cuando un gruñido suave y entrecortado le provocó cosquillas en el pecho y un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que se dio cuenta definitivamente de con quién estaba.

Lentamente, inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se toparon con unos mechones de cabello castaño, cuyo perfume inconfundible llenó los pulmones de Rick haciéndolo sentir brevemente en las nubes. Con sorpresa e inocultable alegría, Rick comprobó que el pecho de la camiseta sin mangas que había usado para dormir estaba cubierto por aquellos cabellos suaves y sedosos, y que la cabeza que los portaba reposaba tiernamente sobre su hombro, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca del cuello de él.

Un brazo sujetaba posesivamente a Rick, cruzando por encima de su pecho y tomándolo por el otro hombro, mientras que un par de piernas largas y suaves se entrecruzaban y confundían con las de él, e incluso pudo notar que los pies de ella estaban trenzados en una lucha juguetona con los suyos.

Moviendo un poco la cabeza, Rick pasó algunos minutos contemplando extasiado el rostro plácido de Lisa, que aún dormía un profundo sueño matizado por breves murmullos y gruñidos, recostada lo más cerca posible del propio cuerpo de Rick. Esa imagen de ternura y paz llenó el corazón de Rick de una sensación de felicidad que jamás había creído posible siquiera que pudiera llegar a existir...

Sin quitar los ojos de encima de Lisa, Rick dejó que su mente rememorara los eventos de las últimas semanas, empezando con aquel reencuentro increíble en las ruinas de la Base Alaska... hasta la noche anterior, repleta de confesiones y de un cariño que ninguno creyó que llegaría a sentir jamás. Recordaba vívidamente la soledad y la ausencia, la furia y el dolor, todo lo que se había interpuesto entre Rick, Lisa y ese momento que los dos compartían, hasta llegar al instante que tanto había deseado... y lo que vino después.

Aquellas dos semanas de ausencia, y toda la locura del día anterior, bien habían valido la pena... la sola posibilidad de contemplar ese rostro junto al suyo en una mañana como aquella hacía que todo cobrara sentido en la vida de Rick.

Ambos habían dormido juntos por primera vez en sus vidas... había sido algo apasionado y enloquecedor, a la vez que tierno y casi inocente, ya que ninguno de los dos había querido arriesgar lo que estaban construyendo en algo para lo que aún no se sentían listos, por más que poco a poco, aquellos arrebatos en los que se encontraban fueran despertando en lo más profundo de ellos un hambre de algo más... intenso.

Por instinto, Rick estrechó a Lisa entre sus propios brazos, recorriendo la espalda de ella con ternura, sintiendo su piel a través del camisón de dormir que vestía y dejando que sus sentidos se vieran abrumados por todo lo que podía sentir en ella... su suavidad, su aroma, su belleza. No podía desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese momento; necesitaba verlo y sentirlo todo para no pensar que era un sueño o una fantasía, para confirmar que sí era una realidad... que él había encontrado en ella a la mujer de su vida, y que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se quedó absorto, contemplándola y sintiendo su piel junto a la suya durante un lapso de tiempo que no pudo precisar... y que no le importaba, ya que la pequeña mujer que dormía entre sus brazos se había convertido en su universo entero.

Una serie de estremecimientos, acompañados por más gruñiditos, le dio a entender a Rick que le faltaba muy poco a Lisa para que se despertara. Él no tenía forma de saberlo, dado que era la primera noche que compartían, pero algo en su interior le dijo que así sería... como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre. A lo largo de su vida, Rick había aprendido a confiar en lo que su intuición le decía.

Y su intuición se vio confirmada pocos segundos después.

Empezó como algo tenue, casi imperceptible. Aún en sus sueños, los labios de ella formaron una fugaz sonrisa, mientras sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a moverse con torpeza. Los gruñidos de ella se hicieron más tiernos y prolongados... las caricias involuntarias cobraron mayor intensidad y por un instante fugaz Rick sintió que ella le daba un beso en el cuello, haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Poco a poco, y tras correr algunos mechones de cabello castaño para ver mejor el rostro de Lisa, Rick creyó que acabaría delirando cuando pudo ver que los párpados de Lisa se entreabrían, dejando entrever paulatinamente unos destellos verdes que le llegaban hasta el corazón. Tal vez no hubiera durado mucho, pero para Rick esos pocos segundos fueron el equivalente de una eternidad de pura felicidad. Finalmente, tras aquellos breves instantes de amanecer, Rick se encontró perdido irremediablemente en los intensos ojos verdes de Lisa, que lo miraban con un fuego nacido de algo que él sólo hubiera podido describir como amor puro.

– Mmmm... Es un sueño – murmuró ella adormilada y sonriente, en un tono tan susurrante y bajo que hizo estremecer el corazón de Rick.

Moviéndose un poco, reaccionando casi involuntariamente, Rick besó la frente de Lisa, dejando que sus labios permanecieran allí por unos segundos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos de Lisa. Cuando dejó de besar la frente de ella, muy a su pesar, Rick encontró que Lisa había cerrado los ojos y tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de felicidad completa.

Sus manos llegaron hasta la nuca de ella, acercándola lentamente a él, y en cuanto sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de una de sus orejas, susurró lentamente:

– No es un sueño, bonita... y si lo fuera, es compartido.

Con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, Lisa giró hasta mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, sintiendo que de seguir así poco le faltaría para romper en llanto de la alegría que la estaba inundando. Había soñado durante mucho tiempo con un momento como ese... despertar junto a Rick y sentirlo a su lado, comenzar su día perdiéndose en esos ojos azules tan brillantes... no importaba lo que hubiera soñado; lo que estaba viviendo era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido... y lo mejor es que era real, completa y absolutamente real.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante minutos, sin hacer movimiento o sonido algunos, temerosos de romper la magia del momento, temerosos de que si perdían de vista a la otra persona aunque más no fuera por un segundo, todo aquello desaparecería.

No les importaba absolutamente nada... en lo más mínimo. Por el tiempo que duraron aquellos minutos, Rick y Lisa se permitieron dejar atrás el dolor, la devastación, el deber y todo lo demás... necesitaban aquellos instantes mágicos en lo que lo único que existía para ellos eran las emociones puras y desbordantes que Lisa veía en los ojos azules de Rick, y que él contemplaba en los ojos esmeralda de ella.

No necesitaban decirse nada; todo estaba dicho entre los dos.

Tras aquellos instantes, ambos sintieron la urgencia de volver a encontrarse...

Inclinándose sobre ella, Rick buscó sus labios y la besó con ternura y pasión, cuidando de no despertarla demasiado con toda la energía que le estaba poniendo, y sintió que se derretía en cuanto notó que los labios de ella respondían al beso con igual pasión, mientras los brazos de Lisa lentamente lo rodeaban y lo acercaban a su propio cuerpo, estrechando la distancia que los separaba hasta llegar a cero.

Ese beso era para ellos como respirar... como algo perfectamente natural y a la vez completamente nuevo, despertando en ellos sensaciones abrumadoras a las que ninguno de los dos deseaba acostumbrarse jamás...

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – quiso saber ella, rompiendo el silencio ante la mirada soñadora de Rick.

Luego de acariciar tiernamente las mejillas de Lisa con sus manos, Rick volvió a besarla, y recostando su frente con la de ella, dijo simplemente:

– Pensaba en que esto... – dijo señalando primero a ella y luego a él, y al mismo tiempo a algo profundo e intangible entre los dos. – Esto recién comienza...

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Bueno, el asunto tenía que resolverse de una vez por todas, ¿no? Gracias por haber seguido adelante y soportado...

- Les pido que me disculpen, pero se me presenta la siguiente situación: tengo que preparar los siguientes cinco capítulos para su publicación. Esto incluye: revisarlos, corregirlos, agregar nuevas escenas y pulirlos en general para así tenerlos listos. Es una tarea que calculo que me ha de llevar un par de semanas, de modo que no podría publicar la semana próxima, con lo que el próximo capítulo estaría apareciendo en este sitio el martes **15 de abril, **es decir, dentro de dos semanas.

- Como siempre, les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a quienes dejan sus comentarios y reviews... y mando como siempre un gran saludo y agradecimiento a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por su amistad y apoyo. ¡Saludos, colegas!

- ¡Muchísima suerte con todo y hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 6!


	7. Capítulo 6: Rincones de Normalidad

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo VI: Rincones de Normalidad**

**Martes 14 de junio de 2011**

Luego de tantas semanas de un trabajo tan continuo y agotador como aquel en el que estaba envuelta la tripulación del SDF-1 tras el Holocausto, ninguna cosa era más apreciada a bordo de la fortaleza espacial que los descansos para el almuerzo o el té. Aquellos interludios de veinte minutos eran necesarios e indispensables respiros que hacían soportable la vida para los hombres y mujeres que, desde aquella maltrecha nave de combate, hacían lo humanamente posible para traer orden a un planeta convertido en ruinas.

Los descansos de la tripulación habían convertido rápidamente a la cantina de oficiales de la torre de comando del SDF-1 en un sitio de peregrinación casi religiosa. Para las cinco de la tarde todas las mesas de la cantina estaban completamente ocupadas, y si había una expresión común en los rostros de los parroquianos, era la de un agotamiento nervioso que pedía a gritos café para aplacarlo.

Grupos de amigos o colegas de trabajo en alguno de los numerosos departamentos y secciones de la fortaleza ocupaban la mayoría de las mesas, aprovechando la ocasión para ponerse al tanto, café mediante, de los rumores, novedades y actualidades de sus departamentos, sus vidas y de la nave misma.

Las mesas más grandes eran unas de forma circular que podían albergar con comodidad a cinco o más personas... se trataban de mesas codiciadas por las que todo el mundo solía competir casi con ferocidad, y que motivaba a que en muchos casos hubiera grupos de oficiales que esperaban con impaciencia a que se desocuparan, dando pie a toda clase de situaciones incómodas.

Excepto una de esas mesas, colocada en una de las esquinas de la cantina, casi oculta del resto del bullicioso lugar.

Había seis mujeres reunidas en torno a aquella mesa, cada una de ellas con una taza de café y un plato con tostadas apoyados justo en frente de donde estaban sentadas. Todas ellas eran jóvenes (algunas casi hasta el ridículo) y vestían, al igual que el resto de la concurrencia de aquella cantina, uniformes militares cuyos colores indicaban los departamentos y especialidades a las que pertenecían, siendo en el caso de ellas el azul celeste típico de las operadoras de sistemas.

Tres de ellas, sin embargo, llevaban insignias correspondientes a distintos grados de suboficiales (una de ellas era una cabo, otra una sargento a secas, mientras que la restante era una sargento jefe) y sus rostros denotaban una gran confusión e inseguridad por estar allí en aquel lugar y en aquella mesa...

Las otras tres, en cambio, si bien portaban el mismo uniforme, llevaban en los cuellos de sus uniformes la barra dorada indicativa del rango de segundo teniente y parecían todo menos confundidas e inseguras. Sus rostros jóvenes tenían cierta expresión predatoria, acentuada por miradas penetrantes e inquisitivas, que parecían estar siempre a la busca de detalles sueltos.

Lo que inquietaba a las tres suboficiales no era que estuvieran sentadas a la mesa junto a tres oficiales, ni siquiera las intimidaba las expresiones en los rostros de las tres tenientes; lo que las tenía casi al borde del pánico era que las tres mujeres que estaban frente a ellas eran más que oficiales o supervisoras... eran leyendas vivientes, eran parte de algo que casi tenía personalidad propia y una reputación tan legendaria y temible como completamente verdadera.

Eran el Trío.

No eran las segundas tenientes Vanessa Leeds, Samantha Porter y Kim Young... sino el Trío.

Y para la sargento primero Elaine Anderson, la sargento Alicia Farrell y la cabo Connie Dumais, el hecho de que el Trío las hubiera citado durante sus descansos a aquella mesa de la cantina de oficiales, era algo que no preanunciaba nada bueno.

- Bueno... aquí estamos - comenzó Vanessa, mirando primero a sus colegas y luego a la sargento Anderson.

- Sip... - asintió Sammie. - Aquí estamos.

- Se las ve asustadas, chicas - rió Kim para romper la tensión, logrando que Connie Dumais sonriera un poco a pesar de sus nervios. - Ya nos conocen... saben que no mordemos.

- Eso lo sabemos, señora... - comenzó la sargento Anderson, pero Kim la interrumpió.

- Kim, Elaine... ¡me llamo Kim! Por amor de Dios, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no me trates como si hubiera nacido con esta barra en el cuello...

- Está bien, se-- Kim - dijo la sargento, un tanto insegura a pesar de aquellas palabras; Kim y el resto del Trío ya no eran colegas suboficiales... eran ahora tenientes, y era difícil eliminar aquellos comportamientos de deferencia hacia los oficiales que le había sido inculcado durante el entrenamiento.

- Supongo que están interesadas en saber por qué las llamamos - retomó Vanessa, mirando a las tres suboficiales y sorbiendo un poco de su café como si nada.

- Es algo bastante simple, y creo que les va a interesar - continuó Sammie, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa traviesa que era marca registrada del Trío.

Anderson, Farrell y Dumais estaban paralizadas por la intriga... y las carcomía la inquietud por aquella reunión tan misteriosa. Los segundos pasaron, y en aquel rincón de la cantina de oficiales sólo se respiraba expectativa y silencio, sensaciones que a cada momento se hacían más difíciles de soportar.

- Queremos que formen parte del Trío - anunció Kim como si nada.

Las tres suboficiales miraron al Trío con ojos bien grandes y expresiones incrédulas que dejaban en evidencia su completo desconcierto ante aquella propuesta. Alicia Farrell incluso se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de entender a lo que se estaban refiriendo y sin poder hacerlo a pesar de todas las vueltas que dio en su cabeza.

- Disculpe, tenien-- Kim - se animó a preguntar Connie Dumais, corrigiéndose al instante al ver el brillo de disgusto en los ojos de Kim.

- ¿Sí, Connie?

- ¿No se supone que un Trío tiene que tener... _tres_ miembros?

Tanto Kim como Sammie y Vanessa entraron a reír ante la simpleza del comentario, y cuando terminaron le correspondió a Vanessa explicar.

- Tienes razón, pero desde que fuimos ascendidas hemos descubierto que necesitamos... ¿cómo decirlo?... colaboradoras especiales.

En efecto, desde que Kim, Sammie y Vanessa habían sido ascendidas a tenientes, se les había hecho más complicado obtener información. Por supuesto, seguían siendo el Trío, y eso las convertía en engranajes (o motores) indispensables e ineludibles de la red de rumores y chismes del Cuartel General, pero así como las tres suboficiales estaban atemorizadas de tenerlas en frente, las miembros del Trío habían caído en la cuenta de que aquella barra dorada hacía que mucha gente, sobre todo entre los suboficiales y reclutas que constituían la vasta mayoría del personal militar, estuviera cohibida de hablar con ellas... privándolas así de acceso a algunos de los rumores que corrían por la nave.

Después de mucho debatirlo entre ellas, Kim, Sammie y Vanessa habían acordado que lo mejor que podían hacer era recurrir a contactos especiales que las pusieran al tanto de aquellas cosas de las que ya no podían enterarse. Fue así que desde hacía semanas las tres habían estado observando al personal de la Central de Operaciones, a la espera de encontrar a aquellas que fueran más habilidosas y capaces a la hora de recabar, procesar y difundir rumores y chismes, y tras arduas y exhaustivas deliberaciones, el Trío Terrible había llegado a la conclusión de que las tres personas más adecuadas para cumplir con esa tarea eran Elaine Anderson, Alicia Farrell y Connie Dumais.

Lo que había resultado en que cada una de las miembros del Trío citara a una de las tres candidatas a aquella "cumbre" en la cantina del SDF-1.

- ¿Y por qué nosotras? - preguntó Alicia Farrell, tratando de entenderlo todo.

- Porque son las mejores en el negocio del chisme - dijo Sammie como si estuviera explicando una obviedad, pero luego hizo una aclaración con una enorme sonrisa. - Después de nosotras, si disculpan la modestia.

- Porque han demostrado capacidad para obtener información y buen trato con las personas que les proveerán datos... además de tener una buena relación entre ustedes tres - se explayó Vanessa, ajustándose los anteojos. - Eso es fundamental... tengan en mente que ustedes van a cumplir una función social a bordo de esta nave... van a ayudar a que la información llegue a donde tiene que llegar.

- En resumen, porque la Fuerza está con ustedes - concluyó Kim en tono solemne, lo que motivó que las tres suboficiales finalmente pudieran reír con ganas y romper con la tensión e inquietud que había dominado la reunión. El Trío no tardó en sumarse a la algarabía, dejando salir carcajadas y aprovechando para beber su café mientras la sorpresa de la propuesta se asentaba en las candidatas.

Cuando las risas acallaron, Vanessa miró en forma inquisitiva a cada una de las suboficiales y lanzó la propuesta.

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están interesadas?

Elaine, Alicia y Connie se miraron unas a otras, como considerando silenciosamente la oferta que les estaban haciendo. Era una invitación única... se les estaba ofreciendo formar parte de una leyenda, por no mencionar que podrían convertirse en verdaderas dealers de información a bordo del SDF-1 de la mano de las expertas indiscutidas en la materia...

- Por lo que a mí respecta - dijo Alicia tras bastante meditación - yo me sumo.

- ¡Cuenten conmigo! - exclamó Connie casi de inmediato, dejando a un lado su timidez tradicional.

Elaine fue la que más tardó en responder... ella era la mayor de las tres y la más madura y experimentada. Por más que le divirtiera mucho la idea -ella respetaba mucho al Trío no sólo como "leyenda" sino como militares curtidas y experimentadas por la guerra a pesar de su edad-, tenía ciertos resquemores ante la posibilidad de convertirse en una reina del chisme, y por eso se tomó su tiempo para dar su opinión...

- Bueno... ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? - suspiró al fin, sonriendo a Alicia y Connie para darse fuerzas antes de enfrentar a Vanessa. - Estoy a bordo.

- Entonces... - dijo Kim con solemnidad fingida. - Bienvenidas al Trío Terrible... socias.

- ¡QUÉ BIEN! - festejó Sammie, aplaudiendo a rabiar para rubricar aquel festejo.

- ¿Creo que podemos empezar el entrenamiento, no les parece? - inquirió Vanessa a sus socias, y ellas asintieron con rapidez y entusiasmo.

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Kim, y luego miró a las tres nuevas asistentes del Trío con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. - Jóvenes aprendices... hoy dan el primer paso hacia algo nuevo y poderoso.

Vanessa levantó un dedo, interrumpiendo a Kim, quien ya estaba haciendo su mejor pose de maestra, lista para transmitir a las aprendices los primeros vistazos a las artes del Trío.

- Antes de empezar con la instrucción formal, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para evaluar sus habilidades naturales.

- ¿A qué te refieres, V? - preguntó Kim confundida.

Vanessa se limitó a señalar la entrada a la cantina, y tanto Kim como Sammie entendieron a qué se refería su colega.

- Por ejemplo... miren hacia la puerta - indicó Vanessa a las aprendices del Trío. - Vamos a darles algo sencillo y fácil para que nos demuestren qué tan preparadas están antes de iniciar su instrucción formal en las artes oscuras del chisme...

- ¡Por favor, Vanessa... es demasiado fácil! - protestó Sammie vehementemente. - Dales algo que sea un desafío...

Vanessa ignoró a su amiga y continuó enfrentando a las aprendices, sonriendo una sonrisa de tiburón antes de darles su primera tarea.

- Elaine, Alicia, Connie... su primera tarea será contarnos a mí y a mis colegas todos los rumores que han escuchado respecto de la persona que está sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana. Y cuando digo "todos" estoy diciendo TODOS...

Las tres aprendices del Trío giraron para ver de quién estaba hablando Vanessa, y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que se estaba refiriendo nada más y nada menos que a la comandante Lisa Hayes, quien se había sentado en una mesa para dos personas junto a la ventana, bebiendo de una taza de café y con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos verdes, perdida en el paisaje desértico que podía verse afuera.

- La comandante Hayes... - murmuró Alicia rascándose la cabeza. - Primero que todo, se la ve más feliz y relajada, y es algo que se viene observando desde hace algunas semanas, tanto en el servicio como en sus ratos libres.

- Desde aquel episodio en el Hotel Centinel - agregó Connie asintiendo vigorosamente. - Yo también estaría feliz y relajada después de algo como eso...

Las seis jóvenes rieron un poco.

- Se sabe que pasa cada rato libre que tiene con el comandante Hunter - dijo Elaine, aportando a la conversación. - Los han visto en diversos lugares de la ciudad... bastante cariñosos entre ellos, según lo que he oído.

- Al menos los han visto saliendo juntos - terció Connie. - Sé de buenas fuentes que al comandante Hunter se lo ha visto mucho rondando el camarote de la comandante Hayes en algunas noches.

- ¡Oooohhh... esa es buena! - dijo Alicia con ojos agrandados. - ¿Crees que...?

- Lo dudo mucho - negó Elaine rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fíjate lo que dijo Connie - trató de explicarle Elaine. - Dijo "algunas noches"... con cómo se los ve, ¿crees que si hubieran llegado al postre se limitarían a pasar "algunas noches" juntos?

- Muy buena teoría, Elaine - intervino Kim en señal de aprobación. - Explícala.

- Es fácil. Todas las fuentes que han visto a los H2...

- ¿"H2"? - preguntó Sammie sin entender a qué se refería Elaine.

- "Hayes-Hunter"... dos "H", entonces "H2".

- Aahhh... ya entendí...

- Como iba diciendo, - continuó la sargento Anderson - mis fuentes aseguran que los H2 han estado bastante acaramelados estos días, y con "acaramelados" quiero decir que no se quitaban las manos de encima... De haber llegado a tercera base, tendríamos indicios de que habrían pasado juntos todas las noches de las últimas dos semanas... sencillamente no se hubieran podido contener.

- Tiene sentido - resolvió Vanessa, y decidió poner a prueba la teoría. - Pero entiendes que tampoco les sería fácil contenerse como para no llegar a tercera base.

- Puede ser, pero por otro lado, y dado lo que sabemos del comportamiento de Hayes y Hunter, las piezas encajarían... los dos son tradicionalmente cautos en materia sentimental, fíjense nomás en lo que tardaron en convertirse en una pareja formal. Es lógico asumir que llevarían dicha cautela al terreno físico.

Las tres integrantes del Trío se miraron, y en silencio aprobaron la deducción impecable de la sargento Anderson.

- ¿Hay manera de saber cuántas noches ha pasado el comandante Hunter en el camarote de la comandante Hayes? - preguntó Kim, continuando con el examen.

Las seis jóvenes volvieron la mirada para ver a Lisa, quien seguía bebiendo su café con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorante por completo de que en ese mismo momento ella era el tema de conversación del Trío y sus aprendices. Por lo que veían en el rostro de Lisa, ella era en ese mismo momento una persona feliz, completamente feliz.

- ¡Yo puedo responder a esa! - saltó Alicia sin poder contenerse. - De acuerdo a lo que escuché de un oficial del _Prometheus_... el comandante Hunter no ha respondido a las llamadas para comenzar su turno que se le hicieron a su camarote en los días... - sacó una lista con números garabateados de apuro - Bueno, son demasiados para nombrarlos a todos... pero al menos sería uno de cada tres días

- Y, oh casualidad, en estos tiempos en que se lo ve merodeando el camarote de la comandante Hayes - intervino Connie sacando su propia lista.

- Ambos datos nos permiten concluir que de cada tres días en el último mes, el comandante Hunter sólo pasó uno en el camarote de la comandante Hayes - respondió Elaine en tono triunfal y luego susurró, como si estuviera conspirando. - Créanme, esos dos están conteniéndose... no sé cómo lo hacen, pero están conteniéndose...

- Y ya que estamos en tema... - dijo Connie, aportando su granito de arena. - El vuelo de patrulla del comandante Hunter deberá llegar en veinte minutos... y dado que el turno de la comandante Hayes acaba de terminar...

- Creo que no necesitamos ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir lo que va a ocurrir dentro de veinte minutos - concluyó Alicia, y las tres aprendices del Trío asintieron vigorosamente para respaldar aquel pronóstico.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Vanessa preguntó a sus dos colegas:

- ¿Qué opinan?

- Bastante bien para ser la primera vez - juzgó Kim, con actitud satisfecha. - Creo que esto va a ser muy positivo para todas.

- Estoy de acuerdo - asintió Sammie, y después dijo en tono triunfal: - Ustedes tienen un gran potencial... ¡con un poco más de práctica, llegarán a ser chismosas de primera!

Las tres aprendices se miraron unas a otras con orgullo, satisfechas de haber pasado la primera prueba con éxito.

El sonido agudo y penetrante de un timbre hizo que todos los que estaban en la cantina dejaran escapar un gruñido de frustración, y tras dejar de lado las tazas de café y los platos, la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a dejar la cantina, listos aunque con reticencia para retomar las tareas.

- Bueno, se acabó el descanso - murmuró Kim, parándose con desgano.

- De vuelta a la vida real... malditas consolas - exclamó Sammie, haciendo un berrinche.

- No crean que se salvaron - les dijo Vanessa a las tres aprendices. - Las volveremos a llamar para continuar sus lecciones.

Cuando ninguna de las tres suboficiales respondió, Vanessa comprobó que las tres estaban observando cuidadosamente (cuidando de disimular) a Lisa Hayes mientras ella se ponía de pie con gracia y elegancia y llevaba la taza de café hasta la barra de la cantina, para luego irse de allí.

Sonrisas muy parecidas a las de las pirañas aparecieron en los rostros del Trío y de sus aprendices cuando comprobaron que la comandante Hayes acababa de salir por una de las puertas de la cantina, pero no precisamente la que conducía a la Central de Operaciones, sino una que daba a un corredor que era el primer paso en el camino que iba desde la torre de mando del SDF-1 al portaaviones _Prometheus_.

* * *

Otra tarde, otro día de pasar montado en un Veritech yendo y viniendo a todas partes.

Los viajes de regreso al SDF-1 solían ser extenuantes... cada kilómetro de desierto que recorrían se hacía eterno e inacabable para los pilotos que solamente deseaban dejar las cabinas de sus cazas y descansar hasta el día siguiente, en el que volverían a despegar de la nave para hacer todo aquello que el Alto Mando en su sabiduría infinita les mandaba hacer.

La carga de trabajo de los escuadrones Veritech no acababa jamás, y se había vuelto bastante común que los pilotos despegaran para una misión y no regresaran a la nave hasta haber completado tres o cuatro misiones. El agotamiento no era sólo para los pilotos sino también para los mecánicos y técnicos, que sentían la presión de tener la mayor cantidad de Veritech disponibles en todo momento.

Para el Escuadrón Skull, encargado aquel día de las guardias de vuelo y patrullaje del SDF-1 junto a los Escuadrones Apollo, Rojo y Scimitar, había sido una jornada agobiante. Entre los distintos vuelos y misiones, los cuatro escuadrones habían llegado a tener todas sus aeronaves dispersas por la región.

En el caso particular del teniente comandante Rick Hunter, el vuelo que había comenzado a las 1150 horas como un simple recorrido de patrulla de dos horas en el área al noroeste de la fortaleza se había transformado luego en una misión de escolta a un convoy de helicópteros enviados al campamento de refugiados cercano a las ruinas de la ciudad canadiense de Regina, y luego en una tarea de apoyo a las obras que se realizaban allí para la construcción de los primeros edificios permanentes del campo, tal como Rick lo había hecho durante la operación en la Base Granite.

A veces Rick se preguntaba si todas aquellas misiones no eran sino una conspiración de parte del Alto Mando para que Lisa y él no tuvieran un sólo rato libre... durante las últimas dos semanas había estado tanto tiempo sentado en la cabina de su Veritech que llegó a creer que su trasero adoptaría la forma del asiento.

El SDF-1 ya estaba a la vista. Seguía igual de dañado y maltratado; había demasiadas prioridades antes de reparar el casco de una nave espacial que, por lo visto, no volvería a volar, malgastando así recursos que eran demasiado necesarios en otros proyectos y deberes. Uno de esos proyectos, como podía ver Rick, iba avanzando a una velocidad sorprendente.

Las obras de construcción en la nueva ciudad habían avanzado a pasos agigantados (o pasos de Zentraedi, como el humor popular había rebautizado a la expresión). Ya podían observarse un trazado regular de calles pavimentadas, orientadas en forma radial desde el cráter donde se posaba la nave, el cual por acción de las lluvias y de los técnicos del doctor Lang, ya comenzaba a convertirse en un lago artificial que serviría, según le habían explicado a Rick, para proveer de agua potable a la ciudad y a los proyectos agrícolas que estaban en marcha.

Aún no había residencias civiles, tan sólo máquinas de construcción que continuaban ocupadas en construir los innumerables edificios públicos necesarios para la nueva urbe y su creciente población. La nueva Ciudad Macross no iba a estar poblada solamente por los 56.000 sobrevivientes del SDF-1, sino también por los casi 40.000 refugiados que habían ido encontrando su camino a los campamentos montados cerca de la fortaleza. Y por lo que Rick sabía, aún había mucha más gente en la región que iría encontrando su lugar en la nueva ciudad.

Faltaban todavía meses para que la ciudad estuviera lista para ser habitada, y Rick no pudo evitar pensar en lo impaciente que estaba porque se terminara uno de los barrios de la nueva ciudad... el barrio militar. Sabía de boca de Claudia y Lisa que los tripulantes de la fortaleza recibirían sus propias viviendas a la brevedad posible, y la idea de tener su propia casa le resultaba más que interesante a alguien como Rick Hunter, acostumbrado al nomadismo del circo aéreo y de la vida en una nave de guerra.

Como de costumbre, sus pensamientos vagaron hasta encontrar a Lisa, y sonrió al imaginarse la posibilidad de que por esos azares del destino, las casas que les fueran asignadas estuvieran muy cerca la una de la otra... aunque Rick creía que se le haría muy difícil a los dos resignarse a pasar mucho tiempo solos en sus propias casas. Había mucho por lo cual valía la pena soñar e imaginar...

"_Suficientes reflexiones_", pensó Rick, despejando la mente para encarar el aterrizaje en el SDF-1. Sin despegar la mirada del frente, encendió el canal de la red táctica, para luego hablar en el tono más oficial que pudo lograr.

- Control SDF-1, aquí Líder Skull en aproximación por el 2-2-0. Solicito instrucciones para aterrizaje.

Tras unos instantes de estática, la pantalla de la red táctica mostró la imagen de Vanessa, con los auriculares calzados y sonriéndole para darle la bienvenida en el escueto y profesional lenguaje de los controladores de vuelo.

- Líder Skull, aquí Control SDF-1, recibido fuerte y claro, lo tenemos en el radar en aproximación por el 2-2-0. Reduzca velocidad a máximo permitido de aterrizaje.

- Velocidad de aterrizaje alcanzada, Control SDF-1... - informó Rick cuando los indicadores de velocidad mostraron que el Skull Uno había desacelerado lo suficiente. - Solicito pista libre para aterrizar.

- Tiene pista libre en _Prometheus_, Líder Skull. Pueden aterrizar cuando gusten. Bienvenidos al hogar.

- Muchas gracias, Control... ¿Alguna novedad en Radio V, teniente Leeds? - bromeó Rick, dejando de lado la formalidad de los procedimientos militares.

Vanessa simuló pensar por unos instantes, y después le respondió a Rick con una expresión risueña.

- Veamos, las noticias de la ciudad son las mismas de siempre, no ha habido muchos rumores que contar...

- No me mientas...

-... el clima continúa tranquilo - siguió Vanessa, imperturbable y sin darse por aludida. - Excepto para usted, comandante.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

- Porque a juzgar por lo que hemos visto en la Central, usted va a tener una tarde bastante agitada.

Vanessa guiñó el ojo para remarcar su punto.

- ¿Agitada en un buen sentido o en un mal sentido?

- Odiaría quitarle la diversión, así que dejaré que lo averigüe por su cuenta, señor. Está en aproximación final, reduzca la altitud y velocidad, y despliegue tren de aterrizaje.

Rick sonrió ante el desparpajo de Vanessa al mismo tiempo que cumplía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- Comprendido y confirmado, Control. Líder Skull, cambio y fuera.

Con la habilidad de siempre, los cinco cazas Veritech aterrizaron en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ y fueron llevados a los ascensores para descender al hangar de mantenimiento, en donde los equipos de técnicos se preparaban para atender a aquellas máquinas y tenerlas listas para las siguientes misiones. Como de costumbre, el hangar del _Prometheus_ era un hervidero de actividad... una muestra viviente de lo que era un trabajo de 24 horas.

En el centro del hangar, un grupo de pilotos del Skull se acercó a recibir a los camaradas que acababan de regresar de la misión, listos para recibir la posta y encargarse de realizar la guardia nocturna del escuadrón insignia del SDF-1.

- Bienvenido de regreso, señor - sonrió Max al hacer el saludo militar a Rick con el desparpajo típico del Skull, en nombre de todos los pilotos asignados a la guardia nocturna.

- ¡Y ya era hora! - asintió Rick con ganas y mucho cansancio encima.

- ¿Qué tal la misión?

- Interminable. ¿Tus muchachos están listos?

- Listos y a la espera, comandante. Ustedes ya pueden ir a descansar... por los rostros que traen, lo andan necesitando mucho.

- Lo primero que voy a hacer - reflexionó Rick en voz alta como si estuviera sólo allí - es quitarme este endemoniado traje de vuelo, aunque me parece que voy a necesitar una espátula para despegarlo.

- Puedes usar la mía - replicó Max. - Sólo recuerda lavarla cuando termines. ¿Qué tienes en mente para después?

Rick no respondió, o al menos no lo hizo con palabras. Al oír la palabra "después" sus ojos brillaron de expectativa, y pareció incluso transformarse, dejando de lado el agotamiento y reemplazándolo por ansiedad y una urgencia que él sabía bien cómo calmar, o más bien, sabía muy bien junto a quién calmar.

Max simplemente meneó la cabeza al comprobar el cambio operado en su jefe de escuadrón y mejor amigo, y pensó que a juzgar por la expresión que traía Rick... y la que él mismo había visto en Lisa cuando se la encontró apenas diez minutos antes, aquella iba a ser una noche muy especial para sus dos amigos. Él entendía muy bien y comprendía con demasiada claridad todo por lo que Rick estaba pasando desde hacía ya algunas semanas, ya que él mismo solía creer que perdería la razón bajo aquella presión de no ser por la compañía y aliento de su propia esposa, que lo movía a seguir adelante.

Al menos su amigo tenía ahora a alguien con quién pasar las horas que quedaban del día, horas que hacían que todas las desgracias de un día largo como aquel quedaran sepultadas bajo interminables momentos de amor y encuentro... y eso era sencillamente, parafraseando a una publicidad que Max recordaba de su infancia, "algo que el dinero no podía comprar".

- Que tengas una buena noche, Rick - le deseó Max a su amigo mientras los dos se alejaban, uno camino al Skull Dos y otro en dirección a los vestuarios del _Prometheus_.

Rick respondió con un vivo saludo de su mano, y dando media vuelta continuó su camino al vestuario, dejando a un Max Sterling sonriente mientras se preparaba para las misiones que pudieran surgir en aquella tarde de mayo.

- No sé ni para qué me molesto en desearle una buena noche... - murmuró Max al acercarse al Skull Dos. - Ellos dos saben muy bien cómo hacerlo sin que tenga que ayudarlos. Bueno, ya se ocuparán... tengo una guardia de la que preocuparme.

* * *

El primer lugar al que fue Rick tras ducharse y ponerse el uniforme diario fue a la sala de recreación del _Prometheus_, ubicada hacia la proa de la cubierta inmediatamente inferior a la del hangar principal.

Se trataba de un enorme compartimiento que cumplía simultáneamente las funciones de cantina, salón de juegos y auditorio para los tripulantes y pilotos asignados al portaaviones. Había docenas de bancos y sillas repartidos por el lugar, y muchos de esos estaban ocupados por tripulantes y pilotos que estaban aprovechando el respiro que les daban sus descansos, ya sea para charlar o para beber algo, mientras otros preferían pasar sus minutos libres enfrascándose en competencias varias, que iban desde el ajedrez hasta los juegos de video.

Prácticamente arrastrándose sobre el suelo, Rick pudo llegar hasta uno de los bancos, que compartía el respaldo con otro banco, con lo cual los dos estaban dispuestos de tal manera que dos personas podían sentarse espalda con espalda. Ya sentado allí, Rick se dio el gusto de dejar que su mirada vagara por la sala, observando a las personas que iban y venían, y sintiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se fuera a dormir...

- Qué día... - murmuró finalmente Rick, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- Qué día... - le respondió una voz agotada, proveniente de una persona a la que Rick no podía ver, ya que estaba sentada justo en el banco a espaldas del piloto.

- No puedo creer que ya haya acabado con todo... - continuó Rick, dejando salir un suspiro cansado que duró algunos segundos.

- Yo tampoco... cuando comencé hoy, creí que moriría antes de terminar el día - devolvió la voz.

- Estuve en vuelo durante cinco horas, dando vueltas por todo el continente hasta marearme.

- Estuve de guardia en la Central de Operaciones, creyendo que enloquecería si pasaba un minuto más allí.

- Eso no es nada - dijo Rick, haciendo un gesto con la mano para minimizar lo que acababa de escuchar. - Cuando creí haber terminado con el patrullaje, me asignaron a acompañar un vuelo de refugiados...

- Mira de lo que te quejas - contestó aquella voz, subiendo la apuesta y el tono. - Yo tuve una reunión de trabajo de dos horas con el brigadier Maistroff en la que lo único que hicimos fue discutir por nimiedades sin llegar a nada concreto.

- Pues sigue sin ser nada... cuando llegamos al campamento de refugiados nos reclutaron para que hiciéramos trabajo de ingeniería... cavar huecos y colocar vigas.

- Poca cosa... cuando terminé con Maistroff me pasé otras dos horas revisando y aprobando reportes de misión.

- ¡Tonterías! - se burló Rick. - No pude descuidarme un sólo segundo, o si no los novatos que llevaba para que hicieran su primer patrullaje iban a terminar causando algún desastre.

- ¡Como si eso fuera tan grave! - bufó la voz, provocando una risa involuntaria en Rick. - Yo todavía tengo que cocinar para una rata.

- ¿Y de eso te quejas? Yo voy a tener que _comer_ esa comida - devolvió Rick haciendo una mueca de desagrado, aunque el que fuera incapaz de contener la risa traicionó sus emociones.

- ¡RICK HUNTER! - estalló la voz, y Rick se volteó hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes furiosos de Lisa, que parecían quemarlo con la ira que destilaban.

- ¡Hola, bonita! - rió él, como si fuera un niño que acababa de salirse con la suya con una travesura. - ¿Cómo estás?

- A punto de matarte, bocón irrespetuoso. ¡Burlarte de mi comida! ¿Cómo te atreves a--? - estalló Lisa haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, pero sin poder terminar la frase ya que Rick le había plantado un beso en los labios que le hizo primero perder el aliento, luego perder el hilo de la conversación y finalmente perder la molestia.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Lisa ya no era la que correspondía a una furia vengadora, sino que era la mirada brillante, ligeramente desorientada y enternecida que sólo puede tener una mujer que está irremediablemente enamorada.

- Te extrañé mucho, bonita... - dijo Rick, besándola en la línea de la mandíbula y haciendo que Lisa lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer que le provocaron sonrisas traviesas al piloto.

- Yo también... - dijo ella, perdida en la mirada azul de Rick. - ¿En qué estábamos? Me parece que te iba a hacer algo...

Rick le tocó la punta de su nariz con el dedo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a donde estaba sentada ella.

- Ibas a darme el beso más largo de tu vida...

- No... - contestó Lisa, quien por su parte también estaba levantándose de su asiento. - Estoy segura de que iba a matarte... pero no sé por qué ya no tengo ganas.

- Será que soy irresistible.

- ¡Ya sé por qué! - exclamó ella. - ¡Es porque eres un arrogante y un sinver--!

Una vez más la comandante Hayes se vio interrumpida.

Esa vez, ni siquiera le importó retomar el tema de discusión; lo único que pensaba ella era en hacer que ese beso, con que Rick una vez más le había quitado el aliento, durara todo lo humanamente posible. Era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba... a lo que jamás quería acostumbrarse. El sentir que él la tomaba en sus brazos, que sus labios se tocaban primero con suavidad y luego sin contención alguna, el resistir juguetonamente el asalto de su lengua... todo ello tenía en Lisa el mismo efecto de un huracán; no dejaba nada en pie.

Y precisamente por eso era que, para la comandante Lisa Hayes, no existía mejor manera de exorcizar el agotamiento de un día de trabajo.

Lo mismo le sucedía por su parte al teniente comandante Rick Hunter. Nadie, ni Max o en su momento Ben o el propio Roy, tenía idea de la soledad en la que vivía desde la muerte de su padre. Él se había habituado a ir solo por la vida, sin nada más que él mismo como compañía, siendo autosuficiente y enorgulleciéndose de eso. Visto desde fuera, era admirable... un joven acostumbrado a hacer su vida por su cuenta desde los quince años y sin nadie a quién rendir cuentas... alguien que, siendo prácticamente un adolescente, había entrado al servicio militar y se había labrado una carrera tan especial como sobresaliente.

Nadie tenía una idea de lo desesperantemente solitaria que era su vida. Despertar solo, comer solo, patrullar, volar misiones de combate, pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigos y luego volver a pasar la noche solo... sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie a quien querer o que lo quisiera a él. O peor aún... sufriendo por alguien que apenas notaba su existencia. Él no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la mayor parte de aquellos dos años desde el comienzo de la guerra habían sido un infierno personal: muerte a raudales por un lado, y soledad por el otro.

Hasta que cierta comadreja parlanchina, cierta controladora de vuelo de exterior frío, severo y profesional había irrumpido en su vida... y le había permitido echar un vistazo a la mujer alegre, apasionada y tierna que estaba guardada debajo de todas esas capas que con tanto trabajo habían construido. Encontró en ella a un alma solitaria como la suya, hambrienta de cariño y a la vez dispuesta a retribuirlo con el suyo propio... y justo cuando creyó haberla perdido para siempre, descubrió que lo único que había hecho era encontrarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Y desde entonces ya no se había sentido solo.

Ambos se separaron, buscando aire tras aquel beso y mirándose con ojos brillantes y expresiones tiernas, sintiendo el aliento de la otra persona en el rostro y manteniéndose a pocos centímetros el uno del otro... justo lo suficiente como para recordarse constantemente que lo que estaban viviendo era algo real.

Rick simplemente dejó que la mirada intensa de Lisa lo quemara vivo... dejó que aquellos ojos verdes se convirtieran en su mundo, en su razón de ser, y sintió que todas las penas y dolores que había pasado en su vida valían la pena con tal de sentir aquel amor incontenible que ella destilaba en su mirada.

Sin poder contenerse, volvió a buscar con desesperación los labios de Lisa, y sus brazos la tomaron, estrechándola contra él, sintiendo cada rincón de la silueta de Lisa entrando en contacto con su propio cuerpo, separados apenas por sus uniformes, y creyendo que cada fibra de su ser estallaría ante esas sensaciones irresistibles.

- ¿Y ese por qué fue? - le preguntó Lisa, apoyando su frente contra la de él en cuanto volvieron a separarse.

- Por nada en particular, bonita... simplemente porque sí - fue la respuesta de Rick.

Ella sonrió... fue una sonrisa fugaz al comienzo, pero luego se hizo prácticamente radiante, iluminando su rostro y haciendo que el corazón de Rick saltara de alegría.

- ¿Tienes la noche libre, no? - preguntó Rick, cambiando de tema.

- Por completo... aunque tengo que preparar un informe para el almirante Gloval acerca del desempeño de nuestras fuerzas en las operaciones de los campos de refugiados. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a la ciudad... aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a cenar a algún restaurant, pasear un rato... despejarnos... y de paso, te ahorras ese trabajo tan agotador de cocinar para alguien tan exigente como yo.

- ¡Bocafloja! - dijo ella, levantando un puño cerrado justo frente al rostro de Rick.

- ¡Comadreja! - devolvió él, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo su mejor imitación de Lisa Hayes enfadada.

- ¡Rata! - contestó Lisa, levantando la voz y sintiendo que estallaría en risa ante lo absurdo de todo.

- Preciosa... - fue la contestación de Rick, dicha en un tono tan bajo que resultaba discordante comparado con los intercambios que habían venido un poco antes.

Tras meditarlo un poco, Lisa encontró que la idea le parecía muy atractiva. Definitivamente le vendría bien salir a la ciudad y tratar de hacer algo parecido a una vida normal, algo fuera de la rutina cotidiana del trabajo en el SDF-1... aunque junto a ese piloto bocón e irreverente, Lisa creía que nada que pudiera vivir sería rutinario.

- ¿Y desde hace cuánto que estás pensando esto?

- Desde hace quince segundos, preciosa - contestó él con una sonrisa pícara y besándole la frente.

- Piensas rápido cuando tienes buenas ideas.

- Pienso rápido cuando te tengo cerca - susurró él, tomándola del talle.

- Será que te robas mis ideas - lo provocó ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de él y acariciándolo.

- O será que me inspiras... - dijo él junto a la oreja de Lisa, aprovechando para darle un suave mordisco al que ella respondió con un gruñido leve de placer.

- Tonto...

Eso fue lo último que dijo Lisa antes de hacer que fuera Rick el que perdiera el hilo de la conversación, estampándole un beso tan intenso que el piloto creyó que caería desmayado allí mismo de la pura fuerza que ella le estaba poniendo.

- ¿Vamos? - le preguntó Lisa en cuanto se recuperaron del último beso.

- A donde usted diga, comandante...

Sin parar de reírse, sin soltar sus manos, y sin perder oportunidad de mirarse a los ojos, los dos jóvenes oficiales dejaron la sala de recreación del _Prometheus_ con destino a sus camarotes para ponerse ropas civiles... y dar comienzo a la parte verdaderamente buena del día.

* * *

El atardecer en Ciudad Macross significaba el comienzo de la vida nocturna en aquella ciudad de sobrevivientes. Los bulevares y calles estaban bañados por la luz del alumbrado público, que surgía de las propias y poderosas calderas Reflex y turbinas de la fortaleza espacial.

Vista en el esplendor de su vida nocturna, Ciudad Macross daba la impresión de ser una reliquia... quizás el último lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra en el que se podía vivir algo parecido a una vida normal. La gente caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, paseando o simplemente aprovechando para relajarse y tomarse un respiro de las exigencias cada vez más duras de la vida cotidiana.

Era algo en apariencia contradictorio... cómo una ciudad que vivía desde hacía dos años envuelta en una guerra permanente podía tener una vida tan normal, a falta de un término mejor con el cual definirlo. Podía ser que simplemente la gente de Ciudad Macross se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la guerra y hubiera decidido que lo mejor que cabía hacer era seguir con la vida cotidiana, o simplemente era el espíritu de los habitantes de la ciudad, habituados desde el primer día a convivir con la adversidad como si fuera una compañera de ruta.

Ese mundo tan extraño y cotidiano, tan contradictorio y lógico a la vez, era al que dos jóvenes se iban a enfrentar aquella noche.

Rick y Lisa caminaban por una de las avenidas de la ciudad, tomados de la mano y conversando animadamente de todos los temas que se les ocurrían, desde los más triviales hasta los más serios. Cualquiera que los viera los habría creído una pareja de jóvenes, tal vez estudiantes universitarios, dadas las edades... jamás hubieran adivinado que eran oficiales militares. Se veían tan relajados y contentos el uno con el otro que había desaparecido de sus semblantes toda impresión de que convivían rutinariamente con la guerra y la destrucción que traían. Allí, caminando por esa calle, ellos dos se permitían ser aunque más no fuera por aquella noche, solamente dos jóvenes enamorados.

Permitiéndose un segundo para contemplar a la mujer a su lado, Rick cayó en la cuenta de que Lisa se veía mucho más joven que la primera vez que la había visto fuera del uniforme. Había sido durante aquel vergonzoso episodio de la tienda de lencería, y en aquella oportunidad Lisa había vestido un conservador sweater amarillo y una larga pollera que le daba un aire de seriedad muy adecuado para su rostro severo e inquisidor.

No era así esa noche, a tal punto que Rick descubrió que, de no ser porque conocía a Lisa, él jamás hubiera pensado que ella fuera una oficial militar. Para aquella salida, Lisa se había puesto unos jeans, una blusa azul y un saco marrón claro... un conjunto que la hacía ver aún más joven que los 26 años que ella tenía. Incluso su cabello estaba diferente; en lugar de aquellos rizos que solía hacerse, Lisa simplemente había dejado que su largo cabello castaño cayera libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Aquella noche, Lisa no parecía una oficial militar de descanso, sino una atractiva joven que salía a disfrutar lo que la tarde tenía para ofrecerle, acompañada de un hombre al que amaba con locura y que la amaba a ella de igual manera.

Ya llevaban un buen rato paseando por allí, deteniéndose para observar los comercios y hacer comentarios sobre los productos que tenían para ofrecer.

Se sentía tan bien, tan distinto y a la vez tan correcto el poder hacer eso... en los corazones de ambos jóvenes podía disfrutarse una extraña y encantadora paz, nacida de la sensación de estar recuperando no sólo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado entre ellos, sino también aquellos años de despreocupación e inocencia que la guerra les había arrebatado irremisiblemente.

- Veamos... ¿a donde podríamos ir a cenar? - murmuró Rick, tal como solía hacer cuando pensaba en voz alta. Era un hábito que normalmente guardaba para sí, pero que había empezado a practicar frente a Lisa con creciente frecuencia. Quizás porque se sentía cómodo con ella, tal como había reflexionado en una oportunidad.

El único inconveniente era que Lisa no siempre distinguía si Rick le estaba preguntando algo o si simplemente pensaba en voz alta, y fue por ello que la joven intervino para responder una pregunta que no le había sido hecha.

- Yo sé donde...

- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir? - dijo Rick al cabo de unos segundos de travieso silencio entre los dos.

- ¿No me lo vas a preguntar? - le contestó Lisa suavemente, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor... aunque el brillo juguetón en sus ojos la traicionaba.

- Si insistes... - dijo Rick haciendo un ademán de resignación, tratando de disimular el hecho de que disfrutaba mucho aquellas charadas que condimentaban sus conversaciones. - ¿A donde quieres ir a comer?

Lisa simplemente giró sobre sus talones y extendió el brazo para señalar un establecimiento del otro lado de la calle.

- Allí.

Rick pasó unos instantes contemplando el lugar que ella había señalado, y después, con innegable sorpresa, buscó la mirada de Lisa, sorprendido de que ella hubiera hecho una elección como esa.

- ¿Una pizzería?

- ¿Y por qué no? - Lisa lo miraba ahora con la expresión que se le puede dedicar a alguien que pregunta por qué el agua es húmeda. - Me muero de ganas de comer una pizza.

- Es que yo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría comer en algún lugar más elegante y formal... - balbuceó Rick, buscando con urgencia las palabras adecuadas y dando con aquella frase, sin poder creer que aquella mujer siempre tan correcta y digna pudiera querer cenar en una pizzería.

- ¡Y una de las grandes! - continuaba Lisa, ignorando intencionalmente lo que Rick le decía, a la vez que se relamía los labios de una manera sensual que hacía que algo se encendiera dentro del piloto. - Bien crocante, con mucho queso y salsa...

- ¡Está bien, está bien! - exclamó Rick, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y sonriendo resignadamente. - Tú ganas, Hayes... tendrás tu pizza, bien grande, bien crocante y con mucho queso y salsa...

Los ojos de Rick ahora se clavaban en los de Lisa con aquella mirada tan típica de él cuando quería bromear con ella.

- Y pediré otra para mí.

Lisa lo tomó bien fuerte de la mano, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla que luego por inercia acabó en un contacto tibio y cariñoso con los labios de Rick, lo llevó sin más preámbulos hasta un local indicado con un letrero grande de neón que rezaba "PIZZA CASTLE".

Ambos pudieron encontrar un lugar para ellos dos junto a la ventana. Era casi la hora de la cena, y aquel lugar ya empezaba a llenarse de habitantes y familias de Ciudad Macross que, tal como Rick y Lisa, habían decidido aprovechar la tarde y cenar allí. Veinte minutos después de haber realizado su pedido, un mesero corpulento y de bigote estilo italiano dejó en la mesa de los dos jóvenes una enorme pizza de muzzarella, condimentada a gusto con salsa de tomate, con un aspecto tan apetitoso que a Rick y Lisa se les cruzó por la cabeza la idea de pedir otra en cuanto acabaran con aquella.

Para beber (y bajar sin problemas aquella pizza), habían pedido sendas Petite Cola, y tras recibirlas los dos se dispusieron a comer aquella pizza con toda la urgencia que el hambre y el agotamiento les imprimían. A pesar de eso, Rick y Lisa se las ingeniaron para continuar hablando y riendo entre ellos sobre los temas más variados... mientras permitían que por un breve instante el fantasma de la guerra los dejara en paz.

Aquella cena bien informal se extendió mientras la noche artificial envolvía a Ciudad Macross, y en su mesa Rick y Lisa no hacían otra cosa que no fuera atacar su pizza y disfrutar de la mutua compañía... a la vez que en sus corazones ardía el fuego poderoso del amor que había entre ellos dos.

- Espera... espera, tienes algo - dijo Lisa con algo de urgencia, mirando con ojos inquisitivos y analíticos el rostro de Rick.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó él, súbitamente preocupado por la expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de ella, temiendo que ella hubiera visto una cucaracha o una rata en su cara.

Antes siquiera de responder, Lisa ya se había puesto de pie y estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Rick

- Tienes algo de queso en la esquina de tu boca.

- Oh diablos, ya me lo... - comenzó a decir Rick, buscando al mismo tiempo con sus manos alguna servilleta para quitarse aquel trozo de comida.

- ¡No! - exclamó Lisa, provocando que el joven piloto se sobresaltara y se quedara quieto en seco, con sus manos a poco de alcanzar el servilletero.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Déjame ayudarte... - le contestó ella, sonriendo con ternura y atrapando la mirada de Rick con el brillo pícaro de sus ojos.

- Lisa, no es necesario...

Rick había dicho eso sin demasiada convicción, pero para su sorpresa comprobó que Lisa no le prestaba atención, y que se acercaba inevitablemente a su rostro.

- Insisto... - susurró ella contra sus labios, ya con los ojos a medio cerrar, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa al comprobar que su piloto había quedado congelado por completo, entregándose a lo que ella tuviera en mente con él.

Los labios de Lisa atraparon primero aquel rebelde trozo de queso, y rápidamente se ocuparon de él para que no molestara más. Libre ya de aquel escollo, y a pesar de haber cumplido su misión, los labios de Lisa permanecieron sobre el rostro de su piloto, recorriendo y besando con creciente intensidad la piel del joven hasta que al fin encontraron los labios deseosos de Rick, aprovechando el desconcierto en el que estaba sumido él para tomarlos en un beso tierno que, como solía suceder entre ellos, poco a poco y sin que lo previeran se convirtió en algo más intenso y apasionado, algo que los dejaba sin aire en los pulmones y sin otra idea en la mente que no fuera convertirlo en algo eterno...

Para bien de su propio orgullo, Rick reaccionó con rapidez a aquel inesperado ataque, y devolvió golpe por golpe, sonriendo mientras era ahora el turno de Lisa de sufrir el huracán que él había desatado en sus labios. Venciendo su resistencia, dejaron que sus lenguas hicieran lo que tenían que hacer... mientras el resto del mundo, excepto ellos dos, simplemente desaparecía para ellos.

La mano de Rick buscó entonces la nuca de Lisa, acercándola más a él a la vez que le impedía escapar; no la iba a dejar ir ni le iba siquiera a dar la posibilidad de terminar aquel beso... por más que en su fuero íntimo Lisa no tuviera la menor intención de dar por concluido aquel beso.

Al menos, hasta que la falta de aire los forzó a buscar literalmente un respiro.

- Listo... ya te lo quité - dijo ella, con su mano derecha acariciando el rostro de Rick y clavando su mirada en los ojos azules del joven piloto.

- Gracias, aunque insisto en que podría habérmelo quitado solo - sonrió él con picardía, diciendo aquellas palabras con el tono arrogante que, como él había descubierto a lo largo de las últimas semanas, era una de las mejores maneras de provocar en Lisa la clase de reacciones que lo hacían divertir a más no poder.

- ¿Quién dijo que hablaba del queso? - le respondió Lisa con un tono juguetón y misterioso, además de guiñarle el ojo en tono cómplice.

- Lisa Hayes, eres terrible.

- Lo soy - dijo ella dándose aires. - Aprendí del mejor.

El tiempo seguía pasando, mientras las porciones de pizza iban desapareciendo poco a poco; sin embargo, y pese a los comentarios que ambos habían hecho antes de entrar sobre encargar una segunda pizza, tanto Rick como Lisa se sintieron satisfechos con lo que ya habían comido, y tras beber otra Petite Cola cada uno, Rick hizo un ademán en dirección del mostrador para que vinieran a darle la cuenta.

El mesero llegó tres minutos después, portando la boleta con el costo total de aquella cena. Automáticamente, mientras en su cabeza hacía la aritmética para calcular lo que ella tenía que aportar, Lisa buscó en su cartera hasta encontrar su billetera, pero antes de siquiera poder abrirla para tomar unos billetes sintió que una mano la sujetaba firmemente del brazo, y al voltear se encontró con el rostro de Rick, quien estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Oh no... Ni lo pienses. Yo invito - dijo, señalándose de manera exagerada con el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

- Pero Rick... - comenzó a protestar ella, deteniéndose en cuanto Rick levantó una mano.

- Recuerdo que cuando quise invitar a una persona con una Petite Cola, esa persona me respondió que los comandantes ganaban más que los tenientes.

Ante la sonrisa de Lisa nacida de recordar aquel episodio tan especial, Rick le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir hablando.

- Como habrás oído por allí, ya soy un teniente comandante, lo que significa que además de tener dos barritas doradas en mi insignia de rango, tengo un sueldo un poquito mayor.

- No cambia nada... - devolvió ella sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran y dedicándole a Rick una de sus miradas más traviesas. - Por si no lo sabías, los comandantes a secas ganamos más que los tenientes comandantes.

Rick no se dio por aludido; simplemente puso su mejor expresión de despreocupado antes de seguir con la conversación.

- Curioso... para mí tú no tienes rango esta noche.

- ¿Y qué soy entonces? - preguntó Lisa arqueando una ceja, esperando escuchar con qué cosa iba a salir Rick para no perder la discusión.

- Mi novia - respondió Rick como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos miraban a Lisa con adoración.

Por unos instantes, Lisa quedó congelada en donde se hallaba, sin poder mirar otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Rick. Durante las últimas semanas, después de haber puesto finalmente en claro sus sentimientos mutuos, ellos habían compartido mucho juntos y se habían acercado más de lo que habían creído posible, descubriendo cosas sobre el otro que simplemente hacían que esos sentimientos fueran creciendo con cada día. Para todos los propósitos prácticos y ante cualquiera que pudiera verlos, ellos eran novios... pero esa era la primera vez que alguno de los dos se había atrevido a poner ese concepto en palabras.

Lisa jamás había estado de novia desde que Karl... había sido mucho tiempo y había llegado a creer que jamás volvería a considerarse como la novia de alguien. Saber que ahora lo había vuelto a ser, y con ese hombre tan arrogante y encantador, fue algo que nunca había creído que pudiera hacerla sentir tan... viva.

- ¿Tu novia? - balbuceó ella, mirando a Rick con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

- Sip, mi novia - replicó él con una mirada de adoración y orgullo incontenible e inflándose el pecho. - Mi chica, mi tortolito, mi bombón, mi propiedad exclusiva y todos los calificativos que se te ocurran... lo que significa que te voy a invitar cosas muy seguido, que voy a ser extremadamente cortés y galante contigo, y que si veo que otro hombre siquiera te mira por más de dos segundos, lo voy a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo... porque tú habrás sido la última cosa que vio antes de ir al otro mundo.

- Eso fue el comentario más posesivo y machista que he escuchado en mi vida, comandante Hunter... ¿cuánto más te falta para sacar el garrote y jugar al cavernícola? - le contestó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando como sólo lo hacía cada vez que buscaba hacer rabiar a su piloto.

- ¡Ooga! - exclamó Rick en tonos guturales, golpeándose el pecho como si fuera King Kong y haciendo que Lisa estallara en carcajadas.

Los dos jóvenes simplemente continuaron riendo, dejándose llevar por la química que había entre ellos dos y bromeando con todo lo que podían... era algo tan placentero para los dos y tan hermoso que querían que no acabara jamás.

- Pero en serio, Lisa... - dijo Rick dándose aires y haciendo su mejor caracterización de un pedante. - Piensa en el ejemplar que te estás llevando; realmente eres muy afortunada de tener a alguien como yo a tu lado, un hombre...

- Egomaníaco, irrespetuoso... - interrumpió ella sin dejar de reír.

- Tierno, cariñoso... - devolvió él, clavando su mirada en la de Lisa.

- Insubordinado, temerario, irritante...

- Divertido, galante, bien parecido...

- Que más vale perderlo que encontrarlo...

- Que te convertirá en la envidia de todas las mujeres de la nave...

- Y que me vuelve loca de atar y en quien jamás dejo de pensar - siguió ella, cambiando el tono que tenía por una voz baja y susurrante, que destilaba cariño en cada sílaba.

- Y que te ama con locura, y que se muere por ti - concluyó Rick de igual manera, sintiendo que se perdía irremediablemente en los brillantes ojos de Lisa.

Aquella sesión de esgrima verbal concluyó de la mejor manera; con un beso tierno en los labios, de esos que solían hacer que Rick y Lisa terminaran en las nubes sin necesidad de un avión al primer encuentro de sus labios.

Finalmente Lisa cedió y permitió que Rick pagara la cuenta, cosa que él hizo con un gesto de triunfo, y que continuó una vez que los dos se pusieron de pie para irse, cuando Rick la tomó posesivamente por la cintura para acercarla a él, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano se golpeaba el pecho como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas, haciendo que ella se riera a carcajadas mientras los dos dejaban el Pizza Castle con la satisfacción que sólo puede dar una cena bien abundante y compartida con una persona especial.

Dentro del Pizza Castle, algunos comensales sonrieron al ver a la joven pareja, disfrutando de ver que al menos había cosas que prosperaban en medio de la calamidad general. Una de esas personas era la sargento primero Elaine Anderson, quien procedió con diligencia a hacer algunas anotaciones discretas en su libreta antes de volver a la pizza que tenía enfrente.

Lisa y Rick caminaron tomados de la mano por las calles de la ciudad, paseando un poco "para ayudar a la digestión", como decía Lisa, antes de volver a la sección militar del SDF-1, cambiando las calles y bulevares iluminadas por corredores y ascensores fríos y de aspecto oficial.

* * *

En otro lugar de Ciudad Macross, una reunión muy diferente estaba por tener lugar.

El Café Variation era uno de los más populares lugares de encuentro en el SDF-1. Su siempre bien surtida despensa proveía a los habitantes de Ciudad Macross de ingentes cantidades de café y té, y su ubicación cercana al parque de la ciudad le garantizaba lo más cercano a una vista pacífica a bordo de la enorme fortaleza espacial. Aquella tarde, la mayoría de las mesas del Variation estaban ocupadas por habitantes de Ciudad Macross que buscaban distraerse de la dureza cotidiana en el mundo del post-Holocausto, aún a sabiendas de que el racionamiento estaría haciendo estragos con las reservas de café del establecimiento.

Una de las mesas ubicadas justo debajo de los enormes ventanales que daban a la calle estaba ocupada por una solitaria persona, un hombre de unos cuarenta años que bebía en silencio una taza de café, mientras miraba a través del ventanal a la espera de... algo.

Cualquier desprevenido que pudiera ver a aquel hombre alto y delgado en ese atardecer lo hubiera considerado como una persona común y corriente, quizás uno de los miembros de la comunidad de negocios de la ciudad aprovechando un muy merecido descanso con una más merecida taza de buen café.

Esa era definitivamente la impresión que Rudolf Spier deseaba dar. Era una imagen personal que el hombre se ocupaba de cultivar cuidadosamente, una apariencia prácticamente diseñada para no dejar impresión alguna en cualquier persona que se lo cruzara, y para no aparentar peligro o amenaza.

Una imagen completamente falsa.

Rudolf Spier ya llevaba media hora esperando en esa mesa del Variation, pero el tiempo no le importaba; antes al contrario, sólo reforzaba más su decisión y voluntad de hacer aquello lo más rápido posible.

Además, como podía ver él, no había ningún riesgo de que el Variation se fuera a quedar vacío en el corto plazo, lo que sólo era más conveniente para él. Entablar negociaciones secretas en callejones aislados era algo que sólo creían y practicaban los principiantes, los aficionados que conocían de su profesión exclusivamente a través de las películas que la deformaban para entretener.

No... si alguien quería mantener una charla en secreto, lo mejor que podía hacer era tenerla en un lugar público. Repleto de gente que dificultara la visión. Saturado de ruidos y charlas que disimularan lo que se iba a hablar. Todo con miras a parecer lo más inofensivo posible.

Pero hacer funcionar el truco requería de la experiencia de un maestro. Y Rudolf Spier, aunque modesto, se consideraba bastante cercano a un maestro en su arte.

La reunión que iba a mantener en instantes nomás era la mejor prueba de eso: no cualquiera podía arreglárselas para recomponer una relación de trabajo que había sido prácticamente aniquilada por una invasión extraterrestre y la consiguiente aniquilación de la raza humana.

Pero él pudo.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello oscuro y corto y expresión tan inteligente como irritada entró al Variation justo cuando Spier daba cuenta de otro sorbo de café. La mujer recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta dar con Spier... y de inmediato, su expresión se tornó más irritada aún, algo que divirtió a Spier mientras la veía acercarse hasta la silla que él había reservado para ella.

- No me hagas perder el tiempo, Spier - lanzó sin anestesia la mujer mientras se sentaba de mala gana en la silla. - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Solamente hablar con usted, doctora... nada más que eso.

La recién llegada frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto... todo aquello le estaba provocando un odio que no podía disimular aún de haber querido hacerlo.

- Nunca quieres "solamente hablar", ¿así que por qué no vas al punto de todo esto y nos ahorramos la agonía?

Antes de contestar, Spier llamó a una de las camareras del lugar y le pidió que trajera otro café como el suyo para la recién llegada.

La mujer no agradeció aquella "gentileza", y se limitó a fusilar con la mirada a Spier mientras éste sonreía como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

- Teníamos una relación de trabajo tan buena, doctora Powell... - dijo como entristecido el hombre. - Usted era de las mejores personas con las que tuve que trabajar alguna vez.

La doctora Powell no parecía compartir aquella opinión, y su tono fue seco al responder.

- Eso se acabó.

- Doctora, doctora, ¿por qué tanta dureza? Usted era una persona tan distinta la primera vez que hablamos... tan ansiosa, tan llena de patriotismo, tan deseosa de hacer lo correcto...

Ante esa descripción, la mujer se contrajo como si el recordar lo que alguna vez había sido le provocara dolor físico, algo que lejos de disuadir a su interlocutor sólo le dio más ánimos para seguir con ese impiadoso ataque.

- Sobre todo, tan preocupada por la forma en que el doctor Lang y su equipo trabajaba en el proyecto Robotech, tan inquieta por los secretos que usted creía que debía conocer el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida - remató Spier con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. - ¿Qué pasó para que cambiara tanto, Jessica?

- Tengo deberes que cumplir, Spier - intentó defenderse la doctora Powell con voz temblorosa. - Tengo responsabilidades hacia mi equipo, hacia--

- Tiene responsabilidades hacia la Tierra por sobre todas las cosas, doctora Powell, responsabilidades que deberá honrar a toda costa - la interrumpió Spier con dureza, dejando atrás su pretensión de parecer un tipo bonachón y amistoso.

Del otro lado de la mesa, la doctora Jessica Powell sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba... sintió temor, un profundo e inconsciente temor que se hacía más insoportable con cada segundo que pasaba teniendo que ver el rostro fino y cruel de Rudolf Spier. El rostro de aquella persona que había escuchado sus miedos hacía largos años, cuando el mundo podía permitirse preocupaciones más... mundanas, en una época en la que Jessica Powell hacía sus primeras armas como la más joven y nueva incorporación al Grupo de Investigación Robotech que el doctor Emil Lang encabezaba en sus laboratorios de Isla Macross.

Rudolf Spier conocía bien las cuatro razones que podían llevar a una persona a convertirse en informante. Podía ser por simple codicia, vendiendo los secretos que le habían sido confiados a cambio de dinero. Podía ser por ideología, algo que llevara al informante a simpatizar con los ideales de sus oponentes ocasionales al punto de pasarles información. Podía ser por conciencia, por un profundo convencimiento de que lo que su grupo estaba haciendo era algo completamente malo, por reacción hacia un mal real o percibido, o por disgusto hacia sus compañeros y acciones. Y podía ser por ego, por la satisfacción de saberse más inteligente que los demás, por el placer de dejar pintados como idiotas a sus colegas o simplemente para sentirse más importantes e influyentes de lo que en realidad eran.

En el caso de Jessica Powell, la conciencia la había motivado a convertirse en una informante clandestina del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Eso... y un poco de ego que ella nunca hubiera admitido abiertamente. Powell creía que lo que Lang y sus colegas descubrían en sus laboratorios debía ser puesto en conocimiento de las autoridades antes de lo que el doctor creía conveniente... y también resentía que Lang la mantuviera como una asistente a pesar de sus imponentes pergaminos científicos.

Spier la había escuchado luego de entablar contacto por primera vez y la había alentado a hacer algo para calmar sus temores. Inicialmente no pasaba de cosas menores... mantener a Spier al tanto de lo que hacía el doctor Lang, luego informar más detalladamente sobre sus avances, sus líneas de investigación, sus teorías y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que el doctor no quería que el resto del mundo supiera.

El estallido de la guerra entre la Tierra y los Zentraedi acabó con el trabajo de informante de una Jessica Powell cuya carrera había avanzado más de lo que alguna vez ella creyera posible: para Spier no tenía sentido seguir teniéndola como informante en el equipo de Lang cuando no había nadie a quien comunicar sus reportes, y en medio de la situación de vida o muerte que pasaba el SDF-1, mantener distraída a una de las mentes más brillantes de la fortaleza era contraproducente.

Pero ahora que la guerra había terminado, otra era la historia.

- Le diré qué vamos a hacer ahora, doctor Powell - lanzó Spier, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. - Para empezar.

La doctora no dijo nada, apenas haciendo un gesto despectivo para que Spier dijera lo que tenía para decir... y Spier hizo exactamente eso.

- Volveremos a nuestros viejos hábitos. Nos reuniremos de tanto en tanto para hablar... yo le diré qué es lo que quiero y usted me lo entregará en nuestra próxima reunión. Confío en que todavía será tan prudente como lo era cuando trabajábamos.

Jessica Powell sonrió como si le acabaran de contar un mal chiste, y replicó con un tono desafiante y despectivo a la vez.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque usted es una patriota, doctora - explicó Spier con calma y tranquilidad. - Porque usted sigue tan deseosa de hacer lo correcto. Porque las razones que la hicieron trabajar para mí al comienzo siguen siendo tan válidas hoy como ayer. Y porque si no lo hace, me encargaré personalmente de destruir todo lo que ama y dejar su vida hecha ruinas.

- ¿Me está amenazando? - bramó la doctora Powell mientras golpeaba una mano furiosa en la mesa, atrayendo sin proponérselo la atención de otros parroquianos.

Spier se tomó unos segundos para sonreírles a los indeseados espectadores... una sonrisa triste y ligeramente cómica, que estaba calculada para darles la impresión a los que pudieran haber prestado atención a su mesa que allí no había otra cosa más seria que una pelea de pareja.

- Tómelo como un consejo amistoso... no quisiera tener que hacerlo - replicó Spier con una sonrisa para nada agradable.

- No puede hacer nada... además usted ya no tiene una agencia a la que reportar. En mi opinión, usted no es más que un pobre matón.

Rudolf Spier se detuvo unos segundos, haciendo como que pensaba muy seriamente en el argumento de la doctora... y tal vez dándole esperanzas a Jessica Powell de haber hallado algo que la liberara de aquel predicamento.

- Tiene razón en una cosa, doctora... ya no tengo ninguna agencia a la que reportar. Ningún superior al cual mantener informado, ningún código de procedimientos al cual ajustarme... ningún burócrata imbécil de escritorio que me diga qué es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con mis informantes... nadie que me impida arruinarle la vida por completo si yo quiero.

Una sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de los labios de Spier... él podía ver cómo la postura desafiante de su antigua informante se derretía como hielo al sol, reemplazada por una expresión en la que emergía el más abyecto y puro de los terrores. Podía ver en la mirada de la doctora Powell el deseo, el anhelo, la urgencia de descubrir que se hallaba sólo ante un muy mal sueño, quizás una pesadilla alimentada por su culpa.

Pero Rudolf Spier estaba allí para que la doctora entendiera que estaba ante la más pura y completa realidad. Una realidad tan cruel y despiadada como el desierto fúnebre en que se había convertido la Tierra.

- Déjeme decirle qué pasará en el futuro, mi querida doctora Powell - propuso Spier. - Si usted se levanta de esta mesa sin que hayamos acordado cómo nos vamos a manejar a partir de ahora, mañana mismo el doctor Lang encontrará una caja de remitente desconocido en el escritorio de su oficina--

Movida por un impulso irresistible de fugarse, la doctora Powell se levantó de su silla como si un resorte la empujara y trató de abandonar el lugar, sólo para detenerse cuando escuchó la voz de Spier, más fría y amenazante que nunca.

- Siéntese.

De mala gana, la doctora acató... ella tenía muy en claro que Rudolf Spier no era una persona a la que convenía provocar con gestos fútiles de desafío.

- Como le decía, el buen doctor encontrará una caja en su escritorio. No tendrá remitente ni dirección alguna, pero ¿sabe lo que va a encontrar el doctor cuando la abra? - preguntó con falsa inocencia Spier, sonriendo para hacer peor el golpe. - Copias de todos los reportes originados en la estación Macross de la Agencia de Inteligencia de la Tierra Unida del período que va entre 2004 y 2009, entre los que se hallan detallados y minuciosos informes que describen los avances de sus investigaciones sobre Robotecnología y sobre los sistemas del SDF-1.

Los ojos de la doctora se abrieron enormes, destilando terror puro y una profunda culpa.

- ¿Los recuerda, no es así? - la provocó Spier, alimentado por el temor y culpa que veía en el rostro de la doctora. - ¿Aquellos avances que usted creía que el Gobierno debía saber antes de lo que el doctor Lang juzgaba prudente y que se ocupó de describirme con lujo de detalles?

Lágrimas de furia comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de la doctora, y sus labios temblaban de rabia mientras frente a ella, el hombre que había vuelto para arruinar su vida y devastar su conciencia proseguía con su impiadoso ataque.

- Imagino que el doctor Lang no va a estar para nada contento de enterarse de eso... menos de enterarse quién fue la que puso todos esos datos en manos de, ¿cómo dijo que lo llamaba el doctor? Ah, sí... "un Gobierno que no tiene la suficiente inteligencia para comprender la magnitud de nuestros descubrimientos"... - dijo Spier mientras bebía de su café, permitiéndose luego sonreír con tristeza. - Supongo que eso sería suficiente para que el doctor la expulse del Grupo de Investigación y la condene a dar clases de química ante mocosos de secundaria por el resto de su "carrera científica", eso si Lang y el resto de sus colegas no la llevan ante una corte por... no sé por qué, pero sé que el trabajo que hicimos juntos puede ponerla en la cárcel, doctora Powell. Por muchos años, puedo agregar.

- Está loco - murmuró en pánico la científica, a quien la mano le temblaba visiblemente.

Por dentro, Rudolf Spier estaba exultante... la tenía exactamente donde la quería. Contra las cuerdas. Sin posibilidades.

Sin otra opción más que acatar.

Sin otra opción más que someterse.

Sin otra opción más que volver al redil del que había creído escapar.

- Por el contrario, doctora Powell... soy un hombre razonable y preocupado. Como usted bien lo dijo, la agencia para la que trabajé ya no existe más, lo que significa que cualquier posibilidad de que "alguien" intervenga para salvar su pellejo si el doctor Lang se entera de lo que hizo desapareció junto con mi agencia. Una lástima, ¿no lo cree?

La doctora no contestó. Sus nudillos se veían blancos por la forma en la que estaba apretando la taza de su café ya frío. Sus ojos pardos estaban enrojecidos de lágrimas y de dolor, y todo su ser exudaba dolor y clamor por piedad, aún a sabiendas de que eso sólo alimentaba a su interlocutor.

- Tenemos un acuerdo entonces, ¿no es así, Jessica?

Sentada en su silla y empequeñecida de temor y furia, la doctora Jessica Powell, científica eminente del Grupo de Investigación Robotech, asintió de manera casi imperceptible, sellando un nuevo pacto con el diablo... uno que, a diferencia del anterior, estaba motivado por el temor y no por el patriotismo.

- Muy bien. No hay que ser muy ambiciosos, así que limitaremos sus reportes a una vez cada dos semanas - concluyó Spier como si estuviera queriendo conciliar las cosas, para luego sonreír. - Y ahora que tenemos nuevos amigos gigantes, estoy seguro de que el doctor Lang va a tener mucho para estudiar sobre ellos. Y yo voy a tener mucho para leer sobre los estudios del doctor Lang sobre los Zentraedi. Usted se asegurará de eso, doctora.

La doctora Powell no respondió... nada de lo que pudiera decir la habría salvado.

Aunque no se notara en su rostro, Rudolf Spier estaba satisfecho. Había traído a una de sus informantes de vuelta al redil.

Todavía faltaban otros.

* * *

Eran ya las 2100 horas, y los dos oficiales no tardaron en llegar a la puerta del camarote de Lisa. Realmente no tenían ganas de separarse tras aquella tarde tan especial, pero ella tenía que completar aquel reporte para el almirante, y si había una cosa en el mundo a la que Lisa no podía resistirse (por más que cierto piloto estuviera convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo con similar efecto) era al llamado del deber.

Pero a veces surgen buenas ideas en el momento menos pensado, y Lisa cayó en la cuenta de que a su lado no sólo estaba su novio (le sonaba tan extraño y correcto a la vez el pensar en Rick como su novio), sino al Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, quien era a la vez comandante del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull"... lo que lo convertía en uno de los oficiales que, por las misiones que estaba desempeñando por esos días, más había visto acerca de los campos de refugiados y de su situación actual.

- Rick, estaba pensando... realmente necesito testimonios de primera mano sobre los campos de refugiados, para mi reporte al almirante - comenzó ella, obligándose a mirar a Rick a los ojos mientras él le tomaba la mano.

- Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Has estado recorriendo muchos campos de refugiados en estos días... ¿querrías darme tu opinión y tus experiencias para complementar el reporte?

Rick arqueó una ceja, esbozando una media sonrisa que daba a entender que no creía que Lisa lo quisiera solamente para ayudarla a completar un reporte.

- Es algo estrictamente oficial, comandante Hunter - le contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Rick brillaron en ese corredor en penumbras con una luz que cautivó a Lisa, aunque no tanto como el beso que él le dio en la mejilla antes de responder:

- Lo que usted quiera, comandante Hayes.

Sin más preámbulo, Lisa abrió la puerta del camarote, y sin soltar la muñeca de Rick o encontrar resistencia en el piloto, lo condujo adentro mientras sonreía con picardía y emoción, dispuesta a hacer que esa noche terminara tan bien como había empezado.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 17 de junio de 2011

El trabajo de los pilotos de combate jamás acababa, incluso cuando los escuadrones Veritech, siguiendo la rotación oficial de trabajo, estaban fuera de las tareas de vuelo de un día en particular. Aquellos días, bastante raros en momentos en los que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida apenas podían prescindir del empleo de sus Veritech, eran aprovechados para realizar revisiones de mantenimiento a los cazas y para ponerse al día con el papeleo administrativo que involucraba la diaria operación de un escuadrón de combate.

El papeleo se multiplicaba exponencialmente en el caso del Comandante del Grupo Aéreo, ya que significaba revisar los reportes emanados de cada uno de los escuadrones de combate y apoyo de la nave y aprobarlos antes de elevarlos a la superioridad.

Y cuando el Comandante del Grupo Aéreo era además el líder de su propio escuadrón de combate, la cantidad de papeles que se acumulaban en el escritorio desafiaba la imaginación.

Esa mañana, la pequeña oficina que Rick tenía en el _Prometheus_ rebosaba de documentos oficiales y papeles, todos ellos con membretes de distintas ramas de la burocracia militar. Normalmente ocuparse del papeleo era una tarea que le correspondía a Maistroff, pero con su ascenso al Estado Mayor esa tarea innoble había caído sobre los hombros cansados y muy mal dispuestos del teniente comandante Rick Hunter.

A eso de las 1100 horas, tras haber estado encerrado en esa oficina con el papeleo desde las 0700, Rick se encontró por primera vez en su vida echando de menos a Maistroff, y no pudo contener un sentimiento de genuina admiración al pensar en la capacidad de resistencia que debía de tener el ahora Jefe de Estado Mayor para sobrevivir todos los días a ese bombardeo burocrático.

Por suerte, los papeles eran cada vez menos, hasta que a las 1112 y con gran ceremonia, el teniente comandante Richard Hunter escribió su firma y estampó el sello oficial del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1 en el último reporte que le quedaba, procedente del Escuadrón Ojo de Gato.

Luego de dejar su oficina, Rick aprovechó para pasar por una de las máquinas expendedoras de Petite Cola y darse el gusto con su vicio personal antes de dirigirse al hangar del _Prometheus_ para las tareas de mantenimiento, previo paso por el vestuario para ponerse un mameluco de trabajo.

La atención diaria de los costosos cazas Veritech estaba normalmente en manos de los técnicos y mecánicos asignados al Grupo Aéreo, verdaderos profesionales en la materia que, tras los dos largos años que había durado la guerra, se habían vuelto poco menos que hacedores de milagros, arreglándoselas para devolver al servicio naves que cualquier ingeniero hubiera condenado al depósito de chatarra sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sin embargo, era costumbre que los pilotos de combate realizaran sus propias revisiones de los cazas de tanto en tanto, para así mantenerse al corriente respecto del funcionamiento de sus potentes máquinas de combate. Jamás llegarían a igualar a los mecánicos del Grupo Aéreo en conocimientos técnicos, pero al menos les daba la oportunidad de interiorizarse sobre lo que movía y mantenía en actividad a los Veritech. Esos conocimientos, tal como les habían inculcado los instructores de vuelo durante todo el entrenamiento, bien podían salvarles la vida a los pilotos de combate en una situación compleja.

Con el Skull fuera de la rotación de vuelo tras semanas de interminable trabajo, el día había llegado para que todos los cazas de su inventario estuvieran a disposición para la revisión de sus pilotos.

- Buenos días, jefe - saludó Max en cuanto Rick hizo su entrada al hangar. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu batalla con los papeles?

- Buenos días, Max - respondió Rick antes de contestar la pregunta con tono de hastío. - Hubo muchas bajas en ambos lados... pero al menos terminó.

- ¿Y quién ganó?

- Los papeles.

- Mejor suerte la próxima vez, hermano - rió Max palmeando a su amigo en la espalda.

- Si de mí dependiera, Sterling... no habría una próxima vez.

Los dos amigos llegaron hasta uno de los rincones del hangar, en donde permanecían aparcados el Skull Uno y el Skull Dos en espera de la revisión, perfectamente distinguibles gracias a sus libreas únicas e inconfundibles.

- ¿Con cuál vamos primero? - preguntó Rick. - ¿El tuyo o el mío?

- Mujeres, niños y líderes de escuadrón primero - respondió Max encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como quieras... - fue la respuesta de Rick mientras se trepaba a la cabina del caza. - Vamos primero con los flaps, ¿te parece?

- Perfecto - dijo Max, quien ya se estaba colocando debajo del ala de babor del Skull Uno. - ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche, Rick?

- Oh, bastante bien... estoy extendiendo los flaps de babor... ahora.

- Extensión completa - respondió Max en tono profesional, comprobando que no hubiera ningún problema con las partes móviles del ala. - Estoy yendo hacia el ala de estribor, Rick... ¿volvieron a salir a cenar?

- No esta vez, salimos a pasear al parque observatorio... ella tenía que volver temprano para completar su reporte sobre los campos de refugiados... ¿ya estás allí?

- Listo, jefe, ya estoy en el ala de estribor, así que cuando quieras... ¿y sólo se quedaron en eso?

Rick volteó para confirmar que su amigo estuviera en donde tenía que estar, y una vez que lo hizo volteó la mirada hacia el tablero de controles del VF-1.

- ¡Claro que no! Compré algo para cenar y le di una mano con su reporte... extendiendo los flaps de estribor... ahora.

- Extensión completa... ¿qué comieron?

- Tacos - exclamó Rick. - ¿Revisamos los timones de cola?

- Voy hacia allá, jefe... - contestó Max mientras se movía por debajo del ala del Veritech hasta llegar a un punto en el que pudiera observar bien los dos timones de cola del Skull Uno. - ¿Tacos?

- Sí, Max... tacos. Muchos y muy buenos... estoy moviendo los timones ahora.

- Funcionan a la perfección - asintió Max tras ver cómo se movían los timones gemelos del Skull Uno, levantando luego el pulgar. - Espero que no hayan estado muy picantes.

- La salsa estaba algo picante - reconoció Rick mientras descendía de la cabina y caminaba al encuentro de su amigo - pero eso no quita que hayan estado para chuparse los dedos. ¿Revisamos ahora los motores?

- Muy bien, yo me ocupo del de babor y tú del de estribor... ¿Lisa se quemó con los tacos?

- Deberías haber visto su cara - sonrió Rick con picardía mientras le alcanzaba una caja metálica a Max. - Aquí tienes las herramientas.

Max asintió tras recibirla, y comenzó a revisar la turbina de babor del VF-1 mientras Rick hacía lo propio con la de estribor.

- Supongo que tuviste que hacerle respiración boca a boca después de eso, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - contestó Rick sorprendido, sin dejar de prestar atención al estado del motor.

- Porque estos días cualquier excusa es buena para que ustedes dos anden así.

- Exageras, Sterling... - rió Rick mientras tomaba una llave inglesa. - No estamos así todo el tiempo... ¿cómo está mi motor de babor?

- No veo ningún problema con el motor - respondió Max tras cerrar una tapa de inspección. - Me sorprendes, jefe... no te hacía del tipo pródigo en cariñitos...

- Gracioso viniendo de un hombre cuya esposa vive con falta de aliento...

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre feliz - fue la respuesta de Max. - Da gusto verte así, jefe. Es un buen cambio... terminé con el motor.

- Yo también, vamos a revisar el radar... ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Vamos, Rick... todos lo notan, llegas todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, te cambia el tono de voz cuando te encuentras con Lisa... eso sin tener en cuenta esa manía que te ha entrado por no quitarle las manos de encima... por no decir los labios.

Rick se volteó, atravesando con la mirada y comenzando a gesticular antes de responderle a su amigo, quien no podía contener la risa.

- ¿Sabes? Encuentro curioso escuchar eso de parte del exhibicionista más descarado de las fuerzas armadas.

- Yo no soy el que besó a su chica frente a las cámaras. ¿Relájate, quieres? Todos estamos contentos por ustedes dos, realmente da gusto verlos tan juntos. Eso sí... tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- La que quieras...

Max miró a ambos lados, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, aunque en realidad buscaba contener la risa que lo estaba invadiendo antes de lanzarle la pregunta a su amigo.

- Es sobre Lisa... los muchachos quieren saber si ella, bueno...

- Sterling... - dijo Rick con tono grave, poniendo a su amigo sobre aviso.

- ¿Qué tan bien besa ella? - susurró Sterling, ya entrando a reír al ver la expresión de completa sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

A juzgar por la expresión que Rick estaba poniendo, Max creyó que el Líder Skull acabaría moliéndolo a golpes allí donde estaba, pero antes de que llegara el primer golpe, notó cómo se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de su amigo.

- Te diré esto, Max, y puedes decirle a los muchachos del Escuadrón que será lo único que oirán de mi boca... ¿entendiste?

- Fuerte y claro, comandante Hunter - bromeó Max haciendo la venia.

- Bien... ¿recuerdas cómo la llaman a Lisa, no?

- ¿La comadreja parlanchina?

- Sterling... - le advirtió Rick con una mirada precautoria.

- Está bien, está bien... "La Reina del Hielo" - contestó por fin Max, levantando los brazos en el aire en señal de estar rindiéndose ante la amenaza.

- Bueno... - la sonrisa de Rick se veía complementada por un brillo especial en sus ojos. - Déjame decirte que Lisa Hayes no tiene nada de hielo... absolutamente _nada_.

Max se quedó de una pieza, estudiando cuidadosamente las expresiones de su amigo y llegando a la conclusión de que lo que estaba diciendo no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que Lisa realmente despertaba en él. Ni por asomo, a juzgar por la cara de completo placer que tenía el teniente comandante Hunter.

- Mis felicitaciones, jefe... y pensar que hubo una época en que necesitabas una orden directa para besarla.

Rick se mordió el labio inferior, meneando la cabeza al recordar aquellos tiempos, mientras buscaba acordarse de lo que había sido vivir una vida en la que consideraba a Lisa como un azote enviado para atormentarlo... y encontrando que dicha vida le resultaba increíblemente falsa y vacía.

- Cómo ha pasado el tiempo... - musitó Rick, ya perdido en la nostalgia.

- Rick, eso fue el _año pasado_ - dijo Max palmeando una vez más a su amigo. - Estás yendo rápido, ¿no te parece?

- Mira quién habla... yo no soy el que le propone matrimonio a una chica en la primera cita... segundos después de convencerla de no matarme.

Los dos amigos continuaron inspeccionando cada rincón del caza de Rick, y una vez que terminaron con el Skull Uno procedieron a repetir toda la revisión con el Skull Dos. Las revisiones del Veritech de Max, al igual que las del de Rick, resultaron por completo satisfactorias, y una vez que los dos amigos terminaron, se dirigieron a la expendedora de Petite Cola, yendo luego en dirección de la sala de recreación del _Prometheus_, dispuestos a aprovechar el rato libre para almorzar.

Mientras caminaban, Rick notó a una persona que desentonaba con el ambiente del _Prometheus_... una joven de cabello rojizo que portaba el uniforme clásico de una controladora de sistemas, que parecía estar hablando animadamente con un mecánico del Grupo Aéreo. De tanto en tanto, la joven miraba en dirección a Rick, desviando rápidamente la mirada en cuanto él la notó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? - preguntó Max al notar el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Esa mujer... ¿sabes quién es? - le indicó Rick con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

- Deja ver... - Max entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. - Es una de las controladoras de la Central de Operaciones, creo que se apellida Farrell, si mal no recuerdo... ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Nada... - Rick dejó de mirar, volviendo la vista al frente. - Por un segundo me sentí observado. Algo tonto.

Max simplemente se encogió de hombros, descartando todo el episodio como una excentricidad sin importancia.

Ni bien llegaron a la sala de recreación, los dos oficiales del Skull se toparon con alguien que, en su opinión, tenía que estar en cualquier otro lugar de la nave, menos allí. Esa persona, notando las reacciones de molestia de Rick y Max, simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de haber cumplido en parte su misión, y disfrutando de uno de los mayores placeres que podía concebir: irritar con su sola presencia a dos pilotos de Veritech, y anotarse un punto en la continua y eterna rivalidad que su gente mantenía con los pilotos.

Para alguien del Ejército como el primer teniente Dan Shelby, cosas como ésas bien valían el sueldo de un mes.

- ¿Shelby, qué diablos haces aquí? - le dijo Rick al joven oficial del Ejército. - ¿Quién te dio permiso para que salgas de tu jaula?

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Rick. Especialmente ahora que te has convertido en toda una celebridad... el primer ser humano en besar a la comandante Hayes ante los medios y vivir para fanfarronear sobre eso.

- Vaya, así que las noticias llegan a esos rincones perdidos como la Base Granite - murmuró Rick. - Ya que estás aquí, bien podrías acompañarnos con el almuerzo.

- Jamás despreciaría la hospitalidad de los pilotos Veritech - respondió el oficial del Ejército. - Todos sabemos qué poco hay de eso.

- No abuses, Dan... - lo conminó Max.

Los tres oficiales se sentaron en una de las mesas a almorzar y ponerse al tanto de sus cosas. El teniente Shelby había regresado de la Base Granite tres días atrás, cuando sus soldados fueron relevados por contingentes frescos provenientes de otra base militar cercana, y tenía mucho para contarles a Rick y Max sobre los eventos que habían ocurrido en la base luego de su partida: el estado de construcción, la vida cotidiana, el trabajo con los refugiados... mucho había transcurrido en aquellas casi tres semanas.

- Bueno, aquí me tienes, y ten la seguridad de que voy a cumplir mi parte en todo este asunto.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Shelby?

- De lo que Max te dijo... porque tú le dijiste, ¿no es cierto, Max?

Sorprendido hasta el punto de atragantarse con su almuerzo, Max miró con ojos desorbitados primero a Shelby y luego a Rick, mientras su mente corría en busca de una excusa que se hacía elusiva.

- Ah... Rick, iba... bueno, iba a... decírtelo - tartamudeó Max, de repente desprovisto de su usual seguridad.

- Pues dilo ahora - lo conminó el teniente Shelby.

Tras suspirar para recuperar el aliento, Max enfrentó a Rick y decidió que ya era hora de contarle.

- Verás... hay cosas que no pueden eludirse, Rick.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, todos estamos más que contentos por ti y por Lisa y sabemos que estás haciendo las cosas más que bien, y eso que no nombro a los muchachos del Escuadrón, están tan orgullosos con que haya sido alguien del Skull quien pudo derretir a la Reina del Hielo...

- Guárdate los elogios y ve al grano, Sterling.

Max tragó saliva, buscando fuerzas para decirle a su amigo y líder de escuadrón lo que tenía en mente.

- Aquí va... Rick, si quieres que esta relación salga adelante, vas a necesitar gente que te aconseje y que pueda entender tu punto de vista. En otras palabras, un grupo de amigos, que estén allí para aconsejarte sobre la relación cuando lo necesites... desde lo diplomático hasta lo que podríamos llamar "amor apache".

- ¿Y de quiénes estamos hablando? - preguntó Rick con inocultable preocupación en sus palabras.

- Bueno, la parte diplomática quedará en manos de tu seguro servidor y en cuanto al amor apache... - Max dejó la frase en el aire, mirando de reojo al oficial del Ejército que tenía sentado a su lado.

Al notar esto, el rostro de Rick se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad, y meneando la cabeza como para enfatizar su opinión, acabó por contestarle a su amigo en tono suplicante:

- Oh, no... Dime que no es en serio, Max.

Por su parte, el teniente Shelby tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que iba de oreja a oreja, y poco le faltó para estallar en una carcajada al ver la cara de Rick en el momento en el que le extendía la mano, diciendo en su tono más formal:

- Primer teniente Daniel Shelby, Ejército de la Tierra Unida, señor. Será un gusto trabajar con usted.

* * *

Desde hacía dos horas, los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida escuchaban a los distintos expositores con completa atención, procurando no perder un sólo detalle de los reportes que estaban recibiendo. Ese día, el Consejo estaba en sesión para considerar el estado de los campos de refugiados, establecidos de urgencia en todo el planeta tras el bombardeo de Dolza, entre otros asuntos.

El primer expositor fue un alto funcionario del recientemente creado Ministerio de Salud, el cual presentó a los miembros del Consejo el estado corriente de la atención médica y sanitaria en los campos de refugiados, además de someter a consideración del Consejo diferentes alternativas para mejorar la producción y distribución de medicamentos, alternativas que habían sido trabajadas afanosamente en los improvisados equipos de trabajo del Ministerio de Salud durante las pocas semanas que llevaban en funciones.

Al funcionario sanitario le siguió un ingeniero civil del Ministerio de Infraestructura, la cartera del gobierno que tenía a su cargo la construcción de los campos de refugiados, en colaboración con el cuerpo de ingenieros militares de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Por lo que se desprendía de la exposición, la práctica totalidad de los campos de refugiados estaban en estado avanzado de construcción, habiendo algunos pocos que, como era inevitable dada la escasez de recursos, estaban atrasados o carentes de ciertas facilidades. De cualquier manera, aclaró el ingeniero, la situación era mucho mejor que lo que cualquiera podría haber previsto.

Posteriormente, compareció ante el Consejo un delegado del Ministerio de Provisiones y Distribución, para exponer la situación que se observaba en el campo de la producción y distribución de alimentos. Afortunadamente, según explicó el expositor, el anterior Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había establecido, en un raro arrebato de previsión, una red de gigantescos depósitos a gran profundidad que contenían raciones conservadas de comida y agua; raciones que habían sido invaluables a la hora de alimentar a los millones de desahuciados esparcidos por el mundo, permitiendo además tiempo a los acosados responsables de la alimentación para poner en marcha sus propios programas de producción alimenticia.

Aquellos depósitos habían sido concebidos como parte de un plan de contingencia en el caso de un ataque directo contra la Tierra, de forma tal de combatir eventuales escaseces de alimentos en el período posterior. Si bien apenas la tercera parte de aquellos depósitos habían sido completados y surtidos a tiempo para el momento del ataque de Dolza (el comienzo de la guerra había apurado los tiempos, forzando al anterior GTU a favorecer la conclusión de los depósitos más avanzados en detrimento de los demás), las pérdidas de vidas sufridas por la Tierra habían superado a los cálculos más pesimistas, a tal punto que la cantidad de depósitos plenamente surtidos había sido suficiente para superar los peores momentos de la crisis.

Luego fue el turno de la comandante Lisa Hayes de hacer su presentación. Como representante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, Lisa expuso ante los miembros del Consejo la colaboración prestada por los militares al plan de campos de refugiados, una colaboración que iba desde el uso de recursos militares tales como aviones de reconocimiento y satélites para localizar refugiados, hasta la participación de helicópteros y buques militares en las tareas de evacuación, pasando por el empleo de ingenieros militares en la construcción de los campos, de oficiales y soldados en la custodia y seguridad de los mismos y de aeronaves de las Fuerzas en las operaciones de patrullaje, escolta y apoyo a las operaciones de evacuación y reubicación.

Con igual detalle, Lisa presentó ante el Consejo una serie de recomendaciones formuladas tras recibir las opiniones debidamente calificadas de oficiales militares que habían participado de aquellas operaciones, referidas tanto al mejor aprovechamiento de los medios militares disponibles como a nuevas maneras de instrumentar y organizar la asistencia militar. Dichas recomendaciones obtuvieron calurosa aceptación entre los miembros del Consejo, y el almirante Gloval anunció que varias de ellas serían implementadas de manera inmediata.

La presentación del quinto y último expositor, un mayor asignado a la rama de Inteligencia Militar, dejó completamente atónitos a la totalidad del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... por no decir positivamente aterrorizados.

- ¿Está usted completamente seguro de eso, mayor Mansell? - preguntó con cautela el delegado civil de Medio Oriente, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que Mansell había dicho no fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Completamente, consejero Rashid. Quisiera no estarlo, créame - la expresión compungida del oficial fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba el delegado, y posteriormente volvió a su expresión habitual.

En su lugar, la delegada civil del Comando Africano levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Y en qué se basa para llegar a esas conclusiones, mayor?

- Existen dos factores a tener en cuenta, consejera Van der Merwe. El primero de ellos tiene que ver con el hecho de que nuestros medios de reconocimiento han explorado la práctica totalidad de la Tierra. Eso incluye desde nuestros aviones y satélites hasta la colaboración prestada por nuestros... aliados - demostrando voluntad de no provocar a nadie, el mayor Mansell se abstuvo de nombrar a los Zentraedi leales a Breetai. - Ya no queda lugar por revisar en todo el mundo.

- ¿Y el segundo factor? - inquirió Van der Merwe.

- Consejera, han pasado dos meses desde el ataque. _Nadie_ puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el desierto sin nada que comer o beber.

- ¡No podemos simplemente asumir lo que nos está proponiendo! - explotó uno de los consejeros, golpeando la mesa con un puño e ignorando la mirada de reprobación que le estaba lanzando el presidente Luan.

- Señor, hemos revisado estas conclusiones una y otra vez, buscando cualquier factor que se nos haya podido escapar - devolvió Mansell en una encendida defensa de su trabajo y de su equipo. - Sencillamente no hemos encontrado nada. Los registros militares nos lo confirman; los propios encargados de los campos de refugiados nos lo confirman...

Mansell se detuvo para tragar saliva, sintiendo el peso de todas las miradas que convergían en él, para luego lanzar ante los miembros del Consejo su conclusión.

- Debemos asumir que no queda ser humano vivo alguno en la faz de la Tierra que no esté en este momento en un campo de refugiados o en una de las ciudades que sobrevivieron al ataque.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón de conferencias, mientras todos los presentes buscaban asimilar las palabras del mayor Mansell.

- No podemos descartar el milagro de encontrar nuevos grupos de sobrevivientes, - murmuró Mansell forzándose a mirar a los ojos de los consejeros - pero a estas alturas eso es precisamente lo que sería... un milagro.

En líneas generales, lo que Mansell estaba diciendo tenía un sentido lógico, si bien macabro; si quedaba alguien con vida en medio de la desolación, debía agradecer su supervivencia a la gracia de Dios, porque no había manera de mantenerse vivo en el inmenso desierto en que se había convertido el planeta, desprovisto por completo de alimentos o agua potable. Pero había algo que se rebelaba dentro de todos los miembros del Consejo, civiles y militares por igual... no podían simplemente resignarse a la idea de que todas las personas que podían ser rescatadas ya lo habían sido... y que todos los demás debían ser considerados como muertos.

El murmullo ahogado en la mesa del Consejo se transformó en un griterío cada vez más descontrolado, y en el momento en que los miembros del Consejo amenazaban con irse a las manos, el presidente Luan intervino con una voz de mando que nadie le había oído jamás:

- ¡SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron de inmediato, temiendo despertar la furia del presidente del Consejo.

- Mejor así. Tenemos una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para desperdiciarla en berrinches infantiles. Mayor Mansell - dijo, volviendo su atención al atribulado oficial de Inteligencia - tengo entendido que su sección está en condiciones de darnos una estimación de la población actual de la Tierra. ¿Sería tan amable de presentárnosla?

- Por supuesto, señor presidente - contestó Mansell poniéndose en posición de firme. - Tras exhaustivos análisis, teniendo en cuenta la información presentada por las autoridades de los campos de refugiados, así como de los gobiernos de las ciudades supervivientes, y sumada a la extrapolación de tendencias de mortalidad, podemos afirmar que la actual población del planeta Tierra asciende a seiscientos cincuenta millones de habitantes.

Otra vez silencio. Las previsiones iniciales habían sido confirmadas: nueve de cada diez seres humanos habían sido pasados a degüello por Dolza. La pregunta que atenazaba a los integrantes del Consejo de Gobierno era: ¿Cuántos más morirían?

- ¿Qué márgenes de error manejan, mayor? - preguntó el almirante Gloval, que jugaba con su bigote como forma de contener su propia inquietud.

- Dada la poca confiabilidad de nuestra información disponible, estimamos márgenes de error del doce por ciento. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, señor.

Doce por ciento... lo que significaba que la población real oscilaba entre un valor mínimo de 572 millones y un máximo de 728 millones de seres humanos. La fría y dura aritmética no se les escapó a los delegados del Consejo.

- Muchas gracias por su exposición, mayor Mansell - dijo Gloval, poniéndose de pie. - El Consejo iniciará ahora sus deliberaciones, así que les pido a todos los que no sean miembros que se retiren mientras duran los procedimientos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus informes tan completos, y por tomarse la molestia de exponerlos ante nosotros. Pueden retirarse.

Todos los expositores, Lisa incluida, respondieron cortésmente a la solicitud del almirante Gloval y procedieron a dejar la sala de conferencias por la puerta principal, mientras dentro de la sala el Consejo se aprestaba para un debate que prometía ser extenuante.

Y debió serlo, pensó Lisa al ver el rostro cansado del almirante Gloval dos horas después, cuando junto a otros oficiales fue llamada a la oficina privada del almirante. A juzgar por su aspecto y expresión, al verlo prácticamente hundido tras su escritorio en su enorme silla, parecía como si el almirante hubiera tenido que batallar con tigres salvajes en aquella sala. Junto a él, los brigadieres Maistroff y Carruthers, miembros del Consejo al igual que Gloval, portaban iguales caras de agotamiento, a tal punto que parecían haber envejecido dos décadas en apenas dos horas.

Eran esa clase de señales peligrosas las que hacían que Lisa temiera por la salud del almirante. Ella sabía de primera mano que Henry Gloval era una persona más resistente que lo que muchos imaginaban, pero su resistencia tenía un límite, y bien podían estar acercándose al punto en que Gloval se quebraría. Al pensar en la carga que el almirante tenía sobre sus hombros, Lisa no pudo evitar el estremecerse... al igual que el Atlas de la mitología, Henry Gloval cargaba con el peso de un mundo entero sobre sus espaldas.

- Tomen asiento, señores - invitó Gloval con voz cansada y señalando las sillas de la oficina.

Lisa y los otros oficiales presentes en aquella sala respondieron al pedido del almirante, y tras tomar cada uno de ellos una silla, esperaron a escuchar lo que el almirante tenía para decirles.

- El Consejo ha decidido que ya es hora de avanzar con la siguiente etapa.

Poniéndose de pie, el almirante accionó un control en su escritorio, y una pantalla empotrada en una de las paredes de la oficina se encendió, mostrando a los presentes un mapa de la Tierra.

- Después de mucho... debate - la expresión de Gloval se tornó sombría - hemos decidido aceptar las conclusiones del informe realizado por el equipo del mayor Mansell. Esto significa que, si bien las patrullas continuarán con una misión secundaria de búsqueda de sobrevivientes... consideraremos los esfuerzos por hallar sobrevivientes como oficialmente concluidos.

A pesar de esforzarse por no demostrarlo, los oficiales presentes se sobresaltaron en sus sillas. Definitivamente no debió ser fácil llegar a una decisión tan drástica como esa, y el debate en el Consejo, a juzgar por el estado del almirante, tuvo que ser brutal. Sin embargo, no podían culpar a la lógica que los había motivado. Los recursos eran muy limitados, y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no podían darse el lujo de continuar empleando medios en misiones que a estas alturas ya eran infructuosas.

- ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso, señor? - preguntó el coronel Camilo Tagliavini, jefe del Cuerpo de Ingenieros.

- Comenzaremos con las tareas de urbanización, coronel - respondió Maistroff en nombre de Gloval. - Procederemos a edificar nuevas ciudades y centros de población, para luego reubicar a los refugiados.

- ¿Existe algún plan definido, señor? - inquirió Lisa.

- En principio, sí - contestó Gloval. - De acuerdo a los planes que actualmente tenemos en consideración, estableceremos nuevas ciudades, cada una de ellas capaz de albergar a la población combinada de al menos diez campos de refugiados. Los lugares a ser elegidos deberán cumplir con ciertos requisitos de habitabilidad... acceso al agua, potencial de restauración del suelo, entre otros. El objetivo que perseguimos es fundar ciudades viables, capaces de sostenerse por sí mismas, con una población lo suficientemente grande como para que puedan ser productivas y servir de núcleo para la reconstrucción.

- De igual manera, - terció el brigadier Carruthers tras obtener el permiso silencioso de Gloval - con estas nuevas ciudades podremos centralizar mejor nuestros recursos, distribución de suministros y operaciones de reconstrucción. Las futuras acciones que tomemos para la reconstrucción serán mucho más sencillas si nuestros recursos están concentrados que si los tenemos dispersos por doquier.

Ahora era el turno de Maistroff para hacer su aporte a la discusión.

- Cada ciudad servirá como capital administrativa, base militar y centro industrial de la región circundante, y una vez que las tengamos en pleno funcionamiento, podremos dirigir y conducir las operaciones de reconstrucción partiendo de cada una de esas ciudades. Si me permiten la expresión, estas ciudades serán las semillas de las que crecerá el nuevo mundo.

Lisa no pudo evitar el arquear una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa leve... jamás había creído que Maistroff fuera capaz de semejantes metáforas poéticas. Y a juzgar por la mirada curiosa del almirante Gloval... a él tampoco.

Continuaron durante media hora discutiendo sobre las medidas concretas a ser implementadas, además de considerar diferentes alternativas que se presentaban en materia de desarrollo urbano. Aparentemente, algunos habían propuesto construir pocas ciudades pero de gran población, mientras que otros favorecían ciudades de tamaño mediano, de entre 40.000 y 100.000 habitantes, pero que permitieran una mejor distribución de la población. Finalmente, el Consejo se decidió por la segunda alternativa, al considerar que favorecería una reconstrucción más acelerada de la Tierra.

- Nos restaría definir entonces en donde construiremos las ciudades... - dijo Maistroff dejando la idea en el aire para que alguien la completara.

- ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia, señor? - preguntó el coronel Tagliavini levantando la mano, y ganándose de inmediato el respeto de Maistroff.

- Por supuesto - lo invitó a continuar Gloval con un ademán.

- Podríamos construir las ciudades en torno a los cascos de las naves Zentraedi que se estrellaron contra la superficie de la Tierra. De esa manera, podremos aprovechar el metal de los cascos, así como cualquier otro material utilizable en lugar de tener que transportar los recursos desde otros lugares. Ahorraríamos tiempo y recursos, y aprovecharíamos mejor nuestras capacidades.

- Me parece una excelente idea - asintió Carruthers mirando en dirección de Gloval y Maistroff. - ¿De donde sacó esa idea, coronel?

Tagliavini se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a explicarle al jefe del Ejército:

- Fue idea de uno de mis jefes de equipo, el mayor Bjorn Lauritsen. Actualmente está a cargo de los equipos que trabajan en la Base Granite... fue su respuesta a una situación delicada que se le presentó al hacerse cargo de un grupo de refugiados sin tener recursos suficientes.

El ingeniero pasó los siguientes diez minutos explicando los particulares y presentando beneficios que podrían ser obtenidos mediante la aplicación de su plan. Durante toda la exposición, los tres altos oficiales no dijeron nada, pero se intercambiaban miradas y asentimientos de aprobación, y fue el almirante Gloval quien rompió el silencio una vez que Tagliavini concluyó:

- Muy bien, coronel Tagliavini, quiero que hable inmediatamente con los funcionarios del Ministerio de Infraestructura. Expóngales sus ideas y comiencen a trabajar de inmediato en ellas. No hay tiempo que perder.

- Entendido, señor - respondió el coronel de ingenieros con un saludo militar, para luego ponerse de pie y dejar la oficina del almirante a paso vivo.

Una vez que Tagliavini se fue, la discusión giró en torno a la participación militar en la edificación de las nuevas ciudades. Se tomó como base el informe presentado por Lisa ante el Consejo, adaptándolo a las situaciones concretas que se presentaban a la hora de construir ciudades. A los puntos presentados por Lisa se le sumaron sugerencias de parte del brigadier Carruthers, acumuladas tras haber recibido los reportes del personal del Ejército que había participado de la construcción de los campos de refugiados. Cada punto fue debatido una y otra vez hasta llegar a acordar medidas a ser implementadas, y en esos debates se fue la tarde de aquel día.

- Bueno, señores, creo que ya hemos discutido bastante el asunto - dijo Gloval poniéndose de pie a las 1920 horas, indicando que la junta había terminado. - Los planes deberán ser implementados a la brevedad posible, una vez que hayamos definido bien los puntos concretos.

Luego de que Maistroff, Carruthers y los otros oficiales se retiraron, el almirante le indicó a Lisa que aún tenía algo para ella, y la comandante Hayes permaneció en la oficina mientras el almirante ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

- Lisa, antes que nada quisiera felicitarla por todo el trabajo que viene haciendo hasta ahora, tanto personalmente como en representación de la Central de Operaciones.

- Se lo agradezco, señor... aunque solamente cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

- Estas operaciones van a insumir muchos de nuestros recursos materiales y humanos, y estoy interesado en que se desarrollen de la mejor manera posible. Eso significa que vamos a tener que coordinar mejor el empleo de las distintas unidades militares que están a nuestra disposición, y quiero que usted forme parte de esto, dada su habilidad para organizar.

- Por supuesto, almirante, lo que usted ordene - asintió Lisa.

- Excelente. Sugiero, para comenzar de inmediato, que usted se reúna con el comandante Hunter para coordinar la colaboración de nuestros escuadrones Veritech en las futuras operaciones de construcción urbana. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Lisa se sobresaltó al escuchar que el almirante nombraba a Rick. Si bien ella era consciente de que Gloval sabía de lo que había entre Rick y ella, aún se ponía un poco nerviosa, como si temiera que Henry Gloval pudiera salir con alguna broma dirigida hacia ella.

- Desde luego, señor - respondió con su mejor postura militar. - Hablaré con el comandante Hunter de inmediato.

- Se lo agradezco, comandante... puede retirarse.

- Gracias, señor - devolvió Lisa saludando militarmente.

Al mirar por última vez al almirante mientras éste le devolvía el saludo, Lisa hubiera podido jurar que había un brillo pícaro en la mirada del Supremo Comandante... además de algo muy parecido al orgullo paterno.

* * *

En cuanto pudo cerrar la puerta de su camarote y dejar su portafolios sobre la mesa del comedor, Lisa dejó escapar un gruñido de cansancio, permitiéndose un instante de relajo por primera vez en el día. Cada fibra de su cuerpo gemía de cansancio, luego de soportar un turno de trabajo de doce horas corridas, y por más resistente y entregada al trabajo que fuera, momentos como ésos hacían que Lisa se sintiera al borde de un surmenage.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba cómo era posible que tanto trabajo terminara inevitablemente sobre sus espaldas; no sólo en la Central de Operaciones, sino también como asistente del almirante Gloval. Parecía que ella no buscaba el trabajo, sino que el trabajo tenía un infalible olfato para buscarla y descargarse sobre ella con toda la furia...

"_Superchica... patrañas_" pensó Lisa con sorna. "_A Superchica no le estalla la cabeza luego de un día de trabajo_".

Por fortuna, existía aquel brebaje maravilloso que actuaba en Lisa como si fuera un elixir que todo lo curaba, y la comandante Hayes no tardó en entrar a la cocineta para prepararse una taza de café. De cualquier manera, todavía tenía que hablar con Rick por los asuntos oficiales que Gloval le había hecho saber, pero por unos segundos, Lisa decidió que lo único que habría en su vida sería esa taza de café que ya se estaba paladeando.

Aún dentro de la cocineta, y luego de beber los primeros sorbos de aquella taza de café, Lisa pudo notar de reojo un tenue resplandor proveniente de la sección del camarote que le servía de oficina. Intrigada por este hecho, dado que ella no era de dejar las luces encendidas mientras no estaba, caminó con cautela en dirección a su escritorio, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo.

Toda su preparación militar fue completamente inútil, como pudo comprobar escasos segundos después.

Efectivamente, el resplandor que Lisa había visto provenía de la lámpara de trabajo de su escritorio, que estaba encendida como si alguien estuviera trabajando allí. La laptop estaba apagada, pero abierta... y Lisa se sobresaltó al notar que había alguien sentado en la silla del escritorio.

Correspondía decir que el ocupante de la oficina privada de Lisa no estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, sino más bien en el respaldo de la misma, inclinándose hacia adelante para llegar con sus manos al teclado de la laptop. Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el asiento de la silla, y a pesar de su evidente postura de trabajo, el rostro del ocupante tenía una expresión que destilaba felicidad y ternura... y la fría y profesional comandante Lisa Hayes se quedó mirando con una sonrisa tonta al pequeño mono de peluche que había sido colocado como si estuviera trabajando en su computadora personal.

Con gran cuidado, tras dejar la taza de café sobre el escritorio, Lisa tomó al muñeco y lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un bebé, cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía justo el tamaño de un verdadero bebé. Tener aquel muñeco tan suave en sus manos le despertaba recuerdos de su más tierna infancia... de una época de inocencia en la que tenía muchos muñecos como su nuevo amigo; osos, caballos y perritos de peluche para hacerle compañía, mucho antes de que le entrara aquella pasión por los temas militares que parecía correr en el ADN familiar.

- ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en mi escritorio? - dijo Lisa al muñeco tras unos segundos de abrazarlo contra su pecho, sintiendo que aquella carita sonriente que portaba el mono la haría llorar de risa.

- Dudo que pueda responderte. Créeme, traté de hablar con él y todo lo que logro es que me mire con esa cara de tonto - respondió una voz que venía desde el baño del camarote, sobresaltando a Lisa casi tanto como lo había hecho el descubrir la luz encendida.

- ¡Rick! - exclamó Lisa con felicidad al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Hola, bonita! - la saludó su piloto mientras se acercaba con paso veloz hasta donde se hallaba ella, para poco después darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Lisa mirando de reojo al mono.

- Un mono de peluche, no sé si estarás de acuerdo conmigo - contestó Rick con expresión confundida y rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

- Tonto... - replicó Lisa pegándole un golpe teatral en el brazo. - Quiero decir que qué está haciendo aquí.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick, de esas que sólo hacía cuando una travesura le salía particularmente bien.

- Pensé que te haría bien algo de compañía, un colega de trabajo ¿sabes? No siempre voy a poder ayudarte con tus reportes, comandante.

- Rick Hunter, eres un caso especial... - meneó la cabeza Lisa antes de darle un beso en la frente.

- ¡En serio! Vine aquí para darte una mano con tus reportes, pero pensé en probar al mono a ver si podía hacer algo del trabajo... por lo que pude ver de su manera de trabajar, es todo un profesional.

Lisa se quedó unos segundos mirando a Rick con algo de confusión, antes de estallar en carcajadas tan estentóreas como necesarias... daba gusto reír después de un día como aquel, tan cargado de obligaciones extenuantes.

- Lo juro... nunca sé si me hablas en serio o si estás bromeando a costa mía...

- Siempre digo la verdad, comandante Hayes... y más cuando estoy bromeando - le contestó Rick guiñando el ojo.

Lisa lo ignoró, prefiriendo prodigar su atención en el pequeño monito que seguía sosteniendo en sus manos.

- Aún no me dices nada... - protestó Rick al cabo de unos segundos, e incluso haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Que qué te parece tu nuevo compañero de trabajo... - susurró Rick, sonriendo ante la ternura de Lisa y su mono de peluche.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es precioso, Rick...! - respondió Lisa con emoción, abrazando al muñeco contra su pecho y sonriéndole, antes de lanzar sus brazos en torno del piloto y fundirse en un abrazo del que también participó el mono. - ¡Muchas gracias, Rick, te agradezco de corazón!... - repetía en los segundos que separaban a un beso del otro, y pocos segundos después se dirigió al pequeño muñeco, diciéndole: - Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien...

- Eso sí - agregó Rick como si le estuviera hablando al mono. - Recuerda nunca hacerle caso a sus órdenes... ella podrá quejarse, amenazar y gritar, pero en el fondo le gusta que le desobedezcan.

- ¡Jamás aprenderás, insubordinado!

- Nop... y para que vea, comandante, pienso desobedecer cualquier orden suya para que no la bese... - respondió el piloto, acercándose lentamente a Lisa con una mirada sugerente en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Por su parte, Lisa apoyó al muñeco en el escritorio, y sonrió perezosamente mientras sentía los brazos de Rick rodeándola y oprimiéndola contra su pecho. Eran sensaciones que la recorrían por todo el cuerpo al más ligero contacto con su piloto, sensaciones que prometían hacerle perder la razón. La comandante Hayes había quedado hipnotizada por el brillo que traslucía la mirada de Rick, un brillo hambriento que daba a entender que el piloto sólo quedaría satisfecho con una sola cosa...

El momento en el que Lisa sintió los labios de Rick tocando los suyos fue explosivo; en ese instante todas las penas y cansancios del día se esfumaron, como si jamás hubieran existido. También Rick fue presa de aquella explosión de sensaciones, y en cuanto pudo notar que la lengua de Lisa buscaba tímidamente abrir sus labios y entrar en la boca del piloto, no sólo le permitió entrar sino que se lanzó en su propio y furioso asalto contra los labios de ella. Casi por instinto, movido por la necesidad inconsciente de no dejar escapar a aquella mujer, la sujetó contra su cuerpo con mayor urgencia, a lo que ella devolvió abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Rick, pasando sus manos por su nuca y recorriendo la espalda, tanteando a través de la ropa que llevaba el piloto.

Los dos sentían que no podían sostenerse en pie, y como siguiendo un ballet tan improvisado como natural, rápidamente acabaron tras unos pasos recostándose contra la pared, con Lisa aprisionada entre el mamparo y el cuerpo del joven piloto. Por algunos pocos segundos, los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, respirando con pesadez y sintiendo con fuerza el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir nada... era como si las palabras no hicieran falta.

Unos pocos segundos después, los dos jóvenes oficiales volvieron a la carga, fundiéndose en un nuevo y desesperado beso. Poco a poco, la ternura fue cediendo paso a la pasión y a la urgencia; los movimientos se hacían cada vez más agitados, los besos se volvían más frenéticos y ansiosos, y los murmullos se transformaron en gemidos ahogados. Poco a poco, los dos jóvenes fueron perdiendo la conciencia, entregándose sin oponer resistencia a lo que el simple contacto entre los dos despertaba en ellos...

Fue entonces que, por esos azares de la vida, Lisa abrió los ojos y notó algo en el camarote.

- Rick, nos están mirando - murmuró Lisa contra los labios de Rick, y muy a su pesar el piloto interrumpió aquel beso que hubiera dejado seguir por el resto de la vida... abriendo pocos instantes después los ojos para buscar al culpable, recorriendo con la vista todo el camarote para dar con lo que fuera que Lisa había visto.

El único culpable era el mono de peluche, que desde donde estaba parecía estar contemplando con gran interés lo que Rick y Lisa estaban haciendo, y al notar esto Rick entrecerró los ojos y levantó un puño al aire.

- ¿Te dejo con la mujer más dulce del mundo y así me pagas, ingrato? - dijo Rick clavando su mirada en el mono que, imperturbable, continuaba sonriendo.

- Rick, no discutas con un mono de peluche... - lo conminó Lisa, tapándose los ojos para no ver la escena y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no reír.

- Oh no, no lo defiendas... conozco a los de su tipo, llegan haciéndose los adorables, y a la primera oportunidad que tienen te atacan por la espalda.

Rick iba a seguir con aquella filípica contra el mono, pero perdió el habla cuando sintió los brazos de Lisa sujetándolo por detrás en un abrazo, seguido luego por la sensación suave y embriagadora del cuerpo de su novia recargándose sobre su espalda.

- Es muy adorable... pero no es más adorable que tú, cabeza dura...

- Si tú lo dices... - contestó Rick en tono soñador, sintiendo que se quedaba embobado por todas aquellas sensaciones que lo habían hecho suyo, y que si por él fuera, jamás permitiría que lo dejaran.

Sin más, Lisa volvió a besarlo con ternura, jugando con sus labios y pasando su mano por entre los cabellos ensortijados de Rick, disfrutando cada segundo de aquello como si fuera la primera vez. Por su parte, el joven piloto no desperdició la oportunidad de retomar lo que había quedado interrumpido unos segundos antes, y decidió que esta vuelta él iba a marcar el paso. Con decisión, sosteniendo a Lisa por la cintura, la llevó sin darle opciones una vez más contra la pared, atrapándola y sin darle posibilidades de escapar. Antes siquiera de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ya estaban fundidos en un nuevo beso, sin saber dónde terminaba uno y donde comenzaba el otro.

Rick sentía que iba a estallar cada vez que sus manos o sus labios se encontraban con la piel suave de Lisa, cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, cada vez que sentía el roce de sus cabellos por alguna parte de su cuerpo... sencillamente se le hacía imposible creer que alguna vez la hubiera creído una comadreja. Ahora ella era mucho más que eso... era nada más ni nada menos que la persona más importante en su mundo, el centro de su vida... la mujer a la que amaba por sobre todo lo que había.

Casi como si ella pudiera sentir lo que él estaba pensando, Lisa instintivamente atrajo al piloto hacia ella, poniendo toda su fuerza en aquel beso... ella se sentía viva, más viva que lo que jamás había estado antes, y mientras en una época todo lo que ella quería era entregarse al deber, ahora todo lo que deseaba era entregarse a aquel joven que la había conquistado casi por sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos se separaron para recobrar el aliento, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos o de sonreír...

- ¿Qué dices si me das una mano con ese reporte? - murmuró Lisa, para luego sonreír con travesura: - Bueno... si ustedes dos quieren ayudarme...

- Desde ya que te ayudo, bonita... y él también, para lo que gustes mandar - dijo Rick aprovechando para besarla en la frente, antes de mirar de reojo al mono.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Lisa, y luego se dirigió al mono, agachándose hasta quedar casi a su altura. - Tú y yo vamos a escribir las recomendaciones, mientras Rick juega con los modelos de naves espaciales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lisa, que ese mono es más inteligente que yo?

Lisa simplemente arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirándolo, para luego mirar al mono y de regreso a Rick, y comenzó una de sus sonrisas lentas antes de responder:

- ¿Realmente quieres una respuesta?

Fue el turno de Rick para darle un golpe fingido en el brazo, mientras los dos estallaban de risa.

Durante un buen rato, los dos oficiales se ocuparon de la asignación encargada por el almirante Gloval, trabajando sobre varias líneas de acción sobre las que se podía orientar la colaboración de los escuadrones Veritech con las inminentes operaciones de construcción de ciudades. La experiencia acumulada por Rick durante el último mes y medio era muy valiosa, dándole a Lisa las perspectivas, opiniones y sugerencias de alguien que había estado en el campo, al pie del cañón durante las misiones de rescate y reubicación de los sobrevivientes. Por su parte, Lisa había encontrado una increíble habilidad para traducir las sugerencias y experiencias de Rick a medidas y propuestas de acción concretas, las cuales fueron volcadas en el reporte preliminar que estaban escribiendo.

Atrás habían quedado las épocas en que cualquier cuestión de trabajo provocaba una lluvia de gritos y agravios entre los dos oficiales; tal parecía que los progresos en su relación se habían extendido a lo profesional, con resultados extraordinariamente satisfactorios... y placenteros. Fue así que para completa sorpresa de Rick y Lisa, pudieron terminar en una hora y media una tarea que ellos habían temido que les llevara toda la noche... encontrándose así con tiempo libre para aprovechar entre los dos.

- Hacemos un muy buen equipo, ¿no te parece, comandante Hayes? - le dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya lo creo, comandante Hunter - le respondió Lisa con orgullo, pasando su mano por la cabeza del mono. - No sé qué haría sin mi nuevo socio.

Rick simuló ofenderse, aunque luego se agachó para besarle la frente a Lisa y demostrarle que su ofensa era fingida.

- Bueno... hacía falta que _alguien_ aportara la inteligencia a este equipo.

- ¡RICK HUNTER!

- ¡No te ofendas! Tú pones la belleza, yo pongo el humor... y nuestro amigo aquí presente aporta sus conocimientos, ¿no es verdad? - dijo Rick, haciendo esta última pregunta al mono... y haciendo que el muñeco "asintiera" efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Si ya terminaste de burlarte de mí con mi nuevo amigo, - dijo Lisa tomando al mono con rapidez y sosteniéndolo posesivamente, mientras miraba a Rick con fuego en los ojos - ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?

Sin más, Rick buscó en su bolsillo y tras sacar del mismo un DVD, lo levantó triunfalmente en el aire, poniendo tal expresión arrogante que Lisa no encontró otra manera de quitársela más que besándolo.

- Pues, comandante... si besar es lo que quiere ¿quién soy yo para contradecirla? - le dijo él antes de devolverle el beso, sintiendo un cosquilleo enloquecedor al comprobar que los labios de ella formaban una sonrisa aún mientras la besaba, cosa que sólo hizo que decidiera hacer aquel beso aún más intenso.

- En serio, Rick. ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lisa clavando la mirada en el DVD.

Acercando el disco para que Lisa lo pudiera ver mejor, Rick comenzó a explicar:

- Es un clásico del séptimo arte, una obra maestra, uno de esos productos que salen una vez en cada generación y que hacen historia. Es una experiencia única en su--

No pudo completar, ya que creía que acabaría partiéndose de la risa al ver la mirada entrecerrada, incrédula y sarcástica que Lisa le estaba dedicando.

- ¿"La Llamada", Rick? - fue todo lo que dijo Lisa, agitando el DVD frente a los ojos traviesos de su piloto.

Rick sólo se encogió de hombros, tomando el DVD de entre las manos de Lisa y sosteniéndolo como si fuera un trofeo, mientras le sonreía con su mejor expresión de perrito de aparador a aquella mujer.

- Un clásico del terror, comandante... no me lo vas a negar.

Decidiendo que ya todo estaba dicho, Lisa simplemente volvió a besarlo, mientras su mano jugaba con su cabello revuelto. Una vez que se separaron, ella se sentó en el sofá a preparar el reproductor de DVD, a la vez que Rick iba a la cocineta a preparar la cena que había comprado para la ocasión.

- La cena está servida, madame - proclamó Rick en cuanto regresó al sofá, con una porción de papas fritas en cada mano, una botella de Petite Cola bajo el brazo izquierdo y otra de jugo de manzana bajo el derecho.

Ya bien surtidos y listos para seguir adelante, Rick apagó las luces del camarote, mientras Lisa encendía el televisor y ponía en marcha la película. Sin dejar de lado su comida, Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su piloto, recostando la cabeza sobre el brazo de Rick, a la par que ese brazo encontraba un lugar por detrás del cuello de Lisa y tomándola por el hombro.

Los dos prestaban toda su atención a la película, excepto para llevarse algo de comida o bebida a la boca. A pesar de las dudas que Lisa había albergado respecto de ver una película de terror, ella tenía que reconocer que había sido una muy buena elección por parte de Rick, tanto por la calidad de la película como por lo apropiado de pasar una noche de cine viendo películas de terror.

De cualquier manera, era siempre mejor que una película de kung-fu.

Y eso sin mencionar que con cada escena de miedo que aparecía en la pantalla...

- ¡RICK! - exclamó Lisa mientras se lanzaba por enésima vez a los brazos del joven comandante Hunter para buscar resguardo de la imagen horrenda que había aparecido en la pantalla.

- Está bien, bonita... - le susurraba con ternura Rick al oído para calmarla, besándola en el cabello. - Es sólo una película... no te asustes... todo estará bien.

- Eres cruel, Hunter... - le contestaba ella, buscando con avidez su mirada y poniendo su mejor expresión de indignación. - Estoy seguro de que todo esto es un plan para hacer que me lance a tus brazos cada diez segundos.

- ¿Funcionó a la perfección, no te parece?

- Tonto - rió ella luego de besarlo en la mejilla, para entonces volver a recostarse sobre el pecho de Rick y seguir viendo la película... mientras hacía lo imposible por no volverse loca con las caricias que le prodigaba él en todo su cuerpo.

- Admítelo, Hayes - continuó Rick hablándole al oído, casi en susurros y haciendo que perdiera la cabeza con cada palabra. - Estás exagerando un poco lo de tu miedo...

Lisa giró sobre sí misma para mirar a Rick a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él ponía en pausa la película... de pronto, Rick había descubierto que bien valía detener unos instantes la película con tal de no perder un solo segundo de aquella mirada intensamente verde con la que Lisa lo estaba encandilando.

- Un poquitito - admitió ella con un brillo juguetón en su mirada y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, que fueron suficientes para que Rick se lanzara sobre sus labios con desesperación imposible de reprimir. Por su parte, Lisa respondió al beso con igual pasión, rodeando a Rick con sus brazos y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para no dejarle la menor posibilidad escapar, creyendo que podría morir ahí mismo en el momento en que sintió el cuerpo de Rick oprimiendo su pecho.

No porque Rick sintiera particulares ganas de escapar de aquel dulce tormento... todo lo contrario, cada vez que se encontraba con Lisa de esa manera, todo el mundo exterior dejaba de existir para él. Con cada nuevo toque de sus labios, con cada caricia o jugueteo de su lengua, Rick se hallaba un poco más entregado a Lisa... a aquella mujer que una vez creyera una comadreja, pero que para su sorpresa había revelado a una mujer juguetona, dulce, tierna... e intensamente sensual y apasionada.

Una mujer que, como le decía su confundido cerebro en los pocos segundos de claridad que ella le permitía antes de atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso, era sencillamente maravillosa... y que jamás entendería qué podía haber visto en un piloto insubordinado y arrogante como él.

Aquella tormenta se disipó lentamente, cediendo como la marea... hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos como si nada más existiera, escuchando solamente el sonido de sus corazones.

- Tenemos... una película... que ver, comandante... - jadeó Rick sin aliento, en cuanto pudo hilar su primer pensamiento coherente.

- Está bien... si insiste... - contestó Lisa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, creyendo que jamás había visto algo tan brillante como la mirada que Rick le tenía reservada sólo a ella.

Con algo de trabajo y bastante torpeza, los dos jóvenes se acomodaron y continuaron viendo la película hasta llegar al final, aunque eso significó que Lisa terminara lanzándose sobre Rick en más de una oportunidad, ansiosa de encontrar protección en los brazos de su piloto... y recibiéndola sin pedir mucho más.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, permitiéndole al visitante entrar en la oficina privada que Sean Brent había armado para sí en la habitación del Hotel Centinel que ocupaba, justo cuando el dueño de aquella oficina terminaba de leer las últimas noticias en la edición vespertina del _Macross Standard_.

Brent miró el reloj de pulsera, comprobando que efectivamente ya se le estaba haciendo tarde... y que ya era una buena hora para que su colega apareciera por allí después de pasarse la mayor parte de la semana cumpliendo con un proyecto personal de él, el cual Brent esperaba que le hubiera salido a la perfección...

Muchas cosas dependían del éxito de Spier.

- ¿Y? - preguntó ansioso Brent, mientras su colega se ponía cómodo en la otra silla de la oficina.

Spier esbozó una sonrisa leve y ligeramente siniestra... toda la expresión que se permitía cuando las cosas salían bien.

- Todos.

Brent no pudo ocultar su sorpresa: cuando Spier le comentó su plan de "reincorporar" a sus viejos informantes de antes de la guerra, Brent lo tomó como una idea que podía tener un éxito moderado... las posibilidades de Spier de conseguir que sus informantes aceptaran volver a trabajar para él sin tener detrás suyo el respaldo de la extinta Agencia de Inteligencia de la Tierra Unida eran escasas.

De no haber conocido lo suficientemente bien a Spier, Brent hubiera jurado que el alto y severo ex-agente de Inteligencia estaba bromeando.

Pero él conocía muy bien a Rudolf Spier. Y sabía que él no bromeaba.

Jamás.

- ¿Todos? - preguntó Brent como queriendo quitarse las pocas dudas que le quedaban.

- Todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Alguno te presentó problemas?

Spier hizo como que se esforzaba por recordar... una pose que a su colega siempre le resultaba siniestra, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Dos o tres pensaron que no estaba hablando en serio... y después les demostré cuán seria era mi propuesta.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Spier tomó un vaso colocado sobre el escritorio y se estiró para tomar la botella de brandy que sabía que Brent guardaba en un cajón secreto de su escritorio... un secreto del que Brent nunca lo había hecho parte.

Del otro lado del escritorio, Sean Brent no sabía si tenerle más respeto o temor a su asociado, así que se limitó a escucharlo mientras él seguía con la explicación.

- Una de las cosas que nos enseñaban durante la instrucción era que la relación entre un oficial y sus informantes es exactamente la misma que hay entre un pescador y los peces: les das la carnada que quieren, ellos muerden el anzuelo... y después los tienes de por vida - explicaba Spier mientras mecía el vaso de brandy en su mano. - Convertirse en informante, aún cuando se cree hacerlo por una buena causa, es siempre traicionar toda la confianza puesta en uno y renegar de todos los juramentos hechos a Dios y a los hombres. Es un acto en el que asumes casi sin pensarlo una vida secreta que puede destruir todo lo que has logrado como persona y enemistar a todos tus seres amados con sólo salir a la luz... y no importa lo poderoso e importante que seas, no hay nada que puedas hacer frente al temor de quedar al descubierto. Y por supuesto, tampoco puedes hacer nada frente a la persona que tiene en sus manos el poder para ponerte al descubierto.

En el momento en que el agente de Inteligencia bebió los primeros tragos de su vaso, Brent sintió que ya no podía guardar más lo que le estaba provocando.

- Rudolf, no lo tomes a mal, pero hay momentos en los que me das asco y miedo.

- Gracias - contestó su asociado como si acabara de recibir un gran elogio.

- Entonces, debo suponer que todos tus informantes "acordaron" volver a trabajar para ti - cambió de tema Brent, ansioso por pasar a cosas más concretas y menos escalofriantes.

- Así es.

Brent se permitió sonreír y tomar una copa para servirse un poco de brandy en ella... no demasiado: la botella que él tenía bien podía ser de las últimas que quedaban en la Tierra.

Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Bien - murmuró Brent antes de beber el primer sorbo. - Si queremos seguir adelante vamos a necesitar información sobre lo que estén planeando en el Gobierno y en las Fuerzas... y mucha.

- Podemos esperar reportes cada dos semanas desde todos los ramos que cuentan... el Gobierno, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, los equipos de investigación científica... todo el espectro. Si algo pasa, nosotros nos enteraremos.

- Excelente.

Spier asintió levemente con la cabeza, y tras acomodarse en la silla decidió abordar una cuestión que a él lo tenía sumamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué hay del muchacho?

Ahora era el turno de Brent de sentirse satisfecho... no importaba la cara pétrea de impasibilidad de Spier, era imposible para el oficial de Inteligencia ocultar el profundo desprecio que sentía hacia Lynn Kyle. De cualquier manera, Spier era demasiado profesional como para permitir que su desprecio hacia "el muchacho" nublara su juicio y lo apartara de sus propósitos.

Aunque sí había forzado a los dos socios a dividir estrictamente sus esferas de trabajo, quedando Brent a cargo de todo lo que se relacionara con Lynn Kyle, porque su socio le había advertido que dudaba de su capacidad de pasar cinco minutos con el joven activista sin rendirse a sus impulsos de estrangularlo.

- Está con su prima en este momento, organizando los detalles de una serie de conciertos en la ciudad - reveló Brent. - Y hay más... por lo que escuché, el Gobierno está interesado en organizar una gira por América del Norte para levantar la moral.

Spier no se veía precisamente satisfecho con aquel dato, y no tuvo empacho en hacerlo notar.

- Pensé que lo ibas a poner a hacer cosas más útiles, no a que siguiera jugando de manager de su prima de pacotilla. Y pensé que tú te ibas a encargar de cosas útiles mientras yo me ocupaba de mis antiguos "empleados", no que te involucrarías con una gira de conciertos.

- Ya lo hablamos muchas veces... - replicó exasperado Brent antes de volver a explicarle a su socio lo que parecía no estar dispuesto a comprender. - Lynn Kyle es útil para nosotros cada vez que abre la boca en público, y si lo hace ante un auditorio lleno de fans histéricos de su prima, mejor todavía.

Como Spier no parecía entender cuáles eran los beneficios de tener a Kyle haciendo exactamente lo que hacía siempre, Brent decidió ponérselo más claro aún.

- Cada vez que Kyle tiene una cámara enfrente, al día siguiente hay cientos de personas que hacen las preguntas que el Gobierno y los militares no quieren que se hagan... y si la posibilidad de hacer una gira continental se vuelve realidad, entonces nosotros podremos aprovechar y recorrer el nuevo mundo con ellos. Hay pocas cosas que podamos hacer en el SDF-1, pero allá afuera hay todo un mundo que está renaciendo. Un mundo en el que podemos encontrar gente que comparta nuestras preocupaciones, y que esté dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros para que el nuevo mundo marche en la dirección que nosotros queremos...

- ¿Crees que él tenga idea de todo esto? - inquirió Spier en referencia a Kyle.

Su socio negó con la cabeza.

- Dejémoslo en su mundo. Lo necesitamos ahí.

* * *

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando acabó la película, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que los dos jóvenes oficiales dejaran de estar acurrucados en aquel sofá. Sentían tal comodidad, tal sensación de paz y bienestar estando en aquella posición que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara nunca. Sencillamente, para Rick no existía cosa más correcta en el mundo que estar allí y en ese momento, sintiendo a Lisa recostada sobre su pecho, pasando sus dedos por aquellos largos cabellos castaños y acariciando su piel.

Por su parte, para Lisa no existía mayor seguridad que la que sentía allí, rodeada por los brazos firmes y protectores de aquel joven piloto. Era como si por fin, luego de una larga espera que por momentos había parecido interminable, todas las cosas del mundo estuvieran definitivamente en su lugar, con un futuro promisorio por delante...

Los ratos de tranquilidad se alternaban con encuentros apasionados en los que uno buscaba sorprender al otro, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el sofá y buscando sus labios sin la menor intención de darse respiro, para luego recorrer todo el rostro de cada uno con esos suaves besos... para por fin fundirse en un beso furioso y tierno a la vez que era para ellos como si fuera la vida misma... como si todo el tiempo que pasaban sin unirse en ese beso fuera tiempo que pasaban dormidos, y que sólo entonces estaban despiertos.

Por fin, los dos terminaron recostados uno al lado del otro en aquel sofá, cada uno pasando los brazos por la espalda del otro y sin hacer otra cosa más que perderse en la mirada soñadora y enamorada que tenía la otra persona. En los ojos de cada uno, Rick y Lisa veían exactamente lo mismo: cariño, adoración, deseo... y un amor demasiado grande como para explicar en palabras.

- Pensar que tenemos que trabajar en vez de estar así todo el tiempo... - murmuró Lisa contra los labios de Rick, logrando con ese comentario que el piloto la mirara con sorpresa.

- Esto es increíble... ¿escuché a Lisa Hayes prefiriendo algo a su trabajo?

- Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no te parece, comandante?

- Salvo entre nosotros... - respondió él en un tono misterioso e inescrutable.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella, confundida ante lo que había querido decir Rick con aquella frase críptica.

- A que cuando estoy contigo... - comenzó él, dejando atrás el misterio en su voz y cambiándolo por ternura, deteniéndose solamente para besarla en los labios. -... todo es como si fuera la primera vez. Cada beso es como si fuera la primera vez... cada vez que te abrazo es como si fuera la primera vez...

- Rick... - susurró ella antes de responder a esas palabras de la mejor forma que se le ocurría; con un beso.

- Supongo que mejor me dedico al vuelo antes que a la poesía... - murmuró Rick, guiñándole el ojo a Lisa en cuanto se separaron.

- Dime toda la poesía que quieras... mantendré el secreto - contestó ella, besándolo en la punta de la nariz con tal suavidad que Rick no supo si había sido un beso o una caricia... aunque muy probablemente hubieran sido las dos cosas a la vez.

- Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo se viene tu día mañana?

- ¿A qué viene el interés, comandante? - retrucó Lisa, apoyando el codo en el sofá para sostener su cabeza.

- En primer lugar, necesito tener una idea para saber si puedo mantenerte en vela toda la noche, o si es preferible que regrese a mi camarote para darte el descanso que necesitas, y en segundo lugar... ¿no puedo saber qué tiene mi novia en su agenda de mañana?

- Otra vez esa palabra... - replicó ella entre risas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de su piloto.

- No vayas a decir ahora que no te gusta que te llame así...

- Me encanta... - dijo Lisa, y en sus ojos había un brillo tan intenso, tan notorio en medio de la oscuridad, que Rick sencillamente se estremeció con todo lo que transmitía.

- Ahora que pusimos eso de acuerdo ¿puedo saber a qué hora va a empezar su día la comandante Elizabeth Hayes?

Lisa se rió ante la seriedad fingida de aquel comentario, y respondió:

- Para responder a la solicitud del Comandante del Grupo Aéreo, iniciaré mi jornada de trabajo en la Central a las 1200 horas... Claudia se hará cargo del turno matutino - explicó Lisa, volteándose para ver mejor a Rick. - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Rick buscó en su memoria, encontrando que se le hacía difícil, extremadamente difícil pensar mientras andaba cerca de ella.

- Miriya tiene a su cargo la patrulla del día, - informó en cuanto pudo recordar - y yo tendré que ocuparme de los vuelos de instrucción de los nuevos pilotos a las 1400 horas.

- Bueno, eso es perfecto... - dijo Lisa destilando travesura en su voz, a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de Rick con su mano derecha.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - inquirió Rick, sorprendido por aquel comentario que no se veía venir.

- Pues pensé que podíamos hacer algo los dos... - comenzó a responder Lisa, dejando la frase a medio concluir y acercándose todo lo que podía al rostro del joven piloto.

Ante aquel comentario, Rick arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y la abrazó con más fuerza, susurrando una pregunta en su oído.

- Me estás intrigando, bonita. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Por toda respuesta, Lisa simplemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía, disfrutando con la incertidumbre en el rostro del joven piloto.

**

* * *

**

Sábado 18 de junio de 2011

- ¿Listo, comandante Hunter?

- Como siempre, comandante Hayes... a la espera de sus órdenes.

- Como debe ser - dijo Lisa con expresión de suficiencia, ganándose un ceño fruncido y un golpe teatral en el hombro que la hizo reír con ganas.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó Rick por enésima vez.

- Estoy más que segura... estoy completamente convencida. La pregunta es si tú lo estás...

- Yo lo estoy - se defendió Rick. - Es sólo que... hace mucho que no lo hago.

- Seguro... - dijo ella, como si no le creyera en lo más mínimo.

- ¡En serio, comandante! - dijo Rick casi con desesperación, encontrando sólo escepticismo en la mirada de Lisa. - ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Porque no tienes apariencia de alguien que no hace esto muy seguido - replicó ella, tocándolo entre los ojos con su dedo índice.

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? ¡No lo hago desde la instrucción básica!

- ¿Y te haces llamar "militar", Hunter? - dijo ella con incredulidad, abriendo bien grandes los ojos y levantando las manos al cielo. - Dios... tendré que esforzarme para ponerte en forma...

- Si con eso consigo que me des más atención... - respondió Rick aprovechando para robarle un beso - pues bienvenido sea.

- No busques distraerme, Hunter... - le reprochó ella agitando un dedo frente a sus ojos y riéndose al comprobar que los ojos de Rick seguían el movimiento de aquel dedo como si lo estuviera hipnotizando. - Ahora ¿vienes a correr conmigo, o no?

- Por supuesto, comandante Hayes... vamos a correr - contestó Rick mientras se ponía una sudadera de ejercicio, aprovechando para embeberse de lo atractiva que lucía Lisa con aquel conjunto de jogging... y disfrutando de la manera en que esa ropa resaltaba hasta la última curva de su cuerpo esbelto y bien torneado.

No habían hecho doscientos metros de caminata desde la puerta del camarote de Lisa cuando se cruzaron con una joven mujer, casi adolescente, de uniforme azul celeste e insignias del rango de cabo, quien al reconocerlos dejó que se entreviera en su rostro una expresión de completa sorpresa... y por lo que pudo deducir Rick, picardía.

- Buenos días, comandante Hayes, comandante Hunter... - dijo la joven suboficial poniéndose en posición de atención y llevando su mano a la sien en un perfecto saludo militar.

- Buenos días, cabo Dumais - respondió Lisa asintiendo con la cabeza y devolviendo el saludo militar con impecable precisión.

La joven bajó el brazo y aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Rick y Lisa en poco tiempo... y según lo que Rick podía escuchar, ella estaba haciendo algunas risitas y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Rick en cuanto Dumais desapareció en la esquina del corredor.

- Es una de las operadoras de sistema de la Central, la cabo Constance Dumais... la llamamos "Connie" - le explicó Lisa.

- Curioso...

- ¿Qué es lo curioso?

Rick pensó unos instantes antes de responder, buscando poner en palabras aquella sensación tan extraña y sin siquiera acercarse...

- No sé por qué, pero estos días estoy viendo demasiadas operadoras de sistemas por todos lados...

- Es tu conciencia que te persigue, comandante Hunter - se burló Lisa, besando a Rick en la mejilla y riendo por dentro al ver que el joven se sonrojaba.

Rick negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, y puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

- No, no es eso, mi conciencia está limpia como bebé recién bañado, preciosa. Debe ser que estoy traumado con el Trío...

- Son buenas chicas, Rick... - le dijo ella comprensivamente, apoyando una mano en el hombro del piloto. - No es como si tuvieran una red de espías.

Rick solamente se encogió de hombros y dio por terminado el asunto, para luego apoyar su propia mano en la espalda de Lisa como señal para empezar su camino. La caminata propiamente dicha duró poco tiempo y se les hizo más corta aún, ocupados como estaban en charlar y quitarse el aliento de vez en cuando. Por fin, sin muchas dificultades, los dos jóvenes dejaron la sección militar de la fortaleza para entrar en Ciudad Macross, llegando al cabo de unos minutos al Parque Observatorio de Ciudad Macross, en donde tenían planeado hacer esa ejercitación.

Era una mañana hermosa para correr un poco, y así despejar cuerpo y mente de las exigencias cotidianas.

- ¿Empezamos? - dijo Lisa, mirando a Rick a la vez que él se ajustaba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

- Cuando quieras... trata de seguirme el paso - respondió él con ese tono arrogante tan característico y tan suyo.

Lisa entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar a aquel desafío como se debía.

- Trataré de no dejarte muy atrás, comandante Hunter.

- Oooh... ese es el espíritu... - dijo Rick en respuesta, guiñando el ojo y recibiendo otro guiño tierno como réplica.

Ya listos y sin otra cosa para hacer, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr juntos por los senderos del parque observatorio, disfrutando aquella mañana que prometía ser otro día tan hermoso como los que ellos vivían... desde que se descubrieron el uno al otro.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Bueno, es un gusto volverlos a ver por acá después de estas semanas... muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado...

- La vida privada de Rick y Lisa transcurre sin más novedades... un poco de respiro luego de las locuras que tuvieron que pasar antes por culpa de ya saben quién... era momento para mostrarlos relajados y tranquilos a pesar de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, y de ver cómo pudo haber sido su relacion en esos momentos.

- Por otro lado, las cosas empiezan a moverse en el frente político... ya iremos viendo más de eso.

- Y en el campo de la reconstrucción... ya era hora de aceptar algunas realidades dolorosas y difíciles e ir pensando más en el futuro próximo y sus desafíos.

- Como siempre, deseo agradecerles de corazón a todos los lectores y a los que dejan sus comentarios, y en especial a mis betas y amigas Evi, Sara y Kats por su apoyo y aliento... ¡Un abrazo grande y suerte, colegas!

- Mucha suerte a todos y hasta la semana próxima, con el capítulo 7!


	8. Capítulo 7: Ecos

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo VII: Ecos**

**Lunes 1 de agosto de 2011.**

- Maximilian, levanta los pies.

Para el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling, el tono con el que aquella orden fue dada le hizo recordar más a su sargento instructor durante la básica que a su esposa, y provocó que involuntariamente se sobresaltara en su sillón, en donde se estaba dando el lujo de unos minutos de sueño tras un largo e interminable día de patrullaje.

- ¿Qué? - murmuró Max entre sueños.

La réplica de Miriya -fría, tensa e irrevocable- no se hizo esperar.

- Que levantes los pies.

Esta vez Max abrió los ojos... y se aterrorizó de ver a su esposa de pie junto al sillón e inclinada sobre él, tan hermosa como maniática, clavándole sus intensos ojos verdes como si fuera un blanco a ser destruido... y portando una aspiradora en su mano.

- Por todos los... - quiso decir Max antes de que su tradicional personalidad conciliadora se impusiera sobre la modorra que tenía. - Mir ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Poniendo la casa presentable para esta noche - fue la explicación de Miriya, dicha al instante en el que encendía la aspiradora y comenzaba a recorrer el suelo con la misma combinación de metódica voluntad e implacable energía con la que encaraba un ataque frontal contra una flota Zentraedi.

- ¿Eso incluye pasar la aspiradora? - preguntó Max, esforzándose para que su esposa la escuchara por sobre el infernal ruido de la aspiradora.

- Maximilian, es la primera recepción que tendremos en nuestra casa; no podemos recibir gente en estas condiciones - gritó Miriya sin siquiera mirarlo, ocupada en pasar la aspiradora para remover algunas pelusas que se habían juntado en el rincón.

"_¿Pero qué diablos?_" pensó Max mientras contemplaba cómo Miriya pasaba la aspiradora como si fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza.

- Admito que está un poco caótico... pero tampoco está tan mal - dijo Max luego de recorrer con la vista la sala de estar de su camarote y comprobar que "estas condiciones" eran razonablemente normales en cuanto a limpieza... e incluso mucho mejores si se tomaba como base el estado en el que Max solía conservar el lugar cuando todavía era soltero.

Por desgracia para él, su esposa no compartía aquella opinión, y giró sobre sus talones para atravesarlo con su mirada, blandiendo la aspiradora como si fuera una poderosa arma blanca.

- ¡¿Que no está tan mal?! Imagina qué dirían los Hunter si vieran nuestro camarote en semejante desorden.

- ¿Los Hunter? - Max se quitó los anteojos para restregarse los ojos, sintiendo que le entraban ganas de reír al escuchar el término con el que Miriya se había referido a Rick y Lisa.

- Si conoces una forma mejor de referirte a la pareja que forman el comandante Hunter y la comandante Hayes, estoy abierta a sugerencias, Maximilian.

Ante la seriedad de su esposa, mientras en su mente se imaginaba cómo reaccionarían Rick y Lisa en el caso de que Miriya los llamara de aquella manera en su presencia, Max ya no pudo contener la risa.

- Mir... nos referiríamos a ellos como "los Hunter" si estuvieran casados, cosa para la que creo que ha de faltar mucho... - dijo en cuanto pudo tranquilizarse, temiendo haber enfurecido a su esposa.

Para su fortuna, Miriya no tomó aquel comentario como algo por lo cual enfurecerse, aunque sí taladró a Max con la mirada más dura que pudo esbozar. A pesar de conocer muy poco sobre la cultura humana, Miriya había demostrado tener una percepción extraordinaria respecto de las personas, que no solía detenerse ante los convencionalismos y eufemismos cotidianos. Eso se traducía en una sucesión constante de pasos en falso sociales, pero a la vez representaba una increíble capacidad para llamar a las cosas por su nombre... algo bastante refrescante considerado desde cierto punto de vista.

Lo que eso significaba en el caso de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes era que Miriya, al ver la química que había entre ellos, simplemente los consideraba como un matrimonio que aún no había pasado por los ritos formales... pero con un vínculo tan fuerte, intenso y evidente como el que la unía a Max.

- Como quieras - dijo ella sin dejar de pasar la aspiradora. - Pero de cualquier manera, no voy a permitir que este camarote se vea mal para la cena de esta noche.

- Entiendo y comparto lo que piensas, pero... ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito las cosas, querida?

- No lo creo - negó Miriya, sacudiendo la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, y tras dejar la aspiradora apagada y apoyada contra la pared procedió hacia la cocineta, trayendo de regreso un pequeño libro de color azul celeste, intitulado con elegante letra cursiva: "El arte de recibir invitados".

- Por todos los cielos...

- Este libro - comenzó a proclamar Miriya, levantándolo en el aire como si de un libro sagrado se tratara - es muy explícito respecto a las situaciones en las que un matrimonio recibe invitados en su casa por primera vez... al ser nuestra primera invitación, le estamos dando a personas de afuera un vistazo a nuestro hogar y a nuestra vida privada, y la limpieza de nuestro hogar es expresión clara y directa de la vida que llevamos y del estado de nuestra relación, por lo que tiene que quedar en perfectas condiciones.

- Mir... - dijo Max, tras inhalar y exhalar con fuerza para tranquilizarse, pausando cada palabra. - Son Rick y Lisa... nuestros amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

- ¿Cuáles son sus rangos militares y actuales asignaciones? - preguntó Miriya con brusquedad.

- Mir... - comenzó a decir Max, buscando desesperadamente algo que le sirviera para razonar con aquella mujer a la que en ocasiones deseaba matar... casi tanto como hacerle el amor. De no ser porque la amaba con locura, ya hubiera enloquecido ante el fanatismo con que ella encaraba cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacía de lo que la cultura humana tenía para ofrecerle.

Para su desgracia, la orgullosa ex-piloto as de la flota Zentraedi no se inmutó ante las palabras o expresión de su esposo.

- ¿Cuáles son sus rangos militares y actuales asignaciones?

Ni modo, razonó Max... mejor contestar la pregunta y ahorrarse la agonía

- Rick es teniente comandante y líder del Escuadrón Skull, y Lisa es una comandante y Jefa de Operaciones del Cuartel General.

- Eso significa que son nuestros oficiales superiores, tanto por rango como por cargo.

- Así es... - asintió Max sin mirar a su mujer, con curiosidad casi infantil por saber qué línea argumental estaba siguiendo Miriya.

- Lo que me lleva al capítulo 3 - respondió Miriya con satisfacción y un brillo triunfal en su mirada, apenas igualado en intensidad por la expresión de terror que apareció en el rostro de Max, mientras abría el libro en la página en la que empezaba el capítulo 3 y leyendo su título - "Subiendo la apuesta: pautas a tener en cuenta a la hora de recibir jefes". Maximilian, no sólo nuestro futuro social está en juego... también estamos arriesgando nuestras perspectivas profesionales en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida si esta velada con Rick y Lisa llega a salir mal...

- Querida, Rick y Lisa son nuestros amigos, no nos van a dar de baja deshonrosa si ven polvo en el camarote.

Miriya se llevó los brazos a la cintura y exclamó:

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte? Imagina lo que ocurriría... ¿de qué podríamos trabajar si perdemos nuestras comisiones militares?

Por su parte, y tras haber estado a la defensiva durante toda aquella batalla, Max entrecerró los ojos y sintió que había llegado la oportunidad para devolver algo del golpe:

- Supongo que podríamos arreglárnoslas... siempre y cuando no sea en protocolo y ceremonial.

Se hizo el silencio, y el aire pareció congelarse en aquel camarote...

- ¡MAXIMILIAN STERLING, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR! - estalló su esposa, soltando bruscamente el libro y la aspiradora y acercándose a Max como si lo fuera a descuartizar allí mismo.

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que el teniente Sterling se enfrentaba en combate a Miriya Parino; dos de ellas habían sido batallas en las que había puesto en juego su vida, mientras que en una tercera oportunidad habían combatido en un juego en el que nadie salía herido... pero a juzgar por el brillo furioso en los ojos de Miriya, para Max era casi seguro que aquel combate sí pondría en riesgo su vida, o al menos su integridad física.

Lanzando un feroz grito de guerra Zentraedi, Miriya se lanzó sobre su esposo con toda la intención de atraparlo entre ella y la pared del camarote, pero gracias a su agilidad, acentuada tras años de duro ejercicio físico, Max pudo escabullirse por debajo de las piernas de su esposa, barriendo el suelo antes de incorporarse y correr por su vida. Detrás de Max, una tromba de largo cabello verde corría en persecución, dispuesta a no darle respiro hasta que le pusiera las manos encima.

Los intentos de Max por poner obstáculos entre él y la furiosa Zentraedi que lo corría fracasaron; Miriya no tuvo problemas para esquivar el sillón, la mesita y la propia aspiradora que había quedado abandonada en el suelo de la sala de estar. Por fin, descubriendo que no quedaban posibilidades de abandonar el camarote dado que ella estaba entre él y la salida, Max decidió probar otro curso de evasión... y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el dormitorio del camarote.

Miriya no tardó en llegar y tras arrinconar a su esposo entre su propio cuerpo y la litera de dos plazas del dormitorio, se preparó para darle su merecido.

No pudo hacerlo, ya que Max la tomó entre sus brazos y sin darle aviso alguno comenzó a besarla con furia, aprovechándose de su sorpresa para hacer más intenso aquel beso, explorando sin vergüenza alguna su boca.

- Odio que hagas esto, Maximilian - protestó ella entre beso y beso.

- Lo sé - le contestó él con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo que se perdía en aquella intensa mirada verde antes de volver a besarla.

- Diablos... - maldijo ella contra los labios de su esposo, segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse ante aquel inesperado contraataque.

La dureza y rigidez habían desaparecido de la postura de Miriya Parino-Sterling, y no opuso resistencia cuando los brazos de su esposo la impulsaron hasta caer sobre él, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la litera. No opuso resistencia a las manos de Max, que recorrieron su cuerpo acariciándola y haciéndola delirar, no opuso resistencia a sus labios cuando tomaron los suyos en un beso tormentoso que le quitó el aliento, no opuso resistencia en el momento en que él volvió a oprimirla contra su pecho, mientras murmuraba entrecortados "te amo" contra sus labios.

Y entonces decidió ella pasar al contraataque... haciendo que fuera Max quien se viera acorralado ante la pasión incontrolable a la que ella recurría cada vez que sentía la necesidad de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, una pasión que por más intensa que fuera en ese momento, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había sido aquella primera noche juntos hacía apenas dos meses y medio... aquella noche de bodas en la que Max le demostró que existía algo mucho más intenso y espectacular que la adrenalina del combate... algo mucho más placentero que la victoria más dulce.

Por su parte, Max debía sentir algo parecido, ya que sus manos se lanzaron casi por instinto a trabajar en los botones del pantalón de Miriya...

- Max, van a llegar en breve... - dijo ella tras recuperar el aliento, deteniendo en seco a su esposo... y sintiéndose contrariada ella misma.

- ¿Y qué? - le contestó él con un tono travieso que daba a entender que no le importaba si el mismísimo almirante Gloval aparecía en aquella habitación.

- Que quiero tener la casa limpia...

- Miriya, en serio... - dijo Max, buscando razonar con su mujer una vez más, y tal vez seguir con lo que estaban por hacer, pero deteniéndose al encontrarse con una mirada que lo disuadió casi de inmediato.

- Esto es importante para mí, amor... - murmuró Miriya con voz tierna, susurrando al oído de su esposo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo sé - le respondió él, besándola en la mejilla antes de ir una vez más por sus labios, y sintiendo que estallaba cuando ella le devolvió el gesto con igual pasión, en un beso que le demostró una vez más cuánto lo amaba.

- Quiero que salga bien... es mi primera cena...

La orgullosa piloto de combate hizo entonces un puchero que enterneció a Max en una medida que no creía posible... y haciendo que su propia resistencia se disolviera como nieve al sol.

- Te entiendo, preciosa... ¿Quieres que te de una mano? - ofreció Max con tono comprensivo, ya puesto de pie y extendiendo la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse.

La sonrisa de Miriya fue cálida y genuina.

- Te lo agradecería mucho...

- No hay por qué. ¿Qué dices si yo me ocupo de la cocina y tú del resto de la sala de estar?

La cara de amor y ternura que ella puso en ese momento, aquella que sólo él conocía, aquella que mostraba a la persona tierna y apasionada que existía por debajo del exterior de la letal guerrera Zentraedi, le recordó a Maximilian Sterling el porqué amaba a su esposa con la pasión y locura con la que lo hacía.

Como si necesitara recordarlo, pensó en cuanto sintió que los labios de Miriya volvían a encontrarse con los suyos.

* * *

Rick y Lisa permanecían en el corredor, enfrentados con la puerta del camarote de los Sterling. Hacía ya rato que sus turnos de servicio habían terminado, luego de los cuales los dos oficiales habían dejado sus uniformes en sus camarotes, para ponerse ropa más adecuada para la ocasión (por no decir más cómoda): una camisa blanca y jeans para Rick, y una camisa rosada y pantalones beige para Lisa.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba un pequeño aporte para la velada; Lisa traía unos sandwiches que había comprado en una panadería ni bien había dejado su turno, mientras que Rick, fiel a su naturaleza, aportaba algunas papas fritas y una botella de dos litros de Petite Cola.

- Muy bien, ya llegamos

- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó Lisa con algo de inquietud en su voz.

- Así es, bienvenida a los dominios de los Sterling - proclamó Rick con falso ceremonial. - ¿Tocas tú el timbre o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Lisa no respondió, y Rick comprobó que su mirada estaba fija en la nada, mirando en dirección hacia el infinito. Era una expresión que él conocía muy bien, y que ya sabía leer a la perfección... era aquella expresión que ponía Lisa cuando se perdía en algún tren de reflexiones.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? - le preguntó con suavidad, sacándola de ese trance en el que había caído y provocándole un ligero sobresalto.

- Nada, no es nada... - intentó excusarse Lisa, pero su actuación fue muy poco convincente, y el piloto se ocupó de hacérselo saber.

- Vamos Hayes, conozco esa cara... estás nerviosa - rió Rick, aprovechando la ocasión para besarla en la mejilla, sonriendo con ternura al notar que ella se sonrojaba ante aquel gesto... eran esos instantes de ternura en los que él podía ver a la verdadera Lisa Hayes los que hacían que se enamorara cada vez más de ella.

- ¡No!

- Me corrijo, estás aterrada de los nervios. ¿Qué sucede? - insistió él, pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Lisa en un gesto de aliento.

- Es sólo que... estaba pensando que...

- Vamos...

- Pensaba que esta es la primera vez que nos invitan a algún lado... como pareja - dijo por fin, dejando salir aquella reflexión que la había intrigado y enloquecido desde que Rick le había comunicado dos días atrás que los Sterling los habían invitado a una cena a su camarote, con el objetivo de celebrar que por primera vez los cuatro coincidían en una noche libre.

Al escuchar lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo y al ver la expresión en su rostro, Rick sintió que se derretiría de ternura allí mismo, y acercándola a él con más fuerza le dijo en aquella voz baja y susurrante que él reservaba sólo para ella...

- La primera de muchas, preciosa... la primera de muchas.

Ella sonrió una de sus sonrisas lentas, alzándose para besar a Rick en la mejilla, moviéndose luego a los labios del piloto, los cuales besó con suavidad e inocencia, disfrutando al sentir un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Rick.

- Nunca había hecho esto con... - comenzó Lisa, deteniéndose con prudencia antes de nombrar a Karl, y obligándose a mirar a Rick a los ojos. - Nunca había hecho esto en mi vida.

Ahora era el turno de Rick de salir de aquel trance en el que había caído luego del beso, y en cuanto lo hizo sonrió comprensivamente, entendiendo por fin lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Lisa...

- No te preocupes, nada va a salir mal. Con tu encanto y mi sentido del humor, saldrá todo de maravillas. Además... son Max y Miriya... son amigos.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame - respondió Lisa en voz baja.

Rick simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin dar mucha importancia a todo el incidente.

- ¿Por qué? Esto es terreno nuevo para mí también... - admitió por fin Rick, haciendo que Lisa sintiera que se le quitaba un peso de encima al ver que, a su manera tan especial, Rick había sentido exactamente lo mismo...

- Gracias, Rick... por todo.

- Ni lo menciones, te mereces todo lo que pueda hacer por ti - contestó Rick antes de volverla a besar en la mejilla con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

- Con eso de lado, sólo queda preocuparnos por la comida de Miriya - trató de cambiar de tema Lisa, sonriendo para darle a entender a Rick que sólo estaba bromeando acerca de la dueña de casa.

- Yo no me haría mucho problema por eso - respondió Rick con aquella seguridad y despreocupación que lo caracterizaban. - No debe ser tan mala, basta ver a Max.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rick se volteó para explicarle a Lisa, sin dejar de sostener las bolsas con comida.

- Tú conoces a Max, es un tipo resistente. Aunque para serte sincero - la sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por una inesperada expresión de preocupación, - estas últimas semanas lo he visto un poco pálido... pero no deja de ser sólido como un roble.

- Me alegro... - contestó Lisa, dando a entender que si estaba sintiendo algo, no era precisamente alegría ante aquellas palabras.

- En serio, es un tipo resistente... lo usamos todas las mañanas para que pruebe la consistencia y pureza de los fluidos de lubricación de los Veritech. Es nuestro catador de aceites...

- ¡Rick!

- No te atormentes, amor. Son personas normales como nosotros dos... - dijo Rick para darle seguridad y tranquilidad a Lisa, segundos antes de llamar a la puerta de los Sterling.

Escasos instantes después, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, revelando ante los dos jóvenes oficiales el rostro sonriente e inesperadamente hospitalario de Miriya Parino-Sterling.

- ¡Rick, Lisa, bienvenidos! - los saludó la Zentraedi con una sonrisa efusiva de oreja a oreja y acercándose para abrazarlos.

- ¡Hola, Mir! ¿Cómo estás? - le respondieron a coro Rick y Lisa en cuanto terminó el abrazo, un tanto estupefactos ante la efusividad de Miriya.

- Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? Por favor, pasen, pasen... - dijo Miriya, haciendo gestos para que sus invitados entraran en el camarote. - Gracias por traer comida, qué atentos que son... déjenme llevarla hasta la cocineta - ofreció la dueña de casa, tomando las bolsas de las manos de sus invitados y desapareciendo en dirección a la cocineta.

En cuanto Rick y Lisa quedaron solos en la sala de estar, sintieron que se quedaban sin sangre en el rostro... y rezaron por que no se les notara en el rostro la completa estupefacción que los había embargado al comprobar el estado inmaculado de ese camarote. Todo, desde el suelo hasta los muebles, daba la impresión de brillar, relucir y estar perfectamente limpio, maravillando a los jóvenes invitados hasta el punto de quedar atónitos.

Era aún más impresionante para Rick, quien conoció el camarote que Max había ocupado previo a su casamiento... ya que era plenamente consciente de que su amigo jamás había mantenido su camarote con semejante grado de limpieza.

- Corrijo lo dicho - murmuró Rick al contemplar el camarote de los Sterling, sin salir de su asombro. - No son personas normales.

Al dar una segunda mirada a todo el lugar y comprobar una vez más hasta qué punto el lugar sencillamente brillaba de limpio, Rick sintió una repentina inquietud en todo su cuerpo, y se sujetó del brazo de Lisa como si en lugar de haber entrado a un camarote militar, hubiera penetrado en un bosque tenebroso.

- No son normales en absoluto... me dan miedo, Lisa... mucho miedo.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, la figura sonriente de Max Sterling apareció entre ellos para darles la bienvenida, vistiendo una camiseta azul y pantalones jeans. Había algo en la expresión de Max que dejó perplejo a Rick; él sabía que su amigo acababa de salir de un largo patrullaje hacía apenas tres horas y tenía todos los signos de estar agotado... pero a pesar de eso, se lo veía feliz y despreocupado.

No cayó en la cuenta, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro que viera cotidianamente a Rick, que ésa era la misma expresión que el Líder Skull solía portar desde hacía varias semanas... desde que sus tardes ya no eran tan solitarias.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?

- Muy bien, Max, muchas gracias por la invitación... - respondió alegremente Lisa.

Por su parte, Rick no podía dejar de maravillarse de la limpieza del lugar; en los dos años que llevaba en el servicio, jamás había visto un camarote de piloto que estuviera en esas condiciones... y menos uno compartido por dos pilotos de combate.

- De maravilla, Max... - agregó Rick antes de cambiar de tema: - ¿Qué pasó con el camarote? Se ve demasiado lim-- ¡¡OUCH!!

- ¡Rick! - exclamó Lisa, satisfecha de que su codazo oportuno hubiera cortado la frase (y la respiración) de Rick antes de seguir.

- Mir quería que estuviera... presentable - fue la respuesta de Max, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "presentable" - así que entre los dos le dimos una buena limpieza antes de que llegaran.

Rick silbó sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! No se equivocan cuando dicen que la vida de casado es una revolución.

- Dímelo a mí, jefe... - murmuró Max sonando como si estuviera frustrado, aunque la sonrisa de pura felicidad que llevaba en el rostro lo desmentía por completo. - Dímelo a mí...

Ya para ese momento, Miriya había regresado de la cocineta, portando en una mano una bandeja con los sandwiches que había comprado Lisa, y en la otra la botella de Petite Cola de Rick, con cuatro vasos de plástico apilados sobre el pico de la botella.

En rigor, y muy a pesar de la preparación obsesiva de Miriya, aquello no resultó ser en absoluto una cena, sino una reunión de amigos y compañeros de trabajo. La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila y amena, con una conversación fluida e interesante entre los cuatro, respecto de los temas más variados: la vida militar, las maravillas y vicisitudes del matrimonio, las experiencias y anécdotas de sus respectivas líneas de trabajo, los rumores... incluso chistes, muchos de ellos nacidos de improviso para picarse mutuamente la cresta, y que provocaban la risa de todos los presentes, excepción hecha del que era burlado en aquel momento.

Los pasos en falso sociales de Miriya eran motivo de risa por partida doble: tanto por los comentarios en sí como por las caras que ponía Max ante cada uno de ellos.

Pero a eso de las nueve de la noche, los sandwiches ya habían desaparecido y de las papas fritas apenas quedaban migas... Viendo que a todos se les estaba abriendo el apetito, Miriya recordó que en la cocina tenía una pizza congelada que sólo necesitaba unos minutos de calentada, y decidió que bien podía ir aportando algo más sustancioso para cenar.

Además, era la oportunidad para probar algunas ideas que tenía respecto de los condimentos de la pizza.

- Iré a la cocina a preparar la pizza - dijo Miriya, poniéndose de pie y caminando raudamente hacia la cocina, sobresaltando tanto a Max como a sus invitados.

- Te doy una mano, querida.

Dicho eso, Max se puso de pie para después agacharse y tomar un matafuego portátil, el cual había estado convenientemente colocado bajo la silla del camarote.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rick, Max se limitó a encogerse de hombros, demostrando al mismo tiempo infinito amor e infinita resignación, momentos antes de partir en dirección a la cocineta.

- Es esto o pedir un camarote nuevo todos los días, jefe - susurró Max antes de desaparecer en la cocineta con el matafuegos bien firme en sus manos.

Rick y Lisa habían quedado solos en la sala de estar, sin otro sonido más que los ruidos que provenían de la cocina... los sonidos de la batalla culinaria de los Sterling en su apogeo.

- ¿Qué piensas de ellos dos, amor? - sonrió Rick al cabo de unos segundos, aprovechando la oportunidad para pasar la mano por detrás del cuello de Lisa y acariciar su piel.

Volteándose para mirar a su novio, los labios de Lisa dibujaron una sonrisa tenue, mientras sus ojos chispeaban con un brillo divertido.

- Están locos de remate, listos para el manicomio, y no estoy segura de si son una amenaza mayor para nosotros o para el enemigo... y si sobrevivimos a esta cena, me encantaría que la repitiéramos algún día.

Rick rió suavemente, acercándose lentamente a Lisa hasta poder sentir sin esfuerzo el aroma de su cabello y de su piel recién bañada... sensaciones que hacían que se estremeciera por dentro sin control y que poco a poco lo hacían perder la razón.

- Me alegro... - se limitó a decir Rick.

- Rick Hunter ¿vas a robarme un beso? - le preguntó Lisa, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo en el momento en que Rick comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Con uno me conformo, aunque preferiría más... - fue todo lo que dijo él antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a besarla tiernamente.

- Eres incorregible - fue lo último que dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar.

Por unos breves instantes, los dos jóvenes se olvidaron de que estaban en medio de una cena, y aquel beso que compartían se convirtió poco a poco en algo más excitante y apasionado. Ya a punto de perder la compostura, Rick estaba a punto de hacer aquel beso más profundo cuando tuvo la desagradable sensación de que había alguien mirándolo...

- Rick, ya sé que tienes hambre, ¿pero no te parece que sería preferible esperar a la pizza en lugar de morder la boca de Lisa?

Sorprendidos en medio del acto, tanto Rick como Lisa se separaron a toda velocidad, y voltearon para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Miriya, quien los contemplaba con una expresión que era una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión... a tal punto que ni Rick ni Lisa podían asegurar si ella estaba divertida o intrigada por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡La pizza está lista! - canturreó Max, quien había aparecido al lado de su esposa, portando una bandeja con porciones de pizza.

Prefiriendo no decir nada -sus rostros sonrojados ya lo decían todo- Rick y Lisa se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras Max apoyaba la bandeja en la mesa. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados, cada uno se sirvió una porción.

Rick y Lisa encararon las porciones de pizza que tenían enfrente con algo de inquietud... era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un plato que había pasado por las manos de Miriya. En oportunidades anteriores, Rick le había contado a Lisa acerca de los primeros intentos de Miriya de "cocinar café", y si bien en ese momento Lisa había reaccionado con carcajadas ante el relato de Rick, la cosa era muy diferente ahora que tenía que probar su comida en vivo y en directo.

Los dos dieron el primer mordisco de manera lenta, como no queriendo tentar su suerte, esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa... pero para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que era una de las pizzas más deliciosas que hubieran probado en su vida; los siguientes mordiscos fueron más rápidos, y antes de lo que creían ya habían terminado con sus porciones, sintiendo hambre de más.

- ¡Miriya, esta pizza está deliciosa! - dijo Rick con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo sonidos de que le había gustado mucho la porción que había comido.

- Estoy de acuerdo - la felicitó Lisa tras terminar su primera porción. - Tiene un ingrediente que nunca le había notado antes... ¿qué le pusiste?

- Chocolate.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron al instante, reemplazadas por ojos abiertos como platos y bocas contraídas en rictus de incredulidad, mientras Max, fiel al lado de su esposa, no podía reprimir una risa ante las expresiones que estaban poniendo sus amigos, estupefactos ante el hecho de haber comido una pizza condimentada con chocolate... y sobrevivido para contarlo.

Poniendo su mejor cara de "ni modo", Rick se sirvió una segunda porción, razonando que si la primera había estado deliciosa, ¿qué podía cambiar el saber cuál había sido el ingrediente secreto? Por su parte, y para no quedar atrás, Lisa decidió hacer lo propio con otra porción... y al cabo de unos instantes ya ni les importaba haber descubierto algunos de los secretos culinarios de Miriya Parino-Sterling.

Mientras los cuatro amigos continuaban comiendo, la charla derivó hacia los vuelos de patrullaje que Rick y Max habían realizado aquel día, que como venía siendo costumbre, habían derivado en viajes de un lugar a otro de la región para prestar apoyo en innumerables tareas que iban desde la asistencia a los refugiados hasta el apoyo a las primeras operaciones de reconstrucción urbana.

Y como ya era costumbre, ocho o diez horas de vuelo diarias resultaban agotadoras aún para personas amantes del vuelo como Rick Hunter y Max Sterling.

- Oooooh... después de lo que patrullamos hoy, me temo que voy a terminar soñando con planes de vuelo - murmuró Max.

- Te entiendo, hermano - le dijo Rick con un gesto comprensivo, mientras atacaba otro pedazo de pizza. - Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto... pero esta noche preferiría soñar con cualquier cosa antes que con un avión.

- ¿Como por ejemplo Lisa? - rió Max, guiñando un ojo a sus amigos.

- Sterling... - le advirtió Rick con un gesto severo... gesto que se suavizó hasta convertirse en una mirada embobada cuando vio la sonrisa enorme y el rostro sonrojado de su novia.

- Espero que ella te provoque mejores sueños que los que les causa a las figuras religiosas micronianas, Rick - dijo Miriya con una enorme e inocente sonrisa... a la vez que Rick se atragantaba con la pizza al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡¿Qué?! - contestó Rick en cuanto pudo tragar la porción rebelde de pizza, taladrando a Miriya con una mirada de total confusión.

Sentado al lado de la orgullosa Zentraedi, Max se quedó perplejo al comienzo, pero luego un destello de entendimiento iluminó su rostro... parecía estar aterrado, y se inclinó sobre el oído de su esposa para susurrarle y suplicarle:

- Mir, por favor...

- Si no te molesta la pregunta, Miriya... ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el Líder Skull, ya más calmado e intrigado.

- Pues la teniente Leeds suele decir que Lisa le provoca pesadillas a Lucifer... - respondió con candidez Miriya, para luego buscar confirmación en su esposo: - ¿No es ésa la personificación del mal en las religiones micronianas, amor?

Max quedó congelado, Rick estupefacto y Lisa muda.

Se hizo el silencio en aquel camarote... y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en la comandante Lisa Hayes, de quien esperaban una reacción volcánica e incontenible a aquel comentario.

- Con que... eso dice Vanessa... - se limitó a decir Lisa, entrecerrando sus ojos, que parecían brillar con un resplandor furioso que contrastaba con su rostro pálido y cerrando los puños en una expresión de furia que no logró convencer a nadie..., mucho menos a Rick, quien se lanzó a reír una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, seguido luego por los Sterling.

- ¿Así que el diablo tiene pesadillas contigo, amor? Sabía que metías miedo, pero no para tanto...

- No me provoques, Hunter... - fue el intento de respuesta de Lisa, segundos antes de sumarse ella también a la risotada general.

Pasaron algunos minutos más de amena conversación entre los cuatro amigos cuando Lisa miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado las once de la noche... definitivamente se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y a todos les esperaba una jornada de trabajo bastante ajetreada al día siguiente.

- Diablos Rick, mira la hora que es...

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Rick tras revisar él mismo su reloj, y ayudando a Lisa a ponerse de pie. - Max, Miriya, muchas gracias por todo... la comida estuvo deliciosa. ¡Tenemos que repetir esto alguna otra vez!

- ¡Aguarden, no se vayan!... Traeré el postre - dijo Miriya, levantándose una vez más para correr en dirección a la cocineta, gritando mientras tanto: - Es una sorpresa... lo preparé yo misma.

Mientras regresaban a sentarse para no despreciar la hospitalidad de sus amigos, las miradas aterradas de Rick y Lisa se cruzaron, y en ese instante los dos elevaron una plegaria silenciosa y compartida.

"_¡¿Postre?!..._"

La expresión traviesa que los dos vieron en el rostro de Max no hizo nada por calmar la repentina ansiedad que los había embargado.

"_Que Dios nos ayude..._"

* * *

**Martes 2 de agosto de 2011**

Desde hacía unas semanas, el penthouse del Hotel Centinel se había convertido en un avispero de actividad.

Hacía ya tres semanas que se había anunciado con bombos y platillos una gira de conciertos de Minmei, como parte de un gran programa artístico de beneficencia, concebido de manera conjunta entre el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y varios miembros de la comunidad artística con el fin de mantener y elevar la moral de la población.

Desde luego, la Señorita Macross no se iba a quedar afuera de semejante evento... eso sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que se trataría de la primera gira real de Minmei; por primera vez ella cantaría ante un auditorio que no fuera el de Ciudad Macross. En esa gira se jugaba el estrellato real de Minmei a nivel mundial, dándole la oportunidad de dejar de ser una estrella enorme en su propia tierra para convertirse en un fenómeno artístico con mayor alcance.

Lo que significaba que nada debía quedar al azar.

Prácticamente cualquier superficie plana del lugar servía como estantería improvisada, sosteniendo papeles y cajas de todos los tamaños y tipos. Todo el staff de Minmei, ese verdadero ejército que hacía posible cada concierto de la Señorita Macross, entraba y salía del penthouse, partiendo en diversas misiones y llegando con informes y respuestas de proveedores de equipos y materiales, o de transportistas, o de cualquier otro agente externo que fuera necesario para el éxito de la gira.

En cierta manera, no dejaba de ser algo muy parecido al caos organizado de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, aunque muy probablemente Lynn Kyle considerara semejante comparación como un insulto y una ofensa a sus ideales.

Como agente de su prima Minmei, Kyle había sido la fuerza impulsora detrás de todo aquel despliegue de energía y movimiento. Su energía era la que movía todo el proceso y la que ayudaba a poner en marcha a los miembros del equipo, y sus dotes organizativas, bastante desconocidas incluso para él, habían salido a la luz, demostrando ser invaluables para el arduo trabajo de organizar la gira.

Si le preguntaban a los miembros del equipo, esa energía y capacidad hacía más tolerable el carácter bastante difícil de Kyle... por no decir que, si de Minmei dependiera, no habrían llegado siquiera a hacer el anuncio de la gira.

Cuando estaba en el penthouse, la artista principal pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, sin dar señales de vida. Sólo salía de allí para mantener esporádicas discusiones con su equipo, o para las prácticas con su banda, o para las muy ocasionales entrevistas que concedía a la MBS o a alguno de los otros medios de comunicación de Ciudad Macross.

Luego de la debacle que había sido su aparición en "Tras Bastidores" hacía poco más de un mes, Lynn Minmei se había vuelto extremadamente recelosa de los periodistas y sus preguntas... a tal punto que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que había accedido a alguna entrevista.

Estaba apagada, casi indolente, sin ganas de aportar nada...

"_Mejor que siga así_", pensó Kyle tras mirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Minmei. Los asuntos que él estaba discutiendo difícilmente fueran del interés de Minmei.

Si bien aquella tarde el lugar seguía tapizado de papeles relativos a la inminente gira de Minmei, las personas que estaban trabajando tenían muy poco que ver con la organización de un tour de conciertos, excepto en lo que eso pudiera servir a sus propósitos.

Además de la organización oficial de la gira, Kyle había aprovechado para incluir a sus nuevos "socios" en todo el proceso. Habían mantenido numerosas reuniones durante las últimas semanas, y Kyle había descubierto en ellos intereses comunes... e igual veneración por los ideales de paz y no violencia que lo animaban. Aquella gente le daba a Kyle lo que había buscado con desesperación desde el día de la batalla final: la posibilidad de hacer algo en nombre de sus ideales.

Algo que no fuera simplemente aportar su granito de arena para el pan y circo que los señores militares de la Tierra preparaban para mantener entretenidos a sus súbditos.

Sentado al lado de Kyle, Rudolf Spier daba la impresión de estar muy ocupado revisando el cronograma tentativo de actuaciones de Minmei. De tanto en tanto, Spier levantaba la vista para observar a Kyle mientras hablaba con alguno de sus colegas, generalmente aprovechando para lanzarse en alguna perorata apasionada sobre los ideales, la paz y la crueldad de los militares.

Observándolo y escuchando la pasión que le ponía a todo, Spier sentía dentro suyo un impulso poderoso a seguir a aquel joven carismático, un impulso que casi lo sobrepasaba.

Casi.

Y era por eso, y por muchas otras virtudes, que Sean Brent había insistido en contactar a Kyle. Virtudes que se habían hecho manifiestas para Rudolf Spier durante aquellas semanas de trabajo.

"_Tanta energía, tanto carisma, tanto idealismo, tanta pasión... y tan poco criterio para acompañarlo_" pensó con sorna Spier. Por suerte, estaban ellos para aportarle a Kyle el criterio que necesitaba... obviamente como contrapartida de la posibilidad invaluable que les ofrecía aquel joven agitador de tener una audiencia mucho mayor.

En cierta manera, era una lástima que la mayoría de las ideas de Kyle fueran idioteces impracticables. Tanto Spier como Brent eran hombres maduros y curtidos, que conocían bien lo dura que podía ser la realidad... aprendiendo, a diferencia del intenso Lynn Kyle, que el hecho de que la realidad no se ajustara a los ideales era precisamente lo que hacía que la realidad fuera... real.

"_Si tan sólo este nuevo Gobierno se comportara como debiera, si tuviera alguna verdadera idea de la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos... no tendríamos que recurrir a estrellas fugaces como ésta_", pensó Spier mientras Kyle proponía nuevos cambios en el cronograma de conciertos.

- Pero si agregamos conciertos en los campos de refugiados de la Columbia Británica, no nos dejará suficiente tiempo para los que ya están programados en los campos de Mexicali y Ciudad Juárez... - objetó Spier, en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a Kyle.

- ¡Podemos hacer esos conciertos sin ningún problema, señor Spier! - exclamó Kyle, para luego decir: - ¿O no se supone que tenemos que llegar lejos con nuestro mensaje de paz?

Spier estuvo a punto de responderle algo a ese jovencito, pero el sonido de la puerta del penthouse abriéndose lo cortó a mitad de pensar una respuesta.

- Tal vez quieran agregar Denver a su recorrido de conciertos - dijo Sean Brent haciendo su entrada en el penthouse del Centinel, blandiendo triunfalmente una pequeña hoja de papel en su mano. - Acaba de ocurrir algo muy interesante en esa ciudad...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kyle, yendo entre Brent y Spier con la mirada. - ¿Qué ocurrió en Denver?

* * *

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - explotó Maistroff con incredulidad, irguiéndose como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

El hombre sobre quien había caído la furia del jefe del Estado Mayor era un funcionario civil del Gobierno que estaba presentando un informe ante las personas reunidas en la oficina privada del almirante Gloval. El hombre tenía toda la apariencia de ser alguien a quien se le había dado la innoble tarea de colocarle el cascabel al gato... y el papel del gato en aquella historia estaba siendo desempeñado admirablemente por el irascible Stanislav Maistroff.

- La resolución fue firmada por todo el Consejo Municipal de la ciudad en sesión secreta... fue una votación unánime. Esta mañana a las 0800 horas fue presentada ante el representante del GTU... solicitando expresamente que sea elevada al plenario del Consejo de Gobierno lo antes posible.

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Gloval, sosteniendo su pipa mientras permanecía sentado, taladrando con la mirada al funcionario. Por su parte, sintiéndose amedrentado, el funcionario tomó un papel de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que en él estaba escrito:

- Básicamente, protestan que no le estamos dando los suministros que solicitan para el abastecimiento y reconstrucción de la ciudad, y nos piden formalmente que solucionemos sus problemas y que seamos sinceros a la hora de dialogar...

Tras concluir la lectura, el único sonido que se escuchó en aquella oficina fue el crujido del papel al ser doblado una vez más por el funcionario, antes de regresarlo al bolsillo.

Los allí presentes, que además de Gloval, Luan y Maistroff incluían a altos funcionarios del Consejo y del Gabinete del GTU, quedaron en silencio, considerando cuidadosamente las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

Era una situación que se veía venir desde hacía un tiempo.

Denver, al igual que un número limitado de grandes ciudades, había logrado escapar relativamente indemne del bombardeo de la flota de Dolza... si se podía considerar como "relativamente indemne" toda la gama de posibilidades que no fueran el haber sido convertidas en cráteres. Muchas de estas ciudades habían logrado sostenerse a pesar de la devastación, garantizando un mínimo de albergue, servicios básicos y atención para sus ciudadanos, a la vez que conservando sus autoridades locales (y en el caso de las que eran capitales nacionales, como por ejemplo Pretoria, Canberra, Estocolmo y Buenos Aires, también sus autoridades nacionales) y algún mínimo de capacidad industrial y productiva.

El problema surgió por varios motivos: al ser verdaderos oasis en medio de la devastación, las ciudades sobrevivientes naturalmente habían atraído hordas de refugiados procedentes de las regiones circundantes, a tal punto que en algunas de ellas se había llegado incluso a duplicar la población. Como medida desesperada para evitar el colapso de aquellas ciudades, el GTU había ordenado el despliegue de unidades militares para regular el ingreso descontrolado de refugiados, implantando severas restricciones e instalando puestos de control en cada acceso.

Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada con los refugiados que habían llegado durante los primeros y caóticos días del post-holocausto; las ciudades ahora experimentaban una superpoblación que exigía sus recursos casi hasta el límite. El GTU, como lo podían atestiguar los funcionarios responsables en esas cuestiones, había hecho casi lo imposible para satisfacer las necesidades de las ciudades... a la vez que buscaban hacer lo propio con las de los campos de refugiados. Considerando que al menos las ciudades estaban en condiciones relativamente mejores que las de los campos de refugiados, el GTU había debido anteponer en algunas circunstancias las necesidades de los campos a las de las ciudades, lo que redundaba en asignaciones de provisiones a las ciudades que no alcanzaban en muchos casos a satisfacer sus necesidades.

Esto había provocado discusiones cada vez más agrias entre los funcionarios del GTU y las autoridades de las ciudades por lo relacionado a la distribución de recursos. En rigor de verdad, ambos lados tenían razón: el GTU la tenía al afirmar que la desesperada situación humanitaria en los campos de refugiados demandaba soluciones urgentes e incluso draconianas, y las ciudades la tenían al decir que simplemente no daban a basto para sostener a sus millones de habitantes con lo que tenían disponible y con lo que el GTU les podía asignar. Hasta entonces, las discusiones se habían mantenido en un plano estrictamente secreto, de modo tal que no se pusiera en riesgo la estabilidad tan necesaria para la reconstrucción.

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado... y la ciudad de Denver acababa de manifestar públicamente sus objeciones a las acciones del GTU, elevando una protesta formal al más alto nivel.

- Pensé que ya le habíamos explicado al alcalde de Denver lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué cree, que con algo como eso va a lograr diferentes resultados? - murmuró Maistroff, deteniéndose al escuchar que la puerta de la oficina se abría súbitamente, dejando pasar a otro funcionario civil que entraba como alma que llevaba el diablo.

- Ya no es solamente Denver, señor... - comenzó a explicar el funcionario, interrumpiendo súbitamente al brigadier Maistroff.

- ¿Qué otras ciudades? - preguntó Luan con una voz inusualmente calma... que en él era un signo que denotaba creciente preocupación.

- Nueva York, Buenos Aires, Johannesburgo y Melbourne... todas ellas acaban de elevar protestas formales a los comandos militares regionales.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - estalló Luan, mientras uno de sus ministros empalidecía ante la noticia.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que no lo comprenden? ¿Qué diablos está pasando en esas ciudades? - dijo Maistroff alzando la voz casi a los gritos, levantando las manos al cielo en señal de rabia.

Un carraspeo seco y una orden aún más seca del almirante interrumpieron la diatriba del Jefe de Estado Mayor.

- Brigadier Maistroff... tranquilícese.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Maistroff accedió a la orden del almirante, y su porte volvió a una postura calmada, aunque tensa.

- Muy bien, tenemos que resolver esto - dijo Luan mirando a sus ministros. - Creo que sería conveniente una reunión con los alcaldes de esas ciudades... lo antes posible.

- ¿Está seguro de que eso vaya a funcionar, Tommy? - preguntó Gloval arqueando una ceja, mientras por dentro deseaba que, entre las personas que estaban allí, estuviera Lisa, en cuyo juicio y sentido común siempre podía confiar...

- Creo que funcionará, Henry. Por un lado, les demostraremos que tenemos voluntad de escuchar sus reclamos y considerarlos siempre y cuando sean razonables.

- Daremos la impresión de estar cediendo - opinó Maistroff.

- No... porque pienso llamar a todos los alcaldes de las grandes ciudades, brigadier - le replicó Luan disfrutando la sorpresa que había provocado con ese comentario en Maistroff... e incluso en Gloval.

- ¡¿A todos?! - exclamó con candidez uno de los ministros.

- Sí, a todos.

Por sus caras, los militares y ministros no comprendían el razonamiento del Presidente, de modo que se puso a explicar mejor su punto.

- Esta situación puede ser explosiva, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es matar esto en la cuna. Si llamamos a todos ellos, demostraremos que el problema nos preocupa sea donde sea que se presente... a la vez que evitamos dar impresiones equivocadas si sólo llamamos a los que elevaron protestas formales. Tenemos que hacerles entender que por ahora no podemos satisfacer todas sus solicitudes... al menos mientras sigamos teniendo cientos de millones de personas en campos de refugiados.

Los funcionarios pensaron en silencio lo que el presidente Luan les estaba dando a considerar, y varias cabezas asintieron poco a poco, en señal de estar de acuerdo con la propuesta.

Por su parte, Tommy Luan no se había quedado quieto, y seguía considerando alternativas que hicieran más factible el llegar a una solución.

- ¿Etienne, cómo marcha la construcción de las ciudades?

- Mejor de lo que pensábamos, señor - le respondió el ministro de Infraestructura, Etienne Kanagwe. - Hemos encontrado algunos tumbos en el camino, pero siempre dentro de lo previsible. Por supuesto, estamos empezando con la infraestructura básica; plantas de energía, edificios públicos y de servicios, trazado de calles... aún faltan meses antes de poder trasladar habitantes allí, pero vamos en la dirección correcta... por no decir que en algunas partes incluso estamos adelantados a lo previsto, con ahorro en el uso de recursos.

- ¿Ahorro de recursos? ¿Qué esperas para decirme a qué se debe, Etienne?

- La idea de usar las naves Zentraedi como fuente de materiales ha sido maravillosa - admitió el ministro de Infraestructura. - Nos ha abierto las puertas a recursos libremente disponibles y rápidamente utilizables. Prácticamente ha hecho innecesario el transporte de metales para la construcción... y no tengo que decirles lo que eso significa en materia de disponibilidad de metal y capacidades de transporte.

- ¿Cómo es eso del transporte? - preguntó el ministro de Distribución.

- Al no tener que estar constantemente transportando metal de construcción de un lugar a otro, eso aumenta la disponibilidad de aviones de transporte para otras cosas...

- ¿Ven? Ahí tenemos algo para ofrecerles a los alcaldes - sonrió Luan, inflándose de orgullo ante el profesionalismo de su gabinete. - Más material de construcción para sus obras de ingeniería, y más aviones disponibles para mejorar la distribución de suministros. E incluso les podemos ofrecer ayuda para usar los cascos de las naves Zentraedi que hayan caído por allí si aún les falta algo. Creo que eso será bastante atractivo para lograr la colaboración de los alcaldes y evitar que se repitan situaciones como éstas.

- Parece tener mucha fe en esto, Tommy - dijo Gloval.

- Fui alcalde una vez, Henry... entiendo las cosas que pasan por la mente de estas personas. Créame... yo soy el más adecuado para hablar con ellos.

Gloval meneó la cabeza, sonriendo; trabajar con Tommy Luan le había hecho descubrir un respeto creciente por las capacidades y tenacidad del pequeño ex-alcalde de Ciudad Macross. Si él se sentía capaz de hacer algo, el almirante le tendría fe a su palabra.

- Si nos disculpa, almirante... - dijo Luan tras mirar a sus ministros. - Tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos que esto salga bien, así que nos retiramos.

- Por supuesto, presidente. Que tenga un muy buen día.

Asintiendo y agradeciendo la gentileza del almirante, Luan y sus ministros dejaron en tropel la oficina de Gloval, ansiosos ante la posibilidad de resolver alguna crisis antes de que les explotara en la cara.

- Cambiando de tema, señor... el reporte de satélite de Alaska que ordenó - dijo Maistroff en cuanto Luan y sus funcionarios se hubieran retirado, apoyando sobre el escritorio una carpeta con el emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Gracias, brigadier.

Tomando el reporte en sus manos, el almirante Gloval comenzó a leerlo, estudiando con cuidado las imágenes satelitales y los resultados de análisis que habían venido adjuntados con ellas.

- Mmm... Parece que va más rápido de lo que pensábamos - se limitó a decir con un dejo de sorpresa Gloval tras leer los resúmenes ejecutivos de aquel reporte.

El comentario de Gloval no era algo trivial; a pesar de su escasa población, Alaska había sido la región más bombardeada por la flota Zentraedi durante el ataque. Mientras algunas regiones del globo habían escapado sólo con un bombardeo liviano -y otras extremadamente afortunadas no sufrieron ningún daño-, Alaska había sido sometida a una interminable y devastadora andanada de armas Reflex. Existía una razón para semejante ensañamiento: el Gran Cañón.

Luego de perder dos quintos de su flota a causa del primer y único disparo de aquella arma, Dolza había hecho de su destrucción una prioridad absoluta, ordenando a una división de su flota que convirtieran a esa región en polvo a cualquier costo, con tal de evitar un segundo disparo.

El resultado de aquel bombardeo salvaje había sido macabro en su brutalidad: menos de trescientas personas habían sido encontradas con vida en toda Alaska, y casi toda la región había quedado irradiada a tal punto que los equipos de restauradores ecológicos del doctor Lang habían calculado que era preferible esperar diez años antes de siquiera intentar alguna clase de restauración ecológica. Para todos los propósitos prácticos, Alaska había sido convertida en una zona muerta.

De modo que para Gloval y Maistroff, la noticia de que la radiación ambiental en Alaska había bajado en un 30 en el último mes era sin lugar a dudas algo de lo más sorprendente.

- Así es, almirante. Si bien siguen siendo más altos de lo normal--

- Al igual que en el resto del mundo... - murmuró el almirante Gloval, quien había mirado de reojo uno de los mapas colgados en su oficina, que indicaba los niveles de radiación ambiental en todo el mundo.

Maistroff no se amilanó por esa referencia; como miembro del Consejo al igual que Gloval, él estaba perfectamente al tanto de la gravedad del actual predicamento de la Tierra.

- Ya es relativamente tolerable para que podamos enviar equipos de búsqueda - concluyó.

La expresión de Gloval se tornó sombría, y la enorme gorra blanca cayó sobre sus ojos mientras se hundía en el sillón de su escritorio, como si estuviera abrumado por una carga de conciencia demasiado difícil de sobrellevar.

- Esperemos que sea así, brigadier... - murmuró con voz queda el almirante. - No quisiera una repetición de lo que pasó con la última misión a Alaska.

En efecto, un par de días después del bombardeo, se había enviado una misión de rescate desde el portaaviones _Heracles_ a los restos de la Base Alaska para rescatar a cualquier sobreviviente que pudiera ser encontrado. De hecho, y para gran sorpresa de prácticamente todos los que habían estado al tanto de la misión, se había podido rescatar a medio centenar de personas de entre los escombros. Se trataba de personal que había estado asignado a los puestos exteriores de la Base, muy lejos de las estructuras centrales y del Gran Cañón, y que por su ubicación (generalmente en bunkers periféricos, enterrados a gran profundidad) se habían salvado de lo peor del bombardeo... y habían recibido protección contra la radiación letal que vino después.

No fue ese el caso de muchos de los rescatistas del _Heracles_... ya que en su denodada búsqueda de sobrevivientes se habían atrevido a descender por los restos del Gran Cañón, penetrando en las secciones más irradiadas de la Base Alaska aún a sabiendas del riesgo corrido. Al regreso al portaaviones, cuarenta de los rescatistas comenzaron a presentar síntomas de envenenamiento radiactivo agudo, siendo necesario un tratamiento médico urgente para mantenerlos con vida. Muchos de los rescatistas, tratados adecuadamente, pudieron sobrevivir y seguir adelante.

Diecinueve de ellos no pudieron hacerlo.

- Soy consciente de los riesgos, señor, - se defendió Maistroff, permitiéndose una expresión dura ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido durante la misión anterior - y sería el último en negarlos, sin embargo, creo que esta misión puede ser muy importante para nuestros propósitos.

- ¿Qué sugiere entonces, brigadier Maistroff?

- Sugiero que enviemos equipos de ingenieros y técnicos para rescatar todo lo que se pueda de la Base Alaska. Hablé con el coronel Tagliavini, y tiene un par de equipos de trabajo disponibles para la misión. Debe haber muchas cosas allí que nos pueden ser útiles en estos momentos: material militar, documentación oficial... La Base Alaska era la principal instalación militar de la Tierra, almirante... si hay algo que podamos aprovechar, debemos hacerlo, aunque más no sea para catalogar lo que podamos extraer de allí más tarde, con más recursos.

Gloval se hundió en la silla, leyendo cuidadosamente, palabra por palabra, la escueta propuesta de misión que Maistroff le había alcanzado junto con el informe de radiación en Alaska.

- Entiendo... - murmuró Gloval en cuanto terminó de leer el documento, deteniéndose especialmente en la sección de "Costos Potenciales"... la forma elegante que tenían las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida de referirse a posibles muertes, heridas e incapacidades.

Con movimientos lentos, el almirante se incorporó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y acomodándose la gorra. Por su parte, estando de pie junto al escritorio, el brigadier Maistroff esperaba con ansiedad creciente una respuesta, y pocos segundos después la obtuvo.

- Dígale al coronel Tagliavini que la misión ha sido aprobada, Maistroff... y dígale a los que vayan a Alaska que les deseo la mayor de las suertes.

Haciendo un saludo militar, Maistroff se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Gloval solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Viernes 5 de agosto de 2011**

Rodeados por la desolación inmisericorde del post-Holocausto, un puñado de personas tan disímiles como determinadas estaba intentando rehacer un poco de humanidad en medio de la devastación.

Un equipo de ingenieros militares y civiles, junto con arquitectos, médicos y demás especialistas, además de una gran cantidad de voluntarios provenientes de los campos de refugiados, trabajaban incansablemente en pos de un sueño que era para ellos su respuesta a la muerte y aniquilación infligida sobre el mundo.

El sueño tenía un nombre: "Perseverancia", un lugar en donde los actuales internos de cinco campos de refugiados de toda la comarca podrían iniciar una nueva vida.

Contra lo que cualquiera hubiera pronosticado cuando se dio a conocer el proyecto, la nueva ciudad crecía a pasos agigantados. Ya estaban delineadas sobre el suelo las calzadas que se convertirían en las futuras calles y avenidas, las cuales seguían un diseño radial en torno al casco destrozado de un crucero de batalla Zentraedi, y entre aquellas calles las manzanas de la ciudad estaban totalmente delimitadas y loteadas para las futuras propiedades.

Equipos de trabajadores especializados montaban en las cercanías los cimientos de las centrales de energía eléctrica y tratamiento de agua, mientras otros grupos trabajaban debajo de la tierra para tender las redes de cloacas y demás servicios que darían vida a la nueva ciudad.

Y el resto de los profesionales y voluntarios trabajaba en la construcción de los edificios en donde, en un futuro no muy lejano, miles de personas podrían volver a tener una vida más o menos normal en lo que hasta entonces era sólo un descampado.

Aquel día, sin embargo, los equipos de trabajo de Perseverancia contaban con la ayuda inestimable e inverosímil de dos grupos completamente diferentes.

Uno de ellos era el conformado por el teniente comandante Rick Hunter y otros siete pilotos de su Escuadrón Skull, despachados desde su base en el SDF-1 en un vuelo de patrullaje y asistencia que -órdenes del Alto Mando mediante- se había transformado en una tarde de trabajo junto a los equipos de construcción y desarrollo urbano de Perseverancia.

Aún siendo una tarea en la que los pilotos de Veritech no se sentían del todo cómodos, no había forma de negar la importantísima contribución que los enormes mechas humanoides tenían a la hora de acelerar el transporte y construcción. Y tan vital como la colaboración prestada en las tareas de construcción era la protección que los Veritech brindaban contra una escoria tan despreciable como los saqueadores; bandas de forajidos y mercenarios que recorrían el desierto para robar suministros y maquinarias de aquellos que no podían defenderse.

El otro grupo que colaboraba con la construcción de Perseverancia, más sorprendente aún que los enormes cazas transformables de la Tierra Unida, era una patrulla de soldados Zentraedi que se habían ofrecido a prestar asistencia en la construcción de la ciudad como forma de demostrar su compromiso con la nueva vida que habían elegido.

De no ser porque ya habían sobrevivido al fin del mundo, muchos de los presentes se hubieran quedado atónitos de ver aviones transformables trabajando a la par de guerreros gigantes en las obras de Perseverancia.

La Tierra era ya un mundo bastante extraño.

Aunque no tan extraño como lo era para el sargento John Hollis. Con menos de cinco meses en el servicio militar activo, Hollis había tenido que enfrentar cosas que pocos jóvenes de su edad podían imaginar... y aún conservaba su salud mental, lo cual era bastante destacable. Pero ni la instrucción básica ni los meses que llevaba volando con el Escuadrón Skull pudieron prepararlo para lo que le tocaba en suerte en ese día tan raro.

- ¿Así? - le preguntaba su "compañero de trabajo"

- Un poco más abajo... sostenlo un poco más abajo...

Obedeciendo la instrucción, el soldado de infantería Zentraedi que trabajaba a la par de Hollis bajó la pesada viga de metal que sostenía, cuidando siempre de mantenerla alineada con las dos vigas verticales que estaban clavadas en el suelo. Cuando pudo por fin llegar a la altura deseada, el Zentraedi miró al Battloid del sargento Hollis como esperando su aprobación, la cual vino rápidamente con un gesto de "pulgar levantado" del mecha humano.

- Sostenlo firme... - continuaba repitiendo Hollis mientras ponía a su Battloid en la posición que necesitaba. - Eso es...

Sin perder tiempo (ya que no estaba seguro de si su gigantesco compañero de trabajo podría aguantar mucho más en esa posición), Hollis posicionó la cabeza del Battloid bien cerca del punto en donde la viga sostenida se encontraba con sus gemelas clavadas, y un rápido manejo del gatillo accionó los láseres de la cabeza de su VF-1A, haciendo que la descarga de energía soldara la viga contra las otras dos... una acción que se mantuvo hasta que estuviera seguro de que nada podría separar a las tres vigas.

- ¡Bien! - festejó Hollis cuando comprobó que lo había logrado, mientras el Zentraedi, ya aliviado, caminaba hacia su Battloid con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tal lo hice?

- Muy bien, muy bien--

Hollis no había acabado de felicitar al soldado Zentraedi cuando éste, en una demostración genuina de alegría, palmeó la "espalda" del Battloid con tanta fuerza que el joven piloto tuvo que apelar a sus reflejos y maniobrar rápido para no perder el control de su mecha.

- ¡Hacemos un buen equipo, microniano! - rugió con alegría el Zentraedi, palmeando una vez más al mecha de Hollis antes de soltarlo. - Traeré más vigas para seguir... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba lo que estábamos haciendo?

- Soldar - balbuceó Hollis cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

- ¡Ya vuelvo!

Repuesto ya del susto, Hollis se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Por más amistosos que pudieran ser aquellos Zentraedi que colaboraban con la construcción de la nueva ciudad, Hollis no podía dejar de considerarlos con cierto temor e inquietud... y como si el que ellos fueran una especie dotada del poder militar necesario para aniquilar civilizaciones enteras pero a la vez incapaces de una actividad tan sencilla como soldar metales no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su comportamiento impredecible.

Era demasiado para un sargento bisoño de 19 años de edad.

- Zentraedis... - murmuró sonriente Hollis mientras veía a su "compañero de labores" Zentraedi explicando a sus amigos su reciente proeza de soldadura. - Un día exterminan a tu especie y al otro se emocionan de poder juntar dos pedazos de metal... quién los entiende.

Si John Hollis tenía un mal hábito, era el de no cerciorarse el estado de la red táctica antes de largarse a hablar solo. Y ese hábito, como solía ocurrir, le estaba por provocar más de un rato incómodo.

- Yo los entiendo menos que usted, sargento - comentó Max Sterling con naturalidad, mientras Hollis palidecía de terror al comprobar que el Skull Dos estaba muy cerca de él. - Y yo estoy casado con una de ellos.

Por suerte para el sargento, esta vez el shock le duró poco... y muy rápidamente pudo dejar de estar nervioso y conversar con el segundo al mando del Escuadrón como si nada.

- Y a mí me toca trabajar con uno de ellos para hacer edificios, señor, no sé quién va a ganar si competimos en la situación más rara de todas.

- Por de pronto, ahí viene tu amigo con dos vigas más...

Entre maldiciones entrecortadas y murmuraciones de incredulidad, el sargento Hollis maniobró su Battloid para ir al encuentro de su "amigo" Zentraedi, que venía con sendas vigas metálicas de una tonelada de peso, cada una bajo un brazo, seguido de otros dos soldados a los que había convencido de acompañarlo para aprender mejor cómo construir un edificio microniano... y la manera en la que los Zentraedi iban prácticamente en puntas de pie para no aplastar inadvertidamente a algún pobre microniano despertó algunas sonrisas entre los otros pilotos de Veritech.

Por su parte, Max sonreía satisfecho al ver que "el novato" Hollis volvía a su trabajo de construcción con el mismo profesionalismo de siempre, aprovechando además la ocasión para darle algunos consejos útiles al Zentraedi y sus amigos sobre cómo construir edificios... y en honor a la verdad, a Max le costaba imaginar una situación más bizarra que aquella: un Battloid y tres soldados Zentraedi en medio de las obras de construcción de una nueva ciudad, intercambiando consejos y preguntas sobre ingeniería básica en vez de disparos y misiles.

Un rostro familiar en la pantalla trajo a Max de vuelta a la realidad.

- Max, aquí Miriya - lo llamaba su esposa desde su caza en vuelo. - Misión cumplida, ya estamos volviendo con ustedes.

Miriya Sterling y otros dos pilotos del Skull habían tenido que abandonar el sitio de Perseverancia ante la noticia aparecida en la red sobre una partida de saqueadores que estaban merodeando un depósito vital para las obras de reconstrucción en la región, y como todo piloto de Veritech con algo de moral, la tarea de poner un alto a la depredación de aquellas lacras vino con una sensación de satisfacción justificada.

Aún con la devastación mundial, los malos hábitos de la raza humana habían regresado con furia a la arruinada Tierra. En particular, la despreciable actividad de la piratería del asfalto y el atraco habían hecho un brutal retorno en aquellos meses; se trataba principalmente de partidas de mercenarios, buscapleitos y simples criminales basados principalmente en las sobrepobladas y caóticas ciudades que habían sobrevivido al Holocausto, y que se ganaban la vida vendiendo suministros, repuestos, alimentos, maquinaria y medicamentos a los desprovistos residentes de las ciudades... que ignoraban (o preferían hacerlo) que la "mercancía" comprada había sido robada de obras de reconstrucción, depósitos o convoyes de apoyo.

En los meses recientes, la actividad de los saqueadores se había tornado especialmente insoportable en América del Norte, lo que obligaba a los pilotos de combate y a las patrullas del Ejército a pasar buena parte del tiempo respondiendo a alertas de merodeadores y saqueadores para detenerlos antes de que pudieran cometer sus fechorías.

- ¿Tuvieron algún problema con esas lacras? - quiso saber Max, a lo que Miriya primero respondió con una sonrisa digna de un tiburón.

- Ninguno... cuando nos vieron venir, se mojaron encima y huyeron.

Max sonrió satisfecho, y le guiñó el ojo a su esposa en señal de aprobación y complicidad.

- ¿Cuánta ventaja les diste?

- Ocho segundos. Después hice que la sargento Birkeland cambiara su caza a Battloid y les cortara la huída.

- Te estás ablandando - observó Max en tono preocupante.

- Me gusta darles esperanzas - replicó defensiva la Zentraedi. - Así es más divertido quitárselas después.

- Y quitárselas después.

- Ya lo debatiremos cuando vuelva - declaró Miriya en tono terminante antes de pasar a otro tema de manera más conspirativa. - Acerca de la sorpresa...

- Tienes permiso para revelarla - ordenó Max sin dar más detalles, y dando entonces por terminada la charla. - Buena suerte.

- Para ustedes también - se despidió Miriya, lanzándole un beso en el aire a su esposo. - Cambio y fuera.

Tras cortar la comunicación, Max maniobró el Battloid hasta una pila de materiales de construcción que estaba por allí, tomando buena parte de los materiales en las manos mecánicas del Veritech y transportándolos al sitio donde Hollis, ya libre de sus tres aprendices de constructor, continuaba prestando asistencia a la edificación.

Y una vez más, Max pudo oír sin ningún problema los gruñidos del joven sargento.

- "Únete a las Fuerzas y defiende a la Humanidad", decían los posters de reclutamiento... "Yo te quiero en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida", decía Minmei en el poster de reclutamiento... "Quiero convertirme en un piloto de combate" le dije al oficial de reclutamiento...

Una nueva voz, esta vez muy distinta a la del teniente Sterling, retumbó en la cabina ocupada por el sargento Hollis... y sólo entonces el sargento reparó en que había vuelto a murmurar estando conectado a la red táctica.

- ¿Algún problema, sargento Hollis?

El rostro de Hollis volvió a ponerse pálido como la nieve, a la vez que sentía que la mirada crítica de Rick Hunter lo incineraba en su cabina de vuelo.

- ¡N--no, señor, ninguno!

- Creí oír que se estaba quejando de algo, sargento - insistió Rick con su mejor imitación de sargento instructor.

- Para nada, comandante... no me estaba quejando.

Nada de lo que Hollis dijera podría disuadir al Líder Skull, y mientras el joven sargento torturaba su mente con imágenes de bajas deshonrosas y degradaciones públicas, Rick todavía lo atormentaba a través de la red.

- Creí que estaba disconforme con el servicio militar.

- Yo también creí oír eso, Rick - agregó Max sin que nadie lo invitara... y Hollis vio con espanto a los Battloids Skull Uno y Skull Dos convergiendo en su posición como matones alrededor de una presa.

- ¡De ninguna manera, señor!

- Espero que eso sea cierto, sargento - le advirtió Rick con una pose amenazante que ni él mismo pudo sostener por mucho tiempo más. - Ya que estamos, quiero que revise muy bien abajo de su asiento.

Hollis no pudo esconder ni su desconcierto ni su confusión ante el brusco cambio de tema, y apenas pudo hacer una repregunta que no le sirvió de nada.

- ¿Señor?

- Hágalo - confirmó Rick sin dudarlo.

Tras dejar su Battloid en "piloto automático", el sargento Hollis desató los correajes de seguridad de su asiento y se inclinó para poder tantear mejor debajo de su asiento eyector, a la vez que trataba de adivinar qué nueva demencia tenía planeada para él el comandante Hunter y el teniente Sterling.

Tal vez se trataba de una broma... tal vez, cuando encontrara lo que sea que el Líder Skull le estaba pidiendo que buscara, en realidad terminaría por accionar el asiento eyector y expulsándose involuntariamente de su Battloid... las hipótesis más paranoicas y descabelladas cruzaban por la cabeza del sargento John Hollis mientras tanteaba debajo del asiento en busca de algo que no sabía qué podía ser.

- ¿Qué estoy buscando? - murmuró Hollis con la esperanza de que Rick Hunter le diera alguna pista.

- Ya lo verá cuando lo encuentre.

Efectivamente, tras mucho tantear Hollis dio con la forma de algo que no tenía nada que hacer debajo de su asiento eyector. Por lo que podía sentir con sus dedos, se trataba de un objeto pequeño y duro... y con mucho más esfuerzo que por poco lo hacía dejar su asiento, el joven sargento estiró su mano derecha lo suficiente como para poder tomar ese objeto entre sus dedos y sacarlo de su escondite.

Y cuando por fin pudo sostener el objeto en su mano y ver de qué se trataba, su confusión aumentó todavía más.

- ¿Una caja?

- Ábrela, John - fue la orden perentoria que Rick le dio, sin siquiera una explicación.

Hollis dudó al principio; su papel de "mascota" del Escuadrón Skull lo había hecho ser el blanco de tantas bromas y jugarretas que ya le costaba recordar cuántas habían sido... y mientras tenía esa cajita en la mano, el sargento temió que se tratara de una broma más.

No tardó Hollis en sacarse esas ideas paranoicas de la cabeza... no todo tenía por qué ser una broma pesada. Además, la seriedad que le estaba poniendo al asunto el comandante Hunter no se condecía con la expresión ansiosa que siempre ponía a la hora de jugarle una broma.

Tal vez, incluso, pudiera tratarse de algo mejor de lo que esperaba... y con este rayo de esperanza, el sargento abrió la caja para ver qué tenía adentro.

Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo decidirse si se trataba de una broma o de algo en serio: ambas hipótesis eran tan reales como desquiciadas en este caso.

- Pero... pero... pero... - balbuceó incrédulo el joven sargento mientras Rick, ya seguro de que Hollis había cumplido con sus instrucciones, volvía a hablar por la red táctica en un tono más relajado.

- Espero que no estés disconforme con el servicio militar, John... porque el servicio militar no está disconforme contigo.

A decir verdad, John Hollis no prestó atención a lo que Rick le estaba diciendo; toda su atención estaba atrapada por la pequeña y reluciente barra plateada que reposaba dentro de la caja.

- Pero--

- Enhorabuena, tercer teniente Hollis - lo felicitó una vez más Rick, quitándole las últimas dudas que le quedaban al recientemente ascendido piloto. - Bienvenido al club de oficiales... te lo ganaste a pulso.

- Rick, la patrulla ya está volviendo - intervino entonces Max, a lo que Rick respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por su parte, Hollis ya estaba absorbiendo mejor la sorpresa, y después de tocar la barrita lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que fuera real, pudo entonces articular las primeras palabras coherentes que salieron de su boca repentinamente seca.

- N-- no sé qué decir, señor.

- No digas nada entonces, teniente Hollis. Queda mal que un oficial tartamudee por la red táctica.

Lejos de tartamudear, el joven y recién ascendido teniente Hollis comenzó a sonreír como si estuviera planeando la jugarreta perfecta, y sus ojos pardos brillaron de impaciencia, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa siniestra que le daba todo el aspecto de un villano de película.

- Ya quiero imaginar la cara de Karin cuando le diga que me ascendieron...

- Creo que va a haber un problema con eso, John - observó inocentemente Max.

- ¿Cuál, señor?

Por toda respuesta a la pregunta de Hollis, un espantoso y atronador rugido sacudió todo el lugar, haciendo que muchas de las personas que trabajaban en la construcción se cubrieran por instinto; ni siquiera los monstruosos Battloids habían escapado indemnes de aquel sonido brutal, ya que la sorpresa confundió a los pilotos casi al punto de hacerles perder el control de sus mechas.

Sobrecogido por la ansiedad, Hollis escudriñó en su radar para buscar qué podía haber provocado aquel sonido, y tras una búsqueda frenética creyó dar con la respuesta... sólo que otra cosa acaparó su atención en ese instante.

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - bramaron los parlantes de la radio con el sonido exultante de una joven que celebraba.

Y entonces, Hollis pudo ver en la pantalla a un caza Veritech VF-1A en plena trepada hacia las alturas, acompañando su ascenso con maniobras acrobáticas más que interesantes... las cuales eran celebradas por los demás pilotos conectados a la red como si fueran triunfos en una competencia internacional.

- Que a ella también la ascendimos - explicó Max como si nada importante hubiera pasado.

- ¡Mejor te acostumbras a hacerme la venia y a llamarme "señora", John! - exclamó entonces Karin Birkeland a través de la radio, mientras la pantalla de comunicaciones del Veritech mostraba su rostro alegre y sonriente a rabiar.

- ¡No eres la única! - replicó orgulloso John, alzando la barra de tercer teniente para que Karin la pudiera ver del otro lado de la pantalla.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Es "tercer teniente Hollis" para ti!

Los ojos grises de la teniente Birkeland se abrieron enormes, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo... y a mayor incredulidad de su amiga, la sonrisa de John se tornaba más pícara y grande.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! - rugió John, disfrutando de haber sorprendido a su amiga. - ¡Al fin reconocen lo que es bueno!

Mientras los dos jóvenes pilotos continuaban intercambiando sarcasmos y comentarios en un canal de la red que el resto del Skull dejó "por respeto a la privacidad", Rick y Max maniobraron sus Battloids para terminar de colocar las vigas que habían estado transportando al sitio del futuro centro administrativo de Perseverancia.

Un rápido chequeo al reloj de a bordo le confirmó a Rick que ya debían emprender el retorno al SDF-1 si querían llegar a la base a una hora más o menos decente, mientras que los reportes climatológicos que habían estado recibiendo durante todo el día anunciaban un frente de tormentas que se abatiría sobre el sitio de aterrizaje de la fortaleza espacial a las primeras horas de la noche.

Pero antes de dar la orden, Rick Hunter se tomó unos segundos para contemplar el panorama que se abría ante sus ojos... una nueva ciudad que surgía en donde sólo había ruinas, muerte y desolación, máquinas de guerra como las que él piloteaba siendo usadas para edificar una nueva civilización, inmensos soldados Zentraedi emocionados de aprender algo tan prosaico y cotidiano como la construcción de un edificio, jóvenes pilotos de combate que avanzaban en su carrera gracias a sus habilidades...

La vida, decididamente, se estaba imponiendo una vez más sobre la muerte.

* * *

Existía una regla implícita en la cantina del SDF-1: no se podía molestar a la comandante Lisa Hayes cuando bebía su café de la tarde.

Por supuesto, había gente exceptuada de aquella regla; el almirante Gloval, la comandante Grant, las integrantes del Trío Terrible... y desde luego, el comandante Hunter. En cuanto al resto de la tripulación, el consenso era que sólo había que perturbar el break vespertino de la Reina del Hielo si se presentaba una situación de emergencia.

Con la carga de trabajo que se acumulaba en la Central de Operaciones, el break y el café eran lo que prevenía que Lisa Hayes colapsara. Eso... y cierto piloto de combate con el que solía compartir las tardes. Era por eso que, mientras bebía su clásico café con leche y azúcar, lo único en lo que pensaba Lisa era en la tarde que compartiría en poco tiempo con ese piloto de combate tan arrogante como tierno.

Volvió a revisar su reloj: las 1630. Ella tenía turno hasta las 1800 ese día, y debía regresar a la Central a las 1650. Pero no era ni en su horario de regreso o en el fin de su turno en lo que pensaba Lisa mientras veía la hora, sino en lo que faltaba para que Rick regresara de su patrullaje diario.

Dios, realmente necesitaba relajarse un poco con él...

A pesar de que el final de las operaciones de rescate y la disminución de la actividad en los campos de refugiados habían contribuido a reducir la carga que caía sobre los hombros del personal de la Central de Operaciones, siempre había algo que lo compensaba. Normalmente se trataba de las actividades de patrullaje cotidianas, aunque la creciente intensidad de los trabajos de reconstrucción urbana requería una atención creciente y más dedicada de los operadores de la Central.

Era como de costumbre la misma rutina de los controladores de la Central de Operaciones: mantener docenas de pelotas en el aire sin que ninguna de ellas cayera, realizando diariamente, con los magros y siempre insuficientes recursos disponibles, milagros semejantes a la bíblica multiplicación de los panes y los peces.

Y como si las tareas diarias no alcanzaran, se sumaban siempre aquellos imprevistos o eventos extraordinarios: en aquellos días, buena parte de la actividad de la Central estaba abocada a la tarea de organizar y proveer seguridad para la cumbre que el presidente Luan había mantenido con los alcaldes de las grandes ciudades. Desde hacía dos días que el energético presidente del Consejo había estado reunido en sesiones cerradas con los responsables del gobierno de las principales ciudades sobrevivientes, con el objetivo de lograr un acuerdo que evitara que los conflictos entre las ciudades y el GTU por lo relativo a la asignación y distribución de recursos escalara a niveles más duros.

Al menos eso estaba saliendo bien... Luan había defendido muy bien su caso con toda la vehemencia de la que era capaz, llevando a los alcaldes a numerosas juntas con los responsables de los programas de refugiados y reconstrucción urbana, quienes les expusieron su situación y las necesidades que tenían. Aquellos días habían sido extremadamente duros para los alcaldes, quienes se iban del SDF-1 con una perspectiva global que no tenían cuando habían llegado... lo que hizo más aceptable para ellos la oferta de Luan de material adicional y mayor disponibilidad de transportes. El acuerdo se había firmado la noche anterior, y había sido una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que todos se habían ido conscientes de haber ganado algo en el proceso.

Había, claro, gente que no estaba al tanto de la regla implícita, y fue así que, faltándole media taza de café, Lisa oyó una voz que la estaba llamando.

- ¿Comandante Elizabeth Hayes?

Tras dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa, Lisa volteó para enfrentar a la persona que la estaba llamando, encontrándose con un hombre corpulento de unos treinta años de edad que portaba el uniforme reglamentario de un ingeniero militar.

- Soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

- Capitán Arkady Lermontov, Cuerpo de Ingenieros Militares del Ejército - se presentó el ingeniero, cuadrándose ante Lisa y haciendo un saludo militar que la comandante Hayes rápidamente devolvió.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, capitán Lermontov?

- No sé si usted estaba al tanto, pero fue enviada una misión a la Base Alaska--

- Estaba enterada de esa misión - lo interrumpió ella con un tono seco y un tanto duro, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y sus labios se contraían en una fina línea.

Lisa había escuchado acerca de la misión a la Base Alaska y su reacción en aquel momento había sido... difícil. El lado lógico y racional de su personalidad no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con los motivos que habían impulsado aquella misión, ni podían objetar a la misión en sí misma... pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que estar cómoda con la idea.

De hecho, la idea misma la había enfurecido. La Base Alaska era una tumba de guerra... mucha gente noble y dedicada había fallecido allí, y por los sacrificios que habían hecho no se merecían que se perturbara su descanso eterno. Pero más aún, la Base Alaska era la tumba de su padre, y el saber que se iba a enviar una misión de salvamento había despertado en ella recuerdos demasiado intensos y difíciles de sobrellevar... todos ellos relacionados con aquel instante terrible en el que ella había visto morir a su padre, consumido por el fuego en la Central de Operaciones de la Base Alaska.

El saber que había habido gente caminando por esos pasillos, tal vez pasando junto al cuerpo de su padre... había sido demasiado para ella. Aún con todo lo que había pasado, con todas las cosas que habían agriado su relación, él seguía siendo su padre... Afortunadamente, Rick estaba de patrulla cuando ella recibió la noticia... no quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera estado junto a Rick en aquel momento. Él ya tenía mucho encima sin que además ella le agregara lo suyo...

- Disculpe mi comportamiento, capitán...

- No se preocupe, señora - se apuró a decir Lermontov, y por alguna razón que Lisa no supo explicarse, había algo en la expresión del ingeniero militar que demostraba... comprensión, como si entendiera las razones profundas de la sensibilidad extrema de Lisa hacia todo lo relacionado con la Base Alaska.

- ¿Me estaba diciendo...? - lo invitó a proseguir Lisa, sonriendo para dejar atrás el mal trago y bajar tensiones con Lermontov.

- Bueno, yo formé parte de esa misión, dirigiendo uno de los equipos de ingenieros asignados a las tareas. La misión a la Base Alaska acaba de regresar al SDF-1... Encontramos y recuperamos muchos objetos de utilidad; hubo otros que hemos tenido que dejar allí por el momento, aunque más adelante planeamos enviar otras misiones para recuperarlos. Sin embargo, lo que trajimos con nosotros está siendo catalogado en estos momentos y entre esas cosas...

Lermontov se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo seguir, apenas murmurando luego:

- Entre esas cosas encontramos...

Una vez más, el ingeniero se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

- ¿Hay algún problema, capitán? - preguntó con cautela Lisa, buscando indagar qué era lo que tenía al capitán Lermontov tan inquieto.

El ingeniero recobró su postura y comenzó a hablar una vez más, en el tono más profesional y neutro que logró pronunciar... un tono que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del ingeniero, hizo que Lisa sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, una sensación terrible que casi la hacía temblar:

- Señora, si usted fuera tan amable de acompañarme... hay algunas cosas que tengo que entregarle.

* * *

Otro largo día de patrullaje había quedado atrás, y lo único en lo que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter podía pensar era en la agradable perspectiva de compartir el resto del día con la mujer a la que amaba.

Max y Miriya se habían ido hacía rato a su camarote a "recuperar el tiempo perdido", como lo había puesto él; John y Karin habían sido virtualmente llevados en andas por algunos otros pilotos para celebrar sus respectivos ascensos a tercer teniente, y el resto de los pilotos de la patrulla se habían dispersado a hacer lo que se les viniera en gana con el tiempo libre que tenían.

Muchos de sus pilotos regresaban agotados al SDF-1, soñando solamente con una cena sustanciosa y con todo el tiempo que pudieran tener en la litera, pero no él... antes él era uno de esos, pero ya no lo era. Lisa había entrado en su vida con la fuerza de un huracán, y toda la tristeza y soledad que sentía antes habían dejado de existir, como si jamás hubieran estado allí. A tal punto Lisa se había hecho parte de él, que lo único que animaba a Rick a seguir adelante luego de un vuelo de patrullaje de once horas era la ilusión de perderse en aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba y de pasar sus dedos por esos sedosos cabellos color miel.

Él era consciente de que varios de los pilotos del Skull bromeaban diciendo que ya estaba prácticamente casado con Lisa, y si hubo alguna época en que esas bromas lo hubieran irritado, ahora sencillamente las encontraba divertidas. Ante aquellas bromas, Rick simplemente se encogía de hombros y sonreía, cuando no retrucaba con alguna frase que le permitiera dar vuelta el chiste. Después de todo... el que definitivamente iba a estar de mejor humor al final del día iba a ser él.

La noche anterior, ambos habían quedado en encontrarse allí, en uno de los corredores del _Prometheus_ junto a la expendedora de Petite Cola, y tras haberse duchado y cambiado a su uniforme de diario, Rick simplemente caminaba a todo lo que podía, ansioso de encontrarse con ella tras un largo día de haberla extrañado con locura. Sólo le faltaban unos metros que se le hicieron eternos, y Rick ya estaba preparando alguna buena frase para saludar a Lisa cuando estaba por doblar en la última esquina que le faltaba.

Pero para su sorpresa, en el punto de reunión acordado no estaba Lisa, sino otra persona, una mujer morena y de uniforme verde a quien Rick tardó en reconocer, ya que había quedado confundido ante la sorpresa y el ligero disgusto de no encontrar allí a quien esperaba ver.

- ¡Claudia! - exclamó sorprendido Rick al ver de quién se trataba.

- Buenas tardes, comandante Hunter.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Rick de manera algo brusca, dándose cuenta casi al instante. - Digo, disculpa... pero...

Para su sorpresa, Claudia no se molestó, sino que le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva y le respondió en tono suave:

- Quieres saber donde está Lisa ¿no es verdad?

- Así es.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Claudia, y Rick se sobresaltó... el temor lo estaba invadiendo al ver la dureza repentina que había aparecido en la mirada de la mejor amiga de su novia.

- Tenemos que hablar primero... - dijo con seriedad Claudia, y el miedo de Rick se intensificó al sonido de aquellas palabras.

- Claudia, me estás preocupando... quiero ver a Lisa.

- Aguarda un poco, Rick

Pero Rick no estaba para calmarse; aquellas palabras y el tono con que fueron dichas habían desatado dentro de él una reacción en cadena de emociones que estaba fuera de todo control. Por su mente atravesaron de manera frenética docenas de posibilidades, todas ellas relacionadas con alguna calamidad que pudiera haber golpeado a Lisa durante su ausencia.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? - preguntó con temor e inquietud inocultables.

- Rick...

- ¡CONTÉSTAME! - explotó Rick, dejando salir en un arrebato todo el temor que lo estaba abrumando, y provocando que Claudia temblara por un instante ante la intensidad de sus palabras.

- Cálmate... - dijo ella con tono contemporizador, señalando un par de sillas que estaban por allí. - Siéntate, primero tenemos que hablar.

- Dime que no le pasó nada malo a Lisa y hablaremos.

"_Es culpa tuya, Grant_", pensó Claudia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, hablándose a sí misma con ese tono de reproche que solía reservar a sus subordinadas cuando se equivocaban en grande. "_Asustaste al chico."_

- Te doy mi palabra... - dijo Claudia con su tono más seguro y sonriendo al piloto para tratar de calmarlo. - Lisa está bien, no le sucedió nada malo. Sólo necesito hablar unas palabras contigo antes de que la veas.

El piloto no respondió a lo que ella había dicho. Simplemente permanecía de pie, guardando las distancias y mirando a Claudia con sospecha y temor. De pronto, Claudia notó que los ojos de Rick parecían más brillantes y azules que de costumbre... hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era porque el rostro de Rick había palidecido de temor.

- ¿Confías en mí, Rick?

Rick no contestó, limitándose a mirar a Claudia con ojos entrecerrados y sin bajar la guardia. Por su parte, si Claudia se sintió intimidada por la postura defensiva de Rick, no lo demostró; todo lo contrario, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con una voz segura y decidida, mirando a Rick directamente a los ojos.

- Roy confiaba en mí. ¿Confías en mí, Rick?

Ante esas palabras, a Rick sólo le bastó recordar a su hermano mayor... a pesar de todos sus defectos y excentricidades, Roy Fokker era alguien selectivo a la hora de confiar en alguien, y definitivamente no hubiera amado a alguien en quien no hubiera depositado una confianza ciega a prueba de todo.

- Sí... - murmuró el piloto al cabo de unos segundos de pensarlo seriamente, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la de Claudia.

- ¿Qué sabes del padre de Lisa, Rick? - descerrajó Claudia en cuanto Rick se sentó.

Aquella inesperada pregunta dejó congelado a Rick... si antes estaba confundido, ahora no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Indagó en su memoria, sin encontrar mucho acerca del hombre que había sido Donald Hayes.

- No mucho... casi nada en realidad. No sabía mucho más allá de saber lo que todo el mundo sabía; que era almirante y Supremo Comandante de nuestras fuerzas... Lisa no me contó mucho de él.

- ¿Y alguna vez pensaste por qué ella no te decía nada sobre él?

Rick se detuvo en seco. Era una pregunta que él se había hecho en numerosas oportunidades... y para la cual sólo podía imaginar una respuesta, que no era precisamente algo agradable.

- No vayas a creer que es algo personal contigo... - lo tranquilizó Claudia, viendo cómo Rick fruncía el ceño y notando cuántas de las expresiones del joven piloto se parecían a las de Roy. - Ella siempre fue bastante cerrada en lo que se refería a su padre. La relación que había entre ellos dos nunca fue, digamos... cercana. Había amor, eso era indudable... pero también había muchas otras cosas entre los dos, mucha tensión, muchos reproches, mucha distancia.

Sin decir nada, Rick se limitó a asentir, dando a entender que estaba interesado en escuchar lo que Claudia tenía para decirle.

- El almirante Hayes siempre hizo todo lo que pudo por Lisa, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre... - continuó explicando Claudia con un dejo de tristeza - pero sus obligaciones militares siempre hicieron que él estuviera lejos. Fue peor durante la Guerra Global... una vez Lisa me dijo que llegó a pasar casi un año sin que ella lo viera. Y lo peor de todo... era que para ella esa clase de separaciones eran algo normal. Es por ello que Lisa siempre fue tan autosuficiente: prácticamente creció sola... su madre estaba muerta y su padre estaba ausente.

Claudia se detuvo, respirando pesadamente como si necesitara recobrar sus fuerzas para seguir. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba a Rick era seguir escuchando; necesitaba saber qué era lo que le ocurría a la mujer a la que amaba, pero descubrir todo eso... Claudia le estaba dando una oportunidad para adentrarse en el misterio que era para él Lisa Hayes, y nada en el mundo hubiera podido hacer que Rick dejara de prestar atención.

Cuando Claudia retomó el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, su tono había cambiado, e incluso se dio el gusto de reír un poco. Era una risa suave y nostálgica, que remontaba a tiempos pasados y más inocentes...

- Es gracioso... pasaron meses antes de que nosotras supiéramos que Lisa Hayes era hija del almirante Hayes, y te aseguro que no fue porque ella nos lo dijera.

Una suave risa matizó las palabras de Claudia al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos de Isla Macross.

- Yo me enteré solamente cuando los vi juntos durante una de las visitas que el almirante hizo a la isla Macross... y bastante me costó hacer que me lo explicara. Jamás la he oído presumir sobre su padre... de hecho, muy pocas veces lo mencionaba en alguna conversación, y si lo hacía, era porque alguien más lo nombraba. Toda su vida intentó crecer por sus propios méritos... y para ello tuvo que distanciarse mucho de su padre. Sabía que todos la iban a observar muy de cerca... y sabía que siempre iba a estar la sombra del favoritismo, pero si la conoces como yo la conozco, sabrás que todo lo que logró en su vida lo hizo por sus méritos... no por su apellido.

Rick asintió enérgicamente; su capacidad innegable y su modestia eran algunas de las cosas que más amaba de Lisa. Con un movimiento leve de la mano, Rick invitó a Claudia a proseguir con lo que le estaba contando, y asintiendo, ella continuó:

- Y con la guerra... Lisa tuvo que enfrentarse al almirante muchas veces, y eso los distanció aún más... y aunque ella no lo dijo, la destrozó por dentro. Imagina solamente... tener que enfrentarte a tu padre de la manera en que lo hizo ella cuando fue con Gloval a presentar su reporte en el Cuartel General. Él fue uno de los que dio la orden de exiliar al SDF-1, incluso firmó personalmente la orden luego de lo de Toronto y no se hablaron más hasta que ella volvió a la Tierra para tratar de convencerlo de negociar la paz... Sin embargo, ella nunca me dijo lo que ocurrió entre ellos mientras estuvo asignada a la Base Alaska. El resto de la historia... tú la sabes.

Se hizo el silencio; Claudia ya no dijo nada más, mientras Rick intentaba procesar todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos minutos. De pronto, muchas cosas de la personalidad de Lisa empezaban a encajar en su lugar: su endemoniada autosuficiencia, el silencio que guardaba sobre su vida personal, aquella fragilidad que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar... aquella ternura e inocencia que existía por debajo del uniforme... y por sobre todas las cosas, ese hambre de amor y cariño que todos los días le demostraba, y que lo habían atraído irremisiblemente hacia ella.

- Claudia... ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? - preguntó Rick con un dejo de temor que hacía que su voz fuera temblorosa. No sabía por qué lo había sobrecogido ese miedo, pero él era un tipo inteligente... semejante explicación no había venido simplemente porque sí.

- Acaba de regresar un vuelo de salvamento desde la Base Alaska, y entre las cosas que trajeron... había algunas posesiones personales del almirante Hayes.

El rostro de Rick empalideció súbitamente y su garganta se secó, y Claudia se dio cuenta de que el muchacho acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Lisa sabe de esto?

Claudia asintió lentamente.

- Sí... se las entregaron personalmente hace una hora.

Los puños de Rick se cerraron y su mirada azul se hizo más intensa, dura y decidida.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Está en el Parque Observatorio... - explicó Claudia, maravillándose de ver lo que veía en la mirada de Rick, y en ese momento desapareció de ella cualquier duda que le hubiera quedado sobre si él amaba a Lisa.

Sin embargo, aún no había acabado con lo que tenía para decirle, y carraspeando levemente le indicó a Rick que todavía faltaba agregar algo.

- Rick, nunca te dije esto y sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar al respecto, pero seré honesta contigo... al principio, cuando ustedes dos empezaron a andar juntos, temí que acabarías hiriendo a Lisa.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo -que seguramente hubiera sido algo duro y exaltado, dada la indignación que asomaba en el rostro del piloto-, Claudia levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador y continuó:

- No lo tomes como algo personal, pero conociendo a Roy como lo conocí, y sabiendo que tú habías crecido con él... tenía algo de temor de que hayas heredado algunos de sus rasgos menos agradables. A pesar de todo, demostraste una y otra vez la honestidad de tus intenciones para con ella, y lo mucho que la amas. Me da gusto haberme equivocado, y quería decirte que realmente estoy muy feliz de que Lisa y tú se hayan encontrado. En serio. Jamás en mi vida la había visto tan feliz como la veo junto a ti.

Claudia se detuvo una vez más, mientras los ojos se le humedecían de lágrimas.

- Gracias... por hacer feliz a mi hermanita. Ahora ve con ella... te necesita - pudo decir al fin Claudia, con una sonrisa honesta y sentida que conmovió a Rick...

Por algunos segundos, Rick podría haber jurado que veía a su hermano mayor junto a Claudia, apoyando una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole. De pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo a último momento, Claudia buscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme, y cuando lo encontró, se lo alcanzó a Rick.

- Una cosa más... tal vez esto te ayude - sonrió mientras le entregaba a Rick una caja con saquitos de té. - Son buenos para curar las heridas.

Rick no agradeció, aunque la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro era suficiente agradecimiento para Claudia Grant. Asintiendo, con la garganta reseca y sin saber qué decir ante aquellas palabras, Rick sonrió y se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Lisa. Sin embargo, no había hecho cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a Claudia. Desde donde Claudia podía ver, Rick parecía haberse hecho más pequeño, como si un peso enorme -o tal vez un dolor enorme- le hubiera caído sobre la espalda.

- ¿Sabes, Claudia? - murmuró Rick sin voltearse para ver a su interlocutora. - Hay días en los que pienso muy seriamente en pedir que me releven de las operaciones de vuelo.

"_¿Qué?_" fue lo único que atinó a pensar Claudia ante semejante declaración, quedando congelada con la boca abierta al oír esas palabras que en apariencia nada tenían que ver con lo que habían estado hablando. ¿Acaso había escuchado a Rick Hunter diciendo que estaba pensando en dejar de volar? ¡Ciertamente no sonaba como si fuera el hermano adoptivo de Roy Fokker!

- ¿Por qué?

Por alguna razón, esa parecía ser la pregunta adecuada para hacer...

Todavía dándole la espalda a Claudia Grant, de modo tal que ella no pudiera ver el ceño fruncido de Rick y sus labios contraídos en una mueca de dolor, él respondió con un tono seco y dolido:

- Porque estoy harto de que lastimen a Lisa cuando estoy lejos de ella.

Dicho esto, Rick se alejó a paso vivo, en camino hacia el lugar que Claudia le había indicado, mientras ella simplemente lo miraba irse, sintiendo a la vez una profunda alegría por su hermanita menor y un profundo orgullo por aquel piloto rebelde.

"_No lo tomes a mal, Roy..._" pensó Claudia, esbozando una tímida sonrisa y cerrando los ojos para recordar al amor de su vida "_pero definitivamente no es como tú._"

* * *

El arquitecto Thomas Luan, Presidente del Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, cerró con fuerza la puerta de su oficina y se dispuso a aprovechar uno de los pocos ratos de paz que tenía en el día.

Ya le había dado órdenes a su staff de que no le pasaran llamadas por la siguiente media hora; luego de pasar todo el día discutiendo y peleando con los alcaldes de las grandes ciudades, el presidente Luan necesitaba con desesperación un poco de silencio y de paz para poner en claro sus pensamientos... un tiempo lejos de los discursos altisonantes de aquellos políticos.

Había costado horrores y tuvo que hacer innumerables concesiones, pero su esfuerzo por poner alto a lo que prometía ser un encontronazo brusco entre el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y las pocas grandes ciudades que habían escapado al Holocausto rindió frutos satisfactorios.

Al menos en el corto plazo, recordó Luan con pesar... nada de lo que habían acordado allí era garantía de que el conflicto volviera a estallar en los próximos meses.

A partir de allí, el Presidente del Consejo recordaba los eventos más incómodos de la cumbre... y una vez más volvió a dar vueltas sobre lo que más le había inquietado.

Al escuchar a esos alcaldes hablando, declamando y exigiendo, a Luan le había parecido como si el mundo todavía fuera lo que había sido antes del bombardeo... aquellos políticos se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el mundo no estuviera reducido a ruinas y desierto. Exigían, protestaban, negociaban por lo bajo y atacaban en voz alta... nada había cambiado para ellos. Protestaban y pedían como si sólo fuera necesario chasquear los dedos... y negociaban después, o pretendían hacerlo.

Y de entre todos aquellos políticos, ninguno había puesto a Luan de peor humor que el alcalde de Denver, el hombre que había dado inicio a aquella crisis.

Luan entendía sus preocupaciones; al fin y al cabo, él había estado en su lugar por mucho tiempo, liderando una comunidad en donde todos los recursos escaseaban y desaparecían a ojos vista, aunque Ciudad Macross no tuviera ni por asomo el tamaño de moles como Nueva York o Sydney. Pero eso no excluía lo que preocupaba al presidente: que después de meses de trabajo arduo y dolores desgarradores, buena parte de los líderes de la humanidad estaban volviendo a comportarse igual que siempre.

Ese era el mayor temor del Presidente: ¿sería así a partir de aquel momento? ¿Debería perder tiempo precioso que no tenía en negociar y tratar con políticos que no entendían la realidad?

Porque si así era en realidad... el futuro prometía estar cargado de decepciones y preocupaciones.

Pero eso tendría que atenderse en su momento... Luan no era un superhéroe, sólo un tipo normal puesto a cargo de una responsabilidad espantosa: el mundo debería arrojarle las crisis de a una por vez.

Si tan sólo eso fuera posible...

Dejando de lado esas ideas tan preocupantes, el Presidente tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó el número de su casa: más que nunca, él necesitaba hablar con su esposa.

* * *

Haciendo uso de su sentido de la observación y de su conocimiento, Rick no tardó mucho en navegar el laberinto de corredores y ascensores que se interponían entre el _Prometheus_ y el Parque Observatorio. En condiciones normales, no le habría tomado a Rick menos de media hora en llegar allí, atravesando las entrañas del SDF-1.

Aquella tarde, Rick hizo el camino en diecinueve minutos, y diez de esos minutos corrieron por cuenta de los ascensores.

El Parque Observatorio estaba ubicado en la parte superior del "torso" del SDF-1, a escasa distancia de la torre de comando de la fortaleza espacial, y contrariamente a lo que muchos de los residentes de Ciudad Macross imaginaban, había sido parte del diseño de la fortaleza desde mucho antes que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido meter una ciudad en las entrañas de la nave. Sabiamente, y tras examinar los datos adquiridos luego de años de presencia humana en el espacio, los ingenieros que habían planeado la reconstrucción de la fortaleza tras su choque con la Tierra creyeron necesario incorporar un área dedicada estrictamente al reposo y la relajación de la tripulación. Los ánimos de los tripulantes asignados a la nave, razonaron los ingenieros y psicólogos llamados para asistir en lo relacionado al bienestar de la tripulación, podrían adaptarse mejor a los rigores y rutina del espacio si contaban con un área en donde poder dejar flotar sus ideas, viendo la inmensidad del espacio y rodeados de plantas.

La sensatez de aquellas ideas se había visto confirmada durante la guerra; la tripulación del SDF-1 solía referirse al Parque Observatorio como la última esperanza antes del manicomio.

En ese momento, Rick encontraba muy poco relajante el entrar al Parque Observatorio... lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Lisa a como diera lugar. Sabía que ella no estaba en ninguna clase de peligro mortal, pero dudaba de que estuviera en un buen estado de ánimo tras recibir aquellas pertenencias de su padre.

Más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Claudia le había contado acerca de la relación entre Lisa y el almirante Hayes.

Por fin, tras una breve pero frenética búsqueda entre los canteros y bancos del Parque, la encontró sentada en un banco, vistiendo ropas civiles en lugar de su uniforme blanco, recostada contra el respaldo como si se hubiera dejado caer... con una caja color madera en el regazo. Se acercó a ella con cuidadosos pasos lentos, sin intención de perturbarla o sorprenderla. Por su parte, ella no se daba por aludida ni parecía notar la presencia de Rick en las cercanías... por lo que él podía ver, su mirada estaba perdida en el desértico paisaje que se veía a través del inmenso ventanal, clavada en el infinito y ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su lado.

Con sorpresa, Rick reparó que el banco en el que Lisa estaba sentada era el mismo en el que él había pasado largas horas durante las semanas anteriores al ataque, contemplando la inmensidad del espacio mientras sus pensamientos volaban en dirección de Lisa...

Tras sentarse a su lado, sin que ella reaccionara, Rick carraspeó suavemente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lisa. Esta vez ella sí reaccionó, sobresaltándose ante la sorpresa y mirando frenéticamente a ambos lados para ver quién la había sacado de sus meditaciones. Su mirada sorprendida trocó en una tierna al darse cuenta de que había sido Rick quien la había llamado, y Rick sintió que algo se quebraba dentro suyo al comprobar que en los ojos verdes de Lisa podían notarse lágrimas que esperaban la oportunidad de llorar.

- ¡Rick! - dijo ella, tratando de disimular su dolor con una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

- Hola, bonita... - le dijo él, acariciando su cuello con la mano.

- Hola...

Rick tragó saliva. ¿Cómo encarar una conversación? No podía simplemente hablar de cómo había estado el día o preguntarle qué había hecho mientras él estaba de patrullaje... lo único realmente importante sobre lo que había que hablar era aquella caja y las cosas que contenía. Lo que lo dejaba una vez más en el problema del comienzo: ¿qué podía decirle a Lisa que no la destrozara?

Resolvió ir por lo seguro, y revelarle a Lisa lo que tal vez ella se estuviera preguntando al verlo.

- Claudia me contó... ¿Son esos--?

- Sí - respondió ella, asintiendo levemente y dejando que la sonrisa se esfumara para dar paso a una expresión de tristeza apagada.

Viéndola, Rick pensó en abrazarla, en besarla o en cualquier cosa que la pudiera alegrar, levantar de aquel pozo en el que parecía haber caído. Ella no podía darse una idea de cómo lo devastaba el verla así, no podía siquiera concebir cuánto deseaba Rick ser capaz de liberarla del dolor, de ayudarla para que no sufriera. Él recordaba cómo ella había estado para él luego de aquella agria discusión con Minmei, y de la manera en que ella lo había reconfortado y curado aquellas heridas que llevaba dentro... y lo carcomía la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

- Ven, te acompaño a tu camarote... - pudo decir Rick al cabo de un rato, rindiéndose a la impotencia a la vez que caía en la cuenta de que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que Lisa restañara aquellas heridas tan privadas en silencio y en su intimidad. - Tal vez quieras privacidad para abrir y ver eso, y yo no quisiera molestar...

- No molestas... - exclamó ella, sobresaltando a Rick - Es más, yo quisiera que...

- ¿Sí?

La mirada de ella se desvió, y sus labios se movieron sin decir una palabra, como si el impulso de hablar hubiera muerto allí mismo, como si ella hubiera perdido de pronto el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Tras unos segundos, ella volvió a hablar, y su voz sonaba quebrada y entrecortada...

- Quisiera que me acompañaras mientras... mientras veo qué es esto.

Una vez más Rick la contempló con sorpresa, sintiéndose a la vez halagado e inquieto; halagado de que Lisa confiara tanto en él como para pedirle que le hiciera compañía mientras se enfrentaba a los recuerdos de su padre... e inquieto por el temor que le provocaba el no saber qué hacer en caso de que ella no pudiera contenerse más...

- ¿Estás segura? - le dijo él, queriendo quitarse todas las dudas y dándole a Lisa una oportunidad de retractarse. - Es algo íntimo, y odiaría entrometerme...

- No te estarías entrometiendo, Rick... - lo interrumpió ella, sonando más segura, pero luego su voz volvió a hacerse susurrante al pedirle: - Por favor, acompáñame.

La mirada de Lisa convenció a Rick de que la cosa venía en serio, y juntando todas las fuerzas que podía (de pronto, las rodillas de Rick se habían puesto demasiado endebles para su gusto) se puso de pie, sonriendo a Lisa mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse

- Vamos, Lisa... te prepararé un té - invitó Rick.

- ¿Con qué?

Como respuesta, Rick simplemente sacó la caja de té que le había dado Claudia, y se alegró de ver que algo muy parecido a una sonrisa genuina aparecía en los labios de Lisa.

- ¿Sabes que se necesita agua caliente para preparar un té, no? - le dijo ella con un tono bromista.

Rick contuvo las ganas de reír, por más que por dentro sintiera ganas de saltar de alegría al haber logrado que Lisa pudiera bromear, así que se limitó a darle la sonrisa más tierna que pudo antes de responder.

- No te hagas problema por el agua caliente... tengo suficiente en mi camarote.

La única respuesta de Lisa, mientras se ponía de pie, fue arquear una ceja. De cualquier manera, no hubiera podido decir nada más, ya que Rick aprovechó el tenerla a la misma altura para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Dejando el Parque Observatorio tomados de la mano, los dos jóvenes caminaron en dirección hacia uno de los elevadores, la caja firme bajo el brazo de Lisa, mientras se preparaban para enfrentar lo que seguramente iba a ser una noche muy dura y tensa.

* * *

- Así que... ¿qué dicen tus fuentes, Rudolf?

- Luan pudo manejar esta crisis... - informó Spier con algo de descorazonamiento. - La mayoría de los alcaldes están volviendo a sus ciudades con promesas que el Gobierno puede cumplir.

Brent también estaba bastante decepcionado... las noticias sobre un enfrentamiento entre las ciudades y el GTU habían aumentado sus ilusiones de un creciente debilitamiento del Gobierno, pero no había contado con la jugada de Luan de convocar a una cumbre en el SDF-1. El antiguo asesor político hizo una nota mental: no debía volver a subestimar al Presidente.

- No esperaba esto de parte de Luan... debemos tener muy en cuenta lo que él pueda llegar a hacer. - murmuró Brent más para sí mismo que para su socio, quien por su parte hurgó entre sus papeles hasta dar con algo que pudiera ser una buena noticia.

- Cambiando de tema, Sean... creo que tenías razón sobre agregar Denver a la lista de conciertos...

- ¿Estás seguro sobre eso?

Sonriendo, Spier le entregó a su socio una copia de las minutas de la cumbre de alcaldes... y muy pronto Brent entendió de lo que se trataba.

* * *

La decisión de ir al camarote de Rick había sido tomada por una razón elemental: el camarote de Rick estaba mucho más cerca del Parque Observatorio que lo que estaba el de Lisa, lo que significaba caminar menos y aprovechar mejor la tarde... además de darle a Rick la oportunidad de devolverle a Lisa la hospitalidad que ella siempre había tenido para con él al recibirlo tantas veces en su propio camarote. Fue así que, diez minutos después de dejar el Parque, Rick y Lisa estaban ya dentro del camarote que le estaba asignado a Rick en el ala de barracas de pilotos.

El camarote era mucho más pequeño que el de Lisa en todos los sentidos; mientras que el de ella tenía una sala de estar/oficina, una cocineta, un baño completo y un dormitorio, el camarote de Rick apenas tenía un dormitorio y un baño pequeño. El dormitorio cumplía además las funciones de oficina, lo que explicaba por qué la litera de Rick estaba empotrada en la pared a mucha mayor altura respecto del suelo que una cama normal; por debajo de la litera y apoyada contra una de las paredes laterales, estaba el escritorio de trabajo de Rick, que servía además de mesa de luz.

Excusándose (a pesar de que Lisa le asegurara una y otra vez que no había ningún problema), Rick tomó algo de ropa de su armario y se encerró en el baño, quitándose el uniforme para ponerse algo más cómodo para la ocasión. Mientras Rick se cambiaba, Lisa aprovechaba para echarle un vistazo al camarote de Rick...

Había algunos papeles desperdigados en el escritorio, una lámpara de trabajo que servía además como velador para la litera, una laptop y un modelo a escala de un caza Veritech VF-1 Valkyrie. La otra pared estaba adornada con emblemas del Escuadrón Skull y posters de diferentes tipos de aeronaves civiles y militares. El único adorno fuera de aquella decoración era un pequeño portarretratos puesto de tal manera que alguien acostado en la litera pudiera tenerlo siempre a la vista, y una vez que lo tomó en sus manos Lisa comprobó que aquel portarretratos tenía una foto de ella... más específicamente, aquella foto de Lisa sorbiendo un licuado que Rick se había llevado durante su misión a la Base Granite.

De pronto, Rick salió del baño vistiendo un cómodo conjunto de ejercicio, y Lisa se sorprendió, temiendo que Rick pudiera pensar que ella había estado hurgando.

- Por favor, mira lo que quieras... - dijo él, señalando con su brazo todo el lugar. - Discúlpame, debería haberte traído aquí hace mucho tiempo.

Ella simplemente sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la caja con las pertenencias del almirante, que había quedado apoyada sobre la litera, y Rick comprendió que ya era hora de hacer aquello que se proponían hacer.

Antes de ponerse a revisar la caja, Rick preparó un poco de té... resultaba ser que él guardaba un termo con agua caliente cerca de su litera "_por si despertaba en medio de la noche y necesitaba un té_", según le explicó a Lisa con una mirada un tanto avergonzada cuando le dio su taza. Así, taza de té en mano, los dos jóvenes se treparon a la litera de Rick y apoyándose contra la pared, Lisa recostada sobre el costado de Rick mientras él le pasaba un brazo por detrás, los dos se decidieron a abrir de una vez aquella caja y ver qué era lo que contenía.

La caja contenía un portarretratos, con una foto de la familia Hayes tomada algunos años antes de la muerte de la madre de Lisa; una pequeña caja de madera lustrada y vidrio que contenía las condecoraciones del almirante Hayes (una colección impresionante, según pudo comprobar Rick al escuchar la explicación que Lisa hacía de cada una de esas medallas), un antiguo reloj de escritorio que se había dañado un poco durante el ataque, y una miríada de otros objetos de valor sentimental y personal del almirante... innumerables recuerdos acumulados tras años de servicio militar.

Y al fondo de la caja, oculto tras todas las otras cosas, había un pequeño y elegante cuaderno de suaves tapas color marrón, que llevaba grabado en la esquina inferior derecha, en caracteres dorados, las iniciales "D.W.H."

- "Donald Windworth Hayes" - explicó Lisa, con voz quebrada mientras acariciaba aquellas letras. - Mi padre...

Lisa abrió con reverencia aquel cuaderno, encontrándose con infinidad de hojas escritas en una dura y prolija caligrafía. Cada página comenzaba con una fecha, y fue entonces que Lisa comprendió lo que tenía entre manos:

- No sabía que mi padre guardara un diario... - dijo Lisa sorprendida, acariciando aquel volumen con sus manos.

- ¿Quieres leerlo? Tal vez prefieras...

- Leámoslo - respondió Lisa con un tono decidido, tomando la mano de Rick en la suya y acariciándola con ternura.

Encontrando apoyo y comprensión en la mirada de Rick, Lisa inhaló con fuerza y abrió el diario personal de su padre. La primera anotación correspondía al 5 de agosto de 2008, fecha absolutamente intrascendente por otro lado. Aquellas primeras entradas del diario pasaron rápidamente, aunque Lisa y Rick se ocuparon de darles una cuidadosa leída. No revelaban mucho, excepto detalles sobre la vida cotidiana en la Base Alaska, salpicados de comentarios sarcásticos que el almirante Hayes hacía respecto de sus colegas militares y de los políticos con los que tenía que convivir a diario.

Tras varios minutos de leer aquellas notas interesantes y curiosas, que sin embargo poco tenían de emocionante o de revelador (excepto para satisfacer su curiosidad respecto de lo que era vivir en el Alto Mando y las intrigas que allí tenían lugar), acabaron llegando a una entrada muy especial, y los dos sintieron que sus corazones se detenían al leer aquella fecha: 9 de febrero de 2009.

El día en que comenzó la guerra entre la Tierra y los Zentraedi.

**_

* * *

_**

9 de febrero de 2009

_"...después del caos de hoy, no tenemos la menor idea de nada. Recuperamos a los sobrevivientes del Armor-1 y del _Miranda_ en cuanto el enemigo abandonó el área, pero del resto de las naves no hemos podido encontrar a ningún tripulante vivo. El resto de la flota está resguardada del otro lado de la Tierra, con órdenes estrictas de no intervenir excepto en defensa propia. Los capitanes de esas naves protestaron, pero tuvimos que hacerles entender que de lo contrario nos arriesgábamos a dejar a la Tierra sin defensa alguna._

_La información nos ha llegado de manera entrecortada e incompleta, eso sin tener en cuenta reportes que están en contradicción mutua... Dios, esto es una locura. Si hay algo que quedó claro con los eventos de hoy, es que no estamos listos para enfrentarnos a una fuerza como ésta._

_Hay una cosa segura en medio de este desastre: el SDF-1 hizo su maniobra de transposición sobre la isla Macross. Y eso es lo último que escuchamos de ellos. Según lo que Gloval informó al Cuartel General en su última transmisión, el destino final de la maniobra iba a ser el lado oscuro de la Luna, pero de acuerdo a los reportes de la Base Apollo y de los astilleros L5, el SDF-1 jamás apareció allí._

_Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, deberemos levantarle un monumento a Gloval: el enemigo cesó su ataque contra la Tierra o nuestras fuerzas en el espacio en el momento en que el SDF-1 desapareció. Los últimos reportes que tenemos muestran a la flota enemiga manteniéndose en espera en una órbita alejada de la Tierra. Esperando qué, no lo sé... pero no me gusta en lo más mínimo._

_De entre las miles de preguntas que este día nos ha mostrado, hay una que me carcome en el fondo de mi alma. Me pregunto a donde ha ido a parar el SDF-1. ¿Habrá sido destruido? Ruego a Dios que no le haya ocurrido nada a esa nave, que si la fortaleza está en algún lugar del cosmos, que el Señor la proteja... y que guarde a mi niña. Ella es fuerte, es una Hayes y sabrá cuidarse sola... pero aún así, ruego a Dios que la cuide."_

**_

* * *

_**

16 de marzo de 2010

_"He visto fantasmas hoy, y no hablo solamente de los que llevo en mi conciencia._

_La reunión de emergencia del Consejo de Defensa de hoy debe haber sido uno de los episodios más sombríos que haya visto jamás. Allí estábamos nosotros en la sala de reuniones... Militares, políticos, diplomáticos; los hombres y mujeres más poderosos de la Tierra, sintiéndonos las criaturas más impotentes del mundo._

_Hace cuatro días que el SDF-1 regresó a la Tierra tras poco más de un año de estar perdido en el espacio. Y su regreso ha provocado casi tanto caos como lo hizo su llegada hace casi once años. Durante horas en esa junta escuchábamos los reportes, las proyecciones de escenarios futuros, las apreciaciones de Inteligencia, todo lo que habíamos podido rascar sobre el enemigo... aquellos reportes que durante un año nos habían tenido enloquecidos, y después escuchamos el reporte de Gloval._

_Y todo lo que sabíamos resultó estar equivocado._

_No podría describir los rostros de mis colegas, de todos esos generales y almirantes que me acompañan en este Olimpo subterráneo que hemos construido. Todo lo que puedo decir es que había terror e incredulidad en sus rostros. Las palabras de Gloval sonaban en mis oídos como si lo hubiera tenido enfrente._

_No estamos listos... maldición, no estamos listos para afrontar una guerra._

_Hemos podido recuperarnos de las bajas y pérdidas sufridas durante el ataque inicial del enemigo hace un año, y hemos podido desarrollar nuevas tecnologías y sistemas para hacer más efectivas a nuestras fuerzas, estamos incorporando naves de combate al máximo ritmo que lo permite nuestra capacidad, la producción de Veritech y Destroid está en un récord, pero no estamos en condiciones de hacer frente a una fuerza de la magnitud que indica el reporte de Gloval. Simplemente no podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que ganar tiempo a como dé lugar. _

_Tuvimos mucha suerte con la censura... nadie en la Tierra imagina que estamos en guerra con extraterrestres, pero con los civiles del SDF-1 a bordo, nuestra ilusión saltará por los aires y podríamos enfrentar no sólo una guerra interestelar, sino también un desastre interno._

_Si el SDF-1 hubiera tardado un año más en regresar, al menos tendríamos listo al Gran Cañón... eso nos daría una oportunidad, pero en nuestras condiciones actuales, enfrentarnos al enemigo es un suicidio._

_Quise creer que el hecho de que el SDF-1 hubiera podido escapar del enemigo era una baza a nuestro favor, una muestra de que con valor podemos enfrentarnos a todo..._

_Pero el miedo... el miedo puede hacerte hacer cosas espantosas, y eso fue lo que ocurrió en aquella junta. _

_El senador Stanhope fue el primero en lanzar la propuesta. Ordenar al SDF-1 que regrese al espacio cuanto antes... y que mantenga al enemigo alejado de la Tierra a como dé lugar. Muchos de los otros miembros, los civiles sobre todo, saltaron para apoyar la propuesta... y bastantes de los militares también. Y conste que esa fue la propuesta más moderada que escuché en aquella junta. Algunas de las que se propusieron son tan horrendas que mi conciencia se repugna de sólo pensar en ellas._

_No participé mucho en esa junta... todo lo que podía pensar era en mi niña... en mi Lisa. Ella sigue con vida, y eso es lo único que me importa. Si por mí fuera, pondría a todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a proteger esa nave, con tal de asegurar su bienestar. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo una responsabilidad, un juramento que cumplir... y por más que lo desee, por más que cada fibra de mi alma me lo pida a gritos, no puedo sacrificar a todo el mundo por mi hija._

_Muchos de los que estaban en aquella junta lo sabían. Por eso no hablé... si llegaba a decir una palabra en defensa del SDF-1, la propuesta sería atacada en base a que lo hacía por intereses personales... y hubiera puesto a Lisa en riesgo profesional y personal. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir._

_Todo lo que pude hacer fue solicitar el posponer la decisión hasta tener la oportunidad de escuchar a Gloval presentando su informe en persona. Argumenté que necesitábamos escuchar un testimonio de primera mano al cual le pudiéramos formular preguntas. Por suerte, pude convencerlos... fue brutal y duro, pero pude lograr que esos hombres y mujeres asustados decidieran posponer su decisión. Fue todo lo que pude hacer._

_Es todo lo que puedo hacer por Lisa. Ojalá lo comprenda."_

**_

* * *

_**

18 de marzo de 2010

_"Hola, Andrea._

_Disculpa que no te haya escrito en mucho tiempo, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría saber que hoy vi a Lisa por primera vez en casi un año y medio._

_Ella vino a Alaska junto al capitán Gloval, acompañándolo en la presentación personal de su reporte. La presentación se hizo por videoconferencia; nosotros desde nuestro salón de reuniones y ellos en una sala aparte. Frío, impersonal, mecánico... casi tanto como yo._

_Durante horas estuvieron presentándonos su testimonio de las peripecias del SDF-1 durante su viaje de regreso a la Tierra. El sólo relato de sus experiencias llenaría libros enteros... baste decir que fue algo sorprendente en todos los sentidos, algo que no he escuchado jamás en toda mi vida._

_Sin embargo, no quiero hablarte de eso, ni tampoco quiero hablarte de la decisión cruel que hemos tomado... quiero hablarte de nuestra pequeña._

_Antes de hoy, la imagen que tenía de Lisa era aquella de la última vez que nos habíamos visto, durante una visita que me hizo a Alaska tres meses antes de que estallara la guerra. Se veía tan joven y delicada en ese uniforme blanco... tan inocente. Me recordaba a cuando ella era sólo una niña que se ponía mi gorra y hacía la venia frente al espejo._

_Pero hoy... Dios, casi no la reconocí, Andrea. ¡Había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo! _

_Estuvo de pie durante toda la junta, exponiendo sus argumentos con una lógica impecable y con una pasión que no te imaginas... Defendió su postura a capa y espada frente a todos los razonamientos del Consejo, sin retroceder, sin rendirse jamás, con una lealtad hacia sus compañeros que era sencillamente admirable. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba ya frente a mi pequeña Lisa... sino que estaba hablando con la teniente comandante Elizabeth Hayes. Ella había salido de mi sombra y de la sombra de toda nuestra familia, ya brilla con luz propia._

_Deberías haberla visto, Andrea... nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer. Hubo momentos en los que quería llorar del orgullo que me provocaba verla como estaba... y más cuando caí en la cuenta de que en esa junta ella mostró mucho más valor frente a esos hombres siendo una humilde teniente comandante que el que yo demostré, aún con mi almirantazgo y la Comandancia Suprema, durante años de compartir una mesa con ellos._

_Fue magnífica... realmente no sabría cómo definirla, mi amor... nuestra niña se ha convertido en una mujer admirable._

_Incluso, en un momento de la discusión, en medio de su desesperación, me llamó "papá". Fue el único momento en que se quebró, y fue una súplica de auxilio. No me llamaba papá desde que partió para la Academia y al oír esa palabra sólo quise abrazarla... pero no pude. Más que nunca, necesitábamos mantener la distancia. Sé que es algo cruel, y que si pudieras estar conmigo ahora, me darías una de esas zurras verbales que nunca olvidaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier apariencia de estar explotando nuestra relación familiar sólo hubiera resultado en peor suerte y más cerrazón para cualquier cosa que proviniera del SDF-1... para nuestra niña._

_Espero que lo comprendas, Andrea... aunque sé que no lo harás._

_Traté de ponerme en contacto con Lisa después de la discusión, pero no quiso hablarme ni reunirse conmigo. Me tuve que conformar con escribirle una carta, y conociendo a nuestra niña, juraría que la hizo pedacitos ni bien terminó de leerla. Supongo que lo merecía, por más que me partiera el corazón admitirlo... Tan orgullosa y terca... toda una Hayes._

_Hace dos horas que su avión partió de la Base Alaska con destino al SDF-1, llevándose a una mujer a quien me hubiera gustado mucho poder conocer más. Sólo espero que algún día nos podamos reunir... y así descubrir más acerca de Elizabeth Hayes._

_Me despido, Andrea, ya no puedo escribir más. Por favor, dondequiera que estés, cuida de nuestra niña... cuídala mucho y protégela como yo no supe hacerlo."_

**_

* * *

_**

12 de mayo de 2010

_"Gloval recibió hoy sus órdenes._

_El SDF-1 debe partir cuanto antes con sus refugiados y mantenerse alejado de la Tierra, o será atacado por nuestras fuerzas espaciales. Conozco bien la orden, porque al pie de la misma figura mi firma._

_Realmente no había opción luego de lo de Toronto. De haber permitido al SDF-1 permanecer en la Tierra, nos hubiéramos expuesto a la destrucción total a manos del enemigo... o al caos a manos de nuestra propia población. Aquella orden fue atroz, cruel e inhumana, pero necesaria... estaba en un platillo de la balanza la suerte de setenta mil personas, y en el otro la seguridad de siete mil millones. Tal es la naturaleza de la guerra... sacrificamos nuestra humanidad para defender a los demás._

_O eso fue lo que quise decir para librarme de la culpa que aún ahora siento._

_Quise escribir un mensaje para Lisa, quise que mi hija entendiera las razones que habían motivado esta decisión, quise que comprendiera la gravedad de nuestra situación, apelar a la lógica militar, pero no lo hice. De haberlo hecho, Lisa no hubiera visto en el autor de esa carta a un jefe que le pide que entienda su decisión... sino a un viejo cobarde que trata de endulzar una monstruosidad apelando a palabras rimbombantes. A pesar de todo, quiero que ella me recuerde como el hombre que siempre traté de ser para ella, como el hombre que siempre traté de ser para ti, Andrea. No quiero que me recuerde como un cobarde. Por más que lo sea._

_Ella es como tú, Andrea... puede ver a través mío como si estuviera hecho de cristal._

_La orden se cumplió a las 1940, tiempo de Alaska. El SDF-1 está en estos momentos en órbita a la Tierra... y como si eso fuera poco, el enemigo recibió refuerzos. Un millón de naves; mi vieja imaginación ya no está para concebir semejantes monstruosidades._

_Viendo las transmisiones de la partida del SDF-1, me vino a la memoria una vieja historia de la Biblia, una que había leído en alguna oportunidad... _

_Había en Israel un líder militar llamado Jefté, quien debió liderar a los ejércitos de Israel contra los amonitas al estallar una guerra entre las dos naciones. Antes de la batalla, juró a Dios que a cambio de la victoria sobre los amonitas, sacrificaría en su honor al primero que saliera a recibirlo a su regreso. Los ejércitos de Israel vencieron en el combate, y Jefté regresó triunfal a su hogar, listo a cumplir su juramento._

_Hasta que vio con horror que la primera persona que corrió a saludarlo era su única hija... y toda la alegría que traía a causa de la victoria se convirtió en desesperación._

_Quiso poder retractarse de su palabra, pero no pudo... fue su propia hija quien se lo impidió, aceptando con valor enfrentar las consecuencias del juramento insensato de su padre, pidiendo sólo que la dejaran prepararse para el día del sacrificio._

_Hoy, al ver partir al SDF-1 hacia la nada, me sentí en la piel de Jefté, sacrificando lo más precioso que tengo en el mundo en aras de la victoria..._

_Y por alguna razón, siento que la victoria que compré a un precio tan vil será efímera. _

_Ruego a Dios que me pruebe equivocado... porque si no habré sacrificado a Lisa en vano, y ni la victoria más aplastante podrá justificarme o salvarme del Infierno."_

* * *

_**21 de marzo de 2011**_

_"Hola otra vez, Andrea._

_No voy a hablarte de mis aburridas rutinas militares. Después de haber tenido que soportarme durante veinte años de matrimonio, ya puedes darte una buena idea de lo que pasó hoy en el campo profesional. Siempre lo mismo, los mismos reportes, las mismas situaciones, la misma rutina..._

_No vayas a creer que se trató de un día de rutina. De hecho, hoy fue el día más especial que viví en años. Nuestra Lisa ha vuelto a mi... ha vuelto conmigo._

_Su venida no se debe a motivos familiares, y eso es lo que más me destroza de todo. Abandonó aquella nave para un último intento de hablar conmigo, de convencerme de la necesidad de llegar a una tregua que detenga esta guerra. Supongo que me lo merezco; no fui precisamente un padre modelo durante nuestros últimos encuentros. Lo que importa es que ella ya está a salvo aquí en la Tierra, lejos de esa nave maldita, y esta vez no voy a dejar que se vaya. Y tal vez, tal vez... podamos reconstruir alguna relación que sea medianamente familiar. Ya hoy hemos podido hablar algo a su llegada, no mucho... saber un poco qué es lo que estuvo haciendo de su vida durante esta guerra._

_Tal vez te interese saber esto: nuestra niña está enamorada. No, no me lo dijo personalmente, tú la conoces... ella siempre fue tan reservada para todo. Tuve que ser bastante sigiloso y discreto a la hora de averiguarlo... lo que en mi caso significa que sencillamente le pregunté si había alguien en su vida. No puedo evitarlo, siempre fuiste tú la sutil en la familia..._

_Richard Hunter es su nombre. Piloto de combate, y creyéndole a Lisa como le creo, uno excepcional. Dejé el tema allí hasta la hora de cenar... ya habíamos pasado todos los malos tragos del día y sencillamente necesitábamos un rato de tranquilidad, y entonces le pedí si me podía contar algo más. _

_¡Y qué historia contó! Aparentemente, nuestra niña y "Rick" (otra señal, no se refiere a él como el "teniente Hunter") tenían una relación bastante difícil... el pobre hombre cometió el error de chocar demasiadas veces con nuestra Lisa. No te preocupes, Lisa me dice que no le quedaron secuelas permanentes... cuando me contó algunas de sus anécdotas, yo temí que el pobre chico hubiera acabado con la cabeza arrancada a mordidas._

_Y después me contó que él le salvó la vida. Más de una vez... de hecho, el muchacho obtuvo su comisión de tercer teniente por el primero de esos rescates, durante la Batalla de la Base Sara. De haber estado allí, lo hubiera ascendido directamente a comandante por haber salvado a nuestra niña. A partir de eso, se fueron conociendo más, y entonces... dejaré que ella te lo cuente algún día._

_¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta? Deberías haberle visto cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de ese muchacho Hunter. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi alegre, feliz, esperanzada... lo que sea que este chico Hunter despierta en ella, la hace feliz. Y solamente por eso, sin conocerlo, puedo decir que estoy agradecido con Hunter. Logró lo que yo nunca pude: sacarla de su aislamiento y descubrir a una mujer maravillosa que existe por debajo de ese exterior frío y oficial._

_Me preguntarás cómo sé que Rick Hunter es alguien adecuado para Lisa y no un Riber cualquiera... simplemente lo sé. Lo sé al verla a ella... no tiene esa tristeza que siempre la rodeaba cuando estaba con Riber, no tiene ese aire frío y distante que le veía. Me alegra tanto que ambos se hayan podido encontrar... a pesar de que aún no han llegado a nada. Pero tengo fe: si así como están los dos son felices, imagino que el día en que se encuentren será sencillamente algo glorioso para ellos... el comienzo de una nueva aventura._

_He estado jugando con la idea de ordenarle al teniente Hunter que se reporte a la Base Alaska con algún motivo ficticio, tan sólo para conocer al muchacho que se ganó el corazón de nuestra niña, pero no lo haré... Lisa me mataría si lo hiciera._

_Bromas al margen, quería despedirme de ti asegurándote una cosa: puedes estar contenta, Andrea... nuestra Lisa es una mujer feliz."_

**_

* * *

_**

17 de abril de 2011

_"Los preparativos para el disparo del Gran Cañón continúan. Mañana, a las 2100 horas, tiempo local, abriremos fuego contra la flota Zentraedi. El ambiente que se respira en la base es el de las vísperas de la batalla. Todos están trabajando con fervor, tratando de poner esta base a punto para el combate._

_El SDF-1 ha sido una vez más el tema de la reunión de ayer en el Consejo. Gloval sigue enviándonos reportes acerca del enemigo y sus capacidades... Realmente quisiera que hubiera otra solución, y que todos aquellos valientes en esa nave pudieran regresar a la Tierra. Pero si los planes del Consejo se cumplen, no habrá ninguna posibilidad... ninguna en absoluto. _

_A veces quisiera compartir el optimismo de Lisa respecto de las posibilidades de llegar a un acuerdo de paz con los Zentraedi. Quisiera creer como ella que sólo hace falta que alguno de los dos dé el primer gesto amistoso... y poder poner fin así a esta guerra._

_Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. No podemos negociar la paz con un enemigo sin antes darle una idea de nuestro propio poder. Lisa no lo comprende, pero yo sí... la fuerza es el único lenguaje que entienden los Zentraedi, y no lograremos sentarnos en una negociación de paz con un enemigo que no ha aprendido por las malas a respetarnos. Y aún si no logramos un acuerdo de paz, pondremos a los Zentraedi sobre aviso de que atacar a la Tierra implicará un grave costo para ellos._

_Quién dice, tal vez eso los convenza de dejar a nuestro mundo en paz._

_Tal vez yo esté equivocado y ella tenga la razón. Quizás el futuro pertenece a gente como Lisa, y no a aquellos como yo que lo hemos conducido hasta ahora..._

_Pero para que exista el futuro, debemos triunfar en el presente... y yo quiero que mi hija tenga un futuro. Quiero que ella tenga un futuro y un mundo en el cual vivir, y un porvenir en el que estoy absolutamente convencido de que ella será brillante, y superará ampliamente todas mis esperanzas. Lo puedo ver en su mirada decidida... ella será alguien grande, la más grande de los Hayes. Simplemente lo sé._

_Y a pesar de todo, siento algo oscuro en el futuro, una premonición de algo monstruoso... como si una tormenta estuviera por abatirse sobre nosotros._

_Ocurra lo que ocurra, dejo constancia: Todo lo que hice, todo lo que hago y todo lo que haré, será por ella, por esa mujer terca y orgullosa a quien amo más que a mi propia vida, y mi único deseo es que si sobrevivimos a esto, ella pueda encontrar en su corazón el ánimo suficiente como para perdonarme."_

* * *

A pesar de que aún quedaban muchas más páginas, todas ellas estaban en blanco. No había más anotaciones en el diario del almirante, y a Lisa le bastó notar la fecha de la última entrada para darse cuenta del porqué... esa última entrada llevaba la fecha del día anterior al ataque de la flota de Dolza.

Sin embargo, Lisa se quedó mirando aquellas hojas en blanco, sin poder despegar la vista de ellas. Sus manos sostenían el diario y lo mantenían abierto... y Rick pudo comprobar que las manos de Lisa estaban temblando ligeramente. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Lisa, acercándola más a él y descubriendo con dolor que no eran solamente sus manos... Lisa estaba temblando como si estuviera congelada. Un sonido leve, casi imperceptible, llegó a los oídos de Rick, y su corazón se partió al notar lo que eran... sollozos ahogados, el doloroso sonido de los sollozos de la mujer a la que amaba.

Con suavidad, Rick tomó la mano izquierda de Lisa con la suya y lentamente cerró aquel diario, aprovechando la oportunidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella en un gesto de apoyo. Al notar que ella seguía congelada, Rick se inclinó levemente sobre ella y con toda la ternura de la que era capaz la besó en la mejilla, dejando que sus labios se quedaran allí por varios segundos después de que el beso hubiera terminado.

Como si ese beso hubiera sido el golpe final, Lisa apoyó el diario en la litera, y en cuanto lo soltó, comenzó a temblar de dolor, sin poder contener más el torrente de angustia que aquella lectura había despertado en ella. Sus labios temblorosos comenzaron a moverse, queriendo formar palabras para las cuales no podía agregar sonidos. El único sonido que venía de Lisa era el de sus suspiros entrecortados... hasta que finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, una única palabra salió de los labios de Lisa, dicha con voz quebrada, como si fuera un llamado o una plegaria.

- ¡Papá...!

Aquello fue demasiado para Lisa, y con esa palabra salieron a flote todas las emociones que atormentaban a la joven oficial. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Lisa colocó sus brazos alrededor de Rick y rompió en llanto...

Los brazos de Rick la estrecharon contra su cuerpo, y la cabeza de Lisa encontró reposo y resguardo en el pecho de Rick, apoyándose contra la poca piel descubierta del cuello de él. Sus lágrimas cálidas bañaron la piel de Rick, incluso por debajo de la camiseta que vestía, marcando trazos que tatuaban el dolor que ella sentía en el alma del joven piloto. Con su universo entero reducido a la mujer que sostenía en brazos, Rick sólo podía sentir la tristeza de Lisa, sentía todo su dolor haciéndose carne en él... incluso sentía que su corazón latía al ritmo de los sollozos de Lisa, acompasados en el sufrimiento.

- Está bien, no te preocupes... - murmuró él suavemente, sus labios besando aquel cabello castaño. - Todo estará bien, amor... aquí estoy.

- ¡No tenía idea, papá!... - continuaba repitiendo ella en medio de su llanto desconsolado, como si su padre pudiera escucharla. - ¡Realmente no tenía idea!

Rick quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué cosa podía decir que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a Lisa luego de ese verdadero mensaje de ultratumba. A la vez, mientras oía sus sollozos, mientras sentía el calor de sus lágrimas y mientras se estremecía con los escalofríos que le provocaba el abrazo cada vez más intenso de Lisa, sintió que lo que estaba ocurriendo, por doloroso que fuera, era muy necesario... que había llegado la hora de que Lisa exorcizara todos sus demonios... y que hiciera las paces con su padre.

- ¡Perdóname, papá... perdóname! - decía ella, alternando sus pedidos con breves y tiernos besos en la piel de Rick. - ¡Perdóname por todo... por lo que te odié!

Por instinto, como tomando una soga para no caer en el precipicio, Lisa se sujetó con más fuerza de Rick, sintiendo que se desmoronaba. Todos aquellos años de separación con su padre, de distancia, de amargas peleas y reconciliaciones cada vez más frías... todo el odio que había llegado a sentir hacia él por las decisiones que había tomado durante la guerra... todo eso se había convertido en un peso que oprimía el pecho de Lisa hasta hacerse insoportable.

Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que su padre podría haber sentido... jamás consideró la pena que debió haber sentido el almirante Hayes con cada una de esas decisiones. Jamás pensó en cómo su padre quedó destrozado cuando ella se negó a verlo luego de la presentación de su reporte. En aquel momento parecía algo tan justo... y ahora sólo sentía vergüenza. Su padre la había hecho sufrir... al igual que ella le había causado sufrimiento a él. Y a pesar de todo ese sufrimiento que había corrido entre los dos, a pesar de todas las cosas crueles que se habían dicho... él siempre la había admirado a pesar de todo. Siempre la había amado, siempre había pensado en ella y puesto su bienestar por encima de todo... aún cuando su deber le había hecho imposible hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el hombre que la sostenía en brazos.

Rick... realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la sostuviera en ese momento o si no se vendría a pedazos. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba, podía escuchar los susurros en su oído, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que podía desahogarse, que allí estaba él para acompañarla... y en medio de la tristeza infinita sintió un atisbo de esperanza recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan segura, tan contenida por el abrazo y el amor de su piloto que simplemente no le quedaba otra cosa más que desahogarse.

Tras un rato de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, de liberarse de aquellas lágrimas que había contenido durante dos meses, Lisa abrió los ojos y se encontró con que todavía estaba en brazos de Rick... y que él la estaba meciendo, besándola de tanto en tanto en el cabello y susurrando palabras de aliento que lentamente hacían que se derritiera. Ella estaba en sus brazos sin oponer resistencia alguna, moviéndose al compás que le marcaban los brazos de Rick, dejándose mecer y reposar como si fuera una niña.

Ella no sabía de qué manera podía agradecerle todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, nada de lo que imaginaba siquiera podía dar una idea de la gratitud que tenía hacia ese piloto que la había rescatado tantas veces... la había rescatado no sólo de las garras de la muerte en más de una oportunidad, sino que también la había salvado de la soledad, de la desesperanza... y del dolor infinito que sentía al confrontar la memoria de su padre.

Lentamente, recobrando el aliento a cada segundo, Lisa levantó la cabeza y acercó sus labios hasta uno de los rincones donde la línea de la mandíbula de Rick se encontraba con su cuello. Tomándose un segundo para inhalar con fuerza y llenarse del aroma de Rick, Lisa posó sus labios y simplemente comenzó a besarlo con ternura, dejando que sus labios se quedaran sobre su piel, sintiendo el contacto con la piel de Rick como si fuera una llamarada que la quemaba de pies a cabeza. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que su lengua rozara la línea de la mandíbula de Rick, tocando cada milímetro con exquisita atención y sintiendo que se derretía al escuchar que Rick dejaba escapar un gemido entrecortado de placer ante esas sensaciones...

- Gracias... te amo - murmuró Lisa, sonriendo pero sin separar sus labios de la piel de Rick... disfrutando enormemente al comprobar que su piloto se estremecía al sentir el aliento de sus palabras recorriéndole el cuerpo.

De pronto, Rick se movió lentamente, alejando su cuello del dulce tormento que le infligían los labios de Lisa y levantándole suavemente el mentón con un dedo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron...

Los ojos azules de él la miraban con amor y ternura infinita... con una compasión que no encontraba palabras o actos para ser expresada en su totalidad. Los ojos verdes de ella lo miraban, aún bañados por las lágrimas, y su mirada destilaba un cariño y un agradecimiento enormes. Esos ojos en los que él quería perderse para siempre brillaban como él pocas veces lo recordaba... como habían brillado cuando él la encontró en aquel corredor de la Base Alaska... como habían brillado el día en que ambos se declararon su amor...

- Yo sé que donde quiera que esté tu padre, está feliz... - susurró Rick sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Lisa, dándole un breve beso en los labios. - Él sabe que tú estás con vida y que puedes seguir adelante. Tú estás viva, y sé que serás la mujer que algún día tu padre soñó que serías... y mucho más que eso.

Ella sonrió, dejando escapar un pequeño tosido a causa del llanto. No dijo nada... no sabía qué podía decirle, más que al escuchar sus palabras, sintió todas y cada una de ellas como verdaderas y supo -¡sí, supo!- que lo que él le decía era cierto; que su padre, en donde quiera que estuviera, estaba feliz por ella y orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado... y también que estaba muy contento y emocionado de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien como Rick, alguien que la amaba con locura y que siempre estaría allí para ella.

- Lo está... - murmuró ella esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad que derritió a Rick. - Ahora sé que lo está...

La sonrisa de felicidad que Rick vio en los labios y en la mirada de Lisa terminaron por hacerlo delirar, y ya sin responder de sí mismo, se lanzó en busca de los labios de Lisa, atrapándolos en un beso que destilaba tanto ternura como deseo... Por su parte, Lisa dejó que Rick la hiciera prisionera con aquel beso, sintiendo que con cada segundo que los labios de Rick permanecían junto a los suyos, la pena y el dolor desaparecían, reemplazados por una sensación de paz e inconmensurable alegría... la alegría de sentirse amada y cuidada, de sentir que alguien la trataba con tanto cariño, todas eran sensaciones que la hacían estremecerse hasta las lágrimas.

Rick recorría con su lengua el contorno de los labios de Lisa, sintiendo cada centímetro como si fuera la primera vez, poniendo en aquel beso todo el amor que sentía por ella, toda la comprensión y todo el cariño que quería transmitirle. Sentía que sus labios literalmente se quemaban al contacto con aquella suavidad, al sentir el aliento de Lisa contra sus labios... y que estaba incendiándose en el momento en que la lengua de Lisa entró al ruedo como siempre lo hacía, primero con timidez, y luego lanzándose con todo lo que tenía, entrando en la boca de Rick sin encontrar ningún obstáculo...

Aquel beso tierno y necesario duró un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podría haber estimado, sólo sabían que seguía, y para los dos no existía otra cosa que no fueran los labios del otro sobre los suyos, borrando todas las penas a la vez que despertaban en ellos el fuego del amor que los unía... lentamente, poco a poco como la marea que retrocede, el beso fue amainando en intensidad, hasta que los dos terminaron separando sus labios, sin perder la oportunidad de besarse fugazmente mientras lo hacían...

Por fin, los dos abrieron los ojos, sin dejar de atacarse con pequeños besos robados que los hacían sonreír, aunque no tanto como la chispa de ternura y el brillo que cada uno podía ver en los ojos del otro...

- Si no te molesta... ¿podrías contarme algo sobre tu padre? - preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos de mirarla a los ojos como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, maravillándose de la ternura con la que ella lo miraba a él.

- ¿Algo como qué? - rió ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Lo que sea... lo que tú quieras... siempre que estés cómoda al hacerlo - le respondió Rick, pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos sedosos y luego acariciando su mejilla.

- Contigo... siempre estaré cómoda - fue la única respuesta de Lisa, que provocó en su piloto una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz como pocas veces había visto.

Acomodándose y recostándose contra la pared del camarote, Lisa sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Rick entre las suyas, y poco a poco, conforme ella se sentía más cómoda, empezó a relatarle a Rick la historia de su padre y de la relación que ambos habían mantenido. No omitió detalle alguno: pasaron de los momentos felices y tiernos de su infancia hasta los desencuentros de su vida adulta, sin olvidar las separaciones y ausencias, las discusiones y los reencuentros, la soledad que siempre sintió... y la desesperación que la invadió el día en que su madre falleció.

Rick devoraba cada palabra que salía de los labios de Lisa, aprovechándola por lo que era: una oportunidad invaluable que ella le daba de adentrarse en su vida, de conocer un poco más sobre su pasado y las experiencias que habían hecho de ella la mujer que era. Cada palabra estaba dicha con sentimiento, y Rick se percató de que ella no se expresaba solamente con las palabras... sino que cada una de ellas estaba acompañada por algún movimiento leve, alguna sonrisa, alguna mirada especial... Lisa le estaba hablando desde el corazón, y a cada segundo que pasaba él se sentía cada vez más atrapado por aquella mujer tan frágil como fuerte.

Por su parte, Lisa se sentía liberada con cada relato que hacía... lentamente se estaba abriendo a aquel hombre que casi sin saberlo se había convertido en aquello que la mantenía viva y respirando. El amor con el que él la miraba le inspiraba a Lisa una confianza casi ciega, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Ella podía ver en la atención que Rick le prodigaba y en el cariño que él le demostraba, una seguridad que nunca había experimentado con otra persona... literalmente Rick la estaba invitando a revelarle todos sus secretos, a compartir con él aquellas cosas dolorosas que la habían marcado... y a la vez, a ayudarla a cicatrizar todas aquellas heridas.

Pasaban las horas en aquel camarote mientras Lisa contaba su historia con lujo de detalles, y Rick seguía prestándole la más completa atención... a la vez que de vez en cuando aprovechaba para contarle a ella algo acerca de su propia familia, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Lisa sentía al revelarle aquellas historias de su pasado... que podía confiar en ella de manera absoluta.

Poco a poco, el sueño los fue venciendo, lenta pero inexorablemente y casi sin que se dieran cuenta, acurrucados como estaban, fueron encontrando que estaban prácticamente entregados al sueño. Rick no se dio cuenta hasta que notó que habían pasado ya varios minutos sin escuchar una sola palabra por parte de Lisa. Realmente no había sentido nada... todos sus sentidos estaban abrumados por las sensaciones que en él despertaba el sostener a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su piel junto a la suya y la suavidad de sus cabellos cada vez que rozaban su propio cuerpo.

Inclinándose para verla mejor, Rick comprobó que Lisa había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos, y aquel rostro que había quedado desencajado por las lágrimas horas antes, parecía ahora una imagen angelical de paz, destilando una inocencia y una ternura que hacían que el corazón de Rick se derritiera al sólo mirarla. Quizás ahora, habiendo hecho las paces con su padre tras años de tensiones, Lisa podía al fin dormir en paz.

Con suavidad y mucho cuidado, Rick la ayudó a acostar en su propia litera, acomodándola como podía y cuidando de no despertarla o perturbar su sueño, y una vez que lo hizo, se bajó de la litera para buscar algo con qué cubrirla... mientras se preguntaba si era correcto que durmiera junto a ella, o si era preferible que él pasara la noche en su bolsa de dormir. No sería la primera vez que ambos durmieran juntos, pero él quería evitar cualquier idea de que se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad...

La respuesta a su duda vino segundos después: mientras él buscaba una frazada para resguardarse en medio del frío, pudo oír que ella gruñía algo ininteligible en cuanto notó que él ya no estaba a su lado. Ese gruñido, sea lo que fuere, no parecía demostrar satisfacción, y sonaba más bien como una protesta... con el mismo tono con el que en una época ella lo hubiera reprendido a través de la red táctica por alguna desobediencia de sus órdenes.

"_Supongo que ella no tiene ningún problema_", pensó él, sin poder contener una sonrisa tierna ante la idea.

Permaneció allí de pie, frazada en mano, embebiéndose de la imagen tierna que le daba Lisa en medio de su sueño. Ella se había despatarrado por completo en la litera de Rick, sumida ya en el más profundo de los sueños... y Rick no pudo evitar recorrer suavemente con el dedo índice de su mano la silueta de Lisa, comenzando por sus piernas y subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz, enterneciéndose al comprobar cómo ella reaccionaba a ese toque, aún estando completamente dormida.

Finalmente, él encontró la fuerza para treparse a esa litera, corriendo suavemente a Lisa hacia el lado de la pared, mientras él ocupaba el que daba al borde de la litera... después de todo, no quería que ella se pudiera caer de la cama. Por fin, Rick desplegó la frazada, cubriendo a los dos a la vez que trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible; esa paz que le inspiraba el ver a Lisa durmiendo lo llenaba de un deseo de no perturbar ese sueño tan necesario, y con reverencia terminó de cubrirla con la frazada.

El calorcito que sentía al cubrirse con aquella frazada palidecía frente al calor que le provocaba la cercanía física con Lisa... y al propio calor que lo consumía al comprobar, por enésima vez, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Dejando pasar unos segundos mientras contemplaba absorto la dulce figura de Lisa, ya completamente dormida y en paz, Rick se acercó para besarle suavemente en la boca, cerrando los ojos mientras se llenaba del sabor de sus labios. Finalmente, tras recorrer el contorno de sus labios con la punta de su dedo y tomándola con uno de sus brazos para acercarla a él, estiró el otro para apagar la luz, sumiendo al camarote en la más completa de las oscuridades.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Me pareció importante que Lisa pudiera tener alguna clase de "cierre" con su padre... y por eso incluí los extractos del diario personal del almirante, además de hacerlo para ver un poco el punto de vista de Donald Hayes, sólo como contrapunto de lo que pudimos ver en la serie sobre su comportamiento y actitudes.

- Y sobre llovido, mojado para el Gobierno... pasan los meses, las cosas mejoran en apariencia y los problemas comienzan a acumularse. En todos los flancos.

- Como siempre, deseo agradecer a todos los lectores de esta historia por seguirla, y a quienes dejan sus reviews por sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto. Y al igual que siempre, desde aquí mando un saludo grande y un agradecimiento de corazón a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats... ¡suerte, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y será hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 8!


	9. Capítulo 8: Ansiedades y Ambiciones

**

* * *

**

RENACIMIENTO

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo VIII: Ansiedades y ambiciones**

Treinta y dos segundos.

Sólo treinta y dos segundos le bastaron a las fuerzas de Lord Dolza, comandante supremo de los ejércitos Zentraedi, para convertir al planeta Tierra en una tumba.

En ese escaso medio minuto de fuego y devastación, incontables ciudades grandes y pequeñas fueron erradicadas hasta los cimientos. Miles de millones de personas que hasta entonces habían vivido ajenas al drama que se desarrollaba en los cielos desde hacía dos años fueron pasadas a degüello sin aviso alguno. Hombres y mujeres; ancianos, adultos y niños; civiles y militares; científicos, artistas, trabajadores y empresarios; todos ellos habían caído bajo la espada inmisericorde de la flota Zentraedi, una vez que la decisión de su exterminio fue tomada.

Toda la cultura de la humanidad, todos sus logros, todas sus creaciones, su ingeniería, su arte y su tecnología, todas las maravillas legadas por las pasadas generaciones y las glorias de la generación presente... todo había sido borrado de la Historia, con la cruel displicencia con la que una cucaracha es aplastada.

Inmensas montañas fueron reducidas a cráteres, lagos y ríos fueron evaporados o irradiados hasta hacerlos letales, frondosos bosques que habían resistido el paso de los milenios y de la civilización habían sido convertidos en cenizas, las praderas se convirtieron en desiertos, la vida se convirtió en muerte, y las costas de los océanos se llenaron de la muerte que manaba de las ciudades devastadas.

Los cielos azules de la Tierra se volvieron negros por el humo de los restos carbonizados de las ciudades, se volvieron grises a causa de las cenizas e inmundicias que las explosiones lanzaron a la atmósfera; se volvieron rojos a causa de la infinidad de piras funerarias que los Zentraedi habían encendido para marcar el fin de la raza humana.

Pero la venganza llegó ese mismo día.

La venganza había venido de manos de los sobrevivientes de la humanidad, aliados ahora a los Zentraedi que habían sido condenados a muerte junto con la Tierra. La astucia y la desesperación de los humanos y sus aliados se enfrentaron en una batalla apocalíptica con la fuerza bruta y la cruel determinación de Dolza y sus legiones. Todo lo que le quedaba a la raza humana fue lanzado a la refriega: sus armas, sus hombres y mujeres... incluso su cultura.

Y los asesinos de la Tierra se unieron a sus víctimas en la muerte apenas horas después de aquel crimen monstruoso.

Cuando las explosiones dejaron de rugir en los cielos de la Tierra, cuando los cañones y motores callaron y el silencio sepulcral reinó sobre los cinco continentes, comenzó una nueva batalla... una campaña mucho más dura y exigente que lo que cualquier humano o Zentraedi pudiera haber imaginado jamás.

El viejo mundo había muerto, y había que erigir un nuevo mundo desde sus cenizas.

Casi desde el primer momento, destellos de esperanza asomaron entre los escombros. Grupos de sobrevivientes comenzaron a aparecer en todos los rincones de la Tierra, y con cada nuevo grupo que encontraban las partidas de rescate, crecía la posibilidad de un nuevo amanecer para la raza humana... un resurgimiento milagroso de entre las cenizas, como aquel del ave Fénix. El hecho de que millones de personas escaparan a la masacre global les había dado a los escépticos la oportunidad de volver a creer en los milagros.

A pesar de las esperanzas y esfuerzos de los sobrevivientes, el caos dominó a la Tierra durante aquellos primeros días. Millones de personas que habían escapado a la Lluvia de la Muerte acabaron sucumbiendo a las heridas recibidas durante el ataque. Otros tantos cayeron a causa de las pestes y enfermedades que se propagaron sin control, o a la insidiosa e invisible radiación que todo lo contaminaba. Incontables vidas se perdieron por el hambre y sed... y muchos perdieron la vida en salvajes combates por un pedazo de comida o por un patético albergue.

Cientos de miles de personas lucharon contra el caos y la muerte desde el primer momento. Los soldados y unidades militares que habían escapado de la devastación pudieron ponerse en contacto unos con otros, e incluso en las primeras horas del primer día habían surgido los primeros intentos de coordinar su accionar. A las unidades militares se sumaron ingenieros, médicos, rescatistas, personas comunes y corrientes movidas por el deseo de ayudar a sus semejantes, y con vigor comenzaron las primeras operaciones de rescate y evacuación.

Gracias a las posibilidades que brindaban los sistemas de comunicación militares, diseñados para resistir contingencias como aquel monstruoso ataque, se pudo establecer contacto con todas las unidades militares que operaban en el mundo, uniéndolas bajo una sola y firme cadena de mando, que ya desde el primer instante había comenzado a formular planes para la reconstrucción del planeta. Aquellos planes no tardaron en ponerse en práctica, ganando tiempo valioso que, de haber sido perdido, podría haber condenado a la humanidad a regresar a la Edad de Piedra.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello hubiera sido posible, de no haber sido por la existencia de una nave. Una nave que había sido exiliada de la Tierra a causa del miedo y desesperación que provocó en sus líderes, que con ese gesto habían deseado conjurar la posibilidad de una guerra a gran escala. Una nave que se había convertido en el instrumento de la venganza y en la esperanza del futuro. Una nave que en sus entrañas portaba a una comunidad acostumbrada desde el primer día a la dura y ardua tarea de reconstruir sus vidas y propiedades, y que estaba dotada no sólo de las herramientas para hacerlo, sino también de la prodigiosa energía y voluntad de sus ciudadanos.

En torno al SDF-1 se sentaron los primeros cimientos de la nueva civilización. Sus hombres y mujeres de los escuadrones aéreos comenzaron de inmediato con las misiones de búsqueda y rescate; sus unidades de mechas y de soldados ayudaron a restaurar la ley y el orden en medio del caos; sus industrias e invernaderos proveyeron bienes, alimentos y medicamentos desesperadamente necesarios en todo el mundo; sus sistemas de comunicación permitieron establecer una nueva autoridad sobre las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes, y su vínculo con sus aliados Zentraedi permitió asegurar una momentánea paz, necesaria para la reconstrucción.

Al paso del tiempo, y gracias al esfuerzo denodado y sacrificado de infinidad de personas, lenta y trabajosamente la Tierra comenzó a salir del infierno, dando los primeros e inseguros pasos hacia un futuro cargado de desafíos.

En todo el mundo, cientos de millones de sobrevivientes habían sido reunidos en campos de refugiados donde se les prestaba toda la atención y cuidado posibles bajo una estricta custodia militar; las regiones irremediablemente contaminadas habían sido evacuadas por completo, en la esperanza de que el paso de los años permitiera recuperarlas; las ciudades que milagrosamente habían resistido el ataque empezaban los trabajos de reparación y reconstrucción, mientras recibían a las hordas de sobrevivientes de las comarcas vecinas que corrían a ellas en busca de seguridad y comida.

Una vez que se logró una organización eficiente, los suministros de alimentos, medicamentos y materiales comenzaron a llegar con regularidad a donde eran necesitados, paliando horrendas situaciones de escasez que habían puesto en peligro a millones. Dentro de lo posible, la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra tenían acceso a lo que necesitaban para sobrellevar la dura vida de los campamentos de refugiados.

Los equipos de recuperación ambiental habían logrado modestos éxitos, concentrándose principalmente en purificar los cuerpos de agua existentes, purgándolos de todo aquello que los había convertido en veneno luego del ataque. Se habían dado los primeros pasos para la recuperación de suelos, desesperadamente necesarios para garantizar la producción de alimentos, y ya se hacían planes para la recuperación ambiental a gran escala, en cuanto las necesidades básicas de los supervivientes estuvieran cubiertas.

Conscientes de haber superado los peores momentos de la crisis, las autoridades del precario Gobierno de la Tierra Unida pusieron en marcha sus planes de reconstrucción. Tomando como ejemplo a Ciudad Macross, quizás la última ciudad de la Tierra que aún conservaba algo parecido a una vida normal, los equipos de militares e ingenieros lanzaron un ambicioso plan de reconstrucción urbana a escala global, asignando los medios disponibles para esa tarea.

En donde aún existía algo sobre lo cual construir, se comenzó con las tareas de reconstrucción, con el objetivo de convertir ruinas en las ciudades pujantes que alguna vez fueron; en donde la furia de Dolza no había dejado piedra sobre piedra, los sobrevivientes sencillamente se trasladaron a un lugar cercano, buscando reconstruir sus hogares y comunidades cerca de los lugares donde habían existido; en donde se pudiera asentar una comunidad humana, comenzaron a llegar refugiados y equipos a colocar los cimientos de ciudades completamente nuevas. Varias comunidades estaban incluso haciendo sus propios trabajos de reconstrucción, por fuera de los planes del GTU, movidas solamente por los recursos que podían encontrar y por la terquedad y determinación de sus integrantes.

Las naves Zentraedi que habían destruido las ciudades del viejo mundo, ahora prestaban sus cascos para la construcción de las ciudades del nuevo mundo; los ingenieros, técnicos e incluso los refugiados sacaban cuanto material útil pudieran encontrar en los cascos destrozados de aquellas naves, y en muchos casos se las utilizó como los mojones alrededor de los cuales se construirían sus ciudades.

Ninguna de estas ciudades, ni siquiera la nueva Ciudad Macross que se construía en torno al cráter donde reposaba el SDF-1, estaba aún terminada o siquiera lista para recibir a sus nuevos habitantes; en la mayoría de ellas se trabajaba frenéticamente para poner en marcha los edificios y facilidades que darían vida a estas ciudades: hospitales, centros administrativos, plantas de energía, centrales de tratamiento de aguas, bases militares y escuelas. En varias ciudades, estos edificios estaban prácticamente terminados, y sólo quedaba construir las viviendas que albergarían a los nuevos ciudadanos, viviendas que se construirían en las manzanas demarcadas por el trazado de las nuevas calles. Los ingenieros también comenzaron a construir rutas y carreteras para vincular a las nuevas ciudades entre sí, facilitando el transporte y la comunicación entre ellas.

Con los problemas más elementales en vías de resolverse, otros comenzaban a surgir. El hambre, la enfermedad y la miseria lentamente cedían lugar a la seguridad y distribución de recursos como las principales preocupaciones de la nueva sociedad. Superados los desafíos básicos de la supervivencia, las comunidades humanas que se habían formado en los ecos del Armagedón comenzaban a contemplar el futuro con un poco de optimismo, mientras a la vez empezaban a buscar su propio lugar en el nuevo mundo que se estaba construyendo.

Y ante todos estos desafíos, los hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida continuaban haciéndoles frente como siempre lo habían hecho: dando lo mejor de sí, poniendo todas sus fuerzas y empleando todos los recursos a su disposición para conseguir el éxito en la tarea que tenían de dar vida a una nueva Tierra.

Casi cinco meses han pasado desde el día del ataque, pero el eco de aquellos treinta y dos segundos fatales todavía se escuchaba, y seguiría escuchándose por mucho tiempo...

**

* * *

**

Sábado 10 de septiembre de 2011

Aún en medio del esfuerzo cotidiano de reconstruir un planeta devastado por la guerra, aún en medio de la monstruosa tarea que consumía los días de los tripulantes del SDF-1, todavía había un tiempo para tomarse un respiro y ocuparse de las cosas cotidianas de la vida.

Charlar de temas profundos y personales, o incluso de intrascendencias: cualquier tema de conversación podía oírse en la cantina del _Prometheus_, en donde los pilotos de combate y otros miembros del personal asignado al portaaviones podían, comida y bebida mediante, despejarse un rato antes de seguir con sus actividades nocturnas.

Había cinco personas reunidas en una de las mesas de la cantina, que por aquellas coincidencias de la vida habían podido encontrarse para compartir un rato antes de que sus deberes volvieran a separarlos; Rick Hunter, quien al ser el de más alto rango entre ellos "presidía" aquella velada, Max Sterling, el primer teniente Dan Shelby (quien se había empezado a tomar en serio su papel de miembro del "comité asesor" de la relación de Rick), el primer teniente Nicolás Podestá, comandante del Escuadrón Apollo y uno de los colegas de Rick en el Grupo Aéreo de la fortaleza espacial, y el tercer teniente John Hollis, quien cargaba con el estigma de ser el más joven de aquella mesa.

Era, tal como lo habían definido Rick y Max al sentarse en aquella mesa, una "noche de amigos", y hasta aquel momento venía desarrollándose con total calma y normalidad.

- Propongo un brindis - dijo Rick levantando su vaso en el aire. - ¿Por qué quieren brindar?

- Por las mujeres - propuso el teniente Podestá, y los demás aprobaron vigorosamente la idea.

- Por nuestras mujeres - continuó Max, haciendo la aclaración que le correspondía como el único casado de los que estaban en aquella mesa.

- Porque sin ellas, no tendríamos de qué hablar en noches como éstas - completó la ronda el teniente Shelby, levantando vigorosamente su propio vaso a la par de Hollis, quien no se había animado a decir algo.

Al grito de "¡Salud!", los cinco vasos chocaron en el aire, y luego del brindis los cinco hombres tomaron el primer sorbo de sus bebidas, calmando así la sed acumulada tras un día de largo trabajo.

Y en ese momento, el teniente Hollis creyó estar en suficiente confidencia como para lanzarse con un pedido, aunque no pudo quitarse la timidez que lo inundaba.

- ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo, John - contestó Rick sin mirar a otra cosa que no fuera su vaso de cerveza.

- Señor... - le respondió Hollis como en una súplica, a lo que Rick concedió de manera amistosa.

- Adelante, tienes toda nuestra atención.

Los demás comensales asintieron, dándole a Hollis la oportunidad para plantear su tremendo problema.

- Verán, tengo un problema... - comenzó el joven piloto, tropezándose a causa de su incertidumbre. - Hay una chica que conozco por ahí, y bueno... bueno, el tema es que... no sé, estaba pensando... yo quisiera invitarla a una cita, pero no se me ocurre nada...

Con un gesto, Rick invitó a su subordinado a seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por la timidez.

- Y pensaba que ustedes, no sé... que tal vez podían darme algunos consejos... decirme qué decir o qué podía proponer para la cita... o cómo proponer... proponer la cita, por supuesto, no otra cosa.

Tras revelar su más profundo y preocupante anhelo, el teniente Hollis miró a los otros cuatro con una expresión muy parecida a la desesperación, lo que motivó a Max a tratar de ser lo más diplomático posible.

- No sé si seremos de mucha ayuda en ese departamento, John...

- Lo que sea me será útil, señor - prometió Hollis.

- Bueno...

Max miró alrededor de la mesa, tratando de lograr que alguno de los demás fuera el primero en hablar... pero como ninguno hizo siquiera la menor señal de que ellos arrancarían con los consejos, el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull se resignó a abrir la discusión.

- Mi chica trató de apuñalarme en la primera cita...

Luego de esta confesión y tras taladrar con la mirada a su líder de escuadrón, Max le pasó la posta a Rick, quien sonó un poco desconcertado al exponer su historia.

- Mi primera cita fue en la nave insignia del enemigo como prisionero de guerra... ¿Nicolás?

- Quise besar a mi chica en la primera cita y sin querer le pegué la varicela... - admitió avergonzado el teniente Podestá.

Las miradas de todos convergieron entonces en el teniente Shelby, quien lejos de sumarse al ánimo de confesiones que regía en la mesa, continuaba bebiendo su cerveza y mirando algo que ninguno de los demás podía distinguir.

Exasperado, Rick tomó la situación en sus propias manos.

- ¿Dan?

- ¿Qué?

Las expresiones inquisitivas de los demás fueron toda la respuesta que necesitó Shelby, y en un acto de defensa propia el oficial del Ejército se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente su cerveza, no sin antes decir:

- ¿No esperarán que abra mi corazón ante ustedes, no?

No hizo falta que nadie insistiera, ya que Hollis se iba a dar por bien servido y no presionar su suerte.

- Gracias... eso creo - dijo el joven piloto sin dejar de parecer como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra.

- No creas que es algo tan difícil - lo animó Podestá. - Sólo ve con lo que sientas que es correcto... siempre es peor si tratas de imitar a otra persona.

- Especialmente alguien como estos muchachos del club de fracasados - acotó Shelby desde su lugar en la mesa, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de toda la mesa.

Max no hizo caso al comentario sarcástico de Shelby, y palmeó en la espalda de Hollis en señal de complicidad.

- Además, estoy seguro de que Karin va a querer salir contigo y que los dos la pasarán de maravillas.

- ¡No es Karin! - protestó Hollis, mientras su rostro se amorataba de vergüenza.

- ¡Seguro! - canturreó Max, haciendo que los otros comensales sonrieran.

Cuando las risas acallaron, Rick intervino una vez más, guiñándole el ojo a su subordinado como si no le creyera una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

- John, estaremos tomando cerveza pero no estamos borrachos...

- ¡No es Karin!

Esta vez nadie contestó... los otros cuatro simplemente le pusieron a Hollis sus mejores caras de incredulidad, desarmando por completo la pobre resistencia que el joven teniente había montado para protegerse.

No tenía la menor esperanza, y mientras más rápido se diera cuenta de eso, mejor para él y para todos los demás.

- Aún si lo fuera... - reconoció de mala gana Hollis antes de beber otro sorbo de cerveza para refrescarse la garganta. - Y no digo que sea Karin... pero aún si lo fuera--

- John - lo interrumpió Rick a mitad de la frase.

- ¿Sí, comandante?

- Invítala a salir. Ella va a decir que sí.

Hollis estaba estupefacto... pero Rick no sabía si eso era porque Hollis se sorprendiera de saberse descubierto o porque lo que acababa de escuchar le había abierto las puertas de la esperanza.

- ¿Está seguro? - preguntó desconfiado el joven piloto.

- Totalmente. Hazlo ahora.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es una chica menudita de cabello rubio de tu escuadrón? - quiso saber Podestá a modo de referencia, y cuando Max le confirmó que así era, le pasó el dato a un Hollis que no podía disimular su emoción. - La encontrarás en el hangar inspeccionando su caza.

- Además tienes que irte retirando... - acotó Shelby luego de chequear la hora en su reloj. - Ya es el horario de protección al menor.

El teniente Hollis, que había aceptado la invitación de Rick y Max para pasar un rato en la cantina con temor a verse objeto de nuevas burlas, se veía exultante y ansioso ante el futuro... pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba agradecido mucho más que lo que cualquiera de los otros comensales podía imaginar.

- Bueno, en ese caso... - declaró Hollis, poniéndose de pie para despedirse. - Muchas gracias por todo, señores.

- Por nada - replicó Rick, luego de lo cual Hollis partió de la mesa sólo para verse detenido por su líder de escuadrón tras sólo cuatro pasos. - Una cosa más, John...

- ¿Sí, comandante?

Rick levantó el pulgar bien alto, gesto imitado por Max, Shelby y Podestá.

- Buena caza.

Hollis asintió con una enorme sonrisa antes de dejar la mesa y la cantina del _Prometheus_, y tras verlo partir los otros cuatro hombres bebieron sorbos de su cerveza y se dispusieron a continuar la charla. El primero en decir algo tras la partida del teniente Hollis fue Podestá, quien exhaló con fuerza antes de decir:

- Espero que la cerveza le haya aflojado la lengua al chico...

- Espero que sí, porque es la única de toda la noche - replicó Max.

- Con una sola de éstas no me basta para recuperarme de todo el trabajo de hoy - se quejó Shelby, dejando caer sus hombros como si estuviera destrozado.

- Como si tuvieras tanto trabajo... - se burló Rick, logrando que Shelby apoyara los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinara hacia adelante en una postura desafiante.

- ¿Sabes? Existe todo un mundo fuera de las cabinas de un Veritech.

- Lo conozco, ¿es toda esa extensión de nada sobre la que volamos?

Shelby no se quedó atrás, y rápidamente lanzó su propio contraataque, dando inicio a la habitual batalla de burlas y comentarios sarcásticos que mantenía con Rick cada vez que se encontraban. Por alguna razón, aquella discusión le pareció en extremo interesante a Podestá, quien se inclinó para preguntarle a Max en voz baja mientras los otros dos continuaban su pelea.

- ¿Siempre son así, Max?

- Todo el tiempo... - murmuró Max, sonriendo con el espectáculo.

- ¿Cómo es que se toleran?

- Los dos fueron compañeros en la instrucción básica... - le explicó Max, tratando de no perder el hilo de la última escaramuza Hunter-Shelby. - Si soportaron eso juntos, supongo que pueden soportar una discusión de vez en cuando.

- Además el jefe sabe de armar relaciones basadas en la discusión...

Podestá podía no ser miembro del Skull, pero para él, al igual que para el resto de los pilotos de la fortaleza, la condición de Rick como Comandante del Grupo Aéreo lo hacía el titular indiscutido del honorífico de "jefe".

- Buen punto - lo felicitó Max, y viendo que la pelea entre sus dos amigos estaba por terminar, decidió cambiar de tema hacia otro que tal vez fuera un poco más agradable. - Oye, jefe ¿cómo está Lisa?

Ante esa pregunta, Rick reaccionó con una expresión un tanto dolida y cansada... como si a la sola mención de Lisa algo se rompiera en su interior y le provocara un sordo dolor y una soledad terrible.

- Ella está muy bien... - dijo tratando de sonreír, pero sin convencer a nadie.

- Eso sonó medio triste, Hunter ¿cuál es el problema? - lanzó Shelby, viendo a través de los intentos de Rick de disimular su tristeza.

- No, no hay ningún problema... - se defendió el Líder Skull, pero esa defensa sólo lo dejó más en evidencia, y ahora era el turno de Max de saltar a la discusión.

- Tu cara dice lo contrario, ¿no te parece, Nicolás?

- Totalmente... - se sumó el teniente Podestá, indicando a Rick con la cabeza. - Esa es la cara de un hombre deprimido.

En ese momento, Rick comenzó a sentirse tan acorralado como una gacela ante una manada de hienas. Quiso buscar alguna manera de desviar el tema, mientras sentía que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios... pero las sonrisas en los rostros de los tres oficiales que compartían la mesa no le daban esperanza alguna de cambiar de tema.

- No tienes opción, jefe... - concluyó Max. - Tendrás que contarnos lo que pasa.

Shelby asintió vigorosamente al comentario de Max, y fue el primero en disparar, haciendo uso de su acostumbrada delicadeza.

- Ya le dimos una buena mano a tu muchacho Hollis, comandante Hunter... así que venga, cuéntele a los profesionales lo que está pasando.

"_Bueno, ni modo_", pensó Rick... no había forma de escapar de esto. Sus tres comensales estaban decididos, y dado que tanto Shelby como Podestá bloqueaban su camino hacia el pasillo, cualquier fuga estaba descartada. Tragando saliva, y recordando que a pesar de todo, sus amigos hacían todo esto para ayudarlo, comenzó a explicar:

- Hace unos días que no nos vemos...

Rick quiso decir algo más, pero entonces se le secó la garganta... realmente se sentía miserable.

- Espero que no estén teniendo problemas - dijo Max, mostrándose repentinamente preocupado.

- No, no es nada de eso, las cosas siguen bien entre nosotros... - lo tranquilizó Rick antes de explicar la raíz del problema: - Son nuestros turnos de servicio.

Al nombrar la frase "turnos de servicio", el teniente Podestá dejó escapar un gruñido de agotamiento mientras decía con total frustración:

- Dígamelo a mí, jefe.

- ¿Cuánto llevas asignado a la guardia nocturna? - le preguntó Rick, y en ese momento Max notó que Rick se veía realmente agotado y demacrado.

- Una semana.

- Yo llevo dos - se lamentó Rick, y Podestá concedió que el Líder Skull le ganaba en desgracias. - Si sigo un día más con estas guardias desquiciadas, acabaré convertido en vampiro.

Lejos de disminuir conforme avanzaban las tareas de reconstrucción de la Tierra, el ritmo de trabajo de los escuadrones del SDF-1 se había incrementado; los programas de construcción urbana estaban a plena marcha, y la necesidad de garantizar la seguridad de los campos de refugiados y de los equipos de trabajo habían forzado a los pilotos de Veritech a mantener guardias extendidas en un intento de cumplir con todas las misiones que tenían... patrullajes, escolta a transportes de material vital, misiones de seguridad, reconocimiento... todas las misiones que normalmente hacían se habían vuelto más exigentes y demandantes para los pilotos y sus aeronaves.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Lisa? - insistió Max, cortándole a Rick la posibilidad de evadirse por la tangente.

- Está trabajando doble turno en la Central... - respondió Rick, jugando tontamente con sus cubiertos... y dibujando una tosca letra "L" con el puré.

- ¿La comandante Grant aún no se recuperó? - preguntó Shelby, y Rick negó lentamente con la cabeza.

La presión a la que estaban sometidas las controladoras de la Central de Operaciones con todas las misiones y la actividad ininterrumpida que llevaban estaba empezando a hacer estragos entre ellas. Tres controladoras ya habían sido hospitalizadas en lo que iba del mes, tras haberse desmayado en medio de sus labores... y la presión se extendía también a los oficiales de guardia, tal como quedó demostrado en el caso de Claudia Grant, quien tres días atrás había sufrido un repentino mareo seguido por náuseas y que acabó en un violento desmayo en la cantina del personal de puente.

- Tiene para tres días más de reposo - explicó Rick lo que le había dicho Lisa en el teléfono el día anterior. - Los médicos dicen que tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma, o la próxima vez tendrán que hospitalizarla.

- Calma y Claudia Grant son dos cosas que no van en la misma frase, señor - bromeó Podestá, ganándose algunas risas inocentes de los otros comensales.

La risa no duró mucho, en parte porque a pesar de todo Claudia era una persona que gozaba de gran estima entre los pilotos... y porque las implicaciones del reciente episodio de la teniente comandante Grant no pasaban inadvertidas para ellos, quienes estaban sometidos a tantas presiones como las que aquejaban al personal de la Central de Operaciones.

- Pues si Claudia pudo tener ese pico de presión, cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el siguiente - dijo Max con un repentino dejo de preocupación en la voz mientras miraba fijamente a Rick.

Para su desgracia, Rick no sólo estaba igual de preocupado que su amigo, sino que estaba terriblemente cansado y poco dispuesto a escuchar lo que él creía que era una recriminación hacia su tarea.

- ¡¿Crees que no me preocupa?! - lanzó con fuerza, sobresaltando a Shelby, Podestá y Max con la repentina violencia de su comentario.

- Oye, jefe, tranquilízate... - lo calmó Max levantando las manos en el aire como si se rindiera. - Estamos todos del mismo lado. ¿Qué te dijo Maistroff?

Rick dejó caer el tenedor y gruñó, recordando la infructuosa reunión que había tenido con el Jefe del Estado Mayor algunas horas antes de aquella reunión, luego de que uno de sus pilotos estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra el _Prometheus_ por un error increíblemente estúpido... uno de aquellos errores que suele cometer un piloto que está completamente agotado.

- Maistroff... pues Maistroff dice que no puede hacer nada hasta que despachemos la última caldera Reflex. Dice que es necesario mantener alerta constante ante cualquier eventualidad.

- Maldito paranoico... - exclamó Podestá, y la oportunidad le dejó sacar a flote la ira que le provocaba su cansancio. - ¿Qué cree, que alguien va a atacar uno de los vuelos? Tendría que estar completa--

- ¡Teniente Podestá, tranquilícese! - lo conminó Rick, logrando que su colega recobrara la compostura.

- Entendido, señor... disculpe. Falta de sueño - explicó el líder del Escuadrón Apollo con una sonrisa que nada tenía de alegre.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estiman que va a seguir esto? - preguntó Max.

- Tres días más - fue la respuesta de Rick.

Max se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cuidando de no voltear los vasos, mientras suspiraba con resignación y cansancio:

- Tres días más de locura y guardias extendidas entonces...

- Espero que esto se acabe rápido - gruñó Shelby mientras bebía otro sorbo de su trago. - Mis muchachos necesitan un tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Si ustedes creen que estar con el trasero pegado a un asiento durante horas es devastador, imaginen lo que es estar haciendo guardias de pie en el medio de la nada.

- Al menos hay una fecha en la que esto terminaría - dijo Rick, tratando de buscarle el lado bueno a la situación.

- Si la cerveza no estuviera racionada, brindaríamos a eso - se sumó Podestá, levantando su vaso en actitud ceremonial.

Satisfecho de que al menos el humor de la mesa se hubiera recuperado, Max decidió poner aquella conversación de regreso al tema que más le interesaba, y dijo:

- Mírale el lado positivo, Rick.

- ¿_Existe_ un lado positivo?

- ¡Claro que sí! - sonrió Max. - Podrás volver a ver a Lisa, y con toda esa separación atrás... imagino que será épico.

Viendo que volvían al tema de la vida sentimental del Líder Skull, el teniente Podestá se incorporó y sonrió con picardía antes de lanzar su contribución.

- Así es, jefe... ¡fuegos artificiales y todo eso!

- Buen punto, Nicolás - se sumó Shelby, palmeando en la espalda al piloto de Veritech antes de enfrentarse al Líder Skull - De ser tú, Rick, iría pensando muy seriamente en hacer estallar todos los fuegos artificiales. Que sea una noche de rayos, truenos y colores...

Hubo algo en el comentario de Shelby que encendió un fuego dentro de Rick. Él no hubiera sabido describirlo, más allá de sentir como si algo inconsciente y primitivo hubiera despertado dentro de él... algo que a pesar de ser instintivo, sabía muy bien lo que quería... y que por alguna razón le provocaba a Rick una frustración que día a día se hacía más intensa.

Siempre había habido una atracción entre Lisa y él, algo que los había cautivado desde el primer momento en que se vieron y que los había impulsado a acercarse primero, y luego a enamorarse... Siempre había habido deseo entre los dos, pero ambos habían privilegiado el descubrirse mutuamente y entrar en confianza; habían preferido explorar lo que sentían antes de arriesgarse con algo para lo que no se sentían listos.

Sus cinco maravillosos meses de relación demostraron que esa había sido la decisión correcta y Rick no lo dudaba. Entonces ¿por qué cuando Shelby sugería la posibilidad, a él le despertaba tanta...?

- Hablando en serio ahora, Rick... - comenzó Shelby, ya en un tono más serio y circunspecto en cuanto vio la expresión con la que Rick había respondido a su comentario.

Vuelto a la realidad al escuchar el tono del oficial del Ejército, Rick apenas pudo balbucear en un vano intento de detener lo que vendría.

- Dan...

Shelby hizo caso omiso del pedido, y continuó:

- Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto...

- Tienes razón, no quiero hablar de esto.

- Pero tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cuánto hace que estás? ¿Cinco meses?

Otro pedido desesperado de Rick, que ya sabía lo que se venía.

- Dan... no sigas...

- Cinco meses... ¿y nada aún? - exclamó Shelby con incredulidad... y con cierto tono que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que el tema surgía.

- ¿Nada como qué? - contestó Rick, tratando de hacerse el que no había oído nada.

Max saltó en medio de la discusión, tratando de aportar su opinión antes de que todo el asunto degenerara en una batalla campal.

- Lo que Dan quiere decir es que...

Rick lo interrumpió bruscamente y con una voz irritada:

- Sé muy bien qué es lo que Dan quiere decir, Max.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún no ha pasado nada? - contraatacó su amigo.

Ante aquella pregunta, Rick se quedó congelado... durante meses había respondido a preguntas como ésas con evasivas, o con respuestas sensatas que lo habían ayudado a salir del paso, pero ahora... el problema, como él estaba empezando a descubrir, era que cada día que pasaba, anhelaba un poco más hacer el amor con Lisa.

Y Rick quería que quedara en claro una cosa: él no tendría sexo con Lisa Hayes... él iba a hacer el amor con ella.

- Esa cara lo dice todo - dijo Podestá, sonriendo al ver cómo Rick se había congelado ante la pregunta... reacción que lo había traicionado por completo, dejando al descubierto lo que quería ocultar.

- Rick, en verdad te lo digo, mereces una medalla... - murmuró Shelby, meneando la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Shelby?

- ¿Cinco meses de relación y todas las noches te has ido a dormir sin postre? - explicó su amigo, alzando su vaso y bebiendo un poco en un gesto teatral. - Tu resistencia es encomiable.

Apurándose a terminar su trago, Max se decidió a intervenir antes de que Rick reaccionara mal a las palabras de Shelby.

- ¿Por lo menos hablaron sobre el tema? - preguntó el teniente Sterling para tratar de pasar a otro aspecto del debate.

Rick tragó saliva y evitó la mirada de Max. Quisiera haber podido mentir o evadirse, pero para su eterna desgracia, él era un tipo honesto:

- La verdad es que... no lo hemos discutido.

- ¡¿Ni siquiera eso?! - lo miró incrédulo Podestá, volviendo la mirada a Shelby como buscando confirmación de que lo que había oído era cierto.

Otra vez aquella sensación de estar acorralado... acompañada ahora por la idea (que a Rick se le hacía casi real) de que se estaba encogiendo en aquella silla, como si las miradas de sus tres amigos lo estuvieran reduciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Nos sentimos bastante bien por ahora... - trató de explicar Rick, pero las palabras se le trababan en la punta de la lengua.

¿Podía explicar lo que le pasaba? ¿Podía explicar que amaba tanto a Lisa que estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario? ¿Podían entender que no era una cuestión de falta de deseo, sino de profunda incertidumbre?

Observando a sus tres amigos, Rick se preguntó si podría hacerles entender que él quería que la primera vez de ella... la primera vez de él... fuera algo especial.

- ¡Sí, seguro! ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de desahuciado? - dijo Shelby, clavando el aguijón para bromear un poco con Rick... aunque el resultado fue el opuesto.

Rick se levantó bruscamente, y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia donde estaba Dan Shelby, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡¿Quieres que te parta la nariz?!

Al oír el grito, varias personas en otras mesas voltearon para ver lo que ocurría.

Esta vez fue el teniente Podestá quien procuró mantener la paz en aquella mesa, poniéndose de pie y separando a los dos oficiales antes de que terminara mal todo el asunto.

- Cálmese, jefe... no es para ponerlo mal.

Podestá sólo soltó a Rick cuando sintió que el Líder Skull se tranquilizaba y trataba de volver a su silla.

- No estoy molesto, sólo estoy cansado... - murmuró Rick, dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla, quedando como muñeco de trapo.

- Discúlpame si no te creo - disparó Max.

- Pues es problema tuyo, Max.

Por su parte, ya dejando atrás el casi choque que había tenido con Rick, Shelby bromeó un poco con Max, palmeándolo en la espalda mientras explicaba entre risas al segundo al mando del Skull su particular opinión acerca del comportamiento de Rick.

- Es toda esa energía que lleva adentro, Max, lo está poniendo loco... y si no la descarga, va a explotar.

¡Otra vez! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo? Rick ya no lo podía soportar más. Apreciaba a Dan Shelby como un buen amigo, aunque nunca al nivel con el que había llegado con Max, pero ciertamente él no iba a tolerar que lo usaran de burla en una reunión que se suponía que era para entretenerse, y si ese tipo no se callaba la boca él terminaría lanzándolo contra el suelo porque no soportaba que...

- ¡Shelby, no seas animal! - exclamó Rick, fulminando a Shelby con una mirada helada antes de ponerse de pie y decir en el tono más indignado que pudo lograr: - Creo que hasta aquí he llegado. Si me disculpan...

Sin embargo y por más que lo intentó, Rick no pudo partir de la mesa, ya que Max se paró también para bloquear su salida.

- Basta, Rick... - dijo Max con toda la seguridad del mundo, desafiando a Rick con la mirada a que siguiera parado: - Dan tiene razón, aunque como de costumbre la forma en que lo dijo dejó mucho que desear.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Rick, completamente atónito.

Max Sterling y Dan Shelby representaban estilos absolutamente opuestos en los temas de relaciones; Max era diplomático mientras que Shelby carecía de sutilezas, Max era reflexivo y Shelby impulsivo... que Max saliera a respaldar a Shelby era algo tan curioso, que bien valía la pena de quedarse a escuchar sus argumentos.

Max se acomodó en la silla y se ajustó los anteojos, hablando en el tono más serio que podía lograr mientras miraba a Rick a los ojos:

- Es algo que ustedes van a tener que resolver tarde o temprano... antes de que se convierta en un problema.

Rick ya estaba irritándose una vez más. ¿Ahora Max no lo entendía?

- ¡Te digo que no es--!

Max lo cortó en el aire sin darle aviso:

- ¿Que no es un problema? Disculpa si no te creo, Rick... - dijo, meneando la cabeza y suspirando como si necesitara recobrar el aliento o tranquilizarse antes de seguir: - Vayamos por partes: ¿la amas?

- ¡Claro que sí! - contestó Rick, como si Max le hubiera preguntado si tenía el hábito de respirar.

- ¿Y ella lo ama a usted, o no? - le preguntó a su vez el teniente Podestá.

- Así es...

Ahora era el turno de Shelby para preguntar, y en su crédito había que decir que esta vez se contuvo... no quería provocar problemas con Rick...

- ¿Y se _desean_?

"_¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa_?" pensó Rick, mirando a Shelby con ojos agrandados como platos.

Por supuesto que la deseaba... la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, casi tanto como la amaba... soñaba con ella cuando no la tenía cerca, y cuando la tenía en sus brazos, la sola sensación de sus curvas, el roce de su piel, el sonido de su respiración... el sentir sus senos apretándose contra su pecho en un abrazo apasionado, el sufrir el dulce azote de sus labios y su lengua, el quemarse en el fuego de su mirada ... todo eso despertaba en Rick un hambre de unirse a Lisa que cada día era más intenso e incontenible...

Lisa... si tan sólo ambos pudieran sentirse cómodos con la idea... listos a dar el siguiente paso...

Max rió al ver la mirada soñadora y ligeramente ardiente en el rostro de Rick, dándole un codazo a Podestá como si lo invitara a contemplar el espectáculo que estaba dando el Líder Skull.

- Esa cara lo dice todo... y la de Lisa cuando ustedes están juntos también - agregó Max como al pasar, despertando el interés de Rick. - Vuelan las chispas cuando se miran.

Rick no supo qué contestar a esa frase; Max ya lo había dicho todo con su habitual elocuencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra -aunque más no fuera para no quedar acorralado como ya había quedado en demasiadas oportunidades durante aquella noche-, Max retomó la palabra, dejándolo una vez más en silencio.

- Rick, toma esta opinión como viniendo de alguien que los conoce a ustedes dos y que los considera como sus mejores amigos... ustedes tienen una relación maravillosa y están muy felices, pero no ignoren esas ganas que llevan dentro.

- No lo ignoro... - se defendió Rick, a la vez que trataba de poner en palabras lo que sentía al respecto. - Es sólo que... no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Podestá.

- Quiero... - continuó explicando Rick, sintiendo que las palabras morían en la punta de su lengua o se trababan al salir... ¿cómo diablos podía explicarle a sus amigos lo que le estaba ocurriendo. - Quiero que sea especial ¿entienden? No quiero que sea algo... ya saben - terminó, dejando la frase en el aire para que cualquiera interpretara lo que quisiera.

No quería que su primera vez fuera algún asunto rápido en su camarote o en el de Lisa... y alquilar una habitación en el Centinel estaba fuera de toda cuestión: él quería que fuera especial, hermoso e inolvidable...

Luego de meditar un poco, y con un poco de cautela ante la posibilidad de hacer estallar una vez más al Líder Skull, Shelby levantó la mano y preguntó a Rick en tono neutral:

- ¿Puedo hablar?

- Mientras no sea algo que me haga desear arrancarte la cabeza a mordidas... sí - le respondió Rick, invitándolo a hablar con un gesto de la mano.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para agradecer la oportunidad, Shelby carraspeó y se acomodó en su silla, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy grande y trascendental. Toda aquella preparación, por alguna razón, le resultó graciosa a Rick, quien se sintió tentado a reír mientras veía a su amigo preparándose como si fuera a dar una disertación:

- Entiendo que estés preocupado por asegurarte de que sea una ocasión especial en todo sentido, pero ten en cuenta esto: el lugar, el momento, las circunstancias, todo eso ayuda, pero no es lo indispensable... - le dijo Dan con una voz seria que Rick sólo le había escuchado cuando estaba en servicio. - El sentimiento que ustedes dos le pongan es lo que va a hacer que el momento sea especial. Si ustedes dos se aman, y por lo que veo y lo que me cuentan, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, les aseguro que será algo maravilloso.

Los otros tres comensales se quedaron estupefactos, quedando con la boca abierta frente al tosco oficial del Ejército, de quien jamás hubieran esperado semejantes palabras.

- Dan, eso fue... conmovedor - balbuceó Max al cabo de unos segundos, sin encontrar otra cosa qué decir.

El teniente Podestá meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía, levantando un vaso como si fuera a brindar por Shelby.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... tienes tus momentos, Shelby... tienes tus momentos.

- ¡Gracias!

Max retomó la palabra entonces, dirigiéndose a Rick.

- Creo que no puedo decirlo mejor que como lo dijo Dan. Rick, en serio, tienes que empezar a pensar seriamente esto... antes de que se te vuelva en contra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ahora era el turno de Max de hablar completamente en serio, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cerrando las manos para reforzar su postura, mientras comenzaba a explicarle a Rick el riesgo al que se estaba enfrentando:

- Si no le dan una salida al deseo, y con esto vuelvo al punto al que Dan hizo referencia antes, - continuó Max señalando a Shelby, quien asintió para demostrar su acuerdo - toda esa energía que llevan dentro va a acabar envenenando la relación...

- No creo que... - quiso decir Rick, pero Max lo interrumpió con una voz glacial:

- Imagina si Lisa empezara a creer que no la deseas...

¡¿Qué?! ¡Lisa tendría que estar ciega para creer algo como eso! ¿Acaso él no le demostraba con cuánta urgencia la deseaba cada vez que la tenía en brazos? En esas ocasiones, cuando la sentía cerca suyo, él literalmente enloquecía... todo su cuerpo sentía una carga eléctrica que lo recorría de punta a punta, su lado racional se veía sobrepasado por la urgencia de acariciarla, recorrerla con sus manos y besarla hasta donde pudiera... aquellas oportunidades en que ambos dormían juntos lo habían hecho sentir vivo y feliz hasta las lágrimas, y en más de una oportunidad ella había invadido sus sueños, haciéndolo delirar con sueños en los que ambos finalmente...

¿Pero podría ser que Max estuviera en lo cierto? ¿Podía ser que Lisa llegara a creer algo como eso? Él no lo creía posible, pero de buenas a primeras le entró la necesidad urgente de demostrarle a Lisa cuánto la deseaba y cuánto más la amaba... y el saber que aún faltaban días hasta que pudieran volver a encontrarse lo hizo sentir miserable.

- ¡Ella sabe que la amo! - quiso defenderse Rick, como queriendo exorcizar aquellas palabras de Max.

- Hay más en el amor que simplemente palabras y cariños... - le contestó Max, hablando en su tono más calmado y didáctico: - La parte física es importante. Hace a una relación sana y estable... y a la larga, tanta contención va a traerles más problemas que beneficios.

- No lo discuto.

- Rick, ella te ha oído decir que la amas... sólo te falta hacérselo sentir en todo el cuerpo - le dijo Max a modo de síntesis, sonriendo al terminar la frase para hacer menos amarga la lección.

Aquellas palabras de Max penetraron en Rick en muchos niveles... entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería con eso, pero era como si aquellas palabras tuvieran un significado mucho más profundo. Supo en ese instante que, aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, su mejor amigo entendía la raíz de su problema: que estaba tan enamorado de Lisa que aquella urgencia no era otra cosa más que desear hacerle comprender a ella hasta qué punto lo hacía... quería que ella sintiera en carne propia el estremecimiento enloquecedor que le provocaba... que quería demostrarle a Lisa un amor que ya excedía las palabras.

Porque de eso se trataba: amarla no ya con palabras o gestos, sino con todas sus fuerzas.

Rick no contestó, prefiriendo quedarse absorto en sus reflexiones. Luego de estudiar las reacciones de su amigo, Max le hizo un único pedido:

- Al menos piensa seriamente en hablar del tema.

El teniente Podestá se sumó a aquel pedido, asintiendo vigorosamente mientras le decía a Rick en un tono ligeramente apologético:

- Y por favor no nos tome a mal, señor.

- Es cierto, Rick... - agregó Shelby, sumándose a aquella inesperada disculpa con una sonrisa en los labios. - Seremos medio bestias, pero lo hacemos porque queremos que ustedes dos sean felices.

Ante aquella demostración de compañerismo y amistad, a Rick no le quedó otra cosa más que relajarse y esbozar una tímida sonrisa; a pesar de la incomodidad, ellos no dejaban de tener razón... y ciertamente iba a hacer algo al respecto.

- Está bien... muchas gracias por todo... y discúlpenme.

- ¿Disculparte? - preguntó Podestá encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué? Eres el jefe... estás en todo tu derecho de portarte como un loco...

- No hay por qué... - contestó Max en nombre de los tres y de manera más diplomática, antes de cambiar por completo de tono y de víctima. - Y ahora, dejemos en paz al Líder Skull. Dime, Dan, ¿por qué no sales con alguna del Trío? Escuché que Sammie Porter anda por ahí...

Ahora era el turno de Shelby de ser el protagonista de la noche, y aquella incomodidad que había atacado a Rick había pasado a inundarlo a él, mientras se apuraba a decir:

- ¿El Trío? No, gracias... le tengo aprecio a mi vida. Además, no es para ser malo, pero Sammie... ¡Dios, tiene la voz de Lisa Simpson! Nunca podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza...

La velada continuó por algunos minutos más, pero a decir verdad el teniente comandante Rick Hunter estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas...

* * *

- Aquí tienes... - sonrió Claudia mientras ponía una taza de té en las manos de Lisa.

- Ah... gracias... - respondió su amiga, sintiendo el calorcito de la taza en sus manos e inhalando para sentir el aroma de la bebida. - No sabes lo mucho que me hacía falta uno de estos.

- Es lo menos que puedo darte... debes estar agotada.

- Ya lo creo - asintió Lisa, bebiendo el primer sorbo de té.

- Todo ese trabajo, esa exigencia permanente, esa lucha sin descanso, esa constante vigilancia... - agregó su amiga, como si estuviera impresionada por la capacidad de trabajo de la comandante Hayes. - Además súmale lo que haces en tu turno de servicio - agregó, guiñando un ojo.

Dejando brevemente la taza sobre la mesa, Lisa dejó escapar una suave risa ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Merezco una medalla.

Hacía ya una hora que había acabado el turno de servicio extendido de Lisa en la Central de Operaciones, y como lo hacía desde el día en que Claudia tuvo su desmayo, la comandante Hayes estaba pasando el resto del día en el camarote de su amiga, haciéndole compañía para pasar mejor su convalecencia... y asegurándose de que Claudia no estallara ante no tener nada para hacer.

- ¿No prefieres un sandwich para acompañar el té en vez de medallas? - ofreció Claudia, poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

Con agilidad, Lisa se paró y se apuró a bloquearle el paso a Claudia.

- Dime donde está... yo lo iré a buscar.

- Lisa...

- Olvídalo, Claudia... - la paró en seco Lisa, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa. - El médico dijo que tienes que hacer reposo, y reposo harás o dejo de llamarme Lisa Hayes.

- Perfecto... - retrucó Claudia, sin estar dispuesta a ceder un milímetro. - ¿Tienes segundo nombre?

- Claudia, estoy hablando en serio.

Sintiendo la oportunidad, Claudia simplemente descargó la frustración que venía acumulando desde aquel desmayo que había causado que todo el mundo la tratara con guantes de seda, como si fuera una cabeza nuclear mal ajustada que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento.

- Yo también... - respondió con dureza la comandante Grant, tensando su cuerpo como si se preparara para la batalla. - Simplemente tuve un desmayo, no necesito que todos me traten como... como...

- ¿Como alguien que tuvo un desmayo por exceso de stress? - devolvió Lisa, sin estar dispuesta a ceder un centímetro en aquella discusión, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura - Claudia, si tengo que usar el rango para lograr que te quedes quieta, lo usaré.

Deduciendo por el tono de voz y la firmeza en la mirada de Lisa que ella no iba a ceder en lo más mínimo, Claudia no tuvo otra opción más que gruñir y rendirse.

- Mmmhhh... están en la cocineta.

Por su parte, y para bajar las tensiones, su amiga sonrió con ternura y puso una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Además... - la sonrisa de Lisa se hizo más grande antes de girar sobre sus talones para ir a la cocineta - sólo voy a buscar un sandwich.

- Que sean dos - le contestó Claudia mientras volvía a su sillón.

Lisa no tardó en regresar de la cocineta de Claudia con un par de sustanciosos sandwiches de jamón y queso... era evidente para Claudia que, a juzgar por el tamaño ligeramente descomunal de los sandwiches, Lisa debía estar muerta de hambre tras un día de trabajo como aquel.

- Aquí tienes... - le dijo Lisa, alcanzándole el plato con el sandwich.

- Gracias - gruñó Claudia entre el primer y segundo mordisco... ella también estaba hambrienta. - Supongo que la están pasando bien sin mí.

- No creas. Se extraña esa sensación de terror que sabías meterle a las operadoras.

- ¿Yo provoco terror? - contestó Claudia con sorpresa, arqueando una ceja. - Al menos yo no le provoco pesadillas a Lucifer.

- Claudia...

Aquella broma de Vanessa había corrido por el SDF-1 como reguero de pólvora, y si bien todo el mundo se cuidaba de usarla frente a Lisa, la comandante Hayes estaba perfectamente al tanto de su difusión entre la tripulación... y de su explosiva popularidad. Había incluso algunas pocas personas que se atrevían a decírsela en la cara: el Trío Terrible y Claudia, entre ellas.

Sin mencionar a cierto teniente comandante del Grupo Aéreo que debió ser el culpable de popularizar esa broma entre los pilotos... a tal punto que había habido varios vuelos de patrullaje durante los últimos meses que elegían emplear la palabra "Lucifer" como indicativo de vuelo.

- Está bien, Lisa, no sigo más... pero diles a las chicas que no se acostumbren, que ya volveré...

- Les daré el mensaje - contestó Lisa con un tono que de pronto dejaba entrever su agotamiento.

Fue entonces que Claudia reparó en lo evidentemente agotada que estaba su "hermanita menor"... su cabello estaba un tanto desarreglado, se movía con lentitud y su mirada estaba cansada... por no mencionar las incipientes ojeras que se le estaban formando en el rostro...

- Dios, Lisa, parece que andas más necesitada de un descanso que lo que yo estoy...

- Mmhmmm - gruñó su amiga, a quien ese comentario le había llegado mientras mordía su sandwich.

- Eso sonó a "agotamiento" en mi idioma - dijo Claudia con seguridad en su tono. - ¿Hace cuánto que no te tomas un día libre?

- ¿Qué es un día libre?

Al escuchar esto, Claudia asintió, y con decisión volvió a pararse, caminando hacia donde estaba Lisa.

- Ya me respondiste. Vamos, Lisa, deja ese té y ese sandwich y vete de este camarote...

- ¡¿Qué?! - balbuceó Lisa, sorprendida por la actitud de Claudia.

- Lo que escuchaste, vete... ve a descansar - repitió Claudia con su mejor voz de mando, señalando en dirección a la puerta del camarote para que no le quedaran dudas a Lisa. - O mejor aún, no pierdas la noche con tu vieja tía Claudia y ve con Rick.

Rick.

Dios, cómo lo extrañaba... Parecía que no se veían desde hacía un siglo, aunque no hubieran pasado más de cinco días desde la última vez que pudieron compartir algo más que una llamada por teléfono o alguna conversación a través de la red táctica. Y esa separación le dolía... la hacía sufrir, la hacía sentirse pequeña y ansiosa... y por primera vez en su vida, Lisa Hayes descubrió que había cosas que ni siquiera con el trabajo podía lograr que dejaran de dolerle.

Como el amor que sentía por ese piloto que la hacía reír y rabiar a la vez.

- Rick... - susurró como si fuera un lamento.

- ¿Dije algo que no tenía que decir? - le preguntó Claudia con algo de sobresalto, temiendo haber tocado algo demasiado sensible para su amiga.

- No, no es eso... - respondió Lisa, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizar a Claudia... sin tener mucho éxito.

- ¿Las cosas marchan bien entre ustedes dos?

- Sí, mejor que nunca. Es sólo que...

- ¿Sólo que qué?

Suspirando como si se estuviera liberando de un peso demasiado grande, como si necesitara despejar su pecho antes de responder, Lisa decidió revelarle a Claudia la razón de su tristeza.

- Sólo que hace mucho que no nos vemos...

Claudia volvió a sonreír, mientras palmeaba a su amiga y le guiñaba el ojo en gesto cómplice.

- Con más razón, mujer... ¡vete de aquí!

- Eso quisiera... - sonrió Lisa, pero era una sonrisa triste, aunque no tan triste como su mirada. - Pero no serviría de nada... Rick está en guardia nocturna - explicó, volviendo a beber un sorbo de su té.

El tono jovial de Claudia desapareció una vez más, y volvió a reclinarse en su sillón, completamente consciente de que su amiga estaba enfrentando una situación bastante delicada, y que eso requería tacto.

Por fortuna para Lisa, el segundo nombre de Claudia Grant era "tacto".

- Ah... entiendo.

Mientras continuaba bebiendo su té, Lisa agradeció silenciosamente a Claudia por su compañía, asintiendo levemente y tratando de formar una sonrisa con sus labios... sonrisa que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, continuaba siendo triste.

"_Bueno, veremos qué puedo hacer para levantarle el ánimo_", decidió Claudia.

- Sólo de curiosa, dijiste que las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre ustedes... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Esta vez, Claudia tuvo mejor suerte, ya que Lisa levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse una vez más mirando de frente a su amiga. No necesitaba decirle nada a Claudia... ya que la mirada brillante y soñadora que tenía, y la sonrisa tierna que se había formado ante el sólo recuerdo de las cosas hermosas que ella y Rick habían vivido en esos meses bastaba para decirle todo a su amiga.

- Dios, la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada si es que alguna vez vi una.

Lisa rió tiernamente... era una risa agradable y cristalina, muy diferente de la mujer seria y triste que Claudia conocía.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Claudia? Me hace feliz.

- Lo sé - le respondió Claudia. - Se te nota en la cara que estás muerta por el chico...

Realmente lo sabía... lo podía ver en el rostro de Lisa, lo podía ver en el de Rick cuando lo encontraba... sea lo que fuera que tuvieran esos dos, los estaba convirtiendo en las personas más felices que había visto en mucho tiempo, aún en medio de la guerra... y haciendo memoria, Claudia descubrió con sorpresa que jamás en su vida había visto a Lisa tan feliz como la veía ahora.

Su amiga era siempre tan seria, reservada y dedicada al deber... y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, siempre estaba tan triste... era realmente reconfortante ver aquella tristeza desaparecer, revelando a Claudia a la mujer que vivía bajo el hielo.

- Es así como... todos los días hace algo que logra que me enamore más de él... es tan tierno - balbuceaba Lisa en un pobre intento de traducir a palabras lo que Rick despertaba en ella.

- ¿Tierno? ¿Rick Hunter? - rió Claudia, como si no pudiera creer lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

Lisa simplemente asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a hacer aquella sonrisa tímida y tierna mientras sostenía la taza de té con más fuerza.

- Jamás lo hubiera creído. ¿Te regala flores?

- De vez en cuando...

- ¿No te regala flores? - contestó sobresaltada Claudia, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. - Tu definición de "ternura" es bastante amplia, chica...

- No, no es eso... a veces me regala flores - se apresuró a explicar Lisa, encontrando de pronto las palabras que buscaba para describir, aunque fuera torpemente, todo lo que Rick le hacía sentir. - Me sorprende, me divierte, me enternece... bromea conmigo, siempre bromea... - comenzó a reír al recordar algunas de las bromas y comentarios que Rick insistía en hacerle. - No sé cómo lo hace, pero se las ingenia para hacer bromas sobre todo... y me encanta. Me hace sentir como si fuera una reina...

"_Cupido debe haber gastado todo su morral de flechas en estos dos_" pensó divertida Claudia, recordando de pronto que la mirada tierna que veía en los ojos de Lisa era la misma que veía en Rick cuando los encontraba juntos.

- Te tiene totalmente atrapada - dijo finalmente Claudia, sabiendo dentro de sí que "atrapada" era una pobre descripción para lo que fuera que Rick le provocaba a su amiga.

- Y yo no quiero escapar... - contestó Lisa con tono soñador, sonrojándose muy a su pesar... casi como si al decir aquellas palabras, Rick hubiera aparecido de pronto para acariciarla.

- ¿Se siente bien, no? - descerrajó Claudia, bebiendo un poco de su té como si hubiera dicho eso al pasar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Claudia volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

- Sentirse amada... amar a alguien... ¿no es maravilloso? - preguntó entonces con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios... mientras por dentro se partía de dolor al recordar que una vez ella había tenido algo parecido... hasta que lo perdió.

- Es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida... - respondió Lisa con voz quebrada por la emoción, hasta que recordó súbitamente que Claudia... - Lo siento.

Claudia sacudió la cabeza, como si nada la hubiera afectado... aunque Lisa y ella bien sabían que sí. En ese ánimo, la teniente comandante Grant no dudó en darle a su amiga el consejo más importante que podía... un consejo que ella había aprendido a un precio exagerado.

- No te preocupes, al contrario... disfrútalo, disfrútalo siempre... disfruta de cada día que puedas pasar con él.

Las dos mujeres hicieron un breve silencio, temerosas de lastimarse mutuamente con comentarios que pudieran reabrir las cicatrices que siempre estaban, a pesar de todo...

- Y dime, aquí entre nos... - retomó la palabra Claudia con un guiño cómplice, resuelta a bajar tensiones una vez más y regresar a una charla amena. - ¿Qué tal besa?

¿Cómo explicárselo? Por más que lo intentara, Lisa no podía traducir a palabras la sensación electrizante que la recorría de punta a punta al menor toque de los labios de Rick por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía, a menos que...

- Wooooowww - exclamó entonces en un tono ansioso, haciendo que Claudia entrara a reír con ganas, sorprendida gratamente de la pasión con la que Lisa había hecho aquel sonido.

- Siempre tiene la palabra precisa, ¿no es cierto, comandante Hayes?

- Me hace volar... - contestó Lisa, quien por unos breves instantes no se sentía más en aquel camarote, sino junto a él... luego de un beso.

- Como ahora mismo... - replicó Claudia, bajando a Lisa a la realidad. - Estás volando.

- ¿Eh?

- Deberías haberte visto en el espejo, Lisa... tenías la mirada a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Por más que tratara de conservar la compostura, Lisa era perfectamente consciente de que había dos cosas en el mundo frente a las cuales no tenía ninguna defensa. La primera de ellas era Rick, y todo lo que él despertaba en ella... la segunda era la capacidad punzante de observación de su mejor amiga.

Realmente estaba inerme ante Claudia, y lo peor de todo... era que Claudia lo sabía.

- No hay de qué avergonzarse, chica. Es lo más natural del mundo... te besa tu chico y te pones en las nubes.

- ¡Claudia! - exclamó Lisa, repentinamente roja de vergüenza, pero no logró detener a Claudia, quien decidió seguir adelante con el interrogatorio.

"_Fase dos_", pensó la comandante Grant antes de decir una sola palabra más.

- Y ni me quiero imaginar lo que ha de ser cuando empieza a acariciarte...

¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente que Rick le hiciera sentir todas esas cosas... ahora resultaba que bastaba con que Claudia se las recordara para que ella se pusiera a estremecerse como si estuviera sólo con él...!

- Ese temblor me lo dijo todo - rió Claudia, palmeando una vez más a su amiga. - ¡Diablos, Hayes! Se supone que eres la Reina del Hielo... pero este muchachito te tiene totalmente loca.

- Te doy la razón... - admitió Lisa, ya sin intentar poner resistencia ante su amiga. - Simplemente me enloquece.

- Y tú lo debes enloquecer a él también...

- No creo que--

Claudia no iba a aceptar que Lisa se tirara abajo así como así... ella la conocía bien, y viendo lo que veía en su amiga mientras hablaban, descubrió súbitamente que si Lisa ponía en Rick la mitad de la pasión que ponía en su trabajo, el pobre muchacho debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo atontado de cariño.

- No te menosprecies, Lisa... estás llena de ternura y cariño para darle, y creo que lo dejas tan en las nubes a él como él te deja a ti. Deberías ver cómo camina por allí después de encontrarse contigo, bah... en realidad no camina... está flotando en una nube.

Si antes Lisa estaba sonrojada y en las nubes, ahora parecía haberse vuelto completamente roja, y estaba puesta en órbita de sólo pensar en todas aquellas cosas que Claudia le estaba diciendo.

Por su parte, Claudia decidió que bien podía ser la oportunidad para tratar algo que la tenía preocupada respecto de la relación de su amiga... algo que había sido el objetivo fundamental de aquella conversación, por más que Lisa no tuviera la menor idea...

- Lisa, la verdad te envidio. Si con sólo besos y caricias bastan para dejarte en las nubes, no quiero imaginarme lo que ha de ser cuando llegan a...

Las implicaciones de aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono más que sugerente, no pasaron inadvertidas para Lisa. De pronto, fue como si todos los mecanismos de defensa de Lisa hubieran cobrado vida, y casi sin que ella lo supiera, Lisa se encontró reaccionando a aquel comentario con una defensa clásica en ella: una expresión de completa sorpresa y ligera indignación, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¡Claudia!! - protestó Lisa sólo para darse cuenta al instante de que ya era demasiado tarde... ya se había revelado demasiado ante su amiga como para echarse atrás.

Ese descubrimiento, irónicamente, bastó para hacer que Lisa se sintiera más segura y tranquila, y dentro de ella surgió con más fuerza la urgencia de hablar de eso con alguien que la comprendiera y ayudara... una amiga como Claudia.

Después de todo... ella jamás había hecho algo como eso en toda su vida.

- No seas tímida... - le dijo su amiga con comprensión en cada palabra, tratando de lograr que ella se sintiera cómoda como para revelar aquellos detalles tan íntimos.

- No hay mucho que contar... - murmuró Lisa al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, en los que había buscado desesperadamente la manera de darle a conocer a Claudia la particular situación que atravesaba respecto al tema de su vida sexual... y de las profundas ansias que llevaba dentro por hacerle el amor a Rick.

Aquellas palabras y la expresión de Lisa bastaron para que Claudia entendiera la realidad por la que estaba pasando su amiga.

- No han llegado a nada.

- Todavía no... - reconoció Lisa con timidez.

Claudia puso su mejor sonrisa comprensiva y buscó hacer sentir más segura a su amiga.

- Bueno, ya llegará, supongo que cuando hablaron del tema...

Una vez más, la expresión de Lisa fue mejor respuesta que cualquier frase que pudiera decir, y esta vez Claudia sencillamente sintió una repentina preocupación por su amiga

- ¿Quieres decir que aún no han hablado sobre el tema?

- Bueno, es que nosotros... - tartamudeó Lisa en busca de una respuesta que se le hacía elusiva: - La verdad, nosotros... no.

Suspirando con fuerza, Claudia se resolvió a hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar a Lisa... lo quisiera Lisa o no.

- Lisa...

- Claudia, por favor...

- No, Lisa, escúchame... - siguió Claudia sin dejarse detener. - Es una dimensión fundamental de la relación. No pueden simplemente ignorarla.

- ¡No la estamos ignorando!

Como minimizando aquella respuesta, Claudia levantó las manos en un gesto para calmar a las fieras, a la vez que lanzó su siguiente batería de sarcasmo.

- Está bien, no la están ignorando... sólo que no han hecho nada y ni siquiera han hablado del tema.

- No es eso, no lo estamos ignorando... - murmuró Lisa, ya sintiéndose cohibida una vez más.

- Dime, y disculpa si me pongo entrometida - insistió Claudia. - Pero sé que tú, bueno, nunca lo hiciste... ¿sabes si Rick...?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, mientras explicaba:

- Me dijo que hubo algunas chicas cuando él estaba en la secundaria, pero jamás nada serio... nunca pasaron a mayores.

En realidad, Rick jamás le dijo si había llegado lejos con alguna de aquellas chicas, pero ella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para saberlo: conocía a su hombre, sabía (o creía tener alguna idea) de cuánto la amaba, y si en cinco meses ambos jamás habían hecho el amor, bueno... no necesitaba ser una adivina para imaginarse que Rick no lo habría hecho con relaciones circunstanciales y fugaces como aquellas, más propias del furor adolescente que del amor que movía su relación.

- Ajá... - contestó Claudia en tono pensativo.

"_O sea que no sólo Lisa jamás lo hizo, sino que el chico tampoco... esto explica muchas cosas_", reflexionó Claudia en su interior para luego pensar, ya con una alegría rebosante: "_Dios, lo que les espera..._"

Frente a ella, Lisa estaba una vez más en el mundo de sus cavilaciones. Esa charla en la que estaba metida, aún en el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, había sido el detonante de una reacción en cadena en su interior que todavía continuaba... A decir verdad, ella no había pensado mucho en el lado sexual de su relación, o al menos no lo había hecho conscientemente... su cuerpo lo había hecho por ella, dándole escalofríos que no se extinguían cada vez que las manos de Rick la acariciaban... cada vez que sus labios reclamaban los de ella con pasión y hambre... cada vez que ambos pasaban una noche juntos...

Con cada día que su relación se hacía más profunda e intensa, Lisa sentía que algo dentro de ella despertaba tras un letargo que había parecido eterno... unas ansias poderosas que amenazaban con hacer que ella ya no respondiera de sí... un lado desconocido de ella que sólo afloraba cuando sentía las manos del piloto recorriéndola, y que dentro de ella gritaba pidiendo la oportunidad de unirse en algo que prometía ser maravilloso más allá de lo imaginable.

¡Dios, todo tenía tanto sentido ahora! Era como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, sólo para descubrir que siempre había estado eso en su interior... ese deseo de llegar más allá, de fundirse con el hombre al que amaba... y de sentirse absolutamente segura, más allá de toda duda, de que lo deseaba.

- Lisa, déjame asegurarte una cosa... - prosiguió Claudia con aquel espíritu maternal que solía desplegar frente a personas como Lisa cuando necesitaban su ayuda. - Los dos se aman, y de eso no cabe la menor duda... y puedo decirte que por cómo los veo, ustedes dos se hacen sentir de maravillas mutuamente... pero créeme cuando te digo que todo lo que sientes ahora va a palidecer en comparación a lo que sentirán después de hacer el amor...

Ahora el estremecimiento era incontrolable, y en medio del torbellino de sus emociones y deseos, Lisa apenas pudo encontrar la fortaleza para invitar a Claudia a seguir con un gesto...

- Te lo digo en serio... será como si ustedes dos hubieran estado dormidos toda la vida, y sólo entonces despertaran. Yo sentí eso cuando Roy y yo... - la voz de Claudia se quebró muy a su pesar cuando los recuerdos de Roy Fokker regresaron a ella. - Y si la primera vez de ustedes dos va a ser con alguien al que aman como lo hacen ustedes...

Las palabras que Claudia no dijo quedaron flotando en el aire... y Lisa las captó a la perfección, recibiéndolas con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - le pidió Claudia con total seriedad, desconcertando a Lisa con esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que al menos van a hablar sobre el tema...

Con una sonrisa tímida que disimulaba bastante bien el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que rugía dentro de ella, Lisa asintió levemente, y al hacerlo sintió una resolución que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida... la resolución que nacía de haber hecho las paces con sus deseos y sentimientos...

Las dos amigas continuaron charlando por un par de horas más, hasta que Claudia sencillamente echó a Lisa de su camarote, agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda y compañerismo a la vez que le ordenaba que la dejara en paz y que descansara antes de empezar el turno del día siguiente.

Pero la que tenía mucho para agradecer aquella noche era Lisa Hayes, quien no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en todo lo que había hablado con Claudia, dejándose llevar por su imaginación tanto mientras estaba despierta... como cuando al fin se fue a dormir.

**

* * *

**

Domingo 11 de septiembre de 2011

Una inexplicable decisión de Dolza, o quizás el error providencial de un artillero Zentraedi, habían hecho que la ciudad de Denver, alguna vez sólo una de las tantas grandes urbes de América del Norte, se convirtiera en casi el único centro de civilización e industria en la extensión devastada que alguna vez había sido el sudoeste de los Estados Unidos de América. A ella habían acudido en desesperación los sobrevivientes de toda la región, esperando encontrar en la "Ciudad de una milla de elevación" el refugio y los alimentos que escaseaban alarmantemente por doquier, al punto tal de prácticamente duplicar (algunos llegaban a decir que incluso triplicar) la población original de Denver.

Y la marea de refugiados había dejado su marca en la ciudad.

Por donde quiera que uno caminara en Denver, las calles estaban atiborradas de refugiados que dormían dentro de sus destartalados autos o en cualquier clase de albergue que pudieran procurarse, o que hacían fila en alguno de los innumerables y siempre insuficientes puestos de ayuda humanitaria para recibir las raciones del día, o que trataban de hacer algo parecido a una vida bajo la mirada vigilante de los soldados de la Tierra Unida, de las unidades sobrevivientes de la Fuerza de Defensa Nacional y de la policía local, y todo mientras los habitantes de la ciudad y los recién llegados trabajaban en las fábricas y negocios sobrevivientes para mantener un nivel de vida mínimo.

Ya nadie intentaba mantener limpias las calles de Denver; era un esfuerzo inútil en medio de la marea humana. El tránsito estaba virtualmente clausurado en buena parte de la ciudad, y los servicios públicos estaban tan desbordados con la asistencia social, la delincuencia y la reparación de los pocos daños que la ciudad sufrió durante el bombardeo Zentraedi que era cosa común observar incendios en algunos rascacielos sin que ninguna dotación de bomberos corriera para extinguirlos.

Y aún a cinco meses de la terrible jornada en la que la Tierra pereció y a pesar de los denodados esfuerzos de citadinos y refugiados, las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar en la ciudad que se alzaba cerca de las Rocallosas.

Sin embargo, aquel no era un día de lamentos sino de momentánea algarabía.

Miles de personas se movían en el estadio de Denver al compás de "_My Time to be a Star_". Las notas estridentes de la canción encontraban eco en el coreo de la multitud... era un momento para descargar frustraciones y olvidar las penas de la existencia cotidiana, permitiéndose la oportunidad de recordar los tiempos anteriores a esa lluvia de fuego que todo lo había arrasado...

- ¡Muy bien, Denver, que se escuche el grito! - exclamó Kyle, elevando su voz gracias al micrófono para que todos pudieran oírla.

Hacía ya una hora que el estadio de Denver vibraba con la música de Minmei. El concierto era parte de un festival artístico que el gobierno de la ciudad había montado para levantar el ánimo de los ciudadanos de Denver, que ya estaba al borde del colapso tras cinco meses de constantes sacrificios y privaciones.

Denver había sido una de las ciudades en donde más fama había logrado Minmei desde el momento en que comenzó a hacer giras por fuera del SDF-1 y Ciudad Macross... y esa era una de las razones por las que Minmei movía multitudes con cada nueva visita.

La otra razón estaba en Lynn Kyle.

- ¡Que se escuche en todos lados! ¡Que todo el mundo sepa lo que queremos! - rugió Kyle, levantando un puño al cielo en gesto desafiante. - ¡Cantemos por la paz! - proclamó luego, logrando una ovación atronadora por parte de la audiencia.

Las notas de "_My Time to be a Star_" se extinguieron, y tras un par de segundos, Minmei retomó el micrófono, pasando ahora a interpretar las melancólicas letras de "_It's You_", logrando con eso cambiar el humor de todo el estadio en meros segundos.

- ¡Cantemos por la libertad! - gritó Kyle enfervorizando a la muchedumbre. - ¡Que todo el mundo escuche nuestro grito de libertad y paz!

Minmei continuaba su recital, con su voz acompañada por los instrumentos de su banda, mientras Kyle caminaba de una punta a la otra del escenario, arengando a la multitud.

- ¡Y que lo escuchen los militares, para que entiendan de una vez el deseo del pueblo! Eso es, Denver... cantemos todos junto a Minmei... ¡Queremos paz y libertad!

Ajena a las proclamas de su primo, Minmei seguía cantando, dejando salir en cada palabra el dolor y la frustración que llevaba dentro. Casi cuatro meses habían pasado desde que tuvo aquella discusión tan feroz con Rick... y aún no lograba superarlo.

No podía comprenderlo; cómo él se había ido con aquella mujer mayor, dejándola de lado... dejándola a ella con la furia con la que lo había hecho.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy... - dijo a la multitud, con su sonrisa de un millón de créditos pintada en su rostro - Siempre es un gusto regresar a esta ciudad que tan bien nos recibe. Amo a Denver... ustedes siempre nos hacen sentir como si estuviéramos entre miembros de nuestra familia ¡Los quiero a todos!

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, Kyle se acercó a donde estaba Minmei y sin dejar de mirar a la multitud, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su prima en un gesto de aliento y apoyo... mientras en un gesto imperceptible de repulsión Minmei se retorcía bajo la mano de su primo, como si aquel toque la quemara.

- Por favor recuerden que lo recaudado va al Fondo Municipal de Ayuda... es una organización de buenos ciudadanos de Denver que ayuda a las víctimas de la guerra y de la violencia, llegando más lejos que lo que los esfuerzos de nuestros amos militares se dignan alcanzar.

Primero vino un aplauso apagado que al pasar los segundos se convirtió en una aclamación a voz en cuello que literalmente hizo temblar a Kyle como nunca lo había hecho. Sintiéndose cargado de energía ante la reacción del público, Kyle creyó que ya no respondía de sí, y cuando retomó el micrófono sencillamente gritó a la audiencia con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Apoyemos iniciativas nobles como el Fondo Municipal y demostrémosles a esos generales y almirantes que estamos vivos y tenemos sueños que jamás van a poder ser aplastados! ¡Sigamos adelante hasta el fin, Denver!

El grito de los espectadores retumbó en todo el estadio, y en ese momento, Lynn Kyle sintió que algo poderoso corría por sus venas... la euforia de sentirse aclamado por una multitud. Era una sensación embriagante... de la que ciertamente podía querer más y más...

Los que habían pagado las entradas para el concierto no eran los únicos que lo disfrutaban. Denver aún tenía canales de televisión que funcionaban, y en ese momento uno de esos canales estaba llevando la transmisión en vivo del concierto de Minmei a un despacho en el imponente edificio central de Corporación Meridian, uno de los mayores conglomerados industriales de la periferia de Denver que habían sobrevivido al ataque. En dicho despacho, dos hombres veían el concierto con mucho interés, aprovechando las canciones de Minmei para discutir otros asuntos de común interés y la posibilidad de encarar proyectos conjuntos.

Uno de aquellos hombres, enfundado en un costoso traje, había seguido con mucha atención todo el concierto. No lo hacía porque fuera un aficionado de la música pop, sino porque su acompañante había insistido mucho en que él estuviera presente. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, Bradley Worthington habría jurado que Sean Brent era alguna clase de manager artístico o alguno de los miles y miles de "emprendedores" que buscaban el apoyo de su enorme billetera, pero no fue sino hasta su primera reunión que el presidente de Corporación Meridian comenzó a darse cuenta de que Brent era una persona que compartía sus mismas preocupaciones... y que estaba haciendo algo para enfrentarse a ellas.

Entre otras cosas, aprovechar la gira de Minmei por América del Norte para ponerse en contacto con gente influyente de la región; políticos, empresarios, líderes comunitarios... todas personas que tenían dos cosas en común: estaban perfilándose para ser figuras relevantes en sus ciudades, y compartían un profundo recelo y desconfianza hacia el GTU y sus intenciones.

En cuanto a la cantante cuya gira servía de pantalla para la "búsqueda de contactos" de Sean Brent... bueno, tenía los atributos que podían esperarse de alguien como ella, pero lo que llamaba la atención de ese hombre era el muchacho... el primo de la cantante, si es que había entendido bien cuando Brent le explicaba acerca de esos dos. Tenía tanta presencia y energía... era arrollador, aunque su discurso, del cual había escuchado pedazos intercalados entre las melosas canciones de su prima, era algo preocupante para él...

- Es un poco radical, ¿no lo cree? - se decidió a preguntar el empresario, dando rienda suelta a su principal inquietud.

- Radical, pero inofensivo - trató de calmarlo Sean Brent, sin lograr acallar las dudas del hombre que lo acompañaba.

- Dudo mucho que sea alguien inofensivo.

- ¡Señor Worthington, no creo que Lynn Kyle represente una amenaza para su corporación! - exclamó en tono risueño Brent, como queriendo ridiculizar aquella posibilidad.

- Eso no me preocupa, señor Brent - replicó con frialdad el empresario. - Con los contratos de reconstrucción que tenemos con el GTU, Corporación Meridian está en una posición demasiado sólida como para que alguien como Kyle represente una amenaza para nosotros. No es el efecto de Kyle sobre las propiedades o finanzas de mi corporación lo que me preocupan.

- ¿Entonces?

Worthington señaló la pantalla, que mostraba a Lynn Kyle volviendo a poner a la audiencia del concierto en un estado de frenesí.

- Parece un cruzado, señor Brent... totalmente convencido de la bondad de su causa y con una habilidad increíble para mover a las masas a donde él quiera, como puedo ver... ¿acaso eso no les preocupa?

- No - le contestó Brent con una sonrisa fina y cruel en los labios. - Sería motivo de preocupación si tuviera el sentido común para darse cuenta de la irrealidad de sus propuestas.

- Y supone usted que no lo tiene...

Otra vez esa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sean Brent, mientras se volteaba para explicarle a su interlocutor.

- Créame, señor Worthington: hace cinco meses que estamos trabajando con él, y si hay algo que sabemos de Lynn Kyle es que cree en la santidad de sus principios... y que sacrificaría al mundo entero por ellos. No es la clase de personas que permite que algo pedestre como el sentido común interfiera entre él y sus principios.

La expresión de Worthington cambió por completo hasta imitar la sonrisa cruel de Brent, demostrando que había comprendido en toda su magnitud la clase de persona que era Lynn Kyle.

- Un idealista.

- Exactamente - confirmó su interlocutor. - La clase de persona que por estar siempre mirando a las estrellas termina cayendo en todos los pozos.

Worthington dejó escapar una breve carcajada, y volvió la mirada a la pantalla del televisor, donde podía verse cómo Kyle continuaba su arenga:

- ¡Eso es, Denver! Esta maravillosa ciudad está en movimiento, y recuperará por sí sola la gloria que supo tener alguna vez. ¡Sigamos adelante y demostrémosle al mundo que con solidaridad y espíritu comunitario no hay ninguna fuerza en el mundo que nos pueda detener! ¡Y menos los militares!

Muy a su pesar, Worthington dejó escapar un bufido. Ese muchacho en quien Brent estaba cifrando tantas esperanzas era una verdadera bala perdida, y algo en su interior le decía que Brent necesitaría de toda la ayuda que pudiera para contener tanta energía. Lynn Kyle le estaba dando la misma impresión que muchas otras figuras que había conocido durante su paso por el Consejo Municipal de Denver: de discursos afilados e innegable carisma, pero propensos a estallar y llevarse con ellos todo lo que los rodeara.

- No creo que a usted le interese que Lynn acabe en un pozo.

- No. Digamos que por ahora él cumple un propósito muy importante... agitar a las masas es para lo que él está hecho, y para eso conviene dejarlo suelto. Ya tendremos otras oportunidades para tenerlo más a raya, cuando entremos en terrenos en los que él no se sienta tan seguro.

- Sólo puedo decir que espero que su jugada le salga bien, señor Brent.

- Confíe en nosotros...

- La confianza llegará después... - murmuró Worthington, volviéndose para ver a Kyle, quien ya estaba en medio de otra diatriba contra los militares. - Por ahora digamos que estoy interesado. ¿Qué voy a ganar con todo esto?

Sin asustarse ante la franqueza del empresario, Brent sonrió y extrajo una carpeta negra de su maletín de negocios, la cual entregó en mano a Worthington al instante.

- Sólo una pequeña muestra, señor Worthington...

- ¿Qué es esto? - murmuraba Worthington mientras abría la carpeta y pasaba algunas de sus hojas... para entonces quedar completamente pálido y sorprendido ante lo que leía en ellas. - "Grupo de Investigación Robotech"... Brent, ¿cómo diablos--?

- Tenemos nuestros métodos, señor Worthington - contestó en tono misterioso el asesor político. - Lo que usted tiene ahí es sólo un pequeño informe del Grupo de Investigación Robotech sobre tecnología Zentraedi capturada durante la guerra. Es algo bastante aproximado, aunque imagino que el doctor Lang y sus socios podrán descubrir mucho más ahora que tienen acceso de primera mano a la tecnología de nuestros... amigos gigantes.

Mientras seguía estudiando la carpeta, ahora con más atención e interés, la mirada del empresario se iluminó; era evidente para Brent que el presidente de la Corporación Meridian estaba descubriendo nuevas posibilidades con cada hoja que leía.

Entonces, Worthington cerró con brusquedad la carpeta y miró al asesor político con una cara que daba cuenta de su interés y de su deseo de que no le tomaran el pelo.

- ¿Y usted puede proporcionarme lo que descubran?

- Algo así. Sólo piense en la ventaja competitiva que Meridian tendría si consiguiera acceso privilegiado a los descubrimientos del Grupo de Investigación...

Por un instante, la oferta tentó a Bradley Worthington, aunque no tardaron en imponerse sus habituales instintos de duda y desconfianza, sin los cuales jamás hubiera podido erigir su imperio de negocios.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que Lang y los suyos no desconfiarán de que una corporación use sus descubrimientos "secretos"?

- Piense un poco a largo plazo, señor Worthington - propuso Brent, que ya estaba oliendo la sangre en el agua. - No tiene que aplicar estos descubrimientos ahora mismo... puede usar la información para ir "preparando" a sus propios científicos y equipos de desarrollo. Tarde o temprano, el GTU y el Grupo de Investigación deberán liberar esta información para que corporaciones como la suya la conviertan en tecnología práctica... y cuando lo hagan, la Corporación Meridian ya tendrá una experiencia más que interesante en la materia.

Worthington calló antes de responder, evaluando las posibilidades y riesgos del camino que Brent le ofrecía, y de tanto en tanto su mirada volvía a clavarse en la carpeta de aspecto inocente que le había alcanzado el asesor político.

Los Zentraedi tenían tecnología que superaba en mucho a lo más vanguardista que tenía la humanidad, y la posibilidad de ser los primeros en descifrar esos secretos tecnológicos (con la "ayuda" involuntaria del Grupo de Investigación Robotech, para colmo), aplicarlos a invenciones con aplicaciones prácticas en el mercado y patentar sus descubrimientos era una que incluso el más altruista de los científicos debía considerar con seriedad... si la maniobra que Brent sugería salía bien, en poco tiempo y en un mundo medianamente organizado, Meridian podía convertirse en una de las corporaciones líderes del planeta Tierra.

Y desde allí, el límite eran las estrellas...

- Supongo que en el mundo corporativo también vale eso de "el que pega primero, pega dos veces", ¿no es verdad? - añadió el asesor político mientras Worthington asentía. - Su corporación podrá sacar al mercado productos basados en la tecnología Zentraedi con años de adelanto por sobre los pocos competidores que le quedan en el mundo, y eso le permitirá posicionarse mejor como un líder en el campo cuando las cosas se tranquilicen.

El ejecutivo sonrió, y Brent insistió para que la idea quedara desplegada ante su interlocutor en toda su magnificencia y atractivo.

- Incluso, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez pueda abrir su propia división de tecnología militar... y competir para ganar algún suculento contrato de armamento de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida cuando las cosas estén más organizadas. Las posibilidades son infinitas, señor Worthington. La pregunta es... ¿está dispuesto a aprovecharlas?

- Todo esto suena muy interesante y atractivo, Brent... hasta me atrevería a decir que es la mejor propuesta de negocios que me han hecho en décadas - confesó el empresario, quien luego taladró al asesor político con una mirada dura y fría. - Pero vayamos al grano, ¿qué quiere usted a cambio de todo esto?

La sala cayó en un silencio frío... que se rompió sólo cuando Brent hizo una sencilla y obvia confesión.

- Financiamiento, por supuesto... para qué vamos a ocultarlo.

- Le agradezco la franqueza, Brent - rió el empresario. - Muy pocas personas vienen a mí y admiten que quieren esquilmarme unos cuantos millones de créditos.

- No tiene sentido negar lo obvio.

- ¿Qué quiere entonces?

- Queremos sentar las bases de algo que nos permita ganar influencia con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y creemos que Denver, al ser una de las ciudades más grandes que quedaron en el continente, representa un buen punto de partida... y como ya le dije antes, hemos tenido una calurosa acogida de parte del alcalde para ese propósito. De hecho, ¿le mencioné que fue el propio alcalde el que nos recomendó hablar con usted?

- Como es su deber - sentenció el empresario. - Corporación Meridian prácticamente le _compró_ la alcaldía durante las últimas elecciones.

Brent rió más por compromiso que por otra cosa, anotando para sus adentros que la información que Rudolf le había pasado era correcta. Si quería hacer alguna clase de movimiento político en aquella ciudad, definitivamente tenía que conseguir el respaldo de la empresa más grande de Denver. Y por lo que podía ver de Bradley Worthington, ese respaldo estaba muy cerca de lograrse.

Claro que era mejor poner las cosas en concreto y no confiarse sólo en sus intuiciones.

- Entonces, señor Worthington, ¿qué dice? - disparó sin anestesia Brent. - ¿Le parece algo en lo que valga la pena arriesgarse?

Sin decir una palabra, Worthington tendió su mano en un gesto obvio, y Brent rápidamente la estrechó mientras le decía con inocultable satisfacción:

- Bienvenido a bordo, señor Worthington.

- Muchas gracias - le contestó el otro hombre, quien de pronto puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa fingida. - Por cierto, y ya que estamos en el mismo barco, déjeme contarle que uno de mis amigos estuvo hablando con el alcalde Montague estos días... esto le va a resultar interesante.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 12 de septiembre de 2011

- Si veo una consola más en mi vida, me volveré loca - murmuró la sargento Alicia Farrell, acompañando esa queja con un gruñido antes de beber un poco de la Petite Cola con la que acompañaba su almuerzo.

- ¿Que, todavía no lo estás? - le preguntó con sorna la sargento Elaine Anderson, aunque en su voz podía notarse que estaba tanto o más agotada que su colega y socia en el "Trío Menos Malo", como ya eran conocidas entre las controladoras de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1.

- Estoy loca, pero lo disimulo.

Y a decir verdad, poco faltaba para que Alicia Farrell se volviera completamente loca, un desagradable estado mental que compartía con el resto del personal de la Central de Operaciones con creciente intensidad desde hacía algunas semanas.

A las usuales exigencias de su trabajo, relacionadas con la coordinación de las operaciones militares y de apoyo a los programas de reconstrucción, se les sumaban las nuevas situaciones que se presentaban por aquellos días. Desde hacía un tiempo, y con una frecuencia creciente y preocupante, habían llegado reportes al SDF-1 acerca de grupos dedicados al pillaje contra puestos y comunidades que no podían asegurar su propia defensa. No se trataba, como se temió al principio, de sobrevivientes de las fuerzas de Dolza, sino que se trataba de personas comunes y corrientes empujadas al vandalismo por las privaciones... o en muchos casos porque el caos les daba la oportunidad de dejar salir lo peor de ellos al exterior.

Y por más que se tratara de casos aislados -aunque cada vez se reportaban más, no sólo en América del Norte sino también en otros continentes-, eso había bastado para llevar a cada puesto y comunidad en el continente a un estado de paranoia. Todos los días llegaban a la Central de Operaciones pedidos histéricos de líderes comunitarios, alcaldes y comandantes militares exigiendo el envío de refuerzos y contingentes adicionales de protección... o simplemente reclamando a gritos el envío de patrullas ante cualquier sospecha de una partida de saqueadores.

Los pilotos de Veritech y el personal de las unidades de tierra podían estar agotados de ir de un lado a otro a correr fantasmas, pero el personal de la Central había tenido que hacer verdaderos trabajos de malabaristas para atender aquellos pedidos histéricos a la vez que intentaban cumplir con la enorme cantidad de misiones que debían realizar las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en esos días.

Tanto esfuerzo había traído sus consecuencias; las tres integrantes del "Trío Menos Malo" conocían personalmente a las operadoras que habían colapsado a causa de las tensiones de aquellos días... y el desmayo de Claudia Grant, usualmente considerada por el personal de la Central como una fuerza de la naturaleza, les había provocado a muchas de ellas un sordo temor de ser la siguiente en caer.

Y era por eso que el Trío Menos Malo, al igual que lo hacía el resto de sus compañeros de la Central de Operaciones, había tomado la sana actitud de aprovechar hasta el último instante de descanso que le permitían sus enloquecidos horarios.

Ya llevaban diez minutos de los treinta que tenían asignados para sus almuerzos; Elaine estaba a punto de atacar su sandwich cuando Connie Dumais llamó su atención con un poco discreto codazo en las costillas que, al ser mucho más fuerte que lo que ella había tenido en mente, provocó que la sargento Anderson se retorciera de dolor.

- Woooow... chicas, presten mucha atención - dijo la joven cabo con una excitación incontenible... ignorando las maldiciones que le lanzaba su colega. - Creo que vuelve la temporada de cacería de rumores.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Alicia, mientras Elaine estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de quitarse el dolor que le había provocado aquel codazo.

- ¡Piloto de Veritech, a las siete en punto!

En efecto, en la puerta de la cantina acababa de hacer su entrada el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, vestido con su clásico uniforme blanco y caminando por aquella cantina con decisión, con una mirada que bien podía parecer la de un piloto de combate en busca de su objetivo.

- Esto va a ser interesante... - murmuró Elaine, mientras sus colegas sonreían con complicidad.

El objetivo de Rick estaba sentado junto a la ventana, bebiendo un café y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje de las obras de construcción de Nueva Ciudad Macross. Estaba completamente perdida en el infinito, con su taza de café en la mano y una sonrisa triste en su rostro, quizás lamentándose de lo que le había ocurrido a Claudia... o tal vez, como Rick quería creer, estaba sencillamente triste por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Ciertamente él se sentía deprimido por no verla.

- ¿No les dan pena esos dos? - comentaba Connie a sus dos amigas, aprovechando la ocasión para revelar los pocos rumores que había podido juntar en esos días. - Con todas las misiones que tiene el comandante Hunter y las locuras que la comandante Hayes tiene que enfrentar en la Central, hace días que no pueden verse... hasta me contó un técnico del _Prometheus_ que el comandante Hunter está todos los días con una cara que le cae al piso...

- Eso es obvio, Connie, es la cara que trae ahora mismo... - coincidió Alicia, para después suspirar con alivio. - Además ya era hora, me estaba quedando sin historias.

Ya repuesta del dolor causado por el codazo de su socia, la sargento Anderson echó un vistazo a la pareja en curso de reencuentro y dijo una sola cosa:

- Me alegro por ellos.

Era algo obvio en realidad, pero tanto Alicia como Connie miraron a Elaine y le preguntaron con curiosidad:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el reencuentro va a ser muy especial para ellos...

Las otras dos miraron con desconfianza a la sargento Anderson, quien sólo dijo una frase en su defensa.

- ¡Oigan, no puedo evitarlo! Soy una romántica de corazón.

Ajeno por completo a las tres suboficiales que continuaban observándolo y comentando la situación, y resuelto a sorprender a su novia, Rick giró intempestivamente la silla de Lisa hasta tenerla frente a frente, y sin darle la menor oportunidad de decir una palabra, la levantó de la silla hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo con un fuerte y tierno abrazo que, si por él hubiera sido, jamás habría terminado... un abrazo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había hecho desaparecer aquellos días de soledad.

- ¡Rick! - exclamó Lisa en cuanto él relajó un poco el abrazo, sintiéndose tanto profundamente feliz de verlo como sobresaltada por la sorpresa.

- Dime que tienes día libre el 15 - le preguntó Rick con un tono imperativo que no daba lugar a debate.

Aún sin recuperarse de la profunda felicidad y de la sorpresa que la habían embargado al encontrarse con Rick, Lisa no pudo sino escuchar aquellas palabras de Rick sin entender a qué podía estar refiriéndose.

- Pero... ¿qué pasa?

- Sólo respóndeme: ¿tienes libre el 15? - repitió Rick, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes y confundidos de Lisa y remarcando aquel pedido con un insistente jaloneo de la manga del uniforme de la comandante Hayes.

Tras un breve rato de silencio en el que los dos simplemente se miraron a los ojos, y finalmente comprendiendo aquella extraña pregunta, así como la insistencia que demostraba Rick con todos esos gestos, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de Lisa, mientras se acercaba lo más que podía al oído de Rick:

- Sí, Rick... tengo libre el 15.

Al oír aquella respuesta tan anhelada, los ojos de Rick brillaron con algo muy parecido a la felicidad absoluta, mientras una gigantesca sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, dándole toda la impresión de ser un niño en Navidad. Sus manos sujetaron con firmeza los hombros de Lisa, acercándola lentamente hacia su cuerpo sin encontrar resistencia en ella.

- Gracias... te amo - fue lo último que dijo Rick antes de lanzarse contra sus labios y darle un beso apasionado y desesperado que hizo que ambos perdieran el aliento y el sentido de la realidad.

Cualquier sentido de incomodidad o de molestia por estar siendo besada en medio de las miradas de todas las personas de la cantina desapareció de la mente de Lisa en el momento en que la lengua de Rick entró en su boca sin siquiera pedir permiso... después de tanto tiempo, ya ni necesitaba que se lo diera. Ella simplemente quería derretirse en los brazos de Rick, quería perder la noción del tiempo y desvanecerse, aunque más no fuera para no tener que despertar de aquel sueño hecho realidad...

En cuanto a Rick, el volver a sentir el sabor de los labios de Lisa fue para él como si despertara de un largo sueño... sentía que la sangre volvía a fluir por sus venas, palpitando al ritmo que le imponían aquellos suaves labios... mientras el sólo sentir las formas de su cuerpo contra el suyo hacían que enloqueciera de amor y de deseo.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de los comensales de aquella cantina, el beso lentamente fue disolviéndose en el aire, hasta que por fin separaron sus labios y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos... sintiéndose ligeramente atontados y enloquecidos por aquella breve tormenta que los había unido.

Casi sin pensarlo, Rick tomó de la mano a Lisa y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cantina, mientras ella se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia alguna... y a juzgar por la expresión de total felicidad en su rostro, difícilmente pudiera decirle algo a Rick, ya que había quedado completamente en las nubes.

- Dios mío... - dijo Connie con la boca abierta en cuanto los dos oficiales dejaron la cantina, mientras daba pequeños saltos de emoción ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

- Chicas, es oficial... - proclamó Alicia a sus amigas. - Envidio a Lisa Hayes con cada fibra de mi ser.

- Esperen a que el Trío se entere de esto... - agregó Elaine en medio de una risita, pero casi le da un infarto cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro, y una voz seca que decía:

- Al menos me enteré yo...

Las tres suboficiales se voltearon para encontrarse con Kim Young, que había visto toda esa escena con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

- ¿E-- Estabas ahí? - le preguntó Elaine en cuanto superó la impresión.

- Todo el tiempo... - le contestó Kim, para luego dirigirse a la sargento Farrell. - Por cierto, Alicia...

- ¿Sí?

- _Todas_ la envidiamos... - le contestó Kim, guiñándole un ojo.

Ajenos a las conversaciones que tenían lugar en la cantina, Rick y Lisa continuaron caminando por uno de los corredores hasta encontrar un pequeño rincón en el cual pudieran hablar sin ser vistos.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar, y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Lisa se lanzó sobre Rick para devolverle aquel beso, buscando expresar en él todo lo que ella lo amaba... y recibiendo a su vez una muestra de cuánto él la amaba a ella.

- Supongo que también tienes día libre - le preguntó Lisa en tono juguetón a Rick en cuanto el beso terminó.

- Sipi... todo un glorioso día sin absolutamente nada que hacer. ¿Cómo adivinaste?

- Déjame pensar... - dijo Lisa, simulando estar pensando algo muy complejo. - Entraste corriendo, me jalaste de la manga y no me dejaste en paz hasta que dije que tenía libre el 15, y después me diste un beso. ¿Suficiente?

Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar a reír al ver la manera en la que Lisa lo tenía perfectamente estudiado...

- Eso es suficiente para mí, amor. Y por tus poderes de deducción te mereces un premio...

- ¿Como cuál? - le preguntó ella, arqueando una de sus cejas y provocando al piloto con el tono bajo y sensual de su voz.

Y Rick Hunter, siendo el hombre que era, respondió a aquella provocación con un largo y enloquecedor beso que hizo más profundo al sentir los gemidos de Lisa contra sus propios labios... a la vez que la sensación de los pechos de Lisa aplastándose contra su propio cuerpo, aún con los uniformes de los dos separando sus pieles, bastaba para que quisiera descargar toda aquella energía a como diera lugar...

- ¿Te gustó? - le preguntó en voz baja al terminar el beso, mientras aprovechaba para besarle la línea de la mandíbula e ir marcando con besos su camino hacia el cuello de Lisa.

Por su parte, completamente abrumada por la energía de aquellos besos, Lisa sólo pudo articular un largo, gutural, placentero y totalmente satisfecho:

- Wooow...

- Lo tomo como un sí... - rió Rick, envolviendo luego a Lisa en un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía al oído: - Dios, preciosa... no sabes cuánto te extrañé estos días.

- Yo también, amor... - le contestó ella, aprovechando para besar la mejilla de Rick y posar sus labios allí todo el tiempo que quiso. - ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

- Demasiado.

- Lo mismo pienso.

- ¿Cómo está Claudia? - le preguntó Rick, cambiando bruscamente de tono.

- Ella está mejor... - le contestó Lisa, sonriendo al recordar la mejoría de su amiga. - Ahora se puede hacer cargo de su turno, aunque Sammie está a su lado para supervisarla.

- Me imagino que eso no le gusta a Claudia.

- En lo más mínimo - rió Lisa con ganas. - Estuvo rabiando desde que se lo dije... estuvo todo el tiempo diciendo que ella no es una niña, y que Sammie no es su mamá.

- ¿Y cambió de humor?

- De ser tú, no entraría a la Central en los próximos días. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir por qué tanta insistencia por saber si tenía el 15 libre?

Sonriendo perezosamente, Rick volvió a rodear a Lisa con sus brazos, mientras le daba pequeños y suaves besos en las mejillas.

- Bueno, primero... porque estaba buscando una buena razón para besarte.

- Hasta tus malas razones son buenas - contestó ella, devolviendo todos aquellos besos en un único y suave beso que rozó los labios de Rick.

- Segundo... porque estaba pensando si podría interesarte que el 15, ya que los dos tenemos días libres y todo eso...

Solamente para hacer rabiar a Lisa, Rick se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mirando a la mujer a la que amaba con una expresión traviesa y bromista que siempre hacía que ella riera.

- No te quedes en la mitad de la frase... - lo invitó a proseguir Lisa en cuanto pudo dejar de reír. - ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- Si te interesaría que pasáramos el día juntos... de mañana a noche - le contestó él, lanzando su propuesta y viendo cuál sería la reacción de Lisa.

- No, no me interesaría.

- Oh - dijo él, sintiendo que el ambiente de aquel rincón bajaba súbitamente de temperatura y creyendo que había sido todo en balde... hasta que la mirada brillante y cargada de alegría de Lisa lo encandiló... dejándolo indefenso para el momento en que ella se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, mientras decía:

- ¡Me _encantaría_, amor! ¡No puedo esperar!

- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

- Tonto... - replicó Lisa tocando la punta de la nariz de Rick con su dedo... gesto que bastó para que él perdiera por completo la razón.

Lo único que Lisa recordó fue que los brazos de Rick la apretaron contra su cuerpo con una fuerza tal que ella creyó que se desarmaría... aunque no tanto como en el momento en que sintió los labios de él estrellándose contra los suyos una y otra vez... y otra más... como si quisiera compensar por aquellos días en los que no se pudieron ver...

- ¿Cuánto tienes antes de volver a tu turno? - le preguntó Rick en los pocos segundos en que sus labios no estaban ocupados en besar a Lisa.

- Veinte minutos... - fueron los únicos sonidos coherentes que Rick pudo entender que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Excelente...

**

* * *

**

Martes 13 de septiembre de 2011

Aquella había sido una mañana maravillosa... que había venido luego de una noche maravillosa y de una tarde igualmente maravillosa.

El ánimo de Lisa era excepcionalmente bueno ese día; se había levantado con una sonrisa en los labios que permaneció allí incluso en el momento en que entró a la Central de Operaciones para comenzar sus labores diarias. La sonrisa que tenía Lisa parecía ir más allá de su rostro... dando incluso la impresión de que estaba sonriendo con todo su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera la usual carga de trabajo de la Central había sido suficiente para borrar la sonrisa del rostro de la comandante Hayes. Mientras despachaba con su usual profesionalismo y experiencia los reportes de las distintas misiones y operaciones, y mientras los auriculares de las operadoras ardían con reportes de posibles saqueadores, la comandante Hayes tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas...

Principalmente, en la agradable perspectiva de poder pasar un día entero sin nada qué hacer con cierto teniente comandante del Grupo Aéreo.

Desde aquel breve encuentro con Rick la tarde anterior, Lisa había estado viviendo en las nubes... todos aquellos días que el trabajo los había mantenido separados, fueron borrados por obra y gracia de esos besos que se habían dado... pero una cosa en particular había alcanzado para llevar a Lisa a la locura en la que estaba...

Hubo tanta pasión en esos besos... más que simples besos, pareció como si los dos estuvieran en una tormenta que los había hecho volar. Hubo tanta energía, tanto amor, tanta fuerza, que por momentos Lisa sentía ganas de llorar de la felicidad pura y abrumadora que la inundó... y las sensaciones desbocadas que esos besos habían despertado en todo su cuerpo bastaban para hacerla estremecer.

En ese rincón donde los dos se habían escondido tras salir de la cantina, en esos veinte minutos que tuvieron sólo para ellos, prodigándose un cariño apasionado que jamás se habían dado antes, Lisa Hayes creyó por primera vez en su vida que no respondería de ella misma... por unos breves instantes, creyó que aquello iba a terminar con los dos listos para...

Era una suerte que ni el Trío Terrible ni el Trío Menos Malo fueran capaces de leer las mentes... porque de lo contrario hubieran descubierto qué era lo que hacía que la comandante Hayes se sonrojara a más no poder... y qué era lo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran con tanta intensidad.

La paz y tranquilidad que Lisa sentía era sólo comparable con la expectativa y ansiedad que tenía por llegar al 15 de septiembre y tener aquel día tan especial...

Por supuesto, pocas cosas ahogaban más la paz y tranquilidad que ser citada a la oficina del almirante Gloval.

El mensaje había llegado poco antes de las 1200 horas; Lisa debía reportarse con el almirante Gloval por un asunto urgente que requería el más estricto secreto. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina del almirante, Lisa no pudo dejar de tener un amargo presentimiento dentro de sí... la sensación de que, como de costumbre en su vida, las cosas buenas que le pasaban terminarían contrarrestadas por algo suficiente para arruinarlas, cortesía de la Ley de Murphy.

"_¿Ley de Murphy?_" pensó con sorna en el instante en que abría la puerta de la oficina de Gloval. "_En mi caso, rige la Constitución de Murphy..._"

- ¿Mandó llamarme, señor?

- Así es, Lisa... - contestó Gloval, señalando con la mano una silla. - Por favor, tome asiento.

Aceptando la invitación del almirante -teniendo en cuenta que las invitaciones de alguien como Gloval tenían la fuerza de un pedido directo del Todopoderoso-, Lisa tomó asiento en una de las sillas que Gloval reservaba para los visitantes de su oficina, y por unos segundos en que hubo silencio, ella sencillamente miraba cómo Gloval tomaba su pipa y buscaba un poco de tabaco en la bolsa que siempre guardaba a tal efecto.

"_Va a fumar_", pensó Lisa sintiendo una fría corriente en su espina. "_Esto no puede ser nada bueno_".

- Ha ocurrido una situación en Denver - dijo Gloval en cuanto pudo encender su pipa.

- ¿Señor?

- Desde hace meses, el gobierno de Denver ha estado en abierto conflicto con el GTU por temas relacionados con los recursos asignados a la ciudad para sus obras de reconstrucción, así como a lo que ellos llaman "intromisiones" de los representantes del GTU en los asuntos internos de Denver - Gloval hizo una pausa en su explicación para exhalar un poco de humo, y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de profunda irritación antes de continuar. - Hace cinco horas, recibí un mensaje de parte del alcalde Montague dirigido al Consejo de la Tierra Unida. En este mensaje, el alcalde solicita una negociación abierta sobre todos los temas en la agenda entre Denver y el GTU, o en caso contrario...

- ¿Qué dice que hará en caso contrario, señor?

Poniéndose de pie, Gloval caminó hasta un mapa de la Tierra que colgaba de una de las paredes de su oficina, recorriendo con su dedo la superficie del mapa hasta detenerse en un punto rojo que marcaba la ciudad de Denver.

- Dice que de no atenderse sus pedidos, no le quedará más alternativa que romper todos los vínculos con el GTU y establecer a Denver como un Estado independiente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que escuchó, comandante Hayes... - continuó Gloval con un tono venenoso. - Anthony Montague, alcalde de Denver, amenaza con la secesión de su ciudad y del territorio circundante si no atendemos sus reclamos.

La temperatura bajó en aquella oficina como si el viento polar acabara de soplar. Para Lisa, escuchar tal noticia era algo inconcebible... ¿cómo podía alguien hacer semejantes especulaciones en un momento como el que estaba viviendo la Tierra?

- No necesito decirle, comandante, que la separación de Denver es una situación que no podemos permitir - explicó Gloval. - Por más que nos traiga constantes problemas, no podemos perder una de las pocas grandes ciudades que sobrevivieron al bombardeo. Todos los planes de reconstrucción en la región quedarían desbaratados si perdemos las industrias e infraestructura de esa ciudad.

Ahora el almirante caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, con sus manazas juntas a su espalda, dejando salir a través de aquella caminata la furia que esta situación le estaba causando, mientras continuaba explicándole a Lisa.

- Y si permitimos que Denver se separe... ¿qué impedirá que alguna de las otras grandes ciudades, o tal vez alguno de los Estados que sobrevivieron decida seguir el mismo camino? Si dejamos que Montague lleve a cabo su amenaza, podríamos estar ante el principio de la disgregación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Deteniéndose súbitamente, Gloval apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante para remarcar la absoluta franqueza de sus palabras.

- No puedo enfatizar esto más de lo que estoy haciendo, Lisa... esto tiene que morir en la cuna. De inmediato.

- Comprendo, señor - asintió Lisa. - ¿Puedo preguntarle qué piensa hacer al respecto?

- El presidente Luan ha decidido enviar a Marcel Pelletier, el consejero civil para América del Norte, a negociar con el alcalde Montague acerca de aquellos temas que crea importantes... y presentar una propuesta ante el gobierno de la ciudad.

- ¿Vamos a capitular ante el alcalde? - preguntó Lisa, mirando a Gloval con ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión que denotaba confusión absoluta.

- De ninguna manera... - le aseguró el almirante, como si la mera noción de capitular fuera ofensiva para él. - Pero si queremos que Denver permanezca en el GTU, no nos hará daño escuchar cuáles son sus quejas. Ahora, comandante, la razón por la que la mandé llamar...

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Quiero que acompañe al consejero Pelletier.

Ahora sí que Lisa estaba completamente estupefacta. Gloval le estaba pidiendo que participara de una misión crítica para la cual ella no estaba preparada. Ella entendía lo que estaba en juego con aquella reunión, y eso solamente hacía que se sintiera aún más extrañada ante la solicitud que le estaba haciendo el almirante.

- Almirante, - comenzó a responder ella, tratando de hilar un argumento - con todo respeto, no soy miembro del gobierno o una diplomática, soy una...

- Una oficial militar, comandante, y esa es precisamente la razón por la que la envío. Actuará allí como representante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida durante las negociaciones. Si bien el consejero Pelletier se ocupará de las negociaciones concretas, usted estará allí para recordarles que no están solamente negociando con el GTU... sino que deberán tener en cuenta la opinión de los militares.

Una oficial militar, pensó Lisa... una oficial militar que es conocida además por ser la mano derecha de Gloval... y de quien cada palabra que saliera de sus labios sería tomada como si hubiera sido pronunciada por el Supremo Comandante en persona.

- Quiere que los intimide, entonces.

- No lo llamaría "intimidar", Lisa... - le aseguró Gloval con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. - Simplemente quiero que sepan que nosotros como institución tenemos una posición tomada al respecto.

- ¿Y cuál sería dicha posición, almirante? - inquirió Lisa, sintiendo curiosidad por la misión a la vez que dentro suyo se caldeaba el dolor ante la perspectiva muy probable de perder aquel día de descanso que tanto necesitaba.

- Que hay cosas demasiado grandes en juego como para permitir que Montague las ponga en riesgo por un cálculo político mezquino.

Volviendo a su escritorio, el almirante tomó asiento, mientras ordenaba una carpeta con diferentes documentos oficiales que entregó a Lisa ni bien los tuvo completamente organizados.

- Para que esté al tanto, comandante: el consejero Pelletier llevará ante Denver una propuesta para un nuevo estatuto... un estatuto que, de ser aceptado, convertirá en tres meses a Denver y sus territorios asociados en una región autónoma dentro del GTU. A excepción de los asuntos militares, diplomáticos y ciertas cuestiones económicas como la moneda, la región de Denver tendrá plena autonomía en todos sus asuntos internos. La carpeta que acabo de darle contiene los lineamientos fundamentales de la propuesta.

A Lisa no le sorprendía escuchar acerca de semejante propuesta. Desde un primer momento, ella había tenido bien en claro que le resultaría sencillamente imposible al GTU hacerse cargo del gobierno completo de todo el mundo... tal esfuerzo le hubiera exigido una cantidad de personal y recursos que simplemente no tenía, y pretender hacerlo sólo hubiera logrado llevar el caos a todo el mundo al querer implementar un gobierno impracticable.

La única solución viable pasaba por conceder autonomías a las distintas regiones bajo la autoridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, aplicando un sistema que le concediera a las regiones y ciudades plena autonomía sobre sus asuntos internos, reservando al GTU el manejo de las cuestiones tales como la defensa, las relaciones interiores y exteriores, la regulación comercial, la distribución de recursos y las cuestiones que trascendieran los límites de una región hasta afectar a sus vecinas.

Si bien se trataba de algo que no había salido a la luz, el GTU había trabado acuerdos semejantes con los Estados que habían escapado del bombardeo con sus gobiernos más o menos funcionales, aunque por tratarse de naciones independientes, habían recibido incluso más prerrogativas que las que se les concederían a las regiones autónomas. Pero por más que fuera algo previsible, Lisa no podía dejar de temer que tal vez estuvieran apresurando algo tan delicado como eso tan sólo para contener a un alcalde con vocación de extorsionista.

- No crea que Montague nos está forzando la mano - dijo el almirante, como si quisiera borrar cualquier idea de que estaban respondiendo desde una posición de debilidad. - A decir verdad, el Consejo ya había discutido un estatuto de autonomía para ciertas regiones que cumplieran determinados requisitos de sustentabilidad humana y económica... ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para andar decidiendo asuntos locales. Lo único que logró Montague es que los pongamos en práctica antes de lo planeado. Ofreceremos estatutos similares a otras ciudades y regiones que cumplan con esos requisitos... y lo haremos en el futuro con cada región que se recupere de la destrucción.

- ¿Y si el gobierno de Denver no acepta el estatuto?

- Pues ahí entra en juego usted, comandante Hayes... - dijo Gloval, señalando a Lisa con su índice. - Si Denver no acepta nuestra propuesta, usted le dirá personalmente al alcalde Montague que el GTU está dispuesto a reconocer la independencia de Denver...

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gloval no había pasado los últimos minutos explicando por qué Denver no podía separarse del GTU? ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora quisiera reconocerles su independencia? ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos?

- ¡Pero, señor...! - comenzó a balbucear Lisa, pero la mano levantada de Gloval la detuvo en seco.

- Le dirá que el GTU entiende las razones de tal medida y que no se opondrá a los deseos de las legítimas autoridades de la ciudad. En menos de un mes, Denver será independiente y libre para seguir su destino... y nosotros podremos transferir las tropas que actualmente tenemos desplegadas en la ciudad a otros sectores, y reasignar los recursos que Denver recibe de parte nuestra. Después de todo... - la sonrisa del almirante se hizo tenebrosa - tenemos demasiadas privaciones en los territorios del GTU como para emplear recursos que no nos sobran en Estados independientes.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Lisa comprendía en toda su profundidad las expresiones del almirante.

- En una palabra, los chantajearemos...

Sin decir nada, Gloval asintió.

- Con todo respeto, almirante, no creo que el alcalde de Denver vaya a tomar de buena manera que le presentemos un chantaje semejante - advirtió Lisa. - Podríamos arruinar las negociaciones.

Sin mirar a Lisa, Gloval simplemente dio una pitada de su pipa y se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento antes de responder.

- En primer lugar, si Montague sabe lo que le conviene, se conformará con el estatuto de autonomía... le damos más de lo que pide, en lugar de jugarse el todo por el todo con una independencia que le será difícil de sostener en medio del caos. Si quiere seguir adelante con esto de la independencia, tendrá que entender que verá muy pocos Veritech sobrevolando los cielos de su ciudad para cuidarlo de los saqueadores - las palabras de Gloval se volvieron más duras, como si en cada una de ellas dejara traslucir una irritación profunda. - En segundo lugar... él nunca me preguntó cómo iba a tomar su amenaza de separación. Y ya es hora de que él entienda de una buena vez que éste no es el momento para jueguitos políticos como los que insiste en jugar.

Mientras Gloval se ponía otra vez de pie para caminar hacia la ventana, Lisa no dijo nada a la diatriba que acababa de escuchar; desde hacía un tiempo, ella veía con creciente preocupación el estado de salud y el ánimo del almirante Gloval... durante los últimos meses, las tensiones a las que el almirante estaba sometido habían comenzado a hacer mella en su salud y personalidad... y con cada día que pasaba, Lisa sentía un temor cada vez más espantoso a que el almirante no pudiera resistir más.

- El vuelo a Denver partirá mañana a las 1100 horas... - murmuró Gloval, contemplando a través de la ventana las obras en Nueva Ciudad Macross. - Esté preparada.

- Lo estaré, señor - aseguró Lisa con profesionalismo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras dentro suyo algo quería gritar de pura rabia.

- Una cosa más, Lisa.

- Lo que usted diga, almirante...

Gloval carraspeó, como si tuviera que prepararse para decir algo que, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, iba a sonar desagradable de la manera en que fuera dicho.

- Entiendo que usted tenía fijado un día libre el 15... espero que pueda disculpar el que la prive de un descanso tan bien merecido, pero quiero que comprenda que necesito desesperadamente de su ayuda.

- No tiene que disculparse, almirante... - le contestó ella con un tono que tal vez fuera demasiado cortante para el gusto del almirante Henry Gloval. - Entiendo perfectamente la gravedad de la situación. Me reportaré con el consejero Pelletier mañana a las 1100 horas.

Por un instante, Gloval se quedó mirando a Lisa con una expresión que traslucía contrariedad, como si el tono que Lisa usara para responder le hubiera provocado una herida en lo más íntimo de su ser.

- Puede retirarse, comandante Hayes - murmuró en tono oficial, dando por terminada la reunión.

- Gracias, señor - respondió Lisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la oficina.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a la Central de Operaciones, la comandante Lisa Hayes se encontró con que, a pesar de todos los temas discutidos en aquella oficina, su mente prefería dejar de lado los problemas políticos para concentrarse en la amarga e indeseable tarea de comunicarle a Rick que la realidad se había ocupado de aplastar sus sueños una vez más.

* * *

Había pasado veinte minutos esperando en la puerta del hangar del _Prometheus_, sufriendo a cada segundo mientras esperaba a que Rick saliera de allí para comunicarle que...

Por fin, tras larga espera, lo vio salir del hangar, ya cambiado a su uniforme diario y dispuesto a encarar el resto del día...

- Rick...

- ¡Hola, preciosa! - le respondió él con una sonrisa enorme, antes de abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Aquel beso bastó para hacer que, por un momento, desapareciera del rostro de Lisa aquella tristeza que llevaba desde el momento en que Gloval le había comunicado sus órdenes... pero no tardó mucho en regresar, nublando una vez más sus facciones.

Y esta vez, Rick lo notó.

- Te veo triste, amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?

- Pasó algo... - murmuró ella, buscando desesperadamente cómo explicarle a Rick.

Ahora era Rick quien parecía estar preocupado hasta el punto del terror, mirándola con algo que amenazaba con convertirse en pánico, y Lisa se odió a sí misma a cada segundo por provocar eso. Sabía que él no podía evitarlo, sabía que tenía un maldito complejo de caballero andante que lo hacía preocuparse a la menor señal de algo malo... normalmente esa pasión por protegerla era una de las cosas que Lisa más adoraba de él, pero en momentos como éstos simplemente le partía el corazón, porque era por esa misma pasión por protegerla que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a ella bastaba para infundirle terror a Rick.

Como en ese instante.

- Dime, ¿qué pasó? - repitió él, ya dejando que la preocupación se le colara en la voz.

"_Bueno, Hayes... ahora o nunca_", pensó Lisa, juntando fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras que sabía de antemano que lo destrozarían.

- Recibí órdenes del almirante Gloval... - comenzó ella, obligándose a no quebrarse. - Hay una situación en Denver... y tengo que ir hacia allá - concluyó, aunque esas palabras fueron dichas ya con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Rick no respondió. Sencillamente no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Sólo se quedó quieto allí, sujetando a Lisa con sus brazos y dándole un rápido abrazo antes de dejarla ir, cuidando de no hacerlo con brusquedad para no lastimarla.

- ¿Cuándo partes? - preguntó Rick con voz monocorde.

- Mañana... a las 11 de la mañana.

No necesitaba decirle que ese viaje arruinaría el día que ambos habían reservado para pasar juntos; aquel día libre con el que habían soñado por semanas.

- Entiendo... - murmuró Rick, con una voz que destilaba decepción en cada sílaba.

Definitivamente era algo mucho peor que lo que Lisa pensaba... no le había provocado preocupación con lo que le había dicho, sino que lo había lastimado... a pesar de todo su cuidado, de toda la delicadeza con la que trató de dar aquel mensaje, había aplastado su alegría de la misma manera con la que se pisa a un insecto.

Lo peor era que le había hecho sentir a Rick el mismo dolor y tristeza que Gloval le había causado a ella esa misma tarde.

- Sólo quiero saber... por qué a ti - preguntó por fin él, y el tono en el que lo dijo le confirmo a Lisa que sí había quedado lastimado... y mucho.

Lisa tragó saliva antes de responder.

- Es una crisis con el gobierno de Denver, y el almirante cree que es necesario que haya un representante militar en la cuestión...

- ¿Y por qué tú? - respondió él con un tono más cortante. - ¿Por qué? Tiene a todo el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y a nuestras fuerzas a su disposición... ¿por qué a ti?

- Rick...

Pero él continuó, ya sin poder contener el torbellino de emociones que llevaba dentro, sintiendo que estallaría si no dejaba salir la molestia que le había provocado aquel último golpe a sus sueños.

- ¿Te has preguntado por qué siempre nos envían a nosotros, Lisa? Yo sí... jamás les importa lo que nos esté pasando en un momento determinado, o lo que pasa entre nosotros... pareciera como si tuvieran una manía de enviarnos en cuanta misión o tarea loca les cayera entre las manos.

- ¡Rick, no digas eso! - replicó Lisa. - ¡Somos militares, tenemos deberes que cumplir!

- ¡Y los cumplimos siempre! - explotó Rick, dejando salir toda la rabia. - ¡Pero eso jamás les alcanza a Gloval o los demás! ¡Nunca les alcanza, y siempre nos mandan a hacer toda clase de cosas además de nuestras obligaciones diarias, nos tienen corriendo de un lugar a otro del continente!

- ¿Y qué pretendes? - le espetó Lisa. - Dímelo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero estar contigo - respondió Rick con una voz dolida. - Sólo quiero tener un rato para los dos... quiero tenerte sin que alguien nos haga separar con una de est--

Antes de que Rick terminara de hablar, Lisa ya se le había lanzado para abrazarlo y quitarle el aliento con un largo beso que por poco logra que ambos terminaran en el suelo... de no ser porque había un conveniente mamparo por allí que amortiguó la caída. El efecto de aquel beso fue casi milagroso para Rick, borrando todo ese resentimiento y esa bilis que se le habían formado al escuchar la noticia y reemplazándolo por aquel dulce calorcito que le provocaba el sentir los labios de Lisa junto a los suyos... y la locura lo hizo suyo en el momento en que la lengua de Lisa entró en su boca...

Cuando los dos se separaron, Rick no podía recordar por qué diablos habría de estar enojado... sencillamente no podía pensar que pudiera estar enojado al ver el cariño y el puro amor con el que ella lo miraba.

- Rick, tengo que irme mañana por la mañana, y lo último que deseo en el mundo es irme habiendo discutido contigo ¿entiendes?

- Por completo - dijo él, aún atontado por la fuerza de aquel beso.

- Dime... - retomó la palabra Lisa, y ahora su tono era más sensual y sugerente. - ¿Tienes guardia nocturna?

Rick negó con la cabeza... y era una respuesta verídica. De haber tenido realmente una guardia nocturna, hubiera mentido en la respuesta, y que la guardia se fuera al diablo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi camarote? - sugirió Lisa con aquel tono de voz, aunque luego se hizo más triste. - A pasar un rato antes... antes de que me vaya.

Como respuesta, fue el turno de Rick de lanzarse sobre Lisa, buscando sus labios con toda la energía de la que era capaz, demostrándole una vez más -como si necesitara realmente hacerlo- cuánto la amaba y deseaba.

- ¿Qué crees? - le dijo él a Lisa con una sonrisa pícara, guiñando el ojo.

Y fue así como, tan sólo media hora después -tiempo suficiente como para ir a su camarote a dejar el uniforme y ponerse un pantalón jean y una camiseta blanca, Rick estaba en la puerta del camarote de Lisa, con una resolución a prueba de fuego para hacer que aquella noche fuera todo lo que iba a ser ese día libre juntos que ya no iba a pasar. Nadie había respondido al llamado a la puerta, y el vago sonido de agua corriendo le dio a entender a Rick que Lisa estaba duchándose.

Era una suerte para Rick que ambos hubieran acordado de antemano que no había problema en que entrara al camarote en situaciones como aquella... Lisa tenía el sano hábito de salir del baño con una bata.

"_Gracias a Dios por las claves de acceso_", pensó Rick mientras tecleaba la clave de acceso al camarote de Lisa en la pequeña terminal junto a la puerta.

Pero desde luego, como buen caballero, Rick se anunció al entrar, procurando que su voz se oyera por encima del rugido de la ducha.

- ¡Lisa, ya llegué! - exclamó Rick mientras dejaba una bolsa con papas fritas sobre la mesada de la cocineta.

- ¡Hola! - respondió ella desde la ducha. - Aguarda... ya estoy por salir.

En efecto, mientras Rick se dirigía hacia el sofá para sentarse y esperar a que Lisa terminara, ella salió del baño, enfundada en su bata blanca y con el cabello recogido hacia atrás. Como siempre le ocurría cada vez que la encontraba en una situación así, Rick simplemente se quedó congelado mientras bebía aquella imagen que tenía enfrente... y sintiendo que cada nervio de su cuerpo estallaba de sólo pensar en ver qué había abajo.

Y Lisa no ayudaba, ya que en vez de ir hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse, aprovechó para ajustarse la bata y acercarse lentamente a Rick, quien no hacía precisamente su mejor esfuerzo para evadirla... o para resistir el sensual beso con el que ella le dio la bienvenida... y menos cuando, en un acto de jugueteo que prometía volver al piloto completamente loco, ella le mordió el labio inferior para luego besarlo...

"_Dios, mujer... ¿quieres que explote?_" fue el único pensamiento coherente de Rick en ese momento... ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de detener sus manos antes de que hicieran algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Para su alivio y ligera decepción, Lisa dejó que aquel beso se extinguiera, mientras le guiñaba el ojo antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación... dejando detrás a un Rick Hunter que estaba temblando de los escalofríos que le había provocado con aquel gesto tan... apasionado.

Lisa regresó luego de su dormitorio, vistiendo un pantalón de ejercicio y una sencilla camiseta celeste... un conjunto que quizás por su sencillez logró atraer la atención del piloto, haciendo que ni siquiera le pudiera quitar los ojos de encima mientras ella caminaba hasta la cocineta. Tratando de disimularlo, Lisa no podía dejar de sonreír al ver cómo Rick se quedaba como embobado frente a ella, sintiendo la mirada embelesada del hombre que la amaba recorriéndole el cuerpo... por primera vez en su vida, Lisa se sentía plenamente segura de ella misma; se sentía atractiva y deseable, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía enamorada y amada...

Y eso le encantaba. Y mucho.

La cena fue sencilla: los dos se sentaron en el sofá para comer algunos sandwiches de carne o jamón y queso (el racionamiento de alimentos se hacía sentir cada vez más en el SDF-1 conforme llegaban más refugiados a las obras en Nueva Macross) acompañados por una botella de Petite Cola dietética, lo que marcaba una ruptura con la fe personal de Rick, que consideraba a los refrescos dietéticos como una blasfemia.

Aquel detalle no quedó oculto para Lisa, quien no perdió la oportunidad para burlarse de Rick a la primera chance que se le presentó:

- ¿Petite Cola dietética, Rick? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa enorme y una falsa mirada de incredulidad.

- Era lo único que tenían en la despensa - respondió él.

- Seguro... - dijo ella como si no le creyera una sola palabra. - ¿Tienes miedo de subir de peso?

- ¡Para nada! Estoy en excelentes condiciones.

- Sí, sí, claro... - continuó burlándose Lisa, remarcando aquellas bromas con tiernos besos en los labios. - Después me vas a decir que estás haciendo ejercicio...

- ¡Desde luego! ¡Una hora diaria de gimnasio en el _Prometheus_, además de nuestras corridas! ¿Cómo crees que hago para tener estos músculos?

- ¿Cuáles músculos, Hunter? - le lanzó con su mejor sarcasmo, para luego lanzarle una mirada que prácticamente atravesaba la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. - Siempre hablas de ellos, pero hasta ahora, nada... ni una sola miradita. Voy a terminar por creer que no existen...

Quedando con la boca abierta ante el descaro de Lisa, Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa que lo que siempre hacía en situaciones como ésas: primero la besaba con intensidad (algo que él tomaba como una sencilla maniobra táctica para desconcertar al adversario), y luego decidió que bien podría demostrarle a su mujer qué tan equivocada estaba.

Él no sabía cómo había llegado a estar tan desinhibido frente a ella... sólo sabía que lo estaba, que estaba dispuesto a no dejar pasar una oportunidad para hacerle sentir a Lisa que podía estar cómoda con él... y demostrarle cuánto la deseaba.

Y eso le encantaba. Y mucho.

- ¿Quieres comprobar por ti misma, Hayes? Veremos entonces si te queda ánimo para dudar de mí...

- Menos palabras y más acción, teniente comandante - le devolvió ella con un brillo ansioso en la mirada.

Sin que ella tuviera que decirle que lo hiciera, Rick procedió a levantarse la camiseta con agilidad, subiéndosela hasta la altura del cuello y dejando en evidencia ante los ojos de Lisa unos abdominales cuidadosamente trabajados, resultado de años de constante ejercicio y cuidado... por no mencionar el esfuerzo permanente que le imponía la guerra.

Rick sintió ganas de reír al ver la mirada juzgadora que le estaba poniendo Lisa en ese momento, mirando sus abdominales como si fueran un producto en el supermercado, aunque el brillo en su mirada la traicionaba por completo mientras ponía una expresión de aprobación ante lo que podía ver en su piloto.

- No está mal, Hunter... para nada mal - debió reconocer Lisa con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dij--

Cortándolo a mitad de la frase, Lisa se lanzó sobre él y le quitó sus manos de la camiseta, haciendo que él dejara de sostenerla tras una corta riña. Al instante, Lisa tomó la camiseta, y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo para objetar, la levantó mucho más todavía, revelando el pecho de Rick mientras él estallaba en carcajadas y protestas bastante fingidas. Pero el ataque de Lisa no se detuvo allí, sino que continuó levantando la camiseta de Rick con toda la aparente intención de quitársela... y bien poco le faltó para hacerlo, ya que la dejó a la altura de la nariz de Rick, tapándole toda la cabeza y dejando al descubierto solamente su boca.

- ¡Oye, Hayes! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué diab--?

Otra vez Rick quedó sin terminar lo que iba a decir, pero no fue porque Lisa repentinamente hiciera algo que lo desconcertara, sino porque sin aviso alguno ella comenzó a besar tiernamente su pecho, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo y de costado a costado, procurando no dejar centímetro alguno sin dejar la marca de sus labios y sin el roce de sus cabellos, murmurando breves y casi imperceptibles risas de satisfacción a cada segundo... mientras que dentro suyo, la siempre seria y formal comandante Lisa Hayes descubría que no se podría detener ni aunque quisiera...

A cada instante de ese ataque tan inesperado como enloquecedor, Rick sentía que moriría de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. La camiseta le cubría los ojos, de modo tal que no tenía forma de ver lo que Lisa estaba haciéndole... dejándole sólo la sensación de sus labios prodigándole besos tiernos y apasionados por todas partes, y los suaves ronroneos que sus oídos podían captar... sonidos que creyó que literalmente lo llevarían a la tumba o a la locura, o tal vez a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ese ataque continuó por espacio de segundos interminables... que de cualquier manera ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar... era como si estuvieran a las puertas de un sueño, y sus mentes se debatían entre la prudencia que siempre habían demostrado, o entre los deseos cada vez más irrefrenables que esa suave tortura estaba despertando en ellos.

De pronto, Rick decidió que su hombría no iba a tolerar el aceptar eso de manera pasiva, y resolvió que era hora de devolverle a Lisa algunas de las atenciones. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto pudo juntar algo de voluntad que hubiera sobrevivido al asalto de la comandante Hayes fue acabar el trabajo que ella había empezado, terminando por quitarse la camiseta y lanzándola lejos... no importaba donde, sólo importaba que estuviera lejos de allí.

Libre al fin de aquella camiseta que le impedía ver, descubrió que sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que continuaba besando su pecho y acariciándolo... aunque ahora era ella la que no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

Encontrándose con la mirada de Rick luego de aquella dulce sesión de torturas, Lisa decidió que si eso que podía ver en los ojos terriblemente azules de su piloto era la locura, pues entonces ella no deseaba estar cuerda nunca más.

Y fue entonces cuando Rick se lanzó al ataque. Esta vez el blanco era la camiseta de Lisa, por cuyo control tuvo que luchar una breve, despiadada y terriblemente entretenida batalla de manos hasta que al fin pudo alzarse con el premio mayor. Luego, lentamente, procurando ser suave y tratando de darle rienda suelta a la locura a la vez, Rick comenzó a quitarle aquella camiseta, sin encontrar resistencia alguna por parte de Lisa...

Con cada segundo, más y más del cuerpo de Lisa quedaba expuesto a la mirada hambrienta de Rick, hasta que tras largo trabajo, la camiseta de Lisa quedó en exactamente la misma posición que había quedado la de Rick antes de que ella hubiera comenzado su inmisericorde asalto...

Lo que aquella camiseta había cubierto, y que ahora quedaba revelado ante Rick, era la parte superior del cuerpo de Lisa en toda su gloria, salvo por sus senos que aún estaban resguardados por un delicado y blanco sostén de encaje. Apretándola contra su cuerpo, y sintiendo que deliraba en el instante en que sus pieles se tocaron, ya sin la molesta obstrucción de las camisetas, Rick perdió completamente los estribos y se lanzó a besar todo lo que tenía al alcance... a recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de Lisa... y a enloquecerse al oír los tiernos suspiros y gemidos que ella alcanzaba a articular...

El ataque duró un lapso de tiempo que Rick jamás podría haber precisado... y ni siquiera le importaba hacerlo. Todo lo que existía para él era esa piel suave y tersa que se estremecía de escalofríos al sólo contacto de sus labios y manos. Él no quería dejar de hacer eso y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hubiera hecho antes de memorizar cada rincón de la piel de Lisa... hasta no haber dejado lugar sin recibir el azote de sus labios o el toque de sus manos.

Tras esa breve eternidad de ternura y pasión, Rick simplemente se detuvo, dejando a Lisa ante la incertidumbre y la espera ansiosa de su siguiente movimiento. Por su parte, Rick se enternecía al ver las muecas que Lisa esbozaba con sus labios, a falta de poder expresarle a Rick con la mirada sus deseos para que siguiera.

Lentamente, saboreando cada segundo, Rick lanzó sus labios sobre los de Lisa, atrapándolos en un beso cargado de deseo y pasión que hizo que se sacudieran como si al solo contacto de sus labios hubiera estallado todo a su alrededor. Y si los dos creyeron que enloquecían con sólo juntar sus labios, el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron amenazó con hacerlos morir de placer...

Como reaccionando para darle una salida a semejante pasión, Lisa arqueó el cuerpo a la vez que se lanzaba sobre Rick, trabajando torpemente para lanzar la camiseta bien lejos y librarse de aquella torpe traba de una vez por todas...

Y una vez que la camiseta voló por los aires, y Rick se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban encendidos de pasión en medio de la penumbra... él juró que jamás había visto algo tan brillante e intenso como esa mirada esmeralda que lo quemaba vivo... eran como dos faros que amenazaban con hacerle perder la razón.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos... las manos de Rick firmes en las caderas de Lisa, y las manos de ella sosteniéndola sobre él...

- ¡Dios, cómo te amo...! - exclamó Lisa antes de devolverle aquel beso a Rick, poniéndole tanta pasión que el piloto creyó que acabaría dejándolo inconsciente...

Las horas pasaron allí, sin que los dos lo notaran, en medio de la tormenta de besos y caricias que cada uno lanzaba sobre el otro... jamás habían llegado tan lejos y ciertamente querían ir más lejos aún... lo hubieran hecho de mil amores...

Pero todavía no era el momento. No allí, no en ese momento, no en esas circunstancias...

No hizo falta que alguno lo dijera, fue de común y silencioso acuerdo entre ellos dos... un acuerdo tácito que contemplaba que ninguno de los dos iría más lejos que lo que habían llegado, y fue así que pasaron el resto de la noche prodigándose ese cariño que, para bien de ambos, había encontrado una nueva forma de expresarse... mientras los dos esperaban el momento correcto para darse rienda suelta y unirse en ese acto supremo de amor con el que soñaban hasta el delirio...

- ¿Sabes qué sería mejor que todo esto? - le preguntó Lisa con una voz traviesa, mientras su mano continuaba recorriendo el pecho de Rick... y las de él continuaban acariciando tímidamente el lugar en donde sus senos nacían.

- No puedo imaginarlo, pero quisiera saber qué tienes en mente... - le contestó él, mordiendo el labio inferior en señal de expectativa...

Con sus labios formando una sonrisa predadora, la mirada de Lisa, seguida de sus manos, bajó hasta clavarse en los abdominales de su piloto...

- Que lo primero que viera mañana al despertar fueran esos-

Ahora Rick la cortó a mitad de la frase, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Lisa y dejándolos allí en una invitación implícita a besarlo... cosa que su comandante iba a hacer de cualquier manera...

- ¿De veras necesitas una respuesta, Hayes? - le dijo él, guiñándole el ojo.

La sonrisa de Lisa podría haber iluminado la noche eterna del espacio... aunque no tanto como el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres que busquemos las camisetas? - preguntó en tono de falsa inocencia, mientras hacía esfuerzos para ponerse de pie e indicando levemente con la cabeza en dirección al dormitorio.

Por su parte, ya puesto de pié, Rick se encogió de hombros, ayudando a Lisa a levantarse y acariciando sus brazos en el proceso.

- ¿Para qué?

**

* * *

**

Jueves 15 de septiembre de 2011

El segundo día de negociaciones entre la delegación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y las autoridades locales de Denver estaba transitando exactamente como lo había hecho el primero: sin ningún avance productivo.

El consejero Marcel Pelletier, un canadiense de unos cincuenta años y cabello cano que había llegado al Consejo por ser uno de los pocos diplomáticos experimentados del antiguo Gobierno en sobrevivir al ataque de Dolza, era un negociador consumado que había recurrido a todos los ardides del oficio para tratar de acercar posiciones con la otra parte... pero para su frustración y rabia (que se ocupaba de guardar bajo un exterior impecable), sus contrapartes en las negociaciones habían puesto trabas a todo lo que ponía sobre la mesa.

Y es que el alcalde de Denver, Anthony Montague, podía ser un político local demasiado absorbido por los problemas de su ciudad, pero eso lo hacía un tenaz y absoluto defensor de los intereses de Denver... al punto incluso de rechazar cualquier propuesta que no contuviera lo que él buscaba de Pelletier: más suministros y asistencia del GTU para su ciudad. Detrás de aquella sonrisa inteligente y de una postura agradable, el alcalde Montague no daba espacio al menor compromiso.

Lo que no dejaba de ser una estrategia interesante de su parte, debió reconocer Pelletier. Con su intransigencia, y sabedor de que el GTU necesitaba urgentemente de las industrias y actividades de Denver para la reconstrucción, el alcalde obligaba al negociador de la Tierra Unida a ofrecer más en aras de un compromiso satisfactorio para ambas partes.

Por más que sus instintos políticos le imploraran mantenerse en su postura, Pelletier no había tenido otra opción ante la perspectiva de un fracaso en las negociaciones que lanzar su baza final: el proyecto de convertir a Denver en la capital de una nueva región que gozara de autonomía respecto del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Buena parte del día había sido invertida en presentar la propuesta y los múltiples beneficios que traería para Denver ante Montague y algunos líderes del Consejo Municipal, los que habían escuchado atentamente lo que Pelletier tenía para decirles, algo que resucitó las esperanzas del consejero de llegar a un acuerdo provechoso.

Y no habían vuelto a encender las luces de la sala de conferencias cuando Montague y su comitiva se pusieron de pie con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro, provocando que las esperanzas renacidas de Pelletier se desplomaran estrepitosamente.

- No voy a negar que sus propuestas son interesantes, consejero, pero para serle franco tengo mis dudas sobre la capacidad del Gobierno de cumplirlas.

Sin rendirse, el consejero del GTU trató de insistir con su punto, poniéndose de pie para no quedar en inferioridad respecto de su contraparte.

- Alcalde, creo que estamos siendo excepcionalmente generosos en un momento como éste. La propuesta de autonomía--

- No resuelve los problemas centrales de mi ciudad, consejero, que es lo que deberíamos estar discutiendo aquí - lo interrumpió con brusquedad el alcalde de Denver.

Descorazonado por una respuesta tan dura como aquella, Pelletier no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que el alcalde Montague se lanzara una vez más en una perorata sobre su lado de la historia.

- Hace ya varios meses que le estamos pidiendo al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que considere nuestra situación particular... la población de Denver se ha duplicado desde el ataque Zentraedi con todos los refugiados que llegaron, y nos es imposible alimentar y dar energía a tantas personas, algo que se nos va a hacer más difícil en el invierno.

El alcalde de Denver notó que sus contrapartes en la negociación parecían haber quedado estupefactos por su abrupto rechazo a la propuesta de autonomía -una propuesta que era lo suficientemente buena para tener en cuenta, como admitió para sí mismo, y aprovechando aquel momento y la satisfacción que le traía, continuó hablando para hacer más profundo el golpe.

- Ahora, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida ha negado permanentemente nuestro reclamo y sólo nos ha dado soluciones a problemas que no tenemos, como hizo el Presidente Luan durante la cumbre de alcaldes el mes pasado. Le agradecemos que ponga a nuestra disposición metales para la reconstrucción y aviones para el transporte, pero lo que Denver necesita es energía y suministros.

- Alcalde, no sé si usted comprende que lo que pide no está precisamente en abundancia en estos días - replicó un tanto exasperado el consejero Pelletier, a lo que Montague reaccionó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Claro que lo entiendo, consejero, pero me parece que ustedes no comprenden la magnitud de mi predicamento.

Sentada al lado del consejero Pelletier, la comandante Lisa Hayes hacía lo imposible para no saltar a degollar al alcalde de Denver... todas aquellas maniobras, fintas y contragolpes la estaban haciendo sentir náuseas, y al ver una vez más al alcalde de Denver parloteando sobre lo mucho que contribuía su ciudad y lo poco que recibía a cambio, la joven oficial militar se lamentó de no haber traído consigo un arma.

Aunque tal vez eso hubiera sido contraproducente... hubiera arruinado las negociaciones.

- Denver ha sido excepcionalmente generosa con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... - continuaba hablando el alcalde, mientras Pelletier revolvía los ojos con hartazgo. - Nuestras industrias abastecen a docenas de obras de reconstrucción en todo el continente, pero esa generosidad no ha sido recompensada con la ayuda que mi ciudad necesita para seguir adelante, ni siquiera con la honestidad y seriedad con la que deberían ser recibidos y atendidos nuestros reclamos.

Un par de miembros de la delegación del GTU daban la impresión de estar a punto de irse a las manos ante ese comentario, pero Pelletier los detuvo de hacer algo estúpido con una mirada iracunda, mientras Montague seguía hablando.

- Y creo que en esas circunstancias, lo mejor para todos sería que Denver siga su propio camino.

Para el consejero del GTU eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- Eso es imposible, alcalde. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida jamás tolerará--

- ¡Ustedes han reconocido la independencia de docenas de ciudades y regiones en todo el mundo! - bramó Montague, sobresaltando incluso a sus ayudantes con aquel estallido sorpresivo.

- De aquellas que desde el primer momento no han querido formar parte del GTU - replicó Pelletier en un tono helado. - La secesión es algo muy distinto.

- Pues en ese caso, consejero, espero que le diga a su Gobierno que la voluntad de Denver es inmodificable.

Ese fue el momento en que Lisa se dio cuenta de algo que no había querido reconocer. Cuando recibió sus instrucciones de parte del almirante Gloval, ella había creído que aquel gambito final que Gloval le había recomendado era algo exagerado e inverosímil... pero al comprobar la tozudez del alcalde de Denver y su insistencia en llevar las cosas al límite, ella comprobó que tal vez no se trataba de algo tan ridículo como creía.

Y quizás fuera la última esperanza de rescatar aquellas negociaciones.

- Yo me ocuparé de llevar ese mensaje al Alto Mando, alcalde Montague - anunció intempestivamente Lisa tras ponerse de pie.

- ¿Perdón, comandante? - inquirió sorprendido y confundido el alcalde Montague, que no se esperaba una reacción como aquella.

A decir verdad y a juzgar por sus caras, nadie en la sala de negociaciones había esperado algo como eso.

Con eso en mente, Lisa prosiguió con el ataque... había que aprovechar el desconcierto del enemigo.

- Si la voluntad de la ciudad de Denver es declarar su independencia y continuar en soledad, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer en última instancia. Tengo la autorización del almirante Gloval de aceptar dicho pedido en nombre de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Montague todavía parecía como un ciervo sorprendido por las luces de frente de un camión... e incluso sonó casi inocente al esbozar su primera respuesta.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Comandante Hayes! - rugió un Pelletier sacado de sus casillas ante lo que estaba oyendo, logrando que Lisa lo mirara con algo parecido a la pena.

- Lo siento, consejero, pero sus negociaciones no han dado resultados.

Pelletier no pudo más que mirar a Lisa con furia e incredulidad... tanta incredulidad como la que tenían el resto de los políticos y negociadores sentados en torno a aquella mesa.

- Entonces está decidido - proclamó Lisa en un tono que no admitía discusión, dirigiéndose luego al alcalde de Denver. - El almirante Gloval se pondrá muy pronto en contacto con usted para informarle del cronograma a seguir, alcalde.

- ¿Cronograma? - repitió confundido Montague, una confusión que también tenía el jefe del equipo de negociadores del GTU.

- ¿Cuál cronograma?

- El de la retirada de nuestras tropas, por supuesto - contestó Lisa como si se tratara de algo completamente obvio.

La sala de negociaciones había caído en un silencio sepulcral, y varios pares de ojos se clavaban en la joven mujer de uniforme blanco que había dejado estupefactos a todos los políticos y negociadores luego de pasar la mayor parte de las negociaciones en silencio.

Ninguno podía imaginar que esa mujer estaba sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros... así como no podían imaginar que dentro de aquella joven había la suficiente determinación como para seguir hasta el final.

"_Bueno, Lisa... no queda otra, vas a tener que seguir._"

- Estamos crónicamente escasos de personal y unidades para atender nuestros compromisos en el continente, así que entenderá que no podemos mantener tropas para garantizar la seguridad de una nación independiente y desligada del GTU cuando las necesitamos en otros lugares del mundo - explicó Lisa a los representantes de Denver, que empezaban a ser presa de un pánico irracional. - Además, si nuestras fuerzas permanecen en un Denver independiente, podrían ser justamente consideradas como fuerzas de ocupación en territorio extranjero.

De pronto, el consejero Pelletier empezaba a entender el juego... y lo que entendía le estaba gustando mucho.

No así al alcalde Montague, que se veía pequeño y aterrado, aunque su rostro estaba adoptando un furioso color granate.

- ¡COMANDANTE HAYES! - explotó el alcalde de Denver.

- Por supuesto, no podrá hacerse de la noche a la mañana... - continuó Lisa sin darse por aludida. - También está la cuestión de reprogramar todos nuestros envíos de suministros. También los necesitamos con desesperación en otras regiones como para entregarlas sin más a una nación independiente...

Abandonando toda pretensión de educación, el alcalde de Denver caminó con pasos cortos y furiosos hasta donde estaba Lisa, y tanto había perdido los estribos que estuvo cerca de clavarle un dedo iracundo en el uniforme a la joven oficial militar.

Ella podía ser la hija de Donald Hayes, podía tener una carrera impresionante y podía ser la mano derecha del almirante Gloval, pero ella no era nadie como para poner al alcalde legítimamente electo de la ciudad de Denver bajo una espada de Damocles como aquella.

- ¡ESTO ES UN CHANTAJE, COMANDANTE!

Lisa no le clavó un dedo al político, pero sí le clavó una mirada letal que no se guardaba absolutamente nada.

- Se llama "independencia", alcalde Montague. Usted quiere separar a su ciudad del GTU, pues acepte las consecuencias que vienen con eso. Considérelo el precio a pagar por autopromoverse de alcalde a presidente...

- Usted no puede hacer eso... ni Gloval puede - sonrió el político, que esperaba desarmar a Lisa con su apariencia de imbatible confianza en sí mismo. - Está fanfarroneando... Gloval jamás cumpliría con una amenaza semejante.

Lisa tardó en contestar, dándole a Montague la impresión de que la había derrotado... una impresión que se esfumó como un mal sueño cuando la comandante Hayes acortó la distancia que los separaba a casi nada, apareciendo ante el alcalde como si estuviera creciendo con cada paso, hasta que se colocó lo suficientemente cerca como para mirar al alcalde de Denver con los ojos más verdes y furiosos que él hubiera visto en su vida.

- Alcalde Montague... si el almirante Gloval dice que va a hacer algo, él lo hace, no fanfarronea.

El alcalde de Denver tragó saliva, sin que eso detuviera a Lisa.

- Y _yo_ tampoco fanfarroneo, alcalde Montague - remató la joven oficial en un tono que heló al político. - Sépalo.

* * *

La pelota rebotó contra el techo, cayendo una vez más en la mano de Rick, tal como lo estaba haciendo desde hacía toda la mañana.

Excelente manera de pasar el día libre...

Otra vez lanzó la pelota al techo, esta vez con mayor fuerza, y en algún rincón de su mente Rick se juró que continuaría haciendo eso hasta que Lisa regresara... o hasta que hubiera cavado un agujero a través del techo.

La pelota, herramienta completamente involuntaria de la frustración de Rick, continuaba golpeando el techo y regresando a la mano para un nuevo lanzamiento.

Así había pasado toda la mañana de aquel día... a Rick le resultaba imposible creer que hubiera estado esperando tanto tiempo para tener un día libre, que hubiera ansiado con tantas ganas tener todo ese tiempo sin nada que hacer, y encontrarse con que debía pasarlo solo; de que le había sido arrebatada Lisa, la razón por la que había deseado tanto tener un día libre.

Toda la mañana recostado en la litera de su camarote, sin salir excepto por cuestiones estrictamente necesarias, sin ánimo para leer, para ver televisión o para incluso echarse a dormir. Simplemente permanecía acostado, mirando al techo como si no existiera absolutamente nada en el mundo que pudiera sacarlo de su letargo...

"_Recibí órdenes del almirante Gloval... hay una situación en Denver... y tengo que ir hacia allá_".

Volvió a lanzar la pelota, esta vez con tanta fuerza que cuando regresó a su mano le hizo sentir dolor, aunque no tanto como el que lo carcomía por dentro.

¡Maldito sea Gloval! La pelota golpeó en el techo, y esta vez la fuerza con la que la lanzó le provocó un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

¡Maldita sea la ciudad de Denver! El lanzamiento de la pelota estuvo acompañado por un rictus de ira en el rostro de Rick.

¡Maldita sea toda esta situación! Esta vez Rick aulló de furia al lanzar la pelota al techo, y cuando rebotó, no regresó a la mano del piloto, sino que cayó directamente contra el suelo, rebotando una vez más hasta acabar su recorrido en la puerta del baño.

De haber tenido ganas, Rick hubiera bajado de la litera para buscar la pelota, pero ni siquiera tenía energía para eso. En lugar de hacerlo, continuó acostado en la litera, con la mirada clavada en el techo metálico de su camarote y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza en la pose más indolente y miserable que podía hacer.

Se suponía que ese tenía que ser un día maravilloso... que ese día tendría que haberlo dedicado exclusivamente a Lisa, que tendría que haberlo pasado en compañía de aquella mujer que lo tenía literalmente enloquecido. Después de semanas de conformarse con verla en los escasos ratos que le permitían sus endemoniadas agendas y turnos de servicio, Rick había estado aguardando con locura la posibilidad de dedicarle un día entero -un sólo día, no pedía más- a pasarlo con Lisa y consentirse mutuamente. Aquella última noche antes de que Lisa partiera para Denver había sido tan maravillosa... tan sencillamente enloquecedora, que a Rick aún se le erizaban todos los cabellos de sólo recordarla...

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, el deber -el nunca suficientemente maldito deber- los había vuelto a separar. Y como resultado, en vez de estar disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Lisa estaba en medio de negociaciones en una ciudad de nervios alterados a Dios sabe cuántos cientos de kilómetros de donde él estaba, sin otra cosa mejor para hacer que mirar el techo y tratar de atravesarlo con una pelota de tenis.

No se suponía que se sintiera tan mal; después de todo, él era un militar profesional, acostumbrado a hacer lo posible frente a las exigencias del servicio, ¿entonces por qué tenía un comportamiento respecto de toda la cuestión que era tan... inmaduro?

Ellos hacían su parte por la Tierra... ni Lisa ni él habían evadido jamás el llamado del deber ni se habían achicado ante los desafíos que tenían frente a ellos. Habían hecho todo lo que de ellos se les pedía, y mucho más... y merecían un día de reposo, un día en el cual encontrar el descanso ganado con tanto trabajo. Lo que no merecían era que le escamotearan esa oportunidad de encontrarse.

Pero por todos los cielos, Gloval tenía a todo el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para encargarse de un asunto como ése, ¿por qué diablos envió a Lisa a esa ciudad?

Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso, Rick sentía una furia incontenible que lo hacía querer destrozarlo todo.

Durante días había estado pensando muy seriamente en... ese tema. Tras mucho dar vueltas alrededor del asunto, Rick llegó a la conclusión a la que habían arribado sus amigos durante aquella reunión: él y Lisa tenían que sentarse a hablar respecto de cómo, cuando y de qué manera llevarían su relación al siguiente nivel. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda a Rick Hunter acerca de sus sentimientos al respecto: él deseaba hacer el amor con Lisa Hayes con todas sus fuerzas...

"_Ya lo había planeado todo_", recordó Rick mientras veía que el reloj despertador marcaba la una y media de la tarde. Dentro de ocho horas, él y Lisa tenían que estar cenando. Iba a ser en su camarote, desde luego... ya ambos habían concluido que el camarote de Lisa era perfecto para veladas largas, y el de Rick ideal para escapadas y momentos fugaces. Un par de jugosos filetes... le había costado un ojo de la cara encontrarlo en el mercado a los precios de esos días, pero la ocasión bien había valido la pena; a la luz de las velas, luego ver una película (de terror, por supuesto... lo enloquecía cuando Lisa pretendía "asustarse" de lo que veía en la pantalla) y después, si tenía la suficiente prudencia, tocar ese tema y tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo al respecto...

Pero no iba a ser. En ocho horas, probablemente lo único que Rick fuera a hacer era ir al baño.

Se suponía que Lisa regresaría al día siguiente y que entonces tendría su día libre, pero para entonces, él ya habría regresado a la rotación normal de vuelo, con lo cual tenía la seguridad de que Lisa pasaría por otro día tan solitario como el que estaba pasando él. No había podido salir de peor manera: todos sus planes arruinados por algo tan estúpido... Lo que se suponía que sería un día maravilloso, convertido en una jornada de soledad y malhumor.

Qué desperdicio. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo podría repetirse una oportunidad como aquella...

Al cabo de un buen rato, Rick decidió que el techo ya no le resultaba interesante, y giró hasta recostarse sobre su lado, quedando de tal manera que el portarretratos con la foto de Lisa le quedó justo frente a los ojos. Había algo en esa foto, algo en la expresión a la vez sorprendida y molesta de Lisa que siempre lograba sacar a Rick de sus peores malhumores. Era como si verla en esa fotografía le hiciera sentir que la tenía cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir los pelos de su nuca erizándose con aquella risa suave... o quizás era su imaginación desbocada, que ya estaba empezando a delirar.

Junto al portarretratos, al cual Rick acarició con ternura como si quisiera sentir a Lisa allí, había un objeto que llamó poderosamente la atención del piloto; no se trataba de algo que fuera una sorpresa, ya que él mismo se había ocupado de traerlo a su camarote, pero por primera vez en el día se había convertido en el centro de atención de Rick, y éste se encontró estirando el brazo para tomar al mono de peluche de Lisa y apoyarlo junto a él en la litera.

Durante unos segundos, Rick se contentó con mirar al muñeco, que desde donde estaba colocado parecía devolverle a Rick su mejor cara de tonto feliz.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - le preguntó Rick.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- No te hagas el tonto... - insistió Rick como si fuera a trenzarse a golpes con el mono, y después su voz se hizo más pausada cuando le dijo al muñeco: - La has visto mucho más en estos días que lo que yo pude hacerlo.

El mono no dijo nada, aunque Rick juró que su sonrisa se hacía comprensiva.

- Siempre y cuando no me esté engañando contigo... - murmuró Rick sacudiendo la cabeza.

No lograba que el mono respondiera.

- Al menos dime... ¿tienes alguna idea de si ella, bueno... de qué piensa sobre...?

Rick iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo ridículo del asunto y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, como queriendo recobrar el sentido.

- Por todos los cielos, estoy preguntándole a un mono de peluche si Lisa...

En ese momento, sonó el timbre del camarote de Rick, y luego de darle permiso al visitante para abrir la puerta, Rick se incorporó para recibirlo. Resultó ser que su visitante era Max, quien había aparecido con una botella de Petite Cola bajo el brazo.

- ¿Rick, todo en orden? Creí que estabas hablando con alguien... - le preguntó su amigo tras echar un vistazo al camarote y asegurarse de que no había nadie allí.

- No es nada... - contestó Rick, tratando de disimular el hecho de que había estado debatiendo su situación sentimental con un mono de peluche. - Solamente estaba cantando una canción...

- Pareces aburrido - observó Max tras ver la expresión de abandono en la mirada de Rick.

- ¿Eres vidente?

- Bueno, creo poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar con nosotros? Mir va a preparar tacos - ofreció Max con una sonrisa para levantar el ánimo de su amigo. - Francamente, necesitas salir de este camarote y despejarte un poco.

- ¿Tan mal estoy? - le preguntó Rick, dejando caer los hombros.

- Lo suficiente para discutir asuntos sentimentales con el mono de peluche de Lisa - contestó Max entre carcajadas.

Rick quedó terriblemente sorprendido, por no decir avergonzado, por haber dejado su creciente estado de locura en evidencia frente a Max.

"_Si pudiera entender lo que es un síndrome de abstinencia_", murmuró Rick para sus adentros antes de bajar de la litera.

- Está bien, ahora voy... - dijo Rick con resignación, mientras por primera vez en el día empezaba a sentir ganas de reír por algo.

* * *

Luego de soportar en silencio y soledad durante horas a que el alcalde Montague terminara primero de arreglar las cosas con el Consejo Municipal para luego finalizar las negociaciones con los enviados del GTU, Sean Brent ya estaba al borde de estallar de la ansiedad.

Para una persona como él, que necesitaba consumir noticias con desesperación, el pasarse todo el santo día en una oficina vacía del Ayuntamiento de Denver había sido lo más parecido a la condena eterna que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Varias veces estuvo tentado de salir de allí, tomar por las solapas a algún funcionario y exigirle a gritos que le dijera cómo había terminado todo... pero su autocontrol había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para transformar aquellos impulsos en una sencilla caminata por el ayuntamiento hasta encontrarse con un integrante histérico del Consejo Municipal de Denver.

De boca del consejero municipal, Brent había escuchado una noticia fascinante: Montague se había visto obligado a aceptar la oferta del GTU luego de que la representante militar en las negociaciones virtualmente amenazara al alcalde con dejar a Denver desguarnecida y desabastecida si insistía con su proyecto de independencia. La noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora por todo el mundillo político de Denver, obligando al alcalde Montague a aceptar la recomendación frenética del Consejo Municipal de aceptar la oferta de autonomía que los representantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida habían puesto sobre la mesa.

Y con toda seguridad, el haber sido doblegado y obligado a acatar la oferta del GTU había puesto al alcalde en un estado de furia absoluta.

Brent mismo pudo comprobarlo a primeras horas de la noche, cuando el alcalde entró intempestivamente a la oficina que le habían dado, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe que logró estremecer al ansioso ocupante del lugar.

Montague se veía alterado, histérico y deseoso de matar a alguien: si Brent deseaba tener éxito, entonces debía manejarse con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Y?

- Tenía razón, señor Brent - gruñó el alcalde de Denver al dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla.

- Desearía no haberla tenido - contestó Brent como si estuviera genuinamente apesadumbrado.

En realidad, nada de eso pasaba por la mente del asesor político... al predecir exitosamente que el GTU no iba a doblegarse ante el gambito de Montague, Sean Brent había solidificado la imagen que el alcalde de Denver se había formado sobre él. Había probado ser confiable y sagaz, y eso inevitablemente haría que el alcalde fuera más receptivo a la propuesta que Brent le presentara en ocasión de su primera reunión, hacía unos pocos días.

Pero no era el momento de insistir con la propuesta, sino de dar lugar para que el alcalde se desahogara y se quitara de encima toda la furia que llevaba dentro, algo que Montague no tardó en hacer.

- No esperaba que Pelletier tuviera las agallas para permitir semejante jugada de parte de una doña nadie como Hayes. ¡Amenazar con dejar a _mi_ ciudad sin protección y sin suministros!

- Pues eso debería dejarle en claro quién lleva la batuta en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida - observó Brent con una dureza que empeoró el humor del alcalde de Denver.

Tras gruñir por unos instantes y echar unas miradas asesinas por doquier, Montague se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para encarar las cosas con más tranquilidad, indicándole entonces con un gesto a Brent que explicara su punto, algo que el asesor estaba más que deseoso de hacer.

- Luan, Pelletier y todos los demás son sólo figuras decorativas, alcalde. Son sólo los títeres que Gloval y los militares pusieron en el trono mientras ellos controlan todo desde las sombras.

Montague bufó; no había venido con Brent para escucharlo parlotear sobre la maldad del GTU... el tipo había llegado de Nueva Macross en compañía de un ex agente de Inteligencia como parte de la comitiva de una estrellita local con ansias de más fama y de un agitador radicalizado que había puesto a la ciudad en efervescencia con sus discursos. Si Brent podía darse el gusto de estar allí, era porque supuestamente tenía una propuesta que podía ser de utilidad.

Y sin embargo, Montague debía admitir que lo que Brent le estaba diciendo era algo preocupante, muy preocupante en verdad.

- Ya ha visto cómo reaccionarán ante cualquier reclamo legítimo de su ciudad - agregó Brent, agitando la inquietud en el ánimo del alcalde Montague. - Me temo que podrían incluso enviar a las tropas ante otro desafío como el que usted les planteó.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer en ese caso?

- Por ahora, tomó la decisión correcta, alcalde. Pero debemos pensar en objetivos de más largo plazo... más ambiciosos.

- Lo escucho.

Brent sonrió para sus adentros.

- Si no podemos convencer al Gobierno, debemos hacer lo posible para que el Gobierno sea más... ¿cómo decirlo? amigable a nuestras posiciones. De lograr que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida tenga realmente los intereses de la Humanidad como guía. Los verdaderos intereses, no los que Gloval y el resto de su camarilla creen.

Antes aún de que el alcalde pudiera preguntar algo, Brent se apresuró a dejar algunas cosas en claro... no quería que su potencial pilar político se aterrara ante lo que parecía una propuesta de cometer traición.

- Todo dentro de la legalidad, por supuesto - aseguró el asesor con una sonrisa segura. - Queremos construir una estructura de acción política fuerte y capaz de influir en el Gobierno. Como le dije antes, contamos con el respaldo de numerosos líderes políticos y sociales en todo el continente que comparten nuestra visión, además de la promesa de financiamiento de Corporación Meridian.

Ante ese dato, el alcalde se sobresaltó... si habían logrado convencer al mayor capitán de la industria de Denver, entonces la propuesta debía ser buena y tendría muchas posibilidades de éxito; un tacaño multimillonario como Bradley Worthington no iba a poner sus millones en charlatanes.

Pero aún con eso en mente, para Montague no era momento de dejarse convencer por los recién llegados, sin importar sus credenciales o sus propuestas... su reputación había quedado demasiado lisiada con su reciente cruce con el consejero Pelletier y su sabueso militar como para arriesgarla en un plan desquiciado y con pocas chances de éxito.

- ¿Consiguieron convencer a Worthington? - inquirió el político, arqueando una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

- Claro que sí. Tenemos apoyo en distintas regiones del continente, tenemos apoyo financiero de la mayor corporación de la ciudad... sólo necesitamos el respaldo político de las autoridades de Denver y la posibilidad de convencer a la gente de lo bueno y noble de nuestra causa.

- ¿Y cómo piensa ganarse a la gente, señor Brent?

- Evidentemente no conoce a Lynn Kyle - contestó Brent con total seguridad. - ¿Ha visto toda la gente que se reúne en los conciertos de su prima? Le aseguro que ese muchacho puede juntar a la misma cantidad de gente para un mitin político, y tiene un carisma que es sencillamente envidiable. Es la fachada pública perfecta.

El alcalde no parecía convencido; Brent podía notar que aún con todo lo que él le había contado, el alcalde estaba muy cerca de ponerse de pie y dejarlo solo en aquella sala. Quizás fuera porque todo lo que él le había propuesto le parecía imposible o ridículo, o tal vez desconfiaba de Lynn Kyle... lo que importaba era que, por las razones que fueran, el político más poderoso e influyente de Denver, el único hombre que se había atrevido a poner en apuros al GTU, estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta que Sean Brent le estaba acercando.

La suerte o desgracia de sus planes estaban en juego; tenía que actuar con rapidez.

- Podemos hacerlo, señor alcalde - insistió el asesor en un esfuerzo por vencer las resistencias del alcalde de Denver. - Tenemos los elementos necesarios... sólo necesitamos paciencia y prudencia para conseguir nuestras metas.

- Suena bastante confiado aún después de este pequeño desastre con el GTU, Brent - remarcó Montague en un tono vicioso.

Brent entrecerró los ojos y respondió con frialdad.

- Con todo respeto, señor alcalde... el senador Russo me pagaba para que le encontrara soluciones, no para que le hiciera de agorero. Y tampoco llegué a trabajar para Russo proponiendo cosas que no pueden hacerse.

El alcalde Montague estudió detenidamente a su interlocutor... aún sin haber conocido antes a Brent en persona o por boca de otros, él sí conocía muy bien a quien había sido el senador del GTU que representaba a los Estados Unidos antes de que el mundo se fuera al diablo. Y la reputación de político despiadado y calculador que el senador Alphonse Napoleon Russo se había labrado durante su carrera no era un mito.

Russo había sido uno de esos políticos que sabían recompensar el éxito... y también desligarse poco ceremoniosamente de quienes le habían fallado. Si Brent le había sido útil a Russo durante tantos años (como su equipo de "investigadores" había podido comprobar fácilmente), entonces debía ser tan bueno como aparentaba serlo.

Y si Sean Brent realmente creía que detrás de un bocón inmaduro como Lynn Kyle había posibilidades de llegar lejos y construir algo, pues entonces Montague se tragaría su orgullo y escucharía muy atentamente lo que Brent tenía para decirle.

Por fin, poniendo punto final a la ansiedad oculta del asesor político, el alcalde Montague caminó hacia Brent y le tendió la mano.

- En ese caso, Brent, dígale a su muchacho Kyle... dígale que estaríamos honrados si pudieran realizar algunos conciertos más en esta ciudad antes de irse.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 16 de septiembre de 2011

Al menos ya estaban volviendo... eso era algo por lo que valía la pena estar alegre.

A pesar de saberse más cerca del SDF-1 con cada segundo que pasaba, Lisa no podía sacudirse la melancolía que llevaba en el cuerpo desde que había dejado la fortaleza espacial para partir en esa misión diplomática.

La misión había sido un éxito rotundo. Durante dos días, los enviados del GTU habían discutido hasta el último punto en disputa con el gobierno de Denver, buscando arribar a soluciones que fueran mutuamente satisfactorias. No había sido fácil, desde luego; tal como Gloval y el consejero Pelletier habían previsto, el alcalde Montague actuó con una tozudez a prueba de balas... haciendo lo posible por exprimir hasta la última concesión que pudiera.

Esa obstinación casi arruinó las negociaciones, hasta que Pelletier y Lisa debieron recurrir a la última carta que les quedaba; luego de que Montague rechazara en nombre del gobierno de Denver el estatuto de autonomía que se le había ofrecido, Lisa anunciaba que de cualquier manera las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida respaldarían la independencia de Denver... lo que traería como consecuencia el retiro inmediato de todas las unidades militares que custodiaban la ciudad y la cancelación de cualquier tipo de ayuda por parte del GTU.

Montague había quedado estupefacto primero, luego se lanzó en un berrinche que poco le ayudó, después dejó a Pelletier y Lisa solos en la sala de negociaciones... y dos horas después reapareció para aceptar el estatuto de autonomía que se le ofrecía.

Con su misión terminada, el VC-33 que había llevado a Pelletier, Lisa y el resto del equipo negociador a Denver, estaba ahora en su vuelo de regreso al SDF-1. El transporte volaba sin escolta; los tres cazas Veritech que custodiaban el vuelo habían sido reasignados a atender una situación de urgencia en el área cercana a la flamante ciudad de Nueva Omaha.

Y a pesar de todo, Lisa no podía pensar en el éxito de su misión, sino en lo mucho que había anhelado dejarse enloquecer por su piloto. Esa última noche que habían compartido en su camarote la había dejado totalmente enloquecida de amor... a la vez que había despertado en ella un hambre que no podría calmar hasta el momento en que...

Todavía le daban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de sólo recordar lo que fue esa noche. Dios, si eso sólo había bastado para dejarla atontada de placer durante dos días, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que sería la mañana siguiente...

Debía hablarlo con Rick a la brevedad posible... tenían que resolver esa cuestión a como diera lugar. Las palabras de Claudia aún rondaban su cabeza, y con cada segundo que pasaba, Lisa Hayes se convencía de lo que tenía que hacer...

Rick... si recordaba bien el esquema de turnos de servicio, en ese momento él debería estar volando su misión de patrullaje rutinaria... y de estar ella en el SDF-1, probablemente pasaría toda la tarde esperando a que desde el _Prometheus_ llegara la confirmación del regreso seguro de su piloto, y entonces...

"_¿Diablos, es que este vuelo no puede ir más rápido?_" maldijo Lisa para sus adentros.

- ¿Algo la preocupa, comandante?

- ¿Eh? - balbuceó Lisa, de vuelta a la realidad, notando que junto a su asiento estaba el consejero Pelletier, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

- La noto distraída.

- No es nada, señor... sólo pensaba - se apuró a contestar Lisa, aprovechando la oportunidad para dejar de torturarse con lo que pudo haber sido el día anterior... y no fue.

- Anímese, comandante... en pocas horas más ya estaremos de regreso en el SDF-1. Creo que usted tiene un día libre pendiente, según me contó el almirante.

- Eh, ah... así es, señor.

- ¿Ve? En poco más ya podrá descansar de toda esta locura. Dígame, comandante... - comenzó a preguntar Pelletier mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lisa.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Qué piensa de las negociaciones? - descerrajó el consejero con un rostro repentinamente serio en el instante en que se sentó.

Ante aquella pregunta, Lisa sintió que volvía a sus épocas en la Academia Militar... especialmente aquellos horrendos exámenes orales en los que debía enfrentarse a tres oficiales que le hacían preguntas difíciles...

- Consejero, soy una oficial militar, no me corresponde...

- Usted es una ciudadana, comandante - la interrumpió Pelletier levantando la mano - Usted participó de estas negociaciones junto a mi equipo, hasta me atrevería a decir que las salvó de terminar en la nada... y por eso me interesa saber qué opiniones tiene al respecto.

El silencio se hizo en aquella sección del VC-33 mientras Lisa buscaba afanosamente en su mente algo con qué responderle a ese consejero.

- Sólo espero que no hayamos empeorado las cosas - admitió por fin Lisa, dejando en evidencia la mayor inquietud que le había provocado aquella cumbre con los políticos de Denver.

- Lo dudo mucho - la tranquilizó el consejero, aprovechando para servirse un vaso de agua mientras le contestaba a Lisa.

- ¿Realmente lo cree?

- Montague no es tonto... obtuvo mucho más de lo que esperaba con estas negociaciones. Debe estar muy conforme con lo que logró; un estatuto de autonomía no es poca cosa.

- A mí no me pareció que haya quedado muy conforme - contestó Lisa.

- ¿Lo dice por su actuación de chico malo? Oh, claro que no está conforme, pero no porque no haya sacado un buen trato... sino porque le forzamos la mano. Le lastimamos su imagen de duro, y eso lo dejó peor que si hubiéramos negado todos sus pedidos... - Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los labios del consejero. - Creo que debería agradecernos... lo salvamos de seguir adelante con una medida que era insensata desde todo punto de vista.

- ¿No cree que hablara en serio acerca de la independencia?

Pelletier sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar y luego bebió algo de su agua, exhalando fuertemente al dejar el vaso como si acabara de beber un fino vino.

- Dudo mucho que realmente haya pensado en separar a Denver del GTU... creo que fue una amenaza para lograr que negociáramos con él. Un bluff, si usted lo quiere llamar así, comandante Hayes. Quiso llamar la atención y lo logró.

- Entonces caímos en lo que fuera que tenía en mente.

- No... - negó el consejero. - Creo que él simplemente quería intimidar al GTU con una amenaza de separación de forma tal de lograr toda clase de concesiones de parte nuestra para apaciguarlo... - Pelletier comenzó a reír suavemente mientras recordaba uno de los eventos de las negociaciones. - Aunque creo que jamás esperó que usted jugara la carta de reconocerle la independencia completa. Eso lo descolocó... lo hizo más receptivo a la propuesta del estatuto de autonomía.

- Siempre y cuando no crea que nosotros estábamos apurándolo... - gruñó Lisa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración. - Todos estos engaños y disimulos me hacen doler la cabeza.

- Créame, comandante... cuando uno lleva tanto tiempo moviéndose en un ambiente como la política, en donde todos visten tres o cuatro máscaras para pasar el día, no hay nada más terrorífico que una persona que anda por la vida con la cara que Dios le dio.

- Me alegra haber hecho mi parte, señor.

Tras agradecer con un gesto de su cabeza, el consejero continuó mirando por la ventanilla del avión, contemplando el paisaje desértico sobre el que estaba volando el avión de transporte.

- ¿Sabe, comandante Hayes? - dijo de pronto Pelletier, sin mirar a Lisa. - Me parece que usted tiene futuro en la política.

¿Qué? Entrar en política era algo que para Lisa era un poco menos agradable que pasar un día completo con la Señorita Macross...

- Lo dudo - rió Lisa, relajándose por primera vez desde que abandonaron el aeropuerto de Denver. - Al menos en la guerra siempre sabes cuál es el enemigo... y cuando lo matas, no revive.

- En eso, comandante Hayes, tiene toda la razón. - le contestó el consejero, recostándose en su asiento. - En eso les tengo una profunda envidia a ustedes los militares.

* * *

- ¡Ven a ver esto! - oyó que le decía uno de sus muchachos, interrumpiendo un muy necesario sueño tras un largo día de buscar en el desierto y no encontrar nada.

- No me molestes... - murmuró con la voz arrastrada por el sueño.

- ¡En serio, jefe... tienes que ver esto!

- Está bien, está bien... - gruñó el jefe, levantándose del catre improvisado que tenía en los asientos traseros de la camioneta - ¿Qué es tan urgente?

- Allá - le respondió su socio, pasándole los binoculares y señalando con insistencia un punto en el cielo.

El jefe apuntó los binoculares en la dirección que le señalaban, y al no ver nada, pensó seriamente en darle una paliza al imbécil que lo había despertado... una de esas palizas que no se olvidan jamás en la vida. Casi estaba por levantar el brazo para asestar el golpe inicial cuando por fin divisó aquello a lo que se refería su colega.

- Ajá.

- Lo mismo digo, jefe... "Ajá" - le contestó su colega con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Tú eres el que sabe de aviones, ¿qué es eso?

- Un VC-33... - le respondió el otro, recordando al mismo tiempo las especificaciones técnicas de la aeronave. - Es un transporte militar ligero de despegue y aterrizaje vertical.

La sonrisa del jefe se hizo siniestra, revelando una boca que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que pertenecía a un tiburón, mientras sus ojos brillaban con ese destello que sólo provoca la codicia.

- ¿Un transporte militar? ¿De esa clase de transportes que suele traer cosas interesantes en sus bodegas?

- De esos mismos... ¿ahora me vas a agradecer que te haya despertado de la siesta?

Para ser honestos, ver aquel avión bien había valido la pena de perder un poco de siesta. Como muchos otros "rescatadores" (el mote de "saqueadores" jamás le había atraído mayormente), el jefe estaba acostumbrado a largos días de búsquedas en el desierto, esperando hallar algo en medio de las ruinas que le reportara algo más que los suministros que daban los militares... e incluso, si había suerte, podía conseguir algo de dinero en las ciudades.

Y como muchos otros "rescatadores", el jefe era un tipo pragmático... lo que significaba que si no había restos abandonados de los que sacar materiales, él se ocuparía de sacarlos de cosas que aún no estaban abandonadas... y que todavía no eran restos.

- Te lo agradeceré en cuanto me traigas uno de los misiles antiaéreos... están en la cajuela del Hummer, debajo del neumático de repuesto.

* * *

- Lo digo en serio, comandante... tal vez, si algún día se retira del servicio, podría tener un buen futuro en el GTU.

- Muchas gracias, consejero, pero para serle honesta la política es algo que me asus--

De pronto, y sin advertencia alguna, el avión se ladeó bruscamente hacia babor, haciendo que algunos de los ayudantes del consejero Pelletier, así como todo lo que no estaba firmemente sujeto de algo, se desplomaran hacia ese lado.

Sólo sus reflejos salvaron a Lisa de acompañarlos en la caída, sujetándose con fuerza de su asiento. Por su parte, Pelletier cayó aparatosamente al suelo, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para incorporarse cuando el altavoz de la cabina cobró vida con una estática furiosa.

- ¡Nos están disparando! - exclamó la voz desesperada del piloto a través del altavoz interno del transporte, y Lisa sintió que se helaba de terror al oír cómo el piloto le gritaba a su copiloto: - ¡Maniobras evasivas!

El avión continuó moviéndose con furia, buscando hasta la desesperación poder sacudirse aquel ataque... pero por desgracia, el VC-33 era un avión de transporte, no un caza; estaba diseñado para llevar cargas, no para sobrevivir a un ataque...

Un sonido infernal, seguido de un destello furioso de llamas, señaló el momento en que la turbina de babor del VC-33 estalló como consecuencia del impacto de misil. Como consecuencia de la repentina pérdida de potencia, la aeronave descendió súbitamente y a mayor velocidad con cada segundo...

El vuelo se hizo más errático, conforme fracasaban los esfuerzos de los pilotos por mantener bajo control a la aeronave, y a través de las ventanas podía verse cómo el suelo pardo del desierto se acercaba cada vez más... y más... y más...

Un nuevo sacudón, esta vez mucho más potente que cualquier otro, lanzó a Lisa de su asiento hacia adelante, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara con tremenda fuerza contra uno de los asientos del transporte.

Lo último que vio Lisa antes de desvanecerse fue el rostro desencajado del consejero Pelletier aullando a uno de sus asesores.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Ya venía siendo hora de que Rick y Lisa empezaran a pensar en los siguientes pasos de su relación, ¿no les parece?

- Y por otro lado, cuando uno se pone a pensar que a fin de cuentas Sammie _sí_ tiene la misma voz que Lisa Simpson (al menos para los que vimos los doblajes latinoamericanos originales de Robotech y Los Simpsons) y que la propia Lisa Hayes, aunque en un tono más adulto y maduro en este último caso, uno no puede más que sacarse el sombrero ante la actriz que prestó su voz para los tres personajes, Patricia Acevedo...

- "Alphonse Napoleon Russo" es el nombre que algunas fuentes (las novelas de McKinney) le dan al político rechoncho, petiso y fumador de habano que le ordena a Gloval que haga despegar al SDF-1 en el segundo capítulo de Robotech y al que sólo se lo llama "senador" en la serie.

- Como siempre, deseo agradecer a todos los lectores de esta historia y a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios por todo su apoyo, y en especial quiero mandarles un gran abrazo a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats, así como un gran agradecimiento por todo... ¡suerte, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 9!


	10. Capítulo 9 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

El siguiente capítulo, el noveno de esta historia, será presentado ante ustedes como dividido en dos partes debido a problemas de sist-- ahem, por razones ajenas a mi poder e intenciones. A continuación viene la primera parte de este capítulo, a la que le seguirá, como debe ser y lo indica la lógica más elemental, la segunda.

Desde ya, pido disculpas a todos por los inconvenientes.

**Capítulo IX: Pesadillas, sueños e ilusiones**

**(Parte I)**

**Viernes 16 de septiembre de 2011**

Existen dos clases de misiones de escolta: las aburridas, que naturalmente son aquellas en donde nada ocurre que pueda romper la rutina del vuelo... y las excitantes, en donde pasa toda clase de eventos que prueban los nervios y las capacidades de los pilotos de combate.

Ese mediodía de septiembre, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter creía haber descubierto una tercera clase de misiones de escolta: las furiosas.

El Líder Skull volaba ese día junto a otros cuatro Veritech de su escuadrón, piloteados por los tenientes Starakis, Boisclair, Hollis y Kotane, en lo que el brigadier Maistroff había calificado de "misión vital para los intereses del GTU" y "tarea de la máxima responsabilidad". La tarea en cuestión consistía en escoltar a un enorme avión de transporte VC–27 Tunny hasta las obras de construcción de la ciudad de Nueva Boston, en donde debía entregar un reactor Reflex fabricado en el SDF-1 que serviría como productor principal de energía de la nueva ciudad.

Una vez más, las palabras de Maistroff retumbaron en los oídos de Rick, y el piloto debió hacer el mejor esfuerzo para evitar aullar de la indignación.

"_Tarea de la máxima responsabilidad... ¿qué cree que hago mientras vuelo, maniobras de circo?_"

La mirada de Rick se desvió al gigantesco avión de transporte, que volaba con la pesadez de una ballena, custodiado por los Veritech del grupo de escolta. Dos horas llevaban en vuelo, y aún le quedaba otra hora más hasta llegar a Nueva Boston... dos horas de vuelo absolutamente libres de eventos "interesantes" que alteraran la insufrible rutina de esa mañana.

Dos horas que, sin tener otra cosa en qué enfocar su atención excepto el paisaje y los instrumentos de vuelo, le habían servido a Rick para dar vueltas obsesivamente en lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Lisa Hayes, desde luego.

Dos días habían pasado desde que ella partió a Denver en esa nunca suficientemente maldita misión diplomática... y habían sido dos días largos, eternos e interminables para Rick. Los eventos de aquella última noche que habían pasado juntos continuaban atormentándolo en cada rato de distracción que tenía y haciéndolo estremecerse con las sensaciones que todavía le recorrían el cuerpo. Hubo momentos en aquellos días en los que sencillamente se desesperó de no tenerla cerca... y de saberla a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y si los días habían sido malos... las noches eran aún peores, con esos sueños intensos e inolvidables que lograban en Rick que no deseara despertar jamás...

De todas maneras, no iba a faltar mucho para que aquella separación terminara. Antes de partir en su misión de escolta a Nueva Boston, Rick se había tomado la molestia de averiguar, vía Vanessa, la situación de la misión diplomática en Denver. La respuesta de la teniente Leeds fue todo lo que Rick esperaba que fuera: un pulgar levantado y un guiño detrás de esos enormes anteojos que Vanessa usaba.

Quizás esa misma tarde, los dos ya podrían...

No convenía pensar en esas cosas, de modo que Rick enfocó la vista al frente y se ocupó de volar… aunque no dejaba de prestar atención a lo que sus muchachos decían en la red táctica para matar el tiempo.

Como solía suceder en aquellas discusiones, el teniente Hollis se había encontrado convertido en la víctima elegida por el resto de los pilotos para sobrevivir aquel vuelo de escolta sin aburrirse mortalmente. Y el motivo de aquella batalla verbal era uno demasiado caro al teniente Hollis, lo que lo hacía defenderse a capa y espada frente a las fintas de sus camaradas pilotos.

– ¿Y qué crees que tendría que haber hecho, genio?

- ¡Tendrías que haber corrido a su camarote, tonto! – le respondió airado el teniente Boisclair, mientras Kotane reía para acompañar el ataque. - ¡Tendrías que haber golpeado la puerta hasta que te abriera y después decirle algo como "Karin, no soporto pasar un minuto sin ti… tengo alquilada una habitación en el Persian Love para esta noche, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"!

La expresión de Hollis fue la misma que habría puesto si alguien le hubiera ordenado atacar él sólo a la base de Dolza.

– ¿Estás loco?

– No, tú estás loco, Hollis... – replicó exasperado Boisclair, como si lo desesperara que su joven camarada no entendiera lo que le quería decir. – Si tanto querías salir con ella, ¿qué te importaba golpear la puerta del camarote?

– ¡Se había ido a dormir! – se defendió Hollis por enésima vez. – Ya te dije que no estaba en el hangar cuando fui a buscarla... y decidí que tenía que pensar mejor las cosas antes de lanzarme...

Ni Kotane ni Boisclair creyeron por un instante aquella historia, y el primero se lanzó sin misericordia a destripar el argumento que había esgrimido Hollis para defenderse.

– Deja de buscar excusas, Hollis. Te acobardaste, es tan simple como eso...

Hollis iba a responder cuando el rostro del teniente Starakis invadió el canal de la red, mostrando su expresión furiosa e irritada a los demás pilotos de la formación.

– ¡Cállense!

– ¿Y a ti quién te llamó, Starakis? – devolvió Boisclair. – ¿No ves que estamos dándole una clase al chico?

– ¡Estoy captando algo en la red, idiota! – bramó Starakis con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los otros pilotos osó contradecirlo.

Menos aún cuando Rick les hizo una seña a sus subordinados para que se mantuvieran en silencio y dejaran de llenar la red táctica con cháchara… orden que los demás pilotos acataron al instante y sin necesidad de hacer que Rick abriera la boca.

Y en efecto, unos segundos después…

– ¡Woooaaahhhh! – exclamó el teniente Starakis en el radio con tanta fuerza que Rick se volteó para ver si había alguna nave enemiga.

– ¿Qué pasa, Spiros?

– La red táctica se ha vuelto loca, señor... – explicó el segundo al mando del vuelo, sin levantar su mirada confundida de la pantalla de comunicaciones del Skull Seis. – Hay tráfico cruzado por todas partes... es como si todo el mundo estuviera tratando de hablar con todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

– Quizás sea alguna falla de sistema... – aventuró el teniente Hollis.

– O quizás sea algo serio, John – opinó Rick, negando con la cabeza al revisar su propio sistema de comunicaciones y comprobar que si Spiros Starakis había cometido un error, ese era el de haber subestimado la demencia en la que había caído la red táctica... semejante locura de comunicaciones no podía ser una simple falla de sistema. – Avísame si captas algo concreto, Spiros.

– Entendido, señor – respondió el teniente Starakis, reconociendo la orden de Rick y cerrando el canal de comunicación con el Skull Uno.

A pesar de continuar enfocado en pilotear su caza Veritech, Rick no podía quitarse de la cabeza una pregunta que lo atacaba obsesivamente... y más cuando de tanto en tanto desviaba la mirada a la pantalla que mostraba el tráfico de comunicaciones de la red.

"_¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_"

La curiosidad de Rick encontró satisfacción escasos tres minutos después, cuando el rostro del teniente Starakis volvió a aparecer en la pantalla de la red táctica.

– Señor, estoy recibiendo una transmisión de uno de nuestros puestos avanzados... – comenzó a informar Starakis, mirando algo en su cabina con evidente preocupación. – Reportan que hubo un ataque contra uno de nuestros vuelos militares.

El rostro de Rick empalideció ante la mera mención de las palabras "ataque" y "vuelos militares" en la misma oración... en aquel día, de entre todos los malditos días del año, tenía que reportarse un ataque contra un vuelo militar.

– ¿Un ataque? – preguntó Rick a su subordinado, haciendo lo imposible por contener su inquietud. – ¿Sabes algo más?

Starakis meneó la cabeza, y ese sólo gesto alcanzó para dejar a Rick en un estado peor de preocupación.

– Nada aún, señor... – dijo Starakis tras revisar una vez más los canales del radio, sin encontrar otra cosa que no fuera un galimatías de transmisiones simultáneas y frecuencias invadidas. – Pero por las dudas...

El segundo teniente Spiros Starakis no necesitaba aclarar más que lo que había quedado implícito en aquellas últimas tres palabras, y Rick captó al vuelo la sugerencia.

– Comprendo – asintió Rick en un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento a Starakis, para luego cambiar el radio de manera tal de tener contacto con todos los aviones de la formación de escolta. – Líder Skull a unidades de escolta, manténganse bien atentos ante cualquier cosa extraña. No quisiera que nos encontráramos con alguna sorpresa desagradable.

– ¡Entendido, señor!

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión y los nervios de Rick iban en aumento. Por más que se esforzara, no había forma de sacar nada en claro de lo que se estaba diciendo en la red táctica; el tráfico era tan intenso que muy probablemente ni siquiera las personas a las que estaban destinados esos mensajes pudieran entender lo que les estaban diciendo.

La tensión y los nervios de Rick tenían un nombre... y cada vez que lo recordaba, y cada vez que pensaba en ella o en su seguridad y bienestar, el terror ante la incertidumbre se hacía más negro e intenso en su interior...

"_Dios, por favor, que no sea..._"

El caos de comunicaciones desapareció como por arte de magia, y una voz femenina, clara y oficial invadió todos los canales de la red táctica, según lo estipulaban los protocolos de emergencia.

– Atención a todas las unidades en vuelo... se declara estado de Alerta Uno... repito, se declara estado de Alerta Uno. Todas las unidades, contactar de inmediato a sus bases de operaciones.

"_¿Alerta Uno?_"

No era común que se declarara una Alerta Uno para las aeronaves militares; semejante estado solamente se declaraba cuando el Alto Mando tenía la necesidad imperiosa de saber la situación exacta en la que se hallaba cada avión militar en vuelo... lo que significaba que alguien en el Alto Mando estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de todos los vuelos militares.

Y por lo general esa preocupación surgía cuando le ocurría algo particularmente malo a un vuelo militar determinado.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, razonó Rick, era ponerse en contacto con el SDF-1 en respuesta a la declaración de Alerta Uno, para lo que encendió una vez más el radio del Veritech:

– Aquí Líder Skull en vuelo de escolta 2312 con destino a Nueva Boston, llamando a Central SDF-1. Confirmo recepción del mensaje, cambio.

La respuesta vino a cargo de Sammie, quien saludó a Rick con evidente alivio en su rostro al cabo de unos segundos.

– Líder Skull, aquí Central SDF-1... qué gusto verlo.

– Igualmente, Sammie... – contestó Rick, aunque lo último que sentía en ese momento era gusto. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Estamos en Alerta Uno, señor. ¿Sus unidades ya...?

Rick se apresuró a responder, sin darle tiempo a Sammie de terminar la pregunta:

– Las puse en alerta hace dos minutos, uno de mis pilotos recibió una transmisión que indicaba que uno de nuestros vuelos fue atacado.

Una sonrisa cansada apareció en el rostro de Sammie, y Rick reparó en que ella se veía como si estuviera en medio de un huracán.

– Bueno, lo que sea que hayan escuchado, tienen razón – murmuró secamente la teniente Porter.

Rick iba a hacerle otra pregunta, pero se contuvo de hacerlo en cuanto vio que Sammie se volteaba para escuchar lo que una de las operadoras de la Central tenía para decirle.

– Disculpe, teniente Porter, pero tengo al jefe de operaciones de la Base Denver en la línea prioritaria – comenzó a explicar la operadora, quien en todo momento se mantuvo fuera del alcance visual de Rick. – Despacharon helicópteros de búsqueda y rescate... llegarán a la última posición conocida del vuelo 2841 en 42 minutos.

Mientras en la cabina de su Veritech Rick sentía todos los pelos de su nuca erizándose de terror al escuchar la palabra "Denver", en su consola de la Central Sammie asintió rápidamente, y respondió a ese reporte con una serie de instrucciones para la operadora.

– Excelente, Alicia. Dile al jefe de operaciones que ya enviamos un VC-33 de evacuación y una sección de Veritech a la última área conocida, y que en unos minutos más enviaremos partidas de soldados para rastrear el desierto. Hablando de eso...

– Recibí el reporte del teniente Shelby desde la cubierta del _Daedalus_ hace dos minutos, señora – se apuró a contestar la interlocutora de Sammie a la pregunta que no le había sido hecha, provocando en Sammie una mirada de aprobación en medio de aquella locura. – Sus hombres ya están listos para partir, y sólo esperan la orden.

– Ya tienen la orden, entonces.

La controladora murmuró algo que Rick no pudo comprender, y en el instante en que la atención de Sammie volvió a la pantalla de comunicaciones, Rick exclamó con desesperación:

– ¡¿Denver?!

– Ahora no, Rick... – le suplicó Sammie, quien ya se imaginaba lo que iba a venir.

Pero Rick no iba a calmarse... de ninguna manera iba a tranquilizarse hasta no tener alguna explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y antes de decir una palabra, se obligó a tomar algo de aire. No bastaba para tranquilizarlo... todo su cuerpo estaba erizado de terror, y una febril desesperación lo había hecho prisionero.

– Dime, Sammie... – preguntó haciendo acopio de la poca sangre fría que le quedaba: – ¿Se trata del vuelo de Lisa?

– Rick, por favor...

– ¡¡Dime qué está pasando!! – gritó el piloto, ya sin controlarse.

Sammie no necesitó decir una sola palabra para responderle al piloto... la mirada de pavor que veía Rick en la joven oficial bastó para confirmar de una vez sus peores temores, y por unos breves instantes Rick creyó que acabaría perdiendo el control de su caza Veritech.

– Perdimos contacto con el vuelo 2841 hace diez minutos... – explicó Sammie, mientras Rick se obligaba a sujetar con mayor fuerza la palanca de control, al sentir que sus dedos se resbalaban. – Recibimos una transmisión automática en el canal de emergencia pocos segundos después. La clave era la correspondiente a "hemos sido atacados".

– ¡¿Sabes quién fue?! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! ¿Fueron Zentraedi o saqueadores?

– Rick, no sabemos nada aún... – trató de explicarle Sammie, deteniéndose unos segundos para recorrer con la mirada el pandemónium que era la Central de Operaciones. – Todo esto es un caos, estamos tratando de compilar toda la información disponible, tener una idea de donde está cada uno de nuestros vuelos...

– ¿Ese vuelo no llevaba una escolta de Veritech?

Rick pudo ver que Sammie tragaba saliva...

– La despacharon a atender un problema de saqueadores en Nueva Omaha...

Sammie no pudo terminar la frase... y el grito de Rick provocó que literalmente se quitara los audífonos para no quedar sorda...

– ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¿EL VUELO IBA SIN ESCOLTA?

Sin encontrar las palabras que pudieran acallar la furia desnuda que se veía en los ojos de Rick, Sammie balbuceó algunas pobres explicaciones que ni siquiera sonaban como sonidos coherentes. ¿Cómo diablos explicarle que el vuelo en el que estaba la mujer a la que él amaba había estado volando sin protección?

Antes de que Sammie pudiera ensayar una explicación que de seguro iba a enfurecer más a Rick, el propio comandante Hunter lanzó una solicitud pronunciada en un tono que era apenas aceptable para las comunicaciones militares:

– Central SDF-1, aquí Líder Skull... solicito permiso para dirigirme a la última área conocida del vuelo 2841.

Para la estupefacción de Rick, no fue Sammie quien respondió al pedido que acababa de hacer, sino una voz muy diferente... una voz gruesa, masculina, veterana... y de marcado acento ruso.

– Permiso denegado, comandante Hunter.

Esa voz... no podía ser.

– ¡¿Almirante?!... – balbuceó Rick en cuanto pudo juntar la fuerza para hacerlo. – Repita por favor, no lo he oído.

La repetición no tranquilizó a Rick en lo más mínimo.

– Su petición ha sido denegada, comandante... la misión de escolta tiene prioridad – repitió el almirante Gloval, clarificando mejor la razón para su negativa. – Asegúrese de que ese vuelo llegue a Nueva Boston y repórtese con el SDF-1 al llegar...

– Señor, con todo respeto, tenemos cinco Veritech asignados a este vuelo... podemos prescindir de uno de ellos.

– Negativo, comandante. Estamos en Alerta Uno... no sabemos si esto fue un incidente aislado o si van a ocurrir más ataques. Lo importante ahora es mantener a nuestros vuelos fuera de peligro...

– ¿Qué hay del vuelo de Lisa? – devolvió Rick, ya sin evitar que una nota de ira se colara en sus palabras. – ¿No está en peligro ahora mismo?

– Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para buscarlo, comandante... su prioridad--

Gloval no terminó la frase, debiendo hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar irritación ante la interrupción brusca que le había hecho el comandante Hunter.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me deja ir a buscarla? – inquirió Rick con una expresión que dejaba entrever una sorda desesperación.

En silencio, contemplando la expresión desencajada de terror de su Comandante del Grupo Aéreo, el almirante Gloval se obligó a recordar que no era insubordinación lo que motivaba a Rick, sino algo que a él le provocaba una enorme alegría en situaciones más normales... el saber que había alguien que amaba y cuidaba a Lisa Hayes.

"_Tenle paciencia al muchacho, Henry_", pensó el almirante, conteniendo la urgencia de tomar su sempiterna pipa y encenderla. Podía entender perfectamente lo que sentía Rick, y no le faltaban deseos de permitirle volar a intentar aquel rescate... él sabía que Lisa necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Pero no podía pensar solamente en Lisa; había docenas de vuelos militares en ese momento en el aire, y hasta tanto no se supiera lo que había ocurrido con el vuelo del consejero Pelletier, no podían descartar la posibilidad de nuevos ataques. El transporte que escoltaban los cazas del Skull era un vuelo prioritario, del cual dependía nada más y nada menos que una ciudad entera; de una manera u otra, ese vuelo debía llegar a Nueva Boston.

Aunque eso significara destrozar a un hombre que sólo deseaba asegurarse de que su amada estuviera bien.

Había días en los que el almirante Gloval odiaba su trabajo.

– Ya hemos enviado efectivos de búsqueda y rescate a su última posición reportada, estarán llegando allí en una hora – contestó Gloval en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar al Líder Skull, dirigiéndose luego a Rick con su voz más oficial: – Comandante Hunter, escúcheme con atención... le _ordeno_ que permanezca en su vuelo de escolta.

Las palabras de Gloval le sonaban a Rick como gruñidos sin sentido alguno... meros ruidos de ambiente que apenas lo distraían del terror negro que lo había hecho prisionero. Y de cualquier manera, si había algo que las palabras de Gloval despertaron en Rick no era precisamente tranquilidad... sino una sorda furia. Él no le iba a hacer esto... de ninguna manera lo iba a mantener fuera de esto, lejos de Lisa... no cuando había sido su culpa que ambos estuvieran tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... no cuando él la había enviado a aquella misión... no cuando había sido su culpa que ella estuviera en aquel vuelo...

– ¡Váyase al diablo! – gritó Rick con toda la furia y con una mirada que parecía una llamarada azul.

Aquel grito bastó para hacer que todas las cabezas en la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1 voltearan hacia el módulo de comando, como si necesitaran confirmación de lo que acababan de oír... algo tan absurdo y delirante como que alguien había mandado al diablo al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y a través de un canal abierto, para colmo...

Pero ninguno de los presentes estaba más estupefacto que el propio almirante Henry Gloval, quien se había quedado de una pieza al oír aquel grito... Ciertamente no había esperado tal reacción por parte de Rick Hunter, y la atribulada mente del almirante tenía problemas para procesar el hecho de que un subordinado suyo se hubiera atrevido a lanzarle en cara semejante maldición, y menos alguien a quien apreciaba y respetaba mucho... y menos alguien que amaba a quien prácticamente era su hija...

– ¡¿Disculpe?! – preguntó el almirante con una voz peligrosamente baja y fría.

Para disgusto de Gloval, el teniente comandante Richard Hunter no estaba en ánimos de disculparse... o siquiera de calmarse.

– ¡ELLA NO ESTARÍA EN PELIGRO SI USTED NO LE HUBIERA ORDENADO IR A ESA MALDITA MISIÓN! – continuaba gritando Rick como un poseso. – ¡ES CULPA SUYA QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA EN ESE MALDITO VUELO PARA EMPEZAR!

Se hizo el silencio en la Central de Operaciones... un silencio tenebroso, a tal punto que podía oírse el ronroneo de los servidores de computación, usualmente apagado y bajo, como si fuera un alarido ensordecedor. Nadie decía una sola palabra... nadie siquiera podía pensar algo en qué decir, nadie podía procesar el hecho insólito de ser testigos de semejante discusión; lo único que igualaba a la curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría e iba a ocurrir, era la sensación de que aquella pelea vía red táctica iba a tener severas consecuencias...

– Teniente Starakis – ordenó Gloval al segundo al mando de la formación, aunque sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Rick a través de la pantalla de comunicaciones. – Relevará del mando al comandante Hunter... y a su llegada a Nueva Boston, usted se asegurará que--

A Rick aún le quedaban fuerzas para mascullar una maldición entrecortada... "_Por todos los cielos_".

– Olvídelo, señor... – escupió Rick en una nueva interrupción al almirante, pronunciado cada sílaba como si fuera venenosa mientras por dentro sentía solamente ira hacia Gloval y sordo terror por Lisa. – Cumpliré la misión que se me encomendó... el transporte llegará a Nueva Boston tal como está previsto.

Desde su lado de la pantalla, Gloval apenas asintió en respuesta a lo que Rick le había dicho.

– Una vez que el transporte haya aterrizado en Nueva Boston, regresará de inmediato al SDF-1 – le ordenó Gloval con una voz más fría que las heladas de su Rusia natal. – Veremos entonces los pasos a seguir... comandante.

– Entendido – replicó con tono cortante Rick, olvidándose intencionalmente de agregar el "señor"... y cerrando al instante el enlace con el SDF-1.

Levantó la vista nuevamente al frente... en dirección hacia Nueva Boston, hacia la misión que cumpliría mientras la mujer a la que amaba estaba en lo que podía ser un peligro mortal. En las cercanías, volando en su formación tan precisa como inhumana, los otros cuatro VF-1 de su escuadrón continuaban rodeando al enorme VC–27... dándole a ese transporte la protección y seguridad de la que había carecido el vuelo de Lisa.

La sola frustración que lo inundó fue suficiente para que Rick golpeara furiosamente el techo de vidrio de la carlinga... y para que dejara escapar un salvaje grito de impotencia y dolor, en un vano intento de dar rienda suelta a la tormenta de dolor y pánico que llevaba dentro.

Y aún le faltaba otra hora para llegar a Nueva Boston. Y desde allí, otras _tres_ horas para regresar al SDF-1. Por más que lo intentara, los equipos de rescate del SDF-1 llegarían al lugar de colisión del avión de Lisa mucho antes que él.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, y una vez más volvió a encender el enlace con el SDF-1, encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro cauteloso y aterrorizado de Sammie Porter.

– Sammie... – comenzó a decir en el tono más frío y neutro que pudo lograr. – ¿Podrías decirle algo al teniente Shelby, de parte mía?

– Por supuesto, señor... ¿Qué desea que le diga?

La mirada de Rick se hizo terrible, cruel y desprovista de toda compasión.

– Dile a Dan que encuentre a los malnacidos que hicieron esto...

* * *

Las turbinas del Skull Uno ni siquiera se habían apagado por completo cuando Rick descendió de la carlinga del Veritech, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas por la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ en dirección a ninguna parte.

Había estado corriendo desde que el vuelo de transporte aterrizó en la base de Nueva Boston; primero lo hizo con el Skull Uno, al cual llevó de regreso a la fortaleza espacial a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus turbinas, dejando atrás a los otros cazas de la formación de escolta con el consentimiento tácito de sus pilotos... pero ni siquiera semejante velocidad era lo suficientemente rápida para calmar las ansias y urgencias que Rick llevaba en el pecho, y que amenazaban con hacerlo estallar.

Corría por la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ sin ir a ningún lugar... no tenía la menor idea de si el vuelo de rescate había regresado, no sabía en qué condiciones estaba Lisa, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo en el resto del mundo... y así había estado durante la agónica hora y media de vuelo desde Nueva Boston hasta el SDF-1.

Aislado del mundo... cerrado en su dolor y furia.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención a los técnicos del _Prometheus_ que se habían hecho cargo de su caza... ni siquiera le importaban las actividades que se desarrollaban en la cubierta de vuelo del enorme portaaviones... todo lo que existía en su mente era el terror.

Hizo falta el ensordecedor rugido de unas turbinas para sacar a Rick de su locura temporaria y hacer que volteara para ver el cielo... encontrándose con cuatro cazas Veritech que escoltaban a un aeroplano de transporte, un VC-33 a juzgar por el diseño... sólo que este VC-33 en particular estaba pintado por completo de blanco, y llevaba enormes Cruces Rojas en los costados y timones de vuelo.

No fue necesario que nadie le dijera quién iba en ese avión, hacia el cual corrió por puro instinto, movido por una fuerza que él no sabía que tenía dentro.

Escasos segundos luego de posarse junto a uno de los ascensores en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, el portalón de popa del VC-33 se abrió, dejando salir equipos de paramédicos y enfermeros; algunos de ellos sostenían a heridos que aún se mantenían conscientes, pero que necesitaban ayuda para llegar a la enfermería... otros conducían camillas que llevaban a los que estaban inconscientes hacia las enfermerías y puestos sanitarios del _Prometheus_ y del SDF-1.

Con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba, Rick se acercó cada vez más al transporte de evacuación, pero a cada paso que daba, las piernas se le sentían débiles e incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo... Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada entre los heridos, buscando a Lisa entre ellos, pero sin éxito alguno... y cada nuevo rostro que no era el de Lisa provocaba un alarido silencioso en el interior de Rick.

– ¿Usted es el comandante Hunter? – oyó Rick que le preguntaba uno de los heridos que aún podían caminar, distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

– Soy yo... ¿Donde está Lisa? – respondió Rick, conteniendo las ganas de sacudir a ese hombre por los hombros... y desistiendo de hacerlo al comprobar las heridas que tenía en el rostro y en los brazos.

– Consejero Marcel Pelletier – se presentó el herido. – La comandante Hayes está... bueno...

– ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ELLA?

Pelletier se limitó a indicar con la cabeza en dirección al VC-33, de cuyo interior estaba saliendo una camilla empujada por dos enfermeros... una camilla en la que se podía ver una mata revuelta de cabellos color miel asomando por debajo de las sábanas.

Rick no supo cómo lo había hecho, pero cuando pudo notarlo descubrió que había caído de rodillas sobre la metálica cubierta de vuelo del portaaviones, temiendo lo peor.

– ¡Ella está inconsciente! – le gritaba Pelletier. – La han estabilizado, pero tienen que tratarla...

Rick no escuchó esa última parte... nada de lo que el hombre había dicho luego de la palabra "inconsciente"; sólo le bastaba saber que ella estaba aún con vida. Todo lo que le importaba era estar a su lado, acompañarla a donde fuera que la llevaran esos paramédicos, aún si fuera al mismísimo infierno.

No tardó en alcanzar a la camilla, corriendo a la par de los paramédicos y enfermeros en su carrera hacia la enfermería del _Prometheus_. Uno de los paramédicos quiso decirle a Rick que se alejara, que estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo y que debía irse de allí, pero bastó que Rick lo fulminara con la mirada para que el hombre se encogiera de hombros –cosa difícil de hacer mientras se está a las corridas y llevando una camilla con una herida–, gritando luego para que Rick lo oyera:

– ¡Qué diablos!... Venga con nosotros, comandante... acompáñenos a la enfermería.

Mientras los paramédicos y enfermeros llevaban la camilla lo más rápido que podían por los pasillos y corredores internos del _Prometheus_, haciéndose notar para que les liberaran el camino, Rick sencillamente corría a su lado, sin despegar los ojos de la figura inmóvil de Lisa, sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera su bienestar y seguridad... y estremeciéndose de ver a una persona tan intensa y llena de vida como ella, inconsciente en una camilla, con magullones y cortaduras en su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, y sin dejar de correr, Rick buscó la mano de Lisa hasta sujetarla firmemente con la suya... y creyó que se derretiría al comprobar que todavía estaba caliente. Sujetó aquella mano como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida, no la iba a dejar escapar, no la iba a soltar, no la iba a dejar ir nunca más... y el sentirla tan cerca de él hizo que por un minuto todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor desapareciera; los gritos de los enfermeros, los ruidos cotidianos del _Prometheus_, incluso el propio sonido de sus jadeos. Todo lo que existía era Lisa... y Rick aguardaba con aliento entrecortado por la corrida y el pánico a que se diera el milagro y Lisa abriera sus ojos... para que todo aquello quedara solamente como un mal susto.

No ocurrió.

Tras minutos de correr por las entrañas del portaaviones, la camilla se detuvo sorpresivamente, y Rick tardó en notar que habían llegado a la enfermería principal del _Prometheus_, dándose cuenta solamente cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

– Hasta aquí llegó, comandante Hunter – le dijo uno de los médicos, levantando el otro brazo como cortándole el paso a Rick.

– Pero...

– Necesitamos revisar a la comandante Hayes y hacer el tratamiento que sea necesario, y tenemos que meterla en la enfermería para eso, lo que significa que usted – la palabra "usted" vino remarcada por un duro gesto de señalar el piso – se queda aquí afuera. ¿Entendió?

La respuesta de Rick vino en forma de gruñido, pero el doctor no se amilanó.

– Si quiere decirle algo, hágalo ahora...

Asintiendo ya un poco más calmado, Rick se inclinó sobre la camilla, sin intención de desperdiciar un sólo segundo de mirar a Lisa, queriendo llevarse cada facción de ella en la memoria, como si con ello él pudiera quedársela siempre junto a él... Soñó una vez más con que ella despertara, con que él pudiera volver a perderse en esos brillantes ojos verdes que lo enloquecían y con que los dos pudieran irse de allí... dejar esa separación y esa horrenda mañana atrás, como si hubieran sido una horrible pesadilla.

Sin pensarlo, Rick se agachó hasta posar sus labios sobre la frente de Lisa, juntándolos para un suave beso cargado de cariño... un beso que no quería terminar jamás... y que cuando finalmente lo terminó, separando sus labios de la piel de Lisa, le provocó una onda de dolor que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Y entonces, en medio de su inconsciencia, Lisa sonrió.

No fue algo consciente o deliberado, ni siquiera fue una sonrisa como esas que enloquecían a Rick... apenas fue una media sonrisa, lenta y casi imperceptible... pero que había aparecido en el rostro de Lisa justo en el momento en que Rick terminaba aquel beso.

Esa leve y tenue media sonrisa casi hizo que Rick rompiera en llanto... aunque no tanto como ver cómo los enfermeros metían la camilla de Lisa dentro de la enfermería... y cómo la puerta de la enfermería se cerraba, ocultándola de su vista una vez más.

A su lado, el doctor que le había impedido la entrada estaba siendo requerido por una enfermera, que venía corriendo por uno de los corredores con una hoja de papel firme en su mano.

– Aquí tiene el reporte preliminar del estado de la comandante Hayes, doctor Kinnunen.

Al oír que nombraban a Lisa, Rick automáticamente volteó para ver lo que ocurría. Por su parte y sin darse por aludido, el médico militar comenzó a leer la hoja de papel con una expresión concienzuda, seria... y totalmente inescrutable para Rick, acostumbrado a mantenerse lo más alejado que pudiera de los médicos.

– Ajá... – masculló Kinnunen tras terminar de leer la hoja, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca de médico. Dirigiéndose a la enfermera, le dijo: – Vaya preparando todo... yo voy a ocuparme de la comandante Hayes.

– ¿Cómo está ella, doctor? – le preguntó Rick, con ansiedad que apenas le cabía en el pecho.

– Se lo diré en cuanto la haya revisado – devolvió el médico con un tono que era tan sarcástico como irascible. – Mientras tanto, asumo que usted tiene ganas de hacer algo por la comandante Hayes, ¿no es así?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no estrangular al médico –y eso solamente porque Lisa dependía de las atenciones y habilidad del facultativo–, Rick asintió rápidamente, ansioso por escuchar qué podía él hacer por Lisa.

– Bueno... siga a la enfermera Mathani, ella le dirá qué hacer.

Dicho esto, el médico giró sobre sus talones y entró a la enfermería sin prestar un segundo más de atención al desconcertado comandante Hunter, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar a Kinnunen ladrar las primeras instrucciones a su staff médico antes de oír a la enfermera Mathani hablándole.

– Comandante, sígame por favor...

Dejando que lo guiara, Rick caminó obedientemente detrás de la enfermera, sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar de la velocidad a la que estaba latiendo. Él caminaba casi inconscientemente... sus pies podían estar llevándolo a Dios sabía donde, pero su espíritu y su corazón estaban en aquella sala de la enfermería del _Prometheus_, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo estuviera bien con Lisa... y que todo esto terminara rápidamente.

La enfermera lo condujo hasta una pequeña sala de atención médica junto a la enfermería principal del portaaviones, en la que había tres sillas rodeando una mesa de trabajo repleta de instrumentos médicos. Rick no tuvo tiempo de reparar en lo que había en aquella sala, ya que la enfermera le indicó con un gesto duro que tomara asiento en una de las sillas, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

– Esto es bueno... usted posee el mismo tipo de sangre que la comandante Hayes – descerrajó Mathani tras consultar en su computadora lo que indudablemente eran los registros médicos de él y de Lisa.

Rick asintió, cuidando de no mostrarse sorprendido ante una coincidencia que jamás hubiera creído posible, pero poco a poco la sorpresa por esa coincidencia dio paso a la intriga por saber qué tenía pensado hacer aquella enfermera con él.

– Necesitaremos algo de sangre, comandante Hunter – ordenó la enfermera, indicándole a Rick con la mirada que se arremangara.

Una vez que Rick obedeció la instrucción, la enfermera ajustó una faja de presión en el brazo del piloto, procediendo luego a ocuparse de otros preparativos para los que Rick no prestó atención alguna... ya que su mirada estaba centrada en uno de los instrumentos médicos sobre la mesa... específicamente, una reluciente e impecable aguja hipodérmica.

Notando cómo los ojos de Rick se agrandaban perceptiblemente ante la visión de la aguja, la enfermera frunció el ceño, maldiciendo por dentro que justo le tocara extraer sangre a alguien con pánico a los objetos punzantes, y preparándose por dentro para lo que prometía ser una de las batallas más antiguas del arte de la enfermería... una que no se limitaba precisamente a los niños.

Rick no notó la expresión de la enfermera, ocupándose de pensar en aquella aguja. No importaba cuántas veces le aseguraran que una pinchada de esas agujas dolía menos que una picadura de mosquito, a Rick siempre se le habían hecho gigantes y atemorizantes... definitivamente algo que convenía más perderlo que encontrarlo.

Pero no esta vez. No cuando Lisa estaba de por medio. No cuando él podía hacer algo por ella, tras lo que había sido un día entero de impotencia y rabia por no haber estado allí para ella...

La mirada de miedo que había asomado al ver la aguja desapareció, reemplazada por una expresión decidida en cuanto Rick cayó en la cuenta de que, donando sangre, literalmente le estaría dando vida a Lisa... y metiéndose en su sangre de manera literal, aunque nunca como ella se había metido en la de él.

La sola idea de que algo de él estaría por siempre dentro de ella bastó para borrarle cualquier fobia a los objetos punzantes que hubiera podido tener jamás.

– Usted saque lo que haga falta, enfermera... ya lo repondré más tarde – le aseguró Rick a Mathani con una seguridad que hizo que la enfermera sonriera, cosa que era rara en ella.

Sin decir nada, la enfermera acabó los últimos preparativos, tomando luego de la mesa la aguja hipodérmica, que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más al brazo de un Rick Hunter que contenía la respiración, pensando únicamente en que literalmente estaría dando de su propia vida para salvar la de ella...

* * *

A Rick ni siquiera le importaba saber qué hora era, ni lo hubiera preguntado, de haber tenido el menor interés en averiguarlo. Sólo le importaba una única cosa en el mundo, y su atención estaba enfocada obsesivamente en la puerta de donde provendría la respuesta a esa pregunta que lo había aterrorizado durante todo aquel día.

Pero no ocurrió nada... la puerta no se abría, ningún médico salía de allí... nada en absoluto, y con cada segundo de incertidumbre que pasaba, Rick se sumergía más profundo en el abismo de la desesperación.

De cualquier manera, no era como si hubiera tenido algo mejor que hacer... asumiendo que hubiera estado dispuesto en primer lugar a moverse de aquel banco mientras Lisa estuviera en la enfermería; no tenía el menor interés en regresar al SDF-1 a escuchar lo que fuera que Gloval quisiera decirle... ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, y el resultado era evidente y terriblemente doloroso.

No lo sacarían de allí... jamás.

Además, reflexionó Rick con un humor irónico y corrosivo, si intentaba pararse, lo más probable era que se desmayara del esfuerzo.

No era que se arrepintiera de haber donado sangre; de haber sido por él, la enfermera bien podría haberle quitado hasta la última gota si eso hubiera sido necesario para salvar la vida de Lisa. Sin embargo, la enfermera había sacado bastante... lo suficiente como para dejar a Rick completamente mareado y falto de aliento durante horas, además de darle la molesta sensación (que parecía que jamás se iría) de que aún tenía clavada la hipodérmica en su brazo. De hecho, Rick nunca entendería cómo había hecho para sentarse en ese banco justo al frente de la puerta de entrada a la enfermería del _Prometheus_.

Bebió otro trago más de su lata de Petite Cola, y al instante volvió a apoyar la lata en el banco en el que estaba sentado, haciendo una mueca de asco... aquella bebida le sabía como si fuera veneno en ese día, y si la había comprado, fue sólo porque la enfermera Mathani insistió firmemente con que él necesitaba azúcar en sangre tras una donación como aquella.

Su cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran usado para demoler edificios, todos los miembros de su cuerpo se sentían pesados y rebeldes a cualquier movimiento, y le costaba enormemente respirar, forzándolo a inhalar y exhalar con fuerza tan sólo para conservar el aliento.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estaría recuperándose, las cosas irían mejorando, estaría fuera de peligro? La falta de respuestas lo estaba matando lentamente, como lo había estado matando desde aquel momento nefasto en que escuchó por primera vez las noticias sobre el ataque a un vuelo militar...

Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que las cosas estuvieran mejorando y que Lisa ya estuviera fuera de peligro... y rogaba a Dios que por favor no se la...

No pudo terminar la plegaria, y sintiendo que su cuello no iba a poder sostener su cabeza por más tiempo, la dejó caer sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas y respirando con fuerza para no desmayarse... mientras las lágrimas escapaban una vez más de sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Si tan sólo le dieran algún dato, alguna noticia, alguna novedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella... si tan sólo le permitieran verla...

De pronto, como respondiendo a su deseo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con pesadez, y como si eso hubiera bastado para devolverle a Rick toda la energía perdida, el joven piloto saltó hasta ponerse de pie, ignorando por completo el espantoso mareo y malestar que le había provocado ese movimiento tan repentino. Cada segundo se le antojaba como eterno, mientras la puerta se abría hasta dejar salir al doctor Kinnunen, quien parecía estar completamente agotado...

La mirada del doctor se cruzó con la de Rick, y bastó que Kinnunen señalara hacia la derecha con una leve inclinación de su cabeza para que Rick se decidiera a acompañarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a la sala en la que Rick había donado sangre apenas unas horas atrás. Indicando con la mano una de las sillas, el doctor le indicó a Rick que tomara asiento mientras él hacía lo propio. Los dos hombres permanecieron unos segundos sin decir nada, pero esos segundos, al igual que todo aquel día, parecieron perdurar por una eternidad insufrible en la mente del piloto.

– Bueno... – murmuró Kinnunen, rompiendo brutalmente con el silencio.

– ¡¿Cómo está ella?!

Respirando pesadamente, Kinnunen se despatarró en la silla, dejando salir el agotamiento de aquel día que había pasado contrarreloj, mientras buscaba la forma de explicarle a Rick lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Prefiere la versión técnica o la sencilla, comandante?

– Sólo dígamelo, doctor – le contestó con fastidio el piloto, juntando fuerzas para resistir lo que fuera.

Kinnunen se inclinó hacia adelante, taladrando a Rick con la mirada.

– Muy bien... La comandante Hayes está fuera de peligro.

– ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! – exclamó el piloto, sintiendo que se estremecía de alivio ante la gloriosa noticia de que Lisa estaba fuera de peligro.

Para horror del piloto, la expresión de Kinnunen no era del todo reconfortante, obligando a Rick a recobrar la compostura y hacerse fuerte para lo que fuera que viniera.

– ¿Pero...? – preguntó Rick con cautela, tanteando las aguas de lo que vendría.

– Fue un golpe bastante duro el que se dió – le explicó Kinnunen. – Tiene algunos huesos rotos por la fuerza del impacto durante el aterrizaje de emergencia, y unos cuantos hematomas en el cuerpo. Hemos hecho lo posible por remendarlos, y fue un muy buen trabajo, pero sólo queda ahora dejar que pase el tiempo y que el cuerpo se recupere por sí mismo...

– ¿Algo más?

– Quiero que vea esto... – le dijo el médico, extrayendo de un folio una serie de radiografías y tomografías, sin necesidad de explicar que eran de Lisa.

Rick asintió lentamente, indicándole al médico que continuara con la explicación... él era todo oídos.

– El golpe le provocó a la comandante Hayes una conmoción cerebral... y una respetable, a juzgar por lo que nos muestran estas tomografías. No se preocupe; no hay daños permanentes en la estructura cerebrovascular... aunque, claro, deberemos esperar a que recobre la conciencia para tener resultados definitivos.

La mirada de preocupación y pánico de Rick bastó para que el doctor Kinnunen juzgara que debía ser extremadamente prudente con lo que fuera a decir.

– De cualquier forma, por lo que hemos podido analizar, las probabilidades de daño neurológico son ínfimas. Simplemente requerirá una atención constante en cuanto se despierte.

– ¿Y cuando será eso?

El doctor se encogió de hombros, volviendo a poner las radiografías y tomografías en su sobre.

– No hay forma de saberlo... en casos como éste, calculamos entre uno a cuatro días; por lo general preferimos no despertarlos, sino dejar que lo hagan por sí mismos... darle al cuerpo la posibilidad de recuperarse en sus propios términos.

Rick asintió, encontrando lógica en las palabras de Kinnunen a pesar de que sabía que serían días de agonía hasta que ella despertara...

– ¿Cuáles serán los próximos pasos? – preguntó Rick, haciendo lo posible por contener su ansiedad.

– La están trasladando en este momento a una sala de recuperación en el hospital militar del SDF-1. Permanecerá allí hasta que recupere la conciencia, y la tendremos en observación por unos días hasta que hayamos juzgado que no hay daños permanentes...

– ¡¿Por qué no se me avisó del traslado?! – exclamó Rick, que ya sentía que volvía a estar hecho una furia.

Levantando las manos en gesto conciliador, el doctor Martti Kinnunen apeló a su mejor voz de mando médica para calmar al piloto.

– Tranquilícese, comandante, no hay ningún riesgo, es un traslado normal. Las instalaciones del SDF-1 son más adecuadas para recuperación prolongada, como usted mismo podrá atestiguar.

Recordando su propia convalecencia tras aquel derribo –a manos de Lisa, de entre todas las personas, como recordó Rick con una sonrisa triste–, Rick se obligó a estar de acuerdo con el médico, y su postura amenazante volvió a algo más parecido a la normalidad. Ella estaría bien, eso era lo que importaba, estaba fuera de peligro y camino a la recuperación, los médicos de la fortaleza la tratarían bien y él estaría allí para cuidarla y acompañarla a cada paso del camino... hasta que ella se recuperara por completo.

Y si alguien tenía alguna objeción, problema de ellos.

Por su parte, el doctor Kinnunen volvió a ponerse de pie, y tras cavilar por algunos segundos le dijo a Rick con un tono serio que no daba lugar a dudas o cuestionamientos.

– Comandante Hunter, esta es la segunda vez que trato a la comandante Hayes luego de algún incidente del cual podría haber salido muerta y le diré esto... no sé si ella cree en Dios o no, pero lo que sí sé es que Dios debe creer en ella... ha sido afortunada, muy afortunada.

Rick asintió, sin saber qué decir a esas palabras...

– Por cierto, comandante – volvió a hablar el médico mientras abría la puerta de aquella sala para salir. – Muchas gracias por su donación... hemos hecho la transfusión a la comandante Hayes. Ahora lo llevaré hasta el hospital del SDF-1. Una sola cosa más...

– Lo que usted diga, doctor.

– Cuídela mucho... va a necesitarlo.

El camino hasta el hospital del SDF-1 se le hizo corto a Rick, quien simplemente caminaba siguiendo los pasos del doctor Kinnunen, pensando únicamente en el alivio infinito que sentía al saber que Lisa estaba fuera de peligro. Desde ya que lo que vendría no sería para nada fácil... y por lo que Kinnunen le había dicho, todavía faltaban algunos escollos por superar.

Pero eso no importaba... lo que importaba era que Lisa estaba a salvo.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital militar principal de la fortaleza espacial, y tras identificarse en la mesa de entradas, Kinnunen condujo a Rick hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada a Lisa. Sin embargo, antes de que Rick pudiera entrar, el doctor le bloqueó la entrada con el brazo, indicándole que aún tenía algo para decirle... y haciendo lo indecible para contener sus desesperantes ganas de ver a Lisa, Rick se detuvo en seco, aunque no sin dejarle ver al doctor su ansiedad.

– No necesito decirle, comandante, que no debe molestar a la paciente mientras descansa--

– No, doctor, no necesita decírmelo – le contestó Rick con dureza e irritación, aunque luego se calmó un poco. – Discúlpeme, doctor... he andado un poco nervioso hoy.

– Lo comprendo – le dijo Kinnunen, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rick. – Ahora, si me permite, tengo que retirarme... vendré en un rato para revisar su condición.

Sin decir una palabra, Rick asintió en agradecimiento, tras lo cual estrechó la mano del doctor Kinnunen antes de que el facultativo se retirara, desapareciendo en los corredores del hospital.

Juntando algo de aire, el piloto abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque sabía bien que no la despertaría ni siquiera entrando con un Veritech... Dio los primeros pasos con calma y lentitud, tras cerrar la puerta procurando que no golpeara con el marco...

Y entonces la vio por primera vez en horas.

Ella estaba recostada en la cama, vestida con una bata de hospital que sobresalía por debajo de las sábanas que la cubrían hasta la altura del pecho. Su cabello castaño, libre de los rizos y de todo peinado, estaba despatarrado sobre la almohada. Estaba recibiendo suero a través de una sonda intravenosa en el brazo, y su rostro dormido destilaba una paz que contrastaba notoriamente con el infierno de locura y ansiedad en el que Rick había estado viviendo durante todo el día...

Distaba de parecer herida o enferma, aunque ciertos magullones podían notarse por aquí y por allá, pero fuera de eso, ella bien podría haber estado durmiendo una larga noche de sueño reparador... y Rick hubiera jurado (aunque no fuera más que una expresión de deseo) que bien poco le faltaba para despertar. Incluso, notó él en cuanto se colocó al lado de la cama, en sus labios estaba dibujada esa sonrisa perezosa que tenía todas las mañanas antes de despertar... antes de besarlo como hacía cuando los dos pasaban la noche juntos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, Rick tomó la mano de Lisa entre las suyas, sintiendo su calor y acariciándola con ternura y suavidad. Recorrió con su dedo el dorso de la mano de Lisa, estremeciéndose ante la suavidad de su piel, y poco a poco la mano de Rick subió por su brazo hasta llegar al rostro de la joven comandante Hayes...

Rick la acarició como solía hacerlo cuando ella dormía, tocando la punta de la nariz de Lisa con su dedo índice y bajando luego para delinear el contorno de sus labios... En medio de la emoción indescriptible de saberla viva y fuera de peligro grave, Rick creyó que los labios de Lisa se estremecían con su toque y por un instante fugaz se ilusionó con que ella le besaba ese dedo... y que luego despertaría.

Ya sin resistirse más, Rick se inclinó con cuidado sobre Lisa, cuidando de no causar problemas con el instrumental médico, bajando lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre la frente de ella y dándole un cálido y tierno beso que dejó estar allí durante unos segundos... mientras acariciaba su rostro y dejaba que su mano se enredara con el cabello de Lisa, jugando con él como solía hacerlo...

– Duerme tranquila... – le aseguró en cuanto el beso terminó, susurrando cerca de su oreja – Aquí me quedo.

* * *

**Sábado 17 de septiembre de 2011**

Había sido una mañana tranquila, sin mayores novedades... y eso estaba perfectamente bien para Rick Hunter; ya había cubierto con creces su cuota de novedades, y no tenía el menor interés de continuar agregándole más problemas a su vida.

Aunque en ese momento lo que menos le importaba en el mundo era su propia vida; todo lo que le importaba, lo que lo hacía seguir adelante, era la frágil mujer que permanecía en la inconsciencia, acostada en esa cama de hospital y con una línea de alimentación intravenosa conectada al brazo izquierdo.

Rick no había dejado la habitación excepto para ir a su camarote a cambiarse de ropa y buscar algunas mudas y frazadas... y eso solamente porque pudo dejar a Lisa al cuidado de Max y Miriya, que habían ido a la habitación a visitarla a las últimas horas de la tarde anterior. Los tres amigos pasaron un buen rato hablando e intercambiando los rumores que habían estado corriendo por la fortaleza durante todo el día... muchos de los cuales tenían que ver con aquella feroz discusión entre Rick y el almirante Gloval.

A Rick no le había molestado en lo más mínimo que se corrieran rumores sobre lo que pasó entre él y el almirante, y de hecho le parecía que era algo de lo que la fortaleza entera tenía que enterarse... tenían que tener bien en claro hasta qué punto amaba a Lisa Hayes, y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Ni Max ni Miriya habían dicho algo acerca de castigos o represalias oficiales por el incidente, y Rick tampoco les preguntó; francamente le importaba bien poco lo que tuviera que pagar por eso, ya que había sido por Lisa y ella lo valía absolutamente todo para él.

Un par de horas después de que se fueran los Sterling, fue el turno de Claudia para visitar a Lisa, trayendo un ramo de flores que dejó en un florero junto a las rosas que Rick había comprado cuando volvía de su camarote. Claudia lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la Central de Operaciones durante ese día, de la confusión y del caos que reinaron desde el momento en que llegaron los primeros reportes acerca del ataque contra el vuelo de Pelletier y Lisa... del propio terror que la había invadido al saber que su hermanita estaba en peligro, de la estupefacción que le provocó la furiosa discusión entre Rick y Gloval... de tantas cosas de las que Rick jamás se había enterado, enfocado únicamente en la seguridad de Lisa como había estado durante todo el día...

La conversación derivó luego a temas más sentimentales, a cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos dos, a qué planes tenían para el futuro... a tantas cosas hermosas que hicieron que por un instante Rick se olvidara de todo el sufrimiento e inquietud que sentía...

Una vez que Claudia se fue, a eso de las diez de la noche, Rick sintió que ya no podía permanecer despierto ni un minuto más, tras toda la tensión y locura de aquel día. Pero él no tenía la menor intención de dejarla sola, ni siquiera por un minuto, así que tras cambiarse en el baño de la habitación, simplemente dio un tierno beso de buenas noches a Lisa en la mejilla, recorriendo la piel de Lisa con sus besos hasta acabar con un suave beso en los labios de la mujer a la que amaba, antes de recostarse en el sofá, cubrirse con las frazadas y entregarse al sueño.

No había soñado en toda la noche, aunque hubo momentos en los que despertaba temblando, seguramente a causa de alguna pesadilla que no recordaba ni quería recordar, pero salvo eso, la noche fue tranquila, sin inconvenientes ni problemas con Lisa. De tanto en tanto, venía alguna enfermera a asegurarse de que las cosas siguieran bien, aprovechando la ocasión para reponer el suero de alimentación intravenosa.

Y al despertar por la mañana, lo primero que Rick hizo fue asegurarse de que Lisa estuviera bien... y darle un suave beso de buenos días en la frente. Tanto la enfermera de turno como el doctor Kinnunen le aseguraron que todo estaba en orden con Lisa, y que no había sufrido ningún contratiempo por la noche, y sintiéndose plenamente seguro, Rick dejó la habitación para buscar algo qué desayunar mientras Kinnunen y la enfermera se ocupaban de Lisa.

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, y absorto con Lisa como estaba, Rick apenas reparó en que la puerta de la habitación se abría, hasta que escuchó a una voz muy familiar:

– Aquí estabas, teniente comandante "perdido en acción"...

Volteándose para ver quién era el visitante, Rick se encontró con Dan Shelby, vestido con su uniforme camuflado de combate, con toda la apariencia de haber estado despierto durante días.

– ¿Cómo estás, Dan?

– Agotado... – murmuró el teniente del Ejército, dejándose caer junto a Rick en el sofá de la habitación, para luego señalar a Lisa con la cabeza, mientras le preguntaba a Rick: – ¿Cómo está ella?

Una leve sonrisa de optimismo apareció en el rostro de Rick al explicarle a su amigo la evolución de la condición de Lisa.

– Mejorando... sigue inconsciente pero poco a poco se va a recuperar.

– ¿Y cómo estás tú?

– Aquí estoy... – dijo Rick, sin despegar la mirada de la figura durmiente de Lisa. – Esperando.

Tras charlar un poco acerca de la condición de Lisa, y de las cosas que habían ocurrido en el mundo exterior a esa habitación, Rick miró fijamente a su amigo, sin necesidad de preguntarle si había recibido el mensaje que él le envió a través de Sammie... y no necesitó que Shelby se lo confirmara. El oficial del Ejército simplemente se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a relatar los eventos que habían ocurrido durante su misión:

– Estuvimos buscando en el desierto durante ocho horas, montados en los helicópteros, y atentos a cualquier reporte de las aeronaves o de las demás patrullas. No eran Zentraedi, no había uno sólo en toda la zona, así que eso dejaba solamente a los saqueadores como responsables del ataque, pero no los encontrábamos... por un tiempo llegamos a pensar que los habíamos perdido... que habían logrado escapar.

Tratando de contener el temor y la furia que sentía al pensar que los responsables del ataque pudieran haber escapado, Rick hizo un leve gesto para indicarle a su amigo que tenía su total y completa atención, y Shelby lo tomó como una invitación a continuar con su relato.

– Hasta que recibimos un reporte de un caza Veritech, diciendo que había un pequeño convoy de vehículos a setenta y dos kilómetros del sitio del accidente. La mía era la patrulla que estaba más cercana a ese lugar, y fuimos de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba.

Shelby pausó su relato, dejando escapar una breve risa al recordar la satisfacción enorme que había sentido al tener noticias de que estaban cerca de encontrar a aquellos criminales.

– Para cuando llegamos, encontramos al Veritech en modo Battloid, encañonando a los vehículos... tres camiones y dos Humvees... el piloto les había dicho que dispararía a la menor señal de movimiento, y los tipos lo tomaron en serio. Inspeccionamos los vehículos; encontramos chatarra, restos de cosas perdidas por allí... y suficientes armas como para equipar a un pelotón de infantería.

La mirada de Shelby se hizo dura e intensa, y sus puños se cerraron de sólo recordar todas las cosas que habían encontrado en esos vehículos...

– Entre las armas, encontramos lanzadores de misiles antiaéreos... uno de los cuales tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido usado hacía muy poco tiempo.

Eran ellos... Shelby los había encontrado... había encontrado a las personas que le hicieron eso a Lisa. Rick podía sentir cómo sus puños empezaban a temblar de la furia, y cómo su cuerpo parecía quemarse de pies a cabeza con el fuego de la ira, atento ahora a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo.

– Los sacamos de los vehículos y los pusimos a donde los pudiéramos ver... eran veintidós en total, mientras tratábamos de contactar a alguien que nos dijera qué hacer con esos tipos... pero sabes cómo son esas radios, siempre tienen alguna clase de desperfecto. Y en esas situaciones, bueno, si no puedes consultar con los mandos superiores, sólo queda seguir la propia iniciativa...

Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta quedar con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, Shelby dejó pasar algunos segundos en silencio, mientras Rick podía notar que el rostro de su amigo del Ejército adquiría una expresión de dureza y determinación que jamás le había visto en su vida... la expresión de alguien con quien no convenía buscar problemas.

– Gracias a Dios por el estado de emergencia... – murmuró con inocultable satisfacción el teniente Shelby, dejando que en sus labios asomara una sonrisa más propia de un tiburón.

Rick no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera hizo un sólo sonido... sólo dejó que su rostro hablara por él...

– Diablos, mira la hora que es... tengo que reportarme al _Daedalus_ – exclamó Shelby, cambiando abruptamente el tono de la conversación y saltando para ponerse de pie.

– Dan...

– ¿Sí? – le preguntó Shelby, ya a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias.

Sonriendo comprensivamente, su amigo simplemente asintió a aquel agradecimiento, y dando un último vistazo a la joven mujer que ocupaba la cama de la habitación, aprovechó para decirle a Rick:

– Ni lo menciones, Hunter... sólo mantenme al tanto de la condición de Lisa.

Tras recibir la palabra de Rick de que así sería, el oficial del Ejército abandonó la habitación, permitiéndole a Rick continuar con la cuidadosa vigilancia que montaba en torno a la comandante Hayes.

Las horas transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, excepto por las visitas regulares de las enfermeras, una de las cuales le dejó a Rick algo para almorzar... y fue solamente en ese momento que Rick cayó en la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

Se veía tan pacífica y tranquila... tan ajena a la locura y vorágine del día anterior, tan distinta de la imagen que se había formado en la mente de Rick en los peores momentos de incertidumbre... se veía tan hermosa y tierna, no daba la impresión de que estuviera en un hospital, sino que parecía como si simplemente hubiera decidido pasar todo ese día durmiendo.

Más de una vez, Rick no pudo contenerse y prodigó besos tiernos y cariñosos en los labios de Lisa, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en sus manos... la acariciaba con cuidado y cariño... sintiéndola cerca suyo, sintiendo que él la estaba protegiendo de todo lo que pudiera ocurrirle, y anhelando con el momento en que ella despertaría por fin, y los dos pudieran estar juntos de una vez por todas.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse... y Rick tuvo que contener las ganas de saltar al cuello de su visitante, cosa que se le hizo extremadamente difícil con toda la furia que le invadió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó secamente el almirante Gloval, quitándose la gorra y guardándola bajo el brazo.

Por unos segundos, Rick se limitó a taladrar al Supremo Comandante con la mirada más furiosa e indignada que podía lograr... indignación que surgía de la ira que le provocaba ver que Gloval viniera a visitarla, tras no haberle permitido ir a rescatarla...

– Está bien... – replicó fríamente Rick. – Se está recuperando.

– Muy bien...

El almirante caminó lentamente hasta colocarse junto a la cama de Lisa, mirándola con una expresión de preocupación y dolor paternal que casi logró conmover a Rick y hacerle olvidar la furia que Gloval le provocaba.

Casi.

– Tenemos que hablar – descerrajó el almirante, volteándose para contemplar a Rick con frialdad.

Rick no se dejó intimidar; en lo que a él concernía, Gloval podía poner toda la pose de almirante que quisiera.

– ¿Tenemos?

– Lo que ocurrió ayer ha sido injustificable, comandante Hunter – prosiguió el almirante, juntando las manos tras la espalda y apoyando la gorra sobre una de las sillas de la habitación.

– No lo creo así.

Gloval entrecerró los ojos, y una mueca de irritación asomó en su rostro.

– No me interesa cómo lo crea; es injustificable de cualquier forma.

– Lo injustificable es que no me haya permitido ir a buscarla – contraatacó Rick, lentamente perdiendo los estribos y obligándose a respirar para no lanzarse contra el almirante.

– Usted tenía órdenes que cumplir, comandante, órdenes que simplemente no puede--

– ¡No me salga con órdenes, almirante...! – lo interrumpió Rick, ya sin poder guardarse la furia que le provocaba, y señalando a Lisa con un gesto brusco. – Ella estaba en peligro, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera, seguir como si nada?

Lo que Rick no esperaba era que Gloval perdiera los estribos, y la respuesta del almirante fue tan dura que Rick retrocedió casi por acto reflejo.

– ¡Lo que esperaba que hiciera era continuar con la misión que le había sido ordenada, no que estallara en gritos a través de la red táctica!

– ¡No puede pedirme que siga adelante e ignore que la mujer a la que amo está en peligro!

Gloval levantó los brazos al cielo en señal de frustración, como si fuera un padre que no lograba que su chiquillo entendiera lo que pasaba.

– Sea sensato, comandante... ¿qué cree que le hubiera dicho Lisa?

Oh, no... no lo iba a tolerar... no iba a dejar que nombrara a Lisa en medio de su discusión, no cuando él había sido el responsable de toda aquella situación, no cuando había sido culpa suya que ella estuviera en ese vuelo, no cuando todas sus heridas lo tenían como exclusivo responsable...

– No, almirante... – escupió Rick con voz furiosa y entrecortada, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de ira. – No le permito... no se atreva a usar a Lisa–

Pero ahora fue Gloval quien interrumpió a Rick, y su voz sonó calma y paternal, rompiendo con el clima tenso de aquella horrible discusión, desconcertando al joven piloto.

– ¿Cree que usted es el único que la quiere, comandante?

Gloval se acercó una vez más a la cama donde Lisa permanecía inconsciente, y se permitió un único momento de debilidad, un único instante en el que su postura dura y formal se ablandó, un único momento en el que el almirante Gloval dio paso a Henry Gloval, en el que el Supremo Comandante cedió su lugar a un hombre mayor y agotado por una espantosa carga... un hombre que, al apoyar su mano en el colchón de la cama y sonreir con tristeza sobre la joven mujer que dormía, parecía mucho más viejo y demacrado que lo que Rick había visto jamás.

– Ella es como una hija para mí... – murmuró el veterano almirante con voz levemente temblorosa. – ¿Sabe lo que fue para mí todo el día de ayer?

Rick no dijo nada; sencillamente no había nada que pudiera decir ante ese momento de pura humanidad por parte de un hombre al que había odiado ciegamente desde el día anterior, un hombre que ahora le permitía a Rick tener una vaga idea del drama interno que había sentido... y Rick comenzó a comprender que si él amaba a Lisa como mujer, Henry Gloval la amaba como si fuera la hija que él nunca tuvo...

Recobrando la compostura, Gloval volvió a colocarse la gorra, y el rostro conmovido que tenía volvió a la expresión dura e impasible que era habitual en él.

– Queda pendiente el tema de lo que haré con usted – le lanzó a Rick, clavándole la mirada.

– Haga lo que le plazca, señor, si con eso se va a sentir mejor.

– Cierre la boca, Hunter – lo calló Gloval con fría dureza, dejando al hombre más joven con la boca abierta ante la furia oculta en esas palabras.

Pero Gloval no había terminado... aquellas palabras de Rick habían sido como un insulto personal para él, un insulto para su integridad, un insulto para su honor... y un insulto para la mujer que estaba en esa habitación.

– ¿Cree que esto tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¿Realmente cree eso?

Rick no dijo nada, dejándole el campo libre a Gloval para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

– ¿Usted tiene alguna idea de la tensión que corría en la Central de Operaciones el día de ayer? ¿Sabe cómo estaba todo el personal tratando de mantener el control de la situación, en medio del caos?

El almirante comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, como si estuviera en el puente del SDF-1 durante los peores momentos de la guerra, tratando de conservar la calma mientras le explicaba a ese jovencito lo que evidentemente desconocía, a juzgar por sus palabras.

– En una situación como esa, es absolutamente necesario mantener la atención enfocada en las consolas y sistemas de comunicación, o de lo contrario, pueden correr riesgo innumerables vidas... y lo último que necesitamos en un momento como ese es que alguien se ponga a gritar y distraiga a todas esas personas. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que podría haber pasado si una sola de esas controladoras de vuelo hubiera perdido el rastro de alguno de los aviones que teníamos en el aire, solamente por tratar de seguir el hilo de nuestra discusión?

Esa explicación dejó congelado a Rick; él había esperado que Gloval lanzara una diatriba personal contra él, pero no que le detallara con semejante crudeza las posibles consecuencias de su arrebato... y por un breve instante, creyó que no era Gloval quien le estaba hablando, sino Lisa... como siempre lo hacía cuando lo reprendía por la red táctica... y en su interior sintió la dura humillación de saber que había estado en el lado perdedor de la discusión.

– ¿Quién es el líder de escuadrón que le sigue en jerarquía? – preguntó Gloval, desconcertando a Rick a tal punto que le costó encontrar la respuesta.

– El teniente comandante Aref Shamkhani, Escuadrón Scimitar, señor.

Gloval se acomodó la gorra y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, sin mirar a Rick.

– Excelente – murmuró Gloval. – El comandante Shamkhani quedará a cargo del Grupo Aéreo en forma provisoria, hasta nuevo aviso.

En ese momento, Gloval giró abruptamente sobre sus talones, quedando frente a Rick y atravesándolo con la mirada más dura y fría que podía lograr... una mirada que Rick se obligó a sostener, so pena de demostrarle debilidad al almirante.

– En cuanto a usted, comandante Hunter... – dijo el almirante con una voz gélida – queda suspendido de las actividades de vuelo, por tiempo indefinido. Incluiré además una severa amonestación oficial en su expediente permanente por sus acciones del otro día. El teniente Sterling lo reemplazará provisionalmente al frente del Skull.

Rick no respondió; no le interesaba defenderse, y si ése era el precio que tenía que pagar por defender a Lisa, él lo pagaría gustosamente... y lo volvería a hacer.

– Para serle sincero, estuve a esto – la palabra "esto" vino remarcada con un gesto de los dedos del almirante que indicaba algo muy pequeño – de ponerlo bajo arresto y enviarlo a corte marcial. Considérese afortunado... muy afortunado.

Dicho esto, Gloval continuó caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse, aunque a último momento y con la mano en el picaporte, poco antes de irse, dijo a Rick sin voltear para mirarlo:

– Una última cosa, comandante...

– ¿Qué cosa?

Gloval hizo silencio por un par de segundos, y aún viéndolo de espaldas Rick lo notó caído y cansado.

– Aproveche este tiempo para algo útil... cuídela – dijo el almirante antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

El primer teniente Max Sterling gozaba de un honor por el que cientos de pilotos hubieran estado dispuestos a matar por conseguir.

Estaba en ese momento sentado detrás de un escritorio repleto de papeles, maquetas y recuerdos de todo tipo, ubicado en una oficina pequeña y claustrofóbica que daba al hangar principal del _Prometheus_. Colgado en la pared que se alzaba detrás de su silla, un enorme escudo de la calavera cruzada por dos tibias le daba al lugar su marca distintiva: la oficina privada del comandante del Escuadrón Skull.

A esas horas de la tarde, Maximilian Sterling era el amo y señor del escuadrón de combate aéreo más distinguido de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida… era el encargado de custodiar, aunque fuera de manera provisoria, el legado marcado por hombres como Roy Fokker y Rick Hunter, un legado ennoblecido por el sacrificio de incontables pilotos de combate caídos en las luchas de la Unificación y la Guerra Zentraedi. Pilotos como Ben Dixon y tantos otros a los que Max había conocido personalmente antes de que la muerte los transformara en leyendas.

Y a pesar de todo ese honor, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling se sentía asqueado y disgustado más allá de lo imaginable; estar a cargo de esa oficina le provocaba una ira que él no recordaba haber sentido antes.

A los eventos de los pasados días, con toda su carga de nervios e incertidumbre por la salud de Lisa Hayes luego del ataque sufrido por el avión que la transportaba de regreso de Denver se le sumó más tarde la preocupación por el ánimo de Rick… por lo que le habían comentado los otros pilotos que lo acompañaron durante aquella fatídica misión, el Líder Skull estaba oscilando peligrosamente entre la furia y el desconsuelo.

La tarde anterior y en compañía de Miriya, Max había visitado a Rick mientras éste hacía guardia en la habitación que le habían asignado a Lisa en el Hospital Militar. Había sido una visita tensa… una que dejó aterrado a Max al comprobar lo demacrado y agotado que se veía su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Max podía comprenderlo perfectamente: Dios sabía que él estaría sumido en el terror si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a Miriya…

Por respeto a Rick, Max no le dijo nada acerca de regresar a sus labores en el Skull, tal como era su deber por ser segundo al mando del Escuadrón. Rick necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para pasarlo junto a Lisa, y Max tenía claro que si llegaba a separarlo de ella, lo único que ganaría el Skull sería un líder de escuadrón totalmente ausente y ajeno a la realidad.

Lo que Max jamás hubiera imaginado era que los altos mandos le iban a dar a Rick todo el tiempo que quisiera para recuperarse… pero no por caridad o por atención a la comandante Hayes sino como una sanción disciplinaria.

La orden oficial del almirante Gloval había llegado a manos de Max hacía dos horas, y el joven teniente que había quedado a cargo del Skull en ausencia de su líder todavía no había decidido comunicar la orden a sus camaradas.

Sus subordinados, al menos hasta que Rick volviera… si es que le permitían volver.

Pero por alguna razón, Max suponía que la decisión de informar al resto del Skull sobre la suspensión de Rick no iba a quedar en sus manos… hasta podía presentir que algo iba a pasar para que la noticia se supiera sin importar toda la prudencia que él hubiera querido ponerle al asunto.

Y entonces, como si algún dios bromista hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la suposición de Max se hizo realidad cuando la puerta de la oficina que debía ocupar se abrió con violencia, permitiéndole a la teniente Karin Birkeland entrar a los dominios privados del Líder Skull hecha una tromba.

Pequeña como era, la joven piloto de combate se veía totalmente furiosa e indignada, marcando un notable contraste con la expresión aparentemente aplomada de Max… aunque los dos compartieran la misma furia ante las novedades.

– ¡Señor! – exclamó casi sin aire la recién llegada, sólo entonces recordando que debía ponerse en posición de firme.

– Descanse, teniente – le ordenó Max. – ¿Qué pasa, Karin?

Una vez que se recuperó de la corrida y que pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para no gritar la respuesta, la teniente Birkeland trató de explicar lo que la había puesto de tan malo humor.

– Escuché a algunos pilotos comentando rumores... ¿Cómo es eso que el comandante Hunter está suspendido del servicio?

Con disgusto apenas contenido, Max le alcanzó a la teniente una hoja membretada de aspecto muy oficial y burocrático.

– Lee esto.

Bastó que Karin leyera las primeras oraciones de la orden para que su rostro volviera a petrificarse en una mueca de indignación furiosa… y las siguientes oraciones la pusieron de peor ánimo todavía, hasta hacerla parecer como una bomba a punto de estallar.

– ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! – explotó la joven piloto, mientras la orden oficial temblaba en su mano. – ¡¿Insubordinación y obstrucción?!

Max se limitó a asentir sin decir una sola palabra… pero destilando todo el disgusto y la impotencia que le era posible sentir.

– ¿Y qué--? – exclamó descorazonada la teniente Birkeland. – ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, teniente?

– Me haré cargo del Skull mientras Rick esté suspendido. Las actividades normales del Escuadrón continuarán como hasta el momento, teniente Birkeland.

A juzgar por su expresión, Karin Birkeland había tomado la noticia como si fuera algo imposible de creer… como tantos otros pilotos del Skull, ella tenía un respeto por Rick Hunter rayano en el fanatismo, y la novedad de que su líder de escuadrón pudiera haber sido suspendido por algo como aquello le provocaba incredulidad e indignación.

De no haber estado las cosas tan mal como estaban, incluso hubiera llegado a insultar al mismísimo almirante Gloval… pero de nada hubiera servido. Además, todavía tenía otras dudas muy profundas e inquietantes por responder.

– ¿Señor?

– Adelante – la invitó a seguir Max, a lo que Karin respondió con inquietud.

– Por lo que escuché de lo que pasó, el comandante Hunter estaba haciendo lo correcto. La comandante Hayes había sido herida y el jefe sólo quería ir a --

– El comandante Hunter violó las normas militares, intentó abandonar la misión que se le había encomendado y desobedeció una orden directa del Supremo Comandante, Karin... y por eso, recibió una sanción mucho más liviana que la que podría haber tenido – respondió imperturbable Max, hundiéndose más aún en la silla del escritorio. – Se equivocó de medio a medio… pero tenía toda la razón al hacerlo.

– Con todo respeto, teniente, no lo entiendo – confesó Karin. – ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse y tener la razón al mismo tiempo?

Al principio, Max no supo qué contestarle a su joven subordinada… no sabía cómo decirle, cómo explicarle algo tan complejo y doloroso como aquello, cómo hacerle entender que parte del deber del soldado era saber sobreponerse a los propios sentimientos para cumplir con el deber.

Y que a veces, el deber del soldado lo llevaba a tener que elegir entre el deber y lo que amaba… elecciones que nunca jamás terminaban bien para nadie.

– Algún día, si tienes la mala suerte de pasar por una situación como esa, y créeme que no te lo deseo, lo entenderás... – explicó Max con un pesar terrible en su voz.

**

* * *

**

Martes 20 de septiembre de 2011

Si había algo que Rick Hunter odiaba por experiencia propia, era tener que batallar con mujeres tercas e imposibles; a algunas de ellas había aprendido a ignorarlas, de otras prefería mantenerse alejado y de una de ellas se había enamorado... pero ésta era una mujer terca e imposible frente a la cual no tenía escapatoria alguna... y frente a la cual sólo le quedaba suplicar e implorar como había estado haciendo desde hacía diez minutos.

Sin éxito alguno, desde luego.

– Por favor... – imploró Rick una vez más, ilusionándose con quebrar esta vez la cara impiadosa de la enfermera.

– Lo siento, comandante Hunter, pero no puedo hacer lo que pide.

– Vea, no le va a costar nada...

– Comandante, por favor, no me comprometa – insistió la enfermera, levantando las manos como queriendo detener a Rick.

– ¡No puede ser algo tan difícil! – protestó Rick.

Una vez más, la enfermera meneó la cabeza con fuerza, probando ser invulnerable a los ruegos y súplicas del suspendido Comandante del Grupo Aéreo.

– No es de dificultad o no, no puedo hacerlo...

Pero Rick Hunter no era alguien que se daba por vencido fácilmente... si era necesario, se arrodillaría y suplicaría hasta las lágrimas hasta lograr que esa enfermera cediera a sus pedidos... le tomara el tiempo que le tomara. Para su siguiente esfuerzo, sin embargo, Rick decidió probar una nueva táctica: allí donde las súplicas y los lloriqueos habían fracasado, tal vez la apelación al interés propio pudiera triunfar.

– Vea... Laura – dijo Rick en un tono más amigable, leyendo la tarjeta de identificación que la enfermera llevaba en el pecho y esforzándose por parecer una persona sensata y razonable – ¿Puedo llamarla Laura?

– No.

– Está bien, enfermera Lovett... – se retractó Rick, sin perder su nuevo tono amable. – Entiendo que usted tiene que hacer muchas rondas por todo el hospital...

– No sé qué quiera lograr con--

– ¡Déjeme terminar! – la interrumpió Rick con una brusquedad que sobresaltó a la enfermera. – Usted es una mujer ocupada... ¿no le parecería bien entonces que le dé una mano? Llevo cuatro días aquí, ya la he visto hacerlo demasiadas veces, creo que puedo arreglármelas.

La enfermera permaneció en silencio, considerando por primera vez las palabras del insistente piloto con seriedad, mientras se ponía a pensar en que, efectivamente, su propia carga diaria de trabajo era excesiva... a fin de cuentas, no era como si ese piloto le estuviera pidiendo algo ilegal; y de hecho, su pedido no era algo imposible de satisfacer... aunque si lo hacía, ella debería ocuparse de verificar que todo estuviera bien cuando hiciera sus rondas.

– Arghhhh... – gruñó en señal de rendición, fulminando a Rick con la mirada. – Lo confirmo... ustedes los pilotos tienen la cabeza hecha de granito.

Entrecerrando los ojos y borrando de su rostro la sonrisa, Rick le espetó:

– Enfermera, ese chiste no tenía gracia el año pasado y tampoco la tiene ahora...

– Como quiera – se encogió de hombros la enfermera, caminando hasta colocarse junto a la cama de Lisa. – Ahora, ¿me va a dejar enseñarle a usar la máquina de alimentación intravenosa o no?

– ¡Soy todo oídos! – exclamó Rick con júbilo, corriendo para empezar la clase que tanto había suplicado.

Para sorpresa de la enfermera Lovett, Rick demostró ser excepcionalmente hábil a la hora de aprender a manejar la máquina de alimentación intravenosa, y apenas le tomó diez minutos asegurarse de que el teniente comandante Hunter se interiorizara de los pormenores de ese aparato. Finalmente, en cuanto se aseguró de que Rick supiera manejar el aparato a su entera satisfacción, la enfermera Lovett le dijo que de ahora en más él iba a ocuparse de cambiar el suero en cuanto se acabara y de reajustar el aparato cuando fuera necesario, claro, bajo su experta supervisión.

Por su parte, Rick aprovechó la presencia de la enfermera Lovett –que, máquinas de intravenosa al margen, todavía tenía que ocuparse de varias cosas en esa habitación– para ir a la cafetería a comprar un buen sandwich y una lata de Petite Cola que le servirían de almuerzo. Tanta práctica había acumulado en los últimos cuatro días de vigilia hospitalaria, que regresó a la habitación antes de que la enfermera Lovett se fuera.

Tras ocuparse de su almuerzo, Rick se recostó en el sofá de la habitación, hojeando sin muchas ganas el último número del _Macross Standard_ y deteniéndose a leer muy por encima algunas de las noticias. La mayoría de las noticias en el diario estaban relacionadas con temas políticos del GTU y de las recientemente establecidas Regiones Autónomas, cuya creación se había anunciado con bombos y platillos el día anterior... y el puño de Rick se cerró al ver la fotografía sonriente de Anthony Montague, quien había cambiado su título original de alcalde por el nuevo y más majestuoso de Gobernador de Denver-Colorado.

Por culpa de ese desgraciado, Lisa estaba donde estaba...

Las noticias sociales no le interesaban, y hacía mucho que Rick pasaba de largo los temas del espectáculo, aunque no pudo evitar leer por encima una nota que anunciaba una nueva gira de Minmei en la Costa Este, con posibles presentaciones en varias ciudades mexicanas. Ni siquiera había secciones de deportes en el diario, así que Rick se lanzó directamente a la página de humor.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando Rick se cansó de leer una y otra vez el mismo ejemplar del diario, dejándolo en el suelo mientras se hacía la nota mental de ir a buscar algo más para leer en su camarote a la primera oportunidad posible; ya había devorado los libros que tenía allí, y estaba hambriento de más.

De pronto, mientras Rick se preparaba para cerrar los ojos y darse el gusto de una breve siesta, creyó ver que Lisa se movía en su cama.

Eso sólo bastó para captar su atención, y Rick giró la cabeza hasta quedar mirando a Lisa, sin perderle el rastro un sólo segundo mientras esperaba a que se repitiera ese movimiento... albergando esperanzas renovadas de que ella despertara de esa inconsciencia en la que había caído.

Pero no pasó nada.

Al principio, Rick pensó que debía tratarse de una jugarreta de su imaginación, que la ansiedad que sentía estaba por fin volviéndolo loco y haciéndole ver cosas que no estaban ocurriendo. Sí... debió ser algo que imaginó, concluyó decepcionado antes de volver a recostar la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sofá, listo para seguir contemplando el techo y dejando volar a sus pensamientos.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo volvió a notar lo que parecía ser un leve movimiento de la cabeza de Lisa... acompañado esta vez por un gruñido.

Olvidando por completo que tan sólo medio minuto atrás había creído que se trataba de una mala pasada de su imaginación, Rick prácticamente saltó del sofá hasta ponerse junto a la cama de Lisa, inclinándose sobre ella y mirándola obsesivamente, atento a la menor señal de movimiento.

Y su espera no fue infructuosa.

No dejaba de recordarle a Rick los desperezos que Lisa solía hacer cuando despertaba por las mañanas; los pequeños gruñidos apagados que podían oírse, los movimientos lentos y perezosos de su cabeza, la sonrisa lenta y fugaz que aparecía en sus labios... más que una persona que se recuperaba de una herida, Lisa parecía una mujer que simplemente se despertaba tras una larga noche de sueño.

Cada segundo que pasaba era como una eternidad para Rick, era como si estuviera viendo la salida de un abismo en el que había caído al escuchar la noticia del ataque al vuelo de Lisa... era ver cada vez más cerca el final del dolor que lo había hecho suyo durante cuatro días.

Incluso el rostro de Lisa parecía recuperar su color habitual a cada segundo; ella se movía cada vez más en esa cama, desperezándose y cobrando vida con cada movimiento... y el corazón de Rick casi se detuvo al ver que lentamente los párpados de Lisa empezaban a abrirse, dejando entrever fugaces destellos verdes que maravillaron al piloto.

Tras lo que pareció ser un poco de esfuerzo, los párpados de Lisa terminaron de abrirse, y Rick sintió que se derretiría allí mismo al volver a ver los ojos de Lisa, dejándose encandilar como si fuera la primera vez que los miraba. Por su parte, la mirada de Lisa era ligeramente desenfocada, como si no estuviera del todo despierta, pero poco a poco, los ojos de ella volvieron a enfocarse, hasta posarse sobre el hombre joven y visiblemente emocionado que estaba de pie junto a su cama.

Un nuevo gruñido de Lisa pudo escucharse, y sin poder contener su alegría Rick se acercó más a ella, para escuchar mejor lo que tuviera para decirle. Pero no dijo nada; al cabo de unos segundos, la comandante Hayes gruñó una vez más, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más largo y fuerte.

– ¿Sí, amor? – le preguntó el piloto con aliento entrecortado, pendiente de cada palabra como si fuera su vida misma la que dependía de ellas y tomando suavemente la mano de Lisa en la suya.

Los labios de Lisa empezaban a moverse, buscando formar palabras mientras los ojos de ella se clavaban en los de su piloto...

– Hunter... – murmuró Lisa con voz arrastrada por el sueño, sin dejar de mirar a Rick. – ¿Qué... diablos hace...?

Aquellas palabras casi destrozaron a Rick, y bien poco le faltó para caer de rodillas al suelo. ¿Podía ser acaso que hubiera habido secuelas del accidente? Recordaba los libros médicos que había devorado durante los días que pasó allí, en un vano intento de aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de las conmociones cerebrales, y la posibilidad de la amnesia apareció atemorizante en la mente del piloto.

La forma en la que Lisa se había referido a él distaba mucho de ser la de la mujer intensa y enamorada que había dejado el SDF-1 para partir a aquella fatídica misión... y tenía mucho más en común con la intransigente y enloquecedora controladora de vuelo que no le perdonaba un sólo traspié a Rick.

¿Sería posible que todo lo que pasaron juntos simplemente hubiera desaparecido de la memoria de Lisa? Como por instinto, Rick soltó rápidamente la mano de Lisa, y su semblante se hizo más serio y triste...

– Lisa... – dijo Rick con la voz quebrada, queriendo decirle algo pero a la vez temiendo inquietarla, y simplemente se quedó allí, buscando en su mente alguna forma de excusarse cortésmente por cualquier molestia que le estuviera provocando.

Pero Lisa simplemente gruñó con más fuerza, esta vez apoyando la cabeza en la almohada para mirar con una expresión de desaprobación a su propia mano, que permanecía acostada en la cama, libre ya de la mano de Rick.

– ¿Qué diablos haces... – murmuró una vez más, ya con la voz un poco más inteligible – que no me estás besando?

Rick simplemente sintió ganas de llorar de alegría y alivio al escuchar a Lisa echándole en cara que no la estaba besando... No podía ser de otra manera, tratándose de Lisa Hayes, pensó Rick en medio de su euforia, mientras la sonrisa de oreja a oreja reaparecía en su rostro y sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas de gozo... lágrimas que simplemente se hicieron más profusas al ver el brillo en la mirada de Lisa en el instante en que él volvió a tomar su mano.

– ¿Ahora tengo que... darte una orden... para que me beses? – murmuró ella, sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una broma muy graciosa.

Meneando la cabeza y sorprendiéndose de que Lisa pudiera bromear con él en una circunstancia como esa, Rick Hunter decidió recurrir a la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, e inclinándose levemente y con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirar a Lisa a los ojos, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos y la besó con infinita ternura, maravillándose de volver a sentir los labios de la mujer a la que amaba respondiendo a su beso... y conmoviéndose al sentir en carne propia el amor y la pasión que ella lograba ponerle a su propio beso...

Tardó Rick en recordar que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle a Lisa todo el aliento que pudiera, y muy a su pesar se obligó a separar sus labios algunos cuantos segundos después... encontrándose al abrir los ojos con la mirada tierna y enamorada de Lisa, tan intensa y brillante como él la recordaba.

– Amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañé... – dijo él mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Lisa, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de su cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Lisa, recorriendo con la mirada aquel lugar que le resultaba tan poco familiar.

– En una habitación en el hospital militar del SDF-1... tu avión fue derribado por una banda de saqueadores.

– Lo recuerdo... – contestó ella, y se tomó la cabeza como si acabara de sentir un dolor atroz. – ¿El hospital?

– Tienes una contusión bastante severa – le dijo él, señalando con el dedo un chichón de magnitud respetable cerca de la sien izquierda de Lisa. – Además has estado inconsciente--

Lisa lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar la pregunta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Rick inhaló con fuerza antes de responder la pregunta de Lisa, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos con toda la franqueza de la que era capaz.

– Cuatro días.

– Por todos los cielos... – murmuró ella, dejándose caer una vez más en la cama y quedando con la mirada clavada en el techo, con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

Mientras Lisa se echaba en brazos de la incredulidad al comprobar cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente a causa del accidente, Rick no tardó en reaccionar, movido tanto por el deseo de hacerla sentir mejor como por sus propias ansias de sentirla una vez más con él. Rápidamente se acercó a Lisa, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándolas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima... mientras Lisa se sentía a punto de derretirse ante la ternura con la que su piloto la estaba mimando, y toda la incredulidad y molestia que sintió instantes atrás simplemente desapareció...

– El doctor Kinnunen me dijo que le avisara en cuanto despertaras, pero... – susurró Rick, mirando a los ojos a Lisa al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Pero qué?

Acercándose más y más a los labios de Lisa, Rick ya estaba entrecerrando los ojos cuando dijo:

– Creo que lo llamo en un par de minutos...

Con los labios de Rick rápidamente llevándola a la locura, la comandante Hayes sintió que estaba completamente de acuerdo con el análisis de su piloto, y simplemente se dejó llevar por ese beso, conmoviéndose además del cariño y cuidado que él le estaba poniendo... tan apasionado y a la vez tan protector... ese era uno de esos besos que ella desearía que jamás se acabaran...

Pero finalmente acabó, y tras algunos breves y tiernos besos en los labios, Rick llamó al doctor Kinnunen a través del teléfono interno de la habitación, mientras en su cama, la comandante Hayes le dedicaba a Rick la mirada enternecida y fascinada de una mujer enamorada... mirada que su piloto reciprocó casi al instante.

– ¡Ah, comandante Hayes, qué gusto verla despierta! – exclamó Kinnunen mientras entraba a la habitación, despertando a Rick y Lisa de su momentáneo trance.

– Gracias, doctor...

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el doctor buscó en los bolsillos de su bata hasta dar con una pequeña linterna que procedió a sostener a la altura de los ojos de Lisa.

– Bueno, vamos al grano...

Encendiendo la linterna, el doctor la apuntó a los ojos de Lisa para comprobar la dilatación de las pupilas, lanzando algunos gruñidos de conformidad al notar que la reacción era la normal, y tras terminar con esa prueba, el doctor le tomó la temperatura y el pulso a Lisa, sin encontrar nada malo o fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Qué año es este? – preguntó rápidamente el médico ni bien acabó de guardar sus instrumentos, tomando a Lisa por sorpresa.

– 2011 – alcanzó a responder.

– ¿Cuál es su rango militar? – preguntó nuevamente el médico, hablando con mayor rapidez, sin darle tiempo a pensar.

– Comandante.

– ¿Por donde sale el sol?

– Por el Este.

– ¿Qué día cumple años?

– 3 de marzo.

Comprobando que las respuestas eran las correctas, el doctor Kinnunen asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, y antes de terminar, procedió a hacer la última pregunta de ese interrogatorio improvisado.

– ¿Es usted una comadreja parlanchina?

La respuesta de Lisa, acompañada por una mirada de furia capaz de derretir el acero, y labios contraídos en una fina línea de ira, no estuvo dirigida al médico militar, sino al piloto que, desde su lado de la cama, no podía contener una inoportuna carcajada ante la tormenta que acababa de desatar por pura diversión.

– Vete al diablo, Rick.

La carcajada de Rick salió de toda proporción.

– Sí, doctor... – le dijo a Kinnunen en cuanto pudo parar de reír. – Creo que está en perfectas condiciones.

Para sorpresa de Lisa, el doctor Kinnunen también entró a reír con aquel chiste a cargo de Rick, pero fue algo breve ya que su semblante volvió a exudar ese profesionalismo tan característico de los médicos... hasta que no quedó rastro del hombre que se había reído hacía algunos instantes.

– Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no crea que su recuperación ha acabado, comandante Hayes...

Muy a su pesar, sabiendo que sin importar todo lo que ella pudiera protestar el médico iba a insistir, Lisa gruñó y asintió, esperando a escuchar lo que Kinnunen tendría para decirle:

– Permanecerá en el hospital unos días más mientras nos aseguramos que no haya habido secuelas ocultas del accidente – le comunicó el médico militar, haciendo algunas anotaciones incomprensibles en su libreta. – Después podremos derivarla a su propio camarote para que repose...

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Lisa.

– Más o menos, contando la actual internación, estaríamos hablando de un mes, comandante Hayes...

Semejante noticia dejó a Lisa totalmente atónita, y le costó formar palabras mientras miraba al médico con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca contraída en una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Tenía que pasar un mes en reposo? ¿Qué pasaría con sus obligaciones?

– ¡¿Un mes sin hacer nada?!

– No se atreva a discutir, comandante... son órdenes médicas – lanzó Kinnunen, sabedor de que esta vez Lisa no podría burlar sus órdenes o siquiera pensar en hacerlo, y luego se dirigió a Rick, quien hacía lo posible por no reír. – Y en cuanto a usted, comandante Hunter, confío en que se asegurará que las respete.

Rick le devolvió al médico una sonrisa enorme, e incluso le hizo una aparatosa venia como si fuera un recluta que acababa de recibir su primera orden.

– ¡Cuente conmigo, doctor!

– Traidor... – murmuró Lisa por lo bajo, haciendo que Rick entrara a reír.

Ajeno a la reacción de Lisa, Kinnunen se acercó a donde estaba Rick y comenzó a darle las instrucciones que debía seguir durante los próximos días en materia de cuidados médicos.

– Especialmente, quiero que la mantenga bajo observación, al menos mientras sigue en el hospital... despiértela cada dos o tres horas y pregúntele cosas sencillas, esté al tanto de cualquier cambio brusco de humor, sueño a destiempo, dilatación desigual de las pupilas, dolores de cabeza... aquí tiene una lista, comandante – dijo dejando en la mano de Rick una lista manuscrita con los síntomas a los que debía prestar atención. – A la primera señal de alguno de estos síntomas, no dude en llamarme, o si no me encuentra, llame al médico de guardia.

Rick asintió con total seriedad y decisión.

– Lo haré, doctor. Muchas gracias.

– No se preocupe, comandante... todo saldrá bien – le aseguró el médico a Rick, aunque el mensaje también estaba dirigido para su renuente paciente. – La veré en unas horas para su revisión, comandante Hayes.

Dicho esto, Kinnunen se despidió de los dos y dejó la habitación para continuar sus rondas; ya solos, Lisa se quedó mirando a Rick en silencio, un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper hasta que Rick perdió el control de su risa, entrando a reírse a carcajadas a la vez que le dedicaba a su novia una tierna mirada...

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– Bueno... – respondió él. – Sucede que me han dado la mejor tarea que pudiera pedir.

Intrigada, Lisa sintió unas ganas profundas de saber con qué ocurrencia iba a salir su piloto, y comenzó a sonreír como adelantándose a la broma que sabía que iría a recibir en breve...

– ¿Y cuál es esa? – preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y desafiando a Rick a responderle.

La sonrisa de Rick, y el brillo cariñoso en sus ojos azules, podrían haber iluminado todo el camarote.

– Quedarme viéndote todo el día, preciosa...

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Capítulo 9 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Aquí viene la segunda parte del Capítulo 9... continuada directamente de la primera. Como debe ser.

**Capítulo IX: Pesadillas, sueños e ilusiones**

**(Parte II)**

**Jueves 22 de septiembre de 2011**

– Muy bien, comandante, hora de despertar para su interrogatorio...

– ¿Eh? – murmuró ella entre sueños, hundiendo instintivamente la cabeza en la almohada, en un vano y desesperado intento por arrancar unos minutos más de sueño.

Por desgracia para ella, ese gesto le sirvió de bien poco, ya que al llamado original se le sumó una delicada pero insistente sacudida de su hombro, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de volver a dormir. Ya desesperada, ella intentó conmoverlo con unos gruñidos de queja, dándose cuenta de su total fracaso al sentir que él le estaba besando el cuello con ternura... y no le quedó otra opción más que despertarse en cuanto sintió que ese beso estaba acompañado por algunas risitas tiernas.

"_Espera a que salga de esta habitación y verás..._" se prometió a sí misma mientras volteaba para enfrentar a su acosador, dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas por esta nueva despertada… desistiendo de hacerlo en cuanto se enfrentó a un par de ojos azules que la miraban con ternura infinita.

– Bien, ya estás despierta – sonrió Rick, aprovechando la ocasión para jugar con el cabello de Lisa y acariciarle el rostro. – ¿Qué dices si comienzo?

– Como... – la frase quedó interrumpida por un inoportuno bostezo – quieras...

Rick se acomodó en su silla y tomó la mano de Lisa en la suya, antes de comenzar con las preguntas, sonriendo hasta lograr hacerle olvidar su disgusto por haber sido despertada.

– Aquí vamos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

– Elizabeth Claire Hayes.

Otra sonrisa de Rick, seguida por una caricia en la mano de Lisa que hizo que ella se estremeciera sin control en esa cama de hospital.

– ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

– El día después de ayer... – contestó ella con voz de cansada, como si no tuviera muchas ganas de seguir con ese interrogatorio... pero sí teniendo muchas ganas de bromear a costa del teniente comandante Hunter.

– Lisa...

– Está bien, está bien... – se rindió Lisa, tratando de ablandar a su piloto con la sonrisa más radiante que podía lograr algunos minutos después de ser despertada. – 22 de septiembre.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – continuó Rick.

– El azul.

La sonrisa que Rick le dedicó bastó para enternecer a Lisa, hasta el punto de maldecir aquella intravenosa que le limitaba los movimientos.

– ¿Quién es tu piloto favorito? – le preguntó él, y las caricias que prodigaba en la mano de Lisa ya recorrían todo el brazo de la joven comandante.

– Tú – le contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

– ¿Me amas?

– Con locura.

– ¿Quieres que te dé un beso? – le preguntó Rick, ya a pocos centímetros del rostro de Lisa, perdido irremediablemente en el fuego de la mirada de ella.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – susurró ella casi en los labios de Rick, estirando sus brazos para abrazarlo a la vez que se cuidaba de no quitarse la intravenosa. – Ven para acá...

– Respuesta correcta...

Esa frase fue la última que pudo articular el teniente comandante Hunter, ya que con la fuerza con que las manos de Lisa lo atraían a sus labios, poco tiempo le tomó para que se fundiera en un tierno y enloquecedor beso matinal que logró borrar de su mente cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a decir, o a pensar.

En cuanto a la comandante Hayes, que atravesaba su sexto día de internación, y comenzaba el segundo que pasaba consciente, aquel beso le pareció una forma infinitamente mejor de despertarse que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido. Y aunque no tenía forma de saberlo, o siquiera de pensarlo con lo ocupada que la mantenían los labios y caricias de Rick, para él también era una forma más agradable de comenzar el día.

Pero de cualquier manera, las once y media de la mañana eran una buena hora para comenzar el día, y por más que Lisa quisiera dormir un rato más, ni Rick ni los médicos del hospital la dejarían... y conociendo a su hombre como lo conocía, Lisa sabía que sería capaz de traer a una banda militar para despertarla si siquiera intentaba resistirse.

Rick Hunter era un tipo afortunado al ser amado por Lisa con la pasión con que lo hacía, porque de lo contrario hacía tiempo que ella lo hubiera matado…

Por su parte, y ajeno a los impulsos romántico–homicidas de su novia, Rick se ocupaba de mantener algo de orden en aquella habitación, lo que incluía levantar objetos que hubieran acabado en el suelo, dejar el sofá en condiciones presentables tras haberle servido de litera durante toda la noche y asegurarse de que Lisa estuviera cómoda en su cama.

Luego de eso, y siendo que estaba cerca del mediodía, era hora de que Rick hiciera el chequeo rutinario de Lisa que el doctor Kinnunen le había encargado hacer algunos días atrás. Era algo realmente simple, que para alguien que hubiera atravesado por el curso militar de primeros auxilios (como Rick lo había hecho tras la básica) se hacía extremadamente fácil. Se trataba de cosas sencillas: revisar la temperatura corporal con ayuda de un termómetro, chequear el color de la piel y medir el pulso.

Claro está que Rick Hunter se ocupaba de darle su toque particular... con lo que además del termómetro, la medición de temperatura incluía un beso para calcular la temperatura en los labios de Lisa; el chequeo del color de la piel venía acompañado por caricias y además de tomárselo en las muñecas, él apoyaba la cabeza con suavidad en el pecho de Lisa para sentir el latido de su corazón.

Por último, Rick se colocó bien cerca del rostro de Lisa, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas de dilatación desigual en las pupilas... y de paso aprovechaba para perderse en la mirada clara de la mujer a la que amaba.

– Veamos... sí, todo en orden... – murmuraba el piloto con tono erudito, para luego concluir: – Sigues teniendo los ojos más preciosos que haya visto jamás.

– Rick... – se sonrojaba ella.

Para remarcar aquel comentario, Rick volvió a besarla, primero con ternura y luego con locura, dándole rienda suelta a su lengua y dejando que sus labios permanecieran juntos hasta que ella fuera capaz de decir "basta"... era la forma que tenía Rick de revisar la capacidad respiratoria de Lisa.

Definitivamente no ganaría el Premio Nobel de Medicina con sus métodos de diagnóstico, pero ciertamente la aplicación de dichos métodos hacían interesantes los cuidados médicos para un tosco aviador como Rick...

– Hoy tenemos que celebrar, preciosa... – dijo Rick al oído de Lisa en cuanto terminaron el beso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque mientras tú dormías el sueño de los justos, yo hablé con el doctor Kinnunen, y me dijo que porque te portaste bien, vas a recibir una recompensa – explicó Rick, guiñando el ojo y poniendo expresión de niño con secreto.

– Ooohh... – sonrió ella, juntando las manos. – ¡No puedo esperar!

– Te lo diré ahora mismo... ¡Felicitaciones, Hayes! – exclamó Rick, agachándose a plantarle un beso en la frente a Lisa y conteniendo sus propias ganas de seguir ese beso al ver la reacción que provocaba en ella.

Como para demostrarle a Lisa de lo que estaba hablando, Rick procedió a desconectar con puro profesionalismo el aparato de intravenosa, y luego quitó con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, para no provocarle dolor alguno, las líneas de alimentación intravenosa que llegaban a los brazos de Lisa... besando suavemente los lugares de los brazos en donde habían estado conectadas como si eso ayudara a cicatrizar las heridas.

– ¡Te has graduado del suero intravenoso a la papilla! – anunció Rick con gran fanfarria, dejando un plato con algo de lo que sólo se podía decir que era espeso en consistencia y anaranjado en color. – ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los alimentos semisólidos!

En ese momento, contemplando el plato que ella tenía en frente, Lisa no encontraba motivos para sentirse orgullosa o bienvenida... sino que sólo podía pensar en lo poco apetitoso que se veía aquel plato de papilla presentado con tanta alharaca... y su primer comentario fue bastante comprensible y descriptivo de sus emociones al respecto:

– Eegh...

– Vamos, sabe mejor de lo que parece... – le aseguró Rick, juntando una cucharada del menjunje y levantándola hasta la altura de los ojos de Lisa. – Créeme.

– ¿Por qué habría de creerte? – respondió ella, retrocediendo como por instinto ante la cuchara amenazante.

Rick sonrió tiernamente, con ganas de reír al ver cómo ella reaccionaba ante la papilla y teniendo el presentimiento de que acabaría riéndose largo tiempo de lo que iría a ocurrir en los próximos minutos... era una sensación que no sabía de donde salía, pero que sí sabía que pasaba cada vez que se juntaban sus ganas de bromear y las oportunidades que Lisa le abría.

– ¿Te olvidaste que yo estuve internado aquí? La comida sólo puede mejorar en comparación con cómo era el año pasado... – insistió Rick, guiñando el ojo.

Por desgracia, el efecto de ese comentario fue exactamente el opuesto al pretendido; en lugar de darle pie a una broma, Rick sólo logró que ella entristeciera... ya que Lisa había sido responsable de la internación de Rick en aquel mismo hospital militar, y todo a causa de un torpe error de juicio por el que aún se sentía culpable.

– Lo siento... – murmuró ella en voz baja y desviando la mirada, y fue sólo ahí cuando Rick se dio cuenta de lo que había causado sin pensar...

– ¿Por qué, por el accidente? – le dijo él, tratando de poner buena cara al mal tiempo y levantar el humor de Lisa. – Bah, no te preocupes. Es más, debería agradecerte... me ablandaste la cabeza.

Esta vez su comentario sí fue un éxito, ya que logró que el semblante de Lisa cambiara hasta hacerse más alegre... e incluso una sonrisa lenta apareció en su rostro, encantando a Rick como sólo ella sabía hacerlo...

– Tonto... – dijo ella entre sonrisas.

– Entonces, ¿qué dices, Hayes? – contraatacó Rick, retomando el tema del plato de papilla y alzando una vez más la cucharada hasta acercarse a los labios de Lisa. – ¿Vas a comer tu comidita, o voy a tener que hacer el avioncito?

– Tú dímelo... tú eres el piloto – devolvió ella.

Ya no había forma de disimular el brillo travieso en los ojos de Rick, o esa sonrisa juguetona que aparecía inevitablemente en sus labios cada vez que veía la oportunidad de una broma... era una sonrisa que lograba borrar todas las penas en Lisa Hayes, y una de las razones que la habían hecho enamorarse de ese piloto cabeza dura con la locura con que lo hacía.

– Lo pediste, Hayes... – anunció Rick, maniobrando con la cucharada como si fuera un caza de combate. – Abre bien grande la boca...

Lisa, obediente por primera vez a las instrucciones de alguien inferior a ella en rango, simplemente abrió la boca en espera de esa cucharada, forzándose a ser fuerte a pesar de todo.

– Aaaaaaahhhh...

Pero para la infinita sorpresa y alegría de Lisa, no fue una cucharada de... algo... lo que entró en su boca, sino los labios de Rick, quien en un rápido movimiento había logrado dejar la cucharada en el plato y lanzarse sobre Lisa sin darle la menor oportunidad de prepararse. En cuanto a Rick, poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre Lisa cuando sintió que ella se estremecía de placer en el instante en que la besó...

– Ooooohhhhh... – respondió Lisa cuando el beso terminó, mirando a Rick con ojos brillantes y cargados de deseo.

– Bueno, aquí va en serio... – le dijo Rick, volviendo a tomar la cucharada de papilla y esta vez colocándola bien cerca de la boca de Lisa. – Abre bien grande que viene el Veritech cargado de papilla...

Haciendo de tripas corazón, y cerrando los ojos para no ver la papilla entrando en su boca, Lisa se obligó a comer ese menjunje, procurando hacer que tardara lo menos posible en desaparecer de su boca... y sufriendo a cada segundo.

– ¿Rico, no? – le preguntó Rick, sonriéndole y preparando una segunda cucharada.

La expresión en el rostro de Lisa daba a entender que ella consideraba a esa papilla como muchas cosas... y la palabra "rico" no figuraba en ninguna de ellas.

– Comestible – murmuró ella, haciendo una mueca bastante chistosa al decir esas palabras.

Sin nada que opinar, Rick sencillamente se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a la segunda cucharada de papilla:

– Es comida de hospital, ¿qué pretendes? – le preguntó Rick, causándole una leve risa a la comandante Hayes.

– Que no te oiga la enfermera Lovett...

Finalmente, y tras un forcejeo que nada tuvo de irritante y mucho tuvo de divertido para los dos, Rick logró que Lisa se terminara la papilla; ya para las últimas cucharadas, la resistencia de Lisa se convirtió en algo más teatral y juguetón, a tal punto que ella abiertamente disfrutaba la situación extraña de ser alimentada como si fuera una bebita... por no mencionar la mirada tierna que Rick le dedicaba cada vez que ella le hacía alguna expresión de bebé.

Por más que se devanara los sesos, Lisa no sabía qué podía tener aquel piloto para despertar en ella tal ánimo juguetón que desconocía poseer. Quizás fuera que él era de por sí tan bromista y juguetón que ella, en el mejor ánimo de competir, había decidido no quedarse atrás... o quizás era que con él se sentía tan cómoda como para revelarle aquel lado de su personalidad que guardaba bajo el hielo...

Tras poner el plato en una bandeja para que la enfermera lo retirara en cuanto pasara, Rick volvió a encontrarse con que Lisa lo estaba mirando con pura ternura y amor... y como siempre solía pasar con él, bastaba con que ella le sonriera para que le entrara un impulso incontenible de tomarla en brazos y besarla...

Estaban los dos a punto de encontrarse en un beso cuando una voz desde la puerta los volvió a la realidad:

– No interrumpo nada, ¿no?

– ¡Claudia! – exclamó Lisa al ver de quién se trataba.

– Qué gusto verte, Claudia... – agregó Rick, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto de que la teniente comandante Grant le interrumpiera algo que prometía ser muy agradable para él...

– Lo mismo digo, muchachos. ¿Cómo está la convaleciente?

– Convaleciendo, y bastante bien... – fue la respuesta de Rick, quien no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho de orgullo por ser él quien le prodigara todos los cuidados. – Ya está comiendo papilla.

El suave golpe de Lisa en la cabeza le demostró la opinión que a ella le merecía esa papilla en particular, mientras Claudia simplemente entraba a reír de la escena tierna que protagonizaban esos dos amigos suyos tan cabezas duras...

– Mis condolencias, – dijo ella en cuanto acabó de reír. – Cuando me tuvieron aquí la comida era lamentable.

Esas palabras lograron que Rick y Lisa se miraran a los ojos por unos segundos, como si entre ellos estuvieran compartiendo algún chiste interno que no necesitaba de palabras para ser expresado, a lo que Claudia les respondió con una expresión confundida... que encontró respuesta cuando Rick y Lisa dijeron a coro:

– Es comida de hospital, ¿qué pretendes?

Por su parte, Claudia ya estaba sentada en el sofá... y a juzgar por lo que Lisa veía en su rostro, su mejor amiga venía con toda la intención de tener una charla de esas en las que la presencia de Rick no era exactamente algo deseable.

– Oye, Rick... – le dijo Claudia como quien no quiere la cosa. – A la entrada del hospital me crucé con Max.

– ¿Qué dice de nuevo? – preguntó él, interesado en saber alguna novedad sobre su amigo, a quien no veía desde hacía unos días.

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

– Es que yo... – balbuceó Rick, mirando insistentemente a Lisa como si buscara una respuesta pero no se animara a hacer la pregunta.

Era afortunado entonces de que Lisa ya interpretara bien el caos de pensamientos que tenían lugar en su cabeza, ya que luego de sonreírle y tomarlo de la mano, la comandante Hayes decidió que Rick necesitaba un descanso de esa dura tarea de cuidarla... sin mencionar que quería saber de qué quería hablarle Claudia.

– Ve en paz, Rick... – le aseguró Lisa, aprovechando para acariciar la mano de su piloto. – Claudia me cuidará.

Rick no parecía convencido de eso... o simplemente estaba queriendo convencerla de lo contrario apelando a su mejor expresión de perrito abandonado que busca dueño... y por unos breves instantes Lisa se sintió lo suficientemente encantada por esos ojos azules como para darle gusto.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó Rick.

"_Plan B_", rezongó Lisa para sus adentros... que Rick no dijera luego que no le había dado opciones de retirarse con gracia.

– Puedes quedarte... – le dijo entre sonrisas, mientras Claudia soltaba una risa al reconocer en el rostro de Lisa esa expresión que ella solía poner antes de largar una bomba. – A menos, claro, que quieras escuchar una conversación de chicas...

Al ver el cambio abrupto de expresión en el rostro de Rick Hunter, Claudia reflexionó que, fuera lo que fuera, debía haber algo en la psiquis masculina que hacía que la frase "conversación de chicas" actuara en los hombres como agua bendita arrojada a alguien poseído por un demonio...

Y Rick Hunter no la decepcionó, ya que tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Lisa –despertando en Claudia la profunda envidia y nostalgia de saber que no tendría más de esos–, comenzó una abrupta retirada que lo llevó a la puerta de la habitación en menos de cinco segundos.

– Vuelvo en un rato... cualquier cosa sabes cómo ubicarme – le dijo Rick antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

– Pásala bien y mándale mi cariño a Max – contestó Lisa, sonriéndole con ternura. – Nos vemos, amor...

En cuanto Rick dejó la habitación y la puerta se cerró, las dos amigas se lanzaron de inmediato a su conversación, y fue Claudia la que empezó apelando a su mejor tono conspirativo, lo que Lisa entendió como señal de que el tema de conversación sería precisamente el piloto que acababa de eyectarse de la habitación en la que estaban.

– ¿Cómo se está portando?

Si la mirada enternecida de Lisa y el rubor en sus mejillas no fueron suficiente respuesta para Claudia, las siguientes palabras bastaron para pintarle el cuadro completo:

– Es un amor...

– Vaya, – sonrió Claudia con su mejor aspecto maternal. – Eso significa tantas cosas...

– Ni te imaginas; prácticamente no se ha movido de mi lado desde que llegué aquí.

La sola imagen de Rick Hunter pasando los últimos seis días en esa habitación fue suficiente para que Claudia entrara a reír... además, claro, de la expresión de enamorada perdida que veía en Lisa.

– Perrito guardián hasta el final.

– ¡Claudia! – exclamó Lisa, un tanto ofendida por esa calificación.

– Si se comporta como perro y te pone esas caritas de perro sin dueño, pues podría decirse que es un perro, ¿no? – retrucó su amiga con una lógica que Lisa Hayes no podía discutir.

Aunque sí podía hacer que esa afirmación de Claudia jugara a su favor...

– Es _mi_ perrito – dijo Lisa con la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde Rick acababa de irse... con tal ternura que Claudia simplemente estalló en una carcajada.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la enfermera Lovett, quien pasaba por la habitación en una de sus rondas, observando todo con una minuciosidad tal que Lisa no pudo evitar preguntarse si se debía a alguna obsesión por asegurarse de que Rick no hubiera arruinado algo al asumir su trabajo de enfermera, aunque más no fuera haciéndose cargo de la ahora desactivada máquina de alimentación intravenosa.

Tras dejar todo en condiciones y verificar que la paciente continuara en buen estado, la enfermera Lovett se retiró, dejando libres a Lisa y Claudia para continuar con su conversación.

– A veces no entiendo cómo consiguió tanto tiempo libre para pasarlo junto a mí... – preguntó Lisa, jugando distraídamente con un bolígrafo que Rick había dejado por ahí.

– ¿Te quejas de eso?

– Jamás... – le aseguró Lisa, disipando la mirada de confusión de Claudia. – Es sólo que me preocupa que pueda estar perdiendo tiempo de vuelo.

Por unos segundos, Lisa creyó ver en Claudia esa expresión tan típica de ella que esbozaba cada vez que creía que alguien le estaba tomando el pelo, y llegó a temer alguna reprimenda verbal que no sabía por qué podía venir... pero antes de que estallara la tormenta, el semblante de Claudia cambió a algo más comprensivo y tierno... haciendo que Lisa se sintiera aún más confundida de lo que estaba.

– ¿No te dijo nada? – preguntó Claudia con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Decirme qué?

Claudia se acomodó en el sofá, y tras pensar un rato simplemente comenzó:

– Lisa... no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto pero...

– ¡No me asustes y dímelo ya! – la interrumpió Lisa con una exclamación de ansiedad que Claudia no había visto venir.

"_Bueno, que diablos..._" se dijo Claudia antes de largar la noticia... una noticia que no podía creer que Lisa fuera la única persona de la nave que a esas alturas no conociera.

– Rick está suspendido oficialmente del servicio activo.

Lisa la miró con incredulidad, abriendo bien grandes los ojos como si no pudiera comprender los conceptos que iban en esa frase:

– ¡¿Qué?! – balbuceó, sacudiendo la cabeza como para despertar de una posible pesadilla. – ¿Qué pasó?

– Insubordinación y obstrucción de operaciones militares. Tuvo una discusión muy dura con el almirante Gloval en la red táctica – comenzó a explicar Claudia, rememorando los detalles de ese día. – Y bueno... digamos que alteró los ánimos en la Central en momentos en que no tendrían que haber estado alterados en lo más mínimo...

– ¿Por qué diablos estuvo discutiendo con el almirante?

"_Lisa, Lisa, Lisa... cuando te enteres, te querrás morir_" pensó Claudia, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la ternura que seguramente vería en la mirada de su amiga en cuanto le explicara lo acontecido...

– Quería ir a rescatarte... – explicó con voz suave – y el almirante le negó el permiso diciendo que su misión en ese momento tenía prioridad.

– ¿Que hizo qué?

No pudo decir más... sencillamente no hubo forma de que Lisa dijera una sola palabra mientras procesaba la enormidad de lo que Claudia le había dicho en tan corta frase. Su corazón se estremeció y se sintió increíblemente feliz... increíblemente alegre al saber que Rick literalmente había puesto su carrera en juego por ella... y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizás ese piloto la amara más de lo que él llegaba a demostrarle.

Había desafiado sus órdenes... por ella. Había discutido con el almirante Gloval... por ella. Había puesto su carrera en jaque... por ella.

Jamás sabría cómo evitó romper en lágrimas de felicidad en ese momento... aunque no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa gigantesca y que sus ojos se humedecieran. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Claudia no lo notara, aunque ella sabía bien que era un gesto inútil... y que su mejor amiga sabía bien lo que el saber eso había despertado en Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Hizo eso? ¿De veras lo hizo?

– De veras lo hizo – asintió Claudia con una enorme sonrisa. – En cuando supo que tu vuelo había sido atacado, lo primero que hizo fue pedir permiso para ir a rescatarte... y cuando Gloval le dijo que no, simplemente enloqueció... todo lo que quería era ir a tu lado y ayudarte.

Lisa simplemente sonrió, tratando de imaginarse la escena... e inevitablemente recordando todas aquellas veces en que él la rescató; la Base Sara... la nave insignia de Breetai... durante su viaje para proponer negociaciones de paz... aquel rescate monumental en los restos infernales de la Base Alaska... y pensar que una vez más lo iba a hacer, que una vez más iba a desafiar órdenes y peligros para ir por ella... fue más de lo que podía concebir.

– Y después – prosiguió Claudia, hablando con un tono maternal y suave mientras veía la mirada de felicidad de su amiga – después pasó días en este camarote, cuidándote mientras estabas inconsciente. No se movió de aquí, excepto cuando había alguien más que pudiera cuidarte, negándose a irse cuando le ofrecíamos quedarnos y relevarnos... y de cualquier manera dudo que hubiera pasado más de una hora lejos de ti.

Lisa seguía sin poder decir nada... aunque su mirada lo decía todo.

– De todas formas, dudo que hubiera podido irse a algún lado cuando vine a visitarte la tarde del ataque – continuó su amiga, riendo suavemente con los recuerdos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Le pasó algo más?

– Nada malo... aunque estaba tan mareado que no sé cómo lograba mantenerse en pie.

– ¿Mareado? – preguntó otra vez Lisa, sin entender a qué se refería su amiga.

– Por la donación de sangre.

Lisa la miraba sin entender de qué diablos estaba hablando, y Claudia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas al pensar que justamente ella, de entre toda la nave, desconocía todo lo que su piloto había estado haciendo por ella desde el instante funesto en que tuvo lugar el ataque.

– Lisa... Rick donó sangre para que te hicieran una transfusión... y a juzgar por el mareo y la palidez que traía cuando lo vi esa tarde, debió haber donado mucha sangre.

Probablemente Claudia dijera alguna cosa más luego de terminar la explicación, pero Lisa estaba demasiado elevada en las nubes y eufórica de amor como para prestarle atención. Cada vez que creía que Rick había llegado al límite de la galantería y de su capacidad de sacrificarse por ella, siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderla, pero esto... esto era sencillamente demasiado para absorber.

Había pasado los últimos seis días a su lado, sin nada más que hacer excepto cuidarla... había desafiado órdenes oficiales y discutido furiosamente con un almirante con tal de ir a rescatarla... e incluso había donado de su propia sangre para ayudarla... sencillamente era demasiado.

Casi de la nada, ella sintió un calorcito que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que la hacía estremecerse de felicidad... un calorcito que ella quería atribuir a la sangre que él le había dado para que pudiera seguir adelante, y la sola idea de que por sus venas estuviera corriendo la sangre de Rick la hizo conmoverse y sentirse amada hasta lo indescriptible.

A Claudia Grant sólo le bastó ver la mirada de puro amor en los ojos de Lisa para saber que ella no iba a dar cuartel ni respiro en cuanto Rick Hunter volviera a esa habitación...

– Lisa… después de estos días, espero que tengas una ligera idea de hasta qué punto te ama ese cabeza dura... y te aseguro que si todavía te quedan dudas, tendré que quitártelas a golpes.

* * *

Para cuando Rick regresó a la habitación, ya hacía rato que Claudia se había ido, y al ver a Lisa sola, mirándolo entrar mientras permanecía sentada en su cama de hospital, con una revista sobre las piernas, Rick se reprendió en silencio por haberse ido y exponerla a quedarse sola aunque más no fuera un minuto. No importaba lo bien que le había venido un breve cambio de aires y la posibilidad de ponerse al tanto, vía Max, de la actualidad del Grupo Aéreo; eso no valía la pena de dejar a Lisa Hayes sola en una habitación de hospital.

Había sido un rato refrescante para Rick, que sirvió entre otras cosas para calmar sus inquietudes sobre el estado actual del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1. Aparentemente, por lo que Max le decía, el comandante Shamkhani estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de mantenerle la silla caliente al suspendido Líder Skull, pero eso provocaba una sensación de deshonra para el Skull, cuyos miembros veían que por primera vez desde la entrada en servicio de la fortaleza espacial, el Comandante del Grupo Aéreo pertenecía a otro escuadrón que no fuera el de la calavera y las tibias. De manera inversa, señalaba Max, los muchachos del Escuadrón Scimitar estaban con el ánimo por las nubes, bien orgullosos y gallitos de que su líder mandara a todos los escuadrones de combate, aunque más no fuera de manera provisoria.

Pero nada de eso importaba para Rick, porque ya estaba de vuelta en esa habitación junto a ella.

Desde el momento en que entró a la habitación, Rick notó algo extraño en Lisa. No era nada que pareciera malo o peligroso, y no daba señales de haber pasado por alguna clase de inconvenientes médicos en su ausencia. Pero había algo más en su mirada... algo en esos ojos verdes que para Rick era sencillamente inescrutable.

– ¿Todo bien, amor? – le preguntó, deseoso de romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en esa habitación.

Ella sonrió, y la sonrisa fue deslumbrante.

– Todo bien, amor... – le respondió ella, dejando que la sonrisa permaneciera allí mientras su corazón se estremecía de sólo verlo, ahora que sabía todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Esa sonrisa y esa respuesta tranquilizaron a Rick, quitándole cualquier sensación de culpa que pudiera llegar a albergar. Dejando sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa con comida que había comprado para el "té", Rick continuó caminando hacia lo que Lisa jocosamente llamaba "su puesto de batalla"... el sofá desde donde se quedaba contemplándola y cuidándola durante horas.

Pero para Lisa eso no resultaba suficiente.

– Ven para acá – le dijo a Rick en un tono muy similar al que ella usaba para las órdenes en la red táctica.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ven para acá – repitió ella el pedido, esta vez de manera más insistente aunque misteriosa... picando la curiosidad del piloto de una manera irresistible.

Ella podía estar hospitalizada, podía estar confinada a esa cama de hospital y dudosamente pudiera permanecer en pie por sí misma durante mucho tiempo en las condiciones en las que estaba, pero seguía conservando ese don de mando que siempre había tenido... y a juzgar por el brillo en su mirada, esa era una orden cuya desobediencia la comandante Elizabeth Hayes no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Además, juzgó Rick, "_se ve tan hermosa..._"

Rick no tardó en arrastrar una silla hasta colocarla junto a la cama de Lisa, sentándose en ella sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de ella, perdiéndose en su profundidad como si recién los hubiera descubierto por primera vez... aunque para Lisa eso seguía sin ser suficiente.

– Acércate – le ordenó.

Otra orden que Rick jamás osaría discutir.

Y en cuanto llegó a una distancia razonable, los brazos de Lisa se lanzaron en un intempestivo ataque para rodear al piloto por la espalda, sin encontrar alguna clase de obstáculo por parte de Rick. Tras encontrar un buen lugar donde apoyar sus manos, Lisa simplemente atrajo a Rick hacia ella, deteniéndose sólo un minuto... y haciendo que el corazón del piloto se paralizara del hambre y pasión que podía ver en los ojos de Lisa...

Ese instante no habrá durado más de un segundo, pero ellos bien podrían haber jurado que fue eterno.

Y mientras Rick Hunter sentía que se hundía en el mar esmeralda de la mirada de Lisa, ella comenzó a hablar, en una voz susurrante y cargada de cariño que por poco hizo que Rick se desmoronara de la emoción.

– Richard Hunter – dijo ella, con sus labios a meros centímetros de los de él. – ¿Tienes acaso alguna remota idea de cuánto te amo?

A Rick le bastó negar levemente con la cabeza para que ella hiciera una leve y sugerente sonrisa que acabó por hechizarlo completamente.

– Permíteme darte una muestra... – susurró ella, ya con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios apenas encontrándose con los de él...

El beso que Lisa le dio en ese momento actuó como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Rick, estremeciéndolo de la cabeza a los pies y haciéndole perder la razón en medio de una tormenta de sensaciones que se confundían... sensaciones que iban desde la suavidad de los labios de ella hasta la pasión que los dos ponían en ese beso, como si ambos estuvieran compitiendo por ver quién estaba más enamorado del otro... y siempre dispuestos a ir más lejos con la muestra.

Pero lo que Rick Hunter no sabía era que, en lo que a Lisa Hayes concernía, ese beso era una pálida muestra de lo que sentía por él...

**

* * *

**

Domingo 25 de septiembre de 2011

– Muuuuuy bien...

Ya hacía diez minutos que el doctor Martti Kinnunen leía los resultados de la última serie de análisis efectuados sobre Lisa Hayes; diez minutos que el doctor había pasado leyendo y releyendo cada punto del informe, aparentemente sin prestar atención a los dos jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos alguna idea sobre lo que terminaría por indicarles que hicieran.

– ¿Muy bien qué, doctor? – lanzó Rick, ya cansado de esperar alguna señal de vida de parte del médico.

– ¿No tiene paciencia, comandante Hunter? – preguntó el médico, con una expresión de extrañeza que le hizo pensar a Rick que estaba siendo objeto de una concienzuda y deliberada tomada de pelo.

– No, doctor Kinnunen, no la tengo... ¿así que por qué no me dice de una vez lo que quiere decir?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el médico simplemente dio vuelta las páginas hasta llegar a la última página del reporte... aquella que detallaba las conclusiones y recomendaciones.

– Ya que insiste...

Ahora era Lisa la que clavaba sus ojos con impaciencia en la figura impasible del facultativo médico, conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas y obligándose a tener en cuenta que de él dependía que saliera o no de esa habitación de hospital... con lo que convenía a sus intereses que Martti Kinnunen continuara con vida.

Por más difícil que se le hiciera contener esas ganas.

– Comandante Hayes – proclamó el médico tras dar una última leída a las conclusiones. – A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para darle rienda suelta al sádico que como buen médico llevo dentro, leyendo estos análisis no encuentro ninguna razón para que usted siga ocupando esta habitación.

– ¿Eso significa que...?

Antes de que terminara la frase, Kinnunen ya había levantado un dedo admonitorio al cielo, deteniendo en seco a Lisa.

– No crea que la estoy dejando libre, comandante Hayes – le aseguró el médico con una franqueza tal que descorazonó a Lisa, que segundos atrás se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de desentenderse por completo del tratamiento médico. – Simplemente la estoy dando de alta de la internación, pero tendrá que continuar haciendo reposo en su habitación... hasta que haya pasado el plazo que figura en esta orden de internación.

Plazo de reposo que, recordaba ella con amargura, duraba aproximadamente un mes a partir del día del accidente... un mes que debería pasar en su camarote lejos del trabajo y sin hacer absolutamente nada que implicara esfuerzo...

– Y bajo estricta supervisión, debo agregar – continuó Kinnunen.

Fue entonces que Lisa volteó para encontrarse con el rostro travieso de Rick, que la miraba con tal cariño que ella recordó de pronto por qué el prospecto de pasar otros veinte días sin hacer nada se había vuelto más interesante para ella que lo que había sido en un comienzo...

– Y dado que no puedo pasar todo el día ocupándome exclusivamente de usted, supongo que puedo seguir delegando esa tarea en el teniente comandante Hunter, tal como lo he estado haciendo durante estos últimos diez días.

– ¿Qué te parece, amor? Voy a seguir siendo tu enfermero – le aseguró Rick, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole a su novia para remarcar la idea... lo que provocó en Lisa una sincera carcajada que enterneció a su piloto.

Sin embargo, quien no había quedado enternecido en lo más mínimo era el doctor Kinnunen, que acababa de ver la escena con su mejor rostro médico de poker, moviéndose exclusivamente para tomar una hoja de su anotador y darle una revisada final.

– Conmovedor, comandante Hunter, realmente conmovedor – murmuró para luego darle aquella hoja a Rick. – Aquí le paso la lista de medicamentos y síntomas a los que tiene que seguir atento, aunque confío en que con el paso del tiempo se van a hacer cada vez más innecesarios.

Agradeciendo esa lista con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Rick se tomó unos segundos para leerla junto a Lisa antes de preguntar:

– ¿Alguna otra cosa más, doctor?

La respuesta de Kinnunen, sin embargo, estuvo dirigida a Lisa, ignorando olímpicamente a Rick.

– Quiero verla una vez por semana para evaluar su progreso, comandante Hayes. Además va a necesitar ejercicios regulares de fisioterapia... algunas sesiones diarias para ejercitar sus músculos – le informó a Lisa, para luego preguntarle a Rick: – Por cierto, comandante Hunter ¿recibió los...?

– Acá los tengo, doctor – se apresuró a responder Rick, mostrando una serie de cuadernillos de ejercicios básicos de fisioterapia.

– Excelente – sonrió el médico, dándole otra lista más a Rick e indicándole punto por punto sus contenidos. – Aquí tiene el plan de ejercicios que organicé con el doctor Medina, del departamento de Kinesiología. Una vez por las mañanas y otra por las noches... y asegúrese de que los cumpla a rajatabla.

– Lo haré, doctor... – le aseguró Rick con esa arrogancia tan típica de él. – Cuente con ello.

– Fuera de eso – prosiguió Kinnunen con un tono abierto a innumerables interpretaciones – nada de esfuerzo físico, ¿me entendieron?

Tras mirarse con expresiones confundidas, como tratando de dilucidar si Kinnunen les había dado alguna clase de mensaje encubierto, Rick y Lisa lentamente asintieron... sintiendo en sus corazones que lo hacían muy a su pesar.

– Fuerte y claro, doctor – respondió Rick por los dos.

Algunos segundos incómodos transcurrieron en esa habitación de hospital, sin que Rick, Lisa o Kinnunen encontraran algo más con qué llenar el tiempo. Se trataba de una de esas situaciones incómodas en las que nadie deseaba estar, o que al menos deseaban que pasara rápido...

– Bueno, no tengo otra cosa más por decir... – acabó por decir Kinnunen, guardando su libreta en uno de los bolsillos del guardapolvo – salvo desearle una rápida recuperación, comandante Hayes. Sé de buenas fuentes que se la extraña en la Central de Operaciones.

La sonrisa de Lisa fue cálida y genuina, mientras le tendía la mano al médico para que se la estrechara.

– Muchas gracias, doctor.

Tras terminar de saludar a Lisa, el doctor Kinnunen extendió la mano para saludar a Rick, sin dejar pasar la ocasión de hacer un chiste a costa suya:

– Mucha suerte, comandante Hunter... tendrá mucho trabajo por delante – le dijo el médico, mirando de reojo a Lisa.

Sin contener una risita, Rick agradeció el saludo del médico y no tuvo mejor idea que darle la razón a aquel comentario

– Ya lo creo... ¡ouch! – alcanzó a decir Rick antes de que un oportuno codazo le hiciera perder el aliento.

Desde donde estaba, Lisa simplemente miraba a su novio con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, disfrutando de la humillación de Rick como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

– Al menos mis brazos siguen funcionando bien, amor – le susurró al oído, provocando en Rick una cara de incredulidad... de esas que él solía hacer antes de llegar a pensar una buena venganza por aquel último acto de agresión.

– Gracias por la demostración innecesaria – bufó Rick en cuanto pudo volver a hablar.

Ya cerca de la puerta, el doctor Kinnunen volteó una vez más para terminar de despedirse de Lisa y Rick:

– Discúlpenme si no les digo "hasta la próxima". Tengo perfectamente claro que nadie desea volver a ver a un médico.

– Lo entendemos, doctor... – le dijo Rick, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lisa. – Suerte.

Tras asentir, el doctor Kinnunen dejó la habitación, listo para continuar con sus deberes médicos mientras Lisa y Rick permanecían juntos, recorriendo con la mirada esa habitación que había sido literalmente su hogar durante los pasados diez días... y al encontrarse sus miradas cayeron en la cuenta de que habían estado prácticamente viviendo juntos por diez días completos.

Baste decir que ese pensamiento los hizo estremecerse... y unirse casi por instinto en un abrazo protector.

– Bueno, amor – le dijo Rick, hablándole al oído mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de ella. – ¿Qué dices si cargamos tus cosas y vamos a tu camarote?

– Con gusto... – le respondió Lisa, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

No tardaron mucho en juntar toda la ropa y demás objetos personales que habían estado trayendo a la habitación mientras duró la internación de Lisa, y tras recogerlos todos en un par de grandes bolsos (uno con las cosas de Rick y otro con las de Lisa), el piloto se los cargó al hombro, dándole por un instante a Lisa la impresión de hallarse junto a una mula de carga.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con todo eso, Rick?

Sin demostrar molestia alguna, Rick se limitó a flexionar el brazo como si estuviera en una competencia de fisicoculturismo, provocándole unas carcajadas a Lisa con la imagen que estaba dando.

– ¿No has visto mis músculos? – le dijo él con tono arrogante, indicando su brazo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Tanta arrogancia merecía un castigo... uno de esos que eran insufribles.

– Ando con ganas de volver a verlos, si a eso te refieres... – contestó Lisa casi en susurros, acariciando el brazo de Rick a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo y le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas hambrientas...

– Ooohh, Hayes... – se estremeció Rick ante el asalto inesperado de Lisa. – Mucho cuidado con lo que deseas...

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, Rick simplemente la besó, primero en la frente y luego en los labios, antes de extender su brazo en dirección de Lisa.

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella, extrañada ante ese gesto tan raro.

– Poniendo el brazo para que te sujetes – le respondió Rick con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y para qué querría sujetarme de tu brazo?

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo tierna y cariñosa... y cada palabra que decía le provocaba tiernos escalofríos a Lisa en todo su ser, como si pudiera sentir el cariño rozando su piel.

– Para que puedas caminar sosteniéndote en mí... – le contestó él. – No quisiera que te caigas.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Lisa tomó el brazo de Rick, agradeciendo por dentro que él llevara dentro tanta caballerosidad y que estuviera tan dispuesto a cuidarla y protegerla... sin dar crédito de que hubiera alguien en el mundo que la quisiera tanto y que siempre encontrara nuevas maneras de demostrárselo.

– ¿Te dije alguna vez lo loca que me vuelves cuando te pones caballeroso? – le dijo ella al oído, remarcando esas palabras con un juguetón mordisqueo de la oreja de Rick.

– Si lo hago más seguido... ¿me lo dirás más veces?

La risa que ella hizo ante ese comentario bastaba para hacer que todos esos días en el hospital valieran la pena para Rick.

– Camina, piloto – le indicó ella, señalando en dirección de la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Aquel golpe doloroso contra el asiento del transporte la hizo sentir primero un dolor espantoso, un dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y prometía hacerse insoportable hasta que de pronto despertó, y mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad tras un breve instante de confusión, su mente comprendió por fin en que todo había sido una pesadilla... nada más que una horrenda pesadilla.

En su estado de confusión, Lisa tardó en reconocer que estaba en su propio camarote... luego de días de internación, ella esperaba encontrarse con la habitación de hospital donde había pasado su convalecencia. Sintiendo algo mojado en su frente, ella pasó el brazo para secarse, reparando en que aquella pesadilla la había hecho sudar en sueños... sin dudas a consecuencia de los eventos espantosos que habían turbado su descanso.

Su pecho todavía subía y bajaba, y su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado, lo que la hizo inhalar y exhalar lentamente en un intento de recobrar el aliento y tranquilizarse, mientras se repetía en silencio que sólo había sido un sueño...

Por lo menos estaba en su propio camarote, segura y resguardada, ya libre del instrumental médico... aunque en un acto reflejo buscó a tientas el botón que la comunicaba directamente con la enfermera de guardia, reprendiéndose luego por ese momentáneo acto de pánico.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, observando cada detalle como si fuera la primera vez que posaba sus ojos en el lugar, buscando el reaseguro de lo familiar para exorcizar el miedo que le había provocado ese mal sueño. Todas sus cosas estaban donde tenían que estar... todos los recuerdos que ella guardaba y que había atesorado en su vida... todo estaba donde tenía que estar...

Y junto a su litera, despatarrado en el sofá que había llevado allí y apenas recubierto por una frazada, Rick continuaba durmiendo en paz, completamente ajeno a todo lo que le pasaba a Lisa, con una tonta media sonrisa en el rostro.

– Rick... – murmuró ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la figura dormida del hombre al que amaba...

Todavía seguía allí, junto a ella, durmiendo sobre el sofá a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no tendría problemas en que durmieran juntos en la litera... y a Lisa todavía le despertaba una leve sonrisa el que Rick se hubiera rehusado "para que no te aplaste un brazo por accidente", pero trayendo el sofá al dormitorio para no perderla de vista ni siquiera un segundo...

Había días en la vida de la comandante Lisa Hayes en que no podía creer que las cosas que le ocurrían fueran parte de la realidad y no de alguna clase de sueño o ilusión optimista. Sencillamente no podía concebir que hubiera una persona en el mundo para la que ella significara literalmente todo... que la amara como lo hacía él, que la cuidara con la dedicación y paciencia con que lo hacía él...

Ella siempre había pasado sola sus períodos de convalecencia, siempre se había cuidado sola, recurriendo a los médicos cuando estaba fuera del alcance de su autosuficiencia. Las convalecencias eran para ella largos días de soledad en compañía de los libros y de su propia tristeza, los tratamientos médicos eran cosas que ella sola debía aplicarse... no podía ser que ella se viera ahora cuidada y atendida por un hombre como Rick, no podía ser que ella creyera que esos días, a pesar de sus heridas, eran de los más felices que alguna vez hubiera tenido...

Sentirse querida y cuidada... y no sentirse sola... por más que pasara el tiempo, ella jamás dejaba de maravillarse de eso.

Lisa creía haber tenido una vaga idea de lo que Rick sentía por ella, pero los eventos de los últimos días le habían demostrado que esa vaga idea no se acercaba ni remotamente al amor que él le demostraba con todos los gestos que había tenido para con ella. No solamente se había quedado a cuidarla, sino que se había tomado el trabajo de aprender todo lo que pudiera con tal de darle mejores cuidados, había cocinado para ella en cuanto dejaron el hospital por el camarote... había pensado solamente en ir a buscarla ni bien se enteró del ataque... había desafiado al almirante Gloval al serle negado el permiso... había enfrentado y aceptado una suspensión del servicio... y todo por ella.

Había demostrado que quería sacrificarlo todo por ella... y aún era feliz.

¿Era posible en su vida que alguien la amara como lo hacía él? Sencillamente no podía ser, tenía que ser algo falso, tenía que ser solamente un sueño...

Cerró los ojos, creyendo firmemente que al abrirlos todo volvería a como tenía que ser... a la vida solitaria que ella conocía de sobra.

Y cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fue a Rick, que continuaba durmiendo en el sofá, ignorante de las cavilaciones de su novia y sin ser capaz de notar el amor puro con el que ella lo estaba mirando...

Era real... después de todo lo que había pasado, era real... Rick Hunter la amaba y estaba dando todo por ella... todo para hacerla sentir bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Lisa, primero una, luego otra y otra más después, para finalmente romper en un llanto de felicidad que la hacía temblar de emoción... queriendo llorar aún más al notar la sonrisa que Rick llevaba en sus labios... esa sonrisa que sólo veía en él luego de que se besaran y acariciaran...

Era real...

A las lágrimas le siguieron sollozos entrecortados, que bien pudieran ser palabras o simples sonidos ininteligibles... Las lágrimas nublaban la mirada de Lisa, impidiéndole ver con claridad a Rick pero aún distinguiéndolo en donde permanecía durmiendo... tan pacífico y tranquilo, tan calmo a pesar de todo... y tan enamorado de ella como para no dejarla sola ni siquiera un sólo segundo.

El llanto se hizo más intenso y los temblores más frenéticos, hasta el punto en que la orgullosa comandante Hayes simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, recostando la cabeza en la almohada y sollozando de pura felicidad mientras sus lágrimas bañaban todo lo que encontraban.

En medio de sus sollozos, ella escuchó un sonido junto a ella... tal vez fueran palabras, pero no podía distinguirlas, no podía reconocerlas, no podía siquiera oírlas bien con el sonido de su propio llanto...

Hasta que una palabra bien clara y fuerte se hizo escuchar:

– ¡Lisa!

Dándose vuelta súbitamente, notando primero que las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas, Lisa se encontró con el rostro semidormido de Rick, que estaba inclinado sobre ella y mirándola con evidente preocupación... y fue entonces que Lisa cayó en la cuenta de que su llanto debió haberlo despertado...

Daba hasta su posibilidad de dormir por hacerla sentir bien... ¿cómo podía haber alguien que la amara así?

– ¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Pasó algo malo? – le preguntaba él con insistencia, acariciando su brazo y deteniéndose sólo cuando su mano llegó a la mejilla de Lisa.

– No... – le aseguraba ella, sin lograr disuadir a Rick o convencerlo de lo contrario.

– Dímelo, no tienes que preocuparte...

– En serio... – le contestó Lisa, con tonos entrecortados por el llanto. – No pasó... nada malo...

La mano de Rick comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Lisa, mientras él le besaba la frente con infinita ternura, arrancándole una sonrisa en medio de tantas lágrimas... una sonrisa que para él valía lo que todo el oro del mundo.

– Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? – volvió a preguntar Rick con suavidad, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones castaños de Lisa.

– Es que... – comenzó a responder Lisa en cuanto el aliento volvió a su cuerpo, pero de golpe perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir, apenas atinando a sonreír con timidez.

– Anda, vamos... dímelo – insistió Rick, aunque luego la insistencia cedió paso a la travesura. – O si no quieres decírmelo a mí...

Dejando momentáneamente a Lisa, Rick fue a una de las mesas del dormitorio, mientras ella lo observaba, momentáneamente intrigada por lo que él fuera a hacer... como sólo él lograba intrigarla, con ese aire aniñado de ternura que él le imprimía a todo.

– Puedes decírselo a él... – continuó Rick, ya nuevamente junto a Lisa... y sosteniendo a un pequeño mono de peluche cuya sonrisa bastó para arrancarle a Lisa una suave carcajada, mientras Rick apoyaba al muñeco en la cama, junto a ella.

– ¡Tonto! – lanzó ella en medio de las risas, recibiendo como recompensa un beso en la mejilla y más caricias por todo el cuerpo.

– Seré tonto, pero soy tu tonto... – le aseguró Rick antes de darle un beso tierno, inocente y prolongado en los labios, sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas de Lisa en sus propios labios y creyendo que se consumiría en el cariño puro que podía sentir en ella...

Ella sólo quería derretirse en ese instante... nada más le importaba en el mundo, y finalmente se sintió capaz de decirle a Rick el porqué de su llanto.

– Lloraba... estoy tan feliz... no puedo creer... que tú estés haciendo todo esto por mí... que yo...

Al no escuchar una sola respuesta por parte de Rick, ella temió haberlo asustado o intimidado, y por más que ella quisiera levantar la mirada para ver cómo estaba él, no se atrevió a hacerlo...

Y de pronto, sintió que él volvía a besarla en los labios, esta vez con más urgencia y pasión, como si hubiera encontrado una manera placentera y escueta de responderle... una que la estaba llevando rápidamente a la locura absoluta.

– ¿Tonta, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Te amo, y esa es toda la razón que necesito...

Otra vez la besó, pero esta vez el beso fue algo más largo e intenso, era una invitación de él a que ella probara en carne propia hasta qué punto la amaba... hasta qué punto la deseaba, y esa era una invitación que Lisa Hayes no iba a rechazar en lo más mínimo.

Era un sueño hecho realidad para ella... tenerlo a él junto a ella y besándola de la forma en que lo hacía, cuidándola como la cuidaba, era algo tan maravilloso y extraño para Lisa el sentirse amada que no quería perderse ni siquiera un segundo de eso... no quería dejarlo escapar, no quería que eso se esfumara... necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella, lo necesitaba a como diera lugar, o si no ella desaparecería...

Los brazos de Lisa se aferraron a la espalda de Rick como si fuera un salvavidas, y sin poner la menor resistencia él se dejó llevar por ellos hasta encontrar un lugar junto a ella en la litera, y en cuanto él se acostó, ella se acercó hasta reducir la distancia que los separaba a cero... sintiéndose mutuamente en todo el cuerpo y creyendo honestamente que esas emociones los harían estallar.

El beso no había disminuido en intensidad sino todo lo contrario, se había transformado en algo más que una muestra de cariño o amor, se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta que los iba a enloquecer irremediablemente... eran sensaciones que iban desde la suavidad de los labios hasta la urgencia de los besos... todo ello mezclado en una única y demoledora combinación que les había hecho perder noción de todo lo que existía fuera de ellos dos...

Pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Lisa, Rick la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba primero y luego se relajaba en ese abrazo, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo de Lisa, desde sus senos hasta sus pies, se estrellaba contra el suyo, produciéndole sensaciones inenarrables que le hacían perder el sentido de una manera que sólo encontraba expresión en besos cada vez más frenéticos y desesperados... a lo que ella respondía con más intensidad.

Una parte racional de la mente de Rick lo obligó a recordar que ella necesitaba reposo, y que no podía someterla a mucho stress físico... por más que solamente anhelara seguir con aquel encuentro. Fue así que, poco a poco, como si no estuviera del todo convencido de que fuera lo correcto, Rick dejó que la intensidad cediera paso a la tranquilidad, y que la pasión del beso se transformara en cariño, hasta que en vez de estar atacando los labios de Lisa, sus besos simplemente la acariciaban.

Y finalmente el beso terminó, y como si ambos hubieran despertado del sueño más placentero de sus vidas, los dos abrieron los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada irremediablemente enamorada del ser querido...

– Elizabeth Hayes – le dijo él al cabo de unos gloriosos instantes de silencio, cortando la frase solamente para darle un beso fugaz en los labios que, para renuencia de ambos duró bien poco. – ¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cuánto te amo?

Ella no dijo nada... no respondió una sola palabra. Simplemente se quedó mirando al hombre que la abrazaba y la besaba, a ese joven arrogante e insufrible que ante ella se revelaba como una persona sensible e irremediablemente cariñosa, alguien que daba todo en la vida por ella no por el cargo que ocupara o por el parentesco o relaciones que ella tuviera, sino simplemente por quién era ella...

– ¿Sabes? – le dijo él en voz baja y mirándola a los ojos en cuanto acabó de besar cada rincón de los labios de Lisa. – A pesar de que odie verte llorar, nunca había notado lo hermosos que se ven tus ojos cuando lloras... tienen un brillo especial.

– Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto... – repetía ella como una letanía, alternando los "tonto" con golpes fingidos en el brazo y cortos besitos en los labios de su piloto.

Tras reír un buen rato con ese festival de señales confusas que Lisa le estaba dando, Rick juzgó que ya era hora de volver a su sofá y dejar que ella durmiera, y con infinita tristeza comenzó a moverse para dejar esa litera... pero no acababa de pararse cuando sintió que ella le estaba tirando del brazo, como si no quisiera que se fuera.

– Lisa, tienes que dormir – le dijo él, sin hacer nada por recuperar su brazo.

– Lo sé – le aseguró ella, mirándolo con una expresión de enamorada que podría haber dejado atontado de por vida a Rick. – ¿Pero te importaría... si duermes conmigo?

– Amor, estoy acá en el sofá...

– No me refería a eso... – sonrió ella, muy divertida, a la vez que palmeaba el lugar de la litera en donde él acababa de estar acostado.

– ¿Estás segura? No quisiera lastimarte, o--

Levantándose súbitamente, Lisa puso un dedo en los labios de Rick, logrando que él dejara de hablar y que la mirara fascinado como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por si me aplastas los brazos o no, y me das un beso, piloto?

Rick no necesitaba que esa invitación se la repitieran, y tomando entre brazos a Lisa, comenzó a besarla una vez más con toda la ternura que él era capaz de poner en ese sencillo gesto... y así, entre brazos, los dos volvieron a caer en la litera, sin la menor intención de soltarse o dejarse ir, llenándose de las sensaciones que les provocaba el estar juntos; la sensación de sus pieles, el aroma de sus cuerpos y el sabor de sus bocas...

Poco a poco, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los movimientos de los dos se hacían cada vez más lentos y pausados, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Lisa simplemente se dejó arrullar por los brazos de Rick, que la hacían moverse lentamente junto a él... con un ritmo pausado que lentamente la hacía dormir y olvidar todas las preocupaciones, dejándose llevar por los susurros y besos que él le daba... hasta que finalmente se quedó completamente dormida en brazos del hombre al que amaba, sintiéndose completamente segura y protegida.

Él la siguió unos instantes después, siendo el rostro plácido y completamente dormido de Lisa lo último que vio antes de que el sueño lo reclamara para sí.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 26 de septiembre de 2011

Sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa de la Sala de Conferencias del SDF-1, los miembros del Consejo Provisional del GTU estaban a punto de dar inicio a una sesión especial, a la que habían sido convocados además los ministros del Gabinete, que ocupaban algunos lugares de esa mesa. En algunas mesas aledañas, equipos de taquígrafos se preparaban para confeccionar las minutas de aquella junta. Las expresiones de los asistentes a esa junta denotaban confusión y expectativa por lo que se iba a tratar... que por otro lado, no les había sido dicho.

Sin embargo, se sentía en el aire que sería algo grande. Era poco común que el pleno del Gabinete fuera convocado a una sesión del Consejo; por lo general, sólo participaban aquellos ministros que se ocuparan de los temas de interés particular tratados en una determinada sesión.

El hecho de que todo el Gabinete estuviera allí daba una muestra de la importancia singular de aquella sesión.

La atención de Tommy Luan, que encabezaba esa junta en su carácter simultáneo de Presidente del Consejo y del Gabinete, estaba enfocada en uno de los consejeros sentados en torno a la mesa, un hombre de edad madura cuyo rostro estaba marcado por un par de notorias cicatrices, y cuyo brazo aún mantenía la rigidez del yeso con el que estaba recubierto.

De cualquier forma, y a pesar de sus heridas, había sido imposible evitar que ese consejero se hiciera presente en la junta.

– Gusto verlo nuevamente aquí, consejero Pelletier – saludó Luan al consejero en cuestión, asegurándose de que todos los concurrentes lo escucharan e hicieran algo de silencio. – Espero que se haya recuperado de sus heridas.

– Muchas gracias, presidente... – respondió en agradecimiento el consejero Pelletier. – Ya estoy mejor, y creo que fueron suficientes días de descanso en lo que a mí respecta.

– Esas son cuestiones médicas, y yo con los médicos no discuto... – replicó Luan, levantando una mano y dejando salir su carácter bonachón en medio de la sesión.

– Completamente de acuerdo.

– Bueno, dejando al margen las bienvenidas por su regreso a este Consejo, Marcel, ¿qué le parece si damos inicio a la junta?

Pelletier asintió, y todos los presentes interpretaron correctamente las palabras de Luan: el tiempo de cháchara acababa de terminar, y venía siendo hora de discutir las cuestiones serias que hacían al gobierno diario de algo tan caótico y enloquecedor como un planeta entero en medio de la reconstrucción.

– Señores, tenemos algo muy importante que discutir hoy – anunció Luan, y si su seriedad no bastó para convencer a los asistentes, el tono ominoso con el que dijo esas palabras sí lo logró.

Los miembros del Consejo y los ministros del Gabinete permanecieron en completo silencio mientras Luan carraspeaba para indicarle a uno de sus edecanes que encendiera la pantalla principal y cargara la presentación a ser exhibida.

– Como ya hemos visto en nuestra junta de ayer, – comenzó Luan en cuanto la presentación empezó a correr – el programa de urbanización está por dar sus primeros resultados en las próximas semanas. Tomando en cuenta la situación en todos los continentes de la Tierra, estimamos que en el próximo mes podremos inaugurar un total de ciento noventa y dos ciudades, entre las que se cuenta Nueva Macross, además de recuperar otras cuarenta y seis que sufrieron daños durante el ataque Zentraedi. Y esto es sólo la primera fase del plan de urbanización.

Algunas caras de sorpresa aparecieron entre los asistentes; muchos de ellos tenían solamente idea del avance de la urbanización en las regiones de las que provenían y con las que se mantenían en contacto, pero era la primera vez que tenían las cifras a nivel global... y eso bastó para convencerlos de la importancia de aquella reunión.

Si antes había silencio, ahora no podía escucharse ni la respiración de los presentes... y hasta los taquígrafos habían quedado congelados, ya que no había ningún sonido que pudieran transcribir al papel.

– No necesito decirles que esto cambiará radicalmente el panorama al que nos enfrentamos – prosiguió Luan, satisfecho de tener la completa atención de los concurrentes. – Para empezar, nos permitirá reubicar en las nuevas ciudades a un total estimado de cuarenta y cinco millones de personas, reduciendo así las cargas en los campos de refugiados, permitiéndonos desmantelar algunos de ellos o reconvertirlos en poblados y puestos avanzados, y dando los primeros pasos para la reconstitución de una sociedad civil, con economía y servicios funcionales.

Varios consejeros comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, haciéndose comentarios por lo bajo respecto a cuestiones que les preocupaban de entre todo lo que Luan les estaba diciendo.

– Y aquí viene el problema principal – anunció Luan para recuperar la atención de todos.

Una vez más volvió el silencio a aquella sala de conferencias.

– A partir de noviembre, nuestra situación cambiará radicalmente – comenzó a explicar el Presidente. – No sólo deberemos hacer frente a las exigencias que nos impone la reconstrucción y la atención de las necesidades básicas de los refugiados, sino que también tendremos que lidiar con nuevas ciudades y los problemas asociados: calidad de los servicios públicos, desarrollo urbano, economías locales... y eventualmente, temas políticos.

La sola mención de la palabra "políticos" fue suficiente para que a muchos de los consejeros se les fuera el alma a los pies. Desde hacía meses, la idea de tener que enfrentar interminables negociaciones políticas con cada pequeño líder con pretensiones de estrellato había estado en el corazón de los temores del GTU... y las palabras del Presidente reavivaron la llama de esos temores en los consejeros del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

– El reciente caso de Denver nos impone considerar seriamente las inquietudes y preocupaciones de las ciudades antes de que se conviertan en problemas incontrolables que pongan en riesgo vidas humanas... sin ofender, Marcel – agregó Luan con una sonrisa triste.

– No hay ofensa, señor Presidente – sonrió Pelletier desde su asiento.

– En el caso de las grandes ciudades, ya hemos encontrado una solución a través de los Estatutos de Autonomía. Dmitri, ¿cuántas ciudades han aceptado los Estatutos?

Sintiendo el peso de todas las miradas, el Ministro de Asuntos Diplomáticos tardó un poco en anunciar la respuesta, ganándose un disimulado gesto de impaciencia por parte del exuberante Luan.

– Hasta la fecha, un total de once, señor Presidente, y hay negociaciones en curso con otras diecisiete.

Desde su sitio, Luan asintió y agradeció el reporte, aunque por dentro maldecía una vez más la timidez de aquel hombre por demás competente al que le había asignado el manejo de las negociaciones diplomáticas y representaciones del GTU ante los distintos gobiernos y autoridades.

– Eso resuelve el problema de las grandes ciudades, pero tenemos que considerar los problemas de las nuevas... y hacerles sentir que forman parte del GTU en lugar de ser meros sujetos de nuestras leyes y autoridades.

"_O personas sometidas a la ley marcial_" fue lo que todos pensaron pero ninguno se atrevió a decir... mucho menos el almirante Gloval, quien permaneció extrañamente silencioso durante toda aquella junta, como queriendo evitar que los militares intervinieran excesivamente en esta cuestión.

La mano del delegado civil del Comando Europeo se alzó, llamando la atención de Luan.

– ¿Sí, consejero Burckhardt?

– Podríamos ofrecer a las ciudades alguna clase de representación política ante el GTU... – comenzó a explicar el delegado pero pronto fue interrumpido por uno de sus pares.

– ¿Qué está sugiriendo, que nos manden embajadores? – cuestionó el consejero militar del Comando de Oceanía, evidentemente escéptico o cauteloso ante la propuesta formulada.

– No es lo que propongo – se apresuró a explicar el consejero Burckhardt, preparándose mentalmente para dejar caer la bomba. – Sugiero que matemos dos pájaros de un tiro, señor Presidente... y pensemos seriamente en llamar a elecciones para el Senado.

Los gritos y cuestionamientos de los consejeros no tardaron en escucharse, y tal como Burckhardt temió, la tormenta de críticas y declamaciones fue espectacularmente intensa.

– ¡¿Tan pronto?!

– Meter al mundo en un proceso electoral de esa magnitud en la situación en la que nos hallamos, sería una invitación al desastre...

– ¡Imagine lo que podría salir de semejante elección!

– ¡Podríamos estar abriendo las puertas para el caos!

– ¡CALMA!

Como por arte de magia, todos los consejeros hicieron silencio tras escuchar el cavernoso grito del pequeño Presidente del Consejo.

– Mejor así... – sonrió Luan, ya más calmado. – Consejero Burckhardt, asumo que usted tiene perfectamente en claro los riesgos a los que nos enfrentaríamos... riesgos que debatimos hace unos meses al tratar esta misma cuestión.

– Lo entiendo, señor Presidente, y mis colaboradores y yo hemos estado pensando en una forma de minimizar estos riesgos.

En su asiento, Luan sonrió y se frotó las manos, como preparándose para escuchar algo que le resultaría sumamente interesante.

– Pues estoy más que interesado en oír sus propuestas, Hans...

Con el visto bueno del Presidente, y tras toser un poco, el consejero europeo se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar su plan ante sus pares y los ministros del Gabinete. Si Burckhardt sintió en algún momento la presión de sentirse observado, jamás lo demostró.

– En primer lugar, las elecciones no tendrían lugar sino hasta dentro de cinco o seis meses. Eso debería darnos tiempo a avanzar con la reconstrucción y solucionar la mayoría de los problemas que encontremos en las nuevas ciudades, calmando así eventuales malestares de la ciudadanía...

– Me parece interesante – intervino Luan. – Prosiga.

– En segundo lugar, – continuó Burckhardt tras agradecer silenciosamente el comentario de Luan – limitaríamos las elecciones a los Estados Miembros, a las Regiones Autónomas y a aquellas otras regiones que estén lo suficientemente estables como para garantizar un gobierno ordenado y funcional a nivel local, además de asegurar un desarrollo ordenado de los comicios. Excluiríamos en principio a regiones sin centros urbanos de importancia o cuyas poblaciones se hallen en su mayoría en campos de refugiados. Los criterios para seleccionar qué regiones podrán participar de las elecciones deberán ser aprobados por este Consejo antes de formular cualquier llamado a elecciones.

Ayudaba bastante a la propuesta del consejero Burckhardt el que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida hubieran delimitado una división territorial en los días inmediatamente posteriores al bombardeo. Salvo en el caso de los Estados cuyos gobiernos nacionales habían sobrevivido al ataque, el resto de la Tierra había quedado efectivamente sin gobierno, y para organizar sus actividades, las nuevas autoridades militares habían dividido al mundo en regiones bajo la administración de los comandos militares de alcance continental.

Dichas regiones respetaban en la medida de lo posible las antiguas fronteras nacionales; las grandes naciones como Rusia, Canadá, China y los Estados Unidos habían sido divididas en varias regiones contenidas dentro de sus antiguos límites, otras como Colombia, Grecia, Austria, Nigeria y Tailandia pasaron a constituirse íntegramente en regiones, y en ciertos casos, se habían constituido regiones a partir de múltiples naciones pequeñas, como en el caso de las Guyanas, las naciones centroamericanas, los Estados balcánicos y algunas naciones del Medio Oriente.

Burckhardt detuvo la explicación al ver que la consejera civil para América del Sur levantaba la mano para hacer una pregunta:

– ¿No le parece que establecer esa clase de distinciones podría causar malestar entre las regiones que no puedan elegir senadores?

– Podemos resolverlo haciendo que este primer Senado sea estrictamente provisional, anunciando un futuro llamado a elecciones para cuando el número de regiones que cumplan los requisitos aumente, digamos, al doble del actual. Mientras tanto, podemos aceptar que las autoridades de esas regiones designen representantes ante el GTU, sin derecho a voto en el Senado pero con la posibilidad de participar en sus debates.

Las expresiones de varios de los asistentes a la reunión cambiaron de la incredulidad y escepticismo original a un contenido apoyo y aprobación de la propuesta de Burckhardt, y esas expresiones pronto se transformaron en vigorosos asentimientos que llenaron la sala.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Burckhardt hizo un llamado a silencio antes de exponer sus siguientes argumentos.

– Entiendo que puede parecer acelerado pensar en llamar a elecciones en un momento como éste, pero creo que debemos adelantarnos a los futuros problemas. Un Senado elegido por el voto ciudadano no sólo nos daría legitimidad ante la población, sino que nos permitiría enfrentar grandes decisiones para las que vamos a necesitar un importante respaldo ciudadano... y que no podrían ser implementadas sin ese respaldo.

– Se refiere a la aprobación de la inmigración Zentraedi, ¿no? – dijo el consejero militar para el Comando Eurasiático, haciendo la referencia que todos tenían en mente pero que nadie se atrevía a poner en palabras.

– Entre otras cosas – contestó Burckhardt, dejando flotar el tema en el aire.

La "cuestión Zentraedi", como se la conocía, era quizás uno de los temas más espinosos que estaban en la agenda del Consejo del GTU. Si bien desde el primer día había Zentraedi viviendo en la Tierra, la gran mayoría de ellos habían conseguido permisos de residencia limitados y sólo después de que hubieran prestado servicios en las tareas de reconstrucción. Incluso la vasta mayoría de los Zentraedi que vivían en la Tierra en ese entonces se habían agrupado en comunidades propias ubicadas a cierta distancia de las ciudades y campos de refugiados humanos; sólo unos cuantos Zentraedi micronizados vivían libremente entre los humanos en Ciudad Macross, por tratarse de la única comunidad en toda la Tierra que tenía experiencia de convivir con ellos.

Y allí radicaba el problema: lo que la inmensa mayoría de la humanidad conocía acerca de los Zentraedi era que poco más de cinco meses atrás habían aparecido de la nada en el cielo para convertir a la Tierra en cenizas y a la Humanidad en una especie en peligro de extinción. Los ánimos de los sobrevivientes del holocausto espacial no iban a ser precisamente hospitalarios para los Zentraedi. Y con eso venía asociado el tema del tamaño con el que se le permitiría a los Zentraedi formar parte de la sociedad humana: si se les exigía la micronización, se exponía a los Zentraedi a sufrir la violencia por parte de turbas iracundas, pero si se les permitía permanecer macronizados, la presencia de gigantes en las ciudades podría resultar en caos y pánico... sin mencionar el peligro constante de tener viviendo entre la población civil a gigantes de 15 metros de alto que sólo conocen la guerra como estilo de vida.

Por el momento, el GTU había logrado posponer una decisión argumentándose en la prioridad de restaurar un mínimo de orden al planeta, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando... sin mencionar que, de no lograrse una solución rápida, se corría el riesgo de alienar a los Zentraedi aliados a la Tierra, que habían peleado para la supervivencia de la Humanidad.

Todo lo cual hacía que el GTU fuera extremadamente cauteloso a la hora de discutir ese tema... y que tuviera perfecta conciencia de que sería altamente desaconsejable tomar una decisión sin alguna clase de respaldo de la ciudadanía.

– Conociéndolo, consejero Burckhardt, asumo que ya tiene un informe detallado y una presentación para acompañar esta propuesta, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Luan.

– Así es... – respondió Burckhardt antes de llamar a uno de sus asistentes e indicarle que preparara todo para una exposición de su propuesta para reconstituir la rama legislativa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Luan se volteó hacia una persona que estaba sentada en esa mesa; la única que no formaba parte del Consejo o del Gabinete.

– ¿Coincidiría con las leyes vigentes, Su Señoría?

La jueza Justine Huxley se acomodó en su asiento para responder; había tenido toda la sesión para preparar la respuesta a esa pregunta que, con sus años de experiencia, sabía mejor que nadie que llegaría.

– El anterior Gobierno de la Tierra Unida jamás sancionó una ley electoral; las elecciones para el Senado quedaban a criterio de cada Estado Miembro, siendo que el senador era un representante tanto del Estado como del gobierno de ese país.

– Entiendo. ¿Entonces no existe ningún problema legal para un llamado a elecciones?

– Técnicamente no habría ningún impedimento para convocar a elecciones, – continuó la jueza Huxley – aunque dado que casi no quedan gobiernos nacionales, deberemos dictar una ley electoral de alcance global. Y para asegurar que esta ley electoral sea verdaderamente global y justa, no deberemos hacer excepciones en su aplicación con las Regiones Autónomas o los Estados Miembros. Si vamos a elegir un Senado mundial, que se haga en todas partes bajo las mismas reglas.

Los asistentes a esa junta demostraron su acuerdo con las palabras de la presidenta de la Corte Suprema, sintiéndose aliviados de tener a la ley en su favor.

"_Al menos es legal, o puede serlo... En fin, veremos qué sale de todo esto_", dijo Luan para sus adentros, sonriendo al ver en otro lugar de la habitación cómo los asistentes del consejero Burckhardt preparaban todo para exponer ante el Consejo Provisional. En lo que a él le concernía, consideraba muy interesante saber qué tenía planeado ese consejero para superar ese difícil escollo... y los que en consecuencia le seguirían.

– Muy bien, consejero – proclamó Luan con su mejor voz de mando. – Una vez que escuchemos la presentación, procederemos entonces a someter su propuesta a votación...

**

* * *

**

Martes 27 de septiembre de 2011

– ¿Todavía te duele?

El rostro de Lisa, contorsionado en una mueca de dolor, y sus gemidos ahogados, debió ser suficiente respuesta para la pregunta de Rick, y casi al instante él se dio cuenta de que había preguntado una obviedad.

– Algo... – alcanzó a decir ella, mientras se frotaba la pierna insistentemente para tratar de calmar el dolor.

– Te dije que no te esforzaras tanto – la reprendió Rick, logrando que ella le devolviera una mirada asesina.

– Gracias, pero tu consejo llegó diez segundos tarde.

Había algo en la expresión de Lisa, algo en la manera en que miraba a Rick cuando estaba enojada con él, que al suspendido piloto de combate se le hacía irresistiblemente encantadora, al punto de que le despertaba ganas de provocarla aún más... eso solía hacer que el beso con que él la sorprendía después fuera algo de otro mundo.

– Te lo dije antes de que empezaras.

Ella simplemente lo fulminó con una mirada que por poco logra que él se le abalanzara encima para besarla... de no ser porque ella aún estaba tratando de calmar el dolor que le había provocado una sesión de ejercicios en la que se había esforzado demasiado.

Los ejercicios de fisioterapia habían sido, hasta ese momento, un éxito rotundo; Lisa había reaccionado muy bien al tratamiento, y la visita que hicieron al doctor Medina esa misma mañana sólo les había confirmado el éxito que habían alcanzado. Desafortunadamente, para la siguiente sesión los dos se dejaron llevar por las ganas de seguir más allá de lo que habían recomendado los médicos... y los músculos de la pierna de Lisa rápidamente hicieron conocer su desacuerdo.

– ¿Todavía tienes algo de ese ungüento? – le preguntó ella, sin dejar de hacer muecas de dolor.

Sonriendo, Rick sostuvo en alto un frasco repleto de ungüento analgésico, y al verlo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Lisa desapareció, dejando en su lugar una sonrisa de inminente satisfacción.

– Listo y a las órdenes, comandante Hayes.

– ¿Qué esperas entonces? – le indicó ella arqueando una ceja, como si lo único que le importara era saber por qué Rick aún no le estaba pasando el bendito ungüento.

Sin que tuviera que repetir la orden, Lisa miró cómo Rick abría el frasco y se llenaba la mano con la crema, listo para aplicarlo en cuanto ella lo dispusiera. Casi al instante, Lisa se levantó el pantalón de ejercicio hasta dejar al descubierto la pierna adolorida, y entonces, con sumo cuidado, Rick comenzó a pasar sus manos por la pierna de Lisa, acariciándola mientras pasaba el ungüento por las zonas donde el dolor era más intenso.

Lisa no hubiera podido decir qué era lo que le provocaba esos escalofríos tan intensos; si el frío de aquella crema al contacto con su piel, o los suaves movimientos de la mano de Rick recorriendo cada centímetro de su pierna con cuidado exquisito. De cualquier forma, no le importaba, ya que en ese momento, embargada de placer como estaba, ella dudosamente hubiera podido dedicar algo de tiempo a una cuestión tan trivial como esa... todo lo que le importaba era dejarse arrullar

– ¿Mejor? – le susurró Rick mientras sus manos continuaban subiendo y bajando, aplicando la crema por toda la pierna de Lisa y volviéndola completamente loca al mismo tiempo.

– Sí... – murmuró ella con voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, dejándose acariciar y envolver por esas sensaciones. – Muchas gracias.

Pero no era solamente Lisa la que se estaba volviendo rápidamente loca de placer; el propio Rick estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada segundo que sus dedos pasaban tocando la pierna de Lisa y recorriéndola, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos y la suavidad de su piel... y todo eso, sumado al frío de esa crema analgésica, se mezclaba en su cabeza en un cóctel explosivo que amenazaba con hacer que no respondiera de sí.

Según las instrucciones, el ungüento debía aplicarse en la zona de dolor durante unos dos minutos... sólo que, perdidos como estaban, Rick pasó alrededor de diez minutos frotando la pierna de Lisa. No era que él no supiera las instrucciones de aplicación, sino que, como él razonaba, debía hacerlo hasta que ella se sintiera del todo bien, y cada vez que amagaba con quitar sus manos, ella dejaba salir un gruñido de desacuerdo que lo convencía rápidamente de seguir con el tratamiento.

Después de todo, no se trataba de algo molesto.

Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos, y el brillo hambriento que él pudo ver en ellos, sumado a la sonrisa de completa satisfacción que él veía en sus labios, lo atontaron lo suficiente como para que dejara de acariciarle la pierna... ya que era eso lo que había estado haciendo, más que simplemente aplicar un ungüento.

– ¿Vamos de vuelta? – ofreció él, tanto para romper el silencio como para dejar de pensar en lanzarse sobre ella... por más que esos ojos verdes lo invitaran a hacerlo.

– ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó ella un tanto confundida... y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, molesta porque él hubiera dejado de recorrerle la pierna.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen, si te caes del caballo...

– Está bien, está bien... – contestó ella, poniendo sus piernas en posición para una sesión de abdominales, pensando que de cualquier manera ella ganaría; si le volvía a doler, bueno... aún quedaba ungüento en ese frasco.

– Muy bien, cuando tú quieras... – le indicó Rick, colocándose en la colchoneta para sostener los pies y rodillas de Lisa. – Yo te sostengo.

Y que Rick la sostuviera era algo bueno, juzgó Lisa mientras se levantaba para hacer el primer abdominal, porque a ella poco le faltaba para dejarse caer sobre él.

– Uno... dos... tres... – contaba Rick con cada abdominal de Lisa.

Por su parte, Lisa se concentraba en seguir adelante y hacer el mejor esfuerzo posible... lo que fuera necesario para distraerla del hambre voraz que ella estaba sintiendo por él en ese instante; un hambre que había ido en aumento constante e imparable desde el día en que los dos llegaron a ese camarote, libres ya de la vigilancia implacable del doctor Kinnunen y la enfermera Lovett.

Estando los dos solos allí, y Rick cuidándola de la manera en que lo hacía, era cada vez más difícil para Lisa el quitarse de la cabeza ciertas ideas que la habían estado acosando. Y por más que lo lograra, esas ideas siempre volvían en sus sueños...

– Ocho... nueve... diez... – continuó contando Rick, y en cuanto Lisa terminó de hacer el décimo abdominal, él simplemente lanzó sus brazos detrás de ella y la besó apasionadamente, con tanta fuerza que ella se derritió en sus brazos como hielo al sol, cerrando los ojos mientras los labios de él la llevaban a las nubes.

"_¡¡Dios, Rick, si sigues así no respondo de mí!!_" gritaba ella en su interior a cada segundo que los labios de Rick la hacían suya.

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? – atinó a preguntar Lisa en cuanto recobró el aliento... un par de segundos después de terminar el beso.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rick, ella no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que perderse en esos intensos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración.

– ¿Necesitas preguntar? – susurró él contra sus labios, dándole un corto beso antes de que ella retomara los abdominales.

Lisa estaba decididamente resuelta a no dejarse derrotar por el cansancio y el dolor... ella seguiría adelante y completaría esa serie, y si para eso tenía que seguir aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le clamara piedad, pues lo haría. No iba a dejar que algo tan tonto como el agotamiento la detuviera.

– Veintisiete... veintiocho... – seguía contando Rick, aunque para ese momento cada número era un grito de aliento.

Un poco más...

– Veintinueve...

Ya casi... ya casi...

– ¡Y treinta! – exclamó Rick, soltando a Lisa y levantando un puño al aire en señal de victoria antes de lanzarse a abrazarla. – ¡Felicitaciones, preciosa! ¡Lo lograste!

– Ouch... – gruñó ella, por más que ese abrazo le tapara todo el dolor.

– ¿Qué se siente triunfar?

– Duele como no te imaginas... – le dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la espalda y gruñendo a cada segundo

– Creo que ya te hemos torturado lo suficiente – resolvió Rick mientras se ponía de pie, señalándole la litera. – Siéntate allí, te traigo algo para tomar.

– Que sea fresco...

– Ajá... – dijo él, ya camino a la cocineta.

– Bien fresco... – repitió ella en un tono más alto.

– Lo tienes... – respondió Rick desde la lejanía.

– ¿Te dije que lo quiero fresco?

– Entendido, comandante... ya se lo traigo.

Dicho y hecho, un par de segundos después Rick apareció en el dormitorio con una lata bien fría de Petite Cola dietética; después de todo, ella necesitaba siempre un poquito más de azúcar.

– Aquí tienes – le alcanzó la lata a Lisa mientras ella se secaba el sudor de su frente.

En cuanto la tomó, Lisa abrió la lata y comenzó a beberla con desesperación, a tal punto que Rick pensó honestamente que acabaría con la lata en menos de cinco segundos.

– Oooohhhh... – exclamó ella, tomándose un respiro y sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se relajaba.

– Espero que te haga bien.

– Ya lo está haciendo – dijo Lisa, tomando la mano de Rick y mirándolo a los ojos con pura ternura. – ¿Qué haría sin ti, Rick?

Encogiéndose de hombros, él volvió a poner esa sonrisa pícara que ella había aprendido a temer y adorar.

– No sé... realmente no sé.

– Tonto – le dijo ella, pasándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda y atrayéndolo lentamente.

– Tampoco sé qué haría yo sin ti, si eso te sirve de consuelo – dijo él, ya con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios listos para encontrarse con los de Lisa en un beso.

Lisa simplemente se dejaba consentir... durante mucho tiempo, ella se imaginó lo que sería tener a Rick exclusivamente para ella, las 24 horas del día, pero tenerlo realmente, tenerlo a su disposición... eso era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido pensar.

– Tonto... – le dijo ella antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla – pero eres mi tonto.

En cuanto a Rick, había momentos en los que honestamente pensaba que acabaría estallando en mil pedazos de las sensaciones que lo estaban volviendo loco. No podía dar crédito a todo lo que sentía... el amor que le tenía a esa mujer, la pasión con la que ella lo amaba ("_¡Y pensar que alguna vez la creí una Reina del Hielo!_" se repetía incrédulo) y el paroxismo que le provocaba verla todo el tiempo, sentirla todo el tiempo... y por sobre todas las cosas, tocarla cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

¿Podía ser posible que una persona tan hermosa y tierna como ella lo amara como lo hacía? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla?

Lentamente, sin pensarlo, la mano de Rick se posó en el hombro de Lisa, y al sólo contacto con su mano, los músculos de ella se tensaron perceptiblemente, como si ese sencillo toque hubiera bastado para hacerle correr electricidad por todos lados.

– ¡Hayes, estás demasiado tensa! – exclamó Rick tras repetir el experimento, con iguales resultados, mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita enternecedora.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó ella en tono desafiante.

– Confía en mí...

Ella pensó en voltearse para enfrentarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, debiendo contentarse con lanzar otra sesión de esgrima verbal contra su piloto favorito.

– Cuando me dices eso es que me preocu-- – la frase de Lisa quedó interrumpida, ya que algo le impidió siquiera pensar coherentemente... algo como una onda de placer que la iba a demoler irremediablemente. – ¡Aaaahhhhhhh, Rick!

Sin que ella lo notara, Rick se había colocado a sus espaldas, acomodándose antes de comenzar a masajearla lentamente, sintiendo cada nudo debajo de la piel de Lisa y tratándolo con sumo cuidado

– Rick, esto se siente tan--

– Shhhh, bonita... – le susurró él al oído, sin dejar de masajearla – déjame a mí.

Conforme continuaba el masaje, Rick encontraba que la camiseta de ejercicio de Lisa lo obstruía cada vez más, impidiéndole atenderla como se merecía... y como él deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo preguntárselo... no sabía de qué manera podía pedirle que se quitara la camiseta sin que ella lo interpretara en otro sentido... especialmente si se trataba del sentido que esos días de convivencia habían despertado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero por esas cosas de la vida, no se le hizo necesario preguntar, ya que por sí sola y con rápidos movimientos Lisa se deshizo de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su espalda y ofreciéndola a Rick para que siguiera con su masaje... y provocando que, a sus espaldas, su piloto sólo atinara a reciprocar ese gesto quitándose su propia camiseta, por más que eso no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con el masaje.

La piel desnuda de la espalda de Lisa, en la que apenas había quedado el sostén, se le ofrecía voluntariamente a Rick para que hiciera lo que quisiera, y él estuvo bastante tentado a responder a esa invitación, aunque nunca supiera de dónde había sacado semejante autocontrol para limitarse a seguir con el masaje.

Sintiendo las manos de Rick acariciándola, Lisa pensó que acabaría derritiéndose al sólo toque de esas manos... realmente era un toque mágico que la volvía completamente loca y la hacía entregarse a su voluntad. Ella jamás se había dejado acariciar de esa manera, ni siquiera con Karl, jamás se había puesto completamente a merced de un hombre, jamás se había expuesto voluntariamente como lo estaba haciendo con Rick. Ella siempre había sido conservadora y tímida, excesivamente consciente de ella misma... y era por eso que el estar con el torso descubierto a excepción del sostén, en una habitación cerrada junto a un hombre que la estaba masajeando era algo que la sorprendía mucho más que lo que pudiera sorprender a Rick.

Por su parte, Rick ya no pensaba, ya no podía pensar... todo su universo se limitaba a esa piel tan suave que tenía tan cerca, y para lo único que tenía energía era para continuar con ese masaje, siguiendo un ritmo tan simple como enloquecedor, disfrutando cada instante de eso y estremeciéndose con el sólo contacto con la piel de Lisa, aunque no tanto como ella se estremecía, según lo que podía percibir en ella.

Lisa estaba al borde de la locura, estaba caminando esa fina línea que separaba el placer del éxtasis absoluto, y las manos de Rick no la estaban ayudando a contenerse. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien la hiciera sentir las cosas que le hacía sentir él? ¿Cómo podía ser que él despertara en ella ese fuego tan intenso que amenazaba con consumirla completamente?

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien la amara como lo hacía él?

Casi sin pensarlo, ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado... algo ininteligible, pero perfectamente claro en su significado más profundo.

Escuchar ese gemido fue para Rick como si un dique hubiera reventado en su interior, dejando salir algo que había permanecido dormido dentro de él durante demasiado tiempo... era como un llamado, era como una invitación a seguir adelante, un hechizo que lo hacía actuar sin pensar, y fue sin pensar que el masaje se transformó en una caricia que bajó de los hombros de Lisa por sus brazos, mientras sus labios encontraban en el cuello de Lisa un lugar donde posarse y comenzar a besarla...

Ella iba a explotar, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, ese beso la iba a hacer explotar por completo, no iba a quedar nada de ella, él la iba a devorar a besos y ella se iba a dejar... no había forma de que pudiera evitarlo, ni iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Ella sentía cómo él la atacaba por todas partes, cómo sus manos paseaban por su piel sin pedir permiso, cómo él regaba cada centímetro de su cuello con besos tiernos y desesperados, cómo ella se estremecía sin control, como si al fin hubiera llegado la hora tan deseada...

Y antes de que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta, ya se había volteado y lanzado sus brazos tras la espalda de Rick, estrellándose contra su cuerpo y buscando sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ese beso fue distinto a todos los que se hubieran dado en su vida, fue algo tormentoso, una explosión de amor que los hizo temblar. Todos los reparos, todas las dudas, todas las inhibiciones fueron borradas por ese beso como si jamás hubieran existido, y lo único en lo que Rick atinaba a pensar conforme los dos caían sobre la litera era en el delicioso sabor de los labios de Lisa.

Nunca supieron cómo fue que los pantalones de ejercicio de ambos acabaron en un rincón de la habitación.

Todos los sentidos de los dos estaban al máximo; el menor roce de sus cuerpos bastaba para llevarlos a la Luna ida y vuelta, y lo que los cabellos de Lisa provocaban en Rick cada vez que tocaban su piel era sencillamente indescriptible. Ella no dejaba de besarlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía concebir una vida en la que los labios de él no estuvieran firmemente junto a los de ella, en la que sus lenguas no se encontraran de la manera en que lo hacían... no podía creer que alguna vez ella hubiera podido vivir sin las manos de Rick recorriéndola, tocándola y despertando esas cosas que tanto tiempo habían pasado durmiendo en su interior.

Pero las manos de Rick tenían ideas propias, y mientras la mente del atribulado piloto estaba demasiado ocupada en un vano intento de sobrevivir a la tormenta de amor y de locura que ella estaba infligiéndole, esas manos encontraban tras mucho tantear el broche del sostén de Lisa. Casi al mismo instante, el cuerpo de ella se arqueó, y sus besos se hicieron más furiosos...

Si necesitaba preguntar si tenía permiso, ahí acababa de tener su respuesta.

Lisa apenas se movió para permitirle a Rick quitarle el sostén y lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudiera... y cuando volvió a apoyarse sobre él, fue para el piloto lo más cercano a la pura gloria que jamás hubiera podido imaginar... sentir los senos de Lisa sobre su piel, sin nada que los separara, era algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, y la única forma que tenía de demostrarlo era besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello...

En cuanto a Lisa, ella no se había quedado quieta; sus propias manos recorrían los brazos de Rick y jugaban en todos los rincones que encontraran, mientras ella dejaba en paz la boca de Rick para atormentar suavemente la línea de su mandíbula, y de allí bajar hacia el cuello del joven piloto... sin pensarlo, ya que ella no pensaba en ese momento; solamente sentía, y lo que sentía era un amor hacia Rick que carecía de términos adecuados para expresarlo... un amor que sólo encontraría expresión en eso que ellos estaban por hacer.

¿Estaban por hacerlo? En la mente de los dos no había la menor duda de ello... o tal vez hubieran tenido dudas de haberse permitido un respiro para pensar.

Pero así como las manos de Rick habían actuado por su cuenta, las de Lisa estaban haciendo lo propio... y bastó que los dos hubieran quedado momentáneamente de costado sobre la cama para que esas manos suaves se deslizaran sobre los abdominales del piloto, haciéndole tiernas cosquillas a lo largo del camino (cosquillas para las que él encontraba venganza con besos furiosos en los labios de Lisa)... descendiendo más y más... más y más... sin pensar en detenerse... hasta que sin siquiera dignarse a pedir permiso, esas manos transpusieron la frontera hasta entonces infranqueable de los boxers de Rick.

Sólo fue un momento, sólo fue un instante en que los dos pudieron abrir los ojos y verse... y lo que Lisa vio en los profundos ojos azules de Rick fue un amor y un deseo que jamás había creído posible... un hambre que sólo encontraría una manera de saciarse.

Por su parte, Rick sintió que esos intensos ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban, que se quemaba vivo en el fuego verde de la mirada de Lisa... que no existía nada en el mundo que no fueran esos ojos y el deseo con que lo miraban... ese fuego del que él apenas había tenido una pequeña muestra antes de que ella partiera en ese fatídico vuelo, y por el cual él haría cualquier cosa sin pensarlo.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, y todas las preguntas obtuvieron respuesta.

Sus cuerpos empezaban a actuar por sí solos... hasta que el infortunio atacó.

Fue en realidad algo que los dos, enloquecidos mutuamente como estaban, jamás hubieran considerado posible; fue una combinación de movimientos desafortunados, una mala pasada que jugaron sus piernas descontroladas, un mal movimiento que reavivó en Lisa el dolor atroz que había sentido al realizar sus ejercicios...

Un dolor que por un instante alcanzó a borrar de la mente atontada de Lisa todo lo que estaba por hacer, encontrando expresión en un desgarrador lamento:

– ¡AAAGGGHHH!

Como si acabara de despertar de un trance, Rick sacudió la cabeza para poner en orden sus pensamientos, encontrándose con el rostro contorsionado de dolor de Lisa.

– ¡¿Estás bien?!

– Sí, estoy bien – murmuró ella, volteándose y recorriendo la zona afectada con su mano, maldiciendo para sus adentros a cada segundo. – Fue sólo un tirón.

Todos los instintos protectores de Rick cobraron vida en ese instante, y con sumo cuidado se incorporó para tener una mejor perspectiva de la pierna de Lisa... esas piernas interminables y perfectamente torneadas que lo volvían loco...

Una vez más él se sacudió la cabeza. Ella estaba sufriendo dolores y él no podía darse el lujo de pensar en lo que sus instintos le reclamaban.

– Diablos, déjame ver...

La única respuesta de Lisa fue otro lamento... sus músculos volvían a jugarle una pésima pasada.

– Aaaaggggghhh...

Con extremo cuidado, Rick posó sus manos en la pierna de Lisa, acariciándola y masajeándola suavemente, procurando no hacer más intenso el dolor... mientras en su interior solamente tenía ganas de gritar por verse tan cerca... tan cerca de llegar.

– ¿Te duele?

– Un poco... – dijo ella en un suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick mientras ponía su pierna a completa disposición de su novio.

Rick hizo lo posible por no pensar en lo que había quedado inconcluso apenas segundos atrás... pero encontró que le era imposible en tanto que la cabeza de Lisa siguiera recostada en su hombro, en tanto que su cabello largo y sedoso continuara cayendo sobre su piel... y menos mientras sentía el aliento de ella haciéndole cosquillas cerca de su cuello.

No parecía haber mucho problema con esa pierna... simplemente fue un calambre agravado por la mala postura, algo de lo que tenían que cuidarse.

– Rick...

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué estuvimos a punto de hacer?

Esa pregunta lo detuvo en seco, confundiéndolo más allá de lo imaginable... como si no hubiera sido obvio y evidente lo que ese calambre había impedido.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sabes de lo que estoy hablando... – continuó ella, y su tono se hizo más serio y preocupado. – ¿Tú querías...?

– ¿Que si yo quería?

– Tú sabes... – le insistió ella.

Rick suspiró, juntando fuerzas y rogando que pudiera mantener la cordura. No podía mantener esa discusión sin mirarla, así que lentamente volteó para enfrentarse con esa carita con la que él soñaba... y lo que vio en los ojos claros de Lisa fue una mezcla de timidez e inocencia que lo conmovió hasta el alma.

– Ajá... – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

– ¿Entonces?

– Bueno, yo no quería... – comenzó a decir, llevándose una mano a la nuca por instinto, mientras su cerebro confundido buscaba poner en palabras claras lo que sentía. – Bueno, sí quería, digo, sí quiero, pero sólo si tú...

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Rick sentía que lo invadía un sordo terror... cada palabra contaba, y el miedo a que ella no se sintiera deseada lo espantó; debía decir sus palabras claramente y no dar lugar al error.

Debía hacerle saber que anhelaba hacer el amor con ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo... y que quería hacerlo como ella se merecía.

– Si yo... – lo invitó a continuar Lisa.

– ¿Quieres o no? Digo... si quieres...

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en los labios de Lisa, y ella desvió momentáneamente la mirada antes de decirle:

– Me encantaría, sólo que...

Ella no terminó la frase; sintió que él posaba un dedo bajo su mentón, levantándole la cabeza hasta que una vez más sus ojos se encontraron, y la sonrisa que ella vio en él la hizo derretirse de amor, aunque no tanto como el beso que él le dio en ese momento.

– Claro, lo entiendo... además... – le aseguró en el tono más suave que él pudo lograr.

– ¿Sí?

– Quiero hacerlo... contigo, claro – ahora era el turno de Rick de cohibirse y parecer inocente, cosa que conmovió a Lisa a más no poder. – Sólo si tú quieres.

Ella estaba demasiado hechizada por esos ojos azules para esbozar una respuesta coherente... así que debió conformarse con asentir de manera casi imperceptible.

Tan imperceptible fue que Rick no captó la respuesta, obligándolo a repetir la pregunta:

– ¿Y quieres hacerlo?

– ¡Por supuesto! – se apuró a responder Lisa, sobresaltando momentáneamente a Rick con la energía de sus palabras. – Es sólo que...

Rick esperaba una respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que darle todo el tiempo del mundo para que encontrara la forma de responderle... y estaba dispuesto a esperarla, sonriéndole a cada instante y acariciando el contorno de sus hombros y brazos con la punta de su dedo índice.

– Nunca lo hice, ¿y tú? – lanzó Lisa al fin, sintiendo que se libraba de un peso enorme al decirlo.

¿Qué iba a decir él? Esa duda la carcomía... tenía que saber si para él... si para él también iba a ser la primera vez.

– Tampoco – respondió finalmente Rick, logrando que Lisa riera con ternura.

– ¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó Lisa, y a eso los dos rieron con más fuerza, relajando notablemente el ambiente y haciéndolos sentir más cómodos el uno con el otro... aún si eso fuera posible.

– ¡Ya lo creo!

Ahora era Lisa quien acariciaba a Rick, jugando con el vello de su pecho mientras le daba algunos fugaces y tiernos besos en los labios.

– ¿Tú cómo crees que sería...? – le preguntó ella, ansiosa de saber qué pasaba en la mente del hombre al que amaba.

– Yo quiero que sea especial...

Esas palabras operaron en Lisa como un bálsamo... saber que ambos querían lo mismo, que los dos querían que la primera vez que hicieran el amor fuera algo especial, algo con significado, algo maravilloso... y no algo accidental.

– Yo también.

Lisa no tenía forma de saber que Rick se sentía igual de aliviado... ese episodio le había hecho temer que ella tuviera más hambre que él... era bueno saber que los dos querían exactamente lo mismo.

– Además tú estás... – continuó él, señalando la pierna de Lisa y mordiéndose el labio para evitar mandar señales equivocadas. – Bueno, lo de tus heridas...

– Así es...

– Imagina lo que sería si estamos haciéndolo y...

– ¿Como recién? – le guiñó el ojo ella con tal ternura que él no pudo evitar besarla.

– Como recién.

Los dos rieron con ganas, encontrándose en un nuevo abrazo mientras volvían a caer cuidadosamente en la cama, para no volver a provocarle dolor a Lisa.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella, que jugaba distraídamente con el cabello de Rick.

– ¿Entonces qué? – replicó él, demasiado distraído acariciando el rostro de Lisa con la punta de su dedo.

– ¿Crees que podamos esperar a que...?

Moviéndose levemente para besarla en la frente, a la vez que la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su pecho, Rick le aseguró con toda la confianza del mundo:

– Por ti, yo esperaría cualquier cosa...

Él no podía verla, pero sabía más allá de toda duda que ella estaba sonriendo una de sus sonrisas lentas... y el no poder verla no fue obstáculo para que él no reaccionara a ella como solía hacerlo: besándola tiernamente.

– Lo mismo digo, amor... – le dijo ella en una voz tan baja que casi no la escuchaba.

– Hayes...

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Lisa, momentáneamente embobada por las sensaciones que la invadían.

– Dame un beso.

Otra risa más; una risa suave y cariñosa, la risa enloquecedora de la mujer a la que él amaba...

– Los que quieras...

Y dicho eso, Rick sencillamente dejó que Lisa hiciera lo que quisiera con sus labios... a él no le importaba mientras los tuviera junto a los suyos, torturándolo y haciéndole conocer el cielo a la vez.

– Te diré una cosa, amor... – le dijo él en cuanto terminaron de besarse, mientras ella simplemente se dejaba acurrucar contra el pecho de Rick, contenida por sus brazos.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Rick rió; era una risa pícara e inocente a la vez... una risa que Lisa jamás le había oído, una risa que le daba escalofríos de placer a cada instante...

– Me va a ser difícil...

Encontrándose una vez más con la mirada de Rick, ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, recorriendo cada centímetro con la punta de sus dedos mientras veía cómo él la miraba a los ojos como si no existiera nada en el mundo.

– Te confesaré algo...

Rick no le dijo que siguiera; sólo se limitó a sonreír, y ella creyó que se hundiría en el amor que veía en esos ojos azules mientras le susurraba contra los labios, en su tono más seductor:

– A mí también.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- En primer lugar, deseo pedirles a todos disculpas por la publicación inusual de este capítulo en dos partes... tras mucho batallar y mucho reventarme la cabeza contra el teclado, el monitor y el CPU de mi sufrido equipo, decidí que no tenía sentido seguir peleando y busqué adaptarme a lo que tenía. Dicho eso, a continuación vienen las pocas y exiguas "notas del autor" para ambas partes del capítulo.

- El "Persian Love" es el… ahem… hotel… al que Hikaru quiere llevar a Minmay durante su escapada en Macross: Do you remember love?

- Vamos en camino, no se preocupen, hay algunos baches… pero vamos en camino…

- Como de costumbre, vaya mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, y en especial a quienes han sido mis betas y compañeras en este trabajo: Evi, Sara y Kats… ¡Un abrazo grande, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte en todo y hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 10!


	12. Capítulo 10 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Al igual que la semana pasada, el siguiente capítulo, el décimo de esta historia, será presentado ante ustedes como dividido en dos partes. No sé si se producirá el mismo problema que me hizo recurrir a esa modalidad inusual de publicación porque todavía no lo intenté, pero no estoy con ganas de pelear con la computadora.

Además, viene bien para tomarse un respiro de la lectura, de vez en cuando.

A continuación viene la primera parte de este capítulo, a la que le seguirá, como debe ser y lo indica la lógica más elemental, la segunda.

Desde ya, pido disculpas a todos por los inconvenientes.

**Capítulo X: Noche Inaugural**

**(Parte I)**

**Sábado 1 de octubre de 2011**

Era una mañana hermosa, al igual que todas las que llevaban compartiendo juntos; por la ventana podía verse el Sol brillando en un cielo intensamente azul... y de no ser porque el mundo estaba inmerso en una devastación post-apocalíptica, hasta podría haberse escuchado el canto de los pajaritos. Todo en ese día preanunciaba una jornada hermosa, de esas que daban ganas de aprovechar todo lo posible y hacerla inolvidable... un día que de verdad pasara a ser de lo que las leyendas estaban hechas.

En días como esos, el menor inconveniente bastaba para olvidar la promesa de un día hermoso...

- ¡¡Liiiiisaaaaaa!!

Al principio, no hubo respuesta alguna al llamado desesperado de Rick, y poco le faltó al piloto para repetir aquel grito... hasta que desde la cocineta del camarote pudo escucharse una voz que le respondía con un tono tanto despreocupado como molesto.

- ¿Qué?

"_Oh, Dios... es uno de _esos_ días..._"

Ese comentario prometía indicar que ese día iba a ser uno de aquellos en los que Lisa parecía notar que las pequeñas molestias de la convivencia superaban los beneficios... y por lo que Rick Hunter sabía, esos días no solían terminar bien.

Era lógico, después de todo... cuando dos personas pasan tanto tiempo juntas, tarde o temprano los vicios personales de cada uno comienzan a hacerse molestos...

En silencio, Rick buscó fuerzas en su interior antes de seguir, recordándose que ante todo, tenía que tener tacto... y que si tenía alguna esperanza de sobrevivir a la tormenta, esa esperanza pasaba por ser todo lo diplomático que pudiera.

- ¿Viste mis zapatillas por algún lado? - preguntó entonces el piloto, maldiciéndose casi al instante por haberse olvidado precisamente de incluir el "tacto" y la "diplomacia" en aquella pregunta.

- Búscalas.

_"Dios... es peor de lo que pensaba."_

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rick, obligándose a hacerlo con delicadeza... todo sea para no provocar a las fieras.

Desafortunadamente para él, las fieras ya estaban bastante provocadas de por sí, y así se lo hicieron saber al piloto, respondiendo a su inquietud con una frase lapidaria tanto por sus palabras como por el tono en el que fueron dichas...

- Que las busques... a ver si las encuentras.

- Diablos, ¿qué te pasa? - exclamó Rick, lanzando el tacto y la diplomacia por la escotilla más cercana.

Como de costumbre, haciendo uso de su insólita habilidad para aparecerse sin dar aviso, Rick se encontró con Lisa a un par de pasos de distancia... y la comandante Hayes irradiaba aquella aura de ira pura e incontenible que no sólo la hacía verse más pequeña de lo normal, sino que incluso le daba un aspecto de bomba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Que dejas todo tirado por cualquier lado, Rick... eso es lo que pasa!

La bomba efectivamente había explotado.

- Otra vez con esto... - dijo entonces Rick, desviando la mirada como para que Lisa no se diera por aludida.

Desgraciadamente, Lisa sí se dio por aludida, y cuando Rick la vio acercarse a él, realmente temió por su vida como pocas veces lo había hecho.

- ¡Sí, otra vez, y otra vez, y todas las que sean necesarias! - exclamó la comandante Hayes, haciendo aspavientos cada vez más furiosos con sus brazos.

- ¡Lisa!

El porte de Lisa cambió súbitamente, y la comandante furiosa se transformó en una mujer frustrada que meneaba la cabeza como si de veras no fuera capaz de entender cómo podía ser que el hombre al que amaba fuera tan dulce, romántico y considerado por un lado... y que por el otro lado fuera tan desordenado.

- ¿Por qué diablos tienes que moverte como si vivieras en una pocilga? - se lamentó ella, y si con esa frase Lisa buscaba conmover a Rick, el efecto fue precisamente el opuesto.

- ¿Por qué diablos tienes que portarte como si vinieran a inspeccionarte en la Academia? - contraatacó Rick, a quien de repente le habían entrado unas incontenibles ganas de devolver tanta queja... y encontrando en la pulcritud y organización de Lisa el blanco perfecto.

- ¡Al menos sé donde encontrar mis propias cosas!

- Yo también - le devolvió él con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada de furia - si no fuera porque alguien insiste en moverlo todo...

- Seguro, seguro - se burló Lisa, menospreciando el comentario de Rick con un gesto de la mano. - Después me vas a decir que tienes un "sistema" como si fueras un niñito mocoso...

- ¡Es _teniente comandante_ niñito mocoso para ti!

Lisa aceptó aquel reto... mientras en su interior se encendía aquel fuego que una buena discusión solía despertar en ella. Si Rick quería una batalla, ella se la daría, y le haría saber lo que era una pelea de verdad...

- ¡Dios, Hunter, eres insufr--!

Un par de labios posándose sin aviso en los de ella le quitaron a la comandante Lisa Hayes el habla... y tras unos segundos de resistencia tan dedicada como insensata, en la que no faltaron desde el ceño fruncido en una expresión de furia hasta la boca cerrada y el ocasional pataleo para tratar de liberarse, la orgullosa oficial militar se rindió ante su asaltante, abriendo sus labios con un gemido para dejarlo entrar, invitándolo a volverla loca como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

¡Dios, si uno de esos días no la iba a matar de un disgusto, la iba a matar del placer!

Ella no iba a dejar eso así, y tras darle gusto a Rick dejándose en sus brazos, ella contraatacó con todo lo que tenía, haciéndole saber a su piloto hasta qué punto ella disfrutaba tenerlo toda para ella... y bien pronto fue Rick Hunter quien se encontró a merced de Lisa, dejándose consentir por sus labios, dejándose acariciar por su cabello, y dejándose enloquecer por el amor que ella le ponía a todo.

Cuando los dos dejaron de besarse, lejos estaban de sus miradas la furia y la ira que habían tenido antes... y en su lugar, podía verse el mismo e irrefrenable amor en los ojos verdes de Lisa y en los ojos azules de Rick.

- Odio cuando haces eso... - murmuró Lisa antes de dejarse abrazar una vez más por Rick.

- Lo sé... - rió él, aprovechando la posición en la que la tenía para darle un beso en el cabello... y de paso, evitando que Lisa notara la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía al haber desactivado lo que tenía todas las posibilidades de ser un desastre mayúsculo.

Sin embargo, Rick no tuvo más tiempo para pensar... porque sintió el roce fugaz y enloquecedor de unos suaves labios de mujer sobre su cuello, infligiéndole pequeños besitos que eran como una provocación...

- Hazlo de nuevo... - escuchó que Lisa le decía entre beso y beso, matizando ese comentario con una risa perezosa.

Eso bastó para lograr que Rick Hunter olvidara que apenas cinco minutos atrás, ellos dos estuvieron bien cerca de ir el uno contra el otro en una discusión que iba a hacer de los enfrentamientos en la red táctica un mero juego de niños... y que en cambio, se enfocara en la mejor manera de picarle la cresta a Lisa, deporte que se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito tras esos días de convivencia.

- Si quieres dejo de hacerlo--

Las palabras de Rick murieron en sus labios, ya que su cabeza giró contra su voluntad tras haber sido tomada por un par de manos firmes y suaves a la vez, que lo movieron hasta que él quedó frente a los ojos más hermosos que él hubiera visto en su vida...

- Cállate y bésame... - le ordenó la comandante Hayes, cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de él para besarlo, con toda la intención de hacerlo hasta dejarlo tonto.

Lisa Hayes no era de las personas que se fijan metas y después las dejan inconclusas; ella se había propuesto dejar tonto a su piloto y pasara lo que pasara ella lo iba a lograr. ¡Era así de sencillo! Sólo bastaba poner en ese beso todo el amor que le tenía, ponerle toda la pasión que le despertaba y la pizca adecuada de travesura y espíritu juguetón... y el truco estaba hecho.

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos, se encontró con que su beso había dejado a Rick con los ojos cruzados y desorientados, con la boca abierta en una forma que a ella le parecía tremendamente graciosa y, según podía notar, balanceándose de un lado al otro, como si algo le hubiera ocurrido que le provocaba una peligrosa pérdida de equilibrio.

Sólo había una forma de describir la mirada que él le dedicó a ella en cuanto recuperó algo parecido a la compostura: adoración.

- Riiiiiiiiiick - susurró ella contra sus labios, aprovechando este momento de inusitada debilidad del comandante Hunter para lograr con miel lo que no había podido con garrotazos. - ¿Podrías por favor ser un poco más ordenado? En serio...

- Lo que tú digas, amor - le contestó él con una enorme sonrisa, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, antes de recordar lo que había provocado toda esa locura: - ¿Dónde están mis--?

Lisa lo interrumpió, tapándole la boca con la mano, y casi derritiéndose al sentir que Rick aprovechaba la ocasión para besarle la mano.

- Abajo del sofá... donde las dejaste anoche... - le explicó Lisa, con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

- Eres maravillosa...

- Lo sé...

- Y hermosa... - continuó Rick besándole la frente y provocándole escalofríos a Lisa con ese simple gesto.

- Eso corre por cuenta tuya.

Pero Rick no iba a detenerse, no iba a parar en lo absoluto, no después de que Lisa le hubiera comprado pasajes de ida a La-La-Land, tal como solía bromear Max cuando los veía juntos... ahora era el turno de la venganza, y la venganza comenzó con unos tiernos besos en la mejilla; besos cortos e inocentes, aunque de vez en cuando apareciera alguno que prometiera un poquito más...

- Y realmente divina... - susurró Rick en cuanto llegó con sus besos y todo a la oreja de Lisa, provocándola con una juguetona mordida en la oreja.

Las palabras le fallaron a Lisa Hayes como solían hacerlo cuando Rick la dejaba enloquecida de amor... y su respuesta vino con toda la simplicidad y elocuencia del mundo:

- Aw...

Sin que ella pudiera verlo, y más cuando por acto reflejo Lisa había hundido su cabeza en el cuello de Rick, abrazándolo como si no quisiera soltarse jamás, Rick se permitió una sonrisa enternecida, como siempre le sucedía cuando caía en la cuenta de que todo ese amor y toda esa ternura que Lisa guardaba debajo del uniforme, ella se lo dedicaba exclusivamente a él...

Y como siempre le ocurría, él volvió a jurarse que la amaría como ella se lo merecía; con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a tu dormitorio un rato mientras yo me ocupo de levantar todo?

- Rick, no es necesa--

A Rick Hunter sólo le bastó levantar su dedo índice para que los ojos verdes de Lisa lo siguieran como si él la estuviera hipnotizando... siguiéndolo durante todo su trayecto e incluso cruzándose antes de que Rick posara su dedo sobre los labios de Lisa.

- Insisto - le aseguró él, besándola en la mejilla mientras lo hacía. - Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... por tener que soportarme y todo eso.

- Tonto - contestó Lisa, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose disfrutar.

Por reflejo, Lisa lo apretó con mucha más fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo posesivamente hasta sentir que él se estrellaba contra ella... todo sea por aprovechar hasta el último segundo de contacto que pudieran... ¡se sentía tan bien, tan maravilloso, tan sencillamente correcto estar allí juntos que ella no podía creer que fuera real!

Y si así se ponía con algo tan inocente como eso... ¿qué le esperaba el día que hicieran el amor?

- Además... viene siendo hora de tus ejercicios de fisioterapia.

- ¡Diablos, casi lo olvidé! - exclamó la comandante Hayes, llevándose una mano a la frente para terminar de salir del trance.

- Y me gustaría tener todo listo para entonces - prosiguió el Líder Skull, abrazándola con fuerza. - Así puedo darle toda la atención a la preciosura que estoy entrenando.

- Cuida tu lengua, Hunter. Sigue así y yo terminaré escapándome con algún entrenador de ojos azules...

Rick estaba cautivado por ella, enloquecido de sentirla junto a él, y por sobre todas las cosas, irremediablemente enamorado de Lisa Hayes, y apenas le alcanzaba la voluntad para pasar sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Lisa antes de devolver ese golpe:

- Diablos... voy a tener que recordarte entonces por qué te conviene seguir entrenándote conmigo.

La mirada de Lisa se tornó intensa y profunda, cargada de deseo... y algo más.

- Sabes mi precio...

- Está bien... está bien - se rindió él, sellando su capitulación con un beso que ella rápidamente devolvió. - Tendrás incentivos cada diez abdominales en vez de cada quince...

- Mmm... no puedo esperar...

- Yo tampoco, preciosa... - contestó Rick, recordando de pronto que tenía que dejar que Lisa fuera a cambiarse. - Antes de que te vayas...

- ¿Sí?

Con ese mínimo aviso otorgado, y con la invitación que representaba la manera sensual y juguetona con la que Lisa entreabría la boca, Rick se lanzó sobre los labios de Lisa, haciéndolo con infinita ternura pero sin guardarse la pasión que ella le despertaba, recurriendo a cada truco y ardid que pudiera para hacer que ese beso durara todo el tiempo posible, sin que esta vez hubiera algún objetivo que no fuera el de llenarse del sabor de Lisa en sus labios, o el de sentir su calor quemándolo hasta lo más íntimo de su ser... y mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y sus labios no se daban respiro, lo único en lo que los dos podían pensar era en que si esto era tan maravilloso de por sí, lo que les esperaría en cuanto pudieran hacer el amor sería indescriptible.

Muy a pesar de ellos dos -a tal punto que por un instante ambos creyeron que sus cuerpos no les obedecerían-, Rick y Lisa dejaron que el beso se fuera extinguiendo, siguiéndolo de tanto en tanto con besitos cortos y rápidos que de todas maneras les provocaban escalofríos... hasta que por fin se separaron, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro.

- Aw... - balbuceó una Lisa Hayes atontada de amor, mientras Rick le acariciaba el rostro con cariño.

- Listo, ya estoy... te esperaré aquí con la colchoneta.

Lo único que Rick notó de Lisa fue el verla corriendo en dirección a su camarote como alma que lleva el diablo... ya que parecía estar ansiosa de acabar con lo que se interpusiera entre ella y una sesión con su _personal trainer_ favorito.

- ¡Vuelvo en breve!

* * *

**Miércoles 5 de octubre de 2011**

El Pequeño Dragón Blanco era por lo general un lugar alegre, aún en las peores circunstancias. Aún en los momentos más duros y difíciles de la guerra, cuando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor y la desazón invadía a los habitantes de Ciudad Macross, todos sabían que en el restaurant familiar de los Lynn podían encontrar un espacio de tranquilidad y optimismo que les hiciera olvidar las penas aunque más no fuera por un instante. Los Lynn eran personas queridas en la comunidad de Ciudad Macross; Max y Lena eran ciudadanos respetables y pilares comunitarios que constantemente se desvivían por hacer su parte para superar los problemas que aquejaban a la ciudad.

Siempre podía contarse con el optimismo y alegría de los Lynn para alegrar un día que viniera en picada.

Pero no esa tarde. El Pequeño Dragón Blanco estaba extrañamente en silencio, sin comensales o invitados... incluso las mesas estaban sin platos o cubiertos. El local estaba cerrado, como pocas veces lo había estado durante los últimos dos años y medio, y el ambiente usualmente alegre había cedido su lugar a una tensión asfixiante, a una amargura imposible de comprender en su totalidad... como si una tormenta estuviera esperando la oportunidad para desatarse.

Dos personas estaban de pie en el centro de la sala, enfrentándose con las miradas mas duras que alguien hubiera visto.

Una de esas personas era un hombre joven, alto y fornido, de expresión orgullosa y segura, que radiaba una intensidad que impactaba a quienes pudieran verlo por primera vez... y que no desaparecía en quienes volvían a verlo. Era un joven que tenía toda la apariencia de alguien que había hecho de su vida una cruzada, que no estaba dispuesto a poner en jaque sus valores por nada del mundo, y que no se detendría hasta ver logrado el fin al que había consagrado su vida... y que dentro suyo llevaba demonios que lo atormentaban... emociones violentas que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, él jamás había logrado exorcizar.

Era alguien que vivía para luchar contra el mundo, y que estaba tan convencido de su victoria final que la veía simplemente como un hecho de la naturaleza.

La otra persona era un hombre mayor de edad, de estatura mucho más baja que el joven, a quien apenas le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho; su cuerpo distaba mucho de poseer una figura privilegiada, reflejando más bien años de una vida familiar y sedentaria, y su expresión, usualmente bonachona y alegre, estaba ahora comprimida en rictus tensos y furiosos, aunque no tanto como la furia que destilaban los pequeños ojos negros con los que atravesaba al hombre más joven.

Toda su vida, el hombre mayor había hecho lo imposible por seguir adelante en medio de los cataclismos que jalonaban su vida; toda su vida había estado dedicada a mantener una tradición familiar contra viento y marea, procurando resguardar a su familia de las tribulaciones del mundo. El hombre mayor era una persona más sencilla y despreocupada que el joven, pero a la vez mucho más cooperativo que confrontador, más abierto y tolerante y más interesado en lidiar con las vicisitudes diarias que lanzarse como un Don Quijote contra los grandes males de la humanidad.

Durante toda su vida, esas dos personas habían luchado una sorda guerra, con sus períodos de paz y sus batallas, el enfrentamiento de dos personalidades tan radicalmente distintas entre sí que costaba creer que existiera alguna clase de vínculo entre ellos. No era la primera vez que entre ambos se abría el abismo de la ruptura absoluta; ya había ocurrido antes, pero siempre una de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a recomponer una relación cada vez más tensa y difícil.

Pero no esta vez... esta vez las cosas habían puesto el tradicional optimismo y tolerancia del hombre mayor al límite; un límite que, de cruzarse, tal vez fuera definitivo.

- Padre... - comenzó el joven, tratando de sonar seguro y confiado ante la mirada de furia de su padre.

El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza el ejemplar del diario que llevaba en su mano, irguiéndose ante su hijo con toda la autoridad paternal que ocultaba tras su fachada de hombre bonachón.

- Kyle, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos...

El joven miró a su padre con incredulidad, devanándose los sesos una vez más para tratar de dilucidar cómo era posible que él fuera incapaz de entenderlo o de apoyarlo. ¿Acaso su padre podía estar tan ciego como para no entender la urgencia que motivaba todas sus acciones? ¿Estaba tan encerrado en su pequeño mundito familiar que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en el mundo?

- Tú jamás lo entendiste... - contestó Kyle, meneando la cabeza en un gesto de resignación que a su padre le resultó demasiado pedante.

- Siempre lo entendí, y mejor de lo que tú crees, pero esto es el límite - le replicó Max con un tono frío que logró que Lynn Kyle se preguntara por primera vez en su vida si no había juzgado con demasiada dureza a su padre.

- ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?

- ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto! - exclamó Max, abriendo con furia el ejemplar del _Macross Standard_ que llevaba en su mano y colocándolo bien cerca del rostro de su hijo, mientras señalaba uno de los titulares con un tembloroso dedo índice.

"CRISIS EN NUEVA GUADALAJARA - GRAVÍSIMOS DISTURBIOS Y ENFRENTAMIENTOS RESULTAN EN EL FALLECIMIENTO DE DIEZ MANIFESTANTES Y CUATRO SOLDADOS."

- ¡CATORCE MUERTOS, KYLE! - continuaba Max, mientras las letras enormes del titular se acercaban al rostro de Kyle como si se lo fueran a comer.

El resto de la página continuaba dando más información sobre los incidentes: los destrozos ocurridos en la ciudad, la decisión del comandante militar regional de declarar la ley marcial en la ciudad y disponer el envío de tropas de las guarniciones vecinas, los desesperados pedidos del alcalde para que volviera la paz a una comunidad dividida... y la foto a todo color de un Lynn Kyle enfurecido que arengaba desde el escenario donde había tenido lugar un concierto de Minmei, incitando a la concurrencia a "arrancar la libertad de las manos de los militares opresores".

El rostro de Lynn Max estaba hecho una máscara de ira; el patriarca familiar sentía una profunda indignación ante lo sucedido, indignación que se hacía peor al considerar que el nombre familiar se había visto manchado por ese hecho luctuoso, humillación al saber que su propio hijo había sido el responsable de esos hechos, arengando a una masa de jóvenes deprimidos y cansados en un frenesí de destrucción que sólo había provocado muertes... y vergüenza al escuchar que el nombre de su familia había sido proscrito en una región entera, en la que Kyle enfrentaría un arresto seguro si tan sólo se le ocurría volver a entrar.

Ni bien Kyle y Minmei regresaron al SDF-1, Max los convocó al restaurant para hablar al respecto y exigir explicaciones por lo sucedido... y ya desde el primer momento quedó claro que esa discusión no iba a terminar bien. Con notable tacto, y sabedora de lo que iba a ocurrir, Minmei se había llevado a la tía Lena a su dormitorio para tranquilizarla y consolarla, en un intento por hacer que el corazón de su tía no se destrozara de sólo pensar que los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo estaban en el piso inferior en una batalla tan amarga como feroz.

Max había esperado alguna clase de explicación y disculpa por parte de su hijo... lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, con tal de evitar lo que ya era inevitable. Pero Kyle no le había dado esa oportunidad, prefiriendo lanzarse en una perorata interminable sobre la guerra, la paz, la libertad y la tiranía, y sobre cómo todo lo que él hacía era algo necesario en nombre de la libertad.

Y todavía tenía algo que decir:

- ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo los militares--!

- ¡Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con los militares, Kyle! - bramó Lynn Max, arrojando la edición del _Macross Standard_ sobre una de las mesas con tal furia que Kyle se sobresaltó. - ¡Esto ya es personal!

Pero ese sobresalto duró poco... y otra vez la dureza regresó al rostro de Lynn Kyle. Otra vez el orgullo se hizo cuerpo en él, haciendo que permaneciera impasible frente a su padre, que con cada segundo que pasaba parecía agigantarse de la furia.

- Kyle, todo el mundo está tratando de hacer lo mejor que puede para salir de esto, ¿por qué no cooperas por una vez en tu vida?

- ¡Yo _jamás_ voy a ser un esclavo de esos asesinos y animales!

- ¡Esos asesinos y animales han salvado tu vida miles de veces durante el último año! - respondió Max con un grito que pudo oírse por toda la casa. - ¡Esos asesinos y animales están rompiéndose las espaldas para reconstruir algo del mundo!

- ¡El mundo que ellos mismos destruyeron! - contraatacó Kyle, incapaz de entender cómo su padre podía rendir tanta reverencia a una institución que había acabado con todo el mundo.

- ¡El mundo que protegieron con sus vidas! - devolvió Max, sin creer que su hijo no pudiera entender que si él estaba vivo en ese momento, era porque miles de los odiados militares se habían sacrificado para hacerlo.

Los dos hombres permanecieron enfrentándose - orgullosos, tercos e incapaces de ceder en esa batalla final. El abismo estaba abierto entre ellos, y todo lo que una vez hubieran compartido se precipitaba en un pozo sin fin... como si jamás hubiera existido.

Sólo por un segundo la mirada furiosa de Lynn Max se ablandó, en un último intento por salvar los puentes que quedaban con su hijo... un último esfuerzo para pedirle que recapacitara y se detuviera... para pedirle que depusiera su orgullo por una vez en la vida y se permitiera un único gesto que le impidiera a Max hacer lo que ya veía irremediablemente necesario.

Todo lo que Max encontró en la mirada de su hijo fue incomprensión y un orgullo a prueba de balas... a la que se sumaba la inquebrantable seguridad de quien está por completo convencido de la santidad de su causa.

Ya era imposible... no quedaba nada más por intentar, y Lynn Max se maldijo a cada segundo por lo que sabía que iba a hacer.

- Kyle, créeme que he tratado de hacer lo posible para acercarme a ti, de comprenderte, de estar para ti cuando lo necesitabas, pero ya... ya has cruzado la línea.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No voy a tener a un agitador en mi casa - espetó Max, diciendo esas palabras con un tono tan helado que por vez primera en su vida Kyle sintió temor. - Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

En rigor de verdad, Kyle ya no residía en el restaurant familiar, prefiriendo pasar sus días en su bunker del Centinel, pero él conocía a su padre y sabía lo que le acababa de decir.

Sabía que lo que su padre le acababa de exigir era que abandonara la ciudad... que se alejara de sus vidas y nunca más regresara... que no depositara más deshonra y vergüenza en el nombre de los Lynn.

Pues bien, lo que Lynn Max llamaba "deshonra y vergüenza", Lynn Kyle llamaba "deber y lucha". Si el abismo estaba abierto entre los dos, que así sea.

- Creo que tienes razón - replicó con sequedad Kyle, inclinándose sólo para recoger las valijas que llevaban su ropa y efectos personales.

Max no dijo una sola palabra mientras Kyle tomaba las valijas y giraba sus talones en dirección a la puerta principal del restaurant, levantando una nube de furia y dolor a su paso... destrozando el corazón de su padre hasta no dejar nada.

- Buena suerte, hijo - dijo Max con una voz queda mientras Kyle abría la puerta principal, esperando aunque más no fuera una última palabra de su hijo.

Kyle no dijo nada; ni una despedida, ni un pedido, ni siquiera una última proclama... simplemente atravesó la puerta y dobló a la derecha hasta desaparecer de la vista de Max.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la propiedad de los Lynn, hasta que el llanto desconsolado y desgarrador de Lena acabó por destrozar a Max.

* * *

**Domingo 9 de octubre de 2011**

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, Lisa volteó para echar una mirada nerviosa al reloj de su habitación. El aparato marcaba las 1915 horas, pero en lo que a Lisa Hayes concernía, cualquier hora que el reloj indicara sería la misma:

Demasiado tarde.

No era normal, sencillamente no era normal semejante tardanza en Rick, y a cada segundo que pasaba en esa cama, Lisa sentía una creciente mezcla de preocupación y furia. ¿Qué podía estar demorándolo? ¿Alguna clase de problema? ¿Se habrá encontrado con un amigo al que no veía desde hacía mucho? O podía ser otra cosa... ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo?

No lo sabría hasta que llegara, y dado que aún no llegaba...

El tamborileo de los dedos de Lisa en la pared se hizo más furioso, mientras ella comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que haría en cuanto él volviera; si lo mataría a besos como solía hacerlo... o si simplemente lo mataría con un método aún no determinado. Quizás, pensó ella con algo de humor negro, fuera conveniente esperar a ver cuánto más tardaba para escoger la forma de ejecución...

De pronto, como si Dios hubiera escuchado su enésimo reclamo para saber qué diablos le había pasado a Rick, Lisa pudo oír que se abría la puerta del camarote...

Reaccionando de inmediato al sonido de la puerta del camarote abriéndose, Lisa prácticamente saltó para ponerse de pie, y los músculos de su pierna, aún no recuperados del todo, resintieron el movimiento con un dolor fugaz e insoportable. Haciendo oídos sordos a su propio dolor, Lisa literalmente cojeó hasta la puerta, en donde se encontró con Rick, que venía cargado de bolsas y con una mirada asesina en el rostro; la clase de mirada que solía traer luego de alguna visita a un dentista particularmente sádico y amante del torno.

Aunque su mirada asesina palidecía en comparación con la que tenía Lisa, y como de costumbre, Rick retrocedió ante la amenaza implícita de ser incinerado en vida por ese fuego verde.

- ¿Rick, qué diablos pasó? - explotó ella, ya con el dolor de la pierna completamente olvidado mientras clavaba la mirada en su piloto.

- ¡No sabes lo que fue tratar de comprar algo! ¡Había unas filas espantosas!

Con la inminente inauguración de la Nueva Ciudad Macross en poco más de una semana (aunque las reubicaciones de civiles en la nueva ciudad habían comenzado el día anterior), los residentes civiles del SDF-1 se habían lanzado en un frenesí de compras de todos los productos imaginables para sus futuras viviendas, dando como resultado un caos en todos los comercios y almacenes de abastecimiento de la fortaleza.

Tal como el infortunado teniente comandante Rick Hunter había descubierto cuando lo que él creía que iba a ser una simple expedición de compras que iba a durar a lo sumo una hora se transformó en una locura de tres horas, desperdiciadas en filas interminables, esperas para resolver desabastecimientos momentáneos e incluso furiosas batallas con otros compradores para poner sus manos en los últimos productos disponibles...

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es? - le reprochó Lisa, indicando con la cabeza al reloj pulsera que él llevaba puesto.

- No, traté de no ver el reloj...

Y trataba de no ver el reloj porque, de tantas veces que lo había estado viendo durante ese día de locura, él creía honestamente que acabaría arrancándolo de su brazo a mordidas, lanzándolo lejos en medio de alaridos guturales...

- ¡Deberías! - exclamó Lisa, gesticulando vivamente y dando pequeñas vueltas furiosas por toda la sala de estar, inspirándole a Rick tanto ganas de reír como el sano hábito de guardar silencio. - ¡Nos queda media hora antes de que lleguen!

- Lisa, tranquilízate...

- ¡¿Que me tranquilice?! - le contestó como si le hubiera dicho alguna clase de incoherencia, volviéndose hacia él como toro a punto de cornear a un toreador. - ¡¿Tenemos media hora para ponernos presentables y tú quieres que me _tranquilice_?!

- Lisa...

Para desgracia de Rick, Lisa no daba la menor impresión de tranquilizarse en el futuro próximo, sino que parecía que acabaría explotando... llevándoselo a él en la onda expansiva.

Sólo cabía recurrir a una solución... y en silencio Rick se despidió de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, más rápido que lo que él mismo hubiera creído, Rick apoyó las bolsas de supermercado en el suelo y se lanzó para tomar a Lisa en sus brazos en momentos en que su caminata furiosa la llevaba relativamente cerca de él, y sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de presentar algún reparo, la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella intentó resistirse, desde luego; estaba demasiado furiosa y nerviosa como para simplemente rendirse a él... y presentó dura batalla, a tal punto que Rick pasó algunos segundos temiendo la llegada de una muy segura cachetada. Sin embargo, el beso continuó, el tiempo pasó, la cachetada no llegó... y los labios cerrados de Lisa empezaron a entreabrirse... la mirada furiosa en sus ojos cedió paso al brillo enternecido de una enamorada antes de cerrarse... y Rick sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban por la espalda, apretándolo contra la mujer a la que estaba besando.

Y antes de lo que él hubiera creído posible, la boca de Lisa se abrió para recibirlo, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera... siempre y cuando él le concediera el mismo privilegio a ella y a su lengua. Maravillado más allá de lo imaginable por haberle cambiado el humor, Rick no presentó objeción alguna a ese pedido inconsulto, prefiriendo que la suavidad de los labios de Lisa y el cosquilleo tierno de su lengua lo llevaran una y otra vez a las nubes...

No importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran; cada vez que se besaban, los dos terminaban en un mundito propio.

Por fin, cuando la necesidad de aire superó a los deseos de seguir besándose, los dos se separaron y se quedaron atontados mirándose, notando cada uno que el otro había cambiado; ni Rick parecía agotado por las compras ni Lisa daba la impresión de lanzarse a matar a alguien...

Era sorprendente lo que un simple beso podía lograr, y tanto Rick como Lisa se preguntaron que por qué diablos no habían estado besándose desde el momento en que él regresó de las compras...

- Gracias... lo andaba necesitando - le dijo Lisa en una voz trémula, con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

Haciendo una reverencia teatral, Rick le agradeció a su dama el comentario...

- Para servir...

Les tomó algunos segundos a los dos, dada la desorientación compartida en que los había dejado ese beso, recapacitar sobre lo que había estado ocurriendo antes de que los dos se llevaran mutuamente a la locura, y tras unos pocos segundos, Rick notó con extrañeza las bolsas de supermercado que estaban en el suelo, preguntándose de donde eran...

Hasta que recordó que él mismo las había comprado, y que el tiempo se estaba agotando.

- ¿Qué te parece si primero ordenamos lo que compré y después nos volvemos locos con el horario, bonita? - sugirió entonces.

Juntando las manos en un aplauso, Lisa asintió vigorosamente mientras se lanzaba a recoger una de las bolsas.

- Excelente.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llevar todas las bolsas a la cocineta y descargarlas, dejando los productos sobre la mesada antes de ponerse a clasificarlos y guardarlos en donde correspondiera. En silencio, Lisa corroboró que Rick hubiera traído todo lo que habían decidido antes de la expedición de compra, y cuando terminó, se volteó para encontrarse con que Rick había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sólo que él tenía la lista de compras en su mano.

Se veía tan enfocado en eso, tan aislado del mundo, y tenía esa mirada tan especial que ella le conocía... esa mirada de concentración y decisión que por alguna razón hacía que sus ojos se vieran más azules y profundos, y que como tantas cosas de él, lograban en Lisa que sencillamente deseara lanzarse en brazos de su piloto.

- Muy bien - dijo Rick en cuanto terminó de chequear la lista - creo que con todo esto vamos a poder sobrevivir esta noche...

Hubo algo en el tono en que él dijo esa última frase que a Lisa se le hizo bastante descriptivo de su estado de ánimo, y sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, ella se lanzó a atacar el problema.

- ¿Nervioso?

Sorprendido y cohibido, Rick tardó en reaccionar, conformándose con una sencilla admisión, dicha con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada:

- Un poco...

Rick no hizo nada mientras Lisa le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros en señal de apoyo, y tras un breve temblor en el momento en que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, escuchó que Lisa le decía al oído:

- ¿Quieres contarme?

Ni modo... realmente no tenía defensas contra esa mujer, y había algo en la forma en que ella le había hecho la pregunta que a Rick le inspiraba una confianza y una seguridad infinitas... como si él pudiera contarle todo sin ninguna clase de problemas.

- Es la primera vez que, bueno... - comenzó a explicar Rick, trabándose a mitad de la frase, para luego admitir: - Es la primera vez que tengo invitados a cenar, y que doy una cena con mi novia...

¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo lograba él despertar en ella tanto amor con algo como eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho, y movida simplemente por la ternura e inocencia de ese sencillo comentario, Lisa le dio un abrazo a Rick... un abrazo que se transformó en un beso tan cariñoso y cargado de amor que el piloto pensó que había muerto e ido al Cielo...

- ¿Te dije alguna vez lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser, Rick? - le susurró ella, apoyando su frente con la de él y dándole tiernos besitos en los labios.

Lo que ella veía en mirada de Rick era ahora algo muy parecido a la adoración pura, y Lisa se estremeció cuando vio nacer en los labios de Rick una sonrisa fugaz... pero que era más que suficiente para hacerla rendirse a sus pies.

- Muchas, pero no me aburre escucharla una vez más... - le dijo él contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

Los dos hubieran deseado de mil amores poder quedarse así por mucho tiempo más, pero desafortunadamente, tenían demasiado presente que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo como para mimarse y consentirse; los Sterling y el Trío llegarían en poco tiempo para cenar... y quedaría bastante mal que los propios anfitriones se hubieran olvidado de preparar la comida por haber estado besándose sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

- ¿Cuánto tenemos? - preguntó él sin ganas en cuanto el beso terminó, rogando para sus adentros que se diera el milagro y faltaran no menos de quince horas para que llegaran sus invitados.

- Veinte minutos - fue la respuesta inmisericorde e igualmente dolorosa de Lisa.

Sin evitar que apareciera una mueca de enfado en su rostro, Rick maldijo su mala suerte mientras veía su propio reloj para confirmar.

- Diablos...

Lisa asintió con ganas; Rick no hubiera podido encontrar una mejor forma de poner en palabras lo que ella misma pensaba.

- De acuerdo.

Y aún faltaban tantas cosas para estar listos... La comida no era un problema; los platos congelados se habían convertido en algo aceptable para las reuniones sociales en contextos de escasez y racionamiento como el que pasaba el SDF-1, pero aún había que poner la mesa y los cubiertos, asegurarse de que todo estuviera limpio, ponerse mejor ropa... y fue en ese momento que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían un Gran Problema Entre Manos.

- ¿Te bañas tú primero o me baño yo? - lanzó Rick sin anestesia, provocándole a Lisa lo que ella pensó que era el principio de un infarto masivo.

- ¡¿En 20 minutos?!

Lástima que Rick Hunter no conociera el significado de la palabra "imposible"... así que la sorpresa de Lisa fue mucho mayor cuando Rick simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

- Llegamos, ¿o no?

Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera responder algo, el rostro de Rick se contrajo en una expresión de absoluta incredulidad, como si la imagen de algo particularmente desagradable hubiera aparecido repentinamente en su mente, y sin tener la menor idea, Lisa miró al suelo para ver si por alguna casualidad ella no lo había estado pisando.

Pero no, no lo estaba pisando... tenía que ser otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Rick?

Tragando saliva, Rick se preparó para darle a Lisa la terrible novedad, reprendiéndose por no haberlo tenido en cuenta antes.

- ¿Leíste el...? - dejó abierta la pregunta, indicando con la mirada una hoja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La hoja que había distribuido el departamento de servicios del SDF-1... indicando la hora en que los servicios de agua iban a cortarse, como parte de un racionamiento especial implementado para establecer el suministro de agua potable para la nueva ciudad.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - gritó Lisa, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Rick le había dicho, y sintiendo que iba a volver la desesperación. - ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?

- Exacto...

Una vez más, Lisa comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, repitiendo para ella misma una letanía de desesperación...

- 20 minutos para que lleguen los invitados y 15 para que nos quedemos sin agua... no vamos a llegar...

De pronto, y tomando a Rick por completa sorpresa, Lisa se detuvo, permaneciendo como congelada por unos instantes mientras su piloto la miraba con una total confusión en el rostro, sin entender qué podía estar ocurriéndole. Pero antes de que siquiera pensara en preguntarle, Lisa giró lentamente sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Rick, y su expresión era algo inescrutable e incomprensible para Rick...

Sea lo que fuera, una cosa era evidente: Lisa había pensado en algo... en algo que le implicaba una cuidadosa consideración.

- A menos que... - dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio tenso que había caído sobre el camarote.

- ¿A menos que qué, preciosa?

Pero Lisa seguía sin decir nada, seguía sin dejar salir una sola palabra de sus labios, y su mirada estaba perdida irremediablemente en el tren de sus propios pensamientos...

- A menos que tú y yo... - murmuró, gesticulando hacia Rick pero sin mirarlo, como si encontrara la pata del sofá extremadamente interesante.

Rick ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, tanto de saber que se acababa el tiempo como de querer saber qué diablos tenía en mente Lisa.

- ¿Sí? - insistió con un tono de impaciencia que en un contexto más militar le hubiera valido una reprimenda por insubordinación.

Sólo que Lisa estaba demasiado absorta como para molestarse por una eventual falta de respeto en las palabras de Rick; eso era una muy mala señal para el teniente comandante Rick Hunter... aunque no tanta mala señal como el enrojecimiento repentino del rostro de Lisa, como si, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pensando, le produjera una vergüenza demasiado grande como para poner en palabras...

La mirada de Lisa se hizo suplicante; pedía tanto perdón como comprensión, y por más que Rick Hunter fuera completamente incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos verdes que adoraba, algo dentro de él empezó a sentir terror de sólo pensar que algo relacionado con los problemas de agua podía causarle tanta inquietud a Lisa.

Y fue algo repentino; la combinación de esa mirada suplicante con la insólita vergüenza que él percibía en ella, actuaron como un rayo que trajo claridad al piloto... y lo que pudo ver en los ojos de Lisa fue suficiente confirmación de sus sospechas más delirantes...

- Wooooowwwwww...

Ante esa expresión tan elocuente, Lisa se limitó a asentir tímidamente, diciendo un simple:

- Ajá...

Por su parte, Rick no sabía qué decir... no sabía incluso si tenía que decir algo, y aunque lo hubiera querido, de pronto descubrió que su mente se había vuelto algo muy parecido a una esponja, incapaz de pensar en nada coherente... en nada, excepto la imagen de Lisa en la ducha, completamente...

- No quisiera parecer--

- No lo pareces, - le aseguró Lisa, casi tropezándose en sus palabras y con una sonrisa que Rick hubiera encontrado absolutamente adorable de no ser porque estaba aterrorizado - y no quisiera que creyeras que yo--

- Tampoco lo creo - la interrumpió Rick con una seguridad que no supo de donde sacó... pero que de cualquier forma fue más que bienvenida por él y por ella también.

- Es sólo por esta vez.

- Está bien... es una situación especial - asintió Rick con entusiasmo, tanto para llevar calma a Lisa como para convencerse a sí mismo.

- Muy especial, y ésta es la única salida...

- Estoy de acuerdo... es la única salida...

Pero por más que los dos lo repitieran para convencerse y lo proclamaran como si estuvieran absolutamente seguros, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento para dirigirse a la ducha... permaneciendo quietos y congelados en ese lugar, sin otra cosa que hacer excepto mirarse a los ojos y tratar de encontrar en la otra persona la decisión que de pronto los había abandonado...

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Lisa al cabo de unos segundos terriblemente incómodos.

- Sí... - asintió Rick casi sin pensar, dejando que ella lo llevara de la mano hasta la puerta del baño.

Sin embargo, frente a la puerta del baño los volvió a atacar la incertidumbre... la inquietud de estar dando un paso enorme... un paso que bien podría ser el principio de algo maravilloso, pero que a la vez les despertaba un temor que jamás habían creído posible.

Y muy dentro de él, por más que no quisieran admitirlo, había una expectativa inmensa que sólo esperaba la oportunidad de confirmarse...

Ahora le tocaba a Rick romper el silencio, y eso hizo tras tragar saliva y buscar dentro de sí hasta el último gramo de resolución...

- ¿Entramos?

- Bueno... - le contestó Lisa, con sus labios formando la sonrisa más leve y tímida que Rick jamás le hubiera visto.

Abriendo la puerta con lentitud, Rick permitió que Lisa entrara primero al baño, siguiéndola unos segundos después y cerrando la puerta en cuanto los dos estuvieron adentro... y una vez que la puerta se cerró, los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué hacer o qué paso dar. Para los dos, esa situación era verdaderamente desesperante; no podían creer que de buenas a primeras se comportaran con tanta vergüenza el uno frente al otro, como si fueran niños que no sabían hacer nada sin que se lo indicaran las maestras...

Y sin embargo, lo que Rick veía en los ojos de Lisa, y lo que ella veía en los de él, era exactamente lo mismo: veían ese brillo intenso que sólo habían visto una vez en sus vidas... aquella vez en que los dos casi terminaban entregándose a lo que sabían que deseaban...

Era como si muy a pesar de sus miedos, tanto Rick como Lisa supieran que quizás iban a perder el control...

- ¿Vas tú o voy yo? - se lanzó Lisa.

Por desgracia, esa pregunta le llegó a Rick cuando estaba bastante distraído y perdido en sus propios pensamientos... muchos de los cuales revoloteaban en torno a la idea de ver a Lisa tal como había venido al mundo, a la vez que crecía en él la ansiedad de saberse cercano a ese momento.

- ¿Eh?

Obligándose a repetir la pregunta, Lisa descubrió que su lengua la estaba traicionando, y que no podía hilar una frase completa ni bajo riesgo de morir...

- Que si primero te... que si primero te desvistes tú o...

Para fortuna de Lisa, Rick captó perfectamente lo que había querido decirle su novia, y se apresuró a dar su opinión antes de hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que estaba, sonriendo para matizar un eventual golpe...

- Creo que por esta vez nos podemos olvidar del "las damas primero"...

- Me parece bien... - aprobó Lisa la idea con entusiasmo, sintiéndose aliviada... e intrigada a la vez.

Lo primero que hizo Rick fue quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, dejándola en un rincón del baño y exponiendo su torso desnudo al juicio repentinamente interesado de Lisa... permitiéndose incluso sentirse orgulloso al ver la mirada de aprobación en el bello rostro de ella, para luego, con completa parsimonia, proceder a deshacerse de sus pantalones, que siguieron el mismo camino que la camiseta descartada...

¿Seguir o no seguir? Ese era el dilema... después de todo, Max entendería el que no hubiera podido bañarse, claro que sí, Max era piloto como él, los dos solían pasar días sin que...

- Cuando quieras - le dijo Lisa, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

- Aquí voy... - contestó Rick, que ya para ese momento estaba actuando en piloto automático, mientras poco a poco sus manos llegaban a donde tenía que llegar.

Conforme Rick se bajaba los boxers, Lisa Hayes encontró que muy a pesar de su habitual circunspección, no podía evitar que su mirada siguiera el viaje de las manos de Rick como si fueran lo único que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Hasta que finalmente...

* * *

En el futuro Auditorio de Nueva Ciudad Macross, un equipo de técnicos estaba esperando casi con desesperación a que uno de sus miembros regresara. Durante todo el día, esos técnicos habían trabajado casi sin descanso en la red de energía del complejo, encontrándose, como era previsible, con problemas y problemas que hacían imposible seguir adelante sin nuevas herramientas, materiales y repuestos.

En ese momento, el miembro faltante regresó, llevando bajo el brazo una compleja pieza de ingeniería que procedió a presentar ante el resto del equipo como si se tratara de un niño recién bautizado...

- Aquí lo tiene, jefe... un CFH-553, el condensador más grande que tienen a disposición en los almacenes del SDF-1, tal como lo pidió.

- Espero que no sea demasiado grande para el trabajo - dijo el segundo a cargo del equipo, dejando salir sus dudas antes de buscar una respuesta de Su Alteza, el jefe de equipo. - ¿Qué piensa usted, jefe?

Tomándose unos segundos para examinar la pieza de ingeniería que acababan de traerle, el jefe recorrió todas las posibilidades en su entrenada mente, analizándolas y descartándolas una a una hasta que pudiera llegar a una respuesta.

- Aw, qué diablos... - dijo con resignación, prefiriendo actuar antes que seguir pensando. - Creo que tiene el tamaño ideal para lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Algo tenía que decir; no podía ser que se quedara congelado en un momento como aquél... aunque por más que Rick Hunter intentara decir algo -lo que fuera, siempre y cuando rompiera la incomodidad del momento-, se encontró con el problema de que esos ojos verdes no sólo lo enloquecían... sino que lo enmudecían con la mirada que le estaban dando...

- Me gustas mucho... - fue lo único que Rick pudo finalmente decir, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de matizarlo todo con una sonrisa tímida.

Por su parte, en el rostro de Lisa había asomado una expresión que, en otro contexto, hubiera motivado alguna burla por parte de Rick referida a que era una "cara rara"... sólo que Rick Hunter estaba demasiado cohibido por lo que veía en los ojos de Lisa como para atreverse a hacer algún comentario... mucho menos cuando la atención de la comandante Hayes estaba plenamente enfocada en...

- Ya lo creo... - balbuceó Lisa casi sin pensar, aunque bien pronto se dio cuenta de su traspié, tratando de remediarlo con un desesperado: - Eeeeh, tú también me gustas mucho, piloto...

Fue cuestión de suerte para Lisa que Rick estuviera tan ansioso por romper el hielo como para no percatarse de ese comentario inicial, prefiriendo responder a las palabras de Lisa con un rápido y corto beso en la mejilla que, por más inocente que pretendiera ser, acabó por dejar a Lisa bien cerca de desmoronarse de la emoción... y de lo que sólo él podía despertar en ella...

- Bueno... - dijo Rick, sin dejar de lado la timidez que le provocaba estar completamente expuesto de esa manera...

- Bueno... - repitió Lisa en un acto reflejo, aún atontada por ese beso y con la mente demasiado distraída como para hilar alguna clase de pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Vas tú?

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó la comandante Hayes, como si las palabras de Rick la hubieran vuelto a la realidad.

- Yo ya lo hice... te toca a ti.

- ¿Eh?

Esta vez, y notando plenamente la confusión en el rostro de su novia, Rick no pudo contener la risa... era una risa tierna que hizo también reír a Lisa, dándoles así a los dos la oportunidad de bajar la tensión casi insoportable de ese momento.

- ¿O piensas meterte en la ducha con todo encima? - le dijo Rick, ya un poco más relajado, disfrutando a más no poder la oportunidad de soltarse un poco.

Pero por su parte, el escuchar a un Rick Hunter vestido en traje de cumpleaños y preguntándole si iba a quitarse... bueno, todo... logró que Lisa Hayes se sonrojara como jamás lo había hecho en la vida... mientras muy a pesar de lo cohibida y consciente de sí misma que se sentía, esas palabras encendían en ella un fuego que temía no poder controlar... o, peor aún, no querer hacerlo.

- Ah, sí... - murmuró ella con una de sus sonrisas lentas, estremeciendo el corazón de su piloto al hacerlo.

Por su parte, Rick no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse absorto como siempre lo hacía con ella... perdido irremediablemente en esa mirada que había aprendido a adorar y deseando como nunca antes en su vida tener esos labios suaves en los suyos... y muchas otras cosas más.

Hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eso bien pudiera ser... contraproducente... en un momento como aquel, y la timidez regresó mientras sugería con el tono más inocente que podía lograr:

- Si quieres, miro para otro lado.

- No, no es necesario... - le sonrió ella para tranquilizarlo y sintiéndose ella misma extrañamente tranquila... como si aquellas palabras de Rick la hubieran curado de toda duda o inquietud acerca de revelarse ante él. - No tardo.

Y mientras un Rick Hunter atontado por lo que sentía hacia esa mujer que lo enloquecía no atinaba a hacer algo que no fuera asentir inconscientemente a cualquier cosa que ella dijera, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar cómo Lisa, con lentitud y elegancia, iba quitándose primero su propia camiseta, luego la musculosa que llevaba debajo y finalmente el sostén...

"_¡Dios, cómo te amo!_" pensó Rick.

... y luego le siguieron los pantalones que vestía, que con ágiles movimientos de sus piernas acabaron en la esquina a donde había ido a parar la ropa, y finalmente, tras una breve pausa en la que Lisa se hundió en la mirada intensamente azul de Rick, sus manos tomaron la última pieza de ropa interior para quitársela, primero con algo de timidez y torpeza, y luego con increíble cuidado, hasta que por fin...

* * *

Era ya la cuarta tarde de ensayos generales del Coro de Ciudad Macross, y todos sus integrantes sabían que muchas otras le seguirían, a cual más intensa, hasta que llegara el día tan esperado por todos de la inauguración oficial de la nueva ciudad.

Los planificadores del espectáculo se habían decidido por un programa que incluyera grandes y célebres obras musicales de todos los tiempos -según lo que se rumoreaba, eso se debía a que varios de los organizadores habían dicho que la cultura humana no se reducía exclusivamente a las letras pop de Lynn Minmei-, y que fueran además representativas de todas las tradiciones culturales de la Humanidad.

Esa tarde, el Coro de Ciudad Macross, bajo la implacable y profesional vigilancia de su director, se preparaba para practicar una de las composiciones musicales más famosas de todos los tiempos y quizás una de las más emblemáticas de la Historia: el cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven... mejor conocido, popularmente, como el "Himno a la Alegría".

Luego de una breve indicación del conductor, la orquesta acompañante comenzó su interpretación, sumándose luego las voces moduladas y afinadas del Coro en un _crescendo_ que rápidamente envolvió todo el lugar con sus notas...

"_Freude, schöner Götterfunken _

_Tochter aus Elysium, _

_Wir betreten feuertrunken, _

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum. _

_Deine Zauber binden wieder,_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt; _

_Alle Menschen werder Brüder, _

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._"

- ¡Vamos, canten con todo su corazón! - los alentaba el director del Coro, tratando de insuflarle entusiasmo a sus dirigidos... a la vez que procuraba no dejar en evidencia el orgullo inconmensurable que sentía hacia ellos; eso se los diría luego del evento principal para el que se preparaban.

Dejándose llevar por la música, los coristas continuaban entonando esos inmortales versos con toda la fuerza que podían...

"_Deine Zauber binden wieder, _

_Was die Mode streng geteilt; _

_Alle Menschen werder Brüder, _

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._"

- ¡Es el Himno a la Alegría! - continuó alentándolos el director del coro, caminando de una punta a otra de la sala y gesticulando con fuerza, como si quisiera transmitirle voluntad a los coristas con esos movimientos. - ¡Quiero que me hagan volar!

Como si respondieran a su desafío, las voces de los coristas se elevaron, y su canto adquirió proporciones atronadoras... mientras el director del coro repetía, haciéndose escuchar por encima de las notas:

- ¡HÁGANME SENTIR COMO SI ESTUVIERA A LAS PUERTAS DEL CIELO!

* * *

- ¿Pasó algo, Rick?

Recordando repentinamente que había un mundo real al que pertenecía, Rick sacudió su cabeza para poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos, obligándose a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Lisa, que lo miraban con un brillo inusualmente divertido, dada la situación...

- Eh...

- Que si pasó algo... - repitió ella, sonriendo muy a pesar de ella misma... casi como si no le importara hallarse junto a un hombre y completamente...

- Ah, nada, sólo estaba pensando...

Para desgracia de la salud mental del teniente comandante Hunter, Lisa dio un paso al frente para acercarse a Rick, más por instinto que por voluntad propia, como si esos intensos y brillantes ojos azules la hubieran hipnotizado...

- ¿Y en qué pensabas? - le preguntó entonces Lisa a Rick, con una voz demasiado sensual para la cordura del suspendido Líder Skull...

- En que eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida... - admitió finalmente Rick con una sonrisa relajada, contemplando con verdadera adoración a la mujer a la que amaba... sintiendo que los dos estaban comenzando a deshacerse de esa molesta incomodidad que los había atacado desde el momento en que acordaron bañarse juntos...

- Mentiroso - rió ella, tocando la punta de la nariz de Rick con su dedo índice, causándole un estremecimiento terrible.

- Digo toda la verdad...

Sintiendo ese comentario como si fuera una caricia que le recorría todo el cuerpo, Lisa apenas atinó a desviar la mirada, para luego señalar la ducha con un rápido gesto de su cabeza. Poniéndose en movimiento, los dos jóvenes rápidamente entraron a la ducha, siendo Lisa la que abrió el grifo... y pocos segundos después, los dos sintieron cómo sus cuerpos eran bañados por la sensación deliciosa y cálida del agua, que los recorría de la cabeza a los pies, rodando por su piel y quitando la mugre y suciedad acumulada durante el día...

A pesar de todo lo que sentían (y lo que constantemente trataban de contener), los dos conservaban cierta distancia, procurando no ponerse demasiado cerca, sabedores tanto Rick como Lisa de que muy poco los separaba de perder por completo la razón en una explosión que ellos ya presentían cercana...

Los primeros minutos de esa ducha pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes; manteniéndose lejos y ocupados cada uno en limpiarse y bañarse por su cuenta, en un intento valiente y completamente infructuoso por hacer de cuenta que estaban solos en esa ducha... y que no la compartían precisamente con la persona que más deseaban en el Universo...

De hecho, hacían lo posible para no mirarse; buscaban evitar que sus miradas se posaran en el cuerpo de la otra persona más tiempo que el indispensable o lo que fuera estrictamente necesario... ya la presencia de cada uno actuaba en el otro como si fuera algo que los iba a hacer explotar; y a tal punto habían llegado que creían con toda sinceridad que, de llegar a mirarse, no responderían de ellos mismos.

- Rick, no nos queda mucho... - exclamó Lisa, repentinamente consciente del paso del tiempo, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño... sin imaginar que había hecho exactamente eso con Rick.

- Tienes razón, mejor apuremos esto - coincidió Rick, aunque por dentro se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar de qué manera podía acelerar ese trámite...

Pero fue Lisa quien encontró la solución, a la vez que casi le provocaba un infarto masivo al piloto en el momento en que comenzó a pasar sus manos cargadas de shampoo por los cabellos negros y renegados de Rick, acariciándolo a la vez que lo lavaba... y enviando algo muy parecido a una carga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba.

Resultaba tan fácil no pensar... resultaba tan fácil cerrar los ojos e imaginarse en el cielo, que poco le faltó a Rick para simplemente entregarse al masaje increíblemente relajante de Lisa. Era como si sólo con sus manos ella tuviera el poder de hacerle sentir lo que sería entrar al Paraíso... y le ofreciera hacerlo de la mano de ella.

Rick podía imaginarse claramente la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro; sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada soñadora y sus labios formando esa sonrisa tenue que lograba conmoverlo como pocas cosas en el mundo... esa expresión de felicidad que sólo él conocía, y que ella le mostraba solamente a él.

Esa expresión con la que ella le demostraba sin necesidad de palabras cuánto lo amaba.

De pronto, las manos de Lisa cesaron su recorrida por el cabello de Rick, y tras unos breves segundos de contrariedad, él entendió que era porque ella había terminado de lavarle el cabello... y resuelto a devolverle el favor a Lisa, Rick llenó sus manos de shampoo y giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Lisa.

Ella sabía lo que vendría, y lo estaba esperando... de modo que no hizo falta que Rick dijera nada para que ella cerrara los ojos en una silenciosa invitación para que él le lavara el cabello, y con sumo cuidado y reverencia Rick comenzó a pasar sus manos por entre los cabellos suaves y castaños de Lisa, maravillándose a cada segundo de las sensaciones que esa experiencia le estaba provocando en todo su ser.

Era algo maravilloso... sencillamente no había palabras para describir lo que sentía al dejar que sus dedos se enredaran en esa sedosa maraña color miel, oscurecida por el agua, y si el sentir eso estaba por volver a Rick totalmente loco, el escuchar cómo Lisa ronroneaba con cada caricia que él le prodigaba era más que lo que su conciencia podía soportar... esos soniditos le llegaban a lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndole perder la razón a la vez que lo arrullaban lentamente... hechizándolo por completo.

Por fin, y con mucha reticencia, Rick cesó sus caricias y quitó sus manos del cabello de Lisa, dejando que sus brazos cayeran pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras buscaba algo qué decir... lo que fuera, siempre y cuando lo sacara del trance en el que había caído.

Entonces Lisa abrió los ojos, y toda esperanza que Rick hubiera podido tener de conservar la compostura se fue al diablo.

Contemplándola bajo la ducha, Rick creyó que debía estar frente a alguna clase de visión; que no tenía frente a él a Lisa Hayes, sino a una criatura celestial. Su cabello castaño, normalmente recogido en un peinado conservador, caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, libre de toda atadura y oscurecido por el agua que lo bañaba; las gotas de agua surcaban su rostro, haciendo que el verde de sus ojos fuera aún más intenso y brillante; su cuerpo de diosa se le aparecía en todo su esplendor... y la expresión de inocencia y cariño en su rostro prometía derretir el corazón de Rick por completo.

"_Es un ángel... un ángel bajo la lluvia_", pensó Rick en un arrebato poético que le llegó sin saber de dónde provenía.

- ¡Lisa! - murmuró sin pensar, totalmente subyugado por la visión que tenía frente a él, mientras sus brazos se movían casi por instinto hasta tomarla por los hombros, acercándola poco a poco a él...

Una sola palabra se repetía de manera obsesiva en la mente de Rick; una única idea, una única sensación... una sola palabra que él escuchaba como si saliera de los labios de Lisa...

"_Ámame..._"

Por su parte, Lisa estaba totalmente paralizada... no podía atinar a decir o hacer absolutamente nada, nada que no fuera hundirse en el azul profundo de los ojos de Rick, que la miraban con un fuego que prometía quemarlos a los dos, sin importar que estuvieran en medio de una ducha... y lo que sintió en cuanto los brazos de Rick la tomaron fue sencillamente enloquecedor...

- Te amo, piloto... - alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que los labios de Rick la reclamaran...

- Yo también te amo... - murmuró él contra sus labios, sus últimos vestigios de razón destruidos en el instante en que sintió los senos de Lisa contra su pecho.

Ese beso fue una explosión para los dos; nada más existía para ellos salvo ese beso y el sentirse mutuamente... las sensaciones iban _in crescendo_, pasando del cariño y la ternura a la pasión desbocada en menos tiempo del que podían imaginar, aunque el beso ya existía en su propio tiempo, en un instante de eternidad que los dos se habían construido casi sin pensar, un instante de eternidad que era una promesa de cosas más grandes y perfectas en el futuro...

La lengua de Rick tomó por asalto la boca de Lisa, llenándose de su sabor en medio de la locura generalizada... locura que simplemente se hizo más completa cuando Rick escuchó un gemido entrecortado que había venido como respuesta, y al compás de ese sonido, las manos de Rick comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Lisa con un ritmo cada vez más frenético, aunque no tan frenético como el que las manos de la propia Lisa le imprimían a las caricias que le prodigaba a su piloto en todo el cuerpo.

La cautela, la conciencia de sí mismos, las dudas y los reparos, todo eso desapareció como un castillo de arena tragado por las olas, y fue sobre esas mismas olas que por un breve segundo, los dos creyeron que había llegado por fin el momento tan esperado...

No había dudas, ya iba a llegar, y que el resto del mundo se fuera al diablo...

Y entonces, rompiendo ese momento con la fuerza del rayo, el sonido agudo y penetrante del timbre se escuchó en todo el camarote... incluso en la ducha.

- ¡DIABLOS! - ladró Rick, dejando salir en esa palabra toda su frustración, mientras procuraba que Lisa no lo viera convertirse en una furia.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo su novio había cambiado de ser alguien que la había subyugado por completo para convertirse en una furia del infierno; su lado racional había recuperado el control, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que sus cálculos habían sido bastante desacertados...

- ¿Tan rápido? - preguntó con un tono que nadie hubiera creído posible en una persona a la que poco le faltaba para acabar haciendo el amor.

- Parece que sí... ¿qué haremos? - dijo Rick, yendo y viniendo con la mirada entre la puerta del baño y el rostro pensativo de Lisa, quien pronto sintió la manera en que él la estaba observando.

- ¿Por qué me miras a mí?

Muy a pesar de la tensión del momento, y de sus propios temores, Rick halló una oportunidad para admirar a su amada:

- Porque eres hermosa...

- ¡Rick! - exclamó ella, tanto halagada por ese comentario como molesta por lo inoportuno que era en medio de la crisis de estar desnudos en una ducha cuando sus invitados los estaban esperando en la puerta...

- ¡Tú eres la controladora de vuelo! - exclamó Rick como si fuera un niño asustado que buscaba protección en su madre. - ¡Tú siempre me has sacado de aprietos!

- ¡Tú eres el que vive rescatándome de todo!

- Como quieras, Luisa Lane, pero si no nos apuramos, vamos a tener una pequeña humillación pública...

Lisa asintió con firmeza; ya había vuelto la mujer que podía dirigir una guerra en sus sueños, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo como si hubiera estado planeando una operación contra la flota Zentraedi.

- Está bien... ¿ya tienes una idea de lo que vas a ponerte, no?

- Así es... - contestó Rick.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios de Lisa; esa sonrisa que solían tener los soldados cuando los planes empezaban a marchar.

- Sales y mientras corres a cambiarte, les dices que estarás en 5 minutos y que yo aún me estoy bañando, ¿entendiste? - le indicó entonces a Rick en el tono con el que daba instrucciones en la red táctica.

- Fuerte y claro... - le respondió su piloto, conteniendo la tentación de acompañar esa respuesta con una venia.

Pero para sorpresa de Rick, la contestación de Lisa no vino en tono militar, sino en un sorpresivo abrazo con el que rodeó a Rick y lo desconcertó completamente... antes de reclamar los labios de él en un asalto exitoso que desembocó en un muy necesario beso...

- Buena suerte en tu misión, amor... - le deseó ella mientras cerraba el grifo.

- Para todos, bonita - le dijo Rick, ya envuelto en una de las toallas y a punto de dejar el baño.

* * *

Haciendo lo imposible por no tropezarse con algo que hubiera quedado en el camino, Rick corrió brevemente hacia la puerta del camarote, deteniéndose allí el tiempo suficiente como para gritar a sus visitantes un desesperado:

- ¡Esperen un minuto, ya estoy con ustedes!

La respuesta del otro lado de la puerta no se hizo esperar:

- ¡No te preocupes, jefe! - dijo Max, dándole a Rick el respiro necesario.

Sin la menor intención de desperdiciar un sólo segundo más de lo necesario, Rick corrió hasta el dormitorio del camarote, tomando con un acertado manotazo la ropa que había dejado sobre el sofá antes de ir a la expedición de compras. Y finalmente, tras un duro y torpe forcejeo con su ropa, Rick pudo quedar en una condición más o menos decente para la cena de esa noche... o al menos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a lo que vendría.

Mientras Rick corría para abrir la puerta a sus invitados, la puerta del baño se abrió sorpresivamente, y Lisa salió de allí envuelta en un toallón blanco... y una vez más Rick creyó que esa visión lo llevaría a la locura. El apuro dejó de importar por un segundo, un segundo que fue más que suficiente para que Rick le cortara el aliento a Lisa con un beso tan intempestivo e intenso que Lisa trastabilló en cuanto terminó, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio antes de recobrarlo y continuar hacia el dormitorio...

- ¡Ya estoy! - gritó Rick justo en el instante en que abría la puerta del camarote, encontrándose del otro lado con los rostros inescrutables de Max y Miriya Sterling, a quienes trató de saludar de la manera más efusiva e inocente que podía lograr: - ¿Hola, cómo están?

Max y Miriya no respondieron... simplemente se quedaron mirando a Rick como si él fuera una bacteria observable a través de un enorme e incómodo microscopio, y Rick sintió que había algo en la manera en que sus dos amigos lo observaban que lo hacía retroceder instintivamente.

Era esa sensación de peligro inminente que uno no sabe de donde surge y cómo aparece... pero frente a la cual no puede hacer otra cosa más que obedecer...

Pero para Rick era demasiado tarde... como quedó perfectamente claro cuando Miriya, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Rick, volteó para mirar directamente a su esposo:

- Te lo dije, Max... estaban haciendo el amor.

El rostro de Max se puso de mil tonos distintos de rojo, y apenas pudo dar un breve vistazo a Rick antes de clavar la mirada en el rostro de su esposa, sin estar seguro de si quería matarla o si quería hacerle el amor, como solía pasarle en esas situaciones en las que ella hablaba como si no existiera filtro alguno entre el cerebro y la boca.

- ¡MIRIYA! - lanzó Max en un pobre intento de volver a poner al genio dentro de la batalla.

- ¿Qué? - retrucó Miriya, señalando a Rick con la cabeza. - ¿Acaso no le ves la cara?

Rick no supo qué debía sentir en un momento como ese; si humillación por ser el centro de atención de la implacable Miriya Parino-Sterling o diversión por ver cómo Max buscaba salir de ese atolladero en el que su bella esposa lo había metido.

Llevándose una mano a la nuca, Max trató de esbozar una disculpa y un pedido de comprensión para su amigo, que permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta como si estuviera viendo una pelea de vecinos...

- Discúlpame, Rick, pero mi esposa tiene... ciertas ideas--

- Ideas correctas, Maximilian - lo cortó en seco Miriya, antes de enfocar su atención en Rick: - ¿Dónde está Lisa?

Aún cuando sabía lo que tenía que decir (que Lisa acababa de salir del baño y que estaba cambiándose) Rick descubrió que estaba tan nervioso por todo -por no mencionar completamente eufórico tras lo vivido en esa ducha- que jamás había pensado en cómo iba a decirlo...

Pero por suerte para Rick, mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar palabras que se le habían vuelto terriblemente elusivas, una voz se escuchó desde el interior del camarote, desviando la atención de los Sterling y dándole a Rick la posibilidad de un efímero respiro.

- ¡Aquí estoy, Miriya! - saludó Lisa, levantando una mano para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Miriya. - ¿Cómo están?

Respondiendo por los dos, Miriya sonrió triunfalmente antes de contestar la pregunta de Lisa... en la que aprovecharía para continuar con el ataque:

- Nosotros estamos bien, aunque no tanto como ustedes dos, según lo que veo.

- Amor, por favor... - le imploró Max, mientras Rick se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar... disfrutando en secreto de la desgracia de su amigo.

Considerando a la orgullosa Zentraedi con un poco de cautela, Lisa decidió ir por el camino seguro con su amiga:

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Miriya?

Miriya se aprestó a explicar a Lisa lo que había visto en ellos... lo que había visto en los ojos de Rick en el momento en que él abrió la puerta. Iba a explicarles que lo que había visto en sus miradas, tanto en la de Rick como en la de Lisa, era ese brillo intenso que ella conocía más que bien, porque era el que veía cada vez que se unía con su esposo en un acto de amor...

- Lisa, lo puedo ver en tu cara, ustedes dos estuvieron haciendo el--

- ¡¿Por qué no pasamos?! - exclamó Rick, ya aterrorizado por la insistencia y percepción de Miriya... y un tanto contrariado de pensar que quizás hubieran llegado a hacer el amor de no ser porque ellos habían llegado justo en ese momento.

Indicándoles las sillas en torno a la mesa de comedor, Lisa hizo un ademán a sus invitados para que tomaran asiento, mientras Rick la tomaba suavemente del brazo en un gesto tanto de compañía como de seguridad... como si los dos quisieran protegerse mutuamente de lo que sabían que iban a enfrentar de parte de los Sterling...

- Siéntense... - ofreció Lisa antes de mirar una vez más a Rick. - Vamos a poner las pizzas en el horno y ya estaremos con ustedes.

Ya acomodado en su asiento, Max sonrió a la dueña de casa, en un contraste muy notorio con la tensión que las palabras de Miriya habían causado...

- Qué gusto me da verte bien, Lisa... espero que las cosas estén mejorando.

- Muchas gracias, Max, y sí... las cosas mejoran - le respondió Lisa, pasando luego a explicar lo ocurrido: - De hecho, hoy por la mañana fuimos a ver al doctor Kinnunen para que evaluara cómo seguía...

- Y por eso estamos festejando esta noche - intervino Rick, haciéndose cargo de la historia sin encontrar objeción de parte de Lisa tras regresar de poner las pizzas en el horno. - Las fracturas ya están prácticamente soldadas, sólo necesita unos días más para que esté como nueva.

Max se detuvo un segundo para pensar, y al ver de reojo a su esposa descubrió que los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: sus amigos habían llegado a ese punto tan especial de la relación en que empezaban a hablar de ellos mismos como "nosotros"... incluso cuando se trataba de una consulta médica para Lisa.

- Pues permíteme decirte que ya te ves completamente renovada, Lisa.

- Muchas gracias...

Mientras Max le devolvía a Lisa una expresión de que no tenía nada que agradecer, Miriya tomó la palabra, y lo hizo con un tono tan inocente que Max pensó que por esta vez bien valía la pena bajar la guardia...

- Debe ser todo ese cariño que te da Rick... como para no sentirse bien después de veinte días de estar así juntos, ¿no?

Lisa sonrió tiernamente, volteándose apenas un segundo para ver al hombre de renegados cabellos negros que estaba en la cocineta, luchando con una pizza precongelada.

- Bueno... eso ayuda... - dijo Lisa, sonrojándose perceptiblemente al hacerlo.

- ¡Ya lo creo! - coincidió Miriya con entusiasmo... un entusiasmo que en su siguiente pregunta se transformó en algo cómplice: - Dime, Lisa... ¿qué tal es Rick en la--?

Antes de que Miriya pudiera terminar esa pregunta terriblemente complicada -para la que Lisa no tendría respuesta alguna a juzgar por sus ojos abiertos como platos y el tono rojo fuego que habían alcanzado sus mejillas- el sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse por todos lados.

Mientras sonaba, Lisa no podía dejar de pensar que el mismo timbre que los había interrumpido minutos atrás, ahora se había transformado en su salvador:

- ¡¡Yo abro!! - exclamó ella, lanzándose en dirección a la puerta con una agilidad y capacidad de reacción que envidiaría un corredor de 100 metros con vallas.

En cuanto Lisa abrió la puerta, ella se vió aprisionada entre una maraña de brazos que la abrazaban sin orden ni concierto. A los abrazos les siguió una seguidilla de palabras incomprensibles y confundidas... los sonidos que provocan tres mujeres que intentan hablar al mismo tiempo, en un vano intento por lograr que sus voces sobresalieran en medio del barullo general.

Por fin, una palabra coherente salió de las tres jóvenes voces, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sólo en eso:

- ¡¡LISA!! - exclamaron Kim, Sammie y Vanessa mientras se lanzaban una vez más a brazos de Lisa para saludarla al estilo Trío Terrible.

Una vez más, la comandante Hayes se vio rodeada por ese abrazo colectivo del Trío Terrible, sintiéndose feliz de semejante saludo a la vez que se sentía exprimida por una pitón.

- ¡Qué gusto verte, Lisa! - le decía Sammie, pegando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañamos! - agregaba Kim, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

- ¡Espero que estés mejor! - le deseaba Vanessa, que sólo se contenía por estar llevando las cervezas que el Trío aportaba a la cena.

Honestamente Lisa no sabía qué decirles... no sólo porque la abrumaban con semejante despliegue de amistad sino porque las tres hablaban demasiado rápido como para responderles cada una de sus palabras.

Además, probablemente le hubiera faltado el aire para hacerlo.

- ¡Disculpa que no hayamos venido antes a visitarte! - se disculpaba Vanessa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Así es... el trabajo es una locura - explicaba Kim. - Entre vuelos de transporte, saqueadores y patrullajes, estamos al borde de la locura...

- ¡Por favor, vuelve pronto! - imploraba Sammie, quien jamás pareció más una niña como en ese momento.

Finalmente, tanto para agradecer como para implorar piedad, Lisa pudo articular una frase coherente con la que responder al bombardeo del Trío:

- Gracias... chicas...

Casi de inmediato, al escuchar la voz ahogada de Lisa, las tres se soltaron para darle un respiro a Lisa, temerosas de haberla lastimado con tanta efusividad...

- Oops... disculpa, Lisa - se excusó Vanessa en nombre de las tres.

Sonriendo para calmar a las jóvenes, Lisa se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar al interior del camarote, cosa que las tres hicieron de inmediato hasta que se encontraron con Max y Miriya sentados en las sillas de la mesa... y Rick, que estaba de pie para recibirlas.

- Miren nomás al enfermero... - dijo Sammie con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Sip... ahí lo tienen, sin jaulas, sin cadenas... - anunció Kim como si Rick fuera un animal de circo.

- Los días en la red táctica son aburridos sin usted, comandante Hunter - le dijo Vanessa, cumpliendo su rol como la más moderada del Trío.

Y por "aburrimiento", Vanessa también entendía el no poder disfrutar de las charlas invariablemente románticas que intercambiaban Rick y Lisa a través de la red, mientras él estaba en vuelo y ella lo supervisaba.

Haciendo lo posible para contener la ligera molestia que le causaba ser sometido a ese ataque repentino, Rick esbozó una sonrisa e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva antes de saludar al Trío.

- A mí también me da gusto verlas, chicas.

Mientras las tres jóvenes abrazaban a Rick y lo saludaban en una manera más amistosa, por no decir menos cargada de ironías y bromas, un persistente aroma a quemado comenzó a invadir la sala de estar del camarote...

- ¡¡Diablos, la pizza!! - exclamó Rick, dándose cuenta de lo que provocaba ese olor.

A la primera señal de alarma, Lisa ya estaba en camino hacia la cocina para hacerse cargo.

- Yo voy--

- No, voy yo - anunció Rick, deteniendo a su novia con la mano mientras resolvía encargarse del problema.

- ¿Te damos una mano, jefe? - ofreció Max, poniéndose de pie al igual que su esposa.

- ¡Por favor! - agradeció Rick mientras Max y Miriya entraban a la cocineta con él. - Ya volvemos.

- ¡No te preocupes! - le aseguró Lisa con el tono más optimista que podía lograr.

Pero sin embargo, había buenas razones para que Lisa Hayes estuviera preocupada... razones que, lo admitiera o no, habían estado detrás de su intento de hacerse cargo del problema de la pizza, o de cualquier otra cosa que le evitara el permanecer a solas en esa sala de estar; tres razones llamadas Sammie Porter, Vanessa Leeds y Kim Young.

Porque si los Sterling, aún teniendo en cuenta la franqueza brutal de Miriya, habían sido discretos y circunspectos, del Trío Terrible podía esperarse cualquier cosa a la hora de hablar con ella... excepto discreción y circunspección.

Tal como lo evidenciaban ellas con sus expresiones, alertas ante la menor posibilidad de un Chisme Histórico... y Lisa se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría.

- Muy bien, Lisa, tendrás que contarnos todo... - anunció Kim sin anestesia, dando comienzo al interrogatorio.

- Con lujo de detalles, comandante... estamos ansiosas por saber - terció Vanessa.

"_Tranquila, Lisa... ante todo, demuestra calma y seguridad_" se repetía la comandante Hayes en un intento de fortificarse ante el ataque del Trío, mientras buscaba una buena manera de responder.

- ¿Saber qué cosa? - preguntó Lisa con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- No te hagas la inocente, Lisa... - insistió Sammie, oliendo sangre en el agua. - Notamos cómo se estaban mirando.

Asintiendo vivamente, Vanessa buscó darle un matiz más diplomático a las palabras de su amiga más pequeña.

- Sipi... estos días deben haber sido emocionantes, ¿no es cierto?

Recostándose en la silla, aunque más no fuera para encontrar respaldo ante la batería de preguntas, Lisa se preparó para explicar el torbellino de emociones que había vivido con Rick durante esos días en palabras cortas, breves... y que de ser posible no invitaran más preguntas.

- Bueno... fueron unos buenos días - dijo entonces con una sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente, su intento tuvo el efecto contrario, tal como se lo demostró Kim cuando le respondió con incredulidad:

- ¡¿Buenos?! Me parece que te quedas corta, comandante.

- Tienes una cara de felicidad que no puedes esconder, Lisa... - agregó Vanessa, riendo ante la observación de su amiga... y ante la mirada de pavor que veía en la siempre seria comandante Hayes.

Sin embargo, en vez de sumarse al ataque, Sammie permaneció en silencio, observando cuidadosamente a Lisa como si su atención hubiera sido repentinamente captada por algo que ameritaba mayor investigación...

- Además... sólo una cosa - dijo finalmente la más pequeña del Trío, con un tono que aterrorizó a Lisa a pesar de la tranquilidad que destilaba.

Tras tragar saliva y procurar no parecer más espantada de lo que estaba, Lisa preguntó con prudencia:

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes el cabello completamente mojado - dijo Sammie.

- Sí, es que acabo de bañarme... - explicó Lisa, desconcertada por lo que Sammie había dicho, e intrigada por saber a donde quería llegar.

Lisa obtuvo su respuesta muy rápidamente... ya que la sonrisa traviesa de Sammie apareció en toda su gloria, mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a la cocineta, en donde podía escucharse la voz de Rick mientras le daba instrucciones a Max y Miriya.

- Entonces... ¿por qué Rick también tiene el cabello mojado? - preguntó triunfalmente la teniente Porter, mientras en los rostros de Kim y Vanessa se dibujaban expresiones de sorpresa enormes, así como miradas incrédulas de "_¿por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes?_"...

- ¿No crees que...? - preguntó Vanessa en un intento de entender... aunque bien rápido pudo hacerlo ya que se volvió hacia Lisa para felicitarla: - Ooohhhoooo... Lisa Hayes, realmente nos has sorprendido a todas.

En su silla, Lisa palideció de terror antes de que la palidez fuera reemplazada por el rojo furioso con el que se ruborizó, mientras se resignaba a que sería una larga, larga, muy larga noche en manos de sus tres verdugos...

* * *

En la cocineta, a Rick no le estaba yendo mucho mejor, y sus posibilidades de escape eran mucho menores dado el tamaño reducido del lugar... y que Max y Miriya bloqueaban la única salida.

- ¿Puedes sostenerme esto, Max? - le pidió a su amigo mientras retiraba con sumo cuidado una de las pizzas del horno.

- Con gusto... - respondió Max tomando la bandeja... y aprendiendo por las malas la necesidad de usar siempre guantes a la hora de sacar comida de un horno. - ¡Ouch, esto quema!

Conteniendo la risa, Rick procuró mirar a otro lado mientras Max dejaba la bandeja con la pizza sobre alguna superficie que pudiera sostenerla... y corría después a refrescar sus manos bajo la canilla.

- Cuidado.

Max lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque luego sintió un alivio repentino al sentir el agua fría en sus manos.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, jefe...

- Lo siento - fue todo lo que dijo Rick mientras se preparaba para sacar la segunda pizza del horno... y su expresión alertó a Max.

- ¿Por qué estás tan parco, Rick?

- Yo no estoy parco.

Esa defensa no convenció a Max en lo más mínimo, y así se lo hizo saber a Rick.

- Sí estás parco... muy parco.

Rick no respondió a esa pregunta, pero antes de que Max pudiera insistir, Miriya tomó la palabra:

- ¿Está todo bien con Lisa?

- Las cosas están muy bien entre nosotros... no podrían estar mejor - les aseguró Rick, tratando de sonar lo más optimista que podía.

Además era cierto... esos días compartidos con Lisa habían sido realmente maravillosos, a pesar de las ocasionales peleas y discusiones que entre ellos surgían por casi cualquier cosa, aún por asuntos triviales y menores. De hecho, eran maravillosos especialmente por esas peleas, ya que después de todo, razonó Rick con una sonrisa traviesa, pelear sólo hacía que los besos de reconciliación fueran aún mejores...

- ¿Entonces?

- Te lo dije, Maximilian - dijo su esposa, retomando los comentarios hechos al llegar al camarote de Lisa. - Los interrumpimos.

- ¡Mir! - se sobresaltó Max, temeroso de que con eso hubiera puesto a Rick de mal humor, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez su esposa estuviera bien cerca de la realidad en este caso. - Jefe, dime la verdad... ¿los interrumpimos?

- No, Max... no interrumpieron nada.

- Rick, dime... ¿acaso ustedes dos finalmente--?

Bastó que Rick meneara la cabeza en negativa para que Max dejara la pregunta flotando en el aire; ya había recibido la respuesta que esperaba...

- ¿Todavía no?

¿Qué podía decirle? Rick realmente no tenía idea de la respuesta que podía darle a su amigo. ¿Debía explicarle que habían estado al borde de hacerlo ya dos veces... y que ambas habían sido interrumpidas por eventos ajenos a su control? ¿O debía dejar todo lo más vago posible, rogando que no siguiera adelante con ese interrogatorio?... porque de seguro acabaría por lograr que Rick echara a todo el mundo fuera de ese camarote para poder llevarse a Lisa al dormitorio y ya de una vez por todas...

- Todavía no... bueno, todavía no - murmuró Rick, tratando de no quedar demasiado en evidencia.

- Pero lo hablaron...

- Eso sí.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Max palmeó en el hombro a su amigo, felicitándolo por haber al menos dado un paso en la dirección correcta... aunque tuviera ganas de sacudirlo para que entrara en razón de una vez por todas.

- Ah, bueno, ese es un gran paso - intervino Miriya.

- Uno muy grande, Mir - continuó su esposo, logrando que Miriya asintiera y sonriera antes de continuar hablándole a Rick. - En serio, jefe, me alegro por ustedes dos. Si no es mucho chisme... ¿qué decidieron?

- Digamos que... - Rick se detuvo para buscar las palabras apropiadas... después de todo, por más amigos que fueran los Sterling, no dejaba de ser un tema extremadamente privado e íntimo. - Bueno, ella está todavía con todo esto de las heridas que recibió en el ataque...

- ¿Después de veinte días? - preguntó Miriya como si no creyera lo que Rick decía.

- Así es - explicó Rick. - El doctor Kinnunen fue muy insistente con que ella todavía tiene que cuidarse durante diez días más, y hasta entonces, no quisiera que hiciéramos algo que la lastimara o le complicara la recuperación.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Miriya decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que los muchachos siguieran solos su conversación, para lo que se acercó al horno para controlar el progreso de la última pizza que quedaba cocinándose.

- Lo digo, jefe... - continuaba Max - ustedes dos son amantes del martirio...

- ¡Max! - exclamó Rick en un esfuerzo por defenderse.

- Tranquilízate - rió su amigo, levantando las manos en señal de pedir clemencia. - Estoy seguro que ustedes tomaron la mejor decisión que podían.

- ¡La otra pizza está lista! - gritó Miriya, colocándose los guantes para retirar la comida... a diferencia de lo que había hecho su esposo minutos antes.

- Muy bien... - exclamó Rick, repentinamente aliviado ante la perspectiva de terminar con ese interrogatorio tan incómodo. - ¿Qué dicen si empezamos a comer?

- Lo que usted diga, jefe - contestó Max haciendo una exagerada venia.

- Ya no soy el Jefe, Max.

- Por ahora - replicó su amigo haciéndose el misterioso, para luego seguir con un tono conspirativo: - Escuché de buenas fuentes que ya se decidió cuándo te levantarán la suspensión.

Ante semejante noticia, Rick no pudo evitar sonreir como niño con juguete nuevo o quedarse mirando a Max con los ojos bien abiertos... a pesar de que por dentro la noticia le provocaba una gran tristeza, ya que eso significaría el final de esos días tan maravillosos que estaban pasando Lisa y él.

- ¡¿En serio?!

Max asintió, aunque su expresión traviesa volvió, dándole a entender a Rick que no se enteraría de mucho más en ese momento.

- Así es... pero eso te lo contaremos en la mesa, jefe.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? - proclamó Rick, indicándoles a los Sterling que dejaran esa cocineta y fueran camino al comedor.

Al llegar al comedor con las tres pizzas en mano, Rick, Max y Miriya fueron recibidos con aclamación por cuatro mujeres hambrientas y un tanto impacientes... que los estaban esperando con copas de cerveza (Petite Cola en el caso de Lisa), sin poder quitarles de encima los ojos a las pizzas mientras las colocaban en el centro de la mesa, antes de tomar ellos mismos asiento y disponerse a comer.

Había charla y risas en esa mesa, tantas que era difícil prestar atención a todas ellas por igual. Por un instante, las miradas de Rick y Lisa se cruzaron, mientras todos los comensales se servían sus porciones y comenzaban a comerlas... y en ese momento, por razones que no podían comprender, a los dos se les ocurrió la misma idea...

Que por más que todos estuvieran comiendo la pizza, el plato principal de aquella cena serían ellos dos.

**

* * *

**

Domingo 16 de octubre de 2011

Conforme el cameraman le iba indicando con los dedos de la mano cuántos segundos faltaban para el comienzo de la transmisión, Tommy Luan se sentía cada vez más insignificante en el sillón de su oficina, convencido de que el ojo de la cámara acabaría por devorarlo... eso si antes no sudaba hasta desaparecer.

Cosa extraña en un político, Luan no era hombre de aparecer ante las cámaras, prefiriendo evitarlas siempre que fuera posible... sólo que ahora maldecía el no haber podido escapar cuando se decidió que él iba a comunicar la decisión tomada por el Consejo en un mensaje de radio y televisión que se transmitiría a todo el planeta.

En vivo.

Finalmente el cameraman llegó a cero con su cuenta silenciosa, y sobre el ojo de la cámara se encendió una pequeña luz roja... estaban transmitiendo en vivo y en directo.

Carraspeando un poco para aclararse la voz, y rogando que no se quebrara en medio del discurso, Luan comenzó su mensaje:

- Mis estimados conciudadanos...

Recostada contra una de las paredes de la oficina, su jefa de prensa le levantó un pulgar en señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas tal y como las habían planeado, y Luan se sintió tentado a responderle con igual gesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que quedaría mal ante los televidentes.

- A días de cumplirse seis meses de la devastadora noche de fuego y muerte que asoló nuestro planeta, y mientras todavía lloramos la pérdida de tantos seres amados y la desolación que nos rodea, hago un llamado para que nos detengamos a pensar, y a reflexionar... a levantar la mirada de la dura lucha de todos los días, contemplar el camino recorrido... y pensar en lo que tenemos enfrente.

El presidente del Consejo inhaló con fuerza para juntar aliento... y para tranquilizarse y no largarse a llorar con la parte del discurso que iba a leer a continuación.

- Hace seis meses, nuestra civilización estaba condenada a la extinción. Los que sobrevivimos a la hecatombe sólo podíamos abrazarnos y llorar nuestra desgracia, rodeados de los muertos y esperando el momento inevitable en que nos uniríamos a ellos. Jamás la luz de la Humanidad estuvo tan en riesgo de ser apagada por los vientos del mundo como en esos días oscuros.

No importaba cuántas veces hubiera ensayado ese discurso en las últimas dos semanas... de sólo pensar en los días inmediatamente posteriores al Holocausto, la sola magnitud del sufrimiento y dolor que había visto alcanzaba para traer lágrimas a sus ojos, y por lo que pudo ver en los rostros de sus asesores y del equipo técnico... también en los de ellos.

Luan se tomó un segundo para pensar cuántas otras personas en todo el mundo estarían llorando al recordar esos momentos...

- Y a pesar de toda esa oscuridad, a pesar de toda la desesperación que nos invadía, de todo el sufrimiento que nos rodeaba y de la magnitud del daño sufrido, con esfuerzo y abnegación fuimos levantándonos de entre las ruinas, rescatando a quienes estaban en peligro, alimentando a los hambrientos, sanando a los heridos, albergando a los desamparados, acompañando a los sufrientes y protegiéndonos mutuamente de los amenazantes flagelos del hambre, la enfermedad y la violencia.

La tristeza dio paso al orgullo, a la satisfacción de haber logrado salir de ese momento negro... y Luan no pudo evitar sonreír de sólo pensar en los logros y triunfos que la humanidad se había anotado durante los pasados seis meses de trabajo sin descanso...

- Restauramos una autoridad que, con sus aciertos y sus fallas, nos permitió organizar los esfuerzos de búsqueda y rescate de sobrevivientes y coordinar las acciones de asistencia que fueron necesarias. Con el esfuerzo mancomunado de todos, hombres y mujeres, civiles y militares, hemos podido alejar de nosotros el prospecto atemorizante de la anarquía y la extinción, hasta lograr una situación que nos permitiera alzar nuestras esperanzas por encima de la supervivencia... y hacia la reconstrucción.

La voz del Presidente dejó de estar cargada de pesar, y conforme seguía leyendo los logros del gobierno que él encabezaba, sus palabras se hicieron más firmes y seguras.

- Se reconstituyeron autoridades en todos los niveles de gobierno, se garantizó el orden público y la seguridad, se aseguró la distribución de suministros, y poco a poco se fueron fijando los cimientos de nuevas ciudades... Estas ciudades serán los bastiones de nuestra nueva civilización... las semillas de las que crecerá un nuevo mundo. Nuestras nuevas ciudades, nacidas de la tenacidad y del esfuerzo, fueron desarrollándose poco a poco, todos los días creciendo un poco más, sin pausa... y hoy es motivo de profunda alegría ver que, en todo el mundo, docenas de ciudades están siendo oficialmente inauguradas, permitiéndonos reubicar a millones de desamparados y refugiados y darles la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas. Cientos de ciudades están por ser inauguradas... y cientos más les seguirán en los próximos meses.

Mirando de reojo, el Presidente Luan se encontró con un informe que había recibido esa misma mañana... el informe en el que se detallaba el estado de avance de los proyectos de infraestructura y reconstrucción urbana.

- Las obras de infraestructura que servirán a nuestras nuevas ciudades continúan avanzando. Centrales de energía, puertos, caminos, fábricas, todas ellas están avanzando a la par de las ciudades, sentando así las bases materiales del nuevo mundo.

La cámara hizo un alejamiento controlado, mostrando a la audiencia buena parte de la oficina privada del Presidente del Consejo... especialmente los dos mástiles de los que pendían sendas banderas de la Tierra Unida.

Había sido idea de su jefa de prensa, recordó Luan... "exaltar el patriotismo en el momento clave", había dicho cuando organizaron aquella transmisión, y el Presidente sonrió para sus adentros de sólo pensar en que lo único que faltaba para completar el escenario era una marcha militar sonando como música de fondo.

- No creo exagerar cuando les digo que nos estamos aproximando a un momento decisivo de esta empresa... de esta verdadera cruzada en la que estamos embarcados. Por primera vez en los últimos seis meses, nuestra civilización puede pensar en los próximos pasos a dar sin verse amenazada por la extinción... y es por eso que tengo el atrevimiento de dirigirme a ustedes esta noche.

Acomodándose de tal manera que le resultara imperceptible a la cámara, el Presidente dibujó una media sonrisa con los labios, en un esfuerzo para parecer calmo y optimista.

Claro que era difícil permanecer calmo cuando está en vivo y en directo, transmitiéndose a todo el mundo a través de la radio y la televisión.

- El Consejo Provisional que tengo el incomparable honor de presidir ha servido a la Tierra con el mayor de los esfuerzos, tanto colectivos como de sus integrantes. Hemos tenido que tomar decisiones duras y controvertidas, que han pesado gravemente en nuestras conciencias... ha sido una tarea monumental, a la cual no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir de no ser por la voluntad inquebrantable de seguir adelante. Serán ustedes, los ciudadanos, quienes tengan la última palabra respecto a si los hemos servido con fidelidad y abnegación... y si nuestros esfuerzos han dado los frutos esperados.

En docenas de ciudades de la Tierra, en donde aún existían servicios de televisión, las personas estaban agrupadas en torno a los aparatos, pendientes y ansiosos de escuchar las palabras del Presidente. La mayoría de ellas hubieran simplemente cambiado de canal en el momento en que un político comenzara a dar un discurso, pero los últimos seis meses habían logrado que las personas comunes y corrientes prestaran especial atención a los mensajes de las autoridades políticas... aunque más no fuera para saber qué nuevas desgracias los azotarían...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de América del Norte, un hombre común al que las circunstancias habían elevado al máximo cargo político del GTU se preparaba mental y físicamente para llegar a la parte medular de su discurso... al igual que Hernán Cortés, Tommy Luan estaba a punto de quemar los buques del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y el peso de semejante decisión se hacía sentir en sus hombros.

- Sin embargo, es mi deber anunciar que ha llegado un momento en el que este Consejo reconoce que ya no puede hacerse exclusivamente cargo del Gobierno... la evolución de la situación mundial, y la magnitud de las decisiones que nos esperan en el futuro cercano, imponen que, como autoridades máximas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, requiramos humildemente a ustedes, los ciudadanos, su apoyo y participación, además de ofrecerles una voz en lo más alto del Gobierno.

El efecto de aquellas palabras jamás podría ser medido de forma cabal; habían sido suficientes para congelar a cientos de millones de personas en toda la Tierra, y si todavía había alguien que no prestaba atención al discurso presidencial, ahora se hallaba peleando por un lugar cerca de los aparatos de transmisión.

En millones de cabezas de la raza humana, apareció la misma y escalofriante pregunta: ¿qué pediría de ellos el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida?

- Es por esto que, en cumplimiento con mis atribuciones como Presidente del Consejo Provisional de la Tierra Unida, anuncio oficialmente a la población de la Tierra la decisión de convocar en el corto plazo a elecciones generales para la formación de un Senado, restaurando así la rama legislativa de nuestro Gobierno.

Incluso en los campos de refugiados, ahora un tanto más espaciosos con las reubicaciones que estaban teniendo lugar para repoblar las ciudades, las personas se reunían en torno a los aparatos de radio. Sin servicios regulares de televisión en la mayoría del mundo, y con los únicos sistemas globales de comunicación disponibles en manos de los militares, la raza humana había regresado a la radio para mantenerse comunicada e informada, a tal punto que los radioaficionados, alguna vez tenidos como seres extraños, se habían convertido en pilares comunitarios y fuentes de noticias...

- Si bien aún no se ha fijado la fecha concreta en la que tendrán lugar los comicios, puedo informarles que se realizarán en un plazo no mayor a los seis meses, de modo tal que pueda consolidarse aún más el actual proceso de reconstrucción en el que se halla inmersa la Tierra.

La jefa de prensa volvió a hacerle un gesto al Presidente... y Luan se sintió aliviado de saber que estaba marchando bien con aquel discurso; de haber quedado a su criterio, él hubiera preferido un buen video compilado con una voz en off relatando de manera más calmada las realidades que había tratado de plasmar en su discurso.

Afortunadamente, lo que seguía era algo más técnico... que no dejaba de tener consecuencias políticas inimaginables. Resignándose, Tommy Luan se preparó para abrir otra caja de Pandora... algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado en demasía.

- Debido a la crítica situación actual, y a consideraciones relacionadas con el orden público y el estado de determinadas regiones, resulta imposible la realización de elecciones en todos los sectores actualmente bajo la jurisdicción del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, por lo que las elecciones legislativas se celebrarán únicamente en las Regiones Autónomas, los Estados Miembros y varias regiones que cumplan con requisitos determinados de desarrollo y avance de la reconstrucción.

La voz del Presidente se hizo más segura y su porte más resuelto, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para los millones de personas que seguían la transmisión... aunque no tanto para los que habían conocido a Tommy Luan durante los difíciles años de la guerra.

- Es por esto que el Senado que surgirá de estos comicios tendrá carácter de estrictamente provisional, para lo cual habrá una futura elección en cuanto se verifique que más regiones puedan alcanzar los niveles mínimos necesarios para el autogobierno. Para garantizar la representación y defensa de los intereses de aquellas regiones que por el momento no podrán elegir senadores, hemos habilitado la posibilidad de que se designen delegados de esas regiones ante el Senado, para que hagan conocer a los integrantes de la rama legislativa las necesidades y opiniones de esas regiones.

En docenas de ciudades, numerosas personas comenzaban a trabajar febrilmente en actividades a realizar en los próximos meses; con el prospecto de elecciones en el mediano plazo, el deseo de organizarse con vistas a la contienda electoral empezaba a encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para convertirse en una realidad... y por las mentes de numerosos líderes políticos ya comenzaban a transitar esquemas de alianzas, organización partidaria y diseño de campaña...

- Los próximos meses verán la prosecución de todos nuestros esfuerzos... serán meses que pondrán a prueba la estabilidad y el futuro de la civilización que tratamos de restaurar de las cenizas de la destrucción global. Nuestro trabajo no cesará, y nuestros esfuerzos no se detendrán. Continuaremos como lo hicimos desde el primer día, al pie del cañón en la tarea monumental que el destino nos ha impuesto, pero confío en que pronto... muy pronto... podamos contar con los representantes debidamente elegidos de la ciudadanía para acompañar nuestros esfuerzos, y para que juntos podamos dar un paso en la dirección correcta... un paso que nos acerque un poco más a la meta compartida por todos nosotros: una nueva civilización, fuerte y sólida, que nos dé la seguridad de que la raza humana jamás volverá a tambalear en la cornisa de la devastación.

Permitiéndose una última y cálida sonrisa, el Presidente del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida miró a la cámara antes de concluir su discurso:

- Muchas gracias por su amable atención, y espero que tengan una muy pacífica noche.

* * *

En un hotel de la ciudad de Denver, un joven furioso apagaba el televisor haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y ladrando acerca del hombre que acababa de dar su mensaje.

Un traidor más... un verdadero traidor, eso era lo que era... había albergado las esperanzas de que Luan fuera un tipo que pudiera mantener su dignidad y torpedear la farsa que los militares estaban montando, pero esa esperanza había caído como todas las anteriores...

Sus esperanzas estaban colapsando... al igual que lo había hecho su propia familia.

Denver era el único lugar que le quedaba en el mundo; el único lugar donde era aceptado luego de su exilio autoimpuesto de Ciudad Macross... y Lynn Kyle estaba resuelto a convertirlo en el lugar donde erigiría nuevamente su vida.

En la misma habitación de hotel, pero manteniendo distancia prudencial de ese huracán emocional andante, Sean Brent procesaba de manera bastante diferente las palabras del Presidente Luan, prefiriendo usar su cerebro en lugar de sus emociones.

Curiosamente, el espectáculo de Kyle despotricando lo ayudaba a concentrarse como pocas cosas en el mundo, y jamás sabría exactamente cómo lograba ese efecto en él.

Habría elecciones para el Senado; eso significaba que el GTU tenía perfectamente claro que se le estaba acabando el cheque en blanco para gobernar, especialmente cuando las ciudades empezaran a funcionar y cuando llegara el momento de las grandes decisiones que conformarían la nueva civilización. No había forma de que el GTU se arriesgara a tanto sin alguna clase de respaldo ciudadano.

Y eso les daba a Brent y a la colección de aliados que había ido armando durante los últimos meses la posibilidad de intentar que sus voces encontraran un lugar en el nuevo cuerpo legislativo... y tal vez, a partir de ahí, poder ir pensando en algo más a largo plazo.

Sin embargo, necesitaban llegar a la gente; necesitaban una cara visible, familiar y conocida... una cara que sirviera como símbolo visible y tangible con el cual identificarse. Desde luego, nadie garantizaba que las ideas que dicha cara defendería públicamente fueran las que iban a ser implementadas en caso de hacerse con el poder.

¿Dónde conseguir una cara como esa?

La respuesta era evidente con sólo un limitado esfuerzo de imaginación, sin requerir mucho tiempo para pensarla o considerarla... pero solamente por el interés de ver sus pensamientos puestos en un papel, Sean Brent tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en una servilleta descartable del hotel, cuidando que Kyle no reparara en lo que estaba haciendo.

Justo en ese momento, Rudolf Spier abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia donde estaba Brent sin siquiera prestarle atención a Lynn Kyle en medio de su explosión catártica; por otro lado, el joven pareció no percatarse de la presencia de su "socio", por quien estaba empezando a sentir la misma hostilidad que el hombre mayor le demostraba.

Spier había dejado el "bunker" para recorrer las instalaciones de la Corporación Meridian e interiorizarse sobre lo que su alianza con el poderoso holding industrial de Bradley Worthington tenía para aportar a su causa... tanto la visible como la invisible, y a juzgar por la expresión que traía, el antiguo agente de Inteligencia había disfrutado mucho lo que pudo ver en Meridian.

- ¿Qué tal tu visita por los laboratorios?

- Extremadamente ilustrativa - le contestó Spier, a quien se le notaba que "ilustrativa" era lo más neutro que podía decir. - No soy científico, pero me doy cuenta que podemos hacer grandes cosas ahí.

- ¿Y los científicos? - quiso saber Brent, ensayando una sonrisa cautelosa y discreta. - ¿Qué piensan de nuestra... propuesta?

La expresión de Brent se tornó impenetrable... aunque sin perder ese dejo siniestro que siempre lo acompañaba.

- Se pusieron a trabajar en ideas y conceptos al instante... podemos decir que la respuesta fue muy buena.

- Bien, bien, bien... es importante que demos los primeros pasos cuanto antes. Las cosas están empezando a tener una dinámica propia.

Entonces fue el turno del oficial de Inteligencia de notar que algo tenía a su socio político en un estado de agitación... era claro que algún evento de trascendencia había tenido lugar en el lapso que él había pasado volviendo de la Corporación Meridian.

Maldito timing.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Brent sonrió y tomó asiento, invitando a su socio a hacer lo propio.

- Luan y los suyos dieron un salto al vacío... llamaron a elecciones para un nuevo Senado.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, alguien logró sorprender a Rudolf Spier; el antiguo agente quedó literalmente con la boca abierta ante aquel inesperado acontecimiento... jamás en sus más insólitas previsiones se le hubiera ocurrido afirmar que el GTU iba a dar un paso tan audaz como convocar a elecciones para reconstituir la rama legislativa del Gobierno.

Pero así como Luan los había sorprendido meses atrás con la cumbre de alcaldes, ahora lo volvía a hacer con esas nuevas elecciones... el pequeño alcalde devenido en jefe del gobierno mundial volvía a hacer de las suyas.

- ¿Elecciones? ¿En cuánto tiempo?

- Seis meses... - contestó Brent, logrando que su socio se pusiera en acción casi de inmediato.

- Wow... no hay que perder el tiempo.

- Eso lo sé, mi estimado amigo... y es por eso que anduve pensando en una pequeña idea para ello - le respondió el asesor político con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro, a la vez que se estiraba hasta el escritorio para tomar aquella poco conspicua servilleta en su mano. - Por supuesto, tenemos que hablar antes con el gobernador Montague y el señor Worthington... vamos a necesitar de todo su apoyo en esto.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Antes de responder, Brent le alcanzó a su socio la servilleta, la cual fue recibida con extrañeza y escepticismo al principio... como si el ex agente estuviera pensando que Brent se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, Spier le concedió a su socio el beneficio de la duda...

- ¿Qué te parece esto?

Tras leer el contenido de la servilleta, Rudolf Spier primero reaccionó con incredulidad y disgusto, pero esas fueron emociones que duraron un lapso brevísimo antes de que la mente analítica del ex agente se impusiera por sobre sus arrebatos y considerara cuidadosamente la idea... y una vez que lo hizo, Spier dirigió una breve sonrisa carente de humor a su socio, pudiendo notarse en su mirada el brillo que despierta el entusiasmo con una idea... especialmente con una idea que tenía posibilidades de dar buenos frutos.

Había que pensar los siguientes pasos de manera metódica... que el muchacho hubiera abandonado el SDF-1 para mudarse a Denver era ciertamente un factor a tener en cuenta; su popularidad en la ciudad era enorme y de ser bien capitalizada, podría arrojar resultados más que interesantes. Claro que no podía hacerse esto sin consultar con los líderes locales... sería necesario concertar una reunión urgente con el gobernador Montague; tal vez incluso el señor Worthington estaría interesado en prestar financiamiento para algún eventual movimiento.

Sí... el panorama se había vuelto prometedor.

Con cuidado, Spier procuró esconder la servilleta de la vista de Lynn Kyle, lográndolo sin ninguna clase de problemas conforme el joven permanecía gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Después de todo... ¿cuánto podría llegar a gritar si veía una servilleta en la que, con crudos trazos de bolígrafo, estaba escrita la frase "_LYNN KYLE, SENADOR - UNA VOZ PARA EL PUEBLO_"?

**

* * *

**

Martes 18 de octubre de 2011

El último bolso ya estaba perfectamente cerrado, y por fin, tras un par de largas y arduas horas de trabajo, todas las posesiones materiales de Lisa Hayes estaban guardadas en alguna clase de contenedor.

No era mucho, según pudo comprobar en cuanto dejó ese bolso junto con el resto de su equipaje; una caja de cartón en la que iba la vajilla y los utensilios de cocina, una valija de tamaño mediano para sus uniformes militares y otra para la ropa civil, una caja de metal con recuerdos personales y familiares, y un bolso de mano para la laptop y los artículos de oficina que usaba en su trabajo cotidiano.

Costaba creer que todo lo que tenía en el mundo estuviera reducido a esos cinco contenedores... aunque no tanto como le costaba creer que ese sería el último día en el que llamaría a ese camarote "su hogar".

Y que esa misma noche, dormiría en su propia casa.

Una casa propia... una casa para ella.

La sola idea era abrumadora; jamás en su vida, Lisa había tenido una casa propia... toda su niñez y adolescencia la había pasado en la residencia familiar de los Hayes o en alguna escuela de internado; su período en la Academia le dio un dormitorio que compartía con otras tres cadetes, su asignación en Isla Macross la vio compartir un dormitorio con Claudia y los últimos dos años y medio de su vida habían hecho de ese camarote su lugar en el mundo, su refugio ante todas las dificultades y dolores de la vida, el lugar donde había llorado y trabajado... y donde también había vivido alguno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Y ahora se acababa; el día anterior, tras arduos e interminables meses de trabajo, las obras en el barrio militar de Nueva Ciudad Macross habían concluido al fin, con lo que el personal del SDF-1 había recibido la orden de trasladarse a las residencias que se convertirían en sus nuevos hogares.

No dejaba de ser para Lisa como si se fuera de la casa paterna.

El lugar estaba vacío; esa misma mañana sus muebles habían sido despachados a su nueva casa... y el camarote se veía ahora seco y pelado, un verdadero espacio en blanco.

Con el trabajo terminado, a Lisa sólo le quedaba esperar que Rick regresara; luego de una insistencia muy fuerte por parte de ella, Rick había consentido a regañadientes irse a su propio camarote para empaquetar sus cosas y llevarlas a su nueva casa, aunque había prometido que iba a regresar para ayudarla con sus propios bultos. Después de todo, le había dicho Rick, no era como si él tuviera una gran cantidad de posesiones materiales en el mundo, con lo que esperaba estar de regreso muy pronto.

Los recuerdos de los meses pasados en ese camarote volvían en tropel a la mente de Lisa, como si quisieran asegurarse de que ella no fuera a olvidarlos en cuanto dejara el camarote. Algunos de ellos la hacían estremecerse; otros, como los relacionados con la guerra, le llevaban lágrimas a sus ojos... y otros la hacían ruborizarse y reír, en especial cuando la figura de cierto piloto de combate de cabello negro y ojos azules hacía su aparición estelar.

El sonido de la puerta del camarote abriéndose la hizo sobresaltar... aunque no tanto como el beso tierno y prolongado que sintió que alguien le estaba dando en el cuello... y que subía lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus mejillas.

Claro que no iba a dejar que eso quedara así, y entonces, con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza, Lisa puso alto al recorrido impune de los labios de Rick, atrapándolos entre los suyos propios y dándole el beso de castigo que merecía por ese paseo sin permiso...

Cuando se separaron, Lisa se sintió morir al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su hombre...

- ¿Terminaste? - le susurró Lisa al oído en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento y la compostura, despertando en Rick una sonrisa tierna.

- Ya terminé con todo... - le respondió, meneando la cabeza como si aún no cayera en la cuenta de lo sucedido. - Todavía no lo puedo creer...

- Sigo creyendo que debería haberte ayudado - insistió Lisa.

Riendo levemente, Rick puso una mano en la espalda de ella, subiéndola y bajándola lentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos y le ponía la mejor expresión de suficiencia que podía lograr.

- De ninguna manera... - negó con la cabeza - tú tenías que poner tus cosas en orden, y además, no es como si tuviera demasiadas cosas para mover.

Ella se limitó a llevarse las manos a la cintura en esa pose de comandante regañona que tanto lo divertía a él, y entrecerró los ojos antes de responderle como si lo estuviera criticando por la red táctica:

- No busques excusas para tu complejo de macho-que-todo-lo-puede...

- Hayes, uno de estos días... - le respondió Rick en un tono amenazante, dando un paso para atrás como si se estuviera por ir del camarote.

Lisa contuvo las ganas de reír ante la actuación de Rick, prefiriendo picarle un poco la cresta... todo sea por despertar en él esa indignación intensa que la enloquecía.

- Contigo son todas amenazas, pero pocos hechos...

Rick levantó un dedo en alto como si estuviera por darle una filípica, y Lisa no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada ese dedo, sonriendo a cada segundo.

- Sigue así y tendrás que buscarte a alguien más para que te ayude con todas tus cosas... - lanzó Rick, logrando con eso que Lisa hiciera un puchero tierno y se acercara lentamente para susurrarle con una voz que destilaba tanto inocencia como travesura; la voz de "niñita consentida", como Rick la llamaba.

- Aw... ¿no me vas a ayudar?

- No... - negó su piloto con la cabeza y girando para darle la espalda, resuelto a permanecer firme hasta el fin de los tiempos si era necesario.

- ¿En serio?

La resolución de Rick flaqueó por un instante... el instante en el que sintió un par de manos pequeñas que lo rodeaban a la altura del pecho... seguido luego por un suave cuerpo de mujer que se recostaba en su espalda.

- La respuesta sigue siendo no - respondió Rick, firme en sus trece.

- ¿Puedo tratar de convencerte? - insistió Lisa, mientras un Rick Hunter estremecido y juguetón a la vez decidió llevar las cosas al límite, dándole a Lisa lo que era un verdadero desafío...

- Haz tu mejor intento...

Y Lisa aceptó el reto; a ese abrazo tierno con el que esperaba demoler la resistencia de su piloto se sumó un leve y casi imperceptible ronroneo que subía y bajaba lentamente... al igual que lo hacía la cabeza de Lisa en un movimiento enloquecedor y sensual.

La resistencia del Líder Skull se mantenía a pesar de ese dulce asalto, pero necesitaba juntar cada vez más fuerzas para soportar esa agresión descarada por parte de Lisa, que parecía haber aceptado su desafío recurriendo a armas cada vez más peligrosas como irresistibles...

Como por ejemplo el largo y sensual beso que ella le dio en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja... un beso cargado de cariño y estremecedor por su suavidad, un beso que le provocó a Rick cosquillas irresistibles, y una sonrisa tonta en los labios que trató de ocultar a como diera lugar...

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? - susurró una dulce voz de mujer justo al lado del oído de Rick.

- Sigue participando - contestó él, aunque por el sonido de su propia voz, poco le faltaba para caer bajo el influjo de la comandante Hayes y rendirse por completo ante ella.

"_Hora de la artillería pesada_", pensó Lisa, paladeándose el momento que vendría a continuación.

Sin darle a Rick la oportunidad de dar su opinión, Lisa lo giró con sus brazos hasta que ambos volvieron a enfrentarse; el rostro de Rick parecía estar hecho de piedra y se desvivía por no demostrar emoción alguna, aunque como pudo notar Lisa, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima... sencillamente estaba cautivado por ella.

Lentamente, yendo a su propio ritmo y prolongando cada instante todo lo humanamente posible, Lisa se fue acercando a los labios de Rick, separando paulatinamente sus propios labios en preparación para el momento del beso, y cerrando sus ojos conforme se acercaba el momento, subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Rick y apretándolo contra su pecho... mientras él no oponía resistencia alguna, dejándose besar y sintiendo todo el cariño de Lisa como si fuera una corriente que lo recorría por todas partes, quemándolo y congelándolo a la vez.

No podía entenderlo, realmente Rick era incapaz de entender cómo podía haber tanta suavidad y ternura en una sola persona... y no podía entender qué había hecho él para merecer ser amado de esa manera. Esas dudas lo atacaron hasta que sintió el cosquilleo descarado de la lengua de Lisa en sus propios labios, momento en el que los suyos se abrieron para recibirla y en el que sus dudas fueron eyectadas de su mente.

No había forma de que él estuviera vivo; tenía que haber muerto... y si no lo estaba, ese beso lo habría matado, y ahora él se hallaba en el Cielo, un cielo en donde los ángeles tenían cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes, y sus labios sabían a miel...

- ¿Y ahora? - insistió Lisa en los breves momentos en que se dieron respiro a sus labios, remarcando el pedido con una mirada tierna y suplicante... su mejor mirada de desamparada, esa arma secreta que bastaba para dejar a Rick totalmente inerme ante ella.

Largando un suspiro de resignación, la cara de piedra de Rick se ablandó, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y su mirada se hizo más intensa y cariñosa.

- Sabes que no me puedo resistir a esos ojos, Hayes... - rezongó Rick, sin poder quitar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado. - Es trampa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa se hizo tierna y juguetona... e incluso llegó a dar un saltito de festejo, sin soltar a Rick o permitirle irse de entre sus brazos.

- Yo gané...

- Hiciste trampa - protestó Rick sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

- ¡Gané! - continuó festejando ella, besándolo en los labios una y otra vez y riendo a cada segundo.

- Argh... ¿ya terminaste con todo?

- Sip - asintió vivamente ella, sin dejar de festejar su reciente triunfo sobre el piloto.

Por un instante, Rick pensó en decir algo, lo que fuera, para lograr que Lisa terminara con sus festejos, desistiendo de hacerlo en cuanto concluyó que se veía tan adorable que bien valía la pena soportar un poquito de humillación con tal de verla tan alegre y feliz.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente él se habría ofendido... pero había algo en Lisa Hayes que lograba subvertir todos sus esquemas.

- Bueno - dijo Rick, dando por concluída aquella batalla. - ¿Estás lista?

- Espera un minuto... - contestó ella, mientras revisaba que todos los grifos y llaves de gas del camarote estuvieran perfectamente cerrados... y aprovechando para darle la última recorrida al que había sido su hogar durante los pasados dos años y medio.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Rick la seguía en el recorrido, caminando respetuosamente dos pasos por detrás de ella mientras echaba el último vistazo a su dormitorio, a su cocineta, a su baño, a su sala de estar y escritorio... y se despedía de ellos. Ocupada como estaba en sus recuerdos, Lisa sólo notó la presencia de Rick cuando él le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejó temblando de la emoción que había puesto en él...

Llevando la mano de Rick hasta apoyarla contra su propio pecho, Lisa suspiró al dejar por última vez su dormitorio, y esbozando una sonrisa triste, comenzó a hablarle a su piloto:

- ¿Sabes? Todavía no caigo en la cuenta de que esto es real... de que voy a dejar este lugar.

- Lo sé... - le contestó Rick, dándole otro beso en la mejilla y estremeciéndose al verla sonreir. - Es como si dejaras el hogar.

Dispuesta a dejar atrás la melancolía, Lisa decidió cambiar de tema, y de paso, saciar su curiosidad sobre la nueva casa de su piloto de combate favorito:

- ¿Pudiste ver cómo es?

- Ajá... - respondió Rick, un tanto distraído.

- ¿Y cómo es? - insistió Lisa, dándole un suave codazo para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

Sacudido ligeramente por el codazo, Rick tardó en pensar una buena respuesta a esa pregunta, y mientras lo veía pensar, Lisa temió que acabaría recibiendo una descripción interminable de la nueva casa de Rick.

- Parece una caja de fósforos - se limitó a decir el piloto, encogiéndose de hombros mientras a su lado Lisa estallaba en risas.

No tardó Rick en sumarse a la risa de su novia, aunque no supiera bien de qué se estaba riendo... sólo sabía que se sentía bien hacerlo, para poder aliviar un poco la melancolía del momento.

- Rick, vámonos... - dijo Lisa con una voz un tanto quebrada por la emoción. - Si me quedo un segundo más, tal vez no me quiera ir.

- Vamos entonces - le dijo Rick al oído, conduciéndola de la mano de regreso a la sala de estar del camarote, mientras ella se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Sin más preámbulos, Rick y Lisa llevaron las valijas, bolsos y cajas afuera del camarote, y tras darle el último vistazo al lugar, cerraron la puerta del camarote por última vez... sintiendo que al hacerlo, cerraban una etapa de sus vidas.

Los dos viajaron luego por los corredores del SDF-1, cuidándose de no tropezar o chocar con otros tripulantes que también estaban en pleno proceso de mudanza, mientras procuraban no perder el control de sus propios equipajes - Rick iba cargando con una valija en cada mano, y el bolso colgando del brazo, mientras que Lisa llevaba la caja de las vajillas y sobre ella la caja con recuerdos personales- ; fue un viaje en el que las complicaciones cedieron su lugar a la nostalgia de dejar esa nave... de dejar el hogar.

* * *

Como todas las semanas, el brigadier Maistroff entró a la oficina del almirante Gloval e interrumpió el trabajo del Supremo Comandante con el consentimiento tácito de éste, quien ya esperaba que alguien viniera a distraerlo de lo que venía siendo un día de mucho papeleo y pocas satisfacciones.

Con paso firme, Maistroff se acercó al escritorio de Gloval y le hizo la venia para saludarlo, recibiendo la correspondiente respuesta del almirante antes de tomar asiento y comenzar con lo que había ido a hacer.

- Los reportes de inteligencia, señor.

- Gracias, brigadier - le contestó Gloval mientras ponía el escritorio en orden antes de recibir los reportes que traía su jefe de Estado Mayor. - ¿Algo que haya que destacar?

La expresión de Maistroff era menos agradable que lo usual, lo que le dio a entender a Gloval que las noticias que iba a escuchar no iban a poder ser calificadas precisamente como "buenas".

- Sí, señor...

- Adelante.

El brigadier abrió la carpeta que había traído consigo y extrajo de ella una serie de documentos y fotografías que entregó al almirante, para luego hacer las explicaciones correspondientes.

- Nuestras investigaciones han determinado que existe una vinculación entre las acciones de los saqueadores en las regiones orientales del continente y los reductos separatistas de Ohio... los separatistas les prestan santuario, les dan asistencia logística y distribuyen lo producido por los ataques de los saqueadores. Aquí tiene el informe completo, señor... incluyendo fotografías satelitales, "documentos comerciales" emitidos por los de Ohio y algunos reportes de fuentes propias en el área de conflicto.

Gloval reprimió una reacción de asco al recibir el reporte de Maistroff. Existía una profunda animosidad entre el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y la colección de milicias nacionalistas furiosamente anti-unificación que habían tomado el poder en los antiguos estados norteamericanos de Ohio y Kentucky luego del Holocausto, y ninguno de los dos lados se ocupaba en disimular ese recelo mutuo.

Hasta entonces, con todos los desafíos y tareas que el GTU y sus fuerzas militares debían afrontar en todo el mundo, se les había permitido a los separatistas de Ohio mantenerse lejos del alcance del nuevo gobierno, a punto tal de permitirles a los separatistas establecerse prácticamente como un Estado independiente con control sobre una de las regiones relativamente menos afectadas de América del Norte, contando además con fuerzas militares propias... y todo sin que el GTU pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Ese tácito "vivir y dejar vivir" no significaba una paz completa; los enfrentamientos armados y las escaramuzas entre tropas del GTU y fuerzas separatistas eran moneda corriente en la frontera de la así llamada "República Libre de Ohio". Pero aún con esos enfrentamientos encima, la decisión del Consejo Provisional había sido dejar a Ohio en paz por el momento, dado que la situación era demasiado mala como para además agregarle un enfrentamiento de humanos contra humanos.

Pero lo que Maistroff le estaba reportando a Gloval era algo que cambiaba radicalmente la realidad del conflicto: pruebas fotográficas y materiales de que los separatistas de Ohio estaban colaborando con la plaga de saqueadores que azotaba las dependencias del GTU en América del Norte, ya sea proveyéndoles santuarios para sus bandas, mercados para sus productos robados, y armas para cometer sus desfalcos...

Y la prestación de asistencia a elementos que agredían a un gobierno vecino era algo que tenía un nombre proveniente del latín que era caro a los militares y políticos: "_casus belli_".

Causa de guerra.

El estómago de Gloval se retorció mientras recorría las páginas de ese reporte... cada página documentaba de manera detallada las vinculaciones entre los separatistas y aquellos delincuentes saqueadores que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían traído al GTU y a sus fuerzas militares.

En una de esas páginas, para horror del almirante, había datos acerca de una partida de misiles antiaéreos que los separatistas habrían entregado a los saqueadores para que pudieran atacar vuelos de transporte... y a la mente de Gloval acudió rauda la imagen del vuelo de Lisa Hayes siendo derribado por uno de aquellos ingenios destructivos.

- ¿Qué tan confiable es esta información, brigadier? - quiso saber Gloval, con la vana esperanza de que no fuera confiable la información.

- Altamente confiable, señor.

Gloval dejó que su gorra blanca le cayera ligeramente hacia el frente, ocultando su rostro de la mirada del Jefe de Estado Mayor, y por instinto buscó en los bolsillos de su sobretodo hasta dar con su sempiterna pipa.

- Hmmm... esto indica que los separatistas son una amenaza mayor a lo que habíamos previsto en un principio.

- Me temo que sí, almirante - replicó Maistroff con un tono indescifrable.

- Tarde o temprano tendremos que movernos contra ellos...

Frente a Gloval, el brigadier Maistroff compartía exactamente lo que el almirante pensaba al respecto: tenían frente a ellos las pruebas de acciones hostiles de otros humanos en contra del GTU y de sus ciudadanos, algo que configuraba un acto de guerra en contra del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... pero aún con esas pruebas claras frente a ellos, había algo que repugnaba a Maistroff y le impedía pasar al curso de acción obvio.

- Humanos contra humanos... con todo lo que pasó, con cómo está el mundo, pensé que no íbamos a tener que hacer algo como eso en mucho tiempo.

- Dios lo oiga, brigadier Maistroff.

Maistroff hizo ademán de asentir a lo que Gloval le decía... mientras se fortificaba para salir con otro tema de debate, uno que debía ser abordado delicadamente dadas las emociones encontradas que había al respecto.

- Pasando a otra cuestión, señor... ¿qué haremos con el comandante Hunter? Ya ha pasado casi un mes.

Así como antes la expresión de Gloval había oscilado entre el dolor y la incredulidad, ahora se había decantado firmemente por la irritación... a punto tal de que Maistroff consideró muy seriamente dejar el tema lo antes posible por temor a las consecuencias que enfrentarse a Gloval pudieran acarrear para su salud.

Quizás lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque aquella terquedad que todos le criticaban a Maistroff también le servía para mantenerse firme en situaciones en donde otros ya hubieran reculado... situaciones como esa que estaba atravesando en la oficina del almirante Gloval.

- Puede ser insufrible a veces, y ciertamente lo que hizo fue inexcusable, pero es uno de nuestros mejores pilotos de combate... - insistió el brigadier, sin arredrarse ante la mirada dura del almirante Gloval. - Y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguien como él en un momento como este.

La primera respuesta del almirante Henry Gloval fue una mirada aún más dura.

* * *

Luego de navegar los corredores de la fortaleza, Rick y Lisa caminaron a través del puente que unía al _Prometheus_ con la costa del Lago Gloval, y al llegar a tierra firme pudieron requisar un jeep militar que estaba ahí, a disposición de los oficiales y tripulantes que pudieran requerirlo para llevar sus cosas hasta sus domicilios, y tras dar aviso al teniente encargado de supervisar la flotilla de vehículos, los dos acomodaron todas las cosas en el asiento trasero del utilitario. Con todo ya resuelto, y mientras le sonreía a la mujer que iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, Rick encendió el motor del jeep, para luego alejarse del predio militar y abrirse paso por las calles de Nueva Ciudad Macross.

Mientras recorrían las calles, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de maravillarse de todo lo que veían; los comercios, los edificios de departamentos, las personas que iban y venían por las calles, los incipientes árboles y arbustos que crecían tímidamente en las veredas, edificios por doquier, terminados, en construcción o apenas comenzados, hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar... las mil y una vistas de una ciudad naciente y pujante, que se erigía en donde seis meses atrás sólo había ruina, cenizas y arena.

Era sencillamente increíble; la sola existencia de Nueva Macross era un milagro, y una prueba viviente de la tenacidad inquebrantable del ser humano, que en sólo seis meses había logrado levantar una metrópolis en medio de la nada, un centro de civilización que llegaría a convertirse en un símbolo del nuevo mundo.

Alejándose del centro de la ciudad y del bullicio cotidiano que allí imperaba, los dos jóvenes se aproximaron al barrio militar de Nueva Macross; una colección de casas bajas y pequeñas, de aspecto uniforme y prefabricado, con calles anchas y silenciosas. El lugar donde los valientes hombres y mujeres que habían luchado en el frente de la Guerra Robotech podrían intentar reconstruir sus vidas y descansar de los dolores de la guerra y devastación... un lugar de paz.

Rick fue bajando la velocidad, de modo tal que Lisa pudiera contemplar mejor el nuevo barrio donde se hallaría su hogar, hasta que al llegar a una esquina, el jeep se detuvo por completo frente a una de las casas.

- Llegamos, señorita... - anunció Rick con un tono excesivamente formal, extendiendo el brazo en dirección a la casa. - Bienvenida a la Mansión Hayes.

La mirada de Lisa, si bien divertida, no evitaba dar a conocer un ligero escepticismo sobre el lugar, y sus ojos recorrían inquisitivos el exterior del lugar, dándole al rostro de Lisa esa expresión pensativa e inescrutable que le impedía a Rick tener una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

¿Le habría gustado?

- Por supuesto, no le vendría mal un trabajo de pintura, algunas flores, algo que rompa un poco con la monotonía del lugar... - prosiguió Rick, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible... o al menos de despertar alguna clase de reacción por parte de Lisa. - Pero por lo demás, viene perfectamente equipada: colectores solares, agua caliente...

- ¿Qué tienes con el agua caliente? - entró a reír Lisa, interrumpiendo la enumeración del piloto y desconcertándolo brevemente.

- Me gusta más que el agua fría - contestó Rick encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un beso en los labios por su respuesta. - ¿Puedo seguir?

Con un gesto, Lisa le indicó que continuara con la descripción de la nueva casa, y Rick obedeció inmediatamente.

- Tiene calefacción, conexión a la red cloacal y electricidad - agregó el piloto para luego callarse y darle a Lisa la oportunidad de pensar. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Parece una caja de fósforos - contestó ella, echando otro vistazo a la casita.

- Te lo dije, ¿no me creías?

La decepción de Lisa debió ser eminentemente teatral y simulada, ya que la mueca de decepción se convirtió en una sonrisa que lentamente se hizo cada vez más grande y cautivadora, hasta que, tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, la comandante Hayes echó sus brazos alrededor de Rick para traerlo hacia ella y besarlo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo...

- No trates de comprarme con un beso, Hayes - le advirtió Rick cuando el beso terminó, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Qué, cambiaste de precio?

Rick asintió entusiastamente, despertándole una risa tierna a su novia.

- Mínimo tres... con intereses - explicó, haciendo énfasis en lo de "intereses"... y logrando una mirada hambrienta por parte de ella. - ¿No oíste hablar de la inflación?

- Hunter, eres un codicioso.

- Bueno, si se trata de ti... - reconoció Rick mientras se acercaba para devolverle aquel beso - soy un codicioso...

- No sigas... - trató de defenderse Lisa sin mucho éxito, ya que el avance de Rick parecía indetenible e irresistible... no que ella estuviera muy dispuesta a dar alguna clase de resistencia ante esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto cariño y amor...

- Porque siempre quiero más - concluyó él antes de besarla, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese beso y sintiendo cómo ella se derretía en el asiento... maravillándose de ser capaz de derretir a la Reina del Hielo, porque eso le daba la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer adorable y especial que estaba escondida detrás del uniforme.

- ¿Vamos a descargar las cosas o no? - le preguntó Lisa en tono cómplice.

Forzándose a terminar el beso, los dos descendieron del jeep y cargaron las cosas hasta la puerta de la casa de Lisa; al llegar allí, ella tomó la llave que Claudia le había dado la noche anterior, sosteniéndola en su mano mientras Rick le daba en silencio todo el apoyo y aliento del mundo... sintiéndose especial por estar compartiendo ese momento junto a la mujer que amaba.

La puerta se abrió, dándole a Rick y Lisa el primer vistazo de la nueva casa de la comandante Hayes... aunque para Rick Hunter la puerta no se abría todo lo que debía, o al menos no lo suficiente como para poder pasar con todas las valijas que estaba cargando.

- Abre, abre, abre, abre, abre... - le insistía a Lisa, sin pensar que por estar ocupándose de la puerta, podría estar dejando descuidado el suelo, arriesgándose a llevarse algo por delante e ir camino al diablo.

Algo como un escalón tan pequeño que escapó de su vista.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar; solamente se fue hacia delante, movido por el impulso que llevaba y con todas las valijas encima, hasta caer por completo en el suelo, aunque el golpe de su cabeza se vio amortiguado por una de las valijas, que había caído en ese lugar solamente gracias a la grandeza de Dios.

La recuperación de Rick se vio ayudada por el toque mágico de una mujer que se había lanzado a asistirlo en cuanto ocurrió el accidente, y Rick no supo si acabaría desmayado por el golpe o por el shock que sentía cada vez que las manos de ella lo tocaban.

- Ouch, me tropecé... - dijo mientras se ponía de pie, en una espectacular afirmación de lo obvio.

- Seguro... - contestó Lisa, que lo sostenía mientras se paraba una vez más.

Pero había dolor... un dolor que se hacía insoportable a cada segundo, y tras buscar frenéticamente la fuente del dolor, Rick la encontró en un moretón que se había hecho en el brazo, bien cerca del codo.

Esto requería tratamiento, pensó él, y había que conseguirlo.

- Me lastimé... - se quejó él, acompañando la protesta con su mejor mirada de perrito sin dueño.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - contestó Lisa, aunque los dos sabían bien qué era lo que Rick iba a necesitar para recuperarse.

En efecto, el remedio consistió de un beso tierno y suave en el lugar del golpe para aliviar el dolor, seguido por caricias firmes para ayudar a la cicatrización y la sonrisa más hermosa que Rick hubiera visto jamás... sonrisa que vino antes de un beso en los labios.

Realmente servía el tratamiento, ya que atontado por el beso y enloquecido por la sensación de tener a Lisa besándolo como lo hacía, el dolor en el brazo de Rick había desaparecido por completo de su mente, reemplazado por el amor que ella siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer crecer en él.

- Santo remedio - concluyó Rick con una sonrisa, mientras Lisa ponía cara de ufanarse por su logro.

Supervisar que todos los muebles estuvieran, colocarlos en su sitio y después encargarse de desempacar las cosas de Lisa y guardarlas en donde correspondiera les llevó bastante menos tiempo del que habían considerado; el trabajo se hacía mucho más fácil si había dos personas para hacerlo.

Eso sin mencionar que Rick y Lisa se divertían de lo lindo aún con cosas tan nimias como poner la ropa en la estantería correcta; rápidamente Rick Hunter estaba descubriendo que no existía tal cosa como algo que no le sirviera para hacer rabiar a Lisa... y ella estaba dominando cada vez más el fino arte de picarle la cresta a su piloto consentido.

Con todo guardado y debidamente catalogado, Rick pasó a ocuparse de algunas cuestiones técnicas, que incluían hacer funcionar los distintos electrodomésticos del nuevo hogar de Lisa. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder trabajar en el primero de ellos, una realidad en la que no había pensado se le hizo patente frente a sus ojos, dándole la oportunidad de maldecir su falta de previsión de una forma bien notoria.

- Diablos, voy a necesitar un destornillador para esto - gruñó Rick, girando sobre sus talones y caminando en dirección de la puerta de calle de la casa.

- ¿Te sirve este? - ofreció Lisa, tomando un destornillador que llevaba por casualidad ente los elementos de oficina que tenía.

- No - respondió Rick, sin ponerse a pensar en lo insólito que era que Lisa tuviera un destornillador a mano en su oficina. - Voy a tener que buscar el mío... está en casa.

- ¡No te molestes, Rick! - trató de disuadirlo ella, temerosa de estar causándole un inconveniente a Rick.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡No es molestia!

- Pero, amor... - insistió Lisa, cada vez más nerviosa al ver que él seguía caminando hacia la puerta.

- Aw, Lisa, en serio... - la detuvo en seco Rick, sonriendo para aliviar el golpe. - Vengo en un ratito.

- ¿De veras tienes que hacer todo ese viaje por un destornillador?

Rick se llevó las manos a la cintura en una postura levemente de reproche antes de contestarle a Lisa y poner fin a sus inquietudes:

- Primero y principal, lo hago por ti...

- Gracias - contestó ella, ruborizándose como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Rick salía con una galantería como esa, y al verla sonrojarse Rick se sintió conmovido, enternecido... y profundamente enamorado.

- En segundo lugar... - prosiguió Rick, aunque luego se detuvo como si no supiera qué más podía agregar. - Bueno, no tenía segundo lugar. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- Rick, yo--

- ¡Vamos! - la interrumpió él, tomándola de la mano y sin darle oportunidad alguna de protestar mientras la sacaba de la casa.

Ya fuera de la casa, Lisa se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Rick no iba a subirse al jeep, sino que doblaba hacia la izquierda, sin soltarla de la mano. Lisa se dejaba llevar por Rick, aunque por dentro se preguntaba hasta donde diablos la iba a llevar, llegando incluso a pensar que debería hablar con él para contener esos impulsos de protección que siempre lo llevaban a hacer cosas demasiado grandes para ella.

¿Caminar Dios sabía cuántas cuadras para buscar un mísero destornillador?

Pero por otro lado, ella lo encontraba terriblemente adorable cuando se comportaba como un caballerito con ella... y era sólo por ese motivo que aquella charla jamás se llevaría a cabo.

- ¿No vamos a usar el jeep? - preguntó ella para quitarse las dudas.

- ¿Para qué? - le contestó él sin detenerse. - Vamos caminando.

A pesar de estar dándole la espalda, Rick debió ser capaz de captar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Lisa, ya que sin darle chance alguna de decir algo, él habló como si hubiera podido leerle la mente...

- Es un buen ejercicio.

Las previsiones de una larga caminata demostraron ser totalmente falsas, y ni siquiera habían hecho veinte metros cuando Rick volvió a doblar, esta vez para caminar el sendero que lo llevaba a la puerta de otra casa militar estilo "caja de fósforos" y deteniéndose en cuanto llegaron al porche de la misma.

Más precisamente, la casa _de junto_ a la de la propia Lisa.

Esto no podía ser un accidente; no había forma de que algo como eso fuera un hecho fortuito, no podía ser que Rick Hunter hubiera recibido en asignación justamente la casa de al lado de la suya... no podía ser que ahora, él y Lisa no fueran solamente novios, sino que además fueran vecinos.

El piloto debió haber estado moviendo cielo y tierra para lograr eso... aunque las sospechas de Lisa dejaron de enfocarse exclusivamente en Rick para concentrarse en la oficial que había tenido la responsabilidad de dirigir la asignación de viviendas en el nuevo barrio militar.

Se trataba de cierta teniente comandante que respondía al nombre de Claudia Grant, y que entre sus señas personales podía contarse un sentido del humor demoníaco y una habilidad para extender indirectas demasiado directas... por no decir ocuparse de "facilitarle" la vida a ella y a Rick, y ésto debía ser uno de sus mayores y mejores trucos para darles una mano en su relación...

"_Rick Hunter, si llega a ser verdad, te prometo que..._"

- Diablos, Lisa, no te pongas tan formal conmigo - le lanzó él, guiñándole el ojo mientras sacaba su propia llave del bolsillo. - Si tanto te importa, está bien... te concedo permiso para entrar en mi casa.

Meneando la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de ese joven que la tenía loca, Lisa aceptó la invitación, y puso pie por vez primera en la casa de Rick... sintiendo que estaba entrando en el mundo de su novio al momento de hacerlo.

La casa en sí no difería de la de Lisa; ambas construcciones eran exactamente iguales gracias a su diseño modular, y la distribución de los ambientes era la misma que la que ella había visto minutos antes en su propia casa -¡en la casa de al lado!-, sólo que había algo notablemente diferente respecto de la casa de Rick.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Tenía sentido, desde luego; a diferencia de ella, Rick no poseía ningún mueble, ya que todo lo que tenía en su camarote (su litera, su escritorio, sus armarios y sus estanterías) no eran muebles separados sino parte del camarote mismo. No había forma alguna de que Rick pudiera quitarlos y traerlos a su nueva casa.

A Lisa le bastó ver la mirada de Rick para comprender lo que él tenía en mente, y esa idea le resultó muy pero muy interesante... sin mencionar que prometía ser algo inolvidable y especial.

Expedición de compras.

Rick no necesitó hacerle la pregunta a Lisa, ni ella tuvo que darle una respuesta: en silencio, los dos acordaron que irían a comprar muebles para Rick en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad. Hasta tanto, sin embargo, Rick sólo tenía dos opciones: o pasaba sus noches en una bolsa de dormir sobre el suelo frío de su nueva casa, o...

Ese fue otro acuerdo al que llegaron muy rápidamente y sin tener que recurrir a palabras.

Un sonido agudo y persistente rompió el momento que estaban viviendo, trayéndolos a la realidad de manera brusca; Lisa miraba desconcertada cómo Rick buscaba la fuente de ese sonido, hasta encontrarla sobre un taburete en uno de los rincones de la sala de estar.

- ¿Teléfono? - preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Como queriendo responderles, el sonido del aparato de teléfono se hizo más fuerte aún, y sin mediar palabra Rick corrió a atender la llamada que estaba llegando.

- ¿Tan rápido? - murmuró para sí Lisa, mientras Rick asentía divertido.

- Qué eficiencia - dijo el comandante Hunter antes de tomar el auricular del aparato. - Ahora sólo me queda aprender de memoria mi número de teléfono.

Lisa casi estuvo a punto de entrar a reír con ese comentario, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al notar que Rick estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica... su primera llamada telefónica en su primera casa.

"_¿Cómo puede algo tan trivial como eso convertirse en un momento especial?_", pensó una maravillada Lisa Hayes mientras observaba a su hombre preparándose para contestar la llamada.

- Habla el comandante Hunter...

Lisa no le quitaba los ojos de encima, notando que debía tratarse de algo oficial ya que Rick se cuadró casi al instante. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen de Rick poniéndose en posición de firmes era algo que la divertía mucho; quizás tuviera algo que ver con ver recompensados dos años y medio de esfuerzo constante por insuflar algo parecido a la disciplina militar en ese hombre desesperante.

- Así es... - continuó Rick con un tono de voz más tenso que alarmó a Lisa - fue como usted lo dice, pero no de la manera en que lo dice, pero no importa--

Rick se detuvo en seco y sus ojos adquirieron esa mirada confundida de alguien que no entiende en dónde está parado. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y tenso, como si en ese momento no existiera otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera lo que le estaban diciendo a través del teléfono.

"_¿Qué podrá ser?_", se preguntó Lisa mientras Rick lentamente asentía a lo que fuera que le estuvieran diciendo.

- Ajá... ¿en serio?... - siguió hablando Rick, ahora con una voz que destilaba emoción y expectativa. - ¿A partir de qué--?

Otra interrupción más, a juzgar por la reacción de Rick y los segundos de silencio que siguieron por parte de él.

- Entiendo... sí, claro... será hasta entonces. Muchas gracias por avisarme, señor.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Rick se volvió hacia Lisa, y ella comprobó que fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran dicho, eso alcanzó para dejar a Rick virtualmente en estado de shock; él estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes como platos, e incluso, si prestaba mucha atención, Lisa podía notar un ligero temblor en la mano que había sostenido segundos antes el auricular del teléfono.

- Era Maistroff... - dijo Rick, dejando que la frase quedara en el aire.

Con cuidado y sin buscar inquietarlo aún más, Lisa decidió preguntar qué acababa de pasar:

- ¿Qué pasó, amor?

Tomándola en brazos (y poco le faltó para levantarla por los aires) a la vez que la besaba en los labios, Rick exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Me levantaron la suspensión de vuelo... tengo que retornar a servicio activo pasado mañana!

El abrazo de Rick fue pronto imitado por Lisa, y lo único que supo él era que tenía un par de suaves labios de mujer en los suyos, unos labios con sabor a miel que eran todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz... y a esos labios se sumó una voz de mujer que le hablaba al oído, provocándole cosquillas sólo con el sonido de su voz...

- ¡¡Eso es maravilloso!!

- Ya lo creo, pero... - se detuvo Rick, volviendo su rostro a adquirir una expresión sombría a pesar de todo...

- ¿Pero qué?

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Rick se abrió a Lisa, confesándole por qué una noticia que normalmente lo hubiera hecho saltar en una pata, ahora sólo lograba deprimirlo y bajarle el ánimo.

- Me acostumbré a estar contigo todo el tiempo, Lisa... no quiero que nos volvamos a separar.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Rick? - preguntó Lisa haciéndose la extrañada, aunque más no fuera para demostrarle a Rick que el concepto de "separarse de él" no tenía sentido para ella. - Vamos a seguir viéndonos.

- ¡Desde luego! - le aseguró Rick.

Como si él fuera a permitir que no siguieran viéndose...

- Además, te olvidas de una cosa... - continuó susurrándole al oído Lisa, comprobando con una sonrisa en los labios que sus palabras podían derretir a ese piloto.

- ¿De qué?

Sumado ahora al susurro en su oído, Rick sintió un besito suave que se hacía cada vez más intenso... hasta convertirse en una mordida juguetona en su oreja.

- Te olvidas que ahora tienes una vecinita que no te va a dejar en paz...

- Aaahhh... - respondió Rick, siguiéndole el juego y volviéndose para ver el rostro de ella. - ¿Conoces algo de esta vecinita?

Lisa se encogió de hombros como si genuinamente no supiera mucho, pero a Rick eso no le importaba... lo que le importaba era el brillo travieso y enloquecedor de esos ojos verdes, y la sonrisa pícara que él jamás se cansaba de ver.

- Sólo sé que está locamente enamorada de un piloto.

- Creo que conozco al piloto... - respondió Rick, apretándola contra su pecho y sintiendo el soplo cálido de la respiración de Lisa sobre su piel. - Él dice lo mismo sobre mi vecinita.

Los labios de los dos estaban a milímetros de volver a juntarse, y nada en el mundo los hubiera separado. No que Lisa Hayes tuviera la intención de hacerlo; había un par de ojos terriblemente azules que la hipnotizaban, y de cualquier manera, ella dudaba que pudiera encontrar fuerzas como para evadirse de los brazos que la estaban sosteniendo y oprimiendo contra el pecho de Rick.

- ¿Crees que se encuentren los dos?

Sólo tres palabras salieron de los labios de Rick antes de que éstos encontraran su lugar en los de Lisa, haciendo que los dos enloquecieran de placer con algo tan pequeño como un beso...

- Todo es posible...

Lo último que Rick pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios de Lisa, una sonrisa que él se ocupó de borrar con el beso que le terminó por dar...

Y lo primero que supieron fue que habían acabado recostados contra una de las paredes de la sala de estar; Lisa estaba aprisionada entre la pared y los brazos de Rick, y por más que esa fuera una posición bastante incómoda, ella juzgó que por una vez en la vida le iba a gustar estar entre la espada y la pared, aunque pudo demostrar bien su espíritu desafiante asestándole un beso a su captor... uno de esos besos que por la pasión y el cariño que tenían, iba a ser verdaderamente difícil de olvidar...

- Tengo una idea - dijo ella contra los labios de Rick, en uno de los instantes en que sus labios se daban una mutua tregua.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Festejemos esta noche - lanzó Lisa como si nada, decidiendo luego explicarse un poco mejor: - Tenemos varios motivos para festejar...

- ¿Como cuáles?

- La inauguración de la ciudad - comenzó a enumerar ella. - Nuestras nuevas casas, tu retorno al servicio activo... estos días que pasamos juntos...

A cada una de esas causas, Rick asentía vigorosamente, y con aquellas que le parecían interesantes, él expresaba su acuerdo con un beso en los labios de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

- Tu propio regreso al servicio... el que Kinnunen finalmente te diera de alta... - continuó él tras el último de esos besos. - Sólo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

La mirada de Rick adquirió ese brillo travieso que ella adoraba.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- En mi casa... a las siete y media - le respondió Lisa, sin poder dejar de sonreír de sólo pensar en que era la primera vez en que los dos hablaban de una cita en sus casas y no en sus camarotes.

Hacerla darse cuenta de eso bien valía la pena ser premiado con un beso, y segundos después Lisa se ocupó de otorgarle a Rick el galardón que había obtenido; besos de todos los tipos y caricias por esos lugares que lo llevaban a la Luna, ida y vuelta... premios que Rick no tardó en reciprocar, dispuesto a hacerlo con creces...

- ¿Sabes? - le susurró Lisa, mientras le acariciaba rítmicamente el rostro con una mano. - Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a decirnos esas cosas.

- Sigue conmigo y verás cada día nuevas cosas, Hayes - afirmó Rick con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Aunque la seguridad con la que él había dicho esa frase palidecía con la que él podía notar en la mirada esmeralda de Lisa... una seguridad que no concebía nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerla trastabillar; una seguridad que sólo se le concedían a esas cosas inmutables del mundo, a esas realidades que por siempre lo serían, sin alterarse ni desaparecer.

Al igual que el amor que ella le tenía a su piloto consentido.

- Como si te fuera a dejar...

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Capítulo 10 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

A continuación, les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 10... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo X: Noche Inaugural**

**(Parte II)**

**Martes 18 de octubre de 2011**

Mientras estacionaba el jeep cerca de la casa de Lisa, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se repitió por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde que se abstendría de comprar comida a menos que pudieran traérsela en moto a domicilio.

No podía culpar a los habitantes de Nueva Macross: con la ciudad envuelta en el frenesí previo a las celebraciones inaugurales, todos los ciudadanos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro para comprar todos los bienes y productos que pudieran - y en grandes cantidades, ya que los que no pudieran asistir al evento principal en el Auditorio de la Ciudad lo celebrarían en sus casas, rodeados de sus familiares y amigos y comiendo la primera cena no restringida por el racionamiento en seis meses. Las calles bullían con el ambiente festivo, dándoles a los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross la oportunidad de sentirse alegres y felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A tal punto había llegado la locura de compras que Rick creyó sinceramente que lo que la ciudad iba a festejar era el fin del racionamiento. Desde luego, el racionamiento de alimentos iba a continuar en muchos otros distritos, pero con la entrada en servicio de nuevas instalaciones de producción alimenticia, Nueva Macross acababa de librarse de semejante problema.

Y toda la ciudad había enloquecido.

Pero eso ya estaba atrás... al igual que la hora de espera que había tenido que pasar Rick en el lugar a donde había ido a comprar la comida que cenaría con Lisa esa misma noche. Después de todo, si lo que le habían dicho respecto a ese lugar era cierto, la espera habría valido la pena.

Llegando a la puerta, Rick debió hacer malabares para sostener la bolsa de comida, las bebidas y buscar la llave que Lisa le había dado antes de salir, encontrándola finalmente y abriendo la puerta... teniendo mucho cuidado esta vez de estar atento ante un escalón traicionero; su cabeza había tenido suficientes golpes por un día. Por fortuna, esta vez no le ocurrió nada por el estilo, y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, Rick se sintió satisfecho de haber conservado su cabeza en el intento.

Lo que vio después se la hizo perder por completo... y pasaron algunos segundos antes de acordarse de que debía respirar o si no se quedaría sin aire...

Se trataba de la mesa más primorosamente colocada que hubiera visto en su vida, con mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, platos, vasos, cubiertos y una botella de agua en el centro... sólo que todo ese conjunto no había sido puesto sobre una mesa en sí, sino en el suelo... a pocos metros del televisor y con algunos almohadones en torno al mantel.

Daba la impresión de ser un verdadero picnic, aunque un picnic bajo techo... y preparado con amor.

Lo único que trajo a Rick de regreso a la realidad fue ver a Lisa recostada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa que destilaba alegría y una mirada tierna que prometía derretir el corazón del piloto de combate. Sencillamente él no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba ella para hacerle sentir que era lo único que había en el mundo... y momentos como ése le hacían darse cuenta una vez más de que era junto a ella que tenía que estar.

- Qué bueno que viniste, amor... - le dijo ella con una voz dulce, caminando lentamente hacia él y con las manos juntas a su espalda.

- Gracias, mi cielo... - respondió un Rick Hunter confundido y maravillado, que apenas atinaba a levantar en alto la bolsa con la comida mientras tenía los ojos clavados en esa visión adorable frente a él.

Ella seguía acercándose a él, sonriéndole con toda la ternura del mundo... y dejando a un pobre piloto de combate sin ser capaz de otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella en el momento en que le dió oficialmente la bienvenida a su casa con un suave y fugaz beso en los labios.

- Veamos ahora qué es lo que trajiste - dijo ella guiñando un ojo antes de tomar la bolsa de comida de manos de Rick y extrayendo de ella una caja de cartón.

- Es... de un lugar que me recomendaron - comenzó a balbucear Rick, mientras su mente trataba de procesar el que ella hubiera estado planeando semejante noche para él, y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cuándo alguien había tenido semejante consideración para con él... sin encontrar a nadie fuera de sus padres.

Tras darle otro beso en la mejilla, Lisa comenzó a leer una inscripción marcada en la tapa de la caja:

- "El Picadillo de Oro - Empanadas caseras y horneadas" - dijo, mirando a Rick en cuanto terminó de leer: - ¿"Empanadas"?

- Es una comida típica sudamericana, aunque las que compré son de especialidad argentina - procedió a explicarle Rick. - Carne de vaca picada con aceituna, pedazos de huevo y un poco de cebolla envueltos en una masa de pan, aunque también vienen con otros rellenos. Las compré en una casa de comidas argentinas en la calle 32 y Cipreses... es del tío del teniente Podestá.

- ¿El jefe del Escuadrón Apollo?

- El mismo - le confirmó Rick.

- Huelen bien - aprobó Lisa tras sentir el aroma de la comida a través de la caja. - ¿De qué compraste?

- Una docena; seis de carne y seis de jamón y queso. Había de otros gustos, pero Nicolás me recomendó que primero fuera por lo clásico...

Al escuchar la cantidad, Lisa no pudo sino poner una mueca de incredulidad que Rick encontró terriblemente divertida.

- ¿Crees que podamos comernos doce de éstas?

- Bueno, si le he de creer a Nicolás Podestá, él dice que no existe tal cosa como comer demasiadas empanadas. Por cierto, él me recomendó que tuviéramos cuidado al comerlas... pueden salpicarte.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta entonces - sonrió Lisa, dejando la caja en el centro del mantel e inclinándose para acomodar unas cosas. - ¿Cómo está la ciudad?

- Es una locura... - gruñó Rick tras recordar el delirio que fue esa tarde de compras en el centro. - Gente por todas partes tratando de comprar lo que sea para esta noche.

Poniéndose de pie, Lisa lo miró con expresión resignada y comprensiva, logrando con eso apagar un poco de la molestia que traía él... y sintiéndose feliz en cuanto vio que el ceño fruncido de Rick cedía lugar a una sonrisa de esas que la desarmaban.

- Es una gran noche, ¿puedes culparlos?

- Para nada - negó Rick con la cabeza, y la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento a Lisa se le hizo sencillamente irresistible.

- Además, no es como si los dos vayamos a tener que estar en las calles - continuó Lisa.

- ¿Celebrando y gritando con una botella de cerveza en la mano? - devolvió Rick, arqueando una ceja.

Aquella noticia sí logró sorprender a Lisa, haciéndole sentir una curiosa mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y diversión mientras se imaginaba en su cabeza las mil y una locuras que podrían ocurrir si ambos se dejaban llevar por el alcohol... cosas tales como Rick cantando "_Old MacDonald_" con el torso descubierto o ella misma haciendo su mejor imitación de Luciano Pavarotti...

- ¿También levantaron el racionamiento de cerveza?

- Ajá... - confirmo Rick con una expresión divertida en el rostro. - Espero que nadie piense manejar esta noche.

- Bueno, no veo por qué tengamos que preocuparnos - contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar lenta y sugerentemente en dirección de su piloto. - Después de todo, no pienso ir a ninguna parte, ¿y tú?

- Yo tampoco.

La sonrisa en los labios de Lisa pasó a convertirse en todo lo que existía en el mundo del teniente comandante Rick Hunter, y si esa sonrisa y la mirada hambrienta que podía ver en los ojos de Lisa lo habían enloquecido, lo que sintió en cuanto las manos de ella encontraron un lugar en la espalda de Rick fue sencillamente indescriptible.

- Qué bueno saberlo... - dijo ella antes de besarlo.

Se sentía tan bien, tan natural, tan correcto que ambos se besaran... que lo único que atinaban a pensar los dos era cómo había sido posible que ambos pudieran pasar dos años sin darse cuenta de lo que se estaban perdiendo, y que afortunadamente se habían encontrado y descubierto en ese momento; la sola idea de desperdiciar otros dos años solos, por ejemplo, se les hacía inconcebible...

Como si Rick hubiera podido sentir el estremecimiento de Lisa, él hizo ese beso más profundo e intenso, despertando en ella ese fuego del que había ido viendo cada vez un poquito más...

Pero ese beso tenía que terminar, aunque los dos hicieron lo que pudieron por prolongarlo lo más posible, dejando que la pasión y el arrebato se convirtieran en ternura y jugueteo, y para cuando ambos finalmente separaron sus labios, lo hicieron con una gigantesca sonrisa... ambos se divertían más de lo que podían imaginar.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, Rick invitó a Lisa a sentarse en el suelo junto a él, abrazándola y recostándose los dos contra el sofá... riendo por dentro de sólo pensar que estaban a punto de disfrutar un picnic de entrecasa. Había veces en que los dos buscaban por su cuenta saber qué era lo que los inspiraba a tener esas ocurrencias y concebir esas locuras, pero por más que se esforzaran, la respuesta siempre lo eludía.

- Muy bien... - anunció Rick mientras abría la caja de empanadas. - ¿Me haría los honores, comandante?

Asintiendo, Lisa comenzó a examinar el contenido de la caja, recorriendo con la vista cada una de las susodichas empanadas y buscando la que le resultara la más apetitosa.

- Veamos... - murmuró antes de decidirse, eligiendo una de carne, si Rick había interpretado correctamente la forma de identificarlas.

Mientras Lisa le daba el primer mordisco a la empanada y evaluaba su sabor, haciendo toda una gama de caras raras al masticar, Rick la observaba totalmente embelesado, encontrando maravilloso todo sobre ella... y preguntándose cuál sería su experta y autorizada opinión sobre el platillo que estaba degustando...

- ¿Y? - preguntó entonces Rick, sin poder contener su curiosidad. - ¿Qué te parecen?

Pasaban los segundos, Lisa continuaba probando la empanada y no salía de los labios de ella respuesta alguna a la pregunta que Rick le había hecho... hasta que sin mediar advertencia alguna, Lisa se apoderó con un rápido y certero movimiento de la caja de empanadas, apretándola con sus brazos contra su propio pecho en una actitud tan berrinchuda como posesiva.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Rick, sin saber si debía reír o enojarse.

- Mías - replicó Lisa con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

- Oh, no, señorita Hayes, usted comparte con los demás...

- No - negó ella, sacudiendo enfáticamente la cabeza. - Mías.

¡Pero qué descaro! Semejante atrevimiento merecía un castigo, y Rick estaba dispuesto a aplicarlo... una vez que hubiera recuperado la comida que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado, desde luego.

Su primer intento para hacerse con la caja fracasó; así como ella se había apoderado de las empanadas con una agilidad envidiable, esa misma agilidad la ayudó a evadir los brazos de Rick, logrando que lo único que él pudiera agarrar fuera aire... y cuando Rick levantó la mirada, lo único que encontró fue el rostro de Lisa, en el que aparecía de manera descarada y burlona su lengua.

- ¡Liiiisaaaa! - protestó Rick, pensando a la vez cómo quitarle la comida.

Pero Lisa estaba demasiado alerta, y no le quitaba ni la vista ni las manos a la caja, relamiéndose como niña de dos años... aunque la expresión en su rostro la hiciera muy parecida a Gollum.

- Mías, mías, mías... - continuaba repitiendo mientras apretaba la caja contra su pecho, y su tono se parecía cada vez más al del codicioso personaje de Tolkien. - Mi precioso...

- ¿Vas a comerte doce empanadas tú sola? - preguntó Rick, haciendo lo posible por no estallar de risa ante el espectáculo que ella le estaba dando.

- Lo que no pueda comer, lo voy a mordisquear - proclamó Lisa, y la mirada que tenía en ese momento prometía que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su amenaza.

Al arrastrarse hasta donde Lisa se hallaba, Rick sólo podía pensar en que había tronado la hora del escarmiento; esta vez sus manos fueron más rápidas que los reflejos de la comandante Hayes, y no tardó en sujetarla por los tobillos y arrastrarla lentamente hacia él, mientras ella procuraba hacérselo lo más difícil que pudiera y sin soltar "su precioso"...

Por fin, Rick la tenía donde él la quería, aprisionada entre su propio cuerpo y el suelo, y mientras se aseguraba de que ella no pudiera escapar, Rick aprovechaba cada instante que podía para grabarse a fuego en su memoria cada facción del rostro de Lisa... como si fuera la primera vez. Era tan hermosa... ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

- Tú lo pediste, Hayes... - le aseguró Rick, dándole un corto besito en el mentón. - Si alguien va a mordisquear algo en esta casa, ese voy a ser yo...

La mirada intensamente verde de Lisa fue toda la invitación que él necesitó para lanzar el ataque, aunque por si a Rick le hubieran quedado dudas, la voz baja y sensual de Lisa sólo le confirmó la oferta...

- ¿Y qué quieres mordisquear?

La respuesta de Rick no se hizo esperar; sus labios continuaron atacando el mentón de Lisa, recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula y desviándose de tanto en tanto por las mejillas, en donde repartía besos sin escamotearlos, conteniendo una inoportuna sonrisa al comprobar cómo Lisa se estremecía debajo de él al sentir esos besos rodando por su piel.

Era hora de proseguir el ataque, y así lo hizo Rick, desviándose momentáneamente para atrapar la oreja de Lisa entre sus labios y darle uno de los tiernos mordiscones que él le había prometido, moviéndose sin pausa hasta llegar por fin a esos labios, que ya estaban semiabiertos como si lo estuvieran esperando, como si desde el comienzo de los tiempos hubieran estado preparándose para ese momento... e invitándolo a cumplir con su destino.

Y así lo hizo...

- ¡¡Aw, Rick!! - exclamó Lisa, enloquecida de placer en cuanto Rick pudo darle suficiente tregua a sus labios para que pudieran formar una palabra.

- ¡Te lo advertí! - rió él, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Lisa. - ¿Quieres que pare?

- ¿Parar? - replicó ella, mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de demente. - ¡¿Estás loco?! Ven para acá...

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo, las manos de Lisa ya estaban en su nuca, moviéndolo hacia abajo y trayéndolo de regreso a donde él pertenecía... a esos suaves labios rojos que lo acariciaban y le hacían sentir la locura de la pasión al mismo tiempo, dándole a Rick esa miel que él adoraba.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Rick no pudo dejar de notar el brillo en los ojos de Lisa... eran la promesa de un fuego que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para consumirlos a los dos...

- ¿Ahora me vas a dejar comer, Lisa Hayes? - insistió Rick.

- Está bien... puedes comer una sóla - contestó ella con resignación.

Los labios de Rick volvieron al ataque, desconcertándola lo suficiente como para que él pudiera anular toda su resistencia...

- Aw... está bien, está bien... dos - se rindió Lisa, obligándose a considerar mejores ofertas con cada beso de Rick. - ¡¡Bueno... llévate la mitad!!

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, comandante - sonrió Rick, llevándose la parte que le correspondía de aquella cena.

* * *

El Auditorio de Nueva Macross estaba colmado de gente, a tal punto que no había quedado un sólo lugar vacío en todo el predio. Todos los ciudadanos; hombres, mujeres y niños, se habían hecho un rato para presenciar una ceremonia que prometía ser espectacular en todos los sentidos de la palabra... y la capacidad del auditorio había sido superada desde muy temprano. Afortunadamente, en un arrebato de previsión, los organizadores del evento habían preparado el cercano Estadio Polideportivo de la Ciudad para que sirviera como lugar alternativo a donde acomodar a las personas que no habían podido conseguir lugares en el Auditorio... y los asistentes al Estadio observarían la celebración a través de un novedoso sistema de pantallas gigantes instaladas en todo el predio.

Nadie le había dicho a la concurrencia que esas pantallas eran una adaptación terrestre del sistema de videomonitores de uso estándar en las fuerzas Zentraedi.

La celebración había comenzado de manera sombría; los organizadores y maestros de ceremonia habían solicitado a la concurrencia un minuto de silencio en homenaje a los miles de millones de víctimas del Holocausto Zentraedi... y lo hicieron en el momento exacto, hora de Nueva Macross, en que la flota de Dolza comenzó su apocalíptico bombardeo de la Tierra.

La coincidencia no pasó inadvertida para muchos en la audiencia, y el silencio respetuoso se vio quebrado por llantos espontáneos en diversos lugares de las tribunas.

- Por favor, solicitamos que toda la audiencia se ponga de pie - pidió uno de los maestros de ceremonia.

Una vez que la concurrencia a la ceremonia cumplió con el pedido que le fuera hecho, el silencio fue finalmente roto por las notas bajas y tenues de una melodía que nadie había escuchado en su vida... una melodía solitaria y emotiva que poco a poco fue creciendo en intensidad y magnificencia, con notas que arrancaban patriotismo de todos los corazones de quienes estaban allí presentes, concluyendo en un _crescendo_ musical que se elevaba al cielo... aunque no tanto como el ánimo y el espíritu de las personas que seguían esa ceremonia a través de todos los medios.

Aquella melodía simple y majestuosa había logrado lo que nadie creyó posible: captar el espíritu de un mundo devastado mientras se alzaba de entre las ruinas y devastación de la guerra.

Cuando la pieza musical concluyó, un aplauso espontáneo rugió en todo el Auditorio, y una voz en off anunció a través del sistema de altoparlantes:

- Damas y caballeros, acabamos de escuchar la primera interpretación del Himno de la Tierra Unida, compuesto por Yoko Kaneda...

Otra vez el tronar de los aplausos dominó el escenario, tardando mucho más en morir que lo que lo había hecho en un principio.

Fue entonces que el maestro de ceremonias anunció que a continuación iban a escuchar algunas interpretaciones musicales por parte de la Señorita Macross en persona, y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar una vez más cuando Lynn Minmei hizo su aparición estelar en el escenario del auditorio.

En ese instante, en una casa del barrio militar de Nueva Macross, una pareja de jóvenes apagaron momentáneamente el televisor, prefiriendo ocupar su tiempo en expresarse mutuamente su cariño en todas las formas concebibles...

Con la aclamación rabiosa de su público, Minmei interpretó una serie de sus más conocidos temas musicales, comenzando por "_My Time to be a Star_", seguida luego por "_It's You_", "_To Be in Love_" y concluyendo con una versión a toda orquesta de "_We Will Win_" que le granjeó aplausos inconmensurables.

Ya fuera del escenario luego de los agradecimientos de rigor, Minmei se quedó tras bambalinas viendo el siguiente número: una serie de interpretaciones musicales y bailes tradicionales de todas las regiones del mundo, representando el espíritu de la civilización que buscaba ser preservada y conservada para las generaciones que heredarían el mundo devastado que se estaba reconstruyendo...

De tanto en tanto, algunos fuegos artificiales estallaban en los cielos de Nueva Macross, iluminando brevemente la noche con sus luces y colores... aunque todos sabían que el verdadero espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estaba por venir...

Concluida la sección dedicada a la música del mundo, una enorme orquesta encontró su lugar en el auditorio, lanzándose a interpretar una selección de piezas históricas de la música clásica: "Pompa y Circunstancia" de Elgar, la Sinfonía 40 de Mozart y muchas otras... verdaderos testamentos a la creatividad y genio de aquellas figuras.

Fue una jornada gloriosa; fue un espectáculo como pocas veces se había visto en la historia... más que una ceremonia de inauguración, fue una verdadera celebración de vida, la expresión resuelta y decidida de una civilización que luchaba diariamente para recuperar su antigua gloria, y que ese día celebraba uno de los pasos más grandes dados en esa dirección...

Y mientras tanto, en aquella casita del barrio militar, dos jóvenes continuaban pasando una noche que estaban dispuestos a hacer que fuera la más romántica de sus vidas...

* * *

Las empanadas que ellos no habían podido comer -desmintiendo en el proceso a las aseveraciones del teniente Podestá- ya estaban guardadas en la heladera, y tras haber terminado con la cena propiamente dicha, sólo le quedaba a la comandante Lisa Hayes y al teniente comandante Rick Hunter disfrutar tanto del espectáculo musical que les traía la MBS a su televisor... y de su mutua compañía, que la tenían en vivo y en directo, sin cortes comerciales ni interrupciones de ninguna clase.

De más está decir que lo que más les encantaba era el poder tenerse el uno al otro, solos en esa casa y compartiendo una velada romántica como pocas... aunque con los toques que ellos sabían darle a esa relación tan especial. Así pasaba para aquellos dos jóvenes, sentados en el suelo pero recostados contra un sofá, la primera noche que compartirían en una casa que, si bien sólo uno de ellos podría llamar "suya", era algo tan compartido y común como el amor que los unía.

Para Nueva Macross, la noche del 18 de octubre de 2011 podía ser la de la celebración de su inauguración, pero para Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter era simplemente, para ponerlo en pocas palabras, su noche.

En un caso de apertura cultural extremadamente raro para un piloto de combate, Rick había declinado poner música en el reproductor de Lisa, prefiriendo (y encontrando pleno acuerdo en Lisa para eso) dejar la televisión con la transmisión en vivo y en directo de las celebraciones inaugurales de Nueva Macross, y que fuera la MBS quien proveyera el acompañamiento musical para la noche.

Y contra todas sus previsiones, le había ido encontrando el gusto a lo que una vez hubiera llamado "música aburrida".

A mitad de una de las piezas, Lisa notó que Rick estaba efectivamente inmóvil, concentrado sólo en la música, como si se estuviera dejando flotar en aquella melodía que no por ser varias veces centenaria dejaba de transmitir emoción... y bastante le costó contener las ganas de besarlo al ver la sonrisa leve que aparecía en el rostro de su piloto...

- Dios... - murmuró Rick, y la sonrisa se hizo mucho mayor... creciendo aún más cuando Lisa le estampó un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - oyó que le preguntaba ella, sacándolo momentáneamente de ese trance en el que había caído.

- Esa música... es hermosa - contestó él, sin encontrar palabras para definir lo que le hacía sentir.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ahora sí - dijo Rick, besándola a ella en la punta de la nariz y riendo traviesamente. - Y pensar que siempre me reía de los que escuchaban música clásica...

- Típico comentario inculto de un piloto de combate - le espetó Lisa, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- ¡Eso es injusto! - protestó Rick, adoptando una pose de ofendido que a Lisa le pareció sumamente brillante. - ¡A nosotros nos enseñan las cosas importantes!

A decir verdad y por más que su rostro todavía simulara estar ofendido, Rick esperaba con ansias el saber con qué le iba a responder ella... con qué le iba a salir para devolver el golpe en su sesión de esgrima verbal, aunque más no fuera para ver cómo ella arrugaba la nariz y entrecerraba los ojos antes de responder, cosa que a Rick se le hacía muy hermosa... al igual que todo lo que ella hacía.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Rick se rindió a la conclusión de que para él, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera era hermosa... y si necesitaba una confirmación más de que aquella mujer lo tenía loco de amor, eso sirvió para hacer el milagro.

- ¿Como volar y parecerse a Tom Cruise en "Top Gun"? - lanzó Lisa, y la mirada le chispeaba de diversión al hacer esa comparación.

"_Maravillosa... es maravillosa_" se repitió Rick, hechizado por esa carita preciosa que sonreía de satisfacción mientras le hacía aquel comentario, y fascinado por esos ojos que parecían chispear con la alegría que inundaba a aquella mujer.

- ¿Sabes? Existen miles de ejemplos a los que podrías recurrir sin mencionar esa película...

- ¿Desde cuando te ofende "Top Gun"?

Rick no necesitó pensar mucho antes de responder:

- Desde que vi las películas en las que Tom Cruise trabajó después...

- Está bien... - concedió Lisa antes de pasar a otro golpe: - Ben Affleck en "Pearl Harbor"...

El piloto hizo una visible muestra de sentirse insultado en lo más profundo de su orgullo militar, y así se lo hizo saber a Lisa, adoptando una postura bastante similar a la del brigadier Maistroff cuando reducía a un recluta a cenizas...

- ¡Estamos hablando de "pilotos de combate", Hayes! - exclamó entonces Rick, rabiando como pocas veces Lisa lo había visto. - ¡Pilotos-de-combate, no pobres imitaciones!

Llevándose las manos a la cintura como si lo fuera a reprender, Lisa subió la apuesta... mientras por dentro se mataba de la risa con esa pelea, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estallaba una de esas discusiones absurdas y deliciosas entre ellos.

Tenía que admitirlo; Rick Hunter era mejor peleador de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Y eso le encantaba.

- Bueno, ya que tú sabes tanto... ¿cuál es tu piloto de combate favorito de la ficción?

Lisa se quedó mirando a su hombre, estudiando cada rincón de su rostro como si fuera la primera vez, y deteniéndose en esos ojos intensamente azules que la enloquecían, y que como solía ocurrirle a Rick cada vez que pensaba mucho en algo, parecían hacerse aún más azules... sin mencionar que la manera en la que contorsionaba su boca al pensar mucho le parecía de lo más gracioso.

- Roy Fokker, de "Robotech" - respondió entonces Rick, con toda seguridad.

Poco le faltó a Rick para estallar de la risa al ver la cara de total desconcierto y confusión que puso Lisa al escuchar su propuesta... y él sabía perfectamente que en ese momento, su dulce novia se debatía entre matarlo por decir insensateces o besarlo hasta hacerle olvidar la fecha.

Como siempre, Rick se puso a pensar en qué opción iba a elegir Lisa, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios y estremeciéndose cuando ella le clavó sus ojos verdes, con esa mirada de ira tan de ella...

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - exclamó Lisa, y fue entonces cuando Rick ya no pudo contener la risa, aumentando así la confusión de una comandante Hayes ya bastante confundida.

- Algún día terminarán haciendo una serie de televisión o una película sobre la guerra... - comenzó a explicar Rick como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... y cuando la cara de confusión de Lisa comenzó a parecerse a la expresión con la que ella solía fulminarlo a través de la red táctica, el Líder Skull optó por la defensiva. - ¡Tú nunca aclaraste que fuera de ficción ya realizada...!

- ¡Tonto! - rió Lisa antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque no alcanzó para que Rick olvidara la fecha, sí pudo hacerle dudar sobre el año. - ¿"Robotech"?

- Es un buen nombre... ¡Diablos, Hayes, nada te satisface! - se defendió Rick, poniendo cara de chiquito berrinchudo y haciendo que fuera Lisa la que estallara a carcajadas.

Las carcajadas se transformaron en caricias suaves por el rostro y los brazos del joven piloto, y a cada pasada de esos dedos suaves por su piel, Rick creyó que ella le estaba tatuando el amor que ella siempre le prodigaba... y que le hacía salir a flor de piel todo el amor que él le tenía.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir "pío", Rick tomó en brazos a Lisa y la besó con pura pasión... con cariño y amor, sintiendo sus labios en contacto con los suyos, y entrando en su boca cuando ella le hizo saber que tenía permiso para hacerlo; no importaba cuántas veces se besaran... para los dos, eso era siempre una experiencia alucinante, una forma de gustar el amor que se tenían, y una promesa de algo mucho más intenso y excitante con lo que no dejaban de soñar... aunque en ese momento, en lo único en lo que Rick pensaba era en lo suave y hermosa que Lisa era, y lo único en la cabeza de Lisa era lo fuerte y cariñoso que podía ser su piloto consentido...

- Deja de llorar y dame otro vaso de Petite Cola... - murmuró la comandante Hayes, volviendo a su lugar del sofá en cuanto los brazos cariñosos del piloto la dejaron ir.

- ¡Aquí no das órdenes! - protestó Rick con vehemencia.

La protesta de Rick no tuvo efecto alguno en Lisa, y cuando ella volvió a hablar, a Rick le quedó claro que lo que él había dicho, a ella le había pasado como si hubiera oído llover.

- Con dos cubitos de hielo - se limitó a decir la comandante Hayes, escondiendo la inoportuna sonrisa que insistía en surgir... y levantando su vaso hasta la altura de los ojos de Rick.

- Va saliendo - contestó el comandante Hunter, tomando en una mano la cubetera, de la que quitó dos hielos para ponerlos en el vaso, y en la otra la botella, con la que llenó de Petite Cola el vaso de Lisa hasta casi el borde...

Mientras Rick servía la bebida en el vaso, Lisa se sujetaba de él, abrazándolo y mirándolo fascinada, como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo más que él... y como si en ella no hubiera otra cosa más que amor. En los ratos lúcidos que tenía Lisa cuando no estaba literalmente ebria de amor, ella solía preguntarse qué clase de magia había obrado ese chiquillo insoportable para tenerla rendida a sus pies como lo había hecho.

Casi como si supiera qué era lo que ella pensaba, Rick sonrió, aunque ni estaba mirando en dirección a Lisa... mientras en su mente, la comandante Hayes sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

"_Dios, Rick... me conquistaste sin que me diera cuenta... ¿cómo lo hiciste?_"

- Parece que tenían razón... - murmuró Lisa, logrando que Rick volteara para mirarla, extrañado por el significado de esas palabras.

- ¿Quienes y con qué? - preguntó entonces el piloto.

La respuesta a su pregunta comenzó con una caricia en el rostro y un besito en la punta de la nariz, que sin embargo allí se quedó durante unos segundos que dejaron al piloto con la cabeza dando vueltas...

- Con eso de que la música amansa a las fieras... - concluyó la comandante Hayes, revelando con el brillo travieso de sus ojos que esperaba una rápida respuesta por parte del comandante Hunter.

Los ojos de Rick se entrecerraron y su boca se contrajo en una mueca juguetona, mientras hacía el mejor intento que podía por imitar la postura furiosa de Lisa... y sólo logrando con eso que ella riera tiernamente, logrando además que esa risa leve y tintineante le hiciera cosquillas en el alma...

"_Lisa, por todos los cielos... ¿no te cansas de ser tan maravillosa y adorable?_" pensó Rick en un instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa. "_¿No te cansas de hacer que me enamore de tí todos los días un poco más?_"

- ¿Así que yo soy una fiera ahora? - replicó el piloto; después de todo, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Su novia asintió vivamente, acercándose a él para darle un besito en los labios y luego en el cuello... a la vez que palmeaba la cabeza de Rick como si él fuera un cachorrito...

- Sipi... - le sonrió ella, perdiéndose momentáneamente en los ojos profundos de Rick como si fueran el mar que se la tragaba. - Mi propio Husky Siberiano de ojos azules...

- ¡¡Woof!! - ladró el piloto, poniéndose en cuatro patas al hacerlo.

Bastantes segundos pasaron hasta que Lisa dejó de reír, llegando incluso a revolcarse en el suelo de la risa... y creyendo de todo corazón que estallaría de las carcajadas en el momento en que Rick, aún en cuatro patas, se acercó a ella para darle un tremendo lengüetazo en la mejilla... que terminó en un beso intenso en los labios.

- Amor, los Huskies no ladran, aúllan... - trató de corregirlo ella en el momento en que tuvo suficiente aire en los pulmones para volver a hablar.

- ¡¡Aúuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! - respondió impertérrito Rick Hunter, cambiando rápidamente el canino al que imitaba... y desatando otra tormenta de carcajadas en Lisa Hayes, con iguales resultados que la anterior.

- ¡Vas a despertar a los vecinos! - le advirtió a Rick su novia entre carcajadas.

Sin darse por aludido, Rick volvió al ataque sobre Lisa, rodeándola con todo su cuerpo e impidiéndole levantarse de donde se hallaba; no era como si Lisa tuviera mucha urgencia por librarse de él, o por impedirle que sembrara su cuerpo con besos y caricias tiernas y apasionadas, o por hacerle difícil el que jugara con su cabello y que le susurrara entrecortados "te amo" al oído... tan leves que Lisa nunca supo si los había escuchado realmente...

- Tienes a tu vecino bien despierto por aquí - le aseguró Rick, mordisqueándole la oreja y haciendo que Lisa sintiera su fin bien próximo... porque moriría de placer.

- Lo que me recuerda que... - comenzó Lisa, dejando inconclusa la frase para provocar a Rick.

- ¿Sí?

"_Misión cumplida_".

El destello juguetón que asomó en los ojos de Lisa no preanunciaba nada bueno... y menos cuando iba acompañado con esa sonrisa radiante de niña traviesa.

- ¡Se te acerca la hora de dormir, vecinito! - exclamó Lisa, levantándose con gran ímpetu del suelo y aprovechando el desconcierto de Rick para arrebatarle el control remoto, casi sin encontrar resistencia... y mientras Rick permanecía atontado en el suelo, poco tiempo le tomó a Lisa ponerse de pie y comenzar una loca carrera por toda la casa, todo con tal de proteger su nuevo trofeo de guerra.

Tomado por completa sorpresa por aquel ataque, Rick no acertó a reaccionar hasta que Lisa ya le llevaba varios cuerpos de distancia.

- ¡¡LIIIIISAAAAAA!! - gritó el piloto mientras se ponía de pie. - ¡Devuelve ese control remoto!

- ¡Quítamelo si te atreves! - le contestó ella, mirándolo con expresión desafiante desde una de las entradas a la sala de estar, blandiendo el control remoto como si fuera el trofeo que era... y llenando de decisión a Rick al hacerlo.

- ¡¡Corre por tu vida, ladrona!! - aulló Rick, que ya se aprestaba a perseguir a su atacante, lanzándose de inmediato tras de ella a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

La carrera que siguió a esa decisión fue intensa... ni la perseguida dio señales de dejarse atrapar ni el perseguidor de cejar en su intento. Todo era susceptible de formar parte de la carrera; cajas de equipaje que habían quedado por ahí, muebles a medio mover, bolsos... todo pasó a ser usado como obstáculos, con los que Lisa esperaba que Rick se tropezara y así evitar ser capturada por él.

Pero no en balde Rick Hunter había llegado a convertirse en Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1; la tenacidad y profesionalismo que él ponía en sus deberes militares lo hacían sortear todos los obstáculos con que se hallaba en medio de esa persecución... y para cualquiera que lo pudiera ver corretear por las habitaciones, salas y pasillos de esa casita, Rick bien hubiera asemejado a un caza Veritech en modalidad Guardian, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante para atrapar a su provocadora novia; sólo le faltaban las alas para completar esa imagen.

A pesar de todo, él no alcanzaba a capturar a su presa... y mientras corría, una parte de él se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía ella para mantenerse en tan buen estado físico, para luego agradecer a eso, ya que le hacía relamerse más de sólo pensar en lo que le haría en cuanto la atrapara.

- ¡Eres lento, Hunter! - le gritó su presa, recordándole a Rick que ella no pensaba dejarse capturar.

- ¡¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima...!!

La persecución los llevó a la cocina, a la sala de estar, al comedor, al dormitorio y al pasillo principal de la pequeña casita militar, y cada vez que Rick creía que la tenía arrinconada, Lisa se las ingeniaba para escaparse, haciendo gala de su tamaño más pequeño y de la mayor agilidad que tenía... dejando en su estela a un piloto de combate que no paraba de refunfuñar.

Sin embargo, la suerte se acaba tarde o temprano, y tras verse forzada a bajar la velocidad para no tropezarse con una caja que había quedado en el pasillo, Lisa descubrió que no podría seguir mucho más en esa carrera... ya que un par de manos fuertes la estaban sujetando de la cintura, sin la menor intención de dejarla escapar.

Cuando volteó para ver quién había sido su captor, ella se encontró con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme y un par de ojos terriblemente azules que la miraban con la altivez del conquistador y la adoración del enamorado... esos ojos azules que eran su perdición, esos ojos que la dejaban congelada e inerme ante la voluntad del hombre al que amaba, mientras él se aseguraba de que su presa no escapara, llevándola con brusca intensidad para sujetarla por las muñecas contra la pared del pasillo... con sus invitantes y amenazadores labios a pocos y peligrosos centímetros de los de ella misma.

Todavía le quedaba hacer una muestra de desafío, aunque fuera solamente una... ella no iba a rendirse.

- ¡¡Rick es demasiado lento!! - canturreó ella muy divertida, sonriendo a pesar de la adversidad.

Ella esperaba que Rick replicara como solía hacerlo cuando ella le picaba la cresta, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez la reacción del piloto fue completamente distinta... simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos como embobado, como si con su canto lo hubiera hechizado por completo... a tal punto que ella podía notar que los labios de Rick se estremecían involuntariamente y que su mirada se hacía más tierna y cariñosa...

Dios, poco le faltaba a Lisa para pedirle a Rick que la amara allí mismo...

- Qué voz que tienes, Hayes... es preciosa... - murmuró Rick casi contra sus labios, embelesado por completo por la belleza de la mujer que estaba aprisionando entre su cuerpo y la pared, enloquecido con su voz y atrapado por esa mirada verde intensa y profunda que lo estaba quemando desde adentro hacia afuera.

La respuesta de Lisa no se hizo esperar...

- "Take my breath away..." - comenzó a cantar en un tono bajo y sugerente.

El aliento de esas palabras llegaba a la piel de Rick como si fuera un suave calorcito que contribuía al incendio que él sentía, y el canto de Lisa actuaba en él despertando algo que había permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo...

- Si tú lo pides... - sonrió él acercándose a ella, y cuando notó que los forcejeos de Lisa por escapar menguaban en intensidad, y que sus labios se entreabrían con un suspiro para darle la bienvenida, Rick se lanzó con ternura y pasión a besarla, llenándose de ese dulce sabor al que era adicto y jugueteando con su lengua por donde pudiera... con tanta suavidad que Lisa se sintió acariciada, sin mencionar que esa sola sensación la hacía temblar en las rodillas, y derretirse en manos de su hombre...

En medio de esa tormenta de cariño en la que los dos habían caído, luego de que Rick se acercara lentamente a ella para dejarla literalmente entre él y la pared, hasta sentir todas las curvas y formas suaves del cuerpo de Lisa en contacto con el suyo propio, separados tan sólo por una molesta cantidad de ropa; en medio de los pobres intentos de Lisa de salir de su estupor y para devolverle aunque más no fuera una pequeña parte de toda la intensa pasión que recibía de él... en medio de todo lo que sentían y experimentaban, algo lo cambió todo.

No sabrían exactamente qué fue lo que desató la chispa; bien pudo ser un gemido de pasión y entrega que salió involuntariamente de los labios acosados de Lisa en medio de un beso tormentoso... bien pudo haber sido cierta intensidad y actitud decidida y posesiva con la que Rick encaró uno de esos besos, o bien pudo ser las sensaciones indescriptibles que en ambos provocaba el estar en esa posición tan cercana e íntima, como si sus cuerpos pudieran sentirse a través de la ropa que llevaban puesta... y desearse al instante con un fuego que sólo conocía una forma de extinguirse.

Fue como si la fuerza hubiera retornado repentinamente a Lisa, y bien pronto fue Rick quien se encontró a merced de ella, azotado por unos labios suaves que no le iban a dar respiro, y recorrido impiadosamente por unas manos pequeñas que se movían como si estuvieran reclamándolo para ella... y con tal de no dejar las cosas así, Rick comenzó a hacer lo propio con ella, recorriendo y acariciando esa piel tan suave, que parecía estremecerse con su sólo toque... para luego comenzar a explorar por debajo de la camiseta rosa que su novia llevaba puesta; una camiseta que desde el momento que la vio, le hizo pensar que estaba frente a una imagen de inocencia que lo invitaba a descubrir lo que había debajo de ella...

Y Lisa no defraudó; en lugar de sentirse molesta o cohibida por eso, simplemente rió contra los labios de Rick, haciéndole cosquillas involuntariamente antes de devolverle el favor, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Rick hasta sentir sus pectorales, recorriéndolos con sus manos y marcando juguetones trazos con sus dedos... mientras un piloto de combate se sentía morir del éxtasis, atinando solamente a besarla una vez más... y otra... y otra más... como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fueran esos labios, que presionaban sobre los suyos con insistencia insaciable...

Ninguno supo cómo habían llegado a eso, pero entre beso y beso, sintiéndose con esas caricias y enloquecidos el uno con el otro como estaban, habían ido recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta misma del dormitorio de Lisa... ya ninguno de los dos pensaba coherentemente, ya ninguno de los dos tenía otra cosa en mente que no fuera devorarse mutuamente, ninguno de los dos sentía otra cosa que no fuera lo que ellos se estaban provocando... y si les quedaba algo de aliento en el cuerpo, pues poco le faltaba para perderlo en más besos...

Esa misma falta de aliento logró lo que nada más hubiera podido hacerlo... que se obligaran a detener aquella mutua locura y que separaran sus labios para respirar... para volver a llenar sus pulmones con aire, y para tratar como pudieran de detener el loco latido de sus corazones.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, ya no querían volver atrás...

Recobrando la cordura por una milésima de segundo, Rick Hunter pudo abrir los ojos, y fue sólo cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra de aquel lugar que notó con sorpresa e intriga que los dos estaban junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Lisa; las preguntas comenzaron a llenar su mente... ¿cómo había acabado allí? ¿Había sido algo accidental? ¿Acaso Lisa tenía algo más en mente para ellos dos... para esa noche? ¿Acaso esa sería la noche?

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer adorable?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas llegó unos segundos después, cuando Rick se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda que parecían iluminar la noche con su fulgor, que estaban clavados en los suyos como los de una predadora, que centelleaban con un deseo que escapaba a toda contención... que prometían fuego y así lo hacían saber...

La respuesta también vino de manos de unos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa pícara y juguetona, que de tanto en tanto dejaban escapar un suspiro de deseo, como si no pudieran contenerse más, como si todo lo que esperaran en el mundo era fundirse con los de él mismo y ser el comienzo del amor, y no ya el final...

Todo en esa pequeña figura le prometía fuego y pasión... el pecho de Lisa que subía y bajaba por efecto de la respiración y de los latidos de su propio corazón, las manos que lo acariciaban posesivamente, pero sin dejar de lado la ternura... y el beso con el que Lisa silenció todas las dudas que Rick hubiera podido tener...

Ese beso fue más que algo cariñoso o una simple expresión de amor; fue un reclamo furioso, fue un llamado que no admitía otra respuesta... era ella que le pedía sin necesidad de palabras que se unieran por siempre y para siempre...

Y el beso con que Rick respondió le hizo saber a Lisa que él deseaba exactamente lo mismo que ella... que él estaba dispuesto a amarla con toda la ternura que podía, que estaba dispuesto a ir de la mano hasta las estrellas, que estaba más que deseoso de hacerle sentir en todo el cuerpo cuánto la amaba...

Lo podía ver en esos ojos azules que brillaban de deseo en la penumbra... lo podía vivir en los labios que de tanto en tanto la besaban sin siquiera avisarle, lo podía sentir en la manera fuerte y decidida con que él la oprimía contra su cuerpo... lo podía sentir en su propia piel, que se estremecía al menor roce con ese joven que la había hecho suya... y que estaba por hacerla suya.

Las palabras estaban de más entre los dos... y por una vez en la vida, ninguno necesitó indirectas o sugerencias para hacerle saber al otro qué era lo que tenían en mente; sus corazones hablaban entre ellos, obviando la necesidad de torpes sonidos... y lo que sus corazones se decían, y lo que ellos veían en sus miradas, era exactamente lo mismo:

La hora había llegado... y los dos iban a emprender ese viaje, y lo harían juntos.

- Lisa... - alcanzó a preguntar Rick, saliendo por un segundo de la fascinación en que ella lo había hecho caer.

- ¿Qué? - susurró su novia con dulzura, remarcando la pregunta con un beso travieso en el mentón.

- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Rick, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos al hacerlo; tenía que estar plenamente seguro de que ella quería dar ese paso con él. - Digo, si tú quieres--

El beso en el mentón rápidamente terminó en los labios del Líder Skull, y el gemido que Lisa dejó escapar al besarlo estuvo bien cerca de lograr que Rick no respondiera de sí...

- Lo quiero... - dijo ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios mientras él le pasaba sus manos por entre los cabellos. - Y te quiero...

- No quisiera que lo hagas si no lo deseas... - insistió Rick, no tanto por una cuestión de inseguridad como por querer estar plenamente seguro de que ambos estaban en la misma página...

Y si algo en Rick se rebelaba al hacerlo, era su propio corazón, hastiado ya de las dudas de su conciencia...

- Rick - dijo Lisa, tomando el rostro de Rick con una mano y acariciándolo.

- ¿Qué?

Al principio, Rick creyó que debía haber habido una explosión en ese lugar, porque de otra manera no podía explicarse el que hubiera estado bien cerca de caer de espaldas al suelo... pero no se trataba de explosión alguna, sino del beso con que Lisa había creído necesario erradicar de la mente de su piloto cualquier duda acerca de que ella se sentía insegura respecto de lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer.

- Sí quiero - remató la joven, recibiendo como recompensa un beso igual de apasionado de parte de su novio.

Una sonrisa... una mirada tierna... una caricia...

- ¿Vienes conmigo? - dijo Rick, haciendo aquella pregunta casi en la boca de Lisa mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Hasta el cielo... - respondió Lisa, conduciéndolo suavemente dentro de su dormitorio, sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo; él tan sólo se dejaba llevar... se entregaba por completo a ella.

Ni siquiera registraban el haber caminado; para cuando los dos llegaron a su destino, ellos podrían haber jurado que simplemente flotaron hasta allí, aunque la realidad fuera algo muy diferente...

Con extrema gentileza, contrastando de manera notable con la pasión que ambos habían demostrado durante los momentos previos, Rick y Lisa se sentaron en la cama de ella, sin soltarse ni darse tregua en los labios... procurando no perderse ni un instante de las fascinantes sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente... menos ahora que los dos tenían la misma idea en mente, y absolutamente nada que se interpusiera, y fue así que pasaron unos pocos segundos para que los dos se encontraran en brazos uno del otro y sintiendose juntos como nunca antes lo habían estado...

Existían desde luego algunos pocos obstáculos... aunque nada que no pudiera superarse con algo de cariño y travesura, y si algo habían demostrado Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes durante esa convivencia extendida, era que cariño y travesura eran cosas que en ellos dos distaban de escasear...

Tanto habían llegado a entenderse, tanto habían llegado a conocerse, que las palabras no tenían ninguna razón de ser entre ellos... ni siquiera en un momento que ambos habían esperado con ansias tras unos maravillosos meses de puro amor...

Lisa no tuvo que decir nada; tan sólo le bastó hacer una leve caída de ojos para que Rick supiera de inmediato cuál era su misión, y sin perder más tiempo del necesario, sus manos comenzaron a trabajar para deshacerse de la camiseta de Lisa... y una vez que la camiseta había dejado de cubrir el torso de Lisa para convertirse en un bollo informe en un rincón de esa habitación, aquellas manos se lanzaron a recorrer la suave y tersa piel de la joven, sintiendo que a cada toque de sus dedos ella se estremecía... a tal punto que cuando él dejaba estar sus manos demasiado tiempo en un lugar, ella no podía evitar gemir de la emoción... de la locura que le provocaba sentirse recorrida y acariciada por el hombre al que amaba... y del éxtasis que sintió cuando, con la recorrida terminada, Rick la besó con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz...

Tan obnubilada estaba Lisa con lo que Rick le estaba haciendo, tan hechizada estaba por ese joven piloto, que ni siquiera pensaba cuando sus propias manos, actuando prácticamente por instinto, se fueron deshaciendo de sus pantalones... y fue sólo al momento de sentir un repentino fresco en sus piernas que cayó en la cuenta de que, a excepción de su ropa interior y de su sostén, no le quedaba nada más por quitarse...

Venganza, dulce venganza... era algo que Rick comprendió perfectamente al ver ese brillo juguetón que adoraba en la mirada de Lisa, el brillo que precedió al momento en que esas manos tan finas y pequeñas comenzaron a trabajar en su propia camiseta, encontrando una plena cooperación por parte de Rick en la tarea de deshacerse de la prenda, que no tardó mucho tiempo en seguir el destino de su contraparte de Lisa... y en cuanto a los pantalones, a Rick le cabía elegir entre dos explicaciones: o las manos de Lisa habían sido más rápidas de lo que él pensaba, o él estaba tan perdidamente subyugado por esa mujer que se había quitado los pantalones sin que pudiera registrar el haberlo hecho...

Lo que sea que estuviera pensando, Rick no tuvo más alternativa que olvidarlo, ya que Lisa lo tomó por la espalda con sus manos hasta apretarlo contra sus pechos suaves y turgentes... besándolo con una fuerza que prometía fulminarlo, a la vez que con ese simple gesto ella le hacía la invitación de acompañarla al Paraíso.

Una invitación que Rick Hunter no tenía previsto rechazar... al igual que otra invitación que ella le hizo mientras ambos se entregaban al beso, y que él tardó bastante en descifrar, ya que estaba demasiado enloquecido con los labios de Lisa Hayes como para notar que su comandante, sin que él lo supiera, había hecho que una de las manos del piloto se moviera hasta quedar a una peligrosa distancia del cierre del sostén...

La risita que dejó escapar Lisa en cuanto Rick quedó congelado (evidentemente por haber notado ese pequeño detallito) y el beso aún más intenso que le siguió alcanzaron para que el teniente comandante Hunter sintiera que le había sido dada la autorización para deshacerse de la prenda...

Definitivamente era un misterio el cómo se las arreglaban para hacer operaciones tan complejas cuando se estaban besando hasta dejarse tontos...

Pero en cuanto los senos de Lisa, liberados ya de la prenda que los sostenía, se estrellaron contra el pecho de Rick, el joven piloto sólo podía pensar en los infinitos misterios que esa mujer encerraba... sobre todo, en cómo era posible que en una persona pudieran convivir tanta responsabilidad, tanta dulzura... y tanta pasión...

En uno de los pocos ratos de conciencia que se dejaban tener, ya que estaban dejándose llevar perdidamente por las sensaciones del momento, tanto Rick como Lisa acabaron encontrándose una vez más con la figura prácticamente revelada de la otra persona, y lo que cada uno vio en los ojos del otro los estremeció casi tanto o más que el contacto directo entre sus cuerpos...

La mano de Lisa recorría la espalda desnuda de Rick, subiendo y bajando en un ritmo suave y enloquecedor, a la par de los besos que ella repartía por todas partes del rostro de su piloto: sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, la línea de su mandíbula, ese lugar mágico en que se encontraban su cabeza y su cuello... todo mientras él le devolvía favores con su propia mano, que tras pasar un buen rato apoyada en la nuca de Lisa y bañada por una multitud de cabellos castaños, fue bajando lentamente, marcando el contorno de los hombros de ella con un trazo suave y firme, un trazo de amor que le despertó unos escalofríos que prometían matarla allí mismo de amor...

Pero en cuanto las manos de Rick hallaron la forma de entrar por debajo de los brazos de Lisa, tomándola por los costados y prodigando caricias por esas regiones del cuerpo que sólo ahora ella sentía que podía mostrar libremente... en cuanto los dedos de Rick comenzaron a acariciar sus senos como si fueran el roce de una pluma, Lisa se supo lista para todo... y mientras besaba a Rick con furia y entrega completa, se convenció de que si no acababa por unirse a Rick allí mismo, ella simplemente moriría, se desvanecería, desaparecería en el fuego incontenible de su propio amor...

No podía ser, no había forma de que eso fuera tan real, de que eso fuera tan especial... de que fuera tan correcto dejarse acariciar por alguien como Rick, de que hubiera en el mundo una persona que la protegiera tanto como lo hacía él, que antepusiera el bienestar de ella y su comodidad a cualquier otra cosa... y que en escasos segundos más, ambos iban a conocerse como jamás lo habían hecho. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Lisa Hayes supo más allá de toda duda que él era el hombre junto a quien ella anhelaba tocar las puertas del cielo... y que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre iba a estar dentro de ella.

Era como si los dos recién estuvieran naciendo a la vida, como si estuvieran por despertar de un sueño maravilloso a la vez que algo les prometía que la realidad iba a ser mucho mejor, era como si ellos estuvieran sólos en un mundo propio y privado, una tierra donde sólo existía el amor que se tenían, donde la pasión era el viento, en donde todo sabía a miel, en donde Lisa se dejaba sumergir en un mar de intenso azul y en el que Rick se bañaba bajo la luz de un sol esmeralda... y en el que el más fino terciopelo palidecía en comparación con la suavidad de sus pieles desnudas...

Tanta soledad, tanta amargura, tanto dolor... todo eso estaba por morir a las puertas de lo que prometía ser un viaje a la gloria.

En medio del éxtasis de sentirse cercanos a desaparecer el uno en el otro, ambos encontraron fuerzas para abrir los ojos, como si quisieran echarse un último vistazo antes de emprender el viaje de sus vidas...

- Rick... amor... - susurró con voz entrecortada Lisa, sin atinar a mirar otra cosa que no fuera ese fuego azul que la quería consumir...

- ¿Sí, mi vida? - le contestó casi sin voz Rick, obligándose a dejar de besarla aunque sin pensar siquiera en soltarla, con el temor inconsciente de que todo eso fuera un sueño...

No era un sueño; definitivamente no era un sueño, y él lo supo en cuanto ella tomó su rostro con una mano, dejándolo reposar suavemente sobre su mejilla, mientras con la otra mano ella lo conducía sin encontrar resistencia alguna hasta terminar los dos recostados en aquella cama, tan unidos que ninguno sabía dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro...

Rick estaba totalmente entregado, estaba rendido a esos ojos verdes que resplandecían de deseo... y en algún lugar de su mente, concluyó que toda la vida había estado entregado a Lisa... sólo que no lo había sabido en toda su dimensión hasta ese momento.

La mano con la que ella lo había acostado comenzó a moverse por el costado de Rick, deteniéndose en donde comenzaba la región cubierta por sus boxers, y en ese instante la mirada de Lisa pareció pedirle permiso a él. ¡Como si ella tuviera que pedir permiso para entrar a algo que le pertenecía por completo! La sola insensatez de pedirle permiso se hizo plenamente patente en cuanto un nuevo beso hizo estallar los labios de Lisa... arrancándole de lo más profundo de su ser un gemido de puro placer...

Mientras la mano de Lisa trabajaba para deshacerse de esa última prenda, acariciando traviesamente la piel que hasta entonces estaba resguardada, un enloquecido Rick Hunter escuchó que en su oído, una suave voz de mujer, entrecortada por la pasión, le hacía un único pedido...

- Ámame...

Todo estaba claro en la vida, todo tenía sentido y al escuchar aquella palabra directamente del corazón de Lisa, porque no habían sido sus labios los que hablaron sino el propio corazón de esa mujer, Rick Hunter supo cuál era su misión en la vida, el propósito para el cual él había sido pensado desde el principio de los tiempos... y su misión era amar a la visión adorable que tenía junto a su cuerpo... hacerle conocer el amor en carne propia y lograr que trascendiera los límites toscos de una palabra.

- Siempre... - le aseguró Rick, tomándola entre sus brazos y apretando su cuerpo suave y ansioso contra el suyo propio, fundiendo sus labios en los de ella en un beso... el primero de muchos, pero por sobre todas las cosas, el beso que la propia Lisa aprovechó para hacer suyo... y para hacerle saber a su piloto que ella aprobaba el que sus manos empezaran a ocuparse de deshacerse del último resabio de cobertura que le quedaba a ella...

Cuando por fin los dos estuvieron totalmente libres, completamente descubiertos en esa cama... el mundo cobró un nuevo significado para ellos, y Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes sellaron con un beso y con un abrazo poderoso el comienzo de aquella aventura... el momento en que ambos se embarcaban en el descubrimiento de ese nuevo significado, mientras sobre el suelo frío de aquel dormitorio, las últimas piezas de su ropa interior caían como hojas mecidas por el viento...

* * *

- La pieza que escucharemos a continuación es la "Obertura 1812" de Piotr Ilych Tchaikovskiy... el arreglo orquestal incluye cañones ceremoniales provistos gentilmente por el Ejército de la Tierra Unida... - anunció en el Auditorio de Nueva Macross uno de los conductores de la ceremonia de inauguración, mientras en un espacio oculto de la vista del público, un pelotón del Ejército se alistaba para cargar esos cañones, esperando solamente la orden de dispararlos al compás de la música.

* * *

Ella había vuelto a caer sobre él, dejándose consentir por las suaves caricias con las que él intentaba provocarla, dejándose recorrer por esas manos que tan expertas se habían vuelto a la hora de hacerle sentir cosquillas, a la vez que dejando escapar una risita, se lanzó en una traviesa carrera por ver cuántos rincones de la piel de Rick podía cubrir a besos... además de tratar de determinar cómo reaccionaría él a cada uno de esos besos. Prácticamente no quedó lugar del rostro o del torso de Rick en el que ella no le hiciera sentir el amor como una caricia tierna y deseosa, no quedaba rincón en el que sus labios suaves no hubieran plantado la bandera de su amor, sin saber que con cada uno de esos besos, ella estaba tatuando su nombre en el corazón del joven que se estremecía bajo ella.

Y él... si Rick Hunter alguna vez había creído que era invulnerable, esos besitos le demostraban qué tan errado estaba, y al hacerlo le despertaban aún más ganas de apretar a esa joven mujer contra su pecho y de besarla hasta quitarle el aliento... y así lo hizo, buscando con hambre esos labios rojos de los que parecía que manaba la miel más deliciosa del mundo...

Las reacciones de Rick definitivamente eran del agrado de Lisa... aunque no tanto como la manera juguetona en que los dedos de Rick trazaban garabatos indescifrables en su espalda desnuda. Había algo especial sobre las manos de Rick... tenían una forma de lograr en ella que hiciera cosas insólitas y aparentemente sin conexión alguna. Por ejemplo, bastaba con que las manos de Rick hicieran caricias en los hombros de Lisa para que ella inmediatamente buscara enredar más sus piernas en las de él; Rick sólo necesitaba recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo, con sus dedos apenas tocándose a la altura de la columna de Lisa para que ella arqueara la espalda del mero estremecimiento que le causaba... y una resolución inquebrantable por dejar a Rick sin aliento estalló en ella en el momento en que las manos de Rick llegaron al sur...

Tenía que haber una forma de devolverle todo eso, y Lisa no pudo evitar sonreir cuando notó, en un breve instante en que sus ojos se abrieron, que Rick le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta al prodigarle besos en su hombro... dejando expuesto ese rincón tan especial que tenía justo debajo de su oreja...

Rick nunca reconoció como propio el gemido de placer que explotó en sus labios al sentir que ella lo besaba en ese lugar... y fue aún peor cuando ella repitió ese beso una y otra vez, una y otra vez, acompañándolo con una leve risita divertida... esa risa era para Rick la melodía más hermosa del mundo, una que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, estremeciendo su alma como si fuera un huracán que no dejaba nada a su paso... y Rick descubrió segundos después que Lisa hacía la música más maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera oído... la risa era la melodía, y los ahogados "te amo" que ella le decía al oído eran la letra más conmovedora...

Se sentía tan bien estar allí, junto a él, compartiendo ese momento tan especial y tan íntimo... ella no podía creer que al fin estaban acercándose al momento en que los dos iban a unirse, que al fin iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerle sentir en carne propia a su piloto, a su Rick, hasta qué punto ella lo amaba... y de sólo pensarlo su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza, como queriendo escapar de su pecho, mientras ella lo besaba con más fuerza, con furia, con una pasión demoledora, que apenas encontraba parangón con la manera en que Rick la abrazaba posesivamente y la apretaba contra su cuerpo...

Lisa ni siquiera notó el momento en que Rick, tomándola por los brazos, invirtió las posiciones en las que se hallaban, quedando repentinamente aprisionada entre el cuerpo ansioso y fuerte de Rick y aquella cama que ya era para ellos el corazón del Universo... y sin pensarlo más se dejó consentir por la manera apasionada con la que él repartía besos por doquier, por la forma posesiva y gentil con la que sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, procurando siempre no hacerle daño o lastimarla con su propio peso... a tal punto que Rick ni siquiera se permitía dedicar ambas manos para acariciarla, ya que una de ellas debía siempre sostener el resto del cuerpo para evitar que él cayera sobre ella...

Lo primero que sintió Lisa al notar ese detalle fueron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar de la emoción; aún en ese momento de puro placer y locura compartida, Rick insistía en protegerla y resguardarla, en hacerla sentir segura y cuidada... sin imponer su propio ritmo o privilegiar sus propias urgencias, sino que la esperaba, la cuidaba y la consentía... la hacía sentir especial, digna y apreciada, le daba toda la compañía del mundo... en una palabra: la amaba.

Una lágrima de felicidad escapó de los ojos repentinamente humedecidos de Lisa, marcando por su mejilla un camino brillante en medio de la oscuridad, mientras ella se estremecía de la emoción y sentía el cuerpo caliente de Rick sobre el suyo como un fuego que la estaba consumiendo inexorablemente... no podía ser, no podía ser real...

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Lisa notó que esa lágrima ya no rodaba más por su piel... porque un par de labios la habían detenido en seco, y el amor que sintió cuando notó que Rick la besaba con ternura, conteniendo su propia pasión en aras de hacerla sentir feliz amenazó con desbordarla por completo...

Tenía que haber una forma de descargar toda esa energía que nacía en ella, tenía que encontrar la manera de infligirle a Rick un dulce castigo por todo ese cariño infinito que le estaba demostrando, y con trazos suaves y juguetones los dedos de las manos de Lisa recorrieron traviesamente la espalda de Rick y haciéndole cosquillas con sus uñas, causándole tantos escalofríos que la única forma que encontraba el joven de no estallar era arqueando la espalda y besándola con mucha más fuerza...

Deteniendo por un momento su ataque, Rick se permitió abrir los ojos, descubriendo al hacerlo una visión sencillamente maravillosa... Veía a Lisa debajo suyo, como Dios la había traído al mundo, entregada por completo a él, sonriéndole tiernamente y mirándolo con tanto cariño y amor en sus brillantes y profundos ojos verdes que él sólo tenía ganas de llorar de alegría al saberse amado por ella, al sentirse querido y comprendido por esa mujer cuya belleza exterior palidecía en comparación con la belleza de su propia alma...

Saberse dueño de todo ese cariño y destino de semejante amor era sobrecogedor en extremo... era tanto que ya era muy difícil de soportar...

Ella era un sueño... un sueño hecho realidad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, su sueño hecho realidad.

El joven piloto volvió al ataque con sus besos, dispuesto a dejar todo de sí en ese esfuerzo, y haciendo sentir su amor por la piel de Lisa, marcando un camino que iba desde su frente, pasando por su nariz y desviándose brevemente para besar esos ojos que adoraba... siguiendo luego hasta esos labios que eran la fuente de su vida misma, consintiéndolos hasta la locura... besando después esas mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y la emoción, quemándose con la calidez que despedían... recorriendo entonces el suave contorno de su mandíbula, dando traviesos mordisquitos de tanto en tanto por el simple gusto de volverla loca y disfrutando con travesura los gemidos de placer que ella dejaba escapar cuando lo hacía... y finalmente descendiendo por ese cuello largo y elegante por donde fluía la vida de Lisa, acariciándolo con sus labios más que besándolo...

Ese recorrido llegó por fin al pecho de Lisa, en donde no necesitaba acercarse demasiado para escuchar el latido desbocado de ese corazón que sabía suyo y al cual él pertenecía también, palpitando al unísono de la respiración entrecortada de Lisa... y entonces, con sumo cuidado y cariño, sus labios empezaron a pasear por el contorno de sus senos, moviéndose lentamente de uno a otro y besándolos con tanto amor que a Lisa no le quedó otra opción más que dejar salir un grito desesperado de lo más profundo de su ser...

- ¡Rick!

Sintiéndose llamado y reclamado, Rick terminó su recorrido, regresando a toda velocidad a esos labios que ya estaban entreabiertos para recibirlo, con la promesa de darle de probar la más dulce miel... y al hacerlo se encontró con que ella también lo reclamaba para sí, haciéndole conocer su amor con tal locura que tardaría en recuperarse del shock...

En ese beso Lisa puso todo de sí... toda su voluntad, toda su energía, todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella tenía, lo ofrecía gustosa en ese beso para que él hiciera lo que deseara... se había propuesto hacer de ese beso una experiencia inolvidable y así lo hizo, demoliendo una a una las barreras de la cordura de su piloto, haciendo que él mismo se rindiera ante ella... a tal punto que con gran placer Lisa notó que Rick se derretía sobre ella, devastado por aquel beso, convertido en gelatina por obra y gracia de las expertas caricias que le daba con sus manos y sus labios, e incluso arrancándole algunos suspiros con sólo una sonrisa.

¡Dios, no había forma de que lo amara más!

Y entonces él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos en un momento en el que todo estuvo perfectamente claro, en el que no existía nada que no fuera el amor que se declaraban con las miradas, o el sonido entrecortado y acelerado de sus respiraciones, o el calor intenso que despedían con sus cuerpos...

Una vez más las palabras fueron innecesarias, y con sólo mirarse a los ojos, Rick y Lisa supieron que el momento había llegado al fin...

* * *

El concierto proseguía en el Auditorio de Nueva Macross, y una vez que los aplausos que despidieron a la Obertura 1812 se calmaron, permitiendo que alguna clase de voz pudiera escucharse, el maestro de ceremonias retomó la palabra:

- A continuación, damas y caballeros, el Coro de Ciudad Macross interpretará el "Himno a la Alegría", de Ludwig van Beethoven...

* * *

Debajo de él, Rick comenzó a sentir movimientos... breves y metódicos, que en su inocencia lo intrigaron hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que eran; ella se estaba acomodando... se estaba preparando para recibirlo dentro de ella, para darle la bienvenida, para fundirse por fin en una sola carne. Y mientras lo hacía, mientras sentía aquel cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso amoldándose a él hasta el más ínfimo detalle, Rick se maravilló de lo bien que ella se complementaba con él... parecía como si los dos hubieran sido creados para amarse, para unirse... para conocerse como estaban por hacerlo.

Por un escaso segundo, la resolución de Rick flaqueó y sus fuerzas lo traicionaron, sintiéndose abrumado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sintiéndose indigno de conocer a aquella visión que tenía junto a él, como si estuviera a punto de profanar algo misterioso e inocente...

Ella lo notó... lo pudo ver en el breve instante en que los ojos de Rick la miraron con algo parecido al pánico, y ella lo supo porque era una emoción que también ella compartía... pero a diferencia de su joven amante, ella no permitió que el miedo la sobrecogiera, y buscó la manera de hacerle saber a su hombre que lo que estaban por hacer era algo que ambos se merecían.

Los miedos de Rick desaparecieron súbitamente, borrados por un par de labios que lo besaban con ternura... y la atención del joven piloto quedó totalmente subyugada por unos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban en la noche, invitándolo a descubrirla... a la vez que sintió que una mano pequeña tomaba la suya y la estrechaba, transmitiéndole con ese sólo gesto una confianza infinita que por poco detuvo allí mismo el corazón del teniente comandante Rick Hunter.

Toda ella parecía decirle que era hora, que había llegado el momento de tomar su mano y caminar juntos hacia el Paraíso... toda ella parecía decirle una sola palabra, que resonaba en su mente con la misma fuerza con que lo había hecho antes de empezar... toda ella parecía pedirle que la amara.

Y el sentir el contacto travieso de las caderas de Lisa levantándose contra él fue la confirmación definitiva.

Con sumo cuidado e infinita precaución, sin despegar sus labios de los de su amor, Rick se acomodó hasta estar perfectamente a tiro... y haciendo más intenso el beso que los unía y que les daba vida, Rick Hunter hizo su entrada en la mujer que se había convertido en la razón por la que vivía y respiraba.

Aquella entrada fue paulatina y delicada, procurando al mismo tiempo hacer que cada instante se prolongara hasta el infinito para que los dos lo disfrutaran todo lo posible, y también hacer que eso fuera lo menos doloroso e incómodo posible... pero por más que, como debía ser, un poco de dolor empañara el momento para Lisa, eso no quitaba que la joven comandante Hayes se sintiera haciendo su entrada al paraíso, infinitamente protegida... e infinitamente amada.

La sola idea de sentir a Rick dentro de ella superaba cualquier idea preconcebida de placer, o amor, o emoción... ella temblaba incontrolablemente por los escalofríos, esa deliciosa mezcla de frío impiadoso y calor incontenible que envolvía su cuerpo, el maravilloso contraste entre el cariño y atención con que Rick encaraba aquella experiencia, y la pasión desbocada que en ese momento destruía los últimos vestigios de timidez de Lisa Hayes... la experiencia trascendía todo lo que ella pudiera imaginarse, y mientras sentía cómo él continuaba su entrada, Lisa creyó que tenía las puertas del Cielo a la vista.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Rick fue lisa y llanamente la locura... y ella se sintió enloquecer a la par de su piloto.

De pronto, sin dar aviso, el avance hasta entonces irresistible de Rick se detuvo, y ella no necesitó saber por qué lo había hecho... era momento de cruzar juntos el último obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y el Paraíso.

Bastó una mirada a los ojos y una sonrisa entrecortada para que los dos sellaran el compromiso, y en un gesto de aliento que Lisa jamás acabaría de agradecer, Rick dejó que Lisa apretara una de sus manos, marcando así que era un viaje que los dos emprendían de la mano... juntos hasta el final.

Los labios de Rick la reclamaron una vez más con pura pasión... iban a unirse y lo harían juntos de todas las maneras concebibles.

El tiempo alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse.

El movimiento pausado de las caderas de Lisa, que buscaba así facilitar la maniobra, coincidió exactamente con el impulso fuerte y decidido con el que Rick traspuso aquella barrera final, y libre ya de toda traba, el avance del joven piloto continuó, a la par de un beso poderoso que por poco logra que el alma de Lisa dejara su cuerpo... enloquecida por las sensaciones que la habían hecho suya, y temblando del estremecimiento que había marcado ese momento... aunque no pudo evitar que en medio de aquella felicidad placentera, se colara un poco de...

Un ahogado solido gutural escapó de boca de Lisa muy a pesar de su voluntad contra los labios de Rick, sobrecogida momentáneamente por el dolor que sentía...

No tardó entonces en encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Rick... ese rostro joven y ligeramente aniñado que ella adoraba, y que ahora la miraba con preocupación inocultable, y con no poca conciencia de sí mismo... e incluso notó, casi echando una risa al hacerlo, que su joven piloto estaba visiblemente sonrojado...

- ¡¿Estás bien?! - le preguntó él con todo el cariño del mundo...

Ella sonrió a pesar de todo... era una sonrisa calma, de reaseguro ante aquel obstáculo momentáneo... era la sonrisa que él conocía muy bien, aquella que lograba erradicar de su ser todas las dudas y temores como el fuerte viento barre con los nubarrones de tormenta...

- Sí, estoy bien... no te preocupes... - le aseguró Lisa, sin dejar de sonreír ni siquiera cuando se acercó a Rick para besarlo, agradeciendo con ese gesto toda su preocupación y el infinito cariño y cuidado que le estaba prodigando.

- Si quieres, voy con más cuidado... - ofreció él, con la voz estremecida por la emoción... realmente haría lo que fuera por ella, cualquier cosa... todo lo haría por su amor.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, los labios de Lisa lo silenciaron, quitándole el aliento y haciendo que él respondiera a ese beso como si el no hacerlo pudiera costarle la vida... y Lisa sólo necesitó sacudir la cabeza y volver a sonreír para hacerle saber a su hombre que todo estaba bien en el mundo... que todo era como debía ser...

Ya los dos estaban irremediablemente unidos, moviéndose a un ritmo común y compartido al que ambos se entregaron, inhalando y exhalando al unísono y de manera entrecortada e irregular por la locura en la que habían caído... sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, uno contra el otro, a tal punto que ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era el suyo propio... y esa sensación se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban perfectamente unidos, cada uno sin saber dónde terminaba su cuerpo y donde comenzaba el de la persona amada, y por un momento sublime, ni Rick ni Lisa se sintieron personas separadas, sino que se concibieron como una única alma, una única persona que había vuelto a estar unida tras una separación antinatural... él se sintió ella y Lisa se concibió como parte de él.

Ya eran uno.

De pronto, sin darle aviso, Lisa hizo un súbito movimiento que la volvió a poner por encima de Rick, dejando al joven piloto de combate prisionero entre ella y la cama... inerme ante ella, totalmente indefenso ante lo que su comandante quisiera hacerle, y al darse cuenta de ello, Lisa lo disfrutó como nunca antes había disfrutado algo en su vida.

Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su piloto, sin haberle permitido que saliera de ella y enmarcándolo entre sus piernas interminables... las manos de la comandante Hayes recorrían el pecho de Rick como si fueran su propio territorio, despertando en él un fuego que poco le faltaba por estallar, y que se traducía en movimientos más y más intensos de él, movimientos cuyo ritmo enloquecedor preanunciaba el terremoto que acabaría por hacerlos desmoronar.

Arriba iban las caderas de Rick, y Lisa enloquecía... abajo lo empujaba Lisa, y Rick sentía el cielo bajando a la Tierra... arriba otra vez se dejaba llevar Lisa, y Rick se creía próximo a su final... abajo cayó Rick, y Lisa se sintió en la cima del mundo...

Levantando la vista tras un rato incierto en el que se había quedado clavada en el ombligo de Lisa, Rick no pudo sino admirar y contemplar con reverencia a la mujer que tenía sentada encima... maravillándose de su belleza y sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento de sólo ver la manera en que ella sacudía la cabeza y hacía que su melena castaña regresara a donde tenía que estar. Con la vista, Rick devoró la figura de Lisa, su piel suave y tersa, sus pechos bien proporcionados, esos hombros que él amaba besar y acariciar... para luego llegar a ese rostro, en el que relucía una sonrisa enorme y hambrienta, y en el que brillaban dos ojos verdes como si despidieran fuego...

Era una diosa... era _su_ diosa...

- Lisa, me vuelves loco... - murmuró Rick sin saber lo que decía, acompañando ese comentario con sus manos, que rápidamente se posaron en los costados de Lisa para sujetarla.

Por su parte, desde allá arriba, Lisa sólo tenía ojos para él... admirando aquel cuerpo que él sólo le había mostrado a ella, esos músculos de los que solía enorgullecerse, esos brazos fuertes que la protegían cuando la reclamaban... esa sonrisa satisfecha e infinitamente arrogante que la hacía rabiar y arder en ganas de borrársela a besos, y esos ojos intensamente azules que eran su cielo, su fin y su perdición...

- Tú también, piloto... tú también.

La voz de Rick sonó entrecortada y ahogada al contestar, mientras hacía que con sus manos el cuerpo de Lisa, sentado a horcajadas como estaba, acompañara sus movimientos a un ritmo común y concertado...

- Entonces... ¿quieres volverte... loca conmigo?

Lo siguiente que Rick supo fue que los labios de Lisa habían bajado desde las alturas para besarlo y darle una probadita del cielo... y que unos cabellos sedosos le provocaban cosquillas en su pecho, y si Rick Hunter creyó que acabaría muriendo, al menos lo haría con el consuelo de que sería debido a la más hermosa causa posible...

Las palabras de Lisa -seguras, confiadas, provocadoras e intensamente adorables en su arrogancia- dejaron temblando al piloto.

- No sabrás... ni lo que te golpeó.

Una sonrisa... un beso...

- Por tu bien, Hayes... eso espero - la desafió Rick.

Y Lisa no lo decepcionó; separándose de ese beso, regresó a las alturas de donde había venido para continuar irguiéndose orgullosa y dominante sobre su novio, sintiéndose más viva que nunca, convencida de que ese ardor que la recorría era la sangre en sus venas, que llevaba el incendio hasta los rincones más recónditos de su ser... ella se sintió abrumada, sobrecogida, rebosante de amor y locura, se sintió envuelta en un torbellino de sensaciones que la zarandeaban de un lugar a otro, alternando entre la locura y la paz, entre la tranquilidad y el éxtasis... y todo lo que tenía que hacer para continuar allí era dejarse conducir por él, por el hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera... el hombre que estaba dentro de ella en todos los sentidos imaginables, el hombre que le daba vida, el hombre cuya sangre recorría sus venas... él.

Ese estado de cosas ya era intolerable para Rick, no podía seguir ni un segundo más teniéndola lejos de sí, no podía permitir que ella permaneciera en las alturas mientras él seguía en la tierra... ni siquiera en medio de ese placer se le hacía más tolerable la idea de tenerla lejos de él, tenía que traerla consigo, sentir su piel ardiente junto a la suya, sentir la tortura de sus labios y la caricia de sus senos, necesitaba tenerla junto a él... la necesitaba... y la tendría.

Sin siquiera consultar con ella, las manos de Rick la tomaron con más firmeza del costado, trayéndola hacia adelante en un curso incontenible de colisión contra su propio pecho, y el momento en que Lisa cayó sobre él fue sencillamente glorioso para el piloto... todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, unidos en medio de la pasión: esa tenía que ser la definición del paraíso...

Casi al mismo tiempo en que sus labios volvían a fundirse en un beso tempestuoso, casi al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos, una vez más recostados el uno sobre el otro y moviéndose a la par con idénticos movimientos, casi al mismo tiempo en que las manos de los dos estrechaban esa unión con abrazos y caricias que eran tanto tiernos como apasionados... casi al mismo tiempo que los dos sentían que estaban por encontrarse de la manera más pura y perfecta... una urgencia primitiva comenzó a apoderarse de las mentes y cuerpos de los dos jóvenes amantes...

Las señales eran distintas para los dos, pero igualmente reconocibles... los movimientos de Rick se hicieron más frenéticos e intensos, haciéndole sentir a Lisa que estaba en medio de un terremoto catastrófico y sacudiéndola, aunque no tanto como la propia pasión que ella llevaba; las uñas de Lisa se clavaban en los hombros descubiertos de su piloto, a la vez que sus labios continuaban un beso que ya era una verdadera explosión de amor y placer...

No faltaba mucho... ya no faltaba mucho más... el cielo estaba al alcance de sus manos.

- Te amo, Rick... te amo, te amo... - comenzó a repetir Lisa como un mantra que resumía la verdad de su vida, pronunciando aquellas palabras al compás de los movimientos de Rick.

- Awwwww... Lisa - exclamó Rick, besándola y acariciándola en medio del frenesí que los envolvía. - ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo...!

El ritmo ya era incontenible para los dos y todo razonamiento, toda inquietud, toda reserva desaparecía en el temblor interminable de sus cuerpos, que ya preanunciaban el gran momento sin que ellos pudieran hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlos, como si hubieran querido detenerse en primer lugar, pero detenerse estando tan cerca no era una opción y aún si alguno de los dos hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para hacerlo, el otro lo hubiera llevado consigo hacia ese momento sublime de locura y amor en el que todo cobraría sentido, y sus cuerpos se tensaban con el esfuerzo, era solamente el último sacrificio que quedaba por hacer, el último escollo que superar antes de que ambos se pertenecieran el uno al otro en lo que era el comienzo de la vida y conforme pasaban los segundos y sus movimientos prometían devastarlo todo sus besos se hacían más intensos y profundos y los labios y lenguas de los dos se trenzaban en una batalla sin cuartel y en la que todas las armas eran arrojadas a la refriega a la vez que se abrazaban con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus cuerpos acabarían por fundirse en uno sólo aunque por lo que a ellos concernía eso ya era un hecho y los dos eran uno sólo y si algo faltaba por hacer era encontrar la manera en el momento apropiado de dejar salir todo lo que llevaban dentro y hacerle sentir a la persona amada en todo el cuerpo hasta qué punto se habían hecho carne el uno con el otro y hasta dónde los llevaría esa deliciosa y explosiva combinación de cariño y presión y calor y explosión y pasión y locura y ternura y adoración mutua y placer inconcebible pero por sobre todas las cosas amor amor amor amor más que nada amor el uno por el otro amor hasta el límite amor que ya los consumía que ya los hacía suyos en una explosión y ya estaban ahí y ya estaban llegando y el momento estaba llegando y ya estaban y ya estaban y ya estaban y en un momento fugaz y eterno a la vez los dos _llegaron_...

- ¡Lisa Hayes, te amo!

- Dios, Dios, Rick, te amo... te amo... te amo...

Dos gritos que rompieron con el silencio tranquilo del barrio militar, dos gritos de amor que rasgaron la paz de la noche, y que acompañaron el momento sublime y anhelado en que dos almas profundamente enamoradas habían tocado juntos y de la mano la puerta del Cielo, entreabriéndola momentáneamente para darles una breve visión del Paraíso...

Los gritos no se acallaron, sino que se hicieron más leves y susurrantes, hasta convertirse tanto en plegarias como expresiones de gratitud, acompañadas por el estremecimiento incontenible de sus cuerpos, que se sacudían tras la tempestad...

Ya todo estaba hecho y consumado, ya todas las energías estaban consumidas entre ellos dos, dejándolos sin otra cosa que hacer más que desplomarse, ella sobre él, aunque en rigor de verdad cada uno cayó sobre el otro, encontrándose al final de esa caída no con un suelo duro e impiadoso sino con los brazos dispuestos y el cuerpo amoroso de la otra persona...

Cuando por fin, en medio de los jadeos con los que buscaban recobrar el aliento, pudieron abrir los ojos, lo que Rick vio en los hermosos ojos verdes de Lisa, y lo que Lisa vio en los intensos ojos azules de Rick fue exactamente lo mismo: amor, puro amor y nada más que amor... un amor que ya se les había revelado en su forma más pura y perfecta, y que no era el final, sino el comienzo de un nuevo viaje.

Dos muy agotados y profundamente felices jóvenes amantes encontraron las fuerzas para sonreirse mutuamente y volver a unir sus labios en un suave y tranquilo beso que era el sello de su amor, mientras por la ventana de esa habitación se podía contemplar cómo los cielos de Nueva Ciudad Macross se iluminaban con el resplandor maravilloso de miles de fuegos artificiales, estallando en medio de la noche y trayendo luces multicolores a la nueva ciudad, marcando el día glorioso en que una nueva urbe cobraba vida...

* * *

Afuera de esa casa, aún tras varios minutos, continuaban estallando y brillando los fuegos artificiales...

La tormenta había pasado ya por allí, llevándose todo lo que no fuera ese amor que al fin, tras meses de larga espera, había encontrado su más pura y perfecta expresión... manifestándose con tanta fuerza que poco le faltó para derribar las fundaciones de la vida misma de un par de jóvenes amantes... dos almas solitarias que se habían fundido en una sóla, aunque más no fuera por un instante mágico y cargado de eternidad.

Dos almas que, conociendo como lo hacían ahora la profundidad e intensidad con la que se amaban, ya no vivían en la soledad, sino que se sentían unidas por algo más profundo que cualquier vínculo concebible... dos almas que aún en ese momento, aún después del paso de la tormenta, continuaban estremeciéndose sin control, porque en ese momento sublime se habían tocado por primera vez.

Y el maravilloso reposo en el que dos jóvenes se hallaban inmersos luego del huracán de pasión no conseguía lograr que de ellos dos se esfumaran las sensaciones que los habían hecho suyos en aquellos instantes... sensaciones que volvían con toda su fuerza en los momentos en que sus miradas volvían a cruzarse, y cada uno podía ver en los ojos del otro ese fuego que los había consumido...

Y que los volvería a consumir.

Quizás lo haría más adelante... esas eran cuestiones que el tiempo y ellos dos iban a decidir, pero por el momento, hallándose totalmente desnudos en esa cama que había sido el altar de su amor, la vida era simplemente perfecta... y el pináculo de esa perfección era permanecer allí, uno junto al otro y unidos en un abrazo, respirando al unísono, sus corazones latiendo al unísono y sus miradas cargadas de amor y esperanza... sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutarse y escudriñar el techo de la habitación con curiosidad juguetona.

Una sonrisa nació en los labios de la joven en cuanto descubrió que ahora entendía, finalmente, qué era lo que él encontraba de relajante en esa actividad tan insólita... la sensación divina de dejarse flotar, de perderse en la nada... de dejar vagar la imaginación, confiando más en que ella sola encontraría la resolución a los problemas que cualquier deducción científica... y eso sin mencionar lo extraordinario que resultaba ser mirar el techo para despejar la mente de todo lo que no fuera el placer que ambos se acababan de prodigar.

En cuanto a él... se afanaba en tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera sintetizar todo lo que había sentido en esa noche, sin hallar aunque más no fuera una sola palabra con qué expresar hasta qué punto había conocido la felicidad junto a ella... o cómo poder siquiera decir hasta qué punto la amaba; sencillamente le era imposible hilar algún pensamiento coherente cuando una mano pequeña y femenina insistía en acariciar su pecho, o cuando unos sedosos cabellos castaños no dejaban de rozar su mejilla, enviándole una descarga eléctrica que no desaparecía, sino que allí permanecía...

Por fortuna para él, gozaba de una elocuencia simple que jamás fallaba en sacarlo de apuros como aquel en el que estaba metido...

- Woooooowwwwwwwww...

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había una mujer que lo estaba mirando, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una expresión entre confundida y divertida... aunque él se las ingenió para que también denotara placer en cuanto su mano comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nuca a la joven...

- ¿Wooooowwww? - quiso confirmar ella.

Y él no la decepcionó; juntando todo el aire que podía, y sin dejar de acariciar a la joven mujer, exclamó con fuerza, como si se tratara de un grito de guerra:

- ¡¡Woooowwwwwww!!

La joven comenzó a reír con ganas, tanto por ese grito como por las cosquillas que le despertaba él con ese travieso jugueteo en su nuca, y con tal de infligir alguna clase de retribución, sus labios se lanzaron a besar ese pecho de manera juguetona, sin dejar de reír mientras lo hacía... hasta que una mano firme la hizo levantar la cabeza y la vista, volviendo a perderse en unos ojos que eran su locura...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir, Hunter? - lo desafió ella a que repitiera su opinión original.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, él se estiró lo suficiente como para darle un beso primero en la frente, y luego recorriendo todo el rostro de ella hasta llegar a los labios... y mientras ella volvía a reír con la manera adorable con que los labios de él jugaban con los suyos, alcanzó a decir algunas palabras antes que el placer volviera a hacerlo suyo:

- Eso y algo más...

- ¿Qué cosa?

El beso en los labios, que había empezado como algo tierno y juguetón, se transformó casi sin que los dos lo supieran en un verdadero arrebato de locura... uno que amenazaba con reavivar el incendio que los había consumido apenas un tiempo atrás, un incendio que ambas partes no se sentían muy interesadas en detener.

Lo único que lo detuvo fue otro aullido, varias veces más potente que el anterior... un aullido que, según lo que Lisa pudo notar, llegó a hacer que Rick levantara la cabeza al cielo al mejor estilo de un lobo aullándole a la Luna; un grito en el que él dejó salir de su pecho su opinión autorizada y objetiva sobre lo que había sido la experiencia que ambos acababan de atravesar...

- ¡¡WOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!

Otra vez esa risa cristalina y traviesa, esa melodía a cuyo compás él deseaba bailar... y otra vez esos besitos aterciopelados por todo el cuerpo que jamás fracasaban en perderlo...

- ¿Y tú, Hayes? - dijo Rick, invitándola a dar su propia opinión al respecto. - ¿Qué tienes para decir?

Acomodándose sobre el pecho de Rick, Lisa le dedicó una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, corriéndole un mechón de cabello negro que le había caído sobre los ojos mientras le decía:

- Teniente comandante Rick Hunter... usted es un amante de lujo...

- Comandante Lisa Hayes... - le contestó él, besándole la mano y sonriéndole - el placer es todo mío.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir una cosa más, ella ya se le había lanzado encima, aprisionando sus labios entre los de ella y quitándole el aliento con un beso largo y ansioso, pero que al mismo tiempo era tierno... ese extraño contraste de ternura y energía que era Lisa, ese misterio que él había vislumbrado en su máxima expresión mientras hacían el amor... y que poco más había necesitado para llevarlo a la locura.

Con suavidad, pero sin perder la firmeza, Rick la apretó contra él, haciendo más profundo el beso; después de todo, no iba a permitir que ella fuera a dejarlo desarmado así como así, y decidió que no le daría el menor respiro...

Esto ya no era como los besos que solían darse antes de hacer el amor por primera vez, ansiosos y cargados de deseo... este beso era una cosa completamente diferente; era una caricia tierna en medio de la pasión, era un suave contacto en el que más que sus labios, las que se besaban eran sus propias almas, llenándolas de paz y felicidad al hacerlo, mientras les daban a los dos amantes la promesa de un camino en el que jamás volverían a estar solos.

Al abrir los ojos durante un respiro que se habían dado, y sumergirse una vez más en la mirada clara de su novia, Rick alcanzó a notar aquella inocencia tan de ella... esa inocencia que siempre lo había intrigado, que siempre lo había atraído... y que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido allí, aún continuaba existiendo, como si ella insistiera en recordarle qué era lo que lo había hechizado irremediablemente.

Esa inocencia que era un bien preciado... algo a cuidar por sobre todas las cosas.

- Lisa... - susurró Rick sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras ella aprovechaba la pausa para besar el hombro de su piloto.

- ¿Sí?

Rick la llevó una vez más a encontrarse con su propia mirada... él necesitaba no sólo escuchar en palabras la respuesta a la pregunta que haría, sino verla reflejada en esas ventanas al alma que eran los ojos de Lisa...

- ¿Fue como lo soñaste? - le preguntó entonces, tomando una de las manos de Lisa en las suyas y besándole la punta de la nariz.

¿Como lo había soñado? ¿Acaso no se le veía en la cara la felicidad infinita que ella sentía, acaso no podía ver que ella estaba literalmente en las nubes, encontrándose en el Cielo de la mano de él? ¿Qué diablos le faltaba a ella como para que él no notara que había cumplido con todos sus sueños... incluso los más delirantes?

Los labios de ella sonrieron, sus manos se soltaron y comenzaron a acariciarlo suavemente, y en sus ojos se veía un brillo de pura felicidad, de absoluta satisfacción y por sobre todas las cosas... de un amor más intenso y profundo que lo que él alguna vez creyó posible concebir.

- Fue todo lo que soñaba en la vida, amor... gracias por esto... - contestó ella, poniendo torpemente en palabras todo lo que sentía... y estremeciendo el corazón de su piloto con el cariño y amor que ella había destilado en esas cortas frases.

- Lo menos que puedo hacer... - sonrió un Rick Hunter conmovido hasta las lágrimas, jurándose una vez más que la amaría por sobre todo en el mundo. - Por tí, amor... gracias...

Una vez más, Lisa lo besó hasta hacerle perder la razón, la cordura y la sensatez... dejando solamente el amor intenso que él sentía por ella...

Pero este beso rápidamente se transformó en algo juguetón, especialmente cuando sin aviso alguno, la comandante Hayes mordisqueó el labio inferior de su piloto, riendo inoportunamente al hacerlo y sacando a Rick del estupor en que había caído.

Rick interpretó correctamente lo que ese mordisco había querido decirle, y por dentro se relamió de sólo pensar en lo que la comandante Hayes tendría para decirle en escasos segundos. Por fuera, su expresión fue claramente neutral; no iba a darle el beneficio de aprovechar su propia previsibilidad...

- ¿Estás de ánimos? - lanzó Lisa, con un destello intenso en su mirada.

- ¿Quieres _replay_? - le preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja... y dándole a conocer a la comandante Hayes su opinión al respecto.

- Sólo si estás en condiciones... - contestó ella, poniendo en esa frase la pizca necesaria y suficiente de dudas como para provocar la reacción deseada en su novio.

Y tal como ella lo había previsto, la mirada de Rick se tornó indignada y desafiante cuando volvió a clavarse en los ojos de Lisa, destilando un fuego en el que ella ahora sí quería quemarse... porque ya lo había hecho una vez, dándole la experiencia más deliciosa de su vida.

El tono con que Rick Hunter respondió a aquella provocación fue el que ella esperaba - arrogante, ligeramente ofendido y juguetón:

- Espera unos minutos... y verás en qué condiciones estoy, amor...

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 19 de octubre de 2011

La luz del sol entraba a raudales a través de las persianas, proyectando sombras largas y extrañas en toda la habitación. Costaba diferenciar esas sombras alargadas y con formas curiosas de los objetos que las producían, más aún cuando uno estaba transitando ese estadío de confusión que existe entre el sueño y la vigilia... ese momento en el que uno no sabe si las cosas que conoce son reales o si pertenecen a un sueño.

Pero sombras curiosas y desorientación matinal al margen, para Lisa Hayes aquella mañana podía definirse con una única palabra:

Gloriosa.

Ella ya llevaba un buen rato despierta, tal vez unos quince o veinte minutos, quizás media hora; eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que le importó en el momento de despertar era confirmar si lo que había vivido aquella noche fue una experiencia real o solamente una jugada de su subconsciente, y si bien Lisa Hayes era una persona racional que confiaba en lo que sus sentidos le decían, esta vez no podía evitar considerar las cosas con un poco de escepticismo...

Porque sencillamente no podía ser real que hubiera sentido tanto placer y felicidad en este mundo.

No había otra forma de describirlo... aquella primera vez fue como entrar de la mano de Rick al mismísimo Paraíso, habían llegado juntos a experimentar sensaciones que escapaban a todo entendimiento racional, se habían conocido íntimamente como jamás lo hubieran creído posible y habían descubierto que "amor" era una pálida e imprecisa forma de describir lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y las siguientes veces fueron aún mejores...

Era por eso que ella no creía que eso hubiera pasado en la realidad, porque no podía ser que le estuviera dado a los mortales conocer semejantes emociones y sensaciones... sentir la locura en carne propia y conservar la cordura a la vez. No podía ser...

Pero poco después de despertar, cuando notó que tenía uno de sus brazos sobre el torso desnudo de Rick, y éste le estaba pasando una mano por la espalda, todas las dudas desaparecieron, y Lisa Hayes se convenció de que lo que había vivido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño... sino algo mil veces mejor.

Normalmente habituada a comenzar su día ni bien despertaba, Lisa descubrió que esa mañana se le hacía particularmente pesado e imposible levantarse de su cama, y no sólo porque hubiera un hombre que la sujetara estando aún dormido, sino porque no quería dejar ese lugar donde había conocido tanta felicidad.

Y sobre todo, porque no quería dejarlo a él.

Lo mejor era que no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón imperiosa para dejar su cama esa mañana, dejándole todo el tiempo que quisiera para seguir allí junto a él... y Lisa decidió que pasaría los próximos minutos observando cómo dormía.

Se veía tan tierno y pacífico al dormir... incluso con el cabello negro caído sobre sus ojos, como si el propio cabello estuviera agotado luego de un día entero de permanecer revuelto; la sonrisa en sus labios, que le daba toda la impresión de estar riéndose en un sueño, el ocasional gruñido... y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

La imagen de un hombre en completa paz consigo mismo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Lisa recorrió con la punta de su dedo índice la piel de Rick, pasando por sus brazos y dirigiéndose luego a su pecho, marcando dibujos invisibles por todas partes y provocándole leves e imperceptibles cosquillas a su piloto dormilón, para luego ir más hacia arriba, hasta llegar a ese rostro dormido que ella jamás se cansaba de ver y besar, en donde marcó con total impunidad el contorno de sus facciones, deteniéndose especialmente en sus labios... esos labios que la habían llevado a la locura, ida y vuelta.

Fue entonces que comenzó; primero los gruñidos se hicieron más frecuentes y quejumbrosos, la postura quieta que había llevado hasta ese momento dio paso a constantes movimientos en esa cama, e inconscientemente él giró sobre su costado y volteó la cabeza, hundiéndola lo más posible en la almohada como si fuera un niño que se resistía a ir a la escuela.

Era una excelente oportunidad para que Lisa dejara salir su lado más juguetón y así lo hizo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Rick y recostándose contra su espalda... estremeciéndose cuando sus pieles se tocaron una vez más y rematando aquel inesperado asalto con un besito en el cuello, seguido por caricias con sus manos hasta donde ellas pudieran alcanzar.

Lisa ya estaba totalmente amoldada a la posición que Rick tenía en ese momento, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y a cada movimiento que él hacía, ella se acomodaba un poco más, sin soltarlo ni dejarlo ir... ni dejar de darle besitos en el cuello y en la oreja.

Para Rick eso ya era demasiado, y la electricidad que lo recorrió con cada una de esas caricias y con los besos que le seguían lograron vencer la inercia del sueño, trayéndolo rápidamente de regreso a una realidad que iba a probar ser superior a cualquier fantasía que jamás hubiera albergado.

Con gran satisfacción, Lisa notó que Rick cedía al fin a su ofensiva, girando en la cama una vez más hasta que ella se encontró perdida irremediablemente en un par de ojos desorientados e intensamente azules... unos ojos que la miraban como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo, y una sonrisa que destilaba felicidad pura e ilimitada.

- Buenos días... - lo saludó Lisa, abrazándolo con más fuerza hasta sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

- Ahora son mejores... - contestó él, sonando un tanto dormido y juguetón a la vez.

- Tonto - replicó ella dándole un piquito en los labios. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida...

- ¿En serio?

Rick asintió vivamente, y ella creyó que acabaría muriendo de la felicidad que le provocaba el tenerlo allí junto a ella... luego de la noche que habían pasado.

- Palabra de Boy Scout...

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Lisa comenzó a acariciar suavemente el brazo de Rick, pasando su mano de arriba a abajo con un ritmo que amenazaba con arrullar a Rick hasta devolverlo al sueño.

- ¿Soñaste con algo?

- ¿Para qué querría soñar? - replicó él como si Lisa le acabara de preguntar algo tremendamente obvio, logrando que ella riera con su desparpajo. - Estar despierto fue mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. ¿No te parece?

Ese comentario la enterneció... la enterneció tanto que se quedó confundida al pensar de qué manera podía demostrarle cuánto lo quería, conformándose con acariciarle el rostro con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

- Mmmm... tienes razón.

Ahora era el turno de Rick de devolverle el favor, acariciandola rítmicamente en el rostro y corriéndole un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro... ella se sentía tan suave al tacto que Rick no podía creer que fuese real; por enésima vez en su vida, Rick Hunter se halló preguntándose si estaba junto a un ángel en vez de una mujer humana.

Debía ser un ángel; sencillamente no había otra posibilidad... no podía ser que hubiera en el mundo una mujer tan tierna, hermosa y dulce como ella... y que justamente esa mujer lo amara con la pasión y la entrega absoluta con que lo hacía. Además, el que Lisa fuera un ángel estaba ampliamente respaldado por lo que habían pasado la noche anterior... ella lo había llevado sin escalas al Cielo y lo había hecho volar.

- Lisa...

- ¿Qué? - le respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos con tal ternura y cariño que él creyó que acabaría llorando de la emoción.

- Te amo... - le dijo Rick con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Los ojos de Lisa, muy a su pesar, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas... no eran lágrimas amargas, sino lágrimas cargadas de alegría y felicidad, aquella felicidad indescriptible que sentía cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras mágicas en labios de Rick, sobre todo ahora que él había logrado hacerle sentir el significado total de esas palabras en todo su cuerpo.

Era como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía...

- Yo también te amo, piloto...

No hizo falta que Lisa dijera mucho más, ya que los brazos de Rick la rodearon en un abrazo poderoso y tierno a la vez, apretándola contra él y prometiendo llevar a Rick a la locura al sentir tanta suavidad rozando su piel... sentirla a ella junto a él, sentir el latido de su corazón al ritmo del suyo propio... lo único que podía superar eso era el beso con que Rick trató de demostrarle una vez más hasta qué punto la amaba...

Ella correspondió el beso con igual pasión y entrega, abandonándose en brazos de su piloto y dejándose subyugar por la intensidad que él le ponía al momento... esos labios prometían besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, y lo que la lengua de Rick despertaba en ella cuando hacía su entrada en su boca no tenía nombre, porque no había forma de captar en una sola palabra el placer que le provocaba o el escalofrío irresistible que la hacía suya en ese momento. Ya nada existía en el mundo de Lisa Hayes, nada que no fuera el hombre que la estaba besando con tanta pasión... el hombre que ella amaba por sobre todo en el mundo...

Cuando el beso terminó, Rick y Lisa debieron hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar siquiera qué día era ese, maravillándose una vez más de cómo la otra persona tenía en sus manos (o en sus labios) el poder de hacerles olvidar todo lo que no fueran ellos dos...

- Así que... - preguntó Lisa mientras Rick besaba sus mejillas y la línea de su mandíbula.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A donde vamos ahora?

Una leve risa escapó de los labios del piloto, que sin mirarla continuaba besándola en cualquier rincón que podía encontrar, provocándole a su amada unas cosquillas que ella no hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo.

- A donde tú quieras...

- No - decidió Lisa, expresándolo con un tono tan seco que Rick no tuvo otra opción más que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y volver a encontrarse con su rostro.

- ¿No?

Lisa asintió, para luego tomar el rostro de Rick entre sus manos y besar sus labios fugazmente, impregnándose de ese sabor que ella había aprendido a amar...

- A donde _nosotros_ queramos... - le aseguró ella como si se tratara de una verdad indudable.

Al principio, Rick no pudo contener las ganas de reír, pero le bastó perderse en la mirada de Lisa para entender que ella hablaba completamente en serio, y que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada sin él a partir de ese momento. Ellos estaban juntos... irrevocablemente juntos. Quizás siempre lo habían estado, pero sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de aquella nueva realidad en que vivían, de cómo aquella noche que pasaron juntos había sido para ellos una mutua invitación a enfrentar juntos los desafíos de la vida.

Una invitación que tanto Rick Hunter como Lisa Hayes aceptaron sin dudarlo un sólo minuto más.

- Ahh... siempre tan lista, Hayes - bromeó él para bajar la tensión, aunque la manera en que la abrazó le demostró a Lisa que él también pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Lo soy - devolvió ella con falso tono de suficiencia, provocando que ahora sí Rick no pudiera contener la risa.

- ¡Y modesta!

Como castigo por esa burla, Lisa no dejó ni un segundo en paz a Rick, azotándolo a besos y cosquillas por donde pudiera, logrando que él se retorciera de risas en aquella cama, pareciéndole a ella aún más adorable que nunca. Pero Rick no iba a dejar que eso se quedara ahí, y rápidamente le devolvió el favor a Lisa, haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes y sin darle respiro a sus labios.

No había forma de que los dos pudieran dejar de abrazarse y besarse en aquella mañana; les parecía algo tan natural y hermoso que la sola idea de dejar de hacerlo tenía para ellos tanto sentido como hablar de frío caliente...

- No sé a donde iremos ahora... - murmuró Lisa con una voz un tanto triste, apoyando su frente contra la de Rick y tratando de sonreir. - Sólo sé que éste es nuestro último día...

- Ah... cierto - contestó él.

Por un segundo, Lisa pensó que Rick iba a sumarse a ella en la melancolía de saber que ese iba a ser el último día de aquellas semanas maravillosas que pasaron juntos, después de todo, la idea de volver al servicio activo no le parecía atractiva en lo más mínimo, y suponía que debía ser lo mismo para Rick...

Sólo que el piloto no compartía su apreciación de la situación, y se lo hizo saber sorprendiéndola con un beso tan apasionado que Lisa debió agradecer que estaba acostada, porque de haber estado parada, hubiera dado con todos sus huesos en el suelo para tal vez no pararse jamás...

Cuando terminaron de besarse y ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules que la miraban con veneración... y lo primero que sintió fue una mano que le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

- No es para desmerecer lo que nos pasó, pero entre tu suspensión y mi accidente... esto pareció como si nos hubiéramos ido de vacaciones - dijo Lisa, sonriendo al ver la felicidad que tenía Rick.

- ¿Siempre le ves el lado bueno a todo, Hayes?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, para luego darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Sipi.

En respuesta, Rick hizo más fuerte el abrazo que los unía, y ella se sintió delirar de sólo sentir la cercanía de él... de sentirlo tan cerca suyo, y tan suyo también... incluso ella llegó a sentir que no le cabía en el cuerpo el amor que sentía por ese piloto que la había llevado en un viaje tan maravilloso apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

- Entonces, mi hermosa y optimista comandante... - continuó hablando Rick, apenas a milímetros de los labios de Lisa y debiendo refrenar sus ganas urgentes de besarla - ¿Qué lado bueno le ves a que éste sea nuestro último día antes de regresar al servicio?

- Bueno - respondió ella como si nada, pasando luego a explicar: - El lado bueno es que tenemos veinticuatro horas para nosotros solos...

- Eso siempre es bueno...

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de ella bastó para que Rick entendiera que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

- Veinticuatro horas para... tú sabes.

- ¿Saber qué cosa? - preguntó Rick haciéndose el tonto, aunque más no fuera para hacer que ella dijera en voz alta lo que trataba de expresar mediante indirectas.

- Es que estuve pensando... - trató de explicar ella, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa dentro de la boca y que no podía formar aquellas palabras que tanto quería decir. - Pensaba cómo diablos pudimos pasar seis meses antes de hacer el amor.

- La espera valió la pena, ¿no?

Ella lo besó en los labios, con tal ternura que logró que Rick sintiera una verdadera plaga de mariposas en el estómago... y una oleada de calor por todas partes.

- Sé sincero, Rick... ¿no piensas que fue demasiado tiempo?

Realmente Lisa era hábil, pensó Rick... realmente tenía una habilidad increíble para deducir exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, y para ponerlo en palabras tan elocuentes y sencillas... porque lo que ella acababa de decir era precisamente lo que él no dejaba de pensar desde el momento en que los dos empezaron a hacer el amor.

- ¿En qué estábamos pensando? - rió él, y tal vez hubiera seguido riendo de no ser porque sintió un dedo posándose sobre sus labios... y cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una mirada verde que prometía reducirlo a cenizas...

En el buen sentido, claro.

- Eso quedó atrás... lo que importa ahora es cómo vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Aahhh... ya entiendo - respondió Rick exagerando la expresión, y logrando con eso que ella riera un poco.

- ¿Entonces, teniente comandante Hunter? - volvió a insistir Lisa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y acariciarle los hombros con suavidad. - ¿Qué dice si aprovechamos estas 24 horas para compensar los últimos seis meses?

A pesar de hacer una breve charada de estar pensando seriamente la propuesta, Rick no tardó en apretarla contra su pecho y comenzar a repartirle besos por todas partes... besos tiernos y cariñosos, rápidos y fugaces, pero también intensos y apasionados, largos y urgentes... y mientras él la besaba, ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, a la vez que se sentía derretir en los brazos de él.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer... - murmuró Rick contra los labios de ella.

La mejor manera que tuvo Lisa de responder a aquella afirmación fue buscando los labios de Rick y besándolos como si su vida dependiera de ello, para luego moverse con agilidad que jamás había creído poder desplegar por las mañanas, hasta quedar apoyada a horcajadas sobre Rick, una rodilla y una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del hombre al que amaba y completamente descubierta ante él... quien como respondiendo a un reflejo ante el cual no cabía la discusión, lanzó sus brazos hasta tomar a Lisa por los costados, sujetándola posesivamente pero sin perder la gentileza, para luego levantar la cabeza y perderse en la mirada hambrienta y sencillamente enloquecedora que ella le estaba dando.

"_Oh, sí, Hunter..._" parecían decirle esos ojos intensamente verdes. "_De ésta no sales vivo..._"

En medio de esa mañana, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter creyó que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como la mujer desnuda que tenía sobre él... y que si no hacía algo, moriría de amor ahí mismo...

Y el día recién comenzaba.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 20 de octubre de 2011

- ¡Muy bien, gente! - ladró el sargento Ordoñez a los hombres y mujeres del pelotón, inspirándoles el terror de Dios a muchos de ellos. - ¡El teniente estará aquí en un par de minutos y quiero que ustedes estén primorosos como modelos a punto de caminar por la pasarela! ¡Quiero que el teniente no tenga la menor duda de que éste es el mejor pelotón de toda la maldita guarnición!

Al notar que algunos de los soldados se cuadraban hasta adoptar la plena posición militar, Ordoñez pensó que tal vez esos soldados albergaban la idea de burlarse de él, o de exagerar su respuesta, y estuvo a punto de ladrar una serie de invectivas que les quitarían el sueño por el resto de sus días, quizás arrancándoles de raíz la tentación de burlarse de un sargento como él...

- Se equivoca, sargento Ordoñez - escuchó que le decía una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que muy a su pesar el sargento se congelara al notar de quién se trataba. - ¡Este es el mejor pelotón de todo el maldito Ejército de la Tierra Unida!

La tropa lanzó un grito de guerra ante semejante elogio.

- ¡Señor! - saludó Ordoñez, girando bruscamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el primer teniente Shelby, dándole entonces una impecable venia que el teniente no tardó en responder con igual precisión.

- Descanse, sargento - dijo Shelby. - ¿Están listos los hombres?

- Están más listos que lo que jamás estarán en sus vidas, señor - le aseguró el sargento, dándole un último vistazo a los cincuenta hombres y mujeres formados tras de él y silenciosamente aprobándolos.

Jamás lo haría en público; no correspondía que de la boca de un sargento salieran otras palabras que no fueran irreproducibles.

- Muy bien entonces, Ordoñez. Hágalos trotar... tenemos que relevar al pelotón de la teniente Bashanova.

- Entendido, señor - asintió Ordoñez, para luego ladrar las órdenes correspondientes al pelotón.

De inmediato, los cincuenta soldados comenzaron a trotar a paso vivo, moviéndose con todo su equipo de combate a lo largo del puente que unía al _Prometheus_ con la costa del Lago Gloval; una vez que llegaran a destino, el pelotón se dispersaría para relevar a sus camaradas que estaban de guardia en los puestos de vigilancia alrededor del SDF-1.

Era una mañana hermosa, y lo único que evitaba que Shelby contemplara el paisaje era su disciplina militar; como teniente a cargo del pelotón, era su deber dar el ejemplo a sus hombres, y eso incluía no darles la impresión de quedarse perdido en el paisaje.

Entonces el pelotón llegó a tierra firme, y algo captó la atención del teniente Shelby, sorprendiéndolo a tal punto que ni siquiera su entrenamiento y disciplina militar lograron evitar que quedara con la boca abierta.

- Buenos días, teniente Shelby... - lo saludó Rick, notablemente divertido de ver la estupefacción de su amigo, que parecía haberse quedado congelado mientras él daba los primeros pasos para subir al puente.

- ¡Buenos días, comandante Hunter...! - balbuceó Shelby, apenas atinando a levantar su brazo en una venia.

- ¿No se le olvida algo, teniente? - lo provocó Rick, con una media sonrisa en los labios y dispuesto a prolongar esta agonía todo lo humanamente posible.

Dan Shelby tardó en responder, y por unos segundos analizó cuidadosamente el porte y la expresión de Rick, a quien no veía desde hacía un tiempo. No era ningún secreto lo ocurrido con el Líder Skull, así como tampoco lo era el que había pasado buena parte del mes en otras... actividades de carácter distinto a las militares. Pero había algo en la mirada de Rick, algo en la sonrisa ligeramente orgullosa y satisfecha que para Shelby sólo significaba una cosa...

"_Hunter, maldito demonio..._"

- Por supuesto, señor... discúlpeme - se excusó el teniente del Ejército, volviendo a hacer la venia. - ¡Buenos días a usted también, comandante Hayes! Me da gusto verla de regreso, señora...

- Buenos días, teniente Shelby... es un gusto estar de vuelta - le devolvió el saludo Lisa, debiendo soltar por un instante la mano de Rick para llevársela a la sien en una venia impecable. - Siga adelante, no lo interrumpiremos.

Cuando el saludo terminó, la mano de Lisa volvió a sujetar con firmeza la de Rick, y asintiendo levemente, los dos jóvenes oficiales se alejaron de allí, caminando hacia el _Prometheus_ como si nada hubiera pasado... y dejando a cincuenta y dos miembros del Ejército en estado de shock.

- ¿Teniente? - le preguntó Ordoñez con algo de aprehensión, sin saber si el teniente estallaría o si todo volvería a la normalidad.

- ¡Continúen! - ladró Shelby, que no podía esperar a dejar ese pequeño incidente en el pasado.

Rick y Lisa no tardaron en atravesar todo ese puente, llegando luego al hangar del _Prometheus_. A pesar de que en pocos días más el inmenso portaaviones iba a quedar desafectado del servicio, dada la transferencia de todos los escuadrones de combate a la recientemente inaugurada Base Aérea Nueva Macross, todavía continuaba siendo el acostumbrado hervidero de actividad aeronáutica, con cazas Veritech y toda clase de aeronaves recibiendo mantenimiento que iba desde las revisiones básicas hasta el mantenimiento mayor.

El espectáculo de ver a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes caminando por el hangar como si nada y tomados de la mano no pasó inadvertido para nadie... y varios de los pilotos comenzaron a darse codazos y comentar acerca de la manera absolutamente grandiosa en la que el Líder Skull hacía su triunfal regreso, tras treinta y tres días de ausencia forzosa.

Unos pocos dejaron incluso salir gritos de celebración... aunque tratando de no ser escuchados por los celebrados; la reacción de Hunter y Hayes a algo semejante era completamente impredecible.

Entre las personas que estaban en el hangar del _Prometheus_ aquella soleada mañana de otoño había tres jóvenes operadoras de sistema de la Central de Operaciones, que habían sido despachadas allí para coordinar con el personal del portaaviones la cesión de algunos repuestos y equipos electrónicos que, con la transferencia de los escuadrones de combate, ya no serían necesarios en el portaaviones. Las tres operadoras estaban en una animada discusión con los técnicos del _Prometheus_ cuando una de ellas, la más joven, notó la presencia de aquellas dos personas que parecían haberse convertido en el centro de atención de todo ese hangar.

- ¡Chicas, chicas, chicas! - exclamó la cabo Connie Dumais dando saltitos de ansiedad y llamando la atención de sus colegas a como diera lugar. - ¡Dejen eso y vean... TIENEN que ver esto!

- Connie, estamos trabajando... - respondió la sargento Elaine Anderson sin levantar la mirada de la mesa en donde estaban los instrumentos a ser transferidos.

- No molestes, Connie - agregó la sargento Alicia Farrell, obligándose a dejar de prestar atención para reprender a su demasiado excitable socia del Trío Menos Malo...

... y en cuanto lo hizo, ella entendió qué era lo que Connie estaba tratando de decirles.

- Elaine, deja eso - murmuró Alicia, sacudiéndole el hombro a la sargento Anderson con tanta fuerza que la acosada en cuestión dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poder arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas a su colega sin ninguna clase de culpa.

- ¡Alicia, estoy trabajando!... Si no entiendes eso, entonces por qué no te llevas a Connie y las dos se van a--

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Elaine Anderson al ver cómo pasaban a escasos metros de ellas los comandantes Hayes y Hunter, caminando por allí como si estuvieran en un maldito día de campo.

- ¡Buenos días! - las saludaron a coro Rick y Lisa con un tono tan amigable que las tres suboficiales se quedaron sin habla.

- ¡Buenos días, señora, señor! - atinó a responder Elaine en nombre de las tres, mientras junto a ella, y tratando de pasar desapercibida, Connie susurraba algo al oído de Alicia.

- ¿Viste sus caras? - le decía a su amiga en tono conspirativo. - ¡Ya lo creo que fueron buenos días para ellos!

Mientras Alicia Farrell trataba de contener la risa que le provocó el comentario de su joven colega, Rick y Lisa continuaban su camino, charlando amablemente sobre toda clase de temas y deteniéndose para responder los saludos ocasionales que recibían de parte del personal del _Prometheus_, aparentemente ignorantes del efecto que estaban provocando entre todos los que estaban en ese hangar.

En otro sitio de aquel hangar, uno que nadie se atrevía a disputarle al Escuadrón Skull, los tenientes John Hollis y Karin Birkeland permanecían en respetuoso silencio, puestos de frente contra algo que había provocado las risas de los demás pilotos de combate así como su respeto callado.

A los dos jóvenes pilotos no les importaban los cuchicheos de los demás escuadrones: ellos eran Skulls, y su pericia en el vuelo y en el combate les daba todo el derecho del mundo a ser excéntricos cuando quisieran; además, lo que estaban haciendo era algo interno y privado del Escuadrón.

- ¿La tienes? - preguntó Hollis a su socia en el crimen.

- Por supuesto - respondió Karin mientras alzaba una lata de Petite Cola.

Asintiendo, Hollis volvió a mirar a la pared... en donde los pilotos del Skull habían colocado una foto enmarcada de Rick Hunter con la leyenda "_¡Hasta la vista, Jefe!_" como señal de homenaje.

Después de que los dos pilotos adoptaran la posición de "firmes", Hollis carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y comenzó a hablar en un tono formal y respetuoso.

- Hoy, al cumplirse un mes de su partida, venimos como todos los días a presentar nuestros respetos y un sentido homenaje a nuestro perdido Líder de Escuadrón.

Dicho eso, Hollis se hizo a un lado para que Karin pudiera acercarse al improvisado memorial dedicado a Rick y abrir allí la lata de Petite Cola. La joven piloto bebió media lata en pocos tragos y luego se la entregó a su colega para que hiciera lo propio.

- Comandante Hunter, esto es para usted... - anunció Karin mientras John colocaba la lata vacía junto a otras tantas latas de Petite Cola prolijamente acomodadas que habían "sacrificado" en homenaje a Rick durante todo el mes. - Donde quiera que esté.

- Gracias, pero ya tomé un café antes de salir...

Sobrecogidos por el pánico, los dos pilotos giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con lo que para ellos era algo muy parecido a una aparición sobrenatural: el comandante Hunter con su uniforme de diario, igual que lo habían visto durante todos los días de su vida antes de que lo suspendieran del servicio... y junto a él, la comandante Hayes en persona.

- ¡Co-- Comandante! - balbuceó un John Hollis pálido como la parca, mientras a su lado Karin abría bien grandes los ojos como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

- Buenos días, John, Karin... ¿está todo en orden?

Los dos pilotos se miraron con terror, aunque se les podía ver una sonrisa pícara que Rick notó rápidamente.

- ¡Desde luego, señor! - respondió apresurada la teniente Birkeland. - Sólo estábamos homenajeándolo...

- Para no olvidarnos de usted... oh, diablos - maldijo Hollis al recordar que había otra persona más allí, a quien rápidamente le hizo la venia por temor a perder su cabeza. - ¡Buenos días, comandante Hayes!

Lisa respondió a la venia con otra impecable de parte suya, para luego aparecer más relajada y amable... no quería que aquellos dos pilotos murieran de pánico en el hangar.

- Buenos días, tenientes.

- Pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo - anunció Rick a modo de despedida. - No los molesto más, muchachos...

Rick y Lisa retomaron entonces su caminata, dejando detrás a dos aterrados tenientes que rápidamente volvieron a las andadas.

Más adelante, junto al caza VF-1 que le correspondía personalmente en su carácter de comandante del Escuadrón Apollo, el primer teniente Nicolás Podestá se hallaba en ese momento revisando las asignaciones de vuelo de ese día junto al teniente Garth "Vader" Warner, su segundo al mando. Nada daba la impresión de hacer que esa mañana fuera diferente a cualquier otra, y la sensación de rutina que teñía aquella revisión se le hacía bastante cómoda a los tenientes Podestá y Warner; no eran partidarios de las emociones violentas antes del almuerzo.

Hasta que Podestá notó que Rick y Lisa estaban pasando por allí, inmersos en su pequeño mundito... y a juzgar por la manera intensa e irrecuperablemente enamorada con que ellos dos se estaban mirando, su mundito se había hecho bastante más interesante y entretenido durante aquellos días de inactividad forzada.

- Por todos los cielos... - rió Podestá, pegándole un codazo a su segundo para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. - Mira nada más a estos dos, Vader.

- Wooow... - exclamó el teniente Warner, sin dejar de sonreir ante lo que veía, para luego hacer su mejor imitación del Maestro Yoda. - Muy poderosa en estos dos la Fuerza es...

Lo único que salvó a "Vader" Warner de recibir una paliza punitiva de parte de su líder de escuadrón fue el que Rick y Lisa se hubieran acercado para saludarlo; golpear a un subordinado ante un par de comandantes no hacía maravillas por el legajo militar de un oficial, y al menos Podestá estaba perfectamente al tanto de eso.

- Comandante Hayes, comandante Hunter, muy buenos días... - saludó Podestá haciendo una venia impecable para Lisa y otra más relajada, al estilo de los pilotos, para Rick, a lo que ambos oficiales respondieron cada uno según su estilo.

- Muy buenos días para usted también, teniente Podestá - contestó Rick con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias, señor.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lisa tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose al teniente Podestá con una frescura y simpatía tal que cualquiera hubiera asegurado que los dos se conocían de toda la vida... aunque era la primera vez que Podestá trataba personalmente con la Jefa de Operaciones.

- Por cierto, teniente, quisiera aprovechar para agradecerle personalmente.

- ¿Agradecer qué cosa, señora? - le contestó un confundido Nicolás Podestá.

- Las empanadas de su tío estuvieron espectaculares - le informó Lisa, y al escuchar eso el teniente se relajó un poco más. - Dígale que tendrá dos clientes regulares más.

- Ah, bueno... se lo haré saber, comandante.

- Dime, Nicolás - volvió a hablar Rick, curiosamente haciéndolo en un tono ligeramente oficial que cualquiera hubiera esperado de Lisa. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está el teniente Sterling?

- Está con la teniente Parino-Sterling en la cantina del SDF-1, señor - le respondió Podestá. - Mencionó algo acerca de un desayuno con la comandante Grant, de la Central de Operaciones.

Rick y Lisa se miraron, y los dos sonrieron como si acabaran de contarse un chiste muy gracioso... aunque naturalmente, ninguno de los dos movió los labios.

"_Sip..._" pensó Podestá. "_Estos dos finalmente lo hicieron._"

- Ah, muchas gracias entonces. Nos vemos en el aire, teniente.

- Por supuesto, señor - dijo Podestá agradeciendo el saludo, para luego cuadrarse repentinamente. - Una cosa más.

- ¿Sí?

La venia de Podestá fue imitada por el resto de los pilotos del Escuadrón Apollo, conmoviendo sobremanera a un Rick Hunter ya de por sí emocionado.

- Bienvenido de regreso, señor. Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta a bordo - anunció el teniente, bajando el brazo solamente después de que Rick acabara de devolverle el saludo.

* * *

El teléfono interno de la oficina del almirante Gloval sonó con fuerza, pero el almirante tardó unos instantes antes de contestarlo... aquellos documentos que tenía en el escritorio eran vitales y esenciales, y se debía a sí mismo el prestar toda la atención que fuera posible.

Pero el teléfono no entendía de documentos o atenciones; sólo seguía sonando de manera cada vez más estridente y molesta a los oídos del Supremo Comandante, quien no tuvo más alternativa al décimo o decimoprimer repique que descolgar el tubo y atender la bendita llamada.

- Gloval.

Resultó ser que la persona que llamaba con tanta insistencia era una integrante del staff del almirante Gloval, y dado que Gloval había dado órdenes de no pasar llamadas a menos que fueran urgentes...

- Almirante Gloval, usted solicitó que le informáramos en cuanto la comandante Hayes y el teniente comandante Hunter se reportaran a bordo... acaban de entrar al _Prometheus_.

Los primeros atisbos de una sonrisa asomaron en el rostro duro y curtido del almirante Gloval, y pareció que esa sonrisa se había contagiado a sus palabras, ya que cuando respondió a su asistente, lo hizo en un tono más amistoso y relajado que como le había contestado inicialmente.

- Muchas gracias, teniente...

- Por nada, señor.

Tras colgar el teléfono, la sonrisa del almirante Henry Gloval no tardó en hacerse más grande.

* * *

- Deberían haberla visto... - decía Max entre risas a las otras personas sentadas alrededor de aquella mesa en la cantina del SDF-1, despertando las risas de todas ellas... salvo de una, que había sido la aludida con ese comentario, y que en ese momento contemplaba a Max Sterling con lo que parecía ser la intención evidente de matarlo, desollarlo y comerse sus restos.

Y si Max tenía muchísima suerte... lo haría en ese orden.

Desafortunadamente para ella, nadie parecía haber notado su furia, y por el contrario, los demás comensales encontraron el comentario de su esposo realmente gracioso.

- ¿Fue tan así como dice Max, Miriya? - preguntó Kim en cuanto dejó de reír, sacando a la teniente Parino-Sterling de sus fantasías de varios cargos de homicidio múltiple, con uno de ellos agravado por el vínculo conyugal.

- Exagera.

- No, no exagero - intervino su esposo, tomándola de la mano por debajo de la mesa para apaciguarla. - Aplaudiste, y mucho.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? - contraatacó Miriya, fulminando a Max con la mirada.

- Nunca dije que tuviera nada de malo aplaudir - se defendió el teniente Sterling levantando las manos en señal de clemencia, para luego dejar escapar una risa inoportuna. - Sólo que no se estila aplaudir los cañonazos de la Obertura 1812, amor.

A juzgar por la expresión de Miriya, ella realmente no entendía por qué diablos no había que aplaudir una pieza musical tan marcial y estruendosa; por lo que ella alcanzaba a comprender de la cultura humana, aplaudir era una manera de demostrar admiración por algo, y ya que, según lo que Max le había dicho esa noche, ese tipo Tchaikovskiy estaba muerto, lo menos que podía hacer era demostrar hasta qué punto había sido de su agrado la Obertura...

- Pero fueron cañonazos de lujo... verdadera música - retrucó Miriya.

- Espero que nadie del Ejército te escuche - habló Vanessa, logrando bajar la tensión con su oportuna intervención. - Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste tú, Claudia?

Casi al instante, Vanessa deseó nunca haber hecho esa pregunta... pero ya era demasiado tarde, y la tristeza que apareció en el rostro de Claudia era imposible de ocultar.

- Sola en casa - se limitó a contestar la comandante Grant, y todos supieron al instante que era mejor dejar allí el tema.

- Lo siento...

- No lo lamentes - respondió Claudia, tratando de sonreír para aliviar un poco la incomodidad que todos sentían. - Necesitaba el descanso, y también tenía que poner en orden mis cosas, así que no estaba para fiestas...

La sonrisa de Claudia se hizo más genuina y sarcástica, especialmente cuando miró de reojo a las tres tenientes de uniforme azul celeste sentadas a la mesa.

- Que es más de lo que puedo decir de estas tres...

Las tres susodichas pusieron sus mejores caras de indignación e inocencia, como si lo que Claudia acababa de sugerir les resultara una ofensa intolerable hacia sus buenos nombres y reputaciones... ¿acaso Claudia las había acusado de pasar una noche de juerga, o alguna clase de locura por el estilo?

¿Cómo se atrevía?

- ¡Aw, Claudia, no seas así! - protestó Sammie, golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos.

- Les dije que tendríamos que haberla invitado, chicas - dijo Vanessa a sus amigas, cumpliendo su papel como conciencia del Trío Terrible. - Ahora se ofendió...

- Si llegábamos a invitarla, de seguro que nos iba a mandar a dormir a las 12 de la noche... - agregó Kim en tono conspirativo, logrando que sus amigas se rieran... y molestando a Claudia en el proceso.

- Ah, ¿y desde cuándo yo soy la maniática de la disciplina?

Kim ya no podía contener la risa cuando señaló a Claudia, diciendo más para sus amigas que para la comandante Grant:

- ¡Desde que estás a cargo de la Central, Mano de Hierro Grant!

- Esas son palabras demasiado grandes para una segunda teniente, Kim... - la amenazó Claudia, adoptando aquella postura terrorífica que hacía que las reclutas de la Central pensaran en redactar testamentos.

- No te preocupes, Claudia - la tranquilizó Vanessa, sonriendo para mantener el buen humor de la conversación. - Es sólo que Kim necesita una figura maternal para marcarle límites, y ya que Lisa no está--

- Hablando de eso, ¿alguien sabe qué es de la vida de Lisa? - preguntó Sammie, con su interés en la conversación repentinamente renovado.

- Nada - dijo Claudia, negando con la cabeza. - Llamé ayer a su casa para hablar con ella y no me contestó nadie...

Max estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar algo, pero antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra, Claudia lo interrumpió:

- Y supongo que algo parecido te pasó cuando llamaste a Rick.

- Si no fuera porque estamos hablando de los H2, me sorprendería tu sagacidad, Claudia - replicó Max en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Claudia comenzó a reir, para luego señalarse como si se estuviera dando aires:

- ¿No soy maravillosa?

- ¡Seguro! - respondieron a coro las integrantes del Trío Terrible.

En cuanto todos en la mesa terminaron de burlarse de Claudia -cosa curiosa, ella también se sumó a las bromas, decidiendo que no valía la pena arruinar una mañana tan hermosa como esa con una arrancada colectiva de cabezas al mejor estilo Hayes-, Kim retomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a todos los demás en una voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchada por... alguien más.

- Ahora, no sé ustedes, pero yo quisiera saber qué anduvieron haciendo esos dos.

No hacía falta que Kim explicara de quiénes estaba hablando... y no hacía falta que alguien se lo preguntara.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - replicó Miriya, con un tono que daba a entender que era perfectamente obvio lo que había ocurrido entre los susodichos.

- De seguro estuvieron haciendo su propio espectáculo de fuegos artificiales - agregó Vanessa.

- Aw, ¿no les parece hermoso? - exclamó Sammie con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro, que la hacía ver más aniñada que de costumbre. - Que hayan llegado a quererse tanto...

- Ya lo decía yo... ¡él la conquistó con el "comadreja parlanchina"! - rió Kim, rememorando aquel primer encuentro que se había convertido en toda una leyenda entre la tripulación del SDF-1.

- Mejor no lo digas en voz alta - le advirtió Vanessa hablando muy en serio. - Odiaría estar en tu lugar si dijeras eso y por casualidad lo llegara a escuchar la... ¡Comandante Hayes, comandante Hunter, muy buenos días!

El brusco cambio de tono de Vanessa actuó sobre todos los comensales como una alarma... pero era una alarma que había llegado demasiado tarde, y cuando todos voltearon para ver qué había provocado esa reacción sorpresiva en la teniente Leeds, lo único que vieron fueron las figuras sonrientes de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, que caminaban hacia aquella mesa como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido en el mundo.

Más de uno de ellos quedó con la boca abierta al verlos acercarse... como si no pudieran creer que hubiera dos personas tan felices y contentas por tener que comenzar un día de trabajo. Aunque muy probablemente la felicidad que tenían escrita en el rostro no tuviera que ver con el final de sus imprevistas licencias militares, sino con algo más... con algo muy especial, algo que les habría parecido tan grande y maravilloso que aún no se recuperaban del impacto.

- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! - saludó Lisa a las seis personas allí sentadas, con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Cómo están hoy? - agregó Rick, que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un muy evidente gesto de afecto, tomando la mano de la comandante Hayes en la suya como si nada.

Sorprendidos como estaban, los seis amigos apenas atinaron a mirarse las caras sin poder decir nada, tal y como si el proverbial gato se hubiera comido sus lenguas... aunque en realidad lo único en lo que pensaban era en encontrar una frase que pudieran usar para dejar en evidencia a Rick y Lisa.

- Bien, bien, muy bien... - contestó Kim, quizás quedándose sin habla por primera vez en su vida.

- Jamás mejor, jefe - agregó Max.

- Todo marcha sobre ruedas - concluyó Claudia resumiendo en nombre de todo el grupo. - ¿Y ustedes?

Casi como si no supieran qué responder a esa pregunta, Lisa y Rick se miraron por unos instantes, pero fueron unos instantes en los que todo pasó entre ellos... y eso se pudo notar en sus sonrisas cómplices y en las miradas cargadas de... lo que fuera... que se intercambiaban.

"_Dios, con la química que hay por acá, alguien tira un fósforo y todo esto estalla_" se dijo Vanessa al ver hasta qué punto habían caído Rick y Lisa en su pequeño mundito propio.

- Estamos bastante bien - dijo Lisa hablando por los dos.

- Se los puede ver... - remarcó Sammie en un pobre intento de sonar conspirativa.

- Deben haber sido unos días maravillosos los que pasaron mientras todos nosotros hacíamos sus trabajos - lanzó Kim, ganándose la risa del resto de las personas sentadas en la mesa.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lisa y Rick no demostraron sentirse molestos por ese comentario, sino todo lo contrario... se sumaron al buen humor general, a tal punto que Rick hizo un enorme y completamente falso bostezo, como si recién hubiera despertado de una siesta que lo tuvo durmiendo todo un mes.

- ¿Qué hicieron el día de la inauguración? - preguntó entonces Vanessa, con un interés legítimo y perfectamente comprensible que sólo aumentó su extrañeza al notar las miradas que esa pregunta había provocado en Rick y Lisa...

Miradas cómplices y tiernas, juguetonas y provocativas, claras para ellos dos e incomprensibles para los demás... miradas que pararon en cuanto Rick explicó como si nada:

- Ah, bueno... vimos la ceremonia por televisión en casa de Lisa...

- Cenamos... - agregó ella, ganándose el asentimiento de su novio.

- Pasamos el rato... - prosiguió Rick, haciendo lo posible por no reir.

- Una noche como cualquier otra - remató Lisa con perfecta naturalidad, ganándose un beso en la mejilla de parte de Rick que la hizo sonrojar.

Fue entonces que Claudia tuvo oportunidad de ver algo nuevo y diferente en su mejor amiga... ella parecía radiante, iluminada por un brillo especial que nacía de ella misma... atrás había quedado la mujer tímida y reservada que parecía estar hecha de hielo, atrás quedó la persona que ocultaba todo bajo el manto de la responsabilidad; ahora en su lugar se hallaba una mujer completa y segura de sí misma, una mujer que vivía, respiraba y destilaba amor en todos sus movimientos... una mujer que había conocido el amor en su máxima expresión.

"_¿Fue mágico, no?_" pareció inquirir el rostro de Claudia, involuntariamente arqueando una ceja para darle más sentido a la pregunta no puesta en palabras.

La sonrisa de la comandante Hayes fue la mejor respuesta.

"_No te imaginas..._"

- Bueno, comandante Hayes, el turno de servicio está por comenzar, así que, ¿por qué no me acompaña a mí y a las tenientes Porter, Leeds y Young a la Central de Operaciones? - le dijo Claudia a Lisa tras revisar la hora, para luego rematar aquel pedido con una pequeña broma de su cosecha. - Digo, por si se le olvidó cómo llegar...

- Muy graciosa - le contestó Lisa haciéndose la ofendida.

Mientras Claudia y el Trío se ponían de pie, Max hacía lo propio, apurándose para colocar un informe oficial en manos de Rick, y viendo la cara de extrañeza que ponía su jefe, decidió explicarle, recordando que había que tenerle paciencia luego de un mes de inactividad forzada.

- Por cierto, jefe, primero debes ir con el comandante Shamkhani para que te transfiera oficialmente el mando del Grupo Aéreo, y para después aquí tienes el cronograma de actividades del Skull para hoy - le dijo, señalando el título del documento. - Imaginé que ibas a estar un poco... descolgado... así que me tomé la molestia de prepararlo.

Antes de que Rick pudiera agradecerle el detalle -o reprenderle la irreverencia, lo que fuera primero- Max habló, deteniéndolo en seco.

- Pero es la última vez, ya tendrás que hacerlo tú solito a partir de mañana - la mirada del segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull se dirigió hacia una región inconveniente del cuerpo de su oficial comandante. - Por cierto, Rick... ¿pasó algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estás parado de una forma muy extraña... y caminas raro.

- Muy gracioso, Sterling - contestó el Líder Skull con un tono que sugería que la broma no le había parecido graciosa.

Observando a su esposo bromeando con Rick, Miriya pensó que era hora de hacer su pequeño aporte a esa situación tan confusa como entretenida.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de Lisa, Rick?

Bastó que nombraran a Lisa para que Rick volteara como por acto reflejo para buscarla... encontrándola prácticamente junto a él, como si ella le hubiera querido ahorrar el trabajo de caminar hacia ella.

- Si nos disculpan... - murmuró Rick a nadie en particular, ya que unos profundos ojos verdes y una sonrisa deslumbrante tenían toda su atención.

- ¡Desde luego! - le contestó Claudia en nombre de todos los presentes, pero en vez de retirarse, los seis amigos permanecieron a un lado, sabedores de que probablemente fueran a disfrutar de todo un espectáculo.

Y los comandantes Hayes y Hunter no los decepcionaron, ya que mientras seis pares de ojos los observaban, ellos simplemente hicieron de cuenta que estaban solos en ese comedor, y sin darse aviso alguno o pedir permiso, se trenzaron en uno de esos besos que solían darse... y que siempre les inspiraban los deseos de que durara por siempre, porque no había forma de que se acostumbraran al sabor de ellos dos, o a la locura de tener sus labios unidos... a lo que ahora venía a sumarse a la desesperación por unirse en algo más íntimo y maravilloso... algo inolvidable y que fuera la mejor expresión de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Las reacciones de todos fueron bastante diversas; Claudia sintió profunda alegría por Rick y Lisa, y amarga nostalgia por ella y Roy... el Trío sintió una sana envidia que en pocos minutos más correría el riesgo de dejar de ser sana... y los Sterling estuvieron bien cerca de demostrar por qué ellos tenían el galardón al exhibicionismo militar.

Cuando Rick y Lisa se separaron, las miradas que había entre ellos podrían haber derretido el hielo de la Antártida...

- ¿Nos vemos esta noche? - le dijo Lisa a Rick antes de darle un besito en los labios, como manera de despedirse antes de comenzar su día de trabajo.

La primera respuesta del piloto fue una sonrisa embelesada, pero luego devolvió aquel besito, susurrando en los labios de Lisa:

- Por supuesto.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Puedo decirles sin temor a equivocarme o a exagerar que en los once meses que llevo escribiendo esta historia, ningún capítulo fue más complejo o demandante que éste a la hora de escribir... espero que el resultado les haya gustado.

- Nota al margen y como podrán notar, este capítulo vino con su propio soundtrack...

- Además, les quiero dar un consejo a los que quieran escribir sus propios fanfics... JAMÁS escriban mientras alguien está cocinando en sus casas... puede pasarles lo que me pasó en este capítulo por culpa de unas empanadas que podía oler mientras se horneaban... y como diría Evi, "no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia".

- Fuera de eso, quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que leen esta historia y a quienes dejan sus reviews y comentarios... y en especial a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su amistad y apoyo a lo largo del camino. ¡Saludos y suerte, colegas!

- Desgraciadamente, tengo que suspender la publicación regular de la historia hasta tanto pueda tener corregida, revisada, completada y preparada la siguiente tanda de capítulos... es un trabajo que espero poder tener completo en dos semanas, pero con cómo están viniendo las cosas, mucho me temo que acaben siendo tres... todo esto significa que el próximo capítulo estaría apareciendo en el mejor de los casos el martes **27 de mayo**, o en el peor estaría volviendo por aquí el martes **3 de junio**...

- En cualquier caso, me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes... ¡Hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 11!


	14. Capítulo 11 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Como ya viene pasando con los capítulos anteriores, el capítulo 11 de esta historia es presentado ante ustedes dividido en dos partes. Ya decidí que no tiene sentido pedirle peras al olmo... así que a menos que pase un milagro, también van a venir así los siguientes capítulos de la historia.

Además, viene bien partir este capítulo en dos para tomarse de vez en cuando un respiro de la lectura...

A continuación viene la primera parte de este capítulo, a la que le seguirá, como debe ser y lo indica la lógica más elemental, la segunda.

Desde ya, pido disculpas a todos por los inconvenientes.

**Capítulo XI: Planes en marcha**

**(Parte I)**

**Lunes 31 de octubre de 2011**

En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue el delicioso calorcito del sol golpeándolo en la cara y la luz brillante de una hermosa mañana de otoño, sensaciones que lo hicieron sentirse más vivo que nunca. Todo parecía brillar... los paneles solares de las casas del barrio, las "cajitas de fósforos" blancas y grises... los colores se veían vivos y alegres, desde el negro asfalto de las calles hasta el verde césped, pasando por el azul intenso de un cielo en el que apenas se veían algunas nubes que parecían hechas de blanco algodón.

Era una de esas mañanas que le inspiraban a uno unas ganas poderosas de salir a la puerta de su propia casa, llenar sus pulmones con el aire cálido y bañarse con la luz radiante del sol... y mientras hacía esas cosas, una sonrisa de pura felicidad iluminaba su propio rostro; la sonrisa de un hombre que descubrió que por fin había encontrado la felicidad en su vida...

Tenía una carrera envidiable que le permitía vivir de lo que amaba hacer, una excelente posición profesional y el reconocimiento de sus colegas, tenía su propio lugar en el mundo, logrado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas... y tenía su casa propia, algo que jamás había creído posible tener...

Y le bastó girar a la derecha para encontrarse con algo verdaderamente precioso: su vecina de al lado, que acababa de abrir la puerta de su propia casa, para luego desperezarse con fuerza.

¿Podría alguien culparlo por estar perdidamente enamorado de ella?, pensó mientras dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran la figura de la joven mujer que vivía en la casa de al lado... un físico envidiable, piernas que parecían no tener fin, porte atlético, una larga cabellera castaña, una cara que era preciosa, la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo y unos ojos verdes que lo perdían sin remedio...

¿Podría alguien culparlo por dejar que ella se adueñara de su corazón?

Mientras la veía de pie en la puerta de su casa, vestida con un inmaculado uniforme blanco, toda ella como si brillara bajo la luz del sol, pensó, como siempre lo hacía, que el hombre que se ganara el corazón de su vecina sería el tipo más endiabladamente afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ella era única.

Y en ese momento, viéndola sonreír a la luz de esa mañana otoñal, no pudo evitar sonreír en dirección de la joven, esperando que ella lo notara... y cuando lo hizo, cuando vio que sus ojos lo miraban, sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría hasta casi querer escapar de su pecho; lo único que esperaba es que ella no notara la voz de tonto que solía salirle cuando estaba completamente embelesado con ella...

- Buenos días, señorita Hayes... - saludó vivamente el hombre, agitando la mano y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Por unos segundos, la joven lo miró extrañada, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando; una mueca de confusión se dibujó en su rostro y su expresión era indescifrable... reaccionando a ese saludo como si hubiera estado a cargo de un perfecto desconocido.

Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo; incluso cuando hacía caras raras, ella era lisa y llanamente preciosa...

La cara rara no duró mucho tiempo más... la mueca de confusión cedió lugar a una encantadora sonrisa, la mirada confundida y recelosa cedió lugar a una mirada tierna y adorable, y la postura de alerta con la que ella había reaccionado pasó a ser más relajada y elegante...

Y como siempre, verla así de radiante era suficiente para detener su corazón.

- ¡Buenos días! - le contestó su vecina en un tono amigable y cómplice mientras caminaba hacia la línea divisoria de sus dos propiedades; cada palabra que decía tenía el tono de una mujer que realmente está alegre de encontrarse con alguien.

Los dos no hicieron otra cosa más que mirarse a los ojos en esa hermosa mañana de fines de octubre... parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos dos.

Y entonces él rompió el silencio:

- Lindo día, ¿no le parece?

- Un día verdaderamente hermoso - le contestó la joven, que en ese momento y para enorme alegría del hombre, lo miraba como si no existiera otra cosa en el Universo... casi al punto de jurar que le estaba dando la misma mirada que él le había dado minutos atrás, antes de saludarla.

¡Dios, ella lo mataría uno de estos días!

- Estamos teniendo muy buen clima estos días... - aseguró entonces la joven, comportándose como si fuera una conocedora, mientras él no podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir a todo lo que ella dijera.

Diablos, ella podía decir que el agua era seca y él aplaudiría... hasta ese punto lo tenía enloquecido.

- Esperemos que siga así - concluyó el hombre, para luego pasar a otro tema de interés más particular: - ¿Usted no tiene problemas con el envío del diario, no?

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

La expresión de él pasó a mostrar confusión y duda, mechadas con una pequeña pizca de molestia e irritación, de la clase de irritación que alguien puede sentir luego de escuchar un goteo interminable toda la noche... y todo eso quedó en evidencia cuando habló por fin, descargándose de aquella molestia que amenazaba con arruinarle el día:

- Porque todas las mañanas paso por la puerta de su casa para robárselo, y hace dos o tres días que ya no lo encuentro...

Por unos segundos, la joven vecina lo miró extrañada, aunque no tardó mucho en tener todos los signos de una persona enfadada y dispuesta a que corriera sangre... y sus movimientos se hicieron más tensos y duros, y el paso vivo con el que traspuso la línea que separaba su casa de las tierras de su vecino rápidamente se transformaron en una corrida, mientras clavaba sus ojos en el hombre que vivía en la casa de al lado, aullando como si de un grito de guerra se tratara:

- ¡¡RICK HUNTER!!

- Woooaaahhh... - exclamó el teniente comandante Hunter, moviéndose como si tuviera que ponerse a cubierto de un toro embravecido - ¡Hayes a la carga!

Ni sus gritos, ni su postura, ni sus movimientos hicieron mella alguna en la carrera desbocada de la comandante Hayes, que se acercaba a la puerta de su propia casa como una blanca furia que prometía reducirlo a cenizas, corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus zapatos de tacón y su pollera reglamentaria de servicio, pero arreglándoselas para imprimirle a su corrida la agilidad y elegancia que ella le daba a todos sus movimientos...

Pero por suerte para Rick Hunter, la carrera loca de Lisa no acabó con él convertido en huesos para los paleontólogos, sino que finalizó de la mejor manera posible: con él proyectado contra la puerta cerrada de su "cajita de fósforos", a donde había ido a parar como consecuencia de la velocidad con la que ella había llegado, con los brazos de ella abrazándolo tierna y posesivamente, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos y mirándolo con amor... y con sus labios suaves y aterciopelados reclamando los suyos propios como si fueran su propiedad desde el principio de los tiempos.

Si le quedaba algo de sueño, ella se ocupó perfectamente de borrárselo, dándole un beso de esos que amenazaban con volarle la cabeza. Desde luego que Rick devolvió el favor, y no tardó en ser la comandante Hayes quien se vio subyugada por unos brillantes ojos azules, y aprisionada contra la pared por los brazos fuertes y juguetones de un piloto de Veritech, recibiendo el inmisericorde azote de los labios de él y haciéndole probar la locura de la mañana...

... y todo eso mientras él reía como si fuera un chiquito cuya broma fue todo un éxito.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó ella entre beso y beso, tratando de no contagiarse de la risa.

- Que ahora sí que son buenos los días...

Semejante cariño tuvo su recompensa, en la forma de unos besitos tiernos y juguetones en sus labios... la mejor manera de calmar a un corazón que estaba palpitando de manera incontrolable.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse, él le abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándola pasar con gran reverencia y cortesía, de la manera en que lo haría si ella fuera una princesa.

Que, después de todo, no estaba alejado de la realidad; ella era _su_ princesa.

- ¿Sabes? - le dijo él mientras iba a la cocina a buscar la cafetera, que ya para ese momento debía haber terminado de preparar el brebaje matutino. - Me gusta mucho jugar al "buenos días, vecino", pero pienso que sería mucho más fácil si trajeras tu uniforme a casa en vez de tener que ir por las mañanas a cambiarte allá.

- Rick, no quiero molestar... - trató de excusarse ella a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa del desayuno, admirando entre otras cosas el surtido de facturas y bollos que tenía listos para la ocasión.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Hayes! - la detuvo en seco Rick, ya de regreso a la sala de estar con la cafetera en la mano. - En primer lugar, estás en tu casa, bonita...

- Aw...

-... porque esta es prácticamente TU casa, Lisa. Fíjate, la mesa la elegiste tú, las sillas las elegiste tú, el escritorio lo elegiste tú... todo, todo, todo lo que hay acá en mi casa lleva tu sello, linda.

- Es que si por ti fuera, Hunter - contestó ella, disfrutando como sólo lo hacía cuando jugueteaba con Rick - dormirías en el suelo, comerías sobre tus piernas, escribirías contra la pared y guardarías la ropa en la esquina.

De pie junto a la mesa, cafetera en mano, Rick Hunter simplemente miró a otro lado, como si las aseveraciones de Lisa representaran una ofensa mortal para él, y al ver la expresión que su piloto tenía en ese momento, Lisa sintió un súbito terror... terror a que Rick no le sirviera café, corriendo así el riesgo de dejar que empezara su día descafeinada...

- Te voy a hacer pagar por eso... - dijo con voz sibilante el piloto, mirando a su mujer con desdén... y sonriéndole a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

- Después hablamos de las reparaciones. ¿Cuál es el segundo punto?

- ¡Ah, sí! - dijo Rick como si recién se acordara de lo que iba a decir. - Segundo: Hayes, tú JAMÁS molestas... salvo cuando es de la forma en que a mí me gusta.

- ¿Y cuál es esa forma?

A pesar de las muecas y gestos de estar pensándolo mucho, en realidad Rick tenía la respuesta en su mente desde antes incluso de hacer la referencia a "cómo lo molestaba ella"... era su oportunidad de desquitarse por las bromas de esa mañana. Y cuando Rick finalmente habló, el brillo en sus ojos era tan juguetón como la sonrisa de Lisa Hayes...

- Es como me molestaste anoche... y esas otras veces a la madrugada... y esta mañana, antes de que te fueras a tu casa--

- ¡Tonto! - lo interrumpió ella, para luego pegarle un golpecito en el brazo y luego ponerse de pie para besarlo en los labios, un beso al que él respondió de una manera casi tan juguetona y tierna como los besos que ella le estaba dando.

Después de decidir que los labios de su piloto ya habían tenido suficiente castigo, Lisa volvió a su asiento y se dispuso a beber el café que Rick le había dejado, y como siempre lo hacía con ese ritual matutino que para ella era beber café, simplemente dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran del aroma calentito de la bebida, sintiendo que se despertaba plenamente, dejando atrás la modorra y el cansancio de la noche... que por alguna razón que ella no deseaba indagar, se le hacía mucho más pesado por esos días.

Casi como si no durmiera todo lo que solía dormir.

Aún cuando su taza de café ya estaba completamente vacía, a Lisa aún le quedaba un hueco para más cafeína en su sistema, y sin siquiera pedir permiso puso sus manos en la cafetera, sirviéndose luego media taza más de café y completándola con leche.

De pronto, sintiendo que Rick la miraba divertido, ella tan sólo se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor expresión de inocencia antes de excusarse diciendo:

- Voy a extrañar este café cuando esté en la Central.

- Disfrútalo mientras puedas - le dijo Rick, dándole permiso para vaciar la cafetera, para luego tomar su taza de café... que curiosamente aún estaba llena, como si algo lo hubiera distraído a tal punto de olvidar que tenía café. - Aquí va, mi taza de combustible.

- ¿Cuál es tu tarea de hoy? - le preguntó ella, encontrando de lo más interesante ver cómo Rick bebía café.

- Patrullaje - le respondió él, gruñendo un poco antes de beber otro sorbo. - Patrullaje por el desierto, seis gloriosas horas de eso.

- No te envidio.

- Mejor así... Aunque no me quejo, después de todo, hay tan poco que ver en el desierto que no me queda otra opción más que hablar con mi novia todo el tiempo por la red táctica.

Lo único más brillante que la sonrisa de Lisa era el rojo con el que se habían teñido sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Hunter? - devolvió la comandante Hayes. - Verte me alegra la mañana...

Inclinándose todo lo que podía hacerlo mientras estaba sentado, Rick se acercó a Lisa hasta darle un beso en las mejillas... pero antes de que pudiera escapar, descubrió que tenía los labios de la comandante Hayes en los suyos, acariciándolo y dándole la miel que necesitaba para acompañar el café.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que reportarte? - preguntó Rick, logrando que Lisa detuviera el beso y recuperara aire para explicar.

- A las 0900... Estuvieron haciendo mantenimiento mayor en la Central estos días, y pusieron todas las consolas fuera de servicio para revisarlas, así que todos los turnos están oficialmente retrasados una hora...

- Imagino que a la tuya la deben haber revisado más que a cualquier otra...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rick apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos, para luego apoyar el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados, adoptando una pose que a Lisa se le hacía bastante erudita... por no decir terriblemente encantadora, y fue así que Lisa supo que debía prepararse para una nueva finta de parte de su piloto.

- Primero, porque es la tuya, así que si esos técnicos no la revisan como deben hacerlo, y no se aseguran que sea la mejor y más segura consola del mundo, se la verán conmigo - explicó Rick como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Aw... - le contestó ella conmovida y divertida a la vez. - ¿Y la segunda?

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo traviesa... demasiado traviesa, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

- Porque con todos los golpes que le das cuando te pones loca de furia, esa pobre consola ya debe estar cerca de irse al otro mundo...

Lisa frunció el ceño y su boca quedó abierta en una muy indignada y simpática forma de "O"... y si esa expresión no alcanzó a indicarle a Rick que su novia había quedado mortalmente ofendida, los golpes que ella comenzó a propinarle en cada parte del cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance le dieron una vaga idea de las emociones heridas de la comandante Elizabeth Hayes.

A cada golpe y patada que Lisa daba -golpes y patadas que curiosamente no dolían mucho- podían oírse tanto gritos de queja y dolor de parte del piloto como protestas y maldiciones por parte de la agresora.

- ¡Eres insufrible, insoportable, incorregible...!

Si había algo que le provocaba incomodidad a Rick, definitivamente no eran las agresiones de Lisa o los golpes, sino las carcajadas que sentía que se le formaban, tan fuertes e incontrolables que le estremecían el estómago... tenía que encontrar alguna manera de defenderse de su encantadora atacante, o al menos neutralizar su ofensiva...

- Intenso, in... - exclamó Rick en un intento de convertir la sarta de agravios en una sarta de elogios, pero tuvo que detenerse por una repentina escasez de adjetivos. - ¡Vamos, Hayes, necesito más adjetivos que me levanten el ánimo y que empiecen con "in"!

El enfado desapareció del rostro de Lisa Hayes, dejando su lugar a una risa tan divertida y natural que ella olvidó por qué debía estar enojada con su piloto... y entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, se decidió a seguirle el juego a Rick, aunque más no fuera para ver con qué nueva locura iba a salir.

- ¿Qué tal, "increíble"? - sugirió ella con una ternura en la voz que estremeció a su piloto.

- Me gusta... - aprobó Rick con entusiasmo, y mirando a su comandante como si esperara más palabras como esa.

Pero las palabras no llegaban, no salían de los labios de Lisa, no rompían el repentino silencio, y tras un buen rato en el que los dos se miraban a los ojos con incomodidad manifiesta y carcajadas ocultas, Rick decidió atacar la causa del problema.

- ¿Se te acabó la inspiración?

- Se me acabó el café... - contestó Lisa, mirando de reojo la cafetera.

Lisa debió recordar que estaba frente al hombre ante quien todas las indirectas eran inútiles... pero no lo hizo, así que cuando pasaron unos quince o veinte segundos en los que en vez de poner café en su taza, tal como ella había tratado de hacerle entender, Rick sencillamente la miraba absorto, la comandante Hayes decidió preguntar de manera cortés y delicada el por qué de la tardanza.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- Eres preciosa... - le contestó un Rick Hunter, que sonreía como si fuera el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, sin quitar su mirada azul de los ojos de ella.

- No cambies de tema - lo conminó Lisa, golpeando teatralmente la mesa con su taza de café. - Taza. Café. Llénala.

- Siga así y se queda sin miel para el café, comandante.

- Entonces la voy a buscar yo.

Aunque en el fondo Rick esperaba que Lisa viniera a buscar su miel, no pensaba que lo hiciera con la velocidad con que lo hizo, ya que apenas cinco o seis segundos después de voltear para no verla, abrió los ojos para toparse con dos ojos verdes entrecerrados y un par de labios a milímetros de los suyos propios... y lo único que supo después era que corría serio riesgo de convertirse en gelatina... y que sus manos ya no le obedecían, porque preferían tomar a Lisa por el talle y acercarla todo lo que podía a él... y que sus piernas también se rebelaban, ya que por instinto lo hicieron ponerse de pie para luego empujar a la comandante Hayes contra la pared más cercana... y que sus labios terminaban por sumarse al motín, dado que en vez de hablar preferían besar y quitarle el aliento a Lisa...

Y lo mejor de todo era que ella ni se rendía ni se dejaba... sino que prefería contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas, entrando en su boca como si le perteneciera.

Tal vez sí le pertenecía, porque de otra manera no podía explicarse cómo era que vivían aprovechando todas las oportunidades posibles para besarse hasta dejarse tontos... aunque lo verdaderamente inexplicable era cómo se las arreglaban para separarse y terminar algo tan placentero...

- Lisa, si me sigues besando así te aseguro que vas a llegar mucho después de las nueve de la mañana... - la provocó Rick, aprovechando un momentáneo descanso de la batalla de los labios para lanzar su ofensiva sobre el cuello de Lisa.

- Aw... quisiera que lo hagas... pero son las ocho y cuarto, y tenemos que tomar el teleférico a las nueve menos cuarto...

- ¿Cuánto nos deja? - preguntó entonces el piloto, un tanto frustrado de pensar que tenía que dejar de besar a Lisa para ganarse el pan de cada día...

- Sacando el tiempo para caminar... yo diría que unos veinte minutos...

Quizás en ese momento, Rick hubiera logrado dejar a Lisa en paz y se hubiera concentrado en dejar su casa en condiciones para irse, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo... y la mejor prueba de eso era que lo primero que hizo cuando abrió los ojos fue perderse en la mirada esmeralda de Lisa, sabiendo muy bien que eso le iba a quitar ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera entregarse a ella...

- En ese caso, Hayes... - la amenazó entonces Rick con una sonrisa hambrienta y una voz susurrante justo en la base de su oído - vas a llegar a las nueve de la mañana, pero vas a estar ansiosa de que sean las nueve de la noche...

- ¿Y por qué lo di--?

Lisa nunca terminó la frase... y después ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a decir... y después sólo pensó en dejarse consentir por esos labios y aquellas caricias tan enloquecedoras... y después sólo supo que se moría de amor por su piloto consentido... y después supo más allá de toda duda que lo único que quería era volver a la cama con su piloto... y después, en un rato de conciencia, maldijo una y mil veces a su trabajo, mientras lo besaba... y él la besaba... y ella lo volvía a besar...

Y cuando Lisa pudo por fin abrir la boca para emitir algún sonido, no salieron palabras o frases, sino un largo y salvaje gemido...

- ¡Awwwwwwwwww!

**

* * *

**

Martes 1 de noviembre de 2011

- Bueno, señores, tenemos mucho que planear, así que espero que estén listos para un largo día.

Las ocho personas que estaban sentadas en los sillones, sofás y sillas de ese vestíbulo se miraron unas a otras, sin decidirse ninguna de ellas a ser la primera en abrir el debate de aquella mañana. Todos ellos se conocían de algún lugar u otro; todos ellos habían formado en alguna oportunidad parte del mismo bando, mientras que en otras se vieron enfrentados por sus lealtades momentáneas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, eran personas que se respetaban mutuamente y que confiaban en ellos mismos con la seguridad que sólo tiene el que se sabe uno de los mejores en su línea de trabajo.

Aunque, claro, toda su experiencia había sido ganada en un mundo que ya no existía; un mundo que era más que desierto, ruinas y ciudades que luchaban diariamente por sobrevivir... un mundo en el que existía margen para los juegos políticos a los que estaban acostumbrados. Pero ese mundo ya no existía, y tal y como le había ocurrido al resto de los sobrevivientes de la raza humana, ellos deberían hacer el mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un lugar bajo el sol en el nuevo mundo.

Y si eso requería hacerlo de la mano de un perfecto desconocido como Sean Brent, y para sostener a alguien como Lynn Kyle... bueno, nadie dijo que la supervivencia era un asunto fácil o agradable.

Por supuesto, ellos podían ser los mejores expertos en opinión pública, estadística, redacción de discursos, diseño gráfico, financiamiento de campaña y prensa que había en la capital regional, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran ajenos a ciertas necesidades básicas y esenciales... y una de las mujeres presentes se ocupó de poner esa necesidad sobre la mesa.

- Siempre y cuando haya café...

- De eso no se preocupe, señorita Blanchard - se apuró a responder Rudolf Spier, alcanzándole una taza recién preparada. - Aquí tiene, el mejor café de Denver.

La mujer recibió la taza con algo de reticencia, pero sólo tuvo que sentir el aroma de la bebida para darle una oportunidad, y mientras bebía, su expresión de duda y desconfianza cambió hasta hacerse cautelosamente agradable.

- Tiene gusto a café - dijo en cuanto dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- ¿Le sorprende? - preguntó Spier arqueando una ceja.

- Un poco - le contestó la mujer; de hecho, era un excelente café, mejor que cualquiera que hubiera podido encontrar después del bombardeo Zentraedi... pero como sabía perfectamente luego de años de estar en política, siempre era mejor guardarse las cartas, y revelar lo menos posible.

El cruce entre la mujer y Spier despertó algunas risas forzadas entre los asistentes a la junta, risas que fueron acalladas de inmediato cuando Sean Brent carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- Si ya están todos listos...

- Por mí ya podríamos empezar - respondió uno de los hombres, sentado en el sofá del vestíbulo, aparentemente hablando por todos los presentes, ya que ninguno dijo algo contrario.

- Bueno - sonrió Brent, agitando levemente una carpeta de color azul que tenía en la mano como para atraer la atención. - ¿Leyeron todos las carpetas que les fui pasando?

En efecto, todos los asistentes tenían una carpeta igual a la que sostenía Brent en su mano; dicha carpeta contenía una serie de memos internos y documentos sobre varios temas que hacían al interés de la campaña... y en el frente de cada carpeta, en letras grandes y negras, estaban escritas las palabras "_Lynn K. - Información Previa_".

Todos asintieron a la pregunta de Brent, pero como él mismo pudo comprobar, eso no quería decir que lo que habían leído fuera particularmente de su agrado, y abundaron en ese momento las miradas desviadas, las manos en los bolsillos y los carraspeos nerviosos de personas que no encontraban otra forma de hacer públicas sus reservas.

Todas ellas tenían ese problema, menos una.

- Sí - intervino la mujer que había pedido un café, poniendo una estudiada expresión de preocupación. - Y quisiera hacer desde ya una sugerencia...

- ¿Sí, señorita Blanchard? - la invitó a hablar Spier.

Marietta Blanchard se acomodó en su sillón, aparentemente para corregir alguna incomodidad, pero en realidad buscando ganar tiempo para encontrar una forma neutra de dejar al descubierto las muchas preocupaciones que la lectura de la carpeta le había provocado.

Algunos de los compañeros de Blanchard no pudieron contener una mueca de resignación al notar que la mujer estaba por ir directamente al choque, pero ya Blanchard los ignoraba por completo; no había llegado a ser la mejor jefa de prensa de Denver jugando a ser lo más agradable posible.

- Me preocupa que el mensaje que se quiere transmitir sea demasiado...

Spier y Brent se miraron con preocupación, y a Blanchard se le ocurrió que tal vez ellos dos sabían de antemano lo que iba a decir... mejor así, les haría más suave el golpe.

- ¿Demasiado qué?

- Demasiado radical.

En los rostros de los otros operadores políticos pudo notarse algo de alivio apenas disimulado... como si estuvieran agradecidos al cielo de que Marietta Blanchard pudiera poner en palabras claras y concretas lo que más los había preocupado acerca del joven del que le pedían que dirigieran su campaña para llegar al cuerpo legislativo más importante del mundo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? - preguntó entonces Brent.

Al ver la expresión de preocupación de Sean Brent, Blanchard no pudo sino elogiar la habilidad de aquel hombre; si todavía hubiera una industria del cine, él sería el mejor candidato a ganar el Oscar a Mejor Actor.

"_Tú sabes perfectamente bien qué es lo que tiene de malo... sólo quieres que otro lo diga para no dejarte al descubierto."_

Pues bien, que así sea.

- Esta clase de discursos son polarizantes, señor Brent - explicó Blanchard en un tono didáctico; si el hombre quería jugar a que no sabía nada, entonces ella le explicaría desde cero. - No se puede tener un punto medio frente a este discurso; o se está fervorosamente de acuerdo, o se lo odia con todas las fuerzas. Y si queremos ganar esta banca en el Senado, no podemos permitirnos alienar al ciudadano promedio.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugiere?

- Moderarnos un poco, señor Spier - aconsejó la experta de prensa, dejando que en sus palabras se colara un poco de ansiedad. - Bajar el tono de las agresiones, bajar un poco lo radical del lenguaje... de lo contrario, no vamos a ganarnos a los moderados en la sociedad, y eso--

- ¡Si son moderados sobre la paz, entonces no necesito sus votos!

Aquel bramido tan intempestivo le provocó a Blanchard una sorda furia, que quedó patente en su mirada cuando volteó para encontrarse con Lynn Kyle, que estaba parado en la puerta del vestíbulo, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión furiosa e indignada, aquella que solían despertarle todos los que trataban de sugerir que sus ideales necesitaban una traicionera adaptación a la realidad.

Mientras los operadores políticos permanecían atónitos, el joven caminó con paso airado hasta el centro del vestíbulo, destilando tal enojo e irritación que parecía levantar polvo a su paso, y todos los presentes coincidieron en reconocer uno de los puntos de la carpeta como válidos.

Lynn Kyle tiene presencia.

Una presencia que con la dosis adecuada de cuidado y supervisión, podía convertirse en una verdadera fuerza carismática... tal vez no lo suficiente como para ganar la elección por sí sola, pero ciertamente un elemento muy importante y fundamental.

- ¿No lo entienden? - proclamó Kyle, recorriendo uno a uno los rostros de los hombres que por decisión de sus socios se ocuparían del manejo de su campaña. - ¡Esto es algo sobre lo que no puede haber términos medios, es una causa de la paz! ¡No podemos aceptar a quienes sean tibios!

Para ser un operador político son esenciales buenas dosis de psicología y de capacidad actoral; la primera para entender cabalmente la personalidad de aquel a quien intentan ayudar a llegar un cargo y poder trabajar sabiendo cómo pulir sus aspectos más desagradables... y la segunda para no dejar demasiado en evidencia la incomodidad e irritación que podían llegar a despertar los candidatos en ellos. En cierta manera, un operador político debía ser alguien que gozara de aquella habilidad tan estudiada y desagradable que tienen los que saben cómo manejar al jefe para mantenerse vivos.

Esa habilidad que en ese momento les permitía poner caras de tímida y cortés aprobación mientras por dentro maldecían el hecho de que, por lo que parecía, les tocaría trabajar con alguien pagado de sus propios ideales al punto de negar la realidad... Dios, esos son los peores.

Quizás, de no haber quedado tan irritada por la manera en la que la había interrumpido, Marietta Blanchard se hubiera sumado al coro de tranquilizadores, pero en ella ardían demasiadas ganas de reprender a aquel jovencito terco e idealista...

- ¡Señor Lynn!

Kyle no sólo no respondió al grito de Blanchard, sino que se volteó hacia Brent, y mirando de reojo a la experta de prensa, preguntó como si se tratara de una muestra biológica:

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Ella, Lynn Kyle - le respondió Brent como si estuviera aleccionando a un alumno rebelde y desganado - es Marietta Blanchard, una de las asesoras de campaña del gobernador Montague, y ella va a colaborar con--

- No.

- Esto no está sujeto a discusión, señor Lynn - le contestó Brent, fulminando a Kyle con la mirada y poniendo una muy peligrosa expresión de enojo en su rostro.

- ¡He dicho que no! - bramó el joven, igualando la fría furia de Brent con su propia indignación incendiaria. - ¡No va a haber lugar para los que piensen que puede haber moderación en la causa de la paz!

Una vez más, Kyle clavó sus ojos en la jefa de prensa, destilando toda la furia que le provocaba encontrarse con alguien que no entendía la magnitud de la causa a la que servía... y que, como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, pretendía que él hiciera un manejo pragmático y maquiavélico de la causa, usando a la paz como remate de un chiste en lugar del concepto a ser predicado...

- ¡La quiero fuera del equipo!

Blanchard era demasiado orgullosa como para protestar o defenderse, sin embargo, su orgullo personal no le impidió dirigirle a ese muchacho atrevido y desquiciado una expresión que combinaba en partes iguales tanto desprecio como furia... pero eso, que hubiera reducido a cenizas a cualquiera, en Lynn Kyle sólo logró hacer más intensa su furia:

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - gritó Kyle, señalando la puerta del lobby con la mano.

Ya había soportado todo lo que tenía que soportar, y mientras todos los otros asesores procuraban no cruzarse con ella, Blanchard simplemente juntó sus cosas, dirigiéndose luego a Brent y Spier, casi como si ignorara la presencia o mera existencia de Lynn Kyle.

- Si me disculpan...

En cuanto Blanchard desapareció airadamente por la puerta del vestíbulo, Brent le indicó en voz baja a su colega que se hiciera cargo de domar a la bestia... y cuando Spier se llevó a Kyle lejos del resto de los asesores para discutir personalmente con él, Sean Brent caminó a paso vivo para alcanzar a la jefa de prensa:

- Señorita Blanchard, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió allí, y quiero que sepa que Lynn Kyle no tiene decisión alguna sobre la conformación del staff de campaña - se apuró a decir Brent en cuanto pudo tener a Blanchard a su alcance.

- Mire, señor Brent - le respondió exasperada la operadora política, volteando para enfrentarse a Brent con indignación. - Yo trabajo para el gobernador, y si él me dice que tengo que dirigir la prensa de campaña de Satanás, yo se la voy a dirigir... siempre y cuando Satanás sepa cuando tiene que hablar y cuando callarse.

A pesar de esbozar una cara de absoluta neutralidad, por dentro Brent estaba más que satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar; parecía ser que Marietta Blanchard sí era la profesional consumada que todos sus contactos en la política de Denver le habían dicho, y eso se traducía en una capacidad y experiencia que serían muy de utilidad... por lo que Sean Brent decidió no responder, y dejar que la operadora de prensa continuara hablando.

Y Blanchard no la decepcionó; el tono de indignación bajó hasta hacerse conspirativo, aunque sin perder un poco ese matiz defensivo que le daba a cada una de sus frases.

- Por alguna razón que no entiendo, el gobernador confía en que este muchacho pueda ser útil... pero le voy a decir que me preocupa mucho - sentenció Blanchard, provocándole un súbito y totalmente imprevisto temor a Brent.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Es el primer candidato que veo en toda mi vida que cree que su propio discurso es una cruzada.

En rigor de verdad, Blanchard no creía que los políticos tuvieran que ser mercenarios que se vendían al mayor postor o que cambiaban de posturas e ideas como lo hace una persona con su ropa interior; existía en la política un lugar para las convicciones y los principios... pero también había que reconocer, molestara o no, que la realidad de la política incluía muchas, desagradables y poco edificantes transacciones entre figuras políticas y una adaptación inevitable a la realidad; una adaptación que no podía evitarse o descartar... sólo aceptar o arriesgarse a golpes mayores.

Por otro lado, Brent estaba genuinamente confundido, ya que no podía alcanzar a comprender qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto a Blanchard acerca del idealismo un tanto exagerado de Lynn Kyle. Ciertamente Spier y él habían visto demasiado de la defensa a ultranza que Kyle hacía de sus utopías en los últimos meses, pero eso había venido con la seguridad de que, cuando fuera necesario, podría contenerse a aquel joven tan carismático e intenso como descriteriado...

- Ya sé que Lynn Kyle es un tanto radical - trató de calmar Brent a su interlocutora - pero confío en que podemos controlarlo, o hacer que--

- No es por arruinarle su sueño, señor Brent - lo interrumpió Blanchard, levantando luego las manos y bajando el tono de sus palabras en un gesto conciliador, aunque no perdieron el sentido ominoso que ella le había insuflado. - Pero gente como Lynn Kyle tiende a desbocarse con demasiada facilidad... sin importarle quienes están llevándole las riendas.

Brent no respondió, ni pretendió decir una respuesta... sólo observó a Blanchard con toda la neutralidad de la que era capaz, pero una cosa era cierta: la operadora había logrado despertar en Brent una preocupación, incipiente, pasajera y modesta, pero preocupación al fin, sobre la capacidad que tendrían de controlar a Kyle en cuanto surgiera algún problema.

- Espero que puedan controlarlo, por el bien de ustedes y por el de Denver - concluyó Marietta Blanchard, hablando con una preocupación que iba mucho más allá de los gestos teatrales antes de voltear para seguir su camino. - Si me necesita, estaré en la oficina del cuarto piso.

Blanchard desapareció en uno de los ascensores, dejando en el pasillo a un Sean Brent que, en lugar de tranquilizar a aquella mujer, sólo había absorbido algunas de sus preocupaciones... y dándole vuelo a las suyas propias.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 2 de noviembre de 2011

- ¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó la comandante Hayes al regresar al módulo de mando luego de una muy necesaria "escala técnica", verdaderamente indispensable tras las primeras cuatro horas de servicio en su turno.

- Nada, comandante - le informó Vanessa con calma y tranquilidad. - En los cinco minutos que usted estuvo fuera, el mundo siguió tal y como usted lo dejó.

- Eso es un alivio - intervino Claudia en la conversación. - Odiaría arruinar una tarde preciosa como hoy.

Era una tarde tranquila por el momento; toda la actividad militar coordinada desde la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1 continuaba con la acostumbrada rutina, acentuada por semanas de relativa calma en las que poco había ocurrido, a excepción de incidentes de saqueos cada vez más aislados y espaciados en el tiempo. La calma, por más que pareciera frágil y sujeta a los vendavales del momento, se hacía extremadamente agradable para el personal de la Central; acostumbrados a vivir bajo tensión permanente, cualquier rato de paz era bienvenido.

Esa paz se manifestaba en controladores y operadores de sistemas que se permitían posturas relajadas y un ambiente de trabajo más tranquilo y pacífico, e incluso, el ocasional chiste para alivianar la tarde.

A Lisa no le había venido mal el ritmo tranquilo; de hecho, prefería pensar en todo lo que podría llegar a hacer aquella noche con Rick que tener que presidir alguna crisis desesperada... y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la comandante Hayes fue más elocuente que mil palabras.

En medio de las reflexiones de Lisa, mientras ella pensaba en lo que ocurriría después de la cena, el teléfono del módulo sonó con estridencia, requiriendo de dos repiques hasta que Vanessa se estiró para atenderlo.

- Central de Operaciones, habla la teniente Leeds... - se presentó Vanessa tras llevarse el auricular al oído. - Sí, aquí está ella.

Y cuando Vanessa dijo "ella", su mirada se enfocaba en la teniente comandante Grant, y su expresión era inescrutable y neutra.

- ¿Desea que la comunique? - le dijo Vanessa a su interlocutor. - Un minuto, aguarde por favor.

Dejando de lado el teléfono por un segundo, Vanessa llamó a Claudia, mientras Lisa observaba la situación con una tranquila curiosidad.

- Claudia, es para ti.

- Habla la comandante Grant - dijo Claudia ni bien tomó el auricular de las manos de Vanessa. - ¿Sí?

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la escena dio paso a inquietud cuando la expresión de Claudia se hizo más tensa, provocada por lo que fuera que le estuvieran diciendo del otro lado del teléfono.

- Entiendo... estaré allí en unos minutos - dijo Claudia antes de colgar el teléfono.

Como si respondiera a una pregunta que no le hubiera sido hecha, Claudia miró a Lisa y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga y calmar cualquier clase de preocupaciones que la comandante Hayes pudiera llegar a sentir al respecto.

- Lo siento, Lisa, pero me llaman...

- ¿Te dijeron para qué?

- No, sólo dijeron que tenía que ir a la Oficina de Personal.

- Quizás quieran una huella digital - aventuró Lisa, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de tomar toda la situación de manera ligera.

El rostro de Claudia mostró, como siempre lo hacía, esa furia apenas controlada que solía usar para amedrentar a las operadoras de la Central... o cuando algo prometía enfrascarla en algún trámite burocrático que fuera inútil en extremo.

- Si es para eso, les daré una mano llena de ellas... en la cara.

- Claudia... - quiso prevenirla su amiga.

- No te preocupes, Lisa - contestó Claudia con una sonrisa cómplice. - No va a haber heridos.

- ¿Por qué me cuesta creerte? - replicó Lisa, poniéndose de pie para acompañar a su amiga a la puerta del módulo de mando, mientras ésta sonreía con esa picardía que reservaba para una broma destinada a Lisa.

- ¿Porque eres una desconfiada irrecuperable?

Ahora era el turno de Lisa de simular estar enojada más allá de lo concebible, y sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a su propia cintura, como si estuviera a punto de regañar a Claudia.

- La están esperando, teniente comandante.

- Está bien, ya me voy - rió Claudia, tomándose un segundo para dirigirse al Trío Terrible antes de desaparecer por la puerta. - Cuiden a la paranoica, chicas.

Lisa no tardó en dejar atrás los comentarios de Claudia, acostumbrada como estaba a ser objeto de las burlas sutiles o abiertas de la comandante Grant, aunque para que pudiera superar esa broma, primero debió esperar a que Vanessa (y por extensión Kim y Sammie desde el nivel inferior) dejara de reír.

Además, con una tarde tranquila como aquella, Lisa encontró preferible concentrarse en resolver una pequeña situación en la que había caído en días recientes... una que consumía cada instante de su tiempo libre en ideas y planes que no tardaban en ser sustituidos por otros nuevos y completamente diferentes, a los cuales tarde o temprano ella encontraba defectos e imperfecciones. Era perfectamente natural que así lo hiciera, ya que Lisa Hayes se había fijado como meta a alcanzar nada más y nada menos que la perfección absoluta, y si tenía que pensar horas en eso, lo haría.

Sin embargo, ella estaba de servicio, y cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado diez minutos absorta en sus propias ideas, se apuró a decirle algo a la teniente Leeds, aunque más no fuera para dar la impresión de seguir con la cabeza puesta en el trabajo.

- ¿Novedades de los escuadrones de patrulla, Vanessa?

- Ninguna hasta ahora, comandante Hayes - le contestó Vanessa, omitiendo decir que aquella pregunta ya había sido hecha poco más de diez minutos atrás.

- Mejor así...

- En lo personal preferiría novedades - respondió la teniente Leeds, aprovechando la pausa para hacer un diagnóstico rutinario de las pantallas de radar. - Estas tardes sin que pase nada se hacen muy aburridas.

Girando en su silla, Lisa miró a Vanessa como si ella acabara de decir alguna clase de locura insensata.

- No sé tú, Vanessa, pero yo ya cubrí mi cuota de emociones...

- ¡Está bien, no digo que estemos bajo ataque! - se apresuró a responder Vanessa, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y temerosa de que Lisa estuviera a punto de reprenderla. - Sólo digo que deberíamos tener algo más para hacer que ver estas pantallas todos los días...

- Podría ser peor, ¿te pusiste a pensar? - retrucó Lisa mientras sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando de la oportunidad de discutir un rato. - Podríamos estar en un Veritech haciendo esos vuelos de patrulla durante horas, sin nada para ver...

Pero en vez de contestar algo para ganarle la discusión, Vanessa simplemente miró a su oficial comandante con una sonrisa pícara, ajustándose los anteojos mientras meneaba la cabeza, como si con aquellas palabras Lisa acabara de traicionarse por completo.

- Je... - rió entonces la teniente Leeds, para luego decir crípticamente: - Al menos hay un piloto que no se hace problema por eso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sí que te preocupas de entretener las tardes del comandante Hunter - lanzó Vanessa, notando con gusto que su pregunta había logrado sonrojar a la seria comandante Hayes, y tras decidir que eso había sido suficiente castigo, volvió su mirada a la consola, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras preguntaba: - Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

- Él está bien, tú sabes... volar todo el día - contestó Lisa, sin dar mayores precisiones.

Y tras años de formar parte del Trío Terrible, la segunda teniente Vanessa Leeds se había convertido en toda una experta en reconocer las expresiones de las personas, resultando en una increíble (y a veces espeluznante) habilidad para deducir lo que sus interlocutores no querían decir.

No era una tarea imposible hacer esa deducción en el caso de Lisa, quien debía ser una de las personas más transparentes sobre la faz de la Tierra.

- No engañas a nadie, comandante... conozco esa expresión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - intentó evadir una Lisa repentinamente pálida ante la perspectiva de un ataque del Trío.

- Estás parca, tienes la mirada a millones de kilómetros de aquí y de tanto en tanto te veo con una sonrisita feliz - le explicó Vanessa con una gigantesca sonrisa de alegría, sonrisa que se hizo mucho mayor cuando dedujo, a juzgar por la expresión de Lisa, que había dado en el clavo.

- Vanessa... ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

- Vamos, no engañas a nadie... - repitió la teniente Leeds, dejando que la conversación quedara en el aire y esperando provocar a Lisa a dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Qué?

Dejando su consola en paz, Vanessa clavó su mirada en su oficial superior, logrando con eso que Lisa se sintiera aún más inquieta, y que un frío persistente recorriera su espalda en anticipación de lo que vendría.

- Lisa Hayes, ¿crees que no sabemos que estamos cerca del cumpleaños de Rick?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

La palidez del rostro de Lisa desapareció, y bien poco tardó en sonrojarse por completo, sin que se contuviera por ser observada por Vanessa.

- ¿Y tú cómo--? - balbuceó Lisa en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, deteniéndose en cuanto la obviedad de la respuesta se le hizo evidente. - Argh, para qué pregunto...

Una vez más, Vanessa se ajustó los anteojos, dándole aquella apariencia erudita que solía provocar las burlas y sarcasmos de sus socias en el Trío Terrible.

- Entre la lista de legajos militares que Kim tuvo que llevar a los muchachos de Personal está el de nuestro querido Líder Skull - le explicó Vanessa como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. - E imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos encontramos que la fecha de nacimiento del buen teniente comandante Hunter es el 4 de noviembre de 1990.

Como por arte de magia, la mención del cumpleaños de Rick le despertó a la comandante Hayes una sonrisa tierna y soñadora...

- Así que si tengo que imaginar algo, es que tú tienes la cabeza completamente enfocada en cómo hacer que el cumpleaños número 21 de tu piloto favorito sea algo inolvidable - concluyó Vanessa, satisfecha de comprobar que Lisa asentía a cada una de sus palabras.

Aún sonrojada, aún sonriente y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rick y su inminente cumpleaños, Lisa encontró las fuerzas para reconocer que su amiga había acertado de lleno...

- Bueno... tienes razón.

Vanessa no respondió nada a las palabras de Lisa; en lugar de decir algo o devolver alguna clase de respuesta ingeniosa, la teniente Leeds simplemente se quedó mirando a su oficial superior con una expresión divertida en el rostro y una sonrisa juguetona, como si por su cabeza estuviera pasando algo que ella encontraba terriblemente gracioso... y Lisa no necesitaba los poderes de adivinación del Trío Terrible para saber que, fuera lo que fuera, lo que Vanessa estaba imaginándose tendría que ver de una manera u otra con ella y con el cumpleaños de Rick.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Es que trato de imaginarte pensando la mejor manera de organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños... y lo único que puedo imaginar es a ti dirigiendo un briefing de misión.

- Vanessa... - quiso reprenderla Lisa, sólo que la reprendida no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Hablando en serio, Lisa - contragolpeó Vanessa, cambiando el tono jocoso por uno de completa seriedad y preocupación. - ¿Estás preocupada?

- Un poco... jamás hice una fiesta de cumpleaños.

"_Ni siquiera para mí_" fue lo que Lisa se guardó de decir...

- Pues eso no es problema, comandante Hayes... - le aseguró Vanessa mientras tomaba el auricular de su teléfono y marcaba un número interno que Lisa no alcanzó a determinar.

Desde su silla, Lisa sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies de sólo pensar en lo que podría llegar a tener en mente Vanessa, y sabedora de que cualquier intento de disuadirla era inútil, la comandante Hayes pensó en entregarse con resignación al hecho de que el asunto del cumpleaños de Rick había quedado, definitiva e irremediablemente, fuera de sus manos... sólo que Lisa no era de las que se resignaban, y su resolución quedó patente con un grito desesperado:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Llamando a las expertas - contestó imperturbable la teniente Leeds.

- Oh, no... Vanessa, por favor--

- ¿Sammie, Kim? - dijo Vanessa al auricular, sin notar las súplicas de la comandante Hayes. - Repórtense de inmediato al módulo de mando, tenemos un 0411 en progreso.

Lisa se hundió en su silla, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándose el lujo de mirar unos segundos al techo; la suerte ya estaba echada... y sólo cabía esperar que el Trío en pleno no convirtiera lo que quería que fuera algo maravilloso en una bacanal demente.

Y menos de dos minutos después, las puertas del módulo se abrieron, dejando pasar a las segundas tenientes Kim Young y Sammie Porter, quienes no tardaron en asumir una exagerada postura militar... sólo que, a juzgar por la forma en la que estaban paradas, se estaban reportando a Vanessa en lugar de Lisa.

- ¡Las doctoras han llegado! - anunció triunfalmente Kim.

- Servicios de catering y organización de eventos "El Trío de la Felicidad" a su disposición, comandante... - se presentó Sammie, haciendo una leve reverencia a la comandante Hayes.

- Te diré qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Lisa - comenzó Vanessa, como si de pronto todas las jerarquías militares hubieran sido borradas del mapa, para luego tomar a Lisa por el hombro y proseguir con una explicación de los movimientos a seguir. - En cuanto tengamos nuestro descanso, nos dirás todo lo que sepas acerca del teniente comandante Hunter, así podremos pensar en una buena fiesta de cumpleaños completamente personalizada para él.

Dicho esto, Lisa quedó visiblemente aterrorizada, y poco faltó para que el plenario del Trío Terrible estallara en carcajadas.

- No te preocupes, no te vamos a pedir que nos reveles información confidencial - la tranquilizó Sammie con una mirada pícara.

- Por supuesto, Lisa - intervino Kim, guiñando el ojo como siempre lo hacía antes de descargar algún comentario picante. - Tú tendrás que poner solita la frutilla del postre.

- ¿Qué dices, comandante Hayes? - concluyó Vanessa, cerrando la oferta con tono final. - ¿Vas a aprovechar nuestros servicios?

Mirando de Kim a Sammie, y de Sammie a Vanessa, en un intento de ganar tiempo para pensarlo mejor, y viendo en los rostros de sus amigas que ahora que estaban involucradas en el asunto, no habría forma de quitarlas de en medio que no fuera una ejecución sumaria, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes se llevó una mano a la cara, ocultando sus ojos de sus amigas mientras comenzaba a menear la cabeza, demostrando una completa resignación ante lo que vendría... y luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio frente a las expectantes miradas del Trío Terrible, Lisa simplemente dejó escapar un rendido:

- Ni modo...

- ¡¡MUY BIEN!! - festejaron al unísono Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, y quizás hubieran seguido haciéndolo sin que les importara la vergüenza de Lisa, de no ser porque justo en ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta del módulo abriéndose... y un espeluznante viento frío recorrió las nucas del Trío previo a un estruendoso grito:

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- ¡Claudia! - exclamaron las tres operadoras de sistema, poco antes de girar hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Claudia Grant, que por alguna razón parecía más inflexible y terrible que nunca.

Las tres amigas creyeron que su fin estaba cerca, y a pesar de conocer la intensidad del temperamento de Claudia Grant, incluso la propia Lisa estaba aterrada de ver la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

- Ustedes dos, regresen al nivel inferior... - se limitó a ordenar Claudia con una voz helada, a lo que Kim y Sammie sólo pudieron atinar a responder una cosa:

- ¡Sí, comandante! - reconocieron Kim y Sammie, aprestándose a irse mientras Vanessa se sentaba en su estación, sin necesidad de que Claudia se lo ordenara.

Procurando no ser vistas por Claudia, las dos operadoras miraron a Lisa, susurrándole en una voz casi inaudible:

- Hablaremos en otra ocasión...

Con Kim y Sammie fuera del módulo, y Claudia de regreso en su estación, una tensa calma se apoderó del módulo de comando, una calma que ni una Vanessa aterrorizada, ni una Claudia inescrutable, ni una Lisa preocupada se atrevían a romper con palabras, temerosas de provocar la explosión catastrófica que apenas unos minutos antes había amenazado con devastarlo todo.

Pero al cabo de unos insufribles minutos de tensión, Lisa no pudo soportarlo más y decidió preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando:

- ¿Pasó algo, Claudia?

La comandante Grant no se dio por aludida... tan sólo se inclinó más sobre su propia consola, procurando actuar como si Lisa jamás hubiera dicho una sola palabra... y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar que su amiga notara una lágrima que asomaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué querían los de Personal? - insistió Lisa, hablando con un tono más comprensivo.

Ninguna respuesta de su amiga, nada, ni una sola palabra... y las lágrimas seguían manando de los ojos de la comandante Grant, acompañadas esta vez por susurros y murmullos que parecían tanto risas como lamentos...

- Claudia...

- Vince está vivo... - respondió entonces Claudia, hablando entre sollozos ahogados.

- ¿Tu hermano? - preguntó entonces Lisa, reaccionando con un sobresalto en cuanto recordó específicamente quién podía ser el susodicho "Vince".

Vincent Grant... el hermano menor de Claudia, unos cuantos años menor que ella, y según lo último que sabía de él, un cadete en la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida, en donde estudiaba para convertirse en oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales... o al menos, así eran las cosas la última vez que Claudia pudo contactarse con su hermano, algunas semanas antes del Holocausto Zentraedi...

- Así es...

- ¿Pero cómo? - balbuceó Lisa, incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que Vince Grant hubiera aparecido tras más de seis meses sin novedades de él. - ¿En donde?

- En Australia... - relató Claudia la historia que le comunicaron en la Oficina de Personal... la historia que el propio Vince Grant había escrito en una carta para su hermana. - Estaba en la Academia al momento del ataque... después estuvo en lo que quedaba de Brisbane, ayudando a la guarnición a restablecer el orden... y recién ahora restauraron las comunicaciones con la ciudad.

Ahora todo tenía sentido... Australia había sido una de las regiones menos golpeadas por el bombardeo de la flota de Dolza; muchas de sus ciudades, a pesar de haber sido gravemente dañadas por el fuego Zentraedi, aún eran habitables, y en un hecho que constituía una verdadera bendición para la raza humana, todavía podía cultivarse en muchas de sus regiones agrícolas. Pero el daño, si bien escaso en comparación con lo que habían sufrido América del Norte, Europa Occidental o Asia Oriental, había sido suficiente como para desencadenar un caos que asoló a toda la isla-continente, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del gobierno australiano y de los militares.

No había mucha información que llegara desde Australia, o al menos, no había mucha información que no llegara a través de los canales militares, y dado lo poco que se podía recabar en medio del caos que envolvía a muchas de las grandes ciudades australianas, lo que llegaba solía ser bastante fragmentario... pero suficiente para inspirarle a Lisa Hayes una infinita conmiseración por sus contrapartes del Comando de Oceanía: saqueos, pillaje, bandas armadas que recorrían el país, batallas callejeras en Sydney, Melbourne y Perth... y una creciente y peligrosa tensión nerviosa entre el personal militar, una tensión que solía traducirse en una proclividad a saltearse los puntos más finos de las reglas de procedimiento.

- Oh, Claudia... estoy tan contenta por ti... - aseguró Lisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. - ¿Va a venir a Nueva Macross?

- No lo saben aún, es muy difícil conseguir un transporte entre Australia y América del Norte, además...

- ¿Sí? - la invitó a continuar Lisa, repentinamente preocupada ante la súbita pausa que Claudia había hecho en su relato.

- Está casado... - confesó finalmente Claudia, sin poder reprimir una risa de genuina felicidad por su hermano... aún por el hecho de que, en medio del pandemónium australiano, hubiera podido darse tiempo para formar una familia y labrarse su propio futuro.

- ¡Dios!

La sonrisa de Claudia se hizo enorme, alegre, totalmente feliz, y las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no eran de tristeza o de dolor, sino de pura felicidad... una felicidad que a Lisa le quedó perfectamente clara y evidente en cuanto su amiga, en medio de sollozos de felicidad, acabó por revelar la última parte de la noticia que venía de recibir...

- Y su esposa está embarazada...

Lisa no tardó en sumarse a la alegría, y sintiendo que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no vaciló en abrazar a su mejor amiga, dándole la oportunidad a Claudia de desahogarse y dejar salir toda la pena y tristeza que durante meses había guardado... y que ahora se derretía como nieve al sol, borrada de su corazón ante la insólita noticia de que no sólo un miembro de su familia había escapado de la muerte... sino que él se había ocupado de darle un futuro a la familia Grant...

Una familia que, hasta hacía apenas media hora, Claudia había creído que se extinguiría con ella...

- ¡Claudia...! - exclamó Lisa en medio del abrazo, mientras la teniente comandante Claudia Grant rompía en un llanto de felicidad, sin importarle lo que pudieran llegar a pensar los demás moradores de la Central de Operaciones.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 3 de noviembre de 2011

Marcel Pelletier, delegado civil por el Comando Norteamericano ante el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, era una persona que, a pesar de veinticinco largos años de caminar por los pasillos del poder, primero en su provincia natal de Quebec y luego en el gobierno federal de Canadá, aún sentía la molesta y persistente aprehensión del estudiante secundario al ser llamado a la oficina del director irritándolo cada vez que se lo convocaba a las oficinas de alguien superior a él en la cadena alimenticia política.

Era un fenómeno curioso para él; mientras más alto escalaba en la jerarquía política, más inquieto y nervioso se ponía al ser citado. Había sido lo mismo cuando dejó su puesto en el servicio diplomático canadiense para sumarse al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... y ahora que él era uno de los veintiséis hombres y mujeres que se sentaban regularmente a la mesa del órgano más elevado del gobierno terrestre, los nervios eran casi intolerables.

Pero veinticinco años de carrera le habían dado a Pelletier algo más que irritación por seguir sintiéndose nervioso; lo habían dotado del histrionismo suficiente para disimular esos nervios cuando llegaba el momento de hablar con quien fuera que lo hubiera llamado, y mientras veía a la joven secretaria abriendo la puerta de la oficina privada del Presidente Luan, el consejero decidió recurrir a toda su capacidad actoral... ante todo, parecer impasible.

- Señor Presidente, almirante... el consejero Pelletier ha llegado - dijo la secretaria, que había quedado oculta de la vista de Pelletier por la puerta de la oficina.

_"¿Almirante? ¿Gloval está aquí también?_" pensó Pelletier, sintiéndose aún más nervioso... si la junta iba a ser no sólo con Tommy Luan, sino con el hombre que comandaba las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, ya no cabía la menor duda de que iba a ser Algo Sumamente Grande E Importante.

- Dígale que puede pasar, Tammy - oyó que respondía Luan desde el interior de la oficina.

Luego de que la secretaria se retirara de la puerta, haciendo un gesto amable para indicarle que podía pasar, Pelletier hizo de tripas corazón y entró a la oficina privada del Presidente del Consejo de Gobierno... y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver no sólo a Tommy Luan detrás del escritorio, sino a la figura alargada y delgada del almirante Henry Gloval.

- Señor Presidente, almirante... - se presentó Pelletier con respeto.

- Consejero Pelletier, gracias por venir con tan poca anticipación - le respondió el almirante Gloval, haciendo gala de su tradicional frialdad y cortesía.

- Qué gusto verte hoy, Marcel - se sumó el presidente Luan, un poco más efusivo y amable que el almirante.

- Lo mismo digo, señor.

Ya llegado al escritorio, Pelletier no tardó en sentarse, preguntándose en silencio cuánto tiempo insumirían las cortesías de rigor antes de que el tema a tratar fuera puesto sobre la mesa. Era lo usual; en juntas que olían a "Más Alto Nivel" como éstas, nadie iba derecho a los temas importantes... era preferible ablandar el ambiente y bajar la tensión con un intercambio de cortesías y ofertas...

Pelletier no necesitaba que le dijeran que una junta con la máxima autoridad civil y la máxima autoridad militar de la Tierra Unida era una junta al "Más Alto Nivel".

- ¿Un café, consejero? - ofreció el almirante Gloval.

- Se lo agradezco, almirante, pero tomé uno antes de venir para acá, y no necesito tanta cafeína en sangre para encarar el día.

- Tú te lo pierdes, Marcel - rió Luan.

Notando que la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro del Presidente, y que Luan y Gloval intercambiaban la mirada típica de quien se decide a comenzar algo, a Pelletier no le quedaron dudas de que las cortesías sí durarían poco en esta junta.

- En primer lugar, consejero Pelletier, queríamos agradecerle su participación en las negociaciones con Vancouver... entiendo que sin usted, muy probablemente las charlas se hubieran roto - dijo Gloval, acompañando ese comentario con una sonrisa dura.

- El equipo diplomático ha sido más que efectivo, almirante - respondió Pelletier, dando gala de una humildad que no siempre dejaba al descubierto. - Lo que yo pueda o no pueda hacer, es casi irrelevante.

Gloval se abstuvo de responder, prefiriendo mirar de reojo al Presidente; era más que evidente que, sea cual fuere el tema a ser discutido, iba a ser algo que hacía sentir al almirante Gloval inseguro y defensivo... y por extensión, también al consejero Pelletier, quien sintió que sus dotes actorales eran insuficientes para mantener a raya sus nervios.

- Conozco esa cara de impaciencia, Marcel - rió Luan como si acabaran de contarle un chiste muy gracioso. - Debes estar preguntándote qué diablos haces aquí.

- La idea se me ha cruzado por la cabeza, señor Presidente.

- Entonces no tienes que pensar mucho más - le aseguró Luan, para luego dirigirse al Supremo Comandante. - ¿Almirante?

Un gruñido involuntario y mal contenido, y un ceño fruncido por una milésima de segundo, dejaron en completa evidencia la incomodidad del almirante Gloval... y quizás sus dudas acerca de lo que se discutiría.

- No necesito remarcarle, consejero, lo vitales que son para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida las elecciones para el Senado, así como tampoco tengo que decirle que nos estamos jugando el todo por el todo con estas elecciones - comenzó el almirante, deteniéndose para evaluar la reacción de Pelletier.

- Lo tengo muy presente, almirante.

- En especial, somos conscientes de que el Gobierno Provisional va a necesitar una importante transformación una vez que el Senado haya entrado en funciones... - descerrajó Gloval con una sinceridad que logró sorprender al consejero Pelletier. - El modelo actual no podrá ser sostenido en el tiempo.

A decir verdad, Marcel Pelletier creía exactamente lo mismo: con un Senado elegido por el voto ciudadano y aún tratándose de un cuerpo legislativo provisional y con facultades limitadas, no habría forma de mantener funcionando al Consejo de Gobierno con los poderes extraordinarios que le habían sido conferidos tras la destrucción de la Tierra.

- Es por eso, Marcel, que debemos ir planeando desde ahora qué forma queremos que asuma el GTU a partir del momento en que hayamos restaurado la rama legislativa - prosiguió Luan, relevando al almirante de la explicación. - En principio, esto va a significar una resignación importante de poder por parte del Consejo en favor del nuevo Senado.

- ¿Planean alguna clase de cambios en la composición del Consejo?

- No - contestó Gloval por Luan, hablando con una seguridad que contrastaba notoriamente con la incomodidad que el almirante había manifestado apenas minutos atrás. - Seguirá habiendo representantes civiles y militares de cada uno de los comandos mayores, así como los representantes del Alto Mando que actualmente forman parte del Consejo.

"_Eso significa que no importa tanto que haya un Senado electo... los militares van a seguir en el Consejo_" razonó Pelletier para sus adentros. "_Tiene sentido; el GTU todavía está muy endeble y desorganizado como para poder sostenerse sólo y administrar el planeta sin la colaboración de los militares... y Gloval y los militares lo saben_".

- Entiendo, almirante - contestó Pelletier, para luego lanzar una pregunta que dejaba en evidencia su incomprensión - ¿Pero entonces?

- No voy a poder seguir al frente del Consejo, Marcel - respondió Luan con una tranquilidad que aterró al consejero civil.

¿Acababa de oír que el Presidente anunciaba su voluntad de retirarse? Esto era demasiado grande, demasiado importante... y Dios sabía a qué podía deberse...

En un rapto de sospecha, Pelletier miró de reojo al Supremo Comandante, como si con verlo pudiera dar una respuesta a la sospecha que acababa de nacer en su interior... como si viendo a Gloval pudiera confirmar o descartar que la renuncia de Luan hubiera sido impuesta por los militares.

No tenía sentido; Luan había sido puesto en su cargo por Gloval, y hasta el momento no había habido grandes diferencias entre el Presidente y el Supremo Comandante... ¿entonces, qué diablos estaba pasando?

- ¿Perdón?

- No tendría margen de maniobra... - quiso responder Luan, pero Pelletier lo interrumpió:

- Pero, señor Presidente--

- Marcel - dijo Luan, interrumpiendo a su vez a Pelletier - cuando el Senado entre en funciones, voy a presentar mi renuncia a la Presidencia del Consejo... y voy a anunciar que se restaurará el cargo de Primer Ministro para reemplazar a la Presidencia del Consejo...

Ya Pelletier no hizo ningún intento de esconder su sobresalto: si Luan estaba dispuesto a resucitar el cargo de Primer Ministro, eso significaba que el futuro jefe del GTU iba a ser designado o confirmado por el voto del Senado... difícilmente podía tratarse de una maniobra de los militares, y ese razonamiento lo llevó a considerar una nueva posibilidad; quizás las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estuvieran interesadas en acelerar el traspaso del gobierno a manos civiles.

Y sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué diablos podía eso tener que ver con él.

- Y mi intención es nominarte ante el Senado para que seas nombrado Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida - concluyó Luan, respondiendo en ese instante a la inquietud de Pelletier.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en la oficina del Presidente, y tras unos segundos de paralizante estupor, Marcel Pelletier sintió una urgencia para comprobar si su corazón no se había detenido en un infarto masivo de sólo escuchar lo que Tommy Luan tenía en mente para él... porque no podía ser que lo considerara para reemplazarlo al frente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Sencillamente no podía ser... no tenía la experiencia o el peso político propio para sentarse en la silla más codiciada del mundo...

- Con todo respeto, señor Presidente, no tengo la experiencia necesaria para hacerme cargo del Gobierno--

- Marcel, yo soy un arquitecto... - rió Luan, interrumpiendo una vez más a su futuro candidato para el puesto de Primer Ministro. - Estoy más acostumbrado a diseñar y organizar que a negociar y hacer tratos, y prefiero ocuparme de festivales culturales y alumbrado público que de orquestar la reconstrucción del mundo... pero no necesito tener un título en Ciencias Políticas para darme cuenta de que el futuro gobierno va a tener que negociar permanentemente con el Senado.

Pelletier no supo qué responder a eso... especialmente porque el Presidente parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él mismo...

- Yo no soy un negociador, Marcel - prosiguió Luan, señalando con un dedo a su interlocutor - pero tú sí.

- Gracias a usted, consejero Pelletier, pudimos resolver momentos de bastante tensión para el nuevo gobierno - intervino entonces Gloval, relevando al Presidente de la tarea de justificar su decisión ante el renuente candidato. - Su solución a la crisis de Denver nos permitió desactivar docenas de conflictos similares en todo el mundo... y dado que muchos de los miembros del futuro Senado lo harán en representación de regiones que ganaron la autonomía gracias a su propuesta, nos sería de mucha utilidad que el máximo funcionario del GTU sea alguien a quien conocen...

Gloval se abstuvo de elaborar más aquel razonamiento; no convenía que Pelletier supiera que parte de las razones por las que Luan y él habían pensado en proponerlo como Primer Ministro tuvieran que ver con su habilidad para entenderse y razonar con personajes como los que gobernaban algunas de las Regiones Autónomas, tal como lo había hecho con Anthony Montague en aquella misión que casi le costó la vida a Lisa...

Y mucho menos debía enterarse de que se lo nombraba para renovar al GTU y darle oxígeno político... ya que las posibilidades de que Tommy Luan, nombrado como había sido por los militares, pudiera entenderse bien con senadores de corte más intransigente eran francamente ínfimas...

Era imperativo que en la próxima etapa, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida estuviera liderado por alguien que pudiera trabajar con el Senado... y Marcel Pelletier era ese hombre.

- Tú has estado en las reuniones de Consejo, Marcel - dijo Luan, pasados unos segundos de que Gloval hubiera terminado de hablar. - Sabes cuáles son los temas que nos esperan... los temas que nos impulsaron a convocar a elecciones en primer lugar.

Asintiendo como si dudara hasta el último segundo, Pelletier decidió aventurar su propia teoría sobre el razonamiento que había llevado a Luan y Gloval:

- Y ustedes esperan que conmigo de Primer Ministro, las posibilidades de encontrar soluciones favorables a esos problemas sean...

- Consensuadas - completó Gloval la frase que Pelletier dejó inconclusa, agregando entonces algo de su propia cosecha. - O inteligentemente negociadas.

- Un Primer Ministro con fama de negociador, legitimado por decisión del Senado y al tanto de los problemas de la Tierra es exactamente lo que necesitamos para asegurar la estabilidad del GTU - concluyó Luan, poniendo sobre la mesa las tres razones que lo habían llevado a pensar en Pelletier como el candidato ideal para sucederlo al frente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- Así que, consejero Marcel Pelletier - lanzó Gloval a modo de conclusión. - ¿Qué dice usted?

Por la mente de Marcel Pelletier pasaron al mismo tiempo infinidad de pensamientos y emociones contrapuestas... las ansias de saberse llamado a un cargo de gran responsabilidad colisionaban con los temores a los desafíos que podrían esperarle en caso de convertirse en Primer Ministro; su modestia típica libraba una sorda batalla en contra de la ambición, su patriotismo se encontró deliberando con su sentido de la autopreservación...

Asumir como Primer Ministro, en caso de que el Senado lo confirmara, lo convertiría en el responsable político de la humanidad entera, y el hombre de quien los seiscientos millones de seres humanos esperarían respuestas para los profundos y gravísimos problemas que azotaban a la Tierra... era un desafío apasionante y una carga aterradora a la vez, una carga que ningún hombre con sentido común podría considerar sin siquiera sentir un mínimo de terror.

Finalmente, Pelletier cayó en la cuenta de que había llegado al momento cumbre de su carrera política... al instante en el que se le pedía que tomara la decisión más importante de su vida. Procurando no notar la presión implícita que había en las expresiones de Luan y Gloval, Marcel Pelletier se encontró pensando muy seriamente en los pasos a seguir, y en los cambios radicales que tomaría su vida en cualquiera de los dos casos... sea como fuere, la carga le había sido ofrecida a él, y Pelletier no era un hombre que se achicara ante los desafíos, aún cuando éste desafío fuera uno que inspiraba terror de sólo considerarlo.

La respuesta que Pelletier podía dar a la pregunta era una sóla:

- Acepto.

* * *

Lo único que esperaba Lisa era que aquel asunto especial por el que Vanessa la había convocado no le consumiera mucho tiempo de su descanso; y ya dentro del ascensor, la comandante Hayes maldijo una y otra vez el que se presentara un inconveniente -que Vanessa nunca quiso aclarar en la conversación- justo cuando se aprestaba a tomarse un merecido descanso tras cuatro horas de servicio continuo.

Refunfuñando, Lisa estaba a punto de marcar la cubierta del SDF-1 a la que quería llegar cuando un alarido desesperado la congeló en donde estaba...

- ¡Aguardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Volteando para buscar la fuente del grito, Lisa se encontró con un joven oficial que vestía uniforme del Ejército, corriendo como loco por el pasillo en un intento desesperado por abordar el ascensor, y haciendo uso de sus reflejos, Lisa pulsó un botón para detener el ascensor y mantener abiertas sus puertas, soltándolo en el instante en que el oficial entró finalmente al ascensor... con tal velocidad e impulso que Lisa temió que acabara clavado en una de las paredes del ascensor.

- Gracias... Dios, casi me quedo afuera... - dijo el hombre entre jadeos una vez que pudo juntar algo de aire para hablar... y en cuanto se dio cuenta de con quién estaba compartiendo el ascensor, rápidamente adoptó una posición de firmes. - ¡Comandante Hayes!

- Descanse, teniente Shelby - le indicó Lisa, sonriendo para bajar la incomodidad del pobre hombre.

- Gracias, señora - respondió Dan Shelby, relajando un poco su posición militar, aunque siempre procurando guardar el máximo de los respetos por la oficial superior presente.

- ¿A qué cubierta? - preguntó la comandante Hayes, casi oprimiendo uno de los botones para indicar el destino del ascensor.

- Cubierta 15.

Mientras el ascensor comenzaba su viaje hacia el destino establecido, una expresión de sorpresa asomó en el rostro de Lisa al escuchar hacia donde tenía pensado ir el oficial del Ejército.

- Qué coincidencia, ahí es a donde tengo que ir.

- Bueno, al menos nos ahorraremos apretar otro botón - le respondió Shelby como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y despertándole a la comandante Hayes una suave risa.

- Dios, teniente... - rió Lisa, meneando la cabeza - usted es tal y como Rick lo pinta.

De pronto, el rostro de Shelby adoptó una expresión de pavor, y el joven teniente pareció tropezarse en sus esfuerzos de articular una explicación que Lisa no tenía idea de a qué venía.

- ¡Señora, sólo le digo que yo no fui, y que si fui, lo que escuchó es una exageración!

- ¿De qué rayos está hablando, teniente? - replicó Lisa sin entender por qué el teniente del Ejército había explotado de esa manera.

El terror desapareció de las facciones de Shelby, reemplazado por una cara de profunda vergüenza, como si estuviera rezando en silencio para que Dios tuviera piedad de él y lo hiciera caer por el tubo del ascensor... y en cuanto notó la mirada extrañada de la comandante Hayes, pensó honestamente que moriría atragantado de saliva.

- Es que asumí que Rick--que el comandante Hunter había contado historias desqui-- exageradas... - balbuceó Shelby, entrecortándose y sin terminar una sola frase, para luego rendirse - Diablos, ¿ahora es cuando tengo que callarme, no?

Lisa asintió levemente, aunque sonriendo para tranquilizar al teniente Shelby y dar por concluido el episodio.

- Es bueno saber que Rick exageró... - dijo entonces Lisa, mirando divertida al oficial del Ejército. - No me lo hacía como la clase de hombre que festejaría su egreso de la instrucción básica corriendo desnudo alrededor de la barraca...

- ¡¿Hunter dijo eso?!

La mirada de Lisa se hizo pícara y traviesa, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, haciendo que no se pareciera a una seria y profesional comandante de las Fuerzas Espaciales... sino a una chiquilla de primaria que había logrado gastar una broma a un compañero.

- No...

Sin importarle que Lisa fuera superior a él, Shelby se permitió fruncir el ceño y refunfuñar antes de decir a Lisa con sequedad:

- Con todo respeto, señora... si sigue juntándose con jockeys de Veritech, se le pegarán los peores hábitos.

- Llegó tarde, teniente...

Por fin, el ascensor llegó a la cubierta 15, y haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza, Lisa se retiró del ascensor y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos... deteniéndose en cuanto notó que el teniente Shelby la seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

- Teniente Shelby... - preguntó Lisa con un dejo de inquietud en su voz - ¿a donde está yendo usted?

- Habitación 15-C52, señora - se apuró a explicar Shelby, poniendo una cara de completa inocencia. - Le juro que allí me citaron... la teniente Young dijo que debía ir a--

- ¿La teniente Young? - preguntó extrañada Lisa, tratando de entender qué diablos estaba pasando... ya que la habitación que Shelby había nombrado era exactamente el lugar a donde ella fue citada. - ¿Qué diablos podría querer Kim--?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar a Lisa, y cuando lo hizo, la comandante Hayes miró al techo y meneó la cabeza como si se hubiera resignado a algo que era tan obvio como inevitable.

- Argh... ¿para qué pregunto?

Con expresión resignada, Lisa volvió a caminar, mientras Shelby la seguía, procurando conservar toda la distancia que pudiera... y mientras en la mente de la comandante Hayes crecía la irritación por lo que prometía ser una nueva locura del Trío Terrible, en la del teniente Shelby sólo corrían pensamientos de divertida expectativa por saber qué diablos pretendía el Trío con él y con la comandante Hayes.

Y sabiendo qué era lo que Lisa Hayes y él tenían en común, a Dan Shelby no tardó en ocurrírsele la respuesta.

Los dos oficiales acabaron deteniéndose frente a la puerta de un camarote, marcado con el rótulo 15-C52; habían llegado a su destino.

- Después de usted, señora - dijo Shelby, cuadrándose junto a la puerta y abriéndola para que Lisa pasara.

Lisa Hayes no acababa de poner un pie dentro de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz risueña de Kim, dándole la bienvenida con su habitual jovialidad y sentido del humor...

- ¡Hasta que llegaste, Lisa! - pareció reprenderla la teniente Young. - ¿Qué pasó con esa puntualidad perfecta?

- Pero qué... - balbuceó Lisa, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

En efecto, la habitación, que había sido abandonada cuando los residentes del SDF-1 encontraron nuevos hogares en Nueva Macross, parecía haberse convertido en el centro de operaciones del Trío, cuyas integrantes estaban de pie junto a una de las paredes, como si estuvieran observándolo todo con atención...

- Ahí tienes tu asiento, Lisa - le indicó Sammie antes de ocuparse del oficial del Ejército. - Gracias por venir, teniente Shelby.

Y mientras Sammie indicaba a Shelby en donde debía sentarse, Lisa buscó su lugar, encontrándose de pronto junto a dos oficiales que observaban los movimientos del Trío con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión... dos pilotos de combate, uno con gafas y cabello azul, y la otra con una larga melena de cabello verde que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda.

- ¿Max? - saludó Lisa en cuanto reconoció a los otros dos oficiales en aquella sala. - ¿Mir?

- Hola, Lisa, gusto en verte... - la saludó Max con efusividad, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la novia de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? - preguntó Lisa, recorriendo el lugar con la vista y mirando extrañada a las tres jóvenes operadoras de sistema que parecían llevar la batuta de todo.

- Pensé que usted nos lo diría, comandante Hayes... - respondió Miriya, casi tan extrañada como la propia Lisa.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí... - tomó la posta Max. - Sammie nos dijo que usted nos había mandado llamar y--

Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, o siquiera disculparse por haber arrastrado a los Sterling a este lugar, un carraspeo colectivo del Trío le indicó que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara... lo que fuera que el Trío tuviera en mente, y guardándose sus ganas de maldecir a las jóvenes operadoras, Lisa se sentó junto a los Sterling, fusilando con la mirada a Sammie, Kim y Vanessa.

- Ya estamos todos, ¿no, Vanessa? - preguntó Kim.

- Podemos empezar en ese caso - respondió su amiga, asintiendo como si con ese gesto estuviera poniendo en marcha algún plan secreto.

En respuesta a eso, Kim se plantó frente a los cuatro oficiales y comenzó a hablar en un tono extremadamente serio, juntando las manos detrás de su espalda y sacando pecho como si estuviera por dar un discurso a la tropa.

- Señoras y señores... los hemos convocado por una razón - dijo Kim, dando inicio a aquella junta misteriosa.

- Como hemos notado en fechas recientes, mañana es 4 de noviembre - anunció Vanessa como si fuera una generala en un briefing previo a la batalla. - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué pasa el 4 de noviembre?

- Comandante Hayes, por favor, absténgase de responder... - se apuró a decir Sammie entre risitas, que se hacían más pronunciadas conforme las facciones de Lisa formaban una mueca de contrariedad.

Los segundos pasaron, y ni Max Sterling, ni Miriya Parino-Sterling o Daniel Shelby aventuraron una respuesta a la pregunta de Vanessa... aunque podía verse en sus rostros que se estaban matando para pensar qué diablos tenía de importante el 4 de noviembre... mientras que Lisa, en su silla y calladita como se lo habían indicado, miraba a los tres oficiales con una expresión indescifrable.

Finalmente, harta ya del silencio, Vanessa Leeds decidió que ya les habían dado demasiado tiempo para responder...

- ¿Nadie quiere adivinar?

- ¿Hay algún premio? - inquirió el teniente Shelby.

- No - contestó Vanessa con sequedad, para luego proclamar bien fuerte: - ¡Señores, mañana es el cumpleaños de Rick Hunter!

Casi al instante, el rostro de Max se puso rojo de vergüenza y timidez, e incluso pareció hacerse más pequeño en su silla... como si se sintiera profundamente avergonzado de haberse olvidado de algo como el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

Aunque no podían culparlo; Rick Hunter no era alguien que hiciera alharaca de su cumpleaños, siendo el tipo solitario y taciturno que él había conocido durante la guerra... por más que cierta comandante con una inmerecida fama de "Reina del Hielo" estuviera cambiando al Rick Hunter que él conocía por alguien completamente nuevo y diferente.

- Tienes cara de haberte olvidado por completo de ese detalle, Maximilian - le dijo su esposa con una preocupación conyugal que no lograba borrar de la cabeza de Max el hecho de que no era lo mejor que Miriya podía decir en ese momento.

- Gracias por revelarlo al público, amor... - devolvió el teniente Sterling con una cara que, si había algo que transmitía, no era precisamente gratitud hacia su hermosa y enloquecedora esposa Zentraedi.

- Y eso significa, señores - prosiguió Kim, tomando las riendas de la junta y hablando con fuerza para traer a los Sterling de regreso de su pequeña batalla conyugal - que tenemos una fiesta que planear.

- Es para eso que los hemos convocado a esta junta de emergencia - continuó Vanessa, mirando uno a uno a los oficiales presentes en esa sala mientras sonreía pícaramente. - Ustedes y nosotras vamos a trabajar en organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños digna del Líder Skull.

Las risas y sonrisas cundieron entre los cuatro oficiales sentados en las sillas de aquella habitación, sorprendidos gratamente por el tema a discutir y paladeándose lo que prometía ser algo extremadamente divertido... y notando que, a juzgar por sus miradas y expresiones, tenía la completa atención de Lisa, Max, Miriya y Shelby, Vanessa sonrió satisfecha antes de proseguir con su explicación en un tono perfectamente normal e inocente:

- Al principio, pensamos que lo más adecuado para celebrar los 21 años del teniente comandante Hunter era una salvaje, loca y desenfrenada bacanal--

Cuatro gritos simultáneos lograron que Vanessa dejara inconclusa su frase, y que Kim y Sammie saltaran de la sorpresa...

- ¡¿Salvaje?! - exclamó Lisa con los ojos abiertos grandes como platos, y con el rostro desprovisto de todo color a la sola mención de aquella frase...

- ¡¿Desenfrenada?! - balbuceó Max, sonrojado de timidez.

- ¡¿Loca?! - protestó Miriya, como si la hubieran agredido personalmente con esa frase.

- ¡¡Bacanal!! - exclamó Shelby, con el rostro iluminado como si fuera chiquito en juguetería...

Cuando todos acabaron de desahogarse, Vanessa se ajustó los anteojos y continuó con el briefing como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero dado que no queremos ofender las sensibilidades de "algunas" personas... - dijo, mirando de reojo a Lisa con una expresión de reprobación e indignación.

- Gracias - le respondió Lisa muy orgullosa.

- Hemos preferido algo más convencional; reunión de amigos y conocidos, mucha comida y bebida e incluso una torta - concluyó la teniente Leeds.

Eso alcanzó para aliviar los temores e inquietudes de Lisa, cosa que se notó en cuanto la comandante Hayes se relajó en su silla y exhaló fuertemente... apreciaba mucho a las chicas del Trío y las tenía en gran estima, pero su potencial para la locura y las fiestas descontroladas, legendario entre la tripulación del SDF-1, siempre le había provocado un poquito de temor, un temor que sólo se hizo más intenso a partir del momento en que el Trío asumió la responsabilidad de organizar el cumpleaños de Rick.

Y de más estaba decir que Lisa estaba interesada en que el primer cumpleaños que Rick festejaba desde que ambos estaban juntos fuera inolvidable... por las razones correctas.

- Hemos elegido para esta fiesta la modalidad "sorpresa" - explicó Sammie, moviéndose de una punta de la habitación a la otra, tal y como había visto hacer a infinidad de generales y líderes militares... en el cine. - Como podrán imaginarse, esto implica una serie de requisitos especiales, el más importante de los cuales es la necesidad suprema de mantener el secreto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Lisa, Max, Miriya y Shelby asintieron a lo que Sammie decía, como si la pequeña teniente operadora de sistemas fuera la comandante de un ejército.

- Esto limita los preparativos para la ocasión a situaciones en las que el objetivo no se halle presente para sospechar o observar nuestros movimientos - intervino Kim, tomando la posta de manos de su pequeña amiga.

Mientras las jóvenes tenientes del Trío Terrible continuaban la explicación, hablando con propiedad y comportándose como si estuvieran por lanzar un ataque contra la flota Zentraedi, Lisa las miraba maravillada, tratando de descubrir en qué momento esas tres chicas tan dicharacheras y despreocupadas se habían convertido en oficiales cabales y profesionales... aunque cabían las sospechas de que eso era sólo porque se trataba de una fiesta.

Después de todo, el Trío no se había ganado su reputación siendo poco profesionales a la hora de organizar una fiesta.

- Teniente Sterling - inquirió entonces Vanessa, mirando al segundo comandante del Escuadrón Skull - ¿cuáles serán los movimientos del teniente comandante Hunter mañana?

- ¿Por qué no me llamas "Max"? - fue la única respuesta del piloto, que ya no podía contener las risas ante la seriedad con que se comportaba el Trío.

- Estamos preparando una misión - lo reprendió Vanessa cual sargento de instrucción básica. - Agradecería si pudiéramos guardar algo de seriedad...

- Está bien, está bien - concedió Max en un tono de molestia que no disimulaba la risa que le provocaba toda la situación. - Mañana Rick, perdón, el comandante Hunter, tiene programado un vuelo de patrulla por la región de Manitoba, y según los planes de vuelo, estará fuera desde las 1000 hasta las 1700 horas.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? - preguntó Kim entonces, dirigiéndose a Max y Miriya.

- Tenemos vuelos de entrenamiento con los nuevos pilotos... - explicó Max, mirando de pronto a Miriya como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda - ¿Y qué otra cosa, amor?

- El ejercicio de combate con el Escuadrón Orion - le recordó su esposa.

- Ah, sí... - dijo Max, golpeándose la frente con la mano como si se estuviera castigando por su olvido. - Eso también, así que estaremos cerca del SDF-1 todo el tiempo.

El Trío sonrió al mismo tiempo; eran sonrisas satisfechas, las que suelen aparecer cuando todo marcha de acuerdo a los planes.

- Muy bien, eso nos deja mañana para preparar todo el escenario...

- ¿Escenario? - preguntó Miriya a las integrantes del Trío, pero ninguna de ellas respondió.

- ¿Algo en el SDF-1? - aventuró Kim.

- ¿Aquí? - balbuceó Sammie, mirando a sus amigas con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, dándole un aspecto aún más aniñado. - Imposible, nos quitarían las barras si armamos una fiesta sorpresa en el Cuartel General.

- ¿Y donde más quieres? - devolvió su amiga.

Aparentemente ajeno a la discusión que había estallado entre las integrantes del Trío Terrible, Max levantó la mano tímidamente, como queriendo pedir permiso para intervenir... sólo que tras diez segundos de ser ignorado por las tres jóvenes tenientes, a Maximilian Sterling no le quedó otro remedio más que lanzarse directamente en la refriega.

- ¿La Sala de Prevuelo del Skull en la Base Aérea les sirve?

Las tres amigas se miraron, considerando silenciosamente la oferta que Max les hacía, y no tardaron en aparecer sonrisas y asentimientos en donde segundos atrás había habido ceños fruncidos y muecas de disgusto.

- Será estupenda - aprobó vivamente Kim. - ¿Puedes arreglarlo, Max?

Sin poder evitar darse aires, Max miró hacia el suelo y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo antes de responder:

- No por nada soy segundo al mando del Escuadrón...

- Ahora que mencionas el escuadrón - intervino Sammie - ¿puedes lograr su apoyo y colaboración en esta tarea?

- ¿De veras tienes dudas? - contestó Max muy divertido... porque conocía de sobra la reacción del Skull ante el cumpleaños de su líder de escuadrón.

- Muy bien, eso soluciona muchas cosas - concluyó Vanessa, dejando la frase inconclusa mientras su mente maquinaba caminos a seguir, ahora que tenían un lugar en donde llevar a cabo su operación.

La teniente Leeds continuaba haciendo cálculos en su cabeza y repasando alternativas, abstraída completamente del mundo y sin siquiera darse cuenta de que, mientras pensaba, seis personas la miraban con expectativa, algunos de ellos divertidos y otros inquietos, pero todos por igual aguardando lo que ella diría tras tanto pensar.

Pasaban los segundos y no salía nada de la boca de Vanessa... nada que no fueran gruñidos que, junto al ceño fruncido que tenía y a la manera en que los anteojos le caían sobre el rostro, hacían que la teniente Leeds pareciera un científico loco a punto de lanzar su nuevo plan para conquistar el mundo.

- Entonces... - exclamó Vanessa repentinamente, sobresaltando a más de uno - mañana preparamos todo, lo que significa que esta noche tendremos que hacer las compras de comida y esas cosas...

Poniéndose de pie y adoptando la posición de firme, Miriya proclamó con orgullo y decisión su intención de colaborar con los esfuerzos del Trío.

- ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Vanessa asintió, agradeciendo la oferta de Miriya y dándole silenciosamente la bienvenida al esfuerzo mancomunado del Trío Terrible.

- Yo las ayudo... - ofreció Lisa, pero Vanessa negó con vehemencia.

- No, Lisa, necesitamos que te quedes con Rick.

- Le parecería sospechoso si justo por estos días andas haciendo cosas misteriosas - agregó Sammie, asintiendo a lo que decía su amiga.

Confundida completamente, Lisa trató de articular una respuesta, pero le fue imposible ir más allá de un balbuceante:

- Pero--

Esta vez fue Kim la que no la dejó terminar, guiñando el ojo mientras le decía:

- Además, eres la garantía perfecta de que el Líder Skull ande demasiado atontado por ahí como para notar que estamos planeando algo...

- Muy graciosas - refunfuñó Lisa cruzando los brazos en una pose berrinchuda y ofensiva.

- Aunque podrías dejarnos una lista de las comidas favoritas de Rick - ofreció Vanessa como contrapropuesta. - Eso nos vendría de maravillas.

Aún cuando esperaba que Lisa respondiera de manera entusiasta a la contraoferta, Vanessa se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que Lisa literalmente saltó de alegría en su silla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja... tal y como lo hacía desde el día en que dejó de ser una oficial militar para convertirse en una mujer locamente enamorada.

- ¡Cuenten con eso!

- ¿Perdón, pero qué voy a hacer yo? - interrumpió en ese momento el teniente Shelby, que a cada segundo se preguntaba qué diablos tenía que ver él con todo eso... y esperando que, sea lo que fuere, le diera una muy buena oportunidad para burlarse de Rick en el día de su cumpleaños.

- Teniente Shelby - contestó Sammie - usted se ocupará, entre otras cosas, de la logística y de la preparación del lugar de operaciones.

- O sea que me quieren para que haga de mula y ayude con el decorado - respondió el oficial del Ejército, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Y para que prepare un pequeño video recordatorio - agregó Vanessa, despertando la atención de Shelby y reavivando su entusiasmo. - Algo sencillo, nosotras le pasaremos las fotos, usted las compilará... y cuando llegue el momento, hará la locución y narración del video.

- ¿Hay algún guión? - preguntó Shelby, aparentemente muy contento por la idea.

- Lo dejamos a su improvisación, señor - concluyó Kim... y una vez más, Shelby parecía como niño en cumpleaños.

Con eso resuelto, ya no quedaban más tareas por asignar, y los siete oficiales allí reunidos sabían que ya estaban listos para comenzar con sus misiones. Todos parecían resueltos y decididos, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que tuvieran que enfrentar para lograr el mayor de los éxitos con aquella tarea que se habían autoimpuesto... y paladeándose de lo que prometía ser un resultado épico.

- Señoras y señores - dijo Vanessa a modo de conclusión - hemos sentado las bases para lo que promete ser... el mejor cumpleaños que esta tripulación haya visto.

Kim y Sammie se sumaron con energía a los festejos de su amiga.

Max y Miriya se miraron uno al otro como si estuvieran a punto de salir a derribar cazas enemigos... y lentamente aparecieron en sus rostros sonrisas leves y cargadas de expectativa.

Shelby miraba travieso toda la escena, como si ya estuviera disfrutando por adelantado de lo que sería aquella fiesta.

Y en su silla, una Lisa Hayes conmovida hasta las lágrimas hacía lo imposible por no llorar de felicidad al ver cómo sus amigos, la gente cercana a ella, la gente cercana a Rick, se ponían en marcha no con el fin de pelear una batalla o de enfrentar la muerte... sino para hacer algo tan mundano y cotidiano como organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de un hombre.

El hombre que había llegado a su vida para transformarla por completo... el hombre que había llegado para devolverla a la vida...

Muy a su pesar, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la comandante Hayes.

* * *

Lynn Kyle no era un extraño a las cámaras y a la atención de los medios. La fama y la publicidad eran algo en lo que él se movía como pez en el agua, eran prácticamente su elemento vital... y en el poco tiempo que llevaba su meteórica carrera artística, Kyle había aprendido a dominar el arte sutil de la aparición pública.

Esos conocimientos le eran de extraordinaria utilidad en ese momento, en donde al igual que tantos otros había docenas de cámaras fotográficas y televisivas enfocadas en su figura elegante y bien trajeada.

Pero esta vez, Kyle no comparecía ante los medios desde la tarima de un escenario artístico, en un estadio deportivo o un auditorio. Esta vez, el joven se enfrentaba a las cámaras en el elegante salón de uno de los hoteles más distinguidos de la ciudad de Denver, vestido como siempre con ese traje de curioso color púrpura con el que se había hecho célebre cada vez que aparecía en los conciertos de su prima Minmei.

Detrás de Kyle no estaba su prima entonando alguna canción o los integrantes de la banda con sus instrumentos; sólo aparecía una colección de rostros de póker y trajes de negocios, gente que ninguno de los televidentes de Denver podría haber identificado jamás... pero que curiosamente tenían una gran injerencia en los asuntos que movían a la ciudad.

El centro indiscutido de la atención era Kyle: él había sido el que convocó a aquella curiosa conferencia de prensa en el vestíbulo del hotel sin decirles a los medios el por qué de la misma, y él era el que continuaba llenando los minutos con palabras y palabras que no satisfacían la curiosidad periodística.

- Sé que muchos ustedes se preguntarán por qué alguien que no es de esta ciudad puede pretender algo como esto... sé que muchos pueden preguntarse qué me motiva a dar este paso radical en mi vida.

Por parte de los equipos de noticias, las expresiones no revelaban la creciente impaciencia por saber qué diablos tenía para decir el muchacho... todos ellos eran profesionales que trabajaban para medios de comunicación en donde no cabía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Las palabras de Kyle eran sentidas y agradables, y el muchacho se había ganado una importante cantidad de seguidores en la capital de la Región de Denver-Colorado... pero aún las estrellas tenían que ir al grano.

Y Kyle, para desazón de los periodistas allí presentes, no daba muestras de ir al grano en el corto plazo.

- Hace muy poco tiempo que conozco esta ciudad, y desde entonces no tengo más que palabras de elogio y admiración hacia la buena gente de Denver... palabras que seguramente comparten los miles y miles de refugiados que buscaron amparo en esta ciudad luego de la devastación que provocó la guerra. Al igual que ellos, yo soy un recién llegado... pero en ningún lugar del mundo me he sentido más en mi hogar que entre ustedes, buenos ciudadanos de Denver.

"_Conmovedor, muchacho..._" pensaban algunos de los periodistas más cínicos y desengañados mientras continuaban anotando desganadamente en sus libretas y sosteniendo sus grabadores para captar cada palabra. "_Ahora, ¿qué diablos tienes para decirnos?_"

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Lynn Kyle estaba por cumplir su anhelo.

- Es por esto que me siento profundamente honrado... y es con humildad e infinita gratitud que acepto esta gran oportunidad, y quiero aprovechar para pedirles a ustedes, ciudadanos de Denver, que me permitan ser su voz y su defensor en el Senado de la Tierra Unida - proclamó el joven mientras el auditorio periodístico salía de su letargo con una explosión de murmullos. - Permítanme defender a esta ciudad ante aquellos que no quieren entender que las viejas costumbres han muerto y que es necesario un nuevo renacer para la raza humana... permítanme luchar para que una vez más impere la libertad y la paz en nuestro planeta.

La reacción en cadena había comenzado: ya nada podía detener a Lynn Kyle... y era sólo por un magnífico autocontrol que el muchacho no levantaba el puño en alto.

Los flashes de las cámaras inundaron el lugar hasta casi enceguecer a Kyle y a los demás miembros de su "grupo"... pero eso no detuvo al joven que acababa de sorprender a la ciudad entera al entrar en la carrera para el Senado.

- ¡Permítanme ser no sólo su voz, sino la voz de todos los que queremos un mundo nuevo!

Kyle debió alzar la voz para sobresalir por encima del griterío y las preguntas enardecidas de la prensa.

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

Con eso dicho, y protegido por dos integrantes de su "grupo", el recientemente revelado candidato a senador saludó con la mano y se retiró del vestíbulo por un camino que le evitó acercamientos incómodos de los periodistas hambrientos de noticias... los cuales tuvieron que soportar en silencio (y sonriendo, en el caso de los que venían por los canales de televisión) la retirada abrupta de Lynn Kyle.

No eran sólo las personas comunes y corrientes las que siguieron los avatares de la conferencia de prensa de Kyle a través de la televisión local de Denver. También en las redacciones periodísticas de otros medios de comunicación, la conferencia había sido vista por reporteros, editores y demás integrantes del staff, que esperaban complementar sus propias historias con lo que habían visto a través de las pantallas televisivas.

Uno de esos medios de comunicación era el _Denver Star_, uno de los periódicos más respetados y de mayor tirada de la ciudad de Denver. Como muchos otros medios de la prensa gráfica, el _Star_ todavía trataba de recuperarse de los efectos del ataque Zentraedi; la escasez de papel había forzado a reducir la cantidad de páginas por edición a la mitad, secciones como las de economía y deportes se habían reducido a la casi insignificancia y buena parte de lo que quedaba estaba dedicado a proveer información útil a la ciudadanía: horarios y sitios de distribución de suministros, recomendaciones de seguridad y datos sobre inminentes cortes en los servicios públicos urbanos.

Pero a pesar de eso, los periodistas del _Star_ todavía trataban de mantenerse como un medio informativo, y era por eso que habían estado siguiendo con suma atención la conferencia de prensa de Lynn Kyle. La reacción hasta el momento en la redacción del Star había sido de un escepticismo muy grande respecto de las posibilidades del nuevo candidato... o incluso sobre la seriedad de su lanzamiento político.

Mientras la televisión repetía las imágenes de Kyle anunciando su candidatura, uno de los redactores sonrió despectivamente y murmuró como comentario:

- Otro cordero para el matadero.

- ¡¿Cordero?! - repuso indignada una periodista que había seguido la conferencia con toda su atención. - ¡Este tipo se va a comer crudos a todos!

El primero no se arredró y prosiguió con su ataque a Kyle, revelando sin proponérselo el por qué de su escepticismo.

- A todas... lo único que faltaba, un carilindo que quiere pegar el salto a la política.

La indignación cundió entre las mujeres de la redacción.

- Y aquí llegó el comentario machista de la tarde.

En medio de la creciente discusión entre los miembros del staff del _Denver Star_, una persona permanecía aparentemente ajena a la batahóla, concentrada exclusivamente en estudiar las imágenes de Kyle que continuaban llegando a través de la pantalla televisiva.

Su nombre era Callie Frenkel, y era una de las periodistas más nuevas y jóvenes en el staff del periódico. Había llegado al _Star_ a cuestas de una reputación profesional tan espectacular como los fracasos en su vida sentimental, como lo podían atestiguar dos colegas de su antiguo trabajo, pero al margen de sus estrepitosos desastres románticos, Frenkel tenía a su favor una habilidad de investigadora muy apreciada por sus jefes periodísticos, que ya habían aprendido a ponerla al uso que más les convenía.

Era así que en los últimos meses, Callie Frenkel había puesto en las tapas del Star historias sobre corrupción y malos manejos en la ayuda humanitaria de la ciudad... historias que habían ocasionado más de una "decapitación" entre los integrantes del gobierno local, y que habían hecho del _Star_ uno de los medios más leídos de la tambaleante ciudad de Denver.

Parte de eso se debía a cierta extraña habilidad que tenía Frenkel de lanzarse aparentemente al azar en persecución de algo que le llamaba la atención... podía ser algo inocente que pasara desapercibido, pero para Frenkel podía ser el inicio de algo que la llevaría a una historia periodística de primera. Y gracias a esa habilidad, sus colegas periodistas habían aprendido a dejarla tranquila para que le hiciera caso a su extraño don... y eso significaba perdonarle sus excentricidades.

Lo que había captado la atención de Callie Frenkel acerca de la conferencia de prensa de Kyle era algo que ni ella misma había notado de manera consciente... era todo acerca de la conferencia, una extraña sensación de que algo en ella estaba fuera de lugar al punto de ser totalmente inverosímil.

- ¿No les parece raro? - murmuró Frenkel por primera vez desde que comenzara la conferencia de prensa, a lo que uno de sus colegas masculinos reaccionó con evidente hartazgo.

- Si esta es otra teoría conspirativa...

- No es una teoría conspirativa - se defendió la reportera. - Sólo piénsenlo por un minuto.

El otro periodista se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo a sus socios.

- Si no hay remedio... - murmuró antes de ponerse en una exagerada apariencia de prestarle atención a Frenkel. - Tienes mi entera atención, Callie...

Conteniendo sus impulsos de destripar a su colega, Callie empezó a revelar el hilado de pensamientos que acababa de formarse en su mente.

- Este muchachito llega a la ciudad en una gira de beneficencia, enloquece al público, toma residencia en la ciudad así como así... ¿y de la noche a la mañana se convierte en candidato al Senado?

La periodista señaló con vehemencia a la pantalla... a toda la puesta en escena que se había hecho para anunciar la candidatura de Kyle, al decorado y escenografía, a la ubicación del lugar y lo bien preparado que se veía Kyle en las repeticiones de sus declaraciones... todo mientras su cabeza rebosaba de ideas y de análisis que venían casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Y miren semejante despliegue...

Nada de lo que decía Frenkel parecía convencer a su oponente, que sólo reaccionaba como si los argumentos de su colega no tuvieran sentido alguno.

- Las cosas que hacen en el negocio del espectáculo.

- ¿En un momento como éste? No, querido... a este tipo lo están decorando con mucho dinero... no sé qué les parecerá a ustedes, pero hay algo que no me convence sobre este Lynn Kyle...

Cediendo finalmente al entusiasmo de Frenkel, el otro periodista se dio por vencido, resignándose a que el camino más fácil para salir de esa discusión iba a ser escuchando lo que la joven reportera tenía pensado en lugar de seguir discutiéndole y tratando de minimizar lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿A qué apuntas?

- A que puede haber una muy interesante historia detrás de nuestro nuevo candidato al Senado... - respondió Callie, con la mirada enfocada al rostro fotogénico de Kyle en la pantalla. - De donde salió, quiénes lo están apoyando... quién puede estar convencido de que este forastero va a ser un buen representante de nuestra ciudad...

La sonrisa en los labios de la reportera se volvió enorme y hambrienta, casi tanto como el fulgor en sus ojos color café.

- Creo que tengo trabajo, muchachos.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Capítulo 11 PARTE II

**Renacimiento**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

A continuación, les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 11... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XI: Planes en marcha**

**(Parte II)**

**Viernes 4 de noviembre de 2011**

- Skull Uno, aquí Control Nueva Macross... tiene permiso para aterrizar en la pista 3.

- Gracias, Control - respondió el teniente comandante Rick Hunter mientras hacía los últimos ajustes y correcciones antes de enfilar su caza VF-1S para aterrizar en la pista 3 de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross. - Ajustando velocidad para aterrizaje, cambio.

- Skull Uno, su velocidad es la apropiada - contestó el operador de la torre de control una vez que el radar y los instrumentos de tierra confirmaron que el Skull Uno estaba de acuerdo a los parámetros. - Proceda a descender.

- Enterado...

Con impecables movimientos, y sin salirse ni por un instante de los procedimientos necesarios en esa situación, el comandante Hunter guió a su caza Veritech en un aterrizaje de libro de texto, haciéndolo casi por instinto luego de años de volar... pero sin perder jamás la conciencia de sí mismo ni la cautela indispensable para seguir vivo. Y su VF-1 respondió de manera admirable, siguiendo los comandos de su piloto con precisión milimétrica, moviéndose con gracia luego de tocar tierra para trasponer la distancia que lo separaba del hangar en donde debería ser puesto bajo mantenimiento.

Mientras el VF-1 carreteaba de regreso a su hangar, el teniente comandante Hunter sólo pensaba en lo agotador y extenuante que había sido aquel día... y sobre todo, en la manera en que su cumpleaños había sido arruinado de manera irreparable, tal y como lo habían sido sus últimos dos cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños número 19 lo había pasado comiendo algo con Ben y Max en el Pequeño Dragón Blanco... se suponía que Minmei lo iba a acompañar en la comida, pero el casting para el concurso de Señorita Macross le había quitado todo el tiempo disponible de ese cuatro de noviembre, dejando a un piloto de Veritech solo a pesar de estar con sus amigos, suspirando por una chica que de buenas a primeras parecía haberlo relegado de su vida.

Ni valía la pena mencionar su cumpleaños número 20... ya que el 4 de noviembre de 2010, el entonces primer teniente Rick Hunter debió pasar todo el día en alerta de combate, yendo y viniendo del hangar del _Prometheus_ a la sala de recreación de los pilotos... o despegando como lo hizo en dos oportunidades para encargarse de una patrulla Zentraedi que había pasado demasiado cerca de la fortaleza espacial.

Y su cumpleaños número 21 había sido exactamente igual de anodino que los otros dos... desde las diez de la mañana, Rick había estado liderando un vuelo de cinco cazas del Skull en una misión de patrullaje sobre lo que una vez fuera la provincia canadiense de Manitoba.

Horas y horas de sobrevolar hielo y arena, de recorrer un yermo vacío y despoblado, en donde algunos miserables poblados intentaban subsistir en medio de la inclemencia climática, juntando recursos de entre las ruinas de Winnipeg o alguna otra de las ciudades devastadas por el fuego de Dolza... o incluso tratando de robar recursos de sus vecinos, como lo habían intentado dos pueblos durante el patrullaje, obligando al teniente comandante Rick Hunter a imponer la ley con las armas de su VF-1.

Si alguno de esos saqueadores había esperado comprensión de parte de Hunter, bastó un acercamiento más pronunciado del gunpod del Veritech para que se quitaran esa impresión equivocada.

Podían ser otros saqueadores, podía ser otro lugar... pero Rick Hunter recordaba demasiado bien lo cerca que estuvieron lacras como esas de arrebatarle a la mujer que amaba.

Lisa... como siempre, las emociones tristes y los recuerdos amargos desaparecían de la mente de Rick como nubarrones arrastrados por el viento con sólo pensar en Lisa... y el ceño fruncido de agotamiento de Rick se transformó en una sonrisa tonta y feliz al pensar en la mujer a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y que lo amaba a él, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda... y si alguna duda le quedaba, bastaba recordar lo que había sido la noche anterior y aquella mañana para convencerse del todo.

Realmente Lisa lo había sorprendido; la noche anterior, los dos habían cenado en casa de ella... nada especial, un poco de comida mexicana de un restaurant que acababa de inaugurarse, seguida de una buena noche de película en la que, continuando con el que Rick jocosamente llamaba "festival del terror de los H2", Rick y Lisa se habían dado unos buenos sustos, que invariablemente terminaban con alguno de los dos arrojándose en brazos del otro, buscando en el ser amado un resguardo ante los peligros (siempre exagerados) de las espantosas imágenes que la pantalla les lanzaba.

Y después...

Dios, Rick Hunter honestamente no sabía de donde una mujer pequeña y dulce como Lisa podía sacar tanto fuego... sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de decir algo en su defensa, Lisa lo había puesto contra las cuerdas en el sofá, besándolo con tanta pasión y urgencia que Rick se sintió ebrio de amor... y tal y como debía ser, ante una borrachera de amor sólo cabía llevar las cosas al límite, siendo así que, sin saber cómo lograron hacerlo, Rick y Lisa acabaron en el dormitorio de la comandante Hayes, en aquel lugar especial en donde su amor se había consumado por primera vez, dándose mutuas pruebas de la locura que cada uno sentía por el otro...

Fue un asunto furioso y cargado de energía, fue una noche en la que literalmente se llevaron el uno al otro a las estrellas, sintiendo en carne propia hasta qué punto se amaban, quemándose en un amor que prometía no dejar nada en pie, enloqueciéndose con la tormenta de sensaciones que se provocaban, sintiendo el fuego apasionado que los abrasaba y la dulce miel que gustaban cada vez que sus labios se encontraban en un beso... perdiéndose en el infinito de sus ojos y compitiendo como siempre lo hacían en ver quién era más capaz de hacer sentir al otro que estaban entrando al Paraíso.

Lisa había sido la ganadora indiscutible de aquella noche... simplemente había sido maravillosa, amando al piloto con locura y haciéndole conocer un mundo de placer que era siempre distinto y diferente... encandilándolo con su belleza, haciéndolo suyo con su pasión y derritiéndolo con su ternura...

Saberse el único en conocer la ternura y el fuego de Lisa Hayes era algo abrumador para Rick, quien en más de una oportunidad dejó que corrieran las lágrimas por su rostro al sentir el amor de su mujer en él...

Y las lágrimas rompieron en llanto puro y duro cuando, tras notar que habían pasado las doce de la noche, Lisa comenzó a alternar los entrecortados y urgentes "te amo" que le lanzaba con sentidos y tiernos "feliz cumpleaños, amor"... y las expresiones de amor y buenos deseos se mezclaban con los besos más furiosos y dulces, y acompañaban los movimientos más intensos y enérgicos, y continuaban incluso en el momento en que...

Dios... todavía temblaba de sólo recordarlo.

Claro que Rick había tenido su venganza a la mañana, antes de que ambos partieran a sus respectivos puestos de servicio... y esta vez fue la propia comandante Hayes quien conoció en carne propia hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar el Líder Skull por hacer feliz a su dama, o con qué cariño y ternura él la trataba, o cuán enloquecido estaba él con ella... y fue el turno de Lisa de andar por la vida con una cara de tonta alegría...

Él lo sabía bien, porque era exactamente la misma cara que había estado llevando... y con la euforia que sentía Rick, poco le faltó para pedir que lo exceptuaran del vuelo por no estar en "estado de sobriedad".

El vuelo se ocupó de quitarle la euforia, pero aún le quedaba algo de alegría y expectativa por ese día, ya que se ocuparía de hacer una cena privada con Lisa que la dejaría sin aliento... estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el primer cumpleaños de él que pasaban juntos fuera algo inolvidable... al menos, hasta que Rick organizara el cumpleaños siguiente de Lisa.

3 de marzo, esa fecha no se le borraba de la cabeza.

Pero aún faltaban muchas cosas antes de que Rick pudiera cantar victoria e ir con su mujer a festejar; el informe de resultado del vuelo no se escribía sólo, y aún si lo hiciera, tampoco se presentaba sólo ante el comandante de la base ni se elevaba sólo a las autoridades militares.

Resultado: otra hora desperdiciada en el edificio principal de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross en ponerse decente para presentar su reporte tal y como lo exigía la sacrosanta burocracia militar... todo con tal de tener contento al dios Moloch que el Cuartel General mantenía con una estricta dieta de reportes.

Por fortuna, eso había quedado atrás, y mientras Rick caminaba por el tarmac de la Base Aérea, sintiendo en su rostro el frío incipiente de aquella tarde de otoño boreal, todo lo que podía pensar era en Lisa...

... y fue entonces que sin pensarlo, Rick se encontró en uno de los hangares, observando al equipo de técnicos de mantenimiento que en ese momento se ocupaban de su preciado Skull Uno, yendo y viniendo con herramientas y repuestos para poner al costoso VF-1S en perfecto estado operativo.

Los pilotos podrán ser importantes, pero nunca más que los técnicos de mantenimiento.

- Argh, qué día... - gruñó Rick con inesperado malhumor al pasar junto al jefe de los técnicos que atendían al Skull Uno.

- ¿Muy malo, señor? - le respondió con cortesía el sargento jefe Johann Schmidt.

- Ni se imagina, jefe - replicó Rick, mirando un segundo al crepúsculo que se veía en la entrada del hangar. - A veces no entiendo para qué diablos nos mandan a patrullar el desierto.

El sargento Schmidt sólo se encogió de hombros, como si se tratara de algo que no valía la pena preguntarse, para luego tomar una de sus herramientas y aprestarla para el mantenimiento.

- Uno nunca sabe lo que va a encontrar, señor.

- ¿Más que arena, cráteres y devastación? - devolvió Rick con un triste sarcasmo.

- Buen punto, señor.

- Quisiera estar equivocado - contestó el Líder Skull, permitiéndose un segundo para acariciar el fuselaje de su compañero de mil batallas... y regresando a la realidad cuando vio al sargento Schmidt abriendo una tapa de inspección. - No lo molesto más, jefe.

- No se preocupe, señor, se lo dejaremos nuevo como siempre... - le aseguró Schmidt con optimismo, y tras unos segundos de ver cómo Rick emprendía su camino hacia donde fuera que estuviera yendo, el sargento Schmidt llamó al teniente comandante Hunter, como si hubiera recordado algo que inexplicablemente se le había pasado. - ¡Ah, señor, disculpe!

- ¿Qué pasa? - contestó Rick, volviéndose para ver mejor al sargento.

- El teniente Sterling dejó un mensaje para usted.

- ¿Qué dice?

Schmidt hizo un gesto de estar tratando de recordar algo que insistía en querer irse de su cabeza, y tras algunos instantes de pensarlo bien, ametralló una respuesta al Líder Skull.

- Dijo algo de que tiene que hablar sobre los nuevos pilotos y su rendimiento en los vuelos de práctica de hoy...

- ¡Ah, cierto! - rió Rick, recordando repentinamente lo que su mejor amigo había estado haciendo mientras él se deprimía en Manitoba y cazaba saqueadores. - ¿Dijo en donde iba a estar?

- Creo que en la Sala de Prevuelo, señor.

- Entonces iré de inmediato - respondió Rick, aprestándose a ir a hablar con Max. - ¡¡Muchas gracias, jefe!!

- No tiene nada que agradecer, señor...

Una vez que Rick desapareció por una de las puertas, el rostro del sargento Schmidt se vio iluminado por una sonrisa cómplice que siguió allí aún después de regresar al trabajo... repitiendo antes de ocuparse de una de las tapas de inspección:

- O al menos, no me lo tiene que agradecer a mí...

Por suerte para el sargento Schmidt, Rick ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

* * *

Mientras Rick terminaba de hablar con el sargento Schmidt, dos jóvenes pilotos de combate corrían como alma que llevaba el diablo para escaparse de su líder de escuadrón.

Desde que habían sido incluidos junto con el resto del Skull en la conspiración armada por el Trío Terrible, los tenientes John Hollis y Karin Birkeland habían estado pasando todo el tiempo reportando los movimientos del comandante Hunter mientras estuviera en la Base Aérea... alertando a los que trabajaban en la sorpresa ante cualquier acción inusual o sospecha del Líder Skull.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no había insumido ningún problema. Sólo que en ese momento y de acuerdo a lo que Rick les había ordenado luego del vuelo, los dos pilotos tenían que estar ocupándose de un asunto administrativo normal... y no espiándolo en el hangar de la base.

Era por eso que John y Karin habían corrido despavoridos después de que creyeran que Rick había notado su presencia... y en su afán por huir del comandante Hunter, ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta llegar a la otra punta del corredor, doblando en el primer cruce que podían para ocultarse de su líder de escuadrón.

Tanta corrida los había dejado completamente exhaustos, y debieron pasar algunos segundos antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera aliento suficiente para hablar de corrido.

- ¡Dios! - exclamó la teniente Birkeland, aprovechando la ocasión para quitarse del rostro un mechón de cabello rubio que le había caído allí durante la corrida, mientras John trataba de calmar sus miedos.

- ¿Crees que nos haya visto?

Para contestar la pregunta, Karin se asomó para ver a través del pasillo qué era lo que estaba haciendo Rick, cuidando de permanecer lo más oculta posible.

- No... Schmidt debe haberlo tenido ocupado... o se fue por otro corredor.

- Gracias al Cielo por eso - suspiró aliviado John mientras se recostaba contra la pared y se daba el lujo de un respiro. - Cuando todo esto termine, voy a ir al bar más cercano y voy a tomarme una cerveza que hará historia...

- Amén a eso... - replicó Karin, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su compañero de crímenes para después decir como si nada. - Te acompaño.

La sorpresa de John Hollis fue inmensa, y quedó en evidencia tanto en su rostro como en el tono con el que dijo lo único que pudo salir de su boca en ese momento.

- ¿Eh?

- A tomar la cerveza.

Para John, el mundo tomó un inusual giro en ese instante, y su primera e inicial defensa fue cerrar los ojos, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible

En su sorpresa e incredulidad, el tercer teniente John Hollis consideró muy posible la hipótesis de que se hallara en un sueño, uno como tantos otros que había tenido durante los últimos meses. El teniente Hollis sabía, estaba totalmente seguro de ello, que cuando abriera los ojos estaría despierto y transpirando en su habitación tras un sueño tan bueno que la realidad le parecería un castigo... sabía que lo que acababa de escuchar no era más que una mala pasada de su imaginación... lo sabía como pocas cosas en el mundo.

Fue entonces que Hollis abrió los ojos... y lo que vio lo forzó a reevaluar lo que sabía y lo que creía saber.

Todavía estaba en el corredor de la Base Aérea, escondiéndose del comandante Hunter... y Karin todavía estaba junto a él, mirándolo con una cara entre curiosa y extrañada, como si acabara de pasar por mucha preocupación acerca de su amigo.

Por suerte para John, su amiga no pareció siquiera darle mayor importancia a lo que él hacía, sino que permanecía sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien, para después decirle simplemente:

- Cuando todo esto termine... al bar de O'Neill... ¿te parece bien?

- P-- por supuesto... - balbuceó el piloto en cuanto pudo juntar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Entonces... está arreglado.

Afortunadamente para John Hollis, las palabras que ella usó para terminar no fueron "es una cita"... porque de lo contrario, hubiera pasado el resto de aquel día en un estado de embriaguez peor que el que ya le había provocado aquella sorpresa.

De cualquier manera, con lo que ya había pasado le costó mucho a Hollis pensar coherentemente por las siguientes horas.

* * *

En cuanto al Líder Skull, no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la puerta de la Sala de Prevuelo reservada a su escuadrón, y mientras abría la puerta, incontables maldiciones cruzaban por su cabeza de sólo pensar que su día aún no terminaba... y lo único que anhelaba era que Max no estuviera dispuesto a devorarse lo que le quedaba de la tarde en un listado inacabable de las falencias y errores cometidos por los pilotos novatos.

Aunque, claro, podía entenderlo: las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no estaban en condiciones de darles a todos los pilotos prospectivos una instrucción extensiva como antes de la guerra, debiendo conformarse con un curso acelerado de vuelo básico para luego transferir a los pilotos a una unidad de vuelo intermedio... y entonces eran enviados a foguearse en los VF-1D biplazas de los distintos escuadrones de combate, completando allí su instrucción de vuelo. Muchos de esos muchachos llegaban con sólo lo elemental, y tratar de inculcarle conocimientos más avanzados era algo que ciertamente volvía locos a pilotos como él, o Max o Miriya, pero bueno... esa era la vida militar...

- ¿Max? - preguntó Rick sin siquiera abrir del todo la puerta.

Ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Estás aquí?

La sala estaba totalmente a oscuras; no podía verse absolutamente nada en medio de la negrura, y Rick sólo podía esperar no tropezarse con algo. Era extraño, no podía ser que las luces estuvieran apagadas en una base militar.

- Diablos, las luces...

Tanteando en la oscuridad, Rick recorrió la pared en la que estaba empotrada la puerta de entrada, buscando afanosamente los interruptores de luz del lugar, y luego de una frustrante búsqueda a ciegas, sus dedos torpes encontraron el switch, sin perder un sólo segundo en encenderlo.

Así estaba mejor, y en cuanto los ojos de Rick se acostumbraron a la luz, el piloto volteó para buscar a su amigo y segundo al mando:

- ¿Max, donde diablos est--?

Las palabras murieron en la boca del teniente comandante Rick Hunter; en su lugar, sólo había un gesto de estupefacción e incredulidad, uno que se le hacía muy gracioso a las treinta personas que la luz había revelado... treinta personas que sonreían de felicidad y gritaban:

- ¡¡SORPRESA!!

Y detrás de esas personas, había un enorme letrero colgado de la pared y adornado con toscas calaveras y tibias del Skull, que rezaba: "_VEINTIÚN AÑOS, ¿QUIÉN LO HUBIERA CREÍDO?_", y más abajo, otro letrero, escrito con caligrafía de mujer, decía: "_¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RICK!!_"

- ¡¿Pero--?! - balbuceó Rick en estado de shock, recorriendo con la vista a aquellas personas y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a gente familiar.

Estaban Kim, Vanessa y Sammie, canturreando y riendo como chiquillas; estaba Claudia, que alternaba una mirada de felicidad hacia el hermanito menor de su difunto amor con una fulminante mirada de reprobación hacia el Trío; estaba el teniente Shelby, junto a otros dos o tres oficiales del Ejército, evidentemente arrastrados a la fiesta para no dejar sólo a Dan en medio de una horda de pilotos, y estaban sus muchachos del Skull, que improvisaban un desafinado y ronco canto, guiados por la batuta invisible de Maximilian Sterling:

- ¡¡Felices veintiuno, jefe!! - concluyó Max una vez que el Skull terminara su lastimera interpretación del "_Cumpleaños Feliz_".

Un Rick Hunter atónito más allá de lo posible permanecía congelado junto al switch de luz, mirando incrédulo el despliegue que sus amigos y camaradas habían montado para celebrar sorpresivamente su cumpleaños... y observando a su mejor amigo como si fuera una especie de Roy redivivo...

- ¡¿Max?!

Por toda respuesta, Max guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo y líder de escuadrón, antes de voltear para liderar al Coro Desafinado del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull" en un bis de su éxito "_Feliz Cumpleaños_"... a lo que las mujeres presentes -muchas de ellas amigas de Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, entre las que se contaban las integrantes del Trío Menos Malo- respondieron con sonoras protestas y exageradas poses de estar agonizando y sufriendo a causa del terrible canto de los pilotos.

Y de los labios de Rick sólo manaban sílabas descoordinadas, que reflejaban adecuadamente el estado mental de un piloto de combate solitario que jamás en su vida hubiera creído importarle a alguien lo suficiente como para que se molestaran en hacer semejante operación para celebrar su cumpleaños... haciéndolo sentir feliz de celebrar su día por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo...

- Rick, entiendo que estés sorprendido por lo que preparamos, esa era la intención - dijo Miriya, extrañada por la aparente incapacidad de comunicarse de su líder de escuadrón - pero sería más apropiado si no te limitaras a monosílabos para hablar...

- ¡¿Pero cómo...?! - balbuceó Rick, mirando de un lugar a otro con ojos agrandados y brillantes por la sorpresa. - ¡¿Quién...?!

La respuesta a la pregunta que Rick Hunter nunca hizo llegó por arte de magia, y a la par de un silencio repentino, Rick se estremeció de cariño al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, apretándolo fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, pasando sus manos por delante de él como si quisieran recorrer sus pectorales disimulados por el uniforme... y dándole un tierno beso en el cuello antes de girarlo para que los dos pudieran enfrentarse y mirarse a los ojos...

Y Rick se encontró con unos ojos verdes que destilaban cariño y amor... y la sonrisa más radiante de su mundo... y una dulce voz que le susurraba casi al oído:

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor...

Y a esas palabras, como si fueran una reacción inevitable, las siguió un beso largo y apasionado entre los dos, un beso que no se detuvo por consideraciones de estar dando un espectáculo frente a algunas docenas de personas... y esas personas sólo aplaudieron a rabiar aquel beso; los hombres deseando estar en el lugar de Rick, y las mujeres envidiando profundamente a la ex-Reina del Hielo Hayes...

Al separarse, los dos se perdieron en la mirada tierna y enamorada del otro.

- ¿Pensaste que iba a dejarte escapar así nomás en tu cumpleaños, amor? - le preguntó Lisa con un tono de falso reproche, guiñándole el ojo a su piloto para que no le quedara duda de que esa frase iba en broma.

Rick no estaba en condiciones de pensar si lo que Lisa le decía era un reproche o una broma... estaba demasiado ocupado en maravillarse de lo que habían preparado para él, de sorprenderse por el cariño de sus amigos y los esfuerzos que se habían tomado para darle esa maravillosa sorpresa... y demasiado ocupado enamorándose aún más de la joven mujer que le sonreía y lo miraba como si no hubiera ninguna otra cosa en el mundo...

La mujer que le había cambiado la vida en todos los sentidos posibles.

- ¡¿Lisa?! - balbuceó una vez más Rick, sonriéndole a su comandante consentida una media sonrisa que iba entre la inocencia y la incredulidad. - ¡¿Tú hiciste todo esto?!

- ¡¡HEY!! - protestaron a coro las integrantes del Trío Terrible, fulminando con la mirada al agasajado de la noche.

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! - se sumó el teniente Shelby a la protesta, listo para lanzarse con artillería verbal sobre Rick.

- Puedes agradecérselo al Trío, amor - le explicó Lisa dulcemente, besándolo en la mejilla mientras le movía la cabeza hasta que quedara mirando a Kim, Sammie y Vanessa. - Ellas organizaron toda esta locura.

Ahora el Trío destilaba orgullo, y mientras Sammie hacía la venia en dirección a Rick y recibía un coscorrón bromista de parte de Kim, Vanessa explicó al comandante Hunter el motivo de su participación.

- Sólo porque tu comandante Hayes quería que tu cumpleaños fuera inolvidable... así que recurrió a las expertas.

Pero ya Rick no prestaba atención, lo que decía Vanessa bien pudo haberle entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, ya que no daba crédito de lo que veía, no podía creer que estuvieran dándole una fiesta sorpresa, no podía entender cómo sus amigos, que estaban sobrecargados de trabajo, habían podido tomarse el tiempo necesario para prepararle una gran fiesta... se sentía tremendamente feliz, y por un breve instante se remontó a aquellos tiempos no tan lejanos de su tierna infancia, cuando sus padres aún vivían y le preparaban fiestas de cumpleaños...

... y entonces descubrió que tenía una nueva familia, una con la que había forjado lazos más fuertes y profundos que los de la sangre... y que las personas que estaban allí compartiendo ese momento con él eran sus hermanos.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, en su nueva familia había una persona que era para él su vida misma, la razón por la que se levantaba y seguía adelante... la mujer de su vida.

- Lisa... - murmuró Rick en un tono tan bajo que la comandante Hayes debió acercarse para tratar de escuchar mejor.

- ¿Sí?

En lugar de hacer una pregunta o comentario, Rick Hunter tan sólo lanzó sus brazos hasta rodear a Lisa por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y apretándola contra él, mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación, encontrándolos más que dispuestos y deseosos de recibir a los suyos en un beso tormentoso y apasionado... y mientras las manos de Rick recorrían la espalda de su novia, logrando con la fuerza de su beso que Lisa se arqueara hacia atrás, la acosada comandante Hayes resolvió que la presencia de otras treinta personas en ese lugar era algo que podía llegar a importarle bien poco.

Lo único que le importaba era sentir el azote urgente y deseoso de los labios y la lengua de Rick, o dejarse sostener por sus manos porque de lo contrario caería inconsciente al suelo... o tratar de descifrar en el beso de Rick hasta qué punto él quería demostrarle amor y agradecimiento por ese gesto... y a juzgar por la pasión desbocada que Rick le estaba dando al beso, su piloto no se cansaba de amarla o de agradecerla...

Y era afortunado que fuera él quien hubiera tomado la iniciativa, porque de lo contrario ella se hubiera lanzado sobre su piloto hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Los demás invitados a la fiesta, que hasta entonces habían quedado como el proverbial convidado de piedra, tuvieron una única reacción colectiva ante la escena descaradamente romántica que se desarrollaba frente a ellos:

- ¡¡AWWWWWWWWW!!

Ya separados de su beso, y retornados a algo parecido a una pose digna, Rick y Lisa se aprestaron a comer algo de lo que el Trío había comprado... especialmente al notar que los invitados ya se estaban abalanzando sobre la comida. Había de todo para elegir: papas fritas, sandwiches y demás platillos para comer, acompañados por un buen surtido de Petite Cola y otras bebidas no alcohólicas... aunque por lo que Rick podía notar, alguien se las había arreglado para traer un par de botellas de cerveza al evento.

Los comensales estaban charlando entre ellos, hablando sobre temas de la vida militar o sobre las peripecias personales de cada uno, dando como resultado un clima muy ameno y relajado que indicaba que la fiesta era un éxito que iba más allá de las previsiones más delirantes del Trío Terrible.

Y mientras el Trío intentaba poner en práctica sus malas artes con los colegas del Ejército que había traído el teniente Shelby, a la vez que Claudia conversaba animadamente con Max y Miriya sobre temas variados, Rick no podía dejar de admirarlo todo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una expresión que era literalmente la de un niño en su cumpleaños.

Hasta que sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por un súbito escalofrío, provocado por la manera tierna y suave con la que Lisa tomó su mano en la suya, procurando mantener la escenita oculta debajo de la mesa donde estaban los platos.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó ella en voz baja, hablándole casi al oído.

- Es... es... - balbuceó el piloto, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, y demasiado emocionado como para pensar algo coherente.

- ¿Es qué cosa, amor?

Por fin, tras minutos de perdurable estupefacción y euforia, Rick Hunter encontró las palabras que había estado buscando desde el momento en que puso pie en la Sala de Prevuelo... y cuando las tuvo finalmente claras, miró tiernamente a su novia, tomándola suavemente por los hombros e inclinándose para susurrarle al oído...

- Es maravilloso... como tú... - y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al notar que la piel de Lisa temblaba al sonido de sus palabras... sin imaginarse el escalofrío que le estaba haciendo correr a Lisa por todo el cuerpo...

- Aw...

Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír... embelesado como estaba con la ternura de su novia, y conmovido hasta lo indecible por el gesto que ella y sus amigos habían tenido para con él, no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer excepto abrazarla y darle todos los besitos que pudiera en los labios, dejando escapar risas leves mientras lo hacía... y sintiendo cómo se estremecía de sólo notar que Lisa estaba junto a él.

- Te diré una sola cosa, amor... - le susurró Lisa, poniéndose en puntas de pie para llegar al oído de su piloto.

El corazón de Rick Hunter prácticamente se detuvo mientras escuchaba el suave aliento de la voz de Lisa, hablándole directo al oído... y llegándole al alma.

- Lo mereces.

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera agradecerle a Lisa una vez más -y de igual manera que las anteriores, suponiendo que Lisa Hayes no iba precisamente a quejarse o a protestar porque él repitiera el agradecimiento- el chirrido de un micrófono desafinado taladró sus oídos, y los del resto de la concurrencia.

Volviéndose para ver (y quizás castigar) al que había encendido el micrófono, Rick se encontró con Max y Dan Shelby de pie en la tarima normalmente usada para impartir las instrucciones de vuelo antes de las misiones, trabajando con el micrófono, mientras Vanessa se ocupaba de poner la enorme pantalla de la sala en condiciones de funcionar... sea lo que sea que ella tuviera en mente.

En cuanto el micrófono quedó bien afinado, Max llamó la atención de la concurrencia con un leve carraspeo, poniéndose en una pose muy ceremonial que Shelby rápidamente imitó.

- Muy bien, damas y caballeros, como parte de las celebraciones, mi colega y yo queríamos mostrarles un pequeño testimonial que hemos armado sobre la vida del agasajado de la noche, al que acompañaremos con palabras alusivas, así que si son tan amables de prestar atención a la cinta... - comenzó Max, dirigiéndose a la concurrencia. - Corra la cinta.

La luz se hizo progresivamente más tenue hasta sumir a la Sala de Prevuelo en una oscuridad muy conveniente para la proyección de la película. Los primeros segundos de la proyección eran una clásica cuenta regresiva de cine, tomada de lo que parecía ser una película de clase B de la década de 1950... que al llegar a cero desembocaron en una fotografía de archivo militar muy desfavorable del Líder Skull, en la que aparecía con cara de aterrado.

- Conozcan a Richard Andrew Hunter - anunció Max en tono triunfal.

- El tipo al que le estamos festejando, por si no lo saben - acotó Shelby sin pedir permiso.

- Nuestro festejado nació en un lugar de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, en el Medio Oeste de lo que alguna vez fueran los Estados Unidos, el cuatro de noviembre de 1990, en el seno de un matrimonio formado por Mitchell Hunter y Amanda Darby-Hunter - prosiguió Max, dándole al relato un tono épico y burlón a la vez.

- Sus padres, valga la aclaración - intervino una vez más el teniente Shelby.

La pantalla fue ocupada ahora por la imagen de un biplano en medio de una compleja maniobra acrobática... y una flecha crudamente dibujada en la imagen apuntaba a la cabina del biplano, rotulada como "Hunter".

- Desde muy temprana edad y quizás atraído por la figura de un padre que fue piloto de combate durante la Guerra de Vietnam y que dedicó el resto de su vida al vuelo deportivo, nuestro héroe comenzó a hacer sus primeras armas en el arte de volar a la tierna edad de siete años.

Tomando el micrófono de las manos de Max, Shelby procedió a hacer su acotación correspondiente.

- Lo que nos lleva a preguntar quién pudo ser tan irresponsable para darle un avión a Rick Hunter... y no sólo a los siete años.

Mientras Max recuperaba el micrófono de las garras del oficial del Ejército, apareció en la pantalla una foto de Roy Fokker, ataviado con su traje de vuelo y con el casco bajo el brazo, sonriendo con su característica arrogancia a la persona que le estaba tomando la fotografía.

- No nos olvidemos aquí de su hermano adoptivo, Roy Fokker... hijo de un camarada de Mitchell Hunter fallecido en cumplimiento de su deber, quien junto a Mitchell condujeron a nuestro piloto durante sus años formativos.

El ánimo festivo del lugar se tranquilizó, súbitamente trocado en un minuto silencioso de recuerdo, y mientras los ojos de Claudia dejaban escapar lágrimas de tristeza, Rick hizo un espontáneo saludo militar en memoria de su hermano mayor, mentor y oficial comandante.

Dando suficiente tiempo para que todos pudieran darle sus respetos a la memoria de Roy Fokker, Max retomó la narración, a la vez que otra foto de un biplano acrobático aparecía en la pantalla.

- Tras sus años en el Circo del Aire de su padre...

-... en donde él hacía de payaso... - intervino Shelby, poniendo cara de inocente.

-... Rick Hunter se labró una impresionante serie de títulos y galardones de vuelo amateur, hasta totalizar cuatro victorias consecutivas--

- ¡¡CINCO!! - bramó sin necesidad de micrófono un Rick Hunter mortalmente ofendido por la omisión, interrumpiendo a Max y provocándole un descalabro pasajero del que no tardó en recuperarse con la mejor dignidad.

- Corrección aceptada, cinco victorias consecutivas en el Campeonato Mundial de Vuelo Amateur, montado en su fiel jet acrobático Mockingbird, al cual podemos ver en esta fotografía tomada durante el Campeonato Mundial del año 2007, celebrado en la ciudad de Edimburgo.

- Impresionante, Hunter... - dijo Shelby con genuina admiración... siendo quizás la primera vez en su vida que le reconocía algo a un piloto de Veritech.

- Hasta que llegamos al 9 de febrero de 2009, cuando respondiendo a una invitación del entonces teniente comandante Roy Fokker, nuestro héroe llega a un punto dejado de la mano de Dios en el Pacífico del Sur, para asistir al despegue del SDF-1 - relató Max en cuanto apareció en la película una fotografía de Isla Macross antes de la guerra.

- Y como Hunter no puede ir por la vida sin crear algún desastre, trajo a sus amiguitos - completó Shelby a la vez que la pantalla mostraba una formación de battlepods en las calles de la Ciudad Macross original.

- Pero eso no es lo más importante, ¿no es cierto, primer teniente Shelby? - preguntó Max en un tono demasiado formal.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, primer teniente Sterling - concedió Shelby de manera ampulosa, señalando con el pulgar a la enorme pantalla. - Digamos que ese día, Hunter tuvo la infinita desgracia de cruzar espadas con alguien a quien convenía dejar en paz... alguien que ya te mira mal si haces la venia con la mano equivocada...

Y en la pantalla apareció un momento inmortalizado a través de las fotografías de dos personas, puestas lado a lado en un montaje; una de ellas mostraba a un joven piloto, casi adolescente, que señalaba con un dedo bastante maleducado a algo que estaba cerca del punto de vista de quien estuviera observando la fotografía... y en la otra mitad de la pantalla, extraída de las cámaras de seguridad del puente, se observaba a una Lisa Hayes estupefacta y furiosa, como si le acabaran de decir algo particularmente desagradable...

- Así que imaginen la reacción de dicha persona cuando nuestro imprudente piloto se refiere a ella como... - Max se detuvo, como si lo hubiera aquejado una repentina amnesia, y tras luchar teatralmente para recordar lo que debía decir, se volvió hacia donde estaba el Trío. - Señoritas, se me olvidó el término, así que, si ustedes que presenciaron el momento son tan amables...

- ¡¡COMADREJA PARLANCHINA!! - gritaron a pulmón las tres jóvenes, despertando la risa estruendosa de todos los invitados a la fiesta... y el rubor furioso de una comandante Hayes que se veía más pequeña que de costumbre junto a un piloto que hacía lo imposible por no sumarse a la risa.

- ¡¿Comadreja?! - protestó Lisa con una mirada que prometía incendiar al piloto que la acompañaba, y ante la cual el susodicho piloto sólo podía aparentar una inocencia que no tenía.

Después de sonreír unos segundos ante la visión tierna de Lisa y Rick, Max prosiguió con la narración del video... en el que todavía aparecía el rostro furioso de Lisa Hayes, prometiendo fuego, muerte y destrucción a quien fuera que la estuviera ofendiendo.

- Por supuesto, nuestro piloto creyó que se había salvado de su castigo...

- Iluso - remarcó Shelby.

- Hasta que tuvo la peregrina idea de sumarse a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y poner sus talentos al servicio del cuerpo de pilotos de Veritech... - prosiguió Max con la historia, mirando luego de reojo a su co-estelar antes de advertirle: - Teniente Shelby, cierre la boca.

- Boca cerrada, teniente Sterling - respondió sin dudarlo el oficial del Ejército.

En la pantalla aparecían ahora imágenes de combates varios de la guerra contra los Zentraedi, tomadas durante infinidad de batallas libradas por el SDF-1 y sus pilotos de combate.

- Convertido en piloto de combate, nuestro héroe se enfrenta en el conflicto más brutal y sangriento que la humanidad haya conocido jamás, una contienda sorda y despiadada, que se libraba sin cuartel ni piedad...

La pantalla cambió de imagen, mostrando ahora a un par de boxeadores, sobre los cuales un hábil y artero editor fotográfico había sobreimpuesto los rostros furiosos de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes...

- ... y todo mientras el resto de nosotros peleábamos contra los Zentraedi - concluyó Shelby, dándole una falsa mirada de reproche a dos jóvenes oficiales que no tenían otra opción más que sumarse a la carcajada colectiva.

- Nuestro héroe avanzó en la carrera militar, ascendiendo rápidamente de cabo a sargento, luego de sargento a tercer teniente por rescatar a una damisela en desgracia en cierta base marciana...

Acto seguido, apareció en la pantalla una foto de Lisa Hayes en traje de vuelo y sostenida por la mano de un VF-1J blanco en modalidad Guardián.

- ¡Sterling! - protestó Lisa en medio de sus incontenibles carcajadas.

- De tercer teniente a segundo teniente tras encontrar la manera de escapar de un crucero de placer que no era como lo pintaban en los anuncios...

Una foto de Rick Hunter con la mano en el hombro de Lisa Hayes mientras los dos descendían de un battlepod rodeado por cazas Veritech en modo Battloid, y dentro del battlepod aún estaban Max Sterling y Ben Dixon, mirando a los VF-1 como si fuera la primera vez que los veían.

- De segundo teniente a primer teniente y Comandante del Grupo Aéreo por méritos excepcionales en combate.

Prudentemente, Max se abstuvo de mencionar la causa específica del ascenso de Rick y cómo llegó a ocupar el cargo de Comandante del Grupo Aéreo... todos en esa sala sabían exactamente lo que había pasado.

Fue Shelby esta vez quien se hizo cargo de la narración, mientras la pantalla mostraba imágenes de la batalla contra las fuerzas de Dolza... el último y más monstruoso combate de la Guerra Robotech... para luego mostrar la última fotografía oficial de Rick Hunter, esta vez con un aspecto más militar y formal, y con un uniforme blanco en cuyo cuello relucían las dos barras doradas de un teniente comandante.

- Hasta que finalmente lo promovieron a teniente comandante... pero eso no fue lo mejor que le ocurrió en la vida, ¿no es cierto, Max?

- Tienes toda la razón, Dan - coincidió Max, mirando sonriente a dos jóvenes oficiales que sonreían tomados de la mano. - Lo mejor que ocurrió en la vida de nuestro piloto es la mujer que lo acompaña, y como mejor amigo del susodicho, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que los dos hacen una de las parejas más felices y enamoradas que haya visto en mi vida.

Rick y Lisa se sonrojaron, sintiendo las miradas de todas las personas y el aliento de todos sus amigos... de su familia... y por instinto los dos se estrecharon en un abrazo fuerte, rematado por un imprevisto y sonoro beso en la mejilla de Rick a cargo de la comandante Hayes... un beso que bastó para que el joven piloto quedara en la órbita planetaria.

- ¡Felicitaciones, muchachos! - exclamó Shelby, levantando el pulgar en dirección de Rick y Lisa - ¡Que vengan tiempos mejores!

Respondiendo tanto a los buenos augurios de Dan Shelby como al beso que Lisa le plantó segundos atrás, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter tomó del talle a su novia y le dio un beso tan intempestivo como apasionado, un beso que le quitó el aliento a la comandante Hayes... y que le arrancó incluso algunos gruñiditos de placer que erizaron la piel de Rick Hunter, además de provocarle unas ganas aún mayores de hacer que ese beso fuera el comienzo de algo...

- Y ahora, señoras y señores, no los molestamos más con este video... - anunció Shelby en tono festivo - ¡porque llegó el momento de soplar las velas!

- Dan, ¡qué mala educación! - lo reprendió Max sin darle advertencia alguna.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque primero vienen los regalos - le explicó el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull antes de dirigirse a su superior inmediato. - Teniente comandante Hunter, favor de subirse al estrado.

Los dos oradores dejaron la tarima, revelando una mesa en la que el Trío se había ocupado de colocar una enorme torta de chocolate y crema con 21 velas... junto a la que había varias cajas envueltas, que indudablemente eran los regalos que Rick recibiría por su cumpleaños, o al menos eso creía él que eran...

En medio de los aplausos de la concurrencia, Rick estaba por cumplir el pedido de Max cuando notó que alguien le impedía hacerlo... ya que lo estaba sujetando firmemente de la mano, y en cuanto Rick giró para ver de quién se trataba, una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios al notar que era Lisa, que le hacía señas de querer decirle algo en secreto y de manera discreta...

- Todavía tengo algunos regalos para ti, piloto - susurró la comandante Hayes al oído de Rick - pero no aquí, así que si puedes aguardar un poco más...

Moviéndose para hablar al oído de Lisa, y aprovechando la ocasión para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia, Rick sonrió antes de decir:

- En mi casa cuando todo esto termine, comandante Hayes... y prepárese.

La respuesta de Lisa por poco detiene el corazón de Rick.

- Estoy preparándome... desde la mañana, piloto - dijo Lisa en tono sugerente. - Ahora ve a soplar tus velitas, amor...

* * *

La puerta de la "cajita de fósforos" del teniente comandante Rick Hunter se cerró con fuerza y violencia, tanto por el portazo que el dueño de casa le había pegado como por la manera en que el susodicho cayó sobre ella, envuelto en un abrazo firme y estrecho con una joven mujer a la que besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No había forma de culpar a ninguno de los dos, ya que era lo único en lo que habían pensado desde que se encontraron aquella tarde en la fiesta sorpresa, allá en la Sala de Prevuelo del Skull en la Base Aérea... y una de las cosas que garantizaban que Rick y Lisa terminaran envueltos en una tormenta de pasión como aquella en la que estaban, era el tener que contenerse de haberlo hecho antes sólo porque hubiera docenas de personas a las que pudiera resultarles incómodo.

Sin ser hedonistas o exhibicionistas, había momentos en los que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes no podían hacer sino maldecir el recato y el decoro que se les exigía como miembros de la sociedad.

Por suerte, ya estaban en un ambiente más privado e íntimo, y mientras Rick lanzaba una vez más su ataque contra los labios suaves y bien dispuestos de Lisa, en algún lugar de su mente consciente que permanecía sin entregarse a la locura decidió que aquella noche no iba a darle ni el menor respiro.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo; de sólo pensar en que aquella mujer joven, hermosa y dulce lo amaba como lo hacía, y de sólo saber que ella había estado detrás de la maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños que acababan de hacer en su honor -con la invaluable ayuda de sus amigos... de su familia-, el corazón de Rick saltaba de emoción, latiendo al compás de los besos que prodigaba en su novia, y estremeciéndose con las caricias que ella le daba por todo el cuerpo y con los gemidos ahogados de placer que escapaban de sus propios labios.

Y ella no se quedaba atrás; si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquel mocoso impertinente que en un sólo día se las había arreglado para hacer un desastre e insultarla frente a sus colegas y oficiales superiores iba a terminar amándola de una manera que jamás dejaba de maravillarla, y que el chiquillo contestatario y bocón que ella conoció hace dos años se iba a transformar en el hombre joven y fuerte que la sostenía en sus brazos, ella se hubiera reído largo y tendido de eso... pero ahora, ahora era diferente: ahora él estaba besándola con locura, y todo lo que Lisa Hayes podía hacer era devolver ese beso, pagar pasión con pasión, devolver urgencia con urgencia, y hacer lo posible para provocarle a Rick todas y cada una de las sensaciones que en ella despertaba con sus besos, caricias y abrazos...

Y a juzgar por los gemidos que el joven piloto empezó a hacer cuando le tocó a ella ponerlo contra la puerta, su objetivo estaba en buena medida completo.

Por fin, urgidos por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, los dos debieron interrumpir aquella experiencia tan placentera... aunque los gemidos que ambos dejaron escapar en cuanto separaron sus labios, y el fulgor hambriento que cada uno notó en los ojos intensamente brillantes del otro prometían que aquella noche iba a dejar al reciente episodio como una simple nota al pie.

- ¡DIOS! - exclamó Lisa, tanto como catarsis como para expresar su opinión sobre el pequeño ratito de placer y cariño que acababan de darse.

La risa de Rick -juguetona, inocente y descarada a la vez- estremeció a la comandante Hayes, aunque no tanto como la manera en que las manos del teniente comandante Hunter volvieron a encontrarse tras la espalda de Lisa, apretándola una vez más contra él.

- Qué linda fiesta, amor... - dijo Rick entonces, sin que Lisa supiera si estaba haciendo referencia a la fiesta sorpresa en la Base Aérea... o a la muestra gratis que acababan de prodigarse.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado... - le respondió ella, con una voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento, que sin embargo no le impidió lanzarse una vez más a reclamar los labios de su piloto.

Esta vez no fue como la anterior; mientras que el beso que ambos se dieron en cuanto llegaron a la casa fue un asunto apasionado hasta el límite, este nuevo beso fue algo más cariñoso y tierno, juguetón incluso... y si bien no llegó a igualar al otro en duración, no por ello fue menos inolvidable para los dos.

Al igual que antes, los besos fueron menguando en intensidad, haciéndose más lentos y juguetones, mientras los dos seguían perdidamente enloquecidos el uno con el otro, pensando en la mejor manera de cerrar aquel día con broche de oro y hacerlo de verdad inolvidable.

Por primera vez en lo que para ellos se les antojaba como una eternidad, Rick y Lisa cesaron el abrazo y pusieron algo de distancia entre ellos, aunque más no fuera para poder caminar sin el riesgo de caer los dos ante un obstáculo, cosa que hicieron para alejarse de la puerta y entrar en la sala de estar de la casa de Rick.

- Muy bien, piloto - dijo por fin Lisa, mirando de reojo a la bolsa que Rick había dejado sobre el sofá previo a comenzar con el huracán de besos. - ¿Qué dices si pones los regalos sobre la mesa? Veamos qué te dieron para tus 21.

- A sus órdenes, comandante Hayes - contestó Rick, ya con las manos dentro de la bolsa en cuestión.

Por su parte, Lisa observaba cómo su joven piloto luchaba para sacar cuidadosamente los regalos que le habían dado, moviendo sus brazos torpemente dentro de la bolsa, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarlo por detrás y comérselo a besos.

Y conste que se le hacía extremadamente difícil, y más con cada segundo que Rick le mostraba la retaguardia dada la posición inclinada en la que estaba...

- Veamos... - murmuró el piloto en cuanto pudo retirar el último regalo de la bolsa.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, la comandante Hayes ya había encontrado un lugar en el sofá justo al lado de él, siendo un beso en la mejilla y una risita la única pista que tuvo Rick en ese momento. Cuando por fin pudo girar para verla, Lisa ya estaba tomando uno de los regalos en sus manos, estudiándolo detenidamente y poniendo una cara de curiosidad e intriga que le despertó a Rick el súbito impulso de reírse de su novia y luego dejarla sin aliento...

Sólo que no era el momento, ya esa misma noche tendría excelentes posibilidades de dejarla sin aliento... y ella las tendría de hacer lo propio con él.

Pero ahora... Rick sabiamente contuvo sus impulsos, dado que lo que más le interesaba en el momento era ver qué tenía planeado hacer Lisa con sus regalos.

Lo primero que sostuvo en sus manos la comandante Hayes fue un modelo a escala de un caza Veritech, hecho en bronce y con una base de madera lustrada en la que podía verse una placa decorativa de un metal dorado...

- Un modelo de VF-1 en metal, con la librea del Skull Uno... - dijo Lisa, como si estuviera por subastar el objeto en cuestión.

- Regalo de los comandantes de Escuadrón, amor - le explicó Rick, señalando la placa que estaba en la base del modelo. - ¿No lo ves?

Lisa asintió tras leer la dedicatoria que los comandantes de los otros escuadrones del SDF-1 habían colocado en la base del modelo, y tras hacerlo, se tomó unos segundos para admirar a Rick, pensando maravillada en cuánto había avanzado aquel chiquillo... en cuánto había crecido para que sus colegas líderes de escuadrón pudieran hacerle un regalo como aquel...

Sin embargo, había más regalos por estudiar, y Lisa no tardó en tomar el segundo de ellos... una camiseta.

- Una camiseta negra con el emblema del Escuadrón Skull en la espalda... - comentó.

- Claudia - contestó Rick sin dar mayores precisiones... ya que recordaba bien que su hermano solía llevar una de esas camisetas en su tiempo libre.

Lisa decidió que no convenía indagar más, prefiriendo pasar al siguiente regalo, que a juzgar por la caja de cartón en la que estaba metido, debía ser alguna clase de juego de computadora... y sus instintos no la engañaron, ya que al abrir la caja quedó revelado un CD en el que estaba grabada la figura de un VF-1 en modo Battloid, blandiendo un arma de aspecto amenazante.

- Una edición para consola de "_Battroid Attack_"... - anunció Lisa, arqueando una ceja y luego mirando a su piloto con cautela, como si quisiera advertirle que no iba a dejar que pasara el día entero jugando a la computadora.

- Regalo de Max y Miriya, en nombre de todo el Skull - explicó Rick entre risas al notar la expresión de Lisa, para luego señalar un rótulo que aparecía en la caja del juego. - Mira, viene con soporte para dos jugadores.

- ¿Piensas que yo voy a jugar? - le preguntó Lisa con duda evidente en su voz.

- Deberías intentarlo - la desafió Rick, guiñándole un ojo. - Max y Miriya dicen que ese juego hace maravillas por las relaciones de pareja...

Lisa meneó la cabeza, riendo divertida por toda la situación y castigándose por dentro, ya que debía imaginar que una cosa como ese juego debía venir por el lado de los Sterling... especialmente teniendo en cuenta la recomendación.

- Tal vez algún día me puedas dar una clase - rió Lisa, tomando otra caja igual a la anterior; evidentemente estaba de moda regalarse juegos de computadora. - ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Una edición para PC de "_Destroid Commander_" con una cartita que dice: "_Para que aprendas lo que es bueno_."

Por un segundo, los ojos de Rick se entrecerraron como si fuera a lanzar fuego por la mirada, pero después entró a reír.

- Shelby - dijo Rick, meneando la cabeza como si no pudiera creer el descaro de su colega del Ejército. - Ese tipo jamás va a cambiar...

- Tres camisas: una blanca, una roja y una azul... - anunció Lisa, quien no había perdido tiempo para abalanzarse sobre los últimos regalos que quedaban.

- El Trío, ¿no es obvio? - replicó Rick con tal descaro que a Lisa sólo le quedaban ganas de borrárselo a besos.

Ya todo había terminado, o al menos eso creía Rick, pero fue al notar que la mirada de Lisa se hacía juguetona y traviesa que cayó en la cuenta de que el día bien podía tener reservada una sorpresa más para él... y conociendo a su comandante como la conocía, iba a ser algo digno de verse.

- Falta algo, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó Lisa en tono misterioso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

En lugar de responder o explicar su frase, Lisa simplemente hurgó debajo del sofá, sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa e intrigada de Rick, y cuando volvió a aparecer, lo hizo con un paquete que Rick jamás pudo imaginarse que hubiera estado allí... paquete que Lisa se ocupó de colocar estratégicamente en ese lugar durante su descanso para almorzar, aprovechando dos hechos: que Rick se hallara de patrulla en ese momento... y que ella tuviera una llave de la casa de su novio.

El paquete quedó sobre el sofá, en esa tierra de nadie que separaba a Rick de Lisa, y mientras Rick miraba el paquete con confusión en todo el rostro, Lisa sólo lo miraba a él, como invitándolo silenciosamente a abrirlo y terminar con la incertidumbre.

- Por Dios, Lisa, no debiste--

- Sí debía, sí quería, y sí, lo hice - replicó Lisa con sequedad, cortando allí mismo el debate. - Ahora, teniente comandante Hunter, ¿voy a tener que darle una orden para que abra sus paquetes?

- Desde luego que no, señora.

- Entonces proceda, comandante - insistió Lisa, señalando los paquetes con la cabeza.

- ¡A la orden!

Las manos de Rick no tardaron en dar cuenta del papel de regalo que envolvía al misterioso obsequio, y en cuanto pudo deshacerse del envoltorio, quedó ante sus ojos un libro de tapa dura y aspecto imponente, con una tapa en la que aparecían prominentes un Supermarine Spitfire y un Messerschmitt Me-109, dos de los cazas más célebres de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Por alguna razón, ese libro se le hacía extrañamente familiar a Rick... y no perdió tiempo en indagar entre sus recuerdos para tratar de adivinar dónde era que lo había visto antes.

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

- Lisa, amor... - balbuceó Rick en el momento en que reconoció de qué libro se trataba, mirando luego con desconcierto a su novia a la vez que trataba de esbozar alguna respuesta. - ¿Cómo--? ¿Pero esto--?

- Recordé que lo estabas leyendo la mañana después del día que regresamos al SDF-1... - le explicó Lisa mientras ponía el libro en las manos de Rick - y me pareció que tú podías sacarle más provecho que yo...

El congelamiento de Rick duró poco, y tras tambalear unos segundos hizo un intento de devolverle el libro a Lisa.

- Pero esto es tuyo, amor, no puedo aceptarlo--

- Es mío, ¿no es cierto? - replicó la comandante Hayes, deteniendo las manos de Rick en seco antes de que pudiera devolverle el ejemplar.

- Así es.

Lisa asintió satisfecha, y su siguiente pregunta vino acompañada de una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio a un prisionero enemigo.

- Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ese libro, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - coincidió Rick, sin saber a qué quería llegar Lisa.

- ¿Y si quisiera regalártelo? - descerrajo Lisa, desconcertando a Rick y haciendo que él pusiera una cara rara e increíblemente tierna para el gusto de la comandante Hayes.

- Amor... - balbuceó un Rick emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

- Es tuyo, Rick... - insistió Lisa, poniendo una vez más el libro sobre el regazo de Rick y tomándolo de la mano para conducirla a sostener el ejemplar.

El joven piloto no lo podía creer; sencillamente estaba emocionado más allá de lo imaginable... cada vez que creía conocer a esa mujer que estaba junto a él, ella insistía en sorprenderlo con un gesto de ternura y amor que iba más allá, cada vez que creía haberse enamorado por completo de ella, algo ocurría que lo hacía amarla mucho más...

Especialmente sabiendo, como lo había descubierto en una oportunidad en la que había leído el libro, que su regalo de cumpleaños había sido hacía algunos años un regalo del propio almirante Hayes a su hija, en ocasión de su propio cumpleaños número 21...

- Y para que no te traumes con eso... - dijo Lisa, que había aprovechado la distracción de Rick para buscar algo más debajo del sofá.

- ¡¿Otro?! - exclamó Rick, sin poder creer que su novia le hubiera regalado algo más.

- Otros, amor, es en plural...

Y así como así, Lisa dejó otros tres paquetes sobre el regazo de Rick, invitándolo con la mirada a abrirlos y descubrir qué otras cosas ella le había regalado.

Y a cada paquete abierto, la emoción de Rick prometía desbordarlo...

- Dios... - exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos, leyendo una y otra vez los títulos de aquellos libros. - "Combate Aéreo en la Primera Guerra Mundial"... "Batallas Aéreas: desde Corea hasta la Guerra Global"... "Grandes Pilotos de Combate"... ¿Amor, donde encontraste todo esto?

- Algunos los tenía en mi biblioteca... - explicó la comandante Hayes como si nada, dejando entrever en sus ojos verdes cariño, inocencia y mucho amor. - Otros los fui a comprar estos días...

Dejando cuidadosamente los libros sobre la mesa ratona del living, Rick sencillamente se quedó absorto ante Lisa, mirándola a los ojos como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo, conmovido hasta las lágrimas por ese amor que podía ver en su mirada y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar de ternura si él no hacía algo para amarla, si no le demostraba de manera urgente cuánto significaba para él todo lo que ella había hecho en ese día...

Y si él mismo no tenía cabal idea de lo que significaban aquellos gestos de su amada, dudosamente ella pudiera imaginarse el efecto que tendrían en él...

- Lisa... no sé qué decirte... - balbuceó el comandante Hunter con voz entrecortada, tomando las manos de Lisa y apretándolas en las suyas mientras se deshacía en agradecimientos. - Gracias, amor, muchas gra--

Un dedo índice apareció frente a los ojos de Rick, y lentamente comenzó a moverse sin que él pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima, siguiendo su movimiento como si estuviera hipnotizado... y perdiendo por completo el aliento en cuanto ese dedo se posó sobre sus labios con suavidad, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando...

- Te mereces todo lo que pueda darte, amor... - dijo Lisa casi entre susurros, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules y brillantes de su piloto. - Te amo demasiado, ¿sabes?

Dicho eso, y mientras Rick permanecía estupefacto y atónito ante todo ese amor, el dedo índice de la comandante Hayes fue reemplazado por sus labios, que sin anunciarse le hicieron probar a Rick una pizca del amor que ella le tenía... fue algo inocente y tierno, en lo que los dos se tomaron su tiempo, procurando que fuera una manifestación de cariño casi inocente... y mientras los suaves labios de Lisa insistían en prodigarle cariño, los ojos de Rick no pudieron contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más...

Sólo el sollozo emocionado del comandante Hunter pudo detener la dulce tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo Lisa, y en cuanto ella notó que su piloto estaba llorando, no tardó en pasar una mano por las mejillas de Rick, acariciándolo y secándole las lágrimas al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreía para despertar en él una sonrisa que borrara el llanto...

Tuvo un éxito rotundo, y al cabo de un minuto, nadie hubiera podido afirmar que Rick Hunter estuvo llorando, dado que tenía una gigantesca y emocionada sonrisa en los labios...

- Es curioso, pero me han dado tantas cosas hermosas, tantas sorpresas hoy... - dijo Rick en voz baja, como si no quisiera romper el clima que se había creado entre los dos - y sin embargo, el mejor regalo no fue ninguno de esos...

- ¿Y qué es, Rick? - inquirió Lisa con curiosidad, aprovechando para dar unos besitos en la mandíbula de su piloto favorito. - ¿Cuál es tu mejor regalo?

Ahora era el turno de Lisa de sentir unos labios atacando los suyos, infligiéndole un azote de suavidad y ternura, matizada con algo de urgencia... esa mezcla de emociones que era tan de él, y que la habían atraído al punto de hacerse adicta a cada beso que él le daba...

- Cada segundo que paso contigo, hermosa... - le explicó él, enternecido por completo. - No tienes idea de cuánto te amo...

- Aw, Rick...

- Es en serio... desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, todo lo que puedo hacer es amarte... ya con verte durmiendo a mi lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, y ni tienes idea cómo me siento cada vez que me miras...

Fue algo simultáneo; a la vez que él lanzaba los brazos para abrazarla, ella se arrojaba en los suyos, encontrando rápidamente un lugar en ese rinconcito que tenía él en donde se unían su cuello y su hombro, ese rincón que era su refugio y su rincón especial, ese lugar en donde él la albergaba siempre que así lo necesitaba...

El lugar en donde ella recostó su cabeza y dejó que corrieran sus propias lágrimas emocionadas... y el lugar en donde él comenzó a acariciarla y jugar con su cabello, mientras todo su ser se estremecía con el contacto entre los dos...

De pronto, una suave voz de mujer, familiar y desconocida a la vez, se oyó con la fuerza del trueno en el oído de Rick... esa voz que él adoraba y que era el preludio de tantas cosas... que era la antesala de tanto amor...

- No quería decírtelo hasta ahora, piloto, pero...

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Rick, dándose el lujo de reír suavemente...

- Todavía tienes un regalo más... - le dijo ella, hablándole al oído a la vez que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja en un gesto que prometía incinerar al piloto allí mismo y en ese instante.

- ¿Ah, sí? - exclamó Rick, mirando a su novia con la expectativa de un chiquillo para luego recorrer el living con la vista en busca de algún paquete que se le hubiera escapado. - ¿Dónde está?

La respuesta que Rick esperaba vino en forma de un beso sin restricciones, en el que al azote de los labios no tardó en seguir la lengua traviesa e indiscreta de la comandante Hayes, que recorrió la boca de Rick como si le perteneciera por derecho... y antes de que el piloto tuviera posibilidad de decir algo en su defensa, se encontró con que un par de manos lo empujaban suave pero firmemente contra el sofá hasta acostarlo allí, sin que pudiera moverse ya que un cuerpo de mujer lo tenía oprimido contra el sofá... un cuerpo al que pertenecía aquel rostro encantador que lo miraba, enmarcado en una mata de cabello castaño que caía sobre él, y al que pertenecían esos labios que no vacilaron en volver a presionarse contra los de él...

- Acaba de besarte, tonto... - le contestó ella entre beso y beso, abriendo los ojos para perderse en la mirada azul y embelesada de su piloto.

- Aaaaahhhhh... claro... - le contestó él, pasando su mano por la espalda de ella y hablando como si estuviera totalmente perdido. - ¿Y qué se supone que haga con ese regalo?

- ¡Abrirlo, desde luego! - dijo entre carcajadas Lisa, como reprendiéndolo por su lentitud. - ¿Hay que explicártelo todo estos días?

Tras tomarse un segundo para darle un beso apasionado que sirviera como primera respuesta a la pregunta de Lisa, Rick respondió poniendo cara de puchero, tal y como si lo hubieran retado por algo de lo que él no era responsable.

- Sabes que me dejas medio idiota, Hayes... es culpa tuya, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarme lo que no entiendo.

- Entonces te explico, Rick...

No fue una explosión, de eso Rick podía estar seguro, pero por la manera en la que él quedó totalmente devastado bien podría haber sido una... en el momento en que Lisa volvió a besarlo, Rick creyó que todo a su alrededor estallaba y se disolvía en una luz brillante y cegadora... y su cuerpo no respondió, actuando sólo por instinto y abrazando posesivamente a Lisa, como si realmente hubiera riesgo de que ella lo abandonara o lo dejara...

El tiempo no pasaba para él, el mundo no existía, no había nada allí que no fuera ella, que no fuera Lisa, que no fuera esa mujer que lo hacía sentir vivo, amado y especial... esa mujer a la que pertenecían esos profundos e intensos ojos verdes con los que se encontró en cuanto pudo abrir sus ojos.

- ¡Dios, qué explicación! - exclamó Rick sin aliento, y con todos los sentidos al máximo.

- ¿Qué dices, Hunter? - lo desafió la comandante Hayes, logrando evadirse del abrazo de su novio y ponerse de pie... para luego mirar a Rick desde las alturas, contemplándolo como si fuera un territorio recién conquistado por sus fuerzas, pero perdiéndose irremediablemente en el fuego azul de su mirada y deseando solamente que ese fuego la consumiera por completo...

Él no dijo nada al principio, sino que solamente se quedó recostado en el sofá, mirándola hacia arriba mientras su mente se perdía en un vano esfuerzo de determinar si estaba vivo o muerto, o si estaba durmiendo o despierto, porque lo que ella le hacía sentir era demasiado maravilloso para ser algo permitido a los mortales.

A los mortales, se obligó a remarcar... porque Lisa era su diosa.

- Hayes, lo único que digo es que vayas rezando tus oraciones... porque de ésta no sales viva...

Lo siguiente que supo Lisa era que la estaba besando una vez más... y que la estaba llevando a otro lugar...

* * *

Ella estaba totalmente entregada a él, y si había algo en su mirada, no era desconfianza o precaución, o siquiera irritación por lo que estaba haciendo, sino una profunda expectativa y una impaciencia juguetona... ya que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras él trabajaba para quitarle hasta la última prenda que llevaba encima.

Él trabajaba con urgencia, esforzándose por deshacerse de la camiseta, por mandar bien lejos el pantalón molesto y por hacer desaparecer hasta la última prenda de ropa interior que se interponía entre él y el amor que sabía que lo estaba esperando; lo verdaderamente milagroso era que él se las había ingeniado para irse quitando sus propias ropas al mismo tiempo, aunque cabía esperar que fuera ella la responsable, moviendo sus pequeñas y expertas manos de tal manera que él no se pudiera dar cuenta.

En última instancia, no importaba en lo más mínimo; todo lo que importaba era que los dos estuvieran listos para entregarse el uno al otro... era lo único en lo que podían pensar.

Cuando las últimas prendas de Lisa encontraron un lugar en el suelo de la habitación, el joven comandante Hunter miró a su novia con un hambre que él no hubiera reconocido como propio, tomándose un segundo para admirar el cuerpo desnudo y ansioso de ella... y encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos verdes que prometían fuego y esperaban el incendio...

El incendio llegó con ese primer beso que él le dio; no hubo contemplaciones ni misericordia, ni tampoco hubo resistencia u objeciones... él se había decidido a tomar las riendas del asunto y no hubo necesidad alguna de consultarlo... sino que por el contrario, hubo la más voluntaria y decidida cooperación.

En medio de su ballet, los dos acabaron recostados en la cama de él, envueltos en una confusión deliciosa de brazos, piernas, labios y amor, moviéndose con urgencia y buscándose con desesperación, como si cada uno pudiera presentir en el otro la felicidad y la respuesta a todos sus problemas...

Dios, ella era tan perfecta, tan dulce y apasionada, tan inocente como sensual... era un misterio de contradicciones que él adoraba descubrir en cada una de esas oportunidades... casi tanto como adoraba el amor que le profesaba, ese amor que por más que él insistiera en igualar, jamás podría alcanzar, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, ya que en lo que a ella concernía, todo lo que existía en su mundo era ese joven de renegados cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos azules que aquella noche se había propuesto llevarla al cielo... y que a juzgar por lo que podía ver en su mirada y por los suspiros irregulares y entrecortados que llegaban a sus oídos, no iba a escatimar el menor esfuerzo para cumplir con su cometido.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por él... aunque para ella, su recompensa ya estaba dada por la felicidad que había sentido él a lo largo del día...

Sus cuerpos terminaron unidos, casi por completo, sus manos recorriendo sus pieles desnudas y sensibles, los pechos de ella presionados contra los pectorales de él, sus labios besándose y perdiéndose en un huracán que no era otra cosa más que la antesala del amor que iban a hacer allí mismo.

Un beso intenso, mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que los dos se hubieran dado aquel día, marcó el momento en que Rick Hunter se resolvió a recorrer el tramo final... y todo lo que Lisa Hayes podía hacer era darle la bienvenida con todo su ser, besándolo en un intento de igualar la intensidad y amor que él había logrado poner en ese beso...

Y eso tan sólo fue el comienzo.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 7 de noviembre de 2011

- ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

Sorprendido por aquella voz, Sean Brent levantó la mirada del diario que estaba leyendo, ajustándose los anteojos -necesarios a pesar de lo molestos; ya no era tan joven- hasta poder divisar mejor la figura de Rudolf Spier, que había hecho su entrada en la oficina de Brent luego de regresar de una visita a uno de los socios políticos del consejero Logan.

- Nah... - respondió Brent con desgano, volviendo a hundir la cabeza detrás del ejemplar de diario que estaba hojeando. - Sólo leía algunos artículos del diario.

- ¿Artículos favorables o desfavorables? - quiso saber su socio.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - contestó con innegable sarcasmo Brent, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

Spier frunció el ceño con disgusto... desde hacía unos días que su socio andaba por ahí con una perpetua expresión taciturna, como si estuviera acosado por una duda fundamental que lo atormentaba, y que evitaba que pudiera poner por completo su excepcional ingenio político al servicio de los planes que ambos tenían.

Uno hubiera creído que Brent estaría sobrecogido por la euforia desde el momento en que se lanzó la campaña de Lynn Kyle para ganar la banca del Senado correspondiente a Denver-Colorado; después de todo, ese era el paso más básico y elemental para poner en marcha los planes que ambos tenían, y las probabilidades de ganar la banca, a juzgar por los toscos estudios de mercado y encuestas, eran más que buenas.

Y sin embargo, Brent andaba receloso por ahí, constantemente desconfiado y en guardia... y Rudolf Spier no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué diablos podía estar provocándole tanta inquietud a su socio político.

Como imitando la expresión que él sabía que Brent llevaba en el rostro (a pesar de mantenerlo oculto detrás del diario) una mueca de preocupación asomó en las facciones de Rudolf Spier; no se trataba de preocupación por su socio y su estado de ánimo, sino de profunda inquietud por la manera en que la repentina e indescifrable actitud de Brent podría llegar a repercutir en la campaña política y en los planes que los dos tenían...

- ¿Dónde está nuestro candidato? - descerrajó Spier sin que por eso Brent levantara la mirada de su diario.

- Departiendo con un grupo de jóvenes en el gimnasio de la universidad local.

Hecho una furia, Spier casi se abalanzó sobre su socio político, como si lo que acabara de decir hubiera sido suficiente para transformar su apatía en irritación.

- ¡¿Lo dejaste sólo con universitarios?! - increpó Spier, desafiando a su socio a explicarle el porqué de esa acción insensata.

- Marietta lo está vigilando - replicó Brent como si eso bastara para solucionarlo todo. - Y sabes que ella no le va a permitir el menor desliz.

Eso bastó para tranquilizar los miedos de Spier en cierta medida; al menos, el que Blanchard estuviera junto a Lynn era un alivio; luego de la batalla que ella y Lynn habían mantenido en la primera sesión de campaña, lo único para lo que Marietta Blanchard vivía era para marcarle el paso a aquel joven arrogante y bocón. Y en defensa de Spier, había sido un excelente movimiento; Blanchard se ocuparía de evitar los desenfrenos y arrebatos de Kyle... y le daría un gusto enorme romper el ego del candidato.

- "El Infierno no tiene una furia como la de una mujer ultrajada" - gruñó Brent como si esa fuera la única explicación necesaria.

- ¿Desde cuando citas obras de teatro? - respondió risueño Spier, encontrando interesante la cita que acababa de hacer su socio.

- Desde que nuestra situación se convirtió en algo sacado de una tragedia teatral.

- Vamos, Sean, no seas tan exagerado.

- ¿Crees que soy exagerado?

- Creo que estás siendo prudente - dijo en tono conciliador Spier; la situación requería tacto - pero vas en camino de exagerarlo todo.

Brent miró a su amigo con exasperación en el rostro, gesticulando con fuerza, como si no pudiera encontrar otra forma de hacerle entender lo que pensaba, los temores que llevaba dentro... y las inquietudes que albergaba respecto al futuro; y saber que su socio no sólo no lo entendía sino que incluso reprobaba su comportamiento contribuía al malhumor de Sean Brent.

- Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Marietta dijo el otro día - dijo finalmente, aliviándose de la carga que había llevado sólo desde aquel día en que Blanchard y Lynn tuvieron su encontronazo.

- Por todos los cielos... - murmuró Spier, levantando la mirada al techo como implorando a Dios.

- Dime que no lo estuviste pensando.

- Ya tuvimos esta conversación una y otra vez, Sean, y recuerdo que siempre fuiste tú el que se ocupaba de desestimar estos miedos.

- Lo sé, Rudolf, lo sé...

- Entonces no me digas ahora que te preocupa Lynn Kyle - lo recriminó Spier con dureza. - Ya estamos demasiado metidos en esto como para arrepentirnos.

- No hablo de arrepentirnos - se defendió Brent empleando un tono tan cortante y duro como el de su socio. - Hablo de tener más vigilancia sobre el muchacho... está con demasiados ánimos de actuar independiente.

Spier no respondió, prefiriendo que fuera su socio y colega quien dijera las palabras en esa oportunidad. A decir verdad, Brent no dejaba de tener razón en lo que decía, ya que Lynn Kyle estaba dando demasiadas muestras de independencia para su gusto personal, demasiados gestos inicialmente descartados como berrinches de divo, pero que con una mirada más fría y analítica dejaban entrever una creciente tendencia a sacudirse la tutela de quienes lo habían traído al mundo de la política.

Pero a diferencia de su socio, Rudolf Spier no veía en esto el principio del fin, sino una oportunidad: era imposible en su opinión que Lynn Kyle cortara todos los lazos y se lanzara en una independencia que inevitablemente acabaría en catástrofe, y los recientes berrinches de Kyle eran tan sólo la expresión de una incomodidad que el joven pudiera sentir respecto de la política... y cuando la incomodidad fuera demasiado grande para que Kyle la soportara sólo, allí estarían Brent y Spier para marcarle el paso al joven incendiario.

- Y creo que eso no nos conviene - prosiguió Brent, sacando a Spier de sus reflexiones.

Con un gesto de la mano, Spier demostró no preocuparse mayormente por lo que asustaba a su socio.

- Kyle es un inexperto, alguien que no tiene idea de en qué se está metiendo.

- Pero es un inexperto peligroso, Rudolf - insistió Brent, ya con algo de nerviosismo en la voz. - Tiene mucho carisma y la voluntad de usarlo--

- Pero no sabe cómo usarlo, Sean, ya lo discutimos.

- Siempre y cuando no tenga ganas de usarlo por sí mismo, Rudolf - advirtió Brent, inclinándose hacia adelante en el escritorio. - Nos conviene ser un poco más prudentes y cautos con Kyle... es alguien que puede sernos muy útil, pero no si se convierte en una bala perdida...

- Te entiendo... si tan sólo no fuera tan condenadamente bueno en lo que hace...

Y Spier tenía toda la razón: a fin de cuentas, si había una razón por la que ellos dos toleraban la cháchara autocomplaciente de Lynn Kyle, era porque el hombre había demostrado tener un excepcional carisma y una habilidad innata para motivar a las personas. Lynn Kyle era el perfecto orador, el perfecto referente social, el perfecto mascarón de proa para cualquier clase de mensaje que se quisiera dar a la sociedad.

Y por otro lado, tenía la perfecta combinación de atributos para convertirse en un problema mayúsculo... sin mencionar un ideario radical y completamente ajeno a cualquier compromiso con la realidad: los factores que habían aterrado primero a Marietta Blanchard y ahora a Sean Brent.

- A veces me pongo a pensar, Rudolf... - reflexionó Brent con un tono ligeramente nostálgico. - ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó confundido su socio.

- A usar al pacifista más feroz del mundo...

- La ironía es buena, ¿no?

- Demasiado - se lamentó Brent, rememorando el pasado reciente y la serie de eventos que los había llevado a este punto de sus vidas. - Hace un año, nosotros estábamos maldiciendo los mítines pacifistas de ese desgraciado allá en Macross... lo tildábamos en nuestras cenas de estar poniendo en riesgo la moral de nuestros ciudadanos en medio de la guerra... y ahora, nos colgamos de él para ganar nuestro lugar al sol.

Sean Brent no iba a negar que la idea de trabajar con Kyle insistía en provocarle un persistente escozor en todo el cuerpo: Lynn Kyle había hecho de su vida un discurso en contra de las cosas que él consideraba importantes en el mundo, había hecho de su discurso una declaración de guerra contra lo que él tenía por básico y fundamental, y Brent se hubiera sentido más cómodo si tan sólo las cosas hubieran seguido como debían.

Pero no lo hicieron, y el mundo de Sean Brent cambió irremediablemente el día en que el SDF-1 recibió la visita de un emisario Zentraedi... que poco después concertó una tregua y una alianza entre las fuerzas de la fortaleza espacial y la flota Zentraedi que había estado acosando, atacando y persiguiendo al SDF-1 por más de dos años.

Era inconcebible: de buenas a primeras, el enemigo que había amenazado con aniquilar a los militares y residentes civiles del SDF-1 pasaban a ser aliados, y los militares que durante dos años habían defendido a la fortaleza y a la Tierra acababan estrechando las manos de sus sanguinarios adversarios... para que pocas horas después la Tierra se viera envuelta en las llamas abrasadoras del Holocausto Zentraedi, reduciendo a la raza humana a grupos perdidos de sobrevivientes, y a la civilización terrestre en un recuerdo borroso.

¿Y qué había salido de la alianza entre los terrestres y los Zentraedi?

Un mundo transformado en cenizas y ruinas esparcidas por un humeante desierto radiactivo y marcado de cráteres; una raza humana que tambaleaba en el borde del precipicio mientras procuraba salvar del incendio algo de lo que había sido su patrimonio ancestral; un gobierno descoordinado y acosado por doquier, incapaz de responder a los problemas urgentes de la humanidad... y que para coronar la traición, había entregado a la Tierra en bandeja de plata a los Zentraedi.

Podían hacerse llamar "aliados", pero Sean Brent sabía que eran ante todo Zentraedi, y que tarde o temprano la hospitalidad -reservada, temerosa y selectiva, pero hospitalidad al fin- que la Tierra prodigaba en sus gigantescos vigilantes iba a ser recompensada con muerte y destrucción.

Podían haber ayudado a la Tierra a vencer en la guerra, y ciertamente podían haber aportado un costo grosero en sangre a la victoria final de las armas terrestres, pero eso no le daba derecho a Gloval y al resto de los hombres y mujeres asustados del Consejo Provisional de poner la seguridad planetaria en manos de gigantes sanguinarios.

No necesitaba mirar por la ventana para ver lo que sabía estaba allá afuera: mil doscientas naves de combate Zentraedi, los restos de la orgullosa Flota Imperial de Lord Breetai, custodiando la Tierra y amenazando a sus asediados sobrevivientes con el fuego devastador de sus armas.

Y tenía que haber una forma de poner a la humanidad en el camino correcto, de salvar su futuro, de evitar que los cientos de millones de seres humanos que habían escapado de la masacre quedaran a merced de impiadosos enemigos del espacio... pero para eso, era necesario lograr que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida lo entendiera, y esos hombres aterrados no estaban dispuestos a entender.

Entonces sólo quedaba llegar al GTU y hacerlo entender... y para eso habían contactado a Lynn Kyle.

El carisma del joven Lynn no estaba atemperado por la reflexión o el sentido común... ni siquiera para notar que la paz que él tanto anhelaba había sido finalmente lograda; él continuaba su cruzada, porque su verdadero enemigo no era la violencia, sino los militares... y él no lo sabía.

Y en el mundo del post-Holocausto, sin que Lynn Kyle lo supiera, aquello contra lo que luchaba era la misma paz que él decía defender... una paz inconveniente y peligrosa para la Humanidad.

- Es lo que decimos siempre, ¿no, Sean? - comentó Spier con sorna. - El mundo es un lugar de grises, y estamos los que podemos distinguir los distintos tonos, y están los que ven todo en blanco y negro... nuestro único problema es que hay más de los que ven en blanco y negro que los que vemos en matices...

Lynn Kyle les había abierto las puertas a Brent y Spier para que pudieran contactarse con gente que compartiera sus miedos y temores... y mientras el joven Kyle arengaba a las personas comunes y corrientes en los conciertos de su prima Minmei, Brent y Spier pasaban el tiempo poniéndose en contacto con grupos de interés y sectores influyentes de las comunidades que visitaban, sondeando sus opiniones y, de hallarlas convenientes, invitarlos a formar parte de algo nuevo... de algo que, algún día, tendría la oportunidad de hacer que la raza humana transitara el camino que le permitiera procurar su supervivencia definitiva.

Pero para eso, era necesario capitalizar el descontento hacia el GTU, y ahí era donde entraba Kyle, una verdadera máquina de concentrar descontento... y convertirlo en fuerza, una fuerza que Brent, Spier y el resto de sus asociados sabrían utilizar para llegar a aquel lugar en el que se tomaban las decisiones que marcarían el rumbo de la raza humana.

- Y en esa situación, si quieres convencer a los demás... debes encontrar a alguien que les hable en su idioma - concluyó Spier.

Asintiendo al comentario de su socio, Brent resolvió que ya no tenía más sentido ocuparse de esas cosas en lo que quedaba del día, y mientras dejaba el diario bien doblado en un rincón de su escritorio, Brent intentaba concentrarse en los pasos siguientes de la campaña... de nada le serviría controlar a Lynn Kyle si no podían hacerlo llegar al Senado.

Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse.

- ¿Qué tiene el candidato a senador en su agenda de mañana?

- Reunión con la Cámara Empresarial de la ciudad - explicó Spier sin necesidad de leer su agenda.

Suspirando con resignación, Brent miró al techo, rezando en silencio para que Lynn Kyle no se ocupara de transformar aquel evento en un mitin que los empresarios ciertamente reprobarían... privando a la campaña de fondos bastante necesarios.

- Por Dios, espero que no salga con la sarta socialista... - se lamentó Brent. - ¿Podrías ocuparte de vigilarlo?

- Está bien - accedió Spier con resignación, concediendo el punto a su socio aunque más no fuera para calmar sus inquietudes. - Le diré a Marietta que le escriba un discurso que sea lo menos confrontativo posible.

- Pedirle a Lynn Kyle que no confronte es como pedirle a un Zentraedi que no destroce todo lo que pueda - contestó Brent con sorna, provocándole a su socio una muy necesaria carcajada.

Los dos hombres se dieron el gusto de dejar la política de lado por un momento y simplemente descansar, dejar que la mente volara y se perdiera en la imaginación, reposar de las cargas diarias y de las exigencias usualmente exorbitantes de manejar una campaña política... pero ese momento no iba a durar mucho ni iba a darles el descanso que los dos hombres necesitaban, y fue así que Brent no tardó en volver al ruedo:

- Rudolf...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, Sean Brent se inclinó hacia adelante, procurando demostrar la mayor franqueza a la hora de hablar.

- Seré honesto... me sentiría mejor si no lo necesitáramos.

Para sorpresa de Brent, Spier simplemente asintió, y entonces esbozó una expresión de cautela y resignación mientras decía:

- Pero lo necesitamos, Sean... y tendremos que sentirnos mal hasta que no lo hagamos más.

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de Denver, en los corredores tranquilos de una nave de guerra convertida en silenciosa vigía de una civilización tambaleante, una joven oficial militar caminaba hacia la oficina del amo y señor de a bordo, portando una hoja de papel de aspecto oficial entre manos, tal y como venía haciéndolo todas las tardes de los últimos seis meses, cumpliendo con un deber militar tan rutinario como desganado.

Normalmente ella hubiera cumplido con aquel diario ritual una hora antes, pero la sesión de Consejo a la que había concurrido el almirante Gloval se demoró mucho más de lo usual, dando como resultado que la comandante Lisa Hayes debiera encontrar algo qué hacer para dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que desde la oficina del almirante se le informara que ya podía ir a dejar su reporte.

Era lo último que le quedaba en su largo día de trabajo, el último escollo a superar antes de regresar al hogar y disponerse a pasar una noche en compañía del hombre de su vida... y mientras caminaba los últimos tramos de corredor que la separaban de la oficina del almirante Gloval, el rostro de Lisa se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa e involuntaria, a la par que en su mente se preguntaba qué diablos le ocurría para convertirse en una chiquilla risueña cada vez que algo relacionado con Rick se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Eran misterios que deberían encontrar un momento más propicio para ser respondidos, juzgó Lisa mientras trasponía el umbral de la oficina del almirante, previo anunciarse en el despacho de la secretaria del Supremo Comandante.

El almirante estaba sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida en el atardecer, viendo cómo el Sol desaparecía en la línea lejana del horizonte, dándole un inquietante brillo rojizo a la arena del desierto a la vez que proyectaba sombras crecientes en los rascacielos de Nueva Ciudad Macross.

Y mientras se acercaba al escritorio del almirante, Lisa no pudo evitar notar a la ciudad como una especie de oasis, un reducto de esperanza rodeado por el desierto de la muerte... y su corazón se entristeció al tratar de pensar qué tan lejos de allí estaría la siguiente ciudad.

- El reporte diario de la Central de Operaciones, almirante - anunció Lisa, sacando al almirante de sus cavilaciones y sacudiéndose ella misma la repentina melancolía.

- Gracias, comandante Hayes - respondió el almirante Gloval, tomando la hoja de entre las manos de Lisa antes de volver a su silla. - ¿Todo en orden?

La expresión del almirante no era nada buena; sus ojos se veían más oscuros y furiosos que de costumbre, y profundas líneas surcaban su frente, mientras sus labios estaban contraídos en una mueca de contenida indignación... y el que el almirante estuviera haciendo los mejores esfuerzos para procurar que Lisa no notara su estado era lo que lo hacía más evidente.

- Todos los vuelos de patrullaje han regresado sin novedad, el tercer turno está a cargo de la Central y los escuadrones Rapier y Apollo se han hecho cargo de la guardia aérea - informó de manera sucinta la comandante Hayes, desviando ligeramente la mirada para no encontrarse con el rostro cansado y harto de Henry Gloval.

- ¿Los puestos avanzados? - inquirió Gloval, leyendo por la mitad del reporte.

- Ninguna novedad, almirante. Fue un día tranquilo.

Dejando suavemente el reporte sobre el escritorio, el almirante se reclinó en su sillón, dejando escapar un gruñido de alivio antes de decir:

- Qué bien...

Por más que Lisa quisiera poder terminar e irse a su casa, el almirante aún no le decía que podía retirarse, y como buena y educada oficial militar que ella era, la comandante Hayes permaneció de pie y en posición de descanso frente al escritorio del almirante, haciendo lo imposible por no dejar que se notara su impaciencia... a la vez que notaba con creciente preocupación lo agotado y hastiado que se veía Henry Gloval.

Su paciencia no logró comprarle a Lisa más de un minuto de paz, al cabo del cual y recurriendo al tono más respetuoso que podía, preguntó al almirante:

- ¿Necesita algo más, señor?

- A decir verdad, comandante, sí - contestó Gloval, traído de regreso a la realidad y obligándose a terminar con aquel breve momento de reposo. - ¿Le importaría tomar asiento un minuto?

Sin decir nada, Lisa tomó una de las sillas y se sentó junto al escritorio, enfrentando al almirante con una expresión en el rostro que disimulaba muy bien su creciente impaciencia y ansiedad.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, almirante? - preguntó entonces la comandante Hayes, dejando entrever su preocupación. - Lo he visto muy...

- ¿Preocupado? - completó Gloval con una risa triste que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la comandante Hayes.

- Algo así, señor.

Suspirando con fuerza antes de acomodarse en su silla, Henry Gloval echó un vistazo a uno de los elementos fijos de su oficina: un gigantesco planisferio que ocupaba la totalidad de una de las paredes... un mapa mundial en el que estaban marcadas las ciudades sobrevivientes y reconstruidas, y en el que la división territorial correspondía a la que había armado el GTU de apuro luego del Apocalipsis.

Un mapa que el almirante siempre tenía allí para tener una idea del mundo del que se estaba ocupando en reconstruir.

- No le voy a negar que estoy inquieto, comandante Hayes... hay suficientes razones como para estarlo - descerrajó el almirante con un tono tanto misterioso como ominoso.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la reunión de Consejo de hoy?

Por un segundo, un destello de admiración se coló en la mirada del almirante, ese destello de orgullo paterno que Lisa siempre le arrancaba...

- Así es... - admitió Gloval con una sonrisa triste, que no tardó en desaparecer. - Aunque en realidad viene a colación de otros temas, comandante.

De pronto, y sin dar aviso, Gloval se puso de pie, caminando como solía hacerlo hasta volver a quedar mirando a la ciudad que el SDF-1 resguardaba... un gesto que Lisa ya sabía que significaba que algo muy serio estaba carcomiendo al almirante desde dentro...

El almirante se veía cansado... e incluso pequeño en su enorme sobretodo azul de almirante; la viva imagen de un hombre agotado y sometido a una constante batalla contra los elementos.

- Supongo que está al tanto del escenario político que enfrentaremos en unos meses.

- Por supuesto, señor - contestó Lisa, poniéndose repentinamente en guardia ante la posibilidad de hallarse en una conversación política con su máximo oficial comandante.

- ¿Cómo ve el escenario, comandante? - inquirió Gloval, hablándole con ese tono paternal que solía usar con ella... cuando estaba desesperado por su consejo.

Lisa procuró pensar cuidadosamente una respuesta, tratando de que fuera lo más sincera posible... y diplomática a la vez. Dada su posición en el Alto Mando, ella no era ajena a las tribulaciones políticas que aquejaban a los mandos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en particular a aquellos altos oficiales que ocupaban puestos en el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno.

Y era por eso que Lisa estaba muy al tanto de lo que se cocinaba en los máximos niveles del Gobierno y de las fuerzas militares... y por esos días, mucho de lo que se cocinaba tenía que ver con el llamado a elecciones que el Presidente Luan había hecho hacía algunas semanas.

A decir verdad, Lisa tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a las elecciones; por un lado, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea de ir regresando a la normalidad, y dado que su idea de la normalidad incluía fuerzas militares subordinadas a la autoridad de un gobierno civil, la elección de un poder legislativo era algo que veía con agrado y optimismo.

Pero por el otro lado... ella sabía bien el nivel de devastación y caos que aquejaba al mundo, y en un contexto post-apocalíptico como el que vivía la raza humana, ella no podía dejar de pensar en las mil y una cosas que, combinadas con elecciones como aquellas, bien podrían detonar una situación de caos generalizado, de la cual no habría salidas agradables y que podían dar oportunidad a personajes inescrupulosos para intentar obtener ganancias de pescadores en el río revuelto, haciéndose pasar por salvadores y redentores del pueblo.

Reintroducir la democracia en un mundo arrasado y frágil, por más buenas intenciones que se tuvieran al hacerlo, bien podría significar introducir el caos, y condenar a la Tierra y a la humanidad a perder su única oportunidad de reconstruirse tras la masacre espacial de hacía seis meses.

No era un dilema en el que Lisa quisiera pensar mucho... especialmente cuando la solución más probable era algo que atentaba contra un elemento constitutivo de su propia naturaleza como militar.

- Incierto, almirante - contestó Lisa, decidiéndose por algo neutral y cauteloso.

- Precisamente a lo que me refiero, Lisa - coincidió Gloval, volteándose para observar a su antigua primer oficial. - Varias cosas pueden llegar a ocurrir en los próximos meses, y tengo serias reservas de que muchas de ellas vayan a ser positivas para la Tierra o para nuestras fuerzas.

- Siempre hay muchas cosas en juego en cualquier elección, almirante.

- Pero en ésta nos estamos jugando demasiadas cosas, comandante Hayes... - coincidió Gloval sin que por eso desapareciera el tono de urgencia que estaba usando - y para ser brutalmente honesto, dudo que estemos en una situación en la que nos podamos dar el lujo de jugarnos el todo por el todo en una elección... y dudo que mis colegas del Consejo lo entiendan por completo.

Lisa Hayes estudió cuidadosamente la expresión del almirante, buscando dilucidar qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras... y lo que ella pudo ver en la mirada de Henry Gloval la inquietó, especialmente porque era aquella respuesta en la que ella no quería pensar... y si esa respuesta era ya inquietante para una oficial militar de rango intermedio como ella, en los labios del hombre de quien dependían todas las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra era escalofriante...

Ella conocía bien a Henry Gloval, y los últimos seis meses habían dejado patente ante sus ojos la incomodidad del almirante con todo lo que oliera a política... lo que hacía que las palabras de Gloval representaran un cambio preocupante, ya que si el almirante estaba considerando con seriedad mostrar su desaprobación respecto de la decisión del Consejo...

No, Gloval jamás haría algo como eso, jamás... pero como queriendo contradecir las esperanzas de Lisa, los eventos que ocurrieron después de que el GTU negara a los civiles el permiso de desembarcar retornaron con fuerza a su mente... en especial la imagen de un Henry Gloval que no había dudado en sobrevolar Nueva York con una fortaleza espacial de 1.200 metros de largo para protestar por órdenes que él había considerado ilegítimas en su momento; un verdadero acto de insubordinación contra las autoridades legítimas del Gobierno.

¿Qué haría el almirante si sus peores temores se hacían realidad? ¿Qué decisiones tomaría si la voluntad del Consejo de llamar a elecciones resultara en el caos y desorden que prometían los peores augurios?

- Pero, señor... ¿acaso--? - balbuceó Lisa, intentando frenéticamente poner su preocupación en palabras que no resultaran ofensivas o insubordinadas.

- No crea que prefiero estar en un gobierno puramente militar, comandante, usted conoce lo que pienso al respecto - la interrumpió Gloval antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

Gloval volvió su mirada una vez más al panorama de Nueva Macross.

- ¿Sabe? Hay mucha gente asustada allá afuera que aún no comprende lo que nos ocurrió, comandante... gente que hace seis meses lo perdió todo con el ataque de Dolza, gente que tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea de que viviremos en un planeta golpeado y necesitado de reconstrucción... y que tendrán que pasar muchos años antes de que podamos volver a algo parecido a lo que perdimos en el ataque.

Los hombros del almirante cayeron, como si él ya no pudiera mantenerse firme, dándole al uniforme azul de Gloval un aspecto de pesadez insoportable, de ser una carga para hombros que no sabía cuánto más podrían llegar a resistir.

- Gente que puede fácilmente prestar su apoyo a cualquier clase de inescrupuloso... a cualquiera que los incite a desesperarse... o a cualquiera que le prometa el Paraíso.

El almirante se obligó a encontrarse una vez más con la mirada de Lisa, que ya para ese momento estaba observándolo con una mezcla de inquietud y temor... tanto por el panorama que estaba describiendo como por las implicaciones que el almirante estaba tratando de hacerle entender.

¿Podía culparla por mirarlo con reserva?, pensó Gloval amargamente; no todos los días él le permitía echar un vistazo al pozo negro y oscuro de sus preocupaciones más inconfesables... y fue entonces que Gloval notó que lo que realmente estaba temiendo Lisa era a las intenciones que él podía llegar a albergar.

- Si voté en Consejo en favor del llamado, fue porque genuinamente llegué a creer que era un paso necesario, algo que teníamos que hacer... pero ahora... ahora las cosas son distintas - se explicó el almirante antes de dejarse caer en el sillón de su escritorio. - Quizás lo hice de idealista, quizás quise que alguien me librara del peso de la política, quizás debí haber hecho algo...

Era hora de sacarse aquella dura conclusión de su interior; hacérsela conocer a la persona en quien posiblemente más confiara en todo el mundo... era hora que Lisa supiera su opinión respecto a todo el asunto.

- Me temo que hemos cometido un grave error al llamar a elecciones, Lisa - confesó finalmente Gloval.

Se hizo el silencio en la oficina privada del Supremo Comandante.

Para alivio del almirante, Lisa no respondió... o al menos, no lo hizo al comienzo; ella lo observaba con cautela, intentando comprender toda la situación antes de emitir un juicio. En la superficie, lo que Gloval había dicho era inquietante: la máxima autoridad militar de la Tierra había manifestado, aunque más no fuera de forma privada, su desacuerdo con una decisión del Gobierno... una decisión en el campo político. En un contexto normal, eso hubiera bastado para aterrar a Lisa, pero para su sorpresa, las palabras de Gloval no le provocaron pavor... sino una total compasión.

Era fácil juzgar el comportamiento del almirante con los criterios a los que ella estaba acostumbrada; criterios que sin embargo pertenecían a un mundo reducido a cenizas en los fuegos de la guerra. Estaban ante un mundo nuevo e incipiente, cargado de amenazas y peligros, un mundo en el que las reglas del anterior ya no tenían vigencia y en el que literalmente todo podía ocurrir.

Y eso era lo que preocupaba a Lisa Hayes: ¿qué podía llegar a hacer Gloval en esa situación? Ella conocía al almirante y sabía que lo último que él tenía era sed de poder o ambiciones de dominación; sabía que sus intenciones eran honorables y buenas... pero también sabía por la Historia que muchas cosas terribles habían comenzado como intenciones honorables y buenas, de hombres que honestamente creían estar haciéndole un bien a la sociedad y que en lugar de eso terminaron sumiendo a sus naciones en desastres inimaginables...

Pero eso iba a dejárselo al futuro; ahora, lo que importaba era que el almirante Gloval necesitaba ayuda... necesitaba saberse respaldado por sus oficiales, y por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba la fuerza para no dejarse abrumar por las dificultades.

- ¿Qué podremos hacer, señor? - preguntó finalmente la comandante Hayes, buscando la respuesta al problema en lo que siempre la había ayudado: el deber.

- Cumplir con nuestro deber, Lisa, nada más que eso... - dijo el almirante con resignación - y tratar de sobrellevar lo que pueda ocurrir.

- Entiendo, señor - asintió Lisa - y quiero que sepa que usted cuenta con el respaldo y apoyo de todo el SDF-1.

El almirante Gloval sonrió con gratitud genuina y sentida.

- Se lo agradezco, comandante Hayes.

Cuadrándose, Lisa se dispuso a dejar la oficina de Gloval, pero un leve carraspeo le indicó que el almirante aún no había terminado de hablar con ella... y reprimiendo una instintiva expresión de desagrado por seguir en el trabajo cuando podía ir a pasar la noche con Rick, la comandante Hayes se detuvo en seco.

- Una cosa más, comandante Hayes.

- ¿Sí, almirante? - contestó Lisa, girando sobre sus talones para volver a enfrentar al almirante.

- No he tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con usted desde que... desde que se recuperó del accidente - dijo el almirante, notándose que estaba incómodo con la referencia al "accidente".

A pesar de haber pasado más de un mes desde el incidente de Denver, el almirante Gloval aún no podía desprenderse de las cosas que había sentido en ese momento... la culpa por haber sido él quien enviara a Lisa en esa misión, y tan sólo para enfurecer al alcalde local, la furia e indignación por los violentos encontronazos mantenidos con el comandante Hunter... había muchas cosas que aún enturbiaban el ánimo del almirante Henry Gloval en todo lo que al incidente de Denver estaba referido.

Y Lisa lo notaba: cierta distancia que el almirante mantenía con ella, en comparación con el trato casi paternal que Gloval solía tenerle; una notable frialdad cada vez que Gloval trataba con Rick, sin importar el asunto... era una situación que pesaba cada vez más en el ánimo de Lisa Hayes conforme iban pasando los días, y que ella estaba más que ansiosa de dejar en claro.

- Supo lo que ocurrió con el comandante Hunter en esa ocasión, ¿no?

Era una pregunta retórica, desde luego; Gloval sabía perfectamente que Lisa había sido puesta al tanto del incidente en la red táctica... y de lo ocurrido unos días después en la habitación del hospital; también sabía que eso, por más que ella se esforzara en ocultarlo, la había dejado dolida y lastimada, o quizás sintiéndose culpable de todo.

La voz con la que Lisa respondió la pregunta fue fría... como si ella estuviera preparándose para una reprimenda de Gloval hacia Rick.

- Así es.

El porte de Gloval cambió; por un instante dejó de ser el serio y cansado almirante, y cuando habló, lo hizo de manera paternal, aunque un poco confundida, como si no supiera precisamente la manera de expresar lo que sentía.

- Sólo quería decirle que... que estoy feliz por usted, Lisa... y por el comandante Hunter también. A pesar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros el día del accidente, sé que todo lo hizo pensando en su bienestar, y me quedó perfectamente claro que él es un hombre decente... alguien que por usted sacrificaría todo lo que tiene en el mundo.

Lisa sonrió, relajándose y bajando la guardia, y en sus ojos asomaron unas incómodas e inoportunas lágrimas.

- Él siempre la mantendrá segura, comandante Hayes, no me pregunte cómo es que lo sé... simplemente lo sé - intentó explicarse Gloval, con la torpeza de alguien que puede ser muy experto en su campo profesional pero que en lo emocional no sabía manejarse del todo bien. - Y quiero que sepa que, por lo que pueda llegar a importar mi opinión, no hay nadie mejor para usted en todo el mundo que Rick Hunter.

Un torrente de emociones se desbocó en el interior de Lisa Hayes, emociones profundas e intensas que prometían desbordarla; las palabras del almirante Gloval habían calado proundo en ella, especialmente considerando la violencia del encontronazo que él y Rick habían tenido... sin mencionar que el hecho de que el almirante tuviera esa opinión sobre Rick significaba tanto para ella como si hubiera sido el propio almirante Hayes el que hubiera dicho esas palabras...

En ese momento, embargada por la emoción, Lisa supo que acababa de escuchar lo más cercano a una bendición paterna que tendría en su vida... y dentro suyo surgieron las ansias de abrazar al hombre que se había convertido en su segundo padre... en su único padre ahora.

Tras unos segundos de furioso combate en el que Lisa trató de contener sus emociones antes de que la traicionaran, ella respondió con un simple, sentido y totalmente sincero:

- Gracias...

* * *

- ¡Al fin llegas! - exclamó una voz de hombre entre preocupada y divertida, sacando a Lisa de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué pasó, tuviste algún problema?

Levantando la mirada, Lisa se encontró a Rick, que la estaba esperando al pie del puente que unía al _Prometheus_ con la costa del Lago Gloval. El piloto estaba vestido con su uniforme blanco, y por lo que parecía, llevaba aguardando mucho tiempo allí a que ella saliera, lo que provocó que Lisa sintiera algo de culpa por haberlo tenido esperando tanto tiempo... y un deseo intenso de recompensarlo por la paciencia.

La noche ya había caído sobre Nueva Macross, y las luces del alumbrado público y de los grandes edificios del centro de la ciudad ya estaban plenamente encendidas. Soplaba un leve viento del noroeste, haciendo que aquella noche otoñal fuera deliciosamente fresca y agradable, e invitando a su vez a buscar un poco de calor en donde fuera posible hallarlo... y para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, la mejor opción para encontrar algo de calor era en el abrazo mutuo...

- Nada en especial, amor... - contestó ella ni bien puso pie en tierra firme, dejando atrás el pasaje al _Prometheus_.

- Ya me estabas preocupando, bonita - rió Rick, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Inconvenientes en la Central?

- No, nada de eso - se apresuró a contestar Lisa en un intento de tranquilizar a Rick. - El almirante-- tuve una reunión en la oficina del almirante.

A la sola mención de Gloval, el rostro de Rick se puso repentinamente serio e inexpresivo, y un destello de furia asomó en su mirada... por más que lo intentara, por más que tratara de comprender lo que el almirante debió hacer en ese momento, Rick todavía no podía disculpar a Gloval por lo ocurrido en el vuelo de regreso de Denver.

- Ah.

- Rick... - dijo Lisa, acariciando el rostro de su piloto con sus manos en un gesto tanto de comprensión como de cariño, mientras trataba de explicarle a Rick que ya no había motivos para seguir disgustado. - Todo está bien...

El semblante de Rick cambió casi al instante; lejos quedó el ceño fruncido y el destello de furia, y en su lugar sólo estaba la sonrisa desorientada de un hombre perdidamente enamorado y una mirada de cariño... seguidas luego por un beso tierno y suave en la frente de la comandante Hayes, que bastaron para estremecer a la joven oficial e impulsarla a abrazar a su novio.

- Siempre lo estuvo - le aseguró Rick, dándole a entender a Lisa que él había comprendido el mensaje por completo... y que todo había quedado atrás al fin.

De pronto, sin que Rick pudiera opinar algo al respecto, Lisa lanzó sus brazos para rodearlo en un abrazo más intenso aún, y mientras los cabellos color miel de ella rozaban el rostro de Rick, mecidos por el viento, sus labios encontraron su lugar en el mundo, besando a Rick con esa mezcla de pasión y ternura tan de ella, dándole esos besos que por un segundo eran una caricia y al otro eran un acto de locura pura... jugueteando con su lengua y haciéndole conocer al joven piloto esas sensaciones que le hacían perder completamente la razón.

Allí en la noche, junto al lago y en medio del viento, Rick y Lisa simplemente se entregaron al beso... prolongándolo todo lo que pudieron y estrechando el abrazo casi hasta convertirse en uno sólo, viviendo, sintiendo y respirando pura y exclusivamente para la otra persona...

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? - susurró Rick contra los labios de Lisa en cuanto los dos pudieron terminar el beso.

- Porque te amo... - le aseguró ella, mirándolo a los ojos con ternura y amor. - ¿Tienes que preguntar después de todo este tiempo?

- Sólo me gusta escucharlo... - rió él, condimentando su risa con besitos en los labios de la comandante Hayes.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la costanera, disfrutando de la fresca noche y de la mutua compañía y sintiendo que eso sólo bastaba para dejar en el olvido las exigencias y duras labores del día... y mientras Rick y Lisa caminaban juntos, a los dos los asaltó simultáneamente la idea de que les era inconcebible vivir una vida en la que no estuvieran tal y como estaban en ese momento.

Caminando juntos.

- ¿Qué tal tu vuelo de hoy? - preguntó de pronto Lisa, pegándole un codazo juguetón a su piloto en las cosquillas.

- Igual que siempre... - contestó Rick tras un gruñido de protesta de sólo recordar lo que había sido el patrullaje de ese día.

- ¿Aburrido?

- Y sin nada para despertar el interés - completó él, dejando que ella pudiera notar qué tan hastiado había quedado luego del vuelo.

Pero cuando Lisa volvió a verlo, ya no había señales de hartazgo o hastío, sino una mirada de puro cariño y amor, y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el polo.

- Salvo pensar en verte...

- Tonto...

- Tonto enamorado, Hayes... - la corrigió Rick dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Por favor, habla con propiedad.

- Está bien... - contestó ella, devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla.

No habían pasado diez segundos de silenciosa caminata cuando Rick simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo como si nada:

- Al menos me dio tiempo para pensar en la cena de hoy a la noche.

Ese comentario bastó para que Lisa recordara que no comía nada desde el almuerzo, y como si necesitara confirmación externa, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos impacientes tan notables que ella temió que Rick los pudiera escuchar... y la sonrisa juguetona que en ese momento hizo el teniente comandante Hunter dio a entender que en efecto, él había escuchado aquella declaración del estómago de la comandante Hayes.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó Lisa, tratando de disimular los comentarios de su panza.

- Filete de merluza... comida de marinos.

Algo en ese comentario se le hizo gracioso a Lisa, y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para besar a su novio en la mejilla, ella rió antes de responder:

- Mi padre era marino, Rick, no yo...

- Tecnicismos - se limitó a contestar Rick, haciendo un gesto con la mano para demostrar que no le importaba el tecnicismo. - Y después, tengo algo para el festival del terror.

Los ojos de Lisa brillaron de expectativa; la idea de una edición del "festival del terror" siempre lograba ponerla de buen ánimo... sobre todo por lo mucho que los dos se divertían en medio de las películas. Especialmente las de terror: siempre eran una excusa perfecta para que los dos se lanzaran en brazos de otro ante la menor escena "de miedo"... y el castigo que el otro daba por aquel asalto era siempre memorable.

- Oooohhh... ¿qué vamos a ver esta noche?

- "Señales", de M. Night Shyamalan, con Mel Gibson y Joaquin Phoenix - respondió Rick, levantando bien en alto la cajita con el DVD de la película.

- ¿Cuál es esa? - preguntó ella tras intentar recordar de qué se trataba aquella película. - ¿La de "veo gente muerta", la de los extraterrestres o la de los aldeanos?

- Extraterrestres, amor... - le contestó él con un tono risueño y juguetón. - Será como ver una comedia del trabajo.

La comandante Hayes rió con ganas, como sólo lo hacía cuando Rick salía con alguna de sus ocurrencias y desquicios, tales como considerar que una película de invasores extraterrestres podía ser considerada como una comedia laboral, y mientras se detenía a ver esos ojos azules que chispeaban traviesamente y esa sonrisa enorme y adorable que aparecía en el rostro de él, su corazón casi se detiene, y la invadió un súbito deseo de dejarse envolver por los brazos de su piloto y permanecer allí por toda la eternidad.

Viendo la manera en la que ella se acercaba a él, Rick no necesitó pensarlo dos veces antes de rodear el cuerpo de su novia en un abrazo tierno y posesivo, besando su cabello y sintiendo su suavidad.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al estacionamiento, tal vez podamos requisar un jeep... - dijo Rick al cabo de un rato, regresando a la realidad tras ver un auto que pasaba por la calle que rodeaba al Lago Gloval. - Espero poder encontrar un Hummer esta noche--

- Rick... - lo interrumpió Lisa con esa voz tierna que solía conmover al piloto casi hasta las lágrimas.

Reaccionando ante la interrupción, Rick giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Lisa poco antes de que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro... y el piloto se estremeció como si hubiera sido la primera vez que ella hacía eso.

- ¿Sí, amor?

- ¿Te parece si regresamos caminando a casa? - sugirió Lisa, sonriéndole a su piloto mientras se aferraba del brazo que él ofrecía para que lo tomara. - Es una noche preciosa...

Levantando suavemente el mentón de Lisa con una mano, de tal manera de poder encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y brillantes en la oscuridad, Rick sonrió tiernamente y se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios, permaneciendo allí todo el tiempo que ella deseara... mientras él simplemente se dejaba abrumar por aquella ternura y suavidad con que ella siempre le daba la bienvenida.

Y cuando se separó finalmente, Rick no pudo sino contemplar extasiado a la joven mujer que estaba junto a él, notando cómo la luz del alumbrado público la hacía verse más pequeña y tierna aún en medio de la oscuridad de la noche... y al ver su sonrisa, recordó -como si necesitara hacerlo- por qué él la amaba como lo hacía.

- Me parece una idea maravillosa - dijo Rick, sonriéndole a Lisa a la vez que la invitaba a comenzar la caminata de regreso al barrio militar, en medio de la noche que había caído sobre Nueva Macross.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Bueno, primero y principal, es un gusto volverlos a ver a todos después de estas semanitas de ausencia... espero que hayan estado bien... y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de regreso, en donde no sólo Rick y Lisa vuelven a las andadas sino también el resto de la tropa, incluidos Kyle y sus "amigos"...

- Tengo un anuncio que realizar... debido a circunstancias del momento presente (que parece empeñarse en lanzarme toda clase de trabajos y cargas en estos días), decidí que a partir de ahora, los capítulos se irán publicando a razón de uno cada dos semanas... con esto, espero poder mantener el ritmo de escritura de los siguientes capítulos y poder tener más tiempo para revisar y corregir cosas según sea necesario. Les pido disculpas por este cambio, pero realmente creo que es la única forma de poder seguir el ritmo en estos momentos...

- Como siempre, les agradezco mucho a los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus opiniones y comentarios, y en especial les mando un saludo muy grande a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su ayuda y amistad...

- ¡Mucha suerte en todo y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el capítulo 12!


	16. Capítulo 12 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Como lo vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo por problemas de sistema, acá les dejo la primera parte del Capítulo 12... espero que la disfruten...

**Capítulo XII: Campanas de Diciembre**

**(Parte I)**

**Sábado 24 de diciembre de 2011**

- Durante la Misa de Gallo que celebró en el campo de refugiados de Frosinone, en las cercanías de las ruinas de Roma, el Papa Pablo VII llamó a todas las "personas de buena voluntad" a colaborar en un "espíritu de solidaridad y hermandad" para levantar a la Tierra de la postración causada por el bombardeo Zentraedi.

Acompañando al relato del conductor del noticiero, la televisión mostraba imágenes tomadas en medio de uno de los tantos campos de refugiados esparcidos por el planeta, un lugar atestado de menesterosos y desahuciados que, a ocho meses del bombardeo Zentraedi, continuaban esperando la oportunidad de reconstruir sus vidas en alguna de las nuevas ciudades que se estaban construyendo para albergar a los sobrevivientes de la Ciudad Eterna.

En un altar improvisado montado en un pequeño claro en el centro del campo de refugiados, y rodeado por sacerdotes, monjas y personal de seguridad, un hombre de unos cincuenta años ataviado con sencillos ropajes sacerdotales proclamaba a una audiencia compuesta por refugiados; sus palabras, sin embargo, permanecían incomprensibles a los televidentes, reemplazadas por la locución en off a cargo del conductor del noticiero de la MBS.

- Continuando con la línea seguida durante anteriores visitas papales a campos de refugiados en distintos continentes del planeta desde su elección en el Cónclave extraordinario de junio, Su Santidad elogió los esfuerzos del Gobierno Provisional de la Tierra Unida en materia de reconstrucción y reubicación de sobrevivientes, y pidió que se intensifique el trabajo conjunto entre elementos del Gobierno, las fuerzas militares, los gobiernos nacionales, regionales, locales y las diversas comunidades del mundo en aras de aliviar situaciones de miseria y catástrofe humana antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Las imágenes del desolado campo de refugiados italiano desaparecieron en medio de la gráfica de computación que el noticiero utilizaba para cambiar de tema a tratar, y cuando aquella gráfica se disolvió, el panorama que aparecía en la pantalla de televisión era el de una catedral de aspecto moderno recortada contra un horizonte de rascacielos y altos edificios, tras del cual aparecía nítido e imponente el perfil golpeado y orgulloso del SDF-1.

A juzgar por lo que las cámaras mostraban, miles de personas estaban en las puertas del templo, observando los preparativos de lo que prometía ser una ceremonia religiosa imponente.

- En un gesto de ecumenismo que el alcalde Reynolds llamó "ejemplar", las celebraciones religiosas navideñas en Nueva Macross serán concelebradas por ministros y representantes de distintas ramas del cristianismo, incluyendo al obispo católico de esta ciudad, sacerdotes anglicanos, pastores protestantes, a las que se sumarán en calidad de invitados a miembros prominentes de las comunidades judía e islámica, además de altos representantes políticos y comunitarios de esta ciudad. La celebración religiosa comenzará en una hora y será transmitida en vivo y en directo por MBS-2...

Una vez más, la gráfica de computadora sustituyó las tomas provenientes de la Catedral de Nueva Macross por la de un albergue repleto, en donde varios asistentes sociales repartían obsequios entre los innumerables niños de rostros tristes que poblaban el lugar, brindándoles al menos un atisbo de felicidad en una noche que debía ser Buena, pero que no dejaba de ser Triste.

- En otras noticias relacionadas con la Navidad, la Asociación Municipal de Beneficencia organizó una donación de juguetes a los niños del Orfanato de esta ciudad, como cierre a su campaña "Gestos por una sonrisa"... contra los pronósticos iniciales, la campaña pudo recaudar un total de tres mil quinientos juguetes y juegos de todo tipo, sorprendiendo gratamente no sólo a los organizadores de la campaña, sino también a las autoridades del Orfanato de Nueva Macross... y desde luego, a los niños.

Pero el momento de las noticias navideñas había pasado, y eso le quedó bien claro a los televidentes cuando las imágenes del orfanato desaparecieron de la pantalla, que ahora mostraba a un joven de largo cabello oscuro, vestido con un impecable traje de negocios, mientras regalaba una sonrisa de un millón de créditos a una muchedumbre enfervorizada.

- En Denver, el candidato a senador Lynn Kyle, que continúa liderando las encuestas, participó en un acto...

Desde la cocina de aquella casa, aún cuando allí no podía verse la transmisión de noticias, llegó una solicitud que más tenía de orden que de pedido... algo a lo que los dos jóvenes hombres que estaban sentados en el sofá estaban acostumbrados por aquellos días.

- ¿Max, podrías apagar el televisor?

- Sí, querida... - contestó Max Sterling, hablando en dirección de la cocina para que su esposa se diera por enterada, aunque lo siguiente que dijo fue más para sí mismo que para ella. - Enhorabuena...

Con sólo tocar uno de los botones del control remoto, la imagen impecable del candidato a senador por Denver desapareció, consumida por la oscuridad de un televisor apagado, y tanto Max como su mejor amigo y jefe de escuadrón Rick Hunter respiraron aliviados al ver esfumarse a Lynn Kyle.

Si tan sólo fuera igualmente fácil esfumarlo de la vida pública...

Pero con Lynn Kyle borrado momentáneamente de su lista de enemigos, a Rick Hunter sólo le quedaba dirigir su atención -y su lengua afilada y bromista- al dueño de la casa y anfitrión de aquella celebración de Nochebuena.

- ¿"Sí, querida"? - dijo Rick, imitando socarronamente la voz de su amigo, a quien luego le asestó una palmada cómplice en la espalda. - Sterling, la vida de casado te está ablandando...

Recuperado de la palmada -que bastante brusca resultó ser-, Max Sterling se ajustó sus eternos anteojos y dirigió una muy dura mirada a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Hunter, ni siquiera el espíritu navideño va a lograr que me dejes en paz?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Max? - contestó Rick, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquella burla hubiera sido algo tan inevitable como la sucesión de las estaciones. - ¿Ignorar una gran oportunidad para reírme a costa tuya?

Los labios de Max desaparecieron, comprimidos en una fina línea, mientras sus ojos entrecerrados prometían a Rick una venganza que no tardaría en llegar.

- Ya lo verás - le prometió Max, volteándose para efectuar un llamado de auxilio a una de las dos personas que estaban en la cocina. - ¡¡Comandante Hayes!!

La sonrisa burlona, al igual que todo color en su piel, desapareció de la cara de Rick Hunter, que permaneció congelado por unos segundos, como si aquella reacción de Max lo hubiera dejado estupefacto por su desproporción; en el esquema de las cosas que Rick usaba para ir por la vida, llamar a Lisa como respuesta a una broma era como contestar a una puñalada con el lanzamiento de una bomba atómica... y en silencio, Rick se preparó para una respuesta que podía ser impredecible.

- ¡¡MAX!!

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Rick hubiera contemplado extasiado a Lisa mientras se acercaba a donde él y Max estaban sentados, vistiendo aquella blusa rosada y los pantalones color café que tan bien le sentaban, contemplando a su novio y su mejor amigo con un rostro sonriente y amable que no era garantía de que él fuera a sobrevivir a lo que vendría...

Antes de lo que hubiera creído posible, Lisa Hayes estaba junto a ellos, preguntándole a Max con un tono suave y amistoso:

- ¿Qué pasa, Max?

- Lisa, Rick se está burlando de mí otra vez... - protestó el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull en un exagerado tono infantil, indicando a su aterrado mejor amigo con la cabeza. - ¿Podrías...?

No fue necesario que Max terminara la pregunta; Lisa tenía muy en claro qué era lo que él necesitaba de ella...

- Con gusto.

Dicho y hecho, Lisa se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Rick, que mientras estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando lo que ella le estaba diciendo, se aterraba al punto de parecer un espectro, de lo pálido y tembloroso que Lisa lo había dejado... haciendo que Max se preguntara qué diablos podía haberle dicho Lisa a Rick para dejarlo tan espantado.

Cuando Rick volvió a hablar, en su voz ya no quedaban rastros del bromista que había sido hacía sólo cinco minutos...

- Discúlpame, Max...

- Disculpa aceptada, jefe - respondió Max en tono magnánimo antes de hablarle a la verdugo de su mejor amigo. - Gracias, Lisa...

- No hay de qué - contestó la comandante Hayes haciendo una leve reverencia. - Por cierto, Max... Miriya quiere saber si le vas a dar una mano con la cocina...

- Dile que iré para allá en cuanto encuentre el extintor de incendios...

Debía ser una de dos opciones; o aquella "cajita de fósforos" tenía una acústica sobresaliente, o el oído de la señora Parino-Sterling era excepcional, ya que el grito que siguió a aquel chascarrillo de Max Sterling fue tan atronador e indignado como si ella misma hubiera presenciado el momento en que él dijo esa frase...

- ¡¡MAX!!

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar... - dijo Max por toda explicación, y apenas repuesto del escalofrío que le causó el grito de su esposa, decidió quitarse una duda antes de verse reclamado al trabajo de cocina. - Jefe...

- ¿Qué? - contestó con tono cortante Rick Hunter, que todavía estaba espantado por lo que fuera que Lisa le había dicho.

- ¿Qué te dijo Lisa?

Antes de contestar, Rick se encerró aún más en su mutismo y temor, pero antes de que Max creyera que su amigo había quedado aterrado al punto de perder el habla, una voz temblorosa y estupefacta le reveló al teniente Sterling la causa del espanto de Rick Hunter...

- Dijo que si seguía portándome mal, me iba a quedar sin postre...

En cuanto Max comprendió lo que había querido decir Rick, le surgieron ganas poderosas de entrar a reír, pero comprendiendo el espanto que sentía su mejor amigo, prefirió acompañarlo en el sufrimiento antes que estallar en carcajadas...

- Wow... qué amenaza... - dijo Max, apoyando una mano comprensiva en el hombro de Rick.

- Si tan sólo supieras, Sterling...

En ese momento, el sonido insistente del timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar, y como impulsados por una reacción eléctrica, los dos amigos prácticamente saltaron hasta ponerse de pie, mirando de inmediato en dirección de la puerta de calle.

- Diablos, la puerta...

- No te preocupes, Max, yo voy - se apuró a decir Rick, caminando a paso vivo hacia la puerta antes de que su amigo pudiera siquiera decir algo en respuesta.

La puerta de calle se abrió, permitiendo a la teniente comandante Claudia Grant, que venía con su uniforme de servicio cubierto por el capote con el que se resguardaba del frío, entrar a la residencia de los Sterling, en donde esperaba descansar un poco tras un turno de servicio en la Central de Operaciones que no por ser más corto de lo habitual había sido más tolerable... especialmente en Nochebuena.

- ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Claudia! - dijo Rick con una enorme sonrisa. - ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Lo mismo digo, Rick - le respondió Claudia, abrazando al novio de su mejor amiga. - Argh, ¿puedes creer el frío que está haciendo allá afuera?

Encogiéndose de hombros como siempre lo hacía cuando se resignaba a que algo estaba fuera de su alcance, Rick se limitó a sonreír y contestar:

- Piensa que al menos no está nevando...

- Bendita irradiación global... - rió Claudia, mirando luego a ambos lados antes de hacerle una pregunta a Rick. - ¿Dónde está esa oficial superior mía?

- En la cocina, con la oficial superior de esta casa...

Ahora era el turno de Max Sterling de indignarse y protestar por aquella afirmación, que lo había sorprendido mientras quitaba el extintor portátil que siempre tenía guardado para cuando Miriya cocinaba.

- ¡RICK! - gritó Max, dirigiéndose luego a la recién llegada en un tono más amistoso a la vez que le indicaba que él se haría cargo de su abrigo. - Hola, Claudia...

- Hola, Max - saludó Claudia mientras se quitaba el capote y lo entregaba a Max. - Gracias por invitarme...

- Ni lo menciones, siempre es un gusto tenerte por acá - le contestó Max con una sonrisa genuina, ocupándose luego de colocar el abrigo de Claudia en un perchero cercano. - ¿Y el Trío?

- Ellas fueron a la fiesta del personal de la base...

- Ouch - se lamentó Max, haciendo muecas como si estuviera tragando saliva. - Espero que quede una base a la cual volver cuando tengamos que trabajar...

Claudia no respondió a aquella frase, ya que de eso se ocupó una inesperada voz femenina que venía de la cocina.

- ¿Y quién quiere trabajar en una noche como esta?

Sorprendida por aquella voz, Claudia volteó bruscamente para buscar a aquella persona, encontrándose casi al instante con una sonriente Lisa Hayes que venía de la cocina con el sólo propósito de saludarla.

- ¡Lisa!

- ¿Cómo estás, Claudia? - la saludó la comandante Hayes, abrazando a su mejor amiga como si no la hubiera visto en meses.

- Ah, aquí me tienes, lista para descansar un poco después de haberme ocupado de dejar la Central en condiciones... - explicó con tono cansado la recién llegada, levantando luego ante los ojos de Lisa una bolsa cargada de comida. - Traje algo para la cena.

- ¡No debiste molestarte! - exclamó Max.

- Claro que debí molestarme, teniente Sterling - replicó Claudia sin dejar margen para dudas o contestaciones. - Ahora, ¿tengo que hablar con tu esposa para que esto vaya a donde tiene que ir?

Harto ya de estar a la defensiva ante los esfuerzos de sus amigos por convertirlos en el hazmerreír de la velada, Max protestó con fuerza.

- Diablos, no sé qué les pasa a ustedes esta noche...

A su lado, y repuesto del santo temor que Lisa le había insuflado minutos atrás, Rick contestó a la protesta de su amigo con una explicación que no contribuyó a calmar al dueño de casa...

- Es sólo que nos reímos un poco de la única persona que está casada por estos lados...

Max no iba a tomar eso sin responder, y no tardó en contraatacar:

- Mira quién lo dice... señor "mi oficial superior es mi mejor amiga"...

Recordando súbitamente algo importante, y maldiciéndose por no haberlo hecho desde un comienzo, Lisa se volvió para hacerle una pregunta a Claudia.

- ¿Hablaste con tu hermano?

- Si, pude hablar con él a media tarde - le contestó Claudia con la voz cargada de emoción. - Él está bien... al menos, dice que las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco en Australia, lo suficiente como para pensar en una buena Navidad.

- ¿Cómo está su esposa? - siguió Lisa con interés. - ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

- Jean - dijo la comandante Grant, aún sorprendida de saber que tenía una cuñada. - Por lo que me cuenta Vince, ella está llevando su embarazo de manera normal, aunque ella es la médica de la familia...

- Imagino que debe estar bien nervioso por todo.

- Él está bien, siempre fue tranquilo - explicó con nostalgia Claudia, para luego seguir con una sonrisa cómplice. - La que está difícil, por lo que me cuenta, es Jean... Vince dice que con el embarazo, su señora esposa anda con un humor que es preferible no conocer...

- Debería acostumbrarse al mal humor - rió Lisa, palmeando en la espalda a su mejor amiga mientras ella le daba una mirada que amenazaba con matarla allí mismo. - Teniéndote a ti como hermana, creo que Vince ya debería estar curado de espanto.

Y así, entre bromas y comentarios a cual más sarcástico y burlón, comenzó a transcurrir aquella Nochebuena del año 2011 en la residencia de Max y Miriya Sterling en el barrio militar de Nueva Macross.

Pero por más que Max, Miriya, Lisa, Rick y Claudia hicieran lo imposible para hacer agradable aquella noche, era imposible quitarle a la Nochebuena de ese año una profunda y punzante melancolía; lejos había estado aquella de ser una "noche de paz" para los atribulados sobrevivientes de la raza humana.

Estaban las decoraciones y motivos navideños por todas partes: en las calles, comercios y en las puertas de las casas; estaban en los canales de televisión y en otros medios de comunicación, pero nada de eso hacía que la Nochebuena fuera menos triste... había demasiados millones de personas en el mundo que, lejos de celebrar o intercambiar regalos, sólo podían considerar como un regalo (incluso como un milagro) el que ellos hubieran sobrevivido a la lluvia destructora que todo lo había arrasado.

Había demasiados hogares destruidos, demasiadas familias exterminadas, demasiados sueños aniquilados como para que pudiera ser olvidado siquiera por una noche... sin importar todos los esfuerzos que hicieran las personas para hacer agradable aquella noche.

No había fuegos artificiales, excepto algunos que la municipalidad de Nueva Macross tenía previsto lanzar a medianoche; aquella Nochebuena y la Navidad serían dedicadas a la reflexión y al recogimiento, no porque así lo dispusiera gobierno alguno, sino porque ése era el ánimo de la abrumadora mayoría de la población, no sólo en Nueva Macross, sino en toda la Tierra.

Por fin, tras mucho batallar con los condimentos y los ingredientes, la cena estuvo finalmente lista para ser comida, prometiendo calmar el apetito voraz de cinco oficiales militares que habían esperado demasiado, y con gran ceremonia los dueños de casa pusieron los platillos en el centro de la mesa, indicándoles a sus invitados que podían servirse a gusto mientras ellos se sentaban.

Mientras transcurría la cena, los cinco amigos charlaban de temas varios, que iban desde lo serio hasta lo absurdo, aunque siempre se colaba de una forma u otra las experiencias cotidianas de sus trabajos, como ocurrió cuando Rick, intrigado al enterarse de que Claudia había tenido que pasar buena parte del día en la Central de Operaciones, se decidió a preguntarle cómo había sido su día:

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo en la Central?

- Aw, pueden imaginárselo... - rezongó Claudia, demostrándoles a sus amigos qué tan cansada y harta había quedado luego del día de trabajo. - Poca motivación, poco interés y pocas noticias para mantenerte despierto, excepto...

- ¿Excepto qué? - la invitó a seguir Rick.

Claudia no contestó, mirando de un lado a otro con picardía y deleitándose para sus adentros con la expectativa que estaba provocando entre sus amigos... y cuando comprobó que Lisa empezaba a morderse el labio de la ansiedad, ella sólo se limitó a comer un bocado del plato que tenía frente a ella, como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí...

- Vamos, Claudia, no nos tengas así... - imploró Max.

- ¿Qué pasó, teniente comandante? - dijo Miriya, sumándose al reclamo de todos por saber qué diablos había escuchado Claudia.

- Miriya... - dijo Claudia con sequedad, aún antes de terminar de tragar su bocado.

- ¿Sí?

Después de haber sido asignada a trabajar en el día de Nochebuena, debiendo escuchar a las operadoras y al resto del personal dándole informes y solicitando instrucciones que ella no tenía ganas de dar o recibir, lo último que Claudia Grant necesitaba era que alguien se refiriera a ella por su rango militar en la cena de Nochebuena, aún si se trataba de una amiga que había sido educada y entrenada exclusivamente bajo lineamientos militares...

- ¿Podrías no llamarme por mi rango?

- Está bien, teniente comand--

Por fortuna para ella, Miriya se detuvo justo antes de que Claudia dijera una sola cosa, y al volver a hablar, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Claudia.

- Gracias, Miriya - dijo de manera sincera y agradecida Claudia, retomando entonces el relato. - Como les iba diciendo, lo único que nos mantenía despiertos eran los rumores que iban llegando... y bastante jugosos, por cierto.

- ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! - disparó Lisa, acompañando cada "cuenta" con un aplauso ansioso que hizo que su mejor amiga explotara en carcajadas.

- ¡Lisa, te hace mal juntarte con el Trío! - respondió Claudia luego de contener sus risas.

- Bueno, si lo prefieres así - replicó risueña Lisa antes de que todo rastro de relajación y diversión desapareciera de su rostro, que se convirtió entonces en el perfecto prototipo de una oficial militar seria e inflexible. - Continúe con su reporte, comandante Grant.

Pero antes de que Claudia pudiera seguir con su historia, la voz indignada de Miriya tapó cualquier otro sonido en el lugar, mientras ella protestaba con su esposo.

- ¡¿Ella la puede llamar a Claudia por su rango?!

- Mir... - suplicó Max, queriendo poner fin a lo que prometía ser una discusión bizarra e imposible de resolver.

Haciendo un puchero, Miriya elevó la mirada al techo en resignación, como rindiéndose tras haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por más que lo intente, nunca voy a poder entender sus normas sociales...

- No hay nada que entender, Miriya - rió Rick en tono conspirativo. - Son mujeres... son naturalmente incomprensibles.

Entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose firme, Miriya lanzó a Rick una respuesta tan indignada como críptica.

- Rick, mi nave era púrpura, no verde...

Ese comentario en apariencia incomprensible descalabró a Rick Hunter, impidiéndole hacer otra cosa que no fuera exclamar con total candidez:

- ¿Eh?

- Humor Zentraedi, jefe - le explicó Max en tono bajo como para no atraer la atención y furia de su micronizada esposa. - Miriya acaba de recordarte que ella es una mujer.

- Ouch - contestó Rick, tragando saliva y empequeñeciéndose en su silla en un intento de escapar de la furia de Miriya Parino-Sterling.

Después de unos buenos segundos en los que todos se rieron del traspié del Líder Skull, Claudia carraspeó con fuerza e hizo una pregunta retórica que dejó bien en claro lo que quería hacer.

- ¿A quién tengo que matar para poder contar una historia?

- ¡Lo siento, Claudia! - se disculparon a una voz los cuatro presentes, mirando luego a Claudia con toda la atención del mundo e invitándola silenciosamente a terminar de una vez por todas con el relato.

- Bueno... - comenzó a hablar la comandante Grant, revelando a los presentes el rumor que había puesto al SDF-1 en un estado de ansiedad. - Parece que han llegado regalitos de Navidad a muchas personas en el Alto Mando...

- Esto me va a doler - se lamentó Lisa, inhalando con fuerza como si se estuviera fortificando ante el desastre inminente. - ¿Quiénes serían los afortunados?

La mirada de Claudia Grant se hizo traviesa, al igual que su sonrisa... lo que significaba que no importaba lo malas que fueran las noticias; ella encontraría la oportunidad para burlarse de las reacciones de sus amigos...

- Para empezar - anunció la recién llegada en tono misterioso - alguien dejó algo pequeño, dorado y de cinco puntas en el calcetín de Stan Maistroff...

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Así es - confirmó Claudia con una expresión terrorífica. - Lo que significa que la próxima vez que se lo encuentren, él tal vez insista con que ustedes deban llamarlo por su rango correcto...

El silencio se adueñó de la residencia Sterling; sólo el soplo del viento, que entraba por una de las ventanas semiabiertas del living, podía oírse allí mientras todos los presentes trataban de asimilar la noticia... y a juzgar por el tiempo que permanecieron sin hablar, era una noticia que iba a tardar mucho en ser asimilada.

- "Brigadier _general_ Maistroff"... - silbó Max como si fuera alguna clase de herejía, rompiendo con el silencio. - No suena natural.

- Tienes toda la razón, hermano - coincidió Rick desde su sitio en la mesa; la sola idea de tener que reportarse al "general Maistroff" le provocaba escalofríos.

- Supongo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar... - respondió Lisa con resignación, dando luego rienda suelta a su curiosidad militar. - ¿Quiénes más recibieron estrellitas?

- Carruthers, Griffith, Prützmann, Cuevas, Chandraskatta, Ozawa, Shkedy... todos ellos recibieron ascensos al rango inmediato superior.

Lisa buscó en su memoria para identificar a los oficiales que Claudia había nombrado; ella conocía personalmente a todos ellos, ya que eran altos oficiales con quienes ella trataba regularmente, dada su asignación en el Alto Mando... y en cuanto ella notó a qué selecto grupo pertenecían aquellos oficiales, su sorpresa fue imposible de disimular.

- ¿Todos los del Consejo del Alto Mando?

- Correcto... - confirmó Claudia, pasando entonces a la explicación que había oído para semejante decisión. - Según escuché, Gloval quiere tener bien firme la cadena de mando, y eso incluye que no quede un sólo oficial con rango de comodoro o brigadier en el Consejo del Alto Mando. Al resto hubo que ascenderlo por protocolo, o al menos para aumentar el rango de los generales y almirantes...

Cuatro de esos oficiales estaban al frente de las ramas de servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, mientras que los otros tres dirigían las poderosas Jefaturas de Operaciones, Logística y Personal; sumados a Maistroff, que encabezaba el Estado Mayor, todos ellos conformaban el consejo que asistía al almirante Gloval en el gobierno y conducción de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

En teoría, los nueve integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando eran los oficiales militares más importantes del planeta; la máxima autoridad colectiva militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. En la práctica, en el contexto de una Tierra devastada y un Alto Mando desorganizado y residual, el presente Consejo del Alto Mando era una entidad formada por oficiales de rangos muy bajos para los cargos que ocupaban. Salvo tres de ellos, todos eran comodoros o brigadieres, es decir, pertenecientes al más bajo rango de los oficiales generales, y en el caso de Stanislav Maistroff, Winston Carruthers y Shigeru Ozawa, sus ascensos a dichos rangos habían venido con urgencia en los días posteriores al Holocausto.

Había un puñado de generales y almirantes de rangos superiores en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, sólo que se había preferido conservarlos al frente de los comandos regionales, conduciendo los esfuerzos militares en los distintos continentes y océanos; la decisión tomada en lo que hacía al Alto Mando propiamente dicho fue constituirlo con oficiales que contaran con la experiencia o conocimientos necesarios para reconstruir a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida siguiendo las amargas lecciones de la guerra contra los Zentraedi, lo que explicaba, entre otras cosas, la designación de Maistroff al frente del principal organismo de planificación militar. Era imprescindible que las fuerzas militares que se alzaran de las ruinas de la masacre Zentraedi estuvieran perfectamente capacitadas para ahorrarle al planeta una hecatombe como la que había sufrido.

La consecuencia indeseada de aquella decisión fue dejar un Alto Mando embrionario y urgido de fortalecimiento, conducido por oficiales que tenían rangos inferiores respecto de los comandantes regionales que en teoría seguían sus órdenes... un estado de cosas al que, a juzgar por los ascensos determinados por Gloval, finalmente se había decidido poner fin.

- Eso explica los ascensos de Griffith, Cuevas y Shkedy... - murmuró Lisa tras evaluar lo que Claudia le había dicho; el Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales y los Jefes de Operaciones y Logística eran los únicos que se habían integrado al Consejo del Alto Mando teniendo al menos dos estrellas en su insignia de rango... aunque ahora pasarían a tener tres estrellas cada uno: Randall Griffith como vicealmirante, y Alejandro Cuevas y Binyamin Shkedy como tenientes generales...

Pero para Rick, acostumbrado a una visión más simple de las cosas, la primera reflexión que le mereció aquella serie de ascensos fue un comentario medio jocoso y medio en serio.

- Diablos, sí que anduvieron generosos con las estrellitas doradas.

- Y no termina... - le advirtió Claudia en tono ominoso. - También los oficiales que sirven en el Consejo de Gobierno recibieron ascensos.

- ¿Y los comandantes regionales? - quiso saber Max.

- A ellos no les tocó... como en principio ellos solían tener rangos superiores a los que estaban en el Alto Mando y en el Consejo, pareció prudente...

- Entiendo... - murmuró Miriya, dando luego una explicación que dejó pasmados a todos los presentes por su agudeza. - Gloval no quiere un Alto Mando que tenga que cuadrarse ante los comandantes regionales.

Nadie acertó a deducir que, criada en una raza que hacía de la guerra su razón de ser, Miriya había estado expuesta durante toda su vida a las intrigas y juegos de poder que habían sido el deporte favorito de los altos comandantes Zentraedi; comparado con las batallas de sarcasmo y las puñaladas que había visto, Miriya consideraba sencillos los juegos de poder de los altos mandos micronianos.

- Tú lo has dicho... - dijo una Claudia maravillada, acompañando esa respuesta con una sonrisa.

Junto a su esposa -a quien debería respetar a partir de ese momento no sólo como soberbia piloto de combate y maravillosa amante, sino como aguda analista política-, Max sólo atinó a dejar en evidencia su ignorancia y confusión ante el repentino ajuste de la cadena de mando.

- No entiendo por qué tanto apuro con estos ascensos...

- Quizás sólo sea por interés de reorganizar... - aventuró Rick, mientras jugaba con el cuchillo y el tenedor de manera distraída.

- O tal vez es lo que Claudia dijo y Gloval quiera dejar una cadena de mando firme, quizás tema que se venga algo grande... - intervino Lisa, dejando su hipótesis flotando en el aire de manera inquietante...

El único que se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que vino después fue el hombre a quien Lisa amaba como a nadie en aquel mundo, haciendo una pregunta cautelosa:

- ¿Algo como... las elecciones?

Lisa asintió lentamente, mientras recordaba como si acabara de ocurrir aquella conversación inquietante que había mantenido con el almirante Gloval hacía ya más de un mes... debiendo preguntarse entonces si esta maniobra no era alguna clase de movimiento surgido de esa terrorífica revelación que el Supremo Comandante le había hecho entonces...

"_Me temo que hemos cometido un grave error llamando a elecciones, Lisa..._", retumbaron en la mente de Lisa Hayes las palabras ominosas del almirante Gloval, y el temor que ella había sentido entonces volvió a asediarla, colándose en la única palabra que pudo responder a Rick:

- Exactamente...

- ¿Entonces? - inquirió Miriya. - ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Lisa se ocupó de responderle, tras analizar la situación con la experiencia que, como hija de un encumbrado almirante, había ganado tras crecer viendo peleas de poder entre militares y políticos.

- Con todos esos generales y almirantes recién ascendidos, Gloval puede dar mayor solidez al Consejo del Alto Mando y cubrir cualquier eventual hueco en la cadena de mando... evitando así que un futuro gobierno lo haga por él.

Era evidente y claro lo que venía detrás de esos ascensos: a partir de ese momento, el Alto Mando iba a estar indiscutiblemente al frente de las fuerzas militares, y quedaría fortalecido y respaldado no sólo ante eventuales problemas con los comandantes regionales, sino frente al gobierno que surgiría luego de las elecciones y la restauración del Senado de la Tierra Unida... lo que significaba que el almirante Henry Gloval, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, estaba demasiado inquieto y escéptico ante la situación como para arriesgarse a que los políticos interfirieran en el gobierno interno de las fuerzas militares.

Un Alto Mando fortalecido, e integrado en su totalidad con generales y almirantes de pleno derecho, no sólo le permitiría superar la debilidad y fragilidad que tenía desde el momento del ataque, sino que también le haría posible resistir cualquier embate o intento político de interferir en sus asuntos, y eso no hablaba maravillas de la confianza de los mandos militares hacia un futuro gobierno... sin importar su composición.

La respuesta de Max Sterling fue bien descriptiva de la impresión que aquella discusión les había provocado a los cinco comensales...

- Diablos.

- Pero basta de política... - se apresuró a contestar Lisa, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes. - Me duele la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, Lisa - aprobó entusiastamente Claudia, ansiosa por dejar atrás todo lo que oliera a "trabajo" y mirando a los dueños de casa. - ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo hoy, chicos?

Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, Max le indicó a Claudia que hiciera lo mismo, mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Viste la decoración de la casa?

- Es hermosa... - contestó Claudia, maravillada por el aspecto de la casa de los Sterling... notando luego con sorpresa el orgullo imposible de disimular en la expresión de Miriya. - ¿Tú?

De inmediato y cuadrándose aunque sin ponerse de pie, Miriya hizo la venia con impecable precisión, sobresaltando un poco a su esposo, así como a los demás comensales, antes de proclamar con orgullo, dado que a ella también le habían obsequiado una barra dorada en días anteriores:

- ¡Segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling!

- Wow... Mir... no sé qué decir... - balbuceó por su parte Lisa, estupefacta ante el sentido de la estética que había demostrado tener la antigua as de las fuerzas Zentraedi. - ¡Te quedó maravilloso!

- Gracias, Lisa - respondió Miriya, dándose aires de manera exagerada y teatral mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo. - Max ayudó un poco.

A su lado, Max Sterling rezongó, cruzando los brazos en señal de protesta:

- Bueno ver que mis esfuerzos son reconocidos.

Y así transcurrieron las horas de aquella velada, con ese humor desvergonzado y aquellas bromas con las que los cinco amigos buscaban paliar un poco el sudor y las lágrimas que las duras exigencias de sus deberes militares les provocaban; desde el amistoso picado de crestas entre Max Sterling y Rick Hunter, pasando por la agudeza de las respuestas de Lisa a alguna broma o comentario, el estilo frontal y sin anestesia con que Miriya participaba de las conversaciones o el sarcasmo irrestricto de Claudia Grant, todo colaboraba para hacer de esa Nochebuena algo agradable en medio del extenuante y sombrío panorama de las cosas.

En conversaciones, bromas, comidas y postres, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los relojes de toda la casa dieron las doce de la noche, sumiendo a toda la casa de los Sterling en un expectante silencio mientras corrían los primeros segundos del 25 de diciembre.

Como si necesitaran confirmación, el silencio fue roto por los sonidos lejanos de fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo nocturno de Nueva Macross... y poco a poco, nacieron sonrisas en los rostros de los cinco amigos.

- ¡Doce de la noche! - rompió el silencio Miriya con lo que sólo podía describirse como pura felicidad, llegando incluso a aplaudir la llegada de la medianoche. - ¡Hora de los regalos!

De más está decir que aquella tradición navideña de los regalos era lo que más había llamado la atención de una Zentraedi que descubría cada día algo nuevo sobre la cultura microniana, y ante semejante despliegue de entusiasmo, Max, Rick, Lisa y Claudia no podían hacer otra cosa más que sumarse al festejo, levantándose de sus sillas al instante y caminando con paso vivo hasta el rincón de la casa en donde habían quedado los regalos, a falta de un árbol que cumpliera esas funciones...

- ¡Aquí vamos! - susurró Rick al oído de Lisa, tomándola del brazo mientras iban a donde los esperaban sus regalos, comportándose con un entusiasmo infantil que conmovió y enterneció a la comandante Hayes.

Seguían sonando los fuegos artificiales afuera de la casa, acompañados ahora por las bocinas de innumerables autos; aparentemente, todos los residentes de aquella casa habían decidido celebrar la llegada de la Navidad con aquella maniobra tan poco convencional... y con sólo ver el brillo pícaro en los ojos de Rick, Lisa agradeció al Cielo que hubieran ido a pie a casa de Max y Miriya, porque ya veía en Rick un ansia por aturdir a media ciudad con el chillido de las bocinas.

Entretanto, Miriya no había perdido tiempo en abalanzarse sobre la caja envuelta que llevaba su nombre, recordando sólo a último momento que debía abrir cuidadosamente el papel de envoltorio en vez de arrancarlo... y cuando el papel quedó descartado, se encontró con un obsequio que la alegró muchísimo: una cámara filmadora con la que, en palabras de Max, "podría documentar todas aquellas curiosidades micronianas que le interesara estudiar".

La manera en que Miriya agradeció a su esposo por poco hizo que los otros tres participantes de aquella fiesta se retiraran para dar privacidad a la feliz pareja.

En cuanto a Max, el regalo había sido una colaboración entre Rick y Miriya: una rara y preciosa colección de DVDs, todos ellos de películas de combate aéreo cuyos temas iban desde la Primera Guerra Mundial hasta la Guerra Global, obsequiados con la única condición de que debería compartirlos con el resto del Escuadrón Skull en alguno de sus festejos y rituales.

Lisa recibió de Rick algo que le provocó emociones encontradas, al punto de suspirar de ternura y rabiar al mismo tiempo: una primorosa y simpática comadreja de peluche, a la que alguien le había agregado una gorra militar que se parecía mucho a la empleada en los uniformes de gala de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y mientras Lisa le sonreía a su nuevo muñeco y fulminaba con la mirada a Rick, él explicaba en tono de disculpa:

- Quise que le dieran un uniforme militar, pero el tipo de la juguetería dijo que sólo tenían uniformes para las Barbie Soldado y para las... otras muñecas.

No hizo falta que Rick aclarara que se refería a una línea especial de las muñecas Minmei, y Lisa agradeció el detalle a la vez que abrazaba contra su pecho a la comadrejita en cuestión.

Por su parte, el regalo de Rick -que, como debía ser, venía por cuenta de Lisa- era algo que sin duda iba a serle de mucha utilidad: una campera de cuero, "estilo piloto" como la describió Lisa, que tenía cosida en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo el emblema del Escuadrón Skull, y que en el lado izquierdo del pecho tenía un pequeño rectángulo en el que Rick podía poner sus alas doradas de piloto. En medio de las carcajadas generales y de la vergüenza de Rick, Lisa explicó que el propósito de aquella campera era facilitarle a Rick sus imitaciones de Tom Cruise...

La mejor forma que Rick encontró para vengarse fue quitándole el aliento a su comandante consentida con un beso tan apasionado e intenso que cualquiera hubiera jurado que Rick creía que nadie más que ellos dos estaba presente en aquella sala de estar...

La última en recibir regalos fue Claudia, y mientras Lisa permanecía en respetuoso silencio, Rick tomó del bolsillo de su pantalón un estuche negro que depositó en las manos de la teniente comandante Grant.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Claudia, extrañada ante el regalo.

- Es para ti, Claudia... - le contestó Rick.

Por un segundo, Claudia permaneció con el estuche en la mano, invadida por una súbita duda sobre la conveniencia de abrir el obsequio, lo que obligó a Rick a sonreír e insistir con educación y cortesía.

- Anda, ábrelo...

Así lo hizo Claudia, y cuando el estuche se abrió, poco le faltó a la comandante Grant para desmayarse; en el estuche había un collar dorado con una joya engarzada en el centro en un elaborado marco plateado... un collar que ella no necesitaba preguntar de donde había venido, ya que lo había visto infinidad de veces en fotografías...

El collar de la difunta madre de Roy Fokker, cuya fotografía de bodas había conservado el comandante Fokker en su camarote con reverencia... y mientras recordaba las veces que ella había visto aquella fotografía, escuchando con atención las pocas historias que Roy recordaba de sus padres biológicos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Cielos, Rick... esto era de--

Rick la detuvo en seco; no había conservado aquel collar -la única reliquia que Roy tenía de su madre biológica, y a la que había dejado atrás cuando abandonó el hogar de los Hunter para unirse a la Armada de los Estados Unidos durante la Guerra Global- durante años como para que ahora la mujer que más merecía tenerlo en el mundo fuera a rechazarlo.

- Y no conozco a otra persona que hubiera preferido que lo tuviera...

Claudia sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza, buscando las palabras necesarias para justificar su rechazo a quedarse con algo que ella sabía que no merecía tener...

- No puedo aceptarlo...

- Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? - insistió Rick, poniendo una mano en el hombro de quien hubiera sido su cuñada. - Él hubiera querido dártelo personalmente...

Al fin, tras mucho luchar contra ella misma, Claudia sonrió emocionada, sacando el collar del estuche y observándolo mejor a la luz de la lámpara, mientras dejaba que por un maravilloso segundo su tristeza desapareciera ante aquel regalo que parecía haber venido de manos del propio Roy Fokker...

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó mientras abrazaba sucesivamente a Rick y Lisa, dejando correr unas lágrimas de gozo.

Ya no había más regalos qué entregar aquella noche; bien afortunados habían sido todos al encontrar esos pocos regalos en medio de la triste Nochebuena de ese año... y mientras la emoción de los regalos quedaba atrás, lo único en lo que los cinco amigos podían pensar era en lo mismo que pensaba la totalidad de la raza humana en esa noche: en lo afortunados que eran de seguir con vida tras la hecatombe espacial...

Y en lo mucho que aún quedaba por hacer...

- Supongo que... - murmuró Lisa como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. - Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad... - le respondió con una sonrisa triste Rick, abrazándola y besando su mejilla con ternura.

Los Sterling se sumaron, haciendo sus propios deseos y votos navideños, dentro del espíritu tan especial de aquel año 2011 que transitaba sus últimos días.

- Feliz Navidad a todos... - dijo Max.

- Y que el año próximo sea... mejor - agregó Miriya, tomando la mano de su esposo y apretándola con fuerza.

Con voz triste y ominosa -palabras salidas de un alma triste que había perdido en el fuego de la guerra a su razón de ser-, Claudia rubricó la tristeza de la noche con un único deseo, que era compartido por sus cuatro amigos aún sin que dijeran nada.

- Esperemos...

**

* * *

**

Domingo 25 de diciembre de 2011

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto tuvo una vaga noción de que estaba dormida (en parte debido al rayo de sol que insistía en pegarle en el rostro) fue voltear para arrancarle un segundo más de sueño a aquel día, pero muy a su pesar, la reacción en cadena había empezado.

Comenzó a mover involuntariamente las piernas, retorciéndose en aquella cama sin orden ni concierto, emitiendo gruñidos a cada segundo como si con esos sonidos pudiera evitar lo que ya se perfilaba como cierto y seguro, es decir, que acabaría despertándose.

No era que ella fuera una persona remolona o poco dada a levantarse, todo lo contrario; era sólo que, especialmente luego de una noche tan movida como la que había tenido, un buen rato en la cama era todo lo que podía pedir.

Había que decir algo en favor del despertarse, y eso tenía que ver con la amnesia matutina: aquella torpeza mental que sobrevenía entre el sueño y la vigilia, en la que incluso el más listo y despierto puede olvidarse de datos elementales. En el caso de Lisa Hayes, la amnesia matutina actuó en su favor, ya que luego de los primeros e incómodos atisbos de abandonar definitivamente el reino de los sueños, ella recordó que ese día era 25 de diciembre, y que por tanto no le correspondía reportarse a servicio.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, ella celebró de la mejor manera: jalando las sábanas para cubrirse todo excepto el cuello y la cabeza, y sonriendo de pura felicidad, ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del hombre que dormía junto a ella, inhalando con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones con ese aroma tan suyo y enloquecedor...

Y con todo, el recordar que esa era la mañana de Navidad era tan sólo la segunda mejor noticia en lo que iba del día; la primera era descubrir a Rick Hunter a su lado, y recordar al instante la manera... animada... con la que ellos habían encarado las primeras horas de la madrugada navideña, ni bien regresaron de casa de Max y Miriya.

Al instante, Lisa estampó un beso dormido en el lugar donde la mandíbula de Rick se encontraba con su cuello, sintiendo al instante que él se estremecía como consecuencia, pero sin imaginar que sólo con ese beso tan tierno, había dado inicio al despertar del propio Rick Hunter... un despertar que se hizo evidente al sentir los primeros movimientos, gruñidos, risas y caricias enloquecedoras de parte de Rick.

Ni modo; ya era imposible insistir, y de la mano de aquellas caricias, Lisa dio los pasos que le restaban para despertarse del todo.

- Mmmhhhmmmm - gruñó Lisa, acompañando su despertar con esos sonidos, mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada tierna y arrobada del hombre de su vida. - ¿Rick...?

- Navidad, Navidad... - canturreó él, abrazándola con más fuerza y sintiendo el escalofrío que tenía ella en su piel. - Dulce Navidad...

- Mmmhmm... dulce... - coincidió ella, relamiéndose y trayéndole a Rick recuerdos bastante placenteros. - Ya lo creo que fue bastante dulce...

Y si esas palabras no se lo dejaron en claro a Rick, la manera provocativa con que las piernas de Lisa jugaron con las suyas sí lo hicieron...

- ¿Por qué usas el tiempo pasado, Hayes? - quiso saber Rick como reprendiéndola, haciendo un gesto de mirar al reloj despertador que estaba en la mesa de luz. - Si no me equivoco, todavía quedan 15 horas de Navidad...

- Mis disculpas... - fingió excusarse Lisa, remarcando aquel pedido con un beso que empezó tierno y suave, pero que acabó dejando sin aliento y totalmente demolido al hombre que había dormido con ella. - ¿Me perdonas?

- Qué manera más navideña de disculparte, Lisa... - exclamó Rick con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ahora era el turno de Rick de jugar con las piernas de la mujer a la que amaba, y de abrazarla posesivamente, y de acariciar su piel desnuda, y de llenarse de su aroma... y de colocar sus labios a tiro de aquella oreja contra la que tanto gustaba bromear...

- Porque entre lo que hicimos y ese beso que me acabas de dar, sigo escuchando campanitas...

- ¡Tonto! - rió ella en cuanto los múltiples escalofríos que la invadieron amainaron. - Adorable, tierno--

- Maravilloso amante... - la corrigió Rick, yendo con sus manos... hacia el sur.

En cuanto las manos de Rick llegaron al sur, las de Lisa hicieron lo propio con el rostro de Rick, dándole una pequeña cachetada que, cosa curiosa, se le hizo tierna al agredido en cuestión.

- ¡En tus sueños! - contraatacó Lisa como si se sintiera injuriada, aunque por dentro sólo podía coincidir con el calificativo arrogante y desvergonzado que Rick había usado para sí.

- Más bien en los tuyos... - le contestó él con complicidad, recorriendo con su mano un camino que iba desde el cuello de Lisa hasta uno de sus codos. - Pero continúa...

- Sólo me quedaba decirte que eres un tonto.

- Y tú eres preciosa... - comenzó a enumerar Rick, besando los labios de Lisa con ternura después de cada adjetivo - hermosa... - otro beso - dulce... - otro más - y... ¡¡woooooooooowwwwwww!!

Lisa Hayes rió con ganas, desarmada y rendida no sólo ante la elocuencia con la que él le daba a conocer su opinión sobre ella, sino también por la ternura que él insistía en demostrarle con cada beso... y de pronto, ella decidió que bien podía hacer lo mismo con él, abrazándolo sin oportunidad de decir nada y besándolo una y otra vez, aplicando la mezcla justa de ternura y pasión que ella sabía por vasta experiencia que dejaría rendido a sus pies y entregado por completo al arrogante Líder Skull.

Y tuvo éxito: cuando los dos se dieron mutuo respiro y abrieron los ojos, lo que vio Lisa fue un par de ojos azules que la miraban con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como adoración pura y absoluta...

A pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser raro para Lisa, quien jamás se había considerado atractiva o sensual, el saberse adorada y deseada por aquel hombre... y menos que menos, descubrir qué tan buenos eran los dos en el arte de amarse...

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que lo único que hicieron fue acariciarse y darse un ocasional beso, Rick se levantó suavemente y se colocó unos calzoncillos -no se estilaba que un teniente comandante anduviera por la vida en traje de cumpleaños- para luego caminar hacia la puerta pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven mujer que permanecía acostada en el lecho... sonriéndole con aquella felicidad que le alborotaba el corazón.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó ella haciendo un sorpresivo puchero; era claro que no le gustaba que él se fuera de la cama.

- A buscar el desayuno...

Sin dudarlo, Lisa comenzó a moverse, con toda la intención de abandonar la cama.

- Te acompaño...

No alcanzó a pararse, ya que Rick la detuvo en medio del movimiento con algo que sonó demasiado parecido a una orden... específicamente, a las órdenes que ella estaba autorizada a darle a él en virtud de su rango militar.

- ¡No te muevas de ahí!

El rostro y la mirada de Lisa revelaron una sucesión de emociones: desconcierto, incredulidad y posteriormente, una buena dosis de irritación ante lo que creyó como una usurpación de su autoridad doméstica.

- ¿Me vas a dar órdenes en mi propia casa? - descerrajó contra Rick, acompañando esas palabras con un berrinchudo cruce de brazos.

- Sí - le confirmó Rick sin ninguna clase de empacho, sonriendo más y más conforme Lisa fruncía el ceño. - Así que ahí se queda usted sentadita, comandante Hayes...

- ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, Hunter! - le advirtió ella, levantando un puño cerrado y amenazante en dirección a su descarado novio, que mientras se alejaba del dormitorio, revelándole su espalda descubierta a Lisa, sólo respondió en un tono tan bromista como sugerente:

- Ojalá me pusieras las manos encima...

Rick no tardó en regresar al dormitorio, portando una bandeja bien grande que incluía un par de platos con tostadas, dos tazas y un termo que, aún desde la lejanía, parecía proclamar al mundo las bondades y maravillas del café matutino... y si la bandeja calmó el hambre de Lisa por alimentos, el ver a su piloto con el torso descubierto y caminando hacia la cama donde ella todavía estaba acostada, sólo hizo que su hambre de "él" se hiciera más intensa e insoportable.

- Aquí tienes... - dijo Rick, volviendo a ocupar su sitial en la cama luego de dejar la bandeja bien apoyada sobre el regazo dispuesto de una Lisa maravillada e incrédula.

- Pero--

Una vez más, Rick la cortó a mitad de la frase, explicándole de manera didáctica y juguetona la razón de aquel enfoque tan interesante sobre el desayuno, acompañando la explicación con caricias y cosquillas.

- Al principio pensé en traerte el desayuno a la cama, pero pensé que dado que esta cama está tan calentita, cómoda y divertida...

Arqueando una ceja, Lisa terminó la idea por él, sonriendo como niña en la mañana de Navidad... expresión que nunca había sido tan correcta como en esa particular mañana de invierno.

- ¿Desayuno para dos en la cama?

Asintiendo vivamente, Rick tomó uno de los platos de tostadas, señalando luego con la cabeza un par de paquetes que estaban en la bandeja.

- ¿Queso o manteca en tu tostada, amor?

Lisa tomó la tostada que Rick le ofrecía, y tras acercarla a ella, tomó un cuchillo para untar y el paquete de queso, sin perder tiempo en untar su tostada con un queso que a cada segundo se le hacía más y más apetecible...

- Estás lleno de buenas ideas... - rió ella.

Una vez más, Rick demostró su acuerdo con un enérgico asentimiento, tomando luego con una mano una de las tazas, y con la otra el termo de café, poniendo a ambos frente a los ojos de Lisa como si fueran carnada...

- Y también lleno de café...

La palabra mágica.

Lisa sólo tuvo que arrebatarle la taza y sostenerla en actitud expectante, indicándole al piloto con su expresión que lo único que esperaba de él era que llenara aquella taza con el elixir que le daba fuerzas para encarar el día... y Rick no tardó en complacerla, llenando la taza con un café que se veía y olía delicioso.

- ¿Sabes, Rick? - dijo Lisa como al pasar, luego de beber el primer sorbo de su café. - A veces pienso que estás enamorado de mí...

Los ojos azules de Rick se abrieron bien grandes, como si no entendiera de qué diablos podía hablar ella, pero no tardó en encontrarle el sentido al juego, y sabiendo bien que lo que venía prometía divertirlo mucho y hacerlo sentir muy bien, decidió seguirle el juego a Lisa...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Rick como si fuera la primera vez que oía algo al respecto, poniendo luego cara de extrañado. - Qué curioso, porque ando sospechando que tú estás enamorada de mí...

Lisa sonrió con picardía, y sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos, haciendo que Rick rememorara aquel brillo intenso que tenían cada vez que los dos hacían el amor...

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba? - sugirió ella en tono neutral y fingido.

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias - aprobó el teniente comandante Hunter, rascándose la barbilla en una pose que le arrancó una sonrisa a la comandante Hayes. - ¿Qué propones?

Lisa hizo cara de estar pensando muy seriamente las opciones que tenía frente a ella, y mientras su piloto la miraba divertido, arrobado y enamorado, ella sonrió como si acabara de llegar a una solución para todos los problemas y dudas de su vida.

- Nos besamos, y ahí nos damos cuenta - dijo ella como si estuviera delineando un plan de acción. - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Cuando usted quiera, comandante Hayes... - confirmó él, ocupándose de que la bandeja del desayuno quedara fuera del área de experimentación designada.

- Muy bien... - asintió Lisa, levantando tres dedos antes de comenzar la cuenta regresiva. - A la una, a las dos... ¡a las tres!

La separación teatral y artificial que los dos se habían impuesto por consenso tácito mientras durara aquella parodia terminó, destrozada por un abrazo devastador al que siguió un beso en el que los dos parecían haber puesto todas sus fuerzas, como si se estuvieran jugando la vida... y la batalla de labios fue seguida por la batalla de lenguas, mientras los dos se movían al compás del amor tormentoso que los unía, aportando gemidos entrecortados y gruñidos de placer conforme pasaban los segundos sin que ellos se dieran la menor tregua...

Las manos de Rick acariciaron sin ninguna clase de restricción la espalda descubierta de Lisa, subiendo hasta el cuello y bajando... hasta el sur, mientras que las de Lisa estrecharon al piloto contra su propio pecho, procurando que todos los rincones de su ser sintieran a Rick junto a ella, como si estuviera buscando maximizar todos sus sentidos para no perderse ni un poco del placer que se estaban dando en ese gesto tan apasionado...

Pero así como todas las cosas buenas terminan, también terminó ese beso a pesar de lo que Rick o Lisa pensaran al respecto... aunque en su honor había que decir que el trabajo fue perfecto: no había quedado el menor rastro de aire en los pulmones de alguno de los dos.

- Wow... creo que tenía razón - exclamó Rick en cuanto tuvo suficiente aliento como para hilar palabras. - ¿Y tú?

- No me había equivocado... - coincidió Lisa entre jadeos, mirando a su piloto con ojos brillantes.

En silencio, y satisfechos de haber comprobado una vez más que estaban enamorados, los dos volvieron a atacar sus desayunos, dando cuenta de ellos con una velocidad que demostraba el hambre de sus cuerpos por recobrar algo de la energía perdida durante la noche... con tanta actividad.

- A veces no lo puedo creer... - dijo Rick como si nada luego de haber devorado la última tostada que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer?

El piloto comenzó a besar el hombro de Lisa y a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños, recorriendo un camino de placer que acabó con una mordida juguetona en el lóbulo de la oreja de Lisa, susurrándole luego:

- Que hoy sea Navidad... y que haya amanecido al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo...

Después de besarlo con la ternura y cariño que exigía la respuesta a un comentario como ese, Lisa buscó la taza de Rick y se la llevó a la nariz, olfateándola luego de manera insistente.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Rick en medio de las risas que le provocaba ver a Lisa olisqueando su taza con tanta concentración.

- Revisando tu café...

- ¿Y por qué?

La respuesta de Lisa vino con la mezcla justa de seriedad y espíritu bromista... despertando en el teniente comandante Hunter tales carcajadas que él creyó que su estómago no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo.

- Porque creo que tiene demasiada miel...

- Ahí te equivocas... - replicó Rick, lanzándose sin descaro sobre su novia y encontrando con gusto que ella no parecía ofrecer resistencia. - Y si quieres miel...

Y miel le dio efectivamente, besándola una y otra vez sin importarle las risas de ella, besándola con fuerza, besándola con cariño, besándola con intensidad y besándola hasta dejarla positivamente tonta, que quedó demostrado con el primer sonido coherente que hizo Lisa Hayes en cuanto sus labios dejaron de estar obstruidos.

- ¡Awwww!

Enternecido, Rick la besó en el cabello y se acurrucó junto a ella, encontrando el lugar perfecto para descansar en el hueco que formaba el brazo de Lisa con el costado de su torso, y por esos azares del movimiento, no tardó en descansar sobre el pecho tibio y cómodo de la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todo en el mundo...

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, hermosa? - preguntó Rick, levantando la mirada para ver mejor a su novia.

La mirada hambrienta de Lisa, el destello encendido en sus ojos y la manera enloquecedora con la que se mordió el labio inferior, sin mencionar la forma posesiva en la que empezó a acariciar el pecho de Rick, fueron suficiente respuesta para él.

- Además de eso...

- Aprovechar que es nuestro día libre y no tenemos que reportarnos a servicio... - contestó ella sin dejar de acariciarlo, colocando entonces la bandeja del desayuno en el suelo.

- "Día libre"... - dijo Rick, saboreando las palabras como si fueran un manjar. - Dos palabras que jamás me canso de escuchar...

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! - coincidió Lisa, temblando de escalofríos en cuanto Rick comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las piernas, susurrándole en un tono más que insinuante:

- Entonces, amor, estoy abierto a sugerencias...

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? - sugirió Lisa. - Creo que abrieron un nuevo restaurant francés en la Décima Avenida.

- Me gustó esa idea... - aprobó Rick con entusiasmo; pensando en secreto lo orgulloso que estaría de poder llevar a Lisa a un lugar elegante e imaginándose todo orgulloso y gallito por ir acompañado de la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo.

En su objetiva y conocedora opinión, desde luego.

- Además podemos aprovechar la cena para celebrar...

- ¿Qué quieres celebrar? - quiso saber él.

Lo siguiente que supo él fue que ella se estaba moviendo como para acomodarse mejor, sin mencionar que en su nueva posición, le iba a ser más fácil abrazar a su piloto y acercarse a sus labios con tal lentitud que él sólo deseó ser capaz de pedirle a gritos que lo besara de una vez y acabara con el suplicio:

- Jejejeje... - rió ella levemente - que me tocó el regalo de Navidad más maravilloso del mundo...

Y al fin terminó el suplicio de Rick, ya que los labios de Lisa lo hicieron suyo sin tomarse la molestia de pedir permiso o anunciarse; simplemente lo besaron, abriéndole las puertas a su lengua para que recorriera la boca de Rick como si fuera suya por pleno derecho, algo a lo que un Rick Hunter atontado de placer no estaba dispuesto a objetar...

- ¡Hayes! - exclamó Rick, usando aquella palabra tanto para rendirse a ella como para festejar la ocurrencia de esa mujer a la que adoraba con todo su corazón...

- Sipi - siguió Lisa sin ninguna vergüenza, sonriendo pícaramente a Rick. - Mi propio pilotito, tamaño natural, completamente articulado...

- ¡Dios santo! - bramó Rick entre risas, meneando la cabeza. - ¿De donde sacas esas ocurrencias?

- Me pasan por juntarme con pilotos de Veritech, amor...

El tono con que Lisa dijo esas palabras terminó de despertar al teniente comandante Rick Hunter, que sin perder un segundo se acurrucó lenta y provocativamente contra el cuerpo de su novia, mientras ella lo miraba embelesada, como presintiendo la tormenta que se ceñiría sobre ella...

- Y dime... - susurró Rick sobre la piel expuesta del hombro de Lisa, besando cada centímetro de su mujer que tenía al alcance de sus labios. - ¿Te interesaría saber qué puede hacer tu regalo de Navidad?

- Soy toda oídos...

- Pues bien, este regalito de Navidad va a hacer lo imposible para hacer feliz a su dama...

- ¿Tan temprano? - preguntó Lisa como si le estuviera permitido dudar de las intenciones de Rick.

Efectivamente, no le estaba permitido dudar de las intenciones de Rick Hunter, y para demostrarlo con todas las letras, Rick Hunter saltó sorpresivamente hasta quedar encima de Lisa, haciéndola prisionera entre su cuerpo y aquella cama tan cómoda, calentita y divertida... imaginándose, a juzgar por lo que revelaban esos ojos verdes que lo perdían, que en unos minutos más iba a ser aún más cómoda y calentita, y definitivamente más divertida.

Lo primero que hizo Rick fue quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba, lo segundo fue tapar los labios de Lisa con un beso, lo tercero que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre ella... y lo que siguió después fue para él tan natural como respirar, demostrándole entonces a la comandante Hayes todo lo que venía con su regalo de Navidad.

Lo bueno de todo era que Lisa parecía muy satisfecha con su regalo, si había que creerle al juicio profesional que emitió apenas unos segundos después de que empezara el feroz y despiadado ataque...

- ¡¡Awwwwwww...!!

**

* * *

**

Lunes 26 de diciembre de 2011

Pocas cosas son más estimulantes que saber que todo marcha según los planes; y teniendo en cuenta lo estimulado que parecía estar Sean Brent, las cosas debían estar yendo mejor que lo que había llegado a imaginar en sus escenarios más delirantes.

Dando una vuelta más en su silla, el político tomó una vez más la encuesta que uno de sus asistentes de campaña había dejado en su oficina media hora atrás, y sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a leer una vez más cada una de las páginas de aquel informe, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que la primera lectura no había sido un simple fruto de su imaginación.

Y no lo era... cada página, cada gráfica, cada palabra de ese informe le probaba que era totalmente real.

41 por ciento de intención de voto, calculado sobre un universo de mil trescientos residentes de Denver, que se esperaba que fueran representativos de las opiniones y características de la población global de aquella región... cuatro de cada diez residentes habilitados para votar habían anunciado que lo harían por Lynn Kyle.

El candidato que lo seguía en intención de voto -un antiguo alcalde de Denver y eterno rival político del gobernador Montague- apenas arañaba el 25 por ciento, muy lejos que lo que ese advenedizo Kyle, que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado vender al gobernador Montague y a la ciudadanía, estaba llamado a lograr en unos meses más. Los dos que venían después, si tenían suerte, podrían alcanzar cada uno un diez o doce por ciento de los votos; el resto de los candidatos, figurones curiosos que veían en el clima post-apocalíptico la oportunidad de salir al ruedo con sus delirios, eran apenas notas al pie en lo que prometía convertirse en el ascenso de Lynn Kyle al _sancta sanctorum_ del futuro Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Ascenso figurado, recordó Brent con una sonrisa que poco tenía de alegre; después de todo y según lo que tenían en mente, Kyle iba a ser apenas una cara bonita para los discursos, dejando a gente conocedora -liderada por su amigo Spier y por él mismo, desde luego- el manejo de los hilos oscuros del poder...

Eso, claro, asumiendo que pudieran domesticar al muchacho...

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, Brent jamás dejaría de desconfiar de Kyle, o de sentirse incómodo en todo el cuerpo de sólo pensar en que tenía que trabajar con él. El chico era simplemente demasiado radical y cerrado como para ser de confianza, o al menos, lo suficientemente previsible como para montar planes de largo plazo en torno a él. Ese espíritu de rebeldía, de oposición a lo establecido, esa necesidad constante que él tenía de patear el tablero, era algo demasiado inquietante para su gusto. Sin mencionar además que las ideas del joven eran un insulto para todo lo que Sean Brent consideraba como importante en el mundo.

Aunque los últimos dos meses habían probado ser una agradable sorpresa: el chico seguía siendo un histérico dado a proclamar sacrosantos principios a voz en cuello y a considerar cualquier desviación con sus ideas como un crimen imperdonable, pero conforme transcurría la campaña, algo había cambiado en él...

Podía notarlo cada vez que el muchacho hacía alguna aparición pública... sin perder ni por un segundo su habitual verba inflamada, Kyle estaba demostrando una interesante habilidad para adaptar su discurso al auditorio ocasional que tenía frente a él. Si los oyentes eran personas comunes y corrientes dominadas por la furia contra el Gobierno Provisional por las carestías que afectaban a la ciudadanía, él no tardaba en poner el grito contra las injusticias y los manejos sórdidos de los "burócratas militares de Nueva Macross"; si los espectadores eran empresarios, o pequeños propietarios, o personas que por esos milagros de la vida aún conservaban lo suyo luego del ataque Zentraedi, no tardaba Kyle en hablar de manera más comprensiva y pausada, asegurándoles que él haría lo posible por preservar sus derechos y dar una lucha incansable contra los que quisieran quitarles sus pertenencias; si él hablaba frente a jóvenes enardecidos, allá se sumaba él a sus gritos de libertad y a sus exigencias para poner fin al gobierno militar.

Públicos variados, discursos especiales, pero tres cosas que jamás cambiaban y que estaban en el centro del mensaje: los ciudadanos de Denver eran las víctimas, los militares los victimarios, y "la paz" era la solución. Fuera de esas tres verdades que para Kyle eran revelaciones bajadas del Cielo, todo lo demás era susceptible de ser "retocado" y "adaptado" según las necesidades e intereses de los oyentes de turno.

A eso había que sumarle algo que ni siquiera Brent, que tenía sus serias dudas sobre Kyle, podía atreverse a ignorar: que el muchacho era carismático y encantador como sólo él podía serlo. Jamás faltaban en Kyle la perfecta sonrisa ganadora, o la mirada intensa que había derretido corazones desde el celuloide y las revistas de Ciudad Macross, o el porte orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo que incitaba a alguien a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo... el muchacho exudaba carisma hasta por los poros, y eso le daba una increíble capacidad para hacerse querer, una capacidad que estaba aplicando con todas sus fuerzas en la campaña por el escaño que le correspondía a Denver-Colorado en el futuro Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Y tomando las encuestas como una visión precisa de la realidad, estaba teniendo éxito: los moderados que lo votaban tendían a creer que su verba incendiaria era sólo una herramienta para ganarse el apoyo de los desesperados, mientras que los exaltados no se preocupaban por la moderación que demostraba frente a otros sectores, ya que lo veían como una buena forma de tranquilizar a esos miedosos y convencerlos de las bondades de la causa.

El mundo podía haber muerto, pero lo que jamás moriría era la increíble capacidad del ser humano para escuchar sólo lo que quiere escuchar.

Desde ya que había personas que no tragaban el discurso de Kyle en ninguna de sus formas, ni en la exaltada y enardecida, ni en la moderada y suave: eran aquellos que lo veían como un forastero venido a la ciudad para causar problemas, eran aquellos que lo tomaban por un fantoche o un personaje de opereta, eran aquellos que odiaban a Montague tanto como para votar por el Diablo mismo si el gobernador se ponía del lado de Dios... y eran aquellos sensatos que simplemente tenían miedo de Lynn Kyle.

Pero por suerte, esos grupos estaban muy divididos, cada uno de ellos levantando las banderas de candidatos desesperados por arrebatarle algo de poder al gobernador Montague... demasiado desesperados y orgullosos como para olvidar agravios e insultos mutuos, y unirse en una causa común contra el gobernador y el chiquillo que él había lanzado para que llevara su palabra al futuro Senado.

Eso era más que beneficioso: los opositores pasaban casi tanto tiempo matándose entre ellos como el que pasaban atacando a Kyle... y en el proceso, lo único que lograban era destrozarse mutuamente y minar la poca confianza que los ciudadanos de Denver tenían en ellos.

Además, no era como si pudieran negar algunos de los logros del gobernador, logros que eran cuidadosamente explotados durante la campaña. El nivel de vida de la ciudad se había elevado en los últimos meses, los servicios públicos empezaban a funcionar con algo parecido a la normalidad, los equipos de trabajo estaban demoliendo los edificios que no podían ser reparados, limpiando las calles de escombros y automóviles destrozados, y ocupándose de los distintos programas de restauración ambiental; había productos de todo tipo en los mercados de la ciudad, a tal punto que incluso las raciones habían sido incrementadas, el crimen estaba bajando progresivamente, haciendo sentir a los habitantes de la ciudad mucho más seguros, y la amenaza de los saqueadores estaba siendo exorcizada con cada noticia que llegaba acerca del arresto de algún grupo de buitres.

Desde luego, eso se debía a la firme conducción del gobernador, a su inquebrantable defensa de los intereses de Denver frente al poder del Gobierno Provisional y a los múltiples y bien explotados beneficios que había traído la autonomía a la ciudad... y lo que Montague lograba, Lynn Kyle se ocupaba de presentarlo al electorado como un triunfo de ellos mismos, una victoria de la paz frente a las fuerzas multiformes de los militares, que no paraban de complotar contra la ciudad.

Lo que Montague o Kyle dejaban convenientemente en secreto era que si había más alimentos y bienes, era porque el Gobierno Provisional había incrementado los envíos a Denver, conforme más fábricas e invernaderos entraban en funcionamiento; que si la delincuencia caía, era porque la policía local podía emplear su tiempo en cazar criminales en lugar de guarecer la ciudad contra los saqueadores, ya que los militares estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo en acabar con aquellas escorias, y muchas otras cosas más que Denver jamás habría logrado sin el auxilio del Gobierno Provisional o de los militares... quienes, por supuesto, jamás recibirían crédito.

Al menos mientras durara la campaña.

Sólo era cuestión de mantenerse en esa ola ganadora por unos tres meses más; la campaña propiamente dicha arrancaría a mediados de febrero de acuerdo a lo que la ley electoral estipulaba, pero los partidarios de Kyle distaban de ser los únicos que pasaban por alto aquellas disposiciones... el tiempo perdido era tiempo entregado por nada.

Tras leer una vez más el informe de la encuesta, Sean Brent encendió el televisor, cambiando rápidamente de canal hasta llegar a una de las emisoras de noticias locales... y como él esperaba, allí estaba Lynn Kyle junto a su equipo de asesores, reuniéndose con un consejo de terratenientes interesados en lo que el candidato a senador tenía planeado para hacer que el Programa de Restauración Ambiental se ocupara de sus propiedades...

Sonrisas, miradas comprensivas, postura relajada y atenta, expresiones de preocupación; el muchacho estaba yendo con todo el carisma encendido...

Las cosas, evidentemente, marchaban bien... y que siguieran así, dependían tanto de Kyle como de los ciudadanos de Denver, y en no menor medida, de lo que el Gobierno Provisional de la Tierra Unida realizara en los próximos meses.

Si bien sus propias labores manejando la campaña de Kyle eran difíciles, al menos Sean Brent contaba con la seguridad de que no enfrentaba ni la décima parte de los problemas que acosaban a Luan, Gloval y al resto de los líderes del Gobierno Provisional.

Incluso, había días en los que les tenía lástima.

**

* * *

**

Martes 27 de diciembre de 2011

- Puede ahorrarse las cortesías y darme las malas noticias de una vez, Henry.

El almirante Gloval contuvo el reflejo de apretar los labios al comprobar el pésimo humor con el que parecía haber despertado el Presidente del Gobierno Provisional.

Hacía años que Gloval conocía a Tommy Luan, y si bien estaba acostumbrado a verlo con su personalidad jovial y bonachona, también lo había visto de malas o malhumorado... y sabía bien que el ánimo del Presidente podía tornarse venenoso en esos momentos.

No podía culparlo por estar de mal humor; el trabajo de Luan se había convertido en una sucesión de noticias preocupantes o simplemente desastrosas que parecían ir de mal en peor... especialmente desde el día en que se anunciaron las elecciones para el Senado.

Por decisión oficial, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no había salido a respaldar oficialmente a ningún candidato a senador, prefiriendo evitar acusaciones de estar arreglando el proceso electoral en su favor, y permitiendo que fueran los propios candidatos y ciudadanos quienes decidieran estar a favor o en contra del Gobierno.

En muchos lugares, esa estrategia estaba dando buenos resultados; las encuestas daban como ganadores en una mayoría de las regiones a candidatos con puntos de vista "cercanos" o "afines" al GTU, a excepción de algunas regiones en donde se imponían candidatos opositores o, en el caso de Denver-Colorado, violentamente contrarios al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Por supuesto, de la "campaña" propiamente dicha se ocupaba Marcel Pelletier, pero a Luan le quedaba ocuparse del gobierno y de los infinitos problemas que lo acosaban; prácticamente cualquier asunto de Estado se transformaba en un tema de campaña, siendo debatido en los medios y deformado en la opinión pública, minando la confianza en el Gobierno Provisional de la Tierra Unida, y atizando las llamas que alimentaban a especuladores políticos de toda laya, por no mencionar a insensatos como Lynn Kyle.

Y todo eso caía en el escritorio del pequeño hombre que dirigía los destinos del Gobierno Provisional.

- De hecho, no sé si "malas noticias" sean la forma adecuada de referirse a ellas, Tommy - dijo Gloval de manera cautelosa, mirando de reojo a los tres generales que lo acompañaban aquella mañana en la oficina que el Presidente tenía en la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

- Bueno, eso es un cambio - bufó Luan con una sonrisa desprovista de humor. - ¿Qué sorpresas tiene para mí, almirante Gloval?

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, el almirante Gloval le indicó a uno de sus acompañantes, el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas, que le hiciera entrega al Presidente de una carpeta que traía bajo el brazo, cosa que el oficial hizo al instante.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Luan mientras tomaba la carpeta.

- El último reporte sobre actividad de saqueadores a nivel mundial, señor Presidente - respondió el general Cuevas con algo de orgullo; la Jefatura de Operaciones que él comandaba había compilado aquel reporte tras un arduo trabajo de analizar la información recibida de todo el mundo.

Ocho meses de sangre, sudor y lágrimas comprimido en noventa y siete páginas, pensó el general Cuevas... casi idéntico a la historia de la guerra.

- Mmmhmmm... - gruñó Luan, ya de regreso en su asiento y hojeando las primeras páginas del reporte. - Descenso del 70 por ciento de los ataques reportados a pueblos y puestos avanzados en América del Norte durante el último mes, con respecto al mes anterior...

Conforme pasaban los segundos, el ceño fruncido de Luan se hacía menos pronunciado, e incluso, en un gesto que contrastaba notoriamente con el humor que venía trayendo desde hacía unas semanas, se dio el lujo de una muy necesaria sonrisa.

- 50 por ciento en América del Sur y África, señor Presidente - se explayó el general Cuevas, aún antes de que Luan llegara a las secciones correspondientes. - El resto de los continentes están teniendo bajas de entre el 35 y el 40 por ciento...

El Presidente atravesó las páginas con más velocidad, deteniéndose en los cuadros comparativos que corroboraban los datos proporcionados por el Jefe de Operaciones del Alto Mando.

Sin embargo, Luan no llevaba ocho meses como Presidente en vano, y aquellos meses le habían dejado el sano hábito de buscar siempre el lado malo de las cosas.

- ¿Está seguro de eso, general Cuevas?

El teniente general pareció sentirse incómodo ante aquella pregunta, pero no dudó en responder con toda la honestidad de la que era capaz.

- Dentro de la información que podemos recabar ahora, sí - reconoció el Jefe de Operaciones, procediendo a clarificar el panorama para Luan. - Se debe a numerosos factores, muchos de los cuales están relacionados con el incremento de nuestras actividades de patrullaje, señor Presidente... muchas de las comunidades aisladas están perdiendo el temor a denunciar los ataques de saqueadores, ahora que saben que lo más probable es que una patrulla de Veritech acabe con los buitres en algunas horas.

Luego de considerar cuidadosamente las palabras del general Cuevas, Luan cerró ceremoniosamente la carpeta, apoyándola con sumo cuidado sobre una pila de documentos que habían esperado desde hace días por su atención.

- Eso debería ser tomado como un logro, señores - dijo el Presidente con optimismo cauteloso.

- Lo es, señor Presidente - asintió el almirante Gloval, hablando luego con un tono que buscaba recordarle al Presidente que se trataba de un logro militar... uno que no había estado exento de dolor y dificultades. - Los hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas trabajaron mucho para lograr estos resultados.

- No dudo de los sacrificios de sus soldados, almirante Gloval, creo que eso lo debería tener bastante claro luego de todo lo que pasamos - concedió Luan, recordándole a Henry Gloval su opinión sobre los militares, una opinión que él conocía bien desde que Gloval era capitán y Luan alcalde. - Sólo digo que estos datos deberían ser tenidos en cuenta por la población a la hora de evaluar lo que está haciendo por ellos el Gobierno.

Luan podía estar interesado en los ribetes políticos de la cuestión, pero Henry Gloval nunca iba a tolerar que los esfuerzos de sus soldados y pilotos se vieran reducidos a meras cartas a ser jugadas en una campaña política.

- Con todo respeto, señor Presidente, esto es algo que va más allá de las elecciones--

Sin inmutarse, Tommy Luan detuvo al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a mitad de la oración, quitándoles el aliento a los tres generales que lo acompañaban.

- Usted me disculpará, almirante, pero en estos días, _todo_ tiene que ver con las elecciones - se limitó a decir Luan, dejando allí el asunto.

El rostro de Gloval se endureció al punto de hacerse pétreo; detrás suyo, el general Cuevas se veía notablemente incómodo con toda la situación, mientras que el general Maistroff empalidecía de algo que podía ser una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, y el general Carruthers intentaba evitar que Luan notara sus puños cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

Si Luan notó que los cuatro altos oficiales militares se sentían visiblemente alterados por su afirmación de que todo sería considerado político y electoral en aquellos días, no dio señal alguna que Gloval, Maistroff, Carruthers o Cuevas pudieran notar, sino que simplemente invitó a los cuatro oficiales a tomar asiento para discutir otros asuntos.

- Y es acerca de las elecciones por lo que mandé llamarlos a ustedes cuatro, caballeros.

Ya sentados, pero sin perder su dureza, los cuatro oficiales miraron al Presidente del Gobierno Provisional mientras comenzaba con su explicación.

- No creo que tenga que explicar que necesitamos, no sólo por nuestro interés sino por el de la estabilidad mundial, que las elecciones se desarrollen en medio del clima más ordenado y tranquilo posible...

Sin mirar, Luan tomó con su mano el informe que Cuevas acababa de darle, golpeando sonoramente la mesa con él, en un gesto que consiguió sobresaltar de forma casi imperceptible al general Carruthers.

- Este informe que me han traído sobre el descenso de los saqueos a pueblos y puestos avanzados es un paso en la dirección correcta, pero aún hay más por hacer.

Para sus adentros, Luan rememoró docenas de reportes como el que acababa de recibir... reportes sobre la violencia constante que dominaba en el mundo del post-Holocausto, sobre las privaciones y carencias de todo en todas partes, sobre la miríada de pequeños enfrentamientos que dificultaban las tareas de reconstrucción, sobre las innumerables amenazas que se cernían sobre un planeta que sólo clamaba un respiro que les permitiera levantarse de las cenizas...

No necesitaba buscar ni uno sólo de esos reportes; llevaba en la cabeza todos esos datos y conclusiones, como si hubieran quemado su cabeza.

- Soldados Zentraedi remanentes de la flota de Dolza, salteadores de caminos, disputas entre pueblos por suministros, contrabando y tráfico de todo tipo... - enumeró uno a uno el Presidente los males de la Tierra. - Necesitamos poner un alto a todo eso, o al menos disminuirlo en la medida de lo posible, si queremos que la ciudadanía confíe en nosotros.

Los altos oficiales, incluso Gloval, no pudieron sino asentir a lo que decía el Presidente; sus propios "analistas de inteligencia" habían hecho advertencias similares desde el día en que el Gobierno anunció que se celebrarían elecciones. Era evidente que Luan había llegado a conclusiones similares acerca de la posibilidad de un Senado dominado por sectores hostiles al Gobierno si no se paliaba aunque más no fuera una de las situaciones que aquejaban al mundo por esos días.

Sin que Gloval, Maistroff, Cuevas o Carruthers lo supieran, Tommy Luan ya había elegido una situación a resolver... a como diera lugar.

- General Carruthers - comenzó a hablar el Presidente, dirigiéndose al Jefe del Ejército. - ¿pueden sus hombres garantizar la protección de los convoyes de transportes de suministros?

En su silla, el brigadier general Winston Carruthers se acomodó antes de contestar a la pregunta, y si bien el protocolo militar impedía repreguntar con brusquedad al comandante en jefe civil, no había nada que impidiera las clarificaciones...

- Depende de lo que usted entienda por "garantizar", señor Presidente - preguntó el general Carruthers de manera elíptica.

- Hablo de proveer escolta armada para los camiones durante su viaje por las rutas, general - clarificó Luan con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas. - Hablo de defenderlos de salteadores, piratas del asfalto, turbas...

Carruthers inhaló con fuerza, procurando fortificarse antes de seguir con aquella discusión, y era evidente para quienes lo conocían que las palabras de Luan habían confirmado las peores expectativas del Jefe del Ejército... el hombre responsable de adiestrar y entrenar a millones de hombres a quienes diariamente y desde hacía ocho meses se les estaba pidiendo lo imposible una y otra vez.

- Señor, con todo respeto... - trató de responder el Jefe del Ejército, buscando ser lo más diplomático posible. - Mis hombres y mujeres están sobrecargados de misiones para lo reducido de su número.

- ¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso?

En silencio, Carruthers abandonó toda forma de diplomacia: era necesario que Luan comprendiera.

- Tengo tres millones de hombres y mujeres en el Ejército, señor Presidente - descerrajó el brigadier general, sorprendiendo incluso a sus colegas militares con el tono con que comenzó a hablar. - Tres millones trabajando a nivel mundial en labores de reconstrucción, provisión de seguridad, patrullado, asistencia a los programas de recuperación ambiental, por no mencionar las labores normales de guarnición y protección que brindamos a las ciudades.

A simple vista, tres millones de hombres era una cantidad monstruosa de potencial humano; no en balde el Ejército era la rama de servicio con más personal en todas las fuerzas militares de la Tierra. Sin embargo, había que considerar que el Ejército había contado con _diez_ millones de oficiales, suboficiales y soldados antes del Holocausto, y que incluso ahora, muchos de los hombres y mujeres que dependían del general Carruthers habían sido miembros de las fuerzas defensivas nacionales, de las reservas militares o incluso de unidades de policía militarizada, todas las cuales habían sido "amalgamadas" en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tras el Holocausto...

No cabía duda de que el Ejército que mandaba el general Carruthers había obrado milagros en los meses que iban de Reconstrucción, ya que había hecho enormes contribuciones siendo una fuerza aún desorganizada que trataba de cohesionar a personal proveniente de innumerables fuentes, y definitivamente escasa y asediada por innumerables misiones... pero había un límite a lo que se podía pedir de ellos.

- No puede decirme que el Ejército no va a colaborar, general Carruthers - replicó fríamente Luan, sin conmoverse por las palabras descarnadas del general.

- No le estoy diciendo eso, señor Presidente - se defendió el general Carruthers. - Le estoy diciendo que dado nuestro potencial humano y las misiones que estamos desempeñando, las posibilidades de escoltar transportes de alimentos en todo el mundo y de preservarlos contra cualquier amenaza son bastante limitadas. Si lo hacemos, no podremos preservarlos a todos todo el tiempo, o a vigilarlos contra cualquier clase de amenaza.

"_¿Y si llegamos a enfrentarnos con pobladores desesperados, qué pretende que hagamos, señor Presidente?_" maldijo para sus adentros Carruthers, temblando de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de una situación semejante. "_¿Que tiremos a matar?_"

Tras pensarlo un poco, Luan adoptó una postura más conciliadora, y sus siguientes palabras sonaron desprovistas de la dureza con que había tratado antes a Carruthers.

- ¿Qué es lo mejor que podría llegar a hacer?

- Asignar dos, quizás tres vehículos artillados a cada convoy, y una docena de hombres armados, señor - respondió el Jefe del Ejército. - Espero que entienda que no es mucho--

- Lo entiendo, general, y no crea por un minuto que no aprecio los esfuerzos y sacrificios del personal bajo su mando... - lo interrumpió Luan, sonando más tranquilo al hacerlo - pero nuestra situación es crítica, y debemos actuar en consonancia.

- Lo comprendo, señor.

- Se lo agradezco, general - sonrió Luan, decidiendo entonces que el Jefe del Ejército había tenido ya bastante sufrimiento en aquella junta y encontrando un blanco más tentador en el Jefe de Operaciones. - General Cuevas, ¿cuál es nuestro despliegue actual en materia de patrullado?

Sabiéndose ahora foco de la atención presidencial, el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas reaccionó con un tic nervioso, jugando por unos segundos con su tupido bigote negro antes de responder a la consulta del Presidente.

- Tratamos de tener en todo momento al menos seis escuadrones en patrullaje o en alerta, en cada comando regional, señor Presidente - le explicó Cuevas, clarificándose al instante. - Esos son alrededor de noventa cazas Veritech en vuelo o listos para despegar en cada región militar, proporcionándonos una capacidad de reacción adecuada ante cualquier circunstancia.

- ¿Eso es adecuado, general?

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, señor - dejó bien en claro el general, ganando expresiones de asentimiento en el resto de los oficiales. - Nos permite cubrir una gran área, aunque de ninguna manera llega a ser suficiente como para estar en todo momento y en todo lugar...

- Entiendo - comprendió Luan. - ¿Puede mejorarse?

- No sin poner demasiadas exigencias a los escuadrones de combate en servicio, señor Presidente - afirmó con seguridad Cuevas. - Entienda que estamos volando todos los aparatos que podemos, reduciendo al mínimo indispensable los tiempos de mantenimiento... a menos que pongamos más cazas Veritech en servicio, no veo posible que mejoremos nuestros tiempos de reacción o nuestras disponibilidades de cazas de combate en el corto plazo...

Y ese era un punto sobre el que ni Alejandro Cuevas ni ningún otro oficial militar iba a aceptar compromisos: la seguridad de los pilotos era indispensable, y malditos serían ellos si llegaban a ordenarle a algún joven subirse a un avión que no hubiera recibido el mantenimiento necesario.

No lo harían jamás, ni siquiera por orden presidencial, y si Luan lo entendía por las buenas, mejor así.

- Señores, hay demasiadas cosas en juego - insistió Luan, dirigiéndose a los cuatro oficiales. - Necesitamos garantizar la seguridad de nuestros envíos de abastecimiento, y si bien entiendo las dificultades materiales que están atravesando, no podemos permitir que esta situación continúe sin más.

Tras retornar el silencio a aquella sala, el general Cuevas hizo señas de querer hablar, y Luan le concedió sin más la palabra.

- ¿Sí, general?

- De acuerdo a nuestros análisis, la región en donde ha habido más casos de piratería de suministros es aquí, en lo que eran Ohio y Pennsylvania. Creo que podríamos dar un buen comienzo si incrementamos nuestras patrullas en el área, aunque más no sea para eliminar los peores casos.

- Me acaba de decir que no puede poner más cazas en el aire, general.

- No hablo de poner más cazas, señor Presidente - aclaró Cuevas, señalando con sus manos una serie de mapas que había por allí. - Hablo de reasignar las rutas de patrullaje... los cazas con base en Nueva Macross podrían dejar de patrullar los desiertos del oeste por un tiempo y concentrarse en Ohio y Pennsylvania, al menos hasta tanto se solucione esta crisis.

Mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente la propuesta, Luan se encontró asintiendo a lo que decía el alto jefe militar; era algo que sonaba sensato, y por sobre todas las cosas, posible y factible.

No siempre se encontraban soluciones de ese tipo.

De pronto, la mano de la única persona que había permanecido en silencio se alzó, llamando lo suficiente la atención de Luan como para que éste le concediera permiso de hablar con una expresión curiosa que se parecía al Tommy Luan que todos habían conocido antes de que llegara a la Presidencia.

- ¿Sí, general Maistroff?

Tras carraspear para aclararse la voz, el brigadier general Stanislav Maistroff se inclinó hacia adelante, procurando verse lo más seguro y decidido posible.

- Hay un par de complicaciones, señor Presidente.

- Lo escucho.

- La primera complicación es que, como usted sabe, hay numerosos pueblos y comunidades en esa área que sobrevivieron al Holocausto... y para los cuales ni el GTU ni las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida son precisamente bienvenidos.

De hecho, Maistroff se quedaba corto: muchos de aquellos pueblos habían caído en manos de milicias de todo tipo, pero que estaban unidas en su odio común y compartido hacia todo lo relacionado con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Insistentes en mantener su "libertad" e "independencia", los milicianos habían estado haciendo ruidos durante meses para proclamarse a sí mismos como una nación independiente, anunciando que no tolerarían la presencia del GTU o de sus militares en el área y hostigando todo esfuerzo del gobierno mundial, sin importar de qué se tratara.

"Bloqueos aduaneros" en las rutas, "inspecciones" al personal del GTU que fuera hallado en su "territorio", obstrucción a cualquier operación gubernamental... por no mencionar el ocasional tiroteo con soldados del Ejército de la Tierra Unida o ataques a aviones militares.

Y sin embargo, por más que algunos se sintieran tentados a darles el gusto a los milicianos de "morir por sus causas", todos tenían perfectamente claro que no habría ninguna solución que no desembocara en un baño de sangre... un baño de sangre que podía alcanzar incluso a los pueblos, ciudades y puestos avanzados del área que sí reconocieran al GTU como su gobierno.

- Ajá...

- Esto hace que cualquier intervención militar en el área, aún para proteger a nuestras ciudades y puestos, sea algo políticamente sensible...

Luan se vio obligado a asentir; lo último que necesitaba era que la prensa se le lanzara al cuello por atacar "indiscriminadamente" a comunidades cuyo único crimen, al menos así lo presentarían en los medios, era "no sentirse parte del GTU"...

- ¿Cuál es la segunda complicación? - preguntó resignado el Presidente.

- En muchos casos se trata de asaltos cometidos por gente que vive en pueblos donde no hay abastecimiento de comida... - lanzó Maistroff con inusitada franqueza; que no se dijera que los militares no habían hecho las necesarias advertencias. - No se trata de bandas de saqueadores, sino de ciudadanos desesperados... y creo que no estaría en el interés de este gobierno, y definitivamente no lo es de parte del Alto Mando, el intercambiar disparos con ciudadanos comunes y corrientes...

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Luan debió decir algo para no dar la impresión de haber quedado espantado por el panorama que Maistroff estaba implicando con sus palabras.

- Ya lo creo, general - replicó Tommy Luan, clavando la mirada en el Jefe del Estado Mayor. - ¿Qué sugiere?

- En principio, necesitaríamos respaldo político, señor Presidente - puso en claro Maistroff, disfrutando secretamente el ver cómo Luan se estremecía en su escritorio. - Luego, un plan operativo bien delineado...

El general Cuevas intervino, dejando explícita la posición de la Jefatura de Operaciones al respecto.

- Si usted da la orden, señor, trabajaré en ello de inmediato.

- La orden está dada, general - confirmó Luan, retomando su conversación original tras ver asentir al general Cuevas. - Discúlpeme, Maistroff...

Sin mostrarse ofendido o molesto por la interrupción, Maistroff prosiguió, indicándole a Luan todo lo que consideraba necesario para asegurar una efectiva participación militar en una situación semejante; necesitaba que el Presidente comprendiera que, si le pedía a los militares que se metieran en algo como eso, el potencial para una catástrofe era inconcebible.

- Después necesitaríamos reglas claras para tratar con situaciones potencialmente explosivas... códigos de conducta, reglas de empeñamiento... procedimientos especiales...

- ¿Puede hacerlo? - quiso saber el presidente.

- El Estado Mayor tiene algunos esbozos preparados, pero necesitaríamos algunos días para tener un documento bien delineado...

La seguridad y fe con la que Maistroff había hecho toda esa explicación consiguieron ganarle puntos en el ánimo del Presidente Luan, y con una gran sonrisa, decidió para sus adentros que había logrado todo lo que se propuso al convocar a esa junta.

- Ajá... - asintió, volviendo a hablarle al Jefe de Estado Mayor. - Comience de inmediato, general Maistroff.

Una vez que Maistroff asintió, aceptando la misión, Luan apoyó los codos en su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a no minimizar la seriedad del asunto... aún si tenía que darles a los cuatro militares la impresión de que la espartana oficina del Presidente se empequeñecía hasta aplastarlos.

- Señores, el mundo entero va a estar observándonos, así que espero que sean extremadamente cautelosos - advirtió, mirando sucesivamente a los cuatro altos oficiales presentes. - Confío en que ustedes, y los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, cumplirán con la misión lo mejor posible.

Como le correspondía dada su jerarquía, cargo y responsabilidad, fue el almirante Henry Gloval el que respondió no sólo por él mismo o por los tres generales que lo acompañaban, sino por todos y cada uno de los integrantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Gracias, señor Presidente.

* * *

Internet había sido una de las mayores pérdidas que debió sufrir la raza humana en términos de tecnología en el bombardeo Zentraedi. Casi toda la compleja infraestructura de computadoras y servidores de alcance globan que mantenían funcionando a la red de redes había sido erradicada durante el ataque, al igual que la red de satélites de comunicaciones que hasta el día de Dolza habían vinculado a la humanidad entera. A excepción de las redes militares de comunicaciones, que de todas maneras habían sufrido brutales daños y disrupciones por culpa del ataque, apenas subsistía un puñado de redes informáticas locales en las pocas grandes ciudades que habían escapado al ataque de Dolza.

De un plumazo, la Humanidad había quedado completamente desvinculada... sin mencionar la irreparable pérdida de toda la información acumulada durante años en Internet, y que hasta no hacía mucho estaba al alcance de cualquiera que pudiera poner sus manos en una computadora.

Entre sus varios proyectos de reconstrucción, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida se había propuesto resucitar Internet, un esfuerzo complejo que demandaría años... y que debido a las espantosas necesidades de la raza humana, sufría de una prioridad no demasiado elevada en la lista de cuestiones a resolver por el atribulado GTU.

El periodismo se hallaba entre las actividades más perjudicadas por la desaparición de Internet; lejos habían quedado los días en que un periodista podía entrar a algún buscador y tener al instante cientos de miles de enlaces a páginas que podían darle información... ahora, y si tenía suerte, podía intentar una búsqueda en la magra red local de su ciudad, si es que tal cosa estaba a su disposición.

Fuera de ese pobre consuelo, la única alternativa que les quedaba a los profesionales de las noticias era algo tan viejo como frustrante: hundir sus cabezas en pilas y pilas de archivos y documentos acumulados en los depósitos de periódicos y en los estantes y bases de datos de las bibliotecas.

Esa era la tarea que mantenía ocupada a Callie Frenkel en esa tardenoche... desde hacía incontables horas, la joven reportera había estado escudriñando pilas de documentos y viejas ediciones de periódicos de todo el mundo en su intento de hallar algo que le sirviera para su "proyecto": un completo dossier sobre el hombre que se perfilaba como la revelación de las elecciones para el Senado de la Tierra Unida, Lynn Kyle.

Para consuelo de Frenkel, varias pilas de documentos y carpetas en el piso daban testimonio de la cantidad de material que había devorado en las horas de ese día; para desgracia suya, muchas más pilas como esas la aguardaban en el escritorio... dándole a la periodista el poco alentador prospecto de convertirse en una residente permanente de la "mazmorra" del _Denver Star_.

Hasta ese momento, lo que Callie Frenkel había podido encontrar sobre Lynn Kyle era poco y nada... a excepción de los periódicos publicados desde la primera visita de Kyle a la ciudad, la información existente sobre el candidato a senador era desesperantemente escasa, y en muchos casos ni siquiera pasaba de simples menciones de su nombre. La búsqueda de información había sido para Callie el equivalente de un cruce por el Sahara sin el beneficio de una cantimplora repleta de agua, y tan pobre había sido hasta entonces que en muchos momentos la joven periodista fantaseó con la idea de abandonarlo todo y dedicarse a algo más agradable.

Eso era imposible para ella... jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sólo le quedaba volver a los documentos, con la esperanza cada vez más vana de hallar algo de interés para su investigación... pero justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a abrir una nueva carpeta, el sonido de unos pasos detrás suyo la alertaron de que tenía un visitante. Ella conocía bien el sonido de esos pasos... se había acostumbrado a escucharlos todos los días en su escritorio, generalmente antes de que el dueño de esos pasos intentara algo nuevo en su incesante esfuerzo por cortejarla.

Con el mal humor que traía en ese momento, Callie ya deseaba que Dean Talbot estuviera allí para tratar de avanzar en sus planes... no era que el muchacho no le interesara o que encontrara mal todos sus esfuerzos por buscar algo con ella; era sólo que no quería un nuevo fracaso en su vida sentimental con un colega periodista del diario en momentos en que se jugaba un fracaso en su vida profesional.

- ¿Sabes, Dean? - gruñó Callie sin siquiera voltear para ver a su visitante. - El trabajo periodístico era mucho más sencillo cuando todavía existía Internet.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la expedición?

El gruñido de Frenkel le reveló a su visitante que la expedición no había ido muy bien... pero antes de saltarle al cuello a su visitante, la periodista se estregó los ojos y se incorporó para poder hablarle mirándolo de frente.

- No encontré más que algunas cuantas noticias viejas en los archivos de la biblioteca pública... - explicó Frenkel, dándole una palmada a la pobre pila de ediciones viejas que había recopilado. - Parece que nuestro muchachito candidato a senador estaba muy involucrado con el movimiento pacifista en su época de universitario allá en Yokohama, antes de la guerra... protestas contra dignatarios del GTU y del gobierno japonés, manifestaciones frente a las empresas involucradas en contratos de armamentos, tumultos en las puertas de bases militares... todo lo que puedas imaginarte.

- Un agitador experimentado - observó Talbot mientras ella hacía una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Que ahora quiere entrar al Gobierno? Sigue pareciéndome raro.

- Puede ser señal de madurez.

- No me parece - replicó Frenkel con demasiada seguridad, motivando a su colega a hacer una observación bromista.

- Me parece que estás paranoica...

- Pues esa es tu opinión - replicó Callie con helada y cansada furia en su voz. - Si no vienes para ayudar, ya puedes irte.

- Tranquilízate, Frenkel... - la calmó Talbot con una sonrisa, sacando del bolsillo algo que parecía ser una impresión digital de una fotografía. - Vine para traerte algo que te puede interesar.

Los ojos de la periodista, aún enrojecidos y cansados por las horas pasadas en la luz tenue de la "mazmorra", se clavaron en los de su colega con intensidad.

- Habla ahora.

Al instante, Talbot le alcanzó a Frenkel la fotografía que había traído consigo.

- Fíjate en esta fotografía... ¿reconoces alguno de los rostros?

- ¿Además del de Kyle? - observó Frenkel al principio con sorna... pero luego con mucha seriedad cuando comprobó que el rostro del candidato no era el único que podía reconocer. - Este... éste me resulta familiar.

Al notar que el dedo de Callie se posaba sobre el rostro seguro de un hombre de mediana edad que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Kyle en la fotografía, Dean Talbot sonrió.

- Vas bien. ¿De donde lo recuerdas?

Callie se tomó unos segundos para revisar su memoria, recurriendo a todo lo que podía para dar con la identidad de aquel hombre de la fotografía... apenas asomaban algunos retazos, imágenes fugaces del mundo anterior al ataque, titulares borrosos de periódicos viejos...

- ¿No estaba con un político importante de la Tierra Unida en una época? - aventuró la joven tras rendirse.

- Bingo, Frenkel - la felicitó el otro con una palmada en la espalda que a la periodista le resultó atrevida e interesante por igual. - El nombre que buscas es Sean Brent... quien supo ser en un momento el jefe de staff del mismísimo Alphonse Russo. Este muchacho era el _consigliere_ de nuestro querido y viejo senador en los tiempos en que ni siquiera Niven y Rhysling se atrevían a ponerse a Russo en su contra.

- ¿_Consigliere_? Lo haces sonar como si fuera de la mafia.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que era Russo?

- Amén - coincidió Frenkel luego de recordar el historial del difunto senador, aunque todavía no podía sacarse una duda de la cabeza desde el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Brent. - Pero este tipo estaba muerto... eso era lo último que escuchamos sobre Brent, ¿no es así?

- Lo dieron por muerto junto con toda la población de Ciudad Macross en febrero del '09... esa supuesta bomba termonuclear de la Liga Anti-Unificación que voló la isla después de que despegara el SDF-1 - contestó Talbot con demasiada ironía. - Y ya sabes lo verídico que fue eso.

Callie asintió vivamente; a los periodistas de todo el mundo todavía les dolía la manera en la que el GTU los había usado para mantener oculta la verdad de la guerra a la población mundial, algo que sólo había alimentado la desconfianza de los reporteros respecto de las autoridades de la Tierra Unida. De no haber ocurrido el ataque de Dolza, creía Callie, las carreras de muchos importantes exponentes de la prensa habrían quedado en ruinas al revelarse que no habían sido los terroristas de la Liga Anti-Unificación los culpables de la desaparición de la Isla Macross... sino los mismísimos extraterrestres cuya posible invasión había sido la causa de la formación del GTU.

- Esto me cambia la pregunta, Dean... - murmuró Frenkel a la vez que volvía a mirar la fotografía. - ¿Qué diablos hace el resucitado ex-jefe de staff de uno de los senadores más prominentes del viejo Gobierno al lado del chico estrella?

- De seguro que no es porque se dejó convencer por el muchacho... Russo y Brent desayunaban idealistas como Lynn Kyle todas las mañanas.

- Lo que nos deja con la explicación más probable.

- Que Brent sea el titiritero.

- Muchas gracias, Dean - dijo Callie con una sonrisa sentida y genuina. - Me has dado mucho en qué pensar.

- Por nada... - respondió Talbot para después hacer un intento de último momento de lograr su objetivo final. - ¿Salimos mañana a la noche? Conozco un lugar donde sirven una comida china que--

La mirada fría y terminante de Frenkel disuadió a Talbot de seguir con su esfuerzo, obligándolo a buscar la salida más elegante de aquel lugar.

- Bueno, si necesitas algo, la máquina de café todavía funciona.

Dicho eso, Talbot prácticamente se esfumó del lugar, dejando a Callie sola con sus archivos y con una nueva línea de investigación que prometía sacarla del punto muerto...

Lo que Dean le había traído sólo confirmaba sus sospechas: alguien estaba manejando todo el fenómeno de Lynn Kyle desde las sombras, y ese tipo Brent podía ser la clave de todo el asunto... si seguía el rastro de Sean Brent, muy probablemente ella pudiera llegar a algún gran avance en la investigación que echara luz sobre todos los misterios de Lynn Kyle.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Callie razonó que quizás debiera aceptar la invitación de Talbot uno de esos días... ciertamente el muchacho parecía ser alguien con quien ella pudiera pasar buenos momentos y tal vez algo más...

Antes de que Callie Frenkel pudiera encontrar solaz en los rincones de su imaginación, su celular sonó para advertirle que le acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto, el cual procedió a leer mientras maldecía de antemano a quien fuera que le estuviera mandando mensajes en ese momento del día.

La primera pista fue encontrarse con que el identificador de llamadas no reconocía ningún número telefónico como el remitente de aquel mensaje... pero fue la lectura del mensaje la que dejó a Callie de una pieza.

"_Quieres saber lo que hay detrás de la campaña de Lynn Kyle. Puedo ayudarte._"

Rápidamente, aunque sus dedos parecían torpes y lentos al teclear los botones de su celular, Callie compuso una corta respuesta a ese mensaje.

"_¿Quién es?_"

Los minutos posteriores al envío de la respuesta pasaron prácticamente en cámara lenta para Callie Frenkel; la joven reportera no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién diablos sabía acerca de su investigación? ¿Estaría tratando con un informante o con alguien enviado para sabotear su proyecto? Si era un informante el que estaba mandándole mensajes, ¿tendría información genuina o sólo sería un charlatán.

Peor aún... podía ser una amenaza a su vida.

La sangre de Callie se heló en sus venas al pensar en esa posibilidad, la cual borró de su mente al instante para enfocarse en las cosas que sí tenía claras: alguien sabía que estaba investigando a Kyle, ese alguien conocía sus teléfonos y tenía forma de contactarlas... y ese alguien la había contactado.

Para sobresalto de Callie Frenkel, el celular volvió a sonar para indicarle que había llegado un nuevo mensaje... y Callie dudó durante varios segundos antes de atreverse a leer lo que le habían contestado.

Por fin, la periodista encontró el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"_Una persona interesada_" rezaba la primera frase del nuevo mensaje, que continuaba: "_Si usted también está interesada, pase por la calle Franklin uno de estos días. No escriba más. Hasta pronto._"

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 28 de diciembre de 2011

Lo llamaban "el centro nervioso de la defensa terrestre", aunque respondía al nombre más prosaico de "Central de Operaciones".

En la práctica, se trataba de una cavernosa sala montada en lo que alguna vez fuera una bodega de carga secundaria, ubicada en el módulo central del SDF-1, con docenas de consolas ordenadas por filas y atendidas por operadores militares que a través de ellas recibían un flujo constante e interminable de datos, indispensables para la adecuada toma de decisiones por parte del Alto Mando.

Cada grupo de consolas tenía a su cargo un área determinada de interés; la información recabada en cada uno de los Comandos Militares llegaba a la Central a través de un grupo de consolas que les estaban directamente asignados, al igual que la información captada por el puñado de naves militares de la Tierra Unida que habían escapado de la destrucción total, y que permanecían orbitando el planeta, manteniendo una solitaria guardia junto a las naves de Breetai para resguardar al planeta contra cualquier posible amenaza que viniera de más allá de las estrellas.

Enormes videomonitores parecían flotar sobre las consolas, aunque lejos de tratarse de una obra de magia, su sorprendente existencia se debía a la tecnología cedida generosamente por los Zentraedi de Breetai para auxiliar al renacido Alto Mando a tener una mejor capacidad de gestión de la información.

Tanto en capacidades como por la tecnología empleada en sus instrumentos, la Central de Operaciones era muy probablemente la sala militar más importante de todo el planeta: un verdadero templo consagrado a la incesante tarea de controlar, comandar y mantener las comunicaciones con las diversas unidades que formaban las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Aquel templo del comando y control militar era atendido por una casta especial de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, que hacían permanente vigilancia frente a sus consolas, vigilados a su vez por aquellos prelados que respondían al título de "supervisores"... y todo bajo la incansable mirada y el celoso cumplimiento del deber de quien oficiaba de Sumo Sacerdote de la Central: ese ser legendario e inspirador de terror conocido como "Oficial Jefe de Guardia".

El ambiente cotidiano en la Central tenía mucho en común con el de un monasterio: las voces humanas se limitaban a pronunciar palabras tan técnicas y regulares que bien podrían haber sido parte de plegarias... y toda la atención de las docenas de personas que trabajaban allí estaba enfocada en la contemplación de la información que aparecía en las consolas y videomonitores, información que luego debía ser llevada al Oficial Jefe de Guardia para que tomara las decisiones que fueran necesarias.

Aquel día, quien servía como Oficial Jefe de Guardia y sumo sacerdote era la monarca titular de la Central de Operaciones, la comandante Lisa Hayes, que al igual que los supervisores, operadores y controladores que obedecían sus órdenes en aquel turno, estaba en un estado de ánimo al que poco le faltaba para llegar al hartazgo absoluto.

Servir en la Central de Operaciones podía ser algo prestigioso dentro de la estructura militar, pero lo que no podía negarse era que "los Ermitaños", como muchos militares asignados allí se llamaban a sí mismos, estaban la mayor parte de sus turnos al borde de la histeria y el agotamiento nervioso.

No podían culparlos: en ellos recaía el administrar y tomar conocimiento de todo el pandemonio conocido como "Planeta Tierra".

Durante los primeros días después del Holocausto, al desquicio natural de montar la Central de Operaciones se le sumó la agotadora y depresiva tarea de ponerse en contacto con los diversos grupos de sobrevivientes esparcidos por el planeta, además de restaurar algo parecido a una cadena de mando militar que coordinara los esfuerzos de las pocas unidades que escaparon a la destrucción, y organizar las tareas de evacuación de las áreas inhabitables y de reubicación de los sobrevivientes.

Luego, hubo que ocuparse de acabar con los restos de las legiones de Dolza que habían conseguido aterrizar en el planeta, enviando tropas y escuadrones de combate a poner fin a las depredaciones de aquellos soldados privados de sus líderes y sedientos de sangre... y cuando pudo ponerse coto a las corridas de los Zentraedi y se llegó al fin inevitable de las misiones de búsqueda de sobrevivientes, los esfuerzos de la Central fueron dedicados a apoyar las tareas de reconstrucción y fundación de nuevas ciudades.

Como si no fuera poco, por entonces hicieron su aparición los "saqueadores": bandas armadas que recorrían el desierto para buscar cualquier cosa que fuera reciclable, y que pudieran vender a buen precio en el mercado negro que florecía en las grandes ciudades sobrevivientes... y que, cuando el desierto no les regalaba nada, preferían entonces lanzarse sobre cualquier pueblo o comunidad desamparada, depredándolo todo con el salvajismo de los piratas.

Y ahora que al fin los saqueadores habían sido contenidos, llegaba el turno a sus primos hermanos, los salteadores de caminos... que parecían encontrar una productiva veta en atacar los transportes de suministros que el Gobierno enviaba para mantener alimentadas a las distintas comunidades esparcidas en las tierras desoladas del mundo.

Pero ahora, el Gobierno Provisional parecía haber decidido de una vez por todas que había que poner un alto a esa situación... y era por eso que la prioridad de la Central era en esos días la de asegurarse que cada convoy de suministros llegara a su destino.

Y la tarea estaba exasperando los ánimos de los Ermitaños, que ante cada señal de alerta se sobresaltaban, dando rienda suelta a sus nervios... e insultando con cada fibra de su ser si se trataba de una falsa alarma.

Con tantas falsas alarmas -que podían deberse a algo tan prosaico como un botón presionado por un dedo descuidado- la sargento Alicia Farrell insistía siempre en tomar todas las precauciones antes de advertir a los oficiales de la Central sobre una posible emergencia; después de todo, ella no tenía la menor intención de ser el blanco de los insultos colectivos de sus colegas...

De modo que cuando la señal del convoy de suministros 224, partido de Nueva Macross seis horas atrás con destino a Nueva Cincinnati, y que en sus veinticuatro camiones portaba un total de 1200 toneladas de suministros, pareció desaparecer de su pantalla, Alicia Farrell se ocupó cuidadosamente de descartar cualquier clase de falla mecánica o defecto del sistema antes de darse el lujo de preocuparse...

Incluso hizo un intento de comunicarse con el líder de la patrulla del Ejército que escoltaba al convoy.

No hubo respuesta.

Y cuando todas las hipótesis tranquilizadoras probaron estar equivocadas, el terror se apoderó de Alicia Farrell... un terror que se coló en su voz cuando llamó a su supervisora, la teniente Samantha Porter, para que observara la situación en su consola.

- Oiga, teniente...

Sammie no tardó en acercarse a la consola de Alicia, apoyando una mano en la consola y otra en el respaldo de la silla de la operadora mientras se inclinaba para observar mejor lo que fuera que la sargento Farrell quisiera mostrarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alicia?

- Perdí la señal del convoy de suministros 224 - explicó la operadora, señalando con un dedo nervioso la pantalla de su consola.

Diablos.

Antes de que la furia embargara a Sammie, su lado profesional se impuso en un esfuerzo por averiguar más acerca del problema.

- ¿Hacia donde se dirigía ese convoy y qué llevaba?

- Nueva Cincinnati, señora - respondió Alicia sin pensar: ya había memorizado el manifiesto del convoy. - Llevaba 1000 toneladas de raciones alimenticias para la ciudad y los pueblos cercanos, además de 200 contenedores de medicamentos y 200 toneladas de material para su programa de restauración ambiental.

- Entiendo - dijo Sammie con voz grave, suspirando antes de proseguir. - ¿Donde estaba cuando lo perdiste, Alicia?

- A ciento cincuenta kilómetros de su destino, señora - indicó Alicia, activando un mapa en la pantalla de su consola y señalando el lugar donde se perdió contacto con la señal del convoy. - Aquí.

El punto que Alicia Farrell señalaba era un lugar perdido de la mano de Dios en el medio del desierto de Indiana, en donde no había nada más que ruinas por varios kilómetros a la redonda... un área en la que el poblado más cercano era uno de tantos en la región que habían caído en manos de movimientos separatistas, cuyos vínculos con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida distaban de ser amistosos.

La teniente Samantha Porter sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas...

- Intente contactar al vehículo líder de la escolta.

Alicia negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada por tener que dar malas noticias.

- Lo hice, señora... lo llamé por el canal regular y lo llamé por las otras frecuencias cuando no respondió la primera vez...

- Diablos... estamos lejos de las áreas de actividad miliciana... - murmuró para sí Sammie, tratando de encontrar alternativas. - ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?

- No me imagino--

Las palabras de la sargento Farrell murieron cuando una luz roja comenzó a destellar con furia en su consola, seguida luego por el estridente sonido de la alerta de transmisión, y actuando por reflejo, Alicia Farrell giró en su silla hasta volver a estar frente a su consola, a la que dedicó toda su atención.

- ¡Señal entrante del convoy!

- ¡Páseme con quien sea que esté allí, sargento Farrell! - exigió Sammie con urgencia.

- Es una señal automática, teniente... - le respondió Alicia sin siquiera mirarla, ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en una única palabra que aparecía obsesivamente en la pantalla de la consola. - "Sparrow".

Todo color desapareció del rostro de Sammie Porter al reconocer aquella palabra... todos los oficiales de la Central tenían perfectamente claro el significado de la clave "Sparrow", y exactamente por ello, todos tenían terror de sólo pensar en recibir aquella palabra.

Terror fue lo que demostraron en ese momento y de manera simultánea, los rostros de docenas de hombres y mujeres que estaban en la Central de Operaciones en ese momento fatídico.

"Sparrow", en el código que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida empleaban aquel mes para las comunicaciones radiales de los convoyes de suministros, significaba "Estoy bajo ataque".

Como por instinto, el protocolo militar dominó las acciones siguientes de Sammie, que sin perder ni un segundo se halló exclamando en dirección al módulo de mando elevado desde donde el Oficial Jefe de Guardia observaba todo lo que transcurría en la Central de Operaciones.

- ¡COMANDANTE HAYES!

- ¿Qué sucede? - respondió Lisa, alertada y lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario en la situación.

- ¡Uno de nuestros convoyes de suministros reporta estar bajo ataque! - informó Sammie, sin notar que, en su silla, Alicia Farrell asentía nerviosamente a cada palabra que decía su supervisora, sin por ello despegar la mirada de su consola.

- ¿Tienes idea de quién fue?

- Sólo recibimos su señal automática de emergencia, comandante... - explicó Sammie mientras caminaba de regreso a su propia estación... corriendo los últimos tramos. - Están transmitiendo la palabra designada para indicar ataque...

- Entiendo - le respondió Lisa desde el módulo, inhalando con fuerza para juntar energía; el desastre en puerta exigía que le dedicara todas sus fuerzas con tal de solucionarlo rápidamente. - ¿Última posición reportada?

- A 150 kilómetros al noroeste de Nueva Cincinnati, sobre la Autopista A-16.

- Gracias, Sammie - dijo entonces Lisa, mirando luego a la teniente que ocupaba una de las estaciones del módulo de mando. - Vanessa, proyecta el área en el monitor principal, y agrega los datos de los escuadrones actualmente en patrullaje.

- ¡Ahora mismo, Lisa!

Al instante, el videomonitor más cercano al módulo de comando emitió un potente destello que se disipó casi tan rápido como había llegado, dejando en su lugar un estilizado mapa de la región en donde se había perdido contacto con el convoy. El mapa mostraba rutas, puestos militares, ciudades y comunidades de todo tipo, además de las últimas posiciones registradas de las unidades militares que operaban en el área.

Incluyendo los escuadrones Veritech que cumplían sus tareas regulares de patrullaje: la pantalla mostraba a cada patrulla, indicada por un triángulo blanco, siguiendo un trayecto prefijado, que aparecía como si fuera un trazo blanco. Al lado de cada representación de un vuelo de patrulla, una serie de datos alfanuméricos indicaban el nombre de llamada de la patrulla, la cantidad de cazas que la conformaban, y su posición exacta en latitud y longitud...

El chirrido de una pantalla reclamó la atención de Lisa; sin que lo hubiera pedido, Sammie se había ocupado de transmitirle el manifiesto del convoy... y al ver la cantidad de alimentos y suministros que iban en esos camiones, los ojos de Lisa se abrieron enormes, aunque ni por asomo llegaban a reflejar el pavor que sintió de sólo pensar en la manera en que la pérdida de tantos suministros podía causar caos en Nueva Cincinnati.

"_80.000 personas en Nueva Cincinnati... que necesitan esos suministros para las siguientes dos semanas... por Dios..._"

La voz de Kim, que había estado ocupándose de poner a trabajar a los demás operadores, trajo a Lisa de regreso a la realidad...

- ¿Órdenes, comandante?

Lisa se incorporó, y recobrando la entereza, caminó hasta apoyar sus manos contra el riel, inclinándose en una postura enérgica que parecía marcar su dominio sobre la Central de Operaciones... en donde todos los demás Ermitaños esperaban con creciente ansiedad y aliento entrecortado sus órdenes.

- A partir de este momento, estamos en estado de alerta primaria... - anunció Lisa con firmeza, estremeciendo al resto del personal con su energía. - Quiero que todo el mundo esté bien atento a sus consolas y reporte cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, no me importa si es que alguien vio a un ratón entrando a una base... lo que sea, quiero saberlo.

Tras darse un segundo para observar orgullosa la rapidez y diligencia con la que el personal encaraba sus tareas, Lisa regresó a su asiento, en donde sólo necesitó tantear un poco la consola que tenía cerca para tomar el auricular de un teléfono de color rojo.

Dicho teléfono no tenía cómo marcar un número, y no era necesario... ya que ese teléfono sólo comunicaba con una única persona en todo el mundo.

- ¿Almirante Gloval? - dijo Lisa en cuanto alguien descolgó del otro lado. - Aquí la comandante Hayes desde la Central de Operaciones...

En medio de sus labores, Vanessa echó algunos vistazos a lo que hacía su oficial superior, buscando determinar lo que fuera que el almirante estuviera diciendo en ese momento.

- Perdimos el contacto con un convoy de suministros cerca de Nueva Cincinnati, almirante.

A esas palabras siguió un largo rato de silencio, que no contribuía a aquietar los nervios de Vanessa Leeds.

- Declaré la alerta primaria bajo mi propia autoridad hace unos minutos, señor - informó Lisa, inconscientemente haciendo más dura su postura al hablar. - Sí, señor, todos tienen órdenes de reportar cualquier evento extraño de inmediato...

Silencio otra vez; el interlocutor de Lisa no le dio tiempo a concluir su frase.

- ¿Enviar a los escuadrones de patrullaje? De inmediato, almirante...

Una leve tristeza apareció en la mirada de Lisa Hayes, como si presintiera alguna clase de infortunio en el futuro inmediato... como si de lo que hubiera sido dicho en esa conversación, estuvieran por nacer una nueva serie de problemas que acosaría a las atribuladas fuerzas militares de la Tierra.

- Yo también espero que todo termine bien, señor - deseó Lisa con una tristeza que sólo le daba más sinceridad a sus palabras. - Hayes, fuera.

Al colgar el teléfono, Lisa se volvió hacia Vanessa, y no hizo falta que la comandante Hayes emitiera orden alguna, ya que Vanessa no tardó en presentarle a Lisa la información que ella jamás necesitó pedir...

- Lisa, el escuadrón más cercano es el--

La inquietud en la mirada de la teniente Leeds era inconfundible, como si temiera desatar una tormenta con sólo completar esa frase... y la comandante Hayes reaccionó con una calmada resignación en el exterior, que no revelaba la profunda frustración y furia que quemaba sus entrañas en el fuego del temor.

- No me digas - la detuvo Lisa... lo último que necesitaba era tener que escuchar lo que su corazón estaba temiendo.

Ahora no era el momento de dudar o de permitirse sentir temor; y por más que el corazón de Lisa clamara a gritos que no lo ignorara, la mente racional de Lisa no podía darse el gusto de ignorar lo que había que hacer...

- Kim, comunícame con el vuelo de patrullaje Alfa-52 - ordenó entonces a la teniente Young.

- Estoy en eso, comandante - le contestó Kim, enfrascada ya en abrir un canal de comunicación con el líder del grupo de patrullaje.

La comandante Hayes sintió con ansiedad y aliento entrecortado el paso de los segundos, con la mirada clavada en los comandos que Kim le daba al sistema de comunicaciones... y cuando Lisa se estaba resignando a la idea de que pasarían siglos, Kim giró en su silla tras terminar su trabajo.

- Cuando quieras, Lisa - le avisó Kim, tras lo que Lisa se dirigió a su propia terminal de comunicaciones.

Uno, dos, diez, infinitos segundos transcurrieron hasta que la pantalla reveló al líder de la patrulla más cercana al lugar de los hechos... y el corazón de Lisa Hayes dio un vuelco al ver aquel rostro que ella amaba, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía cada vez que los dos charlaban durante las largas tardes de patrullaje.

- ¿Sí, Central? - inquirió el piloto, guiñándole el ojo a Lisa.

- Comandante Hunter, tengo órdenes para usted...

La sequedad de las palabras de Lisa fue toda la confirmación que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter necesitaba para saber que se trataba de una situación realmente seria... y el ánimo del piloto de Veritech cambió en consecuencia, adoptando una expresión tensa y seria.

- Estoy escuchando - dijo entonces Rick con una voz sin emoción.

- Debe proceder con sus cazas al punto... - las palabras de Lisa quedaron en suspenso mientras revisaba las coordenadas de la última posición registrada del convoy. - Delta-Mike-2-8... hemos perdido contacto con uno de los convoyes de suministros, aparentemente por un ataque.

- ¿Zentraedi? - quiso saber Rick; en su voz se notaba inquietud.

Inquietud acerca de las causas del ataque; inquietud acerca de que los restos del ejército de Dolza estuvieran volviendo a las andadas... inquietud acerca de lo que deberían enfrentar sus pilotos.

- No, comandante - negó Lisa. - Creemos que son milicianos separatistas...

- Ese punto está fuera del área que reclaman - la interrumpió Rick tras comprobar en su sistema de navegación las coordenadas que Lisa le había dado. - ¿Qué diablos harían atacando un convoy allí?

- No lo sé - se limitó a responder Lisa; no le pagaban para especular. - Comandante, hay miles de personas que dependen de esos suministros... es vital que los recupere.

Rick asintió apesadumbrado: era evidente que un panorama de terror acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos... y desde su consola, Lisa sólo quiso poder estar allí junto a él, dándole el aliento y el cariño que sabía que él necesitaba, ese aliento y cariño que ella no podía otorgarle por culpa de las regulaciones militares...

- Y que ponga fin a esos salteadores de camino... - murmuró Rick en ejercicio retórico. - No tiene que decírmelo, comandante Hayes.

Lisa no podía estar más de acuerdo con Rick; bien sabía ella hasta qué punto él despreciaba a los saqueadores y buitres que dificultaban los esfuerzos de asistencia humanitaria... y bien sabía ella el por qué de tanto desprecio.

"_Cómo quisiera que no fueras tú, amor_", pensó Lisa con tristeza al ver el rostro grave de Rick en la pantalla de la red táctica. "_Cómo quisiera tenerte a mi lado..._"

Pero por desgracia, ella no podía darle la tarea a alguien más o traer a Rick consigo... y Rick sería el primero en recriminarla si se le ocurría tener algún favor especial para con él.

- Tiene sus órdenes, comandante Hunter...

- Las cumpliremos de inmediato, comandante Hayes - contestó con tono formal y marcial el teniente comandante Richard Hunter. - Me comunicaré con la Central en cuanto lleguemos al lugar. Cambio y fuera, Delta Uno.

- Cambio y fuera, Skull Uno - anunció Lisa para cerrar la transmisión, deteniéndose a último segundo por un impulso irrefrenable de su corazón y deteniendo a Kim antes de que cortara el enlace de la red táctica. - Una cosa más...

Del otro lado de la pantalla, unos tensos y profundos ojos azules se clavaban en los de Lisa, mirándola con ansiedad, como si pudiera presentir en ese anuncio la inminencia de un gesto de aliento.

Y Rick Hunter iba a necesitar todo el aliento posible para hacer frente a lo que se venía en puerta.

- Por favor... ten mucho cuidado, Rick... - deseó Lisa de todo corazón, a tal punto que su voz se quebró al final de la frase, demasiado embargada con temor como para que ella pudiera conservar la compostura militar.

Rick sonrió desde su lado de la pantalla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar allí para tranquilizar a su amada, para decirle que todo iba a salir bien, para agradecerle su preocupación pero haciéndole saber que él iba a cuidarse, llegando incluso a pensar en bromear con ella para bajar la tensión... pero en lugar de todas aquellas cosas, lo único que escapó de los labios de Rick Hunter fue un emocionado:

- Lo tendré, Lisa...

El canal de la red táctica se cerró de inmediato.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ


	17. Capítulo 12 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá viene la segunda parte del capítulo... espero que la disfruten...

**Capítulo XII: Campanas de Diciembre**

**(Parte II)**

**Miércoles 28 de diciembre de 2011**

Ya no quedaba mucho; los cinco cazas Veritech se aproximaban a toda velocidad al punto que les había sido indicado desde la Central de Operaciones... y mientras los pilotos de combate aprovechaban esos últimos segundos para hacer chequeos finales de los sistemas de sus cazas de combate, todos y cada uno de ellos se veían asaltados por la inquietud de hallarse cercanos a una situación que podía tener resultados imprevisibles.

Todos ellos se habían unido a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para proteger a la humanidad de agresiones extraterrestres, no para enfrentarse a tiros contra otros seres humanos. Aquellas podían ser las órdenes que los habían conducido a ese lugar en ese día... pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que agradarles o sentirse cómodos con ellas.

Lo único que cabía esperar era que todo se solucionara lo más rápido posible... y que la menor cantidad de gente muriera en el hecho.

Pero si todo salía bien, si por una vez en las vidas de esos cinco pilotos de combate las cosas se daban como todos deseaban, podrían acabar con esa crisis sin lamentar pérdidas... sólo si tenían mucha suerte.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se obligó a dejar de pensar en lo que esperaba que fueran las cosas y se concentró en lo que tenía frente a él: milicianos que se apoderaron de un convoy del que dependían ochenta mil personas para seguir con vida.

No iba a ser agradable... pero por ahora, no era eso lo que ocupaba la mente de sus pilotos, sino el usual y acostumbrado tormento a dos de ellos.

- Confiesen, muchachos - instaba el segundo teniente Takeshi Koizumi a dos de sus camaradas. - El otro día los vieron a la salida del bar de O'Neill... ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?

- Sólo estuvimos tomando algo - contestó en tono defensivo el teniente John Hollis.

- ¿Es un delito ahora? - replicó en tono más defensivo la teniente Karin Birkeland.

- Seguro... y después se volvieron caminando juntos a las barracas - insistía Koizumi sin convencerse por las evasivas de los dos jóvenes pilotos. - No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, chicos...

- Takeshi, no pasó nada, métetelo en la cabeza

El teniente Koizumi no se veía para nada convencido y se ocupó de ver bien las expresiones de John y Karin... curiosamente, además de sus expresiones desafiantes y resueltas, podía notarse en los rostros de los dos jóvenes un cierto aire de decepción y arrepentimiento...

- Muy bien, muchachos, basta de cháchara... estamos cerca de la última posición reportada del convoy, así que mantengan los ojos abiertos - ordenó Rick a través del canal de la red táctica que lo comunicaba con sus pilotos, poniendo así fin al interrogatorio contra John y Karin, y recibiendo al instante gestos cortos y precisos de asentimiento.

El comandante Hunter volvió la vista al frente... al horizonte gris que se perdía detrás de la parda y yerma superficie de la Tierra, que se extendía por cientos de kilómetros sin otra variación más que los cráteres y cursos muertos de ríos evaporados durante el bombardeo Zentraedi.

De pronto, la voz excitada de John Hollis retumbó estrepitosa en los oídos poco preparados del comandante Hunter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de manera repentina.

- ¡SANTO CIELO!

- ¿Qué ves, John? - le preguntó Rick con urgencia.

Cuando volvió a hablar, el joven sonó más calmado, aunque no perdía esa excitación incontenible que caracterizaba sus palabras cuando le dio una indicación a su líder de escuadrón.

- A las tres en punto, señor...

Siguiendo las indicaciones que el teniente Hollis le dio, Rick miró hacia allí... y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

- Dios mío... - murmuró un Rick Hunter shockeado por lo que estaba viendo...

- ¿Lo destruyeron? - preguntó con terror uno de sus numerales, el teniente Starakis.

- No, Spiros... - respondió Rick tras ver con más atención a través de la cámara de video del VF-1 el espectáculo dantesco que había captado su atención. - Sólo hay seis columnas de humo...

Efectivamente, en un tramo de la ruta a Nueva Cincinnati que pasaba por los bordes exteriores de dos cráteres, podían verse seis columnas de humo que se alzaban desde el suelo hacia las nubes como si fueran una macabra señal; sólo había seis de ellas... y dado que el convoy tenía veinticuatro camiones y cuatro vehículos de escolta, eso era al menos una buena señal.

Significaba que quizás no todos los miembros de ese convoy hubieran muerto en el ataque.

- ¿Qué cree que pueda ser, señor? - preguntó azorada la teniente Birkeland.

Rick no necesitó pensarlo mucho antes de responder... él había estudiado los casos registrados de ataques a convoyes, y lo que podía ver parecía sacado de un caso de libro de texto; asumiendo que tal cosa existiera en lo referido a los atracos a convoyes.

- Los vehículos de la escolta... y los camiones que iban al frente y al final de la formación - explicó Rick sin quitarle la atención a aquella escena. - Si quieres atrapar a un grupo de camiones, sólo tienes que cortarles cualquier vía de escape... y para eso los bloqueas por delante y por detrás.

- ¡Desgraciados! - maldijo la teniente Birkeland con rabia.

- Tú lo has dicho, Karin - coincidió Rick.

- ¡Los tengo en el radar, señor! - anunció el quinto integrante de la patrulla, el teniente Koizumi, mientras transfería vía red táctica la información a su líder de escuadrón. - Todavía están los camiones... creo que los atrapamos con los pantalones bajos.

- No cantes victoria, Takeshi - le contestó el líder de escuadrón antes de dar órdenes a los pilotos. - Líder Skull a patrulla, aquí van sus instrucciones.

Un display en la pantalla de comunicaciones le confirmó a Rick que sus cuatro numerales estaban en ese momento sintonizados a su canal de la red, y atentos a las órdenes que en segundos más le impartiría su comandante.

- John, quiero que te mantengas en Guardian, sobrevolando el área como buitre... - indicó Rick con rapidez, poniendo en práctica las maniobras que había ensayado con sus pilotos durante incontables sesiones de planeamiento. - Spiros, Karin, ustedes los cortarán al frente; Takeshi, tú vienes conmigo y los cortaremos por detrás. No quiero que les quede manera de salir de entre esos cráteres.

- Enterado, jefe... - contestaron los cuatro pilotos al unísono.

Al instante, el caza del teniente Hollis se separó de la formación y adoptó la configuración Guardian, permitiéndole así al VF-1 sobrevolar el área donde se hallaba el convoy y sus asaltantes a baja altura y a poca velocidad... haciendo que el caza Veritech asemejara así a un buitre que esperaba el momento en que su presa cayera, y permitiendo a su piloto lanzarse con velocidad sobre cualquier elemento enemigo que pretendiera abandonar el cerco que sus cuatro camaradas levantarían en segundos.

En efecto, los otros cuatro cazas Veritech se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra el suelo, transformándose en Battloids a pocos metros del suelo rocoso... y calculando su descenso de tal manera que les permitiera encerrar a los saqueadores entre las paredes que bordeaban a los cráteres y ellos mismos, cosa que Rick y sus tres numerales hicieron con una precisión admirable, bloqueando inmediatamente cualquier avenida de salida para los milicianos... y dejándolos a merced de las armas de los Veritech.

Antes de poder ocuparse de los milicianos, Rick hizo un reconocimiento visual del área mediante las cámaras del Skull Uno, comprobando que sus aseveraciones habían sido ciertas; sólo los dos camiones que abrían y cerraban el convoy habían sido destruidos, bloqueando así a los otros veintidós y dejándolos a merced de los milicianos... que seguramente los habrían estado esperando en el borde de los cráteres para encerrarlos, dándoles así la oportunidad a sus colegas de los vehículos para comenzar el robo.

Los otros vehículos destruidos eran los Hummer del Ejército que escoltaban al convoy... cuatro pobres vehículos livianos armados con ametralladoras, tal vez no más de veinte soldados en total; fuerzas claramente insuficientes que sin embargo habían sido lo mejor que se pudo hacer en esos momentos para garantizar la seguridad del convoy...

Los vehículos del Ejército estaban totalmente arrasados; sólo un ojo avizor hubiera reconocido en esas pilas de restos partes que alguna vez hubieran pertenecido a un utilitario militar... y si los vehículos habían sufrido semejante castigo, ninguno de los integrantes de la escolta podría haber escapado.

Maldición. No iba a ser un paseo por el parque.

Unos segundos después de tocar tierra, Rick encendió otro de los canales de la red táctica, el que lo vinculaba permanentemente con la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, y a juzgar por la celeridad con que Lisa respondió su llamado, alguien en el SDF-1 estaba siguiendo muy de cerca a su patrulla.

Maravilloso; estaría tiroteándose bajo la mirada de un público de generales.

- Lisa, soy yo - se identificó Rick en cuanto recibió la señal de que lo estaban escuchando en la Central de Operaciones. - El convoy ha sido capturado por fuerzas hostiles.

La comandante Hayes no sonó sorprendida; era evidente que con las palabras de Rick se confirmaban todas las sospechas al respecto.

- ¿Qué hay de la escolta?

La boca de Rick se contorsionó en una mueca de ira, y su voz se tornó fría y controlada en un esfuerzo de ser lo más neutral posible... sólo que no le funcionó, y su ira fue legendaria al responder:

- Todos muertos...

Se hizo el silencio en ese canal de la red... y Rick no tuvo que preguntar por qué.

- Entendido - respondió con voz neutra la comandante Hayes tras mucho silencio. - Proceda con cautela, comandante Hunter... no dispare a menos que disparen contra usted.

- Comprendido, Central - asintió Rick. - Líder Skull, cambio y fuera.

Con el canal que lo vinculaba con la Central de Operaciones en _stand by_, Rick maniobró su Battloid para que diera algunos pasos hacia el más cercano de los vehículos pertenecientes a los milicianos, cuidando siempre de mantener listo el gunpod que llevaba... por si hacía falta abrir fuego.

Cuando llegó a donde tenía pensado ir, Rick activó un sistema de altoparlantes montado en la cabeza del Battloid, lo que le permitiría "hablar" con quien fuera que estuviera a cargo de la partida de milicianos, y mientras daba los últimos toques, trató de pensar en lo que sentiría alguien que pudiera ver a un Battloid de 18 metros de altura proclamando un ultimátum.

Ciertamente debía ser algo que helaba la sangre al más bravo...

- Renegados, habla el comandante Hunter de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida - anunció Rick a través de los amplificadores del Battloid. - Han cometido actos de vandalismo y violencia contra personal y propiedad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... tienen cinco minutos para rendirse o de lo contrario tomaremos medidas.

Pasaron algunos segundos de tensión en los que los milicianos permanecieron en silencio, observando sin pestañear los monstruosos gunpods que llevaban los Battloid en sus manos robóticas, como si no estuvieran dispuestos a ceder un sólo centímetro a las máquinas de guerra del GTU.

Hasta que de pronto...

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - gritó uno de los milicianos, rompiendo con la tensa calma. - ¡Váyanse al diablo!

- ¿Quién está al frente de todo esto? - preguntó Rick con autoridad, prefiriendo ignorar la provocación y conseguir algo de información útil.

- Mayor Sam Rogers, de las Fuerzas Militares de la República de Ohio - se presentó desde un vehículo Hummer quien parecía estar al frente de aquella banda. - Este convoy ingresó en nuestro territorio y estamos ejerciendo el poder de policía que nos corresponde. El cargamento será confiscado y distribuido por mi gobierno entre la población de Ohio.

En la cabina de su caza, Rick cerró el puño ante la proclama tan presuntuosa del "mayor" Rogers; estaban a varios kilómetros del territorio reclamado por la "República de Ohio", y si Rogers realmente creía que tenía poder de policía, o que iba a distribuir el alimento que Nueva Cincinnati requería para sobrevivir las siguientes semanas, pues entonces él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a coronarse Amo y Señor del Universo Conocido.

Un salteador de caminos que se creía oficial militar... Rick hizo un esfuerzo por evitar que las arcadas que sentía se transformaran en náuseas hechas y derechas, pero sus esfuerzos no lo prepararon para ver la expresión de pandillero que ponía Rogers cuando señalaba a un par de soldados heridos a quienes un par de milicianos apuntaban fusiles de asalto.

- En cuanto a los prisioneros... creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo aceptable - sugirió el jefe miliciano.

Algunos de los milicianos rubricaron la "oferta" de Rogers con ráfagas de ametralladora disparadas a la nada.

A través del canal que usaba para comunicarse con el resto de la patrulla, el teniente comandante Hunter escuchó a algunos de sus pilotos hacer fuertes comentarios sobre la ocupación de la madre del señor Rogers... entre otras cosas.

- No negociamos con terroristas y piratas del asfalto, señor Rogers - le respondió con frialdad Rick, haciendo énfasis en que consideraba el "rango" de Rogers como una simple charada. - Liberen a los rehenes y entreguen sus armas o de lo contrario entraremos en acción.

- Está invadiendo mi territorio, comandante Hunter - replicó con igual frialdad Rogers, contrastando con las bravuconadas de los otros salteadores de caminos. - Sus amenazas y exigencias no tienen ningún valor aquí.

Evidentemente, las esperanzas de una salida concertada y pacífica al impasse se estaban esfumando como hielo al sol; no sólo Rogers y sus bandoleros querían robar los suministros, sino que aparentemente tenían pensado chantajear al GTU, exigiendo concesiones a cambio de la vida de los soldados sobrevivientes y del personal del convoy.

No estaba dialogando o negociando; Rogers estaba extorsionando... y contra un extorsionista que toma las armas, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer. El líder miliciano parecía ser de aquellos afectos a las bravuconadas y a la rapiña contra aquellos que no podían defenderse, y mientras el teniente comandante Hunter se resignaba a tener que dar un paso que hubiera deseado evitar a toda costa, rogó por su bien, el de sus hombres e incluso por el de los milicianos de Sam Rogers que su líder se pareciera a cualquier camorrero en su tendencia a huir ante alguien más fuerte que se le planta en frente.

- Cuatro minutos, señor Rogers... - amenazó Rick, haciendo que su Battloid adoptara una postura más agresiva para que fuera su mecha el que completara la amenaza; sus tres numerales en tierra hicieron lo mismo, mientras en el aire el teniente Hollis comenzaba a hacer pasadas rasantes sobre los milicianos.

El miedo era siempre una herramienta necesaria, especialmente si con él se logra evitar que el rival haga algo estúpido como iniciar una pelea que no podía ganar.

Pero ni Rogers ni sus hombres dieron señal alguna de sentirse intimidados; lejos de eso, continuaron como si nada, manteniendo la vigilancia sobre los rehenes tomados y sobre los camiones capturados... aunque de tanto en tanto podía notarse cómo algunos de los milicianos intercambiaban miradas incómodas y temerosas; quizás, quiso creer Rick, estuvieran preguntándose si valía la pena tirotearse con cinco máquinas de combate de 18 metros de altura en el medio de la nada y por algo de comida.

Desafortunadamente para Rick, eso no significaba que estuvieran dispuestos a rendirse, o que dieran señales de hacerlo en el tiempo que comenzaba a correr.

Para cuando Rick volvió a ver la hora en una de las pantallas de la cabina, comprobó con sorpresa que ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo otorgado a Rogers para que entrara en razones... y decidió que se hacía necesario un recordatorio.

- Dos minutos...

* * *

Protegido de la vista de esas monstruosidades del ejército globalista por la cornisa que bordeaba a uno de los cráteres que flanqueaban la ruta, uno de los integrantes de la partida de Sam Rogers trabajaba afanosamente en poner a punto su "juguete".

El miliciano era un hombre de encendidas convicciones patrióticas; había servido en el ejército de su país durante años y había peleado por su bandera en lugares lejanos de nombres impronunciables, que se habían convertido en la tumba de sus amigos y camaradas, mientras en su patria nadie parecía preocuparse...

De pronto, el SDF-1 llegó, y en un ánimo que era una traición y un insulto para los cientos de miles de hombres y mujeres que fallecieron en nombre de su país, su gobierno aceptó servilmente integrarse al más nefasto engendro del Nuevo Orden Mundial... el así llamado "Gobierno de la Tierra Unida".

Y de pronto, las orgullosas fuerzas armadas de su país se vieron transformadas en simples "fuerzas defensivas", viéndose obligadas a ceder muchas de sus mejores armas, por no decir oficiales, suboficiales, soldados e incluso científicos, para darle a la Bestia las legiones que necesitaría para imponer su dominio en el mundo, y quedando condenadas al triste papel de ser soldados auxiliares y reservas de una fuerza militar global que se creyó con derecho de ondear sobre su país una bandera artificial y extranjera.

Incluso un almirante a quien él respetaba como a un héroe había aceptado ponerse al servicio de la Bestia, tomando el cargo de Supremo Comandante de sus ejércitos...

Mientras en público trataba de adaptarse a la vida de un retirado bajo protesta, tras rehusarse no sólo a formar parte de las "Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida", sino también de los restos mal llamados "Fuerzas Defensivas de los Estados Unidos", en privado el hombre se regocijaba con cada noticia de un ataque contra el GTU o sus lacayos de uniforme; al menos, él no era el único en creer que había que luchar contra la tiranía de la Bestia.

Pronto tomó contacto con otros que pensaban como él, soldados desilusionados, milicianos, gente harta de ver a su país entregado de manos a la Bestia y sus lacayos... y poco a poco fueron creciendo en número y aumentando sus recursos, confiando y esperando ver el día en que podrían levantarse en armas y lograr la independencia de su patria, tal y como lo habían hecho hombres muy parecidos a ellos siglos atrás.

Y entonces vino el bombardeo.

Desde ya que no creía las proclamas de que había sido un "ataque extraterrestre"; al igual que con el caso del SDF-1, el ataque había sido un brutal ardid del GTU para acelerar sus planes de gobernar al mundo con un puño de hierro, destruyendo y diezmando todo lo que existía para así rehacer a la Tierra y a la humanidad a su imagen y semejanza... el reino de la Bestia.

Su pueblo, al igual que muchos otros de la región, sobrevivieron milagrosamente al ataque, y el comprobar que el gobierno federal entreguista y los traidores que lo habían subvertido estaban todos muertos, fue lo que él y sus camaradas necesitaron para alzarse en armas y proteger a sus comunidades de la larga mano del GTU.

Por supuesto, hubo muchos que se opusieron no sólo a la toma del poder por parte de las milicias, sino también a la decisión de rechazar toda ayuda proveniente del GTU... gente que no entendía que el patriotismo exigía sacrificios.

Y desde el primer día, habían lanzado una campaña contra el GTU y sus mal llamadas "operaciones de auxilio", con un único fin que orientaba todas sus acciones: lograr la Segunda Independencia de su nación, hasta que las Barras y Estrellas volvieran a ondear soberanas sobre los renacidos Estados Unidos.

Ohio era el primer paso.

Ese día, la campaña los había llevado a esa ruta de mala muerte en medio de la nada, para apoderarse de los suministros con los que la Bestia sobornaba a otras poblaciones para que se entregaran mansamente a su dominio... y mientras el mayor Rogers y las unidades de infantería se apoderaban de la carga, él y sus muchachos del escuadrón de apoyo se ocuparían de tenerlos bien cubiertos.

Cosa bastante difícil considerando que el GTU había despachado a cinco de esas infernales bestias robóticas a plantarse en su camino... pero cosas como esas no eran inconveniente para un patriota como él.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, el miliciano se aseguró de que su "juguete" estuviera bien cargado y en buenas condiciones, luego de lo cual se lo colocó sobre el hombro, utilizando la mira incorporada para no errar en el blanco.

Los misiles antiaéreos eran bienes preciosos para la República de Ohio, y como buen soldado, su deber era asegurarse de que el lanzamisiles Stinger que portaba sobre el hombro acertara a colocar un misil en alguno de esos malditos Veritech...

* * *

Menos de medio minuto... y aquellos milicianos aún insistían en mostrarse desafiantes, mientras Rick reprimía sus deseos de implorarles para que le evitaran tener que hacer algo de lo que no se enorgullecería jamás...

Una última advertencia quizás obrara el milagro que él esperaba, y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba ante el prospecto de tener que abrir fuego, el teniente comandante Hunter activó una vez más los altoparlantes, con una esperanza que no sobrevivía al paso de los segundos.

- Su tiempo se agota, señor Rogers... mejor ríndase de--

Un alarido espantoso, proveniente de uno de sus propios hombres, congeló la sangre de Rick y mató sus palabras en su boca...

- ¡NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO!

* * *

El grito de aquel piloto de Veritech se escuchó también a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, llevando pánico a los oficiales y controladores de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, que a la primera señal de alarma se abalanzaron sobre sus consolas para tratar de determinar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Nadie de las docenas de personas que trabajaban en la Central estaba más inquieta o presa del pánico que la comandante Lisa Hayes, que aguardaba con aliento entrecortado a que alguien, sea quien fuere, le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando en el lugar de los hechos.

Su temor más grande, su temor más inconfesable en medio de esa pesadilla, era que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Rick... Dios sabía que ella no lo soportaría jamás...

De pronto, Vanessa volteó hacia ella, sosteniendo con una mano el auricular a través del que oía el tráfico en la red táctica... y su expresión no era alentadora.

- Le dispararon a uno de los cazas Veritech, comandante Hayes--

- ¡¿A cuál le dispararon, Vanessa?! - preguntó Lisa con el rostro desencajado de una desesperación muy poco marcial, interrumpiendo a la azorada teniente. - ¡¿A CUÁL LE DISPARARON?!

- No tenemos datos aún, señora... - explicó Vanessa, cediendo cortésmente su lugar cuando vio que Lisa se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de conectarse ella misma a la red táctica.

Ni ella, ni Claudia, que estaba también en el módulo de mando cuando el infierno se desató, hicieron el menor intento de interrumpir a Lisa mientras comenzaba sus frenéticos llamados a través de la red... convirtiéndose en presa de la desesperación con cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir respuestas de la patrulla.

- Aquí Central SDF-1 a Líder Skull... conteste, Líder Skull... conteste...

Nada... absolutamente nada, salvo estática, tráfico cruzado... e inenarrable terror en su ser.

La comandante Hayes, ajena al concepto de "entregarse", continuó llamando a través de la red con una voz que a cada instante se tornaba más desesperada...

- Contesta, Rick... por favor, respóndeme...

* * *

Por más que tanto los relojes internos del Skull Uno como el hecho evidente de que algo ocurría allá afuera insistía en decirle lo contrario, para Rick Hunter el tiempo se congeló hasta convertirse en un perverso e interminable segundo, estirado hasta la eternidad sólo para prolongar su espanto e incredulidad, mientras sus ojos observaban en la pantalla cómo el misil antiaéreo que alguien había disparado desde las cercanías se elevaba en una persecución implacable del Skull Diecisiete del tercer teniente John Hollis.

Durante ese segundo infernal, Rick oró con todas sus fuerzas para que se diera el milagro y el misil errara su objetivo, o para que John hiciera gala de toda su habilidad de vuelo, cosa que intentaba hacer con una serie de maniobras tan desesperadas como arriesgadas... sin que sus mejores esfuerzos lograran que el misil perdiera su curso o se confundiera.

La inhumana persistencia del misil antiaéreo dio sus frutos, cuando apenas cinco segundos después de ser disparado, hizo impacto con una atronadora explosión en la turbina de estribor del VF-1, dejándolo averiado y sin potencia en medio de una maniobra compleja que nada había hecho por salvar al caza.

- ¡¡ME DIERON, SEÑOR!! - aulló Hollis a través de la red táctica.

Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar; privado de la mitad de su potencia, y con su maniobrabilidad aprovechada hasta el límite en la maniobra, el caza del teniente Hollis perdió súbitamente su velocidad e impulso, empeorando una situación de por sí crítica... una situación que ni siquiera un apresurado intento de cambiar a Battloid logró subsanar.

Sin potencia y por lo tanto sin sustentación, el caza VF-1A de John Hollis rápidamente comenzó a precipitarse a tierra sin control, ante la vista azorada de sus compañeros de escuadrón, que intentaban maniobras para salvar la vida de su camarada, aún a sabiendas de que de nada serviría.

Sólo le quedaba una esperanza a John Hollis, y fue Rick quien se encargó de comunicarla al joven y aterrado teniente.

- ¡Salta ahora, John! - exclamó Rick con desesperación. - ¡¡SALTA!!

Pero ni los gritos de Rick ni los ruegos de los otros pilotos sirvieron de algo... y su espanto trocó en infinito dolor cuando tras una valiente lucha contra lo inevitable, el VF-1 de Hollis se acercó peligrosamente al suelo, mientras un grito espantoso y aterrado se hacía oír en todos los canales de la red, helando la sangre de quien tuviera la desgracia de escuchar el último alarido de John Hollis.

Medio segundo después, el caza de Hollis hizo impacto contra el suelo.

El Veritech acabó desapareciendo en una monstruosa explosión que sólo dejó metales retorcidos y chamuscados, y arena quemada por el fuego de la explosión que reclamó la vida de John Hollis antes de que siquiera cumpliera los 20 años.

* * *

Sólo el grito desconsolado de la teniente Birkeland ante aquella escena espantosa hizo que Rick saliera de su estupor y dolor... recordando que había una misión que cumplir, y que la situación exigía órdenes precisas, Rick reencendió el canal que lo comunicaba con la Central del SDF-1, quebrándosele la voz al momento de transmitir una noticia dolorosa por partida doble: por tener que comunicar la muerte de un piloto... y por significar el final de toda esperanza de resolución pacífica.

- Central SDF-1, perdimos al teniente Hollis - comunicó Rick tratando de no llorar de furia.

La voz que le respondió era la voz que él más amaba escuchar... esa voz melodiosa que podía ser tierna y juguetona, pero que en momentos como ése era exactamente lo que tenía que ser: formal, mesurada y compasiva...

- Entiendo... - respondió la comandante Hayes, reconociendo sin decirlo que a partir de ese momento, las armas tendrían la última palabra.

No hizo falta ninguna orden oficial; la orden estaba dada desde el instante en que Hollis murió a causa de las armas mercenarias.

Sólo faltaba llevarla a la práctica.

Otro miliciano, trepado sobre un vehículo Hummer, disparó su ametralladora contra el Battloid de la teniente Birkeland, sin importarle que las balas rebotaran contra la armadura del mecha.

- Líder Skull a todos los Veritech - ordenó Rick a los cazas remanentes de su patrulla, convirtiéndose sus palabras en ráfagas de furia conforme terminaba de dar instrucciones. - ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!

Los gunpods de los potentes cazas transformables sacudieron el aire con sus furiosas descargas, que no tardaron en encontrar sus blancos, destrozando a los vehículos que los milicianos habían traído para su correría; por su parte, todos los milicianos comenzaron a disparar contra los Battloids, haciendo uso de lo que tuvieran en sus manos: desde cañones de tiro rápido de 20 milímetros y otros misiles Stinger (afortunadamente menos certeros que el primero) por parte de los bien equipados, hasta disparos absurdos de fusiles de asalto y pistolas 9 milímetros...

Todo el lugar se confundió en una polvareda infernal de disparos y ráfagas, encegueciendo momentáneamente a militares, milicianos y rehenes en una verdadera pesadilla de muerte.

Recuperándose rápidamente luego de que una serie de disparos de 20 milímetros casi lo tomara por sorpresa, Rick continuó acercándose a los vehículos de combate de los milicianos, maniobrando para esquivar el fuego mientras buscaba maneras efectivas de acabar con todo ese desastre sin tener que usar todas sus armas.

Él no se había convertido en militar para atacar y pelear contra otros seres humanos; el tener que hacerlo sólo convertía a algo de por sí escalofriante y doloroso como la guerra y el combate en una verdadera monstruosidad... algo que Rick Hunter esperaba que le fuera perdonado algún día...

Desde uno de los Hummers de los milicianos, alguien había querido dispararle al Skull Uno con lanzacohetes, pero merced a la agilidad del enorme mecha Robotech -agilidad que de nada le había servido a John Hollis- Rick se salvó una vez más de convertirse en chatarra... haciéndole exactamente eso al agresor, hasta que del Hummer sólo quedaron un par de ruedas que aún estaban macabramente de pie.

Starakis, Birkeland y Koizumi estaban ocupándose de algunos milicianos, despachándolos en segundos en un intento por liberar la ruta y desbloquear al convoy, mientras que Rick se halló frente a frente a su taimado interlocutor durante la reciente crisis... el hombre sostenía un fusil de asalto que estaba vaciándose a ojos vista contra el pecho del Veritech, rebotando contra esa potente aleación como si fuera polvo.

Otra vez el vozarrón tronó desde la cabeza del Skull Uno, poniendo a Sam Rogers ante la realidad de que sus segundos estaban contados... y todo por comida.

- ¡LE DIJE QUE SE RINDIERA CUANDO HABÍA TIEMPO DE HACERLO, SEÑOR ROGERS! - exclamó Rick a la vez que apuntaba su gunpod contra el vehículo del líder miliciano.

Una vez más, los disparos de Rogers fracasaron en dañar o incapacitar al Veritech.

Las armas del Veritech no encontraron oposición tampoco, destrozando al líder miliciano, a sus soldados de confianza y a su vehículo de mando en miles de indescriptibles pedacitos.

El estómago de Rick se rebeló ante la conciencia de lo ocurrido, y poco le faltó al piloto para perder el control de sus propias entrañas..

La feroz y sangrienta escaramuza estaba llegando a su fin, apenas tres minutos después de haber comenzado... y los pocos milicianos que aún quedaban con vida no estaban dispuestos a continuar en lo que claramente era un esfuerzo suicida; montados en tres vehículos que todavía funcionaban, los salteadores de caminos hicieron todo lo posible por evadir el fuego de los Veritech, vaciando sus últimas armas en el proceso.

- ¡Señor, están escapando! - ladró el teniente Koizumi, apuntando una vez más su gunpod a los vehículos de los milicianos antes de que desaparecieran en el desierto ruinoso.

Pero Koizumi no llegó a disparar, ya que para su sorpresa el Skull Uno se interpuso en el campo de fuego de sus armas, bloqueándole la vista de los milicianos fugitivos.

- Déjelos... ya hubo suficiente muerte hoy - le dijo Rick con una voz grave y seria.

Pensándolo mejor, y viendo que lo único que quedaba en el campo de batalla eran los restos de lo que una vez hubiera sido una partida miliciana, Koizumi no tuvo otra alternativa más que reconocer la realidad, cosa que hizo mientras bajaba el gunpod, abandonando toda intención de disparar.

- Así es...

Los cuatro Veritech mantuvieron guardia sobre el convoy de suministros, mientras los conductores y demás personal se ocupaban de revisar el estado de los vehículos, alimentos y medicamentos que debían llevar a Nueva Cleveland. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la pericia y habilidad de los pilotos militares, no hubo que lamentar la destrucción de ninguno de los vehículos de transporte o el fallecimiento de alguno de sus conductores; todos estaban shockeados y aterrados por lo que acababan de vivir, pero eso era lo más grave que les había ocurrido.

Distinto era el caso de la escolta militar del convoy; a excepción de un cabo y tres soldados, todos los miembros de la escolta murieron durante el ataque inicial.

Salvo por John Hollis, todos los pilotos de Veritech habían sobrevivido a la batalla, aunque sus cazas estaban marcados por los impactos de armas livianas y el roce de algún misil o cohete que muy cerca estuvo de acabar con ellos. Las tareas de reparación y mantenimiento comenzaron de inmediato, y a pesar de su número limitado, los cazas terrestres pudieron hacerse cargo de la situación sin más problemas.

Seguro ya de que la crisis estaba en el pasado, pero sin poder superar el costo brutal que había tenido, Rick encendió con desgano su sistema de comunicaciones, contactando al SDF-1 lo antes posible para dar su reporte... y sintiendo que sus penas se disipaban aunque más no fuera un poco al ver el rostro preocupado de Lisa Hayes al otro lado de la pantalla.

- Líder Skull al SDF-1... el enemigo se está retirando.

- Confirmado - asintió Lisa con tono oficial; no era el momento de sentimentalismos. - ¿Estado del convoy?

- Dos camiones destruidos, veintidós intactos... toda la escolta murió.

- ¿Bajas enemigas?

Las náuseas volvieron a Rick mientras daba su reporte sobre los muertos en el bando contrario.

- Destruimos seis de sus vehículos de combate... creo que matamos a veinticinco de ellos.

Lisa esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, y pareció tragar saliva antes de continuar preguntando:

- ¿Bajas en su patrulla?

Los labios de Rick se contorsionaron en una mueca de indignación, las náuseas desaparecieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez... en su mente, ese espantoso segundo final del más joven de sus pilotos volvía a repetirse con macabra exactitud.

- Sólo el teniente Hollis... el resto de los pilotos están bien, a excepción de daños superficiales a los Veritech.

Realmente Rick no entendía cómo la "Reina del Hielo" podía ser tan expresiva con gestos tan leves... sólo fue algo imperceptible, pero la fría oficial militar cedió paso a una mujer conmovida y repleta de compasión, una compasión que afloraba en su mirada verde y triste, y en las palabras quedas que salieron de sus labios.

- Lo siento mucho, Rick...

- Gracias... - respondió Rick con una sonrisa que nada tenía de feliz.

Hubo silencio en la red por unos segundos, los que Rick aprovechó para ver un poco el campo de batalla, que ya estaba llenándose de las sombras largas del crepúsculo, mientras en la Central del SDF-1, Lisa recibía un reporte de parte de la sargento Anderson.

- Rick, enviamos órdenes a una compañía de infantería del Ejército para que llegue a tu posición y escolte al convoy hasta Nueva Cincinnati... - le informó la comandante Hayes al piloto de combate, leyendo el reporte que acababan de hacerle llegar. - Mientras vienen, tú y tus muchachos deberán custodiar al convoy... quisiera que pudieran volver a casa, pero--

- No hay nada qué explicar, Lisa - la cortó Rick con un tono oficial, no por crueldad hacia Lisa sino por temor a perder el control de sus propias emociones. - Cumpliremos con nuestro deber.

Lisa no demostró estar enojada... comprendía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando al hombre que amaba, y si tenía algún reproche, era hacia ella misma por no poder estar allí con él. Todo lo que podía hacer en medio de ese desastre, y sabedora de que las largas horas de espera que deberían pasar hasta que la patrulla regresara a Nueva Macross sólo serían las primeras consecuencias de la escaramuza, era hacerle llegar a Rick todos sus deseos y decirle lo que más le preocupaba en el mundo...

- Cuídate, por favor...

- Lo haré... - le respondió un Rick conmovido hasta lo indecible, mientras ponía sus dedos sobre el rincón de la pantalla en donde estaban los labios de Lisa, como queriendo tocarlos aún a estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. - Líder Skull, cambio y fuera.

El enlace con el SDF-1 se cerró allí mismo, y con dedos que se resistían a seguir sus instrucciones, Rick abrió un canal con los tres cazas sobrevivientes... notando al instante que en la esquina de la pantalla donde debía aparecer el rostro de John Hollis sólo había negrura y silencio.

- ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes, señor? - preguntó el teniente Starakis en nombre de todos.

- Cuidar al convoy hasta que los refuerzos del Ejército lleguen para escoltarlo hasta Nueva Cincinnati... por si esos malnacidos vuelven...

Los tres pilotos asintieron al instante, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Rick les daba sus instrucciones.

- Muy bien, muchachos, reúnan a esos camiones y permanezcan de guardia... yo sobrevolaré en buitre.

De inmediato, los cuatro cazas se dispusieron a hacer lo que tenían planeado; los Veritech de Starakis, Birkeland y Koizumi procedieron a reunir a los camiones en un área fácilmente defendible, mientras el Skull Uno de Rick se convertía a modalidad Guardian y emprendía el vuelo, sobrevolando en círculos el área de la reciente batalla y piloteado por un teniente comandante que nunca se había sentido más viejo o cansado en su vida... asaltado por el horrendo temor de que luego de casi tres años de matar guerreros Zentraedi, le hubiera llegado el turno de apuntar sus armas contra otros seres humanos...

Sólo quedaba darles un mensaje final a sus pilotos, y Rick no perdió el tiempo en hacerlo.

- Prepárense... va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

A unos doscientos kilómetros del lugar de la batalla, en medio del desierto, un puesto militar mantenía una vigilancia permanente sobre el espacio radiofónico, interceptando comunicaciones y transmisiones originadas en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda para así tener una mejor idea de lo que se estaba diciendo por allí.

Aunque no tan glamorosos como los pilotos de Veritech o espectaculares como el personal de la flota espacial, los residentes de ese puesto militar, que en su mayoría portaban en el cuello de sus uniformes los dos relámpagos cruzados que los identificaban como miembros del arma de Comunicaciones, sabían que la tarea que realizaban allí era crítica y vital para la defensa. Además de esos oficiales, había otros integrantes de Inteligencia encargados de analizar la información, mientras un pelotón reforzado de Infantería mantenía la vigilancia del lugar.

Su labor era obtener información, y la información salvaba vidas...

Un sargento sentado frente a una consola captó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, y sin perder un segundo llamó al teniente que lo supervisaba para que escuchara también.

Se trataba de una de las estaciones de radio que utilizaban los milicianos para difundir propaganda y mensajes de sublevación a quien quisiera escucharlos; normalmente se trataba de basura poco digna de ser tenida en cuenta, pero desde hacía unos minutos, venían insistiendo en que tenían una noticia importante que comunicar...

Tras el sonido estridente de una fanfarria militar, una voz comenzó a dar un comunicado a través de la radio, hablando con un tono de justa indignación que no presagiaba nada bueno...

- Aquí Radio Libertad, transmitiendo para continuar la lucha contra la tiranía globalista - proclamó aquella voz en medio de la estática. - Hace una hora, tropas del ejército de ocupación atacaron a ciudadanos de Ohio que querían obtener comida... es sólo uno de tantos crímenes cometidos por el gobierno de ocupación, y que no quedarán sin castigo...

El sargento miró a su supervisor con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa... una sorpresa que se convirtió en terror para el teniente de Comunicaciones al encontrarse sorpresivamente con el oficial que comandaba el puesto de observación.

El mayor, un oficial de Inteligencia con demasiada experiencia durante las recurrentes crisis que plagaron al GTU durante los primeros años del siglo, meneó la cabeza con resignación, sabiendo que esa proclama radial no anticipaba nada bueno.

Tras ordenarle al teniente que le hiciera llegar todos los datos que encontrara, el mayor se retiró a la oficina; tendría que escribir un reporte de esto para que esos generales en Nueva Macross no se enteraran de la crisis por los medios.

* * *

**Jueves 29 de diciembre de 2011**

El último de los cuatro cazas Veritech aterrizó en la pista 2 de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross con una precisión impecable, siguiendo lo realizado por los otros tres cazas de su patrulla y uniéndose a ellos en las cercanías de los hangares al poco tiempo de tocar tierra.

Contrario a lo que se acostumbraba hacer al regresar de una patrulla, el último avión en aterrizar fue el del líder de la patrulla que, consciente de su propio agotamiento y estrés nervioso tras los duros eventos de la tarde anterior y la larga vigilia enfrentada hasta que arribaron los refuerzos, prefirió asegurarse de que todos sus hombres hubieran regresado sanos y salvos a la base en vez de arriesgarse a que el cansancio le hiciera cometer un error fatal que dejara bloqueada la pista de aterrizaje.

Ya uno de sus hombres había muerto; no había ninguna necesidad de condenar a otros más.

Pero por fortuna, nada de eso ocurrió: su caza Veritech, del que sólo se veía una vaga silueta negra con las usuales luces de posición en medio de las tinieblas de la noche, no tuvo ningún problema en tomar tierra, y si bien los motores del VF-1 se detenían a la vez que la velocidad del aparato, su corazón sólo latía con más fuerza conforme se presentía cercano al momento de responder por todo lo ocurrido.

Había tenido toda una noche y el viaje de regreso a Nueva Macross para pensar al respecto...

Veinticinco milicianos y veinte militares muertos, incluido el teniente Hollis... no se suponía que terminaran así las cosas. No se suponía que él fuera el responsable de la muerte de otros humanos.

No se suponía que John Hollis muriera a manos de otros seres humanos.

Pero ya llevaba casi tres años portando el uniforme, y si algo había aprendido el teniente comandante Rick Hunter en esos años, era que las cosas nunca eran como se suponía que fueran... y que lo único que quedaba por hacer era tragarse la furia y la frustración y seguir adelante con todo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hasta que volviera a ocurrir.

Con infinita frustración, Rick levantó un brazo hasta golpear la carlinga, sin que por eso se sintiera siquiera un poco más aliviado... el tercer teniente John Hollis había sido uno de los pilotos más jóvenes y nuevos del Skull, al punto de haberse convertido casi en el hijo adoptivo del Escuadrón, siempre bien dispuesto a todas las tareas y ansioso por demostrar lo que sabía hacer, cosa que no le evitaba convertirse en blanco de las bromas de los más viejos del Escuadrón.

Rick todavía recordaba el día en que el entonces sargento Hollis, apenas egresado del curso de vuelo elemental, se reportó en el Skull para instruirse como piloto Veritech... de ese día ni siquiera había pasado un año entero, y aquel joven tímido y voluntarioso ahora estaba muerto. Pero no había fallecido defendiendo a la raza humana en contra de agresores extraterrestres, sino luchando con un grupo de bandidos que querían robar comida: no había muerte más dolorosa que aquella que se daba entre hermanos...

Sus padres vivían en la ciudad, recordó de pronto mientras la carlinga se abría y él se ponía de pie para descender del Skull Uno... debería hacerle una visita. Tal vez alguno de los capellanes del Cuartel General quisiera acompañarlo en esa tarea tan necesaria como dolorosa...

Maldición.

El resto de los pilotos ya había dejado sus cazas y se iba hacia el edificio principal de la base; Karin Birkeland caminaba con pasos lentos, casi sonámbulos, como si ella estuviera hundida en una pesadilla que no hallaba final...

Rick no terminaba de poner pie en el tarmac de la base aérea cuando sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos divisaron una pequeña figura que caminaba -que corría- hacia él desde el edificio principal de la Base Aérea, una figura femenina y esbelta, cubierta por un sobretodo militar que evidentemente la resguardaba del espantoso frío invernal... y en cuyo rostro podía verse una tensión y unos nervios que se comparaban con los que él venía sintiendo...

Los últimos pasos que la separaban de él los corrió a toda velocidad y sin reparar ni en el ruido de la base ni en las miradas de los pilotos y técnicos de tierra, corriendo hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y cuando llegó a él, simplemente se abalanzó sobre el piloto para abrazarlo, hasta que los dos quedaron irrevocablemente unidos en un gesto de ternura y de amor con el que querían borrar lo vivido durante una tarde espantosa... y el corazón de él comenzó a latir sin control al sentir el de ella latiendo a la par, y al notar que los brazos de ella lo estrechaban contra su pecho.

Una sola palabra explotó en el oído del piloto, pero no porque hubiera sido exclamada a los alaridos, sino porque en esa solitaria palabra, la joven mujer que lo abrazaba había logrado poner todas sus emociones, revelándoselas con un tono quebrado y agotado que lo llamaba a resguardarla...

- ¡Rick!

Como respuesta, él la apretó contra su propio pecho, buscando con desesperación aquel hombro en donde él sabía que siempre podía encontrar un lugar para descargarse... y mientras su cabeza se recostaba allí, dándole la oportunidad de sentir el suave aroma de la mujer que amaba en medio del frío horroroso de la noche, él pudo sentir cómo ella hacía lo propio en su hombro, dándole además un beso estremecedor en el cuello que le hizo perder el control de sus emociones...

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Rick con la voz quebrada por el dolor, queriendo simplemente desmoronarse en los brazos de la comandante Hayes.

Ella no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra; sólo se dejó abrazar con más fuerza por él, prestándole como siempre lo hacía la oportunidad de desahogarse, de hallar refugio y consuelo para el espantoso dolor que él debía estar sintiendo en ese momento... mientras por su parte ella se consolaba infinitamente tras aquellas espantosas horas que debió pasar en la Central de Operaciones, observando impotente cómo Rick debía manejar una tensa situación que se había convertido en un desastre: la tensión, el estallido de violencia, las interminables horas que la patrulla debió esperar mientras llegaban los refuerzos... y su propio terror al creer que Rick había perdido la vida en el ataque que mató al teniente Hollis.

Lisa no había conocido jamás al teniente Hollis, excepto como uno de los tantos pilotos del escuadrón de Rick... pero en esa noche espantosa, ella sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por John Hollis como si hubiera sido un miembro de su familia.

Y si ella sentía eso, lo que estaba sufriendo Rick debía ser indescriptible...

- Sólo... sólo abrázame, ¿quieres? - imploró el comandante Hunter, ya totalmente desmoronado.

Al instante, Rick pudo sentir que los brazos de Lisa tornaban más fuerte e íntimo el abrazo que los vinculaba... y supo entonces de manera cabal que todo estaría bien siempre que ellos estuvieran juntos para sostenerse y apoyarse en medio de las dificultades.

Sintiendo a Lisa junto a él, escuchando el sonido de su respiración como si fueran palabras de aliento y consuelo, Rick Hunter trató de imaginar lo que había sido su vida antes de conocerla y amarla, y se dio cuenta de que honestamente no podía concebir que hubiera existido tal vida... o que se la pudiera haber llamado "vida".

Justo entonces, mientras los dos se protegían con ese abrazo de los peligros y dolores de un mundo demasiado cruel, el chirrido de un vehículo clavando los frenos los trajo de regreso a la realidad, volteando entonces los dos hasta divisar un vehículo militar Hummer estacionando a pocos metros de los dos, del cual emergía la cabeza de un teniente de la Fuerza Aérea, evidentemente parte del staff de la Base Aérea y, a juzgar por las apariencias, que había sido enviado a buscar a Rick Hunter...

- Disculpe... ¿comandante Hunter? - preguntó el oficial mientras abría la puerta del utilitario.

- ¿Sí, teniente?

El joven teniente se apeó del Hummer y se puso en posición de firme frente a Rick y Lisa, haciéndoles un saludo militar tenso que los dos oficiales respondieron al instante, dándole carta blanca al teniente de la Fuerza Aérea para que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

- Tengo órdenes de llevarlo al SDF-1, señor.

Rick y Lisa se miraron por un segundo antes de responder al teniente, y al hacerlo el comandante Hunter comprobó con horror que los ojos claros de su novia estaban oscurecidos por un sordo terror... un terror que ninguno de los dos quiso poner en palabras, pero que ambos bien sabían a qué se debía.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Rick con cautela, y tratando de no revelar más de lo que ya su mirada había dicho.

En contraposición con las expresiones de Rick y Lisa, el teniente de la Fuerza Aérea parecía una esfinge, impasible ante las emociones de aquellos dos oficiales superiores, y cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono oficial y mecánico que sólo avivó el terror en el interior de Lisa y el desánimo en el de Rick.

- El almirante Gloval y el general Maistroff desean hablar con usted, señor.

Resignado a lo que iba a venir, sea lo que fuere, Rick juntó fuerzas y se irguió, mirando fijamente al oficial antes de dar el primer paso que lo llevaría al vehículo utilitario... y a su destino.

- Ya estoy con usted, teniente.

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera dar otro paso, sintió con sorpresa y no poca inquietud que Lisa lo tomaba del brazo, poniéndose a la par de él como si también la hubieran llamado a reportarse.

- ¿Qué haces, Lisa?

- Voy contigo - dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al teniente y al vehículo que los esperaba.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? - susurró incrédulo Rick en un esfuerzo por disuadir a Lisa Hayes de hacer algo que él consideraba en extremo estúpido.

El brillo intenso de los ojos verdes de Lisa le demostró a Rick Hunter que ella no iba a ser disuadida de algo de lo que estaba convencida.

- Yo estaba al frente de la Central durante el incidente, comandante Hunter. Usted actuó siguiendo mis órdenes y recibiendo la información que yo le hacía llegar - dijo Lisa en un tono formal que remarcaba que estaba hablando completamente en serio. - Si usted debe dar explicaciones por lo ocurrido, yo también tengo que darlas.

- Lisa, esto no es un juego--

- Y yo no estoy jugando, Rick - lo interrumpió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos... para luego tomar la mano de él en las suyas. - Los dos estamos juntos en esto.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que los dos oficiales siguieron intercambiando miradas a cuál más dura y decidida, todo mientras un joven oficial de la Fuerza Aérea no sabía en donde diablos meterse con tal de sobrevivir a lo que prometía ser una discusión catastrófica.

Por suerte, primó la cordura.

- Diablos... - gruñó Rick en señal de rendición, mientras abría la puerta del Hummer y la mantenía abierta para que Lisa pudiera abordar el utilitario, ordenando luego al conductor: - Llévenos al SDF-1, teniente.

El viaje desde la Base Aérea hasta el SDF-1 fue silencioso y breve; ni Rick ni Lisa dijeron palabra alguna, ni hicieron intentos por averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. Incluso las calles estaban silenciosas, ya que pasada la medianoche, el tránsito en Nueva Macross era bastante fácil de tratar, sin la usual cantidad de automóviles, camiones y autobuses que la hacían enloquecedora durante el día... y sin mayores obstáculos por sortear, el Hummer llegó hasta el estacionamiento del Lago Gloval, en donde Rick y Lisa dejaron el vehículo, agradeciendo al teniente por llevarlos antes de enviarlo de regreso a la Base Aérea.

El trayecto a la oficina de Gloval fue igual que el viaje desde la Base Aérea: las pocas personas que Rick y Lisa encontraban en el camino los miraban con expresiones indescifrables... aquellas expresiones que uno reserva a un condenado a muerte con el que tiene la desgracia de cruzarse.

Tras presentarse ante los guardias y obtener de ellos el permiso para pasar, Rick y Lisa se adentraron en la oficina personal del almirante Henry Gloval... encontrando no sólo al amo y señor de aquella oficina, sentado tras su escritorio, sino también al brigadier general Maistroff, que parecía haber tenido una muy mala e incómoda noche...

Sin encontrar razón alguna para prolongar el suplicio más de lo necesario, Rick chocó los talones y adoptó la posición de firme, presentándose al instante:

- Teniente comandante Richard Hunter, reportándose según lo ordenado, señores.

- Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, reportándose - lo siguió Lisa con igual formalidad.

En su asiento, el general Maistroff hizo una mueca de inocultable contrariedad, mirando de reojo al almirante Gloval como queriendo ver si el Supremo Comandante tenía las mismas impresiones sobre la presencia de Lisa allí en esa junta.

Cuando se cansó de escrutar a un Gloval inescrutable, Maistroff volvió su atención a Lisa, dedicándole una mirada fría e inquisitiva.

- Comandante Hayes, su presencia no fue requerida - le espetó Maistroff.

- Lo sé, general - respondió Lisa sin dejarse intimidar por el general Maistroff. - Sin embargo, en mi carácter de oficial jefe de guardia en la Central de Operaciones al momento del incidente, consideré apropiado presentar mi versión de los hechos.

Al ver que Lisa no se iba a retirar por su cuenta, Maistroff hizo un nuevo intento ante Gloval, sólo que esta vez puso sus incomodidades en palabras que no por ser técnicas dejaban de tener una carga bastante evidente:

- Almirante, esto es como mínimo irregular...

- Escucharemos lo que tiene para decir, comandante Hayes - concluyó Gloval, cortando en seco a su Jefe de Estado Mayor. - Pero primero comenzaremos con el reporte del comandante Hunter.

El almirante le dio tiempo a Rick para sentarse en una de las sillas de la oficina, y tras cerciorarse de que el joven comandante estuviera cómodo, Gloval oprimió un par de botones en su escritorio, activando de inmediato una pantalla que, como Rick pudo notar en ese momento, también servía como grabadora.

Eso explicaba además la presencia de Maistroff: el almirante quería que todo lo que se dijera en aquella junta imprevista pudiera ser corroborado no sólo por las palabras de los participantes, sino también por registros electrónicos y la presencia de testigos.

- Proceda, comandante... - ordenó Gloval.

Al instante, Rick comenzó a narrar a Gloval y Maistroff la serie de eventos de la tarde anterior, desde el momento en que la patrulla recibió la advertencia de la Central de Operaciones acerca del ataque al convoy de suministros, el vuelo hacia el lugar de los hechos, el descubrimiento de lo ocurrido y las tensas negociaciones con los milicianos... pasando luego al sorpresivo ataque que resultó en el deceso de John Hollis, el tiroteo que siguió, la muerte de todos aquellos milicianos, y las horas que los cuatro cazas sobrevivientes de la patrulla debieron pasar custodiando a los camiones hasta que llegaran las tropas despachadas para escoltar al convoy hasta Nueva Cincinnati.

Luego de Rick, fue el turno de Lisa de hablar, relatando con lujo de detalles toda la crisis tal y como ella la había visto desde la Central de Operaciones: el momento en que se perdió contacto con el convoy, los esfuerzos por averiguar algo y el envío de la patrulla en cuanto se tuvo confirmación de que había sido un ataque, las órdenes y mensajes enviadas a la patrulla de Rick durante los momentos de tensión... y los esfuerzos por mantener el control de la situación cuando todo se fue al Infierno.

Mientras los dos oficiales hacían sus reportes, Gloval y Maistroff permanecían en silencio, mirándolos con expresiones pétreas que no revelaban nada en absoluto, y sólo hablaron en cuanto Rick y Lisa terminaron de decir lo que tenían que informar.

- Muy bien, comandante Hunter, comandante Hayes... muchísimas gracias por su reporte - agradeció Gloval con toda formalidad.

- Ha sido extremadamente... clarificador - concedió Maistroff a modo de conclusión.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora, señor? - preguntó un Rick Hunter que no podía disimular su inquietud por más que intentara hacerlo.

La respuesta vino de parte del almirante Gloval, tras haberse cerciorado de que la grabadora estaba efectivamente apagada.

- El Consejo del Alto Mando deliberará sobre los pasos a seguir tras el incidente de ayer por la tarde, comandante Hunter... entonces veremos qué hacer respecto a esta situación. Quizás tengamos que llamar a usted y a sus pilotos a testificar, comandante, dado que no veo posible que podamos evitar el tener que llamar a una comisión de investigación por todo este desastre...

Rick sólo miró a Gloval con resignación; las palabras "pasos a seguir" parecían haber sido la confirmación de todos sus temores...

- ¿Debo reportarme al calabozo, almirante? - preguntó con total normalidad, dando a entender que estaba entregado a lo que fuera que tuvieran en mente para él.

- No, comandante, puede irse en paz - le aseguró Gloval, sorprendiendo a Rick y trayendo un poco de alivio a Lisa. - Retírese.

- Sí, señor.

Pero mientras Rick daba un paso hacia atrás para llegar a la puerta, Lisa dio un paso al frente con toda la intención de alcanzar el escritorio de Gloval; ella no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así, no podía permitir que Rick quedara como chivo expiatorio, no podía ni lo permitiría mientras tuviera fuerzas...

- ¡Almirante, si me disculpa!

- Lo siento, comandante Hayes, pero todo lo que había que decir ha sido dicho - la detuvo Maistroff, impidiéndole que dijera una sola palabra más. - Ahora está en manos del Alto Mando.

Por un segundo, pareció que Lisa iba a saltar al cuello del brusco Jefe de Estado Mayor, pero en esa oportunidad los ruegos silenciosos de Rick Hunter pudieron más que la voluntad de Lisa Hayes, y reconociendo su derrota, Lisa volvió a una postura menos confrontativa.

- Entiendo - dijo con resignación Lisa. - Disculpe la interrupción, general.

Maistroff asintió con magnanimidad, dándole a entender a Lisa que esta vez le permitiría salir de allí con su pellejo intacto, pero una vez más fracasó en intimidar o humillar a la comandante Hayes, quien sin más volvió a donde estaba Rick, dejando luego la oficina y a los dos altos jefes militares para que jugaran una vez más con sus vidas en ese macabro y cruel juego de azar llamado "alta conducción militar".

Habiendo llegado en su recorrido de regreso al mundo exterior al abandonado hangar del _Prometheus_, un lugar que estaba bien lejos de los dominios de Gloval, y de la mirada inquisidora de los guardias, Rick se detuvo y giró para mirar de frente a Lisa, haciendo que ella también se detuviera en seco.

- Lisa... - comenzó a hablar el Líder Skull.

- ¿Sí, Rick?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él sin hacer más aclaraciones; su tono y sus ojos ya hacían todas las clarificaciones necesarias.

La mirada de Lisa fue tanto triste como cariñosa... al igual que la leve sonrisa que sus labios formaron en ese momento, sin importar que por dentro quisiera tanto estallar como romper en llanto en brazos de Rick.

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

- Sí, tengo que preguntarlo - insistió Rick, tomándola por los hombros tanto para sostenerse como para sentirla. - ¿Por qué te arriesgaste? Con cómo están las cosas, tal vez acabaste con tu carrera al acompañarme.

- Rick... estamos juntos - dijo ella por toda respuesta, dándole tiempo a Rick para que pudiera tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando. - Estuvimos juntos en esa misión, los dos supimos lo que ocurrió, y yo soy tan responsable de lo que pasó como tú...

Lisa apretó con fuerza la mano de su novio, sin saber que con ese gesto le había causado al comandante Hunter incontrolables escalofríos, como si ese cariño se hubiera manifestado en el cuerpo de Rick en forma de electricidad...

- Y si hay consecuencias, las enfrentaremos juntos - susurró ella a modo de conclusión.

Pero Rick aún no estaba convencido; no podía quitarse de la mente las posibles consecuencias de todo ese desastre... él podía perder todo lo que tenía en el mundo, e incluso ir a la cárcel si las cosas eran especialmente adversas, y en medio de semejante calamidad, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué una joven oficial exitosa y respetable como Lisa hubiera buscado voluntariamente asociarse a alguien como él, prácticamente invitando a demoler su carrera junto a la de él mismo.

- No hay razón para que te arriesgaras así, Lisa.

Antes de que Rick Hunter dijera algo más, Lisa se lanzó sobre él, tapando su boca con un beso furioso y desesperado, alimentado por horas de tensión, pavor e inquietud... horas que habían alimentado en ella el deseo incontenible de tenerlo a su lado.

Resguardados por la penumbra y silencio del desierto hangar del _Prometheus_, los dos hicieron más intenso y apasionado aquel beso, descubriendo como siempre lo hacían al unir sus labios que la razón de sus vidas eran ellos mismos, y el amor que habían descubierto...

Ese amor que los ayudaba a superar todas las dificultades del mundo desquiciado en el que vivían.

Cuando los dos terminaron el beso, sus labios permanecieron juntos, como si al separarse los dos corrieran el riesgo de perder completamente al ser amado, a la vez que seguían mirándose a los ojos y descubriendo en ellos la adoración mutua que se tenían.

- Te amo, Rick - susurró Lisa contra los labios de Rick, como si no quisiera alejarse de ellos ni un sólo segundo. - Esa es toda la razón que necesito.

Y volvió a besarlo, sólo que esta vez fue con ternura... demostrándole así a Rick que en ella siempre iba a encontrar la comprensión y el apoyo que él necesitaba para seguir adelante, y comprobando que él estaba totalmente dispuesto a ser lo mismo para ella.

- Vamos a casa... te prepararé algo para que comas - ofreció Lisa al terminar el beso, colocándose una vez más al lado de Rick para que continuaran su camino. - Debes estar hambriento.

- Gracias... - murmuró Rick en cuanto los dos volvieron a caminar.

- Ni lo menciones - respondió la comandante Hayes con un tono amistoso que luego se tornó compasivo. - Y si quieres... después podemos hablar acerca de...

Deteniéndose como si temiera lastimar a Rick, Lisa debió juntar fuerzas antes de concluir su oferta.

- Acerca de... lo que pasó.

Conmovido por la oferta, y enternecido al saber en qué medida lo amaba aquella mujer y qué tan necesaria se había vuelto en su vida, Rick Hunter trató de poner en palabras lo que sentía hacia ella, encontrando que se le hacía imposible: no había vocablo que pudiera describir el amor que le tenía a Lisa Hayes, la persona que se había tornado la roca sobre la que él estaba asentado, la razón por la que vivía y respiraba, además de ser el sujeto de su adoración y no ya su novia... sino que su mismísima diosa.

¿Podía ser real que alguien amara a un pobre diablo como Rick Hunter de esa manera?

En situaciones de falta de palabras como esas, sólo quedaba recurrir a los clásicos...

- ¿Te dije hoy cuánto te amo?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con una ternura que a Rick se le hacía muy necesaria en medio de la catástrofe que había atravesado... y fue esa misma ternura la que lo impulsó a tomar una vez más a su novia en brazos, encontrando no sólo ese lugar de la espalda de ella que tan apropiado se hacía para abrazarla, sino también que todo el ser de Lisa Hayes, desde su mirada brillante y arrobada hasta sus labios ansiosos y temblorosos, estaba bien dispuesto a recibir una muestra de su cariño que a él siempre se le hacía pequeña...

- Pues te amo como no te imaginas... y no sé qué haría sin ti...

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

* * *

**Viernes 30 de diciembre de 2011**

-... Es por eso que les digo que no tenemos que comportarnos ante los militares y sus lacayos civiles con consideración sino con dureza... debemos hacerles saber que nosotros hablamos por el pueblo y que nuestra voz no va a poder ser ignorada ni un minuto más - arengó Kyle ante la multitud reunida en aquel estadio deportivo, rematando la arenga con un tono duro que iba en crescendo. - Y para eso, debemos saber muy bien de qué son capaces aquellos que se arrogaron el derecho de gobernarnos luego de convertir a nuestro mundo en cenizas...

Un par de personas, sentadas al fondo de la concurrencia, exclamaron algo que en medio del mar de murmullos fue imposible de distinguir... pero que sonó demasiado parecido a un grito de furia, como si a la sola mención de los militares hubieran estallado todos sus sentimientos de rencor.

- Vean lo que sucedió en Indiana, si necesitan pruebas... ¡vean lo que hicieron los militares con un grupo de personas desesperadas!

Los murmullos cesaron al instante, y las miradas se enfocaron en el joven de largo cabello negro que hablaba desde el podio... conjugándose tanto la ansiedad por saber lo que había ocurrido en Indiana como por escuchar lo que Lynn Kyle tenía que decir al respecto.

Esperaban algo incendiario, palabras furiosas que los enardecieran, que avivaran en ellos aquel fuego que buscaba con desesperación alguien a quien quemar, aunque más no fuera para descargar las frustraciones provocadas por meses de escasez y vida dura...

Y Lynn Kyle no los decepcionó.

- Vean cómo cinco asesinos con uniforme blanco, montados en esas monstruosidades de destrucción que llaman "Veritech", abrieron fuego contra hombres que sólo pedían el pan para sus familias que los militares se negaban a darles, vean cómo han repartido la muerte que prometían con esa calavera cruzada por tibias... ¡

El comienzo tuvo todo el estruendo que cabía esperar de Kyle; el desarrollo hizo que las palabras anteriores parecieran conciliadoras en comparación.

- Claro, ellos les dirán que estaban robando comida... que aquel convoy llevaba alimentos para la gente de Nueva Cincinnati... que lo que ocurrió no fue sino un acto de piratería cualquiera... pero yo les pregunto, ciudadanos de Denver, ¿por qué esa comida iba para Nueva Cincinnati mientras los habitantes de los pueblos libres de Ohio y Pennsylvania mueren de hambre?

El silencio se hizo más palpable, mientras los asistentes a la manifestación indagaban en su interior para buscar una respuesta... presintiendo al hacerlo una ira que Kyle no tardaría en atizar.

- ¿Por qué los militares insisten en enviar comida y medicamentos a través de una región en la que casi nadie recibe lo necesario para vivir? - prosiguió Kyle, continuando con las preguntas retóricas que se habían convertido en el sello personal de sus discursos políticos. - ¿Por qué los militares, que en teoría están sirviendo a la humanidad, ignoran los lamentos desesperados de aquellas personas, y las matan como a perros?

El orador hizo una breve pausa, olfateando el ambiente antes de proseguir con la arenga.

- ¿Por qué continúan aplastando con sus armas y mechas a quienes sólo tratan de procurarse lo más básico y elemental para sobrevivir en una región en donde la vida misma es un desafío mortal?

Silencio sepulcral: sólo entonces, Lynn Kyle supo que tenía a sus oyentes justo donde los quería... y supo que el momento había llegado para emprender el camino hacia el clímax del discurso.

- ¡Porque lo que los militares quieren, ciudadanos, es subyugar a los que aún mantienen su libertad! - explotó Kyle, elevando su voz en un frenesí de ira e indignación que contagió a los que lo escuchaban. - ¡Por eso hambrean a las poblaciones que no se inclinan ante su dominio, por eso castigan a quienes tratan de buscar lo que ellos mismos les niegan y por eso amenazan con sus armas a todos los que sienten en sus pechos el llamado a ser libres, por eso matan con el hambre y con sus armas a quienes reclaman ser tratados por igual!

En cuanto Kyle se detuvo para hablar, miles de personas soltaron el aliento que habían contenido inconscientemente mientras el orador lanzaba su feroz diatriba... y si antes le prestaban toda su atención, ahora su único propósito en la vida era escuchar lo que tenía para decir el candidato.

- Y no se engañen, ciudadanos... eso mismo harán con Denver algún día, a pesar de sus promesas de "autonomía" y "cooperación" - les aseguró Kyle con voz solemne y apocalíptica: esa clase de voz que parece diseñada para despertar el miedo más sordo. - Eso mismo harán con esta ciudad, y contra cualquier otra que intente protestar en contra de esta dictadura que nos oprime, no lo duden ni por un segundo...

Había miradas de súbito terror entre las personas que oían el discurso; a pesar de que muchos sabían a nivel consciente que lo que decía Kyle bien podían ser las típicas exageraciones tremendistas y agoreras que se oían por doquier en el mundo del post-Holocausto, la pasión que él ponía en su discurso resonaba en su interior, incitándolos a considerar por un minuto la posibilidad de que él estuviera en lo correcto... y llenándolos de pavor en ese instante.

Aparentemente sin notar o sentir el huracán emocional que había provocado, Lynn Kyle continuó con su discurso, alternando entre un tono calmo y moderado y otro exaltado y provocador, llevando a su audiencia a un estado de pánico e incertidumbre que le sería de mucha utilidad...

- Antes de que desde Nueva Macross nos dieran su tan cacareada "autonomía", cuando el gobierno de esta ciudad, su gobierno, buscaba que los militares reconocieran las legítimas necesidades del pueblo de Denver, la única respuesta que recibió Denver fue la amenaza de cortar los suministros y desguarnecerlos a ustedes frente a los peligros... ¡Ahí tienen el verdadero rostro de los que dicen actuar en nuestra defensa!

El orador se detuvo por un segundo, inhalando con fuerza como si buscara tranquilizarse y reposar antes de seguir con una misión dura y difícil... y al volver a hablar, retornó a él el tono apocalíptico que había ido mostrando durante partes de su discurso...

- En cuanto se presente la oportunidad, no dudarán en venir a Denver, ciudadanos... tengamos muy presente lo que ocurrió antes de ayer en Indiana y Kentucky, porque algún día podremos ver eso multiplicado en nuestras calles... ¡hasta que la nieve de las Rocallosas se vea teñida de sangre!

- ¡¡QUE LO INTENTEN!! - gritaron algunas voces turbadas entre la audiencia, que en esos gritos encontraban la forma de ventilar sus miedos en un acto de desafío.

- Es por eso, ciudadanos, que les pido que en marzo nos acompañen con sus votos. No lo pido por mí, sino por ustedes, por sus hijos y seres amados y por esta maravillosa ciudad... el día de las elecciones, debemos darle no sólo a los militares sino al mundo entero un mensaje que deberá oírse en los confines de esta Tierra arrasada por la barbarie de los militares. ¡Que el mundo sepa que en Denver hay hombres y mujeres valientes que quieren la paz, y que quieren -que exigen- el final de la tiranía!

La muchedumbre estalló en un grito aclamador que pareció estremecer las gradas y cimientos del estadio... y más de uno llegó a sentir que el suelo mismo temblaba con el tronar de miles de gargantas.

- ¡Demos el primer paso y el resto seguirá pronto! - les prometió el joven candidato a senador, dándoles ahora a sus oyentes y prosélitos la esperanza que tanto ansiaban luego de que él los llevara con su discurso al paroxismo de la desesperación y el pánico. - ¡Démoslo juntos, con fe y esperanza, con confianza en nosotros mismos y en el pueblo!

El grito pronto se transformó en una oleada de ovaciones... y mientras miles de ciudadanos de Denver aclamaban a su candidato a senador, el joven a quien las circunstancias habían llevado a postularse para el más alto órgano legislativo del mundo sonrió complacido... pero no complacido por sí mismo, sino por sentir que había dado un paso fundamental en el imparable camino que él estaba abriendo y que desembocaría en la paz...

- ¡Muchas gracias, ciudadanos!

* * *

Con un chirrido, el televisor se apagó de manera poco ceremoniosa, haciendo que la imagen de ese joven apuesto y gritón, que recibía la aclamación enloquecida de miles de personas, se esfumara de la pantalla... aunque no de las mentes de los veintiséis hombres y mujeres que habían observado la grabación de ese acto, y mucho menos se habían esfumado de la realidad.

Una realidad que se había tornado oscura e incierta desde el momento en que esas palabras tonantes fueron pronunciadas... o al menos, desde que esos hombres y mujeres las escucharon en la grabación que apenas una hora antes había llegado, tras ser despachada con carácter de urgente por el comandante de la Base Denver.

El encargado de romper el silencio, y sacar de su estupor a los miembros del Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, fue el propio presidente Tommy Luan, quien girando en su silla para enfrentar a sus consejeros, habló con un tono calmado que sólo sirvió para remarcar lo inevitable de aquella situación.

- Bueno, señores... el gato está fuera de la jaula.

Casi al instante, Luan se arrepintió de lo tranquilo de su comentario, ya que sus consejeros no estaban dispuestos a seguir su ejemplo, prefiriendo competir mutuamente por ver quién era el más descorazonado o aterrado por el discurso de Lynn Kyle.

- Cielos, es un psicópata... - gruñó con desgano un viejo consejero sentado junto al Presidente Luan.

- ¿Has visto cómo movió a esa multitud? - preguntó otro consejero, mucho más joven pero no por eso menos estupefacto, a una de sus colegas, que estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa jugando nerviosamente con el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Que si lo he visto? - le respondió su colega, que había quedado tan atónita como quien le había hecho la pregunta. - Imagina lo que ocurriría si ese idiota les dijera que prendan fuego una ciudad... lo harían sin pensarlo.

Junto a aquella mujer, otro integrante del Consejo apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se tomó la cabeza por las sienes, exhalando con fuerza como si debiera fortificarse antes de aceptar una verdad espantosa...

- Ya está, hemos perdido Denver-Colorado... - se lamentó una mujer, golpeando la pila de papeles que tenía frente a ella en un intento por descargar su angustia y frustración.

- Senador Lynn Kyle... Dios, la sola idea me enferma - agregó otro consejero, que miraba a sus colegas con expresión incrédula.

- No exageremos, señores - trató de calmar una de las consejeras, inclinándose hacia adelante para hacerse notar en su intento de poner fin a aquella tormenta de autocompasión. - Hasta el momento sólo tenemos a un actorzuelo que está haciendo morisquetas ante una audiencia... no creo que sea algo para andar aterrados.

- Y yo creo que lo subestimas, Svetlana - contraatacó otro consejero, empleando dureza allí donde su interlocutora había puesto razonabilidad. - Ese tipo tiene un carisma demoníaco y un hábito por armar problemas... con todo este maldito incidente, le hemos dado munición para atacarnos durante años.

La respuesta de la consejera fue dura y provocadora, y no tardó esa sesión del Consejo de la Tierra Unida en convertirse en una batalla campal, que muy lejos estaba de la dignidad y civilizada discusión que en teoría debía regir los debates del cuerpo supremo del Gobierno Provisional.

Mientras los consejeros se enzarzaban en discusiones tan inútiles como feroces, el almirante Henry Gloval sólo podía pensar en aquello que venía acosándolo desde hacía un tiempo: el llamado a elecciones, lejos de tranquilizar el panorama y facilitar la tarea del Gobierno y sus fuerzas militares, sólo había traído más caos y dificultades. Todo lo que ocurría por esos días tenía impacto en las elecciones, y parecía que nada de lo que hiciera el GTU o los militares iba a quedar fuera del escrutinio interesado de los políticos y los especuladores electorales.

No habían puesto alto a las depredaciones de los saqueadores, o a los remanentes de Dolza con sutilezas... pero ahora, parecía que algo como lo ocurrido dos días atrás en Indiana, que palidecía en comparación con algunas de las cosas que hubo que hacer para mantener el orden en los días del post-Holocausto, iba a convertirse en una oportunidad para golpearse pechos frente a las cámaras... y para atacar a los hombres y mujeres que sólo cumplían con las órdenes salidas de aquel Consejo... un Consejo en el que Gloval no sólo hubiera deseado jamás tener que considerarse miembro, sino que aquella tarde incluso le daba vergüenza serlo.

Por fuera de las cavilaciones del almirante Gloval, la discusión continuaba rugiendo.

No fueron las apelaciones a la calma del Presidente Luan las que trajeron de regreso al orden a los consejeros exaltados, sino una frase pronunciada en una voz más alta que la de cualquier otro funcionario presente: una voz que hablaba con una arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo que era reconfortante en medio del pánico... e insufrible en otras circunstancias.

- Creo que tiene remedio... sólo se trata de ceder algunos peones - aseguró Michael Henshaw, consejero civil por Oceanía, que hablaba como si con seguir todos y cada uno de sus consejos se pudieran resolver los problemas del mundo.

- ¿De qué está hablando? - balbuceó otro consejero en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Disfrutando muchísimo ser el centro de la atención, el consejero Henshaw procuró hacerse notar más, adoptando una postura confiada y relajada a la vez mientras explicaba los pormenores de la panacea que trataría de venderle al Consejo.

- No lo sé, tal vez poner a esos cinco pilotos frente a una corte marcial o algo así - dijo Henshaw con displicencia, mirando luego al almirante Gloval. - Usted podría arreglarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, almirante.

Por un segundo, los presentes creyeron que el almirante Henry Gloval iba a caer fulminado por un ataque de apoplejía, pero afortunadamente eso sólo quedó en una falsa alarma... aunque los ojos de Gloval se entrecerraron para fulminar al joven consejero con la mirada, a la par que sus puños se cerraban y su voz se tornaba tan fría como las estepas siberianas.

- ¡¿Disculpe?!

Nadie podía culpar a Michael Henshaw por malinterpretar la estupefacción de Gloval por honesta ignorancia; en rigor de verdad, Gloval hubiera preferido no entender lo que el joven consejero estaba sugiriendo, hablando de hombres y mujeres como quien habla de tornillos o repuestos.

- O si cinco pilotos le parece demasiado, pues arreste y mande a juicio a ese comandante Hunter... es más, tal vez ni siquiera tengamos que mandarlo a juicio, sólo tenerlo encarcelado hasta que baje un poco la histeria.

Ya ni siquiera le estaba hablando a Gloval; el joven consejero ahora estaba proclamando a los cuatro vientos, como si todo el mundo tuviera el deber de inclinarse ante su idea:

- Así le mostraremos a todos que no tendremos ningún inconveniente en llevar a juicio a cualquier ofi--

Tres palabras secas y cortantes detuvieron la perorata del joven consejero con fuerza irresistible.

- Váyase al diablo.

Ahora le tocaba a Henshaw dar la impresión de estar a punto de reventar... y cuando el rojo de su rostro se hizo más furioso, la necesidad de decir algo en su defensa lo hizo suyo, haciendo que salieran de sus labios palabras que no tenían otro sentido o propósito más que marcar el territorio que Gloval había invadido...

- ¡Más respeto, almirante!

- Váyase al diablo, _señor consejero Henshaw_ - dijo Gloval imperturbable, sin dar la menor señal de sentirse intimidado por el consejero. - No pienso poner bajo arresto a ningún oficial militar por los sucesos de Indiana. Esa es mi palabra definitiva.

El joven miró al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida con indignación, como si no fuera capaz de creer que Henry Gloval hubiera tenido el soberano descaro de interrumpirlo... y nació en él el deseo de castigar al almirante, o al menos, sindicarlo como culpable de todo ese desastre.

- No sólo nos mete en este problema gracias a sus pilotos dementes, sino que ahora no quiere ayudarnos a solucio--

- Esos oficiales militares a los que usted se refiere como "pilotos dementes" estaban cumpliendo con su misión, consejero: garantizar la seguridad de nuestros envíos de suministros, y protegerlos frente a cualquier amenaza o intento de atraco, y eso fue lo que hicieron, salvaguardando los alimentos y medicamentos de 80.000 residentes de Nueva Cincinnati... - lanzó Gloval con la velocidad y la violencia de una ráfaga de ametralladora, concluyendo con una afirmación que no admitía la menor duda. - Así que no voy a encarcelar y juzgar a alguien por cumplir con su deber. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

A la mirada incendiaria de Gloval y a su porte duro, se le sumaron actitudes y expresiones similares por parte de todos los generales y almirantes que integraban el Consejo Provisional, actuando en respaldo no del Supremo Comandante o de su postura política, sino de los hombres y mujeres que servían en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y en ese momento de tensión suprema, Michael Henshaw se dio cuenta de que había sobreestimado desastrosamente sus propias fuerzas como político...

- Si quieren ganar sus elecciones, háganlo como les plazca - sentenció Gloval al pleno del Consejo. - Pero no lo harán usando a mis hombres y mujeres como peones.

Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio por unos largos minutos... y sólo fue roto cuando el consejero Henshaw, haciendo uso de sus pocas fuerzas, terminó de empacar todas sus cosas en el maletín de negocios que había traído, para luego excusarse apresuradamente y dejar la sala del Consejo.

Sólo entonces Tommy Luan consideró apropiado que el Consejo retomara su sesión, lo que ocurrió como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

- Almirante Gloval.

- ¿Sí, señor?

Luan miró a Gloval a los ojos... en los del almirante, el presidente sólo encontró dureza y determinación.

- ¿Qué tan factible sería montar una Comisión de Investigación sobre este incidente?

* * *

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sin que hubiera novedades, Callie Frenkel sentía crecer dentro de sí una irritación que estaba cerca de alcanzar proporciones legendarias.

Su misteriosa fuente sólo se había contactado una vez más desde el primer momento, y eso sólo para anunciarle que debía estar en la calle Franklin esa exacta fecha a esa exacta hora, sin dar más pistas de nada acerca de su identidad o intenciones. Durante días, Callie había dudado sobre la conveniencia de acudir a aquella convocatoria, especialmente sin estar del todo segura de que no se trataba de una trampa, pero como solía ocurrirle, el ánimo de descubrir algo que podía ser noticia logró sobreponerse a sus recelos y desconfianzas.

Y era por eso que Callie Frenkel aguardaba en una esquina de la calle Franklin, en el distrito céntrico de la ciudad de Denver, desde hacía ya una hora y media.

La calle Franklin solía ser una de las más vivas y animadas de la ciudad, hasta que el Holocausto Zentraedi y la devastación mundial la convirtieron en algo muy distinto. Muy pocos de los comercios que alguna vez se ubicaban en sus veredas continuaban con las puertas abiertas, por temor a la delincuencia y vandalismo que azotaba de tanto en tanto a la ciudad. La calle en sí se veía sucia y descuidada, repleta de autos herrumbrosos que no se movían desde hace meses por la escasez de combustible, e incluso numerosos refugiados la usaban como lugar para dormir a falta de algún sitio en los sobrecargados albergues de la ciudad, con todo lo que eso implicaba. La calle Franklin era para Callie un testimonio de la lenta pero inexorable decadencia de su ciudad... y como tal, eso tendía a enfurecerla y deprimirla a la vez.

Después de juzgar que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo deprimiéndose, Callie miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera y su depresión trocó en indignación. Sea quien fuere aquella enigmática persona que le mandaba los mensajes de texto, la puntualidad no parecía ser uno de sus mejores atributos.

La hora ya estaba preocupando a la periodista; en tan sólo dos horas más regiría el toque de queda que el gobierno había impuesto en la ciudad en un esfuerzo por controlar la delincuencia en las peores horas del día... y Callie Frenkel había oído demasiadas historias sobre lo que ocurría en las calles de Denver durante el toque de queda como para arriesgarse a comprobarlas por ella misma.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, la reportera decidió recorrer la cuadra en la que se hallaba, tratando de recordar lo que había sido aquella calle, y la misma ciudad, en la época anterior al Holocausto... encontrándose con que le resultaba extremadamente difícil, casi como si el mundo que existía hasta hacía no más de ocho meses no fuera ahora más que una fantasía, o a lo sumo una realidad vaga deformada por un mito magnífico.

Justo cuando las caminatas de Callie la condujeron a las puertas de un cine de aspecto un tanto descuidado, un hombre que venía en sentido contrario por la misma vereda levantó la mano y la saludó, acompañando aquel saludo con una enorme y amistosa sonrisa. El hombre vestía ropas deportivas y parecía rondar los cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años de edad, además de sobrellevar una incipiente calvicie.

La reportera asumió de entrada que se trataba de una confusión; por más que lo intentara, ese hombre no le sonaba familiar en lo más mínimo... pero no importaba que ella no reaccionara, los saludos del hombre se tornaron más insistentes y cada vez era más evidente que la destinataria de aquellas efusivas bienvenidas era la propia Callie.

Callie ya estaba a punto de cruzar al otro lado de la calle cuando notó que el hombre había acelerado el paso hasta colocarse a su lado... y para sorpresa y shock de la joven periodista del Denver Star, el misterioso recién llegado la tomó por los brazos y se colocó frente a ella, bloqueándole cualquier ruta de escape a la vez que le decía en un tono exageradamente alegre:

- ¡Hola, amor!

- ¿Quién diablos--? - protestó indignada Callie, sacudiéndose infructuosamente para quitarse de encima los brazos de ese desconocido. - ¡Suélteme ahora mis--!

Las alteradas protestas de la periodista murieron en el momento en que el recién llegado se atrevió a besarla, quitándole cualquier aliento que le quedara y provocando en ella una sensación de ser ultrajada que la llevaría inevitablemente a cometer un acto de violencia.

Aquel beso no se sentía ni romántico ni amistoso, y el hombre no se inmutaba ante los esfuerzos cada vez más frenéticos de Callie de liberarse de su abrazo. Lejos de eso, el recién llegado se mantenía quieto pero tenso en su postura insólita, la cual rompió sólo para decir unas pocas cosas en un tono frío y terminante que aterró a la joven periodista.

- Entre al cine ahora. No haga preguntas. No hay tiempo - ordenó el hombre, hablando prácticamente al oído de Callie. - Compre dos boletos para la película que usted quiera. Ahora, señorita Frenkel.

Dicho eso, el hombre soltó a Callie y dio unos pasos para alejarse de ella pero sin dejar de mirarla... todo mientras Callie quedaba como congelada en el lugar, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir y debatiéndose entre huir a las corridas o clamar por auxilio.

Frente a ella, el hombre se veía impaciente ante la inacción de la reportera... lo que pronto quedó muy en claro cuando se acercó a ella una vez más para darle una orden en un tono cercano al grito:

- ¡Ahora!

A Callie no le quedaba más remedio que acatar la instrucción, por temor a hallarse en manos de algún degenerado capaz de matarla... y lentamente, con su corazón palpitando de pánico y su rostro repentinamente húmedo de sudor, ella caminó hasta la boletería del cine, en donde compró dos entradas para una película romántica de comienzos de la década anterior. Evidentemente, las dotes actorales de Callie Frenkel eran sobresalientes, ya que por eso o por desidia la encargada de la boletería no reparó en que la joven compraba los boletos por coacción.

Con los boletos en la mano, Callie le indicó a su extraño ¿informante? ¿agresor? ¿asesino? que ya estaba hecha la compra y que ya podía entrar a la sala... cosa que el hombre hizo sin dudarlo, haciéndole señas a Callie para que lo siguiera en su recorrido por la sala de cine.

Finalmente, los dos encontraron su lugar en un rincón de la sala, convenientemente alejado de los escasos integrantes de la audiencia de aquella película, que habían preferido ubicarse hacia el centro de la sala para disfrutar de la proyección... las pocas personas que estaban en la sala estaban más interesados en esa película, sus simples vueltas de tuerca románticas y su ambiente despreocupado, que para los espectadores configuraba prácticamente un testimonio de un mundo que ya no existía ni volvería a existir jamás.

- Aquí - ordenó el hombre, señalándole a Callie un par de asientos en la última fila.

La reportera obedeció y tomó asiento, permaneciendo muy quieta hasta que el hombre se sentó en el asiento de al lado y se acomodó... momento en el que ella, ya con los estribos perdidos, prácticamente le lanzó un grito furioso.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es usted?!

Algunos pocos miembros de la audiencia voltearon a donde estaba Callie... pero lejos de preocuparse por lo que habían oído, aquellos curiosos le indicaron irritados a la joven que no hiciera más ruido y que no perturbara más la película.

Curiosamente, el hombre no se veía enojado o irritado por lo que Callie acababa de hacer; la periodista casi hubiera jurado que su misterioso interlocutor se veía complacido.

- Mi nombre no le interesa y tampoco me interesa que lo sepa - le contestó el hombre con un tono bajo y disimulado, pero helado y cerrado a discusión. - He estado siguiendo muy de cerca su investigación, señorita Frenkel... se está metiendo en algo muy grande para alguien como usted.

- No me salga con esas tonterías de la Gestapo - replicó Callie en un esfuerzo por parecer desafiante y disimular su creciente terror. - O me dice quién es y cómo sabe lo que estoy haciendo, o me voy de aquí para volver con policías a mi lado.

- Ya le dije, no le interesa mi nombre - insistió el otro, sin amedrentarse por las bravatas de Callie. - Si se va de aquí, yo me iré inmediatamente después y no podrá olerme el rastro. Y sobre cómo sé lo que usted está haciendo... ¿de veras cree que lo que pasa dentro del Star se le escapa a la Corporación Meridian?

Por más que lo intentara, Callie no pudo disimular su sorpresa al oír mencionar al mayor conglomerado industrial de la ciudad de Denver.

- ¡¿Meridian?! ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos aquí?

Aún en las penumbras de la sala de cine, Callie notó que el hombre sonreía... pero no era una sonrisa agradable, sino una más bien condescendiente; la sonrisa que se permite alguien que se sabe con ventaja en una determinada situación.

- Meridian no tiene que ver... Meridian está en el _centro_ de todo el asunto, señorita Frenkel. Y no lo hacen por caridad.

La mente de la reportera, a pesar de estar consumida por el temor de aquella situación, no dejaba de trabajar en la investigación, permitiéndole a Callie llegar rápidamente a una hipótesis basada en la poca información que su contacto - porque tenía que ser su contacto, no había ninguna otra posibilidad - le había revelado.

- ¿Meridian está financiando a Lynn Kyle?

- ¿Piensa rápido, no? - contestó irónicamente el hombre mientras Callie acomodaba sus brazos para hacer más fácil su tarea. - Meridian está poniendo millones de créditos en nuestro querido candidato... desde los posters publicitarios hasta los spots de campaña... por no decir los "adornos" que le hacen a algunos periodistas de medios como el suyo para que hagan guiños favorables a Kyle en sus reportes.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?

- Porque yo manejo la contabilidad, señorita Frenkel.

Antes de que Callie pudiera decir algo, el extraño reformuló su respuesta, no sin darle un tono misterioso y arrogante que no le cayó muy bien a la periodista.

- No es tan así en realidad... digamos que yo manejo la contabilidad de las cosas que Meridian no quiere que aparezcan en la contabilidad oficial. Cosas como el apoyo corporativo a ciertos candidatos en cada elección... proyectos especiales de la corporación, asuntos más bien disimulados... cosas por el estilo.

La postura condescendiente del extraño cesó rápidamente, lo que hizo que Callie temiera algo peligroso para ella... algo que podía confirmar al reparar en que el hombre la estaba mirando con una expresión inescrutable.

- Apague el grabador, señorita Frenkel - ordenó el hombre de manera terminante.

- ¿Qué?

- Apáguelo ahora o me iré por esa puerta y jamás sabrá nada de mí.

A regañadientes, Callie extrajo de su saco un pequeño grabador Mp3 para después ponerlo a la vista de su interlocutor, permitiéndole de esa manera al hombre comprobar que la grabación estaba efectivamente terminada. Una vez que las inquietudes del hombre quedaron calmadas a su entera satisfacción, el tono arrogante volvió a la voz del informante de Callie Frenkel.

- Así está mejor - sonrió el hombre. - ¿Qué quiere saber? Sólo tres preguntas por hoy.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Callie se apuró a hacer su primera pregunta, la cual venía meditando desde el momento en que la palabra "Meridian" apareció en la conversación.

- ¿Qué tiene Lynn Kyle para ofrecerle a Meridian? Dudo que Worthington se meta en todo este asunto sólo por entradas para los recitales de Minmei.

El hombre no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué pasa, no lo sabe? - insistió socarronamente la periodista.

- Tiene razón en su aseveración, señorita Frenkel - replicó el hombre con una sonrisa de casi admiración. - Meridian no hace esto por caridad o ideología... hay algo que los allegados a Kyle le ofrecieron a la junta directiva, muy probablemente al propio Worthington.

- Y no sabe qué es.

- Por el momento, no - reconoció a regañadientes el informante. - Pero sí puedo decirle que desde que todo esto empezó, ya no se escucha casi nada desde la división de Investigación y Desarrollo... están metidos en algo muy secreto, algo que no quieren que se de a conocer. Siguiente pregunta.

Callie Frenkel sonrió y se lanzó a su segunda pregunta.

- ¿Esto es sólo una operación de Meridian o hay más grupos de poder metidos en todo el asunto?

- Hay más gente involucrada que la que se puede imaginar, o la que le podría nombrar en este momento. Sólo para que usted tenga algo qué investigar, le diré que el gobernador Montague está metido hasta el cuello en la campaña de Lynn Kyle... Blanchard, Reeves, Halford, Rodríguez... todo el staff del gobernador está trabajando en la campaña de Kyle.

- Esto es noticia - observó con indisimulable emoción la periodista, que ya podía oler la primicia en el aire. - Esto significa que Montague respaldará la candidatura de Kyle.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Esa es su tercera pregunta, señorita Frenkel?

- No la hice en tono de pregunta, señor - respondió suelta de cuerpo la reportera. - Fue una afirmación. Depende de usted confirmármela o no.

Para alivio de Callie, el hombre sonrió satisfecho, dando la impresión de aprobar tanto la actitud como el desafío que ella le había planteado con tanto desparpajo.

- Dentro de dos semanas, aunque eso dependerá mucho de lo que pase con esta crisis de Indiana. Ahí tiene su primicia. Tercera pregunta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sean Brent en esto?

Antes de contestar, el hombre se reclinó en la butaca y se tomó unos instantes para pensar muy bien su respuesta e inquietar a la reportera a la vez... no le convenía que ella se sintiera tan cómoda o segura. Pero finalmente, el informante se decidió a contestar la pregunta, tras notar que la periodista se veía inquieta como él lo había esperado.

- Brent es el promotor... es el que fue organizando todo esto casi de la nada - comenzó a explicar mientras Callie le prestaba toda la atención posible. - Fue Brent el que le vendió a Lynn Kyle tanto a los ejecutivos de Meridian como a Montague y los suyos... y no está sólo en todo el asunto.

Sólo con un gesto de la cabeza, Callie Frenkel le pidió al informante que se explayara un poco más sobre el tema, cosa que hizo con rapidez.

- Durante los últimos meses, Brent ha estado juntando aliados en todo el continente: políticos, actores sociales, líderes comunitarios... no sé exactamente para qué fin, pero los está juntando y los mantiene bastante unidos, evidentemente en contra del GTU, porque a pesar de sus diferencias, todas esas personas están muy en contra del Gobierno. Sé que hay más personajes involucrados, tal vez gente que trabajaba para el viejo Gobierno o para sus agencias especiales, pero eso ya no puedo confirmárselo.

La periodista no dijo nada al principio; sencillamente se quedó mirando al hombre como si lo estuviera estudiando desde el otro lado de un microscopio, cosa que no le molestó para nada al otro... hasta que de labios de Callie, salió una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- Le dije que le contestaría sólo tres preguntas por hoy, señorita Frenkel. Ya hizo sus tres preguntas y me sonsacó otra más - contestó secamente el informante. - Además, con todo lo que le dije ya le he dado mucho en qué pensar.

Sin más qué decir, y sorprendiendo a Callie, el hombre se levantó del asiento y dio la espalda a la periodista para después caminar por entre las butacas con intenciones de irse de allí... y antes de irse, sólo le dijo una única cosa más a la periodista que había dejado estupefacta en el asiento del cine.

- La próxima vez, me cuenta cómo terminó la película. Hasta pronto, señorita Frenkel.

Callie no contestó ni dijo nada mientras el hombre desaparecía de la sala; en su beneficio, había que decir que todavía no conseguía sobreponerse a tantas sorpresas, revelaciones o emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Lo menos que podía hacer para calmarse era ver aquella película hasta el final.

* * *

**Sábado 31 de diciembre de 2011**

- Realmente considero que es un gesto muy desafortunado por parte del Alto Mando el de no efectuar ni siquiera una reprimenda oficial al comandante Hunter o a cualquiera de los pilotos que participaron en los incidentes. Si el Gobierno estuviera interesado en demostrar su buena voluntad a la sociedad, debería dar el ejemplo sometiendo a los hombres y mujeres que portan sus armas a un cuidadoso escrutinio.

Tras terminar de dar su opinión, la periodista hizo un silencio que fue interpretado como la oportunidad para que algún otro de los invitados al programa de comentario político "La Hora de la Verdad" hiciera su aporte al debate que la MBS estaba transmitiendo en la última noche del año.

El tema, desde luego, era "_El Incidente de Indiana: ¿Masacre militar o evento desafortunado?_", y tal como podía preverse, las ilustres personalidades que debatían estaban situados en veredas opuestas en lo que a muchos puntos se referían... estaban los que sostenían que había sido algo inevitable y doloroso dada la situación que había tenido, y estaban los que argumentaban que se trataba de un crimen de guerra.

Y ninguno estaba con ganas de ponerse de acuerdo.

- Creo que el momento del escrutinio, como lo llamas, quedó atrás - proclamó otro de los panelistas en tono estridente y dramático. - ¡Por todos los cielos, veinticinco civiles murieron! Hay que hacerles entender a los miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que no pueden actuar con los seres humanos como si fueran esos Zentraedi. Y no--

La primera participante trató de hacer notar un punto, sin importarle si con eso interrumpía al otro panelista.

- Debemos tener en cuenta que--

- ¡Déjame terminar! - la cortó el interrumpido, sin lograr callar a la mujer, que continuó exponiendo su último argumento.

- No podemos olvidar que también hubo militares muertos en el incidente - trató de clarificar la mujer en un tono que llamaba a la comprensión por lo moderado que sonaba. - Los oficiales y soldados del contingente de escolta, por no mencionar al teniente Hollis...

- No puedo creer que me salgas con esa excusa - explotó el otro invitado con indignación. - Esos militares fallecieron en un enfrentamiento limpio y ya supongo que desde el Gobierno se darán las indemnizaciones que correspondan... pero no puedes comparar eso con lo que Hunter y sus hombres hicieron. ¡Disparar a sangre fría contra civiles!

La mujer carraspeó y trató de seguir otra línea argumental... intentando salvar las apariencias al mismo tiempo.

- Sin pretender exculpar al comandante Hunter de lo ocurrido, pero el ataque de los Veritech sólo tuvo lugar después de que el caza del teniente Hollis fuera destruido por aquellos civiles.

- Y ahí tienes algo más para inculpar a Hunter - saltó su rival en el debate, que parecía extrañamente satisfecho de que su contrincante le hubiera abierto aquel ángulo. - Se supone que el hombre es líder de escuadrón y responsable de sus hombres... ¿cómo diablos pudo permitir que uno de sus pilotos muriera de esa manera? La muerte de Hollis también tendría que ser puesta en la cuenta de Hunter.

- Ahí me parece que estás errando la cuestión-- trató de replicar la mujer de manera infructuosa.

- ¡No lo creo!

La mujer ignoró la interrupción de su rival y continuó hablando en ese tono razonable con el que buscaba ganarse la simpatía del público, mientras el moderador del debate observaba interesado la discusión que se desencadenaba frente a él.

- Coincido contigo en que alguna clase de sanción hacia los pilotos por la masacre no sólo es necesaria, sino también justa, pero no puedes culpar a un comandante de escuadrón por la muerte de uno de sus hombres a manos del enemigo...

- ¡Ahora llamas a las víctimas "enemigos"! - gritó el hombre, ya completamente sacado de sus casillas y con toda la apariencia de estar a punto de saltarle al cuello. - ¿Qué te pasó que te olvidaste de traer el uniforme?

Tras un buen rato de masoquista contemplación de aquel debate televisivo, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter cambió de canal, asqueado por lo que acababa de ver... y tan deprimido que ya ni le importaba pasar la última noche del 2011 en su casa observando cómo su nombre era vituperado en los medios de comunicación.

Pero si Rick esperaba aliviar su amargura cambiando de canal, lo que encontró en MBS-1 no le hizo ninguna clase de favor: el noticiero del canal mostraba ahora una enorme concentración de personas que gritaba y protestaba frente a un edificio, el cual tenía en su fachada el emblema del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- En la ciudad de Denver, y por segundo día consecutivo, el candidato a senador por la Unión Pacifista, Lynn Kyle, condujo una manifestación de dos mil personas hacia la sede de la representación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, llegando luego a las puertas de la base militar de aquella ciudad. La manifestación se hizo en repudio a los incidentes del pasado día 28 en el desierto de Indiana, cuando un grupo de cazas Veritech con base en Nueva Macross abatieron a veinticinco personas durante un intento de asalto a un convoy de suministros.

Tal como el locutor del noticiero lo anunció, los miles de manifestantes estaban siendo conducidos en la protesta por un hombre joven de largo cabello negro y rostro inconfundible... un rostro que en ese momento destilaba furia de una manera tan natural que cualquiera hubiera creído que el joven estaba en su elemento, moviéndose como pez en el agua mientras arengaba a la muchedumbre y profería consignas contra el GTU y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- En declaraciones a la prensa, Lynn Kyle afirmó que las protestas y manifestaciones continuarían hasta que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida aceptaran poner a los cuatro pilotos de combate que participaron del incidente a disposición de una corte civil para que sean juzgados por múltiples cargos de homicidio, y hasta tanto el Alto Mando militar acepte su responsabilidad en los hechos y dé garantías ampliamente satisfactorias de que no se repetirá, y de que todo militar involucrado en incidentes de ese tipo será sometido a la Justicia...

Rick cerró el puño con frustración, torturándose con recuerdos del enfrentamiento en Indiana... y recordando de manera particularmente atroz el desgarrador grito de John Hollis mientras su VF-1 se precipitaba al suelo... y después, yendo en compañía de Karin Birkeland a comunicarle a los padres de John la noticia...

Y el entierro de John aquella tarde en el cementerio militar de la ciudad, en compañía de tantos otros jóvenes cuyas vidas habían sido segadas antes de tiempo. Los mismos rituales de siempre... las salvas ceremoniales, el féretro cargado por los camaradas del Escuadrón, las palabras del sacerdote, la entrega de la bandera a los deudos... la misma ceremonia que Rick había visto tras las muertes de Roy Fokker, de Ben Dixon... de tantos otros...

Y ahora, la habían hecho por John Hollis, quien no había muerto en guerra...

El comandante Hunter no había sido suspendido de las actividades de vuelo, pero por decisión "de arriba", el Escuadrón Skull había sido puesto provisionalmente fuera de la rotación de patrullaje; era necesario darles un poco de tiempo para procesar no sólo la muerte de John Hollis, sino también la imprevista ola de furia que los sucesos de Indiana habían despertado en contra del escuadrón insignia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y sin volar, todo lo que le quedaba a Rick era pasar largos días en la Base Aérea ocupándose de temas administrativos, anhelando la hora de regresar a deprimirse...

Cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla, Lynn Kyle ya había desaparecido de ella, mientras el noticiero revelaba una serie de brutales incidentes entre lo que parecían ser dos grupos contrapuestos de manifestantes, que intercambiaban golpes y palazos sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o contención...

- Mientras tanto, y en un curioso contrapunto a los sucesos de Denver, una marcha de la filial de la Unión Pacifista en Nueva Cincinnati fue violentamente dispersada por una turba de ciudadanos airados, que procedieron a prender fuego a las pancartas y fotografías de Lynn Kyle que portaban los manifestantes. Al respecto, y mientras el alcalde de Nueva Cincinnati, Jonathan Brewster, exhortó a los miembros de la Unión Pacifista a no perturbar la paz pública con provocaciones, Lynn Kyle se refirió al mandatario comunal como "lacayo de los militares" y le exigió explicaciones por la dispersión de su manifestación...

Como respondiendo a sus deseos, las imágenes de violencia en Nueva Cincinnati se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado, siendo reemplazadas por el rostro sonriente del locutor de Noticias MBS mientras hacía un anuncio previo al corte comercial.

- Al regreso, un sumario de los hechos de este año 2011 que concluye esta noche. Acompáñenos en un viaje por los eventos cataclísmicos que jalonaron el año más dramático de la historia humana, cuando Noticias MBS regrese con el Anuario 2011...

Justo entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió con fuerza, aunque Rick estaba demasiado deprimido y hastiado como para siquiera voltear a ver que se trataba de Lisa, que llegaba a casa de Rick con todo lo necesario para que los dos pudieran pasar juntos una muy agradable noche de Año Nuevo: comida (la bebida la aportaba Rick) y suficiente ropa como para no tener que regresar a su casa al día siguiente.

A pesar de venir sonriente y dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con el hombre que amaba, Lisa sólo tuvo que ver el rostro lastimero y furioso de su novio para saber que la noche prometía ser todo menos agradable... y con notar que el televisor estaba prendido y sintonizado en MBS-1, la explicación de tanta depresión y amargura se le hizo clara y evidente.

Así había estado desde que regresaron los dos del funeral de John... y así iba a estar por mucho tiempo, por lo que parecía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rick? - preguntó ella con preocupación, acercándose lentamente a donde él estaba sentado.

Rick ni siquiera giró para verla, dejando escapar un gruñido antes de contestar con la voz quebrada de furia y dolor:

- Enterándome de en qué otras ciudades del mundo me maldicen.

Con un certero movimiento, Lisa se apoderó del control remoto que Rick había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa del living, apuntándolo hacia el televisor al tiempo que exclamaba con asco:

- Dios, apaguemos esa basura...

El televisor, obediente a los comandos que habían llegado del control remoto, se apagó por completo, dejando que el silencio imperara en aquel living que tan tenso parecía ser.

Realmente él no se veía bien... tenía todos los signos de haber pasado largo rato sufriendo voluntariamente frente al televisor, escuchando horas y horas de críticas verborrágicas y sesudos análisis sobre lo que él tendría o no tendría que haber hecho, claro, siempre a cargo de personas que lo más cerca que iban a estar de un combate o de un tiroteo iba a ser a través de la misma televisión desde la que denostaban a gente como Rick.

Tratando de recordar, Lisa llegó a la horrible conclusión de que nunca había visto a Rick Hunter tan derrotado y deprimido en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo... y su corazón se estremeció al ver los ojos azules de Rick, normalmente brillantes y vivaces, las tinieblas de la depresión.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él: John Hollis y todos esos muertos del Ejército... al igual que los salteadores de caminos que habían caído muertos bajo el fuego de los cazas Veritech.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Lisa encontró un lugar donde sentarse junto a Rick, y mientras tomaba la mano de él, que se sentía fría y sin fuerzas, ella lo trajo hacia sí, permitiéndole recostarse sobre su cuerpo y encontrar reposo allí...

- ¿Por qué te torturas? - le preguntó ella con dolor, asustada de verlo tan decaído.

- ¿Sabes, Lisa? - comenzó a hablar el joven en un tono amigable y conversacional que no escondía su tristeza profunda. - No te conté lo que pasó cuando fui a informar a los padres de John Hollis sobre... sobre lo que pasó.

- Rick, no hagas esto, por favor...

- Deberías conocerlos alguna vez, son gente encantadora - prosiguió Rick con una sonrisa triste, ajeno a las súplicas de Lisa. - Él es médico... trabaja en el Hospital General de la ciudad, y ella... ella es contadora, empleada en el Ministerio de Distribución.

Lisa suspiró con desgano, aferrándose a él con decisión y besándolo con tristeza en la mejilla, a falta de algún gesto más elocuente para demostrarle que podía descargar sus sentimientos con ella... sin importar que los dos acabaran con el corazón destrozado en el esfuerzo.

- ¿Sabías que John era el único hijo que les quedaba? - le contó entonces Rick, deteniéndose mientras Lisa procesaba tan devastadora noticia. - Tenían otros dos hijos... el mayor, Lawrence, ya estaba casado y tenía su propia familia, pero estaba en la Tierra al momento del bombardeo. Su hija Emily, la hermana de John, vivía con sus padres en el SDF-1... y los Zentraedi la mataron cuando abordaron la nave...

Rick sintió que Lisa tomaba su mano con más fuerza, y por instinto buscó las de ella hasta apretarlas con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban... de esas manos suaves y pequeñas dependía su vida misma, porque no se creía con fuerzas para seguir adelante...

- El señor Hollis no dijo nada... sólo se quedó de piedra y después se retiró a otro lado. La señora Hollis se quedó conmigo y con Karin, y escuchamos todo lo que tenía para decir... después nos relató lo que ocurrió con sus otros hijos y nos mostró algunas cosas que habían sido de John, contándome algunas anécdotas de su vida...

Una de las manos de Rick dejó las de Lisa sólo por un segundo, y sólo para borrar una inoportuna lágrima de sus ojos.

- No te imaginas lo que me sorprendió saber que de niño John quería ser médico como su padre... y que incluso practicaba operaciones con las muñecas de Emily - reveló Rick, dejando salir una risa sin humor al contar esa anécdota. - Fue por Emily que John se enlistó... cuando ella murió, John insistió para que sus padres le dieran permiso para entrar a las Fuerzas... y no sabes lo que le costó convencerlos de dejar que su hijo menor se pusiera el uniforme...

Otro beso más en la mejilla, y Rick detuvo su relato sólo por un segundo... mientras sus labios temblorosos buscaban la piel de Lisa para devolverle aquel gesto de amor...

- Estaba tan orgulloso el día que entró a volar con el Skull... no le importaba que medio escuadrón bromeara con él o que lo tomaran de mascota, lo único que le interesaba ahora era volar y hacer algo productivo... y a cambio de tanta pasión, murió a manos de salteadores de caminos en el medio de la nada, cuidando suministros que no le importaban a nadie...

Ya no había forma de contener el dolor ni un sólo segundo más... o las lágrimas, que comenzaron a manar con fuerza de los ojos de Rick, manifestando así una furia e impotencia que llevaba tres días cocinándose a fuego lento.

- No había ni una sola cámara en la puerta de los Hollis, Lisa - murmuró Rick en un tono quebrado y cargado de dolor... y desprecio. - No había nadie hoy a la tarde cuando enterramos a John... todos estaban muy ocupados filmando a Kyle, o cubriendo las manifestaciones, o tildándonos de asesinos... ¿qué esperaban que hiciéramos, que nos dejáramos matar por esos saqueadores para que pudieran llevarse toda esa comida?

El devastado comandante Hunter se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novia, incapaz de sostenerse ni un sólo segundo más, y sintiendo que estaba ya en medio de una reacción en cadena que no podía detenerse... y la sensación cálida de tener una mujer que lo abrazara y consolara en medio de su dolor fue para Rick Hunter lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo...

- A veces me pregunto por qué diablos sigo haciéndolo... - murmuró Rick contra el cuello de Lisa - por qué día tras día me subo a un caza Veritech y paso el día entero sobrevolando desiertos repletos de ruinas, respondiendo a toda clase de alertas y poniendo mi pellejo en juego, viendo cómo mis amigos y camaradas pelean y mueren, para que después vengan... personas... como Kyle a echar mierda sobre todo lo que hacemos... como si nosotros anduviéramos por la vida deseando matar gente porque sí... como si no pudiéramos recordar los rostros de los que matamos...

Rick se detuvo para juntar aliento, estremeciéndose al notar cómo ella lo abrazaba... y conmoviéndose al escuchar un suave y tranquilizador murmullo justo encima de su cabello.

Pero aún no acababa de descargarse; todavía faltaba mucho por sacarse de adentro...

- Te sonará egoísta, tal vez... pero yo no entiendo para qué nos gastamos en hacer esto... John y todos aquellos soldados del Ejército murieron por gente a la que no le importa nada...

- No eres egoísta, Rick... sólo estás dejando salir lo que sientes... - respondió Lisa, rompiendo su propio silencio en cuanto tuvo algún control de sus propias emociones, que habían corrido desbocadas con el relato doloroso de Rick. - Y créeme que yo también lo he pensado.

- ¿Que tú qué? - preguntó Rick, soltándose de ese abrazo para ver mejor a la mujer a quien amaba... como si quisiera confirmar que ella fue la persona que dijo esas palabras insólitas.

Lisa asintió lentamente, permitiéndose incluso una sonrisa carente de humor.

- Yo paso el día entero en esa Central de Operaciones, Rick - comenzó a relatar ella, dándose a sí misma el lujo de descargarse y dejar aflorar los sentimientos que ella tan bien llevaba guardados. - Todo el día estoy recibiendo reportes de lo que ocurre en todo el mundo, de las cosas que pasan en rincones que ni siquiera sabes que existen... y todos los días tengo que ordenar a hombres y mujeres como tú... como John Hollis... a que apaguen incendios en donde quiera que estallen... y tengo que escuchar sus comunicaciones, los reportes que envían, las listas de bajas... los muertos que encuentran, los muertos que causan, los muertos que sufren... sin que pueda hacer nada excepto seguir dando órdenes y pretender que las cosas son como deben ser...

Lisa detuvo su confesión un segundo, mientras se corría un mechón de cabello y tomaba aliento antes de proseguir, esta vez con un tono que no ocultaba cierto reproche hacia el propio Rick Hunter...

- Una vez me acusaste de ver la guerra desde una confortable consola de mando, Rick... no tienes idea de cuánto te envidio... al menos, tú puedes hacer algo desde la cabina de tu caza, mientras que yo sólo tengo que quedarme viendo cómo transcurre todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto...

Rick la miró con ojos agrandados y dolidos... encontrando en los ojos de Lisa el mismo dolor y la misma sorda furia nacida de la impotencia... y al instante le nacieron deseos de protegerla y resguardarla, o de absorber él mismo ese dolor sólo para librarla de sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo... pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarla él mismo, permitiéndole recostarse sobre su hombro para devolverle tanto cariño y comprensión, implorándole en silencio que pudiera perdonarlo por su insensibilidad.

- ¿Y por qué lo hacemos, Rick? - preguntó Lisa de manera retórica, dando entonces ella misma una respuesta simple, contundente y real. - Es sencillo... porque nadie más lo va a hacer por nosotros...

Ella tomó su rostro con cuidado, besándole la barbilla con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

- Somos lo que hay, Rick... y ya sé que te sonará trillado, pero hicimos un juramento al ponernos el uniforme... y al final del día, lo que importa es que cumplimos nuestra misión, aunque al resto del mundo no le importe...

Contra todo lo que cabía esperar, el primer atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rick Hunter, y bien pronto lo siguió algo parecido a una mirada divertida.

- ¿Sabes, Lisa? No te merezco...

- Claro que me mereces, tonto - rió ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de reír en vez de lamentarse. - Hiciste todos los sacrificios necesarios...

- ¡Pues qué modesta!

Ella sólo levantó la cabeza en un gesto altanero, haciendo entonces un sonidito de indignación, como si el comentario de Rick hubiera sido demasiado intrascendente como para merecer su preciosa indignación... y entonces, para dar fin a su interpretación de una soberbia, le sacó la lengua de la manera más burlona que pudo hacer en ese momento.

- Pero insisto... no te merezco... - continuó Rick, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, recorriendo primero los brazos de Lisa y luego yendo hacia su espalda, mientras su voz se hacía más emocionada a cada segundo. - No merezco tener al lado mío a una mujer tan compasiva y bondadosa... que me soporta cuando lo único que hago es quejarme de todo...

El dolor de un sonoro golpe recorrió su brazo, y luego todo el cuerpo del teniente comandante Hunter.

- Richard Hunter - le advirtió Lisa con voz de amenaza. - Si vuelvo a oírte decir que no me mereces, te daré tal patada entre las piernas que...

Tras darle un rato muy necesario para reír, Lisa retomó la palabra, hablando con esa seriedad que sólo reservaba para los momentos más críticos y duros en el trabajo, colocando una mano en cada mejilla de Rick para asegurarse de que él mirara a donde tenía que mirar.

- Ahora, quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te digo esto para que te quede bien claro, ¿está bien?

Rick sólo pudo asentir, mientras se dejaba hundir en esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco...

- Rick Hunter, te amo - dijo ella, casi como si estuviera deletreando cada letra para asegurarse de que la idea quedara bien clara.

Y entonces, habiendo dicho lo que tenía para decir, Lisa se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él, y cuando ella tuvo el reaseguro de que Rick la estaba abrazando, se lanzó a besarlo con ese toque de pasión y cariño que siempre lograban al unirse así... y al momento de sentir cómo Rick le devolvía el beso, ella se estremeció de alegría y de amor, comprobando una vez más que todo lo que necesitaban para superar los peores momentos eran ellos dos.

- ¿Entendiste ahora? - le preguntó a su subyugado novio en cuanto los dos dejaron aquel beso en el pasado.

Una vez más, Rick asintió sin decir palabra alguna, mirando a su novia como si no existiera alguna otra cosa en el mundo... mientras a ella no se le ocurría mejor idea que recorrer con su dedo un trazo que iba desde la barbilla de Rick hasta su pecho, acariciándolo y haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo...

- Y pase lo que pase, señor teniente comandante, quiero que tengas en claro que siempre puedes venir conmigo a descargarte, ¿entendiste?

Al cabo de uno o dos viajes del dedo de Lisa, y mientras Rick Hunter sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que era de sentir el amor de una mujer como ella, Lisa remató todo con un nuevo beso en los labios, uno suave y tierno que ambos sintieron como un momento fugaz de gloria y felicidad en medio de la locura de sus vidas... un momento que concluyó cuando Rick escuchó unas pocas palabras dirigidas a él, y pronunciadas con una voz entrecortada por la emoción...

- Siempre voy a estar para ti.

Dicho esto, y habiendo puesto en palabras todo lo que tenía que decir, la comandante Lisa Hayes simplemente se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre que la había conquistado casi sin que ella lo supiera... y por unos maravillosos segundos, ella se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a sentir todo el cariño y el afecto que él le tenía, sea a través de las caricias que le hacía en la espalda con las manos, o con los besos que le daba en la cabeza u otras partes de su rostro... o simplemente escuchando el latido de su corazón, que parecía acelerarse con cada segundo que ella pasaba junto a él.

De pronto, la voz del piloto -la voz suave y emocionada que ella sólo le oía cuando él estaba sobrecogido por sus sentimientos- la despertó de su maravilloso trance, causándole escalofríos sólo de oírla.

- Te diré... tal vez yo no tenga tu don para las palabras, Lisa... pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa.

Ella se abrazó a él con más fuerza, levantando luego la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos... y encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban con un amor rayano en la locura...

- ¿Y de qué estás seguro, piloto? - le preguntó ella, refrenándose de besarlo.

- De que esta noche pienso demostrarte cuánto te amo... - le susurró él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, para luego hablar completamente en serio, ya que no quería que le quedara la menor duda. - Y por cierto, si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar...

Lisa posó un dedo sobre los labios de Rick, silenciándolo a mitad de la frase, y entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con toda la ternura de la que era capaz... concluyendo finalmente con una única verdad que Rick tal vez no hubiera notado, pero que no se le había pasado por alto a Lisa Hayes ni por un segundo.

- Rick, siempre estuviste para mí...

* * *

En un esfuerzo por dejar atrás sus penas y hacer de aquella última noche del año un evento para recordar con alegría en vez de con dolor, Lisa y Rick optaron por dejar atrás todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el trabajo... a decir verdad, tras un largo año cargado de dolores y sinsabores, de esfuerzos brutales y pequeñas recompensas, todo lo que les interesaba a los dos jóvenes oficiales era concentrarse en lo que había hecho que ese 2011 fuera especial para ellos.

El haberse encontrado.

Eso sólo bastaba por hacer que 2011 no pasara a sus recuerdos como un año de dolor y muerte, sino como uno de incipiente felicidad y vida... con la esperanza secreta pero compartida de que fuera tan sólo el primer año del resto de sus vidas...

Claro está que en una noche como esa, ninguno de los dos quería hablar del futuro lejano, máxime cuando el futuro cercano ya aparecía bastante cargado de desafíos por su propia cuenta; por tácito acuerdo, los dos decidieron que, por esa noche, el futuro podría esperar.

A diferencia de lo ocurrido en Navidad, esta vez los dos festejarían la llegada del 2012 solos y por su cuenta, reunidos a tal efecto en casa de Rick, y disfrutando de una cena buena y deliciosa, compuesta por una suculenta pizza y algunas botellas de Petite Cola, plato que motivó una broma de Lisa, quien se refirió a la elección culinaria como el "combo especial H2"... recibiendo como única respuesta de Rick una displicente sacada de lengua seguida de un atroz intento por devorar la mayor cantidad posible de pizza en un sólo bocado.

Naturalmente, ese intento resultó en un estrepitoso fracaso que Lisa Hayes se ocupó muy bien de convertir en un show de carcajadas... sin importarle que Rick pidiera y suplicara el fin de las burlas.

Ocasionalmente, en algunos momentos de la noche, volvían a alguno de los dos recuerdos melancólicos de las cosas ocurridas en ese año, pero como bien pudieron comprobar en repetidas oportunidades, bastaba encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva y la sonrisa de la persona amada para dejar atrás las penas y concentrarse sólo por un rato en lo más precioso que tenían: su amor.

Y en medio de uno de esos momentos que oscilaban peligrosamente entre el fuego y la ternura, en el que los dos optaban por darse breves e incitantes muestras mutuas de su amor, el sonido estruendoso y las luces brillantes de los fuegos artificiales entraron por la ventana de la casa de Rick Hunter, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes amantes en su sesión de cariño...

A pesar de tratar infructuosamente de ignorar lo que ocurría afuera de la casa (más fuegos artificiales, y varios bocinazos estaban haciendo trizas la paz del barrio militar de Nueva Macross), la realidad se ocupó de sacar de su ensueño a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, mediante la sonora explosión de una ráfaga de fuegos artificiales justo sobre su casa, provocando tal sobresalto que los dos literalmente volaron por los aires... acabando él sentado aparatosamente en la silla, y Lisa caída sobre su regazo, sostenida por las piernas del comandante Hunter como si se tratara de una chiquilla.

- ¿Dios, qué hora es? - preguntó ella en cuanto se disipó el efecto del hechizo que para ella era perderse en los ojos de Rick.

- Las doce de la noche, Lisa... - rió el comandante Hunter tras mirar de reojo el reloj de la pared.

- O sea que...

La respuesta vino en forma de abrazo, y la siguió un beso cariñoso que derritió a la comandante Hayes en los brazos y sobre las piernas de Rick, mientras él le susurraba en los labios:

- Feliz Año Nuevo, amor...

Y después ella retribuyó aquel beso, colgándose con desesperación del cuello de Rick mientras intensificaba el choque de sus labios y la batalla de sus lenguas, mientras sus oídos (que tenían una vaga noción de que existía un mundo por fuera de Rick Hunter y los besos con los que la estaba llevando al éxtasis) sentían el tronar de los fuegos artificiales como si fueran el acompañamiento apropiado para una relación tan... explosiva... como la de ellos dos.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Rick... - susurró ella en cuanto se dieron un mutuo respiro. - Te amo...

Con todas sus fuerzas, él la apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo la suavidad y el calorcito de la joven mujer como si fueran la bendición más preciosa de su vida, y sólo de pensar que el amor que ella tenía por él era algo tan poderoso que podía quemarlo vivo, él no pudo resistir la tentación de besar cada rincón de la piel de Lisa Hayes que tenía a su alcance, sin importar las risas o protestas de ella... excepto cuando se convertían en murmullos de placer que le erizaban la piel.

Sobreponiéndose a ese ataque, Lisa aprovechó una oportunidad que él le dejó para convertirse ella misma en la agresora, luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que fue Rick Hunter quien quedó atrapado entre ese sillón y el cuerpo de la comandante Hayes, y como siempre ocurría en esas situaciones, Lisa simplemente se relamió de sólo pensar en las miles de formas en las que le haría saber a ese piloto que ella lo adoraba como no podía imaginarse.

- Así que ya empezamos el 2012... - le preguntó Lisa con curiosidad, sin siquiera pensar en soltarlo o dejarlo ir. - ¿Qué esperas del nuevo año, Rick?

Él sonrió con picardía, mirándola con ojos brillantes que parecían destilar amor en medio de la penumbra... y mientras la apretaba una vez más con todas las intenciones de besarla hasta dejarla tonta, decidió darle la respuesta que su corazón sentía como más sincera.

- Que sigamos juntos, amor - dijo poco antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de ella en un beso tormentoso con el que daba oficialmente comienzo al año 2012. - El resto del mundo puede irse al diablo...

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- La gente muere en la guerra, desafortunadamente... y no son sólo números, son personas que dejan un vacío en los que los conocieron... quizás eso sea lo que hizo a Robotech tan especial, que nos mostraba una guerra en donde las "bajas" eran personas apreciadas no sólo por sus conocidos, sino por la audiencia.

- Algunos preguntaban antes si la política iba a terminar alcanzando a los H2... este capítulo es el comienzo de la respuesta.

- Como siempre, un gran agradecimiento para todos los que leen la historia y los que dejan sus comentarios, en especial a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats... ¡mucha suerte y muchas gracias por todo!

- ¡Mucha suerte y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el capítulo 13!


	18. Capítulo 13 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Como lo vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo por problemas de sistema, acá les dejo la primera parte del Capítulo 13... espero que la disfruten...

**Capítulo XIII: La Comisión**

**(Parte I)**

**Miércoles 11 de enero de 2012**

El aspecto de esa sala desentonaba notablemente con el que podía esperarse en una nave de combate, aún tratándose de una nave que no volaría más como el SDF-1.

No era una sala grande, y distaba de tener la magnífica vastedad de otras salas de reuniones utilizadas en la fortaleza espacial para eventos oficiales, pero no carecía de cierta magnificencia y estilo que la hacían destacar.

Nadie que notara sus elegantes acabados en madera de caoba, y la elaborada _boiserie_ que recubría las paredes de la sala, hubiera podido creer que era una sala destinada a labores militares; parecía más un salón de estar en uno de esos clubes de la alta sociedad, en donde empresarios adinerados y otros personajes encumbrados se reunían a charlar en medio del humo de los habanos y con un buen whisky por compañía.

O también, de manera más ominosa, parecía una corte de justicia.

Los estrados elevados ayudaban ciertamente con esa impresión; un sitial elevado, dotado de un micrófono y de una lámpara de mano, estaba reservado para quien presidiera cualquier actividad a desarrollar allí, flanqueado por otros seis sitiales dispuestos en forma de hemiciclo, tres a cada lado, menos imponentes que el primero pero que igual transmitían esa sensación de poder y autoridad frente a la que no podía admitirse discusión alguna.

Toda la sala estaba limpia al punto de relucir, los olores a humedad habían sido erradicados con el uso de desodorantes y no quedaba rastro alguno de polvo o suciedad; era evidente que el lugar había sido puesto concienzudamente a punto para algo importante.

De momento, sin embargo, la única señal de actividad en esa sala estaba dada por un hombre que vestía uniforme militar, sentado en el sitial de presidente de la sala mientras hojeaba la edición matutina del _Macross Standard_, frunciendo el ceño ante ciertos titulares que despertaban su molestia.

El hombre era un oficial de unos cincuenta años pero que no parecía portar canas en su cabellera corta y negra; quizás se debiera a que, como decían las malas lenguas, el oficial no sentía asco hacia las tinturas de cabello. Unos bigotes igual de negros y bastante tupidos eran la seña más distintiva de un rostro por demás común y corriente... y el aspecto de autoridad que emanaba el oficial venía reforzado por el uniforme que portaba.

Negro como la noche, tal como correspondía a los oficiales de su rango militar... tres estrellas doradas en el cuello de su camisa blanca de servicio que lo identificaban como un teniente general.

* * *

Había otra sala en el SDF-1, radicalmente diferente a la anterior, pero que también iba a convertirse en un foco de atención y tensión durante ese día.

Mientras la otra sala tenía cierta elegancia y majestuosidad en su decoración, esta era más funcional y menos agraciada por decorados innecesarios, salvo por un pesado telón de color azul acero en una de las paredes, cubriendo algo que nadie sabía bien de qué se trataba.

Había una tarima elevada contra el telón, coronada por un atril con un micrófono encima, detrás del cual se veía montado sobre el telón, orgulloso e imponente, el emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida: la estilizada punta de flecha blanca sobre un círculo rojo, rodeado por hojas de laurel de color dorado.

Mientras la otra sala sólo contaba con un número limitado de asientos de espectadores enfrentados a las bancas oficiales, esta sala tenía fila tras fila de sillas apiñadas unas contra otras, separadas por pasillos apenas suficientes para garantizar el paso torpe y cuidadoso de un sólo hombre, todas mirando hacia el atril desde el que alguien se dirigiría cual ministro a la feligresía.

En tanto que en la otra sala se respiraba un ambiente de paz y soledad, esta sala estaba desbordante de personas, ruidos y voces superpuestas unas con las otras, personas vestidas con trajes o con conjuntos más cómodos, hombres y mujeres, algunos más jóvenes y bisoños, otros más veteranos y curtidos, personas que miraban, cuchicheaban, revisaban sus cámaras digitales o sus grabadoras de mano, leían los apuntes que llevaban en sus libretas... pero que, sobre todas las cosas, esperaban.

Algo importante estaba por ocurrir; ellos podían olerlo en el aire, y cada segundo que pasaba sin novedades los convencía más y más de dos cosas.

Era una noticia grande. Y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Observándolo todo tras una puerta lateral entreabierta, desde la que en unos minutos más saldría para dirigirse al atril, un joven oficial militar repasaba mentalmente lo que debería decirle a aquella jauría hambrienta, repasando de tanto en tanto el papel en donde tenía todo anotado.

Por momentos, sus propias emociones lo traicionaban de sólo ver la cantidad de periodistas que habían respondido al anuncio de aquella conferencia de prensa... todos ellos esperando algo.

Esperándolo a _él_.

No le preocupaba enfrentar periodistas; otros miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida deberían presentar batalla contra los Zentraedi, los saqueadores o los separatistas, pero su enemigo principal era la prensa.

Esa era la batalla que libraban diariamente los miembros de la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, a la que pertenecía (y a mucha honra, según él) el comandante Evan Petronelli, quien había recibido de su superior directo, el teniente coronel Bostwick, la tarea de plantarse ante aquellos periodistas como cristiano en el circo romano.

El comandante Petronelli miró su reloj de mano: las 0955.

Cinco minutos más.

* * *

La puerta de la sala de sesiones se abrió con un chirrido que revelaba falta de lubricación, y el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas, que aún no había dado cuenta de su edición del _Macross Standard_, levantó la mirada con molestia para ver quién había osado interrumpir su paz.

Ya bastante molesto le resultaba tener que estar allí como para que ahora no pudiera leer el diario tranquilo.

El recién llegado resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad y facciones cuadradas, con un rostro dominado por un duro mentón y una expresión de estudiada impasibilidad, que junto al uniforme azul acero que portaba con mecánica elegancia, lo convertía en lo más cercano a un iceberg que el general Cuevas había visto en un oficial militar.

Si alguien hubiera querido buscar en una enciclopedia la imagen viviente de un coronel de la Fuerza Aérea, la foto del coronel Werner Hauser bien podría haber calificado sin ningún tipo de problema.

Resignado, el general dobló su diario y lo colocó en uno de los cajones de su sitial; ahora que el resto de sus compañeros de martirio estaban empezando a llegar, lo menos que podía hacer era encarar bien el resto de un día que prometía ser extenuante y desagradable en grado sumo.

- Buenos días, Werner - saludó Cuevas, poniéndose de pie para recibir mejor al recién llegado, quien se cuadró al instante como mandaba el protocolo militar cuando se saludaba a un oficial general.

- Buenos días, general.

Cuevas sonrió sin humor, viendo cómo Hauser retomaba un paso exacto y preciso, caminando lo poco que le quedaba hasta encontrar un lugar de su agrado en alguna de las bancas que flanqueaba a la que el mismo general estaba ocupando.

- ¿Listo para trabajar, coronel? - preguntó con una pizca de humor el general, al notar cómo el coronel Hauser abría su maletín y comenzaba a colocar sobre el escritorio todas las cosas que iría necesitando a lo largo del día.

- Sí, señor - contestó Hauser, sin levantar la mirada de su maletín hasta que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera efectivamente sobre el escritorio. - Listo y preparado.

"_Definitivamente, estos alemanes llevan la disciplina militar en su ADN_", rió para sus adentros Alejandro Cuevas mientras se arrellanaba una vez más en su silla, preguntándose quién sería el siguiente en llegar.

* * *

Las 1000 horas.

El momento había llegado, y Evan Petronelli no estaba dispuesto a prolongar su agonía un sólo segundo más de lo necesario.

El sitial del sacrificio estaba preparado, la víctima propicia estaba resignada a su destino... y la jauría aguardaba.

Tras inhalar con fuerza, el comandante Petronelli abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el atril a paso vivo, como si estuviera en un desfile militar, sin mirar a los periodistas, sin escuchar sus palabras o los primeros gritos que reclamaban atención... sin pensar en otra cosa que llegar a su destino.

Sin mucho inconveniente, Petronelli pudo colocarse tras del atril, y luego de ajustar el micrófono para que quedara a la altura de su boca, enfrentó directamente a los periodistas expectantes... oliendo su ansiedad, sintiendo su impaciencia, y respirando su expectativa desbordante.

Sesenta personas aguardaban exclusivamente a lo que él tenía para decir.

Por suerte, los habían entrenado muy bien en el curso de Relaciones Públicas.

- Buenos días...

A las primeras palabras de Petronelli, toda la sala cayó en un silencio que casi podía palparse; algunos de los periodistas aprovecharon la oportunidad para poner a punto sus cámaras y contactar a sus cadenas de televisión para que colocaran los eventos de la sala de prensa del SDF-1 en las pantallas de todo el mundo.

- Soy el comandante Evan Petronelli, y estaré a cargo de esta conferencia de prensa - se presentó el oficial, dedicándoles una sonrisa segura que distaba de reflejar la inquietud que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

Los primeros micrófonos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire en una feroz competencia por la atención del comandante Petronelli, obligando al conferencista a levantar las manos en un gesto destinado a calmar a las fieras, y a imponerles alguna clase de orden en la conferencia... lo suficiente como para que él pudiera hilar una frase de corrido sin verse obligado a devorar un micrófono.

Contra todas sus expectativas, los periodistas accedieron gustosos, prefiriendo atravesar con la mirada al vocero militar, silenciosamente apurándolo para que dijera la razón de aquella conferencia lo antes posible.

Petronelli miró una vez más su hoja de apuntes... el momento había llegado.

- Esta conferencia de prensa fue convocada para informar a la ciudadanía sobre una reciente decisión del Alto Mando respecto a los incidentes ocurridos hace dos semanas, que son de público conocimiento.

* * *

- ¿Y el general Carruthers? - quiso saber Cuevas; no era habitual que el Jefe del Ejército llegara tarde a una reunión, y eso bastaba para despertar su curiosidad.

- Se ha visto demorado por asuntos de último minuto, señor - le respondió el coronel, que acababa de reunirse con Carruthers en su oficina antes de llegar a esa sala.

- Espero que nada grave.

- No, señor. Sólo unos informes que tenía que leer antes de elevarlos al Supremo Comandante - explicó Hauser, calmando las inquietudes de Cuevas.

Otra vez se abrió la puerta de la sala, dejando pasar a un oficial naval corpulento y de edad un poco avanzada para el rango de comodoro que llevaba en su uniforme... y que venía con cara de no disfrutar mucho el pasar una mañana como esa en una sesión en el Cuartel General.

Después de todo, se suponía que él estaba retirado del servicio activo y disfrutando de un muy merecido descanso; el problema era que nadie le había avisado eso a los Zentraedi cuando se les ocurrió arrasar con la Tierra, devastando con ella a la cadena de mando militar hasta convertir a los oficiales que ostentaban estrellas de generales y almirantes en rarezas de museo y obligando a recurrir a retirados como él para llenar los huecos vacíos.

- ¡Buenos días, comodoro! - lo saludó Cuevas, sabedor de que ese saludo tan amistoso pondría de malas a ese cascarrabias naval.

- Buenos días, general, coronel - respondió el comodoro Antoine Pollard con hastío en su voz. - Les pido disculpas por la tardanza...

- ¿Problemas para llegar?

- El tránsito en el centro fue terrible - explicó Pollard mientras colgaba su pesado sobretodo de la Armada en uno de los percheros disponibles. - Media hora cuando me toma normalmente diez minutos.

Cuevas y Hauser se miraron de manera cómplice... si tan sólo el tránsito fuera el único de sus problemas...

- Como si toda la gente tuviera que salir a la calle al mismo tiempo - concluyó Hauser, corriéndose cortésmente para dejarle a Pollard un lugar donde sentarse en los sitiales.

* * *

Los micrófonos seguían en alto, las cámaras fotográficas seguían lanzando flashes cegadores y las de televisión continuaban enfocándose en su rostro, y curiosamente, todo lo que podía pensar el comandante Petronelli era en lo pesado que le estaba cayendo su desayuno de café negro y sandwiches.

Aunque estaba seguro de una cosa: no caería ni la mitad de pesado que lo que les caería a esos periodistas la noticia que iba a revelarles.

Aclarándose la voz, el comandante Petronelli miró a su audiencia de periodistas y se decidió a dar la bendita noticia de una vez.

- Con el fin de satisfacer las inquietudes que se han desencadenado en la ciudadanía respecto de los sucesos de Indiana y con la anuencia del Consejo del Alto Mando, el almirante Gloval ha ordenado la constitución de una comisión investigadora para determinar, precisar y establecer la verdad acerca de dichos incidentes.

Dos segundos de silencio; Petronelli miraba con curiosidad, los periodistas procesaban atónitos lo que acababan de escuchar.

En cuanto lo hicieron, los periodistas estallaron en gritos y pedidos de clarificaciones, pegándose codazos y gritando para sobresalir como si Evan Petronelli fuera la última cosa comestible sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Evidentemente, la noticia les había caído bastante pesada.

* * *

- Muy buenos días... - dijo un recién llegado mientras abría la puerta, sobresaltando a los tres oficiales presentes como si los hubiera cazado jugando al poker en horario de servicio.

Era el brigadier general Winston Carruthers, Jefe del Ejército... y al igual que los otros tres, tenía la cara de quien deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra, incluso en el mismísimo desierto, en lugar de en esa sala; aunque de poder elegir, Carruthers hubiera preferido estar durmiendo para recuperar algunas de las horas de sueño que le habían sido arrebatadas en los últimos días.

Fue el general Cuevas, en su carácter de oficial de más alto rango presente, quien dio la bienvenida al Jefe del Ejército.

- General Carruthers, gusto verlo por aquí, aunque parece que dejó su cabeza en algún otro lugar...

- Con cuatro horas de sueño, usted tampoco andaría muy despierto, señor - replicó Carruthers, volteándose cuando sintió que uno de sus edecanes lo llamaba. - ¿Sí, teniente?

El oficial dijo algo al oído de Carruthers, algo que no era para el oído de los otros tres oficiales militares presentes, que supieron mirar a otro lado cuando el teniente le alcanzó a Carruthers un teléfono celular que el general procedió a atender.

- Disculpen...

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que Cuevas, Hauser y Pollard se ocuparon de revisar sus cosas o darle una última leída a lo que pudieran leer, aguardando pacientemente a que el general Carruthers terminara de arreglar sus asuntos... cosa que hizo bastante rápido y de manera molesta e impaciente, si había que creerle al ceño fruncido que tenía mientras hablaba con su interlocutor.

Por fin, Carruthers terminó con todo, cerrando el celular que el teniente le había alcanzado con gran satisfacción personal.

- Listo, solucionado - se limitó a decir Carruthers, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su larga chaqueta negra. - Una pequeña complicación burocrática.

* * *

- Dicha comisión tendrá la tarea de revisar toda la información disponible relativa al incidente de Indiana, contrastarla con los testimonios selectos de personal militar involucrado en los incidentes, analizar dicha información y elevar un informe final al Consejo del Alto Mando detallando punto por punto todo lo acontecido el pasado 28 de diciembre - continuó explicando el comandante Petronelli en cuanto los periodistas le dieron un respiro de sus preguntas furiosas y atropelladas.

Terminando de hablar, Petronelli aguardó a que los periodistas tomaran notas y se aseguraran de haberlo registrado todo en sus grabadoras... eso les tomaría un minuto, segundos más o menos.

Fue por eso que Petronelli esperó exactamente treinta segundos antes de volver a hablar; si quería sobrevivir a esa conferencia de prensa, su mejor oportunidad estaba en tener a los periodistas corriendo al ritmo que él marcaba en vez de seguirles el paso a ellos.

Una vez que se le agarraba la mano, tratar con periodistas podía hacerse hasta divertido, y Evan Petronelli trató de que no se notara mucho su sonrisa antes de abrir una vez más las puertas del corral para que los periodistas salieran en estampida.

- Ahora responderemos preguntas.

* * *

Ahora le tocaba el turno de hacer su entrada a una mujer, vestida con el uniforme blanco reglamentario de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y que llevaba un maletín en su mano, un par de documentos bajo el brazo... y la pequeña insignia dorada del Servicio de Justicia Militar en el cuello de su camisa.

La abogada militar, una mujer de unos treinta años que llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un peinado conservador, tenía una apariencia elegante pero a la vez letal, más propia de una criatura predatoria de las profundidades que a la de una mujer... pero no cabía duda de que esa semejanza con un tiburón era algo que sus clientes y oficiales superiores apreciaban mucho en ella.

El valor intimidatorio siempre era útil para un abogado.

- Disculpen la tardanza, señores - se excusó la capitana Sameera Erdogan, dándoles a los cuatro oficiales presentes una sonrisa cortés y fría a la vez; ella no estaba allí para hacer amigos sino para cumplir con su deber.

- ¿El tráfico, capitana? - quiso saber el coronel Hauser, arqueando una ceja para remarcar la pregunta.

- El Juez Advocado General, señor - corrigió la recién llegada. - Llamó para recordarme una vez más la importancia de lo que vamos a hacer acá.

* * *

- Sally Cowen, Macross Broadcasting System - se presentó la primera periodista elegida por el dedo del comandante Petronelli, agradeciendo la oportunidad con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza. - ¿Quiénes integrarán la comisión?

El oficial de Relaciones Públicas procuró mirar el papel de apuntes de manera que no se notara mucho ante las cámaras, maldiciendo a cada instante su pobre capacidad para retener listas largas de nombres, mucho menos cuando iban acompañadas de rangos militares y puestos de servicio.

Pero bueno, ese era el precio de no confiar en su propia memoria, y entre quedar mal por leer un papel y quedar mal por errar un nombre, Evan Petronelli prefería la primera opción.

- La comisión estará presidida por el Jefe de Operaciones del Alto Mando, teniente general Alejandro Cuevas, e incorporará como miembros al Jefe del Ejército, brigadier general Winston Carruthers, al comodoro Antoine Pollard, Director General de Apoyo a la Seguridad, al coronel Werner Hauser, jefe de Operaciones del Comando Militar de América del Norte, y la capitana grado superior Sameera Erdogan, del Servicio de Justicia Militar.

* * *

- Me pregunto si ese hombre no lee los diarios - bufó el general Carruthers, haciendo que su opinión sobre el abogado de uniforme que presidía el Servicio de Justicia Militar quedara a la vista de todos.

- Es un abogado y no puedes culparlo por eso, Winston - intervino con un raro espíritu bromista el general Cuevas. - No cumpliría con su deber profesional si no se cuidara el trasero a cada paso...

Tanto el general Carruthers como el comodoro Pollard se sumaron a la chanza del Jefe de Operaciones con unas risas un poco sonoras... pero si la capitana Erdogan se sentía incómoda por tener que escuchar esos comentarios sobre el Juez Advocado General, su autocontrol hizo que nadie lo notara.

Fue entonces que el coronel Hauser intervino para restaurar un poco el orden, mirando de reojo a la abogada militar.

- Si me permiten, señores, tenemos mucho por delante y no conviene ser hostiles contra nuestra representante del Servicio de Justicia Militar.

De inmediato, Carruthers y Pollard hicieron silencio, adoptando una vez más el rol de oficiales militares serios y dedicados a su tarea, mientras el general Cuevas asintió lentamente a las palabras del oficial de la Fuerza Aérea.

- Amén a eso, coronel Hauser.

* * *

El ganador de la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta era un hombre joven y delgado, a quien el traje de negocios que vestía le quedaba un tanto grande, recordándole al comandante Petronelli a él mismo cuando de pequeño se ponía el uniforme de policía de su padre...

- Juan Gallardo, Radiotelevisión Sudamericana - se identificó el afortunado periodista, sosteniendo bien en alto un grabador digital y rogando porque no tuviera ningún desperfecto mientras el resto de sus colegas se resignaba a tener que esperar una nueva oportunidad. - ¿Se ha considerado la inclusión de un representante civil en la comisión?

Petronelli fulminó con la mirada al joven periodista, no porque hubiera hecho una pregunta incómoda (después de todo, para eso le pagaban a los periodistas), sino porque le obligaba a revelar lo que más le había molestado de toda la cuestión.

No que alguien fuera a tomar su opinión, mucho menos el Consejo del Alto Mando; después de todo, Evan Petronelli era simplemente el mensajero.

- En interés de la transparencia y debida participación de las autoridades civiles, el almirante Gloval solicitó al Consejo de Gobierno que designe a un representante civil para que tome parte de las deliberaciones de la comisión.

Y una vez más estallaron las preguntas de los periodistas, que se atropellaban para ganarse la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta más a un oficial de Relaciones Públicas que no quería estar allí.

* * *

- ¿Falta alguien? - preguntó el comodoro Pollard, recorriendo la sala con la mirada para cerciorarse de quiénes estaban presentes.

- Yo - le respondió una voz de mujer que no era la de la capitana Erdogan, y que ni siquiera provenía de aquella habitación.

La dueña de la voz apareció entonces a través de la puerta, caminando con toda la elegancia que le permitía su sobrio atuendo... el único de toda esa sala que no era un uniforme militar.

Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron sobre la recién llegada, que les devolvió al instante una mirada fría en sus ojos azules, tan fría como la Rusia que la había visto nacer cuarenta y cinco años atrás. La recién llegada no iba a dejarse intimidar por cinco oficiales militares, y así se los hizo saber con cada expresión de su rostro anguloso... aunque ella tenía bien en claro que no les molestaba que fuera una civil, sino que portara en la solapa de su vestido el escudo dorado del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- Buenos días, señora - saludó cortésmente el general Cuevas a la recién llegada. - ¿Desea algo para comenzar el día, café, té...?

La mujer se permitió una sonrisa cortés, desarmando al instante su imagen de témpano andante para parecer algo más humano y cálido.

- Buenos días, general... gracias por su amabilidad, pero ya tomé algo antes de salir de casa - agradeció la recién llegada la oferta de Cuevas, para luego mirar a los sitiales oficiales como si le costara mucho encontrar algo. - ¿Dónde me siento?

- Allá en la esquina, al lado del asiento de la capitana Erdogan, consejera Gorbunova - le respondió Cuevas, indicándole claramente a Svetlana Gorbunova, representante civil del Comando Eurasiático ante el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno, el lugar que ocuparía durante las deliberaciones que comenzarían en minutos.

* * *

- Wen Zhoushi, _New China Journal_ - se presentó una joven reportera de aspecto oriental, pequeña pero inconfundible, luego de que Petronelli le diera la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta. - ¿Qué clase de sentencias puede imponer esta comisión?

- Deseo que esto quede muy en claro para que no haya confusiones ni expectativas indeseables - clarificó el comandante Petronelli con un tono cortante y serio. - Esta es una comisión de investigación, no una corte marcial. Su tarea es determinar los hechos y dilucidar las responsabilidades, no emitir veredictos o condenas contra oficial militar alguno.

La joven periodista china sonrió forzadamente; con su respuesta, el vocero militar la había puesto ante la opción de retroceder o reformular su inquietud.

- Pero sí es posible que sus hallazgos puedan ser usados para una corte marcial - insistió ella, optando por continuar con su pregunta inicial.

El comandante Petronelli, consciente de que cualquier desliz frente a las cámaras podría costarle su puesto de vocero militar y su propia carrera en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, recurrió a fuerzas que él desconocía para contener las ganas de gruñirle a la periodista.

Era hora de responder con creatividad, algo muy necesario cuando uno se ve forzado a admitir algo que no quisiera admitir.

- Lo que la comisión determine puede ser utilizado para... futuras investigaciones.

* * *

- Ahora sí estamos todos, ¿no? - volvió a preguntar el comodoro Pollard, significando que no quería más sorpresas en esa mañana.

- Estamos todos - confirmó el coronel Hauser sin demora alguna.

El general Cuevas, sentado en el sitial del presidente, llenó sus pulmones de aire en preparación para ese primer paso... el primer paso en algo que él hubiera preferido no tener que hacer.

- Muy bien, hora de arrancar - dijo entonces el teniente general, colocándose sus anteojos y tomando entre sus manos un papel de aspecto oficial que llevaba el membrete de la oficina del Supremo Comandante.

Ocupando los lugares que les correspondían en el hemiciclo, los otros cinco integrantes de la Comisión observaron cuidadosamente al Jefe de Operaciones mientras procedía a iniciar las deliberaciones con la formalidad indispensable en todo acto militar.

Especialmente en uno que iba a ser tan observado como ese.

- Siendo las 1025 horas del día de la fecha, 11 de enero de 2012, se da inicio formal a los procedimientos de la Comisión Extraordinaria de Investigación sobre los sucesos de Indiana, acontecidos el pasado 28 de diciembre de 2011, y se instruye a los miembros de dicha Comisión para que desempeñen sus labores a conciencia y de manera responsable.

Alejandro Cuevas terminó de leer, y decidió tomarse unos segundos para respirar antes de seguir adelante. Había llegado el momento de hacer una pregunta que era más formal que otra cosa... pero que nunca estaba de más; jamás se sabía qué cosas podía encontrarse uno al conocer a sus compañeros de comisión.

- ¿Alguno de los aquí presentes tiene objeciones o desea excusarse de tomar parte en esta comisión?

Cinco cabezas se sacudieron en negativa, y tras anotar la respuesta en un papel que le había sido dado ex profeso, el general Cuevas sonrió y prosiguió como si sólo se tratara de algo rutinario.

- Muy bien entonces.

* * *

- Conrad Little, _New York Times_ - se presentó otro de los reporteros, tímido pero a la vez satisfecho de haber sobresalido entre la jauría. - ¿Cuándo comenzará a sesionar esta comisión de investigación?

Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron la frente de Evan Petronelli, azuzadas por las luces intensas de la sala de prensa, por el brillo despiadado de los flashes, por la mirada fija que le daban las cámaras de televisión... y por sus propios nervios, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo ni siquiera en su fuero íntimo.

Una rápida mirada al reloj le confirmó sus peores temores.

Con pesadez, el vocero militar se sujetó del atril, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar más de cerca al periodista, y rogando que sus emociones no lo traicionaran en ese momento supremo, haciendo que su voz hablara con otro tono que no fuera el de firmeza y seguridad que las circunstancias exigían.

- Ahora mismo.

* * *

- Hágala pasar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el sargento de guardia que había recibido vía intercomunicador la instrucción del presidente de la comisión se ocupó de abrir bien grande la puerta, corriéndose al instante y adoptando la posición de firme para permitirle la entrada a la primera persona que debería dar testimonio ante los seis hombres y mujeres sentados en el hemiciclo.

Sin inmutarse bajo el peso de esas seis miradas, la joven caminó con dignidad y elegancia por el pasillo que la conduciría frente al hemiciclo, en medio de una expectativa feroz que se traducía en silencio... un silencio sólo roto por el sonido de sus tacones al golpear el suelo.

Llegada por fin frente a la silla que ocuparía para dar su testimonio, la joven oficial adoptó la postura militar y se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, haciendo la venia precisa que requería el estar de pie frente a dos generales, un comodoro, un coronel, una capitana y una integrante del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- Usted ha sido llamada a testificar ante esta Comisión extraordinaria, comandante - lanzó el general Cuevas en cuanto la oficial tomó asiento, esperando luego a que sus colegas de comisión tuvieran todos sus papeles listos y a que la computadora iniciara con los procedimientos de grabación. - Deberemos hacerle algunas preguntas de forma.

- Por supuesto - respondió la joven sin dudarlo o demostrar inquietud.

- ¿Nombre, rango y rama de servicio? - preguntó entonces el coronel Hauser.

La joven oficial se acomodó en su silla, mirando a los seis miembros de la comisión con una expresión indescifrable... una que bien podía rivalizar en frialdad y dureza con la de la propia consejera Gorbunova, sólo que con una diferencia muy notoria.

Si los ojos azules de la consejera Gorbunova parecían ser hielo puro, los intensos ojos verdes de la joven oficial daban la impresión de ser capaces de despedir fuego en el momento que fuera necesario.

Sólo cabía esperar que no hiciera falta, tanto por su bien... como por el de ellos seis.

- Elizabeth Claire Hayes, comandante, Fuerzas Espaciales, Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida - se presentó la oficial.

* * *

El interrogatorio al que Lisa estaba siendo sometida ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos gastados en cortesías y preguntas de rigor, a las que le siguió una breve descripción por parte de la interrogada acerca de su currículum militar, experiencia de combate y conocimientos teóricos para beneficio de los miembros de la Comisión, que de esa manera se cerciorarían acerca de la aptitud de Lisa para poder presentar testimonio.

Podían haber sido algunos minutos, pero en medio de esa sala tan opresivamente elegante y frente a esos seis consejeros de miradas impasibles y expresiones que no revelaban nada, a Lisa Hayes le pareció que se prolongarían hasta el infinito, arrastrándola a ella consigo, como si aún no hubiera terminado de sufrir lo que había sufrido el día del incidente... escuchando esa brutal escaramuza en la red táctica y con el corazón en la boca por temor a Rick.

Rick... ¿Qué estaría pensando él al saber que ella iba a prestar testimonio sobre los eventos de ese día nefasto?

Frente a ella, en sus sitiales, los seis miembros de la Comisión se preparaban para ir a toda máquina con el interrogatorio. La Comisión no tenía procedimientos para operar, excepto por uno muy elemental y sencillo: cada miembro hacía por sí sólo las preguntas que considerara pertinentes, mientras los otros hacían respetuoso silencio en espera de su propia oportunidad de hablar.

En ese momento, el encargado de formular las preguntas era el coronel Hauser, que fiel a su herencia teutónica, iba directamente al grano sin ninguna clase de rodeos o gentilezas, cosa que si bien era apreciada por una Lisa Hayes que pocas ganas tenía de testificar, no dejaba de chocarle un poco por su aparente rudeza.

- ¿Cuál era su puesto el día de los hechos, comandante?

- Estaba cumpliendo mi turno como oficial jefe de guardia en la Central de Operaciones, aquí abordo del SDF-1, coronel - le respondió Lisa, yendo al punto como lo hacía él.

- ¿Y qué implica desempeñar esa tarea? - insistió Hauser una vez que la respuesta de Lisa quedó debidamente anotada en su libreta.

- Dirigir la actividad de la Central, supervisar la labor de los controladores y operadores de sistemas, reportar al Alto Mando toda situación crítica que se esté desarrollando, comunicar las órdenes que sean necesarias a las unidades militares disponibles y proveerles de la información necesaria para el cumplimiento de sus misiones asignadas.

Satisfecho -o al menos sin más preguntas que hacer por el momento; lejos estaba de él el querer quitarle tiempo a sus colegas-, el coronel Hauser asintió con dureza, cediéndole tácitamente la palabra a cualquier otro integrante de la comisión que sintiera la necesidad de formular preguntas.

Tras un segundo de silencio roto por el acople inesperado de un micrófono al ser ajustado, el general Carruthers tomó la palabra, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa de caoba de su sitial al hablar, en un tic nervioso que ya estaba lejos de su control o voluntad de superación.

- ¿Cómo se enteró usted del ataque al convoy 224? - dijo el Jefe del Ejército como primera pregunta.

- Recibí la noticia de parte de una de las supervisoras, la segunda teniente Samantha Porter - clarificó Lisa, rememorando los hechos de esa tarde enloquecedora. - Me comunicó que acababan de recibir una señal automática de emergencia procedente del convoy, que indicaba que estaba bajo ataque.

- Entiendo - murmuró el general Carruthers, continuando luego con sus preguntas. - ¿Qué indican los procedimientos que debe hacerse ante una situación como esa, comandante Hayes?

- En primer lugar, confirmar que estemos realmente ante un ataque--

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de explicar los procedimientos, o siquiera terminar la frase, una suave voz de mujer, amplificada por el micrófono, cortó en seco a Lisa y sobresaltó a los otros militares, sorprendidos de semejante interrupción en medio de la respuesta de la testificante.

- ¿Lo hizo? - preguntó como si nada la consejera Gorbunova, sonriéndole a Lisa una sonrisa bien falsa.

Descarrilada tras la interrupción, Lisa debió poner su cabeza en orden antes de responder... pero eso le llevaba tiempo que no tenía, un tiempo que tendría que ganar a fuerza de una muletilla incómoda...

- ¿Disculpe?

- Lo que acaba de decir - se explicó Gorbunova con amabilidad. - ¿Se ocupó realmente de confirmar que el convoy estaba bajo ataque?

El primer impulso de Lisa fue abrir bien grandes sus ojos y la boca para demostrar incredulidad; no podía entender qué diablos podía motivar semejante pregunta -especialmente con los resultados de esos incidentes-, pero tampoco estaba bien visto tratar a una representante del Gobierno por idiota, de modo que Lisa debió resignarse a responder la pregunta de Svetlana Gorbunova como si tuviera lógica.

- No habíamos logrado entablar contacto con ellos ni por su frecuencia asignada ni por las frecuencias generales, y acabábamos de recibir una señal automática de emergencia, consejera - explicó Lisa con paciencia, sabiendo que no podía saltar a hablar en jerga ante una civil. - En esa situación, es factible interpretar que estamos ante un ataque.

- O sea que supuso que el convoy estaba bajo ataque - reformuló la consejera con tanta rapidez que Lisa ya no pudo medir su incredulidad.

Eran situaciones como esas las que le recordaban a Lisa Hayes por qué era un caso perdido para los juegos de cartas.

- Cosa que se comprobó como cierta una vez que enviamos los cazas a investigar y responder ante cualquier situación - replicó Lisa no sin un poco de dureza en su tono, como invitando a la consejera Gorbunova a hacer el esfuerzo de sumar dos mas dos.

Hubo algunos carraspeos incómodos entre los miembros de la comisión... cuya incomodidad sólo fue en aumento al ver que, a juzgar por las miradas duras que Svetlana Gorbunova y Lisa Hayes se intercambiaban, esto tenía el potencial de convertirse en una pelea épica.

- Prosiga, comandante - la invitó Carruthers como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- En segundo lugar, establecer el paradero y estado de todas las unidades militares capaces de reaccionar en un plazo breve, y entonces comunicar del incidente a la máxima autoridad militar disponible, solicitándole instrucciones - continuó Lisa con su explicación, tratando de sonar como si la interrupción jamás hubiera llegado.

El Jefe del Ejército asintió, dejándole lugar al comodoro Pollard para que hiciera sus preguntas:

- ¿Y esa autoridad era?

- El almirante Henry Gloval, comodoro.

El anciano oficial naval sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al reparar en Lisa; hacía muchos años, cuando él aún portaba el uniforme antes de su pase a retiro, había tenido el honor de conocer a Donald Hayes durante una de las tantas conferencias militares de la OTAN y trabar una buena relación profesional, y si bien él podía encontrar rasgos típicos del viejo Donald, no dejaba de sorprenderle a Pollard cuánto de la belleza clásica y elegancia de Andrea Bransford-Hayes había heredado su hija... cosas como esas no se olvidaban jamás.

Pero la nostalgia tenía sus tiempos y momentos, y los momentos presentes correspondían a las preguntas que debía hacer en su carácter de miembro de la Comisión.

- ¿Qué órdenes recibió del almirante Gloval?

- Despachar un escuadrón de combate al lugar de los hechos, determinar el estado del convoy y tomar las medidas necesarias en consecuencia.

- Y fue entonces cuando comunicó esa orden a la patrulla conducida por el teniente comandante Hunter - intervino la capitana Erdogan, tomando la palabra que Pollard le cedió con una sonrisa segundos atrás. - ¿Era la unidad más cercana al lugar?

- Así es - asintió Lisa.

- ¿Le dio órdenes referidas a cómo debía proceder en caso de tratarse de un ataque de separatistas?

- Le indiqué al comandante Hunter al momento de llegar al lugar de los hechos que no podría abrir fuego hasta que le dispararan primero.

Demostrando curiosidad, la abogada militar arqueó una ceja, dándole a su rostro pétreo un mínimo de humanidad...

- ¿Por qué no antes?

- Preferí que el mensaje quedara más claro y presente, sin mencionar que todas las unidades militares que actúan en tareas de patrullado tienen instrucciones similares de no disparar primero como parte de sus procedimientos normales - clarificó Lisa, apelando a una explicación técnica que pudiera aclarar sin margen de dudas aquella cosa que tan curiosa le había resultado a la abogada.

En su sitio, Pollard carraspeó, solicitando al general Cuevas el permiso de hacer una acotación y recibiéndolo al instante.

- Mi Dirección General redactó los procedimientos que deben seguir las patrullas, capitana Erdogan - explicó el comodoro no sin un poco de orgullo personal. - La comandante Hayes está en lo cierto, si bien su decisión de repetir la orden sólo cuando la patrulla llegó a su destino es una variación poco ortodoxa de los procedimientos...

Con aquella intervención del comodoro Pollard, la capitana Erdogan se dio por satisfecha y cedió el espacio para que alguien más preguntara... y mientras Lisa sentía una repentina incomodidad, la consejera Gorbunova ajustó su micrófono, apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y miró a Lisa antes de hacer su primera pregunta.

- Al comprobar que se trataba de salteadores de caminos, ¿por qué no ordenó a la patrulla que abriera fuego? - preguntó con extrañeza la consejera, como si con esa pregunta quisiera sacudirse una duda persistente y molesta. - Después de todo, se había comprobado la existencia de elementos hostiles que habían atacado al convoy.

En su silla, Lisa creyó que había perdido la razón. Meros minutos atrás, la misma Gorbunova había exigido que explicara sin ninguna clase de ambiguedades cómo había podido presumir que la ruptura de comunicaciones con el convoy se debía a un ataque; ahora, le preguntaba así nomás cómo no había dado directamente la orden de disparar a la primera oportunidad...

¿Ella estaba loca, o el mundo operaba de acuerdo a una lógica que escapaba a su entendimiento?

- Varias razones, consejera - comenzó a enumerar Lisa en un esfuerzo por no echarle en cara a la consejera su abrupto cambio de opinión. - Primero, había no combatientes tomados como rehenes; segundo, estaban todos los suministros destinados a Nueva Cincinnati... esos dos factores nos imponían el no recurrir a la violencia como primera solución.

- Sólo que violencia fue precisamente lo que ocurrió cinco minutos después - replicó la consejera con un tono que no le cayó bien a Lisa.

- Violencia que ocurrió cuando el caza del teniente Hollis fue derribado y los milicianos comenzaron a atacar la patrulla, consejera - devolvió Lisa sin anestesia, entrecerrando los ojos al hacerlo. - La situación había escalado entonces más allá de cualquier salida pacífica.

Interviniendo con toda su autoridad presidencial, el general Cuevas tomó la palabra al cabo de un rato de duro silencio, prefiriendo volver con sus preguntas al debate sobre los hechos concretos en los que había tenido parte la comandante Hayes.

- ¿Usted monitoreó los eventos?

- Así es, general. Como indican los procedimientos - retomó la palabra Lisa, agradeciendo silenciosamente que Cuevas interviniera y que Gorbunova no continuara hablando - mantuvimos una conexión directa a través de la red táctica con las comunicaciones de la patrulla. Todo lo que oían y decían, nosotros lo escuchábamos en la Central.

- ¿Dio en algún momento órdenes al comandante Hunter sobre cómo debía desempeñarse?

- No - respondió Lisa, acompañando la respuesta con una sacudida enérgica de su cabeza. - Prefiero confiar en el criterio del oficial que está en el campo, y no tratar de dirigir la situación por él.

Y tratándose de Rick la confianza era algo que venía sin dudas... de sólo pensar en él, la mente de Lisa se tomó un inconsulto segundo para divagar en el hombre al que amaba, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules como si los tuviera frente a ella en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Coincidió usted con las decisiones tomadas por el comandante Hunter? - continuó preguntando Cuevas, sin notar que había agarrado por sorpresa a Lisa con su pregunta.

- ¿Perdón?

- Intimar a la rendición a los renegados, rechazar cualquier tipo de negociaciones, darles cinco minutos para que se rindieran.

- Coincidí plenamente con esas decisiones, general - se apuró a aclarar Lisa. - Las consideré adecuadas para la situación que se estaba desarrollando.

Pero para desánimo de Lisa, que sentía que su propia paciencia iba a desaparecer con más intervenciones como aquellas, la siguiente pregunta no vino de la mano del presidente de la comisión, sino de la consejera Gorbunova, en cuya voz comenzaba a notarse un cierto tinte hostil a la comandante Hayes... cosa que no sólo no pasó desapercibida para sus colegas de la comisión, sino también para la propia interrogada.

- ¿No era preferible considerar una negociación con los salteadores de caminos?

- No - se apuró a responder Lisa sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la consejera civil. - Veinte oficiales y soldados habían muerto a manos de los salteadores, no existía voluntad de negociar en ningún momento.

Gorbunova tampoco dio señales de dejarse intimidar, y con su mirada igualó en dureza a Lisa Hayes antes de continuar con su línea de preguntas.

- Sin embargo, de lo que se puede oír en las transcripciones de comunicaciones del Skull Uno, el líder de los milicianos ofreció llegar a un "acuerdo aceptable".

- Fue un intento de extorsión - replicó Lisa alzando la voz un poco más de lo apropiado. - No hubo en ningún momento un gesto de buena voluntad de parte de ellos, o el abandono de una postura agresiva frente a la patrulla del comandante Hunter.

- ¿Qué hubiera sido necesario para negociar? - quiso saber Gorbunova con lo que parecía ser curiosidad honesta y genuina.

- Que depusieran las armas.

La consejera civil se acomodó los anteojos una vez más, y sacudió levemente la cabeza como si le costara mucho seguir la lógica de Lisa.

- Esa no es una negociación.

Pero Lisa no reparó en el comentario de la consejera, ya que sin perder un segundo más, se lanzó a dejar bien en claro lo que para ella hubiera sido el beneficio a obtener si los milicianos deponían las armas de forma voluntaria.

- De haberlo hecho, los procedimientos nos autorizaban a permitirles regresar en paz a donde vinieron, en lugar de obligar a la patrulla a disparar contra ellos.

"_Permitiéndoles a esos desgraciados conservar sus vidas y quitándoles a los políticos la oportunidad de hacer aspavientos con este desastre_" fue lo que Lisa se guardó para sí, dado que dudaba mucho que eso fuera del agrado de la consejera Gorbunova.

Ésta, sentada en su sitial, se tomó unos momentos para echarle un vistazo a una serie de documentos y formularios que tenía en el escritorio, luego de los cuales retomó su interrogatorio con la misma firmeza y dureza con que venía haciéndolo en cada oportunidad que tenía.

- Quisiera volver a un punto anterior, comandante Hayes, si me lo permite...

- Adelante.

- ¿Confía usted en las decisiones y razonamientos del comandante Hunter? - lanzó Gorbunova con rapidez.

- Plenamente, consejera.

- ¿Ha sido así siempre?

Lisa debió evitar toda expresión traicionera, ya que como si hubiera sido un conjuro, las preguntas de Gorbunova trajeron a su memoria recuerdos a cuál más tenso e incómodo de una época, lejana ya en el tiempo y, Dios mediante, enterrada para siempre, en la que Lisa Hayes no veía a Rick Hunter como el amor de su vida sino como un advenedizo imprudente, insubordinado crónico, e incompetente temerario que insultaba el uniforme militar con sólo ponérselo.

Momentos de agrias discusiones e intercambios tensos y agresivos, en los que cada uno se esforzaba no sólo en tener la razón, sino también en hacer que la caída del otro fuera lo más dolorosa y humillante posible.

En honor a la verdad, sólo cabía responder que no a la pregunta de Svetlana Gorbunova, pero Lisa trató de dar largas al asunto con un rodeo, sin importar que tener que hacerlo le causara mucha molestia...

- Bueno...

Antes de que terminara, Gorbunova hizo ademán de acomodar los reportes que traía consigo, mirando de reojo a algunos de ellos a la vez que seguía con su interrogatorio.

- Porque he leído varios reportes sobre la carrera militar del comandante Hunter en los últimos días, y una de las cosas que más me han sorprendido es que la relación profesional entre usted y Rick Hunter distaba de ser precisamente cordial.

Sintiéndose pequeña y asediada, la comandante Hayes no tuvo más alternativa que reconocer a regañadientes que la consejera tenía razón en sus afirmaciones... temiendo a cada segundo por lo que eso podía llegar a significar para el veredicto de la comisión y para Rick...

- Tuvimos nuestros... desacuerdos - concedió con desgano Lisa.

Con una media sonrisa apenas amable, la consejera Gorbunova continuó, hablando con más decisión y energía para dejar su punto bien en claro.

- Hubo unas discusiones en la red táctica. dos para ser exactos, el día que comenzó la guerra, cuando Rick Hunter aún no había entrado al servicio... posteriormente hubo una serie de encontronazos radiales desde la primera misión de combate del entonces cabo Hunter en la Batalla de Saturno... - relató la consejera, hojeando sucesivos informes y leyéndolos de forma superficial. - He encontrado docenas de reportes, muchos firmados por usted, en donde se refiere a Rick Hunter como un "insubordinado incapaz de comprender las más elementales normas de la disciplina militar", "insolente", "desquiciado que actúa persistentemente en contra de los protocolos operacionales", "las oportunidades en las que el teniente Hunter actúa de acuerdo a las órdenes que le son impartidas son la excepción y no la regla..."

Sin necesidad de mirarse en un espejo, Lisa supo que se estaba sonrojando... sentía cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de la furia con cada palabra que salía de los labios de esa consejera.

¿A donde diablos quería llegar?

Sólo una cosa era segura: el golpe no tardaría en caer... y Gorbunova lo estaba preparando cuidadosamente con cada palabra...

- Estas son sus propias palabras, comandante Hayes... en documentos oficiales y partes de guerra - remató la consejera, sosteniendo en sus manos como si se tratara de evidencia una carpeta con los reportes oficiales que la propia Lisa había escrito durante la guerra. - ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora, tras apenas dos años y medio de servicio militar, este hombre a quien usted evidentemente consideraba un inútil para el servicio se haya convertido en alguien de cuyo juicio no puede dudar?

Con incredulidad y honesta ignorancia, Lisa se encogió de hombros y trató de ser lo más amable posible a la hora de contestar.

- No entiendo a qué viene esto, consejera.

Esa frase era un clásico del dialecto Hayes... empleado para significar "_¿De qué diablos estás hablando, arpía?_"

- Lo pondré de otra manera, entonces - concedió Gorbunova al instante.

Lisa tragó saliva mientras veía cómo la postura de Svetlana Gorbunova asemejaba más y más a la de una cobra que estaba por lanzar su letal mordida.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que usted y el comandante Hunter son pareja?

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos, a la vez que fruncía el ceño hasta hacer que su mirada se tornara un relámpago verde de furia... y sin que lo pudiera controlar, los puños de Lisa se cerraron allá debajo del escritorio, donde los integrantes de la comisión no pudieran ver hasta qué punto esa pregunta la había irritado.

- ¡¿Disculpe?! - explotó Lisa, contrastando notablemente con la impasibilidad que podía verse en el rostro de Gorbunova.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos? - insistió la consejera, aparentemente inmune a las expresiones de desaprobación que asomaban en los rostros de los otros miembros de la comisión.

- Con todo respeto, general - protestó con vehemencia el coronel Hauser - no veo la relevancia de esta pregunta.

- Coincido - gruñó el general Cuevas, volteando para enfrentar a la consejera Gorbunova con una cara que era tanto de curiosidad como de molestia. - ¿Sería tan amable de explicarse, consejera?

- La oficial encargada de supervisar el desempeño del comandante Hunter en aquella crisis es su pareja formal y mantiene una relación romántica con él - replicó la consejera a la pregunta de Cuevas, sin ceder un milímetro ante el teniente general antes de volver a mirar a Lisa. - Creo que es prudente investigar hasta qué punto eso afectó la necesaria objetividad y sangre fría que debía mantener la comandante Hayes en esa situación.

- ¡Mi objetividad nunca estuvo en duda, consejera! - exclamó Lisa, poniéndose de pie con furia y mandando el debido respeto al diablo; su única reserva era no estar lo suficientemente cerca de esa mujer para enseñarle un par de cosas.

Pero también la consejera Gorbunova había cambiado su expresión; ya no era impasible, sino que parecía la de un tiburón que huele sangre en el agua... y las preguntas que siguieron entonces se asemejaban mucho a la corrida asesina de un escualo...

- ¿Respaldó todas las decisiones del comandante Hunter porque estaba convencida de que eran las adecuadas, o simplemente "confió en él"?

- El comandante Hunter es un oficial profesional y yo también, y no--

Lisa no pudo terminar.

- Los registros de la Central de Operaciones indican que cuando el caza del teniente Hollis fue atacado, usted entró en un ligero pánico de pensar que pudo haberse tratado del comandante Hunter - descerrajó Gorbunova, remarcando ligeramente la palabra "pánico" para que no quedara la menor duda de sus insinuaciones. - ¿Eso influyó en su decisión de ordenarle al comandante Hunter que abriera fuego cuando las comunicaciones se restablecieron?

- La decisión de abrir fuego fue tomada de acuerdo con los procedimientos vigentes, que estoy segura que el comodoro Pollard sabrá explicarle mejor que yo.

- ¿Hubo una orden verbal de abrir fuego? - continuó impertérrita la consejera en el segundo preciso en que Lisa terminó de hablar.

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Lisa, confundida por la pregunta súbita e intempestiva de Gorbunova.

- ¿En algún momento usted le indicó al comandante Hunter que podía disparar contra los milicianos? - repreguntó la consejera, modulando cada palabra con dureza.

Aún atónita y descalabrada por la pregunta, Lisa permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que lo único que lograría con eso era alentar a Svetlana Gorbunova para que prosiguiera con su salva de cañonazos.

En fin, ella era una oficial militar... soportaría lo que fuere, aún si se tratara de un interrogatorio como ese.

- Porque de acuerdo a esos registros, usted simplemente dijo "Entiendo" luego de que el comandante Hunter le informó del deceso del teniente Hollis - disparó Gorbunova sin piedad, blandiendo una hoja impresa en la que aparecían las transcripciones de la red táctica del día del incidente. - ¿Convalidó entonces la decisión del comandante Hunter de tomarse una vendetta contra los milicianos?

- ¡Estaban bajo ataque! - exclamó Lisa, ya rayana en la estupefacción y bien cerca de perder toda contención de sus emociones. - ¡Ya se trataba de una situación de defensa propia!

De pronto, en un valiente esfuerzo por calmar las aguas a pesar de estar visiblemente alterado, el comodoro Pollard golpeó sus manos contra la mesa y solicitó permiso a Cuevas para intervenir una vez más.

- ¡Permiso para hablar, general!

- Adelante, comodoro Pollard - le concedió la palabra el presidente de la comisión.

Tratando de calmarse un poco, Antoine Pollard procedió a explicar en el tono más didáctico que le era posible.

- Los procedimientos en estas circunstancias, así como la más elemental lógica militar, establecen que no es necesario pedir permiso para abrir fuego si el contrario ya ha disparado con la intención de acabar con las fuerzas propias. En esa situación, se debe confiar en el criterio del oficial comandante presente, así como de la evaluación que él o ella hagan acerca de las capacidades e intenciones del enemigo.

Cuando el anciano comodoro hizo silencio, Cuevas agradeció la intervención de Pollard con un leve asentimiento, tras lo cual el comodoro volvió a la postura que ocupaba en el sillón, respirando con fuerza como si aquellas palabras le hubieran demandado un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alguien de su edad.

Pero Gorbunova no se dio por aludida ni permitió que Pollard la dejara en silencio; sin siquiera mirar al anciano comodoro, la consejera volvió a enfocarse en Lisa, reformulando su pregunta en un intento por arrancar más respuestas de Lisa.

- ¿Las órdenes de patrullaje incluyen la posibilidad de disparar?

- ¿Para qué haríamos patrullajes entonces? - replicó con un sarcasmo ponzoñoso Lisa, ya sin preocuparse de la impresión que dejaría en los miembros de la Comisión.

Pero para sorpresa de Lisa Hayes, la voz que la desautorizó no vino de la consejera del Gobierno... sino de la mujer morena y de uniforme tan blanco como el suyo propio que se hallaba sentada junto a ella, tras haber guardado un silencio tan notable que llegó a parecerle pintada contra la pared a Lisa.

- Se equivoca, comandante Hayes - intervino la capitana Erdogan, sobresaltando no sólo a Gorbunova sino al resto de sus camaradas de uniforme. - Técnicamente, un patrullaje militar en tiempos de paz debe seguir una serie de procedimientos antes de abrir fuego en una situación crítica. Las instituciones militares existen con el propósito de controlar y administrar la violencia del Estado, no de dispensarla indiscriminadamente.

Sintiéndose observada de una manera poco amable, la abogada militar decidió que lo mejor era llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

- Pero no estamos en tiempo de paz. Les recuerdo que desde el día del Holocausto rige un estado de emergencia en todo el planeta... convalidado por el Consejo de Gobierno en repetidas oportunidades - explicó Erdogan para clarificar el ángulo legal del asunto, mirando fijamente a la consejera Gorbunova al momento de decir "Consejo de Gobierno". - Y dado el carácter crítico de aquellos suministros que estaban siendo asaltados, los procedimientos normales quedan suplantados por los procedimientos especiales que el equipo del comodoro Pollard ayudó a redactar.

En su asiento, Gorbunova fulminó a la abogada militar con una expresión muy poco amistosa, una que sin embargo no hizo mella en la determinación o compostura de la capitana Erdogan. De igual manera, Gorbunova procuró no mostrarse ofendida o humillada por la intervención de la abogada, sino que, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, simplemente se ajustó sus anteojos, se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a clavar sus gélidos ojos azules en Lisa Hayes.

- En su opinión, comandante Hayes, y de acuerdo a lo que el comodoro Pollard y la capitana Erdogan han clarificado tan amablemente para nosotros - comenzó una vez más Gorbunova, hablando con un tono más calmo y conciliador mientras sonreía a los dos oficiales que acababa de mencionar - ¿fue acertada la decisión del comandante Hunter de abrir fuego contra los milicianos, dadas sus capacidades e intenciones?

Por una fracción de segundo, Lisa sintió el impulso irresistible de caminar hacia el sitial de Gorbunova para tomarla por la nuca, golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra la lustrosa mesa de caoba y preguntarle a los gritos si, "en su opinión", el que hayan destruído un caza Veritech y cuatro vehículos de escolta, y llenado de agujeros de bala y quemaduras a otros cuatro cazas, sin mencionar las muertes de una veintena de militares, podía considerarse una amenaza contra la que había que responder.

Incluso, en un instante de sadismo, deseó que la consejera respondiera que no, para poder así golpearla sin asco ni remordimientos.

Pero por más placenteros que fueran esos pensamientos, y por más odio que le hubiera tomado a la consejera Gorbunova con sus preguntas, Lisa supo muy bien que dar rienda suelta a sus emociones no iba a redundar en beneficio de nadie.

Mucho menos de Rick.

De modo que, para responder, optó por algo neutro, inexpresivo y que fuera lo más lacónico posible.

- Así es.

- Muchas gracias - se limitó a contestar con cortesía Gorbunova, mirando luego a Cuevas con una expresión neutra. - No tengo más preguntas, general.

El general asintió, apoyando luego las manos sobre el escritorio y mirando uno a uno a los demás integrantes de la comisión... y tratando de no reparar mucho en la expresión de furia pobremente reprimida que estaba poniendo la joven mujer sentada directamente frente a él.

- ¿Alguien más desea formular preguntas adicionales? - preguntó entonces el general con tono formal, tal como lo exigía el protocolo.

Seis cabezas se sacudieron en negativa, y sólo entonces el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas volvió la mirada a la comandante Hayes, cuyo uniforme blanco parecía aún más pálido en comparación con el rojo furioso de su rostro y el verde incendiario de su mirada.

- Muy bien entonces - anunció el general, dirigiéndose a Lisa mientras cerraba su carpeta de apuntes de modo un tanto teatral. - Comandante Hayes, agradecemos de corazón su comparecencia de esta mañana y el testimonio que nos ha brindado. Continuaremos estudiando en los próximos días su reporte escrito, así que quizás tengamos que pedirle que vuelva a presentarse para responder otras preguntas.

- Entiendo, general - le respondió Lisa, ya vuelta a algo parecido a la normalidad y acomodándose en su silla... a la vez que juraba que si volvía a poner un pie en esa sala, lo haría o tras recibir sedantes como para matar a un elefante, o atada y con camisa de fuerza.

Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en Svetlana Gorbunova, que estaba guardando sus anteojos en el estuche en ese mismo momento, y Lisa anheló que en vez de hallarse en una sala de sesiones, ella y la consejera estuvieran en un callejón sin salida o en un ring de boxeo.

- Puede retirarse, comandante - indicó entonces el general Cuevas, oprimiendo un timbre que tenía en su escritorio para que los guardias abrieran las puertas de la sala.

Puesta de pie, con todas sus cosas en su carpeta y segura de no estarse olvidando nada allí, Lisa se puso en posición de firmes e hizo la venia a los seis integrantes de la Comisión Extraordinaria, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se notaran sus impulsos homicidas en ese instante final.

- Señoras, señores...

Lisa dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, tomó la carpeta y se la colocó bajo el brazo, y caminó hacia la puerta con el mismo garbo y elegancia severa con que había hecho su entrada, sin siquiera dignarse a dar una última mirada al salón de sesiones.

Le llevó diez segundos llegar a la puerta que los guardias mantenían abierta para ella, pero en medio de su disgusto, esos segundos se le hicieron años a una Lisa Hayes que se sentía más alterada y humillada que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

La amargura e indignación que reinaban en Lisa se atenuaron ligeramente al comprobar que, recostando su espalda contra la pared y con los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza, un joven oficial de uniforme blanco y azul la estaba esperando... dándole una sonrisa que si bien no era como aquellas que invariablemente la derretían, al menos transmitía una compasión y conmiseración que eran imposibles de ser puestas en palabras.

Tras llegar a donde él estaba, ella simplemente se dejó sostener por Rick, que le colocó un brazo en la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, sosteniéndola durante todo el trayecto que los conduciría al exterior del SDF-1.

Los sonidos secos de sus pasos retumbaron en los pasillos desiertos de la golpeada fortaleza espacial, que parecía habitada sólo por los fantasmas de sus muertos.

Salvo por el beso suave que él le dio en la mejilla a modo de recibimiento, ni Rick ni Lisa cruzaron miradas, intercambiaron palabras o siquiera hicieron algún gesto para comunicarse hasta tanto se encontraron en la orilla del Lago Gloval, lejos de un SDF-1 que jamás habían sentido más hostil u opresivo que en ese día.

* * *

El día de servicio de la comandante Lisa Hayes y del teniente comandante Rick Hunter había sido poco menos que aterrador.

A excepción del breve rato de paz que los dos pudieron encontrar en cuanto concluyó el testimonio de ella ante la Comisión Extraordinaria, todo el día había estado cargado de sinsabores, desazón y una tensión nerviosa que los estaba conduciendo lenta y positivamente hacia la cornisa del precipicio...

No había habido patrullajes para el comandante Hunter, y su única actividad de vuelo había consistido en un vuelo de entrenamiento para foguear a los nuevos pilotos del Escuadrón Skull en las técnicas de combate aéreo que habían hecho célebre a la unidad dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, pero más allá de tratar de encontrar un alivio pasajero a sus penas en las piruetas y maniobras aéreas que eran su pasión, la realidad se había ocupado de arrebatarle incluso esa esperanza...

Un grupo de manifestantes había acampado frente a la entrada de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, lanzando consignas contra las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, contra el escuadrón Skull y contra el propio Rick Hunter, pidiendo a gritos que se lo pusiera en prisión y se lo juzgara por "crímenes aberrantes"... y una de las pancartas, pequeña en comparación con las otras pero bastante evidente, incluso había tenido palabras hacia John Hollis.

"_Lo de Hollis es un buen comienzo_", había rezado aquella pancarta macabra.

Dos policías militares habían tenido que contener al comandante Hunter antes de que se lanzara contra los manifestantes, e hizo falta que Max y Miriya Sterling intercedieran con su amigo y líder de escuadrón para que ignorara ese cartel agraviante y ofensivo; después de todo, no querían darle más munición a personas como esas...

En cuanto a Lisa, su enervante interrogatorio a manos de la Comisión Extraordinaria sólo había sido el comienzo de un día duro y difícil, con una Central de Operaciones que trabajaba a destajo para evitar nuevos incidentes como el de Indiana, sin mencionar la molesta e intrusiva presencia del general Maistroff, que en ejercicio de sus potestades como Jefe de Estado Mayor, había decidido supervisar de cerca la labor de Lisa y sus operadores de sistemas.

Toda aquella carga de labor agobiante y tensión nerviosa había contribuído a que, a las 1800 horas de ese día, cuando los dos finalmente pudieron dejar atrás sus exasperantes obligaciones militares, se reunieran en la orilla del Lago Gloval con el único propósito de encontrar en su amor mutuo un respiro tan necesario como ansiado.

Sin embargo, no parecía que ese respiro llegara pronto... durante su viaje de regreso al barrio militar, el cual habían decidido hacerlo a pie para tomar algo de aire en el proceso, habían predominado las caras largas, las expresiones serias y las miradas perdidas en el infinito, y la ternura y cariño que nunca fallaban en prodigarse brillaba por su ausencia.

Quizás, quisieron creer ellos, se debiera al agotamiento que los dos traían, o a que simplemente necesitaban llegar a alguno de sus hogares para poder relajarse y dejar el día atrás... preferentemente en algún rincón del arcón de los recuerdos que les asegurara un conveniente olvido.

La aparición en las calles de las primeras "cajitas de fósforos" residenciales les confirmó a los comandantes Hayes y Hunter que habían llegado a su destino: el barrio militar de la ciudad... y como por arte de magia, como si sus propios y extenuados cuerpos pudieran presentir el alivio que los esperaba en el hogar, las fuerzas parecieron volver a ellos, impulsándolos a apurar el paso para no perder ni un minuto de estar en alguna de las dos casas, la que fuera... pero juntos.

Cuando aún faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, Lisa ya no pudo esperar más antes de decir algo que rompiera ese silencio tan inusual como desesperante...

- Ya casi llegamos...

- Amén a eso - murmuró Rick con una voz grave por el cansancio, sujetándose con fuerza del brazo de Lisa como si temiera caer. - Creo que mañana vamos a tener que hacer compras.

- ¿Para tanto? - le preguntó ella con diversión; necesitaba reírse de algo tras aquel día, sin importar lo simple que fuera.

A su lado, el comandante Hunter hizo su mejor imitación de un desahuciado, enterneciendo a Lisa como siempre lo hacía con alguna de sus ocurrencias... al punto de que ella misma llegó a pensar, por un segundo glorioso, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y que las duras experiencias de aquel día sólo habían sido una cruel pesadilla.

- Ni te imaginas... - remató él, llevándose las manos a la panza en un gesto exagerado.

Pero incluso en el momento en que decía esas palabras, había algo que latía dentro de Rick Hunter, esperando la oportunidad de salir... había una necesidad urgente que esperaba ser satisfecha, y mientras llegaban a la cuadra en donde se hallaban sus respectivas residencias, Rick no resistió ni un segundo más y se detuvo, mirando a Lisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo y giraba para enfrentarlo.

- Lisa...

- ¿Sí? - respondió ella con curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La risa suave de la comandante Hayes alegró el corazón golpeado de Rick, dándole un segundo de paz en medio del desquicio de su vida.

- Ya la hiciste, pero pregunta otra, si quieres...

- No me salgas con tecnicismos... - devolvió él, siguiéndole el chiste para ver si con eso conseguía aligerar una tarde que estaba siendo bastante dura de llevar... por un segundo más de oír esa risa, Rick hubiera dado gustoso todo lo que tenía en esta vida terrenal.

- ¿Vas a preguntar o no? - lo apuró Lisa, golpeando rítmicamente las baldosas de la vereda con la punta de su zapato.

Ya sin poder dar un paso atrás, Rick se decidió a hacer la pregunta que él, por prudencia, había evitado formular cuando los dos se encontraron durante el mediodía... ya sentía que no soportaría un segundo más de no saber lo que había ocurrido en esa sesión de interrogatorio a cargo de la Comisión Extraordinaria... no podía soportar un segundo más sin saber qué era lo que tenía a Lisa, al ángel de su vida, en semejante estado de agotamiento nervioso y profundo dolor...

Él podía sentir el llamado... y todo lo que quería hacer era curar las heridas de Lisa hasta sanarla por completo.

- ¿Qué tuviste que...? - comenzó él, deteniéndose súbitamente como si le hubieran faltado las fuerzas para seguir. - ¿Qué tuviste que decir en la declaración?

No hubo forma de que Lisa ocultara su sorpresa y sobresalto ante la pregunta de Rick... y contra sus mejores esfuerzos, la comandante Hayes sintió que se llenaba de aprehensión, de un temor inexplicable ante la posibilidad de revelarle a Rick lo que había ocurrido durante ese interrogatorio.

No temía por ella, sino por el mismo Rick; conociéndolo como lo conocía, Lisa tenía muy en claro que, de llegar a conocer las preguntas injuriosas de la consejera Gorbunova, de llegar a saber que en el interrogatorio se había puesto en duda la objetividad de los dos sólo porque compartieran una relación sentimental, la reacción de Rick sería impredecible.

Los recuerdos de su propio horror al escuchar del altercado entre Rick y el almirante Gloval cuando su avión fuera derribado en septiembre la llenaron de temor... y fue entonces que Lisa Hayes supo más allá de toda duda que Rick no debía jamás saber lo que pasó en la declaración.

Especialmente cuando en unos días más él mismo debía presentar testimonio ante la Comisión... una Comisión cuyos seis miembros tenían el poder de enterrar la carrera militar del propio Rick, o incluso allanar el camino para una corte marcial en su contra. Era imperativo que Rick no perdiera el control frente a la Comisión.

Y si para eso, Lisa debía renunciar a la posibilidad de encontrar consuelo en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, ese sería un sacrificio que ella no dudaría en hacer...

- Bueno... - murmuró Lisa, tratando de poner en orden una versión sincera pero "resumida" de los eventos de la declaración.

A su lado, Rick la miraba con ternura, tomando su mano con tal cariño que la comandante Hayes se estremeció, pero no de alegría... sino de dolor al ver en esos ojos azules un deseo de acompañarla y estar para ella, sabiendo ella misma que no podría hacerlo.

- Ya te puedes imaginar... querían saberlo todo...

- ¿Todo? - insistió él, acariciando la mano de Lisa.

Lisa asintió con timidez, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Rick y encogiéndose de hombros antes de explayarse... maldiciéndose por tener que ocultarle la verdad a Rick, pero repitiéndose a su vez que lo hacía por él... que lo hacía para protegerlo, para darle un mínimo de seguridad en esa situación grave que atravesaba.

- Todo lo que ocurrió ese día, al menos en la Central... las comunicaciones, la información que recibíamos y que te enviamos a ti... mis impresiones de la situación y tus decisiones...

Sin más que decir, Lisa apretó con fuerza la mano de Rick y concluyó con una voz que trataba de sonar lo más normal posible... aunque no pudo evitar que se oyera triste y dolida.

- Lo que uno podía esperar que le preguntaran en una comisión como esa...

Sólo por un segundo, Lisa creyó que el riesgo había pasado, y que esa respuesta sería suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Rick, pero no contó con un factor fundamental en su relación:

Que Rick la conocía tan bien como ella a él... y que, en el momento en que ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras respondía, él supo entonces que había algo más lacerando el ánimo de Lisa, algo que había evitado decir... algo que ella no había querido contarle.

- Lisa...

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Lisa, con una sonrisa que ni ella misma creía... sonrisa que desapareció cuando comprobó que Rick la miraba con total seriedad, y que su voz se tornaba grave y severa cuando le hizo una pregunta tan sencilla como escalofriante:

- ¿Qué _más_ pasó?

Para Lisa, el frío incipiente de la tarde se sintió gélido al escuchar esas tres palabras...

"_Él sabe que algo más pasó... y si no lo sabe, puede presentirlo... Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?_"

- Nada... nada más que lo que te dije... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

"_Rick, perdóname..._"

- No sé... me da la impresión de que hay algo que no quieres contarme.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Rick Hunter anheló que Lisa pudiera abrirse ante él y que le contara lo que no quería decirle... quería que ella supiera que él lo soportaría todo por ella, con tal de aliviar sus penas y hacerla sentir mejor, quería que ella no dudara de que él la entendería y comprendería... y quería que ella confiara en él...

Lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas... tras semanas de verse asediado y vilipendiado por todas partes, de sufrir los embates de políticos y manifestantes, de oír cómo se pedía su cabeza y se lo culpaba de cometer crímenes, lo que Rick Hunter más necesitaba en el mundo era que alguien confiara en él...

Pero si ni siquiera Lisa confiaba en él lo suficiente como para permitirle ayudarla a superar esa experiencia tan difícil, él no quería saber lo que podía llegar a ocurrir... y de sólo pensarlo, el negro abismo de la soledad se abrió ante su imaginación.

"_Por favor, amor... dímelo, lo soportaré... déjame ayudarte..._"

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - intentó evadirse una vez más Lisa Hayes.

Las esperanzas de Rick colapsaron, mientras se enfrentaba al panorama escalofriante de no ser digno ni siquiera de la confianza de la mujer que él amaba y adoraba... ¿acaso había caído tan bajo como para que Lisa no quisiera encontrar en él el consuelo que él siempre pudo hallar en ella?

¿O acaso había otras razones inconfesables?... ¿Podía ser que el testimonio que ella diera ante la Comisión lo hubiera incriminado?

La mente y el ánimo de Rick Hunter, en estado febril y ansioso tras aquellas semanas de dura prueba, no pudieron resistir mucho tiempo más, y para dolor y espanto de Rick, se entregaron con mucha rapidez a la peor y más espantosa de todas las hipótesis.

- ¿Hay algo que no quieras contarme, Lisa? - preguntó Rick, acercándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos en un intento de ver en ellos la verdad que ella procuraba ocultarle.

- ¡Para nada! - se defendió una vez más Lisa, pero en su propio interior el dolor ya no venía por verse forzada a ocultarle la verdad a Rick... sino por sentirse blanco de las sospechas del hombre por quien ella vivía y respiraba.

Y así como Rick comenzó a oír a los demonios de su imaginación, Lisa empezó a sucumbir a los pronósticos más desastrosos de su eterna inseguridad...

- Sólo te pido que no me lo ocultes, Lisa... yo quiero ayudarte - insistió Rick, implorándole en silencio a Lisa para que confiara en él.

- ¡Es que no--!

- ¿No qué? - le espetó con dureza Rick, ya totalmente entregado a sus peores temores en un arrebato de debilidad. - ¿No puedes decírmelo o no _quieres_...?

Hubo un destello furioso en los ojos de Rick que aterró a Lisa... algo que ella sólo había visto una vez en su vida, meses atrás, dirigida a otra persona en una suite del Hotel Centinel...

- ¡RICK!

Hay momentos en la vida cuando las presiones del mundo y los demonios internos son más fuertes que cualquier resistencia o voluntad de oponerse a ellos... momentos en los que el peso de un mundo hostil aplastan el espíritu de una persona, y la dejan a merced de su lado más dañino... y son esos momentos fugaces, esos instantes minúsculos de abatimiento, de colapso ante la presión del mundo, los que llevan a las personas a hacer cosas de las que se arrepienten por un largo, largo tiempo...

- ¿Ya no confías en mí? - disparó entonces el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, dolido hasta el punto de lanzar una acusación tan dura y terrible contra la persona a quien más quería en todo el Universo...

Cinco palabras solamente... nada más y nada menos, pero cinco palabras que acabaron por detonar los pocos jirones que subsistían del ánimo de Lisa Hayes, sumiendo su alma en un dolor incomprensible del que lentamente, y sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna, resurgían los fuegos de la ira, aquellos que ella jamás pensó que volvería a ver dirigidos hacia Rick...

¿Cómo podía acusarla de no confiar en él? ¿Es que no se imaginaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar a causa de Rick frente a esos generales y políticos de la Comisión? ¿Después de lo que habían vivido esos nueve meses, cómo diablos se atrevía Rick a acusarla de no confiar en él?

- ¿Eres idiota? - le espetó ella, enojada por la frase y dolida como no podía imaginarse por su significado. - ¡Por supuesto que confío en ti!

- ¡Entonces no me dejes a oscuras! - le imploró Rick, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros como si de ella misma dependiera su vida y su futuro...

Pero para sorpresa y horror de Rick, ella comenzó a sacudirse, queriendo quitarse de encima las manos de él, alejarlas de su cuerpo, repeler un contacto que parecía haberse tornado repulsivo para ella... al grito de:

- ¡Suéltame!

Las fuerzas de Rick lo traicionaron en ese momento, aflojando su sujeción de Lisa, y permitiéndole a ella escapar de las manos de él... en un gesto que abrió ante los dos un abismo que parecía separarlos como no lo habían imaginado jamás...

- ¡Lisa!

- ¡Si de veras crees que no confío en ti, entonces realmente eres un idiota, Rick Hunter! - bramó Lisa con lágrimas furiosas en sus ojos, dejándolo azorado y paralizado frente a ella...

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, diez segundos sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera agregar algo más, o hacer algún esfuerzo por acercarse al otro... dos jóvenes que hasta minutos antes confiaban en que el amor que los unía era la única constante del Universo, ahora se encontraban distanciados, peleados y enfrentados entre sí... y la furia que los consumía sólo encontraba comparación con el espantoso dolor que inundaba sus almas golpeadas y cansadas...

De pronto, Lisa giró sobre sus talones, incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada destrozada de Rick, y dando pasos sin fuerzas con destino a su casa, rogando que Rick no la detuviera y deseando que lo hiciera... una contradicción para la que ella no quería encontrar explicación. Pero tan rápido como había girado, volvió a hacerlo para verlo una vez más... destilando en sus ojos verdes un sufrimiento que ya parecía no tener contención alguna...

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? - comenzó a decirle Lisa entre sollozos, tartamudeando de dolor y sin poder hilar una frase completa. - Puedo regresar sola a casa... mejor... no sé, mejor sería que esta noche...

Rick Hunter estaba demasiado destrozado o espantado como para decir algo... y aún de haber podido hacerlo, el estremecimiento pavoroso que sentía con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Lisa le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propio dolor...

Ella se alejaba de él, se iba, lo dejaba solo...

- Adiós, Rick... nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Sin más, Lisa comenzó a correr, alejándose de Rick a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y sus exhaustas fuerzas... hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta de su casa, abriéndola con movimientos frenéticos y cerrándola con violencia tras de sí, mientras Rick, reducido a un estado de shock por la tormenta que se había abatido sobre él, sólo pudo atinar a dar pasos de zombie hacia su propia casa, abriendo la puerta de manera mecánica y entregándose voluntariamente a una depresión que parecía ser el único lugar al que pertenecía...

Lo único que le quedaba en su vida... sin ella...

Las últimas horas de ese día atroz pasaron con una lentitud que las hizo asemejar a un suplicio...

Los dos cenaron esa misma noche, cada uno en su casa... ella con la sola compañía de un reporte oficial al que se había consagrado para no pensar en otra cosa; él sometiéndose voluntariamente al ritual masoquista de ver las noticias y enterarse de los últimos pedidos que se hacían de su propia cabeza... cada uno masticando desganadamente platos que quizás hubieran considerado alguna vez apetitosos, pero que ahora se les hacían desabridos e inmundos de comer, acompañándolos con agua, soda o gaseosas que bien hubieran podido ser orina por la repulsión que les provocaba al llevarlas a sus labios...

Los dos se bañaron y se colocaron sus ropas de dormir, enfrentándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la idea de dormir solos, de pasar una noche sin el resguardo afectuoso y maravilloso de los brazos del ser amado... de irse a dormir sin haber reafirmado una vez más que estaban viviendo la experiencia inigualable de estar enamorados... de rendirse al sueño sin haber hecho el amor...

De enfrentar la noche solos...

En un rato de debilidad que ninguno de los dos supo que era compartido, tanto Rick como Lisa otearon de vez en cuando a través de las ventanas de sus respectivos dormitorios, con la ilusoria esperanza de verse mutuamente, pero encontrando solamente fantasmagóricas luces encendidas en las casas de cada uno... mientras a los dos los invadía la desesperación de saber que allí mismo, a meros metros de donde estaban, se hallaba todo lo que cada uno necesitaba para poder seguir adelante... y que sin embargo, jamás habían estado tan lejos como en esa noche oscura y dolorosa...

Los dos se fueron a dormir poco después; Rick con la cabeza hundida en su almohada y sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo... Lisa abrazada a uno de sus fieles compañeros de peluche, que a pesar de su cara de sempiterna felicidad que en esa noche parecía transmitir únicamente compasión y cariño, no era suficiente para calmar el dolor de un corazón herido...

Los dos durmieron finalmente, arrullados por el sonido solitario y terrible de sus propios llantos.

* * *

**Jueves 12 de enero de 2012**

De haber sido cualquier otra persona la que entró en su oficina, Sean Brent se hubiera sorprendido un poco, ya que había dado expresas instrucciones de que no debían molestarlo mientras hacía la lectura de los diarios matutinos... pero como se trataba de la jefa de prensa de la campaña, lo único que le sorprendió fue no verla hecha una furia al entrar; tal era su temperamento.

No que no tuviera razones cotidianas para estar de malas; trabajar diariamente con Lynn Kyle era capaz de exasperar hasta al más paciente de los santos, y Marietta Blanchard no era una persona que se caracterizara por tener una paciencia a prueba de fuego. Era la misma rutina todos los días, generalmente una diatriba sobre las maneras en que Lynn Kyle se las ingeniaba para ignorar las recomendaciones de la operadora política para hacer su campaña "de la manera que él creía conveniente".

Pero esa mañana, todo parecía distinto... y Brent sólo tuvo que leer una vez más el titular de la nota en cuya lectura estaba enfrascado al momento de hacer su aparición la señorita Blanchard.

- Buenos días, Marietta - la recibió Brent, poniéndose de pie.

- Buenos días, Sean - devolvió Blanchard con una sonrisa que era pura felicidad. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden, por suerte... leyendo los comentarios del _Star_ sobre el discurso de anoche...

Blanchard arqueó una ceja en una expresión de falsa sorpresa que no engañó ni por un segundo a Brent... no que se hubiera propuesto hacerlo; después de todo, las rosas que lanzaba el _Denver Star_ al candidato a senador por la moderación demostrada durante el mitin político de la noche anterior habían sido en buena medida por obra y gracia de los esfuerzos de la operadora política.

Y Brent no iba a ignorar eso ni por un segundo.

- Te luciste.

- Uno hace lo que puede con el material que le dan para trabajar, señor Brent - volvió a sonreír la operadora, bajando la cabeza en un gesto cortés.

Meneando la cabeza, Brent rememoró algunos de los pasajes más agradables de aquel artículo periodístico, en especial los que exaltaban la "capacidad de hallar compromisos" y de "superar las marcas adolescentes de su discurso" del candidato a senador... especialmente cuando por experiencia propia él sabía que Kyle tragaba bilis cada vez que se veía obligado a moderar el tono de sus discursos para no ahuyentar a audiencias que esperaban que un candidato a senador aportara ideas además de consignas de barricada.

Lo irónico era que muchas veces Kyle lo hacía por propia voluntad, pero sin perder el disgusto. Puedes entrenar a un agitador para que diserte, pero jamás dejará de ser un agitador.

- Vas a tener que decirme cómo diablos hiciste para entrenarlo tan bien - le dijo entonces a Blanchard, hablándole en un estado de completa sorpresa. - No imaginé que pudieras tenerlo mesurado y calmado de esa manera.

La operadora política hizo una caída de ojos, agregándole una sonrisa leve que era lo más cercano que podía poner a una expresión de total honestidad.

- Seré honesta contigo, Sean - lanzó luego, mirando a los ojos a su jefe directo. - Lynn Kyle no es ningún idiota.

- ¿Por qué me parece que esa frase viene con un doble significado? - murmuró Brent, alzando las manos y la mirada al cielo como si estuviera resignado a lo que venía, para luego invitar a Blanchard a sentarse en uno de los sillones enfrentados de su oficina.

- Él sabe bien cuando callarse y cuando hablar... su único problema es que es demasiado hormonal - comenzó a explicar Blanchard en cuanto tomó asiento. - No se trata de convencerlo de las razones a favor de un discurso moderado, sino de calmarlo lo suficiente como para que escuche a su propio sentido común.

- ¿Y pudiste calmarlo?

- Es cosa de encontrar el momento adecuado - se limitó a decir crípticamente su interlocutora, remarcando esa frase con una mirada misteriosa.

En su sillón, Brent se acomodó antes de proseguir... discutir sinceridades políticas era más sencillo si no se sometía a la espalda a tormentos innecesarios.

- Ahora me vas a decir la otra razón por la que Kyle no es un idiota.

La expresión de Blanchard se tornó dura y seria; ya no quedaba espacio para las fintas y actuaciones.

- Es más inteligente de lo que parece, sólo que al igual que en el otro caso, sus emociones tienden a dominar sobre la inteligencia - descargó con su mejor análisis crítico, concluyendo con algo que a Brent le sonó apocalíptico. - Me parece que va a ser mucho más difícil de manejar que lo que creías.

- No creas que no lo pensé - murmuró Brent, mirando para otro lado.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Por el momento, ocuparme de que gane esas elecciones - dijo resignado Sean Brent, inhalando con fuerza para juntar aliento antes de explicarle a Blanchard los motivos de su confianza aparentemente irracional. - Aún si arrasa, mantener una banca en el Senado no es cosa para una sola persona.

Blanchard sólo asintió, indicándole a Brent que esperaba que continuara con esa línea que tan interesante le estaba resultando, y el jefe de campaña no decepcionó, esbozando una sonrisa verdaderamente maquiavélica.

- Un senador necesita un equipo de asesores, personal de secretaría y prensa... todo un equipo que lo ayude... todo un equipo que pueda llevarlo en la dirección correcta.

- ¿Y cuál es la dirección correcta? - quiso saber Blanchard, haciendo esa pregunta en un tono que estaba lejos del que debía mantener como profesional de la política.

El tono con que Brent respondió fue tan poco profesional como el que había tenido ella al preguntar, acompañando su respuesta con una mirada más que sugerente... una mirada que invitó a la jefa de prensa a dejar atrás las formalidades que les imponían sus cargos en la campaña.

- Si tienes mucha suerte y si esta noche la pasamos muy bien, tal vez te lo diga...

- Eres un hombre cruel, Sean Brent - susurró Blanchard, ya a centímetros del hombre que hacía ya varias semanas que había dejado de ser solamente su jefe.

Era comprensible, visto desde cierto punto de vista... pocas cosas ayudan al mutuo conocimiento que el intercambio de frustraciones y rabias, y con una persona como Lynn Kyle, capaz de provocarle úlceras estomacales al propio Mahatma Gandhi con sus rabietas diarias, Sean Brent y Marietta Blanchard tuvieron muchas frustraciones e inquietudes que compartir, hasta que sin saberlo llegaron a cruzar la línea.

Y luego, no quisieron cruzarla de regreso.

- ¿Tu suite o la mía? - preguntó Blanchard mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su jefe y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, lista para dejarse en manos de Brent.

- Mejor la mía... - respondió Brent a la vez que acercaba a Blanchard contra su propio pecho.

Apenas habían comenzado a besarse cuando la puerta de la oficina, que habían mantenido bien cerrada desde el momento en que Blanchard hiciera su entrada, se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a un Rudolf Spier que venía como alma que lleva el diablo, caminando airadamente y con pasos largos sin que le diera importancia a que dos de sus colaboradores estuvieran en medio de algo privado y placentero.

La primera en reaccionar fue Blanchard, que levantó la cabeza con espanto al escuchar la entrada brusca del misterioso "solucionador de problemas" del equipo de campaña.

- ¿Rudolf?

- Prendan el televisor - contestó con brusquedad Spier, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? - quiso saber Brent en cuanto Blanchard le permitió escapar de la prisión que había armado con su cuerpo, mientras ella tanteaba hasta encontrar el control remoto.

- ¿Qué canal?

- Cualquiera... está en todos los canales - respondió Spier con una expresión de furia helada. - Ya verán.

Dicho y hecho, el televisor se encendió, sintonizando de entrada el canal 9 local... y cuando Brent y Blanchard vieron que lo que aparecía en pantalla era un Lynn Kyle despotricando desde las escalinatas del hotel en donde residía, rodeado de una cohorte de fieles seguidores y con docenas de cámaras tomándolo desde distintos ángulos, comenzaron a entender el porqué de la furia de Rudolf Spier.

Aquella conferencia no había sido solamente inesperada... había sido incluso inconsulta; Lynn Kyle había ignorado olímpicamente a las personas que dirigían su campaña, dejándolos como pelmazos mientras él se lanzaba sin bozal frente a las cámaras... y ni Brent, Blanchard o Spier necesitaban ser magos o adivinos para saber qué tenía pensado destripar Kyle en esa conferencia de prensa sorpresiva.

- Por todos los cielos... - gruñó Brent mientras sentía que su temperatura se iba a las nubes.

En la pantalla, Lynn Kyle no se anotició de la furia de su jefe de campaña, prefiriendo enfocar toda su atención en la prensa, a la que tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano mientras revelaba su análisis profundo y lúcido sobre las noticias que habían llegado el día anterior desde Nueva Macross... noticias tan irritantes que simplemente había decidido mandar al diablo a los consejos castradores de sus operadores políticos, para mandarse frente a las cámaras armado solamente con su furia y su retórica.

- ... no debería sorprendernos esta última farsa de los militares. ¿O acaso alguien creía que iban a castigar como corresponde a miembros de sus hordas? En los últimos meses hemos tenido pruebas suficientes de que no sólo son incapaces de hacerlo, sino que también harían cualquier cosa por mantener su poder y privilegios.

Silencio, pausa, reflexión... los pasos que Kyle conocía de memoria, los pasos que siempre aplicaba antes de lanzar el golpe directo.

- ¡Veinticinco muertos en Indiana lo comprueban!

Hubo algunas caras de furia, principalmente entre los fieles que lo seguían a todas partes, y que lo acompañarían en su nuevo emprendimiento... pero ninguna cara estaba más furiosa que la del propio Kyle, que ya sentía en su interior ese ardor sagrado que lo movía adelante en su cruzada.

- Ahora, con esta "Comisión Extraordinaria" que anunciaron, sólo tendremos más de lo mismo - sentenció en un tono que no permitía que se dudara de él, destilando un asco enfermizo en sus palabras. - Una farsa bien montada ante los medios para dar la impresión de que están haciendo algo... ni siquiera se toman el trabajo de armar una de sus "cortes marciales" sino que esta comisión sólo tendrá la tarea de, como dicen ellos, "determinar la verdad sobre los sucesos de Indiana"...

Silencio una vez más; esta vez fue mucho más prolongado... y como correspondía, el grito fue más estentóreo e indignado.

- ¡ES UN LAVADO DE CARA Y TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE!

Esta vez hubo más que caras entre la audiencia que lo seguía... hubo puños alzados, hubo gritos de guerra, hubo todas las muestras de una burbujeante indignación que él sabría aprovechar para la causa de la paz. Pero sobre todas las cosas, hubo muchas cámaras que hicieron oportunos acercamientos, como si la furia de Kyle las estuviera atrayendo irremediablemente.

- La cuestión, ciudadanos, es la siguiente - siguió el candidato desde su tribuna improvisada, hablando de manera casi pedagógica. - ¿Vamos a permitir que los militares monten esta parodia para exculparse de todo, para lavar la sangre de los que ellos mismos asesinaron, con la esperanza de que nuestra lucha por la justicia quede olvidada?

Entre los gritos de los seguidores de Kyle, hubo dos o tres que claramente sonaron como un "¡NO!" furioso, y al oírlos, el candidato sonrió... habiendo llevado a la audiencia al estado emocional que él quería, habiéndolos llevado al callejón sin salida en el laberinto, era hora de mostrarles la salida... era hora de bajar del cielo para traer la solución.

Era hora de lanzar la consigna.

- ¿O vamos a hacerles saber que ninguna parodia, ni la más convincente o bien montada, va a callarnos?

Más gritos, más furia... más apoyo que el candidato sabría convertir en algo favorable.

- Es hora de hacer algo, ciudadanos, es hora de que a las palabras le sigan los hechos...

Como si hubieran sido invocaciones mágicas, esas palabras calmaron el estado de histeria de la audiencia, incitándoles a mantener una tensa expectativa, mirando a Lynn Kyle como si su futuro mismo dependiera de las palabras que saldrían en segundos más de boca del candidato a senador.

- Es por eso que, ante todos ustedes, anuncio que viajaré a Nueva Macross para reunirme con otras buenas personas como ustedes, para demostrarles a los militares que sus farsas no van a engañar a nadie... y para luchar desde allí hasta lograr que admitan la verdad sobre Indiana: ¡que fue una masacre a sangre fría!

El frenesí de histeria que siguió a esa sentencia fue tan brutal, tan estrepitoso, que varias de las cámaras de televisión temblaron de sorpresa, haciendo que muchos residentes de Denver creyeran que alguien acababa de abrir fuego contra Lynn Kyle en el acto.

Algunos se espantaron de sólo pensarlo. Otros ya estaban dando hurras por el francotirador... pero tanto los primeros como los últimos debieron regresar a la realidad cuando vieron que el joven pichón de político estaba impertérrito a la furia de la muchedumbre, arengándolos como si fuera un capitán conduciéndolos a la batalla, en una metáfora que Kyle hubiera objetado ardorosamente.

- ¡Y no descansaré hasta que los responsables, empezando por ese asesino de Rick Hunter, terminen en la cárcel que les corresponde!

En el mismo instante en que Kyle levantaba los brazos en gesto triunfal, en la oficina de Sean Brent el televisor se apagaba sin ceremonia alguna, luego de lo cual Marietta Blanchard depositó el control remoto sobre la mesa con asco, mientras a su lado, Sean Brent se daba el lujo de una expresión risueña... a falta de términos duros que canalizaran toda su furia al verse burlado de esa forma tan escandalosa.

- Bueno, ya no está tan calmado...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se suspende lo de esta noche? - susurró Blanchard, un poco ansiosa por superar el mal trago de la sorpresiva conferencia de Kyle y regresar a la dichosa actividad que Spier había interrumpido con tanta brusquedad.

- Para nada... - le respondió de igual manera Sean Brent, pasándole una mano por la espalda de manera seductora, mientras la jefa de prensa le sonreía perezosamente, anticipándole a su amante un buen premio por mantener tan alentadoras perspectivas sobre esa noche.

- ¿Podrían calmar sus hormonas un minuto? - increpó Spier a su jefe de campaña y jefa de prensa, no sin cierto disgusto. - Tenemos un gran problema frente a nosotros.

A regañadientes, Brent y Blanchard regresaron a la realidad, más para evitar que Spier explotara de un aneurisma que por un convencimiento serio de que debían dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Rudolf? - preguntó Brent con seriedad, en completo "modo profesional", mientras Blanchard tomaba distancia de él y volvía a su pose de operadora política seria y comprometida.

- Con ese idiota camino a Nueva Macross para armar escándalo, estén seguros de que ni siquiera las artes de Marietta van a poder calmarlo... esperemos que no nos arrastre con él - profetizó Spier con furia en cada palabra.

- Alguien va a tener que ir a vigilarlo - concluyó Blanchard.

- Iré yo, entonces - se ofreció de voluntario el mismo Spier, sorprendiendo una vez más a sus socios.

Desde donde estaba, Brent miró a su amigo y socio con dudas, temiendo que la furia que Kyle le había despertado redundara no sólo en su propia contra, sino en perjuicio de la misma campaña; con un bala perdida como Kyle, cualquier cosa era posible... más si alguien osaba atentar contra sus sagrados e indiscutibles ideales.

- ¿Estás seguro? - quiso confirmar Brent, dándole a Rudolf Spier la oportunidad de salir airoso de una oferta que tal vez no pudiera cumplir.

- Por supuesto - le aseguró el voluntario, esbozando su primera sonrisa en demasiado tiempo, y hablando con un poco de despreocupación para bajar las tensiones. - Además, nunca viene mal estudiar cómo están las cosas en la capital... y contactar a nuestras fuentes.

Sean Brent sólo tenía una cosa que pedirle, ahora que su amigo aparecía tan decidido a emprender un viaje de consecuencias impredecibles.

- Espero que valga la pena... y buena suerte.

- Confía en mí.

* * *

Sin que Brent, Spier o Blanchard lo supieran, alguien en Nueva Macross había apagado un televisor sintonizado a la frecuencia del canal 9 de Denver pocos segundos después de que ellos mismos lo hicieran, y de haber sabido de quiénes se trataban, hubieran considerado altamente irónico que las reacciones de ambos grupos frente al más reciente anuncio de Lynn Kyle fuera exactamente la misma: incredulidad, sorpresa, consternación y una sorda furia que requería de inmediato algo en qué descargarse.

Esas emociones se manifestaban de distinta forma en las tres personas que habían observado la conferencia frente al televisor de la oficina del Presidente del Consejo Provisional... Tommy Luan había estado moviendo sus cortas piernas casi por espasmos en un esfuerzo por eliminar sus tensiones; el almirante Henry Gloval, por su parte, metía la mano en su sobretodo de servicio casi por instinto, tanteando para ver si aparecía su bendita pipa; mientras que por último, el consejero Marcel Pelletier respiraba con fuerza, mirando por la ventana para ver si con eso podía tranquilizar su súbito estallido de nervios...

- Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas... - murmuraba de tanto en tanto Pelletier, sin quitar su mirada de la vista de Nueva Macross.

- No nos alarmemos, Marcel - intentó tranquilizarlo el presidente Luan, girando en su silla para ver a su consejero civil por América del Norte y conteniendo una poco bienvenida risa al ver que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

- No estoy alarmando, Tommy - replicó Pelletier con absoluta seriedad, dispuesto a revelarle al Presidente y al Supremo Comandante sus más profundos temores. - Créame, esto sólo significa problemas para nosotros.

El veterano consejero guardó silencio sólo unos segundos mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente las expresiones de los dos hombres más poderosos de la Tierra... no dudaba de que ellos estarían al tanto de lo que iba a decir, pero lo que tal vez se les escapaba eran las connotaciones políticas, y eso era algo que él conocía de sobra tras más de treinta años de carrera pública.

- He estado en muchas ciudades del continente para las negociaciones de campaña - comenzó a explicar Pelletier con una voz que procuraba ser lo más normal posible, dado su estado nervioso. - ¿Saben que los más radicalizados en cada ciudad andan portando posters de Lynn Kyle durante sus manifestaciones?

Los ojos de Luan se agrandaron ligeramente, acusando recibo del shock; los de Gloval permanecieron fríos e inexpresivos... como si no fuera una sorpresa para él.

"_Mejor así_", concluyó Pelletier para sus adentros, "_si ya sabe de antemano, estará mejor preparado_".

- El hombre es un símbolo para ellos, y se está convirtiendo en el punto focal para cada grupo que nos odia en el planeta... - dejó en suspenso Pelletier, enfocándose en Gloval para continuar su punto. - Y ahora, lo tendremos en esta ciudad, protestando contra su comisión, almirante.

Pero no fue Gloval quien respondió a Pelletier, sino un Tommy Luan que pocas veces había aparecido más viejo y menos jovial que en ese momento... el peso del mundo estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en una persona normalmente vivaz y energética como él.

- Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando lo tengamos en las calles - sentenció el Presidente con dureza, hasta que notó que Gloval quería dirigirse a él.

- Con su permiso, señor Presidente...

- ¿Sí, almirante?

El almirante necesitaba pensar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, necesitaba hacerlo de forma diplomática y medida, ya que era plenamente consciente de que lo que iba a decir, en caso de ser malinterpretado, podría convertirse en un desastre aún mayor que lo que todo ese maldito incidente de Indiana venía siendo hasta el momento... pero eso era algo que a fin de cuentas era de poca importancia. Lo que importaba era que en poco tiempo más, tendrían a Lynn Kyle en Nueva Macross... y que el Infierno podría venir con él.

Y eso obligaba a Gloval y a los militares a estar alertas y preparados ante cualquier contingencia.

- Quisiera su autorización para discutir con el coronel Mayhew la posible implementación de ciertas... medidas extraordinarias - dijo de manera discreta el almirante, ajeno a la mirada inquisidora que recibía de Pelletier en ese mismo momento.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? - preguntó a su vez Luan, súbitamente receloso de esa solicitud del almirante.

"_Bueno, aquí vamos..._" se dijo Gloval para darse ánimos, conteniendo a su vez los esfuerzos de su mano por tomar una pipa y llevársela a la boca.

- Lynn Kyle es un buscapleitos nato, y lamento tener que coincidir en esto con el consejero Pelletier, pero tiene una tendencia a armar desastres donde quiera que vaya - disparó el almirante, prefiriendo la rapidez a la anestesia. - En ese caso, y sólo por si la policía local fuera incapaz de contenerlo, quisiera que el jefe de la guarnición militar esté listo para actuar en consecuencia.

- ¡No estará sugiriendo que declaremos la ley marcial en Nueva Macross! - replicó Pelletier, un tanto asustado ante lo que Gloval implicaba con su pedido.

- No estoy sugiriendo eso, consejero - le contestó el Supremo Comandante en tono contemporizador. - Sólo sugiero que estemos alertas, tal vez se haga necesario dedicar más efectivos policiales al control de disturbios y manifestaciones, y quizás sería prudente que tengamos listas algunas unidades de infantería para cumplir labores policiales en ese caso.

Medio minuto pasó desde que Gloval hizo silencio hasta que alguien más volvió a hablar... medio minuto de suprema tensión entre esas tres personas que ocupaban una misma sala, una sala en la que estaba concentrado más poder que en ningún otro momento de la historia. Un poder que esos tres hombres sentían falso en situaciones como esa, ya que no parecía servirles de nada ante los más recientes problemas en atacarlos.

- Lo autorizaré sólo como medida precautoria, almirante - dijo el presidente al final de sus reflexiones, hundiéndose en su sillón con resignación mientras Pelletier se ponía de pie en el suyo.

- ¡Señor Presidente!

- Conozco a Lynn Kyle desde que apenas babeaba una alfombra, Marcel, y sé de lo que es capaz - replicó Luan con seguridad. - No me gusta hacer lo que Gloval está sugiriendo, pero tal vez sea necesario, aunque más no sea para poder dedicar más elementos de la policía a controlar cualquier desmán.

Abandonando su postura, Pelletier no tuvo otra opción más que comprender la lógica del Presidente, y rendirse a lo que parecía ya inevitable: que Nueva Macross, capital de facto del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, iba a verse en unos días sometida a una situación muy tensa y difícil de resolver, cuyo resultado nadie se atrevía a predecir.

Sólo cabía ponerse hombro con hombro y tratar de soportar la tormenta; ya habría tiempo para debates filosóficos más adelante.

- Entiendo...

Tanto el presidente como el almirante asintieron comprensivos: el celo de Pelletier por la legalidad y los derechos civiles de la población era ya conocido entre los miembros del Consejo, y los otros dos ocupantes de la sala tenían bien en claro que no podía ser una encrucijada fácil para Marcel Pelletier... aunque tampoco lo era para ellos mismos.

- ¿Cómo anda la campaña, Marcel? - preguntó entonces Luan con una sonrisa, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

Aliviado, Pelletier respiró con tranquilidad y volvió a acomodarse en su silla para entonces revelarle al Presidente del Consejo Provisional los últimos avances en materia electoral.

Era reconfortante hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Indiana y esa maldita comisión investigadora.

- Hemos tenido algunos tumbos en ciertos distritos, especialmente luego de lo de Indiana, pero las tendencias generales siguen favoreciendo a los candidatos moderados en todo el continente...

- ¿Hablaste con los encargados de los otros continentes? - lo interrumpió el Presidente tras no soportar la repentina curiosidad que lo invadió.

- Pude hablar con ellos antes de venir - confirmó Pelletier, sacando de un maletín una serie de mapas de los continentes en donde figuraba la división regional del planeta, con cada región coloreada según las previsiones electorales que hacía el GTU. - Tenemos algunas complicaciones en Europa, Medio Oriente y Australia, pero nos mantenemos bien en Sudamérica, África y las regiones asiáticas...

- ¿Hay avances de los candidatos radicalizados? - intervino Gloval, preocupado por saber si, además de Denver, debía preocuparse por otras regiones del mundo... era preferible enterarse de los problemas antes de que estallaran.

Pelletier suspiró en su silla, y Gloval supo entonces que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

- Sólo en ciertos distritos puntuales, almirante - respondió con desazón el consejero civil. - Por ejemplo, en las regiones de Montreal-Quebec y Florida...

* * *

La retirada que Lynn Kyle emprendió hacia la limusina que lo esperaba a una cuadra del improvisado palco desde donde diera su improvisado discurso fue la oportunidad perfecta que Callie Frenkel encontró para hacerle las preguntas que anhelaba formular desde el día en que comenzó su investigación.

La cabeza de Callie bullía con preguntas que se sucedían sin orden de continuidad; tal era su ansiedad por tener al candidato a senador a merced de su grabadora. Si al comienzo de su investigación lo que movía a Callie era una increíble curiosidad e intriga sobre Lynn Kyle y su candidatura, sus contactos con el misterioso informante en el seno de la Corporación Meridian sólo habían aumentado su interés al punto de convertir a Kyle en el centro absoluto de su labor periodística en esos días.

El camino para llegar a Kyle estaba repleto de obstáculos: además de las hordas de simpatizantes que buscaban acercarse a su ídolo político, había otros periodistas de diarios, radios y noticieros televisivos que pugnaban por su oportunidad de interrogar al candidato. Por suerte para Callie, sus competidores estaban demasiado ocupados atropellándose entre ellos como para prestarle atención a ella, permitiéndole deslizarse entre sus colegas de la prensa con una cantidad mínima de empellones y forcejeos.

Los esfuerzos de Callie Frenkel rindieron frutos, ya que pudo sobrepasar al resto de los periodistas y colocarse a tiro del candidato a senador, que continuaba su camino hacia la limusina rodeado por sus asesores y por algunos guardaespaldas que ya se veían en problemas por su fracaso en prevenir la escabullida de la periodista.

- ¡Señor Lynn! - exclamó Callie cuando tuvo cerca a Kyle. - ¡Callie Frenkel, _Denver Star_! ¡Tengo unas preguntas para hacerle!

Luego de estudiar por un segundo a la periodista, Kyle le respondió con su clásica sonrisa de un millón de créditos y le indicó con un asentimiento de la cabeza que tenía todo su permiso para hacer sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer en Nueva Macross, señor Lynn?

- Pienso exhibir esta farsa ante todos... - proclamó Kyle junto al micrófono que Callie le alcanzaba, sin dejar de caminar y de saludar a sus fanáticos. - Pienso dejar en claro que todo esto es sólo una excusa de los militares. No descansaré hasta que los culpables de esta masacre estén en la cárcel, que es donde deben estar.

- ¿Qué hará para que pase eso?

- Concientizar a la gente, hacer que expresen su justa indignación... de una manera u otra, los militares y sus lacayos políticos entenderán la realidad.

- No es sencillo emprender un viaje a Nueva Macross en estos días, señor Lynn - lanzó Callie con la ilusión de que eso agarrara desguarnecido al candidato a senador.

El deseo de Callie Frenkel se cumplió.

- Las cosas no son sencillas para nadie, señorita - replicó airado el candidato, parando en seco y clavándole la mirada a la periodista. - ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¿Quién va a financiar su viaje?

Kyle hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano, que a Callie no le sonó ni siquiera tan arrogante como las palabras que él dijo después.

- Esas cosas no tienen importancia.

- ¿La Corporación Meridian, tal vez?

Los ojos del candidato se entrecerraron y centellearon de ira, a pesar de que Kyle hacía el mejor esfuerzo por mantener su aspecto impasible y sonriente... pero era claro para todos los que estaban allí cerca que Callie Frenkel había logrado penetrar la armadura del candidato y despertar su ira.

No que eso fuera a detener a Callie Frenkel; antes al contrario, sólo reafirmaban su determinación por lanzarle preguntas incómodas a Kyle.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre los indicios que señalan que su campaña está totalmente financiada por Meridian?

Lejos de contestar, Kyle volvió a saludar a algunos de los fanáticos que lo alentaban desde la distancia y retomó su camino lejos de allí, resuelto a ignorar a la periodista que continuaba caminando a su lado y azotándolo con sus preguntas como si fuera un moscardón molesto.

- Algo tiene que decir, señor Lynn... la gente de Denver merece saber quienes son los que apoyan su candidatura.

Súbitamente, un corpulento guardaespaldas se interpuso entre Kyle y Callie Frenkel, plantándose cuan grande era en el camino de la reportera y dándole oportunidad al candidato a senador para aumentar la distancia, escapando de las preguntas y del micrófono de la periodista del Denver Star.

- El señor Lynn no contestará ninguna pregunta más, señorita.

Callie fusiló al guardaespaldas con la mirada, prácticamente desafiándolo a que la quitara de en medio.

- Qué conveniente.

- Ninguna pregunta más - repitió el guardaespaldas para luego tomar a Callie por los hombros y alejarla de él y del candidato a senador. - Ahora, retírese.

Mientras el guardaespaldas retomaba su vigilancia del candidato, y mientras Kyle continuaba caminando y saludando a sus fanáticos, Callie se resignaba al hecho de que no lograría ninguna respuesta concreta de parte de Kyle.

Al menos había que ver el lado bueno de las cosas: la reacción de desconcierto y de furia de Kyle ante las preguntas sobre el financiamiento de la campaña indicaban que había razones para creer en lo que el informante le había dicho: que la mayor corporación de la ciudad de Denver estaba pagando la campaña política de Lynn Kyle. Pero más aún, esa reacción también confirmaba que ese financiamiento tenía elementos que el candidato y sus asesores no querían que salieran a la luz.

¿Qué diablos escondían Kyle, sus asesores y la gente de Meridian?

Decidida a ver lo positivo de todo, Callie Frenkel resolvió continuar explorando esa línea de investigación y al instante comenzó a pensar en sus siguientes pasos... pensamientos que quedaron en la nada cuando su celular sonó con estridencia, indicándole que acababa de entrarle un mensaje de texto.

Al tomar su teléfono, Callie comprobó que el mensaje de texto no tenía ningún número remitente... ¿acaso el informante había elegido ese momento para volver a meterse en su vida?

Quizás pudiera sacar algo de todo eso...

"_¿De veras pensaba que le darían alguna respuesta? Aún si Kyle supiera algo, no le dejarían decirle nada_", decía el mensaje, provocando en la joven reportera una mezcla de irritación y comprensión.

Era su informante, no había otra posibilidad. El tipo estaba allí y había visto todo... desgraciado.

A la vez que pensaba una respuesta, Callie recorrió con la mirada a la marea humana que estaba en torno a Kyle, buscando entre esas personas el rostro del informante... y al instante se resignó a que eso sería imposible; la paranoia del hombre garantizaba que no lo encontraría jamás a simple vista. En vez de continuar con esa búsqueda decididamente infructuosa, la reportera se ocupó de componer una respuesta para aquel mensaje.

"_¿Por qué no me da usted algunas respuestas en vez de hacerse el misterioso?_"

Callie oprimió la tecla de "envío" y quedó allí durante varios segundos a la espera de una respuesta... que le llegó más rápido que lo que ella creía.

"_Ya tendré algo para usted, señorita Frenkel._" rezaba con parquedad el nuevo mensaje de texto. "_Sea paciente. No responda este mensaje. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted_".

* * *

El televisor se apagó con furia aquella noche, luego de que la presentadora del noticiero de medianoche de MBS-1 relatara por enésima vez las diferencias que existían entre una Comisión Investigadora y una Corte Marcial, para beneficio de los millones de personas en el mundo que aún no lo vituperaban ni exigían su encarcelamiento.

Ya había cumplido con creces con su cuota diaria de masoquismo, y cuando el televisor hizo silencio, él sólo pudo notar la paz sepulcral que inundaba su casa... no había risas, ni charadas, ni bromas mordaces o el sonido entrecortado y ansioso del amor... sólo silencio.

Con pasos pesados e indecisos, él caminó hasta una de las ventanas que daban al frente, encontrándose con un panorama de casas cuyas luces estaban apagadas, y que hubiera sido de plena y absoluta oscuridad de no ser por el alumbrado público.

Habiendo terminado con todo lo que solía hacer antes de concluir el día, él se dirigió, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, hasta su solitario y empequeñecido dormitorio, en donde lo esperaba una cama de una plaza que se le hacía demasiado grande y vacía...

Tras apagar las luces de su dormitorio, e impulsado por una curiosidad malsana, él asomó su cabeza por la ventana de su dormitorio... que por esas cosas de la vida, daba precisamente al lado de la casa de ella en donde estaba su propio dormitorio.

Quizás él podría verla, aunque más no fuera como una silueta recortada frente a la luz del velador.

Para su alegría, que él había creído devastada por los golpes de los días recientes, él notó que la luz del dormitorio de ella estaba encendida, y él se ilusionó contra lo que dictaba la pesimista y fría razón, soñando con verla... sólo con verla...

Pero la luz se apagó en ese mismo momento, sin que él pudiera ver ninguna silueta recortándose contra ella... y en ese mismo instante, sus propias ilusiones se apagaron con ella, entregándolo de pies y manos a una noche en la que, si era afortunado, no tendría ningún sueño.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ


	19. Capítulo 13 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá viene la segunda parte del Capítulo 13... espero que la disfruten...

**Capítulo XIII: La Comisión**

**(Parte II)**

**Viernes 13 de enero de 2012**

Cuando ella lo vio por primera vez en ese día a través de las cortinas de su casa, vestido en su uniforme y caminando por la calle a las primeras horas de la mañana, quiso creer que se trataba de una mala pasada de su imaginación... una treta jugada en su contra por los deseos dolorosos que tenía de volver junto a él, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, ella decidió ignorar lo que había visto y enfocarse en terminar de ponerse lista para comenzar el día.

Sus fuerzas le fallaron exactamente diez segundos después de haber tomado la decisión, y corrió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad, esperando contra toda esperanza que él tocara el timbre como siempre lo hacía, o al menos cuando no amanecían juntos en la misma cama...

Ya debía estar cerca, ya no faltaba mucho, ya tenía que estar a la puerta, quizás dudando, quizás preguntándose qué diablos podría decirle, temiendo un rechazo... porque esas eran exactamente las mismas emociones que la asaltaban a ella...

Pasaron los segundos y nadie llamó a la puerta... no se oyó ningún sonido a excepción de los autos y vehículos que transitaban de vez en cuando por la calle...

Rindiéndose a sus deseos más delirantes, ella abrió la puerta de su casa, saliendo a la calle con la chaqueta de su uniforme a medio abrochar, y encontrándose con un vacío desolador en el frente de su residencia... un vacío que devastó sus esperanzas más locas como una ola arrasa con un castillo de arena...

No tardó en cerrar la puerta de su casa y disponerse a terminar con su uniforme; le faltaba media hora para reportarse a su turno de servicio.

Las primeras lágrimas y sollozos llegaron en cuanto ella se sentó en su cama bien tendida y vacía.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra cuadra, un joven oficial que había perdido una desesperada batalla contra sus temores y sus dudas, en un intento fútil de llamar a la puerta de la casa en donde vivía la razón de su dolor, no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas y debió detenerse faltándole doscientos metros para el acceso al teleférico, aunque más no fuera para calmarse y juntar las pocas energías que tenía... las necesitaría en el día que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Los seis integrantes de la Comisión ya estaban en sus lugares, listos y dispuestos a encarar lo que prometía ser una larga y dura ronda de interrogatorios... y luego de pasar los últimos días leyendo toda clase de reportes y testimonios audiovisuales de los incidentes, la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la Comisión estaban ansiosos de tener la oportunidad de escuchar testimonios de primera mano, de aquellos que habían tenido la fortuna -o la desgracia- de ser testigos de lo que ya era públicamente conocido como el "Incidente de Indiana".

Sentada frente al hemiciclo de sitiales, la primera persona citada a declarar aquella tarde recorría con su mirada esos seis rostros impasibles y secos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más de agonía tendrían planeado hacerle sufrir antes de acometer con sus preguntas...

Alicia Farrell era una sargento especializada en sistemas electrónicos, lo que significaba que su carrera militar pasaba más por el trabajo con sensores, máquinas, consolas e instrumental que con las sutilezas del mando y los desafíos de comandar hombres y mujeres en batalla. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que los sistemas militares funcionaran correctamente, y poder leer la información que ellos le hacían llegar, y el hecho de tener que hacerle la venia a cualquier tercer teniente recién salido de la Academia era algo que a ella le importaba muy poco.

Claro, una cosa eran los terceros tenientes, que eran poco menos que amebas en la escala jerárquica de los oficiales militares; otra muy distinta era tener que enfrentarse con un capitán o, Dios no lo quiera, un general o almirante.

Y ahora, la sargento Alicia Farrell se encontraba sentada frente a dos generales, un comodoro, un coronel, una capitana y, como si semejante colección de estrellas y barras no fuera suficiente, incluso una representante del Consejo de Gobierno... todos ellos reunidos para escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir.

Afirmar que Alicia Farrell estaba intimidada y aterrada era quedarse corto; ella tenía bien en claro que más que un testimonio, lo que ella podía estar poniendo potencialmente frente a esas seis personas era su propia carrera militar.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado Connie en esa consola y no ella...

- Comencemos entonces - anunció el general Cuevas, llamando a la Comisión a orden y clavando su mirada en la joven suboficial sentada frente a él. - Sargento Farrell, ¿qué puesto desempeñaba el día de los hechos?

- Controladora de sistemas en la Central de Operaciones de Defensa.

Asintiendo, el general Cuevas prosiguió con las preguntas:

- ¿Y su tarea específica en esa oportunidad era...?

- Mantener supervisión constante de los distintos convoyes de suministros en el sector oriental de América del Norte, asegurar las comunicaciones y reportar cualquier clase de incidentes que involucraran a dichos convoyes.

- ¿Cuántos estaba supervisando exactamente? - intervino entonces el coronel Hauser, sin levantar la mirada del bloc en el que hacía anotaciones incomprensibles.

- Si mal no recuerdo... seis envíos distintos de suministros.

El coronel frunció el ceño y se ajustó sus anteojos antes de continuar preguntando.

- ¿El único que tuvo problemas fue el despachado a Nueva Cincinnati?

- Así es, señor - confirmó Alicia, asintiendo vivamente para reforzar la respuesta.

La que prosiguió con las preguntas fue la capitana Erdogan, cuya expresión indescifrable despertó un vivo terror en lo más profundo del alma de Alicia Farrell, quien nunca como en ese momento deseó estar vagando por el desierto en lugar de respondiendo preguntas como esas.

- ¿Cómo mantiene esa supervisión sobre un convoy?

- Sistemas GPS, señora... montamos rastreadores GPS en cada uno de los vehículos que integran un convoy, sean de transporte o de escolta.

- Entiendo... - respondió la abogada, hablando entonces para confirmar una pequeña duda que le quedaba. - Puedo suponer entonces que una señal de alarma sería la pérdida de la señal GPS.

- Así es - confirmó la sargento Farrell, profundizando un detalle de aquel día del incidente. - Eso fue lo que le ocurrió al convoy 224: perdimos las señales GPS de los camiones y vehículos de escolta.

- ¿Todos al mismo tiempo? - exclamó sorprendida la consejera Gorbunova, sin que le importara que muchos de sus colegas de comisión pensaran que estaba sobreactuando. - ¿Podía estar segura de que se trataba de un ataque?

- Todos al mismo tiempo, señora - repitió Farrell sin titubear. - Y la pérdida de señal de un convoy entero es algo lo suficientemente grave como para reportarlo.

Con todas sus inquietudes satisfechas, Gorbunova se acomodó en su asiento y le permitió tomar la palabra al comodoro Pollard, que parecía bastante ansioso de intervenir en el interrogatorio.

- ¿Tomó medidas para contactar al convoy antes de informar a su supervisora?

- Por supuesto, señor - recibió Pollard como respuesta por parte de la sargento Farrell. - Intenté contactar via radio al vehículo líder de la escolta, tal como mandan los procedimientos, pero al no tener respuesta fui intentando con el resto de la escolta y luego con los camiones, primero a través de la frecuencia específica y luego en un llamado general... sin respuesta.

- Fue entonces que avisó a la teniente Porter, ¿no es así?

- Sí, señor - asintió Alicia Farrell, mirando cómo el anciano marino se iba hacia adelante, esforzándose por verla mejor mientras hacía su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Qué hizo ella?

* * *

- Fui a la consola de la sargento Farrell en cuanto recibí su llamado a ver qué le estaba pasando... parecía muy alterada y nerviosa.

Habiendo terminado la oración, la teniente Sammie Porter miró con ciertos nervios al general Carruthers, esperando no sólo que su pregunta hubiera satisfecho su inquietud, sino también que no contribuyera a ponerla a ella o a Alicia en más problemas de los que ya estaban...

Por enésima vez desde que se sentara en esa silla, Sammie tuvo que esforzarse para no hacerle caso a sus instintos y desaparecer de allí, porque si de algo estaba segura era que no iba a soportar un sólo minuto más en ese lugar tan frío y amenazador...

- ¿No le creyó al comienzo? - preguntó con cautela el Jefe del Ejército, despertando sin embargo un río de irritación en Sammie Porter.

- No tengo por costumbre dudar de mis subordinados, general - replicó con cierta dureza Sammie, suavizándose al instante; después de todo, estaba hablando con un general de la Tierra Unida, no con sus amigas y compañeras de locuras. - Sin embargo, hemos tenido demasiadas falsas alarmas como para saltar de cabeza a cualquier situación sin antes descartar todas las otras posibilidades.

- Entiendo - murmuró Carruthers sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sammie. - ¿Qué hizo allí?

- Le pregunté qué estaba pasando, me cercioré de que hubiera seguido todos los procedimientos correspondientes en una situación como aquella y le indiqué que se mantuviera atenta...

- Fue entonces que recibieron la señal automática del convoy... - intervino entonces el coronel Hauser de manera un tanto brusca.

- Sí, coronel - contestó Sammie. - Recibimos la palabra clave "Sparrow" en ese instante, y no tuvimos más dudas de que se trataba de un ataque.

- ¿Era posible falsear un mensaje "Sparrow"? - preguntó la consejera Gorbunova, sin importarle que Hauser tal vez quisiera hacer más preguntas, pero si el coronel de la Fuerza Aérea se sintió molesto u ofendido, su sentido de la disciplina militar lo contuvo de hacer algo tonto.

Sammie tardó en responder, y poco le faltó para llevarse la manga del uniforme a la frente y secarse las gotas de sudor... Gorbunova la había puesto en un severo aprieto con su pregunta, dado que no había forma de responderla sin revelar información clasificada, y como si hubiera estado buscando ayuda inconscientemente, Sammie se encontró mirando al general Cuevas, que le sonrió de modo paternal y tranquilizador.

- Adelante, teniente... dígaselo - la autorizó el general, permitiéndole a Sammie olvidar por un segundo las normas que regían el secreto militar.

- Es algo imposible, consejera - respondió decidida Sammie, una vez que se quitó los miedos y resquemores que sentía al revelar esa información. - El sistema de señales de emergencia opera según protocolos distintos de los de la red táctica normal... para falsear un mensaje, se requerirían no sólo sistemas de comunicación configurados para intervenir en el sistema de señales de emergencia, sino también el conocimiento de las claves vigentes.

- ¿Cambian rutinariamente esas claves?

- Cada semana, consejera - contestó la teniente Porter, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "semana". - Y la clave vigente en el día del incidente apenas llevaba un día.

Todos los integrantes de la Comisión hicieron silencio mientras descartaban para sus adentros una hipótesis que, si bien ellos sabían inverosímil, no dejaba de preocuparlos: si hay una institución en el Universo que no jode con la seguridad de las comunicaciones, esas son las fuerzas militares... y ni siquiera lo descabellado de una hipótesis podía hacerles olvidar la posibilidad de una ruptura en la seguridad.

- Comprendo, teniente Porter - respiró aliviada la consejera Gorbunova, que sin ser militar se había contagiado del alivio de sus colegas de comisión. - Entonces, lo que usted me está diciendo es que en cuanto recibieron la señal, no sólo no les quedaron más dudas sobre la posibilidad de una falsa alarma... sino de que era una transmisión genuina.

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Qué procedimiento siguió después, teniente? - preguntó el comodoro Pollard, tomando entonces la palabra y las riendas del interrogatorio.

- Informar de la situación a la oficial jefe de guardia en ese momento y solicitar instrucciones.

- La comandante Hayes, ¿no? - quiso confirmar el anciano comodoro.

- Sí, comodoro.

Pero cuando Pollard se dio por satisfecho y Sammie creyó que su ordalía había terminado sin tener que lamentar muchas pérdidas o sufrimiento, notó con horror que Svetlana Gorbunova tomaba una vez más el micrófono, clavando sus fríos ojos azules en ella como preludio a una nueva pregunta:

- ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

- Como la profesional que es, consejera - contestó un tanto molesta Sammie; de alguna forma, la noticia de que Gorbunova tuvo buena parte de culpa en poner de malas a Lisa Hayes había llegado a los oídos de Sammie, y en su diccionario eso no se traducía como motivo para ser simpática hacia ella. - Declaró el estado de alerta de inmediato, contactó al almirante Gloval y recibió órdenes de despachar a la patrulla más cercana al lugar de los hechos.

Sonriendo con satisfacción inexplicable, Gorbunova se alistó para su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Esa patrulla era la del comandante Hunter?

* * *

- Era la nuestra, o al menos esa era la información que recibíamos desde la Central de Operaciones.

Desde el primer momento que había puesto pie en la sala de sesiones de la Comisión, el segundo teniente Takeshi Koizumi había jurado que sus respuestas serían lo más concretas y escuetas posibles, ya que no estaba interesado en revelarle excesiva información a esas seis personas, sin importarles lo encumbrado de sus rangos y puestos militares.

Él y sus camaradas habían cumplido con su deber, y John Hollis había muerto en cumplimiento del deber; lo único que lo mantenía allí testificando era su sentido del deber militar... y nada más.

Sin notar la furia que el joven oficial sentía hacia ellos, los integrantes de la Comisión continuaron con sus preguntas, cediéndole la palabra entonces al coronel Hauser, que no perdía oportunidad de preguntar sobre las minucias técnicas menos pensadas, llegando incluso a poner en aprietos a Koizumi mientras se mataba buscando datos precisos con qué responder.

- ¿Tenía idea de algún otro vuelo de patrullaje que se hallara por ahí, teniente Koizumi?

- Sabíamos que había una patrulla del Escuadrón de Combate Aéreo 144 de la Fuerza Aérea en las cercanías de Nueva Buffalo, señor... eso era lo más cercano a excepción nuestra.

- ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo de patrullaje?

- Tres horas, coronel - contestó Koizumi; ese era un dato que jamás se le iría... a tal punto era inolvidable lo que los pilotos llamaban "la locura de las tres horas". - Tres horas de una patrulla de seis... habíamos despegado de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross a las 1300 horas, cumpliendo con nuestro itinerario normal de patrullaje.

- ¿Habían tenido que atender alguna otra emergencia antes de ser enviados al lugar de los hechos, teniente?

- No, señor - negó con la cabeza Koizumi, sin agregar que hubiera preferido no tener que atender ninguna emergencia en general. - Fue un vuelo tranquilo y sin incidentes... hasta ese momento.

Fue entonces Gorbunova la que tomó la posta del interrogatorio, decidida a lanzarse sobre el teniente Koizumi con su característica franqueza, rayana incluso en la falta de sutileza y cortesía.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que forma parte del Escuadrón Skull, teniente Koizumi?

- Siete meses, señora... desde que fui transferido del Escuadrón Katana, estacionado en la Base Aeroespacial Hokkaido.

- Y sería seguro decir que este no era su primer vuelo de patrullaje...

- Ni el segundo, consejera - replicó Koizumi, sin importarle que estuviera bordeando la falta de respeto hacia una alta funcionaria del Gobierno. - La actividad principal del Skull, fuera del entrenamiento y capacitación de sus pilotos, es el cumplimiento de tareas de patrullaje en el desierto, y de reacción ante cualquier clase de emergencia o situación crítica.

- ¿Pueden operar por su propia cuenta?

- No la entiendo, señora...

- Lo que quiero decir, teniente Koizumi, es si ustedes pueden decidir actuar por su cuenta en caso de hallarse frente a una situación crítica - contestó un tanto hastiada Gorbunova, dándole algo de tiempo al joven teniente para que pusiera en orden su cabeza.

Luego de un breve silencio, Koizumi mandó al diablo su decisión de ser escueto y prefirió dejar las cosas bien en claro, no sólo en su beneficio, sino también en el de los otros pilotos que serían llamados a declarar ante la Comisión.

- Naturalmente estamos autorizados a disparar en defensa propia, consejera, pero eso sólo si estamos directamente bajo ataque... en la mayoría de las circunstancias, es necesario que se nos informe desde la Central o cualquier puesto de comando sobre el desarrollo de una situación crítica que requiera nuestra participación, y eso implica recibir instrucciones sobre la forma de proceder.

- ¿Eso significa que a ustedes les dicen qué está pasando, les dan órdenes de ir hacia allá y también sobre cómo reaccionar? - preguntó con toda la intención de concluir la consejera Gorbunova.

- Así es - asintió el piloto de combate, mientras la consejera cedía el uso de la palabra al general Carruthers.

- ¿Cuál es el armamento estándar que emplean en los vuelos de patrullaje, teniente?

- Un pod de cañones de 55 milímetros en la línea central, cuatro misiles aire-aire de corto alcance, dos misiles aire-aire de largo alcance y otros cuatro misiles aire-superficie para ataque táctico y apoyo de fuego... lo llamamos "configuración D", señor.

- ¿Llevaban ese armamento el día de los incidentes?

- Sí, señor.

El Jefe del Ejército se dio el gusto de esbozar una sonrisa que poco hizo por hacer sentir más cómodo a Koizumi.

- Parece demasiado poder de fuego para una simple patrulla.

- Hace su trabajo - se limitó a responder el piloto, encogiéndose de hombros de manera muy poco militar.

- ¿Tenían alguna idea sobre la magnitud y disposición de las tropas enemigas? - volvió a preguntar el general Carruthers, esta vez en un tono más serio y marcial.

- No, general - negó Koizumi. - No había ningún vuelo de reconocimiento disponible para sobrevolar el área, y nuestras órdenes incluían el determinar el tamaño de una eventual fuerza atacante contra el convoy 224.

La capitana Erdogan tomó la palabra en ese momento; sus conocimientos operativos eran muy limitados, y con eso en mente, ella no perdía la oportunidad de hacer todas las preguntas técnicas que pudiera, aún a sabiendas de que hombres como Hauser o Carruthers podrían explicarle mejor sin sufrir lo que sufría un testigo llamado a declarar.

- De modo que la patrulla se dirigió sin saber qué los estaba esperando.

- Es correcto, capitana - confirmó el piloto del Skull. - Tal es la naturaleza de un vuelo de reconocimiento.

- ¿Cuál fue el primer indicio que tuvieron de la situación?

- Unas columnas de humo elevándose desde donde se hallaba el convoy, si mal no recuerdo... - contestó Koizumi, a quien de pronto se le oscureció el semblante. - El teniente Hollis fue el primero en avistarlas, señora... y unos minutos después pude captar el convoy con el radar de mi caza.

Por prudencia, la capitana Sameera Erdogan guardó un segundo de silencio ante la mención del teniente Hollis... abogada o no, ella portaba el uniforme, y lo menos que podía hacer era ser discreta en un momento como ese.

- ¿Cuál fue la reacción del comandante Hunter ante esa situación?

- Nos ordenó aproximarnos hacia el lugar, y cambiar a modalidad Battloid en cuanto llegáramos a la posición del convoy; la idea del comandante Hunter era cerrar cualquier ruta de escape para los salteadores de caminos con nuestros Battloids - rememoró Koizumi mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Todos los Veritech menos el del teniente Hollis - completó la abogada, para sorpresa del teniente Koizumi. - ¿Qué papel cumplía el teniente Hollis en ese dispositivo, teniente?

* * *

- Estaba de "buitre", señora.

- ¿"Buitre"? - repitió la consejera Gorbunova, mientras trataba de comprender por qué diablos le darían ese nombre tan extraño a aquella parte de la maniobra.

- Sí, señora - confirmó la tercera teniente Karin Birkeland, satisfecha de haber dejado a la consejera con un ligero desconcierto antes de pasar a la parte técnica de la explicación. - Permanecía con su caza en modalidad Guardian sobrevolando el área a baja velocidad, permitiéndole así a la patrulla contar con la capacidad de reaccionar rápidamente a cualquier maniobra abrupta del rival.

- Lanzándose desde el aire... entiendo la analogía - murmuró Gorbunova, pensando en qué podía decir para no perder terreno. - ¿Por qué no la llaman "águila" o algo más digno que "buitre"?

La respuesta de la teniente Birkeland no tuvo nada de diplomática o de políticamente correcta, y algunos incluso pudieron detectar en la aflautada voz de la piloto de combate un cierto toque de cruel satisfacción mientras clarificaba la razón del denominativo de "buitre".

- Porque nuestro trabajo es cazar basuras, consejera.

- Ah... - contestó la consejera civil, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que las entrañas se le estremecían ante la determinación que veía en la joven piloto. - ¿Esas son palabras suyas o del comandante Hunter, teniente Birkeland?

- Son palabras de cualquier piloto de combate que haya visto de cerca lo que hacen saqueadores y salteadores, consejera... y si usted lo viera de cerca, pensaría lo mismo que nosotros - contestó Birkeland sin ceder ni un centímetro en su posición.

Gorbunova tardó bastante en proseguir, ya que había algo en la piloto que le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que ella entró en la sala de sesiones, algo inexplicable, una cierta sensación de conocerla de alguna parte... una sensación que se reveló en todo su horror cuando Gorbunova comprobó el parecido que Karin Birkeland tenía con su hija Tatiana.

O al menos, el parecido que tendría, si tan sólo a Tatiana le hubiera estado permitido llegar a la edad de Birkeland en lugar de desaparecer en un haz de muerte caído del cielo...

- Y entonces, el teniente Hollis estaba de "buitre", como le dice usted, sobrevolando el área... - prosiguió Gorbunova, repuesta ya de su espantoso "déja vu". - ¿Cuál era la magnitud de las fuerzas adversarias?

- Treinta o treinta y cinco milicianos y siete vehículos de combate a ruedas... principalmente Humvees y Strykers con cañones de 20 milímetros y algunos lanzacohetes.

- ¿Y los misiles? - intervino súbitamente el coronel Hauser, descalabrando simultáneamente a Gorbunova y Birkeland.

- ¿Perdón?

- Los misiles... - repitió el coronel, un tanto molesto por haberse visto obligado a hacerlo. - Como el Stinger que derribó al teniente Hollis... ¿en donde estaban?

- Los estaba empleando el grupo que los salteadores tenían oculto en la orilla del cráter sur, señor.

- El grupo que ni el teniente Hollis desde su puesto de buitre fue capaz de ver - acotó de manera ligeramente chocante la consejera Gorbunova.

Tras un instante de terrible tensión que inundó la sala, la teniente Birkeland fusiló con la mirada a la consejera civil, respondiendo una única palabra que no por ser verdadera dejaba de ser más dolorosa...

- Exactamente.

Para bajar la tensión (algo que se veía obligado a hacer con demasiada frecuencia en las sesiones de la Comisión), el comodoro Pollard solicitó permiso para hablar, haciéndolo con el tono de abuelo que lo caracterizaba... y que en muchas oportunidades, era tan efectivo para obtener respuestas como lo era el enfoque descarnado de Svetlana Gorbunova.

- ¿Funcionó la maniobra que tenía pensada el comandante Hunter, teniente?

- Sí, comodoro... sorprendimos a los salteadores y les cortamos cualquier posibilidad de escapar - contestó no sin orgullo la joven teniente.

- ¿Los tenían rodeados?

- Por así decirlo, señor - trató de explicarse Birkeland, devanándose la cabeza para encontrar la forma más comprensible de hacerse entender por esos oficiales, y recurriendo finalmente a algo que era una verdad de la que ella no dudaba. - No existen muchas posibilidades de evadir a cuatro Battloids con vehículos de tierra, señor.

Curiosamente, Pollard asintió con una sonrisa, como si elogiara la franqueza descarnada de Karin Birkeland... pero ese instante duró bien poco, ya que el veterano marino no tardó en volver a su rol de interrogador.

- ¿Cómo procedió entonces el comandante Hunter?

- Intimó a los salteadores a entregar las armas y dejar libres a los integrantes del convoy.

- No lo hicieron...

- En ningún momento, señor - negó Birkeland, recordando con furia e indignación las bravuconadas de aquellos salteadores de caminos a quienes ahora se trataba de hacer pasar por pobres y sufridas víctimas. - Sus actitudes fueron de permanente y abierto desafío.

- ¿Eso es raro? - preguntó un tanto confundido Pollard, acomodándose en la silla para beneficio de su cansada espalda.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A que alguien desafíe a una patrulla de combate... ¿pudo haber influido en el ánimo de todos ustedes el que los renegados no se rindieran a la primera señal?

- Normalmente enfrentar a un robot de más de diez metros de altura es una experiencia terrorífica... imagine lo que sería plantarse frente a cuatro de ellos - explicó Birkeland, logrando despertarle escalofríos a los miembros de la Comisión mientras se imaginaban en aquella situación tan complicada. - El valor intimidante del Battloid es de gran ayuda en situaciones como esta.

- Sólo que no en esta situación.

- Por desgracia, no - se limitó a contestar con infinita tristeza la teniente Birkeland, tras lo cual Pollard se llamó a silencio.

- En un momento, el líder miliciano pareció estar abierto a un diálogo... - comenzó a hablar el general Cuevas, por más que la sola idea le provocara arcadas. - ¿Por qué lo rechazó el comandante Hunter?

- Porque no era un diálogo sincero.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porque mientras hacía su oferta, el resto de los milicianos apuntaba contra los rehenes y lanzaba tiros al aire, señor - rememoró con asco la teniente, frunciendo el ceño como si aún los tuviera frente a ella. - Fue un intento de chantaje.

Si bien Alejandro Cuevas no podía sino coincidir con la afirmación de la teniente, su deber era explorar todas las posibilidades que se presentaran... incluso aquellas que él descartaría de plano como irracionales sin darle mucha consideración.

Afortunadamente para él, fue la consejera Gorbunova, habituada a hacer las preguntas desagradables, quien se puso sobre los hombros la tarea de formular las inquietudes más duras que nadie quería tener que decir.

- ¿Usted estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del comandante Hunter de lanzar un ultimátum contra los milicianos?

- Sí, señora, la consideré una decisión adecuada.

- ¿No intentó objetarla? - quiso saber la representante política, recibiendo como primera respuesta una expresión de pocos amigos de parte de la piloto del Skull.

- No encontraba nada qué objetarle.

Tras hacer gestos de acomodar sus papeles y apoyarse mejor en la silla, la consejera enfocó toda su atención en la teniente Birkeland, decidiéndose a acometer una nueva línea de preguntas que estaba segura que no serían del agrado ni de Birkeland ni de los otros miembros de la comisión... ni de ella misma.

- Volvamos al teniente Hollis... ¿cómo lo calificaría?

Para impresión de todos los presentes, la reacción de Karin Birkeland fue de completo y absoluto dolor e incredulidad... sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes, revelando atisbos de tristeza inconmensurable mientras permanecía congelada, a la espera de que alguien le confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar... que justo a ella le estaban haciendo preguntas sobre John Hollis.

Seis pares de ojos se clavaron sobre una joven piloto que no deseaba tener que ser parte de eso... que sólo deseaba un poco de paz para llorar a un amigo a quien quería mucho más que lo que cualquiera imaginaba...

- Responda la pregunta, teniente Birkeland - ordenó sin misericordia el general Cuevas.

Birkeland tardó en responder... y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras salieron en un tono neutro a fuerza de contenerse.

- Joven, dedicado, ansioso de aprender... un poco tímido e introvertido, pero de gran potencial... - reconoció la joven oficial, apelando entonces a los lemas militares que nunca fallaban en ocultar su dolor. - Un muy buen amigo... pero sobre todas las cosas, un miembro a carta cabal del Escuadrón Skull, consejera.

- Parece haber sido alguien del agrado de todo el Escuadrón - dijo Gorbunova con algo parecido a la compasión en sus palabras.

- Lo era, señora.

Tras sonreírle, y pedirle silenciosamente disculpas por ponerla en ese trance, la consejera prosiguió con el interrogatorio... pensando al mismo tiempo en lo que hubiera sido que Tatiana llegara a una edad en la que pensara en enamorarse...

- Al margen de todo eso que nos ha comentado sobre el teniente Hollis... - preguntó la consejera Gorbunova, ajustándose los anteojos. - ¿Pudo haber hecho algo que los saqueadores consideraran provocativo?

- En lo más mínimo... John-- el teniente Hollis... - tartamudeó Birkeland en su intento de descartar de plano la posibilidad. - El teniente Hollis era un profesional, señora... sus órdenes eran sobrevolar el lugar y a eso se limitó. Jamás contravino las instrucciones o se dedicó a hacer juegos peligrosos en medio de una situación como esa...

Por más que no quisiera seguir, Svetlana Gorbunova estaba obligada a continuar preguntando, y mientras procuraba no sentir la hiel en su boca, se decidió a lanzar una pregunta más a la atribulada piloto de combate.

- ¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando derribaron al caza del teniente Hollis, teniente Birkeland?

* * *

- Consternación, desde luego - contestó como si nada Kim, aunque en su mirada se notaba que no se sentía muy contenta de tener que estar hablando de lo ocurrido.

Tras mirar con sorpresa a algunos de sus colegas de comisión, el general Carruthers quiso asegurarse de que Kim Young no hubiera exagerado, y apeló a toda su sangre fría para la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Tan grave calificaría la reacción?

- Por supuesto - respondió Kim, sorprendida de que a alguien no le pudiera parecer grave lo que le pasó al teniente Hollis, tanto por la muerte en sí como por lo que representaba aquel ataque. - No sucede muy a menudo que un grupo de revoltosos tenga las agallas para dispararle a un caza Veritech... y es muchísimo más raro que consiga derribar a uno.

Hubo expresiones de coincidencia con el comentario de Kim, y para muchos de los miembros de la Comisión, la escena de incertidumbre que vivió la Central de Operaciones cobraba ahora un nuevo significado... y ya nadie miraba a la segunda teniente Kimberly Young con recelo o desconfianza cuando la consejera Gorbunova procedió con sus preguntas.

- ¿Cómo describiría la reacción de la comandante Hayes a las noticias del ataque?

Puesta ante semejante pregunta, y recordando la expresión de puro terror que portaba Lisa en esos segundos atroces en los que no se sabía quién había sido el piloto derribado por los revoltosos, Kim resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer era proteger lo más posible a su oficial superior y amiga...

- Estaba... preocupada.

- ¿Solamente preocupada? - insistió Gorbunova, mirando a Kim como si pudiera oler su temor.

- Estaba muy preocupada, al igual que todos los que estábamos presentes en la Central en ese momento.

- ¿Qué tan preocupada?

Debajo de su mesa, donde no podían ser vistos, los puños de Kim se cerraron en un gesto de ira, y antes de contestar, se obligó a respirar con fuerza y recordar que una explosión no iba a beneficiar a nadie...

- Tan preocupada como puede estar una persona sabiendo que su ser amado está en el lugar del tiroteo - replicó la teniente Young con una dureza rayana en la furia, antes de pasar al contraataque. - ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si le ocurriera algo así, consejera Gorbunova?

Se hizo el silencio más glacial en la sala de sesiones, mientras todos los presentes trataban de asimilar el hecho de que por primera vez desde que la Comisión se reunía, alguien no sólo se plantaba frente a Svetlana Gorbunova sino que incluso le respondía el golpe...

La mirada de la consejera se tornó devastadora, destilando una furia helada que no preanunciaba nada bueno, a la vez que su expresión se volvía a cada segundo más dura, feroz... y dolida.

- Mi esposo y mi hija murieron en Volgograd durante el bombardeo Zentraedi, teniente Young - le espetó Gorbunova a Kim, logrando con esas palabras estremecer ligeramente a la joven teniente antes de descerrajarle la advertencia que sólo le daba por razones de cortesía y decencia. - Por su bien, le recomendaría guardarse su sarcasmo en un lugar donde no le pueda hacer daño...

Cuando el feroz intercambio terminó, nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio por espacio de unos segundos, temerosos de provocar con eso que las dos mujeres saltaran al cuello de la otra, hasta que cumpliendo con sus deberes de presidente de la comisión, el general Cuevas tomó el micrófono y decidió proseguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Teniente Young... - comenzó el general - me interesaría tener una idea más clara del ambiente que se vivía en la Central de Operaciones en ese momento. Según lo que dijo hace unos minutos, el que se registrara un ataque de renegados a un caza Veritech es un hecho poco habitual, ¿cierto?

- "Poco habitual" es una forma generosa de decirlo, general.

- ¿Sería descabellado referirse al estado de ánimo en la Central como "caótico"? - insistió Cuevas, sorprendiéndose con la expresión de indignación que recibía de parte de Kim.

- Sí, general - lo contradijo explícitamente la joven teniente, a quien bien poco le importaban las tres estrellas doradas que Cuevas ostentaba en el cuello de su uniforme. - No voy a negar que la sorpresa nos golpeó, y que la pérdida de comunicaciones con la patrulla generó demasiada inquietud entre el personal, pero en ningún momento perdimos el control de nuestras emociones o nos dejamos caer en el caos...

- Comprendo - asintió el teniente general, pasando entonces a otro tema que lo había dejado extremadamente preocupado. - ¿Pudo mantenerse la disciplina militar mientras duró la ah... pérdida de comunicaciones?

- En todo momento.

- ¿Se dieron órdenes sin que se supiera el estado de la patrulla?

- Sólo instrucciones expresas de restablecer las comunicaciones a la brevedad posible - contestó Kim, pasando luego a clarificarse al ver algunas miradas de incomprensión entre los integrantes de la Comisión. - De nada servía dar órdenes a la patrulla sin saber qué estaba pasando allí.

Como respuesta, Kim recibió algunas sonrisas condescendientes de parte del general Carruthers y el comodoro Pollard, que no le gustaron en lo más mínimo.

- Por supuesto - remató el Jefe de Operaciones, haciendo luego silencio para que quien así lo quisiera pudiera hacer sus preguntas.

Una vez más, los que no estaban convencidos pudieron comprobar la fuerza del deseo de revancha, ya que aprovechando la oportunidad presentada, la consejera Gorbunova se lanzó sobre Kim, dispuesta a hacerle pagar por aquella agresión de hacía apenas unos pocos minutos...

En cuanto a Kim... ella estaba lista para lo que viniera, y no temió sostenerle la mirada a la avasallante consejera civil, prácticamente invitándola a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pues la encontraría preparada para ella.

- ¿Se tardó mucho en restablecer contacto con la patrulla, teniente Young? - disparó Gorbunova al segundo de tomar el micrófono.

- No, sólo un par de minutos...

La consejera continuó preguntando, sin bajar ni la velocidad de sus palabras ni el tono de sus preguntas.

- ¿Diría usted que la comandante Hayes se mantuvo a la altura de las circunstancias?

- Al igual que todos nosotros, consejera.

- ¿No perdió el control de sus emociones? - prosiguió sin detenerse la consejera, dispuesta a arrasar con aquella teniente arrogante que había hecho de ese interrogatorio una cuestión personal. - ¿No perdió la objetividad o la compostura ante la incertidumbre de no saber si el caza atacado fue el del comand--?

- Consejera Gorbunova, conozco a la comandante Hayes desde hace seis años, desde que yo era una cabo recién graduada del curso técnico y desde que ella era una segunda teniente, y si hay una cosa que ella jamás ha perdido en el tiempo que la conozco, es la compostura - contraatacó Kim, interrumpiendo bruscamente a Gorbunova en medio de su andanada de preguntas y dejándola sin habla con la fuerza y energía de sus propias palabras. - Ya le he respondido anteriormente que ella quedó inquieta y atemorizada ante la posibilidad de que el caza del comandante Hunter hubiera sido alcanzada, y si a eso usted lo llama "falta de objetividad", yo lo llamo "naturaleza humana".

No importaban sus rangos, no importaban sus cargos... todo lo que importaba era que dos generales, un comodoro, un coronel, una capitana y una consejera civil habían quedado estupefactos y sin habla ante las palabras de una simple segunda teniente.

Mientras tanto, dicha teniente no se contentó con lo logrado, sino que presionó con más fuerza con el fin de arrasar por completo con aquellos insufribles integrantes de la Comisión.

- ¿Se inquietó o se asustó? Sí, absolutamente - prosiguió Kim, recurriendo al uso de preguntas retóricas a las que ella misma daba respuesta de manera tan categórica que nadie hubiera osado dudar de ellas. - ¿Impidió eso que ella continuara con su deber? De ninguna manera.

Para evitar que la situación se saliera de madre, la capitana Erdogan decidió intervenir y tomar las riendas del interrogatorio, cosa que no le costó mucho dado el estado de consternación en el que había caído Svetlana Gorbunova.

- Hablemos sobre las órdenes que dio la comandante Hayes posteriormente - preguntó la abogada militar. - ¿Estuvieron de acuerdo con los protocolos vigentes y las reglas de empeñamiento?

- Por completo, capitana - confirmó Kim. - Las decisiones que la comandante Hayes tomó en ese momento fueron prácticamente calcadas de los procedimientos vigentes.

- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando pudo recuperarse la comunicación con la patrulla?

* * *

- Esperamos a recibir órdenes de la Central de Operaciones, las que nos serían comunicadas a los cazas de la patrulla por el comandante Hunter.

A pesar de su tradicional sangre fría, la parquedad del piloto de combate no dejaba de causarle irritación al coronel Werner Hauser, quien debió esforzarse para no quedar en evidencia ante sus colegas de la Comisión, por lo que su única reacción fue toser ligeramente y formular otra pregunta con el fin de arrancar más información del interrogado.

- ¿Y eso fue lo que ocurrió?

- Así es - respondió el primer teniente Spiros Starakis. - El comandante Hunter se puso en contacto con la comandante Hayes en el SDF-1, comunicándole de la destrucción del caza del teniente Hollis, y solicitando instrucciones.

- Las transcripciones de comunicaciones sugieren otra cosa, teniente Starakis - replicó Hauser, blandiendo una hoja con las susodichas transcripciones de la red táctica. - Por lo que leo aquí, el comandante Hunter simplemente informó del deceso del teniente Hollis, y la comandante Hayes sólo respondió "Entiendo".

Cuando lo único que recibió de parte de Starakis fue una expresión de absoluta indiferencia, el coronel Hauser presionó un poco más... a fin de cuentas, no era mala idea copiar técnicas del manual de Gorbunova para interrogatorios.

- No hubo instrucciones ni órdenes que los autorizaran a abrir fuego.

- Señor, con todo respeto - gruñó de modo bastante irrespetuoso el teniente Starakis. - Nuestras órdenes estaban implícitas: abrir fuego si éramos atacados. Está en las reglas de empeñamiento, está en los procedimientos...

- ¿Sin confirmación desde el SDF-1? - insistió el coronel, igualando en dureza al joven teniente.

- No era necesaria.

Dándose por satisfecho, el coronel Hauser desistió de continuar haciendo preguntas y le dejó el campo libre a quien quisiera seguir interrogando al teniente Starakis... pero comprensiblemente tras una tarde entera de interrogatorios, nadie parecía estar interesado en hacerle preguntas al oficial que había sido el segundo al mando de Rick Hunter en aquella patrulla.

Ni siquiera la consejera Gorbunova, que normalmente no necesitaba invitación para tomar la palabra, daba la menor señal de lanzarse sobre Starakis; desde que finalizó el interrogatorio de Kim Young, la delegada civil del Gobierno había quedado extrañamente calma y mesurada, limitándose a hacer preguntas técnicas que no se prestaban fácilmente a cuestionamientos brutales contra los interrogados.

Por fin, y continuando con cierta tendencia observada durante los interrogatorios que la identificaba como la más dura luego de Gorbunova, la capitana Erdogan solicitó permiso para dirigirse al interrogado, lanzándole la primera pregunta ni bien el general Cuevas le concedió el permiso.

- ¿Qué táctica siguió el comandante Hunter para calmar la situación?

- Dar a los milicianos tiempo y oportunidad de entregar sus armas y liberar al convoy, o de no ser posible una salida pacífica, responder a cualquier agresión en nuestra contra mediante el uso de la fuerza, con el fin de neutralizar a los agresores.

- ¿"Neutralizar" implica matar, teniente Starakis?

El joven teniente calló, inseguro sobre cómo responder a lo que daba todas las señales de ser una pregunta tramposa, hasta que forzado por la incomodidad, se vio obligado a decir algo que sonara lo más sincero posible...

- En circunstancias como éstas, sí...

Con cara de extraña satisfacción, la capitana Erdogan prosiguió con sus preguntas, inconscientemente recurriendo al mismo tono que empleaba durante las cortes marciales para los interrogatorios a testigos.

- ¿Dispararon directamente contra las personas?

- Sólo contra aquellas que disparaban en nuestra contra - clarificó Starakis, aún sin ganas de clarificar nada. - Eso incluía poner fuera de combate a los vehículos artillados del enemigo.

- ¿Alguno de los oficiales utilizó fuerza excesiva en el cumplimiento de la tarea?

Lo que la capitana Erdogan no esperaba era que el teniente sentado en el banquillo de los interrogados no respondiera a su pregunta, sino que se lanzara a hacerle una contrapregunta que la dejó, cuanto menos, descolocada y confundida.

Hacerle eso a una abogada militar con quince años de experiencia no era una tarea fácil.

- Defina "fuerza excesiva", por favor, capitana...

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos (los instintos judiciales pesaban mucho para Erdogan, en particular a la hora de responder preguntas), la abogada militar respondió con una definición que parecía extraída de los manuales de procedimiento... y frente a la que más de uno de los oficiales presentes reaccionó con una mueca de incredulidad.

- Un poder de fuego desmesurado en comparación con las capacidades del adversario.

- Con todo respeto, capitana, eso es un criterio más apto para las operaciones policiales que para el uso del poder militar - replicó Starakis como si él fuera el interrogador y Erdogan la testigo.

Por supuesto, verse con los roles cambiados no era algo del agrado de Sameera Erdogan, y no tardó en devolverle al joven teniente un comentario diseñado para ponerlo de regreso en su lugar.

- No cuando ustedes cumplen operaciones de apoyo a la seguridad, como por ejemplo, garantizar que un convoy de suministros llegue a destino.

El piloto del Skull no parecía dispuesto a rendirse... tras días de estar mascullando bronca y escuchando acusaciones brutales en su contra, lo que Spiros Starakis más deseaba en el mundo era la oportunidad de exponer lo que para él era claro e indiscutible, y si tenía que hacerlo frente a una abogada, a una consejera del Gobierno y a una constelación de altos mandos, pues eso tendría sólo un mejor sabor...

- Señora, nos estaban disparando con cañones y misiles... y un caza Veritech no es precisamente invulnerable al fuego enemigo. Utilizamos la fuerza a nuestra disposición para acabar con elementos hostiles que nos habían atacado... y que habían matado a uno de los nuestros, al igual que lo hicieron con otros veinte soldados del Ejército.

Starakis apenas se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento, y una vez que lo hizo, lanzó el remate de su argumento.

- Hicimos lo que se nos ordenó: investigar la situación, determinar la presencia de una amenaza y actuar en consecuencia.

Los integrantes de la Comisión estaban en silencio... y en un rapto de conciencia, el teniente Starakis pensó que terminaría destituido por haber faltado el respeto a todos aquellos oficiales, lo que resultó en hacer aún más terrible la espera de la reacción de esos hombres.

- Teniente Starakis, ¿podría responder a la pregunta inicial de la capitana Erdogan? - ordenó el general Cuevas, comportándose como si las palabras de Starakis hubieran sido ruido de fondo. - ¿Alguno de los oficiales usó fuerza excesiva en el cumplimiento de la tarea?

- No, señor.

- ¿Alguno de los oficiales demostró un estado emocional inconveniente?

Para responder a esa pregunta, al teniente Starakis sólo le hizo falta recordar el estado depresivo en el que encontró a Karin Birkeland cuando su propio interrogatorio terminó... un estado en el que la había visto caer desde el día mismo del incidente; más precisamente, desde el momento en que el caza de John Hollis se estrelló contra el suelo duro e impiadoso del desierto.

- La teniente Birkeland estaba un poco nerviosa, por razones comprensibles, sin embargo, fue la que menos unidades enemigas destruyó durante el enfrentamiento.

- ¿No hubo en ningún momento intención de destruir a los vehículos enemigos que huían del enfrentamiento?

- Si la hubo, señor, el comandante Hunter se ocupó de evitar que se convirtiera en un hecho.

Tras escuchar la última respuesta, el general Cuevas miró uno a uno a los integrantes de la Comisión para medir sus reacciones, antes de formular una pregunta final dirigida a ellos.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta más por hacer?

Nadie respondió.

- En ese caso... - concluyó el general, cerrando ceremoniosamente su cuaderno de notas y dirigiéndose al teniente Starakis. - Primer teniente Spiros Starakis, esta Comisión agradece su testimonio. Puede retirarse.

De inmediato, el piloto de combate se levantó de su asiento para cuadrarse, hacer la venia y despedirse de la Comisión, dejando la sala de sesiones a un paso que mostraba que estaba más que ansioso por desaparecer de la vista de aquellos altos oficiales.

- Ese fue el último, señores... - anunció Cuevas mientras se arrellanaba en su sillón, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamó a su lado el general Carruthers, que parecía ser el más agotado de todos los oficiales de la Comisión.

- Concuerdo con usted, general Carruthers... - intervino el coronel Hauser - tantos interrogatorios en un sólo día son demasiados...

La capitana Erdogan, que había terminado de guardar sus cosas en el maletín de negocios que traía a todas las sesiones, no pudo resistir el impulso de acabar con el alivio colectivo, lanzando para ello un duro recordatorio de que las tareas de la Comisión Extraordinaria no se limitaban solamente a interrogar testigos.

- Si les sirve de consuelo, vamos a tener una larga noche analizando todas estas declaraciones.

- ¿Incluso las manifiestamente hostiles a la Comisión? - disparó el anciano comodoro Pollard, mirando a la consejera Gorbunova con cara de pocos amigos.

Por su parte la consejera Gorbunova, que tenía bien en claro que si había hostilidad hacia la comisión (no sólo entre los testigos, sino también entre sus integrantes) era a causa suya, no dio señales de considerar las palabras de Pollard como un agravio, sino como una distinción, cosa que irritó aún más al anciano oficial naval, que ya estaba harto de tener que saltar cada cinco minutos para evitar que las sesiones degeneraran en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo entre Svetlana Gorbunova y el testigo de turno.

Los otros oficiales, si bien no tenían ánimos de pelear, no hicieron nada por calmar las cosas, a excepción del propio Presidente de la Comisión, que no tardó en intervenir en esta última crisis... una crisis que esta vez era interna.

- Tenemos una gran responsabilidad, damas y caballeros, así que les sugiero que la encaren con seriedad y compromiso - advirtió Cuevas a todos los miembros, poniendo en ello su mejor actitud de general iracundo. - Tómense dos horas de descanso... los veré aquí a las 2000 horas para analizar los testimonios y contrastarlos con la evidencia documental.

Al instante, todos los oficiales se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a abandonar la sala, siendo Cuevas el último en hacerlo... y cuando se aseguró de que todos hubieran dejado la sala de sesiones, apagó la luz antes de irse él mismo.

* * *

Las noticias de la pelea entre Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes habían corrido como reguero de pólvora tanto en el SDF-1 como en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, y no fue porque alguno de los dos estuviera dicharachero sobre la crisis de pareja que les había estallado en las manos.

Fue una combinación de señales la que reveló el problema ante los allegados de Rick y Lisa: el curioso silencio que cada uno mantenía, en especial sobre lo relacionado con el otro; la persistencia que demostraron en esos días por evitarse, ya sea mediante cambios de turno u otras tretas... y sobre todo, los ceños fruncidos y los humores de perros que los dos llevaban en todo momento y a cualquier lugar.

En el caso de Rick Hunter, su súbito mal genio había puesto al Escuadrón Skull bajo mucha tensión en un momento en el que necesitaba desesperadamente algo de estabilidad para sobrellevar los duros golpes que habían sido tanto la muerte de John Hollis como el vendaval público sobre Rick y los otros pilotos que participaron en la misión de Indiana. Por esos días, no había nada que le viniera bien al teniente comandante Hunter... todo era motivo de palabras cortas y duras, o alguna crítica velada por las acciones de sus subordinados, configurando un clima en el Escuadrón que paulatinamente se tornaba más insoportable.

La situación había hecho que el primer teniente Max Sterling comprendiera cabalmente lo que significaba ser el "segundo al mando" del Skull. Además de secundar a Rick en la cadena de mando del Escuadrón y suplirlo si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, de Max se esperaba también que pudiera aligerar la carga administrativa del jefe de escuadrón y que, principalmente, sirviera como nexo entre los pilotos y el jefe, a quien se lo tendía a poner en una posición casi intocable.

En el Skull, al igual que en el resto de los escuadrones aéreos de combate, no se manifestaba la distancia entre el jefe y sus subordinados como podía ocurrir en un buque de guerra con cientos de tripulantes en donde el capitán era poco menos que un dios intocable en el Olimpo. A la familiaridad y desparpajo característicos de los pilotos se les sumaba el carácter accesible y familiar de Rick, lo que hacía que el rol de Max como intermediario fuera menos importante que sus otras responsabilidades.

Pero no en ese momento: mientras Rick estuviera dominado por el mal genio, Max debía hacerse cargo de interactuar con el resto de los pilotos para mantener al escuadrón en funcionamiento, porque en las condiciones en las que se hallaba Rick, cualquier asunto rutinario corría el riesgo de convertirse en una discusión agria e inútil.

El Skull y la moral de sus pilotos eran sólo una de las preocupaciones de Max: desde el día en que quedó en claro que algo muy grave había ocurrido entre Rick y Lisa, el teniente Sterling llevaba dentro suyo una profunda y creciente preocupación sobre el estado de ánimo de su amigo... varias veces había tratado en los pasados días de acercarse a Rick y lograr que él pudiera revelar lo ocurrido ante él, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían fracasado ante el mutismo e irascibilidad del teniente comandante Hunter.

Tras mucho pensarlo en los ratos libres que podía tener en el día, Max razonó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que Rick procesara eso en soledad hasta tanto se sintiera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar las cosas con él... pero a medida que pasaba el día y veía que el humor de su amigo no daba señales de mejorar, Max empezó a temer.

Para el final del día, la última oportunidad que le quedaba al teniente Sterling de abrir conversaciones con su amigo era el momento en el que Max tenía que llevarle a Rick los últimos reportes de la jornada, cosa que el segundo al mando del Skull hizo justo a la hora en que siempre lo hacía, esperando silenciosamente que Rick ya estuviera un poco más calmado.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina en la que Rick se había mantenido encerrado durante prácticamente todo el día, y al notar que el rostro de su amigo seguía con la misma expresión de malhumor de siempre, Max abandonó todas las ilusiones que le quedaban y se resignó al hecho de que no habría forma de abrir el diálogo con Rick.

Menos esperanzas le quedaron cuando Rick notó su presencia, y sin siquiera dejar de lado el reporte que estaba hojeando o al menos darle un saludo, le lanzó a Max una frase dura que no admitía demora en responder.

- ¿Ya está organizada la guardia de alerta?

Ante eso, Max contuvo sus ganas de abofetear a Rick y contestó con el mejor humor del que era capaz.

- Sí, jefe... Boisclair, Mallozzi y Lewartowski ya tienen sus catres listos para pasar la noche en la Base. Se quejaron un poco de que les haya asignado labores de guardia, pero terminaron entendiéndolo antes de que tuviera que golpearlos.

- Perfecto. ¿Algún otro asunto de urgencia?

- Ninguno - contestó Sterling, tratando luego de endulzar las cosas con el poco optimismo que le podía ver a la situación. - Por una vez en la vida, podemos irnos de la Base a horario.

- Bien - murmuró Rick, cerrando luego el reporte con estrépito y levantándose de su escritorio para buscar la chaqueta de su uniforme. - Yo me retiro entonces, teniente.

Mientras Rick se aprestaba para dejar la oficina, Max sintió que a pesar de todo no podía dejar que el día terminara sin un último intento, un último esfuerzo por llegar a descubrir lo que tenía de tan mal carácter a su amigo... sencillamente no podría perdonarse si no hacía todo lo que podía. Y entonces, Max hizo un último y desesperado intento de abrir el diálogo con su amigo y líder de su escuadrón.

- Oye, Rick... acerca de lo que pasó entre Lisa y tú...

- Mira, Max, no estoy de ánimo para hablar, ¿entiendes? - lo cortó el comandante Hunter con inusitada dureza. - Hoy no, tal vez en otro momento... simplemente estoy demasiado molesto y no quisiera que el día empeore todavía más.

- ¿Le hablaste?

La mirada que Rick le lanzó a su amigo podría haber reducido al SDF-1 a cenizas.

- Buenas noches, teniente Sterling.

Sin más, Rick se colocó la chaqueta del uniforme y abandonó la oficina a paso vivo, dejando tras de sí a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginarse la magnitud del dolor al que estaba sometido el comandante Hunter... y preocupándose todavía más por lo que acababa de ver.

Los pasos que Max dio luego lo llevaron casi sin proponérselo primero al casillero en donde guardaba todas las cosas que traía diariamente a la base, y luego al exterior del edificio administrativo principal de la base, en donde como siempre ocurría todas las tardes, lo estaba esperando su esposa para después irse los dos de allí y regresar a casa.

Para Miriya, bastó ver la cara de amargura y frustración que traía su esposo para darse cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano... y que Rick Hunter sencillamente no había aceptado hablar sobre lo que fuera que había pasado entre él y Lisa.

Las miradas de Max y Miriya expresaron su desconcierto y desesperanza con más elocuencia que cualquier palabra.

- Está peor de lo que pensé, amor - murmuró Max luego de besarla a modo de saludo, mientras Miriya le devolvía una cara de extrañeza y confusión.

- Max, no lo entiendo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

Miriya tardó en contestar: ella necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar todas sus emociones sobre lo que ocurría en la vida de sus mejores amigos... pero se le hacía muy difícil poner en palabras todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

- Ellos dos se aman... ¿por qué ahora ni siquiera quieren hablarse? - lanzó ella por fin. - ¿Cómo puede ser que en un momento en que los dos se necesitan tanto hayan terminado peleándose? No lo entiendo...

- Es difícil de explicar, Mir...

- Pues haz el intento, Max - replicó su esposa, poniéndose firme frente a él. - Me falta entender mucho sobre la cultura humana, pero no me falta la inteligencia para intentarlo.

Luego de calmar las cosas con una sonrisa y de pasarle el brazo por detrás para comenzar su partida de la base, Max hizo el mejor intento que pudo de explicar algo que no podía tener ninguna explicación racional.

- A veces... a veces las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles, la presión es demasiado grande, te tienen bajo mucha presión desde todos lados y no siempre puedes resistirla... y muchas veces, una cosita insignificante logra que termines explotando en el único lugar donde jamás deberías hacerlo... con aquellos a quienes amas, porque son los más cercanos a ti.

Miriya lo observaba atentamente... era claro para Max que todavía no podía comprenderlo, ni siquiera con la explicación que trabajosamente acababa de hacer él.

Max no se atrevía a revelarle a su esposa que él tampoco podía entender lo que pasaba en las vidas de Lisa y Rick... ya las cosas estaban demasiado mal en el mundo.

- Lisa y Rick están bajo demasiada tensión, y terminaron explotando... - concluyó gráficamente el teniente Sterling. - Es así de simple y así de inexplicable, Mir.

- Ojalá hubiera algo que podamos hacer por ellos...

- Ojalá... pero esto tienen que resolverlo ellos solos.

- Max...

- ¿Sí, amor?

Miriya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Max, sin dejar de caminar a su lado... y después le susurró algo al oído en voz baja.

- Si llegas a explotar por una tontería conmigo, te prometo que no verás el siguiente amanecer.

- Es por eso que te amo - respondió Max, para luego besarla.

* * *

Las tareas de la Comisión Investigadora no se limitaban exclusivamente a tomar testimonios a los oficiales involucrados en la controvertida misión en Indiana, sino que se extendían mucho más allá.

En virtud de la orden que la establecía, la Comisión tenía poder para solicitar a cualquier organismo gubernamental o militar toda la información que tuvieran disponible que estuviera relacionada con los sucesos de Indiana, un mandato que los miembros de la Comisión hicieron valer a rajatabla, hasta que las salas de trabajo de la Comisión estuvieron repletas de información rascada y recabada de todos lados, reunida allí a la espera de ser desmenuzada y revisada una y otra vez hasta dar con algo parecido a la verdad.

La Comisión tenía a su disposición prácticamente todo lo que existía en poder del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida sobre los incidentes de Indiana: desde el briefing que Rick y sus pilotos habían recibido antes de despegar y el "debriefing" que efectuaron al retornar a la Base Aérea, pasando por los registros audiovisuales de la Central de Operaciones sobre la acción militar y cómo era dirigida desde Nueva Macross, hasta llegar incluso a fotografías de satélites militares de observación y transcripciones de las comunicaciones en la red táctica... e incluso llegó allí, cortesía de la Oficina de Inteligencia Militar, algún que otro registro de las comunicaciones de las fuerzas separatistas.

A pesar de la vastedad del material que habían conseguido recopilar, la labor de la Comisión no se hacía más sencilla. Con el ojo público y político clavado sobre sus deliberaciones e informes, la Comisión Investigadora estaba sometida a una tremenda presión desde todos los flancos, lo que quedaba en evidencia en varios de sus debates internos, en donde quedaba bien en claro que "la verdad sobre Indiana" dependía mucho del cristal con el que se eligiera mirarla.

En aquella oportunidad, y por enésima vez, los integrantes de la Comisión habían revisado la evidencia con miras a compilar definitivamente una secuencia clara e indiscutible de los eventos que habían llevado a Rick Hunter y a los otros pilotos de su escuadrón a quedar en el ojo de una tormenta mediática de alcance global. Pero tras horas de dar vueltas alrededor del material y de los testigos, ninguno de los seis miembros de la Comisión se sentía más cercano a la verdad... o al menos, a algo que aclarara los eventos más allá de toda duda.

Y el cansancio empezaba a notarse.

- Creo que el asunto está bastante claro... - lanzó exasperado el comodoro Pollard tras lo que para él había sido demasiado tiempo de discusión. - No sé qué les parecerá a ustedes, pero no veo ninguna evidencia de violación de normas y protocolos en la acción del comandante Hunter y sus pilotos.

Alrededor de la mesa hubo varios gestos de asentimiento, aunque con notables matices dependiendo del oficial que los hiciera... excepto por parte de una de las integrantes de la Comisión, quien no intentó en ningún momento disimular su considerable escepticismo.

Ya con sólo ver la cara que estaba poniendo su colega, el comodoro Pollard supo que estaba por venir un agrio debate con la representante del Gobierno en la Comisión. La consejera Svetlana Gorbunova no decepcionó al viejo oficial naval, ya que cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono de duda imposible de esconder.

- ¿De veras le parece?

- ¿Acaso duda de alguno de los testimonios y evidencias que tenemos en mano, consejera?

- Jamás, comodoro - replicó la política con un gesto que pretendía ser conciliador. - Pero me permito recordarles a todos ustedes que los testigos que hemos entrevistado incluyen a tres subordinados directos de Hunter, dos amigas personales y como si eso no fuera poco, a su actual pareja.

En ese momento, y al ver que el comodoro Pollard estaba empezando a perder los estribos, el coronel Hauser intervino en la discusión para evitar el estallido que su intuición (y la experiencia de haber pasado por demasiados encontronazos Gorbunova-Pollard para su gusto) le estaba preanunciando.

- Suena como si estuviera cuestionando a esos oficiales por su vinculación con el comandante Hunter.

- No cuestiono su vinculación, coronel. Cuestiono su posible falta de objetividad - clarificó la consejera. - El hecho es que todos ellos tienen relaciones amistosas o incluso románticas con el oficial a cargo durante estos incidentes... eso necesariamente influye en la percepción de los hechos.

El coronel Hauser no se arredró ante la insinuación de la consejera del GTU, y redobló la apuesta.

- Ninguno de los testimonios está en contradicción con los registros audiovisuales que tenemos de los incidentes, consejera.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero que quede claro que no podemos presentarnos ante la opinión pública con sólo los testimonios de Hunter y los demás militares involucrados... necesitamos algo que no pueda ser tergiversado.

- ¿Y a qué otros testigos podríamos convocar? - quiso saber la capitana Erdogan.

Pero antes de que la consejera Gorbunova pudiera esbozar una respuesta, el anciano comodoro Pollard perdió el control de sus emociones y prácticamente saltó dentro de la conversación.

- ¡Fantástico! - bramó en tono sarcástico el oficial naval ante el silencio de la representante política, continuando después el pinchazo en el tono más hiriente que pudo. - ¿Desea pedir que nos traigan una tabla Ouija para poder contactar a los separatistas en el más allá? Quizás una médium nos pudiera dar una mano... o si no, podemos pedirle a Lynn Kyle que venga a aportar el punto de vista que falta... estoy atento a sugerencias, consejera.

- Su sarcasmo está totalmente fuera de lugar, comodoro Pollard - replicó Gorbunova con frialdad.

- ¡Y usted, consejera, está completamente fuera de lugar desde el momento en que abrió la boca!

- ¡SILENCIO!

La voz tonante del general Cuevas había logrado con una única palabra lo que no lograron ni el sentido común ni los llamados al debate: interrumpió toda discusión en la mesa y forzó a los demás integrantes de la Comisión a permanecer en silencio, a la espera de lo que tenía para decir el oficial que presidía la Comisión Investigadora.

El primero en recibir la reprimenda verbal del general Cuevas fue el comodoro Pollard, quien a pesar de sus muchos años no dio señales de ceder o retroceder ante el aspecto intimidante del presidente de la Comisión.

- Comodoro Pollard, no creo tener que explicarle a un oficial con su historial la necesidad de guardar el debido respeto a una ciudadana y a una integrante del Consejo de Gobierno - descerrajó Cuevas en un tono que Pollard resintió como si hubiera sido un cadete sancionado. - Lo que usted acaba de hacer constituye un gravísimo acto de insubordinación que debería castigar severamente, pero que no lo haré en atención a las repercusiones que eso podría tener sobre la Comisión y su tarea, por no decir sobre el expediente de un oficial como usted.

Tras semejante reprimenda, que a todos les sonó como si Cuevas hubiera acusado al anciano comodoro de ser inmaduro, Pollard no tuvo otra alternativa excepto conservar la dignidad y ceder sin más.

- Por supuesto que no, general.

Apenas satisfecho, el general se dirigió entonces hacia la consejera del GTU, quien ya se sabía la próxima víctima de la zurra verbal de Cuevas.

- Consejera Gorbunova, todos los oficiales que han testificado hoy lo han hecho sin resistirse al requerimiento, y dado que no estamos en una corte marcial o en un tribunal civil, no existe la obligación de tomarles juramento. Debemos confiar en su palabra, y hasta el momento ninguno de ellos han hecho nada que nos obligue a reevaluar esa confianza. Por lo tanto, y hasta que ocurra algo que compruebe lo que usted afirma, como presidente de esta Comisión debo pedirle que se abstenga de hacer inferencias basándose exclusivamente en los vínculos personales de esos oficiales. ¿Está claro?

Sea porque la reprimenda del general le dolió en su amor propio, o sea porque no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin un último gesto de desafío, o sea porque no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta que defendiera su posición sin sonar como un desafío hacia el presidente de la Comisión Investigadora, la representante del Consejo del GTU tomó su tiempo para responder... y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras sonaron como arrancadas a la fuerza.

- Como el cristal, general Cuevas.

- Bien entonces - gruñó el general Cuevas a la vez que acomodaba unos papeles y trataba de parecer como si el incidente hubiera quedado definitivamente en el pasado. - Tratemos de proseguir, si es posible. Tenemos demasiado trabajo por delante.

* * *

Para regresar a su casa, el comandante Hunter optó por tomar un taxi en la puerta de la Base Aérea, indicándole al conductor que lo dejara en la entrada del barrio militar, ya que el resto del camino lo haría a pie. Sin hacer muchas más preguntas (y sin dar señales de reconocer a Rick, algo que el piloto agradeció para sus adentros), el conductor del taxi se limitó a hacer un viaje rápido hasta el destino que el piloto le había indicado, luego de lo cual Rick pagó el viaje hasta el último centavo y descendió del vehículo para terminar su regreso.

Normalmente Rick disfrutaba de una buena caminata, y más aún si era junto a Lisa... pero esa noche ella no estaba a su lado para acompañarlo como siempre lo hacían. Y a pesar de eso, nunca Rick pasó toda la caminata pensando en Lisa como lo hizo aquella noche.

Los eventos del día de su discusión insistían en atormentarlo, presentándose ante él con una claridad y nitidez cruel y sádica... los minutos eternos que pasó esperando a que ella terminara su testimonio ante la Comisión, la caminata triste y silenciosa de los dos desde el SDF-1 hasta el barrio militar, los pobres intentos de levantarse mutuamente el ánimo... y las preguntas y respuestas que habían demolido los puentes entre ellos.

Todas las frases que los dos se habían dicho, las acusaciones crueles y motivadas por el miedo y la tensión, las desconfianzas que habían teñido sus palabras... todo eso volvía ante él, torturándolo con una pregunta imposible de responder e imposible de quitarse de la cabeza: ¿pudo haber pasado de otra manera?

Hundido en esas cavilaciones, Rick caminaba de regreso a su casa sin prestar atención al universo que lo rodeaba, el cual se le hacía conformado por siluetas borrosas, oscuras y deformes, carentes de color o de atractivo... un mundo que ya no brillaba y que sólo le prometía tristezas.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su calle, el sonido y las luces de varias sirenas policíacas llenaron de pánico el corazón de Rick Hunter, haciendo que el joven piloto de combate acelerara el paso para llegar a su casa lo antes posible... comprobando al hacerlo que efectivamente había un par de patrulleros de la Policía Civil estacionados en su lado de la calle.

Por alguna razón, los recuerdos de Lisa negándose a dejar la Base Sara previo a su autodestrucción se aparecieron en la mente de Rick, invadiendo en el acto al piloto con un pánico que no conocía límites... el corazón de Rick palpitaba desenfrenado al ritmo de sus pasos, impulsado por la pesadilla en vida que estaba azotándolo...

No podía ser... no había forma de que eso pudiera ser...

- Dios... ¡Lisa!

Casi sin saberlo, Rick llegó a donde estaban los vehículos de la Policía Civil, comprobando con infinito alivio que no estaban estacionados frente a lo de Lisa, ni había policías en la propiedad de la comandante Hayes.

Estaban alrededor de la casa del propio _Rick Hunter_.

Eso no le importaba... mientras Lisa estuviera bien, su casa podía quemarse y a él no le importaría.

Había media docena de policías de uniforme merodeando la casa de Rick Hunter, estudiando todos los rincones de la pequeña vivienda y el jardín, ya sea a simple vista como a través de instrumentos varios que a él no le importaban. Sumado al sonido estridente de las sirenas y a las luces brillantes, todo el escenario era similar al del sitio de un homicidio.

Toda la escena parecía estar dirigida por un hombre que no portaba uniforme policial pero que sí llevaba una placa identificatoria en el pecho de su saco de negocios. Cuando ese hombre reparó en el joven oficial militar que estaba en la vereda observándolo todo con ojos confundidos, esbozó una sonrisa sin humor y se acercó a Rick, tendiendo la mano en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

- ¿Comandante Hunter?

- Soy yo - dijo Rick con la voz agitada y al borde de la desesperación, estrechando la mano del policía sólo lo indispensable. - ¿Quién demonios es usted?

- Subinspector Joachim Levin, Comisaría 11 de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross - se presentó el policía, señalando luego el despliegue policial en el área como si Rick no lo hubiera visto nunca. - Hubo un incidente en su casa hace media hora.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

El policía se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no importara en lo más mínimo.

- Intentamos contactar a la Base Aérea, pero nos dijeron que ya había partido.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Véalo por usted mismo - indicó el policía, haciendo un gesto en dirección al porche de la casa de Rick.

Al acercarse a la entrada de su propia casa acompañado por el subinspector Levin, Rick comprobó con enorme sorpresa que todas las ventanas del frente estaban rotas, muy probablemente por culpa de ladrillos. Los que habían atacado la casa de Rick se ocuparon de no dejar una sola ventana entera que diera a la calle, pero además de eso, también se tomaron la molestia de dejar un regalo de despedida en la puerta de la casa: una frase escrita con graffiti... letras toscas en color rojo sangre.

"_¡TE ATRAPAREMOS DONDE TE ESCONDAS, ASESINO!_"

- Tendremos una guardia permanente de la Policía en esta calle, comandante - anunció el subinspector Levin sin que Rick le prestara atención, ya que parecía totalmente enfocado en esa frase de amenaza. - Cuatro equipos de agentes se irán turnando cada seis horas. Necesitaré que me dé el nombre del oficial que comanda el destacamento de Policía Militar en la Base Aérea para que lo pongamos al tanto... si esto es en serio, nadie garantiza que no intenten algo contra usted en la Base.

Tras decir lo que tenía que decir, y viendo que el piloto no parecía contestarle, Levin ya estaba volviéndose hacia dos de sus agentes cuando escuchó que Rick le decía algo en un tono casi inaudible.

- ¿Puedo pedirle algo, subinspector?

- Por supuesto - respondió solícito Levin. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Superando su sorpresa y ganando algo de control sobre sus emociones, Rick se lanzó a hacer el pedido casi sin pensarlo.

- Le pido que por favor amplíe su guardia a la casa de junto.

- ¿Algo en particular, comandante?

- Sólo... sólo asegúrese de que nadie le haga algo a la persona que vive allí.

El oficial de la Policía se quedó allí como si no entendiera nada, pero tras pensarlo un poco, finalmente pareció comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo el joven piloto, y luego de indicarle a uno de sus oficiales que lo esperara un minuto, le dedicó a Rick una sonrisa comprensiva antes de despedirse.

- Que tenga una muy buena noche, comandante. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Rick no prestó atención a ninguna otra cosa... ni siquiera escuchó a los agentes de la Policía que le decían que iban a poner una protección en las ventanas rotas para que nadie se atreviera a entrar...

Todo lo que estaba en la mente de Rick, todo lo que importaba en su mundo, en su vida, en su universo, era la casa exactamente idéntica a la suya que se alzaba a unos pocos metros, una casa de luces apagadas y silencios dolorosos, que Rick desconocía si estaba ocupada o no... pero que tenía demasiado temor de indagarlo.

Sin otra cosa más por hacer allí fuera, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter entró cabizbajo a su propiedad y se aprestó a pasar una noche solitaria y amarga.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Muy bien... antes de que me ejecuten, déjenme decir unas palabras en mi defensa...

La gente a veces hace estupideces, y más cuando está bajo presión. Casi siempre, cuando la presión y las exigencias son demasiadas, terminan explotando... y las explosiones tienen la desagradable tendencia a ocurrir cuando estamos con nuestros seres más cercanos. Hay malentendidos, reacciones apresuradas, se dicen idioteces y se hacen idioteces, y se provocan heridas. Y por un momento de pasajera estupidez, sólo nos ganamos largos ratos de arrepentimiento.

Rick y Lisa no son la excepción. Están pasando por un momento muy difícil y muy tenso, y por más que lo que más quieren en el mundo es estar allí el uno para el otro, pasaron por uno de esos momentos que describí arriba... se equivocaron de medio a medio, como cualquiera de nosotros, y creo que su relación tiene que pasar por la prueba de sus propios errores para poder prosperar.

De todas formas, ya veremos dentro de dos semanas.

- Una curiosidad: este capítulo ni siquiera estaba planeado cuando iba pensando la historia... la idea surgió después de terminar el capítulo anterior, el 12, cuando pensé en que tal vez podría mostrarse las consecuencias de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior... el escándalo, la reacción pública y los esfuerzos por determinar lo que de verdad pasó. A partir de eso, el capítulo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una mole tan voluminosa que tuve que dividirlo en dos: la primera mitad como capítulo 13, y la segunda como capítulo 14. Si les pareció que este capítulo fue medio inconcluso, ahora conocen la razón...

Así que ahí lo tienen, un capítulo que ni había pensado terminó convirtiéndose en dos completamente nuevos. Curiosidades de la vida.

- Me llegó la sugerencia de publicar la mitad de cada capítulo de manera semanal, en lugar de las dos mitades cada dos semanas. En principio, no es una mala idea y quiero agradecerle por este medio a Israel por sugerirla... quizás termine aplicándola en algún momento, pero por varias razones no creo que sea posible ahora, aunque espero que en última instancia este problema inexplicable que tengo con la publicación de los capítulos (y que me obliga a partirlos en dos) se solucione.

¡De todas maneras, muchas gracias por la idea!

- Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores y a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y reviews... y mandar un gran saludo a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats. ¡Suerte, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y nos veremos dentro de dos semanas con el capítulo 14!


	20. Capítulo 14 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá viene la primera parte del capítulo 14... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XIV: Buscando la Salida**

**(Parte I)**

**Sábado 14 de enero de 2012**

Aquella tarde, nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevía a aproximarse a una de las mesas de la cantina de oficiales del SDF-1, de esas que estaban colocadas junto al enorme ventanal del lugar. No importaba que se tratara de uno de los lugares más codiciados en la cantina por su vista espectacular y panorámica de Nueva Macross, extendiéndose hasta donde el desierto se confundía con el horizonte... todo lo que importaba era que por allí estaba sentada la comandante Hayes.

Y algo que estaba bien en claro en esos días era que no convenía acercarse a la comandante Hayes a menos que hubiera una razón oficial de peso para hacerlo... aunque también era conveniente tener un saludable desprecio por la propia vida.

La vasta mayoría de los oficiales y tripulantes en la cantina aquella tarde temían a la comandante Hayes y al estado de ánimo espantoso que andaba trayendo por esos días; algunos pocos, los que conocían algo sobre la vida sentimental de la Jefa de Operaciones -principalmente los chismes que corrían por el Cuartel General-, llegaban a tener algo de conmiseración por lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriéndole... sin que eso les quitara el miedo a lo que Lisa Hayes podía llegar a hacerle a cualquiera que osara molestarla.

Tres días en perpetuo estado de ira y amargura... la pregunta que asediaba al personal del Cuartel General no era si Lisa Hayes iba a explotar, sino cuándo lo iba a hacer... y quiénes serían los infortunados que perecerían a causa de la onda expansiva.

Sentada en su silla, y ocupándose de leer un informe de progreso de reconstrucción que era tan emocionante como observar el secado de la pintura, Lisa permanecía aislada en su propio infierno personal de amargura. Quizás los demás oficiales pudieran pensar que sus chismes pasaban inadvertidos ante ella, pero Lisa estaba al tanto de todo lo que se decía sobre ella... sólo que no le importaba.

¿Cómo podía importarle una estupidez como esa, cuando todo lo que tenía en su vida se desmoronaba?

Rick... si tan sólo pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para hablarle... pero cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo, algo la disuadía: temor a las reacciones de él, temor a perder sus fuerzas o los estribos... temor a comprobar que no había reparación posible.

No tenía mucha lógica: al fin y al cabo, no serían la primera pareja en pelear... pero lo que no podía ignorarse era que había sido una caída muy dura luego de los picos de cariño a los que habían llegado.

Y así pasaba una tarde más de depresión en la vida de la comandante Lisa Hayes, para quien sólo existía el consuelo del trabajo duro que la hacía olvidar por un segundo que había algo más en su vida... algo que le provocaba placer y alegría, pero que ahora sólo le traía dolor y sufrimiento...

El resto del mundo podía quedarse allí donde estaba, pues ella no tenía interés en tratar con él.

Lamentablemente, había una persona perteneciente a ese resto del mundo a quien bien poco le importaba el ansia de soledad de Lisa Hayes, y que había entrado a la cantina con un único objetivo, el cual cumpliría aún si tenía que dar todo de sí para hacerlo.

Paso vivo y determinado, porte decidido y resuelto, mirada clavada en su blanco... y una expresión que revelaba a cualquiera que ella no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

La primera pista que Lisa tuvo acerca de la presencia de la teniente comandante Claudia Grant junto a ella fue cuando sintió la mano de Claudia posándose pesadamente sobre su hombro y causándole un fuerte dolor.

- Ahí estás... - oyó Lisa que le decía Claudia con un tono de voz no precisamente amistoso.

Pues bien, Lisa Hayes no estaba en ánimo amistoso, y se lo hizo saber a Claudia con una mirada helada de disgusto y una pregunta que parecía haber sido escupida más que formulada...

- ¿Qué pasa, Claudia?

- Exactamente lo que te iba a preguntar - le contestó su mejor amiga, tomando asiento sin permiso junto a ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Claudia se sentaba, Lisa cerraba con fuerza su reporte y comenzaba a ponerse de pie, sin tener la menor intención de hablar de sus problemas o someterse al escrutinio de su mejor amiga...

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para--

La réplica de Claudia vino con dureza... aquella que normalmente cabía esperar de boca de un sargento que reprendía a un recluta...

- Lo lamento, comandante Hayes, pero no me vas a salir con esa...

Remarcando aquellas palabras, Claudia tomó el brazo de Lisa y lo apretó, impidiéndole a su mejor amiga que se alejara de allí... y recibiendo de ella una mirada fría y furiosa, y unas palabras dichas en un tono leve y atemorizante...

- Suéltame, o--

- ¿O qué? - replicó Claudia, sujetando con mayor fuerza el brazo de Lisa. - ¿Crees que eres la única con un mal día? Más vale que te sientes, porque odiaría que fueras tú la excusa que necesito para moler a palos a alguien...

El forcejeo de la comandante Hayes continuó tercamente, sólo logrando que Claudia igualara con más fuerza su sujeción del brazo de Lisa... y por unos segundos, todos los presentes compartieron la delirante idea de que las dos oficiales acabarían trenzadas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y como todos sabían, sólo una de ellas tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar... y no era precisamente la que portaba uniforme blanco.

- Muy bien, Claudia, ganaste - suspiró Lisa en señal de rendición, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la silla y clavando una mirada irritada en su mejor amiga. - Hablemos.

- ¿Qué pasó con Rick? - descerrajó Claudia sin dar el menor tiempo a Lisa para prepararse.

Una vez más, Lisa intentó ponerse de pie e irse; no iba a pasar su tiempo libre hablando con Claudia sobre él... pero no contaba con que Claudia tenía sus propias ideas al respecto.

- Siéntate - ordenó una vez más Claudia, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa cuando su amiga y oficial superior accedió al pedido. - ¿Qué pasó con Rick?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Qué pena, porque vas a hablar, Lisa.

Lisa frunció el ceño con disgusto.

- No veo qué puede importarte lo que me pase con Rick, y--

- Dos razones, comandante - la interrumpió Claudia sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. - La primera es que soy tu mejor amiga y tú eres una hermana para mí, así que si te veo desde hace dos días con cara de perro, ladrándole a cualquiera y sin cruzar ni una palabra con Rick Hunter, me voy a preocupar como no te imaginas.

Luego de un segundo de silencio en el que pensó seriamente y con toda la frialdad que podía sobre lo que le decía su amiga, Lisa finalmente decidió que bien valía la pena afrontar el suplicio de hablar sobre Rick...

- ¿Y la segunda?

- No sé si lo has notado allá en tu pequeño rincón de furia, pero tienes a toda la Central en un estado de pánico... todos temen tener que reportarte algo por miedo a que les arranques la cabeza a mordidas... así que no creas que vengo solamente como tu amiga.

Claudia apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta bloquear por completo el campo visual de su amiga, a tal punto que en un momento determinado, todo lo que Lisa podía ver eran los ojos pardos de Claudia clavándose en los suyos propios.

- Vengo aquí como tu segunda al mando, a plantearte que tus comportamientos están afectando el rendimiento del personal que trabaja a tus órdenes y a discutir las maneras de resolverlo, antes de verme forzada a reportar esta situación a los mandos superiores.

Semejante amenaza, pronunciada con tal dureza que no podía concebirse que hubiera sido dicha sin intenciones de cumplirla, terminó por convencer a la comandante Hayes de que no había escapatoria posible... de que no saldría de esa cantina sin revelarle a Claudia lo ocurrido, y quizás, en su primer destello de esperanza en tres días, de esa conversación podría llegar a salir algo que pudiera ayudar a solucionar la horrenda pelea que había estallado entre ella y Rick.

A fin de cuentas, lo único con lo que contaba en ese momento era con esperanzas.

- Tuve una pelea con Rick - admitió Lisa, sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

- Pues eso es obvio, amiga, cualquiera que te vea puede darse cuenta de eso.

- Claudia... - le advirtió la comandante Hayes; si iban a tener esa conversación, ella no toleraría sarcasmos de ninguna clase sobre su situación.

Y Claudia pareció aceptar esa condición de Lisa, ya que toda sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al instante.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Había llegado el momento... por primera vez en tres días, Lisa encontró las fuerzas para abrir su corazón a otro ser humano y permitirle echar un vistazo al mar de dolor que era su alma, y tras reprimir una repentina urgencia por irse de allí a llorar, suspiró con fuerza y se decidió a revelar la historia de su más reciente desgracia.

- El otro día... el día que tuve que testificar ante la Comisión...

- ¿Sí? - la invitó a proseguir su amiga luego de que Lisa se detuviera a mitad de la frase.

- Volvía con Rick a casa... estaba agotada...

- Me imagino - asintió Claudia, recordando lo que había sido ese día de locura. - Además, tener a Maistroff de niñera durante un día entero no fue precisamente algo para disfrutar. Pero continúa, por favor...

- No habíamos cruzado una sola palabra en todo el viaje... él venía también muy cansado y molesto...

Claudia no necesitaba que le explicaran los posibles motivos de la ira de Rick Hunter aquel día.

- ¿La protesta en la Base Aérea?

- Ajá... - confirmó Lisa, retomando luego la historia. - Estábamos por llegar a casa cuando él me pregunta... me pregunta qué había declarado ante la Comisión.

- ¿Y le dijiste?

Lisa tragó saliva una vez más, desviando la mirada para tener un sólo segundo de paz... un último instante de respiro antes de enfrentar su propia responsabilidad en la crisis.

Durante largas e interminables horas de los pasados tres días, Lisa se torturó a sí misma con preguntas sobre lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber sido franca y sincera con Rick... y al dolor horrible de la separación que los dos estaban atravesando, se le sumaba la venenosa sensación de haber sido la que propiciara todo eso con su decisión de proteger a Rick a toda costa. Incluso, de sí mismo.

- Bastante - admitió Lisa, volviendo a ver a Claudia con ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te guardaste?

Lisa se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo que su respiración se hacía más entrecortada y difícil, como si el dolor de esos días se estuviera transformando en un peso real sobre su propio pecho... sin importar cuántas veces reviviera todo en su mente, jamás dejaba de dolerle.

- No tienes una idea de lo que fue testificar ante esa gente, Claudia... no sabes lo que es tener cada acto, cada decisión que hiciste o tomaste bajo escrutinio, desmenuzada para ver en donde te equivocaste, buscando cualquier resquicio para culparte de todo lo ocurrido...

Como si aún estuviera frente a los seis inquisidores, como si todavía escuchara las preguntas que le lanzaban sin ninguna clase de misericordia, la mirada de Lisa se enfocó entonces en un punto ignoto del marco de la ventana.

- Especialmente cuando encuentran que estás enamorada del oficial que estaba al mando de la patrulla involucrada en el incidente...

- ¿Te atacaron por eso? - preguntó con sorpresa Claudia, sintiendo al mismo tiempo compasión para con su amiga e ira hacia los miembros de la Comisión Extraordinaria.

- Falta de objetividad, falta de profesionalismo, perder el control cuando no sabía si el caza de Rick había sido alcanzado... no se privaron de nada.

Escuchando esas revelaciones, la claridad comenzó a iluminar todo el problema para Claudia; poco a poco, los puntos se conectaban con rayas, las piezas comenzaban a encajar, y toda esa crisis adquiría sentido y coherencia a ojos de Claudia Grant, especialmente conociendo a su amiga como la conocía.

- Y no le dijiste a Rick que la peor parte del interrogatorio fue soportar esas preguntas y acusaciones por la relación de ustedes dos...

Lisa asintió con tristeza, para luego correr a defenderse y justificarse, sin saber si lo hacía para reivindicarse a ojos de Claudia, o para lavar su propio sentido de culpabilidad.

- Lo conoces, Claudia... ¿sabes lo que haría si se enterara de algo como eso?

- No - negó Claudia, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que Lisa asentía con ella.

- Precisamente mi punto... podría reaccionar de cualquier forma... y sería un desastre.

Un segundo de silencio... un segundo para poner en orden los pensamientos, para encontrar razones que explicaran la sinrazón...

- Casi le hacen corte marcial después de discutir con Gloval... cuando derribaron mi avión... - explicó con lágrimas en los ojos la comandante Hayes, volviendo a sentir la misma emoción que había sentido al escuchar por primera vez acerca de ese incidente. - Y ahora, todavía tiene que testificar ante una comisión que podría recomendar una corte marcial para él...

Claudia sintió el impulso de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero al ver que Lisa estaba al borde de quebrarse, desistió de hacerlo...

- No quiero que pierda el control el día que testifique... no quiero que lo pierda todo, Claudia - admitió Lisa entre sollozos que eran cada vez más difíciles de disimular. - No quiero que lo pierda por mí...

Rápidamente, Lisa recuperó la compostura y se detuvo antes de romper en llanto, retomando una expresión seria e impasible en la que ni ella misma creía... y mucho menos Claudia, que sin embargo le dio el beneficio de la duda, limitándose a insistirle con la mirada para que acabara de vaciar su corazón.

- El punto fue que no le dije nada de eso... pero él se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo, y...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Insistió, insistió para que le dijera, pero no le dije nada, traté de evitarlo... y me acusó de no confiar en él.

En ese momento y para sorpresa no sólo de Claudia sino de ella misma, Lisa cerró los puños y frunció una vez más el ceño, reviviendo la ira irracional y devastadora que la había consumido momentos antes de que todo el infierno se desatara en la relación con Rick.

- ¡Después de todo lo que pasé ese día, necesitaba que él estuviera para mí, no que me acusara de no confiar en él! Lo mandé al diablo y me fui corriendo a casa...

- ¿Y has hablado con él desde entonces?

Lisa cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; no agregó ninguna palabra a la explicación, no sólo porque las palabras estaban de más, sino porque temía que se quebrara si trataba de decir algo...

- Pues creo ver el problema, chica... trataste de protegerlo...

- Así es... - reconoció Lisa.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión, Claudia Grant se dio el gusto de esbozar una media sonrisa, mientras concluía que el momento de lanzar la primera estocada había llegado al fin... y sin darle ninguna clase de advertencia, hizo una pregunta a Lisa en un tono tan normal y amigable que sólo hizo que la pregunta tuviera más impacto.

- ¿Y quién dijo que Rick necesita que lo protejan?

Del otro lado de la mesa, el rostro de la comandante Hayes quedó congelado en una mueca de confusión, a la vez que intentaba procesar no sólo la pregunta, sino la intrigante hipótesis que estaba poniendo sobre la mesa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Como si nada, Claudia siguió adelante con su particular visión de los hechos, esperando que ella pudiera llevarle no sólo razón a Lisa, sino también la oportunidad de comprender lo que había ocurrido desde un punto de vista más frío y desapasionado.

- Tal como lo veo, tú decidiste de antemano que él no iba a soportar la verdad, y quisiste ocultársela...

- ¡Quise evitar que hiciera una locura! - se defendió Lisa cuando ya no pudo tolerar más las insinuaciones que recibía de Claudia.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él iba a hacer una locura? - retrucó Claudia, lanzando la estocada final al ver que su mejor amiga ponía cara de no entender nada. - ¿No confías en él?

Otra vez ese dolor que se clavaba en su corazón como una puñalada... otra vez esa afirmación que la contaminaba como ponzoña, que laceraba su alma, que le inspiraban ganas de gritar... y que sólo le despertaban lágrimas. Cualquier alivio que pudiera representar el que esas palabras vinieran de boca de Claudia quedó anulado por la horrenda posibilidad que le había abierto su amiga: que realmente, en cierto nivel, ella no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en la capacidad de Rick para sobrellevar lo ocurrido...

- Lisa, él no te ama... te _adora_ - le aseguró Claudia, tomando la mano de Lisa justo en el momento que decía la palabra "adora", y sintiendo cómo la mano de su mejor amiga se estremecía de escalofríos. - Ese incidente con Gloval debería demostrártelo... no dudó en ponerlo todo en juego por ti, su carrera, su rango, su puesto... todo por ti.

Lisa no supo ni qué decir ni cómo reaccionar; todo su ser estaba ahora enfocado en la nueva visión que las palabras de Claudia habían abierto entre ellas. Parecía una epifanía que todo lo iluminaba con una nueva y brillante luz... allí donde reinaba la oscuridad de la desconfianza, comenzaba a abrirse paso la luz del entendimiento; allí donde imperaban las tinieblas de la desesperanza, empezaba a revivir el fuego de la comprensión... y por primera vez en tres largos e interminables días, Lisa creyó sentir que se disipaba la podredumbre que había inundado su alma...

Todo tenía sentido ahora, y lo que aún no lo tenía, poco a poco lo estaba ganando... pero con la comprensión que las palabras de Claudia le habían traído, también llegaba la culpabilidad de haberle atribuido a Rick comportamientos lejanos de la realidad.

Pero Lisa no se torturó más con eso: lo primero y principal era tratar de salir del pozo. Ya habría tiempo de tratar con sus culpas.

En cuanto a Claudia, aún le quedaba por jugar una carta que ella no creía que fuera bien recibida por Lisa, pero que sin embargo debía poner sobre la mesa sí o sí, o de lo contrario, se corría el riesgo de que la lección no fuera aprendida en su total significado.

- El problema es que, en cierto nivel inconsciente, todavía lo ves como el chiquillo que te trató de "comadreja parlanchina"... - lanzó de pronto Claudia, sin detenerse por las caras de incredulidad que hacía Lisa desde su lugar en la mesa. - Crees que no va a saber contenerse y que va a hacer un desastre frente a la Comisión...

- ¡Es que él es muy impulsivo! - explicó Lisa a los gritos, recibiendo sólo sonrisas de parte de Claudia.

- Quieres decir "inmaduro" - la corrigió la comandante Grant a la vez que sentía un cierto placer sádico en comprobar cómo sus palabras despertaban ira en Lisa.

La ira era buena en determinadas ocasiones... especialmente cuando se necesita hacer reaccionar a alguien.

- ¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO ESO!

- Lisa, ponte a pensarlo... - la invitó Claudia, haciéndolo de buenas maneras y apelando a la racionalidad que siempre estaba presente en Lisa Hayes. - En dos años, Rick pasó de ser un chiquillo arrogante a convertirse en un teniente comandante, dicho sea de paso, el rango que a ti te llevó cinco años alcanzar... y a tus ojos pasó de ser una peste a convertirse en el hombre de tu vida...

Una vez más, Claudia tomó la mano de su amiga, sintiéndola tensa y desarmada a la vez... pero notando en Lisa una firmeza que poco a poco regresaba no sólo a su mano, sino al resto de su ser.

- Confía en él, chica... él va a estar a la altura de las cosas... pero tienes que confiar en él.

Los ojos verdes de Lisa, hasta entonces nublados por la tristeza, comenzaron a brillar con un nuevo fulgor, y tras congratularse silenciosamente por haber traído a su amiga de regreso, Claudia decidió impartirle la última reflexión que tenía pensado darle en ese día.

- Y una última cosa... dijiste que necesitabas que alguien estuviera para ti ese día, ¿no?

- Ajá...

Los labios de Claudia formaron una sonrisa comprensiva, moviéndose luego para que Claudia pudiera hablar suavemente.

- Creo que Rick hubiera querido estar para ti ese día... pero no podía estarlo si no sabía lo que te había pasado...

Esa última afirmación fue dolorosa de escuchar para Lisa, pero no fue devastadora como las otras; quizás realmente estuviera en camino de recuperarse del dolor.

Y mientras Lisa intentaba asimilar aquella reflexión final, Claudia concluyó que su misión allí había terminado, sin mencionar que su turno de servicio estaba por comenzar en cinco minutos más. Sin más que decir, Claudia se puso de pie y permaneció junto a Lisa por unos segundos, dándole a su amiga todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él? - preguntó la comandante Grant luego de medio minuto de silencio; de esa pregunta dependía el éxito o fracaso de toda esa charla... y quizás de la vida amorosa de la propia Lisa Hayes.

- Voy... a intentarlo - contestó ella, sin poder evitar un cierto toque de inseguridad en sus palabras... pero sonando más decidida que antes.

Antes de emprender el camino de regreso a su puesto, Claudia sonrió una vez más a su amiga, encontrando no sólo que la mujer de la que se despedía distaba mucho de ser el harapo humano que había encontrado minutos antes, sino descubriendo que ella estaba absolutamente segura de que las cosas volverían a estar como debían ser.

- Mucha suerte en tu intento, comandante Hayes - le deseó Claudia segundos antes de desaparecer de la cantina.

Todo lo que ella había podido hacer, ya acababa de ser hecho.

A partir de entonces, todo dependía de Lisa... y de Rick.

* * *

A pesar de que de tanto en tanto se le escapara una lágrima, ella no estaba llorando ni se permitía hacerlo.

De cualquier manera, no le quedaba más por llorar... ya había pasado las últimas semanas convertida en un mar de lágrimas, hundida en una tristeza que no conocía final.

El mundo de la tercera teniente Karin Birkeland se había reducido a una rutina mecánica y dolorosa en las semanas que pasaron desde aquel día infame en Indiana... una rutina hecha de amaneceres oscuros, jornadas repetitivas e insípidas, noches en donde la oscuridad era el único testigo de sus llantos y dolores, y sueños que repetían primero de manera perversa los momentos de felicidad y esperanza de los pasados meses, los que luego eran acabados por ese momento fatídico en el que el caza Veritech de John Hollis caía víctima de aquel misil antiaéreo.

Y la escena siempre se repetía... volvía una y otra vez a pasar ante ella, deformada y caricaturizada por la pesadilla pero siempre conservando su esencia perversa... y en donde siempre, sin excepción, terminaba escuchando el alarido desgarrador de John en el instante final de su vida.

John... tantos buenos recuerdos e historias compartidas... tantas emociones que habían nacido en ella casi sin notarlo... tantas ilusiones que habían podido ser... tantas cosas que ya nunca serían...

En las peores noches de la agonía en la que se había convertido su vida, en esos ratos de duermevela, Karin podía incluso llegar a jurar que él todavía estaba con vida, que no debía faltar mucho más para que el teléfono de su apartamento sonara con una llamada de él, diciéndole que había visto algo en televisión que le iba a gustar, o simplemente para hablar... y cuando abría sus ojos, se encontraba una vez más con la oscuridad y el silencio... y con la certeza de saber que John Hollis había muerto.

"Entregó su vida en cumplimiento del deber"... "un piloto sobresaliente, un camarada fiel y voluntarioso, un orgullo para el Escuadrón Skull y para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida"... "una promesa truncada"... todavía Karin podía escuchar todas las frases que el capellán había dicho aquella tarde gris y fría mientras ella, junto con Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y otros tres pilotos del Skull, llevaban el ataúd que contenía los restos mortales de John Hollis hasta el sitio de su eterno descanso, rodeados por todos aquellos que habían conocido a John en vida... y que se habían congregado para despedirlo tras su muerte.

Todas esas frases bellas y vacías que no calmaban la sensación de pérdida de todo el Escuadrón... que no secaban las lágrimas desconsoladas de la señora Hollis ni iluminaban el rostro petrificado del señor Hollis... que no iban a reencender en ella la llama de un amor frágil y promisorio que aquel día también recibía sepultura junto al cuerpo de quien fuera su amigo y cómplice inseparable...

Todos esos rituales... la entrega de la bandera a los deudos de John, las salvas ceremoniales, los uniformes de gala... todas esas pérdidas de tiempo que ni siquiera cumplían con el cometido de hacer más llevadera la pérdida...

¿Hacer más llevadera la pérdida? Tal cosa era imposible y Karin lo estaba comprobando a cada segundo de su existencia.

No había forma de dejarlo atrás... no cuando ella lo había amado... no cuando se lo arrebataron justo cuando la esperanza que ella había llevado dentro en silencio tenía posibilidades de convertirse en realidad... no cuando le arrebataron a John a los pocos días de su primer beso...

Había sido algo casi por accidente... lo que había comenzado como una sencilla escapada a un bar pronto se convirtió en un ritual para ellos dos, la mejor manera de terminar cada semana y de dejar atrás los disgustos y contrariedades de sus vidas en compañía del otro, compartiendo un par de cervezas en el bar de O'Neill, charlas y chistes, confidencias y consejos... permitiéndose un instante en sus vidas en donde sus carreras militares quedaban atrás y en donde eran simplemente un par de muchachos divirtiéndose. Y todo siempre terminaba con una caminata hasta el edificio de barracas en donde Karin tenía su departamento, con la infaltable compañía y escolta de John durante el viaje.

Y quizás por culpa de las cervezas, o tal vez porque la cosa ya no podía esconderse ni un minuto más, o tal vez por alguna milagrosa conjunción de esos factores, un simple forcejeo para poder abrir la puerta de calle del edificio terminó en uno de esos momentos únicos en el tiempo en donde para una persona sólo existen los ojos del otro... y en donde lo que tiene que pasar termina pasando, aún sin que ellos dos se lo propusieran.

Fue algo fugaz, que no duró más de diez segundos... fue algo que los dos se ocuparon rápidamente de minimizar, echándole la culpa a la cerveza o a alguna piedra metafísica con la que tropezaron hasta darse de bruces el uno con el otro... pero fue algo que revolucionó sus mundos, y que abrió una puerta que ya no podía ser cerrada. Y fue algo que los dos prometieron "hablar" a la primera ocasión posible... antes de despedirse por esa noche y seguir cada uno con su vida.

Esa noche, Karin sólo pudo soñar con él, como lo venía haciendo durante ya varios meses... tres noches después, ella lo estaba llorando en la soledad de su camarote.

En cierta manera, Karin siempre tuvo una cierta idea de que lo que ella sentía por John era correspondido... había algo en la mirada de él cada vez que se cruzaban, algo en su tono cuando hablaban, o quizás la manera en la que sonreía... pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que ella sabía y de lo que creía saber, siempre pensó que era algo para tratar en un momento más propicio... más adelante.

Ahora, nunca habría un "más adelante": un misil se ocupó de segar la esperanza de un mañana de felicidad para ella.

Ese misil había sido el primer paso en el camino que llevó a la tercera teniente Karin Birkeland a aquel corredor de la Base Aérea en ese día... y el testimonio doloroso, difícil y desgarrador que debió ofrecer a la Comisión Investigadora - la misma Comisión que había sido creada para dilucidar si ella y sus camaradas habían cometido un "crimen" al acabar con los verdugos de John - había sido el golpe de gracia.

Quizás aquellos oficiales y políticos con cara de piedra no se hubieran dado cuenta en el momento, pero todo lo que ella quería hacer cuando le preguntaron sobre John era romper en llanto y desaparecer de la sala de sesiones de la Comisión. Para cuando los integrantes de la Comisión se consideraron satisfechos y la dejaron partir, ella se sentía completamente devastada por dentro... sumida en una desolación absoluta e irremediable.

Ella estaba allí luego de muchas reflexiones solitarias y amargas, de mucho pensar lo que había sido de su vida y lo que sería ahora, y de llegar a la triste y definitiva conclusión de que su vida ya no volvería a ser igual.

Y sobre todo, de que ella jamás podría volver a montarse en un Veritech sin que se le partiera el corazón por el amigo fiel y el amor secreto que ya no estaba con ella.

Se suponía que ese día ella tenía que cumplir con sus horas obligatorias de práctica en el simulador, pero ni se había acercado a la sala de simulación; había estado deambulando por toda la base, sola con su tristeza y su inminente decisión. A pesar de todo, Karin todavía no juntaba las fuerzas para llamar a la puerta de la oficina del comandante Hunter, a quien sabía ocupado enfrentando los propios demonios de su vida... era como si algo la retuviera cada vez que estaba determinada a dar el paso definitivo. De cualquier manera, su propia indecisión en el momento crítico era una llama más en el incendio que consumía el alma de Karin Birkeland.

Contra aquella indecisión, que frenaba sus ansias de darle un cierre a esa etapa de su vida, estaba luchando Karin Birkeland desde hacía ya media hora, una batalla que la había aislado del mundo exterior por completo, del que ya no escuchaba ni veía nada... ni hubiera podido ver nada con sus ojos henchidos de lágrimas.

Una silueta que pasó junto a ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y se volvió hacia la joven piloto, o al menos eso creyó ver en medio de su dolor y aislamiento... y a esa visión se le sumó una pregunta que a Karin le sonó como un eco indistinguible del ruido del ambiente.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, teniente?

Ella no contestó. ¿Cómo podía contestarle a un eco? Todo lo que existía en su vida era el dolor y la tristeza... todo lo demás eran sombras pintadas y ruidos sin sentido para ella...

Hasta que aquella voz etérea tronó una vez más con innegable energía.

- ¡FIRMES!

Por instinto, e impulsada por la fuerza de ese mandato perentorio, la teniente Birkeland se incorporó y adoptó la posición de "firmes", interrumpiéndola solamente para secar de lágrimas sus ojos y tener una mejor vista de la persona que había turbado su dolor.

Era un oficial militar, un hombre algunos años mayor que ella, de gran porte y cabello corto y tirando a negro, que portaba un uniforme de color marrón, en el que podía distinguir las insignias de un primer teniente del Ejército. El rostro de aquel oficial le sonaba familiar de algún lado... quizás de alguna misión en la que los dos hubieran estado involucrados alguna vez, aunque también tenía vagos recuerdos del cumpleaños del comandante Hunter... ese día en que John y ella tuvieron la primera de aquellas salidas tan especiales...

Pero ahora lo que importaba era que un oficial superior estaba frente a ella, y casi de manera automática salieron de los labios de Karin los pedidos de disculpa del caso.

- ¡Lo siento, señor!

- Mejor así - dijo satisfecho el oficial del Ejército, relajando visiblemente su postura aunque sin perder el aire de autoridad. - Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿le ocurre algo, teniente...?

Karin tardó en notar que lo que el oficial del Ejército quería saber era su nombre, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso sus labios dibujaron algo que en mejores momentos hubiera podido pasar por una sonrisa.

- Tercera teniente Karin Birkeland, señor.

El teniente del Ejército, aunque satisfecho por esa respuesta, todavía estaba esperando algo más...

- ¿Y? - murmuró entonces el hombre con una cierta pizca de humor. - ¿Me va a decir qué está haciendo por acá, tercera teniente Karin Birkeland?

- Estaba esperando... tengo algo que discutir con mi líder de escuadrón, señor.

Ante esa respuesta, el oficial del Ejército le dio a Karin una expresión que daba a entender que él sabía que ella se estaba guardando algo para sí sobre todo el asunto, y después la recorrió con la mirada hasta detenerse en un detalle del uniforme de la joven que llamó visiblemente su atención.

- Ese emblema en su uniforme... - dijo el del Ejército, señalando el escudo que Karin llevaba en el hombro de su uniforme. - ¿Usted es del Skull, teniente?

Sólo por un segundo, Karin sintió renacer en ella algo que no era tristeza: el orgullo que sentía y que siempre sentiría por ser parte del Skull...

- Sí, señor.

Una expresión casi divertida asomó en el rostro del oficial del Ejército, quien terminó por perder la seriedad y formalidad que había tenido apenas momentos atrás.

- ¿Qué piensa decirle al comandante Hunter, teniente?

- En realidad es algo privado, señor...

- Le di una orden, teniente - remarcó el del Ejército con una dureza que sobresaltó a Karin.

La joven piloto miró al otro oficial a los ojos, a la espera de algo que le evitara tener que revelarle lo que venía a hacer, lo que motivaba su decisión terminante... algo que le impidiera revelar el infierno de su vida.

Pero en los ojos pardos del oficial del Ejército, que a ella se le hacían curiosamente familiares, Karin no encontró lo que buscaba: sólo halló expectativa y un poco de impaciencia... de modo que, fortificándose antes de abrir la boca, la piloto se resignó y se preparó para contar lo que llevaba dentro.

- Durante este maldito desastre... quiero decir, durante la misión en Indiana yo... yo perdí a un amigo muy-- muy cercano, señor... - reveló Karin con una voz que se le quebraba rápidamente. - Los separatistas derribaron su caza y él-- él...

Karin se detuvo; ya no podía hablar, su voz se había disuelto en un sollozo imposible de evitar, y podía sentir que el llanto que había contenido desde su entrada en la Base estaba a punto de salir... tenía que detenerse y respirar, tenía que secar sus lágrimas antes de que no pudiera contenerlas más, tenía que hacer un alto, porque de lo contrario terminaría por desmoronarse...

El oficial del Ejército no hizo nada por forzarla, simplemente se quedó allí a la espera de que ella terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir... y Karin incluso pudo ver en su expresión un par de fugaces gestos de aliento y comprensión que ella le agradecería mucho más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Pero ahora venía lo más duro para ella... aquella verdad triste e ineludible a la que había llegado tras días de atormentarse y pensarlo seriamente.

- Estuve pensándolo mucho, señor... y creo que yo no... que no sirvo para esto... que yo tendría que hacerme a un lado, que ya no estoy en condiciones para el servicio militar.

En un último gesto de desafío, Karin se puso en posición de firmes y se obligó a mirar a los ojos al oficial del Ejército... quería que él viera que ella estaba totalmente determinada a hacer lo que se proponía... y quería que él viera la insignia de piloto militar que ya no pendía del pecho de su uniforme, sino que llevaba apretada en su mano.

- Vine a entregarle mis alas al comandante Hunter, señor... para eso es lo que vine.

El rostro del teniente del Ejército, de ese desconocido ante el cual ella había abierto sus dolores sin proponérselo, se estremeció sólo por un instante imperceptible... luego volvieron a primar en él las formas del protocolo militar.

- ¿Se va a retirar del servicio?

La pregunta del millón. La pregunta para la que Karin ya tenía una respuesta.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer de su vida cuando deje el servicio?

A pesar de todo, Karin no pudo esconder la perplejidad que esa pregunta le causó.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una pregunta simple, teniente - insistió el oficial del Ejército, para luego señalar las alas doradas que Karin sostenía en su mano temblorosa. - ¿Qué va a hacer de su vida cuando entregue sus alas?

La joven teniente no podía contestar... se quedó sencillamente muda, mirando al del Ejército con ojos agrandados y tristes, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que dejar en evidencia el vacío de su vida ante aquel desconocido familiar, que seguía hablando con una determinación y seguridad que no admitían ni dudas ni reparos.

- No sé mucho sobre los pilotos de combate, pero sí sé que Rick Hunter no toma a gente que no sea excepcional para su escuadrón. Si usted está en el Skull, entonces debe ser porque volar es lo que usted hace mejor en el mundo. Todo lo que haga que no sea volar, va a ser un desperdicio para usted...

- Es que no sé si alguna vez pueda volver a volar, señor...

- Entonces va a escapar.

Aquella frase golpeó a Karin con la fuerza de un huracán... y para su sorpresa, despertó en ella la flama tenue de la irritación. ¿Cómo diablos ese hombre se atrevía a decir que ella...?

Lentamente, el ceño de Karin Birkeland se frunció y sus ojos grises, que hasta entonces habían estado nublados por el dolor y las lágrimas, no tardaron en recobrar un brillo feroz y amenazante, pero frente a ella, el oficial del Ejército no parecía anoticiarse de lo que estaba despertando en su interlocutora, a quien continuaba hablándole con frases que parecían hechas a medida para irritarla aún más.

- Su amigo murió en cumplimiento de su deber haciendo lo que amaba, y en honor a él usted va a tirar su vida a la basura. Así que va a darles el gusto a esas basuras separatistas entonces, teniente... permitirá que esas basuras acaben con dos pilotos por el precio de uno.

- Señor, con todo respeto...

- ¿Qué? - replicó el teniente del Ejército, cortándola en seco. - No tiene nada que explicar, teniente... es claro que esto es demasiado para usted, que no puede resistir lo que ocurre en el servicio. Yo no me hago demasiadas ilusiones sobre los pilotos de combate, pero creí que tenían más resistencia que esto.

Karin mantuvo su lugar de manera desafiante aún cuando el oficial del Ejército dio un par de pasos hacia ella, hasta dejarla en frente de esa mole de uniforme marrón que la miraba con dureza y la atenazaba con frases dolorosas hasta lo insoportable... pero igual de verdaderas.

- ¿Qué diría su amigo si la viera ahora abandonándolo todo? No lo conocí mucho, pero no creo que le gustaría verla dejándolo todo por él.

Contra todo lo que venía sintiendo y contra todo lo que la había llevado ese día a la Base Aérea, Karin Birkeland trató de darle una respuesta a ese interrogante que le hacía el otro hombre... y a ella acudió el recuerdo de un John Hollis que pocos habían conocido detrás del exterior amable e inocente, el que sabía defenderse a sí mismo y a los que quería...

Y Karin sabía bien qué era lo que John hubiera dicho de haber sido él quien estaba hablando con ella en lugar del oficial del Ejército.

- Probablemente me gritaría y me sacudiría para que entre en razón...

La sonrisa del teniente del Ejército se hizo más visible.

- ¿No cree que sería mejor continuar lo que comenzó... aunque sea en honor a él?

A pesar de todo, Karin terminó contagiándose de la sonrisa del teniente... por primera vez en días, asomaba en su vida algo parecido a una luz de esperanza. Y que esa luz de esperanza viniera por pensar en John y seguir en su honor... pues eso sólo lo hacía mucho más especial que lo que ya era de por sí.

- Póngalo desde este punto de vista, teniente - razonó el oficial del Ejército. - Si usted se va, ganan los separatistas, y todos esos desgraciados que están afuera insultando a su amigo y al Escuadrón Skull... pero si usted no tiene problemas con eso y se va, me parece que no merecía llevar esa calavera en el hombro en primer lugar.

Ahora sí que el del Ejército había cruzado la línea que no tenía que ser cruzada... y Karin no conocería de límites ante una afrenta como la que había escuchado. Hasta ahora, lo que había escuchado era algo que ella podía soportar sin problemas, pero esto... inmediatamente, la joven teniente tensó su postura, y dio un paso al frente, se irguió frente al oficial del Ejército, y lo taladró con una mirada gris acerada que logró hacer recular al teniente del Ejército sólo con la energía que destilaba.

La teniente Karin Birkeland sentía su cuerpo recorrido por una energía vital que antes parecía haberla abandonado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía viva y determinada, dispuesta a luchar y a no rendirse ante los obstáculos de la vida... y mucho menos ante un oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, de entre todas las personas.

- ¿Permiso para hablar libremente? - dijo Karin en una voz tensa ante la que el otro hombre no se arredró.

- Por supuesto.

La voz de Karin Birkeland sonó gélida y letal... algo escalofriante de escuchar viniendo de una joven menuda y aparentemente delicada como parecía ser eso.

- No voy a permitir que un pisahormigas me diga algo como eso... señor.

Silencio.

En ese corredor silencioso y en medio de una enorme tensión, dos personas enérgicas y determinadas se estudiaron por unos segundos... y de pronto, el del Ejército sonrió y la tensión desapareció del ambiente.

- Esa es la reacción que quiero - contestó satisfecho el oficial del Ejército, quien volvió a señalar las alas doradas que Karin sostenía en su mano. - ¿Va a entregar sus alas, teniente?

Karin volvió a mirar las pequeñas y doradas alas metálicas que se había quitado del uniforme... y notó que parecían reflejar la luz del corredor con más intensidad. Sin proponérselo, la joven teniente cerró el puño alrededor de la insignia metálica y luego se la llevó lenta pero decididamente al pecho de su uniforme, en donde la volvió a colocar en el lugar donde debía estar.

La mano de la teniente quedó allí... y aunque el oficial del Ejército no pudiera notarlo, eso había sido para ella como renacer de las cenizas de su vida.

Cuando Karin quitó la mano de allí, en su pecho volvían a relucir las alas doradas de una piloto de combate de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... Karin volvía a ser la persona en la que se había convertido, la persona que siempre había sido... la persona que se había propuesto ser.

Y lo sería por John.

- Tendrán que matarme para quitármelas, señor - declaró Karin con resolución inquebrantable.

- Muy bien - la felicitó el del Ejército para después retomar la pose de oficial serio. - ¿Todavía tiene algo que discutir con el comandante Hunter, teniente?

- No, señor.

- Perfecto. ¿Tiene algo más que hacer por aquí?

A Karin no le pareció extraño que un oficial del Ejército, sin importar su rango superior, le preguntara qué era lo que estaba haciendo ella en la base en donde prestaba servicios. Lo único que importaba era que la razón que la había llevado a ese rincón de la Base en ese día ya no tenía sentido, y con eso había desaparecido la necesidad de estar allí.

De pronto, Karin concluyó que tenía muchas otras cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento en lugar de molestar al comandante Hunter con algo que no tenía sentido.

Tenía mucho que hacer, mucho que reconstruir y mucho en qué pensar... pero lo haría como piloto de combate.

Y lo más extraño era que tenía que agradecerle por todo a un oficial del Ejército.

Qué mundo extraño.

- No, señor.

Sin más que decir, la tercera teniente Karin Birkeland, piloto de combate en el Escuadrón Aeroespacial de Combate 1 "Skull", le hizo la venia al teniente del Ejército y esperó a que le fuera devuelto el saludo, momento en el cual dio media vuelta y caminó para irse de la base con mucha más energía y determinación que la que había tenido al llegar.

* * *

Recibir órdenes, encabezar junta, asignar órdenes, exigir buenos resultados; recibir reporte, leer reporte, aprobar reporte, despachar reporte, pedir el siguiente reporte.

Así, encerrado en la oficina, rehuyendo el contacto humano y cumpliendo sus deberes de la forma más mecánica posible, el teniente comandante Richard Hunter dejaba que corrieran las horas del 14 de enero de 2012, procurando que su paso fuera lo menos doloroso posible, ya que para dolores y angustias tenía bastante con su propia vida personal...

Su oficina en la Base Aérea era algo modesto y pequeño, una habitación de tres metros por tres con un escritorio que parecía llenar por completo el lugar, algunos cuadros de motivos militares en las paredes e incluso una ventana con persiana veneciana que en las primeras horas del atardecer le daba al pequeño lugar toda la apariencia de ser la oficina de mala muerte de un detective de la década de 1950; sólo faltaba el ventilador rotando a baja velocidad y el irritante olor a cigarrillo mal apagado para completar el cuadro.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese lugar era nocivo para la salud, más cuando había pasado cuatro horas completamente cerrado a toda ventilación exterior e impregnándose del particular aroma de un hombre cansado, malhumorado y desganado.

Era preferible eso que estar volando, a fin de cuentas... ya estaba verdaderamente harto de hacer malabarismos radiofónicos para evitar comunicarse via red táctica con la Central del SDF-1 y no pasar así el mal gusto de volver a ver ese rostro hermoso que insistía en torturarlo durante sus pesadillas, y si había un beneficio de ser líder de escuadrón, ese era el de poder diagramar las actividades de los pilotos a su mando.

Patrulla en el sector sudoeste: Max Sterling, Gilles Boisclair, Rob Taylor y Eddie Mallozzi; patrulla en el sector noroeste: Spiros Starakis, Gideon Kotane, Miriya Sterling y Mónica Aguirre; sesiones de práctica en el simulador: Takeshi Koizumi, Karin Birkeland y Arthur Lewartowski; el resto del escuadrón, labores de tierra, mantenimiento y guardia de defensa aérea.

El comandante del Escuadrón, encerrándose en su papeleo; algún día volvería a montarse en un Veritech, si así lo deseaba.

Por enésima vez en aquel día hartante, la mirada de Rick se desvió involuntariamente hacia un rincón de su escritorio... insistiendo en clavarse en el rostro sonriente de Lisa Hayes, ese rostro encantador que lo tenía loco de felicidad la mayor parte del tiempo, y que ahora sólo parecía burlarse de su sufrimiento desde el retrato primoroso que había comprado para enmarcar aquella fotografía.

No sin un poco de violencia, Rick apoyó el retrato contra el escritorio, de tal manera de negarse así el placer masoquista de contemplar el rostro de la mujer que causaba todos sus presentes sufrimientos... por más que su corazón se partiera de dolor por negarse a sí mismo el consuelo de verla al menos en una fotografía.

"_Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Hunter... es todo lo que te queda._"

Pero por más que se repitiera esa frase como mantra, y por más que Rick clavara obsesivamente sus ojos en los reportes de consumo de combustibles y en las formas de requisición que debía completar, el trabajo parecía tornarse cada vez más largo y difícil de completar, mientras las frases de la desabrida jerga técnica y las cifras que poblaban esos reportes insistían en atorarse en su mirada, provocando en su estado de ánimo el mismo efecto devastador que puede tener una obstrucción en las arterias...

- ¡¡AAAGHHH!! - exclamó el comandante Hunter mientras lanzaba un reporte contra uno de los rincones de la oficina, y luego del placer transitorio de ese acto de catarsis, el joven piloto de combate dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, apoyándose luego sobre el escritorio para demostrarle al universo que ya se estaba rindiendo.

Lejos de aceptar su rendición, el Universo reaccionó provocando que alguien llamara a la puerta de la oficina con cuatro toques cortos y secos, que consiguieron levantar a Rick de su postración y traerlo de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

- Adelante... - gruñó Rick de mala gana a la vez que trataba de parecerse a un oficial militar trabajando, y no a un desecho humano sin remedio.

Cuando vio quién era su visitante, Rick recordó un pequeño detalle que venía molestándolo -al igual que tantas otras cosas esos días- y sintió cómo la ira se iba juntando en su sistema, en preparación a una explosión masiva.

- Buenas tardes, jefe - saludó Max Sterling con una enorme sonrisa y portando un formulario militar en la mano. - Recién llegado del vuelo de patrullaje de hoy... las usuales seis horas de nada excepto mirar el cielo y el desierto. Aquí tienes mi reporte.

- Llegaste hace cuarenta minutos, Max - le espetó Rick con dureza, aceptando mecánicamente el reporte de Max mientras le lanzaba un nuevo reproche. - ¿Por qué no te reportaste antes?

Más que sorprenderse por la dureza de Rick, Max quedó ligeramente herido por ese recibimiento tan brutal, y sus primeras respuestas reflejaron claramente la confusión en la que había caído.

- Bueno, jefe...

Pero antes de poder explicarse, Rick encontró en su segundo al mando una excelente válvula de escape para sus frustraciones, procediendo entonces a explotar como si tuviera enfrente al mismísimo Lynn Kyle:

- ¿Qué diablos es esto, un escuadrón de combate o una farsa?

- Lo siento, comandante Hunter, pero surgieron asuntos urgentes que requerían mi atención y por eso no pude reportarme antes - replicó casi a los gritos Max.

Sin darle a Rick tiempo de decir algo, el teniente Sterling se cuadró en una pose exagerada y le lanzó una venia tan dura y rígida que era insultante de ver, al grito de:

- ¡Solicito humildemente sus disculpas, señor!

- ¿Crees que esto es una broma, Max? - contraatacó Rick, atravesando a su amigo con una mirada iracunda. - ¡Eres mi segundo al mando, tienes que dar el ejemplo!

La respuesta de Max no se hizo esperar, ni careció del impacto de un buen golpe.

- ¡Al igual que tú, comandante!

- ¿Disculpa? - fue la respuesta entre incrédula y enfurecida del comandante Hunter, que parecía acusar recibo del golpe de Max con tanta ira como tristeza.

- No pienso disculparme - contestó Max, poniendo sal en la herida que había abierto en su amigo. - Estás bastante intratable en estos días, y ni yo ni el resto del Escuadrón estamos dispuestos a seguir soportando tus malos humores.

- ¡Si todos tienen problemas, entonces renuncien a sus comisiones y lárguense de aquí! - bramó Rick, señalando el exterior del edificio, apenas visible a través de las persianas venecianas de la oficina. - ¡Mientras vistan el uniforme y formen parte de este escuadrón, se acostumbrarán a lo que pase y al humor que traiga!

Impasible, y sentándose sin que Rick le diera permiso para hacerlo (lo que era un insulto calculado al soberano de la oficina), Max Sterling reaccionó como si nada al desaforado palabrerío de Rick, simplemente acomodándose los anteojos como si estuvieran estorbándolo.

- Como te dije, nadie está dispuesto a seguir soportando esta situación, y es por eso que estoy aquí hoy--

La contestación del teniente Sterling, al igual que el aislamiento masoquista del comandante Hunter minutos antes, fue bruscamente interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡PASE! - gritó Rick al recién llegado, esperando por el bien de su visitante que no se tratara de algo estúpido o molesto.

Lejos de ser algo estúpido o molesto, el primer teniente Daniel Shelby entró en la oficina de Rick como si fuera suya por pleno derecho, sin reparar en la expresión furiosa del comandante Hunter y portando un uniforme camuflado de fajina que contrastaba visiblemente con los uniformes blancos de servicio de los dos pilotos de combate.

- Discúlpame por la demora, Max, pero estuve esparciendo el bien por allí y me demoré... - explicó Shelby a Max como si nada, sólo entonces dándose cuenta de que había un joven teniente comandante con cara de pocos amigos al que saludó como si lo hubiera encontrado en la puerta del cine. - ¡Buenos días, comandante! Me dicen que tienes un problema de actitud...

- ¿No tienes hormigas que pisotear, Shelby? - contestó en un tono venenoso Rick Hunter, frunciendo el ceño ante la aparición de su amigo del Ejército.

Dan Shelby no era hombre de dejarse golpear fácilmente, y mucho menos por un piloto de combate, de modo que al ver respondida su alegría con tanta descortesía, adoptó una posición dura y amenazante, demostrándole a Rick Hunter que él no iba a verse intimidado por toda su actuación de chico malo...

- Hoy no, pero me da oportunidad de pisotear pilotos tercos, y ese es mi segundo deporte favorito.

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? - exclamó Rick, exigiéndole a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando una explicación por aquella junta que de casual nada debía tener.

- Rick, lo quieras o no, vamos a discutir largo y tendido lo que te está ocurriendo--

- Ni lo sueñes, Sterling...

Dicho esto, Rick se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su propia oficina... sólo para encontrarse allí con que un teniente con uniforme del Ejército le impedía pasar.

- Muévete, Shelby.

- Ni lo sueñes, Hunter - contestó el oficial del Ejército, cubriendo toda la puerta con su cuerpo como si estuviera montando guardia.

- Teniente, le estoy dando una orden directa - replicó Rick, cerrando los puños en actitud amenazante.

- Y yo la estoy desobedeciendo directamente, comandante, así que vuelva a su escritorio y mejore un poco su humor - contestó Shelby con toda la intención de llegar a los puños con Rick si hacía falta, hablándole luego al teniente Sterling para que pusiera algo de paz en la oficina. - Max...

Al instante, Max estaba de pie junto a los dos oficiales, separándolos y asegurándose de que Rick caminara lentamente de regreso a su silla, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para darle la razón de aquella visita sin que explotara.

- Por favor, Rick, siéntate... si hacemos esto es porque nos estamos preocupando mucho por ti.

Sin oponer mucha resistencia, y dando la impresión de verse viejo y agotado, Rick regresó a su silla del escritorio, mirando a sus dos amigos con hastío y agotamiento evidente.

- Mejor así... - aprobó Max desde su lugar, dejando que fuera Shelby quien diera inicio a la discusión con su habitual diplomacia y tacto:

- ¿Qué pasó con Lisa?

- Váyanse al diablo - respondió Rick con ira palpable en sus palabras.

Su segundo al mando y su amigo del Ejército se miraron con resignación, como si ahora confirmaran que tenían una tarea bastante difícil frente a ellos...

- Tenías razón, Sterling... está intratable - murmuró Shelby, mirando de reojo a Rick. - ¿Puedo molerlo a golpes ahora?

Silenciando a su socio en aquella empresa, Max volvió a hablarle a Rick con voz tranquila y conciliadora, tratando de conseguir con cortesía lo que no podían sacar con franqueza.

- Rick, cuéntanos... ¿qué pasó con Lisa?

Rick cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva, respondiendo con una evasiva tan brusca como inútil.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar pasando algo?

- Porque desde hace tres días que estás hecho un histérico y coincidentemente hace tres días que nadie te ve hablando o pasando tiempo con Lisa... es más, siempre que estoy fuera de servicio y te llamo, estás en tu casa... hasta ahora fui educado y te dejé en paz, pero ya me cansé y quiero una respuesta.

Ante la agudeza de Max, no había nada que Rick Hunter podía hacer, y lo peor de todo era que Max lo sabía muy bien... de modo que sin perder un solo segundo, Max se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó una vez más a su mejor amigo:

- Así que, cuenta ahora, Rick... ¿qué pasó entre tú y Lisa?

La actitud defensiva de Rick no podía durar para siempre, menos bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Max y Shelby, pero aún con todas sus fuerzas puestas en el esfuerzo, Rick debió ceder ante la presión... y al cabo de unos segundos reconoció con voz quebrada la verdad, o al menos, la verdad como la entendía él...

- Ella no confía en mí, así de simple...

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Sterling sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! - confirmó Rick a los gritos. - Ella no confía en mí...

Fue entonces que Shelby, recién salido de su propio estupor, disparó una frase contra Rick que resumía sus opiniones al respecto:

- ¿Y por qué, en el nombre de todo lo bueno y sagrado en este mundo, piensas una cosa como esa, Hunter?

- Porque cuando el otro día le pedí que me contara qué había testificado ante la Comisión, ella me salió con evasivas y no quiso decirme nada en concreto...

La respuesta no sólo no satisfizo las dudas del oficial del Ejército, sino que trocaron su estupor en abierta incredulidad, la cual manifestó meneando la cabeza y mirando al techo en actitud teatral.

- Cielos, Sterling, mátame ya... - murmuró Shelby en tono de súplica, señalando luego a Rick con un dedo acusador. - ¿Está hecho un histérico por algo tan idiota como eso?

Antes de que Max pudiera responder, un puño veloz y violento, perteneciente a un brazo enfundado en un uniforme blanco, procedió a estrellarse contra el rostro desguarnecido del teniente Dan Shelby, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera en el duro suelo de la oficina sobre su retaguardia...

- ¡Rick! - gritó Max mientras ayudaba a Shelby a ponerse de pie, rogando que esto no pasara a mayores.

- ¡Vamos, Hunter, dale duro! - increpaba Shelby por su parte, prácticamente invitando a Rick a seguir con lo que había empezado. - ¡A ver si con eso te tranquilizas un poco!

Rick Hunter no defraudó; un nuevo cross de derecha encontró su destino en el rostro de Shelby, sólo que esta vez y gracias a estar preparado y alerta, el oficial del Ejército apenas se movió con el golpe recibido, mirando a Rick con actitud desafiante y espetándole una sencilla pregunta que Rick nunca contestaría.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Terminado el incidente, Max volvió a ocuparse de sentar a Rick en su silla, separándolo lo más posible de Shelby mientras le hacía una pregunta para satisfacer sus propias inquietudes.

- ¿Por qué crees que Lisa no confía en ti?

- ¡Porque si confiara, me lo hubiera dicho, sin importar lo malo o doloroso que es! - explotó una vez más Rick, tiñendo de dolor y decepción cada una de sus palabras. - ¡Siempre le digo que voy a estar para ella cuando lo necesite, y una vez que lo estoy, ella no quiere que la ayude!

Un poco más calmado, pero de ninguna manera más tranquilo, Rick continuó hablando, escupiendo cada frase como si fuera venenosa.

- Me mintió... me dijo que no había pasado nada malo y lo podía leer hasta en su mirada...

Finalmente, el piloto de combate no pudo resistir más, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no deseadas al enfrentar lo más doloroso de aquel duro trance:

- Medio planeta me quiere ver muerto o en prisión, los altos mandos me tratan con guantes de seda y prefieren ignorarme... y la mujer que dice que me ama ya no confía más en mí... me deja solo...

- Rick, creo que estás saltando a conclusiones exageradas...

- No me parece, Max...

- Quizás pensó que no ibas a reaccionar bien a lo que había ocurrido... - aventuró Max. - Todos saben que estás bajo mucha presión ahora mismo, y tal vez quiso evitarte más problemas...

- ¡Vamos, Max! - replicó Rick como si la sola idea lo ofendiera. - Esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado--

- ¿Siquiera te pusiste a pensar en esa idea, Rick? - contraatacó su mejor amigo. - ¿O preferiste creer lo peor de Lisa y eres tan terco que no puedes pensar en que tal vez te equivocaste de medio a medio?

Aún cuando la teoría de Max fuera lo suficientemente convincente -y con sólo dos segundos de pensar en frío Rick debía reconocer que lo era-, el comandante Hunter no estaba muy dispuesto a descartar sus emociones y su dolor de los pasados tres días como la consecuencia de un lamentable malentendido, para lo que se lanzó una vez más a insistir con su propia explicación de los hechos.

- No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo... si de veras le había pasado algo malo, esperaba que al menos supiera que podía contar conmigo... pero ella eligió ocultármelo, y cuando se lo reclamo, todavía me manda al diablo.

Sin poder negar que esa idea era dolorosa hasta de escucharla, Max hizo otro intento por llegar a su mejor amigo, apelando a la diplomacia que era característica de él.

- Me parece que estás siendo demasiado duro... ella te ama, jefe--

- ¡¿Entonces por qué mierda no me quiso decir?! - gritó Rick con el alma partida de dolor e ira. - ¿No puede dejar ni por un minuto de ser tan terca e insufrible?

Por fin, Max comenzaba a imaginarse lo que probablemente hubiera sido la reacción de Rick ante la situación con Lisa... y un incómodo escozor lo recorrió de pensar en lo tenso y horrible que debió haber sido aquel momento para su mejor amigo... para su hermano.

- Y tú se lo echaste en cara, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí... - admitió Rick con todo el pesar del mundo. - Y me dolió como no puedes imaginarte...

Dándole a Rick unos segundos para que se tranquilizara, Max decidió que el momento había llegado para intentar hacer que su amigo se pusiera en el lugar de Lisa... sólo que antes de poder hacerlo, el teniente Shelby le ganó de mano y comenzó a lanzar sus propias preguntas contra Rick.

- ¿Y cómo crees que lo sintió ella?

- ¿Eh?

- Pasa toda la mañana entera frente a seis tipos que la interrogan de la cabeza a los pies, ¿y qué recibe de parte del hombre que está con ella? - continuó hablando Dan Shelby sin que le importara el desconcierto de Rick. - Reproches infantiles.

Una vez más la furia comenzó a adueñarse de Rick Hunter... una furia devastadora que sus ojos azules destilaban con demasiada claridad, al igual que el resto de su expresión y postura corporal.

- Si piensas que eso es infantil, Shelby, entonces--

- ¿Entonces qué, Rick? - replicó Shelby, interrumpiendo a su amigo. - Porque hasta ahora no me has dado otra razón para tu suposición más que el arranque de enojo que tuviste cuando ella no te dijo eso... armaste toda una maquinación en tu cabeza y eres tan terco que no quieres bajarte de ella para no quedar como el rabioso que eres...

Bastaba mirar a Rick para saber que la explosión final estaba cerca... muy cerca... y que el propio Rick no estaba interesado en evitarla.

- Diablos, Hunter... ¿no te das cuenta? - seguía Shelby sin detenerse ni preocuparse por el malhumor de su amigo. - La mayoría de nosotros mataríamos por tener una mujer como Lisa a nuestro lado... ¿y qué haces tú? La tratas como una traidora porque tal vez tomó una decisión equivocada luego de pasar el día entero bajo tensión... que dicho sea de paso, incluyó dar la cara ante seis capitostes por algo que _tú_ hiciste.

Rick Hunter se levantó de su silla... sólo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber a Shelby que sus palabras estaban logrando ponerlo fuera de quicio; el momento de lanzar el remate había llegado al fin.

- ¿Qué me dices de "confiar en ti" ahora? - proclamó triunfalmente Shelby, clavando su mirada en Rick para no perderse ni un segundo de su reacción.

Por más que esperó, la reacción que Shelby había deseado provocar no aparecía en el rostro de su iracundo amigo... en vez de recapacitación y toma de conciencia, lo único que él veía en Rick era enojo y orgullo, complementado por una creciente y peligrosa irritación hacia el propio Shelby.

Si esa irritación venía por tomarlo como blanco de todo su malestar o a causa de haberle llegado con sus palabras, Shelby no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse para averiguarlo.

- Lo siento, Max, pero este tipo no tiene remedio... - murmuró resignado el oficial del Ejército, palmeando a Max en el hombro y sin siquiera mirar hacia Rick. - Si quiere seguir lamentándose y dejar que se le vaya una mujer con mayúsculas como Lisa, allá él.

La única reacción de Rick vino justo en el preciso instante en que Shelby abría la puerta de la oficina para salir de allí, y fue tan viciosa y cruel que Max pensó en seguir a Shelby él mismo.

- No dejes que la puerta te golpee en el culo cuando te vayas, Shelby.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró, y satisfecho de que Dan Shelby hubiera desaparecido de allí, Rick se dejó caer en su sillón, sonriente como si acabara de triunfar en un combate a muerte.

- Mejor que se vaya.

- Si sigues así, Rick, nos vamos a ir todos y te quedarás bien solo... - amenazó Max, que rápidamente descubría que su paciencia hacia Rick tenía sus límites.

Aprovechando que Rick quedó visiblemente espantado por esa respuesta, Max hizo un nuevo intento de llegar a su amigo y hacerlo recapacitar; todos esos minutos de ardua discusión tenían que provocar alguna brecha en la armadura de orgullo y dolor masoquista de Rick Hunter.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella y tratas de resolver todo esto? Estoy seguro de que Lisa estará más que dispuesta a arreglarlo todo...

La respuesta de Rick fue tan brusca como infantil.

- Ella podría hablar conmigo.

- No me salgas con idioteces del estilo "que ella se disculpe primero" porque ahí sí que te dejaré para que te pudras solo, Rick...

- Vaya amigo que resultas ser, Sterling.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y definitivamente por primera vez en una charla con su mejor amigo, el ceño de Max Sterling se frunció, y su expresión abandonó su tradicional calma y compostura... y por primera vez, Rick Hunter descubrió que su mejor amigo también sabía ser amenazante desde el silencio...

- Se te olvidó un detalle, Hunter... también soy amigo de Lisa, y si hago esto es porque los aprecio a los dos y porque estoy harto de verlos lastimándose de tan tercos que son.

Rick no reaccionó, o al menos no lo hizo con la velocidad que Max deseaba, ya que en frustración, el segundo al mando del Skull se encogió de hombros e hizo ademanes de estar a punto de irse de la oficina.

- ¿Pero sabes qué? Mejor déjala y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en la tierra - espetó entonces Max, destilando veneno en cada palabra como preparativo antes del golpe final. - O mejor aún, ¿por qué no buscas a Minmei y vuelves a rondarla como perrito faldero? Estoy segura de que ella disfrutará de verte arrepintiéndote por plantártele frente a las cámaras...

La oficina cayó en un pavoroso silencio, mientras los dos oficiales y amigos medían cuidadosamente sus movimientos y gestos, viendo como muy posible la idea de llegar a los golpes antes de que terminara la hora... pero los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se dispuso a dar el golpe inicial.

Por fin, y sin perder la dureza que había tenido durante toda la tarde, Rick lanzó cinco palabras que sonaron a advertencia y reproche:

- Eso estuvo de más, Sterling.

- Francamente, lo merecías.

Rick ni se inmutó... pero Max encontró una vez más las fuerzas para apelar a la buena voluntad y tratar de llegar a su amigo, sabiendo muy bien que estaba cerca de lograrlo.

- Rick... no hay día que pase en que no le agradezca a Dios por el milagro de conocer a Miriya... cuando se te cruza la mujer de tu vida, lo único que puedes hacer es no dejarla ir...

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? - preguntó con sorpresa y no sin cierta confusión Rick, desorientado ante los cambios de humor que parecía tener su amigo.

- A que estás dejando ir a la mujer de tu vida, comandante Hunter - contestó con honestidad brutal el teniente Sterling, notando con agrado que esas palabras le provocaban visibles escalofríos y una mirada de terror al comandante Hunter. - Sé sincero, ¿no has sido más feliz en estos meses con Lisa que nunca antes en tu vida?

- Sí... - admitió Rick con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa leve en sus labios... una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¡¿Entonces, hermano, qué estás esperando?! - insistió Max, ya notablemente más relajado, feliz y por sobre todas las cosas, optimista. - Ella vive al lado tuyo, y conociéndola, debe estar con ganas de resolver todo esto... ¿Qué puedes perder, un minuto de caminata? Tienes todo un mundo por ganar.

- No sé... no sé si deba hablarle... no sé si quiera hablar conmigo...

- Hermano, ella te ama... - le dijo entonces Max, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo en gesto de aliento y comprensión. - Y ya que tanto dices acerca de la confianza, ¿por qué no confías en ella? Hazlo, habla con ella... escucha lo que tiene para decirte. Si los dos se equivocaron, escúchense y traten de perdonarse y seguir adelante... y si esta relación tiene que morir, que al menos muera habiendo hecho todos los esfuerzos por salvarla...

Rick no respondió a la última andanada de su amigo... porque para ser honesto consigo mismo, no encontraba nada que pudiera merecer una respuesta o crítica, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo atisbar en la lejanía lo que parecía ser una esperanza.

Era pequeña y frágil, pero era una esperanza al fin, algo que valía la pena perseguir... aunque más no fuera para no rendirse sin pelear hasta el final

- Hasta aquí he llegado - concluyó Max con cierto tono teatral, poniéndose entonces de pie y acomodándose el uniforme. - Puedes respirar aliviado, comandante... ya te dejaré en paz.

Dicho y hecho, Max se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, dándole la espalda a un comandante Hunter que aún no salía de su asombro y del torbellino de emociones que esa reunión había desatado, pero que de alguna manera encontró la forma para hacer un último llamado a su segundo al mando... a su mejor amigo...

A su hermano.

- Max...

- ¿Sí, jefe? - preguntó Sterling, dándose vuelta para ver mejor a un Rick que parecía devastado y avejentado.

- Gracias.

- Por nada - respondió Max con total humildad, haciendo luego un gesto de estar recordando algo de último minuto. - Por cierto, mándale mis saludos a Lisa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar con ella?

La sonrisa con la que Max respondió a esa pregunta fue críptica, pero por sobre todas las cosas, transmitía una seguridad increíble, una confianza suprema que no concebía la posibilidad del error o el fracaso...

- Lo harás.

* * *

Desde el momento en que dejó la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, tras un turno de servicio que se había prolongado mucho después del horario de fin de actividades debido a ciertos retrasos en las prácticas normales de simulador, Rick Hunter se había convertido en un ser con un único objetivo en la vida, y todas sus acciones estaban orientadas al logro de dicho objetivo, el que perseguiría con la concentración del monomaníaco.

Veinticinco minutos de viaje en jeep militar hasta el acceso al barrio militar, soportando una lluvia que en menos de media hora había pasado de ser una molesta llovizna a ser un temporal feroz de truenos y relámpagos; otros cinco minutos de corrida hasta su casa desde el punto en que el jeep lo había dejado, agotando sus fuerzas para pasar el menor tiempo posible bajo la inclemente tempestad, y unos quince minutos luego de llegar a su casa para cambiarse, poner su ropa a secar, dejar todo en condiciones y juntar nuevamente fuerzas para encarar la única misión que le importaba.

Hablar con Lisa.

Tras la filípica que le habían lanzado Max y Shelby durante la tarde, Rick había estado mentalizándose para superar sus dudas y temores, y decidiendo que aquel día no terminaría sin que él tuviera una buena charla con Lisa. La alternativa era otra noche de soledad y terror, y eso era algo que él no estaría dispuesto a tolerar.

Su primera idea, de ir al SDF-1 a buscarla, no duró mucho como alternativa... los problemas con el simulador de vuelo se habían ocupado de retrasar a Rick al punto de que, para cuando por fin pudo dejar la Base Aérea, ya hubieran pasado casi dos horas desde el final del turno de servicio de Lisa; en esas condiciones, ir al SDF-1 sólo resultaría en una pérdida de tiempo valioso, agravada por tener que enfrentarse al desquiciado tránsito en el centro de la ciudad y en las cercanías del Lago Gloval.

La segunda alternativa era aquella por la que Rick acabó decantándose: iría a su casa. Había otras ventajas, siendo una de las más importantes el que se trataría de algo más íntimo y privado, lejos de las miradas curiosas y de los chismes del Cuartel General... sin mencionar que Rick ya había tenido una cuota exagerada de chismes de parte de los miembros del Skull, de los pilotos de los otros escuadrones de combate y del personal de la Base Aérea.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de desperdicio ya habían sido suficientes, y cuando el reloj de pulsera de Rick marcó las 2030, justo en el instante en que un relámpago iluminaba toda la casa con un fulgor cegador, el joven oficial decidió que lo único que lo separaba de su objetivo era el simple hecho de tomar la decisión de salir de su casa e ir a la de ella.

Rick respiró con fuerza, y dio el combate final contra sus dudas e incertidumbres... venciendo sobre ellas en el momento crucial, y cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, acelerando el paso a cada segundo al punto de estar prácticamente corriendo al momento cuando tomó el picaporte con su mano.

El teniente comandante Hunter abrió la puerta de su casa con gran energía, dispuesto a llevarse al mundo por delante si cometía la tontería de interponerse en su camino.

Y con la misma rapidez con la que había abierto la puerta, el joven piloto de combate quedó congelado en el umbral de su residencia, contemplando con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa a la mujer que estaba allí bajo la lluvia, justo frente a su puerta.

Una joven mujer que lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos verdes brillantes a causa del reflejo de las gotas de lluvia... o quizás de las lágrimas. Una joven mujer con largo cabello castaño empapado por la lluvia al punto de oscurecerse por completo, al igual que las ropas que vestía... como si hubiera pasado largos minutos frente a la puerta, quizás sin decidirse a golpear.

Todo lo que Rick pudo balbucear en ese momento fue la palabra más importante de su universo:

- Li-- ¿Lisa?

Ella asintió con timidez, mirando ligeramente hacia un costado como si temiera encontrarse con su mirada.

Él quiso decirle algo, pero se encontró con que su boca ya no le obedecía... y cuando al fin pudo vencer su propia resistencia, sus palabras salieron de sus labios justo en el mismo instante en que ella intentaba articular una débil explicación.

- Yo, eh... sólo quería--

- Justo estaba por ir a--

Los dos jóvenes callaron al instante al comprobar que lo único que habían logrado era tropezarse mutuamente con sus palabras... y milagrosamente, los primeros atisbos de sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios hasta entonces demasiado serios.

Podía ser poco, podía ser una miseria... pero el ver al otro sonreír, fue un bálsamo para los ánimos deprimidos de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó ella con total inocencia, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda como si quisiera ver lo que había adentro de la residencia de Rick.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó él casi a los tartamudeos, luego de congelarse en su sitio por una fracción indeterminada de tiempo. - Pasa, pasa, por favor...

Haciéndose a un lado para cederle el paso, Rick sólo pudo mirar con ojos estupefactos cómo ella entraba en su casa con lentitud, como si temiera invadir una tierra que le fuera hostil... y al verla mirar el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que entraba allí, Rick se encontró pensando en cuánto habían perdido los dos con esa discusión tan estéril como brutal...

Ella permanecía quieta cerca de la puerta de la cocina, con la mirada atenta en cierto detalle que había captado su atención... tan sólo para no mirarlo, sin importarle que todo lo que su corazón deseaba era justamente mirar al hombre por quien había llorado y sufrido durante días.

Por su parte, Rick sólo tenía ojos para ella, y tras comprobar hasta qué punto estaba empapada ella, cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez Lisa hubiera pasado unos cuantos minutos esperando bajo la lluvia, batallando con sus propias dudas internas... mientras él permanecía adentro, dándose el lujo de estar seco mientras se resolvía a ir por ella.

- ¿Quieres... quieres algo para cambiarte? - ofreció él con voz temblorosa, temiendo con cada segundo la posible respuesta de ella.

- ¿Eh? - contestó Lisa, sacada de sus propios pensamientos por la inesperada oferta de Rick.

- Estás empapada... - clarificó Rick. - ¿No prefieres ponerte algo seco?

La comandante Hayes, ruborizada, se apresuró a excusarse; lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse una carga, y más por culpa de las malditas indecisiones que la tuvieron congelada frente a la puerta de Rick durante diez interminables minutos, luchando una cruenta batalla en su interior entre sus deseos ardientes de verlo y resolverlo todo... y sus temores espantosos de que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

- No quisiera molestarte...

- ¡No es molestia! - le confirmó Rick, caminando a paso veloz hacia su dormitorio y acordándose a último momento de avisarle a Lisa de sus intenciones. - Ahora vuelvo...

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rick reapareció en la sala de estar de su casa, llevando en la mano izquierda una remera blanca y un sweater azul, y en la otra unos pantalones de ejercicio, prendas que eran evidentemente demasiado grandes para la figura menuda de Lisa Hayes... y contra sus mejores esfuerzos, Rick sintió que se sonrojaba al ver cómo Lisa arqueaba una ceja en perplejidad ante la ropa que él traía para que se pusiera.

- Esto es todo lo que tenía...

La expresión de perplejidad se transformó en una sonrisa justo cuando ella tomó la remera y los pantalones en sus manos, y Rick creyó que se derretiría al ver una vez más esa sonrisa, tras días de pensar que jamás volvería a verla dirigida hacia él.

- Gracias, Rick... - respondió Lisa antes de desaparecer ella misma en el baño de la casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Lisa reapareció poco después, su aspecto le confirmó a Rick que las prendas que él usaba (y que a veces consideraba demasiado apretadas) le quedaban enormes a Lisa, a tal punto que la seria y formal comandante Hayes daba toda la impresión de ser una niña que se probaba la ropa de sus padres... y poco le faltó para reír al ver que los dedos de ella apenas sobresalían de entre las mangas del sweater.

Otro rato de incómodo silencio siguió, mientras los dos se devanaban los sesos para ver qué podían llegar a hacer ahora... si continuar rompiendo el hielo, o ir derecho a tratar los problemas que los asediaban.

- Te traigo un té... - ofreció él, recapacitando en que ella debía estar helada.

- Rick, en serio, no quiero molestarte...

- Lisa, tú... - devolvió Rick, deteniéndose para tranquilizarse y no decir nada demasiado brusco. - Tú jamás molestas, ¿está bien?

Dicho y hecho, Rick retornó de la cocina con dos tazas de té bien calientes, las cuales apoyó en la mesita que tenía frente al sofá, aquella que normalmente usaba para dejar descansar sus piernas mientras veía televisión, algo que Lisa jamás fallaba en reprenderle...

Lisa... ahora no era el momento de nostalgia, sino de luchar para salir del marasmo.

- Dicen que es buen té... - murmuró Rick como al pasar, en cuanto se sentó en el sofá en donde ella había tomado asiento... cuidando de mantener una distancia prudencial de ella.

- Ya lo creo... - contestó Lisa tras olfatear el aroma de la bebida y tomar. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la Base Aérea?

- No hubo mucho que hacer... ¿y el tuyo?

- Bastante aburrido - contestó Lisa encogiéndose de hombros con resignación. - La tarde se hizo muy larga...

Los dos sabían muy bien qué había hecho tan aburrida esa tarde, al igual que la de los dos días anteriores: el no poder encontrar solaz de tanto en tanto con una conversación privada en la red táctica, algo que hacía que los largos patrullajes en el desierto y las extenuantes horas de trabajo en la Central se hicieran más tolerables.

Pero antes de continuar con intrascendencias que mantuvieran sus ánimos calmados, Lisa Hayes se decidió a ir de frente y encarar la crisis que los había dividido. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, y aquellos pequeños destellos de normalidad que habían intercambiado durante los quince minutos que llevaban juntos sólo la habían convencido más de eso.

Como si necesitara convencerse de lo indispensable que era hacer las paces con su otra mitad...

- Rick, yo quería hablar contigo... - comenzó Lisa con timidez en cada palabra. - Hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día...

La misma timidez apareció en la mirada de Rick, que se desvió a causa de un arrebato pasajero de inseguridad, volviendo a clavarse en los ojos de Lisa poco después, mientras Rick se obligaba a seguir adelante, ya que de lo contrario no encontraría paz jamás.

- Yo... yo también...

Sin embargo, antes de que Lisa pudiera decir una palabra, el propio Rick se lanzó a disculparse a las apuradas, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de poner las cosas en limpio con ella; él no iba a aceptar que ella se disculpara con él mientras todavía tenía la conciencia sucia por las horribles sospechas que había albergado hacia ella...

- Quería disculparme contigo, Lisa... no tenía ningún derecho a decir que... que no confiabas en mí...

- Wow... - fue todo lo que Lisa pudo decir, abrumada por la sorpresa al ser testigo de la apurada e inesperada confesión de Rick, obligándose luego a guardar silencio mientras él continuaba...

- Fui un idiota, estaba enojado... estaba cansado, estaba molesto... y te usé como blanco... debí haberme callado la boca y no preguntar nada...

En respuesta a sus propios impulsos compasivos, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick en un esfuerzo por calmarlo... y la sola sensación de volver a tocarlo, de sentir una vez más la piel de él rozando la suya tras tres días de separación, casi hace que los corazones de los dos se detuvieran del shock...

- Rick, no tienes la culpa de esto... - alcanzó a decir ella en cuanto se recuperó del shock.

- ¡Claro que la tengo! - exclamó él con la voz temblorosa por la emoción. - No tienes por qué decírmelo todo... si había algo que preferías guardarte, yo debería haberte respetado...

Rick aún tenía muchas más cosas para decir, necesitaba pedir absolución por más cosas que aquejaban su conciencia, pero de manera mágica y misteriosa, un simple dedo posado en sus labios detuvo su catarata de disculpas... y si él se sintió sorprendido y maravillado por ese gesto tan cariñoso, no lo fue más que Lisa, que estaba estupefacta de haberse atrevido a tomar la iniciativa con tanta energía.

- Te debo una explicación, Rick - susurró ella sin quitarle el dedo de los labios. - ¿Me dejarías dártela?

Rick sólo pudo asentir, ya que estaba completamente emocionado por ese gesto tan amoroso, típico de mejores tiempos... y la mirada brillante de Lisa lo estaba sumiendo lentamente en un trance del que él no quería salir jamás, entregándose a ella mientras daba inicio a su propia confesión.

- Cuando estaba declarando ante la comisión, surgió en cierto momento una... inquietud... de parte de una de sus miembros...

- Lisa, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres...

- Pero quiero hacerlo, Rick... - confirmó ella, tomando una vez más la mano de Rick y estrechándola en las suyas.

Rick decidió guardar silencio; no convenía contravenir a Lisa en una decisión como esa... y ya había pagado un gran precio en soledad y tristeza por no respetar los deseos de ella, así que sin más resistencias se acomodó en el sofá, mirándola mientras Lisa revelaba los detalles de aquel interrogatorio tan duro de soportar.

- Al principio todo fue como podrías imaginarlo... preguntas, preguntas y preguntas sobre lo que pasó, cada palabra y acción puesta bajo la lupa, tener que dar explicaciones sobre todo... y entonces...

- Sigue, por favor - le pidió Rick al ver que ella se trababa y no podía seguir.

- Después de un buen rato de eso, la consejera Gorb-- uno de los miembros de la Comisión empezó a enfocarse en mi opinión sobre ti, y después se lanzó a objetar que pusiera en ti lo que ella pensó que era una confianza excesiva...

Las palabras "confianza excesiva" bastaron para desatar un torrente de culpa en el alma de Rick Hunter, provocando que comenzara a reprenderse con dureza al caer en la cuenta de que él se había atrevido a acusarla de no confiar en él... justo después de que otros la criticaran por confiar excesivamente en él...

La culpa se hizo intolerable, y la única salida vino de la mano de las lágrimas y los pedidos frenéticos de disculpas...

- ¡Dios, perdóname por favor!

En un gesto que casi paralizó el corazón de Rick, Lisa pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda, dándole un incipiente abrazo que transmitía compasión y entendimiento... y le prometía a Rick encontrar la paz de la que carecía desde hacía días.

- Shhhh... está todo bien, Rick... - susurraba ella para calmarlo, temiendo acercarse demasiado a él y anhelando hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto pudo dejar de llorar, Rick se limitó a indicarle con la mirada a Lisa que podía proseguir, y tomando la invitación, la comandante Hayes continuó con un relato que a cada segundo ella sentía que debía haber hecho desde un principio...

- Y siguiendo esa línea, ella objetó que... que yo estuviera a cargo de la Central supervisándote... porque como los dos tenemos una relación, se me podría haber hecho difícil... ser objetiva contigo y con la misión...

La joven oficial tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, sintiendo una vez más las palabras de Gorbunova como latigazos contra su alma.

- Digamos que no me hizo sentir para nada bien...

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de pasar una mano detrás del cuello de Lisa, dándole a la joven mujer un lugar donde recostarse y encontrar reposo de todas sus penas, y con sólo sentir el cariño que él tenía hacia ella, Lisa se sintió más cómoda y segura, ganando el impulso necesario para terminar de vaciar la pesada carga que llevaba desde hacía días.

- Yo... yo no quería contarte todo eso el otro día... tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar, especialmente teniendo todavía que testificar ante la Comisión...

La voz de Lisa se hacía más temblorosa con cada palabra que decía, hasta que acabó por quebrarse al final de la última frase...

- No quería que te metieras en más problemas que los que ya tienes, y menos por culpa mía... no quería que te arriesgaras...

En el mismo segundo en que ella terminó de hablar, mirando hacia abajo para no ver su reflejo en los ojos azules y doloridos de Rick, volvió él a comenzar con la letanía de auto-maldiciones, abrumado una vez más por la culpa que insistía en cargar sobre sus hombros.

- Soy un idiota...

- No, Rick... la idiota soy yo - trató de consolarlo ella. - Debí habértelo dicho todo desde un principio, debí haber-- debí haber confiado en ti, en que ibas a saber tomarlo bien... no fui justa contigo...

El joven oficial encontró las fuerzas para levantar su rostro caído y enfrentar una vez más a la mujer a la que amaba, encontrando en su semblante una expresión de tristeza sólo comparable a la que él mismo llevaba en su interior.

- Y cuando me pediste que te lo dijera, reaccioné como una bestia y te dije todas esas cosas... si hay una idiota en todo esto, soy yo, Rick...

¿Cómo diablos podía pretender seguir junto a ella, con qué derechos podía él atreverse a reclamar el amor de una mujer tan tierna y compasiva, que aún después de haber sufrido horrores por culpa de su propia insensibilidad, insistía en asumir la plena responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido? Esa era una pregunta para la que Rick Hunter al fin había encontrado una respuesta, y con profundo dolor, reconoció lo indiscutible:

Que él no era digno de ella... y que jamás lo sería.

- Eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo... - comenzó a hablar Rick, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera una puñalada en su corazón - pero estarías en todo tu derecho de dejarme luego de la manera en que me porté contigo...

La respuesta inicial que recibió fue la mirada azorada de Lisa, que parecía como si acabaran de hablarle en Zentraedi básico sin la ayuda de un traductor.

- ¿De qué hablas? - balbuceó ella, tomando las manos de Rick entre las suyas y apretándolas con fuerza. - ¿Dejarte? Jamás haría algo como eso...

Rick no iba a dejar que ella lo detuviera, no iba a permitir que ella insistiera en sufrir a su lado... él iba a liberarla del dolor que representaba estar con él, sin importarle si con eso renunciaba a toda posibilidad de felicidad... ella lo valía, ella lo valía todo.

- Yo... yo realmente--

Los balbuceos de Rick se detuvieron una vez más, en esta oportunidad por obra y gracia de la mano de Lisa, que posada bajo su mentón levantó su cara hasta que los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos... a mirarse dentro de sus almas... a sentirse cerca y juntos una vez más, y las emociones que Rick pudo ver en esa mirada verde y hechizante le quitaron todo deseo de seguir hablando.

- Rick... te amo... - susurró ella con la voz estremecida por la emoción, como implorándole que no siguiera adelante con esas palabras tan horribles de escuchar y de decir. - No te dejaría por nada del mundo... a menos que tú quieras...

Fue entonces Rick el que quedó perplejo como si le acabaran de decir que había vivido equivocado toda su vida y que el hielo era caliente... y sus labios temblaron al impulso de la incredulidad.

- ¿Que me dejes? - repitió él para exorcizar la idea, mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. - ¡Nunca!... si te amo como no te imaginas...

La mirada de Lisa se tornó radiante, al igual que la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, borrando todo rastro de la mujer deprimida que había sido hasta el momento de entrar a la casa de Rick.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

- ¿Yo a ti? - contrapreguntó él, meneando la cabeza en incredulidad. - ¡Yo tendría que pedirte perdón!

- Entonces hagamos una cosa... ¿qué tal si nos perdonamos los dos al mismo tiempo?

- Me parece justo... - concluyó el comandante Hunter luego de tomarse unos segundos para considerar la idea. - ¿Quién va primero?

Lisa entrecerró los ojos y miró al techo como si no creyera las cosas que tenía que pasar con él... a pesar de que para sus adentros estaba exultante de ver que lentamente Rick y ella estaban volviendo las cosas a como tenían que ser: con ellos dos riendo y divirtiéndose juntos por cualquier cosa, en vez de llorar y sufrir por estar separados...

- Dije "al mismo tiempo", Rick...

- Ah, cierto... - respondió él, llevándose la mano a la nuca y poniendo cara de disculpas.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, inseguros de cómo seguir adelante con el plan propuesto por Lisa, y sintiendo que sus corazones se aceleraban de manera incontrolada ante la mutua cercanía... y mientras pasaban los segundos, tanto Rick como Lisa se convencieron de que no podrían resistir mucho tiempo más.

- Aquí vamos... - susurró ella.

Rick asintió, y se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía cómo Lisa luchaba contra sí misma para poder decir aquellas dos palabras, hasta que finalmente...

- ¡Te perdo--

Lisa no terminó la frase.

La primera reacción de Lisa fue lanzar un grito de júbilo, pero eso duró bien poco mientras sentía cómo los labios ansiosos de Rick presionaban con más fuerza contra los suyos, reclamándola sin importarle los obstáculos y haciéndole sentir en carne propia la magnitud del amor que él sentía hacia ella, un amor que había resistido tres horrendos días de separación.

Y mientras Lisa intentaba conservar la cordura ante el dulce ataque de Rick, el joven oficial se lanzaba el todo por el todo sobre ella, desesperado por sentirla, impaciente por besarla, y ansioso por volver a amarla... todo su cuerpo se lanzaba en la empresa, poniendo en ella todas sus energías y cerrándose hacia todo lo que no fuera Lisa.

Todos los sentidos de Rick Hunter se enfocaron pura y exclusivamente en ella, hasta que todo lo que su tacto podía sentir era el cuerpo trémulo y cálido de Lisa debajo de las ropas que él le había prestado, hasta que todo lo que podía ver de vez en cuando eran los destellos de pasión en los ojos esmeralda de ella, hasta que todo lo que podía oír eran los gemidos ahogados de ella derritiéndose bajo la fuerza de sus besos, hasta que todo lo que él podía oler era el suave aroma de la mujer a la que amaba llenando sus pulmones... y hasta que todo lo que él podía gustar era el dulce sabor de los labios de Lisa Hayes, ese sabor que a él se le hacía que era la vida misma.

En cuanto a ella, ya nada le importaba en el mundo más que dejarse besar por él, ni siquiera la lluvia, ni siquiera el dolor... nada importaba excepto dejarse en manos de él, entregarse al cariño y a la pasión que él le hacía sentir, una pasión que se lanzaba sobre ella como si fuera un torrente... y poco antes de derretirse por completo y abandonar toda pretensión de conciencia o recato, la comandante Hayes se decidió a hacerle sentir a Rick todo su amor, contraatacando con un beso poderoso e intenso que devastó a Rick Hunter al punto de hacerle perder la razón.

A ese primer beso desesperado y apasionado lo siguieron otros, mientras los dos jóvenes se dejaban caer en el sofá que se convertía en el sitio maravilloso de su redescubrimiento; besos tiernos, juguetones e inocentes; besos apasionados y tormentosos que los hacían delirar; besos furiosos y cargados de energía que pedía a gritos salir de ellos; besos cortos y largos; besos provocadores y de satisfacción... todas las formas en que sus labios podían prodigarse cariño, ellos las pusieron en práctica durante los primeros y gloriosos minutos de lo que a ellos se les hacía como si fuera el segundo nacimiento de su relación.

Y cuando al fin algo tan mundano y técnico como la falta de aliento los forzó a salir de su pequeño rincón de placer, los dos amantes redescubiertos abrieron los ojos y encontraron en la mirada del ser amado aquella pasión desbordante y ese amor poderoso que ambos habían creído perdidos en los peores momentos de su sufrimiento...

Un rayo espeluznante iluminó todo, recordándoles a los dos jóvenes que afuera había una tormenta que no amainaba... pero que no se comparaba en nada con la tormenta de la pasión redescubierta que tronaba dentro de esa pequeña casa del barrio militar.

En un acto reflejo ante la violencia del trueno, Rick abrazó con fuerza a Lisa hasta que sintió que el calorcito de su cuerpo lo consumía vivo, y queriendo confirmar que lo que vivía era real y no una mala pasada de su imaginación, volvió a conducirla contra sus labios, hasta que los dos se besaron una vez más... esta vez, sus lenguas se sumaron al juego, explorando descaradamente cada una la boca bien dispuesta de la otra persona y trenzándose ambas en una batalla tan divertida como placentera...

- Aw... - murmuró ella cuando los dos se dieron una vez más un respiro, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que perderse en el azul profundo e intenso de los ojos de Rick.

- Te extrañé horrores... - susurraba él como en una letanía, tanteando con sus manos todo lo que podía alcanzar en el cuerpo de Lisa. - no tienes una idea...

La joven oficial quedó rendida por completo al abrazo y a las caricias del hombre de su vida, y dejándose recostar en el pecho de él, Lisa apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Rick, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a través de la ropa que él llevaba puesto... mientras él le daba besos cortos y tiernos en la cabeza.

- Yo también... lo único que quería era volver contigo... - decía ella, ya totalmente perdida en el gozo del reencuentro.

- Es horrible esto de andar separados... - le respondió Rick, resumiendo en esas palabras todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de su reciente desencuentro, lanzando luego una propuesta que a él se le hizo sensata y racional: - No lo hagamos más, ¿te parece?

- ¡Completamente de acuerdo! - coincidió ella con emoción; esa era una propuesta a la que nunca podría encontrar un argumento en contra.

- Además... otra cosa - comenzó a decir Rick, deteniéndose como si temiera decir algo inapropiado.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

En cuanto superó los escalofríos de volver a oírla llamándolo "amor", Rick sonrió con picardía, redescubriendo las ganas irresistibles de bromear a costa de la mujer a la que amaba...

- Con todos los relámpagos y truenos que hay esta noche, tenía miedo de quedarme solo...

- ¡No tienes remedio, Rick Hunter! - rió ella de forma estruendosa y tal vez exagerada; no le importaba en lo más mínimo, dado que Dios sabía que necesitaba todas las risas del mundo que pudiera tener con él... ya había cubierto su cuota de lágrimas y tristeza.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - ofreció Rick tras encontrar las suficientes fuerzas para incorporarse. - Todavía tengo pizza de ayer, pero si quieres, podemos pedir una nueva...

- Está bien, no te hagas problema... no tengo mucha hambre después de todo...

Dicho y hecho, los dos abandonaron el sofá y procedieron a la cocina de Rick Hunter, en donde en lo que era su primera misión juntos en tres días, se dedicaron a hacer los preparativos para una cena que no por ser frugal y consistente en sobras iba a ser menos maravillosa y especial... y el toque definitivo vino de manos del propio Rick, que tomó un par de velas que guardaba siempre en caso de interrupción del servicio eléctrico y las colocó sobre la mesa donde cenarían, derritiendo en el acto a la comandante Hayes con ese gesto tan especial.

La mejor manera que Lisa encontró para agradecerle a Rick fue besándolo con tanta fuerza que el joven piloto de combate terminó oprimido contra la pared del comedor, contenido por el cuerpo amoroso de ella mientras no le daba respiro a sus labios.

La cena se desarrolló con total normalidad, y algo en lo que Rick y Lisa no tardaron en coincidir fue en que la pizza recalentada aún era pizza, y por tanto algo delicioso... y mientras daban cuenta de las porciones que habían sobrevivido a los días de triste soltería de Rick, los dos aderezaban la comida con los chistes usuales que solían lanzarse, que jamás como en esa noche sonaron más histéricamente graciosos...

Todo tenía un nuevo sabor para ellos, todo parecía más brillante e intenso, los colores parecían más vivos y una cosquilleante felicidad se instaló en las almas destrozadas de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, a la vez que en sus entendimientos se hacía presente la dichosa idea de que todo estaba una vez más como debía ser...

Y nada era más maravilloso para Rick y Lisa que mirarse a los ojos, encontrando ella en el mar azul de los ojos de Rick, y divisando él en el fuego verde de la mirada de Lisa, ese amor irresistible que los unía, y que después los impulsaba a manifestarlo con un beso...

En cuanto la cena terminó, desaparecidos los últimos rastros de pizza, los dos jóvenes guardaron todo en su lugar, hasta que Lisa se decidió a pedirle una última cosa a Rick... algo que ella no estaba segura que él viera con buen grado.

- ¿Rick, puedo pedirte una cosa?

- La que quieras... - le contestó él, besándola primero en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios, estremeciéndola de escalofríos.

- ¿Te molestaría mucho si esta noche duermo aquí? - preguntó ella con una timidez que a él le pareció de lo más conmovedor y tierno, rematándola con una serie de excusas apresuradas que ni ella misma sabía de dónde habían salido. - Digo, por la lluvia y todo eso... si quieres, puedo usar el sofá...

- ¿Dormir en el sofá? - murmuró Rick incrédulo, acercándose hacia ella hasta rodearla una vez más con sus brazos fuertes y cariñosos. - ¡Ni lo sueñes!

A ese abrazo lo siguió un beso poderoso que hizo sentir a Lisa un temblequeo muy poco militar en las rodillas, además de hacerle agradecer en silencio a Rick por sostenerla, porque de lo contrario ella se hubiera venido abajo con toda seguridad, y a la vez que ella devolvía el beso con igual intensidad, Rick entraba en una terca competencia por profundizar ese beso, como si él estuviera decidido a detonarle los últimos rastros de cordura que le quedaban a la joven comandante Hayes.

- ¿Entonces? - quiso saber ella cuando el beso terminó, dándole a Rick todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirse; ella era feliz con sólo perderse en esos ojos azules que adoraba...

- ¿Te dije que te había extrañado, no? - respondió Rick en tono críptico.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y ante esa respuesta Rick la alzó en brazos sin que le importaran sus protestas u objeciones, llevándola en andas hacia su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta del mismo con una certera patada que hizo que todo se estremeciera en esa sencilla "cajita de fósforos".

Obedeciendo a un switch especial en el dormitorio de Rick Hunter, todas las luces de la casa, salvo una o dos, se apagaron al instante, sumiendo a la vivienda militar en una oscuridad apenas rota por los ocasionales y poderosos relámpagos.

Cinco minutos después, las luces del propio dormitorio de la casa se apagaban.

* * *

El sonido insistente y profundamente molesto del timbre se entrometió en un sueño que Rick hallaba muy reconfortante y placentero, a tal punto que debieron ser necesarios varios repiques para que Rick Hunter se anoticiara de que al fin y al cabo sí había una persona llamando a la puerta.

Más aún le costó juntar la voluntad suficiente para intentar levantarse de la cama, cosa que se le hizo todavía más difícil cuando escuchó el gruñido dormido y protestón de Lisa Hayes llamándolo inconscientemente a que se quedara allí, acompañado después por un abrazo en sueños... y el teniente comandante Hunter anheló con todas sus energías no tener que dejar aquel lecho de placer y amor que tan vacío había estado en los pasados días.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Cuidando de no lastimar o turbar el sueño de Lisa, Rick se levantó de mala gana de la cama y buscó entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo una camiseta y unos pantalones que le permitieran atender de manera más o menos presentable a sus insólitos visitantes. Luego de encontrar la ropa, y sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad malsana, Rick comprobó en el reloj despertador que eran las cuatro y diez de la mañana.

Más valía que fuera por una excelente razón, porque levantarse cuando todavía le quedaban tres horas de sueño, y cuando estaba durmiendo con Lisa... todo eso era imperdonable para Rick.

En su camino hacia la puerta, los repiques del timbre volvieron a tronar en la casa silenciosa, haciendo que Rick dejara escapar una protesta desde lo más profundo del alma.

- Ya voy... ya voy...

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que Rick sintió fue una fuerte corriente de aire frío e invernal golpeándolo en el pecho... y lo segundo que vio, para su sorpresa y final despabilamiento, fue a cuatro personas en la puerta de su hogar: dos muchachos de mala cara y peor ánimo, cada uno sostenido por un agente uniformado de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross.

Uno de los agentes, un sargento de policía si Rick podía recordar bien las insignias policiales, saludó al piloto de combate con un leve asentimiento y preguntó lo que ya era obvio que sabía.

- ¿Comandante Hunter?

- ¿Qué les pasa, muchachos? - contestó Rick, tratando de sonar ameno y hospitalario con las personas que lo habían levantado a la madrugada.

Justo cuando Rick se disponía a escuchar la explicación del policía, sintió para su profunda sorpresa y placer que un par de brazos lo tomaban por la cintura, seguidos luego por la sensación deliciosa de un cuerpo de mujer acercándose al suyo... y con el corazón a toda máquina Rick volteó para encontrarse con una Lisa tan dormida como él y vestida con una bata, que no se despegaba de su lado mientras él seguía atendiendo a los policías.

- Queríamos avisarles... - comenzó a hablar el sargento de policía cuando notó con cierta vergüenza que había una dama presente junto con el comandante Hunter. - Cielos, no sabía que estaba con visitas.

Lejos de contestar, Rick le indicó con la mirada al policía que explicara qué diablos estaba pasando, cosa que el primero hizo mientras el segundo le mostraba al piloto un par de latas de aerosol y un ladrillo de tamaño respetable... y todo mientras los dos muchachos ponían su peor cara de ira y humillación, como si lo único que les parecía malo sobre toda la situación era el haber sido atrapados por los policías.

El primer policía parecía incluso disfrutar las emociones de los dos arrestados, cosa que quedó clara cuando volvió a hablar.

- Para hacer corta la historia... pasó que este par de muchachos quisieron hacerle una jugarreta a su casa y muy probablemente darle a ustedes dos el susto de sus vidas. El único problema con su plan era que no se dieron cuenta de que había un patrullero policial en la cuadra... los atrapamos a cuatro metros de la puerta.

Ante tamaña revelación, el abrazo de Lisa se hizo más intenso, y Rick no supo de donde sacó fuerzas para no abrazarla él mismo y besarla allí, sin que le importaran los policías, en el momento en que sintió el roce del cabello de Lisa sobre la piel de su cuello.

- Cielos - murmuró sorprendido el piloto. - ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Uno de los muchachos quiso forcejear con el segundo policía, ganándose solamente un forcejeo más brusco de parte del agente de la ley, mientras el sargento miraba al muchacho y a su cómplice con una mirada de pura reprobación para luego explicar:

- Ya hablamos con la comisaría y nos confirmaron que tienen un lindo prontuario por varios cargos de agitación y vandalismo público, así que si no les molesta, nos los llevaremos para que piensen un poco en lo que hicieron.

Rick miró uno a la vez a los muchachos que la Policía había arrestado cuando trataban de vandalizar su casa... tenían la edad de cualquiera de sus pilotos subordinados, o incluso la edad del propio John Hollis, de quien bien pudieron haber sido compañeros en algún momento de la vida... confusas y encontradas emociones lo inundaron al ver a aquellos dos muchachos, tan parecidos a los que conocía y tan diferentes a la vez...

También había confusión en la mirada de los jóvenes vándalos: era como si hubieran ido a aquel barrio con la intención de matar a Genghis Khan o a Adolf Hitler... sólo para encontrarse con un chico apenas un poco mayor que ellos.

Y con una novia más que interesante, pensó uno de ellos en un instante de distracción que acabó cuando se sintió atravesado por la helada y verde mirada de la joven mujer.

Pero las emociones que Lisa revelaba con su mirada no eran ni encontradas ni confusas: en sus ojos verdes centelleaba una furia incontenible hacia los dos chicos que habían querido vandalizar la casa del hombre de su vida, o incluso provocarles algún daño.

Aún sostenidos por los agentes de policía, los dos muchachos retrocedieron al ver la furia en el rostro de Lisa Hayes... y por primera vez quizás en sus vidas, agradecieron haber caído en manos de la policía y no de esa mujer de aspecto frágil y furia aparentemente ilimitada que los fusilaba con una mirada que jamás olvidarían.

Para sus adentros, Lisa aprobó el temor que parecían sentir los dos muchachos... aunque por fuera, sólo parecía interesarse en lo que aún tenía por decir el sargento de policía.

- La Comisaría ya despachó un nuevo equipo de vigilancia, comandante... así que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Nosotros nos llevaremos a este par de chicos listos para que hablen un rato con el subinspector Levin... estoy seguro de que querrá saber si lo hicieron por su cuenta o si tienen amiguitos vándalos.

Dicho eso, el sargento y su subordinado hicieron un asentimiento respetuoso a modo de despedida, primero a Rick y luego a Lisa.

- Muy buenas noches... a los dos.

- Buenas noches, y gracias...

Cuando los dos agentes, con sus dos detenidos cuidadosamente vigilados, dejaron la entrada de la casa de Rick, el piloto se quedó mirándolos un tiempo mientras se dirigían a su patrullero... se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes vándalos... se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, todas ellas duras y difíciles, todas cosas que parecían plagar el mundo confuso y doloroso en el que vivía desde aquella fatídica misión...

Pero una cosa hizo sentir mucho mejor a Rick Hunter, devolviéndole la ansiada paz; el beso largo que Lisa le dio en el cuello, en ese rincón tan especial donde se encontraban su cuello, su mandíbula y su oreja izquierda...

Y sólo con sentir eso, que no sentía desde hacía dos interminables días, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter vio por primera vez el futuro cercano con optimismo.

Lo vio con más fuerza cuando se encontró con la mirada cristalina y amorosa de su mujer... y más cuando ella repitió el beso, esta vez en sus labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto las primeras luces del alba entraron por la ventana del dormitorio, el comandante Rick Hunter, que en medio de su confusión había llegado a mezclar los eventos de la noche con los de sus propios sueños, buscó con desesperación una confirmación de que lo que había vivido antes de irse a dormir fuera real y no una trampa de sus propios sueños.

La encontró minutos después, al sentir y mirar embelesado el torso descubierto de una joven mujer durmiendo a su lado, que en los movimientos involuntarios de sus sueños había pasado su brazo por el pecho del propio Rick en un gesto posesivo que él no objetaría...

Tras un instante maravilloso en el que él admiró la belleza de aquella mujer como si la descubriera por primera vez, y luego de pasar sus dedos por entre esa mata de cabello castaño y sedoso que la coronaba, Rick Hunter sintió que estaba una vez más ante las puertas del Paraíso al ver que ella lentamente despertaba, permitiéndole perderse en el verde profundo de sus ojos, que lo miraban como si no existiera nada más en el Universo...

- Hola... - murmuró ella con voz de dormida, haciendo más intenso el abrazo tosco que había comenzado en sueños.

En lugar de responder el saludo, él tomó los labios de la joven en los suyos, besándola con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

Un nuevo día empezaba en Nueva Macross.

**

* * *

**

CONTINÚA...


	21. Capítulo 14 PARTE II

****

RENACIMIENTO

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y acá les dejo la conclusión del capítulo 14... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XIV: Buscando la Salida**

**(Parte II)**

**Domingo 15 de enero de 2012**

Hasta ahora, el tan publicitado "regreso al hogar" de Lynn Kyle, candidato de la Unión Pacifista a la banca del Senado por la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado, estaba demostrando ser mucho menos espectacular que lo que había prometido con su anuncio unos días atrás.

No se debía a una falta de actividad por parte del propio Kyle; ya desde el momento en que puso pie en la Nueva Macross que había abandonado tres meses atrás, Lynn Kyle había estado dedicando cada segundo a acciones de prensa, protestas, marchas, reuniones con los pacifistas que residían en la capital en abierto desafío al ojo vigilante de los militares, y ocasionales apariciones ante la prensa local. Hasta el momento, había concedido sendas entrevistas al _Macross Standard_ y al _Semanario Global_, en las que se había explayado con lujo de detalles sobre sus ideales y pensamientos, y los proyectos que tenía pensado llevar a cabo si la ciudadanía de Denver le concedía el honor de representarlos ante el GTU.

Todos esos proyectos variaban sobre un tema único e insistente: la mayor reducción posible de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, tanto en presupuesto como en estructura y peso en la sociedad.

Pero sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, había algo cuya ausencia pesaba cada vez más en el ánimo de Kyle... una inexplicable reticencia de los neomacrossianos a su prédica, sin mencionar lo que parecía ser el desprecio de una ciudad que apenas año y medio atrás lo había recibido como si fuera un hijo pródigo, convirtiéndolo en el ídolo de multitudes delirantes. Ahora, de parte de sus antiguos conciudadanos, lo que Kyle recibía era sorna, desconfianza y no poca ofuscación a las realidades que él les describía.

¿Sería posible que haber abandonado Nueva Macross hubiera enemistado a la ciudad contra él?

No podía ser: tenía que tratarse de alguna clase de jugarreta sucia de los militares... por supuesto, ellos debían estar más que preocupados por él, y por tanto habían montado una campaña de desprestigio en su contra, que podía leer en titulares como los del _Macross Standard_ del día de su arribo a la capital:

"_LYNN KYLE VIENE A LA CIUDAD: INQUIETUD ENTRE LAS AUTORIDADES ANTE POSIBLES DISTURBIOS E INCIDENTES._"

Como si el repentino desprecio de sus conciudadanos no fuera suficiente, Kyle también debía soportar la molesta presencia de Rudolf Spier en sus asuntos. El asesor de campaña, aparentemente enviado de apuro por los cobardes y tibios de sus operadores políticos allá en Denver, no sólo no perdía oportunidad para hacerle saber a Kyle lo irritado que estaba con él por haber organizado esa campaña sin haber consultado con él, Brent o algún otro de los tibios... sino que parecía deleitarse en tenerlo sujeto a una correa muy corta.

En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad...

Ahora era momento de preocuparse de otras cosas, como la participación especial que tendría en poco más frente a las cámaras de MBS-1, como invitado a "La Hora de la Verdad"... sería una excelente oportunidad para hacer llegar sus ideas a más ciudadanos, esperando poder despertar en ellos las ansias de libertad que él sabía permanecían escondidas en sus corazones asustados e intimidados...

Y después... después venía la Comisión Extraordinaria y el teniente comandante Rick Hunter; no había que perder de vista los grandes objetivos que lo habían traído a Nueva Macross.

Pero mientras Kyle terminaba de ajustarse la corbata que usaría para ir a "La Hora de la Verdad", una serie de toques suaves golpearon la puerta de la habitación que él alquilaba en el Hotel Centinel, y sin mirar o inmutarse, Kyle decidió dejar entrar a quien fuera, dado que ya venía siendo hora de la cena frugal que se daría antes de ir a la televisión.

- Adelante...

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido suave y persistente, que pronto fue sustituido por los sonidos cortos de pasos pequeños... y de tacón.

Una carga eléctrica recorrió todo el ser de Lynn Kyle, desde los pies a la cabeza... era una sensación electrizante y a la vez familiar que él no sabía a qué podía deberse, pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, más precisamente desde la última vez que vio a...

- Kyle... - lo llamó una voz aguda de mujer, melodiosa y triste a la vez... una voz que hacía mucho tiempo que se había conseguido un lugar en el alma atormentada de Lynn Kyle.

Lentamente, el candidato a senador volteó, inseguro sobre si lo que vivía era realidad o una treta de sus propias fantasías y anhelos...

- ¡¿Minmei?!

En efecto, era ella... tras tres meses de separación que no podía explicar, Lynn Minmei había vuelto a cruzarse en su camino. Había sido relativamente poco tiempo, y todo en ella seguía tal como la recordaba: el cabello azabache y sedoso, esos brillantes ojos azules que lo habían hechizado hacía ya muchos años, esa figura bien cuidada y tonificada...

Era la misma Minmei de la que él se había enamorado en secreto... y sin embargo, parecía cambiada en maneras que él no podía precisar.

Se la veía más madura, más determinada y templada por el dolor... más triste incluso. Su alegre, dicharachera y veleidosa prima se había convertido en el plazo de tres meses en una mujer más madura y curtida por un profundo sufrimiento.

Cuando Lynn Kyle miró a su prima a los ojos, no vio en ellos el entusiasmo chispeante y la inocencia que siempre dejaban ver, sino una profunda tristeza... e incluso algo de rencor. Hacia él.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó ella, tratando de sonreír y fallando en el intento a pesar de sus dotes actorales.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! - respondió él, emocionado y sorprendido hasta el punto de casi perder el habla, recuperándola luego para poder darle una conversación a su prima. - ¿Y tú, Minmei...? Hace mucho que no nos vemos--

- Tu madre te envía saludos - lo interrumpió ella con brusquedad, lanzando ese mensaje como si hubiera sido un disparo apuntado derecho al corazón de Kyle.

Él no pudo evitar acusar recibo del mensaje de Minmei, llegando incluso a sentir un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago que casi lo hace doblarse... pero nada tan evidente como el fulgor furioso que asomó en la mirada de Lynn Kyle.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

Minmei respondió con esa misma dureza que había empleado antes, como si no le importara herir a Kyle en el proceso.

- No muy bien.

En un gesto tan displicente como defensivo, Kyle volvió su mirada al espejo, haciendo ademán de ajustarse nuevamente la corbata como si nada hubiera pasado... e ignorando especialmente a su prima, quien de buenas a primeras se había convertido para él de ser un sueño a una causa de dolor agudo e insoportable.

- Tendría que visitarla ahora que estoy en la ciudad.

- Tendrías - lo fulminó Minmei con frialdad en la voz.

Esto ya era suficiente, no iba a tolerar que Minmei viniera a hacerle esa clase de planteos tras aquella separación inexplicable; una separación que comenzó con el día en que Minmei le anunció a Kyle que no se presentaría a cantar la noche siguiente en el Estadio de Denver... hablándole algunas horas después desde Nueva Macross, a donde ella había ido para regresar con su familia y serles de utilidad, diciéndole además que a partir de ese momento, iba a ser preferible que los dos se mantuvieran distanciados por un tiempo...

Y ahora que los dos estaban de vuelta, ella lo trataba con una frialdad y resentimiento que no sólo eran extraños en ella, sino que eran hirientes hasta el dolor para ese joven que no sólo la amaba... sino que también la idolatraba como la única salvación para su alma torturada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le espetó Kyle con dureza, volviéndose para verla y caminando hacia ella con pasos amenazantes. - Hace tres meses que no nos vemos y ahora llegas así, Minmei... realmente no te entiendo.

- No hay mucho que entender, Kyle - replicó la joven estrella sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? - insistió Kyle, desdeñando su propia pregunta meros segundos después para ocuparse de asuntos de negocios; quizás con eso Minmei abandonaría esa hostilidad tan estúpida y se enfocaría una vez más en lo que valía la pena. - Bah, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ya puedo hablar contigo... tengo prevista una serie de conciertos en Denver, con todo esto de la campaña, y calculo que con tus actuaciones vamos a lograr un gran éxito--

Una vez más la voz de Minmei detuvo a Kyle en seco, golpeándolo con una sola palabra que sonaba como latigazo en esa tarde neomacrossiana.

- No.

- ¿"No" qué? - devolvió Kyle, atónito por la contrariedad.

- No voy a ir a Denver a ningún concierto...

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - gritó Kyle, ya irritado más allá de todo punto de calma, y decidido a respaldar sus instrucciones con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, tomando a Minmei por la muñeca con firmeza cruel. - Ya dejaste pasar tres meses, no puedes suspender esto más tiempo...

- No me entendiste, Kyle - replicó su prima, forcejeando todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin se libró de la mano dura de Kyle. - No voy a ir a Denver a tocar ningún concierto... porque no voy a volver a Denver contigo. Voy a quedarme en Nueva Macross a ocuparme de mi carrera... ya he hecho los arreglos con Vance, mi agente... ¿lo recuerdas?

Contrario a lo que hubiera sido su reacción ante semejante desplante, Lynn Kyle simplemente se quedó allí, escrutando a su prima con una mirada turbia y llena en partes iguales de dolor e ira... y cuando el joven político abrió la boca, su voz sonó gélida y cargada de resentimiento.

- Fue papá, ¿no?

Minmei no respondió a la acusación; antes bien, se cruzó de brazos e invitó silenciosamente a Kyle a seguir con sus amenazas, porque a ella no le importaban.

- Él te puso en mi contra...

- No culpes a tu padre, Kyle... si hay alguien en esta familia a quien destrozaste fue precisamente a él - lo increpó Minmei, devolviendo frialdad con frialdad, dureza con dureza y dolor con dolor.

Pero un dolor genuino, real e indiscutible hirió de muerte el corazón de la joven estrella del espectáculo cuando oyó de boca de su primo, del héroe de su infancia, de su casi hermano mayor... de su primer, platónico e inocente amor de adolescente, palabras tan duras y venenosas contra Lynn Max que costaba creer que él fuera su hijo.

- Pues lo merece.

El dolor de Minmei no desapareció, pero en vez de congelarla la impulsó a mostrarle una realidad a su primo que tal vez él hubiera preferido sustituir con los cantos de sirena de la política y con la retórica de sus "ideales", pero que ella debió aprender a incluir en su vida sin importar que sólo por hacerlo hubiera condenado a su alma a sentir un permanente e insufrible dolor.

- No has cambiado en nada... sigues siendo el mismo--

- ¡Y TÚ SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA EGOÍSTA DE SIEMPRE! - explotó Kyle, tomando sorpresivamente a su prima por los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente. - ¡Hay tantas cosas en juego y tú prefieres quedarte aquí a jugar a la estrellita tonta!

- ¿Qué hay en juego para _mí_, Kyle? - replicó Minmei, soltándose de las manos de su primo y alejándose de él como si fuera portador de la plaga. - Todo esto ha sido siempre por ti, por ti y esos "ideales" que dices tener...

- ¡No te atrevas a--!

- ¡Claro que me atrevo! - gritó la joven con los ojos henchidos de lágrimas, plantándose frente a su primo y desafiándolo a quitarla de en medio. - ¡Oír llorar a tu madre todas las noches por causa tuya me da todo el derecho a atreverme! ¡Ver a tu padre hecho una furia cada vez que se menciona tu nombre me da todo el derecho a atreverme!

Congelado y atónito, Lynn Kyle recurrió a lo único que le daba un propósito en la vida, aquello por lo que sacrificaría gustoso todo lo que él apreciaba en el mundo... aquello que le daba sentido a una existencia triste y cargada de ira, aquello que todo lo justificaba para él...

- ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que pasan en este mundo, Minmei, o ya nada te importa? - comenzó a proclamar el candidato a senador, clavándole un dedo furioso en el pecho a su prima. - ¡Tenemos -tienes- la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo y prefieres encerrarte en tu mundito!

Minmei no sólo no se dejó convencer por el discurso de su primo, sino que incluso intentó hablarle en un tono maternal y comprensivo... estaba quemando sus últimos cartuchos con él, y era muy consciente de que pocas veces como esa había estado en tanto riesgo de perderlo y hacerlo esfumarse de su vida y de la vida de su familia...

Tenía que demostrarle a Kyle que ella estaba haciendo todo eso por él, no por beneficio propio o de alguien más. Sólo por él... y por todas esas personas que él insistía en lastimar a cada minuto.

- Kyle, esto te lo digo como alguien que te quiere a pesar de todo...

El rostro de Kyle se tornó pétreo, y su mirada inquisitiva le hizo saber a Minmei que él escucharía lo que ella tuviera para decir.

- Deja todo esto - le imploró Minmei, con una voz que se quebraba a cada palabra, agotándola de dolor y sufrimiento. - Deja la campaña, aléjate de esa gente como Spier y Brent, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo en Denver y vuelve a casa--

- ¡JAMÁS! - gritó Kyle, sobresaltando a su prima y descargando en el acto una furia que apenas dejaba ver lo que él sentía en su interior atormentado...

- ¡Hazlo por tus padres! Ellos esperan volver a verte y quieren arreglar las cosas--

- ¡NUNCA!

- ¡ESTO VA A TERMINAR MAL, KYLE! - insistió una vez más Minmei, ya con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas - ¡Vas a lastimar a mucha gente... ya estás lastimando a mucha gente!

- ¿Como tu adorado comandante Hunter? - contraatacó Kyle, deleitándose de manera sádica con el dolor espantoso que pareció invadir a su prima a la sola mención de Rick Hunter.

Minmei no dijo nada... sólo se quedó quieta, con sus ojos azules brillando con las lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas de furia y sus labios temblando de dolor...

- Es por él que estás haciendo todo esto, ¿no es cierto? - continuó presionando Kyle, mirando a su prima con desprecio. - Jamás vas a cambiar, Minmei.

- Tienes razón, lo estoy haciendo por él, entre otras cosas - confirmó ella como si nada.

- Eres una imbécil... ¿cuánto hace ya, ocho meses? - prosiguió Kyle, metiendo de lleno el dedo en la herida con el sólo propósito de reavivar el dolor. - Ocho meses que te abandonó por otra militar, que te humilló ante las cámaras y tú insistes en tener la vela prendida por él... eres una idiota. Realmente mereciste todas esas cosas que él te dijo en el hotel...

Por más que el dolor la azotara, Minmei no se dejó callar, y continuó con tanta dureza que ya todo parecía perdido entre los dos primos... diciendo palabras duras y difíciles con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz, obligándose a reconocer en ese momento lo que ella ya sabía, pero que no había querido confirmar hasta ese instante singular.

- No tengo prendida la vela por nadie, y sé mejor que nadie que ya no hay nada entre Richard Hunter y yo, ni lo va a haber jamás... él hizo su elección y confío en que será feliz con la comandante Hayes...

Pese a todo, Kyle sonrió con crueldad; después de esa discusión tan agria, había llegado al punto de regocijarse con el dolor de su prima, que aún a varios meses de aquel día fatídico, todavía llevaba en el corazón un sentido dolor hacia el amigo fiel y noble que había perdido a causa de su propia desconsideración y crueldad.

Ella no era tonta, y le había quedado bien en claro que a partir de ese día de mayo, el futuro de Rick Hunter estaba con Lisa Hayes para bien y para mal, y por boca de muchos conocidos ella sabía que los dos estaban felices por el momento... pero eso no mitigaba el dolor.

Nada lo hacía.

- Pero él es un hombre honorable y decente, Kyle... lo conozco bien y sé que no es un asesino o un criminal - dijo entonces Minmei. - O todas las cosas que dices de él. Sólo trata de hacer lo mejor luego de lo que pasó, al igual que el resto de los militares...

- No voy a tolerar que los defiendas en mi pre--

- Lo tendrás que tolerar, te guste o no - lo silenció Minmei, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera un disparo movido por el resentimiento. - Ellos salvaron mi vida y la de tus padres... ¡y la tuya también! De no haber sido por ellos, estarías convertido en cenizas junto a mis padres y al resto de Yokohama...

- Si viniste aquí para convencerme de que deje en paz a tu adorado militar, Minmei, puedes ir olvidándolo - la cortó en seco Kyle, tratándola con displicencia como si fuera un insecto despreciable que sólo lo estaba estorbando. - Tengo una causa por la que luchar... una misión que cumplir... y no voy a dejar que tus caprichos de adolescente se interpongan.

Minmei gritó una vez más... fue un llamado de auxilio, una solicitud desesperada... un último intento de convencer a su primo que dejara un camino que no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ayudar en vez de gritar?!

El rostro de Minmei ardió con un dolor intenso y devastador, que permaneció en sus sentidos mucho después de que la mano de Kyle terminara la cachetada sonora con que él la había callado.

- ¿Vas a terminar con todo esto, Kyle? - dijo Minmei dándole una última oportunidad a su primo. - ¿Vas a dejar en paz al comandante Hunter?

- ¿Tienes algo más para decir, Minmei? - se limitó a contestar Kyle, ya sin mirarla o siquiera dedicarle algo de cortesía familiar.

- No - negó entonces la joven cantante, entregada de pies y manos a la resignación y a la amarga confirmación de que ya no quedaban puentes entre su primo y ella... o el resto de la familia. - Ya no hay nada más que pueda decir... nada que quieras escuchar.

Las siguientes palabras de Minmei vinieron desde el pasillo, apenas atenuadas por la pesada puerta de madera de la suite... pero que igual sonaron como una despedida y una expresión de buenos deseos por igual.

- Que Dios te ayude, Lynn Kyle...

* * *

A pocos metros de la entrada de un cine ubicado sobre la calle Franklin en la ciudad de Denver, un automóvil se detuvo... pero sin que nadie bajara de él. Al contrario, las dos personas que ocupaban el auto se quedaron allí estudiando el panorama... observando... esperando.

- Ya llegamos... - gruñó Dean Talbot sin dejar de sostener el volante de su automóvil. - Espero que tu tipo sea genuino, Callie... estoy gastando mis últimos litros de combustible.

- Ya podrás reponerlo - le contestó Callie Frenkel sin preocuparse mucho más por el consumo de combustible de su colega del Star, mientras se cercioraba de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

- Sí... el mes que viene.

- Piensa que lo haces para descubrir la verdad.

Talbot tomó las palabras de Callie peor que lo que ella se imaginó al principio... y giró para mirarla a los ojos con tanta brusquedad que la reportera se sobresaltó.

- Preferiría que tu búsqueda de la verdad no incluyera citarse con un extraño en un cine cuando falta tan poco para que empiece el toque de queda.

Callie no contestó nada; sólo sonrió para agradecer aquel gesto de su colega... mientras pensaba que quizás alguna vez pudiera darle el gusto a su colega y amigo, y aceptarle una cita. No se veía como un mal tipo, y ciertamente se preocupaba por ella lo bastante como para convencerla de que sus intenciones eran buenas...

- ¿No prefieres que te acompañe? No me gusta dejarte sola con ese tipo - ofreció Talbot, ya casi al borde de una desesperación oculta a duras penas.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedes... - contestó Callie. - Tengo que ir sola o si no ni siquiera va a aparecer...

Su colega sólo se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar que no le daba más importancia al asunto.

- Como quieras... es tu vida la que está en juego. No me llames cuando acabes muerta en un callejón.

- Gracias por preocuparte - le contestó ella con una enorme y juguetona sonrisa, a la vez que abría la puerta del automóvil. - Ahora tengo que irme...

Callie no había puesto un pie en la calle cuando notó que Talbot la tomaba por el hombro, haciendo que girara para ver qué tenía para decirle su colega.

- Buena suerte - dijo Dean Talbot, a lo que Callie respondió con una sonrisa para después descender del auto y permitirle a su colega que partiera de allí.

Ya en la vereda, Callie caminó hasta la entrada del cine y se quedó allí simulando ver los posters de las películas que iban a ser exhibidas aquella noche. Al igual que cualquier otro cine del mundo, ese cine sólo exhibía películas viejas... ya que nadie más estaba filmando nuevas obras cinematográficas.

La espera de Callie Frenkel terminó mucho antes de lo que ella había temido (pero después que lo que ella había esperado) cuando sintió un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Dándose vuelta, la reportera se encontró con el extraño que le daba su información... y a pesar de las circunstancias, de los labios de Callie Frenkel salió una frase en tono de reproche.

- Tardó un poco.

- Créame que valió la pena - replicó impertérrito el informante, sin siquiera mirar directamente a Callie. - ¿Qué película están pasando?

- Tiene para elegir entre "Terminator 4", "Casablanca" y "La Familia de mi Novia".

Luego de pensarlo un poco, el informante hizo su elección.

- "Terminator".

- Bien, compraré las entradas.

Con las entradas en la mano, y tratando de parecer lo más normales e inadvertidos posibles, Callie y su extraño interlocutor fueron guiados por el acomodador de la sala hasta los asientos que habían reservado, que al igual que en su primera reunión estaban ubicados en uno de los rincones más alejados de la pantalla... lejos de la película que a fin de cuentas no les interesaba, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder conversar sin ningún inconveniente o intromisión.

Ya sentados los dos, Callie no perdió tiempo para abrir fuego, al tiempo que en la pantalla comenzaban a proyectarse los primeros minutos de la película.

- ¿Qué tiene para mí?

Sin hacerla esperar más, el informante sacó de adentro de su gabardina un cuaderno de aspecto poco conspicuo, el cual dejó en manos de la reportera sin dar ninguna explicación, prefiriendo que fuera la joven la que abriera el documento y estudiara su contenido para darse cuenta de lo que era.

Y lo que Callie Frenkel tenía en sus manos era...

- ¿Un balance contable?

- No se imagina las semanas y el esfuerzo que me llevó compilar lo que ve usted ahí.

- Pensé que usted manejaba la contabilidad oculta de Meridian.

- La palabra clave es "oculta" - acotó el informante con una pizca de disgusto, aunque cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono didáctico. - Yo sólo distribuyo los fondos hacia donde me lo piden... pero todo está oculto por tantos códigos y trampas contables que es imposible ver claramente qué se hace con el dinero.

Para remarcar su punto, y volver el eje de la discusión a la "evidencia" que había llevado para su interlocutora, el informante golpeó levemente el documento con las manos, obligando a la periodista a enfocarse nuevamente en el cuaderno.

- Lo que tiene en sus manos, señorita Frenkel, es un muy incompleto esquema de la asignación de fondos que hace la Corporación Meridian para la campaña electoral de Lynn Kyle. Notará que hay muchos rubros que no tienen denominación, a excepción de un código contable... eso es porque no hay forma de saber qué son exactamente esos gastos. Pero veamos si usted puede sacarle el jugo a lo que ve...

La reportera aceptó el desafío, y aprovechando que su teléfono celular venía con una linterna incorporada, se lanzó a estudiar el documento aún en las tinieblas de esa sala de cine... sin importar lo duro que era a veces leer en la oscuridad, Callie hizo su mejor esfuerzo y bien pronto sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos de una manera que ella no había imaginado jamás...

- Esto tiene que ser una broma - prácticamente gritó Callie, sin creer lo que estaba leyendo. - ¿Doscientos mil créditos mensuales en catering? No sabía que Kyle le pagara el almuerzo a toda la ciudad.

Pero no era sólo el catering; prácticamente cada rubro de gastos de ese esquema de fondos estaba groseramente inflado, mostrando gastos exorbitantes totalmente alejados de lo que insumían en la vida real; con su experiencia en estudiar campañas electorales, Callie tenía una muy buena idea de lo que costaba lanzar a un candidato ante la opinión pública, y si bien conocía de candidatos que no habían reparado en gastos, esa era la primera campaña que ella veía en la que el candidato -o la gente que lo manejaba, se obligó a recordar- lanzaba el dinero por la ventana.

O el informante estaba jugando con ella... o...

- Y todos estos números... no puede ser...

- Use su inteligencia, señorita Frenkel... - la azuzó el informante, haciendo gala de un sarcasmo lacerante. - ¿Qué le dicen esos números?

Ni lerda ni perezosa, y con una mente adiestrada para buscar lo que no aparecía a simple vista, Callie Frenkel no perdió ni un segundo en exponer lo que para ella era la hipótesis más probable... y la más intrigante.

- Que están usando el dinero para otras cosas...

- Bingo.

Callie no acababa de absorber el golpe cuando el informante le quitó de las manos el registro y comenzó a señalar varios de sus renglones sin lógica o sentido aparente; para la reportera, aquellas anotaciones bien podían ser descubrimientos de un egiptólogo, para lo poco que ella podía comprender... pero dada la vehemencia con la que el informante iba señalando, no cabía dudas de que lo que tenía era algo muy importante.

- He aquí lo curioso: todos los rubros de campaña están inflados hasta hacerlos mucho más grandes que lo que vemos. Meridian no es generosa con sus fondos, y dudo que sea un error de los que hacen la contabilidad de campaña. La Corporación está derivando fondos y jugando con ellos como malabarista de la calle... no sé cuántas de las divisiones corporativas están metidas en esto, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de rubros, creo que este juego contable está involucrando a toda la estructura de la Corporación Meridian.

Los ojos de Callie se abrieron enormes, mientras su mente pensaba en que todo lo que estaba oyendo tenía las marcas inconfundibles de una gran historia.

Ahora era hora de ver qué hacían los actores secundarios de aquella pequeña obra...

- ¿Y los asesores de Kyle?

- Sean Brent hacía malabares contables de campaña mientras Kyle babeaba las alfombras de su casa - contestó el informante, provocando sin proponérselo que la periodista dejara escapar una leve risa. - Creo que el único que no sabe de esto es el candidato a senador.

- ¿Puede decirme para qué usan este dinero?

Una mueca de disgusto asomó en el rostro curtido del informante.

- ¿Tengo cara de oráculo?

La joven periodista fusiló al informante con la mirada; ella apreciaba un buen misterio como cualquiera, pero no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella o la tomaran por tonta, y por más informante conocedor que fuera su interlocutor, ella no le iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya con esas bromas.

Pero el hombre sentado a su lado no pareció inmutarse... estaba determinado a mantener su aspecto de impasibilidad a como diera lugar, aunque supiera que en última instancia sus esfuerzos estaban condenados.

- Lo único que encontré es algo denominado "Proyecto NMS" - explicó el informante, rindiéndose a la presión de la reportera. - No me pregunte cómo hice para deducir esto, pero muchos de los rubros sin denominación que aparecen en ese balance derivan parte de sus fondos a ese proyecto... y tampoco me pregunte qué es el NMS porque no hay ningún dato en ningún lugar.

Aún cuando nada de lo que decía el informante podía comprobarse en el balance que había puesto en sus manos, Callie Frenkel revisó cada renglón con la linterna de su celular, dejando que pasaran ante sus ojos todos los rubros y categorías que conformaban el presupuesto de la campaña de Lynn Kyle para el Senado de la Tierra Unida. Pero eso no era en lo que estaba pensando Callie, sino en la telaraña de misterios que venían apareciendo en lo que hasta entonces había sido la campaña política de un advenedizo en medio de un mundo arrasado por la guerra extraterrestre.

Un activista político devenido en actor de segunda que se convertía en candidato... apadrinado por un veterano operador político acostumbrado a moverse en las más altas esferas del poder... acompañado por figuras de pasados ocultos y presentes turbios... y financiado por una corporación que aprovechaba la ocasión para hacer movimientos extraños por fuera del ojo público.

Cuando todo aquello comenzó, Callie había pensado que investigar a Kyle iba a ser interesante.

Nunca se imaginó que lo sería tanto.

- La única cosa que puedo decirle sobre NMS es que hay alguien del equipo de Lynn Kyle que está muy vinculado a esto - reveló el informante, despertando aún más la curiosidad de Callie.

- ¿Quién?

- Rudolf Spier.

- No lo conozco.

- No me sorprende - le contestó el informante con una sonrisa socarrona. - Rudolf Spier ha hecho de pasar desapercibido la misión de su vida. Nadie tiene idea de quién es él o qué papel juega, excepto que está en el círculo más exclusivo de la campaña de Lynn para senador. Si no fuera porque tengo la plena seguridad de que así es, ni siquiera podría estar seguro de que ese sea su nombre de verdad.

- ¿Y qué hace un tipo como ese en el equipo de Lynn Kyle?

- Quizás todo lo que Brent no quiere que salga a la luz.

Aunque el informante no pudiera verlo, Callie había empalidecido de sólo pensar en las cosas que Brent no quería que salieran a la luz.

- Interesante... la Corporación Meridian usa la campaña de Kyle para blanquear gastos ocultos... - musitó Callie casi para ella sola, aunque después murmuró algo dirigido al informante. - ¿Qué diablos será ese NMS?

El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y miró un rato a la pantalla, dejando pasar el tiempo y haciendo crecer en la joven reportera la inquietud por una respuesta que no llegaba.

- No le prometo nada... pero haré lo que pueda por averiguarlo.

Algo en el tono de voz del informante le dio a entender a Callie Frenkel que ya faltaba poco para que terminara la reunión de aquel día, y sin estar dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, la reportera giró bruscamente para enfrentar al informante, resuelta a hacer una última pregunta a como diera lugar.

- Una pregunta, antes de que se vaya.

- Que sea breve - gruñó el otro hombre.

La joven reportera miró fijamente al informante, como si con eso quisiera ponerle más presión e intensidad a la pregunta que iba a hacer.

- ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron en ese rincón del cine, en donde los parlamentos de la película se oían sólo como un vago y poco interesante ruido de fondo... mientras la reportera y su informante se enfrentaban y estudiaban cuidadosamente.

Y de pronto...

- Sí que es insistente, señorita Frenkel - replicó secamente el informante mientras se levantaba del asiento. - No se moleste en quedarse a ver el resto de la película; si quiere, yo le cuento el final en nuestra próxima reunión.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 16 de enero de 2012

Muy pocos oficiales militares se atrevían a mirar a la cara a los dos jóvenes de uniforme blanco que caminaban por los corredores del SDF-1 aquella tarde; algunos de ellos evitaban mirarlos para no revelarles sus emociones, y otros lo hacían para no llevarse en la memoria la imagen devastadora de un joven que caminaba hacia un futuro incierto.

En varios tramos del camino, sólo se oían los pasos acompasados de los dos jóvenes, marciales y rápidos.

El único oficial que no temió encontrarse de frente con los dos jóvenes era un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido con el uniforme marrón del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, que ya con haberlos visto acercándose a varios metros de distancia, aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse con ellos a mitad de camino.

El oficial del Ejército clavó su mirada en el joven oficial, observándolo con una expresión cuyo significado nadie podía determinar... y fue sólo al cabo de unos segundos que, notando el mayor rango de la joven mujer, se cuadró de manera impecable e hizo un saludo militar digno de un desfile.

- Buenos días, señora... comandante...

- Buenos días, teniente Shelby - respondió la comandante Lisa Hayes, devolviéndole el saludo a Shelby. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Por suerte sí, señora...

Sintiendo que el oficial del Ejército no le quitaba la mirada de encima, revelándole ahora un profundo disgusto, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter no encontró otra alternativa más que afrontar la realidad y dar un paso muy duro pero necesario.

- Teniente Shelby, ya que lo tengo aquí presente...

- ¿Sí, comandante? - lo invitó a proseguir Shelby.

- Quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día... la reacción que tuve con usted fue completamente inaceptable e inexcusable.

Como por arte de magia, el rostro pétreo de Shelby se ablandó y apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que el oficial del Ejército extendía la mano para que Rick la estrechara, diciendo:

- Disculpa aceptada, señor...

- Gracias, Dan - le contestó Rick mientras le estrechaba la mano, notando entonces que Shelby se había quedado mirando la mano de Rick con sumo interés, como estudiándola. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- Revisando - contestó Shelby sin desviar la mirada.

- ¿Revisando qué?

Sin que se le moviera un pelo, tal y como si estuviera reportándose ante un superior a quien no podía mentirle, el teniente Shelby respondió:

- Que no te hubieras fracturado la mano... ese fue un golpe demasiado duro.

- No me haga repetirlo, teniente Shelby - se apuró a contestar Rick, soltando su mano mientras a su lado Lisa meneaba la cabeza con resignación.

- Por supuesto, señor, ya tiene suficientes problemas... - se limitó a contestar Shelby en sorna, pasando entonces a despedirse de su amigo. - Mucha suerte con ellos, comandante Hunter.

- Te lo agradezco, Dan...

Poco después, Rick y Lisa retomaron su camino, pero apenas habían hecho un par de pasos cuando escucharon la voz del teniente Shelby llamándolos:

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rick en cuanto se volteó para ver a su amigo.

Al instante, Shelby se cuadró una vez más, dándole un último saludo militar a Rick que más que una señal de respeto, era un gesto de aliento y apoyo con el que daba por terminado el altercado mantenido unos días atrás.

- ¡Hágalos sufrir! - lanzó Shelby antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse de allí.

Todo lo que Rick pudo hacer mientras su amigo se iba era quedarse quieto y sonriendo, incapaz de creer el desparpajo que podía mostrar Shelby en un momento como ese... y fue sólo la voz de Lisa la que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Escuché mal o el teniente Shelby dijo que lo habías golpeado?

- Debes haber escuchado mal - se defendió Rick, dándole luego a su novia su mejor expresión de inocencia. - ¿Tengo cara de golpeador?

- Camina, piloto... vas a llegar tarde - contestó ella, empujándolo para que retomara su camino.

Y por fin, tras una caminata que se hizo más tensa y pesada conforme se acercaban a su destino final, Rick y Lisa llegaron a una puerta cerrada, custodiada a ambos lados por soldados del Ejército armados con fusiles de asalto, y cerca de la cual estaba un pequeño escritorio de recepción, en donde un teniente de aspecto de burócrata no perdió tiempo en descolgar un teléfono, evidentemente para dar aviso de la llegada de Rick Hunter a las personas que lo esperaban tras la puerta.

Llegado a la puerta, Rick miró a ambos lados como para cerciorarse de que realmente hubiera llegado, y cuando hasta la más irracional de sus dudas halló respuesta, se volvió hacia Lisa, murmurando como si nada:

- Bueno... aquí es.

- Aquí es, entonces... - asintió Lisa, dándole a Rick una tímida sonrisa a falta de algo mejor con qué expresar sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, Rick no sabía qué decir en un momento como ese... estaba a meros minutos de enfrentar a una Comisión que tenía el poder para arruinar su vida, y por extensión la de la propia Lisa, y todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que no tenía nada especial para decirle a Lisa...

- Lisa...

De pronto, Lisa eliminó cualquier necesidad que Rick pudiera tener de decir algo, ya que sin darle aviso alguno lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole sentir al joven y atribulado oficial todo el afecto, amor y apoyo que él necesitaría durante el interrogatorio... y la sorpresa de Rick sólo redundó en favor de Lisa, haciéndolo más dispuesto aún a recibir ese beso, y a devolvérselo después, aunque sin poder igualar la energía que ella le puso a ese gesto amoroso...

- Aw... - balbuceó Rick cuando los dos terminaron su beso, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con una mano, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Buena suerte, amor...

- Gracias... - contestó Rick, separándose con reticencia de ella al ver que uno de los guardias abría la puerta del recinto de la Comisión para que él pasara.

En cuanto a Lisa, sólo tres palabras fueron suficientes para dejar en claro cuál era su posición al respecto, diciéndolas justo en el momento en que Rick traspasaba el umbral de aquella sala.

- Te estaré esperando...

La puerta se cerró, dejando a la comandante Hayes sola y mirando en la dirección en la que él acababa de irse... y tras unos segundos de mirar la lustrosa puerta de madera, lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Lisa fue retirarse hacia una sala de espera cercana, en donde unos bancos le servirían para descansar y esperar a que la declaración de Rick terminara.

En cuanto a Rick, su camino hacia el banco en donde tomaría asiento fue silencioso y tenso, sin que él dijera o hiciera nada para llamar aún más la atención de los seis capitostes que no le habían quitado los ojos de encima desde el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Cuevas, Carruthers, Pollard, Hauser, Erdogan, Gorbunova... Rick conocía de memoria sus rostros, y recordaba sin esfuerzo sus nombres; días de verlos en noticieros y periódicos los habían grabado a fuego en su ser.

- Usted ha sido llamado a testificar ante esta Comisión extraordinaria, comandante - anunció el general Cuevas en cuanto Rick ocupó su lugar. - Antes de comenzar, deberemos hacerle algunas preguntas de forma.

- Lo entiendo, señor.

El general asintió, ajustando luego sus anteojos y micrófono y lanzando entonces las primeras preguntas del interrogatorio.

- ¿Nombre, rango y rama de servicio?

- Richard Andrew Hunter, teniente comandante, Fuerzas Espaciales, Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, general - contestó Rick sin pestañear.

- ¿Edad, fecha de nacimiento y lugar de origen?

- 21 años, nacido el cuatro de noviembre de 1990 en Erin Meadows, Oklahoma, antiguos Estados Unidos de América.

Habiendo anotado todo en su cuaderno (algo más formal que necesario considerando que todos los procedimientos de la Comisión eran rigurosamente grabados), el general Cuevas se dio por satisfecho por el momento y cedió la palabra al coronel Hauser, que no tardó en comenzar con sus preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es su actual cargo y puesto de servicio, comandante Hunter?

- Actualmente soy oficial comandante del Grupo Aéreo Nueva Macross y del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull", coronel.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que forma parte de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida?

- Desde mi enrolamiento voluntario a bordo del SDF-1 el 5 de marzo de 2009.

- Casi tres años... y una carrera militar impresionante, por lo que puedo ver en su registro, comandante - comentó con genuina admiración el coronel Hauser, releyendo lo que evidentemente era un currículum militar de Rick, lo que hizo que el joven piloto se preguntara para qué diablos había tenido que responder todas esas preguntas si Hauser ya tenía las respuestas a su disposición.

Pero hacerle esos planteamientos a un coronel, y más cuando está en una comisión con semejante poder no era algo apropiado, así que Rick se decidió por algo más sencillo y educado.

- Gracias, señor.

Curiosamente, no fue Hauser quien continuó con los procedimientos, sino el general Carruthers, que parecía contar también con copias de los registros militares de Rick, ya que sin perder tiempo se lanzó a hacer un resumen escueto de la carrera del comandante Hunter...

- Egresado del curso de instrucción acelerado de pilotos de combate el 24 de mayo de 2009 con el rango de cabo, promovido a sargento el 21 de agosto de 2009... un ascenso excepcional al rango de tercer teniente el 10 de octubre de 2009, junto con una Medalla Titanium por servicios heroicos en la Batalla de la Base Sara y el mando de su propia sección de combate, un nuevo ascenso al rango de segundo teniente el 13 de febrero de 2010 tras su fuga de la nave Zentraedi...

Puesto frente a un resumen tan acelerado de su carrera militar, Rick no pudo sino sorprenderse a sí mismo de lo vertiginosa que había sido su carrera... parecía que había sido ayer cuando, con reticencia e infinidad de medios, se presentó ante el oficial de reclutamiento a bordo del SDF-1 para tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida en más maneras que las que podía haber imaginado.

Por su parte, Carruthers continuaba con la lectura, revelando a sus colegas de la Comisión una serie de datos con absoluta precisión.

- Promovido a primer teniente y nombrado Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, así como líder del Escuadrón Skull el 25 de abril de 2010 tras el fallecimiento del teniente comandante Fokker, y finalmente ascendido a teniente comandante el 19 de abril de 2011 luego de la batalla final de la guerra... además de esa Medalla Titanium, usted tiene otras tres condecoraciones por servicios distinguidos y valor excepcional bajo fuego, nueve citaciones en partes de guerra... verdaderamente meritorio para alguien de su edad y con tan poco tiempo en el servicio.

- Gracias... - murmuró Rick, sin saber qué otra cosa podía responder en un momento como ese.

- Tanta responsabilidad... el Grupo Aéreo y el Escuadrón Skull... - comentó Carruthers tras cerrar la carpeta. - ¿No lo abruma un poco?

- No es una tarea sencilla, general.

- Pero se siente capaz de llevarla adelante.

- Hago lo que puedo.

La palabra pasó entonces al comodoro Pollard, que debió ponerse sus anteojos para ver de lejos; la edad estaba empezando a jugarle demasiadas malas pasadas en momentos importantes como ese.

- ¿Cuál era su misión el día de los hechos, comandante Hunter?

- Conducía una formación de cinco cazas Veritech VF-1 en un patrullaje regular por el cuadrante sudeste del sector de Nueva Macross, comodoro... es una misión estándar del Skull - explicó Rick.

- ¿Los famosos "vuelos de seis horas"? - quiso saber Pollard, rematándolo luego con otra pregunta. - ¿"Súbete, siéntate, cállate y aguanta"?

Una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en el rostro de Rick al escuchar esa frase, que si bien la había oído innumerables veces de boca de sus pilotos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un alto oficial militar diciéndola como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Exactamente...

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes en esas misiones, comandante? - continuó Pollard.

- Verificar que no estén en desarrollo situaciones o eventos que alteren la paz o representen amenaza alguna a nuestras ciudades, proveer capacidad de reacción ante situaciones inesperadas y reprimir cualquier brote de violencia o ataque contra personas, bienes y propiedades del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y sus ciudadanos.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que usted y su escuadrón conducen estas misiones de patrullaje?

- Ocho meses, comodoro, desde que terminó la guerra.

- Eso significa que usted no es ningún novato en estas lides, comandante Hunter.

- Ya no quedan novatos en nada, señor - confirmó Rick, acompañando la respuesta con una suave sacudida de su cabeza.

- Comprendo...

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que los miembros de la Comisión, aparentemente ajenos a la incomodidad de Rick, se miraron unos a otros tratando de decidir quién iba a ser el siguiente en hablar... y justo cuando Rick pensó que sus nervios iban a superarlo, el presidente de la Comisión asumió la tarea de continuar con el interrogatorio.

- Por lo que hemos determinado en pasadas entrevistas con sus oficiales, comandante, aquella patrulla había sido excepcionalmente tranquila, ¿no es cierto?

- No hubo ninguna clase de problemas que requirieran nuestra intervención.

- ¿Suele haberlos? - quiso saber Cuevas con lo que parecía ser genuina curiosidad.

- Algunas veces hay incidentes... ataques, robos, disputas entre pueblos, atracos... es ahí cuando intervenimos.

- ¿Usan la violencia en esas circunstancias?

Rick debió pensarlo muy bien antes de responder... podía no ser una corte marcial, pero eso no significaba que debía ser demasiado franco con las respuestas a las preguntas que le hacían...

- Tratamos de ser disuasivos y llamar a las partes a calmarse, o lograr que los violentos se rindan sin tener que disparar - contestó entonces, tratando de ser lo más neutro y objetivo posible.

- Pero ustedes pueden utilizar la violencia, ¿no es cierto?

- Sólo si somos atacados, señor... - admitió el piloto tras un breve silencio.

- Y eso no pasa a menudo...

- Por lo general, no - respondió Rick, explicándose luego con absoluta seguridad. - La mayoría de los buscapleitos son lo suficientemente astutos como para no trenzarse en una pelea con una patrulla de Battloids.

- Entiendo - asintió Cuevas. - ¿Le ha ocurrido alguna vez?

- En ciertas situaciones trataron de forzarnos la mano con algunos disparos, pero pudimos detenerlos.

- ¿Debió dispararles en esas situaciones?

- Tiros al aire, quizás apuntar directamente hacia ellos...

La capitana Erdogan tomó entonces la palabra, como si hubiera estado demasiado apurada por aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

- ¿Por qué no ocurrió en este caso?

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Rick, pidiendo que la abogada se clarificara.

- Mi pregunta, comandante Hunter, era por qué no hizo todo aquello que acaba de decir cuando se le presentó la situación en Indiana... tiros al aire, y todo lo demás - dijo Erdogan para hacerse entender. - Si tenía a mano esas herramientas disuasivas, ¿por qué no las empleó?

- Para empezar, señora, les di a los milicianos amplias oportunidades para rendirse y deponer su actitud, incluyendo un plazo de cinco minutos... si cinco minutos frente a cinco Veritech no los tranquilizaban, no había nada entonces que los calmara - explicó Rick.

La furia invadió al joven piloto a mitad de la explicación, obligándolo a hacer un segundo de silencio para recobrar el control de sus emociones antes de poder seguir adelante.

- Y para concluir, sólo comenzamos a disparar luego de que derribaran el caza del teniente Hollis... y abrieran fuego contra el resto de nosotros. No antes.

- ¿Consideró usted en algún momento que los milicianos representaban una amenaza contra usted o sus pilotos?

- Portaban armas de diverso calibre y misiles, sin mencionar que habían atacado un convoy de suministros, capitana - contestó Rick en un tono demasiado cortante para el gusto de Erdogan. - Habían demostrado tener intenciones violentas... y considero a eso como una amenaza potencial contra mis hombres.

- ¿Pero lo consideró una amenaza seria?

- Señora, si pueden matar a uno de mis hombres, yo lo consideraré serio.

Lejos de demostrarse ofendida por la brusquedad con la que Rick respondía a las preguntas, la capitana Erdogan respondió con una sonrisa carente de humor, sacudiendo entonces la cabeza para significar que no le quedaban más preguntas por formular, con lo que el interrogatorio volvió a caer en manos del general Carruthers.

Mientras tanto, a Rick le preocupaba cada vez más el que la sexta integrante de la Comisión se mantuviera en un silencio tan completo como conspicuo... pero antes de poder seguir preguntándose qué diablos podía tener en mente la consejera Gorbunova, la voz del general Carruthers lo trajo de regreso al interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué impresión le dio el líder miliciano, este... señor Rogers?

- Un bandolero, general. Un criminal ordinario.

- Esa es una definición bastante tajante, comandante - comentó Carruthers como si nada.

- Pero acertada, en mi opinión, señor.

En lugar de insistir con sus preguntas, Carruthers entrecerró los ojos, invitando silenciosamente a Rick a explicarse un poco más, y el comandante Hunter no perdió tiempo en darle al Jefe del Ejército la explicación que él quería.

- Atacó un convoy con intención de apoderarse de los suministros que transportaba, o al menos extorsionar al GTU con ellos y con las vidas del personal del convoy, mató a la escolta, tomó rehenes... creo que eso entra en la definición de un criminal.

- ¿Consideró serias sus intenciones de negociar?

- No las tenía, señor - negó Rick de manera tajante, a lo que Carruthers reaccionó hojeando apresuradamente su copia del reporte post-misión de Rick.

- Pero eso es lo que dice usted en su reporte, comandante, al igual que las transcripciones de comunicación de sus cazas Veritech.

- Lo único que ofreció fue la posibilidad de un arreglo en el que nosotros deberíamos ceder algo a cambio de las vidas del personal del convoy - replicó el comandante Hunter, sintiéndose cada vez más alterado. - No me dio nada para creer que sus intenciones eran sinceras, o que ese arreglo podía llegar a ser beneficioso para alguien excepto al propio Rogers.

Fue entonces que intervino el coronel Hauser, cosa que no pareció molestar a Carruthers en lo más mínimo, dado que el general sencillamente se acomodó en el asiento y dejó que el oficial de la Fuerza Aérea tomara las riendas del interrogatorio.

- ¿Pensó en solicitar instrucciones al SDF-1 sobre este tema? Quizás esperaba de ellos la orden de negociar con Rogers.

- En ningún momento, coronel.

- ¿Por qué no? - quiso saber el oficial.

- Porque nuestras órdenes incluyen no negociar con criminales.

- Su opinión sobre ellos parece muy dura, comandante - opinó Hauser, tratando en la medida de lo posible de no revelar que él estaba completamente de acuerdo con la posición de Rick sobre el tema.

- Creo que quien trata de conseguir ventajas a la fuerza en un tiempo como este es un criminal.

Entonces, en un gesto que encendió todas las señales de alarma que Rick tenía, la consejera Gorbunova se movió de manera perceptible por primera vez desde que comenzó el interrogatorio, pidiéndole con un gesto al coronel Hauser permiso para continuar con la sesión de preguntas, pedido que Hauser no dio muestra alguna de rechazar.

En el momento en que Rick sintió la mirada helada de la consejera clavándose en él, todos los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, como provocados por una sensación de repentina amenaza que se cernía sobre él... y todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a ver con qué le iba a salir aquella consejera del Gobierno...

Era curioso, pensó Rick... casi se veía normal y agradable antes de preguntar; algo que contrastaba muchísimo con la interrogadora despiadada que habían descrito Starakis, Birkeland y Koizumi tras sus propios testimonios ante la Comisión... o como la inmisericorde que se había lanzado contra Lisa, reconociéndola aún sin que la propia Lisa le hubiera revelado el nombre.

- ¿Alguna vez disparó contra otros seres humanos, comandante Hunter? - preguntó la consejera, aclarándose antes de que Rick lo hiciera. - Antes de Indiana, quiero decir.

- En un par de ocasiones... y no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso - admitió Rick con dolor.

- Lo entiendo - asintió Gorbunova con un tono casi compasivo... lo suficientemente creíble como para que Rick se obligara a recordar que estaba tratando con una política. - Al fin y al cabo, usted tomó su comisión como oficial para proteger a la Tierra contra cualquier agresión.

- Exactamente.

- Pero eso es lo que se le pide a usted en estos días... que apunte contra otros seres humanos - continuó Gorbunova. - ¿No le provoca alguna clase de tensión interna?

Antes de poder responder, Rick debió hacer esfuerzos por quitar la bilis de su boca, o de lo contrario creería que el gusto amargo que sentía de sólo pensar en disparar contra otras personas acabaría por matarlo.

- Señora consejera, ninguno de nosotros disfruta verse obligado a matar, pero entendemos que es una situación a la que nos podemos enfrentar desde el primer momento en que nos ponemos el uniforme.

- Debe ser una exigencia muy fuerte para ustedes.

- Lo es - reconoció el piloto, y la consejera hizo silencio por unos segundos, como si le concediera a Rick un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse.

En los sitiales del resto de la Comisión, los otros integrantes estaban estupefactos; generalmente le tomaba menos tiempo a Gorbunova para lanzarse al cuello de los interrogados... y la sensación horrible de que esto sólo era la preparación para algo más brutal invadió simultáneamente a los otros cinco miembros de la Comisión Extraordinaria.

- ¿Sería sensato afirmar que los pilotos de combate están entre los militares con mayores exigencias en estos días?

- No entiendo su pregunta, consejera.

- Entrenamiento permanente, patrullajes de seis horas, alertas... sin mencionar la naturaleza de por sí bastante exigente del vuelo militar... no son cargas que la mayoría de los militares portan sobre sus hombros.

- Cada uno de nosotros hace lo que le toca, señora - respondió Rick, tratando de ser lo más claro y justo posible, dado que la respuesta incluía hablar acerca de otros militares y sus tareas. - El vuelo es mi vocación desde que tengo uso de razón. No sé cómo otros oficiales y soldados cumplen sus tareas, pero confío plenamente en que cada uno sobrelleva las cargas que tiene de la mejor manera posible.

- Lo entiendo...

El joven piloto estaba azorado; aquella mujer distaba mucho de la fama que le habían creado, y por un breve instante el comandante Hunter creyó que sobreviviría a la experiencia sin tantas cicatrices... aunque la vida le había hecho un muy buen trabajo de quitarle toda inocencia a Rick Hunter, preparándolo inconscientemente para un golpe que estaba seguro de que acabaría cayendo sobre él tarde o temprano.

- Y tratar de hacer su vida en una situación como la que estamos atravesando debe ser un doble trabajo...

Tal parecía que el golpe había llegado, razonó Rick, notando entonces con temor que esa frase podía ser la antesala de una línea de preguntas sobre su vida personal.

- No es fácil, consejera - contestó el piloto, tratando de no invitar más preguntas sobre su vida personal.

Desgraciadamente, Gorbunova no se iba a apiadar de él, y con cada pregunta que hacía, su tono se parecía más a la de la feroz interrogadora que sus pilotos y Lisa habían descrito.

- ¿El servicio se interpone?

Otra vez era hora de una respuesta evasiva...

- Muchas veces... no es muy fácil mantener separadas las esferas personal y profesional.

Un destello de satisfacción apareció en la mirada de Gorbunova, y en ese preciso instante, Rick supo que en lugar de evadir a la consejera, había caído precisamente en donde ella deseaba tenerlo, cosa que le quedó absolutamente clara al notar el tono exultante que ella destiló en su siguiente pregunta.

- Es _exactamente_ de lo que quería hablarle, comandante Hunter...

Por más que lo intentó, Rick no pudo evitar temblar con el escalofrío poderoso que lo recorrió, sintiendo además que el tiempo se congelaba mientras la consejera se inclinaba hacia adelante con toda la intención de no darle ninguna clase de cuartel.

- Volvamos atrás, unos cuatro meses... al 16 de septiembre del año pasado, para ser preciso. Ese día usted estaba al frente de una formación de cazas, escoltando a un transporte militar hacia... Nueva Boston, ¿no es cierto?

- Es cierto - admitió Rick, que comenzaba a vislumbrar el rumbo que tomaría el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué cosa ocurrió ese día?

- Un vuelo especial de transporte del Gobierno fue atacado y derribado por saqueadores.

- Una experiencia espantosa... - remarcó Gorbunova, con lo que parecía ser genuina impresión. - Marcel Pelletier es un colega a quien yo aprecio muchísimo, comandante, y lo que sentí al saber que su vuelo había sido atacado fue algo difícil de describir... aunque usted debe saber a lo que me refiero.

Hubo algo en el tono con que Gorbunova remató su intervención anterior que inflamó las llamas de la ira de Rick, provocándole un incendio que él bien sabía que no podría controlar por mucho tiempo más... y cuyas primeras manifestaciones aparecieron en las palabras cortantes y venenosas con las que respondió a la insinuación de Svetlana Gorbunova.

- ¿Quisiera ilustrarme?

La consejera no tardó en darle el gusto a Rick.

- La comandante Hayes salió bastante malherida de ese incidente... la tensión y los nervios que lo atacaron deben haber sido verdaderamente insoportables...

Algo curioso le ocurrió al comandante Hunter en ese momento... empezó a perder noción de todo lo que no fuera la consejera Gorbunova, a quien estaba comenzando a mirar con lo que él hubiera jurado que era odio en estado puro...

- Lo menciono porque según los registros militares de ese día, usted mantuvo un altercado con el almirante Gloval en la red táctica... - prosiguió la consejera. - Es más, creo que incluso llegaron a cruzar algunos términos bastante duros.

- Sí - reconoció Rick a regañadientes, dándole a Gorbunova todo el combustible que necesitaba.

- ¿Fue porque usted quería ir a rescatar a la comandante Hayes, no es verdad? - continuó disparando la consejera, rememorando aquel incidente gracias a los registros militares que había conseguido como parte de su investigación. - El almirante le negó el permiso... y poco le faltó a Gloval para relevarlo del mando. Y como si eso no fuera poco, a su regreso al SDF-1 le fue impuesta una sanción disciplinaria de un mes de suspensión del servicio activo, aunque por lo que pude leer en el Código de Justicia Militar, el delito de insubordinación merece una pena mucho más severa que la que le fue impuesta.

Todo lo que había en la mirada de Rick Hunter era furia... una furia que la consejera estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

- Quizás la capitana Erdogan quiera ilustrarnos al respecto - dijo entonces Gorbunova como si nada, mirando a la abogada militar que estaba sentada a su lado. - ¿Cuál es la pena por insubordinación, Sameera?

Por un segundo, la capitana Erdogan dejó en evidencia una ardiente irritación al ser metida en el debate de una forma tan poco ceremoniosa, pero eso no le impidió responder a la pregunta de Gorbunova con completa precisión.

- Por sentencia de una corte marcial, y dependiendo de las circunstancias y gravedad del acto de insubordinación, entre cuatro meses y quince años de prisión... en caso de producirse frente al enemigo, la insubordinación puede castigarse sumariamente con la muerte.

Toda la sala cayó en un silencio glacial, y cinco pares de ojos fueron alternativamente de Gorbunova a Rick, que daban la impresión de competir por ver quién estaba más furioso e indignado.

- Usted corrió un riesgo muy grande al contestarle de esa manera a Gloval, comandante - le espetó Gorbunova a Rick al cabo de unos interminables segundos de silencio. - Realmente debe tener sentimientos fuertes hacia la comandante Hayes como para atreverse a tanto.

Casi de inmediato, los otros integrantes de la Comisión empezaron a hacer público su desagrado por el cariz que estaba tomando el interrogatorio, y uno o dos de ellos incluso estuvieron cerca de ponerse de pie para protestar.

- Con su venia, señor Presidente - solicitó el comodoro Pollard, haciendo suya la indignación colectiva y mirando con dureza a Gorbunova. - No entiendo a qué quiere llegar la consejera Gorbunova. Si usted quisiera instruirla para que nos ilumine al resto...

Gorbunova no necesitó que el general Cuevas le diera instrucciones para satisfacer la inquietud de Pollard, aprovechando de paso la oportunidad para dar su remate final...

- Tenemos frente a nosotros a un oficial que tal vez no fue la mejor elección para hacer frente a esa situación... un hombre proclive a la insubordinación y a los comportamientos irrespetuosos para con sus superiores...

El tono de la consejera civil se tornó más duro conforme continuaba con su argumento, alimentándose de la indignación que veía en la mirada furiosa del teniente comandante Rick Hunter...

- Un hombre que ya perdió una vez los estribos en una situación con saqueadores que casi le cuesta la vida a su pareja actual, impulsándolo a cometer un posible suicidio profesional, y que por eso es incapaz de ser objetivo frente a esta clase de personas - prosiguió la consejera, deteniéndose sólo para tomar aire antes de disparar la estocada definitiva contra Rick, la que salió de sus labios como si fuera una ráfaga de ametralladora. - ¿Disfrutó mucho desquitándose con estos bandoleros, comandante Hunter? Tal vez lo suficiente como para quitarse el mal gusto de no haber podido atrapar a los que hirieron a la comandante Hayes hace cuatro meses...

- ¡No sabe de lo que está hablando! - bramó Rick, ya con todos los estribos completamente perdidos.

- ¿De veras que no lo sé? - contraatacó Gorbunova, perdiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su autocontrol. - La venganza es un poderoso sentimiento, comandante... uno muy difícil de resistir.

- ¡Si usted piensa que no siento especial cariño hacia los bandoleros, eso es verdad, consejera Gorbunova! - contestó el comandante Hunter con pura y viva indignación. - ¡Si usted viera las cosas que hacen, le aseguro que le costaría mucho sentir aprecio hacia ellos!

Si alguien trató de detener a Rick Hunter, él no lo notó, dado que teniendo al fin una oportunidad para dejar salir la ira, frustración e indignación que llevaba acumulando durante semanas, se lanzó a aprovecharla por completo...

- Nosotros seguimos las órdenes que nos imparten los mandos superiores, y tenemos que cumplirlas en un mundo que está en ruinas y en zonas en donde la anarquía y el deseo de sobrevivir son las únicas leyes. No actué por sed de sangre o venganza en Indiana, y para serle honesto, preferiría no haber tenido que participar jamás en esa misión, al menos para no oír cómo un montón de gente que empalaría saqueadores sin ningún asco si llegaran a meterse con ellos ahora pide mi cabeza... ¡y si usted cree que los militares somos seres sanguinarios y homicidas dementes, pues entonces le diría que saque su cabeza del inodoro y vea un poco lo que es el mundo real!

Gorbunova se puso de pie y le espetó algo a Rick, pero el piloto de combate estaba demasiado entregado a su furia como para prestar atención, enfocándose pura y exclusivamente en la consejera civil mientras continuaba gritando:

- ¡Hay un mundo de mierda allá afuera, con crueldades y bajezas que usted no sabe ni que existen, y lo único que hay entre esos desgraciados y usted somos _nosotros_!

La voz tronante del general Cuevas cortó el griterío conjunto de Rick y Gorbunova como si no existiera.

- ¡SILENCIO, COMANDANTE HUNTER!

Rick se calló entonces, más por reflejo ante el vozarrón de autoridad del teniente general que por alguna idea de que sus gritos estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

- Esta comisión entra en receso - dijo en tono glacial el general Cuevas, mirando primero a Rick y luego a los otros integrantes de la Comisión. - Nos volveremos a reunir en quince minutos.

De inmediato, todos los miembros de la Comisión se pusieron de pie, mirándose los unos a los otros con incertidumbre e inquietud... a excepción de la consejera Gorbunova, que miraba al general Cuevas con tanta dureza como la que él le estaba dando con su expresión.

- Consejera Gorbunova, venga conmigo.

* * *

- Ahora, consejera, me va a explicar qué diablos le pasa a usted.

- No veo por qué tenga que explicarle nada a usted, general - contestó la consejera, igualando la furia que veía en Cuevas no sólo con sus palabras, sino con su mirada helada.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Comisión habían ido a refrescarse un poco a una sala especialmente dispuesta en la misma cubierta donde estaba su sala de sesiones, excepto por el general Cuevas y la consejera Gorbunova, que se hallaban en ese momento en una sala adjunta a la de sesiones, con el propósito explícito de poner las cosas en claro.

El lugar no era tan vistoso como la sala de sesiones, pero no estaba lejos de serlo, y si la sala donde la Comisión sesionaba regularmente podía llegar a ser fría y hostil en medio de un interrogatorio, aquella pequeña sala estaba tornándose rápidamente en la copia misma de la Antártida con la furia con que Cuevas y Gorbunova estaban teniendo su altercado.

- ¡Desde el primer día, usted ha estado convirtiendo a estos procedimientos en una cacería de brujas, acosando a los testigos y poniéndolos en situaciones personales! - bramó el general, dejando salir por primera vez la irritación que la consejera le había provocado durante los cinco días de trabajo de la Comisión.

Sin embargo, Gorbunova no parecía molestarse mayormente, sino que replicaba al general con una calma envidiable:

- Si usted lo dice por el hecho de que esté haciendo las preguntas que ni usted ni el resto de la Comisión parece estar interesado en hacer, general, entonces estoy haciendo una cacería de brujas--

Antes de que Gorbunova pudiera terminar la frase, el general ya estaba interrumpiéndola sin la menor señal de caballerosidad o gentileza.

- Usted puede preguntar lo que se le antoje, pero no tiene nada que ver lo que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes hacen en su vida privada--

- ¿De veras piensa eso, general? - replicó la consejera, hablando en un tono tan calmo y natural que resultaba chocante en medio del clima agrio de esa discusión.

Para consternación del Jefe de Operaciones y Presidente de la Comisión Extraordinaria, Svetlana Gorbunova entró a reírse en ese mismo momento, meneando la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar... y todo mientras un general demasiado alterado en sus nervios se sentía a cada segundo más indignado por las respuestas que recibía de parte de la consejera.

- Cielos, o usted es ingenuo o es un verdadero estúpido... - murmuró Gorbunova como si el general no estuviera allí presente.

Pero Cuevas sí que estaba en esa sala, y el ser llamado "estúpido" sólo sirvió para desatar una reacción incontrolable de ira, haciéndolo explotar como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida:

- ¡Nuestra labor es determinar lo que pasó en Indiana, no juzgar la vida privada de nuestros oficiales!

- ¿No lo entiende? - bramó Gorbunova, ya a punto de perder los estribos. - ¡_Todo_ está en juicio!

Aquella frase logró un milagro en ese momento de tensión: que la curiosidad del general primara por encima de su irritación hacia la consejera, haciendo que Cuevas callara sólo por unos segundos y mirara con desconcierto a la más díscola integrante de la Comisión que él presidía.

- ¿Cree que yo quiero mandar a Rick Hunter a una corte marcial? - disparó entonces la consejera civil, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de aquella sala y aparentando tener muchos más años que los que realmente tenía. - ¡Santo Cielo, general, esos tipos ni merecían la formalidad de un diálogo! Si hago todo esto, si pongo todo mi esfuerzo en esta Comisión es porque quiero asegurarme de que afuera de esta nave, en esa población civil que sigue lo que debatimos por los medios, pueda verse la imagen correcta...

El general pensó en replicar algo, pero en su interior algo le dijo que valía más la pena escuchar lo que la consejera tenía para decir, y sin decir nada tomó asiento en otro sillón cercano al de Gorbunova y la invitó con un gesto a explicarse mejor.

- Usted ve lo de Indiana y ve una situación táctica, general... fuerzas enfrentadas que intercambiaron disparos con un resultado determinado... y lo que mucha gente afuera de esta nave ve es una masacre de civiles. Usted ve a Rick Hunter y ve a un camarada de armas que debió tomar una decisión difícil al ser atacados sus hombres... y lo que ven afuera es a un jovencito con un rango demasiado alto para su edad que entró a disparar alegremente contra personas que no tenían la menor oportunidad contra él.

Sólo su puño repentinamente cerrado le reveló a Gorbunova que el general consideraba esa idea como algo indignante... aunque al puño cerrado no lo siguió ninguna reacción explosiva, lo que ella interpretó como una venia para continuar.

- Usted ve a Lisa Hayes y ve a una oficial militar condecorada que ese día coordinó las acciones de la patrulla del comandante Hunter con profesionalismo... y lo que ven afuera es a una mujer demasiado joven que casualmente no sólo es hija del _anterior_ Supremo Comandante, sino también la protegida del _actual_ Supremo Comandante, y por si fuera poco, la amante del oficial cuyo desempeño está siendo examinado.

La consejera hizo silencio sólo por unos segundos para recuperarse, dejando que en esos segundos su mirada se perdiera en la puerta que vinculaba a aquella sala con el recinto de sesiones de la Comisión, hasta que una vez más retomó la palabra.

- Usted ve en esta Comisión un esfuerzo por dilucidar la naturaleza de los hechos de Indiana... y lo que ven afuera, y lo que dicen acerca de esta Comisión es que se trata de una fantochada montada por ustedes los militares para lavar sus culpas y responsabilidades...

Por primera vez desde que comenzara con su perorata, la consejera miró al general y presidente de la Comisión, revelando algo muy parecido al pánico y al terror, cosas que Cuevas no recordaba haber visto en ella...

- ¿Quiere saber lo que verían allá afuera si sumamos todo eso, teniente general? - preguntó de modo retórico Gorbunova, rematando la pregunta con una sonrisa carente de humor.

Cuevas no supo qué decir en respuesta a esa pregunta... la idea que la consejera trataba de explicarle se estaba revelando en su mente como un escenario de pesadilla, no sólo para Rick Hunter o Lisa Hayes, sino para la misma Comisión y para las propias fuerzas militares en todo el mundo...

- Y por cierto, lo que usted ve como una "cacería de brujas" montada por mí, yo lo veo como lo único que puedo hacer para asegurarme de que esta Comisión _no_ sea tildada jamás como una fantochada, general - continuó hablando Gorbunova, sin darle tiempo a Cuevas para que hiciera alguna acotación. - Nos estamos jugando más cosas que las que puede imaginar con esta Comisión, general Cuevas... y si para eso tengo que hacer que dos jóvenes suden la gota gorda con tal de que no quede la menor duda de que lo de Indiana fue algo totalmente inevitable, pues lo lamento por ellos... la alternativa es darle argumentos a ese cerdo _nekulturny_ de Lynn Kyle para golpearnos a nosotros y a ustedes con más fuerza.

Una última frase salió de los labios de Svetlana Gorbunova, dándole el toque final de terror al escenario que acababa de plantear, y lo más espantoso del caso para el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas era que no podía objetar en lo más mínimo nada de lo que ella había dicho...

- ¿Ahora ve lo que yo veo, general?

* * *

Al cabo de diez minutos de tensa espera, todos los miembros de la Comisión retornaron a la sala, en donde un ansioso Rick Hunter esperaba con ánimo cada vez más tenso la continuación del interrogatorio... aunque más no fuera para que el suplicio se acercara a su final.

Con cuidado, procurando que no se notara su ansiedad más que lo que sus manos inquietas lo hacían, Rick estudió las expresiones de los miembros de la Comisión, deteniéndose particularmente en las del general Cuevas y la consejera Gorbunova.

Una vez que los miembros de la Comisión se sentaron en sus lugares, el general Cuevas abrió su carpeta, se colocó sus anteojos y ajustó una vez más el micrófono; sus típicos rituales con los que daba comienzo a las sesiones.

Mientras tanto, la consejera Gorbunova no hizo movimiento alguno, excepto acomodarse en su sillón y mirar a Rick con algo que, si bien no era la frialdad clínica que había precedido a la interrupción de Cuevas, no era precisamente amistoso.

- Proseguiremos con las preguntas, comandante Hunter... - anunció Cuevas, apenas mirando de reojo a los otros miembros de la Comisión, que no sólo no respondieron, sino que dieron la impresión de no importarle nada.

- Estoy listo, señor - respondió Rick, preparándose ya para lo peor.

Pero para sorpresa de Rick, las preguntas que siguieron a aquel anuncio fueron tan distintas de las que había respondido hasta aquel momento que él creyó que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

O quizás, el mundo había recuperado algo de cordura.

Después de media hora de preguntas calmas y mesuradas sobre procedimientos y las circunstancias de la acción en Indiana, preguntas que el comandante Hunter pudo responder sin poner a la Comisión al borde de los golpes, el general Cuevas carraspeó y miró uno a uno a los otros miembros de la Comisión Investigadora.

- Muy bien, señores... ¿alguna pregunta final?

Cinco cabezas asintieron al mismo tiempo... y tanto por la debida cortesía hacia los funcionarios del Consejo, como por temor a guardar aquello para el final, el general Cuevas le concedió el honor de ser la primera en hacer su pregunta final a la consejera Svetlana Gorbunova.

- ¿Consejera? - preguntó cortésmente el general Cuevas.

Rick Hunter tembló levemente al notar que Gorbunova se inclinaba hacia delante antes de preguntar, pero no era un temblor de miedo... sino un temblor de furia.

Que ella lanzara todos sus dardos; él sabría cómo contestarlos.

- En su opinión, comandante - comenzó la consejera civil mientras releía sus notas, para después clavar sus fríos ojos azules en los de Rick - ¿existía algún otro modo de salir de la situación que no pasara por el uso de las armas?

- No.

Toda la Comisión aguardó con aliento entrecortado a que Gorbunova se lanzara al cuello de Rick Hunter; era casi predecible. Pero todas las predicciones fracasaron, y la consejera civil se limitó a devolverle a Rick una sonrisa carente de humor, para después darle una mirada al general Cuevas que lo habilitaba a pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

Ninguno en esa sala respiró aliviado con más fuerza que el teniente comandante Hunter al ver que la consejera se quedaba quieta en su lugar mientras Cuevas le cedía la palabra al comodoro Pollard.

- ¿Comodoro?

El anciano marino se aclaró la voz y se ajustó los anteojos antes de hacer su pregunta al joven piloto de combate.

- ¿Cumplió con todos los protocolos y reglas de empeñamiento vigentes al momento de los incidentes?

- Al pie de la letra.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Pollard no dijo nada más y le permitió a Cuevas darle la oportunidad de preguntar a la capitana Erdogan,

- ¿Capitana? - indicó Cuevas con voz suave.

La abogada militar se tomó un par de segundos para releer sus notas antes de lanzarle a Rick su pregunta final.

- ¿Empleó fuerza desproporcionada o excesiva en comparación con el poder de fuego de los salteadores?

- No - fue la respuesta tajante de Rick Hunter.

Lejos de insistir en su punto, la capitana Erdogan calló y miró al general Cuevas para que dispusiera quién podía seguir con su pregunta. El elegido por el presidente de la Comisión fue el coronel Hauser, cuya atención llamó con un gruñido bastante notorio.

- ¿Coronel?

- ¿Considera que sus acciones durante estos incidentes se ajustaban al marco de las órdenes de patrullaje y a las directivas emanadas del SDF-1? - preguntó sin perder el tiempo el oficial de la Fuerza Aérea.

- Así es.

El coronel Hauser sencillamente anotó un par de cosas en su carpeta y se recostó contra su asiento, mientras el general Cuevas se dirigía al general Carruthers para que hiciera su última pregunta.

- ¿General?

- ¿Evalúa usted que alguno de sus subordinados se excedió en la tarea de combatir a los saqueadores? - inquirió el Jefe del Ejército.

Era una pregunta complicada como pocas... pero Rick Hunter se las ingenió para salir airoso de ella.

- No, señor. Todos ellos cumplieron con mis órdenes al pie de la letra... atacaron cuando se les indicó, dejaron de atacar cuando se les indicó.

Sin más que decir, Carruthers le cedió el micrófono al presidente de la Comisión para que hiciera la última pregunta de la ronda de interrogatorios.

A sabiendas de que aquella pregunta pondría fin a esa sesión, el teniente comandante Hunter se sintió más inquieto que nunca mientras veía al general Cuevas clavándole la mirada como preludio a su pregunta.

- Comandante Hunter, de volver a repetirse esta situación... ¿actuaría de manera distinta?

- Si con eso hubiera podido evitar la muerte del teniente Hollis... sí, general. Por lo demás, no.

Silencio generalizado en la sala; ninguno de los presentes osó acotar algo a lo dicho por Rick Hunter.

- Excelente - se dio por satisfecho el general Cuevas, dirigiéndose entonces una vez más a Rick. - Teniente comandante Hunter, esta Comisión agradece su testimonio. Puede retirarse.

- Gracias, señor.

Dicho eso, el piloto asintió y saludó militarmente a todos los presentes, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta de la sala a paso vivo, como si la sola idea de pasar un segundo más de lo necesario ante la Comisión le provocara malestar.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera los seis integrantes de la Comisión podían estar en desacuerdo con esa idea.

No habían pasado dos minutos desde que Rick dejara la sala de reuniones de la Comisión cuando la capitana Erdogan se volvió hacia sus colegas de la Comisión y les lanzó la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos ellos desde que terminara aquel interrogatorio final.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ya tenemos todos los elementos... - respondió el general Cuevas mientras ponía en orden sus papeles. - Ahora nos corresponde establecer qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente.

Desde su lugar, el coronel Hauser asintió y aportó su opinión al respecto.

- Tenemos todos los testimonios de los involucrados, la información que pudimos recabar... una cosa es segura: no nos va a faltar material para revisar.

En su silla, el comodoro Pollard parecía inquieto y preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar... algunos hasta podían ver que el anciano marino se veía cansado y preocupado, imagen que se confirmó cuando Pollard se metió en la conversación.

- Revisar todo el material y establecer lo que ocurrió exactamente... va a ser una tarea muy difícil.

- Pero es lo que viene en el mandato de la Comisión, comodoro - observó el general Carruthers con algo de sorna. - Parte del trato cuando usted aceptó integrarla.

- Créame, señor, hay días en que quisiera no haberlo hecho.

La única respuesta al comentario del comodoro Pollard vino de la última persona que cualquiera de ellos (Pollard incluido) hubiera esperado.

- No es el único - murmuró la consejera Gorbunova para sorpresa de todos los otros miembros de la Comisión.

Por primera vez desde que la Comisión comenzara sus tareas, el comodoro Pollard reaccionó a Gorbunova con algo que no fuera un gruñido o un contragolpe.

El anciano oficial naval llegó incluso a sonreír.

* * *

Cuando lo vio salir de la sala de sesiones de la Comisión, Lisa Hayes no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella misma había quedado tan demacrada y exhausta al terminar su propia declaración testimonial unos días atrás... pero todas esas preguntas quedaron en la nada cuando se encontró con la mirada de él, que en un instante cambió de estar completamente perdida y apagada a iluminarse como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

De inmediato, Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia él, murmurando una única palabra:

- Rick...

Los dos se encontraron cerca de la puerta de la sala, uniéndose en un abrazo muy necesario para los dos, que fue como su refugio tras la tortuosa sesión del teniente comandante Rick Hunter frente a la Comisión Extraordinaria... y sin que los guardias de la Comisión prestaran mucha atención a la pareja, los dos jóvenes oficiales hicieron más intenso ese abrazo, rematándolo con un beso que borró los sinsabores de ambos como si jamás hubieran existido.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella al terminar el beso, dejando que él acariciara su cabello todo lo que quisiera.

- Estoy bien... - respondió Rick, que pensó que acabaría desmayándose al sentir los labios de Lisa posándose en su frente como señal de aliento.

Lentamente, los dos jóvenes oficiales se fueron alejando por el pasillo, distanciándose cada vez más de la sala de sesiones de la Comisión hasta que incluso los guardias parecían disolverse en la lejanía.

Sin que Lisa lo preguntara, Rick se volvió hacia ella para sonreírle, mirando de reojo y por última vez la puerta de la sala y los soldados que montaban guardia junto a ella, poniendo en pocas pero precisas palabras sus sensaciones...

- Ya todo acabó. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar...

**

* * *

**

Lunes 23 de enero de 2012

Y la espera duró exactamente una semana.

Inevitablemente, todos los temas para discutir fueron tratados y discutidos, todas las hipótesis consideradas, todos los testimonios analizados del derecho y del revés, toda la evidencia estudiada, contrastada y revisada, y por más que la Comisión se hubiera tomado una buena semana para hacerlo, asegurando de tal manera que sus miembros pudieran cumplir con sus labores a conciencia, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada más por hacer.

Excepto, claro, una última tarea.

Los seis miembros de la Comisión mantenían en la sala de conferencias del SDF-1 lo que confiaban sería su sesión final, y a medida que pasaban los minutos y se daba lectura a las conclusiones listadas al final del documento de ciento noventa y siete páginas que resumía en escuetos párrafos la labor extenuante de dos semanas, varios de ellos dejaron entrever su impaciencia por llegar de una vez por todas al final de aquellas tareas.

Por fin, el general Cuevas cerró de manera brusca el reporte final, dejándolo al costado de la mesa que ocupaba y tomándose algunos segundos -y un muy necesario vaso de agua- para recobrar el aliento, reflexionando una vez más que la edad y las tensiones de la vida militar estaban haciendo mella en su vitalidad a paso acelerado.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes desea expresar reparos al informe final y a la declaración? - preguntó entonces Cuevas, haciendo uso del micrófono y mirando a sus cinco colegas de comisión.

Ninguno de ellos dio señales de querer formular reparos u objeciones al reporte, y por más que Cuevas quisiera tomar eso como suficiente prueba, las reglas de procedimiento le exigían desafortunadamente un paso más a satisfacer, sin importarle que la sola redacción del informe hiciera prácticamente innecesario ese paso.

- ¿General? - dijo el presidente de la Comisión, dirigiéndose al general Carruthers.

- Por mí está bien - fue la respuesta escueta del Jefe del Ejército.

Al lado de Carruthers, el comodoro Pollard aguardaba el turno de dar su respuesta con más impaciencia que los demás; los rigores de la edad pesaban de forma especialmente dura en él, y las tensiones del trabajo de la Comisión no los habían hecho más soportables.

- ¿Comodoro?

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - se apuró a contestar Pollard, despertándole una sonrisa involuntaria al general Cuevas.

Fue entonces el turno de hacerle la misma pregunta al coronel Hauser, quien fiel a su actitud habitual, no daba muestras de molestia o incomodidad alguna, revelándose ante los miembros de la Comisión como un verdadero ser impasible.

- ¿Coronel? - preguntó el general Cuevas.

- No veo nada qué objetarle - respondió con sequedad Werner Hauser, dando así por concluidos sus deberes para con la Comisión.

Sin perder tiempo, Cuevas volvió su mirada a la abogada militar sentada en uno de los extremos más lejanos de la mesa... la única integrante de la Comisión que aún mantenía abierta su copia del Informe Final para leerlo de tanto en tanto.

- ¿Capitana? - preguntó Cuevas, alzando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de la capitana Erdogan.

- Me parece aceptable - contestó Erdogan luego de un ligero sobresalto que provocó alguna que otra risa entre los miembros de la Comisión.

Ya todos los miembros militares habían dado su opinión sobre el informe, y si bien cinco de seis votos (el suyo propio como Presidente estaba descontado, dado que había sido quien presentó el informe final) eran suficientes para tranquilizarlo, a Alejandro Cuevas le provocaba una extraña sensación de cautela el tener que pedir la opinión de la consejera Gorbunova, que en ningún momento de la sesión final de la Comisión había perdido el aire de predadora al acecho que era tan característico de ella.

Y sin embargo, sabiendo muy bien las razones que motivaban el comportamiento despiadado de Gorbunova durante las sesiones de interrogatorio, Cuevas era cautelosamente optimista... aunque jamás se podía estar seguro del todo.

- ¿Consejera?

Svetlana Gorbunova no contestó al instante, sino que dejó correr el tiempo... no más de diez o quince segundos, que nadie en la Comisión sabía si ella los había usado para acallar sus dudas o para preparar un buen discurso.

- Considero que el informe final es... coherente... con la realidad, y por mi parte, no veo ningún problema para que lo elevemos a las autoridades correspondientes - respondió finalmente Svetlana Gorbunova, sellando así la unanimidad que el informe requería para ser contundente y no dejar nada librado a las dudas o habladurías.

Al instante, los rostros tensos de los integrantes de la Comisión rompieron en gestos de alivio y calma, como si un prospecto demasiado espantoso acabara de ser exorcizado... aunque a más de uno ese prospecto volvió a atormentarlo cuando la consejera carraspeó para dar a entender que aún tenía algo más para decir:

- Si me permite decir una última cosa, general...

- Adelante, consejera - la invitó Cuevas.

- A pesar de nuestros desacuerdos y roces, quería decirles que ha sido un verdadero honor formar parte de esta comisión, y de haber trabajado con personas como ustedes...

La sala cayó en silencio, mientras todos los presentes buscaban en las palabras de la consejera alguna clase de doble sentido o golpe oculto, debiendo rendirse ante el hecho de que la consejera había querido decir todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, cosa más que evidente en la expresión que aparecía en su rostro.

La respuesta vino de parte de alguien que Svetlana Gorbunova jamás hubiera imaginado... la persona que más se había plantado frente a ella durante los agrios debates de la Comisión, la persona que se había impuesto el deber de frenar sus arrebatos de interrogatorio, la persona que más molesta se había mostrado con sus comportamientos.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Svetlana - dijo el comodoro Pollard con total sinceridad y sin doble sentido, y ninguno de los otros miembros de la Comisión sintió ganas de agregar algo más al respecto.

Por más que el general Cuevas no quisiera poner fin a ese breve momento de humanidad y reconciliación, aún quedaba algo pendiente, algo que él estaba más que feliz de saber que era una simple cuestión procedimental que no requeriría debates o discusiones... sino una pregunta sencilla y una instrucción clara:

- ¿Quién es el oficial de Relaciones Públicas que nos asignaron?

- Ah... el comandante Evan... - murmuró Hauser, releyendo de apuro una de las tantas hojas que inundaban la mesa de trabajo de la Comisión. - Petronelli, así es... comandante Evan Petronelli.

De inmediato, el general Cuevas descolgó un teléfono empotrado en la mesa y marcó un par de números para abrir una comunicación que no tardó en ser respondida por alguien más.

- Teniente, comuníquese con la oficina de Relaciones Públicas y pida por el comandante Evan Petronelli - ordenó el general a uno de los tenientes de guardia de la Comisión. - Dígale que tiene una conferencia de prensa que organizar.

* * *

- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, gracias por responder con tanta rapidez.

Ninguno de los periodistas que llenaban la sala de prensa del SDF-1 parecía estar considerando buena a esa tarde, o siquiera dispuesto a considerar las gracias expresadas como algo a tener en cuenta... todo lo que les importaba era escuchar lo más rápido posible la novedad que había causado aquella conferencia de prensa. Eso significaba que hasta tanto no recibieran alguna respuesta, permanecerían en actitud tensa y expectante, jugando con sus cámaras y micrófonos y taladrando con la mirada al oficial de Relaciones Públicas que ocupaba el atril.

Ese oficial, a pesar de saber que su labor en la vida militar era enfrentar periodistas y defenderse de las cámaras y preguntas con trampa, no ignoraba que lo que tenía frente a él era una tarea ardua y difícil. Afortunadamente, el comandante Evan Petronelli estaba acostumbrándose cada vez más a las vicisitudes de tratar con periodistas, y a los sufrimientos adicionales que venían de enfrentar a una horda de ellos en conferencia de prensa.

Y si tenía en cuenta la naturaleza explosiva del papel que debería leer ante ellos, Petronelli estaba seguro de que las vicisitudes se multiplicarían por diez.

Si tenía suerte.

- Esta conferencia de prensa ha sido convocada a solicitud del Jefe de Operaciones de Defensa y Presidente de la Comisión Extraordinaria de Investigación con el fin de emitir una declaración a los medios y a la población, en virtud de la conclusión de sus trabajos - anunció el comandante Petronelli a los periodistas reunidos.

Como respuesta, una tormenta de flashes encegueció al oficial de Relaciones Públicas, desconcertándolo justo en el momento en que se disponía a buscar el texto a ser leído en aquella conferencia.

- Si me disculpan un segundo...

Cosa extraña en ellos, los periodistas respetaron los deseos del comandante Petronelli, concediéndole veinte segundos de tensa espera hasta que encontrara el documento, un tiempo que ellos aprovecharon para ponerse en contacto con sus periódicos, radios y canales de televisión para ponerlos en alerta y llamarlos a transmitir en vivo en caso de poder hacerlo.

Por fin, Petronelli halló el papel, que había tenido la mala suerte de esconderse en un rincón de su bolsillo, y tras desplegarlo y colocarlo en el atril, acercó el micrófono a sus labios para dar comienzo a la lectura del mismo.

- Aquí va:

Volvieron los flashes a inundar la sala de prensa, sumándoseles ahora los zumbidos perfectamente audibles de los demás equipos electrónicos de transmisión y filmación.

- "Nueva Macross, 23 de enero de 2012. Los infrascriptos, integrantes de la Comisión Extraordinaria de Investigación, convocada con el propósito de dilucidar y esclarecer los hechos que resultaron en los lamentables eventos del pasado 28 de diciembre de 2011, habiendo finalizado sus deliberaciones, estudios y entrevistas a testigos, dan por finalizada su tarea y han elevado al Supremo Comandante, al Consejo del Alto Mando y al Consejo Provisional de Gobierno el informe final que resume sus hallazgos."

Pausa, recuperar aliento, mirar dos segundos a los periodistas, no parecer asustado ni nervioso: el mantra del oficial de Relaciones Públicas.

- "Durante el desarrollo de sus investigaciones, la Comisión no ha encontrado evidencias incontrastables de que, en el cumplimiento de su misión, la patrulla encabezada por el teniente comandante Richard Hunter haya excedido sus atribuciones, cometido abuso de poder o traspasado los límites prefijados a las acciones a desarrollar durante una patrulla de combate."

Varios de los periodistas reaccionaron ante esas palabras como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago... y como reacción, muchos de ellos se pusieron de pie para acercar sus micrófonos y grabadores, y así no perder ni una sola palabra de aquel informe que prometía ser tan explosivo como controvertido.

- "La Comisión tampoco ha encontrado evidencias que puedan develar una violación de artículo alguno del Código de Justicia Militar, o de las leyes y estatutos vigentes, en las acciones seguidas por la patrulla del teniente comandante Hunter. Por lo tanto, no encontramos ninguna circunstancia que pueda ser causal de corte marcial u otro procedimiento judicial contra algún oficial militar que haya sido parte de los incidentes."

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba esa frase, el sonido de varios teléfonos celulares, sumado a los murmullos y preguntas ahogadas de los periodistas, obligaron al comandante Petronelli a alzar la voz para que la lectura de la declaración de prensa no quedara sepultada en el barullo.

- "La Comisión tampoco ha hallado que, en el cumplimiento de sus tareas durante los incidentes, se hubiera actuado en contravención de los procedimientos estipulados en las reglas de empeñamiento y otros reglamentos militares de aplicación en situaciones como las estudiadas."

Pausa una vez más; la garganta de Evan Petronelli se estaba secando a un ritmo espeluznante, y en ese momento trató de recordar cuál había sido la razón idiota para no traer consigo un vaso de agua... a la vez que continuaba leyendo la declaración de la Comisión:

- "Por último, la Comisión no ha encontrado evidencias creíbles y sostenibles de irregularidades, incompatibilidades personales con las obligaciones militares, u otros conflictos de interés que hubieran podido influir de manera determinante en la sucesión de eventos que condujeron a los lamentables incidentes del 28 de diciembre de 2011."

Ahora lo recordaba: quedaba mal beber agua como un desgraciado en el Sahara frente a las cámaras y micrófonos de los periodistas... malditas cuestiones de imagen pública...

- "Es la determinación de esta Comisión, de acuerdo a toda la información y evidencia disponible y recopilada, que los eventos luctuosos del pasado 28 de diciembre de 2011 no pueden ser atribuidos a ningún otro factor más allá de la propia evolución de aquella situación, que en determinado momento resultaron en acciones que obligaron al personal militar involucrado a ejercer la defensa propia ante una agresión."

Los periodistas ya no podían contenerse más; cada párrafo del comunicado de prensa los había impulsado de manera irresistible a lanzarse y hacer todas las preguntas que bullían en sus cabezas, y cada segundo que pasaba sin que Petronelli terminara de leer y abriera el espacio para las preguntas los tornaba más ansiosos e impacientes.

Petronelli no era ajeno a eso... es más, lo tenía perfectamente claro y no dejaba de entender la ansiedad de los periodistas, pero esa ocasión iba a ser de las pocas en las que los tendría bailando al son de su compás, y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera.

Además, no quedaba mucho más por leer, solamente un párrafo final...

- "Esta Comisión reconoce la trascendencia social y política de su labor y de los eventos que ha debido investigar, y sus miembros no estarían cumpliendo cabalmente con sus deberes si no hicieran la advertencia de que estas conclusiones, al igual que lo contenido en el Informe Final, no sólo no puede ni debe ser utilizado con fines políticos, sino que tampoco debe ser motivo de mayor conflicto social. Habiendo cumplido con nuestros deberes, sólo nos resta implorar por las personas fallecidas en el incidente y por sus familias, para que puedan encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que necesitan para sobrellevar este difícil trance."

La sala volvió a caer en un silencio increíble, y por un segundo el comandante Petronelli creyó que se debía a que los periodistas estaban meditando sobre las palabras finales del reporte.

No venía mal conservar ciertas ilusiones...

- "Firmado: Teniente general Alejandro Cuevas, brigadier general Winston Carruthers, comodoro Antoine Pollard, coronel Werner Hauser, capitana grado superior Sameera Erdogan, y en representación del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, licenciada Svetlana Gorbunova" - concluyó al fin el comandante Petronelli, poniendo el comunicado de prensa sobre el atril y mirando a los periodistas a la vez que juntaba fuerzas para lo que se venía.

La jauría estaba ansiosa, y sentía que el momento tan ansiado y esperado se hallaba cerca... casi como si pudieran olerlo, y sus caras lo reflejaban de manera admirable, al igual que los micrófonos y cámaras que venían acercándose a Evan Petronelli lenta pero seguramente.

"_Que comience la masacre_", pensó el oficial de Relaciones Públicas antes de que todo el infierno se desatara sobre él.

- Ahora responderemos preguntas...

* * *

- El gobernador está histérico, Rudolf.

- Pensé que no le gustaban los salteadores de caminos, Sean - replicó Rudolf Spier a su amigo a través del teléfono, rememorando entonces un curioso incidente que había pasado inadvertido unos meses atrás. - ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo la policía a esos saqueadores en las afueras?

Sin necesidad de verlo, Spier pudo imaginar la frustración y molestia de Sean Brent... aquel resoplido impaciente era toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su socio estaba rabiando y poco dispuesto a perder el tiempo en irrelevancias.

- No hablo de eso... hablo de Kyle.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó Spier como si nada, mirando de reojo a un televisor encendido en la lejanía de su habitación en el Sentinel, sintonizado en MBS-1 y mostrando la conferencia de prensa en donde se había anunciado el resultado de los trabajos de la Comisión.

- Que Montague teme que Kyle haya perdido favor en la ciudadanía por sus pequeñas locuras en Nueva Macross, y no mencionemos lo de asociarlo a la causa perdida de condenar a Hunter y a esos pilotos por "crímenes contra la Humanidad".

El operador político sintió la tentación de reírse un poco para descartar los temores de su amigo y colega, pero sabiendo bien que no lo iba a tomar bien, decidió ir por otro lado y apostar a tranquilizarlo.

- Yo no creo que el gobernador tenga que preocuparse por eso... al contrario, debería estar alegre.

La voz de Brent sonó entre incrédula y dubitativa al responder.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

- Porque esta locura va a debilitar a Kyle como figura política, mi estimado amigo - pasó a explicarle Spier, que había pasado largas horas de su estancia en Nueva Macross especulando con los posibles resultados que la campaña de protestas de Kyle iba a traerle a él y a la campaña. - Podrá ganar como senador en Denver, y eso ya es más que probable a esta altura... pero después de haber venido a "embarrar el campo de juego" en Nueva Macross, su imagen va a quedar muy resentida...

Silencio del otro lado del teléfono, lo suficiente como para que Spier pudiera oír el ruido constante de los voluntarios que trabajaban en el cuartel de campaña de Lynn Kyle..., y lo suficiente para saber que Sean Brent estaba estudiando cuidadosamente la teoría que acababa de escuchar.

El silencio era bueno; por lo general preanunciaba un completo acuerdo de Brent, y desde Denver llegó la idea que Spier estaba esperando.

- Lo suficientemente resentida como para que no se le ocurra pensar que es más que Montague...

- O que su equipo de asesores - concluyó Spier, acompañando esas palabras con una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Te ocupaste de remarcarle lo tonto de su acción, no? - quiso saber entonces Brent, ya pasando a otras cuestiones de carácter más técnico.

- Cada minuto que lo tengo cerca - contestó Spier, sin ocultar en esas palabras una satisfacción que ya no conocía límites.

Y la frase de Spier no era una exageración: desde el mismísimo momento en que había puesto pie en Nueva Macross, Rudolf Spier había tomado como misión personal en la vida el molestar a Kyle y poner sus planes fuera de balance, desautorizándolo ante sus partidarios en Nueva Macross y procurando minimizar no sólo los efectos de las acciones de Kyle, sino también las acciones mismas... y lo mejor de todo, al menos a ojos de un Rudolf Spier demasiado irritado por la decisión inconsulta de Kyle de viajar a Nueva Macross a hacer alboroto, era que el joven candidato a senador parecía odiar cada segundo que tenía que pasar con él.

- Estás disfrutando demasiado de esto, Rudolf.

- No me culpes por eso - se defendió Spier, a la vez que consideraba que podían pasar a otros temas distintos al laboral. - ¿Cómo está Marietta?

Una risa cómplice precedió a la respuesta de Sean Brent, dándole a entender a Spier que sólo habían ocurrido cosas buenas en el frente personal de los dos altos operadores de campaña.

- Muy bien, muy bien... los dos tuvimos una reunión de estrategia anoche... con cena incluida - concluyó Brent con un cierto tinte lascivo en sus palabras.

- ¿Se prolongó hasta el desayuno?

- Sabes lo mucho que tenemos que discutir... - contestó con tono críptico Brent antes de que desviar el tema de conversación. - Ha habido algunos cambios...

Spier no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gruñir; era claro que todo aquel desastre acabaría alterando su estrategia.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El gobernador se va a tomar su tiempo antes de anunciar públicamente su apoyo a la campaña de Kyle - reveló Brent con leve irritación. - Por ahora quedó pospuesto indefinidamente, aunque tal vez no lo haga jamás...

Para Spier eso era demasiado obvio... Kyle se había ganado una humillación innecesaria apostando a la condena de Rick Hunter, y por el momento su capital político estaría en baja. Ya varios opositores en Denver estaban fustigando al muchacho por haber ido a perder el tiempo a Nueva Macross, algo que hacía que el gobernador Montague lo pensara dos veces antes de mostrarse públicamente del lado del muchacho.

- No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso... -tranquilizó Spier a su socio principal. - Montague nos apoya de cualquier manera, y eso no va a cambiar.

- Siempre y cuando nos ayude a llegar a donde nos proponemos...

- Supongo que eso sólo lo veremos el día de las elecciones - dijo de manera terminante Spier. - Si me disculpas, tengo que dejarte... presiento una rabieta en camino.

- ¿Donde está el chico? - inquirió Brent, repentinamente temeroso por lo que podía llegar a hacer un Lynn Kyle a quien las cosas no le estaban yendo bien en lo relativo a su cruzada antimilitar.

- En la orilla del Lago Gloval, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer...

Desde donde estaba, Rudolf Spier podía divisar en el televisor a alguien arengando a la multitud con palabras que le llegaban confusas desde la distancia... pero que no perdían su potencia. Detrás del joven, que estaba hablándole a la muchedumbre montado encima del techo de un automóvil, se notaba imponente el SDF-1, impasible ante los alaridos y berreos del candidato a senador.

- ¿De veras cree que logra algo con eso? - murmuró con hastío Brent, feliz de no estar en la misma ciudad que el incendiario a quien trataba de hacer llegar al Senado.

- Déjale tener sus fantasías - contestó con cierto humor Spier. - Si no me equivoco, van a transmitir en vivo su protesta en unos minutos por MBS-1.

- Grábame una copia. Y cuando vuelvas...

- ¿Sí? - quiso saber el ex agente de Inteligencia.

- Tienes que ponerte al día con el proyecto... me han comentado que hubo algunos desarrollos interesantes...

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Denver, una joven reportera estudiaba obsesivamente los últimos regalos de su "informante", encontrándose una y otra vez con un callejón sin salida.

Al menos, algo de lo que tenía le proporcionaba la posibilidad de una respuesta a aquel inmenso enigma que estaba en el corazón de la campaña de Lynn Kyle para el Senado.

Una vez más, la periodista le echó un vistazo a lo único que había encontrado en días acerca de ese elemento clave del misterio... pero la fotografía no le devolvió nada excepto un rostro borroso y ligeramente tétrico. Un rostro que hasta en su expresión le provocaba más preguntas que respuestas a la periodista...

- Rudolf Spier... - preguntó retóricamente Callie Frenkel al hombre que aparecía en la fotografía. - ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué papel juegas en todo esto?

* * *

- Bueno, señor... sobrevivimos esta vez.

En cuanto el comandante Petronelli, acompañado esta vez por algunos integrantes de la Comisión -la capitana Erdogan y el coronel Hauser, por lo que podían ver- terminó de satisfacer las inquietudes de los periodistas, el brigadier general Stanislav Maistroff oprimió un botón del control remoto, haciendo así que la imagen del televisor se esfumara en la negrura y trayendo silencio a la oficina del almirante Gloval.

Quizás no lo demostrara con su comportamiento, pero Maistroff estaba verdaderamente exultante... durante dos semanas, el taciturno y hosco Jefe de Estado Mayor había temido que la Comisión de Cuevas hallara resultados verdaderamente graves, que pudieran desembocar en una corte marcial de consecuencias impredecibles para el Gobierno y para sus instituciones militares.

Ni hablar de lo que hubiera implicado tener que desplegar al Ejército para contener posibles desmanes cortesía de Lynn Kyle...

El almirante Gloval pensaba lo mismo, sólo que también agregaba a ese listado al teniente comandante Rick Hunter y a sus pilotos... y por extensión, a la comandante Lisa Hayes.

- ¿De veras lo crees, Stanislav? - murmuró Gloval con la mirada perdida en el ventanal que daba a la ciudad, haciendo uso de esa rara habilidad que tenía para hablar con una persona y sin mirarla.

- No entiendo.

Girando en su silla, Gloval enfrentó al general Maistroff, revelándole por primera vez uno de sus temores más persistentes.

- Hunter y sus pilotos se salvaron de la corte marcial, pero esto nos tiene que demostrar una cosa...

El rostro de Gloval se tornó tenebroso, tanto por su expresión de desaliento como por el efecto del atardecer, cuyas luces se colaban por el ventanal de la oficina.

- El mundo entero nos va a estar observando de ahora en adelante.

Tanto Maistroff como Gloval permanecieron callados; esas palabras habían dicho todo sin necesidad de agregar más... y los dos altos oficiales coincidieron de modo tácito en una única verdad: los tiempos difíciles para las fuerzas militares acababan de comenzar.

De pronto, Gloval habló con un tono totalmente distinto, que Maistroff sabía que el almirante usaba para saltar bruscamente a otro tema.

- ¿Terminaron de redactar los nuevos procedimientos, general?

- Sí, señor - informó Maistroff, ansioso al igual que Gloval de cambiar de tema. - Calculo que en un par de días más los estaremos distribuyendo entre todas las unidades de combate.

- Asegúrese de que así sea, general Maistroff - ordenó Gloval como si tan sólo fuera cuestión de soplar y hacer botella.

Stanislav Maistroff no cumpliría sus deberes a conciencia de no indicarle a sus superiores las dificultades asociadas con cualquier plan y decisión, y esa oportunidad no iba a ser la excepción... al mismo tiempo que la Comisión había acaparado la atención del mundo, el resto de la Jefatura de Operaciones (al mando de un simple coronel en ausencia del general Cuevas) había trabajado en una nueva serie de procedimientos militares para las patrullas de combate.

En opinión de Maistroff, esos reglamentos eran excelentes para un contexto de plena paz, y si bien la Tierra ya no estaba en guerra con los Zentraedi (los que aún vivían eran aliados de la Tierra y colaboraban con su reconstrucción), eso no necesariamente significaba que el hogar de la Humanidad estuviera en plena paz y armonía...

O tampoco quería decir que los maleantes y buitres con quienes debían tratar los militares se atuvieran a sus propias reglas...

- Va a ser más difícil para nuestros hombres en el campo, señor - dijo con prudencia Maistroff, dejando que su tono y el sentido común del almirante completaran el resto.

- Nadie dijo que vestir el uniforme iba a ser fácil, Stanislav.

- Lo entiendo - coincidió Maistroff con pleno conocimiento de causa... encabezar el Estado Mayor y la burocracia militar era una tarea casi tan dura como pilotear aviones de combate. - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- ¿Me va a gustar?

- No - contestó Maistroff sin anestesia.

- Adelante, entonces... - suspiró el almirante Gloval con total resignación; su trabajo ya lo había habituado demasiado a escuchar preguntas que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo.

Maistroff pareció tragar saliva antes de hacer la pregunta, y eso era evidencia de que al Jefe de Estado Mayor no le gustaba para nada tener que plantear semejante hipótesis, aún siendo ahora solamente un supuesto histórico.

- Si Cuevas y su Comisión hubieran hallado evidencias suficientes... ¿usted hubiera permitido que llevaran a Hunter ante una corte marcial?

El único sonido que se pudo escuchar en la oficina del almirante Gloval fue el movimiento rítmico del péndulo del viejo reloj marinero que estaba colgado en una de las paredes... un sonido mecánico y curiosamente interesante, que junto con el brillo rojizo del atardecer le daban a la oficina del Supremo Comandante un aire de tristeza y soledad imposible de ignorar.

Una soledad que ni por asomo se acercaba a la que llevaba dentro el hombre responsable de comandar a los hombres y mujeres de una fuerza militar acosada, sobreextendida y subequipada, que se había visto obligada a hacer cosas imposibles y que ahora debía enfrentarse, al igual que el resto de la raza humana, a las exigencias de un mundo que apenas daba sus primeros pasos.

Por unos segundos, el almirante Henry Gloval se reclinó en la silla de su oficina, dejando volar su mente en un intento por encontrar respuestas para la pregunta dura y difícil que Maistroff acababa de hacerle... pero por más que Gloval pensara y estudiara todas las posibilidades, debió enfrentar un hecho de la vida que a él no sólo no le gustaba enfrentar... sino que deseaba fervientemente no tener que volver a encontrarse nunca más.

- Algún día, si tienes mucha mala suerte, terminarás sentado en esta silla, Stanislav... y entonces entenderás por qué jamás voy a responderte esa pregunta.

* * *

En la sala donde sesionaba el Gabinete de la Tierra Unida, podían verse expresiones de alivio por los resultados del trabajo de la Comisión, pero no dejaba de ser una pequeña gota de agua en un incendio cada vez más difícil de controlar.

Casi nueve meses de gobierno estaban llevando al agotamiento absoluto a los hombres y mujeres que habían puesto sobre sus hombros la tarea de gobernar la Tierra y sacarla de la devastación, aunque ninguno estaba tan destruido como el hombre pequeño que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Okey - murmuró con sarcasmo resignado el presidente Tommy Luan, recorriendo los rostros exhaustos de sus ministros. - ¿Cuál es la próxima crisis?

* * *

Había dos personas a bordo del SDF-1 a quienes la próxima crisis los tenía sin cuidado.

Nadie que se cruzara con ellos en los pasillos del SDF-1 hacía ahora el menor gesto de desconfianza o cautela al verlos acercarse, sino que por el contrario, expresaban sus opiniones con una sonrisa medida o un saludo militar más que impecable... honrando al joven oficial que caminaba taciturno como si fuera el símbolo mismo de una victoria reciente y resonante.

Pero al joven oficial no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran o hubieran pensado los otros oficiales; todo lo que le importaba en la vida era el poder estar junto a ella, junto a la mujer con quien acababa de superar uno de los trances más complejos y escabrosos de su corta y acelerada vida.

Y ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de decir palabra alguna; todo estaba de más entre ellos... pero no porque los atacara la incomodidad o la tensión, sino porque todo lo que necesitaban comunicarse lo estaban diciendo con sus gestos, y con la manera cariñosa con la que se sostenían mutuamente en su camino para salir del SDF-1.

Menos de media hora atrás, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter recibía con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio la noticia de que la Comisión Extraordinaria no había encontrado culpa o imprudencia de parte suya y de sus hombres durante los incidentes de Indiana; alivio por poder vislumbrar el principio del fin de cuatro semanas de agotadora tensión; y cansancio por haber llegado al límite infranqueable de su resistencia.

Cuatro semanas escuchando pestes de él, de sus hombres, de la propia Lisa o incluso de los militares muertos en el incidente... cuatro semanas pobladas de personas que los vituperaban en cuanto foro público pudieran, pero que ante la sola idea de verse amenazados o agredidos por los saqueadores, ya exigían la pena capital para ellos, sin ninguna clase de compasión.

Rick Hunter no necesitaba que ningún comentarista televisivo le cantara los horrores de la violencia, la guerra y la muerte: convivía con ellos y sufría su azote de manera diaria... y el recuerdo de las veinticinco personas que murieron bajo el fuego de sus armas permanecería para siempre en su memoria, como un cruel recordatorio de lo horrible y perversa que es la violencia entre hermanos...

Quizás, pensó él, debiera hacer una visita a la casa del señor y la señora Hollis, y decirles que al menos ahora podían descansar tranquilos, que quizás ahora se terminaran las agraviantes acusaciones de que su hijo había "provocado" a los saqueadores a dispararle...

De pronto, como si ella hubiera podido sentir su dolor, la suave voz de Lisa llenó los oídos de Rick:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora sí... - respondió él, recordando una vez más (como si necesitara hacerlo) que ella era todo el bálsamo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Y repentinamente, Rick sintió que ella tomaba su brazo, transmitiéndole aliento con ese simple gesto... y reafirmándole su amor sin necesidad de palabras.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Escoltándolo fuera de la base, comandante Hunter - le contestó ella, sujetándolo del brazo con más fuerza y cariño. - Creo que los dos nos merecemos un pequeño descanso después de esta locura.

Pocas veces Rick se sintió más de acuerdo con lo que ella decía, y sin oponer resistencia, permitió que la comandante Hayes lo llevara por los pasillos del SDF-1 camino al descanso y paz que tanto andaban necesitando.

Sin embargo, al momento de caminar por la escala que unía al _Prometheus_ con la costa del Lago Gloval, sus ojos captaron algo que les recordaba que la paz, al igual que la tranquilidad, podía ser algo muy efímero y frágil, capaz de desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

En el paseo que rodeaba al lago, a no mucha distancia del acceso a la escala del _Prometheus_, un pequeño pero compacto grupo de personas rodeaba un atril montado en la caja de una camioneta un tanto destartalada... y desde ese atril, un hombre joven, atlético y atractivo, pero de rostro y verba enfurecida, se dirigía a la multitud con palabras vibrantes de enojo y furia, logrando contagiar a muchos de ellos con esas emociones tempestuosas.

Aparentemente ajenos al frenesí de la multitud y la muchedumbre, un grupo de reporteros, acompañados por las usuales cámaras de televisión, permanecía a distancia cercana de la protesta, cuidando de que hasta el más mínimo detalle quedara registrado para beneficio de los televidentes.

El joven, como siempre lo hacía, parecía galvanizar el aire con sus palabras y gestos, a tal punto que bien hubiera podido ser tomado como una fuerza de la misma naturaleza, mientras proclamaba a los cuatro vientos la causa más reciente de su furia...

- Tal como podíamos imaginar, los militares siguieron adelante con su farsa y escupieron en la cara de todos los hombres y mujeres decentes de este mundo, insultándonos con sus mentiras... y encima teniendo la indecencia de pedir por la paz de los muertos y sus familias... ¡LOS MUERTOS QUE ELLOS MISMOS CAUSARON!

Muchos rostros en la muchedumbre se contorsionaron de furia con sus palabras, como siempre lo hacían... aunque curiosamente, esta muchedumbre que acompañaba al orador en su protesta parecía más pequeña y reducida que la que solía formar parte de esos actos.

Sin que el joven lo notara, un par de oficiales militares se habían quedado quietos a mitad de camino entre el _Prometheus_ y tierra firme, observando cuidadosamente la manifestación y considerando muy seriamente la posibilidad de retornar a la fortaleza espacial hasta tanto las aguas se hubieran calmado.

- Entendámoslo de una vez, ciudadanos... ¡tenemos que ponerles un alto antes de que nos maten a todos y a nuestras familias con su sed de sangre!

Al diablo con regresar a la fortaleza espacial, coincidieron los dos jóvenes; ya estaban hartos de tener que esconderse de Lynn Kyle y de sus arrebatos histéricos... ellos tenían tanto derecho de ir por la vida como él. Fue así que, con paso vivo, Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter caminaron el resto de la escala como si nada especial estuviera ocurriendo en la costa, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras venenosas del candidato a senador.

- Tenemos que ponerles alto de una vez... y evitar que los criminales que visten su uniforme continúen caminando por nuestras calles como si nada hubiera pasado...

Rick y Lisa no acababan de poner pie en tierra cuando la voz tronadora de Lynn Kyle explotó en su dirección...

- ¡Estoy hablando de ti, Rick Hunter!

Contra lo que indicaban sus mejores instintos, Rick y Lisa voltearon para lanzarle al candidato una mirada del más puro y absoluto desprecio, dispuestos a igualar, aunque más no fuera por una tarde, odio con odio...

Sin que le importara recibir miraditas incendiarias de parte de dos militares, Lynn Kyle continuó dirigiéndose a Rick en un tono agraviante y mordaz, aunque parecía estar más dirigido a los manifestantes y a las cámaras que al piloto de combate...

- ¿Por qué no vienes y le das a esta gente la explicación que le vendiste a tus generales? Tal vez quieras ponerte de rodillas una vez más, a ver si vuelve a funcionarte el truco... aunque dudo que encuentres muchas personas aquí dispuestas a bajarse los pantalones como tus superiores para que les hagas un acto de servicio...

No hizo falta que Rick sintiera la dureza repentina que había adquirido el cuerpo de Lisa, o ver la furia en su rostro al escuchar aquellas insinuaciones tan groseras como insultantes... todo lo que necesitó fue no escuchar un sólo sonido de parte de ella.

Por fin, sólo para no seguir hiriendo sus ojos con el rostro sardónico de Lynn Kyle, Rick miró a la comandante Hayes, encontrándose con algo que él sabía por experiencia propia que no era nada bueno: una expresión completamente petrificada de furia, en donde lo único que parecía vivo era el ardor encolerizado de dos ojos verdes que él adoraba...

- ¿Qué te pasa, asesino? - continuó increpándolo Kyle, tornándose más burlón con sólo ver el rostro de impotencia y furia de Rick. - ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme sin un Veritech? Ya no eres tan valiente, puedo ver...

Al diablo el autocontrol...

- ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme solo, Kyle? - replicó Rick, procurando conservar la compostura en todo momento.

- ¿Miedo a alguien como tú? - devolvió Kyle, para luego mirar a su propia audiencia como si necesitara que ellos le confirmaran que la sola idea era risible y ridícula.

Por más que cada fibra en el cuerpo de Rick Hunter ansiara dejar en el suelo a aquel pedante, sólo dos cosas lo detenían: la certeza de que una reacción violenta de parte suya sólo iba a resultar en la victimización de Kyle y la oportunidad para él de proclamarse como víctima de la violencia militar... y su deseo de aparecer calmado y protector para Lisa.

Dios sabía que ella ya había sufrido demasiado aquellos días a causa suya, e indirectamente a causa de Kyle... y entonces, como si un rayo lo hubiera despertado, Rick se preguntó cuánto de la furia que él podía ver en la mirada de Lisa se debía a lo mucho que Kyle le recordaba al difunto Karl Riber...

¿Acaso Lisa estaba viendo en el candidato a senador una versión distorsionada y caricaturizada de su fallecido novio, o quizás veía en Kyle lo que Riber hubiera llegado a ser de no haber muerto en la Base Sara...?

Y entonces, demostrando una vez más que no le daba a Lisa ni la décima parte de la consideración que ella había sentido hacia él en algún momento de su vida, Lynn Kyle se lanzó contra la propia comandante Hayes, hablándole con un desprecio y altanería que hizo hervir la sangre de Rick Hunter...

- Oiga, comandante... póngale correa a su perro... y una buena vacuna antirrábica, porque desde acá puedo verle la espuma en la boca...

Lisa no reaccionó como su propio corazón se lo pedía a gritos... pero se aseguró de darle a Lynn Kyle una mirada tan fría y venenosa que de seguro acabaría alimentando las pesadillas del aspirante a político.

Mientras tanto, Kyle ya parecía haber terminado de divertirse con Rick y Lisa, aprovechando entonces el episodio para continuar pontificando ante la muchedumbre que había festejado todas y cada una de sus injuriantes palabras.

- ¿Lo ven ahora? Ellos, tan valientes que son... y le tienen terror a darle una explicación a ustedes, las personas a quienes mal sirven con su violencia. A veces quisiera saber si ellos mismos se creen toda la basura de la que hablan, esas cosas sobre el honor y la valentía, pero--

Una voz de mujer, de tono alzado pero no irritado, sino que simplemente asqueado, logró interrumpir la perorata de Lynn Kyle y desviar la atención del candidato a senador, de su público y de las cámaras hacia la mujer que acababa de hablar...

- ¿Diablos, es que nunca te callas?

Se trataba de una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño que vestía un uniforme militar blanco... y que estaba de pie junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro y uniforme blanco y azul, que la miraba arrobado como si no existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra otra cosa más hermosa y adorable que ella.

En su palco, Lynn Kyle no supo qué cosa responder o decir ante esa pregunta tan irritada; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda su vida, Kyle sintió en su boca el amargo sabor de ser derrotado y humillado en público.

Y que fuera una militar quien lo hubiera callado sólo hacía esa derrota aún más amarga, dura y difícil de tragar...

Pero para cuando su atribulado cerebro pudo diseñar una respuesta apropiada e indignada, Lynn Kyle se encontró con que no tenía nadie a quien dirigírsela, ya que los dos oficiales militares estaban alejándose de allí a paso normal, caminando como si se tratara de un simple día como cualquier otro... y a la sensación de humillación de Lynn Kyle se sumó la de ser despreciado y ridiculizado frente a las cámaras de televisión.

Por su parte, Rick y Lisa ya estaban bien lejos de la manifestación, que aparentemente había retomado su curso luego de tan abrupta interrupción por parte suya... pero ahora, eso era algo que no podía importarles menos.

Ya habiéndose adentrado en una de las calles de la ciudad, Rick se detuvo bruscamente a mitad de una cuadra, quedando como congelado mientras Lisa reaccionaba a su lado, acercándose más aún y mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación.

- Lisa... - murmuró Rick luego de unos segundos, logrando con eso que Lisa se pusiera frente a él para mirarlo más de cerca.

- ¿Qué?

De pronto, y sin siquiera tener la decencia de pedir permiso, Rick puso sus manos en la espalda de Lisa, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo y atrayéndola hacia sí, de modo de poder poner luego sus labios junto a los de ella para darle un beso tan necesario como placentero... un beso que logró derretirla a ella en sus brazos, no sin antes devolverle a Rick algo de la pasión y energía que había puesto en aquel gesto tan sorpresivo y cariñoso...

- Era sólo eso... - respondió Rick en cuanto los dos se separaron, comenzando a caminar de regreso al barrio militar como si tan sólo acabara de atarse las correas de sus zapatos reglamentarios.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

- Poco para comentar esta semana: este fue el fin del capítulo totalmente imprevisto de la Comisión Investigadora, y de la pelea de Rick y Lisa... espero que hayan disfrutado de ambas resoluciones.

- Para responder a ciertas inquietudes que han dejado en algunos comentarios, y con el permiso de la autora, estoy en condiciones de decirles que el próximo fic de Evi, intitulado "_Vientos de Eternidad_", está siendo escrito en estos momentos... ya hay algunos capítulos listos y pendientes de revisión (les adelanto que están muy pero muy buenos), y que la fecha tentativa de publicación sería en principio por septiembre de este año. Pero sea cuando sea, créanme... va a valer toda la espera...

- Adelanté algunas horas la publicación de este capítulo, dado que el martes viene amenazando con ser un día muy complicado en todos los sentidos de la palabra, así que ante el riesgo, mejor me resguardo y apuro la publicación...

- Aprovecho para mandar un gran agradecimiento a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, y un abrazo muy grande a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats. ¡Mucha suerte, colegas!

- ¡Como siempre, mucha suerte en todo y hasta dentro de dos semanas con el Capítulo 15!


	22. Capítulo 15 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá viene la primera parte del capítulo 15... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XV: Curso de colisión**

**(Parte I)**

**Martes 31 de enero de 2012**

Con un suave ronroneo, el motor del vehículo militar Humvee quedó en punto muerto, al igual que el de los otros dos vehículos que lo acompañaban, y una vez que los tres vehículos se detuvieron, el personal que viajaba en ellos tomó sus miras infrarrojas y comenzó a escudriñar aquel lugar que servía como punto de alto en su larga marcha, oteando en la noche con inequívoca tensión.

Los tres vehículos, ubicuos utilitarios militares 4x4 normalmente artillados con una ametralladora de 7,62 milímetros, constituían el escalón avanzado de exploración de una formación militar que venía a unos cuantos kilómetros atrás de ellos, transportando al grueso de la Compañía B del 261° Batallón de Fusileros, uno de los nueve batallones del Ejército de la Tierra Unida que estaban normalmente asignados al Distrito Militar Nueva York, cumpliendo misiones que iban desde la instrucción clásica militar hasta la supresión de enfrentamientos, pasando por la asistencia a la población civil e innumerables tareas que hacían interesantes todos y cada uno de los días.

Al 261° de Fusileros le había llegado unos días atrás una orden de redespliegue a Nueva Macross, la cual estaba siendo cumplida "en cuotas", como le gustaba decir al jefe del Batallón. Cada una de las cuatro compañías del Batallón debía transitar sola los cientos de kilómetros que separaban a la base actual del 261° de Nueva Macross, y el viaje que dos días atrás había comenzado la Compañía A, ahora le tocaba hacerlo a los muchachos de la Compañía B. Sus compañeros de la Compañía C y de la Compañía de Comando y Servicio ya tendrían la oportunidad de hacer el cruce por el desierto.

Ninguno de los ocho oficiales, veinticuatro suboficiales y ciento dieciocho soldados que formaban la Compañía B estaba feliz de emprender ese largo viaje: veinte horas de viaje apiñados en un puñado de vehículos, recorriendo cientos de kilómetros de desierto y ruinas... sin mencionar que su trayectoria rozaba los territorios reclamados por los separatistas de Ohio.

Y la peor parte era que la Compañía B no estaba en condiciones efectivas de luchar.

No porque sus hombres carecieran de armas; ninguno de ellos dudaba de saltar al cuello de un separatista si llegaba a hacerles algo, sino porque el convoy sencillamente no tenía cómo defenderse de un ataque. Normalmente la Compañía B contaba con quince vehículos blindados de transporte de tropas Stryker, moles angulosas de ocho ruedas capaces de resistir el fuego de los fusiles y ametralladoras típicas de los separatistas, lo que les hubiera otorgado a los integrantes de la Compañía B un mínimo de seguridad... sólo que no tuvieron la suerte de contar con ellos para su viaje.

Los vehículos no abundaban en el Ejército en esos días, y el 261° se consideraba afortunado de poder equipar a sus tres compañías de fusileros con el inventario completo de vehículos blindados que figuraba en la Tabla de Organización, pero su suerte se acabó cuando el coronel que mandaba el Distrito Militar ordenó que los blindados del 261° permanecieran en su base neoyorquina a la espera de ser utilizados por las relevos del 303° Batallón.

El 261º iría a Nueva Macross; sus vehículos se quedarían.

De nada sirvieron las protestas del mayor Parker, jefe del Batallón, o de los jefes de las compañías; el mandato del coronel Myers había sido claro e indiscutible, y el 261° debería hacer su viaje con los medios que encontraran. En el caso de la Compañía B, esos medios habían sido risibles: ocho utilitarios Humvee armados con magras ametralladoras para la protección... y una docena de camiones sin blindaje para transportar a la mayor parte de la Compañía por el desierto.

Ni siquiera la posibilidad de ser transportados por avión pudo concretarse; con impecable cortesía, un mayor de la Fuerza Aérea se había ocupado de informar que todos los aviones de transporte en el área estaban afectados a las tareas de abastecimiento humanitario, y que no estarían libres hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

La única opción que quedaba era ir por tierra.

El sargento ayudante Thomas Barnes, conductor de uno de los Humvees asignados para viajar adelante de la formación para alertar de cualquier peligro (o para servir de carnada ante cualquier separatista o salteador de caminos ansioso de tentar su suerte) no podía sino coincidir con la frase que su líder de compañía le había espetado al mayor Parker al recibir las órdenes de traslado:

"_¡Con lo poco que nos dan, más valdría que nos pusiéramos carteles luminosos que dijeran 'Dispárennos por favor'!_" había bramado el capitán William Russell aquel día, sin que le importara recibir una reprimenda oficial. El capitán Russell era un tipo decente que jamás ponía a sus hombres ante riesgos innecesarios... y que, cuando debía hacerlo por órdenes de algún idiota con estrellitas doradas o con más barras en el cuello que él, siempre se aseguraba de minimizar los riesgos lo más posible.

Lo que había llevado al Humvee de Barnes, al igual que a los otros dos que viajaban con él, a las ruinas de un pueblo anónimo en lo que no hacía mucho era conocido como el estado de Pennsylvania, en las últimas horas de ese día de enero de 2012. Originalmente, la idea del capitán Russell había sido atravesar aquel cementerio antes de que cayera la noche, pero la lentitud de los camiones que transportaban a la mayor parte de la Compañía B habían transformado en una utopía aquella idea, debiendo él y sus hombres resignarse al prospecto de atravesar en plena noche un lugar repleto de ruinas, obstáculos y escondites.

El sitio perfecto para una emboscada.

Una emboscada que a juzgar por lo que él y su acompañante, el cabo Shawn Harkins, veían con sus visores nocturnos, no parecía estar a punto de comenzar. Al menos eso podía ser una buena noticia, una que el capitán Russell apreciaría escuchar.

Sin perder tiempo, el sargento Harris encendió el radio de su vehículo y contactó a las apuradas a su líder de compañía, que viajaba en otro Humvee junto al grueso de la formación, y que esperaba el "no hay moros en la costa" necesario para poder atravesar el pueblo fantasma.

- Blackguard Seis a Blackguard Uno... llegamos al punto 14 - comunicó Barnes ni bien captó una señal en la radio, esperando luego una respuesta amigable.

- Seis, aquí Uno - pudo escucharse la voz del capitán Russell a través de la estática de radio. - ¿Señales de actividad hostil?

- Nada aún, señor - contestó el sargento Barnes, echando un vistazo más a las ruinas que lo rodeaban. - El lugar parece desierto.

- No debería sorprendernos... es un páramo después de todo.

Las palabras de su líder de compañía movieron inconscientemente al sargento Barnes a recorrer con la mirada aquel pueblo... encontrando sólo ruinas en donde alguna vez debieron levantarse escuelas, centros comunitarios, iglesias, residencias... vigas retorcidas y piedras quemadas que eran un testimonio mudo de un horror monstruoso de apenas una fracción de segundo de duración.

- Claro que sí, señor - asintió el sargento con una sonrisa carente de todo humor.

- Sargento Barnes, mantenga los ojos abiertos a pesar de todo... - concluyó el capitán Russell, sin muchas ganas de seguir en el radio. - Llegaremos allí en cinco.

- Siempre lo hago, capitán.

- Sólo hágalo - remató el líder de la compañía. - Russell, fuera.

La radio se apagó ahí mismo, dejando al sargento Barnes sin nada qué hacer excepto mirar las ruinas, preocuparse por los separatistas... y soportar el optimismo y alegría del cabo Harkins, algo normalmente refrescante, pero que esa noche se tornaba cada vez más insoportable. El joven suboficial, que apenas cuatro semanas antes había recibido sus sardinetas de cabo, tenía siempre esa apariencia de chiquillo en parque de diversiones, y esa noche no era la excepción.

- ¿No nota el cliché, sargento? - murmuraba Harkins, sin dejar de mirar con una sonrisa el ambiente, a lo que el sargento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder, o de lo contrario no podría callar jamás al chiquillo.

- Habla como si fuera un experto de cine, cabo Harkins.

- Vi suficientes películas cuando estaba en la Base Granite como para ganarle a cualquier crítico, sargento - le contestó Harkins con una suficiencia que jamás se habría atrevido a usar cuando su rango era simplemente "Soldado de Primera Clase".

- Ilumíneme, entonces... - replicó Barnes, tratando de sacarle algo de jugo a ese viaje insufrible; después de todo, todavía le quedaban otras once horas sentado en el Humvee junto a Harkins.

- Muy bien - dijo Harkins, preparándose como si estuviera por dar una disertación académica. - Estamos en un páramo desolado, repleto de ruinas, y acabamos de decirle a nuestro líder de compañía que "el lugar está desierto"...

El sargento miró de reojo al joven cabo, dándole a entender que no captaba en lo más mínimo la idea que quería transmitir.

- ¿No lo ve, sargento? - insistió cada vez más agitado el cabo Harkins, como si la incomprensión de su sargento lo estuviera exasperando. - Si estuviéramos en una película, ya nos estarían disparando...

- ¡Harkins! - exclamó con algo de fuerza el sargento, aunque se tranquilizó visiblemente al callarse.

- ¿Sí, sargento? - preguntó el cabo.

- Cambie de tema.

Era obvio que Shawn Harkins no había entendido el significado profundo y evidente de las palabras de su sargento (que había querido decir "cierre la boca"), ya que casi al instante comenzó a hablar de otra cosa totalmente distinta y sin relación alguna con su tema anterior.

- ¿Sabe lo que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a Nueva Macross, sargento?

Mirando hacia arriba con resignación, el sargento Barnes se hizo a la idea de que debería darle charla al cabo... era obvio que el chico estaba tan nervioso como él por el viaje, sólo que no podía contener sus nervios.

- No, pero ilústreme...

- Voy a ir a ese restaurant chino del que me hablaron el otro día... - explicó en tono conspirativo el cabo, como si estuviera revelándole al sargento un plan para una misión secreta.

- ¿El de la familia de Minmei?

El rostro del cabo Harkins se iluminó con una gigantesca sonrisa, la que acompañó asintiendo vivamente con la cabeza.

- Eeeeeeese mismo, sargento...

- ¿Le gusta la comida china, Harkins? - quiso saber genuinamente el sargento Barnes; antes del Holocausto, su batallón había estado un par de veces en Hong Kong, donde pudo tomarle un buen gusto a la comida local.

El cabo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé...

- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo ganas de probar, sargento - explicó el cabo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. - Creo que voy a pedir un poco de todo...

- No sé si le vaya a dar el sueldo para eso, Harkins - replicó meneando la cabeza el sargento, deteniéndose en cuanto pudo vislumbrar algo parecido a movimiento entre las ruinas. - Allá en el edificio a las tres en punto... ¿no vio algo de movimiento?

- Le dije que era como una película de terror, sargento - respondió excitado el cabo.

- Una película que va a terminar con su estrangulamiento si no me contesta, cabo Harkins.

- Nada en el edificio... cambiando a infrarrojo... nada de nada de nada... - se apuró a responder Harkins, incentivado como sólo la amenaza de un buen sargento podía hacerlo. - Y mi sueldo me va a alcanzar, sargento, de eso no se haga problema.

- Suena confiado - dijo sin pensar el sargento Barnes, descartando lo que había visto como una simple alucinación y volviendo a la conversación delirante que mantenía con el cabo Harkins.

- Cuando salga mi ascenso a sargento, ahí lo va a ver...

- Harkins.

- ¿Sí, sargento? - preguntó solícito el joven cabo.

- Cállese - le espetó Barnes.

Esta vez el joven cabo sí entendió lo que le quería decir el sargento, ya que sin más preámbulos tomó una vez más su visor nocturno y se dedicó a observar las ruinas del pueblo... sobresaltándose luego al escuchar el rugido de varios motores acercándose por detrás.

Por otro lado, el sargento Barnes no estaba inquieto, sino todo lo contrario: aliviado de tener al resto de la compañía allí... tal vez ahora sí pudieran dejar aquel maldito conjunto de ruinas y proseguir con su viaje...

- Diablos, ahí están llegando... - murmuró Barnes justo en el preciso instante en que su radio se encendió una vez más.

- Blackguard Uno a Blackguard Seis - se presentó la voz del capitán Russell, sonando igual de cansada que la del propio Barnes. - ¿Nada que reportar, Barnes?

- Nada, señor, excepto los delirios de grandeza del cabo Harkins.

- Enterado, sargento - contestó el capitán, agregándole lo que tal vez fuera una risa... aunque conociendo al jefe de la Compañía B, el sargento Barnes consideraba más probable que se tratara de gases intestinales. - Russell, fuera.

Tras comunicarse con el elemento de exploración, el capitán William Russell maniobró una vez más los controles de su radio, hasta que pudo comunicarse con todos y cada uno de los vehículos de la formación; se hacía necesario darles una orden que él esperaba que no tuviera que repetir.

- Muy bien, todo el mundo mantenga los ojos abiertos hasta que salgamos de esta ruina... - ordenó Russell sin perder el tiempo. - Cinco minutos de alto para darle un respiro a los motores, y si alguien ve CUALQUIER COSA, espero ser el primero en saberlo... mucha suerte.

Una serie de vagos y desganados "Enterado" sonaron a través de la radio antes de que el capitán Russell se reclinara en el duro asiento que le tocaba en su Humvee, mientras maldecía una y mil veces a toda la cadena de mando, desde el mayor Parker (aunque el hombre no tuviera la culpa de nada) pasando por el coronel Myers allá en el Distrito Militar de Nueva York al brigadier general Houghton en el Comando Militar de América del Norte y rematando en el brigadier general Carruthers y en el mismísimo almirante Gloval allá en Nueva Macross...

Ni siquiera el haber hecho ya nueve horas de su viaje sin el menor incidente calmaba el mal humor del capitán Russell, ya que al fin y al cabo, un ataque sólo necesitaba un segundo para hacerse presente.

- Sigo insistiendo, capitán, hubiera sido mejor ir por otro camino.

Contra su voluntad, el capitán Russell dejó escapar un gruñido de hartazgo ante ese comentario; no necesitaba que su tercero al mando le repitiera una y otra vez algo que era obvio no sólo para él, sino también para todos los integrantes de la Compañía B.

Como si estuvieran viajando en esa ruta de mala muerte por el gusto de hacerlo...

- ¿Cuál camino, Peña? - murmuró Russell, mirando con dureza al segundo teniente Luke Peña. - Esto es lo único transitable en la región.

- Precisamente por eso, señor - insistió el teniente. - Once horas más hasta Nueva Macross...

- Un viaje en auto es un viaje en auto, Peña. Al menos, piense que los infantes de la Antigüedad hacían todas sus marchas a pie...

- Al menos, piense que los infantes de la Antigüedad tenían paisajes para ver, señor...

De no ser porque el teniente Peña era un oficial sobresaliente y un organizador ejemplar, el capitán Russell ya lo hubiera estrangulado por su lengua afilada e irreverente... aunque al menos había que reconocerle que lo inspiraba a mejorar sus propias capacidades de respuesta y sarcasmo, algo que venía haciendo para mantener su mente entretenida y su furia calmada durante el largo viaje hasta Nueva Macross.

Además de Peña y él mismo, el Humvee tenía otros dos tripulantes: el cabo Aaronson, que oficiaba de conductor, y el soldado de primera Danning, que en caso de combate tenía la tarea de operar la ametralladora montada encima del vehículo, y tal como podía imaginarse, el olor a sudor de cuatro hombres en el ambiente reducido del Hummer tras varias horas de recorrer el desierto estaba bien cerca de calificarse como una verdadera arma química.

Si tan sólo pudieran detenerse y bañarse...

Esas eran comodidades reservadas para los civiles, pensó el capitán Russell para desterrar esas ideas de su cabeza, y la Infantería no tenía comodidades: tenía tareas.

Las Fuerzas Espaciales podían tener sus inmensas naves flotando en el espacio, y compartir con la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea el uso de esos espectaculares juguetes llamados "cazas Veritech", y aquellos maricones de las Tropas Mechanizadas podían pavonear sus costosos Destroids ante el resto del Ejército, pero el capitán Russell sabía, al igual que cualquier otro infante con un mínimo de orgullo personal, que la Infantería era la esencia del Ejército: hombres sudorosos y cansados que sólo contaban con su fusil, algunas granadas, una pistola de mano, un lanzacohetes o lanzamisiles (si eran afortunados), su sentido común y la pura suerte a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo.

Y esa era la verdad de la guerra desde el día en que un clan de cavernícolas decidió que le gustaba tanto la caverna de sus vecinos como para quitársela por la fuerza.

Lo que más importaba en ese momento era sobrevivir al viaje y quizás, si Dios era grande, cortar algunas cabezas en Nueva Macross, de ser posible, las de los genios que habían ideado ese traslado.

La escala del convoy duró muy poco; a una señal de Russell por la radio, todos los vehículos, tanto los camiones como los Humvees de escolta encendieron sus motores y se aprestaron a alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí, atravesando las calles destrozadas de lo que una vez fuera una pujante comunidad. Sólo el rugido de los motores y el ruido de las ruedas aplastando piedras y levantando polvo turbaba la paz de aquel cementerio urbano... algo que no dejaba de inquietar a William Russell, que se sentía como profanando el descanso eterno de las personas que los Zentraedi habían vaporizado en aquella ciudad.

Mientras el comandante de la Compañía B rezaba en silencio por los muertos, maldiciendo una y otra vez la locura de la guerra, algo captó su atención.

Un débil destello rojo en el costado de uno de los Humvees que viajaba adelante del suyo propio.

A la mente entrenada del capitán Russell no le llevó mucho tiempo dilucidar de qué se trataba, y al instante su rostro se tornó pálido de consternación.

Una mira láser.

Antes de poder decir algo, un nuevo destello originado en la ventana de una de las ruinas, esta vez más violento y visible, iluminó la noche con una promesa de muerte, confirmada meros segundos después por la voz aterrorizada del sargento Barnes desde el vehículo Humvee que viajaba al frente...

- ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!

Dos segundos después, el vehículo del sargento Barnes estallaba en infinidad de pedazos, despedazado por un misil antitanque que segó con su impacto las vidas del propio Barnes y del cabo Harkins... sin que los dos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Más destellos entre las ruinas... armas de poco calibre, fusiles y ametralladoras... una emboscada en regla.

- ¡Blackguard Uno a todas las unidades! - bramó el capitán Russell por la radio. - ¡Fuego libre y a discreción!

Las primeras ráfagas de tiros se cruzaron en el aire; las de los separatistas haciendo impacto en los camiones débilmente protegidos donde viajaban la mayoría de los soldados de la Compañía B, y las de los militares golpeando en las ruinas, tras haber sido disparados a ciegas y en medio de la desesperación de ser atacados por sorpresa.

¿Cuántos habían matado aquellas primeras salvas? El capitán Russell no lo sabía... todo lo que sabía era que sus hombres estaban siendo masacrados allí mismo, y que sus mejores esfuerzos no servirían de nada.

Como si quisiera confirmar sus peores temores, el teniente Peña se dirigió a él en cuanto terminó de echar un vistazo panorámico por las ruinas, descubriendo allí docenas, tal vez un centenar de separatistas... todos ellos rodeándolos y disparándoles sin cesar.

- Son demasiados, señor...

- ¿Queda alguna posibilidad de salir? - preguntó el comandante de la compañía mientras se aseguraba de que su fusil de asalto no tenía ningún problema que le impidiera disparar.

Peña negó con la cabeza, aunque su temor estaba mitigado por la exaltación frenética de la adrenalina y los disparos.

- Sólo hacia adelante, capitán...

Justo entonces, un par de cohetes hicieron impacto en uno de los camiones de transporte, enviando a quince soldados al otro mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... y bloqueando el camino de los dos camiones que viajaban detrás de aquel.

No hacía falta pensarlo mucho, y el capitán Russell tuvo las palabras adecuadas para sus órdenes en el instante mismo en que encendió la radio:

- ¡Todas las unidades, avancen a máxima velocidad hacia el frente de la ruta... los que están al frente, barran con lo que encuentren!

Al instante, los Humvees que marchaban al frente de la formación arrancaron a máxima potencia, concentrando el fuego de sus ametralladoras en cualquier cosa o persona que se plantara en su camino, segándolo con furia, mientras detrás de ellos, los camiones y vehículos sobrevivientes del convoy militar continuaron con su loca carrera, cubriendo su retirada con desesperados disparos.

Por su parte, los malditos separatistas, ocultos y protegidos por la noche y por las ruinas, se movían de un lugar a otro, disparando sin cesar y cambiando permanentemente de posición, haciendo de esa manera que le resultara aún más difícil a los soldados de la Tierra Unida el poder responder efectivamente a su ataque.

En medio de la retirada desesperada de la Compañía B del 261º Batallón de Infantería, el capitán Russell trataba de mantener un mínimo de control sobre los hombres y vehículos bajo su mando, encontrándose con un galimatías de comunicaciones y disparos que hacía imposible todo esfuerzo... sin mencionar que el tener que disparar con su fusil, tratando de hacer blanco desde un utilitario militar que se movía a máxima velocidad, insumía buena parte de sus esfuerzos.

Justo en el instante en que vio que uno de sus disparos acabó con un separatista demasiado confiado en su propia suerte, la brutal explosión del camión que avanzaba a la par del Humvee, destruido por un nuevo y certero cohetazo, lo encegueció... al igual que lo hizo con el cabo Aaronson, que perdió el control del vehículo, además de matar al instante al soldado Danning y a los diecinueve que viajaban en el camión.

Sin control, y con los vidrios destrozados por la explosión, el Humvee acabó estrellándose contra la solitaria pared remanente de lo que había sido la escuela de aquella ciudad, dejando al vehículo utilitario totalmente arruinado y echando humo por todas partes...

Allá en la lejanía, podían oírse los motores de los demás vehículos, sobresaliendo de entre las ráfagas de disparos que además iluminaban la oscuridad nocturna.

- ¡DEMONIOS! - gritó el cabo Aaronson en cuanto pudo reaccionar de manera coherente, luego de lo cual trató con frenesí de determinar las condiciones en las que había quedado el Humvee.

Atrás de Aaronson, el capitán Russell se dispuso a ayudar al conductor del vehículo, cuando notó que a su lado había una figura inmóvil y silenciosa, que había quedado proyectada contra el asiento del acompañante por la fuerza de la explosión y del impacto posterior.

- ¡Peña! - exclamó Russell, sacudiendo al joven oficial para lograr que reaccionara. - ¡Teniente!

Todos los intentos del capitán Russell acabaron cuando dio vuelta a Peña y notó con espanto que el rostro del joven teniente era una masa informe y sangrienta... y que un trozo de metal que había formado hasta hacía un minuto parte de la carrocería del camión se había clavado en el cuello del tercero al mando de la Compañía B, segando su vida instantáneamente.

Con cuidado, Russell colocó el cuerpo del teniente Peña en una posición algo más digna, permitiéndose ese sólo gesto para honrar a su oficial caído antes de reclamar la atención del cabo Aaronson:

- ¡Cabo!

Jake Aaronson no esperó a que el jefe de compañía le hiciera la pregunta, y a los gritos le dio la respuesta que deseaba no tener que dar:

- ¡El motor está destrozado, señor!

- ¿Funciona la radio? - reclamó al instante el capitán Russell; no había ni un segundo que perder...

A los apurones, y tratando de moverse en medio del caos del vehículo, el cabo Aaronson se aseguró de que su comandante tuviera la radio lista y disponible, sonriendo cuando pudo confirmarlo... al menos algo andaba bien por allí en esa noche infernal.

- Teniente Weller, aquí el capitán Russell - anunció el líder de la compañía a su primer oficial, que viajaba en otro de los Humvees. - Lleve a los chicos hasta Nueva Macross... usted está al mando ahora.

El sonido de los cristales rotos sobresaltó a Russell... un disparo había destrozado el espejo retrovisor del Humvee.

- ¿Qué pasa con usted, señor? - quiso saber el teniente Weller, dejando que en su voz se oyera una súbita preocupación por el jefe de la Compañía B.

No hacía falta que Weller pusiera en palabras su principal temor; su tono ya era suficientemente revelador.

- Yo los cubro - se limitó a responder el capitán William Russell mientras aseguraba la ametralladora y la apuntaba. - Ahora váyanse, antes de que empiece a dispararles a ustedes para apurarles el paso.

Algo parecido a un "entendido, señor", pronunciado entre murmullos y a regañadientes, se escuchó a través de la radio antes de que toda comunicación con el vehículo del teniente Weller se cortara, dejando al capitán William Russell y al cabo Jake Aaronson totalmente solos y aislados en el mundo... heridos y encerrados en un vehículo destrozado, rodeados por docenas de separatistas, y sabedores de que la Compañía B saldría de aquel pueblo con muchos menos hombres que con los que había entrado.

- ¿Tiene balas en su fusil, Aaronson? - preguntó con rara amabilidad el capitán Russell.

- Siempre, señor - respondió el cabo, que no parecía asustado... sino resignado.

- Entonces, Jake... haga que cada bala cuente.

Segundos después, el capitán William Russell se puso de pie, resintiendo al instante el movimiento a causa del dolor que sentía en una pierna que sólo ahora sabía que estaba herida, pero que no le impidió alcanzar la ametralladora de 7,62 en el techo del vehículo.

La ametralladora comenzó a disparar indiscriminadamente contra los separatistas que se acercaban más y más al destrozado utilitario militar, mientras el cabo Aaronson hacía lo propio con su fusil de asalto.

A lo lejos, cinco vehículos Humvee y nueve camiones de transporte llevaban a los restos de la Compañía B lejos de aquella trampa mortal en donde cuarenta y dos de los suyos habían perdido la vida...

El ataque a la Compañía B del 261º Batallón de Fusileros no sería el último incidente entre los separatistas y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 1 de febrero de 2012

Las noticias corrían con gran velocidad a través de la estructura de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, gracias a aquel eterno e infaltable lubricante de la información: los rumores y comentarios por lo bajo.

En el caso de las unidades del Ejército con base en Nueva Macross, los primeros indicios habían corrido por cuenta del propio personal de Comunicaciones de uno de los puestos militares cercanos a la capital, en donde habían arribado los sobrevivientes de la Compañía B, 261º Batallón de Fusileros, tras un largo y agónico viaje en los vehículos que pudieron escapar de la emboscada feroz de la noche anterior.

Afortunadamente para ellos (y más para los heridos) alguien en Nueva Macross había tenido el sentido común de despachar helicópteros de transporte para encontrarse con el diezmado convoy de camiones a unos cuatrocientos kilómetros de la capital, aliviando de esa manera la experiencia tortuosa de viajar en camiones destrozados a tiros, con el gemido constante de los heridos invadiéndolo todo...

Para el momento en que el primer helicóptero de transporte aterrizó en aquel puesto militar, ya todas las unidades del Ejército en cien kilómetros a la redonda sabían que los separatistas habían arrasado con una compañía de Infantería del GTU; para el momento en que las primeras actividades del día habían dado comienzo, ya se comentaba abiertamente en todas las bases del Ejército acerca del ataque... y para las nueve de la mañana, al Alto Mando no le había quedado otra opción más que hacer un anuncio oficial, comunicando que la noche anterior, más de cuarenta soldados habían perdido la vida en una emboscada montada por los separatistas de Ohio.

Y para el mediodía, los listados oficiales de muertos y heridos ya estaban puestos a disposición de cualquier interesado... haciendo así que en innumerables guarniciones militares en toda América del Norte, los oficiales, suboficiales y soldados aprovecharan algún minuto del día para mirar aquellos listados, buscando los nombres de algún familiar, amigo o colega...

Esa lúgubre revisión también tenía lugar en las barracas del 54° de Fusileros, a unos cuantos kilómetros al sudoeste de Nueva Macross, en donde todos aquellos que llegaban al comedor de las barracas para el almuerzo se detenían unos segundos a leer el listado, aliviándose si no encontraban a nadie o lamentándose si así lo hacían...

- Aquí vamos con el mal ritual otra vez... - murmuró un cabo con innegable disgusto al empezar a leer la lista... para luego detenerse abruptamente a mitad de la lectura, tras lo cual su rostro comenzó a destilar furia en estado puro...

- ¿A cuántos conocías? - le preguntó un sargento que estaba por allí buscando nombres.

- Un par de muchachos que habían estado con nosotros cuando fundamos la Base Granite... los habían transferido al 261° hace cuatro meses - contestó el cabo, sin disimular en lo más mínimo su irritación. - ¿Y tú?

- Un pariente lejano... - respondió sorpresivamente el sargento, que parecía mucho más calmado y controlado que el cabo. - El hijo de un primo segundo de papá.

Y así como así, continuaba el duro ritual de identificar conocidos entre los últimos muertos y heridos provocados por la espiral de violencia en el Este del continente... y con cada nuevo nombre familiar que aparecía, más crecía en el ánimo de las tropas del 54° de Fusileros el deseo ardiente de cobrarse algo de venganza contra los separatistas, o al menos desquitarse con algunos de quienes mantenían sus manos atadas.

Diálogos similares transcurrían en el comedor del Batallón, transformando al almuerzo de una oportunidad para reposar en medio de las labores del día y dedicarse a cosas más livianas y alegres a ser una mera comida de caras largas, monosílabos tensos, bocados rápidos... y dientes apretados.

Incluso en la mesa reservada para los oficiales del Batallón, aquel reducto especial tildado por las tropas como "la mesa real", la furia e irritación que aquel último ataque había provocado en las tropas comenzaba a colarse en las conversaciones de los oficiales...

- ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez? - preguntó un teniente de la Compañía B, que acababa de reportarse a servicio tras una leve convalecencia por enfermedad, algo que lo había mantenido alejado de los rumores del Ejército.

La respuesta vino a cargo de otro teniente, que servía en la Compañía de Comando y Servicio, pronunciada con tanta furia que muchos pensaron que el tenedor no iba a salir entero de la boca de aquel oficial.

- Cuarenta y dos...

- ¿Y de ellos? - quiso saber aquel teniente, dejando ver en su expresión el horror de aquella cruel noticia.

- No lo sabemos... - le respondió otro teniente de la Compañía A - los hijos de puta no se quedaban quietos para que les dispararan, menos les iban a mostrar cuántos muertos tuvieron...

- Cuarenta y dos... más los diecisiete de antes de ayer y los nueve del jueves pasado... - terció en ánimo macabro el segundo al mando de la Compañía B.

- Te olvidaste de los cinco del domingo - acotó el teniente de la A como si sólo se tratara de un error de contabilidad.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Esos tipos del 104° que custodiaban el puesto de comunicaciones... - se explicó el otro teniente, frunciendo el ceño. - Ese que los separatistas atacaron...

- Ah, claro...

Uno de los pocos oficiales que no aportaba nada a la conversación, dado que prefería ocuparse de su comida en lugar de ventilar sus furias, era el primer teniente Daniel Shelby, a la sazón oficial jefe de la Compañía C del 54° de Fusileros (en ausencia de un capitán que pudiera ocupar ese cargo)... que con cada nuevo comentario de sus colegas oficiales, sentía que su furia crecía hasta tornarse literalmente explosiva.

Dando un vistazo a la mesa, Shelby comprobó que el comandante del Batallón, el mayor Henri Loizeau, estaba atacando su plato con la misma ferocidad y ansiedad con la que él mismo lo estaba haciendo... lo que indicaba que el serio y taciturno oficial estaba exactamente en el mismo grado de ira que él. Una ira que sólo creció cuando el capitán que mandaba la Compañía A terminó con la oscura aritmética que estaba haciendo.

- O sea, setenta y tres en menos de una semana...

- Nos están desangrando... - murmuró con disgusto otro teniente, dándole al mayor Loizeau lo único que le faltaba para intervenir en la conversación, cosa que hizo llamando la atención de todos los oficiales con un duro y poco conspicuo carraspeo.

- Tienen cinco minutos para terminar - dijo secamente Loizeau a sus oficiales. - Después, cada uno debe juntar a sus hombres y prepararse para los ejercicios de la tarde.

- Sí, mayor - respondieron a coro y sin ganas los oficiales.

- Una vez que hayan asignado las tareas, los comandantes de compañía se reunirán conmigo en mi oficina... nos han convocado a una junta en el SDF-1.

- ¿Sobre qué va a tratar la junta, señor? - preguntó con un tono ligeramente conspirativo el jefe de la Compañía B.

- Nos enteraremos allá, capitán Rivetti - fue la respuesta dura y tajante del mayor Loizeau, dando así por terminado el debate.

Cinco minutos después, el comedor del Batallón estaba completamente desierto y en silencio, a excepción del personal encargado de la limpieza del lugar, mientras todos los soldados del Batallón, separados y agrupados según las compañías a las que pertenecían, trotaban hacia las barracas que les estaban asignadas para poder dar inicio a las actividades de la tarde.

El teniente Daniel Shelby lo notaba... podía ver la furia y los dientes apretados en los rostros de los hombres bajo su mando, podía ver la frustración y las ganas de destrozar algo en el paso vivo de los soldados... y sabía de qué se trataba porque era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía.

Furia. Ira. Frustración... y un creciente hartazgo.

- Oiga, teniente, ¿usted sabe cuándo nos van a dejar ir a devolverle los favores? - le preguntó muy dicharachero uno de los soldados de la Compañía C, sin necesidad de aclarar a quienes había que devolverles los favores.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo sé eso, Gorriti? - replicó Shelby.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el soldado de primera clase Abel Gorriti se encogió de hombros y dio la explicación que más obvia le resultaba.

- Usted es el teniente... lo sabe todo.

En otras condiciones, al teniente Shelby le hubiera despertado una necesaria carcajada escuchar un comentario semejante, pero en ese día, su humor venía demasiado malo como para darse el gusto de una carcajada, de modo que se decidió por responder con lo más humorístico que le salía en ese día:

- Cuando yo sea Dios, soldado Gorriti, usted se va a enterar... va a ser el día que venga con un triángulo dorado sobre mi cabeza.

De pronto, como si una oscura inspiración hubiera llegado a él, el teniente Shelby aminoró el paso al que iba, dejando que se acercaran lentamente a él el pequeño grupo en el que caminaban los demás tenientes, sargentos y cabos de la Compañía C, a los cuales él podía ver conversando animadamente, dejando de lado las diferencias que les imponían sus rangos... hasta tanto las necesidades del servicio los obligaran a reestablecerlas, aunque jamás se perdía aquella inconsciente sensación de distinción que separaba a oficiales de suboficiales.

- ¿No les gustaría limpiarse unos cuantos separatistas? - oyó Shelby que preguntaba con algo de ilusión el sargento de su primer pelotón, a lo que respondió directamente el segundo teniente encargado de comandar dicho pelotón:

- A mí ciertamente me alegraría el día... - dijo aquel oficial, no sin cierto tono cruel en sus palabras. - Y si tipejos como ese Lynn Kyle anduvieran cerca... no me molestaría hacer un "dos al precio de uno"...

- ¿Lynn Kyle? - intervino otro sargento. - Ese se los podemos dejar a los de la Caballería... que le pasen por arriba con un tanque...

- No entiendo por qué tanto debate en el Alto Mando - insistió el primer sargento. - La solución al problema se las daré en cuatro palabras: bang, bang, bang... y bang...

- Yo me conformo con un sólo "bang", sargento O'Rourke - replicó el teniente. - Uno bien puesto en la garganta de ese degenerado...

- No se olvide de los demás manifestantes, teniente... - le contestó el sargento.

- Ahí se me acabarían los "bang" para repartir, O'Rourke.

Los cabellos en la nuca del teniente Shelby se erizaron de pronto. ¿Podía ser posible que sus hombres estuvieran llegando al límite de su tolerancia? Ciertamente el escuchar diariamente que había desgraciados matando a personal del Ejército sin que desde el Alto Mando llegara alguna clase de respuesta era algo que podía poner en riesgo a la moral, y él sabía más que nadie que no había oficial del Ejército que sintiera cariño hacia los bandoleros... pero jamás había escuchado a sus hombres hablar tan abiertamente de matar personas.

Esto no iba a terminar bien: de eso estaba tristemente seguro el teniente Shelby... y como si aún necesitara confirmación de que el ánimo de los hombres y mujeres del Ejército estaba demasiado caldeado, sólo tuvo que escuchar el comentario casual del más joven de sus comandantes de pelotón, que acababa de intervenir en la conversación.

- Tal vez debiéramos ir al SDF-1 de paseo...

- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Lowe? - le espetó su colega del primer pelotón.

Sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de contenerse o disimular, el segundo teniente Dean Lowe comenzó a hablar en voz bien alta, como si estuviera revelándoles a los otros oficiales y suboficiales de la Compañía una visión profética que prometía resolver todos sus problemas...

- Agarrar a todos esos imbéciles del Alto Mando y del Gobierno, meterlos en un camión y dejárselos a los separatistas como regalo... sería bueno que por una vez en la vida, murieran los que tienen que morir en lugar de nosotros.

Entusiasmado con su propio plan, Lowe miró a sus colegas oficiales y a los sargentos también, esperando ver en sus rostros acuerdo y aprobación a su idea...

- Si sus pellejos están bajo fuego, tal vez nos entiendan un poco más y nos desaten las manos... - murmuró tras unos segundos otro sargento, a lo que bien rápido se sumó un teniente que parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Lowe.

- Esa es una buena idea... definitivamente una que no nos vendría mal poner en práctica...

- ¿Qué les parece entonces? - insistió Lowe. - ¿No les gustaría ayudar a los separatistas a hacer tiro al general?

Varias sonrisas asomaron en los rostros de los oficiales y suboficiales de la Compañía C, 54º Batallón de Fusileros, dándole a entender al primer teniente Daniel Shelby que la cosa estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y que debía ser muerta allí mismo, en la cuna... antes de que se cargara a alguien.

- ¿Y usted qué dice, señor? - le preguntó entonces Lowe al propio Shelby. - Nos da las llaves, nos vamos al SDF-1 y hacemos el trabajo...

Deteniéndose para mirar a su subordinado, el teniente Shelby le dirigió una sonrisa aparentemente cómplice, diciendo luego como al pasar:

- Qué suerte para usted que tenga este problema de sordera, teniente.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, señor? - preguntó extrañado el teniente Lowe, sin perder su entusiasmo ni por un instante.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Shelby.

- Porque me pareció escuchar que usted estaba recomendando cometer un acto de traición, segundo teniente Lowe, lo que me hubiera obligado a meter su sedicioso trasero en el primer calabozo que encontrara, reportarlo al primer general que me cruzara en el camino y asegurarme de que su corte marcial fuera todo menos agradable. ¿Entendió?

Las palabras de Shelby no sólo congelaron en su lugar a los oficiales y suboficiales de la Compañía C, sino también a todos los soldados... e incluso al clima mismo, que pareció volverse más gélido e implacable en los segundos posteriores a la réplica del jefe de la Compañía.

El futuro militar del teniente Lowe dependía de su respuesta... y sin que él pudiera notarlo, todas sus bravatas se esfumaron como hielo al sol, dejándolo temeroso y aterrado frente a su jefe de compañía.

- ¿Tengo que repetírselo, teniente Lowe? - insistió con tono amenazante el teniente Shelby cuando pasaron más de tres segundos sin que Lowe respondiera.

- No, señor... - murmuró el joven teniente, desviando la mirada para no seguir encontrándose con el rostro furioso de su jefe de compañía, que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse entender por los hombres bajo su mando.

- Quiero que esto quede claro para todos ustedes - bramó Shelby para que todos lo escucharan. - Somos militares, tenemos deberes que cumplir y por sobre todas las cosas, debemos respeto y obediencia a las autoridades del Gobierno y de las Fuerzas, sin importar nuestra opinión particular sobre ellos y sus decisiones. Y esos deberes no incluyen repartir "bangs" a las personas que no nos gustan, a menos que nos estén disparando primero. Cualquiera que no quiera o no pueda entender esto, tiene dos opciones: o entrega sus insignias de rango y el uniforme en mi escritorio, o se queda quieto mientras lo pateo sin misericordia hasta el calabozo, ¿está claro?

- Sí, señor... - respondieron a una voz todos los miembros de la Compañía, dejando al teniente Shelby satisfecho pero de ninguna manera aliviado.

- Ahora, debo irme a una junta de oficiales - anunció Shelby, dirigiéndose luego a su segundo al mando. - Teniente Cagna, usted queda al mando de esta formación, y asegúrese de que ninguno de estos tipos haga declaraciones como las que acabo de oír frente a oficiales con mejor audición que yo. ¿Está claro?

- Por supuesto, teniente Shelby.

Dicho esto, Shelby se alejó de su compañía, dejándola en manos de su segundo al mando mientras él iba a la oficina del mayor Loizeau, con el fin de prepararse para una junta que esperaba trajera buenas noticias... por el bien de todos.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la junta en el SDF-1 no había traído ninguna clase de buenas noticias para el teniente Shelby, o lo que era lo mismo, para ninguno de los oficiales militares que habían concurrido allí sólo para escuchar una nueva apreciación de los tarotistas de Inteligencia Militar sobre la posible evolución a corto y mediano plazo de la situación con los separatistas. A eso parecía reducirse la acción de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en esos días: esperar, observar, analizar, contar a sus muertos y heridos... y rogar porque el público o la prensa no se enojaran si se atrevían a devolver los disparos.

No era la primera de esas juntas a la que Shelby asistía, pero por más que lo intentara, le costaba mucho recordar alguna otra junta que le provocara tantas náuseas y tanto asco en el estómago, sensación que acompañó al joven oficial del Ejército desde el mismísimo momento en el que uno de los expositores afirmó que "la decisión del Alto Mando era, por el momento, tratar de incrementar la seguridad del personal que debe operar en la región" y que "todo quedará supeditado a las consideraciones de política que emanen del Gobierno"...

¿Alguna vez iban a hablar de "acabar con los separatistas" en vez de seguir en esa postura de medir el impacto de cada bala en las encuestas?

Las náuseas no abandonaron a Shelby por el resto de la reunión, y aún permanecían con él mientras intentaba quitarse el mal gusto de la boca con un café en la cantina del SDF-1, a donde había ido luego de la junta con Rick Hunter y la comandante Lisa Hayes... encontrando por suerte un buen lugar en la cantina, que como todos los días, estaba repleta de oficiales y tripulantes que aprovechaban sus ratos libres antes de retornar a servicio.

- De veras que no los entiendo...

- ¿A qué te refieres, Dan? - preguntó Rick, dándole a Shelby la excusa que necesitaba para estallar de una vez por todas.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que estos tipos sigan pensando que no hay que meterse con los separatistas?! - explotó con amargura el teniente Shelby, haciendo que algunos oficiales en la cantina voltearan para verlo. - ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que nos están haciendo?

- Ellos están perdiendo tanta gente como nosotros, teniente - intervino Lisa para moderar el asunto, aún cuando en el fondo de su ser comprendiera perfectamente lo que pasaba por el ánimo de Shelby. - Podrá ser una guerra no declarada, pero está costando mucho a ambos bandos.

- Con todo respeto, comandante Hayes, las pérdidas de esos desgraciados no me interesan.

Tanta frialdad y dureza logró sobresaltar a Lisa, quien prudentemente decidió que lo más conveniente era dejar que Shelby se desahogara... por lo que ella podía ver, el oficial del Ejército andaba necesitando un buen desahogo, y pronto.

- Lo único que me importa es que cada día que pasa, están muriendo más y más oficiales y soldados del Ejército, y todo lo que hace el Alto Mando es sentarse en su trasero y rogar que eso no los joda con las intenciones de voto.

- Eso es injusto, Shelby - contestó Rick, que ya había quedado algo molesto por la brusca respuesta de Shelby al comentario anterior de Lisa.

- ¿De veras lo crees, Rick? - replicó el teniente del Ejército, ventilando toda su frustración en Rick. - Tal vez no lo notes muy de cerca... después de todo, no es como si los que murieran todo el tiempo son pilotos de combate.

Los ojos de Rick, al igual que su boca, se abrieron bien grandes, pero no de sorpresa... sino de furia.

- Total, eso es lo que le toca hacer a la Infantería, ¿no? Pelear y morir...

Lentamente, Rick se acercó al teniente Shelby, cuidando de que el oficial del Ejército no tuviera la menor duda del disgusto que sentía...

- Daniel, si vuelves a sugerir que no nos importa lo que les pasa a los tuyos, desearás no haber nacido, ¿te quedó claro?

Shelby no contestó, sino que miró a Rick con pura dureza.

- ¡¿LE QUEDÓ CLARO, PRIMER TENIENTE SHELBY?!

- ¡Sí, comandante! - contestó casi a los gritos el oficial del Ejército, haciendo silencio casi al instante, sin que le importara el que desde otras mesas de la cantina giraran para verlo.

- Mejor así... - murmuró entonces Rick, dejando aquella discusión en el pasado antes de ir a otros temas menos agradables. - ¿Conocías a alguno de los del 261°?

- Había tratado un par de veces con el capitán Russell... un verdadero profesional...

Tanto Rick como Lisa supieron entonces que mejor no convenía seguir por esa línea de conversación... para ese momento del día, lo que le había ocurrido al capitán Russell era de público conocimiento de todo el personal militar en la capital, y el sentimiento general era que lo menos que merecía William Russell era una Medalla Titanium y un ascenso póstumo...

Pero de pronto, algo asomó en la expresión de Shelby... un temor que Rick no recordaba jamás haberle visto, y que sólo por eso le despertó una tremenda inquietud.

- ¿Puedo decirles algo, señores? - preguntó entonces el teniente Shelby, bajando la voz y mirando a ambos lados antes de seguir. - ¿En confidencia?

Asintiendo, Lisa lo invitó a proseguir.

- Adelante, teniente.

- Creo que al Alto Mando empieza a agotársele el tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - quiso saber Rick, imitando inconscientemente el tono conspirativo de su amigo del Ejército.

- A que todo esto está empezando a pegarle demasiado duro a las tropas... y no hablo solamente del impacto emocional.

Las miradas confusas y preocupadas de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes le indicaron a Shelby que no podía seguir hablando crípticamente...

- Antes de venir para acá, tuve que calmar un pequeño conato sedicioso en mi unidad.

Comprensiblemente, dado que había mamado y absorbido disciplina militar desde su más tierna infancia, Lisa Hayes reaccionó con una sorpresa violenta, prácticamente saltando en su silla y provocándole un santo susto al piloto de combate que estaba sentado junto a ella...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Uno de los tenientes jefes de pelotón empezó a hacer ruidos acerca de empaquetar al Gobierno y al Alto Mando y regalárselos a los separatistas para que practicaran tiro... - reveló Shelby entonces, jamás sonando más serio que en ese momento. - Tuve que amenazar con reportarlo por traición para que se callara.

La mesa cayó en silencio... y tres jóvenes oficiales militares no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que mirarse a los ojos y encontrar en los de los otros el mismo temor profundo e intangible que sentían...

- No sé, Dan... me parece que eso es sólo hablar desde el enojo... - dijo Rick sin estar del todo convencido de sus propias palabras.

- No cuando buena parte de la compañía empezó a aplaudir al teniente y decir que al fin tenía una buena idea...

Ya era imposible para Rick Hunter o Lisa Hayes ocultar su sorpresa y espanto... que encontraron su mejor expresión con el sonido metálico de la cuchara del café de Lisa, que cayó al suelo al escurrirse de la mano repentinamente flácida de la comandante Hayes.

- Rick, Lisa, tal vez esto no sea nada, pero me parece que es un camino peligroso... - murmuró Shelby con un perceptible temor en su voz. - Las tropas empiezan a resentirse, y a creer que a nadie del Alto Mando les importa lo que pase con ellos, y si no hay respuestas, tal vez empecemos a escuchar más propuestas como las del teniente Lowe en los días futuros...

El mensaje caló hondo en Rick y Lisa, que se miraron con preocupación, comprendiendo en su más horrible significado lo que Shelby trataba de advertirles...

- Sólo se necesita uno, señores - advirtió con tono ominoso el teniente Shelby. - Esperemos que alguien en el Alto Mando se de cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Sin que los tres lo dijeran, ese tema de conversación murió allí mismo; ya habría mucho tiempo para pensar en las potenciales consecuencias de ese descontento militar que Shelby había visto entre sus hombres, y de cualquier manera, era muy poco lo que tres jóvenes oficiales como ellos podrían hacer allí mismo, excepto advertirse y ponerse al tanto de lo que pasaba.

De pronto, Dan Shelby cayó en la cuenta de algo que lo estaba molestando inconscientemente, sólo que con todas las tensiones y preocupaciones que cargaba encima, le era imposible determinar de qué se trataba... hasta que ver a Rick y Lisa tomándose de la mano del otro lado de la mesa lo hizo darse cuenta.

- Por cierto, ahora que lo noto...

- ¿Qué pasa, Dan? - preguntó Rick, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa traviesa que sí pertenecía al Shelby que él conocía.

- No vi al señor "me-casé-después-de-la-primera-cita" en la junta... ¿qué le pasó?

- Se reportó enfermo hoy a la mañana... al igual que Miriya - explicó Rick de forma misteriosa y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras a su lado Lisa arqueaba una ceja, evidentemente porque ella tampoco encontraba una explicación a la sorprendente excusa de los Sterling para no reportarse al servicio...

- ¡¿Los dos se reportaron enfermos?!

Rick Hunter asintió y bebió otro sorbo de su café, concordando con Shelby en lo incomprensible de toda aquella situación, que había comenzado aquella misma mañana cuando recibió dos llamados en su celular... uno de Max, diciendo que no iba a poder reportarse a servicio "por enfermedad" y otro de Miriya, excusándose de sus deberes "por razones de salud" y pidiendo disculpas...

- Así es... - se limitó a contestar Rick como si nada, aunque ese era un misterio que venía atormentándolo desde el comienzo del día.

Pero por más que los tres oficiales se mataran tratando de explicarse la rara conducta de los ases del Escuadrón Skull, lo único que encontraban era que el asunto era, cuando menos, extraño... y que lo único que podían hacer a falta de una explicación más satisfactoria por parte de los Sterling era preguntarse tal y como lo hizo el teniente Shelby en ese momento:

- ¿Qué diablos habrá pasado con ellos?

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos les pasó?

Si el doctor Martti Kinnunen esperaba una respuesta rápida y sencilla a su pregunta rápida y sencilla, lo único que recibió fue una decepción, ya que todo lo que Max y Miriya Sterling hicieron fue mirarse de reojo el uno al otro, tratar de esquivar la mirada del propio doctor y actuar como si no tuvieran absolutamente nada de malo, a excepción, claro está, de los rasguños y moretones que tenían los dos por buena parte de sus rostros y cuellos.

El primero en tratar de explicarse fue Max, que como quien no quiere la cosa comenzó a esbozar una respuesta en su mejor tono convincente:

- Estábamos haciendo arreglos en la casa, y...

Rápidamente Miriya se sumó, asintiendo vivamente a lo que decía su esposo mientras Kinnunen los escuchaba, dando la impresión de estar igualmente divertido y molesto por lo que los dos ases de combate le estaban diciendo.

- Y la escalera se cayó...

- Y los dos caímos en el suelo... - remató Max, quedándose en silencio al darse cuenta de que su arsenal de excusas era muy pobre como para poder seguir.

Luego de soportar la mirada inquisitiva del doctor Kinnunen durante demasiados segundos, todo lo que Max pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros como si estuviera minimizando todo el incidente, y lanzando una frase que él esperaba que pudiera sacarlo del apuro en el que había caído.

- Dolió mucho.

- Sí... - coincidió Miriya, pasándole luego una mano cariñosa en el rostro de su esposo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Max Sterling notó lo opresivo y terrorífico que podía ser un consultorio médico como el que el doctor Martti Kinnunen y otro colega suyo del Cuerpo Médico de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida mantenían en el barrio militar de Nueva Macross, en donde algunos días a la semana prestaban asistencia y servicios médicos a los militares y a sus familias, por fuera del trabajo normal de ambos en el Hospital Militar Central de Nueva Macross.

No porque el lugar estuviera decorado de forma tal que intimidara a los pacientes (de hecho, Kinnunen y su socio parecían preferir los colores claros al característico blanco de los hospitales) o porque fuera pequeño... sino porque no tenía nada que le permitiera enfocar su atención en vez de ver cómo el médico militar los miraba a él y a su esposa como si fueran chiquillos de primaria pescados en el medio de una broma por su maestro.

Por su parte, Miriya se encontró preguntándose si algún calabozo Zentraedi podía ser más tenebroso que aquel consultorio... aunque para ser justos con los Zentraedi, ninguno de ellos tenía el sarcasmo y el humor corrosivo que caracterizaba a Martti Kinnunen.

- Discúlpenos, señora Sterling... - se excusó amablemente el doctor Kinnunen antes de dirigirse a su joven esposo. - ¿Teniente Sterling, cuántos años cree que tengo yo?

- ¿Los que mejor le sientan, doctor? - respondió con cautela el teniente Sterling.

- Hermosa respuesta - fue la felicitación sarcástica que Max recibió del doctor Kinnunen. - Los suficientes como para darme cuenta cuando alguien me está mintiendo, especialmente cuando la mentira es tan burda. ¿Sabe lo que puede hacer su médico si le mienten?

Los ojos de Max se abrieron enormes por el terror.

- ¿Recetar algún medicamento equivocado?

- Piense más en términos de... dejar un bisturí olvidado en algún órgano vital... - respondió Kinnunen no sin cierta dosis de sadismo en su respuesta, algo que tenía su recompensa en las caras de pavor que ponían los esposos Sterling como respuesta.

Cuando se aseguró de que el mensaje llegó bien a su destino (evaluando el pánico visible en Max y Miriya, aderezado con una buena dosis de vergüenza al ser descubierta su mentira) el doctor Kinnunen pasó al ataque, o para usar las metáforas médicas, preguntó sin anestesia alguna:

- ¿Qué pasó, teniente Sterling?

Luego de tragar saliva y recibir una mirada de su esposa que era tanto señal de resignación como de aliento, Max se dispuso a reconocer la verdad.

- Estábamos... jugando.

- ¿Jugando?

- Usted sabe, doctor... - insistió Max, hablando en voz baja y usando generalidades como quien no quiere abundar en detalles. - Jugando...

Tras pensarlo un poco, le tocó el turno al doctor Kinnunen de mostrarse sorprendido, aunque eso le duró bien poco ya que volvió a su habitual sarcasmo.

- Debí haberlo imaginado - murmuró Kinnunen a nadie en particular. - Supongo que así son las cosas, ¿no?... "Todo se vale en la guerra..."

De inmediato, Miriya le dio a Max un golpe que sólo ellos dos hubieran considerado cariñoso o afectuoso, mientras le lanzaba lo que sonaba a una recriminación:

- ¿Por qué nunca entiendes eso, Maximilian?

- Amor... - trató Max de desviar el tema con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿No ves que el doctor Kinnunen dice que todo vale? - insistió la Zentraedi, aparentemente ajena a la ruborización furiosa de su esposo. - ¿Entonces por qué no quieres intentar--?

- ¡¡MIRIYA!! - bramó Max, ya con todos los estribos perdidos.

- ¿Quién fue el primero en ponerse... intenso? - preguntó Kinnunen en un esfuerzo por ignorar la brutal picada de crestas que acababa de estallar entre el matrimonio de pilotos de combate.

Al instante, Max miró de reojo y acusadoramente a su esposa, que lejos de sentirse humillada o avergonzada parecía estar muy orgullosa de eso, a juzgar por su mirada altiva y triunfal.

- Tenía que preguntar - murmuró el médico, pasando de inmediato a preguntarle a Max. - ¿Es normal que se hagan estas cosas?

- No, la verdad que no...

- Usualmente no dejo moretones - acotó Miriya, solícita ante el deseo de información del médico, pero sólo logrando dejar a ambos hombres en un estado de sorpresa y ligera vergüenza que les costaría olvidar.

Cuando Max pudo superar su propia vergüenza, sin mencionar las ganas locas que tenía de hacerle el amor a su esposa cuando se ponía así de provocadora, recordó que tenía un médico allí frente a él, a quien había acudido para tratar sus múltiples rasguños y moretones de amor, y a quien tenía que explicarle todas las circunstancias si quería un buen tratamiento.

- Pero últimamente ha estado...

- ¿Sí? - lo invitó a continuar Kinnunen, dándole a Max la fuerza para superar su vergüenza hasta que pudo responder:

- Intensa...

- ¡MAXIMILIAN! - bramó Miriya, destilando un fuego devastador en sus ojos verdes... uno en el que a Maximilian Sterling no le molestaba precisamente quemarse por el resto de su existencia.

- Admítelo, Mir... estás un tantito acelerada últimamente - insistió Max.

- ¡No lo estoy!

Para probar su punto, y ansioso por poner a su esposa en el estado de furia que más le gustaba, Max recurrió a un incidente que había provocado más de una risa y bastante preocupación en el Escuadrón Skull.

- ¿Lo que le hiciste al teniente Lewartowski el otro día, vas a decirme que eso era normal?

- ¡El hombre no conservó la altura que le habían indicado desde tierra! - se defendió Miriya, molesta porque Max hubiera retomado la discusión que ella creía haber dejado cerrada tras la reprimenda que recibió de Rick Hunter al regresar a la Base Aérea.

- ¿Y por eso tuviste que insultar a cuatro generaciones de su familia y fijar el radar de control tiro sobre su caza?

- ¡No iba a dispararle!

- ¡Gracias a Dios! - remató Max con un alivio exagerado, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de querer besar con locura a su esposa... sin imaginar que ella estaba queriendo hacer exactamente lo mismo.

En ese momento, Max tomó la decisión de recordarle a Miriya que él había sido el que obtuvo de Rick un día libre para ambos, con lo que esperaba que los dos hicieran el mejor esfuerzo por disfrutarlo a pleno...

Sólo cuando consideró que si seguía callado por más tiempo, los Sterling se iban a dar cuenta de que él se estaba divirtiendo horrores con su discusión por debajo de la cara de seria preocupación que ponía, el doctor Kinnunen se resolvió a volver a su personalidad de médico, para lo cual se acomodó la bata blanca que portaba y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor a sus dos ¿pacientes?

- Señora Sterling... ¿usted ha sentido alguna clase de alteración en estos días? - preguntó el médico, tanteando en el escritorio hasta encontrar su libreta de anotaciones. - Hábitos extraños, irritabilidad--

- Siempre... - acotó Max en desafío de sus propios intentos de conservación.

- ¿Quieres ver lo irritable que estoy? - respondió Miriya, que estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello de su esposo, sin saber todavía si para comerlo a besos o para estrangularlo.

Por más que lo divirtiera el jugueteo de los dos oficiales, el doctor Kinnunen estaba consciente de que era mejor poner un alto de inmediato y no lamentarlo después, así que, golpeando las manos sobre el escritorio, llamó a los Sterling a prestarle atención.

- Miren, si tanto necesitan ponerse al día, llamaré al doctor Holmes y le diré que no se presente hoy al consultorio... lo tendrán todo para ustedes. Ahora, ¿podríamos seguir con la parte médica del asunto?

La única respuesta de los dos esposos fue un tímido y silencioso asentimiento.

- Bien. Asumo por lo que veo que la señora Sterling está con un estado nervioso muy especial... - concluyó el médico, ya vuelto por completo a su personalidad profesional. - ¿Qué otras cosas le andan pasando?

- Dolores de cabeza... - comenzó a explicar Miriya, deteniéndose al instante como si le diera vergüenza seguir con la lista.

Por su parte, Max la animó a proseguir, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro y murmurándole suavemente:

- Anda, díselo...

Finalmente, recibiendo de Max todo el apoyo que necesitaba y tras pelear con su propia vergüenza (que normalmente tenía bien oculta bajo su impasible y feroz exterior Zentraedi) la segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling se animó a revelarle al médico el síntoma más curioso de su presente estado de salud.

- Mermelada.

- ¿Qué pasa con la mermelada? - preguntó el médico sin entender lo que Miriya quería decir.

- Me gusta mucho - contestó ella como si estuviera defendiéndose.

- Suele pasarle a muchos, pero no es una enfermedad - la consoló de modo sarcástico el doctor Kinnunen, reprimiendo una inoportuna sonrisa. - A mí, personalmente no me gusta, pero ese es asunto mío. ¿Qué tiene que ver la mermelada con todo esto?

Antes de que Miriya pudiera contestar, su esposo lo hizo por ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de poner en palabras su preocupación:

- Está comiendo mucho...

- ¿Cuánto? - quiso saber el doctor.

- Ayer... tres frascos enteros...

- ¡Estaba buena! - se defendió con vehemencia la oficial Zentraedi, a lo que Max reaccionó meneando la cabeza en resignación.

Pero lejos de mostrarse divertido o entretenido, un atisbo de preocupación asomó en el rostro del doctor Martti Kinnunen, que preocupó mucho más a Maximilian y Miriya Sterling que lo que cualquier comentario sarcástico podría haberlo hecho...

- Señora Sterling... voy a tener que pedirle un par de cosas - anunció con voz grave el médico. - Lo primero es una muestra de sangre... y después...

* * *

Curiosamente, lo primero que Max escuchó de boca del doctor Kinnunen cuando salió del privado de su consultorio fueron las palabras que él mismo solía mascullar en aquellos días en que la convivencia entre ambos se hacía demasiado... especial y particular.

- ¡Su esposa está loca!

- Bienvenido a mi mundo - contestó con resignación Max, mirando entonces a su esposa, a quien pocas veces había visto más ofendida. - ¿Qué hiciste, Mir?

- ¡Ese tipo me pinchó! - protestó la orgullosa combatiente Zentraedi, señalando con un dedo acusador al doctor Kinnunen, que aún se restregaba el brazo adolorido por el golpe duro y preciso que ella le había dado.

- Se llama "análisis de sangre", Mir... es un procedimiento normal...

- ¡Ya lo sé y ya me lo hicieron, pero este tipo me hizo doler! - protestó Miriya, haciendo un puchero que Max encontró demasiado adorable como para seguir reprendiéndola.

- Argh... mejor ni le contesto - murmuró Max al cielo para dar por concluido el asunto en lo que a él se refería.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de calle del consultorio médico se abrió con fuerza, dejando pasar al interior del lugar a un médico de mediana edad, flaco y de aspecto ligeramente desgarbado, pero a quien el uniforme militar que portaba le daba cierto aspecto de dignidad... una dignidad que el médico no tardó en reemplazar por una expresión de disgusto al ver la escena teatral que se desarrollaba en el consultorio...

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando acá? - preguntó medio a los gritos el recién llegado, mirando con desaprobación a Max y Miriya, mientras el doctor Kinnunen parecía genuinamente aliviado de que su colega más joven hubiera llegado.

- Ah, Greg... qué bueno que viniste... ¿Qué te tuvo demorado?

Tras estrechar la mano del doctor Kinnunen, el recién llegado dejó su portafolio en el piso y lanzó un gruñido de hartazgo.

- Una locura momentánea en el hospital... nos trajeron a un paciente del Neuropsiquiátrico municipal que estaba enfermo de apendicitis para que lo operáramos. Ese viejo maldito se pasó todo el preoperatorio proclamando que era el Presidente de no sé qué país y que todos nosotros éramos parte de un complot para robarle las elecciones, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Suena que fue algo feo, Greg.

- ¡Y que lo digas! - exclamó el colega del doctor Kinnunen. - ¡Todavía me duele la patada que me pegó ese viejo emperrado cuando traté de sostenerlo para que pudieran darle la anestesia! Te lo juro, Martti, es la última vez que trato con locos...

- Entonces ponte contento - sonrió Kinnunen. - Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para despejarte un poco.

- Y justo a tiempo, Martti... - acotó el otro médico mientras miraba por vez primera a Max y Miriya, reconociéndolos al instante por lo que eran. - Pilotos de combate, eso debería haber explicado todo el escándalo...

- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó Max con un poco de disgusto ante el desparpajo del nuevo médico, mientras Miriya no decía nada con tal de no ir presa por asesinato de facultativo.

- Veo regularmente "Noches para Llorar", teniente - le contestó el médico como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba Max. - El programa del día de su boda yo lo tengo grabado en DVD...

De inmediato, el doctor Kinnunen intervino para hacer las muy demoradas presentaciones del caso, y evitar de paso que su consultorio fuera destruido por la reacción incontenible de tres personalidades demasiado especiales en el mismo lugar.

- Max y Miriya Sterling... el doctor Greg Holmes, mi socio en el consultorio.

- Encantado - dijo el doctor Holmes mientras estrechaba las manos de los dos oficiales, volviéndose a Kinnunen en cuanto hubo terminado con los Sterling. - ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

- Los dos vinieron aquí para tratarse luego de unos... incidentes.

Entre el tono irónico que usó su colega y las miradas intensas que él veía que los Sterling se daban mutuamente, el doctor Holmes no tardó mucho en sumar dos mas dos y obtener un resultado que pareció divertirlo mucho...

- Ya veo... - anunció el doctor Holmes como si acabara de tener una epifanía, mirando a los Sterling con una expresión sarcástica. - ¿Yeeeehaaaaa?

- Greg - se limitó a advertir con tono seco el doctor Kinnunen para parar el carro de su colega.

- Lo siento, Martti... ¿me estabas diciendo?

- Surgió una duda acerca de la salud de la señora Sterling, especialmente con ciertos comportamientos que anduvo teniendo, y por las dudas efectué un análisis de sangre...

- ¿Lo tienes por ahí? - preguntó Holmes mientras Kinnunen le alcanzaba un pequeño tubo de ensayo repleto de sangre extraída de Miriya Sterling.

- Y dado que el que más atención prestó a las clases de endocrinología en la universidad fuiste tú...

- ¡El Doctor Hormonas ha llegado! - se anunció el doctor Holmes como si fuera un espectáculo de circo. - Pásame la muestra y denme veinte minutos... ¿Por qué no vienes, Martti?

Dicho eso, los dos médicos se retiraron a una sala que servía como laboratorio de análisis, alejándose de allí como si Max y Miriya no existieran, y sin que les importara las caras de extrañeza que los dos pilotos de combate les daban, Kinnunen y Holmes se encerraron en el laboratorio a practicar lo que Max sólo podía imaginar que eran sus arcanas artes de análisis, en un esfuerzo por determinar qué diablos podía estar pasándole a su hermosa y enloquecedora esposa Zentraedi.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Miriya en ese momento, con una genuina preocupación e ignorancia en su expresión.

Entonces, viendo que por primera vez estaban los dos solos desde que llegaron al consultorio de Kinnunen, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling hizo lo que más había estado deseando en el mundo: tomó a su esposa por la cintura, la apretó contra su propio cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con toda la intención del mundo de dejarla tonta... un desafío al que Miriya no iba a rechazar bajo ningún concepto del mundo, recordándole a su esposo que lo que ella tenía de feroz en el combate aéreo también lo tenía en el momento de demostrarle amor a su esposo...

Una vez que los esposos encontraron un lugar donde sentarse y poder continuar con su combate abierto sin problemas, Max sencillamente se encogió de hombros y miró a su esposa, dejándose hechizar como siempre por aquella mirada clara y brillante que ella tenía...

- A esperar, amor...

* * *

- ¿No se cansan ustedes dos? - bramó el doctor Holmes en cuanto abrió la puerta del laboratorio, dedicándole a los Sterling una mirada que iba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad... una incredulidad que los propios Sterling compartían al no entender qué pudo haber motivado ese comentario...

- ¿Perdón, doctor? - preguntó Max con toda la amabilidad que podía, que a esa altura del día y con todo el tiempo que llevaba en el consultorio ya era bien poca.

- Ah, bueno... al menos voy a tener un muy buen especial de "Noches para Llorar" en un tiempo... les pasaré la copia... - se limitó a contestar el doctor Holmes antes de desaparecer en su propia oficina del consultorio, dejando a un par de pilotos de combate aún más confundidos y extrañados de lo que ya estaban...

Por fortuna para Max y Miriya, el doctor Kinnunen no tardó en salir del laboratorio, portando en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa que estaba caracterizada por los ojos bien abiertos del médico.

- Doctor Kinnunen, ¿qué diablos está pasando? - preguntó Miriya, un poco aterrada ya por el comportamiento de los dos médicos y esperando de Kinnunen alguna explicación.

En silencio, el doctor Kinnunen le indicó a Max y Miriya que lo acompañaran hasta su oficina, cosa que los dos oficiales hicieron al instante y sin discutir. Una vez allí, y ya cuando los dos se hubieron sentado, Kinnunen cerró la puerta de la oficina, encendió las luces del lugar y caminó con paso cansado hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

- Señora Sterling, hemos determinado las causas de su... condición actual - anunció Kinnunen con cierta teatralidad, inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio.

Al instante, Kinnunen extrajo de su guardapolvo una serie de hojas de papel en las que estaban impresos los resultados de los análisis... complejos gráficos y tablas numéricas que a Max y Miriya se les hacían tan incomprensibles como los cálculos que explicaban el funcionamiento de una caldera Reflex.

- El análisis de sangre reveló elevadas cantidades de la hormona gonadotrofina coriónica humana en su torrente sanguíneo... - comenzó a explicar el médico, señalando distintos gráficos en las hojas de resultado ante las miradas confusas de Max y Miriya. - Aunque en su caso, deberemos cambiarle el nombre a la susodicha hormona...

- ¡En cristiano! - exigió Max, que ya no estaba para forzar su mente con cosas complejas.

Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo Kinnunen fue ponerse completamente serio, dejando atrás cualquier impresión de humor y asustando visiblemente a los Sterling... hasta que lentamente, el médico extendió su mano a los dos jóvenes esposos con todo el respeto del que era capaz.

- Permítanme estrecharles la mano, señores... no todos los días tengo el privilegio de hablar con hitos de la medicina.

Ni bien Miriya estrechó la mano del médico, no sin un poco de confusión y reticencia, Kinnunen inhaló con fuerza y soltó la noticia que sus análisis le habían revelado minutos atrás... y que lo habían obligado a hacer tres veces la prueba para cerciorarse del todo de que no estaba ante una broma cósmica...

- Señora Sterling, usted está embarazada.

El silencio en la oficina fue tal que pudo escucharse claramente el paso de los autos por la calle aledaña... e incluso el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles... o también, la respiración irregular y entrecortada de Maximilian Sterling y su esposa Miriya Parino-Sterling mientras trataban de procesar la noticia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - preguntó Max con el rostro contraído de consternación.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - repitió Miriya, que parecía haberse tornado completamente pálida al punto de resaltar visiblemente su cabello y ojos verdes.

Sin inmutarse, ya que toda su sorpresa él ya la había procesado junto al doctor Holmes en el laboratorio, Kinnunen procedió a explicarle algunas de las particularidades detectadas en el análisis.

- Por lo que veo, ya lleva un mes de gestación... eso explicaría los hábitos y cambios bruscos de humor...

- Pero... pero... pero... - balbuceó un Max Sterling que aún no podía salir de su sorpresa...

Mientras tanto, todo lo que Miriya podía hacer era estar con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, tratando de procesar un hecho que apenas un año atrás le hubiera resultado no sólo incomprensible, sino también inconcebible, a tal punto que cuando Max le explicó los particulares del proceso de gestación, su única respuesta había sido "sugerirle" a su esposo que encontrara la manera de hacerse cargo él mismo de llevar a término al bebé, dado que era él el responsable de haberlo puesto dentro de ella.

Max le había explicado algo de eso alguna vez... pero imaginarse que podría llegar a ocurrirle a ella era algo que Miriya Parino jamás había considerado posible.

Hasta ese momento.

- Eso suele pasar cuando los dos... juegan, señor Sterling - dijo con tono sarcástico Kinnunen, sin poder resistir la oportunidad de hacer una broma a costa de los futuros padres. - ¿En donde estuvo durante la secundaria?

Pero Max Sterling no estaba de ánimos para las bromas, ya que por su acelerada mente empezaban a sucederse infinidad de preguntas y temores, todos ellos conectados a un horizonte que él jamás hubiera imaginado que podría ver en el momento en que pisó aquel consultorio... todo su mundo acababa de revolucionarse, y ni qué decir el de su esposa, a quien ya podía verle, quizás como efecto de su propia sobreexcitación, ese brillo que solían decir que tenían las mujeres que esperaban bebé.

Y en ese momento, la primera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Miriya, casi deteniendo el corazón de Max con la felicidad que le había despertado...

Sin embargo, había que ocuparse de varias cosas... era claro que eso, más allá de la felicidad que les traería a él y a Miriya, presentaría desafíos que ningún padre en la historia hubiera imaginado... y el primero y más elemental tenía que ver con que...

- Mi única duda es... ¿hay alguna clase de problemas? - trató de hacerse entender Max. - Digo... yo soy... y ella es...

- No existen diferencias biológicas irreconciliables entre los humanos y los Zentraedi, señor Sterling - se apresuró a tranquilizarlo el doctor Kinnunen. - De hecho... ni siquiera podemos catalogar a ambas razas como especies separadas, dado que es posible una descendencia viable de la cruza de ambos... hecho que hasta hace diez minutos, era sólo una hipótesis...

Al instante, los dos futuros padres dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio... un escollo había sido superado, dejándolos frente a todos los que vendrían más tarde.

- Sin embargo, esto exige mucho cuidado en todos los sentidos... - les advirtió Kinnunen, buscando en uno de los cajones del escritorio hasta dar con una tarjeta de presentación que tenía allí. - Quiero que llame a este número.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es una amiga mía, la doctora Valerie Cascio... es ginecóloga y obstetra, por no mencionar que tiene el rango de teniente comandante en el Cuerpo Médico. No se las recomiendo sólo porque es mi amiga, sino también por el hecho de que es militar, lo que va a permitirnos tratar las particularidades de este caso...

- No entiendo, doctor - preguntó Miriya.

- Ustedes serán los felices padres del primer mestizo humano-alienígena, señores Sterling... - explicó Kinnunen con una seriedad que no admitía contestación o réplica. - No necesito decirles que esta bendición que acaban de descubrir tendrá repercusiones públicas e incluso políticas que necesitarán ser cuidadosamente consideradas. De ser ustedes, hablaría con el almirante Gloval o el doctor Lang...

Sólo entonces, cuando comprendieron en su profundidad las implicancias revolucionarias de la criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de Miriya Sterling, pudieron los dos entender el comentario críptico e histérico que les había lanzado el doctor Holmes apenas unos minutos atrás.

"_¿No se cansan ustedes dos?_" les había dicho el médico.

De hacer Historia, desde luego.

* * *

- Habla el comandante Hunter... - se presentó Rick ni bien pudo atender su celular, que ya llevaba unos cuantos segundos sonando a toda potencia, rompiendo así con lo que hasta ese momento era una agradable tarde...

- ¿Rick? - preguntó a las apuradas la voz de Max Sterling al otro lado del teléfono. - Qué gusto encontrarte, viejo... no sabes lo que ocurrió.

- ¡Max, qué bueno que te encuentro! - lo saludó Rick con efusividad. - ¿Cómo están Mir y tú?

- No te imaginas...

- ¿Tan mala es la enfermedad? - preguntó medio en broma el Líder Skull, recostándose contra una de las paredes mientras pensaba en otra broma para lanzarle a su mejor amigo.

- ¡No, para nada! - se apuró a negar Max, aparentemente sin notar que la pregunta estaba hecha en tono de broma.

- ¿Entonces?

Silencio... excepto la respiración entrecortada de Max del otro lado, cosa que alcanzó para despertarle a Rick Hunter una ligera preocupación.

- Jefe, ¿prometes dejar la taza de café en la mesa?

Lo primero que hizo Rick fue comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba portando una taza de café en su mano libre, cosa que bastó para sorprenderlo y espantarlo, así como preguntarse si la enfermedad que su amigo había alegado para ganar el día libre le había dado dones proféticos...

- ¿Cómo sabías que...?

- Porque estás con Lisa, hermano - fue la respuesta de Max, una respuesta que hizo que la sorpresa de Rick Hunter se transformara en terror y pura paranoia, al punto de hacerlo voltear febrilmente para ver si encontraba a su amigo y segundo al mando merodeando por allí.

Mientras tanto, Lisa Hayes sólo podía reírse ante las caras raras que veía hacer a su piloto, y mientras lo veía hablar por teléfono, ella pensaba en las infinitas burlas y picadas de cresta que le haría a Rick en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad...

- ¿Cómo sabías que...?

- Siempre estás con Lisa, y dada la hora, sé que los dos están con un café en sus manos, y no quisiera que volvieras a escupir tu café como lo hiciste aquella otra vez...

- Está bien, Sterling, ya lo dejé... - gruñó Rick, poniendo cuidadosamente la taza de café sobre la mesa y advirtiéndole con la mirada a Lisa que eso no significaba que ella pudiera beberla impunemente. - Ahora, deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime qué está pasando.

Otra vez silencio... y sin saber cómo ni por qué, Rick se encontró sintiendo una creciente expectativa con cada segundo que pasaba, como si supiera de antemano que lo que Max le iba a decir sería algo Grande y Trascendental...

- Aquí va... - se dio ánimos Max antes de disparar. - Miriya está embarazada, jefe.

- ¡¿Que qué?! - gritó Rick, estupefacto ante la noticia.

- Lo que oíste... Mir está embarazada de un mes...

- ¿Estás... estás seguro de esto, Max? - insistió Rick. - ¿No hay posibilidades de que se trate de un error?

- No, hermano... es totalmente cierto...

- Entonces, Max... - murmuró el teniente comandante Hunter en el teléfono, explotando luego con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. - Sólo me queda decirte que... ¡felicitaciones, hermano! ¿Ya tienen fecha?

- Calculamos que sería alrededor de octubre, pero como se trata de una Zentraedi...

- Entiendo... - asintió Rick, que a pesar de su sorpresa estaba todavía con ánimos de lanzar un comentario sarcástico a su segundo al mando. - Están en terreno totalmente nuevo... otra vez.

Por un instante, Rick Hunter casi pudo ver la sonrisa medio arrogante de su mejor amigo cuando le respondió:

- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos, Rick, perder la costumbre?

- Jamás les pediría eso... hablando en serio, Max, no saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes...

- Gracias, jefe... - respondió de manera sentida el futuro padre, hasta que algo de su lado del teléfono le reclamó terminar con la conversación. - Lo siento, jefe, pero el doctor Kinnunen acaba de decirle a Mir que necesita hacer más pruebas y ella quiere que la acompañe...

- Está bien, no hay problema. No te olvides de mandarle todos mis saludos a Miriya... y a, bueno, al retoñito...

- Ya se los estoy mandando, Rick... y no dejes de saludar a Lisa por mí. ¡Nos vemos, jefe!

- Tenlo por seguro... teniente Sterling - dijo Rick a modo de despedida. - Hasta la próxima...

Una vez que la conversación terminó, permitiéndole cerrar su celular, Rick se volvió hacia la mesa que apenas minutos atrás compartía con Lisa, notando que la mujer de su vida lo estaba mirando de manera inquisitiva y curiosa... y ya sin poder contener su propia emoción, Rick se acercó a donde estaba ella, abrazándola intempestivamente.

- No me digas que pasó lo que creo que pasó... - inquirió Lisa con cautela; aún con lo que había escuchado de la conversación, la idea que se había formado en su cabeza distaba de convencerla del todo...

- ¡Te tengo una noticia maravillosa, amor! - canturreó Rick en medio del abrazo, besándola justo en donde el cuello se une a la cabeza y riéndose al notar que eso le provocaba costillas a Lisa.

- ¿Me vas a decir o no?

- ¡¡VAMOS A SER TÍOS, LISA!! - anunció triunfalmente el comandante Hunter, derritiéndose de ternura al ver la felicidad que asomaba en los ojos de su novia, y lanzándose sin ningún reparo a besarla.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Totalmente! - confirmó Rick. - ¡Miriya está esperando bebé!

- Bueno, amor... no es por ser aguafiestas... - respondió Lisa de manera mesurada. - Pero hay una cosa más que segura...

- ¿Qué?

Lisa Hayes sonrió antes de responder... y como siempre, esa sonrisa encandiló al joven piloto de combate que en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarla, ya que quería compartir con ella la alegría que le provocaba la feliz noticia de su mejor amigo... una alegría que sentía tan real como si se hubiera tratado de un miembro de su propia familia.

Y quizás no estaba tan lejos de la realidad... a fin de cuentas, Max Sterling era lo más cercano a un hermano que Rick tenía en el mundo.

Y aunque Rick no lo supiera, Lisa también sentía la alegría de los Sterling como propia... porque a esas alturas de la vida, todos ellos, Rick, Lisa, Max y Miriya, formaban parte de una familia muy especial, una unida no por lazos de sangre, sino por vínculos profundos de amistad, amor y camaradería...

- Va a ser un embarazo muy especial, Rick... - dijo crípticamente Lisa Hayes antes de dejar que Rick volviera a besarla.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 3 de febrero de 2012

Para el almirante Henry Gloval, que a pesar de llevar casi diez meses en el rango todavía le costaba dejar de entenderse a sí mismo como el _capitán_ Henry Gloval, no dejaba de ser una situación bastante curiosa la que estaba enfrentando en ese momento, a tal punto que de no ser porque se estaban tratando cuestiones de vital importancia, la hubiera encontrado extremadamente irónica: negociar con una raza tan particular y especial como los Zentraedi era tan desconcertante y laborioso que le hacía extrañar la simplicidad destructiva de los disparos...

Ya llevaban más de media hora en la oficina del Presidente Luan tratando de hacerle entender a su distinguido visitante que era imposible, al menos por el momento, considerar el pedido urgente que había venido a presentarles a los altos dignatarios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en nombre del líder de su gente... y lo único que habían logrado hasta ahora era comprobar la aplicación de las tácticas Zentraedi al campo de la diplomacia: una continua serie de fintas, avances, retiradas y maniobras de distracción...

Al borde de tirar la toalla y rendirse, el almirante Henry Gloval apeló a un ataque frontal y descarnado, sólo que esta vez no contaba con un _Daedalus_ que le sirviera como as bajo la manga...

- Con todo respeto, pero debe comprender nuestra situación actual, embajador...

Del otro lado del escritorio, y sin que le importara estar en inferioridad numérica o incluso física ante las tres personas que lo acompañaban en esa oficina, un pequeño hombrecillo de complexión oscura, vestido con un simple uniforme de suboficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que carecía de insignias de rango, no parecía sentirse intimidado o asustado ante el hecho de estar frente a tres de las personas más poderosas de la Tierra.

Posiblemente tuviera mucho que ver el que hasta hace unos meses, ese hombrecillo no hubiera tenido el menor problema del mundo en aplastar a Tommy Luan, Henry Gloval y Marcel Pelletier sin que eso le representara un mayor esfuerzo.

Si Exedore Formo, embajador de Lord Breetai y de los Ejércitos Zentraedi ante el Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida extrañaba su antiguo tamaño y el valor intimidatorio que eso le daba, ni Luan, Gloval o Pelletier podían saberlo; el pequeño embajador Zentraedi, a pesar de haber crecido conociendo únicamente la guerra, parecía haberse adaptado demasiado bien al requisito indispensable de toda negociación: una cara de poker a prueba de todo.

- Sería más adecuado decir que no la comprendo, almirante Gloval, lo que no hace la menor diferencia en su perspectiva...

Ante una respuesta tan clara y descarnada como esa, los tres altos funcionarios terrestres no pudieron sino mirarse por un segundo antes de que el presidente Luan asumiera sobre sus hombros la tarea de hacerse entender mejor.

- Nuestros programas de reconstrucción están avanzando, embajador Exedore... en un par de meses más estimamos que podremos cerrar el último campo de refugiados y trasladar a sus internados a las nuevas ciudades. Ya para entonces creemos que la economía, o al menos nuestras capacidades de producción de alimentos y suministros básicos estarán lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para permitir que las ciudades se sostengan por sí mismas...

La sonrisa de Luan desapareció de sus labios al momento de pasar a la parte mala del asunto...

- Pero todavía hay muchas cuestiones relativas a la seguridad...

En ese momento, y tal como venía haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo (más precisamente desde que Luan lo había designado como candidato a sucederlo al frente del GTU), el consejero Marcel Pelletier se hizo cargo de continuar la explicación, exponiendo los problemas que Luan había dejado flotando en el aire:

- Por el momento, nos es imposible garantizar la seguridad de las vías de comunicación entre muchas de las ciudades, o prevenir el estallido de disturbios entre la población de las ciudades... no sin recurrir a fuerzas militares para reprimirlos.

Por más que deseara hacerlo, Pelletier se vio obligado a sostener la mirada intensa de aquel pequeño y críptico Zentraedi, especialmente ahora que venía el meollo del asunto, y la clave de toda aquella cuestión.

- Y creemos que, por ahora, la situación social y política es demasiado explosiva como para autorizar la inmigración irrestricta de Zentraedi a las ciudades terrestres... no hemos tenido ningún problema con las actuales colonias Zentraedi, y por lo que hemos podido determinar, muchas de ellas están estableciendo vínculos muy interesantes con las ciudades cercanas, pero... no estamos seguros de cuál pueda ser la reacción de nuestra población ante el ingreso repentino de cientos de miles--

- Millones - lo corrigió Exedore sin mucha delicadeza.

- Lo siento, millones de Zentraedi en nuestras comunidades...

De pronto, el pequeño embajador alienígena tomó para sí la palabra, demostrándoles a los funcionarios terrestres que él podía ser un neófito en lo que hacía a las dinámicas sociales y culturales de la humanidad, pero que eso no lo convertía en alguien desinformado sobre lo que ocurría en la Tierra...

- Actualmente hay nueve mil quinientos dieciocho Zentraedi residiendo en Nueva Macross, contando sólo los micronizados... y otros seis mil seiscientos tres en la Colonia Breetai - dijo el embajador, sorprendiendo a Luan a tal punto que bien cerca estuvo de revisar los datos poblacionales que tenía en una de sus carpetas. - No ha habido hasta la fecha ningún incidente serio con ellos y por lo que sé, los micronianos--

- Humanos - lo corrigió Pelletier, casi disfrutando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Lo siento, los humanos que han cometido actos de violencia hacia ellos han sido puestos a disposición de las autoridades correspondientes - remató Exedore. - Creo que sus estimaciones sobre posibles actos de violencia contra nuestros soldados desmovilizados son comprensibles, pero exagerados.

Sólo por unos segundos, pareció como si Exedore hubiera logrado poner a sus tres contrapartes humanas en un aprieto del que no podían salir, pero entonces Henry Gloval se ocupó de responderle, recordándole así a Luan que en última instancia, sólo alguien que se dedicara a la guerra podía hablar en un lenguaje que los Zentraedi pudieran entender.

- Embajador, Nueva Macross es la comunidad humana que más experiencia ha tenido con los Zentraedi...

- ¿Dos años de guerra? - replicó el Zentraedi con una pizca de sarcasmo, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrándose con demasiada rapidez.

- Para bien o para mal, los neomacrossianos son los que más conocen a su raza... - prosiguió Gloval sin inmutarse - pero hay otros seiscientos millones de seres humanos en este planeta que tienen gran dificultad para comprender por qué le estamos dando asilo a la raza que contribuyó a la aniquilación de nueve décimas partes de la Humanidad y a la devastación total del planeta.

- Dolza fue responsable de eso - contestó rápidamente Exedore, dándole a Gloval la respuesta que el mismo almirante había esperado escuchar. - Nosotros luchamos a su lado... y nueve décimas partes de todos los Zentraedi que servían bajo el mando de Lord Breetai perdieron la vida en esa batalla.

Una vez más, el consejero Pelletier resolvió intervenir en la discusión, en un esfuerzo por introducir una vez más el elemento de la diplomacia y la conciliación en lo que ya parecía encaminado a convertirse en una discusión entre soldados, de modo que luego de hacerle un simple gesto a Gloval como para pedirle permiso, Marcel Pelletier se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mejor cara de comprensión al embajador Zentraedi mientras le decía:

- Comprenda, embajador... no estamos diciendo que no, sólo que necesitamos más tiempo para estabilizar las cosas antes de pensar en permitir el ingreso irrestricto de su gente en nuestras ciudades... al menos, una vez que tengamos al Senado funcionando, podremos tomar la decisión garantizando que la opinión ciudadana esté bien representada. Es un paso demasiado radical como para que quede en las manos de sólo veintiséis personas...

Exedore dio la impresión de quedarse pensando muy seriamente en lo que acababa de escuchar, llevándose incluso la mano a la barbilla en un gesto de reflexión muy típico de él, pero para sorpresa de Gloval y Pelletier, que esperaban alguna réplica dura y al punto, el embajador Zentraedi sólo hizo una pregunta, más alimentada por su curiosidad que por sus intereses políticos.

- Sus métodos de decisión son interesantes, consejero Pelletier... definitiva y radicalmente diferentes a los procedimientos de mando entre los Zentraedi. ¿Podría sugerirme literatura sobre sus procesos de decisión?

- Por supuesto, embajador - se apuró a contestar Pelletier, satisfecho de haber podido bajar la tensión aunque más no fuera un poco.

Tras agradecer con un cortés asentimiento, Exedore volvió a mirar uno a uno a los altos funcionarios terrestres.

- Creo que ahora comprendo mejor su situación, y honestamente les deseo victoria en sus esfuerzos, pero quisiera que tengan en consideración que hay millones de Zentraedi en la flota leal que están esperando desde hace diez de sus meses la oportunidad de sumarse a una civilización por la que lucharon... y que pueden sentir que son excluidos y mantenidos lejos, o al menos, segregados...

Y sin darles tiempo a Gloval, Pelletier o Luan de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar, el embajador Zentraedi lanzó una frase que no dejó de provocarle un profundo temor incluso a él:

- La moral de nuestras fuerzas puede resentirse.

No hacía falta que dijera más... y las consecuencias que Exedore había dejado implícitas fueron demasiado patentes para los funcionarios terrestres como para que pudieran mantener la compostura. Fue entonces cuando el presidente Luan, más por temor a quedar en silencio que por otra cosa, intentó un nuevo argumento con el Zentraedi.

- Entiendo lo que trata de decirme, embajador, pero--

Para sorpresa de todos (y ligera molestia de Gloval, que se vio obligado a recordarse que Exedore no tenía por qué estar al tanto de las normas protocolares de los humanos), el embajador Zentraedi interrumpió al Presidente de la Tierra Unida a mitad de su frase.

- Discúlpeme la interrupción, señor Presidente, pero si me permite una reflexión...

- Adelante - murmuró Luan, dándole permiso de continuar, a lo que el Zentraedi agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

- Entiendo que nosotros debemos cambiar mucho... - comenzó a hablar una vez más Exedore, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el lenguaje humano para significar lo que quería decir. - Sencillamente no estamos preparados para formar parte de una cultura e integrarnos a una especie que no concibe la guerra como la razón de la existencia, y entendemos que debemos adaptarnos antes de hacerlo... pero me temo que lo que ustedes no entienden es que deben adaptarse también a nosotros.

Sin que le importaran los ceños fruncidos que pusieron en ese momento los tres dirigentes terrestres, el embajador se apresuró a terminar sus conceptos, tornando más fría e inhóspita aquella reunión con cada palabra que salía de sus labios:

- Estamos aquí, luchamos a su lado y queremos formar parte de su civilización, de manera no-bélica... quizás los Zentraedi no comprendamos mucho sobre la vida no militar, pero sí entendemos acerca de los compromisos adquiridos en el combate, y quiero que sepan que por parte nuestra estamos más que dispuestos a hacer los sacrificios necesarios. La pregunta es... si ustedes están dispuestos a hacer los suyos.

Por fin, ya habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía para decir, el embajador Exedore Formo se levantó de su silla, forzando inmediatamente a Luan, Gloval y Pelletier a hacer lo propio para mantener las cortesías, y en cuanto todos estuvieron de pie, Exedore hizo una leve reverencia a los funcionarios terrestres a modo de despedida.

- Que tengan buenos días.

Segundos después, el embajador Zentraedi ante la Tierra Unida había desaparecido de la oficina privada del Presidente, dejando a dos políticos y a un almirante enfrentando una nueva cara de la multiforme y compleja situación que embargaba a su planeta... y que en esos minutos de reunión habían descubierto un nuevo respeto por aquel pequeño hombre, que siendo ajeno a la tradición política humana, estaba demostrando aprender demasiado rápido las sutiles artes de la negociación...

En realidad, y para ser honestos con ellos mismos, la situación que acababa de presentarse con Exedore Formo era algo que ellos habían visto venir desde hacía meses, sólo que la constante e interminable sucesión de problemas que el GTU encontraba en su labor de reconstruir la Tierra había hecho imposible atender ese problema en particular a tiempo.

Hasta aquel momento, se había permitido la residencia limitada a los Zentraedi que se hubieran ofrecido como voluntarios para colaborar con las operaciones de reconstrucción, los cuales se habían congregado en poblados especialmente diseñados para ellos y conocidos como "Colonias", pero en cuanto a permitir la residencia libre e irrestricta de los Zentraedi en las ciudades humanas (lo que incluía la micronización de los interesados), el GTU había decidido prudentemente dar largas al asunto.

Las razones eran varias: el estado caótico del planeta, la falta de suficientes cámaras de micronización para atender la demanda, y por sobre todas las cosas, el riesgo de que la aparición repentina de miles de Zentraedi en las ciudades pudiera desatar una ola de violencia que condenara todo intento de coexistencia pacífica entre ambas razas... especialmente considerando que la devastación del planeta había sido a causa de la raza que ahora pedía admisión.

Todo el GTU estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano la Tierra debería aceptar con los brazos abiertos a los Zentraedi: sólo la alianza con la flota de Lord Breetai había podido allanar el camino para la derrota de Dolza, sólo la invaluable ayuda de miles de Zentraedi dispuestos y colaborativos había permitido acelerar la reconstrucción de las ciudades hasta lograrlas en un tiempo récord, y sólo los restos de la flota de Breetai mantenían a la Tierra a salvo de nuevas amenazas procedentes del espacio exterior.

Sencillamente, la Tierra se lo debía a los Zentraedi. Pero no podían pagar esa deuda al costo de sumir al planeta en una ola de violencia racial.

Hasta el momento, los Zentraedi habían sido inusualmente pacientes y comprensivos, en parte debido a que no podían sino confiar en que los humanos estuvieran siendo sinceros sobre los avances en la reconstrucción del planeta y en la reorganización de algo parecido a una "sociedad normal"... pero por lo que la junta con Exedore había dado a entender, la paciencia estaba agotándose.

Y para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, sin importar lo agradecidos que pudieran estar por el apoyo dado por los Zentraedi, el que sus representantes estuvieran insistiendo y presionando para que por fin se pudiera conceder el derecho de inmigración no era sino un problema más presentado a sus pies... un problema que no era para nada bienvenido por los líderes del GTU.

- Dios, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas - gruñó el consejero Pelletier en cuanto se cercioró de que Exedore no se hallara cerca, y en un movimiento muy poco diplomático, el presidente Luan dejó escapar un gruñido muy similar.

Por su parte, el almirante Gloval no perdió tiempo en hacerle saber a los dos políticos que no tenían el panorama completo... aunque su elección de palabras pudo haber sido mejor.

- Son peores de lo que se imagina...

- Sé que voy a tener miedo de preguntar por qué, pero explíqueme, almirante... - suspiró resignado el presidente Luan, dejándose caer en el confortable sillón de su escritorio. - ¿Por qué?

- Nuestras defensas espaciales dependen actualmente de la flota de Breetai... - reveló Gloval a pesar de saber que tanto Luan como Pelletier estaban al tanto de ese detalle. - Está en nuestro interés el mantener a los Zentraedi de nuestro lado. Lo que queda de nuestra propia flota es insuficiente como para siquiera garantizar nuestra seguridad orbital...

Y lo que Gloval decía era completamente cierto: las tres docenas de naves de guerra terrestres que habían sobrevivido al Holocausto y que el almirante Griffith, Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, se esforzaba por mantener a punto, eran completamente incapaces de proteger a la Tierra sin la colaboración y apoyo de las miles de naves de la flota de Breetai... y por más que en ese momento las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estuvieran abocadas a la reconstrucción y al mantenimiento de la seguridad, Henry Gloval jamás olvidaría que su misión principal era proteger a la Tierra de cualquier agresión.

Aún si para ello debían confiar en una flota de alienígenas contra los que habían luchado durante dos años.

- Comprendo su preocupación, almirante Gloval, pero es necesario entender que si permitimos la entrada libre de los Zentraedi, nos arriesgaríamos a disturbios peores que cualquier cosa que hemos visto... y ni hablemos de la cuestión de hacer obligatoria o no la micronización... - respondió el consejero Pelletier en nombre del Presidente, que parecía demasiado cansado como para responder por su cuenta, aunque el propio Pelletier dejó escapar segundos después una afirmación que sintetizaba perfectamente su opinión sobre todo el asunto. - Cielos, en qué dilema hemos venido a meternos...

- No sería el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida si las cosas fueran fáciles - intervino Luan, decidiendo en ese momento que harían mejor en ocuparse de otros temas. - Propongo que nos ocupemos de las cuestiones más urgentes. Almirante Gloval...

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Qué es esto que estoy oyendo sobre descontento entre sus tropas? - descerrajó el Presidente con una sonrisa que sólo hizo más duro el golpe para el Supremo Comandante.

- ¿Perdón?

La sonrisa desapareció al instante del rostro de Luan, y entonces Gloval cayó en la cuenta de que jamás había visto a Tommy Luan tan enojado o alterado como en ese momento, mientras lo veía extraer un expediente de una pila de carpetas similares en su escritorio.

- Tengo ante mí una carpeta bastante interesante... según parece, buena parte de los comandantes del Ejército están preocupados por el impacto en la moral que están teniendo los incidentes con los separatistas. Incluso, uno o dos comandantes de batallón con base en... - se detuvo un segundo para leer bien - Nueva Cincinnati y Nueva Houston están inquietos ante la posibilidad de algún levantamiento militar. ¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto, almirante?

Por unos segundos, Gloval sintió la presión de ser observado no sólo por Luan, sino por el consejero Pelletier, que parecía visiblemente inquieto ante aquella revelación.

- Los rumores son totalmente ciertos, señor Presidente - respondió entonces el almirante, dejando a ambos políticos al borde de un estado de apoplejía.

Pues bien, si llevarlos al borde de un ataque cardíaco era lo que necesitaban para ponerse en movimiento, Henry Gloval estaba más que dispuesto a pagar todas las cuentas médicas... quizás así se dieran cuenta de que seguir en aquella situación era suicida y devastador...

- Nuestras tropas están descontentas ante lo que perciben como una despreocupación del Gobierno... y del Alto Mando... - agregó el almirante con bastante culpa y vergüenza - por su seguridad frente a los ataques de los separatistas.

El consejero Pelletier trató de replicar a las palabras de Gloval, pero se encontró falto de palabras a mitad de su propia oración.

- ¿De qué--?

- Por lo que ellos ven, esta administración está permitiendo que los separatistas masacren al personal militar sin ningún tipo de problema o represalia por parte nuestra, y para serles franco, comprendo su posición - insistió el almirante, dispuesto a hacerles ver a los políticos lo que él veía.

- Y usted debe comprender la nuestra, almirante - devolvió con frialdad el Presidente. - No podemos actuar en Ohio, no mientras América del Norte sea un polvorín de descontento.

Gloval no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

- Nuestras fuerzas han puesto fin a grupos separatistas tanto o más violentos en el resto del planeta, señor Presidente.

- Sólo porque la opinión pública en esas regiones favorecía el aniquilamiento de esos separatistas, y eso no está pasando acá en América del Norte, almirante - replicó Luan sin estar dispuesto a ceder el menor espacio en esa discusión. - Por el contrario, mientras haya gente como Lynn Kyle agitando el descontento con cada movimiento nuestro, deberemos ser cautelosos o acabaremos desatando el incendio que queremos evitar...

Luan tenía razón en más de un sentido: en otros continentes del planeta, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no habían tenido ningún inconveniente en aplastar movimientos secesionistas que habían recurrido a la violencia en contra de los intereses del GTU, dejando en paz a aquellos que se mantenían pacíficos... sólo que en esos continentes, no existían tales cosas como Lynn Kyles que canalizaran el descontento, sino que las poblaciones apoyaban cualquier medida que los librara de las depredaciones y correrías de los separatistas, demostrando así el cruel razonamiento que afirmaba que la compasión humana duraba sólo mientras uno mismo no era víctima de un ataque...

Cruzándose de brazos, el almirante Henry Gloval se encontró lanzando una frase que jamás en su vida pensó que acabaría por decirle a alguien, menos a su superior político:

- Lo entiendo, señor Presidente, pero quisiera preguntarle quién está tomando las decisiones en esta administración, ¿usted o Lynn Kyle? - disparó el almirante. - ¿Hasta cuando vamos a dejar que ese revoltoso siga determinando lo que podemos hacer o no?

- Almirante, está fuera de lugar - contestó el Presidente sin inmutarse, igualando a Gloval en la dureza de su mirada e invitando al almirante a un desafío para ver quién sería el primero en ceder.

Afortunadamente para todos los presentes, por no mencionar también para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y para las propias Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, fue el almirante Gloval el primero en ceder, bajando a regañadientes de su postura.

- Las decisiones políticas respecto a Ohio se mantendrán por el momento - concluyó el Presidente Luan de manera terminante. - No creo que la situación política o el ánimo de la sociedad en este momento nos permita considerar una acción militar a gran escala contra los separatistas.

Habiendo lanzado el golpe, lo menos que Luan podía hacer era ser magnánimo con el almirante.

- Comprendo lo que le pasa a sus tropas, almirante, y créame que nadie más que yo quiere poner fin a esta violencia, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que permanecer en una postura defensiva por el momento...

- Me aseguraré de que los familiares lean eso en las cartas de condolencia, señor Presidente - contestó el almirante con amargura, antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse de la oficina. - Si me disculpan... tengo una junta con el doctor Lang acerca del embrión Sterling...

- Puede retirarse entonces, almirante - contestó fríamente Luan. - Esperaré con ansias el primer reporte sobre el tema.

- Lo tendrá a la brevedad posible. Que tenga un buen día, señor Presidente.

Dicho eso, el almirante sencillamente hizo una venia y abandonó la oficina, momento en el que Pelletier aprovechó para dar una pequeña muestra de la preocupación general que aquella junta le había dejado.

- Esto no me gusta nada, señor Presidente.

- A mí tampoco, Marcel... - coincidió Luan, que pocas veces se había visto más cansado o agotado que en ese momento. - Pero lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de resistir un tiempo más...

- Lo último que necesitamos es que Gloval y los militares empiecen a moverse.

El Presidente negó con un movimiento de la cabeza que quizás fuera un poco condescendiente, pero definitivamente expresivo.

- No lo creo... conozco a Henry Gloval y sé que él es un patriota, sin mencionar que es alguien que odia la política. Él no va a hacer un golpe de Estado, o presionarnos con las armas bajo su mando... no está en su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, mientras decía eso tanto para calmar a Pelletier como a él mismo, Luan recordó que a Gloval no le había temblado el pulso a la hora de desafiar al GTU con sus audaces sobrevuelos sobre las grandes ciudades de América del Norte, y muy a pesar suyo se encontró preguntándose qué sería capaz de hacer un Gloval puesto contra las cuerdas...

- ¿Realmente cree que reinstaurar el Senado vaya a cambiar en algo las cosas? - preguntó el consejero, que en su interior empezaba a preguntarse si de veras habría alguna salida para el creciente conjunto de problemas en el que se estaba metiendo el Gobierno.

Antes de responder, el Presidente Tommy Luan dedicó unos segundos a contemplar el panorama de la ciudad de Nueva Macross a través de la ventana de su oficina, perdiéndose por unos segundos en el espectáculo de una raza humana que se levantaba de las cenizas con la misma tenacidad y entereza que había demostrado durante toda la Historia.

¿Cómo seguiría la Historia a partir de ese momento? Dios lo sabría... pero ellos lo tendrían que hacer.

- Van a cambiar, Marcel, de eso no tengas dudas... - respondió el Presidente con gravedad. - Lo que deberías pensar es que de lo que hagamos ahora va a depender la naturaleza y dirección de esos cambios...

* * *

**Lunes 6 de febrero de 2012**

Para el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, lo que hasta entonces había sido un simple y aburrido día de trabajo como cualquier otro de esos días en los que por obra y gracia de la rotación de labores no le correspondía montarse en el Skull Uno y patrullar los desiertos, rápidamente se convirtió en una tarde maravillosa con sólo sentir un par de suaves brazos abrazándolo por detrás, haciendo además que la fría tarde de enero que él estaba pasando en el tarmac de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross a la espera del regreso de la patrulla aérea vespertina, se volviera mucho más agradable y cálida...

Y como si aquel abrazo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente cálido, bastó que Rick sintiera el leve soplido de unos labios en su nuca para que todo su mundo cambiara... ese mundo que para él sólo cobraba sentido en momentos como ese, cuando se volteaba para dejarse hechizar una vez más por los ojos brillantes de la mujer a quien él adoraba.

- Hola, amor... - lo saludó ella con ternura, abrazándolo aún más fuerte y resistiendo la tentación de besarlo allí mismo; algunas cosas las tenía que hacer él.

En efecto, el comandante Hunter no perdió ni un sólo segundo, y con una velocidad que ni él mismo creyó, acabó uniendo sus labios a los de ella en uno de esos besos que no fracasaban en demoler sus esquemas por completo...

- ¡Hey, qué sorpresa! - canturreó el joven cuando el beso terminó, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada sarcástica y descreída por parte de ella.

- Mentira, me estabas esperando todo este tiempo...

Sin discutir mucho, el teniente comandante Hunter se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Lisa Hayes una sonrisa traviesa que él sabía bien que la volvía loca.

- Toda la vida, en realidad, pero sabes cómo es esto del deber...

- Lo sé...

- Las responsabilidades que vienen con ser líder de escuadrón... - continuó explicando Rick, como si estuviera lamentando sus muchas obligaciones militares.

- Claro... - coincidió Lisa con una pizca de sarcasmo.

- Todo este trabajo... - prosiguió Rick, quien luego echó una mirada al cielo plomizo de aquella tarde con la ilusión de ver llegar aquellos Veritech que estaba esperando. - Tener que venir a recibir a los pilotos que llegan del patrullaje...

- ¿Max y Miriya?

- Afirmativo, comandante... - contestó Rick, haciendo la venia que en rigor protocolario debió haber hecho desde un principio para saludar a una oficial superior como Lisa.

- Te me estás poniendo formal - bromeó la comandante Hayes, poniendo entonces cara de preocupación. - ¿Qué maldad hiciste que no quieres que yo sepa?

- Ninguna... - negó Rick con una expresión que no tardó en tornarse lasciva - a menos que estemos hablando de maldades que tengo pensado hacer...

- Eso suena bien - coincidió Lisa con tono repentinamente seductor. - ¿Mi casa o la tuya?

- Mi casa esta vez...

De pronto, como si la mención de Rick de su casa le hubiera hecho recordar algo, Lisa abrió bien grandes los ojos y se puso a pensar en qué diablos tenía que decirle a Rick al respecto, maldiciendo la manera en la que él la volvía loca y torpe con su sola presencia.

- Ya que hablamos de tu casa... - anunció Lisa en cuanto pudo acordarse de qué se trataba. - De camino para aquí me detuve en el supermercado e hice las compras de esta semana... ya tienes toda tu despensa debidamente reabastecida, teniente comandante.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó él, sonriendo a más no poder, para luego darse un golpe teatral en la frente. - No sé cómo se me pasó...

- No te preocupes, Rick... - lo tranquilizó ella.

Sólo que Rick Hunter no estaba como para ser tranquilizado, sino que en ese momento se movía, como solía ocurrirle, bajo el principio de "nobleza obliga", lo que le imponía además la gustosa obligación de ser lo más galante posible con aquella mujer que, sin saber cómo ni cuando, se había adueñado de su corazón.

- Ni hablar, voy a tener que recompensarte por esto, amor - insistió Rick, descartando de plano la idea de dejar las cosas como estaban. - ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Fue entonces que Rick descubrió que esa era una pregunta que mejor no debió haber hecho, ya que la expresión adorable de Lisa no tardó en volverse misteriosa y traviesa, rematándola con la manera juguetona en la que ella desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera la cosa... justo antes de clavarse en los ojos de Rick cual si estuviera suplicándole algo muy necesario...

Algo que él sabía bien, y que tarde o temprano iba a tener que atender.

- Sí, sí, ya sé... - gruñó Rick, haciéndose rogar. - Ya voy a arreglar el problema con los caños de agua en tu casa...

- ¿Te dije que te amo? - le respondió Lisa justo antes de lanzar sus brazos al cuello de Rick para sostenerse de él como si estuviera por desmoronarse, aunque sólo se trataba del preludio a un nuevo y poderoso abrazo que él no tardó en reciprocar.

La respuesta de Rick fue rápida y contundente: otro beso, esta vez más largo e intenso que el primero, al cual acompañó con suaves caricias en el rostro de Lisa, hasta que sus dedos acabaron enredándose en el cabello de la comandante Hayes, sin que Rick supiera que con eso estaba estremeciendo a la orgullosa oficial militar hasta el punto de los escalofríos.

- Mmmm... nop... - contestó entonces Rick a la pregunta de Lisa, conteniendo las ganas de reír a lo loco cuando vio que ella iba con todas las intenciones de regañarlo.

Iba a ser algo para disfrutar; con todo su trabajo de oficina, lo único que había podido hacer Rick Hunter para entretenerse era pensar en las mil y una maneras de bromear a costa de su comandante favorita en el servicio... sin mencionar que las respuestas de Lisa solían ser de antología, lo que hacía el intercambio de bromas algo digno de una medalla...

Pero por desgracia, el rugido simultáneo de cinco pares de turbinas rompió con el ambiente, y descalabró lo suficiente a los comandante Hunter y Hayes como para ponerlos a buscar con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido, encontrándolo en la ordenada formación de cinco cazas Veritech que descendía con experta precisión por entre el manto de nubes que cubría a Nueva Macross y su Base Aérea... era un espectáculo impresionante, para el que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes contaban con un punto de vista privilegiado.

Rick Hunter ya podía imaginarse la situación... la coreografía de maniobras y comandos necesarios para encaminar a un VF-1 para el aterrizaje... los intercambios escuetos y técnicos con el personal de la torre de control... la adrenalina que siempre desbordaba conforme el suelo se veía más cercano... esos segundos de palpitaciones furiosas que venían justo antes de que el aparato tocara tierra... él no necesitaba volar en un Veritech para sentir todo eso; ya lo llevaba inscripto en su ser...

Los cinco cazas de la patrulla, tres de los cuales estaban pintados con la usual librea parda de los Veritech mientras que los otros dos portaban llamativos colores rojos y azules, hicieron su aproximación final a la pista con una habilidad afinada por innumerables prácticas, posándose suavemente sobre sus trenes de aterrizaje en el instante en que éstos hicieron contacto con el tarmac de la pista. Ya en tierra, las turbinas se extinguieron lentamente, conservando la suficiente potencia como para que los cinco cazas rodaran inofensivamente por la pista hasta acercarse a la zona en donde los esperaban los equipos de tierra para hacerse cargo de los Veritech.

Una vez completada la maniobra de tierra, las carlingas de los cazas se abrieron, permitiéndoles a sus pilotos salir de las cabinas y estirar las piernas por primera vez en seis largas horas de patrullaje; los rostros de los pilotos, más visibles en cuanto pudieron quitarse los cascos de vuelo, revelaban la misma combinación de cansancio y aburrimiento que solían venir con las patrullas de seis horas.

Aunque Rick Hunter fuera el primero en afirmar que era preferible una patrulla aburrida a la alternativa lógica...

La atención de Rick fue captada al instante por una de las pilotos de la patrulla, que acababa de poner sus pies en tierra tras salir de su clásico VF-1J rojo, aprovechando la oportunidad para sacudir su larga cabellera verde al viento de la tarde mientras desde otro lugar, un piloto de combate universalmente conocido por sus anteojos (que en otras épocas lo hubieran excluido de toda tarea e vuelo) caminaba a paso acelerado para acercarse a ella.

- ¡Teniente Parino-Sterling! - bramó Rick en cuanto calculó que tenía a la piloto a tiro, sorprendiendo incluso a la propia Lisa Hayes con la fiereza de su grito.

"_¿Y qué diablos le picó ahora?_" se preguntó en silencio la comandante Hayes.

La piloto de combate, dándose por aludida, aceleró el paso para acercarse a donde estaba su líder de escuadrón, cambiando al instante su expresión de cansancio por otra de cautela al ver que el susodicho comandante la recibía con una cara no precisamente amistosa...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Miriya con completa inocencia, a lo que Rick sólo respondió con un aspaviento furioso de sus brazos.

- ¿Es que no conoce los procedimientos de vuelo?

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó la teniente Parino-Sterling con total sorpresa, mientras trataba de pensar qué diablos podía haber puesto al comandante Hunter de malas.

- ¿Cuántas plazas tiene un caza de combate Veritech VF-1J? - descerrajó Rick justo cuando Miriya dejó de caminar, sin importarle que la Zentraedi lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada, o que Max pusiera cara de no saber en donde estaba parado, o que Lisa pareciera honestamente perdida ante el espectáculo...

- Es un monoplaza, Rick - contestó sin pensarlo Miriya, sólo entonces recordando que bien podía pedir una explicación. ¿Qué--?

Por desgracia, Rick Hunter no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones, sólo para reprender... aunque los más observadores hubieran podido ver en su expresión todas las señales de algo más que el comandante Hunter quería ocultar...

- ¿Entonces qué diablos hacías volando ese aparato con otra persona a bordo si sólo tiene lugar para uno? - remató Rick, clavando suavemente su dedo índice en el vientre de Miriya Parino mientras todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar. - ¿No sabe que tiene que declarar si va a llevar pasajeros en un vuelo militar, segunda teniente?

La sorpresa de Miriya desapareció en ese momento, pero en vez de sumarse a la carcajada que Rick lanzó entonces, la Zentraedi eligió entrecerrar los ojos y contestarle a su líder de escuadrón en el tono más seco y amargo posible.

- ¿Se supone que eso fue humorístico, comandante Hunter?

- Discúlpalo, Miriya - intervino Lisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rick de manera posesiva. - Sabes que llega cierto momento de la semana en que las neuronas no hacen contacto en la cabeza de mi pilotito.

- Lo entiendo, comandante Hayes - coincidió entonces Miriya con genuina simpatía... hacia Lisa. - Mis condolencias.

- Gracias - contestó radiante la comandante Hayes, ajena a la súbita indignación del comandante Hunter, a quien de pronto trató como si no estuviera presente. - ¿Cómo están tú y el retoñito?

Miriya no respondió al instante, dado que estaba un poco insegura sobre cómo explicarle a su amiga y oficial superior las innumerables... rarezas... que estaba empezando a hacer, más desde el momento en que supo que adentro suyo estaba llevando otra vida. ¿Cómo diablos explicarle a Lisa que esa pequeña criaturita que tenía en el vientre la estaba llevando lentamente por un camino de excentricidades y locuras que incluso la divertían?

Por suerte para ella, la aparición repentina de su esposo le dio el pie perfecto para contestar la pregunta de la comandante Hayes.

- Bueno, por el momento andamos bien... aunque Max dice que ando comiendo demasiado en estos días.

Y en efecto, el primer teniente Sterling aprovechó la oportunidad para intervenir en la conversación, mirando a Rick Hunter con toda la expresión de una desamparada víctima de fenómenos ajenos a su control...

- Seis frascos de mermelada... - explicó Max, levantando seis dedos al aire como si necesitara dar pruebas de ello.

- Cinco, Max - lo corrigió con dureza Miriya, sin que eso disuadiera a Max.

- Cinco en casa, y otro que estaba en la heladera de la Base... - clarificó el teniente Sterling.

Pero entonces, y de forma impensada, quien más indignado se mostró fue el comandante Hunter, que al escuchar en esa respuesta la explicación de un misterio que lo había traído loco todo el día, prácticamente saltó, haciendo muecas de furia que más que asustar a los Sterling, les provocaron espontáneas risas.

- ¡¿Fuiste tú?! - bramó Rick, volviendo a señalar a Miriya con un dedo furioso.

- Ya te la repondré, jefe... - prometió Max, tanto para proteger a su esposa de la furia del comandante Hunter... como viceversa, ya que conocía lo suficiente a su esposa para saber que estaban bien cerca de terminar a los golpes.

- Más vale - advirtió Rick, calmándose lo suficiente como para pasar a la parte oficial del asunto. - ¿Qué tal estuvo su patrullaje?

- Ya te daré el reporte oficial más tarde, por si quieres saber más sobre lo emocionante de nuestro vuelo de hoy... - prometió Max con un sarcasmo inigualable en su amargura.

- Déjame adivinar... absolutamente nada.

- Nada de nada, jefe - confirmó frustrado el teniente Sterling, que hubiera pateado una piedra para descargarse de haber tenido una a mano. - Vacío absoluto y nada más que arena y rocas.

Rick comprendía demasiado bien a Max, así como a Miriya y a los otros tres pilotos de la patrulla... era la misma frustración que había visto en la expresión del teniente Shelby días atrás, o en la de los otros oficiales del Ejército presentes en la junta mantenida en el SDF-1, esa cara de furiosa incertidumbre, de impotencia ante lo que se desataba frente a ellos, sólo que mientras en el caso del Ejército esa furia se debía a ver morir a sus compañeros a manos de los separatistas mientras que el gobierno no hacía nada, en el de Max y los otros pilotos de Veritech se debía a no saber de qué manera podían colaborar...

Innumerables patrullas como las de aquella tarde habían fracasado en dar con los separatistas; simplemente habían recorrido vastas extensiones de desierto con tal de encontrar a esos revoltosos en medio de un ataque, sin ningún resultado positivo. Peor todavía, aún de haber encontrado actividad separatista, las órdenes del Alto Mando eran tan vagas y cautelosas en el tema que prácticamente ataban las manos de los pilotos de combate, que no paraban de echar pestes sobre aquella norma de "disparar sólo si son atacados primero"...

Había gente muriendo a manos de los separatistas, mientras que todo lo que los pilotos podían hacer era continuar volando como si nada... ganándose de esa forma el creciente resentimiento del Ejército, que los veía como incapaces de ayudarlos...

Y así, Rick Hunter empezó a preguntarse si ese descontento que Shelby había visto entre sus tropas estaba empezando a manifestarse entre sus propios pilotos de combate. Sea como fuere, Rick tenía muy en claro que la respuesta a su pregunta no sería de su agrado.

Justo entonces, habiendo llegado los cuatro oficiales al edificio principal de la Base Aérea, Max tomó a su esposa por el talle y se plantó en posición de firme frente a Rick y Lisa.

- Si nos disculpan, comandantes, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a escribir esos reportes... - anunció con cansancio el teniente Sterling, haciendo una venia a la que se sumó Miriya. - Los veré más tarde.

- No se preocupen, muchachos... - los despidió Rick, devolviéndoles la venia junto a Lisa.

- Hasta la vista, entonces - sonrió Max, tendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Rick y luego la de Lisa.

- Adiós... - saludó Lisa, mirando luego con picardía a Miriya. - Y mucho cuidado con el pequeñito Sterling...

Al instante, los dos Sterling estaban entrando al edificio principal de la Base Aérea, mientras Rick y Lisa los observaban a la vez que sentían un frío que rápidamente los llevó a buscar resguardo en el mutuo abrazo...

- Bueno... - murmuró Lisa justo cerca del oído de Rick. - ¿Qué te parece si buscamos esa maquinita de Petite Cola y...?

- La están reparando... - contestó con desazón Rick, sabiendo que eso iba a decepcionar a Lisa, porque ya se había decepcionado él al enterarse...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la comandante Hayes con desesperación.

¿Qué diablos iban a hacer sin la máquina de Petite Cola? Era inconcebible que los dos pudieran estar sin su... refugio...

Por su parte, y aún sabiendo que no era el mejor momento, Rick le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria a su novia, que sirvió para acompañar el regaño que le lanzó justo entonces:

- Te dije que estábamos sacudiéndola demasiado...

Sin darse por aludida, Lisa miró desconsoladamente por todas partes en busca de aquella máquina de Petite Cola que siempre hacía mejor todas sus tardes... ni modo, era hora de buscar nuevas soluciones.

- ¿Tienes alguna alternativa? - preguntó entonces Lisa, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules y súbitamente traviesos de Rick Hunter.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo se cerró la puerta de la oficina personal de Rick Hunter; quizás hubiera sido porque él le pegó un manotazo a la puerta o porque ella conectó una certera patada que hizo temblar el marco de la puerta... lo único que importaba era que con la puerta cerrada los dos jóvenes oficiales podían gozar de una muy necesaria y merecida privacidad, una privacidad a la que le iban a sacar todo el jugo posible.

Que realmente estaban ansiosos de privacidad estaba demostrado por el hecho de que los últimos tramos de caminata hasta la oficina de Rick los habían hecho a las corridas, como si no hubieran podido esperar ni un segundo más para encerrarse en la oficina...

Y una vez adentro, se desató todo el pandemónium.

- ¿Está libre tu escritorio? - preguntó ansiosa la comandante Hayes, que ya no podía contener ni el movimiento de sus propias manos, que estaban recorriendo arriba abajo la espalda de Rick Hunter, tratando de sentirla a través de la tela del uniforme.

- Sí - contestó un Rick Hunter cuya única interrogante era por qué no la estaba besando. - ¿Por qu--?

- ¡Buena respuesta! - exclamó Lisa antes de tapar los labios de Rick y silenciarlo con un beso literalmente explosivo... que sólo fue el comienzo.

Moviéndose a tientas por la oficina, los dos se encontraron llegando repentinamente al escritorio de trabajo del comandante Hunter, el cual, curiosamente, estaba libre y despejado de todo documento, papel o carpeta de trabajo... todo lo cual sólo le hizo más sencillo a la comandante Hayes el proyectar a Rick contra el escritorio hasta el punto de dejarlo recostado sobre la fría madera, mientras ella se lanzaba encima de él a besarlo y acariciarlo con toda la ferocidad de una mujer que sentía que moriría si no se mantenía besándolo con todas sus fuerzas...

Una y otra y otra vez... Lisa estaba dispuesta a no darle ni un instante de respiro a Rick; cada vez que el comandante Hunter creía que ella debía estar a punto de desistir por falta de aliento, ella sencillamente se detenía un par de segundos, sin siquiera separar sus labios de los de él, para luego volver al ataque, acompañándolo con las sensuales caricias que sólo ella sabía darle... y con cada segundo que pasaba con la lengua de Lisa recorriendo la boca de Rick como si le perteneciera, el joven piloto de combate se sentía más cercano a una locura de la que no desearía jamás regresar cuerdo...

- ¡Dios! - exclamaron los dos a coro cuando la falta de aire fue demasiado fuerte como para resistir... y de igual manera, una vez que sus pulmones volvieron a recargarse de aire, volvieron al ataque el uno sobre el otro, esta vez sumándose Rick a la furiosa demostración de amor iniciada por Lisa.

¿Era humanamente posible sentir tanto cariño? La respuesta a la pregunta la encontraban Rick y Lisa en cada beso que se daban...

Mientras tanto, era ahora el turno de Lisa de sentir en carne propia la locura del amor de Rick; respondiendo a la desesperación con que ella lo había puesto sobre el escritorio, Rick se había lanzado a besarla por todas partes... las mejillas, los labios, la nariz, el cuello y la línea de la mandíbula... incluso, para locura y perdición de ella, en ese rincón tan especial que ella tenía en la oreja, y que él sabía bien que era la mejor manera de llevarla al paroxismo del placer.

La comandante Hayes no decepcionó: el gemido poderoso que dejó escapar en cuanto los labios de Rick atacaron sin misericordia su oreja fue algo que Rick sólo había oído en contadas ocasiones... todas las cuales habían sido mucho más entretenidas e intensas que aquel pequeño ratito de locura que los dos se concedían.

- Wow, Lisa... ¿qué te está pasando hoy? - preguntó el comandante Hunter entre risas y jadeos, aprovechando para mirar una vez más esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían hecho prisionero.

- Te extrañé, nada más... - contestó ella suavemente, besando los labios de Rick y recorriendo la distancia que los separaba de su oreja, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el pecho del uniforme de Rick, tanteando para desabotonar las presillas de la chaqueta reglamentaria que él portaba.

- Pues si tienes paciencia, comandante Hayes... haré que esta noche valga todo lo que extrañaste - le prometió Rick entonces, tomando su mano y besándola en un gesto galante que a Lisa le hizo reír y mucho...

Y de pronto, Lisa sólo se dejó caer sobre Rick como si el agotamiento hubiera podido derrotarla, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio y frustración que para el teniente comandante Hunter fue perfectamente claro.

- Déjame adivinar... tuviste un verdadero día de perros hoy, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó Rick mientras conducía a Lisa al sillón que tenía en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - gruñó ella, sentándose sobre las piernas de Rick y abrazándolo una vez más.

- Soy perspicaz...

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... - se apuró a responder Lisa, pasando luego al tema de conversación. - No pasó nada malo, si a eso te refieres.

- ¿Ni siquiera un...?

Antes de terminar la frase, Rick Hunter se contuvo, temeroso de preguntar algo inconveniente o inapropiado... y en silencio permaneció hasta que Lisa se vio obligada a darle su permiso para seguir.

- Adelante, pregunta...

- ¿Ni siquiera un sólo ataque? - preguntó entonces y con mucha cautela el comandante Hunter.

- Nada en absoluto, amor - respondió Lisa, haciendo patente su furia y molestia con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. - Los separatistas decidieron que hoy no tenían a nadie a quien matar...

- ¿Deberíamos estar agradecidos? - gruñó Rick, revelando con su respuesta una irritación que si él la ponía en términos sarcásticos, lo hacía sólo para no arruinar lo que venía siendo una maravillosa tarde.

Lisa no respondió al principio; Rick no podía imaginarse lo frustrante y doloroso que era para ella tener que reconocer que si ese día ningún soldado había muerto en las regiones orientales del continente, era porque el contrario no se había dignado a hacerlo... y de pronto, todas las emociones que la inundaban hicieron ebullición al mismo tiempo, impulsándola a buscar con desesperación el abrazo de su piloto, porque sólo allí ella iba a estar segura, protegida y resguardada.

Y Rick Hunter no la decepcionó: en cuanto sintió que ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza, Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, recibiendo instantáneamente la recompensa de saberse cercano a la mujer de su vida.

- No sabes lo frustrante que es, amor... - murmuró entonces Lisa en un tono demasiado bajo. - No tienes idea de lo que se siente estar ahí y no poder hacer nada... sobre todo con lo que Shelby nos contó el otro día...

- Oye, sin ánimos de presionarte, pero...

De inmediato, Rick Hunter se ganó un buen y merecido golpe en el hombro por parte de Lisa, el cual ella remató con un beso en la mejilla del piloto que le hizo pensar que la comandante Hayes estaba enviando señales contradictorias.

- Anda, tú jamás presionas...

Sintiéndose con permiso una vez más, Rick hizo una pregunta que quizás todo el personal de uniforme en el continente hubiera querido poder hacer, sólo que él sí tenía la posibilidad de hacerla y el acceso necesario a la persona a quién hacérsela.

- ¿Has tenido alguna junta con Gloval estos días?

Lisa lo pensó mucho antes de contestar... porque en esa respuesta también se iba su propia impotencia y frustración.

- Sí...

- ¿Y el almirante te ha dicho algo...? - se apuró a preguntar Rick, clarificándose al instante. - ¿Van a hacer algo?

La comandante Hayes negó primero con la cabeza, a falta de palabras que pudieran dejarle en claro a Rick todos los puntos y explicaciones que Gloval le había hecho saber durante esa junta... las sesudas y políticas razones para las acciones que se estaban tomando, las explicaciones oficiales, de pronto, nada de eso tuvo sentido para Lisa, excepto por lo que esas explicaciones significaban en última instancia... una única y dura palabra.

- No.

- Esperaba más de Gloval - respondió entonces el piloto, poniendo en el almirante toda la frustración que llevaba encima.

- No lo culpes a él, amor... el Gobierno es el que está atándole las manos con esto de Ohio...

Rick pensó en decir algo, lo que fuera, siempre y cuando sirviera para hacerle saber a Lisa que él podía ser todo lo comprensivo y considerado que quisiera hacia el almirante, pero que eso no quitaba que él, al igual que otros tantos miles de soldados en el continente, estaba cada día más harto de oír cómo los separatistas de Ohio continuaban matando hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Quizás fuera cierto eso de que allá en la cumbre las cosas se ven de manera más general y panorámica que como se las ve desde el llano, reflexionó Rick, más teniendo en cuenta que no hacía mucho tiempo, él se había visto al borde del precipicio a causa de un incidente con una partida de aquellos separatistas... y que el recuerdo de ese cimbronazo debía sacudir aún al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Pero ese no era el momento de torturar a Lisa con esas cosas... él se debía el hacer feliz y ser el refugio que ella tanto necesitaba, aunque no pudiera contener su propia curiosidad en el proceso...

- Lisa...

- ¿Qué, Rick? - respondió ella.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó Rick, acurrucándose más cerca de Lisa.

Volteándose como pudo, Lisa Hayes miró incrédula a su piloto; más fácil hubiera sido que le preguntaran cómo iba a estar el clima en un año.

- ¿Cómo diablos lo voy a saber yo?

- Eres la comandante... - contestó Rick, encogiéndose de hombros como si esa fuera la única explicación necesaria. - Eres la que está todo el día en la Central...

Al instante, Lisa se abalanzó sobre Rick, castigándolo con el beso que semejante comentario merecía, y descubriendo que su piloto de combate favorito no iba a resistir u objetar el castigo, dado que parecía bastante contento de ser víctima de dicha forma de disciplinamiento militar.

- ¡Rick! - rió la comandante Hayes en medio del beso, al sentir que el teniente comandante Hunter había encontrado un punto débil que rápidamente procedió a explotar... con un brutal ataque de cosquillas...

- Tú lo sabes todo... - continuó Rick como si nada y besándola rápidamente en cada lugar a su alcance, mientras Lisa trataba de defenderse en su posición.

- Rick, si yo fuera Dios, te darías cuenta...

Las cosquillas no tardaron en volverse caricias, y los besos rápidos se hicieron más lentos y pausados, permaneciendo por delirantes segundos en cada lugar, como si Rick estuviera dejando su marca en la piel de Lisa Hayes, murmurándole al oído en un tono bajo y enloquecedor:

- Eres mi diosa particular, pero eso está al margen...

- Aw...

- Yap... - asintió Rick, encontrándose con los ojos de Lisa. - Y esta noche, mi estimada comandante Hayes, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ganarme el acceso al Paraíso.

Sin dejar de hacerle sus propias caricias - muy parecidas ellas a cosquillas - Lisa se lanzó a devolverle el desafío a Rick, disfrutando horrores con la manera en la que él reaccionaría a sus provocaciones; un Rick Hunter provocado solía ser un Rick Hunter inolvidable algunas horas después...

- Prometes mucho, pilotito... mucho ruido y pocas nueces...

- ¿Alguna vez te decepcioné? - contraatacó el comandante Hunter mientras se acercaba al oído de Lisa para decirle algo que era preferible que permaneciera en el más profundo de los secretos. - Para que te des una idea...

De inmediato, Rick comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de Lisa, algo muy privado y personal entre los dos, pero que no tardó en tornarse demasiado... picante... para el gusto de Lisa Hayes, como lo demostró el repentino rubor que se encendió en sus mejillas, al igual que su boca congelada en un rictus de sorpresa e incredulidad, a tal punto que cuando el teniente comandante Hunter terminó de delinear su plan de operaciones para esa noche, una Lisa Hayes a la que usualmente no le faltaban las palabras precisas se encontró totalmente carente de términos que expresaran su opinión.

Y menos cuando frente a ella tenía un par de pícaros ojos azules que destilaban toda la intención del mundo de cumplir con aquella propuesta.

- Wow, Hunter... - balbuceó Lisa en cuanto pudo recobrar la compostura. - Eso que propones es... interesante...

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ


	23. Capítulo 15 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y acá viene el final del capítulo 15... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XV: Curso de colisión**

**(Parte II)**

**Miércoles 8 de febrero de 2012**

Una vez más, la segunda teniente Vanessa Leeds echó un vistazo por el pasillo que se abría a su derecha, esperando que aquella persona que venía tan demorada apareciera de una buena vez... pero tal como le había ocurrido durante las cuatro veces que lo había hecho en los quince minutos que llevaba allí esperando, lo único que Vanessa pudo ver fueron los hombres y mujeres que normalmente trabajaban en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, sin que Connie Dumais se hallara entre ellos.

La tarea, tal y como Claudia la había asignado minutos antes de que las dos partieran del SDF-1, era extremadamente simple: negociar con los encargados de material de la Base Aérea para lograr una pequeña partida de repuestos, indispensables para el funcionamiento adecuado de las consolas en la Central de Operaciones. Esa maniobra era todo lo que le quedaba a la teniente comandante Claudia Grant luego de dos días de vadear infructuosamente a través de la burocracia de la Jefatura de Logística para que le asignaran nuevos repuestos antes de lo que le correspondían.

La parte de Vanessa en dicha operación militar había sido cumplida con éxito: un forcejeo duro y parejo con el teniente comandante responsable del arsenal militar de la base, en el que ninguna de las dos partes cedió ni un milímetro en su postura hasta que al fin, venciendo a base de persistencia, Vanessa había conseguido hartar al encargado del arsenal y lograr de él el compromiso de asignarle lo antes posible un pequeño lote de repuestos que él "creía tener por allí"... mientras que Connie Dumais había recibido el sencillo encargo de arreglar con alguno de los transportistas de la base para que llevaran el lote de repuestos hasta el SDF-1.

No dejaba de ser una operación que bordeaba con el mercado negro, pero así eran las cosas en unas Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida cuya lucha diaria no era contra los Zentraedi, los separatistas o las innumerables lacras de un mundo devastado, sino contra aquellas cositas tan cotidianas e irritantes como la burocracia y las escaseces de material.

Pero lo que tenía realmente mal a Vanessa Leeds no era lo mucho que tuvo que discutir con el responsable del arsenal, sino que Connie Dumais, cuya tarea era infinitamente menos dura y ardua que la suya, ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser arreglar con alguno de los camioneros de la base?

Justo cuando Vanessa pensó en echar un nuevo vistazo por el pasillo, una joven suboficial de uniforme azul celeste desaceleró bruscamente tras una corrida enloquecida, faltándole muy poco para que una de las paredes del pasillo sirviera de final de su carrera.

Después de darle algunos segundos para que la recién llegada recobrara el aliento, dejara de jadear y se secara el sudor que le había aparecido en la frente, Vanessa Leeds dejó la compasión atrás y entró en pleno modo de Teniente Seria y Regañona.

- Hasta que llegaste...

Unos descoordinados y precipitados esfuerzos por hablar, ahogados por su cansancio, molestia y falta de aliento, precedieron a la respuesta coherente de Connie Dumais:

- Lo siento, teniente, pero ese idiota--

- ¡Sargento Dumais! - la interrumpió duramente Vanessa, marcándole a la joven suboficial que acababa de cometer una pequeña falta contra el protocolo militar al referirse en esos términos a un oficial superior.

Aún cuando lo más probable era que el muy idiota hubiera merecido ampliamente ese calificativo.

- Oops... - murmuró Dumais, llevándose una mano a la nuca y esperando que Vanessa no la redujera a átomos, cosa que no ocurrió dado que la teniente Leeds sencillamente le habló en un tono didáctico y calmado.

- Que le hayan dado esas tres sardinetas de sargento no le da derecho a referirse a otros oficiales militares como idiotas...

- Mil disculpas, teniente, es sólo que ese... - se detuvo Connie tratando de encontrar un calificativo apto y no insultante a la vez - ese pedazo de... teniente... se portaba como un completo imbécil...

- Ahí está mejor - sonrió Vanessa, tranquilizando en el instante a la joven sargento como para que pudiera aprovechar una perlita de sabiduría. - Para que aprendas, mientras más barras lleven en el cuello, más imbéciles tienden a ser... y espera a que cambien las barras por estrellas, ahí llegarán al plus de la imbecilidad.

Sin perder tiempo, la sargento Dumais le lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Vanessa, esperando pillar a su supervisora en el horrendo pecado de Lesa Fe en la Ama y Señora de la Central de Operaciones, acusación tácita de la que la teniente Leeds se defendió rápidamente.

- Salvando contadas excepciones, por supuesto...

Y entonces, tomándose una dulce venganza de la pequeña sargento que había tratado de hacerle una zancadilla, Vanessa recurrió a algo que jamás le había fallado: su archivo mental de rumores, en el que curiosamente había algunos datos interesantes sobre la sargento Constance Dumais...

- Ahora, Connie... te he estado viendo muy distraída en estos días...

- ¿Yo, teniente? - se sobresaltó la suboficial, mostrándole a Vanessa que había dado en el blanco.

- Usted, sargento Dumais, ¿qué le anda pasando?

Rubor inmediato: el tono rojo que adquirió el rostro de Connie Dumais hacía buen juego con el azul del uniforme...

- Nada...

- Ese "nada", ¿significa que no le está pasando "nada" con el sargento Ibañez? - preguntó Vanessa con una sonrisa triunfal iluminándole el rostro.

Hoyo en uno, gol de mitad de cancha, flechazo en el centro del blanco; todas las metáforas deportivas concebibles se aplicaban al triunfo que Vanessa Leeds acababa de obtener con su pregunta.

- ¿Cómo diablos--? - balbuceó Connie, resignándose rápidamente a lo inevitable. - Argh, para qué pregunto...

- Sólo te diré esto, Connie Dumais, si es que quieres aprender el arte del chisme... - comenzó la teniente Leeds, deteniéndose hasta tanto recibir señales de que la clase iba a ser bienvenida.

- Soy todo oídos... - se rindió Dumais.

- Presta atención a los chismes de los hombres... y más aún cuando están en un bar.

Luego de un ratito de pensar lo que acababa de escuchar, la cara de Connie Dumais se contorsionó en un rictus de espanto, como si lo que acababa de imaginarse fuera demasiado vívido y horrendo para decirlo.

- ¿Debo seguir preguntando, teniente Leeds? - preguntó temerosa la suboficial.

- Mejor no.

- Está bien... - suspiró Dumais, deteniéndose para juntar fuerzas mientras Vanessa trataba de no reírse. - Lo soportaré.

Dumais no acababa de terminar la frase cuando sintió una feroz palmada en la espalda, impartida por su supervisora, oficial superior y mentora en el duro arte del chismerío militar... y de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrada a tratos como ese (sobre todo de parte de Kim Young), Connie hubiera trastabillado en el acto, dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

- Ya tendrás tu recompensa el 14... - le prometió Vanessa en tono misterioso, encendiendo al instante las alarmas en la sargento Dumais.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - bramó Dumais mientras Vanessa se refugiaba en la postura defensiva y satisfecha de quien dio una sola oportunidad y ya no iba a dar más.

- Dijiste que no ibas a preguntar más...

- ¡Pero yo--!

- Sargento Dumais - preguntó Vanessa, poniéndose más seria y dura. - ¿Está ignorando mi decisión?

- Por supuesto que no, teniente... - retrocedió instantáneamente la sargento Dumais... aprendiendo finalmente que no era conveniente provocar la ira de Vanessa Leeds.

Por su parte, Vanessa pensó en devolverle alguna otra frase, esta vez más tranquila y amigable para que la suboficial se calmara, hasta que esos pensamientos volaron al demonio cuando vio acercarse por el pasillo a un oficial de uniforme blanco que ya era legendario en la Central de Operaciones por ser el responsable de poner de buen humor a la Jefa...

Y claro, por ser la única persona capaz de domesticar a la Fiera Hayes.

- Jejejeje... y hablando del día de los Enamorados... - murmuró Vanessa a Dumais en cuanto Rick Hunter se acercó, adoptando instantáneamente una postura de firme. - ¡Buenos días, comandante Hunter!

- Buenos días, Vanessa - respondió Rick al saludo, tartamudeando un poco al no registrar el nombre de la suboficial que acompañaba a Vanessa. - ¿Sargento...?

- Dumais, señor - se presentó con una venia apresurada la suboficial. - Sargento Constance Dumais.

- Connie es una de nuestras mejores aprendices en la Central de Operaciones - agregó con orgullo Vanessa, sonrojando todavía más a la sargento Dumais, mientras Rick ahora parecía registrar aquel nombre... y daba toda la impresión de que no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba recordando.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese "Trío Menos Malo" del que tanto escucho hablar?

- Eso no lo puedo confirmar ni negar, señor - contestó misteriosamente Vanessa, dando luego la callada por respuesta.

- En ese caso, mejor me retiro de aquí antes de que publiquen todo sobre mí - se apuró a despedirse Rick, no sin algo de sobreactuación, como si realmente tuviera miedo de seguir frente a Vanessa y Dumais. - Mucha suerte con lo suyo, teniente Leeds, sargento Dumais.

- Que tenga buenos días, señor... - contestó Vanessa.

Sin embargo, Rick Hunter no había hecho diez pasos cuando unas palabras de la sargento Dumais, pronunciadas en tono demasiado alto para el gusto de su acompañante, llegaron a él... y lo congelaron al instante.

- Oiga, teniente, ¿qué cree que vaya a hacer el comandante Hunter para el 14? - había preguntado Connie Dumais, ansiosa por retomar el anterior tema de conversación, con vistas a lograr que Vanessa le largara más información.

- ¡CONNIE! - exclamó la teniente Leeds en un fútil intento por callar a su acompañante.

Todo en vano; ya Rick Hunter estaba una vez más junto a Vanessa y Connie, mirándolas con cautela y sospecha, y dándoles a entender a las dos mujeres que no se iban a librar de él hasta tanto le dieran algunas explicaciones...

- ¿Perdón, sargento? - preguntó Rick, congelando a Dumais al punto de que lo único que pudo decir fue una defensa tonta e inútil.

- ¿Yo, señor?

- ¿Hay algún otro sargento frente a mí? - preguntó Rick luego de mirar teatralmente alrededor suyo y volver a Dumais.

- No, señor...

- ¿Qué pasa el 14 y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? - descerrajó el comandante Hunter, en espera de una respuesta.

Fue Vanessa la que intervino entonces, rescatando a Connie Dumais de lo que hubiera sido un colapso nervioso por pánico frente a un teniente comandante... y la intervención de Vanessa vino con toda la fuerza y sarcasmo típico de una integrante del Trío Terrible.

- Rick... - comenzó Vanessa en un tono falsamente dulce. - ¿Nunca oíste hablar del 14 de febrero?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, veinte segundos de silencio... veinte segundos de silencio que hubieran sido mucho menos de haber estado Rick Hunter con la cabeza más tranquila y despejada, y no repleta de la locura cotidiana de administrar un escuadrón de combate.

Por el otro lado, el observar cómo se hacía la luz en el cerebro de un piloto de combate era un espectáculo que Vanessa Leeds sólo podía calificar como majestuoso e impresionante: las muecas de sospecha, los ojos abriéndose grandes, las nerviosas sacudidas de la cabeza y finalmente la boca abierta para lanzar el grito, al que lo siguió una mano estrellándose contra la frente en señal de frustración.

- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

- ¿Eso fue un sí? - preguntó inocentemente Vanessa, mientras a su lado Connie Dumais miraba a otro lugar cualquiera con tal de no reírse.

- Estamos a ocho... - murmuraba Rick mientras hacía la matemática mental en su cabeza, considerando cursos de acción y posibilidades que eran descartadas tan rápidamente como salían. - Eso me deja seis días para pensar...

Y tan rápido como todo había comenzado, las dos militares contemplaron azoradas cómo el teniente comandante Richard Andrew Hunter, varias veces condecorado por heroísmo y valor en combate, y líder del escuadrón más legendario de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, comenzaba a correr por el pasillo en dirección a Dios sabe dónde... esas eran las cosas que hacían de la vida en las fuerzas militares de la Tierra una verdadera caja de sorpresas...

- Completando lo que te estaba diciendo, Connie... - comenzó Vanessa, dejando inconclusa la idea a la espera de una respuesta de Dumais.

- ¿Sí, teniente? - preguntó la sargento.

- A veces, mientras más barras tienes en el collar del uniforme, más distraído te vuelves...

Luego de absorber esa nueva perla de sabiduría, Connie Dumais preguntó lo que Vanessa Leeds ya se estaba preguntando, dándoles a las dos un tema verdaderamente jugoso que de seguro condimentaría todos los rumores militares de la semana...

- ¿Cree que va a pensar en algo bueno para la comandante Hayes, teniente?

- ¿Estás de humor para apuestas? - preguntó la teniente Leeds.

- ¿Con oficiales? - devolvió Dumais, aceptando el desafío que le estaban planteando. - Siempre.

- Cuarenta créditos a que el 15, tendremos a Lisa Hayes en la Central con la cabeza en las nubes... - ofreció Vanessa Leeds, tendiendo la mano.

Por su parte, la joven sargento sonrió con ganas, mientras estrechaba fuertemente la mano que Vanessa le había tendido para sellar la apuesta, al grito de:

- ¡Hecho!

* * *

- Shelby aquí - se presentó secamente el teniente Shelby en cuanto descolgó el teléfono; lo único que esperaba era que fuera algo rápido, dado que había dejado la Compañía C en manos del teniente Cagna durante una sesión de tiro.

- Dan, necesito que me ayudes...

Suspirando, Dan Shelby miró al techo antes de lanzarle a su amigo y piloto de combate la respuesta que merecía por su involuntaria descortesía.

- ¡Hola, Dan, qué gusto hablar contigo, cómo están tus cosas, muy bien, gracias Rick, y lo tuyo... espero que Lisa--

Un grito desesperado detuvo a Shelby a mitad de su cantinela, provocándole incluso ganas de reír.

- ¡Está bien, Shelby, disculpas por andar apurado!

- Aceptadas, señor... - concedió el primer teniente Shelby con todo el placer que le provocaba hacer rabiar al Líder Skull. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¿Cuándo sales de servicio? - descerrajó Rick sin perder tiempo.

- Tengo un corte a las 1300... - contestó el oficial del Ejército, distrayéndose momentáneamente mientras oía el sonido de varios soldados marchando a sus prácticas por fuera del edificio. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito hacer planeamientos contigo...

- ¿Es por el 14 de febrero, Rick? - contrapreguntó Shelby, mientras se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que estaría poniendo su amigo del otro lado del teléfono. - Ya nos estábamos preguntando si podía ser que no lo supieras...

- ¡¿Tú también?! - fue la respuesta desesperada y confusa de Rick Hunter.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Hunter?

Un instante de silencio separó la pregunta de Shelby de la respuesta de Rick Hunter, una respuesta que cuando llegó, sonó desesperada y necesitada... muy lejos del orgullo típico de los pilotos de combate...

- Ayuda...

**

* * *

**

Jueves 9 de febrero de 2012

Todos los periodistas y empleados en el _Denver Star_ pudieron notar que algo excepcionalmente bueno había ocurrido en la vida de Callie Frenkel, con sólo notar la cara de felicidad y la sonrisa exultante que tenía mientras caminaba a paso vivo a su oficina. Para la mayoría de ellos, eso era sólo algo que hacía más agradable aquella mañana de trabajo en uno de los periódicos más leídos de la ciudad de Denver; muy pocos sintieron alguna intriga real sobre lo que tenía tan alegre a la periodista en ese día.

Sin perder por un segundo la felicidad que destilaba por todo su cuerpo, la joven reportera abrió con fuerza la puerta de su oficina, cerrándola rápidamente para dar rienda suelta al anhelo que sentía desde hacía rato de saltar de alegría por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Una cosa impidió que se lanzara allí mismo a saltar: encontrarse con su colega Dean Talbot, sentado en la silla de la propia Callie y mirando a la recién llegada con expectativa y curiosidad... que quedaron patentes en la primera pregunta que pudo decir desde que vio entrar a la dueña de la oficina.

- ¿Qué te dijo el jefe?

La sonrisa de Callie se tornó gigantesca y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al repetir la respuesta que el director del _Denver Star_ le había dado a su pedido de publicar una de sus notas sobre Lynn Kyle en alguna de las ediciones del periódico:

- Mañana, en la página 5...

- ¡Felicitaciones! - exclamó Talbot, conteniéndose de abrazarla justo en el instante crítico... y volviéndose hacia un paquete que tenía por allí y que había permanecido oculto a los ojos de Callie. - Y para festejar como se debe...

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - inquirió Callie, con su curiosidad picada por ese extraño paquete.

Talbot trató de guardar el misterio todo el tiempo que le fue posible.

- Es una sorpresa, Frenkel...

- Vamos, muéstrame...

Rindiéndose ante la insistencia, Talbot tomó el paquete y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, dejándolo allí sin impedir que Callie se lanzara para abrirlo... algo que la dueña de la oficina hizo casi al instante y con la misma paciencia que tiene un tiburón al sentir cerca su presa.

La forma del objeto que venía en ese paquete empezaba a darle algunas pistas a Callie, pero no lo creyó hasta que pudo deshacerse de las coberturas del paquete y ver lo que había allí.

- Cielos... - exclamó ella cuando el papel de envolver quedó definitivamente fuera del camino. - ¿Es... es de verdad?

Sin perder su sonrisa, Talbot asintió y se acercó a donde estaba su absorta y sorprendida colega.

- Totalmente genuina... una botella de champagne que vengo guardando en la heladera para alguna ocasión especial desde... bueno, desde antes de que todo se fuera al diablo. Y me parece que saber que mañana veremos en la página cinco la primera de tus notas sobre el candidato estrella es una ocasión especial, ¿no te parece?

Callie ciertamente podía creer la historia: la botella que tenía en sus manos se veía real y añeja... algo tan elegante y precioso que desentonaba con el ambiente deprimente del mundo en el que estaban. La botella incluso se sentía fría y húmeda al tacto, lo que hizo que la reportera sintiera una repentina sed a pesar de las dos tazas de café que había tomado apenas media hora antes.

- Debe valer una fortuna.

- La tenía con alarma en mi casa. ¿Gustas?

- ¿En horario de trabajo? - preguntó sorprendida Callie, dando la impresión de no creer lo que estaba oyendo... y sonriendo traviesamente después mientras sacaba de su cartera un par de vasos de plástico para café. - ¡Por supuesto!

Al principio, Talbot dudó de servir la bebida en esos vasos descartables, pero razonando que no había muchas más alternativas en la oficina y maldiciendo su falta de previsión al no traer nada para beber el champagne, simplemente descorchó la bebida y le sirvió primero a su colega y luego a él.

- Sólo falta tu informante - observó el periodista al ver a Callie tomando el primer sorbo de su champagne.

- Le guardaré una copa... - contestó ella cuando pudo hacerlo, para luego darle una sonrisa genuina a Talbot. - Muchas gracias...

- Ni lo menciones - dijo Talbot antes de beber un poco de su propio vaso. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Eh?

- Todo esto de Lynn Kyle... ¿por qué lo haces?

La pregunta descolocó a la reportera y pasaron varios segundos antes de que una respuesta viniera a su mente... quizás porque era la primera vez que ella se preguntaba la razón de su investigación.

- No lo sé... supongo que empezó como algo de simple curiosidad... querer saber un poco más acerca de ese tipo...

Luego de rellenar el vaso de Callie primero y el suyo después, Talbot se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina y esperó a que su colega y amiga hiciera lo mismo... en los meses que llevaba de conocer y trabajar con Callie Frenkel, Dean Talbot siempre se había maravillado de la energía y voluntad que su colega le ponía a la labor periodística, pero lo que estaba haciendo desde que se propusiera investigar a Kyle superaba a todo lo que había visto antes.

Ver a Callie tan enfocada y dedicada a la investigación sólo había avivado la curiosidad que Talbot sentía por ella desde el primer día... y la oportunidad se presentaba propicia para descubrir algo nuevo acerca de ella, alguna razón que le permitiera conocerla y comprenderla mejor.

Y por suerte para él, Callie estaba dispuesta a darle aquel vistazo que quería, ya que solamente se sentó en la silla que usaba para trabajar y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, buscando superar el momentáneo entorpecimiento del champagne y dar con una respuesta adecuada para una pregunta que ella jamás se había hecho.

- No pasaba de ser curiosidad profesional, algo que me pudiera servir para una nota algún día - comenzó a hablar ella, encontrando que poner sus sentimientos en palabras se le hacía más fácil que lo que había creído antes. - Pero al paso del tiempo, cuando fui descubriendo todo lo que hay detrás de Lynn, todos los manejos y jugarretas de la gente que está con él, todo lo que se esconde... no sé, llámalo cursilería... pero me indigné.

Talbot asintió lentamente, y con un leve gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Callie que podía seguir descargándose, que él estaba allí para escucharla... y que compartía perfectamente lo que todo eso estaba provocándole a ella.

Sin que lo notara conscientemente, Callie cerró su puño y lo apoyó sobre el escritorio mientras terminaba su vaso y daba medias vueltas en su silla giratoria.

- Con todo lo que pasó en este planeta, después de que murieran tantos millones y que todo quedara en ruinas... que haya gente como la que está detrás de esta campaña, que todavía sigue haciendo los mismos manejos sucios como si nada hubiera pasado, que todavía quieran engañar a las personas por sus intereses... creo que hago todo esto porque no quiero verlos volver a las andadas.

Una vez más, Talbot asintió en perfecto acuerdo de lo que ella acababa de decir, y a falta de una mejor respuesta, sencillamente tomó el vaso de su colega y lo rellenó, al igual que el suyo propio.

- Eso merece otro brindis - anunció él para después devolverle a Callie el vaso de champagne. - ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

- Nada en particular.

- Entonces brindemos por nada...

Cuidando de no volcar nada sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles de la oficina, Callie y Dean chocaron sus vasos de plástico en un brindis que era más genuino que lo que pensaban al principio... ambos sentían que el que el director del periódico aceptara publicar la primera nota que Callie escribía sobre Kyle era quizás el primer paso para cambiar algo en aquella convulsionada ciudad en donde vivían.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Dean...

- Ni lo menciones, Frenkel.

- ¿Tienes libre el próximo viernes?

Con sólo escuchar esa pregunta que había sido hecha en un tono de tanta inocencia, poco le faltó a Dean para escupir el champagne que acababa de llevarse a la boca... y sus ojos se clavaron incrédulos en los de su colega.

- ¿Eh?

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Callie Frenkel.

- ¿No eras tú el que quería ir a cenar?

En todos los meses que llevaba detrás de Callie, Dean Talbot jamás se había imaginado una situación como la que estaba viviendo en esa oficina... nada parecido a todo lo que planeara alguna vez para sonsacarle una cita a su compañera de trabajo... y todas las respuestas que había ensayado le quedaron inútiles, dejándole sólo una cosa por decir...

- Si tú quieres...

- Por supuesto.

Un silencio incómodo para los dos cayó sobre la oficina de Callie Frenkel, dejando a los dos reporteros sin nada que decir por unos instantes.

- Dime, ¿tienes por ahí tu artículo? - preguntó curioso Talbot, impulsado por un anhelo de dejar atrás esa situación incómoda. - Me encantaría leerlo.

- Haré algo mejor... te lo voy a leer antes de pasárselo a Diagramación - le respondió ella, reclinándose en su silla y extrayendo un papel de una carpeta que hasta entonces había pasado disimulada en el caos del escritorio. - ¿Estás listo?

- Adelante.

Tras aclararse la voz y sostener en sus manos el artículo con cierto aire exagerado y teatral, Callie comenzó a leer en voz alta el título de su trabajo... un trabajo que ahora se sentía más real y genuino que lo que ella había esperado sentir.

- "_Detrás de la sonrisa_", por Callista Frenkel - anunció la reportera, provocándole una risotada involuntaria a Talbot de la que tardó mucho en recuperarse como para hacer la pregunta obvia.

- ¡¿"Callista"?!

- Culpa a mi madre por eso - contestó Frenkel como única explicación sobre el tema. - Si voy a convertirme en una periodista de investigación seria que pretende ser respetada, no me va a hacer mal tener un nombre fácilmente reconocible... y además, "Callie" suena a reportera de espectáculos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo... - concedió Talbot, sin por eso dejar de reírse. - ¿Pero "Callista"?

- ¡¿Quieres escuchar el artículo o no, Talbot?!

- Está bien, está bien... tienes toda mi atención.

Satisfecha de que Talbot estaba prestándole efectivamente toda la atención posible, Callie (o Callista) Frenkel comenzó la lectura de la nota que en menos de veinticuatro horas tendría un destacado lugar en la edición matutina del _Denver Star_.

"_Desde su lanzamiento sorpresivo a la carrera por la banca de Denver en el futuro Senado de la Tierra Unida, Lynn Kyle ha convulsionado una y otra vez al mundo político de la región. Descartando las previsiones que lo hacían ver sólo como una nota anecdótica en la contienda electoral, este joven que llegó desde la mismísima Ciudad de Nueva Macross de la mano de su prima, la renombrada cantante Lynn Minmei, se consolida con cada día que pasa como uno de los principales favoritos a hacerse con el codiciado título de Senador._"

"_Muchos analistas políticos de la ciudad y de toda la región han tratado de dilucidar la razón del sorprendente desempeño de Lynn Kyle en la contienda electoral. Algunos apuntan a su juventud y atractivo como factores que lo posicionan mejor ante los estratos jóvenes del electorado que lo que puede tener alguno de los otros candidatos, más apegados al estereotipo del político tradicional; otros creen que su mensaje de pacifismo a ultranza y feroz crítica al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida está resonando con mucha fuerza entre ciertos sectores postergados de la sociedad, entre los que se encuentran los miles de refugiados que llegaron a la región luego del bombardeo Zentraedi, y los que no están en ninguna de esas posiciones simplemente están perplejos ante el avance que este forastero tiene en las encuestas._"

"_Pero lo que la ciudad de Denver merece saber con miras al día de las elecciones es lo que Lynn Kyle no revela en público, aquello que los ciudadanos no pueden ver detrás de la feroz campaña publicitaria y de la sonrisa ganadora que el candidato tiene en todo momento. Y al igual que en el proverbial ejemplo del iceberg, lo que se ve de Lynn Kyle es sólo una pequeña parte de un aparato político y financiero verdaderamente formidable..._"

* * *

**Viernes 10 de febrero de 2012**

"_El entorno del gobernador Montague ha apostado mucho a Lynn Kyle en sus esfuerzos por consolidar su situación política. Lo que hasta ahora se presentaba ante la población como un tibio apoyo del oficialismo regional hacia el candidato es en realidad un sostén prácticamente incondicional; una simple revisión del staff que asesora y dirige la campaña de Lynn Kyle muestra numerosos nombres que también pueblan los equipos de asesores del mismo gobernador Anthony Montague._"

"_Y ese es el ejemplo más simple de esa colaboración; el favoritismo de la administración regional por Kyle se manifiesta de muchas otras maneras, entre ellas el uso de recursos públicos para la campaña del novel candidato._"

Cuando le trajeron la edición del _Denver Star_ de ese día, el gobernador Montague pensó que el empleado encargado de esa tarea estaba teniendo demasiado frío... sólo eso explicaba el temblor notorio y el silencio nervioso que tuvo el empleado todo el tiempo que estuvo en la oficina del gobernador.

Claro que había otra explicación: el gobernador Montague la encontró al abrir el _Star_ y llegar a la página 5.

Por suerte para Montague, todavía nadie había entrado desesperado a su oficina, lo que le permitía concluir que ninguno de sus empleados se había preocupado al escucharlo gritar de rabia mientras leía cada párrafo de esa nota...

Durante meses, el gobernador de la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado se las había ingeniado para mantener su apoyo a la campaña de Lynn Kyle en el más estricto de los secretos. Por más que estuviera asociado a gente como Sean Brent en ese asunto, al gobernador no dejaba de darle mala espina Lynn Kyle... lo consideraba demasiado exaltado, demasiado impulsivo y demasiado proclive a acciones que sólo terminaban en el más absoluto de los retiros. Y como buen político, su principal preocupación era evitar, en la medida de lo posible, que apareciera asociado a ese muchacho desquiciado.

Hasta el momento, aquella tarea estaba cumpliéndose a la perfección: nadie en la comunidad periodística de Denver se había atrevido a relacionar directamente al gobernador con Lynn Kyle, por más que las pistas estuvieran allí para cualquiera que pudiera verlas.

Hasta ese momento.

"_Fuentes consultadas indican que el gobernador Montague ve en Lynn Kyle la posibilidad de fortalecer a su administración frente al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, con el que las autoridades regionales han mantenido severos encontronazos durante el año pasado por cuestiones que van desde la distribución de recursos hasta la puja por la autonomía. Es claro que no existen simpatías entre Montague y las cabezas del GTU en Nueva Macross, algo que podría explicar el apoyo irrestricto del gobernador, sus ayudantes y de prácticamente todo el gobierno regional a la candidatura de una persona que es conocida en Nueva Macross por ser una espina en el trasero de las autoridades militares, en particular del propio almirante Henry Gloval..._"

* * *

"_Pero así como los sectores que responden al gobernador Montague proveen el apoyo político de la campaña de Lynn Kyle, el apoyo financiero y económico está provisto por uno de los actores más relevantes y visibles de la región, el que además tuvo el tino político de permanecer oculto desde el primer momento de esta competencia electoral._"

"_No es ningún secreto que entre el gobernador Montague y el presidente y fundador de Corporación Meridian, Bradley Worthington, existen simpatías políticas y económicas que han cimentado una de las relaciones más cercanas entre política y negocios que esta ciudad recuerda. No es extraño, por tanto, que el candidato que recibe el apoyo político del gobernador regional también lo tenga de parte de la corporación encabezada por Worthington._"

Ni siquiera las aspirinas que tenía en su escritorio para emergencias podían calmar el espantoso dolor de cabeza que Bradley Worthington sufría con cada renglón de aquella nota periodística. Y pensar que ese día había empezado tan bien... y ahora se desarrollaba tan mal...

El fundador y presidente de la Corporación Meridian necesitaba mantenerse siempre al tanto de lo que ocurría y de lo que se decía en la ciudad de Denver, para lo cual recibía un resumen matutino de los principales temas que aparecían en los diarios, programas matutinos de radio, y noticieros televisivos. En el mundo de los negocios, el que se enteraba primero de algo tenía una ventaja competitiva importante sobre sus rivales, y Worthington había construido su imperio industrial en gran medida enterándose primero de las novedades más importantes... y asegurándose de que sus rivales permanecieran a oscuras sobre los mismos eventos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

Cuando sus asesores directamente le trajeron la edición del _Denver Star_ en lugar del acostumbrado resumen, el ejecutivo supo que las cosas estaban viniendo mal de alguna manera... intuición confirmada con sólo leer la nota en la página 5 del matutino.

Al igual que el gobernador Montague, Bradley Worthington tenía la necesidad imperiosa de disimular la asistencia que la Corporación prestaba a la campaña electoral de Lynn Kyle. Esa necesidad era todavía mayor en el caso de Worthington, ya que si llegaba a salir a la luz que la Corporación pagaba los gastos de campaña de un candidato, podía producirse un escándalo mediático de proporciones incalculables.

Y si se trataba de un candidato que venía siendo promocionado como "antisistema", las repercusiones serían aún peores... lo más delicado que dirían de Worthington y su corporación era que habían intentado "comprar a un candidato que era una amenaza para los intereses corporativos".

Worthington sabía que Kyle no era una amenaza para nadie: era demasiado dependiente del círculo de asesores que lo rodeaba como para moverse por su cuenta. Pero lo que importaba era la percepción... y la percepción de que una corporación quería comprar a un candidato "a favor del cambio" iba a ser poderosa y demoledora.

Todo lo cual hacía que la nota de esa mañana en el _Denver Star_ fuera la causa de un malestar profundo y perdurable para el presidente de la Corporación Meridian.

Y lo que venía era todavía peor.

"_Una cuidadosa lectura de las listas de donantes a la campaña de Lynn Kyle revelan una insólita coincidencia: prácticamente dos tercios de todos los donantes de campaña están vinculados de una manera u otra a la Corporación Meridian, que se ha cuidado muy bien de exponerse abiertamente en favor de un candidato cuyo discurso antisistema debería ser preocupante para toda la comunidad empresarial de la región. No existe ley que prohíba a las corporaciones y empresas contribuir a las campañas políticas en favor de algún candidato, pero el secreto con el que Meridian se ha manejado es, cuanto menos, desconcertante._"

"_Cabe preguntarse a la luz de todo esto qué beneficio potencial ve la Corporación Meridian a una eventual victoria de Lynn Kyle en las elecciones legislativas, ya que resulta poco creíble esperar que Worthington y los demás integrantes de la Comisión Directiva de Meridian se hayan visto seducidos por el discurso y plataforma del novel candidato. Desde la Corporación, sin embargo, sólo existe un silencio de radio imposible de quebrar, casi tanto como el secreto sobre la colaboración de la mayor corporación de la región en la campaña del candidato que nadie esperaba..._"

* * *

"_Existe un actor más en esta trama, que cuenta en su haber con el nada despreciable mérito de haber encolumnado a los poderes políticos y económicos de Denver detrás de un candidato nuevo en la política. Con años de experiencia al lado del otrora todopoderoso senador Alphonse Russo, el veterano operador político Sean Brent ha sido el responsable de "vender" a Lynn Kyle como gran esperanza electoral con miras a las elecciones legislativas._"

"_No se sabe mucho sobre lo que ha estado construyendo Sean Brent, pero los trascendidos que siempre se filtran de una u otra manera apuntan a una enorme red de contactos políticos en todo el oeste del continente, elaborada pacientemente en los pasados seis meses con miras a convertirse en un bloque de poder influyente en la futura conformación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida._"

"_Las vinculaciones de Sean Brent con los manejos ocultos detrás de la campaña, sin embargo, son temas de absoluto secreto entre los allegados a Lynn Kyle y a sus actuales patrocinadores..._"

Sean Brent no pudo seguir leyendo el resto de la nota; el dolor en su cabeza y el mal gusto en la garganta se habían vuelto totalmente insoportables. Con frustración apenas reprimida, el asesor político arrojó el ejemplar del _Denver Star_ lo más lejos que podía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese artículo jamás hubiera existido.

Del otro lado del escritorio, y con una sonrisa tan aparentemente cándida como genuinamente socarrona, Rudolf Spier tomó el periódico y leyó de manera superficial la nota que había provocado un revuelo de proporciones legendarias en el comando de campaña de Lynn Kyle. La lectura le llevó apenas unos minutos, incluyendo las porciones que Brent no había querido leer bajo ningún concepto, y cuando la terminó, la única reacción del ex-agente de inteligencia fue doblar cuidadosamente el diario y encogerse de hombros.

- Me pareció que escribe muy bien...

Saliendo de su irritación por un segundo, Brent fusiló a Spier con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Rudolf.

- ¿Sí?

- Cierra la boca.

Prudentemente, Spier guardó silencio mientras su socio rezumaba la ira que el artículo le había despertado... era conveniente dejarlo descargarse si quería encarar esta crisis inesperada de manera efectiva.

Y por lo que podía ver, Sean Brent tenía mucha ira por sacar...

- No sé cómo... no sé de qué manera... pero esta... esta _puta_ nos dejó desnudos al aire libre - murmuró Brent con furia creciente. - No sabe mucho, pero lo que sí sabe nos ha dejado muy mal parados. Tendremos suerte si el teléfono no explota con todas las llamadas que van a venir por esto.

- Que no te oigan en la sala de prensa, Sean... - remarcó Spier, sólo logrando que Brent explotara de furia.

- ¡Es tu responsabilidad vigilar que estas cosas no pasen!

El ex-agente de Inteligencia arqueó una ceja, como si fuera la primera vez que oía algo como eso.

- ¿Lo es?

Rápidamente Brent entendió la indirecta, y su porte antes furioso se volvió más calmado y reflexivo... el asesor político se apoyó en su silla y habló luego con un tono calmo y calculador.

- A partir de ahora, lo es.

Spier asintió, y se quedó callado mientras su socio ponía sus esfuerzos en encontrar una manera de evitar un nuevo desastre como el que Frenkel les había infligido con su nota de aquel día. La mente calculadora de Brent rápidamente comenzó a trabajar, y los primeros atisbos de una estrategia salieron de su boca unos segundos después:

- Habla con la gente de campaña, con los empleados de Meridian con los que tengas que tratar, con quien pueda ser un riesgo de seguridad... no quiero que vuelva a salir nada de esto en los periódicos. A partir de ahora, centralizaremos toda la comunicación institucional en el equipo de prensa... todo lo que salga publicado será revisado por nosotros antes de que se diga una sola palabra.

- Será difícil lograr callar a todos... - observó Spier con cierto pesimismo. - Son demasiadas personas...

- No me importa. Quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿También me ocupo de los periodistas?

- ¡Por todos los cielos, no! - explotó Brent ante la sola idea de dejar a su socio "ocupándose" de la prensa. - Nada contra la prensa, Rudolf... no hagamos peores las cosas.

- Entendido - asintió el ex-agente, para luego poner sobre la mesa un punto crítico de la cuestión. - ¿Piensas decirle de esto al candidato?

- Kyle no tiene por qué enterarse de esto - replicó Brent de manera tajante y decidida. - Yo manejaré al muchacho.

- Buena suerte, aunque tal vez tengas que desearme buena suerte a mí también con esta tarea que me has dado... no será fácil mantener todo en silencio - dijo Spier como si aquello fuera algo que no quería hacer... volviendo a hablar luego de un breve instante de silencio ominoso. - Quizás tenga que salirme un poco de lo convencional...

La respuesta de Brent fue fría, determinada y enérgica.

- Tampoco quiero saberlo.

La manera en la que Spier sonrió entonces provocó en Brent una sensación aún más espantosa que la que había sentido al leer la nota en el _Denver Star_... no importaba cuánto se esforzara, su socio siempre se las arreglaba para hacer sentir a Brent como un Fausto moderno pactando con Mefistófeles...

- Mejor todavía - concluyó crípticamente Spier.

**

* * *

**

Martes 14 de febrero de 2012

Era una tarde maravillosa para manejar por una de las rutas que partían de Nueva Macross hacia el sur; el sol de la tarde brillaba rojizo conforme se acercaba el crepúsculo, el clima era agradable y fresco, pero no helado, y el tránsito de la tarde era esporádico, con muy pocos vehículos que iban y venían por la ruta de cuatro carriles... principalmente transportes de suministros y algún que otro vehículo militar.

Casi ninguno de esos vehículos era un auto particular; no había muchos por aquellos días, y las pocas personas que los tenían (y que podían darles usos que justificaran el acceso a las raciones de combustible) preferían no arriesgarse a recorrer las rutas por las noches, en donde abundaban toda clase de riesgos y donde había muy pocos lugares donde parar y descansar. Las rutas en aquellos primeros meses del post-Holocausto eran sólo para los valientes o para quienes tuvieran necesidad imperiosa de atravesar los cientos de kilómetros de desierto y ruinas que separaban a una ciudad de la otra.

Aquella fresca noche de febrero, todo eso le servía de maravillas a Rick Hunter, que estaba dándole un excelente uso al jeep militar que le estaba asignado en virtud de su condición de comandante del Grupo Aéreo... y mientras Rick conducía por la ruta semidesierta, de tanto en tanto echaba un vistazo a la mujer que se hallaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, razonando que cualquier transeúnte que pasara por allí, hubiera concluido que su acompañante estaba viajando bajo coerción y no por voluntad propia.

La venda que Lisa Hayes llevaba cubriéndole los ojos ayudaba a dar esa impresión, al igual que la cara de perro enojado que portaba la susodicha comandante conforme pasaba el tiempo y Rick no sólo no le decía a donde diablos la estaba llevando, sino que insistía en dejarle puesta aquella venda... y así había sido desde que él la pasó a buscar por su casa, tras haberle dado exactamente media hora para ponerse lista para una salida misteriosa, lo que incluía dejar el uniforme por ropas comunes, armar un pequeño bolso y bañarse...

Y por más que en las seis oportunidades anteriores en las que había hecho esa pregunta (durante los veinticinco kilómetros de recorrido que llevaban hechos) la respuesta siempre fue la misma, la comandante Lisa Hayes hizo una vez más acopio de tenacidad y testarudez, volviendo a preguntar en un tono que muy poco tenía de pregunta.

- ¿Puedo sacarme esta venda?

La respuesta fue rápida, categórica e irritante para el gusto de Lisa.

- No - dijo Rick, sin siquiera mirar a Lisa.

¿Qué haría la comandante Hayes ahora: gruñiría, se quedaría callada o lanzaría algún comentario sarcástico?, fue la pregunta silenciosa con la que Rick se entretuvo en ese momento, mientras esperaba a que Lisa se decantara por alguna de las tres alternativas.

- Aparte de lo mucho que te diviertes con esta charada, Rick - replicó entonces Lisa con cierto disgusto - ¿existe una razón para mantenerme a ciegas?

Tercera opción: una elección segura cuando de Elizabeth Hayes se trataba.

- Me divierto horrores cuando te pones quejosa - contestó Rick, sabedor de que esa respuesta volvería loca y furiosa a su acompañante.

Silencio feroz en el jeep militar... ese silencio tenso que solía preceder a alguna respuesta venenosa de pura cepa Hayes.

- Yo me voy a divertir horrores cuando te arranque la cabeza a mordidas, piloto de pacotilla.

- Ver para creer, Hayes - contestó el comandante Hunter con desparpajo y despreocupación, antes de pasar luego a poner sal en la herida. - ¡Ah, me olvidaba!... no puedes ver nada con esa venda...

Antes de que Lisa pudiera replicar, pero después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más viniendo cerca de él (y de que realmente estuvieran cerca de su destino, cosa que no le tomó mucho para comprobar), Rick se lanzó intempestivamente a besar a su comandante favorita, quitándole el enojo y el sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que la hacía recordar exactamente por qué ella le perdonaba todo en última instancia...

No importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran; ese aroma tan de ella y ese sabor dulce de sus labios valía todo para Rick, por no mencionar lo loco que se volvía cuando Lisa entraba en el juego del beso y le recordaba una vez más cuánto lo amaba ella...

Y cuando lo acompañaba con gruñidos, mejor todavía...

- Mmmhhhmhmhhhmmmhmhmhhm...

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó el piloto medio entre risas, susurrando sobre los labios de Lisa.

- Que si me estás besando, ¿quién está conduciendo? - replicó medio a los gritos la comandante Hayes en cuanto sus labios se soltaron del yugo de Rick, y volteando desesperadamente la cabeza a uno y otro lado como si pudiera ver algo.

Sin perder tiempo, Rick volvió su atención al volante, justo en el momento preciso en que tenía que salir de la ruta para tomar el sendero de tierra que lo llevaría a su destino... mientras le lanzaba a Lisa otra frase para picarle la cresta:

- Algunas cosas es mejor que no las sepas...

- ¡¡RICK!! - bramó ella con su mejor voz de mando e indignación, prometiéndole al piloto con su tono que lo haría pedazos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Por suerte para Rick, sólo debieron pasar unos doscientos metros más para que llegaran al final de su viaje y para que Lisa tuviera una razón menos para matarlo:

- ¡¡Llegamos!! - anunció el comandante Hunter en el momento preciso en que el motor del jeep cesó sus rugidos, dejando en el aire solamente el sonido del viento del crepúsculo moviéndose por entre las piedras...

A ese anuncio, Lisa Hayes no tardó en responder con rápidos movimientos orientados a quitarse de una vez por todas aquella insufrible venda que recubría los ojos, a la vez que pensaba con creciente pánico en la lista de lugares demenciales a los que podría haberla llevado ese loco de atar del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

¿Quizás estuvieran en el fondo de un cráter, o al pie de la carcaza de un crucero Zentraedi? El sentido de la orientación de Lisa había sufrido demasiado con el viaje a ciegas como para darle una idea precisa del lugar sin que ella pudiera ver...

- ¡Todavía no! - la detuvo Rick, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella y alejándolas de la venda, sin dejarse disuadir por los gruñidos quejosos de la comandante Hayes.

Poco después, Lisa oyó que la puerta de su lado del jeep se abría, y que tras unos complicados movimientos que incluyeron pasar por encima de ella (oportunidad aprovechada por su novio para taparle una vez más la boca con un beso), Rick se apeaba del jeep, tomándola luego de la mano para ayudarla a descender del utilitario.

Una vez en tierra, Lisa sintió que Rick la empujaba suavemente hacia algún lugar, y razonando que era preferible seguirle el juego y arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas sólo después de saber a qué lugar dejado de la mano de Dios la había llevado, la comandante Hayes no opuso resistencia, caminando dócilmente al paso que le marcaba Rick y mientras rogaba que no acabara con la cara en el suelo a causa de alguna torpeza de su piloto.

Por fin, los dos se detuvieron, y fue entonces que Lisa oyó el suave soplo de la voz de Rick en su oído... aquella voz que siempre le erizaba la piel y la ponía a delirar...

- Ahora sí... puedes sacarte la venda...

Lisa no tardó en hacerle caso, quedando frente a un panorama majestuoso en cuanto sus ojos se libraron de la venda que los cubrían.

Una vista espectacular y panorámica que se extendía por docenas de kilómetros a la redonda -quizás cientos, pero Lisa no estaba en ánimos de exagerar-... toda la región se extendía hasta donde la comandante Hayes podía divisar: extensiones vastas y silenciosas bañadas por el sol rojizo del atardecer, con los bordes montañosos de algunos cráteres recortándose contra el horizonte, la ruta que acababan de transitar serpenteando allá abajo y en la distancia, mientras se alzaba, imponente, majestuoso y digno, el poderoso casco del SDF-1 en la lejanía, rodeado por los rascacielos, edificios públicos y residencias de la ciudad de Nueva Macross, que comenzaban a iluminarse conforme se hacía más oscura la tarde..

La ciudad parecía crecer del mismo SDF-1, expandiéndose en todas direcciones como si estuviera reclamándole tierras al mismísimo desierto, y aún más allá de sus límites oficiales, había pequeños manchones de actividad humana en las cercanías: la Base Aérea y media docena de guarniciones del Ejército mantenían la cobertura de la capital; los cráteres rellenados con agua que eran la base del sistema de agua corriente y cloacas de la ciudad, las centrales de energía y el incipiente complejo industrial en las afueras, e incluso los misteriosos equipos de reprocesamiento atmosférico que habían concebido los científicos del doctor Lang para los programas de purificación ambiental...

Nueva Macross era una verdadera joya, un monumento a la vida que parecía alzarse en el corazón mismo de la desolación... y en esa noche que empezaba a caer sobre el valle, se había transformado en la vista más maravillosa que Lisa Hayes podía concebir, mucho más especial aún si tenía en cuenta quién era el que la había traído allí a pesar de sus protestas, acompañándola en ese momento sublime con su silencio, su amor, y su abrazo protector y cariñoso.

- Bienvenida a la Colina Fenway, a 155 metros sobre el nivel del mar... - reveló Rick - y el único lugar desde donde puedes tener una vista panorámica de la comarca de Nueva Macross...

- Cielos, esto es... esto es hermoso... - balbuceó una Lisa Hayes totalmente subyugada por el espectáculo que contemplaba con sus ojos...

- Y espera a que se haga de noche, amor... me dicen que es algo digno de verse...

O al menos, eso era lo que Shelby le había dicho a Rick el día que él llamó al oficial del Ejército para que le diera una mano con la planificación.

Con esa promesa en mente, Lisa Hayes dejó que Rick Hunter la ayudara a sentarse a su lado y sobre una roca que parecía especialmente cómoda, los dos con las miradas perdidas en el espectáculo maravilloso de una Nueva Macross cuyas luces se encendían al entrar la noche... y cuando el sol desapareció finalmente en el horizonte, dejando a la llanura completamente bajo la luz de las estrellas, el espectáculo prometido por Rick Hunter se hizo patente con toda su majestuosidad...

Era el escenario perfecto para un beso como el que los dos acabaron compartiendo; sencillamente era una oportunidad demasiado increíble como para dejarla pasar sin que los dos hicieran el sano ejercicio de dejarse sin aliento y más enamorados el uno del otro...

Y luego, como correspondía, había que repetirlo... repetir esa sensación una y otra vez...

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? - preguntó Lisa, totalmente hechizada por aquel sitio inesperadamente mágico, y perdida irremediablemente en la mirada amorosa de Rick, que no dejaba de abrazarla.

- Ahora, mi estimada comandante Hayes, sigue una cena casera y asada, y una vez que estemos los dos con la panza bien llena, vamos a pasar la noche en esa carpa que traje por ahí... - anunció Rick, corriéndose para que Lisa pudiera ver de qué estaba hablando.

En efecto, había una pequeña carpa por allí, prolijamente metida en una bolsa especial y a la espera de ser armada, y junto a la bolsa que tenía la carpa, Lisa Hayes pudo notar otra bolsa más pequeña aún, evidentemente una bolsa de dormir... pero por más que ella buscara con la mirada, había algo que faltaba, algo que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar en cuanto se rindió.

- Rick... - preguntó con cautela la comandante Hayes. - Hay sólo una bolsa de dormir aquí.

- Lo sé... - respondió con aire misterioso y juguetón Rick, rematando la respuesta con un beso en la mejilla que no calmó las dudas e inquietudes de su novia.

- ¿Entonces cómo vamos a dormir si--? - insistió Lisa hasta que se rindió a lo obvio y evidente. - Oh...

Con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios y un guiño juguetón en el ojo, Rick continuó jugando con Lisa, como si todavía necesitara hacerse entender.

- ¿Vas captando ahora, no?

- Sabes que se va a hacer muy difícil... - replicó ella, volteándose para verlo mejor y de paso devolverle alguno de esos besos que de tanto en tanto ella le daba. - Digo, movernos en una sola bolsa...

- Creo, y no sé si vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo, que para cuando nos metamos a esa bolsa, no nos van a quedar fuerzas para movernos...

Lisa no tardó en acurrucarse junto a Rick, prometiéndole con su mirada que esa bolsa de dormir iba a ser un lugar más que especial en aquella noche especial...

- Richard Hunter, eres un caso perdido...

- Si soy eso, es porque tú me perdiste, Elizabeth Hayes... estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

- Deja los juegos de palabras a los políticos y a los poetas, Rick... - contestó ella con falsa sequedad, recibiendo por respuesta el ceño fruncido de Rick Hunter.

Pero el estado de tristeza de Rick no duró mucho, ya que Lisa se ocupó de resarcirlo con una serie de caricias y abrazos que dejaron al piloto bien cerca de llegar a la estratosfera sin necesidad de cohetes... y sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, no tardaron en terminar recostados en el suelo de la colina, mirándose el uno al otro sin mucho más por decirse.

Todo lo que tenían para decirse, lo decían con las miradas cariñosas que se daban, con los besos con que se quitaban el aliento y con las caricias que lentamente los llevaban a la locura...

- ¿Así que esta es la manera en la que quieres pasar el 14? - preguntó Lisa en falso tono de reproche, preludio a una de esas picadas de cresta que le encantaban. - ¿Una noche de campamento?

- ¿No es maravilloso? - contestó Rick, embelesado tanto con Lisa como con la contemplación del paisaje. - Cuando estaba en los Scouts, hubiera matado por tener una noche como esta para hacer un campamento...

Acercándose a Lisa, el teniente comandante Hunter la tomó del talle mientras continuaba narrando aquellas impresiones dejadas en su memoria durante esos días felices y despreocupados de su niñez... esas experiencias que lo habían convertido en el explorador nato que era...

- El aire libre, el cielo estrellado, el viento fuera de la carpa, lejos de la ciudad, del trabajo y de sus problemas... el frío que te hace querer estar cerca de algo bien calentito...

- Aw... - contestó Lisa, dándole un beso rápido en los labios...

- La oportunidad invaluable de burlarte de una citadina... - continuó Rick como si nada, dándole incluso un beso a Lisa para desconcertarla todavía más...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Desde los bichos que se meten por todas partes hasta la comida que jamás está como les gusta, o el polvo y el barro que se mete en los zapatos... - continuó Rick, sonriéndole a Lisa como si eso fuera suficiente remedio. - Ni hablemos de la oscuridad y de los ruidos que hay por ahí...

- Hunter, te estás comprando una paliza en cuotas... - amenazó la comandante Hayes sin por ello poner fin a la andanada de Rick Hunter...

- Lo más gracioso era cuando acampábamos cerca de alguna tropa femenina... toda la noche escuchábamos sus gritos...

- Ese es el comentario más machista y retrógrado que escuché en mi vida...

- ¡Pero es la verdad! - devolvió el piloto de combate, que rápidamente recibió un buen golpe en las cosquillas que primero lo hizo aullar de dolor, luego reír y finalmente besar a su novia.

- La verdad tal y como la entiende un campirano bocón y maleducado... - contraatacó Lisa con renovadas fuerzas en cuanto Rick dejó sus labios en paz. - ¿Donde diablos guardaste el sombrero de paja y la espiga para mascar, Ricky-boy?

- ¡Lisa! - contestó haciéndose el ofendido Rick, pero sólo dándole a su atacante más munición para el ataque.

- ¿Te mareaste la primera vez que viste rascacielos, Hunter, eh? - insistió Lisa, que miraba a su novio con ojos entrecerrados y brillantes por la alegría de bromear a cuesta de él. - Y ni hablemos del agua corriente, "porque de esas cosas no teníamos allá en el viejo terruño, 'mano"...

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hayes! - anunció Rick al instante.

- ¿Qué? ¡No te atrevas, te lo advierto! - trató de defenderse ella de lo que terminó por convertirse en un cruel y despiadado ataque de cosquillas. - ¡¡RI- IIICCCCKKKKK!!

Rick no se detuvo ni demostró misericordia; sólo prosiguió con su asalto, azotando cada región del cuerpo de Lisa que tenía a su alcance con cosquillas interminables, de esas que la hacían temblar y reír a la vez...

Y en cuanto Rick quedó satisfecho con las contorsiones que Lisa hacía bajo el influjo de sus cosquillas, repentinamente cesó el ataque y se acercó a ella para abrazarla una vez más, besándola suavemente en la frente mientras le susurraba:

- Si te consuela, eres la citadina más hermosa y maravillosa que alguna vez haya molestado...

- Bueno, mi pilotito campirano... - contestó ella, palmeándolo posesivamente en el hombro. - Tú no estás nada mal... y pasando a otros temas, ¿qué vamos a cenar?

- Al principio pensé en algo clásico: carne asada, pero dado que no vamos a tener ni tiempo ni paciencia...

Dicho y hecho, Rick se puso de pie y hurgó algo en la mochila que había traído, sacando de allí una caja que procedió a colocar con suma reverencia en las manos de la comandante Hayes.

- ¡¿Insta-pizza?! - fue la reacción incrédula y estupefacta de Lisa al ver lo que Rick proponía como cena del Día de los Enamorados.

- ¡Se cocina en diez minutos y con esta parrilla portátil, lo puedes hacer en cualquier lado!

- ¿Y está disponible por sólo nueve con noventa y cinco? - preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja en señal de sarcasmo.

- Nope... - negó Rick, dedicándole luego a Lisa una mirada provocadora. - Ya conoces mi precio, comandante.

Ese precio, entendió Lisa, era un beso, como el que rápidamente procedió a estampar en los labios expectantes del teniente comandante Hunter... un beso que no tardó en quitarle todo el aliento del cuerpo a Rick Hunter.

- ¿Suficiente? - quiso saber Lisa cuando el beso terminó.

- Nope...

Otro beso más; mucho más potente que el anterior, a tal punto que Lisa no supo si lo iba a poder sostener mucho tiempo más...

- ¿Y así? - volvió a preguntar ella con voz jadeante y mirada intensamente enamorada.

- Te ganaste la primera pizza - contestó él.

Media hora después, y estando los dos sentados en torno a una fogata que Rick había armado con un poco de carbón traído a tal efecto, las primeras porciones de la pizza estuvieron listas para ser comidas, cosa que Rick y Lisa hicieron sin perder tiempo... una buena cena para lo que era una noche maravillosa, con los dos disfrutando mutuamente de ella y de su compañía, acurrucándose conforme el frío se hacía sentir...

Y de pronto, en un momento determinado, Rick Hunter notó que su novia estaba totalmente distraída con el panorama que podía ver... su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, y el corazón del comandante Hunter se estremeció al ver el destello soñador en los ojos verdes de ella.

- ¿En qué pensabas, bonita? - preguntó él suavemente.

- ¿Eh? - respondió Lisa sin saber qué estaba pasando.

- Estabas a millones de kilómetros, amor... ¿en qué pensabas?

- Oh, nada en particular...

- Confiesa - insistió Rick con tono juguetón.

- Es que... miraba la ciudad, ¿no? - trató de explicarse Lisa, buscando poner en palabras esas reflexiones en las que había quedado absorta. - Y pensaba en cómo a pesar de todo lo que pasó, todavía hay cosas hermosas en el mundo...

Para ilustrar su punto, Lisa señaló a la ciudad que brillaba en medio de la noche... todos esos puntos de luz rodeados de tanta oscuridad y soledad...

- Mira eso solamente... todas esas luces en medio de tanta oscuridad...

- Es hermoso... - coincidió Rick, acercándose a ella movido por la ternura.

De pronto, la atención de Rick quedó captada por el cielo estrellado: infinidad de estrellas que destellaban en las alturas: blancas, rojas, algunas azules, algunas muy brillantes y otras casi ocultas... un espectáculo al que sólo podía contemplar con admiración y humildad.

- Y esas estrellas... cielos... - murmuró Rick, totalmente fascinado y repentinamente divertido. - Había una época cuando era Scout que sabía cuál era cual... pero ya no más.

- ¿Se te atrofió el cerebro? - le lanzó Lisa sin ninguna clase de piedad, ganándose así un codazo marca Hunter y un comentario de réplica que en boca de cualquier otro la hubiera puesto totalmente furiosa:

- Dicen que eso te hace la educación militar...

Una luz se movía en el cielo nocturno... un pequeño destello blanquecino que cruzaba la noche a gran velocidad, tan notorio que hizo que Rick lo contemplara con curiosidad e interés.

- Oye, ¿eso será un cometa? - inquirió Rick mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Lisa.

- Nope... - contestó Lisa con seguridad. - Es el Armor-4.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Asintiendo, Lisa le explicó a su novio qué diablos tenía que ver uno de los pocos cruceros terrestres clase ARMD en sobrevivir a la batalla final de la Guerra con algo tan poético como una noche estrellada y mágica.

- Está cumpliendo uno de sus ciclos orbitales... - relató Lisa, recordando como si tuviera frente a ella la pantalla de la Central que mostraba la posición de las naves sobrevivientes de la flota terrestre. - Dentro de una hora, estará sobrevolando Australia, y en otras dos horas más, lo volveremos a tener sobre nosotros... y ese otro punto que se mueve atrás del crucero debe ser el destructor _Galadriel_, suele servir de escolta para el Armor-4...

- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?!

- Porque todos los días monitoreo a esas naves desde la Central, amor - contestó Lisa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, causando que Rick meneara la cabeza como si no pudiera entenderla. - ¿No quieres saludarlos, Rick? Tal vez el capitán Gaumont te responda...

- Sí que sabes cómo quitarle lo especial a una noche de campo, Lisa Hayes.

- Y dime... - susurró entonces Lisa al oído de Rick, despertándole todos los escalofríos del mundo al piloto de combate. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para volver a traer lo especial a esta noche, Rick?

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas... - respondió él entre risas, mientras hundía la cara en la cabellera de Lisa para darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello.

- ¿Cuántas de esas ideas involucran tu bolsa de dormir? - rió la comandante Hayes.

- Todas...

- Lo que suponía... - murmuró ella, dejándose enloquecer por todo lo que él le estaba haciendo. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar el gusto, Hunter?

- Esto.

Y sin dar aviso, Rick la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a besarla, esta vez con tanto impulso que poco le faltó a Lisa para dar con la espalda en el suelo, y la comandante Hayes se sintió enloquecer mientras él hacía todo lo que la dejaba perdida y rendida a él...

- ¡¡Ganaste!! - exclamó Lisa en cuanto él dejó de besarla, a lo que Rick respondió con un puño levantado en señal de triunfo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo muy especial que se le había escapado con toda la euforia que sentía de sólo estar con ella.

- Cielos... murmuró Rick más para sí que para ella. - Casi diez meses...

- ¿Qué?

- Que hace casi diez meses que estamos juntos, Lisa... no lo puedo creer - explicó Rick a la vez que ella lo abrazaba como si corriera riesgo de perderlo. - ¿Alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a llegar a esto?

- Pensé que íbamos a terminar estrangulándonos antes... - reconoció la comandante Hayes con una risa traviesa.

- ¡¡Qué confianza que me tienes!!

- Lo decía por los dos... - se explicó mejor ella, recostándose contra el cuerpo de Rick mientras él la apretaba con fuerza, preguntando luego con tono inocente y levemente inseguro. - ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué? - quiso saber Rick.

- Ahora que me conoces más... - se explayó Lisa con timidez, levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules del comandante Hunter. - ¿Me quieres, Rick?

Silencio.

- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - balbuceó Rick, besando una y otra vez la frente, la nariz y las mejillas de su novia. - Te adoro, Lisa... ¿nunca te lo había dicho?

- Sabes cómo somos las chicas de ciudad... - replicó ella, guiñándole el ojo de una manera que Rick encontró adorable. - Tanto ruido de bocinas y motores nos deja sordas...

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Rick con tanta rapidez que la desconcertó.

- ¿Yo qué?

Una vez más, Rick Hunter estrechó el abrazo que lo unía a Lisa, buscando inconscientemente calor y resguardo ante la noche cada vez más fría que se abatía sobre los dos.

- ¿Me quieres? - susurró Rick al oído de su novia, recibiendo como primera respuesta un suspiro enloquecedoramente tierno.

- Me traes vuelta loca, piloto... - contestó ella, mirando a Rick con unos ojos brillantes de amor. - Quererte es poco...

No hizo falta que Lisa dijera algo más para que Rick volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella, tomando sus labios entre los suyos para besarla con pura pasión y verdadera locura... sintiendo al instante cómo Lisa pasaba al contraataque, sin guardarse absolutamente nada, ya que de buenas a primeras, y para enorme sorpresa del piloto, las manos de la comandante Hayes comenzaron a pasearse sin permiso ni autorización por entre las ropas de Rick, al punto incluso de llegar bien cerca de donde sólo Lisa Hayes había estado antes...

Cuando llegó, Lisa recibió como respuesta un beso que parecía un pedido desesperado de auxilio, una verdadera explosión de cariño y pasión que terminó por derribar las pocas barreras de razón que le quedaban, sumergiéndola en un abismo insondable de placer que clamaba por desbordar...

Justo cuando Rick Hunter iniciaba a tientas los trabajos para quitar los estorbos que eran la ropa de Lisa, un zumbido molesto, persistente y chillón rompió con la tranquilidad de esa noche tan romántica...

- ¿Ese fue mi celular? - murmuró Lisa entre beso y beso, haciendo un intento por levantar la cabeza y mirar en dirección de su teléfono.

- No, fue un producto de tu imaginación... - respondió Rick, que tenía entonces el rostro totalmente ocupado en cubrir de besos el cuello de su comandante favorita.

- Fue un producto de mi imaginación - coincidió y asintió Lisa sin discusión alguna.

- Vuelve a besarme...

Lisa no tardó en acceder a ese pedido que tenía mucho de orden.

- Con gusto...

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que esos besos y el placer que les despertaban fuera lo único en el universo, los zumbidos continuaron perturbándolos y destripando el clima que con tanto trabajo habían conseguido montar.

- Creo que no fue mi celular, piloto... - murmuró Lisa con una sonrisa, ya que la alternativa era gritar de furia - sino el tuyo...

Un segundo sonido, de tono y volumen distinto al primero, se hizo escuchar en la cima desierta de la Colina Fenway, y cada uno de sus zumbidos representó una confirmación más de que el sueño romántico de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla...

- Y ese sonó muy parecido a tu celular, comandante Hayes - devolvió Rick, aunque por dentro iba a mitad de un verdadero rosario de maldiciones.

No había pasado medio minuto de que comenzaran a sonar los celulares cuando Lisa hizo los primeros intentos por ponerse de pie y atender la llamada que le tocaba a ella, aunque se le hizo muy difícil resistir la sujeción terca que Rick hacía de sus manos y sus piernas, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte conforme más forcejeaba Lisa por escapar y responder al nunca suficientemente maldito llamado del deber...

- Por favor, no lo hagamos... - imploró Rick en un tono casi quejumbroso que partió el corazón de Lisa.

- No tenemos remedio, Rick... - contestó ella con infinita decepción. - Si nos llaman a los dos, no va a ser por algo tonto...

De pronto, toda la fuerza que Rick usaba en tener a Lisa retenida desapareció, y más temprano que tarde los dos se hallaron de pie sobre la cima de la colina, con sus rostros destilando irritación y desolación por igual... y mientras Lisa caminaba para tomar su celular, Rick murmuró algo que fue bien representativo de lo que ellos dos sentían:

- Argh, más vale que sea porque Dolza resucitó de entre los muertos, porque de lo contrario...

Concordando en un 100 por ciento con los sentimientos de su piloto, la comandante Hayes se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, dado que en ese preciso momento estaba abriendo su celular y atendiendo al llamado en un tono más seco que lo habitual en ella:

- Aquí la comandante Hayes...

- Hunter, ¿qué pasa? - se sumó Rick en ese momento, contestando a la llamada que recibía en su propio celular.

Conforme los dos escuchaban a sus interlocutores, en sus rostros fueron apareciendo sucesivamente la irritación, la estupefacción, la incredulidad y la furia... todo ello mezclándose en su interior hasta transformarse en una combinación explosiva, a tal punto que cuando los dos cortaron la llamada, lo hicieron cerrando sus respectivos celulares con más fuerza que la recomendada.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, notando con dolor cómo esa noche maravillosa se les escurría de entre las manos.

- ¿Es lo mismo que me dijeron? - quiso saber Rick.

- Creo que sí... que los separatistas atacaron un puesto sanitario cerca de Nueva Cincinnati y mataron a todo su personal - respondió Lisa, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. - ¿Qué órdenes te dieron?

- Tengo que reportarme a la Base Aérea lo antes posible, todos los escuadrones están en alerta... y supongo que te llamaron a la Central...

- Supusiste bien... - confirmó la comandante Hayes con infinita decepción en su voz.

Por su parte, el comandante Hunter miró en distintas direcciones... no quería que Lisa viera la furia en su mirada o que se sintiera culpable, porque si había una sola persona que nada tenía que ver en todo esto (además de las docenas de víctimas fatales de ese último ataque separatista) era Lisa Hayes...

Y a pesar de todo, algo tenía que decir, o de lo contrario estallaría.

- Diablos...

- No podía ser de otra manera, ¿no? - remató Lisa con amargura, mirando cómo Rick se aprestaba a guardar todo una vez más en las bolsas correspondientes.

- ¿Me das una mano? - solicitó el piloto cuando la tarea se le hizo demasiado difícil.

- Por supuesto...

- Primero pasamos por nuestras casas a cambiarnos... al menos tenemos ese tiempo - comenzó a planificar el teniente comandante Hunter, haciendo gala de una sangre fría que pocas veces le habían visto. - Después te dejo en el SDF-1 y voy para la Base Aérea...

- ¿No será mejor que nos separemos?

- Pueden ir olvidándose de eso, amor - declaró Rick de manera terminante. - Voy a arrancarle a este día de mierda hasta el último segundo que pueda pasar contigo.

Sin saber si sonreír o escupir una maldición por ese último comentario, Lisa decidió que lo más prudente era estar en silencio mientras Rick la llevaba de regreso al jeep militar, y en cuanto todo estuvo bien guardado en donde tenía que estar, los dos jóvenes oficiales echaron un último vistazo a la majestuosa vista de Nueva Macross que tenían desde la cima de la colina, pensando en la noche maravillosa que ya no sería, y en los desafíos que este nuevo llamado al deber traería para los dos.

- ¿Rick? - preguntó Lisa mientras Rick se subía al jeep.

- ¿Sí? - respondió él al abrirle la puerta de su asiento.

- De veras tenía ganas de hacer campamento...

- Yo también... - contestó el piloto con una sonrisa triste, siendo esas las últimas palabras que alguno de los dos dirían hasta trasponer los límites de Nueva Macross en su amargo y decepcionante retorno a la capital...

* * *

El jeep se detuvo a escasos metros del puente que unía a la costa del Lago Gloval con el _Prometheus_, y aún en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche cruel y apresurada, podían divisarse las siluetas de incontables oficiales militares, sacados de su descanso por la imprevista crisis, que abordaban la fortaleza espacial para reportarse a sus puestos de servicio.

La actividad también era visible en los contingentes de tropas asignados a la custodia de la colosal nave espacial; patrullajes reforzados, soldados que caminaban de un lugar a otro con sus fusiles cargados y listos, exigiendo credenciales de identificación a los que llegaban a reportarse... en menos de media hora, el SDF-1 que Lisa había dejado aquella tarde había pasado de un estado de tranquilidad y rutina a la antesala de una batalla cruenta.

Todo el lugar parecía electrizarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Bueno, aquí es donde me bajo... - murmuró la comandante Hayes sin saber qué más decir, porque todas las demás alternativas la hubieran dejado amargada y decepcionada.

Sentado en el asiento del conductor, Rick Hunter no decía palabra alguna, sino que prefería mirarla como si quisiera grabar a fuego en su memoria el rostro de Lisa, con todas y cada una de sus facciones... después de todo, con esta locura que acababa de estallar, ¿quién sabría qué diablos podría llegar a ocurrir?

Las desgracias tenían una manera especial de afectar a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

- Buena suerte, amor... - se despidió Rick en cuanto ella se apeó del jeep.

- Para todos - terminó Lisa, corriendo luego hasta dar la vuelta y quedar justo del otro lado de la puerta de Rick. - Oye, Hunter...

- ¿Sí?

Sin más, Lisa lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, prolongando aquel dulce contacto lo humanamente posible, y sintiendo como un bálsamo la fuerza y el amor que él le ponía para devolverle el beso... realmente lo necesitaría mucho durante las largas horas de tensión y nervios que prometían caer sobre los dos...

Cuando se separaron, cada uno pudo ver en los ojos del otro lo que parecían ser lágrimas de impotencia...

- Cuídate, ¿quieres? - dijo Lisa a modo de despedida, procurando endulzarla con una sonrisa que no dejaba de ser triste.

Por su parte, Rick sólo pudo asentir y besarla en la mejilla, logrando arrancarle a Lisa algo de felicidad con esos gestos tan pequeños... hasta que por fin, y por más que ninguno de los dos deseara hacerlo, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes intercambiaron silenciosos adioses y partieron; él en su jeep camino a la Base Aérea, y ella a sumarse a las hordas de militares que abordaban el SDF-1 como consecuencia de la reciente emergencia.

Casi sin saberlo, demasiado ocupada con la irritación que le provocaba ese desastre recién estallado, Lisa Hayes llegó a la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, encontrándose al arribar con todos los controladores y operadores designados haciéndose cargo de sus estaciones y ayudando al turno nocturno a controlar la situación.

Allí estaba todo el personal de la Central, esforzándose el doble para tratar de coordinar las tareas, incluidas Kim, Sammie... y Vanessa, que en ese momento estaba devolviéndole una muy mala cara a la sargento Dumais por el recordatorio de una cierta apuesta que le había hecho llegar vía mensaje electrónico.

También estaba Claudia, que respiró aliviada al ver llegar a su oficial superior... aunque el rostro de Lisa fuera toda la evidencia que la teniente comandante Claudia Grant necesitaba para saber que Lisa no había tomado bien que la interrumpieran en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

- Bienvenida de regreso, comandante Hayes... - la saludó Claudia, cuadrándose al instante. - Todos estamos listos en este lado.

- Excelente - contestó Lisa con sequedad, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a su puesto en el módulo de control y tomándose diez segundos para estudiar el panorama de la Central. - ¿Alguien puede decirme qué diablos está pasando?

* * *

La sala de conferencias del SDF-1 permanecía en un tenso silencio, mientras ocho altos generales y almirantes observaban con aprehensión al hombre flaco y alto que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, prácticamente ignorándolos... dado que estaba muy ocupado hablando por teléfono con alguien.

- Sí, señor Presidente...

Esos nueve hombres constituían el Consejo del Alto Mando: la máxima instancia puramente militar de la Tierra Unida... a las órdenes de esos nueve hombres respondía cada soldado, vehículo, aeroplano, buque de guerra o nave espacial que portara el emblema rojo y blanco de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, pero esos poderes de nada servían sin la autorización para emplearlos.

Y a juzgar por el porte tenso y serio del almirante Henry Gloval, que prestaba atención a lo que le dijeran en el teléfono como si en ello se le fuera la vida, quizás no estuvieran muy lejos del momento en que esa autorización finalmente les fuera concedida.

- Estamos listos, desde luego... - respondió el almirante Gloval a algo que le estaban diciendo. - Por supuesto...

Varios de los generales y almirantes intercambiaron miradas inquietas en ese momento, y más de uno deseó poder escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo en esa conversación... por más que seguramente se arrepintieran de hacerlo al instante.

- Yo tampoco quisiera haber tenido que llegar a esto, señor Presidente... - dijo el almirante Gloval con indudable tristeza y desazón, pasando entonces a algo más de forma. - Muchos saludos a usted y a su esposa. Que tenga un buen descanso...

El teléfono quedó colgado, y al instante Gloval se encontró con las caras expectantes y ligeramente nerviosas de los otros ocho integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando.

- Muy bien, señores, tenemos órdenes del Presidente - anunció Gloval.

Todos esos generales y almirantes que lo acompañaban se enderezaron inconscientemente en sus sillas; si era por respeto implícito a la figura del Presidente del Consejo de la Tierra Unida o era una reacción de reflejo a causa de los nervios, el almirante Gloval no sólo no lo sabía sino que prefería no saberlo.

- Intervendremos en Ohio, señores. Nuestra misión será poner fin a las acciones agresivas en nuestra contra y establecer la plena autoridad del GTU sobre el territorio actualmente dominado por los separatistas. - lanzó Gloval sin anestesia, sin darles tampoco tiempo de procesar la noticia antes de dirigirse a su Jefe de Operaciones y luego al Jefe del Ejército. - General Cuevas, quiero que se ocupe inmediatamente de la coordinación operativa a nivel del Alto Mando. General Carruthers, quiero una lista de unidades disponibles de Infantería, Caballería y Artillería que puedan ser enviadas al área lo antes posible.

Los dos altos jefes se miraron con curiosidad, siendo Carruthers el que puso en palabras la repentina duda que los acosaba.

- ¿No quiere que enviemos unidades de Destroids, almirante?

- Las órdenes del Consejo de Gobierno han sido que evitemos emplear armamento Robotech en esta campaña, general - explicó Gloval. - Debemos demostrar al mundo entero que no pensamos emplear contra otros seres humanos las armas que desarrollamos para defendernos de agresores alienígenas.

Los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando no podían estar más plenamente de acuerdo con esa idea... si el GTU empleaba unidades de Veritech y Destroid o incluso -Dios no lo permitiera- naves de las Fuerzas Espaciales en contra de enemigos humanos, armas diseñadas para la defensa de la Humanidad contra enemigos del espacio exterior, eso podría darle credibilidad a cualquier demente devorador de teorías conspirativas y servir como detonante para una gran crisis entre el GTU y las comunidades humanas aún independientes.

Pero que entendieran el porqué no significaba que les gustara a los más altos mandos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Será como usted indique, señor - contestó finalmente el general Carruthers, acatando de no muy buena gana la decisión.

Resuelta aquella cuestión, el Supremo Comandante miró al general de dos estrellas que comandaba la Fuerza Aérea.

- General Prützmann...

- ¿Sí, almirante? - respondió el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann.

- Asumo que la Fuerza Aérea tiene unidades listas para operar en el área en cuestión... unidades que no sean escuadrones Veritech.

Un leve dejo de orgullo profesional apareció en el rostro del general Prützmann antes de responderle a Gloval, de manera más sobria y medida.

- Desde luego, señor.

- Entonces que inicien las primeras operaciones de ataque aéreo en cuanto sea posible, general...

Ni bien el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea le hizo saber con un asentimiento que sus órdenes serían cumplidas inmediatamente, Gloval ya estaba levantando una vez más el teléfono.

- Quiero un enlace urgente con Atlanta - ordenó el almirante al personal de comunicaciones del SDF-1. - Necesito hablar con el brigadier general Houghton en el Comando Militar Norteamericano...

La sensación que invadió al instante a todos los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando fue una sola: "Esto va en serio".

- Que Dios nos perdone... - imploró Gloval a modo de conclusión.

* * *

Varios de los pilotos del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull", que hasta entonces habían estado en silencio o tratando de no quedarse dormidos en sus butacas dada la hora que era, se pusieron de pie por instinto al ver aparecer a su líder en la sala de prevuelo... y si alguno de ellos pensaba en hacerle alguna clase de chiste o broma sobre lo que estaba haciendo al momento de ser convocado al servicio (no existe tal cosa como un secreto en un escuadrón de combate), la cara que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter traía los disuadió de semejante empresa fatal y suicida.

En realidad, hacía media hora que Rick Hunter había llegado a la Base Aérea, sólo que buena parte de ese tiempo la había pasado en una junta con el comandante de la base y con los otros líderes de los escuadrones de combate, siendo puestos al tanto de la situación y recibiendo las órdenes que desde el Alto Mando les habían sido emitidas. Y quizás, consideraron algunos de los pilotos del Skull, la mala cara del comandante Hunter se debiera además a las órdenes que acababa de recibir.

Sólo había una persona en todo el Escuadrón Skull que tenía las agallas como para saludar a Rick como si fuera un día normal, y sintiendo la presión de todo un Escuadrón sobre sus hombros, el primer teniente Max Sterling se apuró a salir al paso de su comandante, recibiéndolo con una mezcla de alegría e irritación.

- ¡Al fin llegas, Líder Skull! - lo saludó Max, haciéndole una venia relajada y cansada a su jefe.

- Créeme, Max... - gruñó Rick - quisiera no estarlo...

En actitud comprensiva, Max palmeó el hombro de su jefe y comenzó a ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en el Escuadrón.

- No eres el único... - dijo Sterling sin hacer más precisiones, pero mirando de reojo a su esposa, que en ese momento estaba con toda la apariencia de ser una bomba de tiempo emocional, a tal punto que el resto del Escuadrón se mantenía prudentemente alejado de la segunda teniente Parino-Sterling.

- ¿Le molesta por el embarazo? - inquirió Rick tratando de que Miriya no lo escuchara.

- El embarazo no es problema, jefe... lo que le molesta es quedarse de guardia - respondió Max, aclarándose rápidamente. - Espíritu Zentraedi, tú me entiendes...

Por primera vez desde que dejara a Lisa a la vera del Lago Gloval, Rick Hunter sonrió de manera genuina, y recordó que tarde o temprano debería agradecerle a Max Sterling por su amistad, sin la cual las cosas le serían muchísimo más difíciles de lo que eran de por sí.

- Por supuesto - se limitó a responder Rick antes de proseguir con su camino.

Para cuando Rick llegó al atril de la sala de prevuelo, ya todos los miembros del Escuadrón Skull estaban en silencio y sentados en sus respectivos asientos, luciendo como el prototipo cabal de un escuadrón de combate listo para cualquier cosa, una imagen que hubiera convencido a Rick Hunter... si tan sólo no conociera a esa banda de desquiciados bajo sus órdenes como los conocía.

- Muy bien, muchachos, así vienen las cosas - disparó Rick, listo para ir al tema de interés sin ninguna clase de introducción. - Ya saben lo que ocurrió, pero lo que no saben todavía es que llegaron órdenes desde el Alto Mando... vamos a darles el gusto a los separatistas de Ohio.

Algunos de los pilotos reaccionaron con expresiones feroces y ansiosas a las noticias; demasiado tiempo llevaban escuchando noticias de lo que ocurría en el este, y demasiado tiempo habían pasado masticando frustraciones sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Para algunos de los pilotos del Skull, la oportunidad de hacer algo contra los separatistas caía como un regalo del cielo, y entre esos pilotos estaban los que más habían tratado con el teniente John Hollis antes de su deceso...

En los rostros de aquellos pilotos, tales como el de la tercera teniente Karin Birkeland, Rick Hunter pudo ver el fuego de la venganza ardiendo...

- Esta vez le va a tocar a la Fuerza Aérea la mayor parte del trabajo, sin embargo, nosotros y los otros escuadrones de las Fuerzas Espaciales vamos a permanecer en alerta para actuar en respaldo de nuestras fuerzas.

No tardó en instalarse la decepción entre los pilotos del Skull, casi tan rápido como lo había hecho la euforia por enterarse de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero Rick Hunter no iba a dejar que eso lo disuadiera de darles a sus pilotos el resto de las malas noticias...

- Nos mantendremos en alerta permanente hasta tanto el Alto Mando disponga lo contrario, así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes busque un colchón o una bolsa de dormir, porque nos esperan días largos...

Sólo una voz se alzó entre los miembros del Skull para interrogar al comandante Hunter.

- ¿Permiso para hablar, señor? - solicitó la teniente Birkeland.

- Concedido, teniente.

- ¿No vamos a participar de esto?

Otros rostros en el Skull asentían silenciosamente a la pregunta de Karin Birkeland... obligando a Rick a aclarar la cuestión para que no quedaran dudas.

- Las órdenes del Alto Mando son claras en esto, damas y caballeros - replicó Rick. - No habrá participación de ningún escuadrón Veritech en la operación, sea de la Fuerza Aérea, la Armada o las Fuerzas Espaciales. También se van a quedar afuera de la fiesta los Destroids del Ejército, por si se preguntaban eso.

Bastó que Rick viera los ceños fruncidos de su escuadrón para que descubriera que no le quedaba otra opción más que revelar la verdadera razón de aquella orden... que le había sido comunicada minutos antes en la junta de oficiales.

- Aparentemente, los políticos han decidido que sería demasiado injusto para los separatistas si los aplastamos con nuestros mechas, así que todo esto quedará restringido expresamente a sistemas de armas convencionales. Lo siento, muchachos... pero esta vez tendremos que quedarnos fuera de la fiesta y hacernos cargo de lo que la Fuerza Aérea ya no pueda hacer.

Por más que Rick no fuera una persona proclive a la venganza, no podía dejar de comprender el porqué de la impotencia y rabia que veía en la joven teniente Birkeland... y tampoco podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con la única respuesta que salió de boca de la piloto de combate.

- Espero que los hijos de puta aprecien la caballerosidad, señor.

* * *

**Miércoles 15 de febrero de 2012**

Faltaban horas aún para que saliera el sol sobre Nueva Macross, pero en uno de los cuarteles militares en las afueras de la ciudad, se vivía una intensa actividad que desentonaba con el silencio habitual de las madrugadas.

- ¡Suban, suban, suban, suban! - azuzaba el sargento jefe Manuel Ordoñez a los soldados de la Compañía C, 54° Batallón de Fusileros, Ejército de la Tierra Unida, palmeando con insistencia la escotilla de uno de los Stryker de la unidad. - ¡No tenemos toda la madrugada, señores!

Por más que los soldados quisieran hacerle caso al sargento, la realidad era que le resultaba imposible a los integrantes de la Compañía C el abordar sus catorce vehículos de combate Stryker a la velocidad que Ordoñez deseaba. Sin embargo, era un testamento a la instrucción y disciplina de la Compañía C, y del 54° de Fusileros en general, el que apenas hubieran pasado veinte minutos desde que se recibiera la alarma y la orden de despliegue para que los seiscientos cincuenta militares del batallón estuvieran listos y preparados para abordar los vehículos con todo su equipo preparado.

Y que lo pudieran hacer a las dos de la mañana... más crédito aún para ellos.

- ¿Están todos a bordo, sargento Ordoñez? - preguntó el teniente Shelby en cuanto tuvo a su sargento de compañía a distancia suficiente como para poder hablar sin tener que gritar para sobresalir por encima del barullo general.

- ¡Sí, teniente! - contestó Ordoñez, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda de parte de su líder de compañía.

- Muy bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros... - murmuró Shelby, presto a entrar al Stryker que estaba reservado para él, deteniéndose sólo cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba llamando a sus espaldas.

Dándose vuelta, Shelby se encontró de frente con su jefe de batallón, el mayor Henri Loizeau, que parecía mucho más cansado y tenso que cualquiera de los soldados bajo su mando.

- Teniente Shelby - comenzó a hablar Loizeau, llamando la atención a su jefe de compañía más joven.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Sus hombres... ¿qué ánimo tienen?

- Están de muy buen ánimo, mayor - contestó con total honestidad Shelby.

Loizeau miró a ambos lados como si tuviera temor de seguir hablando, algo que sólo hizo que Shelby se pusiera en guardia, inquieto ante la posibilidad de que el oficial comandante del 54° de Fusileros supiera algo que él ignoraba acerca de toda esa operación...

- Un consejo, Daniel... cuide que no estén de _demasiado_ buen ánimo.

De inmediato, el teniente Shelby reveló no haber entendido a qué se estaba refiriendo su líder de batallón, de modo que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue preguntar con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Señor?

- Odiaría tener que mandar a alguno a corte marcial si esta locura llega a salirse de control - respondió Loizeau, haciéndole luego movimientos a Shelby para que terminara de una vez con los preparativos. - Ahora, teniente Shelby, haga de cuenta que no dije nada y súbase a su vehículo... tenemos siete horas de viaje hasta nuestra base de despliegue.

- Desde luego, señor - reconoció Shelby con gravedad, ya con un pie adentro de su Stryker.

Los primeros motores comenzaron a rugir.

Menos de quince minutos después, cuarenta blindados Stryker, veinte utilitarios Humvee y media docena de camiones dejaban los cuarteles del 54º de Fusileros, encaminándose por una de las rutas que unían a Nueva Macross con el resto del mundo en dirección a una misión incierta y peligrosa.

* * *

La mayoría de los corresponsales acreditados en la Sala de Prensa del Consejo de la Tierra Unida consideraban a las seis de la mañana como una hora particularmente infame para ser convocados a una conferencia de prensa; muchos de ellos operaban en jornadas irregulares que a veces los mantenían despiertos hasta veintiún horas al día en un esfuerzo por mantenerse a la par de las noticias, lo que hacía que cada hora de sueño valiera su peso en oro.

Era por eso que la mitad de los rostros en la sala de prensa daban toda la impresión de caerse dormidos en breve, y que buena parte del resto anduviera con ojeras y miradas perdidas y cansadas... cosa que a la jefa de prensa de Presidencia, Mónica Maldonado, no le pareció que fuera a durar mucho tiempo más.

Quizás, consideró mientras daba los últimos pasos antes de llegar al atril, pudiera ganar algunos segundos de respiro mientras los periodistas trataban de procesar el shock que en segundos más les impartiría.

La hora había llegado.

- Buenos días a todos, y perdón por el madrugón - anunció en tono afable la jefa de prensa.

Unas pocas risas, muchas de ellas sólo de compromiso, pudieron escucharse en la enorme sala, lo que le hizo entender a Maldonado que era mejor ir derecho al grano.

- A las 2150 horas de anoche, tiempo estándar de Nueva Macross, una partida de milicianos separatistas lanzó un ataque contra el puesto sanitario India-Siete-Tres, a cuarenta y nueve kilómetros de la ciudad de Nueva Cincinnati - comenzó la jefa de prensa, sin darles a los periodistas algo que no supieran hasta el momento. - El ataque superó las capacidades defensivas del puesto, que eran limitadas en virtud de su condición de puesto médico, y culminó con el completo saqueo de las existencias de medicamentos y suministros, la destrucción de todas las edificaciones... y la ejecución del personal médico y militar sobreviviente, totalizando hasta el momento sesenta y nueve muertes.

Los primeros murmullos de sorpresa corrieron por el lugar; el ataque ya era un hecho público, pero era la primera vez que se difundía un índice oficial de bajas... y la sorpresa fue mayor al comprobar que superaba ampliamente las previsiones más pesimistas de los sesudos que solían darles información.

Ahora venía la frutilla del postre, reflexionó Maldonado al ver que los reporteros parecían ahora estar mucho más interesados y despiertos.

"_Ojalá no se atraganten._"

- En respuesta a este ataque, el Presidente Luan ha ordenado al Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que tomen las medidas necesarias para enviar contingentes militares de tierra y aire a la región de Ohio, con el objetivo de actuar para neutralizar o aniquilar el accionar de los elementos separatistas en el área, poniendo fin a la campaña de violencia que estos grupos han desatado en nuestra contra - reveló Maldonado, prosiguiendo como si los primeros intentos de preguntas, hechos a los apurones y atropelladas, jamás hubieran existido. - En cumplimiento con aquellas órdenes, el Alto Mando ha iniciado ahora mismo el despliegue de tropas en la región, bajo la autoridad operativa del comandante militar para América del Norte, brigadier general Jeremy Houghton.

La carnicería había empezado, y lo único que podía esperar Mónica Maldonado era que tuviera un mínimo de orden, pero antes de administrar la masacre periodística, aún le quedaban algunos datos más que comunicar a la población mundial, algo que hizo sin perder el tiempo o que le afectaran los flashes desquiciados de las cámaras...

- Está previsto el envío de unidades adicionales en los próximos días, de ser necesario...

* * *

Tres aviones de combate sobrevolaban raudos el desierto de Ohio, atravesando la noche como verdaderos demonios.

No se trataba de vistosos cazas Veritech, sino de tres aviones de ataque A-12 Avenger, robustas y fuertes aeronaves no transformables de ataque a tierra, que llevaban en sus morros los emblemas del Escuadrón de Ataque Táctico 38 de la Fuerza Aérea. Los pilotos de los "Jockeys del 38" no se sentían menoscabados o humillados por continuar volando un modelo de avión que databa de la Guerra Global mientras otros pilotos acaparaban la atención del mundo por andar montados en cazas Veritech, sino que se sentían ferozmente orgullosos de sus aeronaves y de ellos mismos.

El A-12 no era un avión estéticamente agradable; de aspecto chato y aplastado, con un timón de cola en forma de T, dos turbinas montadas en sendas barquillas integradas una a cada lado del fuselaje principal, y una nariz ancha y roma, el A-12 nunca ganaría un concurso de belleza, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tampoco estaba dotado de una velocidad excepcional o de una agilidad soberbia que pudiera compensar su falta de atractivo. Sencillamente, los diseñadores del A-12 lo habían concebido como una plataforma que pudiera llevar armas a sus blancos y sobrevivir a la misión, sacrificando todo a los sacrosantos requisitos de capacidad de carga y supervivencia que esa misión exigía.

Sin embargo, el A-12, a pesar de su edad, y de que unos escasos cuatrocientos ejemplares habían sobrevivido en todo el mundo a la Lluvia de la Muerte, era un aparato soberbio y confiable, capaz de navegar entre considerables concentraciones de fuego antiaéreo y resistir sin problemas ráfagas de disparos que hubieran destrozado a uno de esos costosos Veritech... por no mencionar que cada A-12 de la formación llevaba en sus pilones subalares y centrales suficiente cantidad de misiles aire-tierra como para regar devastación como pocas veces se la había visto.

Eso no lo podía hacer un Veritech; esa afirmación era parte central del credo de fe de los pilotos de A-12 en la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, así como los de sus colegas de la Armada que los volaban desde las cubiertas de los portaaviones.

Esa madrugada, tres pilotos y tres oficiales de armas del Escuadrón de Ataque Táctico 38 demostrarían de lo que era capaz el A-12, y conforme se acercaban al área de blancos (según lo captaban a través de los satélites que los guiaban en su misión, y a las instrucciones del control aéreo), más crecía en esos pilotos y en los oficiales de armas sentados a su lado el nerviosismo y la inquietud por saberse cercanos al momento de disparar.

No dejaba de causarles irritación a los pilotos del Escuadrón 38 el tener que abrir fuego contra otros seres humanos, y no era para eso que se habían unido a la Fuerza Aérea, pero todos ellos sabían que las cosas no siempre salían como uno las quería.

Los sistemas de cabina de los A-12 comenzaron a emitir zumbidos de advertencia, dándoles a los oficiales de armas la indicación de que ya estaban cerca de sus blancos, y de inmediato los radares de los mortíferos aviones de ataque se encendieron, buscando furiosamente sus objetivos.

No les llevó mucho: allí, a pocos segundos de distancia, estaba esa colección de edificios que servía como una de las barracas y cuarteles de los milicianos de Ohio... y los tres pilotos supieron que lo que iban a darle en escasos segundos no iba a ser un buen desayuno.

- Jockey Tres a Líder Jockey... - anunció uno de los miembros de la formación en cuanto sus radares indicaron que el blanco estaba fijado. - Tengo tono y adquisición.

Al instante, otro de los numerales informó algo similar a través de la red táctica.

- Jockey Dos confirma, Líder Jockey.

El líder de la formación no tuvo necesidad de pensarlo mucho más: estaba a punto de ejecutar su misión, y si por un instante llegó a sentir dudas o inquietudes, bastó que recordara el listado de muertos a causa de los separatistas para que esas dudas e inquietudes desaparecieran de su cabeza, justo en el momento en que su oficial de armas oprimió algunos botones de su consola de mando, dando los comandos necesarios para que los misiles que llevaba su aeronave se armaran.

- Bien entonces... misiles armados - informó el oficial de armas, recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento por parte del piloto.

Sencillas confirmaciones de la orden llegaron a través de la red táctica, y el líder de la formación, tras mirar a ambos lados y divisar las siluetas de los aviones de sus numerales, oscuras a excepción de las luces de navegación, enfocó su vista en la colección de puntos que aparecían en la pantalla de su radar... unos puntos que aparecían rodeados por círculos rojos que pulsaban a la par de los zumbidos del sistema.

El momento había llegado.

- Fuego - ordenó el líder de la formación.

Menos de diez segundos después, una docena de misiles aire-tierra se estrellaban contra los edificios de la base separatista, reduciéndolos a escombros y ruinas sin que los que estaban adentro tuvieran la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Si alguno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido (cosa que ninguno de los pilotos de la formación podía saber), tal vez hubiera visto las tres sombras feroces que sobrevolaron los restos de la base casi al instante, perdiéndose en el horizonte justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el desierto.

El día había comenzado.

* * *

Las calles de Denver ardían todavía con el fuego de la justa indignación de la ciudadanía... una indignación que Lynn Kyle, candidato a senador de la Unión Pacifista, se había ocupado muy bien de azuzar durante las cuatro horas que duró su acto de protesta frente a la representación del GTU en la capital regional.

Había sido algo prácticamente espontáneo; ni bien se conocieron las noticias de que el Alto Mando militar había ordenado la entrada en acción de las tropas para aplastar a los separatistas de Ohio, ya estaba en marcha la maquinaria de la Unión Pacifista, conducida por el propio Kyle, quien no tardó en montar una conferencia de prensa improvisada en las escalinatas de su hotel, en la que llamó al almirante Gloval un "asesino sediento de sangre" y tildó a las tropas de la Tierra Unida de "bárbaros criminales".

Y no había quedado ahí la cosa.

Para mediodía, ya Kyle estaba liderando una concentración de sus partidarios a lo largo de una de las mayores avenidas de la ciudad, proclamando a voz en cuello que no iban a descansar hasta tanto lograran con su lucha que los militares se retiraran de Ohio; si para ello era necesario que protestaran día y noche, lo harían gustosos. Para eso de las tres de la tarde, el candidato a senador ya había congregado a cuatro mil simpatizantes frente al edificio que albergaba a las oficinas del GTU en la ciudad, y allí se quedó durante buena parte del día, vociferando a voz en cuello su solidaridad con los separatistas y llamando al pueblo de Denver a movilizarse en defensa de una autonomía que -no dejaba de advertir el candidato- algún día podría llegar a verse amenazada por los propios militares.

Ese era el elemento de Lynn Kyle: la masa, la gente, "el pueblo", como él solía llamarlo... esas personas que gritaban a voz en cuello su apoyo y su simpatía, aquellas personas que comprendían sus ideales de paz y libertad mucho mejor que lo que esos estirados como Brent, Spier y Blanchard lo hacían.

Y quizás lo más maravilloso de aquel día, en opinión de Lynn Kyle, había sido dejar a sus asesores de campaña al borde de la apoplejía cuando él les comunicó que iba a pasar el día entero organizando la oposición al más reciente de los crímenes de los militares... los tres estirados sencillamente habían quedado sin palabras, rezumando furia en su propia impotencia mientras él les mostraba el verdadero camino a seguir.

¡Que ellos se quedaran en sus cuevas hablando de encuestas, proyecciones, estrategias y mensajes! Él estaba para eso: para hablar con el pueblo, para hacerles ver la realidad...

Y el pueblo parecía responder bien, a excepción de algunos cuantos descriteriados, gente que votaría seguramente a alguno de los candidatos de oposición que habían surgido como hongos durante la campaña, sin lugar a dudas azuzados por los militares y su GTU fantoche para ponerle coto a lo que ya era una verdadera amenaza para su dominio sobre la Tierra.

Pues bien, Lynn Kyle ya les demostraría en marzo lo equivocados que estaban, y antes de que los mismos lacayos de Gloval lo pudieran notar, él ya estaría en el Senado haciendo tronar las palabras de la verdad en ese recinto para que las oyera toda la Tierra.

Los incidentes de aquel día eran poca cosa; algunos cuantos grupos de pobres confundidos se habían trenzado a golpes con los simpatizantes de Kyle, increpándolos por llevar a Denver a la locura colectiva... quizás Brent y los otros pudieran alegar que esos incidentes eran la prueba de que las acciones de Kyle estaban lentamente disgregando a la sociedad de Denver en dos campos potencialmente irreconciliables, y que corrían el riesgo de eliminar a los moderados como sector social, pero Kyle sabía la verdad: eran gente que había elegido apoyar al enemigo, y así los trataría él.

¿Acaso no podían ver lo que pasaba?

Pero mientras Lynn Kyle se tomaba diez minutos para descansar en el lobby del hotel donde se alojaba, antes de volver a su habitación para preparar las acciones a realizar al día siguiente, una persona joven, apenas un muchacho, lo estaba observando cuidadosamente, sin que de sus facciones aniñadas pudiera esconderse una admiración rayana con la adoración.

Él era un joven estudiante universitario, a quien poco le faltaba para egresar de la Universidad local... uno de tantos jóvenes de Denver que veían con creciente preocupación lo que ocurría en el mundo luego de la noche de fuego que había arrasado con todo.

Muchas veces, en conversaciones con sus compañeros en torno a la cena o a una buena noche de juegos de mesa, habían salido las mismas y acuciantes preguntas: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? y ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Él y sus amigos y compañeros habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo era algo demasiado peligroso como para que se le permitiera seguir así nomás; el planeta entero estaba convertido en ruinas, con millones de desahuciados, caos y escasez, y como si eso fuera poco, con un gobierno controlado por los militares. Y así como habían discutido las causas, también habían estudiado cuidadosamente las soluciones.

Muchos de los suyos podían discrepar con el estudiante, pero otros tantos no sólo no lo hacían, sino que también le habían dado su bendición para aquella empresa que estaba a punto de lograr: hablar con Lynn Kyle.

La solución, según la veían ellos.

Por fin, el momento crucial llegó; los tipos de relaciones públicas que siempre rodeaban al candidato como si fuera una guardia personal partieron, vaya Dios a saber por qué, pero dándole al joven estudiante la oportunidad de oro para presentarse ante La Solución y pedirle que lo escuchara.

- ¡¡KYLE!! - bramó el joven con quizás demasiada fuerza, lo que sólo logró que el candidato se sobresaltara y mirara a todas partes como si estuviera a punto de ser atacado; después de todo, Kyle sabía perfectamente que los militares no tendrían escrúpulos para acabar con él.

Pero no había sicarios, secuestradores o matones allí; sólo un joven de unos veinte años, tal vez... alguien que por alguna razón le recordaba a Kyle sus tiempos de agitador en Yokohama, cuando él sólo podía gritar las consignas en vez de hacer algo por convertirlas en realidad...

- ¿Quién es usted? - inquirió Kyle con cautela en cuanto tuvo a su visitante al alcance.

- Un fiel seguidor suyo, señor Lynn... - contestó el visitante con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Por un segundo, Kyle pensó en excusarse cortésmente y largarse de allí, pero algo lo mantuvo atento y expectante de lo que podría llegar a revelar el joven universitario, y con un ademán cortés, el candidato invitó al estudiante a tomar asiento frente a él, cosa que el recién llegado hizo todo emocionado.

- Yo tengo unos amigos, señor Lynn... gente que piensa como usted y yo... gente que quiere hacer lo necesario para que haya paz de una vez por todas - comenzó a explicar el estudiante, evitando mirar a Kyle a la cara, pero luego superando su temor el tiempo suficiente como para hacer lo que había venido a hacer. - ¿Le gustaría venir a hablar con nosotros?

Decir que Kyle estaba sorprendido por semejante propuesta era quedarse corto; con lo largo y extenuante que había sido el día, cualquier rato de descanso era apreciado como si fuera oro puro... y la idea de ir a disertar frente a un grupo de universitarios no parecía la mejor forma de descansar.

- ¿Cuándo podría ser? - preguntó el candidato, encontrándose con un rostro que había dejado atrás la timidez y ahora lo observaba con ardiente determinación.

- Ahora.

- ¿Perdón?

- No hay tiempo que perder, y eso nosotros lo sabemos tan bien como usted - respondió el estudiante, sintiendo que sus venas ardían al hablar con aquella persona en quien tantas esperanzas había cifrado... no había llegado tan lejos como para quedarse con las manos vacías, y si era necesario demostrarle a Kyle hasta qué punto habían llegado, pues él lo haría. - Estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea... lo que usted crea conveniente. No podemos permitirnos quedarnos quietos y calmados.

Kyle también lo sentía: sentía en las palabras de ese joven el fuego que él siempre llevó dentro, aquel fuego que por un tiempo creyó que compartían sus asesores de campaña, pero que en ellos no eran más que cenizas al borde de ser extintas por el realismo... jóvenes como su visitante eran la clase de personas con las que Kyle quería trabajar.

Aquellas personas que podían llevar su mensaje a la realidad.

- ¿En donde están? - preguntó el candidato a senador, clavando su mirada en los ojos del estudiante para determinar si lo que había visto en ellos era real o sólo el preludio de una nueva frustración.

- En la Universidad.

Era real... de alguna manera, ese muchacho había llegado a él para mostrarle que siempre había nuevas posibilidades, y si sus amigos y socios eran tan apasionados o enfervorizados como su visitante, pues no iba a perder descanso, sino que ganaría fuerzas...

Al instante, el candidato a senador Lynn Kyle se puso de pie, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el estudiante, que esperaba presuroso la respuesta de Kyle como un soldado esperaba las órdenes de su general, por más que esa metáfora en particular fuera irritante para Kyle y su visitante.

- Guíame, entonces - solicitó Kyle sin perder tiempo.

* * *

A últimas horas de la tarde, tras terminar con el artículo periodístico que pensaba publicar dentro de dos días, Dean Talbot decidió dar una recorrida final por la redacción del _Denver Star_, como siempre lo hacía antes de dar por terminado el día.

Todavía quedaban algunos pocos periodistas en sus cubículos y oficinas, generalmente ultimando detalles de sus artículos o revisando información para futuras notas. Había algunos que estaban allí con bolsas de dormir, dado que les habían avisado que los servicios de transporte público no iban a funcionar esa noche... con lo que era preferible dormir en la oficina antes que tentar la suerte en las calles oscurecidas de Denver.

En una de sus recorridas, Dean Talbot encontró algo curioso e insólito.

- Mira a quién vengo a encontrarme... a la mujer que desenmascaró el "Kylegate"...

Callie no respondió excepto con una fugaz encogida de hombros... y por primera vez, Dean Talbot notó lo preocupada que se veía su colega. Esa no era la cara de una periodista que acababa de saltar a la fama y al renombre por revelar a toda la ciudad el oscuro entramado de apoyos políticos y financieros detrás del candidato estrella de la contienda electoral... era más bien la cara de una condenada a muerte.

Desde la publicación de su artículo, la ciudad de Denver estaba convulsionada por las revelaciones sobre la campaña de Lynn Kyle; a la nota original de Callie la habían seguido otras muy similares en los demás diarios de la ciudad, e incluso en los canales de la televisión local. El "Kylegate", como lo habían dado en llamar algunos, estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en el mayor motivo de vergüenza para la elite política y económica de Denver, y las preguntas sobre el tema provocaban desmentidas poco creíbles y caras de enojo en los centros de poder de la ciudad, desde el Palacio de Gobierno hasta la sede de la Corporación Meridian.

Kyle, por supuesto, había desmentido todo furiosamente al principio... pero más tarde, su actitud había sido la de un desafiante "eso no me interesa", mientras se iba a manifestar en contra de la campaña militar del GTU contra Ohio.

Y para ser la mujer que originó todo ese caos con una simple nota, Callie Frenkel estaba demasiado silenciosa y meditabunda, hecho que Dean Talbot no pudo evitar remarcar.

- ¿Por qué la cara larga, Callista?

- Spier - fue la contestación seca de su colega, y Talbot lo entendió todo.

A pesar de lo revelador del artículo escrito por ella, Callie estaba profundamente disgustada por el único tema del que no había podido descubrir nada, excepto un nombre, una fotografía y una vaga descripción.

Con cada día que pasaba indagando el entorno de Lynn Kyle, más se convencía Callie de que Rudolf Spier estaba jugando un papel central y esencial en la estrategia de campaña del senador... o más bien, en los planes de sus asesores y patrones políticos, ya que estaba claro para ella que Kyle era más un peón que un cerebro en todo el asunto.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos por descubrir algo más acerca de Spier habían terminado en fracasos rotundos y estrepitosos. Nadie sabía nada sobre él, nadie quería decir nada sobre él, no existían datos en los archivos públicos, no había referencias sobre él en ningún registro periodístico, no había ninguna documentación o identificación a su nombre... sencillamente, Rudolf Spier no existía.

Sólo que sí existía... lo suficiente como para borrar todo rastro de su existencia, excepto su propia presencia física. Con cada fracaso, la urgencia de Callie por descubrir algo acerca de Spier se tornaba más poderosa e incontenible.

Sin embargo, había otras cosas para tener en cuenta... cosas para las que Callie debía estar preparada, y en las que había estado pensando mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la decisión que estaba a punto de poner en práctica.

- En realidad, me sirve mucho que hayas venido, Dean - dijo intempestivamente Callie mientras ponía en manos de Talbot un maletín negro. - Quiero que te quedes con esto... que lo guardes como si fuera tu propia vida, mételo en la caja fuerte de tu champagne o en donde sea, pero no lo saques de allí ni lo veas a menos que...

- Woah, calma... calma - la paró en seco Talbot. - ¿A menos que _qué_? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Callie?

Su colega parecía estar implorándole con la mirada que honrara su pedido, por más que sus palabras trataran de sonar fuertes y decididas.

- Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

Con reticencia, Dean Talbot aceptó el maletín y lo sostuvo con fuerza, aunque no dejó de mirar a Callie con inquietud y un creciente temor.

- Callie...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me estarás dando tus... evidencias?

- Sólo te pido que las cuides, es todo... - insistió Callie en voz baja. - ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

- Por supuesto...

Entonces, Callie le sonrió con genuino agradecimiento, aunque Talbot jamás sabría qué tan profundo y verdadero era...

- Oye, Frenkel, si necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa... todavía tengo combustible en el auto.

- Muchísimas gracias, Dean... - le contestó Callie, para luego ponerse rauda a guardar sus cosas y estar lista para irse del edificio del diario.

Minutos después, el auto de Dean Talbot abandonaba el edificio del _Denver Star_ y se internaba en las calles de la ciudad, con su conductor y su acompañante hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero en ningún momento del viaje que siguió, en ningún instante de las conversaciones mantenidas entre los dos, hizo Callie alguna referencia a las doce palabras que habían puesto su mundo en un estado de febril inquietud... las doce palabras que su informante había escrito en el mensaje de texto que le envió en algún momento de aquella tarde que moría.

Ella no podía decírselo... ya estaba poniéndolo en un riesgo muy grande al darle copias de toda la información que había juntado sobre Kyle, sus socios y las maniobras que estaban tramando. No podía permitir que él se viera en el mismo predicamento que ella, bajo ningún concepto.

Entonces, ella guardaría silencio. Continuaría investigando, por supuesto, pero lo haría con más discreción y sigilo... porque las doce palabras del mensaje de texto la habían puesto en alerta.

"_Ha enojado a mucha gente importante, señorita Frenkel_" había dicho el informante en su mensaje de texto. "_No se imagina cuánto_."

**

* * *

**

Viernes 17 de febrero de 2012

Otro largo e interminable reporte para el almirante Gloval, relatando los eventos del día desde la perspectiva de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, acababa de recibir la firma necesaria para su despacho, pero lejos de significar algún descanso u oportunidad de respiro, ese hecho sólo motivó a la comandante Lisa Hayes a tomar un nuevo informe de situación, esta vez procedente de su contraparte del Comando Militar de América del Norte: un pormenorizado detalle de las acciones militares del día tal y como habían sido vistas por el general Houghton y su estado mayor en sus cuarteles de Atlanta.

Hacía ya tres días que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estaban empeñadas en combates contra los separatistas de Ohio, y si bien los reportes que iban llegando al SDF-1 daban cuenta de un éxito bastante razonable en la campaña militar, eso no quitaba que para Lisa Hayes, al igual que para muchos otros militares, aquella campaña fuera considerada como un verdadero fracaso personal.

No iba a ser ella quien derramara lágrimas por todos los separatistas que ahora estaban pagando con creces su campaña de hostigamiento hacia el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... era algo más profundo y doloroso, algo que había estado carcomiendo el alma de Lisa desde hacía unos cuantos días y que sólo ahora, en medio de los reportes que tenía que leer en días como aquel, en los que no le tocaba trabajar en la Central de Operaciones, había salido a la luz en todo su dolor.

La oficina privada de Lisa Hayes era el escenario de su dolor; una espaciosa e iluminada oficina situada en la base de la "cabeza" del SDF-1, dotada de una amplia ventana que daba hacia el sur de Nueva Macross y con una decoración espartana y austera. El escritorio que tenía era mucho más grande que cualquier otro con el que hubiera trabajado alguna vez, sin mencionar la terminal de computadora que venía incluida o el vasto juego de material de oficina. Era muchísimo más que el rincón de su camarote que había servido de oficina para Lisa cuando aún vivía en el SDF-1, pero por alguna razón, Lisa Hayes odiaba cada minuto del día que tenía que pasar allí.

Ya llevaba horas en su oficina, con la sola compañía de sus dolores y de los reportes, y el único sonido que podía escucharse era la voz baja de uno de los locutores de Radio MBS, que estaba leyendo uno de los boletines vespertinos de noticias...

Por alguna razón, en aquellos momentos más duros de sobrellevar, Lisa trabajaba mejor si la radio estaba encendida; la música suave de la programación vespertina (que no emitía las canciones de Minmei, algo por lo que Lisa no iba a quejarse) era una buena compañía y una excelente manera de bloquear la tortura de sus propias emociones.

Sólo cuando el locutor comenzó a hablar de las novedades del "frente de guerra", denominación que partió en mil pedazos el corazón de Lisa, la comandante Hayes se detuvo un segundo y prestó atención a lo que estaba relatándose en la radio:

- Los combates continúan en Ohio, mientras las unidades de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida prosiguen con su avance a través del territorio controlado por los separatistas - informó el locutor, pasando luego a los detalles específicos de aquel día. - Esta mañana, según informaron fuentes oficiales del Alto Mando, elementos de tres batallones de la 47° División de Infantería, apoyados por unidades de la Fuerza Aérea, lograron tomar el control de tres poblados controlados por los separatistas. Las bajas actuales son de veintinueve muertos y setenta y siete heridos entre las tropas terrestres, mientras que los separatistas han sufrido sesenta y ocho muertes y un número indeterminado de heridos.

Casi sonaba como si se tratara de una victoria...

Una verdadera victoria, en opinión de Lisa, hubiera sido no tener que llegar jamás a ese punto... hubiera sido que aquellos malditos separatistas se mantuvieran encerrados en su territorio, sin lanzarse a atacar convoyes de asistencia o unidades militares... en suma, lo que habían elegido hacer innumerables comunidades humanas en todo el mundo que habían elegido mantenerse al margen del GTU como naciones independientes, sin que eso significara ir a la guerra u hostigarse mutuamente; se trataba de un estado de "vivir y dejar vivir" que el GTU respetaba siempre y cuando no estallaran hostilidades armadas entre ambos.

No era como lo que había pasado en Denver meses atrás, cuando se trató de evitar que un territorio que ya era parte del GTU se separara; desde el día del Holocausto, el GTU siempre había respetado la voluntad de aquellas comunidades que no deseaban integrarse al Gobierno.

Por fuera de las cavilaciones de Lisa Hayes, las noticias continuaban en la Radio.

- En el cuartel general del Comando Militar de América del Norte, en la ciudad de Atlanta, el general Jeremy Houghton anunció que se han dado órdenes a la 28° División de Infantería para proceder al área de operaciones. Consultado sobre si esto obedece a dificultades encontradas por las tropas de la Tierra Unida, el general Houghton respondió que el envío de la 28° División responde a la necesidad de mantener el orden y la seguridad en las áreas aledañas...

"_Una vez más hemos vuelto a lo mismo de siempre_" pensó Lisa con infinita tristeza.

Diez meses se cumplían desde la práctica aniquilación de la raza humana a manos de Dolza... diez meses desde el momento en que la Humanidad se había visto forzada a dejarlo todo atrás con tal de sobrevivir en un mundo convertido en un desierto...

Y diez meses y seis mil quinientos millones de muertos después, ya estaban una vez más luchando humanos contra humanos.

¿De qué maldita victoria podía hablarse?

Con furia, Lisa apagó la radio mientras el locutor estaba a medio reporte; ya poco o nada le importaba lo que dieran a conocer las noticias de la MBS... definitivamente no le dirían nada que ella no supiera.

De vuelta a los reportes... y con un puñetazo de impotencia sobre el escritorio, Lisa procuró descargarse del todo antes de regresar a sus impostergables deberes militares, encontrando en ese momento que el dolor permanecería con ella para siempre...

Excepto, claro, en momentos como el que ocurrió cinco minutos después, cuando sin aviso de ninguna clase la puerta de su oficina se abrió sorpresivamente, dejándole libre el paso al teniente comandante Rick Hunter para que entrara en la oficina al grito de:

- ¡Sorpresa, amor!

- ¡Rick! - contestó Lisa, que ya había saltado de su asiento y caminado hacia él casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué, podía ser alguien más? - contestó el piloto, cesando en sus burlas en el preciso momento en que Lisa lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con la desesperación de alguien que necesitaba refugio tras un día excepcionalmente arduo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? - preguntó la comandante Hayes en un arrebato de felicidad, encontrando que la sola presencia de Rick bastaba para alejar por un tiempo sus profundos dolores y sinsabores.

Rick hizo gestos de estar pensando muy concienzudamente antes de responder:

- ¿Buscando a la mujer de mi vida?

- Eres un tonto, Hunter - devolvió ella, pegándole en la espalda y logrando que él frunciera el ceño.

- Ahora no me digas que no te gusta que venga a visitarte...

Por fortuna para él, Rick Hunter ya había ganado suficiente experiencia leyendo el rostro de Lisa como para saber que a esa mirada entrecerrada y a esa sonrisa perezosa que ella estaba dándole, le seguiría muy probablemente uno de esos besos que se hacían difíciles de olvidar.

- Ven todo lo que quieras...

Lisa no decepcionó a Rick Hunter, quien comprobó una vez más que sus instintos no estaban equivocados... y quien le demostró a Lisa que no había nadie como él para ayudarla a superar los momentos duros del trabajo.

Pero Rick sólo tuvo una vaga idea de lo excepcionalmente duro que había sido para ella aquel día cuando Lisa caminó con algo de pesadez para sentarse sobre su escritorio, luego de lo cual se sujetó la cabeza y lanzó un gruñido de dolor más que claro y evidente.

- Ahí marcha una aspirina - anunció solícito Rick mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta reglamentaria.

- ¿Por qué habrías de traer una aspirina? - preguntó la comandante Hayes con sorpresa.

- Ando preparado... - respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Uno nunca sabe cuándo le puede dar un dolor de cabeza a la comandante más hermosa de las fuerzas de defensa...

Lisa no respondió nada a ese comentario, excepto a través de una sonrisa seductora que enloqueció a su piloto de combate al punto de dejarlo temblando, algo que ella notó cuando tomó la aspirina que él sostenía en su mano... aprovechando para darle una caricia lenta e interminable...

Y después, ni bien pudo abrir una botella de agua que guardaba por allí, Lisa tragó la aspirina con brusquedad, dejando a Rick azorado y sorprendido de lo mucho que ella parecía haber necesitado la aspirina; no era normal que Lisa tuviera reacciones tan enérgicas.

- Un día duro, me imagino... - fue todo lo que pudo aventurar el piloto, caminando hacia ella y abrazándola en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

- ¿Tanto como el tuyo? - replicó Lisa, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick.

El día de Rick había sido enervante... por todo lo que el Skull había debido hacer. No se trataba de misiones de combate, afortunadamente; los del Alto Mando habían preferido dejar a la Fuerza Aérea a cargo del apoyo directo a las tropas de tierra, pero eso significaba que el Skull y los otros escuadrones de las Fuerzas Espaciales habían tenido que ocuparse de todo lo demás.

Eso incluía reemplazar a los cazas de la Fuerza Aérea en sus rutas de patrullaje y escoltar a los enormes aviones de transporte que llevaban tropas y suministros hacia el frente de Ohio, labores que habían puesto a los pilotos del Skull en un estado de agotamiento que bordeaba peligrosamente con la histeria.

De modo que, si el día de Lisa era tan duro como el que él había tenido que pasar, Rick Hunter sólo podía conmiserarse con ella, buscar presuroso una aspirina para sí mismo y prometerse que haría que el resto del día fuera el descanso que los dos merecían.

- Entonces es lo mismo de siempre - gruñó el piloto antes de lanzarse a besar el cuello de su comandante favorita y hacer que ella gruñera de felicidad y placer.

Un respiro era algo que los dos necesitaban con suma urgencia... pero para Lisa Hayes, el respiro no llegaría hasta tanto cumpliera con la obligación que se había impuesto desde el primer día: mantener un cuidadoso seguimiento sobre el paradero y condición de todos aquellos militares que tanto ella como Rick conocían, y que habían sido enviados a Ohio.

Y era mejor hacerlo ahora, para paz tanto de Rick como de ella.

- Tengo novedades de Shelby...

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó cauteloso el teniente comandante Hunter.

No habían llegado muchas noticias a la Base Aérea, de modo que por un instante de pánico, Rick temió que su amigo, cuyo batallón había sido enviado al frente el primer día, hubiera sufrido alguna clase de heridas... y rápidamente, al ver el temor que asomaba en la mirada de su novio, la comandante Hayes se lanzó a aplacar cualquier clase de inquietud.

- Su batallón es uno de los que participó en el ataque de hoy... casi no tuvieron bajas - explicó ella con una sonrisa que trataba de ser alegre en la medida de lo posible. - De hecho, hablé con él hoy en la Central... dice que las cosas están duras por allá, pero que no tanto como los entrenamientos regulares del Ejército.

- Maldito arrogante - gruñó Rick antes de sonreír, mientras Lisa reía a la par de él y lo besaba en la mejilla.

Al menos, había buenas noticias que compartir en esa oficina espaciosa que para Lisa podía llegar a ser opresiva en los peores momentos... y ver a Rick aliviado y sonriendo era algo lo bastante esperanzador como para hacer que la abrumada comandante Hayes olvidara por un maravilloso rato que había un mundo enloquecido allá afuera, un mundo que día tras día se volvía más cruel y demencial.

Y como siempre, que Rick la abrazara era algo que para ella no tenía precio.

- ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar ahora? - preguntó Rick al oído de Lisa, sin notar que sólo con esa pregunta tan inocente él había vuelto a traer la desazón al alma de Lisa Hayes.

¿Cómo diablos saber lo que iba a pasar en Ohio, o en la propia Nueva Macross? Por más que Lisa estuviera al tanto de toda la información que llegaba al Cuartel General, era humanamente imposible predecir lo que iba a pasar en un mundo tan loco y problemático como el que trataba de emerger de las cenizas del Holocausto.

¿Cómo diablos podría Lisa responderle a Rick una pregunta que ella misma se hacía cada día que pasaba?

- No lo sé... - respondió con completa honestidad la comandante Hayes, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo del hombre de su vida.

Dándose cuenta de que era mejor dejar atrás los eventos del día y enfocarse en cómo superar todo el dolor y cansancio de sus trabajos, Rick decidió hacerle a Lisa una oferta que él esperaba que ella aceptara rápidamente:

- Mejor no hablemos de lo que pasa, o si quieres...

- ¿Sí? - lo invitó a proseguir la comandante Hayes, erizando la piel del piloto sólo con el sonido de su voz.

- Si quieres lo hablamos cuando estemos en casa, lejos de esta nave...

Rápidamente, Lisa se incorporó para mirar a Rick a los ojos, dándole con su mirada una señal de lo agradecida que ella estaba por su compañía y constante aliento... y recordándole a Rick, que andaba subyugado por esa mirada verde que adoraba, que siempre había en el mundo una persona por quien él daría todo sin pensarlo, con tal de asegurar su felicidad y darle un alivio ante las exigencias de su vida.

- Me parece una idea maravillosa - suspiró ella, besando los labios de Rick en señal de agradecimiento. - ¿Y ahora?

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, comandante Hayes... - contestó Rick con inesperada decisión. - Primero, te voy a sacar de esta oficina malsana y los dos iremos a ese nuevo café que abrieron en Veintisiete y Alerces...

- ¿El Seciele? - quiso saber Lisa, recordando súbitamente el nombre del lugar en cuestión, que desde hace unas semanas que andaba queriendo visitar.

- Ese mismo, así que alístate... nos vamos ahora mismo.

- Rick, todavía estoy de servicio - le contestó Lisa con infinita decepción; no era que no quisiera ir con él, pero bastaba echarle un vistazo a la parva de documentos que había puesto sobre el escritorio para recordar que tenía muchísimo trabajo por resolver.

Curiosamente, la reacción del teniente comandante Hunter no fue de furia o decepción, sino de extrañeza y confusión, emociones que quedaron reflejadas claramente en su mirada y en el tono confundido con el que le respondió a su novia.

- ¿Y desde cuándo estás de servicio hasta las 2030?

- ¿Eh? - balbuceó Lisa. - ¿Qué dijiste?

La confusión desapareció de Rick Hunter, substituida por esa expresión traviesa que él siempre ponía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de reírse de Lisa Hayes.

- Lisa, son las ocho y media de la noche... - explicó el piloto casi al borde de una carcajada.

Inmediatamente, Lisa reaccionó con brusquedad, pensando que su piloto quizás estuviera gastándole una broma, porque no había manera de que fuera tan tarde; a tal punto las palabras de Rick la descolocaron que Lisa llegó a enojarse ligeramente con su piloto, porque sólo tomándola por estúpida podía Rick decir algo como que eran las ocho y media como si nada...

- Imposible, no puede ser... - murmuró Lisa mientras corría la manga derecha de su chaqueta para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. - Son las...

- ¿Son las qué, bonita? - preguntó Rick con falsa dulzura cuando Lisa se quedó congelada sin decir nada.

De pronto, Lisa levantó la mirada, clavando unos furiosos ojos verdes en los de Rick y amenazando silenciosamente a su novio con una muerte lenta y dolorosa a causa de arrancamiento de cabeza mediante dentellada mortal si agregaba una sola palabra más a la situación.

- Son las ocho y media de la noche - gruñó Lisa como sólo lo hacía cuando perdía una pelea dura y reñida.

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera regodearse en su victoria o burlarse de ella, Lisa recorrió desconcertada toda su oficina con la mirada, lanzando una única exclamación en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido... de las horas que esos reportes y sus amargas reflexiones le habían arrebatado.

Y quizás, de lo mucho que habría perdido de pasar junto a Rick por culpa de andar encerrada en la oficina.

- Diablos - murmuró con tristeza la comandante Hayes, haciendo gestos para que Rick fuera a abrazarla, cosa que él hizo inmediatamente.

- Te pasaste con el trabajo, amor - contestó él, poniendo fin a todo el asunto mientras le besaba tiernamente la cabeza y se emocionaba con la sonrisa que, a pesar de no poder él verla, sabía que ella estaba poniendo en ese momento.

- Cielos, no me imaginé que... - trató de decir Lisa, pero se vio detenida por un par de labios que la besaban y por unas manos que la conducían suavemente lejos de su escritorio, ayudándola a caminar en dirección a donde tenía todas las cosas que se tenía que llevar de regreso a su casa.

Y antes de lo que Lisa hubiera creído, Rick ya le había colocado su abrigo y se estaba ocupando de dejar la oficina en condiciones aptas para que los dos pudieran irse de allí sin ningún problema.

- Qué suerte para ti que tienes a alguien como yo que viene a rescatarte de tu locura por el trabajo, Hayes... - le aseguró su novio al rodear la cadera de Lisa Hayes con su mano, acercándola a él con cariño.

- Sólo por eso, esta noche pagas la cena.

Rick sólo se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Lisa como si esa aseveración lo hubiera ofendido en su honor personal, pero en lugar de saltarle al cuello a su novia para burlarse de ella o devolverle alguna contestación sarcástica, el teniente comandante Hunter se limitó a abrir la puerta de la oficina y sostenerla hasta tanto su novia la traspusiera...

- ¿Tenías alguna duda? - contestó Rick con una sonrisa, aprovechando la ocasión para darle a Lisa un descarado manotazo.

En el sur, desde luego.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

- Nada para comentar esta vez, debo andar con las baterías bajas... excepto que las cosas siguen girando y moviéndose en la vida de los H2 y sus allegados, y en el mundo a su alrededor. Y como siempre, ellos terminan siempre afectados.

- Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews y comentarios... y en particular a mis betas y colegas de locura Evi, Sara y Kats... ¡Mucha suerte y un saludo grande, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 16!


	24. Capítulo 16 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá les dejo la primera parte del capítulo 16... espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo XVI: Elecciones**

**(Parte I)**

**Miércoles 29 de febrero de 2012**

Los primeros rayos del alba trajeron algo de luz a la desordenada colección de tinglados, estructuras reubicables y tiendas de campaña en aquel rincón del desierto de Ohio. No se observaba ningún movimiento en aquel precario y desamparado puesto militar, ni siquiera en el amplio espacio donde medio centenar de vehículos blindados y de apoyo estaban estacionados.

Sólo los pasos acompasados y los movimientos de algunos guardias constituían alguna señal de vida en ese campamento militar, pero la falta de movimiento aparente no significaba que el lugar estaba dormido o desguarnecido... sino todo lo contrario.

Cada uno de esos guardias estaba armado con un fusil de asalto, y estaba prestando suma atención a lo que le indicaban los vigías encaramados al tope de algunos vehículos blindados y de las torres de vigilancia montadas a tal efecto, que oteaban alrededor del campo con visores infrarrojos lo suficientemente poderosos como para transformar a la noche en día.

Pero esos visores estaban volviéndose progresivamente innecesarios, ya que el día estaba empezando en ese puesto militar.

De una de las carpas de campaña, ubicada en el centro del puesto militar, emergió un oficial vestido con el uniforme de fajina, que caminó hacia uno de los suboficiales que estaban cerca de la torre de vigilancia más próxima. Nada en el aspecto del oficial daba la impresión de estar añorando el sueño o demasiado cansado, sino todo lo contrario: se lo veía enérgico, decidido y resuelto a comenzar aquel día... un día que, de acuerdo a lo que él sabía, iba a ser extraordinariamente importante.

Notando que su líder de batallón estaba cerca, un sargento principal se cuadró e hizo la venia para darle la bienvenida a su superior.

- Buenos días, señor.

- Buenos días, sargento - replicó el mayor Henri Loizeau, devolviéndole la venia a su sargento de batallón. - ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Muy bien, señor. Una noche tranquila - respondió satisfecho el sargento principal Edvard Yenukidze. - Ni un sólo saboteador.

- Esas son las mejores noches.

El jefe del 54º Batallón de Fusileros estaba profundamente satisfecho de que aquella noche no se hubieran verificado ataques sorpresa contra su unidad; como todos los jefes de unidad en el frente de Ohio, Henri Loizeau no estaba dispuesto a darle oportunidad a los separatistas de compensar sus derrotas en el campo de batalla con ataques encubiertos por la noche, como estaban haciendo desde el primer día de la campaña... con consecuencias devastadoras para las unidades que habían sido tomadas por sorpresa.

El mayor Loizeau recorrió la base improvisada de su batallón con la mirada. Se respiraba algo parecido a la paz en aquella madrugada incipiente y todavía oscura... definitivamente no se veía como la mañana de un día en donde todos los que estaban en aquella base iban a entablar una batalla brutal.

La guerra tenía esas paradojas.

- ¿Qué hora es? - quiso saber el mayor Loizeau. - Exactamente.

El sargento Yenukidze sólo tuvo que mirar su reloj de pulsera para responder la pregunta de su jefe de batallón.

- Las 0450 horas, señor.

- Muy bien - murmuró el oficial para después dar la primera orden de aquel día. - Convoque a todos los jefes de compañía y al resto de la plana mayor para una reunión a las 0510 horas.

- ¡De inmediato! - contestó Yenukidze, cuadrándose para correr e implementar la orden del mayor Loizeau.

Efectivamente, a las 0510 horas, dieciséis oficiales se apiñaban dentro de una de las estructuras reubicables del campamento del 54º de Fusileros, de pie en torno a una mesa de campaña y esperando a que el jefe del Batallón les explicara cuál iba a ser la gran operación de aquel día... una operación de la que ellos no sabían nada, pero que intuían a raíz de los rumores, comentarios y trascendidos que siempre cundían en las unidades militares.

Al igual que el mayor Loizeau, ninguno de los jefes y subjefes de compañía y pelotón, y de los oficiales de la plana mayor del batallón, se veían cansados o desganados. En todos ellos se notaba la alerta y expectativa por lo que iba a ocurrir, pero todos ellos eran demasiado profesionales como para permitir que su creciente curiosidad se tradujera en impaciencia.

- Muy bien, señores, así está la cosa - dijo Loizeau para abrir la junta, mientras desplegaba un mapa sobre la mesa de campaña y señalaba un punto perdido e insignificante en él. - Hay un pueblo en esta comarca que el Alto Mando está muy interesado en capturar. No es más que un caserío a medio demoler después del Holocausto, y hasta donde yo sé, no tiene ninguna atracción turística que valga la pena. Eso es para los que creían que íbamos ahí para un poco de "R&R"... más vale que se quiten esas ideas de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Las usuales risas entre los oficiales acompañaron el comentario del mayor Loizeau, que pudo entonces comprobar que la moral de sus hombres estaba en buenas condiciones.

- El valor de ese pueblo está en que es el punto más débil de la cadena defensiva exterior de los muchachos de Ohio. Si conseguimos romper sus defensas en este punto, tendremos el camino abierto para rodear y embolsar a las tropas enemigas que le han hecho tan difíciles las cosas a nuestros amigos del resto de la 28º División.

Lo que Loizeau no había dicho era que había muchas más cosas que dependían del éxito de aquella operación, pero él conocía bien a sus oficiales como para preocuparse por eso: no los había entrenado y conducido durante toda la guerra contra los Zentraedi para que fueran negligentes a la hora del combate. Especialmente, porque la guerra seguía siendo el más efectivo sistema para combatir la negligencia...

- Y con eso fuera de nuestras preocupaciones, sólo tenemos que ocuparnos de montarnos en nuestros transportes y disfrutar la recorrida hasta Dayton para nuestra última fiestita con el enemigo. Después de eso, señores... sí podremos hablar de "R&R".

Silencio entre los oficiales del 54 de Fusileros. la sola mención de la ciudad que servía como "capital" de los separatistas evocaba en todos ellos la idea del fin de aquella guerra totalmente innecesaria y demencial en la que estaban envueltos. Dayton había sido el objetivo principal desde el primer día de la guerra contra los separatistas... pero saberse cercanos al cumplimiento de ese objetivo central era, como mínimo, inquietante.

La mayoría de los oficiales, empero, consiguieron tranquilizarse: si un oficial pensaba demasiado en el fin de la guerra, lo más probable era que no viviera para ver ese momento.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, señor? - preguntó el jefe de la Compañía A.

Rápidamente, Loizeau señaló otros puntos en el mapa, cercanos al pueblo que era el objetivo de aquella operación militar.

- Tal vez no hayan escuchado el ruido de los camiones y transportes de tropa durante la noche por la distancia, pero en las últimas horas han trasladado al resto de la brigada a nuestra región para poder lanzar el ataque contra el pueblo. Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, los separatistas no sólo no están al tanto de nuestros movimientos, sino que están mucho más preocupados por los ataques que el resto de la 28º División va a comenzar en los otros sectores del frente en... una hora.

Hubo algunos murmullos sorprendidos entre los oficiales del 54º de Fusileros; ninguno de ellos esperaba que la operación comenzara a una hora tan temprana, aunque ninguno iba a discutir la lógica de lanzarse contra el objetivo enemigo cuando todavía seguía estando oscuro.

- Nuestra parte del asunto comenzará en una hora y media - anunció el jefe del Batallón ante la perplejidad de sus oficiales. - Lo primero será una buena salva a cargo de la Artillería, para despertar a nuestros amigos e invitarlos a la fiesta. Una vez que terminen con el fuego de supresión, será nuestro turno de movernos en los transportes blindados, entrar al pueblo y... hacer la limpieza final.

Loizeau notó que sus oficiales reaccionaron a la idea de entrar en combate como lo haría cualquier hombre decente: con silencio y seriedad. Quizás hubiera habido bromas y fanfarroneadas de haber estado en su base normal allá en Nueva Macross... pero era muy distinto estar en el desierto a menos de treinta kilómetros de los hombres a quienes ellos debían matar.

- Iremos a los particulares en unos minutos, pero quiero que sepan que el objetivo fundamental de este ataque es apoderarnos del pueblo, aniquilar o neutralizar a las fuerzas separatistas en el área de combate, y mantener la seguridad de esta sección del frente contra cualquier posible contraataque enemigo.

El jefe de batallón calló al notar que el más joven de sus líderes de compañía estaba levantando la mano para consultar algo.

- Una pregunta, señor.

- Adelante, teniente Shelby - indicó Loizeau mientras Shelby lanzó la pregunta que muchos de sus camaradas tenían desde el primer momento de la junta.

- ¿Cuántas tropas enemigas están esperándonos?

- Los reportes de Inteligencia hablan de efectivos equivalentes a dos compañías reforzadas... unos cuatrocientos hombres con armamento ligero, algunos misiles y un puñado de blindados a ruedas.

Los oficiales procesaron aquellos datos al instante, haciendo en sus cabezas las estimaciones inevitables sobre la resistencia enemiga que enfrentarían en cuanto comenzara la batalla... la cantidad de fuerza que debería ser necesaria para batir un objetivo con esas defensas... y el costo humano propio que deberían pagar para vencer.

- Ahora se está preguntando por qué asignaron una brigada entera para esta misión - se anticipó Loizeau a cualquier consulta al respecto. - Señores, vamos a romper el frente. No sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que las defensas enemigas estén destruidas en este sector: tenemos que aprovechar la ruptura y meter a la mayor cantidad de tropas propias tras las líneas enemigas para así terminar de desestabilizar el frente enemigo. En estos momentos, es preferible pecar por exceso y no por defecto.

Mientras el resto de los oficiales coincidía en silencio con el mayor Loizeau, uno de los capitanes jefes de compañía habló para tratar de resolver la inquietud más acuciante que llevaba dentro.

- Una pregunta, señor.

- ¿Sí, capitán Rivetti?

- ¿Cuántos no combatientes hay en el pueblo?

Loizeau miró con seriedad a sus oficiales; la pregunta del capitán Rivetti había sido más que pertinente... y el mayor esperaba que con la seriedad que él le ponía al tema, ninguno de sus oficiales (y por extensión, sus soldados) tomara aquella cuestión sin darle la seriedad y responsabilidad que imponía la hora.

- Inteligencia informa que todos los civiles han sido evacuados durante los primeros días de las operaciones - explicó el mayor, pasando después a la parte procedimental del asunto. - De todas formas, después de las primeras salvas de artillería, intimaremos al comandante separatista a rendirse para no provocar bajas innecesarias en la población civil y sus fuerzas... esperemos que ver frente a él una brigada entera cuando sólo tiene dos compañías sea suficiente para recordarle el sentido común.

Ante el silencio de todos esos oficiales que creían (pero no decían) que muy difícilmente los separatistas iban a escuchar a su sentido común, el mayor Loizeau creyó pertinente dejar en claro su opinión al respecto.

- Y si no, bueno... el que avisa, no traiciona.

Entre los oficiales, Loizeau notó que uno de los capitanes de compañía susurraba algo a uno de sus camaradas... algo que al jefe del Batallón 54 de Fusileros no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

- Casi quisiera que dejaran a los Veritech hacer el trabajo de intimidación...

- ¿Qué dijo, capitán? - disparó entonces el mayor Loizeau, sobresaltando tanto a su subordinado que apenas pudo balbucear la respuesta inmediata y obvia.

- ¿Señor?

La mirada del mayor Loizeau se tornó más dura e inflexible.

- ¿Lo escuché decir que quería a los Veritech para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por nosotros?

- No, señor - negó enfáticamente el capitán en cuestión, deteniendo al mayor Loizeau antes de que lanzara sobre él toda su indignación de infante.

- Mejor así, porque no iba a creer que un infante tuviera tan poco orgullo de serlo.

Tras callar, Loizeau miró uno a uno a sus oficiales, sabedor de que había llegado el momento de refrescarles la moral a todos ellos.

- Señores, este es un trabajo que podemos hacer y que lo vamos a hacer sin necesidad de robots grandotes que nos ayuden - . - Ya nos han dado por muertos demasiadas veces.

Aparecieron las primeras sonrisas entre los oficiales, dándole pie al mayor Henri Loizeau para que continuara con su proclama.

- Dijeron que la Caballería nos aplastaría bajo los cascos de sus caballos, y ahora, ¿quién usa caballos para otra cosa que no sean desfiles? - proclamó Loizeau como si estuviera frente a todo su batallón antes del combate. - Los tanques nos iban a convertir en piezas de museo, pero sólo los infantes pueden ir por donde los tanques se quedan trabados. La aviación nos iba a hacer cenizas desde el aire, pero no pueden desalojar una casa sin destrozarla ni conquistar el terreno sobre el que vuelan. Y los mechas Robotech iban a hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros, pero aquí estamos.

Las sonrisas que asomaban en los rostros de los oficiales se transformaban en risas hechas y derechas, motivadas por la eterna y perdurable rivalidad entre la Infantería y todas las otras ramas de servicio que habían aparecido prometiendo reducirlos a una página de los libros de Historia.

- Todavía estamos, señores. La Infantería todavía está y va a seguir estando - aleccionó el jefe del 54 de Fusileros a sus principales colaboradores. - Recuérdenlo siempre: quítenle a los pilotos sus aviones, a los carristas sus tanques, a los artilleros sus cañones, ¿y quién va a hacer la guerra? Los infantes, señores. Nosotros.

Satisfecho de ver que no sólo ninguno de esos oficiales iba a volver a hablar de pedirle asistencia a los Veritech, sino que ya parecían dispuestos a llevarse al mundo por delante, el mayor Loizeau dejó atrás la charla motivadora y se preparó para pasar a los puntos más finos y concretos del plan de operaciones.

- Nosotros vamos a hacer el trabajo, señores. Que no les quede duda - remató el mayor antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el mapa. - Prosigamos...

* * *

- Muy bien, señores, estamos en la recta final.

Nadie podía discutirle eso a Sean Brent; tras largos meses de esfuerzo y trabajo mancomunado, los hombres y mujeres que dirigían la campaña electoral de Lynn Kyle para obtener una banca en el Senado estaban viendo cómo asomaba en el horizonte el momento definitorio de todo su trabajo. Habían sido meses de constantes discusiones y debates, de agrios enfrentamientos internos y permanentes estrategias para imponerse en el terreno político de la ciudad, por no mencionar la tarea interminable de mantener las buenas relaciones con los políticos locales que patrocinaban la candidatura de Kyle.

Que Lynn Kyle se resistiera permanentemente a las "sugerencias" de sus patrones y directivos de campaña no había hecho más fáciles las cosas; al contrario, por lo general había traído un grado de tensión tal dentro del equipo de campaña que poco le faltó a muchos para tirar la toalla e irse a otro lado... con tal de no cruzarse más con el "candidato" que estaban impulsando.

Pero a pesar de todo, y en parte gracias a la torpeza de los innumerables candidatos que se habían atropellado para presentarse en contra de Lynn Kyle, ya sea porque el personaje les inspiraba repulsión o porque odiaban todo lo que viniera del gobernador Montague, la campaña del díscolo candidato estaba mucho más cerca de la victoria que cualquiera del pelotón de rivales que venía detrás de ellos.

Las revelaciones que había publicado el _Denver Star_ causaron resquemores y sobresaltos en la campaña electoral, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente destructivos como para acabar con Kyle.

Y los hombres y mujeres sentados a esa mesa del Hotel Montagne en Denver lo tenían perfectamente claro, así como que estaban enfrentando los días más críticos de la campaña electoral... esos días que bien pudieran definir el resultado del comicio en la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado.

- Pasado mañana tenemos el debate con Crawford y Stephens en Canal 9, así que quiero sus opiniones sobre la estrategia a seguir - lanzó sobre la mesa Sean Brent, buscando las opiniones de sus colegas acerca del inminente debate que Kyle mantendría con sus dos contrincantes más cercanos en las pantallas del Canal 9 de la televisión local.

Tras un breve rato de silencio, Marietta Blanchard fue la primera en levantar la mano, algo que no sorprendía dado que ya todo el equipo de campaña estaba al tanto de la relación que la jefa de prensa mantenía con el propio Brent... y que eso le daba a Blanchard acceso privilegiado a los niveles más reservados de la campaña.

- Si me permites, Sean...

- Adelante, Marietta... - concedió Brent en un tono formal matizado por una sonrisa involuntaria.

- Creo que tenemos dos opciones a seguir aquí - expuso Blanchard, rápidamente marcando el terreno de juego y recorriendo con la mirada a los otros directivos de la campaña. - La primera es enfocarnos en cuestiones locales y de interés de la sociedad de Denver, por ejemplo, qué pensaría hacer el señor Lynn con las relaciones entre el GTU y Denver-Colorado, cuestiones comerciales, negociación de ayuda gubernamental para la ciudad y la región, promoción y defensa de los intereses de Denver...

- ¿Y la segunda? - quiso saber Rudolf Spier cuando Blanchard hizo un segundo de pausa.

La operadora política tragó un poco de saliva y carraspeó antes de hablar, a sabiendas de que lo que iría a decir ahora no era algo nuevo o que no hubiera sido discutido con anterioridad... sino todo lo contrario.

- Continuar parloteando sobre lo mal que está el mundo y prometer justicia a diestra y siniestra en cuestiones que nada tienen que ver con esta ciudad.

Algunos pocos en esa mesa, los más sarcásticos y combativos, voltearon la mirada en señal de frustración ante la aparente voluntad de Blanchard de volver a discutir algo que venían discutiendo desde hace meses... una discusión para la que ellos no sólo no encontraban una salida, sino que tampoco podían resolver dada la intransigencia del candidato al que apoyaban.

Un par de operadores incluso se prepararon para salir al choque de Blanchard, y la jefa de prensa no sólo no reaccionaba para calmar la situación sino que parecía invitar al choque... y como tantas otras veces desde el día que comenzara la campaña, Sean Brent se vio obligado a intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

- Creo que sé cuál es tu opción favorita, Marietta - dijo con una sonrisa bien forzada el jefe de campaña.

- ¿Soy tan obvia? - contestó su amante con algo de irritación... pero que Brent bien podía leer como algo más.

- Desafortunadamente, sí - recibió Blanchard como contestación de parte del jefe de campaña, antes de que él se dirigiera al resto de los presentes. - ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Algunos de ellos se miraron, tratando de decidir quién iba a intervenir, hasta que uno de los más jóvenes de entre ellos, usualmente encargado de la organización de los actos públicos, tomó para sí la misión de rebatir la tesis de Blanchard.

- Miren, creo que no tenemos que redescubrir la pólvora - comenzó a hablar el joven. - Lynn Kyle no se hizo famoso hablando de negociar cuestiones locales con Nueva Macross, sino por batir el parche sobre la injusticia en el mundo...

- Ni tú te crees esa, Peter - le disparó con sorna otro de los allí presentes, ganándose algunas risas de forma.

- Claro que no - replicó el joven. - Pero es la que cree la gente que sigue a nuestro querido candidato por todas partes. Especialmente ahora que los militares están metidos hasta el cuello en Ohio con todo ese asunto de los separatistas, no tienen la menor idea de la munición que eso le da a Kyle para ganarse el apoyo de la gente.

Desde el día en que los militares habían lanzado su ofensiva contra los separatistas de Ohio, buena parte del público de Denver había cerrado filas en torno a Lynn Kyle, que no paraba de predicar en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba que estaba cometiéndose un verdadero crimen contra la Humanidad en la región separatista, agitando también el fantasma de una posible intervención militar en Denver-Colorado si no se les ponía algún freno a los militares.

Incluso los candidatos más favorables al GTU solían encontrarse en aprietos a la hora de debatir acerca de la intervención militar; la mayoría de ellos prefería evadir el tema o batir el parche de la amenaza separatista y de los actos de violencia cometidos contra el GTU, algo que en ciertas personas podía sonar lógico, pero que en otras cuantas, aterradas por el espectro de un mundo desquiciado que se cernía sobre una ciudad que había sobrevivido casi milagrosamente a la lluvia de muerte de diez meses atrás, sólo parecían torpes excusas para cubrir una campaña que sólo provocaba descontento.

Y si había algo en lo que Lynn Kyle sobresalía era en capitalizar el descontento y transformarlo en alguna manifestación pública; ya sus protestas frente a la representación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en Denver se habían convertido en eventos habituales de la semana, sin que por eso Kyle las volviera rutinarias... y en cada una de esas protestas, el candidato a senador no dejaba de insistir en el descontento que la intervención militar en Ohio causaba entre "los buenos ciudadanos de Denver", acompañado siempre por su más reciente adición: un grupo de universitarios que lo acompañaba a todas partes... la "Juventud de la Paz".

Las semanas transcurridas desde que empezara la campaña de Ohio sólo habían radicalizado las posiciones en Denver: los opositores a Kyle bramaban acerca del "camino ruinoso" que tomaría la ciudad si elegían para el Senado a un "amigo de los separatistas" como Lynn Kyle, mientras que sus seguidores tildaban a los primeros de "violentos" y "lacayos de los militares"... por no mencionar "traidores a Denver".

Pero si bien eso había fortalecido el discurso de Kyle, también había traído considerables problemas que en opinión de Marietta Blanchard no podían ser ignorados, de modo que la operadora política no perdió tiempo en responderle a aquel joven.

- Reeves, no sé si has leído las últimas encuestas en el _Rocky Mountain_--

Peter Reeves, que en ningún momento había disimulado su rencor y resentimiento hacia Marietta Blanchard -más aún desde que se hiciera pública su relación con Brent- interrumpió con brusquedad a su rival, haciéndolo en un tono tan frío y cortante que estaba garantizado que provocaría la reacción iracunda de Blanchard.

- Las leí, Marietta, muchas gracias.

- "¿Qué opinión le merece Lynn Kyle? Positiva: 45 por ciento, Negativa: 51 por ciento, Neutral: 4 por ciento." - leyó Blanchard en voz alta e impostada. - Más de la mitad de Denver piensa que es Satanás manifiesto, y sólo hay un cuatro por ciento de población que podríamos convencer... eso si podemos sacarnos de encima las sospechas de que nuestro candidato es un títere del gobernador y de la Corporación Meridian.

Reeves sencillamente hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si los guarismos de Blanchard fueran intrascendentes.

- ¿De qué sirve? Esas mismas encuestas dicen que ganamos por masacre...

- Sólo porque todos los de la oposición van separados - advirtió Blanchard, a quien la sangre ya le hervía como solía hacerlo cada vez que el tema de "Kyle es un extremista" salía a la luz. - Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos porque nuestro candidato tiene a toda la ciudad de Denver dividida en campos irreconciliables. Y esas cosas nunca terminan bien...

- Y yo creo que estás fuera de lo que nos importa, Blanchard - insistió Reeves, oliendo la sangre en el agua. - Acá estamos para ganar una elección al Senado de la Tierra Unida, no para filosofar sobre la división de la sociedad... eso se lo dejamos a los políticos locales.

La sangre efectivamente estaba en el agua... pero Blanchard no tenía la menor intención de dejarse devorar sin perder una batalla.

- Y yo creo que eres un imbécil--

En el mismo momento en que Reeves se puso de pie con toda la intención de saltar al cuello de Blanchard, otros de los directivos de campaña hicieron lo mismo, prometiendo transformar aquella sesión de planeamiento en una verdadera batalla campal de resultados impredecibles, hasta que una vez más Sean Brent intervino, esta vez haciéndolo de una forma para nada simpática o agradable...

- ¡SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron de inmediato, volviendo la mirada al jefe de campaña, que ya parecía más tranquilo y calmado.

- Mejor así - silbó Brent para luego concentrarse en los dos contendientes de aquella mañana. - Marietta, Peter tiene razón, lo que acá queremos nosotros es ganar una elección, y eso es para lo que nos paga el gobernador, no para ocuparnos de asuntos que le competen a él.

Tal vez Blanchard hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que le decía su jefe y amante, pero eso no quitaba de su estómago la irritante sensación de no sólo haber perdido la discusión, sino también de tener que soportar un reproche público de parte del jefe... y si no volvió la mirada hacia Peter Reeves, fue sólo para no asquearse de la expresión satisfecha y victoriosa que seguramente habría tenido el jovencito en su cara.

En efecto, Reeves estaba disfrutando en grande lo que parecía ser su victoria, y contra los dictados de su mejor sentido común, iba a lanzar algún comentario sarcástico cuando notó que Brent lo estaba mirando, y no de buena cara.

- No creas que has ganado, Peter - le advirtió el jefe de campaña para ponerlo en su lugar. - Marietta tiene razón en que el muchacho es demasiado intransigente y divisivo, y que en última instancia lo que ha logrado es poner a toda la ciudad en estado de crispación. Es importante ahora, ya que estamos en los días en los que más atención se va a prestar a las elecciones, que tratemos de meterle algo de moderación al discurso de Kyle. Demostrarles a los temerosos que nuestro candidato no es una bala perdida.

- Lo es - intervino con frialdad Rudolf Spier, que se había quedado demasiado callado durante la junta de ese día, tal vez porque le interesaba ver hasta donde iba a llegar la pelea de esa mañana entre Blanchard y Reeves.

- Ya sé que lo es, Rudolf - lo cortó en seco Brent; lo último que necesitaba era tener que pelearse con su socio principal en toda aquella empresa. - Pero bala perdida o no, tratemos de darle algo de cordura y sentido común de manera tal que no espante a las personas más moderadas de esta sociedad.

Las miradas que Brent recibió de parte de su equipo no eran prometedoras; muchos compartían el diagnóstico de Spier sobre Lynn Kyle (más luego de tratar personalmente con el candidato), pero pocos compartían la creencia de Brent de que aún podía dársele alguna pátina de sensatez y moderación.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera Brent lo creía... cada día que pasaba lo convencía más y más de que el muchacho no sólo era radical, sino que podía incluso llegar a ser peligroso. Era imperativo que se encontrara alguna forma de domesticarlo, o al menos, de hacerlo aparecer domesticado ante el público; ya sería otra la historia si conseguían alzarse con la banca del Senado.

- Escuchen: entrenaremos a nuestro candidato para que hable de los problemas concretos de la ciudad...

- Sólo va a hablar de los militares - advirtió una vez más Spier. - ¿Crees que con Gloval y sus muchachos en Ohio él se va a perder la oportunidad de lanzarles basura en el debate?

- Entonces que le dedique cinco minutos a los militares y el resto del debate a las cuestiones concretas - replicó Brent, algo cansado ya del tema. - Si quiere convertirse en un senador, entonces que aprenda que hay más en el tema que hacer discursos. O besar bebés para las fotos, ya que estamos.

Algunas risas se escucharon en esa sala, y satisfecho de haber bajado la tensión en aquella conferencia, Sean Brent se permitió sentarse una vez más en la silla que le correspondía en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras se ponía a pensar muy seriamente en todo lo que podía hacer para asegurarse de que en esos días cruciales, Lynn Kyle se comportara lo menos posible como un exaltado...

O al menos, que no dañara ni sus intereses ni los de sus patrones políticos con esa exaltación; a fin de cuentas, para eso era que él y Spier habían pensado en Kyle para hacer sus primeros movimientos hacia el GTU.

- Pregunta... - murmuró otro de los presentes, levantando tímidamente la mano para no reavivar el fuego de la discusión.

- Adelante.

Mirando con cautela a todos lados, el operador político hizo su pregunta no sin cierta inquietud por lo que iba a decir.

- ¿No es que lo queríamos _solamente_ para que hiciera discursos?

- ¿Y quién te dijo que tiene que enterarse de eso? - contestó Brent con sarcasmo y una pizca bastante grande de sinceridad.

Idénticas expresiones aparecieron en los rostros de todos los encargados de la campaña, muy similares a aquellas que el gobernador Montague solía poner cada vez que alguien le hablaba sobre el idealismo y las elevadas concepciones de Lynn Kyle... esas concepciones tan elevadas que el joven prácticamente veneraba mientras a su alrededor incontables políticos y líderes se relamían pensando en las innumerables maneras en las que pondrían los talentos de Kyle al servicio de sus intereses.

Expresiones de suficiencia muy parecidas a aquellas que Brent y Spier solían poner en una época, cuando pensaban que el joven agitador que habían tomado bajo su ala iba a ser más fácil de controlar que lo que era en realidad... aunque al final de todo, se trataba simplemente de buscar medios más sutiles de control.

Siempre se encontraba algo que permitiera tener a alguien sujeto a una rienda muy corta, lo que le recordaba a Brent que había más asuntos que discutir aquella mañana.

- Volvamos a lo que nos compete, mis amigos. Tenemos un debate televisivo en poco tiempo, y quiero saber cuánta basura han encontrado sobre nuestros caballerosos rivales de campaña.

- ¿Estás listo para buenas noticias? - contestó con sorna un veterano periodista que ahora ponía sus talentos al servicio de la campaña.

- Siempre - le respondió Brent, sonriendo con sinceridad.

* * *

Concluida la reunión, todos los miembros del equipo de campaña estaban dejando la sala, listos para trabajar en lo necesario para que la fase final de la campaña electoral de Lynn Kyle fuera coronada por el éxito.

Por más que Rudolf Spier no tuviera pensado trabajar en nada relacionado con la campaña, al menos en el sentido con el que lo hacían los estrategas electorales, también estaba yéndose de la sala para ocuparse de sus asuntos, cuando escuchó que Sean Brent lo llamaba.

- Un minuto, Rudolf.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Brent esperó hasta que la sala estuviera completamente desalojada para hablar, y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras salieron con un tono excepcionalmente cargado de odio.

- Callie Frenkel.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - preguntó de manera nada inocente Spier, sabedor de que con eso, Brent iba a enloquecer.

Efectivamente, el asesor político reaccionó con una irritación inusual en él, al punto de hacerlo ver como si muy poco le faltara para estallar por los aires. Sin embargo, Brent no tardó en calmarse y recuperar el control de sí mismo, hablando luego como si estuviera analizando algo con el ojo desapasionado del científico, y no con la mirada febril del operador político.

- Es un cabo suelto.

A pesar de que Spier se veía venir algo como eso, decidió hacérselo lo más difícil posible a su socio: si Brent quería que él se "ocupara" de la maldita periodista, tendría que decirlo con todas las letras y no dejárselo a él para que lo "intuyera". Muy probablemente eso fuera imposible, dado lo cuidadoso que Brent podía ser con las palabras cuando se lo proponía, pero Spier no se iba ni a dar por vencido ni a ponerse gustosamente el traje de chivo expiatorio por si todo el asunto salía mal.

- Pensé que no querías meterte con la prensa.

- No - negó rotundamente el asesor político, sólo para dejar la puerta entreabierta a lo que Spier ya sospechaba. - Pero no me gustan los cabos sueltos. Menos los que tienen esa capacidad para dejarnos al descubierto.

Un leve atisbo de sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Rudolf Spier.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué has hecho para tapar las fugas? - preguntó bruscamente Brent, que no quería dejar que su socio se sintiera demasiado cómodo y satisfecho.

Sin embargo, el ex agente de Inteligencia no se achicó ante el desafío, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad para que su socio se enterara de algo que venía pensando y organizando desde el mismísimo día en que la nota de Callie Frenkel puso al mundo político de Denver en efervescencia.

- Tengo algo en mente... creo que lo mejor es atraer a nuestro querido soplón con algo irresistible.

- ¿Y después?

Spier volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, fue una sonrisa sardónica que no ayudó a tranquilizar a Sean Brent.

- Después... lo veremos después.

Al sólo sonido de esas palabras, Sean Brent sintió que una fría corriente lo estremecía de pies a cabeza, dejándolo envuelto en una sensación horrenda y perdurable de inquietud... y de cierto temor. Y era que, al menos para él, jamás su socio se había visto más mefistofélico que en ese momento.

Por su parte, Spier todavía no había terminado, aunque ya estaba camino a la puerta. Deteniéndose a sólo centímetros del umbral, Spier se volteó para decir sólo una cosa más.

- Y antes de irme...

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Brent con cautela ejemplar.

De la manera en que Spier hizo la pregunta, cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una consulta inocente.

Lamentablemente, nadie que conociera a Spier podía siquiera vincular la palabra "inocencia" con él.

- ¿También me ocupo de Frenkel... después?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sean Brent se reclinó en la silla de la que nunca se había levantado y tomó una de las carpetas colocadas sobre la mesa. El asesor político abrió la carpeta conspicuamente y la colocó de tal manera que él pudiera leer lo que contenía al mismo tiempo que la carpeta le bloqueaba la vista de su socio y facilitador.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio... los suficientes como para que Rudolf Spier captara perfectamente lo que su socio estaba queriéndole decir con ese gesto.

- Entiendo - silbó entonces Spier, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por sacar a su socio de detrás de la carpeta. - No sabes nada al respecto.

La respuesta de Brent fue clara y concisa, y fue dicha sin que el hombre que la pronunció se dignara a asomar su cabeza por encima de la carpeta que estaba leyendo con aparente fruición.

- Y quiero seguir así.

Para sus adentros, Spier estaba perfectamente satisfecho con eso... no necesitaba que algo tan inconveniente como los escrúpulos de su socio interfiriera en lo que para él era simplemente un problema a resolver. Además, ya estaba pensando buenas maneras de evitar que el traje de "chivo expiatorio" le quedara a la perfección.

Y eso bien valía dejar la sala de juntas en el mejor de los ánimos.

- Que tengas un buen día, Sean.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 1 de marzo de 2012

Para los pilotos de los varios escuadrones de la Fuerza Aérea y de las Fuerzas Espaciales que tenían su sede en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, todas las mañanas laborales comenzaban de la misma manera: un breve desayuno en la cantina, en donde cada escuadrón tenía su propia mesa asignada, para que los pilotos pudieran comentar las novedades del día y ponerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en las vidas de sus compañeros de escuadrón, y luego dirigirse cada escuadrón a la sala de prevuelo que le estaba asignada, para recibir allí de sus respectivos líderes las tareas a ejecutarse durante ese día.

Para eso, cada líder de escuadrón se encerraba en su oficina a planificar las actividades del día que habría de llevar a cabo el escuadrón bajo su mando, de acuerdo a las instrucciones y órdenes que le llegaran del Alto Mando y también a la disponibilidad y requerimientos de sus propios pilotos y aeronaves... y luego de eso, cada líder se dirigía a la sala de su propio escuadrón a lanzarles por la cabeza a sus pilotos la asignación diaria de tareas.

Lo primero que hizo el teniente comandante Rick Hunter al entrar a la Sala de Prevuelo del Escuadrón Skull fue comprobar que todos los pilotos bajo su mando (salvo una que estaba exceptuada por razones médicas) se hallaran allí listos para recibir las asignaciones del día, y una vez que se cercioró de ello, el líder del Escuadrón Skull caminó sin detenerse hasta el atril, desde donde dio una bienvenida que ya era costumbre interna del Escuadrón.

- Buenos días a todos y espero que hayan dormido mal.

- ¡Gracias, jefe! - respondieron a coro sus pilotos, algunos de ellos acompañando la respuesta con algún gesto poco amistoso (para alguien que no conociera cómo funcionaba el Skull) dirigido a su líder.

Sin que eso lo detuviera, Rick abrió la carpeta que llevaba y desplegó algunas hojas que había completado en su oficina antes de ir a la reunión, y como solía hacerlo, tardó a propósito unos cuantos segundos más, sólo para poner nerviosos a sus pilotos.

- Vamos a lo concreto: asignaciones diarias... se los daré de esta manera: misiones de escolta, patrullado y vuelos de entrenamiento - anunció Rick en cuanto vio que la impaciencia de sus muchachos llegaba al límite. - Como ya saben, mientras la Fuerza Aérea está de fiesta en Ohio, nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de sus rutas de patrullaje, lo que incluye en el día de hoy cubrir los vuelos sobre Michigan y Ontario...

De inmediato, los pilotos pusieron caras de frustración y disgusto, no porque tuvieran que cumplir misiones, sino porque tuvieran que hacerse cargo de lo que la Fuerza Aérea no hacía en esos días debido a la reasignación de muchos de sus escuadrones para apoyar las operaciones del Ejército en Ohio... y casi tan rápido como había surgido, el disgusto se tornó en silencio, de sólo pensar que sus colegas de la Fuerza Aérea, a pesar de no sentir mucho aprecio por ellos, estaban encargándose de un trabajo demasiado sucio al lanzar misiones contra los separatistas.

- Spiros, te haces cargo de esta - señaló el comandante Hunter para que luego el teniente Starakis se levantara de su asiento y tomara la orden de vuelo que Rick le alcanzaba. - Y te llevas a Birkeland, Kotane y Mallozzi para que te acompañen.

Los tres pilotos nombrados por Rick se abstuvieron prudentemente de mostrar su disgusto por hacerse cargo de aquella ruta, aunque en sus cabezas no dejaron de tronar maldiciones contra la Fuerza Aérea. Por su parte, Rick continuaba con la asignación de tareas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, leyendo una nueva hoja en su carpeta.

- Después, claro, está nuestra propia asignación de patrullaje, que hoy corresponde a... Minnesota y Dakota, damas y caballeros, así que ahora quiero saber quiénes van a acompañar a Max Sterling en esta ruta.

Nadie contestó o hizo el menor movimiento, dándole a entender a Rick que él tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio aquella mañana.

"_Pues bien, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán", _prometió para sí el teniente comandante Hunter mientras seleccionaba tres de los pilotos al azar.

- Koizumi, Taylor y Aguirre acaban de ofrecerse como voluntarios, aunque recién se enteran.

Los gruñidos fingidos de protesta de aquellos tres pilotos pasaron casi inadvertidos para Rick, que andaba muy ocupado escogiendo tres nuevas víctimas para otra asignación de tareas... a la vez que se divertía horrores como sólo lo hacía cada vez que mantenía aquellas batallas matutinas contra el resto del Escuadrón Skull.

- En cuanto a, veamos... Lewartowski, Boisclair y Peled, ustedes tres me van a dar una mano con un vuelo de escolta.

Antes de que alguno de los tres "felices escogidos" pudiera decir algo, Rick se apuró a delinear los objetivos de la misión, que dado que le iba a tocar a él ejecutarla, ya la había memorizado antes de salir de su oficina, aunque lo que le dio a sus pilotos fue sólo una somera descripción de lo que iría a mantenerlos ocupados durante la tarde de ese primero de marzo de 2012.

- Se trata de escoltar a cinco Tunnies de la Fuerza Aérea hasta una de las bases de campaña en Ohio, a donde van a llevar suministros de emergencia para las tropas, y les advierto que si hacen un sólo sonido de queja, haré que los acusen formalmente de alta traición, ¿entendido?

Esas palabras silenciaron al instante a los tres pilotos que Rick había escogido para que lo acompañaran en su vuelo de escolta, evitándole a Rick el tener que agregar que si él iba a aburrirse el día entero escoltando esas monstruosas vacas lecheras de la Fuerza Aérea, al menos iba a asegurarse de que otros pilotos compartieran su aburrimiento.

Por otro lado, todavía había varios pilotos del Escuadrón que esperaban órdenes, ya que Rick no los había nombrado para ninguna de las misiones anteriores... y eso sólo los tenía más preocupados, dado que era imposible saber qué clase de asignación demente tendría el Líder Skull reservada para ellos, con lo que más de uno tembló perceptiblemente en su asiento, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para el teniente comandante Hunter.

- Al resto de ustedes, pobre colección de insurrectos, les va a tocar un día tranquilo... el teniente Hogan se ocupará de un par de vuelos de práctica así que eso lo arreglarán con él, y los que no vuelen hoy van a hacer la supervisión de sus cazas.

"_Eso, respiren aliviados, muchachos... ya mañana tendrán buenos patrullajes que cumplir_" pensó Rick cuando vio que los otros pilotos del Escuadrón Skull se tranquilizaban, alegres de poder mantenerse haciendo algo tranquilo en un día como aquel... y así, Rick llegaba al fin de otra asignación de tareas diarias, algo que en el Escuadrón Skull había llegado a convertirse en un fingido y cotidiano ritual que enfrentaba a un comandante ansioso de ver a todos sus pilotos agotándose y a aquellos pilotos pugnando por salir de la Sala de Prevuelo con la menor cantidad posible de trabajo.

Esas charadas ayudaban a la moral del Escuadrón, y a mantener un buen ambiente de trabajo en aquella "gran familia" que era el Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull".

- Bueno, señores, ya tienen sus asignaciones por el resto del día, así que dejen de perder el tiempo o de lo contrario no les daré rato libre para el almuerzo - gruñó Rick a modo de despedida para sus muchachos.

- ¡Siempre amenaza y jamás cumple, jefe! - lanzó en tono bromista uno de los pilotos, ganándose las risas del resto de sus camaradas del Skull y dándole a Rick un desafío que él debía responder a como diera lugar.

- ¿Quieres probarme, Lewartowski? - amenazó Rick, levantando un dedo admonitorio mientras trataba de no reírse del desparpajo de su subordinado. - ¡RETÍRENSE!

Todos los pilotos del Skull se levantaron de sus asientos y se apuraron para dejar la Sala, bromeando entre ellos o maldiciendo sus tareas como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas, sin que eso significara que alguno de ellos estuviera menos dispuesto a cumplirlas con todas sus capacidades, y mientras los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando desaparecían de la sala, Rick Hunter sólo podía sentir ese orgullo tan especial que su escuadrón le despertaba (y que estaba seguro que Roy siempre había sentido)... antes de reparar en la figura de su segundo al mando, que estaba también por dejarlo solo en aquella sala.

- ¿Max, podrías quedarte un minuto por favor?

- Desde luego, jefe - respondió Max, volviéndose hacia Rick. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Los dos pilotos caminaron hasta las filas de butacas donde minutos antes había estado sentado el Escuadrón Skull en pleno, y sin perder tiempo Rick invitó a su mejor amigo a tomar asiento una vez más, sentándose él mismo en cuanto Max lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo está Mir?

- Está en el consultorio de la doctora Cascio, con uno de sus chequeos de rutina... - respondió Max, poniendo una cara particularmente indescifrable para Rick.

- Nada malo, espero.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, jefe! - se apuró a tranquilizarlo Max. - Es sólo que a Mir le molesta un poco sentirse observada... no que la doctora Cascio sea ruda o indiscreta, pero sí le pone una atención que puede ser un poco intrusiva.

- ¿Te parece? - le preguntó el Líder Skull, arqueando una ceja.

- Considerando que hasta hace un año Mir no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un chequeo ginecológico... te puedes dar una idea tú solito, jefe.

A pesar de lo que dijeran por todos lados sobre su tendencia a andar distraído por la vida, el teniente comandante Hunter sí era capaz de pensar rápido, y más cuando se trataba de imaginar un escenario como el que le planteaba su mejor amigo... apareciendo muy nítidamente en su cabeza la imagen de Miriya Parino-Sterling desatando un infierno en el consultorio de aquella ginecóloga.

- Ouch - contestó Rick con preocupación fingida. - En suma, todo anda bien con tu esposa y tu retoñito, ¿no?

- Todo en orden, jefe.

Notando que Rick parecía estar tratando de decir algo, pero siempre se trababa antes de que sus labios formaran las palabras, Max resolvió terminar con la agonía e ir directamente al tema.

- Termina con los rodeos, Hunter - lanzó sin anestesia el teniente Sterling. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Luego de superar su sorpresa inicial por la invitación tan brusca de Max, Rick sólo respiró con fuerza y juntó todas sus energías para hablar de frente y sin rodeos con su mejor amigo.

- Pasado mañana, sabes...

- ¿Qué pasa pasado mañana? - insistió Max antes de que Rick pudiera retractarse y volver a su frustrante silencio.

- Es 3 de marzo... - murmuró el comandante Hunter como si las palabras salieran de su boca a regañadientes.

- ¿Y además de ser el día que viene después del 2 de marzo, qué diablos pasa? - continuó sin piedad el teniente Sterling, decidido a extraer la verdad de su amigo a cualquier costo... y descubriendo bien rápido que tenía un buen camino hacia la verdad con sólo ver la expresión de su líder de escuadrón. - Conozco esa cara, Hunter... tiene algo que ver con tu comandantita favorita, ¿no es cierto?

En el blanco: Rick Hunter retrocedió en su silla como si le acabaran de quitar el aire a golpes, apenas quedándole aliento en el cuerpo para responder con una única palabra:

- Ajá...

Sin embargo, y ajeno a lo que estaba atravesando Rick, Max ya estaba recorriendo posibilidades en su mente sobre lo que podía haber motivado aquella charla tan bizarra que mantenía con el comandante Hunter.

- Veamos... no puede ser su primer aniversario porque todavía falta mes y medio para eso... si has podido con Lisa, entonces eres medianamente competente a la hora de llevar una relación...

- Sterling - contestó Rick con una muy mala expresión en el rostro que no amilanó al teniente Sterling.

- Tú me pediste consejo, jefe, así que ahora sopórtalo como hombre.

- ¿Esto es porque le pedí consejo a Shelby para el 14 de febrero? - replicó el comandante Hunter con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz, logrando al fin perturbar a Max lo suficiente como para que el orgulloso as del Skull reaccionara como si acabaran de recordarle una ofensa mortal.

- Tienes mucho que retribuirme, Hunter - fue la respuesta seca y ofendida que recibió Rick, que no tardó en meter el dedo más hondo en la supuesta "herida" al orgullo de Max Sterling.

- ¿Sabe tu esposa que la estás engañando conmigo?

Hubo algo en la cara con la que Rick hizo aquel comentario que fue excepcionalmente revelador para Max Sterling, casi al punto de ser algo imperceptible a nivel consciente... como si Rick acabara de traicionarse, ya sea en sus palabras, en sus gestos o en la cara que ponía... y sin siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba Max poniendo en palabras aquella revelación, proclamándola como si fuera un triunfo.

- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Lisa!

Una vez más, Rick reaccionó como si acabaran de darle un fuerte golpe, mientras se mataba pensando cómo diablos había acertado Max tan de la nada...

- Ouch...

Frente a él, su mejor amigo ya estaba estallando en carcajadas que lo hacían quitarse los anteojos para secarse las lágrimas de risa, a la vez que trataba de contenerse lo suficiente como para poder decir algo en concreto:

- Hunter, ¿por qué diablos no me dices estas cosas en vez de obligarme a adivinarlas?

- Sólo dime, ¿qué puedo hacer? - imploró el Líder Skull, ya al borde de la exasperación nerviosa.

- Una buena cena siempre cae bien, Hunter...

- Ya lo sé... - tartamudeó Rick, inseguro sobre cómo responder a la lógica devastadora de Max. - Es sólo que...

- Adelante.

Por unos segundos, el comandante Hunter luchó consigo mismo para encontrar las palabras correctas, para hallar la frase que podía definir bien lo que sentía... ese impulso incomprensible de hacer que todo lo relativo al cumpleaños de Lisa fuera perfecto... y cada vez que creía tenerlo cerca, las palabras le fallaban, obligándolo a volver a cero.

- Todo lo que Lisa hizo por mí para mi cumpleaños el año pasado... - pudo hablar finalmente Rick, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. - Quiero hacer algo como lo que ella me hizo, pero no sabría cómo hacerle algo como eso, sabes que mi cabeza no funciona así... yo quiero que sea perfecto.

Max miró a su amigo como si lo estuviera estudiando con mucho cuidado, ya que era obvio que se trataba de una de esas situaciones en las que debía meterse en lo más recóndito del pensamiento de Rick Hunter para entender qué diablos quería su mejor amigo...

- Rick, vamos a lo concreto - comenzó Max, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. - Ella te adora así como eres, jefe... no necesitas hacerle grandes cosas para ganarte su amor...

No importaba cuántas veces lo oyera, de boca de ella o de cualquier otro... cada vez que alguien le decía a Rick que Lisa lo amaba, el orgulloso y hasta huraño comandante Hunter se sonrojaba a más no poder, pero por más que Max quisiera tomar aquel rubor para hacerle una broma, el segundo al mando del Skull era lo suficientemente discreto como para saber que la situación no se prestaba para eso.

- Además, uno creería que meterse en una maraña de túneles a dieciséis kilómetros de la superficie para rescatarla mientras el planeta es bombardeado ya es bastante prueba de amor, ¿no lo crees?

Los dos pilotos sonrieron, uno de ellos satisfecho por haber hecho reír a su amigo; el otro feliz a más no poder con sólo recordar aquel día tan especial en su vida... y en la de ella también.

- Max, es algo que quiero hacer... - buscó hacerse entender Rick. - Quiero darle el cumpleaños más especial de su vida.

- Jefe, perdona la cursilería, pero si pasas el cumpleaños con la persona a la que amas, eso ya es especial... - remató Max, haciendo sonrojar una vez más a su amigo. - Ahora, si quieres hacer algo _especial_...

- ¿Sí? - contestó Rick sin pensar muy bien en otra cosa que no fuera Lisa Hayes.

Cuando al fin comprobó que su amigo lo estaba escuchando, Max no desaprovechó la oportunidad de reprenderlo.

- ¿Por qué no me prestas atención?

- Está bien, está bien, está bien, Sterling... - se excusó Rick. - Tienes mi completa atención.

- Prepárale una gran cena... algo espectacular y bien romántico, tal vez en tu casa y con las luces apagadas - propuso el teniente Sterling, retractándose casi de inmediato. - Bah, no sé para qué te lo digo, si tú sabes bien cómo hacer cosas como esas...

- ¿Pero? - lo invitó a seguir Rick, que ya sabía bien que esa frase había sido el "pie" para que Max pudiera lanzarle su plan.

- ¿Por qué no la llevas a dar un paseo?

- ¿Eh? - murmuró confundido el Líder Skull. - ¿A donde podría llevarla?

Max ya estaba poniendo una sonrisa pícara que encendió todas las alarmas del comandante Hunter.

- ¿Quieres ser especial, jefe? - sugirió Sterling en tono conspirativo. - Usa esos malditos privilegios de jefe de escuadrón y sácala a dar una vuelta en un Veritech... verás que saldrá de maravillas.

- Lisa sería la primera en mandarme a corte marcial si saco un Veritech para cosas personales.

- Sé que le gustará... confía en mí - insistió Max sin dejarse detener por las dudas de Rick. - O mejor dicho, confía en ti mismo... tú tienes todo lo necesario para hacerle un cumpleaños inolvidable.

La sonrisa que puso Rick en ese momento fue gigantesca; no importaba cómo ni donde, siempre quedaba como un romántico incorregible cada vez que Lisa Hayes entraba en sus pensamientos, al punto de que debió pellizcarse para recordar que estaba en la sala de prevuelo del Skull y no en algún sueño particularmente maravilloso.

- Y si necesitas la excusa, me comentó el sargento Schmidt que acaban de traer a uno de los VF-1D del taller de mantenimiento y andan necesitando alguien que le haga un vuelo de prueba... creo que es el 5431, si no me equivoco - reveló el teniente Sterling como si estuviera transmitiendo información confidencial y vital para una misión militar. - De ser tú, Rick, andaría buscando los formularios correspondientes.

El comandante Hunter se tomó unos cuantos segundos para considerar seriamente la idea que Max acababa de presentarle, y para su sorpresa encontró que con cada vuelta que le daba a la idea, más apropiada y sensata le parecía... al punto de que no había pasado un minuto para que Rick ya se hubiera decidido a llevarla a la práctica, paladeándose incluso la posible reacción de Lisa a la sorpresa.

Sin mencionar que la idea de ir por los cielos con Lisa en el asiento de atrás de un VF-1D le parecía extraordinariamente divertida... aunque más no fuera por la reacción que ella podía tener a la idea.

¿Sentiría vértigo, tal vez?

Por fin, Rick sonrió y extendió la mano para que su amigo la estrechara, y una vez que los dos lo hicieron, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a dejar la sala de prevuelo del Skull... pero antes de hacerlo, Rick se detuvo ante el impulso de una pregunta que le había surgido por pura y absoluta casualidad.

- Una pregunta, Max.

- Escupe - contestó el teniente Sterling.

- ¿Qué hiciste para el cumpleaños de Miriya?

Max simplemente se encogió de hombros, reaccionando como si le hubieran preguntado cómo calcular la cuadratura del círculo.

- ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber cuándo es?

- ¿Eh? - reaccionó Rick con sorpresa... sólo entonces recordando lo difícil que debía ser calcular el cumpleaños de un clon, o traducir las unidades de tiempo Zentraedi a valores humanos, cosa que él dudosamente podría llegar a hacer sin la ayuda de una computadora.

Por su parte, Max sonrió tras recordar algo que lo había desesperado al comienzo, pero que ahora se le hacía muy gracioso de recordar... como siempre lo hacía reír Miriya con sus locuras.

- El otro día le dije a Mir que pensara en qué día le gustaría celebrar su cumpleaños.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? - le preguntó Rick, aprestándose para una historia más sobre las peculiaridades de una de las pilotos bajo su mando.

- Dijo que quería festejarlo el 29 de febrero... no sabes la locura que me tomó explicarle que sólo venía uno cada cuatro años - reveló Max, ya sin contener una risa fuerte a la que bien pronto se sumó Rick, dándoles a los dos amigos una buena oportunidad para relajarse antes de que el día se ocupara de frustrarlos y dejarlos exhaustos.

- ¿E insistió? - quiso saber el comandante Hunter.

Max asintió vivamente.

- Ella me dijo que dado que pilotos como ella vienen una vez cada diez mil años, entonces es adecuado que su cumpleaños sea un día que no viene todos los años... al final la convencí de festejar su cumpleaños el mismo día que yo, pero para eso tuve que ejercitar mis derechos de vencedor en todas nuestras contiendas.

Una mirada al reloj de pulsera le mostró a Rick que ya debían estar los dos atendiendo sus obligaciones militares, para lo que se ocupó de abrir la puerta de la sala de prevuelo, sin dejar por ello de menear la cabeza con una sonrisa al pensar en las peculiaridades de ese matrimonio de ases que servía bajo sus órdenes.

- Dios, Sterling, en qué te has metido...

- Si sigues así, jefe, antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar en las mismas que yo - respondió Max en un tono tan bromista como misteriosamente profético...

**

* * *

**

Viernes 2 de marzo de 2012

Nadie del personal de servicio aquella mañana en la Central de Operaciones de Defensa se comportaba como si hubiera algún visitante eminente observando su desempeño, algo que hacía que Marcel Pelletier, representante civil por América del Norte en el Consejo Provisional de la Tierra Unida, se sintiera excepcionalmente cómodo; lo último que necesitaba era tener a docenas de militares nerviosos, inquietos y mirando por sobre sus hombros ante la presencia de un alto dirigente gubernamental entre ellos...

Además, ¿no había sido ese el propósito de su visita a la Central de Operaciones, observar el desempeño y funcionamiento del centro neurálgico de la defensa terrestre en condiciones normales?

Sin mencionar que todo lo que estaba viendo le resultaba extraordinariamente fascinante, como solía ocurrirles a muchas personas que ponían su mirada por primera vez en algo que toda su vida había pasado inadvertido para ellos...

- ¿Y desde aquí pueden recibir información de todo el planeta? - quiso saber Pelletier con honesta curiosidad, lanzándole esa pregunta a la oficial que servía como su guía en aquella recorrida.

- Así es, señor - respondió la comandante Lisa Hayes mientras se abría paso por entre las filas de consolas. - Tenemos grupos de consolas específicamente dispuestos para mantener conexión permanente con cada uno de los comandos militares regionales, así como con nuestras unidades orbitales de las Fuerzas Espaciales, mediante la red de satélites de comunicaciones.

Deteniéndose en una de las consolas, que estaba desocupada por alguna razón que Pelletier no quiso indagar, Lisa tecleó una serie de comandos, activando en la pantalla un mapa de la Tierra con la red de comunicaciones militares... una red que tenía su centro nervioso en un punto de América del Norte correspondiente a la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

- De esta manera, señor, podemos mantener un flujo de información en tiempo real en todo el planeta, permitiéndonos ponernos al tanto de cualquier situación que surja en el mundo, y reaccionar al instante.

Ya cuando la pequeña partida de visitantes, que incluía también al almirante Gloval, regresó al módulo de comando de la Central, la atención de Pelletier se detuvo en una de las enormes pantallas que parecían flotar sobre el nivel principal de la Central, notando particularmente ciertas características que aparecían en el display de una de esas pantallas.

- En esa pantalla, comandante Hayes... ¿qué son esos puntos blancos?

- Son algunas de nuestras unidades de patrulla - explicó Lisa, hablándole luego a la teniente que ocupaba una de las estaciones de trabajo en el módulo. - Vanessa, dame un acercamiento de la cuadrícula D-8 en la pantalla del Comando de América del Norte.

- De inmediato, comandante.

Inmediatamente, la pantalla en cuestión maximizó el área específica del continente norteamericano en donde estaban aquellas unidades que Pelletier había notado, dándole pie a Lisa para continuar con la explicación.

- Esos alfanuméricos que tenemos arriba de cada figura son los datos de la unidad de patrulla: rama de servicio, escuadrón y número de aeronaves.

- Fascinante... - murmuró honestamente Pelletier. - Es la primera vez que veo pantallas como estas, comandante.

- Bueno, señor... no las tendríamos de no ser por nuestros aliados - contestó Lisa, insegura sobre cómo abordar el tema de la ayuda que habían recibido de los Zentraedi para montar el sistema de videomonitores de la Central de Operaciones.

Por su parte, Pelletier parecía haber comprendido que el tema era un poco espinoso, por lo que se limitó a murmurar una única palabra.

- Comprendo.

De pronto, el consejero civil notó que el almirante Gloval parecía más incómodo que lo que lo había visto en aquel día... una incomodidad que Gloval llevaba consigo desde el instante mismo en que el consejero Pelletier había puesto pie en el SDF-1 para una "visita relámpago" al cuartel general de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y entonces Pelletier supo que quizás había llegado el momento de acabar con la parte social del asunto y tratar de negocios con Gloval.

- Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia y la paciencia de explicármelo todo, comandante Hayes - dijo el consejero con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano para que Lisa la estrechara.

- No es molestia, consejero.

- Ha sido un gusto volverla a ver, comandante - agregó Pelletier, recordando de golpe un incidente ya lejano en el tiempo, especialmente con las locuras que habían venido pasando en los últimos meses. - Ha pasado el tiempo.

- Por supuesto, señor, y me disculpará la broma, pero me siento más segura de no estar en un avión en estos momentos - respondió la comandante Hayes.

- Créame que siento lo mismo.

Dicho eso, Pelletier le hizo señas al almirante Gloval de que estaba a punto de dejar la Central, cosa que hizo algunos segundos después, seguido del propio almirante... dándole a la Central de Operaciones la posibilidad de volver a su ritmo habitual de trabajo sin que debieran preocuparse por un consejero del Gobierno con excesiva curiosidad.

- Es verdaderamente impresionante, almirante - admitió Pelletier en cuanto llegó a cierta distancia de la Central.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra Central de Operaciones, consejero - contestó Gloval con innegable orgullo y admiración por las personas que acababan de visitar. - Y más aún del personal que sirve en la Central.

- Y ya creo que tienen buenas razones para estarlo - agregó el consejero. - Para serle franco, no entiendo cómo diablos nunca había venido aquí.

- Comprensible, dada la agenda actual del Consejo.

"_Bingo_."

El consejero Pelletier se detuvo en seco, volviéndose a Gloval con una expresión repentinamente seria y grave que encendió todas las alarmas en el almirante.

- Ya que estamos en eso, almirante, debo informarle que mi visita no es estrictamente social.

- Lo entiendo - replicó Gloval con igual seriedad y una cierta dosis de preocupación. - Si le parece, podemos discutirlo mejor en mi oficina.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

En la seguridad de su espaciosa y fría oficina, y lejos de las miradas curiosas de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, el almirante Henry Gloval no perdió tiempo en enfrentar a su visitante, impaciente por saber qué tenía reservado para él el hombre a quien Tommy Luan ya había seleccionado como candidato a sucederlo al frente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

- ¿De qué quería hablar, consejero? - lanzó el almirante ni bien se halló cerca de su silla personal.

- Acerca de la campaña contra los separatistas - respondió Pelletier, dándole tiempo al almirante para que se sentara en su escritorio. - ¿Qué avances han ocurrido recientemente?

Desde el escritorio, Henry Gloval devolvió una cara no muy amistosa que sin embargo no disuadió a Pelletier en lo más mínimo.

- Sólo deseo escucharlo personalmente de boca de usted, almirante - explicó el consejero para tranquilizar al Supremo Comandante, luego de lo cual la expresión de Gloval se relajó un poco.

Tras indicarle a Pelletier que podía tomar asiento, el almirante Gloval se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a recitar de memoria y sin ninguna clase de ayuda las informaciones recibidas en los últimos partes de guerra... no necesitaba leerlas en papel alguno; sus cifras, datos e informaciones estaban grabados a fuego en su cerebro, al igual que todos los reportes que había recibido desde aquel día fatídico en el que los Zentraedi se dieron a conocer a la gente de la Tierra.

- Nuestras tropas están cerrando el cerco en torno a Dayton, capturando todos los puestos de defensa de la ciudad y las unidades de la 28° División han capturado dos poblados en los últimos tres días... y puesto fuera de combate a alrededor de dos batallones de tropas separatistas.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Pelletier; no era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para bajar la tensión.

- Una victoria, podría decirse.

- El costo fue un poco alto, pero hemos logrado cumplir los objetivos que nos proponíamos para esta etapa de la operación. Creemos que en dos o tres días más podremos tener Dayton totalmente rodeada y aislada, y con su "capital" en nuestras manos, acabar con los últimos focos de resistencia será cosa sencilla.

"_Al costo de doscientos cincuenta y nueve soldados en lo que va de la campaña_", omitió revelar el almirante.

- Parece convencido de que estamos ganando - observó Pelletier, dándole inesperadamente a Gloval la sensación de que el consejero lo estaba probando.

- Uno jamás puede estar convencido de haber ganado hasta tanto vea al enemigo derrotado, consejero - replicó el almirante. - Pero por lo que nos dicen nuestros reportes de Inteligencia, ya hemos puesto fuera de combate a buena parte de las tropas separatistas, con lo que estimo que no les han de quedar muchos cartuchos para lanzarnos.

- ¿Puede darme plazos? - inquirió Pelletier, a lo que Gloval reaccionó poniéndose súbitamente en guardia.

- No quisiera--

- Sólo un estimativo, almirante - se explayó Pelletier para luego ofrecerle a Gloval una garantía personal. - No lo ataré a lo que me diga.

Los dos altos funcionarios permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de estudiarse mutuamente y descubrir qué pensaba el otro.

- Dos semanas más - admitió el almirante, rompiendo con el silencio y con las evasivas. - Una semana si podemos movilizar otra división, cosa que veo muy difícil dada nuestra actual disponibilidad de tropas en América del Norte y el resto de nuestras misiones.

Pelletier no reaccionó visiblemente a las proyecciones de Gloval, manteniéndose lo más inescrutable posible... de modo que si el almirante creía que el consejero había venido con la ilusión de escuchar que la campaña de Ohio iba a estar concluida antes de la celebración de las elecciones del Senado, no pudo encontrar nada en el semblante o ademanes de Marcel Pelletier que así se lo indicara, salvo una postura pensativa que se tradujo en un inmediato y tenso silencio en la oficina.

Por un instante, lo único que se escuchó fue el tamborileo un tanto nervioso de Pelletier sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla, silencio que sólo desapareció cuando Gloval hizo una pregunta que a primera vista sonaba inocente:

- ¿Respondí a sus inquietudes, consejero?

- Por supuesto, almirante - contestó el consejero, saliendo de su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa ligeramente condescendiente. - Es sólo que el Consejo quiere estar perfectamente seguro de que la campaña marcha tal y como el Alto Mando la ha planeado.

- ¿El Consejo duda de la información que recibe del Alto Mando? - disparó Gloval, poniendo a Pelletier en un sorpresivo aprieto del que le costaría mucho salir.

"_¿O el Consejo duda de mí?_" fue la pregunta que Gloval dejó implícita en el aire, una pregunta que a pesar de no ser puesta en palabras, sí estaba en la mirada dura que el Supremo Comandante clavaba en quien, si todo salía como había sido planeado, acabaría convirtiéndose en el futuro Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

- Desde luego que no, almirante - replicó Pelletier, pasando entonces a la parte menos agradable del asunto. - Pero debe entender que hay ciertos asuntos que no pueden ser considerados en una sesión plena del Consejo...

"_Una sesión en la que los miembros militares del Consejo estuvieran presentes_" omitió decir Pelletier.

El repentino malestar del almirante Gloval le dio a Pelletier la oportunidad de recuperar terreno en la discusión, algo que hizo de inmediato al inclinarse hacia adelante antes de seguir hablando, de manera tal de parecer más seguro y decidido.

- Y es por eso que he venido a tratarlos personalmente con usted.

- Bueno... - murmuró Gloval sin saber qué responder a eso, sólo que Pelletier no le dejó terminar la frase.

- Seré franco con usted, almirante - anunció el consejero, abandonando toda sutileza. - Esto tiene que ver con las elecciones.

Al instante, y en contra de sus mejores intenciones, el ceño del almirante Henry Gloval se frunció; ya no quedaba la menor duda de que lo que Pelletier le diría no iba a ser agradable en lo más mínimo, y con cada palabra que decía, el consejero civil confirmaba las impresiones de Gloval.

- En seis días, la Tierra estará eligiendo un nuevo Senado, y no necesito decirle que todo lo que ocurra esta semana podrá afectar los resultados electorales.

- Nuestras fuerzas están cumpliendo con la misión que el Presidente les ha impuesto, consejero Pelletier - contestó con algo de dureza el almirante, dispuesto a poner fin a cualquier línea de conversación que versara sobre sus tropas. - Se nos ordenó aplastar a los separatistas y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

- Lo comprendo, almirante, y no pretendo criticarlo a usted o a sus hombres, pero creo que está más que claro que Ohio y la campaña militar allí están teniendo un gran efecto en la evolución política, especialmente en América del Norte.

- Escuché las proyecciones en la última sesión del Consejo - replicó el almirante. - Y por lo que recuerdo, el impacto de lo que ocurre en Ohio no se ha trasladado a las otras regiones de la Tierra.

- Pues eso es cierto, almirante... de hecho, muchas de las otras naciones independientes se están comportando con un poco menos de hostilidad hacia el GTU ahora que quedó claro que vamos a reaccionar contra cualquier ataque en nuestra contra. Hasta estoy en condiciones de revelarle que el Bloque Soviético está interesado en abrir negociaciones con las regiones rusas del GTU para una reunificación en el marco de la nueva Federación Rusa...

Por más que como buen patriota ruso el almirante Gloval no pudiera sino sentir una profunda felicidad ante esa noticia, que significaba que tal vez su país de origen, fracturado luego del Holocausto de manera aparentemente irreconciliable entre las ciudades y regiones aliadas al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y aquellas que habían escogido separarse por completo, estuviera en camino de reunificarse en el seno del GTU, eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

A Gloval le bastaba ver en el rostro de Pelletier que el consejero tenía profundos temores que ni siquiera las noticias provenientes de la vieja Rusia podían aliviar... y sin decir una palabra, el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida miró al consejero del GTU, sin desviar la mirada hasta que Pelletier reconociera de una vez por toda el problema, cosa que no tardó en hacer, aunque más no fuera para acabar con ese silencio tan incómodo.

- Pero dejando las buenas noticias al margen, América del Norte nos está preocupando mucho... - reconoció finalmente Pelletier. - El asunto ha sido extremadamente divisivo para la opinión pública; los que apoyan la operación lo hacen rabiosamente y los que están en contra no paran de volverse más duros, y si hay una cosa que el Consejo tiene perfectamente claro, es que no podemos darnos el lujo de poner a la población civil en contra nuestra, especialmente cuando este continente todavía tiene un importante peso en industrias y población que necesitamos urgentemente para los planes de reconstrucción.

Finalmente, mientras Gloval asumía las realidades que el consejero le estaba mostrando, Marcel Pelletier tuvo un momento súbito de debilidad que lo llevó a confesar uno de sus mayores temores.

- Dios nos guarde de que ciudades como Nueva York, Montreal, Vancouver o Denver elijan senadores opositores - confesó Marcel Pelletier en un momento de súbita debilidad.

Un terrible frío recorrió las espaldas del almirante Gloval; todas las ciudades que Pelletier acababa de nombrar habían sobrevivido al ataque, y en muchas de ellas se habían escuchado fuertes críticas hacia las políticas del GTU. ¿Acaso estaba tan grave la situación?

- Ya debemos resignarnos a perder Denver, y a tener a ese loco de Lynn Kyle con banca propia y haciendo lo posible para torpedear a nuestro Gobierno y a los proyectos que propongamos ante el Senado, almirante. Eso no quita que debamos mantenernos alertas... y evitar darle munición a Kyle o alguno de sus émulos de otras ciudades y regiones para que nos bombardeen.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, consejero?

- Quiero decir, almirante, que sus tropas deberán ser extremadamente cautelosas - advirtió el consejero con franqueza. - El Consejo no quiere otro incidente como el de Indiana llenando las tapas de todos los diarios del continente en estos días, causando habladurías, manifestaciones y protestas... por no decir poner a la población en nuestra contra.

- Mis hombres y mujeres son profesionales, consejero Pelletier. Hacen su trabajo cumpliendo con las misiones que les son asignadas... y lo hacen con lo mejor de sí en una situación bastante dura y difícil de afrontar - contestó un almirante Gloval al que lentamente comenzaba a invadirlo la irritación.

- ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos hombres y mujeres que tres semanas atrás estaban con ánimos insurrectos? - replicó Pelletier con inusitada franqueza, a tal punto que Gloval se sobresaltó visiblemente... aunque luego recuperó la compostura y se tornó más frío y duro que lo que había estado durante toda la reunión

- Nada de eso se volvió realidad, consejero... y ciertamente no ha habido crímenes en la campaña de Ohio.

Una vez más los dos hombres callaron, preparando en silencio sus propias respuestas y argumentos mientras esperaban que fuera el otro el que prosiguiera con aquella conversación tensa... por un lado, un consejero civil se enfrentaba al hombre que controlaba a todas las fuerzas militares del mundo, mientras que por el otro lado un almirante que jamás había querido aquel puesto buscaba afanosamente la manera de no enemistarse con quien muy probablemente acabara liderando el Gobierno al que había jurado lealtad.

Pero los manejos políticos no podían invadirlo todo... era hora de marcar un límite y poner un alto, y si para eso debía hacerlo con dureza, pues Henry Gloval no iba a inquietarse mucho.

- Sus preocupaciones han sido tenidas en cuenta, consejero - anunció Gloval en forma terminante, presto a poner fin a la discusión antes de que se saliera de control. - Tenga la seguridad de que cualquier oficial militar que transgreda las normas será debidamente penado, aunque debo hacerle una advertencia.

- ¿Qué clase de advertencia, almirante? - preguntó con suspicacias el consejero civil mientras se ponía de pie para dar por terminada la junta, extendiendo la mano hacia Gloval para la despedida.

Justo en el preciso momento en que estrechaba la mano del consejero, el almirante Gloval lanzó su advertencia, haciéndolo con un tono helado que hizo que el mensaje llegara claramente a destino.

- No use a mis hombres para réditos políticos. Jamás lo voy a tolerar.

El rostro de Pelletier igualó al de Gloval en dureza, y una cosa quedó muy en claro para los dos hombres al terminar aquella junta: la relación entre las futuras cabezas civil y militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no sería necesariamente agradable... ambos hombres debían hacer lo posible para limar sus asperezas, o de lo contrario sobrevendría el caos.

- Sus preocupaciones, almirante... han sido tenidas en cuenta.

**

* * *

**

Sábado 3 de marzo de 2012

Por lo general, el día de su cumpleaños no era más que otro día común y corriente en la vida de la comandante Lisa Hayes; cuando no consagraba aquel día a su trabajo u obligaciones militares, lo hacía a sus estudios o se daba el raro gusto de un descanso. Nada de fiestas, celebraciones o sorpresas, cosas que ella prefería dejar en manos de quienes le sacaran el jugo y la diversión al asunto. Lo único que ella se permitía, y eso en contadas ocasiones, era alguna cena con Claudia en la que el único tema de conversación que no se trataba era precisamente el de su cumpleaños.

En suma: nada había de especial en el 3 de marzo para Lisa Hayes, excepto la casualidad histórica de que su nacimiento se registrara un 3 de marzo de 1985.

Quizás en eso tuviera mucha influencia la soledad con la que Lisa siempre llevó su vida, o la temprana muerte de su madre, o la distancia que siempre tuvo con su padre... quizás se debiera a que no había nadie en el mundo con quién ella pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba en la vida de Lisa Hayes porque ella misma había decidido que no le importaría semejante irrelevancia. A fin de cuentas, lo único que hacía especial el día de su cumpleaños era el simple paso de un año más en su vida.

Las burlas de Claudia y del Trío que ella recibía a causa de su actitud hacia su cumpleaños tenían a Lisa sin cuidado; después de ser llamada "comadreja parlanchina", "vieja bruja" y "Reina del Hielo", palabritas tales como "amargada" no ejercían el menor efecto en ella.

Claro está que al igual que tantas otras cosas en su vida, tuvo que hacer su aparición Rick Hunter para demostrarle qué tan errada estaba ella.

Por fuerza de costumbre, Lisa había encarado el 3 de marzo de 2012 al igual que lo había hecho con todos los 3 de marzo que le precedieron: como un simple día más en su vida que no iba a ser especial en lo absoluto. De modo que cuando la noche anterior la comandante Hayes había visto a Rick ligeramente nervioso e inquieto, ella sólo lo atribuyó a su comportamiento jovial y bromista de siempre, o a lo sumo, a que tal vez tenía la intención de gastarle alguna broma por su cumpleaños... con lo que ella encontraría más tarde la oportunidad de retribuirle cualquier broma con creces.

El error de Lisa quedó en evidencia exactamente a las 0001 horas del 3 de marzo, cuando Rick, que por misteriosas e inexplicables razones -"_tengo que buscar algo que olvidé_" había sido la excusa utilizada- había dejado la casa de Lisa para ir a la suya propia, reapareció súbitamente en la cama de la propia Lisa, acariciándole el hombro y dándole besos en el cuello mientras tamborileaba en la espalda de la comandante Hayes en un intento de hacer clave Morse sobre la piel desnuda de su novia.

Y cuando Lisa creyó que había superado lo peor de los escalofríos que él le provocaba, debió sufrir un nuevo ataque, esta vez consistente en besos interminables que subían y bajaban desde sus orejas, pasando por el cuello y llegando a los hombros, una y otra vez... y por fin, cuando ella encontró las fuerzas como para girar y enfrentar a su novio, recibió como respuesta un beso en los labios que le hizo creer honestamente que algo había explotado en su casa... y aún después de comprobar que nada había estallado, otro beso tan fuerte e intenso como el primero reavivó sus dudas.

Después, sobre lo que vino a continuación, había pocas cosas claras en la mente de la comandante Hayes, salvo el hecho evidente e incontrastable de que los dos comenzaron a hacer el amor allí mismo, al son de la desafinada voz de Rick Hunter cantando el "Cumpleaños Feliz"... más allá de eso, todos los eventos de la madrugada y de las primeras horas de la mañana se confundían en algo que ella sólo podía describir como una locura de placer y pura felicidad.

La cara de felicidad de Lisa le duró muchas horas de ese día, a pesar que el resto de la humanidad no tenía la menor intención de concederle un respiro a la oficial encargada de la Central de Operaciones de Defensa. Ese 3 de marzo había estado tan cargado de exigencias, órdenes, crisis y conflictos como cualquier otro día del año, a lo que se les sumaba el tener que mantener un contacto permanente con las tropas de tierra que estaban batiéndose contra las últimas y más formidables defensas de los separatistas de Ohio, pero a pesar de la insistencia de la raza humana en enloquecer a los Ermitaños de la Central, nada de eso hizo mella en el ánimo feliz y optimista de la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Podían salir todos los saqueadores del mundo a atacar puestos avanzados y convoyes; podía irse todo al diablo en Ohio... nada quitaba la sonrisa de los labios de Lisa.

El resto del personal de la Central no era ajeno a aquel espectáculo, y muchos de los que allí trabajaban llegaron a la conclusión secreta de que "algo" había cambiado la opinión de Lisa Hayes acerca de los cumpleaños... y que ese "algo" muy probablemente portara uniforme blanco y alas de piloto en el pecho de su chaqueta reglamentaria. Algunas de esas personas, en particular Kim, Vanessa y Sammie, llegaron a considerar la idea de echarle en cara a Lisa su reciente descubrimiento de la felicidad que venía con el cumpleaños, pero alcanzó con que Claudia les diera una mirada de reprobación para que se guardaran sus palabras bien adentro...

Después de todo, fue la propia teniente comandante Grant la encargada de arruinar la tarde de Lisa a eso de las 1500, cuando tras dejar la Central para hacer una tarea que no especificó (a excepción de una misteriosa llamada que ella necesitaba responder en su oficina personal), Claudia contactó a Lisa a través del teléfono interno, solicitándole con insistencia que se hiciera presente en su oficina y sin querer explicarle el por qué... e ignorando las excusas de Lisa para no dejar su puesto.

El ceño fruncido con que Lisa abandonó su puesto en la Central, tras aquella viva discusión con Claudia, fue la primera señal de mal humor que el personal de la Central de Operaciones vio en aquel día... y para los que llevaban la cuenta, que Lisa sólo se molestara a eso de las tres de la tarde era un nuevo récord que quizás nunca fuera batido.

Normalmente las primeras caras de molestia de Lisa asomaban a las once de la mañana...

Por fin, Lisa llegó a la oficina de Claudia, abriendo la puerta con bastante molestia y completamente dispuesta a lanzarse al cuello de su amiga si no le daba una razón para tanta insistencia.

- Hasta que llegaste, comandante Hayes - gruñó Claudia al verla entrar, sin que la cara de molestia de Lisa la disuadiera de echarle en cara su retraso. - ¿Qué te demoró tanto?

Cerrando los puños, Lisa decidió dejar atrás toda compostura e ir al choque con su mejor amiga y segunda al mando.

- ¿Qué pasó, Claudia? - explotó la comandante Hayes. - ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan importante como para que me hagas venir con tanta urgencia hasta acá?

- Yo - respondió una voz de hombre que sobresaltó a Lisa... sobre todo porque ella no había visto a ningún hombre en aquella oficina.

Claro, de haber revisado mejor, hubiera divisado al piloto de combate que ella misma se había encargado inadvertidamente de ocultarlo tras la puerta que había abierto... y la sorpresa de Lisa fue grande al ver de quien se trataba, aunque no tanto como la sonrisa que apareció en los labios del piloto al verla tan feliz y contenta.

- ¡¡RICK!!

- ¡¡Hola, preciosa!! - exclamó Rick, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola en la frente como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en el día. - ¿Cómo sigue tu cumpleaños?

Lisa estaba demasiado embargada por la felicidad como para contestar, excepto con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no era ni la mitad de brillante que su mirada... unos ojos verdes que se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad con cada segundo que pasaba en brazos del hombre de su vida.

Inerme ante semejante espectáculo de ternura, Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que buscar los labios de Lisa y aprisionarlos en un beso al que ella respondió con gemidos más allá de su control.

- A ver si con eso se te quita lo enojada, comandante - acotó Claudia cuando la ternura y pasión de la situación superó su capacidad de resistencia.

- ¿Por qué diablos habría de estar enojada contigo, Claudia? - contestó Lisa.

- Dímelo tú - replicó la comandante Grant, encogiéndose de hombros. - Tú fuiste la que entró haciendo aspavientos aquí.

Por fortuna para ella, Lisa estaba demasiado maravillada por la aparición de Rick como para devolverle el sarcasmo a Claudia, y eso se reflejaba en sus palabras entrecortadas y trabadas.

- ¿Cómo--? - balbuceó Lisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí, amor, no se supone que estás de servicio?

- La mayoría de nuestros cazas están en revisión hoy, así que hoy nos tocaron tareas administrativas... así que le dije al teniente Sterling que me excusara, pero que tenía obligaciones impostergables qué cumplir hoy.

- ¿Qué dijo Max?

- Que te mande un abrazo y que te desee feliz cumpleaños de parte suya y de Mir...

- Aw... - apenas pudo responder una Lisa Hayes sonrojada y abrumada de felicidad, al punto de olvidar cualquier clase de resentimiento hacia Claudia por sacarla de su puesto. - ¿Tú estabas al tanto de esto?

- Ya me conoces, Lisa, sin mí esta maldita nave nunca hubiera funcionado - contestó la comandante Grant con inocultable orgullo. - Rick me llamó desde la Base Aérea hace un rato--

- ¿Esa llamada que dijiste que era--?

- ¿Vas a quejarte por eso ahora, Lisa? - la interrumpió Claudia sin más. - Tu pilotito me suplicó ayuda dado que era tu cumpleaños y todo eso... y si podía asegurarme de tenerte aquí más o menos cuando él llegara.

- Eres astuto, Hunter - felicitó Lisa a su piloto, besándolo en la mejilla como si acabara de concederle un premio.

- ¡Gracias!

- Qué gusto que me hayas visitado... - continuó Lisa con la voz quebrada por la emoción, quebrándose aún más con cada palabra que decía, haciéndole saber a Rick que algo triste iba a venir. - Pero todavía tengo mucho trabajo por acá, y no sé si pueda quedarme mucho más--

- Olvídalo, comandante, tu turno acaba de terminar - acotó Claudia como si nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! - replicó Lisa como si su amiga acabara de enloquecer. - ¿De qué hablas, Claudia? Todavía faltan tres horas...

- Acabo de decirte que tu turno terminó, comandante, ¿o piensas desobedecerme? - insistió la comandante Grant, haciendo luego señas en dirección a la puerta de la oficina. - Las chicas y yo nos vamos a ocupar de que la Central no se caiga a pedazos mientras no estés, así que ya mismo te vas con tu noviecito antes de que me arrepienta de mi generosidad.

Lisa no sabía qué responder, no sabía de qué manera expresar su agradecimiento ante semejante gesto de parte de Claudia... y lo poco que había pensado desapareció de su mente en cuanto sintió los brazos de Rick rodeándola por la espalda, y los labios de él besándola en ese rincón tan especial que tenía en el cuello.

- Claudia, no sé qué decir... - susurró Lisa.

- Sólo di "la veré por la mañana, comandante Grant".

Accediendo a la insistencia de su amiga, Lisa se encaminó hacia la puerta con toda la intención de irse, mientras que un Rick Hunter emocionado y agradecido sólo intentó darle las gracias a la mujer que había hecho posible aquella treta tan maravillosa.

- Muchas gracias por el favor, Claudia--

- ¡¡Qué parte de "váyanse ya mismo" no entendiste, teniente comandante Hunter?! - explotó Claudia, cortando a Rick a mitad de la frase. - ¡¡Ahora te llevas a esa adicta al trabajo y le das ese cumpleaños tan maravilloso y fabuloso que me vendiste por el teléfono o te romperé todos los huesos!!

Rick no supo cómo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo, fuera de la oficina de Claudia y lejos de su furia destructora, aunque para su enorme curiosidad todo lo que escuchaba era la risa de la comandante Grant... y luego el susurro tierno de Lisa en su oído, hablándole con ese tono que jamás fallaba en llevarlo al cielo, ida y vuelta...

- Wow... qué sorpresa, amor...

- Y todavía no te imaginas... - aseguró Rick con plena confianza, conduciendo a su comandante favorita por uno de los pasillos del SDF-1.

- Me estás despertando la curiosidad - le contestó ella, sujetándose con más fuerza de su brazo. - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

- Buenas tardes, señor.

- Buenas tardes, sargento - contestó Rick, devolviéndole el saludo al sargento jefe Johann Schmidt tras encontrarlo a la salida de uno de los vestidores del Skull. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden, señor... aunque me sorprende verlo de vuelta por aquí tan rápido - dijo el sargento con algo de confusión.

- Sólo quería dar una vuelta por aquí...

Y realmente era raro para el sargento Schmidt; lo último que sabía era que el teniente comandante Hunter había dejado su puesto hacía una hora, tras pasar un largo y aburrido día en compañía del papeleo, aunque él ya debía haberse imaginado que había algo en camino cuando vio la cara de felicidad que el Líder Skull trajo durante todo el día.

¿Pero por qué razón iba a encontrarse con el comandante Hunter a la salida del vestidor, enfundado en un traje de vuelo?

¿Acaso iba a emprender un vuelo a última hora?

Encogiéndose de hombros y apelando a los diecinueve años de experiencia militar que llevaba a cuestas, el sargento Schmidt decidió que no tenía sentido aventurar lo que pensaban los oficiales (y menos cuando se trataba de pilotos de combate)... justo cuando de la puerta de otro vestidor emergía nada más y nada menos que la comandante Lisa Hayes, la última persona a quien Schmidt hubiera esperado ver allí. Menos que menos vestida ella también con un traje de vuelo de una pieza.

Definitivamente, razonó Schmidt, aquella era una tarde que se prestaba para las cosas raras de la vida, aunque la presencia de Lisa allí desbarató su tren de pensamientos y lo trajo de regreso a la pura disciplina militar que le habían inculcado desde el primer día de la carrera, haciéndolo exclamar a voz en cuello:

- ¡Mil disculpas, comandante Hayes!

- No se preocupe, sargento...

- Schmidt, señora - se presentó el suboficial, adoptando rápidamente la postura militar y haciendo la venia a Lisa. - Sargento jefe Johann Schmidt, jefe de equipo técnico del Grupo Aéreo.

- Un placer, sargento - contestó Lisa a la vez que tendía la mano para que Schmidt la estrechara. - ¿Usted se ocupa del mantenimiento de los cazas del Skull?

- Así es, señora - asintió Schmidt, estrechando no sin ciertas dudas la mano que Lisa le había tendido. - Aunque el trabajo principal de mi equipo es ocuparme del Skull Uno.

Los labios de Lisa se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero después volvieron a cerrarse a la vez que su cara formaba una expresión de repentino entendimiento.

- O sea que usted mantiene volando al caza de él... - concluyó Lisa, mirando de reojo a un Rick Hunter que no hacía nada para esconder lo absorto que estaba en la contemplación de la figura de Lisa.

- Sí, señora.

Una vez más, Lisa tendió la mano al sargento Schmidt en un gesto de agradecimiento puro y sentido, acompañándolo con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el Polo Sur.

- Gracias, sargento Schmidt.

- No hay de qué, comandante - contestó el técnico, sin saber qué otra cosa decir a eso.

De pronto, como si hubiera regresado a la realidad tras haber estado inmerso en un sueño maravilloso, Rick se sobresaltó y se apuró a hacerle al sargento Schmidt una pregunta de la que dependía el éxito o fracaso del plan de cumpleaños que había trazado para ese día.

- Dime, Johann, ¿tienes alguna idea de si el 5431 está listo para volar?

- Lo trajeron esta mañana, señor - respondió al instante el sargento. - ¿Piensa dar una vuelta?

Rick asintió, y el técnico se limitó a levantar su pulgar en la seña internacional de "OK", dándole al líder del Escuadrón Skull la confirmación que necesitaba y dibujándole una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo veré más tarde, Johann - anunció Rick, estrechando la mano del sargento en agradecimiento.

- Buen vuelo, señor... comandante - contestó Schmidt, que ya retomaba su camino por el pasillo con toda la intención de dejar a aquellos dos oficiales solos para que hicieran lo que tenían ganas de hacer.

Pocos minutos después, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes habían llegado a su destino: uno de los enormes hangares de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross... sólo que las puertas del hangar, en lugar de la clásica calavera cruzada por tibias del Skull, llevaban el emblema de una espada de fuego flanqueada por dos alas: la insignia identificatoria del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 22 "Angel".

El Escuadrón Angel era uno de los dieciséis escuadrones de combate que habían formado parte en su momento del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, y además de las misiones de combate que debía cumplir como toda unidad de Veritech, el Angel tenía una misión adicional que lo diferenciaba del resto de los escuadrones aéreos de la Fortaleza... una misión que quedaba disimulada en el curioso acrónimo militar "UCO".

"UCO" era la abreviatura de "Unidad de Conversión Operativa", un término que definía a aquellos escuadrones aéreos que tenían la tarea de preparar, entrenar y adiestrar a los nuevos pilotos para que operaran un determinado tipo de aeronave antes de ser transferidos a los escuadrones de combate. Las tareas de conversión operativa eran una misión para la que el Angel, al igual que los otros escuadrones UCO de la Fuerza Aérea, la Armada y las Fuerzas Espaciales, contaba en su plantilla con ocho aparatos VF-1D Valkyrie, además de su dotación estándar de tres VF-1J y nueve VF-1A.

El VF-1D era una variante especial del caza Valkyrie diseñada específicamente para la instrucción de los nuevos pilotos de Veritech, y como correspondía a un aparato de entrenamiento, contaba con dos plazas completamente equipadas para controlar y volar el aparato: una para el piloto principal o instructor de vuelo, y otra para el piloto que estaba siendo entrenado. Por fuera de esa característica, el VF-1D era tan capaz de combatir y cumplir misiones normales como sus hermanos monoplazas, algo que había demostrado con creces durante la guerra.

Tras hacer los arreglos necesarios con el teniente comandante Devon Kanamashi, su contraparte del Angel, Rick se aprestó a abordar su puesto en el asiento trasero del VF-1D... obviamente después de ayudar a Lisa a hacer lo propio en la plaza delantera del caza Veritech y de asegurarse de que ella estuviera plenamente segura. Después de tomar su puesto, el Líder Skull realizó las comprobaciones habituales de sistema que solían venir antes de cualquier vuelo militar, y sólo cuando comprobó a su entera satisfacción el funcionamiento del biplaza se dispuso a sacarlo del hangar.

Lentamente, y con sumo cuidado, Rick encendió los motores del caza para comenzar el carreteo que lo colocaría en posición de despegue, tarea que no por ser rutinaria o habitual dejaba de insumirle una gran concentración y una permanente atención ante el menor problema que pudiera poner en riesgo al VF-1D y a su tripulación. Después de todo, él llevaba a una pasajera más que importante a bordo.

Por fortuna, nada ocurrió que pudiera poner en riesgo el despegue, así que no tardó mucho el VF-1D en carretear por los caminos aledaños de la base en busca de una pista desde la cual despegar... cosa que primero debería consultar con aquellos tiranos de la Torre de Control.

- Control Nueva Macross, aquí el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, indicativo de vuelo "Líder Skull", a bordo del VF-1D 5431 solicitando permiso para despegar - anunció Rick a través de la radio, hablando con una voz tan profesional que Lisa sintió la urgencia de responderle tal y como lo hacía siempre durante las misiones de patrullaje.

- Líder Skull, aquí Control Nueva Macross... ¿un -1D, Rick? - contestó una voz medio burlona a través de la radio. - ¿Alguien te está enseñando a volar una vez más?

- Para nada, mayor Penhall - devolvió Rick, meneando la cabeza ante la más reciente burla del mayor de la Fuerza Aérea que comandaba la Base Aérea Nueva Macross. - Sólo quiero sacar a dar una vuelta para cerciorarme de que los técnicos hicieron un buen trabajo.

Por un segundo, Rick creyó escuchar risas del otro lado de la radio, como si los tipos de la Fuerza Aérea encontraran algo sobre su vuelo que les resultaba increíblemente gracioso... pero antes de saber qué era, debió prestar atención una vez más al comandante de la Base.

- Entiendo... mis saludos a la comandante Hayes.

- ¿Cómo lo supo, mayor? - preguntó azorado Rick, mientras Lisa se daba a conocer con una risa clara y juguetona.

- Es una base pequeña, Rick, ¿Crees que podías guardarlo en secreto? - contestó el mayor en tono misterioso. - Tienes permiso de despegar por la pista tres, y si quieres que te asigne una ruta de vuelo...

Aún en medio del shock de saberse descubierto, Rick pudo cumplir con todos los procedimientos normales casi de manera automática, aunque todavía le quedaba algo por decirle al jefe de la Base.

- Sólo envíeme a mi sistema los datos de las aeronaves en vuelo, así no choco con ninguna...

- Entendido, Líder Skull, ya los tendrá en su sistema - contestó el mayor, dejando de lado toda clase de burla. - Buen vuelo, Líder Skull... y también a usted, comandante Hayes.

- Gracias, Control.

Poco después, Rick ya estaba dándole toda la potencia a las turbinas de su VF-1, haciendo que recorriera la larga pista número 3 de la Base Aérea a una velocidad cada vez más alta... mientras en el puesto del frente, la comandante Hayes se sentía más y más aplastada contra su asiento, por obra y gracia de la inercia. No importaba cuántas veces ella se montara en un avión; esa sensación de ser comprimida en su asiento era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraba.

Aunque claro, una cosa era sentirse apretada contra el asiento de un avión comercial o de un transporte militar; otra muy distinta era sentir la fuerza que venía asociada con el despegue de un caza de combate como el VF-1... y la comandante Hayes sólo encontró alivio en la protección que le brindaba su traje de vuelo contra el devastador efecto de las fuerzas G.

Por fin, ya cuando faltaban pocos metros para el final de la pista, la trompa del VF-1D se elevó hacia el cielo, marcando el momento en el que el biplaza Veritech despegó definitivamente para comenzar su vuelo.

La aeronave se movía por el cielo con gracia y velocidad, atravesando las nubes de la tarde y otorgándole a la comandante Hayes una vista a vuelo de pájaro de toda la comarca de Nueva Macross, mientras detrás suyo, en el asiento del "instructor", Rick sólo sonreía con cada oportunidad que tenía de ver el rostro de felicidad de la mujer a la que amaba.

Dándole más potencia a los motores y maniobrando con la palanca de control, Rick hizo que el Veritech se elevara aún más, hasta alcanzar una altura suficiente como para que pudiera distinguirse levemente la curvatura de la Tierra en el horizonte... y darle a su pasajera de aquella tarde una visión espectacular de todo lo que se extendía a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda de Nueva Macross.

Desierto y más desierto... cráteres y vastas llanuras pardas, moteadas por pequeñas señales de civilización tales como pueblos y ciudades, fábricas, rutas y reservas de agua, e incluso la inmensa extensión del Lago Superior hacia el norte: un maravilloso espejo de agua azulada que daba vida al desierto en el que estaba enclavado. Con la tarde convirtiéndose rápidamente en noche, hasta podían verse las luces de los pueblos y ciudades que rodeaban al Lago, verdaderas joyas que rodeaban al gigantesco espejo de agua.

Todo un mundo visto desde el punto de vista de un ave... una sensación para la que Lisa no encontraba comparación alguna, algo que ni siquiera el rugido de las turbinas del Veritech podía perturbar.

Y ni qué hablar de las nubes rojizas y crepusculares que de tanto en tanto el VF-1D atravesaba... para Lisa Hayes era como si sólo fuera cuestión de alargar la mano y tocar aquellas enormes nubes, o sentir la luz que las atravesaba llegando a ella...

Una gran sorpresa se llevó Lisa al comprobar casi por accidente que lo que ella había creído que fueron diez minutos en realidad había sido una hora completa; tal había sido su abstracción del mundo que todo sentido del tiempo sencillamente desapareció de ella... pero nada le importaba, excepto sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos en el día de su cumpleaños.

Y de vez en cuando, ella sentía el lado bromista del piloto, que aprovechaba los momentos en los que ella estaba más absorta para hacer alguna maniobra que la trajera de regreso al mundo; antes una cosa como esa la hubiera puesto furiosa, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era divertirse como si fuera una niña en la montaña rusa... al punto de dejar salir verdaderas exclamaciones de alegría:

- ¡¡Wooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!

- ¿Te gusta allá adelante? - preguntó Rick a través del radio interno, haciendo reír a Lisa con el sonido de su voz ligeramente distorsionada por el aparato.

- ¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! - gritó con más fuerza la comandante Hayes, llegando incluso a levantar un puño en el aire y a girar la cabeza hacia atrás para guiñarle el ojo a su piloto favorito.

- Yap, eso es un sí...

Y una vez más, el caza hizo una trepada a gran velocidad, elevándose por encima de la capa de nubes y dándoles a Rick y Lisa una visión espectacular de lo que había por arriba de las nubes... un cielo azul turquesa que se tornaba progresivamente más negro y oscuro conforme levantaban su mirada al cenit.

Pero desafortunadamente, y por más que los dos sintieran el deseo intenso de hacerlo, no habrían de llegar al espacio aquella tarde; el VF-1D carecía de la capacidad para alcanzar la órbita terrestre por su cuenta, de modo que tras darse el gusto de admirar aquella fusión entre el cielo azulado y el espacio negro, el biplaza Veritech volvió a internarse en la capa de nubes, atravesándola hasta encontrarse una vez más con la parda tierra abajo de ellos, que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

A una altura razonable de cuatro mil metros, Rick niveló el caza hasta dejarlo volando horizontalmente sobre el suelo; ahora era el momento de descansar y relajarse, y de dejar que el caza se moviera prácticamente sin mucho más control que una supervisión leve... y mirando hacia adelante, Rick Hunter sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver la cara de pura y absoluta felicidad que ponía Lisa, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un beso al aire que casi hace que el piloto pierda el control del VF-1D.

Si así iban a ser las cosas, entonces había tronado la hora del escarmiento; una decisión a la que Rick llegó con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

- Muy bien, comandante... veamos qué te parece esto.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lisa confundida, poniéndose automáticamente en alerta aún antes de que Rick le diera una instrucción que ella consideró desquiciada

- Sostén bien fuerte la palanca...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Lisa con un temor creciente que se manifestó al instante en una feroz exclamación. - ¡¡RIIICCCKKKK!!

- Ahora es todo tuyo, amor... - murmuró Rick mientras transfería el control del aparato al puesto del "aprendiz". - Veamos qué puedes hacer con un Valkyrie...

De inmediato, el caza perdió altitud y comenzó a descender a velocidad cada vez más elevada, trayendo pánico a la comandante Hayes y un creciente deseo de destripar al desquiciado que se hacía llamar su novio.

Iban a matarse... en su mismísimo cumpleaños, Rick había hecho una broma que acabaría matándolos...

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - bramó Lisa. - ¡¡TOMA EL CONTROL AHORA MISMO!!

- Sostenla bien fuerte... - insistió el piloto como si nada.

La sugerencia de Rick sonaba tan razonable que el lado analítico de Lisa no perdió tiempo en aprovecharla, y superando sus miedos e inquietudes, la comandante Hayes asió con fuerza la palanca de vuelo y rápidamente la trajo bajo su control, hasta que antes de lo que ella misma hubiera creído, el VF-1D volvió a nivelarse y a volar de una forma tan plácida y normal que cualquiera hubiera jurado que era Rick quien lo estaba volando.

- Eso es... ¿ves que no era tan difícil?

- Estoy... - murmuró Lisa sin prestar atención a lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. - Estoy...

- Así es, comandante Hayes... _usted_ está volando un VF-1...

Ella estaba al mando.

Realmente estaba al mando.

Un costoso caza Veritech, la máquina de combate aéreo más avanzada jamás producida por la humanidad, estaba respondiendo a las órdenes de la propia Lisa Hayes con una naturalidad que ella creía imposible, al punto de que prácticamente la aeronave reaccionaba a cada movimiento de ella de manera suave. Bien pronto, Lisa se sintió plenamente cómoda volando el Veritech, dominando sus controles con una naturalidad que dejó estupefacto a Rick, haciéndolo preguntarse qué tal hubieran sido las cosas si la comandante Hayes hubiera escogido servir como piloto de combate.

Quizás, quiso creer él, ahora tendrían otro as del aire en el Grupo Aéreo.

Sin embargo, Rick nunca dejaba de prestar atención a los controles del Veritech, por si se hacía necesario recuperar el control de la aeronave en caso de emergencia, pero dado que hasta el momento nada hacía indicar que pudiera perturbarse la paz de aquel vuelo, el teniente comandante Hunter sencillamente se relajó y decidió disfrutar por una vez en la vida el no tener que llevar las riendas de la aeronave.

- ¿Cómo se siente? - preguntó el piloto a la comandante Hayes... y de haber notado la mirada juguetona que Lisa le hizo en aquel momento, Rick hubiera encontrado motivos para preocuparse.

Inmediatamente, y para consternación del teniente comandante Hunter, el caza Veritech hizo un giro de 180 grados a babor, tan brusco que Rick no tuvo idea de lo que ocurrió hasta que escuchó la risa burlona de Lisa... como si la muy desgraciada estuviera divirtiéndose a lo loco con el susto que lo había invadido.

- ¡¿Estás completamente loca?! - bramó Rick, todavía sin acostumbrarse a estar cabeza abajo, o a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la superficie de la Tierra en lugar de con el cielo.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Hunter? - replicó la comandante Hayes como si nada, lentamente llevando el caza de regreso a una posición normal.

- ¡Jamás!

En respuesta, Lisa llevó al Veritech en un nuevo y brutal giro sobre su propio eje, haciendo que diera una voltereta de 360 grados al compás de sus propias carcajadas, mientras Rick Hunter no sabía si gritarle para que se comportara normalmente (lo que le parecía un curioso intercambio de papeles) o felicitarla por su soberbio manejo del caza Veritech.

Por fin, y cuando el caza volvió a un vuelo más o menos normal, Rick se decidió por algo que no era ninguna de las otras dos alternativas, sino la expresión de lo que ella le hacía sentir...

- Wow... me vas a volver loco uno de estos días, Hayes...

- ¿No que ya te tenía completamente loco?

- Algo así... - se defendió el piloto, inclinándose hacia adelante para guiñarle el ojo a su pasajera y copiloto de aquel vuelo. - Da gracias que estás allá adelante porque de lo contrario te comería a besos...

- Vuelve a pilotear, piloto...

Sin perder tiempo, Rick retomó los controles del Veritech, sintiéndose inesperadamente tranquilo de volver a conducir el caza, y sin decirle nada a Lisa, el piloto resolvió que el resto del vuelo iba a ser un asunto tranquilo y pacífico; a fin de cuentas, con la cena que tenía pensado darle a su comandante favorita en cuanto los dos llegaran a casa de ella, lo último que Rick quería era perder el apetito o ganar náuseas en su lugar.

Efectivamente, el resto del vuelo se desarrolló con normalidad, disfrutando tanto Rick como Lisa de un crepúsculo en las alturas, con el maravilloso espectáculo del Sol desapareciendo tras el horizonte e iluminando la región con sus últimos rayos... y cuando la oscuridad ya fue suficiente, el teniente comandante Hunter comenzó los preparativos para regresar a la Base Aérea.

Una simple mirada a alguno de los displays que tenía frente a él reveló a Rick que aquel vuelo había durado casi tres horas, y que prácticamente habían recorrido mil quinientos kilómetros en total, ida y vuelta... nadie podía decirle a él o a ella que no iban a pasear.

Ya estando cerca de la pista de Nueva Macross, y con la figura del SDF-1 completamente iluminada en la distancia, protegiendo la ciudad que crecía en torno a él, el comandante Hunter redujo la velocidad del Veritech y lo encaminó para un aterrizaje tranquilo y normal... aunque todo lo que él podía pensar era en lo mucho que iba a castigar a Lisa en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Iba a besarla y abrazarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, y ni bien se recuperara, le iba hacer el amor como ella no se imaginaba...

Pero antes, era necesario poner fin a aquel vuelo tan maravilloso... y con reticencia, Rick encendió la radio para contactar a la torre de control de la Base Aérea.

- Control Nueva Macross, aquí Líder Skull solicitando permiso para aterrizar - informó Rick en cuanto logró contactar a la torre.

- Lo tenemos en pantalla, Líder Skull - respondió el jefe de la base en tono oficial. - ¿Qué tal su vuelo?

Lisa Hayes sólo tuvo que voltear hacia atrás y sonreírle a Rick de una manera que derritió su corazón para darle al piloto la forma ideal de describir ese vuelo que acababa de realizar junto a la mujer de su vida.

- Excelente, mayor.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ


	25. Capítulo 16 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y acá está el final del capítulo 16... espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo XVI: Elecciones**

**(Parte II)**

**Sábado 3 de marzo de 2012**

Resultó ser que la aparición inesperada de Rick en el SDF-1 aquella tarde y el maravilloso vuelo privado que él le diera en el VF-1D aportado por el Escuadrón Angel sólo fueron las primeras sorpresas del resto de aquel día; un día que de una manera u otra cambiaría por completo la opinión parca que Lisa Hayes tenía sobre el concepto del "cumpleaños".

De hecho, aparentemente Rick se había tomado el trabajo de pasar por la casa de la propia Lisa (entrando en ella con la copia de las llaves que la comandante Hayes le había dado) y de alistar todo el lugar para convertirlo en el sitio perfecto en donde terminar con las celebraciones del cumpleaños: la sorpresa de Lisa fue grande cuando encontró el comedor de su casa transformado en un romántico rincón donde los dos podrían compartir la cena... que según Rick le mencionó, se trataba de un popurrí de pedidos hechos a distintas casas de comida de la ciudad, que iban desde el negocio de empanadas del tío del teniente Podestá a la taquería de Catorce y Brandenburg y del Café Seciele al restaurant francés de la Décima Avenida.

El vuelo debió haberles abierto el apetito más allá de lo imaginable, porque ni Rick ni Lisa tuvieron reparos o inquietudes a la hora de enfrentar semejante cantidad de comida; si tenían que arrepentirse de ello, eso sería cosa para otro momento... ese día los dos lo iban a disfrutar a como diera lugar, sin que tanta comida les hiciera olvidar lo más importante y precioso de la noche de ese 3 de marzo: pasar una jornada especial en compañía de la persona más especial de las vidas de cada uno de los dos.

Y luego de que los dos pasaran un buen rato degustando los platillos que Rick había seleccionado tan concienzudamente, el piloto de combate se levantó sin ninguna advertencia y dejó a Lisa Hayes sola en la mesa y preguntándose qué diablos le había picado a su piloto en ese momento para que desapareciera con tanta premura. ¿Alguna broma que le infligiría? ¿Alguna nueva sorpresa para el cumpleaños? ¿O quizás las dos opciones juntas, combinadas en una sola, como sólo Rick Hunter sabía hacerlo?

Las respuestas llegaron bien pronto, cuando Rick Hunter regresó de la cocina haciendo su mejor imitación de un mozo francés, incluso con un pañuelo sobre el brazo izquierdo, mientras que en la mano derecha el piloto sostenía una botella de champagne original, una que a juzgar por la etiqueta debía haberle costado buena parte del sueldo de febrero al teniente comandante Hunter...

- Por Dios, Rick... - balbuceó Lisa al ver la botella que Rick procedía a descorchar. - ¿Qué diablos--?

- Algo para hacer un poco más amena la noche - comentó impasible Rick, alargando la mano para tomar un par de copas que estaban convenientemente a la espera. - ¿Un poco de champagne, comandante Hayes?

- Wow... Rick, sabes que eso me pone un poquito--

- ¿Alegre? - respondió el piloto con un guiño travieso en la mirada, algo a lo que Lisa jamás podía resistirse sin importar cuánto lo intentara...

Después de un rato de pensar qué iba a hacer ante la oferta de Rick, la comandante Hayes suspiró para sus adentros y se rindió a lo inevitable.

- Venga la copa - indicó Lisa a Rick, señalando la primera copa que estaba llena de champagne.

- Ya sabía yo que ibas a entrar en razón.

Con gran reverencia, Rick entregó la copa a Lisa y procedió a sentarse junto a ella, observándola con cariño mientras los dos chocaban sus respectivas copas en el aire y las bebían después... un brindis que aportaba el toque de "formalidad" apto para la noche. Tras el brindis, cada uno bebió algo del champagne que tenían en las copas, y si a Rick le gustó la bebida, la reacción de Lisa fue poco menos que de absoluto y puro gusto.

Dios, de no ser porque se le hacía tan hermosa, Rick hubiera entrado a reír allí mismo... y notando la cara de diversión que él traía, Lisa le lanzó una advertencia en un tono de mando que sonaba ligeramente arrastrado.

- Si mañana me reporto ebria al servicio, haré que te juzgue una corte marcial, Hunter.

- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar salir de casa estando borracha, Lisa? - contestó él, tomándola por la cintura y besándola en la mejilla. - Puedes olvidarte de eso ahora mismo.

La comandante Hayes fulminó a Rick con la mirada, aunque cualquier intención agresiva quedaba desmentida por la facilidad con que ella se entregaba al abrazo de su novio...

- ¿Y vas a ser tú quien me detenga?

- Absolutamente.

- Ya te quiero ver tratando de detenerme - replicó la comandante Hayes, apoyando la copa sobre la mesa y poniéndose frente a Rick en postura de pelea, aunque agregándole el bamboleo clásico de quien tuvo algunas copas de más. - Hasta ebria podría ganarte.

- ¿Otra copa, entonces?

- Por favor - asintió Lisa, sosteniendo rauda la copa en el aire mientras Rick la rellenaba de champagne.

Un nuevo brindis, más sonrisas... más miradas tiernas y de las sugerentes también... más abrazos que encendían todo en ellos dos... y todo finalmente rematado con un beso en cuanto las dos copas estuvieron completamente vacías y bien apoyadas sobre la mesa...

Un beso que a los dos le pareció más delicioso y embriagador que cualquier bebida que pudieran beber... más enloquecedor que cualquier vuelo delirante que pudieran compartir... y más emocionante que cualquier sorpresa que se pudieran dar en un día como ese.

Quizás fuera el efecto del champagne, pero para Lisa Hayes, que siempre era tan circunspecta y discreta, todas las inhibiciones estaban saltando por los aires como si el viento las pudiera tirar abajo... y con sus labios formando una sonrisa pícara que no pasó inadvertida para Rick, las manos de Lisa rápidamente se lanzaron sobre la zona donde estaba la hebilla del pantalón de Rick, jugueteando torpemente con el botón y haciéndole cosquillas a su piloto favorito a la vez...

Y Rick se hubiera dejado de mil amores, pero en medio del estupor alcohólico-romántico que nublaba su conciencia en aquella noche, apareció rauda la idea de que aún quedaban cosas por hacer antes de que los dos pudieran compartir el postre propiamente dicho... y con increíble decepción, Rick se obligó a levantarse de allí, dejando a Lisa ligeramente molesta por interrumpir algo tan entretenido y prometedor.

- Ooookey, comandante Hayes, hora de soplar las velas de su torta de cumpleaños - prometió Rick, perdiéndose en un par de furiosos ojos verdes que le decían silenciosamente que más valía que la torta fuera excelente, porque si por una torta mediocre se habían quedado a la mitad...

Y al cabo de unos minutos, Rick retornó al comedor, sosteniendo con ambas manos una enorme torta de chocolate que aún tenía una forma vagamente de torta... pero que daba la impresión de estar muy cerca de desmoronarse sobre sí misma, cosa que a Lisa le provocó unas risas que venían potenciadas por el alcohol...

- Que Dios me guarde, Rick... ¿preparaste una torta tú sólo?

- Está hecha con todo mi amor... - contestó el piloto, apoyando la torta primorosamente sobre la mesa y frente a Lisa.

- Mientras la hayas hecho comestible...

- Oye, Hayes, no tienes la menor idea de lo que me maté preparando esta torta en mis ratos libres... - protestó berrinchudo el piloto, sentándose junto a ella y cruzando los brazos. - Tuve que pedir ayuda--

- ¿Miriya?

Ni bien le confirmó Rick con un asentimiento que la esposa de Max había participado en la preparación de la torta, Lisa se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró al techo con resignación, murmurando en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que Rick no pudiera escucharla:

- Fantástico, mañana me voy a reportar a servicio ebria y con indigestión...

- Estuve así de cerca, amor - le indicó él, haciendo un gesto con los dedos de que bien cerca estuvo - de mandar esto al diablo y ponerme una vela en el ombligo para que la soplaras y pidieras tus tres deseos de cumpleaños...

De pronto, la comandante Hayes estalló en carcajadas bien sonoras y estruendosas, no como las risas tiernas a las que Rick estaba acostumbrado, sino muy parecidas a esas que con frecuencia solía lanzar Ben Dixon cada vez que algo se le hacía insoportablemente gracioso.

Y Lisa no se detenía... sencillamente no paraba de reír, ni siquiera las caras de molestia (totalmente fingida, por supuesto) de Rick la detenían o la disuadían de continuar burlándose de lo que fuera que la hacía reír, y cuando por fin Lisa acabó despatarrándose de risa en el sillón, Rick le lanzó una pregunta en tono duro:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La respuesta de Lisa vino entrecortada por las carcajadas y la falta de aliento que ellas le causaban, sólo haciendo que Rick quisiera sumarse a sus risas lo antes posible.

- Tú, con una vela... en el... ombligo... y yo soplándola...

- Suficiente champagne, comandante - decidió el piloto, inclinándose sobre la mesa para alejar la botella y las copas de las manos de Lisa, que protestó la decisión con un puchero enternecedor.

Las protestas de Lisa no duraron mucho; sólo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que Rick encendió la vela de la torta, para luego correr a apagar las pocas luces que quedaban encendidas y regresar a ella, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a cantar con su voz algo desafinada por el alcohol:

- ¡Que los cumplas feliz!

Entonces, haciendo uso de todo su aliento, Lisa sopló bien fuerte hasta apagar la llama tenue que tenía la vela, sonriendo como una chiquilla y haciendo lo posible para que de sus ojos no manaran las lágrimas de felicidad que durante todo el día habían clamado por salir... las lágrimas de emoción de una mujer que sólo por primera vez en su vida se sentía genuinamente feliz y alegre en el día de su cumpleaños.

Y la razón de toda esa alegría estaba sentada a su lado, y la miraba con ojos azules brillando de emoción, y le sonreía con ternura, y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo entonces su rostro en el cuello de ella para estamparle un beso que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, aunque no tanto como el deseo sincero y emocionado que salió de los labios del teniente comandante Rick Hunter en ese momento:

- Felices 27, comandante Hayes.

- Muchas gracias, teniente comandante Hunter - le respondió ella, levantándose para sostener el rostro de él con sus manos y mirarlo a los ojos, porque no sabía de qué otra manera poder hacerle saber hasta qué punto ella estaba agradecida con él.

Quizás si él la mirara a los ojos, podría ver toda la alegría que llevaba en el alma... esa alegría que ella no sabía cómo contener dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuáles fueron sus tres deseos? - preguntó él entonces, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Acercándose a él de manera sensual, Lisa cerró los ojos para concentrar todas sus energías en el beso que acabó dándole, resuelta a hacer de ese beso algo que para él fuera sencillamente inolvidable e irresistible... haciéndolo más intenso y potente aún en cuanto sintió que el piloto se rendía a ella, apretándolo con más fuerza cuando él la abrazaba, explorando su boca con más decisión cuando sintió que él intentaba hacer lo mismo, y gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó los primeros y ahogados murmullos de un Rick Hunter que ella había dejado preso entre el sofá y su propio cuerpo.

Lo que fuera que él quisiera, ella lo duplicaría...

Lentamente, sin prisa, los dos fueron terminando aquel beso, hasta que en sus mundos no existía otra cosa que las miradas intensas y profundamente apasionadas que se intercambiaban...

- Ese fue uno - reveló Lisa con su mejor tono seductor, rematando el comentario con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Rick.

- Aw...

- El segundo ya lo veremos más tarde... - prometió la comandante Hayes con un guiño enloquecedor.

- Doble "Aw..." - comentó Rick mientras la abrazaba para tenerla más cerca de él. - ¿Y el tercero?

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a contar?

- Eso espero.

Las manos de Lisa encontraron un muy buen lugar para posarse... justo al lado de los hombros de Rick, lo que les permitían recorrer los brazos del piloto o darle de tanto en tanto alguna caricia con mucho de cosquilla en el rostro, cosa que dejaba al teniente comandante Hunter totalmente perdido y entregado a lo que ella quisiera con él.

- Sigue conmigo y tal vez te lo dé algún día...

- Me estás poniendo impaciente, preciosa - contestó él con pereza, sintiendo que no había mejor lugar sobre la faz de la tierra que debajo de su comandante, hasta que algo penetró con fuerza en su entendimiento nublado por el placer y la felicidad.

Una vez más, y con más confusión que irritación en esta oportunidad, Lisa contempló a su piloto alejándose del sofá, buscando alguna cosa que debía ser demasiado urgente como para poder dejar atrás algo tan placentero.

- Ahora que recuerdo, todavía tengo algo para coronar la noche, comandante... - se explicó Rick desde la habitación de Lisa, aún sin que ella hubiera hecho pregunta alguna, para luego regresar raudo al lado de la comandante Hayes, que ya lo estaba recibiendo con una mirada curiosa y expectante.

Rápidamente, Lisa notó un pequeño paquete en la mano del piloto... y su corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo de la curiosidad y la emoción.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa mientras recibía en sus manos aquel paquete.

- Ábrelo...

Tras abrir con sumo cuidado el paquete, Lisa se encontró con algo sorprendente: una medalla que parecía estar hecha de oro puro y sólido, con una cinta para colgarla del cuello de algún galardonado... en medio de la oscuridad, la medalla brillaba con la poca luz que entraba desde el alumbrado público de la calle, capturando la mirada y la imaginación de la comandante Hayes mientras observaba aquel regalo que prometía ser tan especial...

A su lado, Rick simplemente quedaba en silencio, emocionado de verla recibir aquel presente de parte suya, y recordando una vez más por qué la amaba como la amaba...

- Dios... "Campeonato Mundial de Vuelo Acrobático Shanghai 2005 - Primer Puesto" - dijo Lisa, leyendo la inscripción que llevaba aquella medalla en uno de sus lados... y sólo entonces comprendiendo de lo que se trataba, para luego mirar a Rick con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. - ¿Rick, esto es...?

- Es tuyo, Lisa.

- No puedo aceptarla - replicó ella, desprendiéndose rápidamente de la medalla como si no se sintiera digna de tocarla o de recibirla.

- La aceptas - contestó sin más Rick. - Te la regalo para tu cumpleaños, así que quédatela.

- ¡Rick, no puedo quedarme con esto! - exclamó Lisa, sin saber de qué otra forma hacerle entender a Rick que no podía quedarse con algo tan personal y especial para él, y depositando finalmente la medalla sobre la pierna de él.

- Quiero que te la quedes, amor... - insistió él, volviendo a poner la medalla en las manos de su novia. - No tengo muchas cosas lindas como para darte y soy un desastre escogiendo regalos, y cuando encontré esto, decidí que era mejor que lo tuvieras tú, porque yo--

Lisa trató de buscar algo qué decirle a Rick, de explicarle que ella no era digna de recibir así, sin más, algo que él había conquistado con su sudor y su esfuerzo... esa medalla era una verdadera recompensa a la pasión que Rick le ponía al vuelo, era un testimonio a su habilidad y destreza con los controles de un avión, y era algo por lo que incontables cantidades de pilotos habían competido... era un premio con el que Rick se había alzado sólo tras vencer a todos y cada uno de aquellos pilotos en los certámenes aéreos.

Era algo que pilotos mucho más veteranos y curtidos sólo habían alcanzado luego de décadas de esfuerzo.

Y ahora, él se lo regalaba sin más, para su cumpleaños...

Y cuando vio el amor en los ojos de él, la pura emoción que lo embargaba al verla recibir aquella medalla, Lisa supo que no había nada para responder, excepto agradecerle aquel regalo con todas sus fuerzas...

- Amor, es lo más hermoso que alguien me haya regalado en mi vida... - murmuró Lisa sobrecogida de la emoción, y buscando refugio en los brazos abiertos de Rick.

- Espera entonces... - le advirtió Rick, rematando la advertencia con un beso en la cabellera de Lisa mientras buscaba algo que había colocado debajo del sofá... una idea que había robado originalmente del propio cumpleaños que Lisa le había hecho meses atrás.

- ¿Qué es esto?

"Esto" era una foto oficial de todo el staff de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1, Lisa incluida, colocada en un primoroso y elegante marco de madera lustrada y oro, que llevaba debajo una placa dorada que rezaba: "_EL PERSONAL DE LA CENTRAL DE OPERACIONES DE DEFENSA A SU JEFA, LA COMANDANTE ELIZABETH HAYES, EN SU NATALICIO DEL AÑO 2012_".

Y dentro del marco, a la derecha de la foto, una hoja de papel recogía las firmas de todo el personal de la Central, aclarando debajo de cada firma el nombre y rango de quien había firmado... y apenas le llevó un minuto a Lisa para comprobar que todos, absolutamente todos los oficiales, suboficiales y soldados que prestaban servicio bajo sus órdenes en la Central de Operaciones, pertenecieran al turno que pertenecieran, habían puesto allí su firma, en señal de homenaje y aprecio a la mujer que diariamente los conducía...

- Claudia me ayudó a recolectarlas - comenzó a explicar Rick, deteniéndose al notar que Lisa no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Por el contrario, toda la atención de la comandante Hayes estaba puesta en aquel homenaje de las personas que dependían de ella... y esta vez, ni ella creía posible contener a las lágrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos...

- Cielos... - susurró Lisa, recostándose junto a Rick porque de lo contrario se iba a desmoronar, mientras él la besaba y le hacía comentarios al oído.

- Te tienen pánico, Hayes, pero igual te quieren...

- Tendré que recompensarlas por esto, realmente no tenían que hacerlo.

- Eso mismo me dijo Claudia - acotó Rick, logrando sacar a Lisa de su estado de sorpresa para propinarle un codazo en la boca del estómago.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, Rick volvió a alejarse de Lisa en busca de otro objeto que tenía por allí, y esta vez la comandante Hayes no pudo sino contemplar incrédula el espectáculo de ver a su hombre yendo y viniendo por toda la casa, apareciéndose con regalos y más regalos para ella...

A ella que, a excepción de lo que su padre le daba y lo que su madre supo darle antes de su muerte, sólo recibía regalos oficiales y "útiles", más por compromiso o por quedar bien con el almirante Hayes que por algún sentimiento genuino... a ella que durante años había permanecido más sola que nunca en el aniversario de su nacimiento... a ella que creía no importarle a nadie... a ella le estaban dando tantos regalos de valor incalculable...

¿Era real o una fantasía? No podía ser real... sencillamente no podía ser verdad que alguien pensara tanto en ella, que alguien la tuviera tan presente en su alma y en su corazón como para tomarse tantas molestias por ella...

- ¡¿Hay más?! - exclamó Lisa con la voz quebrada por la emoción, y las lágrimas de felicidad fluyendo sin trabas desde sus ojos...

- Si por mí fuera jamás se acabaría, amor... - le aseguró Rick mientras se sentaba una vez más junto a ella, esta vez acompañado por un enorme paquete envuelto. - Por suerte lo tenían en una de las librerías del centro... acababan de rescatarlo de las ruinas de una biblioteca pública...

El más reciente regalo que Lisa recibió por su cumpleaños fue un ejemplar de cuidada y elegante edición y encuadernación de "Moby Dick", el cual cayó en las manos temblorosas de la comandante Hayes como si fuera un presente bajado del cielo... un libro que había despertado la imaginación de Lisa Hayes desde su más tierna infancia, haciéndola soñar con una vida de aventuras y peripecias en el mar. Años había soñado Lisa con volver a poner las manos en aquel libro, al punto de considerar el no llevarse jamás la copia que tenía en casa de su padre como uno de los errores más garrafales de su vida.

Y ahora, años de nostalgia terminaban en el momento en que ella acarició la tapa de ese libro, pero lo único en lo que Lisa podía pensar era en que nada de eso hubiera sido posible de no ser por aquel piloto de combate que casi sin hacer esfuerzo se había adueñado de su corazón hasta hacerlo suyo... el hombre que sonreía a la par de ella y a quien, de no mediar algún obstáculo puesto por el destino, acabaría por besar en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Aunque Lisa tenía previsto que el beso fuera sólo el preludio... pero por el momento, la emoción que sentía de volver a tener ese libro en sus manos estaba pidiendo a gritos salir de ella, expresándose a través de una sonrisa emocionada y unas lágrimas de felicidad que el piloto no tardó en secar con sus manos...

- Dios mío, Rick... - sollozó la comandante Hayes. - No tenías por qué hacer esto...

- Quería hacerlo, Lisa, y no hay nada que puedas hacer ante eso.

Pero tan rápido como habían surgido, las lágrimas desaparecieron de la mirada de Lisa, dejando que Rick se perdiera en un mar verde y brillante que era su perdición.

- Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, amor - susurró Lisa, acercándose más y más a él en lo que a Rick le parecía ser cámara lenta.

- ¿Qué es?

Dicho y hecho, Lisa comenzó a besarlo con todas las energías a su alcance, logrando sin embargo que ese beso fuera tanto apasionado como tierno, encendiendo el fuego de Rick con el jugueteo provocador de su lengua y llevándolo al paraíso con las caricias de sus labios... mientras sus manos recorrían impunemente la espalda del piloto, asegurándose de que esta vez no fuera a ningún lugar.

Tal vez fuera el alcohol lo que la ponía tan resuelta y atrevida, pero fuera lo que fuera, Lisa Hayes estaba plenamente decidida a dejarse llevar...

- Espérame un minuto... - alcanzó a gruñir Rick en medio del beso, provocando una vez más la desazón de Lisa... aunque en esta oportunidad, ya estaba bien matizada por la diversión que prometía la sola idea de una nueva locura de Rick.

Pero diversión o no, pensó la comandante Hayes, más le valía a Rick que aquella fuera la última interrupción de la noche, porque si no acabaría almorzando piloto de combate el día siguiente...

Todos los pensamientos violentos de Lisa Hayes murieron instantáneamente cuando vio a Rick parado junto a ella, extendiéndole la mano en una silenciosa invitación a sujetarse de ella para ponerse de pie... y antes de que Lisa pudiera procesar aquella situación, las notas leves y sugerentes de una melodía lenta invadieron todos sus sentidos, transportándola por arte de magia a un mundo de sensaciones y emociones en donde no había ni guerra ni deber ni amargas luchas contra saqueadores o separatistas... en donde sólo existían ella y él, y el amor que se había convertido en el centro de sus vidas.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza, mademoiselle? - solicitó Rick con la mano tendida hacia ella, hablándole en lo que a Lisa le pareció que era una voz que venía de otro mundo.

Totalmente subyugada, la comandante Hayes apenas atinó a tomar la mano que Rick le ofrecía y a dejar que él la llevara hasta el único rincón más o menos despejado del living, de modo tal que pudieran bailar al son de la melodía...

No importaba qué tema era el que salía de los parlantes del equipo de música en ese momento, quizás fueran las notas de alguna canción romántica de la década del '80 o tal vez una balada de finales de los noventa; tal vez, y conociendo la afición de Rick por las películas, esa canción fuera parte de la banda de sonido de alguna película que era de las favoritas de su piloto... sea la canción que fuera, cada segundo de aquella melodía, y cada instante que ella dejaba que Rick la condujera en ese baile tan improvisado como emotivo, estaban sumiendo a la seria y disciplinada comandante Lisa Hayes en un hechizo de ensueño del que quizás jamás quisiera despertar...

Ninguno sabía cuándo o donde había aprendido a bailar el otro, y eso era lo de menos... todo lo que importaba era que los dos se movían al compás de la música, una música que sus corazones acompañaban al unísono, y que les hacía erizar la piel casi tanto como sentir el aliento del ser amado rozándolos, o escuchar algún murmullo leve y enloquecedor cerca del oído...

O comprobar una vez más que lo que vivían no era un sueño sino la más pura realidad, para lo que bastaba con hacer más intenso el abrazo que los mantenía juntos en aquel baile de ensueño... o rozar la piel del otro con sus labios.

O levantar los rostros y perderse irremisiblemente en el fuego apasionado que cada uno veía en la mirada del otro...

Los temas fueron pasando uno a uno, sucediéndose sin que Rick o Lisa tuvieran idea alguna de que eso estaba pasando; para ellos bien podía irse la noche entera sin que nada los separara o trajera de regreso a la realidad...

Para Rick Hunter, ni siquiera la sensación de adentrarse en el cielo al mando de un caza de combate podía siquiera compararse con lo maravilloso de amar y ser amado por aquella mujer que era su vida entera... la joven que había destrozado de buenas a primeras aquella autosuficiencia y arrogancia que él había considerado sus rasgos distintivos, transformándolo en una persona que vivía y respiraba sólo para amarla y ser amado... la mujer que lo había hecho delirar con su ternura y que lo había enloquecido con su pasión...

La mujer que bailaba abrazada a él al son de "Take my Breath Away"...

Y Lisa Hayes, que no por sentirse ligeramente entorpecida por el champagne que había bebido minutos antes se consideraba menos lúcida, no sentía dentro suyo más que amor... un amor que había estado demasiado tiempo tapado por cosas como el deber o las obligaciones militares y sociales de una oficial, pero que lentamente y gracias a la persistencia, locura y ternura del joven que la conducía en aquel baile, había ido saliendo de su refugio hasta conquistarla por completo... un amor que pocas veces se hacía tan manifiesto como aquel día tan maravilloso que transitaba sus últimas horas con ellos dos abrazados y entregados mutuamente...

Entonces, como viniendo del cielo mismo, la voz leve y emocionada de Rick se oyó bien cerca del oído de Lisa... palabras que sonaban más como caricias que como cualquier otra cosa, revelándole algo que Lisa conocía bien y que a la vez jamás se cansaba de comprobar como si fuera aquella maravillosa y especial primera vez...

- Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

Dicho eso, Rick se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella, que sin que la comandante Hayes lo tuviera pensado ya se estaban abriendo en preparación para recibirlo, hasta que por fin los dos terminaron encontrándose en un beso que no tardó en acabar con los últimos rastros de sentido común y raciocinio que les quedaban a cada uno... un beso que se hacía más intenso y poderoso conforme seguía sonando la música, y con cada nueva caricia o roce de sus manos contra alguna zona especialmente... especial... del otro...

Sin saber cómo, Rick continuó moviéndose por allí sin separar sus labios de los de Lisa; antes bien, ella lo seguía en una caminata torpe y apasionada por aquel lugar, buscando desesperadamente una pared que los sostuviera en medio de la oscuridad porque sin ella terminarían por caer en el suelo, hundiéndose en el abismo de su desesperado amor... todo el comedor fue testigo silencioso de un par de jóvenes que parecían haber abandonado todo lo que fuera racional y calculado, moviéndose por allí bajo la sola guía de su pasión, una pasión que hacía explosión cada vez que Rick o Lisa acababan estampados en una pared por la fuerza amorosa y delirante del ser amado...

Sólo una cosa estaba perfectamente clara para los dos; aquella noche acabaría con un incendio de una u otra manera... sólo era cuestión de saber cuándo estallaría el incendio...

- Te amo... - repitió Lisa como si fuera una letanía para que aquello no se desvaneciera.

Incluso, movida más por algún impulso supersticioso, la comandante Hayes cerró los ojos y se entregó a lo que Rick tuviera en mente para ella, ignorándolo todo excepto el toque de las manos de él o el sabor adictivo de sus labios, mientras se dejaba llevar... a alguna parte...

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Lisa se maravilló de encontrar que todo aquello era real, que no era parte de un sueño o de una fantasía suya, sino la pura y gloriosa realidad de estar compartiendo una noche con quien había transformado su vida de ser un páramo solitario a algo hermoso y maravilloso...

Estaban los dos cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de Lisa; si había sido Rick el que los condujo hasta allí o algún designio irresistible, no era algo que Lisa o Rick se sintieran interesados por descubrir... no cuando el fuego que los dos se habían deleitado en atizar y extinguir alternativamente durante toda la noche estaba ahora expandiéndose hasta tornarse en un incendio devastador para el que sólo existía una manera de ponerle fin...

Una manera que Lisa se decidió a poner sobre la mesa, haciendo más picante la propuesta con provocativas mordidas al lóbulo de la oreja de Rick, y endulzándola a la vez con besos tiernos que repercutían en el piloto como si fueran vendavales irresistibles...

- Ahora, Rick... ¿qué dices si me cumples el segundo deseo de la noche? - susurró ella al oído de su piloto, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta bien cerca de la cintura del teniente comandante Hunter.

- Tu segundo deseo... y mi último regalo del día... - respondió presto el piloto, que haciendo uso de sus habilidades manuales ya estaba dando cuenta de la camiseta de Lisa Hayes...

Las camisetas de los dos acabaron allí en el pasillo, mientras dos jóvenes entraban torpemente a la puerta tras prodigarse sobre sus torsos y pechos descubiertos los primeros besos de una verdadera tormenta...

**

* * *

**

Domingo 11 de marzo de 2012

Las primeras urnas electorales de los comicios para el Senado de la Tierra Unida fueron abiertas en Nueva Zelanda, gracias a su cercanía con la línea internacional del cambio de fecha. Durante los meses posteriores al Holocausto, Nueva Zelanda había visto crecer su población de manera extraordinaria, ya que tras sobrevivir al ataque con daños moderados se había convertido en el refugio y tierra prometida de millones de personas que escapaban de la devastación de Asia, del caos en Australia o de infinidad de islas del Pacífico que habían perdido el sostén que recibían de una economía mundial que ya no existía. La campaña electoral había sido feroz en la antigua colonia británica, que intentaba encontrar su lugar y adaptarse a una realidad que se hacía difícil de sobrellevar.

Hacia el este, y pocas horas después, Australia seguía a su vecina con la apertura de los comicios; al igual que Nueva Zelanda, la inmensa isla-continente se había convertido en los primeros días luego del bombardeo en el santuario de millones de refugiados asiáticos que huían de la devastación, excepto que con los daños más graves infligidos por Dolza a su infraestructura, la situación australiana rápidamente degeneró en un caos violento que sólo la intervención dura de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida pudo calmar. A pesar de la aparente paz y de una tímida pero creciente prosperidad, todos los australianos habilitados para votar concurrían a hacerlo bajo la estricta vigilancia de los militares y de la policía, alertas ante cualquier rebrote de violencia que pudiera enlutar una vez más a la isla-continente.

En Asia, en particular sus regiones oriental y meridional que habían sufrido como ninguna otra región del globo la furia asesina de la Flota Principal de Dolza, las elecciones no provocaban ninguna clase de emoción o interés, y los escasos millones de personas que habían sobrevivido a la noche de fuego concurrían a depositar sus votos casi sin pensar en la gente a la que votaban, dado que su atención principal estaba enfocada en asegurar su supervivencia en las inmensas y tambaleantes ciudades que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había reconstruido por doquier. Casi no había debate político o campañas furibundas; todo lo que importaba en las ciudades que emergían de las ruinas de Japón, del desierto de cenizas chino o de los valles de cráteres en la India era la supervivencia pura y dura, al igual que lo había sido durante incontables milenios.

En el Medio Oriente la vida siempre había sido dura y ardua, y Dolza sólo había sido el último en una larga lista de sufrimientos que azotaban aquella región de donde habían emergido las primeras civilizaciones humanas milenios atrás. Curiosamente, la violencia sectaria y religiosa que había bañado de sangre a la región durante décadas encontró su fin con la Lluvia de la Muerte, dado que se hacía más indispensable sobrevivir juntos que continuar las masacres entre los pocos que habían escapado, y en una realidad que no por ser extraña era menos admirable, las elecciones para el Senado se desarrollaron en un clima de completa y absoluta paz, en comunidades en donde ya no era raro ver una sinagoga a escasa distancia de una mezquita.

África, por otro lado, concurría a las elecciones con reticencia y desconfianza, emociones que sus ciudadanos manifestaban abiertamente tras tantos desengaños y falsas esperanzas que habían sufrido durante décadas. Haber escapado al bombardeo de Dolza con menos daños que otros continentes distaba de ser una bendición, y por el contrario sólo había exacerbado la lucha civil que desolaba a numerosas naciones del continente, convirtiendo a África en el campo de batalla de innumerables tribus y bandas que competían por recursos cada vez más escasos... y provocando a su vez la respuesta dura y contundente de los militares de la Tierra Unida, cuya enorme presencia en tierras africanas respondía, entre otras cosas, a la necesidad de mantener un ojo vigilante sobre la gran cantidad de colonias Zentraedi que se habían formado allí luego del bombardeo. Si algún africano realmente creía que elegir a alguien para que fuera a Nueva Macross a "representarlos" iba a cambiar las cosas, no lo expresaba por temor a ser tildado de ingenuo por sus vecinos.

Hacia el norte, Europa afrontaba los comicios con incertidumbre; el Viejo Continente había sufrido con increíble saña las consecuencias de la Lluvia de la Muerte, dejando a la que fuera una de las regiones más prósperas de la Tierra peligrosamente cerca de regresar al oscurantismo de la Edad Media. Sin embargo, en las pocas ciudades que tímidamente se erigían en medio del desierto europeo y que servían de albergue y hogar a los que habían escapado a la devastación, al igual que en las regiones escandinavas que habían sobrellevado la catástrofe con relativamente pocos daños, los ciudadanos concurrían a votar con un vigor inusual y un ánimo que resultaba curioso de observar; los debates políticos para las elecciones habían sido tan animados como los de cualquier elección anterior a la guerra, haciendo que muchos recordaran que a fin de cuentas, los europeos vivían en un continente que durante siglos había sido escenario de guerras cruentas y devastadoras y que de una manera u otra siempre había resurgido de sus peores momentos.

En las vastas extensiones de lo que alguna vez fuera Rusia, el ánimo era más sombrío y melancólico... poca gente en las regiones afiliadas al GTU tenía interés en desafiar al crudo e impiadoso invierno para votar a gente que nada iba a hacer para cambiar su situación; tal vez el tradicional pesimismo ruso tuviera algo que ver con ese desánimo, pero ciertamente no podía ignorarse que el invierno de 2012 había sido excepcionalmente duro, azotando con crueldad a una región que había perdido buena parte de su infraestructura y medios para sobrevivir.

En América del Sur, que podía considerarse afortunada al haber perdido "apenas" tres quintas partes de su población en el ataque, ni siquiera el hallarse en una situación comparativamente menos mala que otras partes de la Tierra (daños relativamente escasos, supervivencia de buena parte de la infraestructura e incluso capacidades para producir alimentos y otros suministros en cantidades importantes) había podido exorcizar el cinismo con el que muchos sudamericanos fueron a votar ese 11 de marzo. No era para menos: muchos de los políticos tradicionales de la región, no conformes con que varios de los gobiernos nacionales se hubieran mantenido luego del Holocausto, buscaban reciclarse ahora como senadores de la Tierra Unida, pretendiendo hallar en Nueva Macross nuevas pasturas para prosperar.

Y en América del Norte, una región golpeada por el ataque Zentraedi al punto de transformarla en un desierto irreconocible moteado de cráteres y de ocasionales ciudades supervivientes y nuevas, una ciudadanía crispada concurría a las elecciones en medio de un clima de tensión exacerbado por las noticias procedentes de Ohio, en donde las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida ya llevaban varias semanas combatiendo duramente contra un levantamiento separatista que había llenado de muerte a las regiones aledañas... y el que tanta violencia tuviera lugar en el continente donde el GTU había encontrado su sede sólo hacía que las cosas que allí ocurrían fueran observadas con escrupulosa atención.

En todas partes, sin importar el grado de devastación, el progreso de la reconstrucción o el ánimo colectivo, se observaban escenas curiosamente similares: filas y filas de personas esperando su turno para votar en las urnas instaladas en escuelas y centros comunitarios, depositando su voto bajo la atenta vigilancia de oficiales y soldados que patrullaban en concierto con los vehículos artillados y Destroids que poblaban las calles, mientras los cazas Veritech realizaban patrullas reforzadas por todo el globo para prestar atención a cualquier posible amenaza a la paz de las elecciones.

En ningún lugar de la Tierra, empero, se prestaba más atención a las elecciones que en los edificios que albergaban de modo provisorio al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, así como en los cuarteles generales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que funcionaban a bordo del anulado SDF-1. No porque Nueva Macross encarara las elecciones en medio de tensiones, cosa que no ocurría en la inusualmente tranquila capital de la Tierra Unida, sino porque allí, en el centro neurálgico del gobierno terrestre, había muchas personas pendientes de los resultados...

En el Centro de Operaciones de Defensa, una legión de inquietos generales y almirantes observaba con creciente nerviosismo los datos que iban llegando a través de los videomonitores... expectantes ante cualquier novedad procedente de todos los rincones de la Tierra. La información procedía de los comandantes militares que en cada región supervisaban el desarrollo de los comicios, tarea para la cual habían desplegado a buena parte del personal disponible con el fin de garantizar la realización de las elecciones y la preservación de la seguridad.

No habría resultados electorales hasta tanto el último distrito en donde se celebrarían comicios (muy probablemente Hawaii) cerrara las urnas, lo que significaba para aquellos generales y almirantes, así como para los políticos y candidatos de todo el mundo, una larga y ardua espera...

Aquel 11 de marzo se ponía en juego el futuro del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y demasiadas personas en todo el mundo estaban pendientes de quiénes serían los escogidos por la ciudadanía para integrar el futuro Senado.

* * *

En cierto modo, la Tierra vivía un momento histórico en más de un sentido; no sólo se trataba de la primera elección a la que se sometía el Gobierno surgido de las cenizas de Dolza, sino que también era la primera vez que se organizaba una elección a nivel mundial. Los comicios para el Senado en los años previos al Holocausto eran cuestiones principalmente nacionales, donde cada tantos años un país elegía a su senador de acuerdo a sus propias leyes electorales, sin que siquiera se intentara coordinar o hacer que las elecciones nacionales se hicieran en conjunto...

Pero eso era en épocas cuando se temía que el GTU se convirtiera en un dios Moloch que arrasara con la soberanía e independencia de los países, que las defendían con uñas y dientes ante cualquier cosa que oliera a "poder para el Gobierno Mundial"... nociones como "soberanía" e "independencia" habían sido aniquiladas junto a nueve décimas partes de la Humanidad el día del Holocausto, y los viejos pruritos nacionales sólo subsistían en aquellos pocos países cuyos gobiernos habían sobrevivido al ataque Zentraedi.

O también en aquellas regiones a las que el GTU les había concedido un mínimo de autonomía, tales como la vasta región que alguna vez formara parte de los Estados Unidos y que para entonces se hacía llamar "Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado".

Quizás Denver fuera uno de los pocos lugares en la Tierra donde se respiraba la misma expectativa y ansiedad por conocer los resultados de las elecciones que la que experimentaban los políticos y militares de Nueva Macross, agregándole a la situación la tensión y el nivel de enfrentamiento que durante los últimos meses habían transformado a la ciudad en un caldo de cultivo para un conflicto impredecible.

Las urnas habían sido abiertas en medio de una intranquilidad general, manifestada en el temor por todos compartido a un posible enfrentamiento entre los seguidores de Lynn Kyle y los partidarios de la oposición. Afortunadamente para Denver, las previsiones que hacían indicar poco menos que una guerra civil abierta en las calles de la ciudad fueron demostrando ser simples temores conforme pasaban las horas del día de las elecciones; más allá de algún cruce de palabras entre los distintos bandos, nada de gravedad había turbado la tensa paz de las elecciones.

Aún si algo hubiera ocurrido, lo más probable era que todo brote de violencia fuera extinguido por la acción mancomunada de los militares y de la policía local, cuya presencia se notaba en cualquier lugar público de la ciudad de Denver, para consuelo de algunos e irritación de otros.

Los cuarteles generales de campaña de Lynn Kyle estaban en la misma suite del Hotel Luxor que el candidato a senador y su equipo venían ocupando desde los últimos meses del año anterior, y en aquella espaciosa habitación se vivía, respiraba y sufría política, con equipos de ansiosos operadores políticos, expertos en medios y técnicos en opinión pública que caminaban de un lugar a otro en espera de los resultados definitivos de las elecciones... resultados que dada la mecánica global de aquellas elecciones inéditas, no iban a conocerse sino hasta el momento en que se cerraran los comicios en Hawaii, que por esas cosas de los husos horarios había sido la última región en abrir la votación y en ponerle fin.

Sean Brent sabía muy bien eso, y tenía muy en claro que estar nervioso no iba a apurar la llegada de los resultados... pero eso no evitaba que, para las últimas horas de aquel día (siempre dentro del huso horario de Denver), el jefe de campaña y eminencia gris de la campaña de Lynn Kyle permaneciera en el balcón de la suite, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro para calmar sus nervios y tratando de hallar en la compañía de Marietta Blanchard la paz y tranquilidad que lo habían evadido durante todo el día.

Tantas cosas dependían de los resultados electorales de ese día... para Sean Brent, nada más y nada menos que el futuro mismo de la Tierra, tal y como él lo veía, estaba en juego con aquellas elecciones. El veterano operador político había hecho una apuesta muy grande y arriesgada con Lynn Kyle, que mucho trabajo le había costado sostener frente a las críticas y dudas de sus socios así como ante los berrinches y desplantes del propio candidato, y si aquella noche la apuesta no se veía recompensada con una victoria, pocas opciones iban a quedar en su vida.

No importaba que Marietta y los encuestadores que trabajaban para ella juraran y perjuraran que tenían la victoria asegurada; demasiadas veces en su vida Brent había visto "victorias seguras" que se convertían en humo y fantasía al momento de conocerse los resultados...

Pero esta vez no era como cualquier otra... era mucho más importante que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Meses de negociaciones duras y difíciles, de sutiles convencimientos y de arduos consensos, largas horas de discusión y arreglos con políticos y líderes sociales de todo el continente estaban en juego.

Brent dio una pitada más a su cigarrillo, encontrando que el humo se le hacía más difícil de sobrellevar... y al instante miró a su derecha, a donde su socia y amante Marietta estaba tomándolo del brazo en un gesto de apoyo que no podía sino agradecer con la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar...

Justo cuando Brent iba a hacer su enésimo comentario de la noche sobre la impaciencia que sentía por saber los resultados (que muy probablemente hubiera terminado con el enésimo intento de Marietta de tranquilizarlo), una tercera figura entró en el balcón a paso vivo, deteniéndose justo frente al jefe de campaña.

- Están publicando los resultados... - anunció casi jadeando uno de los asesores de campaña; evidentemente se trataba de una noticia muy reciente y verídica como para que el socio de Brent hubiera hecho semejante corrida.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Brent con recelo; sus nervios no iban a tolerar una falsa alarma.

A su lado, repuesta de la sorpresa, Marietta apenas atinó a mirar a su amante y luego al recién llegado con una expresión de desconcierto.

- Pensé que iban a esperar dos horas más...

- Por lo que escuché, los datos de Hawaii llegaron antes de lo que pensaban, así que apuraron la publicación... - explicó el asesor, mientras les daba a sus socios su mejor mirada de "¿qué diablos esperan para ver los resultados?"

Marietta Blanchard captó el mensaje de inmediato, y no tardó en iniciar su camino hacia el interior de la suite, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando notó que Brent no se movía de donde estaba... y que continuaba mirando el perfil moderno y vivo de la ciudad de Denver como si no hubiera otra cosa más en el mundo. En defensa de Brent, había que decir que la ciudad era un verdadero espectáculo: Denver era una de las pocas ciudades del mundo que prácticamente había escapado indemne del ataque...

Pero ya habría tiempo más adelante para esos menesteres; ahora había que ocuparse de un resultado electoral.

- ¿Vienes? - invitó Blanchard, dándole a su jefe una sonrisa muy prometedora.

- Por supuesto... - contestó Brent, ya de regreso a la realidad y tratando de juntar las fuerzas que los nervios del día le habían quitado. - Es sólo que con toda esta locura ya me está costando caminar...

Al instante, Blanchard ya le estaba tomando de la mano, dándole a Brent el impulso que le hacía falta.

- Vamos.

- ¿Nadie va a buscar al candidato? - acotó entonces el otro hombre, que había decidido permanecer ajeno al jugueteo sentimental de sus dos colegas.

Y era una pregunta pertinente: desde el mismo momento en que regresó de emitir su voto, Lynn Kyle prácticamente se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación de la suite, haciendo Dios sabía qué cosas allí en su soledad. Tal vez estuviera practicando movimientos de karate, leyendo sobre la paz mundial o jugando innumerables partidas de solitario para no dar rienda suelta a sus nervios... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sean Brent se encontró comprendiendo y simpatizando con ese muchacho irritante en quien había cifrado tantas esperanzas.

- Déjenlo sólo... - murmuró el jefe de campaña para acabar con la discusión, mientras seguía a su colaborador y a su amante al interior de la suite.

* * *

Después de interminables horas de trabajo en la redacción del _Denver Star_ recibiendo los reportes de los corresponsales que cubrían las elecciones para el senado y convirtiéndolos en artículos periodísticos, Frenkel estaba oficialmente exhausta cuando el director del diario la mandó a su casa a que recuperara las fuerzas, esas mismas fuerzas que no le devolvían la provisión aparentemente inagotable de sandwiches y café que mantenían funcionando al resto del periódico.

Los planes de Callie Frenkel para el resto de la noche consistían en ducharse y recostarse a ver en la televisión los resultados definitivos de las elecciones senatoriales. Regía en Denver, al igual que en el resto del mundo, una estricta veda política hasta que se cerrara la última urna electoral en el planeta, evento que debía ocurrir cuando las 18 horas dieran en Hawaii, momento en el que concluiría la primera elección legislativa a nivel mundial en la historia de la Humanidad.

Pero extraoficialmente los resultados ya eran conocidos en las redacciones de los medios de comunicación, gracias a las encuestas a boca de urna comisionadas a tal fin, lo que le había permitido a Callie escribir su nota de opinión política antes de que el resto de los mortales de Denver supieran a quién habían nombrado para que fuera su representante en el nuevo Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Eso había hecho que Callie dejara la redacción del _Denver Star_ sin preocuparse mayormente por estarse perdiendo horas críticas; las urnas en Denver habían cerrado hacía demasiado tiempo como para que ella pudiera seguir manteniendo la adrenalina a flor de piel.

De momento, lo único en lo que pensaba Callie mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, era en la cita increíblemente romántica que mantendría con una pizza instantánea frente al televisor.

Lamentablemente para ella, un pequeño aparato se ocupó de arruinar sus planes... todos ellos.

El celular que Callie Frenkel había dejado con descuido sobre la mesa del comedor de su departamento tras regresar a su casa no paró de sonar hasta que su dueña se vio obligada a dejar la ducha y correr para atenderlo, haciéndolo entre las más furibundas y poco femeninas maldiciones conocidas por el ser humano.

Tal fue su apuro por responder el celular que no sólo ni prestó atención al identificador de llamadas, sino que sus dedos cometieron torpeza tras torpeza hasta que finalmente pudo la joven periodista atender aquella llamada, haciéndolo con una bienvenida irritada y cansada.

- ¿Hola?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, señorita Frenkel - le respondió una voz agitada que Callie tardó en reconocer. - Escuche con atención.

- ¿Usted? - exclamó Callie Frenkel cuando pudo ubicar a aquella voz como la de su extraño informante. - ¿Qué pasa?

Aún cuando el informante respondió a la pregunta de Callie con su habitual tono de autoridad que no admitía discusión, lo que dijo le sonó tan insólito a la reportera que le costó mucho tomarlo como algo que viniera en serio.

- Quiero que junte todo lo que necesite en una valija y que se vaya de su casa - ordenó rápidamente el informante. - Ahora mismo.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Callie se guardó las ganas de maldecir al informante, y trató de sonar razonable, cosa que le resultó extremadamente difícil.

- Pero--

- ¡Sin peros, señorita Frenkel! - explotó el informante a través del celular, sobresaltando a la joven periodista en la soledad de su departamento. - ¡No me haga perder el tiempo!

Había algo en el tono de voz del informante que hizo que Callie no pensara siquiera en discutirle... de sus reuniones esporádicas y breves con el hombre, ella podía saber que el informante no era alguien que se pusiera nervioso con demasiada facilidad, sino más bien todo lo contrario: hasta podía caratularlo como un iceberg.

Pero ahora... ahora el hombre sonaba como si el fin estuviera cerca, y fueron más los nervios que se le notaban al informante en la voz que las cosas que decía, las que hicieron que Callie decidiera hacerle caso.

Al diablo con su plan de una noche tranquila.

- ¿Y qué hago una vez que esté lista? - preguntó la reportera.

- Va al punto de siempre.

La curiosidad de Callie pudo más que su sentido común, haciendo que le fuera imposible resistir la tentación de averiguar lo que estaba pasando allí.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡¿No lo entiende?! - replicó el informante, hablando luego en un tono que no por bajo dejó de ser enérgico. - ¡No puedo decirlo por esta línea!

Eso bastó para callar a Callie y hacerla desistir de cualquier intento por sonsacarle información a su interlocutor... sin mencionar el frío espantoso que estaba sintiendo en todo el cuerpo.

- Sólo esté allí, señorita Frenkel - dijo el hombre a modo de conclusión. - ¡CUANTO ANTES!

La llamada se cortó entonces, dejando a una joven periodista envuelta en una toalla en el comedor de su casa e invadida por la más espantosa de las confusiones.

¿Qué hacer? No le quedaba más alternativa que acatar el pedido del informante e irse de inmediato, pero primero tenía que poner sus cosas en orden... lo más esencial era ponerse algo y armar un bolso con lo necesario lo antes posible, después juntar algo de dinero, y--

Callie quiso maldecir su propia torpeza en ese momento, pero se contuvo de hacerlo... después de todo, ¿quién podía estar tranquilo y calmo cuando le pedían que se fuera cuanto antes de su casa?

En medio de la confusión, Callie sólo atinó a hacer una cosa, más por su tranquilidad mental que por alguna otra razón.

Los dedos de la joven temblaban mientras marcaban un número en su celular... y no temblaban precisamente de frío. Después de una espera que a Callie se le hizo eterna hasta la desesperación, la voz cansada de un hombre se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- Talbot.

- Dean, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Hey, Callista! - le contestó con alegría su colega, al que ella lo distinguía envuelto en el barullo de la redacción del diario. - Están por anunciar los resultados oficiales... ¿pero qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Sólo escúchame.

* * *

Había ruidos afuera de su habitación, pero él no le prestaba la menor atención... hacía ya bastantes horas que Lynn Kyle se había encerrado en su mundo personal, alejando de allí todo lo que pudiera representar una perturbación para su ya enturbiado estado de ánimo...

Dios sabía que él no había querido presentarse como senador... le había costado horrores a Brent y Spier convencerlo de la necesidad de enfrentarse al público y pedirles un voto de confianza para sentarse en una banca del Senado de la Tierra Unida... años de lucha y militancia contra el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que serían en balde si aceptaba formar parte de su máximo cuerpo legislativo...

Pero conforme pasaban las semanas y se acostumbraba a la realidad de la campaña, y de luchar para un cargo público, Lynn Kyle descubría el sutil encanto de la política... especialmente cuando venía condimentado con la posibilidad real y certera de lograr algún cambio positivo en el camino hacia la paz, cosa que era más que lo que podía lograr como un simple agitador político...

Si había de internarse en la oscura jungla de la política, razonaba Kyle, nada de malo habría en tratar de usar los juegos y recursos de la política para una causa noble y justa como la suya.

Tal vez, incluso, si alguno de esos políticos sucios tenían idea de lo que la paz significaba, se convencerían de no ser peones de los militares y de dar pasos positivos junto a él para lograr que la Humanidad conociera la paz verdadera y duradera...

La paz... si tan sólo él mismo fuera capaz de descubrirla en su totalidad... si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la calma y respiro que necesitaba su atribulado y fogoso espíritu... si tan sólo alguien lo ayudara a encontrar la paz, o al menos a asegurarse de que el mundo exterior no insistiera en avivar las llamas de su ira y frustración...

Era por eso que Lynn Kyle había escogido pasar el resto de ese día encerrado en su habitación, meditando y cavilando sobre su tormenta interior en lugar de pensar en los avatares políticos de Denver y de su propia campaña al Senado; de esas cosas era mejor que se ocuparan los técnicos y expertos como Brent, Spier y Blanchard, mientras que él se ocupaba de todo lo que le importaba en el mundo: la paz.

Aquella paz en cuya búsqueda él había invertido su vida y quemado todos los puentes que lo unían con su pasado.

De pronto, perturbando su meditación, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, provocándole una sorda irritación a Lynn Kyle, emoción que desapareció cuando vio la cara de orgullo que traía Sean Brent en su rostro. Detrás de Brent, Marieta Blanchard también parecía satisfecha... aunque era más contenida que su socio y definitivamente no podía quitarse del rostro el disgusto que siempre había sentido hacia Kyle.

- ¿Qué pasa? - exigió saber Kyle, levantándose de la cama como por reflejo.

- Permítame estrecharle la mano... - solicitó Brent rápidamente.

Inseguro y confundido (por no decir manifiestamente intrigado) por el extraño comportamiento de su jefe de campaña, el joven extendió la mano con recelo hacia Brent, quien no tardó ni un segundo en estrecharla efusivamente.

Conforme estrechaba la mano de Kyle, Sean Brent comenzaba a sonreír, revelando una satisfacción cuyas causas más profundas escapaban al entendimiento de Kyle... una satisfacción que se hizo más que evidente con las palabras que pronunció entonces:

- Muchas felicidades... senador.

* * *

- ¡Hoy hemos conquistado una gran victoria, ciudadanos!... Hoy hemos demostrado a los tiranos de Nueva Macross que no podrán aplastarnos más, y que intenten lo que intenten, nunca podrán evitar que el clamor de justicia del pueblo se haga oír...

Cientos, quizás miles de personas en la calle aclamaron a viva voz y con puños en alto al hombre que les estaba hablando desde el balcón de su suite en el Hotel Luxor... ese joven que había llegado casi como un desconocido meses atrás y que ahora se había transformado en el líder personal de una gran facción de ciudadanos de Denver...

Tanto creían aquellas personas en Kyle que sin ningún tipo de organización se dieron cita a las puertas del Luxor para aclamarlo, dándole la oportunidad de dar un buen discurso para rubricar la victoria que había alcanzado con el 41por ciento de los votos, derrotando holgadamente a una oposición política dividida, desorientada, enfrentada y acosada por los trascendidos periodísticos de las últimas semanas.

Y ahora, ese joven que los escuchaba con una sonrisa triunfal, daba toda la impresión de haberse acostumbrado a su nuevo cargo.

Senador por Denver-Colorado.

- No me aclamen, ciudadanos de Denver, porque esta no es una victoria personal o mía - los exhortó Kyle, tratando de moderar el ánimo de la multitud que espontáneamente había concurrido al Hotel Luxor para celebrar su triunfo arrollador en la elección. - Antes bien, aclámense a ustedes mismos, ¡porque fueron ustedes quienes lograron este gran triunfo! Yo sólo soy su instrumento, la persona en quienes ustedes depositaron su confianza para que sea su voz ante los tiranos...

Una nueva ovación masiva, que parecía más un rugido que una colección de voces humanas, tronó desde la calle, al punto que varias de las ventanas del hotel se estremecieron con la potencia de ese grito. Eran miles de voces tronando al unísono y vociferando su apoyo al nuevo senador por la región de Denver-Colorado, el hombre que les había prometido hacer lo imposible para alcanzar la paz y para lograr la libertad...

Su líder.

* * *

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada del cine de la calle Franklin, Callie Frenkel no sólo había dejado atrás la inquietud y el miedo que sentía desde que recibiera aquella llamada telefónica (aunque nunca la dejarían por completo), sino que incluso se dio el lujo de pensar algunas cuantas cosas para decirle a su informante en cuanto lo viera. Especialmente, que esperaba que hubiera una buena razón para eso... lo suficientemente buena como para alejarla de su pizza y hacerla caminar por las calles oscuras y poco recomendables de la ciudad de Denver.

En esos pensamientos estaba enfrascada Callie, con un bolso al hombro repleto de ropa y algunos bienes personales, cuando una mano pesada se posó en su hombro. Con todo lo que venía pasando en ese día, fue un milagro que la joven no sólo no se desmayara, sino que no pusiera el grito en el cielo para pedir ayuda ante lo que ella pensaba que podía ser el ataque de un degenerado.

De hecho, la periodista ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra; como siempre, el informante se ocupó de marcar el tono de la reunión con una palabra que sonaba más a orden que a sugerencia.

- Camine.

Callie acató el pedido y trató de mantener el paso al que venía el informante... pero llevaba demasiadas cosas dentro como para no plantearle algunas cosas al hombre que la había esperado disimulado en la entrada del cine, que esa noche estaba totalmente cerrado por las elecciones.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Sin mirarla, el informante contestó lo que él quiso decirle, algo que naturalmente no ayudó a tranquilizar a Callie.

- Tengo un auto por aquí... tengo que sacarla de la ciudad.

- ¡¿Qué?!

El informante no dijo nada hasta que llegaron los dos a la esquina de Franklin con la siguiente calle, lejos de los ojos curiosos de cualquier transeúnte. Pero cuando se resolvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono que Callie Frenkel jamás le había notado en la voz... el tono de voz de un hombre que había visto algo tan inconcebible y terrorífico que su vida misma nunca volvería a ser la misma.

- Encontré algo terrible que usted tiene que darlo a conocer... pero no aquí.

- ¿Entonces, donde? - preguntó con creciente inquietud la reportera, que ya no le preocupaba tanto lo que estaba pasando, como lo que el informante había visto para que se pusiera tan nervioso.

- En Nueva Macross.

- ¿Está loco? - replicó incrédula Callie; más práctico hubiera sido sugerirle que fuera a la Luna. - Estamos a miles de kilómetros...

- No importa - la interrumpió el informante, que ya estaba sosteniendo una carpeta en su mano. - No le creerán en los medios, no la dejarán publicar esto... y tal vez la maten si lo hace.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus nervios, Callie pensó más en la carpeta que el informante sostenía e intentó evacuar sus inquietudes a como diera lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan importante?

Ante la insistencia de la joven, el informante se dio por vencido y levantó la carpeta para que Callie pudiera verla mejor, cuidando al mismo tiempo de que ningún ocasional transeúnte pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos.

- ¿Recuerda el proyecto NMS?

- Algo... - murmuró Callie mientras trataba de hacer memoria al respecto. - Usted no sabía qué era ese proyecto.

Un leve asentimiento del informante fue suficiente para que Callie se diera cuenta de que eso ya había quedado completamente en el pasado.

- Ahora lo sé.

- ¿Qué es?

El informante miró a ambos lados antes de contestar... se veía aterrorizado hasta la médula por lo que iba a decir, y aún antes de que dijera una sola palabra, Callie ya sentía el mismo terror invadiendo todo su ser...

- NMS es un arma biológica.

Era algo curioso e inusual... escuchar algo como eso de parte de un hombre que le había dado las pistas de lo que provocó una conmoción política mayúscula en su ciudad debería haberla puesto al borde de la locura... pero el mundo seguía igual que antes para Callie Frenkel... la ciudad estaba exactamente igual, nada parecía haber cambiado.

Nada, excepto la sensación de estar inmersa en una situación absolutamente demencial... pero absolutamente verdadera a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es todo lo que sé... - susurró el hombre, que señalaba nerviosamente algunas de las páginas del reporte. - La están desarrollando contra los Zentraedi en la división de Biotecnología de Meridian bajo el más estricto secreto... no se imagina lo que me arriesgué para sacar esto.

A decir verdad, Callie no prestaba atención a las páginas del reporte, ya que se sentía como anestesiada por el peso de lo que estaba descubriendo... no le importaban los gráficos, estadísticas y visiones ampliadas de microscopio que poblaban las hojas del reporte; lo único que le importaba era que su vida había dado un vuelco absoluto, del que muy probablemente jamás pudiera recuperarse.

- Esto es todo lo que pude conseguir al respecto... y me temo que ya están sospechando - reveló el informante, cuyo pánico ya no podía disimularse. - Es por eso que tengo que sacarla de la ciudad, señorita Frenkel. Tiene que advertirle al Gobierno lo que está pasando en esta ciudad... no hay otra alternativa.

Callie pensó en decirle algo al informante, en hacer alguna pregunta, en averiguar algo más, en determinar si lo que estaba pasando era verdad o simplemente una farsa de muy mal gusto.

Pero no lo hizo.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir tímidamente, e indicarle con un simple gesto al informante que le dijera para donde tenía que ir.

* * *

- Pero todavía no hemos logrado el triunfo definitivo, ciudadanos, sólo hemos ganado una batalla en nuestra larga campaña... - advirtió Kyle, deteniéndose tanto para darle un respiro a su garganta como para crear tensión en el ambiente. - Podemos estar orgullosos de ser parte hoy de un nuevo movimiento de personas comunes y corrientes que en todo el mundo han elegido hacer sonar su voz para lograr que el Senado de la Tierra Unida sea una verdadera expresión de la voz del pueblo y no un simple formalismo para convalidar la dictadura que nos gobierna... el verdadero triunfo, ciudadanos de Denver, vendrá el día en que nosotros, junto a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de todo el mundo, podamos lograr que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida sea verdaderamente del pueblo, ¡y no de esos asesinos de uniforme!

* * *

No faltaba mucho más para llegar al auto, continuaba repitiéndole el informante mientras los dos se adentraban en una de las calles aledañas al cine de la calle Franklin.

El mundo de Callie Frenkel todavía daba vueltas... parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que ella, impulsada por la curiosidad y la sensación de que había una historia que valía la pena descubrir, se había decidido a investigar a Lynn Kyle. Lo que empezó como trabajo periodístico de rutina no tardó en convertirse en una serie de devastadoras revelaciones sobre los oscuros intereses que se movían detrás del candidato estrella de las elecciones al Senado, revelaciones que la impulsaron a la fama y al renombre.

Pero esas revelaciones todavía no habían terminado... sino que se ponían peor.

La mente de la joven reportera todavía no asimilaba lo que había escuchado de boca del informante: la misma corporación que había pagado la campaña de Lynn Kyle estaba embarcada en un programa de desarrollo de armas biológicas... la sola idea era absurda y bien valía una internación en el manicomio municipal, pero coincidía con todo lo que estaba viendo desde el primer momento.

El secreto rotundo con el que se manejaba la Corporación Meridian en todos sus asuntos... los movimientos de fondos que nadie sabía de donde venían y a donde iban... los proyectos de los que nada se sabía excepto las claves internas... como piezas de un rompecabezas perverso y monstruoso, todas aquellas pistas confluían ahora en aquella última y demoledora revelación.

Curiosamente, a Callie no le molestaba tanto la idea de montarse en ese automóvil para empezar el viaje hacia la lejana capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, o al menos, no le molestaba tanto como la magnitud de las cosas que su informante le había ayudado a descubrir.

Si no fuera porque estaba muerta de miedo, ella se hubiera sentido inmersa en una mala película del estilo de James Bond.

Algo tenía que hacer para calmar su miedo, y ese algo fue asegurarse de que lo que esa noche le había sido revelado no quedara solo en manos de ella. Un simple mensaje de texto, de apenas cuatro palabras tecleadas de apuro y en medio de la caminata, fue más que suficiente para calmar sus miedos y su conciencia.

El informante aceleró el paso; con sus gestos le indicó a Callie que ya estaban cerca de su automóvil.

El corazón de la reportera se aceleró.

Y de pronto, el sonido atronador de dos disparos detonó el silencio sepulcral de aquella calle, haciendo que Callie se arrojara al piso siguiendo un instinto imposible de resistir.

Cuando por fin ella pudo sobreponerse al temor y abrir sus ojos, notó horrorizada cómo la sangre manaba del cadáver de su informante, derribado por aquellos dos disparos cuando estaban a meros metros del automóvil que los iba a sacar de la ciudad de Denver.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, la reportera se levantó y trató de correr hacia el auto, sin importarle que no tuviera llaves para abrir sus puertas. Cuando fue obvio para ella que nada iba a poder hacer con el auto, trató entonces de volver sobre sus pasos, corriendo para abandonar la calle en la que estaba y llegar a una vía más transitada e iluminada.

Detrás, ella podía oír los pasos de varios hombres que corrían para alcanzarla...

* * *

En otro rincón de la suite, algunas personas que preferían más el murmullo de las salas reservadas y la sutileza de las maniobras a la vocinglería y al griterío sonreían con el discurso de Lynn Kyle... para ellos también era un momento de triunfo, una gran victoria que, si todo salía como lo tenían planeado, sólo sería el principio de algo completamente nuevo...

A Sean Brent se le ocurrió una curiosa metáfora al ver a Kyle arengando a la multitud desde aquel balcón... por alguna cosa del destino, a Brent se le antojó que el nuevo senador era el equivalente a un martillo muy poderoso, capaz de doblar o aplastar lo que sea que se le pusiera enfrente, pero que no sería nada de nada ni tendría potencia alguna si no contara con una mano firme que lo controlara y lo mantuviera a raya.

Y con Kyle como su martillo, ellos sabrían cuáles cosas habrían de ser martilladas en el futuro próximo.

Por más que Lynn Kyle no lo supiera, y por más que insistiera en sus ideales, la semilla ya estaba plantada, y muy pronto comenzaría a echar raíces.

* * *

Aún cuando estuvo muy cerca de tropezar en varias oportunidades, Callie Frenkel corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, corrió como nunca antes en su vida, corrió como si su vida misma estuviera en riesgo... cosa que, por otro lado, era absolutamente cierta.

Faltaba poco para la calle Franklin... faltaba poco para poder escapar de quienes sean que la estaban persiguiendo...

Faltaba poco...

Y entonces, dos manos se cerraron sobre su pierna derecha, haciéndola trastabillar y perder el equilibrio hasta que ella se dio de bruces contra el frío y duro asfalto de la calle.

Más manos la sujetaron, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape y restringiendo sus movimientos... que a pesar del dolor y el terror que sentía, ella nunca dejó de hacer.

Las manos la voltearon, poniéndola de espaldas al asfalto y permitiéndole a Callie Frenkel ver por primera vez a sus agresores: un grupo de hombres jóvenes, seis o siete de ellos, de no más de treinta años, vestidos con ropas desgarradas y los crudos distintivos de una pandilla de las que aterrorizaban a la ciudad de Denver.

"_Oh Dios, no... por favor..._" rezó Callie, sin poder dejar de ver a aquellos criminales en cuyas manos había caído. "_No así... no de esta manera... no dejes que termine así..._"

La sangre de Callie se heló en sus venas... y después sintió algo húmedo en su rostro. No necesitó tocarse la cara (no lo hubiera podido hacer, ya que uno de los pandilleros la tenía bien sujeta) para darse cuenta de lo que era e verdad... sangre. Su propia sangre.

Los pandilleros se acercaron a ella, con sus rostros denotando un salvajismo que acabó por destruir la poca cordura y paz que le quedaba a la reportera del _Denver Star_; ese mismo salvajismo que demostraron segundos después en los hechos y con creces cuando comenzaron una golpiza feroz e interminable sobre su víctima.

Los forcejeos y gritos de Callie Frenkel no le sirvieron de nada: no pudo liberarse de sus captores, y si alguien escuchó sus desesperados pedidos de auxilio, no tuvieron la valentía como para enfrentarse a aquella media docena de salvajes.

Entre todos, tomando a su presa por las manos o incluso por el cabello, los pandilleros arrastraron a Callie por la calle hasta llegar a un lugar más propicio para hacer lo que se proponían hacer, llevando a la reportera como quien lleva a un animal que se sabe próximo al matadero y que se resiste con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del dolor feroz que siente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El lugar más propicio fue un rincón de la calle, convenientemente alejado de cualquier fisgón o transeúnte, aunque ninguno de los dos era un problema para los pandilleros...

Seguros de que nadie los estaba viendo, los criminales se lanzaron entonces sobre la joven mujer a la que habían apresado... la joven que, desde el suelo que sería tanto su sitio de suplicio como su lecho final, los miraba con ojos aterrados y desorbitados mientras sus captores la golpeaban una y otra vez, y le arrancaban sus ropas como preludio al ultraje final.

Lo que aquellos seis pandilleros le hicieron a Callie Frenkel en el aislamiento de aquel rincón y bajo la cobertura cobarde de la noche, fue demasiado brutal, demasiado salvaje, demasiado depravado y animal, como para poder ser descrito en palabras.

Afortunadamente para la joven periodista, la muerte no tardó en llegar para aliviarla de su brutal agonía.

* * *

Ajeno a las murmuraciones de sus "socios", Lynn Kyle seguía sintiéndose invadido por una sensación tan placentera como embriagante... el paroxismo de la aclamación, el sentirse poco menos que elevado a un dios viviente por la aclamación de la multitud, y en un breve segundo que pasó casi inadvertido para él, Lynn Kyle sintió en su interior esa tentación sutil del poder seduciéndolo para que abandonara su camino, ofreciéndole infinitas posibilidades para él... y tal vez para Minmei, si algún día ella decidía entrar en razón y regresar con él.

Ahora él era un senador, y podría darle todo lo que ella quisiera... todo lo que ella anhelara, él podría dárselo... y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella por fin accediera a lo que él más deseaba en el mundo...

- ¡Continuemos juntos, Denver, ustedes desde sus trabajos cotidianos y desde su lucha, y yo hablando por ustedes y defendiéndolos desde la banca del Senado que me han confiado! Porque sé que lo que logramos hoy es una promesa... ¡es la promesa de que en un mañana cercano, podremos reconquistar el Gobierno y traer una paz verdadera, duradera y justa al mundo!

Miles de rostros, que para Kyle se confundían todos en uno sólo, contestaron con una rítmica aclamación de "¡KYLE! ¡KYLE! ¡KYLE!" que hizo correr la adrenalina en la sangre del senador electo por Denver-Colorado...

* * *

Sentado dentro de un automóvil estacionado en la calle Franklin, Rudolf Spier le dio de mala gana al hombre desaliñado y mugriento dos cosas: un fajo de billetes de 100 créditos, y suficientes drogas como para poner al criminal y al resto de su manada en las nubes hasta la siguiente venida del Señor.

Spier trató de contener su disgusto mientras el pandillero contaba los billetes y daba una pequeña probadita de las drogas que le acababa de entregar, pero por fortuna para su estómago, el pandillero no tardó en irse corriendo de allí, quizás para mostrarle a los otros seres de su banda el beneficio adicional que habían obtenido por aquel favor... o tal vez, intentaba escaparse él sólo con su botín.

De cualquier manera, pensó Spier, el pandillero y sus socios no iban a vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar los beneficios.

La masa de refugiados que habían llegado a Denver en busca de salvación luego del Holocausto la habían convertido en un lugar sobrepoblado y gobernado por la ley de la selva en muchos de sus distritos más empobrecidos. Había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la falta de empleo y la falta total de esperanzas llevara a los más desesperados a convertir al crimen en algo endémico en la ciudad, transformando barrios completos de Denver en tierras de nadie en donde la Policía municipal sólo se atrevía a entrar si las autoridades prometían a sus agentes hacer la vista gorda ante lo que era inevitable.

Y las pandillas eran lo peor del mundo criminal de Denver: bandas de muchachos, más animales que hombres, capaces de masacrar por dinero o drogas... como el propio Spier lo había podido comprobar cuando, haciéndose pasar por un esposo despechado, "contrató" a una de esas pandillas para matar a quien él señaló como su esposa y al hombre con quien supuestamente ella lo estaba engañando.

Los pandilleros ni se molestaron en preguntar: sólo fijaron su precio y se lanzaron sobre sus dos presas, con el beneficio adicional de poder hacer con ellas lo que quisieran, ya que Spier les había dado completa carta blanca al respecto.

Igualmente, la segunda banda de criminales que Spier había contratado tampoco se molestó en hacer preguntas innecesarias cuando el ex agente de Inteligencia los contactó para otro trabajo: eliminar a los miembros de una pandilla rival, responsables de haber matado a su esposa y a su mejor amigo...

No sólo se iría de allí con la satisfacción de haber acabado con Frenkel y su maldito informante: también tendría el gusto de haberse deshecho de sus sicarios.

Antes de poner su auto en marcha, Spier notó que media docena de hombres, de aspecto tan lamentable y desastrado como el del pandillero que acababa de irse, venía bajando por la calle Franklin y se metía en la calle donde los otros pandilleros habían llevado a cabo su trabajo.

Lejos de preocuparse, Spier sonrió y volvió a ocuparse de su automóvil.

Antes de conducir su auto lejos de allí, Spier reflexionó que la Policía Municipal tendría mucho trabajo a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

- ¡Adelante, Denver! - bramó Kyle con toda la fuerza de su voz, y alzando un puño al aire. - ¡Todo por la paz!

Al pie del hotel, en la calle, la muchedumbre rugía en aclamaciones hacia el nuevo senador.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 12 de marzo de 2012

A la mañana siguiente, todos los diarios de Denver sacaron en sus portadas la noticia política del año: la elección de Lynn Kyle como miembro del Senado de la Tierra Unida en representación de la región de la que Denver era capital. Todos los reportes periodísticos resaltaban la juventud y carisma del flamante senador, atributos que habían sido vitales para que una persona como él, sin experiencia política más allá de "la militancia personal en la causa pacifista", se alzara con el 41 por ciento de los sufragios válidamente emitidos en la ciudad.

No faltaban los comentarios políticos acerca del futuro de Kyle en el nuevo Senado o de las perspectivas políticas mundiales que se abrían tras la elección del futuro cuerpo legislativo del GTU; tal parecía que ningún analista político de la ciudad había dormido tras las elecciones, porque todos habían publicado al menos un artículo en cada diario de Denver.

El único diario cuya portada no estaba totalmente dominada por la elección de Lynn Kyle era el _Denver Star_.

Todos los ejemplares del _Star_ de aquel día habían salido con una orla negra en el extremo superior derecho de cada página, mientras media portada del diario mostraba una fotografía de la joven mujer a quien el titular que acompañaba la imagen llamaba "una de las más grandes promesas del periodismo local"... la misma joven cuyo cadáver había sido encontrada a medianoche por la policía municipal de Denver en un callejón de mala muerte.

Por respeto a los familiares de Callie Frenkel y en honor a la memoria de la difunta, el _Star_ se limitó a decir que el cadáver de su joven reportera había aparecido con "signos evidentes de violencia y abuso"... nadie en el staff del diario tenía estómago para publicar en primera página el catálogo enfermo de las vejaciones e indignidades que había sufrido Callie antes de morir.

La misma nota también revelaba que el cadáver de Frenkel había sido hallado por la Policía Municipal en un patrullaje de rutina, y que había sido tan sólo uno de los cadáveres hallados en el callejón. Los otros cuerpos correspondían a Stuart Jablonsky, un empleado de cierta jerarquía en la Corporación Meridian que había aparecido ultimado por dos balazos, y a nueve "malvivientes" muertos en un feroz tiroteo que la policía atribuía a una de las habituales batallas entre pandillas que estallaban de tanto en tanto en Denver.

Tras comentar que la Policía estaba investigando cuál era la vinculación entre Callie Frenkel y Stuart Jablonsky, el periodista cerraba el artículo con frases descorazonadas e irritadas sobre el "desconcierto" y las "pocas esperanzas" que albergaban los agentes de la Policía de Denver sobre una pronta y satisfactoria resolución del caso, al que caratulaban tentativamente como "robo seguido de homicidio" en lo relativo a Frenkel y Jablonsky.

El artículo terminaba proclamando las esperanzas de todos los integrantes del _Star_, de sus familias y de todos los que alguna vez conocieron a Callie Frenkel, para que "se hiciera justicia" con su colega y amiga ultimada.

**

* * *

**

Martes 13 de marzo de 2012

La reunión del Consejo de la Tierra Unida de la que acababa de salir había sido agridulce, más tirando hacia lo sombrío que hacia lo alegre.

Que no había sido un asunto entretenido estaba más que demostrado por el andar pesado y desganado con el que el brigadier general Stanislav Maistroff, Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, avanzaba por los corredores del SDF-1 con el objetivo de cumplir una asignación particularmente delicada que el almirante Gloval le había impuesto.

Los oficiales con los que Maistroff se cruzaba, advertidos y conocedores sobre el carácter irritable del Jefe de Estado mayor, no perdían tiempo en poner en práctica todas las reglas de la cortesía militar... todo sea con tal de no provocar la furia del general en un día tan malo como aquel.

Maistroff sabía mejor que nadie que lo que el almirante le acababa de pedir era algo que requería un extraordinario sentido de la discreción y tacto, cosas que él mismo tenía muy en claro que no las poseía... pero de una manera u otra, él era el único capaz de llevarla a cabo. Sin importar todo lo que pudiera gruñir.

Y si algo no había faltado en la reciente junta del Consejo de Gobierno, habían sido gruñidos, proferidos tanto por los miembros civiles y militares del máximo órgano de gobierno de la Tierra.

Las noticias en lo puramente militar eran favorables: con menos bajas que las previstas inicialmente, poco faltaba para que las tropas de la Tierra Unida lanzaran su asalto final contra el último bastión de los separatistas de Ohio, con lo que se pondría fin a una campaña tan desgastante en lo militar como en lo político... permitiendo de esa forma reencauzar los esfuerzos de los militares hacia asuntos más productivos y mucho más gratos que estar tiroteándose contra otros humanos en medio de la nada y las ruinas.

Los resultados electorales de hacía dos días, si bien no habían alcanzado el grado de desastre que hacían prever los pronósticos más catastróficos, tampoco habían representado un triunfo rotundo y arrollador por parte del Gobierno. Las inclinaciones y posturas de la mayoría de los senadores electos le daban al GTU un buen margen de maniobra en la nueva cámara legislativa, incluyendo la posibilidad de formar y sostener una nueva administración con apoyo del Senado.

Pero así como ochenta y dos de los 150 nuevos senadores se declaraban "favorable" al Gobierno, había quince que insistían permanentemente en declararse "neutrales" e "independientes" de la administración... por no mencionar a los cincuenta y tres que proclamaban a voz en cuello su oposición a todo lo que proviniera del Consejo de Gobierno, así como su voluntad de trabajar para establecer una nueva administración "que sirviera mejor a los intereses de la Tierra".

Las mayorías del Gobierno eran demasiado frágiles... y las minorías independientes y opositoras eran lo suficientemente importantes como para lograr de tanto en tanto poner obstáculos al Gobierno. Si Marcel Pelletier se convertía efectivamente en Primer Ministro, algo que los expertos que trabajaban para el Consejo veían como prácticamente asegurado, su administración debería manejarse en una perpetua cuerda floja, lo que le exigiría hacer uso y gala de sus habilidades negociadoras y de su diplomacia si quería que el Gobierno funcionara.

Los opositores provenían de una diversidad de ideologías y posturas: había nacionalistas acérrimos que se habían postulado con el propósito de arrancarle al GTU todas las ventajas posibles para sus regiones de origen (característica que compartían con muchos de los senadores "partidarios" del Gobierno, que manifestaban su apoyo para lograr exactamente los mismos objetivos); había voces sobrevivientes del antiguo gobierno que esperaban recuperar el poder lo antes posible; había extremistas que no deseaban siquiera oír la palabra "Zentraedi"... y había pacifistas que se habían lanzado a la palestra política con la misión explícita de complicar la existencia del Gobierno.

Y entre ellos, estaba el senador por Denver-Colorado... Lynn Kyle.

El ascenso de Kyle había sido un desastre anunciado; las relaciones con Denver habían sido tirantes desde el primer día, y ahora el Gobierno y los militares tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a Kyle en el Senado, en representación de uno de los principales polos industriales y económicos de América del Norte... sin mencionar ese condenado carisma y sus dotes de liderazgo, que indudablemente lo transformarían en una verdadera fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta.

O peor aún: el único capaz de unir a la oposición contra el Gobierno.

La sangre aún le hervía en las venas a Maistroff de sólo pensar en Kyle como senador; los recuerdos de los desmanes que el advenedizo senador había provocado con su presencia en el SDF-1 durante los meses finales de la guerra, y el constante torpedeo que había hecho a los esfuerzos militares de la fortaleza espacial habían hecho de Kyle una de las figuras menos apreciadas por un general Maistroff que no era famoso particularmente por ser muy agradable.

Sin mencionar que no debía haber un sólo oficial militar en Nueva Macross que se mostrara ecuánime y racional acerca de Lynn Kyle.

Y a eso venía la misión que el general Maistroff debía cumplir... a asegurar por todos los medios posibles que los hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que servían en Nueva Macross se mantuvieran lo más calmados y racionales posibles en los próximos meses...

A esos oficiales no les gustaría lo que Maistroff les diría; y Maistroff lo sabía bien... porque a él le gustaba aún menos.

El general continuaba caminando por los pasillos, envuelto en su propia nube de ira.

* * *

- ¡¿Con fideos?!

El teniente comandante Rick Hunter se reía sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía: si por la anécdota que estaba contando, o por la cara de absoluta incredulidad (y una pizca de asco) que Lisa Hayes ponía para acompañar su respuesta.

Probablemente fueran las dos cosas; de cualquier forma, Rick no iba a perder tiempo en analizar las causas de su risa cuando podía reír...

- Eso fue lo que Max me contó...

- Dios... - murmuró Lisa, meneando la cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

- Eso fue lo que le contesté - acotó Rick sin poder contenerse, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su novia.

Y es que aún en un momento como aquel, Rick Hunter prefería concentrarse en el brillo divertido de un par de ojos verdes que lo habían encantado mucho tiempo atrás... y que ahora chispeaban con la risa que le causaban las locuras de cierta oficial Zentraedi que andaba embarazada por la vida.

- Definitivamente hay gente que puede comer cualquier cosa... - comentó Lisa, trayendo a su piloto de regreso a la realidad y haciendo que él largara una protesta indignada:

- ¡Yo soy muy selectivo con lo que como!

- Al menos jamás tuve que prepararte fideos con mermelada... - replicó Lisa, cambiando rápidamente de tema antes de que Rick hiciera cara de berrinchudo en represalia. - Fuera de sus hábitos locos, ¿anda todo bien con ella?

- De lujo, me cuenta Max - contestó el piloto, sin poder contener una sonrisa surgida de otra de las noticias que Max le había revelado durante el poco tiempo que habían tenido para conversar aquella mañana. - Dice que la doctora Cascio está maravillada de lo "normal" de su embarazo... aún teniendo en cuenta todo...

Las anécdotas sobre los desquicios prenatales de la teniente Parino-Sterling eran la mejor manera que Rick y Lisa tenían para llenar los minutos muertos que venían compartiendo en aquel auditorio de conferencias del SDF-1, al que habían sido convocados por órdenes superiores y misteriosas que los arrebataron de sus respectivos deberes militares en la Base Aérea y en la Central de Operaciones.

El auditorio en cuestión, una enorme sala que tenía mucho en común con una sala de cine, estaba a medio llenar en aquellas horas de la mañana, con algunas de sus butacas ocupadas por oficiales cansados y desganados que conversaban en voz baja sobre los temas del día (en especial los resultados electorales) y los gajes del oficio, y otras tantas butacas vacías, a la espera de quienes irían a ocuparlas... si es que se presentaban.

Las caras que se veían en el auditorio eran largas y desanimadas, y era sólo gracias a la conversación animada que mantenían sobre Max y Miriya que Rick y Lisa lograban conservar una mínima pizca de buen humor: entre las novedades políticas de los días previos y las usuales noticias que corrían por toda la estructura militar, se hacía muy difícil no ir por la vida con cara de perro.

Todos los oficiales que Rick conocía habían tenido lo suyo para comentar respecto de la elección de Lynn Kyle como senador; muchos de ellos estaban francamente irritados, otros incrédulos y unos cuantos sentían una rabia lenta e irresistible muy mal disimulada por sus intentos de conservar la calma... cosa que Rick pudo notar perfectamente cuando cerca de Lisa y de él tomaron asiento Nicolás Podestá, líder del Escuadrón Apollo, y su segundo al mando, el primer teniente Garth "Vader" Warner.

Si la cara del teniente Warner era la de un hombre molesto, la de Podestá era una máscara de furia apenas contenida, que sólo demostró algo de humanidad cuando saludó a Rick y a Lisa con el tono más amable que le era posible en esa mañana.

- Buenos días, señor, comandante.

- Buenos días, Nicolás... - le devolvió el saludo Rick, para después reparar en ciertas cosas nuevas que veía en el uniforme de su colega líder de escuadrón. - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué? - contestó extrañado Podestá.

Rick señaló las dos barras doradas que Podestá ostentaba en el cuello de su uniforme... porque esas barras que Nicolás Podestá portaba con tanta naturalidad significaban que, o su colega líder de escuadrón estaba usurpando un rango que no le correspondía, o que se había perdido de algunas novedades aquella mañana.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres teniente comandante?

- Desde ayer a la noche... - le contestó con justificado orgullo personal el líder del Escuadrón Apollo. - Justo me vengo a enterar hoy a la mañana cuando me presento a la base... ni ceremonia hubo, sólo una visita de diez minutos de un coronel de la Jefatura de Personal que me entregó el nombramiento y las insignias...

- Felicitaciones, comandante Podestá - dijo Lisa, tendiendo su mano para que el líder del Escuadrón Apollo la estrechara, cosa que este último hizo con cierta reserva dado el natural temor que sentía hacia Lisa Hayes.

- Gracias, señora.

- Supongo que ya no podré mangonearte - acotó Rick al más nuevo teniente comandante del Grupo Aéreo, comentario que este último devolvió con una sonrisa.

- No, Rick, eso ya se acabó.

De pronto, Rick reparó en que el teniente Warner se veía notablemente molesto e irritado, y sólo para cambiar de tema, decidió poner al comandante Podestá en conocimiento de eso.

- Oye, ¿por qué Vader trae esa mala cara?

Podestá no necesitó mirar a su segundo al mando

- Está así desde las elecciones... realmente esperaba que Kyle perdiera por muerte en Denver.

- No era el único - observó Lisa, que podía ver en la cara del teniente Warner mucha de la indignación que le había provocado la noticia de la elección.

Sin siquiera mirar a su líder de escuadrón, o a Rick y Lisa para tal caso, el teniente Warner se enfurruñó notablemente y dijo sólo una frase que para él sintetizaba todo lo que le despertaba la elección de Lynn Kyle al Senado.

- La mortaja del Lado Oscuro ha caído.

- Nunca tuviste tanta razón, Vader - gruñó el comandante Podestá para después hablarle a Rick con una mezcla de frustración y desconsuelo. - ¿Sabes, Rick? Vi tantos malnacidos como Lynn Kyle llegando al gobierno en mi país... tipos simpáticos y amigables que le prometían todo a todos y se presentaban como salvadores, que cuando llegaban al poder se convertían en desgraciados... tenía la esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado en el mundo... pero no, se ve que nada ha cambiado.

- Entiendo - se limitó a decir Rick, dejando entonces la discusión para no enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"_La mortaja del Lado Oscuro nos ha cubierto"_... ese comentario sacado de las películas se le había hecho a Rick extraordinariamente adecuado para definir no sólo la situación política sino el estado de ánimo resultante.

Al menos, y eso sí que era algo para mantener bien alto el ánimo, las noticias de Ohio eran positivas, con lo que podía pensarse en una próxima victoria seguida del regreso de las tropas enviadas a pelear contra los separatistas... aunque a juzgar por el más reciente mensaje que Rick había recibido de parte del teniente Shelby, que continuaba en el frente de guerra al mando de su compañía "C" del 54º de Fusileros, las cosas no habían sido precisamente tan sencillas como los reportes militares lo presentaban.

"_No es un picnic, Rick_", había escrito Shelby en su mensaje.

En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Rick lo suficiente como para intrigarlo y hacer que mirara con más detenimiento al resto de los oficiales que estaban en el Auditorio o que venían llegando... todos ellos, sin importar la rama de servicio a la que pertenecieran, eran oficiales de rangos intermedios como él, amén de algún ocasional mayor o coronel, y cuando notó que todos los que portaban alas de aviador militar eran compañeros jefes de escuadrón (y un par de jefes de ala de la Fuerza Aérea), el teniente comandante Hunter comenzó a preguntarse si los muchachos del Ejército que veía por allí también eran comandantes de unidad...

- Esto es grande... - murmuró entonces Rick, sin dejar de recorrer el auditorio con la mirada, mientras Podestá y Warner discutían algún asunto interno del Escuadrón Apollo.

- ¿Te parece? - inquirió Lisa, ganándose una encogida de hombros por parte de Rick.

- Tú dímelo... tú eres la que conoce de memoria quién está al mando de cada unidad en Nueva Macross...

Sumándose al esfuerzo de su piloto, Lisa también estudió cuidadosamente al resto de los presentes... sólo que a diferencia de Rick, ella conocía muy bien los nombres y rostros de todos los comandantes de unidad con base en la capital, y un rápido chequeo arrojó una conclusión sorprendente.

Compartiendo la sala con ella y su piloto favorito, había veintitrés comandantes de escuadrones aéreos entre la Fuerza Aérea y las Fuerzas Espaciales; siete comandantes de batallones de Destroid, cuatro comandantes de batallones de tanques y nueve comandantes de batallones de infantería, además de los jefes de divisiones, brigadas, alas y grupos aéreos de quienes dependían todos los anteriormente mencionados... sin contar los oficiales que mandaban unidades de apoyo, guarniciones, bases y puestos avanzados en toda la región de Nueva Macross.

Sea lo que sea, lo que se iba a tratar en meros minutos era algo lo suficientemente importante como para reunir a semejante colección de oficiales en un mismo lugar, razonó Lisa. ¿Qué diablos podía tener en mente el Alto Mando para convocar a aquella junta?

- Dios, están todos...

- ¿Ahora me crees? - acotó Rick con cara de ofendido.

La comandante Hayes sonrió con ternura a su novio, respondiéndole con una voz dulce a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano y la acariciaba para ablandar su resistencia.

- ¿Alguna vez dudé de ti?

- No sé, yo ya estoy ofendido...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? - preguntó curiosa la comandante Hayes, mientras se acercaba más y más a su piloto, disfrutando el volverlo loco como sólo ella lo hacía.

- "Desofenderme", desde luego... - contestó Rick como si se hubiera tratado de una pregunta demasiado obvia, y para remarcar su punto, el piloto se movió hacia Lisa en un inevitable curso de colisión contra sus labios que Lisa debía detener... por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

- Rick, estamos en medio de una junta oficial... - trató de objetar Lisa con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo.

- Y yo _oficialmente_ estoy muriéndome de ganas de besarte, Lisa, así que no sé cómo, pero espero que encuentres una solución al problema...

La solución al "problema" de Rick y Lisa llegó por cuenta del vozarrón potente de un coronel del Estado Mayor que estaba sentado en primera fila, y que hasta entonces había oficiado de reticente encargado de aquella junta, cuando notó que Alguien Muy Importante estaba haciendo su entrada al auditorio militar.

- ¡Atención en cubierta! - exclamó aquel coronel, galvanizando al instante a todos los presentes.

Rick y Lisa no fueron la excepción, y por imperio del entrenamiento y la disciplina militar no tardaron en ponerse de pie y asumir la posición de firmes (casi sin pensarlo), al igual que el resto de los oficiales presentes en el auditorio... permaneciendo en dicha postura mientras el brigadier general Maistroff caminaba a paso vivo hasta el sitial que ocuparía frente al auditorio.

- Descansen - gruñó el general en cuanto llegó a su destino y se sentó, agregando con desgano al final: - Y tomen asiento, por favor.

Maistroff les dio a los oficiales exactamente cinco segundos para que todos los oficiales presentes se sentaran antes de lanzarse a tratar el tema en cuestión... y para su sorpresa, no habían pasado tres segundos de que diera la orden para que no quedara un sólo oficial militar de pie o a medio sentarse en aquel auditorio.

Evidentemente, la ansiedad y la incertidumbre habían hecho estragos entre todos esos oficiales, que le dieron al general una mirada inquieta que lo decidió a lanzarse de lleno a los temas para los que había venido a hablar.

- Los convoqué a esta junta para ponerlos al tanto de las últimas decisiones del Consejo del Alto Mando.

Muy pocos oficiales reaccionaron a aquel anuncio; era evidente que esperaban que algo como eso fuera el motivo de aquella junta ordenada y conducida por el Jefe de Estado Mayor, así como era evidente que el gran interés de todos esos oficiales era conocer exactamente cuáles habían sido aquellas decisiones.

- Dentro de un mes, se tomará juramento a los nuevos senadores y se instalará un nuevo gobierno... y no necesito decirles todas las implicaciones que eso representa para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida - procedió a explicar Maistroff, sin que las contenidas muecas de disgusto e irritación que asomaban en el rostro de algunos oficiales lo detuvieran o preocuparan. - Con el Senado funcionando en nuestra ciudad, mantener la seguridad de Nueva Macross se convertirá en una prioridad absoluta para las unidades militares que ustedes comandan... y para las que estaremos redesplegando en la región capitalina a partir de la próxima semana.

Los oficiales se miraron con inquietud e incertidumbre. ¿El Alto Mando iba a reforzar a las tropas en Nueva Macross? En las mentes de muchos de ellos comenzaron a realizarse cálculos de lo que aquellos esfuerzos insumirían... nuevas bases, reacomodamiento de unidades, ampliación del barrio militar... todas cosas que pondrían a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida frente a un esfuerzo de gran importancia, que consumiría seguramente buena parte de sus energías.

Pero aún con esos cálculos, en muchos de los oficiales se hacía presente la pregunta fundamental: ¿Para qué?

Otros, por su parte, miraban recelosos al Jefe de Estado Mayor, seguros de que una noticia como aquella, si bien importante, no era lo suficientemente trascendente como para reunir en un mismo lugar a todos los comandantes de unidad en el área de la capital.

- El Alto Mando ha ordenado el traslado de nuevas unidades de tierra y aire a las bases de Nueva Macross con el fin de reforzar nuestra capacidad de proteger y garantizar la seguridad de la ciudad y del Gobierno... y en principio, estaríamos hablando de una división de infantería completa y al menos tres batallones de Destroids en lo que al Ejército se refiere, además de un ala de combate de la Fuerza Aérea y unidades de defensa antiaérea. Esto representará para nosotros una compleja adaptación, que confío que no será un mayor problema para oficiales tan capaces y preparados como ustedes.

Si el general Maistroff quiso halagar a los oficiales que lo escuchaban, muy pocos de ellos demostraron estar complacidos por el elogio; primaba más en ellos la preocupación y la curiosidad que el ánimo de recibir halagos de parte del Jefe de Estado Mayor, quien por su parte, viendo fracasar su esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión, decidió volver a lo que le era más familiar y continuar con la exposición a cara de perro:

- Por otro lado, pasando a cuestiones más reservadas...

Por instinto, Lisa Hayes se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiendo que en ella se encendía el interés de escuchar lo que Maistroff tenía que decir... su instinto, así como su análisis de la expresión seca y de disgusto del general Maistroff, le decían que estaban al borde de escuchar la verdadera razón de semejante junta a cargo del segundo al mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Entiendo que muchos de ustedes estén algo nerviosos por algunas de las personas que integrarán el futuro Senado, y su postura pública respecto de las instituciones militares de la Tierra Unida... y que esa preocupación es cuanto menos compartida por los hombres y mujeres que sirven bajo sus órdenes - lanzó el general sin anestesia, sobresaltando a muchos de los oficiales con su franqueza descarnada.

Algunos de los presentes, sobrecogidos por la irritación al punto de olvidar las exigencias del protocolo militar, parecieron estar a punto de contestarle al general Maistroff, algo que el Jefe de Estado Mayor detuvo al instante con una mirada glacial a toda la audiencia y con una voz que no admitía discusión alguna:

- Ustedes son los hombres y mujeres que mandan las unidades con base en Nueva Macross, y sólo por eso pueden estar completamente seguros de que estarán bajo un cuidadoso y permanente escrutinio político y militar, señores. Para los propósitos prácticos, ustedes serán las caras visibles de las Fuerzas... a los ojos del futuro gobierno.

Lisa conocía bien los gestos de Maistroff... y cuando vio que el puño del general se cerraba sobre la mesa, temblando como si estuviera a punto de dar el golpe sobre la mesa que tantas veces le había visto hacer en juntas durante la guerra, no le quedó la menor duda a Lisa que estaba a punto de escuchar la parte más desagradable de todo el asunto.

De pronto, Lisa se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintiendo escalofríos irresistibles... por instinto o decisión deliberada, Rick la estaba tomando de la mano, transmitiéndole una sensación de calma y apoyo que hizo mucho por serenarla y tranquilizar sus nervios... mientras la mirada tierna y profunda que él le dio en ese momento logró que su corazón latiera sin control alguno.

En su sitio, Maistroff contenía a como diera lugar sus impulsos de golpear la mesa, impulsos que sólo se hicieron más poderosos en el momento en que disparó la parte central del mensaje que había venido a comunicarles a esos oficiales.

- Es por eso, señores, que insistiré sólo una vez con esto, y pueden estar seguros de que hablo en nombre del Supremo Comandante y del Consejo del Alto Mando: exijo plena subordinación a las autoridades políticas y militares del Gobierno, y exijo de ustedes y de quienes obedecen sus órdenes un comportamiento responsable, profesional y dedicado enteramente al mejor cumplimiento de su deber. Al menor conato de insubordinación, a la menor señal de desorden en una unidad militar o reacción sediciosa hacia el Gobierno, no tengan dudas de que todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre los responsables y sobre el comandante de la unidad en cuestión, porte el grado que porte.

Ya las caras de indignación eran imposibles de contener; muchos de los oficiales se sentían heridos en su amor propio y en su honor personal con sólo escuchar semejante insinuación. Ellos eran oficiales profesionales a quienes se les había encomendado el mando de unidades militares, y por más que rabiaran o se indignaran por las noticias políticas, por más que en determinados momentos sintieran el impulso de tomar las cosas en sus propias manos, ese sentido del profesionalismo les impedía hacer algo que contraviniera sus juramentos... con lo que las palabras de Maistroff cayeron como un insulto personal para ellos.

- Oirán cosas que muy probablemente hagan hervir su sangre, pero ante eso recuerden que ustedes tomaron un juramento de lealtad y obediencia al Gobierno... independientemente de las opiniones personales que sus integrantes les merezcan - prosiguió el general, bajando un poco los decibeles de la discusión y pasando entonces a aspectos más prosaicos de la cuestión. - Todas sus actividades se cumplirán normalmente y como siempre; continuarán los patrullajes, los ejercicios y las misiones normales de las unidades con base en Nueva Macross... que tengamos o no un nuevo Gobierno no significará ningún cambio en ese sentido.

Los ánimos se tranquilizaron un poco, pero aún continuaban las caras de perro entre los oficiales... algo que le confirmaba al general Maistroff la dolorosa necesidad de aquellas órdenes y advertencias que había venido a dar.

Con irritación, el general recordó el momento en el que el almirante Gloval, tras concluir la junta del Consejo, lo había llevado a un lado y le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer a continuación... convocar a todos los oficiales con mando de tropas en la región de Nueva Macross y advertirles que cualquier clase de movimiento no autorizado o asonada recibiría un castigo duro y ejemplificador. Recordarles una vez más el carácter de su juramento como oficiales. Hacerles saber que las elecciones no habían cambiado nada para ellos.

A Maistroff le había molestado, y mucho, tener que escuchar eso de boca del Supremo Comandante. Él era un militar profesional, a quien la idea de dar cuartelazos y meterse en política le resultaba desagradable... más aún dado su carácter de miembro del Consejo, y resentía no sólo que Gloval creyera que las tropas podían insubordinarse, sino que le diera a él la tarea de hacer esas advertencias duras e indigeribles.

Pero ahora, viendo cómo esos oficiales no hacían el menor esfuerzo por disimular su disgusto, el brigadier general Stanislav Maistroff comprendió por fin el temor de Gloval... y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que coincidir con el almirante.

- Cumplan con las órdenes legales y legítimas, obedezcan a las autoridades militares y manténganse firmes en el cumplimiento de su deber... y conserven siempre su profesionalismo - exigió el general, alzando la voz con cada palabra mientras el resto del auditorio se hundía en un silencio glacial. - El Alto Mando está plenamente comprometido con la idea de fuerzas militares profesionales y apolíticas, y así como respaldará siempre y en todo momento al personal militar que se comporte con profesionalismo, apego al deber y respeto por la ley, exigirá de todos ustedes actuar siguiendo aquellos valores... y castigará a quienes se aparten de ellos.

Rick miró a los ojos de Lisa, encontrando en ellos los mismos temores que lo habían invadido a él... en especial, el temor a pensar que las cosas estaban tan mal como para que el Alto Mando creyera pertinente darles a los oficiales semejante advertencia.

A los dos les alcanzó con ver los rostros de sus compañeros oficiales para saber que efectivamente era necesario recordar una vez más las obligaciones que sus juramentos les habían impuesto... en todos ellos se hacía patente la misma irritación y la misma indignación, emociones que en un oficial de quien dependen hombres y mujeres armados siempre eran peligrosas por lo vulnerables que los dejaban frente a la tentación de alzarse en armas y tomar las cosas en sus manos.

Curiosamente, Lisa reparó en algo que había pasado inadvertido en las últimas palabras de Maistroff, una especie de mensaje en clave que el Jefe del Estado Mayor había querido que quedara claro:

El Alto Mando no iba a tolerar levantamientos... pero tampoco iba a tolerar intromisiones indebidas de los políticos o intentos de tomar a las Fuerzas como chivos expiatorios.

- Nos esperan tiempos complicados, oficiales. Vayan preparándose y preparen a su personal - advirtió el general Maistroff desde su sitio.

La advertencia del general cayó de manera muy especial en Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, quienes a la sola mención de las palabras "tiempos complicados" buscaron instintivamente el refugio y la seguridad que para ellos era tomarse de la mano y apretarlas con fuerza, transmitiendo en ese sencillo gesto todo lo que los dos necesitaban para enfrentar la realidad...

Lisa pudo oír que Rick respiraba entrecortadamente, como si la tensión lo estuviera sobrecogiendo, mientras que Rick notaba que Lisa se ponía tensa al contacto con sus manos... definitivamente los dos iban a tener mucho que hacer para tranquilizarse o calmarse luego de aquella junta con Maistroff, y con sólo mirarse a los ojos lo confirmaron.

- Eso es todo - gruñó Maistroff a modo de conclusión, mirando a los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio para no observar los rostros de los oficiales. - Pueden retirarse.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- No sé ustedes, pero cada vez que veo a Kyle en la serie, más madera de político le estoy encontrando... una madera podrida y comida por los gusanos que ni para leña serviría, pero madera de político al fin... lo admito, no le tengo cariño al muchacho, pero bueno, esa es mi opinión al respecto.

- Pido disculpas si molesté a alguien con algunas escenas de este capítulo...

- El 3 de marzo es la fecha del cumpleaños de Misa Hayase en Macross, lo que por ende lo convierte en el cumpleaños de Lisa Hayes en Robotech.

- Por favor, anoten en sus agendas la siguiente fecha: **jueves 4 de septiembre de 2008**.

Tal vez se pregunten qué tiene de significativo ese día... bueno, ya que la autora me dio luz verde para decirlo, entonces les aviso que salvo cualquier imprevisto, ese día será publicado el primer capítulo de la nueva historia de Evi, llamada "_Vientos de Eternidad_", es decir, la continuación de "_Horizontes de Luz_" por la que muchos de ustedes han estado preguntando. Cuando llegue, por favor vayan a leerlo que les aseguro que no se van a decepcionar.

¿Decepcionar? ¡¿Pero qué estoy escribiendo?! ¡Les va a _encantar_! No soy scout como para darles la palabra de tal, pero les doy lo más cercano que tengo a eso.

Jejejeje... recuérdenlo, fue primicia exclusiva de "_Renacimiento_".

- Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews y comentarios... y en particular a mis betas y colegas de locura Evi (con su vuelta próxima a este rincón de Internet), Sara y Kats... ¡Mucha suerte y un saludo grande, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 17!


	26. Capítulo 17 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá les dejo la primera parte del Capítulo 17... espero que la disfruten...

**Capítulo XVII: Final y Principio**

**(Parte I)**

**Martes 10 de abril de 2012**

La victoria electoral no había sido el final de sus esfuerzos, sino tan sólo la conclusión de la primera etapa.

El peso de las tareas no recaía ahora en los expertos en opinión pública y los creativos publicitarios, sino en los negociadores y en quienes habían oficiado como jefes de campaña; desde el día después de las elecciones, todos los esfuerzos de los equipos que trabajaban para los recién elegidos senadores de la Tierra Unida estaban orientados a sondearse mutuamente e indagar sobre sus posturas y posiciones frente a los temas de interés público.

Había llegado la hora de pensar en alianzas... en encontrar coincidencias que permitieran un trabajo mancomunado entre los distintos senadores, con miras a fortalecerse mutuamente y a impulsar el avance de proyectos comunes y compartidos.

Y quizás de poder algún día hacerse con el Gobierno mismo.

Aquellas arduas tareas ocupaban con aún más energía a quienes se habían propuesto grandes metas por lograr... entre los que estaban dos operadores políticos que habían conseguido el milagro de colocar como senador a alguien como Lynn Kyle. Para Sean Brent y Rudolf Spier, la victoria de Kyle sólo había sido el principio del resto de sus planes; ahora contaban con una baza importante para jugar en el juego político que se avecinaba en cuanto el Senado entrara en funciones... y la tarea que los tenía entretenidos aquella mañana de abril de 2012 era la de encontrar a los jugadores adecuados para poder presentarles su carta de triunfo.

Sentado en su escritorio, Sean Brent leía y releía una serie de legajos que su equipo de asesores y expertos había venido compilando para él desde el día mismo de las elecciones. Cada legajo versaba sobre un senador determinado, conteniendo en sus páginas información personal, biografía, historial, propuestas y principales líneas argumentales; datos indispensables para que el jefe de campaña y principal "asesor" de Lynn Kyle, senador electo por Denver-Colorado, pudiera hacerse una idea sobre las personas con quienes tendría que tratar.

Cada uno de aquellos senadores era especial y diferente del resto, tanto en atributos y cualidades personales como en posturas políticas y opiniones frente a asuntos determinados de la agenda pública, pero todos ellos compartían una cualidad básica y elemental.

Todos ellos habían criticado con virulencia al Gobierno Provisional de la Tierra Unida durante la campaña.

Y el hecho de que fueran opositores al Gobierno los convertía en la clase de gente que Sean Brent estaba buscando para organizar algo nuevo... algo que sirviera a lo que tenía en mente.

Por supuesto, muchos de ellos podían ser demasiado... peculiares, como pudo comprobarlo Rudolf Spier cuando comenzó a lanzar nombres a su socio para que los tuviera en consideración, tomándolos de los tres o cuatro legajos que él había escogido para analizar.

- ¿Harlowe?

- Un poco provincial para mi gusto... - objetó Brent casi sin pensarlo; el historial del senador Terry Harlowe había sido de aquellos a los que más atención le había prestado. - Lee sus discursos, de lo único que habla es de Oregon, Oregon y más Oregon... cualquiera creería que ese tipo piensa que el mundo se acaba en los límites de su región.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

- Que nos vendría bien contar con senadores que entiendan un poco lo que pasa fuera de sus terruños. Alguien que entienda que estamos hablando en términos globales.

- Está bien... - suspiró con resignación Spier mientras abría un nuevo legajo, correspondiente al senador por la Región Autónoma de Vladivostok... alguien familiar para él. - ¿Qué piensas de Nikitchenko? El tipo parece tener un genuino interés en los asuntos mundiales...

- Pavel Nikitchenko... he leído su nombre en alguna parte... - murmuró Brent a la vez que hacía memoria para ver de dónde le era tan familiar aquel nombre... y poniendo una cara de estudiada desconfianza cuando la respuesta llegó a él. - ¿No era uno de tus colegas, Rudolf?

- Sabes que no puedo confirmar o negar eso, Sean.

Spier se estaba cerrando con velocidad, como solía hacerlo cada vez que el tema de su antigua ocupación asomaba en una conversación, y de no ser porque Sean Brent conocía en todos sus detalles la historia, la obcecación de Rudolf Spier por enterrar cualquier conversación sobre lo que hacía antes del Holocausto podría haberlo enfurecido.

- No seas paranoico.

- Lo que tú llamas "paranoia" yo lo llamo "cautela" - se defendió Spier mediante un razonamiento que para él no admitía discusión. - Sólo tenlo en cuenta, ¿quieres? El tipo todavía tiene algunos contactos en la vieja regional...

Frente a Spier, Sean Brent se acomodó en su silla, dándole un respiro a su espalda y decidiéndose a probar hasta qué punto podía analizar más a su socio...

- No sé qué me preocupa más, sus contactos o tu entusiasmo.

Del otro lado del escritorio, Spier se limitó a poner una cara de estudiada inexpresividad, dedicándose luego a hojear el legajo que había preparado sobre el nuevo senador por Texas.

- Pasemos a otro prospecto entonces... ¿Davies? Tiene exactamente la actitud hacia los Zentraedi que estamos buscando... y no sólo lo siguen en Texas, sino en todas las regiones del sur...

- Si tan sólo no dijera cada dos por tres que el Holocausto fue "el castigo de Dios por nuestras iniquidades"...

Para eterna frustración de Brent, tipos como Timothy Davies, que antes del Holocausto había sido un simple reverendo pueblerino y que durante la Reconstrucción se había transformado en poco menos que un profeta religioso cuyo mensaje fanático llegaba a cientos de miles de desesperados y asustados habitantes del viejo sur de Estados Unidos, estaban apareciendo como hongos después de la lluvia, inundando los medios con admoniciones acerca del "fuego y azufre" con el que Dios había castigado a una humanidad corrompida y decadente.

En épocas anteriores al Holocausto, santurrones como esos hubieran merecido miradas condescendientes, pero ahora, con la Tierra convertida en ruinas y arena, y con millones de personas que sólo tenían frente a ellos una vida dura en campamentos de refugiados sobrepoblados y en ciudades tambaleantes y precarias, el mensaje apocalíptico y tonante de aquellos figurones fundamentalistas estaba empezando a calar hondo.

Davies había sido sólo uno de los quince o veinte senadores elegidos tras presentar una plataforma de fundamentalismo religioso y extremada xenofobia... pero por alguna razón que Brent no entendía, el nuevo senador por Texas poseía una extraña habilidad para inspirar confianza en las personas, y tranquilidad en aquellos que pudieran considerarlo como un loco místico. Pero aún con eso encima, Brent tenía muy en claro que para llegar lejos con su plan, iba a ser necesario apelar a la moderación y no hacer invocaciones a la furia de Dios.

- Es difícil conformarte, Brent...

- Ponlo desde este punto de vista, Rudolf - trató de explicarse Brent con cierta molestia. - Ya tenemos bastante trabajo tratando de lograr que nuestro propio loco parezca un tipo sensato y sensible ante la opinión pública...

- Cosa que logramos a pesar de todo - replicó Spier. - ¿O acaso no ganamos en Denver?

- Ahora tenemos que ganar en otros lados, mi amigo - fue la respuesta concisa del jefe de campaña. - Y no creo que podamos dar la impresión correcta si nos aliamos con un pueblerino, un maniático religioso o alguien que tiene en su currículum un--

- Déjalo ahí, ¿quieres? - lo interrumpió Spier con brusquedad, evidentemente determinado a que esos asuntos no aparecieran en las conversaciones cotidianas.

- ¿Sensible, señor Spier? - continuó picando el jefe de campaña.

- Cauteloso, señor Brent - contestó Spier con un tono terminante que buscaba poner fin a toda discusión abierta sobre sus pasadas actividades... y ocupándose luego de hacer una reflexión que no tardó en compartir con el jefe de campaña. - Sabes, Sean, va a resultar difícil que encuentres entre estos tipos alguien como el viejo Russo... ¿O esperabas que surgieran estadistas de entre las ruinas?

- Russo hubiera dicho que "estadista" es una palabra que sólo aparece en los libros de historia y en los discursos de los lamebotas...

- También te hubiera dicho que te tragaras tus preconceptos y que te fijaras en quién podía ayudarte... no en quién te caía mejor o te parecía más simpático.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho sobre Kyle? - preguntó Brent con viva curiosidad.

- ¿Russo? - reaccionó Spier, pensando en qué hubiera opinado el senador Russo acerca de toda aquella maraña en la que los dos se habían metido. - Primero te hubiera destripado por vender tus servicios a un ególatra desquiciado como él... y luego te hubiera felicitado por lograr meterlo en el Senado.

Una sonrisa nostálgica asomó en el rostro de Sean Brent al pensar en su viejo padrino político y jefe, un hombre al que muchos habían considerado maquiavélico y despiadado, pero que Brent había llegado a admirar por su manejo y comprensión de lo que era la política en la vida real. Un hombre que no tenía reparos en hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir los objetivos que se proponía... y alguien que había tenido una visión clara y precisa de lo que debía ser el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Una visión truncada por el Holocausto... y que corría riesgo de desaparecer con las políticas del nuevo Gobierno.

- El viejo era un tipo especial...

- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, mi amigo, es que ya hemos tenido que tragarnos un gran zapato con Kyle - observó Spier con una sinceridad que sorprendió a Brent. - ¿Qué hay de malo en tragarnos unos cuantos más, especialmente si pueden sernos útiles?

Brent no reaccionaba; las dudas todavía lo consumían... y entonces Spier supo que había que encarar la cuestión desde otro ángulo: era necesario hacer a un lado las peculiares personalidades de aquellos hombres y enfocarse en lo que ellos podrían aportar a sus planes.

- Piensa en los recursos... Harlowe representa a la segunda región más poblada de la Costa del Pacífico, Nikitchenko nos da una base de apoyo para el Lejano Oriente y Davies tiene fanáticos no sólo en su región sino también en muchas otras. Con esos recursos a nuestra disposición, podremos encarar mejor nuestros siguientes movimientos.

- Lo haces parecer como si estuviéramos planeando una guerra.

- ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo? - replicó Spier, silenciando a Brent de manera terminante.

Brusco o no, terminante o no, Brent se vio obligado a reconocer que Spier tenía razón... lo que estaban haciendo allí ya había dejado de ser una simple campaña política para convertirse en algo más grande, en un esfuerzo vivo y determinado por alterar un curso de acción que significaría desastre para la Tierra y para los pocos sobrevivientes de la raza humana. El camino frente a ellos estaba cargado de obstáculos y de rivales, los cuales deberían ser derrotados o neutralizados para que ellos, y las personas que pensaban como ellos, tuvieran la posibilidad de reencauzar a la Tierra por un camino que llevara a asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad en un Universo hostil y despiadado.

Para todos los propósitos prácticos, estaban en una guerra... una guerra silenciosa y oculta, que no se libraba con ejércitos, naves o armas sino con maniobras, alianzas y palabras estudiadas que sirvieran tanto para convencer como para dañar... y que se lucharía no en el espacio o en la tierra, sino en oficinas, pasillos y reuniones reservadas.

Una guerra que requeriría vastos recursos.

- ¿Qué dices entonces?

- Tenemos quince potenciales aliados en total, creo que como núcleo de un bloque propio es algo bastante prometedor - resumió Brent tras darle un repaso a la lista de nombres que había estado compilando durante toda la mañana, pasándosela luego a Spier para que se hiciera cargo de ella. - Rudolf, quiero que te pongas en contacto con los jefes de staff de todos los senadores en esta lista...

- ¿Incluyendo a Harlowe, Nikitchenko y Davies? - quiso saber Spier, arqueando una ceja en señal de expectativa.

- Incluyendo a esos tres - coincidió Brent, dándole a su socio la razón en todo aquel asunto. - Diles... pregúntales si estarían interesados en una junta.

- ¿Con qué fecha?

- El día de la inauguración del Senado.

- Entiendo... - gruñó Spier, anotando en su hoja de papel aquella fecha mientras Brent continuaba delineando las futuras acciones a realizarse.

- Y ya que estamos planeando alianzas... creo que es hora de explicarle a Lynn Kyle qué pasos vamos a seguir a partir de ahora.

- ¿Quieres meter al chico en la junta? - inquirió sorpresivamente su socio; era evidente que Spier no creía que Kyle pudiera tener arte ni parte en los asuntos "serios".

- Si queremos que esto siga adelante, vamos a tener que enseñarle al chico a apegarse al libreto.

- Esto va a ser como en la campaña, Sean - advirtió Spier con una pizca de sarcasmo. - Prepárate para el berrinche senatorial del siglo...

- Eso lo veremos, Rudolf - replicó el jefe de campaña, que ya estaba marcando en su teléfono el número interno correspondiente a su secretaria, dándole instrucciones en cuanto ella respondió al llamado. - Clarice, comunícame con el senador.

En la oficina, Sean Brent y Rudolf Spier esperaron con paciencia que lentamente se agotaba a que la secretaria del jefe de campaña contactara a Lynn Kyle... y la tardanza de la secretaria en contactar a Kyle activó todas las alarmas en los dos socios: muy probablemente el senador estuviera haciendo de las suyas, y sin avisarles a sus "colaboradores", cosa que quedó confirmada cuando la secretaria volvió a hablar a Brent.

- El senador no está disponible.

- ¡¿Qué?! - bramó con incredulidad el jefe de campaña, quien se paró de su escritorio impulsado por la irritación.

- Está en camino hacia una junta con la Juventud de la Paz y no desea que se lo interrumpa - explicó con voz levemente temblorosa la secretaria al otro lado del teléfono, aún cuando todo lo que hacía era repetir textualmente lo que el senador Lynn le había dicho en respuesta a su consulta.

- ¿Está usando el auto oficial?

- Sí, señor Brent.

- Entonces pásame con el chofer - ordenó Brent, esperando con impaciencia hasta que la secretaria lo contactó con el chofer personal del senador Lynn. - Tom, aquí Brent... ¿estás conduciendo al senador?...

Rudolf Spier tomó asiento una vez más, presintiendo que lo que iba a desarrollarse ahora sería de su interés... y por qué no, quizás de su agrado. Había algo en el porte y en la decisión de Sean Brent que así se lo prometía, y Rudolf Spier era un hombre que había aprendido a confiar en su capacidad de observación y en su intuición informada...

Por su parte, el jefe de campaña continuaba escuchando lo que tenía para decirle el chofer de Kyle, sosteniendo el aparato de teléfono con tal fuerza que no le faltaría mucho para triturarlo con sus propias manos.

- Gira y regresa al hotel de inmediato - fueron las instrucciones que Brent le dio al conductor, que aparentemente puso reparos con rapidez a la orden del jefe de campaña. - Ya sé que va a protestar... es más, cuento con eso.

Esa decisión fue sorpresiva aún para una persona calmada y dada a esconder sus emociones como Rudolf Spier; su socio Brent ya no sonaba como el hombre que permanentemente insistía en encontrar la vuelta alrededor de los caprichos de Lynn Kyle, o que trataba de "civilizar" al entonces candidato a base de palabras astutas y maquiavélicas. Ahora, con las elecciones efectivamente ganadas, el jefe de campaña abandonaba su postura conciliadora y comprensiva, comportándose con Kyle como si fuera un subordinado directo, alguien que no tenía derecho a réplica en ningún asunto que lo involucrara.

En efecto, Brent ya estaba tratando a Kyle como si él fuera un pelele... cosa que, a fin de cuentas, era lo que tanto Brent como Spier siempre habían esperado de Kyle.

- Eres un buen hombre, Tom - respondió Brent con una sonrisa a lo que debía haber sido el asentimiento del conductor de Lynn Kyle. - Si tienes que golpearlo, asegúrate de no dejar marcas. Nos vemos.

Tras colgar el teléfono y tomar algo de aire, Sean Brent se encontró con que su socio lo estaba mirando muy divertido... y si había algo que le helaba la sangre al jefe de campaña, era ver a Rudolf Spier divirtiéndose con algo; el humor de su socio tendía a ser demasiado negro para el gusto de Brent.

- Eso fue muy vicioso, Brent - dijo Spier entonces, sonando como si aprobara vivamente la conducta de Brent.

- A partir de ahora, mi estimado amigo, es cuando dejamos de tratar al senador con guantes de seda - declaró de manera terminante el jefe de campaña, como si en esa resolución estuviera poniendo todas sus fuerzas. - No estuvimos soportando sus berrinches por casi un año para que ahora crea que puede actuar con independencia. Ya llegamos al Senado, y esas son las Ligas Mayores... y ahí o te comportas como es debido o te quedas fuera antes de que te des cuenta.

La oficina de Brent cayó en un profundo silencio, en medio de un ambiente que destilaba energía y dureza... y entonces Spier comprendió que la paciencia hacia Lynn Kyle era un valor que no iba a correr más en el futuro próximo. En opinión de Spier, ya venía siendo hora; él no iba a derramar lágrimas porque se le pusiera un freno a los berrinches del nuevo senador por Denver-Colorado.

- No le va a gustar - advirtió Spier.

La contestación de Brent, aún sonando sarcástica por momentos, fue brusca, determinada, y por sobre todas las cosas... brutalmente honesta.

- ¿Tengo cara de que eso me importe?

* * *

- Gracias por venir con tanta premura, almirante.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo, señor Presidente... - contestó el almirante Gloval mientras estrechaba la mano de Tommy Luan, que estaba de pie tras su escritorio.

A la inquietud del almirante Henry Gloval por comparecer frente al Presidente del Consejo en una reunión sorpresiva y sin temario aparente se le sumaron emociones encontradas al comprobar que junto al Presidente se hallaba el consejero Marcel Pelletier, el hombre al que Luan había escogido como candidato a sucederlo al frente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Por un lado, Pelletier era un hombre inclinado a la negociación y al compromiso, y como consejero había probado ser un político equilibrado y centrado con el que había sido sencillo trabajar... pero por el otro lado, la relación entre el Supremo Comandante y el posible futuro Primer Ministro estaba resintiéndose por una serie de cortocircuitos en los últimos meses, lo que hacía que Gloval apostara por la prudencia cada vez que Pelletier andaba cerca.

- Consejero, buenos días...

- ¿Cómo está hoy, almirante? - respondió con cortesía el consejero civil, estrechando la mano que Gloval le ofrecía.

Con las cortesías habituales finalmente concluidas, los tres hombres decidieron silenciosamente y cada uno por su cuenta que lo mejor era que dieran comienzo a lo que se habían reunido para discutir.

La oficina privada que el Presidente Luan tenía a su disposición en el edificio donde funcionaba provisionalmente el Consejo de la Tierra Unida era amplia y espaciosa, dotada de poca decoración, a excepción de un par de banderas ceremoniales colocadas sobre la pared y a cada lado del escritorio, y de un escudo del GTU labrado en madera y con acabados de oro, rodeado por una inscripción que decía "SELLO DEL CONSEJO DE GOBIERNO DE LA TIERRA UNIDA."

El escritorio del Presidente era también de madera, con algunas elegantes figuras talladas al frente y a los costados, y si bien podía calificarse como de tamaño medio, el ser usado por una persona de corta talla como Tommy Luan le hacía dar la impresión de ser verdaderamente gigantesco. Algunos retratos ocupaban buena parte del escritorio: uno del Presidente con su esposa, otros tantos de la época de alcalde en Ciudad Macross, e incluso uno de Tommy Luan estrechando la mano del Papa Pablo VII durante la visita que el Presidente del Consejo hiciera a la cabeza de la Iglesia Católica en su nueva sede de Ciudad del Cabo.

El lugar podía ser amigable cuando alguien como Luan lo ocupaba... pero tenía todas las posibilidades de convertirse en un sitio intimidante, como lo era efectivamente aquella tarde, algo que el almirante Gloval notó con claridad al reparar en las expresiones tensas de Luan y Pelletier.

- ¿Café, Henry? - ofreció el Presidente, poniéndose de pie para tomar un termo y tres tazas que siempre tenía por allí para cualquier emergencia.

- Creo que esta vez voy a aceptarle la oferta, señor Presidente...

Rápidamente, el Presidente del Consejo sirvió café en una taza que acercó al almirante junto con un poco de azúcar, aprovechando ese momento relajado para comenzar con los temas de interés oficial:

- No tuve oportunidad de decírselo ayer en la junta del Consejo, pero estoy muy orgulloso de sus hombres y mujeres, almirante...

- No más que yo, señor Presidente.

Satisfecho, el Presidente Luan regresó a su asiento, haciendo sonidos de alivio y comodidad en cuanto pudo reposar su figura pequeña y rechoncha en la silla del escritorio.

- ¿Ya empezaron a traer de regreso a las tropas? - quiso saber Luan, quien solía encontrar en Gloval un canal de comunicación con el Alto Mando que era más claro y efectivo que los reportes oficiales.

- Ayer comenzamos a transportar a las tropas del Distrito Militar Nueva York de regreso a sus bases, y regresamos a una de las alas de la Fuerza Aérea a su base principal en Quebec - informó Gloval, repitiendo de memoria los datos que Maistroff y el general Cuevas le habían dado momentos antes de dejar el SDF-1 para asistir a aquella conferencia. - Si todo sale en orden, para dentro de tres días sólo quedarán en Ohio las tropas asignadas a las tareas de ocupación...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luan se hizo más grande, mostrándole a Gloval que la pesada carga de encabezar el GTU no había acabado con el ánimo tradicional de Tommy Luan.

- Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no lo crees, Marcel?

- Por supuesto, señor Presidente - asintió vivamente el consejero civil. - El almirante y las fuerzas bajo su mando merecen nuestro reconocimiento y respeto por lo que han logrado, así como por el profesionalismo y escrupulosidad con que se desempeñaron.

- Se lo agradezco, consejero. Esperemos que sea para bien... - anheló sinceramente el almirante Gloval. - Ha sido una campaña muy dura y difícil, y no quisiera que este esfuerzo no resultara en más seguridad para nuestras ciudades en la región.

- Compartimos el mismo deseo, almirante - respondió Pelletier con lo que parecía ser entusiasmo. - Confío en que sus tropas podrán comportarse con igual profesionalismo y sentido del deber ahora que debemos encarar la ocupación y reconstrucción de Ohio.

- Puede estar seguro de eso - remató Gloval, dejando luego que pasaran unos cuantos segundos de incómodo silencio antes de lanzarse el todo por el todo frente al Presidente. - Presiento que no me ha llamado sólo para darme un agradecimiento institucional, Tommy.

- Tiene buenos instintos, Henry - lo elogió el presidente con una sonrisa, moviéndose luego hacia el termo que tenía por allí. - ¿Más café?

- Por favor...

Una vez más, el Presidente llenó con café la taza de su máximo comandante militar, aunque en esta vez la relajación cedió su lugar a un nerviosismo evidente en el ligero temblor de las manos de Luan... una señal que le indicó a Gloval que el tema a tratar a continuación era algo muy delicado y potencialmente conflictivo.

- Hemos estado planeando algunos... cambios.

La palabra "cambios" hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del Supremo Comandante, aunque sus reflejos militares le permitieron controlar sus nervios y darle la suficiente entereza de ánimo para poder preguntar luego sin que se le notara inquietud en la voz:

- ¿A qué se refiere?

Pero no fue Luan, que ya estaba volviendo a su sillón, quien contestó, sino que la respuesta quedó a cargo del consejero Pelletier, y Gloval se percató de que el afable consejero ya estaba dándole más dureza a su tono cuando hablaba... como correspondía que lo hiciera alguien que iba a asumir un gran poder y una gran responsabilidad.

- Modificaciones a la estructura del Gobierno... que habrán de entrar en vigor cuando el Senado comience a sesionar. Específicamente, modificaciones al Consejo de la Tierra Unida.

- ¿Como cuáles, consejero? - quiso saber el almirante con una brusquedad que rápidamente trató de atenuar para no hacer más incómoda la cosa. - Si es que se puede preguntar...

- Queremos reducir el total de miembros del Consejo de los actuales veintiséis a veinte... - explicó entonces el consejero Pelletier, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras pero sin esconder el mensaje principal. - Nuestra intención, ahora que tenemos un Senado para ocuparse de las cuestiones legislativas, es hacer que el Consejo funcione de manera más ágil y expeditiva, como lo requiere el manejo de las cuestiones ejecutivas...

- ¿Un recorte de miembros? - preguntó Gloval, haciendo a un lado la explicación que Pelletier acababa de darle y concentrándose en la acción concreta que venía con aquella pregunta. - ¿Por qué no lo planteó durante la junta de ayer, consejero?

Sólo un fugaz ceño fruncido reveló al mundo que Marcel Pelletier no había tomado muy bien ni el tono ni la pregunta de Gloval, y le tomó mucho esfuerzo hacer que su irritación no se trasladara a sus palabras, que pudieron sonar tan calmadas y conciliadoras como siempre mientras le explicaba al almirante los pasos a seguir.

- Esto es un proyecto por el momento, almirante, aunque uno que cuenta con muchas posibilidades de llevarse a la práctica. El anuncio al resto del Consejo tendrá lugar en unos días... y lo comunicaremos a la población general en una fecha más cercana a la inauguración del Senado.

- Habla como si ya estuviera decidido, consejero - disparó el almirante Gloval sin sutilezas.

- Como le dije, almirante... hay buenas probabilidades de ponerlo en práctica - contestó Pelletier con evidente frialdad.

El almirante Gloval entendió perfectamente lo que Pelletier estaba dejando implícito... sea cual fuere, la decisión ya estaba tomada y muy probablemente ya se hubieran dado los primeros pasos para ponerla en marcha, lo que haría que su opinión al respecto careciera completamente de valor para el Presidente y su candidato a sucederlo. Pero había algo más en el aire... la sensación de que esa modificación que estaban proponiendo para el Consejo tenía otros objetivos además de "mejorar su funcionamiento"; había otros propósitos que le daban a la reunión aquel clima de tensión.

Como si revelarlos fuera algo que implicara un gran riesgo...

Pero tarde o temprano, Gloval lo averiguaría; y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era sonar lo más tranquilo y calmado posible, y tratar de arrancarle a Pelletier y Luan los particulares de aquel proyecto tan secreto como sorpresivo.

- ¿En qué consistirán las modificaciones? - preguntó el almirante tras beber un sorbo de su café.

Con reticencia, el Presidente Luan se hizo cargo de dar respuesta a la inquietud del almirante.

- Para empezar, sólo habrá un representante por región en lugar de los actuales dos... y cada región estará representada exclusivamente por un delegado civil.

Así que eso era... Luan y Pelletier habían acordado recortar el peso de los militares en el Consejo de Gobierno, y no sólo con el Alto Mando, sino también con los comandantes regionales en cuya representación estaban los correspondientes delegados civiles y militares.

La reforma que Pelletier estaba poniendo en marcha apuntaba a fortalecer el poder de los elementos civiles del Consejo frente a sus contrapartes de uniforme... y a Henry Gloval le quedó más que claro que la intención de Pelletier era la de minimizar la influencia de los militares en su futuro gobierno. Las razones para aquella movida eran variadas; podía deberse a que Pelletier tuviera un interés genuino en restaurar un gobierno civil pleno, podía ser porque desconfiara de los militares, o porque estaba interesado en evitar que sobre él cayeran las acusaciones de "pelele de los militares" que Luan había tenido que soportar durante su gobierno.

Muy probablemente, razonó Gloval, se tratara de las tres razones juntas... aunque sus pensamientos debieron detenerse cuando comprobó que el consejero civil se disponía a seguir hablando, esta vez con un tono más comprensivo.

- Entiendo que el Alto Mando está atravesando un proceso de fortalecimiento, almirante, y entiendo también que usted requiere de todos los oficiales que puedan asistirlo... y con eso en mente, tener nueve oficiales militares que dividen su tiempo entre sus obligaciones al Alto Mando y sus labores en el Consejo es cuanto menos contraproducente.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, consejero - coincidió el almirante en un esfuerzo para no hacer más tenso el asunto, sin mencionar además que realmente compartía el punto de vista de Pelletier. - ¿Pero qué tiene exactamente en mente para el Consejo?

Pelletier sonrió triunfalmente; parecía como si hubiera podido descifrar los temores de Gloval sin necesidad de indagar mucho, y esa sonrisa triunfal -mesurada y bien disimulada, pero triunfal al fin- no desapareció de su rostro ni siquiera cuando ofreció una respuesta a la inquietud implícita del almirante Gloval.

- No tiene por qué preocuparse, almirante... no pensamos eliminar la representación militar en el Consejo - dijo el consejero para tranquilizar al Supremo Comandante. - Somos plenamente conscientes de que una estrecha colaboración entre el Gobierno y los militares es indispensable por el momento, mientras dure la emergencia, pero también entendemos que es necesario transitar hacia la... normalización... del Consejo de la Tierra Unida.

Gloval bajó un poco la guardia en su silla, no lo suficiente para darse por tranquilizado, pero sí como para decirle a Pelletier sin palabras que él estaba atento e interesado en saber más acerca de sus planes. De inmediato, el consejero civil aceptó la invitación silenciosa del almirante y se explayó sobre los particulares de la propuesta:

- El nuevo Consejo estará integrado por el Primer Ministro, el Presidente del Senado y los representantes de los nueve comandos regionales. Por supuesto, usted todavía formará parte del Consejo en calidad de Supremo Comandante de nuestras fuerzas militares, al igual que el general Maistroff y el resto de los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando, para proveer al resto de los miembros con sus inestimables conocimientos y experiencias militares.

- Comprendo - gruñó Gloval con reticencia, pasando entonces a otro tema que lo había preocupado. - ¿Cómo negociarán estos cambios con los comandantes regionales? Creo que deben ser consultados si se piensa modificar su representación en el Consejo.

Luan tomó la posta, contestándole al almirante con aquella mezcla de seriedad e inquietud que había tenido durante toda la reunión... y Gloval entendió que aún había noticias que los dos altos políticos querían comunicarle en aquella reunión...

- Al respecto, almirante... también tenemos ciertas ideas en lo que hace a los comandantes regionales...

El almirante se inclinó hacia adelante, mostrando interés en saber qué tenía planeado el GTU con respecto a los generales y almirantes que desde el primer día de la reconstrucción se habían hecho cargo del gobierno y manejo de las fuerzas militares en las distintas grandes regiones y continentes del planeta.

Habían sido aquellos altos oficiales quienes, como virreyes del GTU, debieron tomar a su cargo la reorganización y reconstrucción inmediata de las vastas extensiones a su cargo, así como la negociación con los gobiernos regionales y locales que habían comenzado a aparecer en sus áreas de responsabilidad, por no mencionar el hacerse cargo de reorganizar las tropas bajo su mando y empeñarlas en tareas de rescate, seguridad y mantenimiento de la paz.

Y ahora... parecía que sobre ellos también iba a caer el peso de las reformas de Pelletier.

- Apreciamos mucho los esfuerzos que han hecho durante las primeras etapas de la reconstrucción, con las misiones de rescate, la construcción de los campos de refugiados y su abastecimiento, y con los programas de reconstrucción urbana, pero creemos que estamos en una nueva etapa, almirante Gloval... - señaló el presidente Luan - una etapa en la que vamos a necesitar una mayor especialización, ahora que las mayores urgencias están prácticamente superadas.

Pelletier se hizo cargo, como venía haciendo durante toda la reunión, de las cuestiones más técnicas del asunto.

- Los comandantes regionales permanecerán en sus cargos, atendiendo los asuntos estrictamente militares y de seguridad... pero las cuestiones políticas, económicas y sociales pasarán a manos de nuevos comisionados civiles, designados por el Consejo. Consideramos necesario dar inicio con la separación de las esferas militares y civiles en los niveles de gobierno.

Una vez más, se hizo el silencio en la oficina del Presidente; todos los hombres consideraban para sus adentros las implicaciones de la propuesta... y trataban al mismo tiempo de estudiarse mutuamente, de modo tal de poder adelantarse a cualquier posible reacción o movimiento.

- Es una reorganización muy amplia la que tienen pensada... - comentó el almirante, remarcando luego de manera nada inocente. - Va a afectar mucho al funcionamiento del Gobierno.

- ¿Lo dice como crítica, almirante?

- Lo digo como un hecho, consejero.

Previendo que las cosas estaban por salirse de control, el Presidente Luan intervino para moderar la discusión, así como para explicarle a Gloval los razonamientos que lo habían llevado a aceptar la propuesta que Marcel Pelletier le había llevado aquella mañana.

- Cuando iniciamos la reconstrucción, sólo teníamos ruinas y cientos de millones de desahuciados... prácticamente no había una civilización o una economía que gobernar, pero ahora, gracias al trabajo mancomunado de todos nosotros, especialmente las fuerzas bajo su mando - agregó Luan como concesión y reconocimiento hacia Gloval - hemos podido sentar las bases de una civilización funcional y efectiva.

El almirante miró inquisitivamente al pequeño Presidente del Consejo, pensando seriamente en lo que él le acababa de decir, y reconociendo que lo que Luan acababa de postular tenía completo y absoluto sentido... pero en lugar de demostrar su acuerdo, el almirante sencillamente permaneció en silencio, invitando a alguno de sus dos interlocutores a continuar.

- Las exigencias de esta nueva etapa no están sólo en la supervivencia y en la seguridad, almirante - intervino el consejero Pelletier ante el silencio cauteloso de Gloval. - Tenemos una economía de la que ocuparnos, tenemos cuestiones referidas al gobierno y a la solución de disputas entre comunidades, por no decir grandes decisiones políticas que deben ser cuidadosamente consideradas desde todos los ángulos.

Otra vez, el Presidente tomó la palabra... relevando por una vez a Pelletier de dar la parte difícil del mensaje.

- Y para eso, requerimos de un gobierno que sea lo más capaz de resolver ese amplio abanico de asuntos. Por supuesto, con la colaboración militar... pero dándole mayores prerrogativas a los civiles que las que el actual esquema de gobierno ofrece.

- Con todo respeto, señor Presidente... - comenzó a objetar Gloval. - Creo que no es el momento para plantear cambios tan drásticos al Gobierno, más aún con todo lo que representa la restauración del Senado--

- Almirante, usted me planteó en su momento que no quería un gobierno militar - replicó el Presidente con algo de dureza, rememorando aquellas primeras conferencias mantenidas entre los dos mientras la Tierra aún humeaba por el fuego de Dolza.

- Y no lo quiero, señor, pero la situación no está precisamente normalizada.

- Y no lo va a estar en mucho tiempo, Henry, pero tarde o temprano vamos a tener que movernos hacia un gobierno más normal... y si me lo pregunta, prefiero que sea en nuestros propios términos y no forzados por cualquier circunstancia ajena a nuestro control.

- Apreciamos mucho los esfuerzos de sus hombres, almirante - habló Pelletier con una comprensión que no ocultaba la firmeza de sus decisiones - pero ya es momento de que los civiles podamos hacernos cargo... y también es momento de que los militares empiecen a volver a sus tareas normales.

Los tres hombres volvieron a mirarse, estudiándose con sumo cuidado y procesando cada uno a su manera lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella junta...

Para el almirante Henry Gloval el mensaje había sido claro y evidente: en unos días más asumiría un nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y ese gobierno iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para demostrar su independencia y autonomía... especialmente frente a los militares que lo habían instalado. Era claro y obvio para el almirante que Marcel Pelletier, de ganar la confirmación del futuro Senado para ser Primer Ministro, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para que su cargo fuera real y efectivo, y para lograr que los militares se subordinaran paulatinamente al gobierno civil que él iba a encabezar.

En principio, Gloval no podía discutir eso, y estaba más que de acuerdo con poner a sus fuerzas nuevamente en las tareas específicas que les correspondían, pero aquella molesta sensación que lo atormentaba desde hace unos meses no sólo seguía allí sino que se potenciaba...

Esa horrible sensación de pensar que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido, que se las hacía con demasiada prisa... y que tanta prisa podía tener graves consecuencias.

- Lo entiendo, consejero - concedió Gloval, sabedor de que la decisión ya estaba tomada y de que nada de lo que él dijera iba a hacer algo para cambiarla... aunque aún le quedaba una última oportunidad. - ¿Plantearán el tema en la próxima sesión del Consejo?

- No lo tenemos previsto, pero--

- Sugiero que lo hagan, señores - se apuró a sugerir Gloval, interrumpiendo a Pelletier a media frase. - Una decisión como esta requiere el acuerdo del Consejo, y no que se la tome a espaldas del mismo.

Una vez más, Gloval encontró en el rostro de Pelletier esa contenida irritación que asomaba a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del consejero por disimularla.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, almirante - anunció Pelletier con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. - Muchas gracias por sus consejos y por su comprensión.

El almirante Gloval asintió cortésmente para agradecer las palabras de Pelletier; no convenía dejar la reunión en malos términos o con calculadas descortesías. Después de todo, lo más probable era que ambos hombres se vieran obligados a trabajar juntos en poco tiempo más, como cabezas de la parte civil y militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida respectivamente.

Por la ventana podía verse cómo el Sol iniciaba su puesta, que acabaría con él desapareciendo en el horizonte desértico que se extendía al oeste de Nueva Macross.

- ¿Hay algo más que deseen considerar conmigo, caballeros? - preguntó con cortesía el almirante Gloval a los dos hombres que estaban tras el escritorio.

- Por el momento, nada - respondió Luan, tratando de poner paños fríos al asunto y terminarlo todo con buenos términos. - No quisiéramos alejarlo más de sus obligaciones militares...

- En ese caso, será mejor que regrese al SDF-1 - asintió el almirante mientras adoptaba una postura militar dura y precisa. - Que tengan un buen día, señor Presidente, consejero Pelletier...

Dicho eso, y rubricando la despedida con una venia firme, el almirante Henry Gloval, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, abandonó la oficina del Presidente Luan, cerrando la puerta de manera suave al cruzarla, mientras que dentro de la oficina permanecían en silencio el hombre que regía los destinos del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y el hombre que pronto se haría cargo de esa responsabilidad...

- Fuiste un poco duro con el almirante, Marcel - observó con tono risueño el Presidente Luan, mientras Pelletier volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

- No lo tomes a mal, Tommy, yo le tengo aprecio al almirante y reconozco lo que han hecho sus fuerzas, pero quiero que Gloval tenga una cosa bien en claro.

- ¿Y qué es eso, mi amigo? - lo invitó Luan a explicarse, acomodándose en su sillón para mirar de frente al consejero.

- En unos días más, y si el Senado así lo quiere, yo me voy a hacer cargo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida - respondió Pelletier con franqueza y determinación. - Y eso incluye hacerme cargo de sus fuerzas militares en mi carácter de comandante en jefe.

- Sabes que eso es mucho pedir por ahora.

- Pero voy a dar los primeros pasos, señor Presidente - contraatacó Pelletier. - La normalidad incluye militares subordinados al poder civil... y el primer paso que pienso dar es dejar bien en claro que ni voy a ser un pelele ni mi cargo de Primer Ministro va a ser una pantalla o una formalidad para encubrir otra cosa, sino que va a ser un puesto ejecutivo y de decisión como corresponde que sea la cabeza de un gobierno. Ese es un mensaje que quiero darle a todos...

El consejero se detuvo para servirse una taza de café, haciendo lo posible para no distraerse con el panorama maravilloso de un atardecer de Nueva Macross que le ofrecía la ventana de la oficina.

- Y el primero que quiero que entienda eso es el almirante Henry Gloval.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 11 de abril de 2012

La Base Aérea Nueva Macross atravesaba un período de inusitada actividad aquella tarde, que la hacía parecerse más a uno de los agitados aeropuertos comerciales de antes del Holocausto que a una base militar.

Docenas de vuelos militares despegaban y aterrizaban en las cuatro pistas de la Base Aérea, siguiendo una coreografía cuidadosamente supervisada por los atareados controladores de vuelo de la Fuerza Aérea, que desde sus puestos en la torre de control de la Base hacían lo imposible por mantener a todas aquellas aeronaves a una distancia segura las unas de las otras.

Era una tarea complicada, dada la cantidad y variedad de aeronaves que se concentraban en la Base Aérea aquel día; enormes transportes de carga VC-27 Tunny, que volaban pesadamente con Dios sabía qué cosas en sus bodegas, transportes livianos VC-33 que prácticamente aprovechaban cualquier sitio vacío para aterrizar verticalmente, e incluso algunos cuantos aviones comerciales que habían escapado al Holocausto sólo para ser requisados por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

A eso había que sumarles, como siempre, los cazas Veritech que iban y venían por toda la región, ya sea para escoltar a los vuelos de transporte como para garantizar la seguridad de la Base Aérea.

El resultado de toda esa actividad era un pandemonio generalizado en la principal base aérea de la capital de la Tierra Unida, que a su vez se traducía en un permanente ir y venir de personas por los pasillos y salas de estar de los edificios de la base. Técnicos que corrían para darle mantenimiento a los aviones, pilotos que aprovechaban un minuto de respiro, personal de la Policía Militar que iba por ahí en medio de sus rondas, contingentes de soldados que desembarcaban de los aviones que los habían transportado hasta la ciudad... tanta actividad y tanto ruido en un lugar normalmente calmado tenía como efecto poner a todo el mundo nervioso.

Incluyendo, claro está, al teniente comandante Rick Hunter, que habiendo quedado fuera de las labores de patrullaje de su unidad por cuestiones administrativas, pasaba su rato libre en uno de los comedores de la base, junto a un gran ventanal que le daba una vista inigualable de las pistas 1 y 4, y de los vuelos que llegaban y partían desde ellas...

- Y aquí viene otro... - murmuraba el primer teniente Dan Shelby antes de darle un mordisco a su sandwich, al notar que un enorme VC-27 Tunny de la Fuerza Aérea iniciaba su descenso para aterrizar en la pista 4.

- ¿Cuántos crees que vengan esta vez?

- Puedes enlatar a una compañía entera con todo su equipo en un Tunny - explicó Shelby, que para eso le bastaba con recordar el viaje de regreso a Nueva Macross junto a su compañía un par de días atrás. - Eso, para que entiendas, son ciento cincuenta pisahormigas listos para patear traseros, Hunter.

- Y son... ¿cuatro Tunnies? - preguntó Rick tras contar el número de VC-27 que trataban de aterrizar en formación en la pista de la Base Aérea.

- Un batallón completo, entonces - contestó sin pensarlo mucho el teniente del Ejército. - Tres compañías de fusileros y la compañía de comando y servicio.

Apenas hacía dos días desde que Shelby regresara de Ohio, tras participar en la dura campaña contra los separatistas de aquella región, y esa era la primera oportunidad que Rick tenía de charlar un poco con su colega del Ejército... entre otras cosas, para darle a Shelby la oportunidad de desahogarse un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido en Ohio, por no mencionar un incidente muy desagradable que el teniente del Ejército había tenido que sobrellevar el día anterior en la ciudad.

Desde el momento en que los dos se sentaron, Shelby no había dicho ni hecho un sólo comentario, pero bastaba verle el rostro, que parecía congelado en una expresión de permanente seriedad, para saber que había muchas cosas que él llevaba encima y que debía descargarlas antes de poder seguir adelante... pero para eso, había que darle tiempo a Shelby, y hasta tanto él se sintiera listo, Rick no iba a ponerle ninguna clase de presión.

- Todos esos hombres apretados en la bodega del avión, cargados hasta la coronilla con equipos de combate... debe ser muy desagradable - comentó Rick como si nada.

- Ni te imaginas cuando se juntan la turbulencia y alguien con pobre digestión--

La respuesta de Shelby provocó que Rick, que entonces estaba disfrutando de un sorbo de Petite Cola, encontrara la bebida repentinamente repulsiva, haciendo que él la escupiera con algo de asco en el suelo, tras lo cual le dedicó a su amigo del Ejército una mirada muy poco amistosa.

- Gracias por arruinar mi Petite Cola, teniente.

- Es un placer, comandante - contestó Shelby en tono bromista. - Tu problema, pedazo de piloto, es que te han malacostumbrado a tener tu propio asiento en un avión, con todo el confort y el lujo...

- No sé cómo los separatistas no podían encontrar a tus tropas siguiendo el sonido de tu bocota - protestó Rick, aunque al ver la reacción de Shelby a ese comentario, el teniente comandante Hunter entendió que había tocado un punto sensible, y decidió que bien podía ser el momento de pasar a un tema más ríspido. - ¿Cómo estás?

La expresión de Shelby volvió a tornarse sombría, abandonando la diversión que segundos antes había sentido al burlar a su amigo del cuerpo de Veritech... e incluso llegó a asomar en su rostro una furia sorda y reprimida que buscaba algo para destruir.

Una furia que un grupito de muchachos con camisetas de la "Juventud de la Paz" había exacerbado cuando comenzaron a gritarle improperios al teniente Shelby faltándole poco para llegar a su residencia del barrio militar de Nueva Macross... improperios que fueron acompañados por un escupitajo que aterrizó de lleno en el pecho del uniforme marrón del oficial del Ejército.

- Acostumbrándome...

- Escuché lo que pasó el otro día - murmuró Rick con comprensión. - Lamento mucho que te hayas tenido que cruzar con idiotas como esos...

- Siempre los vas a encontrar, Hunter... vienen con el trabajo - respondió Shelby, minimizando las cosas sólo para tranquilizar a Rick. - Había escuchado que las cosas por acá estaban un poco tensas, pero no pensé que iba a encontrarme esto a mi regreso.

Frente a él, Rick dejó escapar un bufido de frustración e hizo un nuevo intento de beber su Petite Cola para quitarse el mal gusto de la boca...

- Están pasando por un buen momento... ahora que eligieron a su santo patrono para el Senado...

- Dios, ese idiota... - gruñó Shelby como si pensar en Lynn Kyle le revolviera el estómago.

- _Senador_ idiota, teniente Shelby - lo corrigió Rick con doloroso sarcasmo.

Pero Shelby no respondió al chiste de Rick con otra broma o con algo para bajar la tensión, sino que, sintiendo que la mención de Kyle rompía todos los diques de su amargura, se lanzó de una vez por todas a darle rienda suelta a sus emociones, con su rostro contrayéndose de dolor e indignación.

- ¿Sabes, Rick? Ninguno de nosotros quería estar allí... digo, no era que creyéramos que esos tipos no merecían un buen castigo, sabes cuántos de los nuestros murieron en sus emboscadas y luego durante la campaña... pero yo no me puse el uniforme para dispararle a otro ser humano, y menos cuando murieron tantos durante la guerra y quedamos tan pocos-- me entiendes?

- Perfectamente - asintió Rick.

- No soy un asesino, Hunter... a mí me mandan allá para que comande hombres y cumpla objetivos, y todo lo que queremos es volver a casa y a una vida más o menos normal... ninguno de nosotros es un asesino... al asesino le gusta matar, disfruta matar, lo hace por placer... si tuviera en mi unidad a un tipo que se divirtiera matando gente, sería el primero en echarlo a patadas del Ejército por enfermo y peligroso, pero no--

Rápidamente, el teniente Shelby se detuvo, recobrando súbitamente la compostura y actuando como si nada acabara de pasar allí, excepto para darle a Rick una tímida disculpa:

- Dios, no debería molestar con esto...

- ¿Sabes qué? - exclamó Rick, que veía una posibilidad de darle a Shelby un ámbito más apropiado para que se desahogara de todos sus dolores. - Mañana pienso ir con Max al final de nuestros turnos a tomar algo... si quieres venir y hablar un poco, eres más que bienvenido. O si no puedes mañana, vente a casa esta noche, así cenas con Lisa y conmigo algo distinto a las raciones de combate...

- Gracias, Hunter... ya algo vamos a arreglar - respondió en tono sentido y agradecido el oficial del Ejército, aunque la mención del teniente Sterling, así como algo que acababa de notar en el pasillo cercano, lo llenó de curiosidad. - Oye, hablando del susodicho...

- Está escoltando uno de los vuelos de transporte, así que lo tendremos por acá en un rato más - explicó Rick.

- No lo decía por él, sino por ella...

Volteando para ver qué estaba queriendo decir Shelby, Rick alcanzó a ver a la teniente Parino-Sterling, que venía por el pasillo a paso vivo y decidido, y con un fulgor asesino en sus ojos verdes que se reflejaba en la mueca salvaje que formaba con sus labios.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Miriya! - la saludó Rick, alzando con su mano un frasco que guardaba para ocasiones como aquella. - ¿Mermelada?

A pesar de cuatro segundos de debilidad en los que pareció que se iba a abalanzar como una leona sobre su presa sobre el frasco de mermelada de naranja que le ofrecía Rick, Miriya Parino recordó bien rápido que había llegado hasta allí en busca de otra presa, más elusiva y más irritante que la mermelada, pero que en ciertos momentos podía ser más deliciosa y placentera...

- ¿Has visto a Maximilian? - inquirió duramente Miriya, enfocándose en que tenía un esposo al que encontrar y a quien gritarle por su demora.

- Debería estar volviendo en breve... - explicó Rick, pero no pudo explayarse más.

- ¡Más vale que sea "en breve"! - gritó Miriya, interrumpiendo a Rick y sobresaltando a Shelby al punto de hacerle extrañar los buenos tiempos de Ohio. - ¡Llevo toda la tarde esperando a que Su Alteza regrese a la base y me acompañe! Tengo que estar en el consultorio de la doctora Cascio en una hora, y si ese microniano arrogante no aparece...

Rick Hunter cometió un error fatal en medio de la tormenta de invectivas de Miriya: dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa... pero antes de poder volver a la cara de poker que requería una situación como aquella, la oficial Zentraedi notó la sonrisa de su jefe de escuadrón y lanzó un grito que esperaba que sirviera para dejar bien en claro su opinión sobre Max y sus responsabilidades paternas:

- ¡Él puso esta cosa dentro de mí, así que no se va a escapar tan fácilmente!

- Estoy seguro de que no debe tardar mucho más en llegar... - trató de aplacarla el Líder Skull mientras el teniente Shelby no sabía dónde podía esconderse. - Sabes cómo es esto de los vuelos de escolta, Miriya, uno tiene que ir a la velocidad que le marca el escoltado, y si te toca acompañar a una vaca lechera con un caballo, bueno...

- Dejaremos las clases de naturaleza para después, Rick - contestó con frialdad Miriya, impávida ante los intentos de Rick por calmarla. - Todo lo que me importa es saber donde está mi esposo.

Justo en ese momento, un llamado hecho a los gritos desde un punto no determinado del pasillo captó la atención de Rick, Miriya y Shelby, haciendo que buscaran con la vista hasta reparar en un oficial de cabello azul y traje de vuelo que caminaba a paso vivo por el pasillo, acompañado por otras dos personas que ninguno pudo ubicar o reconocer; un joven corpulento de tez oscura y uniforme de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y una mujer igualmente joven y también morena, pero mucho más pequeña en contextura física, que se veía notablemente embarazada en su uniforme del cuerpo médico.

- ¡Miriya! - llamó una vez Max, que parecía jubiloso de encontrar allí a su esposa.

"_Sterling, nunca sabrás lo cerca que estuviste..._" pensó para sus adentros Rick, que ya podía respirar aliviado.

El que no podía respirar aliviado era Maximilian Sterling, que sólo tuvo que ver la furia en los ojos de Miriya para saber que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una situación conyugal muy particular...

- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Maximilian?! - lo increpó Miriya vivamente, mirando luego al hombre y a la mujer que estaban acompañando a Max. - ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?

- "Hola, Maximilian, ¿qué tal estuvo tu vuelo? Espero que no muy aburrido, aunque si te aburriste ya me voy a ocupar yo de que pases una noche de lo más entretenida-- ouch, discúlpame por lo bocafloja, ¿por qué no me presentas a las personas que están contigo, amor?"

- Date por satisfecho con salir de aquí con todos tus miembros - contestó con helada crueldad Miriya, transformándose milagrosamente en una persona amigable para saludar a los que venían con su esposo. - Mucho gusto, segunda teniente Miriya Parino Sterling, encantada de conocerlos...

El hombre, en cuyo cuello relucía la insignia de un segundo teniente, sonrió con cierta incomodidad, inseguro sobre cómo seguir tras aquella batalla, pero decidiéndose a aceptar el saludo de Miriya y aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarse.

- Yo soy el segundo teniente Vincent Grant y ella es mi esposa, la doctora Jean Grant...

A su lado, la mujer sonreía con timidez y asentía, tomando la mano que Miriya le ofrecía, mientras Max continuaba con las presentaciones... afortunadamente sin que su esposa siguiera con el ataque que le había prometido.

- Vince, él es mi jefe de escuadrón, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter y él es un amigo nuestro, el primer teniente Daniel Shelby...

- Hunter... he escuchado algo por allí... - murmuró el teniente Grant mientras se acercaba a saludar a Rick. - ¿No tenía algo que ver con Roy Fokker, señor?

- Era mi hermano adoptivo... - contestó Rick con orgullo, deteniéndose mientras reparaba en algo de manera súbita. - Sólo por casualidad, teniente...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Usted tiene algo que ver con la comandante Grant? - quiso saber Rick, explayándose más para que todo quedara claro. - ¿Claudia Grant, del SDF-1?

El teniente Grant sonrió a la mención de ese nombre... era una sonrisa que iba más allá de la alegría normal, y que presagiaba la felicidad de un reencuentro largamente demorado.

- Es mi hermana mayor, señor.

Con una sonrisa, Rick trató de ser lo más amistoso posible con el recién llegado y su esposa... después de todo, el hecho de que sea el hermano de Claudia lo convertía casi en el propio hermano de Lisa Hayes...

- No sabía que usted y su familia iban a venir a Nueva Macross, teniente--

- Por favor, señor, llámeme Vince. Si usted era hermano de Roy Fokker, entonces es prácticamente de la familia - pidió y explicó Vince, pasando después a hablar de los motivos de su viaje a Nueva Macross. - Cuando las cosas se calmaron en Australia, alguien recordó que yo había escogido las Fuerzas Espaciales como rama de servicio, y alguien más decidió que yo podía serle útil al almirante Griffith y a su comando, así que me dijeron que le diera tiempo a mi esposa para preparar la mudanza desde Brisbane hasta Nueva Macross--

- ¡Me diste diez minutos, Vince! - protestó a viva voz Jean Grant, interrumpiendo y aterrando a su esposo a la vez.

- Querida, eres militar... diez minutos deberían ser suficientes para alistarte - devolvió Vince, sin que eso hiciera mella en el ánimo de su esposa.

La pequeña doctora, por el contrario, no se dejó intimidar por su corpulento esposo, y se plantó frente a él como si estuviera a punto de irse a los golpes con él.

- No cuando se trata de mudar todo lo que tienes a otro continente, y menos cuando ando cargando con tu propio engendro demoníaco--

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - la felicitó Vince, dándole un beso a Jean en los labios que bastó para silenciarla... aunque después la joven doctora amenazara con seguir su batalla cuando Vince hizo un nuevo comentario. - Sé que te llevarás de lujo con mi hermana...

- Bienvenido a Nueva Macross, Vince... - intervino entonces Rick, dándoles de corazón la bienvenida a los recién llegados. - Y es todo un gusto conocerte, Jean.

- Muchas gracias, comand--

- Llámenme Rick, por favor - interrumpió Rick, devolviéndole el favor a Vince y Jean con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad en los labios. - Si ustedes fueron amigos de Roy, entonces son como mi familia.

- Está bien, Rick... - contestó un poco inseguro Vince, ya que "familia" o no, todavía estaba hablándole a un teniente comandante.

- ¿Tienen lugar para hospedarse? - quiso saber Rick.

- Por el momento no nos asignaron vivienda, pero Claudia ya me dijo que su casa es nuestra casa, al menos hasta tanto alguien nos proporcione nuestra propia vivienda...

- Es algo chico - observó Max, mientras Miriya asentía en coincidencia con la opinión de su esposo.

- Créeme que no es mejor en Brisbane - contestó Jean como si nada.

- Ouch... - murmuró Rick; tenía muy en claro lo complicadas que estaban las cosas en Australia.

De pronto, Jean miró el reloj y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su esposo, que se había quedado un tanto distraído con el movimiento en la Base Aérea, y cuando se aseguró de tener la atención de Vince, le explicó el porqué de tanto apuro y urgencia.

- Amor, tu hermana dijo que nos iba a esperar en la entrada de la Base Aérea...

- ¡Diablos, tienes razón! - exclamó Vince, apurando entonces las despedidas. - Un gusto haberlos conocido, muchachos... nos veremos más adelante...

- ¡Adiós y buena suerte! - exclamaron a coro Rick, Shelby y los Sterling.

- ¡¡Adiós!! - respondieron los Grant, que ya para entonces estaban en una viva carrera por el pasillo hacia el acceso principal de la Base Aérea.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos de que los Grant se alejaran de allí para que Miriya frunciera el ceño y se lanzara a despotricar con indignación contra las políticas habitacionales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Dios, estos tipos... ¡un hombre casado, con su esposa embarazada, los trasladan a la otra punta del mundo y ni siquiera les asignan una vivienda decente!

Rick asumió el deber de explicarle a Miriya todo lo que estaba pasando, relevando de dicha tarea a un Max que no entendía aún por qué su esposa estaba tan enojada con él.

- Sabes que todo es un loquero, con esto de los traslados de tropas a Nueva Macross y el regreso de gente como Shelby--

- ¡Hey, qué bueno, ahora soy gente! - exclamó jubiloso Shelby, ganándose una mirada de reprobación burlona por parte de Rick, que luego dejó en evidencia su preocupación por la situación que estaban pasando los Grant con su falta de vivienda...

- Dios, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos...

- ¿Se te dio por ser buen samaritano, jefe? - preguntó Max en tono risueño.

Sin negar la afirmación de Max, Rick explicó por qué esa situación estaba volviéndose algo muy especial para él... algo incluso personal.

- Digo, Claudia me ha ayudado mucho, y ni qué decir a Lisa... lo menos que podría hacer por ella es darle una mano con este problema de su hermano y su familia...

- ¿Y qué podrías hacer, Hunter? - saltó Shelby en medio de la conversación, descolocando a los tres al punto de recibir de parte de ellos caras confundidas y un tanto molestas que él debió cambiar. - Aparte de ofrecer tu casa, desde luego...

Al menos Shelby lo logró con Rick; la cara de molestia cambió a una más sonriente... el rostro de alguien que acaba de pasar por la epifanía maravillosa de una nueva idea, una idea que podía cambiarlo todo y traer solución a todos los problemas.

- Shelby...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el oficial del Ejército, un tanto receloso por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¡Eres un genio! - lo elogió Rick, avanzando hacia Shelby para abrazarlo.

- Eso sonó como en las películas - se apuró a contestar Shelby mientras evadía el abrazo del comandante Hunter. - Mientras no remates tu descubrimiento con un abrazo o un beso...

Al ver que Rick cambiaba de blanco y se acercaba a él, Max Sterling entró en guardia bien rápido.

- Woah... alto ahí, jefe - exclamó Max para detener a Rick. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que voy a ir a lo de Claudia y decirle que le voy a prestar la casa a su hermano y su cuñada hasta que consigan la suya propia... - explicó el comandante Hunter, muy satisfecho consigo mismo con su genialidad... en especial con la parte que él no había dicho y que le parecía aún más genial.

- ¿Y donde vas a vivir tú mientras--? - quiso saber Miriya sólo para que la respuesta viniera rápidamente con la fuerza de la obviedad. - Oh...

Rick asintió lentamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con toda la expresión de un niño a punto de hacer una maldad... aunque también se parecía a la de alguien que acaba de descubrirse a pocos pasos de llegar al mismísimo Paraíso, algo que Max no perdió tiempo en remarcar como solía hacerlo:

- Qué bueno es tener a alguien que te preste refugio, comandante...

- ¡Hunter, eres un grandísimo idiota! - bramó Shelby, descolocando una vez más a los tres pilotos de Veritech, en especial a Rick, que estaba demasiado ocupado vanagloriándose por su idea como para pensar qué podía verle Shelby de idiota al asunto.

- ¡Hey! - protestó el piloto, pero Shelby no le hizo ningún caso, sino que comenzó a caminar hacia Rick para plantarse frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no piensas un poquito más allá? - lo increpó el teniente Shelby, clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Rick con demasiada fuerza para el gusto del piloto. - ¿O no sabes la oportunidad que tienes a tus pies?

- Max, ¿me podrías decir qué diablos está queriendo decir ese tipejo de uniforme marrón? - reclamó Rick a su mejor amigo, mientras intentaba no doblarse del dolor que Shelby le provocaba.

Por su parte, tanto Max como Miriya habían captado al vuelo las insinuaciones del teniente Shelby, encontrándose en completo acuerdo con lo que había dejado implícito el oficial del Ejército... una idea que a los dos les parecía no sólo maravillosa, sino también algo más que adecuado para el nivel que habían alcanzado Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes en su relación.

Fue Max el que se ocupó de tratar de hacer entender a Rick; era una operación que requería sutileza y diplomacia, atributos de los que su adorada esposa carecía por completo.

- Creo, Rick, que te está sugiriendo un curso de acción más... radical...

- ¿Eh? - gruñó Rick sin captar absolutamente nada de lo que allí se discutía.

Tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo hasta un rincón más alejado del trajín de aquella sala, Max le hizo a Rick una pregunta sencilla que esperaba que su amigo pudiera comprender en todo su significado.

- ¿Por qué tienes que prestar la casa a los Grant?

- Porque me preocupa que estén apiñados en lo de--

- No me escuchaste, Rick - lo interrumpió Max con brusquedad, tratando de darle énfasis a la parte clave de la pregunta. - ¿Por qué _prestarles_ la casa cuando puedes...?

Una vez más, sólo hubo incomprensión y confusión en la cara de Rick Hunter, hasta que una Zentraedi habituada a resolver las cosas con violencia decidió que la franqueza y la honestidad brutal eran las mejores maneras de superar la incapacidad de Rick para captar indirectas.

- Rick, Maximilian y Daniel quieren decirte que lo que tendrías que hacer es ofrecer tu casa de manera permanente al teniente Grant y mudarte a lo de Lisa... permanentemente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamó Rick en medio de lo que parecía ser un ataque de apoplejía, a la vez que Shelby aprovechaba la oportunidad para respaldar a Miriya en su propuesta.

- Piénsalo, Rick, es la oportunidad perfecta... y podrás dar el siguiente paso con tu comandante favorita.

- Pero no puedo poner a Lisa en semejante compromiso... - balbuceó con inseguridad el comandante Hunter.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que le va a molestar? - replicó Max de manera risueña. - A fin de cuentas, prácticamente viven juntos, sólo cambian de casa cada noche...

- Míralo desde este otro ángulo, Hunter - insistió Shelby, que veía que Rick estaba a punto de reconocer lo que para ellos había sido obvio y evidente por sí mismo. - Evitan duplicaciones inútiles de gastos en agua, energía, teléfono...

- Y ni qué decir en lavandería... - agregó Miriya, ganándose la mirada desconfiada de Max... que tras un año de matrimonio ya tenía bien en claro que su esposa no era de aquellas que medían sus palabras.

Sin que él tuviera que pedirlo, Rick se tomó unos segundos para considerar la idea... era algo que le causaba inquietud y no poco temor dado que se trataba de un gran paso, un paso verdaderamente trascendental en su relación si es que podían concretarlo... y a decir verdad, la oportunidad que la llegada de Vince y Jean Grant le proporcionaban era una que bien valía la pena aprovechar...

Y de sólo pensar en compartir el lecho de Lisa Hayes en forma permanente, de vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella, de despertar e irse a dormir con ella, de compartirlo todo y sin reservas... de formar un hogar con ella... el corazón de Rick Hunter comenzó a dar brincos en su interior, emocionando al piloto de combate a más no poder.

- Oye, no es una mala idea... - debió reconocer Rick, a quien la emoción por el prospecto de finalmente vivir con Lisa bajo el mismo techo le estaba empezando a resultar muy atractiva. - ¿Crees que a Lisa le vaya a gustar?

- ¿Gustar? - murmuró incrédulo Miriya; su intuición femenina a toda máquina. - ¡Creo que te va a preguntar qué diablos estuviste esperando para lanzarte a esto!

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, jefe... - agregó Max, mientras Shelby sonreía satisfecho.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, interrumpido por el trajín de la Base Aérea, mientras tres oficiales observaban a un joven piloto de combate que estaba librando su eterno y duro combate contra las dudas que siempre lo azotaban... una batalla con sus avatares, sus avances y derrotas, sus momentos sombríos y sus triunfos eufóricos, coronados por una victoria que quedó patente en la sonrisa y en la mirada brillante del teniente comandante Richard Hunter, mientras él hallaba la fuerza para poner su decisión en palabras.

- Creo... creo que le voy a proponer la idea a Lisa... y veremos qué piensa...

Cosa inédita en la historia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, un oficial del ejército y dos pilotos de Veritech (una de ellos Zentraedi) encontraron algo en lo que estaban plenamente de acuerdo y que les causaba un gran orgullo, y que no tuvieron mejor forma de demostrarlo que dándole una viva y simultánea palmada en la espalda a un atribulado teniente comandante de las Fuerzas Espaciales, que casi se dobló de la fuerza de esos golpes mientras sus amigos coreaban un elogio sentido:

- ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

* * *

- ¿Cómo nos estamos sintiendo hoy, Miriya?

Como siempre, Miriya tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar todos y cada uno de los síntomas que venía experimentando en su embarazo antes de responder a la pregunta que le había hecho su ginecóloga, la doctora Valerie Cascio... a cuyo consultorio había logrado llegar justo a tiempo para la sesión que tenía programada, a pesar de la demora de Max en regresar de su vuelo de patrullaje.

- Muy bien, muy bien... - sonrió Miriya mientras se pasaba una mano por sobre su vientre, que a su tercer mes de embarazo ya empezaba a tomar un perfil bastante notorio.

Sentada frente a Miriya y del otro lado del escritorio, y sonriendo de manera amigable, la ginecóloga familiar de los Sterling aprovechaba el instante para pensar por enésima vez cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

La doctora Valerie Cascio, cuyo uniforme militar asomaba por debajo de la bata blanca que vestía orgullosamente como símbolo de su profesión, era una ginecóloga militar de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, que se había unido al servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida pocos años después de su formación, atraída tanto por su vocación médica como por un interés por asegurarse de que las mujeres militares tuvieran acceso a un tratamiento médico adecuado a su condición.

Hasta la fecha, la carrera de la doctora Cascio había sido bastante satisfactoria para ella; había alcanzado el rango de teniente comandante en el servicio médico militar, se había ganado un buen lugar en la planta permanente del hospital militar del SDF-1, un puesto que aún conservaba en el nuevo Hospital Militar de Nueva Macross, como miembro del departamento de Ginecología y Obstetricia... pero nada de eso, ni siquiera su buen humor y excelente trato hacia los pacientes, la había preparado para lo que era el desafío médico de su carrera.

Para Valerie Cascio, todo había empezado un lejano día de febrero cuando recibió la llamada emocionada de un colega y amigo suyo del hospital militar, el doctor Martti Kinnunen, que le avisaba en un tono misterioso y bastante inquietante que muy pronto podría tener un gran caso en sus manos.

A la llamada del doctor Kinnunen la siguió una llamada aún más escalofriante de parte de un alto directivo del equipo científico del mismísimo doctor Lang, que le requirió extraordinaria discreción a la hora de atender su próximo caso, así como le pidió además "tener informado" al doctor Lang acerca de cualquier situación inusual que llegara a presentársele.

Dos horas después de aquella segunda llamada, una aterrorizada doctora Cascio recibía en su consultorio a una joven pareja de pilotos de combate que venía a atenderse con ella por recomendación del doctor Kinnunen, tras descubrir que la mujer de la pareja estaba esperando bebé. Al principio, la doctora Cascio no podía imaginarse qué tenía de extraño todo aquel asunto... hasta que reparó en que la mujer en cuestión era una antigua piloto de combate de las Fuerzas Zentraedi.

Y por segunda vez en aquel día, Valerie Cascio sintió un sudor frío recorriéndola... porque a su consultorio habían llegado muy orondos y campantes los futuros padres del primer híbrido humano-Zentraedi en la historia, para pedirle si podía hacerse cargo del manejo médico de dicho embarazo.

La mayoría de los médicos que no sueñan con un Nobel o con una carrera mediática ni se hacen ilusiones de eso, prefiriendo ocuparse de cosas más tranquilas... de modo que a la doctora Cascio le resultó bastante irónico verse arrastrada por el destino hasta un lugar de lujo en la historia de la medicina.

Al menos, reflexionó la doctora, siempre era reconfortante ver un embarazo que se desarrollaba con normalidad... había tenido demasiadas historias infelices de nacimientos muertos, embarazos inviables y abortos terapéuticos durante los duros días que siguieron a la Lluvia de la Muerte... momentos duros y espantosos que habían puesto a prueba no sólo el compromiso médico de Valerie Cascio, sino también su propia estabilidad emocional...

Y con la misma energía con la que siempre le pedía perdón a Dios por todo lo que había ocurrido aquellos días, la doctora Cascio se esmeraba por hacer que cada embarazo que tratara terminara de la mejor manera posible.

- ¿No hubo más dolores por la noche? - quiso saber la doctora, que como siempre, tomaba cuidadosa nota de todo lo que ocurría con el embarazo de Miriya Sterling, tanto para su propia tranquilidad como médica como para mantener calmado el interés voraz del doctor Lang y el resto de los exobiólogos y científicos del SDF-1.

- Ninguno, excepto cuando Max--

- Entendí, ya lo tengo claro - se apresuró a detenerla la doctora, ya muy al tanto de la falta de discreción de Miriya Sterling en lo referido a asuntos maritales. - ¿Estás tomando los medicamentos que te recomendé?

- Tal y como lo indicó, doctora - contestó muy orgullosa Miriya, repitiendo al pie de la letra la indicación que la doctora le había hecho días atrás. - Uno por la mañana, antes del desayuno, y otro por la noche, después de cenar...

- Muy bien... - la felicitó la doctora, satisfecha de que una paciente con la fama de rebeldía de Miriya Sterling continuara en su senda de cooperación, para luego mirar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a la piloto de combate. - ¿Y el señor Sterling está colaborando con usted?

Los ojos de Miriya destellaron resentimiento al mirar a su esposo... esa clase de resentimiento que Max sólo podía reparar de una única forma...

- Eso quisiera... - gruñó Miriya, causando de inmediato que su esposo protestara para defender su honra y caballerosidad.

- ¡Querida!

Rápidamente la doctora intervino para evitar que esa consulta degenerara en un match cuerpo a cuerpo entre el señor Sterling y la señora Sterling... la agresividad parecía ser moneda corriente en ese matrimonio tan insólito como milagroso.

- Tranquilícense los dos... estoy segura de que alguna manera van a tener de sobrellevar todo esto. No son la primera pareja en tener un niño...

- Niña, doctora Cascio - la corrigió Miriya con rotunda seguridad en sí misma.

Visiblemente sorprendida por la seguridad y confianza que exudaba Miriya, la doctora Cascio no pudo sino acomodarse y preguntarle directamente a su paciente:

- ¿Y cómo lo sabrías tú, Miriya?

- Lo sé - fue la respuesta de Miriya, una respuesta que no admitía la más mínima duda.

Al principio, la doctora Cascio temió que todo ese embarazo fuera un desastre sin atenuantes... dado que debería supervisar el comportamiento de una mujer que hasta hacía un año no tenía la menor idea de los rudimentos más básicos de la sexualidad humana, o siquiera de que existía una manera de traer gente al mundo que no involucrara cámaras de clonación... y los primeros exámenes ginecológicos de Miriya no habían sido prometedores, en particular por el comportamiento de la paciente.

Pero para sorpresa de la doctora (e indirectamente de todos los científicos y militares que seguían con gran interés el embarazo de Miriya Sterling), la oficial Zentraedi había demostrado una increíble habilidad para adaptarse a las exigencias de la maternidad, así como para adoptar los comportamientos humanos correspondientes a una situación como la de ella... agregándole, desde luego, su muy particular toque.

Y era bueno que Miriya Sterling encontrara relativamente sencillo el poder adaptarse a las exigencias que le imponía su gravidez, porque la doctora Cascio tenía muy en claro que lo que iba a poner sobre la mesa en ese momento iba a ser para la piloto Zentraedi algo muy duro de oír... y de aceptar.

- Miriya, tenemos que discutir algo muy importante... - comenzó la doctora, hablando en un tono grave y serio.

Del otro lado del escritorio, Miriya reaccionó con extrañeza... y luego con un súbito temor que la llevó a adoptar una postura defensiva.

- ¿Se refiere a la mermelada?

- No es eso--

- Porque me gusta mucho la mermelada, y no voy a dejarla por nada del mundo... - se apuró a aclarar Miriya, quien ya se sentía cercana a una prohibición de consumir su antojo favorito.

Viendo que la cosa se estaba saliendo de control, la doctora Cascio hizo borrón y cuenta nueva y comenzó una vez más, preocupándose por dejar bien en claro su postura acerca de la obsesión de Miriya por la mermelada.

- Miriya, lo que voy a decirte no tiene nada que ver con la mermelada...

- Mejor así... - suspiró aliviada la Zentraedi, dándose el gusto de sonreírle a su esposo como si necesitara tranquilizarlo a él.

Por desgracia para Miriya, y sin que ella lo supiera, la doctora Cascio tenía muy en claro que el alivio de la Zentraedi iba a ser temporal... y que bien pronto ella estaría escuchando algo que sería mucho más duro que cualquier restricción al consumo de mermelada.

Inclinándose sobre su escritorio, la doctora juntó sus manos y procuró mirar a Miriya a los ojos, tratando de parecer lo más segura, seria y comprensiva posible, mientras preparaba en su cabeza la manera en la que le haría saber su decisión a la piloto de combate.

- Como sabes, el estar esperando a un bebé es algo que requiere muchísimo cuidado y atención--

- Lo sé, doctora, y por eso Maximilian y yo nos hemos estado--

- ¡MIRIYA! - exclamó una vez Max, temeroso de que su adorable esposa continuara proclamando al mundo sus secretos de alcoba... e inconscientemente dándole un segundo más de respiro a la doctora Cascio.

Pero por desgracia para la doctora, no había forma de evadir lo que tenía que hacerle saber a Miriya, de modo que juntando fuerzas una vez más, se decidió a dejar el asunto bien en claro... costara lo que costara.

- Como te decía, Miriya... es esencial para que el bebé pueda desarrollarse bien el que la madre se abstenga de hacer mucho esfuerzo físico o de exigirse demasiado...

- Lo entiendo... - asintió Miriya.

- Y me temo mucho que...

- No sea tímida, doctora Cascio... - la invitó a seguir Miriya, sin saber que no era timidez lo que detenía a la doctora Cascio, sino el temor a cómo iba a reaccionar Miriya a lo que iba a decir...

Pero bueno, era hora de dejarlo bien en claro, de modo que la doctora Valerie Cascio se lanzó a dejar el asunto en claro, esta vez de manera definitiva.

- Me temo mucho que las exigencias físicas a las que se ve sometida una piloto de combate pueden ser... riesgosas para el bebé.

Los ojos de Miriya se abrieron bien grandes, y su cara formó una expresión de total incomprensión... la oficial Zentraedi hizo lo posible por entender lo que la doctora le quería decir, pero al cabo de unos segundos no le quedó otra cosa más que lanzar una sencilla y desconcertada pregunta:

- ¿Perdón?

"_Lo lamento, Miriya, pero esto va en serio_" pensó la doctora Cascio, que no estaba dispuesta a revelarle a Miriya que lo que le iba a decir venía por orden directa del mismísimo almirante Gloval, que al igual que el doctor Lang, estaba muy interesado en que aquel embarazo llegara a término y evitando cualquier complicación posible.

- Miriya, mi consejo profesional es que solicites una licencia temporal como piloto de combate... hasta tanto nazca el niño - descerrajó la doctora, que al terminar se sintió aliviada y apesadumbrada a la vez.

El consultorio de la doctora Valerie Cascio cayó en un tenso e incómodo silencio que sólo fue roto por la respiración irregular de Miriya Sterling.

- ¿Quiere que deje de volar? - balbuceó Miriya, dolida al principio pero lentamente acumulando irritación y pura furia. - ¿Que deje mi VIDA?

- Este embarazo es muy especial, y no estaría cumpliendo mi deber como doctora si no te pidiera que fueras extremadamente cautelosa, Miriya... - trató de explicarse la doctora Cascio, apelando a su tono más conciliador y profesional. - Las cosas que hace un piloto de combate pueden provocarles consecuencias muy serias para el bebé que llevas dentro.

Miriya no quiso creerle a la doctora... por nada del mundo quería aceptar siquiera la posibilidad de quedarse en tierra, de perder la oportunidad de surcar los cielos, de combatir en el aire o en el espacio... de hacer aquello para lo que había sido creada... y así se lo demostró a la doctora Cascio con una mirada fría y terrible, que a su vez le dejó bien en claro a la doctora que había que exponer los riesgos en todo su potencial.

- Incluso podrías llegar a perder a tu bebé - remató la doctora, congelando en su sitio no sólo a Miriya, sino al propio Max.

La mirada de Miriya se tornó furiosa, y todo el cuerpo de la Zentraedi pareció estremecerse de furia, al punto que cuando habló, cada palabra salió de los labios de Miriya Sterling como si estuviera propulsada por la indignación y la furia.

- Usted evidentemente debe pensar que yo soy una persona débil...

- Amor, escúchala... - le imploró Max, rogando en silencio que su esposa entendiera razones.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - bramó una Miriya más triste que furiosa, por más que ella no quisiera admitirlo. - ¡Soy la mejor piloto de combate que hay en este planeta, y no pienso dejar de volar por nada del mundo!

- ¡Porque lo dice por tu bien, por eso! - replicó Max alzando la voz con dolor. - ¡Porque dentro tuyo estás llevando una nueva vida y tienes que ser responsable por ella!

- ¡Mi vida es volar!

Con infinita tristeza, y deseando hacerle entender a su esposa lo mucho que todo esto le preocupaba, Max le contestó con suavidad... revelando en ese momento hasta qué punto él se preocupaba por el bienestar de esa irascible y altanera mujer que lo había enloquecido...

- Mi vida eres tú... - continuó Max, acariciando el vientre de su esposa... - y pronto será ella también...

Miriya no sabía qué decir... no sabía cómo hacer que su esposo comprendiera que el volar era mucho más para ella que lo que los micronianos llamaban un "hobby" o una "pasión"... era literalmente su vida misma, era aquello para lo que había venido al universo, era eso que le daba sentido a su vida y que la hacía ser lo que ella era...

Y de pronto, Miriya se perdió en la mirada tierna y enamorada de su esposo... y pronto terminó por entender que en su vida había más que volar... mucho más...

- ¿Podrías hacerlo por los dos, amor? - suplicó Max, mientras la doctora Cascio trataba de ser lo más discreta y poco conspicua posible. - Prometo que las voy a cuidar mucho...

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? - preguntó Miriya, ya casi al borde de las lágrimas...

Max le sonrió, y volvió a acariciar con ternura el vientre de su esposa, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla mientras se explicaba:

- Porque tú crees que es una niña... y porque confío en ti...

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que algo parecido a una respuesta apareció en la expresión de Miriya Parino-Sterling; en un principio, fue algo casi imperceptible y fugaz... pero con el paso de los segundos, la dureza y firmeza de la Zentraedi cedió paso a una expresión más calma, pero no menos defensiva, hasta que por fin, exhalando como si estuviera encontrando alivio al hacerlo, Miriya le lanzó una advertencia a su ginecóloga de cabecera:

- Sólo mientras dure el embarazo, doctora Cascio.

- Sólo mientras dure el embarazo, Miriya - confirmó la doctora, haciendo luego una importante salvedad que esperaba que mejorara el humor de la teniente Parino-Sterling. - Ten en cuenta que ni siquiera tienes que pedir que te den licencia del servicio activo... sólo deberás dejar de volar hasta que nazca el bebé.

A su lado, Max no podía sino acariciar la mano de su esposa, tratando de darle fuerza y alentarla... él sabía cuán doloroso debía ser para Miriya tener que renunciar, aunque sea de manera provisoria, a volar, y sabía que sólo iba a poder sobrellevarlo si él ponía todo de sí para hacerla sentir bien.

- Estoy seguro de que Rick tendrá algo en qué mantenerte ocupada hasta que llegue el momento, amor...

- Odio sentirme inútil - protestó Miriya, sin que el optimismo de Max hiciera mella en su decaído ánimo.

- No tienes por qué ser inútil - contestó Max, quien de pronto vio una luz al final del túnel para su esposa. - Una pregunta, doctora...

- Las que quiera, teniente.

- ¿Esta restricción no excluye los simuladores, no?

Tras pensarlo bien, la doctora Cascio se jugó por una respuesta prudente.

- Sólo si no son de los que simulan demasiado bien lo que es volar un caza Veritech... ¿qué tiene en mente?

Sin contestarle a la ginecóloga, Max tomó por los hombros a su esposa y la miró a los ojos, tratando de contener las ganas de besarla que lo habían invadido, mientras su mirada brillaba con el fulgor de una idea que podía solucionar todos sus problemas.

- Amor, ¿qué te parecería la idea de patear los traseros de todos los pilotos de combate de la Base Aérea?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Max?

- A programar y servir como "rival" en todas las prácticas de simulador... - sugirió Max, agregando luego a modo de incentivo: - Podrás dispararle a gusto a otros pilotos de la base... y después, burlarte de ellos en la cafetería...

La idea en sí no era mala: según lo veía Max, Miriya podía hacerse cargo de los equipos de simulación de la Base Aérea, poniendo su experiencia de combate al servicio de los equipos de simulación para darles a los escuadrones de combate algo serio frente a lo que pudieran practicar sus habilidades... y de pronto, Max pensó que estaban a punto de darle un nuevo y mejorado significado al viejo adagio que afirmaba que mientras más se sudara en las prácticas, menos se sangraría en el combate...

Bastó que Max se perdiera en los intensos ojos verdes de su esposa para comprender que finalmente se había convencido de que la idea no era para nada despreciable... y Max no pudo sino sonreír al ver en la mirada de su esposa ese fulgor centelleante que siempre le aparecía cada vez que la batalla se acercaba.

- ¿Me prometes una cosa, Maximilian? - solicitó Miriya con voz tranquila y una sonrisa en los labios.

- La que quieras, amor...

- ¿Podría competir primero contra ti?

Una vez más, Max Sterling sonrió a su esposa, tomándola de la mano para asegurarle que cumpliría con aquella condición... así como para advertirle que no esperara la menor concesión por estar ella embarazada.

- Por supuesto.

Con todo resuelto, Miriya se volvió hacia la doctora Cascio, que durante toda aquella conversación había mantenido un perfil bajo y discreto, acostumbrada como estaba a ver discusión tras discusión entre las parejas que solían consultarla para los embarazos... y esta vez, nada indicaba que Miriya guardara rencor o resentimiento hacia la doctora por haberle dicho que debía mantenerse lejos de las actividades de combate.

Todo lo contrario: Miriya Sterling incluso parecía ansiosa...

- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que me den esa licencia, doctora Cascio?

**

* * *

**

Viernes 13 de abril de 2012

Una rápida y majestuosa fanfarria, con iguales partes de orquestal y de electrónica, suena acompañando a la serie de gráficas generadas por computadora que ocupan la transmisión televisiva. De una de esas gráficas, que simula un haz de luz que da la vuelta al mundo, aparece el logotipo de la cadena de televisión, al tiempo que la voz modulada de un locutor anuncia formalmente el título y comienzo del programa.

- Ahora, las Noticias MBS del mediodía, con Yasmeen Sharif.

Las gráficas digitales se disuelven en la transmisión, que luego muestra una vista panorámica de los estudios y redacción de noticias de la cadena MBS, y los últimos acordes de la fanfarria de apertura acompañan a la cámara mientras se fija en la bien maquillada y cuidada cara de la conductora del noticiero. Esta, por su parte, sonríe a la cámara, gesto que se transmite al instante a los televidentes que acaban de sintonizar la transmisión de noticias.

- Muy buenos días a todos ustedes y bienvenidos a Noticias MBS - dice la reportera, cortando la frase sólo para otra sonrisa. - Estos son los principales titulares a las 12 del mediodía.

Una versión más rápida de la fanfarria de apertura suena mientras la transmisión vuelve a mostrar gráficas de computadora, esta vez acompañando las imágenes de un imponente complejo de edificios en pleno trabajo de ser preparados para un gran evento.

- Preparando el escenario: continúan los trabajos para poner a punto al nuevo Centro de Gobierno en Ciudad Macross, con vistas a la ceremonia de inauguración del Senado - relata la conductora del programa mientras la transmisión muestra imágenes de un amplio recinto de sesiones. - Además: ¿Cambios en el Consejo? ¿Nuevas caras en el Gabinete? ¿Quiénes serán los líderes de la oposición en la Cámara? Los últimos rumores y corrillos de la política, analizados para usted por nuestros especialistas.

Atrás quedan las imágenes del recinto de sesiones; esta vez, el titular viene acompañado por imágenes de diversas ciudades en todos los continentes de la Tierra. Algunas de esas ciudades se ven flamantes y modernas, verdaderos oasis de civilización y desarrollo en medio del desierto global; otras muestran las cicatrices aún no borradas de la jornada de fuego que casi acaba con la raza humana.

- Remembranza: distintas ciudades del mundo se preparan para la conmemoración del primer aniversario del ataque de Dolza - explica la conductora del noticiero. - Los planes oficiales del GTU para el 18 de abril todavía están cubiertos por el secreto, pero ya han empezado a trascender algunas propuestas.

Una nueva serie de imágenes reemplaza a las anteriores. Esta vez no hay ni paz ni recogimiento, como había sugerido el titular anterior; en estas imágenes, los espectadores pueden ver en toda su crudeza escenas de violencia y disturbios en las calles de una ciudad, en donde a los avances descoordinados y furiosos de turbas embravecidas les responden los movimientos precisos y estremecedores de soldados equipados para la guerra. Una espesa nube de humo, o de gases tal vez, nubla todo el escenario, pero a través de ella los espectadores pueden ver que no hay un sólo edificio en esa calle que tenga sus ventanas intactas.

- Paz lejana: Nuevos disturbios en la ciudad de Dayton entre manifestantes separatistas y las tropas de ocupación de la Tierra Unida dejan un saldo de cinco muertos y veintitrés heridos - anuncia la periodista; las imágenes de violencia son sucedidas por una conferencia de prensa encabezada por un general vestido con uniforme de fajina cuyas palabras permanecen en silencio, bloqueadas por la locución oficial del noticiero. - Ante la posibilidad de más incidentes, las autoridades militares en Ohio consideran endurecer la ley marcial actualmente imperante.

Otra conferencia de prensa aparece en pantalla, pero esta vez no hay ningún general en una locación azotada por la violencia. Detrás del atril que ocupa el centro de la imagen, el orador es un hombre de aspecto más fino y pulido, quizás, pero tanto o más duro que cualquier general. Atrás del orador, varios hombres miran a la cámara con expresiones indescifrables, mientras detrás de ellos pueden verse mástiles de los que ondean pabellones dominados por un color rojo sangre. Ni siquiera los flashes de cientos de cámaras logran cambiar el ánimo o la expresión del orador y de sus acompañantes; antes al contrario, sólo los hacen adoptar poses más oficiales mientras siguen con su anuncio.

- Buscando la unidad: los líderes del Bloque Soviético anunciaron hoy que están dispuestos a iniciar negociaciones con las regiones rusas del GTU con miras a la reunificación de la Federación Rusa en el corto plazo. Todas las repercusiones en el GTU y los gobiernos regionales rusos, en minutos...

De la sala de prensa y sus pétreos ocupantes, la transmisión pasa a un amplio salón repleto de pantallas de datos y poblado por personas pequeñas vestidas con trajes de negocios que se mueven sobre un suelo repleto de papeles desperdigados por doquier. Estas personas corren de un lado a otro, agitando pequeños papeles y reaccionando a los datos que aparecen en las pantallas como si de éstos dependieran sus propias vidas.

- Apertura prometedora: tras su primera semana de operaciones completas, las acciones en la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York trepan, especialmente en el sector de las industrias de armamento luego de que Corporación Meridian anunciara la creación de Sistemas de Defensa Meridian, su primera subsidiaria en el campo de la tecnología militar.

Pantallas muy parecidas a las que llenaban la sala de operaciones de la Bolsa aparecen en la transmisión, pero éstas corresponden a computadoras caseras en distintas escenas que quizás fueran cotidianas, de no ser porque a su alrededor pueden verse a docenas de técnicos festejando como si acabaran de vencer una gran batalla.

- On-line una vez más: con la interconexión de cuarenta y ocho redes locales en todo el mundo, renace Internet después de casi un año de colapso por el Holocausto de Dolza. Qué es lo que se ha hecho, y qué falta todavía para que todos podamos estar una vez más navegando la Red de Redes...

Con aquel último anuncio, la transmisión vuelve a enfocarse en la conductora del noticiero, quien luego de una de sus clásicas sonrisas, hace un anuncio a la cámara mientras toma en sus manos unos papeles, que después pretenderá ordenar cuando la cámara haga un alejamiento.

- Estas y otras noticias, luego de unos breves anuncios de nuestros patrocinantes. No se vayan, por favor... ya volvemos con Noticias MBS al Mediodía.

* * *

Para Lisa Hayes, habituada por naturaleza a los días duros, ese día en particular había sido de lo más duro y arduo que había tenido que enfrentar desde el día en que hizo su ingreso a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Además de las locuras cotidianas que tenía que supervisar dada su condición de jefa de la Central de Operaciones, Lisa y el personal bajo su mando debieron vérselas con los malabarismos militares que planteaba el tener que hacerse cargo del retorno de las fuerzas que habían combatido en Ohio junto con el arribo de las unidades transferidas a la región capitalina.

Como resultado, a la Central de Operaciones le correspondía negociar y solucionar el desquicio de vuelos, convoyes, transportes y movimientos de tropas que convergían en una Nueva Macross que estaba cercana a convertirse en el epicentro mundial del caos.

Y eso sin contar las mil y una exigencias de seguridad resultantes de la inminente inauguración del Senado de la Tierra Unida; el magno evento seguramente iba a atraer la atención de todas las personas que se creían con buenas razones para atacar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, desde manifestaciones violentas y caóticas hasta, Dios no lo quisiera, terroristas o cosas aún peores. Todas las tropas en la capital estaban en alerta máxima, y era tarea de los controladores bajo el mando de Lisa Hayes el coordinar sus acciones y recibir la información proveniente de las tropas... llevando a los controladores y oficiales de la Central muy cerca del surmenage o del colapso nervioso.

Para horror de Lisa Hayes, ni siquiera los oportunos cafés que tanto Claudia como Kim se habían ocupado de llevar a la Central lograban mejorar su ánimo o reponer sus fuerzas... haciéndole temer a la comandante Hayes que las cosas fueran de mal en peor.

Nunca jamás le había fallado el café.

Pero afortunadamente para la comandante Hayes, había algo que nunca fallaba con ella... algo que hizo su aparición en el pasillo de acceso a la Central de Operaciones exactamente a las 1755 horas, en el momento preciso en que Lisa adelantaba cinco minutos su final de turno, algo a lo que se había visto obligada tras rendirse a su espantoso dolor de cabeza.

La cura para todos los males de la comandante Hayes era el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, que tras completar su propio turno de servicio se había apresurado a buscar a su novia al mismísimo SDF-1, quizás sabiendo inconscientemente que Lisa necesitaba de su compañía con urgencia... y que sin hacerle caso ni al protocolo militar ni a la más elemental paciencia se había apostado en el pasillo, esperando a que Lisa saliera para rescatarla de ese día.

Lisa Hayes jamás entendería, ni quería hacerlo, cómo diablos ese piloto de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules era capaz de convertir un día odioso en todos los sentidos en una tarde prometedora y alegre; sólo sabía que el milagro jamás fallaba, y cuando Rick ofreció "sacarla de esa endemoniada fortaleza espacial para que tomara algo de aire", Lisa no necesitó ni que le repitieran ni que le insistieran para aceptar gustosa la oferta, con lo que apenas diez minutos después los dos ya estaban bien lejos del SDF-1, caminando en medio del viento frío de aquella tarde invernal.

Las vueltas de la vida los habían llevado a los dos a compartir un buen café con sandwiches en el Café Seciele, que rápidamente se había convertido en el "antro" favorito de ambos... un lugar tranquilo y agradable en donde los dos pudieran hablar de lo que se les viniera en gana, sin preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera la cuenta que les llegaría, y que siempre terminaba siendo más abultada que lo que se proponían.

No que a alguno de los dos les molestara: a fin de cuentas, si la pasaban bien...

Al descanso en el Café Seciele le siguió una necesaria y reconfortante caminata por una de las avenidas más anchas y arboladas de Nueva Macross, que los condujo hasta una plaza cercana que los dos se resolvieron rápidamente a explorar.

La plaza en sí estaba completamente cubierta de pasto, y disponía de unos pintorescos senderos de piedra para recorrerla, a la vera de los cuales había bancos para sentarse y sencillamente disfrutar de un minuto de tranquilidad y aire fresco en aquella ciudad que cada día se volvía más ruidosa y enloquecedora. Había unos cuantos árboles en la plaza, de múltiples y variadas especies, que al verlos no daban la impresión de haber sido plantados nueve meses atrás. El tamaño de aquellos árboles se debía a las manipulaciones genéticas que los equipos del doctor Lang habían realizado en sus semillas, como parte de un programa que buscaba acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas y vegetales y así darle más ímpetu a la restauración ambiental de la Tierra.

Caminando a la sombra de unos "pinos mutantes", como los llamaba en broma Rick, los dos jóvenes oficiales sencillamente dejaban que el ambiente tranquilo de la plaza, la conversación agradable que mantenían y la enloquecedora compañía mutua hicieran maravillas por quitarles el estrés de un largo día de trabajo... y los temas de conversación que elegían sólo hacían que su humor mejorara, como ocurrió cuando Rick se lanzó a relatarle a Lisa las desventuras y locuras que sobrevinieron en el Escuadrón Skull cuando se conoció la noticia de la suspensión de vuelo impuesta a Miriya Parino-Sterling por decisión de su ginecóloga.

Al principio, Lisa había reaccionado con preocupación; ella conocía bien a Miriya y si la Zentraedi sentía la mitad de la pasión que Rick sentía al volar, entonces tener que quedarse en tierra por seis meses más iba a ser algo insoportable para ella... pero conforme Rick relataba la historia, las sonrisas salieron con naturalidad, e incluso un par de risas escaparon de la comandante Hayes cuando Rick le contó del plan que Max había pergeñado para mantener entretenida a su esposa mientras le estuviera vedado volar, por no decir las caras que Miriya había puesto mientras su esposo hacía esa sugerencia.

- ¿Y entonces qué hiciste? - quiso saber Lisa, que miraba a Rick con vivo interés y entretenimiento.

- Hacerle caso a Sterling, desde luego - contestó Rick como si fuera algo obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y nadie protestó en el equipo de simulación?

- Por el contrario... todos están más que felices con la idea - la corrigió Rick, con toda la apariencia de estar divirtiéndose horrores con las desventuras de una de sus mejores pilotos. - Ellos por tener a una piloto como Miriya para ayudarlos a rompernos la cabeza a los pilotos... y yo porque no voy a tener a una Zentraedi enfurruñada atacando a todo lo que se mueva porque no la dejan volar...

- Eres cruel, Rick - le espetó Lisa, aparentando estar ofendida por la forma en la que Rick se refería a Miriya.

- No - se defendió el piloto.

- Sí - insistió la comandante.

- ¡NO!

- ¡SÍ!

Finalmente, y como último recurso, Rick se lanzó estrepitosamente a los brazos de la comandante Hayes, rodeándola con sus propios brazos y estampándole una serie de besos en los labios que le quitaron a la orgullosa oficial toda idea de seguir picándole la cresta a su piloto... o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera besarlo y dejarse besar por él, para luego hacerle saber mediante ahogados soniditos que ella estaba disfrutando con locura ese ataque sorpresivo...

- ¿Soy cruel ahora? - preguntó Rick casi en susurros, mientras alrededor de ellos dos soplaba el viento frío de la tarde.

- Lo voy a pensar... - contestó Lisa con voz embelesada, superándolo luego para volver al tema original de conversación. - ¿Está de mal humor Miriya?

- Está un poco enojada... yo lo estaría si me pasara lo mismo.

Pese a que la cara de Rick era de pesar y tristeza de imaginarse lo que sentiría si le prohibieran volar por seis meses (si ya le había destrozado el quedarse en tierra sólo un mes como sanción), la frase que él acababa de decir se le hizo demasiado oportuna a Lisa como para dejar pasar la chance de hacer una broma más a costa de su piloto.

Rick debió advertir que se le venía encima una broma cuando al mirar a su novia a los ojos, encontró aquella chispa traviesa que preanunciaba el ataque...

- Si te pasara lo mismo, Rick, lo primero que espero es que me digas quién es el padre... - disparó Lisa, quien entró a reír cuando vio que el teniente comandante Hunter ponía cara de desconcierto primero, y de indignación después.

- ¡Qué descaro!

Fue entonces el turno de Lisa de tranquilizar y quitarle lo ofendido a su piloto con un beso, que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por hacerlo apasionado y demoledor, terminó siendo algo tierno y divertido para los dos, condimentado con las risitas involuntarias que tanto ella como Rick le ponían al asunto... risas que no terminaron ni siquiera cuando los dos dejaron de besarse.

- Volviendo al tema... - murmuró Lisa para recuperar el aliento - qué bueno que por lo menos tenga a Max a su lado, ¿no te parece?

- Amén... y qué bueno que Sterling tenga la paciencia que tiene, porque de lo contrario...

- No seas cruel - lo reprendió Lisa con su mejor indignación femenina. - Lo que importa es que no haya problemas en el embarazo y que el niño nazca bien...

De pronto, Rick se detuvo, recordando súbitamente un detalle curioso que había notado tanto en Max como en Miriya cuando aquella mañana le comunicaron la noticia de la suspensión de vuelo de la teniente Sterling...

- ¿Sabes? No sé por qué, pero tanto Max como Miriya están convencidos de que va a ser una niña...

- Qué curioso... - respondió Lisa, interesada repentinamente en el tema. -Supongo que hay que creerles a los padres de la criatura...

- Me parece razonable... - concluyó Rick mientras sin proponérselo se distraía sobre cómo la paternidad cambiaba a las personas... y encontrando que los Sterling habían cambiado mucho desde que se enteraron de aquella bendición en sus vidas.

Antes eran arriesgados y competitivos a más no poder, sin perder ninguna oportunidad de desafiarse o de entablar combate, sea en el aire, en los simuladores o, ya en el terreno privado, en los asuntos amorosos... eran el epítome de la personalidad competitiva y ambiciosa del piloto de combate, alguien que vivía sólo para ser el mejor y para hacérselo saber al mundo.

Pero ahora, los Sterling parecían ser más cautelosos y medidos, sin perder jamás ese ánimo de competir que los caracterizaba, sólo que encauzado hacia las bromas y picadas de crestas de siempre... ahora, los dos mejores pilotos del escuadrón de Rick se protegían en todo lo que pudieran, y se comportaban más como un equipo que como dos rivales... era una transformación que no dejaba de sorprender a Rick o a cualquier otro piloto del Escuadrón Skull.

Por su parte, y tras darle a Rick un considerable tiempo para que haga sus reflexiones, la comandante Hayes se acurrucó bien cerca de su piloto, respirándole cerca del cuello con un aliento que Rick encontró irresistible, mientras le susurraba al oído del teniente comandante Hunter una pregunta que era inocente sólo por su tono...

- Ahora que sacaste el tema, ¿qué crees que vaya a ser nuestro bebé?

- ¡¿EH?! - contestó aterrorizado Rick, que ya estaba devanándose los sesos para recordar si había visto señales de que Lisa anduviera en la dulce espera, y que se le hubieran escapado...

El no encontrarlas, y el ver que Lisa no tenía la apariencia de hacerle una broma -lo estaba taladrando con su mirada, y tenía los labios apretados; su típica cara de seriedad-, sólo contribuyó a que el terror de Rick se hiciera irresistible... y a que su rostro se tornara pálido como hoja de papel, mientras todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Lisa con unos ojos azules que destilaban pánico...

Y entonces, la máscara de seriedad de Lisa se partió en mil pedazos, mostrándole a Rick a una mujer a quien él adoraba por sobre todo en el mundo... pero que a pesar de ese amor que él le profesaba y que ella retribuía, se estaba burlando de él sin la menor señal de vergüenza...

- Caíste... - canturreó Lisa al oído de Rick, haciendo que al piloto le hirviera la sangre de ganas de matarla y besarla a la vez.

- ¡¡Hayes, espera a que te ponga las manos encima!! - bramó indignado Rick, haciendo gestos de lanzarse a atrapar a una escurridiza Lisa que no dejaba ni de burlarse de él ni de hacerle comentarios sugerentes y provocadores...

- Ojalá me pusieras las manos encima, Hunter...

Cuando todo se calmó, cuando Lisa dejó de bromear a costillas de su piloto y cuando Rick renunció al anhelo de castigarla allí mismo (aunque no de castigarla aquella noche en la cama), Lisa retomó la conversación, recordando algo que se le había pasado de comentarle a su novio:

- Hablando de mujeres embarazadas... ayer conocí al hermano de Claudia y a su esposa...

- ¡Ah, qué bien! - contestó Rick con una gran sonrisa. - Vince y Jean me parecieron muy buena gente...

Lisa lo miró extrañada, confundida y con viva curiosidad en su mirada.

- ¿Y tú cuándo los viste?

- Ayer en la Base Aérea... Max nos presentó, él había escoltado su vuelo.

- Mira qué curiosidad... - comentó la comandante Hayes, sorprendida por aquellas casualidades de la vida.

- ¿"Muy pequeño el mundo es", Hayes? - canturreó Rick antes de besar a Lisa en la mejilla como si le pidiera perdón con ese gesto.

- Tonto - lo reprendió Lisa, volviendo rápidamente al tema del teniente Grant y de su esposa. - Pero como te decía... me parecieron muy buenas personas. - Él es un calco de su hermana... salvo en el humor asesino, y ella da toda la impresión de ser una mujer extraordinaria y una doctora de primera...

- No me imagino lo contenta que debe estar Claudia ahora que tiene a sus parientes cerca de ella...

Lisa no lo comentó allí mismo, pero todavía tenía muy vívida en su memoria la imagen de absoluta felicidad que destilaba su mejor amiga, de alivio, de paz y tranquilidad... todas esas emociones que no la habían dejado ni por un instante durante la tarde que la comandante Grant había compartido con su hermano, su cuñada y Lisa... la alegría incomparable de una persona que se reencuentra con un ser amado al que había creído perdido...

Jamás en su vida Lisa había visto a Claudia tan feliz y emocionada... pero eso era algo que más valía dejar en reserva y no comentar por allí, de modo que la respuesta a la pregunta de Rick fue una pequeña mentirita blanca:

- Está que salta en una pata de la felicidad, pero no quiere que nadie se entere...

- Típico - gruñó Rick, aunque ahora una idea que jamás había dejado de rondar su cabeza lo estaba asaltando con renovados impulsos.

Una idea que lo ilusionaba y que lo aterraba a la vez... una idea que de concretarse podría ser el principio de muchas cosas, de una verdadera nueva etapa en su vida corta y ajetreada... una idea cuyo futuro estaba en las manos de aquella mujer de cabello color miel e intensos ojos verdes, que continuaba caminando acurrucada a su lado en esa fresca tarde de abril, dándole al piloto de combate un pequeño anticipo de lo que iba a ser el calor de dormir junto a ella...

- Oye, ahora que mencionaste a los Grant... estaba pensando - comenzó a hablar Rick para luego dejar todo el asunto flotando en el aire.

- ¿Sí? - lo invitó a terminar Lisa, apretándolo del brazo para remarcar el pedido.

- ¿Ellos te dijeron donde se iban a hospedar aquí en Nueva Macross?

- Me comentaron que por ahora no tenían residencia asignada, pero que Claudia les había dado albergue... - contestó Lisa tras hacer memoria, para luego entregarse a una repentina curiosidad. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque anduve pensando algo al respecto... - contestó en tono misterioso y ansioso Rick, cuya atención fue rápidamente captada por uno de los bancos de madera de aquella plaza, colocado al lado del camino y bajo un frondoso abedul. - ¿Por qué no vamos a ese banco de allí?

La comandante Hayes miró a su novio con preocupación y cautela.

- Rick, cuando me dices que nos sentemos termino preocupada...

- Sólo sentémonos, ¿te parece? - insistió Rick, que ya la estaba llevando de la mano y a paso vivo a aquel banco de madera... porque a él no se le hacía posible tratar una cuestión tan grande estando los dos parados y sin reposar.

Resignándose a lo que su piloto tenía en mente, Lisa se dejó conducir hasta el banco, aceptando luego que Rick la ayudara caballerosamente a tomar asiento, y esperando en impaciente silencio a que él hiciera lo mismo. Ya sentado junto a ella, Rick la acercó con su brazo hasta hacer que Lisa reposara sobre su pecho, lo que a él le daba la oportunidad de llenar sus pulmones con el aroma suave del cabello de Lisa, ese aroma que a él lo fascinaba más que cualquier flor...

- Bien, Rick, ya estamos sentados - anunció Lisa, haciendo lo posible para no dejarse encantar por la magia del momento y olvidarse de que Rick tenía Algo Grande para hablar. - Escupe.

El piloto comenzó a hablar con cierta timidez, como si estuviera tanteando aguas peligrosas e insondables... lo que lo obligaba a actuar con prudencia.

- Estaba pensando en que me parecía bastante mal que los Grant no tuvieran residencia, más con Jean embarazada... y teniendo que estar los tres viviendo con Claudia en una cajita de fósforos, creo que eso es una receta para el desastre.

- Se me había cruzado la misma idea por la cabeza... cielos, una mujer embarazada sin una casa propia en donde vivir - acotó indignada Lisa, volviendo luego a su piloto y a sus misteriosos planes. - ¿Pero qué pensaste?

Una vez más, Rick miró a su novia con emociones encontradas: esperanza por un lado, e incertidumbre por el otro... emociones que lo obligaban a continuar tanteando el terreno con sus palabras, mientras hacía lo posible por no sucumbir a la mirada implacable de esos ojos verdes...

- Se me ocurrió que tal vez... sólo "tal vez"... podría encontrarles a los Grant un lugar más definitivo en donde vivir.

- Ahora mi pilotito es más listo que la Dirección de Bienestar Militar - contestó ella en tono cariñoso, besándolo primero en el mentón y luego en los labios a la vez que él ponía cara de ofendido.

- ¡No te burles, trato de hacer una obra de bien!

- Jamás me burlaría de ti, pilotito... - le prometió la comandante Hayes, justo en el instante en el que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de Rick...

Un instante en el que ella aprisionó los labios de su piloto con los suyos, llevándolo sin derecho a réplica a una experiencia de placer y amor que hizo estallar todas las preocupaciones de Rick, dejándolo sólo con el deseo de sentir a su novia mientras ella exploraba desvergonzadamente su boca, infligiéndole una dulce tortura que él jamás quería que terminara, y que le hizo exclamar con voz ahogada:

- Aw...

Sabiendo que Rick Hunter estaba totalmente a su merced, Lisa hizo más intenso ese beso, acompañándolo con repetidas y rítmicas caricias en el cuello y hombros de Rick, caricias que no por ser tiernas dejaron de encender el fuego en el corazón de un piloto de combate que todos los días encontraba nuevas razones para amar a aquella mujer... y para convencerse de que el camino correcto en su vida había comenzado el día en que los dos se encontraron por primera vez como personas que podían amarse...

Y la vida para Rick era dejarse amar por ella, dejarse acariciar por ella, dejarse subyugar por esa mirada hipnótica, por esa personalidad maravillosa... dejarse enloquecer por Lisa, como ella lo estaba enloqueciendo en esa tarde invernal, al punto de hacerle olvidar que los dos estaban en un parque, porque la sensación de estar besándose con tanta pasión era una verdadera promesa del Paraíso.

Una promesa que, desafortunadamente, debió concluir cuando los dos se rindieron a la falta de aliento en sus pulmones y al total agotamiento que les había venido como consecuencia de la energía puesta en aquel beso tan devastador como apasionado... aunque la pasión no murió en sus miradas, que continuaron clavándose en los ojos del ser amado, igual de intensas y prometedoras mientras los dos se separaban...

- ¿Me decías? - preguntó con voz dulce y enamorada Lisa, cuidando de no dejar de mirar a Rick a los ojos. - ¿Y cuál sería aquel lugar donde podrían vivir los Grant?

- ¿Me prometes que no te enojas? - imploró Rick.

- ¿Me prometes que no me haces enojar más demorando? - replicó Lisa, aunque Rick bien sabía que eso era una broma... porque ella lo miraba con todo el amor del mundo.

"_Bien, Hunter... no lo demores más_", se dio ánimos en silencio el Líder Skull, "_si quieres que esto salga adelante, pon todas tus fuerzas y pon las cartas sobre la mesa..._"

- Mi casa - exclamó por fin Rick, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso del pecho al lanzar esas dos palabras.

Pero en el rostro de Lisa no había ni comprensión ni acuerdo... sólo una completa perplejidad que no tardó en convertirse en incredulidad cuando su mente, aún embotada por los efectos de aquel beso, ofreció una posible explicación a las palabras de Rick.

- ¡¿Qué?! - bramó Lisa, asustando un poco al comandante Hunter, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerlo desistir de sus planes.

- En mi casa, Lisa... - se explayó Rick, obligándose a mirar a Lisa a los ojos mientras lo hacía. - La idea que tengo es cederles mi casa a los Grant para que la usen...

- ¿Y a donde diablos irías tú? - quiso saber Lisa, con igual mezcla de incredulidad y temor en sus palabras.

Dándose ánimos, juntando fuerzas de donde no las tenía y fortificándose para enfrentar lo que prometía ser una campaña ardua y difícil, Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa para ablandarla, mientras le sonreía con ternura y amor al decirle:

- Lisa, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero te amo...

- No metas eso en la conversación, Hunter... - lo cortó en seco (y no muy convencida de tener que hacerlo) la comandante Hayes, sin que por eso hiciera que Rick dejara de acariciarla.

- Te amo como no te imaginas - continuó el comandante Hunter, poniendo todo lo que sentía en aquellas palabras. - Y la verdad, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras más conmigo...

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, amor?

Lisa lo sabía antes de que Rick dijera una sola palabra... podía ver la respuesta en esos ojos azules que la habían conquistado, esos ojos que ahora la miraban con inquietud y esperanza, como si en ese momento se estuviera jugando la vida... podía sentir la respuesta en el toque frío con el que Rick tomaba sus manos entre las de él...

- A que ya no puedo estar más sólo en esta vida - concluyó Rick.

- ¿Qué?

Unas lágrimas inoportunas hicieron brillar los ojos de Rick, azuzadas por el recuerdo de un tiempo oscuro y difícil en las vidas de ambos...

- ¿Recuerdas... recuerdas cuando lo de la Comisión-- cuando estuvimos...?

- Sí... me acuerdo... - le respondió Lisa con lágrimas en sus propios ojos, salvando a Rick de poner en palabras aquel momento negro de su relación.

Por su parte, Rick continuaba... poniendo su dolor en palabras, en un esfuerzo por hacerle saber a Lisa la naturaleza del demonio del que quería escapar, lo horrible que para él era esa soledad que buscaba exorcizar junto a ella... y que había visto en todo su espantoso dolor durante los dos días que los habían visto separados y enfrentados por una idiotez suprema...

- Recuerdo lo que fueron esos días sin ti... llegar a una casa vacía sin que estuvieras allí, o ver tu casa y saber que no podía ni siquiera acercarme...

- Me pasaba exactamente lo mismo... - contestó Lisa, cuyo corazón se partía de dolor al pensar en que para ella había sido exactamente igual atravesar por esos días de soledad y desesperanza... y sin que ella lo supiera, sus ojos se nublaron con el mismo dolor y tristeza que embargaban a los de Rick...

- Y recordaba lo espantoso que era no tenerte cerca, no escuchar tu voz... irme a dormir sin que tú seas lo último que ocurrió en mi día... o despertarme sin mirarte a los ojos...

Lisa no supo qué contestar, qué decirle a su amor... y aún de haberlo sabido, su voz estaba demasiado quebrada como para poner sus sentimientos en palabras, de modo que simplemente tomó la mano de Rick en la suya para darle todo el aliento posible...

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando sintió el calor de Rick en sus manos, todo cobró completo sentido para Lisa... era como si todo estuviera perfectamente claro ante sus ojos.

Por su lado, Rick se obligó a recobrar las fuerzas... el momento decisivo estaba cerca... estaba a punto de enfrentar la verdad...

- Amor, ya no puedo vivir sólo, eso es lo que trato de decirte... - suspiró el piloto, casi sin habla - y no sé qué piensas tú, pero a mí--

- Me encantaría, Rick... - lo interrumpió con plena decisión la comandante Hayes, quien gracias a una epifanía -o tal vez al consejo de su propia intuición- había descubierto el significado pleno de lo que Rick estaba queriendo decirle... no sabía cómo lo sabía, sólo lo sabía, y mirar al hombre de su vida a los ojos la convenció de estar en lo cierto...

- ¿Eh? - contestó confundido el comandante Hunter, inseguro sobre qué era precisamente lo que a Lisa le encantaría... especialmente por temor a que ella hubiera interpretado todo de manera equivocada.

Lisa se ocupó de acallar los temores de Rick con un largo y caluroso beso que obró maravillas en el abrumado piloto de combate... y que a la vez, puso fin a aquellos demonios de la soledad que los habían invadido segundos atrás... ese beso era la mejor manera que tenían los dos de reafirmar que estaban juntos ahora...

- ¿Cuándo te mudas? - susurró Lisa sobre los labios de Rick, mientras sentía que su novio recuperaba el ánimo y las fuerzas con sólo la promesa de una respuesta afirmativa a su anhelo...

- Entonces...

- ¡Entonces es un sí, piloto! - confirmo ella, lanzándose a abrazar a Rick con tanta fuerza que el piloto se sintió morir entre sus brazos...

Pero a pesar de eso, todavía Rick sentía que debía moverse con cautela... no quería precipitarse.

- ¿No te molesta entonces la idea?

- ¡Molestarme! - replicó incrédula la comandante Hayes, estrechando el abrazo que los unía. - Lo único que me molesta es que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en proponer esto, piloto tonto y adorable...

Pasaron los segundos, y todo el ser de Rick se estremeció de gozo; su mirada se volvió brillante de la emoción y sus labios sonrieron como si estuviera a las puertas del Paraíso, y todo lo que había en su mente y en su ser era amor hacia esa mujer joven y maravillosa que acababa de aceptar el reto que él había lanzado sin palabras...

- ¡¡Gracias, amor, gracias!! - le contestó Rick en una explosión de gratitud, regando besos por los labios, mejillas y cuello de su comandante favorita. - ¡Prometo ser un pilotito muy limpio y ordenado, cocinar cuando tú me lo pidas y dejar todo en su lugar! Ah... y también ocuparme de atender a mi comandante favorita...

- Ten por seguro que vas a dejar las cosas en tu lugar y ser limpio, Hunter, porque esto se acaba ahora mismo si no lo cumples - le advirtió con falsa dureza Lisa, sin decirle a Rick que ni por asomo iba a permitir que se escapara.

- ¡Sí, comandante! - respondió jubiloso el piloto, haciendo una venia que Lisa reciprocó de inmediato, antes de que los dos volvieran a abrazarse...

Y luego, envueltos en la alegría infinita que sentían, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, para sellar dulcemente y con ternura aquel acuerdo tan especial con el que los dos acordaban no sólo vivir bajo el mismo techo, sino poner los cimientos de un verdadero hogar.

Su hogar.

Mientras Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se abrazaban y besaban bajo aquel abedul en esa plaza tranquila de una Nueva Macross sobre la que estaba cayendo el atardecer, la tarde dejó de sentirse fría y pasó a ser cálida y prometedora...

* * *

Aquella noche el teléfono de la residencia de la teniente comandante Claudia Grant repicó con una insistencia casi humana, que hizo que Claudia gruñera con rabia mientras atravesaba el comedor de su casa para responder al llamado, dejando en la cocina una cena que estaba a medio cocinarse.

Jean estaba reposando en la segunda habitación de la casa, un cuarto de huéspedes que hasta la fecha había quedado sin usar, pero que Claudia había reservado para que descansara su cuñada embarazada. Vince, por su parte, debía estar regresando en ese mismo momento del Cuartel General, en donde había pasado el día poniéndose al tanto de sus deberes, así como peregrinando infructuosamente a la Dirección de Bienestar Militar para que le asignaran una residencia propia.

No que Claudia se molestara de tener a su hermano menor y a su esposa en la casa; antes al contrario, tanto Vince como Jean eran una buena compañía para una mujer solitaria como Claudia, y habían demostrado toda su intención de ayudar en lo que fuera mientras vivieran bajo el techo de Claudia... y ni qué decir de la pura felicidad que inundaba el corazón de Claudia al comprobar una vez más que su familia tenía futuro, y que en unos meses más ella tendría un sobrino...

Tal vez sus días no serían tan solitarios como lo había temido desde el momento en que Roy murió...

Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad, había momentos, como Claudia estaba descubriendo por esos días, en los que las exigencias de mantener un hogar se volvían sencillamente imposibles de ser enfrentadas.

Una vez más, Claudia Grant rogó para sus adentros que el éxito coronara los intentos de su hermano, deteniéndose justo cuando llegó al repicante aparato de teléfono.

- Residencia de la comandante Grant - anunció Claudia al descolgar el teléfono. - ¿Quién habla?

- Claudia, soy yo, Lisa - contestó una familiar voz de soprano del otro lado del teléfono. - Disculpa por la molestia, pero--

- Jamás molestas, Hayes - la tranquilizó con sorna Claudia. - A menos que llames a estas horas por cuestiones laborales. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Por casualidad estaría Vince por allí?

Dicho y hecho, la puerta del frente de la casa de Claudia se abrió en ese mismo instante, dejando pasar al segundo teniente Vincent Grant, cuyo uniforme arrugado y percudido hacía juego con el cansancio que traía en su rostro... al igual que la mirada derrotada de un hombre que había fracasado en la empresa de aquel día.

"_Mejor suerte mañana, Vince..._" pensó Claudia al ver la cara de su hermano.

Claudia se acordó de que había alguien hablándole por el teléfono, aunque no pudo dejar de mirar a su cansado hermano mientras colgaba su chaqueta de servicio en un perchero de la sala de estar.

- Acaba de llegar en este mismo momento, Lisa - contestó Claudia a la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho un minuto antes. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podrías ponerlo al teléfono, Claudia? - inquirió Lisa. - Tengo una propuesta para hacerle...

Antes de que Claudia dijera una palabra, Vince ya estaba a su lado, mirando interrogativamente a su hermana al saber que él era el tema de conversación.

- Es para ti, Vince - dijo Claudia en tono misterioso, cediéndole el teléfono a su hermano.

- Teniente Grant al habla - se presentó Vince inmediatamente, adoptando al instante la postura de firme. - Buenas noches, comandante Hayes, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Claudia sólo tuvo que ver el rostro de Vince para saber que lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo era algo muy bueno y positivo... porque la tristeza y el cansancio que traía su hermano desapareció por arte de magia, siendo reemplazado por una sorpresa increíble y por un alivio que no encontraba palabras para ser descripto...

- Muchas-- muchas gracias, comandante - balbuceó Vince en cuanto Lisa dejó de hablarle. - A usted y al comandante Hunter, por supuesto, sólo que--

El teniente Grant hizo silencio, evidentemente porque Lisa le estaba diciendo algo.

- Sí, señora, por supuesto que acepto, muchísimas gracias... se lo agradezco de corazón... gracias otra vez, y que ustedes dos tengan también una muy buena noche...

Con una mano temblorosa, Vince Grant colgó el teléfono y luego giró lentamente para enfrentar a su hermana, que lo miraba con confusión y un optimismo que ni ella podía explicarse...

- ¿Qué pasó, Vince? - preguntó Claudia.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un pulgar levantado, seguido luego por un abrazo de oso que casi exprimió a Claudia... luego de lo cual el teniente Grant corrió a la habitación de huéspedes para darle a su esposa lo que evidentemente era una gran noticia.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 16 de abril de 2012

Desde hacía unos cuantos días, se venían haciendo trabajos frenéticos para tener a punto el nuevo y flamante Centro de Gobierno de Nueva Macross para el momento de la jura de los nuevos senadores y la inauguración definitiva del Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Diseñado para servir como sede del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida mientras Nueva Macross fuera su capital, el Centro de Gobierno contaba con varios edificios de acero y vidrio, de diseño moderno y vanguardista, distribuidos en un predio de cuatro hectáreas ubicado a menos de un kilómetro de la inmensa mole del SDF-1. Cada edificio estaba destinado a una rama particular del Gobierno: uno de ellos albergaba al Consejo de Gobierno y a su staff de apoyo, otro servía de sede para los distintos ministerios del Gabinete, un tercer edificio actuaba como sede de la Corte Suprema de Justicia y de otros pocos tribunales de alcance mundial, y un cuarto edificio contenía a las oficinas privadas de los senadores de la Tierra Unida.

En el centro del cuadrángulo marcado por esos cuatro edificios se elevaba uno de más baja altura, pero de aspecto más clásico, en donde se hallaba el recinto de sesiones del Senado de la Tierra Unida, en donde en escasos minutos más, ciento cincuenta hombres y mujeres de diversas regiones del planeta prestarían juramento como integrantes de la rama legislativa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

El recinto en sí no tenía ninguna pretensión de ser majestuoso o imponente, ya que a los arquitectos y diseñadores del lugar habían optado por un estilo modesto y sobrio en el contexto de un mundo arrasado, pero el lugar tenía una fuerza que hacía que quienes lo vieran por primera vez tardaran un poco en recobrar el aliento, con sus cientos de bancas dispuestas en un semicírculo y con la plataforma elevada en donde se sentaría el Presidente del Senado, rodeado por una plataforma más baja ocupada por el secretario de la cámara y su equipo de asistentes, y que contaba con un atril para uso de quien tuviera que dar un discurso frente a la Cámara.

Los diseñadores del Centro de Gobierno habían tratado de hacer que el lugar fuera lo más funcional posible, dado que de acuerdo a ciertos rumores que venían del seno del Gobierno, quizás en el futuro cercano la capital fuera trasladada a otra ciudad, lo que les imponía hacer un complejo que pudiera quizás, en un futuro, servir de sede para una universidad o alguna otra utilidad semejante.

Pero esa era una cuestión que quedaría para el futuro; ese 16 de abril, el recinto de sesiones sólo sería utilizado para el juramento de los nuevos miembros, y para la primera sesión oficial del Senado, un evento que sería transmitido a todo el mundo a través de los servicios noticiosos existentes, incluyendo Internet, que ese día hacía su regreso triunfante como red de alcance global tras su práctica aniquilación durante el Holocausto.

Los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar al recinto alrededor de las diez de la mañana, encontrándose con un lugar engalanado y limpio a más no poder, al que se le había dado un toque patriótico en su decoración, simbolizado por el gigantesco escudo de la Tierra Unida, hecho en metal, colocado en la pared y justo por encima del sitial del Presidente de la Cámara. Conducidos por los ujieres del recinto, los invitados fueron dispuestos en palcos y asientos especialmente preparados para la ocasión, en donde esperaron con paciencia a que dieran las doce del mediodía, hora en la que comenzarían oficialmente los actos.

Los medios de prensa estaban pendientes en todo momento de la llegada de los "grandes invitados" al evento, una lista que incluía a figuras como el almirante Henry Gloval, el propio presidente Tommy Luan, el futuro presidente del Senado, el antiguo consejero civil por Europa, Hans Burckhardt, quien había competido y ganado la senaduría por Nueva Berlín... y entre tantos otros, el propio Lynn Kyle, quien se dio el gusto de entrar al edificio de sesiones del Senado como si estuviera asistiendo a la premiere de una película.

Veinte minutos después de que Lynn Kyle hiciera su entrada triunfal, se dio comienzo a la ceremonia oficial.

Curiosamente para un evento tan importante como el que se celebraba aquel día, los organizadores de la ceremonia trataron de hacerla lo menos pomposa y recargada que fuera posible, con lo que tras una sencilla formación de honor realizada por un pelotón ceremonial del Ejército para recibir al presidente Luan y al Consejo de Gobierno en el recinto de sesiones del Senado, una voz oficial hizo un pedido simple a través de los altoparlantes del recinto:

- Se ruega a la concurrencia que se ponga de pie para oír el Himno de la Tierra Unida.

Los acordes de la marcha patriótica resonaron en todo el lugar, en medio del silencio respetuoso y grave de toda la concurrencia, que se abstuvo de hacer sonido alguno mientras sonara el Himno. Por su parte, la comitiva militar presente en el acto, encabezada por el almirante Gloval y formada por docenas de generales, almirantes y otros oficiales superiores vestidos con sus uniformes de gala, se mantuvo en posición de firmes y haciendo la venia, en señal de respeto no sólo al Himno, sino también a la bandera de la Tierra Unida que estaba siendo en ese mismo momento izada en un mástil colocado junto al estrado del presidente del Senado.

Cuando el crescendo final del Himno llegó a su fin y sus notas dejaron de sonar, todos los presentes aplaudieron largo y tendido hasta que, una vez más, la voz del maestro de ceremonias expidió instrucciones a través del altoparlante:

- A continuación, se tomará juramento a los señores senadores electos.

Las juras de los senadores no se atenían a ningún rígido esquema u orden prefijado: algunos cuantos senadores, pertenecientes por lo general al mismo continente, escogían hacer un juramento común y simultáneo mientras otros realizaban juramentos individuales; otros elegían jurar por Dios mientras que los ateos se abstenían de hacerlo. Algunos expresaban su juramento en su idioma natal, otros rubricaban documentos... en lo que a actos oficiales se refería, aquella toma de posesión de los senadores de la Tierra Unida fue un asunto bastante variado y, en ciertos momentos, pintoresco.

Por supuesto, hubo momentos en donde lo pintoresco cedió su lugar a la tensión y a la irritación contenida, como fue evidente para cualquiera que echara un vistazo al palco ocupado por las autoridades militares en el preciso instante en que un joven de no más de veinticinco años, de largo cabello oscuro y andar seguro, caminó por el pasillo hasta plantarse en el sitio en donde el Presidente del Senado, quien también ocupaba una banca en el Senado en representación de Nueva Berlín, le tomaría juramento oficial.

- Por favor, levante la mano derecha - solicitó el Presidente del Senado cuando Lynn Kyle se detuvo frente a él.

Con movimientos precisos y serios, el joven senador electo levantó su mano derecha en alto, mientras el Presidente del Senado se dispuso a leer la fórmula oficial a la que Kyle debía responder.

- Lynn Kyle, ¿jura usted solemnemente desempeñar con lealtad y abnegación el cargo de senador de la Tierra Unida por la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado, cumpliendo en todo lo que manden la Carta Constitutiva y las leyes de la Tierra Unida, respetándolas y haciéndolas respetar en cuanto de usted dependa, y sirviendo con todas sus fuerzas a los intereses de la humanidad?

- Lo juro - contestó con voz resuelta el joven, sin inmutarse por los flashes de innumerables cámaras o por las expresiones furibundas de dos docenas de jerarcas militares.

Haciendo lo posible para que en su rostro no quedara en evidencia el desagrado profundo que sentía por el nuevo senador, el Presidente del Senado se forzó a sonreír y a tender la mano al nuevo senador por Denver-Colorado.

- Felicitaciones, senador Lynn... queda usted incorporado.

El recinto del Senado estalló en aplausos, aunque ni Lynn Kyle ni nadie más hubiera sido capaz de saber cuántos de esos aplausos eran de genuina admiración, y cuántos eran meros formalismos.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, la ceremonia de toma de posesión del Senado estaba comenzando a hacerse pesada para los más jóvenes e impacientes, categoría que por lo general incluía a los niños y adolescentes de hasta diecisiete años que habían sido arrastrados al recinto del Senado, ya sea porque sus propios padres estaban entre los juramentados o entre los altos personajes invitados a tan magno evento.

Curiosamente, esa categoría de "jóvenes e impacientes" también tenía entre sus filas a una persona sentada en uno de los tantos palcos de invitados reservados para los oficiales militares de la Tierra Unida... un joven teniente comandante de las Fuerzas Espaciales, que en el pecho de su uniforme negro de gala llevaba las alas doradas de un piloto de combate, y que sólo encontraba refugio ante el aburrimiento en el contacto permanente de su mano con la de una joven mujer sentada a su lado, quien de tanto en tanto le retribuía una sonrisa capaz de derretir el Polo.

Pero aún con esas sonrisas, aún pudiendo tomarla de la mano con disimulo, la ceremonia y sus integrantes estaban erosionando los nervios y la paciencia del piloto, al punto de hacerlo exclamar con cierto fastidio en medio de la jura de los senadores de las regiones australianas.

- Lisa, ¿podemos irnos? Me estoy durmiendo con estos tipos...

- Estamos en un acto oficial, teniente comandante - lo reprendió Lisa en una voz baja a la que se le notaban algunas risas. - Más le vale que se comporte.

Lejos de acatar la indicación de la comandante Hayes, Rick miró a ambos lados con impaciencia, buscando desesperadamente una forma de salir de aquel palco sin provocar mucho caos o atraer la atención sobre sí mismo... pero luego de varios segundos de buscarla, debió enfrentarse al hecho de que no había manera de irse sin poner a todo el palco de cabeza, lo que lo dejó frustrado en varios niveles...

En medio de su desesperación, tanto física como emocional, Rick volvió a susurrarle algo al oído a Lisa:

- ¿Hay baño en este edificio?

Por su parte, y sabedora de que de nada serviría reprender a su piloto favorito, Lisa sencillamente se ladeó hacia su costado para tener a Rick lo más cerca posible, y en cuanto se halló a tiro lanzó una promesa susurrada e interesante justo al oído de Rick:

- Hunter, si te portas bien el resto de la ceremonia y eres paciente, te daré una buena recompensa...

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias - contestó él, hablando justo lo suficientemente alto como para que a su lado un comandante de la Armada con cara de avinagrado lo mirara con reprobación.

Nadie más que Rick Hunter pudo oír lo que Lisa tenía para ofrecerle... nadie más que él tenía permitido conocer los extremos de pasión que ella prometía con sus palabras suaves y tiernas... y nadie más que él podía comprender hasta qué punto la promesa de Lisa valía el esfuerzo de mantenerse callado y en paz durante el resto de la ceremonia...

Sólo un comentario escapó de los labios de Rick Hunter cuando Lisa terminó de delinear su propuesta.

- Wowwww...

- ¿Convencido? - quiso saber Lisa, que aprovechaba la cercanía para sellar su oferta con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Rick.

- Muy - replicó Rick, quien rápidamente pareció encontrarle un interés a lo que ocurría en el recinto. - Ahora no hables más, amor... creo que jura el senador por Nueva Bangkok o algo así...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	27. Capítulo 17 PARTE II

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Acá les dejo el final del Capítulo 17... espero que lo disfruten...

**Capítulo XVII: Final y Principio**

**(Parte II)**

**Lunes 15 de abril de 2012**

La tarea de juramentar a ciento cincuenta nuevos senadores no fue breve, pero los esfuerzos de todos por hacer que la ceremonia fuera lo más rápida posible rindieron algunos frutos... hasta que por fin, para descanso propio, reposo de sus nervios y alivio de todos los presentes, el último senador pasó a ocupar su escaño junto con el resto de sus colegas, lo que le dio pie al Presidente del Senado para pasar a la siguiente parte de la ceremonia.

Con reticencia, y con una timidez que era poco característica en él, Tommy Luan aceptó la invitación del Presidente del Senado para acercarse al estrado principal, en medio de los aplausos y reconocimientos de los flamantes senadores, del Alto Mando militar y del resto de los invitados.

- Habiendo concluido la jura de los señores senadores, es para mí un gran honor y un incomparable orgullo el declarar oficialmente inaugurado el período de sesiones del Senado de la Tierra Unida - anunció Tommy Luan con voz un tanto quebrada, apresurándose luego a dejar el micrófono en el atril como si le estuviera quemando la mano con sólo sostenerlo.

- Muchas gracias, señor Presidente - agradeció entonces el senador Burckhardt, tomando luego en sus manos el martillo que le había sido dado tras aceptar la Presidencia del Senado, y luego de golpear tres veces con él, se dirigió a los ciento cuarenta y nueve hombres y mujeres sentados frente a él con una frase oficial y cuidadosamente ensayada. - Se llama al orden a los señores senadores para iniciar las deliberaciones del día de la fecha.

Como si fueran una sola persona, todos los senadores tomaron asiento, y permanecieron en silencio mientras se llevaba a cabo una parte que aquel día era poco más que un ritual: la cuenta de los senadores asistentes a la sesión... algo completamente superfluo aquel día, dado que estaba más que cubierta la mitad más uno de los miembros necesaria para mantener una sesión.

- ¿Presencias, señor secretario de la Cámara? - inquirió el senador Burckhardt a su principal colaborador en la presidencia del Senado.

- Ciento cincuenta senadores presentes en el recinto y ninguna ausencia, señor Presidente de la Cámara - respondió el secretario. - El quórum para sesionar ha sido cumplido.

Hans Burckhardt se permitió saborear el momento; como político, él tenía más que claro que ya llegarían los días en los que las presencias y ausencias de los senadores se convertirían en herramientas del juego político...

- Muy bien... muy bien - sonrió Burckhardt, mientras acomodaba el micrófono para dar su siguiente instrucción. - La presidencia del Senado le concede la palabra al señor Presidente del Consejo Provisional de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, arquitecto Thomas Luan, para que proponga el primer proyecto de legislación ante este honorable Senado.

Una nueva ronda de aplausos coronó la invitación de Burckhardt, haciendo que Tommy Luan, que permanecía parado y cerca del estrado del Presidente del Senado, se sonrojara visiblemente antes de darle al mundo su mejor sonrisa de político y agradecer la oportunidad con un vivo gesto de la mano.

Pero antes de poder cumplir con la obligación ritual que Burckhardt le había pedido, el almirante Gloval le hizo a Luan una pregunta en un tono bajo, pero que no ocultaba una enorme preocupación.

- ¿Está usted seguro de esto, señor Presidente?

Luan se permitió una sonrisa triste y misteriosa antes de contestarle a su máximo jefe militar.

- Completamente seguro, Henry.

Dicho eso, el pequeño Presidente del Consejo caminó con paso lento por entre las filas de invitados, regresando una vez más al atril que había dejado apenas un par de minutos atrás. Al llegar, acomodó el micrófono para que quedara justo a su altura, y tras olfatear el ambiente, Tommy Luan comenzó lo que él sabía que sería el discurso más sorprendente de toda su carrera política.

- Señor Presidente del Senado, señores senadores, señores jueces de la Corte Suprema de Justicia, señores generales, almirantes y oficiales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, señores representantes, señoras y señores - comenzó el Presidente del Consejo, apelando a las presentaciones de rigor que eran inevitables en ocasiones como aquella. - Ante todo, deseo agradecer la amabilidad y atención del presidente Burckhardt al concederme el honor de ser el primero en presentar ante ustedes proyectos de legislación para su consideración y aprobación... y les pido disculpas de antemano por el atrevimiento, pero hoy deseo presentar ante ustedes no una propuesta, sino dos...

Aquella ruptura con el protocolo logró que más de un senador arqueara las cejas o se mostrara sorprendido, aunque Luan no les dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de lanzar sobre ellos la que sería la bomba política del día.

- En primer lugar, solicito al Senado tenga a bien aceptar mi renuncia indeclinable al cargo de Presidente del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

La intención de Tommy Luan de renunciar había sido un secreto celosamente guardado por el Presidente y los miembros de su mayor confianza en el Consejo de Gobierno... un secreto que ahora había puesto al mundillo político de la Tierra en estado de ebullición.

Lo único que impidió que ciento cincuenta senadores estallaran en gritos de incredulidad fue la presencia de las cámaras de televisión... aunque también los periodistas y el resto de los invitados estaban sencillamente azorados ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Varios de los presentes, incluso, llegaron a tocarse las orejas en gestos que buscaban ser lo más discretos posibles, para comprobar si habían oído bien, o si sólo se trataba de una falsa alarma.

La cara de Luan -grave, cansada y mortalmente seria- fue suficiente prueba para el más desconfiado, y todos los senadores, y todos los invitados, se acomodaron a la espera de alguna explicación.

- Mi labor ha sido cumplida, la tarea para la que fui nombrado ya está hecha... y estoy convencido en mi fuero íntimo de que ya no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle a la Tierra u otra cosa que pueda hacer por ella, más allá de todo lo que he tratado de hacer durante el año que pasé al frente de este Gobierno - explicó Luan, logrando darle a sus palabras el toque de resignación y agotamiento que mejor describía su estado de ánimo. - No tengo planeado quedarme en el cargo, no deseo quedarme en el cargo y no hay nada más que pueda hacer desde allí...

A diferencia de lo ocurrido con la anterior declaración de Luan, esta vez el Senado respondió con un silencio sepulcral, dado que ciento cincuenta senadores continuaban pendientes de las palabras del Presidente del Consejo... mientras todavía era Presidente del Consejo.

- Y también estoy convencido de que con ustedes hablando legítimamente por el pueblo de la Tierra, ocupando las bancas para las que fueron elegidos libremente en los comicios del pasado mes, es necesario que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida esté encabezado por una persona que cuente con la confianza y respaldo del Senado... lo que me lleva a la segunda propuesta que quiero presentar ante este honorable Senado.

Una trepidación colectiva recorrió a los senadores, a los altos funcionarios militares y civiles, y al resto de los invitados. ¿Qué nueva sorpresa les tendría reservada el pequeño y exuberante Luan?

Por una vez en ese día, Tommy Luan se dio el gusto de sonreír divertido; jamás en su vida él hubiera imaginado que tendría a los políticos más relevantes del mundo pendientes de cada palabra que saliera de su boca...

- Quedando vacante la presidencia del Consejo de Gobierno, siendo mi intención que sea el Senado quien designe al titular del Poder Ejecutivo, y en cumplimiento de lo dispuesto por el Artículo 29 de la Carta Constitutiva de la Tierra Unida, presento ante ustedes para consideración y votación, señores senadores, la candidatura de Marcel Pelletier para ocupar el cargo de Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, cargo que pasará a poseer todas las responsabilidades, deberes, derechos y prerrogativas del actual cargo de Presidente del Consejo.

Docenas de senadores se miraron confundidos, tratando de explicarse aquella jugada incomprensible del Presidente Luan, mientras otros tantos buscaban ávidamente con la mirada al alto y delgado representante civil de América del Norte ante el Consejo, que parecía ser víctima de un súbito ataque de vergüenza al notar que las cámaras de los medios se posaban en él.

Por fortuna para Pelletier, el presidente Luan intervino en su favor, atrayendo una vez más la atención mediática hacia él.

- Muchas gracias por su atención, y les deseo de todo corazón la mejor de las suertes y la protección de Dios en el ejercicio de sus mandatos - concluyó Luan, que hizo lo posible por retirarse de allí antes de que alguien notara que se le habían humedecido los ojos con lágrimas.

Ejercer la Presidencia del Consejo pudo haber sido una tortura de principio a fin, pero muchas emociones habían venido con esa Presidencia durante el año que estaba terminando...

En un gesto de respeto, el senador Burckhardt sólo tomó la palabra una vez que Luan regresara a su asiento, cosa que el pequeño ex alcalde de Ciudad Macross hizo bajo la mirada curiosa de un auditorio que había quedado completamente estupefacto por su repentina e inesperada renuncia al cargo.

- Sobre la primera propuesta, este Senado procederá de inmediato a efectuar la votación correspondiente. Todos los senadores, sírvanse votar a mano alzada - anunció Burckhardt con la fórmula requerida para aquellas situaciones. - ¿Miembros a favor?

De inmediato, docenas de manos se levantaron, permaneciendo alzadas el tiempo suficiente para que el secretario de la Cámara y el resto de sus asistentes efectuaran la debida cuenta de quiénes estaban dispuestos a aceptar la renuncia de Tommy Luan.

Tras recibir confirmación del secretario de que la cuenta estaba hecha, Burckhardt hizo una segunda pregunta, en un tono tan formal como desprovisto de emoción:

- ¿Miembros en contra?

Más manos se alzaron en el aire, aunque muchas menos que las que habían sido levantadas antes, mientras una vez más el secretario de la cámara y sus asistentes las contaban... y cuando su tarea estuvo cumplida, el secretario de la Cámara le entregó al senador Burckhardt con suma ceremonia una hoja de papel en la que estaban escritos los resultados de sus cuentas.

Con los resultados en su mano tensa, el presidente de la Cámara los leyó una y otra vez en silencio para que no quedaran dudas, y antes de comunicarlos al Senado y a los invitados a aquella sesión tan especial como sorprendente, Hans Burckhardt carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

- Por noventa y un votos a favor, contra cincuenta y dos votos en contra y siete abstenciones, el Senado acepta la renuncia del arquitecto Thomas Luan a la Presidencia del Consejo de la Tierra Unida - anunció el presidente de la Cámara, provocando al instante una ola de murmullos entre la concurrencia.

Los murmullos de los senadores y de los demás invitados se repitieron en las redacciones de los diarios y en las mesas de los comentaristas televisivos, que todavía estaban tratando de procesar el hecho insólito que habían visto minutos atrás: la renuncia voluntaria del hombre que, para todos los propósitos legales, era el jefe del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Había otros murmullos en el recinto del Senado... inquietudes compartidas, comentarios sagaces y astutos, y palabras que sentaban las bases de futuras alianzas y acuerdos...

Por su parte, Burckhardt hubiera dejado de mil amores que el resto del Senado cuchicheara a su gusto y placer, pero todavía quedaba una cosa por hacer, que si tenían suerte iban a poder resolver sin mayor debate ni complicación.

"_Seguro, Hans... y también existe el Hada de los Dientes_" se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo el Presidente del Senado, disponiéndose luego a poner el segundo tema a consideración de los senadores.

- Sobre la candidatura de Marcel Pelletier al cargo de Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, este Senado procederá de inmediato a efectuar la votación correspondiente - comunicó Burckhardt al resto de los senadores, causando que muchos de ellos se estremecieran visiblemente en sus asientos. - La votación se hará a mano alzada.

Ninguno de ellos había esperado tener que decidir sobre el futuro líder del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en la primera sesión del Senado... todos ellos conocían a Pelletier como el hombre que había sido la principal espada del Gobierno en cada negociación con cada región díscola del planeta, y sabían que dudosamente hubiera alguien más preparado que él para suceder a Luan... pero hubieran deseado más tiempo para estudiar el caso.

O, como pensaban algunos, tiempo para posicionarse ellos mismos entre sus pares, ganar apoyo entre los otros senadores y postularse ellos mismos para la jefatura del Gobierno, pero la cara de Burckhardt le quitaba esa esperanza al más iluso.

Incluso los más acérrimos opositores al GTU debieron reconocer que Luan y los suyos los habían puesto ante las cuerdas, obligándolos a aceptar a Pelletier como Primer Ministro o arriesgarse al caos... pero al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que sería un sinsabor transitorio; ya más adelante, estarían en mejores condiciones para disputar el cargo máximo.

- ¿Miembros a favor? - inquirió el senador Burckhardt, acabando con el murmullo del Senado.

* * *

Para Justine Huxley, el tener que juramentar personalmente al Primer Ministro y a los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida era una de las exigencias protocolares que venían con el cargo; aparentemente, alguien había pensado que ser presidenta de la Corte Suprema de Justicia otorgaba automáticamente la dignidad y respetabilidad necesaria para exigirles a otras personas un juramento antes de asumir sus propios cargos.

No dejaba de ser curioso para ella; a lo largo de su carrera judicial, la jueza Huxley se había encontrado con muchos jueces en los que la dignidad y respetabilidad quedaban prácticamente aplastados por el peso de demasiadas irregularidades y juegos sucios, de modo que en lo que a ella concernía, un juez no tenía por qué tomarle juramento a nadie... pero para su desgracia, el resto del mundo estaba en desacuerdo, lo que la obligaba a estar allí en el recinto del Senado, vestida con su largo traje negro de Jueza de la Corte Suprema, de pie frente a un hombre que la miraba como si ella fuera su verdugo.

El rostro de ese hombre estaba surcado por una tensión espantosa, cosa comprensible dado que acababa de salir de unos minutos espantosos en los que se jugaba su destino político... y todo mientras las cámaras de televisión de todo el mundo se enfocaban en él.

Por más que sintiera compasión hacia él, la jueza Justine Huxley no podía permitirse revelarla, excepto a través de una sonrisa comprensiva que le dedicó al hombre antes de hacerle una pregunta de rigor cuya respuesta ella ya conocía de antemano.

- Por favor, diga su nombre.

- Licenciado Marcel Frédéric Pelletier - respondió el susodicho con palabras teñidas por su acento quebequés, mientras su estómago daba las primeras señales de rebelión a causa de la tensión nerviosa de aquel día.

- Por favor, licenciado Pelletier, levante su mano derecha.

Pelletier cumplió al instante con la instrucción de la jueza, tratando de no reaccionar a los flashes y cámaras que se clavaban en él para registrar aquel momento histórico y trascendental.

- Licenciado Marcel Frédéric Pelletier - anunció la jueza Huxley como lo mandaba el protocolo imperante para aquellas situaciones. - ¿Jura usted solemnemente desempeñar con lealtad y abnegación el cargo de Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, cumpliendo en todo lo que manden la Carta Constitutiva y las leyes de la Tierra Unida, respetándolas y haciéndolas respetar en cuanto de usted dependa, y sirviendo con todas sus fuerzas a los intereses de la humanidad?

Un dejo de inseguridad, manifestado en cierto temblor de su voz, invadió a Marcel Pelletier mientras pronunciaba las palabras que darían inicio al mayor desafío de su vida.

- Lo juro, y si no cumpliera con mi juramento, que Dios y la Humanidad me lo reclamen.

- Felicitaciones, señor Primer Ministro - respondió sonriendo la jueza Huxley, mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la del flamante Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

En el momento mismo en que Pelletier y Huxley estrecharon sus manos, un aplauso atronador sacudió al recinto del Senado como modo de celebrar la asunción del nuevo jefe del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Aquel aplauso le sonaba a Pelletier como algo irreal... algo salido de una fantasía... algo que, a pesar de las promesas y planes de Luan, había sido casi imposible hasta hacía apenas quince minutos, cuando la votación sorpresiva del Senado lo nombró efectivamente como Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, por un total de ochenta y un votos a sesenta y nueve.

Había sido un margen extraordinariamente cercano... sólo doce votos de un total de ciento cincuenta habían permitido que Pelletier jurara escasos minutos después como el nuevo jefe del GTU, y eso representaba una lección que Pelletier no olvidaría nunca: su gobierno dependería del beneplácito del Senado, y su mayoría en la cámara era demasiado frágil como para darse el gusto de ignorar o antagonizar al Senado.

Quizás Luan tenía razón, y lo que el Gobierno necesitaba era un negociador y un conciliador al frente... porque si todo seguía igual, la única manera en la que el GTU se mantendría efectivo sería mediante una permanente y constante negociación con los senadores.

Por fortuna, el Senado había aceptado la propuesta de Luan, evitando así precipitar a la nueva cámara legislativa en un proceso caníbal para encontrar a algún senador con el suficiente respaldo para intentar convertirse en Primer Ministro...

Tal vez lo único que había convencido a muchos de esos senadores de votar a favor de Pelletier fuera precisamente el temor a un proceso como aquel... lo que sólo ponía más inquieto y nervioso al nuevo Primer Ministro, mientras acomodaba el micrófono de su atril antes de darle al Senado su discurso inaugural.

"_Confianza, Marcel_" se repetía Pelletier. "_No es la primera vez que das discursos..._"

- Ante todo, quisiera agradecer a ustedes, señores senadores, por haberme dado su voto de confianza para este gran honor que es el cargo de Primer Ministro, y espero poder validar con mis actos como nuevo jefe del Gobierno la confianza que han puesto en mí - comenzó a hablar el recién juramentado Primer Ministro, dándole a sus palabras una gratitud que si no era sentida, al menos era bien practicada. - Quiero también agradecer a mi entrañable amigo Tommy Luan, por haber pensado en mí como un candidato a substituirlo al frente del gobierno... porque un hombre como él, con su capacidad, energía y pasión por crear, jamás podrá ser reemplazado.

Esta vez, Pelletier sí habló con genuina gratitud, que quedó demostrada cuando él mismo fue el primero en aplaudir al pequeño ex-Presidente del Consejo, quien apenas pudo sonreírle y asentir con timidez al reconocimiento que le estaba siendo otorgado... y cuando el homenaje sentido a Luan concluyó, el Primer Ministro se sintió listo para seguir adelante, aunque no sin antes intentar algo para romper el hielo y calmar sus propios nervios.

- Nunca me gustó dar discursos, y les pido a todos ustedes que me perdonen si no me extiendo demasiado con esta alocución... odiaría ganarme su enemistad en el primer día hablándoles hasta por los codos.

Varias risas -algunas genuinas, otras sólo de compromiso- siguieron al comentario del Primer Ministro.

- Como en el primer día de la Reconstrucción, tenemos ante nosotros una tarea titánica que exige lo mejor de nuestros esfuerzos - dijo Pelletier como manera de dar inicio a la parte seria de su mensaje. - Debemos reconstruir un planeta consumido por las llamas de la devastación, y así como hemos pasado el año anterior luchando incansablemente para asegurar la supervivencia de la Humanidad, a partir de hoy nuestra lucha debe ser para asegurar el futuro y la restauración completa de nuestra civilización. Esa tarea será mancomunada y conjunta, poniendo en la refriega los esfuerzos de este Gobierno que a partir de hoy voy a encabezar, y los esfuerzos de los Estados Miembros, las Regiones Autónomas y las distintas comunidades en donde ondea el pabellón de la Tierra Unida.

En el recinto, aquellos senadores que habían hecho de la defensa de la "autonomía" de sus comunidades su principal bandera de campaña comenzaron a prestar cuidadosa atención al discurso de Pelletier, ya que sentían que algo interesante se acercaba para ellos.

- Sé que muchos de ustedes, al igual que muchos de los ciudadanos que expresaron su opinión en los comicios de marzo, temen que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida se convierta en una autoridad avasallante y centralizadora, que extermine cualquier rastro de autonomía local. Desde ya quiero erradicar esos temores, y quiero que quede bien en claro que este Gobierno ha venido para trabajar en conjunto, y no para subordinar a nadie.

"_Esperemos calmar ese frente de tormentas_", rogó Pelletier para sus adentros; ya su gobierno sería bastante difícil sin tener que sumar a gobernadores y alcaldes nerviosos y celosos de sus propios poderes locales.

- Las necesidades inmediatas y más elementales de la Reconstrucción deben ser atendidas por los gobiernos de las ciudades y las autoridades regionales y nacionales. Este Gobierno trabajará a la par de las autoridades regionales, colaborando con lo que necesiten, asegurando el envío de suministros, manteniendo la paz y seguridad global, y supervisando las cuestiones comunes a todas ellas, pero no las reemplazará, ni intervendrá en sus asuntos ordinarios, ni se abocará a resolver problemas que pueden ser mejor enfrentados por quienes están más cercanos a ellos. Este Gobierno está para acompañar, colaborar y proteger, no para controlarlo todo.

Un aplauso espontáneo celebró las declaraciones del Primer Ministro, haciendo que Pelletier respirara aliviado; su primer gambito como Primer Ministro había tenido un rotundo éxito, lo que le permitiría proseguir con un poco más de tranquilidad.

- Nadie debe esperar que desde Nueva Macross surjan todas las soluciones o respuestas, y estoy firmemente convencido de que la Reconstrucción avanzará a pasos más rápidos si todos asumimos nuestras responsabilidades en vez de esperar que alguien lo haga por nosotros.

No se habían extinguido aún los aplausos anteriores cuando una nueva ronda de aplausos tronó en el recinto. Aquellas frases habían caído muy bien entre los senadores... y aunque Pelletier no lo sabía, también en el público que seguía desde sus casas aquella ceremonia tan especial.

- Entre otras cosas, este deseo de que cada uno asuma sus responsabilidades es la inspiración de uno de los primeros proyectos que deseo poner a consideración del Senado - anunció el Primer Ministro, despertando en el acto el interés comprensible de muchos de los políticos que llenaban el recinto. - En los próximos días, estaremos enviándoles un proyecto para reformar la composición del Consejo de Gobierno, de modo de hacerlo más ágil y capaz de resolver con prontitud las situaciones que requieran su atención.

Esta vez no hubo aplausos, sino un silencio tenso y sorprendido.

Fue imposible disimular las miradas confusas que intercambiaron muchos senadores, comentaristas e invitados a la ceremonia ante aquella novedad: definitivamente ese día estaba cargado de sorpresas... primero Luan renunciaba a la Presidencia de buenas a primeras, y ahora este tipo Pelletier que el pequeño Luan les había dejado como regalo de despedida parecía venir con ideas de cambio bajo el brazo.

La pregunta obligada y tácita de miles de personas en el planeta era: ¿qué se traía entre manos el nuevo Primer Ministro?

Disfrutando con la inquietud que había creado, Pelletier se dio el gusto de sonreír antes de continuar con el discurso... todavía faltaban algunas bombas por lanzarle al Senado.

- Junto a ese proyecto, mi administración estará enviándoles para su consideración una propuesta para delinear mejor las esferas de responsabilidad a nivel de los actuales comandos regionales, garantizando una clara y concisa separación entre los asuntos de la defensa y seguridad, que continuarán bajo la responsabilidad de los actuales comandantes militares, y las cuestiones de índole política, económica y social, que quedarán en manos de comisionados civiles propuestos por la administración y confirmados por el Senado.

Esta novedad logró que muchos senadores e invitados se sobresaltaran... y que varias miradas inquietas convergieran en el palco ocupado por los militares, a la espera de una reacción visible o emocional a lo que parecía ser un calculado esfuerzo por arrebatar poder a los militares.

Por su parte, Pelletier no iba a permitir que desde el primer día le inventaran peleas que no existían, de modo que se aprestó a dejar bien en claro su posición frente a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Este Gobierno también apunta a mantener una relación fructífera y armónica con nuestras instituciones militares, que tanto han hecho no sólo en la defensa de nuestro planeta, sino también para lograr que nuestra civilización pueda volver a levantarse de las ruinas y cenizas dejadas por Dolza.

En donde estaban sentados, los altos jefes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se permitieron respirar aliviados tras el mal trago del último anuncio de Pelletier; muchos de ellos habían temido que Pelletier los tomara de chivos expiatorios o prometiera una relación tirante y de enfrentamiento con los militares para amigarse con el Senado en su primera sesión... aunque el almirante Henry Gloval, que era el oficial de más rango entre los presentes, no podía sacarse de la garganta el mal sabor que le habían dejado sus tensos encontronazos con quien era a partir de ese momento su superior civil y su comandante en jefe de acuerdo a las leyes.

- Será prioridad de mi Gobierno el profundizar la colaboración de nuestras Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida con las operaciones de reconstrucción - prometió Pelletier. - Cada uno desde su lugar, ocupándose de las tareas que debe cumplir, y con clara consciencia del papel y rol que le corresponde institucionalmente.

Mientras decía eso, la atención del Primer Ministro no recaía en el almirante Gloval o en el resto de los altos mandos militares, sino en la mujer sentada en el palco del Gabinete a quien Pelletier había nombrado encargada de sus relaciones con los militares... una mujer a la que algunos de los jefes militares allí presentes observaron con cautela y cierta desconfianza.

Svetlana Gorbunova no demostró verse afectada ni por las cámaras ni por las miradas asesinas de aquellos generales; ella tenía muy en claro que su tarea iba a ser exigente y dura desde el mismísimo instante en que aceptó la oferta de Pelletier de convertirse en la Ministra de Defensa de su administración.

Dejando atrás el capítulo dedicado a los militares, Pelletier sintió que ya era el momento de poner en la mesa la parte más peliaguda de toda la cuestión, plenamente seguro de que cuando terminara de hablar, algunos cuantos senadores no lo mirarían con buenos ojos.

- No quiero engañarlos, señores senadores, prometiéndoles paraísos y escenarios color de rosa - advirtió el Primer Ministro. - Nos esperan momentos difíciles y desafíos que exigirán lo mejor de todos nosotros... y quizás el desafío más grande que debamos encarar, no sólo como Gobierno sino también como civilización, es el de asumir el cambio monumental que los pasados años han impuesto en nuestra concepción del Universo.

Varios ceños fruncidos pudieron verse por allí, señal de que los esfuerzos tercos por conservar caras de póker de algunos senadores frente al discurso del Primer Ministro habían sido finalmente derrotados.

- Debemos asumir que estamos inmersos en una realidad mucho mayor y más compleja que la que hemos conocido hasta ahora... incluso más que lo que la llegada del SDF-1 trece años atrás nos permitió vislumbrar - reconoció Pelletier, invitando al resto del mundo a sumarse a su reconocimiento. - Debemos ganarnos nuestro propio lugar en el Universo... y eso significa, entre otras cosas, reconocer que no sólo ya no estamos solos... sino que jamás volveremos a estarlo.

Sólo tres segundos se concedió Pelletier para tomar aire y recorrer con la mirada al Senado en pleno; era indispensable dejar el mensaje bien claro antes de que los senadores tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar.

- No debemos esperar a que desde el espacio nos lleguen más pruebas de esto - prosiguió con tono admonitorio el Primer Ministro, sin que las caras poco amistosas de algunos senadores lo disuadieran. - La prueba que necesitamos, la prueba que debemos enfrentar, está entre nosotros... está sobre las nubes que nos cubren. Esta prueba debemos enfrentarla con aquellos que lucharon a nuestro lado en la batalla cataclísmica de la que muy pronto se va a cumplir un año, con aquellos que pudieron hacer a un lado la enemistad que nos dividía y que arriesgaron sus vidas para ayudarnos a sobrevivir.

A los ceños fruncidos se sumaron muecas de desagrado de parte de los senadores más radicales... al igual que de muchos otros que, sin ser precisamente extremistas, no querían saber absolutamente nada con los Zentraedi, sin importar el bando para el que lucharan en la batalla final de la guerra.

- Es una prueba que debemos afrontar ahora mismo, señores senadores... no mañana, ni pasado, sino ahora mismo. Porque de esta prueba dependerá, entre otras cosas, que las amargas lecciones de la Guerra Robotech no nos hayan sido impartidas en vano...

Pelletier sólo tuvo que ver las caras no ya de los senadores, sino de buena parte de los invitados a aquella ceremonia oficial, para saber que la prueba sería bastante exigente... y por primera vez, el Primer Ministro comenzó a pensar que el proceso de asimilar a los Zentraedi en la sociedad humana estaría cargado de resistencias, desafíos y trabas.

Muchas de las cuales, seguramente, vendrían de manos de algunos de aquellas personas que en ese momento sonreían y aplaudían sus palabras sólo por compromiso.

- Y quiero que quede claro: el Gobierno que yo encabezo no va a permitir que esas lecciones caigan en saco roto. La Historia exige de nosotros una respuesta clara al gran desafío de la hora, y a nosotros, como representantes del pueblo de la Tierra, nos corresponderá dar esa respuesta.

"_Ahí les lancé el guante, señores_" pensó Pelletier mientras veía cómo un buen número de senadores comenzaba a moverse con incomodidad en sus bancas. "_Veremos qué hacen con él_".

A pesar de ese desafío silencioso que acababa de lanzarle al Senado, la sonrisa que Marcel Frédéric Pelletier, Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, dedicó a los senadores y a las cámaras para marcar el final de su alocución, fue un ejemplo de libro de texto de cómo tenía que sonreír un político aún en las circunstancias más difíciles.

Y por lo que había visto en los escasos minutos que tenía al frente del GTU, las circunstancias de su gobierno iban a ser muy... interesantes.

- Muchas gracias por su amable atención, señores senadores... y ahora, pongamos manos a la obra.

* * *

Lejos de las luces y charlas amables de todos los festejos oficiales de aquel día, un grupo de catorce hombres y mujeres, bastante particular y que prefería conservar el anonimato de ser posible, se daban cita aquella noche en una sala reservada del Hotel Centinel en la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

Algunos eran viejos veteranos de la política y otros eran advenedizos que habían hecho sus primeras armas en los pasados meses, pero todos ellos, a pesar de las diferencias nacionales y culturales, tenían una cosa en común: habían manejado las campañas electorales de catorce de los nuevos senadores de la Tierra Unida, y tras concluir las campañas habían permanecido al lado de sus candidatos victoriosos para ser sus principales ayudantes. Sus consejeros más cercanos, por así decirles.

Habían sido convocados a aquella junta tan especial y misteriosa -o "innecesariamente paranoica" como más de uno la había llamado"- por el jefe de staff de quien había sido la "revelación" indiscutible de las pasadas elecciones, pero a pesar de que ya llevaban veinte minutos esperando, no había señales del hombre que había convocado la reunión, lo que ponía a muchos de los presentes en un estado de nerviosismo e irritabilidad bastante serio.

Ellos eran, para todos los propósitos prácticos, los "embajadores" de sus senadores; habían ido a aquella junta porque creían que podían sacar algo beneficioso de allí para sus senadores, no para esperar a que el anfitrión se dignara aparecer... y conforme seguía la tardanza, muchos ya bromeaban diciendo que a ese jefe de staff en cuestión se le habían pegado los malos hábitos del senador para quien trabajaba.

De todas maneras, la espera les daba tiempo a esas personas para ponerse al día en uno de sus deportes favoritos: comentar y compartir los rumores y opiniones acerca del nuevo Gobierno... en particular, del hombre que había pasado a hacerse cargo del GTU. Y como era de esperarse en un tema tan espinoso como aquel, los invitados a aquella junta estaban pasando por una discusión extremadamente animada.

Especialmente al comprobar que, a pesar de ser todos ellos acérrimos opositores del Gobierno, incluso frente al mismo gobierno tenían divergencias.

- ¿No quieres darle crédito? - preguntó con tono de fastidio uno de ellos, al enfrentarse a la terquedad de una de sus colegas.

- Ni el más mínimo - insistió la jefa de staff del senador por Nueva Bruselas.

- Tienes que reconocerle al menos que habló a favor de las autonomías--

- Cháchara - insistió la mujer, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer. - Pura cháchara. Cuando haya hechos, ahí hablaremos...

Otro de los operadores políticos creyó oportuno meterse en la discusión, aún con la experiencia del fracaso de sus colegas.

- ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con Pelletier?

- Para nada - se mantuvo la mujer en su posición, ya un tanto harta de ver a supuestos "opositores" tratando de encontrarle puntos favorables a Pelletier y al Gobierno. - No nos engañemos, aquí hemos venido a ser la oposición, no a darle concesiones a este títere de los militares...

- Si fuera títere de los militares - replicó otra de las presentes - ¿para qué puso a Gorbunova como ministra de Defensa?

- Buen punto - intervino uno de los más veteranos, recordando algo que le había parecido muy interesante del discurso de Pelletier. - ¿Vieron las caras de Gloval y los demás cuando Pelletier habló de "cada uno en su puesto"?

Varios de los presentes se sumaron a la sonrisa del veterano; esas caras de Gloval y los otros jefes militares los habían puesto de muy buen humor.

- De lujo...

- Todos ustedes son demasiado optimistas - volvió a insistir la testaruda. - Gorbunova es un comodín, todos sabemos que ella va a tener la autoridad que Gloval quiera concederle... eso si el buen almirante no la humilla y doblega antes.

- ¿Humillar a Gorbunova? - preguntó incrédulo uno de sus críticos.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas al general Cuevas si se puede hacer? - saltó otro, un hombre grueso que trabajaba para el senador por Vladivostok. - Creo que su trasero todavía le duele después de su trabajo en la Comisión de Indiana...

Tras reír a la par de sus colegas, la mujer testaruda se vio obligada a concederle un punto a sus contrincantes de debate... pero sólo un punto.

- Está bien, supongamos que es un punto a favor... todavía pienso que Pelletier hizo demasiadas promesas que no va a tener ni la intención ni la fuerza para cumplir.

- Me parece un poco duro juzgar al hombre con tanta rapidez - murmuró otra mujer allí presente. - ¡Dios, apenas lleva diez horas como Primer Ministro!

- Además, ¿no es a él a quien le debemos la existencia de las "Regiones Autónomas" que representan nuestros senadores? - insistió otro jefe de staff tras llenarse con un trago de whisky, lo que provocó que la testaruda le respondiera con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz.

- ¿Sabes que los Reyes Magos son los padres, no?

Tal golpe logró silenciar no sólo a aquel crítico, sino también a todos los otros que tuvieran ganas de salir en defensa de Pelletier aquella noche, envalentonando a la mujer que se había mantenido firme en su oposición.

- Mi punto, queridos colegas, es que Pelletier sólo nos tiró unos cuantos huesos para mantener a los senadores calmados después de las sorpresitas finales de Luan - concluyó la belga, bebiendo luego un poco de whisky para refrescar su garganta. - Lo que escuchamos en esos discursos son cheques demasiado grandes que su administración jamás va a poder pagar.

- En ese caso, mis amigos, allí estaremos nosotros para ponerlo en bancarrota - respondió una voz que no correspondía a la de ninguno de los presentes... sino a una persona que estaba haciendo su entrada en aquella sala, tras demorar demasiado tiempo en opinión del resto de los asistentes.

Sean Brent ni se molestó en saludar a sus invitados; sólo caminó hasta un sillón que quedaba vacío, mientras Rudolf Spier buscaba una silla para sentarse... él no pertenecía a aquel grupo selecto de estrategas políticos.

- No se estila llegar tarde a reuniones como éstas, Brent - le espetó el veterano, que recordaba bien al jefe de staff de Lynn Kyle de las épocas en que trabajaba para otro senador prominente. - ¿O acaso no aprendiste nada con Alphonse Russo?

- Por favor, disculpen mi retraso - se excusó Brent con un poco de vergüenza. - Mi senador andaba en medio de temas protocolarios que requerían su urgente atención.

- Ya lo creo - se burlaron por lo bajo algunos de los presentes, que no podían sacarse de la cabeza el particular comportamiento de la persona para quien trabajaba Sean Brent.

- Supongo que vienes a hablarnos de alianzas, ¿no es así, Brent? - disparó sin anestesia la asistente del senador por Nueva Bruselas. - ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

- En efecto, vengo a ofrecer una alianza, mis amigos, pero no del tipo que ustedes creen.

Brent se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo tal de llamar la atención de todos los demás sobre sí mismo, y lograr que todos ellos escucharan cuidadosamente lo que él venía a ofrecerles aquella noche.

- Vengo a proponer una alianza para hacernos con el Gobierno, y prevenir la autodestrucción a la que nos están llevando nuestros así llamados líderes.

La primera reacción de los operadores políticos fue de incredulidad, como si Brent acabara de proponerles enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas contra un Zentraedi... y como suele ocurrir, a la incredulidad le siguieron las burlas abiertas, como las que le lanzó el jefe de staff del senador por Texas.

- Te ha hecho mal juntarte con Kyle, ya se te contagió su mesianismo demente.

- No voy a aceptar comentarios como ese viniendo de alguien como tú - replicó con inusitada dureza Brent, callando a su contrincante con un golpe verdaderamente bajo. - ¿O no fue tu senador Davies el que dijo que el Holocausto fue el azote de Dios o algo así?

- No te burles de mi religión - le espetó fríamente el tejano.

- No te burles de mis planes.

Sin poder replicar, y sabedor de que Brent lo había puesto contra las cuerdas, el tejano se cruzó de brazos y decidió darle el gusto al asesor de Lynn Kyle, aunque no sin una buena pizca de sarcasmo.

- Muy bien, Brent, soy todo oídos... y al igual que el resto de nosotros, quisiéramos que nos expliques qué diablos tienes en mente.

El jefe de staff de Kyle sonrió cruelmente; ganar uno de esos jueguitos de status mejoraría mucho su posición entre los que habían ido a aquella junta... por no decir que les quitaría a otros las ganas de burlarse de él.

- Nuestro gobierno está compuesto por personas bien intencionadas y capaces, pero desastrosamente confundidas - comenzó Brent, dando un diagnóstico que todos compartían en cierta manera. - No hablo sólo de los civiles como Luan o Pelletier, sino de gente que debería saber mejor como son las cosas... de gente que debería estar en guardia ante la posibilidad de permitirles a nuestros enemigos vivir con nosotros.

- Esto es por los Zentraedi, ¿no es así?

- ¿Hay algo en el mundo en estos días que no sea por los Zentraedi? - contestó Brent como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Gloval y el resto pueden proclamar que confían en Breetai y sus hordas, pueden recibir a esa víbora de Exedore y pueden anunciar que están seguros de que es posible una convivencia pacífica, pero yo les pregunto a ustedes, que son personas de un razonable sentido común...

Los otros tenían expresiones de estar esperando la pregunta, y Brent no los decepcionó.

- ¿Es posible convivir con una raza de gigantes creada y programada para la guerra? - inquirió Brent en términos de pregunta retórica. - La respuesta debería ser obvia para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, excepto para nuestro gobierno.

Al instante, de sólo pensar en la postura del Gobierno acerca de ese tema, todos los presentes dejaron bien en claro su consternación y su ira... ira de sólo pensar que el gobierno le permitiría siquiera poner un pie en la Tierra a la raza responsable del genocidio de nueve décimas partes de la Humanidad... una ira que nadie allí sentía con más intensidad que Sean Brent, que parecía transformarse con cada palabra que decía...

- Escuchen mis palabras... permitirles a los Zentraedi vivir con nosotros en la Tierra que ellos mismos devastaron es invitarlos a que terminen el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso un año atrás.

- Son grandes palabras, Brent, ¿pero qué piensas hacer al respecto? - inquirió un hombre que trabajaba para el senador por Bangalore. - ¿Una revolución, tal vez? ¿O un golpe de Estado?

- Nada de eso, señores - respondió Brent con total decisión. - Vamos a respetar las leyes y mantenernos dentro de la legalidad... aunque eso no quiere decir que no demos un empujoncito en ciertas cuestiones.

- Sigo sin entender qué diablos haces fogoneando a un demente como Lynn Kyle - intervino una de las mujeres, reaccionando a la referencia de Brent sobre "un empujoncito". - Es alguien demasiado incontrolable como para ser una herramienta confiable.

De inmediato, Brent y Spier intercambiaron miradas nostálgicas; eso ya estaba pareciéndose a uno de sus eternos debates acerca de la necesidad de controlar y refrenar a Lynn Kyle... y con la experiencia ganada en esos debates, fue Brent quien respondió a la duda que le acababan de plantear.

- Kyle es poderoso e impulsivo, y puede ser una herramienta más que útil... siempre y cuando se sea muy cuidadoso y prudente con él. No nos olvidemos que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de canalizar las emociones de la masa con la naturalidad con que lo hace él... y que pueda afectar tanto el ánimo de las masas.

- ¿Es por eso, no? - saltó el tejano al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, tras comprender por fin lo que le había parecido una insensatez desde el primer día. - Necesitabas un agitador...

- Y Kyle es el mejor, que no les quepa la menor duda de eso - confirmó Brent con una sonrisa triunfal. - Un agitador como él nos pareció de gran utilidad para nuestros planes.

La representante del senador por Nueva Bruselas, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras Brent hablaba, encontró la oportunidad de meterse en la conversación, cosa que hizo con una cortesía que quienes la conocían sabían que era poco habitual en ella.

- Brent, voy a pedirte un favor...

- Los que quieras.

- Termina con la charla misteriosa y ve al grano - disparó la mujer, dejando atrás toda sutileza y cortesía. - ¿De qué malditos planes estás hablando?

- Al principio, sólo eran reacciones asustadas de personas asustadas, como podrán imaginar - respondió Brent, tras sonreírle a su interlocutora para demostrarle que no había resentimientos... visibles, al menos. - Con el mundo en ruinas y los militares entregándonos atados de manos a nuestros enemigos, creímos necesario hacer ALGO, lo que fuera... y la única herramienta a nuestro alcance era Lynn Kyle, a quien recurrimos para... convencerlo... de que había que hacer algo.

Sin decir nada, Spier sonrió disimuladamente... aquellos primeros días con Kyle no habían sido nada fáciles.

- Después, cuando las cosas fueron normalizándose, descubrimos que ese "algo" que podíamos hacer era poner a la opinión pública en movimiento, y Kyle era ideal para eso - continuó explicando el jefe de staff de Kyle. - Contábamos con que el muchacho pudiera capitalizar el descontento, o ayudar a generarlo, y darnos fuerza en la sociedad para influir la acción del gobierno. Hasta que nos encontramos con algo que no habíamos previsto... el miedo.

La palabra "miedo" logró el efecto buscado... todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad a Brent, ya que no entendían a qué diablos se refería el jefe de campaña de Kyle con aquello.

- El miedo de Gloval... miedo a ser dictador, a tener las riendas del poder en sus manos, un miedo que lo llevó a restaurar un gobierno civil lo antes posible y a como diera lugar - se explicó Brent sin que nadie lo preguntara abiertamente. - El miedo de Luan... miedo a tener el peso del mundo en sus propios hombros y en los del Consejo, haciendo que se apresurara a convocar a elecciones para el Senado... y así como nuestro miedo a los Zentraedi nos puso en movimiento, los miedos de Luan y Gloval nos dieron una nueva posibilidad: la posibilidad de llegar por medios legales a los resortes de poder del GTU.

- Interesante... - murmuró un hombre, que estaba considerando cuidadosamente la tesis de Brent, encontrando que se ajustaba mucho a lo que parecía ser la realidad.

- Y será el miedo de Pelletier el que nos dé la oportunidad que necesitamos... su miedo a parecer débil y claudicante, ya sea frente a los militares como frente al Senado... - prosiguió Brent, deteniéndose sólo para beber un sorbo de agua y refrescar su garganta. - Tenemos al frente del Gobierno a un Primer Ministro que hará lo imposible por mantener las riendas del Gobierno... lo que, por supuesto, lo hará más sensible y vulnerable ante cualquier amenaza a su poder.

La sonrisa predatoria de Brent comenzó a aparecer en los rostros de los demás invitados a aquella reunión, que parecían estar entendiendo hacia donde estaba apuntando el jefe de staff de Kyle... decididamente había una lógica en todo el asunto, una lógica que ellos entendían y manejaban con suma habilidad... y que más comprendían conforme Brent seguía clarificándose.

- Cada crisis, cada problema, cada situación crítica que enfrente el Gobierno a partir de ahora va a ir desgastando a Pelletier y a su gobierno, no se equivoquen con eso... lo irá desgastando en fuerzas así como en respaldo entre la ciudadanía, a la que nuestro amigo Kyle jamás va a dejar de azuzar ante cada fracaso del Gobierno, así como ante el Senado, donde estoy seguro que habrá una oposición que no le va a perdonar absolutamente nada... y tarde o temprano, el buen Primer Ministro perderá la confianza de alguno de ellos dos, y deberá hacer las maletas.

Algunos se rieron con ese último comentario, muy a su pesar; la imagen de Marcel Pelletier siendo echado a patadas del Senado se les antojaba muy atractiva y agradable...

- Y cuando eso suceda, el pueblo va a sentir miedo... miedo a la incertidumbre, miedo al desgobierno y al caos, y el miedo los va a llevar a buscar un gobierno fuerte y capaz de gobernar efectivamente... y allí estaremos nosotros, y nuestros senadores, para darles al pueblo esa esperanza.

"_Eso, asumiendo que ustedes entiendan que no hay que perder tiempo en tonterías_", se abstuvo de agregar Brent.

- Pero debemos mantener la unidad, si queremos ser la alternativa ideal - advirtió el asesor de Kyle, llegando incluso a levantar un dedo como si fuera maestro frente a una clase. - No debemos tener fisuras entre nosotros, o divergencias... nuestras fuerzas son débiles por el momento, pero si nos mantenemos unidos y con metas claras, estoy seguro de que muy pronto podremos reunir en torno nuestro a la oposición en el Senado... y convertirnos en la alternativa que reclama la ciudadanía.

El panorama, en efecto, empezaba a tornarse más claro y atractivo para aquellos operadores políticos... el plan de Brent, que muchos habían creído que ni siquiera existía, se les había revelado como una forma particularmente hábil de tomar el poder, de desplazar a un gobierno al que creían traidor... y de acrecentar su propio poder en el proceso.

A algunos de ellos, incluso, se les cruzaba por la cabeza una única pregunta:

"_¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió a mí?_"

- Con Kyle movilizando a las masas contra el Gobierno, y con nuestros senadores erosionando el poder de Pelletier con cada crisis, muy pronto podremos lograr el cambio que necesitamos en el GTU - continuó Brent con su explicación, capitalizando el creciente interés de sus colegas en el plan que estaba delineando. - Y cuando eso suceda, haremos todo lo que sea necesario para garantizar la supervivencia de la Humanidad frente a sus enemigos.

Brent calló un segundo para que cada uno de los invitados a la junta pensara por su propia cuenta quiénes eran los "enemigos"... y en qué consistía "hacer todo lo necesario para garantizar la supervivencia de la Humanidad."

- Especialmente frente a los enemigos que circunstancialmente parecen ser nuestros aliados - comentó Spier, que intervenía por primera vez en la conversación.

- ¿Qué planeas para los Zentraedi? - quiso saber uno de los asistentes, que le veía a Rudolf Spier un porte que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "oficial de los servicios secretos".

- Tenemos nuestros métodos - se limitó a contestar Spier, diciendo esa frase con una frialdad terrible que hizo que nadie más quisiera indagar más al respecto... porque sabían que la respuesta iba a ser escalofriante.

- Todo eso suena muy lindo, Brent, no sé si aplaudirte, pero creo que te olvidas de algo - se dirigió al jefe de staff su colega de Nueva Bruselas, tanto por curiosidad como para no seguir pensando en lo que Spier tenía en mente para los Zentraedi. - ¿Qué hay con los militares? ¿También piensas enemistarte con ellos?

- Por supuesto que no, ellos son indispensables para un gobierno efectivo, y que no se hable de que tratamos de minar a nuestros héroes - respondió Brent, clarificándose al instante. - Por el momento, su alineamiento con Pelletier y el Gobierno los transforma en rivales transitorios, pero seguramente ni Gloval ni ningún general o almirante que se respete va a estar dispuesto a sostener a un gobierno incapaz o débil. Cuando llegue el momento, ellos van a abandonar a Pelletier tan rápidamente que el buen Primer Ministro ni podrá seguirles el rastro.

- ¿Y Kyle? - insistió la mujer, dispuesta a encontrarle todos los puntos débiles al plan sólo para calmar sus inquietudes. - ¿Qué harás si tu herramienta favorita se te sale de control? No creo que el "señor Paz" esté muy dispuesto a sumarse a un gobierno como el que insinúas...

- Incluso las mejores herramientas llegan a tornarse inútiles - intervino Spier una vez más, agregando al final como al pasar: - Y descartables.

Ya no había nada más por decir en aquella sala... no quedaba nada más por agregar; todo lo que Brent y Spier tenían en mente ya estaba sobre la mesa, y si los dos asesores de Kyle callaron, fue sólo para darles a los demás invitados a la junta el tiempo suficiente para considerar cuidadosamente la oferta que les estaban haciendo...

Esperaba, luego de toda esa explicación, que los beneficios fueran lo suficientemente convincentes y atractivos.

- ¿Qué dicen? - preguntó Brent con expectativa al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

- Tendremos que discutirlo con nuestros senadores antes de llegar a algo concreto, Brent - contestó por todos los presentes el asesor del senador por Texas, agregando al final a modo de advertencia. - Veremos si te va bien...

Eso, para Sean Brent, era una respuesta favorable, y mientras el reloj de aquella elegante sala en el Hotel Centinel daba las once y media de la noche de aquel largo día, el hombre que había fogoneado la campaña de Lynn Kyle se dio el gusto de recorrer con la mirada a sus catorce invitados y hacerles una pregunta definitiva.

- ¿Puedo contar con ustedes, mis amigos?

**

* * *

**

Martes 17 de abril de 2012

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que el editor del _Denver Star_ levantara la mirada e hiciera a un lado el conjunto de papeles que intentaba leer. Sin decir nada, el editor juntó fuerzas para lo que se venía, porque si se trataba de lo que pensaba, entonces iba a ser algo muy duro, difícil y doloroso. Algo que hubiera preferido no tener que hacer jamás, menos cuando pudo ver que su visitante entraba a la oficina con el entusiasmo juvenil que le hacía recordar mucho al suyo propio... cuando todavía era un joven periodista que creía que los obstáculos podían encararse con tesón y voluntad.

Cómo extrañaba aquellos tiempos...

- Ah, Dean, toma asiento...

Sin responder a la invitación del editor, Dean Talbot se atropelló en sus ansias de darle a conocer a su jefe las últimas novedades en su trabajo... un trabajo que para él tenía tanto de interés profesional como de misión personal en la vida.

- Ya sé que vengo un poco demorado, jefe, pero es que anduve investigando algunas cosas que pueden ser interesantes para más adelante...

- Dean...

Para Talbot, el editor sólo había movido sus labios y nada más. El joven periodista estaba demasiado ansioso como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba consumiendo su vida desde hacía unas cuantas semanas... la misión que se había fijado para honrar a aquella amiga que ya no estaba más con él.

- No es mucho, pero estuve viendo estos datos y creo que si me das unas semanas más, no mucho, dos o tres, puedo tener lista una buena nota sobre Corporación Meridian...

- Dean... - insistió de manera aún amable pero más firme el editor, sin que eso detuviera al apresurado periodista.

- Podría decirte algo sobre eso, pero no quisiera largarme con esto hasta no tenerlo confirmado, es por eso que hace falta...

- ¡DEAN!

Sólo entonces Talbot supo que convenía escuchar a su editor y no abrumarlo con sus planes de investigación, por lo que prudentemente calló y aguardó las instrucciones de su jefe con la atención y respeto que exigía la hora.

- ¿Sí, jefe?

- Siéntate.

Esta vez Talbot hizo caso del pedido, y se sentó con sumo cuidado en la silla que estaba reservada para él, sin hacer otros movimientos que no fueran los estrictamente necesarios para no parecer un cadáver; por otra parte, ningún sonido salió de sus labios hasta que el jefe se dispuso a decir para qué lo había llamado a la reunión.

- Acerca de tu nota...

- Bueno, de eso te estaba hablando--

- ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar? - insistió el jefe con una amabilidad que parecía muy tramposa.

Tan rápido calló Talbot que el jefe no tuvo opción excepto sonreír y felicitarlo con un simple:

- Mejor.

- ¿Sí, jefe? - inquirió ansioso el periodista, cuya desesperación se volvía insoportable con cada segundo que su jefe pasaba sin decir nada.

Y era imposible para Talbot saberlo, pero su jefe estaba batallando en su interior para encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía para decir... aunque supiera que eso era completamente imposible. Pero él no había llegado a editor de un diario como el_ Star_ sin saber cómo dar malas noticias, de modo que haciendo tripas corazón, el editor tomó aire y buscó un enfoque indirecto para abordar la cuestión.

- En realidad, primero te quiero dar una excelente noticia... estamos por abrir una nueva sección dedicada a las noticias en los nuevos suburbios, y me estuve volviendo loco con el equipo dirigencial para encontrar a un nuevo encargado... y decidimos que seas tú.

Los ojos de Talbot se abrieron como los de un niño que encuentra el regalo de su vida.

- ¿Yo?

El jefe sonrió... pero fue una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Hay otro "tú" en esta sala?

- Jefe... no sé qué decir... - tartamudeó Talbot. - Es todo un honor...

- No digas nada - le recomendó el jefe mientras iba directo a los asuntos de negocios. - Quiero que te pongas al frente de todo esto a partir de ahora... queremos publicar la nueva sección a partir del mes próximo y necesitamos que des todo de ti para esto.

- Bueno, lo haré, que no te quede duda... tendré que dormir menos, porque entre la investigación y esto--

Con su tono más suave pero firme, el editor del _Denver Star_ paró en seco a Dean Talbot y lo hizo escucharlo una vez más.

- Creo que no me entendiste, Dean.

- ¿Eh? - dijo confundido el joven, quien esperó de su jefe una explicación que calmara su súbito temor.

Lamentablemente para Dean Talbot, lo que venía sólo empeoraría las cosas.

- El proyecto de la nueva sección tiene prioridad absoluta... quiero que te dediques a esto desde que entras hasta que sales de la redacción.

- Pero, mi investigación...

- No va a ningún lado y no va a llegar a ningún lado, Dean - sentenció terminantemente el editor del_ Star_. - Tenemos muchas cosas de qué ocuparnos como para perder el tiempo con esto...

- Discúlpame, jefe, pero me parece que tenemos que seguir investigando todo lo que pasa en Meridian. Es algo muy importante, y Callie--

Dean Talbot jamás imaginó que la moderada y prudente defensa que intentó de su artículo iba a provocar la reacción que terminó por provocar... lo que sólo hizo más duro el golpe que estaba por recibir.

- ¡Callie está muerta! - explotó el editor, siendo traicionado por sus propios nervios y dolores en ese instante y sólo calmándose cuando vio en los ojos de Talbot los primeros destellos de furia. - Acéptalo de una vez.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ya no había vuelta atrás para el editor... no después de algo como eso. A partir de ese momento, sólo quedaba suavizar el golpe y tratar de que Talbot lo comprendiera de la mejor manera posible, aún cuando los dos supieran que lo que acababa de decirse en esa oficina muy probablemente no tuviera vuelta atrás.

- Dean, todos la extrañamos, pero tenemos que seguir adelante... ya pasó más de un mes...

- Sí, y todavía no sabemos quién la mató - replicó airado Talbot, cuya voz traicionaba un amargo dolor.

- Fueron esos pandilleros... esos desgraciados - murmuró el jefe, compadeciéndose de Talbot al tiempo que recordaba la vitalidad y energía que Callie Frenkel le ponía a todo lo que hacía. - Pero ya están todos muertos, Dean... hasta la policía cerró el caso.

Talbot bufó con incredulidad y sarcasmo.

- Seguro...

- Tienes que dejarlo atrás, Dean...

Después de un rato de pesado silencio, Talbot se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó sus ojos en los del editor para el que trabajaba, y su voz se tornó helada mientras hacía la pregunta clave de todo el asunto... la pregunta que él jamás hubiera deseado tener que preguntar.

- Quiero que no quede duda, jefe... ¿me estás pidiendo que deje la investigación?

El editor miró a Talbot, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el joven sentía, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto... sus manos estaban tan atadas que ni valía la pena tratar de hacer algo, excepto buscar la manera de que aquel prometedor periodista saliera de todo el asunto con el menor daño posible.

- Te estoy pidiendo que pienses en tu futuro, Dean.

- ¿Mi futuro? - repitió Talbot sin entender qué estaba pasando, aunque una hipótesis se hacía fuerte a cada instante... y tan fuerte se hizo que bien pronto el joven la puso sobre la mesa, pronunciando el nombre con verdadero asco y repugnancia. - Fue Meridian, ¿no?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Con toda la furia que llevaba dentro, Talbot se lanzó a decir qué era lo que estaba pasando, al menos para él... y el saber que a su editor no le iba a gustar nada sólo hacía que el joven sintiera un perverso placer al hacerlo.

- Ellos te presionaron para que deje de molestarlos... nuestros grandes patrocinadores...

- Dean, no digas estupideces - pidió el editor, apelando luego a la calma y la racionalidad. - Entiendo que estabas muy cercano a Callie... pero no--

Mal intento: de labios de Talbot salió una frase tan dura y terminante que el jefe no pudo contestarla ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

- No te atrevas a nombrarla.

Congelado en su escritorio, el editor del_ Star_ no pudo hacer nada mientras Dean Talbot se levantaba con furia de la silla y le dedicaba una última mirada de desprecio y dolor... aunque nada de lo que el joven expresara con sus gestos le dolió al editor más que las frases que Talbot escupió a modo de despedida.

- Me parece que este diario ha perdido mucho más que solamente a Callie...

Dicho eso, Talbot dejó la oficina y a su azorado ocupante.

El portazo con el que Dean Talbot cerró la puerta de la oficina del editor sobresaltó a muchos de los empleados del _Star_, quienes prudentemente se mantuvieron lejos de un periodista que se alejaba de allí masticando rabia por fuera... y pensando cómo seguir a partir de ese momento con su misión personal.

Tardaría un buen tiempo, de eso no le quedaba duda... pero tampoco le quedaba duda a Talbot de que, de una manera u otra, él vería su misión terminar en un rotundo éxito.

Era cuestión de tiempo, de perseverancia, de cuidado... y de paciencia.

* * *

Con gran reticencia, Rick Hunter echó un último vistazo a su casa, que parecía haber caído en una penumbra triste desde el momento mismo en que él traspuso su umbral para salir de ella... todo el lugar estaba apagado, casi triste y solitario, aunque definitivamente no tan triste o solitario como el corazón de quien era el soberano de aquel lugar hasta ese mismo momento.

En cuanto él cerrara la puerta, aquella casa que él había llamado "hogar" durante sólo seis meses dejaría de ser suya, y sólo existiría en los recuerdos imborrables que Rick había sabido vivir allí... ahora esa casa estaría a la espera de ser llenada con nuevos recuerdos, con las vivencias de una familia que viviría allí, mientras él seguía el impulso de su corazón en pos de algo nuevo e indudablemente mejor.

Pero se le hacía muy duro dejar su "cajita de fósforos"... mucho más duro que lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Con sólo cerrar los ojos, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter podía rememorar infinidad de episodios que habían transcurrido en aquella pequeña residencia: largas partidas de "Battroid Attack" y "Destroid Commander" contra Max, Miriya y ocasionalmente Shelby, comidas y festejos con sus amigos y camaradas de armas, los innumerables dolores de cabeza que venían asociados con el manejo de una casa, la experiencia inigualable de sentar cabeza y tener su propio lugar en el mundo luego de una vida de verdadero nomadismo...

Y por sobre todas las cosas, Lisa...

Esas noches de películas que los dos habían convertido en un ritual, las cenas juntos a la luz de las velas (o de las linternas si no habían podido procurarse velas con anterioridad), las veces que habían hecho el amor hasta enloquecerse, ya sea por la noche, en la madrugada o incluso por las mañanas... la sensación incomparable de despertar junto a ella...

O también, y las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de Rick al recordar, la devastadora soledad de sentirse lejos de ella durante aquellos días que los habían visto peleados y distanciados... el dolor y tristeza de una casa vacía y solitaria, y las noches que él debió dormir sin el calor y el amor de aquella mujer junto a él...

Recuerdos felices y maravillosos, por sobre todas las cosas, pero también había de los tristes... como debía ser en la vida, pensó Rick para consolarse... no siempre era posible ser feliz en todo, y su vida era la prueba perfecta de ello.

Por más que ahora los momentos felices superaran a los tristes.

Finalmente, cuando Rick no pudo soportar más el peso de los recuerdos, se decidió a cerrar la puerta de su casa por última vez, cosa que hizo lentamente, saboreando cada instante hasta que por fin, dando vuelta a la llave que guardó en su bolsillo, el teniente comandante Hunter cerró una verdadera etapa en su vida.

Y se encaminó raudo hacia la próxima, cargando en su mano una sencilla valija en la que iban los últimos trastos que le quedaban por sacar de su casa.

Por fortuna, el camino hacia su nuevo hogar no fue largo, y menos de dos minutos después, Rick Hunter ya estaba llamando a la puerta de otra cajita de fósforos como la que había dejado... sintiendo que sus dudas y melancolías se evaporaban con sólo posar su mirada en unos profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban con amor, y en una sonrisa que iluminaba su mundo...

- Bienvenido a casa, amor... - susurró ella contra sus labios, antes de apresar a los de Rick en un beso de bienvenida más que apropiado para el momento...

Si a Rick Hunter le quedaba alguna duda de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, le bastó sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de Lisa Hayes en los suyos para borrarla por completo de su mente, así como borrar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el amor profundo y apasionado que le despertaba aquella mujer que había aceptado sin más darle un lugar en su casa...

La mujer que en ese mismo momento trastabillaba ante la fuerza e impulso que él le daba al beso y al abrazo que los unía... una trastabillada que terminó con Lisa puesta contra la pared del recibidor de su casa, mientras Rick Hunter no paraba de besarla por doquier, rematando todo aquello con una respuesta que él ni siquiera tuvo que pensar.

- Gracias... y bienvenida a casa...

- ¿Eh? - preguntó confundida y maravillada la comandante Hayes, perdida por completo en los ojos azules de su nuevo inquilino.

- Por supuesto... - insistió el piloto mientras cerraba la puerta de su nueva casa mediante una certera patada. - ¿O no es "nuestra" casa a partir de ahora?

Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que coincidir con el comentario de Rick, Lisa lo besó una vez más en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a dar los primeros pasos por la que sería su nueva casa.

Rick no necesitaba un recorrido del lugar: con tantos días compartidos allí con Lisa, esa casa era quizás el lugar más familiar y seguro del mundo para él, pero a pesar de todo, el piloto no podía dejar de mirarlo todo con nuevos ojos, como si se tratara de la primera vez que ponía pie allí... ahora que esa cajita de fósforos iba a ser su nuevo refugio en el mundo, todo era nuevo y especial para el piloto de combate, aunque nada tan especial como la joven mujer que lo llevaba de la mano hasta la sala de estar.

Allí estaban, bien guardadas en cajas y valijas, las posesiones personales que Rick había traído consigo a lo largo de aquel día: recuerdos, algo de decoración, sus libros, revistas y modelos de aviones, la poca ropa que tenía en el mundo, tanto militar como civil, y muy poco mobiliario; la mayor parte de los muebles de Rick habían quedado en la que sería la casa del teniente Grant y su esposa, quienes a pesar de las corteses negativas de Rick insistieron en pagar todos y cada uno de esos muebles... lo que después de todo le daría al piloto una modesta cantidad de dinero que podría usar en su nueva casa, y junto al amor de su vida.

Lisa dejó que Rick se sintiera a gusto en la casa, y su corazón se enterneció de sólo verlo allí, mirándolo todo con ojos maravillados y cargados de emoción y felicidad... era esa ternura que él guardaba bien dentro de sí la que la había conquistado, la ternura que él jamás se cansaba de demostrarle en interminables sesiones de amor, o simplemente en momentos comunes y corrientes de la vida.

De todos los planes posibles que Lisa había hecho para su vida, la idea de compartir una casa propia con un piloto de combate algunos años menor que ella, inferior en rango y que además fuera su novio jamás se le había cruzado por la mente... y como siempre, Lisa no podía sino sorprenderse de los caminos de la vida.

La vida... ahora esa vida tendría un nuevo significado, ahora que ellos dos habían empezado la aventura de construir un hogar juntos...

Pero antes de la pasión o del cariño, la comandante Hayes creyó oportuno hacerle un lugar al humor en aquel día...

- Muy bien, ahora voy a mostrarte tu habitación... - dijo ella como si nada, dándose vuelta hasta darle la espalda a Rick.

- ¡¿Eh?! - balbuceó descolocado el piloto, sin que eso disuadiera a Lisa, que volvió a enfrentarlo, sólo que esta vez con una expresión pensativa en su rostro...

- Todavía tenemos que comprar una cama para que la tengas en tu cuarto, pero por el momento, no creo que haya mucho inconveniente si duermes en el sofá.

Toda la sangre desapareció del rostro de Rick, en donde podía verse cómo su boca formaba una mueca de espanto e incredulidad, hasta que una palabra salió de sus labios casi sin fuerzas...

- ¡¿Qué?!

Cruzándose de brazos frente a él, Lisa lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera explicándole la realidad a un chiquillo.

- No vas a pensar que vamos a dormir juntos, ¿no, Hunter?

Al instante, el rostro de Rick se tornó suplicante... el piloto dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, procurando abrazarla a ver si con eso entraba en razón y dejaba de decirle esas cosas que lo asustaban... pero Lisa retrocedía de inmediato, sin dejarse tocar por él o conmoverse por su cara.

- Oh no, señor, ni se le ocurra ponerme carita de perro abandonado - lo paró en seco Lisa, como si ese intento le hubiera parecido intolerable. - Esto es una casa respetable y acá los privilegios se ganan--

Ya era tarde para Lisa; ni la cara más seria del mundo pudo disuadir a Rick de abalanzarse sobre ella para atraparla en un abrazo, mientras él exclamaba cual grito de guerra:

- ¡Lisa!

- ¡Suélteme, teniente comandante! - protestó Lisa, forcejeando para escaparse aunque muy por dentro no quería ni que él pensara en soltarla de ese abrazo...

Y antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, ya estaba él quitándole el aliento con un beso desesperado, en el que él ponía todo de sí para cambiar la opinión de la comandante Hayes si estaba hablando en serio, y hacer que dejara la charada si todo eso era una broma...

Sin que Rick lo supiera, el objetivo fijado se logró en cuanto él presionó sus labios sobre los de ella y le hizo saber que quería explorar ese mundo maravilloso...

Y cuando todo terminó, Rick alzó el rostro de Lisa con su mano hasta poder mirarla a los ojos, para luego volver a besarla en los labios y hacerle una sencilla pregunta...

- ¿Te cambié de opinión?

- Vas bien...

Esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Rick, quien consideró conveniente poner más fuerza e intensidad en la maniobra y lanzarse una vez más a besarla con fuerza, esta vez sin darle la menor contemplación o piedad... lo que acabó con los dos nuevamente contra la pared, que era lo único que los mantenía en pie en medio de esa tormenta tan artificial como placentera...

Rick supo que iba por buen camino cuando Lisa comenzó a gemir sin control al compás de los besos y del roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo... y creyó justo darle una nueva oportunidad, cosa que hizo ni bien separó sus labios de los de ella...

- Aw... - exclamó una Lisa Hayes que había perdido por completo el aliento y la razón, y que sólo podía mirar a Rick con ojos hambrientos y centelleantes.

- ¿Y ahora? - inquirió el piloto, acariciando la mejilla de Lisa con toda la ternura del mundo...

Ella continuó mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sonreía totalmente rendida ante él...

- Ahora sí...

Habiendo superado aquel escollo bromista, Lisa condujo a Rick hasta el dormitorio (cosa que el piloto tomó como un signo de triunfo sobre la broma que Lisa le había gastado, para irritación fingida de la comandante Hayes), y mientras Rick arrastraba las dos valijas que contenían toda su ropa, Lisa abría el armario del dormitorio para mostrarle a su novio dónde podía poner su guardarropas.

- Te reservé un par de estanterías para que pongas todas tus cosas...

- Lisa, no entra ni por accidente mi ropa en este lugar... - observó Rick con preocupación, tras comprobar que Lisa apenas le había dejado dos de las doce estanterías de ese armario... y apenas cuatro de las perchas disponibles.

- ¿Y qué propones? - replicó ella como si genuinamente no entendiera la preocupación de su novio.

- Para empezar, que me dejes la mitad de las estanterías...

Sorpresivamente, y sin razón aparente, Lisa se lanzó a olisquear el rostro de Rick.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el piloto, tratando de contener las carcajadas que le provocaba Lisa.

- Oliéndote.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me parece que bebiste antes de venir... - fue la respuesta contundente de la comandante Hayes, que miró triunfalmente a Rick cuando el piloto puso cara de ofendido.

- ¿Qué mosca te picó, Hayes?

- Soy una mujer independiente y profesional, habituada a vivir mi propia vida y en mis propios términos, Rick - explicó la comandante Hayes con una arrogancia y suficiencia que Rick halló irresistible. - No esperarás que ceda tan rápido en todo...

- ¿Así va a ser nuestra convivencia?

Lisa sólo se cruzó de brazos, y le dedicó a Rick una mirada desafiante y provocadora, acompañada de una única respuesta:

- Tómalo o déjalo, Hunter.

De pronto, Rick creyó comprender por qué Lisa se estaba portando tan bromista con él... y no perdió oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

- ¿Esto fue por lo de la máscara?

La comandante Hayes se sobresaltó con la sola mención de un incidente especialmente desagradable del día anterior (pero que a Rick le había parecido demasiado gracioso), y en sus ojos asomó un destello de indignación que supo muy bien cómo usar contra su piloto favorito... a quien taladró con la mirada más fría que pudo ponerle

- Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que quieras entrar al baño con una máscara de monstruo... mientras yo me estoy duchando.

- Aw, chiquita... - dijo él en un tono exageradamente tierno, mientras se unía a ella en un abrazo protector y le besaba el cabello. - ¿Te asusté mucho?

Por arte de magia, Lisa dejó atrás su actuación de mujer ruda y despiadada, y en cuanto Rick la abrazó ella comenzó a temblar sin control, como si estuviera aterrada por todo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Rick y dejándose consentir por él, mientras respondía la pregunta de su piloto entre sollozos conmovedores:

- Mucho... lloré y todo...

- Pobrecita... - la consolaba Rick mientras le daba repetidos besos en donde pudiera.

- Pobrecita de mí, me asustaste feo...

Aprovechando un desliz de Rick, que no se esperaba algo como eso, Lisa se lanzó a sorprenderlo con un nuevo beso... pero mientras los anteriores habían sido apasionados y desesperados, este comenzó lento y tímido, como si ella estuviera tanteando aguas que suponía hostiles... disfrutando cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada roce, al punto de convertirlo en un universo de placer, y poco a poco, conforme lograba que Rick se moviera al ritmo que ella quería, Lisa hacía más intenso el ritmo, al punto de que cuando los dos pusieron fin al beso, no quedaba en sus pulmones nada de aliento...

Tampoco quedaba en ellos nada que no fuera amor y deseo... un amor que Lisa pudo ver en los ojos del hombre al que acababa de besar... y que no podía sino expresar todo ese amor en un único suspiro:

- Aw...

- Fuiste malo, Hunter... - insistió ella, besándolo en la línea de la mandíbula y riendo con cada escalofrío que le provocaba.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para resarcirme? - inquirió Rick, a lo que Lisa reaccionó con cara de estar pensándolo seriamente.

- ¿La cena?

Rick sonrió con resignación... evidentemente su novia no tenía llenaderas a la hora de bromear con él.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Hayes...

- ¿Qué dices, pilotito? - insistió Lisa, apelando a sus artes de seducción una vez más, ya que se lanzó a acariciar a su hombre por todas partes. - ¿Una buena cena inaugural a cambio de mi amor?

- Pensé que eso ya lo tenía... - protestó Rick.

- Ouch... - reaccionó la joven oficial tras asumir su error, aunque sin perder de vista el objetivo principal y los mecanismos para alcanzarlos. - ¿Entonces, una buena cena inaugural a cambio de igual espacio en el armario?

- Y nada de dormir en el sofá - se apresuró a acotar Rick, logrando que ella se cruzara de brazos y lo mirara con desconfianza.

- No me vas a quitar mis medios para amenazarte...

Lejos de sentirse amenazado o intimidado, Rick se acercó a ella perezosamente, disfrutando con locura la forma en la que ella se estremeció cuando la abrazó, para luego convertir ese estremecimiento en un temblor hecho y derecho con sólo un beso largo y apasionado en el cuello de su mujer.

Un temblor que ella le contagió con un simple gemido de puro placer y amor...

- ¿Te dije alguna vez lo mucho que me gustas cuando te pones amenazante y terrible?

- Solías gritarme cada vez que me ponía así - le recordó Lisa con voz jadeante, haciendo que Rick tragara saliva y anhelara dejar todo eso en el pasado... o bien lejos de la memoria rencorosa de su novia, al menos.

- ¿No puede un hombre cambiar de opinión? - se defendió él.

- Tonto... - le contestó ella, tocándolo en la nariz con la punta de su dedo mientras se recuperaba de ese ataque de amor y pasaba a otro tema. - ¿Cuándo van a ir los Grant a tomar posesión de la casa?

- Esta noche, cuando los dos terminen sus turnos... tengo que ir a recibirlos cuando lleguen con sus cosas y darles la llave...

Hubo algo en la forma en que Rick respondió a esa pregunta que fue demasiado evidente para Lisa... había tristeza en su voz, en sus gestos, en su mirada, una tristeza que ella no imaginaba de donde podía venir, pero que se había convertido en algo que ella deseaba curar a toda costa, porque si había algo en el mundo que ella no podía soportar sin que se le partiera el corazón, además de todos los horrores de la guerra, era ver a Rick melancólico...

Tomando rápidamente la mano de su piloto en la suya, Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con compasión y entendimiento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Era mi casa, Lisa... - contestó él en un suspiro, mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo decirle a Lisa que él estaba siendo nostálgico con su vieja "cajita de fósforos"? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que sólo estaba extrañando los buenos momentos que vivió en esa casa... momentos que inevitablemente la tenían a ella como protagonista?

¿Cómo evitar que ella pensara que se trataba de dudas o temores sobre el paso que estaban dando?

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? - preguntó ella con temor, confirmando sin intención alguna los temores de Rick.

Rápidamente, Rick se apresuró a enterrar cualquier idea de que él se estuviera arrepintiendo, para lo que volvió a tomar a su novia en brazos, besándole la frente una y otra vez y sintiendo que su mundo se volvía maravilloso cada vez que la veía sonreír...

- No, jamás... - le aseguró Rick antes de darle un beso en los labios. - Además, ahora estoy en un lugar mejor...

- Aw...

- Es sólo que... - trató de hacerse entender él - pasaron muchas cosas especiales allí, a pesar de lo poco que viví en esa casa...

- Seis meses... - completó Lisa, estrechando el abrazo que la unía a él e invitándolo a sentarse sobre la cama del dormitorio. - Seis meses... cargados de recuerdos que siempre van a estar con nosotros, sin importar el lugar donde vivamos, Rick... y a fin de cuentas, eso es lo único que importa.

Realmente él no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba ella para lograrlo, pero lo único que importaba era que Lisa siempre tenía la palabra justa para hacerlo sentir mejor, para que él olvidara sus penas y tristezas, para hacerle creer en la promesa de un futuro mejor y feliz con sólo una mirada y una sonrisa, o un abrazo amistoso y compasivo...

- Eres maravillosa... - respondió él sin pensarlo, sino sólo sintiéndolo. - Además... estoy seguro de que vamos a poder tener muchos buenos recuerdos aquí.

A su lado, la comandante Hayes rió con dulzura.

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda, pilotito?

- Ninguna... - negó rotundamente Rick, aunque luego le cedió un espacio a sus temores. - Lo único que me preocupa es que--

Rick no había cerrado la boca para dejar en suspenso la frase cuando Lisa, que ya se veía venir otra sesión de tranquilizar las dudas de su piloto, lo miró a los ojos y le pidió que continuara sin rodeos ni demoras:

- Dímelo...

Resignándose a su destino de perder la cabeza por acción de la dentadura de su novia, Rick confesó abiertamente el más reciente de sus temores... y mientras lo hacía, el temor cedió paso a la risa y la travesura.

- Que nos matemos antes de tener algún buen recuerdo en común.

- Rick, no nos matamos cuando me tuviste que cuidar--

- Casi lo hicimos...

Los recuerdos de la convalecencia de Lisa tras el ataque a su vuelo llegaron en tropel... había sido un mes extraordinario para ellos y su relación de pareja, por no decir que había sido la primera vez que los dos realmente vivieron juntos, y si bien la experiencia fue a todas luces espectacular, no podían quitarse de la memoria todos los encontronazos y discusiones que habían salpicado aquel mes.

Desde batallas por la limpieza del camarote de Lisa hasta agrias recriminaciones por los hábitos molestos de los dos; muchos habían sido los momentos en los que Lisa y Rick estuvieron más cerca de enfrentarse a muerte que de prodigarse cariño... y a pesar de la distancia en el tiempo, los dos todavía se sentían un tanto nerviosos al recordar sus peleas.

Lisa fue la primera en animarse a hablar, mirando a los ojos a su piloto con expresión de "tratemos de encontrarle el lado bueno a la cosa".

- Bueno, hubo cortocircuitos--

- Que creo que ya superamos, pero nunca se sabe... - se apresuró a cerrar el asunto Rick, encontrando plena aprobación por parte de Lisa, algo que quedó en claro con sólo escuchar el sarcasmo de su respuesta.

- Si quieres verle el lado malo a esto, te puedes volver a tu casa y nos olvidamos de todo el asunto.

- ¡Jamás! - juró Rick con vehemencia.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Hunter! - lo felicitó Lisa con una palmada en el hombro, y algo en ella se encendió con ese contacto aparentemente tan inocente... algo que ella debía extinguir a como diera lugar, o de lo contrario enloquecería.

Ella también lo veía en la mirada de Rick... era como ver dos trenes que estaban por chocar... sólo que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

- ¿A qué hora van a pasar los Grant por tu casa? - preguntó ella con un tono demasiado revelador de sus intenciones.

- A eso de las ocho, ¿por qué?

La mirada de Lisa se tornó hambrienta y urgente: ese era el fuego verde en el que Rick deseaba arder por toda la eternidad... y el piloto no podía sino dejarse hechizar por la mirada felina de esa joven mujer que se acercaba a él con intenciones demasiado claras y evidentes...

- Porque prefiero que me mates antes... de mi manera favorita, piloto...

- ¿Antes de cenar? - preguntó él arqueando una ceja y sólo para rabiar; con tantas bromas que ella le había gastado, él merecía su revancha...

- Me va a abrir bien el apetito para lo que vas a cocinar... - contestó Lisa como si nada, ya entrecerrando los ojos y buscando ávidamente los labios de Rick.

- Qué buen razonamiento...

En medio del beso tormentoso que los unió después, una cosa se volvió completamente certera en la mente del teniente comandante Rick Hunter... una verdad que él tenía que compartir con ella a como diera lugar, y si lo hacía en medio de los besos y las caricias que servían de antesala para la locura en la que estaban por sumergirse voluntariamente, tanto mejor...

- Creo que me va a gustar esto de vivir juntos... - murmuró Rick en una pausa que se dio entre beso y beso. - Gracias por aceptarme, Lisa...

- Ni lo menciones... - respondió ella, toda emocionada y muy enamorada, por sobre todas las cosas. - Va a ser una aventura...

- Sólo una pregunta... - inquirió Rick mientras la llevaba lentamente a recostarse sobre el lecho del dormitorio, a la vez que jugaba inconscientemente con la camiseta que ella vestía...

- Escupe...

La expresión de Rick -ansiosa, apasionada y fogosa- terminó por demoler las últimas resistencias de Lisa Hayes.

- ¿No crees que esa cama es un poco chica para los dos?

Tras reír con ternura, Lisa se levantó de aquella cama, decepcionando inicialmente al piloto... aunque la decepción fue corta y rápida, ya que tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrada, Lisa regresó junto a su él, volviendo a compartir aquella cama tan especial.

La cama de ambos.

Por ahora, coincidieron tácitamente Rick y Lisa; más adelante sería indispensable una buena cama de dos plazas.

- Será chica, piloto... pero va a ser cómoda... - dijo ella, dándole un beso en la frente - calentita... - otro beso en la nariz - y muy divertida, eso tenlo por seguro...

Y con el beso en los labios que Lisa le dio para poner fin a la discusión, comenzó para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes el primer acto de amor que harían en su casa... en la casa que los dos llamarían "hogar".

El primero de muchos... en ese día.

* * *

**Miércoles 18 de abril de 2012**

Con Lisa momentáneamente lejos de la cama, lo primero que hizo Rick fue tomar la almohada que ella había usado y llevársela al rostro, dispuesto a llenarse de ese aroma tan especial que él había aprendido a adorar... era un aroma que a él se le hacía natural y fresco, con ciertos tonos florales que sencillamente lo hechizaban...

El aroma de la mujer a la que amaba... el aroma del Paraíso...

Sólo entonces Rick Hunter cayó en la cuenta de que estaba realmente dando los primeros pasos en aquella aventura... estaba viviendo junto a la mujer de su vida, con quien construiría un hogar, y muy probablemente una familia.

Por enésima vez en su vida, el teniente comandante Hunter se encontró preguntándose qué diablos pudo haber visto una mujer educada, instruida e incluso de alcurnia como Lisa en alguien como él... un recluta maleducado y demasiado bocón para su propio bien. Ese era un misterio que lo iba a evadir por siempre, pero que jamás dejaría de perseguir.

Y ahora, viviendo con ella, tendría todas las oportunidades del mundo para buscar la respuesta... aunque lo primero era lo primero: y en cuanto ella regresara de su escala técnica, él iba a asegurarse de que la comandante Hayes nunca olvidara el primer amanecer de su vida juntos...

Hasta que un grito infernal, más propio de una criatura del Averno que de una mujer enamorada, hizo trizas todas las ilusiones de Rick Hunter...

- ¡¡RICK!!

Tras aquel grito que lo había sacado violentamente de su estado de ensueño, Rick Hunter no tenía otra opción más que apostar a lo seguro, porque ese grito no auguraba nada bueno:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡¿Nunca vas a aprender?! - bramó desde el baño la comandante Hayes, con una voz que ya tenía rasgos más femeninos que demoníacos. - ¡¡Espero que sea la primera y última vez que pasa esto en mi casa, señor!!

Mientras las imprecaciones, amenazas y maldiciones de Lisa Hayes continuaban llenando la pequeña casa del barrio militar en aquella madrugada que tan especial había prometido ser, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter recordó súbitamente qué cosa había hecho él que pudiera desatar la furia de Lisa... y la vergüenza por su descuido fue sólo comparable al temor que lo invadió a que ese incidente arruinara el resto del día...

- Diablos... - aulló Rick mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la almohada para protegerse de las invectivas de Lisa. - El maldito inodoro...

* * *

Un año había pasado.

El 18 de abril de 2011 había empezado como cualquier otro día para los siete mil millones de bulliciosos habitantes del planeta Tierra... todo hacía prever un día común y corriente, en el que algunos pocos encontrarían felicidad, otros tantos afrontarían desgracias y muchos otros, la gran mayoría, continuaría adelante sin que su vida experimentara cambios bruscos en cualquier sentido.

Muchos ciudadanos de la Tierra habían estado pasando ese día en sus oficinas cerrando negocios o manejando un papeleo interminable; otros estaban atendiendo el funcionamiento de complejas máquinas en fábricas o centrales de energía; unos cuantos trabajaban la tierra en sus campos o en las estancias de otras personas acaudaladas... muchos estaban en las universidades o escuelas, preparándose para un futuro que no sería... unos cuantos se dedicaban a las prácticas, ejercicios y otras actividades cotidianas de la vida militar... otros tantos hacían las compras u otra clase de obligaciones diarias... todos ellos comportándose tal como lo habían hecho cada día de sus vidas.

Algunos pocos recordaban haber oído en la radio o visto en televisión algo acerca de una advertencia emitida por el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, algo acerca de un estado de alerta y una convocatoria urgente a todos los integrantes de la Reserva Militar, pero todos ellos lo habían descartado como otra cosa más que sólo le interesaría a los militares... tal vez aquellos locos de la Liga Anti-Unificación estuvieran planeando otra campaña de atentados terroristas como la que había destruido Isla Macross allá por el 2009 o Toronto en 2010...

Y así, consumidos en sus preocupaciones diarias, los seres humanos prosiguieron con su día, ajenos a las fuerzas que desatarían el infierno sobre ellos.

El infierno comenzó aquel día cuando medio mundo observó infinidad de formas verdes y crueles salpicando sus cielos como enjambres que se abalanzaban sobre sus presas... o cuando los destellos brillantes de incontables reacciones de transposición iluminaron la noche que se cernía sobre una parte del mundo que se aprestaba para dormir.

El pánico azotó por igual a toda la humanidad, sea en las ciudades como en el campo... millones de personas comenzaron una loca carrera por escapar de donde fuera que estuvieran en busca de un lugar seguro que ya se presentía una fantasía, o procurar hallar un lugar que sirviera de refugio ante un eventual Armagedón. Nada había podido contener la desesperación que sacudió al mundo; ni las desesperadas directivas de un Gobierno aún más desesperado por el peso de sus errores, los caóticos esfuerzos de las fuerzas policiales por poner algo de orden, o incluso los débiles consejos del sentido común.

Fueron tres horas de absoluta locura, de completo pandemónium que transformó a la civilización humana en un frenesí de caos del que muy probablemente jamás se pudiera recuperar.

Y entonces, con una simultaneidad y coordinación que sólo hizo a ese acto más cruel, aquellas innumerables naves descargaron rayos de muerte sobre el planeta, envolviéndolo por completo en el enceguecedor fulgor de la aniquilación.

Nueve de cada diez seres humanos fueron pasados a degüello en treinta y siete segundos de horror... dejando a los sobrevivientes una marca indeleble en sus almas, una cicatriz profunda y dolorosa que los embargaba de dolor en el día en que se cumplía el primer aniversario de la Lluvia de la Muerte...

Que llegaran al 18 de abril de 2012 era algo demasiado optimista para una raza humana que dudaba de sus chances de sobrevivir al primer mes del ataque...

No hubo una única manera de conmemorar aquel día de muerte; cada nación, cada región, cada comunidad tomó en sus propias manos la decisión de recordar el día en que la Humanidad casi pasa a la Historia, haciéndolo a su muy particular y especial manera. Independientemente del color o de los actos con que cada región del mundo conmemoró ese día, el primer aniversario del monstruoso ataque de Dolza contra la Tierra fue vivido con un dolor inconmensurable que inundó el corazón de cada ser humano que había atravesado esa experiencia.

Muchas comunidades optaron por conmemorar a los miles de millones que Dolza había erradicado, así como al mundo que pereció en las llamas aquel día y que estaban tratando de resucitar con sus esfuerzos denodados; otras ciudades y comunidades, por el contrario, prefirieron celebrar aquel día como el triunfo de la vida frente a una muerte que había parecido todopoderosa, concentrándose en remarcar que a pesar de la voluntad de Dolza, un año después del ataque aún había seres humanos y ciudades en la Tierra..

Sólo en Nueva Macross, cuyos ciudadanos habían sufrido dos largos años de guerra antes del Día del Holocausto, se consideró apropiado incluir un desfile militar en los actos oficiales; tal vez alguien creyera que se trataba de una celebración de la victoria, pero esa impresión caía al ver que las tropas no marchaban al son de música alguna, o que estaban completamente ausentes los fuegos artificiales... filas y filas de soldados, vehículos y Destroids avanzando en una procesión prácticamente silenciosa, mientras los aviones de combate sobrevolaban la ciudad y hacían múltiples "formaciones del hombre perdido" para honrar a los soldados que habían dado su vida en defensa de la raza humana.

Los templos y santuarios de todas las religiones humanas se vieron inundados de fieles que oraban en busca de paz para sus almas, en pedido de descanso para las almas de los caídos y en un desesperado reclamo de una explicación para aquel día...

Pero independientemente de las celebraciones oficiales, cada persona tenía su propia manera de observar aquel día fatídico.

Cada persona en el mundo recordaba con cruel lujo de detalles las circunstancias precisas en las que había sido sorprendida por la Lluvia de la Muerte... todos podían recordar en donde habían estado, quiénes estaban cerca suyo, y qué tenían previsto hacer en el resto de ese día que tan normal había parecido... el terror ante la idea de hallarse solos en un mundo desolado y muerto, la desesperación por saber acerca de los familiares y seres amados... y el alivio infinito de ser hallados por las partidas de rescate.

Cada persona sabía bien quiénes de los suyos habían escapado a la muerte... y quienes no.

Y a ellos, al eterno descanso de los que Dolza había arrancado de la vida con displicencia, iban dirigidas todas las oraciones de ese día.

Algunos pasaron ese día en soledad, con la única compañía de sus recuerdos, en ciertos casos acompañados por algo de alcohol para hacer más soportable el dolor; otros preferían enfrentar la memoria de aquel día junto a sus seres más cercanos... sólo para descubrir que era posible estar infinitamente solo aún en medio de una muchedumbre.

Todo hizo eclosión en un instante único, un momento preciso y cronometrado con obsesiva perfección... un momento que en infinidad de lugares alrededor del mundo había quedado inmortalizado en las agujas y displays de relojes congelados por la devastación... la hora precisa podía cambiar, dependiendo del huso horario, pero el momento era uno sólo.

En Nueva Macross, ese momento ocurrió a las 16:32.

En toda la Tierra, y por pedido del Gobierno, los habitantes detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo exactamente un minuto antes de que se cumpliera el año exacto del momento en que comenzó el ataque; en las regiones de la Tierra donde las descargas de muerte ocurrieron a la luz del día, se detuvieron las fábricas y callaron las ciudades, y en donde el ataque de Dolza llegó por la noche, todas las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo, sumiendo a aquella parte del globo en una oscuridad que asemejaba la que quedó cuando los rayos mortales de la armada Zentraedi y la furia de las explosiones se disiparon.

Y cuando en los relojes de todo el mundo llegó el instante preciso en que se cumplía un año del bombardeo, en todas las ciudades de la Tierra sonaron, fantasmagóricas y aterrorizantes, las alarmas de ataque aéreo, emitiendo un chillido mecánico que heló la sangre de los sobrevivientes, despertándoles recuerdos de la luz que había bajado del cielo para erradicar a la Humanidad... y retrotrayéndolos por un instante horroroso al mismo día en el que todo pareció terminar.

El cruel ulular de las alarmas de ataque aéreo se prolongó durante treinta y siete segundos: el lapso de tiempo que duró el bombardeo Zentraedi.

Al callar las alarmas, la Tierra cayó en silencio... el silencio de un mundo que rendía tributo a los difuntos y que recordaba lo cerca que había estado de la completa aniquilación, al volver a sentir en su piel el terror de ese día.

El 18 de abril de 2011, en palabras del editorial de un diario de Nueva Londres, era un día que lejos de haber terminado, se prolongaba en un atardecer que duraría mientras quedara viva una sola persona que hubiera vivido aquella jornada.

Un atardecer a cuya cruel sombra viviría la raza humana durante largo tiempo, como quedó comprobado el 18 de abril de 2012.

* * *

Al terminar las ceremonias conmemorativas del primer aniversario del ataque de Dolza en la ciudad de Nueva Macross, un jeep militar dejó el área céntrica en donde habían tenido lugar los eventos, moviéndose por las calles repentinamente vacías en el atardecer de la ciudad. El camino de aquel jeep terminó en un predio de las afueras de Nueva Macross, allí en donde la línea que separaba a la tambaleante civilización del atroz desierto se tornaba más difusa...

El predio en cuestión era un pequeño parche verde en medio del pardo desierto, rodeado por una reja de gran altura que protegía la paz de ese lugar frente a intrusos... y con sólo transponer los umbrales de esa reja, se tenía la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo diferente y especial, un rincón de paz inmerso en la locura del mundo... un lugar para la contemplación y el recuerdo.

Un lugar para honrar a los que ya no estaban más entre los vivos... cuyos nombres estaban inscritos en las lápidas y monolitos fúnebres que moteaban aquel camposanto, por más que muy pocas de aquellas lápidas marcaran el lugar de último reposo de los difuntos; los cuerpos de casi todos los que estaban "enterrados" en aquel cementerio estaban realmente en otra parte... flotando en el espacio o vaporizados durante la Lluvia de la Muerte.

Pero la necesidad humana de un lugar de recordación era mucho más poderosa que la lógica, como lo podían comprobar las dos personas que habían viajado hasta ese cementerio en el jeep.

Una de esas personas, una joven mujer, descendió del vehículo con lentitud, casi con reticencia, como si temiera enfrentar a algo que la estaba esperando en el silencioso y pacífico predio... pero bastó que su acompañante la tomara de la mano para que ella encontrara todas las fuerzas que iba a necesitar, y lenta pero decididamente los dos hicieron su entrada en el pequeño cementerio de las afueras de Nueva Macross.

Los dos caminaron en silencio y con profundo respeto por entre las filas de lápidas, sabedores de que allí se honraba la memoria de muchas personas que habían combatido con ellos durante la Guerra... por allí estaba la lápida recordatoria de Roy Fokker, no muy lejos de donde se hallaba la de Ben Dixon... a unos cuantos pasos estaba enterrado John Hollis... junto a tantos otros cuyos nombres y rostros el teniente comandante Rick Hunter podía conjurar sin el menor esfuerzo.

De pronto, Rick sintió que su mano era tomada con más fuerza, casi con verdadera desesperación, y al ver la expresión decidida en el rostro de Lisa Hayes, él supo que allí debía detenerse... porque el resto del camino era algo que sólo Lisa podía hacer.

Por más que anhelara acompañarla, Rick supo cuál era su lugar, y se quedó respetuosamente junto a la lápida de un piloto de Destroid, una lápida que no marcaba ninguna tumba... observando a la vez cómo su amor caminaba para detenerse frente a las lápidas de otras dos personas que tampoco estaban enterradas allí.

Pensó en ir a visitar a Roy y Ben, pero casi al instante creyó escucharlos, tratándolo de tonto y diciéndole que en vez de preocuparse por un par de tontos muertos como ellos, se preocupara por la mujer muy viva y real que estaba con él...

"_Me halagas con tanta devoción, pero Hunter, por todos los cielos, ¿estás buscando que te patee?_" le habría dicho Roy "_Atiende a esa dama que no sé qué le picó para prestarle atención a una sabandija como tú..._"

"_El comandante Fokker tiene razón, jefe_" pareció agregar Ben con sus clásicas carcajadas. "_No vamos a estar menos muertos porque usted insista en hacernos compañía, y de todas maneras no somos compañía tan buena como la comandante Hayes... si entiende a lo que me refiero, claro..._"

Ese era un consejo que Rick Hunter no despreciaría, de modo que simplemente se quedó mirando a Lisa, mientras ella seguía adelante en su camino.

Los últimos pasos de Lisa Hayes se tornaron temblorosos y difíciles, y mientras las inscripciones de las lápidas se hacían legibles ante sus ojos, ella encontró que se le dificultaba mucho leerlas... porque sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

Por fin, Lisa llegó al pie de aquellas lápidas que ella misma había pedido colocar en el cementerio... lápidas que honraban la memoria de dos personas muertas en circunstancias disímiles pero igualmente devastadoras...

Corriéndose un mechón de cabello de la frente con su mano, y secándose unas oportunas lágrimas, Lisa se puso en cuclillas para leer mejor la inscripción tallada en las lápidas.

**Almirante DONALD WINDWORTH HAYES**

1952 - 2011

"_Que se diga que cumplí con mi deber; lo demás es superfluo._"

**ANDREA BRANSFORD-HAYES**

1956 - 1995

"_El mundo es un lugar solitario sin ti._"

- Hola, papá... hola, mamá... - susurró Lisa a las dos lápidas, sonriendo con tristeza al ver las fotografías que estaban empotradas en ellas. - Sólo venía-- sólo venía a saludarlos hoy...

Sin dejar de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían, Lisa se volvió hacia la lápida de su padre, de la que quitó con la mano un poco de molesta arena del desierto que la estaba ensuciando... mientras buscaba las palabras que mejor expresaran lo que sentía su corazón contrito de dolor.

- Quería decirte, papá, que... que todo está bien... - dijo Lisa, sonriendo muy a su pesar. - Que pudimos salir adelante, que no todo se acabó ese día, y que los sacrificios que se hicieron valieron la pena, y que-- que te extraño mucho...

Había sido un largo camino el que ella había caminado junto a su padre... un camino de amargura y soledad, de desencuentros y encontronazos, de una distancia que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo acercar, por más que sus corazones se desesperaran en hallar la manera de hacerlo...

También los recuerdos buenos asomaban por allí: el orgullo sin límites que destilaba Donald Hayes el día de la graduación de Lisa en la Academia, o la alegría que le vio en el rostro cuando ella regresó a la Tierra para su fútil esfuerzo de paz... y los pocos momentos en los que pudieron ser realmente padre e hija...

- A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, de todas las peleas y discusiones... te extraño... - confesó Lisa con la voz emocionada.

Como si estuviera una vez más en aquella claustrofóbica sala de la Base Alaska, las últimas imágenes que ella tuvo de su padre aparecieron en tropel frente a ella... el almirante Hayes, su padre, herido y aterrorizado... un hombre que sólo en el momento final había comprendido la magnitud de sus errores y desaciertos, y que sólo por eso podía enfrentar su momento final con paz...

Y cuya última preocupación no fue para el mundo que moría a su alrededor, sino para la hija que dejaba allí... Lisa tenía que hacerle saber a su padre que no todo había acabado en la Base Alaska... pero no sabía cómo ni de qué manera decírselo...

La respuesta vino casi por casualidad cuando Lisa, en un momento en que no podía seguir enfrentando las lápidas de sus padres, giró para ver a Rick, que permanecía inquieto a treinta metros de allí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima... y como por arte de magia, una enorme sonrisa asomó en el rostro apesadumbrado de Lisa Hayes.

- No te preocupes por mí, papá, yo estoy bien... - reveló emocionada la joven oficial, mezclando sonrisas con lágrimas, y felicidad con tristeza. - Encontré a alguien en mi vida, creo que alguna vez te conté de él... es ese mismo, si te lo preguntas... aunque sé que a estas alturas ya le habrás contado todo a mamá...

Una risa inesperada la sacudió justo cuando estaba mirando la foto de su madre que estaba en la lápida... Lisa casi podía escuchar la voz dulce y cariñosa de su madre haciéndole una pregunta de carácter sentimental... y ella se sentía sonrojarse como si la estuviera escuchando allí, frente a ella y de carne y hueso.

- ¿Que cómo es, mamá? Me trae vuelta loca... es un soldado valiente y dedicado, un verdadero héroe... mi héroe... - explicó Lisa en medio de ese diálogo imaginario que para ella era casi real. - Él fue el que me salvó de la Base Alaska ese día--

Una vez más, la tristeza inundó el alma de Lisa, mientras su mente insistía en recordar los tétricos momentos del día en que la Tierra fue asesinada... el griterío de los oficiales, el pánico colectivo en el momento del bombardeo... la breve ilusión que el Gran Cañón les otorgó en su primer y único disparo... los incesantes ataques concentrados contra la Base Alaska... el humo, las explosiones, la muerte por doquier y los gemidos de los agonizantes... la propia resignación de Lisa a morir entre las ruinas de la Base...

Y su padre, el último miembro de su familia biológica, cuya muerte ella tuvo la desgracia de observar en vivo y en directo, a través de la pantalla llena de estática de un sistema de comunicaciones...

Su padre, con quien sólo había intercambiado discusiones y regaños en su última conversación juntos...

Su madre, quien antes de morir había insistido en ver a su única hija por última vez... esa última vez que la vio, toda débil y pálida en su lecho de muerte, en los momentos finales de su batalla contra el cáncer que la arrebató en la plenitud de su vida, dejando atrás a un hombre devastado y a una niña que la necesitaba con desesperación para crecer...

- Papá, mamá, los extraño... te extraño mucho... - confesó Lisa, ya sin hacer el menor intento por reprimir su llanto acongojado. - Los echo de menos como no puede imaginarse...

Y de pronto, un nuevo recuerdo... el recuerdo maravilloso de la voz de Rick en aquella radio que hasta entonces no transmitía más que la estática de la destrucción... el sonido de las turbinas de su Veritech acercándose hasta donde ella pensaba que moriría... verlo al final de aquel pasillo, jubiloso y corriendo para abrazarla y sacarla de allí... el escape de las ruinas de la Base Alaska... enfrentarse a la devastación del planeta y descubrir allí, rodeados por la muerte y la destrucción, un vínculo poderoso que sólo se había tornado más sólido con el paso del tiempo...

Un momento mágico en medio de la devastación, que había significado para Lisa el final de una vida solitaria y apagada y el comienzo de algo nuevo, emocionante y más hermoso que lo que podía imaginar... junto a un piloto que en ese instante la miraba preocupado, tras comprobar que ella había estado llorando...

- Ojalá estuvieran los dos aquí para conocerlo a él... y para saber que al fin me pude enderezar en ese sentido - les "comentó" a sus padres con una sonrisa modesta en los labios. - Sé que les hubiera encantado conocerlo, y que les habría caído de lo más bien... y él los hubiera querido como si fueran sus verdaderos padres...

Lisa volteó hacia Rick para sonreírle y tranquilizarlo; no quería que él se preocupara por ella... y cuando vio que la cara de preocupación de su novio desaparecía, ella le hizo un gesto silencioso para decirle que pronto volvería con él, luego de lo cual Lisa se acercó una vez más a las lápidas de sus padres...

- Tengo que dejarlos, espero que me entiendan... es que hoy, bueno... hoy cumplimos un año juntos - se excusó ella ante las lápidas, casi tartamudeando en su intento de hacerse entender por sus padres. - Es irónico, ¿no les parece? El día que todo acabó... fue el día en que todo empezó de nuevo en mi vida... es algo raro, pero bueno...

Sin más qué decirles, Lisa pasó su mano por las fotos de sus padres y por los nombres tallados en las lápidas, mientras su corazón daba un nuevo vuelco.

- Los quiero mucho... y los extraño mucho... - murmuró ella a modo de despedida. - Espero que estén bien allá donde estén y--

Tras ponerse de pie, Lisa hizo una venia sentida y emocionada para su padre... a quien por un instante creyó ver allí, del brazo de su madre, los dos sonriéndole y mirándola con todo el orgullo y felicidad del mundo... y dándole a Lisa la seguridad de que ellos ya estaban al tanto de todo.

De modo que, sin más, Lisa sonrió y les dijo una última cosa a sus padres:

- Nos estamos viendo...

* * *

Ya de regreso en su casa -y referirse a ella como "su casa" era algo que a los dos todavía les provocaba escalofríos y cosquillas- los dos jóvenes oficiales se dispusieron a pasar el resto de aquel día tratando de hacerse sentir lo más cómodos y alegres que les fuera posible.

Demasiada tristeza habían visto durante ese día como para seguir sumiéndose en ella...

La noche estaba tranquila; casi no se oían ruidos provenientes del exterior, dado que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross preferían pasar aquel día tan especial en sus casas, en compañía de sus familias... o de sus recuerdos en caso de no tener más a sus familias junto a ellos.

Rick había estado especialmente protector durante aquel día, tanto en las ceremonias conmemorativas como después de la breve visita que los dos hicieron al cementerio... parecía como si en cada oportunidad que se le presentara, allí él estaría para darle a Lisa una palabra de aliento, un beso tierno o un abrazo protector... todo el dolor que él le había visto cuando ella visitaba las lápidas de sus padres lo inspiraba a hacer lo humanamente posible por cuidar a su amor mientras transcurrían las horas de ese día tan especial.

Lisa no era ajena a eso... y si bien ella normalmente rechazaría tanto cuidado y atención, aquel día la había encontrado con muy pocas fuerzas y energías como para poder presentarle batalla. No había forma de que Lisa se enfrentara al recuerdo de la muerte de su padre por su cuenta... y ya aquella madrugada, al despertarse sorpresivamente mientras Rick dormía a pata suelta, la emoción la había embargado al punto de hacerla llorar en la cama...

Rick nunca se despertó, pero algo debió haber sentido, dado que después de ese llanto el piloto no dejó de abrazarla en sueños, e incluso en algunos ratos, llegaba a darle besos a Lisa en sus hombros desnudos y temblorosos, provocando que la joven mujer sólo se emocionara más y más...

De modo que Lisa agradecía a Dios y a su buena fortuna el que Rick apareciera en su vida... porque en ese día, él era lo único que la mantenía funcionando.

No había habido episodios serios desde el regreso a la casa que los dos compartían en Paseo MacArthur, y salvo la melancolía generalizada de ese primer aniversario del casi exterminio de la Humanidad, todo se desarrollaba en paz y normalidad... en el sentido Hayes-Hunter de la normalidad, por supuesto.

Por mutuo acuerdo y como parte de la celebración de su primer aniversario juntos, cada uno iba a preparar un plato para la cena de aquella noche, y tras haberse pasado poco más de una hora encerrado en la cocina en actividades demasiado secretas y reservadas para el gusto de su novia, Rick le cedió el control de la cocina a la comandante Hayes, dejando todo en su lugar y listo para que Lisa preparara su parte de la cena...

Lisa se esmeró tanto como Rick lo había hecho... aquel día merecía que los dos pusieran todo de sí para celebrar lo único verdaderamente bueno del 18 de abril...

Finalmente, tras una batalla extrañamente fácil contra la comida y la cocina, Lisa dio por terminado su platillo, y luego de cubrirlo para que conservara el calor, salió de la cocina... para encontrarse con Rick, a quien pilló sentado en el sillón y hojeando una revista que él escondió como si se tratara de un texto hereje y prohibido.

Se hizo un silencio en la casa de los Hunter-Hayes... porque todo lo que había para decir, ellos lo decían con sus miradas; una mirada verde e inquisitiva, enfrentada a otra azul y sobresaltada...

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lisa cuando el silencio se tornó insoportable.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No trates de engañarme, Hunter - le advirtió ella, acercándose hasta poder ver qué era lo que Rick estaba escondiendo. - ¿Qué es esa revista que tienes por ahí?

- Nada especial...

Lisa Hayes no creyó la respuesta, y menos cuando notó que Rick reaccionaba con rapidez para ocultar lo que sea que tuviera entre manos... algo que estaba destinado a fracasar desde el comienzo.

- Seré yo quien lo juzgue - aseguró la comandante Hayes, arrancando la revista de manos de Rick y quedando estupefacta con lo que podía ver. - Dios mío...

Se trataba de una revista del espectáculo, una especie de contraparte impresa a programas como "Noches para Llorar" y "Tras Bastidores", y el título de la página que Rick Hunter había marcado ya lo decía todo:

"HUNTER DESMIENTE CATEGÓRICAMENTE LOS RUMORES LANZADOS POR MINMEI... Y NO QUIERE QUE QUEDEN DUDAS."

La fotografía que ocupaba la mitad de la página era aún peor... eran ellos dos en las escalinatas del Hotel Centinel, en mayo del año anterior... él sosteniéndola del talle y besándola con desesperación, como si se fuera a morir allí mismo, y ella entregándose al beso sin la menor resistencia, o vergüenza al hacerlo frente a docenas de fotógrafos y camarógrafos de la televisión.

Detrás de ellos, casi escondida, podía verse a Minmei... aunque por suerte para Rick y Lisa, la expresión de la estrella era indescifrable en medio del caos general.

Pero lo que a Lisa le sorprendía ver en esa fotografía era el grado de pasión que los dos se demostraban con aquel beso... era como si estuvieran devorándose mutuamente... y si se ponía a pensar en la pasión que los dos llegaron a alcanzar más tarde, eso bastaba para hacer que Lisa sintiera escalofríos.

Claro que no lo suficiente como para distraerla de su duda principal.

- ¡¿Guardaste esto un año entero?!

- Me gustó la fotografía... - se defendió el piloto. - ¿A ti no?

- A mí me gustó más el original...

Dicho y hecho, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a repetir aquel beso, tal como lo recordaban... aunque bien pronto se volvió una sesión de cariño apasionado que no los dejó respirar, o pensar, o sentir algo que no fueran ellos dos... y eso quedó más que claro en las miradas que se intercambiaban cuando al fin se dieron un respiro mutuo.

- ¿Por qué sacaste esto, Rick?

- Bueno, dado que hoy cumplimos un año, pensé que lo mejor sería hacer algo para guardar nuestros recuerdos...

De inmediato, Rick extrajo de un lugar oculto a la vista de Lisa un cuaderno de color azul y que tenía escrito en letras cursivas y doradas las palabras "Nuestros Recuerdos"... y con sólo verlo más de cerca, Lisa cayó en la cuenta de que no era un cuaderno, sino un...

- ¿Un álbum? - preguntó Lisa, sin poder creer lo que Rick estaba haciendo por los dos. - Sí que lo tenías todo en secreto, Rick...

- No quise completarlo hasta-- bueno, hasta hablar contigo...

- Déjame ver... - pidió Lisa, logrando que Rick pusiera el álbum en sus manos... y al ver la primera foto que había allí, puso una mueca de enfado en su rostro. - Definitivamente estás buscando que te mate, pilotito.

Allí, en una de las primeras páginas y junto a las fotografías oficiales de archivo militar de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, estaba esa foto que Lisa prefería ver enterrada y borrada de las memorias de la Humanidad, porque para ella era todavía demasiado vergonzoso verse sorbiendo descaradamente de un licuado de frutas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la fotógrafa que la había sorprendido.

Esa misma mirada de indignación y furia se clavó en los ojos azules y divertidos del hombre que estaba junto a ella, que no perdía oportunidad de poner sal en aquella herida:

- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con esa foto?

- Todos los que te imaginas... - gruñó Lisa, mejorando rápidamente su expresión hasta que se volvió inquieta y curiosa. - ¿Qué más anduviste juntando?

La siguiente página le mostró a Lisa la respuesta que buscaba... y como siempre cuando de Rick se trataba, esa respuesta era algo tan curioso e insólito como para provocarle diversión, curiosidad e irritación por partes iguales...

- ¿Un ticket de "Pizza Castle"?

- De aquella vez que fuimos a comer ahí... - contó un Rick Hunter que se sonrojó a gran velocidad al contar lo que hacía tan especial a ese día. - Cuando te dije que si querías ser mi... mi novia...

La mejor manera que Lisa tenía para agradecer el que Rick se molestara en guardar algo tan insignificante para otros y tan especial para ellos era besándolo en los labios con todo el amor que podía juntar hacia él... y dado que era mucho, Rick Hunter quedó con muy poco sentido del equilibrio después de que los labios de Lisa terminaran de devastarlo...

Por lo menos él debía agradecer, además de tener el amor de aquella mujer maravillosa que lo hechizaba sólo con su mirada, el que ese beso no lo hubiera dejado inconsciente o comatoso... pero bien cerca estuvo.

Mientras sus pulmones procuraban llenarse de aire una vez más, Rick reparó en otra fotografía que estaba por allí... una fotografía que incluso a él le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago, porque la creía la más pura y perfecta expresión de lo que era la ternura...

- Esta foto...

Era una foto tomada en las luces tenues de una madrugada, y que mostraba a la comandante Hayes muy lejos de su habitual porte militar... una Lisa que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su camarote, abrazada a un mono de peluche que incluso en la baja luz podía verse sonriente... al igual que Lisa, que parecía gozar de un muy buen sueño en esa oportunidad...

- Aw... - murmuró ella, que a falta de un mono de peluche sólo le quedaba abrazar a Rick con todo su cariño.

- Te veías adorable ese día... como siempre - explicó Rick, abrumado por ese repentino ataque de amor. - ¿Cómo resistirme a sacarle una foto a esa escena? Pero sigamos adelante... hay más...

La siguiente fotografía, lejos de representar la ternura que Lisa exudaba sin que ella lo supiera, mostraba el lado de Lisa Hayes que el mundo conocía mejor... se trataba de una fotografía tomada hacía cosa de siete años, en donde una Lisa Hayes más aniñada pero seria, y vestida con el uniforme ceremonial de los cadetes de la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida, hacía la venia frente a un almirante que le entregaba un diploma... un almirante cuyos rasgos eran demasiado familiares y similares a los de Lisa hasta para el que menos la conociera...

- Por Dios, Rick... - balbuceó Lisa, que no recordaba ver esa fotografía en años. - ¿De donde--?

- La encontré por ahí... estaba en la caja con los recuerdos de tu padre, pero la tenías afuera - contó él. - Espero que no te moleste--

- Para nada... - lo tranquilizó Lisa, mientras dejaba abierta una de las páginas del álbum. - Cielos... sí que me veía aburrida...

- ¿Aburrida? - repitió él como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. - Te ves hermosa cuando actúas toda oficial, ¿no te lo habían dicho jamás?

La cara de Lisa se volvió seria y juguetona a la vez, al igual que el tono con el que ella le habló después:

- Hunter, voy a matarte...

- ¡Pero si estás preciosa! - insistió él a la vez que pasaba una mano por la espalda de Lisa, de modo de acercarla lo suficiente para que pudiera lanzarse a besar repetidamente su mejilla. - Es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida...

- No importa... voy a matarte... después de comerte a besos, por supuesto...

Sin que esa amenaza o esa promesa lo apartaran de su misión, el comandante Hunter dio vuelta otra página de aquel álbum, dejando a los ojos de los dos un pedazo de papel modesto, medio arrugado y con inscripciones casi ilegibles... a excepción de un número que era el precio pagado por un encargo.

Y Lisa, que conocía bien a su piloto, dedujo al instante de lo que se trataba, mientras lo miraba maravillada de pensar que él podía llegar a pensar que ese papel era un recuerdo especial.

- ¡¿Otro ticket de comida?! - preguntó incrédula la comandante Hayes.

- De "El Picadillo de Oro", ¿recuerdas?

Asintiendo, Lisa tomó una vez más el álbum y comenzó a estudiar detenidamente el ticket para ver qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial...

- La casa de empanadas... deja ver la fecha... - comentó ella sin mucho pensarlo, aunque sus ojos se tornaron grandes y sorprendidos al comprobar la fecha de aquel ticket. - 18 de octubre de 2011...

- El día que los dos recibimos nuestras casas...

Aunque asintió con la referencia que Rick había hecho, algo en ella deseó que él hubiera comentado algo más de aquella jornada de la que casualmente se cumplían seis meses, y a falta de palabras, la mirada de Lisa se tornó encendida y sugerente, al igual que las caricias que prodigaba en la espalda de su novio.

- Yo lo recuerdo como un día más especial todavía - preguntó entonces la comandante Hayes, rematando la pregunta con una tierna mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja de Rick. - ¿Tú no?

- Un día maravilloso... - respondió él, casi sin aliento. - Y una noche más maravillosa aún...

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba hacer aclaraciones al respecto... sus caras, sus miradas, los gestos y caricias que se estaban dando lo decían todo... caricias suaves y tiernas que tenían la dosis justa e ideal de provocación y de promesa; provocación porque despertaban en el otro toda clase de sensaciones que sólo conducirían a algo, y promesa porque ese algo tenía toda la apariencia de convertirse en un evento inolvidable...

Lisa recorría con besos una línea caprichosa que empezaba en los labios de su piloto y terminaba en la base del cuello; Rick condimentaba los besos con caricias que incluso se daban el gusto de recorrer los senos de su novia, aún presintiéndolos debajo de la ropa... algo que motivaba una venganza rápida, contundente y desesperadamente placentera de parte de ella.

Quizás los dos hubieran terminado allí mismo haciendo el amor, de no ser porque Lisa encontró no sólo la manera ideal de ponerle paños fríos al asunto antes de que se saliera de control, sino también de retribuirle a Rick aquel esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por guardar la historia de su relación en imágenes.

Con sorpresa y cierto malestar, Rick observó cómo ella se alejaba de él y corría a buscar algo en su habitación, y antes de que él pudiera protestar o quejarse ante ella, ya la tenía en camino de regreso, prometiendo estar a su lado bien pronto a la vez que le comentaba algo en tono misterioso:

- Qué suerte que hayas estado juntando todas estas cosas, porque casualmente yo andaba teniendo una idea parecida...

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Hayes? - inquirió Rick, quien abrió bien grandes los ojos cuando vio que Lisa volvía a su lado con una caja de madera labrada, la cual abrió para revelar un verdadero tesoro de recuerdos y nostalgia que Rick quiso explorar de inmediato.

El deseo le duró poco a Rick; en su primer manotazo dentro del cofre de los recuerdos de Lisa, el piloto se hizo con una serie de fotografías que tan rápido como las vio, quiso quemarlas y dispersar las cenizas en el espacio, porque cada una de esas fotos era una verdadera afrenta a su reputación y persona.

- No... no... ¡NO! - repetía Rick estupefacto al pasar cada foto. - ¡No puede ser! - gritó luego de ver una demasiado vergonzosa como para no quemarla allí mismo. - ¡¿Cómo diablos--?!

- Max y Shelby me las dieron después de tu cumpleaños - comentó Lisa, con aires pícaros y juguetones mientras su piloto rabiaba a más no poder. - Dijeron que algún día me serían invaluables...

- Puedes chantajearme durante años con estas cosas - protestó Rick, sin que eso disuadiera a Lisa de seguir divirtiéndose a costa de él. - En serio que ese cumpleaños que me armaste fue una trampa mortal, amor.

- Prefiero ver la cara de vergüenza que pones y después reírme contigo, antes que chantajearte...

- Eres mala, Hayes... - se lamentó el piloto. - Muy mala...

Pero ya superando el mal trago de aquellas fotos comprometedoras y terribles del festejo de su cumpleaños número 21, Rick Hunter encontró algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención dentro de aquel arcón de los recuerdos de Lisa... una hoja cuidadosamente doblada de papel para envoltorio de regalos, que incluso tenía todavía el moño por allí, y con sumo cuidado, el piloto tomó el papel entre las manos, mientras se esforzaba por recordar de donde era.

La respuesta vino al instante, provocando que él sonriera de ternura mientras miraba a su novia a los ojos, sosteniendo aquel papel como si fuera una reliquia.

- ¿Guardaste esto?

- ¡Claro que sí! - contestó ella toda emocionada, casi saltando en el sofá como si fuera una niña en Nochebuena. - Envuelta en ese papel vino una comadreja de peluche con gorra militar que me regaló mi pilotito favorito, ¿cómo quieres que no la guarde?

- ¡Eres adorable!

- Lo soy...

Aquella admisión tan descarada hizo que Rick decidiera impartirle un castigo ejemplificador: la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarla por los labios, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los ojos... una y otra vez, haciendo que de la garganta de Lisa saliera un único sonido que era la señal de su rendición...

- Aw...

Mientras los dos se recuperaban de las postrimerías de ese beso, Rick continuaba indagando entre esos recuerdos que Lisa había estado guardando, y halló una foto que le costó mucho identificar o creer que era real... porque jamás había visto una foto suya en la que lo retrataran tan enojado e indignado.

Lo suficiente como para marcar duramente la distancia con un reportero que trataba de sacarle una foto a la comandante Hayes a distancia de quemarropa.

- ¿Y esto de cuándo fue? - quiso saber el piloto, y la pregunta ensombreció la mirada y el semblante de Lisa, quien explicó en voz baja y susurrante:

- Del día que testificaste frente a la Comisión... estaban todos esos reporteros afuera del SDF-1 y uno quiso entrevistarme--

- Y yo te alejé de ahí a como diera lugar... - completó Rick, a quien ya le volvía la furia e indignación por los momentos atravesados durante aquellos días de desconfianza y terror.

Pero había algo ante lo que la furia de Rick Hunter no sobrevivía, y eso era la mirada intensamente verde y profundamente enamorada de su novia, quien se acurrucaba a su lado y le decía casi al oído en un tono que estremeció todo el ser del Líder Skull:

- Mi caballero guardián...

- Para servirla, madame... - contestó él en un falso acento francés que despertó las risas de los dos.

Aún había más fotos por allí, y una pequeña colección de ellas llamó la atención del comandante Hunter. Se trataba de una serie de fotografías panorámicas de la región de Nueva Macross, tomadas de día y desde un punto elevado que Rick creía conocer, pero que le costaba mucho identificar...

Diablos, él había estado allí, entonces, ¿por qué demonios no podía recordar en donde era?

- ¿Y esta vista? - preguntó el piloto, rindiéndose a su falta de conocimientos, aunque le quedaba una teoría por presentar. - ¿Es desde la Colina Fenway?

Lisa asintió vehementemente, maravillando a su piloto con la sonrisa que le dedicó.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste allí?

- Unos días después del 14 de febrero... - explicó Lisa. - Recordé que con toda esa locura no nos habían quedado buenos recuerdos de nuestra nochecita ahí, así que en uno de mis ratos libres tomé un jeep y me fui hasta la colina para tomar fotos panorámicas...

Rick sencillamente quedó congelado, maravillado, asombrado más allá de lo imaginable ante la ternura de aquella mujer... de esa mujer a quien al principio había visto como un estorbo y una molestia personal, y que ahora era lo más fantástico y especial de su vida...

Y si ella aún no se daba cuenta de eso, él haría que lo descubriera esa noche cuando hicieran el amor...

- Algo es algo, ¿no lo crees? - insistió Lisa, que pensaba que el silencio de su piloto se debía a la confusión o a algo más.

Para sacar a Rick de la confusión, Lisa escarbó un poco más en su archivo, hasta dar con otro juego de fotografías que comenzó a acomodar en el álbum. Estas fotos se parecían bastante a las anteriores, sólo que mientras las primeras habían sido tomadas por una persona desde una altura respetable, este nuevo juego de fotos tenía toda la impresión de haber sido tomado a gran altura, y la escala en la que estaban tomadas era impresionantemente vasta.

La confusión de Rick desapareció al comprobar que esas fotos tenían secuencias alfanuméricas escritas en los bordes, cosas que a cualquiera le hubieran parecido irracionales o caóticas, excepto para alguien con clasificación de seguridad y demasiada experiencia manejando fotografías de reconocimiento aéreo.

- ¡Esto ya es abuso de autoridad, comandante Hayes! - protestó el comandante Hunter en su mejor tono de indignación y estupefacción oficial. - ¡Estas fotos las tomó del archivo de la Base Aérea, y se supone que son clasificadas!

- Bueno, ¿acaso una mujer no puede usar sus privilegios para sacar las fotos del día de su cumpleaños?

La expresión de desconcierto de Rick Hunter no podía ser más elocuente. ¿Qué podían tener que ver unas fotos que muy probablemente fueran de Inteligencia con el cumpleaños de su comandante favorita?

Su pregunta fue muy elocuente y reveladora:

- ¿Eh?

- Las fotos las tomó la cámara del Veritech en el que salimos a pasear, amor... - explicó Lisa, dejando a Rick absorto ante la magia que ella era capaz de ponerle a todo.

En sí mismas, aquellas no eran más que fotografías de reconocimiento aéreo... simples imágenes de vastas regiones de desierto en las que se veían pocos cursos de agua y menos ciudades, fotografías repetidas hasta el cansancio y tomadas por la cámara de un caza de combate que viajaba a velocidades supersónicas... y en ellas no había blancos militares de importancia, lo que las hacía totalmente inútiles a los propósitos militares.

Pero eran las fotos del viaje que los dos habían hecho durante el cumpleaños de Lisa, y eso lo cambiaba todo... con sólo ver esas fotos, tanto él como ella podían recordar ese vuelo especial y maravilloso, la sensación de surcar los cielos juntos, de bromear a miles de metros de altura, de poder meterse entre las nubes... de hacerlo juntos.

Y así, una serie de aburridas e inútiles fotografías de reconocimiento aéreo se convertían en testimonios maravillosos de una tarde mágica que viviría por siempre en los recuerdos de dos jóvenes enamorados...

Hay veces en que lo más nimio puede volverse precioso.

Cuando los dos pusieron su último recuerdo de aquel año en ese álbum (que ya ambos sabían que se convertiría en una de sus posesiones más preciadas), y Rick lo cerró ceremoniosamente, Lisa no pudo sino maravillarse de lo que ellos habían logrado... de todos esos recuerdos que por más que ese álbum los retratara admirablemente, no se comparaban con lo que había sido vivir aquel año en compañía de Rick... y él no podía imaginar lo que hubiera sido enfrentar al mundo en el que vivía sin contar jamás con el respaldo, la comprensión y el amor sin límites que ella le prodigaba...

Y todo, en un año... el primer año.

Su primer año.

- Cielos, un año entero... - murmuró maravillado Rick, dejando que Lisa lo moviera hasta que su cabeza quedó bien apoyada sobre el regazo de su comandante.

- Y pensar que no creíamos llegar a una semana... - acotó ella.

Por más que las intenciones de Lisa fueron buenas, la ejecución desató los temores y recelos del piloto, que quedaron perfectamente claros con la mirada asesina que desde allá abajo le lanzó a la comandante Hayes. Ésta, por su parte, respondió con un tierno beso en la frente de su piloto y una clarificación muy clara...

- Con cómo estaba el mundo en ese momento, digo...

- Pero pudimos... - confirmó Rick. - Pudimos sacarlo adelante...

Ante la mirada de confusión que le lanzó Lisa, Rick sintió la obligación de aclararse, y luego de incorporarse para no seguir torturando el regazo de Lisa con el peso de su cabeza, el teniente comandante Hunter miró a su novia a los ojos y le devolvió el beso que ella le había dado, susurrando sobre su piel.

- Lo nuestro, digo...

Ella lo abrazó... lo abrazó con fuerza, con pasión, con hambre y desesperación, y todo condimentado con una ternura irresistible que derritió el corazón de Rick. Aún si el piloto hubiera tenido fuerzas para resistir ese abrazo, la combinación del calorcito que sentía en el cuerpo de Lisa, el aroma maravilloso de su cabello, los besos que ella repartía por donde tuviera la posibilidad, y el ocasional ronroneo de total y absoluto placer, devastaron la resistencia de Rick Hunter...

Él ya lo había descubierto innumerables veces, pero ahora lo volvía a confirmar: estaba enamorado de Lisa. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lisa. Y frente a ella, estaba totalmente desarmado y entregado.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su piloto, dado que inmediatamente estrechó su abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba a abajo... era una caricia que tenía mucho de masaje, y que así como relajó a Rick, lo dejó totalmente estremecido de cariño.

Rick Hunter ya no buscaba explicarse esas maravillosas contradicciones que venían con Lisa; sólo las aceptaba y se dejaba llevar y hechizar por ella.

De pronto, esa voz de soprano que sonaba tan suave y leve cuando ella se lo proponía penetró en todos los sentidos de Rick, poniéndolo en órbita sólo con sentir su aliento...

- ¿Y cómo lo ves hasta ahora, Hunter? - susurraba ella. - ¿Me quieres?

Rick no sabía si besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente o reprenderla por hacerle una pregunta que para él ya no tenía sentido de lo obvia que era... pero como él era hombre de aceptar los desafíos y encontrarles la vuelta, el orgulloso Líder Skull decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle a su novia una respuesta directa, clara y concisa, pero que jamás podría resumir lo que ella despertaba en él...

- Hasta ahora... lo único que sé es que te amo... - le aseguró Rick, acompañando el comentario con un beso largo y estremecedor justo debajo y detrás de una de las orejas de Lisa. - Sé que te adoro... y que nunca podría vivir sin ti...

De pronto, ella se separó de él, pero no para dejarlo, sino para mirarlo a los ojos... y cuando lo hizo, Rick creyó que se hundiría irremediablemente en el amor profundo y enloquecedor que podía ver en esos ojos verdes... unos ojos que brillaban casi tanto como la sonrisa de enamorada que portaba ella mientras le decía con voz emocionada:

- Bueno, Rick, te diré... desde que entraste a mi vida, pilotito loco y maravilloso, me la has puesto de cabeza y me has tenido rabiando, insultando y suspirando... y con eso sólo te puedo asegurar que me tienes totalmente rendida, amor...

En parte por ánimo de bromear, Rick encontró una forma muy especial de preguntarle a Lisa si coincidía en su calificación de lo que había sido aquel primer año juntos...

- "¿Wooooooowwwwww?" - preguntó el piloto.

Tras asentir con fuerza, Lisa le dio su respuesta:

- "¡Woooooooooooooooooowwww!"

Los dos jóvenes entraron a reír con ganas, dándose el gusto de ser una simple pareja enamorada, viviendo por un instante especial y sublime en un lugar donde lo único que existía era su amor y nada más... en donde no había responsabilidades ni exigencias militares... un lugar a donde los dos podían llegar simplemente con una caricia o un beso, o una mirada profunda y sentida en los ojos del otro...

Eran las cosas que los dos habían aprendido tras ese primer y hermoso año de pareja, y mientras Rick Hunter sostenía en brazos a Lisa Hayes una vez más, sólo pensar en tenerla a ella en brazos le hizo desear tenerla en brazos por siempre y más allá de la eternidad, si era posible. Esa era la promesa de una vida feliz para Rick Hunter: vivir al lado de la mujer que había hecho que sus días fueran especiales de principio a fin...

Ahora era cuestión de saber si Lisa compartía la misma perspectiva acerca de él, lo que hizo con una sencilla pregunta, aprovechando que tenía el oído de ella justo al alcance de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo ves el futuro, Hayes?

Unos besos entrecortados, que concluyeron con uno más largo y apasionado en los labios del piloto, fueron la antesala de la respuesta que Lisa le daría.

- Si es contigo... va a ser maravilloso... y si es para siempre, mejor todavía.

Las lágrimas asomaron en el rostro emocionado de Rick, y su cuerpo buscó desesperadamente algo de lo que sujetarse, porque de lo contrario la emoción irresistible que lo invadía terminaría por hacerlo trastabillar y caerse (sin importar que estuviera sentado en un sofá).

Lo único que tenía cerca era Lisa, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a recibir a su piloto en brazos... a ese chiquillo maleducado, bocón e irritante que había demostrado ser alguien leal, valeroso y tierno... y que había entrado a su vida sin pedir permiso ni disculpándose, rescatándola de lo que parecía encaminarse a una eternidad de solitaria y triste devoción al deber.

Un año cumplían juntos... un año atrás, los dos estaban abrazados y juntos en la carlinga del Skull Uno, temiendo ser los últimos seres vivos en una Tierra arrasada y reducida a cenizas...

Un año atrás, ella se había resignado a morir en las entrañas de una base militar que ya era la tumba de su padre... obligándose a dejar atrás todos sus sueños y esperanzas, en especial aquellas que había albergado sobre encontrar a una persona que le hiciera conocer la felicidad...

Un año atrás, él había entrado en combate sin esperanzas algunas de salir con vida, y en cierta manera sin nada a lo que regresar, excepto a una vida de soledad y sufrimiento mientras corría detrás de una fantasía adolescente e inalcanzable.

Un año atrás, él la había rescatado de la muerte, y ella lo había salvado de la soledad y la tristeza, y así como los sobrevivientes del holocausto espacial habían trabajado denodadamente para restaurar al herido planeta, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes habían puesto todo de sí para darle vida a la esperanza de sus propias vidas... descubriendo en el proceso algo casi tan importante como el hecho mismo de estar enamorados, juntos y en camino a la felicidad.

Ahora Lisa tenía algo más por qué vivir... y Rick tenía algo más por qué luchar.

Y el descubrimiento de esas simples verdades era lo que hacía especial aquel primer aniversario...

- Feliz aniversario, amor... - deseó Rick con voz entrecortada, mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosos los de Lisa...

- Y ojalá sea el primero de muchos... - agregó ella, yendo al encuentro de su piloto hasta que los dos se fundieron en un beso que les llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus almas...

- Amén... - afirmó Rick con vehemencia, pasando luego a un tema totalmente prosaico. - ¿Vamos a cenar?

Sin dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo, y menos aún de soltarlo, Lisa le dio a su piloto un muy preciso golpe en el brazo, que los dejó a los dos riendo mientras se paraban para ir a cenar.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Primer aniversario del ataque de Dolza en la historia. Todas las líneas de la historia que fueron desarrollándose hasta ahora llegan a un punto crucial: el mundo ya empieza a funcionar, aunque sea a medias, ya hay un nuevo Gobierno con nuevas caras (incluido un senador de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme) y nuevos problemas, otros ven que sus esfuerzos rinden frutos, Max y Miriya ya se tienen que acostumbrar a que van a ser padres, y por sobre todas las cosas, Rick y Lisa empiezan a vivir juntos de manera más concreta.

Veremos cómo les va a todos.

- Una pequeña digresión al paso: en esta historia, el GTU tiene un sistema parlamentario de gobierno. Esto significa que el Primer Ministro y su Gabinete (la rama ejecutiva del Gobierno) son nombrados por una mayoría de los votos del legislativo (el Senado, en este caso) y se mantienen en sus puestos mientras conserven "la confianza" del Senado... es decir, mientras tengan una mayoría de senadores que los respalden y voten favorablemente a sus iniciativas. De igual manera, si una mayoría de los senadores votan a favor de remover de sus cargos al Primer Ministro o a alguno de sus ministros (lo que se conoce como "moción de censura"), a éstos no les queda otra opción más que irse.

Sólo fue una pequeña aclaración por si las dudas...

- Como siempre, agradezco mucho a quienes leen esta historia y a quienes dejan sus comentarios, y también aprovecho para agradecer de corazón a mis colegas y betas Sara, Kats y Evi (que espero que haya disfrutado mucho su paso por este rincón del Hemisferio Sur). ¡Mucha suerte en todo, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos ustedes y hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 18!


	28. Capítulo 18 PARTE I

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Lo usual: no puedo publicar el capítulo entero :P ... así que acá viene la primera parte del 18. ¡Espero que la disfruten mucho!

**Capítulo XVIII: Desafíos**

**(Parte I)**

**Miércoles 9 de mayo de 2012**

Soplaba una suave brisa a través de las cortinas, y los primeros rayos de la mañana penetraban tenues para iluminar a medias a la habitación. Pocos sonidos, principalmente el paso de algún vehículo por la calle o el canto temprano de algún pájaro, rompían con la paz y el silencio matinal que imperaban en esa vivienda.

La paz le duró poco a una de las dos personas acostadas en la cama de la habitación... y luego de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, esa persona terminó entregándose a lo inevitable y abrió los ojos lentamente para adaptarse a la luz del ambiente.

Lo primero que Rick Hunter hizo cuando se descubrió despierto fue girar sobre su costado para poder ver la hora que era en el reloj de su mesa de luz.

Lo segundo que hizo, tras cerciorarse de la hora, fue girar hacia el otro costado y perderse como siempre en la contemplación de la mujer que dormía a su lado, que respiraba suavemente mientras estaba totalmente entregada a sus sueños.

La mujer que dormía con él en la misma cama... en esa cama de una pieza que podía ser demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero que justamente por eso era más... interesante.

En su misma casa.

En la casa de los dos.

Todavía no lo podía creer... que los dos estuvieran viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo, despertando y yéndose a dormir uno junto al otro... la sola idea de eso era intoxicante para Rick Hunter.

A tal punto era intoxicante que ni siquiera le molestaba hacerle caso (de vez en cuando, por supuesto) a Lisa en las tareas del hogar, algo que para alguien que se preciaba de su independencia y autosuficiencia como lo era él podía llegar a convertirse en un insulto. Ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes, y lo único que Rick se reprochaba de toda esa situación era no haber tenido la valentía de proponerlo antes.

Procurando no despertarla, Rick comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, comenzando por el hombro y recorriendo con sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera de Lisa, y sintiendo en todo su ser los mismos escalofríos de la primera vez.

No importaba cómo habían llegado a eso: lo único que importaba era que los dos estaban allí para vivirlo y disfrutar cada día que pasaban juntos... y el teniente comandante Rick Hunter estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar cada día al máximo posible.

Incluso si debía comenzar con el disfrute a esa hora de la mañana.

- Hey...

Lisa no reaccionó coherentemente al llamado de Rick, más bien se estremeció con torpeza e hizo algunos murmullos que no sonaban como ningún lenguaje humano conocido.

- Mmmfffmmfmfnhhehehmemmmehhh...

Era perfectamente natural, después de todo... el propio Rick se hubiera negado a despertarse de haberse dado la situación inversa, pero eso era algo que tenía sin cuidado al piloto de combate, quien continuó con sus esfuerzos agregándoles una suave sacudida al brazo de Lisa.

- Ya es hora de levantarse...

Automáticamente, Lisa hundió la cara en la almohada, dándole a Rick la espalda mientras murmuraba un perezoso y disgustado:

- No quiero...

- Lisa...

- ¡Déjame dormir!

Aquella protesta fue seguida por lo que Rick consideró como un verdadero acto de guerra en su contra: sin más derecho que la fuerza, la comandante Hayes tiró de las sábanas hasta dejar a Rick completamente descubierto ante el mundo, mientras que ella se recubría totalmente con las sábanas robadas para seguir arrancándole sueño a la mañana.

La reacción de Rick no se hizo esperar.

- Ah, no... esto no lo voy a permitir, señorita...

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer... mmmhhhmmm?

Al instante, Lisa deseó no haber desafiado a Rick, porque antes de lo que ella pensaba, Rick ya estaba arrebatándole las sábanas con un forcejeo violento que él ganó, dejando a la comandante Hayes desguarnecida ante el frío de la madrugada... y totalmente desnuda.

Ya era imposible para Lisa seguir durmiendo, y rápidamente giró sobre sí hasta quedar frente al piloto de combate, a quien estaba mirando con una cara de rabia como pocas veces la había tenido.

- ¡RICK!

Lejos de mostrarse asustado por la furia de Lisa, y aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que compartía la cama con una mujer que estaba muy cerca de destriparlo con sus manos, Rick sólo sonreía traviesamente y recorría la figura desnuda de Lisa de arriba abajo como si estuviera viendo el Paraíso por primera vez en su vida.

- Así está mejor...

- ¡Tengo frío!

- Eso le pasa por dormir... así, comandante - observó Rick en un tono exageradamente libidinoso, para luego besar a Lisa en el hombro.

- ¡Ya vas a ver!

El contraataque de Lisa falló por poco; a escasos centímetros de plantar su mano contra la mejilla de Rick, los brazos de la comandante Hayes fueron apresados por las rápidas manos de Rick, comenzando un forcejeo furioso entre el piloto y la oficial por ver quién se salía más rápido con la suya. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar cuartel en tal pelea, pero el estado soñoliento de Lisa y la determinación de Rick inclinaron el combate en favor del piloto... que rápidamente se encontró con una joven mujer de veintisiete años encima que le clavaba unos ojos verdes centelleantes de ira.

Para Rick, los ojos de Lisa decían una cosa, y sus labios prometían otra completamente distinta... y él sabía bien cuál era la cosa que quería escuchar.

- Hermosa...

- No empieces... - trató de prevenirlo Lisa, que ya estaba a punto de caer bajo el hechizo de la mirada de Rick.

- Sí que empiezo...

Cuando ella pudo sentir el aliento de Rick acariciando sus labios, y cuando notó que las manos del piloto dejaban de sostenerla para comenzar a abrazarla, la comandante Lisa Hayes comprendió definitivamente que el combate estaba perdido, y que lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar el dulce sabor de la victoria ajena.

Lisa cerró los ojos en señal de rendición y dejó que de sus labios saliera una última protesta.

- Oh, diablos...

Y sin oponer más resistencia, la joven oficial se entregó por completo al beso desesperado y enloquecedor con el que Rick empezaba aquel día. Bien pronto, luego de unos buenos segundos de mutua y dulce tortura con los labios, Lisa olvidó por completo por qué se suponía que debía estar enojada con Rick... y no faltó mucho para que de su mente también se borrara aquel enojo que traía con su piloto. Y por fin, Lisa decidió que ella iba a llevar las riendas del asunto, con lo que sus labios tomaron la iniciativa que hasta entonces tenía incuestionablemente Rick y acabaron por dejar al piloto de combate tan falto de aliento como ella misma había quedado.

Cuando por fin le dio un respiro a Rick, Lisa notó que la mirada del piloto era brillante y su respiración entrecortada... era obvio que había acabado por dejar a Rick totalmente atontado de placer y sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirarla con deseo y acariciarla por todos lados.

- Ahí va todo el aliciente que necesito para comenzar el día... - murmuró Lisa como si nada, sabiendo que eso iba a poner al piloto en la estratosfera... aunque no tanto como la manera seductora, lenta y calculada con la que rozó las piernas de Rick con las suyas propias.

Su intuición no falló, ya que pudo ver cómo Rick sonreía traviesamente, al tiempo que sus manos continuaban con sus caricias hasta llegar a esa región en donde la espalda de Lisa cambiaba de nombre.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, no dije nada... - se retractó el piloto para luego cambiar de tema. - ¿Qué tienes para hoy?

Lisa regresó a su sitio en la cama, y su humor cambió notablemente.

- Tengo que hacer una vez más de guía turística...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella respiró con fuerza y soltó un par de maldiciones antes de explicarle al piloto el motivo de su enojo.

- Después del mediodía va a venir Gorbunova con un grupo de senadores a visitar la Central de Operaciones... algo de relaciones públicas para no enemistarnos con los políticos.

- Y te hace mucha gracia volver a ver a Gorbunova, ¿no?

La comandante Hayes contestó al comentario inocente de Rick con una mirada asesina... una que Rick sabía que no iba a ser ni la mitad de letal que la que recibiría la ministra de Defensa si volvía a cruzar espadas con Lisa.

- Ya le dije a Claudia que no quiero armas en la Central mientras dure la visita... si la ministra me pone de mal humor, no quisiera tener que matarla.

- Mis condolencias.

Con una sonrisa Lisa abandonó su malhumor y volvió al ataque, acercándose lenta y provocativamente a su novio y comenzando ella misma con una sesión de caricias que dejaron a Rick totalmente inerme ante ella.

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero salir de la cama?

- Yo pensé que era porque... bueno, porque nos divertimos mucho...

- Tonto - le contestó ella, besándolo en los labios. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, alguna misión glamorosa?

- Nah... va a ser un día un poco aburrido... - murmuró Rick para luego clavar la mirada en el techo del dormitorio. - Voy a hacer prácticas de vuelo con los novatos en instrucción en el Escuadrón Ángel... el comandante Kanamashi me dijo que los chicos necesitan una urgente bajada de humos.

- Pobres chicos...

- ¿De qué lado estás, Hayes? - preguntó ominosamente Rick, entrecerrando los ojos para parecer más amenazante.

- Del tuyo, tonto - replicó ella sin dejarse intimidar. - ¿Y eso es todo lo que le toca al Skull hoy? ¿Romper la ilusión de los novatos?

- En realidad no... a media tarde va a aterrizar un vuelo de transporte Zentraedi en una de las bases del desierto, y le ordenaron al Skull que provea la escolta.

- E imagino que a Max le va a tocar hacerse cargo de eso, ¿no es verdad?

El piloto negó con la cabeza y luego besó a Lisa en la frente sin razón alguna, excepto porque simplemente quería besarla y sentirla junto a él.

- No, a Max lo necesito en tierra para aliviarles el golpe a los novatos del Ángel... lo estuve pensando mucho, y creo que le voy a dar el mando de esto a Birkeland.

- ¿No es muy joven?

- Es buena, y eso es todo lo que necesito. Además, con Miriya fuera de combate mientras esté en la dulce espera, voy a necesitar una nueva líder de sección y creo que Karin tiene lo que se necesita...

Por más que Rick tratara de ocultarlo, todo su cuerpo dejó en evidencia el dolor que inevitablemente le despertaba cada vez que pensaba en aquella oficial, y por extensión, en el joven y prometedor piloto de combate que tan cercano a ella había sido.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, para Lisa era una historia triste y dolorosa que ella conocía muy bien, porque tenía demasiado parecido con algo por lo que ella misma había atravesado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó Lisa sin atreverse a ponerlo todo en palabras. - ¿Todavía...?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

- No sabría decirte... no lo demuestra abiertamente... ya casi no demuestra nada abiertamente. Sólo se reporta a servicio, recibe sus órdenes y las cumple al pie de la letra, nada más que eso.

Lisa podía sentir el dolor y rabia de Rick... ella sabía bien cuánto se preocupaba el piloto por los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, y también tenía más que presente que la situación de Karin Birkeland era una que preocupaba enormemente al Líder Skull. No porque la teniente Birkeland fuera incapaz o faltara a sus deberes, sino porque ella estaba muriendo por dentro... y ni Rick ni el resto del Escuadrón podían sacarla de eso.

A su lado, Rick proseguía con palabras tan dolorosas como impotentes.

- Si al menos tuviera alguien con quién hablar... pero John era su mejor amigo.

- Pobrecita...

Rick asintió con dolor, y finalmente volvió al tema original, sólo para no seguir perdiéndose en los meandros del dolor que sentía cada vez que perdía a uno de sus hombres.

- De cualquier manera, está demostrando que tiene lo que se necesita para ser líder de sección, así que por eso decidí...

La frase murió en los labios de Rick mientras el piloto volvía a clavar la mirada en el techo, apenas con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios que Lisa no podía llegar a entender... una sonrisa que provocó a la comandante Hayes a que se decidiera a averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de su piloto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Cuándo empezó esto? - replicó Rick, tratando luego de hacerse entender cuando vio la cara de incomprensión que le devolvía Lisa. - Digo, esto era lo que solía hacer Roy... tomarnos a todos bajo el ala e ir guiándonos en nuestras carreras hasta donde él pensaba que debíamos llegar... ¿cuándo empecé a hacerlo yo?

La habitación cayó en silencio... y Rick sintió que el tiempo se detenía mientras se hundía en la mirada brillante y orgullosa de su novia.

- Maduraste, Rick, es tan simple como eso - le respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio y evidente del mundo. - Sin mencionar que lo aprendiste de Roy... y sé que él estaría orgulloso de verte convertido en lo que eres.

- ¿Y qué soy exactamente, comandante Hayes?

Rápidamente, Lisa tomó las dos placas de identificación militar que hasta entonces descansaban en el pecho desnudo de Rick, y comenzó a leer en voz alta las inscripciones grabadas en las pequeñas piezas de metal.

- Richard Hunter, Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida, número de servicio SF-16521786-RH--

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de leer las placas, Rick se las arrebató de un manotazo, sin que le importara la protesta de ella.

- Blah, blah, blah... pasemos a lo importante...

- El hombre de mi vida, tonto... el hombre al que amo...

El piloto aprobó calurosamente... y más aún cuando Lisa lo confirmó sin lugar a dudas con un beso tan tierno como prometedor.

- Así está mejor...

Entre beso y beso, Lisa continuaba diciéndole todo lo que era él en su opinión, lo que hacía que el piloto sintiera que su pecho se henchía de orgullo y que todo su ser se estremeciera como si pudiera sentir el cariño con el que ella le hablaba.

- El más tierno... el más adorable... el más woooooowwwwwwwwwwww...

- ¡Al fin una opinión honesta! - exclamó Rick como si acabara de ver cumplido su sueño, y recibiendo de Lisa un golpe fingido que acabó con la seguidilla de besos y comentarios.

- Y me encantaría seguir, pero creo que tengo que levantarme de una buena vez...

Rick estiró un brazo para detener a Lisa antes de que osara abandonar la cama.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para reportarme a servicio, ¿para qué más?

El brillo travieso en la mirada de Rick no presagiaba nada bueno, y menos la sonrisa enorme que tenía cuando le contestó a Lisa.

- Mira la hora...

Dicho y hecho, Lisa se inclinó para ver mejor su propio reloj despertador, y sus primeros impulsos por restregarse los ojos desaparecieron cuando confirmó definitivamente que todavía eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! - bramó Lisa con tanta fuerza que el piloto sintió temblar la cama. - ¡Rick, todavía falta hora y media para levantarnos!

- Eso es técnicamente cierto... pero supuse que tal vez te gustaría...

- Habla o te arranco la cabeza.

El piloto eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras; su vida, su cabeza y sus posibilidades de comenzar el día con mucho cariño estaban en juego.

- Pensé que ibas a necesitar mucho aliciente para este día... y quería darte todo el que pudieras necesitar...

Para alivio de Rick, Lisa no sólo no se lo comió crudo sino que sonrió tiernamente, e incluso llegó a darle un beso suave y prometedor en los labios... un beso que se quedó en promesa antes de que Rick pudiera llegar a rodear a su novia con los brazos.

- Gracias por la intención, pero lo que de veras necesito es dormir...

- ¡¿Qué?! - balbuceó el piloto sin conmover a Lisa.

- La idea es tentadora, pero ahora... con el día que tengo, va a ser mejor que le exprima todo el sueño que pueda.

- Pero, pero, pero...

Lo último que Rick escuchó de Lisa en esa mañana fueron las palabras que sellaron su derrota final, palabras que ella dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que estaba muy ocupada en volver a cubrirse con las sábanas y en darle la espalda en su intento por aprovechar esa hora y media de sueño que todavía tenía.

- No las puedes ganar a todas, Hunter... ahora vuelve a dormir...

Y dicho y hecho, la comandante Hayes cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse, dejando junto a ella a un piloto decepcionado que alternaba los besos y las caricias con una sola protesta.

- Eres cruel...

Lisa no le contestaría sino hasta que los dos se levantaran definitivamente una hora y media después.

* * *

La gigantesca nave de transporte Zentraedi entró en la atmósfera terrestre con gracia y precisión, atravesando la capa de nubes que cubría buena parte de América del Norte justo en el punto que le había sido indicado... en el mismo punto en donde cinco cazas Veritech del Escuadrón Skull la estaban esperando para escoltarla hacia su destino final.

No era la primera vez que Karin Birkeland, ascendida hacía apenas dos semanas al rango de segunda teniente, participaba en una de esas misiones de escolta, que tenían como propósito asegurarse de que el transporte Zentraedi llegara a su destino para entregar su cargamento de suministros, repuestos y maquinaria producidos en las instalaciones industriales lunares. Pero lo que hacía que esa ocasión fuera especial era que por primera vez en su carrera la teniente Birkeland comandaba una formación de cazas en una misión real.

Y si eso no bastaba para llenar de nervios a Karin Birkeland, el ver de cerca a la enorme nave Zentraedi le hacía estremecer el estómago como si fuera la primera vez.

Aún a más de un año del final de la guerra, aún después de haber volado con los Zentraedi durante la batalla final contra la flota de Dolza y en innumerables misiones de reconstrucción, y aún después de conocer a personas como Miriya Parino-Sterling, la teniente Birkeland seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a ver a los enormes gigantes como amigos... y eso incluía darle una batalla constante contra sus reflejos de fijar a la nave Zentraedi en su radar y llenarla de misiles.

Cuando ella entró al servicio siendo una jovencita apenas salida de la secundaria, las cosas se le aparecían claras y precisas: los Zentraedi eran el enemigo y se les disparaba. Pero ahora, además de haber madurado años en apenas meses, las cosas eran más complejas para Karin Birkeland...

Tan complejas se habían vuelto, y tan desquiciado estaba el mundo que ella misma había llegado a ver cómo otros seres humanos, las personas a quienes ella había jurado defender al entrar al servicio, atacaban y mataban a traición a John...

Un nudo amargo se formó en la garganta de Karin, y la mirada se le nubló de lágrimas.

No era tiempo para llorar, y sus órdenes no eran dispararle a ese transporte, por más que el sentido común se lo dijera... de modo que la teniente Birkeland sencillamente se ocupó de mantener el control sobre su Skull Catorce y de encender la radio para contactar al transporte.

- Vuelo Zentraedi 5153, aquí Skull Catorce... hoy seremos su formación de escolta hasta que aterricen. Por favor, sigan el curso preestablecido y manténganse dentro del perímetro defensivo de mis cazas.

- Entendido, Skull Catorce - respondió alguien dentro de la nave de transporte, hablando con la voz reverberante que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta a Karin.

Viendo cómo el transporte encontraba su lugar en el centro de la formación de escolta, a Karin Birkeland apenas le quedó una sola cosa por murmurar, lo que hizo en cuanto se aseguró de que la radio estuviera apagada.

- Bienvenidos a la Tierra...

A las velocidades que llevaban el transporte y su escolta, el vuelo atmosférico no demoró mucho tiempo... un tiempo que la teniente Birkeland y sus pilotos emplearon no sólo en custodiar al transporte y hacer las aclaraciones necesarias con los puestos de control de tráfico aéreo, sino también en asegurarse de que el transporte no hiciera nada fuera de lo común.

Aliados o no, todavía eran Zentraedi... y por eso, había que andarse siempre con cuidado frente a ellos.

Por fin, luego de una hora de vuelo, la formación divisó su destino final: una base militar formada por una solitaria y poco conspicua plataforma de aterrizaje emplazada en el medio del desierto y rodeada de hangares y torres de control, convenientemente alejada de cualquier resabio de civilización que pudiera hacer preguntas incómodas.

Tales como "¿qué diablos hacían naves Zentraedi aterrizando en medio del desierto y con escolta militar?"

Hechos los arreglos con el personal de la base en preparación para el aterrizaje, los cinco cazas del Skull cambiaron a modalidad Guardian y permanecieron en posición estacionaria con respecto al suelo, mientras el transporte Zentraedi cambiaba la orientación de sus propulsores para hacer su descenso final.

- Esta es el área de descarga, 5153... - informó Birkeland a través del radio, a la vez que observaba el lento e impresionante descenso del transporte. - Procedan a aterrizar mientras mantenemos vigilancia.

- Entendido.

En su descenso, el transporte Zentraedi levantó nubes de polvo que inundaron todo el ambiente, a tal punto que incluso los complejos y sofisticados sensores ópticos de los Veritech se vieron obstruidos... haciendo que a todos los pilotos del Skull que participaban de aquel vuelo les empezara a latir el corazón con un poco más de intensidad.

Finalmente, y con un chirrido espantoso, la nave de transporte alienígena acabó por posarse sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje, apagando al mismo tiempo la mayoría de sus sistemas y quedando completamente inerte frente a los humanos que la observaban con recelo.

No que los Zentraedi a bordo de esa nave pudieran culparlos: para ellos la idea de coexistir en no-guerra con una raza contra la que habían peleado era una completa desviación del orden natural de las cosas.

Cuando toda la actividad en el transporte cesó, los cinco cazas Veritech de la escolta se transformaron a modalidad Battloid para aterrizar a poca distancia de la escotilla de descarga del transporte... sumándose a la docena de Destroids del Ejército que mantenían vigilancia sobre el transporte.

La escotilla del transporte, una mole de metal de quince metros de altura y varias toneladas de peso, se abrió con un nuevo y escalofriante chirrido, revelando un interior repleto de contenedores y una tripulación de cautos y recelosos soldados Zentraedi que rápidamente comenzaron a descargar el transporte bajo la atenta vigilancia de los mechas humanos.

Una docena de soldados Zentraedi iba y venía desde el transporte hasta el sitio de descarga, cada uno de ellos portando uno o dos contenedores de tamaño estándar bajo el brazo y haciendo en minutos el trabajo que le hubiera llevado horas a un grupo de transportistas humanos.

Había sin embargo algo más en el ambiente... una tensión que se infiltraba, insidiosa, dentro de cada uno de los que estaban allí presentes, una sensación de incomodidad que se hacía más notoria en los gigantescos guerreros alienígenas, a quienes se los veía disgustados.

La teniente Birkeland se encontró rogando en silencio que ese disgusto no pasara a mayores.

- Así que esto es la Tierra... - gruñó uno de los gigantescos soldados luego de bajar un contenedor en cada brazo y echarle un vistazo al seco desierto que rodeaba a la base. - No se ve tan impresionante o maravillosa como nos decían...

Otro de sus camaradas se sumó al primero en cuanto acabó de llevar otra serie de contenedores a su destino, y su expresión de desagrado y repulsión ante el desierto fue más que evidente.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ven de maravilloso a este lugar?

El primer soldado se encogió de hombros, algo que era un espectáculo impresionante tratándose de un Zentraedi de tamaño natural.

- Pregúntaselo a los desertores... dicen que la cultura es buena.

- Seguro... sobre todo las bebidas embriagantes - intervino un tercer soldado Zentraedi que se había detenido en la rampa de ascenso del transporte. - Sólo un embriagado querría vivir en este páramo, comiendo arena con el resto de los micronianos.

Los tres soldados, y varios de sus amigos, continuaron con esa conversación sin que les importara (o quizás disfrutando mucho) el que estuvieran en medio de una base humana, repleta de soldados y mechas humanos que los estaban apuntando... y que estaban tomando sus palabras como una provocación gratuita e innecesaria que iba a terminar mal.

La sangre hervía en las venas de Karin Birkeland, y a tal punto llegó su disgusto que inconscientemente sus dedos apretaron con demasiada fuerza el gatillo que accionaba el gunpod de su caza. Reaccionando súbitamente antes de que la cosa se saliera de control, la teniente apenas pudo escuchar los murmullos iracundos de los pilotos de su propia patrulla inundando la red táctica. Sus hombres estaban tomando las palabras de los Zentraedi demasiado a pecho... y lo que empezó como protestas entrecortadas terminaron en el pedido destemplado que el sargento Yigal Peled le hizo a la líder de la patrulla allí mismo.

- Oiga, teniente, estos tipos están buscándose que los rociemos de balas...

- Y tú te estás buscando lo mismo con tu bocota, Peled, así que cállate ahora mismo antes de que termine dándote el gusto.

Peled tal vez sintió ganas de contestar, pero bastó que él viera la ira en los ojos grises de la teniente Birkeland para preferir un seguro silencio... el que duró hasta que la teniente hizo una transmisión general a todos los oficiales de la patrulla.

- Esto va para todos, se mantienen callados y calmados o los mato aquí mismo, ¿comprendieron?

Nadie respondió.

- ¡¿COMPRENDIERON?!

Esta vez los demás pilotos sí contestaron, haciéndolo en voz baja y respetuosa para no ganarse la furia de la teniente Birkeland.

- Sí, teniente... - murmuró el sargento Peled, atropellándose para apagar la red táctica y dar por concluido el episodio.

Karin Birkeland se sintió aliviada de que su primer patrullaje no acabara en un tiroteo, para peor, uno que sus propios hombres hubieran comenzado... pero eso no quitaba que los soldados Zentraedi se tranquilizaran. Y en efecto, los soldados seguían haciendo su trabajo cada vez más a regañadientes, evidentemente resentidos contra los humanos a tal punto que no les molestaba quedar en completa evidencia.

Al comprobar que algunos de los soldados se retrasaban con las descargas, uno de los oficiales Zentraedi les lanzó un grito que retumbó en toda la base.

- ¡Apúrense con el trabajo, se supone que nuestro permiso para estar aquí dura poco!

- Como si quisiera estar aquí - gruñó un soldado en su camino de regreso al transporte, mientras a su lado otro lo miraba incrédulo.

- ¿No que tú eras el que vivía hablando de "la maravillosa cultura microniana"?

- Eso era cuando pensábamos que esa cultura la íbamos a tener... y lo único que tenemos de la cultura microniana son estas malditas cargas que tenemos que ir llevando desde el satélite hasta aquí.

Era obvio, razonó Karin... a más de un año del fin de la guerra, los Zentraedi todavía querían abandonar sus naves y vivir libremente entre los humanos, disfrutando de la cultura que habían ayudado a preservar de la locura de Dolza. Hasta el momento, lo único que habían recibido por sus sacrificios y esfuerzos eran evasivas y palabras vacías de parte del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... algo que evidentemente estaba hartando mucho a los gigantescos soldados que aún eran "aliados" de la Tierra y de los sobrevivientes de la raza humana.

Karin Birkeland no sabía de política o diplomacia interestelar, y en su fuero íntimo ni siquiera estaba convencida de las bondades de dejar que inmensos soldados Zentraedi convivieran con la raza humana en las ciudades que quedaban, pero sí sabía lo suficiente como para temer que, de seguir con aquella situación de incertidumbre, las cosas fueran de mal en peor.

Incluso, lo suficiente como para transformar el disgusto y las habladurías de esos Zentraedi en hechos.

- Descarga completa, Skull Catorce - anunció el piloto del transporte, sacando a Karin de sus reflexiones. - Nos aprestamos para despegar. ¿Piensan escoltarnos?

La teniente Birkeland tardó en responder, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, lo hizo con toda su voz de mando.

- Así es, 5153, vamos a mantener la misma formación hasta que hayan salido de la estratosfera.

De inmediato, el transporte Zentraedi encendió sus propulsores y comenzó la secuencia de despegue que rápidamente lo hizo elevarse sobre la base, para luego quedar momentáneamente suspendido en el aire a la espera de que su escolta de Veritech se le uniera en su retorno al espacio exterior.

Y mientras veía al transporte Zentraedi flotando por encima de la Tierra golpeada y devastada, Karin no podía sino pensar en que quizás algún día, si todo salía mal y escapaba a las buenas intenciones de todos, ella pudiera hallarse disparándole a una nave Zentraedi en vez de escoltarla pacíficamente.

Todo dependería de las respuestas que se darían a dos preguntas fundamentales:

¿Cómo seguiría la convivencia entre los humanos y los Zentraedi?

¿Qué pasos estaría dispuesta a dar la humanidad para esa convivencia?

Sin preocuparse más por eso, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland dio máxima potencia a su Veritech y lo condujo una vez más entre las nubes, dejando atrás la base militar y las preguntas que hacía segundos la habían atormentado.

Esas preguntas cuyas respuestas no debía proveerlas una simple teniente, sino los políticos y gobernantes de lo que quedaba de la Humanidad.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, ni los políticos y gobernantes de la Tierra Unida tenían una respuesta, o estaban siquiera cerca de lograr una.

Una sesión del Senado debía ser en teoría un asunto regido por el protocolo y la cortesía, una discusión entre personas civilizadas en pos del mejor interés de las comunidades por las que habían sido elegidos para representar. Debía haber educación y buenos modales, debía escucharse lo que cada uno tuviera para decir, y cada uno debía esperar a que el Presidente de la Cámara les concediera el permiso y la oportunidad para hablar. Asimismo, cada senador en uso de la palabra debía expresarse como si sólo estuviera hablando para el Presidente, evitando a toda costa dirigirse hacia alguno de sus pares, de modo tal de evitar que el debate se transformara en un agrio intercambio de argumentos.

Sin embargo, la sesión del Senado que tenía lugar aquella tarde carecía por completo de protocolo, cortesía, debate y respeto, asemejándose más y más a una agria reyerta de bar con cada instante que pasaba. No se escuchaban voces individuales, sino un multiforme barullo de palabras gritadas para criticar a alguien que sostuviera una postura contraria, o para hacerse notar, o simplemente para descargarse.

Era milagroso que todavía no se hubiera llegado a la etapa de lanzarse objetos de una banca a la otra.

La sesión había comenzado como cualquier otra, con el usual listado de cuestiones de procedimiento y medidas menores a ser consideradas por los honorables miembros... y como siempre suele suceder cuando las cosas a debatir son de poco interés, los asuntos recibieron un rápido trámite, liberando así a los miembros del Senado de la Tierra Unida para tratar temas más cruciales.

Como por ejemplo, el proyecto de ley presentado por el Gobierno para autorizar y regular la libre inmigración de los Zentraedi a la Tierra.

Y allí en ese preciso instante explotó la Cámara, sumergiendo al máximo órgano legislativo de la Tierra Unida en un caos que estaba exasperando al Presidente de la Cámara al punto de ponerlo en riesgo creíble de un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡ORDEN! ¡ORDEN!

El martilleo de la maza ceremonial sobre el escritorio de madera lustrada y los gritos de Hans Burckhardt, que cada vez sonaba más fuerte y desesperado, consiguieron elevarse por sobre el griterío general, llamando la atención del resto de los senadores para hacer que volviera la calma al recinto de sesiones.

Milagrosamente, la calma volvió, aunque continuaron algunas discusiones que no tardaron en extinguirse.

- Bien... - suspiró con alivio Burckhardt cuando el último senador hizo silencio, para luego clavar la mirada en un senador que parecía demasiado ansioso por hablar. - Tiene la palabra el senador por Vladivostok.

- Gracias, señor Presidente - reconoció el senador con una calma que le duró muy poco. - ¿ACASO SE HAN VUELTO TODOS LOCOS?

Varios de los miembros del Senado se sobresaltaron ante aquella explosión, que sólo fue el comienzo para el senador por Vladivostok, que estaba ya a los alaridos para expresar su opinión.

- ¡Me cuesta comprender cómo nuestro Gobierno, el Gobierno al cual le encomendamos la protección de la Tierra y de la raza humana, es capaz de cometer semejante acto de traición! ¡Con todo el respeto que me merece el Primer Ministro y su gobierno, desearía que tuviera el suficiente respeto por este Senado y por la raza humana para hacer como si este proyecto infame jamás hubiera sido pensado!

Desde la bancada del Gobierno se levantaron voces indignadas y furiosas, y varios dedos acusadores señalaron al senador, que debió hacer alto a su discurso para responder a uno de sus críticos.

- ¡NO, NO PIENSO CALLARME!

Cuando la cámara volvió a estar en un silencio más o menos normal, el senador ruso continuó con su discurso, el que cada vez tomaba más ribetes de indignación y furia.

- Aún si fuera posible aceptar a millones de alienígenas entre nosotros, existe una pregunta que debemos responder... ¡¿Seis mil cuatrocientos millones de seres humanos muertos, nuestro mundo convertido en un desierto ruinoso de Polo a Polo y nuestra civilización reducida a un puñado de sobrevivientes encerrados en ciudades aisladas a causa de los Zentraedi... y ahora estamos debatiendo la posibilidad de asilarlos?! ¡¿A una raza diseñada y concebida para la guerra?!

Pero no era la adrenalina de la política lo que motivaba ese discurso, sino un profundo temor e inquietud por lo que se estaba tratando aquel día... un temor que hacía que el senador ruso sonara cada vez más iracundo, al punto de hacer temblar el recinto con el tono de sus palabras.

- ¡En lugar de continuar debatiendo este proyecto insultante y ofensivo, quisiera proponer a este Senado que investiguemos muy de cerca este proyecto y a las personas que lo propusieron, para acusarlos de traición a la Humanidad si es necesario!

Antes de que la bancada pro-Gobierno pudiera replicar, el presidente Burckhardt ya estaba golpeando el escritorio con la maza, previniendo así que la sesión volviera a degenerar en un caos... aunque para eso, lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar si el incendiario senador ruso tenía más discursos por dar aquella tarde.

- ¿Tiene algo más para decir, señor Senador?

- No, señor Presidente.

- Muy bien - remató Burckhardt, dirigiéndose entonces a una mujer sentada en las bancas ocupadas por los senadores partidarios del Gobierno. - Tiene la palabra la senadora por Nueva Madrid.

- Gracias, señor Presidente - respondió la mujer, quien luego tomó su micrófono y se aclaró la voz para comenzar a hablar. - Si bien entiendo la pasión y los sentimientos que mi colega por Vladivostok ha expresado en su discurso, creo que ha olvidado algunas cuantas cosas que han transcurrido... y espero que lo haya hecho sólo al calor del momento, y no por alguna clase de mala intención.

Unas pocas risas acompañaron el remate de la senadora española, quien continuó hablando en un tono calmo y comprensivo.

- Es cierto que la desgracia sufrida por nuestro mundo tiene a los Zentraedi como responsables. Fueron ellos quienes bombardearon a la Tierra hasta transformarla en ruinas. Fueron ellos quienes aniquilaron a nueve décimas partes de la raza humana. Fueron ellos quienes nos dejaron tratando de reconstruir lo que perdimos.

El pleno del Senado estaba en silencio... e incluso los más virulentos opositores callaron, confundidos por lo que estaban escuchando.

La confusión les iba a durar poco.

- Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que esos fueron los que obedecían las órdenes genocidas de Dolza, no los soldados de Lord Breetai que lucharon a nuestro lado en defensa de la raza humana - aclaró al instante la senadora. - Los mismos soldados que estuvieron también a nuestro lado durante la Reconstrucción, rescatando sobrevivientes y ayudando a edificar las nuevas ciudades de nuestro mundo. Los mismos soldados que hicieron a un lado una vida y un adoctrinamiento exclusivamente enfocado en la guerra para percibir las posibilidades de vivir en paz.

La senadora hizo una pausa, evidentemente para darle más impacto a sus siguientes palabras.

- Los mismos soldados con quienes estamos en deuda.

Tal era el silencio en el recinto del Senado que podía escucharse el vuelo de las moscas.

- El Gobierno comprende bien los miedos e incertidumbres que pueden sentir nuestros ciudadanos, y desea con este proyecto aliviar esos miedos. Como podrán comprobar, el proyecto que el Gobierno presentó ante este Senado contempla entre otras cosas la exigencia de micronización para la residencia en las ciudades, así como un programa de educación intensiva como paso previo para la inmigración a la Tierra...

La sola mención de las medidas propuestas logró que en la bancada de la oposición un buen número de senadores suspiraran con frustración y se prepararan para el inevitable debate que seguiría... una vez, claro, que la senadora por Nueva Madrid se diera por concluida, cosa para la que aún faltaba el remate de su discurso.

- Quizás nos falten medidas que puedan aumentar la seguridad mutua y reducir los temores, pero para eso estamos nosotros los senadores... para ver lo que falta y proponer lo que se necesita. Por eso, señor Presidente, llamo a mis colegas para trabajar en conjunto para hacer lo que es necesario, y para continuar con este proceso que ha de llevar a una nueva y duradera paz en la Tierra. Honremos los sacrificios hechos durante la guerra y los esfuerzos de la reconstrucción, y construyamos la paz que hemos conquistado.

La senadora recorrió todo el recinto del Senado con la mirada... un toque dramático para poner fin a su alocución.

- Eso es todo.

Cuando la senadora hizo silencio, el presidente Burckhardt se apresuró a tomar las riendas de la sesión para prevenir un nuevo griterío... y su rapidez detuvo a los senadores de la oposición justo en el momento en que iban a lanzar toda su artillería verbal contra la senadora por Nueva Madrid.

- ¿Algún senador solicita la palabra?

Sólo uno de los miembros del Senado, sentado en el espacio ocupado por la facción opositora, levantó la mano en respuesta al pedido del presidente Burckhardt.

- Yo, señor Presidente.

Y al comprobar de quién se trataba, el presidente del Senado sintió que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el orden en el recinto estaban a meros segundos de irse al diablo.

Sin embargo, Burckhardt tenía su cargo de Presidente del Senado para velar por el cumplimiento de las normas... y las normas le obligaban a concederle la palabra al que la pidiera, sin importar cuán seguro estaba que sería algo para arrepentirse.

- Tiene la palabra el senador por Denver-Colorado - anunció resignado el presidente del Senado.

Sin siquiera agradecer, el senador Lynn Kyle ajustó su micrófono y se inclinó hacia adelante, como proyectándose sobre el recinto... todo el carisma y capacidad actoral del joven senador estaban al servicio de su discurso.

- Yo creo que lo que tenemos frente a nosotros es la oportunidad de lograr la paz que merecemos, y que nos ha sido negada hasta ahora... pero lo que quiero advertir es que la paz es mucho más que la tonta excusa que dio la senadora Aguirre Gallardón.

La senadora española en cuestión le lanzó una mirada asesina a Lynn Kyle, hecho del que el senador por Denver jamás se anotició.

- Si la intención del Gobierno fuera realmente conseguir la paz, entonces no tendríamos este proyecto tan tímido y mediocre para discutir. Tendríamos ante nuestra consideración una serie de medidas absolutamente necesarias e imprescindibles, que no las tenemos porque la intención de nuestro Gobierno nada tiene que ver con la paz...

Mientras Kyle proseguía, podía comenzar a escucharse el murmullo indignado de buena parte del Senado, como anuncio de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- Si realmente el Gobierno deseara la paz, presentaría ante nosotros un proyecto de inmigración amplio y generoso, que permita que los Zentraedi vivan entre nosotros sin ser sometidos al adoctrinamiento de nuestros militares. Si este Gobierno quisiera la paz, propondría ante el Senado la inmediata desmovilización de los militares y el fin del estado de emergencia...

No importaba cuánto gritaran los senadores oficialistas o cuánto clamara el presidente Burckhardt para que volviera el orden... nada podía detener a un Lynn Kyle completamente fuera de sí, que estaba prácticamente a los gritos y señalando furioso a la bancada oficialista.

- ¡SI ESTE GOBIERNO QUISIERA LA PAZ, LO PRIMERO QUE DEBERÍA HACER SERÍA QUITARSE DE ENCIMA A LOS ADORADORES DE LA GUERRA!

El Senado estalló una vez más en el caos más violento, y el griterío ahogó todo lo que Lynn Kyle tenía para decir... y también dejó al presidente Burckhardt gritando solo y sin ser escuchado, en sus intentos frenéticos y cada vez más inútiles por impedir que el Senado se sumiera en el caos.

- ¡ORDEN! ¡EXIJO ORDEN EN ESTA CÁMARA!

* * *

- Tenía que ser, ¿no?

La oficina privada de Sean Brent en el edificio del Senado se había convertido en la sede de una pequeña celebración montada por el staff de Lynn Kyle con motivo de la frustrada sesión del Senado, y mientras Marietta Blanchard dejaba momentáneamente la reunión para ocuparse de la prensa, Rudolf Spier y Sean Brent aprovechaban para pensar en sus siguientes movimientos.

- Si quieres que algo se salga de control, pon a Lynn Kyle en el medio... - murmuró Brent con infinita satisfacción, a la vez que le echaba el ojo a la botella de brandy que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

- Dime que no hubo heridos...

- Más allá de la laringe de Burckhardt y de la tranquilidad del Primer Ministro y sus lacayos, creo que nadie salió herido.

Podía ser entretenido pensar en las desgracias de sus adversarios políticos, pero Rudolf Spier era un hombre práctico, con lo que su mayor preocupación en ese momento no era resentir el ego de sus oponentes, sino saber cómo seguiría desarrollándose el conflicto por la inmigración Zentraedi.

- Tú eres el político... ¿cómo sigue esto?

Brent se encogió de hombros antes de contestar; el panorama estaba bastante turbio.

- Bueno, no llegaron a la votación y formalmente el proyecto aún no ha sido ni aceptado ni rechazado, así que pueden volver a presentar el proyecto en una próxima sesión... de cualquier manera, dudo que lo hagan en menos de dos semanas.

Sean Brent se detuvo un momento para alcanzar la botella de brandy que estaba sobre la mesa y servirse una nueva copa, y sólo volvió a hablar luego de beber el primer sorbo.

- Si fuera Pelletier, aprovecharía la oportunidad para negociar todo lo que pueda y tener más suerte la próxima vez.

- ¿Y crees que la próxima vez vayan a tener más suerte?

- Lo dudo mucho... y aún si la tuvieran, siempre podemos volver a soltar al muchacho para que lo destroce todo.

Spier no respondió nada; prefería imaginarse una escena como la que Brent estaba discutiendo, con Lynn Kyle lanzándose una vez más en persecución de sus ideales... y destrozando una vez más la posibilidad de aprobar la inmigración Zentraedi. No importaba si el muchacho lograba imponer su variante idealista del proyecto (y de hecho, de existir la posibilidad ya se ocuparían Brent y Spier de aplastarla), sólo importaba que con cada debate frustrado se le estaba complicando el panorama al Primer Ministro y a su gobierno, erosionando su poder y reduciéndolo a la impotencia.

Y eso bien valía seguir escuchando el parloteo de Kyle.

Spier regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó que su socio carraspeaba para volver a hablar.

- Te diré algo... - admitió entonces Brent con una sonrisa macabra. - En estos momentos siento compasión del Primer Ministro.

* * *

- Mierda.

Ninguna de las personas reunidas en la oficina personal del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida hubiera osado discutir con Marcel Pelletier en aquel momento de pura irritación.

Las primeras semanas de la administración Pelletier habían transcurrido de maravillas para el Primer Ministro y sus colaboradores. Un Senado ansioso de trabajar había respaldado fuertemente, aunque no sin muchos reparos por parte de la oposición, los proyectos de reforma del Consejo de la Tierra Unida y los nombramientos de comisionados civiles para cada una de las grandes regiones del GTU, para luego aprobar sin muchas dificultades los siguientes proyectos introducidos por la administración.

Incluso la prensa se había comportado con cautela y mesura, de forma tal de no perjudicar la "luna de miel" que se le concedía a cada nuevo gobierno; las críticas habían quedado reducidas a los sectores más recalcitrantes y extremistas, con poca llegada a la sociedad.

Y después, todo se había ido al diablo.

Todo empezó cuando el Primer Ministro, con la firma del pleno del Gabinete, había presentado un proyecto de legislación que llevaba el inocuo número de expediente 15/2012, pero cuyo título era la corporización del mal para buena parte de la población mundial: "Proyecto para autorizar y regular la libre inmigración y naturalización Zentraedi en el territorio de la Tierra Unida".

El proyecto proponía eliminar la exigencia de seis meses de servicios en la Reconstrucción que se le hacía a los Zentraedi que desearan radicarse en la Tierra, reemplazándola por un proceso inmigratorio no muy diferente de aquel aplicable a los humanos procedentes de territorios no afiliados al GTU; permitía en un plazo de dos años la libre obtención de la ciudadanía del GTU y el derecho al sufragio para todos los Zentraedi que cumplieran los requisitos legales; mandaba la creación de un sistema educativo especial centrado en escuelas técnicas para facilitar la asimilación de los Zentraedi a la sociedad humana; permitía la radicación de Zentraedi no micronizados, aunque limitaba su residencia a las colonias Zentraedi; establecía medidas tendientes a la incorporación de mano de obra Zentraedi en la economía humana, y como si eso no fuera poco, establecía las bases legales para que "mediante legislación subsiguiente" se permitiera la incorporación de residentes Zentraedi a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

De manera previsible dado su contenido, el proyecto había caído como una bomba atómica en el Senado, desatando furibundas críticas incluso en los opositores más mesurados y recelos crecientes en los senadores más cercanos al Gobierno, al punto tal de que sólo gracias a una feroz negociación se había logrado que el proyecto superara la etapa de discusión en la Comisión Senatorial de Asuntos Zentraedi, escenario de discusiones brutales y despiadadas.

Una vez enviado al recinto del Senado para su discusión, el proyecto sólo inflamó los entredichos políticos y puso a la ciudadanía en efervescencia. De un lado, el Gobierno y sus partidarios alababan al proyecto de Libre Inmigración como una medida necesaria y urgente para asegurar el desarrollo de la reconstrucción mundial y consolidar la paz imperante entre humanos y Zentraedi; del otro lado, diversos sectores de la sociedad se unían en su absoluto y total repudio a una ley que consideraban, como mínimo, como un insulto imperdonable a los seis mil cuatrocientos millones de víctimas de la Lluvia de la Muerte... y como máximo, como una amenaza mortal de "Pelletier y su abominable camarilla de traidores" a la continuidad de la civilización humana.

Pero ni siquiera el más convencido partidario de la inmigración Zentraedi podía dejar de pensar, en lo más íntimo de su ser, que quizás era demasiado pedirle a un mundo que todavía luchaba por levantarse del caos apocalíptico que hiciera a un lado el dolor y la ira y aceptara en sus comunidades a la misma raza culpable de la devastación mundial.

El Senado no podía sino ser eco de esa sociedad dividida, y en la fallida sesión en la que el Gobierno había intentado aprobar la "Ley de Libre Inmigración", como era conocida en el público, se habían escuchado los mismos argumentos apasionados y frases duras que todos los días inundaban las pantallas de televisión, las editoriales de los diarios, y las transmisiones radiales en todo el mundo, desde Nueva Macross hasta Tierra del Fuego, desde Nueva Lisboa hasta Vladivostok, y desde Ciudad del Cabo hasta Nueva Alejandría.

El fracaso rotundo de la sesión senatorial, coronado por la feroz batahola desatada por el encendido discurso de Lynn Kyle, representó un golpe brutal para el Primer Ministro y sus socios políticos... que ni siquiera era atenuado por la posibilidad de volver a presentar el proyecto en la siguiente sesión de la Cámara.

Sencillamente, había demasiado capital político invertido en la Libre Inmigración como para permitir que el proyecto se viniera abajo sin más, y era por eso que el ambiente en la oficina del Primer Ministro era una mezcla curiosa de preocupación, inquietud, determinación e irritación.

Y el más preocupado, inquieto, determinado e irritado de todos los presentes era el licenciado Marcel Frédéric Pelletier, Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

- Quiero soluciones, señores - exigió el Primer Ministro a sus colaboradores tras un largo rato de incómodo silencio. - Hemos apostado la suerte de esta administración al proyecto de Libre Inmigración y no pienso tolerar que el Senado lo haga a un lado así nomás.

Uno de los ayudantes, que había pasado todo el día en el edificio, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos susurros apagados que venían desde afuera y que entraban a la oficina a través de la ventana. Fue tanta su curiosidad que sin pensarlo hizo a todos los presentes la pregunta que lo tenía inquieto.

- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

- Son familiares de los muertos por el bombardeo de Dolza - murmuró Pelletier sin molestarse en mirar por la ventana. - Están haciendo una vigilia frente al Centro de Gobierno.

- Dios mío.

- Al menos estos son tranquilos - repuso el Primer Ministro, como si no fuera gran cosa. - No como los fanáticos religiosos que quisieron exorcizar el edificio ayer.

Algunos de los colaboradores de Pelletier tragaron saliva al recordar ese incidente, que muy cerca estuvo de terminar en una reyerta con la custodia oficial del Centro de Gobierno... un recordatorio más que elocuente de lo polarizada que estaba la sociedad humana en torno del proyecto de libre inmigración.

Pero lo que Marcel Pelletier necesitaba en ese momento era apoyo, innovación e ideas de parte de sus colaboradores, no silencio, y precisamente les reclamó a los otros asistentes a la junta que pusieran su esfuerzo para salir del marasmo.

- Vuelvo a preguntarles: ¿qué podemos hacer?

Después de un rato de silencio, uno de los asistentes del Primer Ministro creyó oportuno poner en palabras algo que venía madurando para sus adentros desde el comienzo de la reunión.

- Señor Primer Ministro, este inconveniente de la sesión nos ha dado algo más de tiempo.

Pelletier clavó la mirada en su asesor, haciéndolo incluso retroceder cuando le hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para seguir llamando a los senadores y tratar de consensuar posiciones.

Otra vez cayó el silencio en la oficina del Primer Ministro, mientras Pelletier meditaba cuidadosamente lo que acababa de decir su ayudante e intentaba leer lo que las palabras neutras del hombre habían querido decir en realidad.

Y lo que encontró en los dichos de su asesor no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

- Está hablando de un intercambio de favores - contestó con demasiada tranquilidad el Primer Ministro.

Lejos de negar lo que ya era innegable, que iban a tener que ofrecer algunas concesiones a los senadores más reticentes para poder contar con ellos a la hora de votar la Libre Inmigración, el asesor político del Primer Ministro juntó fuerzas y explicó las cosas tal como las entendía.

- A estas alturas... no creo que estemos como para ser exquisitos.

Pelletier sintió dentro suyo el ansia por discutirle a su asistente, por hacerle ver que tenía que haber otro camino que no fuera meterse en el lodo del eterno intercambio de favores entre gobernantes y legisladores, pero de pronto, el clamor renovado de los manifestantes acampados en las afueras del Centro de Gobierno le hizo ver que realmente sus opciones estaban acotadas.

Además, trató de consolarse el jefe del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, no había nada de corrupto en las negociaciones. No pagaría ni un crédito por aprobar la ley, ni daría nombramientos ni privilegios de ninguna clase. Simplemente les daría a los senadores lo que usualmente querían en esas circunstancias: respaldo para sus propios proyectos legislativos y algunas consideraciones hacia las regiones que representaban en la Cámara.

La rendición de Pelletier estuvo marcada por una caída de hombros y un suspiro de resignación, gestos que antecedieron a la pregunta práctica que le hizo a otro de sus asistentes.

- ¿Ya tuvieron contactos?

- Hemos hablado con algunos senadores... - contestó el hombre, dudando seriamente antes de terminar la frase. - Otros, sin embargo, son más difíciles de encontrar.

- Explíquese.

El asesor político tragó saliva, y comprendió muy bien lo que se sentía estar acorralado entre la espada y la pared.

- Muchos dicen que están muy ocupados como para atender llamadas... que sólo las atenderían si el que les hablara fuera...

Para el Primer Ministro, eso fue suficiente.

- Mejor no diga nada.

Después de todo, Marcel Pelletier no quería oír que las cosas estaban tan mal como para que los senadores ignoraran a sus asistentes y esperaran única y exclusivamente una llamada suya para destrabar el asunto.

Pues bien, si eso se necesitaba...

- Déme el teléfono - ordenó Pelletier a uno de sus asistentes, mientras le preguntaba a otro. - ¿Quién es el primero de su lista?

- El senador Rensberg, de Estocolmo - le respondió el hombre, señalando en una hoja de papel el número de la oficina de dicho senador.

Pelletier marcó el número y calló mientras los tonos de espera se sucedían uno detrás del otro... hasta que por fin alguien atendió el teléfono del otro lado.

Todos los presentes notaron la cara de irritación que puso el Primer Ministro, señal de que no había conseguido hablar con el susodicho senador, sino con uno de sus asistentes.

- Quiero hablar con el senador Rensberg - pidió Pelletier, para luego callar mientras le contestaban. - Dígale que le habla el Primer Ministro - otro rato de silencio; la leve sonrisa de Pelletier les mostró a todos que su interlocutor había quedado sorprendido por saber con quién estaba hablando. - Pues bien, esperaré a que pueda atenderme. Pero dígale que no lo esperaré mucho.

Instintivamente, mientras Pelletier continuaba al teléfono, los asesores echaron rápidos vistazos a sus relojes de pulsera.

Prometía ser una larga jornada.

* * *

Luego de un día largo y cargado tanto de satisfacciones como de trabajo duro, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter ya estaba de regreso en su casa del barrio militar, entreteniéndose pobremente con la lectura del ejemplar vespertino del _Macross Standard_. Más allá de las usuales noticias políticas y de los temas de interés de la ciudad, Rick pasaba más tiempo leyendo las pocas noticias deportivas que llegaban a Nueva Macross.

Ya había caído la noche sobre Nueva Macross, y Rick esperaba con cierta impaciencia a que Lisa regresara a casa. Normalmente, Lisa volvía de su trabajo a partir de las 1900 horas (su turno de servicio terminaba a las 1800 pero siempre se quedaba unos cuantos minutos más ocupándose de otros asuntos oficiales), pero ya cuando dieron las 2100, Rick dejó de pensar en que sólo se trataba de un nuevo episodio de exagerada devoción al deber por parte de su novia y comenzó a preocuparse de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Algo malo tenía que haber pasado... algo que hubiera mantenido a Lisa en el Cuartel General. ¿Pero qué podía ser? De haber sido un ataque, seguramente lo habrían llamado, pero salvo por una encuesta telefónica nada había hecho sonar el teléfono de la casa de Rick y Lisa en toda la tarde.

Justo cuando Rick concluyó que ya era demasiado preocupante la situación y que bien valía la pena llamar al Cuartel General para enterarse si estaba pasando algo, la puerta de calle de la casa se abrió, y el piloto pudo oír los pasos leves de Lisa mientras ella hacía su entrada y se detenía frente al perchero para dejar la chaqueta de su uniforme. Como lo hacía todas las noches.

- ¡Hola, amor! - canturreó Rick a la recién llegada, corriendo para acercarse a ella. - ¿Cómo estás?

A juzgar por su cara ojerosa y su mueca de disgusto, Lisa no estaba precisamente bien... y lo dejó bien en claro con lo primero que salió de su boca.

- Arrrraggghhhghghaaahghghgg...

- ¿Tan mal?

En respuesta, Lisa gruñó con mucha más fuerza y violencia, logrando mezclar en ese sonido gutural furia, hartazgo, agotamiento y ansias de muerte y destrucción que amenazaban con explotar.

- Sí... muy mal - confirmó Rick más para sí que para ella, a lo que la comandante Hayes contestó con sus primeras palabras inteligibles de la noche, que sonaron como gruñidos amenazantes.

- Alguien va a morir uno de estos días...

- ¿Quién?

Lisa alzó los brazos al cielo, sin sentir otra cosa que no fuera frustración.

- No sé, alguien, el que se me ocurra... - comenzó a contestar Lisa, para luego parar en seco y taladrar a Rick con una mirada amenazante que inquietó al joven piloto. - El primero que me mire torcido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- En serio, Rick, no respondo de mí... ando con tanta furia encima que hasta te podría llegar a matar a ti...

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué a mí? - se defendió como pudo el piloto. - ¡Yo no tengo vela en este entierro!

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, sino que seguía acercándose a él con las manos en posición de ataque, lista para lanzarse sobre el piloto para comérselo crudo... o matarlo a besos, lo primero que fuera. Por suerte para él, Rick tenía una idea muy buena sobre cómo salir de aquella situación sin que los dos terminaran malheridos.

- ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Hayes?

- Una aspirina tamaño diablo... - gruñó Lisa, tomándose la cabeza ante un nuevo golpe de dolor.

El piloto negó con la cabeza y le dedicó a su novia una de sus sonrisas más traviesas, desarmándola lo suficiente como para que él pudiera acercarse más y más a ella con un paso lento pero determinado... era una situación de emergencia y él debía poner todo de sí para mejorar el ánimo de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Nop... lo que necesitas, Lisa, es alguien que te mime mucho, que te consienta...

- No empieces.

Ya era demasiado tarde para Lisa; Rick ya la estaba rodeando con sus brazos y con suavidad la movía para apretarla contra su pecho... y por más que Lisa tuviera ganas de seguir descargando las frustraciones de su día con la única persona en el mundo capaz de quitárselas, bastó con que ella pudiera sentir el aliento de Rick justo cerca de su oreja, susurrándole palabras tiernas y promesas que le despertaban alegría.

- Y sobre todo, que te quite esa cara de enojada con un beso...

- Rick, te lo advierto...

La advertencia fue tan inútil como innecesaria.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera terminar de hablar, sus labios ya estaban atrapados por los de Rick en un beso que le daba toda la energía que pudiera llegar a necesitar para terminar el día... al punto que tras sólo un segundo de estar besándose, Lisa se lanzó a abrazar a su piloto con toda su energía, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para hacer más intenso el beso.

Cuando los dos terminaron, Lisa estaba jadeante y falta de aliento, pero su mirada brillaba y su rostro se veía más alegre y vital, quedando muy alejada de la mujer devastada que había llegado a la casa apenas unos minutos antes.

Y sin embargo, aún con todo lo que Rick hacía por ella, la comandante Hayes no podía dejar las tradiciones de lado, y esas tradiciones le exigían poner en claro sus sentimientos hacia el piloto.

- Te odio.

Rick no acusó recibo de esa declaración; en vez de molestarse, sólo besó una vez más a Lisa en los labios y luego en la punta de la nariz.

- Pero por lo menos ya no estás enfurruñada.

- Sigo odiándote - insistió la comandante Hayes sin más suerte esta vez.

Haciendo como que oía llover, Rick apretó a Lisa con más fuerza contra su pecho y la dejó recostarse sobre su hombro... y cuando por fin pudo sentir que ella se relajaba en el abrazo, el teniente comandante Hunter la meció suavemente con sus brazos y buscó averiguar qué diablos había puesto a Lisa de tan mal humor.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó hoy?

Ella le devolvió una cara de doliente matizada por una sonrisa juguetona, y por más que ella quisiera abrirle su corazón al piloto, había una condición impostergable que cumplir antes de poder hacerlo.

- Si me traes un té bien caliente...

- ¿Té? - repitió Rick como si la palabra fuera señal de una tragedia en potencia. - Dios, esto de veras es una emergencia...

Dicho y hecho, el piloto soltó a Lisa y se lanzó a toda velocidad a la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista de Lisa... aunque ella aún podía escucharlo mientras se movía dentro de la modesta cocina de la "cajita de fósforos", moviendo tazas, platos y cucharones con tanta estridencia que la comandante Hayes temió por la integridad de su cocina...

De no ser porque lo amaba tanto, hubiera llegado a preguntarle a los gritos que qué estaba haciendo.

Por suerte, Rick regresó bien rápido a la sala de estar de la casa, cargando una taza de té caliente en su mano con reverencia y sumo cuidado. Mientras se acercaba a Lisa, el piloto no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver con qué expectativa estaba Lisa aguardando la llegada del té, y se felicitó a sí mismo por saber cómo sacarla de aquel humor emperrado que había traído del trabajo.

- Aquí tienes... un té bien caliente.

Lisa apenas tuvo tiempo de recordar sus modales en medio de su salvaje salto por apoderarse de la taza de té.

- Gracias--

- Y una almohada para que apoyes la cabeza, y una manta para taparte... - agregó Rick, produciendo en sus manos una almohada y una manta que Lisa no comprendía de donde diablos podía haberlas tomado.

Pero sorprendida o no, Lisa no podía permitirle a Rick que se tomara tantas molestias con ella... diablos, todo lo que tenía era un mal día de trabajo y el agotamiento que venía con eso, no era como si hubiera contraído la peste bubónica...

- Rick, sólo me duele la cabeza, no estoy enferma--

- Y si sigues así, te vas a enfermar, así que no me discuta más, comandante...

Sin que Lisa pudiera discutir, Rick la condujo (con la taza de té en la mano) hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, en donde le colocó la almohada y la ayudó a sentarse con toda comodidad, cubriéndole las piernas con la manta... y mientras ella se acostumbraba a esas atenciones inesperadas y se daba el gusto de relajarse un poco, Rick maniobró hasta colocarse detrás del sofá... justo detrás de Lisa.

- Quítate la camisa.

- ¿Eh? - replicó confundida la comandante Hayes.

- Quítate la camisa, comandante Hayes...

Ahora sí que él la tenía confundida... por más que se esforzara pensándolo, Lisa no imaginaba qué podía tener en mente Rick con ese pedido. ¿Podía ser una venganza por la forma tan directa en que ella había "torpedeado" las ansias del piloto aquella mañana? Difícil: Rick no era alguien rencoroso por esas cosas... pero a pesar de todo, Lisa tenía muy presente que cuando de Rick se trataba, había que prepararse para lo inimaginable.

- ¡Rick!

Por propia voluntad, el piloto comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa de servicio de Lisa, dejando el resto al criterio de la propia comandante Hayes... y la dureza con la que había dado la instrucción fue reemplazada por un tono más suave y cariñoso.

- Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

- Está bien... - refunfuñó Lisa, accediendo al pedido del piloto.

Bien pronto, la camisa de Lisa estaba hecha un bollo en el otro extremo del sofá, dejando frente a los ojos de Rick Hunter ese panorama que él adoraba... un panorama que su mente contemplaba extasiada, y que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer inconscientemente, regalando caricias por cada centímetro de los hombros muy cansados de Lisa Hayes.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de la onda de puro placer que la había sacudido, Lisa entendió que estaba asistiendo a un momento casi histórico: Rick la estaba masajeando... y lo que era peor: lo estaba haciendo de mil maravillas, borrando con sus manos nudos que ella había creído imposibles de quitar.

Pero no era sólo su piel la que Rick recorría... era todo el ser de Lisa, de una manera u otra, el que estaba siendo arrullado por el piloto. El cansancio, el dolor y la irritación desaparecían de la joven comandante Hayes como arena comida por las olas, y todas las preocupaciones del día se tornaron nebulosas en la mente de Lisa, hasta que por fin ella pudo relajarse y entregarse a lo que su piloto tuviera en mente.

Y el mundo de Lisa casi explotó de puro placer cuando sintió los labios de Rick besándola en ese lugar mágico que ella tenía bajo la oreja...

Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan necesario, que Lisa hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que no terminara jamás... asumiendo que ella fuera capaz de abrir los ojos y abandonar por propia voluntad ese placer y esa relajación como para pedirle a Rick que no dejara nunca más de masajearla...

Por su parte, el piloto ya estaba fuera de este mundo a su manera... no había nada que le importara más que sentir a Lisa bajo sus manos, sentir su piel moviéndose al compás del masaje, como si eso fuera un pálido eco de lo que los dos sentían cuando hacían el amor...

Más por instinto que por interés consciente, Rick se halló inclinándose sobre Lisa para hacerle una única pregunta.

- ¿Mejor?

Lo primero que escuchó de Lisa fueron verdaderos ronroneos de placer y de gusto... sonaban tan bien a oídos de Rick que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirlos, aunque no tanto como cuando la escuchó contestarle con palabras.

- Aw... sí... se siente bien...

- ¿Quieres que siga?

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? - replicó ella con la voz arrastrada de relajación, despertándole una buena y necesaria risa al piloto.

Y Rick siguió, y ella siguió dejándose consentir...

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo se prolongó aquella sesión de masajes, y a decir verdad ni les importaba, pero en algún momento debió haber terminado, ya que lo siguiente que supo Lisa era que tenía sentado junto a ella al hombre de su vida, que destilaba adoración en sus ojos azules mientras le recorría el cabello suavemente con su mano... deteniendo el corazón de Lisa con cada caricia.

Sólo por un instante, Lisa temió que todo lo que estuviera viviendo fuera un sueño... ella había retornado a su camarote tantas veces durante la guerra, sin encontrar allí otra cosa que no fuera soledad y tristeza... y ahora ella tenía una casa propia que compartía con aquel joven maravilloso que había desterrado de su alma la soledad y la tristeza, aún en días tan agobiantes como el que acababa de atravesar.

De pronto, un sacudón estremeció a Lisa y la trajo de regreso a la realidad, pero no era nada preocupante... era sólo Rick, que acababa de tomarla de la mano para hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

- Dios, esa mujer...

Rick lo comprendió al instante: el mal humor de Lisa venía por haber tenido que pasar la tarde guiando a la ministra de Defensa y a su comitiva por la Central de Operaciones. Sin importar que ya hubieran pasado varios meses desde la oportunidad en que Lisa Hayes y Svetlana Gorbunova cruzaron espadas durante los testimonios ante la Comisión, todo lo que había ocurrido allí dejó a Lisa con una mala disposición hacia la ministra de Defensa que jamás podría quitarse.

Y conociendo a Lisa como él lo hacía, Rick no tenía dudas de que el rencor de Lisa sobreviviría incluso a la muerte del Sistema Solar.

- Me lo suponía. ¿Te hizo algo malo?

- No, curiosamente no... pero me agoté de andar por ahí como si estuviera feliz de oficiarle de guía turística, dedicándoles todas las cortesías... a ella y a todos esos senadores.

- Estoy seguro de que ella la pasó igual de bien que tú - le aseguró Rick con un tono comprensivo y bromista.

- ¡Eso espero!

Y entonces, Lisa se lanzó en una imitación de ella misma haciendo de guía turística, hablando con una voz demasiado aguda y con un falsete que hizo llorar al piloto de la risa... lo que hizo que ella exagerara aún más la actuación.

- "Por supuesto, señora Ministra, venga por aquí"... "Espero que haya encontrado interesante esta visita"... "El honor ha sido todo nuestro"... arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- ¡Dios, no te envidio! - contestó Rick mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa con la mano.

- ¡Y eso no fue todo!

- ¿Eh?

Lisa asintió vivamente, poniéndole cara de pobrecita al asunto para enternecer todavía más al piloto... cosa que logró cuando él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y a besarla en la cabeza.

- Después el almirante me citó a su oficina para que le reportara personalmente cómo había ido la visita de Gorbunova y qué cosas le había oído decir a ella y a los otros senadores... y además me puso al tanto de todo el rollo político... argh, me duele la cabeza.

- Marche una aspirina... - anunció raudo el piloto, deteniéndose a mitad de camino de la cocina como si la inspiración lo hubiera atacado. - ¡Ah, ya vuelvo!

La comandante Hayes no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando Rick volvió súbitamente a la sala de estar llevando en sus manos una bandeja con una tira de aspirinas, un sandwich envuelto en papel... y un plato de sopa.

- ¡¿Sopa?! - dijo Lisa sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Por supuesto... esta noche vas a cenar livianito, Hayes...

- Rick, no estoy enferma--

- ¡No me discutas! - la calló el piloto, y por una vez en la vida Lisa acató la orden de Rick, quedando en absoluto silencio mientras él volvía a sentarse junto a ella y a cubrirla con la manta.

Movida por la mirada impaciente del piloto, Lisa se dispuso a tomar la sopa que él le había preparado, y si bien al principio tuvo dudas, más tarde terminó de convencerse de que era una sopa muy buena... e ideal para recuperarse de un día largo e insufrible.

Debió ser por aquella sopa, o por lo intoxicante de estar recostada junto al hombre al que amaba, o a su cansancio, pero por alguna razón la siempre fuerte Lisa Hayes rompió en sollozos y se abandonó en brazos de su piloto para descargarse.

- No lo soporto más, Rick, no lo soporto más... todos esos dolores de cabeza, esas intrigas y esas jugadas sucias...

- Aw, bonita...

Fue el turno de ella de abrazarla y de recargarse sobre él, de sentir el calorcito de su piloto manteniéndola segura y cuidada.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Rick?

- ¿Buscarías a otro mono para que te mantenga la casa?

Una onda de dolor ardiente recorrió a Rick de pies a cabeza, confundiendo en su mente todo lo que no fuera dolor... y sólo fue cuando él vio la cara de furia que le ponía Lisa que comprendió que el dolor se debía a una certera patada que le había dado su comandante en la rodilla. Una patada por la que Lisa no estaba dispuesta a arrepentirse o pedir disculpas.

- ¡ESO DUELE! - protestó indignado el piloto, sin por ello conmover a la comandante Hayes.

- Es lo menos que te mereces, desgraciado...

Rick pasó una mano por su rodilla golpeada con la esperanza de conmover a Lisa, pero tuvo más éxito apelando a la ternura... y se acurrucó más junto a ella, tomando la cara de Lisa en sus manos y mirándola a los ojos con dulzura.

- Hagamos una cosa entonces...

- Te escucho - contestó ella con impaciencia por saber qué tenía en mente.

- No hablamos más del trabajo o de la política... y yo me ocupo de mimarte todo lo que pueda, ¿te parece bien?

Lisa tardó en contestar, prefiriendo mirar a Rick a los ojos y sonriéndole con ternura, como si estuviera hechizada o demasiado emocionada como para hablar.

- No me contestaste, ¿qué piensas? - insistió el piloto, a lo que Lisa reaccionó haciendo gesto de estar pensándolo seriamente.

- Me parece bien...

Y bien rápido, Lisa se acercó todo lo que pudo a Rick, dejándose abrazar y consentir por él como si no hubiera otra cosa por hacer en el mundo... y una cosa rápidamente fue llevando a la otra, hasta que los labios de Lisa estuvieron a peligrosa distancia de los de Rick. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos en preparación para lo que se venía; el beso parecía inevitable y la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar... hasta que de pronto Rick abrió los ojos y se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con su destino.

- Pero antes...

El clima que estaba formándose entre los dos se disipó tan rápidamente como había surgido, y Lisa estuvo a punto de protestar... para luego quedar con la boca abierta cuando vio cómo Rick levantaba frente a ella un platón cargado de líquido caliente y oloroso.

- Antes te terminas tu sopa.

- ¡Rick!

Nada iba a detener a Rick, ni siquiera las protestas de Lisa... nada iba a impedir que levantara una cuchara repleta de sopa y la colocara a las puertas de los labios de Lisa.

- Anda, comandante, termínatela... después se pone fría y no te va a gustar.

- ¿Vas a cenar? - inquirió Lisa después de tomarse la sopa.

- Voy a comerme el sandwich de emergencia... con eso me doy por satisfecho - le contestó Rick antes de darle el primer mordisco a su sandwich.

Lisa siguió tomándose la sopa con gusto, acompañando a Rick mientras él devoraba su sandwich. Por su parte, el piloto no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía sino pensar en lo afortunado que era de tener a una mujer como Lisa junto a él, acompañándolo y haciendo que sus días fueran menos solitarios y rutinarios.

Y aún con todo eso, el hambre que tenía Rick de ella parecía insaciable e imposible de extinguirse... la veía allí, toda cariñosa y tierna, y lo único en lo que podía pensar Rick Hunter era en lo mucho que deseaba amarla... de lo mucho que anhelaba unirse a ella y dejar que todo fuera perfecto como debía ser.

Entonces, ella tosió de una manera que a Rick le pareció preocupante... y el piloto supo lo que debía hacerse.

A pesar de todo.

- Me parece que lo mejor va a ser que esta noche sea tranquila... tienes que descansar y recuperarte, y no sé si convenga que nos divirtamos.

Lisa lo miró confundida al principio, pero por fin entendió a qué hacía referencia Rick... y no tardó en sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho...

- ¿Por qué? - replicó él sin entender qué quería decirle ella. - ¿De qué tienes que disculparte, de un dolor de cabeza?

Ella sonrió con dulzura y volvió a apretar con fuerza a Rick, además de cubrirse más a ella misma y a Rick también con la manta hasta convertir a aquel sofá en un lugar más íntimo, cálido... y cariñoso.

Y aún con toda esa ternura y cariño que destilaba hacia él, la comandante Lisa Hayes fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de juguetear un poco con su piloto favorito, de modo que tratando de actuar lo más seductora posible, ella trató de colocarse encima de Rick... y la mirada hambrienta y brillante que Rick pudo ver en los ojos verdes de ella estuvo muy cerca de llevarlo al infarto.

- Piensa que al menos va a ser más... emocionante... la próxima vez - prometió Lisa con una voz que bajaba levemente de tono.

- No puedo esperar...

- ¿Una muestra gratis?

- Haz lo que puedas - la desafió Rick, sabiendo que lo hacía bajo su propio riesgo.

Entonces Lisa lo besó... y el mundo del teniente comandante Rick Hunter comenzó a dar vueltas incontrolables, a la vez que su corazón latía a un ritmo inconcebible y todo su ser se llenaba del sabor de Lisa... ella estaba jugando con él y él lo sabía, ella estaba siendo tierna y dulce un segundo para luego convertirse en una apasionada e insaciable mujer, y si el toque de sus labios y el jugueteo de su lengua eran devastadores, lo que ella estaba haciéndole con las caricias de sus manos no tenía nombre que pudiera describirlo...

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, le estaba quitando hasta el último rastro de aliento y lo estaba impulsando sin cohete hacia el infinito... y él no podía sino entregarse a ella.

Había tanto en esos gestos... tanto cariño, tanta gratitud, tanta pasión, tanto puro y simple amor... todo expresado con más claridad que lo que podían las palabras...

Cuando Rick por fin encontró alivio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Lisa que lo estaban mirando... y los últimos rastros de cordura que le quedaban desaparecieron al hundirse en ese mar verde.

- Wooooooooowwwww... me dejaste muerto...

- Y eso que me duele la cabeza - le contestó ella muy ufana, aprovechando que Rick estaba demasiado embelesado como para devolverle el comentario.

Demasiado embelesado, en efecto; tanto que sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Rick Hunter comenzó a besar a Lisa en cualquier lugar que pudiera: en los labios, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en donde fuera... y todo mientras ella se estremecía de escalofríos y de risas.

Y así fue pasando aquella noche con los dos en el sofá, entregados mutuamente el uno al otro y totalmente ajenos a que hubiera un mundo por fuera de ese rincón de cariño que habían construido para ellos dos... ese pequeño rincón del mundo que para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes era todo el sentido que necesitaban sus vidas; el mundo podía irse al demonio, los desafíos podrían multiplicarse y el caos podía sobrevenir, pero siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, habría esperanza de que todo lo malo pudiera ser superado.

Era muy fácil para los dos creer eso... sobre todo cuando la vida les parecía tan perfecta al estar en su propia casa y abrazados a la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

- Rick... - murmuró Lisa con voz adormilada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te quiero mucho...

Tras inclinarse para verla mejor, Rick la descubrió prácticamente entregada al sueño mientras estaba recostada junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos entrecerrados... y la sonrisa más tierna que podía imaginar.

Una sonrisa que lo llevó como por instinto a besarla suavemente, cuidando de no despertarla o de turbar su sueño incipiente.

- Yo también, bonita...

Ella volvió a sonreír... y al cabo de unos minutos Rick Hunter pensó en decirle algo, pero se contuvo cuando pudo ver que la comandante Lisa Hayes, la mujer que daba más miedo que el demonio y que le provocaba pesadillas a Lucifer, la ama y señora de las consolas del SDF-1 y la reina absoluta de su universo, estaba dormida plácidamente junto a él, roncando con suavidad y al ritmo del latido de su corazón...

Entonces, lo único que le quedaba a Rick por hacer en esa noche fue decidir cuándo habría de llevarla en brazos hasta el dormitorio para que pudiera dormir con más comodidad...

No sería sino hasta más tarde... dado que los dos estaban más que cómodos así como estaban.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ


	29. Capítulo 18 PARTE II

**

* * *

**

RENACIMIENTO

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y acá les dejo el final del capítulo 18. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo XVIII: Desafíos**

**(Parte II)**

**Viernes 11 de mayo de 2012**

Cuando todavía tenía el rango de Primer Oficial en los Ejércitos Zentraedi, Miriya Parino experimentaba una sensación de inigualable poder cada vez que ponía pie en el módulo de comando del crucero de Azonia. La piloto de combate solía quedarse observando los múltiples videomonitores que flotaban sobre las gigantescas mesas de ploteo en el nivel inferior, mesas atendidas por docenas de oficiales que mantenían funcionando la nave y que esperaban las órdenes de la comandante del crucero.

Excepto por lo que sentía al pilotear su armadura de combate, observar esa escena era lo más cercano al poder absoluto que había sentido alguna vez Miriya Parino.

Claro, las cosas habían cambiado en su vida: tenía ahora la décima parte de su "altura normal", su nuevo rango era "segunda teniente" en lugar de "primer oficial", había cambiado su uniforme púrpura de una pieza por el más complejo uniforme de servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida (aún más complejo ahora que debía cubrir su muy notable embarazo), su montura era un caza Valkyrie en lugar de una armadura Quaedluun-rau... y había ganado la oportunidad de vivir su vida con el ser más maravilloso del universo.

El mismo ser que la había impregnado con una copia deforme y miniaturizada, a causa de la cual había debido resignar las tareas de vuelo y conformarse con un nuevo puesto provisional.

Irónicamente, su nuevo puesto le recordaba mucho al módulo de comando en la nave de Azonia. Tenía su propia silla ubicada en una plataforma elevada desde donde podía ver lo que ocurría en el nivel inferior... salvo que tenía "primitivas" pantallas de computación en vez de videomonitores flotantes, y en vez de disponer de docenas de duras y temibles oficiales Zentraedi para atender las funciones de mando, lo único que tenía Miriya era al sargento Jan Novacek, un jovencito que había hecho carrera en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a base de su excepcional (algunos dirían que "diabólico") talento con las computadoras.

Y en vez de las mesas de ploteo, en el nivel inferior había cinco complejos simuladores de vuelo diseñados y construidos a la escala exacta de la cabina de un VF-1 Valkyrie.

Y por la siguiente hora, la segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling controlaría absolutamente todo lo que vieran y experimentaran los cinco pilotos de combate de su escuadrón que participarían en el simulacro de ese día... convirtiéndose en lo que los micronianos llamaban "un dios".

Era curioso que en esa sala tan pequeña y primitiva ella dispusiera de más poder que el que hubiera tenido en el crucero de Azonia.

Quizás por eso la sonrisa de Miriya era verdaderamente radiante en aquella tarde... algo que la comandante Lisa Hayes, que estaba de pie junto a Miriya, creyó erróneamente que se debía al "aura" que le daba el embarazo.

- Me alegro mucho que tu embarazo esté marchando sin problemas...

Hipótesis errónea.

- Mis tobillos están hinchados, tengo adicción por todo lo que sea dulce, mi humor está desquiciado, estoy en plena expansión abdominal, me levanto con náuseas que me duran todo el día, me retiraron de la línea de vuelo, y cada vez me es más difícil tener una noche de buen sexo con Max--

- ¡Está bien, lo lamento mucho!

Y entonces, la sonrisa volvió a la cara de Miriya.

- Salvando eso, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida...

Lisa sonrió, aunque por dentro suspiró aliviada: no necesitaba que en ese día Miriya se ocupara de matarla y comer sus entrañas en vez de mostrarle el funcionamiento de los simuladores de vuelo de la Base Aérea, que era la razón oficial que tenía a la comandante Hayes en la Base Aérea.

La razón real, por supuesto, era que Lisa tenía pensado "secuestrar" a uno de los pilotos de combate que participarían del simulacro, con la aviesa intención de llevarlo a cenar a un nuevo restaurant y luego a hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Ahora era el turno de Lisa de tener una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios, pero Miriya prefirió pasar a temas de negocios en vez de avergonzar a su oficial superior.

- ¿Está lista, comandante Hayes?

- Por supuesto.

- Muy bien, comencemos esto - proclamó Miriya, girando en su silla para hablarle al sargento Novacek. - Sargento, páseme el plan de simulación del comandante Hunter.

- Aquí lo tiene, señora.

Miriya leyó con suma atención la carpeta que le alcanzara el sargento Novacek... y con cada página que leía, su sonrisa se tornaba más y más traviesa.

- Mmmm... interesante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - quiso saber una intrigada Lisa Hayes.

La teniente Parino ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la carpeta.

- Es un típico Hunter... según los parámetros de misión, en esta oportunidad él va a conducir al Skull en una misión de auxilio a un puesto de mando que está siendo atacado por fuerzas Zentraedi.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "un típico Hunter"?

Esta vez Miriya sí miró a Lisa para contestarle... y a Lisa no le gustó para nada la mirada traviesa de la Zentraedi.

- A que está haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer... ir al rescate.

Si no miraba hacia otro lado para evadir a Miriya, Lisa se hubiera sonrojado hasta morir... pero por suerte para ella, Miriya había decidido que ya habían sido suficientes bromas contra la comandante Hayes, de modo que volvió su atención hacia el simulacro de aquella tarde.

- Sargento, cargue el programa de simulación C-81.

- Programa cargado, teniente - respondió el sargento Novacek, que ya tenía la nariz pegada a la pantalla de su terminal.

- Ejecute.

Innumerables líneas de código, incomprensibles para Lisa y Miriya, pasaron a gran velocidad por la pantalla del sargento Novacek, indicando que el programa de simulación estaba activándose.

- ¿Quieres verlo? - sugirió Miriya a la comandante Hayes, que reaccionó como si le acabaran de ofrecer un regalo de Navidad.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Todas las pantallas en la estación de control de simulación se encendieron al mismo tiempo, iluminando el lugar con tanta fuerza que Lisa debió cubrirse los ojos hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz. Cinco de las pantallas mostraban el escenario virtual de la simulación desde el punto de vista de cada una de las cabinas, una sexta pantalla estaba programada para observar la simulación "desde el punto de vista de Dios", como había explicado el sargento Novacek... pero la última pantalla, colocada justo frente a Miriya, permanecía curiosamente apagada.

Lisa no tenía tiempo para preguntarse el por qué de ese pequeño misterio: toda su atención estaba enfocada en la batalla virtual que se desarrollaba a través de las demás pantallas de la estación.

En tiempo real y con lujo de detalles, Lisa observó a los cinco cazas Veritech aproximándose a la base que estaba "siendo atacada por una partida de Zentraedi en violación del cese al fuego", según había dicho Rick al resto de sus pilotos. Lisa pudo ver la base simulada siendo atacada desde todas partes, y envuelta en llamas... y su sorpresa debió ser tan grande como la de Rick cuando vio que los "atacantes" eran media docena de armaduras de combate Quaedluun-rau que surcaban el cielo de la simulación a velocidades pasmosas.

La secuencia que siguió el combate era demasiado vertiginosa como para que Lisa pudiera seguirle el rastro; los cazas Veritech cambiaban de modalidad según lo requerían las diversas situaciones de la batalla, en un esfuerzo por mantenerse a la par de las endemoniadas armaduras de combate Zentraedi. Incontables misiles recorrían el espacio virtual, dejando estelas de gas simulado por todas partes al lanzarse en persecución de sus enemigos de turno.

Uno de los cazas Veritech fue alcanzado por el fuego de una armadura enemiga, y la comandante Hayes tembló de espanto al ver cómo la pantalla conectada a la cabina del simulador en cuestión se apagaba abruptamente, confirmando que el caza número 4, piloteado por el tercer teniente Arthur Lewartowski, había sido destruido por completo.

Era una simulación, y se veía tan real...

Dos armaduras enemigas fueron derribadas por los Veritech, en venganza por la destrucción virtual del caza del teniente Lewartowski, y por prudencia Lisa se contuvo de festejar el derribo...

Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en Rick, que estaba peleando esa batalla virtual con la misma energía y voluntad que le ponía a todo... y los instantes en que el combate simulado se volvían para Lisa algo más real que la vida misma dejaban a la comandante Hayes temblando de pánico.

Como lo hacían los combates de verdad.

De pronto, viendo que una tercera armadura Quadrano había sido derribada, Miriya abrió la jarra de mermelada de naranja que guardaba para emergencias, entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera conteniendo su furia... y le lanzó una idea al sargento Novacek.

- Sargento, es hora de nuestro pequeño truco...

El sargento sonrió como si estuviera por cometer la travesura del siglo, y sus manos se pusieron en posición sobre el teclado de la terminal.

- ¡Sí, señora!

- Vamos a probar algo diferente esta vez... incremente la maniobrabilidad de los Quadrano en un 15 por ciento.

- ¿15 por ciento? El comandante va a volverse loco...

Miriya empaló al técnico de computación con la mirada, y ante la silenciosa furia que destilaban esos ojos verdes el sargento Novacek concluyó que lo mejor era cumplir con las órdenes recibidas sin chistar.

- Incrementando en un 15 por ciento ahora, teniente Parino.

La sangre se heló en las venas de Lisa Hayes, y su voz tenía una pizca de indignación cuando le hizo una simple pregunta a la directora de la simulación.

- ¿Estás haciendo trampa?

- Para nada... - negó Miriya, que ya se estaba relamiendo con los resultados visibles a través de la pantalla. - Mis camaradas y yo podíamos aumentar la maniobrabilidad de nuestras armaduras hasta en un 20 por ciento si desactivábamos las restricciones automáticas.

- Suena peligroso.

Miriya se sirvió una cucharada de su mermelada de naranja antes de contestarle a Lisa.

- Para un humano tamaño humano, lo es... sus cuerpos no están preparados para resistir aceleraciones tan intensas. Pero para un Zentraedi tamaño natural, eso es un riesgo aceptable.

- ¿Hacías eso muy a menudo?

La respuesta de Miriya fue tan sencilla como increíblemente orgullosa.

- Así me convertí en la mejor.

En las pantallas, la batalla virtual recrudecía ahora que las armaduras Zentraedi habían recibido la "ayuda extra" de parte de Miriya y del sargento Novacek. Enfrentados ahora a cinco armaduras de combate con maniobrabilidad incrementada, los pilotos de Veritech debieron llevar a sus mechas al límite de sus capacidades, ensayando maniobras de combate cada vez más frenéticas y desesperadas, a la vez que procuraban lanzar todas sus armas contra el enemigo... y evitar ser derribados en el intento.

Los esfuerzos de los pilotos del Skull dieron sus frutos: en menos de cinco minutos de batalla, tres armaduras Quadrano fueron derribados del cielo de la simulación, dejando a otras dos para ser destruidas. Pero por otro lado, otros dos cazas Veritech habían sucumbido ante el fuego de los Zentraedi virtuales... y en medio de la tormenta de cañonazos de misiles, uno de los dos Veritech sobrevivientes encontró que su suerte se agotaba rápidamente.

Finalmente, sólo quedaba un caza virtual en el simulacro de batalla... un caza pintado con inconfundible librea blanca y negra.

El corazón de Lisa Hayes latió con desesperación al ver cómo Rick intentaba sobrevivir a la cacería lanzada por los dos Zentraedi remanentes.

- Y el único que queda es el comandante Hunter... - anunció Miriya con una sonrisa espeluznante en sus labios, que sumada al tinte verdoso que el monitor de computadora le daba a su rostro, la hacía verse especialmente demoníaca.

- Rick... - suspiró Lisa como en una plegaria, a lo que Miriya reaccionó de manera más demoníaca.

- No por mucho...

- ¿Eh?

Rápidamente, Miriya le dio nuevas instrucciones al sargento Novacek, que sólo pusieron a Lisa en un estado de mayor ansiedad.

- Sargento, transfiera control de la unidad adversaria simulada número 1 a mi terminal.

- De inmediato, teniente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó la comandante Hayes con voz temblorosa.

- Poniendo interesantes las cosas.

La pantalla de la terminal de Miriya se activó al instante, mostrando la simulación desde el punto de vista de uno de los mechas Zentraedi... que tenía al caza virtual del comandante Hunter en la mira.

Lisa contempló con fascinación perversa el resto de la batalla, viendo cómo Rick apelaba a cada truco en el libro en su afán por evadir a sus perseguidores... transformaciones fluidas que tenían más en común con la habilidad del ballet que con la furia de la batalla, giros endemoniados, trepadas hacia las nubes y caídas en picada a velocidades inimaginables, lluvias de misiles dirigidas hacia él, así como contraataques sorpresivos... la batalla continuaba con toda su furia, sin que el hecho de que se tratara de una simulación la hiciera menos frenética.

Y Miriya perseguía a Rick con decisión, manteniéndolo todo el tiempo en su mira para luego verse frustrada por las maniobras enloquecidas del Líder Skull... pero sin perderlo de vista, siguiéndolo con la inquebrantable persistencia del depredador.

El otro mecha virtual, el único que aún permanecía bajo control de la computadora, desapareció en una lluvia de disparos, y Lisa estuvo cerca de celebrar el que el hombre de su vida se hubiera podido librar de uno de sus perseguidores.

Por desgracia, la victoria de Rick vino a un alto costo: casi sin que él lo notara, el mecha "piloteado" por Miriya se colocó a las seis en punto del Líder Skull. Fue sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de que Rick reaccionara, pero fue demasiado tarde para el teniente comandante Hunter.

Con los ojos abiertos por el pánico, la comandante Lisa Hayes observó aterrorizada cómo el Skull Uno virtual de Rick estallaba en infinidad de pedazos a consecuencia de los misiles lanzados por Miriya... a la vez que la pantalla que mostraba el punto de vista de Rick se apagaba hasta quedar completamente negra.

Podía tratarse de una simulación de computadora, pero para Lisa Hayes se había sentido demasiado real... demasiado terrorífica... y su mente sufrió el embate de docenas de imágenes de combate, todas ellas mostrándole a Rick siendo derribado por el fuego enemigo...

Una sensación incalificable pero dolorosa en grado sumo inundó el alma de Lisa, y la comandante Hayes volvió a sentir en carne propia el horror de ver morir en combate al hombre al que amaba... aunque se tratara de una simulación. ¿Podía ser, o no? Él era un piloto, y debía enfrentarse al enemigo en batallas feroces e intensas como la que acababa de ver.

De pronto, Lisa observó a Miriya... y la expresión triunfal y satisfecha de la piloto Zentraedi la llenó de náuseas. Miriya se veía orgullosa, como si acabara de conseguir un gran triunfo... aunque apenas fuera una marca más en su historial de batalla. Y al verla allí sentada frente a la consola desde la que había "matado" virtualmente a Rick, Lisa Hayes trató de imaginarse la cara que pondría un eventual enemigo que derribara a Rick en combate. Muy probablemente ese enemigo celebrara su triunfo y lo considerara un logro personal, el cual sería olvidado en cuanto destruyera otra nave.

Sin importarle el tendal de dolor y lágrimas que dejaría con ese derribo.

Así de cruel era la guerra.

- Termine la simulación, sargento - ordenó Miriya como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Hecho.

En el nivel inferior, las cinco cabinas de simulación se abrieron al mismo tiempo, dejando que los pilotos salieran de ellas. Todos ellos parecían mareados... tal como lo habrían estado de haberse tratado de un combate real. Aquellos simuladores eran bastante convincentes en su tarea de escenificar una batalla aérea. Los cinco pilotos recobraron bien pronto la compostura, y no tardaron en buscar la salida del cuarto de simulación, viéndose particularmente irritados, cosa que motivó una observación sagaz por parte de Miriya.

- Ahora, estimo que en un minuto tu comandante Hunter y el resto de sus pilotos entrarán a esta sala en medio de un ataque de furia.

- Por tu bien, espero que te equivoques, Miriya - deseó Lisa.

Efectivamente, menos de un minuto después, las puertas de la sala de control de simulación se abrieron intempestivamente, dejando pasar a un grupo de pilotos de combate muy airados y humillados, liderados por un oficial que parecía agrandarse con la pura furia que dejaba ver en todo su cuerpo.

El piloto jefe clavó su mirada en Miriya Sterling y levantó un dedo acusador al grito desaforado de:

- ¡TÚ!

Miriya ni se inmutó, dejando que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter continuara a los gritos y hecho una furia en su aproximación.

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡¿Tomaste el control del sistema otra vez para hacer tus trampas?!

- Como dijo un famoso general microniano: "una pinta de sudor en el entrenamiento ahorra un galón de sangre en el combate" - replicó Miriya con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. - Sólo te hice sudar un poco más...

El comandante Hunter estaba demasiado furioso y humillado como para contestarle a la piloto Zentraedi... de modo que sin perder su cara de ira, sólo pudo buscar un nuevo blanco, encontrando uno perfecto en la comandante Hayes, que hasta entonces había observado el intercambio entre ambos pilotos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¡Y TÚ!

- ¿Yo qué? - se defendió la comandante Hayes sin saber de qué tenía que defenderse.

- ¡Ven para acá!

Y sin más preámbulos, Rick Hunter tomó a su novia en brazos y comenzó a besarla con pura desesperación y pasión, disfrutando cada segundo de aquello y sintiéndose más enloquecido de amor cuando la sintió desmoronarse en sus brazos... y sin que le importara que lo estuvieran observando una oficial Zentraedi con varios meses de embarazo, cuatro pilotos de combate bajo sus órdenes y un sargento técnico que se sentía como el proverbial convidado de piedra.

- ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! - exclamaban al unísono las pocas mujeres allí presentes, mientras el teniente Lewartowski no se privaba de hacerle un comentario sarcástico a su líder de escuadrón.

- Oiga señor, puede soltarla... no se va a escapar a ninguna parte...

A Rick Hunter no le llegaban esos comentarios; de hecho, no tenía noción de nada que no fueran los labios de Lisa, o el sonido de sus suspiros y gemidos, o lo indescriptible de sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos... o incluso los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón al sentirla tan cerca suyo.

De haber sido por él, la hubiera besado hasta el fin de los tiempos: no importaba que no hubiera una buena razón para semejante ataque de amor. La única razón que importaba para Rick Hunter era esa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que lo estaba derritiendo allí mismo... y una vez más, Rick se lanzó con más fuerza a besarla, sintiendo en sus labios todo el amor que ella tenía por él.

Hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, muy a regañadientes... dejando a un Rick Hunter emocionado hasta las lágrimas mirando a los ojos agrandados de una Lisa Hayes que estaba jadeando tanto por la falta de aire como por la pasión que acababa de enloquecerla.

- Wow... qué lindo beso...

- Y hay más de donde vino ese...

- ¿Por qué tanto cariño? - preguntó Lisa, que aún estaba atontada por los efectos del arrebato pasional de su novio.

Rick sólo la abrazó con más fuerza, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera respirar... y luego volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios, llenando su ser con el sabor de la mujer a la que amaba, a la que estaba besando como si realmente hubiera muerto en aquella batalla simulada.

Como si hubiera vuelto a la vida para verla allí, esperándolo.

- Porque si saqué algo bueno del truco de Miriya, es que tengo que estar preparado para las cosas imprevistas.

- ¿Como cuáles?

Afortunadamente para los dos jóvenes oficiales, Miriya ya se había ocupado de dejar la sala completamente vacía para ellos dos, debiendo arriar a los pilotos y al sargento Novacek como si fueran ganado díscolo.

- Como por ejemplo, salir de la peor sesión de simulación de tu vida y encontrarte a la mujer más maravillosa del universo esperándote.

- Aw... - sonrió ella, para después hacerle una caída de ojos y sonreirle de manera seductora. - Y dime, Hunter... ¿estás esperando otras cosas imprevistas?

- Esperemos que de las buenas, amor... esperemos que de las buenas.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 14 de mayo de 2012

Las sesiones de un cuerpo parlamentario son un verdadero espectáculo. Para muchos, la imagen de un grupo de legisladores discurseando desde sus escaños y cumpliendo con el protocolo que rige las sesiones del cuerpo en su trabajo cotidiano de formular las leyes de la sociedad, o perdiendo los estribos cuando el tema que está siendo discutido es el centro de un debate social de grandes proporciones, constituye una de las más vívidas y poderosas representaciones que se pueden tener de una democracia en funcionamiento.

Como suele ocurrir con muchas de las imágenes que el común de las personas se forma, ésta suele hallarse distanciada de la realidad.

Lo que pocos saben es que la mayor parte del trabajo de un cuerpo legislativo tiene lugar lejos de las cámaras de televisión, en salones menos vistosos e imponentes que el recinto de sesiones, y con frases concretas y descarnadas que poco o nada tienen en común con los discursos de una sesión. Pocas veces los asuntos se definen en las sesiones plenarias que acaparan la atención de toda la ciudadanía; por lo general, el trabajo de una legislatura tiene lugar en aquellos pequeños grupos que conforman sus miembros: las comisiones parlamentarias.

El Senado de la Tierra Unida no era la excepción a la regla.

Para poder hacer su trabajo, el Senado se dividía en una miríada de comisiones, cada una de ellas encargada de algún asunto concreto del quehacer gubernamental. Los senadores de una determinada comisión tienen a su cargo el seguimiento y el conocimiento del tema sobre el que trata la comisión, de tal manera de poder legislar mejor y con conocimiento de causa; por su tamaño más reducido y por su especificidad en una materia determinada, las comisiones son siempre el lugar en donde la legislación nace y es discutida por primera vez, antes de pasar a la sesión plenaria en donde es finalmente convertida en ley o rechazada.

Como en todas las cosas, algunas comisiones tienen más peso que otras en el Senado de la Tierra Unida, mientras que otras languidecen en la oscuridad y el anonimato. Así, por cada Comisión Senatorial de Defensa, de Seguridad, de Presupuesto o de Asuntos Fiscales que acapara la atención de los analistas políticos y el interés de los poderosos, existe una Comisión Senatorial de Asuntos Administrativos o de Fomento Económico que opera diariamente sin la molesta observación de la prensa.

La composición de una comisión senatorial es algo que queda librado a las esotéricas reglas de funcionamiento del Senado. Oficialmente cada comisión debe tener un mínimo de seis miembros, y esa es la única regla formal puesta en papel sobre el tema; todo lo demás estaba manejado por "la costumbre", que había sido heredada por el nuevo Senado aún luego del Holocausto Zentraedi... que entre otras cosas, le permitía a un senador formar parte de no más de tres comisiones.

Aún más: de acuerdo a "la costumbre", sólo los senadores con mayor peso podían aspirar a formar parte de las comisiones más relevantes, y las autoridades de las comisiones quedaban en manos de la facción mayoritaria del Senado, dejando a la oposición con las vicepresidencias de las mismas. El resto de los senadores, es decir aquellos que no gozaban del suficiente "peso" entre sus colegas como para pretender integrar alguna de las grandes comisiones, se conformaba con pertenecer a las otras más modestas y menos visibles.

Tal era el caso de la Comisión Senatorial de Distribución y Suministros, un cuerpo integrado por nueve senadores, cinco por el "oficialismo" y cuatro por la oposición, encargado de conocer y promover legislación sobre la distribución de suministros alimenticios y médicos en todo el territorio bajo la jurisdicción de la Tierra Unida. A pesar de que se tratara de una tarea importante, la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros permanecía en un anonimato conveniente para sus miembros, que así podían dedicarse a sus tareas sin el ojo molesto de la prensa, como le ocurría a sus más relevantes colegas de la Comisión de Defensa, por mencionar sólo una.

Pero el anonimato y la reserva eran cosas a las que no se adaptaba muy bien quien era quizás el miembro más notorio de la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros: Lynn Kyle, senador por Denver-Colorado.

A pesar del status de "estrella" que Lynn Kyle ostentaba en el Senado de la Tierra Unida, los rápidos movimientos de sus colegas más astutos le habían bloqueado el acceso a las comisiones más importantes del Senado, argumentando que por su inexperiencia e intransigencia, permitir a Kyle sentarse en las comisiones que supervisaban a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, que redactaban los proyectos de impuestos o que daban los toques finales al presupuesto del GTU, iba a ser una invitación al caos.

Y era por eso que Kyle se había visto relegado, de buenas a primeras, a formar parte de tres de las comisiones más oscuras del Senado de la Tierra Unida: Planeamiento Urbano, Legislación Laboral, y aquella de Distribución y Suministros, de cuya reunión semanal él estaba formando parte.

El presidente de la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros era un veterano político australiano, representante de Nueva Gales del Sur y ferviente partidario de la administración Pelletier y de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, lo que lo convertía en uno de los seres menos tolerables para el incendiario senador por Denver. Todo acerca del presidente de la comisión le provocaba disgusto a Kyle: sus modos, sus movimientos, el timbre de su voz y por sobre todas las cosas, la manera oficiosa en la que se conducía durante las reuniones.

Ajeno al odio que por él sentía el senador por Denver-Colorado, casi invisible en la silla que ocupaba alrededor de la mesa principal de la sala de trabajo de la Comisión, el senador Simon Fielding se dispuso a comenzar las deliberaciones del día.

- Muy bien, señores, doy por iniciada esta reunión de la Comisión - anunció el senador Fielding mientras golpeaba la mesa con su martillo ceremonial y recorría con la mirada los rostros de los otros senadores. - ¿Qué propuestas tienen?

Carraspeando para hacerse notar, el senador Albert Aubame, representante de la región africana de Dakar y Gambia, levantó la mano y respondió la pregunta del presidente de la Comisión.

- Tenemos una propuesta para reducir los impuestos a las compañías de transporte que estén afectadas a la distribución de suministros.

- Continúe.

A la invitación del senador Fielding, el senador Aubame hojeó por unos momentos el documento que contenía su propuesta legislativa, para así refrescarse un poco y poder continuar con la presentación.

- Estaríamos hablando de un recorte del... veinticinco por ciento de la tasa actual.

- Eso es mucho - observó uno de los miembros opositores, el senador por Nueva Singapur.

- Creemos que es suficiente como para hacer que sea más rentable la actividad... tal vez, hasta podríamos lograr que más empresas se interesen en el rubro.

- Interesante - sonrió el senador Fielding. - ¿Tiene un borrador de la propuesta, senador?

- Aquí lo tiene.

Dicho eso, el senador Aubame le alcanzó al presidente de la Comisión el documento con el borrador de la propuesta, permaneciendo en respetuoso silencio mientras Fielding leía someramente los principales puntos de la propuesta.

En eso, la senadora Anneli Lipponen, representante por Finlandia y una de las integrantes opositoras de la Comisión, alzó la voz para ser tenida en cuenta por el presidente.

- Tenemos una propuesta alternativa.

- La escucho.

- Proponemos establecer un nuevo servicio de transporte aéreo directamente dependiente del GTU, encargado exclusivamente del transporte humanitario. Un servicio mundial de cargas aéreas, si lo quieren llamar así. Estimamos que podríamos aumentar la frecuencia de los transportes aéreos hasta en un 30 por ciento.

Semejante guarismo llamó la atención de los demás miembros de la Comisión, pero eso no amedrentó a la oradora ni le hizo perder el control de sus nervios... sino que simplemente siguió leyendo y explicando su proyecto de legislación.

- El GTU contrataría la construcción de nuevos aviones de transporte y reclutaría antiguos pilotos de aerolíneas - explicó la senadora finlandesa. - Entiendo que ya hay fábricas que pueden producir transportes Tunny y que están esperando pedidos para ponerse en marcha.

- ¿Y con qué los pagaremos? - preguntó otro senador.

- Tenemos una serie de propuestas para el financiamiento de este nuevo servicio - respondió la senadora, leyendo directamente del borrador de su propuesta. - Por ejemplo, un impuesto a las exportaciones de cereales--

- ¿Está bromeando, senadora? - saltó uno de los miembros oficialistas, el senador por la región argentina de Córdoba y el Litoral. - Si hago eso, van a pedir mi cabeza allá en mi tierra...

- De algún lado tenemos que sacar los fondos.

- ¿Pero necesariamente tenemos que poner nuevos impuestos? - preguntó el senador Aubame, mirando luego a sus colegas con un guiño conspirativo. - Ya quiero ver las caras en la Comisión de Asuntos Fiscales cuando les presentemos esto.

Mientras la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros se deshacía en risas y comentarios del ambiente, un senador permanecía en tenso e incómodo silencio.

Lynn Kyle pasaba a veces por momentos en donde no podía creer las cosas que veía. Junto a él, en torno de la misma mesa, había ocho senadores: cinco que eran partidarios del gobierno, y tres que estaban en la oposición como él. Debía haber debate y discusión fiera entre los oficialistas y los opositores... pero en vez de eso, todo lo que Kyle veía era buen trato, cordialidad y espíritu deportivo entre los miembros.

Y eso pasaba en las otras comisiones de las que formaba parte... y pasaba tanto que Kyle se sentía más que tentado a considerar que el Senado de la Tierra Unida no era más que una gran farsa.

Lo que lo convertía entonces en un farsante.

Motivado tanto por la indignación como por su propio anhelo de sentirse útil, Lynn Kyle decidió intervenir en el debate, cosa que hizo de la manera más cortés y educada que le fue posible.

- Si me lo permiten, tengo una propuesta que creo que va a satisfacer a todos.

Tras verse interrumpido en la charla, el senador Fielding concedió, aunque de manera reticente, la palabra al joven senador por Denver.

- ¿Sí, senador Lynn?

- Propongo, como mi colega - comenzó Kyle, señalando cortésmente con la cabeza a su colega finlandesa - crear un servicio civil de transporte aéreo en el GTU, pero en vez de encargar nuevos aviones de transporte, mi proyecto contempla aprovechar las capacidades existentes en la actualidad--

- ¿Cuáles capacidades? - preguntó el senador Aubame, mientras otros dos miembros oficialistas de la comisión intercambiaban miradas resignadas, como si ya supieran cómo venía la cosa.

Kyle juntó fuerzas y se lanzó directamente a responder.

- Bueno... las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tienen en estos momentos un total de ochocientos aviones de transporte de todos los tipos, todos los cuales pueden emplearse para transporte de suministros y asistencia humanitaria.

Frente a Kyle, el resto de la Comisión estaba demasiado muda o confundida para poder articular alguna palabra... pero si Kyle pensó que era porque los había deslumbrado con su genio, estaba muy cerca de llevarse una cruel decepción.

- Actualmente estamos usando esos aviones para llevar suministros, senador - replicó el senador por Córdoba y el Litoral. - No veo cuál sería el beneficio de su propuesta.

- Tenga en cuenta que esos aviones de transporte pasan buena parte del tiempo afectados a misiones secundarias, estrictamente militares y por lo tanto de poca utilidad - insistió Kyle, sin ser capaz de evitar el darle un tono ligeramente despectivo a su pronunciación de la palabra "militares". - Si tuviéramos a esos aviones a permanente disposición para el transporte humanitario, en lugar de permitir que los militares los malgasten en sus corridas de transporte de armas y trastos, nuestros esfuerzos de distribución de suministros serían más efectivos.

En un esfuerzo por evitar la tormenta que ya veía venir, el senador Fielding decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos y tratar de salir de manera más o menos civilizada.

- Déjeme ver si entendí, senador... ¿está proponiendo que nos apropiemos de las aeronaves de transporte militar?

- Son recursos del GTU - contestó Kyle. - Además, ¿qué es más útil: transportar comida y medicamentos o llevar soldados de un lado a otro?

Fielding estaba demasiado anonadado por lo que escuchaba, y eso le impidió intervenir a tiempo para evitar que otra senadora oficialista expresara de manera vívida y clara su opinión al respecto.

- ¿Está bromeando?

- Tráteme con seriedad, senadora - replicó irritado Kyle. - Soy un representante del pueblo.

Lejos de impresionarse con eso, la senadora desvió la mirada y estuvo a punto de mascullar un insulto.

- Por todos los--

- Esta Comisión tratará a todos sus miembros con el respeto que se merecen - la cortó el senador Fielding con autoridad, para luego volver a ocuparse del joven y petulante senador que había lanzado aquella bomba. - Senador Lynn, ¿tiene un borrador de la propuesta?

- En realidad, está todavía siendo escrita... es parte de un proyecto mucho mayor que tengo escrito y que quisiera presentarles a ustedes--

- ¿Un proyecto? - preguntó el senador argentino, sin ocultar su recelo hacia Kyle. - ¿Sobre qué?

- Propongo la disolución progresiva de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en un plazo de cinco años, y--

Otro senador oficialista, un veterano militar alemán que había ganado la senaduría por Baviera, no pudo contener sus anhelos por dejar en claro la opinión que le merecía el senador por Denver-Colorado.

- Imbécil.

- ¡Más respeto! - explotó Kyle, más iracundo por ser su rival un ex-militar.

- ¡Silencio! - exigió el senador Fielding, logrando que callara el alemán y permitiéndole volver una vez más su atención hacia Kyle. - Senador Lynn, le recuerdo que estamos en la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros. El... proyecto que usted está presentando ante nosotros debería ser ingresado en la Comisión de Defensa - lo aleccionó, agregando luego como al pasar. - No que vaya a tener mucha suerte con su propuesta.

De hecho, Fielding estaba siendo demasiado generoso con su frase: si a Kyle se le llegaba a ocurrir presentar un proyecto para disolver las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en la Comisión de Defensa del Senado, muy probablemente las miradas de incredulidad hubieran sido acompañadas por sonrisas socarronas, frases sarcásticas y una muy diplomática invitación a irse a un lugar que no puede mencionarse en compañía educada.

Sencillamente, semejante idea era inviable, insensata e imposible de ser considerada seriamente: la sola idea de disolver a una institución que había probado ser indispensable en los momentos más críticos de la Humanidad era una locura garantizada... sin mencionar las innumerables cuestiones prácticas, administrativas, financieras y de personal que vendrían a caballo de algo tan monstruoso como la disolución de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, algo que traería más complicaciones que cualquier beneficio que pudiera reportar.

Pero Kyle no tomó el gesto de Fielding como una magnanimidad, sino que se plantó frente al presidente de la Comisión con su habitual indignación irritada.

- Señor presidente, le pido que me tome con la seriedad que merezco.

- Muy bien, lo haremos como usted quiera - suspiró resignado el senador Fielding. - ¿Quién más está esponsoreando su proyecto?

- Es un proyecto personal.

Las miradas de confusión dominaron a oficialistas y opositores por igual. No importaba que cualquier senador pudiera presentar un proyecto de ley; la simple prudencia hacía casi indispensable que cada proyecto fuera "mostrado" a otros senadores, de tal manera de poder tener así una idea de la recepción que tendría su idea antes de ser tratada en comisión... sin mencionar que, de ser algo que los senadores consultados hallaran interesante, podría darle más peso al proyecto como para enfrentar la etapa de comisión.

Tan fuerte era la prudencia en esos casos que el que un senador se arriesgara a ir a comisión con su proyecto sin mostrárselo a alguien más (y así conseguir, probablemente, su "esponsoreo"), era el equivalente senatorial a querer lanzarse a volar sin más recursos que el aleteo de las manos.

- ¿Quiere decir que no lo presenta en conjunto con ningún otro senador?

- No, señor - respondió raudo Kyle, haciendo con eso que Fielding pasara a la siguiente alternativa.

- ¿Lo consultó con su bloque parlamentario?

- No, señor.

A pesar de que cada vez se le hacía más difícil disimular su disgusto hacia el joven, el senador Fielding se obligó a seguir insistiendo de manera civilizada.

- ¿Tiene algún estudio que respalde su propuesta?

- ¿Estudio? - balbuceó Kyle, quien aparentemente tampoco sabía que los senadores solían acompañar sus propuestas con una batería de documentación que respaldara su idea.

- Una medición estadística, una proyección a futuro... - explicó con irritación el senador Fielding. - _Algo_.

- N-no, señor.

Fielding no insistió más y se tomó unos segundos para anotar algunas cosas en su libreta. Alrededor de la mesa, las caras de los senadores eran imposibles de describir, pero en todas ellas asomaba la incredulidad hacia el joven Kyle... cuando no el inicio del desprecio.

No era para menos: para los oficialistas, Kyle era poco menos que el Anticristo, y para no pocos senadores opositores, el joven miembro por Denver-Colorado era una broma que sólo servía para desacreditarlos ante la sociedad. Quizás los oficialistas no quisieran ver a Kyle, pero los opositores que no se lo tragaban tenían una manera de evitarlo digna del más cruel trato hacia un leproso.

Y eso hacía que mientras Simon Fielding siguiera anotando, el resto de los miembros de la Comisión de Distribución y Suministros echara miradas a cual más fea hacia el senador por Denver-Colorado.

- No lo consultó con nadie más... no lo discutió con su bloque parlamentario... no tiene estudios para respaldar la propuesta... no tiene un borrador para presentar... lo presenta ante la comisión equivocada... - repitió Fielding como si fuera una letanía de insultos hacia el Senado de la Tierra Unida. - Senador Lynn... hay procedimientos a cumplir en el Senado. Reglas de juego, si así las quiere llamar. Le sugiero que de aquí en adelante las respete y se atenga a ellas.

Sentado del otro lado de la mesa, la cara del senador Lynn Kyle era una máscara enrojecida de ira y humillación... que iba en aumento con cada nueva frase que le espetaba el senador Fielding.

- Y le recuerdo una vez más: esta Comisión trata proyectos relacionados con la distribución de suministros médicos y alimenticios, no con las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

A pesar de todo, Kyle todavía tenía resto como para intentar defender su posición... no iba a permitir que sus ideas fueran desbancadas por esos amantes de los militares y los tibios que se hacían pasar por "opositores".

- Pero--

- ¡¿Mira, muchacho, por qué no te vas a organizar marchas y nos dejas legislar a los adultos?! - bramó el senador alemán, ya perdiendo completamente la compostura y desatando una feroz batahola en la sala.

- ¡Silencio, todos! - exigió Fielding. - Esta reunión continuará con normalidad, o de lo contrario...

Poco a poco, los senadores de la Comisión dejaron las posturas belicosas y convinieron silenciosamente en una paz provisoria, acomodándose en sus asientos para calmar las aguas y no provocar más arrebatos del presidente de la Comisión.

Incluso Kyle se mantuvo callado, cosa que resultaba sorprendente para muchos de los senadores presentes.

- Muy bien, ahora... volvamos a lo que estábamos tratando - anunció satisfecho el senador Fielding, quien después concedió la palabra a la senadora finlandesa como si nada hubiera pasado. - Continúe, senadora.

La junta continuó sin más problemas, y por sobre todo, sin más intromisiones de parte de Kyle... allí sentado, el resto de los senadores actuaban como si no existiera, y continuaban discutiendo las propuestas una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la junta terminó, quedando los integrantes de la Comisión de acuerdo en reunirse una vez más para consensuar sobre el proyecto del senador Aubame.

Kyle estaba demasiado ensimismado y ocupado en sus propias ideas... en sus propias desilusiones... en su propia sensación de sentirse una burla. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarse de aquella humillación, tenía que sentir que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por la causa de la paz, en lugar de sentirse parte de una farsa cada vez menos graciosa.

Quizás, consideró después de un rato, lo que necesitaba era tener algunas reuniones con los muchachos de la Juventud de la Paz... ellos sí que lo entendían, sí que sabían bien lo que había que hacer. Aquellos muchachos podían ser un poco extremistas por momentos, pero Lynn Kyle no iba a censurar al fervor de la juventud.

La idea de hablar un poco con aquellos jóvenes en los que el fuego seguía vivo consiguió calmar al senador por Denver-Colorado... y lo ayudó a ver el futuro con algo más de optimismo.

* * *

La nave de guerra sobrevolaba la esfera azul parduzca de la Tierra a unos mil quinientos kilómetros de altura por sobre la superficie, casi un insecto revoloteando alrededor de un planeta que aún herido y chamuscado conservaba su imponente belleza.

Se trataba de una nave de trescientos metros de eslora, de forma alargada y vagamente triangular, con dos barquillas rectangulares flanqueando el casco principal a babor y estribor y unidas al mismo por una estructura plana, además de una torre de mando que se alzaba directamente a proa del casco principal. Hacia la parte central de la nave, cuatro imponentes cañones sobresalían del casco, apuntando hacia el frente y prometiendo destrucción a cualquier cosa que se colocara frente al navío, mientras que de manera menos conspicua, tres lanzadores triples de misiles colocados en la sección del casco que separaba a las barquillas de motores albergaban las armas más letales de la nave de combate.

Diez propulsores proveían a la nave de movilidad y maniobrabilidad en el espacio: dos de ellos en el casco principal y los ocho restantes en las dos barquillas, abastecidos por la caldera Reflex colocada en las entrañas del casco principal.

A excepción de una pequeña sección de la proa, casi toda la mitad superior del casco principal estaba pintada de un intenso color azul, al igual que las barquillas de motores; la mitad inferior era de color gris acerado y marcial, dejando sólo a la sección de proa y a la torre de mando con un blanco reluciente.

El nombre de aquella nave estaba pintado a los costados de la pequeña torre de mando ubicada a proa: _UES Cordelia_, DD-19.

El _Cordelia_ era un destructor perteneciente a la clase Oberth: el primer esfuerzo de la raza humana por diseñar y construir una nave de combate espacial que sirviera para defender a la Tierra contra una eventual agresión alienígena... y para el nivel tecnológico de aquellos primeros años, las naves de la clase Oberth eran un logro admirable, combinando poder de fuego y maniobrabilidad en un diseño fácil de producir en serie.

Al costo de miles de millones de créditos, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había construido durante los últimos siete años más de cien naves de guerra como el _Cordelia_, que formarían no sólo la columna vertebral de las Fuerzas Espaciales sino también la herramienta principal de la expansión y exploración humana en el Sistema Solar. Además de sus misiones militares, los destructores clase Oberth habían sido empleados también para realizar misiones científicas a los planetas del sistema solar interior y para contribuir con la construcción y establecimiento de puestos avanzados en el espacio.

Conforme la humanidad ganaba experiencia espacial a pasos agigantados, los diseñadores militares volvían a las mesas de dibujo para incorporar lo último en tecnología y experiencia al diseño de la clase Oberth, resultando en un total de cinco series sucesivas de aquellas naves, cada una más avanzada y capaz que la que lo precedía. El _Cordelia_ pertenecía a la segunda serie de la clase Oberth, cuyas naves habían recibido nombres de personajes femeninos de la literatura universal, quizás en deferencia a cierto espíritu feminista en el Gobierno que había objetado que a las naves de la primera serie se les hubieran impuesto nombres de exploradores famosos y pioneros del espacio... siendo casi todos ellos hombres.

Sin importar las capacidades de los destructores clase Oberth, o su progreso y evolución tecnológica, o incluso la elección de nombres para las naves individuales de la clase, la llegada de los Zentraedi demostró que la Humanidad aún tenía mucho que aprender en materia de combate espacial.

Media docena de destructores clase Oberth habían enfrentado a la flota Zentraedi durante la batalla inicial de la guerra, pudiendo escapar sólo dos de ellos... con daños suficientes para ponerlas fuera de combate por un año y medio. Sencillamente, las naves Zentraedi eran más resistentes, tenían mayor poder de fuego y disponían de tecnología superior de detección y control de fuego. Aún conscientes de la inferioridad de la clase Oberth frente a las naves Zentraedi, el Alto Mando había insistido con la producción continua de la clase, tanto por la esperanza de poder superar la calidad Zentraedi con cantidad... como por tener bien en claro que por el momento no había nada mejor para poner frente a los invasores.

Para abril de 2011, un total de ciento siete destructores de la clase Oberth se hallaban en servicio, de los cuales setenta y uno estaban en órbita terrestre al momento del ataque de Dolza. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a la andanada inicial de la flota Zentraedi. El resto de las naves se habían salvado precisamente por estar lejos de la Tierra, ya sea por haber sido asignadas a la defensa de las colonias lunares y de los Astilleros L5, o por haber sido despachadas en misiones de exploración al espacio profundo... como le había ocurrido al _Cordelia_, que regresó de una misión científica a Venus en julio de 2011 sólo para encontrarse con la Tierra reducida a ruinas.

Desde el final de la guerra, la defensa del planeta frente a ataques alienígenas había quedado en manos de las naves leales a Lord Breetai, quedando las pocas naves de la Tierra Unida que habían sobrevivido asignadas a la misión de mantener la seguridad en la órbita cercana a la Tierra.

Labores de control de tráfico espacial, reconstrucción de estaciones espaciales, vigilancia orbital: esas eran las tareas del Cordelia y del resto de la flota... aderezadas de tanto en tanto por alguna misión "negra" de espiar a las naves de Breetai, con la secreta esperanza de poder sonsacar más información sobre ellas que la que recibían de los propios Zentraedi, información que el Alto Mando emplearía para asegurarse de que la siguiente generación de naves de guerra humanas no debiera enfrentarse a la misma disparidad que había azotado a la clase Oberth.

Y aquella noche (en el tiempo estándar de Nueva Macross que era la hora oficial vigente en las naves de guerra de la Tierra Unida), era precisamente una de aquellas misiones "negras" la que ocupaba a la tripulación del _UES Cordelia_, camuflada bajo la apariencia de estar manteniendo la seguridad orbital de la Tierra frente a cualquier potencial intruso. Todos los radares y sistemas de detección del _Cordelia_, excepto aquellos indispensables para la navegación, estaban escudriñando intensamente el área del espacio que ocupaban las naves de la flota de Breetai... y en el puente del _Cordelia_, la tripulación no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que por más que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo, los Zentraedi estaban al tanto de su indiscreta observación.

Fue justamente por estar observando a la flota Zentraedi a través de su pantalla de radar que un sargento de guardia en el puente del _Cordelia_ pudo detectar algo inusual entre las naves de guerra de los gigantes alienígenas.

O más precisamente, en una de ellas.

El gruñido de intriga que lanzó el sargento debió haber pasado inadvertido, salvo por el hecho de que el puente del _Cordelia_ era un espacio pequeño y apiñado al punto de ser claustrofóbico, lo que garantizó que fuera escuchado por el oficial táctico de la nave.

- ¿Qué tiene ahí, sargento?

Antes de contestar, el sargento se corrió a un lado para permitirle al oficial táctico tener una vista de la pantalla de radar... y de lo que había captado su atención.

Un pequeño punto se alejaba a gran velocidad de la colección de otros puntos que marcaba la posición de la flota de Breetai, moviéndose en un curso que la llevaba directamente hacia la Tierra... y muy cerca del _Cordelia_.

- A juzgar por el tamaño, señor... yo diría que se trata de una fragata Zentraedi - concluyó el sargento.

Aún siendo la nave más pequeña de la flota Zentraedi, una fragata era un rival más que importante para el _Cordelia_, y el oficial táctico sintió el sudor recorriéndole la espalda.

- Capitán, debería venir a ver esto... - llamó de inmediato el oficial táctico, quien ya podía presentir que estaban teniendo algo importante entre manos.

El capitán Willem Smits se levantó de inmediato de su silla y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la estación de radar, inclinándose para poder ver mejor la pantalla y la información contenida en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yasuo?

- Tenemos una nave Zentraedi, posiblemente una fragata, en aproximación a nuestra posición actual y en un curso directo hacia la Tierra, capitán.

El oficial táctico y el sargento permanecieron en silencio mientras el capitán Smits estudiaba cuidadosamente la pantalla de radar; sabían por experiencia propia que era mejor no interrumpir al capitán mientras pensaba, a menos que surgiera nueva información relevante, tal y como ocurrió exactamente quince segundos después cuando la pantalla indicó que había una identificación positiva de la nave Zentraedi.

- Efectivamente es una fragata Zentraedi, señor - confirmó el oficial táctico tras leer la información en pantalla. - Está listada en nuestros registros como la _Kraadel_.

- Raro, muy raro... - murmuraba el capitán antes de levantar la cabeza y llamar al primer oficial. - Comandante Reiter.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Existe algún vuelo de transporte programado para este momento?

Smits calló mientras el primer oficial repasaba el informe de actividades diario que habían recibido del Alto Mando aquella mañana, el cual listaba los vuelos de transporte entre la Tierra y la Luna que debían realizar las naves Zentraedi... y su curiosidad trocó en preocupación al notar la cara que estaba poniendo su primer oficial.

- De acuerdo al orden del día, la _Kraadel_ debería realizar el vuelo de transporte programado para hoy... - explicó el comandante Franz Reiter con cierta inquietud en la voz. - Pero no tendría que acercarse a la Tierra sino hasta dentro de ocho horas.

El capitán Smits hizo la matemática en su cabeza, tomando en consideración factores tales como la velocidad de la nave, la distancia relativa de la misma respecto a la Tierra y a la Luna y el tiempo... y unos minutos de cálculo lo llevaron a una conclusión inevitable.

Con los plazos con que se estaban manejando, no había forma de que la _Kraadel_ pudiera haber ido a la Luna a hacerse cargo de los suministros a ser transportados como para estar transportándolos hacia la Tierra a esa hora... lo que debía significar que muy probablemente la _Kraadel_ ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a la Luna.

Y si no estaba dirigiéndose a la Tierra para llevar la carga programada... ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo aquella nave?

Un escalofrío recorrió al capitán Smits al considerar las otras posibilidades.

- Qué diablos...

Los ojos de todo el personal del puente se clavaron en el capitán Smits.

- Envíe una señal de saludo a la _Kraadel_, señor Fields - ordenó entonces el capitán al oficial de comunicaciones. - Transmisión estándar.

- En camino, señor.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de absoluto silencio en el puente del _Cordelia_, apenas roto por el sonido de las computadoras y aparatos que poblaban el lugar... hasta que el oficial de comunicaciones volvió a hablar.

- No hay respuesta, capitán.

- Entonces abra un canal de comunicaciones, señor Fields. Vamos a hablarles directamente.

- Un minuto, capitán... - solicitó el teniente Fields mientras batallaba con los sistemas de comunicación del _Cordelia_. - Abierto, señor.

Tras asentir para agradecerle al teniente Fields, el capitán Smits tomó un micrófono colocado por encima de su silla de mando, el cual normalmente era usado para los anuncios generales... o para cuando el capitán necesitaba comunicarse directamente con otra nave.

- Fragata Zentraedi _Kraadel_, este es el destructor _Cordelia_ de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Está ingresando a espacio restringido. Declare sus intenciones, cambio.

Por más autoridad que el capitán Smits pusiera en su anuncio, nada garantizaba que fueran a responderle... y esta vez, todo el personal de puente del _Cordelia_ escuchó con creciente ansiedad la estática interminable que se colaba en el canal de comunicaciones.

Estática, pero sin respuesta.

- No contestan, señor.

Desde su puesto, el comandante Reiter miró inquisitivamente al capitán del _Cordelia_, como si estuviera preguntándole en silencio qué curso de acción habría de seguir la nave de guerra terrestre ante aquella situación tan curiosa como preocupante.

El capitán Smits no tardó en tomar una decisión, y toda la tripulación del puente sufrió un escalofrío colectivo cuando Smits se levantó resueltamente de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana colocada hacia el frente del puente.

- Navegación, fije un curso de intercepción hacia la _Kraadel_... y quiero máxima potencia en los propulsores - ordenó el capitán, como si estuviera resignado a lo que iba a ocurrir. - Comunicaciones, solicite a las naves más cercanas que se aproximen a nuestra posición... y ábrame un nuevo canal con esa nave.

La tripulación respondió con presteza a las órdenes recibidas, y muy pronto el capitán Smits estaba una vez más al micrófono, pero con la mirada clavada en un pequeño punto verde en medio del espacio, el cual podía ver perfectamente a través de la ventana del Puente.

- _Kraadel_, aquí el _Cordelia_, no está autorizada para aproximarse a la Tierra. Cambie de curso inmediatamente y regrese a su área designada.

Justo cuando el capitán terminó de hablar, la nave entera se sacudió perceptiblemente conforme los propulsores del _Cordelia_ cobraban vida... y muy pronto, el destructor terrestre ya estaba en pleno curso de intercepción, cobrando velocidad y aceleración a cada segundo.

Por instinto, muchos de los tripulantes del _Cordelia_ se aferraron a sus puestos, tanto por el efecto de la aceleración como por la inquietud que les despertaba la posibilidad de acabar enfrentándose a una nave Zentraedi. El _Cordelia_ era una buena nave, pero todos sabían que no era lo suficientemente buena como para enfrentarse sola a una nave Zentraedi, a menos que fueran mucho más astutos y capaces que sus rivales.

Y eso sólo lo podrían comprobar una vez que los enfrentaran.

El momento se estaba acercando, y todos en el puente del _Cordelia_ lo estaban viviendo con trepidación, además de ocuparse de sus estaciones.

- _Kraadel_, aquí el _Cordelia_ - repitió el capitán Smits tras dos minutos de silencio en la radio. - Esta es su última advertencia: deténgase de inmediato o nos veremos forzados a abrir fuego contra su nave. Tienen dos minutos para responder.

La única respuesta visible que recibió el capitán Smits fue ver cómo la _Kraadel_ aumentaba su velocidad en un esfuerzo por poner más distancia entre ella y el _Cordelia_. De inmediato y sin que el capitán se lo ordenara, el navegante del _Cordelia_ incrementó la velocidad del destructor, llevándolo al punto de forzar la propia caldera Reflex de la nave en su intento por atrapar a la desobediente nave alienígena.

Sobreponiéndose a las inquietudes que le despertó el últimátum de Smits, el comandante Reiter se resolvió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa para asegurarse de que el capitán tuviera perfectamente claro lo que estaba en juego.

- Capitán...

El capitán Smits ni siquiera volteó para ver a su primer oficial.

- ¿Qué?

- Con todo respeto, ¿no cree que deberíamos consultar con el Cuartel General antes de... antes de disparar?

- Nuestras órdenes son claras, comandante: ninguna nave Zentraedi puede entrar en órbita cercana de la Tierra sin autorización previa - replicó Smits con dureza. - Estamos actuando de acuerdo con los procedimientos vigentes, y si esos Zentraedi no contestan, continuaremos aplicando esos procedimientos al pie de la letra.

- Lo entiendo, señor, pero...

El comandante Reiter calló, inseguro sobre cómo proseguir... pero fue el mismo capitán Smits quien lo movió a terminar la frase.

- No se contenga, comandante.

Como si la tensión de hallarse a instantes de enfrentarse con una nave de guerra no fuera suficiente, la inesperada discusión entre el capitán y el primer oficial del _Cordelia_ atrajo la atención de todo el puente del Destructor.

- Si abrimos fuego contra esa nave, podríamos terminar rompiendo el cese al fuego entre nuestras fuerzas y los Zentraedi.

La temperatura bajó perceptiblemente en el puente del _Cordelia_, y por primera vez en el día los oficiales y tripulantes del puente tuvieron una clara idea de lo que estaba en juego en aquel incidente.

Muchos esperaron que el capitán Smits respondiera algo a su primer oficial, pero en vez de continuar con la discusión, el capitán sencillamente se volvió hacia el oficial de comunicaciones.

- ¿Alguna respuesta del _Kraadel_, teniente?

- Ninguna, señor. No recibimos nada de ellos en ninguna de las frecuencias.

- Muy bien...

Una vez más, el capitán Smits miró hacia el espacio... y hacia la figura cada vez más grande de la fragata Zentraedi, que aceleraba cada vez más en su afán por llegar a la Tierra para Dios sabía qué cosa hacer allí. Sin embargo, el capitán del _Cordelia_ no pensaba en la misteriosa fragata Zentraedi, sino en la guerra... en la espantosa devastación que había contemplado cuando trajo de regreso al _Cordelia_ de aquella misión científica que la había mantenido alejada de la masacre global.

¿Estaría a punto de reavivar el fuego de la guerra?

¿Sería él mismo el responsable de enfrentar una vez más a los humanos contra los Zentraedi?

El peso de la decisión estaba consumiendo el alma del capitán Smits... obligando al capitán del _Cordelia_ a analizar el problema que tenía frente a él.

Había una nave Zentraedi en curso a la Tierra sin haber recibido autorización para ello. Una nave de guerra armada hasta los dientes y cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas.

Esa nave no respondía a los llamados y advertencias de rigor.

Y sus órdenes eran impedir que naves no autorizadas llegaran al planeta.

El deber del capitán Willem Smits y del destructor _Cordelia_ era claro; el Alto Mando tendría que ocuparse más tarde de las repercusiones.

- ¡Estaciones de combate!

Al instante, las alarmas de batalla tronaron en todas las cubiertas del _Cordelia_, moviendo a la tripulación a poner al destructor en condiciones de enfrentar batalla. Era un testimonio a la calidad de la tripulación el que el _Cordelia_ no necesitara más de un minuto para estar en condiciones de batalla, hecho que motivó una leve sonrisa por parte del capitán Smits, aunque no lo suficiente como para distraerlo de las siguientes órdenes que debía dar.

- Tácticas, prepare una salva de cañones de partículas contra el _Kraadel_.

- ¡Capitán! - protestó el comandante Reiter sin que el capitán le prestara atención.

- Quiero que esos cañonazos pasen a diez kilómetros de la proa del _Kraadel_... es la última advertencia que pienso darle.

Sólo por un instante, el comandante Reiter dio la impresión de estar cerca de tomar una medida contra el capitán... pero en vez de eso, el primer oficial del _Cordelia_ simplemente se dejó caer en su asiento y siguió mirando hacia el frente, observando la escena sin prestar mayor atención, tal vez por estar demasiado preocupado con lo que podría suceder a partir de ese momento.

El _Cordelia_ aceleró una vez más, y la distancia que lo separaba de la fragata Zentraedi se redujo considerablemente.

- Cañones listos, capitán - anunció con voz neutra el oficial táctico.

- ¡Fuego!

Sólo por una décima de segundo el _Cordelia_ se detuvo en el espacio, frenado inesperadamente en su avance por el efecto de los cuatro enormes cañones de partículas disparando al mismo tiempo su carga de muerte y destrucción; muchos miembros de la tripulación sintieron el shock, aunque eso no les impidió continuar con sus labores.

En el espacio y tal como lo había ordenado el capitán, la salva disparada por el _Cordelia_ pasó a escasos kilómetros de la proa de la fragata Zentraedi. Había sido, después de todo, un disparo de advertencia... algo pensado para hacer que la nave infractora lo pensara dos veces antes de continuar evadiendo a su perseguidor, ahora que el riesgo de seguir en esa actitud podía ser sufrir daños a la nave. Normalmente, los disparos de advertencia disuadían a cualquier infractor de continuar violando las normas... dado que existía la certeza de que los siguientes disparos _no_ errarían intencionalmente.

Excepto que la _Kraadel_ no detuvo su marcha, y continuó acercándose a la atmósfera terrestre con mayor determinación, bajo la mirada atónita de los oficiales del _Cordelia_.

Uno de ellos no pudo sino expresar su admiración por los Zentraedi.

- Qué sangre fría...

Desafortunadamente, lo que el capitán Smits sentía era algo muy distinto de la admiración... algo más cercano al temor por lo que podía estar desatándose con su próxima decisión.

El capitán consultó una de las pantallas que tenía cerca suyo: según lo que podía ver, la _Kraadel_ estaba a menos de un minuto de entrar a la atmósfera de la Tierra, y a menos que la detuviera en ese momento, la nave Zentraedi lograría su objetivo... sea cual fuere.

- Bueno, lamentablemente hemos tenido que llegar a esto. Señor Tanaka, prepare una nueva salva... y esta vez apunte a sus motores--

Un flash de luz intenso y cegador invadió el puente del _Cordelia_, seguido por una serie de devastadoras explosiones que sacudieron al destructor terrestre como si fuera un juguete en las manos de un dios furioso.

Muchas de las pantallas del Puente perdieron energía y murieron a consecuencia de las explosiones, y al sonido estridente de las alarmas de combate se les sumó el griterío de la tripulación y las órdenes que se daban sin solución de continuidad... todo en un ambiente tétrico como consecuencia del humo espeso y de las luces rojas que tiñeron todo lo que se podía ver.

Sonidos espeluznantes podían escucharse en toda la nave: el sonido de la Muerte haciendo estragos entre la tripulación de la nave de combate terrestre.

Tras caer en el suelo por efecto del impacto inicial, el capitán Smits consiguió pararse y tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura, mientras trataba de evaluar lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡¡REPORTE DE DAÑOS!!

- ¡Impactos múltiples de armas de energía en el casco principal, capitán! - respondió el comandante Reiter en medio del caos del Puente. - ¡Tenemos rupturas del casco y secciones expuestas al espacio en las cubiertas 4, 5 y 6!

- ¿Navegación?

- ¡Los propulsores principales están muertos, capitán! - explicó el oficial de navegación con voz sombría. - Ingeniería reporta que la caldera Reflex está fuera de línea, y que estamos funcionando con potencia de reserva.

Ansioso por escuchar aunque sea una buena noticia, el capitán Smits se dirigió entonces a su oficial táctico, dándole unos segundos para que el hombre pudiera recuperar el control de su estación.

- ¿Qué hay de las armas, Yasuo?

El oficial táctico negó apesadumbrado... realmente no quería ser el que tuviera que dar las malas noticias.

- Los cañones primarios están fritos, señor... todos los conductos se sobrecalentaron con la fuerza de la explosión.

- Dime que al menos los lanzadores de misiles...

Volviendo a su consola, el oficial táctico analizó el estado de los lanzadores de misiles que llevaba el _Cordelia_, y unos segundos de análisis le dieron resultados muy interesantes.

- Los lanzadores 2, 5 y 7 pueden ser disparados a su orden, capitán.

- Entonces, señor Tanaka, alístelos para lanzamiento inmediato.

- ¡Sí, señor!

La tripulación del golpeado destructor terrestre luchó denodadamente por recuperar el control de la nave y por ponerla en condiciones de continuar la pelea, aún a sabiendas de que con ese ataque la nave Zentraedi había aumentado sus posibilidades de escapar. Sin embargo, aún con los reportes de daños que iban llegando de todas las secciones del _Cordelia_, el capitán Willem Smits no podía sentir más que orgullo por su tripulación... y por su nave también.

A fin de cuentas, el _Cordelia_ acababa de resistir una andanada que debía haberlo dejado hecho una ruina muerta.

Mientras tanto, la nave Zentraedi se alejaba a gran velocidad... aunque no lo suficiente como para evadir la furia de la tripulación del _Cordelia_.

- ¡Salva completa! - bramó el capitán Smits, logrando que todo el puente lo escuchara aún por encima del alboroto general. - ¡Fuego!

Una vez más el _Cordelia_ se sacudió con la fuerza de los misiles que habían sido lanzados; el sacudón fue aún más pronunciado a consecuencia de los daños recibidos durante el inesperado contraataque Zentraedi.

Los misiles del _Cordelia_ atravesaron el espacio a velocidades increíbles, evadiendo todos los intentos de la nave Zentraedi por derribarlos... aún tratándose de monstruosidades nucleares de seis metros de longitud, eran sencillamente demasiado pequeños y ágiles como para poder ser captados por los equipos de sensores de los Zentraedi.

Ante la mirada de todo el personal de servicio en el puente del _Cordelia_, los tres misiles nucleares disparados por el destructor hicieron impacto en la popa de la fragata Zentraedi, iluminando la noche del espacio con el fulgor enceguecedor de tres simultáneas explosiones termonucleares.

Cuando el fulgor se disipó, quedó claro que la nave Zentraedi había resistido el ataque y que se mantenía más o menos entera... aunque su sección de motores aparecía chamuscada y repleta de agujeros ante los sensores del _Cordelia_.

No había un sólo hombre o mujer a bordo del _UES Cordelia_ que lamentara el estado de la nave Zentraedi.

- La nave enemiga sufrió daños severos en su sistema de propulsión... están perdiendo altitud - informó el sargento encargado del radar, aún cuando el capitán Smits nunca pidió ningún reporte. - Caerán en la Tierra, señor.

El capitán Smits podía verlo a simple vista: azotada impiadosamente por sus misiles y con sus motores hechos trizas, la _Kraadel_ perdió altitud rápidamente, internándose sin control en la atmósfera de la Tierra... mientras la nave que había dañado en su carrera continuaba en el espacio, casi flotando a la deriva.

Sólo había una cosa por la que se permitía sentir satisfacción el capitán del _Cordelia_: la nave que había lisiado a la suya no había escapado indemne de la experiencia.

Ahora había que ocuparse de las secuelas.

Sin perder un instante, el capitán Smits se volvió para enfrentar a los oficiales y tripulantes del puente: una colección de hombres y mujeres exhaustos pero alertas que acababan de sobrevivir a su primera experiencia de combate espacial, y que ahora esperaban las siguientes órdenes del capitán.

- Que todas las secciones reporten daños y bajas al Puente.

El puente cayó en un silencio absoluto, lo que sumado al humo, a las luces rojas de emergencia y al chisporroteo ocasional de alguna pantalla, terminaba dándole un aspecto sepulcral y fantasmagórico.

- Señor Fields, contacte a las naves más cercanas y solicite asistencia - ordenó entonces el capitán al oficial de comunicaciones. - Y déme un canal privado al Cuartel General en mi oficina... creo que tienen que enterarse de esto.

El oficial de comunicaciones asintió silenciosamente, y cuando el capitán comprobó que había cumplido con sus órdenes, decidió retirarse a su oficina para avisar a Nueva Macross que acababa de estallar una crisis, lo quisieran o no.

- El puente es suyo, comandante Reiter - fue lo último que dijo el capitán Smits antes de dejar el puente.

**

* * *

**

Martes 15 de mayo de 2012

Los ojos de los catorce hombres y mujeres elegantemente trajeados que estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de madera de roble estaban fijos en el hombre alto y delgado ubicado en uno de los extremos de la mesa... un hombre a quien ni el uniforme azul que vestía ni las cuatro estrellas doradas que ostentaba en el cuello le impedían sentirse un animal de laboratorio sometido a un examen particularmente impiadoso.

La Sala de Reuniones del Gabinete no hacía sentir ni cómodo ni seguro al almirante Henry Gloval, y menos cuando se hallaba compareciendo ante el Primer Ministro y sus principales colaboradores para explicar un incidente desastroso y lamentable como el que había tenido lugar la noche anterior.

- La nave recibió graves daños en casi todas las cubiertas, y el informe del capitán Smits da a entender que el _Cordelia_ necesitará de un buen tiempo en astillero antes de volver a navegar. Prácticamente todos los sistemas principales de la nave quedaron con funcionamiento limitado: navegación, propulsión, radares, armamento... y sólo mantienen soporte vital y gravedad artificial porque el capitán ordenó desviar toda la energía disponible para mantenerlos funcionando.

Atrás del almirante Gloval, una pantalla iba mostrando a los ministros del Gabinete las imágenes tomadas pocas horas antes en el casco golpeado del destructor _UES_ _Cordelia_... y muchos de los ministros desviaron la mirada al ver la magnitud de los daños.

Sólo la ministra de Defensa, Svetlana Gorbunova, se animó a romper el silencio en el que había caído la Sala de Reuniones.

- ¿Bajas entre la tripulación?

- Catorce muertos, siete desaparecidos y veintinueve heridos, ministra.

El almirante Henry Gloval llevaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme una lista con los nombres y rangos de todos los muertos y desaparecidos de la tripulación del _Cordelia_, pero juzgó conveniente no darla a conocer... la reunión ya tenía bastante de desagradable por sí misma.

- ¿Cuál es la situación actual del _Cordelia_, almirante? - preguntó entonces el Primer Ministro.

- En estos momentos está dirigiéndose con sus propulsores de emergencia hacia los Astilleros L5, escoltado por los destructores _Jane Eyre_ y _Valentina Tereshkova_ por si llegara a requerir asistencia de emergencia durante el viaje, señor - explicó Gloval, quien calló por un segundo antes de revelar un pequeño desarrollo de la situación. - Debo comunicar que hace una hora los Zentraedi ofrecieron un par de naves para escoltar al _Cordelia_, pero decidí que sería más prudente si rechazábamos el ofrecimiento.

- Comprendo su actitud, almirante Gloval... todo este incidente es verdaderamente inexplicable.

Marcel Pelletier todavía no había terminado la frase cuando giró su silla hasta quedar frente a una de las pantallas colocadas en la pared de la Sala de Reuniones, transformándose su expresión de ser comprensiva a profundamente irritada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, comandante Breetai?

Del otro lado de la pantalla, el comandante Lord Breetai no reaccionó ante el tono con el que le había hablado Marcel Pelletier; la gravedad del asunto le imponía no sólo ser extremadamente sincero con sus aliados micronianos sino además ignorar sus endemoniados humores.

- La información que disponemos es escasa, Primer Ministro. Basándonos en transmisiones y registros que pudimos encontrar, concluimos que durante su viaje a la Luna para embarcar suministros y materiales con destino a la Tierra, una parte de la tripulación de la _Kraadel_ se amotinó contra el comandante de la nave y tomó el mando de la misma.

- ¡¿Un motín?! - repitió Pelletier con una mezcla de incredulidad y terror... a lo que Breetai reaccionó con emociones muy diferentes.

Vergüenza. Y furia.

- Solía ser algo impensable entre nosotros... hasta no hace mucho, Primer Ministro.

- Me intriga el motivo de este motín, comandante Breetai - intervino entonces la ministra Gorbunova. - ¿Qué pudo haber puesto a la tripulación de la _Kraadel_ en ese estado?

- Desde hace un tiempo, varios de mis oficiales han recibido... comentarios... de sus tripulaciones respecto a la negativa de desembarcar en la Tierra pese a los pedidos insistentes que se han realizado. Una de las naves donde se registraban los comentarios más vocales al respecto era la _Kraadel_. Es lógico concluir que el motín en la _Kraadel_ tuvo como motivo el deseo de la tripulación de la nave de tomar residencia en la Tierra, y la falta de respuestas a este deseo.

El Primer Ministro contuvo sus ganas de arrojar a la pantalla la carpeta que Gloval le había dado al comenzar esa reunión de emergencia del Gabinete. Como si su Gobierno no se hallara lo suficientemente empantanado con la controvertida propuesta de permitir la inmigración libre de los Zentraedi a la Tierra, ahora debía hacer frente a la posibilidad de incidentes con los Zentraedi por ese mismo tema.

No, ya no era una posibilidad, recordó con pesar el Primer Ministro; había dejado de serlo cuando todos aquellos tripulantes del _Cordelia_ perdieron la vida.

Antes de seguir hablando con Breetai, el Primer Ministro estudió las caras de sus demás ministros, encontrando que todos ellos habían tenido pensamientos muy parecidos a los suyos... todos habían visto los mismos fantasmas.

- Por más que simpatice con la opinión de sus hombres, el incidente con la _Kraadel_ ha sido algo inaceptable, y deberemos tomar acciones contra los amotinados.

- Primer Ministro, esos hombres violaron las órdenes vigentes y se amotinaron contra sus oficiales. Sólo existe una pena posible para esa acción - replicó Breetai con una dureza infinita antes de cambiar abruptamente de tema. - Almirante Gloval, como siempre mis fuerzas están a su disposición para acabar con este grupo de insurrectos.

- El _Gobierno de la Tierra Unida_, comandante Breetai, agradece su oferta - se apresuró a contestar Pelletier antes de que Gloval pudiera hacerlo. - Sin embargo, este es un asunto que debemos resolver nosotros mismos con nuestras propias fuerzas.

La temperatura bajó notablemente para los ministros del Gabinete, quienes podían imaginar muy bién qué había hecho que Pelletier contestara con tanta brusquedad. Hablando directamente a Gloval, el comandante Zentraedi había ignorado al jefe legítimo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, poniéndolo en una situación de desventaja frente a su máximo comandante militar... y semejante cosa era algo que Marcel Pelletier jamás iba a permitir.

Curiosamente, Breetai no parecía molesto por haber sido callado de aquella manera; antes bien, se lo veía curioso y entretenido... tal vez porque era la primera vez en su vida que era desafiado abiertamente por un microniano de los que no portaban ni armas ni uniforme, y fue esa curiosidad la que hizo que siguiera escuchando a Pelletier con atención.

- Si la situación es tan tensa en su flota, poner a sus hombres a combatir contra hermanos Zentraedi sólo agravará las cosas, ¿entiende?

- Entiendo.

- Muchas gracias, comandante Breetai. Eso será todo por el momento.

- Primer Ministro, almirante... - se despidió Breetai antes de poner fin a la comunicación desde su lado.

Una vez más, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida giró en su silla, esta vez quedando de frente ante el resto de su Gabinete y ante el almirante Gloval, y en un rapto de debilidad y cansancio se tomó la cabeza con las manos, como si estuviera por estallarle de dolor.

- Esto es... esto es exactamente lo _último_ que necesitábamos que ocurriera - gruñó Pelletier. - Como si no tuviéramos suficientes críticas de la Oposición por el proyecto de inmigración... ahora nos viene a pasar esto.

Uno de los ministros creyó ser capaz de alejar los miedos colectivos del Gabinete, e hizo su mejor intento.

- No creo que pueda--

- ¿No crees? Espera a que esto sea de conocimiento público - replicó Gorbunova sin darle tiempo al otro ministro de acabar la frase. - Tendrás a los xenófobos gritando sobre la amenaza Zentraedi, tendrás a la Oposición pidiendo nuestra cabeza por poner en riesgo la seguridad planetaria, tendrás a nuestros partidarios aterrados y pensando si permitirles a los Zentraedi que vivan entre nosotros es una buena idea, por no mencionar el pánico mundial si se llega a saber que hubo un motín entre nuestros aliados Zentraedi.

- Y si esto hace que el proyecto de inmigración quede en la nada, tendrás miles de incidentes como el de hoy en nuestras manos - completó otro ministro, a quien se le notaba en la cara el repentino terror que venía con la comprensión. - Es una fórmula para el desastre...

- Tranquilicémonos y pongamos las cosas en orden, damas y caballeros - intervino Pelletier para prevenir que la reunión de Gabinete entrara en caos.

Seguro ya de que tenía la atención de todos sus ministros, Marcel Pelletier se dispuso a hacer un análisis más calmo y racional de la situación... algo que le era eminentemente difícil con toda la rabia y frustración que venía acumulando a causa de todo lo relacionado con los Zentraedi.

- Esta situación nos ha explotado en las manos y vamos a tener que hacernos cargo de ella, lo queramos o no. En dos semanas volveremos a presentar el proyecto de ley de inmigración ante el Senado, así que este asunto deberá resolverse antes de esa fecha límite... un debate parlamentario mientras nos tiroteamos con nuestros "aliados" será el fin de este gobierno.

- Concuerdo - aprobó rápidamente Eliezer Eitan, ministro de Seguridad. - Sugiero además que hagamos lo posible para mantener este asunto lejos de la atención del público.

- ¿Sugieres censurar a la prensa? - lo interrumpió uno de sus colegas. - ¿Venderles alguna historia falsa?

- ¿Por qué no? No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos, ya lo hicimos con la caída del SDF-1 y durante la guerra--

La mirada dura y terrorífica que le lanzó entonces el almirante Gloval hizo que el ministro de Seguridad ensayara una respuesta diplomática y conciliadora.

- Con sus disculpas, almirante.

Por suerte para el ministro de Seguridad, Gloval debió responder una repentina pregunta del Primer Ministro en lugar de destriparlo allí mismo por aquella referencia al encubrimiento de la guerra que había hecho el antiguo GTU.

- Almirante Gloval, ¿cuál es la condición de los Zentraedi renegados?

- Su nave aterrizó en la isla Española, y permanece con daños severos. Dadas las pobres habilidades de los Zentraedi para reparar su equipo, dudo mucho que puedan poner en servicio a la _Kraadel_. Sin embargo, basándonos en la información proporcionada por Lord Breetai, estimamos que los amotinados aún cuentan con medio centenar de cazas Gnerl, y un batallón completo de battlepods.

El almirante se levantó de su silla y encendió una de las pantallas de la Sala, cargando un disco de datos en la terminal adjunta para que en la pantalla pudiera verse un mapa de la región del Caribe.

- Ahora bien, desde donde aterrizaron pueden enviar battlepods y cazas a cualquier punto dentro de este radio de acción... Nueva Santo Domingo, Nueva Habana, Kingston... incluso Nueva Miami... todas están en riesgo.

- ¿Pueden sus tropas hacerse cargo de estos Zentraedi, almirante?

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Almirante Gloval, no necesito recordarle que esta es una situación extremadamente delicada. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego en estos días como para no movernos con sumo cuidado. Sus órdenes son las siguientes: deberá eliminar de raíz a estos amotinados Zentraedi y prevenir que realicen actos de violencia contra cualquier comunidad humana.

- Comprendo.

- No, almirante, no creo que comprenda - replicó Pelletier con voz grave y seria, desconcertando momentáneamente al almirante Gloval.

- ¿Señor?

- Quiero que esto le quede perfectamente claro, almirante. Esto no es una operación de mantenimiento de la paz, o de restauración del orden. Esta operación será estrictamente militar y deberá ser tratada como cualquier otra operación en tiempo de guerra.

Al almirante Gloval todavía le quedaban fuerzas para ensayar una objeción... lo último que él deseaba era que sus hombres volvieran a intercambiar disparos con los Zentraedi, y más aún cuando estaba en juego la paz que tan imperiosamente necesitaba la Tierra para restañar sus heridas.

- ¿Qué? Señor, el cese al fuego--

- Ya escuchó al comandante Breetai; en lo que a él respecta, esos hombres ya están muertos - intervino la ministra de Defensa en respaldo de su superior político. - Estos hombres se rebelaron contra sus mandos y cometieron lo que es a todas luces un acto de guerra contra la Tierra Unida y sus fuerzas de defensa. Debemos reaccionar apropiadamente ante esta amenaza.

Por prudencia, Gloval no insistió, quedando en silencio mientras Pelletier retomaba la palabra.

- Esta operación debe dejar una cosa en claro: ninguna agresión Zentraedi contra la Tierra será tolerada, y responderemos con todo el peso de nuestras fuerzas. No debe quedar ninguna duda de la voluntad de este Gobierno de proteger a la raza humana y a nuestro planeta, ni ante nuestra población ni ante nuestros aliados.

Por espacio de unos segundos, el Primer Ministro y el almirante Gloval quedaron en silencio, estudiándose mutuamente mientras toda la sala de reuniones se inundaba con la tensión del momento... una tensión que se rompió cuando el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida habló con toda la autoridad que le imponía su cargo.

- ¿Están claras sus órdenes, almirante Gloval?

- Sí, señor.

* * *

Desde hacía un par de horas, el almirante Henry Gloval estaba hundido en el estudio de una serie de carpetas que inundaban su escritorio, y tanto las había leído que no le costaba ningún trabajo recordar lo que decía cada página de aquellos reportes.

A la junta mantenida con el Primer Ministro y su Gabinete le había seguido una larga junta de planificación con los demás oficiales del Consejo del Alto Mando y el Estado Mayor: la situación había sido dada vuelta y analizada desde todos los puntos de vista, sin que ninguno de los jerarcas militares abandonara la sala de conferencias hasta que por fin se pusieran de acuerdo en un plan de operaciones para enfrentar la nueva crisis.

Las dificultades y condicionantes habían hecho que por momentos pareciera imposible encontrar una manera de responder efectivamente a la nueva situación, y la cabeza del almirante Gloval todavía dolía al recordar los agrios debates mantenidos durante la junta de planificación.

Había demasiadas cosas en juego: la Tierra requería desesperadamente que se mantuviera la paz para poder encarar la reconstrucción planetaria, la relación entre los humanos y los Zentraedi estaba atravesando momentos de tensión crítica, y la situación política en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida podía calificarse adecuadamente como caótica y en franco deterioro.

Era, en suma, un polvorín que sólo necesitaba una chispa para estallar... una chispa que bien pudo haber sido el incidente entre el _Cordelia_ y la _Kraadel_.

Con un movimiento brusco, el almirante Gloval cerró una carpeta que contenía fotos satelitales de reconocimiento del sitio en donde había aterrizado la fragata Zentraedi amotinada, y a falta de aspirinas para calmar su dolor de cabeza, se reclinó hacia atrás en el confortable sillón de su escritorio, permitiéndose un instante de descanso antes de volver a lanzarse sobre las carpetas y planes de misión.

Iba a ser una misión compleja y crítica, y para asegurarse de que saliera bien, el almirante Gloval necesitaba poner a cargo de la misma a las mejores personas que pudiera encontrar.

Justo en ese momento, esas dos personas llamaron a la puerta de la oficina del almirante, haciendo que Gloval levantara la voz para dar el permiso.

- Adelante...

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando que la comandante Lisa Hayes y el teniente comandante Rick Hunter entraran a los dominios personales del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y cuando se hallaron frente al escritorio de Gloval, los dos oficiales se pusieron en posición de firmes para demostrar sus respetos, siendo Lisa la encargada de hacer las presentaciones de rigor.

- ¿Quería vernos, señor?

- Así es, comandantes. Por favor, tomen asiento...

Rick y Lisa accedieron, notando en su fuero íntimo que el almirante no se veía particularmente alegre por tener que convocarlos a esa reunión... y cuando Gloval estaba de mal humor, eso indicaba que las cosas estaban

- Lamento mucho haberlos apartado de sus deberes normales, pero acaba de ocurrir una emergencia.

- Lo escuchamos, señor - contestó la comandante Hayes, sin imaginarse que el almirante Gloval deseaba no tener que decir lo que venía a continuación.

- Ayer por la noche, el destructor _Cordelia_ fue atacado por una nave de guerra Zentraedi mientras se hallaba cumpliendo tareas de patrullaje orbital. La nave ha sufrido daños severos, y tuvo numerosos muertos y heridos entre su tripulación.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales empalidecieron súbitamente por la sorpresa, y fue Rick el primero en poner sus temores en palabras.

- ¡¿Nos han atacado?!

- Pero almirante, el cese al fuego... - agregó Lisa sin poder terminar la oración.

- Se mantiene en vigencia, comandante Hayes - trató de tranquilizarla el almirante, agregando después con tono severo: - No hemos reiniciado la guerra, y no vamos a estarlo si de nosotros depende.

Tanto Rick como Lisa se calmaron y concluyeron que lo mejor sería escuchar lo que Gloval tenía para decirles, por lo que sin hacer mucho más ruido se acomodaron en las dos sillas que ocupaban y procuraron seguir tranquilos mientras el almirante explicaba la situación.

- La nave en cuestión, según nos informó el comandante Breetai, está bajo el mando de un grupo de amotinados que se sublevaron en protesta por la negativa del Gobierno a permitir la inmigración de los Zentraedi a la Tierra. Por el momento no tenemos en claro qué se proponían los amotinados, pero a juzgar por sus movimientos, creemos que pretendían llevar su nave a la Tierra y abandonarla allí para vivir clandestinamente en nuestro planeta.

Gloval calló para buscar un par de carpetas que procedió a entregar en mano a Rick y Lisa, y retomó la explicación cuando los dos jóvenes las abrieron y comenzaron a estudiarlas

- Yendo a lo concreto, comandantes, la nave... adversaria... sufrió daños en el contraataque del _Cordelia_, y aterrizó de emergencia en la Isla Española, en la región del Caribe. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una amenaza para nuestras ciudades y puestos avanzados en la región, de modo que deberemos actuar para neutralizar esa amenaza cuanto antes.

- Estamos listos para lo que sea, almirante - proclamó Rick en nombre de los dos.

Gloval no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a aquel joven piloto de combate sonando tan decidido y resuelto... aún con toda la muerte y destrucción que había visto, Rick Hunter no dejaba de ser un hombre maduro para sus pocos años de vida.

Si tan sólo su madurez no debiera ser puesta a prueba tan seguido...

- Excelente - murmuró el almirante, utilizando luego un control remoto para activar una pantalla interactiva en la que se veía la región donde se llevaría a cabo la operación... así como una pequeña colección de buques de guerra en las cercanías. - La Armada tiene un grupo de batalla en el Caribe compuesto por el portaaviones _Hyperion_, el transporte de asalto _Perseus_, y algunos buques y submarinos de escolta. Además de los buques de guerra, ese grupo de batalla dispone de media docena de escuadrones aéreos embarcados en el _Hyperion_ y todo un regimiento de Destroids en el _Perseus_. Sobre la base de esas fuerzas vamos a realizar nuestro ataque contra los amotinados.

Sorpresivamente, el almirante Gloval se levantó de su silla y caminó como solía hacerlo hasta el gran ventanal de su oficina, ostensiblemente para mirar el atardecer que caía sobre Nueva Macross... aunque sus pensamientos estaban yendo entre la locura que envolvía al mundo, y el inmenso orgullo que sentía por aquellos dos jóvenes que se habían convertido en lo más cercano a unos hijos que tenía en el mundo.

Pero ellos no eran sus hijos, sino dos de sus mejores oficiales... y él no era su padre, sino el hombre que comandaba las fuerzas militares de toda la Humanidad... y ante todo estaba la misión.

- A pesar de que quisiera enviar a todas nuestras unidades dado que son las únicas en todo el mundo con experiencia de combate contra los Zentraedi, las necesidades de nuestras misiones me obligan a economizar lo más posible, de modo que sólo enviaré a los escuadrones Skull y Apollo, así como algunos elementos de infantería para que tomen parte en la misión. Pienso darle el mando táctico de los cazas, comandante Hunter, en tanto que usted, comandante Hayes coordinará la operación desde el centro de mando del _Hyperion_.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas que se decían todo sin necesidad de usar palabras... y tras llenarse de la fuerza que Rick le transmitía con sólo tomarla de la mano, la comandante Lisa Hayes hizo la única pregunta que podía hacer en una situación como aquella.

- ¿Cuándo partimos?

Y sólo había una única cosa que quedaba por decir en aquella reunión.

- Mañana mismo - respondió el almirante.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Hey, no me culpen, al fin y al cabo me gustan las historias de guerra... además, esto es Robotech, ¿o no? De vez en cuando tienen que volar los Veritech e intercambiar algunos disparos...

- Se me hizo que los comienzos de la convivencia entre humanos y Zentraedi no fueron nada agradables al principio (y terminaron siendo menos agradables todavía al final, como lo mostró la serie...), con demasiados recelos, rencores y temores por ambas partes... sin mencionar a los políticos.

- Para que lo puedan visualizar mejor, el diseño del _Cordelia_ aparece en los capítulos 3 y 27 de Robotech... es el tipo de nave de guerra humana que no es el ARMD (pero que igual explotan).

- Como siempre, deseo agradecer a todos los que leen la historia y dejan sus comentarios y reviews... y en particular a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su ayuda y compañía en esta locura de los fanfics.

- Y ya que estamos en el tema de los fics, si alguno de ustedes no fue a leer "_Vientos de Eternidad_" de Evi, les aviso que mientras leen esta frase estoy cargando un virus que les va a arruinar las computadoras hasta el Día del Juicio Final. La única forma de evitarlo es yéndose de esta página y entrando rápido a leer el fic de Evi. No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por ustedes que van a disfrutar mucho y por el bien de sus computadoras... :P

(¡Hey! ¡Era sólo una broma!)

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y será hasta la próxima, con el Capítulo 19!


	30. Capítulo 19 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PUDE PUBLICARLO ENTERO AUNQUE SEA POR UNA VEZ! Así que aquí les dejo TODO el capítulo 19... espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo XIX: Navaja**

**Miércoles 16 de mayo de 2012**

El clima era agradable y cálido como correspondía a una mañana primaveral, y los cielos azules apenas estaban salpicados por algunas nubes blancas. Para cualquiera que pudiera verlo, ese era un día ideal para alejarse de todo y disfrutar al aire libre.

O también para montarse en un avión y surcar los cielos despejados del mundo, como era el caso de los pilotos y tripulantes de aquella formación militar que se adentraba sobre las aguas del Océano Atlántico en esa mañana, en la escala final de un vuelo que ya llevaba más de cuatro horas. Se trataba de una fuerza considerable e impresionante, una verdadera demostración de poder militar que sobrevolaba el Atlántico con plena conciencia de su magnitud.

Quince aviones de transporte VC-33 volaban en el centro de aquella formación, catorce de ellos transportando en su seno un total de seiscientos soldados armados y pertrechados, mientras que el restante llevaba una comitiva de oficiales que supervisarían el desarrollo de una próxima operación militar. Los transportes, aeronaves poco maniobrables y lentas, no tenían nada que temer dado que estaban protegidos por una importante escolta de aviones de combate que prácticamente garantizaban que nada pudiera amenazar a los transportes: cuarenta y dos cazas transformables VF-1 Veritech armados hasta los dientes.

Dieciocho de esos cazas llevaban el emblema del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 16 "Apollo": una imagen del perfil del dios griego en cuestión apuntando una flecha hacia las estrellas. Los restantes veinticuatro cazas portaban orgullosamente un escudo más sencillo que el de sus contrapartes del Apollo, pero no por eso menos reconocible.

La intimidante calavera blanca cruzada por dos tibias sobre fondo negro indicaba a todos que el Escuadrón Skull estaba allí.

La orden había llegado a los pilotos del Skull la tarde anterior a última hora, y muchos de sus pilotos tuvieron la soberana audacia de protestar por que se los estuviera enviando a la mitad del Atlántico con tan poco anticipo, pero sus quejas fueron silenciadas con un argumento indiscutible que nadie del Skull estaba interesado en refutar.

Los querían allí porque eran los mejores. Tan simple como eso.

En realidad era un poco más complicado que eso, algo que el teniente comandante Rick Hunter sabía muy bien. Los Escuadrones Skull y Apollo estaban asignados a aquella operación sólo porque el almirante Gloval necesitaba desesperadamente gente con experiencia de combate contra los Zentraedi para complementar a los escuadrones de combate que la Armada había puesto para la operación.

Poco más de un año, y ya estaban de vuelta camino a la guerra... esos eran pensamientos que sólo ponían de mal humor al comandante Hunter.

Al menos volar sobre el océano tenía una cierta magia que no dejaba de fascinar a Rick... aunque no fuera el caso del resto de su escuadrón. Para Rick Hunter aquella interminable extensión de agua azul le traía recuerdos de un mundo que ya no existía, de una era que había terminado abruptamente en una única noche de fuego... noche que por una de aquellas curiosidades del destino había sido la última vez en que Rick voló sobre el mar. Pero mientras veía el mar extendiéndose en todas direcciones allá abajo, Rick todavía podía pensar que la Tierra no había perecido del todo, y que quizás algún día podría volver a ser lo que fue.

Pero para llegar algún día a eso, la Tierra y los dispersos supervivientes que la llamaban "hogar" necesitarían paz y tranquilidad durante años, tal vez siglos... y Rick Hunter tenía claro que aquella misión no iba a ser para nada pacífica.

Para peor, Rick no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que había cosas en juego en aquella misión que lo afectaban personalmente, como podía comprobarlo cada vez que echaba un vistazo a los transportes VC-33 que volaban en el medio de la formación... sabiendo que a bordo de uno de ellos viajaba la persona más importante de su universo.

"_Tómalo como motivación extra, Hunter_" pensó resignado el piloto de combate tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación. En efecto, si había algo en el mundo que podía garantizar que Rick hiciera el mejor esfuerzo en combate, ese algo tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestía uniforme blanco y ostentaba tres barras doradas de comandante, y respondía al nombre de Lisa Hayes.

Para distraerse sólo por un instante de la tarea de volar su caza, Rick se entretuvo tratando de identificar en cuál de aquellos transportes desarmados estaría viajando Lisa, e imaginando que quizás ella estuviera viéndolo en ese mismo momento.

Rick sonrió como si le acabaran de contar algo gracioso... por mucho tiempo él había creído que nada podía distraerlo mientras volaba. Y ahora, comprobaba que sólo podía pensar en ella, y en lo mucho que faltaba para que los dos volvieran a estar juntos, esta vez sobre la cubierta del portaaviones _Hyperion_. Realmente Lisa había revolucionado su mundo, y Rick Hunter no se cansaba de descubrir todas las formas en las que su vida había cambiado.

Un intercambio furioso de palabras en la red táctica distrajo al Líder Skull de sus desvaríos románticos y lo obligaron a prestar atención a lo que se estaban diciendo sus pilotos, algunos de los cuales no parecían muy contentos de tener que sobrevolar el océano.

Había veces en las que Rick sólo necesitaba escuchar lo que sus pilotos se decían entre ellos en su afán de entretenerse durante los vuelos para que le aflorara una sonrisa en los labios, y viendo que esa oportunidad parecía ser una de esas, el teniente comandante Hunter se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente la conversación, que en ese momento giraba en torno al teniente Mallozzi y su recién descubierto temor a aterrizar en un portaaviones en medio del océano.

- Tranquilízate... no es distinto de como solíamos aterrizar en el _Prometheus_ - insistía otro de los pilotos en un intento por calmar a su colega.

- Te olvidas de dos cosas - replicó Mallozzi en un tono muy defensivo.

- ¿Cuáles?

- El _Prometheus_ no se bamboleaba... y aquí tienes agua para estrellarte si no le aciertas a la pista.

- Siempre tan optimista... - murmuró un tercer piloto, despertando las risas del Escuadrón.

Aprovechando la ocasión el teniente Lewartowski, autoproclamado "bufón del Skull", intervino abruptamente en la conversación para hacer un aporte que estaba seguro que cimentaría su dudosa reputación.

- Hablando sobre eso, el otro día estuve leyendo...

- ¿Leíste? Eso es un milagro... - disparó otro piloto, sin que eso disuadiera a Lewartowski.

- Leí que durante la guerra de Vietnam hicieron un experimento con los pilotos navales... les pusieron electrodos en el cuerpo para medir el pulso, y encontraron una cosa muy interesante...

La red táctica calló, sin que quedara claro si era porque Lewartowski estaba tratando de crear un ambiente de suspenso o porque trataba de acordarse qué diablos era esa cosa "muy interesante".

- No nos dejes con la intriga - lo apuró la teniente Karin Birkeland, quien tenía poca paciencia para las bromas de Lewartowski... y menos cuando estaba sobrevolando una extensión interminable de agua.

- Encontraron que los latidos del corazón se hacían más intensos y frecuentes no cuando los aviones estaban bajo fuego enemigo, sino cuando estaban aterrizando en sus portaaviones - retomó entonces Lewartowski, quien ya no podía contener su risa inoportuna conforme se acercaba al final del relato. - Aparentemente a los pilotos nos asusta más aterrizar en una cubierta pequeñita y móvil en medio del mar que ser atacados. Como para pensarlo, ¿no les parece?

- Siempre eres un rayito de sol, Lewartowski - murmuró con frialdad Birkeland, a lo que Lewartowski estuvo a punto de replicar con algún comentario provocador que debió guardarse cuando Rick intervino para poner orden en la red táctica.

- Silencio, muchachos. Estamos cerca del _Hyperion_, así que los necesito concentrados en aterrizar y no en asustarse por el aterrizaje.

- Comprendido, Líder Skull.

Satisfecho de que todos sus pilotos volvieran a comportarse como profesionales, Rick volvió a ocuparse de los menesteres de la navegación. Un rápido chequeo del radar le reveló al Líder Skull que estaban muy cerca de su destino, y casi por acto reflejo Rick buscó en la red táctica la frecuencia que utilizaba el _Hyperion_ para las operaciones de aterrizaje.

Sólo por un segundo, Rick creyó que del otro lado de la radio estaría Lisa... pero esa ilusión murió cuando en la pantalla de su Veritech apareció el rostro de un suboficial de la Armada que se identificó como controlador de vuelo del _Hyperion_.

- Líder Skull a Control Hyperion, nos estamos aproximando a su posición y solicitamos permiso para aterrizar - anunció Rick.

- _Un momento, Líder Skull... los tenemos en el radar_ - replicó el suboficial del _Hyperion_ luego de revisar en su pantalla. - _Estamos asignándoles lugares en el orden de aterrizaje, así que aguarden un poco_.

- Comprendido, Control Hyperion. Por cierto, tenemos algunos transportes VC-33 en la formación--

- _Los hemos visto también... y le hemos asignado el primer puesto para aterrizaje tanto aquí como en el_ Perseus.

Tan concentrado había estado en Lisa que Rick olvidó que el resto de los transportes llevaban soldados, y que terminarían aterrizando en el transporte de tropas _Perseus_, que estaba junto al _Hyperion_ en el centro de la formación naval. Rick sacudió entonces la cabeza, sorprendido de hasta qué punto Lisa podía tenerlo embobado... pero para que el suboficial de la Armada no pensara que estaba totalmente loco, Rick recobró la compostura y lanzó una frase de despedida escueta y marcial al controlador de vuelo.

- Gracias, _Hyperion_. Estaremos allí pronto.

Cuando la transmisión con el portaaviones cesó, otra de las pantallas del Veritech se encendió, revelando una serie de indicaciones, instrucciones de vuelo y números clave necesarios para el aterrizaje en el portaaviones. Todos esos datos eran casi instintivos para Rick, que ya tenía experiencia en aterrizajes como esos luego de años de volar desde el _Prometheus_... aunque aquel portaaviones fuera poco más que un apéndice del SDF-1 fuera de lugar en el espacio.

Y el _Hyperion_, a diferencia del _Prometheus_, flotaba en un océano y se movía con él... cosa que por más que Rick se negara a admitirlo abiertamente, no dejaba de ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Bien pronto, cuando el Skull Uno descendió lo suficiente como para atravesar una capa de nubes demasiado bajas, Rick tuvo la oportunidad de ver su destino final.

Rick no tenía la oportunidad de apreciar cuán inmenso era el _Prometheus_, ya que era difícil comprobarlo cuando ese portaaviones se hallaba conectado a la impresionante mole del SDF-1, pero en cuanto pudo ver la figura enorme de su buque gemelo _Hyperion_ navegando en el Atlántico y en el centro de una formación de buques de guerra de todos los tamaños y clasificaciones, el piloto quedó positivamente con la boca abierta.

El UENS _Hyperion_ era un verdadero aeropuerto flotante, con una cubierta de vuelo de más de quinientos metros de longitud repleta de aviones militares de todo tipo... Veritechs y cazas navales no transformables, helicópteros, algunos exploradores Ojo de Gato, una fuerza aérea completa contenida en un buque de guerra que a pesar de su tamaño todavía se veía minúsculo en medio de la enormidad del océano. En el extremo de proa de la cubierta de vuelo, un enorme número "107" pintado en blanco distinguía al _Hyperion_ de los otros buques hermanos de la clase Prometheus.

Cerca del portaaviones, el transporte de asalto _Perseus_ se mantenía también en el centro de la formación, ofreciendo un perfil menos agradable y magnífico que el del portaaviones, pero mucho más utilitario. A bordo de aquel transporte clase Daedalus, un regimiento entero de Destroids y tropas de apoyo esperaban la oportunidad de participar en la operación... y Rick pudo notar cómo la mayoría de los transportes VC-33 se desprendían de la formación para aterrizar en el _Perseus_ y desembarcar a sus soldados.

Pero Rick Hunter y el resto de los cazas Veritech bajo su mando no estaban allí para contemplar el paisaje, sino para aterrizar en ese aeropuerto flotante... de modo que con sumo cuidado y prestando especial atención a las indicaciones de vuelo que todavía le llegaban desde el _Hyperion_, Rick piloteó su caza en la aproximación final al buque.

La velocidad correcta, el descenso a las alturas exactas requeridas... y por último, extender el gancho que el Veritech llevaba entre las dos toberas de los motores para poder "atrapar" los cables de freno que se extendían a lo ancho de la cubierta de vuelo.

Por fin, en un hecho que hizo recobrar el aliento del teniente comandante Hunter, el Skull Uno atrapó los cables de aterrizaje y permitió que lo frenaran lo suficiente como para poder apagar las turbinas sin ningún riesgo.

El aterrizaje ya estaba hecho.

Tras asegurarse de que los mecánicos de la Armada se hicieran cargo de su caza, y luego de chequear que el VC-33 que llevaba a Lisa y sus oficiales hubiera aterrizado sin problemas, Rick descendió de la carlinga del Veritech y trató de acostumbrarse a tener una vez más un piso sólido bajo sus pies, para luego observar con curiosidad todo lo que podía ver en la cubierta de vuelo.

Incluyendo el aterrizaje de dos cazas del Skull, cosa que llenó a Rick de escalofríos al ver lo complejo y peligroso que era un aterrizaje así, lo que lo hizo resumirlo todo con una reflexión personal e íntima.

"_Bueno, sobreviví a esta... qué bueno que no me hayan puesto electrodos..._"

* * *

El teniente comandante Hunter no tuvo que buscar mucho hasta dar con la persona que buscaba; justo junto a una escotilla en la "isla" del portaaviones lo estaba esperando la comandante Lisa Hayes, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras él se acercaba a ella.

Hacía menos de cinco minutos que el VC-33 que había llevado a Lisa y a sus oficiales aterrizó en el _Hyperion_, y desde ese momento Lisa no había hecho otra cosa más que esperar la llegada de su piloto, observando con el corazón en la boca cómo Rick encaraba la compleja maniobra de aterrizar en un portaaviones en navegación con el profesionalismo y destreza de siempre.

Y lo menos que se merecía Rick por semejante proeza era un buen abrazo, cosa que ella le dio en cuanto lo tuvo cerca... algo a lo que el piloto ni siquiera pensó en resistirse.

- ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo? - le preguntó él al oído, y ella pudo escucharlo a pesar del ruido que reinaba en la cubierta de vuelo.

- Siempre...

Ya los labios de los dos estaban cerca de encontrarse en un beso cuando Lisa notó de reojo la presencia incómoda y expectante de un segundo teniente de la Armada, que los estaba viendo desde adentro de la "isla" del portaaviones sin saber cómo diablos intervenir en ese momento que claramente no le pertenecía.

Por suerte para aquel pobre teniente, Lisa le dio una oportunidad perfecta al separarse (a desgano) de su piloto y adoptar una posición que más o menos correspondía con la que tenía que tener una oficial de su jerarquía. Sin más, el teniente la aprovechó para hacer lo que le habían ordenado hacer.

- Comandante Hayes, comandante Hunter...

- ¿Sí, teniente? - confirmó Lisa, dándole pie al oficial de la Armada para terminar.

- Tengo órdenes de llevarlos con el comodoro Azueta. Los está esperando en el CIC.

- Por supuesto, teniente. Llévenos hacia allá.

- De inmediato, comandante. Por favor, síganme...

El teniente esperó a que Rick y Lisa entraran a la isla del _Hyperion_ para después guiarlos en su recorrido, y mientras se adentraban en el laberinto de corredores y escotillas Rick aprovechó para quitarse una duda con Lisa.

- ¿"CIC"?

- "Centro de Informaciones de Combate", Rick... el cerebro de un buque de guerra - explicó Lisa con todo el conocimiento que le venía de haber crecido en una familia naval.

- ¿Algo así como el Puente?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

- No en realidad... hay un Puente pero sólo se ocupa de la navegación del buque. El CIC es más... bélico.

Rick bufó como si le costara entender por qué las cosas eran como eran en la Armada.

- Estos popeyes y sus cosas...

- Te olvidas que papá era popeye... - contraatacó Lisa con un guiño travieso, a lo que Rick respondió con un giro sorprendente de 180 grados.

- Son raros, pero algunos popeyes son buenos... y sus hijas también.

Lisa prefirió no contestarle a su piloto... esos duelos verbales la divertían mucho, pero no tanto como ver los malabarismos que hacía Rick para no quedar mal con ella, de modo que siguió adelante y calló mientras Rick sufría al no saber si había reparado la ofensa gratuita que había hecho con su comentario sobre los "popeyes".

Por su parte Rick absorbía todo lo que veía con sorpresa. Los corredores del _Hyperion_ eran exactamente iguales a los que él había conocido en el _Prometheus_, con sus mamparos metálicos, sus escotillas estrechas ante las que había que agacharse para pasar, las inscripciones crípticas en todos lados, pero había algo diferente... algo fascinante que distinguía al _Hyperion_ de su gemelo unido al SDF-1. Rick tardó en notar que eso era porque estos corredores estaban transitados por incontables tripulantes, mientras que los del _Prometheus_ estaban vacíos la mayor parte del tiempo... ya que los sobrevivientes de su tripulación original habían sido absorbidos en la tripulación del SDF-1, dejando sólo a unos pocos encargados de mantenimiento además del personal del grupo aéreo.

Muchas veces Rick había pensado que el _Prometheus_ era demasiado desierto, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo todo lleno de actividad, era algo completamente diferente... y así, sin saberlo, el teniente comandante Hunter se encontró junto con Lisa y aquel teniente de la armada frente a una escotilla determinada.

- Ya llegamos al CIC, señores. Por favor, pasen.

El teniente de la Armada se hizo a un lado y dejó que Lisa y Rick entraran al centro nervioso del _Hyperion_. El lugar parecía una versión en miniatura de la Central de Operaciones que Lisa comandaba a bordo del SDF-1... sólo que comprimida en un cuarto más modesto de ocho metros por ocho.

Una enorme pantalla dominaba una de las paredes de la Central, y frente a esa pantalla se alineaban dos filas de consolas atendidas por personal del buque, consolas que estaban conectadas con todos los sistemas de armas y de sensores del grupo de batalla del _Hyperion_.

Más hacia el otro extremo del CIC, dos mesas de ploteo mostraban los datos de los radares en un display comprensible para los oficiales superiores del grupo, que estaban rodeando esas mesas y estudiando detenidamente la información que llegaba. De la pared más cercana a las mesas de ploteo pendía el impresionante escudo de armas del portaaviones: una representación estilizada del mitológico titán griego Hiperión, en cuyo honor había sido bautizado el buque, rodeada de laureles, armada con un tridente, y con la inscripción "_CVS-107 UENS Hyperion_" al pie del escudo.

La iluminación tenue y levemente rojiza del CIC le daba un ambiente de urgencia a todo, y tanto Rick como Lisa comprendieron que eso tenía ciertos beneficios. Definitivamente ese lugar se veía como el centro nervioso de una fuerza que podía entrar en guerra en cualquier momento, y el ambiente ayudaba a que todo el personal del CIC se mantuviera en ese ánimo.

Sin que Rick o Lisa hicieran nada, uno de los oficiales se alejó de la mesa de ploteo y caminó hacia los dos oficiales del SDF-1. Ya cerca de él, Rick y Lisa notaron que el hombre llevaba la solitaria estrella dorada de un comodoro en la solapa de su camisa, complementada por una serie impresionante de cintas de color en el pecho de la camisa de servicio, junto a las alas doradas y ancla de un aviador naval.

No cabía duda: Rick y Lisa estaban frente al amo y señor del grupo de batalla del _Hyperion_, y sin pensarlo más se pusieron en posición de firmes frente al oficial.

- Comandante Lisa Hayes y teniente comandante Rick Hunter reportándose, señor - anunció Lisa presentándose por los dos, como le correspondía por tener más rango que Rick.

- Comodoro Carlos Azueta - se identificó el alto oficial, devolviéndoles la venia a Rick y Lisa y luego ofreciéndoles la mano. - Descansen, y bienvenidos al _Hyperion_.

- Gracias, señor - respondió Lisa, estrechando la mano que Azueta le ofrecía.

- No hubo ningún problema con el vuelo, o el aterrizaje... eso espero.

- Ninguno por fortuna, señor.

La sonrisa del oficial naval se transformó rápidamente en una cara de preocupación profesional.

- El almirante Gloval indicó en su transmisión que usted venía con datos tácticos adicionales, comandante. ¿Los tiene a disposición?

Lisa levantó frente al comodoro Azueta una carpeta que llevaba consigo desde que dejó el VC-33.

- Sí, señor.

- Excelente. En ese caso, tráigalos a mi oficina a las 1600 horas para una reunión de planificación. Usted también debe venir, comandante Hunter... necesitamos tener en claro algunas cosas.

Lisa miró con algo de sorpresa al oficial naval; por lo que ella tenía entendido, había un cronograma oficial del que se estaban desviando ligeramente.

- ¿Piensa hacer ahora mismo el briefing, señor?

- No, comandante Hayes... sólo necesito un poco de información de primera mano sobre lo que vamos a enfrentarnos. Debe tener en cuenta que nadie en este grupo de batalla ha tenido experiencia contra los Zentraedi, y debo agradecer a Gloval que haya puesto oficiales con experiencia de combate contra ellos bajo mi mando para esta operación... lo que significa que pienso exprimir hasta la última gota de ese conocimiento. El briefing tendrá lugar mañana por la mañana, una vez que hayan llegado los oficiales del Ejército que tendrán parte en esta pequeña fiesta.

Justo entonces, uno de los oficiales del CIC se acercó al comodoro Azueta para informarle de algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Arregui?

- Recibimos una comunicación del _Perseus_... todos los soldados del 54º de Fusileros ya están a bordo y los VC-33 partieron hacia la base de Nueva Guantánamo.

- Muchas gracias, señor Arregui - respondió el comodoro, que luego se volvió a sus visitantes... y comprobó con notable sorpresa y entretenimiento que Rick Hunter estaba demasiado maravillado con todo lo que veía en el CIC, de modo que sin más decidió traerlo a la realidad. - ¿Primera vez en un portaaviones, comandante Hunter?

- No, señor... - replicó Rick sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado por haber sido cazado de esa manera. - Estuve mucho tiempo asignado al _Prometheus_ como parte del grupo aéreo del SDF-1, pero no es lo mismo.

- Ah... el _Hyperion_ pertenece a la misma clase, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará muchas cosas diferentes entre ambos buques - explicó el comodoro Azueta para luego picar la cresta de aquel jovencito de las Fuerzas Espaciales. - El hecho de que el _Hyperion_ esté navegando en el mar en vez de ser pez fuera del agua como el _Prometheus_, por ejemplo...

Rick no supo qué decir... ¿cómo diablos se le contestaba una broma a un oficial de una estrella?

Por suerte para él, el comodoro Azueta resolvió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando.

- No los retendré más tiempo entonces. Todos los arreglos para acomodar a su personal y sus aeronaves ya han sido hechos.

- Se lo agradezco, señor - contestó Lisa.

- No tiene por qué, comandante. El teniente Shavrov los llevará hasta sus camarotes.

Mientras el teniente que había guiado a Rick y Lisa hasta el CIC volvía a acercarse a ellos, una única duda cruel y espantosa azotó a Rick y Lisa, quitándoles la poca tranquilidad que les quedaba.

"_¿Camarotes?_"

Los temores de Rick y Lisa se vieron confirmados quince minutos después cuando el teniente Shavrov acabó por conducirlos hasta un corredor ubicado bien en las entrañas del _Hyperion_: un pasillo de metro y medio de ancho de un color verde pálido sobre el que había una cantidad sorprendente de puertas... cada una de ellas la entrada a un camarote que a juzgar por la distancia que separaba a cada puerta de la otra, debía ser pequeño, acogedor y muy individual.

- Aquí es, señores... su camarote es este, comandante Hayes - anunció Shavrov al abrir una de las puertas, luego señalando otra más alejada. El suyo está treinta metros más adelante en el pasillo, comandante Hunter.

Pero Rick no estaba interesado en puertas... sino en camarotes, y su voz sonó incrédula cuando finalmente se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta al teniente de la Armada.

- ¿Camarotes separados?

- Así es, señor... - confirmó el teniente Shavrov. - Son regulaciones navales. Los oficiales con rango de teniente comandante o superior no pueden compartir camarote a menos que estén casados.

- ¿Hay un capellán a bordo, teniente? - preguntó entonces Rick sin dudarlo un minuto... y ganándose un codazo apropiado de parte de una Lisa Hayes que no podía ocultar su gigantesca y radiante sonrisa.

Más que estar confundido, el teniente Shavrov manejó la situación con gracia y buen humor, lo que le ganó la aprobación silenciosa de Rick Hunter.

- Está atendiendo a los pisahormigas en el _Perseus_, señor... Si me disculpan.

- Por supuesto - coincidió el piloto, que ya no quería retener más tiempo al marino. - Y muchas gracias, teniente Shavrov.

El oficial de la Armada agradeció con un gesto cortés y finalmente desapareció tras una esquina, dejando a Rick y Lisa solos en el corredor para enfrentar la última desgracia que les había caído encima: verse obligados "por regulaciones navales" a dormir en camarotes separados.

Si Rick Hunter había encarado aquella misión con ánimo de no dejarse llevar por las eternas rivalidades entre los servicios militares, aquella pequeña noticia lo había puesto a recordar todos y cada uno de los epítetos y términos que había oído para referirse a los integrantes de la Armada... y ni siquiera el abrazo cariñoso de Lisa podía sacarlo de ese tren de pensamientos antinavales.

- ¡¿Camarotes separados?! - gruñía Rick para descargarse. - Tenían que ser esos malditos popeyes...

- Lo sé... - acotaba Lisa sin muchas ganas, ya que estaba demasiado satisfecha sólo con recostarse sobre el pecho de Rick.

- No sé si lo vaya a resistir...

- No te preocupes, amor.

Entonces, para quitar todas las penas y dolores del alma de su novio, Lisa Hayes apretó a Rick con más fuerza en ese abrazo que los mantenía unidos, y luego fue acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Rick hasta que lo único que los separaba de fundirse en un beso era el poco sentido de la cordura que les quedaba a los dos.

Y entonces, Lisa susurró una promesa a la que Rick se aferraría como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

- Algo se nos va a ocurrir...

- Esa es mi chica - respondió él, provocándola luego con un fugaz beso en los labios.

De pronto, Lisa reaccionó como si acabara de tener una revelación y tras abrir la puerta de su camarote a toda velocidad, miró a su novio a los ojos prometiéndole un fuego en el que los dos arderían a gusto...

- Entonces, ¿quieres ver mi cuarto? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que nos reunamos con el comodoro Azueta...

- La primera buena noticia del día...

Con el acuerdo de Rick, Lisa prácticamente lo arrastró al interior de su camarote y procedió a obrar su magia, protegiendo su pequeño espacio de intimidad con una certera patada que cerró la puerta del camarote a cualquier alma desafortunada que tuviera que atravesar ese corredor del portaaviones.

Al instante, la voz de Rick pudo oírse desde adentro del camarote.

- ¡Oye, sí que es pequeño!

Fue el último sonido inteligible que se escuchó allí en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Para algunas personas a bordo del portaaviones _Hyperion_, el disponer de una habitación doble y compartida no era garantía de pasar un buen rato, sino de verse obligados a compartir un rato incómodo y tenso... como les estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante a los ocupantes de un camarote doble en la sección del buque que el comodoro Azueta y el capitán del _Hyperion_ habían asignado a los oficiales llegados de Nueva Macross para la operación.

Los ocupantes de ese camarote eran los tenientes Maximilian Sterling y Miriya Parino-Sterling, que llevaban ya trece meses y medio de feliz matrimonio con la promesa de su primera hija en unos meses más. Sin embargo, aquella mañana no era como todas las demás en la familia Sterling... era una mañana cargada de tensión e incomodidad, de miradas recriminatorias y silencios que lo decían absolutamente todo.

A decir verdad los ánimos en el matrimonio Sterling estaban bastante caldeados desde que el día anterior se conocieran las órdenes referidas a la misión en el Caribe, órdenes que afectaban a todo el personal de vuelo del Escuadrón Skull. Esas órdenes no decían nada de los pilotos que no estuvieran en condiciones de volar y el criterio aceptado era que aquellos pilotos quedarían exceptuados de la operación. Al principio y para alivio de Max eso incluía a su esposa, excluída de los deberes de vuelo desde que se confirmara su embarazo... sólo que Max no contaba con que la misma Miriya se presentaría en persona en el Cuartel General para solicitar que la aceptaran como voluntaria en la misión, en calidad de "asesora militar sobre tácticas de batalla Zentraedi."

Y la reacción de Max había sido apropiadamente explosiva... al igual que la contestación de Miriya, lo que los había dejado a los dos en malos términos que prosiguieron aún hasta la mañana siguiente.

Miriya había llegado al _Hyperion_ en el mismo VC-33 que había traído a la comandante Hayes desde los cuarteles generales de la Tierra Unida en Nueva Macross, mientras que Max había llegado al portaaviones con el resto del Escuadrón Skull... y aún cuando ya llevaban dos horas juntos, ninguno de los dos había dicho más palabras al otro que no fueran las estrictamente indispensables.

Cosas como "Yo abro" o "Cuidado con la escotilla"; nada de términos cariñosos.

Pero después de dos horas de silencio Miriya Sterling ya estaba oficial y legalmente harta, de modo que mientras Max se ocupaba de desarmar el poco equipaje que habían traído para colocarlo en el pequeño armario, Miriya terminó de acomodar sus frasquitos de mermelada en la mesa más cercana y se recostó en la más baja de las camas marineras para descansar y lanzarle una advertencia a su esposo.

- Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablarme, Maximilian.

Sin darse por aludido, Max continuó acomodando la chaqueta de su uniforme de diario en el armario.

- No puedes estar molesto para siempre - insistió Miriya.

Max seguía dándole la espalda a su esposa, enfrascado ahora en dejar los pantalones del uniforme en las mejores condiciones posibles.

- Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te está pasando.

Esta vez Miriya sí pudo llamar la atención de su esposo.

- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! - repitió Max ya con los estribos perdidos y señalando a su esposa con un dedo agitado y nervioso. - ¡Tú me estás pasando... terca del demonio!

- Si quieres pelea, te la puedo dar y bien rápida...

- ¿No entiendes?

- ¿Entender qué? - replicó Miriya mientras estiraba la mano para tomar un frasco de mermelada. - Estos tipos de la Armada no saben a qué se van a enfrentar y necesitan alguien que los instruya sobre cómo combatir a los Zentraedi... y como oficial militar es mi deber proporcionar toda la información que esté a mi alcance.

- ¡No estamos hablando de tu deber, Miriya, sino de tu vida!

Max no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sus nervios lo traicionaron y lo dejaron tartamudeando en el aire hasta que por fin pudo imponerse y sacar de dentro suyo lo que lo irritaba de toda esa situación

- ¡Cielo santo, estás embarazada!

- No empecemos otra vez con eso.

- ¡Vamos a seguirlo entonces! No estás en condiciones para combatir, amor... ni siquiera deberías estar aquí...

Tras apoyar la mermelada una vez más en la mesa, Miriya se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su esposo... la única cosa que metía miedo en el alma de Maximilian Sterling.

- Que no pueda volar no quiere decir que no pueda cumplir mi deber, Maximilian.

- Miriya, vamos a entrar en combate--

- Lo sé - lo interrumpió ella con tal displicencia que Max pensó que no le importaba nada.

- Y tú vas a estar aquí en el _Hyperion_--

- También lo sé.

- ¡Con nuestra niña! - gritó finalmente Max, que ya tenía los ojos hinchados de lágrimas... mientras Miriya permanecía estupefacta.

Por fin Miriya lo pudo entender... por fin ella comprendió que todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior no se debía a algún resentimiento o molestia de parte de su esposo, sino que era pura y simplemente preocupación por su bienestar y por el de la niña de ambos que ella llevaba dentro.

Más de un año que ella compartía con él... y todavía sus instintos Zentraedi la llevaban a situaciones como esas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Miriya Parino-Sterling no supo qué decir o responder... y a falta de mejor respuesta, se corrió hacia un lado para hacerle un lugar a su esposo, quien ya estaba sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con un abrazo.

- No quiero que les pase nada malo a ninguna de las dos... - murmuraba Max a la vez que besaba a su esposa en la mejilla.

- Como tú vas a ser el que se la va a pasar volando, más miedo tengo yo por ti...

Finalmente Max abandonó su postura dolida, y le devolvió una risa sentida a su esposa a la vez que la besaba en el cuello con más pasión.

- Lo juro, si no te quisiera tanto terminaría por matarte...

- ¿Quieres la revancha? - devolvió ella, mirando a su esposo a los ojos. - Hay una pelea de cuchillos que dejamos inconclusa porque se te ocurrió que nos casáramos...

Max no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, y con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios arrinconó a su esposa en la cama marinera... una noche de enojo y caras largas era demasiado para él, y lo único que pensaba el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull era en que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Miriya no hacía nada para oponerse; es más, si había que creerle a su cara, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su esposo e incluso lo provocaba con una expresión que encendía todas las alarmas en Maximilian Sterling.

La mano de Max viajó hasta comenzar a jugar con los botones del uniforme de su esposa, y creyendo que con el beso que rápidamente él le estampó en los labios la iba a tener totalmente entretenida, se dispuso a seguir adelante... pero sus ilusiones terminaron muy pronto: la mano de Miriya estaba impidiéndole a la de Max seguir con sus jugueteos.

- Recuerda lo que dijo la doctora Cascio... - le advirtió Miriya con una sonrisa traviesa iluminándole el rostro. - Cuidado con los juegos...

- Argh...

La pena de Max no conmovía para nada a Miriya... sólo alimentaba sus ganas de bromear a costa de él.

- Acéptalo, Sterling... si no me vas a dejar participar de lo bueno porque estoy embarazada, tendré que privarme también de lo rico...

El teniente Sterling no tuvo más alternativa que coincidir a regañadientes con su esposa... y después de acariciarle el vientre se acomodó una vez más al lado de ella en la cama marinera, mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Miriya.

- ¿Un beso entonces?

- Eso no se le niega a nadie...

* * *

- ¡Atención en cubierta!

A esa orden, todos los oficiales convocados en la Sala de Juntas del _Hyperion_ se pusieron de pie, y permanecieron en posición militar hasta tanto el comodoro Carlos Azueta y la comandante Lisa Hayes llegaran al atril desde donde conducirían el briefing de la que se había dado en llamar "Operación Navaja".

De un lado de la sala estaban los oficiales de la Armada: los distintos comandantes y altos oficiales del _Hyperion_, del _Perseus_ y del resto de los buques de guerra que conformaban aquel grupo de batalla. En el otro extremo de la sala estaban los comandantes de los distintos escuadrones aéreos asignados a la operación, encabezados por los tenientes comandantes Rick Hunter del Escuadrón Skull y Nicolás Podestá del Escuadrón Apollo; el resto de los pilotos eran aviadores navales pertenecientes al grupo aéreo del _Hyperion_.

Por último, en el centro de la sala, una nutrida comitiva de oficiales de uniforme marrón identificaba a las unidades del Ejército que tomarían parte en esa operación. Muchos de esos oficiales pertenecían al Séptimo Regimiento Mecanizado "Cruz del Sur", una unidad de Destroids embarcada en el transporte de asalto _Perseus_ y encabezada por el coronel Yaakov Folkman; el resto llevaba el distintivo del 54° Batallón de Fusileros y se mantenía en la medida de lo posible separado de los del Séptimo Mecanizado, por pequeñas cuestiones de rivalidad entre los de la Infantería y los del Cuerpo de Destroids.

- Descansen - anunció el comodoro Azueta, quien esperó a que todos los oficiales tomaran asiento para proseguir. - Bueno, señores, tenemos una gran operación entre manos y el momento para poner las cosas en claro es éste.

A una señal silenciosa de la comandante Hayes, un sargento apagó las luces de la sala hasta que todo lo que quedaba iluminado era el atril del expositor y la pantalla colocada detrás del mismo, en donde ya comenzaban a verse los primeros mapas e imágenes que acompañarían el briefing.

- Asumo que todos ustedes han leído el reporte que llegó de Nueva Macross ayer con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora. En ese caso y si les parece bien, iremos directamente a la parte que nos interesa: lo que tenemos que hacer en esta operación. ¿Comandante Hayes?

Sin demorar ni un segundo, Lisa caminó hasta el atril que le estaba dejando el comodoro Azueta, y luego de acomodar sus papeles y ajustar el micrófono, comenzó con la exposición de la Operación, segura de que la audiencia de altos oficiales allí presentes estaba esperando con inquietud lo que ella tenía para decir.

- La nave ene-- Zentraedi aterrizó de emergencia en este punto de la isla La Española, y allí ha permanecido de acuerdo a nuestros satélites de vigilancia y vuelos de reconocimiento - explicó Lisa, marcando con un puntero láser un sitio determinado en el noreste de La Española. - Muy probablemente se deba a los daños sostenidos en el combate contra el _Cordelia_, daños que exceden la limitada capacidad de reparación y mantenimiento de la tripulación. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que la nave Zentraedi no sea un factor a tener en cuenta en la operación.

La imagen de la pantalla cambió para mostrar una fotografía de la fragata Zentraedi tomada por un satélite de vigilancia. La inmensa nave se veía golpeada y herida, pero no perdía por ello su imponente aspecto... y los emplazamientos de armas que salpicaban su casco sólo la hacían verse más amenazante.

- Sus sistemas de armas todavía pueden funcionar, lo que les daría a los Zentraedi un importante apoyo de fuego - acotó Lisa, como si supiera que todo el mundo había estado mirando aquellos cañones láser y baterías de misiles con malsana atención.

Varios de los oficiales presentes tragaron saliva por más que trataran de no hacerlo: lo que les estaban proponiendo equivalía a tomar por asalto una fortaleza bien armada y defendida... con sus propios gigantes.

- Además de la nave enemiga, los insurrectos disponen del complemento de mechas y cazas de combate que llevaba la nave. De acuerdo con los datos que nos proporcionó Lord Breetai, esto asciende a un total de sesenta battlepods de diversos tipos y medio centenar de cazas trimotores para apoyo aéreo. No tenemos que olvidar también que el soldado Zentraedi es de por sí una amenaza importante, con o sin mecha, y sin una nave que operar podemos esperar que la tripulación de la _Kraadel_ tome armas junto al resto de sus tropas. En total estimamos que hay alrededor de trescientos insurrectos.

Uno de los oficiales del Ejército, un mayor que comandaba uno de los batallones del Séptimo Mecanizado, se inclinó hacia adelante con una expresión de preocupación imposible de ocultar.

- Trescientos gigantes de quince metros armados hasta los dientes, con sus propios mechas y con las armas de una nave de combate para apoyarlos... ¿Hay algo positivo en todo esto, comandante Hayes?

- La posición geográfica nos favorece, mayor Emerson - contestó Lisa con seguridad, volviendo a cargar el mapa de La Española en la pantalla. - El sitio de impacto de la nave Zentraedi es un área de La Española en donde sólo había algunos pueblos que fueron evacuados en cuanto comenzó la crisis. Como podrán comprobar en el mapa, una pequeña cadena montañosa surgida como consecuencia del bombardeo Zentraedi del año pasado mantiene a las ciudades de Nueva Santo Domingo, Nueva Puerto Príncipe y Nueva San Juan separadas de los Zentraedi. Debemos considerar como un objetivo fundamental mantener a los Zentraedi encerrados dentro del perímetro de esta cadena montañosa.

Por más que lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo sirviera para aclarar algunos de sus mayores temores respecto de la operación, faltaba mucho para que el mayor Rolf Emerson estuviera del todo aliviado acerca del plan, con lo que continuó con las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

- Para eso está el 54° de Fusileros. Desplegaremos el batallón completo para cubrir esta área de baja altura, que creemos que es el único paso disponible para una eventual fuerza de ataque Zentraedi que pretenda escapar del área de batalla para atacar las ciudades.

La sorpresa del mayor Emerson fue imposible de esconder: por más que no tuviera experiencia peleando contra los Zentraedi, sí se había preocupado por estudiar todo lo posible acerca de ellos... y la idea de poner a simples soldados de Infantería a resguardar un paso montañoso frente al ataque de gigantes armados hasta los dientes le parecía rayana en el suicidio.

- ¿Piensa poner tropas de Infantería a custodiar esos pasos contra tropas Zentraedi?

- Los soldados del mayor Loizeau tienen experiencia de batalla contra fuerzas Zentraedi en espacios reducidos y de difícil maniobrabilidad, como estos pasos de montaña. Los hemos equipado con lanzamisiles de alta potencia que les permitirán causar severos daños a una fuerza de battlepods, de llegar a producirse una situación de batalla.

Al ser nombrado, el comandante del 54° de Fusileros y los oficiales del mismo que lo acompañaban sonrieron con orgullo, lo que motivó al mayor Emerson a hacer un único comentario con el sólo propósito de rendir tributo a la rivalidad interna entre infantes y oficiales de Destroid.

- No quisiera estar en sus zapatos en ese momento, mayor Loizeau.

- No quisiera estar en los de los Zentraedi si eso pasa, mayor Emerson - contestó impávido el de Infantería, ganándose las risas cómplices de todo el auditorio y el respeto profundo del mayor Emerson.

Tras darles unos segundos a los del auditorio para que bajaran la tensión reinante y se tranquilizaran un poco, el comodoro Azueta le hizo señas a Lisa para que prosiguiera con la exposición. Asintiendo para responder, Lisa accionó uno de los controles de la pantalla para que esta mostrara una serie de diagramas tácticos que indicaban las sucesivas fases de la operación. Sobre el mapa estilizado de La Española que ocupaba toda la pantalla, docenas de puntos de varios colores y formas diversas revelaban la posición confirmada de las fuerzas enemigas y de las distintas unidades de tierra, mar y aire de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en el área.

Distintas flechas de colores señalaban además los movimientos de las varias unidades que tomarían parte en la operación, permitiéndole a los comandantes de dichas unidades armar en sus cabezas "el gran esquema" de la Operación.

- La operación iniciará con un bombardeo de misiles desde el grupo de batalla - anunció Lisa mientras la pantalla mostraba la primera fase de la operación... lo que incluía la representación de un ataque sobre el _Kraadel_ lanzado desde los buques de guerra y submarinos que rodeaban al _Hyperion_ y al _Perseus_. - Con eso esperamos descalabrar cualquier dispositivo defensivo que hayan montado, facilitando la entrada de los escuadrones de ataque lanzados desde el _Hyperion_. Por supuesto, con los plazos que estamos manejando para esta operación nos va a resultar imposible entrenar a los escuadrones de cazas del _Hyperion_, pero hemos programado una serie de sesiones informativas para los pilotos navales a cargo de los comandantes Hunter y Podestá y los tenientes Sterling.

En su asiento, Rick Hunter no podía evitar llenarse de orgullo y de amor al oír cómo lo nombraba Lisa... verla tan profesional y segura de sí misma, dominando aquella junta con su presencia y su autoridad, y saberla tan tierna y cariñosa en la intimidad... o sólo la fugaz y casi imperceptible mirada de amor que ella le dedicó en el momento en que lo nombró... aún en medio de una reunión formal y seria como aquella, el piloto de combate sintió que estaba muy cerca de saltar de su asiento para correr a besarla, importándole un comino las opiniones y comentarios de sus colegas oficiales.

Al lado de Rick, el teniente comandante Podestá comentaba por lo bajo algunos aspectos de la operación con sus colegas líderes de escuadrón del _Hyperion_, quienes indudablemente estaban ansiosos de detalles de primera mano sobre cómo luchar contra los aguerridos soldados Zentraedi.

Mientras tanto, la exposición de las fases del plan continuaba, al igual que la presentación de Lisa. La etapa que estaba siendo relatada en ese momento era quizás la más crucial de toda la Operación: el desembarco de los Destroids en la isla y su avance para derrotar a las fuerzas Zentraedi... hecho que tenía a todos los comandantes del Ejército pendientes del más mínimo detalle que saliera de la boca de Lisa.

- Una vez que hayamos establecido superioridad aérea sobre el campo de batalla, el _Perseus_ se aproximará a la costa en estas coordenadas para desembarcar a los Destroids del Séptimo Mecanizado. Con las tropas de tierra finalmente en posición, podremos lanzar un ataque coordinado por tierra, mar y aire contra los renegados y forzar su rendición... o aniquilación.

- Una pregunta, comandante Hayes - inquirió el coronel Folkman.

- Adelante, señor.

- Mencionó usted las ciudades de la isla. ¿Podremos esperar alguna clase de refuerzos de parte de las guarniciones locales?

- Por desgracia no, coronel - negó apesadumbrada Lisa. - Las tropas disponibles en La Española son fuerzas de infantería apenas suficientes para garantizar la seguridad en las ciudades, de modo que no podremos contar con ellas para que refuercen a las tropas de tierra que participarán de la Operación. Esto concluye mi presentación... espero que la información haya sido de su utilidad.

Una serie de asentimientos fueron la respuesta que Lisa recibió del auditorio, y entonces el comodoro Azueta la relevó del atril, permitiéndole a ella ir a sentarse a su sitio... que no por casualidad era el más cercano posible a donde estaba sentado Rick.

- El resto de los datos de la Operación están en las carpetas que les hemos dado - informó el comodoro, que estaba blandiendo una carpeta negra en la mano. - Por favor, si alguien tiene alguna inquietud... este es el momento para hacer las preguntas.

Nadie respondió.

- Muy bien entonces, daremos inicio a la Operación en 48 horas a partir de este momento. Pueden retirarse... es todo por ahora.

Al igual que todos los otros oficiales presentes, el mayor Henri Loizeau se levantó para retirarse de la sala, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del comodoro Azueta tomándolo por el hombro... y cuando volteó para ver de qué se trataba, se encontró con dicho oficial naval y la comandante Hayes.

- Excepto para sus hombres, mayor... para usted, esto va a empezar mucho más temprano - le anunció con voz grave el comodoro Azueta.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 17 de mayo de 2012

En la Sala de Prevuelo principal del UENS _Hyperion_, un recinto ubicado en las entrañas del enorme portaaviones, estaba teniendo lugar algo que podía calificarse de "histórico" en los anales de la Armada de la Tierra Unida.

El mundo de los pilotos de combate era un dominio tradicionalmente masculino, y lo seguía siendo aún cuando la participación femenina en la elite de combatientes del aire estaba en franco crecimiento desde hacía un par de décadas. Pero a pesar de eso, y de que los pilotos hombres ya se hubieran acostumbrado a servir con mujeres en los escuadrones de combate, las damas continuaban siendo una minoría en las plantillas de los escuadrones aéreos.

Pocas mujeres habían llegado a comandar escuadrones de combate, no tanto por una cuestión de discriminación sino porque el pool de candidatas que cumplían los requisitos era bastante limitado. Y podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las mujeres que estaban al frente de mandos mayores de aviación, como un grupo aéreo en la Armada y las Fuerzas Espaciales, o un ala de combate en la Fuerza Aérea.

En ese sentido, el grupo aéreo del UENS _Hyperion_ era tan tradicional como el que más: tanto el comandante del Grupo Aéreo como todos los líderes de escuadrón eran hombres, mientras que apenas la quinta parte de los pilotos de combate era de sexo femenino... y eso sólo servía para hacer más histórica e inusual la ocasión.

Porque era la primera vez que una mujer piloto de combate conducía un briefing del grupo aéreo del _Hyperion_. Y si eso no era poco, aquella mujer no sólo estaba visiblemente embarazada... sino que también era una alienígena.

Semejante combinación hacía que todos los pilotos de combate del _Hyperion_ allí presentes le prestaran la mayor de las atenciones a la segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling, mientras daba su exposición sobre los distintos tipos de mechas Zentraedi que podían llegar a encontrar durante la operación.

Las miradas de los pilotos se habían clavado en la inusual camarada de armas desde el momento en que los comandantes Hunter y Podestá habían iniciado la exposición... y la atención se convirtió en absoluta cuando, una vez finalizada la exposición que Hunter y Podestá hicieran sobre tácticas de combate contra los Zentraedi, el micrófono fue puesto en manos de Miriya para su parte del briefing.

La presentación de la teniente Parino-Sterling llevaba ya una media hora, en la que hizo una breve y exacta descripción de todos los tipos de mecha Zentraedi, exponiendo sus características, puntos fuertes y debilidades principales. Los pilotos del Hyperion tomaban notas a todo lo que podían, conscientes de que cualquier pequeño dato que se expusiera allí podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el combate aéreo.

Al terminar con la presentación sobre el caza Gnerl, popularmente conocido entre las fuerzas terrestres como el "trimotor", Miriya se dispuso a hablar sobre uno de los mechas menos conocidos de las fuerzas Zentraedi. La pantalla mostró entonces los diagramas esquemáticos de una máquina de combate de forma vagamente humanoide, en cuyo hombro izquierdo se hallaba un enorme cañón... aunque no tan amenazante como el que el mecha portaba en su pecho mismo.

- Siguiendo con la exposición, damas y caballeros, les presento a la armadura de combate Nousjadeul-ger - anunció Miriya a su audiencia.

Varios de los pilotos del _Hyperion_ dejaron escapar silbidos al ver las imágenes del mecha, dándole a entender a Miriya que los tenía impresionados... o asustados.

- La Nousjadeul-ger es la armadura de combate estándar de las fuerzas de asalto rápido en los Ejércitos Zentraedi - continuó presentando Miriya mientras en la pantalla aparecían distintas vistas de la máquina de guerra alienígena. - Es el análogo masculino de las Quaedluun-rau que emplean las unidades femeninas Zentraedi, pero esto no significa que porque los dos tipos de armaduras cumplan con la misma tarea, sean completamente iguales.

Aún sin que nadie dijera nada, Miriya notó en las caras de los pilotos que había curiosidad por entender qué estaba queriendo decir, y dado que no había nadie mejor que ella para explicar esa cuestión, decidió explayarse un poquito más sobre el tema.

- Por ejemplo, los Quaedluun-rau son mucho más ágiles y maniobrables que los Nousjadeul-ger, aún teniendo en cuenta que las armaduras masculinas ya son de por sí excepcionalmente ágiles en comparación con un Battloid - dijo la teniente Zentraedi, ilustrando sus puntos con videos de ambos mechas tomados por cazas de la Tierra Unida durante la guerra. - Sin embargo, lo que el Nousjadeul-ger pierde en maniobrabilidad y agilidad, lo compensa bastante bien con un blindaje mayor y una artillería más pesada. A diferencia de los Quaedluun-rau, las armaduras masculinas no portan misiles... y si bien esto en combinación con su maniobrabilidad reducida las perjudica en el combate cercano, también se traduce en una mayor letalidad a largo alcance.

La atención de los pilotos estaba totalmente captada por las filmaciones de combate, que mostraban a los mechas enemigos en pleno combate... maniobras arriesgadas y endemoniadas, disparos de armas que muchos de esos pilotos sólo podían imaginar... el horror de la guerra aérea captado a veinticinco cuadros por segundo.

Miriya detuvo el video justo cuando una poderosa armadura masculina ocupaba la práctica totalidad de la pantalla... la imagen le servía muy bien como cierre de aquel video, y como marco de lo que quedaba de la exposición.

- Dado que la _Kraadel_ portaba como mínimo veinticuatro armaduras Nousjadeul-ger, deberán familiarizarse con sus capacidades de vuelo y combate, por si llegan a encontrárselas en el aire durante la batalla.

Aunque todavía no era el tiempo de las preguntas, uno de los pilotos del _Hyperion_ no pudo aguantarse más y levantó la mano, llamando la atención de la teniente Sterling.

- ¿Sí, teniente? - dijo Miriya para autorizarlo a hablar, y el teniente no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

- ¿Cuál es la forma más efectiva de combatir contra estas armaduras?

Con toda su experiencia, Miriya no necesitó más de diez segundos para darle una respuesta en tono categórico y rotundo.

- Evitar una pelea de perros y derribarlas a la mayor distancia posible, teniente.

El teniente del _Hyperion_ estaba visiblemente confundido por la respuesta y no perdió tiempo en intentar que Miriya aclarara su duda.

- Con todo respeto, teniente... pero creo que no está siendo clara. Nos acaba de decir que tiene un armamento muy efectivo a largo alcance y que sus capacidades de combate cercano no son muy buenas. ¿Plantarse a pelear contra estas armaduras en el tipo de combate donde mejor se desempeñan no es algo... estúpido?

Mientras Miriya Sterling rezumaba indignación en su mirada, y el joven teniente del _Hyperion_ sonreía al escuchar a sus camaradas festejarle aquella frase, los dos oficiales del SDF-1 que habían hablado antes de la Zentraedi silbaron y menearon la cabeza, como si ya supieran que aquello no iba a tener un buen final.

- Muchacho, espero que tengas tus asuntos en orden - le dijo el comandante Podestá de manera figurativa al teniente del _Hyperion_.

- Mejor retrocede un poco, Nicolás - opinó Rick en voz baja para que ni Miriya ni los demás pilotos lo pudieran escuchar. - Creo que va a salpicar sangre.

Podestá hizo una mueca de fingido disgusto y resignación.

- Justo había mandado a lavar mi uniforme... ¿Cuánto crees que le dure esa cara al popeye, Rick?

Rick miró al muchacho y después miró la cara de la teniente Sterling.

- No lo sé... le doy diez segundos.

- Si tiene suerte - murmuró Podestá antes de callarse y ver cómo seguía el espectáculo.

En efecto, después de dejar que los pilotos del Hyperion se rieran por unos segundos, Miriya caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el teniente bocón, permitiéndole unos últimos segundos de felicidad antes de quedarse mirando con pavor cómo se acercaba a él aquella Zentraedi tan hermosa como embarazada... e irritada.

Sólo entonces supo el teniente que había cometido Algo Increíblemente Tonto y Suicida... y eso que Miriya ni siquiera empezó a hablar.

Claro que cuando Miriya se detuvo y lo miró desde arriba, para después hablarle personalmente, el teniente comprendió que estaba ante una nueva definición de la palabra "terror".

- Algo estúpido, teniente, sería permitir que el enemigo se aproxime a usted teniendo la posibilidad de acabar con él a gran distancia - le lanzó Miriya en un tono tan pedagógico como cargado de irritación. - Algo _masivamente_ estúpido sería darle al enemigo la chance de practicar tiro con usted, empleando esas armas que, como le dije, son excelentes para el combate a largo alcance. Algo _colosalmente_ estúpido sería abstenerse de recurrir a misiles de largo alcance, sabiendo que este tipo de mechas no lleva ningún tipo de misil con esas características.

Justo cuando el pobre teniente creyó que ya no podía haber nada peor que esas palabras, o que la intensa y furiosa mirada verde de la Zentraedi, una última frase acabó por demoler el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Y algo _suicidamente_ estúpido es hacerme esa clase de preguntas tramposas y estúpidas cuando estamos debatiendo cómo evitar que estos tipos le arranquen el pellejo en combate, teniente.

Mientras el teniente se hundía en su asiento y rogaba por un rápido final a aquella ordalía, el resto de los pilotos de combate del portaaviones estaba completamente callado, sin la menor intención de atraer sobre ellos la ira devastadora de la primera mujer alienígena embarazada en conducir un briefing a bordo del portaaviones UENS _Hyperion_.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida, señoras y señores? - los desafió Miriya, recorriendo las filas de pilotos con una expresión triunfal y altanera. - ¿Ninguna? Bien, prosigamos...

No sólo los pilotos del _Hyperion_ continuaron prestando atención a la presentación de Miriya Parino-Sterling, sino que gracias a las cámaras internas del portaaviones, la misma era seguida desde la oficina del comodoro Azueta, ubicada en otra cubierta del _Hyperion_.

La oficina del comodoro no se acercaba ni remotamente a la del almirante Gloval en tamaño o en imponencia, pero para los estándares de un portaaviones, aún uno colosal como el _Hyperion_, se trataba de un lugar de tamaño respetable. Las paredes tenían el color gris metálico de los mamparos del buque, sólo roto por las pocas imágenes decorativas que el comandante del grupo de batalla se permitía. El escritorio de Azueta ocupaba casi la cuarta parte de la superficie de la oficina, y detrás del mismo estaba sentado el propio comodoro, observando muy interesado la exposición de Miriya Parino a través de la red interna de cámaras del portaaviones.

- Es buena.

La comandante Lisa Hayes, que había ido a la oficina de Azueta para discutir con el comodoro algunos asuntos estratégicos vinculados con la operación, no pudo sino coincidir con el juicio del comodoro... guardándose en su interior que llamar "buena" a Miriya era como referirse al Sol como "tibio".

- Es de lo mejor que tenemos en el SDF-1, señor.

- Ya lo veo - coincidió el comodoro, para después volverse hacia Lisa con una expresión grave y seria en el rostro. - Le haré una pregunta completamente honesta y espero de usted una respuesta completamente honesta, comandante Hayes.

- Por supuesto, señor.

Ya Lisa debía imaginarse que algo andaba mal con sólo ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Azueta... pero no se imaginaba lo que venía.

- ¿No le preocupa la teniente Parino?

- No lo entiendo, señor - dijo inocentemente la comandante Hayes, más por temor a interpretar mal al comodoro que por una incomprensión genuina.

Azueta sólo contestó tras mucho buscar en su interior la forma más inofensiva de decir algo que él sabía que podía ser tomado como muy ofensivo.

- El hecho de que sea Zentraedi... ¿acaso cree que no puede haber algún conflicto para ella en esta misión?

"_¿Puede ser desleal?_" fue la pregunta que el comodoro dejó picando en el aire y que Lisa Hayes tomó como algo demasiado personal.

¿Cómo responderle a un oficial superior cuando planteaba dudas sobre la lealtad de una de sus mejores amigas, sin ir al suicidio profesional o empeorar las cosas reaccionando de manera visceral? Ese era el gran dilema de Lisa, y fue uno que resolvió de una manera muy calma y racional... aún cuando por dentro se sintiera incómoda con lo que Azueta, que por otro lado era un profesional consumado y respetable, había insinuado sobre Miriya.

- Comodoro, Miriya Parino era una piloto de combate sobresaliente como pocas en la historia Zentraedi. Cuando digo que ella derribó tantas naves enemigas en combate que le es imposible recordar cuántas fueron, no estoy hablando retóricamente, señor... ella perdió la cuenta - comenzó a explicar con calma la comandante Hayes. - También perdió la cuenta de las citaciones, condecoraciones y galardones recibidos por sus proezas de combate... y de no ser porque es terriblemente buena en lo que hace, para la época de la guerra ella bien podría haber estado al frente de una flota de batalla, algo que a un Zentraedi promedio le puede llegar a tomar siglos de carrera.

Frente a Lisa, Azueta seguía con vivo interés la explicación de la comandante Hayes. Su inquietud sobre Miriya, aún cuando supiera con sólo leer su expediente que se trataba de una de las mejores oficiales de Nueva Macross, era algo tan natural como humano... en especial luego de una experiencia tan traumática para la raza humana como la Guerra Robotech.

Mal que mal, y aún cuando no fuera su política dudar de un compañero oficial sin motivos razonables para hacerlo, la condición Zentraedi de Miriya Sterling naturalmente se prestaría a preguntas como esa. En ese caso, Azueta prefería tratar la cuestión de manera reservada y discreta, en lugar de dejar que la duda lo siguiera carcomiendo.

Y por lo que podía escuchar, no había nadie mejor que Lisa Hayes para quitarle las dudas que pudiera tener.

- No sólo nunca ha sido derribada en combate, sino que la única persona que estuvo cerca de hacerlo terminó siendo víctima de un intento de asesinato por parte de ella... y aunque Miriya no pudo matarlo, sí le pudo infligir la segunda peor alternativa.

Azueta arqueó una ceja; el matrimonio de Max Sterling con Miriya Parino era ya una leyenda en toda la institución militar.

- Se convirtió en una leyenda en su propio tiempo y para su propia gente, señor, al punto que conseguía salirse con la suya en actos de insubordinación y falta de respeto a comandantes superiores que le hubieran merecido la ejecución sumaria a otros soldados Zentraedi - continuó explicando Lisa, que ante la sorpresa del comodoro, terminó apelando a una analogía. - Para que usted o yo entendamos el peso y renombre que Miriya Parino tenía entre su pueblo, debemos imaginar que ella era el equivalente Zentraedi de una mega-estrella de rock, señor.

El comodoro sonrió; a esa altura de la conversación, ya sabía a donde iba a apuntar la comandante Hayes, pero decidió seguir con el debate sólo para corroborarlo. Para sus adentros, Azueta debió reconocer que Gloval era un maldito afortunado por contar con oficiales tan capaces, competentes y leales entre ellos.

- Más a mi favor - sentenció el comodoro con una intransigencia que sólo él sabía simulada.

- No es así, señor - lo contradijo Lisa, pasando entonces al remate de su argumento. - Le digo todo eso para que vea todo lo que ella sacrificó para poder hacer una nueva vida entre nosotros. Ella tenía una vida de privilegio y prestigio entre su gente, labrada con sus propias fuerzas... y lo abandonó todo para vivir entre los humanos. Semejante sacrificio no lo hace alguien con remordimientos sobre su decisión.

Cayó un momentáneo silencio en la oficina del comodoro, y Lisa pensó que había tentado su suerte por última vez... hasta que notó que en los labios de Azueta se dibujaba una sonrisa genuina y franca, que sin embargo no mostraba lo impresionado que estaba el comodoro con la defensa encendida que acababa de hacer Lisa sobre la teniente Parino-Sterling.

-Okay, comandante Hayes, me ha convencido - dijo Azueta sin perder su sonrisa. - ¿No pensó en convertirse en abogada?

Por primera vez en toda la reunión, Lisa se echó a reír.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 18 de mayo de 2012

Parecía incluso un lugar pacífico... un valle donde las huellas de la devastación estaban siendo cubiertas por el verde de la incipiente vegetación que pugnaba por resurgir del fuego de la guerra, un cielo límpido y despejado teñido de rojo por las primeras luces del amanecer, algunos pájaros que sobrevolaban el área, y el escenario imponente de las montañas que se extendían en una línea que iba del noroeste al sudeste.

La imagen de paz de aquel lugar habría sido más creíble si los seiscientos oficiales y soldados del Batallón 54 de Fusileros, Ejército de la Tierra Unida, no se hubieran instalado allí para transformar el paso montañoso en una virtual trampa mortal. Habían sido horas de trabajo agotador desde que los soldados del 54º de Fusileros fueran transportados a su área de despliegue por los helicópteros del _Perseus_ bajo la cobertura de la noche, con el fin de tener el área lista antes de que la operación iniciara.

En las laderas de las montañas, así como en cualquier lugar que ofreciera un mínimo de protección, equipos de soldados estaban instalando frenéticamente los lanzadores de misiles Javelin que constituirían su principal defensa contra un eventual ataque Zentraedi. Cada posición de Javelin estaría atendida por cinco hombres: uno encargado del lanzador propiamente dicho, otros dos que se hacían cargo de recargar el lanzador lo antes posible, un cuarto hombre que operaba una ametralladora antiaérea de alta velocidad, y un último soldado armado con un lanzamisiles Stinger para eventual apoyo de fuego.

En las partes más expuestas del paso, en donde colocar un puesto de misiles era un suicidio garantizado en caso de ataque, los soldados del 54º habían plantado una gran cantidad de minas antitanque. Aquellas armas, nominalmente prohibidas por acuerdos anteriores a la propia fundación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, eran sin embargo las únicas armas de que disponía la infantería para causar daños a los mechas Zentraedi, y su instalación sólo había sido permitida por el gobernador de La Española con la condición de que se desminaría inmediatamente la región en cuanto hubiera terminado la operación.

Por detrás de la línea principal de defensa, resguardado de un eventual ataque por los puestos de misiles, los campos minados y las propias defensas naturales proporcionadas por las montañas, el mayor Loizeau y sus oficiales habían instalado un puesto de comando equipado con sistemas de comunicación que los mantendrían en contacto permanente con las distintas unidades asignadas a la operación.

Con el trabajo arduo de los soldados, las preparaciones defensivas estuvieron completamente listas a las cinco de la mañana, convirtiendo a aquel paso montañoso en una línea que dividía aquella región en dos campos totalmente separados.

Detrás de la línea y sus soldados, las ciudades humanas de Nueva Santo Domingo, Nueva Puerto Príncipe y Nueva San Juan, los poblados satélites, estaciones de restauración ambiental y áreas agrícolas de la isla: la presencia humana en la isla La Española.

Frente a la línea, el desierto... y una horda de soldados y tripulantes Zentraedi renegados.

El primer teniente Dan Shelby recién acababa de darle los toques finales al recoveco montañoso que le serviría de puesto de comando para su compañía cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas. Ese alguien resultó ser Manuel Ordoñez, el sargento más veterano de su compañía, que venía hacia él con la frente empapada de sudor por haber estado cavando puestos para los lanzamisiles durante toda la madrugada.

- Terminamos con el último puesto, teniente - informó Ordoñez. - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

- Que los hombres se ocupen de mantener la alerta permanente en los puestos de la compañía. Fuera de eso, haga que repartan las raciones del desayuno... y que esperen.

- De inmediato, teniente.

Sin embargo, el sargento no cumplió las órdenes de Shelby al instante como solía hacerlo, sino que se quedó allí observando los dispositivos defensivos del 54º de Fusileros... y luego miró en dirección al "lado Zentraedi" de la línea.

- ¿Algún problema, sargento Ordoñez? - quiso saber el teniente.

- Nada, señor... es sólo que esto me recuerda a esa película.

El teniente Shelby se permitió una sonrisa... cualquier cosa era buena para bajar la tensión de esperar a que ocurriera lo peor.

- ¿Cuál?

- "_300_", señor.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Shelby.

- Esperemos tener un mejor final que ese, sargento.

- Yo también, señor - coincidió Ordoñez con honestidad. - Los hombres están un poco inquietos... creo que deberíamos buscar alguna manera de levantarles el ánimo.

- Si me lo hubiera dicho antes, habría puesto a toda la compañía a practicar el Haka, Manuel - dijo el teniente en un tono risueño que sólo aumentó la confusión del sargento de compañía.

- ¿El "Haka", señor?

Shelby notó que el sargento no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y entonces lo miró con perplejidad.

- No me diga que jamás vio un partido de rugby de los All Blacks, sargento Ordoñez.

- ¿Rugby? - le devolvió Ordoñez como si le ofendiera escuchar eso. - ¿Para qué? Yo soy fanático de Peñarol y con eso me basta...

El jefe de la Compañía C se sentó en una saliente de roca y meneó la cabeza con una expresión divertida en el rostro: ese no era momento para un debate sobre los méritos y desventajas del rugby frente al fútbol.

- El Haka es una danza ritual, sargento... - explicó el teniente Shelby con una evidente nostalgia por su tierra natal. - Allá en mi país, los maoríes solían practicar el Haka antes de entrar en combate... y digamos que terminó convirtiéndose en una tradición neozelandesa, especialmente en el rugby. De hecho, el equipo nacional de rugby siempre empezaba todos los partidos representando esa danza... es un espectáculo impresionante.

Ordoñez escuchaba con interés la explicación de Shelby, aunque su comprensible preocupación por los problemas reales que estaban por enfrentar no lo abandonó en ningún momento.

- Si con eso pudiéramos impresionar a los Zentraedi para que dejen de molestarnos, me pondría a practicar ahora mismo, teniente.

El teniente asintió, volviendo a ocupar su mente en pensamientos sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en un rato más.

- Ahí tengo que coincidir con usted, sargento.

- Si me disculpa, señor... tengo que volver a la ronda.

- Adelante - confirmó Shelby. - Repórteme cualquier cosa inusual que pudiera encontrar.

Y mientras el sargento Ordoñez volvía a su puesto de misiles, el teniente Shelby se sentaba en una de las salientes de la montaña a mirar el otro lado de la línea... con la esperanza de que todo aquello no fuera más que un día de alerta y aburrimiento para el 54º de Fusileros.

Shelby miró su reloj. Las cinco y veinte de la mañana.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que todo comenzara.

* * *

La puerta del camarote se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible tanto para no despertar a la ocupante del camarote como para no alterar el ambiente silencioso de esa sección del _Hyperion_, Rick Hunter entró en puntitas de pie, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y dejándolo sumido en la penumbra del camarote que ocupaba Lisa Hayes.

Los ojos de Rick tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y el piloto pasó ese tiempo quieto en su lugar, para evitar de esa manera tropezarse con alguna silla o zapato y provocar un desastre. Después de todo, se suponía que él no tenía que estar allí.

Por fin la oscuridad cedió lugar a las sombras largas y borrosas del camarote; el pequeño escritorio rebatible en la pared, la silla colocada junto al mismo, las puertas del armario... y el minúsculo catre que sostenía la figura dormida de la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Se veía tan pacífica y tranquila allí dormida, como si fuera un día común y corriente como cualquier otro y no las vísperas de una importante operación militar... Rick Hunter hubiera preferido cortarse un brazo antes que turbar el sueño de la mujer a la que amaba por sobre todo en el mundo, hubiera preferido morir antes que borrar esa sonrisa perezosa y soñolienta que ella tenía en sus labios... hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse que ella siguiera allí, tranquila y lejos de todo peligro que pudiera amenazarla...

Con cuidado, Rick se hizo un lugar para él mismo en el catre donde dormía Lisa y se recostó junto a ella, asegurándose de no molestarla demasiado en sus sueños... y mientras ella dormía, él se quedaba absorto en contemplación de ella, rozándole la piel con sus dedos y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no besarla allí mismo...

Sin embargo, esa era una batalla que Rick tenía perdida desde el momento en que llegó allí... y su derrota final vino cuando recorrió con su dedo el contorno de los labios de Lisa.

No podría haberse contenido más que lo que podría haberle ordenado a su corazón que dejara de latir.

Lo que empezó como un beso suave y cauteloso rápidamente se transformó en algo más serio, en algo más hambriento y desesperado... algo a lo que Rick se aferraba como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar, como si cada segundo que pasara besándola le hiciera perder poco a poco la razón y el sentido común. Y cuando él notó que ella reaccionaba a ese beso, lenta y torpemente pero cada vez con más energía, todo lo que le quedó por hacer fue dejarse llevar al cielo de la mano de una mujer que lo enloquecía aún mientras dormía...

Sea lo que sea que Lisa estuviera soñando, evidentemente ella tenía la misma hambre de él que la que él tenía de ella, pero cuando el beso se detuvo abruptamente, Rick Hunter supo que ella ya no estaba soñando... y lo comprobó efectivamente cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Lisa que lo estaban mirando con confusión y desconcierto.

- ¿Rick?

Él asintió en la oscuridad, sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una gran broma sin que nadie lo detuviera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - insistió ella con voz arrastrada y dormida.

- Vine a verte.

La comandante Hayes gruñó y se desperezó todo lo que pudo en el reducido espacio que Rick le había dejado en el catre, restregándose los ojos y luego estirando torpemente la mano para sacarla de debajo de su almohada y encender el velador del camarote.

No era que a Lisa le molestara ver a Rick en su cuarto, al contrario, era lo que estaba soñando desde que llegaron al _Hyperion_, pero ese sentido de la responsabilidad que su crianza militar y su educación en la Academia le habían inculcado insistía en recordarle que con la operación que ambos debían enfrentar por la mañana, hasta el último minuto de descanso y sueño iba a ser vital...

- Se supone que tienes que dormir todo lo que puedas... tienes una misión hoy.

- No me importa - contestó rotundo Rick, tomándola de la mano para evitar que encendiera las luces. - Vine a verte.

- Rick, tienes que ir a tu camarote - insistió Lisa sin que eso disuadiera a su piloto.

- Eso no es lo que quieres.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabrías tú?

Otra vez apareció esa sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante en el rostro de Rick Hunter, y Lisa tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no borrársela de un beso... y eso sólo porque quería escuchar con qué cosa iba a salirle su piloto en ese momento.

- Primero, porque tenías destrabada la puerta del camarote.

Lisa calló, ligeramente avergonzada y sin saber qué responderle a su piloto... al principio pensó en decirle que había sido una pequeña torpeza de parte suya pero no lo dijo, porque sabía que Rick tenía toda la razón del mundo...

- Y segundo, porque desde que me acosté aquí no me has soltado la mano - concluyó el piloto, apretando con fuerza la mano de Lisa para hacer más claro su punto.

Rindiéndose, Lisa sonrió con verdadera alegría y se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo de Rick, hasta que los dos se confundieron en un abrazo que estaba convirtiéndose en una muestra gratis del paraíso.

- Buena capacidad de deducción, piloto - lo felicitó ella antes de lanzarle el desafío. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Eh?

- Voy a quedarme aquí mirándote todo el tiempo que me sea posible... aunque de vez en cuando pienso besarte--

- Tonto... - replicó ella entre risas y sonrisas, a la vez que apoyaba un codo sobre la almohada para poder recostar la cabeza sobre una mano y estar más cómoda.

Por su parte, Rick seguía acariciándola, esta vez recorriendo la espalda de Lisa sin que le importara la camiseta que ella usaba para dormir... y esas caricias, y las palabras de él, y la mirada centelleante que él tenía en ese momento, estaban llevando a Lisa Hayes peligrosamente al borde de no responder más de sus acciones.

- Y mientras te esté viendo-- mejor no sigo... odiaría darte una sobredosis de cursilería - murmuró avergonzado el piloto mientras ella le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes.

- Conozco peores formas de morir... tú sigue adelante.

Rick volvió a sonreír y la besó fugazmente en los labios antes de seguir hablando... él necesitaba darle una pequeña demostración de afecto como esa de tanto en tanto, y a juzgar por la expresión de Lisa y la manera cariñosa con la que le devolvió aquel beso, ella también necesitaba recibirlas...

El piloto se obligó a mirar profundamente dentro de los intensos y brillantes ojos verdes de la mujer a la que amaba, encontrando en ellos todo el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

- Es que si tengo que elegir cómo quiero pasar los ratos de tranquilidad que me quedan antes de una batalla, elegiría una y mil veces pasarlos contigo... porque contigo me siento más vivo que nunca... porque con verte tengo toda la motivación que necesito para ir al combate y volver... volver contigo y perderme en esos ojos hermosos que me tienen completamente hechizado...

Las últimas palabras habían salido de la boca de Rick casi como suspiros, dichos en voz baja y casi inaudible... y los labios del piloto se habían acercado a los de su novia con cada segundo, hasta que el final de la declaración de Rick los encontró a punto de unirse con los de Lisa en un nuevo beso... un beso que habría ocurrido de no ser porque la comandante Hayes estaba maravillada al punto de quedarse mirando a su novio con ojos grandes como platos y con la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa que a Rick le parecía gracioso...

Sólo una palabra coherente salió de boca de Lisa Hayes.

- Wow...

- ¿Fue cursi, no? - preguntó Rick sin poder contener ni sus risas ni su rubor.

- Chorreaste almíbar, piloto - respondió ella con una carcajada leve, para luego besarlo en los labios con todo el amor del que era capaz.

- Te avisé.

- Y no te hice caso.

- ¿Entonces... puedo quedarme? - preguntó Rick con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Ella le acarició el rostro y lo besó en la frente, dejando que sus labios se quedaran allí todo el tiempo que desearan... porque no se cansaba de sentir a su piloto vivo y a su lado... y porque la forma en la que él la abrazó como respuesta la hizo olvidar que existiera un mundo por fuera de ellos dos.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras...

- Gracias...

Lisa volvió a sonreír y esta vez sí se dio rienda suelta, subyugando a un Rick Hunter que no tenía interés en resistirse y atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo... y mientras el piloto permanecía debajo suyo, completamente rendido a ella, Lisa sonrió triunfalmente y descendió lentamente sobre los labios de Rick, hasta que los dos se unieron en un beso verdaderamente explosivo y desesperado... un beso en el que los dos se abandonaban por completo al amor que sentían, y que era sólo una pálida muestra de lo hambrientos, desesperados y profundamente enamorados que estaban el uno del otro...

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los dos seguían unidos en ese beso, y por lo que duró ese instante de eternidad, aquel pequeño y espartano camarote del portaaviones _Hyperion_ se convirtió en el refugio del amor de dos jóvenes oficiales militares que hacían lo imposible para arrancarle eternidad a aquel día... para convertir cada segundo que pasaban juntos en una maravilla... para no dejarse ir hasta que el deber y la guerra los reclamaran.

La guerra... la misión... la batalla... la muerte...

Lisa interrumpió abruptamente el beso y retrocedió, sobrecogida por una desesperante sensación de temor imposible de resistir... y cuando por fin encontró las fuerzas para mirar a los ojos de su novio, las emociones la superaron y las primeras lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Rick... no sé si pueda... - murmuraba Lisa con una voz que se quebraba a cada instante.

- ¿Poder qué? - preguntó él con temor en la voz.

No sabía qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo a Lisa, pero el sólo verla asustada y llorando era suficiente para encender todas las alarmas en él, de modo que sin perder tiempo se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella y la abrazó para resguardarla contra su pecho.

- Soportar esto... verte partir al combate... - trató de explicar ella entre sollozos, sin atreverse a volver a mirar esos ojos azules que eran su perdición. - Estar en el CIC o en la Central escuchando cómo pones tu vida en riesgo...

Él la besó en la frente y buscó la mejor manera de tranquilizarla, de asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien... de calmar los temores de esa mujer que era su vida entera.

- Pudiste hacerlo durante la guerra... pero claro, entonces no me amabas - remató Rick con una sonrisa en su afán por mejorar el ánimo de su novia.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

Lisa levantó la mirada, y Rick pudo jurar que jamás había visto tanta decisión o seguridad en los ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes como en ese instante de vulnerabilidad que estaban atravesando...

- Te equivocas... no estábamos juntos durante la guerra... pero siempre te he amado - proclamó Lisa con total y absoluta seguridad. - Sólo que no lo sabía... no quise verlo o no supe reconocerlo... pero siempre te amé...

Rick no supo qué contestarle, no imaginó qué palabras podían estar a la par de aquella verdad que ella le había revelado, no supo qué palabras mortales podían siquiera servir de respuesta a esa mirada verde y penetrante que lo estaba subyugando de mil maneras... no supo cómo hacerle saber a ella que él compartía plenamente lo que decía... no supo.

Sólo supo que tenía que demostrarle cuánto la amaba, o de lo contrario enloquecería.

Y sólo pudo hacerlo con un beso que le quitó a Lisa Hayes el poco aliento y los restos de cordura que aún le quedaban.

Y esta vez Rick no la soltó ni dejó que ella escapara... y Lisa tampoco quiso huir de ese abrazo.

Y los minutos fueron pasando implacablemente en el camarote del _Hyperion_, sin que ninguno de esos dos jóvenes enamorados les prestaran la más mínima atención, porque todo lo que existía en su mundo era ese amor a prueba de todo que los unía... un amor que encontró infinitas maneras de expresarse en esos minutos que eran suyos, y que los habría llevado indefectiblemente al Paraíso de no ser por la intervención mecánica e insensible de un simple aparato de aquel camarote.

El despertador de Lisa Hayes sonó con timbrazos impiadosos, señalando las seis de la mañana a bordo del _Hyperion_, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, cuatro campanazos seguidos por una voz distorsionada por los circuitos de comunicaciones reverberaron en el camarote y en todo el pasillo con un anuncio que ni Rick ni Lisa deseaban haber oído en sus vidas.

- _Toque de diana, toque de diana... estaciones matutinas a bordo del UENS _Hyperion_... todo el personal del segundo turno debe reportarse inmediatamente a sus estaciones para alistamiento de emergencia... todos los pilotos de combate deben reportarse ASAP al hangar. Toque de diana, toque de diana, estaciones matutinas a bordo del UENS _Hyperion_..._

La magia se rompió como si jamás hubiera existido... y cuando se fue, dejó aquel camarote convertido en un lugar más pequeño e incómodo.

Rick fue el primero en romper el silencio... haciéndolo mientras se alejaba de Lisa muy a su pesar y disgusto.

- Debo--

- ¿Sí? - contestó Lisa, sin dejar de mirar a su piloto a los ojos, con la esperanza de retenerlo allí junto a ella.

- Debo ir a cambiarme... traje de vuelo y esas cosas.

Era imposible... Rick lo sabía y ella lo sabía también.

Sus deberes así lo exigían... por más que sus corazones se negaran a gritos.

- Está bien - murmuró Lisa con resignación, moviéndose desganadamente para levantarse del catre mientras Rick se acercaba a la escotilla.

- Te espero en la puerta del camarote...

- ¿Tú, esperarme? - le contestó ella incrédula, apelando a una broma para alegrar un poco el ambiente. - Para cuando encuentras los pantalones--

- Ya sé... tú estás esperando tu café - lo interrumpió él, terminando la frase con el remate que por experiencia sabía que Lisa iba a usar. - Algunas cosas las tengo claras, comandante.

Sonriendo por fuera y maldiciendo por dentro, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter abandonó el camarote solitario de su novia para ir al suyo y prepararse para el día, mientras ella quedaba allí sola para hacer lo propio.

Diez minutos después, Rick y Lisa volvieron a encontrarse en el pasillo que unía a sus dos camarotes entre tantos otros. El piloto estaba vestido con su habitual traje de vuelo y estaba listo para volar en cuanto se le diera la orden; la comandante Hayes vestía su clásico uniforme blanco de servicio, y bajo el brazo llevaba una carpeta repleta de cosas que Rick no hubiera entendido, pero que eran vitales para la operación.

Sin decir nada, los dos oficiales caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a donde los estaban esperando para la operación. Había caminos más cortos entre la sección de camarotes y el hangar, o el CIC por otro lado, que el que Rick y Lisa estaban tomando, pero en ese momento no les importaba hacer economías de tránsito... sino arrancarle a ese día todo el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos.

Pero tarde o temprano los dos debían ir por sus caminos separados... y ese momento llegó cuando los dos alcanzaron un cruce de corredores. Siguiendo por el corredor por el que habían venido, Lisa podía llegar al CIC, mientras que para llegar al hangar Rick debía girar a la derecha.

- Aquí es donde nos separamos... - murmuró Lisa sin ganas y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras Rick no sabía qué diablos hacer en un momento como ese.

- Bueno, entonces...

- Así es... ¿Rick?

- ¿Sí, amor? - preguntó solícito el piloto... a lo que Lisa respondió reduciendo el espacio que los separaba a casi nada, y poniendo sus labios a distancia peligrosa de los de Rick.

- Te cuidas mucho, ¿entendiste? - suplicó Lisa con la voz casi quebrada y con los ojos brillantes.

Él la besó en los labios una, dos, todas las veces que pudo, asegurándose de hacer que la despedida de ese día fuera la pena más triste y dolorosa de su vida... y ella le siguió la corriente, dándole una despedida que Rick no podría quitar de su mente por el resto de aquel día.

- ¿Es una orden, comandante Hayes?

- Puedes estar seguro de que es una orden.

Rick volvió a besarla, y esta vez la abrazó como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más... y se sentía tan cómodo y normal estar en ese abrazo, tan seguro y lejano de los peligros del mundo, que al piloto le costó trabajo recordar que se suponía que ese día debía montarse en su Veritech para enfrentarse una vez más contra los Zentraedi.

El beso fue más intenso y ansioso, y los primeros esfuerzos de Rick por terminarlo fracasaron ya que Lisa no parecía querer dejarlo ir... cada vez que el piloto trataba de separarse, Lisa sólo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y se lanzaba con más agresividad sobre él, hasta que Rick llegó a pensar que moriría allí mismo sólo con la pasión que ella ponía en aquel beso.

Pero desafortunadamente tenía que terminar, y Lisa lo sabía... de modo que tras resistir a lo inevitable por unos gloriosos segundos la comandante Hayes dejó ir a su piloto, liberándolo primero de sus brazos y después de sus labios, pero totalmente determinada a no liberar a Rick de la mirada intensa y cargada de amor que le estaba dando.

- Y puedes estar segura de que voy a cuidarme... - prometió él antes de despedirse sólo con un beso.

Mientras Lisa se quedaba en ese corredor, Rick partió por el pasillo que lo llevaría al hangar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no girar a verla... y cuando no pudo resistir más y efectivamente se volteó para un último vistazo de la mujer a la que amaba, encontró con cierta decepción que Lisa ya había partido de allí para cumplir con sus impostergables deberes en la Central de Informaciones de Combate.

En su caminata Rick acabó encontrando a su segundo al mando, que iba hacia el hangar con la misma mirada de desamparo y tristeza que él sabía que tenía en el rostro sin necesidad de verse en un espejo. Una mirada cruzada entre los dos amigos fue toda la explicación que los dos necesitaban, y esbozando sus primeras sonrisas desde que dejaron atrás a sus amadas los dos pilotos encararon el resto del viaje hacia el hangar del _Hyperion_.

A la ceja arqueada que Max le lanzara Rick respondió con cara de preocupación y dolor... pero se le notaba una sonrisa cómplice que no podía ocultar.

- Las cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de ir a la batalla, Max.

- Ni me lo digas, jefe - coincidió el teniente Sterling con igual tono.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no? - suspiró Rick como si estuviera resignado a un destino de sufrimiento y dolor. - Dejar a mi dama contenta...

- Una misión dura, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo...

Sólo entonces Rick reparó en que su mejor amigo tenía unos curiosos moretones en el cuello y lo que parecían ser marcas de arañazos en la nuca... y si bien Rick tenía una ligera idea de lo que podían ser, no iba a poder vivir con la duda por el resto del día.

- Oye, Max... esas marcas...

- ¿Sí? - quiso saber Max como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

El primer teniente Maximilian Sterling sonrió y se dio el gusto de soñar por un sólo segundo antes de contestar.

- Dejé contenta a mi dama.

Entre risas y comentarios cómplices, el líder y el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull llegaron al hangar del portaaviones _Hyperion_, que bullía de actividad aún a una hora tan infame como aquella. Bajo la iluminación de docenas de tubos fluorescentes, equipos de técnicos trabajaban afanosamente en tener listos a todos los aparatos embarcados en el portaaviones para la operación. Algunos comprobaban que los complejos y sofisticados sistemas de los VF-1 Valkyrie de la Armada y de las Fuerzas Espaciales funcionaran a la perfección antes del despegue, otros se esforzaban para que todos los aviones de ataque A-12 estuvieran armados y cargados de combustible, y varios más realizaban chequeos de último momento en los costosos aviones de reconocimiento ES-11 Ojo de Gato.

Los pilotos de los escuadrones de vuelo del _Hyperion_, y sus "invitados" de los Escuadrones Skull y Apollo iban y venían por todo el hangar, comentando entre ellos los detalles de la misión o intercambiando opiniones y recomendaciones con los mecánicos de vuelo e ingenieros del grupo aéreo embarcado.

Tras enviar a Max para que reuniera a los pilotos del Skull para unas últimas palabras antes de la misión, Rick notó que la teniente Birkeland estaba allí cerca, vestida con su traje de vuelo, con el cabello atado en una larga cola de caballo y el casco bajo el brazo, discutiendo enérgicamente con uno de los mecánicos de la Armada acerca de algún asunto concerniente a su Skull Catorce.

- Teniente Birkeland, muy buenos días - la saludó Rick, haciendo que la teniente adoptara una posición militar a las apuradas y dándole un respiro al mecánico, quien prudentemente se fue de allí.

- Buenos días, señor.

Con un gesto, Rick invitó a la teniente a caminar hacia donde Max estaba reuniendo a los demás pilotos del Skull.

- ¿Qué novedades tienen los técnicos del _Hyperion_?

- Nuestros Veritech están armados, cargados y listos para despegar, comandante.

- ¿Todos? - preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja; la discusión de Birkeland con el mecánico le había metido ciertas dudas.

- Los veinticuatro, señor.

El Líder Skull sonrió satisfecho, pero entonces notó que su subordinada se veía demasiado preocupada y tensa... de modo que decidió hacer algo para ponerla de mejor humor.

- ¿Alguno de los muchachos de la Armada le hicieron alguna clase de broma o referencia desagradable por causas de servicio, teniente?

La joven piloto sonrió tímidamente, logrando que Rick declarara para sus adentros que la misión estaba cumplida.

- Lo intentaron, comandante.

- ¿Y qué consiguieron?

- Acordarse de cuánto quieren a sus mamis, señor - proclamó la teniente Birkeland con orgullo y una mirada asesina en sus ojos grises.

- Así me gusta.

Ya cerca de donde el Skull estaba reunido, Rick instruyó a la piloto a reunirse con sus compañeros mientras él se acercaba a aquel grupo de pilotos con toda la autoridad y presencia que le daba su cargo de líder del escuadrón. A unos cuantos metros de allí, el teniente comandante Podestá hacía lo propio con sus muchachos del Escuadrón Apollo, y por lo que Rick podía ver, el Líder Apollo estaba dándoles a sus pilotos el discurso del año.

- ¡Atención! - bramó Max en cuanto Rick estuvo cerca, a lo que los pilotos del Skull (Karin Birkeland incluida) respondieron colocándose en una única fila y en posición de firmes.

- ¡Descansen! - respondió Rick, inspeccionando a cada uno de sus pilotos antes de ponerse frente a ellos. - ¿Durmieron bien?

Veintitrés voces, la de Max entre ellas, respondieron al unísono.

- ¡Sí, señor!

- ¿Dejaron sus asuntos en orden?

- ¡Sí, señor!

Los bramidos del Skull atrajeron la atención de algunos de los muchachos del Apollo, así como de varios pilotos y mecánicos de los demás escuadrones del _Hyperion_... cosa que no le importó ni a Rick ni al resto de sus pilotos.

- ¿Están listos?

- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! - exclamaron a coro los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull casi como si fuera un grito de guerra.

- Muy bien... - contestó satisfecho el Líder Skull. - Tenemos una misión que cumplir y eso es un trabajo para hacer, así que no quiero a nadie con ansias de convertirse en héroes, ¿entendido?

Una vez más la respuesta vino al unísono.

- ¡Entendido, señor!

- Más vale que entiendan... - les advirtió Rick con voz grave. - No tengo ganas de escribir cartas de condolencia después de esta fiestita.

Mientras los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull festejaban con carcajadas el comentario de su líder, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter miraba uno a uno a los jóvenes pilotos de combate bajo sus órdenes. Hombres y mujeres, muchachos como él o más jóvenes aún, provenientes de todos los rincones de la Tierra y entrenados para volar las máquinas de guerra más sofisticadas desarrolladas por la humanidad... algunos de ellos novatos que enfrentaban por vez primera el combate de verdad, los otros curtidos veteranos que ya habían estado inmersos en la vorágine del combate, pero todos ellos parte del mismo escuadrón, de la misma familia.

Todos ellos eran los hombres y mujeres bajo el mando del teniente comandante Rick Hunter.

Y aunque Rick no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta para no provocarles carcajadas a los veintitrés pilotos que comandaba, estaba profundamente orgulloso de ellos.

- ¡Escuadrón Skull, a sus cazas! - bramó Rick a los pilotos formados frente a él. - ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

Los pilotos del Skull obedecieron al instante.

* * *

Aquella madrugada el CIC del _Hyperion_ era, al igual que el hangar del portaaviones, un hervidero de actividad... sólo que mucho más claustrofóbico, oscuro y apretado que lo que los pilotos y mecánicos tenían a su disposición en el espacioso e iluminado hangar. Las luces tenues y rojas continuaban dándole ese aspecto infernal al centro neurálgico del portaaviones, logrando que el personal asignado a las distintas estaciones y consolas se concentrara mucho más en sus tareas... aunque más no fuera por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Salvo por esas luces rojas, la única iluminación alternativa venía de las pantallas de radar y de información; brillos aleatorios de colores blancos y verdes que se combinaban para formar mapas simples, diagramas o líneas de información en clave que sólo eran comprensibles por quienes debían atender las respectivas pantallas.

Varios oficiales y tripulantes hablaban simultáneamente, presentando reportes o exigiéndolos, o dando instrucciones que debían ser rápidamente cumplidas.

A ese mundo de caos y orden entró la comandante Hayes para cumplir con su deber.

Recorriendo el CIC con la mirada, Lisa encontró al comodoro Azueta sentado en su silla personal, observando atentamente la última información de satélite disponible mientras a sus espaldas un par de oficiales del grupo de batalla ploteaban cuidadosamente la posición de todas las unidades participantes en una pantalla de vidrio.

- Buenos días, comandante Hayes - la saludó el comodoro sin siquiera voltear para verla, cosa que asustó ligeramente a Lisa.

- Buenos días, señor.

Aún sin mirarla, el comodoro Azueta sonrió y solicitó a uno de sus ayudantes que le trajera un reporte de las estaciones de armas... y cuando Lisa ya empezaba a sentirse ignorada, el comodoro le dio una única orden.

- Puede tomar su estación, comandante.

- Gracias...

Había un lugar en el CIC que estaba vacío en espera de la comandante Hayes... una consola elevada justo delante de la silla del comodoro Azueta y detrás de las filas de consolas de radar, comunicaciones y armamento, y Lisa la ocupó con cierta trepidación, sólo notando que Miriya estaba junto a ella cuando la oyó carraspear.

Ese no era el Puente donde ella había librado la guerra contra los Zentraedi... pero tener a alguien como Miriya junto a ella era la mejor manera de lidiar contra la extrañeza.

Lisa miró al reloj electrónico colocado por encima de la pantalla principal del CIC... y su corazón latió con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada segundo que la acercaba a ella, a Rick, a los pilotos, tripulantes y soldados de aquella fuerza al momento en que iniciarían el combate.

Y ese momento por fin llegó, haciéndose anunciar con un agudo silbido que atrajo toda la atención en el CIC hacia la joven mujer que ocupaba la consola central.

Sintiendo el peso de todas las miradas, Lisa tragó saliva y se dispuso a hacer el anuncio oficial que la ocasión le exigía.

- A partir de este momento se declara iniciada la Operación Navaja. Todas las unidades deberán proceder de acuerdo a los planes prefijados - ordenó Lisa, recibiendo al instante expresiones de asentimiento de parte de todo el personal... y una sonrisa satisfecha de parte del comodoro Azueta.

- Bombardeo naval en T menos 8 minutos, comandante Hayes. Las coordenadas ya están fijadas y todos los buques tienen sus lanzadores de misiles listos - informó un teniente de la Armada desde su consola.

Lisa asintió, aunque su atención no estaba en lo que le estaba diciendo aquel teniente sino en lo que podía ver a través de una de las pantallas de televisión instaladas en el CIC... una toma directa de la proa del _Hyperion_, en la que podían verse las catapultas empleadas para lanzar a los cazas de combate al aire.

Y uno de los cuatro cazas que en ese momento estaban ajustados a las catapultas en espera de su turno de despegar era un inconfundible Veritech de color blanco y negro, con la calavera y las dos tibias orgullosamente colocadas en sus derivas.

Con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción, Lisa observó cómo aquellos cuatro cazas recorrían a gran velocidad la cubierta de vuelo del portaaviones con el impulso dado por las catapultas... hasta que por fin las cuatro aeronaves remontaron vuelo y se alzaron hacia el cielo...

- Los cazas de combate están despegando - informó innecesariamente otro oficial, recibiendo de parte de Lisa un simple asentimiento como respuesta.

Mientras el CIC bullía de actividad a su alrededor y todo el personal se preparaba para la operación, Lisa Hayes sólo pudo pensar en una única cosa antes de que su deber la reclamara...

"_Buena suerte, amor..._"

* * *

Exactamente ocho minutos después del despegue de los últimos aviones asignados al ataque contra la nave renegada, los buques de guerra y submarinos del grupo de batalla del _Hyperion_ lanzaron una andanada de misiles en apoyo del ataque principal.

Aquellos misiles eran armas relativamente primitivas si se las comparaba con los más modernos sistemas surgidos de la robotecnología, y tenían más en común con las armas empleadas en la Guerra Global que con las utilizadas durante la reciente guerra contra los Zentraedi. Se trataba de misiles crucero descendientes del Tomahawk originalmente utilizado por las fuerzas militares de los Estados Unidos desde finales de la década del '70, sólo que mantenidos en permanente actualización por los técnicos militares de la Tierra Unida.

Primitivos o no, eran exactamente lo que se necesitaba para aquella fase del ataque.

Entre los buques de guerra y los submarinos clase Marco Polo y Warspite que acompañaban al portaaviones, más de ochenta misiles crucero fueron lanzados contra la nave Zentraedi, misiles que recorrieron el trayecto hacia la nave renegada Zentraedi en escasos minutos con el impulso de sus motores de cohete.

Los misiles no requerían sistemas avanzados para detectar un blanco tan monstruosamente grande como la _Kraadel_, y los radares incorporados en ellos no tuvieron el más mínimo problema en fijarse contra el casco de la fragata Zentraedi.

Con el pequeño tamaño de los misiles micronianos (no mucho más largos que las piernas de un Zentraedi tamaño completo) jugándoles en contra, les fue prácticamente imposible a los pocos soldados de guardia Zentraedi que atendían las armas funcionales de la fragata el evitar ser bañados por la lluvia de misiles.

Las cabezas de guerra de los misiles impactaron sucesivamente en el casco de la _Kraadel_, causándole daños moderados a la coraza del navío y desatando el caos en los sistemas eléctricos y de sensores que aún continuaban funcionando para los renegados. Aún con la salva masiva disparada por los buques de guerra de la Tierra Unida, el casco de la fragata Zentraedi era sencillamente demasiado resistente como para sufrir daños realmente graves.

Pero eso no importaba.

Porque a pesar de ser primitivos y carentes de la fuerza explosiva necesaria para arrasar con la fragata Zentraedi, los misiles crucero cumplieron con su misión.

Desorientar, confundir y herir a los renegados Zentraedi.

Y mantenerlos en ese estado de desorientación hasta tanto llegaran el resto de las unidades.

* * *

Con todas las explosiones iluminando el cielo matutino, no les resultó difícil a los pilotos de combate enviados desde el _Hyperion_ el fijar un curso hacia la caída y golpeada nave de guerra Zentraedi.

Rodeados por una impresionante cortina defensiva de cazas Veritech, las resistentes pero más lentas aeronaves de ataque no transformables A-12 continuaban inexorables en su corrida de ataque contra el blanco Zentraedi, al que ya esperaban hallar convenientemente "ablandado" por las atenciones prodigadas por los misiles lanzados desde los buques de guerra.

Con los Veritech cubriéndolos de cualquier posible amenaza, nada impedía a los aviones de ataque llegar a su destino a dispensar el castigo que portaban bajo sus alas.

Pero así como los pilotos de los aviones de ataque estaban medianamente tranquilos, algunos de sus camaradas en los cazas Veritech estaban en un estado de alerta permanente, listos para reaccionar ante la primera señal de naves de combate Zentraedi que trataran de atacar la formación. Aún los más veteranos de ellos sostenían con firmeza la palanca de vuelo y mantenían una mano siempre cerca de la consola de armas... incluyendo a Rick Hunter, quien al ser el líder de la formación, debía también mantenerse al tanto de cualquier comunicación que llegara desde el _Hyperion_.

Desde Lisa.

Rick había observado con cierto grado de perversa excitación la lluvia de misiles cayendo sobre la fragata Zentraedi. Desde la lejanía y las alturas, las explosiones eran algo hermoso y fascinante... pero Rick no podía dejar de pensar que aquellas majestuosas bolas de fuego eran sólo muerte y destrucción al por mayor.

Demasiado para alguien que había creído que no podía haber más guerras luego de la calamidad que azotara a la Tierra el año anterior.

Pero eso no importaba: había una misión que cumplir... y él era el hombre al que habían llamado para cumplirla.

"_Tan poco tiempo... tan poco tiempo y ya tenemos que volver a la guerra_..." se repetía desconsolado el piloto de combate.

Justo en ese instante la red táctica cobró vida, y en una de las pantallas laterales apareció cual bendición la imagen de Lisa Hayes, quien llevaba puesto un auricular que le permitía oír y hablar en medio del caos del CIC del _Hyperion_.

- _Líder Skull, aquí Hyperion_.

Rick dio gracias al Cielo que ese canal fuera cerrado, porque le habría dado vergüenza que alguno de esos oficiales del _Hyperion_ observaran la emoción desbordante que tenía en el rostro.

- Qué gusto escucharlo, Hyperion - saludó Rick con una gigantesca sonrisa.

- _Gracias..._ - le respondió una Lisa Hayes sonrojada a más no poder, pero que luego pasó a hablar con toda la seriedad que le daba su rango. - _Tengo datos para ustedes..._

Por alguna razón, a Rick no le gustó para nada el tono de aquella frase.

- Adelante.

- _Los radares de largo alcance han detectado una fuerza de cazas trimotores Zentraedi despegando de la nave enemiga_.

Definitivamente eran malas noticias... y por instinto los dedos de Rick se aferraron con más fuerza a la palanca de control del Veritech, como no queriendo alejarse demasiado del gatillo.

- ¿Cuántos?

- _Al menos veintidós... poco menos de la mitad de los cazas que debería tener esa nave, según lo que Breetai nos informó_.

Rick hizo el cálculo en su cabeza... su fuerza de ataque contaba con ochenta Veritech y cuarenta aviones de ataque no transformables; los números lo favorecían, aunque la tecnología y las habilidades de los pilotos Zentraedi inclinaban la balanza más hacia su lado. El piloto podía estar seguro de una cosa: iba a ser un combate extremadamente interesante... y extremadamente sangriento también.

Pero faltaba algo muy importante, algo que Rick comprobó en cuanto recordó bien el orden de batalla de la fuerza enemiga...

- ¿Nada sobre sus battlepods o armaduras de combate?

- _Nada todavía..._ - negó la comandante Hayes con la cabeza, aunque después guiñó el ojo a su piloto y le dedicó una sonrisa - _No seas pesimista, piloto_.

- Trato de no serlo, comandante - se defendió Rick con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué curso lleva la fuerza atacante?

- _Se dirige directamente hacia ustedes_...

"_Al menos no tendremos que desviarnos mucho_" se consoló Rick.

- Muy bien entonces... gracias por el dato, Hyperion.

- _No hay por qué, Líder Skull... _- devolvió Lisa, a quien luego el rostro se le nubló de preocupación. - _Sólo cuídate..._

Por acto reflejo, Rick se llevó un par de dedos a los labios y los besó, para luego colocar esos dedos justo en la parte de la pantalla de comunicaciones en donde estaban los labios de Lisa... y aún con sus dedos bloqueándole parcialmente la imagen, Rick Hunter notó que su novia se sonrojaba y le devolvía una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado el espacio.

- Lo haré, amor... Líder Skull, fuera.

La comunicación entre el Skull Uno y el _Hyperion_ se interrumpió, y de inmediato Rick cambió la red táctica a un canal que le permitía comunicarse con todos los aviones de su fuerza de batalla.

- Líder Skull a formación de ataque... tenemos cazas Zentraedi en curso directo de intercepción hacia nosotros. Los Escuadrones Shark, Raptor y Kraken mantendrán la escolta a los aviones de ataque... el resto de los escuadrones nos ocuparemos de estos aparatos enemigos.

Varias voces asintieron en respuesta a la orden de Rick, y segundos después cuarenta cazas Veritech daban máxima potencia a sus turbinas, alejándolos del cuerpo principal de la formación de combate en curso hacia la fuerza Zentraedi que pretendía detenerlos.

Faltaba ya muy poco para el combate, y la adrenalina corría sin control por las venas de todos aquellos pilotos de combate.

- Tengan los dedos firmes en el gatillo y disparen a discreción en cuanto los tengan al alcance de sus armas - los instruyó Rick, un consejo al que nadie respondió verbalmente por efecto de sus propios nervios.

Como siempre lo hacía, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter se cercioró de que todas las armas y misiles de su Skull Uno estuvieran armadas y listas para el combate, y tras comprobar la posición de los cazas trimotores enemigos en su radar, lanzó unas últimas palabras a través de la red... el grito de guerra de los pilotos de combate como él.

- ¡Buena caza!

* * *

En la Central de Informaciones de Combate del UENS _Hyperion_, una verdadera legión de oficiales y suboficiales estudiaba constantemente todos los datos que iban llegando de las unidades de combate y reconocimiento, para así proporcionarle al comodoro Azueta y al resto de su equipo de mando un cuadro de situación lo más exacto posible.

Cualquier error, cualquier simple confusión, podía significar el fracaso estrepitoso de toda la operación.

De cualquier manera, por lo que las pantallas del _Hyperion_ mostraban la Operación estaba convirtiéndose en un éxito rotundo: el patético intento de los Zentraedi de interceptar a la formación de aviones de combate estaba colapsando ante las armas y habilidades de los Veritech. Los Zentraedi habían puesto a la mitad de sus cazas en ese ataque, y lo único que lograban además de algunas pocas bajas entre los cazas terrestres era desangrar por completo a sus propias unidades.

Como buen aviador naval, el comodoro Azueta imaginaba hallarse en la carlinga de uno de esos modernos Veritech... él jamás había volado en uno ya que los cazas transformables habían llegado mucho después de que él dejara los aviones de combate, pero no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para imaginarse a bordo de uno, maniobrándolo para evitar el fuego enemigo y buscar colocarse en el mejor ángulo para derribar a un trimotor Zentraedi... o alternando de modalidad según lo requirieran las necesidades del combate... incluso, si hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que había en el mundo exterior, todavía podía llegar a sentir la adrenalina de la batalla en todo su cuerpo, retrotrayéndolo a aquellos lejanos días en que él solía montar cazas y surcar los cielos.

Pero ahora su batalla era otra... él debía mandar a aquellos pilotos, soldados y tripulantes en la primera batalla a gran escala entre humanos y Zentraedis desde el final de la guerra.

Las tácticas de los Zentraedi eran curiosas... sólo habían empeñado una parte de sus unidades aéreas, y no había señal ni de las tropas de tierra ni de las armas de la _Kraadel_. Conociendo lo resistentes que eran las naves estelares de combate de los Zentraedi, el comodoro Azueta no se hacía ilusiones de que la salva de misiles lanzada por sus buques hubiera puesto fuera de combate a la nave enemiga... lo que sólo lo ponía más inquieto conforme pasaban los minutos y no había noticias del resto de la fuerza Zentraedi.

Nadie hacía estupideces en el combate... y menos una raza entrenada para la guerra.

Había algo más en el aire; eso era de lo único que podía estar seguro el comodoro Azueta.

Sólo que no fue Azueta quien notó que había algo que olía muy mal en todo el asunto, sino un veterano y humilde sargento jefe superior que atendía una de las tantas consolas del CIC. Aquella consola recibía la información transmitida por un aparato de reconocimiento Ojo de Gato, encargado de monitorear el tráfico aéreo.

Cuando el Ojo de Gato detectó lo que parecía ser una segunda formación de aeronaves Zentraedi, el sargento supuso que se trataban de refuerzos para el primer grupo Zentraedi, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta la monumental paliza que estaban recibiendo los gigantes, pero su seguridad se convirtió en confusión cuando comprobó que las aeronaves Zentraedi estaban adoptando un curso totalmente diferente que las llevaría bien lejos de la batalla aérea.

Y cuando el sargento calculó hacia donde iba exactamente aquel curso, la confusión se transformó en puro terror.

- Qué hijos de una grande y mala puta... - masculló aquel sargento como sólo un lobo de mar podía hacerlo, para luego anunciar a los cuatro vientos. - ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

* * *

En cuanto pudo colocarse detrás de ellos, Rick Hunter oprimió el gatillo para rociar a los dos cazas trimotores con fuego de cañones, pero la agilidad y habilidad de los pilotos Zentraedi los salvó de lo que de otra manera hubiera sido una muerte segura y en lugar de celebrar dos victorias más, el teniente comandante Hunter tuvo que reprimir una maldición iracunda y maniobrar una vez más su caza para ponerse nuevamente a tiro de los agresores Zentraedi.

La batalla aérea sobre las costas de La Española era dura e impiadosa, pero inevitablemente acababa balanceándose en favor de los pilotos de combate de la Tierra Unida. El ataque de los cazas Zentraedi había obligado a la formación de ataque a dividirse; una sección enfrentaría a los veloces y ágiles trimotores Zentraedi mientras la otra procedería en su curso de ataque hacia la _Kraadel_ y el resto de sus fuerzas.

Los Zentraedi estaban luchando bien, haciendo uso de toda su experiencia y habilidad para arrancarle la victoria a sus enemigos y haciendo lo imposible por alejar a los Veritech de la caída fragata renegada, pero enfrentados como estaban contra un enemigo superior en número y con más recursos a su disposición, incluso la proverbial superioridad cualitativa de los gigantes alienígenas estaba probando ser insuficiente.

Muy pocos de los cazas Zentraedi continuaban en vuelo, pero los que quedaban eran lo suficientemente hábiles para poner en aprietos a sus rivales de los escuadrones Veritech.

Tras una larga y complicada serie de maniobras para evadir a un oportunista caza trimotor, Rick pudo por fin tener a una de las aeronaves Zentraedi en su mira, y esta vez se decidió por otro enfoque para no perderlos como a los anteriores...

Una simple selección de su gatillo resultó en el disparo de dos misiles aire-aire menos de dos segundos después... y tres segundos después del disparo, el caza trimotor estallaba en infinidad de pedazos. La alegría de Rick fue breve y amarga; todavía quedaban otros Zentraedi tomando parte en el mortal ballet del combate aéreo. Era hora de buscar un nuevo compañero de baile.

Justo entonces, el rostro de Lisa apareció en una de las pantallas del Veritech, pero esta vez Rick no sintió alegría sino preocupación... porque eso era exactamente lo que veía en el rostro de Lisa.

- _A todos los comandantes de escuadrón, aquí Hyperion_.

- Adelante, Hyperion - respondió Rick sin intentar hacer el menor chiste; la situación no parecía ameritarlo.

- _Tenemos una situación de emergencia..._

- ¿Qué pasó?

- _Una segunda formación de unidades enemigas acaba de despegar de la _Kraadel...

Rick tragó saliva.

- ¿Cuántos son?

Lisa consultó una de las pantallas del CIC para poder darle una respuesta adecuada a Rick.

-_Treinta y dos cazas trimotores... y doce armaduras de combate_.

"_Así que ahí estaban_" masculló Rick para sus adentros; la inexplicable ausencia de la mitad de los cazas trimotores y de todas las armaduras de combate Zentraedi lo tenía inquieto desde el primer momento de la operación, distrayéndolo a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos con ideas acerca de cuál podía ser el as que estaban manejando sus enemigos.

Evidentemente, ahora estaban a punto de ver qué tramaban los renegados Zentraedi.

- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

- _Nuestro secreto ha sido descubierto..._

- ¿Qué? - inquirió confundido Rick.

- _Se dirigen hacia el _Perseus - contestó con voz grave la comandante Hayes.

"_Dios_."

A bordo del enorme transporte de asalto clase Daedalus iban todos los Destroids y elementos de apoyo del Séptimo Mecanizado, que constituían el grueso de las fuerzas terrestres que participaban del ataque, y si bien el _Perseus_ estaba cargado de armas defensivas para repeler cualquier ataque aéreo, con semejante cantidad de aeronaves enemigas dirigiéndose para atacarlo no existía garantía de que el transporte pudiera resistir la oleada Zentraedi.

Rick consultó rápidamente su radar, en el que estaban marcadas las coordenadas exactas en las que el _Perseus_ llegaría a la costa de la isla: unos setenta kilómetros al norte de su posición actual. Su primer impulso fue ordenar a todos los Veritech que se lanzaran a cubrir al transporte de tropas pero se contuvo de hacerlo ya que aún estaban tratando de derribar a los remanentes de la primera oleada de ataque Zentraedi.

Llamar a los Veritech de la Armada que estaban escoltando a los aviones de ataque tampoco era una alternativa; era imperativo que los A-12 lanzaran su ataque contra los blancos de tierra, y Rick no tenía ninguna garantía de que la nueva oleada Zentraedi no prefiriera ensañarse contra los aviones no transformables en cuanto detectaran que la escolta ya no estaba allí.

Había que buscar otra solución cuanto antes.

Pero antes de hacerlo, Rick se ocupó de lisiar a otro caza trimotor, el cual acabó destruido por el fuego de misiles lanzados por el Veritech de la teniente Birkeland.

- Gracias por el dato, Hyperion... haremos lo que podamos - contestó finalmente Rick, agregándole a la respuesta una venia levemente arrogante que pudo arrancarle una sonrisa a Lisa Hayes.

- _Cuídate, Rick_.

- Por supuesto.

Tras oprimir los botones necesarios, el rostro de Lisa fue sustituido por el de Max, que se veía demasiado concentrado en su pequeña parte de la batalla aérea.

- Max, tengo órdenes para ti.

- _Adelante, jefe_ - respondió solícito su segundo al mando.

- Una segunda formación Zentraedi está a punto de atacar al _Perseus_--

La pantalla de la red se inundó de un fulgor intenso y cegador; Max acababa de destruir a otro trimotor que le había pasado demasiado cerca, pero ni eso pudo quitarle a aquel piloto excepcional la sangre fría o hacer perder el hilo de la conversación.

- _Y quieres que nosotros les arruinemos el esfuerzo, ¿verdad?_

- Algo por el estilo, Max... - sonrió Rick. - Llévate a la mitad del Escuadrón hacia allá.

- _¿Sólo medio escuadrón?_ - preguntó preocupado Max... a pesar de ser pilotos del Skull, medio escuadrón no sería suficiente contra una fuerza completa de ataque Zentraedi.

Antes de contestar, Rick debió hacer una maniobra urgente para salirse del campo de fuego de un trimotor enemigo demasiado astuto para su propio bien.

- Te acompañaría, pero estos tipos no quieren rendirse - explicó Rick mientras cambiaba el Skull Uno a Guardian para rociar una lluvia de balas contra aquel trimotor. - De todas maneras, pienso mandar al Apollo en cuanto pueda contactarme con Podestá.

- _No te preocupes, jefe... haremos lo que haga falta._

- Así se habla - aprobó vivamente Rick antes de desearle suerte silenciosamente y despedir a su amigo. - Buena caza, Sterling.

- _Igualmente, señor._

La comunicación se cortó, y segundos después una docena de cazas de combate terrestres abandonaba el escenario de la batalla para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el próximo combate que les esperaba.

* * *

En el CIC del _Hyperion_, el comodoro Azueta estaba pensativo... y con cada nuevo reporte que llegaba del campo de batalla, las dudas e inquietudes del alto oficial naval que comandaba la operación se hacían más grandes e imposibles de ignorar.

Por lo que estaban escuchando, la derrota del enemigo era inevitable: ni siquiera la pequeña finta de lanzarse contra el _Perseus_ y los Destroids que embarcaba estaba teniendo éxito. El inmenso transporte de tropas ya había tomado tierra y los primeros Destroids ya estaban desembarcando, asegurando la cabecera de playa contra cualquier ataque del enemigo, y en cuanto llegaran los refuerzos despachados por el comandante Hunter, la suerte de aquel segundo grupo de cazas enemigos estaría sellada.

Y sin embargo, las cosas no tenían sentido para Carlos Azueta...

- Realmente me cuesta entenderlos.

Azueta había pensado que nadie lo escucharía, pero no contó con que Lisa Hayes pudiera escuchar su reflexión mascullada con lo ocupada que estaba en aquella consola.

- ¿Señor? - preguntó la comandante Hayes, obligando al comodoro Azueta a compartir sus reflexiones.

- El comportamiento de los Zentraedi, comandante Hayes... es totalmente incomprensible - explicó el comodoro para después señalar en el mapa de la pantalla de Lisa los distintos movimientos de las fuerzas enemigas. - Si yo fuera el comandante enemigo y me enfrentara a una fuerza muy superior, no separaría a mis propias unidades para lanzarlas en ataques suicidas...

- Eso sería cierto si su objetivo fuera vencer - intervino una tercera voz que sobresaltó al comodoro Azueta.

Dándose vuelta, el comodoro Azueta se encontró con Miriya Parino, que estaba firme en su estación del CIC y sin retroceder ante él... logrando incluso parecer amenazante a pesar de su gravidez evidente. El comodoro Azueta sentía el mayor de los respetos por la oficial Zentraedi, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza un simple e indiscutible hecho: que Miriya Parino era al fin y al cabo una Zentraedi.

- ¿Perdón, teniente?

- El enemigo sabe que no tiene oportunidad de arrebatarnos la victoria, así que va a ir por la segunda mejor alternativa... - se explayó Miriya en tono ominoso: - hacer que nuestra victoria sea lo más amarga posible.

Sin pedir permiso, la Zentraedi se acercó a la estación de Lisa y comenzó a señalar distintos puntos en la pantalla, específicamente la ubicación de todas las fuerzas Zentraedi en el campo de batalla y la manera en que mantenían aferradas a las tropas de la Tierra Unida, ya sea en esa escaramuza aérea que debía enfrentar el comandante Hunter como el intento de ataque al _Perseus_ y sus tropas embarcadas.

- Separando sus fuerzas, nos obliga a dividir a las nuestras y a reaccionar en vez de tomar la iniciativa, a la vez que tratan de causar todo el daño posible en vidas y equipamiento. Saben que van a perder, pero no los vamos a detener con eso.

La explicación de Miriya era sensata y razonable de acuerdo a lo que podían ver, pero eso no hacía que tuviera sentido para el comodoro Azueta.

- ¿Y para qué seguir luchando si saben que no tienen forma de ganar?

- Imagino que Lord Dolza debe haberse hecho la misma pregunta el año pasado, señor - replicó impasible Miriya sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina del comodoro. - Son guerreros Zentraedi, comodoro Azueta. Pelear es todo lo que saben y conocen.

El comodoro Azueta iba a contestarle algo a la orgullosa Zentraedi, y con su temperamento picado no iba a ser algo precisamente amable... pero Miriya fue salvada de la respuesta por el anuncio urgente de uno de los operadores del CIC.

- ¡Ojo de Gato 5-9 detecta una formación de battlepods partiendo de la _Kraadel_, señor!

Sin pensarlo, el comodoro Azueta mandó al diablo a aquella Zentraedi arrogante y se ocupó del más nuevo problema en caer en sus manos: los Zentraedi estaban colaborando una vez más con su confusión e incertidumbre.

- ¿Posible blanco del ataque?

- El paso montañoso, señor... creo que intentan un ataque a las ciudades - respondió el otro oficial, para luego teclear rápidamente en su terminal y transmitir la información a la pantalla principal del CIC.

Tanto Lisa como el comodoro Azueta quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que aparecía en aquella pantalla... una treintena de battlepods que abandonaban el casco de la fragata Zentraedi a toda velocidad en dirección a lo único que los mantenía separados de la región de la isla que aún estaba poblada: el paso fronterizo custodiado por las fuerzas del 54° Batallón de Fusileros.

Una rápida vista al resto del mapa confirmó los peores temores de Miriya y acalló las últimas dudas del comodoro Azueta... los Zentraedi evidentemente iban a causar todo el daño posible en aquella batalla. Ahora estaban en juego las vidas de cientos de miles de civiles que vivían en aquella isla, y el deber de las fuerzas empeñadas en la operación era evitar que los Zentraedi se llevaran a miles de vidas en su desesperado contraataque.

- ¿Ve lo que le quería decir, comodoro? - remarcó Miriya en una forma que a Azueta le sonó demasiado triunfal.

A pesar de eso, el comodoro no respondió al comentario de Miriya sino que se ocupó de tratar de salir de aquel embrollo... y sin perder el tiempo lanzó una orden al personal de comunicaciones del CIC.

- ¡Quiero un enlace inmediato con los aviones de ataque y con el 54° de Fusileros y lo quiero para AYER!

* * *

Desde el aire las explosiones eran impresionantes, tiñendo el cielo con llamas rojas y furiosas y llenando el ambiente con rugidos de pura violencia... que incluso llegaban a estremecer a los aviones de ataque A-12 que pasaron segundos después sobre la nave Zentraedi que había servido de blanco para el ataque.

Había sido un ataque impresionante, pero todos los pilotos de la formación sabían que las armas que acababan de lanzar contra la nave enemiga habían sido completamente insuficientes para destruirla. La habían golpeado, la habían chamuscado, todo eso era cierto, pero para destruirla... semejante poder no les había sido dado.

Y menos aún cuando las órdenes del _Hyperion_ habían obligado a los aviones de ataque a conservar la mitad de su armamento lanzable para emplearlo contra una nueva serie de blancos.

Pero las órdenes eran órdenes, y ninguno de los pilotos de A-12 osó protestarlas; todo lo que hicieron fue asegurarse de que cada uno de los misiles aire-superficie que pudieran lanzar contra la _Kraadel_ llegaran a su blanco e hicieran explosión. La fragata Zentraedi se había defendido; unos pocos cañones ligeros y algunos de sus tripulantes armados con rifles de energía hicieron lo imposible por derribar todos los aviones que pudieran.

La mayoría de los aviones y sus pilotos pudo sobrevivir al fuego antiaéreo y continuar hacia su siguiente serie de blancos. Otros no.

Ya lejos de la _Kraadel_ y de sus defensas, los aviones de ataque se reagruparon y prosiguieron en su corrida mientras los pilotos chequeaban el estado de sus armas, mientras sus Veritech de escolta abandonaban la formación para reforzar la defensa del _Perseus_ y de los Destroids frente al segundo grupo de aeronaves de ataque Zentraedi. Tal como lo habían previsto cuando llegaron las órdenes del portaaviones, los A-12 sólo habían gastado la mitad de sus misiles y cohetes en la fragata Zentraedi, reservándose el resto para el grupo de battlepods que avanzaba imparable hacia el paso montañoso... y hacia las tropas de infantería que lo resguardaban.

Los pilotos exprimieron hasta la última onza de potencia de sus turbinas, ya que de no llegar a tiempo para enfrentarse a los battlepods, eso dejaría a los soldados del 54º de Fusileros frente a una treintena de mechas que no podrían detener jamás por su cuenta.

Por supuesto, los pisahormigas podían decir que los detendrían sin ayuda... pero hasta ellos sabían que sus chances eran mínimas.

Finalmente, los A-12 entablaron contacto visual con el grupo de battlepods... y varios pilotos quedaron positivamente aterrorizados por su primer encuentro con las letales máquinas de guerra de los Zentraedi. El shock duró poco y no pudo evitar que el entrenamiento y profesionalismo se impusieran.

Todos los misiles que les quedaban a los A-12 fueron lanzados a la orden del comandante de la formación, envolviendo a los battlepods en el fuego de renovadas explosiones que los ocultaron por completo.

Sobrevolando el área, los pilotos esperaron pacientemente a que el humo y el fuego se disiparan, con la ilusión de que su ataque hubiera tenido éxito en acabar con las tropas enemigas antes de que éstas pudieran intentar forzar su paso a través de las montañas.

Cuando el panorama volvió a aclararse, los pilotos pudieron comprobar que el campo había quedado inundado de restos deformados y quemados de al menos una docena de mechas Zentraedi... y que otras dos docenas de battlepods continuaban con su avance sin haber sufrido daños críticos por causa de los misiles disparados por los aviones.

Ninguno de los pilotos navales maldijo más por su fracaso que el comandante de la formación, a quien le cabía el poco envidiable deber de informar a los soldados del Ejército de lo que les esperaba y de su fracaso en detener al enemigo.

Sin ganas, el piloto naval encendió la radio y buscó el canal de la red táctica asignado a las tropas de infantería.

- Infantería, aquí Líder Tornado - anunció el comandante del grupo de aviones de ataque cuando le respondieron desde el 54º de Fusileros. - Sólo pudimos acabar con doce de los mechas enemigos... nos quedamos sin municiones. Es todo lo que podemos hacer... lo siento.

Nadie contestó.

- A partir de ahora, queda en sus manos - concluyó el piloto naval, dando luego un brusco giro de 180 grados con su avión que fue repetido por el resto de los A-12. - Que Dios los proteja...

* * *

La noticia no cayó bien entre los soldados del 54º Batallón de Fusileros. Desde el momento en que habían tenido noticias del nuevo movimiento de los Zentraedi, algunos de los soldados de Infantería habían albergado la esperanza secreta de que el apoyo aéreo fuera suficiente para erradicar a esos battlepods antes de que pudieran atacar las defensas del paso montañoso... y si no habían puesto esas esperanzas en palabras era porque ningún soldado de infantería que se preciara hubiera hecho público su deseo de ser salvado por "esos malditos jockeys del aire".

Pero eso no impidió que los reportes sobre el fracaso de los aviones de ataque descorazonaran a muchos soldados del batallón.

Al menos los pilotos navales habían puesto fuera de combate a la tercera parte de los mechas enemigos y les habían provisto a los defensores del paso montañoso información vital acerca de la composición de la fuerza enemiga y su tiempo estimado de llegada a donde los estaban esperando los soldados del 54º de Fusileros.

Y con esa información, los soldados del 54º sólo podían alistar sus propios lanzamisiles y esperar a la llegada del enemigo.

La red de comunicaciones del Batallón estaba en completo y absoluto silencio por orden del mayor Loizeau, no tanto por temor a que los Zentraedi pudieran interceptar las comunicaciones entre su puesto de mando y los comandantes de sus compañías sino para asegurarse de que cada orden que él diera llegara perfectamente a oídos de sus subordinados. En la situación en que estaban, la supervivencia bien podía depender de la claridad y capacidad de comprender las órdenes.

Los puestos de vigilancia montados por el Batallón en las laderas de las montañas escudriñaban frenéticamente el horizonte en busca de la fuerza enemiga, y los soldados que cumplían esas labores lo hacían a conciencia, pendientes de la primera señal de los enormes y blancos mechas bípedos de sus enemigos.

Exactamente trece minutos después de recibir las malas noticias de parte de los pilotos, los vigías pudieron ver una veintena de battlepods acercándose a gran velocidad a las defensas del paso montañoso, y de inmediato comunicaron el hecho al mayor Loizeau.

La respuesta del mayor a ese mensaje fue impartida a todo el Batallón a través del radio.

- Señores, es oficial... los Zentraedi nos van a visitar y nosotros tendremos que recibirlo con estas ropas - proclamó Loizeau a sus subordinados. - Si alguno de ustedes cree que no vamos a poder cumplir nuestra misión, les aseguro que en el futuro se hablará de los valientes que contra todos los pronósticos y sin más ayuda que la de sus propias armas, pudieron repeler a los gigantes Zentraedi en el paso de La Española. Y si con eso no les basta, entonces dispárenles a esos desgraciados antes de que les disparen a ustedes.

No importaba cómo, pero Loizeau siempre conseguía levantarles un poco el ánimo a sus soldados con aquellos discursos que ya lo caracterizaban... y para el mayor que comandaba el 54º de Fusileros, si con esos discursos conseguía mejorar la moral de sus tropas, entonces el objetivo estaba cumplido en parte.

Ahora era el momento de hablar más en serio.

- A mi señal, denles con todo lo que tengan... - ordenó el mayor antes de cerrar el canal de comunicaciones.

Desde el nido de misiles que servía como puesto de comando de su Compañía C, el teniente Shelby se ocupó de que los soldados que atendían el lanzador de misiles lo tuvieran perfectamente listo para disparar en cuanto recibieran la orden... y todo mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que dicha orden llegara.

Shelby era el único oficial en aquel puesto de combate; los demás oficiales de la compañía, además del sargento Ordoñez, estaban cada uno en sus propios puestos de mando, de tal manera que no se corriera el riesgo de que los Zentraedi descabezaran a la compañía en un único golpe de suerte.

La Compañía C estaba desplegada en el flanco izquierdo del paso montañoso, con numerosos puestos de misiles dispersos por toda la ladera de la montaña. El flanco derecho del paso estaba cubierto por la Compañía B, mientras los muchachos de la Compañía A se hallaban desplegados en distintos rincones de la parte más baja y transitable del paso montañoso, respaldados por una segunda línea de defensa compuesta por los elementos de servicio del Batallón, y por último el comando del propio Batallón había quedado en una posición más resguardada de la retaguardia.

Con los binoculares, Shelby observó con una creciente sensación de inquietud el acercamiento de los battlepods. Él ya había peleado contra las máquinas de guerra de los Zentraedi en anteriores oportunidades, en particular durante la feroz batalla mantenida a bordo del SDF-1 tras el abordaje enemigo un mes antes del final de la guerra, y en esa oportunidad el desempeño de la infantería, si bien oscurecido como siempre por las acciones de los Veritech y Destroids, había sido fundamental para repeler el asalto enemigo.

Pero esta vez las cosas no serían como en aquella oportunidad.

Durante el abordaje del SDF-1 los Zentraedi habían tenido que moverse torpemente en el ambiente reducido y repleto de obstáculos de Ciudad Macross, con infinidad de recovecos, pasajes, rincones y escondites para que los soldados de infantería como Shelby pudieran dispararles a los battlepods... ahora estaban en campo peligrosamente abierto y despejado, en donde los battlepods tendrían plena libertad de movimiento y fuego.

Y eso no le gustaba a Shelby.

El silbido de uno de los sistemas lo trajo de regreso a la realidad; el telémetro de su puesto indicaba que los battlepods estaban en rango de fuego de los misiles del Batallón.

La orden del mayor Loizeau no tardó en llegar.

- ¡FUEGO!

Docenas de misiles antitanque Javelin salieron disparados de los puestos ocultos del 54º de Fusileros para lanzarse contra las tropas de tierra Zentraedi. Los gigantescos soldados no esperaban ser atacados tan rápidamente y el desconcierto en el que cayeron jugó a favor de sus enemigos micronianos, impidiéndoles reaccionar hasta que los misiles llegaran a ellos.

Ocho de los veinticuatro battlepods sobrevivientes estallaron bajo la andanada de misiles, y el resto de los mechas, superado el desconcierto inicial, continuaron con su inexorable avance y se aprestaron para devolverles el favor a los soldados micronianos.

Uno de los soldados en el puesto de Shelby llegó incluso a celebrar el éxito de aquel ataque, sólo para que el teniente lo silenciara al instante con el hecho obvio y evidente de que aún quedaban suficientes battlepods como para arruinarles el día a los de la Infantería.

Y el tiempo era vital.

- ¡Recarguen! - fue la orden perentoria del primer teniente Daniel Shelby, cumplida a como diera lugar por los soldados de su puesto de misiles, quienes se pusieron a trabajar para tener un nuevo misil Javelin listo para ser lanzado.

Una serie de truenos tapó todos los demás sonidos, y el teniente Shelby apenas tuvo tiempo de ver destellos mortíferos y blanquecinos procedentes de los mechas Zentraedi... haces de muerte dirigidos hacia los puestos defensivos del 54º Batallón de Fusileros.

- ¡CÚBRANSE! - bramó el teniente.

Cuatro puestos de misiles desaparecieron en llamas a consecuencia de las primeras explosiones.

No serían las últimas.

* * *

La costa norte de La Española se veía pacífica y tranquila, muy distante de lo que uno podía esperar de un campo de batalla. Aunque la vegetación todavía no se había recuperado de los efectos devastadores de la Lluvia de la Muerte y no había ni un solo árbol en las proximidades de la playa, el silencio sólo roto por las olas le daba al lugar aquella paz que uno podía encontrar con sólo salir de una ciudad y adentrarse por los desiertos inhabitados de la Tierra.

El Sol brillaba y continuaba subiendo en el cielo esa mañana, iluminando la costa al tiempo que una suave brisa soplaba desde el noroeste.

Pero la ilusión de paz estaba próxima a ser destruida, a causa del enorme y macizo buque de guerra que se aproximaba a las orillas de La Española.

El _Perseus_ era un transporte de asalto diseñado para llevar tropas y contingentes de mechas Destroid hasta la costa y prestarles asistencia y cobertura durante las operaciones de desembarco. Como el resto de sus hermanos de la clase Daedalus, el Perseus era un buque de construcción angular y maciza, diseñado para presentar un perfil bajo y resistente al fuego enemigo, además de ser capaz de aproximarse a distancias relativamente cercanas a la costa, en las que otro buque de su tamaño y desplazamiento hubiera quedado inevitablemente encallado.

Además, la forma visiblemente rectangular del transporte le permitía ser lo suficientemente estanco y resistente a la presión como para poder sumergirse y navegar como submarino en aguas profundas, algo que había permitido que todos los buques de la clase evadieran el Holocausto Zentraedi sumergiéndose en los océanos para evitar los rayos devastadores de Dolza.

Tras una navegación tranquila y sin incidentes, el navío detuvo su avance a unos cien metros de la costa; la profundidad del mar era suficiente allí como para que los Destroids del 7° Regimiento Mechanizado pudieran desembarcar y avanzar hacia tierra firme sin ningún problema. En los enormes hangares del transporte de asalto, repletos hasta el techo de mechas de combate y tropas, los pilotos del Regimiento hacían los últimos ajustes a sus máquinas antes de que la enorme puerta de proa del _Perseus_ se abriera y comenzara realmente la fiesta.

Casi todos los integrantes del Séptimo Mechanizado estaban ansiosos e impacientes por entrar en acción, algunos porque querían probar qué tan buenos eran ellos y sus máquinas, otros para no seguir más tiempo presos de la inquietud y los nervios.

En el puente de mando del _Perseus_, empero, otro clima se vivía. Tanto el capitán como el oficial táctico del transporte de asalto estaban con las miradas fijas en la pantalla del radar, que les estaba mostrando algo que rompía con la tranquilidad de la costa mucho más que la presencia del inmenso buque de asalto.

Hacía veinte minutos, el _Perseus_ había recibido un reporte que indicaba que los Zentraedi estaban convergiendo en su posición con una fuerza de combate de cazas y armaduras de batalla, y desde entonces todos los oficiales en el puente del transporte estaban afanándose en poner al buque en capacidad de defenderse.

En ese momento, el radar corroboraba los peores temores del capitán del _Perseus_: a distancia cada vez más cercana, una nube de contactos brillaba en la pantalla del radar. La fuerza de batalla Zentraedi se estaba acercando al sitio del desembarco.

La tarea era clara. El _Perseus_ debía defenderse a sí mismo y a la cabecera de playa frente a los atacantes enemigos, permitiendo que sus tropas desembarcaran de manera segura para que su parte de la Operación pudiera ser cumplida.

Afortunadamente, los diseñadores de la clase Daedalus no se habían preocupado únicamente por hacer un buque seguro y capaz de transportar tropas a tierra. También lo habían diseñado para que tuviera dientes y pudiera cuidarse por sí mismo en un desembarco caliente como prometía ser aquel.

A una orden del capitán, docenas de compuertas se abrieron en la cubierta principal del transporte. De cada una de esas compuertas emergió un lanzamisiles o un montaje de cañones antiaéreo, y todas esas armas apuntaron bien pronto en la dirección general del avance enemigo.

Y a la siguiente orden del capitán, todas las armas defensivas del _Perseus_ dispararon contra la formación enemiga.

Los tripulantes del _Perseus_ no debieron esperar mucho tiempo más para ver los resultados. En las pantallas de radar, explosión tras explosión marcaba el impacto de algún misil contra los mechas enemigos... y por un segundo, muchos de los oficiales de servicio en el puente del transporte de asalto albergaron la ilusión de haber podido contener ellos solos el asalto enemigo.

Desafortunadamente, no sería así. Ni todas las armas del _Perseus_ eran capaces de abatir a todos los mechas enemigos en una sola salva... algo que quedó claro cuando una vez disipadas las explosiones, las pantallas de radar mostraron que todavía quedaban muchos Zentraedi en el aire.

El capitán del _Perseus_ masculló una maldición. En menos de tres minutos, la compuerta de proa del transporte se abriría para facilitar el desembarco de más de ciento cincuenta Destroids del Ejército, sin los cuales la Operación estaría en grandes problemas. El _Perseus_ podía resguardar la cabecera de playa y arriesgarse a sufrir importantes daños en el proceso, pero difícilmente podría hacerlo sin más respaldo que el de su propio armamento.

Y los mechas enemigos estaban más cerca.

Una segunda salva de misiles fue disparada a la orden del capitán. Esta vez, los misiles tardaron menos tiempo en alcanzar sus blancos... gracias a que estos se habían acercado mucho más a la posición del transporte de asalto. Una vez más, las explosiones iluminaron las pantallas de radar del _Perseus_, y una vez más los oficiales aguardaron con el aliento entrecortado a que las pantallas volvieran a estar más nítidas.

Entonces, uno de los encargados de radar notó una segunda salva de misiles, procedente de detrás de los mechas Zentraedi.

Los oficiales del _Perseus_ quedaron demasiado confundidos mientras veían a estos nuevos misiles estrellándose contra los Zentraedi, a quienes habían sorprendido por la espalda. Media docena de mechas desapareció de los cielos de La Española a consecuencia de aquel ataque, y los sobrevivientes debieron adaptarse a la fea circunstancia de estar siendo atacados desde dos lados.

Justo cuando los oficiales del transporte empezaban a preguntarse qué estaba pasando, una voz joven y profesional, aunque con un dejo de suficiencia, se escuchó a través de la red táctica.

- _Aquí Skull Dos, primer teniente Maximilian Sterling, al_ Perseus - se presentó la voz por encima de la estática radial. - _Nos dijeron que necesitaban algo de compañía... así que vinimos a darles una mano._

El puente del _Perseus_ tronó en aplausos y festejos mientras el radar comprobaba la identidad de los lanzadores de misiles como cazas Veritech. Por su parte, el capitán del _Perseus_ sonrió. Tenía varias razones para hacerlo.

Una de las razones, claramente, era la aparición de los refuerzos del Skull.

La segunda era un reporte que recibió de otro de sus oficiales, que pasó inadvertido en la algarabía general: dieciséis cazas Veritech, identificados como pertenecientes al Escuadrón Apollo, también iban en dirección del _Perseus_ para resguardarlo del contraataque enemigo.

Y la tercera razón para sonreír la tuvo con sólo ver a través de la ventana del puente hacia proa.

La enorme y blanca compuerta que ocupaba casi toda la proa del transporte de asalto ya estaba abierta y levantada. Aunque esa misma compuerta le impidiera al capitán del _Perseus_ ver lo que ocurría al frente, no necesitaba eso para saber lo que ocurría. Seguramente, la rampa desplegable ya habría sido puesta en acción hasta posarse en el bajo fondo de aquella zona de la costa.

Y una vez desplegada la rampa, nada le impediría a los Destroids abandonar la protección del _Perseus_ y lanzarse a tierra en su desembarco... primero los Defenders, acompañando la defensa de la cabeza de playa con rápidas salvas de sus poderosos cañones antiaéreos, después los Spartans para desplegarse rápidamente por la costa y establecer un perímetro defensivo, posteriormente los Tomahawks para ir preparando el avance, y por último los Phalanx y Monsters para proveer el devastador fuego de artillería necesario para que el asalto tuviera éxito.

Entonces, mientras los del Ejército tomaban tierra con sus máquinas de guerra y los cazas batallaban en los cielos contra los Zentraedi, el capitán del _Perseus_ solicitó a su oficial táctico un reporte de la condición de las armas.

Cuando el oficial le confirmó que las armas del buque sólo esperaban su orden, el capitán ordenó disparar una salva continua contra los Zentraedi.

* * *

Con todo lo que ocurría en el resto del campo de batalla, la propia fragata _Kraadel_ había quedado prácticamente ignorada luego de que los aviones de ataque lanzaran su única pasada contra ella.

Incluso el más fanático anti-Zentraedi debía reconocer que las naves de guerra de los monstruosos gigantes eran una obra de titánica resistencia. Aún después de soportar el embate de los misiles del _Cordelia_ durante su breve batalla espacial, la furia de una entrada atmosférica casi descontrolada, la violencia de un aterrizaje forzoso o la lluvia de misiles lanzados desde buques y aviones durante toda la mañana, la estructura de la _Kraadel_ resistía todo y mantenía a los renegados Zentraedi a cubierto.

Y con las aeronaves micronianas tratando de repeler los desesperados esfuerzos de causar daño de los cazas y battlepods Zentraedi, ya sea en el aire, contra el buque de desembarco o contra las posiciones fortificadas en el paso montañoso, los tripulantes de la _Kraadel_ podían poner en marcha la parte que a ellos les correspondía en aquella última batalla que librarían.

Todas las fuerzas enemigas habían sido distraídas, dejando expuesto y descubierto el corazón de la estrategia microniana.

Sólo uno de los tubos de misiles de la _Kraadel_ permanecía funcional; el resto había quedado inutilizado durante la entrada atmosférica y el aterrizaje forzoso. Sólo uno de aquellos tubos empleados en el lanzamiento de misiles contra naves espaciales enemigas.

Sólo uno.

Pero uno sólo era más que suficiente.

En rápida sucesión, aquel tubo lanzó una docena de misiles antinave al cielo matutino, los cuales cambiaron rápidamente de curso para perderse sobre la gran extensión del Océano Atlántico.

* * *

- Y ahí se va el último...

Justo después de que Rick terminara de decir aquella frase, una explosión marcó el final de la agonía para el último caza trimotor que los renegados habían lanzado contra el Escuadrón Skull. A pesar de todas las desventajas, los Zentraedi habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas para aferrar a los cazas de Rick en aquel pequeño rincón del cielo, y en ese sentido su misión había sido un éxito rotundo.

Un éxito pagado con las vidas de todos y cada uno de sus pilotos y trimotores, a cambio de media docena de derribos entre los cazas de la Tierra Unida.

- _Pelearon bien_ - comentó a través de la radio la teniente Birkeland, quien se había anotado dos victorias en ese día.

- Fueron hechos para eso, Karin - replicó Rick mientras cambiaba su caza a modalidad Fighter e instruía al resto de los cazas sobrevivientes de su formación a que hicieran lo propio.

Dueños ya del cielo sobre las costas de La Española, los Veritech cumplieron al instante las órdenes del Líder Skull y sus pilotos aguardaron las siguientes órdenes, seguros de que los llevarían a un nuevo campo de batalla de aquella insanía conocida como "Operación Navaja".

Para Rick Hunter, por otro lado, la inquietud no cesaba en ningún momento... a través de la red táctica había podido escuchar los avatares del combate y seguido los esfuerzos de las tropas de la Tierra Unida por mantenerse a la par de los endiablados y desesperados ataques de los renegados, y por alguna razón que Rick no deseaba saber, lo único que él esperaba era saber qué diablos estaban a punto de intentar sus enemigos para volverlos locos.

- _¿Órdenes, señor?_ - preguntó cortésmente la teniente Birkeland.

"_De vuelta a la realidad, Rick... hay una batalla que librar_" se dijo en silencio el piloto antes de volver a hablar por la radio.

- Será mejor que vayamos a darles una mano a la infantería con esos battlepods--

Una nueva señal de alarma tronó a través de la red táctica... y el teniente comandante Rick Hunter reaccionó como sólo lo hace una persona sometida a demasiadas sorpresas en el transcurso de muy poco tiempo.

- ¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!

En una de las pantallas del Veritech, el rostro del teniente Lewartowski apareció presa del pánico.

- _¡Los Zentraedi están disparando!_

- ¡Eso es obvio, teniente! - remarcó irritado Rick antes de lanzarle una filípica a su subordinado por ponerlo innecesariamente nervioso... sólo que nunca pudo hacerlo.

- _¡Contra el _Hyperion_, señor!_ - exclamó agitado el teniente Lewartowski antes de que Rick pudiera reprenderlo. - _¡Están disparando contra el portaaviones!_

Todos los nervios y sentidos del teniente comandante Hunter explotaron a la vez, sobrecogiendo al joven oficial en una tensión virtualmente insoportable.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- _Los lanzaron desde la fragata, señor... una salva completa de misiles antinave..._

Quizás Lewartowski explicara algo más acerca de aquella maniobra artera de los Zentraedi, pero el teniente comandante Hunter no le prestó la más mínima atención al informe de su subordinado... ya que todo su ser estaba presa del pánico. Rick no supo cómo se las ingenió para ajustar su radar para que pudiera detectar los misiles de los que Lewartowski le había advertido, pero lo hizo... y todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando pudo comprobar que efectivamente la _Kraadel_ había lanzado una docena de misiles hacia un punto determinado en el Océano.

El punto que ocupaba el portaaviones _Hyperion_... y en donde estaba...

- Lisa...

- _¿Comandante?_ - inquirió Karin Birkeland al notar que su líder de escuadrón parecía presa del pánico.

- Hazte cargo tú, Karin... - replicó Rick a su subordinada, aparentemente recuperando la compostura lo suficiente como para dar órdenes de combate. - Reúne al resto del Escuadrón y llévalo a la posición del 54° de Infantería para darles una mano con esos battlepods.

- _¿Y qué hará usted?_

Rick no contestó.

De pronto y sin aviso, el Skull Uno dio un giro brusco a estribor, rompiendo la formación aérea ante la sorpresa y desconcierto del resto de los pilotos, quienes no pudieron hacer nada excepto observar impotentes cómo el líder del Escuadrón Skull ponía curso hacia el _Hyperion_ y se alejaba de allí a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus turbinas.

Rick Hunter se había convertido en un ser que no pensaba ni razonaba, sino que existía para un único propósito en la vida: evitar que aquellos misiles impactaran contra el portaaviones en donde estaba la razón que él tenía para vivir y existir.

Nada lo hubiera detenido... ni siquiera los gritos de los pilotos bajo su mando.

- _¡COMANDANTE!_ - gritaba Karin Birkeland con desesperación a través de la red táctica en un esfuerzo para contactarse con su líder de escuadrón. - _¡COMANDANTE HUNTER!_

Sin inmutarse, Rick apagó el canal de la red, dejando que la cabina de su Veritech se sumiera en un silencio sólo roto por el sonido de los instrumentos y los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

El VF-1S del teniente comandante Hunter desapareció tras el horizonte, en persecución de los misiles Zentraedi.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Ahhhh... qué bueno es no tener que partir el capítulo al medio, aunque sea una sola vez...

- Nos alejamos un poco de la política y de los desquicios habituales para meternos por un rato en la guerra...

- Hasta donde yo sé, la anécdota sobre el experimento en Vietnam es verdadera... hasta donde yo sé.

- Como siempre, les agradezco a todos por su lectura y sus reviews, y les mando un gran agradecimiento a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su colaboración y amistad, en particular a Evi (lean "_Vientos de Eternidad_") por facilitarle el visado a uno de sus personajes para que pueda pasar por aquí... ¡Suerte, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y nos vemos la próxima, con el capítulo 20!


	31. Capítulo 20 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

¡Y SIGUE LA BUENA RACHA! ¡OTRA SEMANA QUE NO TENGO QUE PARTIR EL CAPÍTULO AL MEDIO! Así que aquí les dejo TODO el capítulo 20... espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo XX: Carrera contra el Destino**

**Viernes 18 de mayo de 2012**

La suerte de los combates es efímera y veleidosa.

En tan sólo un instante, un comandante y sus tropas pueden pasar de la euforia de la victoria a la desesperación de la derrota, a veces por faltas propias, otras por un mejor desempeño del enemigo... un enemigo que ha sabido aprovechar el momento para infligir un único y devastador golpe contra sus adversarios.

O al menos, sorprenderlos lo suficiente como para dejarlos confundidos y presa de la incertidumbre.

Hasta ese momento, la Operación Navaja era un éxito rotundo. Las tropas de tierra, mar y aire de la Tierra Unida estaban logrando importantes avances en su tarea de acabar con un grupo de soldados Zentraedi renegados que habían amenazado con revivir los fuegos de la guerra espacial sobre un planeta arrasado y convaleciente. Los Zentraedi habían apelado a todos los trucos que conocían, pero eso no los había salvado de la superioridad militar y numérica de aquellos soldados a los que antes habían despreciado por ser simples "micronianos".

Pero para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, la suerte ya no sonreía.

Hacía menos de un minuto que los radares del grupo de batalla habían captado una extraña serie de objetos en curso hacia el portaaviones _Hyperion_ y sus escoltas, que eran el corazón de la Operación Navaja... y cualquier ilusión acerca de que aquellos contactos fueran amistosos desapareció cuando los sensores del portaaviones confirmaron que alguien estaba enfocando sus radares con demasiada insistencia en el portaaviones humano, seguido por la confirmación de la teniente Miriya Parino–Sterling de que esas ondas de radar correspondían a sistemas Zentraedi.

Y todo el infierno estalló en el que hasta ese momento había sido un centro de mando profesional y eficiente.

El sonido de las alarmas de ataque aéreo retumbaba en las cabezas de todo el personal de servicio en el CIC del portaaviones _Hyperion_... pero curiosamente, ese sonido aterrador y escalofriante tenía como efecto hacer que los oficiales y tripulantes del CIC sintieran que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta para ellos, al punto de congelar el momento en un único instante de adrenalina y terror.

– ¡Alarma de ataque aéreo! ¡Alarma de ataque aéreo! – anunciaba el oficial de defensa aérea a todos los buques del grupo. – ¡Vampiros, vampiros, vampiros, eje de aproximación, tres-uno-siete!

Las miradas de todos los oficiales del CIC que no tenían otra cosa más urgente por atender estaban clavadas en la pantalla principal de la sala, que mostraba a los misiles enemigos –"vampiros" en la jerga naval– acercándose raudamente a la posición del propio _Hyperion_.

Por su parte el comodoro Azueta hacía lo imposible para encontrar tácticas que permitieran que los buques bajo su mando pudieran sortear la reciente emergencia. En teoría, la formación que había adoptado para el grupo de batalla debía ser más que suficiente para proteger al portaaviones frente a una ola de misiles como la que había lanzado en su agonía la fragata Zentraedi _Kraadel_... pero el factor tiempo contribuía a mejorar las probabilidades de los misiles Zentraedi.

Y cada segundo que pasaba acercaba más y más a esos misiles al portaaviones.

– _Hyperion_ a grupo de batalla, ejecutar Plan de Defensa Sierra... todos los buques, viren a discreción para descubrir sus baterías – ordenó el comodoro Azueta como si la situación no pasara de ser un ejercicio. – _Dupleix_ y _Gremyashchiy_, cubran al _Hyperion_ por si los misiles atraviesan el perímetro exterior de defensa. Al resto de la flota, si algo vuela sin nuestro permiso en cien kilómetros a la redonda, lo quiero derribado.

Secas confirmaciones en la radio indicaron a Azueta que la flota estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, y en una de las pantallas del CIC los puntos que representaban a los distintos buques de guerra comenzaron a moverse para adoptar la nueva formación defensiva ordenada por el comodoro. Al mismo tiempo, una serie de círculos concéntricos en la pantalla indicaba a los oficiales del CIC el radio defensivo proporcionado por las armas a bordo de los buques de guerra... círculos atravesados progresiva e inexorablemente por los misiles Zentraedi.

Lisa Hayes no era ajena a la inquietud que vivía el CIC. Ella había estado demasiadas veces en situaciones similares durante la guerra, cuando el SDF-1 debía soportar el acoso interminable de destructores, battlepods y misiles espaciales en el afán del enemigo por capturar la fortaleza espacial. Ella había coordinado innumerables tácticas y maniobras defensivas para proteger a la fortaleza espacial y a sus residentes civiles de dichos ataques... y a pesar de eso, todavía sentía el mismo temor que la había invadido durante su primer enfrentamiento contra los Zentraedi.

Pero aún con toda su experiencia de combate y todo lo que había visto durante la guerra, Lisa no podía evitar hacerse una única pregunta.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Los subestimamos, comandante, eso pasó... – contestó apesadumbrado Azueta.

Justo en ese momento, el portaaviones se estremeció perceptiblemente... pero no era a causa de un ataque enemigo, sino debido al sonido de docenas de misiles antiaéreos que habían sido disparados al mismo tiempo desde los buques de escolta. Aún sin poder observar personalmente el vuelo de esos misiles, Azueta, Lisa y el resto de los oficiales podían monitorear su progreso a través de las pantallas... y todos ellos permanecían con el aliento entrecortado en espera de que la primera andanada pudiera derribar los misiles y alejar el peligro que los acechaba.

Rápidamente los misiles defensivos se acercaron a sus objetivos, destruyendo a algunos de ellos... aunque el resto de los misiles Zentraedi prosiguieron sin sufrir más contratiempos que una momentánea confusión de sus sistemas. Los puntos rojos que indicaban la posición de los misiles no tardaron mucho tiempo más en ingresar a una de las áreas coloreadas con centro en el _Hyperion_.

– Vampiros en acercamiento – reportó un suboficial luego de corroborar sus datos. – Acaban de entrar al perímetro exterior de defensa.

La moral en el CIC se desplomó ante la comprobación de que ocho misiles enemigos continuaban hacia el _Hyperion_, a punto tal que el comodoro Azueta sonó descorazonado a la hora de dar su siguiente orden.

– Disparen segunda andanada.

Una vez más, los buques de guerra de la escolta llenaron el cielo con misiles de defensa antiaérea en su intento por repeler el ataque Zentraedi... y una vez más, los ojos de todos en el CIC se clavaron en las pantallas de radar con la esperanza de que este nuevo intento sí tuviera éxito.

Tan concentrados estaban todos los oficiales con el vuelo de los misiles que la voz que sonó en la radio los sorprendió más allá de lo imaginable.

– _¡_Hyperion_, aquí Líder Skull!_

– ¡¿Líder Skull?! – repitió incrédulo el comodoro mientras varias cabezas en el CIC giraban sorprendidas. – ¿Qué diablos--?

– _Estoy en aproximación, _Hyperion... – anunció Rick sin saber que había cortado a Azueta a mitad de la frase. – _Voy a tratar de detener esos misiles en vuelo._

Casi desapercibida en medio de la sorpresa general, la comandante Lisa Hayes sonrió emocionada... cerca incluso de estremecerse de júbilo al escuchar la voz de Rick en la radio. Una vez más estaba viniendo por ella, como tantas veces lo había hecho durante la guerra. ¿Podía ser que por enésima vez ella escapara de una situación crítica gracias a su piloto?

¿Podía ser que hubiera un milagro en ese día de caos y sangre?

Para sus adentros, Lisa se juró que de salir todo bien, se ocuparía de recordarle a Rick Hunter cuánto lo adoraba.

– Cielos...

De pronto, el comodoro Azueta se acercó a la radio y le dio a Rick una orden que dejó a Lisa Hayes totalmente estupefacta.

– Líder Skull, aquí _Hyperion_... revierta su curso y aléjese del grupo de batalla de inmediato.

Lisa estaba demasiado sorprendida como para conservar el debido decoro militar... y demasiado alterada como para contener su confusión.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Es una orden, Líder Skull! – repitió Azueta casi a los gritos, ignorando todo lo que Lisa Hayes dijera o gesticulara. – ¡Regrese de inmediato con su escuadrón!

La voz de Rick sonó más decidida y tonante que lo que Lisa jamás le había oído... aún habiendo sido ella la contrincante de su actual novio en infinidad de combates radiales.

– _¡Olvídelo!_

– ¡Comandante--! – quiso insistir el comodoro Azueta.

Su única respuesta fue el chirrido de la estática.

– ¡Cortó la transmisión, comodoro! – informó el oficial de comunicaciones del CIC, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Azueta por su admirable descripción de lo obvio.

Lo único que salvó a ese oficial de una muerte brutal y dolorosa a manos del comandante del grupo de batalla fue el anuncio ansioso de otro oficial, esta vez el encargado de una de las consolas de radar, quien no cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa.

– Lo tengo en el radar, comodoro... se aproxima a nosotros por un eje similar al de los misiles... ¡ESTÁ ACELERANDO!

– ¿Qué diablos trata de hacer?

La respuesta a esa pregunta vino de parte de la persona que mejor conocía a Rick Hunter en todo el mundo... la misma mujer joven y de uniforme blanco a quien se le veían algunas lágrimas que traicionaban las emociones que debía mantener cubiertas en un momento como ese.

– Acercarse a los misiles y derribarlos...

Como si su piloto hubiera podido escucharla, el radar mostró que el caza de Rick incrementaba su velocidad hasta acercarse a los mismos misiles Zentraedi... provocando que algunos oficiales del CIC festejaran la proeza y habilidad del Líder Skull.

Miriya Parino-Sterling se atrevió incluso a poner su elogio en palabras.

– Es muy valiente...

– ¡Es un maldito suicida, eso es lo que es! – bramó el comodoro Azueta en un arrebato de impotencia. – Se acerca a alta velocidad a un grupo de batalla que está disparándole a todo lo que vuela a su alrededor...

Presa del pánico, Lisa quedó con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de súbito espanto. Lo que Azueta acababa de decir tenía perfecto y aterrador sentido... en medio de sus esfuerzos y acosados por misiles que harían impacto en el _Hyperion_ en minutos, los sofisticados sistemas de defensa aérea del grupo de batalla no tendrían ni el tiempo ni la inclinación de discriminar si lo que estaba volando era amigo o enemigo, y con su arriesgado vuelo de alta velocidad tan cerca de los misiles, Rick Hunter no estaba precisamente haciéndoles las cosas más fáciles al grupo de batalla.

– ¿Qué va a hacer entonces, señor? – preguntó Lisa con la voz temblorosa de miedo.

Azueta no contestó inmediatamente, sino que esperó a poder tener un plan concreto antes de darle a Lisa una falsa esperanza o un golpe devastador.

– Tácticas, no dispare ningún misil sin comprobar efectivamente la identidad de los blancos… al menos hasta que los misiles estén a menos de sesenta kilómetros del grupo de batalla.

– ¡Entendido, señor! – respondió el oficial táctico mientras Azueta se dirigía al oficial de comunicaciones del grupo de batalla.

– Comunicaciones, instruya a todas nuestras aeronaves en vuelo a mantenerse a más de cien kilómetros de distancia del _Hyperion_ hasta que les demos autorización… aunque Hunter no nos haga caso, esperemos que el resto de los pilotos tengan _algo_ de sentido común.

Luego de que el oficial de comunicaciones confirmara su orden, y satisfecho pero no del todo contento, Azueta miró a Lisa y le habló en tono bajo.

– Eso es lo más que puedo hacer, comandante Hayes… – dijo Azueta sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, para después señalar una de las áreas concéntricas mostradas en el monitor. – Si los misiles se acercan al perímetro interior de defensa… a menos de sesenta kilómetros… no tendremos otra opción más que disparar contra cualquier blanco en el aire. Y no tendremos tiempo para distinguir si son amigos o enemigos.

Lisa Hayes no respondió.

El comodoro Azueta notó el terror que tenía Lisa en su rostro; no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que la comandante Hayes tenía sentimientos profundos hacia aquel piloto de combate demente, por lo que su comentario trató de ser lo más delicado posible.

– Espero que sea un piloto tan bueno como dicen, porque si tiene mucha suerte, su comandante Hunter llegará a ver al _Hyperion_ justo antes de que nuestros propios misiles lo maten – remarcó Azueta con tristeza.

* * *

La carlinga del Skull Uno era una sinfonía desordenada y enloquecedora de señales de alarma y luces parpadeantes de múltiples colores.

Estaban las alarmas ululantes del radar, que advertían al piloto no sólo acerca de la presencia y señales de los misiles Zentraedi sino también sobre algo más irónico y ominoso: el que el Skull Uno estaba siendo "iluminado" por los radares de defensa aérea del grupo de batalla.

Estaban las alarmas de navegación, que le recordaban al piloto de la aeronave que estaban volando a baja altura, y que era recomendable elevarse un poco más... al menos a unos cien metros de altura por sobre el nivel del mar, lo suficiente como para que una maniobra cualquiera no implicara el riesgo de estrellarse en el Océano Atlántico.

Estaban incluso las alarmas de emergencia del Veritech, que comunicaban en su tosca y programada manera que el reactor y las turbinas del moderno caza transformable estaban siendo llevados al límite de su tolerancia y resistencia recomendada; estaban apareciendo las primeras señales de sobrecalentamiento en sistemas críticos del Skull Uno... todas señales que hubieran hecho que cualquier piloto optara por cortar por lo sano y no perder así su caza y muy probablemente la vida.

En cambio, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter sencillamente ignoró todas las advertencias... e incluso dio más potencia a las turbinas que impulsaban a su Veritech.

La luz de alerta amarilla en la turbina de babor cambió de color, tornándose en un rojo furioso... y la hasta entonces calmada turbina de estribor siguió la misma secuencia, convirtiendo la cacofonía de alarmas y sonidos en un desquicio absoluto.

Poco le importaba a Rick lo que todos los sistemas de su caza tuvieran para decirle. Menos aún le importaba lo que estuvieran pensando de él a bordo de esos buques de guerra hacia los que estaba llevando a su caza.

Lo único que le importaba tenía nombre y apellido.

Lisa Hayes.

Y Lisa Hayes estaba en peligro. Ante eso no cabía ni la menor sombra de duda, consideración o reflexión en la mente de Rick Hunter.

Ella estaba allí a bordo del _Hyperion_, ese enorme portaaviones que en el radar de Rick aparecía sólo como un gordo, gigantesco y tentador blanco para los misiles que la _Kraadel_ había lanzado apenas cinco minutos atrás.

Ella estaba allí y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Correr al rescate de Lisa Hayes era incluso algo escrito en el propio código genético de Rick Hunter. Ya lo había hecho en la superficie cruel de Marte, en el hangar de una nave insignia Zentraedi y luego en su depósito de armas, ya lo había hecho en una escaramuza furiosa en la órbita terrestre... y ya lo había hecho en los túneles agonizantes de la Base Alaska.

Sólo una vez había sido incapaz de proteger a Lisa de un peligro... y la imagen de Lisa herida e inconsciente en una camilla de emergencia era algo que Rick Hunter no iba a permitir que se repitiera. Nunca más.

Al diablo con Azueta, las órdenes o incluso los misiles que el grupo de batalla estaba disparando... él iría a defender a Lisa de cualquier problema. Si alguien tenía algo para decirle al respecto, él ni lo tendría en mente.

Una alarma más se sumó al coro insoportable de la cabina del Veritech, pero esta alarma era bienvenida para Rick.

Era la que indicaba que uno de los misiles Zentraedi había sido captado por el sistema de adquisición de blancos de su Veritech, y de inmediato el piloto del caza seleccionó dos de los últimos tres misiles aire-aire que le quedaban.

El Skull Uno disparó sus misiles en ese mismo instante.

El primer misil pasó lejos de su blanco hasta perderse en el Atlántico y caer al mar por algo tan tonto como el agotamiento de su combustible sólido. Pero tres segundos después, el segundo misil lanzado por Rick explotaba a menos de dos metros de uno de los misiles Zentraedi, regando esquirlas y piezas letales en un radio de acción del que el misil alienígena no podía escapar sin importar su tecnología, resistencia o velocidad.

"_Uno menos_" contó Rick con una sonrisa de júbilo. "_Faltan siete_".

Rick no había terminado de pensar eso cuando dos nuevas explosiones lo obligaron a actualizar la cuenta... los misiles antiaéreos de la flota habían borrado a dos de los ingenios de muerte Zentraedi de la ecuación del problema.

Y otros tres misiles disparados por la flota en su desesperado esfuerzo de defenderse pasaron a una distancia demasiado íntima para el gusto del Líder Skull.

* * *

En el CIC del _Hyperion_, la comandante Lisa Hayes observó con mudo horror cómo aquellos puntos rojos aparentemente inofensivos, pero que en realidad representaban a esas máquinas de muerte Zentraedi, penetraban los límites de la última área concéntrica de defensa del portaaviones.

Y a pocos centímetros de distancia, que se traducían en kilómetros en la vida real, un solitario punto blanco continuaba persiguiendo a los rojos con una determinación y voluntad que aquella pantalla fría jamás podría traducir en símbolos.

– Los misiles enemigos han penetrado el perímetro interior de defensa, comodoro – anunció un operador de sistemas, que no podía imaginarse que sus palabras desgarraban a la joven mujer de pie junto al comodoro Azueta.

En cuanto a Azueta, éste asintió al informe y se preparó para dar una orden que era obvia y necesaria si quería salvaguardar las vidas de los tripulantes de su portaaviones… pero que no dejaba de hacerlo sentir una criatura cruel y despiadada. Quizás para probarse a sí mismo que no lo era, pero más para ofrecer un mínimo consuelo a la oficial cuyas esperanzas estaban muriendo, el comodoro Carlos Azueta miró por un instante a Lisa y dejó que primero su mirada y luego sus palabras trataran de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento supremo.

– Lo siento, comandante.

Lisa se limitó a asentir; aún si hubiera querido hablar, su garganta estaba demasiado seca para pronunciar palabra alguna… pero su mirada lo dijo todo y tranquilizó aunque sea un poco al comandante del grupo de batalla.

Azueta agradeció el gesto pero no se sentía mejor de ninguna manera. Si le hubiera sido dado el evitar dar aquella orden, con gusto lo habría hecho, pero desgraciadamente, la guerra no le dio opción alguna.

– Tácticas, ordene fuego libre sobre los blancos enemigos… todos los buques pueden disparar a discreción – mandó el comodoro Azueta, tratando de evitar ver la reacción de Lisa a su orden. – Quiero máxima saturación de fuego… esos misiles deben ser derribados a como dé lugar.

* * *

Nuevas alarmas se hicieron escuchar: las que advertían sobre la proximidad de armas al Skull Uno.

Con un complejo y potencialmente letal giro, el teniente comandante Hunter evitó en el último instante a otros dos misiles de defensa de la flota, misiles que podrían haber convertido a su Veritech en restos informes si tan sólo le hubieran pasado a dos centímetros menos de distancia.

Curiosamente, había algo de _déja vu_ en todo eso... verse blanco de los misiles amigos ya estaba entre la lista de experiencias de guerra de Rick Hunter. Claro que esa vez la experiencia lo había dejado cuatro semanas en un hospital militar mientras los médicos y enfermeros lo remendaban, mientras él trataba de definir la tormenta emocional que por entonces lo tenía inquieto.

De todas formas, Rick no tenía intenciones de volver a repetir la experiencia... así que el tener que esquivar misiles nominalmente "amigos" mientras corría contra la Muerte para defender a su amada del peligro era algo que ponía a Rick de muy mal humor.

Un resplandor enceguecedor deslumbró a Rick por una milésima de segundo, seguido posteriormente por un furioso estremecimiento del caza Veritech y la reacción aparentemente simultánea y desquiciada de todas las alarmas en la cabina del Skull Uno. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el caza perdió altitud con brusquedad, obligando al comandante Hunter a apelar a toda su habilidad para poder mantenerse firme en el control de su aeronave.

La clave del problema le fue revelada a Rick por una de las pantallas de situación de la cabina: la turbina de estribor estaba perdiendo potencia y mostraba daños moderados en algunas secciones.

El comandante Hunter maldijo profusamente: uno de los malditos misiles antiaéreos disparados por la flota había explotado demasiado cerca del Skull Uno, regando esquirlas en la vulnerable área trasera del caza Veritech y provocando daños a sus turbinas. Si bien esos daños no eran letales de por sí, tenían el potencial para convertirse en algo muy peligroso… capaz incluso de arriesgar la propia supervivencia del caza de combate.

Un piloto prudente, enfrentado a daños en una de sus turbinas y a la posibilidad de más impactos de armas, optaría por alejarse de la zona de fuego y buscar algún campo que le permitiera aterrizar su aeronave de manera más o menos segura… pero no un piloto que tenía sólo minutos para detener las armas que amenazaban con quitarle a la mujer de su vida.

Contra el sentido común, contra los más básicos dictados de la seguridad aérea e incluso contra lo que las propias pantallas e indicadores de su caza le daban a entender, el comandante Hunter le dio máxima potencia a las turbinas sobreexigidas y dañadas del Veritech, en un esfuerzo por ganarle a los misiles que continuaban acercándose al _Hyperion_.

El temblor del Veritech no se hizo esperar, obligando a Rick a hacer uso de toda su habilidad para mantenerse en el aire.

Dos nuevas estelas blancas pasaron a pocos metros del Skull Uno, perdiéndose en la distancia y estallando, esta vez, a varios kilómetros de la posición del caza de Rick. Esos eran dos misiles antiaéreos más que habían fallado su blanco… y que habían creído que el Skull Uno era el objeto a ser derribado.

– ¿Diablos, podrían hacérmela un poco más fácil? – gritó el piloto a través de la red táctica, acompañado por el coro demente de las alarmas del Veritech.

* * *

Lo que estaban haciendo los soldados del Batallón 54 de Fusileros era no ya admirable, sino incluso milagroso.

Desde sus puestos y pozos de zorro en el paso montañoso, seiscientos soldados de Infantería armados con misiles de diseño anterior a la caída del SDF-1 y cañones ligeros de alta velocidad estaban deteniendo el avance hasta entonces imparable de una fuerza de battlepods Zentraedi, evitando que las tropas renegadas atravesaran el paso y se lanzaran sin freno alguno sobre las ciudades habitadas y poco defendidas de la isla.

Los restos maltrechos de una docena de battlepods, dispersos por toda una región que hasta aquella mañana había sido una extensión desierta y silenciosa como tantas otras en la desolada Tierra de la posguerra, eran las muestras visibles de la tenacidad y valor de los soldados humanos que defendían el paso montañoso. Simples micronianos con protección risible y armamento liviano estaban poniendo un alto a las monstruosas máquinas de guerra bípedas de los Ejércitos Zentraedi, y continuaban haciéndolo a pesar de los furiosos contraataques de los alienígenas.

Pero semejante milagro venía a un costo exagerado.

El Batallón 54 de Fusileros estaba siendo destrozado.

Derribar a un battlepod con las armas que tenía el 54 de Fusileros era posible. Aquellos misiles Javelin, diseñados originalmente para atravesar las corazas de los tanques, tenían algunos problemas para batirse contra el resistente blindaje de un battlepod, pero destruirlo no estaba lejos de sus capacidades. Dos o tres misiles Javelin disparados contra un único battlepod podían hacer pedazos al mecha enemigo... asumiendo que esos misiles pudieran ser lanzados antes de que los Zentraedi borraran del mapa a los soldados encargados de dispararlos.

El teniente Shelby escupió para quitarse de la boca el polvo que le había entrado luego de su más reciente encuentro cercano con un disparo de los cañones de un battlepod, y tras esforzarse por ponerse de pie, se volvió hacia los soldados de su puesto para ordenarles que dispararan otro misil contra un battlepod que estaba cerca de su lado de la montaña disparando contra otros puestos del 54 de Fusileros.

Las órdenes jamás salieron de los labios de Shelby; de los tres soldados que estaban asignados a su equipo de fuego, sólo el soldado de primera Gorriti continuaba con vida, una situación que para piedad de dicho soldado no se prolongó mucho más.

Jadeando y con la adrenalina a flor de piel, Shelby tomó el lanzamisiles de las manos muertas del soldado Kleist, les quitó las placas identificatorias a los cadáveres de sus tres subordinados y trató de correr hacia un nuevo puesto seguro antes de que un battlepod volviera para terminar con su trabajo... a la vez que se ajustaba la radio incorporada en su casco para captar alguna comunicación en la red táctica del batallón.

Lo único que escuchaba Shelby eran gritos y estática... y el sonido de una nueva explosión demasiado cercana a él lo obligó a tomar refugio detrás de un peñasco. Los Zentraedi habían perdido otro battlepod, pero se habían cobrado la venganza sobre los soldados responsables de su destrucción.

Y entonces, Shelby pudo captar en la radio el llamado urgente del mayor Loizeau.

– ¡Aquí Puesto de Comando, respondan, por favor!

– ¡Lo oigo, mayor!

Unos segundos de estática vinieron antes de la respuesta de Loizeau; Shelby no supo si fue por problemas con las comunicaciones o por un impacto demasiado cercano al puesto de mando del Batallón.

– ¿Es usted, Shelby?

– ¡Afirmativo, señor! – respondió casi a los gritos el teniente, jubiloso de haberse puesto en contacto al menos con alguien de su batallón.

El júbilo le duró poco al teniente Shelby.

– ¡Dan, perdí contacto con los demás líderes de compañía!

Una nueva serie de explosiones hicieron temblar la ladera de la montaña; los battlepods remanentes estaban bañando con láser todos los rincones en donde pudiera haber soldados humanos escondidos. Como respuesta, algunos misiles surcaban el aire para estrellarse contra los costados de los battlepods... y atrayendo la atención de los battlepods sobre los que habían disparado contra ellos.

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor! – solicitó Shelby cuando el ruido de las explosiones se acalló lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin tener que gritar.

– ¿Puede replegar a su compañía hacia otra posición, Dan?

La tierra tembló alrededor de Shelby, y varios peñascos se desmoronaron a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Hasta las montañas eran heridas por los disparos letales de los mechas Zentraedi.

– Señor, no puedo moverme sin que me usen de tiro al blanco.

– En ese caso, teniente, las órdenes son las mismas de siempre... resistir.

Shelby suspiró con resignación, aprovechando la pausa para secarse el sudor que le empapaba la cara con la manga de su uniforme de combate.

Resistir era todo lo que les quedaba, y no por mucho tiempo más.

– ¿Podremos tener algo de asistencia?

– Si tenemos suerte, nos mandan refuerzos aéreos... – contestó el mayor con un tono bastante desconfiado y dudoso.

Las dudas de Loizeau no eran de mala fe hacia sus colegas del aire, sino que venían del muy real temor de que no quedara un Batallón 54 de Fusileros para cuando los pilotos llegaran a reforzarlo.

– ¿Y si no?

Una vez más hubo un breve silencio en la radio antes de que la voz de Loizeau se oyera una vez más.

– Si no, teniente Shelby... mande al Infierno a todos los que pueda antes de caer.

* * *

Lo que la pantalla de radar mostraba con tanta simplicidad era en realidad una proeza admirable: el parpadeante triángulo blanco que representaba al Skull Uno acababa de salir de un encuentro demasiado cercano con tres misiles antiaéreos lanzados desde los buques de escolta, evitando ser derribado con una maniobra tan arriesgada como admirable en medio de la situación.

Con cada nuevo roce de Rick con la muerte que sus propios buques estaban disparándole, el corazón de Lisa Hayes palpitaba con más fuerza. Todo lo que Lisa podía hacer era implorarle a Dios que velara por su piloto con un poco más de celo en esa carrera demencial que estaba llevando a cabo, descuidando incluso el desempeño de sus labores militares.

Ningún oficial del CIC se atrevió a reprender a Lisa Hayes por su virtual deserción de sus deberes; bastaba con ver el terror en los ojos verdes de la joven oficial como para que cualquiera pudiera entender que ella se jugaba algo muy personal con la suerte de Rick Hunter.

Ni siquiera el comodoro Azueta, que en otras situaciones hubiera destripado verbalmente a un oficial que incurriera en descuido de sus deberes, pensó siquiera en decirle algo a Lisa. Al contrario, el propio comodoro estaba demasiado ocupado siguiendo la suerte de Rick Hunter y ocupándose de la defensa del grupo de batalla como para dirigirse a Lisa Hayes.

Al cabo de unos instantes, empero, el comodoro murmuró algo vagamente dirigido a Lisa.

– Tengo que reconocerlo, el chico tiene habilidad...

De pronto Lisa reaccionó con energía, volviéndose hacia Azueta para enfrentarlo con entereza y con todo el orgullo que ella era capaz de sentir... ese orgullo que sólo Rick Hunter le hacía sentir.

– El teniente comandante Hunter es uno de nuestros mejores pilotos, señor.

Azueta sólo sonrió con resignación.

– Ahora veo por qué.

* * *

Por fin, luego de un minuto de recorrida infernal entre las nubes y los misiles antiaéreos que habían sido disparados por la flota para defenderse pero que igual lo amenazaban, el caza Veritech del teniente comandante Rick Hunter se halló a la vista del portaaviones _Hyperion_ y de su fuerza de escolta.

El gigantesco portaaviones navegaba plácidamente en las aguas calmas y azules del Océano Atlántico, con su inmensa cubierta de vuelo resaltando como si fuera una mancha oscura en medio del mar. A su alrededor, y rodeándolo en una clásica formación de escolta, varios buques de guerra de diseños variados y cuatro submarinos protegían al portaaviones frente a la amenaza de los misiles enemigos.

La manera que tenían de protegerlo era lanzando al aire cuantos misiles antiaéreos tuvieran a su disposición, misiles que eran disparados casi sin ninguna clase de consideración por cualquier posible aeronave amiga que estuviera en el área.

Normalmente eso se cubría con una sencilla advertencia a cualquier avión o helicóptero amigo para que no se acercara al perímetro de defensa del grupo de batalla... pero los protocolos no tenían en cuenta a un avión amigo que se acercara intencionalmente al centro del grupo. O que desobedeciera las instrucciones expresas de alejarse de allí.

De modo que Rick Hunter estaba teniendo el desafío poco envidiable de acercarse al portaaviones sin que las defensas de la flota lo derribaran en el proceso, y si bien ya había superado la etapa de atravesar todo el perímetro defensivo sin ser derribado por error, todavía lo esperaba la última cortina de misiles y artillería antiaérea de la flota.

Rick Hunter tragó saliva y maniobró su caza para esquivar la última andanada de misiles.

Sobre el mar, la cubierta del _Hyperion_ se cubrió del humo causado por el despegue de sus misiles de defensa... lanzados para detener a los últimos dos misiles que habían sobrevivido a las defensas del grupo de batalla y a los esfuerzos demenciales del Líder Skull de contener la amenaza.

Los dos misiles enemigos sobrevivieron al ataque, y sus computadoras internas iniciaron las secuencias finales de ataque, haciendo que sus motores tomaran velocidad para la corrida final que los llevaría a impactar contra el casco del _Hyperion_.

Fue en el momento en que el humo de los misiles se disipó y que pudo ver una vez más la cubierta del portaaviones que Rick Hunter tuvo una idea última y desquiciada. Ya había gastado todos sus misiles durante la batalla aérea, y la única arma que le quedaba era el gunpod que llevaba en la línea central del Veritech... pero si quería usarla efectivamente contra los misiles, necesitaría algo esencial.

Una superficie de apoyo.

– ¿_Hyperion_, está despejada su cubierta de vuelo? – inquirió Rick, rompiendo el silencio de radio autoimpuesto... y para su sorpresa, desde el portaaviones le respondieron de manera civilizada y no como hasta aquel momento, con órdenes ladradas y desesperadas.

– _Sí, ¿por qué?_

El Veritech entró en una caída en picada sobre el portaaviones, acelerando con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que parecía que su impacto era inevitable... y todo ante la mirada enloquecida de la tripulación del _Hyperion_, y de una mujer que en ese momento entraba en un pánico para el que no tenía palabras que lo expresaran adecuadamente.

– _¡¿ESTÁ LOCO DE REMATE?! _– gritó aquella voz en la radio como si con eso pudiera evitar la inminente catástrofe.

Pero la catástrofe jamás pasó; a menos de doscientos metros de su destino el Skull Uno cambió apresuradamente a configuración Battloid y aprovechó esa modalidad para controlar mejor su descenso... hasta que el inmenso robot terminó posándose sobre la cubierta despejada del portaaviones como si fuera un paracaidista tomando tierra.

Algunos tripulantes del _Hyperion_ que estaban en ese momento en la cubierta quedaron pasmados ante lo que acababan de ver: el caza demente que segundos atrás estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos ahora se erguía sobre el buque como si fuera su defensor, imponente no sólo por su tamaño sino también por su color blanco radiante y por la amenazante insignia pirata que portaba cerca del "pecho".

Y lo que Rick Hunter tenía en mente era exactamente convertirse en el último defensor del _Hyperion_.

Sin perder tiempo, Rick apuntó el gunpod hacia los dos feroces objetos que se acercaban al portaaviones, aquellos misiles que habían sobrevivido a la última y desesperada cortina de fuego de los buques de guerra.

– Aquí vamos... – murmuró el piloto para nadie en particular.

La ráfaga de disparos fue corta y violenta, llenando el ambiente con el rugido de las armas del Veritech, y llenando a todas las personas de la flota con la ilusión de que esa arma tendría éxito en donde habían fracasado todos los misiles disparados desde el primer momento.

Menos de dos segundos después, los disparos hechos por el Veritech de Rick Hunter dieron de lleno contra uno de los misiles, provocando su detonación inofensiva sobre el agua y a una distancia segura de cualquier buque de guerra de la Tierra Unida.

Sin perder tiempo, el Veritech lanzó una nueva ráfaga de cañonazos contra el último misil Zentraedi, que ya estaba a menos de dos kilómetros del portaaviones.

Con tan poco tiempo, las opciones eran el éxito y Lisa, o la nada y la muerte.

Sólo había una oportunidad... y Rick se lanzó de lleno a tomarla cuando oprimió el gatillo.

Casi al instante, una brutal explosión a doscientos metros del _Hyperion_ reverberó por todas partes, regando las esquirlas del último misil Zentraedi inofensivamente en el océano, en un radio que nadie supo calcular.

* * *

– Todos los misiles han sido derribados, señor.

En el momento en que el oficial táctico de servicio en el CIC del _Hyperion_ hizo ese anuncio, toda la disciplina militar en aquel centro (y quizás en todo el portaaviones) se fue al diablo, ahogando los informes militares en una algarabía de festejos y celebraciones.

En todas las pantallas del CIC aparecía la misma imagen: el Skull Uno erigiéndose sobre la cubierta de vuelo del _Hyperion_ como un campeón vencedor, blandiendo el gunpod en sus gigantescas y metálicas manos mientras de su pierna derecha emanaba un humo oscuro y preocupante... la máquina de guerra Robotech que había salvado al portaaviones de una posible destrucción a manos del ataque sorpresivo de los Zentraedi.

Esa imagen también aparecía en la pantalla que Lisa Hayes usaba para supervisar el progreso de la batalla... pero la comandante Hayes no celebraba ni prorrumpía en festejos, sino que pasaba la mano sobre la imagen del Skull Uno como si con ese gesto pudiera acariciar al hombre que le había salvado la vida una vez más.

Ya estaba convirtiéndose en un hábito, reflexionó Lisa con una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios.

Junto a ella, el comodoro Azueta permanecía impasible y ajeno a las celebraciones de sus oficiales. El oficial naval parecía el vivo prototipo del comandante militar: serio, profesional y taciturno... aunque los que estaban cerca de él podían notar el inicio de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Poco después y rompiendo con su anterior silencio, el comodoro se inclinó sobre la consola de Lisa y llamó al Skull Uno a través de la red táctica.

– Rick... – susurró Lisa como en una plegaria cuando el rostro de Rick apareció en la pantalla.

– Comandante Hunter, aquí el comodoro Azueta... cuando salga de su caza, repórtese de inmediato al CIC. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Él estaba corriendo por el pasaje montañoso casi sin prestar atención a los peligros y trampas del camino. A su alrededor había explosiones, humo, muerte y destrucción, todas las consecuencias de una batalla monstruosa en la que la vida de los hombres con quienes él había servido y combatido estaba siendo acabada con crueldad.

Él corría con todas sus fuerzas, porque su misma vida dependía de ello.

Y a pesar de eso, él sentía que se movía con una lentitud exasperante.

No era sólo él el que parecía flotar en el aire... sino que todo a su alrededor, incluso el tiempo mismo, parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, en un Universo congelado en medio de la locura.

Había brutales explosiones y disparos a su alrededor, había gritos y el rugido de armas, pero para él sonaban como ecos lejanos, casi inaudibles. Sus ojos podían ver las siluetas de espeluznantes y gigantescas máquinas de guerra por todas partes, sembrando la muerte con crueldad y displicencia, y en los pocos refugios que ofrecían las montañas él podía divisar a pequeños hombres como él, que se defendían como podían de la amenaza de sus adversarios.

Todo él era un manojo de nervios que vivía y existía sólo para seguir con vida y castigar al enemigo en esa batalla; él estaba cubierto de polvo, sucio de sangre y sudor, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a causa del humo y polvo levantado por las explosiones.

Pero el primer teniente Daniel Shelby no perdía ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad de seguir vivo... o de destruir al enemigo que estaba masacrando a su batallón.

Shelby había dejado su puesto cuando él gastó el último de los misiles Javelin que le quedaban, y la pregunta de por qué diablos ningún battlepod había reparado en él ocupaba un lugar bastante insignificante frente a sus prioridades esenciales: sobrevivir y encontrar otros hombres de su unidad para continuar la resistencia.

Creyó cumplir con ambos objetivos cuando divisó uno de los puestos montados por su batallón detrás de un peñasco, a unos trescientos metros de distancia de él... con un lanzador de Javelin en apariencia funcional y soldados que continuaban la resistencia. Se hacía imperativo llegar a ese puesto, por más que para eso debiera atravesar trescientos metros bastante expuestos al fuego enemigo.

Entre morir disparando y morir escondiéndose...

Shelby no supo cómo diablos pudo lanzarse a atravesar la extensión descubierta sin más protección que la poca suerte que tenía, pero lo hizo... y bien pronto pudo notar que aquel puesto de misiles estaba al mando de su propio sargento de compañía.

Era bueno ver una cara familiar y confiable en medio de semejante locura.

– ¡Sargento!

El sargento Ordoñez no respondió a ese llamado: la urgencia de lograr que los soldados del puesto recargaran su lanzamisiles consumía todas sus atenciones, y aún de no haberlo hecho, el ruido ensordecedor de la batalla le habría impedido escuchar el grito de Shelby.

No que Shelby hubiera dejado de intentarlo.

– ¡SARGENTO ORDOÑEZ! – volvió a gritar con más fuerza el teniente.

Justo cuando Shelby creyó ver que el sargento reaccionaba a su grito, un haz de luz enceguecedor seguido de una espantosa explosión sacudieron su mundo por completo, lanzándolo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco de trapo sometido a los caprichos de un huracán.

El teniente Shelby aterrizó con un dolor insoportable que torturaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y mucho le costó recobrar el sentido lo suficiente como para intentar ponerse de pie y llegar al puesto de misiles... y cuando se paró, la pierna de Shelby se rebeló con un violento estallido de dolor, haciendo que el teniente volviera a caer al suelo en medio de un lamento inhumano.

Cuando Shelby pudo voltear para ver su pierna, la encontró expuesta al aire a través de la tela rasgada y quemada de su uniforme, sangrando por varios lugares en donde las esquirlas de la explosión le habían provocado heridas.

Cualquier intento de caminar, o siquiera ponerse de pie, resultaba en un fracaso mucho peor y en una nueva ola de dolor que le hacía perder la razón... pero a base de fuerza de voluntad, el teniente Shelby pudo arrastrarse hasta llegar al puesto de misiles, sólo para encontrarse con el horrendo espectáculo de ver al sargento Ordoñez y a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban reducidos a nada por las armas del enemigo.

Pero su lanzamisiles todavía estaba allí, aparentemente en condiciones de disparar.

El battlepod que había masacrado a Ordoñez y a los demás soldados ya había pasado por encima de ellos, dando por muerto a Shelby y seguramente lanzándose contra otros puestos del 54 de Fusileros que continuaban con la resistencia.

El Zentraedi pagaría muy caro su error; haciendo uso del lanzamisiles que los soldados de Ordoñez habían dejado armados antes de morir, el teniente Shelby logró dispararle al battlepod en aquel punto sensible donde sus piernas mecánicas se unían con el cuerpo principal del mecha, disolviendo a la máquina de guerra Zentraedi en una brutal explosión de la que sólo emergerían en pie las piernas del battlepod... y que dejó a la cabina del mecha convertida en un amasijo de metales sin forma reconocible.

Al menos, algo era algo.

Shelby intentó entonces recargar él sólo el lanzamisiles; todavía quedaban dos o tres misiles Javelin en el pozo de zorro, pero la tarea se le hacía virtualmente imposible sin nadie que lo ayudara... y las esperanzas de poder recargar el arma antes de que un segundo battlepod enemigo recapacitara en lo que le había ocurrido a su camarada se acabaron bien pronto.

El battlepod sólo necesitó dar dos pasos gigantes para colocarse justo al lado del pozo de zorro que servía como último refugio del teniente Shelby.

Y el lanzamisiles estaba a medio cargar.

Ni modo.

Tomando su fusil de asalto, Shelby lanzó una ráfaga de tiros contra el mecha enemigo, aún a sabiendas de que sus disparos sólo lograrían un efecto risible en la acorazada máquina de guerra Zentraedi. En efecto, el mecha ni siquiera se dio por aludido sino que simplemente se posicionó mejor sobre el pozo de zorro, como si estuviese asegurándose de que el disparo que ultimaría a aquel malherido microniano fuera perfecto.

Entregado a la resignación de morir, Shelby preparó su fusil para un nuevo disparo cuando el radio de su casco captó una voz que lo llamaba a través de la estática.

– _¡54º de Fusileros, aquí Skull Catorce, respondan por favor!_

Lo único que le impedía a Shelby creer que era la voz de Dios era el tono inconfundiblemente femenino de aquella voz y su identificación como miembro del Escuadrón Skull; nada que viniera del escuadrón de Rick Hunter podía siquiera considerarse como divino.

Excepto en momentos como ése, cuando se convertían en su única esperanza de seguir con vida.

– ¡YA ERA HORA! – bramó Shelby con todas sus fuerzas a través de la radio.

– _¡Identifíquese!_ – exigió la voz.

– ¡Primer teniente Daniel Shelby, Compañía C, Batallón 54 de Fusileros!

Shelby todavía no había terminado de presentarse cuando el inmenso battlepod creyó más apropiado aplastarlo bajo el peso de su inmenso pie mecánico... un movimiento que estaba a medio camino cuando una serie de disparos procedentes del cielo atravesó al battlepod de extremo a extremo, dejándolo convertido en una ruina inútil y humeante que no tardó en colapsar lejos del último refugio de Shelby.

Sin tiempo para celebrar su supervivencia, Shelby se alejó lo más que pudo del derribado mecha enemigo y pensó en cómo podía agradecerle a quien fuera que hubiera disparado para protegerlo... pero su interlocutora en la radio se le adelantó con una instrucción que no admitía demora.

– _¡Muévase, teniente!_

– ¿Qué? – balbuceó confundido el oficial del Ejército.

– _¡QUE SE MUEVA AHORA MISMO, INSENSATO PISAHORMIGAS!_

Ante los ojos sorprendidos del primer teniente Daniel Shelby, un inmenso Battloid descendió de entre las nubes de polvo y humo que cubrían el campo de batalla como si fuera un ángel vengador venido del cielo, repartiendo fuego y destrucción entre los Zentraedi que aún permanecían con vida, y aterrizando con precisión casi milimétrica a dos metros de donde estaba refugiado el atónito oficial del Ejército.

Por más que tuviera gratitud hacia aquella piloto de combate por salvarle la vida, haber pasado por segunda vez en el día demasiado cerca del prospecto de ser pisado por un monstruoso mecha Robotech era algo que podía irritar los nervios del teniente Shelby, lo suficiente como para hacerle gritar a traves de la red táctica.

– ¡¿Está usted loca?!

– _¡¿Podría callarse un segundo?!_ – replicó irritada la voz de aquella piloto mientras su Battloid, acompañado por otros seis que estaban tomando tierra al mismo tiempo, le disparaba a otros battlepods enemigos que continuaban atormentando el campo de batalla. – _¡Estoy salvándole la vida, señor!_

Como ya no había nada que pudiera hacer en esa batalla, debido a las heridas en su pierna y a la falta de un arma adecuada, el teniente Shelby debió resignarse a ver cómo los pilotos de Veritech volvían a actuar como la caballería al rescate, despachando a los battlepods enemigos con una facilidad casi displicente. Esas enormes monstruosidades alienígenas que habían desangrado al 54 de Fusileros caían como moscas bajo las armas de los Veritech, apoyadas ahora por los soldados que aún seguían con vida y con armas como para disparar.

En menos de dos minutos, no quedaba ni uno sólo de los mechas Zentraedi en pie en el campo de batalla, dejando en el paso montañoso sólo a los sobrevivientes del 54 de Fusileros y a los cazas Veritech, rodeados ahora por el silencio sepulcral de una batalla de la que sólo quedaban ecos y visiones de destrucción.

– Supongo que debo agradecerle... – murmuró Shelby por el radio, sin imaginarse que le llegaría una respuesta.

– _Sería de esperar... señor._

* * *

A cien kilómetros del sitio donde el 54º de Fusileros había montado su última defensa, el suelo temblaba bajo el paso de docenas de inmensos mechas de combate del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

El avance de tres de los batallones que formaban el Séptimo Regimiento Mechanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida para enfrentarse a los renegados Zentraedi en la isla La Española constituía un espectáculo impresionante en su poder y magnitud. Habiéndose liberado con la ayuda de los Veritech del ataque artero del enemigo en momentos en que desembarcaban del _Perseus_, los Destroids ya no tenían ningún obstáculo que les impidiera seguir adelante con su misión.

Gigantescos Tomahawks de color arena marchaban a la máxima velocidad que podían sin preocuparse por nada que se hallara a su paso, apuntando los enormes cañones que formaban sus "brazos" hacia el frente. A su alrededor, y flanqueando la formación para resguardarla frente a cualquier ataque, los más ligeros y ágiles Spartans del Séptimo Mecanizado procuraban no dejar muy atrás a sus más lentos primos... y así, tres batallones completos de Destroids avanzaban impiadosos hacia el último reducto de los Zentraedi renegados.

El Cuarto Batallón del Séptimo Mecanizado permanecía a retaguardia, a una distancia segura de cualquier ataque enemigo. No se suponía que los Destroids del Cuarto Batallón participaran del combate cercano contra los renegados... pero eso era exactamente lo que tenían planeados los comandantes de tierra de la Operación.

Piloteando uno de los Tomahawks del Segundo Batallón, y comandando a todos los mechas de esa unidad gracias a la red táctica, el mayor Rolf Emerson hacía lo posible para no dejarse llevar por la emoción y adrenalina del momento.

Emerson había estado vinculado al Proyecto Destroid desde sus inicios, cuando era un simple segundo teniente que participaba de los primeros equipos de pruebas a comienzos de siglo. Él había formado parte de los equipos militares asignados a probar los prototipos de los Destroids Tomahawk y Spartan elaborados por las corporaciones que querían ganar a toda costa aquellos jugosos contratos de producción. Él había escrito docenas de informes oficiales con los resultados de esas evaluaciones, había elevado elogios bien merecidos y había hecho críticas furibundas ante los directivos de las corporaciones y los mandos del Ejército.

Su profesionalismo y capacidades le habían ganado respeto y una serie de rápidos ascensos dentro del naciente Cuerpo Mechanizado del Ejército. Toda su carrera él había tenido que luchar contra los más cerrados y recalcitrantes oficiales de todas las ramas militares, aquellos que consideraban a los Destroids como caros juguetes que el Ejército compraba en un esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás de las demás ramas de las Fuerzas en materia de presupuesto y avance tecnológico. Largos años apoyando, dentro de las posibilidades que le daba el respeto a la jerarquía, todas las propuestas tendientes a fomentar y multiplicar la formación de unidades de Destroids en el Ejército... una lucha constante.

Ahora, en ese momento, se estaban jugando los resultados de la cruzada personal del mayor Rolf Emerson.

Era la primera vez que Emerson entraba en combate al mando de un Destroid... y coincidía además con el primer ataque masivo lanzado por una formación de Destroids contra fuerzas enemigas. Hasta la fecha, y exceptuando situaciones extraordinarias como aquellos "ataques Daedalus" montados por el SDF-1 durante la guerra, todas las acciones de batalla de los mechas bípedos del Ejército habían sido en el marco de operaciones defensivas. Siempre repeliendo la agresión de los mechas enemigos, ganando tiempo para que los Veritech vinieran al rescate.

La cosa era muy diferente ahora.

Al lado de la pantalla principal de la cabina, un reloj digital marcaba el paso inexorable de los segundos que faltaban para que llegara un gran momento.

Diez... nueve... ocho... siete...

Para el mayor Emerson, cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba más y más lento, a tal punto que los últimos tres segundos transcurrieron para él como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor.

Tres... dos... uno...

Cero.

Un espantoso trueno invadió los canales de la red táctica, y el mayor Emerson debió resistir los impulsos por cubrirse ante ese sonido infernal.

Allá lejos, en la retaguardia, los seis gigantescos Destroid Monster que componían el elemento de artillería pesada del Séptimo Mecanizado habían abierto fuego indiscriminado con sus cañones de 406 milímetros sobre la _Kraadel_ y sus últimos defensores, y escasos segundos separaron al momento de los disparos del instante en que las salvas detonaron sobre el casco magullado de la fragata Zentraedi, iluminando el horizonte con resplandores fantasmagóricos y mortales.

Terroríficos silbidos siguieron al paso de los cañonazos de los Monster, y la pantalla del Destroid de Emerson mostró el paso raudo de salvas de misiles lanzados por los Phalanx del Cuarto Batallón... aunque no tan pasmosos como los inmensos Monster, los Phalanx portaban en sus lanzadores dobles una cantidad respetable y letal de misiles, los que eran usados para suplementar el fuego artillero de sus hermanos.

Emerson se estremeció inconscientemente de sólo pensar en la muerte y destrucción que aquellas salvas estaban provocando en sus enemigos... y a la vez, se sintió aliviado de saber que aquellas armas no habían disparado contra él.

Aquellos disparos habían sido la señal que Emerson y el resto de los pilotos de Destroid estaban esperando.

– A todos los Destroids del Segundo Batallón... mantengan formación cerrada hasta alcanzar distancia máxima de sus armas, después dispérsense y abran fuego a la primera señal – ordenó Emerson a sus pilotos a través de la red táctica. – Fuera de eso, cuídense.

Varias señales de confirmación llegaron en respuesta a la orden del mayor Emerson al mismo tiempo que los Destroids de los tres batallones incrementaban su velocidad para lanzarse contra los Zentraedi que pudieran haber sobrevivido a la tempestad de muerte y destrucción.

Bien pronto apareció ante los ojos de los pilotos de Destroids el casco monumental de la fragata _Kraadel_, herido sucesivamente por los misiles lanzados por los buques de guerra, por las armas disparadas desde los Veritech y aviones de ataque, y por las salvas de artillería de los Monster y Phalanx del Séptimo Regimiento. Y rodeando a la nave caída en una patética línea defensiva, dos docenas de battlepods y algunos cientos de soldados y tripulantes Zentraedi de a pie esperaban la llegada de los Destroids.

Una segunda salva tronó desde detrás de los Destroids; la artillería estaba lanzando su segundo intento de "ablandar" las posiciones enemigas... y cuando las explosiones se disiparon, las líneas del enemigo se habían reducido considerablemente.

El momento había llegado.

Los Tomahawks del Segundo Batallón de Emerson, junto a los del Primer Batallón y los Spartans del Tercer Batallón, abrieron fuego contra los Zentraedi con sus baterías principales. Provocados, los gigantescos soldados enemigos y los mechas que aún les quedaban en funcionamiento se lanzaron sobre las tropas humanas, respaldadas por fuego de los pocos cañones operativos de la _Kraadel_. Las legiones de renegados Zentraedi parecían una muralla humana de mechas y de soldados, alzándose a más de diez metros de altura del suelo e intimidando por un instante a los duros pilotos de los Destroids.

Varios de los mechas humanos sufrieron daños como consecuencia del contragolpe enemigo; unos pocos de ellos fueron incluso destruidos al recibir disparos en áreas críticas de sus estructuras. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los Destroids en su carrera mortal, y bien pronto el tronar de armas de energía y misiles resonó por toda La Española.

Lo que había comenzado como una batalla calculada y precisa, como un enfrentamiento de alta tecnología, rápidamente degeneró en una refriega mortífera en donde Destroids y battlepods intercambiaban salvas de láseres y misiles a quemarropa, y en donde soldados Zentraedi sin más protección que sus uniformes se abalanzaban sobre los pesados y blindados mechas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El aire se cargó con la energía de tantas armas disparando al unísono, y el polvo desértico de La Española se elevó hasta las nubes a causa de las explosiones. Los gritos salvajes de los Zentraedi enfurecidos se confundían con las órdenes gritadas a través de la red táctica de los humanos, y al fuego de los mechas de ambos bandos rápidamente se le sumaron nuevas salvas de la artillería de la Tierra Unida, que regaba fuego desde la distancia en su afán por acabar con la nave enemiga y evitar que continuara empleando sus armas para respaldar a sus soldados renegados.

Ningún bando estaba dispuesto a dar cuartel, y mucho menos a pedirlo.

Pero a pesar de la valentía y habilidad con que aquellos Zentraedi hicieron honor a su tradición marcial, nada podía compensar la abrumadora superioridad numérica y de poder de fuego con que los micronianos se habían lanzado a la batalla. Uno a uno los cañones remanentes de la _Kraadel_ cayeron en silencio, uno a uno los battlepods estallaron en monstruosas bolas de fuego después de tratar de llevarse a todos los Destroids que pudieran, y uno a uno los soldados y tripulantes de la caída fragata cayeron fulminados por las armas de los micronianos.

La acción de los Destroids duró exactamente siete minutos y veintinueve segundos.

Al disiparse las nubes de humo y callar las armas, sólo cinco malheridos soldados Zentraedi continuaban con vida.

* * *

Los cazas del Escuadrón Skull fueron los últimos en regresar al _Hyperion_ una vez concluida la batalla. El veterano escuadrón de combate había atravesado el infierno de la Operación Navaja sin lamentar la pérdida de ninguno de sus cazas Veritech, aunque más de uno había vuelto llevando cicatrices de su reciente enfrentamiento contra los Zentraedi.

En ausencia de su líder, el primer teniente Max Sterling había asumido la tarea de reunir a los dispersos elementos del Skull, negándose a regresar al _Hyperion_ hasta que todos los cazas del escuadrón de la Calavera estuvieran juntos para emprender el viaje, desde los que lo habían acompañado en su defensa del _Perseus_ y de la cabeza de playa pasando por los que habían estado combatiendo en los cielos contra los cazas enemigos y los que corrieron contra el tiempo para rescatar a los asediados soldados del 54° de Fusileros.

Y de igual manera, los pilotos del Skull se habían negado terminantemente a aterrizar hasta que el último caza de los demás escuadrones de combate se hallara sano y salvo a bordo del _Hyperion_.

De nada sirvieron los intentos de razonar: el Skull había tomado una decisión.

Por fin, cuando todos los Veritech y cazas no transformables de la Armada y de las Fuerzas Espaciales se hallaron de regreso a bordo del portaaviones, los cazas del Escuadrón Skull acometieron la tarea de aterrizar en la cubierta de vuelo del _Hyperion_ con el mismo profesionalismo que los caracterizaba.

El último en regresar fue el Skull Dos del primer teniente Sterling.

Curiosamente, había una persona que esperaba al teniente Sterling junto a una de las escotillas de acceso a la torre de mando del _Hyperion_... una mujer de apariencia joven, de largo cabello tan verde como sus ojos, y vestida con un uniforme militar que no disimulaba en lo más mínimo su avanzado embarazo. No importaba el aspecto ocasionalmente frágil de la mujer... en su mirada se veía una firmeza y una decisión implacables.

Por pura cortesía, algunos oficiales le sugirieron a la mujer que dejara de exponerse al fresco y regresara al interior de la torre de mando, y con igual cortesía la mujer rechazó las sugerencias. Ella no había podido participar de la batalla, pero nadie le impediría esperar allí el regreso de su compañero de armas.

La espera de la mujer terminó cuando el Skull Dos se detuvo cerca de la torre tras un aterrizaje digno de un libro de texto. Mientras el personal de cubierta del _Hyperion_ se ocupaba de llevar al Skull Dos hasta uno de los ascensores ubicados a babor de la cubierta de vuelo, el piloto descendía del Veritech para posarse sobre la cubierta del _Hyperion_.

Y no tardó en divisar a la mujer que lo esperaba cerca de la "isla" del portaaviones... y hacia ella fue que corrió el piloto, sin importarle las reacciones del resto de la tripulación.

Ella parecía estar esperándolo con una cara pétrea e impasible... pero bastó con que él se acercara a ella para que las primeras lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos.

Cuando los dos se reencontraron, no les quedaba otra cosa por hacer más que dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y unirse en un beso que los dejó sin aliento... un beso que para el piloto era la razón misma para regresar de cada misión, y que para ella era sólo una muestra de lo más maravilloso que había en el mundo.

No sería aquel el último reencuentro del día.

* * *

– Aquí estás – anunció Lisa Hayes ni bien abrió la puerta del camarote de Rick, el lugar en donde ella había estado completamente segura de que acabaría por encontrar a su piloto.

La vorágine de la batalla les había impedido a Rick y Lisa reencontrarse inmediatamente después de que él destruyera los últimos misiles que habían amenazado al _Hyperion_. Mientras Rick pugnaba por abandonar a un Skull Uno que estaba rápidamente empeorando su funcionamiento, Lisa debió permanecer en el CIC para coordinar el avance de las tropas de tierra contra los últimos baluartes de los renegados.

La única ocasión en que los dos pudieron verse cara a cara antes de aquel momento fue el instante en que Rick apareció de pasada en el CIC tal como se lo había ordenado el comodoro Azueta... pero sus intentos de acercarse a Lisa fueron rápidamente aplastados por el comodoro, quien sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar le ordenó al piloto reportarse en su oficina y esperarlo hasta que él pudiera reunirse con él.

Rick había querido besar a Lisa allí mismo y a la vista de todos, pero un comodoro se lo impidió; Lisa quería sólo abrazar a su piloto, pero una verdadera guerra en la isla la obligó a enfocar su atención en la batalla.

Y así, los dos debieron resignarse a una cruel e impaciente separación mientras continuara la batalla en la isla... una espera que duró dos horas agónicas.

Afortunadamente, ya todo había terminado. Las tropas de la Tierra Unida habían aplastado los últimos elementos renegados de las tropas Zentraedi y destruido su nave de combate, y la situación en tierra ya estaba regresando a algo parecido a la paz. Los escuadrones de cazas Veritech y aeronaves de ataque ya habían regresado al portaaviones o a alguna base de tierra si no estaban en condiciones de volver con la flota, y los soldados sobrevivientes de la infantería ya habían sido evacuados a puestos de atención sanitaria en la flota o en la isla.

Y fue sólo entonces que Lisa Hayes pudo lanzarse de lleno a lo que su corazón había anhelado durante todo el día: la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el hombre que le había salvado la vida una vez más.

Luego de que los técnicos del hangar le informaran que el comandante Hunter había dejado el lugar pocos minutos antes, tras cerciorarse de que su escuadrón hubiera llegado sano y salvo al _Hyperion_, Lisa concluyó que el piloto estaría en algún lugar seguro y tranquilo... su camarote.

Su intuición no le falló en lo más mínimo: lo primero que ella vio al entrar al camarote fue la figura desgarbada de Rick Hunter, acostada en el catre del camarote y con la mirada clavada en el techo gris y metálico del lugar.

– Hasta que llegaste – murmuró Rick sin siquiera mirarla.

– ¿Eh? – replicó confundida la comandante Hayes, hasta que entendió lo que su piloto había querido decirle. – Lo siento, es que Azueta quería que supervisara el regreso de los cazas al portaaviones. ¿Cómo está el Skull?

Al fin Rick pudo sonreír... al menos había algo por lo que estar contento. Además de lo obvio.

– Volvieron todos bien... no perdimos a nadie. Ahora dime, ¿sabes algo sobre los demás escuadrones?

– Algunas bajas, pero no muy serias, gracias a Dios...

– ¿Tuviste alguna novedad sobre el 54 de Fusileros?

La mirada de Lisa se nubló, y ella trató de que Rick no lo notara... pero ella no tenía secretos para él.

– Enviaron helicópteros desde el _Perseus_ para evacuar a los sobrevivientes... los traerán de regreso a la flota para darles atención médica – explicó Lisa, que no podía sacarse de la mente las voces aterradas de aquel batallón en sus pedidos desesperados de auxilio.

Con comprensión, Rick se incorporó e invitó a Lisa a sentarse junto a él, cosa que ella aceptó sin dudarlo. En el momento mismo en que ella tomó asiento en el catre al lado de su piloto, Lisa prácticamente se desplomó sobre él por causa de su agotamiento, dejándose sostener sólo por los brazos de Rick como siempre lo habían hecho.

– Pagaron un precio muy alto, pero los detuvieron – concluyó Lisa antes de hundir su cara en el pecho de Rick y suspirar de cansancio.

– Ya terminó, bonita... – la consolaba Rick entre abrazo y abrazo. – Ya terminó.

El corazón de Lisa Hayes se detuvo cuando sintió la sensación más hermosa de su universo... eso que sólo los besos tiernos de Rick despertaban en ella, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento en que sin avisarle se lanzó a besarla en el cuello. Con un suave ronroneo, Lisa se acomodó en brazos de su piloto y simplemente se dejó consentir por él, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba allí alejaba las penas y dolores de la guerra hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Y lo menos que ella podía hacer por él era devolverle un poco de aquellas sensaciones... de modo que en cuanto tuvo el cuello de Rick a tiro, sin advertirle ella se lanzó a besarlo una y otra vez, primero con besos tiernos y cortos, y luego con otros más largos, intensos y apasionados... hasta que ella tuvo la enorme satisfacción de sentir a Rick estremeciéndose con su ataque, dejándolo completamente indefenso para su siguiente movimiento.

Incorporándose, Lisa miró a su novio a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos todo el amor y la adoración que él sentía por ella... y sin darle respiro ni quitar su mirada de esos intensos ojos azules, ella atrapó los labios de Rick en los suyos y le quitó el aliento con un beso que prometía no dejar en pie la cordura del Líder Skull.

Rick ya sabía cómo responder en esas situaciones; una vez superado el shock inicial, el piloto de combate apretó a su novia en un abrazo más intenso y devolvió el beso con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que ella se derretía en sus brazos como hielo al sol. Y si Rick Hunter alguna vez olvidaba lo que era la más completa felicidad, el sonido de los jadeos y suspiros de Lisa se lo hicieron recordar sin ningún problema.

Cuando los dos terminaron por fin de besarse, descargando en ese momento placentero todas las urgencias y terrores del día, Rick no pudo sino perderse en los profundos y brillantes ojos verdes de Lisa, que lo miraban con un hambre y una pasión que él pensó que terminaría por consumirlo.

Pero no sería ese el momento; con una sonrisa jadeante y luego de quitarse algunos mechones que le habían caído en el rostro, Lisa volvió a la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Qué te dijo Azueta?

El ceño de Rick se frunció, haciendo que ella temiera lo peor.

– Me gritó de arriba a abajo... – rememoró Rick con indignación en cada una de sus palabras. – Me acusó de irresponsable, me dijo que había puesto en riesgo la defensa del grupo de batalla, que lo que hice fue una imprudencia de proporciones monstruosas, que podría haber muerto y dejado al Skull sin líder en medio del combate...

– Lo siento – trató de consolarla ella, tomándolo de la mano para transmitirle todo su apoyo.

Sin embargo, Rick no parecía apesadumbrado, sino todo lo contrario... hasta podía decirse que estaba satisfecho.

– Después dijo que, salvando esas cuestiones y de no ser porque todavía estaba furioso, probablemente acabara recomendándome para una medalla...

Lisa arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, a lo que Rick contestó asintiendo todo orgulloso y sonriente, para luego acariciar el rostro de su novia y besarla suavemente en los labios... aún si hubiera querido soltarla, nunca habría podido hacerlo. No mientras la estaba mirando a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez en su vida.

No cuando había estado tan cerca de perderla otra vez...

– Pero no me importa lo que Azueta haga, lo que importa es que estás bien...

– Rick...

– Si te dieras una idea del miedo que pasé... – murmuró entristecido el piloto, sobrecogido por las emociones de aquel día de locura.

– Aw, no te preocupes más... – le aseguró Lisa mientras lo acariciaba en el rostro y apoyaba su frente contra la de él. – Ya está, Rick.

– No sé si pueda soportar otro momento como este... saber que estás en peligro.

– ¿Tú no lo puedes soportar? – replicó ella haciéndose la ofendida. – ¿Y qué me queda a mí que tengo que quedarme en una consola mientras tú te pones a volar en una batalla?

Rick le puso a su novia una muy mala cara a la que ella respondió sacándole la lengua en su expresión más burlona, rompiendo con la tensión y seriedad del momento e iniciando una escalada de violencia que muy pronto llegó al juego de manos... caricias, mimos y cachetadas fingidas a las que el otro respondía subiendo la apuesta.

Era una diversión tonta, pero en un momento como ese ninguno de los dos iba a poner tales reparos... todo lo que les importaba era estar juntos y aprovechar cada momento que podían compartir.

– Mira, Lisa, los dos estamos con la adrenalina demasiado alta con esta batalla... – concedió Rick en un intento por hacer las paces en ese conflicto insólito. – Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos algo distinto? Yo te beso y dejamos las discusiones para más tarde.

– Tonto, tonto, tonto, siempre tonto... – devolvió Lisa con una sonrisa inmensa y tocándole la punta de la nariz a su novio.

– Estás fallándole al plan...

Sorprendida por ese regaño, Lisa replicó besándolo largamente en los labios y empujándolo contra la pared del camarote, a lo que Rick no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que sin hacerse demasiado problema cedió ante los avances de su novia y se dejó atrapar entre el frío y gris mamparo metálico y el cuerpo pequeño de Lisa Hayes. Sin pensarlo mucho, Rick comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Lisa, pasando sus dedos por aquella maraña de color miel y sintiéndola cercana a él y completamente suya...

Y cuando al abrir los ojos él se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lisa, Rick supo que él le pertenecía por completo a ella...

– ¿Te agradecí por haberme salvado la vida una vez más? – susurró Lisa contra sus labios, terminando la pregunta con un nuevo beso.

– No... no lo hiciste.

– En ese caso... gracias, Rick.

Por alguna razón, Rick esperaba que el agradecimiento viniera con uno de esos besos que lo dejaban devastado y rendido a los pies de la comandante Hayes, pero el ver que la respuesta sólo había sido una sencilla palabra lo dejó decepcionado y berrinchudo, cosa que quedó bien clara con la cara de chiquillo molesto

– ¿Nada más que eso? – protestó el piloto, frunciendo más el ceño conforme la sonrisa de Lisa Hayes se hacía más grande.

– No – negó ella en tono misterioso.

– ¿Entonces?

Lisa se acercó al rostro de Rick... tanto que el piloto debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad como para no comérsela a besos antes de que ella le diera aquella cosa tan misteriosa.

– Esto – anunció Lisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al ataque una vez más.

Y una vez más los dos se lanzaban al ruedo, en un permanente combate para decidir cuál de los dos estaba más loco de amor y pasión por el otro... como siempre, aquellas batallas comenzaban como algo tierno sólo para convertirse en algo más furioso y apasionado con cada segundo que sus labios permanecían juntos. Cada instante que compartían los entregaba más y más a la deliciosa locura de saberse juntos y enamorados, y en esa locura los dos estaban dispuestos a permanecer todo el tiempo que pudieran.

Y a hacer todo lo que pudieran hacer juntos.

De modo que para Rick fue simplemente una consecuencia obvia y evidente el que se lanzara sin más sobre las presillas de la chaqueta de servicio de Lisa, desabotonándola y abriéndola lo suficiente como para que él pudiera meter sus manos a acariciar de manera más cercana el cuerpo de su novia, provocándole a Lisa escalofríos enloquecedores y dulces que le quitaron la razón por completo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró Lisa entre besos y en los pocos ratos de razón que tenía.

– ¿No tienes que reportarte a servicio, no?

– Tengo una junta con Azueta y el coronel Folkman en dos horas.

– Tiempo más que suficiente – le aseguró Rick.

– ¿Qué haces?

Rápidamente, Rick la silenció con un beso y la tomó en brazos hasta acostarla en el catre junto a él, sin darle ni un instante de respiro ni un segundo de reflexión. El piloto no perdía ni un segundo en llevar a su novia a un pequeño espacio de locura y pasión, y Lisa no desperdiciaba la oportunidad que le estaba dando su piloto, sino que la aprovechaba como si fuera la última.

La chaqueta del uniforme de Lisa acabó, como solía pasar en esos momentos, en un rincón oscuro y olvidado del camarote de Rick, mientras ella trabajaba sobre el uniforme de su piloto...

– Cuando vuelvas de la junta, pasa por tu camarote y trae tu ropa de dormir... – le susurró Rick entre jadeos, mientras ella marcaba un camino de besos entre la oreja y los labios del piloto.

– ¿Eh?

– Si no quieres traer ropa de dormir, mejor todavía, hacemos una noche descampada – insistió Rick a la vez que daba vuelta los papeles atacaba a besos el cuello y la oreja de Lisa. – ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme por eso?

– Rick, no permiten compartir--

– Que traigan a toda la Armada para impedírmelo. Esta noche dormimos juntos y que el resto del mundo se vaya al diablo – proclamó el piloto como si acabara de hacerle una declaración de guerra a cualquiera que intentara oponerse al derecho de los dos de estar juntos. – ¿Qué dices?

Lisa hizo acto de estar pensándolo muy seriamente, y tan bien le salió la charada que Rick llegó a tener miedo de estar a punto de escuchar una mala respuesta.

Y en silencio, Lisa disfrutaba horrores la mirada de terror que aparecía en los ojos azules de Rick.

– ¿Traigo mi almohada? – propuso inocentemente la comandante Hayes, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera juguetona.

– Así me gusta.

Sonriendo y acomodándose junto a Rick hasta que los dos estuvieron completamente juntos, Lisa terminó por deshacerse de la camisa del uniforme de Rick y comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez sin piedad ni pausa... y Rick pudo reconocer la señal clara e inequívoca que Lisa le dio al morderle el labio inferior y volver a besarlo.

El mensaje era claro: se acercaban momentos muy intensos y placenteros en sus vidas.

– Así me gusta más.

* * *

Del otro lado de la pantalla, una docena de generales y almirantes encabezados por el mismísimo Henry Gloval escuchaban con suma atención al comodoro Azueta mientras éste les informaba personalmente acerca del desarrollo de la Operación Navaja. Como si toda la tensión y nervios de dirigir la primera batalla a gran escala contra fuerzas Zentraedi desde el final de la guerra no fuera suficiente, ahora el comodoro Azueta tenía que satisfacer la curiosidad de los altos mandos que estaban allá en Nueva Macross.

E indirectamente, la de los políticos para quienes trabajaban aquellos hombres.

– Toda la resistencia en La Española ha sido aplastada, y los intentos del enemigo de dispersar nuestras fuerzas, aunque exitosos al principio, sólo resultaron en un completo desastre para sus tropas y mechas. De acuerdo a los reportes que recibimos desde el campo, la situación está controlada por completo.

Varios de los otros generales sonrieron satisfechos; Azueta se había tomado el trabajo de transmitir una presentación interactiva compilada por sus oficiales de Inteligencia sobre el desarrollo de la batalla, y el poder ver con lujo de detalles la batalla que el comodoro les estaba narrando sólo hacía que los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando aprobaran más el manejo de la situación.

Pero era el almirante Gloval el único que hacía las preguntas de entre ellos... y aún con su victoria duramente obtenida, Azueta sentía trepidación de hablar con el hombre que había virtualmente comandado a la Tierra Unida durante dos años de guerra dura y secreta contra extraterrestres.

– ¿Estado de las fuerzas enemigas? – inquirió Gloval, sosteniendo en sus manos un bloc de notas.

– Completamente destruidas, señor.

– ¿Sobrevivientes?

Azueta tardó en responder... aquella pregunta era bastante complicada a pesar de su simplicidad.

– Capturamos a cinco con vida... después se suicidaron.

– ¿Cómo que se suicidaron?

Los demás generales del Alto Mando se miraron confundidos, y a más de uno se le pudo ver en el rostro el temor ante lo que podían llegar a hacer los Zentraedi... más ahora que tenían motivos para dudar hasta de los prisioneros de guerra.

Con semejante peso encima, el comodoro Azueta trató de explicar el inverosímil incidente lo más simple posible.

– Se lanzaron contra una escuadrilla de Destroids y los pilotos dispararon en defensa propia.

– Dios... – murmuró un general que se había imaginado demasiado vivamente la idea de un Zentraedi embravecido que prefería la muerte a la ignominia de la captura.

Por prudencia, Azueta omitió el término de humor negro que habían acuñado los pilotos de Destroids para referirse al incidente... "Suicidio infligido por mecha".

Un gruñido de reprobación de Gloval devolvió la seriedad y el silencio a aquella videoconferencia.

– ¿Bajas propias? – preguntó el Supremo Comandante.

– Perdimos once Veritech y siete aviones de ataque, y otros treinta y nueve aviones sufrieron daños... en cuanto a los Destroids, veintisiete fueron puestos definitivamente fuera de combate, y otros cuarenta y dos recibieron daños de batalla reparables.

Gloval frunció el ceño... no importaba cuántas veces oyera reportes como aquellos, cada noticia de pérdidas y muertes lo llenaba de rabia.

Y todavía faltaba lo peor.

– Acerca del 54 de Fusileros... ¿qué tan graves fueron sus pérdidas?

– Peor de lo que habíamos previsto, almirante – contestó en tono sombrío el comodoro Azueta. – Mucho peor.

El general Carruthers, de cuyo mando dependía el 54 de Fusileros por ser una unidad del Ejército, se apresuró a preguntar aún sin permiso del almirante Gloval.

– ¿Tiene números?

– Perdimos tres cuartas partes del batallón, general – explicó Azueta ante la mirada consternada del Jefe del Ejército. – Casi todos los sobrevivientes han sido heridos, y en estos momentos están siendo tratados en las enfermerías de campaña y a bordo de los buques de la flota.

Del otro lado de la pantalla sólo había silencio y estupefacción; las previsiones hechas con anterioridad a la operación habían estimado severas bajas para la infantería, pero lo que Azueta estaba reportando era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubieran imaginado. El objetivo del 54 había sido cumplido: los Zentraedi nunca pudieron acercarse a una ciudad habitada en La Española... pero esa victoria había venido al costo de prácticamente toda la unidad.

Era una de esas victorias cuyos frutos sabían a cenizas en la boca de los vencedores.

– Debo felicitarlo a usted y a sus fuerzas por un excelente trabajo, comodoro Azueta – retomó la palabra Gloval sin sonar demasiado alegre por la victoria. – Tratándose de una situación delicada como la que estuvimos enfrentando en esta crisis, la operación resultó un éxito rotundo.

– Gracias, señor.

– El Consejo del Alto Mando esperará su reporte completo en un plazo razonable, y debo comunicarle que la Ministra de Defensa en persona está interesada en discutir el desarrollo de la operación con usted.

Algo en aquella frase le provocó escalofríos al comodoro Azueta, quien apenas atinó a hacer su siguiente pregunta con toda la prudencia que la situación exigía.

– ¿Dijo por qué, señor?

Gloval y el resto de sus generales y almirantes intercambiaron expresiones cautelosas.

– Baste decir que están surgiendo algunas consideraciones políticas respecto de la operación, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la inminente consideración de una ley de inmigración Zentraedi en el Senado – reveló el almirante Gloval en un tono críptico. – Es por eso que el Gobierno está interesado en tener todos los hechos claros para poder despejar cualquier... inquietud... que pudiera surgir entre los senadores o el público en general.

– Comprendo, almirante.

Ahora sí Gloval parecía satisfecho, y por un segundo el comodoro Azueta creyó que podía estar tranquilo... pero entonces, el ceño del Supremo Comandante volvió a fruncirse, provocando que en su silla de la sala de juntas del _Hyperion_, el hombre que había comandado la Operación Navaja sintiera los mismos escalofríos que lo habían sobrecogido cuando una docena de misiles Zentraedi estaban en pleno curso hacia su portaaviones.

– Ahora, comodoro Azueta...

– ¿Sí, señor?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gloval... y Azueta sólo terminó por inquietarse más.

– ¿Qué es esto que estoy escuchando sobre el comandante Hunter?

* * *

Terminadas las explicaciones, el almirante Gloval agradeció a Azueta en nombre de todo el Consejo del Alto Mando y cerró la comunicación, permitiéndole al comodoro volver a atender sus responsabilidades en el grupo de batalla, y al almirante seguir discutiendo las ramificaciones de la reciente batalla con los otros oficiales superiores de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Pero antes, se le hizo indispensable al almirante una pitada de su pipa, vicio al que los demás integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados como para objetar.

– Bien, señores, ¿cómo seguimos a partir de ahora? – arrancó Gloval cuando terminó con la pipa y la dejó en el cenicero. – Esta crisis ha sido contenida, pero no podemos bajar la guardia… nunca sabremos cuándo podremos tener que enfrentar otro incidente como este maldito asunto en La Española.

El único oficial en hablar era el corpulento y severo general de dos estrellas que comandaba la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida.

– Señor, si me permite.

Los otros integrantes del Consejo no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. El brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann tendía a considerarse más como un soldado de primera línea que como un habitante del Cuartel General, lo que lo convertía en uno de los generales menos notorios del Consejo del Alto Mando, un oficial que prefería ocuparse de las cuestiones profesionales de la Fuerza Aérea en lugar de meterse en temas de mayor relevancia pública. Esa era la razón por la que sus intervenciones en las reuniones del Consejo eran pocas y tendían a enfocarse en los temas específicos de su rama de servicio, y precisamente por eso, el que Prützmann interviniera en ese asunto era algo que despertaba el interés del resto de los miembros del Consejo.

Por su parte y cuidando muy bien de mostrar su curiosidad, el almirante Gloval asintió al pedido del jefe de la Fuerza Aérea y le concedió el uso de la palabra.

– Adelante, general Prützmann.

– Creo que debemos recomendar al Gobierno que posponga la cuestión de la inmigración Zentraedi – sugirió Prützmann, midiendo cautelosamente sus palabras y las reacciones de sus colegas del Consejo del Alto Mando. – Al menos, hasta que nuestras fuerzas estén en condiciones de reaccionar ante nuevos incidentes con los Zentraedi. Esta vez pudimos vencer gracias a que teníamos fuerzas en el área… pero nuestras fuerzas están muy reducidas en número y dispersas por todo el planeta como para repetir una operación como esta.

Varios de los generales se quedaron callados, ya sea porque no se esperaban un pedido tan drástico por parte de Prützmann, ya sea porque estaban considerando seriamente lo que el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea había argumentado. Y unos pocos llegaron a preguntarse en su fuero íntimo si en la propuesta del general Prützmann no se colaba cierto disimulado recelo hacia los Zentraedi.

Haciéndose eco de la sorpresa generalizada de los demás integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando, y de su propia sorpresa ante ese disparo inesperado del jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, el almirante Gloval trató de ser lo más cortés posible a la hora de decirle a Prützmann que su propuesta era, como mínimo, impracticable.

– Lo veo muy difícil, general, dadas las actuales circunstancias políticas.

Prützmann no se dejó detener; lo que estaba diciendo era la consecuencia lógica de muchos meses de analizar en silencio el rumbo de los asuntos mundiales y militares, mientras sus colegas del Consejo acaparaban el resto de la atención. Lo ocurrido en La Española era sólo la confirmación de sus peores previsiones: en su situación actual, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no estaban en condiciones de enfrentar los desafíos planteados por la inmigración de millones de soldados alienígenas.

Si bien el general no tenía esperanzas de que los políticos entendieran la realidad, al menos haría lo posible para que sus camaradas militares comprendieran la verdadera naturaleza de los hechos y las posibles repercusiones de la gran decisión que estaba tomando el GTU.

– Señor, con todo respeto… hemos perdido más de quinientos hombres por no estar listos para una misión como esta – insistió Prützmann. – Y estaremos menos listos si de pronto tenemos a millones de Zentraedi dispersos por todo el mundo.

– ¿Qué propones, Heinrich? – intervino bruscamente el teniente general Binyamin Shkedy, Jefe de Logística del Alto Mando. – ¿Pedirle al Primer Ministro que retire el proyecto?

El jefe de la Fuerza Aérea calló y se encogió de hombros.

– Si es necesario…

Gloval meneó la cabeza. Comprendía bien el punto que trataba de hacer entender Prützmann, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no era algo posible. No sólo por el complejo entramado político en torno a la cuestión de la inmigración Zentraedi, sino porque había que ponerle fin al tema sobre el que podía desatarse un nuevo conflicto con los Zentraedi… y un conflicto con los alienígenas era lo último que necesitaba la Tierra. Sin mencionar que los militares de la Tierra Unida estaban aún menos listos para combatir abiertamente con los Zentraedi que lo que estaban para incidentes como el de La Española.

– No es una opción, general. No estamos en posición de sugerirle al Gobierno un cambio radical de su política, menos en este contexto – devolvió el almirante Gloval. – Lo que ocurrió en La Española pasó justamente por demorarnos demasiado en la cuestión de la inmigración.

El jefe de la Fuerza Aérea no sólo no se detuvo, sino que miró al almirante e insistió con su punto.

– ¿Y qué haremos la próxima vez, señor?

Todos los ojos de la mesa estaban clavados en el almirante Gloval, esperando su respuesta mientras la temperatura de la sala de reuniones parecía bajar perceptiblemente.

– Prepararnos con todas nuestras energías, general Prützmann – se limitó a contestar Gloval. – Y rogar que no tengamos que volver a hacer esto nunca más.

Esta vez, Prützmann entendió lo que Gloval le quería decir y se llamó a silencio… aunque los que conocían al jefe de la Fuerza Aérea pudieron ver en su expresión que ni el tema estaba terminado para él ni estaba convencido de la postura del almirante.

– Cambiemos de tema – dijo entonces Gloval para poner fin a esa discusión y pasar a otras cuestiones relevantes. – A la luz de lo ocurrido, debemos sacar las lecciones aprendidas y prepararnos para el futuro. Y creo que quedó más que demostrado que la infantería no está en condiciones de enfrentar eficazmente a las fuerzas alienígenas en campo abierto. ¿Qué proponen?

Esta vez el primero en hablar fue el hombre del que dependía la infantería de la Tierra Unida: el brigadier general Winston Carruthers. Cosa curiosa en él, el Jefe del Ejército parecía estar bastante entusiasmado con la propuesta que iba a hacer, y ver a Carruthers con algo parecido a una sonrisa en lugar de su habitual ceño fruncido ayudó a levantar el humor del resto del Consejo del Alto Mando.

– Creo que deberíamos darle algo más de ímpetu a este "Proyecto Cyclone" que presentó el Grupo de Investigación.

– ¿Ha escuchado sus previsiones, Winston? – le contestó en tono incrédulo el general Maistroff, que hasta entonces se había quedado bien callado. – Tardarán años, tal vez décadas en tener listo un sistema de esas características.

Nadie, ni siquiera Maistroff con su terquedad y modos bruscos, iba a disuadir a Winston Carruthers de la utilidad de contar con un mecha especial transformable para los soldados de Infantería… menos cuando quinientos de ellos habían perdido la vida en la más clara demostración de que el campo de batalla Robotech era algo completamente distinto a lo que los militares de la Tierra estaban acostumbrados.

– Si empezamos ahora, no tardaremos ni un día más de lo necesario.

**

* * *

**

Sábado 19 de mayo de 2012

No había mucho que pudiera hacer en el pequeño rincón de la enfermería del _Hyperion_ que le estaba asignado, pero dado que el aburrimiento era algo que él no podía soportar por demasiado tiempo y que todo intento de dormir sólo resultaría en pesadillas, el teniente Shelby se obligó a leer una vez más el ejemplar de revista que algún integrante del staff médico de la enfermería le había acercado en un acto de caridad.

La revista no era gran cosa: un compendio de noticias bastante atrasadas condimentado por novedades menores del renaciente mundo del espectáculo. En sí mismo, y a pesar de no darle más valor a la farándula que no fuera de entretenimiento, Shelby consideró importante que volviera a escribirse sobre los escandaletes de los famosos: era una señal más de que el mundo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Pero una señal no era suficiente... si el mundo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, él no estaría inmovilizado por un yeso en la poco cómoda cama que le habían asignado.

Y todos los hombres de su batallón estarían vivos aún, en lugar de estar o muertos en el campo de batalla o confinados a las enfermerías del _Hyperion_ y del _Perseus_, en donde los doctores y enfermeros se afanaban por remendar sus heridas de la mejor manera posible.

Con disgusto, Shelby colocó la revista sobre la mesa de luz junto a él y acomodó su almohada para poder apoyarse mejor.

El 54 de Fusileros había iniciado la Operación Navaja con una plantilla total de 593 oficiales, suboficiales y soldados enlistados, de los cuales sólo quedaban con vida 172 cuando llegaron los helicópteros de evacuación luego de la furiosa batalla de diez minutos mantenida con los battlepods renegados. De los cuatro comandantes de compañía del 54, sólo Shelby había sobrevivido a la batalla... junto con apenas la tercera parte de su compañía.

De la propia compañía C de Shelby, apenas veintinueve integrantes habían sobrevivido.

Peor aún, después del mayor Loizeau y del capitán Semyanchuk, comandante y oficial de operaciones del batallón respectivamente, Shelby era el tercer oficial de mayor rango que había quedado con vida.

Con vida, pero no intacto: los dolores atroces que sentía en su pierna izquierda cada vez que hacía un mínimo movimiento se lo recordaban permanentemente, y cuando los dolores no le recordaban su estado maltrecho, lo hacían los doctores del _Hyperion_ cada vez que venían a revisar su estado.

De pronto, alguien corrió la cortina que le daba un mínimo de privacidad a Shelby en la enfermería, y el oficial del Ejército se preparó a desgano para una nueva sesión con los médicos.

Sólo que su inesperado visitante no resultó ser ningún médico.

– Permiso, teniente... – solicitó el recién llegado, quien resultó ser el mayor Rolf Emerson, comandante de uno de los batallones de Destroids que habían dado el golpe final a los renegados Zentraedi.

Shelby no había tratado mucho con Emerson, conociéndolo sólo por reputación... una reputación muy buena que acababa de probarse en combate durante la reciente batalla.

– Señor... – respondió Shelby tratando de adoptar la postura militar en su camilla, rindiéndose al instante por culpa del dolor. – Por favor, disculpe que no me ponga de pie.

– Está bien, teniente Shelby, no se preocupe – lo disuadió Emerson de manera amable. – ¿Cómo está la pierna?

– Mejor que ayer, peor que el día anterior.

Emerson sonrió cortésmente, pero no tardó en ir directamente al motivo que lo llevaba a visitar a Shelby.

– Lo que usted y sus hombres hicieron, teniente... lo que hicieron llena de orgullo al Ejército y a todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, señor – contestó Shelby con voz seria y apagada.

– Hicieron mucho más que eso, que no le quede duda – le aseguró Emerson. – Miles de personas probablemente estén vivas hoy por el sacrificio de su compañía y de todo el 54.

Shelby sabía que Emerson no tenía ninguna mala intención ni había querido decir algo inapropiado... pero de cualquier manera, aquella referencia al sacrificio de su compañía y de su batallón no le sentó bien, y así se lo hizo saber a Emerson, oficial superior o no.

– Muchos de mis hombres no están vivos hoy, mayor Emerson.

La incomodidad y tensión que sobrevino en ese momento casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

– Por desgracia, eso es también cierto... pero no dude que su sacrificio será debidamente honrado y recordado – prometió el mayor, aún sabiendo que eso era de poco consuelo para alguien que había visto morir a casi todos sus soldados en combate. – De hecho, es eso lo que me trae aquí hoy, teniente Shelby.

– ¿Señor?

– Llegaron órdenes del almirante Gloval y del general Carruthers en Nueva Macross sobre cómo ha de honrarse al 54 de Fusileros y a sus soldados. Se suponía que el coronel Folkman lo informara en persona dado que es el oficial de mayor rango del Ejército que fue asignado a la misión, pero él todavía está en la isla, así que me corresponde a mí en su lugar.

De pronto, Shelby tragó saliva... nada de lo que Emerson tuviera en mente podría ser algo bueno.

– ¿Qué cosa, mayor?

Antes de contestar, Emerson hurgó en el bolsillo de su uniforme hasta dar con una de las cosas que había ido a llevar... una pequeña caja metálica que tenía grabada las insignias del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en la tapa, la cual inmediatamente depositó en la mano de Shelby.

– Me temo que después tendrá que devolverla... se supone que harán toda una ceremonia formal de entrega en Nueva Macross ante los medios.

La incertidumbre de Shelby acabó cuando abrió la caja y vio lo que estaba adentro... y casi al instante la sorpresa lo sobrecogió.

– Pero esto...

A su lado, Emerson parecía satisfecho de haber logrado el efecto buscado.

– La Medalla Titanium es una de nuestras máximas condecoraciones, teniente... otorgada a aquellos hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que se hayan comportado con valor extraordinario por encima del llamado del deber. Usted, al igual que todos los integrantes del Batallón 54 de Fusileros, ha cumplido cabalmente con dicho requisito...

De no haber estado demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que la condecoración que Emerson le había dado fuera verdadera, Shelby todavía habría podido contestarle algo al mayor... pero como todavía no había decidido que aquella medalla era genuina, simplemente quedó con la boca abierta y sosteniendo la medalla en la mano como si fuera a desaparecer.

– No se emocione, todavía no termina – agregó misteriosamente el mayor.

Todavía sin reponerse del shock de haber recibido la medalla Titanium, el teniente Shelby observó pasmado mientras el mayor Emerson sacaba una segunda caja de otro de sus bolsillos.

Ya le habían dado una de las más altas condecoraciones militares de la Tierra Unida, ¿qué otra sorpresa tenía reservada aquel jinete de Destroids para él?

– Ábrala – ordenó Emerson tras aventarle la caja directo al regazo del teniente. – A éstas se las puede quedar.

Shelby obedeció la orden con cautela y recelo, preguntándose qué podía llegar a ser lo que le habían dado.

Y de pronto todas las preguntas fueron respondidas.

– En mi opinión y por lo que leí de su legajo antes de venir aquí, esto es algo que se demoró demasiado tiempo, _capitán_ Shelby – anunció Emerson mientras Shelby observaba incrédulo sus nuevas insignias de rango.

**

* * *

**

Domingo 20 de mayo de 2012

– Te dejo a cargo de este grupo de escolares, Max... no quiero que ninguno se pierda en el camino de regreso a Nueva Macross.

Por enésima vez desde que Rick le informara que a causa de los daños sufridos por el Skull Uno él no podía acompañar a su escuadrón en el vuelo de regreso a Nueva Macross, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling sonrió comprensivamente y trató de calmar las inquietudes de su jefe.

– Puedo manejarlos, Rick.

– No dudes en disparar si alguno se quiere pasar de rebelde.

– Por supuesto – le aseguró Max a su líder de escuadrón... notando entonces que había algo interesante en un rincón del hangar. – ¿Te dijeron--?

– Tres o cuatro días de mantenimiento duro para que pueda volver a volar... – contestó Rick descorazonado mientras le daba un vistazo más a su maltrecho caza de combate, cuyas averías todavía ennegrecían su orgulloso perfil. – Después lo llevarán en vuelo a Nueva Guantánamo y de allí a Nueva Macross.

– Lo forzaste mucho con esa corrida, jefe.

De mala gana, Rick iba a darle la razón a su amigo; la corrida desesperada que había hecho para detener los misiles enemigos, por no mencionar las cortesías de un misil antiaéreo que había errado de enemigo, terminaron por llevar al Skull Uno al límite de su resistencia estructural y de sistemas, y ahora su caza iba a pagar el precio de pasar un tiempo bajo las atenciones de los mecánicos del _Hyperion_.

Rick incluso iba a decir que le daría la razón a Max, pero de pronto, vio entrar al hangar a la persona con la que compartiría el viaje de regreso a Nueva Macross... la persona por la que había desafiado a la muerte y al tiempo en su intento de rescatarla.

La persona que le daba sentido a su vida.

Y fue por esa persona que Rick dijo algo muy distinto a lo que tenía pensado al principio.

– Valió la pena – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Líder Skull, mientras Lisa Hayes se acercaba al VC-33 que los llevaría a ambos a Nueva Macross.

Pero por más que Rick quisiera reunirse con su novia, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de abordar el transporte y dejar el _Hyperion_, algo que se hacía necesario e indispensable.

Y para eso, todos los pilotos de su escuadrón lo estaban esperando en formación en el medio del hangar, en espera de las últimas palabras de su jefe antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso al SDF-1 y a sus labores normales luego de la operación.

Rick se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar... miró uno a uno a sus oficiales, a los jóvenes pilotos de combate que una vez más habían tenido que dar muestras de su valor y habilidad en el campo de batalla bajo sus órdenes. Ninguno de ellos, ni los más curtidos ni los recién llegados al Skull, había perdido la vida durante la operación, pero uno o dos llevaban las marcas de algunos cruces muy cercanos con la muerte.

– Muchachos, no puedo decirles lo orgulloso que estoy por su desempeño...

Varios de los pilotos, normalmente rudos y fanfarrones, sonrieron emocionados ante el elogio de su comandante, lo que hizo que Rick apelara a otro enfoque para ahorrarse uno de esos momentos emocionales que siempre lo ponían incómodo.

– Podría decirles que estoy tan orgulloso que pagaría todas las rondas a nuestro regreso, pero eso sólo es una hipótesis, así que nadie piense en reclamármelo cuando volvamos...

El Skull estalló en una carcajada estruendosa y sentida a la que Rick se sumó sin dudarlo... hasta que la llegada de otra persona al pequeño rincón del hangar que ocupaba el Skull logró que el teniente comandante Hunter adoptara una postura más oficial y seria.

– ¡Atención! – bramó Rick a sus pilotos. – ¡Oficial en cubierta!

Veinticuatro pilotos de combate se pusieron rápidamente en posición de firmes como si estuvieran a punto de pasar la inspección del almirante Gloval, pero lejos de ser un oficial de rango encumbrado aquel al que le presentaban sus respetos, los integrantes del Skull se cuadraron frente a un oficial joven en cuyo uniforme lucían brillantes los dos "pips" dorados de un capitán del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Un oficial que lograba conservar un porte respetable y profesional... aún cuando estuviera confinado a una silla de ruedas.

– ¿Se supone que tengo que decirles "descansen"? – gruñó el oficial del Ejército al ver a los pilotos formados en su honor.

Tras levantar la mirada con frustración y maldiciendo el hecho de que ahora que los dos tenían rangos equivalentes –el rango de capitán del Ejército o de la Fuerza Aérea equivalía al de teniente comandante en la Armada y las Fuerzas Espaciales– él no pudiera abusar de la superioridad jerárquica, Rick contestó la pregunta de su camarada oficial con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

– Sí, Shelby, eso viene con el rango.

– En ese caso… – dijo resignado Shelby antes de hablarle a los subordinados de Rick. – ¡Descansen!

Todos los pilotos dejaron la posición de firmes y pasaron a estar un poco más relajados.

El capitán Dan Shelby aprobó en secreto y en silencio los honores del Skull, guardándose muy bien de poner en palabras algo que siquiera sonara como un agradecimiento o reconocimiento a los jockeys de Veritech... hasta tanto se decidiera su situación militar, él seguiría siendo un oficial de Infantería, un pisahormigas, y eso lo obligaba a seguir las tradiciones.

– ¿Están por irse? – preguntó el capitán Shelby a Rick, refiriéndose a los pilotos del Skull.

– En breve.

– ¿Puedo pedirle un favor, comandante Hunter?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Rick apenas atinó a responder afirmativamente.

– El que desee, capitán Shelby.

– ¿Cuál de sus pilotos fue el que vino a sacarme las castañas del fuego?

Tanto Rick como el resto del Escuadrón Skull se miraron confundidos y sorprendidos... algunos porque no tenían la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando aquel pisahormigas, otros porque no sabían a quién de ellos podía estar haciendo referencia Shelby. Sólo una persona en el Skull trató de pasar desapercibida, cosa que logró con todo éxito en medio de la confusión del Escuadrón.

– Hubo varios... – comentó Rick como si nada. – ¿Sería tan amable de elaborar, capitán?

Shelby pareció pensar muy bien la respuesta, y después se lanzó con una descripción que le hizo nacer una sonrisa en los labios.

– Se oía profesional por la radio y tenía una voz impresionante... sobre todo cuando insultaba.

Era todo lo que Rick necesitaba saber.

– ¡Teniente Birkeland! – bramó el Líder Skull. – ¡Paso al frente!

Ante semejante instrucción, el escuadrón respondió dando dos pasos hacia atrás para dejar sola y expuesta a una joven y menuda piloto de combate de baja estatura, cabello rubio y atado en cola de caballo, e inteligentes ojos grises.

En ese momento, la joven parecía menos una ruda piloto de Veritech que una colegiala a la que se la había llamado al frente para dar lección oral... y al ver frente a frente a aquel oficial a quien le había gritado desde la seguridad y poderío de su Battloid, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland apenas reunió la compostura para hacer la venia y saludar como lo exigía el protocolo.

– ¡Señor!

Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos al reconocer de quién se trataba... de todos los pilotos de combate con los que alguna vez había tenido que tratar, jamás hubiera esperado que la persona que le salvó la vida fuera justamente aquella niña desgarrada a quien él una vez disuadiera de tirar su carrera militar y su vida por la borda.

– ¡¿Usted?! – preguntó incrédulo el oficial del Ejército.

– ¡¿Usted?! – respondió aterrada la piloto de combate, cuyo rostro estaba pálido por la sorpresa de haber reconocido al soldado que la detuvo antes de que echara su carrera a perder tras la muerte de John Hollis.

Shelby fue el primero en salir del estupor, y sin perder tiempo maniobró su silla de ruedas hasta quedar frente a la piloto de combate, sin importar que su confinamiento en la silla de ruedas lo dejara unos buenos cuarenta centímetros más bajo que la teniente Birkeland.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó con sorpresa el teniente comandante Hunter.

Shelby y Birkeland se miraron sorprendidos, sin saber cómo contestar... e incluso se atropellaron en sus primeros intentos de responder.

– Es que--

– Hace un tiempo el capitán me dio una mano con una... tarea... que tenía que hacer, señor – se apresuró Karin, dejando estupefacto a Rick, a Shelby y al resto de los pilotos del Skull.

– Bueno... ¿ve que había una buena razón para que siguiera en el servicio? – lanzó entonces Shelby como para no quedar de lado en ese pequeño espectáculo.

Karin sonrió con timidez y verdadera gratitud.

– Ya lo creo, señor. Le pido humildemente disculpas por todo lo que dije en el radio...

– No hay de qué disculparse, y sí mucho que agradecer, teniente.

Dicho eso, el capitán Shelby ofreció la mano para que la piloto la estrechara, cosa que ella hizo sólo después de vencer sus dudas... al igual que al inconsciente impulso de hacerle la venia a un oficial superior como aquel pisahormigas.

* * *

Para muchas personas, hallarse como pasajeros en un avión era lo que consideraban "volar".

Para Rick Hunter, sin embargo, era una experiencia novedosa a la que le costaba acostumbrarse.

No al vuelo en sí; eso era algo que él dominaba casi desde que tenía uso de razón... el único tema era que rara vez en su vida Rick Hunter volaba en un avión que él no piloteaba. No estar en la cabina con los controles firmes en sus manos y con el cielo azul a la vista ponía a Rick en un estado de inquietud que se le hacía muy difícil de resistir.

Y para colmo de males, los asientos del VC-33 que lo transportaba de regreso a Nueva Macross (a falta de un Skull Uno que había quedado fuera de servicio momentáneamente) eran sumamente incómodos... lo que hacía que Rick se preguntara por qué diablos había gente que soportaba volar en aviones de pasajeros. Todo ese tiempo sin nada para hacer excepto mirar por la ventanilla y deleitarse con el paisaje... salvo que en un VC-33 había pocas ventanas, y él no estaba sentado junto a una de ellas.

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva Macross era algo sencillamente insoportable para él... estar en un avión que él no piloteaba era lo más cercano a la pura impotencia para el teniente comandante Hunter.

Pero había una sola persona que lo hacía tolerable... y de momento, esa persona estaba tres asientos más atrás, discutiendo sobre tácticas militares y los avatares del embarazo con la teniente Parino-Sterling. En momentos como esos, Lisa parecía menos una seria oficial militar y más una mujer charlando con una amiga y pasando un buen rato... y lo que más confundía a Rick era que Lisa se relajaba con Miriya, aún siendo Miriya una Zentraedi creada y adoctrinada para la guerra.

El Universo era un lugar extraño.

Justo cuando Rick se disponía a perder otra media hora de su vida tratando de dormir, una mano suave lo tocó en el hombro y lo sacó bruscamente de su aburrimiento y su pobre modorra... y sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, el teniente comandante Hunter se estremeció con los escalofríos que le provocó el tierno beso que Lisa le dio en la mejilla justo antes de sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Terminaste tan rápido? – preguntó sorprendido el piloto mientras Lisa se acomodaba junto a él.

– En realidad, no.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Miriya me echó... – explicó una Lisa Hayes sonrojada. – Dijo que viniera a ocuparme de ti, que ya estabas con hambre y sueño.

Volteando para ver por encima de su asiento, Rick vio a Miriya que lo saludaba con una mano y le sonreía de manera cómplice... y ver a Miriya Parino sonriendo, con una cuchara de mermelada en la mano y lista a ser devorada, le pareció a Rick uno de los espectáculos más siniestros y terroríficos que hubiera visto en su vida.

– No sé si agradecerle o matarla – gruñó Rick cuando volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, a lo que Lisa reaccionó tomándolo de la mano y acostándose sobre el hombro del piloto.

– Si tratas de matarla, yo me quedo sin pilotito...

– Aw...

– Y me voy a poner muy triste...

Siguiéndole el juego, Rick pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Lisa y la acercó más a él, besándola en la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

– Doble "aw"...

– ¿No te doy pena? – le preguntó Lisa con la voz quebrada y haciendo un puchero. – ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

– Me partes el alma.

Lisa hizo un puchero aún más conmovedor que el primero y fingió secarse unas lágrimas de dolor.

– Malo... mi pilotito es insensible y malo.

– Tu pilotito te adora, ¿no lo sabías? – replicó Rick, levantando el mentón de Lisa con un dedo para ponerla a la altura de sus ojos.

– No te creo.

– Entonces...

Dicho eso, Rick besó a su novia con ganas, derritiéndola sin que ella atinara a reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera rodeando a Rick con sus brazos para estrecharlo en un abrazo devastador... y fuera de eso, Lisa no hacía otra cosa excepto disfrutar el momento y devolverle el beso a su piloto, cosa que pareció lograr a juzgar por la cara de puro placer y falta de aliento que tenía Rick Hunter al terminar con el beso.

– ¿Qué dices ahora? – preguntó el piloto cuando recobró el aliento.

Lisa hizo como que lo pensaba muy seriamente, y luego besó a su piloto en la punta de la nariz.

– Sí te creo.

– Mejor así – concluyó Rick para luego volver a sentarse como correspondía... y quedar mirando al frente como si estuviera aterrado por alguna razón oculta.

Lisa no pudo evitar notarlo; con tanto tiempo que llevaba junto a Rick, ya ninguno de los gestos o actitudes del piloto pasaban inadvertidos para ella... pero aún sus ganas de ayudar y entender a Rick eran débiles frente a su lado malo, que en ese momento la hacía deleitarse en ver a un Rick nervioso e inquieto como niño a punto de entrar al consultorio del dentista.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó por fin ella, apretando fuerte la mano de Rick para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Un poco.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Rick tardó en contestarle... por más que él adorara a Lisa y confiara en ella como no lo hacía con nadie más, revelar aquel pequeño secreto suyo le resultaba casi imposible. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que pudiera obtener para hacerlo, y esa fuerza sólo la encontró en los ojos verdes y cargados de cariño de Lisa Hayes.

Juntando aire, el piloto se resolvió a confesarse.

– Es que... casi nunca vuelo como pasajero... esto es raro para mí.

– No me digas que tienes miedo a volar... – contestó Lisa como si estuviera sorprendida más allá de lo imaginable, una cara que Rick pensó que se parecía mucho a la de una burla...

– Si no fuera porque te adoro y me vuelves loco, Hayes...

– ¿Qué me harías?

Rick respondió al desafío de una manera creativa: no con el beso que Lisa esperaba y que sabía que remataba aquellos duelos verbales, pero con un secreto, una propuesta suspirada al oído que le resultó extremadamente interesante a la joven comandante Hayes.

– ¿Y para eso sólo tengo que humillarte? – comentó ella luego de escuchar la oferta de Rick. – Lo voy a anotar.

En medio de bromas, chascarrillos y momentos de ternura (o quizás las tres cosas juntas), Rick y Lisa pasaron las largas horas que les quedaban a su viaje de regreso, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para charlar con Miriya y hacer el resto del viaje más ameno... hasta que finalmente se hallaron a punto de aterrizar en la Base Aérea de Nueva Macross, un hecho del que sólo se dieron cuenta cuando sintieron que el VC-33 comenzaba su descenso hacia tierra.

Sin problemas, el avión de transporte tocó tierra y rodó por la pista hasta detenerse cerca del edificio principal de la Base, dejando el camino libre para que los Veritech de los Escuadrones Skull y Apollo aterrizaran en las pistas. Cuando toda la actividad cesó en la Base Aérea y todo volvió a la normalidad, unos integrantes del personal de tierra acercaron una escalerilla móvil a la escotilla del VC-33 para permitir el descenso de sus pasajeros.

La primera en cruzar por la escotilla fue la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Lisa respiró con fuerza y se llenó los pulmones con el aire de Nueva Macross... el aire de su hogar. Hacía menos de una semana que había partido de la ciudad para participar de la Operación Navaja, pero todo lo que había transcurrido en el medio hizo que esa ausencia pareciera casi como de un año entero. La ciudad se veía exactamente igual que como la había dejado: rascacielos altos e imponentes empequeñecidos por la mole golpeada pero perdurable del SDF-1, que se alzaba sobre la ciudad como un protector infatigable.

Era un día hermoso en Nueva Macross: un cálido día primaveral de cielos azules y nubes blancas, con brisas suaves y refrescantes.

Un gruñido poco caritativo de Rick, al que ella replicó dedicándole una mirada asesina, forzó a Lisa a continuar bajando por la escalerilla del avión y dejar de bloquear al resto de los pasajeros del VC-33.

A pesar de su embarazo, Miriya ya se les había adelantado, y sin despedirse la oficial Zentraedi se hizo a un lado mientras esperaba que su esposo llegara a ella... luego de una larga carrera desde el sitio en donde había "estacionado" a su VF-1J. Ya juntos, los esposos Sterling se despidieron de Rick y Lisa y partieron hacia el edificio principal de la Base Aérea y de regreso a sus vidas cotidianas.

En cambio, a Rick y Lisa los estaba esperando alguien más. Sobre el tarmac de la base aérea a unos pocos metros de la escalerilla de descenso del VC-33, una figura sonriente estaba esperando a los recién llegados... y al reconocer de quién se trataba, tanto Rick como Lisa aceleraron el paso para saludar a la teniente comandante Claudia Grant.

– Bienvenidos de vuelta muchachos – los recibió Claudia, abrazando primero a Lisa y luego a Rick. – Sé que es más aburrido estar aquí que jugando a la guerra...

– Créeme, Claudia... prefiero el aburrimiento. – gruñó Rick, a lo que Lisa asintió en apoyo.

– Amén a eso.

Claudia Grant reprimió sus ganas de reír, y en vez de eso hizo señas a sus amigos para que la acompañaran de regreso al edificio principal de administración... y mientras caminaban, Rick y Lisa notaron que la comandante Grant se veía tensa y ojerosa.

Mala señal.

– Bueno, acá no se van a poder aburrir – gruñó al fin Claudia, frunciendo el ceño como si algo le provocara una enorme rabia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Rick, que no estaba de humor para misterios y menos para más problemas.

– A que están todos los ánimos caldeados en la ciudad... por su pequeña aventurita allá en el Caribe.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó confundida la comandante Hayes, mientras Rick apenas atinaba a abrir bien grandes los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Claudia lanzó en manos de Rick la última edición _del Macross Standard_, y por fin Rick y Lisa entendieron el problema.

**

* * *

******

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Ah... otra semana que no tengo que publicar un capítulo en dos partes... casi parecen vacaciones...

- Bueno, así termina la batalla que dejé a medio terminar hace dos semanas... espero que les haya parecido satisfactoria la resolución y que pueda calmar el ansia homicida de algunas de las personas que dejaron sus reviews... (te estoy mirando, Lucy Sandoval :P)

- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Esta etapa de la historia la comencé a pensar allá en junio de 2007, pero recién pude escribirla entre febrero y marzo de 2008, y aparece publicada en octubre de 2008... he ahí el tiempo de cocción de este fic...

- Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, a los que dejan sus reviews y comentarios, y en especial a mis betas Evi, Sara y Kats por todo... y ya que estoy, le agradezco mucho a Evi por la publicidad gratuita que hace de "_Renacimiento_" en su excelente fic "_Vientos de Eternidad_" (Vayan. A. Leerlo. Ya.), sin mencionar el permiso que le dio al comodoro Azueta para que haga su cameo por estos lados. ¡Gracias y suerte!

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y nos vemos la próxima con el Capítulo 21!


	32. Capítulo 21 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y parece que sigue la buena racha: otro capítulo publicado enterito y de una sola pieza...

**Capítulo XXI: Encrucijadas Históricas**

**Domingo 20 de mayo de 2012**

- El siguiente programa viene a ustedes por cortesía de la Corporación Meridian. Desde 1981, a la vanguardia del mañana en manufactura, biotecnología, industria, servicios públicos y soluciones energéticas. Corporación Meridian: de frente al futuro.

Luego de que el spot promocional de la Corporación Meridian se esfumara, una secuencia generada por computadora y con acompañamiento orquestal hizo aparecer en las pantallas primero el logo del canal 2 de Macross Broadcasting System y luego los títulos del programa que comenzaría a continuación, a los que se les sumó una voz en off.

- Bienvenidos a "La Hora de la Verdad": un espacio para debatir sin cortapisas sobre los grandes eventos de la actualidad - informó la voz en off mientras la transmisión cambiaba la secuencia de apertura por un rápido paneo del set del programa hasta enfocarse en el impecable y sonriente hombre de mediana edad parado en el centro. - Con ustedes su anfitrión, Roland Colbert.

Mirando fijamente hacia la cámara, Roland Colbert se dispuso a comenzar aquel nuevo programa como lo hacía siempre: un gesto cortés con la cabeza y una sonrisa confiada que eran casi su sello personal de bienvenida entre los muchos conductores de MBS-2.

- Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "La Hora de la Verdad" - anunció Colbert a las cámaras y para la audiencia. - A estas alturas, afirmar que estamos viviendo momentos históricos es algo cotidiano y evidente por sí mismo. Es en los momentos históricos en donde tienen lugar los grandes debates de nuestro tiempo, y hablando como alguien que ha pasado por muchos de esos momentos y contemplado muchos de los debates que marcaron la época, debo decir que en mi opinión pocas controversias han sido tan explosivas y divisivas como la que en estos días está envolviendo no sólo al Senado de la Tierra Unida sino a la totalidad de la raza humana... y más allá.

Los técnicos del canal agregaron a la transmisión una viñeta que se veía justo al lado de Colbert, en la que se veían clips de video tomados en el recinto del Senado de la Tierra Unida, imágenes que mostraban debates ásperos y completamente alejados del protocolo parlamentario.

- Tras dos debates anteriores que fracasaron por desorden y ausencia de quórum, respectivamente, el Senado de la Tierra Unida se dispone a tratar por tercera vez el que quizás sea el proyecto legislativo más controvertido y cuestionado que cualquier gobierno en la historia haya presentado - contextualizó Colbert para luego hablar como si entrara en confianza con la audiencia. - Seamos sinceros... no todos los días se debate la posibilidad de autorizar la libre inmigración y radicación de una especie alienígena a nuestro planeta.

La viñeta inserta en la transmisión mostraba ahora tomas de camarógrafos de combate en lo que parecía ser un brutal campo de batalla... en medio del humo y las explosiones era posible divisar las siluetas de mechas y aeronaves de la Tierra Unida, así como las tenebrosas figuras de los battlepods y armaduras de combate Zentraedi.

- La reciente operación de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida contra una nave Zentraedi en la isla La Española sólo ha contribuido a radicalizar el debate. En los últimos días voces de todo el espectro político han hecho declaraciones cada vez más inflamadas sobre la cuestión de fondo y sobre la intervención militar: desde el Gobierno se ha salido a defender el proyecto de inmigración y a afirmar que la reciente acción militar en La Española ha sido una prueba de la voluntad de defender a la Humanidad contra cualquier amenaza.

Dicho eso, la pantalla mostró tomas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida "limpiando" el campo de batalla... un lugar repleto de restos retorcidos e incinerados de mechas y algunos soldados Zentraedi que habían caído en su desesperada defensa final.

- Desde la Oposición, claro, la lectura de los hechos e intenciones de la administración en la reciente crisis es bastante diferente - acotó Colbert al tiempo que la viñeta mostraba nuevas imágenes.

Podía no ser el campo de batalla en La Española, pero no por eso esas imágenes eran más pacíficas o calmas que las anteriores; antes al contrario, el hombre joven que aparecía prominente en el centro de la imagen se dirigía a una muchedumbre de seguidores como si fuera un general arengando a sus tropas antes de una batalla decisiva, una comparación que el orador hubiera considerado particularmente despreciable y ofensiva.

- ¡Una vez más el barbarismo de los militares y sus ansias de muerte nos están llevando al borde del cataclismo, ciudadanos! - proclamaba el joven orador en un estado de frenesí. - ¡Como si no les bastara con haber causado la muerte de casi toda la raza humana, hoy Gloval y sus perros de ataque tientan nuevamente a la guerra y amenazan con arruinar el trabajo denodado de millones de personas comunes y corrientes en todo el mundo! ¡Ahí tienen la sinceridad de Gloval y sus cómplices de uniforme, ahí tienen su compromiso con la paz y la reconstrucción, lanzando ataques contra gente que sólo quiere vivir en nuestro planeta en lugar de ser esclavos de la guerra!

Para beneficio de los televidentes, una placa se extendió por la porción inferior de la pantalla, identificando al orador como "Senador Lynn Kyle (Denver-Colorado)"... por más que todas las personas que estaban viendo "La Hora de la Verdad" aquella noche sabían muy bien de quién se trataba todo.

- ¿Vamos a permitir que Gloval y sus cómplices nos entreguen de pies y manos a la guerra, ciudadanos? - preguntaba enfurecido Lynn Kyle a los miles de seguidores que se habían congregado para escuchar sus palabras en una de las plazas de Ciudad Macross.

Miles de voces respondieron al unísono con un "¡NO!" rotundo, y en medio de esa explosión de disgusto y descontento la pequeña viñeta "insertada" en la transmisión se disolvió, dejando una vez más a Roland Colbert en el set de su programa, esta vez de pie entre dos personas sentadas en sendas sillas: un hombre y una mujer vestidos con impecables trajes de negocios y cuidadosamente preparados para lo que deberían enfrentar aquella noche.

- Me acompañan en el debate esta noche Sanjay Manekshaw, senador por Rajasthan, y Roseana Carvalho, senadora por Nueva Lisboa - anunció el presentador mientras las cámaras enfocaban sucesivamente a los invitados. - Senadora Carvalho, usted no está precisamente convencida de la conveniencia de permitir la libre radicación de los Zentraedi entre nosotros.

- Así es, Roland - contestó con una sonrisa amable y nada reveladora la primera entrevistada. - Sentémonos a considerar los hechos... creo que sólo basta con mirar el paisaje para darnos cuenta de que la raza humana atraviesa uno de los momentos más críticos de su historia, y que ante nosotros tenemos una tarea que va a exigirnos a los sobrevivientes unos esfuerzos que nos llevarán décadas. Digo esto para que quede claro que este es un momento en el que es esencial mantener la paz y tranquilidad de la raza humana.

- Por supuesto - coincidió el conductor.

La senadora agradeció el gesto con otra sonrisa... nunca estaba de más ser educada con la prensa y sus estrellas.

- Ahora, hablando seriamente, pedirles a los sobrevivientes que abran sus brazos y sus ciudades para recibir a millones de... realmente me gustaría encontrar una mejor palabra pero no puedo... millones de extraterrestres que no conocen nada de nuestra civilización es, creo yo, un sacrificio demasiado grande para lo que podemos enfrentar en este momento.

Las cámaras de MBS-2 enfocaron a Colbert, que parecía estar escuchando a la senadora Carvalho con suma atención mientras ella continuaba exponiendo sus argumentos.

- Y aún con todo eso en mente, creo que debemos ser extremadamente cautelosos con la propuesta gubernamental. Estamos hablando de una civilización-- de una especie diseñada, instruida y adoctrinada exclusivamente para la guerra. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de una coexistencia pacífica con una especie que no entiende siquiera el concepto de "paz"? O peor aún... ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que NO tengamos enfrentamientos violentos con los Zentraedi cuando ellos estén viviendo entre nosotros?

Mientras Carvalho pausaba un segundo para recobrar el aliento, las cámaras se enfocaron en el senador Manekshaw, quien permanecía silencioso y aparentemente impasible frente a los argumentos de su colega senadora y ocasional rival de debate.

- Quiero que quede claro que no hay nadie que desee más la coexistencia pacífica y el fin de las hostilidades entre nosotros y los Zentraedi... pero debemos ser realistas al respecto - retomó Carvalho con preocupación en sus palabras y expresiones. - Especialmente cuando en estos días hemos asistido a una operación militar extremadamente costosa en pérdidas de vidas humanas que muy probablemente sea sólo la primera de infinidad de operaciones similares que podríamos llegar a ver si se cumplen las situaciones que estamos denunciando. Por no decir que me parece un gesto altamente desafortunado de parte del Primer Ministro Pelletier y del almirante Gloval, uno que temo que pueda dar con tierra definitivamente con la Ley de Libre Inmigración y dejar una cicatriz incurable en la fortaleza política de la administración Pelletier.

- En su carácter de miembro de la Oposición, senadora - acotó Colbert como si la senadora Carvalho le hubiera dado pie para una de sus preguntas. - ¿Qué opinión le merecen las recientes acciones del senador Lynn?

El ceño de la senadora opositora se frunció visiblemente, revelando lo que parecía ser un profundo disgusto y desacuerdo, pero no tardó en imponerse una vez más la cara de poker y la sonrisa absolutamente vacía... una vez más, la senadora Carvalho aparentaba ser una esfinge.

- Por supuesto, no seré yo quien diga que un colega senador no tiene derecho a expresar sus opiniones a la ciudadanía... pero sí quiero dejar en claro que no necesariamente debemos ver la cuestión sin darnos cuenta de los matices que presenta.

- Eso sonó muy parecido a--

- Es mi opinión personal, Roland - lo detuvo la senadora con cortesía y firmeza.

- Por supuesto - aceptó condescendientemente el conductor del programa, para luego caminar unos pasos y colocarse junto al otro invitado de la noche. - Senador Manekshaw, como una de las principales espadas del Gobierno en la cámara legislativa, ¿cuál es su opinión acerca de la presente situación?

Al sentir el ojo impiadoso de las cámaras sobre él, el senador Manekshaw carraspeó para que su garganta no le jugara una mala pasada, respondiendo luego al conductor del programa con la dicción pulida que trataba de usar en todos los debates del Senado.

- Bueno, Roland, en primer lugar no quisiera que la ciudadanía se llevara una impresión equivocada sobre la postura del Gobierno o su ánimo en toda esta cuestión. Lejos de llevar las cosas con la falta de cautela que insinuó mi colega, yo creo que la actual administración y la que la precedió se han comportado con un sentido de la responsabilidad que es verdaderamente ejemplar. No se está forzando una cuestión trascendental como esta, al contrario, el Gobierno ha esperado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para preparar a la población para este momento... y para que sea el pueblo a través de sus representantes el que tome la decisión final.

Al igual que lo había hecho antes con Carvalho, el conductor del programa hacía vivos gestos de estar entendiendo y siguiendo los puntos expuestos por el senador oficialista, que continuaba hablando mientras tanto.

- Sólo para despejar algunos mitos que se están diciendo... ya viven entre nosotros cientos de miles de Zentraedi, quienes han probado su vocación pacífica con la colaboración desinteresada que prestaron a nuestras tareas de rescate y reconstrucción luego del ataque, y que actualmente en sus colonias o en las ciudades en donde se les permite actualmente vivir trabajan a la par de nuestros ciudadanos.

Manekshaw se detuvo un segundo para estudiar la reacción de la senadora Carvalho, quien lo estaba mirando desde su asiento con una expresión indescifrable; para el senador siempre se hacía necesario mantener un ojo sobre las reacciones de sus rivales en el debate, para así poder estar preparado para cualquier contingencia.

Pero ese no era el momento de debatir con Carvalho, de modo que Manekshaw volvió su atención hacia el conductor de "La Hora de la Verdad".

- Además, Roland, creo que el anhelo de mi colega senadora es uno que el Gobierno comparte plenamente: desde el primer día se ha trabajado y se trabaja incansablemente para construir la paz duradera por la que murieron millones de nosotros junto a millones de Zentraedi que escogieron iniciar una nueva vida en la Tierra. Tarde o temprano, esa paz va a requerir que hagamos a un lado nuestras desconfianzas y nuestros recelos y emprendamos la tarea de construir una nueva vida que garantice la paz y seguridad de los que sobrevivimos a la destrucción.

- Pero, senador... justamente la operación en La Española ha puesto intranquilos a importantes sectores de la ciudadanía - replicó Colbert. - Hay muchas personas que temen que esto sea sólo el comienzo de una nueva escalada de violencia.

- Y respecto a los temores que desató la reciente operación militar, creo que lejos de preocuparnos deberíamos estar más tranquilos - devolvió imperturbable el senador Manekshaw. - La acción profesional de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida es la muestra más cabal de que este Gobierno no tolerará que sus ciudadanos y que todos aquellos que desean vivir en paz se vean sujetos a amenazas a su seguridad y bienestar.

Prudentemente, Colbert no insistió con el punto... ya tendría todo el resto del programa para hacerlo.

- Y permítame una última cosa, Roland - continuó Manekshaw. - Sobre el senador Lynn, en principio comparto la opinión de mi estimada colega de Nueva Lisboa, pero deseo que quede en claro que existe una clara diferencia entre expresar una opinión y promover el alarmismo y la sedición entre la ciudadanía.

Dándose por satisfecho, Roland Colbert agradeció las palabras de Manekshaw y caminó una vez más hacia el centro del set, a donde las cámaras lo estaban esperando para ir al corte.

- Bueno, ya han tenido un vistazo claro de los puntos de vista... y son puntos de vista bastante claros y enfrentados, lo que nos augura un debate interesante, aunque no tanto como el que tendrá el Senado en los próximos días - prometió Colbert a la audiencia, hablándoles como si los tuviera enfrente en ese mismo momento. - Seguiremos debatiendo con los senadores después de este corte comercial...

**

* * *

**

Lunes 21 de mayo de 2012

- Comandante Hayes y teniente comandante Hunter reportándose, señor.

- Descansen - respondió el almirante Gloval sin levantar la mirada de los despachos que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Lisa y Rick estaban reportándose ante el Supremo Comandante al día siguiente de su llegada; aún cuando ellos pensaron que la presencia de Claudia en la Base Aérea al momento de su llegada era para conducirlos directamente con el almirante, la intención de Gloval era permitirle a sus dos oficiales que se asentaran en la ciudad y descansaran de aquel vuelo, de modo de poder tenerlos frescos y listos al día siguiente para lo que tenía que informarles.

Y su decisión había sido acertada, juzgó para sí el almirante: los dos jóvenes oficiales que permanecían parados y en posición de firmes del otro lado de su escritorio se veían profesionales, calmados y pulcros, como si no hubieran estado en medio de una balacera infernal apenas unos días atrás. En silencio Gloval evaluó a Rick y Lisa, sorprendiéndose notablemente de lo mucho que aquellos dos jóvenes habían madurado en tan poco tiempo... Lisa ya era una mujer hecha, derecha y por sobre todas las cosas extremadamente profesional y capaz, lejos de la joven tensa, inflexible y secretamente insegura que había sido cuando se reportó por primera vez al SDF-1 allá en 2006.

Por otro lado, Rick Hunter ya no tenía nada del mocoso contestatario, indisciplinado e inquieto que era al convertirse en oficial, si bien algunos de esos atributos todavía permanecían semiocultos detrás del aspecto recio, curtido y responsable que portaba el teniente comandante Hunter aquel día. Gloval sonrió para sus adentros: Rick Hunter había avanzado mucho más que lo que él mismo hubiera creído posible al comenzar su carrera militar... y por lo que el almirante y algunos otros oficiales del Alto Mando habían estado pensando, el joven piloto de combate tenía todavía muchos logros y éxitos en su carrera futura.

Gloval se puso sorpresivamente de pie, avanzando hacia los dos jóvenes que lo miraban sorprendidos de ver que el Supremo Comandante no se quedaba tras su escritorio o mirando por la ventana como solía hacerlo, sino que venía a su encuentro... y el más sorprendido de los dos era el propio Rick Hunter, que no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar al comprobar que Gloval se detenía frente a él y le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

- ¿Señor? - fue lo único que Rick pudo decir.

- Felicitaciones, comandante Hunter - anunció Gloval a la vez que Rick estrechaba con reticencia la diestra del Supremo Comandante. - Sus acciones durante la batalla han sido verdaderamente heroicas y sorprendentes.

Rick no pudo más que asentir al elogio de Gloval, mientras éste se colocaba ahora frente a Lisa Hayes, quien por fuera se veía tan seria y responsable como siempre... pero que por dentro estaba tanto o más inquieta que su novio.

- Y su desempeño ha sido admirable y ejemplar, comandante Hayes - dijo entonces el almirante, estrechando firmemente la mano de Lisa. - Verdaderamente ha demostrado una vez más de lo que usted está hecha.

- Gracias, señor.

- Ustedes y todos los que participaron en la Operación Navaja merecen solamente nuestro agradecimiento y nuestras felicitaciones por haber cumplido aquella misión tan riesgosa.

Cumplido aquello, Gloval volvió a dirigirse a su escritorio mientras Rick y Lisa relajaban su posición y se tranquilizaban un poco... aún cuando continuaban sin tener idea de lo que Gloval iba a mencionarles acerca del estado corriente de las cosas.

Desafortunadamente para Rick y Lisa, su paz terminó en el momento en que Gloval regresó a la protección e imponencia de su escritorio, mientras la luz del sol matutino entraba a raudales a través del gran ventanal de la oficina privada del almirante.

- Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan sencillas como quisiéramos.

- ¿Señor? - preguntó con cautela Rick, mientras Lisa pensaba las cosas en silencio.

- La Operación se ha convertido en un vendaval político mientras ustedes estaban allá - reveló Gloval aún a sabiendas de que Rick y Lisa estaban al tanto de los problemas. - Con la votación en el Senado para el proyecto de libre inmigración estando a la vuelta de la esquina, todo el mundo se está tomando de la Operación para usarla según más les convenga... y mejor sería que no tratáramos los esfuerzos de algunos... sectores... de inflamar la opinión pública con acciones alarmistas.

El almirante hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y darle tiempo a su cabeza de recuperarse del dolor agudo que le causaba traer a Lynn Kyle a una conversación... pero cuando pudo recobrar la compostura, el almirante Henry Gloval se encontró con las miradas preocupadas y serias de los dos jóvenes oficiales presentes en su oficina.

- Estamos pasando por un momento excepcionalmente delicado... y por eso debo exigirles que se comporten con prudencia y circunspección en el tema - les advirtió Gloval en un tono preocupante.

Con resolución y entereza, Lisa salió a la ayuda de su antiguo oficial comandante como lo había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones durante la guerra.

- Como siempre, usted puede contar con todo nuestro apoyo, señor.

Gloval miró a Lisa con una sonrisa paternal y una expresión triste... algo que a Lisa le dio la impresión de que el almirante estaba más avejentado y tenso que lo habitual.

- Temía que dijera eso, comandante Hayes.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió preocupada Lisa.

Al lado de Lisa, Rick entraba sin poder evitarlo en una espiral de preocupación y temor; cada vez que Gloval decía algunos de esos comentarios, el piloto temía que más y más problemas terminaran apareciendo en sus caminos.

- Porque una de las consecuencias de este pequeño escándalo es que el Senado solicitó explicaciones oficiales al Gobierno por todo lo relativo a la Operación Navaja - explicó el almirante a la vez que ajustaba su gorra.

Rick no entendía mucho de política, pero por el porte y tono de Gloval aquello no podía ser una buena noticia.

- ¿Y aceptaron el pedido?

- No hay otra opción, comandante Hunter - respondió secamente el almirante. - El Gobierno no puede ignorar un llamado del Senado para dar explicaciones. No sin convertir una crisis política como esta en un conflicto entre la administración y el Senado, y en una consiguiente crisis de gobierno. Es lo último que necesitamos en un momento como este.

Rick y Lisa no pudieron sino permanecer en silencio mientras Gloval volvía a sentarse en su sillón, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre él como si ya no pudiera soportarlo más, y en silencio concluyeron que lo que estaba pasando debía ser mucho más serio y duro que lo que el propio Gloval estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante ellos.

Luego de un instante de silencio, el almirante miró a sus dos oficiales y prosiguió.

- La ministra Gorbunova deberá comparecer ante el Senado en pleno en los próximos días para responder las preguntas que los miembros de la Cámara puedan tener sobre la Operación Navaja. Y desde las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida prestaremos toda la colaboración que nos pida la ministra.

Ahora era Lisa la que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo el asunto... pero pudo contenerse y mantener la calma hasta tanto Gloval finalizara su explicación.

Y en efecto, el almirante no tardó en poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Es por eso que en cuanto sea posible, ustedes dos se presentarán en las oficinas del Ministerio de Defensa para reportar personalmente sobre la operación a la ministra Gorbunova, para que ella tenga toda la información posible a la hora de enfrentar al Senado.

Si una mueca de disgusto asomó en el rostro de Rick, lo que había en la mirada y gestos de Lisa era la más abierta y rotunda indignación ante la sola idea de volver a estar frente a la ministra de Defensa.

- ¡Almirante!

- Toda la colaboración que nos pida la ministra, comandante Hayes - reiteró Gloval sin dar el menor lugar a más cuestionamientos.

Tras semejante punto final, la comandante Hayes no osó poner más objeciones, aunque su mirada intensa dejaba entrever que ella no estaba de ninguna manera de acuerdo con aquello.

- Ya hablaremos de recompensas y responsabilidades en otro momento - anunció el almirante para poder cambiar de tema. - Se han ganado un muy merecido par de días libres en cuanto abandonen esta oficina... aprovéchenlos bien.

Lisa respondió por los dos, mientras Rick la tomaba de la mano a escondidas del ojo sagaz del almirante Gloval.

- Lo haremos, almirante.

- Antes de que se vayan, me queda una sola cosa por decirles.

- ¿Sí, señor? - preguntaron a coro los dos, que estaban a punto de abandonar la oficina cuando el pedido de Gloval los detuvo en sus lugares.

Una vez que tuvo la atención de sus dos oficiales, Gloval sonrió y se permitió un único instante de apertura y cordialidad en medio de aquel día tan duro para él.

- Es un gusto enorme tenerlos de vuelta aquí.

* * *

A pesar de las promesas del almirante Gloval, sólo a últimas horas de la tarde pudieron Rick y Lisa considerarse oficialmente libres del trabajo como para disfrutar de su descanso en paz.

Lo peor del asunto era que ellos eran los únicos a quienes podían culpar de eso.

Luego de terminar con el papeleo de rigor que se había acumulado en su oficina, Lisa había insistido en "darse unas vueltas" por la Central de Operaciones para ver cómo estaban manejando las cosas Claudia y el Trío en su ausencia, e interiorizarse de las últimas novedades ocurridas mientras estaba lejos en la misión. Lo que había comenzado como una simple visita por parte de la comandante Hayes terminó convirtiéndose en un asunto tan largo que a Claudia no le quedó otra alternativa más que echar de la Central a Lisa y ordenarle que tomara su día libre de una vez por todas... repitiendo la amenaza cuando Lisa replicó que Claudia no tenía el rango para darle órdenes.

Para Rick, por otro lado, los avatares de aquel día lo habían llevado a la Base Aérea para supervisar el estado del Skull luego de la batalla; sin su caza Skull Uno, no había forma de que Rick participara de las actividades del Escuadrón. Eso no había impedido que el teniente comandante Hunter pasara todo el tiempo posible en compañía de sus pilotos para "darles una mano"... cosa que terminó para él cuando varios de sus pilotos prácticamente lo empujaron fuera del perímetro de la base.

Tras reencontrarse en la orilla del Lago Gloval al caer el Sol, Rick y Lisa regresaron a la casa que compartían en el barrio militar dispuestos a empezar sus descansos del mejor modo posible.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, ya habían acumulado demasiado cansancio en el día como para pensar en mover un músculo... a tal punto que los dos jóvenes apenas pudieron llegar al sofá para desplomarse sobre él, con Rick pasándole un brazo por detrás a Lisa para acercarla a él... para tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle la cabeza y llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de su cabello.

- ¿Qué tenemos para hacer? - preguntó toda amodorrada la comandante Hayes, haciéndose un lugarcito para reposar en el pecho de Rick.

- Nada que no sea disfrutar de un día libre.

Con un murmullo ininteligible, Lisa aprobó la idea y se acomodó todavía más en el refugio que su piloto le ofrecía... sólo que apenas se dio cuenta de que Rick no tenía la misma idea de "disfrutar" que ella, ya que sin previo aviso el piloto lanzó un artero ataque para desabotonar la blanca chaqueta del uniforme de Lisa.

Sentir las manos de Rick recorriéndola sin permiso bastó para despabilar a Lisa, quien trató de incorporarse rápidamente y defenderse del sorpresivo asalto de su novio.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!

- ¿Es un día libre, no? - respondió Rick sin preocuparse.

- Sí, pero--

Lisa calló cuando Rick le tapó la boca con un dedo... y al oírlo hablar, y al sentir que la última presilla de su chaqueta cedía a los esfuerzos de Rick, crecieron en ella las ganas de seccionar ese dedo de un mordisco limpio.

- Eso significa que no quiero verte con nada parecido a un uniforme militar, Lisa.

- ¡Qué atrevido! - replicó ella con falsa indignación, motivando a Rick a acercarse lo más que pudiera a Lisa para tenerla a tiro en el caso de que quisiera besarla.

- Vamos, sé que quieres--

Esta vez fue Rick el que debió callar... porque Lisa le había puesto un dedo encima de sus labios, haciendo que el piloto no pudiera sino mirar encantado a su novia mientras sacudía los cabellos para librarlos de su peinado habitual.

- Shhhh... - repitió Lisa, esta vez silenciando a Rick con su mirada y con la cercanía de sus labios.

Lisa no tardó en poner a Rick totalmente bajo su yugo, haciendo que el piloto terminara recostado en el sofá mientras ella se colocaba a horcajadas de él... y se deshacía de la molesta chaqueta del uniforme con una enorme y provocadora sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa igual de provocadora apareció en el rostro de Rick, sólo resaltando el brillo ansioso que destellaban sus ojos azules al mirarla tan cerca suyo y tan suya... y a la expresión de Rick le siguió la acción de sus brazos, que no tardaron en tomar a Lisa por el costado con el fin de acercarla a él y estrecharla en un abrazo.

La ventana apenas tapada por las cortinas dejaba entrar las últimas luces del atardecer, dándole a aquella sala de estar unos colores que a los dos jóvenes les parecían sencillamente mágicos y misteriosos.

Lisa dio la impresión de entregarse a esos movimientos de Rick, suspirando con ansiedad cuando sintió las manos del piloto tomándola por su cintura repentinamente expuesta y estremeciéndose con la expectativa, una impresión que ella mantuvo con experta habilidad hasta el momento definitivo en que sus labios estaban por encontrarse con los de Rick en un beso que ambos intuían que los llevaría a otro mundo.

Ella estaba tan cerca de él... él podía sentir que se hundía en aquellos ojos verdes que lo perdían por completo, que brillaban con un destello especial gracias a la luz del atardecer, que lo miraban como si pudieran derretirlo allí mismo... que se cerrarían en el instante en que sus labios se encontraran y se fundieran en ese momento sublime...

Por desgracia para Rick, y para entretenimiento de Lisa, aquellas ilusiones se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido cuando Lisa se liberó con agilidad de los brazos de Rick y abandonó aquella posición para ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa... todo mientras desde el sofá un Rick Hunter azorado y atónito permanecía mirándola con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y la boca abierta en un gesto tonto de total confusión.

Y sin inmutarse, Lisa terminó de arreglarse y caminó para alejarse de aquel sofá tan maravilloso y de aquel hombre tan maravilloso, que tuvo que esperar a que se disipara la sorpresa para apenas balbucear un confundido:

- Oye, ¿a donde vas?

- A ordenar algo para comer.

La cercanía de Lisa Hayes tenía un efecto devastador en la agilidad mental de Rick... cada segundo que pasaba con ella dejaba al sagaz piloto en un estado de estupor y simple felicidad que no se le dispersaba por horas, de modo que su única respuesta posible fue un onomatopéyico:

- ¿Eh?

- No tengo ganas de cocinar - explicó ella, dándole la espalda a Rick en su camino hacia el teléfono. - ¿Y tú?

Con esa respuesta tan contundente y esa pregunta tan clara, a Rick no le quedó otra más que encogerse de hombros y gruñir su asentimiento, volviendo a acostarse en el sofá mientras Lisa descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de su pizzería de confianza.

- Buenas noches... sí, quería hacer un pedido - anunció Lisa cuando alguien respondió a su llamada. - Al 401 de la calle Halsey, por favor.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que Lisa volvió a hablar para responder a una pregunta que Rick no podía oír.

- Sí, una pizza mediana--

- ¡Grande! - bramó Rick desde su puesto de batalla en el sofá, mientras Lisa confirmaba su pedido por teléfono.

- Una grande de queso... - dejó ella en suspenso el pedido para consultar después la opinión de Rick. - ¿De qué queso?

- ¡Provolone!

- Una grande de queso provolone, por favor.

Otro rato de silencio...

- ¿Con o sin anchoas? - inquirió Lisa, sin ver la mueca que aparecía en el rostro de Rick con sólo oír la palabra "anchoas".

- Ugh...

- Sin anchoas - confirmó Lisa para luego escuchar una nueva pregunta de su interlocutor. - Sí... una Petite Cola dietética de litro y medio para acompañar.

Una protesta indignada retumbó en toda la sala de estar.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Media hora entonces? - siguió hablando Lisa por el teléfono como si Rick no estuviera allí. - Perfecto, hasta entonces. Gracias y que tenga muy buenas noches...

Con gracia y una sonrisa en los labios, Lisa colgó el teléfono y caminó de regreso hacia el sofá, encontrándose allí con un Rick Hunter totalmente indignado que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y un gesto de disgusto en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Traidora - masculló Rick sin mirarla.

- Olvídalo, Hunter - lo detuvo terminantemente ella. - Tú elegiste la comida, yo elijo la bebida, y san se acabó.

- ¿Una dieté--?

- ¡SAN SE ACABÓ!

Y san se acabó fue en efecto, ya que Rick no osó insistir sobre el asunto... bastaba con ver la cara que Lisa le ponía, y la manera terminante con que ella cruzaba los brazos para que Rick se afanara en buscar una nueva estrategia que le permitiera sobrevivir aquella noche.

Por supuesto, la respuesta que Rick halló fue una muy placentera... una que puso en práctica allí mismo, cuando pudo sentarse en el sofá para tomar a su novia por la cadera y acercarla suavemente a él.

- Yo creo...

- No empieces - le advirtió Lisa.

- Yo creo que mi comandantita favorita está de mal humor.

Lisa fulminó a Rick con la mirada, y el piloto se sintió afortunado de saberse amado por ella, porque de lo contrario aquella mirada verde e intensa lo hubiera reducido a cenizas y rodillas temblorosas.

- No, no estoy de mal humor.

Rick sonrió como un chiquillo y lanzó su otra mano para apretar a Lisa.

- Me frunce el ceño, ella está de mal humor.

- ¡NO estoy de mal humor!

- Me grita, está de PEOR humor...

- ¡Hunter!

Lisa intentó sacudirse en vano a su piloto pero no había forma de quitárselo o librarse de sus manos... a donde quiera que ella intentara huir, él ya estaba haciendo más fuerte su captura de ella, aceptando implícitamente cada nueva escalada de fuerza y violencia a la que llegaba Lisa. Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas, puso todo de sí para quitarse de encima al piloto, pero ni pudo escapar de él ni pudo resistirse a los latidos locos de su corazón al sentirlo cerca suyo.

No quedaba más opción que capitular, pero Lisa debía hacerlo con dignidad, o de lo contrario sabía que esos días libres serían harto difíciles.

- Puedes criticarme todo lo que quieras, pero al menos levántate de ese sofá para hacerlo--

- Eso se puede arreglar muy fácilmente.

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió Lisa al tiempo que él la atraía hacia sí con decisión y energía, haciéndola trastabillar y lanzándola en caída sobre el sofá. - ¡RI-IIICKKKKK!

- ¡Ven pa'cá!

Entre risas y forcejeos, Lisa cayó aparatosamente sobre el cuerpo del piloto, hasta que los dos terminaron confundidos en un grotesco amasijo de piernas, brazos y partes de uniformes militares que no tardaron en desaparecer de aquel improvisado lecho de amor y diversión.

Los forcejeos de Lisa Hayes terminaron en el exacto instante en que Rick se las ingenió para ponerla completamente sobre él, dejándola a merced de su mirada embelesada y de su sonrisa pícara y sugerente... y como por arte de magia, la terca resistencia de la comandante Hayes se esfumó como agua en el desierto.

Sólo por las dudas, Rick puso las cosas en claro, hablando en un tono bajo y susurrante al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con una mano.

- Ni se te ocurra escapar...

- ¿Escapar, yo? - contestó ella. - Te arrepentirás de eso, Hunter.

- ¿Ah sí? - la desafió Rick. - No veo que--

El beso tormentoso, apasionado, urgente y desesperado que Lisa le asestó en ese instante destruyó las defensas de Rick Hunter, entregándolo de pies y manos al cariño puro y desbocado de su novia, y a la maravilla de sentirla junto a él mientras le mostraba sólo una pálida idea de lo mucho que ella lo adoraba...

Ese beso que empezó con tanto ímpetu no sólo no decayó sino que se tornó más intenso y urgente cuando Rick salió del shock y procuró recomponerse... aplicando tanta energía e intensidad que Lisa reaccionó arqueando la espalda como estremecida por una corriente eléctrica.

Y luego de muchas idas y venidas, de mucho cariño guardado y expresado, y de mucha pasión que estaba inundando sus sentidos y desbordando su razón, los dos jóvenes debieron soltarse para recuperar el aliento y darse un respiro mutuo... que no duró mucho para Rick cuando vio a su novia sobre él, con los ojos brillantes de pasión y los labios entreabiertos por falta de aire, y el cabello revuelto por sus jugueteos, y las sensaciones indescriptibles de tenerla encima de él.

Sólo una palabra salió de los labios del abrumado teniente comandante Rick Hunter.

- Wow...

Ella reaccionó dándole algunos cortos besos "de piquito" en los labios de él... y luego susurrando cuando lo tuvo cerca suyo.

- Rick... ¿sabes que te amo, no?

- Wow... - replicó él sin salir de su estupor, haciendo que ella sonriera tiernamente y acariciara su rostro con amor.

- Mi pilotito loco...

Él la abrazó con desesperación, como si ella estuviera pensando en escaparse de él... cosa que ni siquiera asomaba en las ideas conscientes o inconscientes de Lisa Hayes...

- Me vuelves loco, Hayes...

- Aw...

- Así de loco...

El piloto no perdió tiempo en volver a besar a su novia, haciendo más intenso y estrecho el abrazo que los unía y sin escatimar esfuerzos en hacerle sentir a Lisa Hayes hasta qué punto, en qué medida y de qué manera ella se había convertido en el aire que él respiraba... en su todo absoluto... y todo mientras él se intoxicaba con el sabor dulce y tentador de los labios de ella.

- Me podría quedar así toda la noche... - murmuraba ella en cuanto Rick la dejó respirar una vez más... y todo mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de su piloto como si fuera el único lugar en donde ella podría encontrar paz y tranquilidad.

Al tiempo, ella sintió que Rick la acariciaba con sus manos y la besaba tiernamente en la base del cuello.

- Yo también... con semejante dama a mi lado.

- Adulador.

A esa provocación Rick no contestó nada inteligible, sino que simplemente se quedó mirándola como si no existiera nada más en todo el Universo... sólo la miraba, sólo la acariciaba, sólo la sentía junto a él y le sonreía con ternura.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eres hermosa...

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acomodó para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos... y cuando lo tuvo finalmente sometido a ella, la comandante Hayes no perdió tiempo en atacar el pecho de Rick con una seguidilla rápida y descarada de besos, uno detrás del otro, uno más apasionado que el otro, acompañados por las caricias rítmicas de sus manos por los hombros y brazos de un piloto totalmente enloquecido de amor.

- ¡Lisa, me haces cosquillas!

Lisa no se detuvo... al contrario, esa queja de Rick sólo hizo que su voluntad de enloquecer al piloto se reforzara, con lo que ella prosiguió la andanada de besos hasta marcar un camino de completo cariño entre el pecho de Rick y sus labios ansiosos y bien dispuestos...

- ¡¡LII-SAAAAA!! - fue lo último que Rick pudo decir antes de que ella lo silenciara con un beso.

Y después de dejar rendido una vez más al piloto con toda su ternura, la comandante Hayes separó sus labios de los de él y se recostó pacíficamente sobre el pecho de Rick.

- ¿Sabes? - murmuró Lisa en una voz tan baja que le hizo sentir escalofríos a Rick. - Podría quedarme toda la vida así...

- Dímelo a mí... estás tan cómoda y suavecita...

Por desgracia, había un punto a tratar... uno que Lisa no podía dejar en el tintero.

- ¿Qué hacemos si aparece el repartidor?

Rick calló por un segundo y luego respondió con un gruñido molesto.

- Que rompa la ventana con una piedra y nos aviente la pizza...

- Rick, no vamos a pagar un vidriero por eso... - rió ella mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Entonces espero que tengas otra idea porque no pienso soltarte...

- Rick...

- ¡Mía! - exclamó Rick mientras rodeaba a su novia con más fuerza, a la vez que ella estallaba de risa.

Los jugueteos de ambos estaban adquiriendo aquel ritmo apasionado que los llevaría a la locura... y sus miradas se cruzaron entre tanta risa... los dos se sabían cercanos al momento y sus cuerpos actuaron en consecuencia, sin que ninguno de los dos pretendiera detener lo que era inevitable...

Estaban todas las condiciones dadas, estaban los dos en el ánimo deseado...

Y sonó el timbre.

- Diablos... - gruñó Rick, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Lisa para besarla en lugar de gritar.

Ante la llamada repetida en la puerta, Lisa trató de levantarse para atenderla... pero cada uno de sus esfuerzos terminaba en fracaso por la manera posesiva con la que Rick insistía en tenerla cerca suyo... no había forma de que el piloto cediera o le permitiera irse de su lado, y por más que Lisa deseara permanecer allí para siempre, la realidad inevitable era que había comida esperándolos y que se enfriaría si no la pasaba a retirar.

- Rick, si no me sueltas no vamos a cenar...

- Tal vez pueda romper la ventana con el zapato - exclamó Rick mientras se quitaba uno de los zapatos y se preparaba para lanzarlo contra la ventana.

- ¡Rick!

De mala gana, el piloto bajó el zapato hasta el suelo y permitió que Lisa dejara el sofá... y después de un rato que la comandante Hayes empleó en arreglarse un poco para no darle al pobre repartidor la impresión de que alguien la había estado atacando, ella partió hacia la puerta para recibir la pizza, pagar el envío y agradecerle al muchacho por su viaje.

Y entonces, Lisa regresó junto a Rick portando en sus manos la caja con la pizza y un par de platos, visión ante la cual el piloto quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ugh... valió la pena - sonrió él cuando la tuvo cerca, estirando la mano para tomarla mientras Lisa se resistía.

- Suéltame que vengo con la comida.

Ante semejante advertencia, Rick no hizo nada más que pudiera poner en riesgo a la sacrosanta pizza, permitiendo que Lisa se sentara junto a él y que abriera la caja en donde los estaba esperando, apetitosa y tentadora, una pizza de gran tamaño... ya partida en porciones para conveniencia de los dos, quienes tomaron cada uno una porción y la colocaron en su plato.

- ¡Buen provecho!

- ¡Buen provecho!

Aquellas primeras porciones duraron lo que un suspiro: la locura de aquel día había dejado en los dos jóvenes un apetito voraz que debía ser saciado a toda costa, y aquella pizza sólo lograba abrirles todavía más el apetito.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer para el resto de la noche? - quiso saber interesado Rick entre los mordiscos de su segunda porción. - ¿Salir, ver una película, jugar al Scrabble?

Al principio Lisa no respondió; su atención estaba demasiado enfocada en su propia segunda porción de pizza como para reparar en que a su lado alguien le había hecho una pregunta... pero cuando sí se decidió a responder, lo hizo en una manera que puso de cabeza al mundo del teniente comandante Rick Hunter.

Sin pedir permiso o dar alguna previa advertencia, Lisa jugó con el botón del pantalón de Rick, desabrochándolo y haciéndole más fácil su siguiente movimiento...

- Ahhhhh... - suspiró enloquecido el piloto, que ya comenzaba a entender qué tenía en mente la mujer sentada a su lado.

Por su parte, Lisa se mordía el labio inferior y taladraba a Rick con la mirada, como para que no le quedara a él la menor duda acerca de lo que ella tenía en mente.

- ¿Qué te parece? - susurró ella al oído de Rick en un tono que destrozó la poca cordura que le quedaba a él.

- ¡Adelante! ¿Aquí?

Lisa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no?... - replicó ella entonces como si fuera una obviedad. - Pero primero, nos terminamos la pizza.

- ¡Sí, comandante!

Nunca jamás Rick había dado cuenta de una pizza con la velocidad con que lo hizo aquella noche.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 24 de mayo de 2012

- Ah, llegaron... muy bien.

La bienvenida no hizo sentir más cómodos a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes mientras daban sus primeros pasos dentro de la espaciosa y luminosa oficina que la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, Svetlana Gorbunova, tenía en el decimocuarto piso de uno de los edificios del Centro de Gobierno. Los dos oficiales habían sido convocados por la ministra de Defensa para que la informaran personalmente de todos los eventos ocurridos durante la Operación Navaja para que así la funcionaria pudiera responder mejor a las preguntas que los miembros del Senado le harían durante la sesión de interpelación.

Podía ser una cosa tan inocente como presentar un reporte a la máxima funcionaria civil de la defensa mundial, pero para Rick y Lisa, cualquier tiempo que pasaran junto a la ministra Gorbunova era una promesa de tensión y rechinar de dientes.

Tal había sido su experiencia.

La funcionaria recibía a los dos jóvenes oficiales detrás de su amplio escritorio, tomándose unos segundos para concluir la firma de unas resoluciones ministeriales antes de saludar a los recién llegados. De pie junto a la ministra, un hombre joven de anteojos y vestido con traje llevaba bajo el brazo un bloc de notas y observaba inquisitivamente a Rick y Lisa.

Por fin, la ministra Gorbunova se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para saludar a Rick y Lisa, quienes habían adoptado la posición de firmes y hecho la venia que Gorbunova, a pesar de ser civil, merecía por su elevado cargo político.

- Comandante Hunter, por favor espere afuera - pidió la ministra mientras estrechaba la mano de Rick. - Me temo que tendré que entrevistarlos por separado, si no es mucho problema.

Antes de acatar la instrucción de la ministra, Rick buscó el consejo de la única persona que importaba en su vida.

- ¿Es problema para ti, amor?

- No... no te preocupes... - respondió Lisa, sonriéndole al piloto y tomándolo de la mano antes de que él se fuera.

Dando pasos silenciosos luego de despedirse formalmente de Gorbunova y mirando por última vez a su novia antes de abandonar la oficina, el teniente comandante Rick Hunter dejó el despacho de la ministra de Defensa... mientras dentro del mismo, Lisa Hayes se fortificaba para resistir lo que tuviera que resistir durante aquella reunión.

Frente a Lisa, la ministra no perdió tiempo en dar inicio a los asuntos oficiales, indicando con un gesto de su mano al otro hombre presente en aquella oficina.

- Comandante Hayes, él es el licenciado Rémy Constantine, trabaja para mí en el Ministerio y estará presente durante su reporte.

- Como usted prefiera, señora Ministra.

- Tome asiento entonces, si es tan amable.

Luego de esperar a que la ministra y el licenciado Constantine se sentaran y terminaran lo que hacía falta, Lisa tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio de Gorbunova, permaneciendo en el más completo y tenso de los silencios hasta tanto la ministra le ordenara hablar, cosa que ocurrió más rápido que lo que Lisa había pensado, cuando Gorbunova cerró ceremoniosamente la última carpeta oficial que le quedaba y miró a la joven mujer que tenía frente a ella.

- Comencemos entonces - anunció la ministra.

Durante la siguiente media hora, la comandante Hayes describió con lujo de detalles todos los pormenores de la Operación Navaja, desde las sesiones de planificación oficial con el almirante Gloval y el resto del Alto Mando hasta la organización propiamente dicha de la operación, incluyendo la cadena de mandos en el campo de batalla y las unidades participantes, pasando entonces a relatar el desarrollo de la operación... los primeros movimientos, el aparente éxito inicial, las confusas fintas de los Zentraedi y finalmente, su sorpresivo y devastador contragolpe final.

Y aún cuando se trataba de asuntos oficiales y referentes a la misión, algo en el interior de la comandante Hayes se sublevaba contra toda aquella situación... quizás fuera el tener que estar allí en lugar de cumpliendo sus obligaciones militares, tal vez fuera porque no le gustaba la idea de tener que justificar lo hecho durante la operación, o muy probablemente porque el estar nuevamente respondiendo las preguntas de la ministra Gorbunova despertaba malos y dolorosos recuerdos en su corazón.

No ayudaba que la ministra insistiera en adoptar la misma postura de cazadora al acecho que tenía cuando su título oficial aún era el de "consejera" y formaba parte de la Comisión Extraordinaria de Investigación por los sucesos de Indiana.

- ¿Entonces no hubo forma de preveer que los Zentraedi lanzarían un ataque de misiles contra el _Hyperion_?

- No, señora - respondió Lisa en un tono algo cortante. - No sabíamos que ellos estaban al tanto de nuestra posición, o que estaban en condiciones de disparar una salva de misiles.

- ¿Cómo calificaría la reacción del comodoro Azueta y del resto del staff del _Hyperion_ en ese momento? - preguntó la ministra sin perder ni un segundo.

- Profesional y tranquila, señora. La adrenalina de la situación se hizo sentir, desde luego.

Gorbunova gruñó para sí, un gesto que en ella era señal de estar comprendiendo las cosas pero que aumentó el malestar de Lisa a niveles francamente críticos... y para empeorar las cosas, el ceño fruncido que Lisa le veía a la ministra parecía indicar que se estaba por venir un momento demasiado difícil.

Lisa no quería creerle a sus instintos, pero éstos estaban en lo correcto con demasiada y desagradable frecuencia.

- Y ahora, acerca de la corrida del comandante Hunter...

Bingo.

Lisa entrecerró los ojos y automáticamente se puso en guardia ante lo que prometía ser un momento excepcionalmente tenso. Del otro lado del escritorio, Gorbunova continuaba como si nada mientras el licenciado Constantine tomaba notas a una velocidad furiosa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tenía el comandante Hunter órdenes de asistir al _Hyperion_ en su defensa?

Poco le faltó a Lisa para abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa. ¿Pensaba la ministra criticar a Rick porque nadie le había ordenado asistir al _Hyperion_ durante el ataque?

- El comandante Hunter actuó siguiendo su iniciativa y su mejor juicio, señora ministra.

- Aún desobedeciendo sus órdenes... - observó Gorbunova en tono crítico, algo que hubiera llevado a Lisa a la demencia absoluta de no ser porque para sus adentros la comandante Hayes recurría a todos los mantras que conocía para tranquilizarse.

- Señora Ministra, una de las pocas leyes verdaderamente universales de la guerra dice que "ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo" - trató de explicarse Lisa en el tono más amable que podía. - Es por eso que entrenamos a nuestros oficiales para que peleen con la cabeza y el sentido común en lugar de ser autómatas a control remoto.

Por más que Gorbunova no pudiera criticar aquel razonamiento, ella todavía tenía que hacer preguntas que pudieran resultar desagradables... y por más que Lisa estuviera consciente de ello, eso no hacía que responder aquellas preguntas fuera algo menos enervante.

- ¿Con su acción, el comandante Hunter no puso en riesgo las defensas del grupo de batalla?

- Las defensas estaban bajo ataque, y el comandante Hunter tomó todas las precauciones posibles para no obstaculizar las acciones defensivas del grupo de batalla.

- ¿Por qué cree usted que el comandante Hunter tomó semejante decisión?

Bingo. En ese momento, la comandante Lisa Hayes oficialmente perdió la poca paciencia y calma que le quedaba, y lejos de la vista de Gorbunova, ella cerró el puño.

- No lo sé, dígamelo usted - replicó Lisa enardecida. - Tengo la idea de que usted ya conoce la respuesta de antemano, señora Ministra. ¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y me acusa otra vez de falta de objetividad?

El aire en el lugar se congeló al instante.

Al principio Gorbunova levantó la mirada de su hoja de papel como si el edificio del Ministerio hubiera caído de pronto bajo ataque enemigo; tal había sido la sorpresa ante la respuesta viciosa de Lisa... pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho. Rápidamente, el rostro de la ministra de Defensa se congeló en un rictus de furia e indignación marcado por el temblor descontrolado en la comisura de sus labios.

Un par de helados ojos azules se clavaron en otro par de centelleantes ojos verdes y ambas mujeres supieron entonces que estaban a punto de enviarlo todo al demonio.

- Rémy, déjanos solas por favor - ordenó la ministra, a lo que el atribulado funcionario respondió alejándose de allí a un paso que hubiera sido el orgullo de un sargento de la Infantería.

Cuando el licenciado Constantine cerró la puerta detrás suyo y dejó a las dos contendientes solas en el amplio despacho, la ministra de Defensa saltó de su asiento y apoyó las manos con fuerza en el escritorio, alzándose sobre Lisa como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a su cuello.

- ¿Cuál es su problema, comandante?

Lisa Hayes no era mujer de dejarse intimidar así nomás; a Gorbunova le hubiera venido bien saber que estaba frente a una mujer que se había atrevido a plantarse ante el mismísimo Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Zentraedi siendo una prisionera de guerra.

- ¿Cuál es el suyo, señora ministra?

Gorbunova fusiló a Lisa con la mirada, y si no llegó a las manos con la joven comandante fue porque aún le quedaban resabios de contención y sentido común, que la hicieron sentarse en su silla y tomarse la cabeza como si estuviera por explotarle.

- Muy bien entonces, pongamos las cosas claras - gruñó la funcionaria, sin dejar de mirar a Lisa. - Por alguna razón que no entiendo, usted tiene un ánimo personal hacia mí...

- Le diré la razón, señora Ministra - replicó airada la comandante Hayes, a quien la furia le subía por todo el cuerpo como a punto de estallar. - Es la segunda vez que tengo que comparecer ante usted, y por segunda vez tengo que escuchar cómo el interrogatorio se desvía hacia mi relación con el comandante Hunter.

Sin poder creer que pudiera haber sido tan directa, Lisa sintió cómo todos los diques de su contención y prudencia reventaban ante la ola de indignación y furia que la invadía... y no hubiera podido detenerse ni aún de habérselo propuesto.

- Se lo diré para que entienda, ministra, mi vida personal es exactamente eso: ¡personal! - explotó Lisa ante la atónita ministra de Defensa. - ¡Con quién esté en una relación no es asunto de su interés, y definitivamente no es de interés del Ministerio de Defensa o del maldito Senado de la Tierra Unida!

- ¿Ya se desahogó, comandante? - le contestó en tono sarcástico la ministra. - Es mi responsabilidad estar al tanto de todas las circunstancias--

- ¡Su responsabilidad no tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal!

- ¡Tiene TODO que ver cuando su vida personal y la del comandante Hunter influye en el curso de los acontecimientos! - replicó hecha una furia la funcionaria. - ¡Tiene TODO que ver cuando el comandante Hunter se lanza en una maniobra loca que pudo haber puesto en riesgo su vida y la vida de cuatro mil personas a bordo del _Hyperion_!

Lisa no podía creer el desparpajo con el que le contestaba la ministra, y su sorpresa le impidió responder a tiempo antes de que Gorbunova pasara al contraataque.

- ¿A usted no le gustó tener que testificar ante la Comisión? - continuó Gorbunova, aprovechando que la sorpresa de Lisa le impedía reaccionar. - ¡Menos me gustó tener que sentarme en ella! Veamos si lo comprende de esta manera, comandante... en situaciones de amplia repercusión como lo de Indiana y la batalla que ustedes acaban de librar, TODOS los elementos de juicio son vitales, y absolutamente TODO puede ser usado para perjudicar o ensuciar el nombre y reputación de las fuerzas militares a las que pertenece.

Ahora era el turno de Gorbunova de estar hecha una furia, era su turno ahora de lanzarse sobre Lisa como si estuviera a punto de irse a las manos contra ella... y sentada en su silla, la comandante Hayes no pudo sino escuchar a la ministra mientras lanzaba su contraataque.

- Así que cuando por segunda vez la relación romántica que usted mantiene con el comandante Hunter prueba tener un efecto en los acontecimientos, es mi DEBER indagar lo que sea necesario sobre eso para poder estar en condiciones de responder ante cualquier acusación hecha hacia usted, hacia el comandante Hunter o cualquier otro integrante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Es mi DEBER estar preparada para poder responderle a cualquier inescrupuloso que decida de buenas a primeras que el hecho de que hay dos oficiales enamorados involucrados en el asunto puede ser un buen flanco para atacar a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, a la administración o a todo el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Lisa estaba pálida de furia al punto de hacer que su uniforme pareciera oscuro y las comisuras de los labios le temblaban de indignación... y si su mirada hubiera sido fuego, de aquella oficina y de su ocupante no hubieran quedado más que cenizas humeantes.

Frente a ella, y un poco más relajada aunque sin bajar la guardia, la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida clavó su mirada en la de la joven mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio, mientras se aprestaba para lanzar la estocada final.

- Usted eligió portar el uniforme y aceptar las consecuencias de esa decisión. Usted eligió dedicarse a una carrera en donde decisiones profundamente personales como las que estamos viendo son moneda corriente. Usted eligió dedicarse a una profesión en donde de su buen juicio y objetividad dependen vidas humanas y en donde cada decisión que toma es analizada hasta el cansancio. ¡Si usted no está en condiciones de comprender esto, comandante Hayes, lo lamento mucho por usted!

Aquella oficina quedó envuelta en un silencio mortal, mientras las dos contendientes se intercambiaban miradas amenazantes y gestos desafiantes... una joven oficial militar enfrentada a la máxima autoridad civil de las fuerzas militares de la Tierra Unida.

Las dos hubieran deseado llevar aquella batalla hasta el fin, pero tras tanta violencia la cordura volvió a primar en ellas, y las posturas amenazantes fueron reemplazadas por gestos más calmos... pero nada hubiera podido borrar lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa oficina amplia e iluminada.

- Ahora, volvamos al reporte si le parece bien - gruñó Gorbunova, clavando la mirada en la hoja de papel frente a ella en lugar de mirar el rostro rojo de ira de Lisa Hayes. - Mientras más rápido sigamos, menos vamos a tener que soportarnos mutuamente.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 25 de mayo de 2012

- Por favor, capitán, siéntese...

Durante los últimos días, al recientemente promovido capitán Daniel Shelby no le habían quedado otras opciones más que acatar todas las instrucciones que le dieran los médicos encargados de remendarlo y supervisar su evolución. Había sido un trago excepcionalmente difícil de tomar para el oficial del Ejército, uno que sólo había aceptado forzado por el dolor espantoso con que su pierna derecha insistía en recordarle las heridas sufridas durante la batalla.

En ese momento, el capitán Shelby estaba en aquella oficina tras haber sido convocado para hablar de la evolución de sus heridas y de los posibles tratamientos a seguir. Shelby podía decir muchas cosas sobre el doctor Kinnunen y su forma tan particular y dura de poner las cosas, pero debía reconocer que el médico era un hombre excepcionalmente competente en su área de trabajo.

Tan competente había sido que la pierna herida del oficial del Ejército ya sólo le dolía esporádicamente en comparación con la tortura insufrible que había sido desde el día de la batalla: semejante mejoría le había ganado a Kinnunen el respeto reticente del joven oficial.

- ¿Mejor? - quiso saber Kinnunen, mirando a la pierna tiesa del capitán Shelby.

Shelby sonrió y pasó una mano por sobre su pierna para poder sentirla una vez más.

- Un poco... sólo quedé un poco mareado por la anestesia.

- Comprensible - murmuró el médico mientras se colocaba los anteojos y abría el historial médico de Shelby. - Iré directo al punto, capitán.

- Se lo agradecería, doctor.

- La operación ha sido un completo éxito: pudimos extraer casi todas las esquirlas que quedaban y reparar la mayor parte del daño a los músculos de su pierna. Hubo algunas cosas que no pudimos curar, pero por lo demás su pierna está en las mejores condiciones que puede estar considerando las heridas que recibió durante la batalla. Por si le interesa, capitán, aquí tiene las radiografías del pre- y post-operatorio.

- Lo puedo notar - murmuró Shelby mientras tomaba las radiografías con una mano y daba unas palmadas a su pierna herida con la otra. - Al menos no tengo que usar la silla de ruedas.

El médico sonrió comprensivamente; el caso de Shelby no había sido para nada fácil, y la operación a la que tuvo que someter al capitán del Ejército para extraerle las esquirlas y curar las múltiples heridas infligidas a su pierna derecha fue lo suficientemente dura como para poner a prueba los conocimientos médicos de Martti Kinnunen... pero el resultado valía la pena.

Shelby había podido caminar por su cuenta desde la habitación del hospital hasta la oficina del médico, aún cuando Kinnunen había ofrecido dar aquel diagnóstico en la habitación del paciente. La explicación de Shelby había sido convincente: ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en una cama y tenía que poner a prueba a su pierna recién remendada.

En secreto, Kinnunen estaba más que satisfecho de ver que Shelby estaba poniendo voluntad para salir adelante... las cosas eran más fáciles de esa manera.

- ¿Cuándo podré volver al servicio? - preguntó intempestivamente el capitán mientras le devolvía las radiografías a Kinnunen.

Por supuesto, se vio obligado a reconocer el médico, las cosas no siempre iban a ser fáciles. Para nada fáciles.

- Verá, capitán Shelby...

Kinnunen no necesitó decir nada: su cara fue lo bastante elocuente para que Shelby se diera cuenta de que había algo que estaba marchando muy mal con todo... y por más que el oficial tratara de fortificarse ante el golpe que de seguro vendría, Shelby sabía que esa era una batalla perdida de antemano.

- El tratamiento que pudimos aplicar fue efectivo, pero me temo que sus músculos de la pierna quedaron demasiado susceptibles y sensibles ante cualquier tipo de esfuerzo demandante.

- ¿Qué significa? - preguntó con cautela e inquietud el capitán Shelby.

Para ilustrar su punto y quedar perfectamente claro, Kinnunen se puso de pie y colocó las radiografías y fotografías del tejido muscular de Shelby a la vista del paciente, señalando cada uno de los puntos afectados por las heridas.

- Las actividades físicas rutinarias y el esfuerzo que debe hacer un miembro de la Infantería podrían provocar nuevas lesiones en los músculos reparados... y de ser así, esta vez estaría más allá de nuestras posibilidades de curación. No puedo enfatizar esto con más fuerza: usted debe evitar toda clase de esfuerzo físico excesivamente demandante sobre su pierna... de lo contrario, podría incluso perder su uso por completo.

Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron enormes por el terror... un profundo e inmisericorde terror que se hacía peor con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba en aquel consultorio, por cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta clara y concreta de parte del médico.

Por su parte, el médico lamentaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación, lo lamentaba como pocas otras cosas en su vida... pero los lamentos no lo iban a eximir de cumplir con su deber.

Kinnunen se obligó a mirar a los ojos al capitán Shelby para expresar su conclusión.

- Capitán Shelby, en mi carácter de oficial del cuerpo médico de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y en vista de su situación física y estado general de salud, no tengo otra alternativa más que declararlo incapaz para el servicio militar activo en la Infantería.

* * *

Todos los asientos y mesas de aquel pequeño restaurant estaban completamente ocupados, situación habitual alrededor del mediodía de cada jornada de trabajo en ese distrito céntrico de la ciudad de Denver. Entre la una y las dos de la tarde, cientos de miles de oficinistas y empleados abandonaban momentáneamente sus puestos de trabajo para procurarse un almuerzo que les permitiera continuar con los retos del día con un estómago lleno y, si eran afortunados, satisfecho.

El pequeño restaurant, que no era gran cosa en comparación con otros establecimientos más fastuosos y grandes del distrito céntrico de Denver, hacía su agosto cada mediodía con la atención rápida y eficiente que le brindaba a cientos de empleados apurados. La decoración no era nada impresionante, el poco espacio garantizaba un almuerzo apiñado y una carrera entre los clientes por no quedarse sin lugar y quizás la comida no fuera tan apetitosa como en otros lugares, pero tenía la virtud de prepararse lo suficientemente rápido y ser lo bastante llevadera como para brindarle a su clientela un almuerzo sustancioso en el tiempo limitado que tenían antes de volver al trabajo.

Sólo los nuevos integrantes de cualquier fuerza laboral solían murmurar disgustados; los más veteranos aceptaban el hecho y se ocupaban de calmar el gruñido de sus estómagos en vez de atender las quejas propias.

Sentado frente a la barra del restaurante y devorando una muy delgada y muy cara rodaja de carne entre dos pedazos de pan, un joven trataba de almorzar rápido antes de volver a las exigencias de su trabajo diario en la oficina local del senador por la ciudad ante el GTU. Aún cuando el senador no se encontrara en Denver, su staff en la ciudad que representaba debía estar permanentemente al tanto de todo para que la maquinaria política funcionara con algo parecido a la eficiencia.

Y esa tarea constante y enervante hacía que el joven considerara al almuerzo como una sagrada institución que lo ayudaba a mantener su salud mental y algo parecido a la normalidad alimenticia.

Por desgracia para el joven, el hombre que se colocó a su lado no sentía el mismo respeto que él tenía hacia la hora del almuerzo, por lo que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llamar la atención del primero de manera poco conspicua.

- Hola, hola...

El joven cerró los ojos como si no hubiera querido enfrentar la realidad, pero bien pronto aceptó los hechos incuestionables y dejó su sándwich en el plato antes de mirar, o más bien confirmar, quién era el que osaba molestarlo en el almuerzo.

- Diablos, tú de nuevo - gruñó el joven empleado de la oficina senatorial, a lo que el recién llegado le contestó con una sonrisa bastante exagerada.

- Yeap, soy peor que una cucaracha.

- Mira, Talbot, no sé qué pretendas...

- Hablar contigo un minuto, mi querido amigo - dijo Dean Talbot antes de que su "amigo" ("informante" hubiera sido la palabra correcta para definir la relación, pero Talbot quería creer que no se llevaba tan mal con el muchacho) terminara la frase. - Nada más y nada menos.

El joven le devolvió una mirada muy molesta al periodista, y Talbot estaba completamente seguro de que en ese momento, su interlocutor estaba maldiciéndose una vez más por haber aceptado la oferta de mantener al periodista informado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el seno del equipo de Lynn Kyle.

_Al diablo con la molestia_, dijo para sí Dean Talbot luego de recibir la última mirada de hartazgo del joven que trataba infructuosamente de seguir almorzando. _Tú sólo me viniste a buscar... y me encontraste_.

El chico lo había ido a buscar hacía cosa de tres semanas para decirle algunos datos confidenciales sobre lo que pasaba en la estructura política del senador Lynn, indudablemente después de haberse enterado por otras fuentes de que un ex periodista del _Denver Star_ estaba muy interesado en difundir información sobre lo que los máximos asesores del senador Lynn querían ocultar. Desde entonces, Talbot había "trabajado" al muchacho con la esperanza de convertirlo en un informante hecho y derecho, cosa que estaba logrando a pesar de las reticencias y arrebatos de molestia del chico.

Después de todo, sufrir miraditas de reproche y gruñidos de disgusto era un precio aceptable por tratar de descubrir la verdad. Para precios exorbitantes, le bastaba con recordar cómo había terminado Callie...

Energizado por el recuerdo de su amiga, Talbot hizo a un lado la molestia del joven y le preguntó directamente y sin anestesia.

- ¿Puedes?

- Dos minutos - gruñó terminantemente el joven tras mirar su reloj y darle un último mordisco a su sándwich. - Nada más.

- Es todo lo que necesito.

El joven miembro del staff senatorial levantó entonces las dos manos como para defenderse de un hipotético ataque por parte de Talbot, aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era evitar la pregunta inicial del periodista, una pregunta que él conocía bien al igual que la única respuesta que podía darle.

- Antes de que me preguntes, no, no pude conseguir lo que me pediste.

A pesar de su manejo admirable de las emociones, Talbot frunció el ceño y su molestia quedó en evidencia para cualquier persona con un par de ojos y una mínima dosis de sentido común.

- No me pongas esa cara, Talbot - replicó el informante en defensa propia ante la queja tácita del periodista. - ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es meterse en cualquier cosa relacionada con Meridian?

Talbot no dijo nada; simplemente miró a su contacto con expresión decidida, esperando escuchar qué podía tener el muchacho para decir tras venir con las manos vacías a aquella reunión. Una vez más, valía la pena aclarar.

El chico continuaba hablando y gesticulando, tras aprovechar el silencio de Talbot para llevarse el sándwich a su boca y asestarle un gran mordisco que lo tuvo ocupado unos segundos.

- Si no bastara con lo difícil que es sacarle algo a la Corporación, también tenemos que tener en cuenta a ese perro rabioso de Spier y los matones que trabajan para él... y no, mi amigo, no me pondré a Spier en contra, ni por ti ni por nadie. No quiero terminar muerto en un callejón como--

La mirada de Talbot se tornó asesina, ardiendo con un fuego nacido del dolor, la ira y la sed de venganza, sensaciones que él creía tener dormidas dentro de su interior hasta que alguien -como el muchacho que había incurrido tontamente en el error- osaba traer a colación el nombre de aquella colega que había dado la vida en la búsqueda de la verdad.

Podía ser quejoso y a veces decepcionaba las esperanzas que Talbot ponía en él, pero el joven empleado tenía una muy efectiva habilidad para darse cuenta de sus traspiés y resolverlos antes de que le costaran la cara. Pero en esta oportunidad, ni su inmediata cara de arrepentimiento evitó que Talbot le asestara una advertencia de cuyo contenido y veracidad no podía permitirse ninguna duda.

- Si dices una palabra más, te rompo la cara.

- Está bien, no dije nada - se apresuró a defenderse su interlocutor, tranquilizando a Talbot.

Al margen de esa desafortunada referencia a Callie Frenkel, Dean Talbot tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

Desde su despido del Denver Star -"renuncia inducida", prefería llamar al final de su relación laboral con el periódico- Talbot se sostenía escribiendo notas para media docena de periódicos barriales que le ayudaban a pagar las cuentas y vivir con modestia en su apartamento. Quizás no fuera lo que él ambicionaba de su carrera al acercarse a la barrera de los treinta, pero era algo que le permitía sostenerse y dedicar tiempo a su verdadera misión.

Sus antiguos jefes en el Star no compartían sus teorías y muchos de sus colegas profesionales habían reducido el contacto con él, sea por miedo o por desprecio, pero nada en el mundo podía disuadir a Dean Talbot de lo que él creía como verdad absoluta y certera: que la vida de Callie Frenkel había sido extinguida por los personajes que "trabajaban" para el senador Lynn Kyle, tras considerarla una amenaza para algunos de sus secretos más nefastos.

De la lectura de todo el material que Callie había recopilado y copiado para él antes de su muerte, Talbot podía deducir que había algo muy extraño vinculando al staff del senador Lynn con la enorme Corporación Meridian, algo que iba más allá de las simpatías políticas para entrar en terrenos dignos del más consumado creyente en las teorías conspirativas. De hecho, existían momentos en los que el propio Talbot dudaba de las hipótesis que se le formaban en la cabeza, pero esas dudas se extinguían con sólo recordar que habían sido lo suficientemente creíbles como para costarle la vida a Callie.

Y el recuerdo de Callie Frenkel bastaba para hacerlo seguir adelante.

- Bueno, ni modo... - se lamentó el periodista para probar otra línea de investigación que podía no ser tan importante como la principal, pero que tal vez le reportara más éxitos. - Si no conseguiste nada sobre Meridian, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre el senador?

- ¿Ese imbécil? - exclamó el joven empleado con un desprecio poco esperable en alguien que trabajaba para el susodicho "imbécil". - No hace nada... todo se lo cocinan Brent, Spier, Blanchard y el resto de los cortesanos... el muchacho anda demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para darse cuenta de todo lo que hacen sus "colaboradores".

Talbot dejó escapar un bufido; el odio que sentía hacia los colaboradores de Kyle se convertía en desprecio profundo hacia el senador, aunque más no fuera por servirles a esos seres como marioneta.

- No esperaba menos de Kyle.

Asintiendo, el informante continuó quitándose el peso de encima, una de las razones por las que había consentido en convertirse en soplón a beneficio de Talbot.

- Cielos, cuando no organiza una protesta o grita en televisión, viene a Denver a perder todo el día en sus reuniones...

Talbot sintió que algo en la manera con la que el chico había dicho la última frase atraía irremediablemente su atención y no perdió tiempo en seguir su instinto.

- ¿Cuáles reuniones?

- ¿No lo sabes? - le dijo extrañado el joven; tal vez pensaba que al ser periodista, Talbot debía saber mucho más sobre cualquier cosa que anduviera pasando.

Esa era una impresión que Talbot se ocupó de desmentir bien rápido y de forma algo brusca.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- La Juventud de la Paz.

- Bueno... - acotó Talbot con algo de condescendencia hacia el senador. - Es un jovencito después de todo--

- No me entiendes - lo interrumpió irritado el informante, hablando luego en voz baja como si temiera ser escuchado por alguien más. - A cada rato libre que tiene en Denver, lo pasa con esos muchachos hablando de Dios sabe qué cosa... ahora está en la ciudad y es la tercera vez que habla con ellos en tres días. Y de lo que habla con ellos, no le dice a nadie ni le comenta nada a nadie...

La obvia pregunta no tardó en salir de los labios de Dean Talbot, que ya para entonces formaban una sonrisa hambrienta.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Brent?

El joven asistente de campaña meneó enérgicamente la cabeza.

- No.

Talbot lo pensó un poco antes de hablar... si lo que su informante le estaba diciendo era cierto, tal vez se tratara de algo que valía la pena seguir investigando. Muy probablemente no fuera nada de importancia y definitivamente no tenía nada que aportar a su venganza por la muerte de Callie, ya que un ente como Lynn Kyle no tenía nada que hacer en medio de la conspiración salvo servir como su cara visible, pero si le daba tanta importancia a esas reuniones y además las mantenía ocultas de sus cancerberos, quizás...

- Puedo entender que quiera hablar con los miembros de su rama juvenil... pero si lo hace tantas veces como dices... - musitó más para sí Talbot antes de lanzar la pregunta retórica que lo tendría entretenido por un buen tiempo. - ¿Qué estará haciendo el buen Lynn Kyle?

* * *

El senador Lynn Kyle miró una vez más a los jóvenes que estaban reunidos con él en aquel edificio discreto y poco visible de la ciudad de Denver.

Él conocía a esos muchachos desde hacía meses, los había alentado en su lucha por la paz, los había escuchado y aconsejado y así como él los inspiraba en su camino, ellos lo inspiraban a él para seguir adelante.

Él los admiraba.

Y por eso, él se sentía profundamente dolido de que aquel día llegara... y de que él estuviera en el lado contrario al que habían adoptado sus discípulos.

Lo único que consolaba al senador era que la pena era aparentemente compartida, a juzgar por las caras de incomodidad que veía en los muchachos que él había llegado a considerar casi como sus hermanos de causa durante meses... esos jóvenes que eran la esperanza que lo mantenía funcionando mientras se movía en el cenagal inmundo de la política del GTU.

Quizás él pudiera disuadirlos... tal vez si les preguntaba, si hacía que lo pensaran bien, probablemente...

- ¿Están decididos?

El mismo joven que meses antes había sorprendido a Kyle tras un tour de campaña para comunicarle la existencia del grupo tomó sobre sí la representación de sus camaradas y respondió vigorosa y decididamente a la pregunta del senador.

- Sí.

El senador sintió un profundo dolor, pero se obligó a insistir.

- ¿No hay otro camino que puedan intentar?

- No - fue la respuesta decidida del joven, y los demás muchachos presentes asintieron para respaldar a su camarada, aún a sabiendas de que con eso sólo lograrían empeorar el ánimo del senador a quien idolatraban.

El senador Lynn entendió que ya no cabía más lugar para insistir y se llamó a silencio, cuidándose de no mostrarles a aquellos muchachos la leve pero creciente decepción que sentía hacia ellos por el camino que estaban decididos a implementar.

- ¿Qué harás con nosotros, Kyle? - preguntó el joven con gran inquietud en su voz, la que trató de disimular de manera no muy efectiva. - ¿Le dirás algo a alguien?

- No - respondió decidido el senador, trayendo alivio a los muchachos. - No coincido con lo que quieren hacer, pero no traiciono a nadie que luche por la paz. A nadie.

- Te lo agradecemos.

Kyle no contestó de inmediato, sino que miró uno a uno a los muchachos, esperando poder convencerlos con su porte indignado... aunque sabía que ya no había camino para disuadir a esos muchachos bien intencionados que estaban por dar los primeros pasos de un camino peligroso y de incierto final...

- Agradézcanmelo si de esto sale algún bien - espetó Kyle, dando por concluida la reunión.

**

* * *

**

Lunes 28 de mayo de 2012

- ¿Sabes? - murmuró Shelby sin mirar a Max, mientras sostenía en la mano un vaso de agua. - Yo de niño quería ser arquitecto...

Aquel dato tomó por sorpresa a Max: aparentemente, al piloto de combate jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en Shelby como un arquitecto... o como cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara correr con un fusil cargado en la mano y cubierto por quince kilos de chaleco antibalas.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio... llegué a cursar dos años de la carrera allá en Wellington. No era tan interesante como lo había pensado de niño, pero seguía manteniendo mi interés... hasta que un día unos amigos pensaron que podíamos ir a ver el despegue del SDF-1 a Isla Macross. Iba a ser "una escapada de fin de semana". Linda escapada resultó ser.

Max esbozó una sonrisa para alivianar un poco el ambiente, que estaba demasiado tenso desde el momento en que se había encontrado con el capitán Shelby para sacarlo de su mutismo y soledad.

La noticia le había llegado a Max a través de algunos conocidos comunes que tenía en el Ejército: Daniel Shelby, recientemente promovido al rango de capitán y condecorado con la Medalla Titanium, había sido declarado por los médicos militares como inepto para el servicio militar en la infantería del Ejército. Luego de asimilar la noticia, Max intentó contactarse con su amigo para hablar un rato y ver si podía darle una mano, pensando con sentido común que el oficial del Ejército la necesitaría.

Lo que Max no podía haber imaginado era que encontraría a su camarada del Ejército, vestido con el uniforme diario de servicio, ocupando la oficina que era suya en las barracas del 54º Batallón de Fusileros, mirando a través de la ventana cómo se desarrollaban las actividades cotidianas del servicio... aquellas rutinas que él jamás iba a poder volver a cumplir. Y lo que más sorprendió a Max fue encontrar que Shelby estaba, quizás sin darse cuenta de ello, dándole golpes leves pero irritados a su pierna malograda mientras veía a través de la ventana.

Resuelto a sacar a Shelby de tal predicamento, Max insistió hasta que el oficial del Ejército aceptó acompañarlo a tomar algo en la cantina de la base militar, con toda la intención de pasar allí el tiempo necesario para dejar que Shelby se descargara.

Y así habían estado pasando la última hora... lo que comenzara como una conversación lo más inofensiva posible rápidamente había pasado a ser la oportunidad que el capitán Shelby necesitaba para sacarse de adentro todo lo que lo tenía hundido en el desánimo.

En ese momento, el tema de conversación era el camino que había llevado a Dan Shelby de ser un estudiante al que la guerra lo había sorprendido en el medio de una escapada inofensiva a convertirse en un curtido oficial militar condecorado.

- No sé cómo se nos ocurrió enlistarnos... - gruñó el capitán del Ejército mientras cambiaba el agua por una Petite Cola. - Pudo ser porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer con nuestras vidas, o porque estábamos hartos de depender de la asistencia social de la ciudad por no tener un trabajo... con cómo estaban las cosas por esos días, conseguimos entrar los tres al servicio sin ningún problema.

Max asintió con conocimiento de causa... Shelby no había sido el único joven desganado y sin nada que hacer que acabó enlistándose a bordo del SDF-1.

- Uno de ellos, Colin Strathairn, se convirtió en piloto Veritech... no sé si te suena el nombre...

- ¿El teniente Strathairn, del Escuadrón Rapier? - quiso confirmar Max, arrepintiéndose al instante de decirlo por una razón obvia y dolorosa. - Murió en--

- Murió en la batalla de Toronto - confirmó Shelby. - El otro, Eddie Pierce, consiguió incorporarse como auxiliar de ingeniería en la tripulación del SDF-1... y murió en el abordaje de los Zentraedi.

Prudentemente, Max no dijo nada: las cosas ya estaban bastante mal como para ahondar en los amigos muertos de su camarada del Ejército... y sin abrir la boca, el piloto le indicó a Shelby que continuara si así lo deseaba.

- Yo no sabía a qué podía dedicarme... la pura verdad es que hasta entonces no sabía qué haría de mi vida si me enlistaba, y pensé que la Infantería podía ser un puesto seguro - explicó el capitán del Ejército con una sonrisa levemente avergonzada. - ¿Quién iba a pelear con soldados en el espacio? Se ve que nadie me dijo sobre la Base Sara, o sobre el abordaje...

Max se sumó a las risas de su amigo para aliviar un poco el pesado ambiente, y los dos oficiales dejaron que pasaran algunos instantes sin decir nada... pero ese descanso duró poco ya que Shelby no tardó en retomar el relato.

- Te parecerá raro, Sterling, pero después de un tiempo asumí que la Infantería era mi verdadero hogar... el lugar a donde pertenecía. No podría describírtelo aún si lo intentara... y fue más el día en que me hicieron un oficial.

El rostro del joven capitán se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y autocompasión, acompañada por un golpe leve de su mano contra su pierna derecha.

- Y ahora, ya estoy fuera... por esta maldita pierna.

Mientras Shelby se entregaba una vez más a la desazón y furia por su situación, Max cavilaba por dentro acerca de una idea que lo había estado acosando desde el momento en que supo del predicamento por el que pasaba su amigo del Ejército. Ciertamente Max no deseaba pasar por una situación parecida, pero eso no le impedía considerar alternativas para salir de una situación semejante... y por cómo veía que estaba Shelby, tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de proponer esa idea.

Además, razonó Max, por la ventana podía verse que algo se acercaba... algo que haría más ilustrativa la propuesta.

- ¿No pensaste en cambiar de especialidad? - lanzó Max como si hablara del clima, a lo que Shelby reaccionó mirando a su amigo de las Fuerzas Espaciales con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

El sonido mecánico y retumbante de algo pesado que se movía afuera del edificio fue la cortina perfecta para el teniente Sterling: sin decir una sola palabra, pero mirando a su socio con una expresión traviesa y misteriosa, Max se limitó a señalar para que Shelby viera a través de la ventana de la cantina a la cosa responsable de aquel sonido espantoso.

El ruido venía efectivamente de una imponente mole de metal y robotecnología: un moderno Destroid de batalla MBR-04 Tomahawk, que se alzaba majestuoso por sobre algunos de los edificios de la base, con sus enormes cañones que fungían como brazos, y el pequeño lanzamisiles antiaéreo montado sobre el "hombro derecho"... el símbolo viviente del nuevo y reconstituido Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Al principio Shelby no podía imaginar qué diablos le estaba queriendo decir Max, pero bien pronto empezó a formarse una idea al respecto, una idea que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

- No estás hablando en serio...

Max sólo sonrió, y la manera en que se acomodó sus anteojos sólo le sirvió de confirmación a Shelby.

- Cielos, estás hablando en serio.

- ¿No recuerdas aquella película? - lanzó repentinamente Max, que había decidido ir el todo por el todo con aquella idea, o perecer en el intento.

Con demasiada sorpresa encima, Shelby no reparó en el salto extraño que había tomado la conversación, y respondió como si el tema de charla hubiera sido el cine desde el primer momento de aquella reunión.

- ¿Cuál?

Max hizo gestos exagerados de no poder acordarse de cuál era el título.

- Una con Cuba Gooding, Jr y Robert de Niro... aquella del buzo que pierde una pierna e insiste en volver al servicio.

- ¿"Hombres de Honor"? - aventuró Shelby, a lo que Max reaccionó chasqueando los dedos.

- Esa misma.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Sterling?

- Que no hay nada que te impida seguir en el servicio, Shelby - explicó entonces el piloto de Veritech ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de su camarada. - Sólo tienes que buscar algo nuevo a qué dedicarte, y en tu condición creo que podrías hacerlo bien como piloto de Destroid.

A pesar de esa explicación, Shelby no dejó de tener una cara de total incredulidad por los siguientes segundos, al punto que Max pensó que la propuesta acabaría en un completo fracaso... pero al pasar el tiempo sin que Shelby dijera nada, quizás una esperanza estuviera naciendo en aquella cantina.

Y entonces, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para sostenerse mejor, el capitán Daniel Shelby miró a su amigo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz, para después hacerle una sencilla pregunta.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que cambie radicalmente de especialidad sin un mejor argumento que una película?

- Así es - asintió Max.

- He escuchado razones peores. ¿Crees que podrán atenderme en la Oficina de Personal?

**

* * *

**

Martes 29 de mayo de 2012

Para el Escuadrón Skull, al igual que para cualquier otro escuadrón de combate aéreo en cualquier otra base militar del planeta Tierra, esa era una mañana ordinaria como todas las demás, llena de sesiones de planeamiento, briefings, inspecciones de las aeronaves, las eternas pujas entre los pilotos por lograr que el oficial de operaciones les asignara horas de vuelo, diseño de rutas de patrullaje y el bendito rato del desayuno... pero esa mañana ordinaria y rutinaria era algo totalmente distinto para un miembro del Escuadrón.

Ese miembro era el teniente comandante Rick Hunter, y la razón detrás de la exultación y felicidad que mostraba a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba tenía un nombre y una vistosa librea blanca y negra que ostentaba en el sitio que ocupaba en el hangar principal del Escuadrón.

Aquella mañana, después de casi una semana de dolorosa separación, el caza Veritech VF-1S conocido como "Skull Uno" había aterrizado en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross tras un vuelo de seis horas a cargo de un mayor de la Fuerza Aérea que lo había piloteado desde las instalaciones militares en Nueva Guantánamo. De boca del piloto de la Fuerza Aérea, Rick escuchó que su caza se había desempeñado perfectamente en el vuelo entre Nueva Guantánamo y Nueva Macross, y que en opinión del hombre que lo había volado hasta su hogar, el legendario Veritech estaba prácticamente puesto a nuevo.

Pero Rick Hunter, siendo el tipo excepcionalmente celoso que era en lo que al Skull Uno se refería, no había perdido el tiempo y se había lanzado a inspeccionar el Veritech en cuanto el piloto de la Fuerza Aérea lo dejó solo... pasando las siguientes dos horas revisando cada rincón, junta y panel del Skull Uno para cerciorarse de que el caza estuviera a su entera satisfacción.

Tan absorto estaba Rick en la inspección que sólo reparó en la presencia de Max Sterling cuando éste último le asestó un sorpresivo golpe en la retaguardia, aprovechando que Rick estaba con medio cuerpo adentro de la toma de aire de estribor del Veritech. A la sorpresa inicial de Rick le siguió una reacción apresurada que acabó con el Líder Skull golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo de la toma de aire en su esfuerzo por incorporarse... y luego en la mirada asesina que el teniente comandante Hunter le asestó a su segundo al mando y mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Max no estaba ni molesto ni preocupado... a decir verdad, estaba tanto o más interesado en el estado del Skull Uno que el propio Rick.

- Así que... ¿pasó tu inspección?

- Con diez y una estrellita - confirmó aliviado Rick mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga.

- Tenías miedo, Hunter...

- ¿Y tú no lo tendrías? - replicó el Líder Skull. - ¿Cómo estarías si tuvieran a tu caza a cientos de kilómetros en manos de técnicos e ingenieros que no conoces?

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Max pasó al contraataque.

- ¿Sabe Lisa que la estás engañando con un avión de combate?

- Tonto. ¿A qué has venido?

- Primero, a comprobar que estuvieras vivo y segundo, a llevarte a la sala de prevuelo para asignar las misiones del día.

Rick arqueó una ceja, además de quitarse el mameluco de trabajo que llevaba para no ensuciarse el uniforme mientras revisaba al Veritech.

- ¿Ya terminaron con la planificación?

- Por supuesto, jefe - le contestó ufano Max. - Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar.

Ante eso, Rick no pudo poner ninguna objeción, de modo que siguió a Max fuera del hangar para ir a la sala de prevuelo del Skull... y podía hacerlo con la conciencia tranquila, seguro de que su legendario Skull Uno había sido bien cuidado y mantenido por los técnicos del _Hyperion_ y de Nueva Guantánamo, casi tanto como lo hubiera estado de haber pasado por las expertas manos del sargento Erhardt y su equipo de trabajo.

Pero la paz mental de Rick Hunter estaba a punto de tener un final abrupto e inesperado.

- ¿Cómo está Lisa? - preguntó de sopetón el teniente Sterling. - Supe lo que pasó con la ministra Gorbunova...

- Harías bien en no nombrársela, hermano - le advirtió Rick, a quien le volvía a aflorar la ira que había sentido luego de que Lisa le relatara los pormenores de su testimonio ante la funcionaria. - Ayer quise tocar el tema y ella casi explota.

- ¿Entonces sigue molesta?

- "Molesta" es poco, Max... todavía no inventan una palabra en el diccionario para describir el ánimo de Lisa.

En silencio, Max evaluó a su amigo, y notó que Rick estaba visiblemente sulfurado, como si lo que le pasó a Lisa con la ministra de Defensa le hubiera pasado a él mismo... cosa que para todos los efectos prácticos había sido así, ya que Rick Hunter había demostrado en muchas oportunidades que cualquier cosa que le hicieran a Lisa Hayes, él la tomaría como algo mucho peor que una ofensa a él mismo.

Y ya en el terreno de la fantasía, Max trató de imaginarse lo que debió haber sido la propia declaración de Rick ante la ministra luego de ver a Lisa saliendo de aquella oficina... y por prudencia, Max se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto; el día era largo y él no tenía interés en comenzarlo como víctima de su enfurecido líder de Escuadrón.

Por suerte para el segundo al mando del Skull, ya estaban a las puertas de la sala de prevuelo, lo que le dio a Rick la oportunidad de cambiar de tema sin sonar como si quisiera evadirlo.

- Bueno, es hora de poner al Escuadrón a hacer algo, ¿no te parece?

- Completamente de acuerdo, jefe.

Rick abrió la puerta de la sala con estrépito, caminando a paso vivo entre las filas de pilotos de combate sorprendidos por su inesperada aparición en la sala y que no podían sino ver cómo su líder de escuadrón caminaba hasta llegar al atril desde donde hacía las asignaciones de vuelo.

- Buenos días, señoras y señores...

Unos murmurados e ininteligibles "buenos días" devolvieron el saludo a Rick, quien no iba a perder más tiempo en formalidades e iba a ir de lleno a las cosas importantes del día: las asignaciones de vuelo y todas las otras cosas que consumirían el tiempo y energías del Skull en aquella jornada.

- Tengo lindas actividades para repartirles a todos ustedes hoy y espero que--

- ¡ALMIRANTE EN CUBIERTA! - bramó un tercer teniente, provocándole un sobresalto colectivo al Escuadrón Skull.

En aquellos primeros segundos, Rick creyó que el teniente había tentado a la Divina Providencia en un intento de gastarle una broma, y por lo que podía ver de las expresiones del resto de sus pilotos, varios de ellos compartían su opinión. Decidió entonces Rick tramar una contestación adecuada a aquella broma... una que dejara al bromista reducido a átomos en el suelo por haberlo llevado al borde de un infarto.

Desafortunadamente, la realidad disentía con Rick... ya que en el umbral de la sala de prevuelo aparecía la figura alta, delgada e inconfundible del almirante Henry Gloval, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, que recorría la sala con la mirada y estudiaba las expresiones de dos docenas de pilotos de combate sorprendidos y aterrados por su inesperada presencia.

En ese momento, los reflejos colectivos del Skull entraron en acción y todos los pilotos de la unidad saltaron de sus asientos hasta ponerse en posición de firmes, algo que ocurrió con tanta rapidez que nadie que los hubiera visto en ese momento podría haber adivinado que apenas cinco segundos antes esos pilotos profesionales y disciplinados parecían un grupo de escolares de mala gana.

De boca de Henry Gloval salió una sola y perentoria palabra.

- Descansen.

Todos los pilotos acataron la orden y regresaron a sus asientos, a excepción de Rick que todavía estaba en el atril, y que por eso sólo podía permanecer firme y atento mientras Gloval caminaba directo hacia donde estaba él.

Una única pregunta atormentaba al teniente comandante Hunter: "_¿Qué diablos vino a hacer Gloval?_"

- Buenos días, señor - saludó con toda seriedad Rick cuando Gloval llegó al atril, estrechándole la mano luego de hacer la venia y recibir su correspondiente respuesta. - No imaginaba que lo veríamos por aquí esta mañana.

- Buenos días, comandante. Lamento no haberle informado pero se trata de algo de último momento y no quería demasiada alharaca.

Gloval no necesitó hacer otra cosa salvo mirar de reojo al micrófono colocado en el atril, y tras recibir esa orden silenciosa Rick se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre al Supremo Comandante. Lo primero que hizo Gloval fue cerciorarse de que el micrófono funcionara perfectamente y luego acomodarlo para su altura... y después, sin preámbulos, se dirigió a las filas de pilotos que lo miraban como si fuera Dolza resucitado de entre los muertos.

- Durante la Operación Navaja, el Escuadrón Skull hizo honor a su larga y distinguida trayectoria en combate, protagonizando actos de heroísmo y valentía que merecen el reconocimiento pleno y perdurable de todos los integrantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y es por eso que he venido hoy a visitarlos.

Las caras de sorpresa se multiplicaron entre los pilotos del Skull... logrando que el almirante Gloval esbozara algo notablemente similar a una sonrisa antes de anunciar:

- Los siguientes oficiales, por favor pasen al frente - declaró Gloval, leyendo luego una lista de nombres que había traído consigo: - Segunda teniente Karin Birkeland...

En total siete pilotos de combate, incluyendo a Karin Birkeland, se pusieron de pie luego de que Gloval leyera sus nombres... y con trepidación se colocaron en una prolija fila frente al Supremo Comandante, quien no tardó en hacer un anuncio extraordinario.

- En reconocimiento a su valor bajo el fuego enemigo, y a las acciones que protagonizaron durante la batalla, se les concede a todos ustedes la Cruz al Servicio Distinguido. Las medallas propiamente dichas serán entregadas pasado mañana en una ceremonia que tendrá lugar en el SDF-1, pero me pareció adecuado que ustedes se enteraran de esto con antelación... y que no les quedara la menor duda.

Nadie en esa sala estaba más sorprendido que aquellos ocho pilotos... nadie podía darse una idea del desconcierto y confusión que reinaba entre ellos, que continuaban mirando y escuchando al almirante Gloval como si acabaran de despertarlos con baldazos de agua fría.

Por otro lado, el almirante Gloval estaba lejos de mostrarse sorprendido o confundido, y rápidamente procedió a colocarse frente a cada uno de los pilotos para saludarlos. Estos, de acuerdo con el protocolo militar, recibieron al almirante haciéndole la venia, pero quedaron todavía más estupefactos al comprobar que Gloval les extendía la mano luego de devolverles el saludo. Uno o dos tuvieron dudas sobre si debían responder al gesto de Gloval estrechándole la mano como parecía... pero terminaron haciéndolo tras recibir un carraspeo admonitorio del teniente comandante Hunter.

No fue ese el caso de la teniente Birkeland; bastante tenía ella con estar literalmente temblando en las rodillas por aquella sorpresa mayúscula... jamás habría imaginado la joven teniente que ese día que prometía ser tan rutinario y común como los demás incluiría el anuncio de que recibiría más adelante una de las condecoraciones militares más distinguidas en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Esa sorpresa quedó reflejada en sus ojos grises, que estaban abiertos bien grandes mientras estrechaba la mano del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

- Felicitaciones, teniente.

- G-- gracias, señor - respondió Birkeland en un esfuerzo por sonar lo más profesional y segura de sí misma que fuera posible.

De esa manera, Gloval continuó saludando a todos los pilotos galardonados, y cuando llegó al último de ellos todos los pilotos del Skull creyeron que las sorpresas habían terminado por ese día.

Gloval mismo se ocupó de detonar aquella ilusión con un sencillo y contundente anuncio.

- Comandante Hunter, pase al frente por favor.

Por un instante, Rick se volteó para ver si se refería a alguien más, como si hubiera otro comandante Hunter en aquella sala... pero todas sus esperanzas murieron al chocar con la realidad, y con pasos lentos y ligeramente inseguros el Líder Skull se acercó al almirante Gloval hasta quedar frente a él como lo habían hecho los otros pilotos de su escuadrón apenas segundos antes.

Una vez que tuvo al piloto de combate al frente, el almirante Gloval hizo un nuevo anuncio que heló la sangre de Rick Hunter y de todos los otros pilotos en la habitación.

- A pesar de las controversias que pudieron haber surgido, su acto de heroísmo al salvar al _Hyperion_ de un ataque enemigo no puede quedar sin su adecuada recompensa, ni puede ser pasado por alto. Cuatro mil valientes hombres y mujeres continúan con vida hoy gracias a su abnegado acto de heroísmo, y es por esto que el Alto Mando resolvió concederle al teniente comandante Richard Hunter la Medalla Titanium en reconocimiento a su valor y heroísmo en combate.

El rostro de Rick estaba pálido como el papel... y empalideció aún más cuando sus pilotos rompieron con el protocolo militar y comenzaron a aplaudirlo a rabiar, celebrando la más nueva condecoración de su líder de escuadrón como si fuera un logro colectivo del Skull.

- Felicitaciones, comandante - le dijo Gloval mientras le estrechaba la mano al estupefacto piloto. - Es raro ver a alguien que repite semejante condecoración. Desde ya que usted también tendrá que concurrir al acto en el SDF-1...

- Gracias, señor - respondió Rick con la voz algo quebrada por la sorpresa. - Y cuente conmigo para la ceremonia.

Un destello que sólo podía describirse como "travieso" apareció en el rostro del almirante Gloval, quien empezó en ese momento a hurgar en el bolsillo de su saco en busca de algo que no era aparente para Rick y los demás pilotos.

- Y también tengo esto para usted.

- ¿Eh?

- Durante los dos años que ha estado al frente del Escuadrón Skull, sus dotes de liderazgo y su habilidad han quedado demostradas más allá de toda duda, mostrando una y otra vez que usted tiene las habilidades y requisitos que el Alto Mando desea en todos sus oficiales jefes - anunció el almirante, hablando más para los pilotos que para Rick.

Y entonces, el almirante extrajo de su bolsillo una caja pequeña y negra que procedió a abrir frente al sorprendido y aterrado Líder Skull, quien no podía sino mirar a lo que estaba dentro de esa caja como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

El almirante Gloval sonrió.

- Por lo tanto, y con el acuerdo unánime del Consejo del Alto Mando, tengo el honor y el placer de promoverlo a usted, teniente comandante Richard Hunter, al rango de comandante, con todos los derechos, deberes y privilegios correspondientes.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Rick Hunter no pudo precisar qué fue lo que ocurrió después. En su estupor, Rick tuvo la vaga idea de que Gloval le decía que el ascenso regía a partir de ese momento y que ya podía cambiar sus insignias de rango; tuvo también la vaga noción de que se quitaba las dos barras doradas de teniente comandante y las reemplazaba por las tres barras doradas de un comandante completo, hecho y derecho; registró que su escuadrón en pleno lo vitoreaba como si acabara de ganar la guerra sólo con sus manos.

Rick tuvo la idea de que Gloval volvía a estrechar su mano y que él le devolvía luego un saludo militar impecable; registró también que varios pilotos, entre ellos Max, Miriya y Karin Birkeland, se acercaban para felicitarlo en persona, lo que incluyó una cantidad no especificada de palmadas en la espalda... tuvo también la sensación de que todo aquello tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que ser falso, porque no podía ser que le hubieran otorgado una nueva medalla y otro ascenso.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, Rick notó en su estupor que faltaba algo muy importante en esa escena.

Faltaba Lisa.

Ella no estaba allí para ver cómo lo ascendían una vez más y le concedían una nueva medalla... su segunda Medalla Titanium... la segunda medalla que le daban por desafiar a la muerte y al destino en su afán por salvar a Lisa de las garras de la muerte... otra vez Lisa... otra vez y siempre Lisa.

Dios, cómo deseaba que ella estuviera allí con él y no enfrascada con alguna insensible consola de comando.

Y entonces, cuando el ruido de la sala acalló y las cosas volvieron a una normalidad más o menos creíble, una revelación penetró en el manto de confusión que envolvía a Rick como un relámpago a través de las nubes de tormenta: una verdad indiscutible que prometía poner su relación con Lisa, y por ende su vida misma, de cabeza.

Por instinto, Rick tanteó el cuello de su uniforme para sentir al tacto su nueva insignia de rango, y sus dedos le confirmaron lo que sus ojos habían creído ver hacía unos minutos: en su cuello relucía ahora la insignia de un comandante de las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida.

"_Comandante Rick Hunter..._" dijo para sí el piloto. "_A secas, sin un 'teniente' adelante..._"

El mismo rango que la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Rick Hunter se fue preparando para el desafío de decirle a Lisa que a partir de aquel día ambos estarían igualados en rango... y que por lo tanto ella no podría ordenarle cosas con tanta soltura.

Sólo cabía esperar que ella lo tomara bien.

**

* * *

**

Miércoles 30 de mayo de 2012

Svetlana Gorbunova, ministra de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, aprovechó una pausa momentánea en el interrogatorio al que era sometida en el Senado para tragar un poco de saliva y refrescar su garganta con agua... y prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación.

La sesión especial del Senado venía desarrollándose en un inusual clima de tranquilidad y paciencia. Durante los primeros cuarenta minutos de la sesión, todos los integrantes de la Cámara habían escuchado con suma atención la descripción detallada que la ministra Gorbunova hacía de la Operación Navaja, con todos sus antecedentes y circunstancias... y el informe de la ministra no había decepcionado a nadie en lo que a nivel de detalle se refería: prácticamente cada aspecto relacionado con la Operación había sido explicado en un grado minucioso y ampliamente satisfactorio.

Cuando la ministra finalizó con su presentación, el presidente del Senado abrió la oportunidad que todo el mundo estaba esperando: la posibilidad de interpelar a la responsable civil de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

La lista de senadores con permiso para hacer preguntas había sido preestablecida antes de la llegada de Gorbunova, en parte para ordenar el debate y en parte para asegurarse de que la sesión no se prolongara demasiado tiempo. Con esa lista en la mano, lo único que tenía que hacer el presidente del Senado era garantizar que se respetara el orden y evitar que la sesión degenerara en un vendaval de gritos y alaridos.

Hasta el momento, los senadores habían hecho preguntas claras y pertinentes; los oficialistas para dejar más en claro la posición del Gobierno y los opositores para encontrar algún flanco débil en la defensa de la Operación. Y hasta el momento, la ministra Gorbunova había podido responder sin problemas las preguntas de los senadores, esquivando con habilidad algunos intentos de trampa en el que quisieron hacerla caer.

- Ministra, respecto del ataque enemigo contra el _Hyperion_ y su escolta... - preguntaba con tono de preocupado el senador por Nueva Caracas. - Me preocupa sobremanera que en la planificación de la Operación no se haya considerado la posibilidad de un ataque directo contra el portaaviones. ¿Existían planes de contingencia ante un ataque contra el _Hyperion_?

La ministra de Defensa no necesitó revisar sus notas para responder a aquella pregunta.

- Naturalmente, senador, todas las contingencias son cubiertas en la planificación de una operación militar, de tal manera de poder responder efectivamente ante cualquier circunstancia.

- Pero sin embargo, el grupo de batalla fue prácticamente tomado por sorpresa por el ataque de misiles.

- Considerando que desde el momento del ataque hasta el derribo efectivo de los misiles pasaron apenas doce minutos, senador, yo creo que se trató de una respuesta apropiada.

El senador por Nueva Caracas le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente a la ministra, esperando que no se notara la profunda ira que le despertó esa respuesta de Gorbunova. De cualquier manera, el senador no pasó mucho tiempo callado, ya que la propia respuesta de la ministra le abrió las puertas para una nueva pregunta que él esperaba fuera lo bastante incisiva como para bajarle los humos a Svetlana Gorbunova.

- ¿Aún cuando sólo se pudo salvar la situación gracias a la corrida imprudente del comandante Hunter, quien dicho sea de paso contravino las órdenes recibidas y comprometió la defensa del grupo de batalla en el mismo acto?

- Senador, como me han dicho recientemente, ningún plan sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo - le contestó la senadora con un tono demasiado frío para la furia que ella sentía dentro. - Naturalmente, los primeros indicios del ataque provocaron sorpresa en la conducción del grupo de batalla, pero le recuerdo que esa sorpresa no le impidió al comodoro Azueta y a su staff organizar la defensa efectiva del _Hyperion_ frente a los misiles. El mejor testimonio de la preparación y planificación de la Operación Navaja está dado por la reacción rápida y certera de nuestras fuerzas a la amenaza presentada por los misiles de la _Kraadel_. El hecho de que las defensas del portaaviones y sus escoltas no fueran capaces de derribar a todos los misiles no es algo que pueda ser arrojado en contra de Azueta y sus oficiales. Lo desafío a encontrar a un solo oficial militar que pueda garantizar un cien por ciento de efectividad en cualquier dispositivo de defensa antimisiles, senador. Verá que no podrá encontrar a uno solo.

Antes de que el senador pudiera responder al desafío que le había lanzado, Gorbunova se apresuró a hacer más duro el golpe, resuelta a no darle chances al senador de seguir azuzándola con sus preguntas tramposas.

Pero incluso Gorbunova podía permitirse un segundo para apreciar la ironía de todo el asunto, ya que la elocuencia de su respuesta no hubiera sido posible de no ser por cierta comandante en las Fuerzas que le provocaba úlceras pépticas con cada junta que mantenían.

- Y en cuanto al comandante Hunter y sus acciones durante los tramos finales de la batalla... de no haber sido por él, esos dos misiles que el grupo de batalla no pudo derribar con sus armas hubieran impactado en el _Hyperion_, con lo que hoy estaríamos lamentando muchas más vidas perdidas que las que ya costó esta operación. Es verdad, el comandante Hunter violó las órdenes que le fueron dadas pero su rápida reacción permitió salvar al portaaviones.

El rostro del senador era una máscara de ira apenas reprimida.

- ¿Entonces desobedecer las órdenes está bien si el resultado es positivo, ministra?

- No tergiverse los hechos, senador - devolvió duramente la ministra Gorbunova. - El Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no ha creído oportuno castigar al comandante Hunter sino todo lo contrario: una medalla Titanium y una promoción al rango inmediato superior han sido las recompensas que Hunter recibió por demostrar en el fragor del combate no sólo un heroísmo que está más allá de cualquier duda, sino una capacidad de reacción y adaptación a las circunstancias cambiantes de la guerra que es la marca que debe tener todo oficial que porte el uniforme de la Tierra Unida.

Ya no había fuerza que detuviera a Gorbunova: la ministra estaba consumida por la adrenalina de la discusión y motivada por aquel incentivo tan placentero de aplastar a alguien que se ponía en su camino... y ese senador que la hostigaba con sus preguntas era definitivamente alguien que se había puesto en su camino.

- Buscamos que nuestras fuerzas estén conducidas por oficiales competentes, adaptables, ingeniosos y de rápida reacción ante los cambios en el campo de batalla, no por autómatas incapaces de desviarse del texto de una orden cuya aplicación puede volverse contraproducente, por no decir suicida, si las circunstancias del combate cambian lo suficiente. El comandante Richard Hunter es uno de esos oficiales y esos atributos han salvado la vida de miles de tripulantes a bordo del _UENS Hyperion_, y por eso ha sido recompensado como se merece.

Después de que el eco de sus palabras se disipara en el recinto silencioso cual sepulcro, la ministra consideró oportuno dar un final más o menos tranquilo a su respuesta.

- ¿Aclaré sus inquietudes, senador?

- Por completo, ministra - contestó el senador con una cortesía que sonaba fingida para cualquier persona con oídos más o menos funcionales. - Gracias por sus respuestas.

Y entonces, cuando el senador por Nueva Caracas terminó con sus preguntas, el presidente del Senado leyó la lista para ver quién seguía... y no tuvo otra opción más que concederle el permiso para hablar.

- Tiene la palabra el senador por Denver-Colorado.

La mirada de la ministra Gorbunova se clavó en el joven de largo cabello oscuro sentado en uno de los escaños, quien se aprestaba para hablar con la seguridad y la gracia que siempre ponía en sus actuaciones cinematográficas.

- Gracias, señor Presidente - reconoció Lynn Kyle antes de apuntar sus dardos sobre la ministra. - ¿Por qué no se intentó una solución pacífica?

- Las soluciones pacíficas estaban descartadas desde el momento en que la nave Zentraedi abrió fuego contra el _Cordelia_. A partir de ese momento, nuestra prioridad fue la salvaguardia de los ciudadanos de la Tierra frente a esta amenaza.

- Debería usted saber que la violencia no conduce a nada, señora Ministra - la aleccionó el senador en un tono que a la ministra no le gustó. - Cualquier negociación de buena fe con los Zentraedi hubiera tenido mejores resultados que esta tragedia.

Por su parte, Gorbunova se repetía una y otra vez que el muchacho era un senador de la Tierra Unida, y que por eso ella no podía destriparlo en público como se le antojaba con más fuerza... no se vería bien en las encuestas.

- Me permito recordarle, señor senador, que la tripulación del _Cordelia_ intentó comunicarse en tres oportunidades con la nave enemiga, recibiendo como única respuesta una salva de disparos que dañó a la nave y causó importantes bajas entre su tripulación. El capitán Smits y su tripulación actuaron siguiendo los protocolos establecidos para situaciones como éstas.

Los ojos de Kyle centellearon de furia, y un observador avezado hubiera notado que el senador cerraba sus puños antes de seguir con la interpelación.

- Como he dicho antes, ministra Gorbunova, cualquier intento de abrir un diálogo pacífico y de buena fe con los Zentraedi nos hubiera salvado de poner al mundo al borde de una nueva guerra y de lamentar las muertes absurdas e inútiles de cientos de personas.

Ciento cuarenta y nueve senadores observaban absortos el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos... el encuentro de dos voluntades de hierro que no estaban dispuestas a ceder ni un milímetro.

- Como ya expresé antes, senador Lynn, la operación militar se realizó ante una circunstancia extraordinaria, y se llevó a cabo con completo profesionalismo. Los hombres y mujeres que participaron de ella lo hicieron a conciencia y muy al tanto de los riesgos que asumían para ellos mismos y para el resto del planeta Tierra. El precio fue lamentable, pero--

- ¡Más de quinientos soldados murieron por su operación! - explotó Kyle, señalando a la ministra de Defensa con un dedo furioso. - ¡ESTARÁN EN SU CONCIENCIA, MINISTRA GORBUNOVA!

- ¡Y gracias a su sacrificio, _doscientas mil_ personas se salvaron de quedar a merced de los Zentraedi en esa isla, señor senador! - replicó airada la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida. - ¡Y gracias a su sacrificio, esas doscientas mil vidas humanas no pesarán en la conciencia de _nadie_!

El Senado en pleno quedó mudo... y las palabras de la ministra retumbaron en el recinto por varios segundos, aunque no tanto como lo hicieron en los oídos del senador Lynn Kyle, a quien se lo notó visiblemente alterado e irritado hacia la funcionaria.

Lo que el Senado notó después era que había gente mucho más irritada que Lynn Kyle, pero no hacia Gorbunova sino hacia el propio senador... lo que quedó claro cuando la senadora por Veracruz se hizo notar de manera bastante elocuente y sin pedir permiso a las autoridades de la cámara.

- Señor Presidente, ¡¿por qué tenemos que seguir soportando a este pinche pendejo y a las idioteces que dice?!

- ¡Senadora Vázquez, modere su tono y guarde el debido respeto! - bramó el presidente Burckhardt, golpeando una y otra vez su maza ceremonial para remarcar su orden.

De mala gana, la senadora accedió, aunque varios colegas de bancada la felicitaron reservadamente.

Mientras tanto, las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta de Kyle; el deseo de saltar al cuello de la ministra primero y de la senadora por Veracruz después nublaba el entendimiento del senador y prometía cegarlo en la furia... pero fue el notar que las cámaras de todo el recinto estaban enfocadas en él lo que lo hizo guardar la compostura, acomodarse en su asiento y sacudir la cabeza para rechazar el ofrecimiento del presidente de la Cámara de seguir preguntando.

Con Kyle fuera de la lista y el exabrupto oportunamente contenido, el presidente del Senado pasó al siguiente orador en la lista.

- Tiene la palabra el senador por Nueva Bruselas.

- Gracias, señor Presidente - reconoció el senador europeo, quien inició su serie de preguntas con un tono más amable y conciliador que el de su predecesor. - Señora Ministra, hay una cuestión que me está incomodando de todo este asunto, la cual deseo que usted me resuelva si es tan amable...

- Adelante, señor senador.

- Esta nave renegada... ¿cuál era su afiliación?

La ministra Gorbunova reaccionó primero como si hubiera tenido problemas para escuchar la pregunta, lo que hizo que el senador reformulara para dejar bien en claro su inquietud... y para no darle posibilidad de evadirse a la funcionaria.

- ¿Respondía a las órdenes de Lord Breetai o pertenece a una facción Zentraedi hostil a la Tierra Unida?

El senador notó que la pregunta no dejaba muy cómoda a la ministra... y mientras por dentro se congratulaba por haber puesto a Gorbunova en ese estado, por fuera debía aparentar todavía que estaba tremendamente preocupado. Lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad

Por otro lado, la ministra Gorbunova trataba de parecer lo más calmada y tranquila posible, aunque la única emoción que la invadía en ese momento era una terrible irritación por tener que contestar aquella pregunta.

"_De todas las preguntas que podía haber hecho..._"

Se trataba de elegir entre dos males: si decía que la Kraadel había formado parte de la flota de Dolza, entonces corría el riesgo de poner al planeta en una paranoia insostenible ante un nuevo ataque de los Zentraedi... pero si la identificaba como una nave que hasta entonces había sido leal a Breetai, eso significaba darle un besito de despedida a cualquier esperanza de convivencia pacífica y alianza entre humanos y Zentraedi.

Era, como bien había dicho ella en una junta con el Primer Ministro, una elección de mierda.

- Comprenderá, señora Ministra, que si esta nave pertenecía a la flota del comandante Breetai entonces nos enfrentamos a una muy seria cuestión - clarificó el senador, siempre con su expresión de profunda preocupación.

Los tiempos se acababan para la ministra Svetlana Alexievna Gorbunova: era hora de optar por uno de los dos males. Que se tratara del mal menor era algo que todavía debía definir la Historia.

- Señor senador, la nave Zentraedi era de afiliación desconocida - respondió entonces la ministra, poniéndole toda la seguridad posible a su contestación. - Muy probablemente se tratara de un remanente de la flota de Dolza que pudo escapar a la devastación de la batalla final e intentó cobrar alguna suerte de venganza en contra de la Tierra.

Mientras el resto del Senado intercambiaba expresiones de duda, preocupación y confusión, el senador por Nueva Bruselas se aprestaba a hacer una nueva pregunta, sólo que la ministra lo interrumpió intempestivamente para dirigirse en forma directa a la cámara legislativa... si quería que la historia se mantuviera, ella no tenía que darles oportunidad a los senadores de recobrarse de la sorpresa.

Además, había un mensaje que ella deseaba que quedara muy claro.

- Pero al margen de sus probables intenciones, señores senadores, debemos extraer una lección muy importante de esta crisis, una que deseo que quede bien claro no sólo para ustedes sino también para todos nuestros ciudadanos.

Ya con la atención del Senado enfocada en ella, la ministra prosiguió.

- Hemos enfrentado una amenaza contra nuestra seguridad y contra la vida de nuestros ciudadanos, y ante esa amenaza el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, su Gobierno, ha reaccionado y actuado como debía hacerlo: poniendo todos los medios a su disposición para conjurar esa amenaza.

A partir de ese momento, cualquier idea de que aquella era una sesión de interpelación había desaparecido por completo de la imaginación de todos; la ministra de Defensa había tomado las riendas del asunto y se estaba despachando a gusto con tal seguridad y autoridad en sus palabras que ninguno de los senadores osó interrumpirla, por más que muchos de ellos tuvieran las ganas de hacerlo.

- Nuestras fuerzas de defensa han actuado de manera decisiva y certera contra esta agresión, empleando los medios que la ciudadanía ha puesto en sus manos para garantizar su seguridad. Puedo entender que para algunos sea preferible poner la otra mejilla antes que poner en riesgo vidas humanas al enfrentarse al enemigo, pero mi trabajo como Ministra de Defensa es asegurarme de que la Tierra y sus ciudadanos estén resguardados ante cualquier peligro interior o exterior.

Por el rabillo del ojo la ministra notó que el senador Lynn estaba moviéndose con incomodidad en su escaño, como si sus palabras le estuvieran provocando espasmos de disgusto. "_Ladran, Sancho... señal que cabalgamos_", pensó la ministra al ver la reacción de Lynn Kyle, una idea que sólo la hizo poner más énfasis en los tramos finales de su afirmación.

- Las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida han cumplido su deber en la reciente crisis con heroísmo y abnegación, y que no quede la menor duda de que ellas, y este Gobierno, cumplirán con su misión en todas las oportunidades posibles frente a cualquier agresión. La Operación Navaja es la prueba de ello. Es todo lo que tengo para decir.

Después de terminar y sentarse en el sillón que le correspondía, la ministra Svetlana Gorbunova recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los senadores, encontrando en ellos desde asentimiento rabioso hasta apenas disimulada desconfianza. Ella tenía claro que no había calmado las dudas de todos los senadores ni siquiera por asomo, pero por lo menos les había dado algo en qué pensar.

Y entonces, la ministra sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado en el recinto para ser interpelada por el Senado.

- ¿Alguno tiene otra pregunta para hacer?

* * *

- Para aquellos que se suman a nuestra transmisión, estamos en el recinto de sesiones del Senado de la Tierra Unida aquí en el Centro de Gobierno en la ciudad de Nueva Macross, transmitiendo en vivo y en directo a través de MBS-1 y MBS-2 la sesión en la que el Senado trata por tercera vez la aprobación de la Ley de Libre Inmigración y Naturalización Zentraedi - anunció con una perfecta sonrisa la periodista, detrás de la cual se podía ver con lujo de detalles el recinto de sesiones del Senado. - Soy Adrianne Montoya, y me acompaña en esta transmisión nuestro comentarista político y colega conductor de "La Hora de la Verdad", Roland Colbert.

Con esa presentación, Colbert sonrió para la cámara y tomó con más fuerza el micrófono en su mano.

- Muchas gracias y bienvenidos a todos los que nos están sintonizando.

En ese momento, el camarógrafo que la MBS había asignado para esa cobertura aprovechó para hacer un paneo del recinto de sesiones del Senado, alcanzando a cubrir el enorme hemiciclo de escaños en donde estaban sentados los integrantes del máximo órgano legislativo mundial, prestando atención a lo que decía con voz airada y gestos exagerados uno de los senadores.

Hacía ya más de una hora que la ministra de Defensa había terminado su presentación ante el Senado, y desde entonces varios senadores se habían turnado en el uso de la palabra, respetando a rajatabla la lista de oradores confeccionada con anterioridad a la sesión. Y hasta entonces, todas las alocuciones de los senadores habían sido vivas e intensas, como correspondía a la sensación de estar en medio de una votación que haría historia.

Eso también significaba que los agravios, críticas y respuestas habían abundado... algo que irónicamente ayudaba a mantener a miles de personas sintonizadas a los dos canales de la MBS para seguir los avatares de la sesión del Senado.

Apenas quince minutos atrás, la periodista que estaba haciendo la cobertura en vivo de la sesión había recibido las primeras mediciones de rating, sorprendiéndose visiblemente de que hubiera tantas personas viendo aquella transmisión. Definitivamente era raro que la gente se quedara viendo las discusiones de los políticos... pero si traía rating a la cadena, pues ella debía hacer todo lo necesario para mantener interesada a la gente.

- Roland, ¿cómo evalúas lo que viene ocurriendo hasta ahora en esta sesión? - inquirió Montoya, poniendo cara de preocupación para darle mayor peso emotivo a la transmisión.

- Bueno, Adrianne, ha sido una sesión cargada de emociones y debates agrios, como las anteriores en donde se trató la cuestión de la inmigración Zentraedi. Es también destacable que no hay ausencias de ningún tipo entre los senadores... es evidente que todos los miembros de la cámara desean tomar parte de este debate histórico. Los cruces entre las bancadas oficialista y opositora han sido muy duros, como venía diciendo, aunque podemos decir que la reciente interpelación a la ministra de Defensa ha colaborado con este clima.

- ¿Crees que Gorbunova pudo acallar las inquietudes que expusieron durante la interpelación?

- Creo que la ministra ha hecho una buena y completa defensa de las acciones del Gobierno durante la reciente crisis en La Española - razonó Colbert en un intento por no sonar comprometido con uno de los dos lados de la discusión. - Por supuesto, de ahí a que las declaraciones de Gorbunova terminen de convencer a los senadores más desconfiados y escépticos, sólo lo podremos ver cuando llegue el momento de la votación...

- Y de la votación dependen además muchas otras cosas, Roland - agregó Montoya mientras el otro asentía. - La administración Pelletier ha puesto mucho capital político en lograr la aprobación de este proyecto de ley, pero todas las previsiones indican que el resultado será por lo menos extraordinariamente reñido. ¿Qué podemos esperar que ocurra en caso de rechazarse el proyecto?

Colbert esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asintió lentamente: su señal personal de que la pregunta que le acababan de hacer no era solamente pertinente sino también de lo más interesante... y era además una pregunta que él había pasado muchas horas tratando de responder.

- Esa es una pregunta más que importante, Adrianne... como bien dijiste, el Primer Ministro ha apostado un capital impresionante en el proyecto de libre inmigración, el cual se perdería casi irremediablemente si no llegara a ser aprobado el proyecto. Corriendo el riesgo de ser dramático, creo que Marcel Pelletier se está jugando la suerte de su gobierno durante los próximos años en la votación que está por venir.

Antes de contestar, la conductora sostuvo su auricular por un instante mientras el productor le anunciaba algo, luego de lo cual giró para ver de frente a la cámara.

- Y hablando de eso, creo que estamos a punto de presenciar el momento decisivo de esta sesión... el presidente Burckhardt va a hablar...

Colbert rápidamente hizo silencio, dándole pie a la conductora para indicarle al camarógrafo que dejara de enfocarse en ellos y volviera su atención hacia el recinto de sesiones... un lugar que había caído en un silencio tenso y expectante luego de que el último senador en hacer uso de la palabra terminara su discurso.

Las miradas de los ciento cincuenta senadores de la Tierra Unida, al igual que las de los cientos de personas que ocupaban las gradas del público y de los medios, sin contar a las innumerables personas que en todo el mundo estaban pegadas a los televisores, se clavaron en el escaño elevado que ocupaba el presidente del Senado. Como pocas veces en su vida, Hans Burckhardt sintió en su cuerpo el peso de aquellas miradas y de la atención concentrada en él como si fuera una carga casi insoportable, pero esa sensación no le impidió seguir adelante con lo que exigía su deber como presidente del Senado.

Tras carraspear un poco y acomodar sus anteojos, el presidente Burckhardt colocó su micrófono en una posición más cómoda y se dirigió al Senado como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

- La lista de oradores se ha cerrado - proclamó Burckhardt en el tono formal que exigía el protocolo senatorial. - Este Senado procederá ahora a votar sobre el proyecto de ley de Libre Inmigración y Naturalización Zentraedi.

La tensión casi podía palparse en el recinto de sesiones, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el presidente Burckhardt tuvo que evitar cerrar los ojos para que no le hicieran mal los furiosos flashes de las cámaras fotográficas que trataban de cubrir aquel evento histórico.

- Todos los senadores, sírvanse votar sobre el tema en discusión ahora mismo - instruyó el presidente del Senado.

Una enorme pantalla de cristal líquido empotrada en la pared del recinto y enmarcada en mármol se encendió casi a la orden del presidente del Senado. Aquella pantalla normalmente era usada para mostrar a los senadores que hacían uso de la palabra mientras daban su discurso, pero esa vez se encendió con un propósito muy distinto: tabular los votos.

Las votaciones en el Senado jamás se hacían a mano alzada, salvo en circunstancias excepcionales y casi ceremoniales. En su lugar, dos botones colocados en cada escaño cumplían el propósito de expresar la voluntad de un senador de una manera más eficiente, rápida y anónima.

En la pantalla aparecieron entonces ciento cincuenta indicadores, uno por cada senador, algunos de los cuales fueron iluminándose con un color verde conforme los senadores que votaban por el "Sí" presionaban el botón correspondiente. Otros tantos indicadores también se encendieron, sólo que esta vez lo hacían con una luz roja que indicaba la decisión negativa de los otros senadores.

Era imposible, excepto para una mente rápida y un ojo avizor, pretender contar con exactitud cuántas de las luces en la pantalla eran verdes y cuántas eran rojas; de cualquier forma, eso era algo inútil ya que los sistemas electrónicos a disposición del secretario de la Cámara se hacían cargo de contar los votos en una fracción de segundo.

- Señor secretario de la Cámara, ¿tiene los resultados? - preguntó el presidente Burckhardt a un hombre sentado en uno de los escaños colocados al lado del suyo propio.

- Sí, señor Presidente.

- Sírvase comunicarlos al Senado, por favor.

Un planeta entero hacía silencio a la espera de que el secretario del Senado comunicara los resultados de la votación.

Y entonces...

- Setenta y ocho votos por la afirmativa, setenta y dos por la negativa - anunció el secretario de la Cámara, poniendo fin a la expectativa.

Rápidamente comenzó a elevarse un murmullo entre los senadores que evidentemente habían votado en contra del proyecto, pero antes de que se transformara en una protesta hecha y derecha, el presidente Burckhardt acalló las propuestas con una serie de enérgicos golpes al escritorio con su martillo ceremonial.

- Por setenta y ocho votos a favor, queda aprobado y convertido en ley el proyecto sometido a consideración... - proclamó Burckhardt. - Se procederá de inmediato a comunicar la sanción de la ley al Primer Ministro y al Consejo de la Tierra Unida. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Tres golpes del martillo ceremonial de Burckhardt pusieron formalmente fin a aquella sesión del Senado, y al instante los integrantes de la cámara legislativa comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a reunirse en grupos, sea para comentar el hecho como para entrar a discutir entre los que habían estado a favor y los que se pronunciaron en contra de la ley que acababa de ser aprobada.

A partir de ese momento, la libre inmigración de los Zentraedi se había convertido en ley... y aunque no había faltado la emoción y la tensión, la sanción de la ley se había logrado sin la carnicería política que había prometido ser en algún momento.

Terminado el debate y la votación, las cámaras de la MBS volvieron a enfocarse en los dos periodistas que cubrían el evento, en cuyos rostros se veía claramente la sorpresa y la emoción por el momento del que acababan de ser testigos... y en cuanto pudo dominar sus emociones, Adrienne Montoya tomó el micrófono y miró a la cámara con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro.

- Bueno... como pudimos ver recién, ya es ley la libre inmigración y naturalización de los Zentraedi en la Tierra... terminan largas semanas de debate y tensión dentro y fuera del Senado, con una ley aprobada por un margen muy estrecho...

- Muy estrecho de verdad, Adrianne - coincidió Colbert sin poder disimular su emoción. - Seis votos solamente es lo que le permitió al Gobierno conseguir la aprobación de esta ley histórica.

- Además de lo obvio, ¿qué lecturas puedes hacer de esto, Roland?

- Creo que estamos a punto de vivir tiempos interesantes en todos los sentidos, Adrianne - vaticinó el analista político. - Esto fue un triunfo para el Gobierno, que debió enfrentar críticas desde todos los sectores por impulsar la libre inmigración... y ha sido una prueba importante que debió superar la administración Pelletier. Después de este momento, habrá muchas personas que podrán respirar tranquilas tanto en la Torre Norte como en el SDF-1... recordemos que esta medida pone fin a un punto de controversia muy importante entre el GTU y las fuerzas leales Zentraedi.

- Pero el resultado fue demasiado ajustado - observó con preocupación la conductora, a lo que Colbert no pudo más que asentir.

- Y ese es el otro tema... hemos visto que la distancia que separa a los votos afirmativos de los negativos fue muy estrecha, lo que significa que muchos de los senadores que históricamente han estado alineados con el Gobierno han reconsiderado dicha posición para este debate... esa es una señal que debe estar encendiendo todas las luces de alerta en la Torre Norte.

El analista político ya no estaba viendo a su colega de transmisión, sino que miraba directamente a la cámara... quizás la sensación de haber atravesado un parteaguas en la historia mundial lo había hecho recurrir a ese gesto dramático, o quizás el saberse observado por cientos de miles, incluso millones, de televidentes tuvo algo que ver...

De cualquier forma, Roland Colbert tenía su propia visión sobre lo que podía pasar, y su obligación profesional era ponerla a disposición del público para que ellos hicieran su propio juicio al respecto.

- No creo que estemos viendo una deserción de senadores oficialistas para pasarse a las filas de la oposición, pero sí que estamos ante una importante disminución del margen favorable que hasta ahora tenía el Gobierno en la cámara legislativa... lo cual puede preanunciar tiempos interesantes no sólo para el mundo entero, sino también para la administración Pelletier.

**

* * *

**

Jueves 31 de mayo de 2012

El puesto estaba montado en el desierto, a unas cuantas docenas de kilómetros de distancia de los rascacielos y viviendas de Nueva Macross. La localización había sido escogida por las autoridades del Gobierno encargadas de aquella tarea, con el fin de mantener el lugar lo más alejado posible de los ojos de curiosos y críticos.

Después de todo, se trataba del primer puesto establecido para atender a inmigrantes de origen extraterrestre.

Un modesto conjunto de barracas militares prefabricadas, desperdigadas en unos cientos de metros a la redonda, servían como centro de procesamiento y tramitación para los miles de Zentraedi que se habían tomado el trabajo de ser micronizados antes de solicitar residencia en la Tierra. Adentro de cada barraca, funcionarios del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida trabajaban sin descanso para atender todas las solicitudes y expedir la documentación necesaria para que los inmigrantes alienígenas pudieran trasponer los límites del puesto e iniciar una nueva vida como residentes legales del planeta Tierra, sometidos a las leyes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

La seguridad del complejo estaba en manos de unidades de infantería del Ejército, que patrullaban alrededor del perímetro en vehículos artillados Hummer y Stryker, además de mantener soldados armados hasta los dientes en las barracas y espacios abiertos del lugar para asegurarse de que ningún Zentraedi fuera a intentar algo riesgoso.

Aún con toda la dedicación que el Ejército ponía para mantener la seguridad, había un pequeño problema que hizo necesario recurrir a medidas más extremas: el simple hecho de que no todos los Zentraedi que estaban en ese puesto para ser procesados habían sido previamente micronizados.

Las cámaras de micronización siempre fueron máquinas escasas y misteriosas para los Zentraedi, y con la virtual destrucción de toda su flota durante la batalla final contra Dolza sólo un puñado de aquellas cámaras continuaba en funcionamiento, obligando a los Zentraedi que desearan residir en la Tierra a esperar su turno para ser convertidos al tamaño de los humanos. Para muchos Zentraedi, la espera se había hecho insoportable al punto de solicitar permiso para residir en el planeta con su tamaño normal... aún cuando eso les impidiera conseguir residencia en las ciudades humanas, ya que la Ley restringía a los Zentraedi de tamaño natural a vivir en colonias separadas de las ciudades.

En aquel puesto de inmigración, así como había largas filas de Zentraedi micronizados esperando ser atendidos por los burócratas, había una larga y literalmente kilométrica fila de gigantescos Zentraedi a la espera de sus trámites de inmigración... sólo que los burócratas que realizaban los trámites lo hacían desde escritorios colocados encima de un enorme Destroid Monster, pues esa era la única manera que tenían de ponerse "a nivel" de los inmigrantes a quienes tenían que atender.

Y así como la infantería mantenía el orden entre los micronizados, los gigantes Zentraedi estaban vigilados por una compañía completa de Destroids del Ejército, respaldada por los cazas Veritech del Escuadrón Apollo.

Mientras los Destroids apuntaban sus cañones a los inmigrantes para mantenerlos a raya, los Veritech alternaban entre escoltar a los transportes que venían cargados de inmigrantes y recorrer la fila de inmigrantes para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

El piloto de uno de los Veritech, el primer teniente Garth Warner, estaba en medio de dicha tarea cuando reparó en uno de los gigantes Zentraedi... uno que a pesar de medir unos nueve metros limpios, se veía mucho más bajo que el resto de los alienígenas, un hecho que hizo que el piloto de combate lanzara un comentario al respecto en la red táctica.

- ¿No eres demasiado bajo para formar parte de las tropas de asalto?

Algunas carcajadas acompañaron la broma de "Vader" Warner, dándoles a los pilotos del Apollo la oportunidad de relajarse un rato luego de pasar horas vigilando a gigantes alienígenas como si fueran policías en una oficina pública.

- Vader, deja en paz a esos tipos... - intervino el teniente comandante Nicolás Podestá, jefe del Escuadrón. - Las cosas ya están bastante complicadas sin tus referencias a Star Wars...

El teniente Warner sólo se encogió de hombros, tomando el regaño de su líder de escuadrón en buena gana. Mientras tanto, el comandante Podestá aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse en contacto con tres de sus cazas, que en ese momento estaban aproximándose al puesto de inmigración junto a unos transportes Zentraedi.

- Líder Apollo a unidad de vuelo, ¿cómo estamos con esos transportes?

- Venimos con tres más... y nos avisaron que hay muchos más esperando turno.

Descorazonado, el teniente comandante Podestá contuvo las ganas de mascullar una maldición... debiendo resignarse al hecho de que luego de más de un año de espera, había unos cuantos Zentraedi ansiosos de empezar de una vez por todas una nueva vida en la Tierra.

Y ese había sido sólo el primer día.

**

* * *

**

Viernes 1° de junio de 2012

Una vez más, los deberes militares que jalonaban la vida de los comandantes Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes conspiraron para evitar que los dos festejaran el reciente ascenso y condecoración de Rick de una manera digna de tal evento. Las exigencias de seguridad que habían venido como consecuencia de la ola inmigratoria de los Zentraedi mantuvieron a los dos oficiales encerrados en sus tareas al punto de que no les quedaba energía para hacer otra cosa que no fuera cenar, divertirse en privado e irse a dormir.

Pero en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, Rick y Lisa celebraron los últimos eventos en su vida como tenían que hacerlo. Había sido más idea de Lisa que del propio Rick; éste se había visto prácticamente arrastrado por la comandante Hayes a festejar su reciente promoción a comandante y su nueva medalla Titanium con mayor formalidad que la que hubiera representado una de las habituales cenas de pizza y Petite Cola en la casa que los dos compartían en la calle Halsey. Además, tal vez Lisa tuviera razón al decir que se merecían celebrarlo en grande después de todos esos días de trabajo duro y cansador.

El lugar elegido para la celebración fue un restaurant de aspecto bastante elegante en la Avenida Décima, que además de su aspecto pseudo-francés tenía una carta de precios que elevaba la presión arterial con sólo verla, como le pareció a Rick sin atreverse a compartir la observación con Lisa. De cualquier manera, la comida que los dos compartieron justificaba plenamente el gastar algunos créditos de más... y para Rick Hunter, ver a Lisa Hayes cenando frente a él con un vestidito negro era un espectáculo que valía la pena.

Rick no sabía de donde había sacado Lisa un vestido como aquel... una pequeña maravilla de una pieza que lo dejó con la boca abierta como el idiota del pueblo en cuanto la vio con él. Y ella disfrutó horrores el efecto que provocó en el piloto de combate... a la vez que aprovechó para "chequear" de arriba a abajo a un Rick Hunter que se había puesto un traje que le quedaba, en opinión de Lisa, de maravillas.

La cena en el restaurant se había prolongado durante buena parte de la noche, que los dos pasaron entre platos, charlas, risas y el ocasional arrumaco como si fueran sólo dos personas comunes y corrientes disfrutando de un buen momento de calidad juntos y no dos oficiales militares que tenían un minuto de respiro entre todas las locuras que el mundo insistía en poner en su camino... esa noche y sólo por esa noche, Rick y Lisa se daban el gusto de ser dos personas normales en medio de un mundo enloquecido.

Pero después la cena terminó, como debía hacerlo, y a pesar de que la tentación de pedir un nuevo plato había sido fuerte en ambos, Rick había argumentado sabiamente que lo mejor era partir de allí antes de que su hambre los hiciera terminar la noche lavando platos en la cocina del restaurant, una opinión que Lisa compartió plenamente.

Era por eso que, unos quince minutos después, los dos jóvenes oficiales estaban caminando por una de las calles de Nueva Macross en su viaje de retorno a casa. La idea de pedir un taxi había surgido en algún momento, pero con la noche fresca y agradable que tenían, los dos habían acordado que se prestaba idealmente para una caminata nocturna.

Lisa Hayes era una persona perceptiva y atenta a los detalles, y cuando notó que su piloto la miraba de tanto en tanto con un guiño nervioso, ella supo que había algo que atormentaba a Rick y que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

En situaciones como esas, Lisa recurría a técnicas sutiles.

- Escupe, Hunter.

Sorprendido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, Rick se sobresaltó y miró a su novia como si lo hubieran sorprendido en medio de un crimen.

- ¿Qué?

- Te estás muriendo por hacer una pregunta - contestó Lisa en ese tono analítico que Rick no podía resistir. - Hazla. Ahora.

El piloto reaccionó con una risa suave y una caricia en el hombro de su novia.

- Sabes que ahora que tenemos el mismo rango tú no puedes--

- Llevo más tiempo en el rango que tú, así que legalmente puedo darte órdenes si lo quiero.

Esa contestación destemplada dejó a Rick con la boca abierta de manera tonta mientras su cerebro corría para lanzar una respuesta digna de aquella provocación... sólo que una vez más, Lisa fue más rápida que él.

- No me desafíes en el terreno de la legislación militar, piloto - lo conminó ella, mientras Rick refunfuñaba por lo bajo. - Ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

- ¿Donde--? - balbuceó Rick, tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras y de no parecer como el idiota baboso del pueblo. - ¿Donde conseguiste ese vestido?

La sonrisa de Lisa Hayes podría haber iluminado la noche.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta... - contestó él mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo... y mientras Lisa hacía una pequeña pose sólo en beneficio de Rick.

- Lo compré el otro día en Hannigan's... Claudia dijo que necesitaba un buen vestidito negro por si algún día dejabas de ser tacaño y cenábamos algo que no fuera una pizza.

- Debe haberte costado una fortuna.

- Te costó a _ti_ una fortuna - dijo ella como si nada, riéndose por dentro cuando Rick pareció atragantarse.

- ¡¿Qué qué?!

Ella contestó con una suave risa y un beso en la mejilla repentinamente enrojecida de Rick Hunter.

- Deberías guardar tu tarjeta de crédito en un lugar más seguro, pilotito.

- ¡Mala persona! - exclamó indignado Rick. - ¡Ya me las vas a pagar!

Lisa lo pudo ver; lo pudo ver en la mirada azul y encendida de su piloto, pudo ver que él se acercaba a ella con toda la intención del mundo de dejarla sin aire y sin sentido... y de sólo ver que Rick lo hacía poniendo su más trabajada cara de villano, una inoportuna risa salió de sus labios mientras pugnaba por "defenderse" de un "ataque" que ella estaba anhelando.

- No... ni se te ocurra... mmmfffmfmfmfmfhfhfhfmhhhhmmm...

Rick la besó allí mismo con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, y con tanta fuerza lo hizo que ella no pudo poner nada parecido a una resistencia... ni siquiera intentó reaccionar cuando sintió que las manos de Rick se aferraban a sus brazos y la empujaban suavemente contra la pared de un edificio, aprisionándola así entre los fríos ladrillos de la pared y el cuerpo deseoso del hombre al que ella amaba.

Cuando Rick volvió a hacer más intenso el beso, un verdadero aullido de placer emergió de la garganta de Lisa Hayes, provocando con eso que el piloto redoblara sus esfuerzos con miras a dejarla tonta de amor.

- ¡Socorro, policía! - exclamó Lisa con un falsete risueño cuando Rick le dio algo de respiro. - ¡Un pilotito loco me está ultrajando!

- ¡Nadie te va a salvar, Hayes! - contestó él con su mejor voz de villano de radioteatro. - ¡Pienso comerte a besos... mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Y una vez más Rick se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez la pasión vino atemperada por las risas y las cosquillas que los dos sentían por todo su ser... este nuevo ataque tenía más de juego travieso entre los dos que de arrebato enloquecido de placer en la vía pública, y en donde antes hubo murmullos y gemidos ahogados había ahora risas y sonrisas cómplices, condimentadas ocasionalmente por besos cortos y tiernos... y de los otros también.

En medio de esa locura compartida, los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de Lisa, que centelleaban de amor en la oscuridad de la noche... esa mirada brillante y profunda que inevitablemente lo perdía y lo hacía rendirse ante ella... esos ojos que lo miraban como si estuviera hecho de cristal, que para él eran tan profundos que le daba la sensación de ahogarse en ellos sin querer escapar...

Y volvió a besarla, encontrando que ella lo correspondía con todas sus fuerzas... un beso largo y tendido que pareció sacarlos a ambos del tiempo y del espacio, hasta que la risa inoportuna de Lisa cortó con el clima y los regresó abruptamente a la Nueva Macross de aquella noche primaveral.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - quiso saber Rick, a quien se le notaban las ganas de seguir con aquel juego tan divertido.

Ella le acarició el rostro y lo besó en la punta de la nariz, provocando estremecimientos en toda la humanidad del comandante Hunter.

- De ti, tonto...

- Vamos a casa antes de que se ponga más fresco... - sugirió Rick mientras ayudaba a su novia a ponerse definitivamente de pie y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia él.

Lisa no dijo nada cuando Rick hizo que los dos retomaran la caminata de regreso... no había nada que ella quisiera hacer que no fuera sentirse cuidada y protegida por aquel joven piloto de combate que le había robado el corazón, y mucho menos cuando él la resguardaba de eventuales peligros y la mantenía cálida en la noche sólo con su brazo y su cercanía.

Y sin embargo, ella no podía evitar jugar con él... se veía tan tierno cuando se enojaba.

- Vamos a tener que comprar un auto uno de estos días.

- Bueno, cuando dejes de gastar mi dinero en vestiditos negros... - replicó con falsa indignación el comandante Hunter.

- Hunter, no empieces.

Rick se volvió y le contestó a Lisa en un tono tan altanero que, enamorada o no, hizo que ella pensara seriamente en conectar un cross de derecha en el mentón de su novio.

- Es "comandante Hunter" para ti, amor.

Ella le contestó primero con un gruñido indignado.

- Lo juro, desde que te dieron esa tercera barra estás insoportable.

- ¿No puedo estar orgulloso?

- No, no puedes - le prohibió con autoridad la comandante Hayes. - Te _prohíbo_ que estés más orgulloso que lo que yo estoy de ti.

La sonrisa afloró en los labios de Rick y en su mirada también... era como si algo en las palabras de Lisa hubiera abierto las puertas de la felicidad para él.

- ¿Estás orgullosa de mí? - preguntó el piloto con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- ¡Mucho!

Así nomás, él la besó primero en la mejilla y luego marcó su camino hasta llegar a los labios de Lisa, en donde la recompensó como ella se merecía por un comentario como aquel... aunque en lo más íntimo de su ser, Rick estaba planeando una forma mucho más directa y placentera de demostrarle todo su amor y gratitud por haber hecho de su vida algo digno de vivir y no sólo de sobrevivir.

Claro, primero los dos tendrían que llegar a casa... y él tendría que trabajar para que ella se deshiciera de aquel precioso vestidito negro.

Pero sin embargo, en ese momento algo afloró en la conciencia adormilada de placer de Rick Hunter, una señal que él había notado en la expresión de Lisa desde hacía unos días... y eso se combinó con algo muy íntimo de él, que lo tenía preocupado de manera inconfesable, pero que debía ser resuelto cuanto antes, o de lo contrario acabaría envenenando su ánimo, su espíritu y, Dios no lo quisiera, su amor hacia Lisa Hayes.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Rick mientras buscaba fuerzas en la mirada enamorada de la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

- Lisa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

- Adelante.

- Es acerca de lo que pasó el otro día... con la ministra.

A la sola mención de la ministra, algo pareció explotar en el interior de la joven; su mirada se oscureció repentinamente, y él sintió cómo todo el ser de ella se tensaba y se ponía en guardia... y cuando ella respondió, su voz sonaba tan terminante y dura como lo hacía en la red táctica.

- Mira, no quisiera arruinar--

- Por favor, amor... - insistió él, tomándola con más fuerza para que no se escapara. - Ya lo arruiné la última vez que tuviste que dar cuenta ante ella por algo que yo hice... te dejé sola esa vez y no quiero que estés más sola...

La postura de Lisa se ablandó, y ella se obligó a hacer a un lado su rabia hacia la ministra de Defensa para escuchar lo que él tenía para decir... porque en su alma estaba la voluntad inquebrantable de evitar una nueva crisis por culpa de aquella mujer.

- Además... me duele mucho que tengas que pasar por estas cosas por algo que yo hice - agregó Rick con la mirada caída, confesando ante ella su mayor temor. - Otra vez has tenido que dar explicaciones de mis actos... y otra vez te han puesto mal, amor.

- ¡Rick!

Rick agradeció en su fuero íntimo que ella lo defendiera a pesar de todo, pero no podía pasar un minuto más sin quitarse esa carga de adentro suyo... no había forma. No cuando Lisa se enfrentaba a las autoridades por las acciones de él, y no cuando eran sus actos temerarios los que ponían a todos en aprietos.

- No nos engañemos, Lisa... - insistió Rick, deteniendo en el acto la defensa que Lisa iba a hacer de él. - Lo que hice en el _Hyperion_ salió bien, pero si me equivocaba... podrían haber muerto miles de personas.

- No tienes forma de saberlo.

- Es cierto, pero no quita que lo que hice fue algo irresponsable y temerario... y no quita que hayas tenido que dar explicaciones ante la ministra por una acción mía.

La mirada de Rick volvió a clavarse en el piso... era como si él no se sintiera digno de sostener la mirada triste y preocupada de Lisa Hayes.

- Tendrías todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojada conmigo por tener que levantar mis platos rotos - remató finalmente Rick en una voz casi inaudible que destilaba culpa.

Los pasos de Rick se detuvieron abruptamente; algo lo sujetaba de atrás y le impedía avanzar en la calle... y al reaccionar descubrió que aquella fuerza irresistible que lo tenía tomado palidecía en comparación con la fuerza y la determinación que podía ver en los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Richard Hunter, me vas a escuchar y quiero que me escuches con toda la atención del mundo.

Ante semejante instrucción, Rick no tuvo más opción que acatarla, y se quedó bien quieto mientras ella reducía el espacio que los separaba a casi nada... tan cerca estaban que él podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de ella, y ella podía sentir en su piel el aliento entrecortado de aquel piloto que estaba pendiente de todo lo que viniera de ella.

- A ver si te queda dentro de esa cabecita despeinada: te amo - le explicó por enésima vez Lisa, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza al tiempo que le daba un beso rápido en los labios. - Te amo tanto que a veces no lo puedo creer. No sólo te amo y te adoro, sino que me has salvado la vida tantas veces que cualquier idiota del Ministerio que quiera vérselas contigo va a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver para tocarte.

La alegría y la tranquilidad volvieron al semblante de Rick Hunter... y una vez más el piloto sonrió; como siempre, Lisa estaba transformando su dolor en pura felicidad con sólo unas pocas pero bien dichas palabras.

- Y si el precio es tener que soportar unos minutos con Gorbunova y escuchar sus insinuaciones sucias, lo pago con gusto - agregó ella para que no quedaran dudas.

Y como remate, Lisa atrapó al piloto entre sus brazos y lo besó con energía y desesperación, explorando desvergonzadamente cada rincón de la boca de Rick como si él fuera de ella por completo, que era exactamente lo que Rick sentía en ese instante en que creía tocar el Cielo con las manos tras entregarse momentáneamente a las dudas y al dolor... incluso la sensación misma del dolor desaparecía de su mente, que sólo podía procesar el amor de ella, y el sabor frutal de los labios de Lisa Hayes, a los que le notaba una pizca de vino tinto.

- ¿Te quedó claro? - quiso confirmar Lisa, mirando a los ojos emocionados de un Rick totalmente subyugado ante ella.

- Totalmente - respondió él para aliviarla, aunque todavía quedaba una cosa por decir. - Es que me preocupaba que con tantas peleas...

Ante el repentino silencio de Rick, Lisa debió darle una garantía de mala gana.

- Adelante, no te voy a arrancar la cabeza.

- Me preocupaba que terminaras ganándote una enemiga en el Ministerio, amor... y que eso complicara tu carrera o te pusiera en aprietos. Odiaría que te vieras perjudicada por cosas que yo hice.

Para sorpresa de Rick Hunter, la reacción de Lisa no fue ni de enojo ni de dolor sino de risa, como si la sola idea de lo que Rick estaba diciendo fuera el chiste más gracioso que le hubieran contado en su vida... y conforme crecía el desconcierto del piloto, la risa de la comandante Hayes se hacía más tronante.

- Rick, ya soy grandecita, ¿no te parece? - contestó ella de manera desafiante en cuanto pudo dejar de reír. - Si Gorbunova quiere pelear conmigo, ella sabe donde encontrarme.

- No, porque va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

Ella lo miró como si dudara de su determinación, e incluso llegó a sonreír para ver si Rick le replicaba con una risa cómplice... pero todo lo que había en el semblante y mirada de su novio era una fría e inmutable decisión que ella sintió en carne propia cuando él le pasó el brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia él con más fuerza.

Una frase terminante salió de los labios del joven piloto de combate.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- ¡Rick!

- ¿Sabes si estuvo haciendo ejercicio desde lo de la Comisión? - quiso saber Rick a la vez que flexionaba el brazo como si estuviera mostrando sus músculos. - ¿Si sacó músculos o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Tonto!

- Porque nadie, y digo nadie, se mete con mi princesa irlandesa y vive para contarlo, sea la Ministra de Defensa o quien sea.

Dicho eso, Rick exageró su demostración de musculatura, adoptando poses que hubieran avergonzado a un físicoculturista por su teatralidad... pero que lejos de hacer sentir más segura a Lisa, sólo la hicieron reír con más ganas y besar al piloto con más fuerza y cariño en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de sus labios. Y al sólo contacto de los labios de Lisa con su piel, la energía del piloto pareció abandonarlo completamente y dejarlo reducido a gelatina en las manos de ella, que para colmo tuvo la peregrina idea de susurrar algo al oído bien dispuesto de Rick.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos las bravuconadas para otro momento y nos ocupamos de lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a casa?

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Otra vez ese tono de insinuación... ese tono de voz que erizaba cada cabello del cuerpo del comandante Rick Hunter.

- Pensaba sacarme este vestidito negro y atacar lo que quedó del helado de la otra vez...

- No sabía que te quedaba un espacio en ese barril sin fondo, Hayes... - la provocó él con una palmeadita en el vientre, haciendo que Lisa mirara extrañada a la mano de Rick como si no entendiera la causa de aquella broma.

Entonces ella entendió el porqué de la broma, y su mirada prometió una venganza dura e impiadosa contra aquel joven que la miraba y continuaba acariciando, pero de pronto Lisa se vio traicionada por su propio cuerpo, que ya no podía resistir la forma tan particular en la que él la acariciaba... porque lo hacía con tanta suavidad que...

Rick lo notó en el acto, y arqueó la ceja como si estuviera a las puertas de algo interesante.

- ¿Cosquillas?

- No, no se te ocurra--

- ¿Tiene cosquillas mi comandantita? - insistió Rick mientras ella trataba de defenderse a como diera lugar de una ofensiva de cosquillas sobre su vientre y cualquier otra parte que estuviera al alcance de las manos del piloto.

- ¡Ri-iiicccckkk!

Él continuó atacándola a cosquillas, despertándole a ella todas las risas del mundo en unos pocos segundos y transformando aquel rincón de la calle en su pequeño universo de placer y diversión... a cada contorsión involuntaria de Lisa le seguían más cosquillas de parte de Rick, en una sucesión que los volvía a los dos más locos y enternecidos el uno con el otro.

Era bueno para ambos que aquella calle estuviera muy tranquila en ese momento de la noche, lo que hizo que en un rato de conciencia, Lisa temiera que sus risas, chillidos y comentarios perturbaran a la gente del barrio, pero tan cansada había quedado con ese ataque de cosquillas que su voz salió entrecortada y falta de aliento.

- La gente... la gente va a... va a pensar raro... si nos ven así...

- Te doy una tregua - concedió Rick después de aparentar que lo pensaba seriamente. - Pero sólo hasta que lleguemos a casa.

- Estás muy bocón hoy, Hunter... me parece que ese ascenso y esa medalla Titanium se te subieron a la cabeza.

- Te olvidaste de que tengo a la mujer más hermosa del Universo conmigo - respondió muy ufano el joven.

- Sip... se te subió a la cabeza.

Él rió con suavidad y la abrazó otra vez, hundiendo su nariz en aquella mata de cabellos castaños que olían tan bien y que tan acogedores eran para él... y todo su mundo explotó de placer cuando sintió que los labios de Lisa lo besaban en el cuello y hacían estragos con su autocontrol.

Sin que los dos lo planearan, habían retomado su camino hacia el hogar que compartían, volviendo a internarse en la noche de la ciudad como si fuera su refugio...

- Te diré lo que haremos - sugirió Lisa en una pausa de ese ataque. - Vamos a llegar a casa, vamos a darle una muerte digna a ese helado y después vamos a comprobar si estás fanfarrón sólo por el ascenso o si tienes algo para respaldar tu ego, comandante.

- Tú lo pediste, Hayes... pienso volverte loca.

- Promesas, promesas, promesas - contestó ella como si no le creyera.

- No promesas, hechos.

Promesas o hechos, lo que importó para Rick y Lisa es que el resto del camino a casa se les hizo extraordinariamente corto.

Casi como si hubieran estado demasiado ansiosos por llegar a casa.

* * *

Como lo había pensado, Rudolf Spier sólo tuvo que abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Sean Brent hecho una furia y caminando como un león enjaulado dentro de su oficina.

Spier había pasado buena parte de los últimos días ocupado con otras cosas, como por ejemplo mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en el seno del Gobierno y de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida gracias a la información proporcionada por sus fuentes. Eso lo había mantenido lejos de la histeria que cundía en las oficinas del senador Lynn, lo que le permitía además tener la cabeza fría y enfocada en sus propios asuntos.

Las noticias de la aprobación de la libre inmigración Zentraedi por parte del Senado habían tenido un efecto devastador entre los integrantes de la Oposición política... y habían llevado al borde de la locura a los estrategas políticos que respaldaban a aquellos senadores. Era peor en el caso de aquellos que habían hecho de su odio a los Zentraedi un artículo de fe - para aquellas personas, lo que había aprobado el Senado había sido casi tan devastador como el bombardeo de Dolza.

Y para Sean Brent, que había hecho de organizar una coalición política capaz de derrotar la posibilidad de dejarles a los Zentraedi vivir en la Tierra, el reciente voto del Senado había sido poco menos que el fin de todas sus esperanzas.

En efecto, Spier encontró al asesor político sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo una copa de brandy en una mano y mirando por la ventana con expresión de total y completa derrota.

- Ni se te ocurra - murmuró Brent sin siquiera preguntar quién había entrado a su oficina.

A pesar de todo, Spier no pudo evitar hacer una referencia al desastre... aún a sabiendas de que pondría a su socio al borde de la locura.

- Era obvio en última instancia. No había forma de evitar que pasara esto.

- Estamos condenados... ¡CONDENADOS! - explotó Brent con un aullido salvaje. - Todos esos malditos traidores... nos acaban de entregar atados de pies y manos a los Zentraedi...

El asesor político tomó algo de aire para tranquilizarse, o simplemente para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- ¿Los imaginas en nuestras calles, Rudolf? - masculló Brent más hablando para sí mismo que para el ex-agente de Inteligencia. - Miles y miles de alienígenas programados para matar, pretendiendo vivir a la par nuestra, comprando en nuestros negocios, trabajando en nuestras fábricas... fornicando con nuestras mujeres... profanando con su mugre el mundo que ellos destruyeron...

Spier coincidió en silencio con todas las palabras que decía su socio, pero en vez de hablar prefirió darle pie a Brent para que se desahogara; tal vez eso haría más fácil lanzar la propuesta sobre la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Brent continuaba murmurando y descargando toda su indignación.

- Gloval y los suyos creen que están asegurando la paz, pero se equivocan... escucha bien mis palabras, Rudolf: han comprado apenas un año de paz. Sólo un año... y después estas abominaciones a las que recibimos con los brazos abiertos tratarán de terminar el trabajo que dejaron incompleto...

Deteniéndose súbitamente, el asesor político miró su reloj de pulsera y reaccionó como si acabara de recordar algo importante que se le había escapado.

- Tengo una reunión con el comité en una hora... los demás están en un estado de histeria. Si tengo suerte, podré salvar nuestra coalición, pero no va a servir de nada.

- No es el momento para darse por vencidos, Sean.

- Dime qué puede haber de bueno en todo esto - masculló con furia el asesor político.

Sin decir nada, Spier extrajo una carpeta de su maletín y se la alcanzó a su desconfiado socio, quien la recibió con recelo y sin entender de qué se trataba.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Algo que me pasó una de mis fuentes en el Alto Mando. Tal vez te sea útil para mantener a nuestros socios del lado que queremos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Básicamente, la evidencia de que Gorbunova le mintió en la cara a todo el Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Los ojos del asesor político se abrieron enormes, muy a pesar de su trabajado autocontrol... y eso le dio a Spier el pie para explicar qué era tan importante sobre aquella carpeta en apariencia tan inocente.

- ¿Aquella nave renegada que los militares destruyeron en el Caribe y que Gorbunova dijo que era un remanente de la flota de Dolza? - preguntó Spier en forma retórica, blandiendo en su mano el reporte de su informante. - Ella mintió por completo... esa nave era una de la flota de Breetai.

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó incrédulo Brent, mientras su socio sonreía de manera triunfal.

- Así es... nuestros así llamados "aliados" ya están empezando a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, Sean. No podemos ceder ahora, no cuando el futuro mismo de la raza humana está en juego. Llévate esto y muéstraselo a nuestros socios... muéstraselos para que entiendan que tal vez nosotros somos la única esperanza que tiene la humanidad para sobrevivir a la traición del Gobierno.

Brent no respondió al principio, sino que abrió la carpeta y la hojeó por encima, sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que decía... pero a cada segundo que pasaba, su sonrisa se tornaba más genuina y viva, quedando en claro que el desánimo que sentía desde la votación en el Senado estaba disipándose y siendo reemplazado por algo más positivo.

Algo parecido a la esperanza.

- Puede ser... puede ser...

- Y tómalo como una amable sugerencia, mi estimado amigo... - agregó Spier para incentivar a su socio - pero no haría mal averiguar cuáles senadores del otro lado votaron en contra de la ley de Libre Inmigración.

- Puede ser que tengamos nuevos amigos allí... y cada amigo que consigamos...

- Será uno menos que tengan Pelletier y los suyos.

- Bien... - concluyó Brent, arremangándose literal y simbólicamente para comenzar a trabajar en sus próximos planes - Tenemos mucho que hacer entonces.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Ahora de qué hablas?

Estaba por llegar al momento cumbre de la reunión, y con eso en mente Rudolf Spier se fortificó para lanzar su propuesta y defenderla costara lo que costara... era una propuesta por la que valía luchar con uñas y dientes contra las dudas y recelos de su socio.

- Sean, no es para echarle sal a la herida, pero me temo que la vía política ha fracasado... a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, el Senado terminó por convalidar este acto de traición. Debemos pasar a otros métodos si queremos evitar nuestra extinción.

- La vía política no está terminada, mi estimado amigo - prometió Brent sin estar dispuesto a rendirse. - Ahora más que nunca debemos movernos para hacernos con el control del Gobierno.

Una expresión de duda asomó en el rostro de Spier.

- No sólo del Gobierno. ¿Qué hay de los militares?

- Tienes razón... echar a Pelletier no servirá de nada si no podemos hacer algo con los militares - concluyó Brent, quien ya estaba pensando en un curso de acción. - Pon a tus fuentes en las Fuerzas a trabajar doble tiempo, Rudolf. Estoy seguro de que debe haber al menos un general que no esté del todo cómodo con esta situación...

- Por supuesto. Pero eso todavía no nos libra de nuestro problema principal.

Brent levantó una mano para detener a su socio antes de que insistiera.

- Los Zentraedi, ya lo sé... ¿Qué sugieres?

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

- Creo que debemos poner en marcha a Némesis lo antes posible.

El rostro de Brent empalideció... casi como si la sola mención de aquel nombre mitológico hubiera conjurado todos los demonios de su conciencia. Brent no estaba muy al tanto de Némesis salvo en términos generales y poco específicos, pero lo poco que había escuchado al respecto bastaba para ponerle los pelos de punta.

- Creo que no quiero escuchar esto.

- Tendrás que escucharlo, lo quieras o no - dijo de modo terminante el ex-agente de Inteligencia. - Sólo una de las dos especies sobrevivirá a lo que está por venir, y yo pienso hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que seamos los humanos quienes quedemos con vida al final del día. Y no voy a dejar que tus pruritos se interpongan.

- ¡Estamos hablando de cometer ge--!

- ¡NO SON HUMANOS! - explotó Spier, perdiendo por un instante su usual impasibilidad. - ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho!

Brent estuvo a punto de replicar con toda la fuerza de su indignación, pero se contuvo a último momento al notar en la expresión de su socio que no había forma alguna de convencerlo de lo contrario... lo que hizo que el asesor político se tomara un segundo para considerar las cosas de forma fría y desapasionada.

- ¿Cómo marchan las investigaciones?

- Los investigadores en Meridian han hecho algunos avances con Némesis, pero todavía estamos en una etapa temprana... creo que esta situación hará que el señor Worthington consienta en poner algunos cientos de millones de créditos a nuestra disposición.

- Tendré que hacer los arreglos necesarios con el buen señor Worthington - murmuró Brent de manera pensativa.

- Muéstrale este reporte también... conociéndolo, se pondrá furioso.

El asesor político sonrió y blandió en su mano la carpeta que Spier le había pasado, pero entonces entró en un silencio tenso... un silencio que duró algunos largos segundos hasta que Spier se decidió a traer a su socio de regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Brent se volvió hacia su socio. ¿Cómo diablos explicarle al frío y calculador agente de Inteligencia el vendaval moral que estaba rugiendo en su interior?

- Es sólo que... estamos tentando a la Providencia, Rudolf... hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal.

"_He ahí una subestimación como pocas en la historia_", pensó el asesor político con amargura.

Spier pareció considerar las alternativas en su interior, pero si había algún atisbo de remordimiento o inquietud, eso no se vio en su frío e impasible exterior, que permanecía tan determinado y resuelto como desde el primer minuto en que había puesto la propuesta sobre la mesa.

- Lo sé, pero no debemos olvidarnos de lo fundamental: enfrentamos grandes problemas que requieren soluciones extremas... y también personas dispuestas a todo.

Mientras el otro continuaba hablando, Brent desvió la mirada hacia la ventana mayor de la oficina, en donde podía verse el cielo nocturno e iluminado de Nueva Macross, que rodeaba a la mole inerte pero majestuosa del SDF-1... la nave que había peleado dos años de guerra contra los Zentraedi. Un verdadero símbolo de la voluntad humana para sobrevivir.

Y ahora, Sean Brent estaba considerando algo que podía iniciar una nueva guerra... y lo único que podía pensar era cuál sería el símbolo de aquella contienda.

- Temo que no queda otra alternativa, Sean. Debemos comenzar con Némesis cuanto antes - remató Spier como si no hubiera espacio para la duda. - Sólo entonces... sólo entonces tendremos la solución final al problema Zentraedi.

Brent miró fijamente a su socio, como si lo estuviera estudiando, pero a la vez como si en las palabras de Spier se hubiera colado un eco de la Historia que despertaba crueles fantasmas...

Pero Spier tenía razón en algo: ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba por hacer?

Una única palabra salió de los labios del principal asesor del senador Lynn Kyle, una palabra que era la que más había anhelado escuchar Rudolf Spier desde el momento en que llegó a aquella oficina.

Una palabra que pondría en marcha muchas cosas.

- Adelante.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

- Bueno... no hay otra, hay que volver a la realidad, por más dura y molesta que pueda ser... en particular para los sufridos y nunca bien ponderados H2. Y es que los desgraciados de siempre nunca descansan (y para prueba me basta con abrir el diario cada mañana y leer los titulares)...

- Quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores y a los que dejan reviews por estar ahí al pie del cañón y seguir con esta historia... espero que les esté gustando... y como siempre, quiero agradecer en especial a mis amigas y colegas Kats, Sara y Evi por toda su ayuda y amistad.

- Y ya que estamos hablando de Evi, no puedo dejar de agradecerle la gran oportunidad y el inmenso honor de haberme dejado contribuir con una pequeña escena de su historia "_Vientos de Eternidad_" (a estas alturas ni debería decirlo, pero vayan a leerla)... aún si me puede perdonar el haberle contagiado un vicio a dos de sus personajes (¡mil disculpas por eso, colega!). En cuanto a todos los que arriesgaron en sus reviews de "_Vientos_" de qué escena estábamos hablando, sólo les diré que hubieran hecho bien en jugar a la lotería esa semana, porque sus intuiciones no les fallaron... :-P

- **FE DE ERRATAS**: Acabo de corregir un pequeño dedazo que sobrevivió de la versión "pre-remasterizada" de este capítulo... pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo, mucha suerte en todo y hasta la próxima con el Capítulo 22!


	33. Capítulo 22 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Y sale completo y en una sola pieza una vez más... creo que no me voy a acostumbrar nunca... =)

**Capítulo XXI: Movimientos**

**Miércoles 27 de junio de 2012**

El sol brillaba de una manera especial en esa mañana de verano, iluminando un cielo de color turquesa sembrado de nubes blancas y algodonadas. Era como si la Naturaleza misma sonriera a las personas que hacían sus vidas en la ciudad de Nueva Macross, capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

El buen clima de aquel día influía en el ánimo de las personas, y no era raro ver sonrisas y expresiones alegres por doquier... en las calles, en los comercios, en las oficinas y escuelas de ese verdadero símbolo de la Humanidad renaciente de las cenizas. Y el buen ánimo y el optimismo también tenían su lugar en la Torre Norte, una de las cuatro enormes edificaciones de vidrio y acero que conformaban el Centro de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

En sus treinta y siete pisos, la Torre Norte albergaba las oficinas del Primer Ministro y de los demás miembros del Consejo de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, además de las innumerables dependencias, reparticiones y direcciones que servían a aquellos altos funcionarios del gobierno mundial. Aquel edificio estaba pensado y construido para ser el centro neurálgico de una estructura gubernamental de alcance mundial, y el ser titular de una oficina en la Torre Norte era el mayor símbolo de status político al que podía aspirar un burócrata del GTU.

Por supuesto, también había prestigio en trabajar para alguno de los Ministerios del GTU en la Torre Este, para la Corte Suprema y sus dependencias sitas en la Torre Oeste o como parte del staff de algún senador en las oficinas de la Torre Sur, y la competencia por status y prestigio entre los burócratas que componían el sacerdocio permanente del GTU era feroz... pero en el fondo, todos sabían que los grandes asuntos y las decisiones fundamentales se cocinaban en un único lugar: el espacioso despacho en el piso 30 de la Torre Norte que servía como oficina privada del Primer Ministro.

La llamaban la "Sala Azul", por el color del que estaban pintadas sus paredes. Varias obras de arte y fotografías, además de una biblioteca poblada de volúmenes preciosos de todo tipo, cubrían los muros de la oficina, excepto el que se ubicaba exactamente detrás del escritorio del Primer Ministro, que era en su totalidad un enorme ventanal con una majestuosa vista de Nueva Macross y del SDF-1.

Esa ventana dejaba entrar la luz de ese día maravilloso y prometedor a la Sala Azul, ayudando a darle un mejor ambiente a la importante reunión que en esos momentos estaba teniendo lugar en la oficina privada del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

– Casi un mes, señores.

Los presentes asintieron cautelosamente a aquella afirmación; la reunión parecía haber empezado bien y ninguno de los altos funcionarios que ocupaban los sillones de la Sala Azul estaban dispuestos a arruinar el clima contradiciendo el optimismo que el Primer Ministro Pelletier radiaba en esa mañana mientras miraba el panorama de Nueva Macross a través del ventanal de la oficina.

– Casi un mes desde que aprobamos la Ley de Inmigración y todavía el mundo no se ha caído a pedazos – insistió Pelletier con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Aquella era una junta informal que ni siquiera incluía a todo el Gabinete de Ministros. Sólo unos pocos altos funcionarios participaban de esa reunión: los ministros encargados de las carteras de Salud, Educación y Seguridad. También debía tomar parte de esa junta la ministra de Defensa, pero un largo viaje de inspección por las bases del Comando Militar de Asia Meridional había impedido que Svetlana Gorbunova se hallara en la Sala Azul en esa mañana veraniega.

En su lugar, y para cierto recelo de los ministros civiles, estaba el almirante Henry Gloval, quien no pudo dejar de reparar en el optimismo y buen humor que traía el Primer Ministro en ese día.

– Se lo ve contento, Primer Ministro.

En realidad, "contento" era una forma pobre de definirlo: Marcel Pelletier se veía exultante aquel día.

– ¿Después de toda la mierda que tuvimos que soportar en los medios y en el Senado por este proyecto? Puede estar seguro de que estoy contento, almirante. Lo único que me pone triste es no poder gritárselo en la cara a esos idiotas del Senado.

– Eso es porque ellos merecen todo nuestro respeto – intervino entonces la ministra de Salud, provocando la risa cómplice de sus colegas del Gabinete.

– Desde luego, ministra – concedió graciosamente el Primer Ministro, agregando luego de manera obsequiosa y exagerada. – Lejos estoy yo de atentar contra la división de poderes.

Más risas acompañaron la chanza del Primer Ministro, y él mismo se dio el lujo de sonreír por un rato como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Pero como en realidad sí había algo más urgente para discutir, el hombre que regía la rama ejecutiva del GTU cambió rápidamente la sonrisa y volvió a su lugar tras el enorme escritorio de madera para después mirar a sus ministros y funcionarios.

– En fin, terminemos con las bromas y pasemos a cuestiones más serias.

Como por arte de magia, los ministros retomaron la seriedad y buscaron en sus portafolios los papeles que solían traer para ocasiones como aquella, mientras Pelletier le daba unos segundos para que cumplieran con esos menesteres.

– Ha pasado un mes desde la sanción de la ley y es momento de analizar los primeros resultados de la política. Por supuesto, debemos ir primero a las cuestiones fundamentales – dijo a modo de introducción el Primer Ministro. – Vamos a ir alrededor de la mesa, como de costumbre. ¿Zhang?

– No hemos tenido mayores problemas con el programa de educación – explicó el ministro de Educación mientras todos sus colegas lo escuchaban. – De acuerdo a los informes que recibimos, las escuelas técnicas están haciendo rápidos progresos con los primeros cursos de Zentraedi.

Con un simple arqueo de la ceja y un carraspeo, el Primer Ministro le indicó al titular de Educación que continuara con su informe.

– Podrán ser soldados y no tener otra instrucción excepto la militar, pero quienes sean los que los crearon, los prepararon para que asimilaran conocimiento rápidamente – clarificó el funcionario. – Muchas escuelas me informan que sus alumnos Zentraedi están estudiando puntos de los planes de estudios que se suponía que debían ver en unos seis meses más... y eso sin tener en cuenta que los nuevos alumnos están ansiosos de absorber todo lo que puedan sobre las culturas de la Tierra.

– ¿Y el personal humano? ¿Algún problema con––?

– Ninguno, Primer Ministro – negó Zhang Tsu-Hai. La disciplina se mantiene a rajatabla y muchos de los maestros están maravillados con sus nuevos estudiantes... hay algunos que todavía tienen reservas sobre todo esto y prefieren mantener la vigilancia del Ejército sobre sus escuelas, pero confío en que estemos en el buen camino.

El primer ministro sonrió satisfecho; siempre era agradable escuchar buenas noticias cuando se había tenido que soportar previsiones prácticamente apocalípticas.

– Espero que el Ministerio de Seguridad tenga noticias tan buenas como las que acabo de recibir de Educación, Eliezer.

Llamado a la atención, el hombre alto y duro que estaba a cargo de la seguridad interior del GTU acomodó sus papeles y se preparó para responderle al Primer Ministro.

– No son tan alegres, pero son mejores que lo que estábamos esperando.

– ¿Problemas?

– Los usuales... la recepción de los nuevos inmigrantes en algunas regiones no ha sido precisamente cálida. Hubo algunos incidentes, principalmente en Sudamérica, Europa Occidental y las regiones asiáticas, pero no han pasado de simples disturbios protagonizados por manifestantes anti-inmigración.

Pelletier tomó nota de lo que le decía el Ministro de Seguridad, y procedió a poner en palabras uno de sus mayores y más inquietantes temores.

– ¿Riesgo de acciones terroristas?

– Nada hasta ahora, pero nos mantenemos en alerta y permanente comunicación con los mandos militares y policiales, Primer Ministro – explicó el ministro Eliezer Eitan para alivio de su jefe político. – Hasta ahora no hemos tenido que lamentar más que algunos ataques con cócteles Molotov contra oficinas gubernamentales en horas de la noche.

– Mantenga a su ministerio en alerta, Eliezer – instruyó Pelletier para después dirigirse a la mujer pequeña y morena que se sentaba frente a él. – ¿Qué tiene el Ministerio de Salud para decirnos hoy, Parvati?

– La situación se desarrolla mejor de lo que nos habían indicado en las proyecciones previas, Primer Ministro – replicó Parvati Shekhar, la ministra de Salud del GTU. – Los análisis médicos no han encontrado ninguna clase de virus o bacteria entre los Zentraedi que pueda transmitirse a la población humana. De todas formas, todos los hospitales están redoblando los análisis para que nada se nos escape.

– ¿Y al revés?

La ministra de Salud sonrió para ocultar su inquietud por aquella pregunta... porque una cosa era cuidarse de cualquier posible peste que trajeran consigo los nuevos inmigrantes, pero otra muy distinta era resguardar a los Zentraedi de la miríada de amenazas sanitarias que plagaban a la Tierra.

Y en ese campo, como bien sabía la ministra de Salud, la historia no era tan favorable.

– Por supuesto, acá tenemos virus y bacterias de sobra contra los que los Zentraedi no están preparados. Los hospitales y dispensarios están trabajando a doble tiempo para proporcionarles a los recién llegados con todas las vacunas posibles, pero la cantidad de inmigrantes supera todas nuestras existencias de medicamentos.

– ¿Qué sugiere? – inquirió Pelletier, sabedor de que estaba por venir algo que no le iba a gustar.

La ministra Shekhar tomó aire y se dispuso a lanzar la bomba sobre la mesa.

– Reducir el flujo de inmigrantes, o al menos restringirlo para darles tiempo a los laboratorios de producir nuevas dosis de vacunas y medicamentos. Mi equipo ha redactado un borrador de decreto en tal sentido.

La junta cayó en silencio mientras todos trataban de asimilar lo que le estaba informando la responsable de la Salud; con todos los escollos que el Gobierno había debido superar para lograr la aprobación de la libre inmigración, proponer ahora que había que limitar la inmigración iba a ser munición invaluable para la Oposición.

Fue Pelletier el encargado de romper el silencio y dar una instrucción perentoria a la ministra de Salud.

– Asegúrate de que lo reciba antes de terminar el día.

Asintiendo, la ministra de Salud guardó todos sus papeles en su portafolios y se quedó en silencio a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirles el Primer Ministro... y para ella, la espera fue tan tensa como lo fue para el resto de los presentes, que aguardaban con inquietud a que el Primer Ministro terminara de cavilar lo que fuera que estuviera cavilando en ese momento.

– Muy bien, señores, muchas gracias por sus informes. Estaré esperando los reportes oficiales de sus Ministerios en la próxima reunión plenaria del Gabinete, para después comunicarle al Senado las buenas noticias – anunció Pelletier a modo de cierre de aquella junta informal y breve. – Hasta pronto y que tengan un muy buen día.

– Primer Ministro – respondieron a coro los demás ministros y el almirante Gloval, parándose para dejar la oficina y a Pelletier para que reflexionaran sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir.

El último en salir de la oficina de Pelletier iba a ser el almirante Gloval, que había pasado toda la junta en un cauteloso silencio para evitar dar la impresión de interferir con el gobierno civil... pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta de la oficina, la voz del Primer Ministro detuvo al almirante en su camino.

– Almirante Gloval, quédese aquí un momento.

– ¿Señor?

– Cierre la puerta – le instruyó perentoriamente Pelletier.

Después de cumplir la orden y cerciorarse de que la puerta de la oficina estuviera bien cerrada, el almirante caminó con paso cuidadoso hacia el escritorio del Primer Ministro, donde Pelletier lo esperaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

– Espero que entienda que lo que le voy a decir no puede salir de esta oficina.

– Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor – afirmó Gloval tras sentarse frente al escritorio.

– Muy bien.

Los dos hombres callaron por un instante, como si estuvieran preparando el clima para discutir algo trascendental que debía permanecer en secreto, y pasados algunos segundos fue Pelletier una vez más el que volvió a abrir la conversación, después de acomodarse en el sillón de su escritorio.

– Por el momento las cosas están marchando mejor de lo que todos esperábamos en lo referido a los nuevos integrantes, y eso es algo que me alivia de una forma que usted no puede imaginar.

– Comparto su apreciación, señor – coincidió el almirante, a quien Pelletier no tardó en notarle un aire de cansancio. – Ya hemos tenido suficiente guerra contra los Zentraedi como para volver a empezar.

– Es exactamente eso lo que temo, almirante.

Gloval guardó su sorpresa para no revelarse demasiado frente al Primer Ministro.

– Mal que mal, son una raza diseñada para la guerra, la llevan en el ADN y nunca sabemos cuándo podrán imponerse sus instintos bélicos por sobre sus anhelos de paz... – confesó Pelletier. – Eso nos obliga a estar en alerta permanente y a prepararnos contra cualquier posible contingencia de violencia entre humanos y Zentraedi.

Pero ya habían sido bastantes confesiones de parte de Pelletier, quien apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente a su máximo jefe militar.

– Almirante Gloval, en las próximas horas daré a los Ministerios de Salud, Educación, Seguridad y Asuntos Diplomáticos instrucciones taxativas de mantener permanentemente informados al Ministerio de Defensa y al Alto Mando acerca del progreso de la integración Zentraedi en nuestra sociedad.

– ¿Qué tiene en mente, señor?

– Si los Zentraedi vuelven a sus antiguas costumbres, es mi intención que nuestra reacción sea lo más rápida y efectiva posible, con el fin de minimizar eventuales daños y pérdidas de vidas. Dadas las circunstancias, esa reacción ha de ser necesariamente militar, y es por eso que necesito que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estén al tanto de todo lo que ocurre con los Zentraedi.

– ¿Piensa dar a conocer esa orden al Senado?

– De ninguna manera, lo último que necesitamos es alimentar la paranoia – rechazó Pelletier con vehemencia. – Este decreto se mantendrá bajo estricto secreto, almirante... al igual que la siguiente orden.

Como si pudiera presentir lo que se venía, la sangre del almirante Gloval se heló en sus venas.

– ¿Cuál, señor?

Pelletier volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento, y habló luego con un tono que al almirante le sonó demasiado conspirativo para su gusto.

– Quiero que arme un grupo de planeamiento en el Alto Mando... nada muy conspicuo o visible, algo que pueda mantenerse en secreto.

Antes de responder algo, el almirante prefirió escuchar muy bien lo que tenía planeado el Primer Ministro... porque para ser completamente honesto con sí mismo, Gloval compartía el temor de Pelletier, y estaba más que interesado en saber qué tenía en mente el Primer Ministro para enfrentar aquella inquietud.

– La misión de ese grupo, almirante Gloval, será la de elaborar planes de contingencia ante un posible levantamiento Zentraedi en nuestra contra. Recibirán la información directamente del Ministerio de Defensa, y concebirán posibles escenarios que hagan necesaria la intervención militar. Si algo llega a ocurrir, deseo que estemos listos para actuar lo antes posible.

Gloval asintió y se preparó para retirarse, sólo para verse detenido una vez más por la voz de Pelletier.

– Eso no es todo, almirante.

– ¿Señor?

Por segunda vez en aquella conversación, Pelletier habló con tono conspirativo, inadvertidamente aumentando la preocupación de Gloval.

– He estado conversando mucho con Eliezer en estos días, acerca de ciertas cuestiones de seguridad, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos una nueva agencia de inteligencia y seguridad interior. Una agencia cuya misión sea la detección, evaluación y acción contra cualquier amenaza interior a la seguridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... terroristas, separatistas, redes de espionaje, esas cosas...

– Con todo respeto, señor... esa es una cuestión que corresponde al Ministerio de Seguridad, no a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

De esa manera, Gloval trataba de atajarse de algo que venía y que temía con horrores... lo último que deseaba era involucrar a su personal militar en tareas vinculadas con el espionaje político. Para el almirante, había dos cosas en las que los militares no debían meterse de ninguna manera: la política y la seguridad interior. El Holocausto había forzado a los militares a asumir un rol político en el que ni Gloval ni los demás altos mandos se sentían cómodos, y lo último que deseaban en ese momento era meterse en cuestiones de seguridad interior.

Por supuesto, ellos combatirían contra saqueadores y separatistas, pero si de Gloval dependía, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se mantendrían lo más alejadas que fuera posible de cualquier clase de labor de espionaje... y temía que Pelletier avanzara en ese sentido.

Desafortunadamente para Gloval, sus temores estaban por confirmarse.

– Créame que me sentiría mucho más cómodo si así fuera pero debemos ser honestos... las capacidades del Ministerio de Seguridad están lejos de ser las deseadas. Fue el propio Eliezer el que sugirió que su ministerio trabajara en conjunto con Defensa y el Alto Mando en este tema.

Con una triste sonrisa, el Primer Ministro calló para darle a Gloval la oportunidad de absorber el golpe.

Antes, claro, de profundizar las malas noticias para el Supremo Comandante.

– Tiene que ver con lo que le referí antes, almirante – reveló entonces el Primer Ministro. – No podemos intervenir contra los Zentraedi o contra grupos separatistas únicamente con elementos policiales. Necesitamos a los militares en estos temas, pero necesitamos encauzar esa participación de una manera distinta.

– ¿Qué tiene en mente, señor?

– Esta nueva agencia dependerá del Ministerio de Seguridad, aunque obviamente Defensa tendrá mucho que ver en la dirección y funcionamiento, ya que tendrá a su disposición la información recabada por Inteligencia Militar y podrá requerir la asistencia de unidades militares si se hace necesario para el cumplimiento de su misión. Ya lo hablé con Svetlana y ella está totalmente de acuerdo... y por eso le estoy hablando a usted acerca de este proyecto.

Pelletier aguardó pacientemente a que el almirante le diera una respuesta; no pensaba forzarlo en una cuestión tan delicada como esa. Pero pasados unos cuantos segundos de silencio incómodo, el Primer Ministro no pudo contenerse más y salió directamente a decir lo que pensaba.

– ¿Hay algo que le moleste, almirante Gloval?

Gloval arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. ¿Algo que le molestara sobre aquella propuesta? ¿Algo que lo pudiera incomodar sobre la propuesta de crear una posible policía secreta de alcance mundial para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida?

¿Por dónde podía empezar?

– Señor Primer Ministro, yo nací en la Unión Soviética y serví en su Armada durante los primeros años de mi carrera – contestó con gravedad el Supremo Comandante, quien pocas veces había sonado tan serio como en ese momento. – Le digo esto porque me preocupa que esté pensando en crear una nueva KGB en el seno del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Las agencias como la que usted propone tienen la desagradable tendencia a convertirse en un cáncer muy difícil de combatir, como puedo atestiguar personalmente.

– Conozco de historia, almirante, y por eso estoy dispuesto a evitar que esta nueva agencia se transforme en algo como la KGB – dijo el Primer Ministro. – Dependerá del Ministerio de Seguridad y operará por fuera de la cadena de mando militar, pero su estructura y personal serán estrictamente militares, y Eliezer está de acuerdo en dejar el mando de dicha agencia a un oficial militar, como forma de garantizar el control conjunto de Seguridad y Defensa sobre la agencia. No pienso permitir que tengamos una policía secreta descontrolada dentro del GTU.

Aquella resolución llenó a Gloval de una pasajera calma... una calma que para sobrevivir y convertirse en tranquilidad, iba a tener que verse respaldada por hechos.

Desafortunadamente, esos hechos solamente podrían verse cuando aquella agencia estuviera en funciones. Y hasta entonces, el potencial para que las cosas salieran mal era muy grande.

Nada de eso iba a calmar a Gloval, y Pelletier lo sabía demasiado bien.

– Esto es un proyecto embrionario por el momento, almirante Gloval. Por ahora, lo único que le pediré en tal sentido es que vaya evaluando posibles candidatos para dirigir y organizar esta nueva agencia. Supongo que cuenta con gente en Inteligencia o en la Policía Militar que tiene lo que se necesita. Quiero una lista de candidatos a director, y otra lista de integrantes fundadores de esta agencia en mi escritorio en dos semanas.

– Buscaré a alguien, señor, pero deseo que quede constancia de mi protesta categórica.

El Primer Ministro quedó sorprendido, para ponerlo de manera delicada... porque si bien esperaba que Gloval se sintiera incómodo con la idea, jamás iba a imaginar que Gloval iba a protestar oficialmente la idea.

La mirada del Primer Ministro se tornó helada y severa.

– Por supuesto, almirante.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la Sala Azul... mucho más tenso e incómodo que antes, mientras las cabezas civil y militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida se estudiaban mutuamente y estudiaban también lo que estaba por venir.

De alguna manera, los problemas siempre terminaban por estallar entre aquellos dos.

Siempre.

– ¿Algo más, señor Primer Ministro?

– No, almirante – negó con frialdad el máximo funcionario del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. – Puede retirarse.

* * *

El sol radiante de aquel maravilloso día veraniego también brillaba sobre el SDF-1, que permanecía inmóvil y vigilante en su sitial del Lago Gloval, pero para la comandante Lisa Hayes, ese bien pudiera haber sido un día de tormentas huracanadas, dado que le era imposible ver el cielo desde su oficina inmersa en las entrañas de la caída fortaleza espacial.

Normalmente Lisa no se hacía problema por algo como eso, dado que prefería trabajar sin las distracciones ocasionales que podían venir por una vista panorámica como la que tenía el almirante Gloval en su oficina; además, razonaba ella, si quería ver el paisaje siempre podía hacer un alto de cinco minutos en su trabajo de oficina y escaparse a la cantina de la fortaleza con su majestuosa vista de la comarca circundante.

Pero en ese momento, la comandante Hayes hubiera apreciado el detalle de contar con una ventana; el tamaño no le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle escapar de allí con rapidez.

El motivo del malhumor de la comandante Hayes era la joven oficial de uniforme azul celeste que se desgañitaba frente a ella en una serie interminable de quejas. Hacía ya quince minutos que la segunda teniente Kim Young había entrado a la oficina de Lisa para presentarle "algunas cuestiones de importancia"... y esos quince minutos Lisa los había pasado escuchando los gritos catárticos de Kim sobre el mal estado de los sistemas de la Central de Operaciones, con los que ella y sus socias del Trío Terrible debían lidiar todos los días.

Y siendo como era Kim, no había ninguna clase de mesura en la estridencia de las quejas.

– ¡Y no tienes idea de lo que es tratar de coordinar comunicaciones con esos sistemas! – bramaba Kim, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. – ¡La mitad de las terminales se congelan cuando les pides monitorear las comunicaciones satelitales!

Sentada tras su escritorio, Lisa contaba del uno al diez para evitar que sus nervios estallaran con los gritos de Kim, que sin darse cuenta de que estaba dándole un muy mal día a su jefa directa, continuaba con la catarsis.

– ¡Esos sistemas son basura, pura y completa basura que no sirve ni para buscar pornografía en Internet! ¿Estoy equivocada, sargento Anderson?

Había una tercera persona en esa oficina: la sargento Elaine Anderson, que había pedido permiso para entrar y darle un mensaje urgente a la comandante Hayes... sólo para verse arrastrada en la diatriba de Kim como un bote en el Maelstrom.

– T--- tiene toda la razón, teniente – balbuceó la sargento sin saber qué otra cosa decir para evitar ser masacrada por Kim. – Aunque yo no busqué pornografía---

– ¡Claro que no, Elaine! – la interrumpió Kim a mitad de la frase.

Esa breve interrupción le dio a Lisa la oportunidad largamente anhelada de ponerle un freno a la ira explosiva de su subordinada, una oportunidad que aprovechó como si fuera la última que le quedaba.

– Kim, tranquilízate ahora---

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – volvió a explotar la teniente. – ¡Pasé toda la mañana a los gritos con ese sistema endemoniado! ¡Quería que me comunicara con la base de Nueva York y me derivó a Nueva Mogadiscio!

Con brusquedad, la comandante Hayes se levantó de su asiento y fulminó con la mirada a Kim, quien entonces recordó que no era conveniente poner de malas a Lisa Hayes, y mucho menos en los dominios de su oficina. Pero el miedo que Kim sintió palideció en comparación con el pánico que le provocó Lisa con la única frase que salió de su boca.

– Cuando te dije que te tranquilizaras, te estaba dando una orden, teniente Young.

– Ouch.

– Sí, ouch – remató Lisa, bajando la guardia cuando comprobó que Kim ya estaba un poco más calmada. – Ahora, si tienes una genuina queja sobre las terminales, ¿qué esperas que haga?

– Que no te olvides de eso cuando llenes las requisiciones de mantenimiento y reemplazo.

Hubo algo en el tono de Kim que a Lisa no le gustó para nada, y dado que Lisa Hayes no era mujer de guardarse sus opiniones, así se lo hizo saber... volviendo a dedicarle a su subordinada una mirada y una postura que proclamaban a los gritos que el error que Kim había cometido podía ser el último de su vida.

Por suerte para ella, Kim era persona de notar sus errores con rapidez y actuar para escapar a sus consecuencias, como lo hizo en ese instante.

– ¿Que no se olvide... comandante?

No hubo cambios en la expresión de Lisa; bien podía haber estado hecha de piedra... y Kim tragó saliva.

– ¿Por favor?

El primer atisbo de una sonrisa (o de algo que no parecía ser el Juicio Final) asomó en el rostro de Lisa Hayes, aliviando notablemente el ambiente de aquella oficina.

– Ya elevé la requisición a Logística hace una hora, Kim.

– ¿Lo hizo?

– Lo hice... después de que Vanessa hiciera un show muy parecido al tuyo hace dos horas – explicó Lisa mientras Kim y la sargento Anderson se avergonzaban a más no poder, y fue a la sargento a quien Lisa se dirigió después. – Y no se preocupe, sargento Anderson... Vanessa también arrastró a la sargento Dumais para reforzar su punto.

– Es que, yo...

Pero el nuevo intento de la sargento Anderson de explicar el motivo de su presencia en la oficina fue interrumpido una vez más por Kim, quien trataba a como diera lugar de resarcirse por su reciente estallido a los ojos de Lisa.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Lisa?

– Porque no me diste oportunidad, Kim – contestó con tono divertido la comandante Hayes. – Entraste gritando a mi oficina y no paraste de gritar.

– Bueno, estuvo eso... ¡pero perdí toda la mañana con ese sistema!

– Te entiendo, y---

Kim ya había entrado una vez más en una reacción en cadena que prometía volver a empezar la andanada de gritos y quejas, e instintivamente tanto Lisa como la sargento Anderson se prepararon para lo peor.

– Y no sabes lo que es eso, tratar de hacer tu trabajo cuando un millón de nimiedades te lo impide.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un día libre, Kim? – la interrumpió Lisa casi a los gritos, logrando callar a su subordinada y dejarla sorprendida.

– ¿Eh? – contestó confundida Kim. – Ya ni lo recuerdo.

– Pues te tomas el resto del día libre.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirmó Lisa mientras su subordinada cambiaba el ánimo y portaba ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Y ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a corte marcial.

Lo siguiente que supo Lisa fue que la teniente Young la rodeaba en un abrazo de oso que estaba por dejarla sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

– ¡Gracias, Lisa! ¡Eres la mejor!

– Sólo... sólo deja de gritar... y avísale a Claudia que te dí el día libre – la instruyó la comandante Hayes mientras tomaba una orden oficial y ponía su firma en ella, para después dársela en mano a Kim.

– ¡Sí, comandante!

Dicho eso, Kim abandonó la oficina de Lisa como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a la atribulada sargento Anderson frente a la comandante Hayes, a quien miraba como si fuera una bestia primigenia que podía comérsela cruda en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Usted también necesita un día libre, sargento?

La sargento quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta antes de ensayar una respuesta.

– En realidad no vine para eso, pero si no es molestia...

– Hecho – remató Lisa, que ya tenía en la mano otra orden oficial, pues era su decisión dar licencias a quienes vinieran a molestarla en ese día.

– Comandante, si me permite decir---

La paciencia de Lisa Hayes llegó entonces a un punto límite.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Vine para avisarle que llamaban de la Base Aérea...

– ¿Y qué dicen?

– Que el comandante Hunter iba a venir aquí para---

– ¡¿El comandante Hunter?! – estalló una vez más Lisa, pero no lo hizo de furia en esa oportunidad sino de emoción. – ¡¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí?!

– Porque cuando llegué a su oficina para darle el dato, la teniente Young estaba a los gritos y---

La sargento Anderson bien podría haber estado cantando villancicos en ese momento, ya que Lisa Hayes había entrado en un universo propio desde el momento en que había oído las palabras "comandante Hunter", y la ansiedad crecía en la oficial a cada segundo que pasaba.

– Cielos, espero que no falte poco... ¿Sabes cuándo iba a llegar al SDF-1?

– Hace quince minutos – contestó la sargento a sabiendas de que eso llevaría a Lisa a la locura absoluta.

– ¡¿Eh?!

Justo entonces, como respondiendo a una invocación, la puerta de la oficina de Lisa se abrió con fuerza para dejar pasar a Rick Hunter, que venía con todo el aspecto de haber corrido una maratón... pero que se tranquilizó notablemente cuando posó su mirada en Lisa, quien reaccionó como correspondía en un momento como ese: con un estentóreo y sentido...

– ¡Rick!

– ¿Está todo bien? – quiso saber el piloto mientras recibía en brazos a su novia cansada. – Escuché gritos...

– Está todo... pero... la verdad es que...

Con un carraspeo incómodo, la sargento Anderson llamó la atención de los dos oficiales hacia ella.

– ¿Señora, si me disculpa?

– Por supuesto... puede retirarse, sargento Anderson – contestó Lisa en un intento por sonar lo más oficial que podía, cosa que le era difícil cuando estaba en brazos de su piloto favorito tras una mañana de locura burocrática.

– Gracias, señora – dijo entonces Anderson, cuadrándose frente a Rick mientras abandonaba la oficina. – Comandante Hunter...

– Sargento...

Cuando se retiró de allí, Elaine Anderson tuvo la decencia de cerrar bien la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los dos oficiales virtualmente aislados del mundo y sin otra cosa que hacer más que dedicarse el uno al otro, cosa que hicieron casi al instante cuando los dos se encontraron en un beso ansioso y reparador.

Tras ese necesario interludio, Rick Hunter dejó escapar todas las inquietudes que lo habían invadido mientras estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando gritos dentro de la oficina de Lisa.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?!

– Semana de requisiciones, amor – le contestó Lisa con una sonrisa cansada y una caricia en el rostro. – Es cuando las chicas descubren que todo funciona mal en la Central y quieren asegurarse de que no me olvide de incluir nada en la lista de pedidos a Logística.

– Pobrecita...

– Sí, pobrecita – se lamentó Lisa haciendo un puchero. – Dame otro beso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sí, dame otro beso.

– Bueno, si tú lo pides...

Dicho eso, el piloto cumplió el pedido de su novia, asegurándose de que aquel beso fuera uno que la tuviera totalmente enloquecida durante horas... una tarea que exigía el empleo de todos sus trucos y recursos en la noble tarea de darle una pizca de placer a su cansada oficial militar favorita. Por su parte, Lisa agradecía los esfuerzos y se dejaba consentir sin vergüenza alguna, aunque también se ocupaba de devolverle las atenciones a Rick con algunos trucos de su propia cosecha que ella sabía por experiencia que harían saltar por los aires la contención de su piloto querido.

Ambos tuvieron éxito en su tarea, como lo comprobaron al terminar el beso y ver en los ojos del otro la prueba inconfundible de que estaban mutuamente locos el uno por el otro.

– ¿Te mejoró el ánimo? – preguntó Rick en un tono casi inaudible para después darle a Lisa un beso en el cabello.

– Mucho, amor – sonrió Lisa, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rick y dándole un besito en un rincón. – Haces maravillas.

– Y eso que no estamos en la---

– Hunter, no pruebes mi paciencia.

– Sí, señora.

Satisfecha de que la conversación no acabaría yéndose por carriles que era mejor reservar para la intimidad de su dormitorio, Lisa sonrió y volvió a besar a su piloto en los labios, mientras por dentro celebraba que el destino le hubiera dado la mejor manera de quitarse de encima el malhumor de ese día.

Y no era de mala educación indagar en las causas de ese virtual milagro que era la presencia de Rick en su oficina aquella tarde.

– ¿Me vas a decir a qué viniste?

– Burocracia de la Base Aérea... el mayor Penhall tuvo unos inconvenientes hoy y me pidió si podía ocuparme de las gestiones de siempre aquí en el SDF-1.

– Y tú dijiste que sí.

– Por supuesto – contestó Rick como si fuera algo obvio, aunque después fingió estar revelando un gran secreto. – Es que en esta nave hay una mujer... no sé si la has visto o si sabes algo de ella...

Lisa sabía hacia donde iba a ir esa conversación, pero no por eso iba a dejar de divertirse un rato con la propuesta que le hacía Rick, de modo que le contestó a su piloto aparentando total ignorancia.

– Descríbela.

– Bueno, te diré... es más o menos de mi estatura... cabello castaño que le cae a la espalda... una figura que ni te imaginas...

Rick se encontró con una sonrisa en los labios de Lisa Hayes que podría haber iluminado la noche del espacio, y después escuchó una voz que era música para él.

– Dime más.

– Una sonrisa maravillosa... unos ojos verdes en los que te puedes perder...

– Parece que te enamoraste de ella, piloto.

– Tienes toda la razón... me trae vuelto loco – confirmó el piloto, acercándose entonces como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar a Lisa sin aire en los pulmones.

Pero eso era una finta cruel y descarada, ya que tan rápidamente como había empezado, Rick retrocedió en su avance y comenzó a actuar como si nada especial estuviera pasando en esa oficina. Para ser honesto, el piloto de combate ignoraba qué era lo que le hacía comportarse como un niño travieso cuando estaba con la mujer a la que amaba; sólo sabía que le gustaba hacerlo casi tanto como le gustaba besarla después.

– En fin, como te decía... tenía que venir al SDF-1 por negocios y como Max se hizo cargo de la patrulla de hoy y como andaba algo necesitado de cariño...

– Viniste a atormentarme – replicó Lisa en tono sarcástico y con los brazos cruzados.

– Puedo irme si quieres.

– Rick...

– Puedo decirle de pasada a Sammie que venga a quejarse de las luces en la Central de Operaciones – ofreció un Rick Hunter que ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la oficina.

– Tonto.

Rick se detuvo allí mismo y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Lisa, ablandando su postura con la mejor cara de perrito desamparado que le era posible hacer en un día como ése; si fracasaba en conmover a Lisa, él ya podía dar todo por perdido.

– ¿Qué tiene que hacer un piloto de combate para que su novia le dé algo de cariño en estos días?

– Decirme qué vamos a cenar esta noche.

– Lisa, son las dos de la tarde.

– Y me estoy muriendo de hambre, y esta noche te toca cocinar.

– Es una sorpresa, amor.

– Entonces espero – replicó Lisa como si nada. – ¿Tienes que volver a la Base?

– En realidad no... es como si todo el mundo ya supiera que termino demorándome cada vez que vengo al SDF-1...

Mientras Rick se hacía el misterioso y el confundido, Lisa sonreía y se acercaba una vez más a él, torturándolo lentamente con el roce de sus labios por el rostro de su piloto y escapándose cada vez que él pretendía convertir esas caricias en un beso de ley; en ese tira y afloja estuvieron los dos por espacio de un minuto hasta que Rick tiró la toalla y decidió pasar a otro tema.

– ¿Te puedes tomar cinco minutos?

– Que sea media hora – ofreció Lisa.

– Hagamos una hora entonces – respondió con su propia oferta el piloto. – Veinte minutos para tomar un café en la cantina y otros cuarenta para ir al concesionario de autos en Cuarta y Niven.

Lisa no pudo disimular ni su sorpresa ni su recelo.

– ¿Un concesionario de autos?

– Sí, amor... estuve pensando que necesitamos un carrito.

Lisa lo miraba con dudas y con esa pizca de sarcasmo que ella siempre le ponía a todo... y sintiéndose pequeño e impotente frente a ella, Rick no tuvo otra opción excepto explicar qué era lo que tenía en mente con ese pedido.

– No siempre vamos a poder robar jeeps de la Base.

– Eres un tonto y me encantaría ver autos contigo... pero media hora es todo lo que puedo, piloto – se lamentó Lisa con un puchero tan conmovedor que Rick debió quitárselo del rostro con un beso, aunque eso no impidió que ella siguiera con las malas noticias. – Después tengo una junta con el almirante Gloval.

– Aw... – protestó Rick con un puchero propio, para luego recorrer toda la oficina con la mirada y largar un silbido de aprobación. – Qué linda oficina, Hayes.

– Siempre dices lo mismo – rió ella mientras el piloto la miraba con un guiño conspirativo.

– ¿Qué tan gruesas son las paredes?

Y conspiraciones como las que insinuaba Rick eran las mejores que Lisa conocía... y dado que ella no podía sumarse al plan original de su piloto, bien podía seguirlo con esta alternativa que estaba proponiendo.

– Muy gruesas – confirmó ella.

– ¿Lo suficiente como para que no se escuche nada desde afuera.

– Habría que tener cuidado con el ruido, pero... – murmuró Lisa antes de detenerse en seco, mirar a Rick a los ojos y hablarle con desconfianza. – Conozco esa mirada, comandante. ¿Qué tramas?

Entonces Rick la besó: lo hizo una y otra vez, haciéndolo más intenso y excitante con cada intento, poniendo todo de sí en su esfuerzo por llevar a su novia a la locura, sumándose con sus brazos y piernas que empujaban a Lisa en un camino que sólo se detendría en el escritorio de trabajo de ella, y todo mientras ella no se resistía sino que colaboraba activamente, explorando la boca de Rick con afán y hambre y devolviéndole las caricias e intromisiones del piloto con sus manos, sin contenerse incluso de viajar a esas regiones del cuerpo de Rick que normalmente ella dejaba en paz... a menos que los dos estuvieran dispuestos a lanzar la prudencia al diablo.

Cosa que solía pasarles, y bastante seguido.

Llegaron entonces los dos al escritorio y Lisa debió adaptarse a las cosas y recostarse lenta y cuidadosamente sobre su marcial espacio de trabajo, tarea en la que Rick la ayudaba con cuidado y dedicación, hasta que los dos convirtieron al escritorio en el próximo campo de batalla de su conflicto favorito.

– Aw... – murmuró Lisa en estado de éxtasis, mientras Rick daba un último vistazo a la puerta de la oficina.

– ¿Está bien cerrada la puerta?

– Sipi.

– OK, sigue.

Y en efecto, los dos siguieron adelante.

* * *

**Jueves 28 de junio de 2012**

La espera impaciente y prolongada de Rudolf Spier terminó cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, permitiendo que entrara allí un hombre entrado en sus cuarentas que todavía no había tenido tiempo de quitarse la bata blanca que usaba para su trabajo en el laboratorio. Spier apenas dedicó una mirada desganada al recién llegado, como forma de manifestar su disgusto por la hora y media que el científico había tenido esperando al antiguo agente de Inteligencia en esa sala sita en el piso 21 del edificio de la Corporación Meridian, en la ciudad de Denver.

El científico no dio señales de considerarse ofendido o herido por los gestos desconsiderados de Spier, y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto se sentó a la misma mesa que ocupaba el otro hombre, a quien esperó pacientemente a que se dignara terminar de leer el documento que tenía sobre la mesa.

– ¿Progreso, doctor? – preguntó Spier, apenas levantando la mirada para estudiar al recién llegado.

– Poco y nada.

Spier hizo lo posible por ocultar su disgusto, algo que le resultó extremadamente difícil. El doctor Roger Winslow, un experto en genética que trabajaba como principal investigador en los laboratorios de la Corporación Meridian, era un excelente científico que había hecho ganar millones a la corporación con sus descubrimientos, y que por lo tanto había sido la primera elección para liderar el proyecto Némesis.

Pero no importaba la experiencia de Winslow, la capacidad de sus colaboradores o lo avanzado de su equipo científico; desde hacía varias semanas, el trabajo en el proyecto Némesis estaba virtualmente congelado, con escasos avances separados por semanas, pocas perspectivas de avance y por sobre todas las cosas, una cuenta de costos que estaba provocando ataques de apoplejía a los contadores de la Corporación Meridian.

A Spier le constaba que Winslow y los suyos ponían lo mejor de sí para sacar adelante al complejo y supersecreto proyecto que la Corporación había puesto en sus manos, y no tenía ninguna razón para dudar del compromiso y habilidad de los científicos que Meridian había asignado para el proyecto, pero conforme pasaban las semanas y se acumulaban los costos, la paciencia de Rudolf Spier se agotaba visiblemente, y cada vez más le costaba asimilar de buena gana las noticias de retrasos y callejones sin salida que le llevaba Winslow en sus reportes periódicos.

La furia y frustración de Spier tenían otra fuente: Némesis era la principal esperanza que tenían para enfrentar a la mayor amenaza que la humanidad hubiera conocido jamás... y cada demora en su desarrollo era una posibilidad más que tenían los Zentraedi y sus amantes en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida para consolidar su dominio sobre el planeta y la raza humana.

Por fin, el agente de Inteligencia cerró su carpeta y fusiló al científico con una mirada precautoria.

– Si viene a reclamar más dinero...

– Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría usted sacarme del punto muerto en el que estoy – le replicó airado y ofendido el doctor Winslow.

– ¿Quiere explicarse?

Con su mejor sarcasmo británico, el científico le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha a su interlocutor y se cruzó de brazos frente a él, resuelto a no dejarse avasallar por Spier.

– ¿Quiere recibir un dolor de cabeza a cambio o prefiere que le dé la versión sencilla?

– Vamos con lo sencillo, doctor.

– Muy bien – suspiró resignado el científico antes de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. – Necesito más información para poder adaptar a Némesis hasta convertirlo en lo que usted desea que sea.

– ¿No puede hacer alguna de esas... cosas de ingeniería genética? – contestó con molestia Spier.

Guardándoselo muy dentro de sí, el doctor Winslow disfrutaba horrores de aquella escena; pocas personas podían darse el lujo y el gusto de dejar a Rudolf Spier en evidencia patente de su ignorancia, como él mismo podía atestiguar luego de varios meses de trabajar en el "plan" que Spier y sus socios habían pergeñado.

– Esas "cosas de ingeniería genética", mi estimado señor Spier, son la parte sencilla del problema. Déme una buena secuencia de ADN para que pueda usar de base y yo le daré lo que usted necesite. El tema es que carezco de un perfil completo de la genética Zentraedi como para poder ajustar a Némesis a sus particularidades.

– ¿No podría generar un perfil por su cuenta?

El científico sacudió la cabeza.

– No, a menos que esté dispuesto a esperar un par de años para que tenga algo utilizable.

– Pensé que los códigos genéticos de los humanos y los Zentraedi eran prácticamente iguales – contestó Spier con toda honestidad, a lo que Winslow debió asentir dado que técnicamente el ex-agente estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

– Lo son, o eso es lo que he escuchado... y es precisamente por eso que necesito toda la información posible, o de lo contrario podríamos terminar haciendo que Némesis acabe con los pocos humanos que quedan en el mundo.

Con un ademán, Spier indicó al científico que prosiguiera con su explicación, ya que le sería de lo más útil a la hora de explicarles a sus socios por qué el proyecto Némesis estaba tan retrasado respecto de las previsiones anteriores.

Y el científico no decepcionó a Spier.

– Aún con todas sus diferencias visibles y evidentes, el ser humano y el pez cebra comparten un 85 por ciento de información genética. Por razones obvias, la identidad genética entre humanos y Zentraedi podría estar en un orden superior al 99 por ciento... pero en ese porcentaje de código genético específico, que hace que los Zentraedi sean tan altos como un edificio, puede estar la llave que necesitamos para que Némesis no pase de una especie a la otra y termine con nosotros en el proceso.

Para el doctor Winslow, esa era una oportunidad inigualable; la de presentar a alguien con responsabilidad la verdadera naturaleza de su corriente predicamento. Quizás Spier pudiera aprovechar los recursos que tenía a su disposición para darle una mano a Winslow con su proyecto... quizás en labrar una mejor relación con el veterano agente estuviera la clave para salir adelante.

– Y no es sólo información genética la que requiero – confesó Winslow ante un Spier atento. – También necesitaremos información acerca de la anatomía y funcionamiento de los cuerpos Zentraedi... para serle honesto, todo lo que podamos conseguir sobre ellos nos sería de suma utilidad.

Cuando se aseguró de que Spier hubiera anotado todo en su libreta, el científico se permitió un instante de alivio y tranquilidad...

– Por supuesto, ese no es el único problema que enfrentamos...

Spier notó aquella frase, y notó la expresión y el tono de voz del doctor al decirla, y por un segundo llegó a pensar que podía estar enfrentándose a un problema que pondría en riesgo a Némesis, uno que siempre tenía la manera de colarse en todo: la conciencia humana.

– ¿Tiene algún problema con el proyecto, doctor?

– Por supuesto que no – contestó Winslow con una expresión irritada y nostálgica. – Esa es una pregunta que tal vez le hubiera respondido a mi hermana... si los Zentraedi no la hubieran matado a ella, a su esposo y a sus tres hijos cuando arrasaron Surrey hasta que no quedara nada en pie.

Spier consideró cuidadosamente la expresión del científico, pues en él podía ver aquella emoción que dominaba entre la vasta mayoría de sus socios y colaboradores en el plan... ese odio incendiario e inextinguible por la especie de criminales interestelares que habían llevado al planeta al borde del cataclismo.

Ese ánimo de venganza que de una forma u otra, y con mayor o menor intensidad, residía en el espíritu de cada ser humano sobreviviente, y que correctamente canalizado era de gran utilidad para Spier y el resto de sus asociados... un ánimo de venganza que hacía que un científico atildado como el doctor Winslow asemejara ser un predador a la espera de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Exactamente la clase de persona que necesitaba Spier para organizar la retribución que merecían los Zentraedi por sus actos genocidas.

– Así que en lo que a mí respecta, señor Spier, el único problema que tendría con este proyecto es si no pudiera matar a todas esas abominaciones extraterrestres de la forma más dolorosa posible – remató el científico con una voz fría y terrible.

Ante eso, el ánimo de Spier cambió notablemente... era claro que el doctor Winslow había probado estar más allá de sus dudas y sospechas, aunque nunca dejaría de vigilarlo como era necesario dada la tarea de vital importancia que el científico y su equipo tenían entre manos.

Pero por el momento... por el momento era conveniente terminarlo todo en un espíritu de confianza y amistad, aunque fueran simuladas.

– Creo que no volveré a dudar de su compromiso, doctor Winslow – anunció Spier, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa helada de parte del científico.

– Sabia decisión.

* * *

**Viernes 29 de junio de 2012**

Como forma de pasar un buen rato y de despejarse de una semana que había sido bastante dura y cargada de actividades, el teniente Max Sterling invitó a sus amigos a una parrillada en su casa del barrio militar, a lo que aceptaron gustosos tanto Rick y Lisa como Claudia Grant, junto a su hermano Vince y a Jean, la esposa de éste último.

Los Grant y los Sterling habían trabado una cercana amistad a partir de Miriya y Jean, quienes por sus respectivos embarazos coincidían en atenderse con la doctora Cascio en el Hospital Militar de Nueva Macross; lo que había comenzado como charlas en salas de espera e intercambios de notas sobre las maravillas y pesadillas de la maternidad había evolucionado hasta convertirse en una sana amistad que no tardó en incluir a los esposos de las dos mujeres.

Aún a pesar de tener suficiente espacio para una parrilla, la casa de los Sterling, al igual que muchas de las "cajitas de fósforos" del barrio militar de Nueva Macross, carecía por completo de un jardín, y ponerse a cenar en el césped que tenía a la entrada de la casa no era una opción para Max y sus invitados... con lo que el arreglo consistió en cenar adentro de la casa mientras Max o alguno de los otros caballeros presentes iba de tanto en tanto a supervisar el progreso de la carne.

Después de un buen rato de avivar el fuego y esperar con el estómago que gruñía de hambre, los seis comensales pudieron sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de los primeros platos de aquella parrillada, a los que todos ellos les podían ver un muy buen aspecto que preanunciaba un sabor todavía mejor.

Aunque a esas alturas de la noche y con el hambre que Rick, Lisa, Max, Miriya, Claudia, Jean y Vince traían, hasta el cartón les hubiera parecido un manjar celestial.

La primera en hacer los honores fue la dueña de casa, tanto por galantería matrimonial de Max como (según él solía bromear) para cerciorarse de que la comida fuera comestible, ya que de entre todos los presentes Miriya era la única que tenía un estómago lo suficientemente resistente como para comer desechos radioactivos y no perecer en el intento.

Bromas al margen, todos los presentes esperaron con ansias a que Miriya emitiera su juicio profesional, lo que vino después de una serie interminable de masticaciones que la Zentraedi infligió al primer bocado que comió.

– Esta carne está deliciosa...

Con ese primer veredicto, los demás invitados atacaron sus platos casi con desesperación.

– Totalmente de acuerdo – coincidió Rick tras darle el primer mordisco a su porción. – Uno ni siquiera nota que es de vaca clonada.

Aquel comentario hecho con inocencia provocó un efecto que Rick no esperaba... y se lo provocó a la persona que más importaba en su vida, que había escuchado ese comentario instantes después de tragar su primer bocado de carne.

– ¿Vaca clonada...? – repitió Lisa para después mirar el resto de su plato con sospecha. – Cielos...

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta en estos días comprar carne de vaca genuina? – respondió Max mientras Rick no podía contener una risa inoportuna.

Lisa exageró el esfuerzo que le llevó tragar aquel bocado de carne, sin importar que ese supuesto sufrimiento le provocara risas al resto de los comensales; jamás le iba a decir a sus amigos que, clonada o no, aquella carne estaba muy buena.

– Por favor, no hablemos más de eso.

– No te preocupes, amor – dijo Rick, deteniéndose sólo para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lisa. – Lo peor que te puede pasar es que termines clonándote con esa carne.

– ¿Dos Lisa Hayes? – silbó Max. – ¿Crees estar listo para eso, hermano?

Rick sólo contestó con una gigantesca y hambrienta sonrisa que le duró muy poco ya que Lisa se ocupó de quitársela del rostro con un certero pisotón... haciendo que el piloto se llamara a silencio y se ocupara preferentemente de su plato de comida.

– Así que... – comenzó Max para cambiar de tema, dirigiéndose a Vince Grant. – ¿Ya se acostumbraron a Nueva Macross?

El hermano de Claudia esperó a tragar su bocado antes de contestar.

– La verdad es que sí... no es una mala ciudad para vivir.

A su lado, Jean asintió y agregó su propio comentario a lo que había dicho su esposo.

– El trabajo no es malo... el barrio es tranquilo, hay lugares a donde ir por la noche.

– Eso siempre nos faltó en Brisbane – acotó Vince tras terminar con otro bocado.

– Cositas de la ley marcial – coincidió Jean con un guiño travieso. – Aunque teníamos vacas reales.

– Pero en suma, estamos bien... y tengo que agradecerte una vez más, Rick... por la casa – concluyó Vince con sentida gratitud hacia el Líder Skull.

Por su parte, Rick reaccionó de manera humilde y modesta... como siempre lo hacía cada vez que los Grant le expresaban su gratitud por el gesto sorprendente y generoso que había tenido de cederles su propia "cajita de fósforos" para mudarse a casa de Lisa.

– Ah, muchachos, no es nada, ustedes la necesitan más que yo.

– Debería agradecerme a mí, teniente Grant – intervino entonces Lisa, quien tomó la mano de Rick por debajo de la mesa para tener al piloto lo bastante enloquecido como para que no reaccionara. – Fui yo la que aceptó a este piloto insurrecto cuando se quedó sin casa.

A Vince no le hizo problema cambiar su agradecimiento.

– Gracias, comandante Hayes.

– Bueno, Vince, hay algo que acá queremos saber todos – preguntó Rick, cambiando de tema para que no se siguiera hablando de él como un "piloto insurrecto". – ¿Quién era el terror de la casa, Claudia o tú?

Esta vez, el teniente Grant tuvo problemas para contestar... especialmente porque la teniente comandante Grant le estaba poniendo una mirada amenazante.

– No sé si me convenga responder esa pregunta.

– Mejor que no – agregó con frialdad Claudia.

– ¡Claudia, ya estoy grande!

– Pero todavía puedo romperte los huesos – replicó imperturbable Claudia antes de dirigirse a su cuñada. – ¿Tienes problema si te dejo viuda, Jean?

– Siempre y cuando te hagas cargo de la pensión.

Acosado desde ambos flancos, el teniente Grant prefirió ocuparse de su esposa y no del basilisco que tenía por hermana, atravesando a Jean con una mirada de indignación como si acabaran de traicionarlo de la peor manera posible.

– Ah, sí... así son las cosas contigo, entonces.

– Yo no me voy a poner en contra a tu hermana – replicó imperturbable Jean mientras daba cuenta de un pedazo de carne.

– Bienvenido a la vida de casado, teniente Grant – intervino Max con una sonrisa.

– Usted puede estar contento porque Miriya no tiene hermanas, señor – contestó Vince en parte para defenderse y en parte para pasar el manto de "víctima" al dueño de casa.

Ansiosa de meter su propio bocadillo, Miriya aprovechó la oportunidad para intervenir en la conversación con lo que los micronianos llamarían un "dato de color".

– En realidad, teniente Grant, hubo alrededor de ciento setenta y tres mil Zentraedi en mi lote de clonación...

– ¿Escuchaste, Max? – saltó Rick, dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo y sobresaltándolo sin proponérselo. – Hay otras ciento setenta y tres mil Miriyas sueltas por ahí.

Max juntó las manos como si fuera a orar y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

– Dios nos ampare.

A su lado, Miriya se veía resuelta y decidida, y rodeó a su esposo con un abrazo protector que al teniente Sterling se le hizo lo bastante fuerte como para provocarle dolor en los brazos.

– Si alguna de ellas se atreve a mirar a mi esposo, las mataré en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Sabes que te amo, no? – le dijo Max, conmovido por aquella maravillosa declaración de fidelidad conyugal.

Por desgracia para Max, Miriya aún no había terminado de decir lo suyo.

– Y si tú llegas a mirar a una de ellas, Maximilian... todavía tengo los cuchillos.

Mientras Max quedaba paralizado por esa amenaza, especialmente tras ver en la mirada de su esposa que ella estaba hablando completamente en serio, Rick palmeó a su amigo en el hombro en señal de conmiseración y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera compadeciéndose de él.

– Eso sonó feo, Sterling.

Entonces, Rick escuchó una suave voz femenina que le hablaba en tono normal... pero con igual seriedad que la que Miriya había tenido segundos antes.

– La misma amenaza vale para ti, pilotito.

– ¡Lisa!

Como ya era previsible que el siguiente en sufrir la amenaza de su pareja iba a ser él, el teniente Grant lanzó una propuesta que apuntaba a salvar el pellejo de sus congéneres y el suyo propio.

– Muchachos, creo que mejor nos retiramos de aquí por un rato... las damas tienen que tranquilizarse un poco... y tenemos que ver cómo marcha la carne en la parrilla.

– No sé si será buena idea, Vince---

Entonces, para reforzar la idea de su hermano frente a la objeción de Max Sterling, Claudia se metió en la conversación y le habló a su cuñada con naturalidad.

– Dime, Jean, ¿cómo te está yendo con la doctora Cascio?

– Muy bien, muy bien... me recomendó algunos tratamientos para los calambres...

De pronto, Rick y Max saltaron en apoyo del teniente Grant a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, alejándose lo más posible de aquella mesa antes de que quedaran envueltos en un debate ginecológico, a la voz de:

– Te seguimos, Vince.

Cuando los tres hombres se alejaron definitivamente del comedor, Claudia miró a sus amigas con una expresión traviesa y les guiñó el ojo de manera triunfal, satisfecha de haber logrado ahuyentar a la parte masculina de la cena con un movimiento como aquel.

– Jamás falla – proclamó victoriosa la comandante Grant.

Ya refugiados en la parrilla y lejos de las lenguas afiladas e impiadosas de sus esposas, novias y hermanas, Max, Vince y Rick se ocuparon de ver cómo estaba la carne que aún se asaba en la parrilla.

– Bueno... estamos libres de ellas – anunció Rick a modo de conclusión cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta del patio donde estaba la parrilla, mientras Max se ocupaba de la carne y le rezongaba a modo de respuesta.

– ¿De veras queremos estarlo, jefe?

– ¿Tienes que ser tan literal, Sterling? – terció Vince sin que Max le respondiera.

Afuera de la "cajita de fósforos", la noche era agradable, con un leve viento del Noroeste que refrescaba a una ciudad de Nueva Macross que encaraba el final del día con tranquilidad. Aquel viento no era suficiente para poner en riesgo a la parrilla donde se asaba la cena de aquellos militares... y el fuego de la parrilla daba un poco de calor en esa noche, además de asar la carne lenta hasta dejarla al punto justo mientras los tres hombres se refugiaban un poco y despejaban sus cabezas.

Mientras Max se ocupaba de supervisar la carne y Vince contemplaba el espectacular cielo estrellado de aquella noche, Rick juntaba fuerzas para plantearles a sus amigos una cuestión que venía meditando en silencio y soledad desde hacía un tiempo, una cuestión que no podía llevar ante Lisa así como así, y que por sobre todas las cosas tenía que ser considerada primero en la seguridad de una audiencia 100 por ciento masculina.

– Oigan, tengo que hacerles una consulta.

– Adelante – le contestó Max sin mirarlo, ocupado como estaba en cerciorarse que la carne estuviera bien asada.

– Estuve pensando mucho---

– ¿Tiene anotada la fecha y la hora, teniente Grant? – repuso con inusitada rapidez Max, mientras a su lado Vince hacía como que anotaba cuidadosamente.

– Por supuesto, señor.

– ¡Max!

Al teniente Sterling no le quedó otra más que dejar la carne por un segundo y prestarle toda su atención a su amigo y líder de escuadrón, porque tenía en claro que no convenía ponerlo de mal humor gratuitamente.

– Lo siento, jefe... continúa.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que tanto Max como Vince le prestaban atención, Rick pudo por fin revelarles a los dos lo que estaba teniendo en mente por esos momentos.

– Les decía que andaba pensando... creo que llegó el momento de que Lisa y yo tengamos un auto propio.

– Wow... – exclamó Max.

– Una gran decisión – acotó Vince.

– Enorme en verdad.

– Esto va a terminar mal.

– Veo una gran discusión en su futuro – aventuró Max, llevándose las manos a la sien en una pose de mentalista barato.

– ¡Muchachos! – explotó Rick, temiendo al instante que las mujeres hubieran escuchado su alarido, mientras Max y Vince dejaban su conversación privada y volvían su atención hacia el Líder Skull.

– Lo siento, Rick... ¿así que quieres un auto para los dos?

– No tiene que ser gran cosa... algo que nos sirva para ir y venir sin depender de los jeeps de la base.

Max calló un instante mientras pensaba las alternativas, las cuales discutió con Vince como si Rick no estuviera allí presente.

– Un "dos puertas" estaría bien para ellos, ¿no te parece?

– Algo que no consuma mucho...

– Yo diría un Fiat – propuso el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull.

– O un Peugeot, no son malas opciones – agregó el joven teniente.

– ¿Tienen modelos de dos puertas en Peugeot?

– Sacaron uno hace unos meses... lo estaba evaluando para quizás comprar, aunque con un sueldo de tercer teniente... – admitió Grant con pesar.

– Lo entiendo – se conmiseró Max antes de acordarse que a fin de cuentas era a Rick a quien tenía que dar consejo. – Te diría que te des una vuelta por algún concesionario, jefe... revisa planes de pagos, opciones, cuotas...

– Ok.

Pero Max sabía que había un escollo fundamental que quedaba por salvar... y sin ninguna anestesia o consideración, le lanzó a su amigo la pregunta que él esperaba que no le hicieran jamás.

– ¿Vas a decirle a Lisa?

– Pienso darle una sorpresa – admitió Rick con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Max sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la carne que terminaba de asarse en la parrilla.

– Como quieras, jefe... es tu vida la que está en juego.

Antes de que Rick pudiera defenderse o replicar, el teniente Grant intervino a las apuradas, mirando con nervios a la puerta de entrada a la casa... desde donde se podía escuchar la charla animada y entretenida de las mujeres que aún estaban sentadas a la mesa.

– Oigan, mejor volvemos rápido con las damas antes de que terminen de destriparnos.

– Una buena decisión, teniente.

– Es la _única_ decisión, señor – contestó Vince con seguridad y una pizca de temor. – Conozco a mi hermana y a mi esposa.

Ante eso, no había nada que Rick o Max pudieran agregar... excepto que ambos sabían muy bien que con Lisa y Miriya para completar el aquelarre, su situación estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en desesperada.

Los tres oficiales se esforzaron por cargar toda la carne que pudieran llevar consigo, y después de unas maniobras complicadas para abrir la puerta del patio aún con las manos ocupadas con las bandejas de carne, Rick, Max y Vince volvieron al comedor en donde cuatro mujeres los estaban esperando con ansias... por no mencionar un hambre atroz que se les notaba en el rostro.

– Y aquí vuelven los machos – anunció Claudia entre las risas de las otras tres, que llegaron incluso a aplaudir mientras Rick, Max y Vince dejaban la carne sobre la mesa y buscaban sus lugares.

– Vengan, señores, ya se los extrañaba... – se sumó Lisa, que no dudó en abrazar a Rick con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto él volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

El comandante Hunter sólo se dejó consentir por ese abrazo, sin importar el espectáculo gratuito que tanto él como ella le estaban dando al resto de los comensales... pero como solía ocurrirle cada vez que había algo que no quería que Lisa supiera, su cara lo traicionó por completo, dejándole claro a la comandante Hayes que su novio estaba escondiendo algo.

– ¿Por qué traes esa cara, pilotito?

– ¡¿"Pilotito"?! – repitió Max entre carcajadas. – Rick, si el resto del escuadrón se entera de eso...

– Que se mueran de envidia – replicó Rick, volviéndose para besar a su novia en los labios de la forma más descarada que se le ocurrió. – Si ellos no tienen cariño, no es culpa mía.

De pronto, Miriya reaccionó como si ese comentario le hubiera parecido ofensivo e insultante.

– ¡¿Ah, sí?!

Ni bien dijo eso, y sin darle tiempo a su esposo de opinar, la Zentraedi se lanzó con furia sobre Max y procedió a dar una demostración de primera mano de cómo había que besar espontáneamente y con energía a un hombre, una muestra en la que Max apenas podía acompañar y ni siquiera podía pensar en tomar las riendas ni por un segundo.

Cuando los Sterling concluyeron con su demostración, se encontraron con que el resto de sus comensales los miraban con sorpresa y diversión, y el único de ellos que pudo decir algo fue el que había provocado aquella demostración con su comentario insensato: Rick Hunter en persona.

– Retiro lo dicho.

– Ya verás cuando todo esto termine, amor – prometió Miriya a su esposo falto de aliento. – Al bebé le espera una noche en la montaña rusa.

– ¡Dios, no escuché eso! – exclamaron a coro Rick y Claudia.

Ya cuando la cena volvió a algo parecido a la normalidad y los demás devoraban sus platos, Lisa le quitó a Rick cualquier esperanza de encontrar alivio para su pequeño plan secreto, lanzándole una pregunta directa y descarnada.

– ¿Me vas a decir por qué traes esa cara?

– ¿Eh? – contestó sorprendido Rick mientras trataba de disimular y salir de aquella situación. – No, amor... nada del otro mundo... era una cosa que estaba pensando.

Lisa no dijo nada y volvió a ocuparse de su comida, pero más de un año de relación no habían venido en balde para Rick Hunter, quien había aprendido a leer extremadamente bien lo que ella se guardaba de decir. Y lo que Lisa se había guardado de decir era algo muy claro y evidente.

Que no le había creído en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Sábado 30 de junio de 2012**

Aquella misma noche la teniente Parino-Sterling había cumplido con su amenaza, dejando a su esposo oficialmente exhausto después de una maratónica sesión de amor en la intimidad de su dormitorio… apenas media hora después de que sus últimos invitados dejaran la casa.

Pero el cansancio no bastó para hacer que Miriya ignorara el tremendo movimiento de su retoño… y después de mucho intentarlo, la Zentraedi se rindió y abrió los ojos, para después llamar a su esposo, quien seguía completamente dormido de su lado de la cama.

– Max.

Si el teniente Sterling intentó decir algo con sentido, su intención le salió completamente mal, ya que de su boca sólo salió una serie de sonidos guturales e incomprensibles.

– Mmmhhhhmmmm – Max se arropó todavía más en un esfuerzo por preservar su sueño de la depredación de su esposa.

Por su parte, Miriya insistió en sacudir el hombro de Max con más energía, ya que no le iba a permitir escapar así como así de sus deberes conyugales.

– Max...

Max Sterling hundió su cara en la almohada, mientras hacía que su frazada lo cubriera hasta la nuca.

– Mnnfnnnmmnngnnffhhh...

Ese intento de resistencia fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la muy embarazada e irritada Miriya Parino-Sterling. Sin remordimiento alguno, la Zentraedi sacudió a su esposo con furia y sin escatimar esfuerzos.

– ¡Max! – gritó ella, logrando finalmente que Max se despertara en medio del más furioso sobresalto.

El pobre y atribulado teniente Sterling se levantó como si su casa estuviera bajo ataque, y buscó a tientas sus anteojos sobre la mesa de luz. Una vez que los encontró, y estando todavía más cerca del sueño que de la vigilia, Max se volvió hacia su esposa y le contestó con un tono que sonaba tan cansado como irritado.

– ¿Quéeeeee...?

Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, y en su voz se coló una extraña mezcla de fascinación y terror al momento de decir:

– Voy a tener al bebé.

Max la miró sin comprender, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos detrás de sus anteojos. Finalmente y para espanto de Miriya, el teniente Sterling se encogió de hombros, escapándose de la sujeción de su esposa y volvió a acostarse como si nada.

– Sí, lo que quieras... me lo dices en la mañana, ¿sí?

– Max, está pateando... voy a tener al bebé – insistió Miriya, sacudiendo a su esposo con más energía y desesperación al tiempo que sus gritos se convertían en verdaderos estruendos. – ¡VOY A TENER AL BEBÉ!

Esta vez Maximilian Sterling no pudo desentenderse de la cuestión.

– ¡¿Eeehhhhhhhh?! – contestó aterrado el teniente antes de que el sentido común volviera a él. – Miriya, faltan todavía cuatro meses...

– Díselo a ella – contestó Miriya, señalándose su abultado vientre con tanta fuerza que prácticamente se clavaba el dedo en él. – Está pateando como karateca.

– Mir, es normal---

– No, no lo es – insistió ella mientras abría el frasco de mermelada que tenía sobre su mesa de luz para situaciones de emergencia y se llevaba una cucharada a la boca... para después lanzar una exclamación elocuente de asco y náusea. – ¡Puajhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj!

– ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Miriya tosió para quitarse el mal gusto y después señaló el frasco como si hubiera sido veneno para ella.

– ¡La mermelada!

– ¿Tiene algo malo?

– No, está deliciosa – respondió ella con perplejidad y asombro antes de que las náuseas volvieran a apoderarse de ella. – ¡Pero me dio asco!

Dicho eso y antes de que su esposo pudiera hacer algo, la teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling se levantó de la cama, se ajustó el camisón, se puso unas pantuflas y se dispuso a abandonar el dormitorio ante la mirada absorta y confusa de Max.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Voy a llamar a la doctora Cascio.

– Mir, son las... – Max miró el reloj de la mesa de luz para saber cuál era la hora infame – tres de la mañana. ¿No puedes esperar a que amanezca?

– ¡No!

Ignorando por completo a su esposo y sacándole bastante ventaja a pesar de su gravidez, Miriya llegó al living de la casa y de inmediato marcó el número telefónico de su ginecóloga. Ella aguardó con impaciencia creciente a que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea, sufriendo cada tono del teléfono como si su agonía se prolongara, hasta que finalmente una voz femenina arrastrada, muy cansada y muy poco feliz de estar atendiendo el teléfono se hizo notar en la línea.

– _Cascio_.

– Doctora, necesito que me ayude – pidió Miriya sin siquiera saludar a la facultativa.

– _¿Miriya?_ – contestó incrédula la ginecóloga, tratando de entender en su modorra lo que estaba ocurriendo. – _¿Pero qué diablos...? ¿Qué te pasa?_

Mientras contestaba, la Zentraedi se sujetó el vientre.

– Creo que el bebé está por nacer.

Un murmullo de incredulidad, seguido por lo que parecía ser un manotazo en la propia frente de la doctora, pudo escucharse en la línea antes de que Valerie Cascio dijera algo al respecto.

– _Miriya, estamos en junio... faltan como mínimo cuatro meses más..._

– Pero está pateando mucho, y además tuve un ataque de náuseas con la mermelada---

– _Es absolutamente normal... _– le aseguró la doctora, tratando de sonar lo más paciente que le era posible a las tres de la mañana. –_ No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte_.

– Usted lo dice porque no la están pateando desde dentro de su propio cuerpo ni tiene náuseas.

La doctora dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, y Miriya no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutora.

– _Hagamos algo... tengo un turno disponible mañana--- hoy a las 10 horas. Si te preocupa, ven al consultorio y lo hablaremos cuando estemos las dos más despejadas y DESPIERTAS_.

Pero antes de que la alborozada y profundamente aliviada Miriya pudiera contestarle a la doctora, una mano masculina y fuerte arrebató el tubo del teléfono de manos de la Zentraedi, y Miriya sólo pudo observar con incredulidad a su esposo, semidormido y con una mueca de irritación en el rostro, mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído.

– Ahí estaremos, doctora Cascio – dijo Max mientras le lanzaba una mirada de soñoliento reproche a su esposa. - Disculpe las molestias.

– _¿Teniente Sterling?_ – quiso confirmar Cascio luego de escuchar la voz de Max, pero el teniente Sterling no perdió tiempo en cortesías.

– Buenas noches y espero que pueda descansar, doctora.

Al instante Max colgó el aparato y se volvió hasta enfrentar a Miriya. Ninguna palabra se cruzó entre ellos; Miriya no dijo nada porque no esperaba ver a su semidormido esposo allí, y Max porque no quería que el efecto de su reproche se desperdiciara si hablaba con la voz arrastrada por el sueño.

Y fue así que, sin decir nada, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling tomó a su esposa por la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla de regreso al dormitorio, impertérrito ante la resistencia de la orgullosa guerrera Zentraedi.

– ¿Qué haces? – exclamó indignada la Zentraedi, sólo logrando que Max la sujetara con más fuerza. – ¡MAX, SUÉLTAME!

Su esposo no contestó y Miriya exclamó con más fuerza y rabia.

– ¡¡¡MAX!!!

Al regresar al dormitorio, el teniente Sterling se lanzó sin más a besar a su esposa, intentando demoler la resistencia de ella con un poco de amor. Al principio Miriya se resistió con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no pasó de ser algo meramente simbólico… por más fortaleza y resistencia que ella tuviera, aquel pequeño hombre que la enloquecía siempre podía derrotarla en lo que fuera.

Ella odiaba eso de él… pero al mismo tiempo era una de las razones de por qué la amaba.

De pronto, aprovechando una momentánea pausa de Max, ella hizo más intenso el beso, y embarazo o no, Miriya Parino directamente colocó a su esposo entre ella y el colchón de la cama matrimonial, sin darle ninguna posibilidad de escape que no pasara por resignarse a dejarse quemar por su amor.

Con profunda resignación, el teniente Sterling miró a su mujer a los ojos y encontró que ese brillo que tenían las mujeres embarazadas se convertía en un fuego devastador en la mirada profundamente verde de Miriya Parino.

Él le acarició el rostro suavemente con la mano y ella respondió besando la palma de esa mano con ternura y amor… y después se lanzó a besar a su esposo con pasión desenfrenada, como antesala de lo que los dos estaban por hacer sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

Efectivamente, mientras los dos continuaban matándose a besos, Miriya comenzó a quitarse el camisón pero Max se le adelantó, dispuesto a no perder más el tiempo con vueltas.

A fin de cuentas, si no iba a poder dormir, lo menos que podía hacer era sacarle provecho a la situación…

* * *

**Lunes 2 de julio de 2012**

El capitán Daniel Shelby, del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, mataba de la manera que pudiera el tiempo que pasaba esperando a que lo atendieran en las oficinas de la Base Aérea. Hacía ya una hora y media que Shelby aguardaba su turno para ser atendido, pero para beneficio del oficial del Ejército, esperar era algo a lo que él estaba muy acostumbrado.

El papeleo que Shelby debió navegar en la oficina de Personal para que le dieran la oportunidad de transferirse de la Infantería al Cuerpo de Destroids había sido verdaderamente dantesco, con innumerables referencias de un despacho a otro, requerimientos a autoridades superiores, marchas y contramarchas, y permanentes pedidos a Shelby de que "esperara".

Por suerte para él, la paciencia era una virtud que había cultivado con mucho trabajo, y era por eso que había resistido todo el papeleo hasta que llegó el glorioso momento en que una amable secretaria militar de la Oficina de Personal le comunicó que su solicitud de transferencia había sido aprobada, y que debía reportarse a una de las bases del Ejército en las afueras de la ciudad para iniciar los procedimientos.

Shelby había atravesado unas cuantas clases teóricas e introductorias sobre el sistema de armas Destroid, junto a docenas de oficiales más jóvenes que él, y las había atravesado con tesón y determinación, como sólo lo podía hacer una persona que sabía que su futuro estaba en juego. Y toda su perseverancia y determinación dieron resultados cuando el instructor en jefe del curso de Destroids lo autorizó a realizar prácticas de simulación en uno de los centros de prácticas que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tenían en el área de Nueva Macross.

Para desazón del oficial del Ejército, ese centro de prácticas estaba en la Base Aérea de Nueva Macross... en territorio de pilotos.

Pero era una buena oportunidad, la cual Shelby encaró con optimismo y determinación aún cuando los encargados del centro de prácticas lo tuvieran esperando todo el tiempo del mundo para atender su pedido de tener a su disposición un simulador por una hora.

Su más reciente consulta había resultado en una respuesta de parte de los encargados del centro de prácticas, que le decían que todavía faltaba una hora para que pudieran atenderlo. Razonando que al fin y al cabo era su tiempo el que estaba perdiéndose, Shelby decidió emplearlo de manera más productiva y buscó su camino hacia la cantina de la Base Aérea.

Apenas había empezado su viaje hacia algo para tomar cuando impactó de lleno contra alguien que venía por otro pasillo, en una colisión que dejó a los dos accidentados un tanto desorientados y confundidos.

Tras recobrar el sentido y notar que la otra persona era una joven militar que parecía más desorientada que él, Shelby se dispuso a dar las disculpas del caso y seguir su camino.

– Disculpe...

– Lo lamento, señor, no quise--- – se excusó la joven oficial, callando luego como si hubiera visto al diablo mismo. – ¿Señor?

Le tomó un poco a Shelby darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando volvió a tenerlas todas consigo estudió detenidamente quién era la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Era una joven y menuda oficial militar de unos veinte años de edad, de cabello rubio atado en una conservadora cola de caballo y vestida con un uniforme militar de color blanco en el que resaltaban las estilizadas alas doradas que la identificaban como una piloto de combate, junto a una modesta hilera de barras de servicio que incluían, cosa curiosa, la cinta de la Cruz de Servicios Distinguidos; por la solitaria barra dorada que tenía en el cuello de su uniforme, Shelby dedujo que se trataba de una segunda teniente de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Pero no fue ni la insignia de vuelo ni las condecoraciones o el rango lo que más llamó la atención de Shelby sobre aquella joven.

Lo que más sorprendió al oficial del Ejército fueron los ojos de la piloto de combate, unos grandes y llamativos ojos grises, de mirada inteligente e inquisitiva que se clavaban en los suyos propios... unos ojos que él recordaba haber visto en otras circunstancias muy especiales y curiosas en su vida.

Esos ojos eran inolvidables para él, y bien pronto Shelby supo con quién había chocado en esa tarde de la Base Aérea.

– Vaya, teniente... qué sorpresa – murmuró Shelby en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla.

A la joven le tardó un poco más el recuperar el habla... porque todavía no había perdido la sorpresa que la había sobrecogido al ver lo que había ocurrido.

– Sorpresa es la mía... quiero decir, no esperaba verlo por aquí, señor.

Una sonrisa triste asomaba en el rostro de Dan Shelby... él mismo ni siquiera se imaginaba caminando los pasillos de la Base Aérea para una sesión de simulador. Pero la vida lo había llevado por ese camino, y ahora él lo transitaba con decisión... aún cuando se chocara en algunos momentos con sorpresas como aquella.

– Si me decía eso hace unas semanas, hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo con usted, teniente...

– Birkeland, señor – respondió la joven, cuadrándose cuando recordó que al fin y al cabo Shelby la superaba en rango. – Karin Birkeland.

– Gracias. Tengo una memoria desastrosa para los nombres.

La joven sonrió con timidez; era obvio que todavía no se recuperaba del choque, o de la sorpresa de encontrarse con el oficial que la había zamarreado literalmente para evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida... el mismo oficial al que había salvado en una batalla cruel hacía no demasiado tiempo.

Aquel oficial que ahora volvía a meterse en su vida de manera tan brusca e imprevista como las otras dos.

– Estamos en las mismas, señor...

– Daniel Shelby, teniente – explicó el oficial del Ejército, tendiendo la mano hacia Karin en señal de distensión.

Birkeland dudó por un instante en estrechar la mano que Shelby lo hizo, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo... y cuando lo hizo, una muy curiosa sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

Karin Birkeland no tenía forma de saber que algo muy parecido le había ocurrido a Shelby.

– Gracias – contestó Karin con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pasando luego a otro tema para no seguir soportando la tensión de seguir mirando a los ojos pardos de Shelby. – Si no es mucha molestia... ¿puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí, señor?

– Puede preguntar.

Y entonces Shelby calló, dejando a Karin totalmente confundida por unos segundos... hasta que por fin ella entendió la mala broma que le había gastado el oficial del Ejército.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor? – repitió Karin con un falsete que la hizo sonreír tanto a ella como a él.

– Vine a reservar un turno de simulador, teniente.

– ¿A reservar un---? – repitió incrédula la joven para después mirar a Shelby con un aire bromista. – ¿Piensa convertirse en piloto de combate, señor?

– Por supuesto que no, teniente... todavía tengo algo de respeto propio. Pedí mi transferencia al cuerpo de Destroids, y quiero adelantarme a las primeras clases oficiales de simulador.

Karin se tomó unos segundos para devanarse los sesos y recordar todo lo que pudiera sobre Dan Shelby. Ella lo recordaba de una de sus primeras misiones militares luego del Holocausto, cuando fundaron la base alrededor de la cual se construiría más tarde la flamante Ciudad Granite... sabía que era un oficial de la Infantería, condecorado por valor bajo fuego con la medalla Titanium tras la misma batalla por la que ella había recibido la Cruz de Servicios Distinguidos... sabía que Shelby había estado en el infierno que consumiera al 54 de Fusileros, y más que todo, recordaba haberlo visto en el hangar del Hyperion, confinado momentáneamente a una...

– Cierto... su pierna... – murmuró Karin con temor a decir algo que incomodara a Shelby.

Pero Shelby no estaba incómodo; su única reacción fue palmear suavemente la pierna que lo había tenido a maltraer, para después sonreírle a la joven que estaba frente a él.

– Gajes del oficio, teniente Birkeland. Ahora no me queda otra opción más que explorar nuevas alternativas profesionales.

– Le deseo la mayor de las suertes, señor.

– Muchas gracias, teniente – contestó con sinceridad Shelby, a quien le estaba naciendo un curioso interés por saber más acerca de la joven. – ¿Y qué hace usted aquí en esta mañana?

– Tengo horas de simulador que tengo que cumplir, señor... y quería adelantarme a eso.

– Entonces, teniente Birkeland... no la molesto más. Será mejor que vaya a cumplir sus horas... y buena suerte con eso.

– Gracias, señor, lo mismo para usted.

Sin más que decir, y sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarse y sonreírse como si fueran los tontos del barrio, los dos oficiales trataron de retirarse de allí con toda la gracia que les fuera posible, despidiéndose con corteses asentimientos y retomando sus caminos en un intento de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado desde el momento en que chocaron.

Los dos oficiales se alejaron el uno del otro, con pasos inseguros e incómodos.

El capitán Shelby intentó despejar su mente de todo lo que lo había azotado desde el choque, concentrándose en preocuparse si todavía estaba abierta la cantina y si aún podía llegar a conseguir una lata de Petite Cola. Fue casi triste para él que justo cuando estaba por volver a la normalidad, la voz de la teniente Birkeland lo sacara de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Capitán!

Al volverse atrás, Shelby vio a la teniente Birkeland, que estaba quieta y no muy lejos de él, mirándolo como si estuviera con profundas dudas sobre lo que acababa de hacer, y sobre lo que iba a hacer en breve... y Shelby notó que la joven estaba golpeteando el piso con la punta de su zapato.

Sea lo que fuera, ella estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa, teniente?

– Venga conmigo – exclamó la joven, que parecía todavía más sorprendida que el propio Shelby por lo que había dicho.

– ¿Me está invitando a algún lado? – fue lo primero que dijo Shelby, una frase que hizo nacer en él un ansia poderosa por estrellar la frente contra la pared y maldecirse sin parar.

¿Pero maldecirse por qué? ¿Qué demonios era lo que lo tenía tan... estúpido... frente a aquella piloto de combate?

En un gesto que alivió los irracionales temores de Shelby, la joven teniente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– No, señor... le estoy dando la oportunidad de adelantarse y practicar un poco.

– ¿En donde?

– En mi turno de simulación.

Ahora Shelby no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta... y su cerebro confundido se mataba en busca de algo para responderle a la joven teniente que no sonara estúpido, libidinoso o despreciativo.

Tarea harto difícil para alguien como él... pero una que creyó tener resuelta con un intento por salir de todo lo que pudiera parecer personal.

– No está hablando en serio... usted va a un simulador de Veritech.

– Los controles son prácticamente idénticos a los de un Destroid, salvo algunas diferencias obvias – replicó la teniente con absoluta seguridad. – No será mucho, pero le vendrá bien como introducción.

Shelby pensó en excusarse delicadamente, pero le resultó imposible... bien sabía que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera para hacer la transición de pisahormigas a jockey de Destroid, y él no estaba en condiciones de decirle que no a nadie que le hiciera una oferta tan generosa como esa.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente razón para decirle que sí a la oferta de la teniente, estaba esa sonrisa...

– Además, señor... si lo necesita, puedo darle una mano con lo básico – agregó Karin, sacando a Shelby del estupor sólo para ponerlo en uno peor.

– ¿En serio? – contestó sorprendido el capitán, recobrando luego la compostura. – Quiero decir... ¿está dispuesta a eso?

– Por supuesto, señor.

Shelby notó entonces que la piloto parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua y guardándose algo... y sus instintos fueron más fuertes que su sentido común.

– No se lo guarde, teniente.

La joven reaccionó sorprendida, preguntándose por dentro cómo diablos había notado ese pisahormigas que ella se estaba conteniendo una broma... y preguntándose por qué diablos ella era tan transparente frente a él.

– Con todo respeto, señor, con sus antecedentes de pisahormigas, va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para sobrevivir al simulador.

Lejos de lo que ella había temido, el oficial del Ejército no se ofendió por la broma sino que se limitó a sonreír y sacudir la cabeza en señal de resignación.

– En ese caso, teniente... muchas gracias por la oferta.

– No hay por qué, señor – replicó Karin con una sonrisa. – Tengo todavía una hora antes de empezar mi turno, así que si usted tiene por ahí algún instructivo básico de pilotaje de Destroids...

– Todavía no lo tengo.

– Entonces lo sacamos del archivo – contestó resuelta la joven teniente. – Va a necesitar algo de teoría antes de meterse en la cabina.

– Toda la ayuda que pueda me servirá... y espero no estar perjudicándola a usted, teniente.

– ¿A mí? De ninguna manera, señor. No se preocupe por eso.

Algo extraño pasó entonces en la mente del capitán Daniel Shelby, algo incluso más extraño que todas las cosas que le venían aconteciendo desde hacía apenas cinco minutos... era una especie de estupor que lo traía tonto y lento, y que debió haberle hecho perder la noción del tiempo, ya que cuando recobró la total conciencia se encontró parado como un idiota mientras la piloto le echaba una mirada extrañada.

– ¿Vamos, señor? – dijo entonces Karin, que sonaba como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que preguntaba eso.

"_Shelby, si no quieres parecer un idiota..._" se dijo a sí mismo el oficial del Ejército antes de asumir la apariencia de ser un tipo normal y profesional, digno de su rango y posición.

– Indique el camino, teniente.

* * *

– Buenos días, señores.

Sean Brent había entrado a la sala de reuniones con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que lo hacía ver como si estuviera genuinamente contento de pasar parte de la mañana sentado con los demás jefes de staff de los senadores opositores. En honor a la verdad, el asesor político de Lynn Kyle estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí por aliviar un estado de ánimo en la oposición que en las últimas semanas estaba viniéndose abajo con prodigiosa velocidad: la derrota de la oposición en la votación por la Ley de Inmigración Zentraedi había sido un durísimo golpe para la moral opositora que ni siquiera el reducido margen de mayoría que le había quedado al gobierno podía aliviar.

Y era por eso que aún los mejores esfuerzos de Brent fracasaron completamente en provocar en sus socios políticos algo más que miradas tensas y ceños fruncidos, dándole a entender al operador político que se enfrentaba a una junta más que difícil.

– Se te ve optimista esta mañana, Brent – disparó uno de los asesores con tal mal humor que el resto de los presentes lo notó. – ¿Te drogaste antes de venir?

– Casi sonaste gracioso, mi estimado.

Por más sonrisa que Brent pusiera para condimentar esa frase, dentro suyo había muchas ganas de moler a golpes al otro hombre... y lo único que lo detenía era que no podía darse el lujo de antagonizar a un miembro de la coalición opositora.

– ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa?

– Ya pasó más de un mes – respondió el otro asesor político con un tono frío, mientras sus demás asociados asentían y Brent reaccionaba como si le estuvieran leyendo el pronóstico del tiempo.

– Ajá...

– Los Zentraedi ya están viviendo entre nosotros como si fueran seres humanos...

– Ya lo sé... – siguió Brent con total naturalidad a la vez que el otro hombre empezaba a sentir que le subía la presión sanguínea.

– Y Pelletier y el resto de sus traidores siguen ocupando el Gobierno.

Brent hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano; nada de lo que estaba diciendo el otro parecía siquiera turbar su extraña paz.

– Nada nuevo.

Y ahí fue cuando el otro operador político perdió por completo los estribos, alimentado por una reacción en cadena que venía formándose en su interior desde el mismo instante en que vio a Brent entrando allí como si acabaran de conquistar el mundo.

– ¿Y qué diablos tienes en mente hacer con todo eso, Brent? – explotó el otro, haciendo que Brent se sobresaltara. – Mi senador ya me está preguntando cuál es el beneficio de estar en un bloque opositor cuando ya ni trabajamos de oposición.

Brent no se arredró, ni siquiera evadió la mirada furiosa de su interlocutor.

– Pues dile a tu senador que para empezar, podría ser un poco más insistente a la hora de trabajar el Senado cuando Pelletier nos presenta un proyecto de ley. O tal vez hacer algo que me vuele la cabeza de la sorpresa y presentar un proyecto propio en vez de esperar que nosotros se lo escribamos.

Tan azorado quedó el otro con la reacción que debió tomar aire antes de siquiera intentar una respuesta a la acusación brutal de Brent, pero para su desgracia era el momento del asesor de Kyle de retomar las riendas de la junta y fusilar verbalmente a los demás operadores reunidos.

– Señores, tenemos una responsabilidad que no podemos ignorar – proclamó Brent con helada irritación en la voz. – Muchos de nosotros pasamos el tiempo quejándonos del Gobierno y maldiciendo sus políticas pero no hemos sido efectivos para detenerlas cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad. Eso tiene que cambiar. Ahora mismo.

Un par de operadores políticos llegaron a asentir sin pensarlo, de tan confundidos que habían quedado.

– Y para eso, propongo que nos concentremos en lo más favorable de esta situación.

– ¿Y qué sería eso? – quiso saber otro de los presentes con curiosidad genuina.

Brent sonrió.

– El Gobierno está naturalmente erosionado luego del debate por la Libre Inmigración... y eso se notó en los resultados que obtuvo en el voto del Senado. Una mayoría de sólo seis senadores, señoras y señores... lo que significa que hubo muchos de los así llamados "senadores oficialistas" que desconfiaron de la propuesta del Gobierno lo suficiente como para cambiar su voto.

Varios de los allí presentes empezaron a entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo el asesor de Kyle... y sus sonrisas empezaron a acompañar a la que el propio Brent estaba esbozando.

– Seis votos que de haberlos tenido, nos hubieran permitido incluso forzar una moción de censura contra Pelletier y sus ministros después de torpedear el proyecto de inmigración.

– Y si mi abuela tuviera ruedas, sería un auto. ¿A donde quieres llegar con eso? – replicó airado el hombre con quien Brent había tenido su primer altercado.

– Y si te hubieras ocupado de sondear a los senadores que votaron con nosotros, tal vez ahora tendríamos más gente en el bloque – le contestó irritado el asesor de Kyle antes de hablarle al resto de sus socios. – Lo que quiero decirles es que la posición del Gobierno en el Senado es más precaria que lo que ellos creen. Más ahora que debemos compartir planeta con los Zentraedi.

El disgusto que asomó en el rostro de los demás invitados a la junta fue imposible de ocultar... y ni siquiera llegaba a describir el desprecio y odio que fluía en su interior al pensar en lo que significaba tener que vivir en el mismo planeta con la gente responsable de destruirlo.

Ese era el estado de ánimo en el que Brent quería tener a sus socios: el estado de ánimo que les recordara a todos por qué se habían unido en una alianza política como la que estaban llevando adelante.

– Señores, llegó el momento de aumentar las presiones sobre el Gobierno... cada debate legislativo debe ser una sangría para ellos, cada ley aprobada deberán pagarla con sangre propia... y mientras Pelletier y los suyos buscan mantener su mayoría, nosotros iremos horadándola de a poco, tratando de convencer a los más recelosos de que están apoyando a un Gobierno débil.

Otra asesora levantó la mano con prudencia.

– ¿Y los medios?

– Pues debemos estar allí todo el tiempo, señores – replicó Brent. – En la MBS, en los periódicos, en Internet... debemos aturdir a la ciudadanía todo el tiempo y a cada momento... no debemos darles respiro.

Como para no perder la atención de los socios de su coalición, Brent se levantó de la silla y recorrió la sala de una punta a la otra, gesticulando con las manos para acompañar cada frase que salía de su boca.

– Por el momento no estamos en condiciones de forzar la salida del Gobierno, pero tenemos la obligación de ir creando las circunstancias que nos permitan hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Debemos comportarnos como la gota que rompe la piedra y golpear, golpear, golpear... y no parar de golpear jamás. En el mismo lugar, de ser posible.

Deteniéndose, Brent estudió al auditorio antes de lanzar su golpe final.

– Ya tendremos oportunidad de alzarnos con el Gobierno.

La mesa quedó en un silencio absoluto.

– ¿Como cual? – contestó desconfiado otro de los asesores políticos, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa para satisfacer su curiosidad.

– Quizás alguna clase de emergencia pública... algo que nos permita explotar la idea de que Pelletier y su gente son incapaces de llevar las riendas de la Tierra Unida, algo que nos permita convencer a la ciudadanía de que lo mejor es que pongan su confianza en un nuevo Gobierno.

Era obvio que a muchos de esos asesores les estaba gustando la idea, lo suficiente como para dejar atrás la desazón y la desconfianza ante las caídas de los últimos días... en especial porque ya veían la reacción que tendrían los senadores a quienes representaban al presentárseles la posibilidad de tomar las riendas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

– Un gobierno más fuerte y decidido, que gobierne con los intereses de la Tierra como su único principio... y que esté formado por la gente que se plantó ante cada iniciativa de Pelletier.

"_Eso es, Sean..._" se decía a sí mismo Brent. "_Ponles primero la zanahoria adelante... y después dales el impulso_."

– Empezamos hoy mismo – descerrajó entonces Brent.

– ¿Cómo?

– No saldremos de esta oficina hasta que hayamos encontrado todas las objeciones posibles a los proyectos que el Gobierno haya presentado al Senado en los últimos días... y después instruiremos a nuestros senadores para que las repitan en cada oportunidad que puedan.

Luego, tras mirar uno a uno a sus demás colegas en aquella sala, a Brent sólo le quedaba una cosa por decir... la que le daba sentido a aquella junta, y quizás a los días que estaban por venir.

– Damas y caballeros, a partir de este momento vamos a erosionar al Gobierno. Y cuando esté lo suficientemente débil, nos bastará con una patadita para derribarlo.

* * *

**Martes 3 de julio de 2012**

Encerrado en su oficina, el senador Lynn Kyle leía de mala gana uno de los resúmenes de prensa que su "equipo de asesores" le había preparado para mantenerlo informado.

Era siempre lo mismo... los mismos titulares de los diarios y noticieros sobre las mismas noticias, los mismos juegos sucios de los otros senadores, las mismas malas noticias de parte del Gobierno... el mismo panorama insulso y deprimente que empeoraba con cada día que pasaba desde que Kyle asumiera el escaño de senador.

Hubo un momento durante la campaña en el que el joven llegó a creer que podía cambiar las cosas desde una banca en el Senado, que con semejante tribuna él podría llevar al pueblo adelante y lograr la transformación que él sabía que toda la humanidad deseaba.

Y hasta ahora, nada. Su banca había servido sólo como el taburete desde donde sus asesores podían trepar y maniobrar mejor, dejándolo a él como un declamador inútil en un recinto repleto de políticos sucios y ambiciosos.

El senador por Denver acababa de cerrar el resumen de prensa cuando sonó uno de los teléfonos de su oficina. No el teléfono oficial, que pasaba necesariamente por el cedazo de su secretaria (y por ende, de Sean Brent), sino el otro... el teléfono privado, aquel cuyo número sólo era conocido por unos pocos especialmente seleccionados.

Sin perder tiempo, Kyle descolgó el teléfono.

– Kyle, necesitamos su ayuda... – dijo una voz joven al otro lado del teléfono.

La voz le era extremadamente familiar al senador por Denver... era una de tantas voces jóvenes que él había escuchado durante tantas reuniones improvisadas y metidas de apuro entre actos que sus asesores pautaban para él.

Era la voz de una de aquellas personas que no habían perdido el fuego, que no se habían aburguesado por las exigencias políticas como Brent, Spier y el resto... era la voz de un joven que anhelaba cambiar el presente y el futuro tanto como él mismo.

Y por eso, el senador Lynn Kyle siempre oiría lo que esa voz tenía para decirle.

– Lo escucho.

* * *

Para las ocho de la noche, luego de haber pasado buena parte de la tarde esperando en la casa a que llegara cierto piloto de combate con el rango de comandante para poder cenar en paz y dar por terminado el día, Lisa Hayes estaba oficialmente exasperada y harta de esperar.

No porque los dos tuvieran algo especial que hacer, ya que la cena iba a ser un asunto bastante sencillo que incluía principalmente una ensalada variada que Lisa esperaba que Rick pudiera comer sin hacer demasiado berrinche, y para el resto de la noche sólo estaba planeado pasarla lo mejor posible y reponerse lo suficiente para el día siguiente; lo que tenía de terrible humor a Lisa Hayes era que pasaban las horas y no había noticia de Rick.

Sabía, gracias a varias e insistentes llamadas a la Base Aérea, que el comandante Hunter había dado por terminadas sus actividades del día a la hora en que debía hacerlo, y que había sido visto dejando la base por uno de los puestos de guardia principales. Sabía también que ninguna emergencia había obligado a su piloto a retornar a la Base Aérea, ya que cualquier urgencia lo suficientemente grave como para convocar a Rick hubiera hecho que ella misma recibiera una llamada de la Central de Operaciones solicitándole que se reportara a su puesto... y dado que aquella tarde y noche venía transcurriendo sin que el mundo no se fuera al diablo (lo cual ya era señal de progreso), no era tema por el que tenía que preocuparse.

La llamada que Lisa hiciera a Max un rato antes para averiguar si él tenía idea del paradero de Rick no dio mejores frutos; Max no le dijo a Lisa nada que ella no supiera de antemano. El misterio continuaba, y los ingredientes de la ensalada que Lisa pensaba preparar aguardaban en la cocina de la casa que los dos oficiales compartían.

Mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando con furia al reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto, la comandante Hayes comenzaba a pensar en las mil y una maneras que podía usar para castigar a su piloto por haberse desaparecido del mapa sin tener la decencia humana de darle una idea de qué diablos iba a hacer. Y con el estado de humor que Lisa estaba construyéndose, la lista iba a ser muy larga y el esfuerzo de imaginar nuevos y dolorosos tormentos daría resultados más allá de los esperados.

Justo cuando Lisa estaba resolviendo los problemas técnicos de hundir a Rick cabeza abajo en un caldero de aceite hirviendo sin que él pudiera escaparse, su celular sonó con estridencia... y cuando ella vio el identificador de llamadas, reconoció con una mezcla de alivio y rabia el número del celular de Rick Hunter.

Antes siquiera de poder decir algo luego de aceptar la llamada, la voz urgente y ansiosa de Rick Hunter se adueñó de la comunicación.

– _¿Lisa?_

– ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! – bramó Lisa en lo que era el comienzo de su ansiada descarga.

Lejos de sonar asustado, Rick sólo hizo una sencilla pregunta.

– _¿Puedes salir un minuto?_

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para descolocar a Lisa y hacerle olvidar su furia sólo por un instante: tiempo suficiente como para poder hablarle a Rick en un tono más o menos civilizado.

– ¿Por qué?

– _Tengo algo para ti..._

– ¿No puedes entrarlo? – preguntó ella con sorna, aunque por dentro le crecía la expectativa por saber qué diablos tuvo a su piloto perdido en el Universo durante horas.

¿Qué diablos se le había ocurrido ahora?

– _Me costaría un poco..._ – negó el piloto, cortando inmediatamente y de manera abrupta la comunicación.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera maldecir, un sonido inesperado resonó por toda la casa... el chillido inconfundible de la bocina de un automóvil, que había sonado inmediatamente después de que Rick terminara la conversación telefónica, algo que a Lisa Hayes le pareció demasiado extraño como para que fuera una simple coincidencia.

Al impulso de ese extraño evento, Lisa se levantó como disparada del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa con una incredulidad creciente que le oprimía el pecho.

– No, no puede ser... – repetía ella como un mantra, como si con eso sus temores se pudieran esfumar en el aire.

El mantra de Lisa no sirvió para nada, ya que cuando abrió la puerta de la casa se encontró con una visión demasiado increíble como para ser verdad... pero era verdad y Lisa debía resignarse al hecho.

Allí estaba Rick, de pie y sonriente en la vereda de la calle, saludándola con la mano... mientras se recostaba junto a un flamante y pequeño auto de color azul acerado y de dos puertas estacionado frente a la entrada de la casa de ambos. El auto se veía totalmente nuevo, y si bien no era impresionante como podía serlo una 4 x 4 o un deportivo, tenía un aire de elegancia y simplicidad que captó al instante la atención de una Lisa Hayes completamente sorprendida.

Evidentemente por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba, Rick estaba satisfecho de ver que su pequeña sorpresa había dejado positivamente azorada a Lisa Hayes, que no podía hacer más que ir con la mirada del auto a Rick y de Rick al auto, sin poder articular palabra coherente.

Y entonces, mientras su novia permanecía congelada como si acabara de ver algo imposible, el piloto sonrió una vez más, abrió la puerta del auto y le hizo un gesto a Lisa seguido de una invitación.

– ¿Te subes?

– ¡Rick! – balbuceó Lisa. – ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Haciéndose el sorprendido, Rick miró el auto como si le acabara de encontrar algún problema.

– Es un auto, o eso me dijo el vendedor... ¿cambió en algo?

– Pero... pero... pero... pero... – continuaba repitiendo Lisa, quien ya se había acercado al auto lo suficiente como para poder acariciar su exterior. – ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió...? – repitió ella, obligándose luego a calmarse para poder hablar con normalidad. – ¿Cómo lo compraste?

El piloto se encogió de hombros y fingió una inocencia que Lisa sabía bien que él no tenía... pero que igual se veía adorable en él.

– Bueno... no siempre vamos a poder mendigar un jeep de la base para ir por ahí, además suponte que alguna mañana se nos haga tarde y tú pierdas el teleférico.

Lisa parecía no creerle y retroceder a su escepticismo habitual, lo que hizo que Rick continuara exhibiendo el auto como si ella fuera un potencial comprador... mientras seguía defendiendo las virtudes de su idea y del auto que había traído a la casa como sorpresa para su novia.

– Me lo recomendó Max, dice que es un buen modelo de carrito, económico y que no consume demasiado... dijo que era "ideal para dos personas".

– Eso te dijo Max...

– Sí.

Lisa le clavó la mirada a Rick y él supo que se venían momentos complicados en su futuro más que cercano... y todo por aquel autito que tan hermoso y adecuado le había parecido en la concesionaria apenas una hora y media antes.

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió consultarlo antes _conmigo_?

El comandante Hunter tragó saliva... aquellos ojos verdes podían infundirle miedo con tanta rapidez como lo podían enloquecer de amor, y ése era uno de los momentos en que sentía miedo de mirar a Lisa a los ojos.

– Supuse que... quería que fuera una sorpresa...

– Porque esta es una decisión grande, pilotito.

Junto al auto, Rick se veía pequeño y progresivamente asustado... y sus intentos de defensa sonaban cada vez menos creíbles y coherentes.

– Claro, pero---

– Muy grande... – continuó remarcando Lisa, mirando al auto y actuando como si Rick no estuviera allí de pie y a punto de temblar de nervios. – Dios sabe lo que te habrá costado este auto.

– No tanto, en realidad... – se defendió el piloto. – Además tengo un plan de cuotas.

– Y me hubiera gustado estar ahí para arreglar el plan de pagos.

Completamente descolocado por esa salida insólita, Rick quedó con la boca abierta mientras Lisa dejaba atrás su pose de molestia y disgusto y se acercaba a él con un aire más amigable.

– ¿O crees que voy a dejar que pagues esto tú solito?

– No, por favor...

– Va a ser tanto tuyo como mío, y eso significa que voy a poner mi parte.

Dicho eso, Lisa besó a Rick en los labios y lo tomó de la mano, aparentemente sin percatarse de que con ese simple gesto ella estaba despejando todos los nubarrones que el piloto había empezado a ver en su futuro... pero sin que se le escapara que él le devolvía el beso con igual ternura y mucho alivio en todo su ser.

– Pensé que me ibas a matar – suspiró aliviado el joven piloto.

– Créeme que no me faltan las ganas – le contestó con inesperada severidad la comandante Hayes, quien se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Porque quería darte una sorpresa...

– Rick, tenemos que mejorar nuestra comunicación.

– Pensé que no teníamos problemas en ese departamento – respondió Rick, a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

– En realidad no...

– ¡Tanto mejor! – exclamó satisfecho Rick, logrando con eso que ella riera.

Y la risa operó en Rick como la gota que rebalsó el vaso... y mientras ella seguía riendo él se acercaba con algo en mente, algo que era claro que sólo encontraría una forma de ser satisfecho... y Lisa ya sabía reconocer muy bien las señales de lo que se venía. Por instinto ella retrocedió un par de pasos, sin intentar alejarse más de él que lo estrictamente necesario para hacerle las cosas un poquito más difíciles, pero eso no disuadió a Rick.

Nada podía haberlo disuadido de algo como eso.

– No, piloto, no creas que te vas a... – le advirtió Lisa antes de que los labios de Rick pusieran fin a todos sus intentos de advertencia. – Ohhh...

Cuando aquel beso terminó, Lisa aún pudo sentir ardiendo dentro de ella el anhelo de reprender a Rick por semejante decisión inconsulta... pero ese fuego castigador ardía con menor intensidad, como si estuviera cerca de extinguirse por el viento fresco e inexorable del amor que la unía a él, y una vez más maldijo aquel efecto inexplicable que conseguía Rick con cada uno de sus besos: el de cambiarle la cara y el ánimo como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

Lo peor de todo para Lisa era que Rick sabía el efecto que tenía sobre ella... y por eso estaba él sonriéndole de manera traviesa, aunque sin dejar de tenerla en sus brazos y apretada entre su propio cuerpo y la puerta del Fiat.

– Te odio – murmuró Lisa sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Rick, que ya le respondía con una negativa.

– No es cierto.

Para sorpresa de Lisa, ella se encontró rápidamente de acuerdo con la afirmación de Rick... y sintió que sonreía a la vez que le contestaba con una voz dulce a pesar de ella misma:

– No es cierto.

Rick sonrió y la besó en la frente, suspirándole luego dos palabras sobre la piel que obraron en ella como una ventisca que la dejaba en escalofríos.

– Me amas.

– Te adoro – corrigió ella, para después devolverle al piloto las cortesías y los cariños con algunos besos de su propia cosecha.

– Yo también.

Sin más que decir, Lisa se echó en brazos de Rick y se permitió relajarse junto a él... sintiéndose protegida y querida por aquel piloto demente y cariñoso que había convertido su vida en algo que valía la pena ser vivido... ni siquiera le importaba el fresco que empezaba a hacer en esa noche incipiente, y la ensalada que estuvo planeando durante toda la tarde ya había quedado muy lejos en su lista de preocupaciones; todo lo que contaba para Lisa Hayes era seguir allí donde estaba, dejándose abrazar por el descarado que había comprado un auto sin tener la decencia de consultarlo con ella.

En cuanto a Rick, además de agradecer a Dios y a todos los ángeles del Cielo por sobrevivir a la reacción de Lisa al ver su nueva "montura", una sensación agradable y cálida de pertenencia lo envolvía a la vez que él envolvía a Lisa en su propio abrazo... una sensación de saberse en el hogar, de saberse amado y apreciado por una mujer a la que amaba tanto que no le serían suficientes todos los días del mundo para decírselo... ella se sentía tan suave y cálida en sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón se podían sentir tenues pero inconfundibles a través de la ropa que ambos vestían...

Él la amaba, eso era lo único que estaba perfectamente claro en el universo para Rick Hunter.

Y como si todavía necesitara confirmación de que la adoraba, su corazón se estremeció cuando la escuchó hablar por primera vez en un lapso breve pero maravilloso de silencio.

– Tengo una idea, pilotito.

– Soy todo oídos – contestó él, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos... y lo que Rick vio en los ojos verdes de su novia fue algo que no solía ver en ella.

Travesura.

– Vamos a probar este bebé – sugirió Lisa.

Era el turno de Rick de verse sorprendido... al punto de quedar con la boca abierta en una expresión que le provocó algunas risas leves a Lisa Hayes.

– ¿A esta hora?

– ¿Y por qué no? – contestó Lisa como si fuera algo obvio. – Demos una vuelta por la ciudad... veamos qué tanto puede dar este carrito que compraste sin avisarme.

A pesar de aquella picada de cresta, a Rick le pareció que la propuesta de Lisa tenía sentido y que bien valía la pena ponerla en práctica cuanto antes...

– No es mala idea.

– Por supuesto que no – se apuró a confirmar ella, posicionándose delante de Rick para poder entrar al auto por el lado del conductor. – Yo conduzco.

– ¿Eh?

Lisa ya había conseguido escabullirse de las garras de Rick y se había instalado con comodidad en el asiento conductor del Fiat, tomándose unos segundos para admirar el interior del auto y tantear algunas de sus superficies... y comprobando que por dentro el auto se veía tan moderno y elegante como se veía por fuera. Los asientos eran suaves y extremadamente cómodos, y Lisa no tuvo ningún problema en acostumbrarse a la posición y hacerse con el volante y la palanca de cambios. Al cabo de unos segundos, la comandante Hayes debió aceptar en su interior el hecho indiscutible de que, inconsulta o no, la compra de Rick parecía ser muy buena.

Pero con reconocimiento o no, ella todavía tenía que hacerle saber al piloto qué tan en serio iba con sus planes.

– Es eso o a la noche...

– Entendí, Hayes, entendí... – gruñó Rick mientras daba la vuelta para ocupar el asiento del acompañante. – No puedes ser tan mala de amenazarme con eso...

Ya sentado en el asiento, y aprovechando una distracción momentánea de Lisa con el panel de indicadores del Fiat, Rick la abrazó intempestivamente y la besó por cada rincón que pudo encontrar, disfrutando con placer renovado de cada una de las reacciones de su novia y llenando sus sentidos con todas las sensaciones que sólo podía experimentar con Lisa.

– Aw... – murmuró ella cuando los labios de Rick la dejaron en paz.

– ¿O no?

– No se te ocurra hacerme eso mientras conduzco.

– Trato hecho – respondió Rick, para después besar a Lisa en la mejilla. – Pero cuando volvamos a casa, esa es otra historia.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente... pero en su mirada Rick ya podía ver aquel fuego verde que acabaría por consumirlo en sus llamas.

– Cuando volvamos a casa, pilotito, nos vamos a sentar tú y yo a cenar y a armar un plan de pagos que nos permita afrontar esta pequeña inversión. ¿Cuánto te costó?

– Sería mejor que te quedaras tranquila mientras manejas, ¿no?

Algo del tono de Rick le provocó intranquilidad a Lisa... y sabiendo que esa intranquilidad no se iría ni siquiera concentrándose exclusivamente en el manejo, Lisa soltó el volante y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Rick.

– ¿Cuánto, Rick?

El piloto pareció no querer responder, lo que hizo que Lisa extremara la presión hasta que por fin tuvo el valor de reconocer lo que le había costado su sorpresa.

– Veinte mil créditos.

– ¡¿_Veinte mil_?! – bramó Lisa.

Un renovado terror a fallecer por degüello a mordidas invadió al piloto y le hizo temer por su vida... desapareciendo sólo cuando Lisa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonreír y acomodar su mano a la palanca de cambios del Fiat, comportándose como si ese auto hubiera sido suyo toda su vida.

– No es mal precio – reconoció Lisa para alivio de su piloto, dirigiendo luego su mirada al frente y a la calle que se abría ante ella como la pista de pruebas ideal. – Veamos qué tal se porta...

Antes de que Rick pudiera atar su cinturón de seguridad, el Fiat arrancó para dar inicio a una recorrida de pruebas que pondría al piloto en medio de un vendaval de emociones... y mientras dejaban atrás las calles silenciosas del barrio militar para adentrarse en las concurridas avenidas y boulevards del centro de Nueva Macross, tanto Rick como Lisa coincidieron sin saberlo en que ese iba a ser sólo el primero de sus muchos viajes.

Y una cosa que Lisa no se atrevió a decirle a su piloto fue que en lo que a ella concernía, el tránsito de Nueva Macross todavía no estaba listo para la experiencia de ellos dos en su propio auto.

Definitivamente la sorpresa de Rick había sido buena.

* * *

**Miércoles 4 de julio de 2012**

Además del SDF-1 y de las numerosas bases militares que rodeaban a Nueva Macross como un anillo defensivo, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y el Ministerio de Defensa disponían de numerosos edificios dispersos por toda la ciudad, que se encargaban de atender las funciones más humildes y burocráticas de la defensa planetaria.

Esos edificios no albergaban escuadrones de combate o batallones del Ejército, y muchos de esos no contaban con más armas que las que tenían los efectivos asignados para mantener su seguridad, y salvo por la presencia de soldados uniformados en ellos, cualquier residente de Nueva Macross hubiera jurado que se trataban de simples edificios de oficinas.

Uno de esos edificios, ubicado en un tranquilo distrito de la ciudad alejado de los centros políticos y de negocios de Nueva Macross, servía como una dependencia temporaria de una de las tantas reparticiones pertenecientes al Ministerio de Defensa, encargada del manejo de las licitaciones y contratos de provisión para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Allí, civiles y militares trabajaban cotidianamente para mantener bien aceitado aquel engranaje invisible pero central de la defensa de la Tierra, combatiendo una batalla interminable contra el papeleo y los procedimientos asociados con sus tareas.

En ese edificio no había más que un modesto contingente de la Policía Militar encargado de la seguridad; algunos guardias que patrullaban los pasillos del edificio y custodiaban los archivos para que nadie metiera mano donde no le correspondía, y algunos otros que guardaban la puerta de acceso del edificio, atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en riesgo al edificio... eso si alguien tenía el suficiente interés en aquel edificio como para hacer algo.

Era por esa confianza en que nadie iba a reparar en una ignota dependencia burocrática que aquella mañana, los dos agentes de la Policía Militar que daban algunas vueltas por la cochera abierta del edificio no repararon en el camión que un proveedor había dejado estacionado allí; los proveedores de artículos de oficina o de comida iban y venían permanentemente a ese edificio, y no era raro que algunos camiones permanecieran en la cochera por largas horas.

Lo que llamó la atención de uno de los policías militares fue el extraño olor que despedía ese camión, y sin tener nada mejor que hacer se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Al llegar junto al vehículo, notó que el camión estaba completamente cerrado, pero el olor que venía de adentro era inconfundible... olor a fertilizante... y también olor a algo quemándose.

¿Y qué diablos hacía un distribuidor de artículos de oficina con fertilizante en su camión...?

El policía militar sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies... y apenas tuvo la entereza de ánimo como para volverse a su compañero y gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

– ¡BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El otro policía corrió dentro del edificio a dar la alarma; ni se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que podía tratarse de una broma o de un error...

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de los dos policías militares, la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde; medio minuto después el camión estalló por los aires, destrozando todas las ventanas en un radio de cuatro cuadras en un segundo y reduciendo parte del edificio a restos informes de mampostería, acero y cemento, que se consumían en las voraces llamas desatadas por la explosión.

* * *

En medio del caos en el que se había convertido los estudios de la cadena MBS en los instantes que siguieron a la explosión en la dependencia del Ministerio de Defensa, el insistente repicar de un teléfono pasó inadvertido para los enloquecidos reporteros e integrantes del staff del noticiero, que andaban demasiado ocupados en llamadas de celulares y gritos frenéticos para tener a punto el estudio para una emisión especial del noticiero.

Fue uno de los reporteros quien reparó en ese teléfono que sonaba ignorado por todos, y lo atendió pensando que podía tratarse de alguna nueva noticia...

Por un lado, el reportero tenía razón, pero por el otro, deseó jamás haberla tenido.

– _No cuelgue el teléfono_ – ordenó una voz dura y fría. – _Tenemos un comunicado para ustedes_.

El reportero apenas tuvo tiempo para encender un grabador conectado al teléfono, y luego escuchó detenidamente el comunicado mientras le hacía señas desesperadas a otros integrantes del staff de MBS para que corrieran junto al teléfono lo antes posible.

Algunos de ellos lo hicieron, pero otros estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de mantener al canal al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la convulsionada ciudad, en donde se sucedían los rumores más delirantes e infundados, los cuales había que descartar para evitar que la cadena transmitiera noticias falsas y acrecentara así el temor y la incertidumbre que vivían los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross.

Y entonces, todo el edificio se estremeció; las ventanas temblaron con la onda expansiva, y varios de los periodistas y miembros del staff tropezaron. Algunos de los que aún no habían caído, sobrecogidos por recuerdos de la guerra y del bombardeo, corrieron por instinto a esconderse en los sótanos del edificio de la MBS, o si no les era posible buscar refugio bajo tierra, lo encontraban debajo de sus escritorios, en donde permanecían a la espera de que el mundo se fuera completamente al diablo.

Por suerte, el mundo no desapareció ni aquel fue un nuevo ataque de los Zentraedi; todos los que estaban en el edificio de la MBS quedaron callados y tensos... esperando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, fuera lo que fuera. Incluso la presentadora del noticiero quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder sacudirse la sorpresa de aquellas explosiones... y las cámaras del canal transmitían la estupefacción de la periodista a toda la audiencia de la MBS.

Entonces, las puertas del estudio se abrieron con violencia, dejando pasar a dos reporteros que venían como almas que llevaba el diablo, apurándose para dejar en manos del productor del noticiero un par de despachos.

Cuando el productor los leyó, poco le faltó para caerse sobre el trasero... pero encontró la suficiente entereza como para incorporarse y dejar los despachos en manos de la presentadora del noticiero.

La reacción de la periodista fue exactamente la misma que la de su productor.

– ¿Podemos confirmar esto? – preguntó la conductora del noticiero a su productor, sin importarle que las cámaras la estuvieran enfocando. – ¿Sí? Bueno...

Cuando el camarógrafo y el productor le hicieron una señal de confirmación, la presentadora miró a la cámara y trató de aclararse la voz antes de retomar la transmisión.

– Damas y caballeros, nos acaba de llegar esto – anunció la conductora tras leer una vez más los despachos que le habían pasado, como si quisiera confirmar lo que le parecía increíble. – Han habido otras dos explosiones además de la registrada hace minutos... según nos informan, se trata de detonaciones simultáneas en una dependencia del Ministerio de Seguridad en Segunda y Montrose, y en una comisaría de la Policía Civil en Araucaria y Cincuenta y Nueve... todavía estamos esperando un comunicado oficial del Gobierno o de la Policía Civil al respecto, pero...

Una vez más, el productor del noticiero le hizo señas a la presentadora de que algo acababa de llegar a la redacción de noticias, algo que debía ser comunicado a la población cuanto antes. La presentadora reaccionó inicialmente con molestia que trató de ocultar para que la audiencia no se percatara de lo mucho que la irritaba estar a ciegas y al aire... y la cara de molestia continuó hasta que uno de los asistentes de la producción le hizo llegar un nuevo despacho a su escritorio.

De mala gana, la periodista leyó muy por encima aquel despacho, al principio sin esperar que dijera nada importante... pero esa impresión colisionó muy pronto con la realidad. Ese despacho no era sólo importante: era fundamental en la historia que venía desarrollándose desde que la primera bomba hiciera explosión apenas unos minutos antes.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza, la presentadora le consultó al productor si el despacho que tenía en su mano era genuino, a lo que el productor del noticiero de la MBS confirmó de manera nerviosa, indicándole además con un gesto propio que tenía que darlo a conocer a la audiencia en ese mismo instante.

Tras tragar saliva y acomodar sus papeles, la presentadora del noticiero miró fijamente a la cámara y comenzó a hablar de improviso, sin guiarse por las frases que aparecían en el Teleprompter... que por otro lado, ya no tenían ningún sentido; eran noticias que la vorágine de los eventos habían convertido en hechos viejos.

– Otro dato de último momento: un grupo acaba de atribuirse los atentados de esta mañana... se hacen llamar---

* * *

– _Somos la Vanguardia de la Paz_ – anunció una voz que había pasado por un distorsionador al punto de hacerla mecánica e irreconocible. – _Las acciones de hoy han sido sólo el inicio de nuestra campaña. El Gobierno ilegítimo de los militares y sus lacayos no ha oído el reclamo pacífico del pueblo por su libertad y autodeterminación; lo oirán ahora de la mano de nuestras acciones._

Durante todo ese día, la MBS se había ocupado de difundir el anónimo que los supuestos perpetradores de los ataques terroristas dejaran en sus teléfonos; invariablemente esa grabación acompañaba todos los boletines de noticias que la cadena había emitido a lo largo de aquel día de sorpresa y terror.

Una población hambrienta de noticias y llena de terror había estado todo el día pegada a las pantallas de la televisión, devorando con desesperación cada informe noticioso sobre los atentados de ese día; las líneas telefónicas de Nueva Macross, tanto las fijas como las asignadas a teléfonos celulares, fueron colapsadas por la avalancha de llamadas de gente común que quería saber si sus parientes y seres queridos estaban a salvo, y en medio del maremágnum, los servicios televisivos y radiales de Macross Broadcasting System habían sido el enlace vital del que dependía la ciudadanía para estar al tanto de la situación.

Y la grabación de los que se habían hecho responsables era uno de los elementos más resonantes de la cobertura mediática de MBS.

No eran sólo los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes los que prestaban atención a la voz y al manifiesto en el que la "Vanguardia de la Paz" anunciaba el inicio de una campaña de acciones contra las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y los "colaboracionistas del régimen militar", junto con los postulados esenciales de su propuesta; también los propios militares en el SDF-1 y el personal del Ministerio de Seguridad escudriñaban cada milisegundo de la grabación con la esperanza de extraer de ella alguna pista que indicara algo acerca de la identidad verdadera de ese nuevo grupo terrorista.

En toda Nueva Macross, las mismas órdenes frenéticas llegaban a las distintas unidades policiales y militares: había que mantener el orden en la ciudad, había que prevenir futuros ataques, había que extremar la vigilancia... y por sobre todas las cosas, había que encontrar a los responsables de esos ataques antes de que se les ocurriera repetir la proeza de aquel día.

Y en la MBS, ajena a la reacción volcánica que sus ataques y declaraciones habían provocado en todos los niveles del GTU y sus instituciones armadas, la voz de la "Vanguardia de la Paz" proseguía con su comunicado una vez más, que no por haber sido repetido durante todo el día había dejado de ser noticia.

– _Tendremos paz y libertad_ – proclamó la voz grabada a modo de cierre, como tantas veces lo había hecho a través de las pantallas de la televisión. – _O nos la conceden los militares, o se las quitaremos por la fuerza._

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Sobre llovido, mojado… no sólo estalla un nuevo frente de conflicto en el mundo loco en el que viven los H2, sino que también los susodichos tienen su propio auto… que Dios se apiade de toda la pobre gente que anda por las calles de esa ciudad…

- Les agradezco mucho a ustedes, estimados lectores, por seguir con esta historia a lo largo de estos meses y dejar sus comentarios y reviews… y como siempre, va mi agradecimiento y mi saludo a Evi (lean "_Vientos de Eternidad_"), Sara y Kats por su amistad. ¡Un abrazo grande, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y nos vemos la próxima vez con el Capítulo 23!


	34. Capítulo 23 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXIII: Detonante**

**Lunes 14 de julio de 2012**

El reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina marcó las ocho y cuarto de la noche.

El dato era completamente objetivo e indiscutible, y podía ser corroborado con sólo chequear el reloj digital en el microondas, o con encender algún televisor y buscar un canal que pasara la hora en pantalla.

Pero ese hecho objetivo e indiscutible sólo ponía al comandante Rick Hunter de peor humor, mientras veía entre preocupado y ansioso cómo comenzaba una hora más sin que Lisa regresara a la casa que los dos compartían en el barrio militar de Nueva Macross.

El comandante Hunter conocía la rutina de Lisa Hayes al dedillo: se suponía que su turno de servicio finalizaba a las 1800 horas y que dejaba el SDF-1 a las 1815; luego venían entre veinte y treinta y cinco minutos de viaje de regreso a casa, dependiendo del tránsito, y después ya podían los dos ocuparse de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

Sólo que ese día, la rutina tan previsible y tranquilizante de Lisa no se cumplió.

Primero, Rick pensó que debía ser una demora común y corriente: tal vez Lisa se quedó charlando de algo con Claudia antes de irse del SDF-1, o podía ser que Vanessa hubiera demorado el reporte de las 1800 horas, o quizás Kim había armado una queja enorme por el funcionamiento de los sistemas, o bien podía ser que Sammie se hubiera encontrado con un problema que requería de los conocimientos de Lisa para solucionarse, o como última alternativa, posiblemente el almirante Gloval la había citado para una junta breve y de último minuto.

Esas hipótesis consolaron a Rick por los primeros quince minutos de demora. A los veinte minutos, el condecorado líder del Escuadrón Skull ya caminaba de una punta a otra de la casa, preocupándose por Lisa y su demora. Intentó llamarla al celular, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el tono de ocupado; otras llamadas al Cuartel General fueron respondidas con iguales tonos e igual falta de explicaciones.

El temor comenzó a acosar al piloto de combate: esos no eran momentos para que Lisa anduviera por allí sin decirle nada, no cuando estaba todo el mundo como loco por la ola de terrorismo... tal vez le hubiera pasado algo malo, algo...

Rápidamente, Rick se tranquilizó; él hubiera sido el primero en enterarse si algo malo le pasaba a Lisa.

Decidió entonces que no cabía otra cosa más que esperar... nuevas llamadas de teléfono resultaron tan inútiles como las primeras. Para calmar sus nervios, el piloto decidió hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado y concentrado so pena de un gran desastre.

Era hora de cocinar, y el piloto de combate se encerró en la cocina de la casa.

Por largos minutos, Rick se enfrascó en una batalla culinaria contra su propia torpeza y los utensilios de la cocina, esas cosas hechas "para la comodidad de la mujer moderna" pero que resultaban ser una tortura para el hombre contemporáneo. Sin embargo, a fuerza de voluntad y terquedad, Rick no tardó en revertir el curso de la batalla y comenzó su camino hacia la victoria sobre la cocina.

Con lo ocupado que estaba y en medio de la batahola de la cocina, Rick creyó escuchar el sonido de un automóvil estacionando en la puerta de su casa, pero en vez de investigar o cerciorarse de eso, lo consideró sólo como un mal truco de sus ansiedades exacerbadas, y volvió a preocuparse por las papas fritas que tenía frente a él.

El piloto no le dio más importancia a ese sonido por un rato más.

Pero cuando escuchó que la puerta de calle se abría, Rick prácticamente saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa dispuesto a lo que fuera. Lo que encontró allí fue lo que él esperaba y ansiaba ver: a la comandante Lisa Hayes recién retornada de sus labores militares, con una cara de molestia y cansancio que ahuyentaba al más valiente... porque a Lisa, como a cualquier otro mortal, le molestaba profundamente tener que quedarse a trabajar dos horas más de lo que correspondía.

Rick ya estaba demasiado agitado y nervioso como para acordarse de guardar la compostura y estar tranquilo antes de decir pío, e hizo lo que le nació: mirar a Lisa con ojos aterrados y dejar salir toda su ansiedad en las palabras que pronunció entonces.

– ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Traída de regreso a la realidad por ese "recibimiento" tan brusco, Lisa le devolvió a su novio una mirada sorprendida y confundida.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! – explotó Rick con iguales partes de ansiedad y temor. – ¡Estuve muerto de miedo por ti!

Como estaba demasiado ocupada peleando para quitarse el sobretodo de su uniforme y colgarlo en un perchero, Lisa no pudo contestarle a Rick sino hasta algunos segundos después.

– Rick, sólo me demoré un poco en la Central...

– ¡Podrías haberme avisado!

Ya sin tener que pelear con el sobretodo, Lisa dio unos pasos largos y rápidos hasta quedar frente a Rick. Había ido a él con toda la intención de reprenderlo por su comportamiento histérico, y no le faltaban alternativas de frases furibundas para lanzarle al piloto por salirle con esos planteos luego de un día tan largo como ese. Pero bastó con que Lisa mirara a Rick a los ojos por un segundo para que supiera que lo que movía a su piloto no era la histeria o la irritación, sino algo que nunca creyó ver en él.

Temor.

Al instante, Lisa bajó su postura y rodeó a Rick con un abrazo muy necesario y reparador, mientras le susurraba amorosamente una pregunta al oído.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

La respuesta vino al oído de la propia Lisa, dicha con inquietud y temor.

– Me preocupé... eso es todo...

De pronto, Rick se separó de ella y procuró mirarla a los ojos, tratando de disculparse en silencio por su comportamiento... y tratando de hacerle entender todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había tenido que pasar en esas horas eternas que transcurrieron hasta que ella regresó a casa.

– Con todo lo que está pasando... que te demoraras tanto y no llamaras... no sabía si te habían secuestrado o no...

– ¡¿Secuestrado?! – repitió Lisa como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, para después abrazar a Rick con ternura. – Por supuesto que no, chiquito...

– No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más...

– Es que ni tiempo me dieron... pasó que---

La explicación de Lisa quedó en la nada, y Rick pudo ver que ella luchaba contra sus sentimientos... pero por fin, y con una simplicidad y familiaridad que eran prácticamente espantosas, la comandante Lisa Hayes suspiró y explicó lo que la había mantenido demorada.

– Otro ataque más.

– ¿En donde?

– Nueva Detroit... una comisaría de la Policía local – explicó ella con una impotencia que se convertía en rabia. – Un coche bomba se incrustó contra el frente del edificio y explotó antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

Al instante y para sus adentros, Rick lamentó siquiera haberle reprochado su demora a Lisa... si tenía algo de furia, ya la había dirigido contra aquellos desgraciados de la Vanguardia de la Paz, que continuaban con su campaña de terrorismo urbano en nombre de vaya uno a saber qué ideal de paz desquiciado y mutado hasta convertirlo en una grotesca caricatura.

A aquellos ataques iniciales en Nueva Macross le siguieron otros con una regularidad pasmosa, y el fenómeno no tardó en expandirse por otras grandes ciudades de América del Norte primero, y por el resto del mundo más tarde (gracias a grupos que imitaban los despreciables métodos de la Vanguardia de la Paz), con atentados contra bases militares y edificios gubernamentales... además de asesinatos de dignatarios del GTU, oficiales militares, y otras fechorías que habían esparcido el terror por todos lados.

En nadie estaba más fuerte el temor que en los allegados a los que trabajaban en el Cuartel General... ellos eran los blancos principales de los terroristas.

Silencio. Dos jóvenes a los que la guerra y el dolor habían hecho madurar aprisa se miraron a los ojos, buscando en la mirada del otro aquella paz que el mundo parecía empecinado en negarles. Pero lo de ellos palidecía en comparación con lo que el destino (y un automóvil cargado de explosivos por criminales desaprensivos) le había reservado a los infortunados que estaban en ese momento en la oficina.

Rick tragó saliva antes de hacer la pregunta que más dolor le daba en medio de esa situación.

– ¿Cuántos muertos?

La respuesta salió de los labios de Lisa con dolor e impotencia... y mucha más rabia.

– Quince.

– Cielos... – murmuró horrorizado el piloto. – ¿Atraparon a alguien?

– La Policía está tras las pistas de algunos sospechosos... de todas maneras, todas las guarniciones militares y edificios oficiales de la región están en alerta máxima por si vuelven a intentar algo, no que vaya a servir de mucho...

Lisa iba a seguir hablando de todo lo ocurrido, pero supo al instante que no importaba, que nada de eso valía la pena en ese momento y en ese lugar. Que lo único que importaba, que lo único para lo que valía la pena vivir, era para estar en momentos como ese en compañía de la persona que la hacía sentir segura en medio del maremágnum de su vida. Que aunque fuera sólo por un segundo, era posible dejar atrás la fortaleza y la seguridad, y encontrar refugio en él.

No tardó la joven comandante Hayes en dejarse abrazar por Rick y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

– Estoy muy preocupada, Rick...

– Se te nota.

Para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura, Rick comenzó a acariciar a su novia, sin siquiera soltarla... tenía que hacerla sentir cómoda, segura y en paz, aunque más no fuera en la casa que compartían, tenía que ser el refugio de ella, como tantas veces ella había sido su fortaleza.

Bien pronto, Lisa comenzó a desahogarse.

– Cada día que pasa es peor... cada nuevo atentado... no sé si mis nervios puedan soportarlo.

– Tú soportarías todo, amor.

– Esto no es como la guerra... – negó con dolor la joven. – Esta vez son humanos contra humanos...

Lisa Hayes sintió un beso tierno y largo en la piel de su mejilla... un beso que le provocó un suave calorcito que bien pronto se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo como un bálsamo reparador y reconfortante. Y después, casi al instante, ella escuchó unas palabras en las que deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas.

– Si soportamos la guerra, vamos a poder soportar esto, Lisa... confía en mí...

– Con mi vida.

Volteando, Lisa notó que Rick la miraba embelesado y sonreía... y para gusto y alivio de ella, esa sonrisa era su clásica sonrisa de travesura.

Quizás las cosas estuvieran volviendo a la normalidad. No del todo, pero sí de a poco.

– Sólo te pido una cosa, amor...

– Lo que quieras – le aseguró Lisa, feliz de la vida de ver cómo la sonrisa de su novio se hacía gigante.

– La próxima vez, tómate cinco segundos y llama para avisarme que estás bien... te prometo que hago lo mismo...

Tras el silencio, y después de mirarlo con todo el amor del que ella era capaz, la comandante Hayes abrazó a su novio y le dio un beso rápido en los labios como manera de sellar su acuerdo, y de asegurarle tácitamente que nunca más iba a dejarlo en manos del temor.

– Por supuesto...

– Ahora que resolvimos eso, ¿por qué no dejas que tu piloto favorito cocine algo para ti? – cambió rápidamente de tema y de humor el piloto. – Te vendría bien...

– Ni lo menciones – replicó Lisa, exagerando lo hambrienta que estaba. – Después de lo que te hice al no avisarte, me toca cocinar para redimirme...

– En ese caso, me dejas masajearte...

Lisa ensayó una negativa a los apurones, más cuando vio que Rick ya se estaba arremangando.

– Rick, tengo que---

El porte seguro del piloto –y la mano que le puso a ella en el hombro– la detuvieron al instante.

– No te lo estaba pidiendo...

Sin darle la oportunidad de protestar o decir algo en su defensa, Rick se ocupó de conducir lenta y cuidadosamente a Lisa hasta el sofá, en donde la sentó y se aseguró de que ella estuviera cómoda en todos los aspectos posibles; una almohada para que apoyara la cabeza fue el toque final. Después, el piloto ayudó a la cansada comandante a deshacerse de la chaqueta de su uniforme militar, la cual fue a parar de manera poco ceremoniosa al otro lado del sofá.

No importaba que hiciera frío, ya que por un minuto maravilloso, todo estuvo bien en el mundo personal de la comandante Elizabeth Hayes.

Las cosas empezaron a estar realmente bien cuando con ayuda de Rick ella pudo también quitarse la camisa del uniforme, hasta quedar sin otra cosa más que la musculosa que usaba por debajo de todo... lo que la dejó con los hombros descubiertos y expuestos por completo a las manos de su piloto. Después, Rick desató el cabello de Lisa y lo dejó caer completamente libre sobre los hombros de ella. Notando eso, y queriendo asegurarse de que Rick no tuviera ningún obstáculo, Lisa tomó su cabello y se ocupó de quitarlo de en medio.

Y todo estuvo listo.

La comandante Hayes sintió las primeras caricias de las manos de Rick como un verdadero milagro: era como si al sólo toque de ese joven, todos sus dolores, molestias y cansancios desaparecieran como si jamás hubieran existido. Sólo porque sí, Lisa trató de no dejarse llevar por esa ola de placer que la invadía, pero su resistencia se agotó más temprano que tarde... y antes de que pasara un minuto de que Rick comenzara con el masaje, Lisa Hayes ya había cerrado los ojos y se había entregado a lo que viniera.

La joven oficial no tuvo mucha idea de lo que pasaba por fuera; todo lo que existía en su mundo eran las manos de Rick Hunter recorriendo sus hombros... su cuello... su espalda... dándole unos instantes de alivio y una promesa de algo maravilloso. Y de vez en cuando, sólo cuando ella estaba totalmente desprevenida, el piloto complementaba los masajes con un beso en algún rincón al azar del cuerpo de ella, lo que terminaba por llevar a la comandante Hayes al pináculo de la locura.

Lisa podía estar loca de placer, pero Rick no le iba en zaga; ya ni él era consciente de lo que pasaba mientras seguía masajeándola... ella se sentía tan suave y tersa al contacto de sus manos, tan maravillosa y frágil, que lo único que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que el momento fuera más propicio y que lo que ambos se prometían con esos fugaces roces se convirtiera en una realidad más fantástica que cualquier sueño.

El piloto había comenzado acariciándola para después, cuando ella se hallara más a gusto, poder masajearla como era debido, pero no había contado con una cosa: el efecto intoxicante que Lisa Hayes tenía en él. Lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta, Rick terminó regresando al principio, es decir, a recorrer sin ton ni son la piel de Lisa con sus manos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones compartidas casi tanto como ella lo hacía.

"_Qué extraño_", pensaba él en los ratos de conciencia que de vez en cuando tenía, "_tan dura por fuera y tan suave cuando la conoces... nunca lo hubiera imaginado_".

Como si Lisa hubiera notado sus pensamientos, Rick sintió que ella se estremecía con una serie de escalofríos y pensó que tal vez el frío fuera demasiado para ella... pero el temor se esfumó cuando ella sencillamente se acomodó mejor, acostándose en el sofá y haciendo un lugar para que Rick pudiera ponerse detrás suyo y continuar administrándole esas caricias.

El piloto aceptó gustoso la invitación. Menos de quince segundos después, ya estaban los dos acostados a lo largo del sofá, ella dejándose acariciar, y él dejándose enloquecer.

– Ahhhhh... – suspiró ella, ya completamente rendida al placer. – Qué bien...

Aunque no pudiera verlo con los ojos cerrados y con él a sus espaldas, Lisa supo que Rick estaba poniendo una sonrisa gigantesca en ese momento.

– ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó en susurros el piloto.

Lisa esperó a que Rick hiciera dos o tres pasadas más con su mano; quería estar completamente segura antes de contestar.

– Mucho...

Con semejante confirmación de los méritos de su tarea, el piloto continuó acariciando la espalda de su novia y obsequiándole de vez en cuando algún beso... ella reaccionaba derritiéndose como hielo al sol al sólo contacto de las manos de él, o dejaba escapar una risa suave cuando él le hacía algo parecido a cosquillas...

Y el tiempo se iba sin que los dos lo notaran. A fin de cuentas, era difícil preocuparse por el tiempo cuando los dos estaban viviendo su propio Paraíso.

Pero al cabo de un rato, Lisa comenzó a moverse más de la cuenta... los escalofríos se convirtieron en movimientos hechos y derechos, y quedó claro que la comandante Hayes estaba buscando ponerse de pie y dar por terminado toda esa sesión maravillosa.

No que Rick fuera a dejarla... bien pronto se ocupó de aprisionarla en un abrazo, con la aviesa intención de mantenerla junto a él para siempre.

– Shhhhhhhhh... – trató de detenerla Rick, dándole además un beso en la nuca. – No te muevas...

Ella giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a Rick... y los dos pudieron verse la cara por primera vez después de aquel pequeño rato de paraíso que se construyeron. Un beso cargado de pasión, de amor, de todo lo que sentían, marcó la bienvenida y puso el broche de oro a aquellos instantes tan especiales que parecían estar llegando a su final definitivo.

– Rick, tengo que cocinar...

El abrazo del piloto se hizo más fuerte, y su voz tomó un tono entre mandón y sugerente.

– No, no tienes que cocinar.

– ¿No tengo? – contestó ella con la voz arrastrada; todavía estaba adormilada por el masaje. – ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa en los labios de Rick parecía contagiarse a sus ojos, que chispeaban como sólo lo hacían cuando el piloto tenía alguna travesura cometida sin que ella lo notara.

La mirada de Lisa, acostumbrada a fuerza de hábito a ser el blanco de lo que pasaba por ser el sentido del humor del comandante Rick Hunter, fue todo lo que el piloto esperaba: "_Y bien... estoy esperando su explicación, jovencito..._"

– Porque... ya había cocinado.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

– No digas...

– Sí te digo – se defendió él. – Filete con papas fritas...

Tanta vehemencia, y la sinceridad que vio en los ojos profundamente azules de Rick, bastaron para convencer a Lisa Hayes de que él estaba diciendo la pura y completa verdad... y eso significaba que Rick había preparado algo que ella consideraba un banquete real.

– ¡No digas! – repitió ella, con los ojos chispeantes de expectativa.

Rick se limitó a asentir para confirmarle la buena noticia, y antes de que se diera cuenta, debió enfrentarse a una Lisa Hayes que se le lanzaba a abrazarlo... y a silenciarlo por completo con un beso largo, intenso y poderoso especialmente ideado para hacer que el joven piloto de combate viera estrellas por el resto de la noche.

Como si el beso no lo hubiera dejado tonto por completo, la mirada de amor que Rick vio en los ojos verdes de Lisa bastaron para terminar la obra.

Y más cuando ella le susurraba al oído, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

– Eres un amor...

– Lo soy...

Los dos dejaron pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada más que mirarse... abrazándose en silencio en la comodidad del sofá de su casa, sintiéndose mutuamente y provocándose sensaciones indescriptibles uno al otro... un espacio de pura tranquilidad y alegría para los dos, lejos de todo problema y desquicio del mundo, en donde sólo existía el amor que los dos se profesaban.

Al cabo de un largo rato de estar así, Lisa sonrió y rompió el silencio con una palabra casi susurrada de lo suave que sonó.

– Rick.

– ¿Sí, mi vida? – le respondió él a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro.

– Trae la comida.

La primera reacción del piloto fue de perplejidad pura; la segunda fue pensar que lo que había oído tenía que ser una broma de ella... y su contragolpe no pudo ser más ingenuo: Rick Hunter creyó que con una sonrisa amable y una caricia por la mejilla iba a poder salvarse de lo que se le venía.

– No es una broma – le advirtió ella, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. – Trae la comida.

El piloto pensó entonces en una nueva estrategia, y optó por derretir la súbita dureza de Lisa Hayes con una cara de perrito sin dueño especialmente pensada para ablandar los momentos más duros de su comandante favorita. Sin embargo, una vez más el fracaso coronó sus esfuerzos: Lisa no estaba dispuesta a ceder nada.

– Ahora.

Al piloto ya no le quedó ninguna alternativa. A regañadientes se levantó del sofá, cuidando de no molestar mucho a Lisa, quien no tardó en ponerse a sus anchas en el espacio abandonado por Rick... y todo mientras ella lo despedía con una sonrisa más falsa que billete de tres créditos.

Como venganza y regalo de despedida, el piloto le quitó la sonrisa de la mejor manera que conocía: con uno de esos besos que parecían hechos a medida para dejar a la víctima sin aliento y totalmente enloquecida. Y precisamente eso fue lo que le pasó a Lisa, quien quedó con una sonrisa mucho más grande (y en opinión de Rick, mucho más tierna) cuando el piloto dejó sus labios en paz.

La sonrisa no se borró de los labios de la comandante Hayes en ningún momento, o al menos, todavía estaba allí cuando Rick la vio por última vez antes de entrar a la cocina y preparar un par de platos para ella y para él.

Al salir de la cocina, sin embargo, Rick se encontró con un panorama muy distinto: Lisa estaba acostada en el sofá hecha un ovillo y mirando para otro lado. Sin preocuparse más, Rick volvió al lado de su comandante favorita, llevando un plato en cada mano, y los cubiertos en donde le quedaba lugar para hacerlo.

– Aquí tiene, señorita Hayes... – anunció Rick mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesita de junto. – Un plato delicioso y a su medida... comida de gourmet.

– Déjalo ahí, por favor... – dijo ella con una voz cansada y casi inaudible.

Rick no era alguien que corriera riesgos con las personas a las que amaba, así que cuando la escuchó a Lisa respondiéndole con esa voz tan cansada, la preocupación se adueñó de él instantáneamente, y no perdió tiempo en poner una mano sobre la frente de Lisa para comprobar si tenía fiebre o no.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella giró la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa cansada pero encantadora... no tenía que decir nada, pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella.

– Es que estoy muy cansada... sólo déjame unos segundos y ya voy a comer...

– Lisa...

– Sólo un rato... – le imploró ella, ya volviendo a girar la cabeza para el otro lado como si fuera una niña que no quería levantarse para ir a la escuela. – Sé buenito...

La batalla estaba completamente perdida, y el piloto lo sabía.

– Está bien, ya vuelvo...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, porque de verdad se veía muy agotada, la comandante Hayes levantó la cabeza y le agradeció a Rick con un rápido beso en los labios, tras lo cual volvió a acostarse en el sofá y allí se quedó, sin hacer ni un poco de ruido mientras Rick volvía a internarse en la cocina.

Después de un rato, Rick hizo un nuevo intento, volviendo a la sala de estar cargando esta vez una taza de café recién hecho en cada mano.

– Traje un poco de café, no sé si vaya a quedar bien con la cena, pero si te parece---

Lisa no sólo no contestó, sino que ni siquiera se movió o reconoció que algo había pasado en la sala de estar. Más que nunca, la joven oficial estaba hecha un ovillo, y si Rick prestaba atención, podía incluso verse cómo se movía casi imperceptiblemente al compás de su respiración lenta y pausada.

– ¿Estás dormida? – quiso saber Rick, aunque la respuesta le llegó al ver que ella ni se movía. – Qué pregunta la mía...

Cuidando de no molestarla, Rick dejó las tazas de café al lado de los platos que había puesto sobre la mesa con anterioridad, y corrió a un armario cercano a tomar la frazada más abrigada y acogedora que pudiera encontrar. De vuelta en el sofá, el piloto extendió primorosamente la frazada sobre la figura dormida y pacífica de la comandante Lisa Hayes, que apenas reaccionó con un ronquido sonoro pero alegre.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien abrigada en su sueño, Rick volvió su atención al plato de filete con papas fritas que lo estaba esperando sobre la mesa... y al otro plato que había estado preparando para Lisa; un plato que de seguro acabaría recalentado en el microondas antes de poder ser comido, a juzgar por lo dormida que estaba Lisa.

– Tendré que comerme esto yo solito... pero primero...

Antes de probar bocado, Rick acarició la mejilla de Lisa y se acercó a ella para besarla una y otra vez allí... con suavidad y mucho cuidado, para que no despertara de su sueño súbito y bien merecido.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Hayes? – le susurró Rick al oído, acariciándole el cabello mientras lo hacía.

Para sorpresa y profunda alegría de Rick, Lisa reaccionó en sueños, devolviéndole una sonrisa perezosa pero maravillosa, que derritió el corazón del joven piloto de combate y lo decidió a pasar unos segundos más consintiendo a su bella durmiente.

– Me parece que sí.

La comida podía esperar, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Martes 15 de julio de 2012**

La Sala de Prensa del Centro de Gobierno estaba abarrotada de periodistas de todos los medios de comunicación, ya sea radio, televisión o periódicos, convocados de urgencia para escuchar un anuncio importante que debía ser dado en cuestión de minutos. El hecho en sí del anuncio, y la convocatoria para cubrirlo era lo que les había sido anunciado a los medios vía llamados telefónicos de parte de la Oficina de Prensa y Comunicación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Ante ese llamado, las redacciones y direcciones de los medios no perdieron ni un instante en ordenarles a sus reporteros que se apersonaran en la enorme Sala de Prensa ubicada en el primer piso de la Torre Norte, sin otra instrucción excepto esperar a que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Con tan poca información a mano, los rumores corrían a raudales por los integrantes del cuerpo de prensa... rumores que iban desde supuestas renuncias en el Gabinete a algún anuncio sorpresivo de una nueva política; uno de los rumores llegó incluso a dar cuenta de algún ataque Zentraedi en algún lugar de la Tierra. Y había otros rumores más fantasiosos que nacían y morían al calor de la espera en aquel caluroso mediodía de julio.

Enfrentarse a la espera y a los rumores no era problema para los reporteros convocados en la Sala de Prensa: como periodistas que habían ganado el galardón profesional de estar acreditados ante la Oficina de Prensa y Comunicación del GTU, ellos vivían a base de rumores y trascendidos que podían ser o grandes historias, o simples versiones circuladas como cortina de humo. En última instancia, los rumores eran sólo historias interesantes que alimentaban su curiosidad hasta tanto llegara la verdad... o una historia más creíble.

Las conversaciones animadas de los periodistas eran seguidas muy de cerca desde una sala adjunta a la Sala de Prensa (y convenientemente resguardada de las miradas fisgonas de los periodistas acreditados), que era conocida por todos los que trabajaban en la Torre Norte como "el confesionario", supuestamente por ser allí el lugar en donde todos los infortunados que debían dar conferencias de prensa hacían expiación de sus pecados antes de enfrentar a sus verdugos periodísticos.

Normalmente, los principales usuarios del confesionario y de los servicios asociados eran los integrantes del equipo de voceros oficiales del GTU, que se consideraban a sí mismos como gladiadores de las relaciones públicas obligados a ir diariamente a un Coliseo repleto de leones que tenían cámaras y grabadoras en lugar de colmillos y garras. Los voceros se ocupaban de los reportes cotidianos de prensa, actividad que para ellos solía venir un rato después del desayuno; para los anuncios más importantes, le tocaba conducir la conferencia de prensa a algún infortunado secretario o ministro del GTU, y como la ocasión lo ameritaba, la jauría periodística era más numerosa y voraz.

Pero la persona que esperaba ese mediodía en el confesionario a que comenzara la conferencia de prensa no era un vocero, secretario o ministro, sino el mismísimo líder del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, el Primer Ministro Marcel Pelletier.

La presencia de Pelletier sólo se reservaba para los anuncios más monstruosos.

De tanto en tanto, Pelletier espiaba por una ventanilla oculta lo que ocurría en la sala de prensa... y grande fue la sorpresa del Primer Ministro al notar que el lugar estaba repleto a reventar.

– Mira cuánta gente vino... cualquiera diría que no tienen otra cosa para hacer.

– Es su trabajo, señor – observó con una mezcla de sorna y conmiseración el ministro de Seguridad del GTU, Eliezer Eitan, que acompañaba al Primer Ministro antes de que éste último enfrentara a la prensa.

Del Primer Ministro sólo se escuchó un gruñido.

– Desgraciadamente.

– Todavía estamos a tiempo para sacarlo de esta, señor – ofreció una vez más el ministro Eitan. – Si usted quiere, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la conferencia---

– De ninguna manera, Eliezer – lo detuvo a mitad de la frase el Primer Ministro, irguiéndose y acomodándose su saco. – Le prometí al Gabinete que yo daría la cara por este proyecto y voy a mantener esa promesa.

Por más que Pelletier intentara sonreír, se le notaba la tensión en el rostro y en sus puños cerrados... y no pudo ocultar su tensión o inquietud por más tiempo, debiendo confesar en tono de resignación:

– Además, cuando todo esto termine se va a desatar el infierno... y voy a necesitar que estés manejando tu ministerio y no defendiéndote de la prensa.

Con una seña, Pelletier indicó a un ujier que ya estaba listo para enfrentar a las cámaras, y antes de dejar atrás al confesionario y al ministro Eitan, el hombre que conducía desde hacía poco más de tres meses los destinos del GTU se permitió una sonrisa triste y resignada.

– Que comiencen los juegos.

El murmullo de los periodistas se tornó ensordecedor segundos después, cuando vieron caminar hacia el podio a la ujier mayor de la Sala de Prensa. Una vez en el podio, la ujier acomodó los micrófonos y se acercó a uno de ellos para hacer un anuncio en el tono más formal y ceremonial que le era posible.

– Damas y caballeros, el Primer Ministro.

No había acabado de decir eso la ujier cuando apareció en la Sala de Prensa la figura alta y delgada del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, caminando como si no hubiera nadie más allí y aparentemente ignorando el cegador brillo de miles de cámaras tomando fotografías al mismo tiempo. Por acto reflejo, y como lo exigía el protocolo del GTU, todos los periodistas acreditados se pusieron de pie mientras Pelletier caminaba hacia el podio desde donde daría su tan esperado y misterioso anuncio.

Ya en el podio, Pelletier ajustó una vez más los micrófonos y sonrió a los periodistas a modo de bienvenida, para luego darles la acostumbrada instrucción que comenzaba esas conferencias.

– Por favor, por favor, tomen asiento...

Como si fueran soldados de un regimiento, los periodistas tomaron asiento al instante.

– Muy buenos días a todos y gracias por venir – dijo Pelletier a modo de bienvenida formal cuando todos los reporteros estuvieron sentados. – Mi intención es ser lo más breve posible, por lo que les informo que no responderé preguntas cuando termine mi anuncio.

Por más que los periodistas se permitieran algún gesto de desaprobación (a fin de cuentas, ellos habían ido con la ilusión de interrogar a quien hiciera el bendito anuncio), el shock de hallarse inesperadamente frente al Primer Ministro fue suficiente para calmarlos y dejarlos en silencio, mientras Marcel Pelletier comenzaba su anuncio en un tono muy distinto a la forma campechana y amistosa que solía tener con la prensa.

– En primer lugar, deseo expresar el más enérgico repudio tanto a título personal como del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida por el artero ataque terrorista de ayer en Nueva Detroit. Desde aquí envío mis más sentidas condolencias a los familiares y amigos de las diecisiete personas que perdieron la vida por culpa del mesianismo y desprecio por la vida de esta banda de criminales que se hace llamar "Vanguardia de la Paz".

El Primer Ministro se detuvo para tomar aire y para permitir que las cámaras de televisión registraran su expresión de vivo repudio y furia... una expresión que ni por asomo igualaba la furia que Pelletier llevaba dentro suyo.

– Las personas que estos criminales terroristas mataron ayer en Nueva Detroit eran la verdadera vanguardia de la paz: gente dedicada, laboriosa y por sobre todas las cosas, pacífica, que trabajaba a la par de sus conciudadanos para construir el futuro de nuestro planeta. Murieron porque un grupo de iluminados se arrogaron el derecho de poner fin a sus vidas en nombre de un supuesto ideal que ellos alaban en sus proclamas, pero que desprecian con su simple existencia.

Pelletier miró a las cámaras, como si estuviera hablándole directamente a los ciudadanos de la Tierra Unida... entre quienes estaban los responsables del atentado.

– Estos criminales ya están siendo perseguidos por todas las agencias encargadas de la ley y el orden, y es la inquebrantable voluntad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida el no darles ni reposo ni respiro a ellos, o a cualquier otro grupo de criminales que desee perturbar la paz que con tanto trabajo estamos construyendo.

La mirada del Primer Ministro se volvió entonces hacia los periodistas, a quienes se le notaba la ansiedad en sus rostros.

– Y es por esto que los he convocado hoy – disparó sin advertencia el Primer Ministro. – En ejercicio de las facultades que el Gobierno tiene en virtud del estado de emergencia planetaria que rige desde el día del ataque Zentraedi, hemos decidido tomar las siguientes medidas para combatir y acabar con el accionar de los grupos terroristas.

Los flashes volvieron a cegar al Primer Ministro por un instante, pero no fueron suficientes para entorpecer el anuncio que se había propuesto dar. Tras acomodar una serie de papeles en el atril y tomar aire para enfrentar lo que se venía, Marcel Pelletier comenzó con la parte sustancial de su anuncio... sabiendo que estaba enfrentando un momento crucial en su corta y jalonada administración.

– Primero: a partir del día de la fecha, queda prohibida la difusión, propagación o posesión de material de propaganda de la organización terrorista "Vanguardia de la Paz". Toda persona que sea encontrada difundiendo propaganda de esta organización será puesta bajo arresto por cargos de incitación a la violencia.

Algunas cabezas de la prensa se movieron inquietas al escuchar aquel anuncio; parecía que el Primer Ministro iba de frente y con los tapones de punta ese día. ¿Tenía más sorpresas para dar aquella mañana?

Efectivamente, las tenía.

– Segundo: cualquier persona sospechosa de pertenecer, colaborar o asistir en cualquier medida con la organización terrorista "Vanguardia de la Paz" podrá ser sometida a arresto preventivo por un plazo de no más de veinticuatro horas para ser indagada al respecto – anunció Pelletier en medio de los murmullos de la prensa. – La prolongación del arresto, o en caso contrario la inmediata liberación, será decidida en todos los casos por un juez competente.

Aunque Pelletier no lo supiera en ese momento, una ola de consternación corrió en la comunidad judicial de la Tierra Unida... una especie de presentimiento de que lo que acababa de anunciar el Primer Ministro iba a traerles un vendaval de problemas. Muchos abogados y jueces corrieron a los volúmenes de derecho en sus estanterías para ver si lo que anunciaba Pelletier era legal o no, y otros sólo se quedaron en silencio frente a los televisores mientras proseguía el anuncio del Primer Ministro.

– Tercero: el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida ejercerá el poder de establecer los toques de queda que considere necesarios en cualquier ciudad o región del planeta, ya sea a pedido de las autoridades locales o por su propia decisión si las circunstancias fueran apremiantes.

En la Sala de Prensa, en las filas de asientos ocupados por reporteros y camarógrafos, los murmullos continuaban creciendo en intensidad; las cámaras continuaban disparando flashes en un esfuerzo por retratar todos los instantes de esa conferencia de prensa tan inesperada como sorprendente... y en las mentes de los periodistas que cubrían el evento ya estaban apareciendo las primeras ideas para los títulos de sus notas.

– Cuarto: las agencias de seguridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida tendrán la autoridad para solicitar órdenes de allanamiento a cualquier juez, sin necesidad de pasar por las autoridades locales.

Al cuarto anuncio, ya no había distinción entre flashes individuales o luces de las cámaras... todo el podio desde donde hablaba el Primer Ministro parecía bañado por una cegadora luz blanca.

Y el Primer Ministro continuaba con su anuncio.

– Quinto: el Gobierno se reserva el derecho de convocar a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para prestar servicios de auxilio a la seguridad ciudadana en caso de resultar insuficientes las fuerzas policiales locales.

Un instante de silencio... las medidas ya habían sido anunciadas. Era hora de ir a la parte verdaderamente desafiante del anuncio... la parte que tanto Pelletier como sus ministros sabían que se iba a decidir no sólo en los escaños del Senado sino en los templos de la opinión pública.

– Las presentes medidas permanecerán en vigor por un plazo de quince días, pendientes de la ratificación de las mismas por el Senado. Confiamos en que la cámara legislativa estará a la altura de las circunstancias y ratificará estas decisiones verdaderamente dolorosas y difíciles de tomar, pero indispensables para salir adelante en estos momentos críticos.

Mientras los periodistas, y junto a ellos todos los que habían seguido ese anuncio oficial a través de la televisión o de la radio, intentaban absorber la magnitud de semejantes medidas, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida miró fijo a las cámaras por segunda vez antes de lanzar el final de su anuncio.

– Como conclusión, deseo que todos los ciudadanos de la Tierra Unida tengan la seguridad de que el Gobierno que encabezo no va a descansar hasta que estos criminales sean detenidos y sometidos a la Justicia por los crímenes que han cometido. Y si alguno de esos criminales está viendo esta transmisión, le recomiendo que se entregue cuanto antes... nos ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo, y se ahorrará a sí mismo la angustia del fugitivo que sabe que será capturado tarde o temprano.

Los integrantes del cuerpo de prensa ya estaban prestos todos a saltar para hacer sus preguntas, abalanzándose sobre el podio a pesar del anuncio previo de que no se contestarían preguntas... era imposible que no lo hicieran, era impensable que los periodistas se llamaran a silencio tras anuncios como los que acababan de escuchar, era inconcebible que se quedaran quietos después de que el Primer Ministro anunciara medidas tan drásticas como aquellas.

Pero no importaba lo que los periodistas consideraran imposible, impensable o inconcebible: Pelletier ya había decidido que no iba a contestar nada por ese día... de cualquier manera, ya tendría demasiadas oportunidades en los próximos días para atender las preguntas de la prensa y de todos los demás interesados.

Sólo por ese día, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida se iba a dar el lujo de no comparecer ante las preguntas de la prensa, y su decisión era inamovible, lo quisieran o no los periodistas.

– Es todo – gruñó a modo de cierre el Primer Ministro, agregando luego una sonrisa para cubrir su retirada. – Gracias por su atención, y les deseo un muy buen día.

La Sala de Prensa todavía estaba en estado de erupción cuando Pelletier la abandonó segundos después.

* * *

– _El coronel Aldershot llegó, almirante_.

– Hágalo pasar – ordenó el almirante Gloval a su ayudante por el intercomunicador.

– _De inmediato, señor_.

Tras dar esa orden, Gloval se reclinó en su silla y esperó el momento en que el recién llegado hiciera su entrada a la oficina personal del Supremo Comandante. No habían pasado quince minutos desde que el Primer Ministro hiciera su anuncio, el cual Gloval había preferido seguir por Radio MBS en lugar de ver la cobertura televisiva. De todas formas, y aunque lo que Pelletier había anunciado minutos atrás ya fue bastante malo en opinión del almirante, lo que le tocaba decir a su recién llegado no iba a ser mucho mejor.

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta entonces, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del almirante, y abriéndole el paso al oficial a quien Gloval había convocado apenas hora y media atrás.

El coronel Nigel Aldershot era un hombre que a primera vista aparentaba mucha más edad que los cincuenta y dos años con que cargaba; cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerlo lo hubiera tomado por un anciano de no menos de sesenta y cinco. La parte superior de su cabeza era completamente calva, y el cabello cano que todavía le quedaba en las sienes estaba peinado de una manera que hacía recordar al estereotipo del científico loco. Un bigote tupido de color gris distinguía las facciones en principio amables de Aldershot, al punto de hacerlo parecer como una cruza entre un científico loco de la televisión y Santa Claus... con el uniforme marrón del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Aldershot había sido el oficial encargado de Inteligencia a bordo del SDF-1 durante la guerra; sus batallas se libraban en el campo de la búsqueda y análisis de la poca información que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida podían recabar sobre los Zentraedi, y Henry Gloval había aprendido a confiar en los análisis del coronel... aunque nunca se había podido quitar cierto recelo acerca del mismo coronel.

Quizás fuera porque en sus comportamientos y actitudes Nigel Aldershot tendía a comportarse como un _chekist_, uno de los mirones que la KGB empleaba para vigilar a los militares en los tiempos en que Gloval defendía la bandera roja de la hoz y el martillo... y por más que Gloval supiera que Aldershot no comulgaba en lo más mínimo con los ideales y métodos de la KGB, no era fácil hacer a un lado años de desconfianza y recelo.

Pero la desconfianza personal no se extendía al campo profesional, y cuando Pelletier le informó a Gloval que estaba dispuesto a crear una agencia de seguridad totalmente nueva, el almirante decidió que si tenía que fundar un remedo de la KGB, lo mejor que podía hacer era poner a un _chekist_ conocido para dirigirla.

De momento, el coronel Aldershot esperaba con cierta inquietud a que Gloval diera inicio a la junta, cosa que no se le escapó al almirante.

– Pase, coronel... gracias por venir con tanta premura – le dio la bienvenida Gloval mientras se movía hacia un termo estratégicamente colocado cerca de su escritorio. – ¿Café?

– Se lo agradezco, señor, pero no – rechazó amablemente el recién llegado. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

– Directo al grano como siempre, Nigel.

El coronel Aldershot simplemente se encogió de hombros.

– Me ayuda a ahorrar tiempo.

Viendo que su visitante no iba a querer perder el tiempo con cortesías, y más cuando él mismo no quería pasar más tiempo en esa reunión que el estrictamente necesario, el almirante Gloval le indicó con un gesto al coronel Aldershot que tomara asiento, cosa que el otro oficial hizo al instante a la espera de que Gloval le dijera el por qué de aquella junta imprevista.

– Tengo una tarea para usted, coronel Aldershot, una para la que creo que usted está más calificado que cualquier otro oficial en el Alto Mando.

Al oír eso, Aldershot se enderezó en su silla y procuró prestar toda la atención posible... por la postura y expresión que le veía al almirante, no faltaba mucho para que el Supremo Comandante le lanzara una bomba.

– Con el reciente incremento de la actividad terrorista, el Gobierno ha creído conveniente establecer una nueva agencia dentro de nuestro esquema actual de seguridad... una agencia que combine labores de inteligencia doméstica, contraespionaje y represión activa de acciones terroristas y sediciosas.

– Es lo que yo haría, señor – coincidió Aldershot, aunque luego pareció estar confundido. – Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.

– Déjeme adivinar – se apresuró Gloval, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. – No entiende qué tienen que ver las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Aldershot también sonrió; Gloval lo había dejado completamente al descubierto.

– Así es, señor.

Asintiendo, el almirante buscó dentro del saco de su uniforme para tomar su pipa y la bolsa de tabaco que siempre tenía para cualquier urgencia. Encendió la pipa y se la llevó a la boca, dando un par de pitadas antes de volver a hablarle al coronel de Inteligencia, tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible y de no revelar el disgusto que le provocaba todo ese asunto.

– Comprendo su confusión, coronel... pero tanto el Ministerio de Seguridad como el Ministerio de Defensa consideran necesaria la colaboración de las instituciones militares en la tarea de poner fin al terrorismo y prevenir nuevas amenazas domésticas contra el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

El coronel Aldershot se tomó unos segundos para estudiar la expresión y postura de Gloval, con la esperanza de deducir algo acerca de toda la situación... era claro que Gloval no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero su disgusto no podía deberse a un debate con los ministros de Seguridad y Defensa. Tenía que ser algo a más alto nivel... quizás con la única persona que podía darle órdenes a Henry Gloval.

– Y el Primer Ministro también lo cree así – aventuró confiado el coronel.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la oficina.

– En efecto – reconoció Gloval a regañadientes; no le gustaba que uno de sus subordinados lo leyera con tanta facilidad. – También cree oportuno que esta nueva agencia no reporte exclusivamente a un único integrante del Gabinete... razón por la cual, estará bajo la autoridad conjunta de los Ministerios de Defensa y Seguridad. El personal de esta agencia tendrá los privilegios y derechos correspondientes al personal militar, pero actuarán por fuera de la cadena de mando normal de las Fuerzas...

– ¿Qué se esperará de esta agencia, señor?

– Tareas de investigación... vigilancia contra infiltración o espionaje en el seno del Gobierno y de las Fuerzas, acción preventiva o represiva contra delitos de espionaje, insurgencia y terrorismo... – enumeró el almirante. – Puedo asegurarle, coronel, que la lista es larga.

El coronel asintió, y rápidamente preguntó lo que más le interesaba sobre todo el asunto.

– ¿Cuál será mi tarea?

– Organizarla y ponerla en funcionamiento – respondió Gloval sin perder el tiempo, y apreciando el que Aldershot tampoco quisiera perderlo. – Su primera tarea, coronel, será reclutar a los miembros fundacionales de esta nueva agencia; supongo que encontrará a la gente idónea en las divisiones de Inteligencia y de Policía Militar, dadas las tareas que habrá de cumplir. También tendrá que dar regulaciones internas a esta agencia, establecer sus mecanismos de funcionamiento... tiene una tarea más que importante delante suyo, coronel Aldershot.

– No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor – le aseguró el coronel Aldershot. – Le traeré una lista de miembros prospectivos y los primeros esquemas de trabajo la próxima semana.

El almirante Gloval reaccionó con una sonrisa aprobatoria, a pesar del disgusto que sentía por toda la idea de aquella agencia... por lo menos, con Aldershot a la cabeza, parecía que esa agencia iba a estar bastante bien impulsada desde el primer día.

– Veo que le dará energía a la tarea.

– Por lo que me mencionó, va a ser una misión importante.

Sorpresivamente, el porte de Gloval se volvió más sombrío, y el almirante se reclinó en la enorme silla de su oficina antes de hablarle a Aldershot con un tono que no prometía nada bueno.

– Seré honesto con usted, coronel.

– Adelante.

El almirante Gloval le clavó la mirada al oficial que había seleccionado para dirigir la nueva agencia... quería que Aldershot tuviera siempre presente lo que le iba a decir, porque iba a ser la única vez que se lo diría abiertamente. Y quería que le quedara muy claro.

– No me gusta esta tarea. No me gusta la idea de esta agencia. No me gusta que involucren a personal militar en ella. No creo que sea una misión en la que tengan que participar nuestros oficiales y soldados. Estoy en pleno e irrevocable desacuerdo con este proyecto desde sus inicios, y ya se lo he hecho saber al Primer Ministro.

El coronel ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que le sostuvo la mirada al almirante en todo momento, sin dejar de prestar atención mientras Gloval terminaba su punto.

– Pero mientras tenga responsabilidades en el asunto, me aseguraré de que esa agencia funcione de la mejor manera, y que esté en las manos más capaces... y creo que el oficial más capaz para organizar esta nueva... "policía militar", por llamarla así, es usted, Nigel.

– Gracias, señor.

– Sepa que estaré vigilando muy de cerca a esta agencia. No voy a tolerar una KGB dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Un nuevo silencio se impuso en la oficina del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... un silencio que sólo se rompió unos segundos después cuando el coronel Aldershot lanzó su única respuesta.

– Por supuesto, almirante.

– Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo – concluyó Gloval con satisfacción contenida. – Una cosa más, coronel.

– ¿Señor?

– Esta es una tarea demasiado importante para dejarla en manos de un coronel – anunció Gloval sin darle tiempo a Aldershot de procesar lo que escuchaba. – A partir de este momento, queda ascendido a brigadier. Los trámites burocráticos saldrán antes de lo que se imagina. Felicitaciones.

Por primera vez en la junta, el coronel –ahora brigadieR- Nigel Aldershot quedó visiblemente sorprendido; no esperaba que después de todas las sorpresas y tareas que había visto en esa junta, a Gloval todavía le pudiera quedar resto para agregarle un ascenso como frutilla del postre.

Y si Gloval estaba dispuesto a dejar que Aldershot tomara el primer paso hacia el generalato, las cosas iban muy en serio.

Al margen de las cavilaciones de su subordinado, el almirante tendió la mano para que la estrechara el recién ascendido y recién designado jefe de la nueva agencia de seguridad.

– Gracias, señor – respondió el flamante brigadier.

El apretón de manos de Aldershot fue fuerte y determinado, demostrándole al almirante que estaba tranquilo y decidido a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho allí, algo que Gloval notó con aprobación.

– Buena suerte con su tarea, brigadier Aldershot. Puede retirarse.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, en su oficina privada, Sean Brent trabajaba febrilmente para pensar los siguientes pasos a dar luego de que se conociera el sorpresivo anuncio del Primer Ministro. En la mente del asesor político de Lynn Kyle se sucedían maniobras y contramaniobras, fintas y juegos a varias puntas, innumerables tácticas que le permitirían a él y a sus allegados aprovechar la nueva situación en beneficio propio y de sus planes... todo dependía, por supuesto, de la evolución inmediata de la situación y de los movimientos que darían sus aliados y sus rivales, aunque si había una cosa de la que podía estar seguro, era sobre el movimiento inmediato de una persona muy allegada a él.

Brent no era afecto a apuestas, pero sobre lo que esa persona haría él era capaz de apostar todo lo que tenía.

De todas maneras, la tarea frente a él era crítica y vital. Para esa clase de planeamiento, Brent trabajaba mejor en silencio y enfocado únicamente en desmenuzar la situación que tenía frente a él, sin perturbaciones exteriores o el sonido molesto de las llamadas telefónicas. Los secretarios y ayudantes que trabajaban en el despacho de Lynn Kyle, ya familiarizados con los hábitos de trabajo del jefe de asesores, se ocupaban de filtrar las llamadas y visitantes para que Brent no fuera perturbado mientras andaba "planeando"; sólo podían pasar llamadas y visitantes al jefe de asesores en caso de tratarse de alguna urgencia que no admitiera dilación.

Cuando vio entrar con brusquedad e ira a uno de sus colegas y aliados, que trabajaba para el senador por Texas, Brent quiso creer que lo que traía a su colega allí era una cuestión de urgencia impostergable, porque de lo contrario terminaría por destripar a alguno de sus asistentes por permitir la entrada de un visitante en momentos en que pensaba un movimiento fundamental para los próximos días...

Lejos de ver en Brent a un hombre ocupado en planear jugadas dignas de una partida de ajedrez, el visitante que acababa de entrar a la oficina creyó ver a un tipo despreocupado y aislado de la realidad, que parecía contentarse con mirar por la ventana sin que el desquicio del mundo lo turbara. Y eso enfurecía al asesor del senador por Texas como Brent no podía ni siquiera imaginar.

Tras echarle un fugaz vistazo, Brent indicó a su visitante que tomara asiento y le dio una bienvenida casi amistosa.

– Buenos días.

El recién llegado, sin embargo, venía demasiado irritado como para apreciar el modesto gesto de Brent.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Brent se veía genuinamente confundido por el malhumor del recién llegado, y nada parecía quitarle la sonrisa de sus labios... era como si tuviera un optimismo a prueba de balas ese día.

– ¿Qué, no has visto las noticias?

– Por supuesto que las vi, Brent – respondió exasperado el otro, que tomaba la tranquilidad de Brent casi como un insulto. – Lo que no veo es la razón de tu optimismo.

– Justamente... las noticias de hoy fueron las mejores que podíamos escuchar. Pelletier acaba de suicidarse, aunque no lo sepa todavía.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, el visitante dejó de verse irritado y demostró estar confundido... ¿cómo podía Brent tomar como "buenas noticias" el anuncio de más medidas antiterroristas por parte del Gobierno? En todo caso, debían ser ellos como miembros de la oposición los que denunciaran la falta de acción del Gobierno y reclamaran pasos más duros... pero por lo que veía en Brent, esa oportunidad no le interesaba en lo más mímimo.

– No te entiendo.

Brent sonrió... tenía a su visitante justo donde lo quería.

– Entonces hazme un favor y mira la televisión.

– ¿Para qué?

– Sólo mira – contestó crípticamente Brent mientras tomaba el control remoto y miraba su reloj de pulsera. – Conociéndolo, debería estar ocurriendo exactamente... ahora.

Dicho eso, el asesor político de Lynn Kyle encendió el televisor y rápidamente fue cambiando de canal hasta sintonizar la MBS-2. Para sorpresa del visitante y satisfacción de Brent, las cámaras del canal de noticias de la MBS estaban enfocadas en la figura atractiva e intensa del senador Lynn Kyle, que había aprovechado la ocasión para dar una conferencia de prensa improvisada en las escalinatas del edificio donde sesionaba habitualmente el Senado.

El asesor del senador por Texas no pudo evitar levantarse para echar un vistazo por la ventana y tratar de ver allá abajo y a la distancia al senador Lynn rodeado por las cámaras de los medios... y tras cansarse de escudriñar (y luego de un gruñido reprobatorio de Brent), el visitante volvió a su asiento y se ocupó de escuchar el resto de la conferencia de Kyle.

Por lo que podía verse en la transmisión televisiva, el joven senador por Denver estaba más indignado que de costumbre: sus palabras sonaban más intensas y cargadas, su mirada centelleaba de ira y todo su porte lo mostraba como alguien dispuesto a pelear... por más que esa comparación le pudiera parecer insultante al senador Lynn.

– No esperaba menos de ese títere de los militares – proclamó Kyle en respuesta a una pregunta que ni Brent ni su visitante habían alcanzado a escuchar. – Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que tolerar un gobierno que nadie votó, ahora la Tierra debe aceptar que Pelletier declare la ley marcial para beneficio de sus patrones de uniforme. Ahora, por estas leyes injustas e ilegítimas, los militares podrán entrar en nuestras casas sin permiso, arrestar sin causa a todos sus opositores y limitar nuestra libertad para ir por donde queramos y difundir nuestras opiniones como se nos plazca...

– ¿Cree que las medidas tomadas por el Primer Ministro vayan a radicalizar la situación, senador? – inquirió uno de los periodistas congregados en torno a Kyle.

– Yo digo que esto es el límite. Que a menos que hagamos algo ahora mismo, esta gente que terminó por destruir nuestro planeta por su absurda e improductiva guerra va a convertirnos a todos nosotros en esclavos. Que si no hacemos algo pronto, la raza humana va a perder lo más precioso que le queda... ¡la libertad!

Luego, y haciendo a un lado los micrófonos para tener algo de espacio para sí mismo, Lynn Kyle miró a las cámaras de la MBS como si con ese gesto quisiera mirar uno a uno a los televidentes que seguían su conferencia de prensa en sus hogares o lugares de trabajo... y tal fue su apuro que sólo pudo agregar una leve disculpa a los periodistas por usurpar su tiempo de preguntas para otras cosas.

– Les pido que me disculpen, pero quiero hacer un llamado a todos los hombres y mujeres del planeta a que se levanten de una vez por todas contra los tiranos de uniforme y sus títeres civiles... hago un llamado a toda la humanidad para que una su voz en un reclamo justo y necesario de libertad... hago un llamado a las víctimas de la guerra para que pongan un alto a los planes de sus victimarios...

El camarógrafo de la MBS anticipó que lo que se venía iba a ser interesante, y no tardó en hacer un acercamiento del rostro intenso e iracundo del senador por Denver mientras iba a la parte sustancial de su propio anuncio.

– Convoco a todos los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross a manifestarse pacíficamente este sábado ante la guarida de los tiranos, el SDF-1... ¡marcharemos desde el Centro de Gobierno hasta la mismísima cueva de Gloval y sus cómplices para exigirles sus renuncias inmediatas y el fin de esta dictadura!

Ante una multitud de reporteros atónitos, Lynn Kyle levantó su dedo en alto como señal de desafío a cualquier enemigo que osara interponerse en su camino: él estaba lanzando una declaración que confiaba que prendería como reguero de pólvora en toda la gente del planeta.

Porque naturalmente, todas las personas del planeta que no estuvieran contaminadas por el virus de los militares iban a coincidir en su posición... eso era una verdad con calidad de dogma para el joven senador por Denver.

– ¡Y sepan que no seremos nosotros los únicos que marcharemos... porque sé que toda la Humanidad estará con nosotros en espíritu, uniendo desde las plazas y calles de todo el mundo su voz con la nuestra en un grito de libertad que nadie olvidará jamás!

Las cámaras televisivas todavía estaban tomando un primer plano de Lynn Kyle al momento de lanzar éste el cierre de su desafío.

– ¡Gracias y sigamos adelante! – exclamó en tono triunfal el joven senador.

Cuando terminó de usar las cámaras de la televisión para su sorpresiva convocatoria a una movilización de protesta, el senador Lynn Kyle agradeció con gestos rápidos y precisos a los reporteros por su atención y se alejó de aquellas escalinatas para ir hacia la Torre Sur.

Los reporteros de todos los medios debieron quedarse allí, filmando cómo Lynn Kyle los dejaba atrás y tratando de encontrar una manera que les permitiera conservar la dignidad en el inevitable momento de volver a la transmisión en vivo.

– Bueno, Adrianne, ahí lo tienes – exclamó el corresponsal de la MBS-2 a la conductora del noticiero, sin poder disimular su sorpresa y confusión. – En lo que venía siendo una conferencia de prensa totalmente improvisada, el senador Lynn ha convocado a una jornada de protesta contra la reciente batería de medidas antiterroristas que fuera anunciada horas atrás por el Primer Ministro Pelletier---

Como ni a Sean Brent ni a su visitante les importaba la reacción de Adrianne de la MBS-2 al discursillo de Lynn Kyle, el televisor de la oficina se apagó sin más preámbulos, sumiendo al lugar en un silencio que no ayudaba a disipar el clima de tensión que se había instalado.

El visitante tomó la responsabilidad de romper el silencio, haciéndolo con una pregunta que revelaba una completa desconfianza.

– ¿Tú armaste esto?

– ¿_Moi_? – respondió sorprendido Brent, poniendo luego una sonrisa tan satisfecha como siniestra. – No tengo por qué hacerlo. Hay una sola constante en el Universo... pon a Lynn Kyle cerca de una situación crítica y tensa, y en menos de lo que te imaginas tendrás un discurso del chico convirtiendo todo en un polvorín.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – explotó su visitante, que estaba pálido y atónito por todo lo que venía pasando en la oficina de Brent. – ¡Ese demente piensa llevar una muchedumbre al SDF-1!

Brent se limitó a sonreír.

– Así es.

– ¿Sabías que iba a hacer algo como esto, entonces?

– Pude imaginármelo vívidamente, mi estimado amigo... digamos que a estas alturas, nada de lo que Lynn Kyle haga puede sorprenderme – admitió Brent para después levantarse de su silla y alcanzar una botella que tenía siempre al alcance de su mano. – ¿Brandy?

Cuando el otro hombre dejó de mirar la botella y los dos vasos que Brent sostenía en sus manos y notó que el dueño de la oficina se veía completamente tranquilo y relajado, el pánico del asesor del senador tejano alcanzó el punto de ebullición y se convirtió en liso y llano espanto.

Porque espanto era lo que sentía al imaginar lo que podía pasar si Kyle intentaba ir al SDF-1 al frente de una manifestación de protesta...

– Sí estás loco... completamente loco... tú y tu senador están completamente locos... – murmuraba el otro hombre como en una letanía, para luego recuperar algo de compostura. – ¿Crees que Gloval y los suyos van a permitir que Kyle monte una protesta frente al SDF-1 así como así?

– Seguro que no.

El visitante de Brent, harto y hastiado, se movió como para levantarse de su silla y fusiló con la mirada al asesor de Lynn Kyle, lanzando luego una declaración pensada para helarle la sangre al hasta entonces imperturbable Sean Brent.

– Entonces, si piensas dejar que tu senador nos lleve al abismo, pienso recomendarle a mi senador que reconsidere cuidadosamente los beneficios de permanecer dentro de nuestro... arreglo.

– No, no lo harás.

El asesor del senador por Texas tomó esa "orden" con una furia imposible de disimular.

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Porque si lo haces, tu senador se perderá de la mejor posibilidad que tiene de hacerse con el Gobierno – lo amenazó Brent con el tono con el que se le dice a un niño que no hiciera algo. – Si elige irse, que no espere que lo llamemos para darle un ministerio o un puesto en el Consejo.

– Has estado prometiendo eso desde hace tres meses, Brent... y estamos hartos de esperar.

– Lo has visto hoy, mi estimado amigo – insistió Brent, que vio la oportunidad de avanzar sobre el punto principal. – ¿Crees que Pelletier puede manejar toda esta crisis terrorista después de hoy? Más cuando Kyle organice su pequeña protesta... y va a ser peor cuando Pelletier y los suyos traten de hacer aprobar la ley en el Senado. Confía en mí... esto hará parecer al debate por la inmigración Zentraedi como una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Por un segundo, pareció como que el otro hombre no iba a creer en nada de lo que Brent acababa de decirle: el escepticismo y el hartazgo eran ciertamente obstáculos difíciles de superar, pero rápidamente Brent notó en su interlocutor los primeros signos del convencimiento... primero una mirada, luego una media sonrisa, una postura más relajada... y entonces, el asesor de Kyle comprendió que había llegado el momento de terminar de poner las cosas sobre la mesa.

– Si Pelletier no cae con este desastre, quedará demasiado debilitado como para resistir un buen movimiento en su contra. Ahora es el momento de empezar con ese movimiento... puedes ser parte, o puedes verlo desde afuera.

Mientras el otro hombre se limitaba a asentir de mala gana, Brent sonrió con la satisfacción de haber logrado el triunfo, y se permitió hacerle una última pregunta a su visitante.

– Ahora, ¿tenías algo importante para decirme o sólo viniste a llorar?

* * *

**Miércoles 16 de julio de 2012**

– ¿Cuánto más puede tardar?

Con la experiencia ganada en innumerables minutos de espera, el primer teniente Max Sterling forzó una sonrisa y trató de hablarle a su esposa en el tono más dulce y comprensivo que podía lograr... mientras ella continuaba mirando con intensa impaciencia la puerta del consultorio de la doctora Cascio, esperando que se abriera para poder comenzar de una vez por todas con su chequeo de rutina.

– Mir, no eres la única mujer embarazada del mundo.

– ¡Pero ninguna otra pasa por lo que yo estoy pasando! – le replicó Miriya en un curioso "bramido susurrado", mientras Max continuaba tratando de calmarla.

– Es lo que dicen todas las demás.

La mirada de Miriya se clavó en su esposo, atravesándolo con sospecha y anunciando que esperaría una respuesta aceptable para la siguiente pregunta... o provocaría la muerte cruel de su esposo si la respuesta no era la adecuada.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que dicen todas las mujeres embarazadas?

– Seis mil años de civilización humana, amor.

Miriya Parino-Sterling abrió la boca para lanzar una respuesta, pero el desconcierto ante la contestación de Max, y la sonrisa juguetona que su esposo le dedicó en ese momento, le quitaron todo el aliento para seguir la discusión. Pero la orgullosa Zentraedi aún tenía molestias que descargar, de modo que volvió a mirar obsesivamente la puerta del consultorio de la doctora Cascio.

– ¿Cuánto más puede tardar? – repitió Miriya con más irritación y menos discreción.

Así solía pasar cada vez que los Sterling concurrían a la revisión periódica de Miriya... tras la devastación de la última batalla de la guerra, y todavía más cuando pudo normalizarse de cierta manera la provisión de alimentos y suministros, el número de embarazos estaba creciendo visiblemente. Quizás fuera, como decían algunos cínicos, que a falta de otras cosas para hacer en un mundo arruinado, la gente volvía a formas más clásicas y placenteras de entretenimiento, con los resultados consabidos.

O tal vez fuera, como creían Max y Miriya entre muchos otros, que era parte de un renacer de la Tierra y de su gente.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, el creciente número de embarazos ponía una enorme carga sobre los hombros de ginecólogos y obstetras en todo el mundo, y el consultorio de la teniente comandante Valerie Cascio, ginecóloga y obstetra del Cuerpo Médico de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, no era una excepción: a cada momento podía verse a tres o cuatro felices futuras madres esperando ser atendidas por la doctora Cascio, compartiendo experiencias o leyendo algunas de las revistas que tenía el consultorio para hacer más soportable la espera.

Claro que para Miriya Sterling ninguna revista del mundo hacía más soportable tener que esperar su turno; Max lo sabía y estaba acostumbrado a eso, de modo que ya no prestaba atención a sus frecuentes enfurruñamientos, excepto cuando podían pasarse de control.

Ese día, por suerte, no había pasado de una simple queja repetida.

Pero de pronto, como si alguien hubiera oído la letanía de murmuraciones de la segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando que de él saliera la doctora Cascio junto a una pareja de jóvenes; una mujer de veinticinco años, cabello negro y uniforme militar, y un hombre de edad parecida vestido con ropas civiles.

– O sea que no tengo que preocuparme por nada, doctora – quiso tranquilizarse la mujer, a pesar de ya estar dejando el consultorio.

– Así es, teniente – le confirmó la doctora Cascio como reaseguro de último momento. – Sus calambres han sido un poco más fuertes de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero nada más que eso.

La joven oficial miró a su esposo y encontró una sonrisa tranquilizadora en él, la cual apareció también en su rostro.

– Es un alivio saberlo.

– Confío en que usted podrá ocuparse de futuros episodios...

– No tiene de qué preocuparse, doctora – intervino el hombre con una expresión de complicidad, mientras pasaba la mano por detrás de la espalda de su esposa. – Yo la voy a vigilar bien.

La contestación de la oficial fue todo menos amistosa.

– No me hagas empezar, Will...

Por más que supiera que esa era una discusión simulada, la doctora Cascio intervino para ponerle fin cuanto antes.

– Bueno, sea lo que sea, es un asunto que van a tener que resolver ustedes dos por su cuenta.

– Por supuesto, doctora Cascio – contestó la oficial, tendiendo la mano para estrechar la de la doctora. – Muchísimas gracias por todo.

– Ni lo mencione, teniente Coleson – le aseguró la doctora, devolviendo el saludo. – La veré la semana próxima.

Mientras la primera teniente Andrea Coleson, notoriamente embarazada de siete meses debajo de su uniforme blanco de las Fuerzas Espaciales, dejaba el consultorio en compañía de su esposo William, la doctora Cascio revisó el listado de turnos que su secretaria le había pasado y luego buscó en la sala de espera a la siguiente paciente.

– Miriya, Max... – los saludó Cascio una vez que los pudo ver sentados en la sala. – Pasen, por favor.

Respondiendo al llamado, Max ayudó a Miriya a ponerse de pie y la acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta que pudieron los dos sentarse frente al escritorio de la doctora Cascio, luego de lo cual la doctora cerró la puerta para darles la privacidad necesaria, para después sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar con la sesión de ese día.

– ¿Cómo están?

– Muy bien, doctora... – contestó Max por los dos mientras Miriya sonreía. – Listos para el chequeo de rutina.

– Excelente – sonrió la ginecóloga para luego enfocarse en Miriya Parino. – ¿Algo con lo que quieras empezar, Miriya?

– Nada en realidad...

De pronto, un bufido de protesta salió de los labios de Max Sterling.

– No mientas.

– ¡No miento! – replicó Miriya con furia, presta a iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento en la oficina y ante la mirada atónita de una doctora Cascio que apenas pudo calmar las cosas con su tono clínico.

– ¿Estás teniendo dolores?

– Todo el tiempo – contestó Miriya, terminando la discusión tan rápido como la había empezado. – Los de siempre.

– ¿Calambres?

– Alguna que otra vez. Pero nada de eso me preocupa, doctora.

La doctora miró extrañada a Miriya; no entendía qué podía preocuparle que no fueran ni los dolores ni los calambres. ¿Náuseas? ¿Vómitos? ¿O tal vez alguna nueva adición a las locuras del embarazo por cortesía del genoma Zentraedi? Tal vez Miriya tosiera incontrolablemente o estornudaba sin parar; las posibilidades eran infinitas y podía llegar a ser un elemento más en el embarazo histórico que ella estaba tratando.

Pero Valerie Cascio no las averiguaría si no preguntaba directamente qué era lo que pasaba.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

– Me preocupan los antojos, doctora...

– ¿La mermelada? – contestó Cascio con incredulidad, pasando de la intriga ante un posible misterio de la medicina a la frustración de volver a un tema conocido y demasiadas veces tratado en aquella misma oficina. – Todavía---

Max cortó en seco a la doctora a mitad de la frase, poniendo una cara de preocupación bastante exagerada.

– Ya dejó de ser sólo la mermelada.

– ¿Qué es ahora?

Prefiriendo que fuera su esposa la que explicara el asunto, el teniente Sterling calló y desvió la mirada, dejando a Miriya sola ante la pregunta de la obstetra.

Y por más que ella quisiera resistir, no había forma de pasar toda la revisión médica en silencio, soportando la mirada curiosa de la ginecóloga.

– Las pastas – admitió finalmente Miriya.

– ¿Alguna en particular?

Una nueva mirada de furia hacia Max; una nueva mirada de timidez hacia la doctora; más silencio.

– Spaghetti.

La doctora Cascio se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

– No veo lo extraño...

– ¿Le parece extraño un plato de spaghetti con mermelada, doctora Cascio? – terció Max. – ¿Con salsa de tomate, hojitas de albahaca y queso rallado, para acompañar?

Francamente anonadada, la doctora Cascio buscó algo que fuera adecuado para la situación... pero como siempre sucedía, los Sterling tenían una habilidad increíble para superar las cosas más insólitas que ella hubiera visto en veinte años de carrera médica y militar.

– Escuché peores – murmuró la doctora, tratando de darle a la cuestión un tono humorístico que ni Max ni Miriya captaron.

Max bufó una vez más, pero ya era claro para la doctora que sólo lo hacía para molestar un poco a su esposa.

– Espero que no sepan peor que el plato que---

Lamentablemente, Miriya no lo captó así.

– ¡Se queja todo el tiempo de mi cocina!

– ¡Argh, ya ni sé para qué me molesto! – murmuró Max, tomándose la frente y suplicándole luego a la doctora. – ¿No podría recetarle unos tranquilizantes? De esos que anestesian elefantes o cosas por el estilo...

La doctora se limitó a sonreír, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer para poner paños fríos a esa discusión insólita, absurda y potencialmente devastadora...

– Hablaremos de eso más tarde – dijo la doctora para poner fin al asunto y pasar al siguiente tema. – Ahora, llegó la hora de sus ecografías de rutina, así que si me acompañan...

* * *

– Fascinante...

Casi sin pensarlo, la doctora Jessica Powell hizo a un lado el informe sobre conversión de energía en las calderas Reflex de las naves Zentraedi y levantó la cabeza para ver en dirección de la persona que había hablado recién.

Como integrante destacada del Grupo de Investigación Robotech, la doctora Powell se sabía parte de una elite de científicos como ninguna otra en el mundo, a la que la Humanidad le había conferido la tarea magna de descifrar los portentosos secretos que guardaba la Robotecnología. Pero con la membresía en tan selecto club de intelectos, venían otras cosas... como por ejemplo, acostumbrarse a trabajar con el doctor Lang.

Emil Lang era quizás la mayor eminencia científica en el campo de la Robotecnología, por no decir el padre (al menos en lo que a la humanidad se refería) de dicha área de la ciencia, y Jessica Powell comprendía, como lo hacían sus colegas del Grupo, que eso le daba todo el derecho del mundo al líder del Grupo de Investigación para ser excéntrico.

Y la doctora Powell podía jurar que en las enciclopedias, la fotografía del doctor Lang acompañaba la entrada que hablaba de "excentricidad".

A veces, el genio reaccionaba ante algún descubrimiento con una fascinación y alegría más propias de un chiquillo de cuatro años que de un laureado del Premio Nobel, a veces al punto de sonreír durante horas y palmear a sus colegas en la espalda; otras veces, el doctor Lang se hundía en un mutismo del que nadie lo podía sacar, especialmente si toda su atención estaba enfocada en resolver algún complicado enigma asociado a una pieza de tecnología extraterrestre.

Y otras veces, generalmente cuando tenía que ver con algún asunto del GTU, el doctor Lang era capaz de una frialdad que helaba los nervios y llegaba a meter miedo... recordándoles a todos los que lo conocían que debajo de ese exterior pulcro y profesional había acero y determinación.

Por suerte para la doctora Powell, la manera en la que Lang había dicho esa frase era típica del "Lang exultante", y no del "Lang retraído" o del "Lang mortífero", así que pensó que bien podía dejar lo suyo por unos segundos y ver qué era lo que tenía tan emocionado al científico.

– ¿Doctor?

– Sencillamente fascinante... – repitió Lang, sólo para darse cuenta después de que una de sus colegas le había hablado. – Venga aquí, Jessica.

La doctora Powell atravesó raudamente el trecho del laboratorio que la separaba del director del Grupo de Investigación, y cuando se acercó a Lang, notó que el científico estaba totalmente absorto con una serie de... ¿de ecografías?

– ¿Lo puede ver? – preguntó Lang, pasándole dos de las ecografías a Powell sin verla.

– ¿Qué estoy viendo?

– Un milagro...

Powell arqueó una ceja, sin saber si creerle o tomarlo por una excentricidad más, pero antes de contestar decidió informarse mejor, y reparó en que en la esquina de las ecografías estaba escrita una serie de datos.

"_STERLING, M. P. – 2012-07-14 – AUTH. PHYS.: LCDR V. CASCIO, M.D._"

Ah... eso lo explicaba todo. La última serie de análisis del embrión Sterling. Desde que se supo que los tenientes Sterling iban a ser padres del primer híbrido humano–Zentraedi, la sección de Ciencias Biológicas del Grupo de Investigación había entrado en un revuelo de proporciones épicas que arrastró al doctor Lang en su estela. Como consecuencia, cada vez que la doctora encargada de seguir la gestación del embrión remitía sus estudios al Grupo de Investigación Robotech, era casi seguro que Lang y los médicos asignados iban a estar en el séptimo cielo por días.

Lang debió notar que Powell ya sabía de qué venía la cosa, ya que cuando volvió a hablar, se adentró en el tema del embrión Sterling sin darle el beneficio de una introducción.

– Al principio, temimos que la gestación fuera imposible... – reveló Lang en una confesión sorprendente por la candidez. – No sabíamos de qué manera iban a adaptarse los órganos específicos de los Zentraedi con la fisonomía humana, y no creímos que el embrión fuera a sobrevivir tanto tiempo... pero parece que nos hemos equivocado en todos los aspectos.

El dedo del científico se clavó en una de las ecografías, señalando un punto en el pecho del embrión.

– Pero vea esto... el corazón del embrión ya está mostrando rasgos típicos de los Zentraedi: recubrimiento reforzado, filtros aórticos, ventrículo suplementario... y ni hablemos del sistema pulmonar.

– ¿Qué hay con eso? – inquirió Powell con interés genuino.

Para ilustrar su punto, Lang buscó otra de las ecografías y la alzó en alto para que Powell volviera a verla, señalando entonces a grandes rasgos otra área del pecho del embrión.

– ¿Ve esta membrana?

– Sí.

– Sólo la encontrará en los Zentraedi... gracias a esto, su sistema respiratorio es capaz de funcionar en ambientes que matarían a un humano en segundos, incluido el vacío – explicó maravillado el doctor Lang, para después buscar media docena de informes que confirmaban su afirmación. – De hecho, creo que esta pequeña cosita es vital para lograr que los Zentraedi se adapten a los escenarios más inhóspitos.

– Qué amabilidad la de la doctora Cascio para darnos todos estos estudios – dijo con sorna la doctora Powell. – Me pregunto cuánto nos habrá costado...

Al instante, el doctor Lang dejó las ecografías y clavó sus ojos oscuros en su colega científica, fusilándola con una mirada que no fue para nada amistosa.

– La doctora Cascio es una oficial militar, doctora Powell – replicó Lang con frialdad. – Sus órdenes fueron colaborar con el Grupo en lo que sea necesario para avanzar nuestro conocimiento sobre la anatomía y fisiología Zentraedi, y para garantizar que nosotros podamos seguir este hecho histórico. Así que vamos a respetar a las personas que nos permiten expandir las fronteras de nuestro conocimiento, ¿estamos de acuerdo, doctora Powell?

– Por supuesto.

Satisfecho, Lang iba a proseguir con la explicación que Powell nunca había pedido... pero como solía pasarle, una idea repentina se hizo luz en él, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad con la fuerza de una colisión. Sin perder un segundo, Lang miró su reloj de pulsera y una expresión de espanto se dibujó en sus facciones.

– Cielos, no me di cuenta de la hora.

Al principio Powell quedó confundida, pero después se acordó de lo que pasaba... de lo que había tenido a Lang de tan mal humor antes de que se enfrascara en las ecografías del embrión Sterling.

– ¿Su reunión de las 10 con la ministra de Ciencia y Tecnología?

– Que empezó hace cinco minutos – se explayó Lang antes de salir disparado en busca de su sobretodo. – Tengo que partir, Jessica.

– Por supuesto, doctor Lang. ¿Desea que atienda algo en particular?

– Nada en especial... sólo termina lo que estás haciendo y ve a casa, el día ha sido demasiado largo.

– Gracias, doctor.

Sin contestarle, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado verificando que no se olvidara nada, el doctor Lang terminó de prepararse y abandonó el laboratorio a paso veloz, dejando allí sola a la doctora Powell... con todos los datos recabados durante el último análisis del embrión Sterling.

Jessica Powell miró la colección de ecografías y análisis, mientras una sorda batalla se desarrollaba en su interior.

Desde que Rudolf Spier se enteró del embarazo de Miriya Sterling (porque de una manera u otra, el antiguo agente de Inteligencia se había enterado de ese evento sensacional), la doctora Powell había sufrido innumerables "sugerencias" y "presiones" de parte de Spier para que le pasara toda la información que pudiera acerca de la gestación del embrión Sterling. Por mucho tiempo, Powell había cumplido a medias, pasándole información a cuentagotas y de mala gana... pero sabía muy bien que no podía seguir por más tiempo con ese juego.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Powell le pasó datos a Spier acerca del embrión Sterling, y ella sabía muy bien que su "empleador" empezaba a sospechar al respecto.

Y cuando Spier sospechaba, generalmente reaccionaba con alguna amenaza velada que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

Y Jessica Powell no podía permitir que Spier cumpliera sus amenazas... o que siquiera las hiciera.

Sólo le quedaba por hacer una cosa.

No le iba a tomar mucho tiempo... sólo tenía que buscar en la computadora del laboratorio las copias digitales de los datos enviados por la doctora Cascio, y desde allí copiarlos a una unidad de memoria.

En suma, el trabajo le llevaría menos de diez minutos. Y le compraría semanas de salvación personal.

* * *

**Jueves 17 de julio de 2012**

Aquel día, la jornada de trabajo del Escuadrón Skull no iba a iniciar con la acostumbrada reunión de pilotos para asignar misiones, sino con una junta muy diferente. Esta junta se limitaba a un grupo selecto de pilotos del Skull; además de Rick Hunter y Max Sterling, que asistían en calidad de comandante y segundo al mando del Escuadrón, sólo formaban parte de aquella reunión otros cuatro pilotos... los distintos jefes de sección del Skull. Cada uno de esos pilotos estaba al frente de una sección de cuatro aeronaves, lo que junto a las secciones personalmente conducidas por Hunter y Sterling, totalizaban los veinticuatro cazas Veritech de dotación del Skull.

Ese día, el selecto club de jefes de sección del Skull se reunía para organizar las actividades del Escuadrón de cara a las siguientes semanas... y también, para darle la bienvenida a la más nueva integrante del club, que hacía su asunción formal al puesto tras meses de ejercerlo de manera provisoria y sustituta. Dicha persona, como pudo notar Rick, estaba con el estado de ánimo que correspondía a la ocasión, es decir, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

– La noto ansiosa, teniente Birkeland.

– ¿Eh? – respondió apresurada la joven teniente, tratando luego de dar un porte más serio y marcial. – No, no es nada, señor...

– ¿Tiene algún compromiso? – inquirió Rick medio en broma y medio en serio.

Sorprendentemente para Rick, la teniente Birkeland abrió bien grandes los ojos y miró a su líder de escuadrón con consternación, como si Rick hubiera acertado en adivinar un secreto que ella prefería tener lo más disimulado posible...

Viendo que ya no podía disimular nada, a Karin Birkeland sólo le quedó la opción de admitir la verdad.

– Una sesión de prácticas de Destroid...

– Espero que no pienses en una transferencia al Ejército... – la azuzó Rick mientras los otros oficiales acompañaban con sonrisas socarronas. – Odiaríamos perder a un piloto de esa manera tan infame.

– No se preocupe, comandante – se defendió la teniente Birkeland sin ceder un centímetro. – No pienso en una lobotomía.

Sabiéndose derrotado, el comandante Rick Hunter sonrió y se decidió a seguir adelante con la junta.

– Mejor, porque tenemos mucho trabajo frente a nosotros.

Pero antes de eso, Rick Hunter aprovechó para una última informalidad antes de pasar a los asuntos oficiales de la reunión. Aún antes de hablar, ya Max y los otros jefes de sección entendieron muy bien cómo venía la cosa, con sólo notar la mirada siniestra del comandante Hunter.

– Señores, antes que nada, los invito a darle la bienvenida a la teniente Birkeland al club de líderes de sección de manera oficial... – anunció Rick con tono exagerado. – Por favor, tengan cuidado, es una dama después de todo.

A Karin Birkeland no le quedó tiempo de decir nada; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los otros cinco oficiales le asestaron una serie de duras palmadas en la espalda, según era la costumbre dura de los pilotos de combate. Por un segundo, Rick temió que la teniente colapsara ante la fuerza (limitada y amistosa, pero fuerza al fin) de las palmadas... pero Karin se impuso y no se dejó caer. Su única reacción fue acomodar su uniforme y el cabello, y ponerse en una postura más o menos presentable, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

A Rick Hunter, por otro lado, no le quedó otra cosa más que felicitar a su subordinada.

– Bienvenida a bordo, teniente.

– Lo mataré, comandante – prometió Birkeland, fusilando a Rick con una mirada gris y acerada. – Será una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Al lado de Rick, Max esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y le lanzó una advertencia a la teniente Birkeland.

– Que no te oiga la comandante Hayes, Karin.

Rick dejó que los oficiales dejaran pasar el evento con algunas risas... era bueno que se despejaran antes de pasar al trabajo serio.

– Señores, tenemos las siguientes misiones esta semana – anunció Rick para pasar a los asuntos oficiales de la reunión. – Además de nuestros patrullajes de rutina en el sector sudoeste y la guardia aérea sobre la capital, nos informan del mando de la Fuerza Aérea que habrá algunos vuelos especiales de transporte entre pasado mañana y el fin de semana...

– Acá es cuando tienes que callarte, Karin – advirtió Max a la nueva jefa de sección. – El primero que habla, tiene asignada la misión de escolta.

El comandante Hunter fusiló a Max con la mirada... y le dio un guiño amistoso a la teniente Birkeland.

– No se preocupe, teniente. El teniente Sterling y sus chicos se harán cargo con gusto de esta misión.

– Gracias, jefe – le contestó Max en un mal modo más simulado que real.

– Por nada, Max. Ahora, sigamos adelante...

Durante la siguiente media hora, la elite del Skull continuó debatiendo, preparando y asignando las tareas de la semana, lo que quería decir que se competía ferozmente por las misiones más interesantes y se evitaba las más aburridas como si fueran una plaga, todo con los condimentos acostumbrados de la cultura de los pilotos de combate: bromas, comentarios ligeramente subidos de tono, y demás.

No le quedaba mucho a la reunión cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la sala de juntas, sobresaltando a los oficiales del Skull, menos a Rick Hunter, que estaba demasiado atento al mapa sobre la mesa como para voltearse hacia la puerta cuando dijo:

– Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y la voz que Rick escuchó en ese momento le hizo arrepentirse al instante de haberle dado permiso para entrar.

– Lo siento, espero no estar molestando.

Volteándose finalmente, los labios de Rick Hunter formaron una media sonrisa que traicionaron el aire de falsa hostilidad que quería poner frente al oficial del Ejército que había entrado a la sala.

– Capitán Shelby, su presencia es una molestia en todo momento.

– Gracias – contestó Shelby con una gigantesca sonrisa, como si con esa frase le hubieran confirmado el cumplimiento de una misión vital.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? – quiso saber Rick, mientras Shelby recorrió con la vista al grupo de pilotos.

– Es que venía a buscar a...

Shelby no necesitó terminar la frase; del propio seno del grupo de pilotos emergió la maldición azorada de una joven mujer, una maldición que sobresaltó a todos los oficiales del Skull allí presentes.

– ¡Diablos, la hora!

Rick y Max pegaron un giro de 180 grados para quedar frente a la teniente Birkeland, a quien miraron totalmente confundidos como si hubieran caído de pronto en medio de un mundo del que no comprendían absolutamente nada.

– ¿Teniente? – preguntó Rick mientras Karin guardaba todas sus cosas en su bolso de mano y se volvía para responderle.

– ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre mi sesión de adiestramiento?

El comandante Hunter asintió, todavía sin entender qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

– Bueno... – dijo Birkeland con cierta vergüenza, mirando de reojo al capitán Shelby. – Él es mi aprendiz.

Cinco pilotos de combate se quedaban con la boca abierta y las caras de tontos mientras la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland saludaba al capitán Shelby de manera más o menos amistosa... y cuando aún estaban en silencio, Shelby dio un saludo militar a Rick y abandonó la sala, con Karin siguiéndole de cerca los pasos.

– Ah... tendré mi plan de vuelo para mañana listo para cuando vuelva, señor – anunció Karin antes de desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta. – ¡Hasta pronto!

La puerta se cerró y Karin Birkeland se fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí... pero los pilotos todavía tendrían que esforzarse mucho para superar lo que acababan de ver.

Y ninguno tendría que esforzarse más que el comandante Rick Hunter, a quien le costaba asociar a alguien como Karin Birkeland con un tipo como Daniel Shelby.

– ¿Viste eso? – le preguntó entonces Max a Rick con sorpresa en su voz.

– Sí... y tampoco lo creo.

– Karin y...

Para sorpresa de Max, Rick explotó.

– ¡No lo digas!

– No lo digo, jefe – calló Max al instante.

Exagerando la pose de estupefacción, Rick apoyó las manos sobre la mesa e inhaló con fuerza.

– Alguien que me traiga café...

– ¿Crees que esos dos...? – insistió Max, dejando a la luz la conclusión más delirante que se le había ocurrido, sin saber la reacción que esa imagen formaría en la cabeza de su mejor amigo y líder de escuadrón.

– ¡NO LO DIGAS!

– ¡Está bien, está bien!

Satisfecho, Rick se tomó unos instantes para recobrar el aliento y ponerse como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que por fin:

– ¡Prosigamos!

Con ese incidente atrás, la junta de oficiales prosiguió por otra media hora, haciéndose cargo Max de anotar las cosas que Karin tenía que encargarle a su propia sección. Si bien de tanto en tanto volvían las bromas sobre la insólita sociedad Shelby–Birkeland que acababan de descubrir, no hacía que los oficiales ignoraran las tareas que tenían frente a ellos.

Por fin, todos los temas se aclararon, todas las cuestiones se resolvieron, y no quedó ninguna otra razón para mantener allí a los demás jefes de sección. Por eso, Rick despidió a sus subalternos y los mandó a cumplir sus labores, mientras se quedaba solo con Max en la sala de juntas del Escuadrón.

– Bueno, ya quedó arreglado todo esto... – murmuró Rick, notando entonces que Max le daba una mirada que parecía clavarle dardos. – ¿Por qué la cara, Sterling?

– Misiones de escolta, Rick... esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

La broma de Max no logró arrancarle una carcajada a Rick, pero lejos de molestarse por eso, Max lo tomó como una señal de alarma ante la que había que responder.

– ¿Qué te pasa, jefe? – quiso saber Max. – Se te ve preocupado.

El comandante Hunter contestó con un gruñido entre frustrado y molesto, lo que le dio a Max la clave del problema sin que su amigo se lo propusiera.

– ¿Es Lisa?

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – contestó con sorpresa el comandante Hunter.

– Porque ella es la única que te hace poner una cara como esa cuando te preocupa... – le explicó Max con un poco de sorna y mucho de seriedad. – Cuéntale a tu segundo al mando, ¿qué anda pasando entre los dos?

Rick declinó contestar al principio; Max supo entonces que tenía que manejarse con cuidado para sacarle una respuesta a su taciturno amigo.

– ¿Algún problema?

– No, gracias a Dios... nada de eso...

Max arqueó una ceja, preguntándole a Rick de manera silenciosa cuál era el problema con Lisa en ese momento, y el comandante Hunter trató de poner la situación en pocas, concretas y malhumoradas palabras.

– Es que está muy cansada... toda esta locura del terrorismo la tiene a maltraer... y cuando llega a casa...

– ¿Se cae muerta, no?

– Algo así – murmuró Rick con cansancio y preocupación en sus palabras. – Tiene muchas cosas de qué ocuparse, Max... y tengo miedo de que sea demasiado para ella.

– ¿Demasiado para Superchica?

– Max...

El teniente Sterling supo que se había pasado de la raya, y ensayó una disculpa apresurada.

– Lo siento.

Rick hizo todo eso a un lado y se concentró en el problema que tenía frente a él... el problema que lo tenía enloquecido de preocupación por esos días.

– Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella... pero todo lo que puedo hacer en estos días es levantarla del sofá y llevarla al dormitorio cuando se cae dormida.

Max estudió a su mejor amigo, y lo vio cansado y preocupado... era curioso cómo se mimetizaba Rick con los estados de ánimo que él describía en Lisa Hayes. Tal vez Rick no lo supiera o no lo notara en ese momento, pero Max sabía que eso era parte de lo que venía con estar enamorado.

Y su deber como mejor amigo de Rick era ayudarlo en momentos como ese.

– No la van a hacer trabajar el sábado, ¿no?

– Supongo que no, aunque conociendo a Lisa y sus deberes, seguramente le toque tener que trabajar, ¿por qué preguntas?

– Porque te recomiendo, comandante, que hagas del sábado un día que Lisa Hayes no va a olvidar jamás...

Rick sonrió; la idea le gustaba... pero por desgracia, había cosas que iban a evitar que esa idea no se convirtiera en realidad jamás.

– Me encantaría, pero el sábado tenemos esas maniobras de entrenamiento con el Escuadrón Rapier---

– No, no las tenemos.

– ¡Max! – protestó Rick ante la impertinencia de su segundo al mando.

– Me corrijo... – replicó el teniente Sterling sin ceder un ápice. – No las _tienes_.

Sin dejarse disuadir por la cara de molestia de Rick, Max explicó su punto con diplomacia y educación.

– Rick, entrenaste bien al Escuadrón... yo podré hacerme cargo de todo con los chicos del Rapier.

Todavía no había comprensión de parte de Rick Hunter, y Max supo que tenía que hacerse entender de una vez por todas.

– Pongámoslo desde este punto de vista – intentó poner las cosas en otros términos Max. – ¿Cuántos días libres llevas acumulados?

– Algunos.

– Entonces te tomas uno. Y te aseguras de que Lisa también se lo tome.

– ¿Yo, lograr que Lisa se tome un día libre? – repitió incrédulo Rick, con los ojos abiertos como platos. – ¿Me viste cara de superhéroe?

– Piénsalo un poco.

En efecto, Rick sólo tuvo que pensar un poco para encontrar una opción que le permitiera allanar el camino... y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se la reveló a Max.

– ¿Claudia?

– Bingo.

Max prosiguió con la explicación: no tenía que darle a Rick ni un segundo de respiro para que volviera a la incertidumbre. Si quería que Rick siguiera con esa solución para su problema, Max tenía que vender la propuesta de manera muy clara y convincente.

– No dejes librado un sólo detalle... cocinas tú los platos favoritos de ella, juegas, la distraes, la consientes, la haces reír... lo que sea, lo que importa es que la hagas sentir como una reina... un baño de espuma no estaría nada mal...

El comandante Hunter se tomó unos segundos para imaginar la escena... y la idea de un baño de espuma con Lisa Hayes fue tan atrayente que Rick se pateó (metafóricamente, por supuesto) por no haberla pensado antes. Y eso era sólo el principio.

– ¿Y desayuno en la cama?

– Pero eso se da por supuesto, Rick – dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa. – No debería tener que decírtelo a estas alturas.

Los primeros atisbos de una gigantesca sonrisa asomaron en el rostro del comandante Hunter, dispersando los nubarrones de la preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

– Gracias, Max.

– Ni lo menciones, hermano – respondió Sterling, dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda. – Lo menos que puedo hacer.

Rick no lo diría jamás, pero una de las cosas que más agradecía en su vida turbulenta era contar con la amistad de hierro de Maximilian Sterling, sin la cual él muy probablemente se hubiera dado más golpes que los que ya había sufrido.

Pero Rick también podía estudiar los gestos de Max, y hubo algo que notó en la expresión de su amigo que le indicó que él también tenía ciertas cosas que podían ser tratadas... muy probablemente relacionados con cierta persona de cabello verde...

– Oye, ¿y cómo está tu señora esposa?

Ahora le tocó a Max poner una cara de preocupación que Rick no podía creer... y entonces, la situación giró 180 grados; Max era el tipo con problemas y Rick el buen amigo que quería ayudar.

La vida tenía esos giros extraños.

– Vamos, cuéntale a tu líder de escuadrón.

– En la cantina, mejor – ofreció Max. – Vas a necesitar tomar algo... y yo también.

* * *

Antes de continuar, el capitán Daniel Shelby se secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su traje de piloto, haciendo lo posible por quitarse algo de sudor de su cabello sin tener que sacarse el casco. Tenía muy poco tiempo para atender ese detalle superfluo, ya que no podía saber cuándo iban a volver los malditos Zentraedi a terminar el trabajo que habían comenzado.

Pero si volvían, tanto mejor; podían reunirse con los otros battlepods destrozados durante el primer encontronazo en esa área miserable del desierto.

Un rápido chequeo de los sistemas de autodiagnóstico de su Tomahawk corroboró que el daño sufrido durante el enfrentamiento había sido mínimo. Poco excepto algunas quemaduras en la coraza del mecha y un par de circuitos fritos por un disparo demasiado cercano. Para el capitán Shelby, sin embargo, eso había sido suficiente... e incluso podía considerarse afortunado si tenía en cuenta el castigo sufrido por los otros mechas de su formación de combate.

El capitán Shelby buscó entonces comunicarse con su controladora de misión a través de la red táctica, teniendo que alternar entre varios canales interferidos hasta dar con el que estaba buscando.

– ¿Cómo quedaron mis numerales?

– _No lo podrán seguir, señor..._ – le respondió la controladora con tono compasivo. – _Me temo que tendrá que arreglárselas solo_.

Confirmando lo anunciado por su controladora, la pantalla interna del Destroid mostraba a los otros tres MBR-04 Tomahawk de la formación en un estado verdaderamente calamitoso. Habían sobrevivido a la batalla, pero no estaban en condiciones de hacer algo que no fuera una estricta defensa limitada si los alienígenas deseaban volver a tentar su suerte.

Por lo que Shelby podía apreciar, la fuerza de combate de su unidad de Destroids estaba ahora al 35% de lo que había sido al comienzo... siendo que el 25% correspondía pura y exclusivamente al Destroid que estaba piloteando.

– Qué mala noticia – gruñó Shelby. – ¿Y los Zentraedi?

Silencio sepulcral en la red táctica, seguido por una respuesta pesarosa que Shelby hubiera preferido no escuchar.

– _Aquí vienen_.

La pantalla de radar lo corroboró segundos después... y Shelby reprimió una maldición en el momento exacto en que su controladora volvió a hablarle por el radio.

– _¿Los puede ver?_

– Cinco battlepods a las diez en punto, distancia: seis kilómetros – confirmó el piloto de Destroid mientras maniobraba los controles para poner su mecha nuevamente en condiciones de pelear.

– _¿Qué debe hacer?_

Sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, en donde ya estaba activado el display de adquisición de blancos y control de armamento, el capitán Shelby repitió exactamente lo que había aprendido en la instrucción de pilotaje tal como un alumno le contesta a su maestra en una lección de la escuela.

– Tratar de destruirlos a distancia; si dejo que se acerquen, tendrán ventaja gracias a su mayor maniobrabilidad y velocidad.

Aunque no pudiera verla en persona, Shelby supo que su controladora de vuelo estaba poniendo una cara de satisfacción que hubiera iluminado el sol... hasta podía imaginarse el brillo en sus ojos al saber que estaba aprendiendo la lección.

La siguiente pregunta de la controladora llegó justo cuando los instrumentos del Destroid le indicaron a Shelby que los battlepods enemigos habían entrado al radio de acción de sus armas.

– _¿Y cuál es su ventaja?_

Shelby colocó su mano en el control de fuego de los dos cañones de energía de 120 milímetros que servían como "brazos" de su Tomahawk, pero no lo presionó; todavía faltaba para que llegara el momento indicado...

6000 metros, le decían los indicadores... 5950... 5900...

– Que vengo con más armas... – contestó Shelby en el momento exacto en que los battlepods se hallaron a 5000 metros de su posición. – ¡Fuego!

Al solo toque del control de fuego, la cabina del Destroid se sacudió con fuerza y violencia debido al retroceso brutal de los cañones al ser disparados. Sin prestar atención a eso, Shelby se ocupó de que los cañones estuvieran debidamente recargados para la siguiente salva... mientras veía como su primera salva daba de lleno en el centro de la formación enemiga, desatando una bola de fuego que envolvió a varios de los battlepods en sus llamas.

Luego, Shelby miró de reojo otra pantalla de radar, ya que quería confirmar cuántos blancos enemigos habían caído por efecto de sus armas... sólo que algo ocurrió antes de poder darse cuenta.

– _Dos abajo_ – anunció la controladora, dándole a Shelby el resultado de su disparo y aderezando el comentario con una broma. – _¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, pisahormigas?_

– Ya le dije que no me llame así, teniente – replicó Shelby mientras disparaba una vez más los cañones del Destroid y lo maniobraba para alejarlo del contragolpe Zentraedi. – ¡FUEGO!

Otra explosión sacudió el campo de batalla. Esta vez, los mechas enemigos habían estado mucho más cerca que los primeros, de modo que la cabina del Tomahawk se sacudió violentamente a causa de la onda expansiva. Afortunadamente para Shelby, el sacudón sólo había sido eso, sin más daños a los sistemas del Destroid por los cuales preocuparse... lo único que tenía para preocuparse era el resto de la formación enemiga, a la cual podía ver a través de la pantalla.

– Otro battlepod derribado... los dos que quedan se están acercando. ¿Cuánto más tienen que recargarse los cañones?

– _Cinco segundos_ – le confirmó la controladora en tono ominoso. – _Pero tendrá a los Zentraedi ahí en _cuatro.

Dicho y hecho, los battlepods remanentes aparecieron inmensos a los ojos de Shelby, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar con sus armas, notó con irritación que los mechas Zentraedi comenzaban a separar su formación... y a moverse en direcciones opuestas, impidiéndole así al Tomahawk atacarlos en el mismo lugar.

– ¡Tratan de flanquearme!

– _¡Gire entonces!_ – ordenó la controladora.

Shelby no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces... rápidamente, trató de mover el Destroid para presentar un mejor ángulo de tiro a los mechas enemigos, y bien pronto se halló en posición de dispararle a uno de ellos una salva que jamás olvidaría.

Y entonces... la pantalla se apagó súbitamente, al igual que todas las luces e instrumentos de la cabina del Tomahawk, lo que llevó al capitán Daniel Shelby a comentar sobre eso con elocuencia y sinceridad.

– ¡MIERDA!

– _¿Le dispararon?_ – inquirió preocupada la controladora.

– ¡PEOR!

– _¿Qué---?_

– Vea por usted misma, teniente – le indicó en tono molesto Shelby, mientras presionaba distintos botones en un esfuerzo por volver a hacer funcionar la cabina del Destroid.

Ninguno de los controles le respondió, excepto uno... que hizo aparecer en la pantalla principal un mensaje en letras rojas y grandes que acabó de irritar a Shelby.

"_FALLA GENERAL DEL SISTEMA – REINICIE PARA SOLUCIONAR_."

Justo entonces, una luz enceguecedora invadió la cabina del Destroid al tiempo que se escuchó una puerta abriéndose. Para cuando Shelby se acostumbró a la luz, pudo notar que la teniente Karin Birkeland ya tenía media cabeza adentro de la cabina del simulador, buscando qué diablos había sido lo que arruinó una de las mejores simulaciones que había tenido hasta entonces el capitán Shelby.

– Maldición... – gruñó Birkeland después de leer el mensaje en la pantalla principal. – Ni que fuera software comercial...

– ¿Habrá algún técnico por aquí?

– No se preocupe, señor... yo sé cómo arreglar esto.

Antes de que Shelby pudiera objetar e insistir con su idea de llamar a un técnico, la teniente Birkeland se metió de lleno dentro de la cabina y se estiró para alcanzar un panel de control auxiliar ubicado justo al lado de la pierna derecha de Shelby. Siendo que la entrada al simulador estaba a la izquierda del piloto, esto requirió que Karin Birkeland prácticamente se abalanzara dentro de la cabina hasta quedar en posición horizontal... lo que significaba en ese momento quedar cara abajo y sobre las piernas de un petrificado Daniel Shelby.

En ese momento de suma incomodidad, el capitán Shelby buscó ocupar su mente con lo que fuera... cualquier cosa que lo pudiera distraer de la sensación de tener a una joven oficial acostada cuan larga era sobre sus piernas... y con su... su retaguardia a una distancia bastante inconveniente...

Primero trató de recitar las antiguas capitales nacionales de Europa, luego siguió con la formación de los All Blacks en el Mundial de Rugby de 2007, y después se le ocurrieron otras cosas... pero nada pudo distraerlo, de modo que no le quedó otra opción más que hacer un pedido.

– Te---

– Lo tendré listo en dos minutos... – le aseguró Karin mientras accionaba distintos controles en el panel en su afán por poner al simulador de vuelta en línea.

Shelby no quiso decirle a Karin que quizás dos minutos fueran demasiado tiempo para él... menos todavía cuando, por lo que pudo ver, la piloto de combate estaba encontrándose con problemas bastante serios en el sistema.

– Arghhhh... – murmuró enfurecida Karin, sin levantar la vista del panel de control. – _Skitstövel_...

El oficial sobre el que Karin estaba acostada no pudo sino arquear una ceja y sonreír al verla enfrentándose a los problemas del sistema... casi podía imaginarla golpeando el panel de control y pegándole una buena patada, de no ser porque su postura era bastante poco inconveniente en ese momento.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos más de trabajo de Karin (y de incomodidad de Shelby), la joven teniente dejó salir una exclamación de júbilo.

– Listo – anunció ella con demasiada formalidad. – ¿Quiere presionar el botón, señor?

El capitán del Ejército accedió al pedido, oprimiendo un gran botón rojo del panel de control principal, tras lo cual el mensaje en la pantalla cambió por uno que a Shelby se le hizo más promisorio.

"_SISTEMA REINICIADO... AGUARDE, POR FAVOR_"

Varios segundos pasaron mientras la pantalla mostraba cómo la computadora del simulador realizaba todos los procedimientos de reinicio del sistema, y a cada paso, Shelby temía que el sistema se fuera una vez más al diablo... pero no por su simulación, sino porque eso hubiera significado más tiempo de aquel extraño suplicio que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, la pantalla mostró un nuevo mensaje.

"_LISTO PARA REINICIAR SIMULACIÓN_"

– Bien, misión cumplida... – dijo ufana la teniente Birkeland mientras se volvía hacia el piloto del simulador, hasta que notó que Shelby tenía una cara rara en ese momento. – ¿Le pasa algo, señor?

Sin decir nada, el oficial del Ejército miró de reojo su pierna derecha... y Karin lo entendió perfectamente.

– Oh, diablos, la pierna... ya me levanto, no se preocupe.

– Gracias... – dijo Shelby con sinceridad luego de que Karin se bajara de sus piernas y del simulador en general. – Creo que mejor dejamos que el sistema se asiente antes de seguir con la simulación.

– Me parece bien – coincidió Karin para luego sonreír traviesamente. – Ese fue el último de mis trucos... si tiene un problema, no me queda otra más que golpear el aparato con una llave inglesa.

– Le doy una mano con eso... una pregunta, teniente...

– Adelante, señor.

Shelby se pasó entonces una mano por la nuca... para cualquiera que lo conociera, ese gesto estaba demostrando que el orgulloso oficial del Ejército no tenía la más remota idea de cómo decir lo que quería decir.

– Cuando estaba allí acos... haciendo el arreglo, se le escapó algo que no entendí.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Algo... "skitsocket" o algo así...

La joven teniente se ruborizó y desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Shelby, sin imaginarse que al oficial del Ejército ese gesto le pareció extremadamente... adorable.

– Ah... disculpe... – murmuró entonces Karin, tratando de explicarse. – Es un insulto en sueco, señor... significa "bota de mierda"...

– No sabía que hablara sueco, teniente – le contestó Shelby, arqueando una ceja.

– Yo soy sueca, señor.

Ahora sí que a Shelby no le fue posible decir nada... aquel dato lo sorprendió demasiado, y sólo esperó que no se le notara en la cara que había quedado confundido como el tonto del pueblo, para lo cual se ocupó de quitarse el traje de piloto y el casco, y de volver a colocarse la chaqueta de su uniforme de servicio.

– Ya le notaba algo con el acento... pero no me imaginaba que fuera de allí.

– Son cosas que quedan... hace diez años que no piso Suecia.

– ¿Tanto tiempo? – comentó con curiosidad Shelby. – ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras se aseguraba de que el sistema del simulador estuviera apagado, y de que la entrada al simulador estuviera bien cerrada, Karin contestó la pregunta de Shelby.

– La empresa de mi tío consiguió un contrato durante la construcción de Ciudad Macross y nos mudamos con toda la familia... ya allí, el clima fue todo lo que necesitamos para convencernos de seguir en la isla.

– ¿Su tío? ¿Y qué pasó con sus padres...? – preguntó Shelby, arrepintiéndose al instante de hacerlo cuando vio asomar la tristeza en los ojos grises de Karin Birkeland.

– Están con Dios.

Un silencio incómodo se abatió sobre ellos dos... mientras Shelby buscaba afanosamente la manera de salir de aquel mal paso en el que había caído sin intención.

– Lo siento, teniente... no quise...

– No se preocupe, señor, no es problema – lo tranquilizó Karin, esforzándose primero por sonreír y después por cambiar de tema. – ¿Y usted? También tiene un acento un poco extraño... ¿Sudafricano?

– Neozelandés en realidad.

Como si la nacionalidad de Shelby hubiera sido un chiste, la teniente Birkeland dejó escapar una sonrisa enorme... una que llamó poderosamente la atención del oficial del Ejército.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

Karin estaba para entonces completamente sonrojada.

– Trato de imaginarlo haciendo esa cosa que hacen los jugadores del seleccionado neozelandés de rugby antes de cada partido...

Con una expresión traviesa y conocedora en su rostro, el capitán Shelby se lanzó de improviso y sin aviso a ejecutar algo que Karin nunca hubiera esperado ver: una representación en vivo y en directo de la danza maorí que los All Blacks habían difundido en todo el mundo en cada uno de sus juegos... con todo, incluyendo baile y canto, ejecutado por la garganta sumamente desafinada del oficial del Ejército.

– "_Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! __Ka ora!_"

Ante esa escena, Karin estaba bien cerca de caer al suelo de la risa y rodar por allí sin control...

– ¡Eso mismo!

– Si los All Blacks supieran del jugador que se perdieron... al menos, puedo hacer el "haka" como cualquiera de ellos – se ufanó Shelby, satisfecho en su fuero íntimo de ver a aquella teniente tan seria riéndose con naturalidad.

No le importaba que se estuviera riendo de lo mal que practicaba él aquella célebre danza maorí, lo que le importaba a Shelby era que era una risa muy agradable...

Los dos compartieron un muy necesario rato de risas, hasta que una alarma sonó en el reloj de pulsera de Karin, obligándola a ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

– Diablos, creo que se nos acabó el turno...

– Ya habrá otros... dígame, teniente...

– ¿Sí, señor?

– ¿Ya almorzó?

La joven teniente abrió bien grandes los ojos; era claro que no entendía a qué estaba apuntando Shelby...

– ¿Eh?

– Porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre... – se explicó el oficial del Ejército, procurando no darle connotaciones excesivas a la invitación. – No sé, si le parece bien, podemos ir a la cantina y llenar el tanque...

Pocos ratos se le hicieron más eternos a Daniel Shelby en su vida que el tiempo que pasó antes de que Karin le respondiera a su oferta de ir a comer...

Por suerte para Shelby, antes de la respuesta vino una enorme sonrisa, que no podía ser otra cosa más que una muy buena señal.

– No es mala idea... a decir verdad, estoy famélica.

– ¡Ya somos dos! – coincidió Shelby con exultación, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme normal. – Yo invito.

– No, señor... _yo_ invito – lo corrigió Karin con una sonrisa bromista. – _Usted_ tendrá que terminar el haka.

– Sepa que hace años que no veo un buen partido de los All Blacks, así que puedo estar oxidado...

– Aproveche la práctica entonces.

Por un segundo, el capitán Daniel Shelby miró a los ojos a la joven teniente que lo había apadrinado en su esfuerzo por convertirse en piloto de Destroid... y en ese segundo, se permitió por primera vez pensar en ella no como una oficial militar, o su instructora de pilotaje, sino en algo más... algo que curiosamente para él, podía explicar muchas cosas que le venían pasando desde hacía unas cuantas semanas. Coincidentemente, desde el día en que los dos cruzaron caminos en el hangar del portaaviones _Hyperion_.

Karin no desviaba la mirada... pero para Shelby, lo que ocurría detrás de esos grandes ojos grises era totalmente inescrutable. ¿Quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella piloto endemoniada? En principio, no era él...

Todas las reflexiones de Shelby quedaron en la nada cuando Karin le hizo una sencilla pregunta que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

– ¿Vamos?

– Por supuesto.

* * *

El contraste entre ambos hombres no podía ser más marcado.

El brigadier Connor Mayhew, oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, era un hombre corpulento y frío que a la sazón comandaba el Distrito Militar Nueva Macross, lo que ponía bajo sus órdenes a todo el aparato defensivo de la capital, desde los batallones del Ejército encargados del combate terrestre hasta las baterías de misiles, estaciones de radar y escuadrones de combate aéreo de todas las ramas de servicio. La comandancia del Distrito Militar de la capital era un puesto de suma responsabilidad y preeminencia en las Fuerzas, y como correspondía, Connor Mayhew encaraba esa tarea con toda la importancia que merecía.

En su caso, esa importancia incluía cultivar siempre un aspecto pulcro y profesional, al punto que era una broma corriente entre sus subordinados afirmar que sería una señal del Apocalipsis si llegaban a ver el uniforme usualmente impecable del brigadier sin el doblez que dejaba el planchado o si la estrella dorada de su insignia de rango no estaba pulida hasta relucir.

En contraste, el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él del otro lado del escritorio no podía ser más distinto. Mientras Mayhew era corpulento, el otro hombre era quizás demasiado delgado para lo que cualquiera podía esperar de la infantería, y mientras el brigadier nunca hubiera osado concurrir a su oficina sin el uniforme de servicio diario, el otro hombre se había aparecido en la sede del Distrito Militar en su uniforme camuflado de fajina. No había una estrella dorada de brigadier en la insignia de rango del otro hombre, sino el distintivo de un teniente coronel del Ejército: un águila dorada sobre una barra plateada.

Y tampoco había ninguna duda de quién había visto más acción en los últimos años, como lo dejaba bien en claro la hilera de condecoraciones en el uniforme del teniente coronel, en la que resaltaba la cinta blanca, azul y roja de la Medalla Titanium al Valor.

Henri Loizeau había ganado su Medalla Titanium y su ascenso a teniente coronel tras la batalla de La Española, pero a pesar de la promoción Loizeau todavía se mantenía comandando al Batallón 54º de Fusileros, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle a su eventual sucesor una unidad a medio reconstruir tras las pérdidas sufridas contra aquellos renegados Zentraedi. De hecho, el coronel Loizeau había sido llamado de urgencia al edificio del Distrito Militar cuando estaba a la mitad de una serie de prácticas para poner a sus nuevos subordinados en forma, lo que explicaba su presencia vestido con el uniforme camuflado.

Al terminar de escuchar las órdenes que Mayhew tenía para él, Loizeau deseó jamás haber sido interrumpido de aquellas prácticas de combate.

– En suma, coronel, esas son sus órdenes – terminó de hablar el brigadier, quien se reclinó en su asiento a la espera de la respuesta de su subordinado.

– Entiendo, señor – asintió el coronel Loizeau casi al instante, y casi al instante puso en palabras su primera inquietud. – ¿Podremos esperar respaldo de la Policía Militar?

– Lo siento, Henri – dijo Mayhew sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. – Con los movimientos adicionales que ha tenido que hacer la Policía Civil para mantener vigilada esta manifestación, hemos tenido que redoblar la vigilancia de la propia Policía Militar sobre los edificios militares y ministeriales de la ciudad, en caso de que estos hijos de puta de la Vanguardia decidan aprovechar la ocasión.

– Comprendo – contestó resignado el coronel. – En ese caso, ¿debo suponer que mi objetivo es la preservación del SDF-1? ¿Nada más que eso?

El brigadier asintió antes de contestar, y Loizeau supo que había tocado un punto importante de todo el asunto.

– Supone correctamente, coronel. El superintendente Murakami, de la Policía Civil, me ha asegurado que sus agentes mantendrán una estrecha vigilancia de la manifestación durante todo el trayecto, con lo que sus hombres no tendrán más que asegurar los accesos a la nave y todo el perímetro de la Avenida del Lago.

Loizeau reprimió un suspiro de alivio: en las condiciones de su batallón, prefería tener a sus muchachos lo más concentrados que fuera posible, para que él y su plana mayor pudieran tener a las tropas bajo constante supervisión en lugar de darle responsabilidades críticas a cualquier teniente con una docena de hombres a sus órdenes.

Aunque claro, de nada serviría eso si no estaba bien explícito en qué circunstancias podían sus hombres hacer uso de esas responsabilidades…

– ¿Reglas de empeñamiento?

– Las usuales, coronel. Sus tropas sólo podrán abrir fuego si se comprueba que hay un intento de atravesar el perímetro de seguridad, y sólo después de realizar advertencias a través de los altoparlantes. Fuera de eso, y exceptuando como siempre el caso de la legítima defensa si hay un ataque armado, sus muchachos sólo deberán tener sus fusiles para intimidar a algún descarriado, nada más.

Si bien Loizeau asintió su comprensión de las reglas de empeñamiento –las instrucciones específicas sobre las circunstancias en las que estaba permitido el uso de la fuerza–, hubo algo en su expresión que no dejó del todo satisfecho al brigadier Mayhew… un atisbo de preocupación, de repentina inquietud que en el rostro de un veterano como Loizeau despertaba inquietantes señales de alarma.

– Lo noto preocupado, coronel – preguntó Mayhew como si nada, sobresaltando a un Loizeau que estaba demasiado pensativo.

– Lo estoy, señor – admitió con inusitada franqueza el coronel Loizeau. – Mi Batallón todavía está reconstruyéndose después de lo de La Española… casi la mitad de mis soldados son muchachos que acaban de salir de la capacitación de Infantería. Todavía cuesta mucho hacer que _dejen_ de actuar por reflejo.

El brigadier Connor Mayhew miró atentamente a su subordinado, como si estuviera buscando en él la prueba de alguna reserva o resquemor sobre la tarea, pero de inmediato borró de su cabeza semejantes ideas. Un hombre que había defendido un paso montañoso de una horda de battlepods con sólo seiscientos pisahormigas no era alguien que fuera a atemorizarse demasiado por un grupo de pacifistas.

Las reservas de Loizeau no dejaban de tener sentido, reconoció Mayhew, y de haber podido, hubiera escogido a otra unidad para la tarea, pero desafortunadamente el 54 de Fusileros era la única unidad del Ejército en la guarnición militar que estaba en condiciones de desplegarse con mínima anticipación: el resto de los batallones tardaría algunos días en alcanzar el grado de disponibilidad que tenía el 54 tras sus ejercicios.

– Comprendo lo que quiere decir, Henri, pero creo que no tendrá que preocuparse mucho… – aseguró el brigadier Mayhew, haciendo un gesto despreciativo al mirar de reojo la fotografía de archivo de Lynn Kyle. – Estos alborotadores deben ser demasiado idiotas para buscar problemas en la vecindad del SDF-1.

Aunque la expresión que tenía en el rostro era de completo asentimiento a las palabras del brigadier, el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau se guardó muy dentro suyo su ferviente deseo de que Mayhew estuviera en lo correcto.

* * *

**Viernes 18 de julio de 2012**

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la comandante Lisa Hayes no saludó a su segunda al mando cuando entró en la oficina de esta última. No se trataba de descortesía o de ofensa hacia la teniente comandante Claudia Grant, sino de una nada disimulada molestia por haber sido "citada" a esa oficina cuando estaba acabándose su turno de servicio de aquel día.

Por suerte para ella, Claudia era lo bastante comprensiva como para no molestarse por algo como eso... o siquiera por el tono cansado y molesto (bien de viernes a última hora) con el que Lisa se hizo notar al entrar a la oficina.

– Bien, Claudia, ¿qué querías decirme?

Antes de contestarle, Claudia Grant se tomó su tiempo para terminar de leer un reporte que alguien le había dejado... y en un gesto consciente y deliberado para picar la cresta de su mejor amiga, fue pasando las hojas lenta y ceremoniosamente. De todas formas, la broma de Claudia no duró mucho... sólo lo suficiente para bajar los humos de Lisa Hayes antes de pasar a los temas que motivaron esa junta informal.

– Que hubo un cambio en la asignación de turnos para mañana... hay que exceptuar a un miembro del staff.

– ¿Por agotamiento?

Claudia cerró la carpeta de su reporte y miró a Lisa con una expresión que alternaba entre la resignación y la condescendencia.

– ¿Existe algún otro motivo para reasignar los turnos?

– Tienes toda la razón – asintió Lisa con resignación. – ¿Quién tendrá la suerte?

– Tú.

Por unos segundos, Lisa no pudo asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar; después, quiso creer que se trataba de una broma y miró detenidamente a su mejor amiga con la expectativa de ver una sonrisa que así se lo confirmara. Pero en el rostro de Claudia Grant sólo había seriedad y determinación... y nada de humor.

Y entonces, Lisa comprendió lo que se venía... y buscó resistirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Estás pasada de trabajo, comandante – replicó Claudia con tono clínico y certero. – Estás malhumorada, cansada y no sé si lo has notado, pero tus ojeras lo dicen todo.

La boca de la comandante Hayes quedó formando palabras que no salieron de sus labios; tal había sido su sorpresa... y sin pensarlo, se pasó una mano por el rostro para comprobar si efectivamente tenía ojeras como había dicho Claudia. Por fin, cuando la confusión se disipó y fue capaz de decir algo en su defensa, la voz de Lisa sonó más a lamento que a protesta.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como esto sin avisarme?

– Porque yo soy Dios, Lisa – fue la respuesta tajante de Claudia.

– ¡No puedes dejarme fuera así como así!

– No te estoy dejando afuera, Lisa, sólo te doy el sábado libre... que dicho sea de paso, lo tendrías libre si no fuera por toda esta locura.

– Más razón para no tomármelo – insistió la comandante Hayes.

– Al contrario – contraatacó la teniente comandante Grant. – En una crisis como ésta, tener a la oficial superior al borde del agotamiento es un problema para todos.

Lisa se apuró a pensar contestaciones, argumentos y contragolpes para tratar de convencer a Claudia de lo insensato de darle un día libre en un momento como el que estaban atravesando... sabía que la razón y el sentido común estaban de su lado, y que con sólo unas pocas frases lograría disuadir a la comandante Grant de toda aquella idea demente.

Por desgracia para Lisa, Claudia no estaba dispuesta a dejarla decir ni una palabra... mucho menos unas pocas frases.

– No está sujeto a discusión, comandante.

– Argh.

– Aprovéchalo, tendrás todo un sábado para no hacer nada...

– Si no hay remedio – bufó Lisa, provocando de inmediato la reacción destemplada de la teniente comandante Grant.

– ¿"Si no hay remedio"? – repitió Claudia con cara de haber escuchado una blasfemia. – Lo juro, Lisa Hayes, uno de estos días acabaré por romperte la cabeza a golpes...

– Sólo una pregunta.

– Que sea breve.

La comandante Hayes clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su amiga; no quería que quedara la menor duda de que iba en serio.

– ¿Rick tuvo algo que ver con esto?

– ¿Me oíste decir ese nombre, Lisa? – le contestó su mejor amiga con un guiño bromista en la mirada. – Deja de ver conspiraciones en todo y agradece a Dios que tienes a alguien como él a tu lado... ahora, puedes retirarte.

– Oye, soy tu oficial superior.

Sin molestarse en decir una sola palabra, o siquiera levantar la mirada de la carpeta que estaba leyendo, la teniente comandante Claudia Grant señaló con el dedo índice la puerta de su oficina, en una silenciosa y para nada sutil conminación para que Lisa Hayes se dejara de molestar y abandonara su oficina.

Lisa entendió perfectamente el mensaje, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que gustar. Y no le gustó.

– Argh... estas ya no son las fuerzas a las que me uní – protestó Lisa antes de irse de la oficina.

– Que tengas una muy buena tarde, Lisa – le contestó su mejor amiga.

* * *

– Pues entiendo su preocupación, coronel, pero no es un tema que esté dispuesto a debatir por el teléfono.

Mientras tranquilizaba a su interlocutor, Rudolf Spier miraba de tanto en tanto a la puerta para ver si alguien estaba cerca de interrumpir la soledad de su conversación telefónica. Afortunadamente, parecía como si todos los empleados que trabajaban en el edificio central de la Corporación Meridian ya sabían que cuando el "ayudante" del asesor del senador Lynn pedía privacidad, nadie podía interrumpirlo.

Mejor para ellos.

– Cuando vuelva a Nueva Macross, esa es otra historia – contestó Spier en un tono algo irritado a una respuesta del otro hombre. – Por el momento prefiero que nos mantengamos a la espera.

A decir verdad, Spier hubiera preferido enormemente no tener que tratar aquella cuestión por teléfono. Por lo que parecía, ese contacto era la respuesta a una de las mayores inquietudes que él y Brent habían albergado desde el comienzo de sus planes, y a juzgar por lo que estaba escuchando de boca del otro hombre, las posibilidades eran buenas… a tal punto que Spier se maldijo por estar en Denver cuando podía discutir aquel asunto personalmente en Nueva Macross.

Su línea era completamente segura… pero Spier era demasiado inteligente como para confiarse demasiado en que nadie estuviera "fisgoneando" una conversación entre un allegado a un senador de la Oposición, y el jefe de staff de un general del Alto Mando militar.

– No, coronel… no tiene que decirle nada a su general por el momento – dijo el ex agente de Inteligencia tras una consulta muy peculiar de su interlocutor. – Así es, es preferible que el general siga sin sospechar nada. Podrá no sentirse muy cómodo con el GTU, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a sumarse así como así a lo que nosotros estamos planeando.

Spier calló mientras el coronel con el que hablaba le decía algo sumamente importante, y aunque el otro no lo viera, una sonrisa fina de pura satisfacción apareció en el rostro usualmente impasible del ex-oficial de Inteligencia.

– Entiendo perfectamente – contestó Spier, notando entonces que el doctor Winslow estaba por hacer su entrada a la sala de juntas. – Muchas gracias, coronel. Lo contactaré a mi regreso. Que tenga un muy buen día.

Con el teléfono celular finalmente apagado, Rudolf Spier ni siquiera esperó a que su anfitrión terminara de entrar a la sala; apenas vio asomar la bata blanca del doctor Winslow por detrás de la puerta, Spier le lanzó la pregunta que venía esperando hacer desde hacía ya varios minutos... cada vez con más urgencia desde que le informaron que el científico estaba "demorado" en su laboratorio, y que por lo tanto iba a tardarse un poco en reunirse con su visitante en aquella sala del piso 14 de la sede central de la Corporación Meridian.

– ¿Progreso, doctor Winslow?

– Poco y nada.

Tras innumerables reuniones como aquellas en las que lo único que tenía para comunicar era el avance desesperantemente lento de Némesis al impaciente ex–agente de Inteligencia, Roger Winslow creía saber cómo iba a seguir la discusión... de modo que ni bien se sentó en el sillón opuesto al de Spier, apresuró una defensa en su tono más irritado y desganado.

– Si vino a reprocharme que no estemos avanzando---

– Tranquilícese, doctor – le contestó Spier con una gigantesca y escalofriante sonrisa, sacando entonces de su maletín una serie de documentos que entregó en la mano al científico. – Vengo a darle una gran mano.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Algo de ayuda.

Desconfiado como siempre, el doctor Winslow tomó uno de los documentos y comenzó a hojearlo. Al principio, su expresión era de escepticismo y cierta sorna... pero al paso de las páginas, algo hizo cambiar la opinión de Winslow, y su cara dejaba ver una sorpresa gigantesca.

Bien pronto pasó a los otros documentos, hojeándolos con ansiedad incontenible... y todo mientras desde su sillón Rudolf Spier sonreía satisfecho, quizás porque veía en la reacción de Winslow la confirmación de todas sus expectativas.

– Santo Cielo, no puede ser... esto es... todo esto... – balbuceó el científico sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y sin mirar a Spier. – ¿De donde diablos lo sacó?

– Lea la tapa de la tercera carpeta.

Cumpliendo con la sugerencia, el doctor Winslow buscó la tercera carpeta y se encontró con algo que jamás en su vida hubiera esperado ver... y la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara de estupefacción y en la manera en que le temblaban las manos.

– "Grupo de Investigación Robotech" – repitió Winslow como si necesitara confirmación de lo que veía. – Pero Spier... esto es secreto de Estado... no puede ser.

Spier asintió y le devolvió al científico una de sus sonrisas más satisfechas y siniestras, dando la callada por respuesta... y disfrutando horrores de ver cómo la cara del doctor Winslow se volvía primero blanca como pergamino, y luego asumía una expresión más segura y confiada.

– Supongo que sería de mal gusto preguntar cómo consiguió esto.

– Lo es – respondió Spier de modo tajante. – Conténtese con saber que tenemos amigos dentro del Grupo.

Pero el doctor Winslow no le prestaba atención; como niño con juguete nuevo, todo su ser estaba enfocado en los documentos y archivos que Spier le había dado... estudiando detenidamente cada reporte, cada análisis, cada diagrama... y encontrándole una utilidad a todo eso en segundos.

– Ya estoy más que contento con todo este material...

– ¿Le sirve, doctor?

Winslow seguía en su pequeño mundito de ciencia, leyendo y releyendo cada uno de los documentos, y describiéndolos sucintamente para beneficio de su interlocutor profano.

– ¿Está de broma? Con esto puedo hacer que Némesis funcione tal como usted quiere. Perfiles completos de genética, fisiología y bioquímica Zentraedi... evoluciones fetales... un momento, ¿fetales?

A la sola mención de la palabra "fetales", toda sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Rudolf Spier... y su voz se tornó gélida cuando le reveló al científico el secreto más grande que tenía para él.

– Lang y los suyos están estudiando un caso de mestizaje.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó el doctor Winslow, que había quedado estupefacto primero y furioso después. – No es posible...

– Lo es, y está pasando mientras hablamos, doctor Winslow.

Cayó un silencio espantoso en esa sala, mientras Spier y Winslow se miraban con consternación y furia ante aquella realidad que estaban enfrentando. Los dos eran muy conscientes de que ese caso de mestizaje, cuyas ecografías y análisis poblaban las carpetas que Spier le entregó al jefe del proyecto Némesis, iba a ser sólo el primer paso para lo que veían como el peor de todos los mundos.

La mezcla definitiva de la humanidad con los Zentraedi. Y el fin de la raza humana tal como la conocían.

Ese feto mestizo que motivaba la alegría de Lang y sus colegas era en realidad la consumación de la masacre Zentraedi pero por otra vía, una vía más insidiosa e imperceptible.

Y si antes Spier y Winslow estaban resueltos a desarrollar a Némesis, ahora sentían dentro suyo la urgencia de culminar su misión, si querían que la humanidad no sucumbiera ante el Apocalipsis que veían venir.

El silencio fue finalmente roto por Rudolf Spier, quien atravesó a Winslow con la mirada y le lanzó una frase que para él era la única e indiscutible verdad.

– Cada día de demora de su trabajo es un día más en que los Zentraedi continúan contaminando nuestro mundo.

Winslow tardó en contestar... era claro que todavía estaba demasiado turbado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero eso no le quitó la resolución que ahora sentía renacer dentro suyo, con mucha más fuerza.

– Lo tengo muy claro... pero con esto... – respondió el científico, blandiendo uno de los reportes en su mano como si fuera una tabla de salvación. – Con esto ya no habrá demoras.

– Confío en que así sea.

* * *

**Sábado 19 de julio de 2012**

Ni las primeras luces de la mañana, ni el murmullo vago pero creciente de una casa que comenzaba su día, conseguían sacudir la pesada modorra de Lisa Hayes. El día anterior había sido excepcionalmente largo para ella, y si bien la noche había sido tranquila en comparación con la actividad diurna, todos los "entretenimientos" que había compartido con Rick la habían dejado agotada y colapsada... pero de buen ánimo.

Sin embargo, era inevitable que Lisa comenzara su despertar... una vida de instrucción y disciplina militar la habían dejado con un reloj interno con un despertador fijado a las siete de la mañana. El cansancio del día anterior y saber que ese día no tenía que reportarse a servicio, empero, sólo había conseguido retrasar ese reloj interno unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, de modo que a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, la comandante Hayes comenzó a moverse perezosamente en su cama.

Lo primero que hizo ella fue alargar su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, en donde ella esperaba tantear el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba sobre todo en el mundo. Una sonrisa adormilada asomó en los labios de Lisa Hayes cuando su mano encontró algo en ese lado de la cama, y de manera torpe, tanteó para acariciar el rostro de Rick Hunter... encontrándolo curiosamente peludo y suave, cosa que la sorprendió aún a pesar del sueño que la entorpecía.

– Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm... – murmuró Lisa a medio dormir. – Rick, ya tendrías que afeitarte...

No hubo ninguna respuesta de Rick, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la adormecida comandante Hayes; normalmente un comentario como ese motivaba una respuesta sarcástica o bromista de Rick, siendo ese el inicio de una de sus deliciosas batallas verbales. Pero esta vez, ese sábado a la mañana... no hubo nada. Silencio. Rick Hunter estaba callado.

Aún dormido, Rick hubiera gruñido o movido una mano para devolverle el favor... ese detalle no se le escapó a la joven oficial semidormida, y así lo hizo notar con una frase arrastrada.

– Estás callado hoy...

Ninguna respuesta... esta vez, fue lo suficientemente curioso como para que Lisa se decidiera a presentar batalla contra la modorra. Con mucho esfuerzo, y a pesar del sueño pesado y de la deliciosa comodidad de la cama, Lisa abrió los ojos y trató de ver a Rick acostado junto a ella.

Lejos de ver a Rick, lo único que vio Lisa fue algo muy pequeño, oscuro, evidentemente peludo y con una sonrisa de tonto enorme en su rostro. Eso ya era bastante extraño, e hizo que Lisa abriera más grandes los ojos para determinar qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

– ¿Pero qué---? – exclamó confundida Lisa, cuando corroboró que en lugar de su novio, ella estaba compartiendo la cama con su mono de peluche. – ¡RICK!

Esta vez Lisa sí obtuvo respuesta... pero no venía del dormitorio, sino de un lugar más alejado de la casa, muy probablemente la cocina, a juzgar por el ruido de utensilios que ella podía escuchar con más nitidez ahora que ella estaba más despierta.

– ¡Un minuto, amor, ya estoy contigo!

– ¿A donde te fuiste? – le preguntó a los gritos Lisa mientras se estregaba los ojos.

Un grito estruendoso se escuchó desde la cocina, sobresaltando a Lisa y al mismo tiempo quitándole algo de la modorra que la embargaba.

– ¡No te muevas de allí!

– ¿Me estás dando una orden? – preguntó ella con un tono que sonaba peligroso para Rick.

– ¡Sí!

– No puedes – le contestó impertérrito él desde la cocina. – Además, también hoy es mi día libre, así que nada de órdenes... y no se te ocurra levantarte de la cama.

– Como si se me ocurriera... – murmuró ella para sí, aunque nunca imaginó que Rick la escucharía.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Nada, amor... te espero.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de espera curiosa e impaciente por parte de Lisa, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo su piloto en la cocina que lo tenía demorado y sobre todo, lejos de ella. A pesar de su curiosidad, Lisa no quiso jugarse por una respuesta, sabiendo que Rick podía ser impredecible cuando quería... y por eso, ella mantuvo la expectativa hasta el momento en que vio a Rick atravesando el umbral del dormitorio con una bandeja repleta de cosas que se veían muy buenas y apetitosas.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡SORPRESA! – canturreó el piloto mientras mostraba la bandeja llena de delicias preparadas durante la mañana. – Desayuno continental directo a su cama, comandante...

– Pero...

Impertérrito, el piloto volvió a su lado de la cama y apoyó la bandeja en la cama bien cerca de Lisa, señalando una por una las cosas que se había ocupado de preparar para los dos.

– Café, leche, azúcar, tostadas, manteca, un poco de torta, y su piloto favorito... lo mejor para pasar la mañana sin tener que moverse de la cama...

– Me encanta la idea... – se relamió Lisa al ver lo que Rick había preparado para ella. – Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Él le sonrió tiernamente, la besó en la frente y le acarició el rostro con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos... ni de soltar la bandeja.

– A que últimamente te veía muy cansada, y a que se me ocurrió que tenía que dedicar un día entero a consentirte, mimarte y sacarte esa carita de cansada que traías todo el tiempo... una buena idea, ¿no?

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa profundamente enamorada... acompañada por un brillo excepcionalmente travieso en su mirada, que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando recompensó a Rick con un beso rápido en los labios.

– Dile gracias a Max de parte mía.

– ¡Lisa! – protestó el piloto, enfurruñándose hasta que ella le dio un nuevo beso antes de volver su atención a la bandeja y a las delicias que portaba.

– Igual te adoro, pilotito... mmmm, qué bien que se ve esto...

– Y es sólo el comienzo – le aseguró el comandante Hunter mientras pasaba un dedo por los labios de Lisa. – Este es el programa para hoy: desayuno en la cama con todo incluido...

– Mmmmmm...

– Después, un almuerzo muy pero muy especial que estoy preparando por ahí...

– Oh...

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho en su interior... estaba teniendo a Lisa justo como la quería: relajada, tranquila y sobre todas las cosas, feliz.

Y eso que recién empezaba con los planes de aquel día.

– Más tarde, una ida al parque a tomar algo de aire y despejar las cabezas...

Por alguna razón, a Rick se le derretía el corazón cuando la veía sonriendo por las mañanas... era algo que no se explicaba, como si en esos momentos ella se viera más feliz e inocente que nunca. De todas formas, lo único que Rick sabía era que nunca se sentía más enamorado de ella que cuando la veía sonreír después de despertarse... eso sólo bastaba para hacer que su día valiera la pena.

– Me gusta...

– Un baño de burbujas... – continuó proponiendo el piloto, mientras aprovechaba para acariciar la pierna de Lisa por debajo de la sábana que todavía la cubría.

Sin embargo, lejos de derretirla con esa propuesta como se había imaginado, lo único que logró Rick fue despertarle una risa viva y sentida a la comandante Hayes, con lo que el clima interesante que se venía desarrollando en el dormitorio quedó completamente roto.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – quiso saber él, entre curioso y ofendido.

– Trato de imaginarte en una tina repleta de burbujas... me cuesta, pilotito...

– ¡Tonta! – protestó Rick con vehemencia, agregándole un fingido golpe a la pierna de Lisa que provocó una respuesta airada y amenazante por parte de ella.

– Me las vas a pagar...

Eso no asustó a Rick, sino que lo incentivó para volver con la ternura y el cariño... esperando desarmar con eso a una Lisa que ahora parecía estar en guardia ante él.

– A la noche, una película...

– ¿De terror? – inquirió ella con un brillo especial en la mirada.

– Por supuesto... – le sonrió él, primero con ternura y luego de manera lasciva... – Y más tarde...

Para rematar su propuesta, Rick Hunter se ocupó de resguardar la bandeja ante cualquier posible movimiento, colocándola en el suelo junto a la cama, mientras se lanzaba impiadosamente a besar los labios de Lisa... para tratar de hacerle sentir en ese momento de la mañana una simple muestra de todo lo que él sentía por ella, y de lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer para que ese día fuera completamente maravilloso y reparador para los dos...

La recompensa de Rick fue sentirla derritiéndose entre sus brazos, respondiendo a sus besos con toda la energía que él sabía que ella llevaba dentro... con toda la pasión que los había incendiado durante la noche... con todo ese amor que lo dejaba ebrio y ansioso de más...

Aquella breve tormenta rugió en el lecho de los dos durante unos gloriosos minutos... hasta que finalmente, y cediendo a su propia falta de aliento, los dos acabaron acostados uno al lado del otro, mirándose a los ojos y viendo sus almas a la vez...

– ¿Entonces, qué te parece? – le preguntó Rick a Lisa con voz baja y susurrante...

Lisa se tomó su tiempo para responder, exagerando la cara de estar pensando a sabiendas de que eso ponía a Rick excepcionalmente nervioso... y todo para salirle segundos después con un seco y cortante:

– Aprobado.

– ¡¿"Aprobado"?! – dijo Rick, sintiéndose un poco molesto por esa reacción tan fría. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

– Esto también...

Dicho eso, Lisa arremetió contra un Rick Hunter desprevenido, tomándolo por asalto en un vendaval de besos y caricias que dejaron al piloto de combate devastado y rendido a sus pies... y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, a Rick le bastaba con perderse en esos profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban con hambre y cariño... esos ojos ante los que no tenía ninguna defensa, porque lo habían hechizado hacía ya mucho tiempo como para querer siquiera pensar en escapar.

– Gracias, amor... – le susurró ella, que no podía dejar de maravillarse al ver tanto amor en los ojos azules de su novio.

– Lo que sea por ti...

– Eso también incluye el día libre que negociaste con Claudia.

Aquel comentario le cayó a Rick como un cross de derecha; el piloto empalideció y quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder formar palabras por unos buenos y largos segundos.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – contestó Rick con estupefacción cuando pudo superar el shock. – ¡Claudia me juró que...!

Rick calló cuando vio que Lisa sonreía como si acabara de gastarle la mejor broma de todos los tiempos... y entonces tuvo una idea clara de la magnitud de su derrota. Sobre todo cuando escuchó cómo ella hacía más duro el golpe con una frase de pura victoria.

– Caíste... yo sabía que fuiste tú, pilotito...

– Argh... hermosa pero endiablada... – replicó Rick, sólo para verse callado al instante por una patada artera de su novia. – ¡OUCHHHHHHHH!

– Te lo mereces.

– Eres mala conmigo... yo, que me desvivo por ti...

El comandante Hunter no pudo terminar de protestar, ya que Lisa lo silenció con una caricia absolutamente enloquecedora que comenzó en su pecho y terminó en la mejilla del piloto...

– Después de desayunar, te voy a resarcir, ¿te parece bien?

– ¡Hecho! – celebró el piloto como si se tratara de una gran victoria.

Después de eso, Rick volvió a colocar la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama, estratégicamente entre los dos para que ninguno pudiera aprovechar demasiado de lo que había en ella. Había de todo, y todo se veía apetitoso y provocador... al punto que Lisa rogó porque no estuviera babeándose ante todo lo que veía en la bandeja, porque si por ella hubiera sido, nada de eso iba a sobrevivir los siguientes minutos... y esa sensación le inspiró una premonición terrible...

– Voy a rodar después de este desayuno...

– Me parece que no.

– Ojalá tuvieras razón – deseó Lisa, para luego sentir los labios de Rick besándola en la mejilla.

– La tengo.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Una vez más, Lisa sintió las manos de Rick acariciándola, despertando en ella un vendaval de sensaciones en el que deseaba abandonarse por completo... no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero bastaba con que él le pusiera un dedo encima para que todo su mundo se llenara de placer y emoción...

– Porque hoy vamos a hacer mucho... pero mucho... pero mucho ejercicio, bonita... – le prometió Rick con un tono de voz que enloqueció a Lisa, para después darle un elogio sentido. – Estás muy linda hoy...

Al escuchar eso, Lisa volteó y hundió la cara en la almohada, como queriendo escapar de Rick y de sus comentarios...

– Rick, estoy hecha un desastre...

– Estás al natural. Tal como me gustas... – le susurró Rick con tono lascivo, acariciando las curvas de Lisa Hayes con ternura. – Bah, me gustas a cada momento del día...

– Adulador... – contraatacó ella para después seguir con algo que sabía que iba a enloquecer a su piloto. – ¿Rick, no crees que es un poco temprano para... para el postre?

– No. Además, prometiste resarcirte...

– Ajá...

Lisa debió saberlo... debió imaginar que se venía algo grande... debió entender lo que significaba que Rick apartara una vez más la bandeja con el desayuno... pero estaba demasiado enloquecida por esos ojos azules como para pensar correctamente, y simplemente se quedó mirando a su novio mientras él dejaba la bandeja en el suelo y volvía a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo...

– Y nunca olvido una promesa...

Lo último que Rick pudo ver de Lisa fue una sonrisa perezosa y adorable... segundos antes de borrársela a besos, comenzando así una nueva tormenta de cariño en el dormitorio de los dos... una deliciosa y muy entretenida batalla de pies, manos, brazos, piernas, sábanas, besos y abrazos por enloquecerse mutuamente de placer, envolviéndolos a los dos en algo mucho más intenso y poderoso que los abrazos: el amor profundo y sin límites que se tenían.

Los dejó agotados y jadeantes, completamente faltos de aliento... pero eso valía la pena cada vez que se miraban y se encontraban completamente rendidos el uno al otro...

– ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Rick cuando vio que Lisa sonreía y lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

– Que si así empezamos el día... me parece que lo vamos a terminar muy bien – le susurró ella al oído.

– Ése es el espíritu, comandante...

* * *

La manifestación comenzó a la hora que Kyle había fijado y en el lugar que había anunciado días atrás.

En las explanadas del Centro de Gobierno, aproximadamente tres mil personas se habían congregado tras las consignas lanzadas por el senador Lynn para la ocasión, acompañando dichas consignas con cantos, pancartas y otros medios dirigidos en contra del Primer Ministro, de su gobierno y de los altos mandos militares. Mientras estuvieron en las cercanías de los edificios gubernamentales, los manifestantes permanecieron bajo la minuciosa vigilancia de las unidades antidisturbios de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross, y de los inescrutables agentes del Ministerio de Seguridad que se encargaban de la custodia del Centro de Gobierno.

Pasada una hora y media de protestas, los manifestantes marcharon por una de las amplias avenidas de la zona hacia su segundo y más visible objetivo: el SDF-1.

El diseño radial de Nueva Macross hacía que la mayoría de las grandes avenidas de la ciudad convergieran en el Lago Gloval, en cuyas aguas reposaba la imponente fortaleza espacial que ahora servía como cuartel general de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Esto hacía que muchos de los organizadores de la marcha se ilusionaran con otras columnas de protesta que se encontraran con la suya propia en el Lago Gloval... pero al ver que la convocatoria no había sido tan grande como lo habían esperado, se resignaron al hecho y procuraron hacer que la marcha fuera lo más vistosa e imponente posible.

Bajo la mirada de los agentes de la Policía Civil, los miles de manifestantes convocados por Lynn Kyle contra las últimas medidas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida transitaron las cuadras de una Avenida Séptima completamente cerrada al tránsito... y totalmente abandonada ante ellos.

A la lejanía, la mole monstruosa del SDF-1 se divisaba a la perfección, como si fuera el objetivo final de todos los convocados aquel día.

En cuanto al propio senador Lynn, se lo había visto arengando a la muchedumbre en las cercanías del Centro de Gobierno, y las cámaras habían tenido poca oportunidad para filmar y entrevistar al furibundo opositor. Sin embargo, todos esperaban el momento cúlmine de la protesta: el anunciado discurso de Lynn Kyle en una tarima improvisada sobre la avenida de circunvalación del Lago Gloval, con el SDF-1 de fondo y de blanco de su previsible diatriba.

La expectativa crecía ya que el senador no estaba en la manifestación sino que se movía por fuera de ella, rodeado por algunos de sus colaboradores más cercanos... que no incluían ni a Sean Brent, Rudolf Spier o Marietta Blanchard, que seguían toda la acción desde las oficinas de Kyle en la Torre Sur.

Tras cuarenta minutos de marcha por la Avenida Séptima, la columna de manifestantes llegó finalmente a las cercanías del SDF-1. Con más orden y precisión que el que hubiera podido esperarse en un evento como ese, los manifestantes se ubicaron sobre la avenida de circunvalación, como si su intención hubiera sido rodear al SDF-1 con un anillo de protesta.

Al igual que en el resto de la protesta, los manifestantes estaban bajo estricta y minuciosa vigilancia, pero esta vez no estaba a cargo del personal de la Policía Civil o del Ministerio de Seguridad.

Allí en el Lago Gloval, la seguridad estaba a cargo de personal militar.

Era lo que correspondía, tratándose de la seguridad del Cuartel General. El dispositivo de seguridad incluía a elementos de un batallón de Infantería del Ejército para custodiar los puntos de acceso al SDF-1 y mantener un cordón de seguridad en torno a la orilla del Lago Gloval; otros soldados, acompañados por personal de la Policía Militar, estaban apostados en retenes de vigilancia sitos en distintos lugares de la avenida de circunvalación, y la coordinación general del operativo de seguridad se llevaba a cabo en un puesto de mando instalado en el casco del _Prometheus_.

Todo el personal militar asignado a ese operativo, fuera cual fuera su puesto, portaba armas cargadas.

Esto no era capricho de nadie: la decisión del Gobierno y de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida había sido tomada en medio del temor generalizado a un posible ataque terrorista en las cercanías de un objetivo tan sensible como el SDF-1.

Y ese temor generaba una tensión increíble entre todos los asignados al operativo de vigilancia. Y también hacía que todos los soldados apostados en la avenida escudriñaran a la muchedumbre para encontrar algo que pudiera representar un problema.

Cuando la manifestación ya llevaba veinte minutos de cánticos y consignas contra los militares y el Gobierno frente al SDF-1, un joven sargento asignado a un retén de vigilancia en la intersección de la Avenida Octava creyó ver algo fuera de lo común.

En medio de la muchedumbre, el sargento divisó a un hombre de unos veinticinco años que caminaba de manera un tanto extraña, como si algo que llevaba le hiciera difícil moverse. Al principio, el sargento buscó explicaciones menos paranoicas para eso: quizás el hombre hubiera sufrido alguna herida seria en el Holocausto, o tal vez estaba esguinzado después de practicar deportes...

Y entonces, el soldado notó que de debajo de la chaqueta del hombre, asomaba algo metálico y negro.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar; tras indicarle a otros dos soldados que lo siguieran, el soldado se internó en la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso con fuerza y urgencia sin que los gritos y maldiciones de los manifestantes hicieran mella en ellos... y llegando hasta el hombre del caminar extraño.

– ¡Oye tú! – bramó el soldado al hombre mientras sus dos compañeros le cortaban el paso. – ¿Qué llevas ahí?

El hombre replicó primero con una mirada torva y cargada de ira... y después con una palabra que parecía escupida en odio.

– Aléjese.

El soldado negó tajantemente con la cabeza y señaló el bulto que podía verse debajo de la chaqueta... para luego hacer un intento por palpar al extraño hombre.

– No hasta que muestres qué es eso...

– ¡No me toques, asesino! – replicó enfurecido el hombre, quien buscó sacudirse con tanta fuerza a los soldados que lo sostenían que en un momento dejó en evidencia lo que había tratado de ocultar.

Una pistola ametralladora.

El soldado miró incrédulo al hombre, y rápidamente lo tomó por los hombros mientras sus subordinados lo sostenían. Una vez sujeto su sospechoso, el sargento lo sacudió y le gritó para hacerse oír por sobre los insultos que recibía de parte del resto de la muchedumbre.

– ¡ABAJO! – ordenó el sargento con urgencia. – ¡MANOS CONTRA LA ESPALDA, AHORA!

El hombre se resistió con cada gramo de su fuerza, tratando además de repartir patadas y golpes a sus captores militares. Para evitar problemas con el resto de los manifestantes, otros tres soldados del retén se habían abierto paso entre la muchedumbre y rodearon a sus compañeros, armas apuntando hacia afuera.

Ya con esa protección, el sargento instruyó a uno de los soldados para que se comunicara con el oficial a cargo de su retén.

– Dile al teniente que tengo a un tipo armado aquí---

El sargento jamás terminó la frase; lo mató una bala disparada por otra pistola ametralladora, perteneciente a un anónimo integrante de la manifestación.

– ¡Cúbranse! – exclamó rápido de reflejos uno de los soldados, mientras los otros ya apuntaban sus armas a los manifestantes, buscando encontrar al tirador que acabó con la vida del sargento.

Como cualquiera podía imaginarse, el sonido de los disparos, la reacción destemplada de los soldados y el ver que uno de los militares estaba muerto, desató el caos en la marcha que hasta entonces, con sus idas y vueltas, se había mantenido razonablemente tranquila.

A los gritos le siguió una estampida desesperada de manifestantes que corrían en todas direcciones, atropellándose entre ellos en su afán por escapar de la locura que se había desatado allí, profiriendo gritos desesperados de terror y alarma... hasta que en cuestión de minutos, la manifestación se convirtió en una verdadera marea humana de desesperados que embestía contra todos los puestos militares y policiales de vigilancia, desbordándolos en cuestión de segundos.

Algunos manifestantes se fueron a las manos contra los militares de los puestos de vigilancia, a quienes culpaban de toda aquella situación; por su parte, los soldados procuraban defenderse de esos ataques sin recurrir a las armas que llevaban... aunque más no fuera para no empeorar una situación que se volvía ingobernable a cada segundo.

En semejante situación de caos, le fue muy fácil al tirador –un joven que buscaba probarse como miembro pleno de la Vanguardia de la Paz– desaparecer entre la muchedumbre... como lo hicieron los otros camaradas que estaban allí ese día, "por si acaso".

Y para los terroristas, el "por si acaso" se había convertido en realidad... cubiertos por el caos, los tiradores de la Vanguardia de la Paz prepararon sus armas y buscaron blancos adecuados entre el personal uniformado.

La avenida de circunvalación del Lago Gloval se transformó de buenas a primeras en una cruza macabra entre un campo de batalla y un desquicio. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni cómo había empezado... ni cuantos habían caído ya como víctimas de la demencia.

Ni siquiera en el puesto de mando del operativo de seguridad, en donde el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau corría presuroso para interiorizarse del pandemónium que había estallado en el operativo. Era la primera misión importante que el coronel Loizeau y su Batallón 54 tenían a su cargo desde la Batalla de Isla Española unos meses atrás, y hasta entonces todo se había desarrollado con una eficiencia ejemplar que sólo demostraba lo bien entrenados que estaban los miembros del reconstituido 54 de Infantería.

Claro que, como en la batalla, la suerte cambiaba con inusitada rapidez...

– ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

– ¡Coronel, el retén de vigilancia de la Avenida Octava informa que les han disparado! – le contestó uno de sus sargentos a cargo del sistema de monitoreo y comunicación. – ¡Mataron a uno de nuestros hombres!

– ¡¿Quién?!

El suboficial negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

– ¡Todavía no lo sabemos, señor! Un tirador dentro de la multitud... atacó mientras nuestros hombres revisaban a alguien que podía estar armado.

– ¿Qué está esperando entonces, sargento? – bramó Loizeau. – ¡Comuníqueme de inmediato con---!

– ¡Nuestros hombres están respondiendo al fuego! – anunció exaltado el sargento, sin importar que hubiera dejado a Loizeau a mitad de la frase.

Y entonces...

– ¡Disparos en el retén de la Avenida Décima! – exclamó otro suboficial, sosteniendo el audífono que lo mantenía conectado a la red de comunicaciones de la Compañía B. – ¡Hay tiradores ocultos entre los manifestantes!

Como si todo eso fuera poco, la voz de un tercer suboficial se sumó al caos.

– ¡Coronel, todos nuestros retenes están pidiendo instrucciones!

El teniente coronel Henri Loizeau era veterano de la Guerra Robotech, de la Reconstrucción, del conflicto contra los separatistas de Ohio y de la batalla de La Española, pero nada lo había preparado para el espectáculo grotesco y espantoso de ver a sus propios hombres siendo atacados por terroristas infiltrados en una multitud... y ver además cómo sus soldados, jóvenes que hacían sus primeras armas, respondían a la amenaza en la manera en que fueron entrenados.

Identificando blancos y disparando.

Lo que Loizeau veía a través de las cámaras del circuito cerrado era el infierno... y su rostro empalideció hasta perder todo color. Las manos del teniente coronel estaban literalmente temblando cuando le quitó el micrófono a uno de los encargados de las comunicaciones y lanzó una orden a través de la red táctica.

– ¡A todos los retenes militares, aquí el teniente coronel Loizeau desde el puesto de mando, les ordeno que hagan alto al fuego!

Por las pantallas del circuito cerrado se veía que los disparos continuaban... y que se multiplicaban, como si las palabras de Loizeau hubieran sido tomadas en broma.

– ¡Alto al fuego!

Ya en el puesto de mando podía oírse el caos de disparos, gritos y corridas procedentes de las calles... los rostros de los oficiales y suboficiales del puesto de mando se volvieron hacia Loizeau, esperando del teniente coronel que pudiera sacarlos de ese desastre infernal.

Y lo único que podía hacer Loizeau era apelar a todas sus energías para tratar de poner al genio maléfico dentro de la botella.

– ¡TODOS, ALTO AL FUEGO AHORA MISMO!

Allá afuera, en un mundo que ignoraba las órdenes desesperadas del teniente coronel Henri Loizeau, la muerte y el caos continuaban haciendo estragos en la capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

* * *

A partir de aquel día, la definición de "paraíso" de Rick Hunter incluiría un nuevo elemento.

Burbujas.

Infinitas, divertidas, aromáticas y sensuales burbujas... como las que cubrían en ese momento su cuerpo y el de Lisa, acostados los dos dentro de la tina en el baño de su casa.

El día maravilloso que Rick había planeado para despejar la mente y cuerpo de Lisa venía desarrollándose a la perfección... un espectacular y muy nutritivo desayuno en la cama, seguido por un más que interesante "ejercicio" para bajar las calorías ganadas minutos antes... y otra sesión de ejercicios profundamente placenteros, en donde Rick y Lisa pudieron darse muchos más gustos que los que venían con el ejercicio.

Ninguno de los dos siquiera abandonó el lecho hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana; para Rick y Lisa, semejante desprecio por los madrugones impuestos por su deber militar había sido un privilegio más que ganado a fuerza de sudor y disgustos durante años.

Aún así, Rick y Lisa no pasaron mucho tiempo lejos de su cama... era curioso, pero para los dos, se les hacía demasiado difícil pensar en alejarse de aquel lugar en donde su amor se convertía en una realidad más maravillosa que cualquier sueño. A tal punto era difícil para los dos que se requirió de mucho esfuerzo de voluntad y abnegación para dejar la cama el tiempo suficiente para tenderla.

Y el tendido no duró mucho: menos de cinco minutos después, ya estaban los dos haciendo de las suyas en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

El hambre fue el siguiente obstáculo a vencer... pero no era suficiente obstáculo para la planificación obsesiva y meticulosa de Rick Hunter. Cuando Lisa pudo abrir la heladera de su casa, venciendo la resistencia de su piloto en el ínterin, se encontró con una visión majestuosa: una botella de Petite Cola (dietética, lo que hizo que ella apreciara aún más el esfuerzo de Rick), media docena de sandwiches, y media docena de empanadas compradas en "El Picadillo de Oro".

Definitivamente un festín para los ojos y para los estómagos que gruñían cada vez más. La pista final para Lisa Hayes llegó cuando divisó, escondido entre los utensilios y electrodomésticos de la cocina, una canasta de picnic lista para ser llenada con delicias, manteles y otras cosas necesarias...

Menos de veinte minutos después de aquella espectacular revelación, y quince minutos después de que ella atontara a besos al comandante Hunter por semejante despliegue, la comandante Hayes se subió al automóvil conducido por su piloto, dando inicio a una nueva aventura en ese día profundamente especial.

Rick condujo el auto hasta uno de los nuevos parques de la ciudad, algo alejado del bullicio y ruido de las áreas más pobladas de Nueva Macross... un lugar especial y silencioso, poblado por arbustos y abedules y cubierto por una alfombra de pasto que se extendía por varias hectáreas. Mientras Lisa admiraba el lugar con ojos maravillados y una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro, Rick no pudo con su genio y acotó que lamentablemente faltaba un buen arroyo para complementar la escena.

Su recompensa: un codazo en el costado como castigo... y un beso tras otro como curación.

La tarde se les fue a los dos en el almuerzo, sentados bajo un abedul que les daba muy necesaria sombra en ese día veraniego. Los dos aderezaban la comida con bromas de todo tipo, chistes, picadas de crestas y charlas que iban desde lo profundo y trascendental hasta lo deliciosamente irrelevante, alternando entre la seriedad más absoluta y el desparpajo más descarado.

Y de tanto en tanto, se hacía indispensable una nueva sesión de ejercicios para evitar que las empanadas, los sandwiches y la Petite Cola se asentaran de manera inconveniente. O al menos esa era la excusa que se daba el uno al otro a sabiendas de que era menos creíble que la moderación de Lynn Kyle.

De cualquier forma, ninguno iba a ser tan aguafiestas como para remarcarlo, menos cuando sus bocas estaban ocupadas en el muy estimulante deporte de devorarse mutuamente a besos.

Antes de que Rick o Lisa se dieran cuenta, el sol había empezado a caer sobre el parque, y tras tomar inmediata conciencia de las horas idas en esa escapada, los dos jóvenes levantaron campamento y regresaron a su automóvil... sólo que a su casa regresaron más tarde de lo planeado, ya que se entretuvieron bastante paseando por las tranquilas calles suburbanas de la zona.

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, ya habían dado las seis de la tarde.

Y entonces, el comandante Rick Hunter puso en marcha la etapa más osada y descarada de su plan maléfico... el baño de espuma.

Desde el momento en que Rick reveló aquel proyecto para la tarde, Lisa oró una y otra vez que no fuera algo que desembocara en incendio, inundación o desastre de cualquier tipo... en su mente se formaba bien vívida la imagen de Rick llenando la tina con jabón en polvo, esperando crear con eso un mar de burbujas. Aún sabiendo que eso era una broma, Lisa conocía demasiado bien a su piloto como para descartar la posibilidad... y en un rincón de su mente, ella ya estaba haciendo los cálculos de cuánto le costaría arreglar el desquicio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, Lisa Hayes agradeció a Dios haberse equivocado.

Para su infinita sorpresa, Rick se había tomado la molestia de comprar verdadera espuma para el baño... un líquido con aroma floral y suave, que convirtió la tina llena de agua en una verdadera fiesta de espuma. Ante semejante panorama, a ella no le quedó más alternativa que quitarse la ropa y lanzarse de lleno (cuidando de no hacer un verdadero desastre) a la tina... y después de acomodarse en la tina y hundir la cabeza en el agua, ella se asomó sólo lo suficiente como para que Rick pudiera ver un par de profundos ojos verdes en medio de la espuma, invitándolo a meterse junto a ella...

Esa mirada era un canto de sirena para Rick Hunter; no había forma de resistirse, y ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo... antes de que se diera cuenta, Rick ya estaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo, metiéndose en la compacta tina junto a Lisa, y comenzando así un rato que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar jamás...

Ninguno pudo precisar lo que ocurrió después... sólo supieron que estaban en un momento perfecto en el tiempo, congelado, inmutable en el transcurso del mundo... un momento hecho de placer, de amor, de sensación y sensualidad indescriptible, en donde el aroma de la espuma se confundía y se hacía uno con el sentir la piel del otro junto a la propia, en donde la humedad del agua contrastaba con el calor casi infernal que la mutua compañía les provocaba, en donde los besos sabían a flores... un mundo en donde los ojos de Lisa se le hacían más intensamente verdes y brillantes al piloto, y en donde ella tenía problemas para ver en él a un hombre y no a una visión bajada del Cielo...

En medio de esa locura de amor y placer, poco importaba que los dos estuvieran comprimidos en una bañadera que difícilmente pudiera albergar a más de una persona... ante el problema, las dos ideas que asomaban en las mentes atontadas de cariño y placer de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes era que su siguiente gran inversión para la casa sería un hidromasaje... y que más tarde secarían el charco que estaban dejando en el baño.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos jóvenes simplemente se dejaron en brazos del otro, besándose a más no poder, acariciándose sin pedir permiso en cada rincón del cuerpo que estaba a su alcance, acurrucándose al sonido de la respiración de ambos y de las burbujas y la espuma que los rodeaba... aunque los dos creyeron escuchar en cierto momento el sonido de sus teléfonos celulares a la distancia.

Siendo aquel un día en donde el resto del mundo se había ido al diablo por decreto, ninguno alertó al otro o actuó para responder la llamada...

– Mmmmmmmmmm...

Al escuchar aquel murmullo de puro placer, Rick abrazó con más fuerza a Lisa y le susurró una palabra al oído, procurando no tragar espuma al hacerlo...

– ¿Te gusta?

Sin voltearse ni abrir los ojos, ella se estremeció en brazos de Rick y lanzó un murmullo más prolongado y fuerte...

– Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

– Sonó como un "sí"...

– Sipi... – contestó ella con voz soñolienta. – ¿Qué hora es?

– Hora de callarse y dejarse consentir, Lisa...

Las alarmas de Rick se encendieron cuando notó que el cuerpo de Lisa se tensaba...

– Hablo en serio, Rick... Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevamos en la bañadera...

– ¿Y te molesta? – preguntó incrédulo el piloto.

– No... pero no vamos a llegar al postre en este lugar tan chiquito...

Ante eso, no había defensa... así que, de muy mala gana, Rick estiró la mano hasta la mesada del baño, tomando su reloj pulsera y acercándolo hasta donde pudiera ver bien la hora con su mirada entorpecida por el vapor...

Entonces, Rick Hunter no pudo sino coincidir con Lisa: el tiempo se había ido volando... porque ya casi eran las ocho de la noche.

Los dos dejaron la bañadera con rapidez y tratando de no inundar el baño, objetivos ambos virtualmente imposibles de conciliar... pero la perseverancia de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes no conocía de imposibles, así que en pocos minutos, los dos estaban abandonando el baño de la casa envueltos en sendas toallas blancas.

Tras un rato de entretenimiento improvisado en su habitación, Rick y Lisa emergieron de allí vestidos con ropas cómodas y sencillas, lo necesario para pasar el resto del día en su casa, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de una comida que Rick había prometido que sería apropiadamente maravillosa para cerrar el día con broche de oro.

Mientras Rick iba a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, Lisa reparó en los teléfonos celulares de los dos, que habían quedado sobre la mesa del comedor. Una rápida revisión le reveló un detalle curioso a la comandante Hayes: habían recibido seis llamadas en total... en cada teléfono. Los números que habían marcado a sus celulares eran bien conocidos... Claudia, Max, Dan Shelby, el Trío Terrible, y otros tantos... tal vez había pasado algo malo y querían contactarse con ellos, razonó Lisa con temor.

O simplemente, pensó después de manera más optimista, sólo querían molestarlos en su día libre.

Lisa no ocupó más tiempo en pensar en eso, ya que Rick apareció ante ella con otra botella de Petite Cola y una generosa porción de papas fritas "chips": el aperitivo ideal para la televisión, en opinión del joven piloto de combate. Sin poner reparos u objeciones, ella se dejó llevar por Rick hasta el sofá frente al televisor, y cuando él se sentó junto a ella, la comandante Hayes lo rodeó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, esperando ganarse con eso un beso que sería inolvidable.

En principio, Rick no la decepcionó... hasta que encendió el televisor con el control remoto y se puso a mirar la pantalla, aunque sin dejar de abrazar y mimar a Lisa.

– Veamos qué hay en televisión...

– Prometiste una película, Rick – le advirtió ella con voz de falsa amenaza.

– Y voy a cumplir la promesa... pero no perdemos nada haciendo un zapping.

De mala gana, Lisa accedió... y después se abrazó a Rick mientras él iba y venía por los distintos canales de televisión.

Hasta que el zapping se detuvo en MBS-2... porque lo que los dos vieron en la pantalla los dejó shockeados al punto de perder el habla.

La televisión mostraba la familiar silueta del SDF-1 reposando en el Lago Gloval, sólo que en vez de estar rodeados ambos por la bulliciosa avenida de circunvalación, el escenario parecía algo salido de una batalla campal.

Había gente corriendo por todos lados, pasando frente a las cámaras como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, había personas tiradas en el asfalto, algunos golpeados y otros... otros sangrando. Había gente que trataba de dar órdenes y poner algo de calma en la situación, mientras varios uniformados, tanto policías como militares, corrían de un lado al otro con sus armas en mano, sin orden ni concierto.

– Los reportes preliminares difieren mucho sobre la magnitud de las víctimas provocadas por este incidente – relató la presentadora de la edición especial del noticiero, acompañando las imágenes de violencia descarnada en las calles de Nueva Macross. – Por lo que Noticias MBS ha podido recabar en los hospitales y centros de atención médica de la ciudad, la violenta seguidilla de incidentes desatados en las inmediaciones del Lago Gloval se han cobrado la vida de al menos veintisiete personas hasta ahora: dieciocho civiles, tres agentes de la Policía Civil y seis militares del Ejército. Todavía no hay números creíbles sobre la cantidad de heridos, y las autoridades sanitarias de la ciudad declinaron hacer comentarios hasta tanto se pueda tener la situación bajo control.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron bien grandes en señal de espanto... y aún sin poder ver eso, Rick supo que ella estaba preocupada, por lo que la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él mientras los dos miraban consternados las escenas de espanto en el centro de su ciudad.

Y la presentadora del noticiero continuaba con su reporte.

– Las fuentes consultadas dan cuenta de que el tiroteo comenzó mientras la manifestación se distribuía por la Avenida del Lago, aunque las versiones sobre el detonante de esta tragedia van desde un intento de arresto por parte del personal militar que degeneró en violencia, hasta una posible salva de advertencia ejecutada por el contingente de vigilancia en el SDF-1. Sin embargo, todas las versiones coinciden en indicar que había tiradores de civil disimulados entre la multitud, aunque las autoridades militares consultadas hasta el momento por MBS no han querido confirmar o negar la posibilidad de que se trate de terroristas...

En el living de su casa, dos jóvenes oficiales pasaron largos minutos prendidos de la pantalla... y sintiendo como si el maravilloso día que habían estado pasando nunca hubiera sido más que una frágil ilusión en el desquicio del mundo en que vivían...

Y afuera de su casa, en la ciudad que era su hogar, el caos seguía enseñoreándose de todo.

* * *

Ese sábado era un infierno en vida para el almirante Henry Gloval.

Había visto todo el incidente desde su oficina en el SDF-1... había visto cómo la manifestación se salió de control, y cómo el personal que mantenía la seguridad del Cuartel General reaccionaba de la manera en que lo hizo... los tiros, los gritos, el caos, los contragolpes. Y después vinieron el reporte personal del teniente coronel Loizeau, los videos de la situación, los primeros informes de la radio y la televisión al respecto...

El caos por lo que había ocurrido ese día iba a tardar mucho tiempo en apaciguarse, y eso era lo único que Gloval sabía a ciencia cierta. La duda venía por otro lado, uno que lograba llenar de temor al almirante que había ganado la Guerra Robotech.

¿Cuánto se llevaría este nuevo desastre?

En principio, se había cobrado la vida de veintidós manifestantes y siete soldados del Ejército. Esas habían sido las primeras bajas. Y Gloval estaba seguro de que no serían las últimas... en un mundo que pugnaba por salir del caos y entrar en algo parecido a la normalidad, un incidente como el de aquella tarde tenía el potencial de desatar un desastre de proporciones catastróficas...

Entonces, el teléfono de la oficina sonó violentamente, sobresaltando al almirante Gloval y llenándolo de una profunda aprensión... dudando y desconfiando a cada instante, el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído, esperando que fuera desde una llamada oficial hasta una amenaza de muerte.

Para tranquilidad de Gloval, se trataba de su ayudante.

– _Almirante Gloval..._

– ¿Sí, teniente?

– _El Primer Ministro por la línea 1... la ministra de Defensa por la línea 3... y el ministro de Seguridad por la línea 4._

Gloval contuvo sus impulsos de sacar la pipa y encenderla... pero no pudo evitar el dolor de cabeza que lo asaltó en ese momento, de sólo imaginar lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento.

– Páseme con el Primer Ministro... y explíqueles a los demás que ya los atenderé en su momento.

– _De inmediato, señor._

Ni bien la comunicación del ayudante del almirante se cortó, uno de los teléfonos en la oficina de Gloval empezó a sonar. El almirante miró el aparato de teléfono con una sensación de creciente inquietud, sabedor de que esa llamada iba a ser sólo el comienzo de un vendaval de difícil salida. De reojo, Gloval miró los indicadores del teléfono, en especial las luces titilantes que indicaban las llamadas simultáneas de Svetlana Gorbunova y Eliezer Eitan, a quienes atendería una vez que terminara con el Primer Ministro.

O que el Primer Ministro terminara con él.

Finalmente, Gloval descolgó el aparato y se llevó el auricular al oído.

– Señor Primer Ministro...

* * *

En otro lugar, Sean Brent tenía una expresión muy diferente a la de Gloval.

No porque estuviera alegre de que hubieran muerto todas aquellas personas... sino porque Lynn Kyle se estaba comportando exactamente como él lo había previsto. Donde iba Kyle, ahí había problemas... y como si lo de ese día no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora Brent podía ver a Lynn Kyle desgañitándose ante las cámaras de la MBS. El volumen del televisor estaba al mínimo, a tal punto que Brent no escuchaba lo que Kyle decía.

Tampoco le importaba; ya sabía de memoria lo que Kyle iba a estar diciendo en un momento como ese.

– Tenías que ir, muchacho... – le dijo Brent a la imagen de Kyle en el televisor. – Tenías que ir...

De inmediato, el asesor político de Lynn Kyle descolgó su teléfono y marcó un número interno, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor, y hablando sólo cuando escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado.

– ¿Clarice, estás ahí?

– _Sí, señor Brent_ – contestó solícita su secretaria. – _¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

– Necesito que hagas unas llamadas... a unos senadores.

– _¿A cuales, señor?_

– A todos los de nuestra bancada. Cuanto antes, Clarice.

Tras colgar el teléfono, y seguro de que su secretaria cumpliría con sus instrucciones con la eficiencia de siempre, Sean Brent se reclinó en su silla y se dio el gusto de sonreír.

El partido estaba comenzando.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Cuando todo es un polvorín y la gente está con los nervios alterados, lo único que hace falta para crear una tragedia es un imbécil que ande jugando con un fósforo… y en río revuelto, ganancias de pescadores…

* Como siempre, va mi agradecimiento y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes que están siguiendo esta historia y para los que dejan sus comentarios, y en especial a mis queridas amigas y colegas de suplicio H2-ochesco: Evi, Sara y Kats… y a todos ustedes les deseo una muy buena y próxima _semana de eternidad_… ;-)

* ¡Muchas gracias y suerte en todo, y hasta la próxima con el capítulo 24!


	35. Capítulo 24 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo ****XXIV: Infección**

**Martes 31**** de julio de 2012**

Al terminar la elaborada secuencia de animación por computadora que servía de apertura para el programa, la voz bien modulada y precisa de un locutor anunció el título a los televidentes que estuvieran sintonizados en el canal a esa hora.

– Y ahora... Noticias MBS a las 9, con Adrienne Montoya y Tadao Yamazake.

Tras ser presentados, los dos conductores del noticiero matutino de la cadena Macross Broadcasting System sonrieron para las cámaras y dieron inicio formal a la edición.

– Muy buenos días – saludó la reportera a la audiencia. – Bienvenidos a las Noticias de las nueve de la mañana.

– Estos son los titulares a esta hora – se sumó su colega, con un gesto leve de su cabeza.

Después de la bienvenida formal al noticiero, los dos conductores permanecieron a la espera mientras la transmisión cambió para mostrar imágenes tomadas por otras cámaras, acompañadas con gráficos de computadora y placas explicativas.

Una enorme sala judicial era el escenario de las primeras imágenes, sólo que los jueces y el personal auxiliar del tribunal vestían uniformes militares en vez de ropas civiles. En cambio, en la audiencia que mostraban las cámaras podía verse a una gran cantidad de civiles, muchos de los cuales tenían las miradas clavadas en una serie de oficiales sentados en el banquillo de los acusados.

– Continúan las sesiones de la corte marcial por los incidentes del Lago Gloval en medio de una creciente presión social y controversias políticas – relató la conductora del noticiero. – Informe exclusivo de nuestros corresponsales...

Al tiempo que un oportuno acorde del tema del noticiero señalaba el momento, las imágenes de la corte marcial dieron paso a las de un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje de negocios que caminaban frente a las cámaras, esquivándolas lo más posible, mientras oficiales de seguridad evitaban que la prensa se acercara demasiado.

La narración del titular quedó a cargo del co–conductor del noticiero.

– Los representantes del Bloque Soviético anunciaron que no ven probable la continuación de las negociaciones con la Federación Rusa con miras a la reunificación... se esperan reacciones del GTU en las próximas horas.

Las imágenes mostraban ahora el caos en las calles de una gran ciudad... gente que corría de un lugar a otro exclamando gritos y arrojando objetos a cual más contundente, mientras un contingente acosado de policías antidisturbios y carros de asalto intentaban contener el desorden. Una vez más, la mujer periodista relató aquel titular.

– Continúan los disturbios en Buenos Aires por los problemas en la distribución de alimentos: mientras las autoridades nacionales intentan poner coto a la situación, el GTU evalúa prestar asistencia en la crisis.

El siguiente titular cambiaba las calles violentas por un estadio de fútbol a medio construir, pero cuyas gradas completas estaban llenas de espectadores, gente de todas las edades que vivaba a los jugadores de dos equipos que se enfrentaban en un partido.

– Todos los resultados de la primera fecha de la Liga Europea, en esta edición… – prometió el reportero, añadiendo luego con tono risueño. – Además, conozcan a los dos jugadores Zentraedi del Real Nueva Madrid que han puesto a los fanáticos en la locura.

Al concluir los titulares del noticiero, la transmisión de la MBS volvió a enfocarse en el estudio central del noticiero, en donde la conductora del programa comenzó a presentar el primero de los temas anteriormente expuestos.

– La corte marcial contra el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau y otros once militares por los incidentes del Lago Gloval entra hoy en su octavo día, y la tensión no ha bajado ni por un minuto en la sala de sesiones de la corte. Mientras la fiscalía continúa manteniendo su postura en lo que los analistas consideran que es un caso demasiado evidente, el equipo de la defensa no deja de perseguir estrategias favorables para los acusados. Sally Cowen nos ha preparado un reporte desde el edificio de los tribunales.

La transmisión cambió a la orden de la periodista: ya no aparecía el estudio del noticiero de la MBS, sino un largo pasillo que todavía estaba en penumbras, como si la noche no hubiera terminado de levantarse allí.

Una joven corresponsal, perfectamente identificable por el logo del canal MBS en su micrófono, comenzaba así el reporte en aquella mañana cálida de Nueva Macross. Detrás suyo, los televidentes podían ver a corresponsales de otros medios de comunicación haciendo reportes similares o hablando entre ellos, además de varios militares que caminaban por los pasillos y salas de aquel edificio, evitando hablar con la prensa como si se tratara de la peste.

El lugar era un edificio judicial empleado por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para la corte marcial que se venía desarrollando; una imponente custodia policial y militar buscaba garantizar la seguridad de la corte marcial y la integridad física de todos los asistentes, ya que nadie en su sano juicio podía descartar la posibilidad de un atentado terrorista o de una manifestación que se tornara violenta... así de exaltados estaban los ánimos de la sociedad.

Tan exaltados estaban de hecho que, aún cuando la reportera de la MBS no pudiera imaginárselo, innumerables personas en todo el mundo seguían la cobertura de la corte marcial por televisión como si de eso dependiera el futuro de la humanidad. Y en ese momento, el hambre de información de todas aquellas almas buscaba saciarse con

– Hoy continúa la presentación de evidencias por parte del equipo de la defensa, tal como viene ocurriendo desde hace un par de días – informaba la reportera a una audiencia ávida de noticias. – Aún a pesar de algunos argumentos muy sólidos efectuados por la fiscalía, el equipo de abogados militares conducidos por el comandante Connelly no ceja en sus esfuerzos por demostrar lo que han anunciado desde los alegatos iniciales: que se trató de una situación de legítima defensa ante la cual había que responder.

La expresión de la corresponsal pasó entonces a denotar cierto sarcasmo, muy a pesar de la "neutralidad" que debía mantener como integrante de la prensa acreditada ante la corte marcial que sesionaba tras la gran puerta.

– Desde ya que esto no ha caído del todo bien entre muchos de los que siguen los avatares de esta corte marcial, tanto en la sala de sesiones como a través de los medios de comunicación.

La transmisión de la MBS cambió entonces para mostrar imágenes tomadas con anterioridad en las afueras del edificio donde sesionaba la corte marcial: podían verse docenas de oficiales de policía y patrulleros bloqueando las calles aledañas al edificio e inspeccionando severamente a todos los que querían entrar al lugar. Cerca de los controles policiales, una muchedumbre que portaba carteles contrarios a los militares se hacía oír con cánticos cada vez más elevados y consignas vehementes, que sin embargo no parecían hacer mella en las caras pétreas y cubiertas por máscaras de plástico de los policías antidisturbios.

– Por octavo día consecutivo, la Policía Civil mantiene bloqueadas todas las calles en las inmediaciones de este edificio para evitar las manifestaciones que sin embargo, se han sucedido ininterrumpidamente en las áreas cercanas. De igual manera, el nivel de alerta ante posibles ataques terroristas continúa elevado, y no cesan los controles de todas las personas que entran a este edificio.

Volvió la transmisión a enfocarse en la corresponsal, a quien se la podía ver estremeciéndose levemente, como sólo lo hacía cuando tenía algo extremadamente urgente y confidencial por reportar.

– Como última novedad, estamos en condiciones de informar que por pedido de la propia Presidenta de la Corte Suprema, la jueza Justine Huxley, el tribunal militar que encabeza esta corte marcial ha renovado su consentimiento a la presencia de medios de comunicación selectos, como la MBS, durante los procedimientos judiciales actualmente en curso. Esta versión desmiente así los rumores que circularon durante todo el día de ayer, según los cuales la jueza que encabeza el tribunal militar, la comodoro Sameera Erdogan, estaba por solicitar la prohibición de acceso para los medios de comunicación.

Por unos instantes, la transmisión mostró al público imágenes de archivo de la jueza Erdogan durante alguna de las tantas sesiones de la corte marcial. Las reglas de procedimiento judicial impedían la cobertura "en vivo" de las sesiones, pero sí permitían que se mostraran filmaciones e imágenes con posterioridad, como lo estaban haciendo las cámaras de la MBS en aquel momento.

Cuando la transmisión volvió a enfocarse en ella, la corresponsal señaló con cierto dejo de teatralidad las enormes hojas de la puerta de la sala, que estaban bien cerradas y custodiadas por dos impasibles y alertas agentes de la Policía Militar.

– Mientras tanto, detrás de estas puertas, continúan las exposiciones de los abogados, en un nuevo capítulo de la corte marcial que ha polarizado a esta ciudad y a buena parte del mundo. Para Noticias MBS, soy Sally Cowen – se despidió con voz segura la corresponsal de la Macross Broadcasting System.

En el estudio del noticiero, el periodista que co-conducía la emisión comenzó a tratar el siguiente tema con una cara de estudiada neutralidad.

– Las negociaciones que venían desarrollándose en Nueva Sebastopol para una posible reunificación entre las ciudades que integran el Bloque Soviético y las regiones del GTU agrupadas en la Federación Rusa parecen haberse topado con un obstáculo insalvable. Los trascendidos que hablaban de reticencias en el liderazgo del Bloque Soviético sobre las negociaciones se vieron confirmados hoy cuando el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores del Bloque, Anatoly Shaporenko, anunció la posibilidad de retirar a su equipo de negociadores...

**********************************************************************

Dentro de la sala de sesiones de la corte marcial se desarrollaba una historia que tenía en vilo a millones de personas en todo el mundo, y de la cual eran testigos algunos pocos periodistas acreditados a condición de no revelar lo que ocurría allí antes de que terminaran la sesión de aquel día.

Cualquier observador profano hubiera tenido muchos problemas para encontrar diferencias significativas entre esa corte marcial y un tribunal civil, a excepción de la más clara y evidente: que tanto los jueces como los equipos de la acusación y la defensa, y los propios acusados, vestían uniformes militares.

Había otras diferencias sutiles: las cortes marciales no recurrían a jurados para dictaminar la inocencia o culpabilidad de los acusados, sino que ponían todo en manos de un tribunal de siete altos oficiales militares, de los cuales cuatro (incluyendo al presidente del tribunal) eran abogados del Servicio de Justicia Militar. Era el tribunal el que fallaba y el que imponía la sentencia en una corte marcial, y era a ese tribunal a quienes se dirigían en sus alegatos y presentaciones los oficiales que servían como fiscal y defensor.

Tras una exposición del fiscal de la causa, se puso de pie el abogado defensor de los once acusados por los incidentes del Lago Gloval. El comandante Andrew Connelly era un joven y prometedor abogado militar que venía teniendo una carrera meteórica en el Servicio de Justicia Militar... algo totalmente comprensible si se tenía en cuenta que el Holocausto también había diezmado al cuerpo de abogados de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, al punto de forzar a los sobrevivientes a ascender a gente como el entonces primer teniente Connelly si querían volver a funcionar con algo de normalidad.

La carrera de Connelly se enfrentaba a un momento crucial: de él dependía la defensa de once oficiales, suboficiales y soldados acusados de crímenes gravísimos en contra de la población civil. Desde el primer día, los medios (y muchos abogados del propio Servicio de Justicia Militar) habían dictaminado de antemano que a los acusados los esperaba una rotunda culpabilidad, habida cuenta de toda la evidencia recabada. Pero el comandante Connelly estaba decidido a ver en los rostros de los agoreros una mueca de incredulidad, lo que lo hacía dedicarse a su labor con energía envidiable y aparentemente inagotable.

Era así que ni siquiera el tener que escuchar al fiscal lanzándose contra sus argumentos de defensa durante toda la mañana lo había hecho perder el ánimo al momento de ocupar él mismo la atención del tribunal militar... y de todo el mundo.

– Señorías, presento ante ustedes la Evidencia "F"... los registros de la red táctica del 54 de Infantería en el día de los incidentes – anunció el abogado defensor a los miembros del tribunal militar, para luego girar y mirar rápidamente a la audiencia presente. – Como podrán comprobar, la velocidad a la que se desarrollaron los eventos excedía cualquier posibilidad de una reacción rápida... los ataques por parte de los infiltrados, y el riesgo de que fuera el preludio a un ataque contra el Cuartel General, claramente configuraban una situación que obligaba a la defensa propia del personal militar.

En el sitial reservado al presidente del tribunal estaba sentada una oficial inusualmente pálida y de cabello oscuro recogido en un peinado severo. Su uniforme blanco la identificaba como oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y prendida del cuello de su uniforme estaba la solitaria estrella dorada de una comodoro, rango al que había ascendido hacía apenas tres semanas. El tener que sentarse al frente de la corte marcial más publicitada que hubiera visto, sin embargo, había aguado todos los festejos de Sameera Erdogan por su simultáneo ascenso y designación como jueza militar... y contribuía mucho a la cara de perro con la que conducía aquella corte marcial.

– Proceda, abogado – instruyó la comodoro Erdogan.

Antes de que el comandante Connelly pudiera seguir con su alegato, empero, un súbito movimiento atrajo la atención de todos hacia algunos de los asientos ocupados por el público... ya que un hombre joven y de largo cabello oscuro, que hasta entonces se había quedado bien quieto, saltó de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte.

Al ver de quién se trataba, la jueza Erdogan reprimió una mueca de disgusto. Por más que ella no sintiera más que un profundo y perdurable desprecio por Lynn Kyle, ella no podía hacer nada para impedir la presencia de un senador de la Tierra Unida en las sesiones de su corte marcial.

El Juez Advocado General sabía bien que Erdogan había buscado por todos los medios impedir que Kyle se hiciera presente, pero debió recordarle a la jueza las prerrogativas y derechos de los senadores del GTU... lo que había hecho que Erdogan se tragara su resentimiento y se limitara a mirar de tanto en tanto al joven y volcánico senador durante las jornadas de aquel juicio.

Casi, como si esperara que Kyle hiciera algo que le permitiera darse el gusto de sacarlo a patadas de la sala. Y por lo que parecía, aquel deseo estaba por convertirse en realidad.

– ¡BASTA DE MENTIRAS! – bramó Kyle tras levantarse de su asiento. – ¡CONDENA YA!

De inmediato, todos los que acompañaban a Kyle se levantaron a su lado y se unieron a sus gritos, señalando al acusado y a los otros oficiales militares que estaban en la sala, alzando el puño y profiriendo toda clase de exclamaciones y consignas, algunas reproducibles... y otras no.

Los martillazos que dio la comodoro Erdogan para restaurar el orden en la sala lograron imponerse al griterío, testimonio evidente de la irritación que sentía la jueza presidente de esa corte marcial por el espectáculo que le tocaba en suerte presenciar.

– ¡Senador Lynn, usted respetará a esta corte o haré que lo desalojen! – ordenó con voz de mando la jueza Erdogan.

– ¡Ustedes respetarán al pueblo o les daremos el escarmiento! – replicó Kyle con furia e indignación. – ¡No vamos a permitir que sigan adelante con esta farsa!

Los gritos de Kyle dejaron de tener a Sameera Erdogan como destinataria, enfocándose en el teniente coronel Loizeau y los otros militares sentados en el banquillo de los acusados. Aquellos oficiales habían seguido el inesperado contrapunto entre Kyle y la jueza con perplejidad, confundidos por estar metidos en medio de un bochorno como aquel... pero sus caras cambiaron a una expresión de molestia y profunda furia cuando las exclamaciones de Lynn Kyle y los suyos se enfocaron en ellos, al grito constante y exaltado de:

– ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

Los gritos seguían y seguían, ahogando la sesión de la corte marcial en un escándalo digno de un partido de fútbol. Tanto el fiscal militar como el abogado defensor se habían retirado a la esquina de la sala más alejada de donde estaba Kyle, comentando con curiosidad y cierta preocupación lo que podían ver. Los periodistas no paraban de tomar fotografías y de filmar el inesperado espectáculo que Kyle y sus seguidores daban en la sala de sesiones, y los demás invitados y asistentes cuchicheaban entre ellos, miraban a Kyle con desagrado o trataban de ignorarlo.

En cambio, en los estrados de los jueces, seis de los siete jueces militares miraban nerviosamente a la comodoro Erdogan, que se veía más pálida que lo usual a excepción de sus nudillos, enrojecidos por la fuerza con la que tomaban el martillo que era su símbolo como jueza.

Y el martillo tronó una y otra y otra vez... tantas veces como fueron necesarias hasta que Lynn Kyle se dignó a prestarle atención a la presidenta de la corte marcial, quien le lanzó entonces una advertencia que heló la sangre de todos los presentes.

– ¡Una palabra más, senador, y haré que lo arresten por desacato!

– ¡Soy un senador de la Tierra Unida! – contraatacó Kyle, a la vez que el pecho parecía inflársele al anunciar su condición de legislador. – ¡No tiene autoridad para arrestarme!

En una nota discordante, Sameera Erdogan respondió primero con una sonrisa segura y amenazante.

– Haría bien en no provocar la paciencia de esta corte, senador.

Lejos de hacer caso a la advertencia de la jueza, Lynn Kyle y los suyos continuaron con sus gritos y consignas, invitando al resto del público presente a sumarse en sus muestras de repudio a los acusados

– Suficiente – explotó la jueza Erdogan mientras miraba al capitán de la Policía Militar que estaba de pie junto al estrado. – ¡Guardias!

Haciendo la venia, el capitán se plantó frente a la jueza y en silencio aguardó instrucciones... que le llegaron al instante y de manera terminante, mientras Erdogan señalaba con un dedo tembloroso de furia a Lynn Kyle y su grupo.

– Desalojen a los revoltosos.

Kyle reaccionó bien rápido a lo que ocurría, y tanto él como sus seguidores se resistieron con todas sus fuerzas a la cuadrilla de policías militares que avanzaba hacia ellos para escoltarlos fuera de la sala de sesiones. En un espectáculo bochornoso, los manifestantes y los policías militares se trenzaron a golpes limpios, espantando a los demás asistentes a la corte y prometiendo convertir la sesión en una vulgar reyerta.

Pero los policías militares ya tenían mucha experiencia, y con pocos pero hábiles movimientos se las ingeniaron para sujetar a los revoltosos. A pesar de la resistencia de estos últimos, los policías militares tuvieron pocas dificultades para empujarlos y arrastrarlos hacia una de las puertas de la sala.

– ¡Usted está violando la ley, jueza! – explotó Kyle mientras dos policías militares lo sujetaban, uno a cada lado. – ¡La Carta Constitutiva prohibe que se arreste a un miembro del Senado! ¡Artículo 14, si tiene que buscarlo!

De inmediato, las miradas se clavaron en la jueza Erdogan. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la magistrada militar a aquel extraño desafío jurídico que le lanzaba Lynn Kyle?

– En realidad, la Carta Constitutiva me faculta para ordenar su arresto si se lo descubre _in flagrante delicto_, senador – le replicó la jueza militar, que trató de guardarse en la medida de lo posible su satisfacción de ver a Lynn Kyle perplejo por su réplica... y agregando después en tono frío y aleccionador. – Puede verlo en el mismo Artículo 14, en el párrafo que viene después de la frase que me acaba de citar. Y el Artículo 42 de la Carta me reconoce autonomía frente a cualquier otro poder como jueza del GTU sobre los asuntos que directamente competen a mi tribunal.

Ni siquiera la cara de confusión de Kyle detuvo el devastador y leguleyo contragolpe de la jueza Erdogan, que aprovechaba la ocasión para tomar un libro de los que estaban apoyados sobre su estrado.

– Si se toma la molestia de hojear el Código de Justicia Militar, senador, encontrará que el Artículo 155 me concede plena autoridad como presidenta del tribunal militar para mantener con cualquier medio necesario el orden y la compostura durante los procedimientos, mientras que el Artículo 157 me habilita para autorizar o no la presencia de personas ajenas a cualquiera de las partes – continuó aleccionando la jueza, para finalmente agregar con una mirada fría y vengativa. – Hace quince años que me dedico al derecho, senador, así que le recomiendo que no vuelva a pretender enseñarme sobre los particulares de la ley en mi corte. Ahora, será mejor que se quede callado y se vaya en paz antes de que lo acuse formalmente en los términos del Artículo 221 del Código de Justicia Militar y del Artículo 103 del Código Procesal de la Tierra Unida: desacato a la corte.

En humillado silencio, Lynn Kyle fue escoltado fuera de la sala de sesiones, seguido luego por el resto de sus alborotadores. Cuando la corte volvió a estar en silencio, la jueza Erdogan miró uno a uno a los otros oficiales del tribunal y conferenció en voz baja con ellos, llegando bien pronto a una conclusión definitiva.

– Por falta de las garantías necesarias, esta corte marcial entra en receso hasta mañana a las 0900 horas – anunció la comodoro Erdogan mientras volvía a mirar al comandante Connelly. – Abogado, presentará su evidencia entonces... y confío en que lo hará en circunstancias más propicias que las actuales.

De mala gana, el comandante Connelly accedió con un gesto a la voluntad de la jueza Erdogan. Por otra parte, el fiscal simplemente volvió a su asiento y se dio por satisfecho.

El martillo de la jueza Erdogan selló la suerte de las audiencias de aquel día.

– ¡Se levanta la sesión!

**********************************************************************

La Cuarta Avenida era a toda hora del día una de las mayores y más concurridas arterias de la ciudad de Nueva Macross. De día, sus comercios atraían a miles de personas ávidas de poner sus manos y gastar sus sueldos en lo último en ropa, electrónica, literatura o lo que fuera; tras el crepúsculo, sus restaurantes, bares, cafés y discotecas la convertían en la meca de la vida nocturna neomacrossiana, en donde miles de personas de todas las edades y grupos sociales concurrían para divertirse y relajarse tras las locuras diarias.

Aquel mediodía no era la excepción: al tránsito bullicioso de automóviles y colectivos que circulaban por la Cuarta se le sumaban los miles de neomacrossianos que caminaban por sus veredas para aprovechar las horas de descanso y almuerzo en medio de sus trabajos, al punto de que caminar sin chocarse con alguien era una proeza que exigía habilidades de navegación dignas de un piloto de combate.

O al menos, la experiencia ganada en noches de caminar por calles así de concurridas.

Esa experiencia era la que tenían tres jóvenes y atractivas mujeres que se abrían paso sin mucho esfuerzo por entre los transeúntes de la Cuarta Avenida, determinadas y decididas a llevarse el mundo por delante... al menos, si el mundo intentaba interponerse entre ellas y la búsqueda de un almuerzo distinto a lo que se servía normalmente en sus lugares de trabajo.

Mientras caminaba a la par de sus amigas, la segunda teniente Vanessa Leeds no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás fuera bueno que la próxima salida en conjunto del Trío por la Cuarta Avenida fuera ya más de noche: hacía demasiado tiempo que Sammie, Kim y ella no atacaban alguna discoteca para evaluar ejemplares interesantes de la fauna masculina de Nueva Macross. Cuando ellas se decidían a ir de cacería y se preparaban concienzudamente como lo exigía la ocasión, pocos machos prospectivos quedaban en pie... o se rendían al _look_ de chica seria e intelectual que Vanessa exudaba, o enloquecían por la personalidad fiera y "guerrera" de Kim, o se morían por el aniñado e inocente aspecto de Sammie.

Y las integrantes del Trío Terrible siempre conseguían divertirse, aunque por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento, la diversión rara vez encontraba un "episodio dos". Había innumerables anécdotas de las tres jóvenes, sólo que ninguna se había convertido en lo que las tres anhelaban secretamente: una relación a largo plazo. Rico, Bron y Konda eran muy buenos amigos, pero de momento no pasaban de eso...

De momento, sin embargo, ninguna de las tres estaba de cacería nocturna de machos o vestida para matar, sino que portaban sus uniformes militares diarios y sólo buscaban un buen lugar en donde almorzar mientras durara el descanso de sus turnos de servicio. La decisión colectiva del Trío había sido alejarse de la cantina del SDF-1 y de su invariable (y muchas veces insípido) menú, prefiriendo buscar alguna delicia nueva en la Cuarta Avenida.

Y aunque el viaje por la Cuarta Avenida fuera un infierno de empellones, pedidos de permiso y codazos con el resto de la gente que caminaba, para el Trío no dejaba de ser un muy refrescante y necesario cambio de ambiente.

– ¿Cuánto tenemos? – quiso saber Kim, sacando a Vanessa de sus meditaciones para que intentara ver su reloj sin dejar ciego a un hombre en el proceso.

– Una gloriosa hora antes de volver a servicio...

– ¡¿Una hora?! – explotó la teniente Young mientras la teniente Leeds miraba de reojo a la teniente Porter.

– Culpa a Sammie...

Traída de manera tan poco ceremoniosa a la discusión, Sammie Porter explotó en un berrinche defensivo que despertó las risas de sus amigas, más que su temor.

– ¡TENÍA QUE BUSCAR MI CARTERA!

– Bla, bla, bla... excusas... – minimizó Kim con una sonrisa burlona ante la patética defensa de Sammie. – ¿Pierdes tu cartera y todavía te haces llamar mujer?

– Mira quién habla... – replicó Sammie tras deshacerse de un desgraciado que encontró algo interesante en la retaguardia de su uniforme. – ¡Tienes el pelo corto como NIÑO!

La reacción explosiva de Kim Young no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Pequeña desgraciada!

Aún en medio de la muchedumbre, las dos volcánicas socias del Trío estuvieron a punto de trenzarse en un duelo fatal y sin cuartel, el cual sólo pudo ser interrumpido por Vanessa, quien buscó recordarles a sus dos amigas que lo que las mantenía unidas aquella tarde era la noble causa de calmar los ruidos del estómago.

– Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, que tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar para comer...

– Insisto, tendríamos que habernos quedado en la cantina – anunció Sammie por enésima vez en lo que iba del descanso, aunque con eso sólo consiguió que tanto Kim como Vanessa se pusieran en su contra.

– No gracias, estoy harta del puré de zapato...

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, las tres jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de un restaurant de aspecto sencillo pero agradable; los menús pegados en la ventana por el staff del restaurant mostraban una gran variedad de platos de estilo italiano, por sobre todas las cosas. Los anuncios del restaurant prometían a los posibles clientes que el staff cocinaría cualquier platillo en menos de quince minutos desde el pedido, lo que lo hacía extremadamente atractivo para los neomacrossianos que contaran con poco tiempo para almorzar antes de volver del trabajo. Como si eso no fuera poco, con sólo ver por la ventana quedaba claro que había lugares vacíos para aprovechar.

Y como era de esperarse (más cuando estaban tan urgidas por el hambre), las tres jóvenes oficiales militares se relamieron ante la posibilidad de almorzar ahí, siendo Vanessa Leeds la primera en ponerlo en palabras.

– Mmmmmm... ¿Qué piensan, chicas?

– Me gusta... – sonrió Kim, frotándose las manos. – Me gusta mucho...

A su lado, Sammie explotaba de júbilo como si fuera una niña en el parque de diversiones al detenerse en un apartado muy especial del menú de exhibición.

– ¡Pastas!

– Recuerda no jugar con la comida, Sammie... – la aleccionó Vanessa, con la mirada socarrona de Kim.

– ¡Bruja! – se defendió la más joven miembro del Trío Terrible.

Las tres entraron al restaurant y de inmediato se movieron hacia una de las mesas vacías junto a la ventana, paladeándose de antemano los platillos que pedirían para satisfacer su hambre voraz y descontrolada. Pero mientras iban en camino hacia la mesa, uno de los parroquianos le dijo algo a quien evidentemente era el propietario del restaurant, quien no tardó en interponerse entre Kim, Sammie, Vanessa y la mesa donde las tres oficiales pensaban comer.

La perplejidad del Trío quedó evidente cuando el propietario del restaurant las miró de arriba a abajo e hizo un anuncio cuanto menos insólito.

– Lo siento, no hay lugar disponible.

– ¿Está bromeando? – replicó incrédula Vanessa mientras recorría con la vista el establecimiento. – Veo como diez mesas libres...

– No están disponibles, señoritas – volvió a decir el propietario del lugar, entrecerrando los ojos como si tuviera algo desagradable frente a él. – Tendrán que irse.

Más por aquella mirada incómoda que recibía del propietario que por el hecho de que no la dejara sentarse, Kim pasó al ataque con su propia mirada fiera y una postura corporal que invitaba al combate.

– ¡¿Oiga, qué le está pasando?!

– Será mejor que vayan a otro lugar, señoritas – insistió de mala gana el dueño del restaurante. – No hay lugar para ustedes.

Como si quisieran respaldar al dueño del restaurante, varios de los parroquianos que estaban sentados en las mesas o en la barra del local se levantaron y se pusieron al lado del hombre, confrontando amenazadoramente con las tres oficiales militares... que sin embargo, estaban lejos de sentirse intimidadas por semejante despliegue, como se ocupó de dejarlo muy en claro Kim Young al hablarle al dueño del local.

– ¡¿Estás buscando que te parta la nariz?!

– Déjalo, Kim... – la calmó Vanessa, quien ya entendía cómo venía la cosa y estaba ansiosa de que nada de eso terminara en sangre. – Mejor nos buscamos otro lugar.

Mientras Kim y Sammie abandonaban el lugar con una cara de disgusto que excedía lo imaginable, Vanessa aprovechó para mirar por última vez al dueño del restaurante y a los parroquianos que se habían puesto de pie para respaldarlo, ya que para esa gente, ella todavía tenía algo para decir a modo de despedida.

– A fin de cuentas, si la atención es mala, la comida debe ser peor – escupió la teniente Leeds, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No habían pasado dos segundos de que dejaran el local cuando el grito enfervorizado de un hombre que todavía estaba dentro del restaurante llegó a oídos de las tres jóvenes tenientes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– ¡ASESINAS!

Lo siguiente que Vanessa vio fue un vendaval de puños enfundados en un uniforme azul celeste que trataban de abrirse paso de regreso al interior del restaurant; los reflejos de Vanessa Leeds fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para parar en seco a la furiosa mujer de cabello corto y negro antes de que hiciera una estupidez mayúscula.

– ¡Kim, cálmate!

De mala gana, y destilando veneno en sus ojos azules contra todos los parroquianos del restaurant, Kim Young acató la instrucción de su amiga y procuró ponerse en una pose más digna. No les iba a dar el gusto a esos imbéciles de verla indignada y arruinada, a fin de cuentas; con la ayuda de sus amigas, Kim bien pronto puso toda la distancia posible entre ella y el restaurant, alejándose a la par de Sammie y Vanessa por la Cuarta Avenida.

– ¿Saben? – murmuró con preocupación Sammie a sus dos amigas tras haber hecho un buen trecho. – Había escuchado que las cosas estaban tensas, pero no para tanto...

Sammie no necesitaba que Vanessa la mirara para saber que estaba furiosa y preocupada: bastaba con escuchar su voz.

– Sí... sólo espero que no se ponga peor.

– Ya conoces cómo son las cosas... – opinó resignada Kim. – Si puede ponerse peor, se pondrá peor… es palabra de Murphy.

– Eres un rayito de esperanza, Young – devolvió con dolor la teniente Leeds.

– Para servirte.

Sin decir una palabra más, las tres jóvenes caminaron a paso vivo para alejarse cuanto antes de aquel restaurant. No dejaban que aquel rato incómodo que habían pasado las desanimara, ya que todavía tenían tres jóvenes y femeninos estómagos que calmar antes de encarar el resto de sus turnos de servicio, pero ese incidente les había dejado un pésimo sabor de boca y una incomodidad que las tres sabían que acabaría por arruinarles cualquier almuerzo que pudieran llegar a tener.

Algunos pocos hombres con los que se cruzaban por la calle quisieron recurrir al coqueteo con las tres tenientes, pero bastó que miraran las caras de disgusto y furia que portaban para que se abstuvieran de tan arriesgada empresa, y optaran por dejarlas que siguieran su camino en silencio.

A dos calles de distancia del restaurant, Sammie Porter se atrevió a romper con el silencio molesto que imperaba en el Trío... porque de lo contrario, explotaría.

– Vanessa, no lo tomes a mal... pero creo que el puré de zapato era una buena opción para hoy.

Y a ese razonamiento, una furiosa y dolida Vanessa Leeds, que caminaba con los puños cerrados y los labios contraídos de ira, no le podía oponer nada en absoluto.

**********************************************************************

Al concluir aquel día de servicio en el SDF-1, la actividad a bordo de la inmensa fortaleza espacial adoptó el típico ritmo de los turnos nocturnos: silencio, pocas conversaciones, un ambiente más relajado e informal, acompañado por las eternas quejas de quienes se sentían castigados por haber sido asignados a la "guardia de cementerio".

Y siendo que recién eran las 1940 horas, estaba previsto que las quejas fueran en aumento conforme siguiera la noche.

Aún después de la partida de la mayoría del personal asignado a su turno, la comandante Lisa Hayes y la teniente comandante Claudia Grant habían permanecido en la Central de Operaciones ultimando detalles y cuestiones con sus reemplazantes del turno nocturno. Era indispensable que las personas que se hicieran cargo del centro neurálgico de la defensa mundial estuvieran plenamente al tanto de los eventos de aquel día, y los oficiales encargados del turno nocturno no podían pedir mejores personas para instruirlos que Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant.

Concluidas aquellas tareas y escritos los inevitables reportes del día, Lisa y Claudia dejaron la fortaleza espacial con miras a regresar a sus casas en el siguiente viaje del teleférico. En el camino hacia la estación del teleférico, las dos amigas no perdieron oportunidad de ponerse al día en materia de chismes, comentarios, rumores y cosas de la vida cotidiana, venciendo así el cansancio de un día largo y agotador de trabajo.

Las dos oficiales no acababan de descender del puente que unía a la fortaleza con la costa del Lago Gloval cuando Claudia Grant divisó algo aproximándose por la calle... algo que no podía dejar de hacer notar a su amiga, sabedora de que sería quizás la sorpresa más grata del día.

– Mira quién está ahí...

– ¿Eh? – dijo Lisa, sin entender de qué estaba hablando su socia.

Claudia señaló un vehículo que se aproximaba por la avenida de circunvalación, guiñándole el ojo a Lisa al tiempo que le contestaba:

– Tu príncipe azul en su carruaje marca Fiat.

Ante la mirada sorprendida y feliz de Lisa Hayes, un pequeño automóvil Fiat se estacionó justo al lado de donde Claudia y ella estaban paradas. Al mando del vehículo estaba la persona con la que Lisa compartía la propiedad del automóvil... un joven piloto de combate, vestido con uniforme blanco, que miraba a Lisa con unos ojos chispeantes de alegría mientras la saludaba:

– ¡Hola, amor!

– ¡Hola! – contestó Lisa tras agacharse para quedar a la altura de la ventanilla... siendo entonces sorprendida por el intempestivo y fulminante asalto de Rick Hunter contra sus labios. – Woaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... ¿por qué tanto cariño?

– ¿Tienes que preguntar? – le respondió el piloto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos... estremeciéndose de sólo ver esos ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada cargada de amor y pasión.

Al igual que el proverbial convidado de piedra, la teniente comandante Grant había permanecido callada mientras su mejor amiga y el hermano adoptivo de su difunto amor se daban la bienvenida de aquella manera tan dulce. Ella, a diferencia de Rick y Lisa, era lo suficientemente discreta como para no perturbar la intimidad de dos jóvenes enamorados... sin importar que esa intimidad estuviera a la vista de todos los que caminaban por la vereda o transitaban por la calle.

Pero había un límite al respeto que Claudia sentía por la discreción... y ella lo cruzó cuando Lisa devolvió aquel beso que recibiera de Rick con uno aún más intenso, si tal cosa era posible.

– Buenas noches, comandante Hunter.

Tal fue la sorpresa por la intromisión de Claudia que los dos jóvenes rápidamente cortaron el beso y quedaron faltos de aliento por un segundo... e incluso Rick acabó golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del auto a causa del sobresalto.

– Buenas noches, Claudia – respondió Rick, mitad avergonzado y mitad adolorido por el golpe en la cabeza. – Venía a buscar a Lisa...

– Pues eso es obvio.

Por fortuna para él, Rick se recuperó bien rápido y se apresuró a sacar sus castañas del fuego, al hacerle una rápida oferta a la mejor amiga de su novia.

– ¿Necesitas que te dejemos en tu casa, Claudia?

– Gracias, Rick... – rehusó gentilmente la comandante Grant. – Te lo agradezco en serio, pero tengo que hacer unas compras antes, así que voy por otro lado.

– En serio, insisto.

Claudia no tenía pensado dejarse convencer... no después de haber presenciado aquel despliegue improvisado de pasión y cariño entre Lisa y Rick. Sencillamente, ella no iba a pasarse todo el viaje siendo testigo de las proezas románticas de sus dos jóvenes amigos... y si bien ella confiaba en la discreción de ambos, no tenía tanta confianza en su autocontrol.

– Yo también insisto, muchachos... vayan por su cuenta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rick dio la batalla por perdida, mientras Lisa se ocupó de cerrar todo con una cálida despedida.

– Adiós, Claudia... – saludó la comandante Hayes antes de abrazar a la teniente comandante Grant. – Nos veremos por la mañana.

– ¡Que pasen una buena noche, muchachos!

Luego de la partida de Claudia, Rick se estiró para quitarle el seguro a la puerta del acompañante, volviéndose luego hacia Lisa para hacerle una oferta que no creía posible que ella fuera a rechazar.

– ¿Subes?

Como lo había pensado, Lisa entró al automóvil y se sentó en el asiento junto al de Rick... pero lo que el piloto no tenía pensado en ningún momento era que Lisa no se iba a ajustar el cinturón de seguridad como primera medida, sino que se iba a lanzar para rodearlo con sus brazos y azotar sus labios con un beso devastador y enloquecedor.

Allí estaba el comandante Richard Andrew Hunter, veterano piloto de combate condecorado numerosas veces por sus acciones en el campo de batalla, líder del más famoso escuadrón aéreo en el mundo, totalmente subyugado por una joven mujer que sólo había necesitado de sus labios y de su pasión para vencer cualquier resistencia de parte de él.

No que Rick quisiera resistirse: si había habido alguna oposición al asalto de Lisa, eso sólo había sido por la sorpresa ante aquel beso, pero en cuanto él pudo ponerse más o menos en orden, no tardó en igualar la fuerza de Lisa y devolverle con creces sus atenciones... comenzando así un dulce combate que iba a terminar más tarde que temprano.

Pero tenía que terminar: la falta de aliento así lo exigía... y Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes ya eran expertos consumados en quitarse mutuamente el aliento.

– Woaaaaaahhhh... – exclamó extasiado el comandante Hunter, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su novia. – ¿Por qué fue eso?

– ¿Tienes que preguntar? – le contestó ella con dulzura. – Ahí estaba yo creyendo que estaba condenada a una vuelta en teleférico y de pronto aparece mi pilotito manejando el auto...

– Es sólo un servicio, amor.

– Y serás muy bien recompensado por eso...

Los ojos de Rick Hunter brillaron de expectativa, y su sonrisa se volvió enorme y hambrienta... como siempre estaba cada vez que tenía presentimientos sobre las delicias de Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Sí?

– Porque pensaba cocinar pastas esta noche – anunció Lisa con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios. – Con mucha salsa.

Ese sólo dato bastó para que Rick arrancara el auto y lo condujera a tal velocidad que Lisa no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse de lo que pudiera... parecía que el mismísimo diablo le daba energía al Fiat para que avanzara raudo por las calles de Nueva Macross hacia su destino final.

Pero Rick era un conductor prudente y cuidadoso, de modo que jamás se excedió de la velocidad máxima y siempre respetó a los demás conductores y a las señales del tránsito. A fin de cuentas, estaba llevando a lo más precioso de su universo en el asiento del acompañante, y si eso no lo inspiraba a ser respetuoso de las leyes de tránsito, entonces más valía que le quitaran la licencia cuanto antes.

Frente a uno de los tantos semáforos que se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes y la casa que compartían, Rick aprovechó la espera para conversar un rato con ella.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

– De locos – gruñó Lisa, hundiéndose en el asiento mientras Rick le devolvía una mirada de conmiseración.

– ¿Por qué no me extraña?

– ¿Y qué tal el tuyo? – devolvió favores la comandante Hayes.

– Lo usual... – murmuró el comandante Hunter. – Tuve el vuelo de patrulla sobre el sector de Ontario como estaba previsto... muy aburrido por cierto... después volví a la base, completé el papeleo de rutina y decidí que mi comandante favorita no podía volver a casa en el teleférico...

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa enorme y conmovedora... una que derritió el mundo de Rick Hunter y que casi hace que pierda el control del automóvil.

Y fue peor cuando ella tuvo algo para decir.

– ¿En serio? Qué tierno...

– Pero no me cambies de tema, Hayes – cortó abruptamente Rick, apenas matizándolo con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy?

A eso le siguió el relato pormenorizado de todo lo que ocurrió en el día de servicio de Lisa en el SDF-1: las alertas, las misiones, las largas esperas y las aún más largas horas en las que nada ocurría... los cuchicheos y comentarios, los rumores, bromas y noticias...

Las malas noticias de siempre... los disturbios, los ataques, las emboscadas y los atentados... los rumores políticos infaltables en el Alto Mando... las idas y venidas de esa corte marcial que tenía a todo el mundo en vilo... las últimas acciones de los terroristas de la Vanguardia... todas esas cosas que lograban hacer que Rick Hunter frunciera el ceño y murmurara maldiciones entrecortadas contra un mundo desquiciado por completo.

Lo peor de todo era que a Lisa todavía le quedaba la peor de todas las noticias... la única que había tocado de cerca a los allegados de ambos.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a las chicas?

Sorprendido, Rick giró la cabeza y la sacudió incrédulo.

– No...

– No las dejaron entrar a un restaurant – explicó Lisa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque iban de uniforme... el dueño y una turba de parroquianos prácticamente las echaron del lugar.

Al fin la noticia caló hondo en Rick, quien se aferró al volante con fuerza para no darle rienda suelta a su irritación. Él apreciaba al Trío Terrible (aunque no dejaba de tenerles un sano terror a todas ellas por igual), y saber que aquellas tres jóvenes estaban pagando el precio de toda la locura política que envolvía a la ciudad sólo hacía que él deseara con más fuerza tomar un caza Veritech y llenar de misiles al edificio del Senado.

Aunque si se quitaba de en medio a Lynn Kyle, él ya se daba por satisfecho.

La pregunta que Rick pensó entonces, pero que no se atrevió a decir, fue exactamente la misma que se hizo Lisa al enterarse del incidente... _"¿qué pasará después?_"

¿Quién iba a ser el siguiente protagonista de un episodio desagradable como aquel? ¿Qué iría a pasar entonces? ¿Podría terminar todo de manera incruenta... o la violencia que hasta entonces sólo se ponía en palabras terminaría por convertirse en hechos?

El panorama ante Rick Hunter se apareció oscuro y perturbador... y no era precisamente por la negrura de la noche o la intensidad del tránsito en las calles.

– Cielos.

– Sí... – coincidió Lisa con el mismo tono ominoso. – Las cosas andan muy mal.

– Esperemos que pueda haber una solución a todo esto antes de que las cosas se pongan peores...

Mirando a través de la ventana a la ciudad que pasaba ante sus ojos, Lisa ni siquiera miró a su piloto al momento de decir lo que ella cada vez creía como más probable y posible...

– Realmente no sé si puedan mejorar.

Fue un milagro el que Rick no clavara los frenos allí mismo, o no perdiera el control del automóvil.

– ¿Qué?

– Ponte a pensarlo, Rick... – explicó Lisa con pesimismo que Rick jamás le había conocido. – Si la corte marcial los declara culpables, entonces todos los militares quedaremos sospechosos de ser asesinos potenciales... y si los declara inocentes... bueno, ya puedes pensar lo que dirá el buen senador Lynn Kyle.

– ¿Sabes? – contestó exaltado el comandante Hunter. – Cada vez que escucho la frase "senador Lynn Kyle" me dan ganas de gritar...

Con eso, Rick logró dos cosas: que Lisa sonriera con ternura, y que le hiciera una muy necesaria y reparadora caricia en la mejilla.

– Pobrecito pilotito...

– Sí... muy pobrecito... – protestó y lloriqueó el piloto, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para ponerle a su novia una cara lastimera y conmovedora. – No me hagas sufrir más...

Después de reírse por un buen rato de las exageraciones de su piloto, Lisa se acomodó en su asiento y dejó que Rick condujera el auto en paz y sin ninguna distracción seria.

Afuera, las calles estaban tranquilas, sin la locura de automóviles que normalmente hacía que el tránsito en Nueva Macross fuera una prueba de paciencia y perseverancia. Unos pocos vehículos, principalmente taxis y autobuses, transitaban por las calles de la capital planetaria a esas horas de la tarde, y si bien a Lisa le pareció un poco extraño, no sería ella la que se quejaría por semejante paz.

Pero tanta paz en las calles le dio a la comandante Hayes una idea imposible de resistir... y tras estudiar con detenimiento las cuadras por las que iban pasando, decidió que era el mejor momento posible. De lo contrario, ella no lo soportaría mucho más.

– Estaciona por ahí – le ordenó a un Rick sorprendido por el pedido.

– ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Lisa fue cálida. Sus palabras, no.

– Sólo hazlo.

– Sí, señora.

Dicho y hecho, Rick fue frenando la velocidad del automóvil y lo maniobró cómodamente hasta ponerlo donde él quería: en aquel sitio despejado y aparentemente tranquilo que Lisa había notado minutos antes. Allí, a los dos no les quedó otra más que esperar a que el automóvil se detuviera por completo... aprovechando para intercambiar miradas juguetonas, sonrisas prometedoras y muchas otras cosas que sólo tenían sentido en el pequeño universo de su relación.

– Bueno, ya estacioné – anunció Rick cuando el motor del Fiat se detuvo, girando luego para clavar su mirada en los ojos de su novia. – ¿Ahora qué pasa, Li---?

Unos labios suaves y ardientes mataron la frase de Rick antes de que pudiera completarla... unas manos juguetonas y rápidas recorrieron los brazos y los hombros de Rick hasta encontrarse detrás de la espalda del joven piloto, acabando por someterlo rápidamente a un yugo que él no se iba a quitar nunca por propia voluntad.

En un rincón muy pequeño de su ser, el comandante Hunter deseaba protestar... no podía ser que cada vez que a ella le viniera en gana, todo su ser colapsara en una nube de placer y de felicidad... no podía ser que ella tuviera tanto poder sobre él. El joven piloto de combate llegó incluso a pensar que tenía que decir algo para defenderse de semejante jugueteo, y en algún momento consiguió juntar las fuerzas para plantearle esa seria objeción a su novia.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que Rick vio fueron unos profundos ojos verdes que parecían atravesar su alma... y entonces se le olvidó que había pensado quejarse de algo.

– Ay...

Ella sonrió con dulzura y sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con el cabello de Rick primero, y después recorrieron suavemente el rostro del joven piloto... eran trazos suaves y sutiles, pero que dejaban en el alma del piloto surcos indelebles y escalofríos que tardarían días en dejar de atormentarlo.

La voz de Lisa sonó bajita y susurrante... pero resonó en cada fibra del ser de Rick Hunter como si fuera música celestial...

– ¿Fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?

– Wow... – pudo susurrar el piloto antes de devolverle el beso a su novia.

Por prudencia, el comandante Hunter apagó el motor del Fiat antes de desatar su cinturón de seguridad y abalanzarse sobre Lisa Hayes... el combustible estaba demasiado caro como para gastarlo alegremente.

Además, razonó, no era como si estuvieran demasiado apurados por llegar a casa...

**********************************************************************

**Miércoles 1**** de agosto de 2012**

Por razones obvias, Rudolf Spier no tenía una oficina propia en la Torre Sur; había demasiada gente atenta a los detalles que podría preguntarse quién diablos era él como para tener despacho en el edificio de oficinas del Senado de la Tierra Unida. Eso se subsanaba para Spier, empero, con una oficina propia en un edificio cercano al Centro de Gobierno, en donde el staff de asesores del senador Lynn Kyle tenía más facilidades puestas a su disposición, de tal manera de tener un lugar de trabajo más reservado y menos conspicuo que la muy visible Torre Sur.

La oficina de Spier contaba además con su propia línea telefónica, que por razones obvias no estaba al alcance de cualquiera que tuviera una guía telefónica de la ciudad. Sólo unos pocos individuos por fuera del círculo interno de Spier y Brent conocían aquel número de teléfono, lo que hacía que cada vez que sonara, Spier respondiera a la llamada con suma atención.

En ese momento en particular, el "facilitador" del equipo de Lynn Kyle estudiaba una serie de documentos de los que se había hecho por medios que no convenía discutir, cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó estrepitosamente. De inmediato, Spier descolgó el auricular y bajó la persiana de su oficina, al tiempo que encendía un pequeño dispositivo adosado al teléfono... que, según él esperaba, haría imposible grabar la conversación a los agentes de seguridad del GTU.

– Spier.

– Ya está listo – le respondió una voz conocida y esperada.

Spier no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al escuchar la voz del doctor Roger Winslow; tampoco necesitaba preguntar de qué se trataba aquello que estaba listo, ya que había sólo una razón por la que Winslow lo llamaría.

Y sin embargo, le resultaba muy difícil al antiguo agente de Inteligencia abandonar el escepticismo. El proyecto había tenido demasiados contratiempos como para conservar un optimismo blindado.

– No me diga.

– Esta vez es en serio – insistió el científico. – ¿O crees que te llamaría si tuviera sólo una posibilidad?

"_Está bien, supongamos que te creo_", pensó Spier, quien sólo al comprobar el entusiasmo del científico se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para seguir la discusión del tema.

– ¿Qué tan avanzado está?

– Lo suficiente como para iniciar las pruebas.

En su oficina, Spier arqueó una ceja, lo que para él era un gesto de sorpresa rotunda y absoluta... definitivamente no esperaba que Winslow le diera una noticia semejante. Si el proyecto ya estaba avanzado para comenzar con la etapa de pruebas, eso significaba que tal vez estuvieran mucho más cerca de ponerlo en práctica que lo que habían pensado en un comienzo.

– No me imaginé que estuviera tan avanzado.

– El diseño del agente en sí fue algo sencillo – explicó Winslow de manera entre didáctica y pedante. – Lo complicado fue adaptarlo para rasgos específicos de la biología Zentraedi, algo que no habría sido posible de no ser por usted y sus... "amigos"... del Grupo de Investigación Robotech.

– Guárdese sus agradecimientos para cuando hayamos terminado, doctor Winslow – lo paró en seco un Rudolf Spier más interesado en los hechos que en la teoría. – ¿Qué tan efectivo es?

– Eso lo veremos en la siguiente etapa...

Con sólo escuchar el gruñido de Spier, el doctor Winslow supo que tenía que aclarar aquello para que el "patrocinador" del proyecto no pensara que todavía quedaban cabos sueltos.

– Finalizar el diseño de Némesis es sólo el principio. Tenemos que probar luego su efectividad, su evolución... y su capacidad para la propagación a lo largo de sucesivas generaciones.

– Lo escucho.

– Tengo un protocolo preparado para que lo estudie... – reveló en ese momento el científico. – ahí podrá analizar nuestros... requerimientos, sobre todo en materia de especimenes.

La respuesta fría y ligeramente incrédula de Rudolf Spier no tardó en escucharse.

– ¿"Especimenes"?

– Por supuesto... – le confirmó con frialdad el científico. – Al menos veinte... es lo que hemos calculado como indispensable para todas las etapas de pruebas mencionadas en el protocolo que acabo de mencionarle. Súmele a eso los requisitos de seguridad, sostenimiento... está todo detallado en el protocolo.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea telefónica. ¿Acaso Spier estaba teniendo recelos o resquemores sobre todo el asunto? Difícil, dado que Rudolf Spier era lo más parecido a una criatura desalmada que Winslow alguna vez hubiera visto.

Las inquietudes de Winslow salieron a la luz, haciendo que se atropellara momentáneamente en su afán por poner la conversación de vuelta en marcha.

– Entiendo que puede ser problemático, pero---

– ¿Para cuándo los necesita? – inquirió Spier, aclarándose después por si Winslow no lo hubiera entendido. – Los especímenes.

Winslow sólo deseó que Spier no lo hubiera escuchado tragando saliva... Spier había hablado de los "especimenes" como quien discute fusibles de repuesto, lo que hizo que Winslow reflexionara si su interlocutor no había tenido planeado algo como eso desde el primer momento.

A él le venía muy bien que Spier ya tuviera algo planeado al respecto... pero sin embargo, no dejaba de provocarle escalofríos incómodos en todo el cuerpo.

– Si usted quiere que Némesis marche a toda velocidad, y que podamos resolver cualquier inconveniente que se haya escapado de la fase de diseño... lo antes posible.

– Los tendrá – le aseguró Spier sin dejar margen alguno de duda. – Muchas gracias, doctor Winslow... hablaremos más adelante.

Antes de que Roger Winslow pudiera decir algo a modo de respuesta o despedida, la línea telefónica murió, dejando a un científico con un auricular teléfono en la mano y una inquietante sensación de temor en lo más profundo de su alma.

**********************************************************************

Quizás ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado, pero para la mayoría de los parroquianos en la cantina de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross que iban por sus almuerzos a las 1400 horas, ya era algo habitual ver en una de las mesas a una piloto de combate con la insignia del Escuadrón Skull charlando animadamente con un oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

La imagen era lo suficientemente rara como para llamar la atención de varios parroquianos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer; al resto de los que estaban en la cantina les bastaba y sobraba con dar cuenta de sus almuerzos antes de encarar lo que quedaba del día.

En cambio, al capitán Daniel Shelby y a la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland les alcanzaba con convertir al almuerzo en un rato ameno y relajado después de las sesiones de práctica de Destroid que él mantenía con ella una o dos veces a la semana... ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llegaban tan hambrientos cuando todo lo que hacía uno era estar sentado dentro del simulador y la otra monitoreando la simulación desde la consola de control, pero lo cierto era que cuando llegaban a la cantina, ambos venían con un hambre feroz que debía ser calmada a como diera lugar.

Aquel día el remedio contra el hambre pasaba por un sandwich de carne para Shelby y una ensalada César (poco digna del nombre) para Karin... platillos ambos que estaban siendo degustados a velocidades fenomenales mientras los dos comensales charlaban.

Desafortunadamente, el tema de conversación no era tan agradable como la compañía mutua y la comida. No había forma de evitarlo, cuando una de las personas de las que más estaba hablando el mundo entero en esos días había sido una figura importante en la vida de uno de ellos.

– ¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? – gruñó Dan Shelby tras terminar con otro mordisco de su sandwich. – Tengo ganas de salir y pegar unos buenos golpes...

Del otro lado de la mesa, Karin lo escuchaba silenciosa y comprensivamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que la charla derivara, por esas cosas de la conversación, al tema que mantenía en vilo a todo el personal militar apostado en Nueva Macross: la corte marcial contra el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau y los demás acusados por los incidentes del Lago Gloval.

El capitán Shelby tenía sentimientos muy claros y vehementes al respecto, y no se preocupaba por ocultarlos...

– Peleé bajo las órdenes de Henri Loizeau durante toda la guerra... fue mi oficial superior durante La Española... no lo conocí muy de cerca, pero sé que es un hombre honorable y capaz, no toda esa porquería que están diciendo que es.

La furia crecía en el seno del joven oficial del Ejército. Podía ya no formar parte de la Infantería y estar en una especie de limbo militar hasta tanto lo confirmaran en el cuerpo de Destroids, pero Shelby era un infante de alma, y con eso venía una lealtad a prueba de todo hacia las personas que lo habían ayudado a convertirse en lo que fue durante años: un miembro a carta cabal de la Infantería.

Y una de esas personas, quizás la más significativa, era el hombre que comandaba la unidad en donde Shelby había servido durante toda su carrera en la Infantería: el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau, oficial comandante del Batallón 54 de Infantería del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Verlo ahora acusado por un montón de oportunistas, gente que no vale la pena... – murmuraba indignado Shelby, que sentía aflorar el odio en sus venas al recordar la payasada mediática de Lynn Kyle en la corte marcial. – Lo que voy a decir ahora es muy poco político, pero hubiera querido ver a esos desgraciados abriendo sus bocas cuando los separatistas nos mataban a granel...

Antes de decir algo, Karin dejó que Shelby se desahogara y se calmara un poco, ya que lo veía comprensiblemente alterado y molesto por todo lo ocurrido. Ella también sentía dentro suyo la misma furia e indignación que le veía a Shelby, como sólo lo podía sentir alguien que había sufrido mucho en una situación muy similar.

Demasiado sufrimiento... todavía le dolía en el corazón.

Por unos segundos, Karin Birkeland buscó la mejor forma de expresar su apoyo, de ser totalmente sincera con él... de hacerle entender que no estaba sólo. Incluso y por un arrebato inexplicable, llegó a pensar en tomarlo de la mano como señal de apoyo y amistad, pero tan rápido como había surgido, ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente, sepultado por una avalancha de vergüenza e inseguridad como no la sentía desde...

Desde John, ahora que lo pensaba.

No era momento para dejarse llevar por lo que hasta entonces no pasaba de ser una sensación pasajera... así que, vuelta al tema fundamental, Karin decidió ir con algo sencillo y que no se prestara a equívocos.

– Créame que lo entiendo.

La sorpresa de Shelby ante ese comentario fue grande.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Karin, sumándose a la indignación de Shelby como si ella pudiera sentirla como propia. – Cuando fue toda esa locura de Indiana, todos en el Skull estábamos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por el comandante Hunter. Él puede ser un poco exigente y bastante endemoniado cuando se lo propone, pero---

Con rápidos y vehementes gestos de confusión, el capitán Shelby paró a su interlocutora a mitad de la frase... había algo que no entraba en la cabeza del oficial del Ejército.

– Un momento, un momento... Hunter... ¿exigente y endemoniado?

– ¿Qué, le sorprende? – contestó Karin como si fuera una obviedad.

La confusión de Shelby trocó en una sonrisa enorme y curiosa, y se acomodó en su silla como preparándose para un relato que prometía ser muy entretenido y reconfortante.

– Me parece que se viene una historia interesante.

– De esas tengo muchas, señor, pero déjeme contarle la mía.

Tras darle a Karin unos instantes para que se pusiera más cómoda en la silla de la cantina, Shelby le indicó con la mirada que él ya estaba más que listo para escuchar la historia... y no pudo contener la risa de ver a la joven piloto de Veritech poniendo exagerada pose de narradora para iniciar el relato de sus vivencias personales acerca del Lado Oscuro de Richard Andrew Hunter.

– Acabábamos de reportarnos al Skull después de la instrucción básica, y nos habían dado la orden de reunirnos con el teniente Hunter –por entonces todavía era un teniente– en el hangar del _Prometheus_ – comenzó a relatar Karin, siendo objeto de toda la atención de Shelby. – Lo estuvimos esperando dos horas y cuando llegó, nos ordenó que fuéramos al simulador para prácticas improvisadas de vuelo y combate.

Frente a ella, el oficial del Ejército frunció el ceño en señal de incredulidad. ¿Hunter, retrasado? Aquella piloto debía estar tomándole el pelo...

Pero después de unas cuantas sesiones de práctica juntos en el simulador de Destroid y algunas charlas teóricas, Dan Shelby creía saber cuándo estaba siendo víctima de una broma de Karin Birkeland... y por lo que él podía ver en la expresión de Karin y en sus ojos grises, no había ninguna broma o mentira en su relato.

– Después de esas dos horas de espera, tuvimos que ir al simulador para pasar tres horas completas de práctica... ya todos los novatos estábamos hambrientos, sedientos, cansados y muy enojados, y finalmente el teniente Hunter nos dijo que la práctica había terminado. Imagine los jadeos de alivio, las miradas de júbilo y todo lo demás... esa sesión de prácticas fue más larga que cualquiera que hubiéramos tenido durante la instrucción básica.

Para sus adentros, Shelby se forzó a reevaluar a Rick Hunter... definitivamente el aviador tenía madera de oficial debajo de ese exterior suave y tranquilo. Haciendo memoria de lo que había sido su propia instrucción básica en la Infantería, Shelby notó que lo que Karin tenía para contar sobre Rick no tenía nada que envidiarle a las peores jugarretas de los sargentos instructores. Tal vez Hunter había aprendido cómo ser un desgraciado con sólo ver a los sargentos de la Básica...

El carraspeo impaciente de la teniente Birkeland sacó a Shelby de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo volver a prestar atención a la historia.

Y Dan Shelby no era hombre que desoyera los pedidos de una dama... piloto de combate o no.

– Y después, nos dijo que nos reportáramos al día siguiente a las 0500 horas para la primera ronda de prácticas oficiales del Escuadrón – remató Karin, sonriendo ante la incredulidad pasmosa que veía en Dan Shelby. – ¿Las prácticas del primer día? No sólo nos dijo que no contaban para la instrucción avanzada oficial, sino que sólo era la manera de decirles a los novatos que el Skull espera de sus pilotos que estén listos para cualquier cosa.

– ¡Me estás mintiendo! – explotó Shelby al tiempo que lo hacía una carcajada inoportuna.

Frente a él, la teniente Birkeland también entraba a reírse, pero no perdía la oportunidad de defenderse a ella misma, a la veracidad de su historia, y a la verdad acerca del Rick Hunter que pocos ajenos al Skull conocían.

– ¡Es la pura verdad!

– Dios, el lado sádico oculto de Rick Hunter – murmuró Shelby en cuanto pudo parar sus carcajadas.

– Eso es sólo el comienzo – le advirtió la piloto, sin dejar de sonreír. – Algún día tendré que contarles todas las bromas que debimos aguantar los novatos...

Shelby se relamió con semejante promesa y Karin aprovechó para relajarse un poco y sumarse al jolgorio compartido. Después de todo, con todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, cualquier rato de risas compartidas era una muy buena medicina contra los disgustos.

Y como Karin admitía para sus adentros, no la pasaba tan mal con aquel pisahormigas del Ejército... sino todo lo contrario.

No fue sino unos dos o tres minutos después que la piloto de combate recordó que había un propósito para aquella historia, un propósito serio y legítimo que todavía tenía que cumplir... y que lo cumpliría... cuando pudiera dejar de reír.

Y no podría dejar de reír mientras tuviera frente a ella a Shelby con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacía verse tan gracioso...

Finalmente, sacando fuerzas de flaquezas (y tras desviar la mirada lo suficiente como para calmarse sin volver a estallar en risas), Karin Birkeland inhaló con fuerza y volvió a hablar, esta vez con una voz completamente seria.

– Pero lo que quiero decir, señor, es que gente como el comandante Hunter o su coronel Loizeau son aquellos que dejan una huella en nuestras vidas... nos exprimen hasta la última gota, nos hacen sufrir y queremos matarlos más de una vez, pero siempre estuvieron allí cuando los necesitamos y jamás nos fallaron...

Shelby también había dejado de reír, pero no había perdido su sonrisa... al contrario, era una sonrisa de alivio y reaseguro, la sonrisa de un hombre que siente que se ha librado de una carga molesta y difícil de llevar. Y que por eso, lo único que puede sentir hacia la persona que lo ayudó a liberarse de esa carga es una gratitud profunda y genuina.

– Gracias, teniente... me alegra mucho que me entienda.

– No hay nada que agradecer... me parece que es algo que todos los que han servido en una unidad militar son capaces de comprender, capitán---

Sin embargo, había cosas que podían poner al capitán Shelby de malas en contados segundos... y sin pretenderlo, la teniente Birkeland había hecho una de esas cosas.

– ¡¿Mira, puedo pedirte una cosa?!

Por su parte, sin entender qué podía haber hecho para hacer que Shelby reaccionara de tan mala manera, Karin Birkeland apenas atinó a hacer una pregunta en vez de moler a palos a ese pisahormigas como se lo pedía cada fibra de su ser.

– ¿Señor?

Para mayor confusión de Karin, Shelby ya no se veía enojado o molesto... incluso se veía suplicante y desesperado, como alguien que estuviera implorando piedad.

¿Piedad? ¿A una simple piloto de combate? O ese pisahormigas estaba loco, o ya mismo estaba pidiendo que le dijera de cuál estaba fumando...

– Por el amor de Dios, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, llámame "Daniel", "Dan", "Shelby" o incluso "pisahormigas" si quieres, pero por favor no me llames más "capitán" o "señor"... – suplicó Shelby en un tono totalmente serio.

Sólo que no había forma de que la reacción de Karin fuera seria... para horror de Dan Shelby, ya podían empezar a verse los primeros atisbos de una sonrisa, y los primeros resplandores de una mirada traviesa en aquellos ojos grises que no podía dejar de mirar...

– No bromeo – insistió Shelby. – Cada vez que dices "capitán" o "señor", tengo este impulso para voltearme a ver si viene algún oficial superior...

El efecto fue totalmente contraproducente... las risas de la piloto de combate ya eran imposibles de disimular, y por lo que Shelby podía ver, ya le estaba costando demasiado a Karin Birkeland no cerrar los ojos por imperio de las carcajadas.

Tenía que detener eso cuanto antes... no podía ser que una oficial del cuerpo de Veritech se estuviera riendo de él tan abiertamente y por un tema tan crucial como aquel. No importaba qué tan agradable y divertida fuera aquella joven... Daniel Shelby tenía una dignidad que mantener, y no iba a ser objeto de las risas de nadie.

Menos de una joven de cuyas reacciones y gestos él estaba cada vez más pendiente.

– ¡Es en serio! – volvió a la carga el oficial del Ejército, que ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para calmar las risas de su interlocutora. – Si no fuera porque mi viejo era dentista y no militar, cuando oigo "capitán Shelby", pienso que va a ser mi padre el que aparezca.

Al instante, Shelby se arrepintió de haber dicho eso... porque Karin Birkeland no pudo evitar estallar de risa.

Ya había gente en otras mesas que volteaba para ver quién diablos se estaba riendo con tanto gusto... las carcajadas de Karin eran incontenibles e imposibles de reprimir, pareciéndose más a la espectadora de algún show cómico que a la mujer a la que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida le encomendaban una máquina de combate Robotech de varias decenas de millones de créditos.

Por su parte, Shelby se sentía extrañamente confundido al respecto, ya que si bien no dejaba de molestarle que Karin se estuviera tomando en solfa su pedido, se sentía bastante reconfortado y contento de escucharla reír... en las semanas que llevaba tratando con ella, habían sido contadas las oportunidades en las que la había visto genuinamente divertida o alegre.

No que Karin fuera a ojos de Shelby una mujer poco agradable, más bien todo lo contrario... pero a esas alturas, Shelby había empezado a creer que la piloto era una joven dominada por la tristeza.

Y aquella carcajada le recordó a Daniel Shelby lo bueno y positivo que es equivocarse de vez en cuando, además de hacerlo pensar en cuánto de lo que pensaba acerca de Karin podía estar alejado a la realidad. No había dudas para Shelby que aquella piloto de combate era una caja de sorpresas que él estaba más que deseoso de descubrir, como venía reconociendo desde hacía un tiempo.

Pero por el momento, era imperioso que la seriedad reinara una vez más en el pequeño rincón de la cantina de la Base Aérea que los dos estaban ocupando, y Shelby se obligó a poner la más seria de sus caras de serio antes de reencauzar la conversación.

– No es gracioso.

Karin debió respirar con fuerza para calmar un poco sus carcajadas... sólo lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin desternillarse de risa.

– Sí lo es...

– Bueno... _es_ gracioso... – concedió finalmente Shelby, sumándose a las risas de Karin por algunos minutos. – Pero vayamos al grano, ¿puedes llamarme por otra cosa que no sea mi rango?

– Está bien, cap--- Dan.

No había podido luchar contra la fuerza del hábito... pero al menos, Shelby debía reconocerle a la joven que se había acordado de aquel pedido.

– Gracias, teniente – dijo Shelby con sinceridad.

Pero Shelby no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después... no estaba preparado para el momento en que Karin clavó sus ojos en los suyos y le sostuvo la mirada por unos buenos quince segundos de puro y absoluto silencio... de perderse en esos ojos profundos y expresivos que cada vez lo intrigaban más y más.

Afortunadamente, Shelby estaba sentado... porque no le daba muchas esperanzas a sus rodillas para sostenerlo si eso llegaba a ocurrir estando él parado.

Menos cuando dos palabras, suaves y totalmente genuinas, salieron de los labios de la piloto que estaba sentado frente a él.

– Llámame Karin.

La reacción de Shelby fue de completa e irrevocable sorpresa, y un rincón de su mente todavía guardaba la suficiente compostura como para preocuparse por no quedar como un reverendo idiota frente a la chica. Por otro lado, si Karin lo estaba considerando un idiota por su cara de sorpresa, no había nada en su expresión que así se lo hiciera saber… por el contrario, había una enorme y genuina sonrisa que hizo mucho por traer al oficial del Ejército de regreso al mundo de los vivos, por no decir que encendió algo muy agradable en su interior…

– Está bien… Karin… – dijo Shelby, pronunciando el nombre de la chica con cierto tono ceremonioso que ayudó a bajar la tensión. – Ahora, ya que estamos en confianza…

– Wow, Dan, cuánta formalidad…

– No tienes remedio – se lamentó teatralmente el soldado, sin que eso le quitara la risa a la teniente Birkeland. – Como te estaba diciendo… ahora que estamos en confianza y si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Ya me la estás haciendo – observó ella aparentemente sin el menor deseo de dejar de reírse a costa del capitán, quien por su parte pensó que ya era la hora de poner su cara de oficial serio.

– Karin…

– Está bien, está bien, está bien… – lo calmó ella en un esfuerzo por dejar de reír y por volver a un mínimo de seriedad en la conversación, para entonces sonreír y mirar a Shelby a los ojos. – ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Shelby sostuvo la mirada de Karin y al poco tiempo dejó que dos palabras salieran de su boca…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿"Por qué" qué? – contestó extrañada la teniente, que no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a la charada. – ¿Estás buscando que te explique la razón de ser del Universo? Tengo una teoría, pero no me creen mucho… yo creo que alguien andaba de resaca---

– No, no era eso… – la interrumpió Shelby con cortesía para no quedar mal, y después volvió a mirar a la muchacha antes de retomar su pregunta, esta vez sin dejar nada librado a la interpretación. – ¿Por qué me estás ayudando con el curso de pilotaje?

La sonrisa de Karin se esfumó casi de inmediato, y donde antes reinaba una expresión divertida y bromista ahora aparecían todas las señales de la vergüenza y la timidez… y cuando la chica desvió el rostro, Shelby descubrió que no le importaba tanto la respuesta como lo adorable que se veía ella en ese momento…

O lo adorable que sonó cuando pudo decir algo en respuesta a su pregunta:

– No sé si quieras que le conteste esa pregunta…

– Déjame a mí juzgar si la respuesta es buena… – dijo suavemente el capitán del Ejército, sonriéndole a la joven cuando ella volvió a mirarlo. – ¿Por qué, Karin?

Los ojos de Karin se oscurecieron y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea. Si la sorpresa de Karin Birkeland antes le parecía agradable a Shelby, ahora se veía puramente dolorosa, y no tardó el capitán en arrepentirse por haber puesto a su amiga en esa situación. A tal punto había llegado la incomodidad que el capitán ya estaba ensayando una disculpa improvisada y un giro de tema en la conversación cuando Karin inhaló aire con fuerza y se obligó a volver a mirar a Shelby, aunque su mirada esta vez apuntaba a un punto diferente… a una de las rodillas del oficial del Ejército.

– Por su pierna.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con mi pierna? – contestó Shelby, tratando de sonar tranquilo y dándole un suave toque a su pierna malograda. – Aparte de lo obvio, claro…

El rostro de Karin pareció incendiarse de lo sonrojada que estaba.

– Es que… – trató de contestar la joven, sólo logrando al cabo de un duro combate interior poder decir algo que sonara medianamente coherente… y que no la destrozara en el intento. – Durante la batalla, si yo hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes, no lo habrían herido en la pierna y podría seguir en la Infantería…

Shelby no dijo absolutamente nada y ninguna expresión aparecía en su rostro. Por el contrario, el oficial que minutos antes trataba de darle un tono más desenfadado a la conversación ahora se veía como una máscara inmóvil mientras frente a él, una joven intentaba decir algunas de las cosas más difíciles y complicadas de su vida.

El esfuerzo se reflejaba en la cara dolida y en los ojos nublados de Karin, y su voz amenazó con quebrarse imperceptiblemente al momento de terminar su explicación.

– Pero no llegué antes, pasó lo que pasó y ahí estás tú, tratando de encontrar un nuevo lugar en el servicio… y ya que te fallé la vez anterior, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tu nuevo camino.

Frente a ella, el silencio y una expresión inmutable fueron las únicas respuestas que recibió Karin. Rápidamente, sus peores presentimientos se adueñaron de ella y no pudo seguir mirando al hombre al que había hecho aquella admisión tan personal y dolorosa…

Antes de volver a decir algo, Karin prefirió mirar por la ventana de la cantina, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que no la hiciera ver la cara de Dan Shelby.

– Te dije que no te iba a gustar… – murmuró ella casi en un pedido de disculpas, sólo para sorprenderse una vez más (esta vez gratamente) cuando escuchó la sencilla y genuina respuesta de Shelby.

– Gracias.

Rápidamente Karin enfrentó a su comensal y aprendiz (que rápidamente pasaba a convertirse en un amigo) y el temor que la había invadido comenzó a disiparse cuando vio cómo volvía aquel guiño divertido y despreocupado al rostro del joven oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Aunque como lo veo yo, creo que estás completamente equivocada – agregó Shelby casi como al pasar, y la teniente no pudo evitar exasperarse.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Si hubieras llegado cinco minutos _después_, ahora sería un montón de cenizas allá en La Española – argumentó Shelby con una media sonrisa que a Karin le pareció casi irresistible, para entonces levantar los brazos al cielo como clamando a Dios. – ¿Crees que puedo culpar a la persona que salvó mi trasero porque dejó una pequeña parte fuera del salvataje? ¡Vamos, chica, me salvaste la _vida_!

El tono de Shelby se hizo levemente más sombrío, pero esta vez Karin no se asustó ni se inquietó; hasta llegó a sonreír cuando vio que Shelby palmeaba su rodilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– La pierna fue… un gaje del oficio – dijo Shelby encogiéndose de hombros, y la gratitud que sintió Karin fue demasiado grande para que simplemente sus palabras la expresaran.

– Gracias…

Shelby la miró extrañado.

– ¿Por qué?

Esta vez fue el turno de Karin de mirar con confusión a Shelby.

– Por no… por no guardar---

– ¿Rencor? Ni lo sueñes – declaró él, y su mirada tomó un guiño travieso. – Además, si cometiste algo malo, ya lo estás pagando con soportarme como alumno…

Ella rió con ganas y alivio, y Shelby se sumó a la risa, logrando así que la tensión y la incomodidad bajaran entre los dos hasta que la comida se sintió casi tan agradable como lo había sido antes de aquel momento difícil, pero necesario…

Cuando finalmente dejaron de reír y no les quedó otra cosa más que mirarse, Shelby no pudo resistir seguir mirando a aquella chica por demasiado tiempo, a sabiendas de que acabaría por perder la razón, y buscó algo que lo distrajera lo suficiente como para que su corazón dejara de sonar como un tambor de guerra.

– ¿Más Petite Cola? – ofreció el capitán, levantando la botella en el aire, y Karin aceptó gustosa la oferta.

**********************************************************************

Draza Varankovic, senador por la Región de Nueva Belgrado, levantó de mala gana la mirada para ver cómo Sean Brent hacía su entrada triunfal en aquella sala de la Torre Sur en donde el primero lo había estado aguardando durante más de veinte minutos, supuestamente para mantener una junta "urgente" que Brent había pedido para tratar temas de "interés común".

– Muy buenas tardes...

El senador Varankovic, hombre que en virtud de su alta investidura y de su condición de uno de los líderes opositores más poderosos en el Senado de la Tierra Unida, no estaba habituado a tener que esperar ni a sus pares, y menos a un "asesor", recibió a Brent con una mirada fría y fulminante... que a otras personas las hubiera reducido a rodillas temblorosas y excusas atropelladas.

– ¿No te han enseñado que no tienes que hacer esperar a tus mayores, Brent?

– Mil disculpas, senador – reaccionó impertérrito el asesor político de Lynn Kyle, agregando luego como al pasar. – Tuve que hablar a último momento con algunos de sus colegas.

Aquel dato lanzado casi con displicencia atrajo la atención del senador, que hizo a un lado la actitud hostil y confrontativa para tratar de averiguar un poco más qué se traía Brent entre manos... y a quiénes había buscado convencer.

– ¿En serio?

– Así es – confirmó un Sean Brent íntimamente satisfecho por haber logrado que el senador "picara el anzuelo". – Carvalho, Farris, Sañudo, De Kloof, Zhao.... entre otros.

– Mira qué interesante... – murmuró el senador Varankovic, mientras por dentro estaba atónito, ya que Brent había mencionado "al pasar" a muchos de los grandes referentes opositores en el Senado. – ¿Y qué te han dicho?

– Que usted haría bien en escuchar lo que tengo para decir.

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio, ansiosos por ver quién de los dos iba a reaccionar primero. Hábiles operadores los dos, ninguno quiso ser el primero en dejar al descubierto su reacción: Brent para no mostrarse demasiado ansioso y dependiente de la respuesta del senador, y éste para no darle al asesor político la apariencia de estar demasiado tentado por una oferta hasta entonces nebulosa y poco precisa.

Cuando por fin rompió el silencio, el senador lo hizo con una sonrisa desconfiada y satisfecha, ya que pensaba poner al asesor de Lynn Kyle contra las cuerdas y así sonsacarle más sobre su oferta antes de aceptarla.

– Buen intento.

– No puede culparme por intentarlo, senador Varankovic.

Era una buena reacción, juzgó para sus adentros el senador... Brent se mostraba calmado y seguro de sí mismo, lo que podía indicar que la oferta tenía chances de ser más que interesante.

– Vamos al grano – concedió finalmente el senador. – ¿A qué has venido?

Sean Brent no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a sentarse en un sillón colocado frente al del senador, comenzando cuanto antes con la exposición de su plan.

– El Gobierno está débil...

Para sorpresa de Brent, Varankovic levantó la mano y lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar una frase.

– Esta canción ya la he escuchado---

– Pero tiene música nueva, senador – le devolvió la interrupción Brent, gesticulando con vehemencia para hacer más claro su punto. – En estos momentos, Pelletier y sus ministros están a la defensiva, acosados por todas partes... el terrorismo, el nuevo paquete de leyes de seguridad, este pequeño desastre del Lago Gloval---

– Que tu senador se ocupó de armar con su irresponsabilidad – observó con sorna el senador.

– Y que nos dejó servido en bandeja para atacar al Gobierno por otro flanco, senador – devolvió el asesor de Kyle, decidido a ganar o ganar en aquella reunión. – ¿No ve la oportunidad que tenemos?

– Ilumíname.

Una media sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Sean Brent.

– Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, si coordinamos nuestro accionar, estaremos más cerca de lograr un voto de censura contra Pelletier que lo que jamás hemos creído posible. En estos momentos, usted conduce un bloque de veintidós senadores opositores, y nosotros tenemos dieciséis.

– Treinta y ocho en total.

– Una masa crítica más que interesante, senador... piense que entre nuestros dos bloques, sumamos la mitad de la Oposición. Naturalmente, nos convertiremos en el núcleo de toda alternativa a la Administración Pelletier... el resto de la oposición tendrá que optar entre sumarse a nosotros o quedar condenados a la irrelevancia.

El senador Varankovic calló y dejó que Brent continuara hablando, aunque para sus adentros se hallaba muy ocupado sopesando cuidadosamente lo que le estaban ofreciendo... su bloque no era lo suficientemente poderoso para obstruir al oficialismo, pero si se combinaban con el de Lynn Kyle y sus socios, tal vez estarían en posición de convertirse en la masa crítica de la oposición en el Senado.

Definitivamente, la propuesta era interesante... pero todavía tenía sus riesgos. Y el senador era lo suficientemente astuto para guardarse sus dudas con la esperanza de que Brent las acallara sin tener que planteárselas.

Por su parte, el asesor de Lynn Kyle continuaba cantando las loas de su plan, disponiéndose entonces a poner la tentación del premio final ante la mirada desconfiada del senador.

– Y si logramos eso... estaremos en condiciones de controlar y decidir cómo se compondrá el próximo Gobierno. Deberemos dejarles a nuestros eventuales socios algún ministerio, pero los importantes los tendremos nosotros...

Varankovic pareció pensarlo más seriamente y con mayor consideración, despertando en Sean Brent la sensación de estar muy cerca de lograr el objetivo que se había planteado para aquella reunión. Aún antes de tener el acuerdo de Varankovic, Brent ya estaba pensando en futuras maniobras en el Senado y en los corrillos más oscuros del poder...

– Supongamos que me sumo a tu jugada, Brent – hipotetizó Varankovic, sacando a Brent de sus planificaciones por adelantado. – ¿Cuál debería ser nuestra primera medida?

– En principio, bloquear el paquete de legislación de seguridad en el Senado – disparó Brent. – Con cómo están las cosas, nos anotaremos varios puntos en la opinión pública, y agruparemos al resto de la oposición... y tal vez, a algunos senadores desencantados con el Gobierno.

El rostro del senador Varankovic no traicionaba la menor emoción mientras Brent continuaba revelándole su plan con todo el detalle posible.

– Naturalmente, Pelletier sangrará por la herida... empezar a unir a la oposición es lo peor que podemos hacerle en este momento. Pero si conseguimos bloquear la legislación de seguridad, senador, créame... esto será sólo el principio.

– Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil.

– No digo que sea _fácil_. Digo que es _posible_, senador... sobre todo si dejamos de verlo como _imposible_.

Brent no tuvo más alternativa que callar mientras le daba tiempo al senador de pensar muy bien lo que acababa de decirle... y cuidando de no revelar que el resultado de aquella reunión lo tenía ansioso a más no poder. De aquella junta dependía la posibilidad de consolidar la oposición al GTU, y tal vez, de depender de alguien más racional y frío que el temperamental senador Lynn Kyle.

– ¿Y qué piensa tu senador sobre todo esto? – quiso saber el senador Varankovic, trayendo ante Brent aquel nombre que era para él un dolor de cabeza. – Al menos, trabajas para él...

– Senador, somos hombres grandes, así que no creo que tengamos que estar mintiéndonos entre nosotros.

El senador captó al vuelo la idea, y no se privó de ponerla en palabras claras y concretas.

– Lynn no sabe nada.

– Son sus palabras, senador – le contestó secamente Brent. – No las mías.

– Y si no sabe nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que no va a conspirar contra tus planes? – devolvió punzante el senador, logrando sobresaltar a Brent con su argumento y después minimizándolo. – Al menos, sin que se de cuenta.

– Lynn Kyle es de lo último que tiene que preocuparse, senador. Todo lo que él haga entra perfectamente en lo que tenemos planeado.

Brent clavó su mirada en el senador Varankovic, poniéndole de esa manera una presión implícita mientras esperaba su respuesta... y tratando de disimular que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios descontrolado al mismo tiempo.

– Entonces, senador... ¿qué dice?

– Tráeme algo más concreto y entonces hablamos – respondió Varankovic al cabo de un rato de silencio tenso.

La contención de Brent se fue al diablo, dejando al veterano asesor político con la boca abierta en señal de incredulidad y rabia.

– No puede estar hablando en serio.

– Hablo muy en serio, Brent – le devolvió el senador. – A diferencia de tu senador y su pasión por armar berrinches, pretendo ser el líder de una oposición seria. Hasta ahora, me ha ido bien... y no veo por qué tenga que arriesgarlo todo en tu plan.

– El que no arriesga, no gana.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás ganar, Brent?

Por primera vez, el asesor político de Lynn Kyle no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo le podía preguntar algo como eso? No existía respuesta a esa pregunta, excepto la confianza infinita en sí mismo que sentía Brent... pero su autoconfianza no iba a convencer al senador de sumarse a sus planes.

– Sólo me has mostrado un escenario que se dará si todo sale como lo planeas – disparó de manera descarnada el senador. – ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, cuando ni siquiera puedes controlar a Lynn Kyle?

Detrás de su expresión impasible, Sean Brent era un torrente de rabia... en todos sus planes, jamás había imaginado que la fama de Lynn Kyle iba a convertirse en un estigma en su contra.

– Lo siento. No deja de ser una buena idea, pero el momento es demasiado incierto como para meternos en una apuesta semejante... – anunció el senador, poniendo así fin a las esperanzas de Brent. – Tal vez podemos hablar mejor de coordinar la oposición a las leyes de seguridad, y a partir de ahí ver cómo seguimos, pero no puedes pedirme a mí y a mi bloque que nos comprometamos con un plan como el que propones.

Ya le era imposible a Sean Brent disimular su estupefacción o su ira hacia el senador... pero lo que el senador no supo fue que en ese momento, Brent había jurado revertir aquel resultado a como diera lugar. Era un desafío personal que no iba a permitir que quedara truncado.

Menos todavía cuando el senador todavía dio por terminada la junta con frases terminantes.

– Ahora, Sean, creo que debes retirarte.

Sin más que decir, sabedor de que había hecho su apuesta y que la suerte no lo había acompañado, Sean Brent se levantó de su silla, estrechó la mano del senador y se dispuso a dejar la sala en silencio y con toda la entereza que le quedaba.

Entereza que le fue suficiente, sin embargo, para dar una última muestra de desafío.

– Volveremos a hablar, senador – le aseguró el asesor antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. – Cuente con ello.

**********************************************************************

Su nombre era Loran Kall, y era un Zentraedi.

Desde el momento mismo de salir del tubo de clonación, Loran Kall había vivido para la guerra, al igual que cualquier otro Zentraedi. Su especialidad particular había sido el manejo de cañones láser a bordo de un destructor de la mismísima Flota Imperial, y durante su servicio militar (que era lo mismo que decir durante toda su vida) había participado en innumerables batallas contra innumerables especies que se cruzaron en el camino del Imperio de los Amos Robotech.

La vida de Loran Kall había sido una interminable sucesión de entrenamientos, simulaciones, prácticas, operaciones y batallas... día tras día y ciclo tras ciclo, sin más perspectiva futura que otra batalla o que la misma muerte. Y así había sido hasta el día en que su nave, al igual que el millón de naves de la Flota Imperial, fue puesta bajo las órdenes del legendario comandante Breetai para solucionar un molesto problema en un sistema ignoto y muy alejado del espacio del Imperio.

Por lo que Kall y el resto de sus camaradas sabían, sólo se trataba de capturar una nave científica de la Guardia Imperial que tras haber sido atacada por los Invid, vagó por el espacio hasta estrellar en el planeta habitado de ese sistema, en donde los nativos –una insignificante raza de micronianos– la habían reconstruido como nave insignia de su patética flota. Una situación que no hubiera merecido la atención de un escuadrón de fragatas... pero que aparentemente, había escalado hasta convertirse en algo tan vital y fundamental que había hecho necesario que Lord Dolza ordenara el envío de la mismísima Flota Imperial: la más renombrada y legendaria armada de las flotas Zentraedi.

Al llegar al sistema de los micronianos, la vida de Loran Kall y la del resto de sus camaradas cambió abruptamente.

Empezó primero como una serie de rumores en los corredores de su nave: aparentemente, un grupo de espías recientemente retornados de la nave microniana habían traído consigo algunos objetos interesantes capturados al enemigo. No pasaban de ser curiosidades minúsculas, agrandadas por los rumores de soldados que incluso hablaban de una mujer (¡una hembra!) cuya voz tenía un poder inconcebible e inimaginable... y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en el propio destructor en donde él servía, aparecieran algunas muestras de lo que se conocía como "cultura microniana".

Luego ocurrió algo que ni Kall ni los otros tripulantes de su nave habían creído posible: la deserción masiva y espontánea de un contingente de tropas enviado para abordar la nave microniana. Nunca en la historia Zentraedi se había producido una deserción tan importante... un hecho que logró que muchos tripulantes de la Flota Imperial se cuestionaran sus lealtades por primera vez en sus vidas.

Kall fue uno de ellos. Al principio sólo se trató de buscar respuestas a preguntas que jamás se había hecho... para qué existía... si había algo más en la vida que no fuera la guerra... si su único propósito era pelear... si tenía sentido su vida.

Si bien Kall, al igual que muchos otros Zentraedi de la Flota Imperial, era incapaz de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas, sí tenía muy en claro que las respuestas tal vez estaban en manos de los micronianos.

Fue por eso que él se sumó al motín que estalló cuando Lord Breetai ordenara la destrucción de la nave microniana... y por lo que no había dudado en abrir fuego contra las naves que el mismísimo Dolza había enviado para aniquilar a los micronianos y a los Zentraedi "corrompidos" como él. Fue la batalla más monstruosa en la que alguna vez hubiera participado... pero fue la más significativa, porque por primera vez en su vida (en la vida de cualquier Zentraedi), a la victoria no le siguió una nueva batalla, sino el final de la guerra.

Después de la guerra, Kall y los suyos continuaron firmes en sus puestos, custodiando el mundo microniano y a las personas a cuya "cultura" deseaban integrarse, tarea en la que creyeron ser más útiles que limpiando y reconstruyendo la civilización allá en el planeta. Fueron meses de larga y tensa espera, aguardando pacientemente a que los micronianos finalmente concedieran permiso a los Zentraedi para habitar la Tierra en lugar de exigir la contraprestación de servicios.

Y finalmente llegó el gran día... cuando los líderes micronianos finalmente permitieron que Kall y otros millones de Zentraedi como él abandonaran sus naves y comenzaran una nueva vida en el planeta. Curiosamente, Kall escogió hacer su vida en otro lugar que no fuera la ciudad que los micronianos llamaban "Nueva Macross"... sino una más alejada, llamada Denver.

Lamentablemente, la nueva vida con la que tanto había soñado Kall no fue lo que esperaba, pero se las había ingeniado para enrolarse en una de las escuelas técnicas que el gobierno microniano había promovido. La dirección de esa escuela técnica había sido confiada a un grupo de religiosos micronianos, pertenecientes a algo llamado "Compañía de Jesús".

Durante el tiempo que Kall pasó en compañía de los jesuitas, aprendiendo actividades útiles a la vez que conociendo más sobre la cultura microniana, muchas puertas interesantes se le habían abierto. Por más que no compartiera las creencias de los micronianos, debía reconocer que planteaban respuestas intrigantes a las preguntas que él mismo se hiciera antes de que toda su vida de Zentraedi cambiara radicalmente.

Quizás fuera cierto lo que decía el padre Flanagan y los demás jesuitas, y realmente existiera un principio de todo, una razón de ser y un fin último para la vida... que todo lo que existía tenía un propósito para ser y que ese propósito era intrínsecamente bueno... que cada ser era libre para forjar su destino... que era posible vivir en paz. Ciertamente eran creencias más apetecibles para Kall que la ciega obediencia a los Amos Robotech, que los habían creado para luchar eternamente y morir para la gloria de su Imperio y la satisfacción de sus ambiciones de poder.

De cualquier forma, Loran Kall construiría su propio destino... si con eso probaba que los jesuitas estaban en lo cierto, tanto mejor.

Aquel día, el destino de Loran Kall había comenzado a escribirse. Su búsqueda de empleo estaba dando resultados más rápido que lo que había esperado en un principio, ya que lo habían llamado para sumarse a un emprendimiento industrial en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde necesitaban gente con experiencia en sistemas de energía. Por lo que le había explicado el asesor laboral de la escuela técnica, ese emprendimiento venía esponsoreado por un poderoso grupo económico llamado "Corporación Meridian", lo que garantizaba buena paga, buenas posibilidades y un pasar más que interesante.

Y como Loran Kall había trabajado toda su vida manejando armas de energía, e interesado como estaba en descubrir todo acerca de la civilización microniana (para lo cual necesitaba créditos "contantes y sonantes"), no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Los micronianos, ansiosos por mano de obra capacitada, lo contrataron sin dudarlo, al igual que a varios otros ex-soldados Zentraedi que habían egresado de los cursos técnicos.

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles de las afueras de Denver para llegar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo y comenzar su primer día como empleado estable, Loran Kall estaba demasiado emocionado por la oportunidad como para siquiera pensar que su destino no iba a ser escrito por sus propias manos, sino por los anónimos y desconocidos micronianos que se acercaban rápidamente a él a bordo de una camioneta de color negro.

Loran Kall nunca vio acercarse a los tres hombres que salieron repentinamente de la camioneta... sólo los pudo ver cuando ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando estaba con medio cuerpo adentro del vehículo. De nada sirvieron sus forcejeos y empujones: no podía contra tres hombres que lo habían asaltado por sorpresa... pero al menos, luchó hasta que le inyectaron algo que le hizo perder la conciencia en segundos.

Un cuarto hombre cerró la portezuela de la camioneta con premura, luego de lo cual el vehículo aceleró a gran velocidad y se perdió por la calles de Denver.

**********************************************************************

**Jueves 2**** de agosto de 2012**

Aprovechando que la mayor parte de su Escuadrón estaba de patrullaje, y que su propio vuelo había concluido por la mañana, el comandante Rick Hunter decidió, haciendo uso de sus prerrogativas como comandante de Escuadrón, tomarse unos cuantos minutos libres para hacer algo que reconfortaría su alma y le daría las fuerzas para seguir adelante por el resto del día.

Ese algo era encerrarse en la desierta sala de juntas del Skull y marcar el número de Lisa en su teléfono celular, esperando con inquietud hasta que la voz de su novia reemplazara los repiques mecánicos de la línea telefónica.

Rick Hunter no tenía que preocuparse por dejar a su escuadrón sin su líder por unos minutos: sus pilotos eran los mejores de todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida (las opiniones de los demás escuadrones no importaban, menos aún si eran escuadrones de la Fuerza Aérea o de la Armada) y sabían cómo cumplir con las órdenes del día sin tener al Jefe haciendo de niñera... y además de todo, lo estaba haciendo todo por una buena causa.

Esa buena causa era no perder la cabeza por abstinencia de Lisa Hayes, y contra semejante problema, era suficiente cura hablar por teléfono con ella... aunque claro, la distancia y el no tenerla físicamente junto a él hacían que el problema fuera más difícil de solucionar.

– ¿Cómo te está yendo? – quiso saber el piloto, haciendo la pregunta con la voz más tierna que pudo.

– _Enloquecida, para variar..._

– Me imagino – silbó Rick comprensivamente. – La Central debe ser una locura hoy... para variar.

– _No estoy en la Central._

Ante ese dato, el piloto no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, por más que Lisa no lo pudiera ver desde el otro lado del teléfono... eran raras y contadas las ocasiones en las que la comandante Elizabeth Hayes no estaba en su puesto de jefa de la Central de Operaciones.

– ¿No estás?

– _No... surgió una cuestión de último momento y tuve que ir a la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar_ – se explicó ella, dejando traslucir toda la frustración que podía en su voz. – _Dijeron que iba a ser rápido, pero están demorando más de la cuenta._

Era evidente la molestia que sentía Lisa por tener que ocuparse de semejante mandado, y el comandante Hunter juzgó que no cumpliría con su deber profesional si no hacía leña de un árbol caído como ese.

– Tal vez tendrías que arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas.

– _Tal vez tendría_ – bufó Lisa. – _¿Mis dientes están afilados?_

– No sé... – contestó dubitativo el piloto, agregando luego con una sonrisa. – No me dejaste ninguna marca esta vez...

– _¡Hunter!_

La queja de Lisa Hayes no disuadió a Rick; antes al contrario, saber que la cresta de su novia estaba picada le dio todo el impulso necesario para seguir adelante, y la mente de Rick se llenó de imágenes placenteras del rostro de Lisa esbozando una mueca de disgusto... una de esas muecas que él tenía que borrar a fuerza de besos.

Y pensar en eso hizo que Rick se sintiera lleno de cariño... y se notó en su voz.

– ¿Quiere que le diga una cosa, comandante Hayes?

– _Adelante, comandante Hunter._

La voz del comandante Hunter bajó hasta hacerse casi inaudible... hasta sonar casi como un susurro.

– Te amo... te amo mucho, ¿lo sabías?

– _Aw..._

– Tengo ganas de darte un beso...

– _¿En serio?_ – le respondió una Lisa Hayes enternecida y melosa.

– Y otro...

Por unos segundos, lo único que Rick Hunter escuchó fue un murmullo de placer... y se imaginó a Lisa estremeciéndose al sólo contacto de sus labios con los de ella. Aunque él no lo quisiera, las cosas ya estaban tomando una dinámica incontenible, cosa que le quedó clara cuando Lisa volvió a hablar, casi entre jadeos.

– _Sigue..._

El piloto no iba a dejar de darle el gusto a una orden emanada de la comandante Hayes. Al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha comenzó a moverse como si estuviera recorriendo un camino a la vez invisible, conocido y muy placentero.

– Y después meter mi mano por---

– _¡Rick!_ – protestó ella entre risas y suspiros, y las risas y sonrisas de su lado de la línea se contagiaron al rostro del comandante Hunter.

– No digas que no te gusta la idea... ya te imagino sonriendo y con ese brillo en los ojos...

– _Hunter, me están mirando raro por aquí_ – le advirtió Lisa.

– Mientras no sea un hombre...

– _¡Tonto!_

– Es que te extraño, Hayes... – suspiró Rick, con los labios casi pegados al teléfono, como si con eso pudiera sentir los labios de Lisa junto a los suyos. – Así que cuando vuelvas...

– _Cuando vuelva, Rick, te prometo que no vas a salir vivo..._

– Es una promesa, Lisa – se ocupó de subrayar el piloto de combate. – Y antes de que te vayas...

– _¿Sí?_

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo gigantesca y traviesa.

– ¿Recuerdas esa mano?

– _¡Cómo olvidarla!_

– Acaba de llegar... al sur...

Silencio en la línea... sólo se oían jadeos de fondo, jadeos agónicos, breves, pero intensamente apasionados.

– _Ooohhhhhhhh..._ – suspiró una Lisa que se sentía morir de placer de sólo tener esa conversación. – _Rick, si no cortas el teléfono en cinco segundos no tendré otra alternativa más que salir corriendo, subirme a un Hummer, pasarte a buscar por la Base y hacerte el amor en tu oficina._

– No voy a colgar jamás...

– _Adiós, Rick_ – le ordenó ella, guardándose muy bien de decirle a Rick que si de ella dependiera, aquella conversación se hubiera mantenido hasta el fin de los tiempos. – _Hasta esta noche... te amo mucho, piloto_.

– Adiós, amor.

Tras confirmar que Lisa hubiera cortado la llamada, Rick se quedó mirando el pequeño teléfono celular que descansaba en su mano, observándolo con cariño y nostalgia. Para él, eso era como si todavía pudiera ver a Lisa Hayes y escuchar su voz... y al tiempo que se dio cuenta de eso, pensó que definitivamente estar enamorado lo traía muy tonto y soñador.

No acababa de pensar eso el Líder Skull cuando reparó en que durante su conversación telefónica, alguien más había entrado a la sala de juntas. Se trataba de la teniente Birkeland, que había ido al lugar para servirse un poco de café antes de encarar las actividades del resto de la tarde... pero que al ver a su líder de escuadrón acaramelado en el teléfono, sencillamente buscó una silla y se sentó a disfrutar, taza en mano, del espectáculo de ver a un aguerrido piloto de combate convertido en un romántico incurable.

En un desesperado esfuerzo por conservar la dignidad, el comandante Hunter guardó el celular en su bolsillo, se alisó el uniforme y miró a Karin Birkeland como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

– ¿Pasa algo, teniente?

– Nada, señor – se apresuró a responder la teniente, agregando después con una sonrisa divertida. – Me da gusto verlo... feliz.

– ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer, teniente? – le contestó Rick, poniéndose imprevistamente a la defensiva tras haber sido sorprendido "con los pantalones bajos". – Tal vez tiene una clase con el capitán Shelby y se le está haciendo tarde.

– Erró, señor... mi próxima clase con Dan es pasado mañana a las 1100 horas...

– Oh.

La teniente Birkeland quedó perpleja ante esa reacción, y empezó a sentir una profunda inquietud. ¿Acaso la mirada inquisitiva que veía en Rick Hunter era el preludio de alguna broma? De inmediato, Karin se contuvo... no podía ser que ella anduviera a la defensiva e inquieta cada vez que Dan Shelby aparecía en una conversación... ya bastante malos eran los escalofríos.

Para salir del mal paso, la piloto de combate adaptó la maniobra de Rick e hizo una pregunta como si nada:

– ¿"Oh" qué?

La sonrisa de Rick Hunter era ahora inmensa, y parecía contagiarse a su mirada... todas las señales de alarma se encendieron entonces para la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland.

– No sabía que el _capitán Shelby_ se había convertido en... _Dan_.

Aquella frase tuvo el impacto de un tsunami en la joven oficial, que rápidamente sintió que se sonrojaba por completo. Resuelta a recuperar la iniciativa, devolverle el golpe a su jefe de escuadrón, y esconder todo lo que había dejado entrever en su instante de debilidad, la teniente Birkeland adoptó una postura desafiante, entrecerró los ojos y disparó una salva directa al comandante Hunter.

– Muérase, señor.

Rick no se inmutó ante eso, sino que simplemente se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia la puerta de la sala, y le dio una última contestación a su subordinada.

– Sólo dile a _Dan_ que vaya a mi entierro.

Alejándose de la sala y de la teniente que rezumaba su derrota allí, el comandante Hunter se internó en los pasillos de la base aérea con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios y una postura revitalizada. Hablar con Lisa, aunque más no hubiera sido por esos breves y maravillosos minutos, había sido todo lo que él estaba necesitando para seguir adelante con el día... pero como consecuencia inesperada de aquella conversación, el comandante Hunter comenzó a sentir una urgencia desesperada por tener a Lisa entre sus brazos y a partir de allí...

Afortunadamente, no había transeúntes en los pasillos que pudieran ver al Líder Skull estremeciéndose de placer.

Sólo estaba el teniente Maximilian Sterling, que acababa de retornar de un vuelo de patrullaje excepcionalmente rutinario y típico, lo que quería decir que estaba con muchas ganas de cambiar de humor. Y Rick Hunter era siempre una buena causa para divertirse... de modo que Max sólo se quedó viendo cómo Rick iba por allí con una sonrisa enorme y tonta.

Pero no podía quedarse así para siempre, de modo que Max tomó a su amigo por el hombro y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

– Escuché una conversación muy interesante en la sala de juntas – disparó Max sin anestesia a su mejor amigo. – ¿Qué diablos pasó?

– Una teniente que quería volar más alto que lo que sus alas le dejaban – explicó Rick por toda respuesta, pasando a otro tema. – ¿Qué tal el vuelo de patrulla?

Max desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros con resignación.

– Aburrido, para variar... el desierto nunca se vio más seco y aburrido que hoy.

– Prefiero eso – murmuró el Líder Skull, algo con lo que el segundo al mando no podía estar más de acuerdo.

– Yo también.

Los dos oficiales de mayor jerarquía del Skull continuaron con su caminata por los pasillos de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross. La actividad era escasa aquel día, ya que se trataba de una jornada por demás tranquila, sin grandes operaciones ni maniobras mayores que encarar. La mayoría de los pilotos que no estaban afectados a los patrullajes de rutina se dedicaban a mantener sus aviones, completar sus horas reglamentarias de simulación, o simplemente deambulaban de un lado al otro a la espera de que sus jefes les dieran algo por hacer.

La única señal de actividad extraordinaria estaba dada por el personal de la Policía Militar, que estaba cumpliendo con sus tareas con la urgencia que imprimía la amenaza de actos de terrorismo. Los controles de la Policía Militar se habían tornado más intensos y obsesivos, ya que jamás se podía estar del todo confiado en que algún terrorista pensara en la Base Aérea como blanco de una de sus fechorías.

En ese momento, Rick y Max vieron pasar junto a ellos a dos agentes de la Policía Militar que iban por el pasillo observándolo todo y desconfiando de todo... cada uno de ellos con una mano peligrosamente cerca de su arma reglamentaria.

Para alejar de allí las incómodas emociones que le despertó ver a los policías militares, el comandante Hunter juzgó oportuno pasar a un tema más alegre.

– ¿Cómo está Miriya?

Los hombros de Max Sterling cayeron al escuchar el nombre de su esposa... y Rick juró que en ese momento, su amigo y segundo al mando estaba sufriendo un formidable dolor de cabeza.

– Hoy le tocaba programar el simulador contra los del Escuadrón Rapier... – murmuró Max. – Y sabes cuánto aprecia Mir al comandante Clemens.

– Pobre Maarten – exclamó Rick con genuina conmiseración hacia su colega líder de Escuadrón. – Y pobre de ti, Sterling... me imagino que tu mujer va a volver a casa con mucho vapor por liberar.

– Yeeehaaa...

Al ver la cara de placer que puso entonces Max, Rick pensó que lo mejor que podía pasar era dar una muerte digna a ese tema de conversación.

– Dejémoslo ahí.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en ese momento que llamó poderosamente la atención del teniente Sterling. Parecían ser gritos desaforados e histéricos en algún lugar de la base... gritos de hombre que provenían de un lugar alejado de donde estaban ellos en ese momento, y gritos excepcionalmente elevados a juzgar por la claridad con la que el teniente Sterling podía escucharlos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Max miró a Rick con inquietud.

– ¿Oyes gritos?

– Sí – coincidió con preocupación el comandante Hunter. – No me gusta nada, Max.

– A mí tampoco. ¡Vamos!

Siguiendo el sonido de los gritos, los dos oficiales corrieron por los pasillos del edificio, procurando no derribar a nadie en su carrera a la vez que pensaban en la razón de aquellos gritos, sin poder encontrar ninguna que pudiera explicarlos del todo.

Quizás el mundo se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco... ciertamente no podían estar lejos de eso.

La carrera desenfrenada de Rick y Max los condujo hasta un lugar que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado: la puerta de la oficina personal del comandante del Escuadrón Apollo. Fue entonces que Rick y Max reconocieron la voz que profería aquellos alaridos infernales: era la voz del teniente comandante Nicolás Podestá, jefe del Escuadrón Apollo.

El comandante Podestá era un tipo tranquilo y calmado la mayor parte del tiempo... lo que significaba que algo terrible tenía que haber ocurrido para que se pusiera a lanzar rugidos feroces como esos. Por supuesto, ni Rick ni Max estaban dispuestos a ser las siguientes víctimas del comandante Podestá, de modo que se limitaron a acercar sus orejas a la puerta lo más posible en un intento por determinar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– _¡¿NACIERON ESTÚPIDOS O SUS PADRES LOS GOLPEABAN CUANDO PEQUEÑOS?!_

Esa frase hizo que Rick entrara a reír, obligando a Max a darle un golpe para que guardara la discreción.

Dentro de la oficina, el comandante Podestá continuaba gritando, y sus gritos hacían temblar las paredes del corredor.

– _¡NO SE ATREVA A PONERME ESA CARA, TENIENTE! ¡USTED ES UN OFICIAL DE LAS FUERZAS DE LA TIERRA UNIDA Y TIENE QUE COMPORTARSE COMO TAL!_

Una voz ahogada trató de hacerse escuchar desde el interior de la oficina, pero no tardó en ser totalmente silenciada por el Líder Apollo.

– _¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN EMPEZÓ ESTA PELEA! ¡DEBERÍA DEJARLOS DESNUDOS EN LA PLAZA DE ARMAS COMO CASTIGO POR ESTA HUMILLACIÓN, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!_ – bramaba loco de ira el comandante Podestá. – _¡AÚN SI HUBIERAN SIDO EL MISMÍSIMO LYNN KYLE, ESO NO LOS AUTORIZA A TRENZARSE EN UNA GRESCA DE BAR!_

Una tercera voz, igual de medrosa y resignada que la anterior, intentó dar su punto de vista sobre el problema, pero al igual que la anterior, no pudo escucharse en medio del griterío desbocado del comandante Podestá.

– _¡PUEDE DARME TODAS LAS EXPLICACIONES QUE QUIERA MIENTRAS ENGRASA LAS JUNTAS DE SU VERITECH, TENIENTE! ¡AHORA RETÍRENSE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE DEJARLOS CON VIDA!_

Rick y Max apenas atinaron a alejarse de la puerta y parecer discretos transeúntes cuando ésta se abrió, dejando que salieran de la oficina del comandante Podestá un par de pilotos de combate. Los dos pilotos, jóvenes tenientes por lo que Rick y Max podían comprobar, se veían como mocosos que acababan de salir de la oficina del director, y su humillación empeoró al verse de pronto frente al mismísimo Líder Skull y a su segundo al mando.

– C... comandante – balbuceó uno de ellos a modo de saludo, antes de desaparecer a las corridas con su compañero.

Pero todavía quedaban personas en la oficina del comandante Podestá... y Rick y Max quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a tres hombres vestidos con los uniformes azules de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross abandonando la oficina del Líder Apollo, seguidos por un Nicolás Podestá que estaba furioso más allá de lo imaginable, pero que por lo menos parecía más un ser humano que una bestia embravecida.

– Lamento mucho que mis hombres le hayan dado problemas, teniente – le dijo en un tono seco e irritado el comandante Podestá al jefe del destacamento policial. – Gracias por traerlos.

– No se preocupe, comandante Podestá. Alégrese de que nadie les va a levantar cargos...

El comandante Podestá parecía todo menos alegre... incluso parecía como si su mirada estuviera despidiendo llamas.

– _Yo_ voy a levantarles cargos por esta estupidez.

– Le tomaré la denuncia cuando quiera, comandante – ofreció el teniente de la Policía. – Que tenga buenas tardes.

– Igualmente.

Mientras los tres policías se iban por el pasillo, el comandante Podestá se internó una vez más en su oficina y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, ignorante aparentemente de la presencia de Rick y Max allí en el pasillo. Ya para ese momento, sin embargo, la curiosidad de los dos oficiales del Skull, mezclada con una dosis de preocupación profesional, no podía ser contenida, de modo que Max golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina para pedir permiso y entrar.

La respuesta fue lo suficientemente furiosa como para hacer titubear al comandante Hunter y al teniente Sterling.

– ¡Adelante!

Con cuidado, Rick y Max abrieron la puerta y entraron respetuosamente en los dominios del Líder Apollo, temerosos de provocar su furia.

– ¿Todo en orden, Nicolás? – saludó cuidadosamente Rick a su colega líder de escuadrón.

– Eh... lo siento, comandante... – contestó ya más tranquilo el comandante Podestá. – Tuve que reprender a un par de pilotos de mi escuadrón.

– Eso escuchamos. ¿Qué pasó?

Antes de contestar, el comandante Podestá inhaló con fuerza, como si con eso buscara tranquilizarse y no saltar en busca de carne humana para satisfacer su furia... una vez hecho eso, el líder del Escuadrón Apollo se hundió en su sillón y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, dejando traslucir en cada palabra su indignación e irritación por todo el episodio.

– Se molieron a golpes con un grupo de civiles en un bar en el almuerzo... dejaron a tres de ellos con huesos rotos y al resto con el ego bastante humillado. Hasta que llegó la Policía Civil y los arrestaron a todos... y uno de sus oficiales me los acaba de traer para que les imparta justicia.

– Fuiste un poco duro con ellos, Nicolás – observó prudentemente el teniente Sterling, a quien los oídos todavía le retumbaban a consecuencia de los gritos del Líder Apollo.

– Tenía que serlo, Max – se defendió Podestá. – No son momentos para que oficiales militares se metan en grescas con civiles. Y es preferible que yo me los coma crudos en la base y no que algún susceptible los cite ante un tribunal civil.

– Entiendo – coincidió Rick de mala gana, mientras Max asentía silenciosamente... las cosas ya estaban demasiado mal como para permitir que los hombres perdieran la disciplina y protagonizaran incidentes con la población civil.

Satisfecho de ver que el Líder Skull coincidía con él, el comandante Podestá aprovechó para darle rienda suelta a su furia por última vez.

– Si algún otro piloto del Apollo hace algo como esto, lo colgaré desnudo del mástil de la bandera y dejaré que los cuervos se coman sus ojos. ¿Tengo su permiso, señor?

– Esperemos no llegar a eso, comandante – rogó Rick al tiempo que tomaba nota de la idea de Podestá, ya que pensaba aplicarla a cualquier piloto del Skull que pasara por algo como eso.

Desafortunadamente, el comandante Podestá no estaba muy optimista sobre la cuestión, y simplemente meneó la cabeza con desgano.

– Lo dudo mucho... como van las cosas...

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo más, sintió que algo comenzaba a temblar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de servicio, y metió la mano para tomar el celular... que ya para ese momento estaba sonando con furia.

– Diablos... – murmuró Rick mientras abría el teléfono. – ¿Ahora qué?

Tanto Max como Podestá se encogieron de hombros: a esa altura de las cosas, estaban conformes con que no se tratara de una mala noticia más.

– Hunter – anunció secamente Rick al contestar la llamada.

– _¡Rick, qué bueno que te pude encontrar!_ – exclamó apresurada una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Al comandante Hunter le tomó uno o dos segundos reconocer a la persona que lo estaba llamando... porque rara vez la había escuchado con semejante inquietud en la voz.

– ¿Claudia?

– _¡Esto es urgente!_

Por un instante, el piloto pensó en calmar a la comandante Grant, pero no lo hizo... curiosamente, tenía demasiado interés en saber qué era lo que tenía tan nerviosa a la segunda al mando de Lisa como para ocuparse de otra cosa.

– ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió el piloto.

– _Hubo un atentado terrorista..._

Rick sintió que su presión sanguínea estaba empezando a bajar... un negro y tenebroso presentimiento lo invadió, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por alejarlo de su ser. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Rick se sentía sumido en una incipiente y devastadora desesperación, al punto que después de aquellas cuatro fatales palabras, la cabeza del comandante Hunter se sintió como si estuviera dando vueltas.

– Dios mío...

–_... en la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar_ – reveló Claudia con pánico desnudo en cada una de sus palabras.

Las rodillas del comandante Hunter, repentinamente debilitadas, casi colapsan ante semejante anuncio... y Rick no supo cómo hizo para que el teléfono celular no cayera de sus manos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – bramó Rick, sosteniendo luego el teléfono como si de eso dependiera su vida misma, mientras Claudia se disponía a contarle lo poco que había logrado conocer al respecto.

– _Creen que fue un coche bomba, pero todavía no están seguros---_

Ya para ese momento, una sola idea dominaba la mente de Rick Hunter, envuelta en una sucesión infernal de imágenes a cual más terrible y dolorosa... y sin percatarse de la descortesía que significaba, el piloto de combate cortó a Claudia a mitad de la frase para dejar que su mayor preocupación saliera a la luz y con toda la fuerza del mundo.

– ¿LISA? – explotó Rick en una mezcla letal de temor, espanto y confusión. – ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ ELLA?!

– _No lo sé... estoy tratando de ponerme en contacto con ella, pero no responde a su---_

– ¡Voy para allá!

– _Rick, no es seguro..._

Claudia debió saber que eso no iba a detener a Rick, de modo que no se ofendió cuando la única respuesta que recibió del Líder Skull fue un pedido expresado casi como una orden de Dios.

– ¡Si sabes algo de ella, ME LLAMAS! ¿Está claro?

– _Rick---_

– ¡Gracias, Claudia!

Ni bien Rick cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su uniforme, Max y el comandante Podestá intentaron averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Los dos oficiales habían estado siguiendo la conversación de Rick con creciente temor, que no se tranquilizaba precisamente al ver cómo el comandante Hunter pasaba de la curiosidad a algo que podía ser justamente descrito como terror absoluto.

– Oye, jefe... ¿qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado Max, a lo que Podestá se sumó allí mismo con un respetuoso:

– ¿Comandante?

Como única respuesta, el comandante Hunter miró a su segundo al mando y a su colega con ojos desorbitados de terror y la boca ligeramente abierta, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Parecía menos un oficial militar que un animal acorralado por un enemigo omnipotente y mortífero... desconcertado y asustado, pero a la vez capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sin decir ni una palabra ni avisar qué tenía en mente, Rick Hunter salió disparado de la oficina del comandante Podestá, alejándose del lugar mientras dos oficiales intentaban llamarlo aunque más no fuera para saber qué había ocurrido.

– ¡RICK!

El esfuerzo fue inútil... Max sabía por experiencia que no se podía detener a Rick cuando partía en una estampida como aquella, y Podestá tenía una idea similar. Sin otro remedio excepto quedarse allí en el más raro de los desconciertos, los dos oficiales trataron de planear sus siguientes pasos cuando un nuevo visitante apareció en la oficina personal del Líder Apollo.

– Disculpe, comandante Podestá, busco al comandante Hunter... – anunció un joven y bisoño cabo del contingente de Policía Militar encargado de la seguridad de la Base Aérea, quien no perdió el tiempo para cuadrarse ante el Líder Apollo y el segundo al mando del Skull.

– Acaba de irse, cabo – contestó Podestá mientras Max sentía que ya estaba por saber lo que había ocurrido. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Recibimos órdenes, señor... la Base está en alerta máxima.

Instintivamente, tanto Max como Podestá se tensaron al máximo y observaron con preocupación al policía militar antes de preguntar lo que temían preguntar.

– ¿Hubo algún problema? – preguntó Max Sterling.

– Esos hijos de una gran put--- perdón, señor – se detuvo el policía militar. – Los terroristas atacaron el edificio de la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar.

No había nada más que decir y nada más por preguntar.

Ni Max ni Podestá necesitaron saber más al respecto... era claro que había una razón fundamental e impostergable para la desesperación de Rick Hunter y su intempestiva partida de allí. En silencio y sin dárselo a entender al policía militar (o siquiera el uno al otro), tanto Max como Podestá oraron por Rick Hunter... y por Lisa Hayes.

Segundos después, la oficina del Líder Apollo quedaba completamente vacía; sus ocupantes habían partido con premura para poner la base en alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza. Minutos después, la que durante todo el día había sido una base militar dominada por la modorra de la rutina, había cerrado completamente sus puertas y se mantenía en alerta permanente, con equipos de policías militares y soldados de Infantería manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre hangares, torres de control, pistas de aterrizaje, edificios administrativos y parque automotor.

La velocidad con la que el perímetro de la Base Aérea se convirtió en un obstáculo infranqueable era un testimonio a la capacidad de respuesta y reacción del personal.

Así moría un día que hasta entonces había sido inusualmente tranquilo.

**********************************************************************

Cuando el senador Lynn Kyle escuchó el particular repique de aquel teléfono, todo su cuerpo se tensó, y le echó una mirada paranoica y precavida a la puerta de su oficina.

Que sonara el teléfono en su oficina no era nada inusual, ya que innumerables personas intentaban todos los días intercambiar algunas palabras con el senador por Denver-Colorado para ganar favores o pedir ayuda de algún tipo... pero todas esas llamadas pasaban por el tamiz inevitable de la secretaria personal del senador. Y eso hacía que las llamadas que iban y venían a la oficina de Lynn Kyle pasaran por el vistazo molesto e indiscreto de Sean Brent y el resto de sus cómplices.

Eso era cierto en todas las líneas, excepto en una de ellas, que el senador se había ingeniado para colocar sin que se enteraran los asesores. Ese número sólo lo conocían unos pocos escogidos de la absoluta confianza del senador, y por eso cada llamada recibida a través de aquella línea ponía al senador en alerta.

Con un ojo todavía en la pantalla del televisor, en donde la MBS ya comenzaba la cobertura del más reciente ataque terrorista en la ciudad, el senador descolgó el teléfono y se aprestó a responder.

– Habla Kyle – anunció el senador para después callarse por fuerza ante la velocidad con la que le hablaba su interlocutor. – Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate... eso es... ¿Cuántos son?

Kyle abrió bien grandes los ojos mientras le daban la respuesta a aquella pregunta...

– ¿Siete? – repitió incrédulo el senador. – Va a ser difícil.

El senador trató de decir algo más, pero su interlocutor lo interrumpió con desesperación que amenazaba contagiarse al propio Lynn Kyle.

– ¿Puedes convencer a algunos de que se queden en la ciudad un par de días? – ofreció Kyle como alternativa para el problema común que tenía con su interlocutor, explicándose al instante. – Van a sospechar si metemos siete personas de la noche a la mañana en el siguiente vuelo.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el aspecto tranquilo de Lynn Kyle cedió paso a una reacción de irritación bastante notoria.

– No me importa cómo lo tengas que hacer, pero lo vas a hacer – ladró el senador al auricular del teléfono.

Esa reacción de furia no duró mucho tiempo, ya que algo dicho por la otra persona logró calmar a Lynn Kyle lo suficiente como para que cuando éste último volviera a hablar, lo hiciera con más tranquilidad y calma.

– Bien, me alegra que nos hayamos entendido. Más vale que estén en el aeropuerto a la hora señalada.

Dicho eso, el senador colgó el teléfono y se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y la compostura... tenía que moverse muy rápido y sin despertar la sospecha de sus cancerberos de siempre. No iba a ser algo imposible, ya que había logrado evadir la vigilancia de Brent y sus cómplices en más de una oportunidad, pero no por eso iba a confiarse.

Las consecuencias de pasarse de confianza serían desastrosas. Y era por eso que él iba a moverse con cuidado... siempre.

De inmediato, el senador se puso en movimiento: descolgó una vez más el auricular y marcó el número interno de su secretaria, quien sería el paso inevitable en sus próximos movimientos.

– ¿Clarice?

– ¿Sí, senador? – respondió la secretaria al instante con su eficiencia y disposición de siempre, cuidando siempre de no quitarle un ojo de encima al hombre sentado frente a ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Rudolf Spier asintió para indicarle a la secretaria que continuara como si nada estuviera pasando.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo eso, encerrado en su oficina y antes de responder, Lynn Kyle miró por unos segundos la transmisión del ataque terrorista en aquella dependencia militar... y sólo por un instante, algo parecido al arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo: sus interlocutores trabajaban por la paz, aunque fuera a su propia manera, y no sería Lynn Kyle el que traicionara a un camarada militante por la paz. Menos por un cargo como la senaduría.

– Necesito que me pases el manifiesto del próximo vuelo diplomático a Denver – ordenó el senador Lynn a su secretaria. – Puede que haya algunos cambios de último minuto.

– De inmediato, senador.

**********************************************************************

Gracias al discado rápido incorporado en su teléfono celular, Rick Hunter podía ocuparse de llamar al teléfono celular de Lisa sin distraer su atención del manejo de su auto; todo lo que tenía que hacer era marcar el "1" en la opción de discado rápido y esperar con desesperación a que la voz melodiosa de su novia reemplazara a los repiques mecánicos y desalmados de la línea telefónica.

Diez segundos, todavía no había respuesta. La atención de Rick Hunter, empero, estaba tan enfocada en el teléfono celular que sólo fue gracias a sus reflejos excepcionales que pudo evitar un choque con otro automóvil que no estaba anoticiado de la urgencia que llevaba el piloto de combate.

Cuando el otro automóvil – y los insultos de su conductor – quedaron bien atrás, el comandante Hunter volvió a llevarse el celular al oído, anhelando escuchar la voz de Lisa Hayes como si ésta fuera un cable que le permitiera salir del abismo de la desesperación.

Pero no iba a ser.

– _Lo siento_ – anunció la voz grabada de una operadora telefónica, para furia del comandante Hunter. – _Ha sido imposible contactar al número solicitado... todas nuestras líneas se encuentran congestionadas en este momento. Para reclamos o consultas, por favor comuníquese con el Centro de Atención al Público de Macross Telecom_...

– ¡MIERDA!

La siguiente reacción de Rick fue pisar el acelerador y llevar al jeep a casi setenta kilómetros por hora... rompiendo de esa manera el límite de velocidad en más de treinta kilómetros. Afortunadamente para él, así como para el resto del Universo que no sabía del predicamento desesperado del piloto, Rick había tenido el sentido común de no intentar ir por alguna de las avenidas de la ciudad, prefiriendo internarse en las calles de Nueva Macross con la esperanza de no quedar prisionero del tránsito.

Lo último que quería Rick era tener que esperar a que un semáforo le permitiera cruzar la calle cuando todavía no sabía si Lisa estaba con vida o no.

El piloto no podía reconstruir con claridad la secuencia de eventos que siguieron al llamado de Claudia... todo lo que sabía era que, de una forma u otra, había logrado dejar el edificio principal de la base, montarse a uno de los jeeps estacionados por allí (y evitar que el soldado que custodiaba el parque vehicular tomara acciones contra él), abandonar la base y meterse en el laberinto de calles de Nueva Macross con un único destino en su mente: el edificio que albergaba a la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar.

El edificio que aquellos malditos terroristas acababan de hacer estallar.

El edificio donde había estado Lisa la última vez que él supo algo de ella.

La radio del jeep estaba encendida y conectada a la frecuencia militar, que naturalmente estaba transmitiendo todo lo que podía sobre el atentado sorpresivo de aquel día. Aún cuando nada de lo que escuchaba respondiera a la inquietud ardiente que consumía a Rick, para el piloto era preferible escuchar eso antes que Radio MBS, ya que la radio estaría a esas alturas lanzando mensajes desesperantes, confusos y caóticos.

No que le importara otra cosa que no fuera cerciorarse de que Lisa estuviera sana y salva... eso era lo único que existía en el universo del comandante Rick Hunter.

El joven piloto de combate conducía su jeep con la misma energía y determinación que lo habían movido en otras oportunidades... como cuando atravesó una muralla de fuego antiaéreo en su afán por llegar a la abandonada Base Sara en Marte... como cuando se lanzó a través del espacio vacío para proteger a un asediado transbordador espacial de un escuadrón de mechas Zentraedi... como cuando recorrió medio mundo incinerado y humeante y se internó en los restos devastados de la Base Alaska... como cuando atravesó todo el continente para llegar al SDF-1 luego de recibir la noticia de que un vuelo militar había sido atacado... como cuando literalmente le ganó una carrera a los misiles Zentraedi para evitar que destruyeran a un portaaviones de la Armada...

La misma energía y determinación que lo hacían suyo cada vez que Lisa Hayes estaba en peligro.

Para sus adentros, y en un raro impulso de humor a pesar de todo, Rick Hunter lamentó que aquello estuviera convirtiéndose en un hábito... llegando a pensar que si había alguien determinando lo que ocurría en su vida, entonces debía ser alguien sádico y cruel por ponerlo ante tantos momentos de terror.

Pero eso no importaba, ya dejaría las recriminaciones metafísicas para después de que se encontrara con Lisa.

Atrás del jeep de Rick se iban acumulando los conductores y peatones ofuscados por la endemoniada carrera contra el tiempo que venía encarando el piloto, pero él estaba tan preocupado por Lisa que a esas alturas ya no le importaba si terminaban quitándole su licencia para conducir.

De hecho, tan preocupado estaba que fue gracias a la intervención divina que luego de doblar una esquina (y a los frenos excepcionalmente calibrados y mantenidos del todoterreno militar), el jeep no terminara estrellándose contra alguno de los vehículos de la Policía Civil que mantenían bloqueada la calle. Al ver los vehículos policiales, Rick masculló una maldición y golpeó con fuerza el volante del todoterreno que conducía. No era para menos: aquel bloqueo policial ponía fin a la carrera loca de Rick cuando todavía faltaban tres cuadras para llegar al lugar del atentado.

La frenada desesperada de Rick no pasó inadvertida para los policías que mantenían el bloqueo de la calle, y dos de ellos corrieron con premura hacia el jeep para ver qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con el maníaco que conducía el todoterreno. La furia de los dos agentes policiales se tranquilizó cuando comprobaron que no se trataba de un vehículo terrorista (como habían temido al principio), sino de una unidad militar conducida por un oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

De cualquier manera, eso sólo logró que los policías hablaran con brusquedad en vez de exigir al conductor que se bajara del jeep y se acostara en el piso con las manos en la nuca.

– Lo siento, no puede pasar más allá de este punto... – anunció el policía a cargo, notando que Rick Hunter entraba en desesperación al escuchar aquella prohibición tajante. – Toda la calle está bloqueada.

– ¡Pero tengo que---!

– Son mis órdenes, esta es una zona de emergencia – insistió el policía, quien ante el estremecimiento e inquietud del oficial militar comenzó a mover su mano para tomar el arma reglamentaria, movimiento que no pasó inadvertido para Rick. – No puedo permitirle el paso.

La mente de Rick Hunter pensó rápido para hallar una salida... era un crédito para él que no se hubiera visto reducido a la impotencia ante ese obstáculo aparentemente infranqueable.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre y estación? – preguntó Rick al agente con el que estaba hablando.

El policía detuvo sus movimientos y respondió a la pregunta de Rick con ciertas dudas... toda su paranoia profesional estaba siendo puesta a prueba en ese momento.

– Sargento Matteo Sbaglia, Comisaría 7 de la Policía Civil – respondió finalmente el policía.

"_Bueno, Hunter... es ahora o nunca_" dijo para sus adentros el piloto de combate.

– Bien, sargento Sbaglia... – murmuró Rick mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, para después abrir la puerta del jeep, quitar las llaves y aventárselas al sargento de la Policía Civil. – Estaciónelo donde pueda. No se preocupe, vendré a buscarlo más tarde...

– ¡¿Oiga, qué está haciendo?!

Pero el sargento Sbaglia no tuvo ninguna respuesta... ya Rick se había alejado unos cuantos metros de allí, internándose en la calle bloqueada y dejando el control policial lo más lejos que pudiera.

Adelante del piloto había solamente caos y destrucción: la onda expansiva de la explosión había destrozado todos los vidrios en un radio de varios cientos de metros, y los pedazos de vidrio caídos de las ventanas de edificios, casas y automóviles tapizaban el asfalto de la calle. Docenas de personas estaban apostadas en cada ventana o conversando en la calle, espantadas y curiosas a la vez por el atronador ataque que había tenido lugar hacía tan poco.

Y a lo lejos, la espantosa columna de humo negro y el ulular de ambulancias y autobombas del departamento de bomberos de la ciudad, marcaba el sitio donde el diablo había tocado a Nueva Macross aquella tarde.

El pulso de Rick Hunter se aceleró conforme se acercaba al lugar de la tragedia... y su espanto se volvió incontrolable cuando vio que del edificio militar ya no quedaban más que restos retorcidos de metal, cemento, ladrillos y demás objetos. Los demás edificios de la cuadra estaban igual de destrozados, conformando un panorama que al piloto de combate le trajo demasiados recuerdos amargos de la devastación que había visto por todo el continente tras el ataque de Dolza...

Gritos de policías, bomberos y militares que trataban de poner orden en el caos y de asistir a los heridos, gritos de periodistas que trataban de sobresalir en medio de la batahola a pesar de estar mantenidos a raya por un estricto control militar, gritos de heridos y médicos enfrascados en el combate contra la muerte... un verdadero mar de gritos y de sufrimiento que era una aproximación demasiado cruel al infierno.

Y en medio de ese caos, de ese mar humano de dolor, gritos, heridos y rescatistas, una sola palabra salió de los labios del comandante Hunter... dicha con todo el temor que sólo siente una persona que no sabe qué fue de su ser más amado.

– ¡Lisa!

A fuerza de voluntad, el piloto se llamó a sosiego... de nada servía gritar por allí como un poseído. Tenía que organizarse, tenía que moverse con cuidado, tratar de recabar información, algo sobre el paradero y situación de Lisa... algo, cualquier cosa...

El primer intento de Rick fue hecho en un oficial del departamento de bomberos, un hombre corpulento y tiznado de cenizas y polvo que corría a su autobomba para organizar mejor la lucha contra los focos de incendio que todavía ardían entre los restos del edificio. Sin preocuparse por nada, Rick tomó del hombro al bombero y lo obligó a darse vuelta para enfrentarlo.

– ¿Quién diablos es usted?

– ¿Donde está la comandante Hayes? – exclamó Rick, al borde del pánico.

Con una mezcla de confusión, impaciencia y exasperación, el bombero respondió de la manera más honesta que podía, a la vez que se sacudía para liberarse de los brazos de Rick.

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Olvídelo! – exclamó Rick, dejando atrás al bombero y ocupándose de su búsqueda...

El piloto no supo cuánto tiempo pasó yendo y viniendo por el sitio del desastre... sólo supo que fue demasiado tiempo, que cada segundo que pasaba sin novedades de Lisa era una muerte para él... que quizás esta vez la suerte no le hubiera sonreído... que nadie allí tenía algo acerca de Lisa...

Las lágrimas ya se estaban agolpando en los ojos irritados y nublados del comandante Hunter...

Y entonces, cuando Rick comenzaba a temer que todo estuviera perdido...

– ¿Rick?

Al sonido de aquel llamado, Rick Hunter se volteó lentamente, más por reflejo que por una decisión consciente, hasta quedar frente a lo que para él era una visión celestial.

Sentada dentro de una ambulancia, una joven mujer de estatura tirando a baja, de largo y revuelto cabello castaño, y con unos ojos intensamente verdes que brillaban por las lágrimas, lo estaba mirando con una expresión de alegría y alivio infinito.

Esa misma expresión se trasladó a las facciones de un Rick Hunter que ya se sentía flotando en el cielo, liberado de una carga insoportablemente pesada... una carga que se había convertido en la felicidad absoluta de un corazón que latía al ritmo del amor...

– ¡LISA!

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos lo hubiera podido notar, ya Rick y Lisa estaban uno al lado del otro, unidos en un abrazo inquebrantable y reencontrados en la magia de un beso que borraba todo el temor y la incertidumbre... el sabor de los labios del ser amado quitaba de la boca el gusto amargo y terrible de no saber qué había sido del otro...

De haberlo querido, aquel encuentro intenso y apasionado en medio del caos hubiera perdurado para siempre... pero la falta de aliento y la excitación macabra de la última media hora había sido demasiado para los dos; les resultó incluso más valioso y reconfortante mirarse profundamente a los ojos y tomarse de la mano, como si con eso pudieran confirmar definitivamente que estaban vivos, sanos, salvos... y juntos.

A pesar de todo, al comprobar que el uniforme usualmente inmaculado de su novia estaba arrugado y rasgado en algunos lugares, que ella estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, y que algunos magullones se divisaban en su piel, Rick sintió aflorar la preocupación y rodeó a su novia en un abrazo protector al tiempo que le preguntaba:

– ¿Estás bien?

– Estuve mejor... – le contestó Lisa mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si le hubiera entrado un ataque de dolor. – Sólo un poco mareada...

– Mírame... mírame... – pidió Rick ansiosamente, tratando de hacer que Lisa se enfocara en su propio rostro, y sonriendo con alivio cuando pudo lograrlo. – Mucho mejor... ¿qué pasó?

Lenta pero decididamente, la historia de aquel momento catastrófico salió de labios de Lisa, mientras a su lado Rick no dejaba de tomarle la mano y de escucharla como si de eso dependiera el mundo entero... y si todo el mundo no dependía de eso, al menos sí lo hacía el propio mundo personal de Rick Hunter.

– Volví al Hummer a buscar... a buscar unos documentos que nos habíamos olvidado... acababa de abrir la puerta del vehículo cuando escuché la explosión...

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa con más fuerza, y la acercó a él... podía incluso sentirla temblar, como si pensar en la explosión hubiera revivido aquel momento espantoso para ella.

– Salté dentro del Hummer para cubrirme... cuando pude ver, todo el edificio estaba en ruinas...

La historia murió allí... no quedaba nada más por decir, y a Rick no le quedaba más por preguntar... todo lo que importaba era que estaban juntos.

Cuando Lisa Hayes cayó en la cuenta de que una vez más –otra vez más– Rick había dejado todo para ir por ella, su corazón se estremeció de amor, y la sensación de saberse amada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, borrando el temor como si jamás hubiera existido.

La joven oficial levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azules que eran su mundo entero... esos ojos que, húmedos de lágrimas, la miraban como si hubiera estado perdida durante años...

– Oh, Rick... gracias por venir...

– Estuve muerto de miedo... – exclamó el piloto, desmoronándose de cansancio y alivio en los brazos de su novia a la vez que le hacía un reproche bromista, pero que no dejaba de tener un sentido muy doloroso para él. – La próxima vez que te enfrentes a algún riesgo mortal, por favor ten la decencia de avisarme con tiempo...

– ¡Tonto!

A Rick Hunter no le importaba que su novia acabara de llamarlo "tonto"... lo que le importaba era que ella estaba sana y salva. Un poco maltrecha, mareada y cubierta de polvo, pero sana y salva al fin.

Y como si quisiera cerciorarse definitivamente de ello, el joven piloto la abrazó con más fuerza aún, deseando quedarse junto a ella para siempre y protegerla de cualquier mal o amenaza... ella respondió al abrazo con igual intensidad, llegando a plantarle a Rick un beso en el cuello que llevó al piloto al pico máximo de la felicidad.

En medio del alivio, Rick dejó que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos... sin saber que a Lisa le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

– Temí perderte, amor...

Justo cuando Rick hizo aquella confesión sentida, un médico se apareció inoportunamente en la ambulancia y se hizo notar con un carraspeo incómodo, el cual debió hacer más fuerte al comprobar que ni Rick ni Lisa le prestaban atención. Para el médico no dejaba de ser muy reconfortante ver una escena de amor en medio de esa carnicería humana, pero estaba demasiado atareado y apurado como para perder mucho tiempo en cosas como esa, de modo que se lanzó a interrumpir la escena tierna de amor y reencuentro que tenía frente a él.

– ¿Me disculpa?

Sacados de su ensueño, Rick y Lisa buscaron con la mirada a la persona que los había interrumpido, notando rápidamente que se trataba del médico en cuestión.

– ¿Eh? – balbuceó Rick, a lo que el médico respondió explicando qué diablos estaba haciendo por allí.

– Voy a revisarla...

– Por supuesto, doctor... – contestó el piloto, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que el médico se pusiera junto a Lisa. – Adelante...

Sin perder el tiempo, el facultativo se inclinó sobre Lisa y la revisó de manera superficial; por más que a simple vista no pareciera haber ningún problema con su novia, a Rick le preocupaba sobremanera que el médico encontrara algo malo a último momento... y continuó mirando la revisión del médico con el corazón en la boca.

– ¿Cómo sigue ese zumbido en la oreja? – quiso saber el médico tras completar la revisión, a lo que Lisa contestó con genuina molestia.

– Suena como si estuvieran serruchando un tronco al lado mío.

– Bien – asintió sin más preocupación el médico, guardando estetoscopio y otras cosas en los bolsillos de su sucio guardapolvo de trabajo. – Por ahora, no veo ningún problema con usted... si me disculpa, tengo que seguir atendiendo.

Secretamente feliz de liberarse del médico, la comandante Hayes le sonrió y le dio la despedida.

– Adelante, doctor...

Mientras veía al médico alejándose, Rick no pudo evitar contemplar el panorama de caos que imperaba en lo que apenas unas horas antes había sido un sitio tranquilo en el centro de Nueva Macross. Al joven piloto le parecía curioso (en una forma macabra, desde luego) cómo la visita de la muerte lo destruía todo... y peor que eso, cuán similar era aquella escena devastadora con el horror que había visto durante la larga y tremenda guerra Robotech...

Pero hubo algo que sacó a Rick Hunter de su mirada absorta, y eso fue sentir que alguien lo estaba tomando del brazo con fuerza y urgencia... una mano suave, pequeña y frágil cuyo toque electrizó al piloto y lo volvió a sumir en la absoluta felicidad de comprobar que su amor estaba sano y salvo.

Y después... después escuchó su voz, tierna, entrecortada y levemente temblorosa...

– Rick, no te vayas.

Rápidamente, Rick volvió junto a Lisa y la abrazó como si de ello dependiera su propia vida... sintiéndola temblorosa y cálida, cubierta por sus brazos en un pequeño remanso de paz y amor en medio del espanto provocado por la acción de un grupo de inadaptados mesiánicos.

– Ni lo sueñes... – le aseguró él... aunque ella no estaba del todo tranquila, pero no porque Rick no hiciera todo lo posible, sino porque lo que había ocurrido era demasiado grande y monstruoso como para asimilarlo así nomás.

La voz temblorosa de Lisa volvió a hacerse escuchar.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Antes de contestar, el comandante Rick Hunter volvió a echar un vistazo al escenario del atentado... y nada de lo que podía ver lo acercaba a una respuesta a la inquietud de la mujer de su vida. Sólo veía ruinas, rescatistas, caos, griterío y heridos... y a la muerte enseñoreándose de todo.

¿Cómo diablos explicar la demencia y la locura?

¿Acaso podía explicarse eso?

– Me gustaría saberlo, amor... – murmuró desconsolado el piloto, besando la cabeza de su novia y llenando todos sus sentidos con Lisa. – Realmente me gustaría saberlo...

**********************************************************************

Los ojos de todo el Gabinete de la Tierra Unida estaban clavados en el almirante Gloval mientras éste permanecía atento a lo que le estaban diciendo a través de su teléfono celular.

Aquella reunión de Gabinete había sido convocada de urgencia por el Primer Ministro tras el más reciente atentado terrorista en Nueva Macross, y los ojos de aquellos hombres y mujeres que en teoría se contaban como algunos de los más poderosos de la Tierra dejaban entrever una mezcla potencialmente explosiva de desconcierto y terror, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que se veía en los rostros de los ministros de la Tierra Unida era algo aún más peligroso: agotamiento.

Era de esperarse, ya que desde hacía semanas que los ministros de Marcel Pelletier venían piloteando crisis tras crisis tras crisis sin solución de continuidad o siquiera algo parecido al reposo. Todavía no habían terminado de superar el feroz y agotador debate por la inmigración Zentraedi cuando estalló aquella ola de terrorismo urbano que estaba enlutando a América del Norte, y en medio de todo eso, los incidentes del Lago Gloval habían llevado las cosas a un estado de paroxismo del que no parecía existir salida alguna.

Y por más que no significara ningún alivio en medio del desastre, todos los ojos del Gabinete seguían con atención al almirante Gloval.

– Muchas gracias, mayor – murmuró el almirante a su interlocutor telefónico. – Manténgame al tanto de cualquier novedad.

Cuando Gloval apagó su teléfono y se volvió hacia los funcionarios civiles sentados en torno a la mesa, se encontró con el panorama poco alentador de tener que ser el anunciante de muy malas noticias para todos ellos... cosa a la que por otro lado, ya venía acostumbrándose a fuerza de hechos cada vez peores.

La expresión abatida y demacrada del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida lo dijo todo, aún antes de que él hiciera la pregunta que todo el Gabinete venía guardándose desde que Gloval recibiera aquella llamada telefónica.

– ¿Cuántos?

El Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se fortificó antes de dar el mal dato...

– Treinta y dos muertos... setenta y seis heridos – reveló el almirante ante los consternados ministros del Gabinete. – El edificio está completamente destruido.

Un silencio de muerte se adueñó de la sala de juntas del Gabinete mientras los funcionarios trataban de procesar la magnitud de aquel nuevo desastre... el ataque contra la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar había sido el peor y más desastroso acto de terrorismo desde el inicio de las acciones de la Vanguardia de la Paz.

Y por cómo venían las cosas, nada garantizaba que los terroristas no encontraran la manera de superarse en el futuro cercano.

– Dios mío – exclamó casi sin voz el ministro de Energía, sobrecogido por la cantidad de muertes en el ataque.

El resto del gabinete todavía no había salido de su pánico colectivo cuando la voz gruesa y ronca del almirante Gloval tronó en la sala, dejando en evidencia una furia y una impotencia que ninguno de aquellos hombres y mujeres le había oído alguna vez al hombre que conducía a las fuerzas militares del GTU.

– Señor, tenemos que ponerle fin a esto cuanto antes.

– ¿Y qué propone que hagamos, almirante? – saltó el ministro de Finanzas con sorna cruel. – ¿Sacar al Ejército a la calle? Porque funcionó tan bien la última vez...

De haberlo conocido mejor, el ministro de Finanzas hubiera reconocido que la mirada helada que Gloval le lanzó como respuesta inicial era la señal de que el almirante estaba bien cerca de estrangularlo allí mismo.

– No me gusta su tono en lo más mínimo, ministro – replicó Gloval mientras el otro ministro parecía estar por irse a las manos.

– ¡Silencio! – exigió el Primer Ministro, deteniendo a los futuros contendientes y matando de raíz cualquier otra pelea allí mismo.

Ya con los ánimos más calmados, el almirante Gloval trató de hacerse entender de manera más civilizada y tranquila... aún cuando por dentro continuaba rugiendo furia por la cantidad de militares bajo su mando que venían pereciendo en la campaña terrorista.

– Señor, estamos en medio de una crisis y tenemos que tomar medidas serias para controlar la situación.

Pelletier asintió levemente y se tomó unos segundos antes de dirigirse al ministro de Seguridad, quien había estado extrañamente callado y quieto durante toda la junta de Gabinete.

– Eliezer.

– ¿Sí, Primer Ministro? – respondió solícito y sobresaltado el ministro Eitan.

– Que Interpol redoble las investigaciones... y contáctese con el alcalde Luan y con el jefe de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross – ordenó el Primer Ministro al responsable de la seguridad interna del GTU. – Quiero multiplicar la presencia policial en las calles mientras dure la corte marcial del coronel Loizeau y hasta que el Senado vote el paquete de legislación de seguridad.

Mientras Eliezer Eitan tomaba nota de las instrucciones de Pelletier y pensaba en aportes propios para hacerle a su superior político, el Primer Ministro volvió a mirar a su máximo oficial militar, quien continuaba quieto y tenso, de pie junto a la mesa.

– Almirante Gloval.

– ¿Sí, señor?

Pelletier miró con precaución al ministro Eitan primero y a la ministra Gorbunova después, y sólo entonces al resto de su Gabinete. Era evidente que lo que estaba por decir iba a ser algo políticamente explosivo en medio de la situación presente, pero no había forma para Pelletier de evitar aquel paso, si es que quería salir de la crisis cada vez más virulenta en la que había caído el GTU.

– Muy probablemente la Policía Civil tenga que sacar personal de algunos objetivos críticos para aumentar la presencia en las calles. Sólo en caso de que sea necesario, quiero que disponga el empleo de personal militar para tareas de guardia.

A pesar de que Gloval asintió a las instrucciones del Primer Ministro, el malestar era lo suficientemente fuerte en él como para atreverse a hacer algo insólito en él.

– Con todo respeto, señor... no es suficiente – lanzó el almirante ante la mirada sorprendida de Marcel Pelletier, quien no tardó en devolverle una respuesta tajante.

– Tendrá que serlo, almirante. Si declaramos la ley marcial, probablemente acabemos con disturbios en la ciudad, y esto es lo último que quiero. Le daría ánimos a Lynn Kyle y al resto de sus desgraciados, por no decir a toda la oposición.

El resto del Gabinete quedó como testigo privilegiado del silencioso duelo de voluntades entre los máximos responsables civil y militar del GTU, esperando con aliento entrecortado al siguiente round de la batalla. Fue Pelletier quien mató de raíz la discusión, con una frase que no admitía contestación o réplica alguna.

– No... esto tendrá que ser suficiente, almirante.

Mientras Gloval efectuaba una retirada táctica en ese momento, Pelletier volvió su atención al ministro de Seguridad, quien por su parte no se sentía para nada cómodo con volver a ser el centro de la escena en esa reunión ministerial salida del Infierno.

– ¿Cómo marchan las investigaciones, ministro?

– Estamos siguiendo algunas pistas sobre estos tipos de la Vanguardia de la Paz... hemos arrestado a los miembros de algunas células en Nueva Detroit, y la información que encontramos nos ha permitido tener una idea más clara sobre su estructura organizativa.

Le fue imposible a Marcel Pelletier esconder su profunda desazón e insatisfacción, y ni siquiera el saber que Eliezer Eitan había hecho lo imposible en medio de la crisis impidió que el Primer Ministro del GTU pusiera en palabras su decepción.

– Es poco.

– Es lo que hay, Primer Ministro – le contestó cabizbajo el ministro de Seguridad, quien no supo que se había ganado en ese instante la conmiseración de todo el Gabinete de la Tierra Unida.

– Y mientras tanto, estos desgraciados continúan matando gente.

Fue entonces que a Henry Gloval se le acabó definitivamente la contención y la prudencia... toda la furia que venía sintiendo ante las acciones de los terroristas, ante las muertes entre sus fuerzas y ante la impotencia del GTU hizo eclosión en una reacción devastadora que debía encontrar una salida cuanto antes...

– Militares, principalmente – gruñó el almirante Henry Gloval ante la consternación de todo el Gabinete del GTU. – Dudo que tengan mucho impacto en las encuestas.

– ¡Almirante, está fuera de lugar! – replicó furiosa la ministra Gorbunova.

Pero Pelletier calmó a la ministra de Defensa con un gesto de su mano, y sin dejar de mirar al Supremo Comandante, dio una orden a todos sus ministros en un tono que no admitiría ninguna clase de desobediencia o contestación.

– Todo el mundo, deje esta sala.

Parecía como si los ministros del GTU se atropellaban los unos a los otros para abandonar la sala de juntas del Gabinete; ninguno de ellos deseaba ser testigo o parte en la confrontación que estaba a punto de estallar, cosa que los dos contendientes aprobaban en silencio.

Cuando finalmente no quedó nadie más en la sala de juntas, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida se levantó de su asiento y caminó con pasos lentos y furiosos hacia donde estaba el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida; una vez allí frente a Gloval, Marcel Pelletier atravesó al almirante con la mirada y se lanzó contra él sin pretensión de disimular su irritación hacia lo que él creía que era un desafío directo de parte de Gloval.

– Almirante, no necesito recordarle que estamos en un momento crítico para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Usted podrá portar uniforme, pero es parte de este Gobierno, y le debe obediencia y lealtad a las autoridades civiles.

Aún sin decir nada, el almirante mantenía una postura dura y decidida... no pensaba dejarse intimidar por el Primer Ministro, a quien la sangre le empezaba a hervir con cada palabra que decía.

– Quiero que esto le quede claro: no voy a permitir que se instale la percepción de que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no respetan a la autoridad civil. Y para que esa percepción no llegue a la opinión pública, no voy a permitir o tolerar conductas como la que usted acaba de tener. Si usted no quiere o no puede entender esto, me pondrá en la tesitura de buscar a un oficial que sí lo haga.

Silencio.

– ¿Fui perfectamente claro? – remató Pelletier ante el silencio y la falta de respuestas de Gloval.

– Por supuesto, Primer Ministro – gruñó a regañadientes el almirante. – ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?

Ya para entonces, con toda la indignación que rezumaba, Marcel Pelletier estaba ansioso de saber qué diablos tenía Gloval para decir después de todo aquello... estaba además muy interesado de saber qué podía arguir el almirante para justificar lo que a todas luces era un acto de irrespetuosidad mayúsculo hacia las autoridades civiles del GTU. Hacia él mismo, en particular.

– Por supuesto.

Gloval avanzó un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que quedara más evidente la diferencia de altura que le llevaba al Primer Ministro.

– No puede manejar esta crisis con un ojo en las encuestas.

– ¿Qué me está queriendo decir, almirante? – preguntó el Primer Ministro con un tono tranquilo que era una falsa señal de seguridad.

– Necesitamos acciones concretas y efectivas si queremos poner fin al terrorismo y al desorden, y me parece que usted no quiere o no puede aceptarlo.

Pelletier entrecerró los ojos y endureció su postura, resuelto a ir el todo por el todo y dejar las cosas en claro.

– ¿Piensa dar un golpe de estado, almirante Gloval?

El almirante Gloval no ocultó su perplejidad ante semejante contragolpe... pero se recuperó más rápido que lo que Pelletier esperaba, ya que sin ceder un centímetro se plantó frente a la máxima autoridad del GTU y le devolvió con la misma frialdad terminante con la que Pelletier había hecho su aseveración.

– Mi lealtad a este Gobierno no está en duda, Primer Ministro.

– No respondió mi pregunta, almirante – replicó Pelletier, a sabiendas de que había posibilidades de que allí mismo se estuviera gestando una crisis de proporciones incalculables para el golpeado Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

– ¿Mi lealtad no es suficiente para usted?

De haber dependido enteramente de él, Pelletier hubiera reducido a Gloval a cenizas allí mismo por aquella frase... las ganas no le faltaban y la furia para darle fuerzas le sobraba. Sin embargo, su sentido político prevaleció por sobre su arrebato de furia; no podía arriesgarse en ese momento a sumir al GTU en un conflicto civil–militar que sólo acentuaría el caos.

Mal que le pesara, debía dejar pasar el problema de Gloval y tratar de salvar la situación, en lugar de abrir un nuevo frente de tormenta.

Fue así que el Primer Ministro bajó conscientemente la tensión, aunque se cuidó de no darle la impresión a Gloval de que iba a dejar pasar aquella pequeña insurrección. En lo que a Pelletier concernía, Gloval simplemente tendría que esperar su turno... sería quizás más tarde que temprano, pero llegaría.

Y él se ocuparía de eso.

– Quiero que presente los planes para sustituir a la Policía Civil en la custodia de los objetivos sensibles ante mí y la ministra Gorbunova mañana mismo – le encargó el Primer Ministro como cierre de aquella discusión. – ¿Está claro?

– Por supuesto, Primer Ministro.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, pero sin levantar la vista de una carpeta que había tomado de la mesa, Marcel Pelletier señaló la puerta de la sala de juntas en una señal bastante clara para Henry Gloval.

– Retírese.

**********************************************************************

Sean Brent no acababa de poner pie en el complejo de oficinas del senador Lynn tras una larga tarde de negociaciones políticas interrumpidas por el ataque terrorista contra la Dirección General de Bienestar Militar cuando se cruzó con algo que le provocó todavía más inquietud que enterarse que había habido un nuevo acto terrorista.

Después de meses de trabajar con él, ya Brent pensaba que Rudolf Spier era un agorero de grandes desastres... y algún gran desastre tenía que haber ocurrido para que el hosco y reservado ex-agente de Inteligencia lo estuviera esperando en el vestíbulo de las oficinas cuando se suponía que tenía que estar ultimando detalles con un prometedor contacto en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rudolf? – inquirió el asesor político. – ¿Pudiste hablar con el coronel?

– Sí, hablé con él… es todo lo que esperábamos que fuera – explicó Spier para calmar la curiosidad de su socio, aunque bien rápido adoptó una postura más tensa y decidida. – Pero no es de eso de lo que te vengo a hablar.

Mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie en el equipo de trabajo estuviera demasiado atento a ellos dos, Rudolf Spier pasó directamente al tema.

– Tenemos un problema.

**********************************************************************

Antes del Holocausto, el Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver había sido el más grande de su tipo en América del Norte, con decenas de millones de pasajeros que iban y venían por sus edificaciones vanguardistas cada año y cientos de miles de despegues y aterrizajes en sus pistas. Y después de la noche de guerra, casi todo el Aeropuerto había quedado en ruinas, aunque el tesón de los ciudadanos de Denver rápidamente logró volverlo a poner en condiciones razonablemente operativas.

Podía no tener ni por asomo el caudal de partidas y llegadas que había tenido antes del Holocausto, pero el reconstruido Aeropuerto de Denver se había convertido rápidamente en el principal vínculo de la capital regional con el resto del mundo.

En sus pistas emparchadas tras la masacre global se veía una colección heterogénea de aviones de pasajeros a reacción de diseño anterior al Holocausto, avionetas utilitarias o deportivas propulsadas a hélice, alguna reliquia de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o posterior que había sido puesta en servicio a falta de aeronaves disponibles, y el ocasional jet ejecutivo que correteaba para llevar o traer a algún tipo importante a la capital de Denver-Colorado.

Sus alguna vez impresionantes edificios y galerías, que antaño asemejaban al clásico perfil de las Montañas Rocallosas por su diseño, todavía llevaban las cicatrices de la masacre de Dolza y muy probablemente debieran ceder su lugar a nuevas edificaciones, pero las partes que aún podían utilizarse estaban abiertas al público, que incluía a pasajeros, visitantes, familiares, personal de vuelo… y gente que simplemente iba a ver el espectáculo.

Tal era el caso de un reportero llamado Dean Talbot, cuya atención se concentraba en un pequeño cúmulo de actividad que tenía lugar en la pista más cercana, y al que podía ver desde su cómodo asiento en el nivel superior de observación del edificio principal del aeropuerto.

Específicamente, la atención de Talbot se centraba en un pequeño jet ejecutivo biturbina, al que un observador avezado (o alguien que supiera de antemano sus rasgos distintivos) hubiera podido identificar como perteneciente al Gobierno Regional de Denver-Colorado por el escudo de armas que portaba en el timón.

De no ser por la insistencia de sus contactos en el staff del senador Lynn Kyle, Talbot jamás hubiera pensado que el aeropuerto podía serle de interés para su investigación, pero desde que había empezado a estar al tanto de los vuelos diplomáticos, las cosas empezaban a resultarle más interesantes al reportero.

Los senadores de la Tierra Unida tenían la necesidad de mantener vínculos constantes y fluidos con sus regiones y Estados de origen, lo que significaba privilegios especiales en materia de comunicaciones, y el acceso a una flota especial de aviones ejecutivos de transporte puestos a la entera disposición del Senado, pero registrados en las distintas regiones y Estados originarios de los senadores.

En una época en donde viajar de una ciudad a otra era algo reservado para los pocos que tenían medios de transporte propios y para aquellos que podían hacerse con permisos especiales emitidos por los gobiernos locales, los privilegios de viaje de un senador eran la mayor muestra del estatus e importancia del cargo. De igual manera, una muestra de la importancia de algún personaje asociado al mundo de la política era la posibilidad que tenía de conseguir una plaza en el vuelo diplomático de algún senador.

Y precisamente por eso, los senadores eran muy selectivos con las personas a las que dejaban subir a sus aviones reservados... aunque por lo que Talbot había podido notar, aquel tal vez no era el caso para el senador que en teoría lo representaba en el GTU.

Era la sexta vez que Talbot concurría al Aeropuerto a presenciar la llegada del jet personal del senador Lynn Kyle cuando su contacto le advertía que el avión estaba viniendo, y aquella ocasión prometía ser tan especial como otras tres de las cinco anteriores.

Porque si lo que Talbot estaba viendo era cierto, entonces esa era la cuarta vez que el vuelo diplomático entre Denver y Nueva Macross traía a personas que no pertenecían, oficial o extraoficialmente, al staff del senador.

– Pero mira qué interesante… – murmuró Talbot para sí mientras su cámara continuaba retratando a la media docena de muchachos de aspecto asustado que bajaban del jet, siempre vigilados por el equipo de custodias de Lynn Kyle.

Sin percatarse de que estaban bajo la atenta mirada de un reportero que había hecho de Lynn Kyle su objetivo principal, las dos mujeres y los cuatro hombres de la partida que bajaba del avión diplomático caminaban por la pista de aterrizaje hasta un acceso especial en el nivel reservado del edificio principal. Y durante todo ese trayecto, Dean Talbot había aprovechado para sacar incontables fotos de cada uno de esos personajes con su cámara digital…

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes, muchachos? – preguntó retóricamente el periodista mientras veía a través del teleobjetivo de la cámara cómo el último de los recién llegados echaba un vistazo temeroso a la pista antes de entrar al edificio principal del Aeropuerto.

**********************************************************************

La luz que le habían puesto encima suyo era tan brillante que lastimó los ojos de Loran Kall cuando pudo abrir los ojos, después de haber pasado una eternidad en la inconsciencia.

Estaba en una sala cerrada, eso lo podía notar a pesar del resplandor que le entorpecía la vista... fuera de eso, nada más sabía acerca de su situación, de donde estaba o qué estaba pasando en ese momento.

Trató de moverse cuando pudo sentir que tenía pleno control de su cuerpo y que la inconsciencia provocada por las drogas ya había quedado atrás, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse para escapar... sólo al cabo de un minuto de forcejeo cada vez más desesperado, pudo el Zentraedi notar que su cuerpo estaba atado a la mesa con unos correajes hechos de material desconocido pero imposible de romper.

No iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, de cualquier manera... con todas sus fuerzas, Loran Kall apeló a cada átomo de fuerza que tenía para escapar de su predicamento, pero los correajes no cedían en ningún momento.

Fue entonces que el Zentraedi notó que no estaba sólo en aquella sala oscura. Había un hombre allí, justo al límite de su campo visual... un microniano vestido con un largo traje blanco, muy parecido al de los otros micronianos que habían conducido su análisis médico cuando el Zentraedi atravesaba por los trámites inmigratorios.

Ese microniano no parecía amistoso o siquiera interesado en hablar con él. Todo lo que le importaba era poner a punto un aparato de grabación, y de tanto en tanto le echaba al Zentraedi atado sobre la mesa unas miradas que destilaban odio e interés por partes iguales.

– 2 de agosto de 2012, registro realizado por el doctor Roger Winslow – hablaba aquel microniano al aparato de grabación que sostenía en la mano, para después mirar al medidor de tiempo que tenía en su brazo. – A las... 1844 horas, inicia la Fase 1 del Protocolo de Evaluación, Proyecto Némesis.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Loran Kall notó que había un segundo microniano en la sala, sólo que no portaba el traje blanco del primero. El rostro de aquel segundo microniano era tan rígido e impasible como el del primero, que seguía hablando términos que eran totalmente incomprensibles para Loran Kall, y que sólo aumentaban su inquietud y sus anhelos por escapar de allí.

– El objetivo de esta Fase consiste en probar la efectividad del agente viral en un espécimen vivo en condiciones de laboratorio, incluyendo etapas de infección, incubación, evolución y desarrollo del agente viral.

Loran Kall no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando el microniano, pero sea lo que fuera, era algo muy importante para el microniano vestido con el largo traje blanco. Por otro lado, el microniano le echó al Zentraedi una mirada clínica y despreciativa que llenó al alienígena de odio y deseo de destrucción... los cuales debió guardarse por dentro ya que no había forma de que pudiera lanzarse al cuello del microniano como cada célula de su cuerpo se lo pedía.

– El espécimen es un Zentraedi, género masculino, edad aparente de 30 años en términos humanos... – continuaba hablando el microniano a su equipo de grabación mientras miraba al Zentraedi de reojo. – Los exámenes previos no indicaron ninguna condición preexistente que pudiera ser perjudicial para el agente viral, por lo que ha sido catalogado como apto para pruebas de inoculación.

El microniano de blanco miró al segundo y le asintió; el otro le respondió con un asentimiento similar y se volvió hacia una mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda al atado Zentraedi en el proceso.

– Inicie – ordenó el primer microniano al segundo.

Aún siendo un guerrero Zentraedi, creado y diseñado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza con grandes posibilidades de ganar, Loran Kall sintió una sensación extraña e inquietante al ver que el segundo microniano se acercaba a él con un enorme objeto punzante conectado a un contenedor repleto de algo... extraño. Él no tenía idea de qué podía ser aquel objeto o qué tenían en mente esos dos micronianos, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno para él; de haberlo sido, no había ninguna necesidad de tenerlo restringido en aquella mesa.

El objeto punzante se acercaba cada vez más a la figura atada de Loran Kall; movido por aquella sensación extraña, el Zentraedi trató de liberarse de sus ataduras y poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el objeto, pero de nada le sirvió. No sólo las ataduras eran más fuertes que lo que él había creído, sino que dos figuras que él no había visto antes en la sala lo sujetaron con fuerza que él no pudo resistir.

De reojo, el Zentraedi vio la mirada impasible del microniano que portaba el objeto, que no revelaba la menor emoción mientras continuaba acercándose a él con esa... esa cosa...

Justo cuando el microniano clavó el objeto punzante en su brazo, Loran Kall pensó en un momento de claridad que aquella sensación que lo había atacado bien pudiera haber sido aquel extraño "miedo" del que tanto había oído...

El objeto penetró en su brazo con fuerza cruel, provocándole un gran dolor que muy cerca estuvo de hacerlo gritar.

Lo que Loran Kall no sabía era que todavía había más dolor reservado para él en los planes de aquellos micronianos.

**********************************************************************

A pesar de todo, se hizo indispensable una pasada por el hospital más cercano para comprobar que Lisa no tuviera ninguna herida o consecuencia seria a causa del atentado. La espera para la revisión fue larga, habida cuenta de la cantidad de personas que colmaban el hospital como consecuencia del ataque terrorista, pero por fin, Rick consiguió que un médico le hiciera una breve revisión a Lisa Hayes.

Durante los dieciséis minutos que duró la revisión médica, el comandante Hunter aguardó con el aliento entrecortado y los nervios a flor de piel a que todo saliera bien... mientras su febril y sobreexcitada imaginación lo ponía frente a panoramas a cual más espeluznante en los que se descubría en Lisa alguna consecuencia grave del ataque.

Para sus adentros y cuidando de que nadie en el hospital lo notara, Rick hacía lo imposible para calmar sus inquietudes, rememorando pasadas situaciones en las que Lisa y él se hubieran visto en problemas... esperando que las lecciones del pasado se aplicaran también en aquel momento.

Y la verdad era que si alguna lección había de ser extraída del pasado, era que Lisa Hayes era mucho más fuerte y resistente que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. De la Base Sara ella había salido con su orgullo resentido por haber sido literalmente arrancada contra su voluntad... del cautiverio, caída en un tanque de agua, y posterior escape de la nave de Breetai, sólo había sacado algunos moretones... de la Base Alaska, las únicas consecuencias físicas habían sido algunos dolores y unos pocos moretones más... del derribo de su avión, sólo unos cuantos chichones y un riesgo serio que pudo ser sorteado con rapidez.

No había dudas para Rick: Lisa era una mujer fuerte.

Pero la ausencia de dudas no se traducía en ausencia de temores, como Rick lo podía comprobar en ese momento.

Cuando Lisa finalmente salió del consultorio, Rick se levantó para abrazarla, deteniéndose solamente cuando el médico que la revisó hizo su aparición para confirmarle que lo único que la comandante Hayes había sacado de aquella experiencia fue un susto bastante grande, un mareo que se iría y un zumbido en los oídos que ya estaba esfumándose como mal recuerdo.

Del hospital, y del convulsionado centro de Nueva Macross, los dos jóvenes fueron sin escalas a su casa, dejando al jeep militar secuestrado por Rick para su corrida (y recuperado del cuidado de la Policía Civil) estacionado frente a la vivienda de ambos.

En el mismo momento en que cruzaron la puerta de la casa, el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día empezó a hacerse notar en ambos, al punto que ninguno de los dos estaba con ánimos de otra cosa que no fuera comer, irse a dormir y quizás demostrarse su mutuo amor una vez más... pero para el comandante Rick Hunter, había otra cosa que estaba atormentándolo.

Era algo que él sentía dentro suyo, quemándole las entrañas y torturándolo... pero que se negaba a reconocer, por ser algo que lo hacía sentir inmundo.

Sin embargo, la batalla interna en el alma de Rick Hunter estaba manifestándose en su humor, que se notaba hosco y retraído... mucho más que lo que cabía estarlo luego de un día de pelear contra el temor a haber perdido al amor de su vida. Los movimientos del joven piloto de combate eran mecánicos y desganados, y un ceño perpetuamente fruncido oscurecía su rostro, mientras daba vueltas por la cocina en busca de algo comestible a lo que los dos pudieran llamar "cena".

Desafortunadamente, la alacena de ambos estaba llena de cosas deliciosas que tardarían mucho tiempo en cocinarse, y ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de esperar mucho para comer... aunque más no fuera porque si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de caer colapsados en la cocina.

Después de mucho revisar, el comandante Hunter cerró bruscamente las puertas de una alacena y lanzó una queja desde lo más profundo de su alma.

– No hay nada para comer...

Con todo su cuerpo pasándole factura por la demencia de aquel día, Lisa sólo contestó luego de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

– No te lo voy a echar en cara esta vez.

– Gracias al Cielo... – gruñó Rick mientras se inclinaba para abrir el freezer. – Déjame ver.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? – preguntó extrañada Lisa, sin que por ello Rick dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en el freezer.

– Creo que quedó una insta-pizza por algún lado...

Al sólo sonido de la palabra "insta-pizza", el estómago de Lisa Hayes dio un vuelco demasiado notorio.

– Ugh... – se lamentó ella. – Rick, no tengo tanta hambre...

Rick no contestó... sólo continuó buscando en el freezer hasta dar por fin con la insta-pizza. Luego, se puso de pie, cerró el freezer y llevó la pizza congelada al microondas para calentar una porción que le sirviera de cena, todo eso sin reparar en Lisa o siquiera contestar lo que ella había dicho.

Semejante indiferencia no pasó sin ser advertida por la comandante Hayes. Quizás, en otras circunstancias, ella hubiera reaccionado de manera más diplomática y sensible al malestar de Rick... pero las circunstancias presentes incluían haber escapado con vida de un atentado terrorista, lo que hizo que, cuando puso las cosas sobre la mesa, lo hiciera con brusquedad poco característica en ella.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¿De qué hablas? – gruñó Rick, poniéndose al instante a la defensiva.

– Estás hosco.

– No estoy hosco.

– Sí lo estás – insistió ella de manera incisiva, levantándose de la silla para enfrentar a su novio con la intención de no dejarlo escapar hasta que reconociera la realidad. – Conozco esa cara. ¿Qué te está pasando?

– Nada – replicó Rick en un tono cada vez más molesto, para luego hacerse a un lado y evadir a Lisa.

– No convences a nadie, Hunter. ¿Qué te pasa?

– Estoy cansado.

La evasiva del comandante Hunter acabó abruptamente: Lisa se apresuró a colocarse bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, bloqueando así cualquier ruta de escape para el piloto que no fuera saltar por la ventana de la cocina. Una vez segura de que Rick estaba encerrado y sin escapatoria, Lisa lo confrontó decisivamente, resuelta a no dejarlo ir hasta que él le diera una respuesta.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Al principio, Rick ensayó una evasiva que no dejaba de tener bastante de realidad. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a decir la verdad ante ella... a confesar qué era lo que lo tenía tan molesto e inquieto.

No cuando ella lo estaba atravesando con esa mirada imposible de resistir.

– Nada, todavía estoy agitado por todo esto... – murmuró Rick de manera muy poco convincente, agregando luego para explicar: – Por el atentado.

Lisa no le contestó al principio. Simplemente, continuó atravesando al piloto con la mirada, sin moverse de allí. Era claro para Rick que ella no le creía en absoluto... lo que ponía al comandante Hunter ante la nada envidiable tesitura de continuar sosteniendo una mentira cada vez menos creíble, o reconocer algo que le daba asco siquiera pensar.

"La verdad los hará libres", decían por ahí... y si bien Rick sabía perfectamente que no había camino más doloroso que la verdad, también sabía que la verdad era el único camino que debía ser transitado entre él y Lisa.

– Podrías haberte tomado un segundo para avisarme que estabas bien – admitió el piloto en un tono bajo, que tenía tanto de reproche como de vergüenza.

Al principio, Lisa se quedó quieta, como si no hubiera entendido lo que Rick quería decirle... verla allí congelada con una mirada extraña fue demasiado para el joven piloto, quien de inmediato deseó jamás haber dicho nada al respecto. Pero la extrañeza y confusión desaparecieron rápidamente... y en los verdes ojos de Lisa Hayes asomó el brillo letal del dolor y de la irritación.

– ¿Y cómo querías que te avisara? – replicó ella, taladrando al piloto con la mirada, mientras él no tenía más remedio que intentar una explicación que sabía bien que no le serviría de nada.

– Algo, no sé... una llamada, señales de humo, no tengo idea... lo que sea, algo para que yo sepa que estás viva y bien...

De los labios de una dolida y herida Lisa Hayes sólo salieron tres palabras que laceraron el alma de Rick como si hubieran sido latigazos repetidos...

– Eres un idiota.

Rick no tenía nada que oponer a eso... y tampoco tenía nada para defenderse de la furia dolida que despedía todo el ser de Lisa Hayes. El corazón de Rick se partía en miles de pedazos al verla engrandecerse de irritación, al verla a punto de explotar por culpa suya... pero ni siquiera todas las maldiciones y autoflagelaciones que él pudiera hacer igualaban en dolor a lo que él veía en la mirada nublada de pena de Lisa.

– ¿Así que tengo la culpa por haberme escondido en un automóvil cuando el edificio explotaba a mi alrededor en vez de llamarte, Hunter? – le espetó ella irritada, aunque en su voz se notaba un dolor que no conocía límites. – ¿Qué diablos crees que estuve haciendo todo el tiempo hasta que apareciste por ahí, piloto? ¿Acomodándome el cabello?

Ante un Rick silencioso y atormentado, que sólo entonces pudo pensar que ella tal vez había intentado comunicarse con él sólo para verse frustrada por los mismos problemas en la línea, ella le lanzó el golpe final.

– Dios, no vas a cambiar nunca... fuiste un idiota y seguirás siendo un idiota – remató Lisa, girando luego para abandonar la cocina. – Cena tú si quieres, yo me voy a dormir.

Lisa dejó solo a Rick en la cocina de la casa... un lugar que pasó a sentirse pequeño y opresivo para el joven piloto.

El microondas sonó entonces, anunciándole a Rick que la pizza ya estaba lista, pero él no escuchó el timbrazo del aparato. Todo lo que él escuchaba era la voz de Lisa y sus propios reproches, confundidos en una catarata de recriminaciones cada vez más amargas.

Su propia estupidez lo había arruinado todo una vez más... una vez más sus dudas y miedos habían puesto en peligro todo lo que importaba en su vida. Como en los tiempos de la Comisión, él se había rendido a lo peor de sí y había herido el alma de una mujer que necesitaba cuidado absoluto y no recriminaciones...

De pronto, la resolución volvió a Rick, levantándolo de su postración anímica y dándole la esperanza que sólo viene cuando se decide a tomar las cosas en las propias manos. Esta vez sería distinto. Esta vez no iba a dejarse vencer por las dudas.

Esta vez se haría cargo de su error y lo solucionaría cuanto antes.

Lleno de vigor y decisión, el comandante Rick Hunter se fue de la cocina camino al dormitorio. A cada paso que daba, el miedo continuaba torturándolo, pero podía acallarlo recordándose una y otra vez que lo que estaba haciendo iba a salvar todo lo que contaba en su vida.

Al entrar al dormitorio, Rick se encontró con Lisa, o más correctamente, la vio... porque no sólo ella le daba la espalda por completo, sino que ni siquiera reaccionó al escucharlo entrar. Ella sólo se quedó sentada de su lado de la cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sin moverse ni reaccionar...

Para Rick, aquel silencio era peor que cualquier recriminación, pero haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su corazón, dio lentamente los pasos que lo separaban de la cama, hasta que dos palabras dichas en la voz más triste que hubiera escuchado lo detuvieron.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Antes de contestar, Rick terminó su caminata y se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Lisa Hayes, temeroso pero decidido a la vez... no podía dejar que se escapara, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera para enmendar su increíble error.

– Amor, te pido que me entiendas... – suplicó Rick, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lisa y sólo logrando de ella un pedido molesto.

– Me estás arrugando la camisa.

Haciendo caso omiso de la queja de Lisa, el piloto siguió en su afán de disculparse y explicarse ante ella... las palabras que normalmente le salían sin problema, ahora se trababan en su boca y salían entrecortadas por el dolor...

– Lisa, me asusté mucho... estuve muy preocupado por ti... – siguió con voz quebrada Rick, buscando con su mano la mano de Lisa. – Temí lo peor.

Los primeros signos de esperanza llegaron cuando Rick sintió que los dedos de la mano de Lisa se entrelazaban con los suyos, tras haberlos evitado durante unos minutos que para él fueron eternos... era poco, era fugaz y era algo pequeño en comparación con todo el daño que él llevaba adentro, pero de todas maneras fue un bálsamo maravilloso para el alma dolida de Rick Hunter.

Sentir en su mano aquel toque suave y delicado, aún cuando ella todavía no lo mirara, era todo lo que hacía falta para que la admisión final escapara de boca del comandante Hunter.

– Me porté como un imbécil...

– Eso es cierto – replicó ella.

– Pero te pido que me entiendas... no supe si te había perdido o no... estuve muerto de miedo toda la tarde...

Ya resignado a la desesperación, Rick giró lentamente a Lisa hasta que los dos quedaron enfrentados el uno al otro y mirándose a los ojos. Si Lisa no creía una sola palabra de lo que él decía, entonces la última esperanza de Rick era que ella pudiera comprobar en su mirada que él decía la verdad... que todo lo que estaba admitiendo salía de lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser.

Pero mientras él abría sus miserias ante ella, lo único que veía en esos ojos verdes era un dolor tan profundo como el suyo. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo en absoluto, sino que le dio más fuerzas para continuar haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

– Si yo te pierdo, no me queda nada por vivir... no debí haber dicho esas cosas, pero no sabes lo aterrado que estaba...

Por primera vez desde que aquel conflicto estúpido e innecesario estallara entre los dos, Lisa se permitió quebrar su resistencia ante Rick... el dolor que él dejaba entrever con sus palabras, su mirada caída y su rostro sombrío, era demasiado como para que ella permaneciera impasible frente a él. De pronto, ella pudo entender el infierno que había sentido Rick durante aquella tarde, y si bien ella sabía que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para remediar eso, también supo sin margen de dudas que él había sufrido enormemente... y que ese dolor debía ser curado cuanto antes.

– Rick...

Desafortunadamente, la epifanía de Lisa había llegado en el mismo momento en que Rick, cabizbajo y derrotado, se hundía en el pozo sin fondo de una recriminación dolorosa hacia sí mismo.

– Si quieres, me voy a dormir al sofá...

Lisa supo entonces que tenía que parar a Rick... tenía que llamar su atención antes de que él se hundiera más y más. Por experiencia propia, Lisa entendía que en esas circunstancias, lo mejor era sobresaltarlo, y así lo hizo sin perder tiempo.

– ¿Estás loco?

El tiempo se detuvo para Rick Hunter... se detuvo definitivamente cuando vio en los ojos de Lisa algo que había temido no volver a ver jamás: ese amor profundo y sin límites que lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar en la vida de Rick Hunter... podía ser de noche, pero era como si el sol estuviera saliendo para él en el momento en que vio a Lisa acercándose más y más a él, con los brazos listos para un abrazo que prometía ser curativo y redentor.

Con una sonrisa ya incontrolable, el comandante Hunter se dejó abrazar por su novia y se hundió en una unión que curó todas sus heridas. Cada centímetro de la piel de Rick estaba erizado de emoción al sentir al amor de su vida junto a él una vez más... su corazón latía sin control con cada segundo que pasaba unido a Lisa... y su aliento lo abandonó al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Lisa Hayes justo en su oído.

– No se te ocurra dejarme sola...

Eso sonaba como anatema para Rick: era algo completamente irracional e inconcebible. ¿Dejar sola a Lisa? ¡Nunca en la vida! Y sin embargo, él sentía que tenía que decir algo sobre eso... que tenía que dejarle en claro a Lisa que la posibilidad de dejarla sola no se le cruzaba ni por asomo en la mente, menos después de aquel día.

Como siempre, cuatro palabras le bastaron a Rick para que no quedara la menor duda en la mente de Lisa.

– Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

– Sí...

Después del beso tormentoso que ambos compartieron para sellar esa declaración, Lisa abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Rick la estaba mirando con expectativa... tenía esos enormes ojos azules clavados en los suyos, y toda su expresión parecía decir a los gritos que él estaba esperando algo de ella.

Le fue difícil a Lisa no romper en carcajadas de sólo ver a Rick mirándola con la impaciencia típica de un niño de preescolar, pero de algún lugar ella pudo sacar la fuerza para no revelar más que una sonrisa, al tiempo que le hacía una sencilla pregunta a su novio.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No me vas a decir que me amas? – preguntó con impaciencia el piloto, quien estaba tan decidido a esperar una respuesta de Lisa como ella lo había estado antes al esperar una respuesta de él.

Lo que siguió después fue confirmación de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero para el comandante Hunter, una confirmación distinta hubiera sido mucho mejor.

– Te lo envío por mensaje de texto... así no te asustas.

– ¡Mala! – protestó Rick. – Te burlas de un pobre piloto asustado...

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa espectacular y una mirada que destilaba amor... y no tardó en envolver al piloto en un abrazo del que él no deseó escapar jamás, mientras todo su ser se electrizaba al escuchar las palabras con las que Lisa selló aquel abrazo.

– Ven para acá, chiquito...

Mientras Lisa arrastraba a Rick junto a ella y comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa, el comandante Hunter tuvo la certeza de que aquel día espantoso iba a tener al menos un buen final...

En cuanto a la pizza, pasaría un buen rato antes de que Rick y Lisa pudieran hincarle el diente.

**********************************************************************

Aquella noche, el senador Lynn Kyle estaba terminando los últimos asuntos del día cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la oficina. La secretaria ya había terminado su jornada unas horas antes, cosa habitual ya que Kyle prefería trabajar hasta tarde, pero antes de que Kyle pudiera saber de quién se trataba, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a la única persona que Kyle sabía que se tomaba la libertad de entrar a su oficina sin pedir permiso.

Algún día, Dios mediante, Kyle se ocuparía de castigar esos comportamientos... pero por el momento, debía conformarse con tratarlo decentemente.

– Pase, señor Brent.

El recién llegado no dijo absolutamente nada... simplemente se plantó frente

– Estaba por irme a dormir. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

– Noté algo extraño hoy y venía a comentárselo, senador.

– Adelante – lo invitó Kyle, sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

Brent dio algunos pasos por la oficina antes de volver a ponerse frente al escritorio en donde Kyle leía con displicencia una carpeta llena de documentos. En ese momento, a Brent le importaba bien poco lo que Kyle estuviera haciendo, siempre y cuando escuchara muy bien todo lo que tenía para decirle.

– Debo decir que usted, aún con todas sus... peculiaridades... es quizás uno de los políticos que menos aprovechamiento hace de los beneficios del cargo, senador – comenzó Brent con un elogio que no sonaba del todo sincero.

– Creo que los servidores del pueblo deben pensar primero en el pueblo y no en servirse ellos mismos.

"_Maldito santurrón hijo de una grande y malísima puta_" explotó en su interior el asesor político, quien apeló a todo su autocontrol para no convertir su explosión interna en algo visible.

– Excepto en lo que se refiere a los vuelos diplomáticos – agregó entonces Brent, logrando que Kyle abandonara sólo por un instante la pose de un dogmático idealista para revelar algo de preocupación.

Lynn Kyle frunció el ceño por primera vez desde que Brent entró a su oficina, y la mirada que el senador le lanzó a su asesor político fue muy intensa y muy poco agradable.

– Sé que los pasajeros de los vuelos diplomáticos dependen en gran medida de la decisión de los senadores, pero no pude evitar notar con curiosidad que cada vez que hay un atentado en Nueva Macross, nuestros vuelos diplomáticos a Denver salen con algunos pasajeros de más – comentó Brent.

La mirada del asesor político reveló entonces una indignación que progresivamente se transformaba en furia explosiva mientras continuaba explicando su punto.

– Personas que no trabajan para nosotros o para el gobierno de Denver... personas que sólo están en estos vuelos porque usted autoriza su presencia.

Y entonces, para sorpresa y posterior pánico de Sean Brent...

– Muy perceptivo, señor Brent – contestó Kyle con una sonrisa ganadora que le quitó el color de la piel a Brent y lo llevó al borde de la locura.

Y es que para Sean Brent, lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de Kyle (y que confirmaba la hipótesis tenebrosa que Spier le había revelado algunas horas antes) era el equivalente del Holocausto Zentraedi para todos sus planes, algo inconcebible que hubiera merecido el mote de loco a quien osara sugerirlo antes de aquel momento.

– ¡¿Usted... le dio... pases diplomáticos... a _terroristas_?!

Con un gesto sonoro, Lynn Kyle cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y clavó su mirada en su principal asesor político... por meses, Kyle había estado soñando con ese momento y lo iba a disfrutar a como diera lugar.

Quizás pudiera avivar algo parecido a un ideal genuino en el corazón de esa víbora de Sean Brent.

– Son luchadores por la libertad, señor Brent – proclamó Kyle como si nada. – Es mi deber ayudarlos en su lucha.

– ¡¿ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO?!

– No coincido con sus medios y lamento muchísimo que hayan recurrido a la violencia para lograr la paz, pero lo que importa es que sus intenciones son buenas – aleccionó Kyle a un Brent progresivamente sacado de furia. – No pienso traicionar o dejar a luchadores por la paz como ellos a merced de los militares.

Frente a Kyle, Sean Brent estaba lívido de ira, y si de él hubiera dependido, en esos momentos estaría estrangulando al senador por Denver con sus propias manos, ansioso de ver cómo la vida de ese joven altanero e inconmensurablemente estúpido se escurría entre sus dedos.

Al diablo con el proyecto si hacía eso, aunque de todas maneras el proyecto estaba condenado si la increíble imprudencia de Lynn Kyle salía a la luz... un senador de la Tierra Unida prestando asistencia a terroristas.

– Pedazo de imbécil – escupió el asesor político, al borde de un ataque de apoplejía. – ¿Sabe lo que el Gobierno hará con nosotros si descubren lo que usted hizo?

Para la infinita sorpresa de Sean Brent, Kyle sonrió aún más... era como si para el joven senador, todo aquel asunto no pasara de ser una broma de universitarios en lugar de ser el prolegómeno de un desastre irreparable.

– Probablemente, lo lleven a _usted_ a la cárcel.

– ¡¿A mí?!

– Por supuesto – confirmó alegremente Kyle, mientras pasaba una hoja a las manos de su asesor político. – ¿De quién es esa firma?

A pesar de su furia, Brent hizo lo que Kyle le pidió, sólo para desear al instante jamás haberlo hecho. Poco faltó para que la hoja de papel, en donde estaba uno de tantos manifiestos de pasajeros para los viajes diplomáticos entre Nueva Macross y Denver, cayera de las manos temblorosas del asesor político, y todo mientras el senador Lynn Kyle, a quien en teoría Brent servía con su experiencia, disfrutaba horrores de la estupefacción del jefe de su staff.

Sobre todo, ahora que podía vengarse de la manera en la que Brent se metía en cada acto oficial de Kyle, insistiendo en supervisarlo todo y en no dejar que ningún papel saliera de la oficina sin haber pasado por su cedazo.

– Señor Brent... debería leer más seguido todo lo que usted firma. Alguien podría aprovecharse de eso.

– Hijo de puta.

– Vamos... no sea tan drástico – sonrió Kyle, dándose incluso el gusto de palmear a Brent en el hombro. – Usted dijo que quería luchar contra el Gobierno, ¿qué hay de malo en ayudar a quienes lo hacen de verdad?

Infinidad de cosas pasaban por la mente de Sean Brent... docenas de posibles respuestas... pero ninguna de esas contestaciones podía superar la confusión infinita y la consternación que se habían apoderado del asesor político. De igual manera, el tener frente a él a Brent en estado de shock era algo profundamente estimulante para Lynn Kyle... quizás la violencia no fuera del agrado del pacifista, pero sí podía serlo la humillación, de tanto en tanto.

– Podré parecerle un estúpido idealista, pero no crea que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que hace valiéndose de mi senaduría... – continuó Kyle con un tono frío que Brent jamás le había escuchado. – No me meto en esas cosas porque sus sucios juegos de poder y negocios no me interesan, así que me parece justo que usted deje que yo use mi cargo para lo que me plazca.

Brent todavía estaba consternado... y lo peor de todo era que para Lynn Kyle era el espectáculo más maravilloso del mundo.

– ¿Sabe otra cosa? Me da un placer enorme ver que no sale una palabra de su boca...

En un gesto de suprema arrogancia, Lynn Kyle señaló la puerta de su oficina a su visitante y volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, resuelto a retomar la lectura de su carpeta e ignorar que de pie frente a él había un hombre acostumbrado a manejar el poder, pero que se descubría más impotente que nunca.

– Ahora retírese, señor Brent... – ordenó el senador como quien manda a un esclavo a desaparecer. – Estoy muy ocupado y no deseo ser interrumpido.

**********************************************************************

**Sábado 4**** de agosto de 2012**

– 4 de agosto de 2012, registro realizado por el doctor Roger Winslow... tercer día de la Fase 1.

El sonido de aquella voz, a la que había empezado a odiar, despertó al Zentraedi de un sueño febril e intranquilo.

Desde el día en que aquel microniano vestido de blanco y sus socios inyectaron esa... cosa... dentro de él, el Zentraedi se sentía cada vez peor.

Primero había comenzado como una falta de aliento más propia de un ejercicio físico intenso... algo inusual ya que había pasado atado a la camilla desde que llegara a aquel lugar. La falta de aliento fue empeorando hasta convertirse para él en una progresiva y cada vez más catastrófica incapacidad para respirar lo necesario, convirtiendo cada instante de su vida en una agónica batalla por el aire que necesitaba.

Y después vinieron los arranques de tos, la fiebre y, peor que todo eso junto, el dolor insoportable y lacerante que quemaba su pecho de manera constante, llevándolo al borde del delirio.

Apenas abriendo los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover la cabeza, el Zentraedi creyó ver una vez más al microniano de blanco caminando por la sala de su cautiverio, como lo venía haciendo rutinariamente desde el día de la inyección... una figura apenas visible y fantasmagórica en las penumbras de la sala.

Y como siempre, el hombre venía con su aparato de grabación, al cual le hablaba como si con eso estuviera haciendo historia.

– El espécimen muestra necrosis incipiente en tejidos de la piel, como consecuencia de la infección avanzada de su membrana pulmonar... – anunciaba el microniano mientras estudiaba de cerca al Zentraedi. – Los análisis muestran que la capacidad respiratoria del espécimen ha decaído en un 50% desde el momento de la inoculación, con la consiguiente caída de la actividad cardíaca y de la oxigenación celular. Comienzan a observarse las primeras señales de contagio a otros sistemas y aparatos del cuerpo...

El científico se acomodó los anteojos para poder ver mejor las hojas cargadas de datos y estadísticas que había traído consigo antes de entrar a la sala... y mientras hablaba, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en sus labios, matizada sólo por una expresión de intenso desprecio en todo su ser hacia la criatura que estaba muriendo en la camilla ubicada en el centro de la sala.

– La última muestra sanguínea muestra una concentración del agente viral acorde con las proyecciones realizadas en la etapa de fórmula... aunque la tasa de infección se halla cercana a las previsiones más pesimistas. Recomendaciones: continuar desarrollo con las cepas B y C.

Con pasos lentos, el microniano caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la camilla, analizando luego los datos que aparecían en los medidores e indicadores electrónicos que monitoreaban el estado de salud del paciente.

Sumergido en su espantoso dolor, el Zentraedi no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría... apenas podía entender, en su mente nublada por la agonía, que aquel microniano era el responsable directo de su sufrimiento, pero hasta allí llegaba su capacidad de comprender.

Aunque una frase de todas las que decía el científico microniano sí fue lo bastante clara y concreta como para que el Zentraedi la entendiera sin ningún problema.

– Se estima que el deceso del espécimen tendrá lugar en un plazo de 24 a 48 horas...

Lejos de preocuparlo, aquella revelación llegó incluso a tranquilizar al moribundo alienígena. Ya estaba claro que, tarde o temprano, su sufrimiento tendría fin.

Una vez más, la respiración le falló, obligándolo a realizar esfuerzos cada vez más trabajosos para llenar sus pulmones con algo de aire... pero cada inhalación y exhalación hacía que su cuerpo se contorsionara de dolor y que su temperatura se disparara. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el acceso de tos que lo asaltó unos instantes después... parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera explotando al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la tos al fin se calmó, el Zentraedi volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha, esperando poder ver su reflejo en la superficie metálica de uno de los aparatos de medición que empleaba el microniano para interiorizarse de su condición... y por primera vez en toda su vida, el que una vez fuera un orgulloso guerrero Zentraedi sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Al parecer, en sus accesos de tos había empezado a escupir sangre.

Desesperado, el Zentraedi miró al científico microniano, quizás esperando de él algo de piedad y misericordia, alguna salvación de la dolencia que lo estaba consumiendo... pero todo lo que vio en el rostro del microniano fue algo que acabó por completo con sus esperanzas.

El microniano destilaba odio. Odio puro y tangible, visible detrás de una máscara cada vez menos creíble de desapasionamiento científico.

Odio... y satisfacción.

Como si quisiera enrostrarle a su rata de laboratorio Zentraedi lo absurdo de pedir ayuda, el doctor Winslow simplemente sonrió y volvió a prestarle atención a su grabador.

– Conclusiones preliminares: el agente viral Némesis está desarrollándose de acuerdo a todas las expectativas y previsiones. Recomendación: iniciar de inmediato la Fase 2... los especimenes asignados a los distintos experimentos de la Fase 2 deberán ser preparados cuanto antes, asignando un plazo no mayor al deceso del actual espécimen.

Sin dedicarle al espécimen que agonizaba en la mesa más que una mirada clínica, el científico dejó la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya fuera de allí y luego de instruir a los guardias que se aseguraran de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, el doctor Roger Winslow tomó su celular e hizo algunas llamadas a su equipo de científicos para que pusieran en marcha las siguientes etapas del proyecto.

La infección había sido un éxito. Ahora había que seguir con las demás etapas.

**********************************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**:

* Les pido disculpas si esta vez vengo corto con las notas, pero es la una de la mañana aquí en este rinconcito del Hemisferio Sur y yo estoy al borde de caer muerto sobre el teclado… jajajaja… sólo voy a decir que quizás pudiera hacer sufrir menos a Rick y a Lisa, pero en ese caso me quedaría sin historia… espero que sepan comprender… =P

* Agradezco como siempre a todos los que están allí siguiendo esta historia cada dos semanas y a quienes dejan sus reviews y comentarios… y como siempre, va mi agradecimiento a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su ayuda y amistad… ¡Saludos, colegas!

* Este capítulo de _Renacimiento_ llega a ustedes por cortesía de la Comisión de Apoyo a Nick y Kelly (CANK). Para más información sobre la CANK y las causas que patrocina, diríjanse al fanfic _Vientos de Eternidad_ a la brevedad posible, que no los va a defraudar (compatriotas argentinos, abstenerse de verle doble sentido o mensaje subliminal a esa última frase =P). ¡Gracias por vuestra atención!

* ¡Mucha suerte con todo y será hasta la próxima con el Capítulo 25!


	36. Capítulo 25 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo ****XXV: Colisión Frontal**

**********************************************************************

**Martes 7 de ag****osto de 2012**

Los cinco cazas Veritech sobrevolaban a gran velocidad la extensión despoblada y parda de los desiertos al sudoeste de Nueva Macross; el sol de la mañana hacía que las partes metálicas de las máquinas de guerra refulgieran con destellos intensos. Ver a aquellos cazas volando por ese desierto vacío y muerto era una señal de vida en el planeta desolado que había escapado a la Guerra Robotech.

Aquellos cazas formaban parte del Escuadrón Skull, y eran conducidos en aquella misión nada más y nada menos que por el legendario Skull Uno del comandante Rick Hunter. A primera vista, la misión que tenía a los cazas del Skull en vuelo no era distinta de otras misiones de patrullado a las que estaba habituado el escuadrón emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El único detalle distintivo de aquella misión era que había comenzado a las tres de la mañana, cortesía de algún demente en el Alto Mando que había creído conveniente realizar patrullajes de combate aéreo en las horas de la madrugada... sin importar que eso obligara a cinco pilotos de combate a montarse en sus Veritech a horas infames en las que preferían dormir o, a lo sumo, hacer el amor.

Y el horario infame de la misión se reflejaba en el ánimo de los pilotos asignados a la tarea. La red táctica estaba inusualmente silenciosa, sin los chistes y bromas que hacían soportables y amenas las horas de patrullaje. Ninguno de los pilotos hacía las piruetas y maniobras (siempre prohibidas y oficialmente reprendidas por el líder de la patrulla) con las que demostraban sus habilidades de vuelo, empeorando el aburrimiento al no darles a ninguno de los pilotos algo en qué distraer su atención.

El desierto sobre el que volaban hacía peor las cosas: ni siquiera había paisajes debajo de sus cazas de combate.

Para el comandante Rick Hunter había un componente de especial desagrado en todo aquello; al margen de odiar tener que volar de madrugada, le había sido excepcionalmente difícil levantarse de la cama mientras Lisa, en sueños, lo sujetaba por la muñeca, gruñendo en sueños para que él no se fuera de su lado.

Pero el deber era el deber y el deber era el deber, y Lisa debía entenderlo mejor que nadie... sólo que no tenía ganas de entenderlo. Rick tenía todavía menos ganas que Lisa, ya que a él le tocaba montarse en su caza y volar sobre el desierto cuando todas las personas decentes y honestas del mundo estaban durmiendo a esa hora.

Durante las seis horas de ese patrullaje, Rick no había podido quitarse de la mente la imagen adorable de Lisa durmiendo y tomándolo por la muñeca para que no se fuera... no podía olvidar esa imagen de ternura y paz absoluta, de ver a esa belleza que compartía su lecho, su casa y su vida con él, completamente tranquila mientras él se preparaba para cumplir con su misión.

Cuando él la besó a modo de despedida, la sonrisa dormida que apareció en los labios de Lisa le dio a Rick la imagen más patente y clara de por qué él la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el Universo.

Lamentablemente, aquella misión le había impedido pasar el resto de la noche y de la madrugada con ella... y le costaba horrores imaginarla durmiendo sola.

De todas formas, ya eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana... Lisa ya debía haber despertado a las siete y media, ya se habría duchado y puesto el uniforme para poder desayunar a las ocho menos veinte... café y tostadas con queso, o croissants para variar... después habría tomado el teleférico de las ocho menos diez al SDF-1... se habría reportado a servicio exactamente a las ocho en punto, haciéndose cargo de la Central de Operaciones con el profesionalismo de siempre.

Pero ese día no se habría duchado junto con Rick, ni hubiera bromeado con él a la hora del desayuno... y menos que menos se había despertado con un beso, que para los dos era la mejor manera de arrancar la mañana... menos todavía habrían podido darse el ocasional gusto de---

Maldito vuelo de madrugada.

Justo cuando Rick estuvo a punto de largar una maldición, la pantalla de comunicaciones de su consola se encendió, mostrando el rostro dormido y hastiado del teniente Arthur Lewartowski.

– _¿Jefe?_

– ¿Qué pasa, Lewartowski? – preguntó con desgano el comandante Hunter, viendo que a su subordinado se le escapaba un bostezo.

– _Me estoy cayendo dormido sobre el instrumental de vuelo._

– Aguanta un poco más, Lewartowski.

La otra pantalla se encendió al mismo tiempo, pero se trataba de la teniente Maike Scheffer, una de las novatas asignadas al escuadrón Skull... que traía la misma cara de sueño y disgusto que Lewartowski.

– _Yo quiero saber quién fue el genio que pensó que hacía falta una salida de patrullaje a las malditas tres de la mañana._

En ese momento la red táctica cobró vida, mientras los pilotos se enfrascaban en un entretenido debate sobre las aptitudes morales, físicas y humanas del alto oficial que había tenido la idea de hacerlos volar sobre la nada a la madrugada.

Por más que Rick coincidiera en todo con sus subordinados, era su deber como comandante del Skull poner en orden las comunicaciones de sus subordinados.

– Señores, somos un escuadrón de combate y debemos operar en todo tiempo y a cualquier hora – sentenció Rick, muy a pesar de sus propias opiniones al respecto. – Incluso a la madrugada.

– _Que molesten a la Fuerza Aérea con esas cosas, jefe_ – gruñó y bostezó a la vez el teniente Lewartowski. – _Yo quiero dormir._

– _Y yo_ – añadió la teniente Scheffer.

– _Y yo también_ – se sumó el teniente Kotane.

– _Y yo más que todos_ – intervino a la vez el teniente Peled.

– Y ustedes cállense de una vez – ordenó Rick a sus subordinados. – Si pueden mantenerse calladitos y quietitos hasta el aterrizaje, les prometo una buena siesta para todos ustedes.

La red táctica cayó en silencio a la orden de Rick, arrancándole al Líder Skull una sonrisa desganada.

Rick miró el reloj digital de la consola de vuelo de su Veritech: eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Además, en otra de las pantallas el comandante Hunter comprobó que ya estaban bastante cerca de su base en Nueva Macross, con lo que cabía esperar que en poco tiempo más aquella infame misión de patrullaje llegara a su fin.

Más agradable era para Rick y sus subordinados contar con la plena seguridad de que al final de ese vuelo les esperaba una tarde libre en la que podían recuperar el sueño perdido... una idea que hacía que todos los pilotos del Skull que participaban de la tarea soñaran con dormir en sus propias camas por horas, horas y horas...

Para el comandante Hunter, lo único que lo hubiera hecho mejor era si Lisa podía dormir con él, pero no iba a poder ser... al menos, hasta que ella terminara su turno de servicio en el SDF-1.

La decisión del comandante Hunter era hacer que esa noche fuera algo épico.

Pero antes de darse aquel gusto supremo, primero Rick iba a tener que llegar a la base y desmontarse de su caza... y antes que eso, tenía que ponerse en contacto con el SDF-1 para reportar el final de un vuelo totalmente intrascendente y aburrido.

Con la facilidad de alguien habituado a esos menesteres, Rick activó la radio y buscó la frecuencia del SDF-1.

– Control SDF-1, aquí Líder Skull – dijo Rick a través de la red táctica con el SDF-1 cuando pudo entablar contacto. – Estamos de regreso a casa... fue un viaje tranquilo.

En la pantalla de comunicaciones apareció la imagen de la segunda teniente Sammie Porter, con su aspecto aniñado y terrible a la vez, recibiendo a Rick con una sonrisa amistosa que le vino muy bien al cansado y molesto Líder Skull.

– _Me alegra escucharlo, comandante._

– Muy buenos días, Sammie.

– _Muy buenos días, señor_ – le devolvió el saludo la joven oficial de la Central de Operaciones. – _¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?_

Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.

– Aburrido y con mucho sueño.

La teniente Porter se conmiseró genuinamente, algo que Rick agradecía a pesar de que no resolviera su problema inmediato: el sueño y el disgusto... y también el hambre de desayuno que sentía.

– _Lo lamento mucho, señor._

– ¿Pasó algo en el mundo mientras mis muchachos y yo nos moríamos de sueño?

– _Nada raro, señor, sólo las mismas cosas de siempre _– contestó la teniente Porter con bastante hastío. – _Por ejemplo, Kim llegó cinco minutos tarde... tuvo una cita anoche con no sé quién, y Vanessa se pasó toda la última hora yendo y viniendo con las sargentos Farrell y Dumais para revisar consolas._

– Suena emocionante.

Sammie sonrió de manera traviesa al escuchar eso.

– _Demasiado sarcasmo, señor._

– Sólo aburrimiento, Sammie... – se defendió Rick con una sonrisa. – Sólo aburrimiento y mucho sueño... y también hambre... no desayuné...

– _Mis condolencias, señor... un minuto..._ – pausó Sammie mientras escuchaba lo que le estaban diciendo por el auricular. – _Comandante Hunter, tengo una transmisión prioritaria para usted, se la estoy enviando en un canal seguro._

Los primeros atisbos de una sonrisa de genuina felicidad asomaron en el rostro de Rick Hunter.

– Adelante.

La imagen de Sammie desapareció, reemplazada primero por unos breves instantes de estática mientras el sistema de comunicaciones se ponía nuevamente en línea... y luego apareció en la pantalla el rostro sonriente, feliz y sumamente enamorado de la comandante Lisa Hayes, un verdadero bálsamo para los ojos cansados de Rick Hunter.

No importaba cuántas veces lo viera; cada vez que Rick veía esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa dándole la bienvenida, su corazón galopaba de amor...

"_¿Dios, todavía falta mucho para aterrizar?_"

– _Hola, chiquito._

– Heyyyy, preciosa... – saludó el piloto como si acabara de ver lo más hermoso del Universo. – Te levantaste.

Lisa sonrió y asintió levemente, un gesto que a Rick se le hizo extraordinario y maravilloso... tanto que no pudo evitar decir algo al respecto.

– Estás hermosa.

– _Aw..._

– Lo digo en serio, bonita... – le aseguró Rick. – ¿Dormiste bien?

– _Bastante bien... pero no tanto desde que me desperté a las dos de la mañana._

Eso sorprendió de verdad a Rick; había podido jurar de buena fe que Lisa nunca se había despertado mientras él se iba, pero saber ahora que ella estuvo despierta al momento de irse él en su vuelo de madrugada fue algo que partió el corazón de Rick y lo conmovió hasta lo indecible.

– Aw, amor, lo siento mucho.

–_No te disculpes_ – lo tranquilizó ella, poniéndole su sonrisa más cálida. – _Sólo vuelve a casa._

La sonrisa de Lisa se esfumó sólo por un segundo.

– _Fue muy feo despertarme y estar sola en la cama._

Rick sintió emociones encontradas... pena infinita por lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo, ganas desesperadas de estar junto a ella para calmar el mal rato de su novia, y una profunda y perdurable sed de masacrar al responsable de ordenar aquel vuelo de madrugada que le había privado a él de sueño y amor, y a ella de compañía durante la noche.

Había días en los que Rick maldecía al servicio militar casi tanto como lo hacía Lynn Kyle... después recordaba que él era un ser humano decente y normal, no un político.

– Puedes culpar al genio que pensó en mandarnos de patrullaje a la madrugada.

– _Ya estoy de cacería, amor_ – le contestó Lisa, para diversión de su novio. – _Me estoy afilando los dientes para eso._

Rick se rió con ganas de sólo imaginar a Lisa decapitando con su dentadura al responsable de la misión, agregándole detalles truculentos y sangrientos a la escena... casi podía imaginarla portando en una mano la cabeza degollada de aquel oficial y en la otra un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de su boca, aunque su uniforme iba a necesitar algunas semanas en el lavarropas para quitarse esas manchas escarlata.

A pesar de lo truculento de la escena, eso sólo hacía que Rick confirmara en su interior la verdad fundamental de su vida... aquella verdad que tenía que decirle a Lisa como si fuera la primera vez.

– Hayes, ¿sabes que te amo?

– _Sí_ – le confirmó ella, sonrojándose hasta lo indecible y agregando luego en un susurro: – _Y yo te amo más._

– No vamos a entrar en esas competencias...

Ella frunció el ceño primero e hizo un puchero conmovedor después... y la mirada que ella le hizo entonces logró que Rick mandara al diablo cualquier ilusión de comportarse como macho impasible mientras durara aquella conversación radial.

– Hayes.

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– ¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida?

Al escuchar eso, Lisa lo miró con sorpresa tal que su rostro sonrojado hacía un lindo contraste con sus ojos verdes, enterneciendo al piloto a más no poder y haciendo que sus ganas de besarla y abrazarla estuvieran peligrosamente cerca de hacerle perder la razón y el sentido común.

Si tan sólo pudiera exprimirle algo más de velocidad a su Veritech...

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Lisa continuaba sonriéndole y mirándolo con amor.

– _Adulador._

– Lo digo en serio – le aseguró él, guiñándole el ojo para remarcarlo.

– _Sólo vuelve a casa de una vez, amor..._ – le pidió ella, hablando luego en un tono bajo y discreto para que nadie más pudiera escucharla de su lado. – _Te extraño demasiado._

Rick sonrió con ternura.

– Ya estoy de vuelta.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y puso la mano sobre su pantalla, invitando silenciosamente a Rick a hacer lo propio, cosa que el piloto no tardó en hacer... y para él fue casi como sentir la mano de Lisa tocando la suya propia. Lo más probable era que en realidad fuera la estática de la pantalla, pero a Rick no le importaba eso... esa mañana, las cosas románticas tenían más sentido para él que la ciencia fría y dura.

– Bien, comandante Hayes... la veré en un rato.

– _Lo estaré esperando, comandante Hunter_ – contestó la comandante Hayes con la sonrisa más radiante que Rick le hubiera visto en su vida. – _Cambio y fuera._

Para tristeza de Rick, la imagen de Lisa desapareció de la pantalla de comunicaciones y por un instante no hubo más que silencio de radio... pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Fue cuando Rick notó que la red táctica estaba demasiado silenciosa... más de lo que cabía esperar luego de esa misión nunca suficientemente maldita. El silencio entre los pilotos siempre es una señal de alerta y no importaba que Rick estuviera amodorrado o cansado por el vuelo; le fue demasiado sencillo sumar dos más dos y vincular el silencio de sus subordinados con la charla que acababa de mantener con la mujer a la que adoraba.

Ante la duda, Rick empleó sus privilegios de líder de escuadrón y abrió un canal simultáneo con todos sus pilotos, mostrándolos de a dos por pantalla... y sus subordinados parecían extrañamente sorprendidos de verse hablando con el Líder Skull.

Pero lo que ninguno de los pilotos podía ocultar era la sonrisa traviesa que portaban, sonrisas que Rick asoció claramente con el hecho de que su líder había pasado los últimos minutos charlando con el SDF-1... en un canal cerrado.

Dentro de la familia que era el Escuadrón Skull no hacía falta decir las cosas con palabras; las miradas y gestos eran demasiado elocuentes y claros para Rick Hunter... especialmente cuando estaba demasiado habituado a ver esas caras en sus subordinados cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban con los de la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Era el precio que pagaba por estar enamorado... pero lo pagaba con gusto.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – inquirió Rick a sus muchachos, sin que recibiera ninguna respuesta de parte de ellos. – ¡Vuelvan a volar, insurrectos!

***************************************************

Para el almirante Henry Gloval, el aviso de su asistente había hecho que el más inquietante compromiso de aquel día dejara de ser una amenazante anotación en su agenda y se convirtiera en una realidad más amenazante aún.

Esa realidad amenazante se corporizó cuando a su oficina personal en el SDF-1 ingresó la figura madura, calva y bigotuda del brigadier Nigel Aldershot, portando un maletín en su mano sobre el que recayeron todos los recelos del almirante Gloval.

Gloval había temido aquella reunión... el momento en el que Aldershot le reportara el avance de la tarea que el mismo almirante le había encomendado tiempo atrás: la creación de una nueva agencia de seguridad para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Aquel había sido un tema con el que Gloval podía llegar a coincidir lógicamente, pero que le provocaba tales resistencias emocionales que lo habían hecho aceptar el pedido del Primer Ministro a regañadientes. Sin embargo, Gloval no estaba dispuesto a abrir un nuevo frente de tormentas con el Primer Ministro por esa cuestión, así que tendría aquella reunión y continuaría con el proyecto como le había sido ordenado.

Pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que agradar... o que tuviera que recibir con calidez al oficial de Inteligencia encargado de dar a luz a la nueva agencia.

Cerca del escritorio de Gloval, el brigadier Aldershot adoptó la posición militar y saludó formalmente al máximo oficial militar de la Tierra Unida.

– Almirante.

– Buenos días, brigadier – lo saludó Gloval sin perder más tiempo en formalidades. – ¿Qué tiene para mí?

Antes de contestar, pero después de recibir el permiso gestual de Gloval para hacerlo, el brigadier Aldershot tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio del almirante y tomó una carpeta de su maletín para respaldar su presentación.

– Estamos en condiciones de iniciar nuestras operaciones, señor.

El almirante arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

– ¿Tan pronto?

– Así es, almirante – contestó con bastante orgullo el brigadier Aldershot. – Los procesos de selección y organización ocuparon menos tiempo del que teníamos planeado.

Aldershot había revelado esa información con la esperanza de que el almirante picara el anzuelo y demostrara un poco más de interés en el proyecto... lo suficiente como para que superara de una vez por todas aquel extraño desagrado que sentía por la tarea que le había encomendado al brigadier de Inteligencia.

Y a juzgar por la sonrisa leve que esbozó Gloval, ese objetivo ya estaba cumplido en parte.

– Cuénteme.

– Nuestra búsqueda de personal se orientó hacia tres áreas determinadas del servicio militar – relató el brigadier Aldershot, mostrando uno de los gráficos que llevaba en la carpeta. – En particular, seleccionamos personal perteneciente a las actuales ramas de Policía Militar y de Inteligencia, así como integrantes del Ejército con experiencia en operaciones especiales.

Gloval tomó el gráfico que el brigadier le estaba ofreciendo y lo leyó detenidamente. El almirante había aprendido demasiado bien que en ciertas circunstancias era conveniente examinar por su propia cuenta el material que le presentaban, y no conformarse con lo que le decían sus subordinados. Especialmente cuando la tarea que esos mismos subordinados cumplían era una que no lo convencía en lo más mínimo.

Haciendo a un lado su desconfianza sólo por un instante, Gloval se enfocó en el gráfico. Se trataba de un resumen estadístico de los requerimientos de personal que Aldershot y su equipo habían previsto para la nueva agencia, clasificados detalladamente de acuerdo a las funciones y tareas que debían ser cumplidas, en los distintos niveles de autoridad de la agencia.

A pesar de todo, el almirante debió reconocer que Aldershot y los suyos habían hecho bien su trabajo.

Uno de los cuadros del gráfico llamó mucho la atención del almirante Gloval. Era el que explicaba las procedencias preferenciales de los miembros de la agencia, es decir: de donde se los había reclutado y de donde se los seguiría reclutando en el futuro... y esa información le planteó a Gloval una ligera observación.

– Parece un grupo muy heterogéneo, brigadier.

– Estamos planeando una organización con funciones bastante diversas, señor – explicó el creador de la nueva agencia. – De su propuesta inicial, hemos derivado que requerimos una institución capaz de desempeñar tareas en el campo de la seguridad militar, la contrainteligencia y la investigación, misiones que esperamos cumplir con los reclutados de la actual Policía Militar y de la Oficina de Inteligencia Militar.

– ¿Y los de operaciones especiales, brigadier Aldershot? – inquirió con cierta desconfianza el almirante, señalando un ítem específico del gráfico. – ¿Para qué necesita _Spetsnaz_ en su agencia?

Aldershot no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; sabía que el almirante iba a preguntar precisamente eso. Y sabía las razones exactas de sus dudas al respecto: la propia experiencia de la KGB en la tierra natal del almirante, que tanto había predispuesto a Gloval acerca de la propuesta de crear una nueva agencia... al punto de hacerlo emplear el término ruso para "fuerzas especiales".

– Porque esta agencia no sólo va a requerir de pensadores y analistas, señor. Va a necesitar músculo, y de preferencia, uno que pueda ser empleado con la precisión del escalpelo en operaciones que no estemos interesados en que se divulguen al público.

La mirada que Gloval le clavó a Aldershot distó mucho de ser agradable o tranquilizadora.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

– Allanamientos, misiones de infiltración, contrainsurgencia... operaciones de búsqueda y destrucción.

Gloval no desvió la mirada de su subordinado ni por un minuto... quería ver si el brigadier estaba siendo completamente serio acerca de darle a su nueva agencia elementos capaces de operar de manera clandestina en misiones de las que lo más delicado que podía decirse era que eran "cuestionables". La sola idea de una agencia con los poderes que Pelletier estaba dispuesto a darle, con sus propias unidades de operaciones especiales a su disposición, era algo que le despertaba demasiados temores al almirante Gloval, lo que lo hacía taladrar con la mirada a Aldershot a la espera de disuadirlo de esa idea.

Pero Aldershot parecía estar hecho de hielo, porque no cedió a la silenciosa presión de Gloval en ningún momento... y el almirante se vio obligado a admitir la realidad en lugar de dejar que sus miedos e inquietudes la definieran.

– _Spetsnaz_.

– Exactamente – confirmó Aldershot.

La oficina cayó en un breve silencio que ni Gloval ni Aldershot estaban interesados en romper; Aldershot para no predisponer mal al Supremo Comandante, y Gloval por temor de perder los estribos. Todos los argumentos de Aldershot eran válidos y valederos, y él estaba de acuerdo con ellos desde un punto de vista lógico...

– Bien... supongo que tendré que coincidir con usted, brigadier – repuso Gloval, reconociendo su derrota antes de ir a la siguiente cuestión de aquella junta. – ¿Qué organización tiene planeada?

Al instante, Aldershot extrajo otro diagrama de su carpeta y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, frente a Gloval. Este diagrama mostraba una estructura organizativa de la agencia que Aldershot había concebido, y cada uno de sus elementos le fue explicado al almirante por el mismo brigadier.

– Pienso estructurarla en base a seis departamentos principales: Administración, para la gestión interna de la agencia; Contrainteligencia, para la detección y desbaratamiento de las redes de espionaje que pudiera haber en el seno del Gobierno; Seguridad Militar, para cumplir con las mismas tareas dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y garantizar la represión de los delitos en el ámbito militar; Investigaciones, para lo que su nombre indica, en especial en lo referido a grupos terroristas, movimientos antigubernamentales y demás; Asuntos Zentraedi, que creo que es bastante obvio con sólo ver su nombre; y por último, Operaciones... para eventuales trabajos que sean necesarios.

Mientras Gloval leía el primer diagrama, Aldershot colocaba otro más sobre el escritorio. Este mostraba otra estructura de organización, pero al pie de cada uno de los elementos subordinados se hallaba un sencillo dibujo que representaba a cada una de las grandes regiones en las que se dividía el GTU: América del Norte, América del Sur, Europa, Eurasia, Medio Oriente, Asia Meridional, Asia Oriental, África y Oceanía.

– La agencia tendrá presencia en cada uno de los comandos regionales militares, con elementos de cada uno de los seis departamentos conformando una División Regional encargada de todas las tareas de la agencia en el área. Naturalmente, los encargados de cada División Regional reportarán no solamente a las autoridades de la agencia, sino también al comandante militar regional y al comisionado del GTU para la región.

Gloval asintió sin mucho pensarlo.

– ¿Ya ha constituido esas Divisiones Regionales, brigadier?

– Por el momento, sólo tenemos a la división norteamericana en condiciones de funcionar cuando se nos autorice, señor – explicó el brigadier, mostrándole a Gloval otra página de su presentación. – El resto de las Divisiones están en un estado embrionario por el momento... reclutando personal y organizándose. De cualquier manera, pensamos emplear a la división norteamericana como laboratorio de pruebas para la agencia antes de hacerla funcionar a nivel global.

El almirante no repuso nada y tampoco Aldershot quiso que lo hiciera, de modo que los dos hombres se quedaron callados hasta que el almirante Gloval acabara de leer y estudiar los gráficos a su entera satisfacción.

– ¿Qué propone como comando de la agencia? – inquirió súbitamente Gloval, dejando a un lado los dos gráficos.

– Los seis directores departamentales, junto con un staff de apoyo, formarán la Dirección Central de la agencia, encargada de administrarla y planificar sus actividades. Ésta, a su vez, estará conducida por un Director General, que reportará regularmente tanto al ministerio de Seguridad como al ministerio de Defensa, y a través de ellos, al Primer Ministro y al Senado.

Para ilustrarlo mejor, Aldershot sacó un gráfico más y se lo mostró a Gloval, quien no pudo evitar reparar en uno de los cuadros superiores de aquel esquema organizativo: el que correspondía a la cabeza visible y funcional de la agencia.

– Asumo que por ahora, usted actúa como Director General, ¿no es verdad?

Por primera vez en esa reunión, el brigadier Aldershot perdió su sangre fría y se mostró sorprendido.

– Así es, señor. Por el momento, es una cuestión provisoria---

– Ya no lo es – aseguró el Supremo Comandante con brusquedad. – Lo nombro oficialmente como Director General de la---

La sorpresa que Aldershot mostró en ese momento hubiera hecho reír al almirante, de no ser porque él mismo se quedó atascado en una cuestión que no había considerado con anterioridad... una cuestión que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera calificado como demostración de aquel adagio que dice que "el diablo se esconde en los detalles".

Al cabo de unos instantes de incómoda pausa por parte de Gloval, Aldershot debió sacar a la reunión de aquel impasse con una pregunta educada y respetuosa.

– ¿Almirante?

– ¿Ya escogió nombre para la agencia, brigadier Aldershot? – preguntó finalmente Gloval, dejando a la luz lo que lo había congelado a mitad de la frase.

Una sonrisa de orgullo inocultable asomó en el rostro de Nigel Aldershot.

– "Policía Militar Global", señor – respondió Aldershot, casi como si estuviera proclamando el nombre a los cuatro vientos. – Pensamos darle un nombre que sea lo más inocuo y lo menos llamativo posible.

"_Inocuo y poco llamativo... espero por el bien de todos que así se comporte esta Policía Militar Global, Nigel_", pensó Gloval, tratando a la vez de que su rostro no traicionara la profunda desconfianza que aún sentía por la idea.

Pero ese no era el momento de desconfianzas. Era el momento de aceptar los hechos, por más desagradables que fueran, y tratar de poner en marcha a la nueva creación de Aldershot... esperando que fuera para bien y no para más problemas.

Dios sabía que ya tenían demasiados problemas de por sí.

– Bien, brigadier Aldershot... muy bien.

Aldershot sonrió con orgullo, y no dijo nada más hasta que Gloval retomó la palabra.

– He discutido mucho con el Primer Ministro y con los ministros Eitan y Gorbunova sobre el tema, y los tres hemos coincidido que la primera tarea que le asignaremos a su agencia será encargarse de estos grupos terroristas que nos están plagando – anunció el Supremo Comandante al flamante Director General de la Policía Militar Global. – No pensábamos pedírselo ahora, pero ya que me dice que está en condiciones de operar al menos en este continente, le daré la misión ahora mismo.

Frente a Gloval, el brigadier Aldershot se veía ligeramente distante de aquella imagen de frialdad y seriedad que se había labrado. Cualquiera hubiera incluso dicho que el creador de la Policía Militar Global estaba ansioso de demostrar lo que su creación podía hacer, y que la oportunidad que Gloval le presentaba (cortesía del Primer Ministro y de los ministros de Seguridad y Defensa, nada menos) le venía como anillo al dedo.

Y si todo salía bien, pensó Aldershot, el futuro se vería prometedor.

– La primera misión de la Policía Militar Global, brigadier Aldershot, será investigar las actividades terroristas en América del Norte, determinar la composición, fuerza, capacidades e intenciones de los grupos terroristas, y actuar sin dilación para lograr su rápido y completo desbaratamiento. ¿Entendió?

– Perfectamente, señor.

Gloval volvió a sonreír.

– Bien, brigadier, manos a la obra. Estaremos pendientes de sus próximos reportes – le aseguró el almirante antes de tenderle la mano. – Y buena suerte.

Tras estrechar la mano del Supremo Comandante, el brigadier Nigel Aldershot dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Gloval para que el almirante la pudiera leer con mayor detenimiento. Con la reunión oficialmente concluida, el Director General de la Policía Militar Gloval se colocó en posición de firmes e hizo la venia al Supremo Comandante, quien se la devolvió con la formalidad que exigía la ocasión.

Luego de eso, Aldershot abandonó la oficina de Gloval, dejando al almirante en soledad con todas sus dudas e inquietudes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Gloval se tomó algunos minutos para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Evidentemente, Aldershot había hecho su trabajo a conciencia y había preparado de la nada una organización que podía ser excepcionalmente al GTU contra sus enemigos internos. Quizás, la creación de Aldershot permitiera salvar vidas en el futuro y evitar fiascos como los que regularmente tenían al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en el ojo del público.

Quizás fuera una buena idea... la mejor que hubieran tenido en mucho tiempo.

Pero Gloval no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que aquella buena idea podía convertirse en un Frankenstein cuando menos lo esperaban... y a su memoria acudieron recuerdos de lo que la KGB había llegado a ser en su tierra natal: un instrumento de terror y poder absoluto enquistado en el Estado como un cáncer, la larga y silenciosa mano que un régimen opresivo utilizaba para mantener en su lugar a cientos de millones de personas.

La comparación histórica dejó muy intranquilo al almirante... pero a la vez lo llenó de resolución.

Estaba en sus manos evitar que la PMG (le fue imposible a Gloval no asignarle ya un acrónimo a la nueva agencia) se convirtiera en la KGB. Para eso, se iba a necesitar un férreo control y vigilancia de aquella nueva rama de seguridad. Especialmente, sobre su fundador y nuevo líder.

Sin embargo, esa sería una tarea para encarar en momentos más propicios, decidió Gloval antes de retomar su trabajo de aquel día.

***************************************************

De todas las cosas que ella podía estar haciendo en ese momento, esa era la más delirante y absurda.

Lo peor para Karin Birkeland era ser completamente consciente de lo absurdo de su presencia ese día en ese lugar... porque estaba en territorio de pisahormigas. Pisahormigas por donde ella pudiera ver, de todos los rangos y colores... pisahormigas que la miraban con extrañeza, como si se preguntaran cómo osaba aquella jovencita de las Fuerzas Espaciales profanar uno de sus sagrados recintos.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, la idea también se le había ocurrido a la propia Karin, que trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible en ese pasillo del Edificio 8 del Fuerte Tomahawk.

El Fuerte Tomahawk era una de las mayores bases militares del Ejército en el área de Nueva Macross, y estaba completamente dedicada a los sistemas de armas Destroid. Además de ser el asiento en tiempos de paz del 4to Regimiento Mecanizado del Ejército, que ocupaba la mayoría de las treinta y siete edificaciones permanentes del lugar, el Fuerte Tomahawk albergaba en sus ochocientas hectáreas de terreno un campo de entrenamiento propicio para las simulaciones de batalla de los Destroids, así como para las pruebas de aptitud de los nuevos pilotos de los mechas terrestres.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el Fuerte Tomahawk estaba a menos de diez kilómetros de la Base Aérea... lo que le permitió a la teniente Birkeland aprovechar la circunstancia de hallarse con un día tranquilo en lo laboral y hacerse una pequeña escapada al Fuerte... en particular, a uno de sus edificios.

El Edificio 8 del Fuerte era la sede del Centro de Capacitación y Evaluación, la instancia militar encargada de entrenar y evaluar a los futuros pilotos de Destroid del Ejército. Muchos en la fuerza terrestre se referían al Edificio 8 como "el matadero de sueños", por el tremendo nivel de exigencia que los evaluadores del Centro aplicaban a los candidatos a pilotos... y la propia Karin lo pudo comprobar al ver a dos o tres jóvenes oficiales del Ejército atravesar los pasillos con las caras de dolor de alguien que ha sido derrotado en el momento más ansiado de su vida.

Una imagen escabrosa se le apareció a Karin en ese momento, pero la joven no tardó en quitársela de la cabeza... a fin de cuentas, ella estaba allí por otras cosas.

Por décima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, Karin miró su reloj primero y después miró a la puerta todavía cerrada de la sala de evaluación, preguntándose qué diablos ocurría que estaban tardando tanto.

Casi al instante, los temores volvieron a sobrecoger a la joven piloto del Skull. ¿Para qué había tenido la idea de ir allí? ¿Qué esperaba ganar con estar en ese momento en territorio de pisahormigas?

Y por sobre todas las cosas: ¿por qué demonios había tenido la idea de ir al Fuerte Tomahawk el día en que Shelby recibía su evaluación como candidato a piloto de Destroid?

La respuesta más evidente era la que Karin menos deseaba escuchar... y eso la ponía de peor humor.

No era porque ella no se diera cuenta de las cosas que aquel terco pisahormigas le estaba empezando a hacer sentir en un rincón de su ser que ella ya había dado por muerto, sino porque había demasiadas emociones y viejos dolores rugiendo todavía en su corazón como para permitirse pensar que podía volver a sentir en su vida lo que alguna vez sintió por John---

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y de detrás de ella salió el capitán Shelby, portando una expresión que Karin no pudo descifrar.

Tal fue la sorpresa de ver finalmente a quien había venido a visitar, que la teniente Birkeland prácticamente se atropelló a sí misma en su afán de saludar a su "aprendiz" de piloto y de preguntarle cómo le había ido en el examen del que dependía el futuro profesional de Shelby.

– ¿Cómo te fue?

Por su parte, para el capitán Daniel Shelby fue demasiado shock salir del examen en donde todos sus esfuerzos por convertirse en piloto de Destroid habían sido sometidos al juicio de un grupo de oficiales secos y avinagrados, para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de ver allí a la persona que más lo había apoyado y alentado en sus esfuerzos... que casualmente era la misma persona que lo tenía totalmente embobado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por negarlo.

Y es que a Shelby se le hacía cada vez más difícil negar lo que para él ya era una sencilla y asumida realidad, reconocida tranquilamente luego de semanas de compartir con su "maestra" clases de pilotaje y almuerzos. Lo que se le hacía fundamental al oficial del Ejército, empero, era asegurarse de no quedar como el idiota del pueblo... un efecto que la segunda teniente Birkeland solía tener en él con algo tan simple como una sonrisa...

Especialmente una sonrisa tan grande como la que ella tenía al correr a saludarlo.

– Karin... qué sorpresa – dijo Shelby, dejando patente y evidente que la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande como para que pudiera recuperarse al instante. – ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

Ante esa pregunta, la joven piloto respondió con la evasiva que tenía pensada, al tiempo que rogó que sonara creíble.

– Vine a preguntarte cómo te fue...

Shelby quedó todavía más sorprendido, pero no por lo que ella dijo sino por la expresión absolutamente adorable que ella tenía en el rostro... y tan atontado quedó que bien cerca estuvo de quedarse sin habla.

– Vaya... qué considerada.

Tal vez Shelby esperaba ser galante con ese comentario; desafortunadamente, sus palabras sólo lograron poner al cóctel de emociones que era Karin Birkeland en estado de erupción.

– ¡¿Podrías decirme de una vez cómo te fue en la prueba?!

De pronto, el ánimo feliz y sorprendido de Shelby cedió lugar a una postura cabizbaja, casi ensimismada... el oficial del Ejército ni siquiera miraba a los ojos de su maestra, quien lo empezó a ver como a aquellos otros candidatos a pilotos que habían caído víctimas del "matadero de sueños".

Karin había imaginado que el fracaso de Shelby la pondría triste, dada la amistad que había entre los dos –que ella no iba a negar, sin importar las otras cosas que había entre ellos– y el esfuerzo invertido en convertir al pisahormigas en lo más parecido a un piloto de combate que podría ser en su vida. Lo que no había imaginado la joven era que el fracaso de Shelby la impactaría tanto que la dejó casi sin aliento y embargada por la tristeza.

¿Qué hacer en esa circunstancia?, se preguntó Karin. ¿Debía darle alguna señal de aliento a su amigo, algo bien marcial que lo incentivara a seguir adelante? ¿Debía quedarse callada y acompañarlo silenciosamente? ¿O debía ir de manera más audaz y atreverse al abrazo... para empezar?

– Lo lamento... – susurró ella, que ya se movía tímidamente para abrazar a su amigo.

Shelby levantó la cabeza y miró a Karin con algo parecido al reproche... dejando a la joven totalmente confundida y desconcertada.

– Deberías... – le aconsejó Shelby a su maestra, cambiando la cara seria por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Porque creo que voy a odiar ser piloto de Destroid... y sabes ya que fue por tu culpa, ¿no?

Karin sintió entonces ganas de moler a palos a Shelby por aquella broma... no importaba que el oficial del Ejército le sacara uno o dos cuerpos, ella estaba segura de que lo dejaría malherido e inconsciente en el suelo por haber osado bromear con algo tan serio como aquello... pero la joven se quedó con las ganas.

La razón era simple: la tristeza había desaparecido y ahora Karin Birkeland estaba exultante de saber que su amigo se había convertido en piloto de Destroid.

– ¡¿Aprobaste?!

– 496 puntos sobre 520 – contestó Shelby muy ufano de sí mismo. – Lo sé... soy asqueroso.

– ¡Felicitaciones!

Después de eso, ya no quedaba la menor duda de lo que Karin tenía que hacer. Sin darle advertencia alguna, la joven se lanzó a abrazar a Shelby con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiéndose de su propio arrojo... aunque no se sorprendió ni la mitad de lo que lo hizo el capitán Daniel Shelby, cuya cara ya había tomado un simpático color rojo, y no precisamente por estar falto de aire.

Algunos de los transeúntes miraron la escena con curiosidad, pero ni Shelby ni Karin se percataron de ello...

– Gracias... – dijo el oficial del Ejército con toda la gratitud que sentía. – No hubiera podido sin tu ayuda...

Súbitamente consciente de sí misma después de dejarse llevar por el abrazo, la teniente Birkeland se apartó con velocidad de Shelby y trató de parecer lo más digna y normal posible. Le fue difícil, habida cuenta de lo sonrojada y despeinada que había quedado después del abrazo, pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió algo muy parecido a lo que buscaba, al punto de sonar completamente normal cuando pudo volver a hablar.

– Bah, no exageres.

– Es en serio – insistió Shelby, haciendo que Karin se esforzara más por minimizar su parte.

– Yo sólo saqué al piloto que llevas dentro, Dan. Nada más que eso.

– ¡¿Tenía un piloto adentro todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta?! – exclamó horrorizado el oficial del Ejército, tomándose después el estómago con las manos como si estuviera por explotar. – Siento náuseas.

– Lo sé, por eso no quería decírtelo... – explicó Karin en medio de sus risas y sonrisas, las que se calmaron cuando pasó a otro tema. – ¿Ya tienes asignación?

Sin perder su propia sonrisa (ganada a pulso luego del cruel examen de tres horas del que acababa de salir), el capitán Shelby le contestó a su maestra.

– Depende de los muchachos de Personal... pero por lo que me comentó uno de los evaluadores, hay una plaza disponible en el 18° Mechanizado. No va a ser un puesto muy elevado... después de todo, hace menos de diez minutos que soy oficialmente piloto de Destroid.

– ¿Y cuándo te lo dirán?

– Cuando se les ocurra... así funciona el Ejército – contestó Shelby para risa de su maestra, encogiéndose de hombros primero y poniendo cara de nostalgia después. – Bueno... supongo que es oficial ahora.

Karin no entendía de qué podía estar hablando su amigo.

– ¿Eh?

– Que ya no estoy más en la Infantería.

Sonriéndole, la teniente Birkeland le puso una mano en el hombro a Shelby y lo miró con una expresión entre condescendiente y divertida.

– Algún día vas a ser una persona normal.

– ¡Qué falta de respeto, teniente Birkeland!

– Lo siento, capitán Shelby – le devolvió Karin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Hay cosas que son más fuertes que una.

Shelby pensó en devolverle aquel comentario con alguno de sus clásicos desquites contra las Fuerzas Espaciales y en especial su rama de pilotos Veritech, pero encontró que le ocurría algo demasiado curioso y extraño... le resultaba imposible burlarse de los pilotos de combate teniendo a aquella jovencita frente a él, mirándolo con esos profundos ojos grises que lo tenían fascinado...

Y entonces, movido por un impulso que casi no reconoció como propio, Shelby contestó con algo que hasta entonces venía madurando sólo como una idea loca e improbable... pero que en ese momento le pareció que podía llegar a tener bastante éxito.

Además, si después de aquella sorpresa de encontrar a Karin esperándolo a la salida de su examen, él no intentaba algo como eso... ¿cuándo podría?

– Pero me parece que esto es algo digno de celebrar, ¿no te parece?

La joven piloto quedó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa... mientras por dentro se preguntaba si estaba despierta o dormida, porque escuchar que Shelby la invitaba a---

– ¿Eh? – balbuceó ella con sumo desconcierto, apurándose a decir algo coherente antes de que Shelby pensara mal de toda la situación... y retirara la invitación. – Claro... por supuesto... ¿qué se te ocurre?

Shelby respiró aliviado... cuando vio a Karin confundida y sorprendida por su propuesta, temió con toda su alma que estuviera a segundos de un rechazo que bastaría para dejar por tierra toda la alegría que sentía después del examen de piloto. Pero cuando ella finalmente aceptó la idea, fue para él algo completamente maravilloso, una razón más para marcar aquel día en los almanaques y celebrarlo como uno de los mejores de su vida.

Primero que todo, empero, tenía que proponer algo para que los dos hicieran... pequeño detalle que se le había escapado en medio del frenesí por invitarla.

– ¿Qué piensas de la pizza?

Karin se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente.

– Me gusta como a cualquiera...

– ¡Perfecto! – exclamó emocionado (tal vez demasiado para lo que convenía) el capitán del Ejército. – ¿Pizzas con cerveza?

– ¡Amén! – aprobó vigorosamente la piloto, poniendo una sonrisa tan radiante que Shelby temió quedarse babeando frente a ella. – ¿A qué hora quieres?

Él miró su reloj de pulsera e hizo algunas especulaciones en su cabeza. ¿Cómo manejarse a partir de ese momento? ¿Debía proponer algo más de tardenoche o ir el todo por el todo y lanzarse a una buena cita nocturna? En cualquiera de los casos, ¿cómo lo tomaría ella?

Eran demasiadas dudas para Shelby, de modo que cortó por lo sano y puso una hora que le pareció justa y apropiada.

– Esta noche a las... ¿2030?

Mala señal para el capitán Daniel Shelby: la teniente Birkeland reaccionó a la propuesta con tristeza y leve decepción, encendiendo todas las alarmas en el oficial del Ejército y llevándolo a un repentino pánico.

– No sé si esta noche pueda... no me tocó volar a la madrugada, pero sí tendré que hacer guardia a la noche – explicó ella con tristeza, aunque después se apuró a mantener viva la esperanza de los dos. – ¿Qué tal mañana?

Y la que entonces debió ver una mala señal en la expresión del otro fue Karin Birkeland... aunque la cara de Shelby tenía menos de tristeza que de ansias infinitas de maldecir a toda la cadena de mandos del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Ahora yo soy el del problema... tengo que reportarme al día siguiente a las 0800 horas para que me informen a donde voy a terminar sirviendo.

– Qué mala suerte...

Cayó un pesado silencio entre los dos, que sin decírselo con palabras estaban enfrascados en un loco esfuerzo por salvar aquella pequeña oportunidad que se estaban dando mutuamente.

– Cortemos por lo sano – se decidió finalmente Karin, clavando la mirada en los ojos de Shelby. – El viernes a la noche.

– Genial – coincidió Shelby con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios. – ¿En el bar de O'Neill?

Shelby no tenía forma de saberlo, pero lo último que tendría que haber propuesto era el bar de O'Neill... aquel lugar tenía un significado demasiado especial, demasiado personal y demasiado doloroso para Karin. La sola mención del bar de O'Neill hizo que Karin sintiera que aquel dolor en el pecho que la había oprimido por tanto tiempo desde aquel día fatídico volviera a acosarla... y si bien el dolor no era tan grave como cuando John murió, fue lo suficientemente horrible como para devolverla fugazmente a aquel día de dolor.

Ella puso todo de sí para no mostrar su dolor a Shelby, e incluso fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa cuando le propuso a su alumno y amigo un plan alternativo... porque lo último que ella quería hacer era ir con el hombre por quien ella estaba empezando a sentir algo al mismo lugar donde tantas veces ella había concurrido con su difunto amor.

– ¿Qué te parece el Stardust?

– Me parece muy pero muy bien... – aprobó vivamente el capitán Shelby. – Entonces, te espero el viernes a las 2030.

Los miedos son algo especial y desconcertante... una vez que uno cree haberlos aplastado por completo, ellos aguardan al primer momento de descuido para volver con toda la furia e imperar una vez más, demoliendo las seguridades construidas con tanto trabajo y haciendo que la pobre persona corra hacia atrás los pasos que tanto se esforzó en dar.

Ese fue el caso de Karin Birkeland, quien se vio acosada en ese instante por tantas dudas y miedos sobre lo que estaba por hacer que se aferró a un dato trivial para poder dar marcha atrás, y abandonar aquel incierto pero promisorio futuro para regresar al solitario pero seguro pasado.

No importaba que más tarde se maldijera una y otra vez por lo que dijo. La explicación era tan sencilla como humana: Karin Birkeland había sentido miedo.

– Ahem... – carraspeó ella como si nada. – ¿Quieres que yo le diga al comandante Hunter y al teniente Sterling?

La idea de Karin tomó a Shelby desguarnecido y lo dejó confundido, desconcertado... y levemente decepcionado.

– ¿Cómo?

– Si prefieres que yo me ocupe de... de invitarlos – prosiguió ella. – Estoy seguro de que los dos van a querer celebrar contigo tu nueva condición de piloto.

El capitán Shelby asintió tímidamente y sonrió... pero no contaba con que Karin ya era capaz de determinar cuándo sus sonrisas eran genuinas y cuándo eran pobres intentos de parecer contento con algo que no lo tenía para nada contento.

Y Karin era tan honesta que se lo tuvo que preguntar.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

– No... ningún problema – le contestó Shelby con sólo una leve e imperceptible nota de decepción en su voz... a pesar de lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento. – Mejor que tú les digas... prefiero estar borracho cuando empiecen a bromear a costa mía.

– Muy bien, entonces yo les voy a avisar – decidió ella, notando con una mirada a su reloj que su tiempo para perder se le estaba agotando. – Diablos... tengo que volver a la base.

– Adelante, no dejes que te detenga.

A pesar de aquella contestación que podía sonar un poco brusca, Karin no le dio importancia y trató de sonreír, descubriendo que se le hacía muy difícil por culpa del arrepentimiento que ya sentía.

– Bien... después te aviso qué me dijeron los dos...

Dicho eso, la joven dio algunos pasos para alejarse de Shelby, pero esa intención no le duró mucho... contra todo el sentido común, Karin dio media vuelta y se abalanzó sobre el capitán Shelby para volver a abrazarlo con toda su energía.

El abrazo no fue lo que dejó a Shelby al borde de la catatonía; fue el beso espontáneo que ella le dio en la mejilla mientras él apenas podía salir del estupor como para intentar rodearla con sus propios brazos.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dijo Karin al oído casi como en un susurro, antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo en busca de la salida del Edificio 8. – ¡Nos vemos!

Le costaría mucho al capitán Daniel Shelby, flamante piloto de Destroid en el Cuerpo Mecanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, salir del estado de gloria en el que había quedado por culpa del beso de una piloto de combate. Tanto era así, que ya ni se acordaba de lo decepcionado que había estado apenas un par de minutos atrás.

Ya ni le importaba: era un piloto de Destroid hecho y derecho (lo que salvaba su carrera militar), había conseguido una cuasi–cita con Karin (que debía compartir con Hunter y Sterling, pero no se le podía pedir todo a la vida) y como si eso fuera poco, la chica que lo estaba llevando a la locura había tenido el lindo gesto de despedirse de él con un beso.

Definitivamente, ese era un día para marcar en los almanaques.

***************************************************

El doctor Roger Winslow miró una vez más su reloj antes de volver a ver a través del grueso ventanal.

Ya no faltaba mucho para el momento clave de la segunda fase.

Winslow se había preparado concienzudamente para aquel momento; un fuerte desayuno para no tener la necesidad de comer durante buena parte del resto del día, una furiosa lectura de sus notas y de los resultados de incontables pruebas y análisis para ponerse al tanto de las cosas, una revisión concienzuda de todos los elementos involucrados en esa etapa de pruebas para que ninguna sorpresa desagradable arruinara el proyecto... todo lo que podía hacer Winslow para garantizar el éxito de la prueba, ya estaba hecho. A partir de ese momento, todo quedaba en manos de...

Del destino, pensó Winslow. Por alguna razón, el científico no creyó conveniente meter a Dios en el asunto.

Para alejarse de reflexiones potencialmente incómodas, Roger Winslow volvió a ocuparse de lo que tenía que hacer, prefiriendo mirar a través del ventanal cómo se estaban preparando sus ratas de laboratorio... si es que tenían alguna idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Del otro lado del ventanal, nueve figuras se movían a tientas en la penumbra de la sala donde pasaban su cautiverio. Cinco Zentraedi masculinos y cuatro femeninos, todos ellos tan desorientados e irritados como en el momento mismo de su "incorporación" al Proyecto Némesis, cortesía de los equipos de trabajo de Rudolf Spier.

Winslow no sabía nada acerca de sus conejillos de Indias, excepto que cuatro habían sido "reclutados" en el área metropolitana de Denver, mientras que el resto provenía de otras regiones vecinas... de cuáles, él no lo sabía con exactitud: Spier no quiso decirle, y él no sintió interés en preguntar.

En lo que al doctor Winslow concernía, mientras menos supiera sobre esas abominaciones, mejor para todos. No estaba interesado en qué tan bien podían pretender ser humanos, sino en la manera en que podían colaborar con el objetivo final del proyecto.

Pero observarlos era algo fascinante, algo que él mismo debía admitir a pesar de su feroz odio hacia aquellas criaturas.

Casi no se movían ni emitían sonido... nada que pudiera parecer una queja o una rebelión contra su cautiverio. Los nueve ejemplares se comportaban de manera disciplinada y tranquila, propia de las máquinas de matar que eran en realidad. Sólo que desprovistos de su colosal tamaño y de su increíble fuerza, aquellas cosas se veían tan medrosas y macilentas como cualquier humano... y tan vulnerables como el más débil de aquellos a quienes durante el auge de su poder solían tildar como "micronianos".

Así como David acabó con Goliat con un certero golpe, la raza humana ejercitaría su venganza devastadora contra sus verdugos con un arma tan insignificante a primera vista como la proverbial honda.

Tan insignificante era en efecto aquella arma que Winslow no podía verla, excepto en las ampliaciones de las fotografías tomadas a través del microscopio, como las que estaban en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos... una carpeta que llevaba el simple y descriptivo rótulo de "Némesis".

"Némesis", dijo para sus adentros el científico, reflexionando sobre el nombre que le había sido impuesto a su creación. La diosa griega de la venganza, que perseguía de manera implacable a los peores criminales, a los transgresores de las leyes de los dioses y de los hombres, para administrarles un castigo supremo y acorde con sus crímenes. Pero Némesis también castigaba a aquellos cuya soberbia los había envanecido al punto de querer transgredir todos los límites y equipararse con los dioses mismos.

Ambos aspectos mitológicos le parecían apropiados al científico, ya que su creación no sólo castigaría a los monstruos que casi habían erradicado todo rastro de vida en la Tierra, sino también a aquellos que se creyeron capaces de imponerle a los sobrevivientes de la raza humana el oprobio de tener que convivir con aquellas abominaciones.

Doble sería el gusto para Winslow.

El reloj de pulsera dio las cuatro de la tarde, y el científico dejó atrás todas las reflexiones y se concentró en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Por el ventanal pudo ver que la puerta de la sala donde estaban cautivos los Zentraedi se abría, dejando entrar un poco más de luz en el lugar. La puerta permaneció abierta sólo lo suficiente para que los guardias arrojaran con violencia dentro de la sala a otra persona, luego de lo cual la cerraron y dejaron que la prisión de los Zentraedi volviera a su habitual oscuridad.

Winslow sonrió levemente. El recién llegado era tan Zentraedi como sus nuevos compañeros de cautiverio, pero venía con una sorpresa que ninguno de los otros podía imaginar.

El nuevo había conseguido aquella sorpresa por cortesía de uno de los ayudantes de Winslow, quien le había inyectado por vía intravenosa tres mililitros de sangre extraída del espécimen al que Winslow conocía como "Paciente Cero"... con unos pocos aditivos.

El Paciente Cero había sido infectado con la cepa A de Némesis: el primer tipo de virus desarrollado por el equipo de Winslow. Las pruebas en el Paciente Cero habían sido exitosas, pero no del todo satisfactorias, ya que se había comprobado que el sistema inmunológico del Zentraedi era capaz de darle una buena batalla a la cepa A antes de sucumbir inevitablemente a la peste.

Y para Winslow y sus patrocinadores, un virus que matara con retraso no era lo suficientemente bueno... por lo que a la muestra de sangre se le habían colocado algunos cuantos ejemplares de la cepa B.

La cepa B era un desarrollo avanzado de su predecesora, específicamente diseñado para darle pelea al sistema inmunológico Zentraedi al tiempo que cumplía con su cometido virulento. En su diseño, Winslow y sus colegas habían empleado la información que Spier había "conseguido" del Grupo de Investigación Robotech, logrando así perfeccionar las que ya se veían como fallas en el diseño de la cepa A, diseñada cuando todavía no contaban con aquellos maravillosos datos sobre la biología Zentraedi.

Winslow y sus científicos tenían grandes esperanzas en que la cepa B pudiera superar a su predecesora.

La segunda etapa de las pruebas de Némesis acababa de comenzar. En esta etapa, el objetivo de los científicos era comprobar la capacidad de contagio del virus desde un organismo infectado a otros todavía no atacados, en condiciones razonablemente normales.

Se trataba de determinar si el virus podía ser transmitido de un portador a otro de manera efectiva, además de todos los datos asociados: virulencia, tiempo de contagio, diferencias a causa de género, mutaciones a causa del huésped... una serie de características que Winslow y sus colegas iban a estudiar durante los días que aquella etapa iba a prolongarse, desde el momento de la infección hasta la autopsia.

A pesar de que Némesis había sido obsesivamente analizado para evitar cualquier tipo de contagio en humanos, Winslow no iba a ser negligente con eso, por lo que toda la etapa se realizaba siguiendo las más exigentes normas de bioseguridad para evitar cualquier riesgo.

Pero era más interesante ver el espectáculo que preocuparse por los riesgos.

Los Zentraedi ya se habían reunido en torno del recién llegado, notó Winslow con satisfacción. Ahora iban a hablar con él, con la esperanza de averiguar a través de su nuevo compañero algo acerca de sus captores y de sus intenciones... seguramente terminarían decepcionados de comprobar que el nuevo no tenía nada para aportar acerca de su predicamento, con lo que probablemente todos volverían a su habitual mutismo, del que sólo salían para repartirse la comida que los guardias les proveían de tanto en tanto.

Era curioso cómo funcionaban las cosas, pensó el científico humano con genuina curiosidad. Allí estaban cinco machos y cinco hembras –Winslow se resistía a referirse a ellos como "hombres" y "mujeres"– de aspecto joven, no muy distintos de cualquier muchacho que anduviera por allí, reunidos en grupo para protegerse del peligro común en el que estaban, con sus miradas confusas e inquietas y sus rostros preocupados...

Y ninguno de los nueve que habían recibido al recién llegado podía imaginarse que éste los había condenado a morir con su sola presencia. Estaban muertos desde que respiraron el aire que el nuevo exhaló, desde que las microscópicas gotitas de agua despedidas por el nuevo al respirar llegaron a ellos... sentenciándolos a una muerte certera en una fracción de segundo.

De cualquier manera, llegar al desenlace tardaría un tiempo, eso lo sabía bien Winslow. Unos tres o cuatro días en total, probablemente... si las proyecciones de contagio se convertían en realidad.

El científico se reprendió: no convenía preocuparse por el final de la película cuando ésta recién empezaba.

Por ahora, era mejor ver cómo seguían con sus vidas aquellos muertos andantes extraterrestres... mientras siguieran vivos.

***************************************************

Después de un día cargado de trabajo y de las habituales situaciones que venían asociadas, la comandante Lisa Hayes no podía esperar a llegar a su casa para descansar un poco. Hubo momentos en el viaje en los que Lisa hubiera roto de buen grado los límites de velocidad para el tránsito; tal era su anhelo por llegar a su hogar y volver a los brazos de Rick.

Salvo aquella buena y necesaria charla con Rick por la red táctica, pocas cosas pasaron en el día de Lisa Hayes. Sólo la eterna serie de reportes recibidos y despachados, la supervisión de los vuelos de patrullaje y un entretenido almuerzo con Claudia y las chicas del trío. Y a cada momento, la ilusión de poder pasar un rato con Rick.

De hecho, a Lisa no dejaba de sorprenderle cuánto necesitaba a ese piloto loco y encantador en su vida... y cuánto odiaba que por esas cosas del servicio los dos se vieran obligados a separarse, aunque más no fuera por una parte del día como había sido el caso en aquella oportunidad.

Tan emocionada estaba por volver a descansar con su novio, que tras estacionar el automóvil en la puerta de su casa, ella descendió del mismo con una sonrisa enorme y silbando una canción romántica.

Si alguien la veía y pensaba que ella estaba loca, pues sería su problema.

Lisa entró a la casa y de inmediato se llevó una sorpresa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, cuando lo normal era que para esa hora del día ya debían estar encendidas, con lo que el living y la cocina estaban completamente a oscuras. En esa situación, Lisa debió tantear hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz más cercano, cuidando mucho de no tropezarse con algún objeto perdido en el suelo.

Pero más extraño que hallar todo apagado y a oscuras era no encontrar a Rick por ningún lado.

Ella sabía que él tenía que estar en casa: su jornada de servicio había terminado antes de lo acostumbrado, luego de su infame vuelo de madrugada, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, ella estaba segura de que Rick no hubiera pasado ni un minuto más de lo necesario en la Base Aérea, especialmente si tenía mucho sueño encima.

Y sin embargo, Rick no estaba en el living. La cocina también estaba a oscuras, y no había indicios de que nadie hubiera estado preparando la cena, dada la hora.

"_¿Donde diablos te metiste, amor?_"

Eso sólo dejaba un lugar para que Lisa revisara, y fue así que la comandante Hayes se adentró en el dormitorio de la casa, encontrándolo a oscuras como el resto de la vivienda... pero esta vez, Lisa no necesitó encender la luz para ver lo que ocurría allí.

No fue necesario: aún en la penumbra ella podía distinguir la figura acostada y profundamente dormida de Rick Hunter. Era una visión de paz y tranquilidad que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa tierna a la cansada oficial militar, que no perdió tiempo en colocarse del otro lado de la cama y acostarse al lado del hombre al que amaba.

Cuidando de no despertarlo, Lisa acarició la nuca y la línea de la mandíbula de Rick con trazos finos y suaves que provocaban leves escalofríos en el piloto, aunque no lo suficientes como para sacarlo de su profundo sueño.

Lisa sonrió; era hora de medidas más drásticas.

Lentamente, la comandante Hayes hizo que Rick girara sobre sí mismo para que los dos pudieran estar enfrentados, comprobando al hacerlo que Rick estaba tan cansado que no podía despertarse ni aunque lo hicieran rodar en la cama. Por fin, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente y ella pudo ver el rostro plácido y dormido de su amor, Lisa se acercó sin prisa, pero sin pausa, para después besar suavemente los labios de Rick, dejándose enloquecer por la sensación de tener a su hombre junto a ella y de sentir el sabor de sus labios en los de ella.

Con gusto, ella comprobó que aún en sus sueños Rick reaccionaba al beso, aunque fuera de manera un poco torpe e involuntaria. Quizás no fuera algo que le quitara el aliento, como ocurría cuando él la besaba con energía y pasión, pero sí bastó para encender el corazón de Lisa y hacer que ella profundizara el beso, ya olvidándose del todo de cualquier intención de no despertar a Rick.

Poco a poco, el joven piloto fue abriendo los ojos, y Lisa sintió que su corazón se estremecía al ver fugaces destellos azules en los ojos de su novio. Primero fue algo fugaz, como si el joven no quisiera despertarse o no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo... pero después de un rato de desorientación, la mirada azul de Rick se tornó más enfocada y clara, y Lisa pudo ver en los ojos de Rick la dicha que sentía de verla junto a él... una sensación de felicidad casi perfecta.

Y si él estaba la mitad de contento de lo que estaba ella por verlo despertar, pues entonces estaba garantizada una noche de puro amor en ese dormitorio.

– Hola, amor... – le susurró ella casi a los labios, mientras trataba de rodear el cuerpo de Rick con sus brazos.

Al piloto le costó sacudirse la modorra, pero pudo hacerlo lo suficiente como para devolverle el beso a Lisa, aunque más no fuera por un segundo eterno de placer y de amor.

Al cabo de ese beso, el piloto sonrió y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera volver cuanto antes a dormir.

– Mmmm... – murmuró con voz arrastrada el piloto. – Estoy teniendo ese sueño otra vez...

Ella se rió tiernamente con aquella broma tan común entre los dos y se acercó aún más al piloto, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y ella pudo sentir la piel de Rick rozando la suya propia... un contacto que despertó en ella una locura de sensaciones de la que le costaría salir.

– ¿Soy un sueño?

Él abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Lisa como si fueran la única cosa en el Universo por la que valía la pena vivir... así, separados sólo por unos pocos centímetros de nada, los dos podían ver hasta sus propias almas reflejadas en los ojos del otro, y lo que veían era exactamente lo mismo que sentían: amor, amor y más amor.

– Un sueño muy lindo... – contestó él sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Lisa.

Pero la atención de Rick fue captada por la sonrisa espectacular y radiante que Lisa puso entonces, que hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad... y si tener a Lisa tan cerca suyo después de un día de separación era algo intoxicante, lo que sintió cuando la escuchó darle la bienvenida fue indescriptible.

– Buenas noches, dormilón.

– Buenas noches – le contestó Rick antes de rendirse a un sonoro bostezo que ya no podía contener. – ¿Qué hora es?

– Las siete de la tarde.

Los ojos del piloto se abrieron grandes como platos, y de manera algo brusca Rick Hunter se levantó para poder ver el reloj despertador, esperando tal vez que se tratara de una nueva broma de Lisa. Desafortunadamente, no fue así: el reloj digital confirmaba, para espanto de Rick, que eran las 19 horas en la ciudad de Nueva Macross... y que él se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo y roncando a pata suelta.

– Woah... ¡qué siesta! – comentó Rick en una asombrosa observación de lo obvio que le arrancó una risa a la comandante Hayes.

– ¿Cuánto hace que estás durmiendo?

– No lo sé... llegué a casa a las 11 de la mañana, almorcé un sandwich y me recosté un rato en la cama para descansar...

Ella le besó la frente y volvió a sonreír, iluminando el mundo entero de Rick con ese gesto tan simple y maravilloso.

– Y te quedaste dormido.

– Y me quedé dormido – confirmó él, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la belleza de cabello castaño que lo tenía atrapado.

Lisa se corrió un mechón molesto de la cara y después le asestó un beso largo y poderoso al comandante Hunter, esperando que bastara para despertarlo del todo. Ese fue un objetivo cumplido, ya que la pasión y el ardor que ella sintió en la respuesta enérgica de Rick a ese beso fue la mejor prueba de que no sólo estaba despierto, sino que estaba fervorosamente enamorado de ella.

Ese beso fue devastador para Lisa... le quitó el aliento y la hizo perder la razón, borrando de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera dejarse llevar por los labios y la lengua de aquel joven que se había adueñado de su corazón.

En un arrebato de conciencia, Lisa se detuvo antes de terminar de abrir la camisa de Rick, porque de lo contrario... sólo Dios sabía donde irían a terminar aquellos dos. Además, con el hambre que tenía, le convenía mucho más a Lisa rellenar el tanque antes de emprender más actividades... entretenidas.

Fue así que, para leve molestia de Rick, ella separó sus labios de los de él y se alejó un poco, poniendo algo de distancia entre ella y el piloto, mientras trataba de poner una cara seria y decidida.

– Por tu bien, Hunter, espero que duermas esta noche – le advirtió Lisa primero; las bromas venían después. – Me parece que te quedaste con el sueño cambiado.

Lejos de protestar aquel comentario, Rick coincidió calurosamente, dejando escapar un murmullo de queja antes de pasarse una mano por los ojos como para tallárselos.

– Urgh... odio andar funcionando con la hora de China.

Ella le hubiera contestado, pero justo entonces su estómago se ocupó de recordarle con un feo gruñido cuán hambrienta estaba, por lo que trató de levantarse para ir a la cocina y servirse algo que pudiera calmar el hambre.

Y eso quedó en un intento nada más, porque antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, la mano de Rick Hunter se cerró sobre la muñeca de Lisa, reteniéndola para sí e impidiéndole a la joven mujer abandonar el nidito de amor de los dos.

– No te vayas... – pidió él con tono soñoliento.

– Rick, suéltame.

La respuesta del piloto vino en un chillido caprichoso y berrinchudo.

– ¡No quiero!

Respaldando esa decisión, Rick sujetó con más fuerza a Lisa y trató de atraerla hacia él, impertérrito a los forcejeos y sacudidas de la comandante Hayes.

– ¡Suéltameeeee! – exigió Lisa en su afán de librarse de los brazos de su piloto. – ¡RIIIICKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Naturalmente, aquella era una batalla que Rick tenía ganada desde el primer momento. Sus fuerzas eran muy superiores a las de Lisa aún estando semidormido, y fue así que él acabó imponiéndose sobre ella y obligándola a caer de vuelta en la cama junto a él, sin importar las quejas, forcejeos o protestas fingidas de aquella encantadora mujer.

– ¡Te tengo! – proclamó Rick cuando la tuvo de vuelta entre sus brazos, haciendo oídos sordos a la queja que ella lanzó entonces.

– Rick, tenemos que preparar la cena.

– No quiero – protestó el piloto, haciendo un puchero entre conmovedor y caprichoso. – Dame un beso.

– ¡Eres un caprichoso!

Rick asintió vigorosamente, arrancándole una risa a la comandante Hayes... y después, envalentonado por su victoria, se atrevió a exigirle una concesión importante a la joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que él mantenía aprisionada.

– ¡Dame un beso!

Haciéndose la ofendida, Lisa le hizo un reclamo duro al joven piloto, aún cuando no sintiera por él más que amor y deseo.

– Rick, madura de una vez---

– ¡Beso!

Y era tal la vehemencia e insistencia del comandante Hunter, tan fuerte y protector su abrazo, y tan enamorada y encendida la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules, que Lisa no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la exigencia de Rick. Fue algo lento, hecho con toda la intención de hacer sufrir a Rick en cada instante que pasaba, y ella no tenía el menor apuro... pero tarde o temprano, sus labios se encontraron de vuelta con los del comandante Hunter.

Para hacer más dura la cosa, Lisa simuló retirarse ni bien sus labios tocaron los de Rick, pero el piloto estaba completamente preparado para eso; con rápidos movimientos, Rick detuvo la cabeza de Lisa en su escape y la llevó una vez más a tiro de sus labios, para poder atrapar con más facilidad aquellos labios de miel de Lisa Hayes en un nuevo beso que los enloqueció a la par.

Tan enloquecido estaban los dos, que sin siquiera percatarse de ello la otra mano de Rick viajó clandestinamente por la espalda arqueada de Lisa hasta llegar a esas regiones sugerentes y misteriosas del sur, cuya propiedad el piloto reclamó con un gesto posesivo que en otros contextos hubiera pasado por ser algo extremadamente grosero e inapropiado.

Sólo que tal como estaban las cosas entre los dos, el acto de Rick apenas le provocó una risa a la comandante Hayes y la hizo devolverle el favor de dos maneras: primero castigando al piloto con un rápido golpe en la mano culpable, y después enviando a su otra mano en un ataque descarado contra una región determinada de la entrepierna del piloto.

Rick le dio gusto sólo por unos segundos... porque si dejaba que Lisa se enseñoreara todavía más de aquella región, entonces él no respondería de sus actos. Rápidamente el piloto separó sus labios de los de Lisa, dejándola con ganas de más y con una mirada encendida que iba a quemar al propio Rick si seguía perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes por más tiempo...

Mientras la veía allí a su lado, tan hermosa, tan apasionada y tan tierna, lo único que pasaba por la mente del comandante Hunter era que él era un tipo endemoniadamente afortunado de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa compartiendo su vida... y como solía pasarle, recordaba las épocas en las que él odiaba la sola presencia de Lisa en la red táctica, lo que lo hizo maldecir su estupidez inmadura y agradecer a Dios por haberle dado algo de sentido común.

– ¿Fue tan difícil? – la provocó él con un guiño cómplice que ella devolvió con tono de queja.

– Eres un mocoso caprichoso y berrinchudo...

Con toda la intención de probar que la podía volver loca, Rick cambió la sonrisa y la expresión ganadora por una cara de tristeza conmovedora, acompañada por la mirada más triste y desamparada que podía poner... y le fue muy complicado a Rick no romper en carcajadas cuando vio que la expresión seria de Lisa estaba empezando a resquebrajarse.

– No me hagas ojitos, piloto – le advirtió Lisa sin mucho éxito. – No, ni lo intentes.

El único resultado de esa advertencia fue que Rick hizo más intensa su actuación de perrito desamparado, aderezándola con una tristeza tan grande en sus ojos azules que a Lisa le costó no suspirar de ternura.

– Rick, te lo advierto... – intentó detenerlo Lisa por última vez antes de rendirse a lo evidente y darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio. – Argh, Hunter... hay días en que te mataría.

Lejos de su tristeza fingida, ahora la cara de Rick mostraba una expresión triunfal y vencedora que Lisa anheló borrar de allí, fuera a besos o a golpes... lo que más efectivo resultara ser.

– No, no lo harías – proclamó el piloto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía que su novia cedía y le devolvía una sonrisa digna de una mujer enamorada.

– Supongo que no – se rindió Lisa antes de pasar a otro tema de vital importancia. – ¿Qué vamos a comer?

– ¡Barrilito sin fondo!

Ella le dio un golpe fingido en el brazo como respuesta al comentario, aunque jamás dejó de reír. Por su parte, y viendo que Lisa estaba con cara de devorar lo primero que se encontrara en su camino, Rick hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había en la heladera como para comer sin mucha preparación.

Naturalmente, la respuesta gravitó en torno de la comida chatarra.

– Creo que hay algunas hamburguesas por ahí... y unas papas fritas que podemos preparar rápido.

Lisa no emitió ningún sonido, y siendo que el silencio de parte de ella era una señal preocupante, el comandante Hunter se vio obligado a preguntar.

– ¿Te parece bien?

Su novia se encogió de hombros de manera displicente.

– Si no hay remedio...

– ¡Vamos, amor, es una cena gourmet!

– Está bien, está bien, chiquito... – cedió entre risas la comandante Hayes, para luego poner cara de sufriente y martirizada. – Tendremos que comer hamburguesas con papas fritas, entonces.

Rick Hunter dudaba entre desternillarse de la risa o insistir por el lado serio... hasta que al final se decantó por desenmascarar a Lisa por completo.

– No lo niegues, Hayes, te encanta la idea...

Ella no perdió tiempo en cerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua en señal de ofensa, pero Rick no sólo no se ofendió por eso, sino que tuvo el descaro de elogiarla por eso.

– Qué linda lengua que tienes.

– ¡Bocón!

Rápidamente, el comandante Hunter abrazó a su novia y la calló con un beso, sin que ella pensara siquiera en protestar por ello. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ya que entre los dos, las discusiones solían zanjarse de esa manera tan placentera y especial.

Por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra... no querían romper la magia del momento, la magia de estar juntos en ese lugar tan maravilloso para ambos... no querían hacer nada que los quitara de ese sueño maravilloso y compartido de estar junto al ser amado, de llenarse de su aroma, de sentir el contacto entre sus pieles o el deseo en sus miradas... o el sabor de sus labios.

Los dos estuvieron alternando entre besos furiosos y ratos de paz durante más o menos media hora de pura diversión... pero incluso las cosas buenas como esas tenían que terminar; los dos lo supieron cuando el estómago de Lisa Hayes hizo pública su particular situación, para carcajada de ambos.

Pero antes de ocuparse de la comida, Rick recordó algo que se le había pasado después de su monumental siesta... algo que una de sus subordinadas le había comentado mientras se la cruzaba al irse de la base.

– Dime, ¿no tienes nada que hacer el viernes por la noche, no?

Lisa puso cara de pensarlo mucho y después miró al piloto con ojos pícaros y una sonrisa traviesa.

– Bueno, supuestamente iba a encontrarme con mi amante para una noche larga y tormentosa de pasión desenfrenada... tú sabes... hacer el amor en un penthouse de lujo a la luz de las velas...

– Muy graciosa – le contestó enfurruñado y ofendido el comandante Hunter, poniéndole una cara de "mejor me desofendes rápido o todo se va al diablo" que no podía ser confundida con otra cosa.

– No, no tengo nada, amor – le respondió Lisa finalmente en serio, "desofendiendo" a su novio con una rápida andanada de besos en los labios. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Porque tenemos una invitación para ir a tomar algo al Stardust el viernes a la noche.

Al escuchar la palabra "Stardust", Lisa se frotó las manos de felicidad: aquel bar era uno de sus antros favoritos de toda la ciudad.

– ¿Max y Miriya?

Rick sacudió la cabeza: su muy inteligente novia había errado por kilómetros.

– Dan Shelby.

– ¿Eh? – balbuceó confundida Lisa, a lo que Rick asintió.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó retóricamente Rick, sin dejar de sonreír por todo aquello. – Finalmente se convirtió en piloto de Destroid... los del Ejército están totalmente locos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tanto por el chiste acerca del Ejército como por Shelby y por la propuesta para el viernes en la noche... cualquier oportunidad para salir con su piloto (y "pavonearse con él en la calle", al decir sarcástico de Claudia Grant) era siempre bienvenida.

– Me alegro muchísimo por él... – dijo entonces Lisa. – Qué bueno que finalmente pudo encontrar algo.

Rick asintió vivamente... en varias oportunidades había pensado qué podía pasar si algo como lo que le pasó a Shelby le hubiera ocurrido a él, y la única conclusión en firme era que no deseaba pasar por eso jamás.

– La verdad que sí.

– Me encantaría ir allá, amor... – confirmó Lisa. – Díselo a Shelby si lo vuelves a ver.

Otra vez la sonrisa traviesa asomó en el rostro de Rick, quien explicó luego de manera misteriosa:

– Es que no lo he visto.

– ¿Y quién te lo dijo entonces?

– Karin Birkeland.

La comandante Hayes arqueó una ceja; la relación entre Shelby y la teniente Birkeland se le escapaba por completo.

– ¿De tu escuadrón? – quiso confirmar ella, y cuando Rick lo hizo, ella pasó a su siguiente pregunta. – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Shelby?

– Le ha estado dando clases de pilotaje... – le contestó su novio con un tono misterioso que dejaba la respuesta completa librada a la imaginación... o al sentido común de cualquier persona capaz de descifrar a Rick Hunter cuando quería pasar por misterioso, cosa que en honor a la verdad, no era una empresa excepcionalmente difícil.

Menos para Lisa Hayes, que ya se ufanaba de leer a su novio como si fuera un libro abierto que ya no guardaba ningún secreto para ella... y por lo que le veía a Rick en su expresión, tal parecía que las cosas entre su amigo del Ejército y su subordinada del Skull tenían el potencial de ir mucho más allá que una simple relación de instructora a aprendiz.

Y el resto de las implicaciones se le hicieron bien claras a Lisa, en particular todo lo relacionado con la salida del viernes por la noche.

Para Lisa Hayes no había ningún problema; a fin de cuentas, ella caía dentro del rótulo de una "tonta romántica" en esas situaciones, cosa que no le preocupaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho hacía apenas dos o tres años...

– Ahhh... – murmuró ella con complicidad. – Comprendo...

Su novio le devolvió una enorme y divertida sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de abrazarla y besarla una vez más... pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos y retomando un tema que había quedado relegado por demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Vamos a comer o no, piloto?

***************************************************

Por más que lo intentara, Sean Brent no podía conciliar el sueño.

No había forma de que pudiera dormir en paz sin que en sus pesadillas asomaran todos sus temores unidos en un único y espantoso escenario. Y últimamente, el mayor temor al que se enfrentaba el asesor político estaba relacionado con la última y más estúpida imprudencia del demente al que había ayudado a encaramarse en una banca del Senado de la Tierra Unida.

De sólo pensar en Kyle y su descarado apoyo a los terroristas de la Vanguardia de la Paz, la sangre de Brent hervía en sus venas. No sólo por el desprecio innato que sentía por los terroristas (y más cuando abrazaban causas tan estúpidas e incoherentes como el "pacifismo a través de las bombas"), sino sobre todo por las repercusiones devastadoras que podría llegar a enfrentar si aquel jueguito de Kyle salía a la luz.

En principio, tendría al GTU abalanzándose sobre el senador Lynn con toda la furia y hambre que podían... después de todo, el chico era casi una bestia negra para Pelletier y sus lacayos, en especial Gloval y sus muchachos de uniforme. Luego, mientras el Gobierno se hacía un festín con el senador, los aliados que Brent había reunido con tanto trabajo dentro de su arco opositor iban a oler las señales de peligro para ellos si seguían asociados con un colaborador de terroristas y huirían tan rápido de su lado que ni les podrían tomar el rastro.

De seguro, Meridian se despediría del proyecto... quizás archivaría a Némesis en lo más profundo de sus depósitos, a la espera de una oportunidad más propicia para emplear el arma. Montague y el resto de los políticos de Denver se desentenderían de Kyle por completo, al punto de negar incluso conocer al chico.

Y eso no consideraba las repercusiones en el público; de seguro, buena parte del apoyo público a Kyle desaparecería, transformado en una oleada de imagen negativa que arruinaría la figura del senador ante la sociedad prácticamente de por vida. El chico dorado de Denver, el ídolo de las masas, se convertiría de la noche a la mañana en un cadáver político andante, apestando todo lo que tocara como si fuera la mismísima María Tifoidea.

Y todo eso, sin contar lo que podrían empeorar las cosas si Kyle, en lugar de llamarse a silencio como la prudencia indicaría en esos casos, salía a enfrentar las acusaciones con su inflamada y confundida retórica.

Ni hablar de lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle a los laderos de Kyle... en particular, al propio Sean Brent.

Una vez más, el asesor político apretó los puños debajo de las sábanas y masculló una letanía de maldiciones, tanto hacia el muchacho como por consecuencia de su insomnio pertinaz.

Por desgracia, sus maldiciones fueron escuchadas entre sueños por la mujer que dormía a su lado, despertándola y haciéndola girar sobre su costado para mirar a su amante.

– ¿Sean? – murmuró semidormida Marietta Blanchard, corriéndose un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la mirada.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡¿Estás despierto?!

– ¿Qué te parece? – contestó él, escupiendo bilis en cada palabra aún sabiendo que su amante no lo merecía.

Por su parte, Blanchard se acomodó y acarició el brazo descubierto de Brent, tratando de llegar por vías más amables a lo que lo tenía tan molesto y enfurruñado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

De boca de Brent salió una única palabra que lo explicó todo para Blanchard, sin que hicieran falta más aclaraciones al respecto.

– Kyle.

– ¿Sigues pensando en eso? – le preguntó Marietta con preocupación; ella estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y compartía las preocupaciones de Brent... aunque no tanto como para que no pudiera dormir.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Ese maldito infeliz... – explotó Brent con sólo pensar en el senador Lynn. – Si el GTU llega a descubrir lo que Kyle estuvo haciendo, será el fin de todo, te lo digo, Marietta...

Brent calló por un segundo, dejando que las implicancias de lo que acababa de decir flotaran en el aire como espectros tenebrosos, para después repetir:

– El fin de todo.

Prudentemente, Blanchard hizo silencio, dejando que su amante se desahogara todo lo que pudiera.

– Cielos... ¿cómo diablos salir de este atolladero?

– No puedes ir al GTU con esta información o amenazar a Kyle con hacerlo... – dijo Blanchard, aún sabiendo que eso era evidente desde el primer momento. – Sería el equivalente de suicidarte.

– Tampoco puedo moverme contra la Vanguardia de la Paz – agregó Brent con profunda ira. – No mientras el buen senador siga siendo su gran amigo.

Tras darle a su amante unos segundos de tranquilidad para que pudiera calmarse y empezar a razonar en frío, Marietta Blanchard hizo la pregunta que cabía hacerse en aquel momento de dificultades para los planes de Brent.

– ¿Y entonces?

La respuesta de Brent fue fría pero casual, dicha como quien discute los planes para ir a comer a algún restaurant.

– Entonces... tendremos que pensar en cómo deshacernos del senador cuando llegue el momento.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Lejos de callarse por la sorpresa de Marietta, Brent siguió planeando como si se tratara de algo sencillo y necesario.

– Si sigue provocando problemas como estos, no sé si podemos seguir viéndolo como un as en nuestra manga y no como un lastre en nuestro zapato.

Brent no lo sabía y tampoco lo podía ver por la oscuridad, pero Marietta estaba completamente pálida.

– ¿No estarás hablando de...?

– Es una de las opciones – confirmó su amante, sabedor de lo que ella había querido decir.

– Cielos, Sean... – susurró Marietta Blanchard, aún sin poder creer lo que su amante estaba sugiriendo. – ¿Estás loco?

– No, Marietta... sólo desesperado.

Brent giró sobre su costado para enfrentar a Marietta, mientras le hablaba con un tono de total y absoluta decisión.

– Tenemos mucho invertido en estos planes, y no pienso dejar que este imbécil pagado de sí mismo lo arruine todo con uno de sus caprichos adolescentes.

Ante la mirada atónita de su amante, Sean Brent continuaba relatando el resultado de su planificación frenética y desesperada, convenciéndose cada vez más de lo conveniente de su plan mientras hablaba.

– Además, piénsalo bien... todos estos personajes que se convierten en leyenda en su propio tiempo se terminan desgastando en el ejercicio cotidiano del gobierno. Sólo mira lo que le ocurrió a Mandela: pasó de icono a presidente, y se terminó convirtiendo en un político más.

Entonces, Brent sonrió cruelmente.

– Pero por cada Mandela, siempre tendrás a un Gandhi que evitó desgastarse... gracias a una muerte temprana – argumentó Brent, ya viendo en su idea la posible salvación para su problema. – Tal vez tengamos que decidirnos a convertir a Lynn Kyle de ser un "ídolo" a ser un "mártir"... si sigue haciendo estas idioteces, tendremos que hacerlo más temprano que tarde.

A falta de algo coherente para decirle a su amante, ya que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, Marietta Blanchard decidió ir a algo más práctico y concreto... porque viendo la expresión de Brent, ella ya temía que la idea de "martirizar" a Kyle fuera algo ya decidido en la mente del hombre al que amaba.

– ¿Se lo vas a decir a Rudolf?

– ¿Ahora? – replicó Brent como si comentarle el plan a Spier fuera la peor idea del mundo. – Ni lo pienses. Odia tanto al muchacho que sería capaz de moverse contra él ni bien le sugiera la idea.

Como si quisiera reforzar su propia idea, Brent sacudió la cabeza para ser más enfático en su negación.

– No... tenemos que movernos con mucho cuidado en esto... tampoco vamos a hacerlo mañana mismo, si es que terminamos haciéndolo.

Por su parte, Marietta estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo, demasiado atontada por el sueño para argumentar coherentemente, y demasiado aterrada para seguir tratando el tema.

– Sean.

– ¿Sí, amor?

– No conspires más a la madrugada – le pidió su amante con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios que disimulaba muy bien su estremecimiento interior. – Si quieres darle rienda suelta a tu lado homicida, espera hasta mañana.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sí. Porque quiero dormir – explicó tajantemente Blanchard. – Por eso.

Una vez más Brent sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa amable y casi tierna en él.

– Como tú digas, amor.

Dicho eso, el asesor político volvió a acostarse y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Esta vez, le fue mucho más fácil.

***************************************************

**Miércoles 8 de agosto**** de 2012**

A una orden que les había llegado por los auriculares que portaban, dos policías militares abrieron la puerta de la sala y se colocaron en posición de firmes mientras todos los integrantes del tribunal militar, vestidos con sus uniformes de diario, hacían su entrada en el recinto.

Las cámaras de la MBS y de los demás servicios televisivos que cubrían la corte marcial se enfocaron obsesivamente en los jueces militares, mientras los periodistas esperaban ver en la expresión corporal de los oficiales algo que les permitiera intuir la sentencia que –como todos esperaban– podría conocerse en minutos más.

Hacía ya tres días que los abogados de la acusación y la defensa habían hecho sus alegatos finales, esperando con ellos convencer a los jueces militares de la necesidad imperiosa de condenar o absolver a los acusados. Cada uno de aquellos apasionados discursos había sido transmitido a todo el mundo por la radio y la televisión, generando en todas las personas una expectativa increíble desde el cierre del último alegato, cuando la jueza Erdogan dio por finalizada la sesión y se retiró junto con los otros jueces a deliberar.

Después de tres días de silencio oficial al respecto, y de especulaciones diversas que iban desde lo sensato hasta lo delirante, el momento de la verdad parecía haber llegado.

Eso era lo que esperaban todos los presentes en la sala del tribunal, y el resto del mundo a través de las cámaras y radios, mientras veían a los jueces militares permanecer en impecable posición de firmes hasta que la jueza Erdogan llegara a su sitial y se sentara.

Sólo cuando Erdogan se sentó pudieron los demás jueces militares hacer lo propio, dando la señal de que aquella decisiva sesión de la corte marcial acababa de empezar.

A las caras de piedra y al silencio absoluto de los jueces militares, que no parecían alterarse por los incontables flashes de las cámaras que los iluminaban, les siguió el llamado a orden del capitán de policía militar, preanuncio del momento en el que la comodoro Sameera Erdogan, jueza presidente de la Corte Marcial, abrió formalmente la sesión e instruyó a los acusados con una simple orden.

– Los acusados se pondrán de pie.

Inmediatamente, los once acusados y sus abogados defensores se pusieron de pie, esperando con paciencia cada vez más amenazada por los nervios a que la jueza Erdogan diera lectura a la sentencia.

En nada ayudó que la jueza Erdogan se tomara su tiempo para hojear el fallo del juicio; a cada página que la magistrada daba vuelta con parsimonia, más tensa era la situación para los acusados y más impacientes se ponían los corresponsales de los medios de comunicación.

Pero todo tenía que terminar, incluida la parsimonia de la comodoro Erdogan. Después de terminar de hojear el fallo y de ajustarse los anteojos, la presidenta del tribunal militar que juzgaba la causa acomodó el micrófono y se lo acercó a la boca para poder hablar con más claridad y potencia. En aquella sala, cientos de personas estaban pendientes de cada movimiento de la jueza, esperando que de su boca saliera el resultado de aquel juicio que había tenido en vilo a toda la ciudad.

Y finalmente, la comodoro Sameera Erdogan comenzó a dar lectura de la sentencia, mientras los otros jueces del tribunal militar alternaban miradas dirigidas a ella y otras que apuntaban a la audiencia y a las cámaras.

– En lo referido a la primera acusación: múltiples cargos de homicidio agravado por alevosía y ventaja, esta Corte Marcial encuentra a todos los acusados... inocentes.

No hubo mayor revuelo en la sala; sólo los acusados mostraron señales visibles de alivio y alegría, aunque se abstenían de demostrarlo demasiado por su propio cansancio y por respeto a los demás presentes. Al mismo tiempo, algunos otros espectadores quedaron como si la sentencia les hubiera quitado el aire, mirándose los unos a los otros sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Y del otro lado de las pantallas de toda la ciudad, Nueva Macross reaccionaba con estupor y sorpresa colectivos... sin que nadie abjurara de sus opiniones sobre lo acontecido en el Lago Gloval. Los que sostenían la inocencia de los acusados respiraban más tranquilos y se llenaban de fuerzas para seguir adelante, mientras los convencidos de la culpabilidad de los oficiales acusados mascullaban su indignación con furia creciente, dirigida a una corte marcial que no había fallado como ellos querían.

En la sala de audiencias donde se llevaba a cabo la corte marcial, la jueza Erdogan creyó oportuno fundamentar su fallo. Los hombros de la magistrada cargaban con el peso de explicarle a todo el mundo por qué ella y los jueces que integraban el tribunal militar habían resuelto fallar de aquella manera.

Aunque eso no garantizaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se calmara con aquella información.

– El contexto en el que se desarrollaron estos lamentables incidentes encaja claramente en una situación de defensa propia, en la que los acusados y los soldados que respondían a sus órdenes debieron procurar su propia seguridad frente a la agresión de elementos terroristas que estaban camuflados en la multitud – relató la jueza Erdogan, condensando todos los argumentos de la sentencia en frases cortas y comprensibles. – Si bien este último hecho resultó en las pérdidas de vidas inocentes que todos conocemos, no podemos ignorar que esa misma muchedumbre desafortunadamente, sirvió como escondite para los agresores, que actuaron con el pleno convencimiento de que sus acciones redundarían en los incidentes deplorables que son de público conocimiento.

La mirada de la jueza recorrió uno a uno los rostros exhaustos de los acusados antes de terminar de fundamentar la decisión.

– Los acusados actuaron frente a la amenaza como lo indicaban los procedimientos, y un análisis exhaustivo de la evidencia nos lleva a concluir que en todo momento se intentó minimizar el impacto de la autodefensa sobre los inocentes allí presentes. Podemos lamentar las muertes y esta Corte Marcial las deplora profundamente, al igual que todos los integrantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y las personas de buena voluntad, pero eso no quita que el personal que servía bajo las órdenes de los acusados abrió fuego en defensa propia, luego de sufrir bajas propias por culpa de la agresión enemiga.

Los periodistas tomaban furiosamente notas de las palabras de la jueza en sus libretas y grabadoras; los espectadores del juicio comentaban por lo bajo el fallo de la corte marcial, tanto a favor como en contra del mismo... y los acusados se daban el lujo de respirar tranquilos por primera vez en días.

Hasta que la jueza pasó al siguiente cargo levantado contra los acusados.

– En lo referido a la segunda acusación: crímenes de guerra, esta Corte Marcial la descarta y encuentra a todos los acusados... inocentes.

Lo que sucedió tras la lectura del primer fallo ocurrió luego del segundo, sólo que multiplicado y potenciado. Ya podían escucharse en la sala los primeros gritos de protesta, que no tardaron en ser silenciados por el martillo de la jueza Erdogan y por las miradas intimidantes de los policías militares encargados de la seguridad.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a la corte, la jueza presidente de la corte marcial leyó las explicaciones del fallo, aún a sabiendas de que eso no convencería a los que no querían aceptar la decisión de la corte.

– Rige para esta misma acusación las consideraciones que se aplicaron a la precedente, sumando además la irrelevancia de pretender encuadrar este incidente como "crimen de guerra" siendo que la situación no se encuadraba en ninguno de los casos que hacen aplicable la legislación sobre crímenes de guerra.

Anticipándose a la posibilidad de incidentes, la jueza Erdogan sólo calló para que la taquígrafa de la corte terminara de tomar constancia de lo declarado, luego de lo cual retomó la lectura del fallo.

– En lo referido a la tercera acusación: negligencia extrema por parte del personal de comando en el ejercicio de sus responsabilidades, agravada por la pérdida de vidas humanas, esta Corte Marcial encuentra a todos los acusados, con excepción del teniente coronel Henri Loizeau... inocentes.

A pesar de la seriedad del evento y de la presencia de las cámaras, casi todos los acusados dejaron salir un murmullo de alivio; todos menos uno de ellos.

Y es que el teniente coronel Henri Loizeau, que sabía muy bien que haber sido nombrado específicamente por la jueza Erdogan no podía significar nada bueno, tenía en la cara la expresión de alguien que se sabe próximo al momento crucial de su vida... y que lo enfrentaba con tranquilidad y aplomo, aunque más no fuera porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

Lo único que el teniente coronel Loizeau podía hacer era mirar a la jueza Erdogan mientras continuaba con la explicación de su fallo.

– Ninguno de los acusados estuvo en condiciones de tener un control efectivo sobre la situación, que les permitiera ponerse rápidamente por encima de las circunstancias, excepto uno de ellos... el que estaba al frente del operativo de seguridad en torno al Cuartel General.

Todos los ojos y cámaras se clavaron en el teniente coronel Loizeau, y semejante atención pareció pesarle al oficial mientras escuchaba cómo la jueza desgranaba los razonamientos que habían llevado a la corte marcial a su decisión.

– La responsabilidad del teniente coronel Loizeau en los hechos se entiende a través de su demora en tomar el control de las distintas unidades de su batallón... en los segundos críticos que se perdieron antes de poder dar la simple orden de "alto el fuego", segundos que tuvieron un exagerado precio en vidas humanas – clarificó la jueza Erdogan, sin imaginarse que sus palabras le provocaban dolor físico al acusado. – Esta demora puede atribuirse a la natural confusión de una situación como esta... pero no es el trabajo de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida dejarse sobrecoger por la confusión. Era el deber del teniente coronel Loizeau, así como de los oficiales que organizaron el operativo de seguridad, el prever mecanismos efectivos y rápidos de comando y control en caso de una emergencia como la presente, mecanismos que por otro lado, están contemplados en los procedimientos militares normales como lo pudo demostrar la evidencia presentada durante el juicio.

Muchos esperaron ver en Loizeau algún gesto de desafío ante esas declaraciones lapidarias de la jueza Erdogan, pero nada salió de boca del oficial, ni siquiera un gruñido. Lejos de mostrarse altanero o contestatario, el coronel Loizeau calló y permaneció impávido durante toda la lectura y también en el breve silencio que la siguió.

Había una sencilla razón: Loizeau sabía más que nadie que todo lo que había dicho la jueza era cierto... y aún si no lo era, él había estado a cargo de la operación y sobre él debía recaer la responsabilidad. Y Henri Loizeau no iba a entregar a los jóvenes bajo su mando o a salvar su pellejo con evasivas y contestaciones cuando él se había juzgado y condenado con más dureza que lo que cualquier corte marcial podía hacer.

De parte de los otros acusados, sobre los que ya no pesaba el fantasma de las condenas, Loizeau recibió miradas comprensivas, gestos silenciosos de respaldo y apoyo de parte de quienes habían servido bajo sus órdenes.

En ese momento, un aviso de la jueza atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

– Teniendo en cuenta todas las circunstancias, incluidas aquellas que obraron en defensa del acusado, esta Corte Marcial está lista para pasar sentencia.

Apelando a sus últimas energías, el teniente coronel Loizeau se acomodó el uniforme y permaneció lo más firme que le fue posible mientras la jueza se aclaraba la voz para leer formalmente la sentencia.

Había un silencio absoluto en la sala, sólo marcado por la respiración de los más ansiosos y los clicks de las cámaras fotográficas.

Impávida ante la atención mediática, la comodoro Sameera Erdogan llegó al momento que todos estaban esperando... y que Henri Loizeau había temido.

– Teniente coronel Henri Édouard Loizeau, esta Corte Marcial lo encuentra culpable del cargo de negligencia extrema en ejercicio de las funciones de comando, resultante en la pérdida de vidas humanas entre las fuerzas propias y la población civil, de acuerdo a las especificaciones del Artículo 204 del Código de Justicia Militar.

Loizeau no acusó recibo del golpe; sólo le pareció a muchos de los que estaban allí que el porte del militar parecía más avejentado y cansado que los años que tenía en realidad. En ningún momento pareció Loizeau resistirse al veredicto de culpabilidad o intentar alguna resistencia a la pena que ya sabía cercana.

El peso de una conciencia atormentada por los muertos propios y ajenos, por las culpas que le cabían como comandante, y por el frenesí de una sociedad convulsionada, además de los recuerdos de los muchos momentos crueles y duros de su servicio militar, terminaron de hacer mella en el ánimo de Loizeau y lo dejaron sin más que hacer que escuchar en silencio la condena que la jueza le impuso.

– Por lo tanto, esta Corte Marcial lo sentencia a la pena de baja deshonrosa del servicio militar y diez años de prisión. Se le impondrá además una indemnización pecuniaria a ser determinada por un futuro proceso, aunque tal indemnización no afectará los aportes previsionales hechos hasta el día de la fecha, los cuales permanecerán congelados hasta la efectiva conclusión de su condena – dijo la jueza Erdogan sin ninguna clase de emoción.

Pero la máscara de imparcialidad de la magistrada ya no podía sostenerse después de tensas semanas de juicio y circo mediático, y con sus fuerzas aún sin recuperarse de los días de feroz discusión con el resto de los jueces de la corte marcial.

Sameera Erdogan sólo se permitió una leve sonrisa de conmiseración y una única frase que, a su entender, explicaba mejor lo que sentía que cualquier largo discurso.

– En una nota personal, lamento profundamente haber tenido que hacer esto con un oficial de su trayectoria y legajo, coronel.

En el rostro congelado del coronel Loizeau asomó un destello de agradecimiento y de comprensión hacia la jueza, pero no duró mucho; el shock de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de la condena que acababa de serle impuesta, estaba cayendo con toda su devastadora intensidad sobre los hombros del ahora ex teniente coronel Henri Loizeau.

Por un segundo, el destituido oficial estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, pero sus reflejos aún no entorpecidos y la rápida reacción de su abogado defensor lograron que la temida caída no pasara de un simple temblor... y fue así que Loizeau todavía estaba de pie cuando la jueza retomó la palabra.

– Se levanta la sesión – anunció la comodoro Erdogan, dando tres golpes con su maza ceremonial para remarcar el hecho. – Habiendo cumplido con su deber, esta Corte Marcial queda oficialmente disuelta. Agradezco a todos los miembros del tribunal por su participación.

Tres golpes de la maza de Erdogan concluyeron de manera oficial y simbólica las deliberaciones de la corte marcial. El fallo ya había sido leído y la sentencia ya había sido fijada, con lo que las obligaciones de los jueces de la corte marcial ya estaban cumplidas.

Ahora era el turno de las repercusiones... de las inevitables idas y vueltas discursivas en la sociedad y en los medios, de las acusaciones furibundas y de las defensas acérrimas, pero eso ya no era tema que le preocupara a la jueza Erdogan o a alguno de los otros magistrados de la corte marcial.

Su labor estaba cumplida; su parte en aquella triste e ingrata obra de teatro ya había sido interpretada. Era hora de que otros actores siguieran cumpliendo su parte en el drama.

Además de todo, la jueza Erdogan estaba a tal punto agotada por la corte marcial que ya casi ni le quedaban fuerzas para dar la última orden de aquel juicio.

– Pongan al condenado bajo custodia y desalojen el recinto.

***************************************************

El doctor Roger Winslow tenía sentimientos muy definidos hacia el lugar donde se realizaban las pruebas del Proyecto Némesis: lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Odiaba el ambiente oscuro del lugar, con su pobre e insuficiente iluminación; odiaba la humedad insufrible de aquellos pasillos y habitaciones; odiaba el calor siempre demasiado alto para su gusto que había por doquier; odiaba el tono gris metálico de las paredes, carentes de cualquier cosa que representara calidez; odiaba el aroma rancio y húmedo que despedían las cosas allí abajo, y odiaba por sobre todo la necesidad imperiosa que sentía de ducharse cada vez que terminaba de trabajar allí.

A pesar de todo, Winslow admitía que era lo mejor que se podía hacer, dadas las características del trabajo que tenía lugar allí. No se podía simplemente tener un sitio de pruebas de armas biológicas en el medio de una ciudad, a la vista de todos... especialmente del Gobierno.

Por eso, el sitio de pruebas del Proyecto Némesis estaba ubicado en el desierto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de Denver y construido bajo tierra, que en la superficie estaba ocupada por una de las plantas de industrias químicas de la Corporación Meridian.

El acceso al complejo estaba totalmente restringido; sólo aquellos asociados al Proyecto Némesis tenían acceso a los tres pisos subterráneos construidos por Meridian para sus proyectos más especiales. Y a pesar de que el acceso al complejo sólo era posible después de una profunda investigación de parte de la Corporación, las medidas de seguridad que guardaban el acceso al lugar hacían imposible cualquier tipo de infiltración sin que el personal de seguridad de Meridian se enterara.

Y por lo estricto del proceso de selección, Winslow estaba completamente seguro de que los cinco científicos que lo acompañaban en la visita de aquel día eran de la más absoluta confianza. Sus credenciales eran impecables, su dedicación al proyecto era absoluta... y su odio hacia los Zentraedi era total.

Además, si alguno de ellos llegaba a traicionar la confianza que les había sido dada, Winslow no tenía la menor duda de que encontraría un triste y horrible final; conociendo a Rudolf Spier, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Winslow era un lector asiduo del _Denver Star_ y conocía más de la historia de Callie Frenkel que lo que el resto del público había escuchado...

Pero no debía preocuparse por eso en ese momento. Las únicas preocupaciones del doctor Winslow consistían en continuar con los estudios del Proyecto Némesis y tener resultados lo más rápido posible... y para eso, era indispensable que contara con toda la ayuda posible, bajo las circunstancias.

Adelantándose para llegar a la puerta de la sala de observación antes que los otros científicos, Winslow abrió la puerta y les indicó a sus acompañantes:

– Pasen por aquí.

Los otros hicieron caso y entraron a la sala. Adentro había unas una docena de sillas acomodadas a la manera de un cine, todas apuntando a un ventanal de vidrio que permanecía cubierto por una placa metálica, haciendo imposible que alguien pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo del otro lado.

– Tomen asiento.

Una vez que los científicos se sentaron en sus sillas, Winslow se colocó frente a ellos, con la ventana detrás de él.

– Les recuerdo que lo que están a punto de ver deberá permanecer bajo la mayor confidencialidad – dijo el doctor Winslow a modo de advertencia. – Cualquier quiebra de la confidencialidad será objeto de acciones rápidas y decisivas. ¿Está entendido?

Cinco cabezas asintieron sin decir palabra, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Winslow.

– Bien – murmuró entonces el director del Proyecto Némesis, para después instruir a los visitantes sobre lo que estaban a punto de presenciar. – Tenemos aquí la segunda etapa de evaluación activa del agente viral conocido con el nombre clave de "Némesis", después de una primera prueba excepcionalmente satisfactoria. Como ustedes pueden apreciar leyendo los protocolos, la segunda etapa de evaluación consiste en la diseminación del agente viral en una muestra poblacional del blanco a ser atacado, es decir, en una reunión mínima de diez Zentraedi. Esta etapa tiene como propósito evaluar la virulencia del agente, su tasa de contagio y su sintomatología, entre otras cosas...

Mientras los otros científicos tomaban notas y se alistaban para ver lo que Winslow les tenía preparados, éste último buscaba la mejor forma de decirles a los presentes algo que a él se le hacía excepcionalmente importante... porque lo último que Winslow y el Proyecto necesitaban era que alguien tuviera un arrebato de conciencia por algo que pudiera ver allí.

– Antes de abrir esta persiana, les recordaré una vez más lo siguiente: no se dejen engañar por lo que van a ver.

Viendo que algunos de los científicos estaban confundidos por lo que escuchaban, Winslow creyó necesario aclararse, haciéndolo con la mayor gravedad y seriedad posible.

– Parecen humanos, hablan como humanos y quieren hasta vivir como humanos, pero son Zentraedi... son enemigos de nuestra gente. Ya casi nos exterminaron una vez, y no vamos a darles la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo.

Silencio.

– Y si todavía tienen dudas o se dejan llevar por lo que van a ver, sólo imaginen a estos especimenes como gigantes de diez metros de altura destruyendo todo lo que ustedes conocían y matando a sus seres queridos – aconsejó Winslow. – Recuérdenlos como son y no como quieren presentarse ante nosotros.

Winslow no halló en los rostros de sus colaboradores ninguna clase de duda sobre lo que acababa de decir, lo que lo dejó aún más satisfecho de saber que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a arrebatos de conciencia hacia aquellos monstruos que habían puesto a la humanidad al borde de la extinción.

No importaba lo difícil que fuera... era necesario que la conciencia se hiciera a un lado en temas como el que los reunía en aquella oportunidad.

– Sin más que decir...

El doctor Winslow oprimió un botón en la pared, haciendo que la cortina metálica que cubría la ventana se fuera levantando poco a poco con un chirrido industrial y escalofriante.

La cortina tardó un par de minutos en levantarse del todo, un lapso insoportable para aquellos científicos ansiosos de ver cómo actuaba en la realidad el resultado de sus investigaciones y desvelos.

– Ahí lo tienen, señores – anunció el doctor Winslow, no sin un dejo de extraño orgullo por la obra que había creado y que se manifestaba en todos aquellos malditos alienígenas. – Némesis.

A través de la ventana, Winslow y sus acompañantes veían un panorama inimaginable.

En la habitación desnuda que veían por la ventana, el equipo de científicos podía ver cómo una decena de Zentraedi, cinco hombres y cinco mujeres, languidecían en un estado de espantoso sufrimiento, infligido por la insidiosa y mortífera creación en la que estaban trabajando.

Los rostros de los infectados aparecían pálidos y ojerosos, desprovistos de otro color que no fuera el blanco pastoso; sus ropas rasgadas e indistintas estaban manchadas con grumos rojos y negros de sangre. Muchos estaban sobrecogidos por el dolor, dejándolos tumbados y quietos en los rincones de la habitación, mientras los otros sufrían espasmos incontrolables y arranques de tos en los que la sangre escapaba de sus bocas. No podían escucharse en la sala de los científicos sonidos de ninguna clase procedentes de la habitación de los infectados, pero no era necesario escucharlos... con sólo leerles los labios, los científicos podían ver que estaban gimiendo de dolor.

Tampoco era necesario para los científicos estudiar qué era lo que estaba causándoles dolor a los infectados: un intenso dolor en el pecho provocado por las laceraciones en la membrana pulmonar, daños en las vías respiratorias, derrames sanguíneos y rupturas en los vasos internos... una colección de sufrimientos que parecía un catálogo de inhumanidades infligidas a aquellos prisioneros.

Al margen de un ocasional resquemor, ninguno de los científicos sintió pena o compasión para con sus "conejillos de indias".

Inhumanidad era lo que esos inhumanos merecían.

– Bueno, pueden comenzar sus análisis – dijo Winslow a sus colaboradores, quienes ya estaban anotando en sus libretas a una velocidad furiosa e indicándose cosas varias al oído. – Estoy muy interesado en escuchar sus propuestas y sugerencias.

***************************************************

**Jueves 9 de agosto**** de 2012**

Hasta que se lo trasladara a la prisión militar donde cumpliría su sentencia, al ex teniente coronel Loizeau se le había impuesto un arresto domiciliario provisional, sujeto a una estricta vigilancia por parte de la Policía Militar para evitar cualquier intento de fuga.

Sin embargo, el estar bajo arresto domiciliario no le impedía a Loizeau recibir ocasionales visitas, aunque éstas estaban bien reguladas por la custodia que se había instalado en torno al domicilio del destituido y condenado militar.

Esa tarde, una visita inesperada sorprendió a Loizeau mientras se preparaba algo liviano para cenar, cuidando siempre de tener algo listo para los encargados de la vigilancia de su casa. No importaba para él que fueran sus carceleros; él sabía que aquellos muchachos de la Policía Militar sólo estaban cumpliendo con su deber, y por eso, los trataría con el respeto que se merecieran. Además, hasta entonces los guardias se habían comportado con respeto y profesionalismo, y Loizeau iba a devolverles con la misma moneda.

Justo cuando Loizeau terminaba algo en la cocina, el sonido del timbre lo hizo ir hasta la recepción de su casa, en donde uno de los guardias le abría la puerta (previa revisión exhaustiva) al capitán Daniel Shelby.

En medio de todo el desastre de su vida, era bueno para Loizeau recibir la visita de uno de los oficiales que habían servido bajo sus órdenes durante toda la Guerra Robotech... y después.

– Ah, Daniel... qué sorpresa.

Loizeau tendió la mano y Shelby se la estrechó, agregando luego a modo de excusa:

– Espero no estar molestándolo, señor.

– No se preocupe, al contrario... – le aseguró Loizeau. – Es un verdadero gusto verlo por aquí... aunque preferiría que no llevara esa cosa prendida del cuello.

El ceño del ex jefe de Shelby se frunció cuando miró la insignia que ostentaba Shelby en el cuello de su uniforme: dos relámpagos cruzados detrás de un escudo redondo, el emblema distintivo del Cuerpo Mecanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Yo también, señor – comentó risueño el capitán Shelby, aunque por dentro coincidía en parte con su antiguo comandante de batallón. – Pero bien dicen que la necesidad tiene cara de hereje.

Tras acompañar a su antiguo subordinado en la risa, Loizeau puso una expresión más seria mientras invitaba a Shelby a tomar asiento en la sala de estar de su casa.

– Para lo que sirve, siempre lamenté mucho lo que le ocurrió, Daniel... usted tenía madera de infante.

– Señor, con lo que le ocurrió a todos los demás... creo que tengo que darme por satisfecho – le contestó apesadumbrado Shelby, al recordar los horrorosos combates en La Española.

Loizeau asintió con tristeza; él también tenía muchos recuerdos de aquel día espantoso... y todos giraban en torno a su propia experiencia de ver a su batallón masacrado por las armas Zentraedi.

Mientras veía a Loizeau ensimismado, Shelby no podía evitar notar cuán demacrado se veía su antiguo comandante. Durante su servicio en el 54 de Fusileros, Henri Loizeau siempre había sido una persona enérgica y determinada, a la que los años no se le notaban en ningún momento. Pero ahora... ahora se veía cansado, envejecido prematuramente por la presión y por sobre todas las cosas, desganado.

Era la imagen de un hombre derrotado.

Justo cuando Shelby empezaba a sentir inquietud, Loizeau volvió a hablar, impulsado por un recuerdo repentino.

– ¿Su sargento de compañía...?

– ¿Ordoñez? – arriesgó Shelby.

– Ordoñez... ese mismo – confirmó Loizeau con una leve sonrisa que murió cuando recordó el final del sargento de compañía de Shelby. – Un buen soldado.

El capitán Shelby sonrió con nostalgia, recordando al veterano suboficial que lo había ayudado a mantener a la Compañía C del 54 funcionando con algo de normalidad.

– Y un mejor hombre, señor.

– No lo dudo.

En ese momento y por la fuerza de los recuerdos, Shelby dejó de sonreír y adoptó un semblante más taciturno y pensativo... más apropiado para cuando se recuerda a alguien que ya no está más entre los vivos.

– Nunca le pregunté si le molestaba en absoluto tener que recibir órdenes de alguien como yo...

– Para nada – le aseguró Loizeau con toda la autoridad de un oficial de carrera. – Todos sabemos que cuando firmamos el 5–24 nos comprometemos a que pasen cosas como estas. Ordoñez lo sabía... él era un suboficial de carrera.

Shelby asintió vivamente; si había una forma de definir en pocas palabras al sargento ayudante Manuel Ordoñez, era como un "suboficial de carrera"... alguien que había hecho del Ejército su propia vida, pero no por estudios o calificaciones, sino a base de puro esfuerzo desde lo más bajo del escalafón. Cualquier oficial que se preciara de sí mismo sabía bien que un sargento no era alguien a quien se pudiera despreciar, sino un vivo repositorio de experiencia militar práctica... y Loizeau lo sabía perfectamente bien.

– Y los suboficiales de carrera saben bien que deben hacerle la venia a cualquier mocoso con insignias de oficial... porque también saben que en realidad son ellos y no los oficiales los que manejan el Ejército.

– Sin embargo... debe haber sido raro para Ordoñez, ¿no lo cree? – quiso saber Shelby, explicándose cuando vio en el rostro de Loizeau que su viejo jefe no le había entendido. – ¿Quedar a órdenes de uno de sus "microbios" de la instrucción básica de Infantería?

Loizeau se limitó a encogerse de hombros; no pensaba explicarle toda la historia a Shelby.

– Han pasado cosas raras en la vida, Daniel.

– Amén, señor – coincidió Shelby para luego guardar un silencio apesadumbrado. – Lo odié con toda mi alma durante la básica... pero creo que no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra de no ser por él.

Las palabras terminaron ahogándose en la garganta del capitán Shelby, al punto que ya no pudo seguir diciendo más acerca de Ordoñez o de cualquiera de los otros que habían perdido la vida en La Española... era imposible sustraerse al peso de los recuerdos y de las emociones.

Pero había otras cosas sobre las que hablar, y Shelby no había ido a visitar a su antiguo jefe caído en desgracia sólo para perderse en reminiscencias sobre los camaradas que ya no estaban...

Le gustara o no, lo quisiera o no, Dan Shelby no podía dejar que su antiguo jefe y mentor fuera encarcelado sin al menos hablar al respecto, y con voz entrecortada por la irritación de todo aquello, el joven comenzó a hablar.

– Señor, lamento muchísimo todo lo que---

Loizeau lo interrumpió al instante, poniendo una sonrisa compasiva y resignada; ya sabía de qué estaba queriéndole hablar Shelby y sabía todavía más que a su antiguo subordinado le costaría mucho entender su opinión al respecto.

– No hay nada que lamentar, Daniel.

– Lo mandaron al matadero, señor – murmuró indignado el capitán del Ejército, que se sentía exasperado por la reacción derrotada que veía en su antiguo comandante de batallón. – Disculpe mi franqueza, pero es la verdad y no me lo niegue... ¡¿"negligencia en el ejercicio del mando"?! Lo están usando de chivo expiatorio.

El ex teniente coronel no respondió de inmediato. Tenía que buscar la mejor manera de hacerle entender a Shelby lo que él sólo había entendido luego de largos días de reproches, remordimientos y culpas sin fin. Y si bien sabía que Shelby no lo iba a entender de buenas a primeras, también sabía que si aquel joven quería convertirse en un oficial de carrera, entonces debía aprender a conciencia lo que significaba ser el responsable de una unidad militar.

– Daniel, yo estaba al mando ese día... por acción u omisión, la decisión de disparar quedó en manos de chicos asustados a los que les estaban disparando desde la muchedumbre.

Frente a él, Shelby no podía sino mirar incrédulo a su ex jefe... aunque a cada instante podía entender un poco más lo que Loizeau estaba tratando de decirle.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con esa actitud de cordero al matadero que estaba teniendo Loizeau luego de la sentencia.

– Yo estaba al frente... si había algo que yo hubiera podido hacer para evitar que tanta gente muriera y no lo hice, soy tanto o más culpable que si hubiera dado la orden de abrir fuego yo mismo... – trató Loizeau de hacerse entender como pudo. – Y además, si con esto puedo lograr que quiten a mis muchachos del candelero, pues al menos algo se habrá ganado...

Ya todo estaba dicho... y Shelby supo que nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a cambiar la opinión de Loizeau. Especialmente cuando Loizeau tenía toda la razón del mundo en lo que pensaba, como insistía en decirle a Shelby una voz desde un pequeño y desagradable lugar de su conciencia.

– ¿Y se va a entregar así nomás, señor?

– ¿No se le ocurre que ya estoy cansado de pelear, capitán Shelby?

Shelby se sobresaltó, pero no por el tono de voz de Loizeau, sino porque podía ver en el rostro de su viejo jefe de batallón que ya estaba cansado de pelear. El viejo se veía derrotado por la vida y las desgracias... era un hombre al que le había caído un peso demasiado grande sobre sus espaldas, y que ahora sólo anhelaba una salida honrosa para él.

Fue más esa expresión de derrota y no lo que él decía lo que inquietó más a Dan Shelby acerca de Henri Loizeau.

De pronto, Loizeau sorprendió a Shelby con una pregunta totalmente ajena a lo que venían hablando hasta entonces.

– ¿Tienes amigos, Daniel?

Aunque un poco extrañado por el cambio de tema, Shelby contestó la pregunta.

– Sí, señor.

– No los pierdas jamás – lo aconsejó Loizeau con todo el dolor que podía sentir alguien que no había hecho caso de ese consejo. – ¿Sabe qué es lo peor de estar al mando, capitán?

– No lo sé, señor.

La mirada de Loizeau se tornó infinitamente triste y solitaria.

– Estás endemoniadamente solo allá arriba.

Tras un largo rato de silencio en el que los dos hombres meditaron profundamente todo lo que allí se había dicho, esperando poder aprender aquellas lecciones, el capitán Shelby carraspeó y retomó la palabra.

– Creo que mejor me retiro, señor...

– Dale mis saludos a los guardias.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo. Luego de que Loizeau acompañara a Shelby a la puerta, le extendió la mano a su ex subordinado, quien no dudó en estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas.

– Mucha suerte, Daniel.

– Para usted también, señor.

Instantes después, Loizeau ya estaba solo una vez más en la casa que servía como su cárcel.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Almorzó, le hizo llegar a los guardias algo de comida, y más tarde se sentó a leer alguno de sus libros en el living de su casa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del condenado. Durante el resto del día, el ex teniente coronel Loizeau ni se molestó en encender la radio o ver las noticias en la televisión; cosas como esas no le importaban en lo más mínimo a un hombre que ya estaba decidido.

A media tarde, Loizeau se puso frente a la ventana de su casa. La calle se veía tan tranquila como siempre, pacífica y apacible en medio de ese atardecer soleado y despejado. Era un oasis de paz y tranquilidad del que el antiguo oficial militar deseaba poder disfrutar siempre... a sabiendas de que ya le sería imposible.

Después de unos minutos, Loizeau cerró la cortina y se retiró a su estudio. Allí, sobre su escritorio, una lapicera y una hoja de papel lo estaban esperando para trabajar, cosa que no tardó en ponerse a hacer.

Escribir aquel documento no le llevó mucho tiempo en sí, pero sí le tomó bastante pensar las palabras correctas para aquel mensaje, pues estaba decidido a hacer que se entendiera perfectamente no sólo su punto de vista sino todo lo que lo motivaba en aquellos momentos. Le fue complicado; él estaba entrenado para disparar en combate, no para redactar discursos.

Pero no lo detuvo... tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Finalmente, Loizeau creyó tener un texto más o menos definitivo, y lo leyó para sí en la tranquilidad de su estudio, pensando en cada palabra... en cada idea que trataba de transmitir... en cómo sería recibido aquel mensaje, más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que sería dado a conocer.

"_A los familiares de los difuntos por los incidentes en el Lago Gloval._"

"_Nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer puede calmar el dolor que sienten por las pérdidas sufridas, o la furia que mi persona y las de los soldados bajo mi mando les provocan. Sería no sólo presuntuoso, sino cruel de mi parte pretender eso. Sólo tengo un pedido para hacerles: les ruego, les imploro que no den lugar en sus corazones al odio. Les suplico que hagan a un lado cualquier ansia de venganza que pudieran sentir y que podamos entre todos construir el mañana que merecen nuestros hijos y todos aquellos que escapamos a la noche de muerte._"

"_Durante casi dos años, he tenido el incomparable honor de comandar el mejor batallón de todo el Ejército de la Tierra Unida en el cumplimiento de su deber de proteger y preservar las vidas, derechos y libertades de la Tierra Unida, sus naciones constituyentes y sus ciudadanos, frente a cualquier enemigo extranjero o doméstico. El máximo anhelo de todo soldado, además de no verse obligado a disparar su arma en una guerra, es poder concluir su servicio con honor y distinción. Sé que ese anhelo está completamente lejos de mis manos, y por buena razón._"

"_En las circunstancias de público conocimiento, he fracasado estrepitosamente en mi deber de comandante, segando las vidas de aquellos a quienes juré proteger y trayendo deshonra y humillación a los hombres que comandaba en el transcurso de las operaciones. Ninguna prisión o destitución podrá borrar esa culpabilidad, y ningún perdón que reciba podrá curar de mi alma el dolor profundo de haber sido responsable de tanto sufrimiento y rencor._"

"_Todos mis bienes de uso militar han de ser legados al Batallón 54 de Fusileros; que el resto de mis propiedades sean destinadas a las indemnizaciones que ordene la Justicia._"

"_Ruego que este acto sea para bien de todos, y no para más males o rencores._"

"_Viva el 54 de Fusileros. Viva el Ejército de la Tierra Unida._"

"_Henri Édouard Loizeau, teniente coronel, Ejército de la Tierra Unida._"

Terminada la lectura, Loizeau sonrió y dejó la hoja manuscrita sobre el escritorio.

Perfecto.

Con calma, el oficial dobló la hoja por el medio y la colocó dentro de un sobre, el cual cerró para después llevárselo consigo. Después, Loizeau se dirigió a su dormitorio, en donde procedió tranquilamente a vestirse con su uniforme de gala del Ejército. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se permitió una sonrisa leve y nostálgica ante lo que veía en el reflejo de la ventana... una sonrisa que desapareció al instante, trocada en una expresión de dolor y determinación.

Sólo por un instante, el destituido teniente coronel vaciló ante el paso que iba a dar... sólo por un instante el temor se apoderó de él y lo hizo recapacitar, pero esto no duró mucho. Lo que estaba por hacer era la única solución que veía... lo único que podía poner fin a toda aquella locura era que él se hiciera cargo de su responsabilidad ante la historia.

Y la verdad era que no podía seguir soportando en su conciencia el peso de todas esas muertes y de la deshonra que había atraído sobre su batallón y sobre el Ejército.

Además... estaba cansado de pelear.

De un cajón oculto en su armario, Loizeau extrajo dos objetos que había conseguido mantener a resguardo de los policías militares: una pistola reglamentaria calibre 9 milímetros... y un cargador de municiones para la misma.

Loizeau cargó el arma, terminó por calzarse la gorra y se colocó frente a la ventana, dándose el gusto de un último vistazo a la calle y a la ciudad que continuaba su vida como siempre...

***************************************************

Al escuchar el estruendo de un arma disparándose, los guardias que mantenían vigilancia sobre la casa de Loizeau rompieron la puerta e irrumpieron en la vivienda con urgencia.

***************************************************

Como era de esperarse, la noticia del suicidio del teniente coronel Loizeau llegó bien pronto a los boletines de noticias de la radio y televisión.

El abrupto final del principal acusado por los incidentes del Lago Gloval fue una nota de sorpresa que dejó perplejos a todos los residentes de Nueva Macross, incluso a aquellos que, por desinterés o por otras razones, se habían mantenido alejados de la obsesiva cobertura mediática brindada al juicio.

Durante buena parte de la tarde, la transmisión de la MBS se ocupó de rememorar las escenas finales de la corte marcial de Loizeau, mostrando después imágenes varias del finado oficial tomadas durante la Guerra, o al regreso de la Operación Navaja, en la que él había comandado al heroico (y ahora vilipendiado) 54 de Fusileros en su desesperada defensa del paso montañoso frente a las hordas de rebeldes Zentraedi que habían querido devastarlo todo en la isla La Española.

En pocos segundos, los televidentes de la MBS vieron las imágenes más importantes de la vida de un soldado que había pasado de héroe a criminal en cuestión de momentos.

Pero las imágenes de la MBS también llegaban al Centro de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. En la Torre Sur, en una de los tantos despachos ocupados por los senadores del GTU para sus asuntos privados, el senador Lynn Kyle contemplaba la transmisión televisiva con una furia creciente que podía dejarlo cerca de la apoplejía.

– Los investigadores forenses todavía están realizando estudios que la Justicia mantiene bajo el secreto de sumario, pero de las declaraciones reservadas del personal policial que han llegado a los medios, existen pocas dudas de que el deceso del teniente coronel Loizeau se deba a un suicidio...

Los improperios se atoraron en la boca del senador, completamente fuera de sí desde el momento en que oyó que el responsable de haber matado a todas aquellas personas en su marcha, había logrado evadir a la justicia poniendo fin a su propia vida.

Pero Kyle sabía la verdad... la verdad era que el coronel Loizeau, ese maldito asesino de uniforme, tuvo que haber sido ultimado por los propios militares. Era la única hipótesis con sentido: furiosos por haber sido hallados culpables de la masacre, los mandos militares habían decidido terminar con Loizeau antes de dejar que uno de ellos afrontara las consecuencias de sus actos criminales.

No podía ser de otra manera para el senador Lynn... y con cada vez que pensaba y repensaba la hipótesis, la furia del joven político se elevaba hasta la estratósfera, alimentada por la usual combinación de indignación, rabia e impotencia ante un mundo cruel y despiadado que se complacía en escatimarle los pocos logros que obtenía. Y una vez más nació en Kyle el ansia de calmar la furia, de darle rienda suelta a todo el dolor que albergaba... de explotar en el mundo para no explotar él mismo.

El senador miró la pantalla sólo por unos segundos, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que la MBS dijera o mostrara en la transmisión televisiva. No había nada que la televisión pudiera mostrarle o contarle que él ya no supiera... nada que él no hubiera deducido ya.

Nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de determinación.

Después de un rato, el senador Lynn Kyle tomó el teléfono y apretó el boton que lo comunicaba al instante con su secretaria.

– Clarice.

– _¿Sí, señor?_ – inquirió solícita la secretaria, cuidándose mucho de revelar que con todos los gruñidos y gritos de Kyle, ella ya podía hacerse una muy buena idea de lo que el senador podía estar planeando.

– Llama a la MBS y al resto de los canales.

Antes de terminar la frase, Kyle volvió a ver en la pantalla del televisor la transmisión del noticiero de MBS-2, que mostraba en esos instantes los momentos en los que el cadáver del coronel Loizeau era subido a una ambulancia y alejado de la casa en donde se había quitado la vida.

Al ver cómo ese militar había escapado de la justicia, Kyle cerró el puño y retomó la conversación con su secretaria.

– Tengo una conferencia de prensa que anunciar.

***************************************************

**Viernes 10 de agosto**** de 2012**

La noche del viernes había llegado al fin, desatando sobre Nueva Macross el júbilo colectivo de cientos de miles de personas que ya se paladeaban sus fines de semana. Algunos esperaban ponerse al día con cosas pendientes, otros anhelaban la diversión que los había eludido durante toda la semana, y el resto simplemente buscaba descansar lo suficiente como para poder encarar la semana siguiente con mejor ánimo.

Pero lo que sí tenían muchos neomacrossianos en común era el deseo de empezar el fin de semana con el pie derecho y de la mejor manera; y para la mayoría de ellos, eso significaba una salida de viernes por la noche.

Uno de los "antros" más populares entre los jóvenes y los treintañeros de la ciudad era un bar situado en la intersección de la Avenida Decimoquinta y la calle Protea, llamado "Stardust". El lugar había empezado siendo una cantina de estilo irlandés, pero eventualmente fue encontrando su propio estilo, incorporando elementos más típicos de la década de 1940, lo que le daba al pub un clima "retro" que lo individualizó bien pronto de otros lugares concurridos de la noche capitalina.

Además, el sitio era relativamente tranquilo, ya que funcionaba como bar/restaurant sin pretender convertirse en discoteca u otro tipo de salón pasadas las doce horas, como le ocurría a muchos establecimientos similares de la capital. Eso hacía que el Stardust fuera preferido por aquellos que anhelaban una buena cena con sus amigos, o que apuntaban a algo más romántico e íntimo... con una suave música de fondo, principalmente temas de jazz o blues de mediados del siglo XX.

Por su relativa cercanía al barrio militar de la ciudad, el Stardust se había convertido en uno de los sitios más frecuentados por los militares asignados a las distintas unidades de la ciudad de Nueva Macross, lo que también ayudaba a que el establecimiento tuviera un estilo muy peculiar y especial, con sus particularidades asociadas.

Por ejemplo: la ley no escrita que obligaba a cualquier persona que nombrara a Lynn Kyle a pagar las rondas de todos los que estaban con él, lo que ayudaba a que el Stardust se mantuviera convenientemente libre de pacifistas... y libre de peleas y reyertas.

Las seis personas sentadas en torno a una de las mesas que el Stardust tenía hacia el lado de la calle formaban parte de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, como muy probablemente la gran mayoría de los demás, pero sólo un observador avezado hubiera notado que eran militares, tal vez por sus movimientos... porque por lo demás, sólo parecían un grupo de jóvenes en una alegre y entretenida salida de viernes por la noche, de la que ya llevaban un buen par de horas entre pizza y más pizza.

El motivo de aquella reunión era celebrar el gran salto profesional de uno de ellos, situación que hacía que el capitán Daniel Shelby se sintiera levemente cohibido de tener a todas aquellas personas acompañándolo.

No era para menos: junto al comandante Rick Hunter estaba la comandante Lisa Hayes, por quien ningún oficial que hubiera servido en el SDF-1 estaba exento de sentir un temor absoluto. De momento, sin embargo, la comandante Hayes estaba más entretenida torturando a Rick Hunter que fijando sus blancos sobre el capitán Shelby, algo que ayudaba a aliviar al oficial del Ejército, porque eso significaba que sólo tendría que preocuparse por Hunter.

Hacia el otro lado, empero, las cosas no eran tan simples. Quizás Maximilian Sterling no fuera tan afecto a bromear con él en honor a una "rivalidad" que ya era algo anecdótico, pero Shelby no podía descartar jamás nada que viniera del callado oficial de anteojos. O peor aún, de su esposa y compañera de maldades, Miriya Parino, de quien lo más delicado que podía decirse era que era una persona "absolutamente impredecible". En lo que iba de la noche, Shelby había recibido más andanadas de parte de los Sterling que de nadie más, para risa de Hunter y Hayes.

Y como si no fuera poco para el celebrado de la noche, junto a él se hallaba sentada la persona que más desapercibida pasaba en aquella reunión de titanes, pero a la que Shelby le dedicaba más atención que a nadie... más aún cuando, aprovechando que los demás estaban entretenidos en otra cosa, él la miraba de reojo.

Aquella persona, una joven mujer de cabello rubio vestida con jeans y un sweater azul, le devolvía de tanto en tanto las miradas y les agregaba una sonrisa amistosa, haciendo que Shelby sudara clavos en la cena... aunque ella también tuviera sus propios problemas con la reunión.

La simple verdad era que la teniente Karin Birkeland estaba aún más cohibida que el propio Shelby, si tal cosa fuera posible. A diferencia de Shelby, cuyos tratos con Hunter y Sterling venían desde el principio de la guerra contra los Zentraedi, Karin no tenía más trato con Rick que el que cabía tener entre una piloto y su líder de escuadrón. Con Max Sterling el caso era similar, dada su condición de segundo al mando del Skull, mientras que en cuanto a Miriya Sterling las cosas iban entre una admiración sincera y un temor reverencial.

Y hacia Lisa Hayes... bueno, Karin llevaba el suficiente tiempo en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para conocer todas las historias "absolutamente verdaderas" que circulaban sobre la antigua primer oficial de la fortaleza espacial. Y ni siquiera comprobar en aquella cena que la "Reina del Hielo" era simplemente una mujer joven y muy agradable en su trato conseguía hacer que Karin exorcizara el temor que le despertaba Elizabeth Hayes.

Sumado a todo eso, estar sentada a la misma mesa que el capitán del Ejército por quien estaba empezando a sentir algo que iba más allá de la amistad y la camaradería sólo hacía que Karin Birkeland estuviera mucho muy nerviosa... y atenta a las señales que venían de parte del capitán Shelby.

De esa manera, mientras la charla iba y venía entre los seis comensales, tanto Dan como Karin tenían razones para sentirse muy nerviosos e inquietos... especialmente cuando parecía que los otros cuatro sabían mucho más de lo que decían.

Fue en medio de ese clima de sospecha que Shelby tardó en reparar en que uno de los camareros le estaba tratando de dejar unos paquetitos que le había pedido minutos antes. Finalmente, Shelby recibió los paquetes y le agradeció al cantinero, quien partió presuroso para atender los pedidos de otras mesas y otros clientes.

Ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, Dan abrió uno de aquellos paquetes, de color rojo fuego, y roció su contenido sobre la porción de pizza a la napolitana que tenía en su plato.

La curiosidad fue demasiada para que el comandante Hunter se la guardara por mucho tiempo, y fue así que Rick preguntó de una vez por todas cuál era la historia con esos paquetitos.

– ¿Qué pediste?

– Un poco de condimento – contestó Shelby sin mirar a Rick. – Ketchup.

– Déjamelo ver... – intervino Max, tomando uno de los paquetes y leyendo sus descripciones. – "Condimentado con ajíes Tamadre".

Al escuchar eso, Lisa miró a Miriya y encontró en la Zentraedi la misma expresión de desconocimiento que ella sabía que tenía en su propia cara.

– ¿"Tamadre"? No los conozco...

Las dos amigas se encogieron de hombros en resignación, mientras que Karin trataba de no llamar demasiado la atención... ante la combinación de Lisa Hayes y Miriya Parino, era mejor no tentar la suerte.

Pero "tentar la suerte" era precisamente lo que Dan Shelby estaba haciendo, dado que ni él mismo sabía qué diablos tenía de especial aquel ketchup. La única razón por la que lo había pedido era porque necesitaba algo más de condimentos para su pizza y porque el nombre del producto le había interesado lo bastante como para atreverse a algo nuevo.

– Soy un valiente, entonces – se ufanó Shelby mientras exageraba toda la maniobra de llevarse un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

– Adelante, piloto de Destroid – lo azuzó Rick. – Dinos qué tal es tu condimento.

Impertérrito, Shelby comenzó a masticar el pedazo de pizza, sin que nada extraño apareciera. Al principio, eso fue una decepción para los otros comensales, que ya se estaban imaginando alguna situación ridícula que les permitiera burlarse del oficial del Ejército. Por su parte, el capitán Shelby estaba perfectamente tranquilo, masticando su porción de pizza como si nada... cuando las cosas dejaron de estar "como si nada" en su boca.

Primero empezó como un leve ardor en su paladar... después vino una sensación de tener una colonia entera de hormigas caminándole por la pared del esófago... al rato sintió que toda la boca se le estaba secando como si fuera un cubito de hielo en el Sahara... más tarde vino la falta de aire y de aliento, y los ojos que se le ponían llorosos como si fuera actor de telenovela...

Y la cara se le estaba poniendo de un simpático color rojo que llamó la atención y provocó las sonrisas de sus amigos y comensales, siendo Rick Hunter el primero en picar la cresta del oficial del Ejército, en su aparente sufrimiento.

– ¿Y?

Shelby no le contestó... era más importante llevarse un vaso de agua a la boca... pero ya no le era posible... no cuando el pedazo asesino de pizza terminaba su devastador paso por el esófago del capitán... provocándole un ardor tan espantoso que no tuvo más opción que abrir la boca para refrescarse, recobrar el aliento y luego gritar a voz en cuello:

– ¡¡¡¡Puuuuu–TA MADRE!!!!

La carcajada que estalló en la mesa de los jóvenes militares fue tan fuerte que varias personas sentadas en otras mesas voltearon a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras el capitán Shelby se recuperaba de la quemazón bebiendo agua como un condenado, Rick Hunter tomaba el paquetito de ketchup vacío y releía el nombre, para después hacer un comentario socarrón.

– El nombre estaba bien elegido ¿no lo crees, Max?

El teniente Sterling, que aún se estaba riendo, asintió vivamente.

– Yeap, un producto que cumple su promesa.

Shelby fusiló con la mirada a los dos pilotos de Veritech, que seguían riéndose de él en compañía de sus mujeres... y curiosamente, no se sintió molesto porque Karin también se sumara al jolgorio general. A lo sumo, sólo se sintió levemente avergonzado de haber hecho el ridículo frente a la joven piloto.

Pero esas preocupaciones quedaron de lado cuando Max Sterling volvió al ataque, obligando al oficial del Ejército a retomar su defensa.

– Te falta resistencia, Shelby.

– Seguro – contraatacó Shelby de manera desafiante. – Ahora van a decirme que ustedes podrían comer eso sin problemas.

A eso, el comandante Hunter entrecerró los ojos y cerró el puño, para después hacerle un sencillo pedido a Lisa Hayes... que estaba mucho más cerca de los paquetes de ketchup que el propio Rick.

– Lisa, alcánzame un paquete de esos.

– Rick, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido – le advirtió ella, a lo que Rick contestó con un guiño cómplice.

– Vamos... me conoces...

Lisa se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Rick.

– Precisamente por eso.

El comandante Hunter iba a decir algo más, pero no contó con que Miriya se interpusiera en el asunto, lanzándose en contra de Lisa... lo que no quería decir necesariamente que interviniera a favor suyo.

– Lisa, Rick es un hombre grande y un piloto valiente... déjalo que pruebe el ketchup.

Lejos de convencerse, Lisa siguió en sus trece.

– Ni lo sueñes, Mir – insistió la comandante Hayes. – Después soy yo la que tengo que soportarlo cuando está con indigestión y se siente mal.

– Gracias por eso, amor – murmuró un Rick Hunter molesto y ofendido.

Por su parte, Lisa le sonrió a su novio y hasta se dio el gusto de darle un besito fugaz en los labios... no fue mucho, pero sí alcanzó para confundir a Rick y dejarlo sin más argumentos en el medio de la discusión.

– La moraleja de la historia, Shelby – dijo entonces Max con tono de maestro, aprovechando el momento – es que no debes meterte de cabeza en algo que no sabes si vas a cumplir.

– Es cierto – coincidió Rick, ansioso de recuperar terreno a costa del oficial del Ejército. – Como piloto de combate, debes saber que no te puedes meter en una pelea que no puedes ganar.

– No soy piloto de combate – se defendió Shelby como si eso fuera una ofensa a su buen nombre.

Rick y Max asintieron.

– Claro que no lo eres – dijo Sterling.

– Sólo eres una pobre imitación – añadió Hunter, con la sonrisa necesaria para que Shelby no lo tomara a mal.

La que sí tomó a mal eso fue la teniente Birkeland, que si bien en otro contexto no se hubiera atrevido a plantársele a su jefe de escuadrón y a su segundo al mando, en esa circunstancia se sentía lo suficientemente desenvuelta (quizás a causa de la cerveza) como para ir directamente al choque con las dos máximas autoridades del Skull.

– Señor, me ofende con lo que dice – protestó la teniente.

– Lo lamento, Karin – se excusó Rick con una sonrisa compasiva. – Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste... además... con el material que te tocó para trabajar...

Ahí fue cuando Shelby saltó, en un acto de caballerosidad que, aún cuando él no lo supo en ese momento, le ganó varios puntos a ojos de Karin Birkeland.

– 496 sobre 520 en la evaluación, mi querido comandante Hunter – se ufanó Shelby. – Y todo gracias a la mejor instructora de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Lo único que salvó a Karin fue que con la penumbra del lugar nadie podía notar lo sonrojada que estaba.

Los ojos de Max y de Rick se abrieron grandes como platos, aunque no mostraban la total sorpresa que sentían en realidad. El puntaje que Shelby decía obtener, aún cuando no fuera algo para los libros de historia, era sin embargo sorprendentemente bueno para alguien sin experiencia previa de pilotaje, incluso para los sistemas Destroid.

Eso obligó a los dos oficiales no sólo a reevaluar a Shelby, sino a mirar con más respeto a Karin Birkeland... porque si ella había conseguido que Shelby aprobara con ese puntaje, entonces debía ser buena en lo que hacía.

– Felicitaciones, capitán – exclamó Rick con genuina alegría por su camarada de tierra.

– Todo un logro, Daniel – se sumó Lisa mientras Rick le pasaba un brazo por detrás del hombro. – Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien en esto.

– Como todo en la vida, te irá bien en algo si es lo que realmente quieres... – agregó Max con un tono medio místico y una mirada hacia Shelby que trataba de decirle más que lo que expresaban las palabras. – Si quieres lograr algo en la vida, capitán Shelby, no te escondas ni lo evadas... ve de frente y lucha por eso como un hombre.

Mientras Rick y Lisa miraban confundidos a Max, sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y mientras Karin Birkeland trataba de pasar desapercibida haciéndose la que miraba un automóvil en la calle, Shelby le devolvía a Max una mueca que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos: "¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?".

– ¡Brindemos por eso! – propuso Miriya de manera algo descolgada, rompiendo el silencio y levantando su vaso de cerveza con mermelada en el aire.

Seis vasos chocaron en el aire, mientras sus dueños celebraban el gran logro obtenido por uno de ellos. Ni bien terminó el brindis, todos los presentes volvieron a darle sus felicitaciones al flamante piloto de Destroid del Ejército, que las agradeció de corazón... y en el caso de las felicitaciones que le dio su instructora, llegó incluso a darle un abrazo ante la mirada de todos.

El significado de ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para una persona sensible y diplomática como el primer teniente Max Sterling. Al notar eso, Max tuvo bien en claro que todo lo que Miriya y él podían hacer allí ya estaba hecho, y que a partir de entonces sólo entorpecerían lo que tenía que pasar... o al menos, lo que debía pasar si se basaban en las expresiones de Shelby y Birkeland.

Max miró a su esposa y vio en la expresión de ella que Miriya compartía su punto de vista sobre la situación, lo que lo hizo sentirse más seguro de que no estaba equivocado en lo que pensaba.

Tras llegar a un silencioso acuerdo con su esposa, sellado con un mutuo asentimiento, Max carraspeó y habló como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Bueno, amigos, creo que ya llegó la hora de que partamos de aquí.

– Vamos, Sterling, no seas aguafiestas – protestó Shelby entre risotadas, mientras Karin se daba el lujo de hacer un puchero.

– Es cierto, Max – agregó Rick, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando. – ¿Qué le pasó a ese joven alegre y divertido?

– Primero, jefe, nunca fui alegre y divertido – le contestó Max al comandante Hunter, mirando luego y de reojo a su esposa. – Segundo, me pasó que me casé con una mujer endiabladamente hermosa y endiabladamente loca.

La susodicha entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una sonrisa siniestra a su esposo... tan siniestra que aún conociendo a Miriya, Rick creyó que la cosa podía terminar mal en serio.

– Y endiabladamente capaz de molerte a golpes.

– Amor, no delante de ellos... – dijo Max para evitar la pelea, a lo que Miriya simplemente se encogió de hombros y contestó con su tono más sugerente y seductor...

– Si prefieres que lo hagamos en privado...

El sonrojado de Max sólo fue equiparable a las risas de Rick, Shelby y Lisa, que estaban tomando la franqueza brutal de Miriya como algo por lo cual reír con ganas y fuerza.

– Max, por Dios, está embarazada – dijo Rick en cuanto pudo dejar de reír.

Sin embargo, no fue Max sino Miriya la que le contestó... aunque jamás dejó de fijar sus intensos ojos verdes en su esposo, lanzándole una mirada hambrienta y no precisamente de mermelada.

– Eso no me va a detener, Rick.

En medio de esa discusión, Lisa Hayes notó de reojo algunas miradas que iban de Dan a Karin y viceversa... miradas que le arrancaron una sonrisa a la comandante Hayes. Siendo que ella era una mujer discreta y poco afecta a meterse en donde estorbara (y por lo que creía ver en esas miradas, todos ellos estaban estorbando y mucho), Lisa tomó una decisión rápida y adecuada, dadas las circunstancias.

– Ahora que lo dices, Max, creo que nosotros también tenemos que ir partiendo.

– Aw, ¿ustedes también se van? – preguntó sorprendido Shelby.

– ¡Todavía es temprano! – exclamó Karin.

– ¿Nos estamos yendo? – preguntó confundido el comandante Hunter, ganándose un codazo gratuito y por debajo de la mesa, de parte de Lisa.

– Sí, Rick – insistió ella, señalando con la mirada y de manera poco conspicua a Shelby y Karin. – Ya es hora de que nos vayamos... se hace tarde.

La indirecta de Lisa tardó mucho en ser captada por Rick, algo que le pasaba frecuentemente con las indirectas... pero cuando la captó, no tardó mucho en coincidir con el buen juicio de su novia.

– Aaaahhhhhh... – exclamó Rick con algo de exageración, y Lisa tuvo que evitar taparse la cara con las manos. – Sí, amor, ya es tarde... mejor nos vamos de aquí y tratamos de descansar.

– Además fue un día largo – agregó Lisa.

Max y Miriya asintieron vigorosamente a lo que Lisa decía, al igual que Rick... y tanta vehemencia en la despedida le pareció un tanto sospechosa al capitán Shelby, que ante eso no tuvo más opción que encogerse de hombros, resignarse a lo que iba a pasar y decir:

– Bueno... supongo que es tarde y ya fue una noche larga.

– Oh, no, Dan – lo detuvo Rick, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Shelby y la otra a Karin como para detenerlos si intentaban ponerse de pie. – No tienen por qué irse ustedes dos...

– Eso, muchachos – acotó Miriya. – ¿Por qué no siguen ustedes y terminan por pre---?

Con demasiada experiencia en esas lides, Max se apresuró a tapar la boca de su esposa con un beso... y ella, sorprendida gratamente por el impulso de su esposo, se dejó callar, aún sabiendo que Max no lo hacía por apasionado sino para evitar un problema mayor.

Eran esa clase de reacciones de Max las que hacían que Miriya se tomara con parsimonia lo de aprender a mantener la boca callada...

Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, era que los cuatro oficiales estaban casi ansiosos por irse del Stardust, vaya uno a saber por qué... y dado que ni Dan ni Karin podían hacer nada para detenerlos, no les quedó más alternativa que aceptar lo inevitable: que iban a quedarse los dos completamente solos en el Stardust.

Y al instante de esa revelación compartida, Dan y Karin cruzaron sus miradas y supieron que no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos. Un rápido vistazo a Rick, Max, Lisa y Miriya les confirmó a los dos jóvenes que no iban a lograr escapar por adelantado... menos aún cuando Rick Hunter extrajo de su billetera un par de billetes de cincuenta créditos para pagar la parte de la cena que les correspondía a ellos cuatro.

– No se preocupen, muchachos – dijo Rick mientras dejaba los billetes en manos de Shelby. – Nosotros nos vamos a arreglar con el dinero. Ustedes sólo ocúpense de terminar bien la noche.

"_Lo siento, muchachos_", parecían decirles las miradas de los otros cuatro. "_Hasta aquí llegamos... ahora se arreglan ustedes_."

Luego de las despedidas, felicitaciones y buenos deseos de rigor, los cuatro amigos abandonaron el Stardust, dejando solos a Dan Shelby y Karin Birkeland en una mesa demasiado grande para los dos... una mesa que los mantenía demasiado alejados el uno del otro.

Fue así que Shelby le dijo a uno de los camareros que los dos iban a pasar a otra mesa, y que por lo tanto la cuenta de la cena debía ser pasada a la mesa que los dos eligieran, un pedido al que el camarero accedió de buen grado.

La mesa elegida por Shelby y Karin fue una que estaba más hacia el interior del bar, lejos de la ventana y de la calle... y si bien los dos quisieron convencerse de que la elegían porque era la única mesa para dos que quedaba libre, la pura verdad era que el lugar les parecía más que apropiado... por lo íntimo que parecía ser.

El resto del bar continuaba como siempre, con sus mesas ocupadas por amigos y comensales que charlaban y se divertían con cualquier cosa, y con los camareros y mozos que iban y venían para tomar y llevar pedidos... pero en la pequeña mesa que se había convertido en refugio de los dos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo.

Claro que las cosas no iban necesariamente a pedir de boca. Había miedo, había inquietud y había inseguridad, por más que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo. Era la primera vez que los dos se encontraban sin la excusa de algún acto de servicio o la barrera que el portar uniforme podía levantar entre los dos... era la primera vez que los dos estaban no ya solos, sino juntos.

Y esa fue la razón por la que ni Karin ni Dan dijeron nada durante los primeros minutos, limitándose a beber de sus vasos y tratar de parecer lo más despreocupados que pudieran... a sabiendas de que sólo se estaban mintiendo a sí mismos.

De tanto en tanto, los dos cruzaban sus miradas por un instante... y el impacto de ese fugaz contacto visual los dejaba sin aliento.

– Creo que estamos mejor así – dijo Karin con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible al romper el silencio, aunque al instante tuvo que aclararse para evitar malentendidos. – Hablo de que se hayan ido los demás... porque entre nosotros, esta conversación estaba poniéndose demasiado extraña.

– Oye, no me mires a mí, son tus compañeros de escuadrón – le replicó en tono bromista Shelby, agradeciendo silenciosamente a la muchacha por sacar a ambos de ese impasse. – ¿Cómo fue que saliste tan normal de ese manicomio que es el Skull?

Ella frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa demostraba que estaba de un excelente humor.

– ¿Qué puedo decir, Dan? Soy una chica especial.

Hubo algo en la manera que tuvo Karin de decir eso, algo en su expresión y postura corporal que fascinó a Dan Shelby y lo dejó momentáneamente embobado y pasándose la mano por el hombro como en un tic nervioso, mientras seguía perdido irremediablemente en un par de ojos grises que se veían agrandados y especialmente encantadores en la penumbra del lugar.

Y esa sonrisa... Shelby no sabía cómo sería el Cielo, pero tenía perfectamente claro que si esa sonrisa no estaba allí, entonces no sería del todo perfecto.

Tan embobado quedó Dan Shelby que le costó unos segundos encontrar lo más adecuado para decir, mientras apoyaba la mano en el primer lugar que encontraba.

– Bueno... tú eres muy especial...

Curiosamente, más tarde Dan Shelby notaría que esa frase tenía muchos más significados que el evidente.

Ella no supo qué decir a eso... no supo de qué manera salir del estremecimiento en el que la habían dejado esas pocas pero sinceras palabras de Shelby. No sabía cómo podía recuperarse del shock de escuchar al hombre del que se había prendado casi sin notarlo refiriéndose a ella como alguien "especial".

"_¿Pero especial en qué sentido, diablos?_" chilló Karin para sus adentros. "_¿"Especial" como única o "especial" como...?_"

Ante el temor de parecer como si hubiera quedado en coma, Karin se estremeció y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida a Shelby. Después, la joven piloto trató de beber de su vaso, tanto para seguir manteniendo la apariencia de normalidad, como para refrescar su garganta repentinamente seca.

Para su sorpresa, le costó mover la mano, y naturalmente miró hacia ella para ver qué estaba pasando, mientras Dan hacía lo propio.

Sólo entonces los dos notaron que la mano de Dan se había posado sin proponérselo sobre la de Karin.

***************************************************

Luego de salir del Stardust, Rick y Lisa caminaron por la calle hasta el lugar en donde habían dejado su automóvil.

Fue una charla amena y deliciosa entre dos personas profundamente enamoradas, en la que hubo desde temas serios e incluso urticantes hasta las clásicas sonrisas y chistes con los que los dos condimentaban todas sus conversaciones... y de vez en cuando, un beso tormentoso robado sin pudor alguno al otro.

La noche de Nueva Macross era tranquila y fresca, quizás demasiado para una noche de verano como aquella, pero ninguno de los dos iba a quejarse de algo que les daba la oportunidad de mimarse y acurrucarse mutuamente mientras seguían su caminata.

Definitivamente, una caminata como esa era la mejor manera que los dos podían encontrar para compensar aquellas deliciosas pizzas que acababan de cenar... dadas las circunstancias. No era ningún secreto para Rick y Lisa que había una forma mucho más agradable de quemar calorías, y por lo que cada uno podía ver en la mirada tierna y encendida del otro, aquella noche iban a tener una buena sesión de ese ejercicio tan delicioso.

Y si a Lisa le quedó alguna duda, Rick se la borró con un más que sugerente beso que recorrió la línea de la mandíbula de la joven, hasta terminar en los labios abiertos y ansiosos de Lisa Hayes. Por su parte, ella reaccionó dejando escapar un suspiro de puro placer que fue música para los oídos del comandante Hunter, que tras darse el gusto de una sonrisa, prosiguió su ataque, sin el menor empacho en arrinconar a Lisa contra la pared.

Afortunadamente para los dos, no había muchos transeúntes que pudieran escandalizarse por ese gratuito espectáculo de impúdico amor.

Pero aún cuando mimarse y devorarse a besos fuera algo sumamente grato para los dos, más grato les sería poder dedicarse a ese agradable entretenimiento en la paz de su hogar y no en la vía pública, por lo que los dos jóvenes se resignaron a lo inevitable y retomaron su caminata.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al Fiat cuando todo comenzó.

Al principio, ni Rick ni Lisa le prestaron atención al pequeño grupito de seis o siete muchachos que venían caminando por la vereda en sentido contrario al suyo, charlando y hablando de sus cosas; a lo sumo, si los llegaron a ver, los tomaron por jóvenes listos para una noche de diversión en el centro de la ciudad, vestidos para la ocasión con aquellas ropas que ellos no se pondrían ni borrachos.

Desafortunadamente, uno de ellos sí les prestó atención a los dos jóvenes oficiales militares... y se detuvo.

Al instante, sus amigos se detuvieron junto a él... y miraron a las mismas personas a las que el primero estaba viendo.

– Hey... yo los conozco a ustedes – dijo repentinamente el joven, aunque ni Rick ni Lisa se dieron por aludidos.

Sólo cuando el joven se colocó junto al automóvil, Rick y Lisa notaron que la cosa era con ellos... y al ver la cara del muchacho, que no era precisamente amistosa o agradable, un resquemor de inquietud recorrió a los dos novios de pies a cabeza.

La cara del muchacho empeoró cuando confirmó con quienes hablaba.

– Sí... tú eres ese asesino Hunter, ¿no es así? – exclamó el pandillero, silbando después de manera exagerada tras echarle un vistazo al automóvil de Rick y Lisa. – Vaya, vaya, vaya... sí que te pagan bien, ¿no es verdad, carnicero de Indiana?

Actuando rápidamente, Rick maniobró para abrir la puerta del asiento del acompañante; Lisa subiría primero y él la seguiría cuanto antes, alejándose de allí antes de que hubiera algún problema.

Pero para cumplir ese plan, Rick tenía que sacarse de encima momentáneamente a aquel tipo y evitar que sus amigos, a quienes ya les veía una cara tan avinagrada y desagradable como al primero, se metieran en el asunto.

– Mira, amigo, sólo quiero subirme e irme de aquí, no quiero problemas – murmuró Rick, sólo para que el muchacho lo interrumpiera con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

– Pero ya los tienes, asesino... _tú_ eres el problema.

El rostro de Rick se endureció; el de Lisa se llenó de preocupación y de furia a la vez... y los amigos del provocador ya estaban junto a él, listos para reforzar lo que a todas luces ya era una presión descarada sobre el joven piloto militar.

– Te salvaste de la justicia, ¿eh, Hunter? – lo azuzó el joven, mirando después a sus compañeros que reían con él. – Me parece que vamos a tener que hacer nosotros lo que los jueces no quisieron hacer... ¿no les parece, muchachos?

Los gamberros ya estaban con el ceño fruncido; uno de ellos incluso hizo un gesto teatral de golpear un puño cerrado en la otra mano abierta. Lentamente, los muchachos dieron pasos para arrinconar a Rick contra el automóvil, en preparación para lo que para ellos era "el castigo merecido".

Por su parte, Rick no tenía intenciones de meterse en una pelea contra siete muchachos, aunque tampoco iba a dejarse golpear mansamente. El joven piloto trató de ponerse en una posición defensiva, que buscaba hacerles entender a los gamberros que les iba a ir bastante mal si trataban de actuar contra él... pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la voz tronante de Lisa Hayes se inmiscuyó en la conversación, dirigiendo una orden teñida de disgusto hacia el provocador que osaba arrinconar a su novio.

– ¡Cierre la boca!

De mil amores, Rick hubiera deseado que Lisa no se metiera en el asunto... porque eso significaba, como ocurrió entonces, que los provocadores fijaran su atención en ella y no en él, metiéndola de lleno en el problema y convirtiéndola en un nuevo blanco de las palabras (y gestos) de aquellos muchachos.

Y el provocador líder confirmó los temores de Rick Hunter, ya que clavó sus ojos en la figura de Lisa y dejó escapar un silbido que en otro contexto hubiera pasado por un cumplido... pero que allí y entonces, estaba teñido del más vitriólico desprecio hacia Lisa Hayes.

– Pero mira nada más qué bonita compañía... si es la mismísima puta de Gloval en persona, y vestida para matar.

La sangre de Rick Hunter ardió en sus venas y lo fue llenando de un deseo incontenible de moler a palos a ese imbécil... y lo mismo le ocurrió a Lisa Hayes, quien escupió una sola palabra con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

– Desgraciado...

– ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? – continuó increpando burlonamente el pandillero a Lisa. – ¿Finalmente te hartaste del viejo y fuiste a buscar carne joven?

Ese momento fue el quiebre de la paciencia del joven piloto militar, quien se interpuso entre el gamberro y Lisa con toda la intención de protegerla de ese tipo.

– ¡Te lo advierto, cerdo! – explotó entonces Rick Hunter, tras sentir que la situación había pasado el punto de no retorno cuando Lisa se convirtió en blanco de aquellos desgraciados. – ¡Una palabra más, y---!

– ¿Por qué esperar?

Antes de que Rick lo notara, el gamberro había conectado su puño derecho con la boca del estómago del piloto, haciéndolo contorsionar de dolor y perder el aliento... aunque no bastó para hacerlo caer al suelo, como se lo había propuesto el muchacho con ese golpe.

Al ver eso, Lisa gritó con desesperación.

– ¡RICK!

El joven piloto continuaba doblado sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el aire e incorporarse una vez más, pero no le fue posible; el líder de la pandilla le asestó un golpe en la espalda y lo dejó sobre el suelo, apoyado únicamente sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

Lentamente, Rick levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules fulminaban de ira a los provocadores. Éstos, lejos de sentirse intimidados, se lanzaron a golpear al caído piloto de combate, aplicándole golpe tras golpe ante la mirada aterrada de la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Para añadir insulto a la agresión, el líder de los camorristas le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica a Lisa y le asestó un comentario vicioso a la víctima de sus golpes.

– ¿No eres tan macho ahora, no?

Rick respondió alzando la cabeza y lanzando un escupitajo que dio de lleno en la mejilla del líder de los matones, para después abalanzarse sobre sus piernas y hacerlo caer al suelo de manera poco elegante.

Tras ese contraataque de su víctima, una vez más volvieron los gamberros a patear y golpear a Rick, aunque el joven piloto se defendía bastante bien de sus agresores y conseguía dejarles a más de uno unas merecidas gracias por sus atenciones... hecho que puso a los camorristas de peor humor y los incentivó a empeorar la golpiza.

Sin que ellos la pudieran ver, Lisa se acercó a los camorristas, dispuesta a meterse a golpes en el asunto si hacía falta... y tomó por el hombro al jefe de la pandilla, quien sólo entonces se había vuelto a poner de pie, listo para proseguir con la agresión al comandante Hunter.

– ¡Deténganse!

El provocador no tenía ganas de verse molestado por Lisa, de modo que la empujó poco ceremoniosamente de allí.

– ¡Fuera de aquí, puta!

Libre ya de la molestia que era Lisa Hayes, el camorrista se lanzó sin asco a golpear a la figura caída de Rick Hunter, que resistía aquellos golpes con toda su energía, sin dejar de devolver todo lo que era posible.

Durante un tiempo que a Lisa le pareció eterno, la golpiza continuó y continuó; los puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos de los camorristas continuaban dejando su marca en Rick Hunter, que se defendía como un león acosado por una manada de hienas... aún cuando éstas fueran muchas más en número y fuerza aparente.

Justo cuando Lisa estaba por hacer un nuevo intento, decidida ya a asestarle un golpe fulminante a la nuca expuesta del líder de los pandilleros, el sonido estridente de una sirena rompió con el clima del lugar, sumiendo a los pandilleros en un estado de pánico y estupefacción del que sólo pudieron salir cuando uno de ellos gritó lo evidente.

– ¡LA POLICÍA!

Efectivamente, un patrullero de la Policía Civil avanzaba a toda velocidad por la calle, deteniéndose justo a pocos metros del lugar donde estaba siendo atacado Rick Hunter. Del vehículo descendieron cuatro agentes policiales, cada uno de ellos con una fiera macana de plástico duro en la mano. Los agentes policiales avanzaron rápidamente hacia los pandilleros, quienes tras un instante inicial de confusión se lanzaron a la huída en direcciones distintas.

Sin preocuparse por ello, los cuatro policías se ocuparon de los camorristas que estaban más cerca; tres de ellos cayeron al suelo tras ser tomados por los policías, y allí empezó lo que podría definirse como un acto de "justicia poética".

Los policías empezaron a golpear a macanazo limpio a los pandilleros que habían conseguido detener, sin aminorar el ritmo de los golpes por unos buenos minutos. Era claro que aquellos policías estaban bajo mucha presión desde todos los flancos, y que aquellos pandilleros que habían detenido les servirían como buena manera de desahogar sus presiones.

Una y otra y otra vez las macanas golpearon las espaldas y brazos de los caídos pacifistas, mientras los agentes que las empuñaban continuaban su labor, impertérritos a los aullidos y maldiciones de los pandilleros.

Pero hasta la golpiza eventualmente dejó de agradarles a los policías. Cuando éstos se dieron por satisfechos, levantaron a sus detenidos y los hicieron poner de pie, para después estamparlos contra la pared más cercana e ir con la siguiente parte de su trabajo: colocarles las esposas.

Uno de los detenidos, que había sido el líder de esa pandilla, todavía tenía fuerzas para lanzarle un grito al policía que lo mantenía sujeto.

– ¡Suéltame!

– No lo creo – le contestó el policía, forzando los brazos del joven sólo un poco más de lo que era necesario para colocarle las esposas. – Vas a pasar un buen tiempo en la cárcel, "pacifista".

Mientras tres de los agentes se llevaban a los camorristas arrestados al patrullero, en donde esperarían la llegada de refuerzos para poder llevarlos a la comisaría más cercana, el oficial a cargo de la patrulla caminó a donde estaba Lisa, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo cuidando a Rick como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por su parte, el comandante Hunter estaba acostado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba y tratando de ignorar el dolor espantoso que le llegaba de todo el cuerpo... porque prácticamente esos pandilleros no habían dejado lugar de su cuerpo sin atender con sus golpes y patadas.

– Escuchamos algunos ruidos en nuestra ronda y vinimos para acá... lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo – se disculpó el policía ante Rick y Lisa. – ¿Está usted bien?

– Estoy bien, oficial... muchas gracias – contestó Lisa, mirando luego a los detenidos mientras permanecían bajo vigilancia policial. – ¿Quiénes son?

– Gamberros... pacifistas... chicos con demasiado tiempo libre – respondió el oficial de la Policía Civil, escupiendo aquellas descripciones como si le parecieran un insulto. – Estamos teniendo muchos problemas con ellos hoy en día... usted sabe... las noticias y todo.

Lisa coincidía plenamente con el policía; si las cosas ya estaban tensas hasta el hartazgo entre los militares, la situación debía ser peor entre aquellos encargados de mantener la ley y el orden en la ciudad... que eran los que estaban siempre en primera fila cada vez que los pacifistas se movían en una de sus marchas, lo que los convertía en los blancos preferenciales de aquellos.

El agente de policía miró de reojo a los arrestados, que todavía estaban puestos contra el patrullero policial, y una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro.

Por su parte, Lisa estaba por decir algo... pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Rick estaba intentando incorporarse, y naturalmente todo pasó a un segundo plano.

– ¡Rick! – exclamó ella entre el alivio y el temor. – ¿Estás bien?

Tras tantos golpes, era comprensible que Rick hubiera terminado medio mareado y algo atontado... de modo que Lisa ni le reprochó que tardara en contestarle, o que lo hiciera con un comentario tan incoherente como hilarante para ella.

– Wow... dos Lisas... soy un tipo con suerte...

Ella sonrió y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos humedecidos, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Rick y de paso, revisar si había alguna secuela grave de la golpiza.

Por fortuna, no había nada grave en la superficie, lo que hizo sonreír de alivio a la comandante Hayes. Su novio no sólo tenía la cabeza dura como un roble, sino que también parecía tener un cuerpo tan resistente como dicho árbol.

– No tienes nada grave... – suspiró aliviada Lisa, haciendo que Rick le respondiera con desparpajo.

– Deberías ver cómo quedó el otro tipo, amor...

Los ojos de Rick se cruzaron con los de Lisa. En los de él había puro y absoluto amor; en los de ella había alivio por ver salvo y más o menos sano a su novio... y un poco de reproche por la pelea, que no se le escapó a Rick por más atontado que lo dejaran los golpes.

– No iba a dejar que te insultaran así...

– Te amo mucho... – repuso ella, rodeando con sus brazos a Rick y abrazándolo.

– Yo también...

Los dos probablemente terminarían besándose, de no ser porque el jefe de la partida policial creyó conveniente inmiscuirse para hacer una sugerencia amable, vista la condición que tenía Rick tras la golpiza.

– Si me disculpan, creo que lo más conveniente es que lo llevemos al hospital más cercano.

Más molesto por haber sido interrumpido antes de besar a Lisa que por cualquier otra cosa, Rick objetó la sugerencia.

– No me siento mal.

– Pero no pierde nada con una revisión – argumentó el policía en una envidiable muestra de sentido común. – Nos evitaríamos sorpresas desagradables.

Lisa aprobó la sugerencia del policía y después se lo hizo saber a Rick.

– Tiene razón, Rick.

Mientras ayudaba a Lisa a levantar a Rick, el agente de policía le hizo un ofrecimiento a la comandante Hayes que ella no tardaría en declinar.

– Si quieren, los podemos llevar---

– Tenemos el auto aquí mismo, muchas gracias.

– Por nada, señorita – respondió el agente de la Policía Civil para después volver a ocuparse de "su" pandillero. – Nosotros nos vamos a llevar a estos estúpidos para que aprendan la lección del día. Una vez más, les pido disculpas por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Lisa le sonrió al agente de la Policía y luego miró a Rick, que a pesar de estar tambaleante y aún un poco confundido por la tunda, se veía más firme y seguro que antes... y como si quisiera demostrarlo, él le pasó una mano por detrás a Lisa, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo

– Llegó más que a tiempo, oficial, no se preocupe – le aseguró Lisa al policía, mientras miraba con cariño a Rick. – Muchas gracias por todo.

El policía asintió y se despidió respetuosamente, incluso casi colocándose en posición de firmes al hacerlo.

– Que tengan una buena noche.

Mientras el agente de policía volvía a su patrullero y a sus prisioneros, Lisa se ocupaba de abrir la puerta del lado del acompañante, para después ayudar a Rick a sentarse con sumo cuidado, tratando de no causarle ningún tipo de dolor. Cuando Rick se sentó, Lisa hizo lo propio del lado del conductor, molestándose únicamente en hacer oficial su decisión a Rick con un anuncio que no admitiría crítica alguna

– Yo conduzco, Hunter. Ni se te ocurra discutirme.

– Ni que esté en condiciones, amor – repuso el piloto en medio de un arrebato de dolor.

Sin perder el tiempo, Lisa se abalanzó sobre Rick, tratando de no aplastarlo en el proceso, y lo besó con toda su alma en cuanto pudo hacerlo... y ella sintió que su corazón se estremecía al comprobar que Rick le devolvía el beso con ternura y cariño a pesar de todo...

Eso sólo la incentivó a redoblar sus esfuerzos y volver al ataque, aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo para no tentar la suerte con Rick.

Cuando finalmente dejó de besarlo y después de darse unos segundos para mirar esos ojos brillantes y azules que la tenían enloquecida, Lisa acarició el rostro de Rick y le hizo una pregunta muy sencilla.

– ¿Mejor?

– Un poco... – contestó Rick después de simular pensarlo muy seriamente. – Pero voy a necesitar más.

– Veremos qué dice el médico.

– ¡Hayes!

La comandante Hayes se limitaría a mostrarle la lengua a su piloto como única respuesta, para después encender el motor del auto y comenzar el viaje al hospital más cercano, en donde esperaba que aquella sorprendente locura pudiera tener un final tranquilo y sin consecuencias.

***************************************************

Un breve paso por el hospital más próximo terminó por traer paz y alivio a Rick y Lisa; no había consecuencias más graves para el joven piloto que los magullones y moretones que tantos golpes le habían dejado en el cuerpo... aunque las heridas en el ánimo de Rick y de Lisa tardarían mucho tiempo en curarse.

Los incidentes habían dejado un amargo sabor de boca a los dos jóvenes. Hasta aquel momento, la tensión social y el descontento que imperaba en la ciudadanía los había tocado muy por encima, salvando situaciones como las vividas durante los coletazos del incidente de Indiana... pero era la primera vez que los dos experimentaban una agresión como aquella desde el final de la guerra.

A Lisa Hayes todavía la dominaba la misma rabia e impotencia que sintió cuando vio a aquellos pandilleros moler a golpes al hombre de su vida, sin poder hacer ella más que gritar y tratar de golpear a alguno de esos tipos, sin mayores resultados. No importaba que Rick le reasegurara una y otra vez que todo ya había pasado: para ella, esa horrenda situación la había dejado perturbada y dolida... un dolor que tardaría tanto en desaparecer como la furia que sentía hacia esos tipos.

Rick, por otro lado, no estaba para tantos devaneos emocionales. Todo lo que el joven piloto sentía en ese momento era un profundo y perdurable dolor... pero a causa de los golpes, no de otra cosa. Aunque en realidad, había algo que lo enfurecía mucho más que cualquier agresión en su contra, y eso era la sarta de insultos que aquel cobarde gamberro le había asestado a Lisa. Esas palabras espantosas todavía le hacían hervir la sangre y lo llenaban de una resolución fulminante por ir a golpear pacifistas donde quiera que estuvieran.

Aunque visto cómo estaban las cosas, quizás fuera preferible dejar que el día terminara de manera más o menos tranquila.

Ni bien salieron del hospital, Lisa se ocupó de avisarle a Claudia, a los Sterling y a Shelby de lo que había pasado, tranquilizándolos y asegurándoles que Rick no había sufrido mayores heridas... pero guardándose convenientemente todo lo demás para no irritarlos más de lo que estaban. Después de todo, la comandante Hayes estaba segura de que aquel maldito incidente no tardaría en empeorar el ya tenso clima que se vivía en la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

Por el momento, sin embargo, esas preocupaciones estaban lejos de su atención. Desde el momento mismo en que los dos regresaron a su casa, la primera prioridad de Lisa fue asegurarse de que Rick se sintiera lo más cómodo y tranquilo posible, para lo que lo condujo lentamente, sosteniéndolo con sus brazos, hasta el sofá de la casa.

En el trayecto, el joven piloto no pudo evitar quejarse de sus dolores, no porque no los resistiera, sino porque ya eran demasiado.

– Ouchhh...

– Ven por acá... – indicaba Lisa mientras ayudaba a Rick a moverse por el living, sin percatarse de que la pierna de su novio acabó golpeándose contra uno de los sillones.

– ¡Cuidado con mi pierna!

– Lo siento, amor...

El viaje de los horrores terminó bien rápido, justo cuando Rick sintió una nueva oleada de dolor que lo acometía desde sus golpeadas piernas.

– Aaggghhhhh...

– Ya, ya... – intentaba calmarlo Lisa mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse en el sofá. – Acuéstate por aquí...

Rick accedió al pedido de Lisa, cuidando de no forzarse demasiado con los movimientos, y después de un buen rato de maniobrar para no hacerse sufrir innecesariamente, el comandante Hunter pudo por fin acostarse boca arriba en el sofá y dejar descansar su golpeado cuerpo.

A su lado, Lisa tomó una silla y se sentó junto a él, sin dejar de sostenerle y acariciarle la mano... o de mirarlo a los ojos con ternura mientras él permanecía en el sofá.

– ¿Mejor?

– Un poco... – le contestó él, tratando además de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa dulce.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le estremecía de ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Rick... ese rostro que ella adoraba y que ahora llevaba dos o tres feos moretones en distintos rincones, cortesía de un grupo de violentos que curiosamente se hacían llamar "pacifistas".

La mano de Lisa pasó suavemente por encima de esos moretones para acariciar a su novio, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Rick se sacudía levemente al contacto de su mano con su piel.

– ¿Todavía te duele?

– Sí... – le contestó él con tal voz de dolor que ella se conmovió.

– ¿Por donde?

El piloto señaló su mejilla izquierda, en especial un moretón oscuro que estaba bastante cerca de su ojo.

– Por acá...

Al instante, Lisa se agachó sobre él y posó sus labios en el sitio del moretón, dándole a Rick un beso suave y fugaz que le sentó mejor que cualquier medicina. Ella lo sabía y lo podía notar, ya que sintió cómo el piloto se estremecía con aquel beso y cómo en sus labios, y en sus ojos también, se dibujaba la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado.

Cuando Lisa terminó el beso, Rick volvió a poner cara de sufriente y se apresuró a indicar con su dedo un moretón que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula.

– Y por acá...

Acto seguido, y para alivio infinito del piloto de combate, Lisa obró una vez más su magia, dándole a su novio un beso y una caricia que a ella le costó mucho no convertir en un nuevo arrebato de pasión... ella estaba interesada en que su novio no acabara con todos los huesos rotos aquella noche.

Pero esa no era la idea de Rick, que quería más y más Lisa en su vida... como ella lo notó cuando el joven, sonriendo traviesamente, señaló un moretón que tenía en el lado derecho de su frente, poniendo después su más practicada cara de sufrido.

– Y acá también... – insistió en quejarse Rick. – Me duele todo...

– Exagerado – le contestó Lisa con una sonrisa de fingido desprecio, lo que motivó una protesta viva y sentida de su novio.

– ¡Estoy sufriendo!

– El médico dice que no tienes nada más que unos raspones y moretones, pilotito.

Otra vez volvió a poner Rick una cara de sufrimiento agonizante, que junto con la intensa y dolida mirada azul de sus ojos, estuvo bien cerca de hacer que Lisa dejara atrás su repentina resistencia a seguir besándolo. Lo que Rick no había tenido en cuenta era que Lisa iba a bromear con él hasta el último momento... y que nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Ni siquiera su lamento más lastimero.

– ¡Pero duelen como no te imaginas!

La comandante Hayes, aquella mujer que era su razón de ser y existir, simplemente entrecerró sus ojos verdes y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – lanzó ella en tono desafiante.

La respuesta de Rick fue la ideal: sonrió con ternura e inocencia y trató de darle pena con toda su expresión, agregando algún leve chillido de dolor para hacer más completa la escena... señalándose además varios lugares de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

La idea del piloto era que Lisa captara el mensaje sin tener que decírselo.

Por suerte para él, Lisa ya era muy hábil para captar las indirectas no verbales de su novio.

– ¿Más besos?

– Si no es molestia... – le respondió él con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir haciendo sufrir a su novio, por lo que Lisa le sonrió y volvió a agacharse para así poder besarlo con mayor facilidad... el primer beso fue justo en la barbilla del piloto, en donde ella se dio el gusto de torturar de placer a Rick con su lengua; después sus labios fueron marcando un camino de amor por toda la barbilla del piloto, para terminar con una llegada triunfal a los labios expectantes del comandante Hunter en el mismo momento en que ella acariciaba la mejilla de Rick con sus manos.

Antes de hacer que aquel beso fuera algo inolvidable, Lisa se separó de él sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle:

– Te los mereces, amor... has sido muy valiente.

Y después, Lisa se lanzó abiertamente a atrapar los labios de Rick en los suyos propios y demostrarle exactamente aquello que el piloto merecía por su valor; un beso tormentoso y cargado de cariño que a pesar de todo, era una pálida e insuficiente muestra de todo el amor que ella albergaba en su corazón por él.

De cualquier manera, ese beso fue lo bastante potente como para casi provocarle un paro cardíaco a Rick Hunter... a falta de eso, el piloto sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer y de amor, al punto de hacerle olvidar, sólo por un instante, que había recibido una golpiza que lo había dejado con dolores por todo el cuerpo.

Sólo Lisa podía obrar esa magia en él... y sólo Lisa podía hacerlo sentir el hombre más dichoso de la Tierra con palabras como las que le dijo entonces, mientras él todavía no podía sacudirse ni la locura de aquel beso ni lo que sentía al ver esos ojos profundamente verdes.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti...

Él le pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza y la acercó a él para que pudiera besarla fugazmente en los labios.

– Es lo menos que podía hacer, preciosa – le susurró Rick al oído, motivando que ella le contestara con emoción:

– Siempre tienes que ser mi caballero guardián...

De no ser porque estaba acostado y adolorido, Rick hubiera contestado a eso con una reverencia bien exagerada... pero como no podía hacerlo, el piloto debió contentarse con devolverle a su novia dos sencillas palabras.

– Para servirte.

Como forma de demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por el servicio, Lisa volvió a inclinarse sobre él para besarlo, pero en su afán de dejarse enloquecer por los labios de Rick, ella no reparó en que su codo terminó por apoyarse con demasiada fuerza en el pecho de Rick, provocándole a su novio un dolor demasiado intenso como para mantenerlo callado por mucho tiempo.

– Ouch...

Rápidamente Lisa levantó el codo y acarició el lugar donde había estado apoyado, mientras le preguntaba a Rick con súbita preocupación y culpa:

– ¿Todavía te duele?

– Un poco – admitió él; ya le era imposible negar lo obvio.

Lisa pensó unos instantes antes de decidirse a actuar. Los besos podían ser lindos e innegablemente placenteros, pero si quería ayudar a Rick, entonces tenía que apelar a recursos más drásticos y duros. Ella no se lo diría en aquel momento, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor y más cómodo... simplemente se lo debía, después de todo el cariño y devoción que él tuviera para con ella luego del derribo de su transporte.

Lo menos que podía hacer para recompensarlo después de un mes entero de ayudarla en su convalecencia, era darle una pequeña mano con las secuelas de esa cobarde golpiza.

Y lo haría, lo quisiera Rick o no.

– Date vuelta – ordenó repentinamente Lisa, dejando con eso muy confundido a un Rick que estaba listo para recibir un nuevo beso, no una orden directa.

– ¿Por qué?

A juzgar por su mirada, Lisa no iba a admitir ni críticas ni dudas, sólo obediencia estricta a sus órdenes. Estaba con esa expresión que Rick tildaba de "señora, sí señora"... y Rick sabía que cuando Lisa estaba de ese humor, la alternativa a la obediencia era la decapitación sumaria por dentellada letal.

Así como la amaba, había ratos en los que Rick le temía a su novia.

– Hazlo – insistió ella, rompiendo así con la última resistencia de Rick.

– Está bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, y no sin buenas dosis de dolor en todo el cuerpo, Rick giró sobre sí mismo para poder darle la espalda a su novia, tras lo cual esperó en silencio a que ella le dijera qué diablos tenía en mente para los dos... pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo, temiendo malas consecuencias para su ya de por sí comprometida integridad física.

Rick no debió esperar mucho más; la siguiente orden de Lisa no tardó en llegar.

– Quítate la camisa.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, el piloto reaccionó de manera defensiva... aún cuando ella fuera la que tuviera todas las riendas en aquel momento particular.

– ¡Lisa!

Ella sólo lo atravesó con la mirada y le hizo una única pregunta.

– ¿Vas a quejarte?

– No, pero... – balbuceó el piloto, sabedor de que no tenía defensa ante ella. – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lisa no dijo absolutamente nada: simplemente esperó a que él obedeciera su orden y se quitara (trabajosamente, dado el dolor que sentía) la camisa, dejando su espalda totalmente descubierta y expuesta a lo que su novia tuviera en mente para él.

Y como estaba cabeza abajo, el comandante Hunter no supo de qué se trataba hasta que sintió dos manos que le empezaban a acariciar la espalda, recorriéndola rítmicamente de arriba a abajo con movimientos suaves y pausados, que al principio le hicieron sentir dolor por todos lados, pero que no tardaron en provocarle ondas cada vez más intensas e irresistibles de placer y tranquilidad.

Ella obraba magia con sus manos, no había otra explicación... y bien pronto, la respiración y los latidos del corazón del piloto estaban en perfecta sincronía con los masajes que Lisa le daba de manera admirable.

¿Dios santo, cómo podía ser que la mereciera? Le alegraba el día con una risa o una broma, lo estremecía con una mirada de aquellos ojos profundos e intensos, lo hacía sentir el ser más dichoso del mundo con un simple beso, lo enloquecía de pasión cada vez que hacían el amor... y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, ahora también resultaba ser que podía curarle los dolores con unas pocas y hábiles pasadas de sus manos.

Rick se sintió tentado de mirarla, para confirmar que fuera una humana y no un ángel venido del Cielo... pero no lo hizo; no tenía ninguna intención de romper la magia o de perturbar el masaje que recibía.

– Ah... – suspiró Rick casi sin pensarlo; hasta ese punto estaba enloquecido de alivio.

Sin siquiera verla, Rick supo que ella había sonreído... y después la sintió más cerca de él que nunca, despertándole escalofríos cuando escuchó la voz suave, susurrante y melodiosa de Lisa Hayes a distancia peligrosamente cercana de su oído.

Se escuchaba como música...

– ¿Mejor?

No podía ocultarlo ni podía mentirle, por lo que Rick debió admitir la pura verdad a su novia.

– Ahora sí...

Ella sonrió una vez más y lo besó en la nuca primero y después en la espalda, aparentemente ignorante del efecto que sus besos tenían en Rick Hunter... o por el contrario, más que consciente de ello, ya que podía ver cómo reaccionaba Rick: con estremecimientos, escalofríos y suspiros de amor que le conmovían el corazón a la joven Lisa Hayes.

Dios, lo amaba tanto...

– Rick Hunter, esto es lo que ganas por ser el hombre más valiente y noble que conozco... – suspiró ella al oído de Rick. – Te amo...

Y las manos de Lisa Hayes, aquellas manos que habían curado el dolor que los médicos fueron incapaces de tratar, retomaron su mágico y sensual recorrido de la espalda de Rick Hunter, quien por su parte estaba muy cerca de descubrir que hasta los dedos de Lisa transmitían amor puro.

Al cabo de diez minutos de masajes, Rick ya casi ni recordaba que su cuerpo le había estado doliendo como los mil demonios apenas un rato antes, e incluso se sintió lo suficientemente aliviado como para acometer la empresa de llevar a Lisa junto a él en el sofá, cosa a la que ella no sólo no se resistió, sino que colaboró entusiastamente para hacerle más fácil las cosas a Rick.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron juntos en el sofá, los besos volvieron a llevar a la joven pareja a la felicidad.

Esa noche que había visto momentos de tensión y espanto en las vidas de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, pasaba sus últimas horas con aquellos dos jóvenes tranquilos y seguros en su casa, restañando las heridas del cuerpo y del alma con la fuerza de su amor.

Para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, eso era algo perfectamente natural.

***************************************************

**Domingo 12 de agosto**** de 2012**

Con el pasar de los meses, el almirante Henry Gloval había aprendido a odiar aquella sala.

Odiaba cada instante que tenía que pasar en la Sala de Situación del Centro de Gobierno. Odiaba el ambiente opresivo y claustrofóbico que tenía el lugar cada vez que se llenaba con las máximas figuras del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Odiaba la _boiserie_ de madera que recubría las paredes, odiaba la iluminación siempre demasiado baja que irritaba su vista, odiaba (cosa extraña en un fumador inveterado como él) el olor persistente a tabaco que tenía el lugar, odiaba las pantallas de televisión y el inmenso planisferio iluminado que estaba allí para marcar los sitios problemáticos del planeta.

Sobre todas las cosas, Gloval odiaba cada ocasión que le hacía concurrir a la Sala de Situación, porque inevitablemente terminaba tratándose de algún nuevo desastre para el Gobierno o para las fuerzas militares que él comandaba.

Y aquel día no era la excepción.

A pesar de algunos encuentros informales con el Primer Ministro y la ministra de Defensa sobre el tema, la reunión oficial se había demorado unos cuantos días, dado que muchos de los ministros del GTU estaban en distintos lugares del mundo cumpliendo tareas oficiales, además de que los equipos de investigadores habían requerido algunos días para tener datos firmes y teorías concretas que presentar ante el Gobierno y los altos mandos militares.

Gloval no necesitaba que le dijeran cuál era la razón de aquella junta de emergencia de los miembros del "comité de crisis" del GTU: sabía exactamente de qué se trataba desde el instante en que uno de sus asistentes le informara, con la cara totalmente pálida de temor, que el senador Lynn Kyle había convocado a una nueva manifestación de protesta al SDF-1, en repudio de la legislación de seguridad propuesta por el Primer Ministro... y de lo que él llamaba "el burdo silenciamiento" de Henri Loizeau.

Una mueca fea oscureció el rostro de Gloval. Todo el asunto de Loizeau había sido una catástrofe desde el primer momento para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, tanto en lo que hacía a su imagen pública como hacia dentro de la propia institución... pero jamás iba a hacer que Gloval o cualquier otro oficial pensara siquiera en ultimar a Loizeau para tratar de sacar algún rédito político que sólo existía en las afiebradas mentes de desequilibrados como Lynn Kyle.

Bastaba con leer la carta póstuma de Loizeau para entender lo que había ocurrido... y a Gloval todavía se le erizaba la piel cada vez que recordaba lo que había sido para él leer el original de dicha carta, que le había sido acercado por los investigadores de la Policía Militar.

Un hombre decente y honorable, un héroe de guerra respetado por todos y merecedor de la lealtad casi fanática de sus subordinados, un oficial cabal y meritorio como Henri Loizeau, había sido llevado al extremo de quitarse la vida por una combinación de mala fortuna, imprevisión y desmesura política.

Y allí estaban pagando el precio todos los máximos dirigentes del GTU; un precio que Loizeau había sido el primero en pagar mediante un sencillo disparo de su reglamentaria.

Pero Loizeau había sido sólo el primero, recordó Gloval con incontenible furia: Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter habían sido los siguientes. La sangre del almirante hervía en sus venas cuando rememoraba la noticia de la cobarde agresión de aquellos pandilleros contra dos de sus mejores oficiales... un ataque que él sintió tan cercano y doloroso como si las víctimas hubieran sido sus propios hijos.

Todo eso contribuía a que el almirante Gloval no estuviera precisamente de ánimo contemporizador para aquella junta, y que se mantuviera junto con los dos coroneles que lo acompañaban, en un estado de frío silencio totalmente ajeno a las charlas y murmullos de los demás funcionarios del Gobierno.

De cualquier manera, todas las conversaciones callaron cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par para que entrara el Primer Ministro. Curiosamente, Pelletier venía con una sonrisa en el rostro que, cuando menos, no se condecía con el ánimo tenso que reinaba en la Sala de Situación.

– Buenas tardes a todos – saludó Pelletier a sus ministros y asesores, quienes contestaron de manera apagada y como lo exigía el protocolo del GTU.

– Primer Ministro.

Poco después, Pelletier se sentó en la cabecera y desplegó un par de revistas sobre la mesa, tomando luego una de ellas y señalando una nota en particular, mientras la sonrisa que portaba se hacía cada vez más grande.

– ¿Sabían que un grupo fundamentalista en Nueva Houston afirma que si se toman las letras que forman mi nombre completo y se las procesa mediante un algoritmo elaborado a partir de un código supuestamente hallado en la Biblia, terminan formando la frase "Baphomet, hijo bastardo de Satanás enviado para la condenación del hombre"?

Una vez que superaron la confusión y la sorpresa, algunos de los ministros se dieron el gusto de una risa para festejar el hallazgo del Primer Ministro, quien parecía también muy interesado en reír... dadas las circunstancias.

Algunos de los presentes, en cambio, mantuvieron las caras de póker.

El almirante Henry Gloval fue uno de ellos.

– Esa es sólo una de las mejores historias que he leído sobre mí en los últimos días – continuó Pelletier, tomando después la otra revista y marcando otro artículo. – Esta otra revista, aparentemente, me coloca en el puesto número 32 de los cincuenta pentagenarios más sexies del mundo.

La expresión de disgusto de Gloval, tanto por la situación como por todo lo que traía encima, se hizo imposible de ocultar... menos que menos para el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

– No sé por qué la cara, almirante – le reprochó con sorna Pelletier, para después marcar otro punto en particular de aquel artículo. – Usted está en el puesto 26.

Ahí los demás miembros del Gabinete, incluido el propio Gloval, se permitieron reír un poco, aunque más allá de la chanza no lograran encontrar ningún motivo de risa. Pero al menos, les venía bien despejarse al menos unos cinco minutos y así poder encarar el resto de los asuntos con un ánimo un poco mejor.

Claro que no tenían cinco minutos... ni siquiera llegaron a tener dos minutos completos antes de que el Primer Ministro cambiara por completo la expresión.

– Señores, pasemos a lo serio – anunció Pelletier para abrir la junta, y su mirada entonces se clavó en el alto y delgado oficial de uniforme azul. – Almirante Gloval, ¿cómo diablos pudo suicidarse Loizeau si estaba bajo vigilancia?

El tono de reproche no le cayó bien a Gloval, pero esta vez sí fue capaz de guardar mejor sus emociones cuando respondió de manera técnica y escueta la pregunta del Primer Ministro.

– Creemos que Loizeau mantenía un arma oculta en algún lugar de su dormitorio.

– ¿Y por qué nunca revisaron su dormitorio? – intervino entonces el ministro de Finanzas, con perplejidad rayana en la incredulidad.

– Porque nunca hubo una orden de allanamiento contra su domicilio, ministro – le contestó con tono cortante el almirante Gloval, a quien no le gustaba para nada el tono empleado por su interlocutor. – ¿O sugiere que deberíamos haber revisado su casa de manera ilegal?

El rostro del otro ministro se arrugó de ira, y su tono igualó en frialdad al de Gloval.

– No, almirante. Sólo que debería haber extremado las precauciones en el caso.

Mientras Gloval lo fulminaba con la mirada, el ministro de Finanzas calló por un segundo antes de terminar la idea que quería que el almirante comprendiera plenamente... más cuando de él dependió aquel desastre desde el primer día.

– Ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que fuimos nosotros los que decidimos "terminar" a Loizeau.

– O peor aún – acotó la ministra de Justicia, dándole una mirada torva a Gloval y sus asistentes. – Que fueron _ustedes_, por su cuenta.

Ante el ataque de los dos políticos, Gloval parecía listo para saltarles al cuello y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la inverosímil intervención de otro encumbrado personaje del Gabinete del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

– Bueno, no le dediquemos tanto tiempo al asunto. Loizeau se suicidó y eso ya es un hecho de por sí irrevocable – habló entonces Svetlana Gorbunova, mirando luego al resto de sus colegas del Gabinete. – Lo que tendría que preocuparnos es lo que va a ocurrir desde ahora.

Satisfecho con la manera en que su ministra de Defensa había contenido la situación antes de que se saliera de control, Marcel Pelletier sonrió y retomó las riendas de la junta, recobrando en ese momento la atención indivisa de todos sus ministros y principales funcionarios.

– Específicamente, con nuestro senador favorito. ¿Para cuándo convocó su nueva marcha?

– Para mañana mismo a las 11 de la mañana, Primer Ministro – le confirmó el ministro de Seguridad, Eliezer Eitan, sin necesidad de leer la carpeta que contenía todos los datos. – Recorrerán la ruta desde el Centro de Gobierno hasta el SDF-1.

– Por sólo 39,95 si utilizan sus millas de manifestante frecuente – bufó con desparpajo el ministro de Asuntos Diplomáticos, cuyo odio hacia Lynn Kyle sólo era un secreto para los ermitaños.

Se desató una nueva ronda de risas entre el Gabinete, que hubiera durado un buen rato de no ser por la interrupción seca de Pelletier.

– Señores.

Casi como si fueran escolares regañados, los demás asistentes a la reunión callaron y cambiaron las risas y comentarios por gestos serios y atentos.

– Muy bien, quiero opciones, damas y caballeros – reclamó Pelletier de sus ministros y funcionarios. – La violencia en las calles ya está saliéndose de control con todos estos incidentes. Evidentemente, el senador Lynn está dispuesto a prenderle fuego a esta ciudad y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. Así que la pregunta es sencilla: ¿qué hacemos?

Todas las miradas convergieron en el ministro de Seguridad, y Eliezer Eitan estaba listo para el desafío.

– Los planes de contingencia que elaboramos con la Municipalidad de Nueva Macross incluyen un despliegue adicional de personal policial en el área de manifestación, tomando a efectivos asignados actualmente a labores administrativas y redesplegando momentáneamente personal afectado al patrullaje de la ciudad. Creemos que con eso podremos mantener una cobertura casi total de todo el trayecto de la manifestación.

Pelletier asintió y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más, de no ser porque se vio interrumpido por el mismísimo almirante Gloval. Éste, por su parte, vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en discusión algo que sus equipos de planificadores habían estado desarrollando por su cuenta desde hacía varios meses para una situación como aquella.

Podía ser una propuesta que a Gloval le pusiera los pelos de punta con sólo pensarla, pero para el almirante, no había otra alternativa más que la que él tenía; los planes del ministro Eitan pecaban de ser demasiado blandos para lo que requería la hora.

– Señor, tengo una propuesta.

– Adelante, almirante – lo invitó Pelletier, con sorpresa y curiosidad por saber qué tenía en mente Gloval.

Una vez recibida la venia de Pelletier, Gloval le hizo un gesto a uno de sus ayudantes.

– Coronel...

El coronel se levantó de su asiento y alistó el proyector de diapositivas para una presentación, ocupándose luego de bajar las luces para que nada perturbara la exposición.

– Es un plan de operaciones, nombre clave "Ventisca" – comenzó a relatar Gloval, cambiando las diapositivas mientras avanzaba con su explicación. – Básicamente, consiste en un despliegue preventivo de las unidades terrestres del Distrito Militar Nueva Macross en la ciudad, como paso previo ante un posible ataque enemigo... o ante la posibilidad de disturbios generalizados y colapso de la autoridad.

Mientras los ministros observaban los gráficos y mapas de la presentación, el almirante Gloval continuaba exponiendo su propuesta a los funcionarios del GTU... sin percatarse de que varios de ellos estaban atónitos ante lo que veían: un plan detallado hasta el más mínimo elemento para poner a la capital del GTU en manos militares.

– "Ventisca" apunta a contener cualquiera de estas situaciones mediante un despliegue rápido de nuestras fuerzas, contando con la sorpresa y la conservación de la iniciativa para prevenir movimientos hostiles, o al menos, morigerar sus efectos.

La diapositiva mostró entonces un listado de unidades militares del Ejército, cada una identificada por su designación y su escudo de armas; todas ellas estaban acantonadas en la capital o en las bases aledañas.

– Todas las unidades del Distrito Militar tienen un papel asignado en Ventisca, y para que entren en acción sólo se requiere una orden – concluyó Gloval, dejando que su mirada se enfocara en Pelletier mientras culminaba la frase.

Con la presentación terminada, el coronel volvió a subir las luces y regresó a su asiento. El resto de los asistentes permaneció en silencio y sin decir nada sobre lo que vieron... hasta que el Primer Ministro rompió con el silencio, despertando allí mismo la inquietud del propio almirante Gloval.

– Déjeme ver si le entendí, almirante Gloval... – dijo Pelletier en un tono que fue de la consulta al pedido de explicaciones. – ¿Usted sugiere que declaremos la ley marcial en la ciudad?

El almirante tragó saliva: a él le gustaba aún menos la idea... pero eso no quitaba que la considerara completamente indispensable en aquel momento, aún cuando eso fuera de choque contra las posturas más moderadas del Primer Ministro.

– Señor, a estas alturas creo que es necesario poner un coto a toda esta situación.

– ¿Sacando al Ejército a la calle? ¿Aún después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que sus tropas se hicieron cargo de la seguridad?

– No tenemos ninguna garantía de que esta nueva marcha vaya a ser pacífica... más si recordamos lo que ocurrió la última vez – argumentó Gloval. – Me parece prudente que nos adelantemos a los hechos y tratemos de prevenir mayores tragedias.

Pelletier miró incrédulo a Gloval, como si no pudiera concebir que se estuviera proponiendo esa opción en la junta.

– Almirante, está proponiendo arrojar combustible al fuego – trató de hacerse entender el Primer Ministro, sin perder la autoridad ni por un instante. – Lynn Kyle no va a detenerse sólo porque vea soldados en la calle... y menos los enfervorizados que lo siguen.

Gloval se irguió en su asiento, y para inquietud del Gabinete, le contestó al Primer Ministro de manera que podía tomarse como ligeramente irrespetuosa de su comandante en jefe.

– Con todo respeto, señor... pero la opción que enfrentamos es dejar que Kyle nos queme o levantar un cortafuegos.

Pelletier fusiló con la mirada a Gloval, como si el almirante hubiera pretendido tirar abajo su gobierno con aquella propuesta. El resto del Gabinete calló, dejando que las dos figuras más prominentes del GTU siguieran siendo el centro de la tensión en esa junta... pero lo que ninguno esperó fue que uno de los ministros interviniera en la discusión.

– Concuerdo con el almirante Gloval, señor – declaró el ministro de Asuntos Diplomáticos, que miró alrededor de la mesa para buscar apoyo entre sus colegas del Gabinete. – Con los antecedentes de Lynn Kyle y sus anteriores manifestaciones, nada nos garantiza que esto tenga un buen final si lo dejamos marchar tranquilo.

De pronto, la ministra de Defensa pareció querer hacer su propio aporte, aunque inmediatamente se guardó su comentario y trató de pasar inadvertida... cosa que le fue imposible, ya que Pelletier había notado toda la escena desde el primer momento y no iba a dejar que la responsable civil de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se quedara callada en ese momento de tensión entre él y Gloval.

– ¿Svetlana?

La ministra de Defensa tardó un poco en contestar; era obvio que estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas y más "políticas" para exponer su opinión... señal de que lo que iba a decir no sería precisamente del agrado de Pelletier.

Y no lo fue.

– Si bien la opción del almirante no es muy agradable, no creo que haya una salida agradable para todo este asunto – sentenció Gorbunova para consternación de sus colegas del Gabinete.

No hizo falta que Pelletier le pidiera a Gorbunova que se aclarara, ya que la sola cara del Primer Ministro lo solicitaba de manera urgente, y la ministra de Defensa, que no estaba acostumbrada a retroceder en esas situaciones, no tuvo ningún empacho en poner sobre la mesa lo que para ella era la verdad absoluta sobre el tema.

– Mal que nos pese, puede haber llegado el momento de apelar a medios excepcionales para mantener la ley y el orden, especialmente si corremos el riesgo de un caos civil generalizado.

– Y yo estoy en contra – repuso la ministra de Justicia, sin disimular su rivalidad hacia su colega de la cartera de Defensa. – Tener al Ejército en la calle sería inflamatorio, por no decir que pondría al resto de la población en un estado de temor e incertidumbre.

Asintiendo vigorosamente, el ministro de Educación expuso su propia opinión al respecto.

– Si ya estos muchachos se le atreven a la Policía, no quiero imaginarme lo que le harán a los soldados si los ven patrullando por las calles de la ciudad.

Por un instante, pareció como que todo el Gabinete iba a meterse en el debate, pero tal cosa no ocurrió... sólo hubo un extenso y tenso silencio en la Sala de Situación, mientras cada ministro estudiaba los rostros de sus colegas con la esperanza de determinar qué pensaban al respecto, y por lo tanto, si era seguro o no declararse a favor o en contra de alguna de las dos posturas.

Gloval, por otro lado, calló mientras los políticos se hacían cargo del asunto, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su punto de vista duro y decidido. La expresión del almirante era de tensión y determinación, y más de un ministro prefirió desviar la mirada para no verse acribillado por los ojos fríos del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Para el almirante, la situación era simple: Kyle amenazaba con el caos y la ciudad no iba a poder resistir ese caos recurriendo a los medios normales. Pero lo que no era simple para Gloval era procesar la reticencia de Pelletier a hacer lo necesario... y en momentos en los que la irritación del almirante estaba llegando a un punto crítico, empezar a ver a su comandante en jefe civil como un potencial timorato no fue algo de lo más reconfortante.

Como si Pelletier hubiera notado que Gloval esperaba de él que mostrara decisión, el Primer Ministro se acomodó en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando específicamente al ministro de Seguridad.

– Ministro Eitan, coordine con la Policía Civil para que coloquen personal adicional de seguridad en el área de la manifestación. E incluya carros hidrantes en el despliegue, por si hay que disolver la marcha por la fuerza... cosa que creo probable. Y redoble la seguridad en todos los edificios de Gobierno... a partir de ahora y hasta que esto termine, quiero que su personal esté en alerta permanente, por si algún revoltoso o terrorista quiere aprovechar la situación.

– Sí, Primer Ministro – respondió el susodicho ministro.

Después de esa confirmación, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida fijó su atención en el Supremo Comandante, sin perder el tiempo en ir al grano.

– Almirante Gloval, su plan queda rechazado.

En el interior del almirante se produjo una reacción que prometía ser explosiva, pero que por obra del autocontrol de Gloval, solamente quedó en una protesta viva y estentórea.

– ¡Señor!

– Lo siento, pero me parece que poner al Ejército en la calle traerá más problemas de los que puede resolver – se adelantó a replicar Pelletier. – En estos momentos, nuestra prioridad debe ser buscar la pacificación y tranquilidad de la sociedad, no enfervorizarla con medidas espectaculares que nos pueden costar caro.

El ceño de Gloval se frunció aún más.

– Debo insistir, señor.

– Y yo debo rechazar una vez más su propuesta, almirante. La ley marcial no es la solución.

Gloval no contestó a eso, por más que en ese momento estuviera del otro lado de la discusión; el almirante prefirió que Pelletier explicara su parecer, con la espera de hallarle algo de sentido a todo el asunto.

– Si los manifestantes intentan algo contra el SDF-1, su personal de Policía Militar deberá ser suficiente para contenerlos – instruyó Pelletier ante el silencio revelador de Gloval. – Puede desplegar elementos adicionales de Policía Militar para el caso, pero nada más. Menos aún tropas de Infantería.

Si Marcel Pelletier reparó en la mirada asesina que el almirante Gloval le asestó en ese momento, no lo demostró ni allí ni más tarde. A fin de cuentas, el Primer Ministro estaba más ocupado en llevar a esa junta a una reunión satisfactoria, por lo que tras recorrer una a una las caras de sus ministros, les comunicó de manera sencilla y escueta su punto de vista sobre toda la situación.

– Nuestra única oportunidad es tratar de capear el temporal, señores.

Desafortunadamente para Pelletier, había allí en esa sala muchos que pensaban que para capear el temporal iba a hacer falta algo más que buenas intenciones y medidas tibias.

***************************************************

En la soledad de su oficina, cuando las luces ya habían caído sobre Nueva Macross, el almirante Gloval cavilaba en soledad, con la única compañía de su infaltable pipa. De tanto en tanto, el almirante le echaba un poco de tabaco a la pipa y la volvía a encender, para después darle algunas pitadas y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran, como solían hacerlo, en una nube de humo.

El humo lo ayudaba a pensar... y esa noche Gloval tenía mucho por pensar.

Todavía estaba irritado por la reciente reunión con el Primer Ministro y su Gabinete... pero como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, como si no hubiera bastado con tratar de hacerle entender a Pelletier que permitirle a Kyle que realizara otra marcha iba a ser una invitación al caos en Nueva Macross, el nuevo día había traído la noticia de la agresión contra Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter.

Gloval había llamado telefónicamente al comandante Hunter y a la comandante Hayes para cerciorarse de que los dos estuvieran bien y fuera de problemas... un gesto amable y preocupado que no calmó en absoluto la furia que llevaba dentro el almirante.

Hasta ese momento, Gloval había estado tolerando la creciente animadversión entre militares y civiles, intentando componer entre las partes y mantener la disciplina en las filas que comandaba, pero como todo en la vida, llegaba un punto en que las fuerzas de un hombre ya no eran suficientes para afrontar lo que la vida le estaba lanzando.

Y que esos pandilleros hubieran querido atacar a Lisa Hayes, e hirieran a Rick Hunter en el intento, era el colmo para Gloval. A partir de ese momento, se habían acabado las contemplaciones.

En la mente de Gloval se sucedían las imágenes de un pavoroso futuro, un futuro que él veía como probable si Kyle conseguía incendiar Nueva Macross con las llamas de su retórica encendida. Un futuro de conflicto, caos y disturbios en un mundo urgido de tranquilidad para reconstruirse.

No podía culpar a Pelletier por pretender una salida tranquila y consensuada de aquella crisis, una que de preferencia no acabara con más muertos en la calle, pero desafortunadamente el almirante sabía bien que a veces, la única elección es cuánta carga se estaba dispuesto a llevar en la conciencia.

Entonces, si el Primer Ministro no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para poner un freno a ese revoltoso, pues él lo haría.

A fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que Henry Gloval desafiaba la voluntad del GTU... aunque esta vez, debió reconocer el almirante, ya no era un capitán renegado y exiliado por los altos mandos. Ahora él era el hombre del que dependían todas las tropas de la Tierra Unida.

Y sus acciones iban a tener repercusiones inmediatas.

Pues bien, que se lo culpe por actuar y no por quedarse sin hacer nada.

Después de mirar por unos minutos a la ciudad de Nueva Macross, que transitaba las últimas horas de aquel día, el almirante giró la silla y tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio. Sólo le bastó marcar dos números que conocía de memoria para que quedara hecha la llamada a un edificio militar ubicado a unas pocas cuadras del SDF-1.

A pesar de la hora, el almirante Gloval no tuvo problemas en que le atendieran la llamada en el edificio central del Distrito Militar Nueva Macross, el mando encargado de las operaciones militares en el área de la capital.

Tras identificarse (y provocarle un principio de infarto al pobre operador de la línea), el almirante Gloval pidió que se lo comunicara con el brigadier Connor Mayhew, el comandante del Distrito Militar Nueva Macross y máximo responsable de la guarnición militar. Ante un pedido del Supremo Comandante de la Tierra Unida, nadie en el comando del Distrito Militar osó demorar más de lo indispensable, y fue así que el tiempo de espera de Gloval fue sorprendentemente breve.

– Brigadier Mayhew, habla el almirante Gloval. Ejecute el Plan Ventisca de inmediato – ordenó el almirante en cuanto su subordinado atendió la llamada. – Estamos en una situación de emergencia, brigadier, así que debemos desplegar nuestras fuerzas cuanto antes... esperaré sus reportes, Connor. Buena suerte.

La llamada duró menos de dos minutos, pero acabó por poner en marcha grandes cosas.

Terminada la llamada, el almirante Gloval se hundió en el sillón y se tomó un buen respiro. Necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas, porque aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

***************************************************

Las órdenes de implementar el Plan Ventisca se transmitieron rápidamente por la red de comunicaciones militares, poniendo en marcha a las unidades militares en el área de Nueva Macross en cuestión de minutos.

A aquella hora de la mañana, los cuarteles militares de la capital y de su periferia estaban en su estado más bajo de alistamiento; sólo el personal de la guardia nocturna estaba despierto y listo para actuar al momento de recibirse las órdenes.

Pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera alistar rápidamente a las fuerzas militares.

Al momento de recibir las órdenes, la primera reacción de los oficiales de guardia en cada una de las bases militares adscriptas al Distrito Militar Nueva Macross fue la de comprobar la autenticidad de lo que habían recibido, cosa que los procedimientos normales preveían con el habitual grado de detalle y anticipación. Una rápida lectura de los códigos que antecedían y concluían a las órdenes, y una aún más rápida revisión de los registros de claves de comunicaciones, probaron sin lugar a dudas que las órdenes procedían del comandante del Distrito Militar, y a través de éste, del mismísimo Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Eso bastó para que muchos de los oficiales de guardia se sacaran de encima la modorra y reaccionaran con presteza, poniendo en marcha todos los procedimientos para tener a las unidades militares en condiciones de actuar.

Tras recibir las órdenes y verificar su autenticidad, cada oficial de guardia tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del oficial comandante de su respectiva unidad... que en casi todos los casos había estado durmiendo. Con sólo decirles a sus superiores que se había puesto en marcha algo llamado "Plan Ventisca", los comandantes de las unidades inmediatamente entraron en acción, como si la mismísima ciudad estuviera bajo ataque en ese mismo instante... aunque no fueron pocos los mayores, tenientes coroneles y coroneles con mando de tropas que reaccionaron con improperios a las llamadas que los habían despertado.

Las llamadas siguieron atiborrando la red de comunicaciones militares durante la primera media hora. Al terminar esa primera media hora desde la emisión de las órdenes, todos los oficiales con mando de tropas en la ciudad de Nueva Macross estaban en sus respectivos cuarteles, actuando junto a sus planas mayores para poner a sus unidades en movimiento.

Las disposiciones del Plan Ventisca, que todos los oficiales superiores del Distrito Militar conocían muy bien, estaban orientadas a poner a toda la guarnición militar de la capital en alerta inmediata ante una emergencia o riesgo contra la seguridad de Nueva Macross, garantizando un tiempo de respuesta mínimo y un despliegue inmediato y extendido de las tropas por toda la ciudad que permitiera resguardarla de cualquier amenaza. Ventisca era parte de los planes militares normales, y con el objetivo de responder rápidamente, todo había sido planificado con un grado de detalle rayano en la obsesión, de tal manera de no dejar nada librado al azar o que introdujera demoras a una rápida puesta en marcha de la operación.

Cada unidad, incluso a los niveles más bajos de la organización militar, tenía un sitio asignado en el plan de operaciones de Ventisca, al punto tal que cada teniente que comandaba un pelotón sabía bien cuál iba a ser el sitio de operaciones de los cincuenta soldados bajo su mando. Puentes, intersecciones de grandes avenidas, accesos a las autopistas, los aeropuertos civiles, las estaciones de radio y televisión, los principales edificios públicos, todos los lugares más importantes de la ciudad de Nueva Macross estaban cubiertos por las disposiciones del plan Ventisca.

El plan había sido ensayado una y otra vez, con el mismo grado de minuciosidad y exigencia que insumía la preparación para el combate, y fue por eso que las reuniones de planeamiento de cada unidad militar fueron en su mayoría asuntos rápidos orientados a poner en marcha a las tropas cuanto antes.

La miríada de sonidos que hacían todos aquellos soldados corriendo de un lugar a otro dentro de sus bases no podía pasar desapercibida... el sonido de todo un ejército despertándose de sus descansos, armándose y preparándose para salir. Un sonido de pasos vivos, de motores encendiéndose, de órdenes y respuestas dichas a los gritos. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora del momento en que se recibieron las órdenes, para que el personal de todos los batallones del Ejército en el área de Nueva Macross estuviera listo para entrar en acción o muy cerca de estarlo.

Y pasada una hora y media de la activación oficial del Plan Ventisca, los portones de todos los cuarteles militares en Nueva Macross se abrieron.

De los portones abiertos emergieron rápidamente docenas de vehículos blindados de transporte de personal, que llevaban en su interior escuadras de soldados armados como para ir a la guerra, acompañados por los más livianos y ágiles vehículos Hummer, y por camiones de transporte de color verde oscuro.

Disgregándose en pequeñas formaciones, todos los vehículos militares se adentraron en las calles de Nueva Macross, llevando a las tropas a los puntos que les habían sido asignados en la planificación de Ventisca.

Solo aquellos pocos que por trabajo o casualidad estaban despiertos mientras la gran ciudad dormía fueron testigos de las primeras tropas que entraban a Nueva Macross.

En las calles y autopistas de la ciudad, los conductores de camiones y los taxistas que manejaban sus vehículos como usualmente lo hacían a esas horas fueron los más sorprendidos de ver convoyes de transportes militares avanzando por las arterias de la ciudad en perfecta formación.

***************************************************

**Lunes 13 de agosto de 2012**

Ser el presidente del inmenso conglomerado mediático que era Macross Broadcasting System y por eso dirigir los destinos de uno de los diez multimedios más grandes del mundo era un trabajo exigente hasta el extremo, lo que daba por resultado que Lester McNeish valorara cada minuto que podía dormir junto a su esposa como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Aquella noche no era la excepción; luego de un día tan agotador como los demás, sólo que un poco más que lo habitual, el presidente de la MBS dio por terminadas sus labores a las diez y media de la noche y se retiró a la lujosa propiedad que poseía en el elegante distrito neomacrossiano de Rosemont, en donde una cena reparadora, una buena charla con su esposa y el acto cotidiano de sentarse a ver las Noticias de medianoche en MBS-2 fueron todo lo que McNeish hizo antes de acostarse a dormir.

Lester McNeish venía teniendo un descanso muy bueno que, de haber sido por él, se hubiera prolongado por días... pero desafortunadamente, sólo le duró una hora. El teléfono de su mesa de velador repicó una y otra vez con su chillido molesto, despertando a regañadientes al presidente de la MBS... que no tardó mucho en decidir que la llamada podía irse al mismísimo diablo.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando y McNeish no podía conciliar el sueño... y tampoco su esposa, que gruñía más fuerte con cada repique, hasta que el sonido del aparato fue demasiado para ella y la hizo colocarse la almohada sobre la cabeza para tapar el ruido del teléfono.

Fue ahí que McNeish se rindió y tanteó la mesa hasta dar con el teléfono, el cual se llevó al oído con un movimiento brusco... aunque no tan brusco como la manera que tuvo de responder la llamada.

– ¿Quién mierda es?

Una voz masculina levemente temblorosa se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

– _Le pido disculpas, señor presidente_---

– ¡¿Quién es?! – exclamó McNeish, sin dejar terminar de hablar al otro hombre.

– _Ariel Theroux, señor..._ – se presentó el hombre, que hablaba con la plena conciencia de que lo que estaba haciendo podía costarle el trabajo. – _Estoy a cargo de los Estudios Centrales en la madrugada..._

McNeish levantó la cabeza y trató de ver la hora en su reloj despertador. Estaba todavía muy dormido, así que le costó un poco superar la visión borrosa y alcanzar a distinguir la hora que marcaba el indicador digital del reloj, aunque a fin de cuentas, la hora exacta no era tan importante como el hecho de haber sido despertado por esa llamada nunca suficientemente maldita.

– ¿Por qué me despertó a la... una menos cuarto de la madrugada, Theroux? – preguntó McNeish con un tono irritado.

Hubo un instante de silencio del otro lado de la línea... lo suficiente como para que McNeish fuera capaz de distinguir otras voces que hablaban cerca de Theroux.

Por alguna razón que no supo explicarse, escuchar esas voces erizó la piel del presidente de la MBS... y fue todavía peor cuando finalmente escuchó la explicación que le dio Theroux.

– _Es que hay un oficial militar en el edificio, señor... está exigiendo que pongamos a la emisora bajo control militar para transmitir un mensaje._

Dejando de lado la inquietud, lo que McNeish acababa de escuchar era tan irracional que no podía ser tomado en serio. No era el Día de los Inocentes, pero ciertamente tenía todo el aspecto de ser una broma muy mala.

Naturalmente, Lester McNeish no reaccionó bien al dato que le acababa de pasar su empleado.

– Si esto es una broma, Theroux, puede considerarse despedido...

Theroux se agitó aún más, y su voz sonaba como si el pobre hombre estuviera a segundos de una taquicardia.

– _Señor, quisiera que lo fuera, pero para este hombre no es una broma..._

Más voces podían escucharse del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que McNeish dejara de lado su molestia por haber sido despertado y se preguntara qué era lo que podía estar pasando. Por instinto, el presidente de la MBS tomó el control remoto e intentó prender el televisor, pero Theroux dijo algo que dejó helado a McNeish e incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– _Tampoco es una broma para los soldados armados que trajo como compañía._

– ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó atónito el presidente de la MBS.

Tal era el silencio que se hizo en la línea que McNeish creyó escuchar cómo Theroux tragaba saliva antes de repetirse.

– _Hay soldados en el edificio... soldados armados... y dicen que tienen órdenes de transmitir un anuncio por televisión._

McNeish se incorporó súbitamente, sujetando el teléfono como si se le estuviera a punto de caer de la mano. El presidente de la MBS ya no era un hombre cansado y molesto por haber sido despertado a medianoche, sino que parecía alguien que estaba enfrentándose a una situación extremadamente imprevisible y confusa... una situación que requería decisión ejecutiva e inmediata.

– Voy hacia allá – anunció McNeish, tras lo cual escuchó que Theroux colgaba el teléfono.

Inmediatamente, el presidente de la Macross Broadcasting System se levantó de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos apenas inteligibles de su esposa, con los que ella trataba de retenerlo en el lecho e impedir que se fuera de allí. Para el momento en que la señora McNeish fue capaz de abrir los ojos y tratar de ver qué estaba ocurriendo, su esposo ya estaba con los pantalones puestos y forcejeando para ponerse una camisa.

Quitarse el pijama y ponerse algo medianamente decente le llevó cinco minutos, llamar a un chofer para que tuviera listo el automóvil cuanto antes le tomó otros tres minutos, y después de eso, Lester McNeish ya estaba completamente preparado para afrontar lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo en los estudios de televisión de la cadena.

Sin embargo, ni Lester McNeish ni los empleados de turno en los estudios televisivos de la MBS serían ni los primeros ni los últimos habitantes de Nueva Macross en verse envueltos por la vorágine de aquella incipiente madrugada.

***************************************************

Cuando el teléfono suena a una hora poco propicia como aquella, la reacción natural de toda persona es aventarle un zapato al aparato para callarlo. Sin embargo, aún en el sueño más profundo la razón tiene espacios por los cuales salir, evitando así que las personas actúen siguiendo sus reacciones naturales.

La primera cosa que Rick Hunter hizo fue tratar de hundir su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que ésta pudiera atemperar el repique del teléfono y hacerlo lo suficientemente inocuo como para que él pudiera seguir durmiendo... pero todo su afán por lograr ese objetivo fue en vano: el teléfono continuaba sonando con perversa insistencia, en apariencia determinado a arruinar el necesario descanso de los comandantes Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Habiéndose quedado sin opciones a las que recurrir, el comandante Hunter exhaló una maldición y quiso abrir los ojos, mientras se estiraba para tratar de tomar el teléfono inalámbrico que perturbaba su sueño desde su sitial en la mesa de luz.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar el aparato, Rick Hunter sintió que una mano pequeña pero firme lo tomaba por el hombro, impidiéndole así continuar moviéndose.

A esa voz le siguió entonces una orden tajante, que no por sonar amodorrada tenía menos autoridad.

– No atiendas, Rick...

– Está bien, amor... – gruñó Rick Hunter sin dudarlo, abandonando su intento y prefiriendo ocuparse de abrazar a su novia enfurruñada y semidormida.

A pesar de la intención de Rick y Lisa, el teléfono no dejó de sonar ni por un instante.

Como buena oficial militar que era, la comandante Lisa Hayes estaba acostumbrada a adaptar sus movimientos a las circunstancias imperantes... y siendo que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar por más que ella quisiera ignorarlo y le ordenara a Rick hacerlo, no cabía otra opción más que reconocer lo obvio.

– Atiende, Rick – ordenó Lisa, a lo que Rick contestó de manera solícita:

– Ya va, amor.

Tanteando en la oscuridad y rogando en silencio no tirar nada al suelo, Rick trató de tomar el aparato de teléfono para atender la llamada, y con cada intento fallido, más maldiciones irreproducibles se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

– Hunter – gruñó Rick cuando pudo finalmente atender el teléfono. – Si esto no es por una buena razón, puede irse al---

– _¡Cállate y escucha, Hunter!_

En su estado de somnolencia, Rick tardó mucho en reconocer la voz que le gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo su reacción fue una de gran confusión.

– ¿Shelby? ¿Qué te pasa?

– _¿Que qué me pasa, hombre?_ – le contestó incrédulo y a los gritos el capitán Shelby. – _¡¿Acaso estás dormido?!_

– Para serte honesto---

Antes de que Rick terminara de explicar lo que para él era obvio, Shelby lo interrumpió con un grito feroz... y cuando Rick se preguntaba por qué estaba gritando tanto su colega del Ejército, en la línea pudo escucharse el ruido de vehículos moviéndose.

– _¡Nos están sacando a la calle, Rick!_

– ¿Quién puede ser tan enfermo para hacer un ejercicio a esta hora?

– _¡Ningún ejercicio, Rick!_ – insistió Shelby hasta el paroxismo. – _¡Llegaron órdenes hace un rato... están sacando al Ejército a la calle!_

– ¿Qué?

Era tan absurdo e increíble lo que Shelby estaba diciendo que a Rick le pareció que estaba todavía inmerso en un sueño, y llegó al punto de pellizcarse para ver si no estaba dormido.

– _No tengo idea de por qué..._ – dijo el del Ejército, deteniendo a Rick cuando ya estaba por pellizcarse el trasero. – _Sólo sé que las órdenes vinieron de muy arriba. Nos quieren a todos con uniformes de combate y armados para una "situación de emergencia" en la ciudad..._

– ¿Incluidos los Destroids?

– _Dije _todos_, Hunter_ – le contestó Shelby con impaciencia.

En ese momento, Rick reconoció la necesidad de bajar un poco el ánimo de la conversación y ser un poco más amistoso.

– Está bien, está bien... gracias por avisar, Dan.

– _Ni lo menciones, Rick_ – le contestó ya un poco más tranquilo el capitán Shelby. – _Una última cosa..._

– Adelante.

Hubo una breve pausa en la conversación, luego de la cual Shelby volvió a hablar... aunque sonaba muy distinto del oficial duro e irritado que había sido apenas unos minutos antes.

– _Si algo llega a pasar... mantenme al tanto de Karin, ¿quieres?_

Rick esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y bromista al escuchar ese pedido, que al margen de las bromas y habladurías sonaba sincero y sentido.

– ¿Te pusiste sentimental?

– _Idiota._

– No te preocupes, Dan – le aseguró Rick, tranquilizando sobremanera a su amigo del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– _Gracias..._ – respondió Shelby antes de despedirse. – _Adiós, comandante... me están llamando._

Sin esperar a que Rick le respondiera, Shelby colgó el teléfono, dejando del otro lado de la línea a un Rick Hunter semidormido que sostenía en su mano un aparato de teléfono sin entender qué diablos podía estar pasando en el mundo.

El estado confuso de Rick acabó cuando escuchó los gruñidos de Lisa detrás suyo... y terminó por desaparecer cuando sintió las manos de su novia posándose en sus hombros a modo de abrazo y sostén a la vez. Por instinto, Rick besó la mano que más cerca tenía, lo que hizo que Lisa se aferrara con más fuerza a él, para después recostar su cabeza sobre la espalda descubierta del piloto al tiempo que murmuraba una pregunta.

– ¿Quién era?

– Era Shelby, amor... dice que---

Antes de que Rick pudiera explicarle a Lisa aquella extraña conversación, un sonido apagado pero retumbante comenzó a ganar intensidad en el dormitorio de los dos jóvenes oficiales.

Ese sonido era muy similar al de varios motores en movimiento... pero no podía ser... el sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cercano a Rick y Lisa, al punto que la cama parecía empezar a temblar... el rugido de aquel sonido se tornaba progresivamente más estridente y escalofriante, hasta que finalmente Rick no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Qué diablos...? – exclamó Rick mientras caminaba medio a los tumbos hasta la ventana del dormitorio.

Y lo que vio al llegar a la ventana dejó al piloto con la sangre helada en las venas.

Frente a su casa, una formación de transportes blindados de tropas avanzaban por la calle a baja pero constante velocidad, con las luces frontales encendidas y encandilando cualquier cosa que se hallara en su camino. Encaramados al tope de los transportes de tropas, varios soldados vestidos para el combate atendían las armas de sus vehículos, aunque nunca apuntaban a nadie... sólo se mostraban amenazantes.

Como si una docena de transportes de tropas moviéndose por una calle residencial (aún en un barrio militar) no fuera algo de por sí extremadamente amenazante.

Uno a uno pasaban los vehículos frente a la casa de Rick y Lisa. Él miraba el espectáculo con la fascinación del terror, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno ante esa imagen imponente de poderío militar moviéndose por las calles, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de entrar en guerra una vez más. Nada de lo que estaba viendo tenía sentido para el piloto, nada de lo que pudiera pensar podía siquiera explicar esa imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Nada en lo absoluto.

Entonces, Lisa se arrimó al piloto, igualando la sorpresa de su novio cuando ella pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la calle. Por instinto, la mano de Lisa buscó la de Rick y la apretó con fuerza, mientras de sus labios sólo salía una palabra que bien podía ser una maldición, una plegaria o un exabrupto...

– No...

– Lisa... – murmuró Rick sin dejar de ver lo que ocurría en la calle.

La voz de Lisa sonó baja e incrédula... y ella tampoco miró a su novio cuando le contestó.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué está pasando?

De mil amores, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes deseaba tener una respuesta a esa pregunta... porque era la misma que ella se estaba haciendo.

Afuera de la casa, en la que hasta entonces era una tranquila calle del barrio militar de Nueva Macross, los transportes blindados continuaban su avance hacia el interior de la ciudad.

***************************************************

Aún a esa hora de la madrugada, la Central de Operaciones de Defensa bullía de actividad, con todas sus estaciones atendidas por el personal que había sido convocado de urgencia tras la activación del Plan Ventisca.

Todo el personal de la Central, oficiales, suboficiales y enlistados, se mantenían plenamente alertas y atendiendo las consolas puestas a su cargo, para asegurarse de que ningún detalle de la implementación del Plan Ventisca pasara desapercibido para los encargados de la operación. Muchos de ellos estaban preocupados e inquietos por lo que ocurría, pero su disciplina y profesionalismo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para imponerse y mantenerlos en pleno cumplimiento de sus deberes.

En el mismísimo módulo de control de la Central, desde donde habitualmente el oficial a cargo monitoreaba toda la actividad en aquel medular centro de comando, el almirante Henry Gloval en persona estaba presidiendo la implementación del Plan Ventisca, acompañado por algunos pocos altos oficiales del Estado Mayor y del Distrito Militar de Nueva Macross.

La mente del almirante Gloval era un hervidero de emociones encontradas y de inquietudes que lo acosaban.

El Supremo Comandante era perfectamente consciente de que lo que había hecho era algo sumamente grave, y que tendría consecuencias imprevisibles en un escenario que ya de por sí estaba bastante convulsionado... pero todo eso palidecía ante lo que para Gloval eran las consecuencias de dejar que Lynn Kyle hiciera lo que quisiera.

Su última marcha hacia el SDF-1 había terminado en un desastre sin atenuantes para todos... y el almirante no iba a permitir que aquel agitador llevara a la ciudad al caos en su búsqueda de un idealismo absurdo.

El Primer Ministro era un hombre decente y honesto que hacía lo mejor que podía, pero sencillamente no entendía cómo funcionaba Lynn Kyle... no lo conocía tan bien como lo conocía Gloval. Pelletier no sabía que a Kyle no se le podía dejar el menor espacio libre, ni sabía que el senador estaba tan convencido de la santidad de sus ideas que para él era inconcebible transigir con alguien que no las aceptara de corazón. El senador por Denver-Colorado era un fanático irrecuperable, capaz de sumir al mundo en caos con tal de ver sus ideas convertidas en realidad.

Gloval sabía que permitir la marcha de Lynn Kyle había sido un error sumo de parte del Gobierno... y si el Gobierno no estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo, él lo haría.

No sería la primera vez que Gloval desobedeciera las órdenes del Gobierno, a fin de cuentas.

De pronto, un coronel del Ejército que se había mantenido al habla en el teléfono colgó el aparato y se cuadró frente al almirante Gloval, reclamando su atención.

– Está hecho, almirante... tenemos retenes en todas las autopistas de acceso a la ciudad, y en los principales cruces de avenidas.

– ¿Qué hay del aeropuerto? – quiso saber el almirante, y el oficial no tardó en responder.

– La Fuerza Aérea se ocupó de eso... dentro de diez minutos, ningún avión podrá despegar, aterrizar o moverse sobre la ciudad sin permiso militar.

– Manténganme al tanto – ordenó Gloval, para luego notar que otro de sus oficiales estaba de pie junto a él y alcanzándole el auricular de un teléfono. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Es el capitán Montgomery en la línea tres, señor.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, al almirante le fue imposible recordar quién era ese capitán Montgomery y por qué habría de ser tan importante que hablara con él.

– ¿Montgomery?

– El oficial que enviamos a los estudios de la MBS – explicó rápidamente el oficial.

– Ah... pásemelo – respondió Gloval luego de recordar de qué se trataba todo, tomando entonces el auricular del teléfono y llevándoselo al oído. – ¿Capitán Montgomery, cuál es la situación?

– Tuvimos algunos entredichos con el personal de la cadena pero ya los hemos resuelto, señor – reportó el joven capitán del Ejército que se había hecho cargo de las cosas en los estudios de la cadena de televisión, tras un largo altercado con el presidente de la MBS. – Estamos listos para transmitir el anuncio cuando usted lo disponga.

En la Central de Operaciones, Gloval asintió satisfecho, pero todavía quedaban algunas cosas por atender.

– ¿La seguridad en los estudios?

– _Tengo a un pelotón entero de infantería manteniendo guardia en torno al edificio de estudios, señor_ – anunció confiado el oficial del Ejército. – _Hasta el momento no parece que vayamos a tener más problemas._

– Buen trabajo, capitán. Continúe informándome.

– _¡Sí, señor!_

Devolviéndole el auricular a su asistente, el almirante Gloval caminó hasta la baranda del módulo de comando y se tomó un breve respiro.

Las cosas estaban marchando de acuerdo al plan: las tropas estaban tomando posiciones en los sitios estratégicos de la ciudad, la cadena de televisión y las estaciones radiales ya estaban bajo supervisión militar, y todos los accesos a Nueva Macross estaban bajo la vigilancia estricta de las tropas de la Tierra Unida.

Gloval miró uno de los relojes digitales del módulo de comando. Eran las tres en punto de la mañana. Después de apenas tres horas de despliegue, ya había una sólida presencia militar en las calles de Nueva Macross.

A partir de ese momento, empero, sólo Dios sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas.

Los soldados de Gloval estaban armados y listos para reaccionar ante cualquier desorden, pero no había manera de saber cómo iban a tomar los habitantes de Nueva Macross la noticia de que su ciudad estaba bajo ley marcial. A pesar de que el almirante y los oficiales que estaban al frente del Plan Ventisca confiaban en que las cosas podrían mantenerse bajo control, la experiencia práctica le decía al almirante que lo único seguro era que nada saldría como se lo había planeado.

Al menos, Gloval esperaba darle al Gobierno algo de tiempo para recapacitar y ponerse en orden... pero si no lo hacía, si el Primer Ministro no entendía razones y se negaba a hacer lo necesario, el almirante temía que las cosas acabaran saliéndose de control por completo.

De todas formas... era preferible que antes las cosas hubieran pasado por el control de sus tropas y no que hubieran sido dejadas al arbitrio de Lynn Kyle.

Algo llamó entonces la atención del Supremo Comandante. A pocos metros de él, un teniente estaba al teléfono en una de las estaciones adyacentes del módulo de comando, y por lo que Gloval podía ver, el hombre estaba en una posición de firmes que no escondía una inquietud espantosa. Sea lo que sea, lo que aquel hombre estaba escuchando en el teléfono era lo suficientemente serio como para poner a un teniente del Ejército de la Tierra Unida al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Los temores de Gloval quedaron confirmados cuando el teniente giró sobre sus talones y trató de alcanzarle el teléfono al Supremo Comandante, quien notó que su subordinado estaba con cara de haber visto a la Parca... o al menos, de haberla escuchado.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

El teniente trató de hablar pero el aliento lo traicionó en el momento clave. Después de una rápida tragada de saliva, el oficial finalmente comenzó a hablar.

– Almirante...

– ¡Hable, hombre! – lo azuzó el almirante, sin darse cuenta de que lo había interrumpido a mitad de la frase. – ¿Qué está pasando?

– Es el Primer Ministro, señor... por la línea prioritaria.

Un frío espantoso recorrió la espalda de Henry Gloval; tal parecía que una de sus peores previsiones estaba cerca de convertirse en realidad.

Alrededor del almirante, la mención de las palabras "Primer Ministro" había puesto a todo el personal del módulo de comando en guardia... y las miradas de todos esos oficiales convergieron en el alto y delgado almirante, que parecía haberse quedado petrificado por emociones imposibles de ser descritas por los otros.

– ¿Qué quiere que haga, señor? – inquirió cortésmente el teniente tras comprobar que su máximo superior de uniforme se había quedado callado por espacio de varios segundos.

– Déme el teléfono, teniente.

No tardó el teniente de deshacerse del teléfono como si le estuviera quemando las manos, apresurándose a volver a su estación en cuanto Gloval tomó el aparato en sus manos.

Mientras todos los oficiales del módulo lo miraban, Gloval se llevó el auricular del teléfono a la boca y se hizo cargo de la conversación al instante.

– Gloval.

– _¿Se puede saber qué diablos está haciendo, almirante?_ – espetó del otro lado el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, con un tono que denotaba una irritación que no conocía límites... una irritación sólo explicable por el hecho de haber sido despertado a mitad de la madrugada por la noticia de que había tropas desplegándose por Nueva Macross sin órdenes suyas.

Antes de responder, el almirante Gloval llenó sus pulmones de aire e hizo lo posible por calmarse... no convenía ir al choque de entrada.

– Ocupándome de un riesgo para la seguridad de esta ciudad, señor. Le advertí que Lynn Kyle era una verdadera amenaza para este Gobierno, y no voy a tolerar que se observe así nomás cómo ese revoltoso nos lleva al borde de la guerra civil.

– _Almirante Gloval, usted conoce las órdenes que le di sobre este tema._

– Y usted sabe que yo estoy en absoluto desacuerdo al respecto. Al igual que muchos de sus ministros.

– _Su desacuerdo es irrelevante_ – dijo terminantemente Pelletier, aún más irritado por haberle sido recordado el profundo debate en su gabinete acerca de qué hacer con la marcha de Kyle. – _Lo que sí importa es que usted recibió una orden directa y legítima de su comandante en jefe y está actuando abiertamente en contravención a las mismas. En mi libro, eso se llama insubordinación._

La palabra "insubordinación" encendió algo en Henry Gloval que difícilmente podría ser apagado... todo el orgullo personal del almirante, todo su ser militar, entraron en combustión al escucharse siendo tildado de insubordinado.

– Y en el mío, se llama "preservar y proteger al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida", Primer Ministro – replicó Gloval con frialdad. – Aún de sus propios errores.

Toda la paciencia y circunspección de Marcel Pelletier explotó en ese instante, dejando al Primer Ministro en un estado de furia que lo hizo seguir la discusión con su máximo comandante militar a los gritos.

– _¿Quién diablos se cree que es para juzgar si el Gobierno está equivocado o no, almirante?_

– Señor, como ya le he dicho, estoy preservando al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Nuestras tropas sólo están tomando posiciones de manera preventiva para impedir que los revoltosos se adueñen de la ciudad.

Si las palabras con las que Pelletier le contestó al almirante Gloval hubieran sido realmente filosas, el Supremo Comandante habría quedado tajeado por todos los costados.

– _Está moviéndose para derrocar al gobierno, almirante. Porque eso es lo que parece que está haciendo._

– Estoy previniendo una nueva serie de incidentes, señor – se defendió Gloval, sintiendo cada vez más rabia por todo el asunto. – Permitir que Lynn Kyle continúe con sus manifestaciones sólo llevará al caos.

– _¿Es imbécil, almirante? Siga con esta locura y convertirá a Lynn Kyle en un problema diez veces más grande de lo que es ahora. ¿O no sabe cómo se fabrica un mártir?_

La frase de Pelletier dejó al almirante en un estado de confusión que le impidió contestar de entrada... y le dio suficiente tiempo al Primer Ministro como para hacer la única ofrenda de paz que estaba dispuesto a hacer en esa crisis estúpida y explosiva.

– _Gloval, le daré una oportunidad de salir de esto... retire de inmediato a sus tropas de la ciudad_.

Los dedos del almirante tamborilearon sobre el auricular del teléfono, al tiempo que Gloval no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior.

"_Ojalá pudiera, Primer Ministro... pero me temo que ya no estamos para salidas tan sencillas..._"

– Señor, no puedo hacer eso.

Casi podía sentirse el frío del silencio en el que había caído la línea telefónica... pero el silencio no era ni la décima parte de lo frías que fueron las siguientes palabras del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

– _Si usted sigue adelante, almirante, no seré yo el responsable de las consecuencias..._

La respuesta de Gloval fue igual de fría y determinada.

– En ese caso, señor, si yo soy el responsable... tendré que seguir adelante.

– _¡ALMIRANTE GLOVAL!_

Sin más por decir, el almirante Gloval caminó para poder colgar el teléfono, aunque pudo escuchar la voz exaltada del Primer Ministro a cada momento.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Gloval se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, como si acabara de aceptar el destino que había trazado con su decisión. En un arrebato de comparación histórica, el Supremo Comandante de la Tierra Unida se encontró pensando si esa misma sensación de calma y resignación que tenía era la misma que había sentido Hernán Cortés luego de quemar sus buques.

Esa sensación no le duró mucho al almirante Henry Gloval; una súbita náusea lo atacó casi al instante, pero no logró quebrantar al Supremo Comandante o hacerle perder la dignidad.

Incorporándose, Gloval miró a sus oficiales, que se habían quedado quietos y silenciosos, todavía tratando de procesar lo que habían escuchado de la conversación entre el almirante y el Primer Ministro. Aunque aquellos hombres estaban confundidos e inquietos, el almirante Gloval no podía permitirse que se dejaran llevar por la confusión, de modo que se decidió a ponerlos una vez más en marcha.

– Continúen.

El Plan Ventisca seguía su curso.

***************************************************

A primeras horas de la madrugada, los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross ya no podían ignorar que había algo muy serio ocurriendo en su ciudad.

Aquellos que habían estado despiertos y en la calle para ver el despliegue impresionante y ominoso de las tropas de la Tierra Unida por toda la ciudad no habían perdido el tiempo para correr a sus casas o marcar el número de sus amigos y familiares en sus celulares. Muchos de los llamados no recibieron respuesta, por estar sus destinatarios demasiado dormidos o demasiado desganados como para atenderlas, pero hubo otros que sí fueron contestados, y en esos casos la pregunta que se hacían los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross era la misma:

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

La reacción instintiva de los residentes de la ciudad fue correr a sus televisores y encenderlos, esperando ver en las transmisiones de la MBS alguna novedad que pudiera explicar por qué las calles de Nueva Macross estaban repletas de soldados, vehículos blindados... y tanques.

Para frustración de los neomacrossianos, los servicios televisivos de la MBS estaban fuera de servicio, como lo explicaba un mensaje difundido simultáneamente por MBS-1 y MBS-2, que comunicaba a los televidentes que por varias razones la transmisión permanecería interrumpida hasta nuevo aviso, además de urgir calma a los ciudadanos y pedirles perdón por las molestias ocasionadas.

Aquel pedido de perdón, escrito con letras en las pantallas de todos los televisores de la ciudad, provocaron una oleada nunca antes vista de zapatos arrojados a los aparatos de TV, lanzados por ciudadanos inquietos por lo que ocurría... que se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos.

No había ningún problema con Radio MBS, excepto que no había ni un miserable reporte de noticias: todo lo que las cuatro emisoras radiales de la MBS transmitían era música, música y más música... que a muchos les pareció como un pobre intento de calmar a las fieras.

Con la televisión muerta y la radio alternando entre Mozart, Metallica y Minmei de acuerdo al humor de la estación, los ciudadanos hambrientos de noticias recurrieron a la más vieja fuente de información: el comentario pasado boca a boca.

Fue natural y esperable; los que estaban en la calle tendieron a juntarse unos con otros a comentar lo que estaba ocurriendo y a averiguar si alguien más sabía qué podía estar pasando en la ciudad. A esos grupos se les fueron juntando los residentes de los edificios de departamentos más cercanos, los transeúntes y todos los que trabajaban por las madrugadas, congregándose en grupos cada vez más grandes de personas curiosas e inquietas.

En esos grupos, abundaban los rumores de todo tipo y color. Se barajaban hipótesis que iban desde un ejercicio sorpresa de las tropas acantonadas en la ciudad, a una maniobra preventiva a causa de algún evento que hubiera ocurrido en otro lugar del continente, a la preparación ante un posible ataque Zentraedi... los rumores y habladurías estaban a la orden del día.

Los que más al tanto estaban de los vericuetos de la política y de las cosas que venían ocupando las portadas de los periódicos, naturalmente, pensaron ante todo en los desacuerdos que había entre el Primer Ministro y los máximos comandantes militares... e instintivamente atribuyeron los movimientos del día a un intento de golpe de Estado.

Y como todos los otros rumores, éste corrió de boca en boca con la velocidad de la luz, moviéndose de un grupo de ciudadanos al otro, atravesando calles y avenidas, plazas y parques, barrios comerciales y residenciales, hasta que la habladuría de que estaba ocurriendo un golpe de Estado cundió por toda la ciudad.

La inquietud de muchos neomacrossianos se convirtió en temor genuino cuando se empezó a ver cómo los soldados se desmontaban de sus vehículos de transporte y tomaban posiciones por toda la ciudad, instalando retenes de control y bloqueos en las principales avenidas de Nueva Macross y montando guardia en los edificios más estratégicos de la urbe.

La foto de una docena de transportes de personal estacionados en la calle sobre la que se erigía el colosal Centro de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, captada por la cámara de un teléfono celular, fue la imagen más transmitida por teléfonos y correos electrónicos en aquellas primeras horas.

Pero nada provocó tanto revuelo como el anuncio, en muchos casos hecho a los gritos y desde las ventanas de los edificios, de que la televisión parecía estar volviendo a transmitir.

Hubo verdaderas estampidas humanas por escaleras y ascensores para volver a los departamentos, o por las calles para llegar a algún bar con televisión... tan hambrientos estaban todos por saber qué estaba pasando, que nadie reparaba en esfuerzos.

Finalmente, a las tres y cuarto de la mañana y ante cientos de miles de afiebrados teleespectadores congregados en torno a los televisores como si fueran el Santo Grial, los canales de la MBS difundieron un mensaje hablado y pregrabado. No se podía ver a la persona que daba el mensaje... porque la única imagen que ocupaba las pantallas de televisión era el emblema oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, ni una mosca voló mientras el mensaje se propalaba a través de la televisión y la radio.

– A partir de este momento, se declara el estado de ley marcial en la ciudad de Nueva Macross. Se establece un toque de queda entre las 2200 y las 0600 horas. Toda reunión pública de más de ocho personas queda prohibida hasta nuevo aviso. Se solicita a los ciudadanos mantenerse atentos a las directivas militares, y dirigir todas sus consultas a la unidad militar más cercana a su domicilio – instruía la dura voz que leía el mensaje, para luego hacer un anuncio más duro aún. – Todos los delitos contra la vida, la propiedad, o el funcionamiento de los servicios públicos, serán penados de manera sumaria y severísima. Este anuncio se repetirá en todos los medios de comunicación cada media hora...

La reacción al anuncio fue dispar, pero idéntica en una única cosa: en la estupefacción que provocó a todos los habitantes de Nueva Macross.

Lejos de aplacar sus temores, el anuncio sólo los había exacerbado. La noticia de que la ley marcial había sido declarada en la ciudad era algo extraordinario y desconcertante, que en algunos causó miedo y en otros un cierto alivio... quizás de pensar que con las tropas en la calle, las cosas ya podrían calmarse un poco en la convulsionada capital del GTU.

El anuncio militar se despidió de las pantallas con una simple frase.

– Gracias por su cooperación...

Menos de dos horas después, los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron los rascacielos y edificios de la ciudad de Nueva Macross, bañando a la capital de la Tierra Unida con una luz tenue y levemente anaranjada que se reflejó intensamente en los pulidos ventanales de los edificios. La luz dispersó las tinieblas y penumbras de la noche, permitiendo a los habitantes de Nueva Macross ver mejor las cosas en su ciudad y moverse por las calles con más confianza y seguridad.

Pero lo que la luz del alba reveló a los habitantes de Nueva Macross fue algo más inquietante que cualquier oscuridad.

Tropas desplegadas por toda la ciudad... transportes militares ocupando las calles... la imagen perturbadora de soldados vestidos y armados para el combate patrullando por las avenidas de la ciudad... los principales edificios de la ciudad custodiados por tropas del Ejército... y el imponente operativo de seguridad montado en las inmediaciones del Lago Gloval, con tanques, transportes blindados y utilitarios rodeando como un cerrojo el lecho donde reposaba el inmóvil SDF-1, ocupados por soldados alertas y listos junto con sus armas.

Las implicaciones de todo aquello no se le podían escapar a ningún ciudadano de Nueva Macross.

Para las cinco de la mañana, cuando ya había amanecido por completo, no quedaba duda de que toda la ciudad de Nueva Macross estaba bajo control militar.

Y el día recién comenzaba.

**********************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* En respuesta a la consulta que me hiciera Matías en su review del capítulo anterior: en efecto, se supone que Dan Shelby es el piloto de Destroid que aparece en el capítulo 29 de Robotech. Como necesitaba un personaje de las fuerzas de tierra y ese era el único que tenía un nombre y cierta familiaridad (dado que Rick lo llama por su primer nombre, "Dan"), lo tomé como base y a partir de ese personaje y ese nombre fui creando a Dan Shelby… en cuanto a Karin, no existe como personaje en la serie de Robotech; hasta donde yo sé, la única mujer piloto de Veritech que aparece en Robotech es Miriya.

* Aprovecho como siempre para agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones, y por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia. Y como siempre, les mando mis saludos a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats… ¡suerte con todo!

* ¡Mucha suerte para todos ustedes y nos veremos en dos semanas con el Capítulo 26! ¡Y que tengan todos ustedes, sus familias y sus seres queridos una muy Feliz Navidad!


	37. Capítulo 26 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo ****XXVI: Ley Marcial**

**********************************************************************

**Lunes ****13 de agosto de 2012**

Era un día hermoso.

El sol asomaba y bañaba a los rascacielos, edificios y viviendas de la ciudad de Nueva Macross con su luz. Pocas nubes se veían en el cielo azul y límpido de la mañana, y las que estaban se parecían más a algodón que a portadoras de lluvia y tormenta. La temperatura era agradable, ni muy cálida ni muy fresca, lo que se agradecía mucho en aquella época del año. La humedad estaba en su punto justo, sin que los vientos del desierto sumieran a la capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en una jornada seca como lo habían estado haciendo durante todo el verano.

Las calles de la gran ciudad estaban tranquilas, desprovistas del tránsito usualmente demencial que todo lo congestionaba.

Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que en casi todas las calles de Nueva Macross había puestos militares de control y vehículos blindados del Ejército manteniendo una presencia ineludible por todos lados.

Nueva Macross se había ido a dormir preparándose para lo que prometía ser un día muy convulsionado con la marcha que Lynn Kyle y sus adeptos pensaban realizar, en protesta por lo que ellos llamaban "ejecución mafiosa" del teniente coronel Henri Loizeau, un oficial militar condenado por una corte marcial por su responsabilidad en la muerte de varios civiles durante la anterior manifestación del senador por Denver-Colorado. Ya tristemente habituados a las lides que venían con ser la capital del GTU –y por consiguiente el terreno elegido de todos los descontentos del planeta– los neomacrossianos se habían encogido de hombros y habían asumido que el día siguiente iba a ser duro y difícil.

No tenían idea de cuánto.

Porque Nueva Macross madrugó aquel día con la sensacional y sorpresiva noticia de que se hallaba bajo ley marcial, siendo la repentina aparición de transportes de tropas y utilitarios militares abarrotados de soldados listos para ir a la guerra los primeros indicios que recibieron los habitantes de la capital del GTU, mucho antes de que los noticieros radiales y televisivos reportaran algo sobre el hecho.

Y ahí, todos los neomacrossianos supieron que el día iba a tornarse más difícil aún.

Esa sensación existía incluso en un lugar tan acostumbrado a la presencia del personal uniformado como lo era el barrio militar de la capital, en donde residía buena parte de la oficialidad y de la tropa acantonada en las diversas unidades militares de Nueva Macross.

La sensación de dificultad y de problemas que se respiraba en el aire también se manifestaba en el modesto pero acogedor hogar de los comandantes Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

En particular en el comandante Hunter, quien acababa de tener un desagradable recordatorio de por qué había llegado a odiar en ciertos momentos a aquella joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de la que, por otro lado, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

– No estás hablando en serio.

La comandante Lisa Hayes, que andaba de un lugar a otro de la casa con la chaqueta blanca de su uniforme a medio cerrar y el cabello no del todo arreglado, ni siquiera pareció escuchar lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. Con buena razón lo ignoraba, ya que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo de la mañana en una agria e innecesaria discusión con ese joven adorable pero insufriblemente terco que era la razón de su vida.

– ¿Piensas ir al SDF-1? – insistió Rick, por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana y de aquella discusión.

Lisa estaba demasiado ocupada y demasiado metida en el armario como para voltearse a enfrentar a su pareja, pero eso no la mantuvo fuera de la discusión.

– Soy una oficial militar y mi puesto está en esa nave, Rick – sentenció la comandante Hayes como si esas fueran las únicas verdades importantes en el Universo. – No sé qué es lo que te cuesta entender de eso.

Fue una fortuna que Lisa estuviera circunstancialmente de espaldas a Rick, porque de haber visto la cara de furia e incredulidad que tenía el comandante Hunter, ella posiblemente hubiera recurrido al intento de homicidio.

– ¿Además de que declararon la ley marcial y que la ciudad es un polvorín? – replicó Rick con una mezcla de dolor, incredulidad y determinación en su voz. – No, Lisa, no voy a dejar que vayas para allá---

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Rick descubrió que Lisa ya no estaba hurgando en busca de algo en el armario, sino frente a él y con una llamarada demasiado peligrosa en sus profundos ojos verdes... una llamarada que se contagiaba a su voz cuando le contestó.

– ¿No me va a dejar, comandante?

En otras circunstancias, Rick se hubiera echado atrás al ver a su novia a punto de estallar, pero no en ese momento. No cuando ella estaba siendo terca como una tropa entera de mulas. No cuando ella insistía en internarse en una ciudad enloquecida y militarizada para llegar al centro de todo aquel desastre, sin otra razón más acuciante que "el deber".

No lo iba a permitir. Demasiadas veces ella había terminado expuesta al peligro como para que en ese momento él la dejara partir sin más. Y él sabía bien hasta qué punto estaban caldeados los ánimos de la ciudadanía; su cuerpo todavía conservaba algunos de los moretones que una banda de "pacifistas" le había provocado con sus salvajes golpes unos días atrás.

Los ojos de Rick se clavaron en los de su novia. Aquella iba a ser una batalla a muerte entre dos personas poco acostumbradas a perder.

– Ni se te ocurra hacer de esto una cuestión de grados, Lisa – le advirtió él, levantándole un dedo admonitorio para hacer más claro su punto.

Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar de una personalidad como la de ella, Lisa no explotó ni se comió crudo a Rick; al contrario, miró a su novio casi con desesperación, como si ella quisiera hacerle entender por todos los medios algo vital que él se negaba a reconocer.

A ella le enfurecían esos momentos en donde recordaba por qué él la había enloquecido durante los primeros meses de la guerra... esos momentos en donde volvía a asomar el chico terco, caprichoso e inmaduro que parecía haber desaparecido de la personalidad de Rick Hunter a fuerza de la guerra, del trabajo y del paciente amor de Lisa.

– Rick, estamos en emergencia y necesitamos que todos estén en su puesto ahora mismo... – trató de hacerse entender Lisa, a la vez que intentaba no sonar desesperada. – Simplemente no puedo quedarme jugando a la casita contigo.

Mala elección de palabras. Los ojos azules de Rick llamearon con el fulgor de la ofensa y del dolor... y un joven que sólo quería protegerla creyó entrever en las palabras de su amor un reproche de inmadurez.

– No te pido que juegues a la casita, sino que dejes por un minuto de portarte como un poster de reclutamiento.

– ¡¿Un poster de reclutamiento?! – estalló ella a su vez, y su rostro adquirió un bonito color granate. – Cielos, Rick, no seas infantil.

Rick dio unos pasos para alejarse de ella, pero no para huir de Lisa sino para poder correr la cortina y mostrarle a su novia una vista hermosa de su calle, con todas sus "cajitas de fósforos", sus veredas inmaculadas y el césped bien cortado... además del vehículo utilitario Hummer estacionado en la esquina de la calle.

– ¿Por qué no sales un minuto a la calle y ves lo infantil que soy? – le contestó en tono alterado y demasiado sarcástico su novio. – Si tienes dudas, le puedes preguntar a los chicos del Ejército que están en la esquina, montados en el Hummer.

Lisa se cruzó de brazos y fusiló con la mirada a Rick, quien por su parte se tranquilizó un poco y trató otro enfoque para que ella lo entendiera... ya que la furia y la indignación no conducían a nada, bien valía mostrarle un poco qué era lo que lo movía a retenerla en la casa contra cualquier opinión que ella pudiera tener.

– Está muy peligroso allá afuera, amor... – dijo él en una voz casi inaudible. – No quiero que te pase nada.

El milagro se obró, y la mirada fiera de Lisa Hayes cambió a una más tierna y compasiva. La joven oficial sólo esperó a terminar de abrochar la chaqueta de su uniforme para acercarse a Rick y tomarlo de la mano. Ese simple gesto le trajo algo de vida al piloto de combate, pero no había sido lo suficiente como para que él levantara la mirada y volviera a encontrarse con sus ojos...

Eso sólo despertó todos los instintos protectores de Lisa para con él, lo que la hizo abrazarlo y después tratar de levantarle la barbilla con la mano.

– Rick, mírame.

Lentamente, Rick posó su mirada en los ojos de Lisa Hayes, y ella le sonrió con ternura cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

– Soy una chica grande y voy a ir a mi lugar de trabajo, no a perder el tiempo por allí... puedo cuidarme sola.

– Yo puedo cuidarte mejor – insistió él, sin poder resistir el súbito impulso por besarla en la mejilla. – Y si no sales de casa, te puedo cuidar aún más.

Ella rió, algo que le venía muy bien en ese momento. No sabía cómo, pero esos instintos de macho protector que tenía Rick la hacían sentir muy cómoda y segura... por no decir que la divertían horrores y le recordaban por qué amaba a ese muchacho terco y desquiciado como lo hacía.

– Eres un tonto... – lanzó ella, devolviéndole el beso pero en los labios. – Tonto, pero un tonto tierno.

El comandante Hunter rodeó a Lisa con sus brazos fuertes y la estrechó contra su pecho, buscando después los labios expectantes de la joven con desesperación, como si el sabor y la sensación de esos labios en los suyos bastara para borrar de su corazón toda la incertidumbre y el temor por la demencia del mundo, y el propio mal gusto de boca que le había dejado la discusión que recién terminaba.

Lisa no objetó nada de eso; antes al contrario, le hizo muy fácil la búsqueda a Rick, permitiendo que sus labios se encontraran y se fundieran en un beso glorioso y reparador, de esos que los dejaban a los dos sin aliento y con todo el cuerpo estremecido como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera.

A los dos les hizo muy bien ese beso... y cuando se separaron, los dos todavía podían sentir el estremecimiento y el cosquilleo en todo su ser, un mínimo testamento de la pasión que los unía.

Entonces, Lisa siguió el hilo de la conversación, para no correr el riesgo de dejarse hechizar por esos ojos azules y volver a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Rick, desde que nos conocimos, hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a gigantes extraterrestres, saqueadores, separatistas, terroristas, renegados, políticos, una superestrella caprichosa y como si eso fuera poco, también está ese barril sin fondo que llamas "estómago"...

Ni siquiera la manera amistosa con que Lisa clavó su índice en la barriga de Rick evitó una ofensa instantánea y un murmullo quejumbroso de parte del piloto.

– Pues qué amable...

– Mi punto es, pilotito... – prosiguió Lisa sin dejarse influenciar por la respuesta de Rick, mirando a su novio a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla. – ¿Crees que lo que pasa ahora pueda ser peor que todo eso?

Él lo pensó seriamente... y todos los caminos, mal que le pesaran, iban a llegar al mismo destino.

– Si lo ves desde ese punto de vista... no – reconoció a regañadientes el comandante Hunter, aunque todavía le quedaba artillería por disparar. – Pero si lo ves desde el _mío_, pensarías: "mejor me quedo en casa y no hago sufrir más al pilotito"...

Ante eso, Lisa no pudo disimular las risas... y mientras ella reía, él la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma fresco de la mujer a la que adoraba, cuya risa curaba todos sus males como un bálsamo.

– Pero te conozco, preciosa... mientras más diga que no, más vas a querer ir...

– No es cosa de capricho, Rick. Es mi deber.

– Lo entiendo – admitió Rick de una vez por todas, para entonces sonreírle a su novia y hacerle una oferta final. – Por lo menos no te vas a oponer si digo que quiero llevarte yo mismo al SDF-1, ¿no?

– ¿Cómo podría decir que no? – contestó una Lisa Hayes conmovida por la galantería antes de premiar a su novio con un breve pero infartante beso en los labios.

Por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos osó romper la magia del momento con palabras innecesarias. Nada tenía más significado para Rick y Lisa que seguir abrazados en esa mañana desquiciada, recordándose mutuamente que a pesar de las discusiones, de los desacuerdos y de las rencillas ocasionales, los dos estaban demasiado enamorados el uno del otro como para que sus peleas fueran definitivas.

Además... era una mañana hermosa, si uno se olvidaba del caos y de la ley marcial. ¿Para qué arruinarla con palabras y discusiones cuando podían aprovechar los últimos ratos libres de la mañana besándose y abrazándose?

Los dos tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta en la punta de los labios.

Pero las cosas buenas tienen que terminar en algún momento, y eso incluía el pequeño concierto de cariño de Rick y Lisa. El final llegó cuando Rick miró de reojo su reloj y supo que ya no había más tiempo para invertir en amor... no si querían cumplir con su deber.

– Alístate – ordenó Rick con tono de sargento instructor. – Te reportas a servicio en media hora, comandante Hayes.

Ante la sorpresa alegre de Lisa, Rick se alejó de ella y fue hacia el dormitorio de los dos, sin dar la menor explicación de sus movimientos, o al menos, no lo hizo hasta que ella se decidió a preguntárselo.

– ¿Y a donde vas tú?

– A cambiarme – le contestó él desde el dormitorio. – Debo ir a la Base Aérea... quién sabe qué nos va a tocar en este merengue.

**********************************************************************

Los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross eran gente acostumbrada a los rigores de la vida. Su ciudad original se había fundado prácticamente contra todas las recomendaciones del sentido común, con el anhelo de establecer una urbe moderna y populosa en una pequeña isla del Pacífico en donde ni siquiera había tierra arable. Durante casi diez años, habían sido el centro de atención de todo un planeta fascinado por la nave alienígena que descansaba allí... lo que la había convertido en el blanco favorito de cuanto desquiciado fanático contrario al GTU pululara por el mundo.

Y como si el terrorismo de los fanáticos, las protestas de los pacifistas, la vigilancia obsesiva de políticos y militares y los desafíos cotidianos de sostenerse en esa insignificante extensión de tierra aislada en las aguas del Océano Pacífico no fueran suficiente, después habían hecho su aparición los Zentraedi, desatando una cadena de eventos que llevaron a Ciudad Macross y a sus sufridos y abnegados habitantes a tratar de rehacer sus vidas dentro de una nave gigantesca y misteriosa en un viaje desde los confines del Sistema Solar hacia su planeta de origen, mientras luchaban para defenderse como podían de las agresiones de una raza alienígena obsesionada con la nave.

Ante tales desafíos, una comunidad puede quebrarse y hundirse en la desesperación, o puede fortalecerse y emerger más resistente y segura de sí misma. Y el fuego de la guerra y la desgracia habían forjado bien el espíritu de acero de los habitantes de Ciudad Macross. Sólo gracias a su capacidad de sacrificio y abnegación habían podido los macrossianos soportar dos años de guerra, muerte y aislamiento en las entrañas del SDF-1... por no mencionar el exilio impuesto por su propio gobierno, la impotente contemplación de la casi destrucción de la humanidad y su hogar, y la tarea titánica de reconstruir la Tierra de las cenizas que dejara Dolza como legado.

Pero incluso estas personas, fortificadas y templadas por tantas desgracias, se encontraban en ocasiones con circunstancias que abrían aún más las fisuras en su ánimo.

Tanto en Ciudad Macross como en su sucesora, la ciudad de Nueva Macross, la presencia militar era un hecho de la vida. Para los residentes de otras ciudades, los vehículos militares sólo aparecen en los desfiles o en las visitas guiadas a los cuarteles; en Nueva Macross, era casi tan común ver un Humvee o un transporte de tropa como lo era ver un taxi o un colectivo. Era más común en tiempos de guerra o de emergencia, y en esas circunstancias, a los neomacrossianos no les sorprendía cruzarse en las calles con los soldados y sus equipos.

Sólo que aquel día, nada parecía hacer necesaria la presencia masiva de los soldados en las calles de la capital del GTU. Hasta donde los ciudadanos sabían, la humanidad mantenía su frágil y trabajosa paz con los Zentraedi, y ninguna de las facciones separatistas o Estados independientes andaba con ánimos de atacar a la sede del poder de la Tierra Unida. Sólo los terroristas de la Vanguardia de la Paz, que no cejaban en su campaña de bombardeos y ataques sorpresivos contra objetivos militares, policiales y gubernamentales, representaban una amenaza inminente a la tranquilidad de Nueva Macross; y la opinión generalizada era que para los terroristas era suficiente con la intervención policial cotidiana.

¿Pero los soldados en la calle? No tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido para nadie: ni para el abogado que se apresuraba para llegar a su oficina, ni para el panadero que abría su local con los primeros rayos del sol, ni para la madre que llevaba a sus hijos a la escuela. Nadie entendía por qué las calles de su ciudad debían estar abarrotadas de soldados y vehículos militares, conducidos por oficiales que realizaban estrictos controles al movimiento de las personas.

Naturalmente, las pequeñas molestias de la vida citadina tendían a empeorar con la ley marcial. Los colectivos y taxis tardaban más en sus trayectos ahora que debían sortear controles de tránsito, el movimiento vehicular se tornaba más caótico y congestionado, y el miedo afloraba en aquellos que menos entendimiento tenían de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás un observador menos apasionado hubiera podido ver las primeras señales de un futuro desastre en las miradas cargadas de inquietud, temor y recelo que los ciudadanos de Nueva Macross lanzaban a los soldados, mientras aquellos trataban de hacer su vida cotidiana al tiempo que estos últimos ocupaban las calles para enfrentar a un enemigo que nadie sabía quién era.

**********************************************************************

El viaje al SDF-1, que normalmente les llevaba unos pocos minutos, esta vez les ocupó casi media hora a causa de todos los controles militares y policiales en las calles, que se tornaban más numerosos y estrictos a medida que se acercaban a la fortaleza espacial. En cada uno de esos puestos, tanto Rick como Lisa debieron hacer uso de sus credenciales militares y de sus uniformes para sortear a los nerviosos soldados y policías que ocupaban los puestos de control.

Y en las cercanías de la gran fortaleza espacial, los jóvenes podían ver un panorama desolador de avenidas y calles usualmente llenas de actividad y de vida que permanecían silenciosas y casi intransitadas, a excepción de los autobuses y taxis y de unos pocos automóviles privados cuyos conductores estaban autorizados a sortear los controles militares. Las veredas se veían vacías, y muy pocas personas caminaban por ellas. Muchos de los comercios y negocios de la ciudad estaban con las persianas bajas.

Todo eso le daba a la ciudad de Nueva Macross un aspecto ominoso y aterrador de silencio... que sólo hacía que la tensión que todo lo invadía se notara más opresiva y sofocante. Esa tensión se podía ver en los rostros serios y alertas de los soldados, y en las caras neutras de dientes apretados de los ciudadanos que se atrevían a transitar por su ciudad durante la vigencia de la ley marcial.

Lo único que Rick y Lisa anhelaban era que esa tensión no encontrara el chispazo necesario para hacerla estallar. Lamentablemente, la experiencia común les indicaba a ambos que no faltaría la oportunidad.

Sólo deseaban estar equivocados.

Rick pensaba dejar a Lisa a la vera misma del Lago Gloval, pero un breve vistazo a la cantidad de vehículos militares desperdigados por toda la Avenida del Lago lo disuadió de intentarlo. Con mucha reticencia, el piloto detuvo su auto sobre la Sexta Avenida, que estaba cerrada por un puesto de bloqueo militar cuando faltaba menos de media cuadra de la Avenida del Lago, para que Lisa pudiera bajar allí y hacer el resto del camino a la fortaleza a pie.

Ella lo entendió perfectamente, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió reprocharle al piloto lo que parecía ser una falta absoluta de caballerosidad. Lejos de eso, la comandante Hayes abrió la puerta de su lado del auto y bajó a la calle, para luego dar la vuelta y colocarse del otro lado de la ventanilla de Rick.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y se dijeron todo sin necesidad de usar palabras. El mutuo deseo de que todo salga bien y el recordatorio de que más les valía alejarse de los problemas... a sabiendas de que los problemas inevitablemente irían por ellos.

Rick sólo se atrevió a romper el silencio y el hechizo de esos ojos verdes para darle a Lisa una advertencia que él creía más que apropiada, dadas todas las veces que ella había estado en peligro.

– Si pasa algo malo, me llamas.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y le sonrió.

– Está bien.

– No – negó Rick, tomando a Lisa del brazo para su sorpresa inicial y posterior reaseguro, mirándola después a los ojos con determinación. – Nada de "está bien". _Me llamas_. Tomas ese telefonito tan chiquito y lindo que te regalé, marcas mi número y me dices "estoy bien, el mundo finalmente se fue al diablo pero no me pasó nada, así que no pierdas el tiempo llorando en una esquina por mí". Son sólo quince centavos, pero con eso ganas el alivio y paz interior de un pilotito.

La mirada de Lisa se volvió más tierna y dulce... no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Rick Hunter siempre se las arreglaba para arrancarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos y para dejarla con las rodillas temblorosas de amor, por no mencionar un ansia irreprimible de tomarlo por las solapas y besarlo hasta dejarlo desmayado.

En vez de eso, y en parte por temor a que los recios soldados del Ejército que estaban en el puesto más cercano pensaran que ella lo estaba atacando, la comandante Hayes debió conformarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una frase que no resumía ni por asomo lo que ella sentía por él.

– Eres adorable.

Rick hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y trató de parecer serio e imperturbable... sólo que sus ojos azules traicionaban el inmenso cariño y la enorme preocupación que Lisa le despertaba.

– Vete ahora... antes de que te meta a forcejeos en el auto y te saque de la ciudad.

– Gracias por su preocupación, comandante Hunter.

Ahí fue cuando Rick no pudo resistir más. Con un rápido movimiento, el piloto buscó desengancharse del cinturón de seguridad para poder abrir la puerta, bajar del Fiat y rodear a Lisa con sus brazos en preludio a un beso que él haría infinito, pero no contaba con que ella le ganaría de mano.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Lisa se agachó y atrapó los labios del piloto en los suyos, infligiéndole al joven un beso que lo hizo olvidarse por un minuto de la ley marcial y del desquicio generalizado, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de Lisa y lo afortunado que era de tenerla junto a él.

Además, la comandante Hayes besaba tan bien que a Rick se le hacía de lo más natural olvidarse del mundo y perderse en un abismo de sabor frutal y labios de seda.

O hundirse irremediablemente en los radiantes ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes cuando el beso terminó y él pudo volver a verla.

– Mucha suerte con todo – le dijo él entonces, con la voz todavía temblorosa a causa del beso.

Ella le acarició el rostro y le besó suavemente los labios.

– Para los dos, amor.

Por más que él no quisiera hacerlo, ya venía siendo el momento de dejar a Lisa en paz y tratar de ir hasta la Base Aérea. No hizo falta que se despidiera de ella... entre los dos todo ya estaba dicho.

Finalmente, el automóvil de Rick dio una muy ilegal vuelta en "U" por la avenida cerrada al tránsito y se alejó por donde vino, dejando a Lisa sin nada más que hacer que verlo alejándose y después caminar hacia la fortaleza espacial.

Una vez traspuesto el formidable cordón de seguridad que rodeaba al Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, lo que le obligó a mostrar su identificación a media docena de nerviosos oficiales del Ejército y de la Policía Militar, Lisa pudo finalmente ingresar a la fortaleza.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo a la comandante Hayes, dadas las circunstancias, que la seguridad en el SDF-1 se hubiera redoblado considerablemente. Policías militares e infantes equipados para la guerra transitaban los pasillos de la fortaleza espacial bajo la mirada nerviosa e inquieta del personal de a bordo, que iba de un lado al otro con pasos vivos, como queriendo pasar el menor tiempo posible en los corredores de la nave.

Tan opresivo era el ambiente que Lisa tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para respirar, porque había contenido la respiración sin darse cuenta a causa de los nervios y de la tensión.

Por fin, la comandante Hayes llegó a su destino.

Como cabía esperar en un momento de locura como aquel, la Central de Operaciones de Defensa bullía de actividad y estaba repleta de personal que iba de consola en consola. Parecía ser uno más de aquellos días de locura que tenían a Lisa, Claudia, al Trío y a los demás Ermitaños de la Central en ascuas y corriendo de un lado a otro, pero había otra cosa en el aire... la misma tensión opresiva y desesperante que Lisa había sentido en la ciudad y dentro de la nave.

Y no lo hacía más fácil comprobar que la mitad de los videomonitores flotantes de la Central mostraban distintas vistas y planos de Nueva Macross, en lugar de los datos procedentes del resto del mundo.

Embebida como estaba en observar el clima desquiciante de locura y energía que invadía a la Central de Operaciones, la comandante Hayes ni se percató de la repentina llegada de Claudia Grant al módulo de mando. Sólo se enteró de eso cuando Claudia le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltando a Lisa como si hubiera sido la mismísima Parca la que la tocaba.

– Buenos días, comandante Hayes – saludó Claudia con una sonrisa sardónica cuando su amiga se tranquilizó.

– Buenos días.

Lisa notó que Claudia se veía agotada y demolida, cosa inusual en una persona tan enérgica y viva como ella... más aún a las nueve de la mañana. Sin embargo, no tardó en razonar que Claudia había tenido que hacerse cargo del pandemónium durante las últimas horas, y que la tensión y adrenalina la estaban consumiendo a ojos vista.

Pero había otra cosa: en la cara de Claudia se notaba la profunda irritación y el temor por toda aquella situación que la fortaleza y la ciudad estaban viviendo. Una combinación potencialmente letal de furia, miedo y desconfianza que de no ser cuidadosamente desactivada, podría terminar por enloquecer a todos los cansados y presionados Ermitaños.

Peor aún fue para Lisa notar que todas las personas que veía en la Central tenían las mismas caras de dientes apretados y rechinantes...

– Lisa, qué bueno que viniste... – murmuró Claudia con la voz cansada, motivando con eso a que Lisa la saludara con un abrazo muy necesario.

– ¿Cómo estás, Claudia?

La comandante Grant señaló displicentemente la Central de Operaciones con su brazo.

– Tratando de manejar este desquicio...

Lisa asintió y echó una mirada al nivel inferior de la Central. La mente entrenada de la comandante Hayes no tardó en reparar en un detalle que se le hacía de lo más curioso y extraño, algo que se le apareció claramente con sólo ver las hordas de militares que trabajaban abajo de su módulo de mando.

– ¿Es idea mía o hay mucha más gente que lo usual?

– No es idea tuya – confirmó apesadumbrada la comandante Grant. – Todos estos tipos vinieron con el almirante Gloval.

Por "esos tipos", Claudia entendía a una colección de oficiales ajenos a la Central, que recorrían las consolas como supervisando el trabajo de los operadores. Esos oficiales portaban uniformes de todas las ramas militares, y muchos de ellos llevaban las insignias de coroneles, capitanes, comandantes y mayores... más que lo habitual en la Central de Operaciones.

– ¿De donde diablos salieron?

– De donde te imagines – murmuró la segunda al mando de Lisa, mientras recorría con la mirada a todos aquellos oficiales que andaban de intrusos en "su" Central de Operaciones. – Del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas, del Distrito Militar, del mando del Ejército, enlaces con la Fuerza Aérea... contingentes reforzados de Policía Militar.

– Bueno, parece que tendremos público entonces – suspiró resignada Lisa. – ¿Las chicas?

– En sus puestos, firmes y más histéricas que nunca.

Dicho eso, Lisa notó que Vanessa estaba sujetando el auricular como si se le fuera a caer, y que en el nivel inferior Kim y Sammie le lanzaban miradas asesinas a un teniente coronel de la Fuerza Aérea que iba y venía con cara de perro.

– No las culpo... – gruñó Lisa, haciendo un instante de silencio para luego ir directamente al grano de lo que la tenía preocupada. – Claudia...

– ¿Sí?

Lisa giró para enfrentar a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó?

En la expresión de Claudia había casi tanto desconcierto como en la de Lisa, pero estaba demasiado disimulado por el cansancio y la irritación como para que la Comandante Hayes lo notara.

– ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?

– Por el principio – contestó Lisa. – ¿Por qué estamos en ley marcial?

La teniente comandante Grant se encogió de hombros.

– Si lo descubres, avísame.

Eso extrañó demasiado a Lisa. ¿Cómo podía ser que la Central estuviera en pie de guerra sin que nadie les comunicara el porqué? Ella sabía que el mundo estaba loco de atar, pero no que estaba tan desquiciado.

– ¿No hubo ningún anuncio?

– Nada en absoluto – negó Claudia. – Sólo la orden y el despliegue.

– Cielos.

Lisa Hayes hubiera hecho otra pregunta, y ciertamente estaba llena de preguntas que aguardaban respuestas inmediatas, pero ver a la figura delgada y severa del almirante Henry Gloval haciendo su entrada en el módulo de control la trajo de vuelta a la realidad de la disciplina militar.

El almirante mismo parecía cambiado por toda esa crisis. Lisa siempre se había sorprendido de ver a Gloval imperturbable y sereno aún en el peor de los momentos, pero era la primera vez que ella notaba al almirante como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y coléricos, y su gorra no podía disimular el ceño permanentemente fruncido que dominaba su expresión. Peor todavía, si Gloval se veía molesto y duro en su uniforme, más molestos e irritados se veían los dos oficiales del Ejército que flanqueaban al Supremo Comandante como si fueran su guardia personal.

– ¡Atención en cubierta! – exclamó Lisa por puro impulso del protocolo militar, una orden que tanto Claudia como Vanessa acataron al instante.

– Descansen – ordenó Gloval, saludando a Lisa en cuanto ella dejó la postura de firmes. – Buenos días, comandante Hayes.

– Buenos días, señor.

– Espero que haya descansado... tendremos mucho trabajo hoy.

Eso era más que obvio con sólo ver todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así, Lisa sintió que se hacía necesario evacuar sus dudas cada vez más insoportables. Y si el almirante Gloval no podía contestarlas, pues ella se resignaría a que el mundo se hubiera vuelto finalmente loco.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor?

– Adelante.

Lisa trató de sonar lo más normal y tranquila posible... lo que en el contexto en que se vivía significó que la pregunta no la hizo a los gritos y tomando por las solapas a Gloval.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Estamos en alerta, comandante Hayes – se limitó a decir el almirante, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Mi pregunta es "por qué", señor.

Decir que Claudia, Vanessa y los dos oficiales del Ejército que acompañaban a Gloval habían quedado sorprendidos por la respuesta dura de Lisa fue minimizar el hecho; tanto había sido su estupor que sus caras parecían como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Ninguno podía decir qué era lo que más le sorprendía: si ver a Lisa Hayes contestándole al almirante de un modo que podía ser tomado por grosero, o ver al almirante Gloval endurecerse como si le acabaran de asestar una bofetada.

– Ordené desplegar preventivamente a nuestras fuerzas ante la posibilidad de disturbios y caos en la ciudad, comandante Hayes – respondió con un tono pausado y peligrosamente frío el almirante Gloval, que sólo al final dejó entrever su casi descontrolada irritación. – ¿Hay algún problema?

– No, señor.

– Bien – gruñó satisfecho el almirante antes de dar media vuelta para irse. – La dejaré seguir con sus deberes, comandante.

– Hasta luego, almirante.

Sin más, Gloval dejó el módulo de control y continuó su recorrido, escoltado por los dos oficiales del Ejército. En el módulo quedaron Lisa y Claudia, las dos tan confundidas y desconcertadas como antes... pero en peor condición luego de la respuesta fría de Gloval.

Si bien Claudia no tardó en volver a sus actividades normales, la mente de Lisa estaba demasiado envuelta en la inquietud como para poder volver a la rutina así nomás. Todas las cosas que ella había estado viendo durante el día se cruzaban en su mente con sus propias emociones y temores, y también hacían su aparición las distintas teorías que trataba de formular para explicar la situación.

Fue entonces que un pensamiento súbito, que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido, cruzó por la cabeza de Lisa Hayes con la velocidad del rayo... dejando además a la joven oficial con los escalofríos que habría sentido de haber tenido un encuentro cercano con un rayo.

– Claudia – inquirió Lisa, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

La comandante Grant tardó un poco en responder porque estaba terminando con una breve revisión en la que estaba enfrascada, pero en cuanto pudo liberarse de eso, le dedicó toda su atención a su mejor amiga y oficial superior.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Hubo alguna orden del Gobierno?

– ¿Eh?

– La ley marcial... – se explicó Lisa, dejando que el temor se colara en sus siguientes palabras. – Por favor, dime que no está vigente sólo por orden del almirante.

Claudia no necesitó responderle a su amiga con palabras; bastó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza para que todo le quedara perfectamente claro a Lisa Hayes. Era un panorama cuyo horror no pasó inadvertido para la ama y señora de la Central de Operaciones, quien sintió que ya no su garganta sino todo su ser estaba seco de nervios y de espanto.

Todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar: la tensión en las calles, la falta de anuncios gubernamentales sobre la ley marcial, la interrupción de los servicios televisivos y radiales, el desmesurado despliegue de tropas por toda la ciudad... y por sobre todo, la actitud dura y agresiva del almirante Gloval.

Lisa procedía de una familia de gran tradición militar, lo que la había hecho absorber desde niña los más sagrados y elementales principios de la vida militar. Uno de esos principios, que su padre y sus ancestros habían respetado a como diera lugar, era el que colocaba a los militares como subordinados de las autoridades políticas, independientemente de las opiniones que pudieran tener sobre los dirigentes civiles o incluso de sus propios puntos de vista, porque el día en que un soldado empezaba a escoger cuándo obedecer y cuando no a las legítimas autoridades, era el día en que los militares dejaban de ser los defensores del país para convertirse en un partido de uniforme.

Hasta entonces, Lisa había vivido bajo ese principio... pero si lo que pensaba era cierto y el almirante había actuado por su cuenta, entonces ella estaba siendo cómplice...

A la sequedad de su garganta le siguieron las náuseas.

– Dios mío... ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Claudia no le respondió. Era claro en su mirada que las mismas ideas la estaban acosando, pero no lo hacían con la intensidad y el espanto con el que se le hacían presentes a Lisa Hayes.

La comandante Hayes se sujetó de la baranda del módulo de control y permaneció con la mirada perdida en el infinito, dándole rienda suelta a sus temores e inquietudes.

Justo entonces, un teniente subió del nivel inferior para entregarle en mano a Lisa unos reportes, pero al ver que la comandante Hayes estaba metida en su mundo, dudó antes de perturbarla. La furia de la comandante Hayes era legendaria, y el teniente sólo se atrevió a llamar la atención de Lisa cuando Claudia le indicó con un gesto que podía hacerlo.

– Disculpe, comandante Hayes, pero tengo unos reportes de las unidades en la Avenida Tercera.

Lisa giró para enfrentar al teniente y aceptar los reportes que le entregaba el joven teniente, dándose cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era aceptar la realidad.

– Muchas gracias, teniente.

Cuando el teniente se retiró, Lisa se ocupó de los reportes, planeando ir a buscar un vaso de agua en cuanto le fuera posible.

Su garganta ya estaba demasiado seca.

**********************************************************************

Aún cuando oficialmente Nueva Macross estuviera bajo ley marcial, eso no significaba que los soldados necesariamente se hicieran cargo de mantener la ley y el orden en la ciudad. Esa tarea todavía estaba en manos del cuerpo municipal competente: la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross.

Los soldados de la Tierra Unida custodiaban los principales edificios públicos y otros posibles objetivos estratégicos de la capital ante posibles disturbios o ataques terroristas; en teoría, eso debía dejar a la Policía Civil en condiciones de mantener un orden más estricto en la capital del GTU, ya que los militares los relevaban de las tareas de vigilancia y custodia y les permitían a los agentes de la Policía Civil dedicarse con más ímpetu y energía a reprimir los delitos que pudieran cometerse.

Aún con esa ayuda, la Policía Civil estaba teniendo un día muy complicado.

La locura parecía haberse contagiado a los pequeños delincuentes y aprendices de mafiosos que pasaban por ser el submundo criminal de Nueva Macross, por no decir que había algunos que tentaban su suerte intentando apoderarse por la fuerza de los productos y bienes de varios comercios. Además, los nervios alterados de los residentes de Nueva Macross se traducían en más choques automovilísticos, discusiones airadas y la ocasional pelea a puño limpio. Y los asesinos de la Vanguardia de la Paz, como los proverbiales pescadores, trataban de hacer ganancias en el río revuelto de la ciudad, con pequeñas acciones de "gimnasia revolucionaria" orientadas a fomentar el caos y el enfrentamiento en la capital del GTU.

Sin importar la naturaleza del acto, en todos esos casos de robo, saqueo, vandalismo o tumulto, eran los agentes uniformados de la Policía Civil los que corrían detrás de los delincuentes para aplicar la ley a macanazo limpio y hacer los arrestos necesarios.

Pero a cada instante que pasaba, los casos de disturbios e incidentes criminales se iban multiplicando, y los reportes se sucedían constantemente en un esfuerzo por mantener a las respectivas superioridades al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Esa información llegaba a tres sitios muy diferentes. Uno de ellos era la Central de Operaciones de Defensa del SDF-1, que sin embargo sólo podía dedicar una parte de sus capacidades al control de la ley marcial, dada la importancia de su labor como centro nervioso de la defensa mundial. Ese problema no se repetía en los otros dos sitios a donde llegaban los reportes de la Policía Civil: la Sala de Situación del Departamento Central de la Policía Civil, y el Centro de Comando del Distrito Militar Nueva Macross.

En la Sala de Situación de la Policía Civil, los oficiales de la fuerza policial municipal intentaban mantener su "mapa del delito" permanentemente actualizado, marcando cada sitio donde ocurriera un delito con una luz roja en la pantalla ocupada por un gigantesco mapa de Nueva Macross. Cada una de esas luces electrónicas estaba acompañada por un pequeño indicador que mostraba qué estaba ocurriendo y qué unidades habían sido despachadas para intervenir.

Y con sólo leer bien esa pantalla, los máximos comandantes de la Policía Civil podían estar seguros de que su profesional y eficiente fuerza policial estaba muy cerca del punto de la ruptura.

Era una cuestión sencilla que no se le escapaba al cansado, irritado y muy callado jefe de la Policía Civil, que se había apersonado en la Sala de Situación para tratar de seguir aquel desquicio. El superintendente Raizo Murakami, cuyo uniforme azul cargado de condecoraciones e imponentes insignias de rango metía más miedo en todos los agentes de la Policía que cualquier delincuente armado, no ocultaba su preocupación ante el panorama que se abría ante sus ojos. Un panorama de delitos, incidentes y enfrentamientos en franco crecimiento... y una fuerza policial cuyos miembros no estaban cerca de resolver el problema de poder estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

De tanto en tanto, pero especialmente con cada reporte de un nuevo incidente o delito, el superintendente Murakami miraba de reojo al teniente coronel de Infantería que fungía como enlace entre la Policía Civil y el Distrito Militar Nueva Macross. Esa era la forma de Murakami de decirle al oficial del Ejército, sin muchas palabras pero no por eso siendo menos expresivo, que debía hacerse a la idea de que tarde o temprano, la Policía Civil no sería suficiente para mantener la paz en la ciudad, y que les correspondería a los soldados de la Tierra Unida intervenir en esa misión.

Por esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida, en el Centro de Comando del Distrito Militar, el inspector asignado como oficial de enlace de la Policía Civil ante los militares trataba de hacerle entender precisamente eso al brigadier Connor Mayhew, jefe del Distrito Militar y comandante de la guarnición de la ciudad. El brigadier Mayhew y sus oficiales más cercanos, además del inspector de la Policía Civil, estaban encerrados en el Centro de Comando desde el momento mismo de la implementación de la ley marcial, y veían los mismos datos que el superintendente Murakami y sus ayudantes, pero los interpretaban de otra manera muy distinta.

Mientras que Murakami se enfocaba en que muy pronto sus agentes serían insuficientes para combatir la escalada delictiva, el brigadier Mayhew miraba los incontables puntos azules en su propio mapa de la ciudad, puntos que señalaban los retenes militares, bloqueos y puestos de control desperdigados por toda Nueva Macross. En particular, lo que Mayhew veía era que sus muchachos allá en la ciudad tendrían que intervenir en cualquier momento para asistir a la Policía... y los soldados de Mayhew no tenían cachiporras para combatir el crimen; tenían fusiles de asalto.

Era por eso que el brigadier Mayhew se mantenía reticente a darles rienda suelta a los soldados para que ayudaran a la Policía, pues no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que cuando los soldados tuvieran permiso para disparar, no sólo se llenarían los calabozos de las comisarías sino también las morgues de los hospitales.

Tres nuevos puntos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla de Mayhew: tres nuevos delitos, tumultos o incidentes habían estallado en Nueva Macross, cosa que ya era habitual para ese día demente... sólo que esta vez, a las luces rojas no las acompañaron los indicadores de los efectivos policiales despachados para combatir el delito. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince segundos; uno, dos y cinco minutos, pero no había ningún reporte de unidades policiales encargadas de reprimir esos incidentes.

Y Mayhew sabía por qué. También sabía, o podía imaginarse con un alto grado de certeza, que las cosas en la sede central de la Policía Civil no andaban bien en ese momento.

La mirada preocupada del enlace policial confirmó todos los temores de Mayhew. De seguir así las cosas, el jefe de la guarnición ya no podría evadir más su responsabilidad, y se vería obligado a dar una orden que no quería dar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La imagen de los incidentes del Lago Gloval, con su carga horrenda de muertos y heridos, y con la estela de caos, violencia e incertidumbre que había dejado, se asomó en la mente de Mayhew, quien no pudo evitar multiplicarla por cien al trasladarla a la totalidad de la ciudad cuya defensa él debía asegurar.

El brigadier, perdiendo finalmente y sólo por un segundo el control de sus emociones, cerró el puño y lo golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa, exclamando:

– ¡Maldito sea Gloval! ¿En qué mierda nos metió?

**********************************************************************

Era un departamento de tres ambientes como tantos otros departamentos de aquel edificio residencial, idéntico a su vez a tantos otros edificios residenciales en aquel barrio de la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

Sus ocupantes, empero, no eran como los otros residentes del edificio.

Se trataba de cinco jóvenes de entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco años de edad, ninguno de los cuales daba la impresión de pertenecer a la misma familia o siquiera ser muy amistoso con cualquiera de los demás. Y eso tenía una razón muy sencilla de ser: era porque a pesar de sus fachadas y coartadas habituales, los cinco hombres pertenecían a la Vanguardia de la Paz.

El departamento era uno de los tantos "aguantaderos" que con paciencia la Vanguardia había montado en toda la capital: un lugar en donde prepararse para las operaciones e ir acumulando recursos, armas y demás objetos de utilidad para la campaña de la Vanguardia... además de servir como refugio temporal para sus miembros en tanto se trabajaban los mecanismos para sacarlos de la ciudad.

Aquel día los cinco miembros de la Vanguardia estaban encerrados en el departamento sin otra opción más que concentrarse en su trabajo. En teoría, la tarea de aquellos miembros de la organización era preparar una "pequeña sorpresa" para un depósito de suministros militares en las afueras de la ciudad, pero la sorpresiva declaración de la ley marcial dejó todos sus planes sin efecto.

Entonces, la opción para los cinco militantes era sencilla: seguir trabajando y esperar a que la tormenta amaine... o buscar un blanco de oportunidad.

Mientras daba los últimos toques a una carga explosiva, uno de los jóvenes notó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: un brillante y muy rojo punto de luz en una de las paredes... un punto de luz cuyo origen parecía estar detrás de la ventana oscurecida por la persiana...

Y un punto de luz muy similar al de una mira láser...

La sangre del joven activista se congeló en sus venas, pero antes de que pudiera mostrar su hallazgo a sus camaradas, los oídos de todos fueron prácticamente deshechos por una explosión ensordecedora que dejó a varios de ellos peligrosamente cerca de terminar en el suelo.

Y el mundo de los terroristas todavía estaba girando cuando las siguientes sorpresas se aparecieron en sus vidas.

La puerta del departamento se partió en varios pedazos que volaron por el aire al tiempo que el humo acre de una granada fumígena invadió todo el lugar como una niebla ominosa, y mientras los ocupantes del departamento todavía estaban tosiendo y asimilando la idea de que su escondite estaba bajo asalto, una voz terminante y amplificada por un megáfono tronó en todo el departamento con una orden sencilla que no admitía desobediencias.

– ¡TODOS AL SUELO!

De la puerta de entrada aparecieron uno, dos, cinco, diez hombres armados y vestidos con uniformes oscuros de asalto, cargando cada uno de ellos un arma automática de aspecto temible. Los miembros del equipo de asalto -que no pertenecían a la Policía Civil, como los terroristas lo podían notar con sólo ver las insignias que cada uno de los invasores llevaba en el hombro- se movieron a una velocidad imposible de seguir y rápidamente tomaron posiciones en los distintos rincones de la habitación, sin que los terroristas pudieran resistir efectivamente al sorpresivo ataque.

Uno de los jóvenes creyó tener una oportunidad clara de resistirse y saltó para tomar su fusil de asalto, que por precaución siempre estaba cargado.

Sus manos apenas llegaron a tocar la culata del arma cuando una lluvia de balas procedente de los fusiles del equipo de asalto destrozó su cuerpo y lo mató antes de que el cuerpo llegara a tocar el suelo.

Aún con ese cruel ejemplo ocurriendo delante de sus ojos, el resto de los miembros de la Vanguardia hicieron un intento de tomar sus armas, pero a diferencia de lo ocurrido con su camarada caído, ninguno de ellos llegó siquiera cerca de sus armas antes de escuchar el click de innumerables armas automáticas que estaban demasiado cerca de sus humanidades como para sentirse tranquilos.

Y menos tranquilos estuvieron aún cuando escucharon la voz del líder del equipo de asalto detallando sus opciones de la manera más escueta y concreta posible.

– Ríndanse o mueran.

A pesar de que todavía pudieran tener ganas de irse y cargarse a algunos de los militares con ellos, ninguno de los terroristas sobrevivientes pensó que podía llegar a hacerlo... más viendo lo que le había pasado a su camarada.

Uno a uno y en silencio, los ocupantes del departamento fueron poniendo sus manos detrás de sus cabezas y se fueron arrodillando, e inmediatamente los miembros del equipo de asalto se ocuparon, un terrorista cada uno, de mantener detenidos y controlados a los flamantes prisioneros.

Menos de dos minutos habían pasado desde la primera señal de violencia; el humo de la explosión inicial todavía no se había disipado.

En cuanto los últimos terroristas fueron desarmados y reducidos, uno de los soldados del equipo de asalto que todavía estaba en la puerta asintió como dando una señal, y al instante tres o cuatro oficiales muy distintos de los que habían irrumpido en el departamento hicieron su entrada.

El capitán que había comandado el equipo de asalto se cuadró inmediatamente ante el oficial que comandaba la inusual delegación y procedió a reportarle sin demora.

– El sitio está asegurado, señor.

Uno de los recién llegados asintió secamente al informe del capitán.

Se trataba de un hombre delgado y de cabello rubio y alisado, con un rostro triangular dominado por una nariz un tanto larga y con pequeños y fríos ojos azules, todos los cuales combinados con el uniforme de la PMG que vestía sin la menor arruga o mancha, terminaban de completar su imagen de criatura siniestra. Y es que para el capitán Alan Fredericks su imagen amenazante e intimidatoria era parte de lo que lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo y tan útil para la naciente PMG.

El capitán Fredericks recorrió el departamento como un general victorioso recorre un campo de batalla en donde sus tropas vencieron, cuidando de no tropezarse con los escombros dejados durante la breve refriega o con alguno de los terroristas cautivos. Finalmente, cuando terminó de ver lo que sea que estaba viendo, Fredericks se volvió hacia el oficial que había comandado al grupo de acciones especiales, quien se cuadró ante él a pesar de tener el mismo rango.

– Excelente, capitán – lo felicitó Fredericks, mirando de reojo a los terroristas que todavía estaban sujetos contra el suelo. – ¿Cuántos tiene?

El capitán de fuerzas especiales miró despectivamente a los jóvenes, que todavía intentaban retorcerse o hacerles las cosas difíciles a quienes los mantenían reducidos y capturados... y ni siquiera la máscara podía disimular el desprecio que aquel hombre sentía por quienes habían usado aquel departamento como refugio.

– Cuatro prisioneros – reportó el capitán, y su mirada se clavó en la figura destrozada que aún en la muerte pugnaba por sujetar su pistola ametralladora. – Uno de los terroristas intentó resistirse.

Fredericks miró a donde estaba mirando el capitán, y su reacción fue, si así se la podía catalogar, de clínico y desapasionado desprecio.

– ¿Y qué le ocurrió a ese? – inquirió Fredericks, a lo que el capitán de fuerzas especiales respondió de manera mecánica.

– Intentó resistirse.

Sin más por preguntar, Fredericks ordenó con un gesto que los prisioneros fueran puestos de pie. Una vez cumplida su orden, el capitán de la PMG estudió de cerca a los cuatro aturdidos integrantes del grupo terrorista. En sus ojos y en sus expresiones Fredericks no encontró más que un odio infinito hacia él y todo lo que representaba, teñido por un desconsuelo sin límites por haber sido capturados... sin haber cumplido con lo que se proponían.

Ante eso, Fredericks les devolvió una sonrisa vagamente reptil. Si algo bueno tenía aquel desquicio de la ley marcial, era que la PMG tenía por primera vez las manos libres para seguir y ocuparse de los posibles integrantes de la Vanguardia… y su imaginación concibió escenas similares a las que tenían lugar en ese departamento pero en otros "aguantaderos" dispersos por la ciudad.

– Excelente – declaró una vez más el capitán Fredericks, girando para ver a los integrantes del equipo de asalto. – Prepárelos para llevarlos al Centro de inmediato.

Al instante, los miembros del equipo de asalto acataron la orden del oficial de la PMG, sujetando firmemente a cada uno de los terroristas y empujándolos sin muchos miramientos para quitarlos del lugar, mientras otro grupo de agentes de la PMG, esta vez pertenecientes a los equipos forenses, esperaba en el vestíbulo del lugar para poder entrar y obrar sus artes oscuras con lo que los terroristas habían guardado allí.

En el vestíbulo, otros oficiales de la PMG tan impecablemente uniformados como Fredericks iban de puerta en puerta intentando explicar a los residentes con cortesía y amabilidad, pero también con firmeza, qué acababa de ocurrir.

Fredericks miró por última vez el departamento hecho pedazos por la balacera y a los terroristas que eran llevados en custodia fuera del edificio y se permitió una breve sonrisa sin humor.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

– Y comuníqueme con el Equipo 2... – le ordenó entonces a uno de sus ayudantes. – Veamos qué están haciendo ellos.

**********************************************************************

En la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, hogar de los escuadrones de combate de la Fuerza Aérea y de las Fuerzas Espaciales encargados de la seguridad del espacio aéreo de la capital de la Tierra Unida, el panorama se notaba un poco más tranquilo que en el resto de la ciudad.

Los vuelos continuaban despegando y llegando a las pistas de la Base, los radares seguían funcionando tanto para ayudar a los vuelos comerciales que iban y venían como para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre todas las aeronaves que sobrevolaban la capital, y los técnicos proseguían con sus labores de mantenimiento y reparación de las costosas aeronaves militares apostadas en la Base.

Los distintos edificios administrativos, de operaciones y hangares de la Base seguían impecables y presentables en todo momento, como si el mismísimo almirante Gloval pudiera caer para una revisión no anunciada; hasta los pocos árboles y flores que adornaban la entrada al edificio principal de la base seguían tan plácidos y refrescantes como de costumbre.

Las únicas notas discordantes con esa imagen de tranquilidad y rutina venían dadas por las caras de urgencia y nervios del personal, por la cantidad reforzada de policías militares que patrullaban los alrededores de la base... y por el pelotón de Infantería que resguardaba el acceso principal de la Base Aérea, parapetado detrás de numerosas bolsas de arena y apuntando sus fusiles y ametralladoras contra cualquier potencial vándalo.

Los soldados habían sido despachados del 22° Batallón de Fusileros, la unidad de Infantería más próxima a la Base Aérea, con órdenes de reforzar al contingente de policías militares de la Base en labores de seguridad y control de posibles manifestaciones.

"_Pues qué considerados_", gruñó para sí el comandante Rick Hunter cuando le mostró su credencial al teniente de infantería que estaba al frente del puesto de control.

No era porque sintiera algún encono contra la Infantería, más allá de las críticas y rivalidades acostumbradas; después de cinco veces en las que tuvo que mostrar su credencial militar en cinco puestos de control distintos en todo el trayecto que iba desde el SDF-1 hasta la Base Aérea, el comandante Hunter ya estaba oficialmente harto de todo aquello.

Aún después de dejar a Lisa en la cercanía de la fortaleza espacial, lo que le había implicado toparse con los dispositivos más formidables de la ley marcial, Rick todavía tenía para sorprenderse y espantarse por lo que veía en las calles de su ciudad. Controles militares por todos lados, ciudadanos mostrando sus credenciales de identificación a pedido de la Policía Civil, calles vacías por la falta de automóviles, persianas bajas en los comercios... Nueva Macross parecía haber vuelto a los momentos más oscuros de la guerra contra los Zentraedi.

Pero esta vez la guerra era peor. Era una guerra de humanos contra humanos, de hermanos contra hermanos. Una guerra contra sí mismos.

Todas esas divagaciones quedaron rápidamente en el olvido una vez que Rick estacionó el Fiat en el espacio que le estaba reservado y descendió del auto.

Viendo que todos los oficiales con los que se cruzaba, independientemente de si eran pilotos, personal técnico, administrativo, de operaciones, policías militares o infantes, estaban al paso vivo como si no hubiera tiempo que perder, el comandante Hunter siguió su ejemplo y entró al edificio principal con el paso de una persona que cuenta los segundos para llegar al baño.

Para su sorpresa, Rick no tardó en encontrarse, previo casi choque con un par de policías militares que venían trotando en sentido contrario, con su primer oficial. Y Max estaba tan nervioso, ansioso y apurado como él, aunque se pudo tomar el suficiente tiempo para hacerle una venia más o menos decente y darle un saludo pasablemente amistoso a su líder de escuadrón.

– Buenos días, Rick.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – gruñó Rick, devolviéndole el saludo militar a Max sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Amén.

En otro contexto, tal vez Max se hubiera ofendido por la fría devolución que Rick hizo de su saludo, pero en un día tan demencial como ese, y con las ojeras y cara de irritado que traía el Líder Skull, su segundo al mando no podía sino perdonarlo y sumarse al malhumor de su comandante.

Por otro lado, y con la vista firme al frente en su paso vivo, el comandante Hunter pasaba a temas más oficiales para distraerse de todo aquello... y de lo que debía estar pasando Lisa allá en el ojo de la tormenta.

– ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

– ¿Viste toda esa gente corriendo de un lado a otro? – dijo Max, señalando en general a todo lo que iba y venía por el corredor.

Rick echó un vistazo en la dirección general que indicaba Max. Podía ver a media docena de policías militares trotando con sus fusiles colgados del hombro, a dos o tres oficiales administrativos que entraban y salían de las oficinas del Grupo Aéreo con papeles que casi se les caían de las manos, y a varios pilotos y mecánicos que cuchicheaban entre ellos con caras de preocupación, aunque nunca bajando la velocidad de sus pasos.

– Sí – reconoció el Líder Skull.

– Bueno... – le contestó Max, con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro. – Ahora las cosas están calmadas.

Rick dejó escapar un silbido; había captado perfectamente lo que Max había querido decir.

– Clarísimo.

– El mayor Penhall ha convocado a una junta de los líderes de escuadrón en el Auditorio Principal – cambió el tema Max, sin por ello mirar a su jefe o caminar a paso más normal. – Quiere que tengamos la base lista para cualquier eventualidad.

– ¿Por qué no me enteré?

El teniente Sterling señaló un bulto vagamente rectangular que se traslucía en el bolsillo de la blanca chaqueta del comandante Hunter.

– Porque tienes el celular apagado, jefe.

– Claro – concedió Rick con una media sonrisa, afanándose luego por encender el teléfono celular y rogando para sus adentros que Lisa no lo hubiera llamado en ningún momento. Luego y de reojo, el Líder Skull notó que Max se veía bastante molesto por algo en especial... y creyendo que tal vez se debía a la misma causa que lo tenía a él completamente nervioso, decidió preguntárselo de una vez por todas. – ¿Y Miriya?

La cara de Max lo dijo todo en ese momento; era la cara de un hombre que todavía no se recuperaba de una discusión fenomenal... especialmente con una mujer que no tenía empacho en recurrir a los golpes si hacía falta. Aún estando embarazada.

– Me pasé toda la mañana discutiendo con ella para hacer que se quedara en casa... – relató con irritación el teniente Sterling. – No quería que saliera con todo esto ocurriendo en las calles.

Rick ciertamente podía comprender a su mejor amigo... aunque en secreto daba gracias a Dios de que Lisa no tuviera mucha afición por los cuchillos y otras armas blancas.

– ¿Y pudiste hacerlo?

– ¿Quién crees que condujo el auto? – le contestó Max, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a su jefe de escuadrón y a él mismo también.

En su paso, los dos máximos oficiales del Skull cruzaron por la puerta de una de las salas comunes de la Base Aérea, y allí Rick captó casi sin proponérselo algo que lo hizo detenerse aunque fuera sólo por un minuto.

Allí, de pie junto a uno de los teléfonos públicos, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland mantenía una conversación telefónica... eso es, si se le podía llamar "conversación" a lo que a todas luces parecía ser un duelo de alaridos entre la joven piloto de combate y su extraño interlocutor.

A pesar de que la cara de Karin en ese momento no fuera algo de lo que reírse, el ver a su subordinada al borde de un estallido le despertó una sádica sonrisa al comandante Hunter, sonrisa que allí se quedó mientras se paraba en la puerta de la sala a ver el espectáculo.

Además, necesitaba un mínimo de distracción.

– No, no, no me entiende, ya sé que hay un alerta general – se desgañitaba con vehemencia Karin, aferrándose al auricular del teléfono como si se fuera a caer. – Sólo quiero saber si despacharon a todos los oficiales del Regi---

La teniente calló; evidentemente su interlocutor le estaba contestando. Y a juzgar por los ojos furiosos y la boca contraída en una mueca de odio de la teniente, la respuesta no era de su agrado.

Todas las dudas volaron por los aires cuando Karin prácticamente gritó al teléfono:

– ¡TU MADRE!

Dicho eso y sin perder el tiempo, la teniente Birkeland colgó el teléfono en su base, aunque lo hizo con tanta fuerza que no hubiera sido descabellado pensar que el teléfono necesitaría de reparaciones posteriores.

Ahí fue cuando Rick Hunter decidió que su presencia y autoridad como oficial comandante era necesaria.

– ¿Teniente?

Y ese fue el momento en el que Karin Birkeland, segunda teniente en las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida, sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies al ver a su líder de escuadrón observándola como si ella fuera una posesa desquiciada... sabiendo que esa era exactamente la impresión que había dado con la pequeña charla telefónica que acababa de mantener.

– Lo siento, señor – contestó la teniente Birkeland, tratando de ponerse en posición de firmes, recobrar el aliento y dar una explicación coherente de sus actos al mismo tiempo. – Estaba... estaba llamando al Fuerte Tomahawk... para saber qué estaba ocurriendo de su lado del desierto, señor...

Los ojos de Rick Hunter chispearon con un guiño comprensivo. Todo estaba perfectamente claro para él.

La sonrisa cómplice que apareció en el rostro de Rick trajo algo de tranquilidad a la joven teniente... aunque no tanta como la que sentiría si ese imbécil del Ejército con el que acababa de intercambiar insultos le hubiera dado alguna respuesta concreta en vez de evasivas reglamentarias y oficiosas.

– ¿Y encontró al capitán Shelby?

La teniente Birkeland se sonrojó furiosamente. Odiaba que la descubrieran así de fácil. Pero para ser honesta con ella misma... tendía a ser demasiado transparente en esos asuntos.

– No... no pude.

Rick volvió a sonreír pero no por mucho. Había que volver a la realidad rápidamente y Karin le daba una buena oportunidad de dejar algunas cosas arregladas para más adelante.

– Voy al Auditorio Principal para una junta con los otros jefes de escuadrón en quince minutos – dijo Rick, clavando su mirada en la segunda teniente. – _Usted_ asegúrese de que todos los muchachos del Skull estén en la Sala de Prevuelo 4 diez minutos después de que le avise por teléfono. ¿Entendido?

– ¡Sí, comandante!

Una vez más, Rick sonrió... pero esta vez, fue una sonrisa más amistosa y menos burlona.

– Y si encuentra al capitán Shelby... lo saluda de mi parte.

– Sí, señor.

Un codazo de Max trajo a Rick de regreso a la inevitable realidad de que en poco tiempo más debían los dos estar en una junta con el comandante de la Base Aérea, y tras recibir un saludo militar de Karin, tanto Max como Rick retomaron su viva caminata por los corredores de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, confundiéndose con el mar de oficiales y soldados que intentaban tener la base en funcionamiento en ese día de caos.

**********************************************************************

Por más que Lisa se esforzara por hacer de aquel día un día como cualquier otro, la realidad misma se lo impedía con una persistencia rayana en el sadismo. Era imposible para la comandante Hayes ignorar la locura imperante cuando casi todos los videomonitores de la Central de Operaciones mostraban transmisiones en vivo desde distintos puntos de control militar en las calles de su ciudad, cuando las controladoras de la Central recibían reportes de soldados y policías encargados de mantener el orden en la ciudad, y cuando su trabajo estaba siendo supervisado por hordas de policías militares y extraños personajes del Estado Mayor que jamás había visto en su vida.

Todo eso hizo que el dolor de cabeza que normalmente la atacaba a las doce y cuarto, justo antes del almuerzo, se manifestara a las nueve menos diez de la mañana.

Sin dudarlo, Lisa tomó una aspirina del pequeño botiquín de emergencias del módulo de control, y lo bajó por su esófago sin tomar agua. La experiencia fue molesta, pero en medio de las molestias de aquella jornada desquiciada, el mal trago de tomarse una aspirina sin agua fue apenas una nota al pie.

Había muchísimas otras cosas por las que estar molesta. Demasiadas para contarlas a todas.

A Lisa no le gustaba el curso que estaban tomando las cosas ya desde antes de la ley marcial. La joven comandante no apreciaba para nada a Lynn Kyle y todo lo que salía de su boca, y desconfiaba de lo que dijeran los políticos (tanto del GTU como de la oposición), así fuera que afirmaran solemnemente que dos más dos es cuatro; en su opinión, toda aquella desquiciante crisis era el producto de cruzar la mente afiebrada de Lynn Kyle y sus seguidores con los cálculos maquiavélicos de los políticos que manejaban el GTU.

Y ella era más que conciente de que inevitablemente toda esa crisis escalaría hasta llegar a un punto de ebullición. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que podía asegurar que el fuego quemaba.

Pero eso no significaba que cualquier cosa pudiera usarse para salir del paso. No todas las herramientas eran válidas.

Menos que menos la ley marcial.

Por las venas de Elizabeth Hayes corría más de un siglo de tradición militar familiar. Sus ancestros directos habían conducido soldados durante las duras campañas de la Guerra de Secesión, y sus parientes de allende el Atlántico habían expandido las fronteras del Imperio Británico contra los zulúes y boers sudafricanos en sangrientas batallas; sus bisabuelos, abuelos y tíos abuelos habían comandado buques de escolta en peligrosas y letales misiones de escolta contra los submarinos alemanes durante las dos primeras Guerras Mundiales; su padre había estado al frente de un portaaviones en el Golfo Pérsico, de un grupo de batalla durante los primeros años de la Guerra Global y de todas las fuerzas militares de la raza humana durante la Guerra Robotech. Y ella misma había estado al pie del cañón en las más crueles batallas de la guerra más cruel de toda la historia humana.

Era esa tradición militar pasada de padres a hijos –e hijas– la que había hecho que el apellido "Hayes" fuera sinónimo de dedicación, deber, lealtad y patriotismo en las fuerzas militares de media docena de naciones. Y era esa tradición militar la que había escrito con fuego en el alma de Lisa Hayes el principio sacrosanto de que las armas de los soldados debían ser sólo empleadas para proteger a los ciudadanos de sus enemigos, y jamás para mantenerlos sumisos y vigilados.

Intelectualmente, ella entendía que en ciertos momentos de caos en los que todos los demás recursos habían sido agotados, la intervención militar en el mantenimiento de la paz interior era un mal necesario, pero todos sus instintos le decían a los gritos que esa no era la ocasión.

Al ver todo el despliegue de poderío militar empleado para tener a Nueva Macross en un puño de hierro, Lisa Hayes no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era la mayor amenaza: Lynn Kyle, o la obstinación de sus propios comandantes y superiores políticos.

A Lisa no le era sencillo cuestionarse el por qué ocurrían las cosas en el servicio militar, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era por una muy buena razón.

Como las razones que podía pensar sin mayor esfuerzo con sólo ver todas esas imágenes de tropas preparadas para la guerra en las calles de su ciudad.

La decisión de actuar le llegó con más naturalidad y sencillez de lo que jamás había creído posible. A fin de cuentas, lo que ella estaba contemplando bien podía calificarse como un acto de suma deslealtad... cuando no "traición".

El primer movimiento de Lisa fue caminar unos pasos hacia una de las consolas laterales del módulo de control. Sentada frente a dicha consola, la segunda teniente Vanessa Leeds luchaba no sólo contra la habitual tortura del sistema de comunicaciones, sino contra su propio dolor de cabeza y su irritación ante todo lo que ocurría.

Fue entonces una mala elección por parte de Lisa el apoyar su mano en el hombro de Vanessa antes de saludarla.

– ¿Cómo estás, Vanessa?

La teniente Leeds se sobresaltó y giró con furia para ver quién estaba perturbando su frustración, pero se tranquilizó cuando notó que era la propia Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Cómo te imaginas? – replicó Vanessa con cansancio y molestia creciente en su voz. – Esto es una locura, Lisa...

Lisa echó un vistazo a toda la Central de Operaciones, y su expresión se tornó tan dolida y cansada como la de Vanessa.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Mientras Vanessa se apartaba un segundo para ocuparse de un asunto urgente que le era comunicado por la radio, Lisa aprovechaba el momento para juntar fuerzas y hacer a un lado sus últimas dudas al respecto... dudas que no eran pocas o fáciles de vencer.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que actuar. Las consecuencias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad eran demasiado terribles como para hacerse a un lado y consolarse en el mantra de "sólo obedecía órdenes". No se lo perdonaría jamás si en ese momento, ella no hacía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para detener lo que prometía desembocar en el caos de seguir su curso.

En el momento en que ella se decidió, los puños de Lisa se cerraron. Inmediatamente, la comandante Hayes volvió a llamar a Vanessa.

– Vanessa, tengo que pedirte un favor.

– Lo que disponga, comandante.

Suavemente, Lisa giró la silla de Vanessa para poder tenerla frente a frente. Le debía a su subordinada y amiga ser lo más clara y sincera sobre lo que le iba a pedir... ella lo merecía.

– No es una orden... y te aviso que como están las cosas, tal vez te juegues la carrera en esto.

Vanessa sólo tuvo que ver la determinación en los ojos verdes de Lisa para saber que ella hablaba en serio... sin mencionar que no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que Lisa no hubiera hablado en serio.

– Entendido – asintió la teniente Leeds. – ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– Necesito una línea directa.

– ¿A donde?

Lisa miró a ambos lados antes de contestarle a Vanessa, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla.

– A la oficina del Primer Ministro.

Los ojos de Vanessa se abrieron enormes detrás de sus anteojos, al igual que su boca; lo que Lisa le estaba pidiendo era tan imposible en ese momento como el enfrentarse a un Zentraedi tamaño natural en una pelea abierta.

– ¿Qué?

– Es urgente – insistió Lisa, pero Vanessa le levantó una mano y meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

– Lisa, no puedo hacerlo.

– Vanessa---

– No puedo hacerlo en serio – se apresuró a explicar la teniente antes de que Lisa confundiera su negativa con falta de voluntad. – Todas las líneas a la oficina del Primer Ministro han sido bloqueadas por orden del almirante Gloval.

– ¡Diablos! – maldijo Lisa con vehemencia al creerse derrotada... sólo para darse cuenta de que tenía otra opción ante ella. Una opción que jamás hubiera considerado de no estar completamente desesperada. – Probemos otra cosa...

– Adelante.

Pero Lisa Hayes no le contestó de inmediato, sino que se retiró a su propio interior para pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Lisa hubiera maldecido ante la sola sugerencia de recurrir a una persona que sólo le despertaba rencor y desconfianza, cuando no una furia ciega y desmedida. De hecho, hasta se sentía sucia y humillada por pensar en recurrir a la ayuda de aquella persona, como si temiera el juicio de su conciencia o las posibles burlas de esa persona a quien pensaba pedir auxilio. Sin mencionar que el rencor que albergaba no conocía de límites o de moderaciones, menos cuando se trataba de alguien a quien casi había terminado por estrangular en las dos ocasiones en que debió tratar con ella.

Ella no quería hacer eso, no deseaba y de haber podido, lo hubiera evitado... pero el punto era precisamente que no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer, o alguien más a quien recurrir.

Sólo le quedaba ese camino... y ni siquiera saber eso le impedía a Lisa sentir un profundo asco hacia ella misma.

Pero el asco no se compararía con la culpa de no haber hecho nada por hacer que la cordura volviera a aquellos que tomaban las decisiones.

– Me voy a arrepentir de esto... –murmuró Lisa más para sí misma que para su subordinada, a quien le ordenó inmediatamente. – Vanessa, comunícame con el ministerio de Defensa.

Como todos en el SDF-1, Vanessa Leeds sabía muy bien lo que había entre Lisa Hayes y la persona más relevante del ministerio de Defensa, y por un instante, pensó que tal vez era preferible el caos de la ley marcial antes que hacer algo que daría como resultado un choque entre dos personalidades titánicas por su irascibilidad.

– Que Dios nos guarde.

Como Lisa ya estaba mostrando su impaciencia, Vanessa decidió que era conveniente no empeorar los riesgos para su vida y ponerse a trabajar de inmediato en lo que la comandante Hayes le había pedido. La orden de Lisa no implicaba nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba inmerso el SDF-1 y el GTU, hacer lo que le había pedido su oficial superior implicaba habilidades de evasión y sigilo digital dignas del más experimentado hacker.

Si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, especialmente alguno de los sabuesos intrusos en la Central, tanto Vanessa como Lisa estaban seguras de que no iban a pasarla muy bien.

Por su parte, de pie junto a la consola de la teniente Leeds, Lisa Hayes observaba con impaciencia y creciente inquietud cómo Vanessa trabajaba los controles de comunicaciones para lograr un enlace seguro con el Ministerio de Defensa, evitando que alguien más se diera cuenta de su pequeña comunicación ilegal... y justo cuando la comandante Hayes estaba a punto de preguntarle si le faltaba mucho, Vanessa giró en su silla y anunció en tono triunfal:

– Todo listo, Lisa.

La comandante Hayes aprobó la diligencia y habilidad de su amiga con una sonrisa.

– Gracias – dijo Lisa. – Ahora, retírate de la consola.

– ¿Qué?

– Esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola.

Vanessa vio la determinación en la expresión de su amiga y se levantó de la silla, accediendo al pedido.

– Si insistes.

De inmediato, Lisa se sentó y se colocó el auricular al oído, esperando con el corazón en la mano a que alguien le contestara del otro lado... pero todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido de la línea en espera. Nadie estaba atendiendo el teléfono en el Ministerio de Defensa; ya para aquel momento, era razonable esperar que alguno de los asistentes y secretarios de la ministra atendieran la llamada y preguntaran con su burocrática cortesía qué se le podía ofrecer.

Pero nada. Ni siquiera eso. Y ya después de un minuto, la espera se estaba tornando insoportable para Lisa.

– Qué raro... no me atiende el operador.

– Eso es porque te conecté directamente con la oficina de la ministra – contestó Vanessa como si nada, pero con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

Lisa miró a su amiga con una expresión que iba desde el desconcierto hasta la sorpresa, pasando por la admiración, y Vanessa no pudo evitar ufanarse del hecho.

– Vanessa Leeds, hacker _extraordinaire_, a tus órdenes.

Pero justo cuando Lisa iba a contestarle a Vanessa, un sonido inconfundible le indicó que alguien estaba levantando el teléfono del otro lado de la línea... y saber precisamente cuál de los teléfonos del Ministerio de Defensa estaba sonando no le hizo más tranquila la situación a la comandante Hayes.

Menos aún cuando del otro lado, una fría voz femenina, de acento fuerte e imposible de confundir, se anunció con una sola palabra.

– _¿Hola?_

Lisa tragó saliva para hablar... y tan seca tenía la garganta que requirió mucha saliva; eso le dio tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden y tratar de calmarse un poco.

– ¿Ministra Gorbunova?

– _¿Quién habla?_ – preguntó con recelo la voz; no hizo falta que confirmara su identidad.

– Habla la comandante Hayes, desde el SDF-1.

La línea cayó en silencio por unos segundos, haciendo que Lisa temiera súbitamente... pero cuando Gorbunova le contestó, Lisa prefirió que no lo hubiera hecho jamás.

– _¿Esto es una broma?_

"_Por supuesto que es una broma, vieja arpía repugnante_" maldijo Lisa en la seguridad de sus pensamientos. "_Si tú eres tan buena amiga que se me da por llamarte para una charla de chicas..._"

– No, ministra... – replicó Lisa. – Esto es real.

– _Perfecto entonces_ – contestó la otra voz sin perder su escepticismo chorreante. – _¿Qué quiere?_

Lisa prefirió morderse la lengua antes que soltarle la catarata de maldiciones que Gorbunova le inspiraba con naturalidad. Lo que iba a hacer era demasiado importante para dejar que algo, aún su rencor hacia la ministra de Defensa, se interpusiera.

– Necesito que me contacte con el Primer Ministro. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de este desastre antes de que se vuelva algo irreparable.

– _Esto sí que es una broma, comandante Hayes. Me disculpará si no me río a carcajadas_.

La comandante Hayes cerró su mano con fuerza y estuvo bien cerca de golpear la consola con ella, a falta de poder hacerlo con el rostro seguramente sardónico de la ministra Gorbunova. Las maldiciones que ella había contenido con fuerza apenas segundos antes volvieron a amenazar con escapar de sus labios y llenar la línea telefónica con agravios de todos los tipos y colores, pero Gorbunova la sacó de eso al volver a hablar, sin perder ese tono que estaba despertando la legendaria ira de Lisa Hayes.

– _Hagamos algo mejor_ – retrucó la ministra de Defensa, alternando el sarcasmo con la furia. – _¿Por qué no me explica qué diablos está pasando en esa nave? ¿Se han vuelto todos locos?_

Aún sin escuchar lo que Gorbunova le decía a Lisa, Vanessa podía intuir con sólo ver el rostro de Lisa que no se trataba de algo bueno o agradable... pero lo que no esperaba era que su amiga, que estaba en una misión secreta y contraria a las órdenes con el fin de sacar a la ciudad de la crisis, terminara por explotar con la frase más brusca que alguna vez le oyera pronunciar hacia un superior militar o civil.

– Mire, podemos pasar el rato recordándonos cuánto nos detestamos, pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para eso, ministra... – bramó Lisa por la línea, con el rostro rojo de furia. – ¡Así que comuníqueme con el Primer Ministro AHORA MISMO!

**********************************************************************

En su espacioso despacho de la Torre Norte, sito en el más alto de los cuatro pisos que servían de oficinas para el Ministerio de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, la ministra Svetlana Gorbunova sintió que toda la irritación e impotencia de aquel día estaban a punto de hacerla estallar luego de escuchar a aquella jovencita dándole órdenes como si fuera una recluta mocosa.

Y pocas personas eran tan capaces de hacerla estallar como Lisa Hayes.

Aunque Gorbunova sabía que Hayes era de las personas más capaces en todo el Alto Mando, no podía ignorar que la joven oficial era una mujer endemoniadamente terca, agresiva y totalmente convencida de tener la razón en todos los asuntos que la concernían. Peor aún, Hayes tenía la rara capacidad de complementar aquellos atributos que la hacían intratable con una postura corporal y una expresividad que ayudaban a transformarla en un creíble y convincente demonio del averno.

Exceptuando las usuales situaciones protocolares como conferencias con el almirante Gloval y sus visitas al SDF-1, la ministra Gorbunova sólo había cruzado espadas en dos oportunidades con la comandante Hayes. La primera vez había sido durante las deliberaciones de la Comisión Investigadora formada luego de los sucesos de Indiana a comienzos del año, y la segunda había ocurrido tras la "Operación Navaja", el ataque de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida contra una unidad de renegados Zentraedi. Y en las dos ocasiones, Gorbunova y Hayes habían estado muy cerca de estrangularse mutuamente.

Para todos los que trataban con ella, el intenso encono que Gorbunova mantenía para con Lisa Hayes se debía a esos encontronazos infelices; para la propia Gorbunova, aunque jamás lo reconociera ante nadie más, mucho influía el que pudiera encontrar bastante de ella misma en la personalidad flamígera de Lisa Hayes.

Eso no quitaba que escuchar la voz de Hayes llamándola en la mañana de la jornada más desquiciada desde que asumiera las funciones de ministra de Defensa fuera algo agradable; más bien, fue el clímax desagradable de ese día enfermizo.

La jornada había empezado para Gorbunova de la misma manera que para todos los demás residentes de Nueva Macross: con un madrugón provocado por el sonido de tropas desplegándose por toda la ciudad. Lo que hacía peor las cosas para Svetlana Gorbunova era que ella era la responsable política de aquellas tropas, y que incontables batallones del Ejército estuvieran asumiendo puestos de control por toda la capital del GTU sin que ella lo supiera era algo que no iba a tardar en provocar un vendaval incontrolable en su vida y su carrera política.

Al menos, Gorbunova sí podía preveer eso.

"Eso" se materializó inmediatamente con una llamada furiosa del Primer Ministro, convocándola de urgencia a una reunión de Gabinete en la Torre Norte. Luego de un viaje infame desde su apartamento hasta el edificio del Gobierno, en donde debió acreditar su identidad media docena de veces ante soldados que en teoría debían acatar sus órdenes, la ministra de Defensa se encontró de primera mano qué tan irritado y furioso estaba Marcel Pelletier.

Naturalmente, ella había sido la víctima de aquel enojo... y sólo porque el Primer Ministro no podía ladrarle personalmente al almirante Gloval. En consecuencia, ella había tenido que soportar las iras de Pelletier durante toda la junta, en particular las relativas a cómo se le había escapado a la ministra de Defensa tamaño acto de insubordinación por parte de los líderes militares.

A pesar de semejante mal trago, Gorbunova no culpaba al Primer Ministro. Mal que mal, Pelletier era un político y desviar culpas era tan natural para él como respirar, sin mencionar que en una situación de tamaño desquicio se hacía indispensable desquitarse con alguien... especialmente si ese alguien tenía alguna parte de responsabilidad en todo el asunto.

De modo que Svetlana Gorbunova había jugado a la prudencia durante toda la reunión, contestando las preguntas de Pelletier y del resto del Gabinete al detalle y conservando un bajísimo perfil mientras los máximos dirigentes del GTU intentaban encontrar una salida al asunto.

Por el momento, el GTU había decidido tratar de contener la crisis y evitar que se diera a conocer que el Alto Mando había actuado en contra de la voluntad del Gobierno. Irónicamente, la censura militar implantada sobre la MBS y las demás emisoras de noticias de Nueva Macross servía a los intereses del Gobierno, ayudando a mantener la situación a oscuras hasta que se pudiera encontrar una salida.

Pero la reunión terminó sin que se pudiera llegar a esa salida... y era por eso que Gorbunova estaba encerrada en su oficina, desgreñada y con una mirada asesina, intentando encontrar una forma de salir del atolladero... y de salvar su carrera política en el proceso. No era una consideración egoísta, sino puramente práctica: Gorbunova sabía que no tenía ningún futuro político si no se encontraba una manera de levantar la ley marcial y restaurar algo de cordura entre el Gobierno y el Alto Mando de las Fuerzas.

Y para colmo de males, aquella llamada de Hayes. Tan fulminante había sido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Gorbunova para comerse crudo a su equipo de ayudantes por haber dejado pasar la llamada sin pasar por su cedazo.

El primer impulso de Gorbunova después de escuchar las primeras frases de la joven fue maldecir a Hayes y cortarle el teléfono... pero después recapacitó en que si la joven estaba buscando una salida para la crisis, quizás no fuera una mala idea escuchar lo que proponía.

Además, ella no tenía tantos contactos en el SDF-1 como para despreciar la ventana que le abría Hayes.

– Bien, la escucho, comandante Hayes – suspiró Gorbunova, entregándose a algo que sabía necesario pero desagradable. – ¿Qué tiene para decirme?

– _Tenemos que retomar el diálogo entre el Gobierno y el Alto Mando lo antes posible_.

– ¿Así que Gloval se dio cuenta de que nos está llevando al abismo?

La ministra se arrellanó en su escritorio, esperando ver con qué le iba a salir Hayes. Por más que ella quisiera confiar en que la comandante Hayes le ofrecía una salida a la crisis, se hacía necesario indagar hasta qué punto la salida de Hayes era factible... y qué tan representativa era respecto del almirante Gloval.

Lo que Gorbunova jamás esperó fue la respuesta que Lisa le lanzó desde su lado del teléfono.

– _El almirante no sabe de esto, ministra_.

Tan absurda era la idea de lo que Hayes decía que a Gorbunova le costó no sólo entenderlo plenamente, sino no tomarlo de buenas a primeras como una broma.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que Hayes no bromeaba. También estaba segura de que el rencor que ella sentía hacia la joven oficial era mutuo y compartido, lo que hacía imposible que Lisa Hayes malgastara el tiempo llamándola a su oficina en medio de una crisis.

– ¿Usted está...? – comenzó a decir la ministra, cortando a mitad de la frase para recuperar el aliento y hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdadero. – ¿Está actuando por su cuenta?

Lisa dio la callada por respuesta; su único sonido fue un gruñido que sonó muy parecido a un "ajá" para el gusto de Gorbunova.

– Me disculpará si guardo algunas sospechas al respecto, comandante – dijo Gorbunova sin poder reprimir su escepticismo, y la respuesta de Hayes no tardó en llegar.

– _¿No confía en mí, ministra?_

"_¿Y alguna vez me has dado razones para confiar en ti, Hayes… o para no estrangularte?_" pensó mordazmente la ministra de Defensa… aunque esos pensamientos no duraron mucho tiempo en su cabeza. No era el momento de ser sarcástica o irónica, sino de pensar seriamente en una salida civilizada… y manejable.

Y si eso significaba confiar en Lisa Hayes, bueno… nadie sobrevivía mucho tiempo en la política sin hacer grandes apuestas.

– _Doveryai, no proveryai_, comandante – dijo Gorbunova en su idioma natal. – "Confía, pero verifica". No puede culparme por ser un tanto escéptica sobre su capacidad para actuar independientemente de las órdenes del almirante.

– _Créame, las únicas órdenes del almirante que podrían aplicarse a esta conversación son las que me podrían meter en un calabozo por insubordinación_ – le respondió secamente la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Convenientemente y a pesar de que la respuesta honesta de Hayes le quitaba buena parte del atractivo a toda la idea (¿de qué servía hablar si el almirante Gloval no estaba al tanto de la "negociación"?), la ministra de Defensa razonó que no perdía nada hablando con la comandante Hayes... ya había tenido toda la mañana para perder el tiempo y no tener nada qué proponer.

– Dejaré para otro momento la pregunta de cómo consiguió meterse en mi número privado, comandante – gruñó la ministra, demostrando con eso su voluntad de seguir adelante con la charla. – ¿Qué quiere?

– _Quiero hacer que el Primer Ministro y el almirante vuelvan a hablar y que encuentren una manera de salir de esta crisis._

Aún cuando Hayes no pudiera verla, Gorbunova meneó la cabeza en negativa. Por lo que había visto de Pelletier aquel día, más fácil iba a ser lograr que un camello pasara por el ojo de una aguja.

– Lo veo muy difícil. A como están las cosas, dudo mucho que el Primer Ministro esté dispuesto a dialogar con un insubordinado como Gloval.

– _Y yo también veo muy difícil que el almirante desee hablar con el Primer Ministro, pero si dejamos todo en manos de ellos dos, estaremos todos condenados_ – replicó la comandante Hayes.

Una vez más Gorbunova sintió el anhelo de crucificar verbalmente a esa muchacha arrogante e insufrible, pero no podía hacerlo cuando lo que acababa de decir Hayes era algo de lo que ella estaba cada vez más convencida.

A decir verdad, el Primer Ministro estaba demasiado irritado para lo que convenía en medio de la crisis... y el resto del Gabinete estaba demasiado aterrado o confundido para tratar de calmar la ira desatada del máximo líder del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Si no conseguían que Pelletier entrara en razones y se aviniera a hablar, las cosas no tardarían en descontrolarse.

Al menos, Gorbunova sintió una cierta idea de justicia poética de saber que algo similar ocurría con el almirante Gloval en el SDF-1.

– _Sabe que tengo razón, ministra_ – agregó entonces Lisa, echando sal en la herida de Gorbunova, lo que se tradujo en la respuesta desafiante pero curiosamente socrática de la ministra de Defensa.

– ¿Y qué si la tuviera?

Esa pregunta evidentemente desconcertó a Hayes, dándole tiempo a la ministra Gorbunova para recuperar algo de terreno en la discusión telefónica y exponerle a la jovencita tan sólo algunos de los problemas que tenía que enfrentar.

– ¿Cree que es algo sencillo, comandante? – inquirió retóricamente Gorbunova para luego contestar su propia pregunta. – No tiene la menor idea del ánimo que hay por acá, pero conténtese con saber que el Primer Ministro está furioso como no puede imaginarse. ¿Cree que puedo honestamente ir a decirle al Primer Ministro que intente hablar nuevamente con Gloval después de todo lo ocurrido?

– _¿Y qué otra opción le queda?_

Ahora era el turno de Gorbunova de quedarse muda y de sentir cómo el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos mientras buscaba algo con qué contestarle a Hayes... sólo para encontrarse primero con la ineludible realidad de que no quedaba otra opción más que esa, y después con la más insufrible verdad de reconocer que Hayes tenía razón.

– _Ministra..._ – dijo entonces la comandante Hayes en un tono más conciliador. – _Si no intentamos algo nosotras, la solución de este desastre se escapará de nuestras manos mucho antes de lo que se imagina, y ahí tendremos que responder no ante un Gobierno, sino ante la Historia._

"_Wow, Hayes... tu primera pieza oratoria_", pensó sarcásticamente Gorbunova antes de terminar con las vueltas e ir directamente al grano.

– ¿Qué propone?

– _Trabajemos en equipo y mantengamos un canal de comunicación permanentemente abierto entre las dos. Usted intente hablar con el Primer Ministro... hágalo razonar, intente convencerlo de que es imperativo que hable con el almirante Gloval_ – propuso Lisa, apresurándose después a explicar su propia parte del acuerdo. – _Yo haré lo mismo de este lado_.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que va a funcionar?

– _Nada, ministra. Pero prefiero hacer algo y no quedarme cruzada de brazos._

La ministra de Defensa sostuvo el auricular del teléfono y giró su silla para poder ver la ciudad a través del amplio ventanal de su oficina. Los rascacielos de Nueva Macross se alzaban tan imponentes como siempre, testimonios de la gloria de la ciudad que simbolizaba el resurgimiento de un mundo devastado por la guerra. A la distancia, el desierto reflejaba la luz de un Sol que trepaba cada vez más alto en el cielo.

Y en las calles, la ciudadanía entera convivía con las tropas que la defendían, que habían sido desplegadas de manera ilegal, provocando un conflicto que prometía volverse incontrolable si se lo dejaba así como estaba.

¿Qué podía hacer Gorbunova? Nada, excepto hablar con el Primer Ministro y tratar de hacerlo razonar, cosa que estaba segura que acabaría en el más rotundo de los fracasos. Lo sabía casi con la misma certeza con la que se imaginaba su propia destitución del Gabinete.

Pero un vistazo por la ventana le hizo recordar que allá en la ciudad había cientos de miles de personas confundidas, asustadas e irritadas que aguardaban una respuesta, algo que los sacara de la incertidumbre. Y si para ella hablar con el Primer Ministro y tratar de encontrar un camino que los sacara de la crisis era poco e insuficiente, era mucho más que lo que tenían los ciudadanos.

Excepto que decidieran hacerse notar de manera más violenta.

El sólo pensamiento de lo que podía salir de tener una población enfervorizada en una ciudad cuyas calles estaban patrulladas por miles de soldados armados estremeció a Gorbunova al punto de hacerle perder el color del rostro.

– Está bien, comandante... usted gana, veremos qué puedo hacer – accedió la ministra de Defensa, no sin agregar una necesaria advertencia. – Pero no le garantizo nada en absoluto, comandante Hayes.

– _Me daré por contenta si podemos terminar con esta locura._

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ministra de Defensa; ahí había otra cosa en común con Lisa Hayes.

– Son las 9 y cuarto de la mañana – dijo Gorbunova después de corroborar la hora con el reloj que pendía de la pared de su oficina. – Volveré al teléfono a las 12 horas, comandante.

– _A las 12 nos pondremos en contacto, entonces_ – coincidió Hayes, quien después dejó que la conversación cayera en una pausa hasta que después dijo, de manera vacilante: – _Buena suerte, ministra_.

– Para las dos, comandante.

La ministra sólo colgó su teléfono después de escuchar el "click" del teléfono colgándose del otro lado de la línea.

De inmediato, Gorbunova comenzó a planificar. Tenía una tarea muy difícil por delante.

**********************************************************************

A diferencia de muchos de sus colegas senadores, que habían concurrido a sus oficinas de la Torre Sur a primera hora para estar en el centro de los acontecimientos, el senador Lynn Kyle prefirió desafiar la ley marcial y atrincherarse en el pequeño edificio de dos plantas que servía como sede local de su movimiento político.

Desde allí, el senador observaba en compañía de sus más fervientes seguidores el devenir de la cada vez más caótica situación de la ciudad. La mejor manera de describir lo que ocurría en la sede partidaria era pensar en ella como una fortaleza asediada por un enemigo implacable, por más que esa fuera una comparación que Kyle y los suyos objetarían ardorosamente.

Los militantes partidarios corrían de un lado a otro, trayendo los nuevos rumores y reportes a sus compañeros; otros verificaban que todo estuviera perfectamente listo en caso de producirse algún encontronazo desagradable con una patrulla militar, cosa que muchos de ellos deseaban en secreto. Algunos más se ocupaban de contar las provisiones y de cerciorarse de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, "sólo por si acaso". En cuanto al senador y su círculo más íntimo de seguidores, todos ellos estaban en la sala más grande de la sede partidaria, con la mirada fija en la enorme pantalla de televisión sintonizada en la señal de MBS-2.

A cada reporte de la MBS sobre el despliegue de tropas, un murmullo de queja e ira se levantaba de parte de Kyle y sus partidarios, quienes por otro lado festejaban y levantaban puños en alto con cada nuevo boletín que daba cuenta de nuevos disturbios e incidentes entre el pueblo y sus opresores de uniforme. Era un ambiente en el que se pasaba del júbilo a la furia y a la impotencia con demasiada facilidad.

Mientras veía a todos esos jóvenes enérgicos y voluntariosos, Lynn Kyle sentía que su sangre estaba en ebullición y que su cuerpo se sentía fuerte y renovado. Allí era donde él se sentía a gusto, donde él se sentía capaz de hacer algo nuevo... no disfrazado con un traje que no le quedaba, en esos salones del Senado que relucían por fuera y estaban repletos de mugre y corrupción por dentro, haciéndose el simpático con sus venales "colegas" senadores por recomendación de los cobardes y acomodaticios que oficiaban de "asistentes".

No... era allí, con los jóvenes, en donde Lynn Kyle debía estar. En la primera línea del frente. Siempre liderando la causa de la paz.

Mientras sus acompañantes continuaban gritando a la pantalla de televisión, un militante partidario se acercó al senador y le susurró en confidencia al oído:

– Kyle, me dicen que la cosa está muy tensa allá afuera...

– ¿Qué tan tensa?

El militante lo pensó un poco antes de explicar lo que le habían dicho sus camaradas.

– El Ejército está por todos lados... todas las avenidas hacia el Lago están bloqueadas con retenes.

– Ajá – se limitó a decir el senador, mirando todavía a la pantalla en donde se veía a un policía forcejeando con un vándalo.

– Kyle – dijo entonces el militante, hablando más bajo como si no quisiera provocar la furia del senador. – Si seguimos con la idea de la manifestación, esto puede terminar muy pero muy mal...

– ¿Qué recomiendas?

El interlocutor de Kyle tragó saliva.

– Suspender la marcha... al menos hasta que el clima esté un poco más tranquilo.

Sólo allí el senador giró con brusquedad para enfrentar al otro hombre; en su mirada se notaba el fuego destellante de su indignación y su rabia... y por puro instinto de preservación, el militante partidario retrocedió dos pasos.

– La manifestación estaba pautada para las dos de la tarde, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Kyle.

– Así es.

El senador miró fijamente a su seguidor, dejando que los aullidos de los demás militantes le sirvieran como un eco ominoso de su siguiente instrucción.

– Llama a todos los organizadores y diles que adelantamos la protesta para las doce del mediodía.

– ¡Pero, Kyle!

– ¡NINGÚN PERO! – explotó el senador, atrayendo hacia él la sorpresa y atención del resto de los presentes. – ¡Cuando está en juego la libertad, debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestro poder! Si Gloval y sus lacayos quieren amedrentarnos y tenernos quietitos en nuestras casas poniendo a sus soldados en las calles, pues redoblaremos el desafío.

Muchos militantes aplaudieron a rabiar, motivados por la fuerza de su líder y por el impulso de su propia indignación. Otros, sin embargo, permanecían más callados y discretos que sus camaradas más excitados... ya que en ellos recaería la tarea de continuar la lucha de la paz por medios especiales, para lo que habían planeado una serie de acciones en la ciudad, algunas de las cuales ya estaban siendo desarrolladas por muchachos valientes y dedicados por completo a la Causa.

Incluso el propio Kyle se sintió enfervorizado hasta lo indecible mientras su voz se llenaba con el desafío y la voluntad de triunfar... al punto que se sentía una fuerza de la naturaleza al momento de rematar la orden a su movimiento.

– Vamos a llegar hasta el final, lo quieran o no los militares.

**********************************************************************

Por su propia orden, la oficina privada del almirante Henry Gloval se mantenía completamente cerrada y sometida a una estrecha vigilancia; si esa medida era para preservar la seguridad del Supremo Comandante o para no dejar que nadie viera al almirante en sus momentos de cavilación y duda, no era asunto de los guardias del Ejército. Ellos simplemente cumplían con su orden y mantenían vigilada la entrada a la oficina de Gloval, desconocedores de lo que ocurría tras la puerta metálica y poco vistosa.

Detrás de la puerta, en efecto, ocurrían grandes cosas, todas ellas vinculadas a la orden de ley marcial.

Los reportes continuaban acumulándose sobre el escritorio del almirante, cada uno de ellos más enloquecedor que el anterior. Para creciente frustración del almirante, la situación en la ciudad se deterioraba a cada segundo que pasaba. En lugar de tranquilizarse las cosas con la presencia militar en las calles, los actos de vandalismo se multiplicaban por toda la ciudad, llevando a las unidades de la Policía Civil al límite de sus capacidades. Los reportes procedentes de la Policía Civil y del Distrito Militar no eran alentadores en ese sentido: los dos coincidían en que tarde o temprano se haría necesaria la intervención armada de las tropas del Ejército.

Maldición. No era para eso que Gloval había desplegado a las tropas... la idea era intimidar y calmar los ánimos, no empeorar las cosas.

Aunque para ser honesto consigo mismo, no todo andaba mal en la ciudad.

La única buena noticia, y no era una noticia pequeña para menos, era que los equipos de acción de la Policía Militar Global habían detectado y atacado al menos cinco "aguantaderos" de la Vanguardia de la Paz en toda la ciudad, y los agentes del brigadier Aldershot tenían bajo arresto a dos docenas de terroristas… y habían ultimado al menos a media docena. Sea lo que fuera que ocurriera en el resto del día, a la Vanguardia de la Paz no le quedaría mucho poder de fuego en Nueva Macross…

De no ser porque las otras malas noticias insistían en mostrarse ante él, Gloval hubiera brindado por los reportes que le llegaban de parte de Aldershot.

En cuanto al Gobierno, no había ninguna novedad, ni siquiera un miserable intento de contacto. Aparentemente, el Primer Ministro y sus allegados estaban o demasiado atontados por el movimiento de Gloval o demasiado ocupados en alguna medida para reaccionar a la situación; de cualquier manera, ambas opciones eran malas para el almirante.

Como si eso no fuera poco, además, acababa de desatarse un conflicto en un frente que Gloval nunca imaginó que le traería problemas... y era por eso que el almirante estaba al teléfono, sosteniendo el auricular con tanta fuerza que bien hubiera podido estrujarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

– La decisión se mantendrá por el momento, general Prützmann... no, no he hablado aún con el Primer Ministro... tampoco con la ministra de Defensa.

Mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su interlocutor, el almirante Gloval hacía lo posible por no deshacerse en maldiciones.

Al momento de decidir la aplicación de la ley marcial, algunos de los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando estaban fuera de la capital en cumplimiento de varias tareas militares. Uno de ellos era el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, que a la sazón estaba a un océano y un continente de distancia, haciendo una visita a la Base Aérea Louis Trichardt en Sudáfrica.

La distancia no le había impedido a Prützmann hacer una furiosa llamada a Nueva Macross para hablar con el almirante Gloval en persona y plantearle todas y cada una de sus objeciones a la ley marcial, las que el almirante escuchó paciente y respetuosamente... cuidando de que no se notara en ningún momento la creciente rabia que sentía hacia el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea.

– Sabrá disculparme, general, pero la situación no estaba como para poder darnos el lujo de esperar a tener a todos los miembros del Consejo en Nueva Macross... y le recuerdo que como Supremo Comandante, mi responsabilidad es hacer lo necesario para mantener la seguridad del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

La boca de Gloval se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto mientras Prützmann le contestaba, y una vez callado el general, el almirante le devolvió una contestación tan formalista como cargada de irritación.

– Pues esa es su prerrogativa, general. Mientras tanto, espero que se mantenga atento a la cadena de mando.

El Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea dijo algo más, que Gloval simplemente escuchó por cortesía, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

– Hablaremos de esto a su regreso, general Prützmann – sentenció el almirante, cortando de raíz la conversación antes de que degenerara en algo peor. – Que tenga un buen día.

Gloval colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la silla de su escritorio, llevándose luego las manos a la sien como si su cabeza estuviera por estallar de dolor. Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes problemas en ese día infame, el mantener una discusión con uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos en el Consejo del Alto Mando estaba calificando muy bien para convertirse en la frutilla del postre.

Prützmann había hecho varias objeciones, todas ellas lógicas y razonables: la falta de una orden directa del Gobierno, la unilateralidad con la que se tomó la decisión de implementar la ley marcial, la no convocatoria al Consejo del Alto Mando para "una decisión que puede ser terriblemente perjudicial para las instituciones militares", en palabras del propio general, y por último, un directo, franco y explícito cuestionamiento a la necesidad de la ley marcial.

De sólo recordar la agria conversación, Gloval sintió náuseas. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese oficioso ex-piloto de combate a cuestionarlo de pies a cabeza, estando del otro lado del Atlántico y completamente desconectado de lo que ocurría?

Al margen de la discusión con Prützmann, todo el incidente le había dejado un muy amargo sabor de boca al almirante, además de una preocupación creciente... ¿la postura del general Prützmann era simplemente la opinión de un oficial, o reflejaba un punto de vista más difundido?

Si varios oficiales empezaban a moverse y a plantear cosas como lo que Prützmann sostenía, el almirante temía por la estabilidad de la cadena de mando... era necesario estar atento en todo momento.

De pronto, el timbrazo estridente de la puerta sacudió todas las reflexiones de Gloval y las reemplazó por un renovado y pulsante dolor de cabeza. En cuanto el almirante sintió que la cabeza ya no le latía tanto y que podía atender la llamada con algo de compostura, oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y llamó a los guardias del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Quién es?

Para gran sorpresa de Gloval, la respuesta no se la dio alguno de los guardias sino una voz joven y femenina que él conocía muy bien.

– La comandante Hayes, señor.

Instintivamente el almirante sonrió. Con su eficiencia y profesionalismo, Lisa Hayes era una de las mejores cartas con las que Gloval contaba para remontar cualquier caos, sin mencionar que en un momento como aquel, Gloval necesitaba de todas las caras amistosas que pudiera encontrar.

– Adelante, Lisa... puedes pasar.

Después de que le abrieran la puerta de la oficina, la comandante Lisa Hayes entró a los dominios personales del almirante y se plantó en posición de firmes a dos metros del escritorio, presentándose con una única palabra y un movimiento de su cabeza.

– Almirante.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– ¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto? – respondió Lisa, mirando al almirante con una expresión intensa e inquieta a la vez. – ¿En confidencia?

Asintiendo, Gloval señaló la otra silla de la oficina.

– Por supuesto, toma asiento.

Una vez que la comandante Hayes se sentó en su lugar, el almirante sonrió de una manera que casi podría decirse que era paternal, antes de intentar averiguar qué se proponía su antigua primer oficial.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– De la ley marcial, señor.

Instintivamente las manos de Gloval se cerraron y su ceño se frunció... había algo en la manera en que Lisa dijo "ley marcial" que encendió todas las alarmas en el almirante Henry Gloval. Como si estuviera a las puertas de nuevos problemas, esta vez de manos de una de las personas en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo.

– ¿Sí?

– He escuchado rumores en la Central... rumores que dicen que la orden no vino del Gobierno – dijo casi en voz baja la comandante Hayes, para luego mirar a los ojos al almirante como si no quisiera que le quedara la menor duda de que todo eso iba en serio. – ¿Es eso cierto?

Gloval le devolvió la mirada a quien era prácticamente su hija adoptiva... no había forma de disimular la verdad de lo ocurrido y tampoco era posible hacer más agradable un hecho que, planteado como lo planteaba Lisa, sonaba a algo muy feo y peligroso.

La voz del almirante Gloval sonó firme y fría al momento de explicarse.

– La medida se tomó por fuera de los canales normales de decisión, comandante... eso es cierto.

Gloval no podía determinar qué era exactamente, pero su respuesta hizo que Lisa se tensara notablemente... era como si ella se hubiera puesto a sí misma en alerta máxima ante lo que escuchaba; otra mala señal que no ayudaba a tranquilizar al Supremo Comandante de la Tierra Unida.

– Señor, me preocupa mucho entonces – reveló Lisa, sin perder el tiempo en pasar al punto más controvertido de todo el asunto. – ¿Estamos actuando en contra del Gobierno?

– Actuamos para preservar al Gobierno, comandante Hayes. No tenga ninguna duda de eso.

Lisa no despegó la mirada del almirante ni por un instante, y su pregunta pudo tomarse como si tuviera una pequeña dosis de reproche.

– ¿Preservarlo de qué?

– Del caos y del desorden – sentenció el almirante, que no desviaba la mirada ni perdía la frialdad ni por un segundo. – Y de su propia impericia.

– Almirante, le pido disculpas por mi franqueza, pero no creo que seamos nosotros los indicados para juzgar cuándo las acciones del Gobierno son pertinentes y cuándo no.

Gloval se detuvo antes de contestar: en su estado de mal humor y de cansancio, hubiera sido capaz de devolverle a Lisa algo que no se condijera ni con el respeto que le debía como oficial ni con el afecto personal que él sentía hacia ella. Quiso ser capaz de explicarle a Lisa completamente lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y a la hora de tomar la decisión, pero las palabras se le escaparon... al fin y al cabo, él era un militar, no un orador.

– Lisa, entiendo tu inquietud y la comparto, pero hay momentos en donde no podemos esperar sentados a que se tomen las decisiones correctas. Hay momentos en donde tenemos que actuar rápida y decisivamente.

– Pero... me preocupa que estemos poniendo en riesgo la estabilidad del Gobierno – insistió Lisa, sin saber que con eso estaba tocando la fibra más íntima de las dudas de Henry Gloval. – Cualquiera podría interpretar que estamos dando un golpe de Estado.

– Pues no lo estamos dando.

Lisa se fortificó antes de dar el golpe de gracia contra ese argumento... y rogó a Gloval en silencio que lo tomara bien y no como un golpe bajo.

– Con todo respeto, almirante... ¿cómo se darán cuenta de eso?

El almirante no respondió; prefería esperar a que Lisa insistiera en su argumento antes de contestarle... además, el tiempo le servía para calmarse un poco y no dejarse llevar por su estado de ánimo.

– Tenemos retenes militares en las calles y accesos a la ciudad, y tenemos tanques por todos lados. Para cualquiera, esto parece un golpe de Estado.

– Esas tropas se quedarán allí mientras dure la emergencia, comandante – contestó Gloval de manera un tanto tajante. – Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Lisa no retrocedió.

– ¿Y cuándo acabará la emergencia, señor?

Por primera vez en toda la reunión, el almirante Gloval no supo qué decir a eso... cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle a Lisa sería demasiado parecida a una mentira o a una expresión de deseo. Lo que era todavía peor para Henry Gloval era que jamás se había planteado una respuesta a esa pregunta tan sencilla como tramposa.

Un feo mareo invadió al Supremo Comandante de la Tierra Unida mientras Lisa Hayes continuaba defendiendo su postura, ahora viendo que el almirante estaba quizás cerca de entender razones.

– Almirante, creo que debemos dar el primer paso para salir de esta crisis antes de que se haga incontrolable. Usted ha visto los reportes... esto no va a mejorar si no hacemos nada.

El almirante se arrellanó en su asiento y miró a aquella joven... a esa oficial de su más absoluta confianza.

– ¿Qué propones?

– Que hable con el Primer Ministro, señor – propuso Lisa sin perder el tiempo, sabiendo además que ese era el punto clave de toda la reunión. – Estoy segura de que él entenderá razones y que podremos llegar a buen puerto.

Ante el silencio de Gloval, un silencio que tenía más de ominoso que de tranquilizador, Lisa insistió.

– Es necesario volver a la normalidad, señor.

De pronto, fue como si todo el fervor y la furia hubieran vuelto al almirante Gloval, quien meneó enérgicamente la cabeza y le contestó a su subordinada de manera terminante.

– Lo lamento, Lisa, pero por el momento no es posible.

– ¡Señor!

– Lisa, no va a ocurrir nada de eso por ahora – declaró Gloval, silenciando a Lisa. – Si el Primer Ministro desea hablar y discutir conmigo de manera franca y concreta los problemas que estamos enfrentando, pues ahí estaré dispuesto a hablar. Hasta entonces, espero que se dé cuenta de que esta crisis llegó al punto en el que estamos por no haber sido abordada enérgicamente antes, cuando podíamos hacerlo sin recurrir a cirugía mayor.

Lisa estaba verdaderamente aterrada por lo que veía, aún cuando su rostro disimulara casi a la perfección sus emociones. Justo cuando parecía que el almirante estaba empezando a entender razones, toda la carga de irracionalidad y furia que venía trayendo lo habían llevado de vuelta a cero, encerrándolo en una postura implacable que alguna persona menos caritativa que ella hubiera tildado de "infantil".

– Además, comandante, la situación está muy lejos de ser lo bastante tranquila – prosiguió el almirante. – Terroristas, saqueadores y vándalos, disturbios por todos lados... Lynn Kyle... no podemos volver a los cuarteles sin garantía de nada, espero que eso lo entienda muy bien.

Ella iba a insistir con su argumento, pero vio que el almirante giraba en su silla y contemplaba el panorama de la ciudad... y si había una señal clara en el Universo de que Gloval no escucharía nada más, era esa.

A la comandante Hayes no le gustaba retirarse derrotada, pero sabía reconocer cuándo convenía guardar las fuerzas para otro combate en lugar de insistir con algo que estaba perdido... lo único que le quedaba por esperar era que Gloval considerara muy bien lo que ella había dicho... y que Gorbunova hubiera tenido mejor suerte con Pelletier que ella.

– Almirante, ¿por lo menos va a pensarlo?

Gloval no se dio vuelta.

– Lo pensaré, comandante.

– Gracias, señor… Si me disculpa, me retiraré entonces – anunció Lisa, dando media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta, aunque antes de irse dijo lo último que le quedaba por decir. – Señor... sepa que esto lo hago por usted y por todos nosotros...

– Lo entiendo, Lisa – dijo Gloval, sin siquiera mirar a su subordinada mientras se iba de la oficina y lo dejaba solo con sus demonios.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el almirante volvió a girar la silla para quedar de frente a su escritorio. Su cabeza estaba repleta de ideas, de pensamientos confusos y contradictorios, y él sabía que sólo pagaba el precio de esas horas de locura.

No iba a negar que Lisa tenía razón en demasiadas de las cosas que estaba diciendo... especialmente en lo referido a que tarde o temprano habría que plantearse una solución a la crisis en concierto con el GTU. Era algo que se hacía necesario e indispensable... pero no en ese momento. Todavía no. Las circunstancias no eran favorables y no convenía arriesgarse en ese momento.

El Gobierno tenía que entender los hechos y darse cuenta de una vez por todas que no podía gobernar con una mano de seda tan generosa...

Y sin embargo, Lisa no dejaba de tener razón en sus argumentos... lo que hizo sonreír al almirante a pesar de todo. Él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de aquella joven y enérgica mujer, en particular de cómo era capaz de enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos si sentía que estaba en lo cierto. A Gloval le dolía verse enfrentado a Lisa en esas circunstancias, pero debía reconocer lo que correspondía reconocer.

Una nueva y terrible idea asaltó al almirante Henry Gloval.

En efecto, él sabía bien lo que era capaz de hacer Lisa si creía estar en lo cierto... lo sabía demasiado bien. Y precisamente por eso, había buenas razones para estar preocupado.

Si Lisa decidía tomar las cosas por sus propias manos... y ciertamente parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, con el humor que tenía sobre todo el asunto...

¿Qué hacer en ese caso? Lo primero que Gloval consideró fue pensar en qué posibilidades tenía Lisa de actuar dadas las circunstancias. Muy pocas, de seguro; menos todavía con todos los controles que estaban en vigor desde la aplicación del Plan Ventisca. Quizás ella podría hacer algo desde el SDF-1, pero no serviría de nada si no había nadie afuera que pudiera aprovechar sus movimientos...

Rápidamente, el almirante Henry Gloval tomó el teléfono, impulsado por una súbita y preocupante idea. Sus dedos marcaron dos números, que lo comunicaron con una sección especial del Cuartel General destinada a la seguridad de las comunicaciones militares... mientras él todavía trataba de pensar de qué manera actuar.

– _Comunicaciones, habla el mayor Daniels_ – le contestó el oficial de guardia del otro lado del teléfono.

– Mayor, aquí el almirante Gloval.

Sólo se notó un leve indicio de sorpresa en la voz del mayor Daniels; no ocurría todos los días que el Supremo Comandante se contactaba personalmente por teléfono.

– _Lo escucho, señor._

– Necesito que amplíe el monitoreo de todas las comunicaciones que entren y salgan de la fortaleza – ordenó el almirante, totalmente decidido a mantener el control mientras le fuera posible.

– _Entendido, señor._

– Repórteme cualquier comunicación inusual directamente a mi oficina – agregó Gloval. – Eso es todo, mayor.

Gloval colgó el teléfono en cuanto Daniels confirmó su orden, y volvió a la lectura de sus archivos... esperando que las cosas no empeoraran aún más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, rogando que no estallaran problemas entre él y Lisa.

**********************************************************************

"_Buena suerte, muchachos..._"

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer el capitán Daniel Shelby por sus antiguos camaradas de la Infantería, desde su claustrofóbica cabina de control de su Destroid MBR-04 Tomahawk.

El Destroid de Shelby, al igual que los otros catorce que formaban parte del Escuadrón B, Segundo Batallón, 18° Regimiento Mechanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, estaba desplegado en distintos sitios del perímetro defensivo de su base principal, manteniendo la vigilancia y la intimidación a cualquier posible atacante, librando de esa manera a muchos de los infantes para las tareas de control en la ciudad.

Casi toda la mañana se había pasado de manera aburrida y tensa, después de los momentos frenéticos de la alerta y movilización. Afortunadamente alguien había tenido el criterio de ordenar que los Destroids se mantuvieran en las afueras de la ciudad en lugar de internarse en las calles, como había sido la orden original de despliegue. Shelby y sus nuevos camaradas de las Tropas Mechanizadas estaban seguros de que semejante decisión hubiera empeorado las cosas.

"_Como si necesitaran empeorar_", pensó amargamente el oficial del Ejército mientras ajustaba una vez más la radio de su mecha para sintonizar el canal de la red táctica asignado a la infantería.

Lo que Shelby escuchaba a través de la red táctica era una continua serie de incidentes que le daban la impresión de que la ciudad de Nueva Macross se deslizaba en una cada vez más empinada pendiente hacia el caos. Con sólo escuchar los nombres clave, Shelby podía reconocer a qué unidades de la Infantería pertenecían los operadores de radio que comunicaban las últimas novedades en la red táctica.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la clave radial de su vieja unidad, el heroico –y por entonces vilipendiado– Batallón 54 de Fusileros, que mantenía los bloqueos militares en el noreste de la ciudad, en las proximidades del distrito industrial.

Por un instante, Shelby deseó estar junto a sus camaradas de siempre, en las líneas de acción al frente de su compañía, en lugar de estar en el desierto encerrado en una monstruosidad Robotech cual momia en un sarcófago de alta tecnología. Pero él sabía que no iba a ser así... y que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar que todo saliera bien y que el sentido común volviera a reinar sobre su ciudad.

Movido por un extraño interés, Shelby movió la cabeza del Destroid para que sus cámaras pudieran apuntar hacia la dirección de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross. A la distancia a la que estaba, apenas podía distinguirse la torre de control y uno o dos hangares de la base militar, y con un poco más de suerte, hasta podían verse los vuelos militares que despegaban y aterrizaban de las pistas de la base.

Shelby se dio el gusto de sonreír cuando se encontró preguntándose si en alguno de esos aviones que él veía despegar y aterrizar estaba cierta piloto de combate del Escuadrón Skull, y por unos segundos hasta jugó con la idea de contactarla a través de la red táctica... pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, ya que la voz del capitán Singh, el jefe de su escuadrón de Destroids, irrumpió en su cabina a través de los parlantes de la radio.

– A todas las unidades del Escuadrón B, aquí Bravo Uno... órdenes de redespliegue, debemos movernos para asegurar el perímetro defensivo en el sector sudoeste de la base – ordenó el jefe del Escuadrón. – Todas las unidades, confirmen.

– Bravo Cinco, confirmado – respondió desganado Shelby mientras movía su Destroid para ir a la dirección general indicada por Singh, cuidando de no pisar a un desprevenido humano en el intento.

Antes de reunirse con el resto de los mechas de su escuadrón, Shelby miró una vez más en dirección a la ciudad y rogó que volviera la paz y la tranquilidad antes de que hubiera que lamentar muchas más pérdidas... y mirando a la Base Aérea, tuvo tiempo para dedicarle algunos pensamientos a una joven piloto de combate que debía estar allí en ese momento, enfrentando su propia parte de la crisis.

**********************************************************************

La Base Aérea Nueva Macross no era inmune al clima de tensión que imperaba en toda la ciudad, pero especialmente en las instalaciones militares, desde que se conociera la decisión de declarar la ley marcial en la ciudad. Oficialmente todas las actividades normales de la base continuaban sin interrupción, y los escuadrones aéreos continuaban su rutina de despegues, aterrizajes y vuelos de patrullaje según lo establecían sus órdenes y procedimientos.

La única gran diferencia era que muchos de esos vuelos de patrullaje tenían como área de operaciones el espacio aéreo de la capital, lo que hacía que los pilotos encargados de dichas misiones sintieran una intensa incomodidad acerca de estar sobrevolando su ciudad como si fuera un campo de batalla.

Si el personal de la Base Aérea, desde los pilotos de combate de los escuadrones aéreos hasta los técnicos, oficinistas, guardias y administradores, no había caído todavía en un estado de locura como consecuencia de la tensión, eso se debía al profesionalismo y dedicación al deber que tenían... pues ese era uno de aquellos días en los que la gente más se dedicaba a sus obligaciones para no correr el riesgo de tener demasiado tiempo libre para volverse loco.

Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba en la vida del comandante Rick Hunter, excepto que el piloto había llegado al punto en donde seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones en medio de tanto desquicio era exactamente lo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Durante toda la jornada, Rick Hunter había estado monitoreando las acciones de sus muchachos del Skull, aunque las exigencias de toda aquella demencia lo habían forzado a permanecer en el centro de comando de la Base Aérea en lugar de estar montado en su Veritech como lo hacían Max y algunos otros pilotos del Escuadrón en aquel momento, sobrevolando la Base Aérea y el espacio circundante por si alguien intentaba pasarse de listo.

Además, estar en el centro de comando le permitía mantenerse mínimamente al tanto de lo que ocurría en el resto de la ciudad... especialmente en las cercanías del SDF-1, del que no llegaba ninguna noticia que no proviniera por los escuetos y secos canales oficiales de información.

Al cabo de dos horas de eso, Rick ya no podía soportar más tiempo en el claustrofóbico, oscuro y ruidoso recinto de comando, y fue así que tras ser relevado por el teniente Starakis en la coordinación del Skull, el comandante Hunter abandonó el edificio principal en busca de algo de aire fresco, luz natural y tranquilidad para ordenar su mente... y sus emociones.

Esa búsqueda lo llevó a decidir que lo mejor sería recorrer un poco los espacios abiertos de la Base Aérea, actividad a la que el comandante Hunter se abocó con tanta decisión que hubiera calificado como insubordinación y desprecio por sus obligaciones militares.

Al diablo con ellas; si no salía de esa cueva de espanto, terminaría por volverse loco.

Después de apenas cinco minutos de caminata y para sorpresa infinita del piloto de combate, no muy lejos del edificio principal Rick encontró al comandante de la Base Aérea, caminando en soledad por los límites exteriores de la Base como si se tratara de un simple paseo dominical.

Rick sonrió levemente; si Michael Penhall había decidido darse el gusto de una fuga como la suya, entonces no debía estar tan equivocado.

En una institución como las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida del post-Holocausto, en donde hombres y mujeres que antes de la Lluvia de la Muerte no hubieran llegado a tenientes primeros ahora eran mayores y coroneles, Michael Penhall era una excepción más que notoria. Sencillamente, con sus cuarenta y dos años de edad Penhall era demasiado veterano para el rango de mayor que poseía, pero eso no se debía a incompetencia o falta de confianza como cualquiera hubiera podido asumir en un comienzo.

La pura y simple verdad era que Michael Penhall había sido llamado de vuelta al servicio tras siete años de retiro forzoso como consecuencia de las heridas sufridas cuando su caza F-203 fuera derribado en uno de los tantos conflictos entre el GTU y la Liga Anti-Unificación. Quizás no estuviera en condiciones de volar un caza de combate, pero era más que capaz de hacerse cargo de las innumerables labores administrativas asociadas con el manejo de una base aérea... sin mencionar que podía ser muy útil como "mentor" de aquellos oficiales que sí tenían que hacerse cargo de rangos demasiado elevados para sus edades.

A pesar de que por ser oficial de la Fuerza Aérea Penhall tenía más contacto con los pilotos de aquella rama de servicio, Rick había aprendido a respetar y a apreciar al veterano ex-piloto de combate, y era por eso que aún siendo su rango equivalente al de Penhall, Rick nunca olvidaba mostrar el respeto que alguien como Penhall merecía.

– Mayor – saludó Rick a Penhall en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, y el mayor de la Fuerza Aérea le devolvió cortesías.

– Comandante.

Sin más que decir entre ellos, y sin necesidad de que Penhall aceptara la oferta silenciosa que Rick le había hecho, los dos oficiales continuaron juntos la recorrida que Penhall hubiera iniciado en soledad, caminando por el perímetro de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross y lidiando con sus propias emociones y opiniones a lo largo del trayecto.

– Una mañana preciosa – observó Penhall, desviando su mirada del panorama militar por un instante.

Rick hizo lo propio y no tuvo otra alternativa más que coincidir con el hombre más veterano.

– Así es.

Casi como si el destino hubiera conspirado para arruinar ese remanso de paz, el sonido potente del motor de un utilitario Humvee llenó todo el espacio circundante, y tanto Rick como el mayor Penhall voltearon para observar al susodicho vehículo transitando por uno de los caminos cercanos, con media docena de policías militares equipados para el combate a bordo.

Y la realidad cayó una vez más sobre los dos oficiales.

– Es una lástima – señaló Rick sin necesidad de aclarar qué era exactamente lo que le causaba lástima.

A su lado, cabizbajo, pensativo y deprimido, Michael Penhall suspiró y meneó resignado la cabeza, para luego echarle un vistazo final al vehículo que se alejaba hacia el acceso principal de la Base.

– Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto.

Rick se sumó al mayor Penhall en la resignación y cabizbajo asintió.

– Yo tampoco.

Más para despejar sus pensamientos que por algún objetivo real, los dos militares retomaron su caminata, sin detenerse ni reparar en las escenas de pandemónium y aprestos bélicos que los rodeaban... pero eso, desgraciadamente, no iba a durarles demasiado tiempo.

No habían hecho veinte metros de su abrupta distracción cuando el comunicador del mayor Penhall sonó abruptamente, y el veterano oficial no tardó en responder a la llamada con un gesto de disgusto.

– Aquí Penhall – anunció el comandante de la Base Aérea.

– _¡Aquí el Puesto de Vigilancia 1-3!_ - respondió en estado de histeria la voz de uno de los guardias en el acceso principal de la Base. - _¡Mayor, venga de inmediato!_

– ¡¿Qué pasa?!

La voz en el comunicador sonaba histérica y desesperada, aún detrás del mínimo de profesionalismo que se esperaba de un policía militar.

– _¡Coche bomba!_

Esas dos palabras helaron la sangre de Rick y del mayor Penhall... pero no detuvo a los dos oficiales de cumplir con su deber.

En menos tiempo de lo que cualquiera de los dos -o cualquiera que los conociera- hubiera imaginado, Rick y Penhall llegaron a las corridas hasta el acceso principal de la Base. Ninguno de los policías militares y soldados de infantería que montaban guardia en el puesto les prestó atención o saludó a los recién llegados; sólo un sargento reaccionó alcanzándole un par de binoculares al mayor Penhall para que notara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y cuando Penhall observó la situación, sus peores temores quedaron confirmados.

A la distancia y por la ruta principal de acceso, un automóvil cualquiera se acercaba a gran velocidad al perímetro principal de la Base, sin que nadie osara ponerse en el camino de la furibunda máquina.

Tanto los policías militares como los soldados de infantería que vigilaban la Base concentraban el fuego desesperado de sus armas de mano en el automóvil que iba hacia ellos como un bólido de muerte, pero las esperanzas de que el fuego de fusiles y pistolas detuviera el avance imparable de aquel vehículo convertido en arma se reducían con cada metro que el auto avanzaba en su furiosa carrera de destrucción.

Y a cada segundo el coche bomba estaba más y más cerca de la entrada principal de la Base.

– Santo Cielo... – murmuró un sargento de la Policía Militar mientras contemplaba con morbosa fascinación el automóvil que se acercaba, y esa observación motivó un reproche en tono de orden por parte de Penhall y del capitán que comandaba el contingente de guardia.

– ¡SIGAN DISPARANDO!

Los guardias y soldados obedecieron instantáneamente, vaciando los cargadores de sus armas en un esfuerzo infructuoso por detener al coche bomba, que mientras tanto estaba llegando al último centenar de metros de su corrida letal.

Y entonces un rugido infernal destrozó los oídos de todos los que estaban en el acceso principal a la Base, y una sombra veloz pero enorme lo cubrió todo por un instante infinitesimal de segundo, desconcertando a los militares lo bastante como para que dejaran de disparar sólo por un rato.

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS---?! – gritó un soldado cuando el rugido se calmó un poco.

Y como si no hubieran tenido suficientes sorpresas, el coche bomba explotó por los aires con una onda expansiva que derribó a los que estaban cerca y no se habían sujetado de algo. Un segundo el auto era un verdadero misil lanzado contra la puerta de la Base Aérea, al otro segundo, era un montón de restos informes y calcinados sobre el asfalto del camino de acceso.

De pronto, la enorme silueta de un Battloid se posó en el camino de entrada, a menos de diez metros del auto incinerado. El Battloid en cuestión tenía la inconfundible librea azul del Skull Dos, y su cañón de 110 milímetros todavía humeaba como consecuencia de la salva de disparos que acababa de efectuar.

Del Battloid se escuchó una voz humana claramente identificable a pesar del reverberar provocado por los parlantes del sistema de comunicaciones.

– _¿Están todos bien allá abajo?_

Tras ayudar al mayor Penhall a levantarse, Rick trató de acomodarse el uniforme y después le gritó al Battloid en un tono de reproche y felicitación por partes iguales.

– Max, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ir a lo dramático?

– _Hay que mantener una reputación, comandante_ – respondió la voz del piloto, y para completar la escena sólo faltaba que el inmenso Battloid se encogiera de hombros.

Sin embargo, uno de los policías militares llamó la atención del resto con urgencia, y al instante todo el mundo se había vuelto para ver lo que fuera que el policía militar consideraba interesante...

Se trataba de una persecución muy desigual en la que un Humvee cargado de policías militares -quizás el mismo Humvee que Rick y el mayor Penhall vieran antes- seguía implacablemente a dos jóvenes que corrían en dirección contraria a la Base Aérea… tras bajarse del coche bomba al comienzo de su carrera infernal. Si la corrida de los dos jóvenes no había tenido esperanzas en ningún momento, menos la tuvo cuando uno de ellos tropezó y en lugar de hacer lo sensato intentó extraer un arma... con las consecuencias que semejante acción tenía que provocar.

Su socio, viendo lo fútil de la resistencia del otro terrorista, cayó al suelo y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca en señal de rendición, tras lo cual media docena de policías militares lo rodearon y nadie más pudo ver lo que ocurrió con él.

Una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha apareció en el rostro del mayor Penhall mientras contemplaba la escena que acababa de desarrollarse a la distancia... pero ese no era el momento de darse por satisfecho con cosas menores, sino de prepararse y aprender la lección.

– Redoble la guardia, capitán - ordenó tajantemente Penhall al oficial jefe del contingente de guardia, mientras miraba con extraña fascinación las llamas que se alzaban del automóvil destruido. – Quiero que extiendan el perímetro de vigilancia otros doscientos metros.

Mientras el personal de la guardia cumplía inmediatamente sus órdenes, con la eficiencia y energía de alguien que sabe que la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad, Michael Penhall volvió a mirar los restos destrozados del coche bomba, que ardían a escasos cuarenta metros de la entrada principal de la Base como si fueran un presagio de muerte.

– La próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte – murmuró el mayor de la Fuerza Aérea más para sí que para cualquiera que lo estuviera escuchando... aunque la gente que sí lo escuchaba comprendía sus palabras y coincidía con ellas.

Y una de esas personas era el comandante Rick Hunter, que acompañó al mayor de regreso al edificio principal de la Base con la plena seguridad de que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado en sus previsiones más pesimistas.

**********************************************************************

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las doce del mediodía, la comandante Lisa Hayes sintió un escalofrío de pánico recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Si las esperanzas de lograr un cambio de toda esa situación demencial habían sido pocas al proponerse su tarea, no veía que le quedaran muchas más esperanzas después de su conversación con el almirante Gloval. Sencillamente, el almirante estaba demasiado obcecado y empecinado como para plantearse dar un paso hacia atrás, y Lisa temió que tantos meses de desgaste e intriga política entre el Gobierno y las Fuerzas hubieran terminado por endurecer al almirante más allá de lo recuperable.

Pero si Gloval era terco, pues ella era diez veces más terca. No cejaría jamás en sus esfuerzos, y no descansaría hasta que aquella crisis tan absurda como evitable quedara en el pasado.

Sin embargo, para cuando se acercaba la hora de ponerse nuevamente en contacto con la ministra de Defensa, Lisa era consciente de que si Gorbunova no había tenido mejor suerte que ella, entonces la solución estaría más allá de sus esfuerzos.

La comandante Hayes tenía que moverse con discreción. No podía simplemente contactarse con el Ministerio de Defensa cuando las órdenes de Gloval eran taxativas respecto de los contactos con el Gobierno y sus agencias dependientes; además, había demasiados policías militares y "personal desconocido" como para poder tomarse el atrevimiento de hacer una llamada abierta.

Lisa pensó en Vanessa, que había logrado su primer contacto con Gorbunova, pero un rápido vistazo del módulo de control le reveló a la comandante Hayes que había dos agentes de la Policía Militar supervisando de cerca lo que hacía Vanessa en su estación. Ese camino estaba cerrado para ella.

De cualquier manera, Lisa sólo dedicó unos pocos segundos a las maldiciones y trató de pensar en otra alternativa. Ella tenía experiencia con sistemas de comunicaciones, aunque no tanta como Vanessa o las otras chicas del Trío; quizás hasta pudiera ser lo suficientemente buena como para lograr comunicarse con el ministerio sin que nadie lo notara. Pero en una situación como esa, la palabra "quizás" no bastaba. No cuando los riesgos eran tan elevados.

El problema era que no quedaban más alternativas.

Cuidando de no llamar la atención, la comandante Hayes se sentó frente a una consola de comunicaciones bastante disimulada en el nivel inferior de la Central de Operaciones, y sus dedos comenzaron a marcar los comandos necesarios para transmitir al Ministerio de Defensa... eso, si ella recordaba bien los pasos que siguiera Vanessa anteriormente.

Después de teclear, a Lisa sólo le quedaba esperar... y esperar... y esperar con creciente impaciencia a que alguien respondiera del otro lado.

Sólo había estática. Nada más que estática y tonos de ocupado. Después de un rato demasiado largo de eso y conteniendo una letanía de insultos al sistema y a la situación, Lisa se dispuso a intentar un nuevo enlace.

– Tal vez quiera utilizar la línea segura, comandante.

La sangre de la comandante Hayes se heló en sus venas, y su mente hiperactiva trató de pensar en una respuesta que disuadiera a la persona que la había descubierto. Mientras buscaba la excusa perfecta, Lisa giró levemente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con la sargento Alicia Farrell, que estaba de pie detrás de ella y mirando con interés los datos que aparecían en la pantalla de Lisa.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué haría Farrell? Esa era la pregunta que carcomía a Lisa, que ya se esperaba que la joven sargento llamara a alguno de los policías militares en cuanto comprobara que la jefa de la Central había tratado de comunicarse subrepticiamente con el Ministerio de Defensa, en contravención de las órdenes directas del almirante Gloval.

De pronto y sin decir nada, Farrell se inclinó sobre la consola y tecleó una nueva secuencia de comandos, mientras Lisa la observaba con un pavor que cada vez era más notable.

– El display de comunicaciones muestra todas las llamadas activas – explicó Farrell mientras trabajaba sobre el teclado, para luego mirar a Lisa y esbozar una tímida sonrisa. – No le diré a nadie, comandante.

Ya más aliviada, Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa a Farrell y aguardó pacientemente a que la sargento terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro para ver si alguien más estaba notando lo que ocurría en esa consola... porque de seguro, la próxima vez no se trataría de alguien dispuesto a colaborar como Farrell.

Finalmente, la sargento Farrell terminó de establecer el contacto y le indicó a Lisa con un gesto que se colocara los auriculares y el micrófono. Esta vez, el tono que Lisa escuchaba por el sistema de comunicaciones era el de un enlace que sólo esperaba a que alguien respondiera... y entonces, alguien descolgó el teléfono desde el otro lado.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó Lisa con una timidez poco característica en ella, sólo para que una voz femenina y de marcado acento ruso le contestara con un reproche.

– _Llega cuatro minutos tarde, comandante Hayes._

Lisa volvió a contener una maldición; no era ese el momento para dejarse enfurecer por la brusquedad de la ministra de Defensa.

Sin embargo, si Lisa hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, habría notado que muchos de los controladores de la Central se ponían de pie, y que la sargento Farrell daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Pero no lo hizo; la conversación con Gorbunova era lo único que le importaba a la comandante Hayes.

– Lo siento, hubo problemas con la comunicación.

– _La entiendo_ – le contestó Gorbunova con simpatía, como si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo. – _¿Qué dijo el almirante Gloval?_

Lo que Lisa jamás hubiera imaginado era que justo después de que la ministra le hiciera esa pregunta, el vozarrón ronco del mismísimo almirante le haría otra pregunta.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lisa?

El tiempo pareció congelarse para la joven comandante Hayes. Sus dedos se endurecieron, y ella pudo sentir cómo se le erizaban todos los pelos de la nuca. Lentamente, pero sin demostrar miedo, Lisa giró en su asiento y se enfrentó con un Muy Mal Hecho.

Allí junto a su consola, el almirante Henry Gloval le clavaba una mirada cargada de dolor y decepción, mientras que en los rostros de los policías militares que escoltaban al Supremo Comandante no se notaba más que la fría expresión de gente acostumbrada a cumplir su deber. Muchos de los operadores de la Central estaban observando la escena, y Lisa supo al ver sus rostros que ella debía tener una expresión de terror mucho peor que las de sus subordinados.

Por su parte y aún aterrada por la presencia del almirante, la sargento Farrell tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para aclarar las cosas ante Lisa, antes de que ocurriera algún malentendido.

– No fui yo, comandante.

Lisa le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva a Farrell, pero la inquietud de la joven sargento no era ni por asomo el mayor de los problemas para la jefa de la Central de Operaciones.

– Le hice una pregunta, comandante Hayes – dijo el almirante con una voz peligrosamente fría. – ¿Qué está haciendo?

Como si Lisa no tuviera demasiado en sus manos, Gorbunova aprovechó ese momento de suprema incomodidad para hacerse notar por el teléfono.

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– Aguárdeme un minuto – le contestó Lisa a la ministra, para después dejar el teléfono sobre su regazo... y mientras Gloval miraba el teléfono, ella aprovechaba para oprimir un pequeño botón de la consola. Hecho eso, Lisa miró al almirante y le contestó la pregunta. – Estoy tratando de ponerle fin a todo esto, señor.

– ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

– Con la ministra de Defensa, señor – respondió Lisa sin dudarlo y sin dejar de mirar al almirante a los ojos. – Estoy trabajando con ella para lograr una salida satisfactoria a esta crisis.

El almirante se tensó y su boca se congeló momentáneamente en una mueca de incredulidad y disgusto.

– Comandante, mis órdenes fueron explícitas: no puede haber contacto con el Gobierno sin mi autorización.

– ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?

– Más vale que me hables libremente, Lisa – le contestó Gloval con un tono tan dolido que Lisa no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por toda la situación. – Creo que me lo he ganado durante estos años.

– Si no se pone en contacto con el Primer Ministro cuanto antes y negocia una salida justa de esta crisis y de la ley marcial, las cosas se nos irán de control mucho antes de lo que imagina, almirante.

Gloval no parecía creerle y se limitaba a mirarla sin que pudiera notarse un cambio en sus emociones... pero eso no disuadió a la comandante Hayes, que sabía que si quedaba alguna oportunidad de resolver aquella crisis, era esa que el almirante le había otorgado sin proponérselo.

– Sólo vea lo que ocurre en la ciudad – le pidió Lisa a Gloval, señalando los videomonitores que flotaban sobre la Central. – Hemos trabajado muy arduamente para reconstruir esta ciudad y al mundo entero como para dejar que su obstinación y la del Primer Ministro lo arruinen todo, señor.

Mientras los ojos de la Central de Operaciones se clavaban sobre Lisa y el almirante, entre los dos sólo había un silencio profundo y doloroso, un silencio en donde las únicas expresiones estaban dadas por la mirada dura y dolida de Gloval y la mirada desafiante y determinada de Lisa Hayes.

Sólo por un instante, sólo por una breve milésima de segundo, Lisa creyó ver en el almirante una señal de que sus esfuerzos darían fruto, de que tal vez el almirante estuviera entendiendo que sólo hacía falta un pequeño gesto para descomprimir la situación... sólo por un instante... un instante y nada más.

Cuando Gloval volvió a hablar, todas las esperanzas de Lisa Hayes desaparecieron como hielo al sol.

– Comandante Hayes, cuelgue ese teléfono de inmediato.

– No puedo hacer eso, señor.

– Comandante, es la última advertencia.

Si Gloval esperaba disuadir a Lisa con sus "advertencias", le bastó con ver la mirada encendida y decidida de su joven subordinada y protegida para saber la respuesta a su ultimátum antes de que Lisa abriera la boca.

– No, señor.

– No me obligues a hacer esto, Lisa – insistió Gloval, sonando brevemente más como un padre acongojado que como un superior enfurecido. – Por favor... te lo imploro.

– Ponga fin a todo esto, señor – contragolpeó Lisa sin titubear.

– No puedo.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza levemente.

– Entonces yo tampoco puedo hacer lo que me pide.

– Que así sea.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio entre los dos, pero en esta ocasión duró mucho menos de lo que había durado antes. Sin perder el tiempo, Gloval le hizo una seña con la cabeza a los dos agentes de la Policía Militar para que dieran un paso al frente y se pusieran a su lado.

– Perdóname, Lisa – dijo el almirante con la voz quebrada antes de dirigirse al policía militar de mayor rango. – ¡Capitán!

– ¿Señor?

– La comandante Hayes está bajo arresto – ordenó Gloval, quien no pudo evitar mirar aunque fuera de reojo a una Lisa Hayes que le devolvía una mirada furiosa e indignada. – Escóltela al calabozo más cercano.

Raudamente, los dos policías militares sujetaron a Lisa por los brazos y la levantaron de la silla. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia al arresto... pero cuando pasó al lado del almirante Gloval, la mirada que ella le lanzó podría haber destrozado al almirante allí mismo. Era la misma mirada de furia que Gloval le había visto a su protegida tantas veces... pero era la primera vez que la veía dirigida a él mismo. Aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo, esa mirada le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa que Lisa pudiera haber dicho o hecho.

Todo el personal de la Central de Operaciones presenciaba la escena, sin poder hacer otra cosa que quedarse mudos y espantados de ver a su jefa siendo arrestada por dos policías militares. Las miradas de todos iban de Lisa, que caminaba al paso que le marcaban los policías que la tenían sujeta.

Por su parte, Gloval simplemente se acomodó la gorra, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo y giró para alejarse... hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

No era cualquier voz, y tampoco era la voz de alguien en la Central de Operaciones. Era la voz de una mujer que hablaba por el teléfono... y que salía a través de uno de los parlantes en la consola de Lisa. Más precisamente, era la voz de la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, que se escuchaba en toda la Central gracias a la precaución y buen tino de Lisa en dejar la comunicación en altoparlante antes de discutir con Gloval.

– _¿Hayes?_ – exclamó Gorbunova casi a los gritos después de mucho tiempo de estar callada. – _¿Sigue allí? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Comandante Hayes!_

Aún sujeta por los policías, y lejos de la consola, Lisa sencillamente desafió a Gloval con la mirada a que respondiera la llamada, pero el almirante ni se inmutó.

– _Bien, se lo diré así nomás... pude hablar con el Primer Ministro..._ – lanzó entonces la ministra, aún sin saber si estaba hablando con alguien o sólo para el aire. – _No fue fácil y me costó un ojo de la cara razonar con él, pero dice que está dispuesto a hablar con el almirante Gloval para salir de todo esto..._

La Central de Operaciones pareció congelarse. Incluso los policías militares que llevaban a Lisa al calabozo se detuvieron en seco y prestaron más atención a lo que decía el altoparlante que a la joven a la que sujetaban. En cuanto a la comandante Hayes, ni siquiera haber sido arrestada pudo borrar la enorme sonrisa de alivio que asomó en su rostro.

"_Gracias, ministra... muchas gracias_."

Ni siquiera el almirante Gloval había quedado impasible ante el anuncio de Gorbunova, pero pudo conservar la sangre fría y no abalanzarse sobre la consola de comunicaciones. Por su parte y ajena al hecho de que tenía a cientos de militares escuchándola con impaciencia y ansiedad, la ministra Gorbunova continuaba hablando al teléfono.

– _El Primer Ministro exige una condición previa... quiere que Gloval libere los controles militares sobre los accesos a la ciudad, el aeropuerto y la MBS. Sólo entonces podrá recibir al almirante en el Centro de Gobierno._

Ya no se podían ocultar los suspiros de alivio y de tranquilidad que salieron de parte de todo el personal de la Central: de sus operadores y oficiales supervisores, e incluso de los policías militares que mantenían la vigilancia del lugar. Todos ellos, sin excepción, pudieron sentirse tranquilos y esperanzados por primera vez desde que aquel día desquiciado comenzara, y todos ellos pudieron ilusionarse con la posibilidad de una rápida salida para ese impasse que había amenazado con sumir a la ciudad en un conflicto de final imprevisible.

Pero todas esas esperanzas dependían de la decisión de un único hombre. Dependían de la voluntad del alto y delgado oficial de sobretodo azul y gorra blanca que continuaba de pie allí en el nivel inferior, aparentemente aislado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y demasiado tranquilo como para ser molestado.

Y mientras los ojos de cientos de personas estaban clavados en él a la espera de su decisión, el almirante Gloval se limitó a encogerse de hombros y caminar con paso lento y calmo hasta la consola de comunicaciones. Allí, Gloval tomó el auricular que Lisa había soltado al momento de ser arrestada y se lo llevó al oído.

– Ministra Gorbunova.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea, seguido por la comprensible y sorprendida reacción de la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida.

– _¡¿Almirante?!_

– Dígale al Primer Ministro que lo veré a la hora que él disponga – dijo Gloval sin perder el tiempo. – Avísele que las órdenes que solicitó ya están siendo cursadas.

Antes de que Gorbunova pudiera contestar, Gloval ya había apagado el altoparlante y colgado el teléfono. Sin más por hacer allí, el almirante extrajo su pipa de uno de los bolsillos y la encendió, dándose el momentáneo gusto de unas pitadas para calmar los nervios que incluso él había visto alterados.

Por último y como paso previo a dejar la Central de Operaciones, el almirante les indicó con un gesto a los policías militares que soltaran a la comandante Hayes. De inmediato, los agentes dejaron en paz a Lisa, mientras la joven trataba de recuperar la dignidad y porte que había perdido durante su breve arresto.

Ni Gloval ni Lisa dijeron nada.

**********************************************************************

Los soldados de la Compañía A del 39º Batallón de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida que montaban guardia en los corredores de los estudios centrales de la Macross Broadcasting System se cuadraron al pasar frente a ellos su joven y atareado comandante de unidad. Como oficial responsable de la ocupación física de la MBS mientras durara la ley marcial, el capitán Stefan Montgomery había ido acumulando sobre sus jóvenes y exigidas espaldas todos los dolores de cabeza asociados con esa tarea ingrata.

Y los soldados del 39º de Fusileros lo veían en la cara del joven comandante de compañía. Hacía apenas diez horas que la MBS estaba bajo jurisdicción militar, pero en esas diez horas Montgomery había tenido que enfrentar desafíos visibles como los que planteaban los directivos de la cadena que protestaban sus órdenes de ocupar físicamente los estudios, y otros más insidiosos como la escasa cooperación que el personal técnico de la MBS prestaba a las directivas militares que el capitán tenía que poner en práctica.

En cada uno de esos incidentes Montgomery había tenido que guardarse muy dentro suyo la retahíla de maldiciones que deseaba escupir hacia sus superiores, especialmente si tenía en cuenta que estaba en una cadena de televisión y que cualquier cosa que hiciera podía ser grabada. ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que dar la cara por las órdenes que habían dado esos generales necios en el SDF-1? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él cuando unos ejecutivos le espetaban en la cara todas las garantías constitucionales a la libertad de prensa, a pesar de que las tropas de Montgomery se habían comportado con excesiva corrección y prudencia?

Era por lo tanto comprensible que el capitán Montgomery estuviera caminando hacia la oficina del presidente de la MBS con una inmensa y aliviada sonrisa en el rostro... el papel que llevaba en la mano y que traía escrita la última orden del almirante Gloval era motivo suficiente para respirar aliviado, aún a sabiendas de que debería enfrentarse con el irascible y poco amigable presidente de Macross Broadcasting System.

Dicho ejecutivo recibió a Montgomery con la misma cara de pocos amigos que trajo al apersonarse en los estudios de la MBS apenas media hora después de la llegada de los militares. Durante toda la mañana, Lester McNeish había estado atrincherado en su oficina, decidido a hacerle la vida imposible a Montgomery y al resto de los militares que estaban ocupando "su" estudio central de televisión y radio, y el joven capitán del Ejército tenía claro que no había ninguna razón para que el presidente de la MBS lo recibiera de manera menos fría.

Al verlo entrar en su oficina, McNeish hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a la lectura que Montgomery había interrumpido con su llegada; el presidente de la MBS estaba decidido a hacer que la estadía del oficial del Ejército en su oficina fuera lo menos placentera posible.

Sólo después de que el joven militar carraspeara para hacerse notar, el presidente de la MBS se dignó a preguntarle el motivo de su presencia.

– ¿Qué quiere, Montgomery?

– He recibido órdenes del Alto Mando, señor McNeish – dijo el capitán Montgomery con un tono excesivamente formal, cuadrándose como si estuviera en un desfile militar. – Debo evacuar a mis tropas de inmediato.

Eso bastó para cambiarle la cara de disgusto a McNeish y reemplazarla por una de sorpresa genuina; en todas sus previsiones, jamás hubiera esperado que los militares dieran marcha atrás con su demente orden de ocupar la MBS tras menos de doce horas.

Pero igual, necesitaba confirmación... y mientras más directa fuera, mejor para todos.

– ¿Se van a ir?

El capitán Montgomery asintió vigorosamente; si McNeish estaba complacido de que la ocupación militar de su cadena estuviera terminando, Montgomery estaba aliviado como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

– Esas son nuestras órdenes – confirmó el capitán del Ejército, que entonces quedó callado como si estuviera buscando la mejor manera de decir algo muy complicado. – No quería irme sin haberle pedido disculpas por cualquier molestia que---

– No tiene que disculparse, capitán – lo interrumpió McNeish con brusquedad pero no sin verdadera comprensión. – Usted sólo hacía su trabajo.

Sintiéndose doblemente aliviado y tranquilo de no haberse puesto en contra al dueño del mayor conglomerado mediático de la ciudad, el capitán Stefan Montgomery hasta se dio el gusto de una sonrisa antes de hacer su anuncio final.

– Le informaré cuando hayamos abandonado los Estudios Centrales.

– Se lo agradeceré mucho, capitán Montgomery.

Dicho eso, McNeish retomó la lectura, sólo para interrumpirla quince segundos después al notar que el capitán Montgomery seguía parado en su oficina, mirándolo.

– ¿Algo más, capitán? – inquirió el presidente de la MBS, a lo que Montgomery sólo respondió una vez que pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

– Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido que hacer esto, señor McNeish.

McNeish sonrió y por primera vez le dejó notar a Montgomery que él también estaba demasiado cansado por ese día de locura.

– En eso coincidimos, capitán... en eso coincidimos.

**********************************************************************

Tras acompañar al almirante Gloval en un viaje custodiado y silencioso desde el SDF-1 hasta el Centro de Gobierno, la comandante Hayes había aceptado el pedido de Gloval de quedarse esperando en el hall principal de la Torre Norte a que finalizara su junta con el Primer Ministro. Aunque ella no lo dijera abiertamente, agradecía mucho que Gloval no la hiciera seguir con él... ya bastante incómodo había sido el viaje con los dos sin hablarse excepto lo que fuera indispensable.

Además, Lisa ya había tenido demasiadas emociones intensas en un sólo día como para pasar más tiempo observando una tensa reunión entre Gloval y el Primer Ministro... su cuota de adrenalina y nervios ya estaba cubierta con creces, y todo lo que Lisa Hayes anhelaba era una buena ducha y una noche de amor en compañía de Rick.

Y un muy buen plato de fideos, para qué negarlo... estaba hambrienta.

El sillón del hall principal en donde ella estaba sentada era pecaminosamente cómodo, y ella lamentó no haber traído un libro o un diario para leer, porque su asiento se prestaba maravillosamente bien para eso. A falta de algo con qué satisfacer su gusto por la lectura, Lisa decidió entretenerse viendo las cosas que pasaban en el hall principal de la Torre Norte.

Funcionarios que iban y venían, algunos muy importantes y otros sólo muy arrogantes; asistentes, pasantes y otros empleados que corrían de un lado a otro en cumplimiento de tareas impuestas por la burocracia, y todas las demás figuras que llamaban a la Torre Norte del Centro de Gobierno "su lugar de trabajo". Todos esos personajes constituían la vida y actividad de la sede principal del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y Lisa se maravilló de ver el bullicio de ese lugar tan parecido al que ella enfrentaba todos los días en el SDF-1.

Lo único que le molestaba a Lisa era las miradas que le daban algunos de los transeúntes de la Torre Norte... miradas de desconfianza, recelo y cierto temor. A lo largo de los minutos que llevaba allí, empero, Lisa había racionalizado muy bien que era una reacción comprensible de parte de esas personas hacia su uniforme militar, después de un día entero en el que no se sabía bien qué pretendían lograr los militares con su inconsulta declaración de ley marcial.

Lejos de irritarse más de lo necesario por eso, la comandante Hayes simplemente se acomodó en el sillón y se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que posiblemente terminaría emprendiendo una siesta feroz.

De hecho, ella estuvo cerca de entregarse al sueño cuando una voz femenina, dura y con un acento demasiado notorio se hizo escuchar cerca de ella.

– Buenas tardes, comandante.

De mala gana, Lisa abrió los ojos y trató de ver quién era la otra persona. No tardó mucho en reconocerla: ese peinado de rodete, ese vestido impecable y de negocios y esa mirada azul y gélida eran todas las pruebas que necesitaba Lisa para saber con quién estaba tratando.

– Ministra – saludó Lisa con un leve gesto de su cabeza.

Sin avisar y sin que Lisa la invitara, la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida se dejó caer en el sofá que ocupaba Lisa, sentándose cerca de la joven comandante militar. La sorpresa de Lisa cedió su lugar ante la desconfianza; a pesar del trabajo conjunto que había hecho con la ministra, demasiada agua había corrido bajo el puente como para que Lisa Hayes pudiera sentirse cómoda compartiendo sofá con Svetlana Gorbunova.

Lejos de notarse incómoda, pero mirando al mismo punto de la pared que Lisa estaba viendo, la ministra de Defensa dejó escapar un comentario inocente.

– ¿Qué día, no?

– Un día muy largo – contestó Lisa, a lo que Gorbunova coincidió de manera cansada.

– Demasiado.

Sólo entonces la ministra de Defensa miró a Lisa, mientras la comandante Hayes le devolvía la mirada sin saber qué diablos se proponía la mujer mayor. Por suerte para Lisa, la espera y la incomodidad no duraron mucho más tiempo.

– Supongo que debo felicitarla, comandante – dijo la ministra Gorbunova como si el dentista le arrancara esas palabras. – Su apuesta salió bien esta vez.

Una leve y fea mueca asomó en el rostro de Lisa. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía esa mujer? Después de todo lo ocurrido, todavía le salía con ese comentario infinitamente arrogante y condescendiente. Pues bien, dos podían jugar ese mismo juego, y con una media sonrisa que se veía siniestra en su rostro joven y atractivo, Lisa le devolvió el favor con una frase dicha con obsequiosidad exagerada.

– _Spasiba, Tsaritsa Vserossiyskaya_.

Gorbunova no supo si maldecir a la joven por su sarcasmo e irreverencia rayanos en la insubordinación, o felicitarla por una salida que estuvo cerca de hacerla reír. De todas las cosas que Gorbunova esperaba de Lisa Hayes, muy cerca del último lugar estaba que la joven le devolviera su comentario con un sarcástico "Gracias, Zarina de todas las Rusias", dicho en un ruso casi libre de acento extranjero.

Al final de todo, Gorbunova salió con algo más neutro y menos ofensivo... ya estaba demasiado cansada por ese día como para agregarle una rencilla sin sentido con la mujer que la había ayudado a encontrar la salida a la crisis.

– No sabía que hablara ruso, comandante.

Lisa Hayes sonrió con gusto; ganarle a Gorbunova era algo que siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

– Es lo que gano con haber tenido un padre que sirvió años en el mando de la OTAN, ministra.

La ministra de Defensa asintió vivamente y siguió sonriendo, dejando que el clima entre las dos se distendiera momentáneamente, pero no por mucho tiempo más... no podía haber mucha tranquilidad mientras las dos supieran que en la oficina más importante de ese edificio estaba en juego el futuro inmediato del GTU.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar más los nervios, Lisa miró al techo como si estuviera viendo la oficina del Primer Ministro a través de los pisos y le hizo una pregunta a su insólita compañera de sofá.

– ¿Qué cree que estén hablando?

– No lo sé – contestó Gorbunova encogiéndose de hombros. – Me conformo con que hablen... bastante nos esforzamos para sentarlos a ambos en la misma mesa.

– Dígamelo a mí, ministra – coincidió Lisa Hayes, quien sólo entonces le reveló a la ministra el punto más interesante de su día. – El almirante me mandó arrestar en un momento.

Curiosamente, Gorbunova no parecía impresionada.

– A mí el Primer Ministro me llegó a pedir la renuncia.

– Ingratos – bufó Lisa de todo corazón, gesto que Gorbunova aprobó vigorosamente y al que agregó algunas cosas de su parte.

– Tercos.

Lisa asintió y continuó con la retahíla de epítetos hacia los dos hombres que discutían en la oficina, hombres por quien ella sentía un respeto enorme pero que la habían dejado cerca de la internación con su obstinación.

– No podrían hacer nada sin nosotras.

– Ellos ponen la cara y nosotros resolvemos los problemas – agregó Gorbunova, ya entrando de lleno en la onda de la discusión.

– No nos pagan lo suficiente para hacer las cosas que hacemos.

– Ni nos dan vacaciones, comandante.

– Eso es cierto – coincidió Lisa, quien reconoció por primera vez que Gorbunova tenía un muy buen punto ahí y decidió dar reconocimiento a quien reconocimiento merecía. – Felicitaciones, ministra.

– Para usted también, comandante – le devolvió Gorbunova con franqueza para luego levantarse del sofá y alisarse su traje. – Si me disculpa, debo retirarme... tengo un montón de papeles que aguardan mi atención ahora que ya dejamos de caminar al borde del precipicio.

– No la detendré entonces. Buena suerte con eso.

Asintiendo, la ministra de Defensa dio unos pasos hacia el ascensor cuando se detuvo sorpresivamente y giró para decirle algo más a Lisa.

– ¿Comandante Hayes?

– ¿Sí, ministra?

– No crea que esto cambió las cosas – sentenció Gorbunova, fusilando a Lisa con la mirada fría y fiera que ella ya conocía de sobra de sus encuentros anteriores. – Sigo considerándola una persona arrogante y demasiado temperamental.

Por su parte, la comandante Hayes entrecerró los ojos y le devolvió su siniestra media sonrisa.

– Yo también sigo despreciándola con toda mi alma, ministra. Puede seguir durmiendo tranquila.

– Se lo agradezco – dijo Gorbunova con una gratitud que hasta sonaba genuina, para luego dar definitivamente por terminada aquella reunión tan extraña como el día mismo que estaban viviendo. – _Do svedanya_, comandante Hayes.

– _Do svedanya_, ministra Gorbunova.

**********************************************************************

La paciencia del almirante Henry Gloval estaba peligrosamente cerca de agotarse, pero a pesar de eso, el oficial hizo el mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara... al menos, hasta que por fin pudiera entrar a la oficina personal del Primer Ministro.

La secretaria del líder del GTU miraba de reojo al almirante cada diez segundos, y se notaba que la joven estaba nerviosa hasta lo indecible. Al igual que todo el resto de la gente en aquel maldito edificio, como debió reconocer Gloval tras cruzarse en su camino al piso del Primer Ministro con docenas de funcionarios y empleados que lo miraban como si fuera Dolza resucitado.

Gloval había concurrido a la junta con Pelletier a regañadientes y sin bajar la guardia ni por un instante. Él confiaba implícitamente en Lisa Hayes, aún cuando ella hubiera orquestado toda esa maniobra bajo sus narices y contraviniendo sus órdenes, pero esa confianza no se hacía extensiva a los líderes del GTU con los que Lisa había negociado, especialmente después de los eventos vertiginosos de los últimos dos días.

Sin embargo, Gloval no podía darse el lujo de rechazar la reunión con el Primer Ministro. Mal que le pesara, tanto él como Pelletier eran dos de las personas más poderosas del mundo y no podían permitirse arriesgar en una rencilla personal la seguridad y paz interior de un planeta que pugnaba por reconstruirse de la guerra. Pero más aún; en su fuero más íntimo, el almirante Henry Gloval no podía sino reconocer lo que le indicaba la voz de su conciencia... que en su arrebato había puesto a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y quizás al mundo entero, en un callejón sin salida.

Y sólo hay dos formas de enfrentarse a un callejón sin salida. Una es tragarse el orgullo, retroceder por donde se vino y rogar poder volver a la normalidad lo antes posible. La otra es continuar a toda marcha y reventarse la cabeza contra la pared.

Henry Gloval no era ningún tonto. Sabía bien que había concurrido a la oficina personal de Pelletier a dar marcha atrás. También sabía que el Primer Ministro haría otro tanto. Y eso significaba que lo que iba a salir de aquella junta definitivamente no sería del agrado de ninguno de los dos hombres.

Pues bien, que así sea. Todo sea por poder poner algo de cordura y sentido común en lo más alto del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Gloval volvió a mirar con impaciencia a la secretaria mientras ella seguía hablando a través del intercomunicador. Evidentemente, la charla de la secretaria versaba sobre el almirante, ya que sus vistazos de reojo se tornaban más frecuentes y nerviosos... y sus esfuerzos por disimularlo eran cada vez más evidentes e inútiles.

Finalmente, cuando el almirante estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la secretaria si sería recibido de una vez por todas o si sólo se lo tendría para mantener caliente el sillón de la sala de espera, la joven miró fijamente a Gloval y le dio una indicación en su voz profesional pero temblorosa.

– Pase, almirante.

Gloval acató la instrucción y se levantó, cuidando de alisarse bien el largo sobretodo de su uniforme militar. Después, el almirante cruzó por la puerta que la secretaria mantenía abierta para él, y permaneció en posición de firmes mientras la joven lo presentaba formalmente ante el Primer Ministro, con ese protocolo que Gloval respetaba como militar pero que lo irritaba como persona.

– El almirante Gloval, señor.

La oficina del Primer Ministro se veía tan elegante y espaciosa como siempre, con su fina boiserie recubriendo las paredes y las cortinas traslúcidas que dejaban entrar algo del sol de la media tarde, que todo lo iluminaba con la luz fresca y agradable de una jornada veraniega.

Quizás Marcel Pelletier, que se veía como una máscara de furia del otro lado de su escritorio, hubiera respondido algo a lo que le decía su secretaria. Incluso era probable que hubiera dicho algo para darle la bienvenida –a regañadientes, seguramente– al almirante Gloval. De seguro, el Primer Ministro había movido los labios. Pero Gloval no había escuchado nada.

Difícil hubiera sido para el almirante hacerlo, ya que toda su atención estaba clavada en una segunda persona que estaba sentada en la oficina. Un joven en sus veinte años, vestido con un impecable traje de negocios que sólo acentuaba sus facciones elegantes y atractivas, y cuya cara, enmarcada por una larga cabellera oscura, estaba comprimida en una mueca de arrogancia e irritación que se volvió más evidente al reparar en la presencia del almirante.

De seguro, era la misma clase de irritación que Gloval sentía al ver que compartiría aquella junta con la persona a la que responsabilizaba por buena parte de los problemas que tenía que enfrentar.

Y fue allí que la paciencia de Henry Gloval terminó por agotarse.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – bramó Gloval sin el menor respeto por la investidura ministerial de Pelletier o la senatorial de Lynn Kyle, quien por su parte, aprovechaba la ocasión para devolverle la cortesía al almirante.

– ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

– Estamos poniendo fin a la crisis, almirante – gruñó entonces el Primer Ministro, con una clara cara de no estar disfrutando en lo más mínimo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. – Dadas las circunstancias, consideré oportuno convocar al senador Lynn a esta junta.

Gloval pensó en oponerse, en decirle a Pelletier que lo único oportuno que había que hacer con el senador era meterlo en un calabozo y procesarlo por insurrección, pero decidió sabiamente que eso no era lo más conveniente por hacer en una crisis como la que estaban atravesando.

Con calma, el almirante tomó asiento, al igual que Kyle, del otro lado del escritorio de Pelletier. Sin embargo, el almirante no disimuló ni por un instante su disgusto por la presencia del senador... y tampoco el senador lo hizo, dedicándole en varias oportunidades a Gloval la mirada que se le puede dar a una cucaracha o a otra criatura igualmente repugnante.

Fue entonces que Pelletier abrió la reunión, apelando a una firmeza en su voz que Gloval no recordaba haberle oído jamás... quizás porque jamás había visto al Primer Ministro histérico de furia como en ese momento.

– Muy bien, señores, les diré cómo vamos a seguir de ahora en adelante.

La mirada fría y furiosa de Marcel Pelletier se clavó entonces en el joven senador por Denver-Colorado, y la voz del Primer Ministro fue aún más fría y furiosa cuando empezó a hablar.

– Senador Lynn, como Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, deseo que tenga bien en claro que no toleraré nuevos intentos suyos por perturbar el orden público y fomentar la insurrección entre la gente. Tenemos un gran trabajo de Reconstrucción que encarar, y no voy a dejar que usted lo arruine todo con su actitud irresponsable y vandálica.

Aún una persona que declamaba tanto contra los privilegios como Lynn Kyle podía sentir ofensa por lo que Pelletier le estaba diciendo, y Lynn Kyle también era una persona muy proclive a dejar las cosas en claro.

– ¡No puede hablarme de esa---!

– Soy el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, senador. Está en mi oficina – se limitó a explicar Pelletier con frialdad. – No se atreva a decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no puedo hacer.

Kyle estuvo dispuesto a seguir el debate, sabedor de que podía tener a la ley de su lado... pero había algo en la expresión de Pelletier que le hizo entender definitivamente que no convenía tentar la paciencia del Primer Ministro en un momento tan incómodo como aquel, ya que Pelletier tenía toda la cara de alguien que espera la menor excusa para lanzarse a destripar a una víctima.

– Le diré lo que va a hacer, senador Lynn – continuó hablando Pelletier cuando pudo tranquilizarse, esta vez en un tono más conversador que incluso podía pasar por sincero y amistoso... sólo para los desprevenidos. – En principio, cancelará la manifestación que tenía programada para hoy. Después, saldrá en directo por todas las cadenas de televisión y le pedirá a la población que mantenga la calma y que vuelva a la tranquilidad. Después, anunciará que no convocará a más manifestaciones de este tipo en la ciudad, porque está consciente de lo importante de conservar la paz y la tranquilidad entre nuestra ciudadanía.

Los ojos de Kyle estaban abiertos enormes, denotando una incredulidad que no conocía límites. ¿Acaso Pelletier estaba tan loco como para decirle que hiciera eso? Evidentemente el Primer Ministro no estaba del todo en sus cabales... porque siguió hablando como si estuviera plenamente seguro de que Kyle acataría sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

– Su anuncio, senador, saldrá exactamente veinte minutos después de que el Gobierno anuncie el levantamiento de la ley marcial en toda la ciudad, y el retiro de las tropas del Ejército de regreso a sus barracas y cuarteles. Naturalmente, confío en que usted no aprovechará esta oportunidad para una nueva maniobra sucia... porque le aseguro que las órdenes pueden cambiar con demasiada rapidez.

Los puños del joven senador se cerraron furiosos y enrojecidos, tan enrojecidos como el rostro de Kyle... y curiosamente, ese despliegue de justa indignación le arrancó una sonrisa sardónica al líder del GTU, quien se tomó sus buenos segundos de silencio –y media taza de café– antes de retomar la palabra.

– Me olvidaba de decirle – dijo el Primer Ministro como si genuinamente se le hubiera estado por escapar aquel punto. – Cuando anuncie la cancelación de la marcha, también saludará la decisión del Gobierno de enviar al Senado un nuevo proyecto de legislación de seguridad. Celebrará esta medida como un acto de conciliación y enfriamiento de la crisis... no le pido que sea sincero, sólo que use sus dotes actorales para eso.

– ¿Y si me niego?

– Si se niega, las tropas seguirán en la calle, y me veré forzado a endurecer las normativas del estado de emergencia... además de ordenar su arresto inmediato. Supongo que "incitación al alzamiento" y otros cargos de ese estilo serán suficientemente convincentes.

Le fue imposible al almirante Gloval disimular su sorpresa al escuchar semejante amenaza, y un rincón sádico de su interior le hacía desear que Pelletier cumpliera con su amenaza allí mismo, pero por lo menos, el almirante era lo suficientemente sensato como para conservar la cara de póker.

No así el senador por Denver-Colorado.

– No puede – lo desafió Kyle, sonriendo como si supiera que Dios y la razón estaban de su lado. – No se atrevería. Si me arresta, la ciudad se incendiaría.

La boca del Primer Ministro se contorsionó en una mueca cargada de desprecio.

– Por favor, senador. Exagera su propia importancia en todo esto... pero lo que debería tener en cuenta no es si puedo o no puedo, sino si conviene tentarme a que lo intente. En estos momentos, tengo tres mil soldados bien armados en las calles y lo único que tiene usted son sus mohines de actor.

Kyle no pudo disimular su espanto y su irritación... pero en ese momento, quizás por primera vez en su vida, Kyle comprendió al ver la expresión de Pelletier de que no había forma alguna de ganar aquel enfrentamiento. Y por primera vez, el joven y orgulloso senador por Denver-Colorado se tragó su orgullo y se quedó bien callado, aunque no dejaba de taladrar al Primer Ministro con sus ojos furiosos.

Y fue peor cuando el Primer Ministro continuó atenazándolo.

– ¿Estamos de acuerdo, senador?

De mala gana y de manera casi imperceptible, el senador asintió a la demanda del Primer Ministro.

– Me alegro – dijo Pelletier, sonriendo una sonrisa sin humor. – En ese caso, estaré atento a la televisión... puede retirarse.

De mucha peor gana, el senador Lynn Kyle se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada curiosa e irritada del almirante Gloval y del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida. Éste último creyó conveniente interrumpir la retirada de Kyle justo cuando estaba a medio metro de la puerta.

– Una cosa más antes de que se vaya, senador Lynn.

El senador giró para enfrentar al Primer Ministro, y ni siquiera la distancia que lo separaba de Pelletier hizo que Kyle no sintiera el desprecio del líder del GTU lacerando su piel como si fuera una llamarada de ira.

– Si vuelvo a llamarlo a esta oficina, sepa que será para pedirle su renuncia inmediata.

Después de eso, Kyle dejó la oficina de Pelletier, quizás sintiéndose un poco menos arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que antes, y quizás un poquito más asustado de lo que había querido dar a entender, lo cual era algo sumamente bueno para el Primer Ministro.

Al menos, el éxito con Kyle le daría fuerzas para la segunda parte de aquella junta muy desagradable que debía mantener. Consiguientemente, Pelletier se fortificó y le lanzó al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida una frase que no reflejaba ni por asomo el grado de furia que sentía hacia el hombre de uniforme.

– Pero usted, almirante... con usted, recién estoy empezando.

No dispuesto a ceder de entrada, Gloval respondió de manera seca y seria, sin hacer esfuerzos por sonar agradable o condescendiente.

– Primer Ministro...

El Primer Ministro se acomodó en su silla. ¿Por donde empezar?

– ¿Sabe, Gloval? – dijo entonces Pelletier, usando aquel tono conversador y falsamente agradable que le había lanzado a Kyle minutos antes. – Créame que no tenía ganas de verlo a usted... créame que estaba muy dispuesto a estrangular a Svetlana por organizar esta maniobra a mis espaldas. No debería perder mi tiempo en hablar con usted. Lo que debería hacer es destituirlo por esta pequeña jugadita suya. Y después de eso, debería ponerlo frente a una corte marcial por los cargos que sean necesarios para garantizar su fusilamiento.

Del otro lado del escritorio, el rostro del almirante Gloval destilaba ira por todos los poros, y sólo alguien que lo conociera muy de cerca hubiera sabido el grado de esfuerzo que hacía Henry Gloval para no saltarle el cuello a su superior político y comandante en jefe.

Por su parte, éste continuaba fusilando a Gloval con la mirada y hablando para darle rienda suelta al vendaval de furia que lo dominaba desde la madrugada de aquel día infame.

– Lamentablemente, no puedo darme ese lujo... mal que mal, sería todavía peor si despido al máximo oficial de las Fuerzas en un momento como este, sin mencionar que no tengo a nadie capaz de reemplazarlo – concluyó el Primer Ministro, agregando luego en su tono más siniestro. – Por el momento.

Dejando que la amenaza implícita flotara por unos segundos en el aire, el Primer Ministro calló y siguió mirando fijamente a su máximo comandante militar, concediéndole graciosamente el tiempo que fuera necesario para procesar lo que se había dicho, antes de retomar las riendas de la reunión con una consulta que le venía carcomiendo el alma.

– Así que, almirante, explíqueme para qué demonios consideró oportuno desobedecer mis órdenes y actuar fuera de la autoridad del Gobierno.

– Lo que hice fue necesario para el mantenimiento de la paz y el orden en la ciudad – se apresuró a responder el almirante, sin desviar la mirada ni evadir al Primer Ministro.

– Lo que hizo, almirante, fue llevar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida al borde del colapso – le contestó Pelletier, cuya irritación ya estaba volviendo a la superficie de manera peligrosa. – ¿Qué diablos esperaba ganar con esto?

– Sacar a Lynn Kyle de la calle... que creo que usted acaba de hacer – dijo tranquilamente el almirante, agregando después como concesión a su propia irritación: – Y me parece que no podría haberlo hecho en otra circunstancia.

– ¿Qué está diciendo?

Cuando Gloval contestó, la paciencia y el respeto a la autoridad estaban ligeramente ausentes de sus palabras.

– Estoy diciendo, Primer Ministro, que dudo mucho que hubiera podido poner a Lynn Kyle contra las cuerdas de no haber recurrido a la ley marcial. Mal que le pese, Kyle no es alguien al que pueda calmar con palabras amables y gestos conciliadores. Podrá hacerse pasar por pacifista, pero ese muchacho sólo entiende el lenguaje de la fuerza... y usted no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ese lenguaje.

Por un instante, Gloval no supo qué esperar de Pelletier. El Primer Ministro se había quedado callado y ningún sonido salía de sus labios... pero su cara estaba tan cargada de furia como lo había estado durante toda la junta. En conjunto, el almirante no podía decidir si Pelletier estaba mudo de la estupefacción o si estaba a punto de explotar.

En consecuencia, sólo cabía esperar a que hablara... cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

– Usted no se da cuenta, ¿no? – replicó el Primer Ministro como si Gloval fuera sólo un chiquillo necio. – No tiene idea de nada... ¿escuchó lo que le decía al senador?

Ante eso, Gloval sólo pudo arquear una ceja y aguardar la respuesta... y tenía muy en claro que no le gustaría. Menos todavía le gustaba a Pelletier, si le creía al desconsuelo y derrota que parecían haberse adueñado de su expresión mientras se hundía en el sofá.

– Su pequeña jugadita nos ha costado hasta el alma, Gloval... tan sólo para calmar al Senado, cuyos miembros me han estado llamando frenéticamente durante toda la mañana, he tenido que acceder a derogar de inmediato las medidas de seguridad y prometer que enviaré un nuevo proyecto para que salga por el procedimiento normal... asumiendo que el Senado sea lo suficientemente amable como para dar su voto a favor después de toda esta locura.

Sólo el tic tac del reloj de pared se escuchaba en la oficina, mientras dos personalidades muy disímiles que debían trabajar juntas se enfrentaban, separadas por un escritorio y por un abismo de entredichos e incidentes.

– ¿Mantener el orden y la paz, dice usted? – repitió Pelletier las palabras de Gloval como si fueran algo absurdo. – Felicitaciones, almirante Gloval. Ayudó a que Lynn Kyle ganara.

El horror se asentó firme en el almirante Henry Gloval al darse cuenta de que Pelletier estaba ciento por ciento en lo cierto con lo que acababa de revelarle... y una fea náusea se hizo sentir con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago del almirante.

Por su parte, Pelletier ya se sentía física y moralmente exhausto después de esa junta, y sólo le quedaban fuerzas para mirar cómo Gloval asumía la cruel realidad de una vez por todas, mientras él pensaba los pasos a seguir.

Y él sabía bien que cualquier paso, en cualquier dirección, ya sería algo difícil y costoso.

Las alternativas que tenía frente a él para actuar respecto a Gloval no eran buenas. Ya antes de aquella crisis, varios de sus ministros y algunos de los senadores más importantes del bloque que lo respaldaban le habían ido sugiriendo que se planteara seriamente un "recambio" en los niveles más altos del comando militar, con la esperanza de poner a algún oficial con el que Pelletier pudiera trabajar de manera más fluida.

Pelletier se había negado a esas sugerencias, siempre de manera amable y respetuosa. Gloval era un excelente comandante militar y gozaba de un respeto entre las filas que rayaba con el fanatismo. Tenía la experiencia de combate y liderazgo que la Tierra necesitaba desesperadamente para preparar a sus fuerzas militares en caso de una nueva conflagración interestelar, y sabía exactamente lo que hacía falta para preparar a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en ese sentido. Sin mencionar que había prácticamente ganado la guerra para la Tierra por sí mismo. Era difícil y poco recomendable deshacerse de él.

Ahora, Pelletier pagaba el precio de ser tan razonable y mesurado. Despedir a Gloval después de todo lo ocurrido sólo agravaría las cosas y pondría a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en un estado de conmoción interna que nadie deseaba. Pero conservar a Gloval... después de semejante desastre...

Una cosa era segura: a Pelletier no le pagaban para que evadiera las decisiones difíciles.

Además, ya tenía decidido lo que iba a ocurrir desde el primer momento de la reunión.

– ¿Hemos sacado algo positivo de todo esto, almirante? – preguntó Pelletier con falsa calma. – ¿Hay algo que haga que semejante desastre haya valido la pena?

De no ser porque era ateo, Gloval hubiera atribuido su calma en ese momento a la intervención divina…

– Prácticamente hemos desbaratado la infraestructura y operaciones de la Vanguardia en Nueva Macross, Primer Ministro – reveló Gloval para inmediata y total sorpresa de Marcel Pelletier. – Hemos acabado con media docena de sus refugios en la ciudad y hemos puesto fuera de combate, sea por enfrentamiento o por arresto, a cuarenta miembros de la organización. Aquí tiene los reportes…

El Primer Ministro tomó, no sin reticencias, los reportes que Gloval dejara sobre su escritorio y tras hojearlos levantó la mirada para enfrentar a su máximo comandante militar.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió Pelletier con una sorpresa tan genuina y total que irónicamente lo hubieran podido acusar de exagerar la expresión.

– En serio – le contestó el almirante, dándose luego el gusto de provocar a su superior político. – ¿Desea que liberemos a los que tenemos presos?

– ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó Pelletier para exorcizar la idea, aunque se tranquilizó un poco más conforme leía el reporte de Gloval, y cuando volvió a hablar, su tono fue más tranquilo y reflexivo. – De ninguna manera…

Gloval continuó callado mientras el Primer Ministro hojeaba los informes de arrestos y allanamientos que le había hecho llegar, y si tenía alguna impaciencia sobre la reacción de Pelletier, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida tuvo la decencia de no dejarlo demasiado tiempo en la espera.

– A pesar de estas buenas noticias, y créame que las considero _muy_ buenas noticias… no crea que saldrá de todo esto sin consecuencias, almirante... – advirtió el Primer Ministro con una mirada levemente amenazante. – Si bien no puedo ir por su cabeza en este momento, sepa que las acciones de hoy me llevarán necesariamente a reevaluar la actual participación militar en el Gobierno. Es claro y evidente que no puedo contar únicamente con su buena voluntad a la hora de mantener la necesaria subordinación de las fuerzas militares a la autoridad civil.

De la boca repentinamente seca del almirante Henry Gloval, que había esperado en el peor momento que el Primer Ministro le asestara una destitución inmediata después de todo eso, sólo salió una única pregunta.

– ¿Qué tiene en mente?

– Cuando tomemos una decisión, se la comunicaré.

Bastó con que Gloval viera la cara de Pelletier para que supiera que ya estaba todo dicho y que nada más saldría de aquella junta. Fue así que sin pedir más permiso que un simple asentimiento, el almirante se levantó de la silla y se cuadró momentáneamente ante el Primer Ministro.

Pelletier no reaccionó; simplemente desvió la mirada hacia uno de los tantos reportes que poblaban su escritorio.

Sin más, Gloval giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del escritorio de Pelletier, sin saber que su caminata no duraría mucho tiempo.

– A propósito, almirante... – agregó a modo de conclusión el Primer Ministro, deteniendo a Gloval con el mismo truco que había aplicado antes a Lynn Kyle. – Informe a sus tropas que por orden del Primer Ministro queda levantada la ley marcial, y que deberán regresar a sus bases cuanto antes.

Gloval ni siquiera se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Pelletier o para reconocer su orden.

Tampoco hizo falta.

– Váyase de aquí – ordenó Pelletier.

**********************************************************************

Así como un escueto comunicado militar transmitido en horas de la madrugada llevó a Nueva Macross a la locura, dos conferencias de prensa transcurridas con menos de cuarenta minutos de diferencia entre la primera y la segunda ayudaron a reemplazar a esa locura por algo que si bien no era la calma habitual, era mucho más soportable que la tensión que había imperado durante todo el día.

El primer anuncio, transmitido desde la Sala de Prensa del Centro de Gobierno, tuvo al propio Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida como expositor. Durante veinte minutos, Marcel Pelletier habló al pueblo de la Tierra para informarle que a la luz de la preocupante situación que venía desarrollándose en la capital del GTU, había debido tomar –"_con profunda renuencia y después de mucha reflexión interior_", como se había ocupado de aclarar– la dolorosa y difícil decisión de declarar la ley marcial en un esfuerzo por lograr que los ánimos se atemperaran.

Además de dar a conocer el arresto de numerosos terroristas de la Vanguardia durante acciones policiales a lo largo de la mañana, de anunciar el inmediato levantamiento de la ley marcial y la desmovilización de las tropas, y como consecuencia de la preocupante situación social y de la inquietud que existía entre la ciudadanía, el Primer Ministro también anunció que el paquete de legislación de seguridad sería sometido a una profunda revisión para tener en cuenta "diversos factores que pudieran ser de interés" antes de ser enviado al Senado para su consideración. Por último, Pelletier solicitaba a todas las personas responsabilidad y calma ante la hora, y exhortaba a que se buscara el pronto logro de la paz y tranquilidad que la ciudadanía merecía.

El guante televisivo arrojado por el Primer Ministro fue recogido cuarenta minutos después en otra conferencia de prensa, montada frente a la entrada de un local partidario en un distrito céntrico de Nueva Macross. Allí, rodeado por una nube de periodistas y un equipo de militantes que oficiaban de custodia, el senador Lynn Kyle informaba a la ciudadanía que en interés de la paz y tranquilidad de la comunidad, además de para dar un gesto de paz y contrapartida a la decisión del Primer Ministro, la marcha que había programado para esa misma tarde iba a quedar cancelada oficialmente. La retórica seguía siendo encendida y apasionada, pero esta vez estuvo atemperada por verdaderos agradecimientos al Primer Ministro por la sensatez de reconsiderar sus leyes de seguridad, aunque algún desconfiado hubiera notado que esos agradecimientos –y casi todo el mensaje– tenían el tono distintivo de alguien que habla con los dientes apretados y lee un discurso que no quiso redactar.

A regañadientes o no, lo cierto era que el discurso de Lynn Kyle complementó admirablemente al de Marcel Pelletier, ayudando a descomprimir las cosas lo suficiente como para que el proceso de levantar todos los retenes militares como preparativo al retorno a los cuarteles de las tropas de la Tierra Unida se desarrollara en la mayor calma. Incluso los incidentes y actos de "gimnasia revolucionaria" que habían plagado a la ciudad estaban empezando a amainar, aunque eso no significaba que la Policía Civil se tomara menos en serio su obligación de mantener el orden. Pero por lo demás, las horas de la tarde transcurrieron en una calma incierta pero bendita en comparación con el frenesí de la mañana y el paroxismo del mediodía.

Curiosamente, no tomó mucho tiempo desmontar los puestos militares de control que habían aparecido como hongos por toda la ciudad. El mismo Plan Ventisca que había sido aplicado para la declaración de la ley marcial también tenía en cuenta los desafíos de la desmovilización. Por suerte, como la mayoría de los puestos de control consistían de uno, dos o hasta tres vehículos utilitarios y una decena de soldados, la desmovilización fue sorprendentemente breve en casi toda la ciudad: sólo aquellos sitios más problemáticos, como el Centro de Gobierno, las intersecciones de las principales avenidas y el perímetro del Lago Gloval, experimentaron demoras importantes en el retiro de las tropas.

El único problema serio enfrentado en las últimas horas del día vino a raíz del retorno de las tropas. A diferencia de lo ocurrido por la madrugada cuando las fuerzas del Ejército se desplegaron por la ciudad, esta vez sí había mucho tránsito vehicular por las calles, avenidas y autopistas de Nueva Macross, lo que sumado al movimiento de cientos de vehículos blindados y utilitarios con matrículas del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, resultó en embotellamientos y atascones de proporciones épicas en ciertas áreas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no eran problemas que no pudieran resolverse sin un poco de tiempo y de paciencia, aún si esta última no estaba del todo disponible para los conductores civiles y militares en las calles.

Al margen de los problemas de tránsito, la desmovilización fue un completo éxito, lo que permitió que para las seis de la tarde de ese día demencial y para tranquilidad de una ciudadanía cansada de los sobresaltos, todas las tropas del Ejército estuvieran de regreso en sus barracas y cuarteles de las afueras de Nueva Macross.

La capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida se iría a dormir en la paz que la había eludido durante toda la jornada.

**********************************************************************

Con sólo ver la cara de hartazgo y cansancio que traía Lisa al llegar a casa, el comandante Rick Hunter supo que no había sido un muy buen día para su pareja. Era algo perfectamente claro y entendible, si tenía en cuenta que Lisa había pasado todo el día en el centro mismo de la locura que envolviera a Nueva Macross hasta poco después del mediodía.

El propio Rick también estaba agotado luego de su propia jornada en la Base Aérea, pero tenía la suficiente prudencia para saber que en una contienda por ver cuál de los dos estaba más cansado, él estaba condenado a perder inexorablemente. No era sólo una cuestión de quién había hecho más; se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte cuando podía ver en los ojos verdes e inyectados en sangre de su novia que cualquier desafío acabaría con su propia muerte.

Y Rick Hunter le tenía un gran aprecio a su propia vida como para perderla, aún a manos de la mujer que era dueña de esa misma vida.

Casi arrastrándose, Lisa llegó al sofá en donde Rick estaba sentado y no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera para criticar que su novio estuviera despatarrado en el sofá y con los pies descalzos apoyados sobre la pequeña mesita ratona de la sala.

Lo único que salió de labios de Lisa Hayes fue un simple saludo que se parecía más a un gruñido que a un sonido humano.

– Hola.

Sin advertirle a Rick, la comandante Hayes se desplomó sobre el sofá, cayendo en el hueco libre que Rick le estaba dejando y prácticamente derritiéndose sobre el comodísimo almohadón que la sostenía... y más cuando Rick le pasó una mano detrás del cuello y la acarició.

– Hola, amor – le devolvió él, moviéndose sólo lo necesario para besar a su novia en la mejilla. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Muerta. ¿Tú?

Rick bufó algo ininteligible, y a Lisa le pareció que su cansancio feroz se le había contagiado al joven piloto de combate con sólo verle la cara de agotado y escucharlo responder su contrapregunta.

– Igual de muerto.

Ella se conmiseró con un murmullo que Rick no entendió y después se quedó callada, sin otra cosa más en mente que apoyar su humanidad en el cómodo sofá y su cabeza en el brazo y el hombro que Rick había puesto a su disposición.

Después de un rato de completo silencio que se le hizo intolerable, Rick se resolvió a hacer algo antes de que el silencio lo matara definitivamente, aún si con eso se arriesgara a otro tipo de muerte que de seguro sería mucho más dolorosa.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?

– Eterno – gruñó Lisa sin mirar a su novio. – ¿El tuyo?

– Largo. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lisa giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Rick. ¿Debía decirle que ella había estado en el centro de todo el asunto, que había forjado con la ministra de Defensa, una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo, una conspiración en contra de las directivas del Primer Ministro y del almirante Gloval para salir del impasse y devolver algo de sentido común a los máximos niveles del GTU, y que por sus esfuerzos se había ganado un brevísimo pero escalofriante arresto por orden del almirante Gloval?

¿Debía realmente arruinar lo único bueno del día con algo que de seguro pondría a Rick en estado de locura? Ella sabía que entre los dos regía el acuerdo de decírselo absolutamente todo, un acuerdo forjado en el dolor innecesario de una pelea absurda, pero por su propia salud mental y por la tranquilidad de Rick Hunter, Lisa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardarse aquel bocadito para sí misma, y tratar de disimularlo todo con su mejor cara de cansancio.

– Para serte totalmente sincera... – comenzó a decir Lisa con la voz arrastrada de cansancio, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Rick. – No.

Por su voz, el piloto no sonaba particularmente convencido.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio.

Con pocas ganas de cerrar el día demente con una pelea, o de hacerle saber a su novia qué tan cerca había estado de un coche bomba, Rick decidió que por esta vez Lisa se podría guardar lo que fuera que tuviera adentro... ya se lo sonsacaría más tarde cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, ella estuviera más descansada, y la dentadura de Lisa no estuviera presta para el degüello.

Sin embargo, el comandante Hunter no iba a dejar que Lisa se saliera con la suya así como así. Algún castigo tenía que ser impuesto. Y Rick Hunter sabía precisamente cuál castigo le impondría a su hermosa y enloquecedora novia.

– Lisa.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella con la misma voz de agotamiento.

– Dame un beso.

Ante ese pedido, pero no sin fingir que estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, la comandante Hayes se levantó lo suficiente como para poder mirar a los ojos a Rick, y luego de dejarse encandilar por los profundos ojos azules de su novio, acercó sus labios lenta y provocativamente a los de él, haciéndolo sufrir a cada segundo que pasaba... hasta que finalmente, lo que empezó como un simple y fugaz contacto se convirtió en una colisión tormentosa y placentera hasta lo absoluto.

Y cuando ella sintió la lengua de Rick paseándose sin permiso por su propia boca, y cuando él notó que la propia lengua de Lisa le infligía caricias y cosquillas de amor por todos lados, el agotamiento y el malhumor del día se esfumaron por unos segundos preciosos en donde lo único que existía para los dos era el amor que los unía y que los curaba de todos los males.

Después, como era obvio aunque indeseado, los dos debieron separarse y darse un mutuo respiro... necesitaban recobrar el aliento.

Sólo que para Rick Hunter no cabía la posibilidad de darse por satisfecho, no mientras él viviera junto a Lisa. El sabor de sus labios continuaba endulzando su boca, y los rincones que ella había bendecido con sus besos y caricias continuaban tintineando su cosquilleo en todo el ser de Rick Hunter, dejando al joven piloto de combate con un profundo e insaciable hambre de Lisa Hayes.

Un hambre que sólo sería saciado con el amor de la belleza de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que compartía el sofá con él y que seguía apoyándose en él.

– Lisa – volvió a decir el piloto tras un rato breve de silencio, a lo que Lisa contestó con cansancio y pocas ganas.

– ¿Qué?

El comandante Hunter no pudo evitar sonreír al momento de decirle a su novia lo que quería de ella... lo que su corazón reclamaba de ella con desesperación.

– Dame otro beso.

Quizás Rick no lo supiera con ver la cara de cansancio de su novia, pero todo lo que anhelaba Lisa Hayes en el mundo era dejarse llevar al cielo por un beso como el que acababan de tener... todo lo que necesitaba era que los labios de Rick le hicieran conocer la ternura y la pasión, la paz y la demencia, todo en un simple y maravilloso instante en el que los dos se unían en un gesto de amor, a pesar de que ese gesto no bastara ni para dar una pálida idea de la profundidad del sentimiento que los unía.

Rick no tenía forma de saber que ella estaba hambrienta de él, que era adicta a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, que moriría por mirar sólo por un segundo sus ojos azules... y que era capaz de matar para sentir en carne propia el fugaz momento en el que sus labios se encontraban...

Pero Rick sí tenía forma de notar que ella estaba ardorosamente ansiosa de sentirlo, ya que la energía que ella pudo transmitir en el momento inicial del beso bien podría haber volado la ciudad por los aires... y eso era poco comparado con la intensidad y desesperación con que los labios de Lisa jugaban su ballet de placer con los suyos propios, o la urgencia con que las manos de Lisa se enredaban tras su espalda, empujándolo decididamente hasta que él quedó acostado en el sofá, dulcemente oprimido por la joven y hermosa comandante Hayes.

Sólo por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y la espina de Rick se estremeció de sólo ver el fuego en los ojos verdes de Lisa... pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que ella se abalanzara nuevamente sobre sus labios, sometiéndolo una vez más al hermoso tormento de sus besos.

El tiempo, si pasaba, no existía para Rick Hunter; toda noción de que existiera algo más que ella y lo mucho que la amaba había desaparecido, borrada de su mente como árboles arrastrados por una inundación... de modo que cuando la voz de Lisa sonó en sus oídos, ronca, ansiosa y agitada pero inconfundiblemente suya, Rick le prestó la misma atención que le hubiera prestado a Dios Todopoderoso si Él pasaba de visita por su casa.

– Rick...

– ¿Qué?

Los escalofríos sacudieron una vez más a Rick cuando la miró a los ojos... ya no era fuego lo que veía en esos ojos color esmeralda, sino su propia perdición y éxtasis, y una promesa de placeres ilimitados al sólo precio de su cordura.

– Hazme el amor... – le pidió ella con una voz agitada y entrecortada.

De manera insólita para él mismo, Rick encontró las fuerzas y la voluntad como para permitirse dudar abiertamente de lo que Lisa le estaba pidiendo... aún si tenerla a horcajadas sobre él, con la chaqueta del uniforme más quitada que puesta y el aspecto de una fiera salvaje no fueran suficiente prueba.

– ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó él con una pizca de duda en su tono. – ¿No que estabas cansada?

– Estoy cansada – confirmó ella sin que se le moviera un sólo pelo por la aparente contradicción.

– ¿Entonces?

Ella se inclinó rápidamente sobre él y le arrancó el aliento con un beso tan rápido como devastador que Rick no pudo ni siquiera devolver.

– Que me vuelves loca, piloto – dijo Lisa con una voz que había perdido el aliento. – Y si después de este día no me haces el amor, me voy a volver loca pero en el sentido homicida.

– ¿No prefieres cenar primero?

– No.

De pronto, el propio estómago de Lisa Hayes conspiró en contra de ella, haciendo notar su desacuerdo con un sonoro, notorio y escandaloso gruñido que, si los dos jóvenes tenían suerte, no habría sido escuchado en Jamaica.

Rick contuvo las ganas de reír y acarició el rostro avergonzado de Lisa, dándole un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios antes de aprovechar la oportunidad que la barriga de su novia le había presentado.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él mientras le hacía unas cosquillas a la panza de Lisa, a lo que ella no tuvo más remedio que admitir la pura verdad.

– Tal vez.

El comandante Hunter trató de levantarse, pero debió mirar a Lisa con una cara que le permitiera a ella entender que si no se movía, él no podría resolver la dura situación de su estómago. Lisa lo entendió, pero eso no equivalía a decir que le parecía bien... aunque tuvo el buen tino de hacerse a un lado y dejar que Rick Hunter estirara las piernas y se levantara del sofá en donde ella secretamente había ansiado hacerle el amor.

– Voy a prepararte algo... – le dijo Rick a Lisa en cuanto pudo levantarse del todo. – Creo que debe haber algunos fideos que puedo preparar.

– Ve en paz.

Rick no acababa de levantarse y el eco de las palabras de Lisa todavía no se había disipado cuando ella sujetó con firmeza a su novio por la muñeca y aplicó tanta fuerza como le fuera necesaria para impedir que él se alejara más de tres pasos de su presencia. Naturalmente, Rick no iba a consentir tan graciosamente semejante acto de prepotencia e intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero a cada tirón de Rick le seguía un contratirón de Lisa, sometiendo a los dos jóvenes a un juego de cinchada sumamente divertido e irritante a la vez.

– ¡Hey, Lisa! – protestó Rick tras el enésimo fracaso en soltar su mano de las suaves garras de la comandante Hayes. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– No te dejo ir.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Rick, pero sólo la más obvia se convirtió en una frase salida de sus labios.

– ¿Pero si me dijiste que me fuera?

– Mentí – contestó ella sin el menor desparpajo, aprovechando la baja guardia de Rick para tirar de él y regresarlo al sofá y a sus brazos.

Curiosamente, el piloto que tanto se había resistido ya no parecía dispuesto a defenderse... simplemente se dejó acomodar en el sofá y miraba a su novia con los ojos brillantes de un hombre enamorado. "Enamorado" era una pobre palabra para describir la gloria que sentía Rick Hunter... la pura y perfecta gloria de amar a aquella visión que lo tenía enloquecido, a esa mujer preciosa de largo y sedoso cabello castaño, brillantes y profundos ojos verdes y labios que sabían a fruta y quemaban como el fuego.

– Oh – fue todo lo que él pudo decir; cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido un exceso.

– ¿Algún problema? – preguntó ella con un tono que presuponía cuál respuesta le convenía a Rick dar.

Efectivamente, la respuesta que Lisa quería fue la que Rick le dio, con tanto énfasis como fuera necesario para que no quedaran más dudas al respecto.

– Ninguno.

– Bien. No quiero problemas – murmuró ella mientras terminaba de deshacerse de su chaqueta y se ocupaba de sujetar a Rick bajo su propio cuerpo. – Quítate la camisa.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos, y Lisa tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para que semejante _adorabilidad_ no la conmoviera y la hiciera derretirse en un arrebato de romanticismo cursi... aunque si ella hubiera sabido que la cara de Rick no se debía a la _adorabilidad_ sino a la sorpresa de verla sin otra cosa encima que no fuera su sostén de encaje negro, ni siquiera la _adorabilidad_ colateral lo hubiera salvado.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó un Rick Hunter que evidentemente no entendía cómo venían las cosas esa noche.

Por fortuna para el Líder Skull, Lisa estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que él entendiera.

– ¿Te la quitas o te la quito yo?

El joven no contestó, dejando la decisión a entero criterio de Lisa Hayes. Ella era una mujer de acción y rápidamente actuó en consecuencia, desabotonando las presillas de la camisa de servicio de Rick y forcejeando para quitarla de la piel que ella pensaba bañar de cariño en cuanto le fuera posible. Por su parte, él colaboró en el esfuerzo haciendo los movimientos necesarios para que ella no tuviera ningún problema en quitarle las mangas de la camisa y así poder aventarla a distancia olímpica en cuanto los últimos obstáculos desaparecieron.

Y allí, a horcajadas sobre un joven piloto de combate cinco años menor que ella que la había conquistado con su valentía, caballerosidad, arrogancia y un par de ojos azules por los que ella mataría, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes se sintió triunfal y suprema, sin nada que envidiarle a un Alejandro Magno, Julio César u otro aspirante a conquistador del mundo.

¿Cómo no estar orgullosa? Tenía al hombre más maravilloso del mundo totalmente sometido a su merced, y entregado a ella sin ninguna reserva u obstáculo para el amor... y hasta notaba que estaba trabajando para quitarse los pantalones en cuanto le fuera posible.

Sin mencionar que estaba transcurriendo las últimas horas de un día demente en el que ella había estado en el centro de la tormenta desatada por la ley marcial, en el que ella había conspirado contra la voluntad de su máximo superior uniformado –y la figura más cercana a un padre que tenía– en compañía de una encumbrada política por quien sólo sentía un profundo y ardiente desprecio, para luego acabar arrestada por cinco minutos –que no por ser pocos fueron menos tensos o malos– y terminar el resto del día sumergida de trabajo.

En suma: si después de semejante día ella no conseguía descargarse y compensar tanta locura con amor del bueno, entonces realmente se volvería loca.

– Lisa... – dijo entonces Rick, volviendo a atraer la atención de ella a esos ojos azules y chispeantes de cariño.

– ¿Qué?

La sonrisa que Rick puso fue curiosamente cómplice, como si él supiera o tuviera una vaga idea de lo que había sido para ella ese día... pero que a pesar de todo se lo guardaba para otra ocasión.

– No es por ser malo... – contestó Rick mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de Lisa y terminaban en el lugar mágico donde su cuello se unía a su espalda. – Pero ojalá tengas más de estos días.

Una sola palabra podía sintetizar la opinión que le merecía a Lisa Hayes ese comentario. Y Lisa Hayes no era alguien que se guardara comentarios, menos cuando eran tan cortos y escuetos.

– Idiota.

– Pagarás por eso.

– ¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Rick centellearon de deseo, y el joven se mordió el labio inferior: señal de que se venía un ataque potente e impiadoso.

– Así.

Inmediatamente, los brazos de Rick atrajeron a Lisa hacia él, haciéndola estrellarse contra su cuerpo como olas contra un acantilado... y los labios de Lisa quedaron justo a tiro de los de Rick, que los desarmó con un rápido beso antes de pasar a un blanco más tentador: la suave y tersa piel del rostro de Lisa Hayes, especialmente en el área que iba de sus labios al cuello y de allí al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

En cuanto Rick comenzó a marcar ese camino con besos, Lisa sólo pudo decir una única cosa.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...

**********************************************************************

Para cuando el capitán Daniel Shelby abrió la puerta de su departamento, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para nada más, ni siquiera para ir a la heladera y buscar algo qué comer, saciando de esa forma el hambre atroz que tenía luego de un día tan demente como aquel.

Si bien su unidad de Destroids no había sido movilizada para las labores de vigilancia en la ciudad, sí había tenido que pasar el día entero bajo alerta permanente de combate, lo que incluyó un despliegue provisional de todo el regimiento para resguardar los accesos de la ciudad ante cualquier circunstancia extraña que pudiera desarrollarse.

Aunque eso le había significado pasar el día en alerta constante y a tiro de piedra de su Destroid, Shelby estaba íntimamente aliviado de no seguir siendo parte de la Infantería... porque de haber seguido allí, muy probablemente habría pasado aquel día en un puesto de control en las calles de Nueva Macross, soportando la tensión espantosa en la ciudad y tal vez enfrentando algún incidente desagradable con la ciudadanía.

Después, Shelby se arrepentía de siquiera pensar mal de la Infantería... pero la realidad era la realidad.

El departamento del capitán del Ejército estaba a oscuras, cosa que no le sorprendía ya que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y sólo entonces él podía volver a su domicilio. Eso le significó a Shelby tener que ir cuarto por cuarto a encender las luces... lo que le hizo agradecer aún más que su pequeño lugar en el mundo sólo tuviera sala de estar, cocina, baño y dormitorio.

Llegado a la cocina y a pesar de sus pocas fuerzas, Shelby se rindió a los anhelos de su estómago y extrajo de la heladera y de la alacena todo lo necesario para hacerse un sandwich tamaño diablo. Combinado con un poco de Petite Cola que había quedado del día anterior, eso sería suficiente para recobrar fuerzas y hacer que su barriga dejara de gemir.

Justo estaba por irse a su dormitorio y explorar qué tenía la televisión para él cuando pasó por la sala de estar y reparó en el teléfono. La luz roja del contestador automático estaba parpadeando, y el capitán Shelby, curioso, fue hacia el aparato para escuchar las llamadas que había recibido, cuidando de dejar el sandwich y el vaso de Petite Cola en un lugar seguro.

Ya de por sí era extraño que hubiera mensajes en su contestadora. Más extraño le resultó a Shelby escuchar la voz femenina y mecánica del aparato indicándole cuántos había exactamente.

– _Usted tiene cinco mensajes nuevos_.

– Vaya, eso es raro – murmuró para sí el oficial del Ejército.

Shelby oprimió el botón. El primer mensaje era sólo el sonido de una línea ocupada: alguien había llamado a su casa y al no encontrarlo, optó por colgar el teléfono y no dejar mensaje.

El segundo mensaje fue igual que el primero. Y el tercero también.

Cuando el cuarto mensaje también mostró ser sólo una colección de sonidos telefónicos inútiles, Shelby decidió que todo aquello debía ser solamente la obra de algún televendedor excesivamente ansioso por llenar la cuota mensual.

Pero después vino el quinto mensaje y sus ideas dieron un giro abrupto.

– _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?_ – preguntó una voz femenina y joven que rápidamente se dio su propia respuesta. – _No, claro que no, no hay nadie..._

Shelby quedó congelado en su lugar, y una sonrisa tonta se le empezó a dibujar en los labios al seguir escuchando aquel mensaje.

– _Bueno, Dan... son las 1950 horas, soy yo, Karin... llamé antes, como podrás notar... no sé si todas las llamadas fueron mías, pero estoy segura de que cuatro o cinco las hice yo..._

La sonrisa de Shelby le llegaba ahora de oreja a oreja, y a falta de algo mejor que hacer con sus manos, el capitán las juntó y volvió a prestarle toda su atención al aparato telefónico, del que continuaba saliendo la voz de la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland.

– _Sólo quería saber cómo andaba todo de tu lado... con esta locura de la ley marcial y todo eso..._ – continuaba diciendo la voz que quedó grabada en el contestador. – _No sé si desplegaron a tu unidad o no, pero estuve llamando al Regimiento para saber si andabas por allí y nadie me atendía..._

Hasta ese momento, Dan Shelby nunca imaginó que la sorpresa podía sentirse con el mismo dolor que una cachetada. Sólo que ese era un dolor bueno y hasta agradable... saber que ella había estado al teléfono varias veces al día para preguntar por él, le hacía sentir algo en el interior que era muy pero muy agradable y acogedor...

Él no sabía qué tenía esa chica, pero sí sabía que lo hacía sentir un tierno. Y esa era sólo una pequeña parte de su encanto.

– _No creas que fue por algo malo... las cosas estuvieron más o menos tranquilas aquí en la Base, bah, salvo por que todo el mundo andaba loco y hubo un par de idiotas que quisieron jugar a los terroristas... pero no fue nada demasiado malo..._

Santo Cielo, ¿acaso estaba temblando?

– _En fin, quería ver cómo te había ido hoy... no podemos permitir que le pase algo malo al único pisahormigas más o menos decente del Ejército, ¿no?_ – había dicho ella entonces, terminando la frase con una risa musical aún con los ruidos del contestador. – _Hablaremos en otra oportunidad entonces... espero que estés bien..._

El capitán Shelby casi le contestaba a la voz... pero entonces recapacitó en que sólo era una grabación, no la misma Karin.

– _Te mando un beso... ¡adiós!_

La grabación terminó entonces, y de vuelta Shelby se quedó escuchando el sonido de la línea telefónica, que para entonces ya era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el departamento... hasta la respiración del propio capitán del Ejército se había tornado inaudible.

Sólo entonces Shelby supo que se había quedado casi sin respirar, y al tiempo que exhalaba, dejó escapar la más clara expresión de lo que esa llamada le había hecho sentir.

– Wow.

El contestador terminó entonces de pasar la grabación; el cassette ya había llegado a su fin.

Cuando Shelby pudo por fin salir de la ensoñación romanticoide en la que había caído desde que escuchara la voz de Karin en la grabación, se vio asaltado por una profunda y terrible disyuntiva que comenzó a devorar sus entrañas.

¿Debía llamarla entonces o era mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente?

El capitán miró la hora que aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono. Las 2122 horas. No era una hora infame para hablar, pero tampoco era una hora muy piadosa como para llamar a la casa de una dama.

El sentido común le indicaba a Shelby que lo mejor iba a ser esperar al día siguiente. Ya era tarde y había sido un día excepcionalmente duro y difícil, incluso hasta para Karin por lo que ella había dejado en su mensaje. Seguramente ella ya estaba de vuelta en su propio apartamento, muy probablemente durmiendo o a punto de hacerlo... si ella estaba la mitad de cansada de lo que estaba él, entonces ya de seguro estaría roncando como motor descompuesto. No... no convenía llamarla entonces, no podía hacerlo, no podía tomarse el atrevimiento.

Pero por otro lado, si no oía su voz en ese momento, Shelby se sabía condenado a una noche de insomnio y fantasía que lo dejaría completamente muerto.

Además, razonó él con esa lógica maravillosa y esperanzada de los que de verdad anhelan algo en su corazón, ella ya lo había llamado cinco veces a su departamento y Dios sabía cuántas más al Fuerte Tomahawk; lo menos que podía hacer él era hablar con ella luego de tanta insistencia.

Shelby manoteó el teléfono y buscó en su agenda hasta dar con el número de Karin Birkeland.

Sus dedos comenzaron a marcar, pero al tercer número Shelby colgó el teléfono en su base, atacado por una repentina inseguridad.

Forzándose a vencer sus resquemores, el capitán Shelby volvió a descolgar el teléfono y nuevamente trató de discar el número de Karin... sólo para colgar el teléfono de vuelta.

El joven oficial del Ejército maldijo a sus nervios e inseguridades, y decidió respirar bien hondo para calmarse un poco. Era claro que estaba completamente nervioso y que necesitaba tranquilizarse todo lo posible; en su estado de nervios, hasta podía llegar a colgar el teléfono en cuanto ella lo atendiera, y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse jamás.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos, luego tres... y entonces, Shelby se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para encarar la llamada telefónica.

Sus dedos marcaron los números con incertidumbre, pero a cada número marcado Shelby se sentía más resuelto y decidido a seguir adelante, hasta que por fin, todos los números fueron discados y sólo quedó llevarse el auricular al oído... y esperar.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos al capitán Shelby. No había respuesta, sólo el sonido de una línea telefónica en espera.

Seguramente ya era tarde y ella se había ido a dormir, razonó Shelby. Había sido un día muy largo y seguramente ella estaba demasiado cansada... tal vez era mejor no insistir más y llamar al día siguiente, con más tiempo y menos cansancio, además, en el peor de los casos ella podría estar durmiendo y entonces él no se perdonaría---

– _¿Hola?_

El corazón del capitán Daniel Shelby casi se detuvo al escuchar a esa voz del otro lado de la línea... y de sus labios apenas salió un tímido:

– ¿Karin?

Más segundos de silencio y pánico en los que Shelby sintió que tenía el corazón en la boca.

– _¿Quién habla?_ – preguntó la voz de Karin con cierta desconfianza.

Shelby tragó saliva y se forzó a responder, rogando a Dios que no sonara como el tonto del barrio al hablar.

– Soy Dan… Dan Shelby... ¿cómo estás?

– _¡Dan, hola!_ – le devolvió ella el saludo, cambiando el tono frío y desconfiado por uno de genuina alegría que casi hace derretir al oficial del Ejército de sólo escucharlo. – _Bien, bien, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? Llamé para preguntar_---

– Lo noté.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea... y cuando Karin volvió a hablar, se escuchaba como si ella estuviera acongojada por algo.

– _Lo siento... creo que exageré._

– No te preocupes... – la tranquilizó él, apelando luego a una risa leve y a un chiste para salir del paso. – Es el mayor uso que le he dado a la contestadora en años.

Otra vez la conversación se detuvo, mientras Dan Shelby se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar qué diablos podía decir. Una cosa era llamar a una chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo... otra muy distinta era mantener una conversación. Ante el temor de quedar mudo, Shelby se decidió por un clásico de aquellas situaciones.

– Espero no interrumpir nada...

– _No, no, en realidad no..._ – le dijo ella sin perder el tono simpático. – _Acababa de salir de la ducha y me iba a ver televisión antes de acostarme._

Sólo por un instante, Shelby pudo haber jurado que una ráfaga de viento lo había hecho trastabillar... pero no, no podía culpar al viento por su propia falta de resistencia... y menos podía mantener la calma después de haberse formado en la cabeza la imagen de su interlocutora y de lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes.

A veces el mundo podía ser demasiado injusto... poner semejantes imágenes en su conciencia y esperar que no se volviera un idiota babeante era demasiado pedirle a un humilde capitán piloto de Destroid en el Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Y después... ¿usaría pijama? ¿O prefería---?

"_Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, DIABLOS, DIABLOS, DIABLOS, DIABLOS..._"

Afortunadamente los reflejos no le fallaron a Shelby, ya que pudo ensayar la respuesta obvia ante esa situación.

– Oh, no te molesto entonces.

– _Hey, pisahormigas... no molestas nunca, ¿entendiste?_

Ya salido de la locura, Shelby creyó saber que ella estaba sonriendo al decir todo aquello... no sabía cómo, pero sí lo sabía.

– _Además... no hay nada en televisión esta noche._

– ¿Ah no? – devolvió él en tono bromista. – ¿Entonces qué ibas a ver?

– _¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encontraba algo que valiera la pena... _– contestó Karin haciéndose la misteriosa, aunque después siguió hablando en un tono más misterioso aún. – _Pero me parece que no iba a encontrar nada de cualquier manera._

Shelby rió; pasar rato frente a la televisión sin encontrar nada que fuera de su interés era algo común en su vida.

– _¿Cómo te fue hoy?_ – preguntó repentinamente Karin, y Shelby no tardó en contestar.

– Uhhh... fue un día de locos... no tienes idea...

– _¿Me cuentas?_

– ¿Tienes tiempo?

– _¿Después de este día de locos? _– preguntó Karin, y ella misma respondió a su pregunta. – _Tengo todo el tiempo que haga falta._

Después de sacarse de encima el ensueño de escucharla preguntar por cómo había sido su día, pero antes de responder, el capitán Daniel Shelby evaluó la situación y descubrió algunas cosas que podía resolver.

Lo primero que podía hacer era sacarse los zapatos.

Lo segundo fue quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y dejarla sobre la silla más cercana.

Lo tercero fue buscar la manera de sostener el sandwich y la Petite Cola en una mano, y el auricular inalámbrico del teléfono en la otra.

Lo cuarto fue llegar hasta su dormitorio y echarse en la cama después de dejar el sandwich y la bebida sobre la mesa de luz.

Después, ya cómodo y tranquilo, recostado en su cama sin zapatos ni chaqueta, con comida y bebida al alcance de la mano, y hablando con una hermosa mujer por el teléfono, lo único que le quedaba como preocupación al capitán Shelby era hablar con Karin y pasarla lo mejor posible.

Ya se ocuparía más tarde de la cuenta telefónica.

**********************************************************************

– No ha habido nuevos incidentes o movimientos extraños desde que el Primer Ministro anunciara el final de la ley marcial en una dramática conferencia de prensa en el Centro de Gobierno – relataba a la cámara un reportero de la MBS apostado a las puertas de una base del Ejército de la Tierra Unida. – La actividad en esta base militar, así como en las otras que conforman las defensas de la capital, parece haber vuelto a la normalidad luego de que los últimos efectivos militares regresaran hace poco más de cinco horas. Sin embargo, la ciudad continúa convulsionada por los eventos dramáticos e imprevistos de esta jorna---

Con sólo presionar un botón del control remoto, el televisor se apagó, dejando al ocupante de la oficina con el silencio necesario para seguir pensando.

Como de costumbre, Sean Brent aprovechaba las últimas horas del día para pensar en sus siguientes movimientos.

Aquel día pródigo en locuras y rumores lo había tenido demasiado ocupado en medir las reacciones y movimientos de los demás integrantes del Senado de la Tierra Unida. Como cabía esperar, las noticias de la ley marcial habían puesto a los senadores al borde del pánico colectivo, lo que se tradujo en innumerables llamadas cruzadas entre los distintos despachos senatoriales y desde allí a los ministerios y máximas oficinas del Gobierno, principalmente para formular dos preguntas: ¿Qué estaba pasando? y ¿Qué van a hacer al respecto?

Y en ese estado de pánico, el siempre atento y preparado jefe de staff del senador Lynn Kyle aprovechó para meter en las cabezas de los senadores una idea muy sencilla y concreta, maravillosa en su emotividad aunque vacía de contenido real y concreto.

"_Hay que hacer algo_".

Entre los senadores que ya de por sí estaban aliados con Brent, la idea no necesitaba venderse mucho más; esos senadores ya estaban convencidos de "qué" había que hacer exactamente. El problema, el eterno problema, era vender la idea a otros senadores que si bien no eran partidarios de Pelletier y de la administración, tampoco estaban muy convencidos respecto a Lynn Kyle.

Esa tarea había tenido a Brent ocupado durante buena parte de la tarde, mientras los medios y la ciudadanía alternaban su atención entre la Torre Norte y el SDF-1. El asesor político debió realizar una llamada tras otra a los distintos senadores de la oposición, tratándolos con diplomacia, respeto y amabilidad antes de sondear su opinión acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las respuestas fueron ampliamente satisfactorias para Brent.

Por lo que había podido recabar, la mayoría de los senadores con los que habló estaban manifiestamente disgustados con la "inacción" del Primer Ministro ante la crisis y su posterior "respuesta desproporcionada" al declarar la ley marcial para contener los efectos del desquicio. Todos los senadores estaban prestos a condenar al Primer Ministro por lo que entendían que era un pésimo manejo de la situación... y una peligrosa incertidumbre respecto de su capacidad para manejar a los militares.

En suma, lo que el asesor político había encontrado en los miembros más moderados de la oposición política era una creciente desconfianza y disgusto con la administración Pelletier... y en esa situación, no era descabellado pensar que los senadores más moderados del lado gubernamental se hallaran un tanto decepcionados respecto del Primer Ministro y su gestión.

Ni qué hablar de la ciudadanía: bastaba con encender el televisor y sintonizar la MBS para que apareciera con lujo de detalles la secuela de esa jornada de ley marcial. Tanques, transportes y soldados armados en las calles, violencia y disturbios, y sobre todas las cosas, miedo e incertidumbre. Todas esas cosas pesaban en el imaginario de la sociedad, que instintivamente las atribuiría a las virtudes y defectos de sus gobernantes.

Por un instante, Sean Brent se relamió con la idea de tener una encuesta que le dijera qué opinión tenía la gente sobre Pelletier y su gobierno; estaba seguro de que no sería una opinión precisamente agradable para el Primer Ministro.

No había ninguna duda. Si hasta entonces lo que faltaba para que los planes de Brent y sus aliados pudieran concretarse era una oportunidad propicia, la torpeza de Pelletier y del almirante Gloval había dejado una oportunidad ideal servida en bandeja de plata.

Brent sonrió; la mayoría de la gente tendía a pensar que los asesores como él tenían una capacidad de planificar el futuro que escapaba a la del común de los mortales, permitiéndoles planear hasta diez jugadas más adelante. Eso era una tontería, o quizás era mejor decir que era algo incompleto. Ciertamente la experiencia, el acceso completo a la información y un sentido común afinado les podía ayudar a prever qué podía deparar el futuro, pero para moverse en política era indispensable reconocer las oportunidades y abalanzarse para aprovecharlas.

Como esa oportunidad.

El asesor político aprovechó para tomar un poco del brandy que siempre guardaba en su oficina, mientras volvía a la lectura que lo tenía ocupado. No era un informe confidencial, ni siquiera era una novela: se trataba de la Carta Constitutiva de la Tierra Unida... específicamente, la sección que versaba sobre el cargo de Primer Ministro. Y de esa sección, la atención de Brent se enfocaba en un artículo como tantos otros, que trataba sobre los mecanismos necesarios para destituir al Primer Ministro y a su gabinete.

En otras circunstancias, lograr un voto de censura hubiera sido algo prácticamente imposible... pero con cómo estaban las cosas en ese momento... era algo al alcance de los audaces. Era irónico que en sus esfuerzos por salvar su administración, Pelletier y el almirante Gloval hubieran sentado las bases que le permitirían a Brent y sus aliados derrocar al Gobierno.

Lo menos que Sean Brent podía hacer en ese caso era brindar a la estupidez de los líderes del GTU... y después de eso, continuar planificando sus movimientos.

Si quería tener éxito, había que empezar en ese mismo momento.

***************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Muy bien, creo que mejor me explico… por más que muchos creamos que las acciones que Gloval tomó en este capítulo fueron las correctas, eso no quita que se tratara de una decisión que Gloval no tenía autoridad ni poderes para tomar, ni derecho a hacerlo. Con su decisión, el almirante abrió las puertas de algo potencialmente peligroso y riesgoso… y la certeza de ese riesgo fue lo que motivó a muchos, Lisa entre ellos, a actuar como lo hicieron en este capítulo. En fin, eso era todo, pensé que quizás hacía falta aclarar algunas cosas…

* Como siempre, no quería cerrar el capítulo sin agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer esta historia y por dejar sus opiniones, comentarios y reviews, y en particular mando un abrazo muy grande a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats, a quienes le deseo lo mejor para el próximo año…

* Y ya a esta altura de las cosas no tendría que decirles que vayan a leer "_Vientos de Eternidad_"… :-P

* ¡Mucha suerte para todos, espero que tengan un muy feliz y próspero 2009 y será hasta la próxima – hasta el año que viene – con el Capítulo 27!


	38. Capítulo 27 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXVII: Que será, será…**

******************************************

**Viernes 24 de agosto de 2012**

La noche había caído fresca y agradable sobre Nueva Macross, trayendo alivio a los ciudadanos que venían sufriendo los calores del verano de manera estoica. Una suave brisa del Sudoeste barría con los calores de la ciudad y con las nubes, con lo que el cielo nocturno sobre la capital se presentaba límpido y despejado, mostrándole a los residentes de la ciudad el panorama espectacular de las estrellas.

A eso de las doce menos veinte de la noche, muchos de los que habían optado por disfrutar una noche afuera de sus casas, sea en los cines, en los restaurantes o simplemente en los parques de la ciudad. Para muchos, era como si el clima fresco se hubiera contagiado en el ánimo de los residentes capitalinos, y las sonrisas abundaban en los rostros de los hijos e hijas de Nueva Macross.

Y las sonrisas también estaban presentes en las caras felices de dos jóvenes que caminaban por una de las avenidas cercanas al barrio militar de la ciudad.

A aquellos dos todavía les costaba asimilar que lo que ocurría estaba pasando de verdad.

Hasta hacía tres días, si al capitán Daniel Shelby le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar invitando a una piloto de combate –¡de entre todas las ramas de servicio de las Fuerzas, a una piloto de combate!– a una cita, el oficial del Ejército hubiera descartado la idea con un gesto levemente despectivo y hubiera vuelto a sus cosas sin darle más reflexión a la idea. Y hasta hacía tres días solamente, Karin Birkeland hubiera tomado la idea de que estaría saliendo el viernes por la noche con un oficial del Ejército como una broma de dudoso gusto.

Y entonces, hacía tres días a Dan Shelby se le ocurrió casi por arte de magia tomar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga de las Fuerzas Espaciales para lo que en principio iba a ser una charla telefónica como las que venían manteniendo desde hacía un tiempo... para ya cerca del final de la charla, preguntarle a su amiga como si nada si le parecía bien salir a comer el viernes por la noche.

Si eso lo había sorprendido al oficial del Ejército, escuchar a Karin aceptando alegremente la idea fue poco menos que espectacular.

El lugar elegido para el encuentro fue un pequeño bar al que Shelby le venía echando el ojo desde hacía un buen tiempo, cuando la idea de una salida con Karin era solamente un pensamiento que caía entre la fantasía y la ilusión. Durante veinte minutos, Shelby aguardó en la puerta del bar a que Karin llegara de su turno de servicio –esperarla en la puerta de la Base Aérea hubiera sido demasiada tortura para el orgulloso oficial del Ejército–, con una inquietud y una rara sensación en la boca del estómago que empeoraba a cada segundo de espera, mientras él albergaba temores de recibir una llamada telefónica en la que Karin le avisaba que no podía ir y que le pedía todas las disculpas posibles.

De modo que cuando la vio saludándolo efusivamente desde la esquina, Shelby sintió que se liberaba de esas inquietudes como si se hubiera quitado de encima un peso opresivo. Según explicó la joven, la demora se debía a que había tenido que pasar primero por su casa a quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más cómodo para la salida... detalle por cuyo olvido Shelby se maldijo figurativamente al tiempo que notaba, con tanto aprecio que rogaba no se corporizara en un hilo de baba, qué entendía Karin Birkeland por "algo más cómodo".

La piloto había aparecido vistiendo unos jeans azules que si no eran nuevos, no debían tener más de dos o tres meses, unas zapatillas cómodas que distaban mucho de ser zapatos elegantes y de tacón, y una blusa rosada de mangas cortas, ideal para la noche templada y agradable. Todo ese conjunto proclamaba sencillez al tiempo que no dejaba de resaltar la figura y el atractivo de la joven que lo portaba... casi como si hubiera sido calculado fríamente para dejar a cierto oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida peligrosamente cerca de un ataque de... algo.

No que Shelby no hubiera hecho bien los deberes: él también había optado por los jeans, aunque debía reconocer que los suyos tenían un poco más de edad y uso que los que vestía Karin, mientras que la eterna chaqueta marrón del uniforme de servicio había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una simple y práctica camisa blanca. E incluso, asombro de asombros hasta para el propio Shelby, se había tomado el trabajo de domar su cabello hasta hacerlo parecer algo normal.

La cena fue sencilla pero bien ajustada al gusto de los dos: una amplia selección de pastas acompañadas por varias salsas y cerveza para beber. Y si bien la comida duró lo que tenía que durar, máxime tratándose de dos oficiales que tenían estómagos exigentes luego de un día de servicio, nada los obligaba a hacer que la sobremesa sea breve... y no lo fue.

Durante un tiempo que sólo al momento de pagar la cuenta notaron que había sido de casi tres horas, los dos muchachos estuvieron charlando de todos los temas habidos y por haber, pasando desde las clásicas e inevitables críticas y bromas entre el Ejército y las Fuerzas Espaciales hasta temas más serios como la política (que fue misericordiosamente breve para aquellos dos jóvenes poco afectos a perder el tiempo con esas idioteces), los gustos musicales... y también ciertos detalles de sus vidas personales.

Tras la comida, el capitán Shelby ofreció en un arrebato de caballerosidad acompañar a Karin hasta su departamento, una oferta que la joven piloto recibió primero con shock exterior y algarabía interior y que luego aceptó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Y así, los dos caminaron tranquilamente por las amplias y frescas calles de Nueva Macross en dirección al barrio militar, mientras para sus adentros un vendaval de emociones empezaba a encontrar el momento definitivo para manifestarse.

A pocas cuadras del edificio de departamentos en donde Karin tenía su vivienda, junto a muchos otros pilotos jóvenes del grupo aéreo que no estaban en condiciones de mantener sus propias "cajitas de fósforos", y luego de una caminata agradable y encantadora, Karin se detuvo súbitamente y se colocó frente a Shelby, sin darle ningún aviso de por qué lo hacía ni ninguna explicación sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer con él.

– Un momento – dijo ella, estudiando el porte y la postura de un Shelby del que sólo salió una única palabra que fue pregunta, queja y temor.

– ¿Qué?

De más está decir que Shelby estaba con el corazón en la boca al ver a la pequeña piloto de combate plantada frente a él y con sus ojos grises mirándolo con cierta desaprobación. Entre las preguntas que lo acosaron en ese instante estuvo, para su horror, la que lo hacía dudar de que no tuviera una gigantesca mancha de salsa en el pecho de la camisa.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó de vuelta Shelby mientras ella le colocaba las manos en los hombros, despertándole al oficial del Ejército la ilusión y el temor de que ella hubiera decidido irse a todo o nada así como así.

Por desgracia (o quizás por suerte, si se lo veía desde el punto de vista de los nervios de Dan Shelby), Karin no se lanzó a besarlo sino que sujetó bien fuerte los hombros de Dan y los hizo bajar con toda su fuerza.

– Por amor de Dios, ¿quieres bajar los hombros? – gruñó ella mientras hacía que los hombros de Shelby dejaran de parecer los de un guardia de palacio. – No hace falta que estés todo el día así de serio como si estuvieras de uniforme.

– ¿Qué te picó?

En vez de contestar, Karin reprimió con firmeza un intento de Shelby de volver a erguirse y después, satisfecha de que él no siguiera tratando de resistir, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar su obra.

– Mucho mejor.

Aunque Shelby mantuviera los hombros sueltos como ella evidentemente quería, eso no significaba que todo el incidente lo hubiera dejado con una sonrisa en los labios, y era por eso que le estaba poniendo tal cara de recelo a Karin que ella debió acercarse y poner sus dedos en la comisura de los labios de Shelby para forzarlo así a "sonreír".

– Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? – insistía ella, aguijoneándolo con sus palabras y enloqueciéndolo con su sonrisa. – Ya sé que tienes que ir por ahí proclamando a todo el mundo que eres un pisahormigas rudo y malo---

– Oye, esto de "pisahormigas" ya empieza a volverse personal...

Ella le devolvió una mirada de descreimiento absoluto, empeorada por la media sonrisa traviesa que iluminaba su rostro, y Shelby no supo si besarla allí mismo o sacudirla.

– ¡En serio! – continuó defendiéndose con más desesperación el oficial del Ejército, al punto de revelar un detalle que en otras circunstancias hubiera ocultado como si fuera secreto de Estado. – De niño tenía una granja de hormigas---

Ahí sí que fue el final de todo, y Karin estalló en risas que sonaban extrañamente potentes y estruendosas en una persona menuda y aparentemente delicada como ella. En medio de semejante ataque de risa que empeoraba a cada instante, a Shelby sólo le quedó preguntar en defensa propia:

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– ¡¿Una granja de hormigas?! – replicó ella cuando pudo parar de reir lo suficiente para hablar con coherencia, a lo que Shelby replicó en defensa propia:

– ¡Son criaturitas apasionantes!

Ella siguió riéndose con ganas y energía, ignorando las caras y quejas del capitán del Ejército, quien por su parte debió aceptar la realidad y dejar de quejarse... sin que eso significara que ella dejara de reírse de su admisión demasiado inocente.

Además, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo jamás, le gustaba demasiado escucharla reír como para quejarse más de lo que su honor le exigía.

– Shelby, eres una caja de sorpresas.

– Una palabra de esto a Hunter o Sterling y considérate muerta, Karin – amenazó Shelby, levantando un dedo para reforzar una amenaza que no disuadió en absoluto a la joven y burlona piloto de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

– Atrápame si puedes – le contestó ella, alejándose rápidamente de Shelby y evadiendo sus intentos de captura.

– No me busques, porque me vas a encontrar.

La pequeña persecución no duró mucho más de lo necesario y los dos no tardaron en volver a caminar como si nada hubiera ocurrido... aunque Shelby sí se cuidó de mantener los hombros en una pose que no recordara a la de un cadete en un desfile militar, para tranquilidad suya y satisfacción de Karin.

Eso, claro, no quiso decir que las picadas de cresta brillaran por su ausencia; era demasiado pedirles a los dos que hicieran a un lado el bagaje cultural de sus respectivos servicios militares... en especial los vinculados con las bromas y opiniones mutuas que se tenían.

Y a pesar de todo eso, los dos se estaban divirtiendo horrores.

Faltando poco para llegar al edificio de departamentos donde vivía ella, el capitán Shelby se sintió lo bastante confiado por los resultados de aquella salida como para intentar algo para lo que él, un veterano de guerra condecorado por heroísmo bajo fuego, no se creía capaz de hacer.

– Así que dime... – comenzó él como si nada, pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda de Karin y tratando de sonar confiado aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como nudista en la Antártida. – ¿Qué prefieres para la próxima?

Karin giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No había molestia por la audacia del capitán o irritación por la pregunta en esos ojos grises... simplemente había alegría y algo más profundo sobre lo que Shelby no se atrevía a abrir juicio.

– ¿Habrá una próxima, capitán Shelby? – preguntó ella, aunque por su sonrisa y por el tono no cabía ninguna duda de qué respuesta le gustaría escuchar.

Shelby dio marcha atrás y jugó a una maniobra indirecta, con el objetivo de averiguar un poco más sobre la opinión de ella.

– No la has pasado tan mal, ¿o no?

– ¿Quieres una respuesta honesta?

El capitán tragó saliva, pero se las ingenió para continuar manteniendo su aspecto desafiante y seguro de sí mismo.

– Adelante.

Ella le sonrió... y esa sonrisa lo dejó muy pero muy cerca de la felicidad eterna, algo que lo tranquilizaba mientras aguardaba a que la dueña de esa sonrisa le diera una respuesta a su pregunta.

Y finalmente.

– La pasé muy pero muy bien, Dan... – dijo Karin al final, en una voz tan suave que Shelby tuvo problemas para escucharla. – ¿Y tú?

– De maravillas... de maravillas... – se apresuró a contestar él, sin dejarla salir tan fácilmente de toda la situación. – Pero no me contestaste la pregunta.

– ¿Cuál de todas?

– ¿Qué quieres hacer la próxima vez?

Ella se detuvo sólo por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que la cosa estaba yendo en serio... y al ver la mirada decidida de Shelby, Karin no tuvo más dudas de que el capitán del Ejército estaba siendo completamente sincero con su idea y su propuesta. Y ella, aunque no se atreviera a mostrarlo abiertamente, estaba que no se contenía de la felicidad... pero sí fue hábil para devolverle el guante con estilo y sutileza.

– Me estás dando un cheque en blanco, Shelby.

– Sólo recuerda que mi billetera es limitada – le contestó él, siguiéndole el juego y provocándole un falso puchero de compasión a la teniente, quien preguntó sin perder el tiempo:

– ¿Qué tanto?

– Gano lo mismo que un teniente comandante de ustedes, pero la diferencia es que yo sí me merezco ese sueldo.

Por toda respuesta, Karin le asestó un simbólico golpe de mano en la espalda, el cual Shelby exageró con una trastabillada medio falsa de la que rápidamente se recuperó, mientras ella reía una vez más y con más ganas.

– En serio, Birkeland – insistió Shelby y la miró a los ojos con la intención de no permitirle ninguna evasiva más. – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Otra vez apareció en la cara de Karin esa sonrisa que se contagiaba a sus ojos grises, y a Shelby se le hizo difícil no hacerle caso a los pedidos urgentes de su corazón y besarla allí mismo... Dios sabía que él quería hacerlo. Por un segundo maravilloso, él creyó ver que ella estaba conteniendo anhelos parecidos, pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, ella le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una única palabra a modo de desafío.

– Sorpréndeme.

– ¿Nada más?

Ella asintió y repitió su desafío.

– Sorpréndeme.

– Está bien, teniente, voy a sorprenderte... tenlo por seguro – le concedió él, prometiéndole con la mirada que iba a responder a ese desafío de una forma que ella no podría imaginar nunca. – El viernes que viene te esperará una sorpresota que ni te imaginas.

– Mejor no prometas tanto, capitán, porque te puede ir muy mal – advirtió ella, para entonces notar que la caminata había pasado tan rápido que no supo cómo habían llegado a la puerta del edificio. – Llegamos.

Shelby miró al edificio que Karin le señalaba: era un edificio de cinco pisos de aspecto utilitario pero bien cuidado, con una escalinata que iba desde la vereda hasta una entrada con puertas de vidrio, detrás de la cual se podía ver al encargado del turno nocturno leyendo una revista que Dios sabía de qué se trataba.

– ¿Es aquí? – preguntó él casi sin pensarlo, y ganándose la merecida respuesta que ella le propinó.

– Ya sé que sólo tengo un departamento en el edificio y que es muy modesto... – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo resignación ante la humildad. – Después de todo, no es como si mi sueldo me permitiera aspirar a una casa propia como pueden hacerlo los primeros tenientes o los tenientes comandantes, o sobre todo los capitanes del Ejército que ganan lo que ganan porque trabajan como hormiguitas de granja todo el día...

– Blah, blah, blah...

– ... acarreando fusiles y misiles en sus espaldas sufridas y todo eso... – siguió Karin sin darle crédito a las burlas de Shelby. – Pero es chiquito, es el departamento B del tercer piso y lo llamo "hogar, dulce hogar".

Ella calló y volvió a sonreir, y cuando volvió a hablar, su tono podría haber derretido el Polo... claro que a falta de eso, lo único que derritió fue la cordura y el corazón del capitán Daniel Shelby.

– Si tienes suerte, Daniel Shelby, algún día lo verás.

– ¿Algún día?

– Tienes suerte, pero no la tientes – le dijo ella de manera tanto ominosa como juguetona, y él le respondió con la misma moneda.

– Hey, al menos sé donde queda.

Por razones que ninguno comprendió, no hubo devolución a ese comentario, ni bromas, ni sarcasmo, ni nada que mantuviera andando la picada de crestas permanente entre ellos dos. Sólo hubo silencio y una larga mirada que lo dijo todo sin decir nada, y ni siquiera el ocasional ruido de los autos que pasaban por la calle o los transeúntes que iban y venían pudo sacar a Dan y a Karin del pequeño espacio que se habían creado para ellos mismos.

Y sólo por un segundo maravilloso, eterno y fugaz a la vez, los dos estuvieron cerca de dejar que no hablaran más sus voces sarcásticas, bromistas y dadas a la insinuación, sino sus corazones.

– Bueno... – dijo entonces Karin sin razón alguna para hablar, aprovechando además para mirar al edificio... o a cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los ojos pardos e intensos de Dan Shelby. – Aquí llegamos...

– Claro... – le contestó él con una vaga sensación de decepción en la voz, a lo que ella se apresuró a contraatacar.

– Muchísimas gracias por todo, Dan... la pasé muy pero muy bien...

– Yo también...

– Y gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí...

– No fue molestia...

Dan sonrió para remarcar su propio comentario y ella volvió a sonreír... y la sonrisa se quedó allí, hasta que volvió a hablar:

– Buenas noches...

– Buenas...

Sin proponérselo, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se vieron tal como eran... y entonces, nada podría detener lo que era inevitable.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, Shelby bajó la cabeza y Karin se puso en puntas de pie, para que así los labios de los dos fueran acercándose para encontrarse en un punto de reunión que no por ser desconocido era menos prometedor o maravilloso para los dos.

Si hubo dudas en alguno de los dos sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, esas dudas desaparecieron cuando notaron que estaban cerrando los ojos en premonición del momento supremo. Y así, tras meses de tanteos tímidos, algunas maniobras audaces y una profunda revelación a la que cada uno llegó por su cuenta, los labios de Dan y Karin se tocaron y el mundo prometió cambiar para los dos.

Se sentía tan extraño... casi como si no fuera real, como si la sensación de besarse fuera algo demasiado perfecto para el mundo en el que vivían, pero a la vez fuera algo tan correcto y necesario que no valía la pena ni dudar ni resistirse, y fue así que lo que comenzó como un tímido contacto rápidamente escaló a un abrazo fuerte que los unió y a un beso mucho más intenso que lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido imaginar jamás...

Para Dan Shelby el momento fue algo que superó todo lo que su febril imaginación le había prometido... se sentía exactamente como lo había imaginado y a la vez fue más maravilloso que cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido antes. Su corazón latía como si estuviera por estallarle y las gotas de sudor le caían al ritmo del estremecimiento que lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Todos sus sentidos estaban al máximo y su piel estaba congelada y ardiendo a la vez, al sólo toque de esos labios suaves con los que había estado soñando durante meses.

Sin pensarlo ni avisar al respecto, Dan profundizó el beso y rodeó a Karin con sus brazos, sintiendo que ella se dejaba abrazar sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Y para Karin... para ella era un sueño hecho realidad... era la sensación de cómo toda esa tristeza que llevaba dentro desde hacía meses se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera existido, y sentir la intensidad y la pasión con la que él la besaba y la abrazaba le hacía sentir ansias de poder concretar lo que no pudo ser después de aquel beso entre ella y John---

Fue sólo un segundo, pero bastó para deshacer lo trabajado durante meses como si nunca hubiera existido, y el dolor que ella había creído derrotado regresó con toda la fuerza del primer momento.

Karin abrió los ojos y se detuvo, mientras Dan continuaba sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que dejó de sentir los labios de ella devolviéndole los favores... y entonces él se separó de ella y abrió los ojos, mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión que empeoraron cuando ella, entre sollozos, dijo dos palabras terribles.

– Lo siento...

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él con verdadera preocupación, lo que sólo puso más nerviosa a la joven teniente.

– Discúlpame, Dan, no debí...

La preocupación en la mirada de Shelby cedió lugar al temor y a la incomprensión, y eso quedó patente en la voz temblorosa y confundida del oficial del Ejército.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Mira, lo lamento mucho, no quería que... no sé, es que... – intentó explicar Karin sin tener la menor suerte. – No me hagas caso, ¿está bien?

– ¿Karin, qué te pasa?

Él volvió a acercarse y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella para acariciarla suavemente, con la intención de tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir cómoda. A pesar de eso, no sólo ella no se tranquilizó sino que se separó rápidamente de él y desvió la mirada... era claro que ella no quería que él la viera en esas condiciones, y así se lo hizo saber.

– Oye, mejor me voy... no me siento muy bien...

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

– Nada, no me pasa nada... – le contestó ella con la voz quebrada por el torrente de emociones dolorosas y placenteras que aquel beso había despertado en ella.

¿Cómo explicarle que el recuerdo del otro hombre de su vida la había llevado a ese momento espantoso? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no era culpa de él sino de ella? ¿Era posible?

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas enrojecidas de Karin Birkeland, y ella las secó con el brazo cuanto antes para que él no las viera.

No lo logró.

– ¿Estás...? – comenzó Dan, deteniéndose hasta cerciorarse de que lo que había visto era verdad. – ¿Estás llorando, Karin?

– No, no estoy llorando.

Él volvió a tratar de abrazarla pero ella se escabulló de sus brazos, aunque Dan no dejó de intentar ayudarla en lo que fuera posible... esperando quizás entender qué diablos le estaba pasando a la joven.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

– No hace falta, pero gracias de todos modos... – contestó Karin entre sollozos cada vez más notorios, hasta que finalmente perdió el control de sus emociones y corrió por la escalinata hasta la entrada del edificio, sin mirar atrás. – Que descanses, Dan... hablamos luego...

– ¡Karin!

La joven entró al edificio, y a través de la puerta de vidrio él notó que Karin corría por el pasillo, alejándose de él hasta que finalmente no pudo verla más... y cuando ella desapareció de su vista, el corazón del oficial del Ejército dio un vuelco insoportable que hundió toda su alegría y emoción en una nube ponzoñosa de dolor y duda.

Después de un largo mirar al edificio y a las ventanas del tercer piso con la vaga esperanza de volverla a ver y arrancarle a la noche la alegría perdida, el capitán Daniel Shelby se llevó las manos al bolsillo y murmuró una única palabra.

– Mierda.

Shelby comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, hacia el edificio donde estaba la mujer a la que amaba. La noche parecía volverse interminable.

Y todavía le quedaba el largo camino a su propia casa, mientras sentía el amargo sabor de lo inexplicable.

**************************************************

**Sábado 25 de agosto de 2012**

La impaciencia era una emoción que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Rudolf Spier. Como oficial de Inteligencia, él estaba naturalmente acostumbrado a esperar el desarrollo de los eventos antes de actuar, pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo podía comprender, tener que someterse a demoras por culpa de otras personas –especialmente cuando ellas podían apurarse un poco– lo ponía de muy mal humor.

El culpable de la demora que sufría Spier y de la impaciencia que venía asociada era en esa oportunidad el doctor Roger Winslow.

Spier había tomado el primer vuelo diplomático de regreso a Denver cuando el escueto mensaje de Winslow solicitando una reunión llegó a sus manos, pero la celeridad con la que el "colaborador" de Sean Brent había viajado a la capital de la Región de Denver-Colorado no fue tenida en cuenta por el científico, y era por esa razón que Spier llevaba ya cuarenta minutos esperando al encargado del proyecto Némesis en una de las confortables salas de reuniones en el edificio principal de la Corporación Meridian.

Justo cuando Spier estaba por rendirse a su impaciencia y llamar a Winslow por el teléfono celular, el científico entró en la sala de reuniones, apurándose a esgrimir una disculpa que Spier rápidamente liquidó con un gesto.

– Espero que haya tenido una buena razón para hacerme venir desde Nueva Macross, doctor – murmuró Spier con los ojos entrecerrados y el tono frío. – No es fácil conseguir un vuelo en estos días.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Winslow le devolvió una sonrisa a Spier y habló con emoción apenas contenida.

– Créame, señor Spier... es una muy buena razón.

La única señal de ansiedad en el rostro gélido del ex-oficial de Inteligencia fue una ceja arqueada y una fugaz mueca en la comisura de los labios.

– Lo escucho.

Winslow no habló hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados a la mesa y hasta que él sacara todos los documentos de su maletín para colocarlo frente a Spier. Y mientras Spier tomaba la primera carpeta que podía agarrar, el científico dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

– Hemos completado la fase de pruebas de Némesis.

– ¿Todas las etapas? – preguntó Spier, ya sin poder disimular su sorpresa... y perdonando sólo por esta vez al científico por haberlo demorado tanto.

– Todas las etapas – confirmó Winslow con la sonrisa orgullosa de alguien que termina la obra maestra de su vida. – Infección, contagio de primera generación, contagio de segunda generación y variante especial. Y los resultados han sido sorprendentes.

Winslow guardó silencio y dejó que Spier lo viera por sí solo en la carpeta que ya tenía en sus manos. Mientras el oficial de Inteligencia leía los datos y gráficos, el científico estudiaba sus reacciones, ansioso por ver si aquel hombre frío y terrible sentía alguna clase de emoción por el producto final de tanto esfuerzo que había empezado con una sola y sencilla intención: acabar con la raza que había llevado a la Humanidad al borde del exterminio.

Pero la frialdad de Spier no cedió en ningún momento, y sólo una palabra se escuchó de parte de él en esa sala.

– Impresionante.

– Los detalles están explicados con más claridad en el reporte, pero le diré lo que más necesita saber – se dispuso a explicar Winslow no sin cierta decepción antes de que Spier quedara confundido ante los datos del informe. – La tasa de virulencia fue superior al 99,3 por ciento en promedio, considerando todas las etapas.

Spier arqueó otra ceja y sus labios dejaron escapar un silbido de aprobación: en una persona tan poco expresiva y reservada como él, eso equivalía a una exclamación de rotunda y completa sorpresa... porque lo que Winslow le estaba diciendo de manera tan casual y displicente era mucho mejor que lo que él había esperado al momento de iniciar el Proyecto Némesis.

Y mientras él buscaba en la carpeta de reportes los datos que confirmaban las aseveraciones de Winslow, este último continuó hablando sobre el proceso de pruebas de Némesis, discutiendo el tema como si se tratara de algo sencillo y cotidiano.

– Por supuesto, quizás tendríamos resultados más exactos con una muestra mayor de casos, aunque entiendo que había dificultades asociadas con la adquisición de sujetos de prueba.

– Ya puede creer que las hubo, doctor.

El tono frío, casi letal, de esa frase logró congelar por un segundo al doctor Winslow, y el científico se obligó a recordar que el hombre con el que estaba hablando era lo más cercano a un tiburón humano que hubiera visto en su vida. Al ver la mirada despiadada en los ojos azules de Spier, Winslow reparó en que la sensación de frío que lo invadía en cada junta que mantenía con el otro hombre finalmente se reveló por completo por lo que era: puro terror.

Enfrentado al terror que le inspiraba ese hombre callado y despiadado, Roger Winslow se refugió en el tema de interés de aquella reunión, tratando de disimular sus emociones con la cháchara tecno-científica asociada al proyecto.

– De cualquier manera, los resultados de las pruebas hablan por sí mismos. Virulencia extrema, contagio asegurado con un mínimo contacto con el agente, un período de incubación reducido y expeditivo, y muerte certera en un plazo de 48 horas luego de los primeros síntomas.

El otro hombre sonrió, y si era una sonrisa cruel o de satisfacción fue una duda lo bastante seria como para empeorar el estado de ánimo de Roger Winslow. Él sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Callie Frenkel tan sólo por acercarse a la idea de lo que Némesis era en realidad, y el temor a lo que ese hombre podía hacer con la persona que había diseñado el arma era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que Winslow intentara dormir con un ojo abierto.

De modo que el científico había decidido que, si quería mantener su nombre lejos de lo que Spier pudiera considerar un "problema", era necesario entonces asegurarse de que todo saliera tal y como Rudolf Spier lo había planeado. Hasta el momento, el desarrollo de Némesis estaba cumpliendo las expectativas de Winslow –y de Spier– a su entera satisfacción, y el científico no perdió tiempo en remarcar ese hecho a su impaciente visitante.

– Y lo mejor de todo es que el virus está hecho específicamente para minimizar el riesgo de contagio en humanos. No me pregunte cómo porque odiaría meterme en una explicación técnica, pero básicamente se trata de que por su diseño y estructura genética, no hay nada en la fisiología humana que Némesis pueda infectar efectivamente. Puede estar contento, señor Spier – concluyó finalmente el doctor Winslow, aunque al final una pizca de inquietud se coló en sus palabras. – Ya tiene su arma del Juicio Final contra los Zentraedi.

– No sea dramático, doctor – le respondió Spier con falsa bonhomía primero y con súbito recelo después. – ¿Detecto arrepentimiento en su voz, mi estimado?

El rostro del científico empalideció súbitamente, pero no tardó en volver a la normalidad a fuerza de voluntad y de un sano temor por su propia vida.

– Para nada.

Notando que había más en la opinión del científico, Spier le indicó silenciosamente y con un gesto que se explicara cuanto antes, y Winslow no tardó en hacer caso del pedido.

– Es sólo que de acuerdo a lo que estuve viendo sobre la parte más operativa del plan, tenemos un problema que se nos va a hacer muy difícil de resolver.

– ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

El científico tragó saliva.

– Como ya le he dicho, la virulencia y letalidad de Némesis son extraordinarias... demasiado extraordinarias para su propio bien. Es probable que en muchos casos el virus acabe con el primer infectado antes de que pueda transmitir la enfermedad a otro... y eso, naturalmente, haría que la efectividad global de Némesis sea potencialmente limitada.

Winslow levantó sus manos como para detener a Spier antes de que dijera algo, y mientras el otro hombre se mantenía callado, el científico continuaba explicando los problemas que veía con el plan.

– Naturalmente, ahí es donde entra la Cepa C, pero para hacer viable la administración de la cepa, la infección inicial debe ser lo suficientemente importante como para justificar un programa de vacunación preventiva a gran escala.

Spier lo comprendió perfectamente. Él sabía que era prácticamente imposible dispersar a Némesis en todo el mundo para poder infectar a todos los Zentraedi que residieran en el planeta; no sólo la capacidad de producción que requería semejante tarea estaba lejos de su alcance, sino que tampoco tenían los medios para dispersar globalmente la enfermedad en un plazo razonablemente breve que permitiera la infección antes de que el Gobierno lo notara.

Era precisamente por eso que el plan para Némesis había sido concebido en una escala más manejable.

La idea original del plan había surgido, irónicamente, de una novela de espionaje que Spier había leído en cierta oportunidad, y que retomó en cuanto comenzó a concebir el plan Némesis, bajo la lógica de que si alguien lo había pensado antes, entonces era mejor ver cómo aplicar esa idea a la realidad.

Lo que Spier y algunos de sus ayudantes habían concebido era organizar una dispersión del agente viral reducida exclusivamente a América del Norte; siendo que allí se encontraban las colonias Zentraedi más antiguas y más establecidas, la súbita aparición de una enfermedad letal y terriblemente virulenta entre los Zentraedi, una enfermedad que tenía origen terrestre pero que había mutado hasta convertirse en mortífera para los alienígenas, debía crear el suficiente pánico a nivel mundial como para forzar medidas restrictivas hacia los Zentraedi, tanto para contener la enfermedad como para evitar su posible contagio a los humanos.

Y al cabo de unos meses de puro terror, según lo que el plan preveía, el anuncio de que las divisiones de Farmacología y Biotecnología de la Corporación Meridian habían encontrado una vacuna contra la enfermedad debía asegurar un masivo esfuerzo global de vacunación de los Zentraedi... sólo que la vacuna, que a todas luces parecía una versión neutralizada del virus, en realidad consistía en la Cepa C de Némesis: una variante tan letal como la cepa B que se dispersaría inicialmente, pero lo suficientemente distinta como para que fuera considerada una reacción imprevista de la vacuna.

De esa manera, al cabo de seis meses los Zentraedi que no hubieran muerto a causa de Némesis lo habrían hecho por culpa de la vacuna. Del resto de la tarea se tendría que ocupar el nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... una vez que Brent y sus aliados en el Senado lo hubieran instalado.

Pero nada de eso ocurriría si los problemas que Winslow indicaba no eran resueltos, y Spier se obligó a prestar más atención a la explicación del científico.

– En suma, señor Spier, lo que estamos necesitando es asegurarnos de que la dispersión inicial de Némesis sea lo suficientemente amplia para que la emergencia sea justificable... y para que el GTU reaccione como queremos que lo haga.

Por unos minutos de terror, el doctor Winslow observó el rostro de Spier esperando prever qué reacción tendría aquel hombre al pequeño inconveniente que él había encontrado... pero justo cuando estuvo por rendirse a sus miedos, el científico notó que Spier simplemente se encogía de hombros y guardaba los reportes en su propio maletín para después ponerse de pie, gesto que Winslow no tardó en imitar.

– Ya veo. Gracias por traer esto a mi atención, doctor – concluyó Spier, tendiendo la mano para que Winslow la estrechara. – Lo tendré en cuenta.

El terror que sintió el científico al estrechar la mano de Spier sólo lo abandonó una o dos horas después de que su visitante se despidiera de él y lo dejara solo en la sala de reuniones del edificio principal de la Corporación Meridian.

**************************************************

**Lunes 27 de agosto de 2012**

El sonido del intercomunicador, agudo y siempre molesto, perturbó a Sean Brent mientras leía la edición matutina del _Macross Standard_, y lo obligó a apretar de mala gana el botón para recibir el mensaje. A pesar de que era un gaje del oficio, al asesor siempre le había arruinado la mañana recibir uno de esos timbrazos... y más cuando era una mañana tan agradable como aquella, con el Sol brillando y los últimos calores del verano bañando toda la ciudad.

– ¿Sí, Clarice? – dijo Brent, tratando de no sonar irritado a oídos de su eficiente y discreta secretaria, quien le respondió con la presteza habitual.

– El senador Varankovic desea verlo, señor Brent.

Brent arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente. La inesperada visita del senador Varankovic ponía interesante la mañana, especialmente porque el autoproclamado "líder opositor responsable" no sentía el menor cariño por el bloque senatorial centrado en torno a Lynn Kyle... y al propio Sean Brent. Y si Varankovic creía oportuno ir a visitarlo, pues Brent se imaginaba que debía ser por algo más que importante... lo suficiente como para hacer que el senador serbio hiciera a un lado su desprecio por Kyle y todo lo que se le asociaba.

– Pues hazlo pasar, Clarice.

De inmediato, la puerta de dos hojas de la oficina se abrió para que pasara el senador Draza Varankovic. El senador, un líder rival de la oposición que había cruzado espadas con Brent en muchas oportunidades, se veía tan puntilloso y pulcro como siempre, aunque nada podía disimular el disgusto que salía por sus poros, menos aún esa expresión de estar metiendo la cabeza en una letrina inmunda.

La sonrisa de Brent se volvió más notoria, mientras el asesor político decía para sus adentros: "_Yo le dije que este momento llegaría, senador_".

Pero la sonrisa y la sensación de haber obtenido una victoria no le impidieron a Brent ser educado y decente. El asesor político se levantó de la silla y tendió su mano al senador para que éste pudiera estrecharla.

– Senador Varankovic, qué gusto me da verlo hoy.

– Sean – respondió Varankovic con muy poca indicación de que el "gusto" de Brent fuera compartido.

– Por favor, tome asiento.

De muy poca pero mala gana, el senador Varankovic aceptó la oferta de sentarse y ocupó una de las sillas de su lado del escritorio, mirando con poco interés la decoración de la oficina privada del asesor de Lynn Kyle.

– Entonces – dijo Brent con una gran y falsa sonrisa luego de sentarse. – ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted, senador?

Varankovic no tardó en contestar, y lo hizo con toda la parquedad que le fue posible.

– Vine a discutir.

– ¿A discutir qué, si es tan amable?

El corpulento y disgustado senador por Nueva Belgrado pareció sentir arcadas antes de contestar la pregunta de Brent, lo que hizo que el otro hombre debiera forzarse para no reír a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

– Los términos de la... cooperación... entre tu bloque y el mío.

Brent arqueó una ceja y simuló estar profundamente sorprendido, pero sus gestos no servían para demostrar sus emociones sino para hacer más difícil toda la situación para Varankovic. Normalmente, Brent no se permitiría regodearse de la caída en desgracia de un rival político... pero todavía le molestaban profundamente los desaires y críticas de Varankovic hacia sus planes e ideas.

Mientras tanto, Varankovic juntaba fuerzas para explicarse y superar el disgusto profundo que sentía.

– Tendrás que disculparme la franqueza, Sean, pero debo decirte que no me gusta en lo más mínimo tener que hacer esto – gruñó el senador cuando por fin retomó la palabra, clavando sus ojos pequeños en los de Brent. – Sigo considerando que gente como Lynn Kyle hace que aquellos miembros de la Oposición que buscamos ser considerados como una alternativa seria y creíble para el Gobierno quedemos manchados por asociación... pero mucho me temo que la evolución de los acontecimientos nos ha hecho reevaluar esa postura.

"_¿'Nos', Draza?_" pensó triunfalmente Brent mientras pensaba qué diablos podía haber pasado en el bloque de Varankovic, todo detrás de una cara de póker que lo mantenía resguardado del senador. "_¿Me estás diciendo que tus muchachos se amotinaron y quieren subirse al carro triunfal?_"

Y ajeno a los análisis de Brent, el senador Varankovic continuaba explicándolo todo... tratando a la vez de no revelar demasiado sobre el revuelo que había tenido que enfrentar en el seno de su propio bloque senatorial. No quería mostrarse débil y forzado delante del titiritero de Lynn Kyle, después de todo: Draza Varankovic todavía tenía algo de orgullo.

– Dado que parece ser que Lynn Kyle ha logrado torcer la voluntad del Primer Ministro en lo que se refiere al paquete de seguridad, quizás hemos sido un poco duros a la hora de evaluar las habilidades de tu senador.

Brent no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Era obvio que, al margen de las particulares circunstancias, Varankovic no creía en que Kyle fuera especialmente habilidoso para otra cosa que no fuera provocar problemas y dolores de cabeza, así que aquel comentario él lo tenía que tomar por lo que parecía ser... una concesión a regañadientes de parte del senador Varankovic sobre la habilidad del propio Brent como operador político.

– Así que he venido a ofrecer una propuesta de acercamiento entre tu bloque y el mío, Sean – anunció Varankovic con esfuerzo, como si fuera un general presentando la rendición al enemigo. – No se trata de una alianza formal o tácita, y espero de Lynn Kyle – lo que quería decir del propio Brent – que no sea tomada como tal. Coordinaremos posturas en cuestiones concretas, según vayan desarrollándose en los próximos meses. Esta es la naturaleza de la cooperación que proponemos, y confío en que harás lo más sensato frente a ella.

Mientras Varankovic descansaba y trataba de recobrar el aliento y algún sentido del amor propio, Sean Brent hallaba muy difícil el no festejar triunfalmente la oferta del senador. Jamás había pretendido que Varankovic se sumara a su bloque de manera incondicional, pero lo que le estaba ofreciendo era mucho mejor que lo que Brent hubiera esperado lograr con él... y con eso, los planes del asesor político estaban un paso más cerca de hacerse completamente factibles.

De todas maneras, Brent se tomó unos instantes para estudiar la expresión derrotada del senador Varankovic; nunca venía mal analizar lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de un enemigo... o de un aliado.

"_Pobre Draza... no te gusta para nada tener que hacer esto, pero es el precio de estar al frente, ¿o no?_" pensó Brent mientras veía la cara cansada y rendida del senador, que parecía la de alguien que acabara de agotarse por un esfuerzo supremo. "_Tener que venir a suplicarme debe ser algo muy feo... y además pretender hablarme como si tú fueras el que tiene la sartén por el mango... afortunadamente para ti, senador, yo sí soy lo bastante magnánimo..._"

– Por supuesto, senador Varankovic – le contestó Brent con un tono excesivamente obsequioso. – Me parece una propuesta muy razonable y productiva. Y me siento honrado de que hayamos podido llegar a este... entendimiento.

– Me alegra que así lo veas, Sean.

El asesor político sonrió y esperó a que Varankovic le devolviera el gesto para poder seguir. No venía mal guardar una mínima apariencia de estar felices y contentos de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

– ¿Por donde empezamos entonces, senador? – preguntó Brent mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. – Realmente me interesaría escuchar sus puntos de vista respecto del nuevo proyecto de legislación de seguridad.

Varankovic lo pensó bien antes de contestar; el asunto había traído sus propios problemas entre sus aliados... como si no fuera suficiente con los que ya tenían.

– En realidad y para serte completamente honesto, Sean, en el bloque pensamos que es muy razonable y adecuado... no tiene todo ese componente desquiciado que Pelletier quiso meter por decreto, y eso no sólo lo hace más aceptable para nosotros y para el público, sino incluso más aplicable en la presente situación. La postura del bloque es que oponernos a esta propuesta sería contraproducente en grado sumo...

Por su parte, Brent se tomó unos momentos antes de contestarle al senador, ya que quería que el efecto sorpresa viniera acompañado de la impaciencia de Varankovic por su contestación.

– Pues coincido completamente con usted, Draza – dijo Brent como si nada, sobresaltando a un Draza Varankovic que esperaba una discusión agria al respecto.

– ¿De veras?

– Absolutamente – asintió Brent con total seriedad... y cierta pizca de odio que mejor se guardó antes de que Varankovic notara a quién podía estar dirigida. – El terrorismo urbano es una amenaza que debe ser combatida y aplastada sin piedad... dentro de los marcos legales, por supuesto. No coincido en muchas cosas con Pelletier y los suyos, más adecuado sería decir que no coincido en casi nada con ellos, pero debo reconocerles que han sido más sensatos e inteligentes en esta ocasión. Ya hemos tenido que pagar demasiado por dar la impresión de oponernos por el gusto de ser opositores... así que ahora nos permitiremos ser patrióticos y colaboradores.

Los primeros atisbos de una sonrisa genuina y tranquila asomaron en el rostro cansado de Varankovic.

– Entonces estamos de acuerdo en este punto.

– Por completo – confirmó el asesor de Kyle antes de aprovechar la ocasión para pasar al tema que más le interesaba discutir con el senador Varankovic. – Y si me disculpa, senador, deseo proponerle un nuevo ámbito de cooperación.

– ¿Cuál sería?

Sean Brent sonrió, paladeando la bendita ignorancia de Varankovic... ignorancia que él le quitaría en escasos segundos y de la manera más inocente posible.

– Buscar la mejor manera de aplicar el Artículo 30 a la presente situación...

Cayó un terrible silencio en la oficina de Brent, y el asesor político notó como el rostro del senador se tornaba rojo de estupefacción al notar qué había querido decir con su propuesta.

– ¡¿El Artículo 30?! – repitió Varankovic como si fuera una maldición, luego de confirmar que había escuchado bien lo que Brent dijo. – Debes estar completamente loco, Brent... ¡¿un voto de censura contra el Gobierno?!

El GTU funcionaba mediante un sistema parlamentario, en el que el Primer Ministro no era votado por los ciudadanos sino por el Senado. Había sido una de las concesiones fundamentales a la hora de constituir el primer Gobierno de la Tierra Unida tras la caída del SDF-1; si bien existía la convicción de que era necesario un gobierno fuerte para organizar la defensa planetaria ante una posible invasión alienígena, nadie quería que ese mismo gobierno se convirtiera en una entidad incontrolable y tiránica que aplastara al mundo bajo su bota.

En particular, las naciones que constituyeron el GTU eran celosas de su soberanía y desconfiaban del futuro gobierno, por lo que insistieron en un sistema de gobierno que permitiera un control cercano de la administración y les permitiera a los propios Estados miembros –a través de sus senadores– asegurarse de que los que ocasionalmente tuvieran las riendas del gobierno mundial no se sintieran demasiado seguros de su poder. La elección directa de las autoridades fue descartada de plano casi desde el primer momento, habida cuenta de la enorme disparidad de población entre las distintas naciones del planeta.

El sistema parlamentario les ofrecía a los fundadores del GTU la mejor alternativa en ese sentido, al hacer que el Primer Ministro y su gabinete dependieran del respaldo mayoritario del Senado para acceder al cargo y mantenerse en él. Fue así que se decidió ese sistema de gobierno para la Tierra Unida, como uno de aquellos compromisos y acuerdos que, entre otras cosas, colocaron a Nueva York como capital inicial del GTU y a un estadounidense al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, al tiempo que la investigación sobre robotecnología era dejada en manos principalmente europeas y japonesas, y la supervisión directa del proyecto SDF-1 quedaba encargada a los rusos y los chinos.

Pero así como el respaldo del Senado entronizaba a un Primer Ministro y sus colaboradores al frente del GTU, el mismo Senado podía quitarle el respaldo al Gobierno y forzarlo a renunciar para poder así nombrar otra administración que gozara de la confianza del Legislativo. Mediante el voto de censura, establecido por la Carta Constitutiva del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en su Artículo 30, el Senado se reservaba el derecho de obligar al Primer Ministro a dimitir por considerar que no contaba con la confianza legislativa para gestionar los asuntos del GTU... y era por eso que la primera preocupación de toda administración del GTU fuera evitar incurrir en la ira y disgusto del Senado, so pena de arriesgarse a ser eyectada del poder por un simple voto.

Sin embargo, no era fácil lograr un voto de censura, y era por eso que Varankovic se veía aterrado, lo que obligaba a Brent a actuar rápidamente para hacerle ver la validez de su propuesta.

– No hay mejor momento que ahora, senador.

– Pero... pero...

– Considérelo desde este punto de vista, Draza – insistió el asesor político mientras el senador tartamudeaba en pánico. – Usted, al igual que muchos de sus colegas, no sienten precisamente admiración por el manejo que Pelletier hizo de todo este maldito asunto del Lago Gloval, el coronel Loizeau y la ley marcial... de hecho, ¿qué palabras usó el otro día en "La Hora de la Verdad"? Ah sí... usted dijo que el Primer Ministro "tenía una falta de habilidad política y de manejo de crisis que si no asusta de entrada, al menos es preocupante".

Al escuchar cómo Brent usaba sus propias palabras para respaldar su postura, la reticencia de Varankovic cedió levemente. Y Sean Brent iba a aprovechar esa circunstancia para lograr que el senador entendiera no sólo la conveniencia de la acción propuesta... sino también su necesidad.

– Y si se tratara solamente de eso, pues hasta podríamos ser generosos con Pelletier... pero no es sólo esta cuestión, ¿no es verdad?

Para su sorpresa, Varankovic se halló asintiendo a lo que Brent decía.

– La ola de terrorismo, todo este maldito embrollo con los Zentraedi, desde la inmigración hasta ese affaire idiota y sangriento en La Española... creo que ya hemos tenido demasiados ejemplos del mal manejo de crisis que hace este Gobierno como para que estemos dispuestos a seguir dándole un cheque en blanco. Puedo admitir que Pelletier no es un mal administrador, pero estos meses no me inspiran precisamente confianza sobre su habilidad para manejarse en momentos de crisis... y usted convendrá conmigo en que el Primer Ministro debe ser alguien capaz de capear tempestades, no alguien que se maree en un vaso de agua.

Terminada su exposición, Sean Brent se sirvió un vaso de agua y observó la reacción de Varankovic. El senador todavía se veía dubitativo y desconfiado, pero podía notarse que ya no estaba descartando de plano la idea, sino que la estudiaba en relación a lo que él mismo pensaba sobre toda la cuestión.

– Sabe que tengo razón, senador – continuó presionando Brent, sonando siempre como una persona razonable y preocupada. – Y sabe que muchos de sus colegas coinciden conmigo o están en camino de hacerlo. Y también sabe que esa es la opinión que están teniendo muchos de nuestros conciudadanos.

Varankovic permaneció en silencio, mirando a Brent mientras pensaba profundamente en toda la situación y se decidía a decir algo al respecto... de la manera más cuidadosa y menos comprometida que le fuera posible.

– Bien, asumamos que tienes razón.

– Gracias.

– Como yo lo veo, tenemos cuatro posibilidades de forzar la renuncia de Pelletier y sus ministros – continuó Varankovic, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión triunfal de Brent. – La primera y más expeditiva de todas sería lograr que el Senado vote en contra del proyecto de ley de Presupuesto... si conseguimos que el Senado le niegue la confianza para disponer de los fondos públicos, Pelletier se verá obligado a dimitir.

– No nos sirve, senador – rechazó con rapidez el asesor político, meneando la cabeza para reforzar su opinión en contra. – El Presupuesto recién comenzará a tratarse a finales de octubre... y dos meses en el presente contexto político es una eternidad de tiempo. ¿Quién sabe si Pelletier no podrá poner su casa en orden y reorganizarse, o si los senadores que están más proclives a pasarse a la oposición no redescubren su amor oficialista?

Varankovic asintió y buscó un camino alternativo, dándole a Brent la impresión de un viejo ajedrecista que piensa cuidadosamente antes de su siguiente jugada.

– En ese caso... sigue la opción de introducir la moción de censura por el procedimiento normal y convocar a una Comisión Especial para que la trate y después la eleve al pleno del Senado.

Otra vez Brent negó con la cabeza; no era una mala idea la que proponía el senador, pero dejaba demasiados flancos abiertos para la administración y sus partidarios.

– Tampoco nos sirve, senador... si hay que conformar una Comisión Especial, no sólo pondremos a Pelletier en alerta sino que le daremos primero la posibilidad de poner en ella a los senadores más fieles a su gobierno, y con lo dilatado que puede tornarse el proceso, después le estaríamos dando todo el tiempo que puede necesitar para torpedear y maniobrar con miras a salvar su pellejo.

– Entonces hay que forzar un tratamiento extraordinario de la cuestión – propuso el senador Varankovic, que esta vez se apresuró a ver los contratiempos antes de que lo hiciera Brent. – Pero si queremos introducir la moción fuera del orden del día en la próxima sesión, necesitaríamos que más de la mitad del Senado se aviniera a discutir la cuestión, no ya votarla... y como yo lo veo, será muy difícil lograr una mayoría inicial cuando muchos senadores pueden llegar a pensar que todo esto es algo arriesgado y alocado para el momento.

Brent asintió de mala gana... visto en ese punto de vista, la idea se tornaba más difícil.

– Así es.

Pero esta vez, Varankovic sonrió como si estuviera a punto de mostrar la baza ganadora, y el brillo en sus ojos pequeños y oscuros era casi siniestro.

– Lo que nos deja una sola opción, Sean: proponer la moción en la próxima sesión y conseguir el respaldo de al menos veinte por ciento de la cámara –más o menos treinta senadores– para que la moción de censura pueda ser incorporada a los temarios de las siguientes sesiones.

Brent estudió con sumo cuidado el camino que le ofrecía Varankovic. De todas las avenidas que se le abrían para forzar la dimisión de Pelletier a través del Senado, aquella era una que tenía ciertos riesgos, pero que le daba la posibilidad de desgastar al Gobierno progresivamente

– Treinta senadores... – murmuró pensativamente el ayudante de Kyle, haciendo la aritmética política en su cabeza. – Los míos estarían más que dispuestos a sumarse a esto, con lo que ya tenemos dieciséis.

Esta vez, Varankovic no se veía ni tan seguro ni tan triunfal, y las señales de recelo en su rostro se convirtieron en señales de alarma para Sean Brent, especialmente mientras el senador murmuraba una media respuesta.

– Los míos... bueno...

– ¿Qué pasa, senador?

– Digamos que esto excede el ámbito de la cooperación que estamos planteando – explicó de mala gana el senador Varankovic. – No dudo de que algunos apoyen la idea, y que sean los suficientes como para cumplir con el número pedido, pero mucho me temo que mi bloque no está dispuesto a poner voluntariamente la cabeza bajo la guillotina sin nada concreto para obtener.

Una leve pero perceptible mueca de disgusto e irritación apareció en el rostro de Brent.

"_Maldito_" exclamó en la seguridad de su conciencia el asesor de Lynn Kyle antes de ir al contragolpe.

– De algún lugar tenemos que sacar los votos, Draza.

Para sorpresa de Brent, el senador Varankovic tomó el guante y se lo devolvió con algo más interesante que un contragolpe: una oferta que podía ser muy atractiva.

– Creo que todo esto puede darte una oportunidad, Sean...

– ¿Cuál?

Varankovic sonrió, satisfecho de tener a aquel arrogante desgraciado contra las cuerdas y esperando lo que él tenía para decir... y aprovechó la ocasión para mostrarle a Brent qué transparentes podían ser sus planes y movimientos en algunas ocasiones.

– La que has estado buscando desde hace un tiempo... poder ponerte en contacto con los miembros del bloque oficialista más... desencantados... con el Primer Ministro y su administración.

La sorpresa de Brent fue inocultable, pero bien rápido fue reemplazada por la mirada calculadora de un hombre ambicioso y frío, que sopesaba muy cuidadosamente los argumentos que escuchaba, mientras Varankovic respaldaba su idea con una explicación que para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

– Después de todo, recuerda que no hay nadie más fanático en su fe que el converso, y que no hay mayor odio que el de alguien que amó.

– Puede ser – coincidió Brent tras mucho pensarlo de manera cuidadosa, y el senador aprovechó para lanzarle a Brent una pequeña pista que quizás le fuera útil.

– Escuché que el senador Grushin anda un poco desencantado con el Gobierno desde que colapsaron las negociaciones rusas... y sabes cuánto peso tiene Grushin en la bancada rusa.

Brent asintió. El senador Mikhail Grushin, representante de la región de Voronezh en el Senado, era reconocido por los que estaban al tanto de los movimientos políticos como el más prominente de los senadores procedentes de lo que fuera alguna vez Rusia, y lo más cercano a un líder de la representación rusa en la cámara legislativa del GTU.

Hasta aquel momento, Grushin se había mantenido cercano a Pelletier y al Gobierno, lo que había orientado a los representantes rusos a estar, en su mayoría, del lado oficialista. Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo, el senador Grushin empezaba a mostrar señales de no estar del todo conforme con los manejos del GTU, en especial luego del colapso de las negociaciones para reunificar a las regiones rusas del GTU con sus hermanas separatistas del Bloque Soviético.

Y si Grushin estaba disconforme con el GTU y se lo podía empujar en la dirección correcta, quizás el resto del "bloque ruso" siguiera a su referente hacia el sentido que Brent y Varankovic querían.

– Quizás puedas encontrar algo que pueda motivar al senador Grushin a hacer que su cambio de opinión sea algo más... definitivo, ¿tal vez? – dijo casi inocentemente el senador, mientras la sonrisa de Sean Brent se hacía de oreja a oreja y su rostro brillaba con la alegría de alguien que encuentra una buena vía para alcanzar sus planes.

– Supongo que algo podremos encontrar, Draza.

Definitivamente aquella mañana se había vuelto muy interesante.

**************************************************

Las mesas de la cantina de la Base Aérea estaban ocupadas por docenas de pilotos, técnicos y demás personal de los distintos escuadrones de combate con base allí, todos ellos ocupados en devorar sus almuerzos en el tiempo que tenían para hacerlo. El sonido de todas esas personas comiendo, hablando, bromeando o incluso peleándose, junto con el trajín de la cocina y los movimientos y órdenes del staff de cocineros y mozos le daba a la cantina un ruido de fondo bastante notable que obligaba a todos a alzar un poco la voz para oírse por encima de la vocinglería.

Eso también incluía a los visitantes que almorzaban en la cantina sin estar regularmente asignados a la Base Aérea ya sea porque estaban allí por razones excepcionales del servicio militar o simplemente por hallarse de paso.

Y entre estos visitantes se hallaba el capitán Daniel Shelby, del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, que prefería revolver su plato de "puré de algo" y fruncir el ceño antes que comer o explicarle a su comensal, el comandante Rick Hunter, por qué diablos traía esa cara de los mil demonios y no le hablaba... especialmente cuando había sido idea del propio Shelby que los dos almorzaran juntos ese día, sin especificar el porqué.

Hasta entonces, nada había sido dicho entre los dos oficiales, excepto las bienvenidas y saludos de rigor, y todas las demás cosas vinculadas con el almuerzo. Salvo eso, el almuerzo había transcurrido en el más profundo e incómodo de los silencios, con un Shelby sumido en el mutismo y la irritación y un Hunter que no sólo no entendía lo que ocurría, sino que estaba muy cerca de enojarse por ello... sea lo que sea.

– No la entiendo – gruñó Shelby de una vez por todas antes de llevarse un poco de puré a la boca, mientras Rick miraba al techo como agradeciéndole a Dios porque su amigo rompiera el silencio.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba averiguar "qué" era lo que Shelby no entendía... o, si los presentimientos de Rick eran correctos, "quién" era la persona que el oficial del Ejército no entendía.

– ¿Qué?

– Que no la entiendo, Hunter – masculló Shelby, casi escupiendo las palabras hasta que pudo contenerse y hablar en un tono más o menos civilizado. – Seré más claro: no entiendo a las mujeres. Soy incapaz de comprenderlas, no sé qué les pasa por la cabeza, no sé por qué piensan como piensan, por qué actúan como actúan y por qué están tan locas...

Rick no contestó nada y miró largamente al oficial del Ejército, estudiando sus palabras y sus reacciones... y si a Shelby no le gustó sentirse así de estudiado cual rata de laboratorio, menos todavía le gustó ver la cara de entendimiento de Hunter o la sonrisa satisfecha que puso antes de lanzar su dardo derecho al centro:

– ¿Debo suponer que tu salida con mi subordinada salió mal?

– ¿Ella te dijo algo? – se apuró a preguntar Shelby en un rapto de paranoia, a lo que Rick negó sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

– No necesitó hacerlo.

Si Shelby no quedó con la boca abierta por la percepción de Rick Hunter o por la pequeña revelación de que Karin había estado de malas durante su turno de servicio, fue sólo gracias a un feliz arrebato de autocontrol, del que salió solamente para relatarle a Rick sin pelos en la lengua y sin reservas la terrible e insólita historia que lo tenía deprimido y enojado.

– Una noche maravillosa, Hunter, te digo que era espectacular... la llevé a cenar a un lugar que conozco en la Séptima... diablos, si te dijera las pastas que sirven ahí, te morirías...

Rick sonrió con complicidad y después le insistió a Shelby para que prosiguiera con el relato.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Shelby suspiró, probó un poco más de su plato y continuó con la historia.

– Terminamos de comer, fuimos a caminar un poco por la ciudad, yendo en dirección a su casa... todo de lo más bien, comandante...

El comandante Hunter asintió y Shelby no pudo evitar reir al acordarse de cierto momento de aquella noche que empezó maravillosa y terminó en tristeza... y fue bueno para él que Rick no notara que sus risas disimulaban una molesta lágrima.

– Charlábamos, nos reíamos... bah, ella se reía de mí.

– Como debe ser – acotó Rick, provocando la rápida reacción del capitán del Ejército.

– Ignoraré eso, Hunter.

En señal de clemencia, Rick levantó las manos y propuso un certero borrón y cuenta nueva.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

Shelby volvió a suspirar y miró por un momento a través del amplio ventanal de la cantina, hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde dos cazas F-203 de la Fuerza Aérea esperaban su turno para despegar, en medio del bullicio y actividad del principal aeropuerto militar de la región.

Por su parte, Rick le dio a su amigo todo el tiempo necesario para que encontrara las fuerzas para hablar, pero aún con eso se sorprendió de lo rápida e inesperada que fue la respuesta de Shelby cuando ésta llegó.

– Llegamos a la puerta de su edificio y... bueno... – una leve y poco humorística risa interrumpió la explicación de Dan Shelby. – Tú sabes cómo son estas cosas, comandante... un chiste va, un chiste viene... una miradita va, una miradita viene... una sonrisa... y antes de que te des cuenta, estás... bueno, ya sabes.

Sin terminar la idea, el capitán Shelby volvió a atacar su plato, dejando a Rick Hunter navegando a solas en el mar del desconocimiento sin más remo para moverse que su sentido común... y fue ese sentido común de Rick el que le hizo interpretar correctamente el brillo repentino en la mirada de su amigo, así como la fugaz media sonrisa que sus labios formaron, y entonces el comandante Hunter no necesitó de más explicaciones para saber cómo había terminado ese episodio en particular.

– Oh – dijo Rick como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque después hizo una mueca tan rara que Shelby debió comentar sobre ella.

– Pareces sorprendido.

– "Indigesto" es la palabra, Shelby – le contestó Rick mientras se sujetaba el estómago como si tuviera un súbito ataque de náuseas. – Si vomito, es tu culpa.

El comandante Hunter meneó la cabeza y fingió estar lleno de conmiseración por todo el episodio, sin percatarse de que nada de ello le parecía siquiera humorístico al capitán del Ejército con el que estaba almorzando.

– Pobre niña... lo que debe haber sido.

La mirada de Shelby se tornó dura y su voz, baja y fría pero no por eso menos letal o amenazante.

– Hunter, lo juro, voy a volarte la cara a golpes.

– Lo siento – contestó rápidamente Rick, sabiendo que quizás se había pasado de la raya y que debía enfocarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante. – ¿Qué pasó entonces?

El capitán Shelby se encogió de hombros en un gesto displicente que no convenció para nada a Rick.

– No lo sé.

– Pero algo pasó.

– Naturalmente, Einstein – contestó Shelby con amargura que se transformó en tristeza e incomprensión cuando le contó a su amigo los pormenores de ese momento que se escapaba de su entendimiento. – Ella se separó, miró para el piso, empezó a decir que lo lamentaba, que no sé qué otra cosa... y después...

– ¿Después qué?

Las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta de Shelby y sus labios se negaban a darle expresión a aquellas palabras... era como si el propio cuerpo del capitán Dan Shelby se resistiera a traer más tormento a su vida al poner en sonidos el momento más doloroso y desgarrador de la noche que lo había sumido en la tristeza.

Pero debía hacerlo, debía superar su dolor y tratar de sacar algo positivo de ello... tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario las pocas esperanzas que había tenido la osadía de permitirse con aquella charla con Hunter desaparecerían en un mar de tristeza sin final, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, aún cuando su ser se desgarrara al pensar en ese instante de dolor infinito, Daniel Shelby pronunció las cuatro palabras que terminaron de destrozar su corazón.

– Después empezó a llorar.

Los ojos de Rick Hunter se abrieron grandes, y la incredulidad se apoderó del piloto de combate que no sólo era amigo del oficial que le contaba sus penas, sino jefe directo de la joven que se las había causado.

– ¿Llorar?

– Llorar, comandante – confirmó Shelby con la voz levemente quebrada, aunque Rick no lo notó con todo el bullicio de fondo en la cantina. – Lloraba, ella lo negaba pero lo juro por lo que más quieras, ella estaba llorando...

Rick estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar, aunque en la soledad de su mente ya las piezas empezaban a encajar... tanto la historia de Shelby como las señales que él había visto en su subordinada durante las últimas semanas y los meses recientes empezaban a mostrarse como hilos de un tapiz de dolor que todavía seguía tejiéndose en el alma de aquellos dos muchachos a los que apreciaba.

– Te diré algo que tal vez te suene feo... pero me pasé demasiado tiempo pensando si todo esto no fue una broma de mal gusto – reveló entonces y con mucha amargura el capitán Shelby, sin sentirse precisamente orgulloso de esas sospechas febriles. – Pensaba que ella estaba jugando conmigo... pero no sé.

Lo que Shelby no imaginó es que esa confesión de su paranoia terminaría por poner a Rick Hunter en un tono y postura serias como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo... y la manera en la que Rick le contestó lo dejó frío y genuinamente inquieto.

– Dan Shelby, si vuelves a insinuar algo así de alguien de mi escuadrón, te prometo que te moleré a palos.

Con pocas ganas de hacer que Rick cumpliera su amenaza, Dan Shelby calló oportunamente y dejó que Rick se calmara, cosa que ocurrió sólo después de que el piloto Veritech se tomara un rato para dar buena cuenta de parte de su almuerzo.

– Además, no podrías estar más equivocado – comentó Rick como al pasar, y Shelby arqueó una ceja como si no le creyera.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque esa chica te ama, Shelby – dijo Rick Hunter con sencillez, como quien habla de algo tan obvio como que el agua es húmeda. – Tan simple como eso.

– Seguro – bufó despectivamente Shelby, sin saber lo que acabaría por provocar.

– ¡¿Seguro?! – explotó súbitamente Rick, con tanta fuerza que dos o tres personas se dieron vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando. – Entonces explícame por qué Karin se pasó horas durante semanas enseñándote a manejar un Destroid, y aprovechando para almorzar o desayunar contigo. Explícame por qué ella tendría que haberse pasado todo el día de la ley marcial tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando _contigo_. Y explícame por qué cada vez que se te ocurre hacer algo, ella es la primera en sumarse. Y ya que estás, Sherlock, me explicas por qué cada vez que tu nombre sale en cualquier conversación, ella termina poniéndose más roja que un tomate, porque si no es por lo que te dije, no tengo forma de entenderlo.

Sólo por un segundo el capitán Shelby pensó en preguntar si la base estaba bajo ataque, porque no había otra razón para que él estuviera pálido y congelado en su asiento, con los nervios fuera de control y las emociones rugiendo descontroladas en su interior... pero no era ninguna explosión o ataque: simplemente era el peso y el impacto de las verdades que Rick Hunter le había lanzado a la cara con su habitual delicadeza y sencillez, y a ese impacto inicial le siguió la comprobación definitiva en lo más íntimo de su alma de que esas palabras eran total y absolutamente verdaderas.

No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero Shelby ya no tenía dudas de que lo que Rick decía era la pura verdad... y con cada nueva pieza del rompecabezas que encajaba en el gran esquema de las cosas, una parte del dolor y de la inquietud del capitán del Ejército se esfumaba como si jamás hubiera existido.

Pero todavía faltaba que Rick le asestara el remate definitivo, y el comandante Hunter no esperó a que Shelby procesara el impacto de sus palabras anteriores para ponerle una verdad final sobre la mesa.

– No sé qué diablos le picó a esa chica o qué pudo ver en un nefasto y bruto pisahormigas como tú, Shelby, pero Karin te ama con todo su corazón.

Ante el pánico y la sorpresa de Shelby, que por su cara daba toda la impresión de haber estado cerca de las fauces de Lord Dolza, el comandante Rick Hunter golpeó teatralmente la mesa y proclamó al mundo al tiempo que clavaba un poco de pollo en su tenedor.

– ¡He dicho!

Rick continuó devorando su almuerzo a la velocidad que le exigía un estómago hambriento y con el apetito abierto por la discusión, y al principio no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo dado que Shelby no reaccionaba ni parecía salir de su estupor... pero tarde o temprano, el capitán Shelby se sacudió la estupefacción y reaccionó como si estuviera definitivamente vivo.

El corazón le latía a mil al oficial del Ejército y los recuerdos se agolpaban en tropel en su cabeza, sin orden ni concierto... pero todos esos recuerdos tenían un denominador en común: una menuda y agradable piloto de combate, de cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo y los ojos grises más hermosos que él hubiera visto en su vida.

Si lo que Rick Hunter decía era cierto... si tan sólo esa idea fuera verdadera... entonces todo cambiaría en la vida de Shelby, pero a pesar de lo verdaderas que sonaban las frases de Hunter y de lo mucho que deseaba que fueran así de verdaderas, todavía había algo que no cerraba para Shelby y que insistía en tenerlo inquieto y asustado... y si Rick había acertado con lo que dijo antes, tal vez ahora pudiera acertar y sacarlo de sus devastadoras dudas...

– Si tienes razón, Hunter, y espero que la tengas... ¿por qué ella se comportó así?

Sin perturbarse demasiado, Rick tragó un pedazo de pollo y lanzó su propia pregunta al oficial del Ejército.

– ¿Qué sabes de John Hollis?

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Shelby sin entender el non sequitur, hasta que él mismo encontró la respuesta en sus recuerdos... y la respuesta no le gustó para nada. – Cielos... Hollis... ¿no era uno de tus muchachos del Skull? ¿El que esos desgraciados en Indiana---?

– Sí, lo era – confirmó Rick con una voz teñida de la tristeza que sólo siente alguien que ha perdido camaradas en combate. – Pero lo que importa es lo que él era para Karin.

Aún cuando escuchar sobre otro hombre y lo cercano que había sido a la mujer que amaba no fuera precisamente agradable para él, Shelby se obligó a prestar atención y guardar la compostura mientras Rick relataba la historia... y mientras lo escuchaba, Shelby no podía evitar notar en Rick una cierta dolorosa nostalgia al referirse a ese joven que había sido arrancado de la vida de una manera tan injusta como prematura.

– Si te dijera que esos dos eran uña y carne cuando llegaron al Skull, me quedo corto, capitán... esos dos eran inseparables. Venían de la misma escuela secundaria e hicieron la instrucción de vuelo juntos, y si veías a uno solo por ahí, podías estar seguro de que el otro andaba cerca – comentó Rick, riéndose suavemente al recordar alguna de las anécdotas de los dos muchachos. – Los tenía en la misma sección de vuelo, iban juntos a las salidas, hasta iban juntos a divertirse por ahí, Shelby. Esos dos eran casi hermanos... o casi...

Rick dejó que la frase quedara sin terminar en una invitación para que Shelby pusiera los puntos sobre las íes, y por más que a Shelby le provocara dolor e impotencia hacerlo, no tuvo otra alternativa más que decir lo que había que decir.

– ¿Estaban enamorados? – preguntó Shelby a regañadientes y Rick asintió con tristeza.

– Como no te imaginas.

– ¿Y llegaron a algo?

Rick meneó la cabeza, y entonces Shelby sintió un malsano alivio por el que se estaría castigando durante mucho tiempo después de que esa reunión terminara... pero a fuerza de voluntad y tesón logró evitar que saliera a la luz mientras Rick continuaba explicando acerca del pasado de la mujer a la que amaba...

– Si hubieran tenido algunas semanas más... Dios sabe que Hollis era demasiado tímido para eso y que Karin ni sabía donde estaba parada, pero si les dabas un poco más... de cualquier manera, esos sentimientos no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, y tienen una muy desagradable tendencia a aparecer cuando menos lo esperas...

– Dios mío... – murmuró Shelby en voz baja y con la mirada perdida, sólo entonces comprendiendo cabalmente todo lo ocurrido... y maldiciéndose por no haber siquiera pensado en ello en los momentos de su dolor y tristeza.

¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en culparla por algo? ¿Cómo podía, después de saber lo que ahora sabía?

Rick Hunter notó la batalla interior por la que pasaba su amigo y deseó ayudarlo pero se contuvo; él ya había hecho todo lo posible y más de lo que debía hacer. A partir de entonces, todo quedaba en manos de Shelby: si él deseaba entender y tratar de superarlo, ya era asunto suyo.

Pero a pesar de eso, era fascinante para Rick ver en el rostro de Shelby esas emociones que él había sufrido varios meses atrás durante una loca carrera contra el tiempo y la muerte para salvar la vida de una mujer de quien sólo entonces él se reconoció estar perdidamente enamorado. La confusión, la incomprensión, el entendimiento y la determinación... todas esas emociones aparecieron paulatinamente en la expresión silenciosa del capitán Daniel Shelby.

– Así que, mi buen capitán, podrás entender que ella estuvo un poco confundida, probablemente... – aventuró Rick, a lo que Shelby asintió lentamente, casi como si no estuviera allí sentado junto a él.

– Creo que sí.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

– Callarme la boca, dejar de decir idioteces y tratar de entenderla un poco mejor – anunció el capitán Shelby con la determinación de alguien que quiere rehacer su vida.

Rick Hunter lo palmeó con fuerza en la espalda para celebrarlo, sin preocuparse por el atragantamiento momentáneo del capitán Shelby.

– Eso no quiere decir que te quedes al margen, Shelby – advirtió Rick mientras su amigo se recuperaba de las palmadas. – Podrá extrañar a Hollis todo lo que quieras y podrá sonarte muy cruel lo que yo te voy a decir, pero a fin de cuentas él está muerto y tú estás vivo... él sólo existe en nuestros recuerdos y tú puedes ser el futuro de esa chica.

Shelby miró a Rick sin decir nada, quizás porque no entendía lo que Rick le estaba queriendo decir, o quizás porque necesitaba que él se lo aclarara hasta que no quedaran más dudas al respecto. De cualquier manera, Rick no tardó en explicarse en términos que no dieran margen alguno de dudas.

– Shelby, no la dejes ir – aconsejó muy seriamente el comandante Hunter a su amigo. – Si la dejas ir, la condenas a vivir en el pasado... y te aseguro que eso es algo muy horrible para que le pase a alguien que tiene la vida por delante como ella...

Hubo entonces un silencio entre los dos, y en ese silencio Shelby trató de asimilar esa idea y actuar en consecuencia. Para su sorpresa, el capitán Shelby encontró en su interior la fuerza y la determinación que necesitaba para salir del marasmo de la tristeza y seguir adelante, esta vez con la firme e inquebrantable voluntad de no rendirse jamás, por el bien de él y por sobre todo, por el bien de aquella joven que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Y por su parte Rick Hunter también pensaba mucho, pero no en Shelby o Karin, sino en los ecos demasiado familiares para su gusto que habían tenido sus propias frases... frases que insistía en aplicar a otra situación en donde el rostro aniñado e inocente de John Hollis era sustituido por la expresión segura de sí misma y elegante del segundo teniente Karl Riber...

Entonces fue cuando el corazón del propio Rick dio un vuelco, aunque sin proponérselo, Shelby lo salvó con una pregunta que muy poco tenía que ver con la charla.

– ¿Cuánto costó tu almuerzo?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Sólo contéstame – insistió Shelby.

– Veinticinco créditos, creo – dijo Rick sin pensar mucho en la pregunta hasta que vio que Shelby abría su billetera. – ¿Qué haces?

– Agradeciéndote por tus consejos, comandante.

Sin más, el capitán Shelby dejó tres billetes de diez créditos sobre la mesa y justo frente a un Rick Hunter que alternaba entre la estupefacción y la incredulidad.

– Shelby---

– Ni sueñes con devolvérmelo – lo cortó intempestivamente Shelby mientras se levantaba de la silla. – Además, jamás te devolví lo que me correspondía por aquella cena en el Stardust. Y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo esto.

Después de decidir que no valía la pena discutir con ese pisahormigas enloquecido, el comandante Hunter se dio por vencido y aceptó los tres billetes, devolviéndole luego una sonrisa agradecida a su amigo.

– Suerte, Dan.

– Gracias, Rick – le contestó Shelby con una voz decidida que era casi irreconocible en él, comparada con la que tenía cuando empezó la charla. – Nos vemos.

Dicho eso, el capitán Daniel Shelby caminó con paso vivo y decidido hacia la entrada de la cantina, moviéndose como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de ponerse como obstáculo en su camino.

Y Rick Hunter regresó a los restos de su almuerzo, satisfecho por haber emprendido una obra de bien en el día, aunque la charla hubiera despertado un temor irracional que debía enfrentar de una vez por todas...

**************************************************

– Aquí tienes, Rick – anunció Lisa mientras dejaba un apetitoso plato frente al comandante Rick Hunter. – Filete de merluza a la Hayes, con numerosos condimentos que espero que sepas apreciar.

El piloto de combate se relamió al instante, pero más se relamió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de rodear a Lisa con sus brazos y estamparle un largo beso en los labios... disfrutando además de los soniditos que ella hacía como si fueran música para sus oídos.

Ella le devolvió favores con creces, haciéndole sentir que su cariño hacia él no se limitaba al plato que había preparado para la cena de ese día tan largo y complicado como todos los de sus vidas... y mientras Rick Hunter se dejaba subyugar por tanto amor y aprovechaba la ocasión para hacerle una pequeña picardía a su novia en el sur, la mente del piloto no podía dejar de pensar en que no podía ser más feliz ni aunque lo intentara.

Cuando el beso terminó, Rick se apuró a darle un rápido piquito a Lisa y a agradecerle de manera más formal y menos física por la cena que ella había puesto frente a él.

– Gracias, amor...

– ¡Provecho! – le contestó Lisa mientras se sentaba y empezaba a dar cuenta de su propia porción de filete de merluza.

Mientras Rick probaba el primer bocado, sus pensamientos volvían a ocuparse de la pequeña crisis sentimental entre uno de sus amigos y una de sus subordinadas... no sólo porque el asunto en sí prometía ser un riesgo para el buen funcionamiento del Escuadrón que él tenía el incomparable honor de comandar, sino porque en última instancia lo que le ocurriera a ese par de tercos desesperantes le importaba.

Eran sus amigos... y si había una cosa de Rick Hunter que cualquiera sabía que era completamente verdadera, era que a él le importaban sus amigos.

Rick tragó el bocado y se llevó otro a la boca, al tiempo que consideraba sus opciones en todo el asunto. Él ya creía haber hecho su buena parte con Shelby, pero la cuestión se tornaba más peliaguda en lo referido a la teniente Birkeland, ya que no podía intervenir así como así, dadas las circunstancias...

Lo que el comandante Rick Hunter no podía imaginar, ensimismado como estaba, era que su rostro expresaba demasiado bien su inquietud... y que Lisa Hayes era una experta en leer lo que el rostro de Rick tenía para decir.

– Conozco esa cara, piloto... hay algo que te preocupa.

– ¿Eh? – contestó sobresaltado el comandante Hunter, mirando al rostro sonriente y juguetón de Lisa. – ¿Qué cara?

Ella sonrió y él no supo si gruñirle o volver a besarla.

– Esa carita adorable que pones... cuando frunces el ceño y se te arruga la nariz, y la boca se te queda así – contestó ella en tono risueño, imitando a su novio con perfección caricaturesca. – Es tu carita de perrito enfadado y es la que pones cuando estás preocupado.

Rick se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, al tiempo que atravesaba con su mirada a la comandante Hayes.

– ¿Así que soy un perrito enfadado?

Lisa asintió vivamente y su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

– Yeap... eres como un chihuahua nervioso que anda dando vueltas por ahí esperando morder a alguien...

– No sé de donde sacas tus ideas, Hayes.

Ella le lanzó un beso al aire y después le sacó la lengua en su gesto más descarado y burlón, sin importarle en lo absoluto que Rick hiciera puchero.

– Eres buena inspiración cuando se trata de reírme a costa tuya, Hunter – le dijo ella guiñando el ojo. – ¿Ahora, me dirás qué te pasa o no?

A Rick le bastó ver la determinación en los ojos de Lisa para saber que no tenía opción más que decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Además, razonó el piloto, no había persona que pudiera darle mejores consejos que Lisa Hayes... aunque esa opinión podía pecar de no ser precisamente objetiva, junto con la que tenía acerca de que Lisa Hayes era la mujer más maravillosa, bondadosa y sensual de todo el Universo.

– Hoy tuve una charla con Shelby...

– ¿Y qué cuenta de nuevo nuestro amigo del Ejército? – quiso saber Lisa, y Rick meneó la cabeza con preocupación.

– No anda del todo bien.

Lisa tomó nota de la preocupación de Rick y se encontró compartiéndola... no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo que le pasara a ese piloto siempre terminaba pasándole a ella. Era ya una parte de su vida y ella lo asumía por completo, pero a veces le sorprendía comprobar hasta qué punto Rick Hunter se había hecho carne en ella.

Quizás la explicación más sencilla era que ella lo amaba demasiado.

– Espero que no sean problemas del servicio – murmuró Lisa con genuina preocupación, y para su sorpresa Rick le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

– No, no es nada de eso... – negó Rick, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado al explicarse. – Son problemas de tipo sentimental.

A Lisa Hayes no le tomó mucho tiempo dar con la respuesta correcta.

– ¿Karin?

– Yeap – asintió el piloto, ya con un rubor que no podía disimular ni siquiera echándole la culpa a la calefacción. – Y ahí es donde entra la otra pata de mi preocupación.

La comandante Hayes asintió, invitando silenciosamente a Rick a que se explicara, y el piloto no perdió tiempo para hacerlo.

– Ella está... dispersa – dijo él al principio, encontrando la palabra que mejor definía al estado de ánimo de la teniente Birkeland. – Cumple con sus tareas y lo hace tan bien como siempre, pero anda tan molesta y ensimismada que ya asusta un poco. Y ni hablemos de lo mal que le hace a un Escuadrón tener a una de sus integrantes con la cabeza en otro lado.

Ella no dijo nada, pero compartía completamente la opinión de Rick Hunter. Y para sus adentros, en ese lugar donde ella guardaba y meditaba las cosas que algún día le diría a Rick cuando los dos estuvieran listos para ello, Lisa Hayes se sintió profundamente orgullosa de ver que el hombre al que amaba se preocupaba tanto por sus subordinados como por sus responsabilidades militares.

Y mientras ella aprobaba vivamente la actitud de Rick, él continuaba explicando la situación para beneficio de ella.

– Por lo que me comentó Dan, los dos tuvieron un mal rato en su cita de la semana pasada... y por eso andan con un humor de perros. No se hablan desde entonces... y todo lo demás que puedes imaginarte.

– Pobres.

Rick coincidió y masticó otro bocado del filete de merluza, encogiéndose de hombros para explicar sus sensaciones hasta que pudo volver a hablar.

– Yo ya he hablado con Dan y creo haber hecho todo lo que pude para hacerlo entender.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo que le pasa a Karin... – dijo él sin explicarse más. – Al menos como lo veo yo.

Una vez más la intuición y la sagacidad de Lisa Hayes la ayudaron a completar lo que Rick Hunter dejaba flotando en el aire...

– Hollis.

– Exactamente, comandante – asintió Rick, felicitando a Lisa en silencio y suprimiendo su propio estallido de dolor al recordar a aquel joven piloto que ya no estaba más. – Como te dije, yo hablé con Shelby y creo que lo hice entender más o menos... pero es Karin la que me preocupa ahora, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque soy amigo de Dan, porque soy el oficial superior de Karin y porque además soy hombre: las tres razones que me impiden poder hablar esto con la pobre chica – le contestó él no sin cierta vergüenza al hacerlo. – Y si lo intento, no tengo dudas de que me dirá la cuarta razón: que no tiene que importarme un comino.

El piloto no dijo más, prefiriendo poner en orden sus propias emociones antes de hacerle entender a Lisa por qué diablos todo ese asunto lo tenía tan preocupado... y tan inquieto.

– Es sólo que... no sé, Lisa, los dos se merecen... y además se merecen salir adelante...

Lisa lo pensó un rato, considerando todas las cosas desde un punto de vista que Rick a lo mejor no podía siquiera imaginar... porque si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, entonces había algo en lo que ella podía colaborar para salir de aquella situación. Había demasiado en esa historia que se le hacía dolorosamente cercano y familiar a la comandante Hayes... esos mismos sentimientos de pérdida, la nostalgia y el dolor por un amor que ya no volvería... todo eso resonaba con demasiado dolor en el alma de Lisa Hayes.

Y del dolor a veces nace la resolución y el anhelo de cambiar las cosas... o al menos, de ayudar a que otros no tengan que pasar por lo mismo.

La comandante Hayes esperó a terminar con su bocado antes de hacer una oferta que sabía que sorprendería enormemente a Rick Hunter.

– Déjamelo a mí.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Rick sin imaginar de qué iba la cosa, al tiempo que se metía un poco de filete en la boca.

– Hablar con Karin.

Lisa debió suprimir un impulso por reír al notar cómo el bocado que Rick trataba de comer se le atragantaba, y pensó que tal vez debió esperar a que él tuviera la boca libre antes de lanzar su propuesta... pero se quedó callada y esperó a que su novio terminara primero de tragar y después pudiera decir algo.

– No sé si---

– Créeme, Rick – le aseguró Lisa, sin importarle que hubiera interrumpido a Rick a mitad de la frase. – Tengo una leve idea de qué es lo que puede estarle pasando... y me parece que le haría bien hablar con alguien que sepa sobre eso...

La mirada del comandante Hunter se tornó esperanzada al considerar los posibles beneficios de la idea de Lisa... y a cada segundo que lo pensaba, más le parecía fantástica la oferta de su novia. Y por supuesto, más la amaba.

– ¿En serio lo dices?

– Oye, el Skull es mi escuadrón favorito – le respondió ella con un guiño que no le quitó ni una pizca de seriedad a sus palabras. – Si Karin o cualquiera de tus muchachos tiene un problema, tú tienes un problema. Y si _tú_ tienes un problema, _yo_ tengo un problema y un pilotito malhumorado.

Las dudas de Rick desaparecieron como nieve al sol, y en donde antes hubo preocupación ahora había alivio y esperanza.

– Hayes, eres demasiado buena.

– Lo sé – se ufanó ella, y Rick le devolvió una sonrisa al tiempo que señalaba su plato de filete con adoración.

– Y el pescado está demasiado rico.

– Lo sé.

Los ojos del comandante Hunter brillaron con un fulgor amoroso y bastante incendiario... y si Lisa no captó su significado a tiempo, lo que él agregó después se lo hizo muy claro.

– Y esta noche voy a hacerte el amor hasta que cantes ópera.

– Es lo menos que espero.

– Tenlo por seguro – le prometió Rick con su tono más altanero. – ¿Me pasas la sal?

– Aquí tienes.

**************************************************

**Martes 28 de agosto de 2012**

Mikhail Timofeyevich Grushin, senador por la Región Autónoma de Voronezh en el Senado de la Tierra Unida, era un hombre físicamente impresionante. De espaldas anchas, amplio rostro caracterizado por un tupido pero bien cuidado bigote y con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos oscuros, el virtual líder de los senadores rusos de la Tierra Unida tenía un aspecto que lo hacía parecerse más a un sargento particularmente temible que a un político que operaba en los más altos niveles del gobierno mundial.

Su oficina, por otro lado, no provocaba tanta impresión como el propio Grushin. Al margen de un escritorio de labrada madera y de tres sillas, había muy poca decoración en el lugar; algunos retratos familiares sobre el escritorio, el escudo de armas del GTU colgado en la pared detrás del asiento del senador y las banderas enmarcadas de la Tierra Unida, de la vieja Federación Rusa y de Voronezh en otras paredes de la oficina. Sólo había un cuadro en medio de ese lugar de trabajo espartano y patriótico; una representación más o menos fidedigna de las amplias estepas de la patria de Grushin, quizás para satisfacer la nostalgia de un hombre que prefería pensar en su nación como la había conocido y no como el desierto yermo y arruinado que dejó Dolza con su bombardeo.

Mientras sus visitantes entraban a la oficina, Mikhail Grushin ni se levantó de su asiento ni pretendió darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados. El senador por Voronezh parecía determinado a hacerles saber a sus visitantes que su presencia en su oficina era tolerada, no bienvenida, y tenía toda la dureza y rigor de su experiencia como mayor retirado del viejo Ejército Ruso para apoyar su determinación y su expresión.

El más joven de los visitantes, un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años de aspecto atractivo y vagamente siniestro a la vez, dejó todo en manos de su acompañante, sabiendo que Sean Brent era mucho más capaz de manejar a un senador irritado e irritable antes de comenzar a negociar.

– Senador Grushin, le agradezco mucho la oportunidad de hablar con usted un minuto – dijo Brent en un tono demasiado obsequioso que no logró que Grushin fuera más amable cuando señaló las dos sillas con un gesto brusco.

– Tome asiento, señor Brent – gruñó Grushin, actuando como si el acompañante de Brent no existiera, y calló hasta que los dos hombres estuvieron sentados del otro lado del escritorio. – Debo confesarle que no estoy todavía muy convencido de la importancia de darle a usted la entrevista que me pidió.

Las palabras del senador destilaban un resentimiento hacia Brent mucho más notable y vitriólico que el que había tenido el senador Varankovic, pero Brent no se dejó intimidar por ello y a la descortesía de Grushin le devolvió su más diplomática gentileza.

– Confíe en mí, senador, lo que tengo para proponerle es algo que será de su interés.

– No veo qué pueda venir de parte de Lynn Kyle que valga la pena – minimizó Grushin la oferta con un gesto despreciativo de su mano. – A menos que su senador haya dejado de ser un imbécil redomado y haya desarrollado algo de instinto político, cosa que está todavía muy lejos por lo que veo cada vez que el muchacho tiene una cámara enfrente.

El otro hombre miró a Brent con expresión cautelosa, como presintiendo un fracaso de sus esfuerzos, pero el asesor político sacudió levemente la cabeza, resuelto a no darse por vencido antes de pelear. Sean Brent se obligó a mirar al senador Grushin y seguir adelante como si el otro hombre no hubiera hecho patente su opinión acerca de la persona para la que Brent "trabajaba".

– No lo culpo por desconfiar, senador – concedió Brent de manera casi sincera. – No hemos estado del mismo lado.

Grushin no pudo evitar sorprenderse y arqueó una ceja; le hubiera sido imposible recordar una sola instancia en la que hubiera coincidido en algo con Kyle o los demás senadores alineados con Brent, y muy probablemente esas coincidencias no hubieran pasado de estar de acuerdo en que el cielo es azul y que el agua es húmeda. A decir verdad, era más adecuado afirmar que Grushin odiaba a muerte a Lynn Kyle, y que ese odio se contagiaba al hombre que manejaba los hilos detrás del senador por Denver-Colorado.

– Eso es cierto. Lo que me hace querer terminar con estos rodeos y preguntarle qué diablos pretende lograr con esta entrevista, señor Brent.

Brent le devolvió una sonrisa maquiavélica al senador, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una maniobra que de seguro distraería a Grushin y lo dejaría confundido por un buen tiempo.

– En primer lugar, senador, le informo que no vengo como representante del senador Lynn.

– ¿No? – la confusión de Grushin era evidente.

Y era precisamente lo que Brent quería, al menos mientras pusiera sobre la mesa los puntos de su oferta, lo que hizo inmediatamente.

– Vengo para oficiar de intermediario entre usted y ciertos sectores de la comunidad de negocios de Denver que están interesados en... negocios, para ponerlo de manera simple – señaló Brent para después dirigirse de manera amistosa al hombre que lo acompañaba en aquella reunión. – Y ahí es donde entra usted.

– Así es – le contestó el joven, presentándose de inmediato al senador Grushin y extendiéndole una tarjeta. – Owen Reese, senador. Represento los intereses de la Corporación Meridian aquí en la capital.

– ¿Meridian, eh? – repitió Grushin con la expresión de alguien que está al tanto de las cosas. – ¿Los mismos que pagaron la candidatura de Lynn Kyle?

El ceño de Sean Brent se frunció y por sus ojos asomó un fugaz resplandor de rabia hacia Grushin, pero él era demasiado experimentado como para dejarse provocar así por un político... después de todo, él manejaba políticos casi por hobby.

– Por favor, senador... esas fueron exageraciones de la prensa...

– Claro... – le contestó con sarcasmo cortante el senador ruso. – Supongo que si aquella reportera se hubiera medido un poco más con sus... exageraciones... no habría terminado como terminó. ¿Cuál era el nombre de esta chica, Brent? Recuerdo que su apellido era Frenkel, ¿no es así?

Mientras Owen Reese miraba con ojos desorbitados al senador, a Brent esta vez le fue imposible disimular su profunda rabia, aunque no estuviera dirigida tanto a Grushin como a otras personas que habían tenido una participación más cercana en el asunto. Sin embargo, y sólo tras apelar a toda su experiencia, Sean Brent contuvo su rabia detrás de una expresión gélida e impasible y de un tono de voz aún más frío.

– Puede ser – se limitó a contestar crípticamente Brent, con lo que Grushin se dio por satisfecho y pasó a los asuntos sobre los que debía tratar aquella reunión.

– Entonces, caballeros... ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Brent calló y le señaló a Reese que aquella parte de la reunión iba a quedar en sus manos, y el joven ejecutivo respondió rápidamente.

– Nuestras operaciones industriales y financieras han salido muy beneficiadas con todos los contratos de reconstrucción que el GTU celebró con Meridian, senador – comenzó a explicar Reese ante la mirada súbitamente interesada de Mikhail Grushin. – Naturalmente, deseamos consolidar este período favorable y sentar las bases de un crecimiento sostenido de la Corporación Meridian en el mediano y largo plazo.

Grushin asintió y con ese gesto le indicó a Reese que podía continuar.

– Además de desarrollar nuevas unidades de negocios, como por ejemplo Sistemas de Defensa Meridian – continuó hablando el joven ejecutivo – la Junta Directiva ha considerado oportuno comenzar con una expansión a nivel global de las operaciones corporativas de Meridian. Esto, por supuesto, representará un aumento de nuestras inversiones en distintas actividades más allá de América del Norte... creemos que con nuestra experiencia y recursos, podremos convertirnos en socios invaluables de los gobiernos regionales de otras áreas del mundo que puedan requerir asistencia con sus propios planes de reconstrucción.

– Ajá.

Owen Reese sonrió a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo; estaba acercándose al momento clave de toda aquella presentación. Y saberse cercano al momento decisivo lo emocionaba siempre.

– Como parte de esta nueva etapa de crecimiento, la Junta Directiva está interesada en invertir durante los próximos cinco años un total de quince mil millones de créditos en las regiones de Eurasia.

Sólo que el momento decisivo no quedó en manos de Reese sino del propio Sean Brent, quien retomó la palabra en el momento justo para lanzar sobre la mesa la sorpresa que él y la Corporación Meridian tenían reservada para Mikhail Grushin.

– Y la Junta Directiva está muy interesada en que Meridian haga sus primeras y más importantes inversiones en la Región Autónoma de Voronezh... cuya representación en el Senado le corresponde a usted, mi estimado senador Grushin.

Brent calló mientras el rostro severo de Grushin se contorsionaba en una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad demasiado evidentes como para ser falsificadas. Era claro que el antagónico senador ruso estaba sorprendido hasta la estupefacción por la idea de que Brent, un tipo al que odiaba con toda su alma, se hubiera apersonado en su oficina para anunciarle que una corporación líder pensaba invertir millones –miles de millones, quizás– en su arruinada región.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio, senador – confirmó Brent con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios. – Naturalmente, el señor Reese está en mejores condiciones de explicarle en qué consistiría este programa de inversiones. ¿Serías tan amable, Owen?

Reese asintió y extrajo una carpeta elegantemente decorada de su portafolio.

– En primer lugar, la Corporación está interesada en invertir en la extracción de hierro y titanio una vez que las minas estén completamente reabiertas, senador – explicó el representante de Meridian mientras le entregaba la carpeta con los datos de la propuesta al atónito senador Grushin. – Lo que tardará mucho menos tiempo que las proyecciones del Gobierno regional si nosotros participamos del proceso.

Grushin abrió la carpeta y pasó rápidamente por sus páginas, concentrándose en los datos duros de inversión y de proyecciones asociadas, como si con eso pudiera tener una clara idea de la abundancia que Meridian prometía llevarle a su región de origen. Por su parte, Reese continuaba vendiendo su idea al senador, a pesar de que éste le prestara menos atención a lo que decía que a lo que podía leer en la carpeta.

– Naturalmente, vendrán inversiones asociadas en las áreas de la metalurgia y producción industrial, por no decir una importante inversión para mejorar la infraestructura energética, de comunicaciones, transportes y servicios generales de la región, con miras a sostener el desarrollo industrial que esperamos lograr.

Justo cuando Grushin cerraba la carpeta y volvía a mirar a sus dos visitantes, Brent aprovechó para intervenir una vez más.

– Y no necesito decirle lo mucho que esto ayudará a que Voronezh y el resto de la región puedan salir adelante y prosperar, senador...

El senador ruso asintió con tristeza y cierto grado de humillación. Voronezh había sido una de las regiones industriales más importantes de la vieja Unión Soviética y de la Federación Rusa que la sucedió, pero el Holocausto la había golpeado duramente.

Casi todas las minas de la región estaban abandonadas, muchas de sus fábricas eran ruinas inútiles y la tercera parte de los residentes dependían de la asistencia social para sobrevivir... o siquiera para comer, ya que la capacidad agrícola de Voronezh no pasaba de unos pocos, costosos e insuficientes invernaderos, lo que obligaba a la región a importar casi toda su comida. Los servicios públicos estaban colapsados, y la ciudad de Voronezh solía pasar ocho o diez horas diarias sin electricidad o agua corriente a causa del estado de los sistemas de servicio.

Todo eso, sumado a los daños recibidos durante el bombardeo de Dolza y que nunca habían sido reparados del todo, hacían que la región decayera progresivamente en una espiral de abandono y colapso que destrozaba en su interior al hombre que los ciudadanos de Voronezh habían elegido para que los representara en el Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Y la necesidad de encontrar ayuda de cualquier tipo que le permitiera a su región salir adelante era una de las misiones personales del senador Mikhail Timofeyevich Grushin, quien sólo pudo abandonar la idea de seguir sonando hostil hacia Brent a la hora de preguntarle el precio que tendría aquella ayuda supuestamente milagrosa.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí?

– Que nos ayude a ponernos en contacto con socios potenciales en la comunidad de negocios de Voronezh – contestó Reese primero, para después cederle la palabra a Brent.

– Aunque claro... hay ciertos factores a tener en cuenta.

El rostro cansado y desconfiado, pero ciertamente ilusionado, de Mikhail Grushin se endureció momentáneamente mientras le pedía una explicación al asesor de Lynn Kyle.

– ¿Como cuáles?

– Para que la Corporación pueda emprender un plan de inversiones de esta magnitud, necesitamos imperiosamente un escenario previsible en el período – respondió Reese en lugar de Brent, cosa que curiosamente no molestaba al senador. – No estoy hablando de Voronezh, senador. Por lo que escuchamos de su región, el gobierno mantiene las cosas muy tranquilas.

Esta vez Brent tomó la palabra y comenzó con el remate de toda la propuesta.

– Nuestra preocupación es más... global.

Grushin no entendía a qué podía referirse Brent, pero tenía una vaga impresión de que no le gustaría saberlo, y por eso escuchó al asesor político con creciente inquietud.

– Creo que usted entenderá que la administración actual no está haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener la estabilidad global, senador. Para muestra, baste con todas las crisis que hemos tenido que enfrentar en los últimos meses...

– Entiendo – gruñó con dureza Grushin, sonando más como el militar que alguna vez fue y menos como el político que ahora era. – Para ir cortando la cháchara, Brent, usted quiere que me pase al bando opositor.

– Senador, jamás le pediría un cambio de esa naturaleza... – exclamó Brent con falsa sorpresa y después habló con un tono amistoso e igual de falso. – Sólo le pido que considere muy bien qué posición ha de tomar en el eventual e hipotético caso de que la confianza en la presente administración se convierta en tema de discusión...

– ¿O de lo contrario, puedo despedirme de este paquete de inversiones?

En lugar de contestar a la pregunta punzante, descarnada y certera del senador Grushin, Brent miró a su acompañante y le pasó el fardo con una simple y capciosa pregunta.

– ¿Owen?

– Puedo hablar en nombre de la Junta Directiva y del propio presidente Worthington en este asunto, senador Grushin – anunció Reese con algo de pompa y mirando firmemente al senador por Voronezh. – La continuidad de la presente administración del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida representa un factor de riesgo inaceptable para los planes de expansión e inversión global de la Corporación Meridian.

Los ojos oscuros de Grushin fusilaron a Brent con más dureza que el insulto que escapó de sus labios al entender finalmente hacia donde apuntaba el principal "asesor" de Lynn Kyle. Y qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para lograr su cometido.

– Hijo de puta.

A pesar de los insultos y de la mirada asesina de Grushin, una fugaz sonrisa escapó de los labios de Brent.

– Sólo piénselo por un minuto, senador... le estamos ofreciendo la posibilidad de sacar a Voronezh del marasmo y convertirla en un polo de desarrollo que ayude al resto de las regiones rusas a salir adelante. Imagine lo que eso hará para futuras charlas de reunificación con el Bloque Soviético... si es que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida reconoce la importancia de retomar las negociaciones.

– Claro que es difícil que este Gobierno quiera volver a negociar luego del fracaso de la ronda anterior – observó Reese en un raro arrebato de profundo análisis político, antes de dejar el resto de la charla en manos del asesor político.

– Lo que no quiere decir que una hipotética _nueva_ administración no vaya a retomar las conversaciones con el Bloque Soviético.

Grushin maldijo una y otra vez a los dos hombres por la situación espantosa en la que lo ponían. Él se había alineado con el gobierno de Pelletier desde el primer día porque honestamente creía que el Primer Ministro era la persona indicada para conducir al GTU en esos momentos críticos por los que pasaba el mundo, pero debía admitir para sus adentros que el balance de aquellos primeros meses lo decepcionaba un poco.

Y como si tener reservas sobre sus lealtades políticas no fuera suficiente tortura, ahora venían Brent y su pequeño muchacho de los milagros a ofrecerle una maravillosa oportunidad a su región para recuperarse del colapso... y todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar dispuesto a apuñalar al Gobierno por la espalda a la primera señal. Lo que Brent y Reese le estaban pidiendo era algo que atentaba contra todo lo que Mikhail Timofeyevich Grushin consideraba sagrado en el mundo, pero sin embargo...

Él era un patriota ruso, por más que su patria estuviera aún disgregada y sumida en la ruina, pero además amaba a su ciudad natal con todo su ser. Y el alma de Grushin se partía de dolor al pensar en la desolación y pobreza de Voronezh, con sus edificios a medio demoler, sus calles oscuras por falta de electricidad, sus mendigos y huérfanos en las calles y la depresión y desánimo en el rostro de sus ciudadanos. El senador hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por ayudar a que su ciudad se levantara nuevamente y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

Ahora, esos dos hombres le ofrecían algo que podía ser un verdadero milagro para Voronezh, al solo precio de la lealtad y el alma de Mikhail Grushin. La carpeta que Reese le había pasado era demasiado completa y profesional como para ser una falsificación hecha a la medida, por lo que Grushin debía concluir que se trataba de una propuesta seria y genuina de parte de Meridian.

¿Podía el senador darse el lujo de rechazar la tabla de salvación que aquellos hombres le ofrecían para su ciudad, sólo para sentirse cómodo y con la conciencia limpia? ¿Podía pedirles a los ciudadanos de Voronezh que entendieran que iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad sólo por el beneficio de poder mirarse al espejo y no ver a un traidor?

Más aún: ¿tenía derecho a rechazar esa oferta?

Las comisuras de los labios de Grushin temblaron levemente con un espasmo de ira mientras sus dos visitantes continuaban llevando las riendas de la junta.

– Piénselo muy bien, senador – continuó presionando Brent en ese tono razonable que Grushin ya aprendía a odiar. – ¿Está dispuesto a rechazar la posibilidad de poner a su región y a toda su patria en el camino del desarrollo, la reconstrucción y la reunificación, a cambio de sostener a un gobierno inestable que poco y nada ha hecho por la Madre Rusia? Hipotéticamente, desde luego.

Tras callar, Brent se sumó a Reese en su silencio, esperando de manera impasible a que el senador terminara de asimilar todo lo que se había dicho... y si el silencio atroz de la oficina lo ponía nervioso, eso no se notó en su rostro impasible y decidido.

Hasta que finalmente...

– ¿Y qué tendría que pasar para que esa disyuntiva se haga clara, señor Brent? – contestó finalmente el senador Grushin, tratando de disimular su rendición con falsa fortaleza y recelo. – Hipotéticamente, desde luego.

**************************************************

Lo último que Karin Birkeland esperaba encontrar al llegar a su casillero personal de la Base Aérea era al propio comandante Hunter aguardándola con todo el aspecto de una persona que ha perdido demasiado tiempo esperando su llegada.

Karin quedó demasiado sorprendida por eso como para poder disimularlo bien, sin embargo, antes de defenderse por algo que todavía no sabía qué podía ser, la joven piloto de combate reunió la suficiente compostura como para saludar a su líder de escuadrón de la manera más normal que le era posible.

– Buenos días, señor.

– Teniente, qué bueno que la encuentro – le contestó con voz grave el comandante Hunter, y la incipiente sonrisa de Karin se esfumó como si jamás hubiera existido.

– ¿Señor?

– Hubo cambio de planes, Karin. Necesito que te quedes hoy en la Base para una tarea especial.

Karin inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión; durante una semana entera el comandante Hunter había insistido con los cronogramas de vuelo del escuadrón, y ella tenía demasiado presente que ese día le tocaba encerrarse en el hangar a supervisar el mantenimiento de su caza Veritech... pero si el comandante venía ahora a decirle que había habido cambio de planes...

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Tendré que hacerme cargo del patrullaje de hoy – murmuró Rick quejosamente, y Karin preguntó extrañada:

– ¿Pero no le tocaba al teniente Sterling?

– Sí, le "tocaba" – contestó Rick, enfatizando el pretérito. – Miriya no se sentía del todo bien hoy así que Max la tuvo que llevar de urgencia con la ginecóloga.

– Espero que ella y el bebé estén mejor, señor.

Rick asintió y sonrió, agradeciendo de corazón las buenas intenciones de su subordinada.

– Lo está, no fue nada grave... pero Max no podrá venir hoy, así que me tocará a mí montarme en el Veritech y hacer la ronda del día.

– Lo lamento por usted, señor – se conmiseró Karin para después volver al tema central de la conversación. – ¿Pero para qué me necesita?

Rick echó un vistazo a la sala donde estaban, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más estaba allí escuchando lo que no le correspondía. Cuando estuvo finalmente satisfecho, el Líder Skull se alisó unas arrugas en el uniforme y clavó su mirada en su subordinada.

– Hoy vendrá la comandante Hayes desde el SDF-1 para hacer un relevamiento de nuestras actuales condiciones para el Alto Mando, y necesito que usted se ocupe de guiarla y ayudarla en lo que sea necesario, teniente Birkeland.

– ¿Yo, señor? – contestó sorprendida la joven teniente como si le acabaran de ordenar que se enfrentara sola y desarmada a un Zentraedi. – Pero yo---

– Yo estaré en vuelo. Max está cuidando a su esposa. El resto de los tenientes con mando de sección estarán acompañándome en el patrullaje o encargándose de otros temas – la interrumpió Rick, mirando luego fijamente a la joven piloto de su Escuadrón como si quisiera que no le quedaran dudas al respecto. – Y usted está perfectamente libre para eso.

– Pero la inspección de mi caza---

Una vez más Rick la interrumpió, levantando una mano.

– Esperará lo que tenga que esperar, teniente. Esto tiene prioridad.

Karin Birkeland no había llegado a segunda teniente tentando su suerte, y si el comandante se tomaba esto tan en serio como para insistir tanto en demoler sus objeciones, entonces el curso de acción más prudente era callar la boca y aceptar la tarea. Ella no le tenía miedo a la "Reina del Hielo", especialmente luego de tratar con ella en ciertas ocasiones, pero Lisa Hayes no dejaba de imponerle un respeto reverencial... y respeto o no, aún seguía presente el temor a convertirse en la víctima de un arrebato de furia marca "Hayes".

La joven teniente se irguió con más determinación y trató de hacer que su rostro no revelara todas las emociones, pero le era difícil hacerlo y el fracaso fue un resultado esperado desde el primer momento.

– Además, Karin, ya viene siendo hora de que te empieces a hacer cargo de estas cosas administrativas – la alentó Rick con una sonrisa cómplice que precedió a una de sus habituales lecciones. – La carrera de un oficial militar no es sólo volar y pelear... también está el papeleo y la atención a los burócratas de arriba.

Un destello asomó en la mirada gris de Karin, junto con indicios de una sonrisa en sus labios.

– No creo que la comandante Hayes aprecie que usted se refiera a ella como "burócrata", señor.

– Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso, teniente.

Una vez más Karin decidió que no valía la pena tentar su suerte, por más que de reojo pudiera ver que Rick Hunter trataba de contener la risa, y prefirió dar su mejor impresión de oficial militar decidida y profesional, conservando ese porte mientras Rick Hunter, líder del Escuadrón Skull, se alejaba camino a la puerta de la sala para continuar con el resto de sus impostergables deberes militares.

– La comandante Hayes vendrá a la Base a las 1100 horas, teniente – concluyó Rick antes de abandonar la sala y dejar sola a la teniente Birkeland. – Esté lista.

– Sí, señor.

La patrulla del Skull partió media hora después en su misión, y mientras el resto del Escuadrón permanecía en la Base cumpliendo varias tareas rutinarias, la teniente Birkeland pasó el tiempo en la oficina del comandante Hunter leyendo y releyendo algunos reportes que el Líder Skull había marcado como "útiles para la inspección", pero la lectura se le hacía tan poco interesante que en muchas oportunidades la joven teniente estuvo cerca de quedarse dormida.

De hecho, fue en uno de esos ratos de duermevela en los que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la pila de documentos que escuchó que la alarma de su reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, y Karin se levantó como si hubiera escuchado el toque de diana.

Conociendo la reputación de la comandante Hayes, muy probablemente la Reina del Hielo ya estaría preguntándose por qué diablos nadie había ido a recibirla. Naturalmente, el temor a la furia de Lisa Hayes hizo que Karin redoblara sus esfuerzos por correr de la oficina del comandante Hunter al lobby de la Base Aérea, sin preocuparse por llevarse puesto a algún infortunado transeúnte en el proceso.

En efecto, cuando la joven y agitada piloto de combate llegó al vestíbulo del edificio principal de la Base, encontró a la figura inconfundible de Lisa Hayes aguardando con paciencia a que alguien viniera a recibirla.

– ¿Comandante Hayes? – preguntó la joven, apurándose a cuadrarse frente a Lisa en la posición más marcial y firme que pudo lograr.

– ¿Teniente Birkeland? – le devolvió Lisa el saludo con cierta extrañeza en su voz, y Karin explicó.

– El comandante Hunter me pidió que le dé sus excusas pero no podrá acompañarla hoy.

La comandante Hayes sonrió, y por un segundo Karin creyó notar que sabía más de lo que quería dar a entender.

– Gracias, teniente... Rick--- el comandante ya me avisó de lo sucedido con el teniente Sterling.

– Por supuesto, señora – respondió Karin. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

– Primero tendré que revisar los hangares de la Base.

– Por supuesto – asintió la joven teniente, dando media vuelta e instruyendo a su ilustre visitante. – Sígame, por favor.

La inspección de los hangares salió a la perfección, para satisfacción evidente de Lisa Hayes y alivio secreto de Karin Birkeland. No sólo no hubo nada de lo que avergonzarse en la inspección, sino que la Base Aérea estaba funcionando con la eficacia y perfección acostumbrada. Para su sorpresa y orgullo propio, la joven teniente se encontró con que estaba manejando las cosas con un profesionalismo y habilidad que no sabía que tenía, y eso ayudó a que sus nervios se tranquilizaran de manera notoria.

Y aunque Karin no lo supiera, la comandante Hayes estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo juicio sobre su joven anfitriona. En última instancia, era mejor para Karin que no se enterara de eso, porque semejante información la hubiera puesto tan nerviosa como al comienzo.

Poco después de salir de los hangares y cuando llegaron a una de las salas de descanso de la Base, la teniente se volvió hacia Lisa para consultarle qué quería hacer.

– Si quiere, comandante, podemos proceder con la recorrida de los simuladores ahora mismo...

– Creo que mejor descansamos un poco, teniente – propuso la comandante Hayes, a lo que Karin asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Si lo desea, señora.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala, aprovechando la ocasión para reposar un poco y recobrar fuerzas. El ambiente de la sala era tranquilo, silencioso y acogedor, lejos del trajín que se vivía en el resto de la Base Aérea. Mientras Lisa leía una carpeta que había traído y hacía algunas anotaciones, Karin se tomó unos segundos para pensar, como venía haciéndolo, en el vendaval de su vida privada.

La joven no tardó mucho tiempo en concentrar sus pensamientos en la fuente de toda su angustia, y a cada segundo que pasaba pensando en Dan Shelby su rostro tomaba una expresión de tristeza cada vez más notoria... de modo que ella no tendría que haberse sorprendido de que Lisa Hayes se percatara de ello.

– ¿Teniente Birkeland, le pasa algo?

– ¿Señora? – reaccionó sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada Karin.

– La veo un tanto... preocupada.

– No es nada, señora.

Pudo haber sido por su tono levemente quebrado o la manera en que su rostro se sonrojó, pero Karin Birkeland no logró convencer a la oficial superior a la que acompañaba de que lo que le ocurría no era precisamente "nada".

Y siendo la mujer compasiva que era, más teniendo en cuenta su pasada conversación con Rick, Lisa Hayes no dejó que el tema se extinguiera así como así.

– Si puedo ayudarla en algo...

Karin miró a Lisa con una expresión decididamente triste, y Lisa le sonrió con compasión y entendimiento.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de toda la ayuda que me ha prestado hoy, teniente.

– No lo sé, señora... – dijo dubitativa la teniente Birkeland, desviando la mirada para que Lisa no la viera. – Es algo de naturaleza personal.

– Oh – murmuró Lisa, para entonces volver a ocuparse de su carpeta como si la conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Lisa no necesitó decir nada más. La sola mención del tema bastó para que Karin sintiera que ya no podía seguir cargando ella sola con ese dolor, y la hizo sentir la necesidad imperiosa de buscar ayuda, de pedirle a alguien que le diera una mano no ya con su problema particular, sino con las emociones dolorosas que la estaban atormentando.

Y si Lisa Hayes se había ofrecido a ayudar, tal vez...

Lentamente y sin estar del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, la teniente se volvió hacia Lisa y juntó fuerzas antes de hablarle.

– Comandante, si me disculpa la indiscreción... ¿alguna vez ha perdido a alguien muy cercano?

Lisa respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva pero infinitamente triste.

– Creo que todos hemos perdido a alguien cercano, teniente...

– Hablo de alguien de quien usted estuviera... – insistió Karin sin pensarlo, sólo para detenerse a último momento por temor a haber tocado un tema demasiado sensible.

Lisa notó la preocupación de la joven y trató de asegurarle que no había ningún problema con ella.

– Dígalo, teniente.

– Alguien de quien usted estuviera enamorada, señora – dijo finalmente Karin, suspirando con fuerza al terminar como si necesitara recobrar el aliento.

Por su parte y aún a sabiendas de cómo venía todo el asunto, Lisa Hayes no pudo evitar que su expresión se tornara triste y nostálgica. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo y sus labios se contrajeron en una fina línea de dolor al volver a pensar en aquellos recuerdos de una era que ya parecía relegada a un pasado de fantasía... una era en donde ella todavía no era la mujer en la que se convertiría, y en la que su corazón pertenecía a una persona muy diferente de Rick Hunter...

– Sí – musitó Lisa sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Karin no dijo nada ni se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo en caso de tener algo para decir; no le correspondía meterse tanto en algo que, como podía notar con sólo ver el rostro ensombrecido de la comandante Hayes, era demasiado personal y doloroso.

Pero el silencio de Lisa no duró poco, y con una voz tan baja como triste, cargada de nostalgia y de recuerdos, la comandante comenzó a relatar su propia historia.

– Su nombre era Karl Riber... era un segundo teniente asignado al staff personal de mi pa--- del almirante Hayes.

Karin asintió levemente, sonriendo por un segundo para hacerle saber a Lisa que ella comprendía lo que decía y que estaba agradecida por lo que la comandante estaba haciendo.

– Era tres años mayor que yo cuando lo conocí... – siguió relatando Lisa, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios al recordar a Karl. – Él era el sueño de toda chica y me enamoré de él desde el primer día, aunque él tardó un poco más en darse cuenta... supongo que debo acostumbrarme a eso.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó Karin sin entender qué había querido decir, y la comandante Hayes no creyó oportuno desviarse demasiado del tema.

– Lo siento, teniente, pensaba en voz alta.

La teniente Birkeland se dio por satisfecha y continuó escuchando a Lisa con toda la atención que le era posible juntar.

– Karl era una especie de pacifista a pesar de ser militar, y en esa época los anti-unificacionistas todavía estaban haciendo de las suyas – explicó Lisa para beneficio de su joven interlocutora. – Karl tenía muchas reservas sobre combatir con otros humanos y por eso había pedido una transferencia a un puesto espacial. Se la concedieron finalmente a los seis meses de que estuviéramos juntos... una asignación como enlace militar de los equipos científicos de la Base Sara en Marte.

A la sola mención de las palabras "Base Sara", la voz de Lisa Hayes se quebró por el peso de un dolor que aún seguía allí a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

– Y a los seis meses, la Base Sara... ¿lo recuerda, no? – dijo Lisa, dejando flotar el asunto en el aire antes que mencionarlo directamente, y Karin entendió a la perfección lo que había querido decir.

– Por supuesto... el ataque terrorista.

Lisa asintió y por unos segundos su mirada se perdió en el infinito, como si ella hubiera regresado a aquellos días de dolor y de soledad, como si recién acabara de transcurrir el momento espantoso en que su propio padre le había comunicado la noticia de lo ocurrido en la Base Sara... como si todo hubiera vuelto a ocurrir pero no ya en el transcurso normal del tiempo, sino comprimido en un segundo de dolor infinito.

Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de Lisa. Rick Hunter o no, Karl Riber era una parte de su vida y lo seguiría siendo. Aún si su corazón ya le perteneciera a otro hombre, le era imposible dejar de olvidar a aquel hombre amable que había sido Karl y dejar de sentir el dolor que su pérdida le había provocado.

Pero no era ese el momento para hundirse en nostalgias dolorosas, y Lisa no tardó mucho en recomponerse y seguir adelante. A fin de cuentas, su misión era evitar que ese dolor que la había hecho prisionera durante años arruinara la vida de otra joven mujer sufriente... y Lisa no estaba dispuesta a fallar en su misión por culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de Karl Riber.

– Me costó mucho aceptarlo y por mucho tiempo pensé que iba a volver... que había sobrevivido al ataque, pero finalmente reconocí que no había más posibilidades y traté de seguir con mi vida – prosiguió Lisa antes de hacer una confesión que le provocaba el mismo dolor aún después de tantos años. – Pero no pude.

Frente a Lisa, una joven teniente cuyo corazón estaba apesadumbrado por un dolor que amenazaba con extinguir su única oportunidad de felicidad la estaba escuchando como si de esa historia dependiera su vida. En un impulso de compasión, Karin colocó una mano en el hombro de Lisa para hacerle saber que ella la entendía... y sólo al escuchar el resto de la historia se dio cuenta la joven piloto de cuánto entendía a la comandante Hayes.

– No podía... en el fondo no aceptaba que él estuviera muerto y siempre lo esperé... siempre quise que volviera conmigo – trató de hacerse entender Lisa, sintiéndose súbitamente incapaz de poner en términos adecuados la magnitud del dolor que había sido su compañero durante años. – Cada vez que veía a alguien medianamente interesante, lo comparaba con Karl... eso cuando no rechazaba la idea porque seguía siendo fiel a un hombre que nunca más iba a volver conmigo...

Le costó mucho a Karin no quedarse con la boca abierta por la sorpresa... no sabía si la comandante Hayes tenía poderes psíquicos o si ella era demasiado transparente, pero a Karin le hubiera resultado imposible encontrar palabras más apropiadas para expresar la tormenta de emociones y sentimientos que la tenía sufriendo.

La joven pensó por un instante en abrazar a Lisa pero se contuvo de hacerlo, convenciéndose de que no sería apropiado cuando en su corazón sabía que si lo hacía no podría evitar deshacerse en llanto.

– Después vino Rick y creo que ya conoces el resto de la historia – terminó Lisa con una sonrisa ya más feliz, para entonces mirar a los ojos a su joven acompañante e ir derecho al punto. – No es igual a lo que ocurre entre ti y el capitán Shelby, pero hay muchas cosas parecidas...

Los ojos de Karin quedaron bien abiertos, porque no se esperaba que Lisa trajera a colación su propia situación con Dan... y la mezcla de vergüenza, tristeza y otras emociones le hizo incapaz de reaccionar con algo que no fuera una sencilla palabra.

– ¿Qué?

Lisa apoyó su propia mano sobre la que Karin había puesto en su hombro y la llevó hacia abajo, sin dejar de tomarla y sostenerla entre las suyas propias. La mano de la joven teniente se sentía fría y estremecida, y Lisa se obligó a mirar a esos ojos grises y cargados de lágrimas al momento de hacer la pregunta más difícil que hubiera podido formularle a aquella muchacha.

– ¿Karin, amabas a John Hollis?

Lisa se arrepintió al instante de hacer esa pregunta, porque no había terminado de pronunciar el nombre del teniente Hollis cuando notó que los ojos de Karin se cargaban de lágrimas y que sus labios empezaban a temblar... la pobre chica ya no podía contenerse ni un segundo más, no podía seguir escondiendo el lacerante y terrible dolor en el que se había convertido aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que ella tenía por aquel amigo del alma que ya no estaba más.

La competente oficial militar que la había conducido por toda la Base Aérea se mostraba ante Lisa en toda la magnitud de su dolor, y ese dolor que Karin manifestaba con todo su cuerpo se parecía demasiado al que había ensombrecido la vida de Lisa Hayes durante demasiado tiempo como para que ella se pudiera sentir inmune a sus efectos.

Con gran dificultad, Lisa evitó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus propios ojos cuando la voz quebrada, baja y dolida de Karin Birkeland respondió a su pregunta.

– Sí...

Incapaz de sostenerse o de contenerse, Karin comenzó a desmoronarse y silenciosamente Lisa le ofreció un hombro para llorar, oferta que la joven piloto aceptó al instante. Ya protegida por el abrazo de la otra mujer y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro generoso de la comandante Hayes, Karin comenzó a sollozar con todo el dolor de su corazón lastimado.

– Yo sé que está muerto... pero hay días en que... que me levanto y pienso que lo veré en la Base al comenzar el turno de servicio, o que es él el que llama por teléfono... y después...

– Lo sé.

La joven teniente ya no podía contener sus emociones y sus sollozos se tornaron más fuertes, al tiempo que Lisa sintió las lágrimas de la muchacha recorriendo su uniforme y estrechó su abrazo para resguardar y hacer sentir más segura a aquella pobre niña en su dolor.

– Lo extraño mucho...

Ahí los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto en toda regla, y la comandante Hayes no pudo sino abrazar con más fuerza a la joven mientras se descargaba y dejaba fluir todas las emociones dolorosas que llevaba dentro... sin poder dejar de sentir el dolor de Karin como propio.

– Está bien, Karin, no tienes por qué preocuparte – le susurraba Lisa al oído. – No hay nada de malo en llorar...

Quizás no fuera la situación más apropiada desde el punto de vista del protocolo militar, pero eso no importaba en ese momento... porque las dos mujeres que estaban en esa solitaria sala de descanso no eran ya una oficial superior y una subordinada en asignación oficial, sino dos personas que habían cargado con demasiado dolor en soledad y que encontraban en el abrazo una oportunidad de dejarlo salir.

Lisa le dio a Karin todo el tiempo que necesitara, sin perturbarla excepto para decirle de tanto en tanto que todo estaba bien y que ella la iba a ayudar si hacía falta... y así, sin mayores problemas ni sufrimientos, la comandante Hayes notó con alivio que el llanto desconsolado de Karin volvía a ser un sollozo entrecortado y que los estremecimientos de la pobre muchacha dejaban de ser tan bruscos.

Poco a poco, pudo notar Lisa, Karin estaba volviendo a algo parecido a la tranquilidad, y mientras la chica se calmaba, ella le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba bien... y mientras Karin no la veía, Lisa aprovechaba para secar sus ojos de sus propias lágrimas.

Al final, Karin se irguió lentamente y se enjugó los ojos. Su rostro estaba todavía enrojecido por el llanto, sus ojos todavía estaban irritados por las lágrimas, su cabello estaba despeinado y su uniforme estaba visiblemente arrugado, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a la comandante Hayes. Y no le importaba porque a pesar de todo ese aspecto, la joven piloto se veía más segura y tranquila que antes, lo cual sólo podía ser algo bueno en medio de todo ese dolor.

Quizás Karin ya estuviera lista para enfrentar la siguiente parte del problema, ahora que se había descargado de todo su dolor de una manera terrible, pero profundamente humana.

– ¿Y qué hay de Dan?

Para alegría de Lisa, la teniente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pareciendo por un segundo una joven profundamente enamorada y no alguien que acababa de pasar por un penoso sufrimiento.

– Ah... – se limitó a decir Lisa comprensivamente, agregando una sonrisa cómplice. – ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

– Por favor... – le pidió Karin, tratando de sonreir a pesar de que sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos.

Lisa sonrió y miró a la teniente a los ojos, para entonces hablar con toda la seriedad que le era posible poner en su voz.

– Karin, John Hollis siempre va a estar en tu corazón. Fue un amigo muy cercano para ti y tuviste sentimientos muy fuertes y especiales hacia él... y sólo por eso él va a ocupar siempre un lugar especial en tu vida. No te sientas mal por extrañarlo, jamás lo hagas...

Un nuevo destello de dolor asomó en la mirada de Karin y Lisa temió haber reavivado el dolor con sus palabras, pero esta vez la teniente encontró fortaleza en su interior y pudo evitar que se convirtiera en un nuevo llanto... a pesar de que el esfuerzo debió ser grande para ella.

– Tal vez esto te suene un poco cruel, pero él ya no va a volver... y no puedes desperdiciar tu vida esperándolo – le dijo Lisa con total seriedad en su voz y en su mirada. – Tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y llegar a donde no pudiste llegar con John... tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y de salir adelante. Aprovéchala, es todo lo que te digo... aprovéchala porque no viene muy seguido.

La voz de Lisa dejó traslucir una pena infinita al momento de proseguir.

– No desperdicies años de tu vida como yo...

Lentamente pero de manera inexorable, una sonrisa tímida y esperanzada asomó en el rostro enrojecido de Karin, y mientras ella secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su uniforme a falta de un pañuelo más apto, se decidió a tocar un tema que quizás la comandante Hayes no encontrara del todo agradable.

Pero tenía que hacerlo... tenía que saber si a pesar de todo existía un final para ese dolor o si tendría que resignarse a que siempre estuviera allí...

– ¿Comandante, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

– Llámame Lisa – le dijo la comandante Hayes con una sonrisa amigable que se contagió a los de Karin instantáneamente, a pesar de que la teniente no se sentía del todo cómoda llamando a la Reina del Hielo por su nombre de pila.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... Lisa?

– Por favor.

La teniente Birkeland tragó saliva e hizo lo posible para que su mirada no se desviara de los ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes al momento de hacer su pregunta.

– ¿Extrañas a Karl Riber?

Hubo un breve silencio entre las dos y Karin temió lo peor.

– Siempre lo voy a tener presente, pero ya he perdido demasiados años de mi vida extrañándolo cuando no va a volver jamás – respondió Lisa sin poder esconder su dolor, para entonces poner una mano en el hombro de Karin. – Quiero creer que el futuro va a ser mejor, Karin.

Para su sorpresa, Karin Birkeland se encontró asintiendo a la afirmación de la comandante Hayes, notando además que se sentía mucho mejor, como liberada de un peso enorme que la tenía atada y que le impedía perseguir una felicidad que sabía cercana... y de pronto, Karin sintió que todo en su vida era posible a partir de ese momento. Especialmente la posibilidad de forjar un mañana nuevo para ella... en compañía de una persona a la que amar y que la amara a ella.

– ¿Qué dices si volvemos a la inspección, Karin? – dijo súbitamente la comandante Hayes, tratando de sonar marcial y oficial pero sin lograrlo.

– Me parece bien, comandante – contestó de manera formal la teniente Birkeland para entonces volver a sonreír con gratitud infinita hacia la mujer que la había ayudado en ese momento duro. – Muchas gracias, señora.

– Ni lo menciones.

Las dos oficiales se levantaron de sus asientos y se sonrieron mutuamente antes de continuar con los deberes militares que habían postergado por un momento de humanidad.

**************************************************

No era un lugar precisamente impresionante, y si resaltaba en el paisaje era por la sencilla razón de que era la única edificación en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. La fábrica –en sí misma un enorme edificio con un par de chimeneas rodeado por cuatro galpones– tenía aspecto de no estar del todo lista para funcionar; efectivamente, en la entrada del edificio había dos enormes carteles, uno que anunciaba la pronta entrada en funcionamiento completo del "Centro de Procesamiento Industrial Meridian" y otro que identificaba al predio completo como perteneciente a la Corporación Meridian.

En realidad el lugar funcionaba, aunque no del todo. La Corporación estaba empezando a producir para su línea de manufacturas industriales en las pocas cadenas de montaje operativas en la fábrica, pero lo que más importaba y lo que menos se sabía de la fábrica eran las actividades que tenían lugar en los niveles subterráneos del lugar.

Ni siquiera el personal "asignado" a la fábrica sabía bien que hacían los cerebritos de la división de Biotecnología en sus laboratorios subterráneos, y la mayoría no tenía interés en averiguar.

Esa falta de interés fue la que hizo que nadie supiera que desde hacía un par de días los laboratorios subterráneos habían sido completamente vaciados durante la noche, bajo la vigilancia del "turno nocturno". Tampoco sabían que el personal del "turno nocturno" no existía, a excepción de unos pocos guardias de seguridad que no tenían mayor conocimiento del tema.

Y menos podían imaginarse que el fin de los trabajos de Biotecnología en el subsuelo había significado el fin de la utilidad principal de la fábrica para la Corporación Meridian.

Aquella noche la fábrica explotó por los aires, esparciendo restos y escombros por todo el desierto de Denver, hasta que no quedó piedra sobre piedra en el lugar. Lo único que marcó la existencia de una fábrica o de una presencia humana en el lugar fueron los metales retorcidos y ladrillos chamuscados dispersos por la pedregosa superficie del páramo, junto con los cadáveres de treinta y tres personas... muchas de las cuales ya estaban muertas al momento de la explosión.

Aunque nadie podía imaginarse eso, o siquiera adivinarlo... teniendo en cuenta que poco y nada de los cadáveres permaneció intacto.

A la mañana siguiente, un comunicado de la Vanguardia de la Paz autoatribuyó al grupo la destrucción del Centro de Procesamiento Industrial, provocando una ola de pánico entre los residentes de Denver.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía alguna razón para dudar de que fuera verdad.

**************************************************

**Jueves 30 de agosto de 2012**

El capitán Daniel Shelby no tenía más de veinte minutos de haber llegado a la base donde servía cuando el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar furiosamente. De mala gana, Shelby dejó la chaqueta del uniforme sobre la silla y descolgó el aparato, dispuesto a asestarle una furiosa maldición a la persona que lo llamaba, pero esas ansias asesinas se calmaron lo suficiente como para que el oficial del Ejército respondiera a la llamada con un tono medianamente normal.

– Shelby.

Una voz conocida y apurada le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Dan?_

– ¿Eres tú, Rick? – inquirió Shelby para confirmar la identidad de su interlocutor.

– _Viejo, qué bueno que te encuentro..._

Notando la urgencia que destilaba el comandante Hunter en su voz, el capitán Shelby empezó a preocuparse... y para calmar esa preocupación, no encontró otra manera que no fuera ir directamente al problema, sin sutilezas ni vueltas innecesarias.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?

– _Recién me entero..._ – contestaba Hunter en esa voz agitada y ansiosa, tan inusual en él y que despertaba todos los temores en Dan Shelby.

– ¿De qué?

Hunter no respondió al instante, y Shelby escuchó algunos jadeos del otro lado de la línea, como si el piloto de Veritech quisiera calmarse y recobrar el aliento antes de poder hablar con algo parecido a una voz normal.

– _El Alto Mando ha decidido desplegar a algunos miembros del Skull en Nueva Bogotá para operaciones extendidas con el Comando Sudamericano... se irán por dos o tres semanas, aunque puede ser que se prolongue el plazo._

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – preguntó el oficial del Ejército sin entender por qué diablos podía interesarle que algunos pilotos del Skull fueran enviados a Colombia, aunque a decir verdad sí podía haber algo de interés y no precisamente... – Dios mío...

La línea quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Rick volvió a hablar, inseguro de si Shelby todavía estaba del otro lado.

– _¿Qué?_

El capitán Shelby sostenía el auricular como si de él dependiera su vida, y su frente se vio surcada por gotas de sudor. Un presentimiento espantoso se había apoderado de él, e innumerables teorías a cual más espantosa y dolorosa atravesaron su febril imaginación. Finalmente, incapaz de soportar la incertidumbre por más tiempo y a pesar de que temía escuchar la verdad como si esta fuera mortífera para él y sus sueños, el capitán Daniel Shelby se atrevió a preguntar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos aclarar.

– No me digas que Karin...

– _¿Qué tiene que ver ella?_ – preguntó Rick sin que Shelby le diera tiempo antes de su siguiente pregunta.

– ¡¿Cuándo parten tus pilotos, Rick?!

– _Hoy mismo... dentro de dos horas. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

Dan Shelby no recordaría haber tomado conscientemente la decisión; sólo supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer y que tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, sin dudas, dilaciones o remordimientos. Era la seguridad de una persona que tiene perfectamente claro por una vez en la vida el camino que tenía que recorrer, y era esa seguridad la que lo hizo borrar cualquier sentimiento u obstáculo que se plantara frente a él.

Tan segura sonó la voz de Shelby que Rick Hunter no la reconoció cuando él volvió a hablar.

– Hunter, voy para allá ahora mismo.

– _¿Qué?_

– Que voy para allá ahora mismo, así que si haces despegar a esos aviones antes de que llegue, te puedes considerar hombre muerto.

– _¡¿Shelby?!_ – exclamó Rick del otro lado de la línea con una confusión atroz que Shelby ni se molestó en aclarar.

– Adiós, Rick... gracias por avisar.

Los gritos confusos del comandante Rick Hunter todavía se escuchaban al momento en que Shelby colgó el aparato de teléfono para después tomar su chaqueta e irse corriendo de la oficina como alma que lleva el viento.

**************************************************

La puerta de roble se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar al recién llegado, mientras los guardias de la puerta se cuadraban en señal de respeto.

Como lo indicaba el protocolo oficial, la cortesía y el más elemental sentido común teniendo en cuenta el ánimo que le podían ver, todos los integrantes del Gabinete de la Tierra Unida se pusieron de pie en cuanto Marcel Pelletier hizo su entrada a la sala de reuniones de la Torre Norte. Con sus ojeras, su ceño fruncido y su mueca de disgusto, el principal funcionario del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida parecía haber sufrido una muy mala noche y un peor amanecer, cosa que venía siendo bastante rutinaria por aquellos días con la sucesión de crisis y malas noticias.

Pelletier prácticamente se dejó caer en la silla colocada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y nadie osó perturbar al Primer Ministro hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

Los ministros del Gabinete se miraron unos a otros de manera disimulada, comentando con la elocuencia de sus miradas que el estado de ánimo de Pelletier no podía ser nada bueno, pero todas las conversaciones silenciosas se terminaron al oír el oportuno carraspeo de la ministra de Defensa, quien procedió a dar la bienvenida al Primer Ministro en nombre de todos sus colaboradores.

– Primer Ministro, muy buenos días – dijo cortésmente Svetlana Gorbunova, quien debió tragarse una contestación agria al notar que Pelletier sólo le devolvía un gruñido a su saludo.

– Siéntense.

De inmediato, los ministros del GTU acataron la instrucción de Pelletier, tomando asiento cuanto antes y permaneciendo en silencio mientras el Primer Ministro se tomaba la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallarle de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, uno de los ministros y un ayudante de la sala hicieron el intento de buscar una aspirina, pero Pelletier los detuvo con una sacudida de la cabeza y después se irguió un poco, tratando de no parecer vencido por el agotamiento cuando apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

– Acabo de hablar con el gobernador de Denver-Colorado... por tercera vez en dos días – explicó con profunda irritación el Primer Ministro del GTU. – El gobernador Montague me ha hecho saber, una vez más, la profunda preocupación de su administración y de la gente de su región a la luz de este atentado terrorista que ocurrió en Denver.

De las palabras de Pelletier manaba el desprecio más profundo, y nadie que estuviera sentado alrededor de esa mesa podía ignorar que lo único cortés y educado que había entre el Primer Ministro y el gobernador de Denver-Colorado eran las exigencias protocolares que sus cargos les imponían... porque de lo contrario, ninguno de los dos tendría empacho en intentar estrangular al otro con sus propias manos.

Lo que sí estaba en duda para los ministros del GTU era si el malhumor de Pelletier se debía al atentado terrorista acaecido en Denver o al hecho de que eso le significaba tener que tratar con el gobernador Montague casi todos los días.

Probablemente fuera una combinación de las dos cosas, razonaron los más conocedores, para después forzarse a agregar que muy probablemente el pésimo humor de Marcel Pelletier fuera sólo la consecuencia lógica de todos los conflictos que debía enfrentar.

Después de un rato de silencio, el Primer Ministro retomó la palabra, destilando sarcasmo y desprecio en cada sonido que salía de su boca rígida.

– Como el gobernador me ha recordado, este incidente constituye el primer ataque terrorista en el territorio de Denver-Colorado, y no necesito decirles cómo me deja tener que enfrentar una situación como esta en la región que no sólo nos ha dado a nuestro gobernador más problemático en el continente, sino al niño estrella del Senado de la Tierra Unida.

Las náuseas sacudieron colectivamente a los ministros de la Tierra Unida, porque a decir verdad ninguno de ellos había pensado en que todo ese asunto naturalmente involucraría al representante del pueblo de Denver ante el GTU... un joven con ínfulas de estrella que respondía al nombre de Lynn Kyle.

Varios ministros empezaron a sentir que el dolor de cabeza de su jefe se les estaba contagiando.

– Agreguémosle el hecho de que casi todos los muertos son Zentraedi y eso les dará una clara idea de qué tan molesto estoy – prosiguió el Primer Ministro, y el dolor de cabeza se hizo extensivo a todos los ministros de la Tierra Unida.

Aunque ya se habían producido incidentes lamentables de violencia hacia los residentes Zentraedi en los territorios del GTU, el ataque terrorista en Denver era la primera masacre perpetrada contra los Zentraedi, con treinta muertos de origen alienígena.

No se necesitaba ser demasiado paranoico o temeroso para imaginar que ese incidente no haría maravillas por la paz interior y la necesaria armonía entre las comunidades humana y Zentraedi de la Tierra Unida, y los fantasmas que aparecieron en las imaginaciones de los ministros del GTU fueron demasiado vívidos y temibles como para ser tomados a la ligera.

– En suma, señores, quiero que me presenten soluciones a este problema, así puedo enfocar mi atención en los dolores de cabeza que no me inflamen la próstata al mismo tiempo – gruñó Pelletier antes de clavar su irritada mirada en el ministro de Seguridad. – ¿Eliezer, qué tiene para decirnos el Ministerio de Seguridad?

– Poco, más allá de lo que ya sabíamos – contestó con admirable calma el ministro de Seguridad, a pesar de sentir todos los ojos del Gabinete clavados en él. – Los equipos forenses indican que la explosión fue provocada por una carga de alrededor de cincuenta kilogramos de explosivos de alta potencia de uso militar. Por el tipo de explosivo detectado, sabemos que es consistente con el empleado por la Vanguardia de la Paz.

– Y ya que la Vanguardia fue tan amable de atribuirse el atentado... – acotó el ministro de Industria, que pasó ignorado por un Pelletier más interesado en escuchar lo que le estaba informando el responsable de la seguridad planetaria.

– ¿Y qué están haciendo al respecto?

Eliezer Eitan hizo lo posible para no tragar saliva y mantenerse firme ante el porte cansado y molesto de Pelletier.

– Interpol está redoblando las investigaciones y hemos mandado oficiales de enlace con la Policía de Denver para supervisar su lado de la investigación... además...

– ¿Además qué, Eliezer? – inquirió Pelletier con una calma que podía ser peligrosamente engañosa.

Los ojos del ministro de Seguridad se desviaron de los de Pelletier, enfocándose en la mujer impecablemente vestida que estaba sentada del lado opuesto de la mesa.

– ¿Svetlana? – dijo Eitan a modo de tantear las aguas, sólo para ver en la expresión de Svetlana Gorbunova que en esas aguas abundaban las pirañas.

Aunque en ningún momento perdió la compostura o demostró enojo, la ministra de Defensa del GTU no apreciaba que su colega de Seguridad la hiciera pasar al frente de esa manera. Si bien Gorbunova mantenía un peso importante en el gabinete, su relación particular con el Primer Ministro había sido levemente resentida por la crisis de la ley marcial, lo que había inspirado a Gorbunova un sano deseo de conservar un perfil bajo hasta que terminaran de pasar los efectos de aquel masivo desastre.

Y gracias a Eitan, ella debía ahora hacer frente al Primer Ministro en aquella nueva crisis... con algo que de seguro no iba a ser del agrado de Marcel Pelletier.

– La Policía Militar Global está realizando su propia investigación, al margen de la que lleva a cabo Interpol y la policía regional – explicó Gorbunova, prosiguiendo aún cuando Pelletier frunciera el ceño a la sola mención de la palabra "militar". – El brigadier Aldershot ha despachado un equipo especial de investigación a Denver ayer por la tarde y me anunció que deberíamos estar esperando su primer reporte para mañana o pasado.

Pelletier no dijo nada al principio, prefiriendo mirar inquisitivamente a la responsable de la cartera de Defensa. Aquel desastre de la ley marcial había hecho que Pelletier congelara sus relaciones con los militares, al menos hasta que las aguas se aquietaran en ese frente, y si bien intelectualmente sabía que la agencia especial de seguridad que los ministerios de Eitan y Gorbunova controlaban conjuntamente tendría que intervenir en este incidente, todos sus instintos políticos entraron en alerta ante la confirmación.

Además, había razones adicionales para ser cautelosos en ese asunto.

– Debemos ser cuidadosos con publicitar demasiado las acciones de la PMG – dijo entonces Pelletier, dejando que un claro desprecio se colara en la siguiente parte de su frase. – No en balde el senador por Denver es Lynn Kyle.

– Concuerdo plenamente con usted, Primer Ministro – se defendió Gorbunova, que al menos había visto venir aquella parte del problema. – Es por eso que las órdenes que le di a Aldershot incluyen mantener la máxima discreción posible. Todos sus agentes en Denver tienen identificaciones de Interpol para que les sirvan como pantalla, entre otras medidas.

Pelletier miró satisfecho a la ministra de Defensa, notando que una vez más Gorbunova no se hallaba acompañada por el almirante Gloval. Hasta tanto se calmaran los ánimos en la Torre Norte luego del incidente de la ley marcial, Gorbunova había tenido el tacto político de recomendarle a Gloval que no se apareciera en el edificio a menos que su presencia fuera requerida... lo que de paso ayudaba a consolidar a la propia Svetlana Gorbunova como el enlace necesario entre el Primer Ministro y los uniformados.

– ¿Hay alguna otra intervención militar en el asunto? – inquirió Pelletier, y la ministra de Defensa sacudió la cabeza.

– No por el momento, señor. Al margen de las patrullas en las áreas desérticas de la región, por supuesto.

Pelletier asintió y guardó silencio mientras pensaba algunas cosas en la seguridad de su intimidad, fuera de las opiniones de sus ministros.

– Excelente – acotó Pelletier a modo de cierre, para después esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa y concentrar su atención en la ministra de Medio Ambiente. – Pasemos a un segundo punto de la agenda de hoy. Mizuki, tengo entendido que hay novedades con la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica.

– Así es, Primer Ministro – asintió vivamente la ministra Mizuki Fukudome al tiempo que abría algunas de las carpetas que había traído en sus portafolios. – Los equipos de evaluación han concluido las revisiones de las distintas propuestas y ya estamos en condiciones de publicar los resultados de las licitaciones.

Pelletier asintió y su sonrisa pareció casi genuina y de verdadera satisfacción. La Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica había sido uno de los programas que su administración heredó del gobierno provisional de Tommy Luan, y era motivo de íntima satisfacción para el Primer Ministro ver que había algo de su gestión que seguía su marcha en paz y sin contratiempos en medio de toda la locura que debía enfrentar.

La Iniciativa era un ambicioso (y tremendamente costoso) plan para limpiar y recuperar la atmósfera de la Tierra; el bombardeo de Dolza había lanzado a los aires innumerables toneladas de polvo, desechos tóxicos y partículas radioactivas que estaban provocando más efectos en el clima y el medio ambiente que los que Pelletier deseaba considerar.

Durante la mayor parte del año anterior, los reprocesadores atmosféricos que los equipos del doctor Lang habían desarrollado y producido ayudaron a purificar el aire del planeta y liberarlo de gran parte de los contaminantes provocados por la Lluvia de la Muerte, pero todavía quedaban numerosas partículas nocivas en las capas superiores de la atmósfera terrestre.

Allí era donde entraba en acción la siguiente etapa de la Iniciativa: los planes del Ministerio de Medio Ambiente preveían el despliegue de poderosos químicos en las capas más altas de la atmósfera para provocar lluvias torrenciales que precipitaran los contaminantes a la superficie terrestre, de preferencia en las regiones abandonadas tras el bombardeo. Con dicha medida, los organizadores de la Iniciativa esperaban disminuir sensiblemente la contaminación atmosférica a nivel mundial, ayudando así a estabilizar el clima y contribuir a la recuperación del ecosistema planetario.

Para esa etapa del plan, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estaban trabajando en la preparación de varios aviones VC-27 Tunny para que sirvieran como transportadores y dispersores de los agentes químicos, mientras que la producción de las sustancias en sí había sido objeto de una compleja licitación entre numerosas industrias que esperaban ganar el contrato... y si lo que la ministra Fukudome decía era cierto, entonces ya estaba decidido quiénes serían los afortunados ganadores del contrato.

– Una vez que hayamos anunciado quiénes fueron los ganadores de los contratos de producción, la preparación en sí de los agentes químicos debería estar lista en cuatro o cinco semanas, al menos – concluyó Fukudome, alcanzándole al Primer Ministro una carpeta justo cuando éste iba derecho al grano.

– Supongo que está en condiciones de decirme quién ganó los contratos, ¿o no es verdad, Mizuki?

La ministra Fukudome sonrió y le fue difícil a los ministros del GTU no contagiarse de aquel destello de genuina alegría y travesura.

– Curiosamente, y ya que estuvimos hablando de esa región hasta no hace poco...

**************************************************

La Infantería.

Los Pisahormigas.

Quizás la subespecie más despreciada de toda la fauna militar, y víctima de las burlas de todas las demás especialidades combatientes en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Ya habían quedado en el pasado las viejas distinciones sociales que las separaban, pero los de la Caballería continuaban albergando un deportivo desprecio hacia los torpes y brutos soldados de a pie que dejaban atrás con sus tanques y blindados. Los artilleros se ufanaban del poder de fuego que tenían en sus dedos comparado con los fusiles y lanzacohetes de los infantes. Los pilotos de Destroid fanfarroneaban sobre su capacidad de pisar a los infantes. Los ingenieros se enorgullecían de poder construir puentes, caminos y pistas en apenas días, una habilidad que no tenían los brutos infantes. E incluso el personal de Comunicaciones hacía alarde de su manejo de las radios, radares y otros sofisticados equipos de guerra electrónica.

Y la cosa empeoraba fuera del Ejército.

Si la Armada albergaba una tradicional rivalidad con el Ejército, lo que la Infantería despertaba en los tripulantes de los buques y submarinos era clasificable como desdén. Idénticas emociones sentían los hombres y mujeres que tripulaban las orgullosas naves de las Fuerzas Espaciales, maravillas tecnológicas infinitamente superiores a un pobre soldado con fusil.

Y los pilotos de combate de cualquier rama, sea de la Fuerza Aérea, de la Armada o de las Fuerzas Espaciales, no solían distinguir entre un infante y las hormigas que aquellos eran acusados de pisar por deporte y trabajo.

Un pisahormigas era siempre un pisahormigas, sin importar si por aquellas cosas del servicio terminaba transfiriéndose a otra especialidad de combate.

Un pisahormigas podía ser burlado por cualquier otro miembro de las Fuerzas y los pisahormigas lo aceptaban, generalmente devolviendo las cortesías con sus propias bromas sobre el resto de las instituciones militares.

Pero nadie en su sano juicio, sea tanquista, artillero, ingeniero, piloto de Destroid, comunicante, tripulante naval, tripulante espacial o piloto de combate, osaba interponerse entre un pisahormigas embravecido y su objetivo, porque en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en pura resistencia física, en un enfrentamiento entre un pisahormigas y cualquier otro militar desprovisto de las ventajas tecnológicas de su especialidad, el pisahormigas vencía inexorablemente.

Esa era una verdad reconocida por todos los militares, desde el Supremo Comandante hasta el más bisoño de los reclutas.

Y era una verdad que los pisahormigas sabían y conocían muy bien.

Y era por eso que nadie en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, ni los pilotos de combate ni los mecánicos ni los administrativos, se atrevió a detener al capitán Daniel Shelby en su marcha inexorable hacia la sala de prevuelo del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull".

Ninguno se dejó confundir por el escudo cruzado por dos rayos que lo identificaba como integrante del Cuerpo Mechanizado del Ejército: si se movía como pisahormigas, si tenía el porte de un pisahormigas y si tenía la cara de un pisahormigas embravecido, entonces era un pisahormigas.

Si alguien pensó en parar por un segundo al oficial del Ejército que avanzaba furiosamente por los corredores de la Base Aérea, bastó con que vieran la determinación en sus ojos pardos para que quedara clara la ventaja de permanecer al margen y no ser visto por el recién llegado como un obstáculo.

Después de presentar sus credenciales en la entrada de la Base, el capitán Shelby se benefició de una caminata a paso vivo y sin interrupciones hacia su destino final, y abrió la puerta de la sala sin detenerse para pensarlo mejor o siquiera para tomar aire.

En la sala, dos docenas de atónitos pilotos de combate clavaban sus miradas en él como si fuera una especie de monstruo que se apareció sin previo aviso.

El líder de aquellos pilotos, un hombre joven y de revuelto cabello negro, no perdió tiempo en interrogar al oficial del Ejército, aunque en su voz se coló un tono de sorpresa que no dejaba de sonar ligeramente... exagerado.

– ¿Shelby?

Shelby no contestó a lo que le preguntaba Rick Hunter, porque a Daniel Shelby no le importaba en lo más mínimo: para él todos aquellos pilotos de combate no existían ni valían la pena ser tomados en cuenta.

Todos, a excepción de una de ellos, una joven que estaba vestida con traje de vuelo y dando una revisión final a un mapa al momento de aparecerse el oficial del Ejército.

Esa joven piloto de combate miraba al recién llegado con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y que mostraban una pizca de miedo y remordimiento... junto con muchas otras cosas que, lo supiera o no, también estaban en la mirada del capitán Shelby.

– ¿Dan? – preguntó ella cuando pudo sacudirse el shock de la sorpresa, y él reaccionó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en mucho tiempo.

Lo cual era verdad, en cierta manera.

– ¡Karin!

Shelby prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba la teniente Birkeland y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo cerca, lo que sobresaltó a la joven y le metió un poco más de miedo en el alma, aunque su corazón palpitara como si se le fuera a escapar del cuerpo.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Por favor, no te vayas... – imploró Shelby, mirándola con ojos angustiados al tiempo que la sostenía.

A pesar de lo emocionada que estaba de tenerlo cerca –aún si la estaba agitando como si la estuviera despertando–, Karin no pudo dejar de sentirse extrañada por ese pedido tan extraño de Shelby, y así se lo hizo saber.

– ¿Eh?

– Sólo... sólo quédate aquí un rato, por favor – le pedía Shelby con desesperación creciente, al punto de quedarse casi sin hablar por unos segundos. – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... después haz lo que quieras, pero lo único que te pido es que me escuches sólo un minuto... sólo eso te pido.

– E-está bien, Dan... – le contestó ella sin saber a qué venía todo eso y sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar si él seguía tocándola. – Si quieres...

El oficial del Ejército inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con todo el aliento necesario. Sus labios trataron de formar palabras más de una vez, pero para su desesperación ningún sonido salía de ellos. La desesperación de Shelby era casi palpable, y en sus ojos se veía la titánica lucha entre una voluntad que trataba de imponerse a sus miedos más formidables.

Y entonces, sin proponérselo, ella apoyó una mano en el brazo de Shelby, no para quitárselo de encima sino para darle aliento... no sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Galvanizado por aquel gesto tan amoroso como inesperado, el capitán Shelby miró profundamente en esos ojos grises que lo enloquecían y sus labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras que eran la verdad de su vida con una serenidad que él hubiera creído imposible.

– Te amo, Karin.

El mundo de la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland desapareció, quedando sólo el rostro tenso y profundamente sincero del hombre que estaba frente a ella, y las reacciones de sus camaradas de escuadrón quedaron completamente cubiertas por el eco de esas tres palabras que habían sacudido su realidad hasta tornarla irreconocible.

Debía ser un sueño... tenía que ser un sueño...

Ella se sacudió y él lo sintió. No fue un leve temblor sino un escalofrío en toda regla, una reacción incontrolable desde la cabeza a los pies, seguida por una mirada de sorpresa infinita y una boca abierta por el estupor... y al cabo de un segundo eterno de sorpresa en el que el Universo entero parecía haberse congelado a su alrededor, ella respondió con tanta dificultad como la que él había tenido para hacer su declaración.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

– Te amo, Karin... – continuó él sin dejar de mirarla, y el temor anterior se convirtió en determinación inquebrantable mientras seguía mirando a los ojos a la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón. – Te amo como no te imaginas... te amo de arriba a abajo y el doble los fines de semana...

Una vez más ella se estremeció, pero esta vez en sus labios apareció una incipiente y profundamente emocionada sonrisa... una sonrisa que se contagió a sus ojos que ya aparecían humedecidos por las primeras lágrimas, ya sin que ella pudiera contener ni por un segundo más el torrente de emociones que se había desbocado en su interior.

Ella no sabía cómo podía ser que no se hubiera caído, si sus rodillas se sentían como si fueran un flan.

– Dan... – dijo ella como en una invocación, mientras él seguía abriendo su corazón al tiempo que su mano derecha la tomaba por la mejilla y la acariciaba.

– Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus bromas, amo tu cabello, amo esos ojos preciosos que tienes, amo tu figura, amo tu voz... hasta te amo cuando te burlas del Ejército... es más, te amo más _cuando_ te burlas del Ejército...

De pronto, Shelby se detuvo y volvió a juntar aire, pero esta vez el miedo volvió a imponerse en su expresión... un miedo que se hacía más notorio conforme él más se esforzara por disimularlo bajo una forzada impasibilidad.

– Sólo sé que te amo y que te adoro y que haría lo que fuera para estar contigo... no sé lo que piensas sobre eso y lo que sea que pienses, lo respetaré... si quieres irte lejos de aquí, no tendrás ningún problema de parte mía, pero quería que lo supieras antes de irte...

Después, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de ella e ignorando lo que ocurría por fuera del mundo que ellos dos habitaban, Daniel Shelby repitió la única verdad que le importaba en todo el Universo.

– Te amo, Karin Birkeland... te amo con toda mi alma...

Las palabras se agolpaban en los labios resecos de Karin, pero sus propios sentimientos conspiraban contra ella, haciéndole imposible revelar lo que su corazón había guardado durante tanto tiempo... y su desesperación crecía a la par de la infinita alegría que la inundaba al volver a escuchar en su mente el eco de esas palabras maravillosas y sencillas a la vez...

– Dan... – comenzó a decir Karin, y la joven sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban junto con su aliento. – Yo...

– Lo que sea, lo voy a aceptar... – la interrumpió un Shelby que parecía no haberse apercibido de ella. – Si no quieres que te moleste más, sólo dilo.

Y entonces, casi por arte de magia, las palabras que tanto le costaban decir salieron de los labios de Karin Birkeland con la sencillez de la verdad.

– Dan, te amo.

Pero, asombro de asombros, esas tres palabras pasaron inadvertidas para Shelby, que estaba demasiado consumido por los nervios como para darse cuenta de que su mundo también acababa de cambiar irrevocablemente.

– Sólo dilo y me iré... hasta me iré de la ciudad si quieres...

– Dan, te amo – insistió ella con un poco más de énfasis, sin lograr mejores resultados.

– No quiero molestarte ni hacerte sufrir, o---

La cantinela de Shelby se desbarrancó por completo, por obra y gracia de un grito tan femenino como enérgico.

– ¡DAN!

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Shelby no sin algo de susto, porque no se esperaba que ella llamara su atención con tanta brusquedad.

– Te amo.

Shelby se quedó congelado por un instante, como si lo que acababa de escuchar no le hubiera parecido del todo real. Una rara y bastante graciosa mueca de confusión le afeó el rostro, y a pesar de su propio y convulsionado estado de ánimo Karin hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no romper en carcajadas cuando Shelby murmuró una palabra por el costado de su boca.

– ¿Qué?

– Te amo, Dan... – repitió ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. – ¡Te amo!

– Wow... – exclamó Shelby en cuanto el efecto se desvaneció lo suficiente como para permitirle reaccionar. – ¿E-en serio?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y su mirada fue peligrosa sólo por un escaso segundo.

– ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

– No... estás con esa cara de... la que tienes cuando vas a---

Karin atrapó los labios de Shelby en un beso antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña teniente se abalanzó sobre el corpulento oficial del Ejército, rodeándolo con un abrazo tan enérgico que incluso el propio Shelby, que ya estaba bastante atontado por el beso, trastabilló hacia atrás y se sintió estrujado, pero eso no lo hizo ignorar la cosa absolutamente maravillosa que ocurría en su mundo.

Ese beso era tan parecido y tan distante a aquel otro beso de esa noche triste que desaparecía de su memoria... tenía el mismo sabor dulce y enloquecedor, pero en donde antes había duda y arrepentimiento ahora había amor y entrega... y el capitán del Ejército se encontró preguntándose en un rincón extrañamente racional de su mente cómo era posible que una chica tan pequeña y menuda como Karin tuviera tanta energía.

Pero no era el momento de pensar sino de reaccionar, y Dan Shelby reaccionó.

Sus propios brazos se movieron sin que él lo pensara, atrapando la figura de la joven en un abrazo tan potente como el que ella le daba a él, y después de dejarla disfrutar de la momentánea victoria de su beso, él le devolvió el favor con creces, explorando sin reservas aquella boca que se le hacía como la tierra prometida.

E incluso, para infinito placer y alegría suya, Shelby sintió que ella se desmoronaba en sus brazos al sonido de un ahogado murmullo de placer.

Pero los murmullos de placer y de amor de los dos jóvenes no eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en esa sala de prevuelo, porque todavía había numerosos pilotos de combate que habían oficiado de convidados de piedra de aquellas estruendosas declaraciones de amor.

Todo el Escuadrón Skull –con la clara excepción de la piloto que estaba en brazos del ex-pisahormigas– reaccionó con una exclamación más que elocuente, y la combinación de los agudos alcanzados por las mujeres y los falsetes de los hombres le dio un carácter musical.

– ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

– ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ordenó con energía el comandante Rick Hunter a sus subordinados, callándolos al instante por osar perturbar un momento que no les pertenecía.

– Lo siento, señor – respondió el teniente Lewartowski en nombre de todo el Escuadrón, y para su sorpresa Rick notó que el bufón del Skull estaba genuinamente sonrojado.

Satisfecho, el comandante Hunter volvió a ver a los dos tortolitos, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de su pequeña parte en aquel asunto cuando vio las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de Karin Birkeland y Dan Shelby. En un rapto de honestidad personal, Rick Hunter admitió para sí que tal vez fuera necesario reconocer de una vez por todas que él era un romántico incurable a pesar de todo... y se encontró preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Lisa si él llegaba a decirle una cosa como esa.

Tal vez ella aprovechara para quemarlo en el fuego de su amor, y...

Al tiempo que el comandante Hunter se estremecía de sólo pensar en lo que Lisa Hayes podía hacerle, Karin y Shelby se veían forzados a dejar de besarse a pesar de su anhelo de seguir allí para siempre. Casi de manera bromista, los dos fueron separándose de a poco, reincidiendo en pequeños besos que se robaban mutuamente hasta que finalmente hubo una distancia más o menos segura entre sus labios... pero las miradas que se daban los dos eran más claras y reveladoras que cualquier beso.

– Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... – dijo Shelby con algo de culpa, acariciando la mejilla de Karin y recibiendo un beso en la palma de su mano como recompensa. – Van a ser unas semanas muy largas hasta que vuelvas...

De pronto, Karin dejó de besar y miró con total extrañeza a Shelby. Antes de que el oficial del Ejército replicara algo, la piloto de combate decidió sacarse las dudas de una vez por todas antes de que la rareza de todo eso agriara el momento más feliz de su vida.

– ¿Volver de donde?

– De tu misión.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Karin ya sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo allí, y la misma confusión se hizo patente en el rostro y la voz de Dan Shelby.

– ¿Pero es que no te vas a Nueva Bogotá?

– ¿Irme, yo? – contestó incrédula la joven, esbozando una sonrisa aún más incrédula. – ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Shelby la miró de arriba a abajo, cuidando de no parecer lascivo... o al menos, no demasiado lascivo, y después señaló la vestimenta de Karin como si fuera prueba suficiente y evidente de por sí.

– Si estás con el traje de vuelo...

Ella rió con ganas; si bien Shelby hubiera reaccionado mal a algo como eso, estaba demasiado enamorado de aquella chica como para molestarse por la risa.

– Porque tengo mi patrullaje en media hora... – explicó Karin al confundido oficial del Ejército, además de plantarle un rápido beso en los labios sólo porque sí. – Yo no me voy a Nueva Bogotá.

– Pero Rick... – trató de decir Shelby antes de resolver que quizás obtendría respuestas más claras del hombre que lo había metido en esa situación tan embarazosa. – Comandante, tú me dijiste...

Para ese momento Rick ya estaba recuperado de sus quince segundos de fantasía diurna, y le contestó a su amigo del Ejército con soltura, desparpajo y un desentendido encogimiento de hombros.

– Yo nunca te dije que ella se iba a ir a Nueva Bogotá.

Shelby abrió grandes los ojos y la boca; tan confundido estaba que ni se percató de que Karin aprovechaba la ocasión para besarle la mejilla.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Sólo te dije que algunos de mis muchachos iban a ir allá para la misión – contestó inocentemente el comandante Rick Hunter, y varios de sus pilotos corroboraron silenciosamente la historia. – Iba a comentarte que estábamos armando una lista de cosas que les íbamos a dar a los chicos para que nos trajeran de Colombia y te iba a preguntar si querías algo en particular... café, algún souvenir...

La sonrisa de Hunter se extendió de oreja a oreja conforme la estupefacción (y al mismo tiempo, la comprensión) se adueñaban de Dan Shelby.

– Yo nunca dije que Karin se iba a ir – remató finalmente Rick, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme como si nada.

– ¡¿No?! – quiso confirmar Shelby. – Pero---

En ese momento, el capitán Shelby sintió que un par de manos lo hacían girar noventa grados, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar efectivamente, se encontró con un rostro pequeño y ovalado frente a él, con largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y un par de intensos y muy brillantes ojos grises que lo miraban con amor y algo más... potente.

– ¡Ah, diablos, cállate y ven conmigo!

Una vez más Shelby se vio arrastrado al beso que Karin le infligía, y una vez más el recio oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida se encontró a merced de una joven que fácilmente podía tener la mitad de su tamaño, sin que eso afectara demasiado su hombría y orgullo personal.

Además, ella sabía tan bien... y él se sentía tan bien...

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho, y por un segundo los pies de Karin Birkeland dejaron de tocar el frío suelo de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

Mientras su subordinada se deshacía en besos y abrazos con un oficial del Ejército – ¡un infame ex-pisahormigas, para peor! –, el comandante Rick Hunter aprovechaba para revisar en su mente los planes operativos del Escuadrón Skull. Era claro que había que hacer algunos cambios... no podía estar seguro de que todos los miembros de la patrulla estuvieran en condiciones de prestar toda la atención posible a sus instrumentos y al pilotaje.

Claro, la seguridad venía primero, y Rick Hunter prefería pasar encerrado un año con Lynn Kyle antes que permitir que uno de sus pilotos se sentara en la cabina de un caza Veritech VF-1 Valkyrie sin estar ciento por ciento concentrado y compenetrado en el vuelo.

Había que tomar una decisión y Rick Hunter la tomó rápidamente.

– ¡Teniente Scheffer! – ordenó el comandante Hunter, y al instante una muchacha delgada de corto cabello castaño se colocó frente a él en posición de firme.

– ¡Señor!

Rick se inclinó al costado para ver por un instante la escena que la tercera teniente Maike Scheffer le bloqueaba sin querer, y entonces el Líder Skull sonrió.

– En vista de que se le ha hecho... imposible... a la teniente Birkeland participar de esta misión de patrullaje, le informo que usted la relevará – anunció Rick, sobresaltando a la joven piloto de combate.

– ¿Señor?

Rick arqueó una ceja e hizo su mejor actuación en la categoría "Lisa Hayes no admite réplica alguna a sus órdenes".

– ¿Algún problema, teniente?

La teniente Scheffer miró hacia atrás, a donde estaba su amiga y camarada de escuadrón todavía a los besos con el capitán del Ejército, y entonces le devolvió a su líder de escuadrón una sonrisa cómplice.

– Ningún problema, señor.

– Así podrá acumular más horas de vuelo – agregó Rick como si esa fuera una razón más y no una excusa inventada sobre la marcha.

– Gracias, señor.

De pronto, la atención de Rick Hunter se enfocó en Karin, que aparentemente había terminado aquella nueva ronda de besos y se había plantado frente a él en una posición de firmes. La chica estaba completamente agitada y su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto; sus ojos estaban abiertos enormes y su boca juntaba el aliento tan necesario para seguir adelante... y a metro y medio detrás de ella, el capitán Shelby se quedaba con la mirada perdida y con aún menos aliento que la propia Karin.

– ¡Comandante! – exclamó Karin, y Rick contestó con pura y absoluta inocencia.

– ¿Sí, teniente Birkeland?

La piloto trató de decir algo primero y cuando no pudo hacerlo miró hacia atrás, hacia el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada... y entonces pudo decirle al comandante Hunter lo que necesitaba dejar en claro.

– Solicito... le pido por favor que me releve del vuelo de patrullaje de hoy.

Tan fuerte fue el impulso de sonreír que Rick tuvo que morderse el labio por dentro para contenerse.

– ¿Por qué?

Nunca como en aquel momento el rostro de Karin se vio más sonrojado ni ella apareció más pequeña y menuda... y la voz de la joven fue casi inaudible cuando le dio la explicación al Líder Skull.

– Surgió una--- una situación imprevista, señor.

– Ya está hecho, teniente – le aseguró Rick, pero no contaba con que ahora Karin era la que ignoraba lo que decían los demás.

– Lamento mucho no poder, pero no creo que pueda ser de utilidad en mi condición...

– Le dije que ya está relevada, teniente – repitió Rick, sacudiendo ligeramente a Karin para llamar la atención de la muchacha. – Maike tomará su lugar.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿No me escuchó, teniente Birkeland? – devolvió el comandante Hunter, esta vez sin poder reprimir la sonrisa enorme y bromista que sus labios querían formar. – ¿Donde tiene la cabeza esta mañana? Pareciera que está enamorada o algo así...

Una sonrisa leve y tímida asomó en el rostro de Karin y la muchacha miró sobre su hombro hacia el oficial del Ejército, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa enorme de un hombre totalmente enamorado.

– Algo así, señor... supongo que sí... – debió reconocer Karin para después mirar a su amiga y ocasional salvadora. – Gracias, Maike.

– Me lo debes, Karin – le contestó Scheffer guiñándole un ojo y después lanzándole una advertencia fingida. – Pero te lo cobro otra vez.

Karin estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero calló cuando sintió el brazo de Shelby rodeándola por detrás para poder acercarla a él, y ella se dejó sin oponer resistencia... e incluso apoyó su cabeza en el hombro bien dispuesto de su amor, al punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

Maike Scheffer volvió a sonreír y no insistió con la conversación. Por su parte, el comandante Hunter hizo una clara evaluación de la situación táctica en el campo de batalla, específicamente de la manera en que una de sus pilotos se dejaba abrazar por el intruso del Ejército, y rápidamente tomó una decisión de comando que involucraría al resto de los efectivos bajo su mando.

– ¡Escuadrón Skull!

– ¡Señor! – contestaron a coro todos los demás presentes que no eran ni Dan Shelby ni Karin Birkeland.

– ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Nadie del Escuadrón pareció entender la instrucción, haciendo que Rick se viera obligado de mala gana a aclararse hasta que no quedara ni la menor posibilidad de duda.

– Los que tengan algo que hacer, vayan a hacerlo; los que no, búsquense algo útil para hacer – ordenó tajantemente el comandante Rick Hunter. – De cualquier manera, quiero esta sala vacía en quince segundos. ¡A la carrera!

Los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull eran profesionales, y ninguno hubiera osado en desobedecer una orden tan clara y directa como aquella. Las únicas demoras se produjeron cuando los pilotos que todavía tenían que prepararse para poder ir a la pista se apuraron en terminar con los aprestos, pero de cualquier manera, al cabo de tres minutos sólo quedaban en aquella sala de prevuelo el capitán Daniel Shelby, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland y el comandante Rick Hunter.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni había nada especialmente difícil o importante para decir. La mirada azul y orgullosa de Rick Hunter iba de Dan a Karin y de Karin a Dan, y éstos últimos le devolvían en su expresión al Líder Skull una gratitud que no conocía límites... y que Shelby apenas pudo poner en palabras cortas y claras quince o veinte segundos después.

– Gracias, Rick.

El comandante Hunter no contestó. Sencillamente dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse de allí. Rick continuó caminando hacia la puerta, ignorando a los dos amigos que acababan de descubrir de una vez por todas el vínculo profundo que los unía, tanto para no molestarlos como para que ellos no notaran la gigantesca sonrisa que tenía el Líder Skull.

Antes de desaparecer de la sala y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Rick Hunter sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y a su subordinada.

La puerta se cerró y la sala de prevuelo se sintió enorme y cavernosa para los dos jóvenes... pero no se sintió solitaria.

Ya nada sería solitario en las vidas de aquellos muchachos, menos aún mientras estuvieran completamente entregados en los brazos del otro y mirándose no ya a los ojos, sino a sus propias almas.

– Wow... – suspiró Shelby en un esfuerzo por ponerle humor a la situación antes de verse obligado a besar otra vez a Karin. – Hunter sí que me asustó...

– Eres un tonto – lo reprendió Karin con tono bromista que súbitamente se tornó serio a más no poder. – ¿Me perdonas?

– ¿Por qué?

– Por lo del otro día... por haberte... por hacer lo que hice.

Su voz se quebró en un sollozo y tuvo que parar por un segundo para recomponerse. Después, haciendo acopio de todas sus energías, Karin se obligó a mirar a los ojos a Shelby y a seguir tratando de explicar aquel momento de tristeza que todavía la hacía sentir culpable... un momento que debía aclarar ante él para que no volviera a envenenar lo que estaba naciendo entre los dos.

– Estaba---

Un dedo se posó suavemente en los labios de Karin, silenciándola y acariciándola a la vez, mientras que otro dedo enjugaba las lágrimas que insistían en escapar de sus ojos... y nunca como en ese momento deseó Karin pasar la eternidad en el abrazo de aquel hombre, sobre todo cuando escuchó su voz baja y cargada de cariño.

– No tienes que explicármelo, amor...

– ¿Qué?

Él sonrió con genuina travesura, y su sonrisa pareció dibujarse en sus ojos pardos.

– Si quieres, me lo explicas después... ahora, sólo te pido una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber ella, y Shelby sonrió antes de besarla tiernamente en la punta de la nariz.

– Bésame de vuelta que se siente lindo.

El capitán Daniel Shelby, oficial condecorado por valor en combate, se sintió encandilar por esa enorme y emocionada sonrisa, así como por el brillo urgente de los ojos de Karin, y su pulso se aceleró cuando la sintió acercarse más y más a él, cuando sintió su cuerpo pequeño apretándose contra el suyo al punto de poder sentir su figura incluso con el traje de vuelo y su propio uniforme interponiéndose entre los dos.

Era un sueño hecho realidad... su propio sueño... y el de ella también.

En cuanto a la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland, no hubo ningún inconveniente en cumplir con el pedido del oficial del Ejército... más aún ahora que tenían la sala de prevuelo sólo para ellos dos, y nada más que hacer por un buen rato.

**************************************************

**Viernes 31 de agosto de 2012**

La sesión de aquel mediodía en el Senado de la Tierra Unida transcurría sin demasiados sobresaltos, y los legisladores que se habían hecho presentes en el recinto continuaban participando del debate y de la sesión sin mucho entusiasmo; más de uno aprovechaba alguna pausa o la ausencia de cámaras del Canal Senatorial para echarle un vistazo a su reloj, luego de lo cual solían venir muecas de desesperación por el tiempo que llevaba esa reunión.

El temario de la sesión había sido espectacularmente anodino: las usuales cuestiones de procedimiento, media docena de proyectos que buscaban declarar "de interés del Senado" cosas que iban desde el proyecto para celebrar el Mundial de Fútbol de 2014 hasta el ciclo de conciertos de la Filarmónica de Nueva Berlín, una propuesta para un fondo especial de incentivo a la agricultura en la Región de Asia Meridional, otro proyecto sobre la reorganización del Sistema Bancario Central de la Tierra Unida y algunas otras medidas de escasa repercusión en el público.

Mientras los ujieres del Senado iban y venían con tazas de café y otras bebidas pedidas por los senadores, y el senador por Vancouver terminaba con su alocución final en defensa del proyecto de impuesto a la compraventa intercontinental de alimentos, el senador Draza Varankovic miraba uno a uno a los demás miembros de su bancada, como si estuviera intercambiando con ellos alguna señal desconocida para el resto de los senadores de la Tierra Unida.

Después de ese extraño chequeo y una vez finalizado el discurso del senador canadiense, Varankovic ajustó su micrófono y se dirigió al presidente del Senado con el tono formal y preciso que exigía el protocolo de la Cámara.

– Pido la palabra, señor Presidente.

Un tanto sorprendido por aquel pedido de Varankovic, que no se había anotado en la lista de oradores de la sesión, el presidente Burckhardt frunció el ceño y lo pensó sólo por dos minutos antes de contestar al pedido del senador opositor.

– Tiene la palabra el senador por Nueva Belgrado.

– Gracias, señor Presidente – contestó Varankovic con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, para entonces romper el protocolo de la cámara y hablar directamente a sus colegas. – Señores senadores, les pido disculpas por esta irregularidad, pero debo pedirles que me tengan paciencia ya que se trata de un asunto de suma urgencia.

Como era de esperarse, estalló el cuchicheo entre los demás miembros del Senado de la Tierra Unida. Algunos, los más veteranos y tradicionalistas, miraban con malos ojos esa ruptura protocolar que había cometido Varankovic, mientras los demás senadores, especialmente aquellos que preferían ocuparse de las cosas concretas y no del puntilloso protocolo senatorial, se preguntaban unos a otros si tenían idea de qué podía ser ese "asunto de suma urgencia" que mencionara el senador serbio.

Como ninguno de los senadores podía contestar ese pedido, no tardó mucho en hacerse el silencio en el recinto de sesiones, al tiempo que todos los senadores de la Tierra Unida escuchaban con absoluta atención a Draza Varankovic y a lo que estaba diciendo en su sorpresivo discurso.

– Nadie puede negar que las pasadas semanas han sido críticas para el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Y nadie puede negar que la acción del Gobierno, aunque necesaria en muchos casos, ha sido poco eficaz para contener la crisis. En muchos casos, hasta ha agravado los problemas que debió enfrentar, con consecuencias desastrosas y de público conocimiento.

Varias miradas asesinas se clavaron en Varankovic, principalmente de parte de los senadores alineados con el Gobierno, pero el potencial de incidentes entre oficialistas y opositores fue afortunadamente insuficiente como para provocar la batahóla que aquellas palabras hubieran desatado en otras condiciones. Si era a causa del interés que todos tenían en lo que estaba diciendo el "líder más serio de la Oposición" o porque todos estaban demasiado cansados y hartos tras la sesión, no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin detenerse por un segundo, Varankovic acusó recibo de las miradas que recibía de la bancada oficialista, y sonrió antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento.

– A pesar de nuestras diferencias políticas e ideológicas, siempre he apreciado y respetado al Primer Ministro, y lo considero como un hombre de honor e integridad – proclamó el senador Varankovic con tanta sinceridad aparente que sólo el más cínico la hubiera reconocido por la actuación que era... y el Senado estaba lleno de cínicos. – Sin embargo, mi deber me obliga a preguntarme si realmente, a la luz de los acontecimientos, está en condiciones de afrontar las múltiples exigencias de conducir al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en esta dura etapa de la Historia.

Las miradas reprobatorias se convirtieron en murmullos cada vez más audibles, y varios de los senadores oficialistas trataron de ponerse de pie para ensayar sus propias rupturas del protocolo y contestar directamente a Varankovic, pero fueron llamados rápidamente al orden por los mazazos del presidente Burckhardt y la reacción moderadora de sus compañeros de bancada más tranquilos.

Compaginando de manera magistral sus emociones aparentes con el ambiente que se vivía, el senador Varankovic cerró los ojos, meneó levemente la cabeza y calló un segundo antes de retomar su discurso con voz sentida, como si quisiera mostrarle a todos los que estaban allí que lo que iba a proponer era algo que atentaba contra todas sus convicciones, pero que era necesario.

– No es algo agradable para mí plantear esto ante ustedes, mis estimados colegas, pero menos agradable es dejar que la situación continúe con su curso.

Varankovic calló por un instante, como si estuviera sintiendo sobre sí el peso de todas esas miradas reprobatorias e inquietas, provocándole dolor en todo su ser... y esa era precisamente la idea que el senador opositor quería dejar en la impresión de todos los presentes en la sesión.

No hubo necesidad de fingir el dolor: el debate en la bancada de Varankovic respecto del "plan" había sido agrio y extremadamente violento. Ese dolor todavía era patente y fuerte para el senador por Nueva Belgrado, y le bastó sólo con recordarlo para que su expresión lo manifestara con habilidad al momento de lanzar ante un Senado desprevenido la carta política más brutal que alguna vez hubiera puesto en juego.

– Por lo tanto, propongo que este Senado manifieste a la brevedad posible si la actual administración de la Tierra Unida sigue gozando de su confianza para conducir los asuntos públicos.

Sólo por un segundo el recinto del Senado quedó congelado en un silencio palpable, y nada se movía ni parecía reaccionar.

Pero sólo duró un segundo efímero.

Y allí estalló el caos que había estado ausente durante casi toda la sesión; los senadores oficialistas más iracundos empezaron a proferir epítetos y los más moderados se sumaban con críticas propias, todas dirigidas contra un Draza Varankovic que permanecía sentado y estoico cual Gandhi frente a la infantería británica. Los flashes de cientos de cámaras fotográficas enceguecían a todos los que estaban en el recinto, y las voces excitadas de los corresponsales televisivos y de los otros medios de comunicación se escuchaban como parte del ruido de fondo

Ni los llamados al orden de Burckhardt ni el tronar repetido y ensordecedor de la maza ceremonial del Presidente del Senado lograba tranquilizar las aguas de la Cámara.

Los senadores opositores, por otro lado, se abalanzaban sobre la puerta que Varankovic había dejado abierta con su propuesta, atropellándose unos a otros para demostrar su apoyo a la imprevista moción de censura.

– Secundo la moción, señor Presidente – dijo el senador por Texas, aunque se vio opacado por el grito vehemente del senador por Vladivostok.

– ¡Secundo la moción, señor Presidente!

En su banca, el senador Lynn Kyle estaba callado y pasmado por el frenesí que se había desatado en la cámara, a tal punto que el sonido de una llamada entrante en su teléfono celular lo sacudió perceptiblemente. Kyle atendió el teléfono, tratando de disimular su sobresalto, y entonces escuchó a través del aparato la voz de Sean Brent silbándole una orden en tono odioso.

– _¡Vota!_

Kyle hizo una mueca de disgusto que nadie notó, ocupados como estaban todos los senadores en bramar sobre la propuesta de Varankovic, pero al cabo de un rato, todos los ojos de la Cámara se clavaron en él cuando anunció a voz en cuello, poniéndose de pie incluso, su opinión sobre la propuesta.

– ¡Secundo la moción, señor Presidente!

Los quince segundos de atención de Kyle duraron poco, ya que para algarabía de los opositores y consternación de los oficialistas, pero para igual sorpresa de todos los presentes y de los que seguían la sesión por los medios, la figura maciza del senador por Voronezh se levantó de su escaño y proclamó con voz tronante:

– ¡Señor Presidente, secundo la moción! – bramó Mikhail Grushin, seguido luego por varios de los demás miembros rusos del Senado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el porte impasible del presidente Burckhardt se resquebrajó, y la expresión del presidente del Senado de la Tierra Unida fue de incredulidad absoluta al tiempo que se le escapaba una sola palabra en tono de maldición:

– ¡¿Grushin?!

Sin darse por aludido, el senador Grushin volvía a sentarse en su banca mientras varios de sus demás colegas del bloque ruso manifestaban su apoyo a la propuesta de una moción de censura; el resto sólo permanecía en silencio y desviando la mirada. Los gritos de los oficialistas, acusando a Grushin de traición, se confundían con las manifestaciones de aliento de los opositores a la administración, y fue sólo tras repetidos, insistentes y poderosos golpes de la maza ceremonial que algo parecido al orden volvió al campo de batalla que se hacía llamar "recinto de sesiones del Senado de la Tierra Unida".

Una vez tranquilizado el ambiente, el presidente Burckhardt instruyó al secretario de la Cámara para que contabilizara efectivamente los sufragios, algo que no tomó más de unos pocos minutos de cuidadoso y observado trabajo.

Terminada su labor, el secretario escribió los resultados en una hoja de papel que rápidamente dejó en el estrado del presidente Burckhard. Éste se acomodó los anteojos y leyó los resultados en silencio y para sí mismo, sin más expresión visible que una mueca incalificable.

Finalmente, cuando la tensión estaba a punto de destrozar el silencio del recinto y transformarlo en una nueva batalla campal, Hans Burckhardt carraspeó la garganta y acercó el micrófono a su boca para proclamar al Senado los resultados de aquella extraña, inesperada y cataclísmica vocación.

– Tenemos treinta y dos respaldos a la moción presentada por el senador por Nueva Belgrado – leyó Burckhardt haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y gestos de los senadores más vehementes. – De acuerdo al Reglamento de Procedimientos, la moción quedará incluida en el temario del Senado, a ser considerada por la Cámara en fecha a determinarse posteriormente.

La matemática legislativa era inapelable: treinta y dos senadores eran apenas dos más de los necesarios para forzar la inclusión de una moción extraordinaria en el temario de futuras sesiones, y no alcanzaba ni por asomo a la mayoría necesaria para debatir el tema allí mismo. Y eso era algo que todos aceptaban, oficialistas y opositores por igual, pero con distintas emociones.

Aquellos que se habían ilusionado con forzar allí mismo el debate para censurar a Pelletier dejaron escapar lamentos en voz baja; los oficialistas, por otro lado, mantuvieron sus sonrisas y sus expresiones orgullosas mientras por dentro suspiraban aliviados. El resto, en tanto, miraba confundido el insólito espectáculo, preguntándose qué diablos iría a ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Los celulares de todos los senadores rugieron con llamadas que iban y venían.

Y mientras tanto, en la oficina desde donde había seguido la sesión por televisión, Sean Brent sonreía con la íntima satisfacción de saber que algo grande acababa de ponerse en movimiento.

El asesor político apagó el televisor justo en el momento en que las cámaras de la MBS enfocaban el rostro confundido y atónito del senador Lynn Kyle.

**************************************************

Al margen de toda la locura política que ya se hacía sentir en el SDF-1, el almirante Henry Gloval tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Cosas serias y grandes, que sin embargo pasaban inadvertidas ante la gran lupa de la opinión pública.

Los atentados de la Vanguardia de la Paz, si bien brutales y permanentes, habían anestesiado a buena parte del público respecto de la violencia política que continuaba azotando al continente. Pero eso no quería decir que Gloval y el resto del mando militar, así como los burócratas de los ministerios de Seguridad y Defensa, pudieran darse ese lujo, y era por eso que cada nuevo atentado terrorista era estudiado cuidadosamente por todas las agencias involucradas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les permitiera dar un golpe devastador a los terroristas.

Y quizás aquel incidente detallado en el reporte que el almirante Gloval leía con tanta atención en la soledad de su oficina personal proveyera alguna clave al respecto.

"_ATENTADO TERRORISTA DESTRUYE INSTALACIÓN INDUSTRIAL DE LA CORPORACIÓN MERIDIAN – 30 MUERTOS_", rezaba el título de un artículo periodístico sobre el tema, tomado de uno de los diarios de la ciudad de Denver.

El almirante frunció el ceño y le dio una pitada más a su pipa, poniendo su mente en claro.

El artículo periodístico no revelaba demasiado a excepción de los hechos: que la Vanguardia de la Paz se había hecho responsable por la destrucción de una instalación perteneciente a la Corporación Meridian, emplazada en el medio del desierto. La bomba había destrozado por completo el lugar, matando a todos los operarios del turno nocturno de la instalación, que pertenecían a un programa de inclusión de los Zentraedi en la fuerza laboral de la región de Denver.

Era la primera vez que la Vanguardia atacaba objetivos que no fueran militares o gubernamentales, y era la primera vez que había víctimas Zentraedi...

Todo parecía indicar a la Vanguardia de la Paz, pero había demasiadas cosas extrañas en todo ese asunto... demasiados gatos encerrados que quizás se le hubieran escapado a la opinión pública y a los interesados locales, pero no a las personas que estaban manejando la respuesta gubernamental a la campaña terrorista.

Desde el primer momento, semejante incidente y sus peculiaridades asociadas habían atraído la atención del GTU, y las órdenes de la ministra Gorbunova y del ministro Eitan –quienes le aseguraron a Gloval que contaban con el respaldo del Primer Ministro– eran explícitas: la Policía Militar Global debía hacerse cargo de la investigación.

El almirante no había perdido tiempo y había avisado al brigadier Aldershot sobre la misión, y éste le prometió poner a cargo de la tarea a uno de sus mejores oficiales, junto con otras promesas y garantías que Gloval esperaba con ansias que se pudieran cumplir. Pero a pesar de las órdenes, Gloval no se sentía del todo cómodo dejando este asunto en manos del brigadier Aldershot y sus mastines... necesitaba tener sus propios ojos y oídos en el terreno, investigando a la par de ellos y reportándole directamente a él.

¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?, se preguntó Gloval. Él era un militar, un capitán nato, hecho y derecho, cuya vida era el comandar un buque o una nave espacial y cumplir su deber, pero ahora se le pedía que condujera los destinos de millones de hombres y mujeres de uniforme al máximo nivel del Gobierno, exponiéndolo (y exponiéndolos a ellos) a las intrigas y jugarretas sucias del poder… y naturalmente, los resultados obtenidos eran los que cabían esperar.

Una vez más el almirante Henry Gloval se hizo la pregunta: ¿En qué momento dejó de ser un militar para convertirse en un… un político de uniforme?

El humo de un nuevo pitido llenó el aire hasta donde Henry Gloval podía verlo, y una fea mueca se dibujó en las facciones severas y angulosas del Supremo Comandante de la Tierra Unida. No sabía cómo explicarlo ni justificarlo si se lo decía a alguien más, pero un presentimiento estaba consumiendo al almirante. Una vaga sensación de que había mucho más detrás de ese atentado que la Vanguardia de la Paz, algo oscuro y peligroso... algo que quizás fuera una amenaza más grande y terrible que la propia Vanguardia.

Algo que pedía a gritos ser descubierto.

Algo que Gloval debía averiguar por sus propios medios.

El timbre de la oficina sonó, y el almirante abrió la puerta con sólo oprimir un botón de su escritorio; una pequeña innovación tecnológica que sólo había comenzado a usar desde hacía un par de semanas.

Al instante, la comandante Lisa Hayes ingresó en la oficina privada del almirante, siempre profesional y exudando ese aire de eficiencia y severidad que la caracterizaban… pero había algo más en esos ojos verdes, algo que estremeció a Henry Gloval como pocas cosas en la vida.

Frialdad. Lisa Hayes le estaba lanzando la mirada más glacial que podía.

"_¿Y qué esperabas, Henry? ¿Un abrazo?_" pensó el almirante. "_La pusiste bajo arresto cuando ella solamente trataba de salvar la situación del desastre que tú armaste…_"

De cualquier manera, cualquier rencor o recelo que Lisa sintiera hacia él era irrelevante; lo único que importaba era que Gloval necesitaba a alguien de extrema confianza para aquella tarea… y no había nadie en quien más confiara el almirante que en la joven que había insistido en hacer lo correcto aún arriesgándolo todo.

– ¿Pidió verme, almirante? – dijo Lisa con un tono tan frío e impersonal como su mirada.

– Así es, Lisa – le respondió Gloval con tono paternal, señalando luego uno de los asientos de la oficina. – Por favor, toma asiento.

Lisa se sentó en el asiento que Gloval le indicaba y después se quedó callada mirando al almirante, que por alguna razón no se resolvía a poner el tema sobre la mesa. Ese silencio junto con la manera en que Gloval sostenía su sempiterna pipa, más que cualquier otra cosa, despertaron en Lisa Hayes un temor creciente hacia lo que el Supremo Comandante tuviera en mente para ella.

En silencio y sin desviar la mirada, la comandante Hayes se fortificó para lo que fuera que Gloval le ordenara hacer... y si por un lado ella no se sentía demasiado inquieta por tener que enfrentar una posible misión, por otro lado ella no podía dejar de resentir que el almirante siempre recurriera a ella para esas cosas.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, se obligó a reconocer Lisa, eso sólo era la muestra de la confianza que el almirante tenía por ella... a pesar de ciertos incidentes como los ocurridos durante la ley marcial. Todavía sentía una cierta corriente de recelo entre ella y Gloval, que ambos se esforzaban en dejar atrás pero que no podían ignorar del todo...

Entonces, para sorpresa de Lisa, el almirante dio una pitada final y apoyó su pipa en el cenicero. Después, sin más movimientos que los indispensables, el almirante Gloval se acomodó la gorra para que no le tapara la vista, y miró fijamente a la joven mujer de uniforme blanco sentada del otro lado del escritorio.

– Tengo órdenes para usted, comandante Hayes.

Lisa asintió y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el almirante tenía para decirle.

**************************************************

– Ah, doctor Winslow, qué gusto verlo... – le dio la bienvenida Spier al científico en cuanto éste entró a la sala de reuniones del edificio principal de la Corporación Meridian. – Confío en que pudo dejar lo que había que dejar antes de que los terroristas volaran el edificio.

Por su parte, Winslow no parecía estar muy gustoso de ver al otro hombre y menos todavía lo estaba después de escuchar aquella mención a la voladura de su laboratorio abandonado, pero disimuló ese disgusto bastante bien y de manera muy convincente.

– No se preocupe, Spier.

– Qué bueno saberlo.

Spier señaló una de las sillas de la sala y le indicó a Winslow que tomara asiento, cosa que el científico no dudó en hacer lo antes posible. Una vez sentados y antes de que Spier dijera nada, el doctor Winslow lanzó su primer disparo.

– ¿Me llamó por algo en particular o sólo quería decirme eso?

– Qué humor, doctor... qué humor que trae hoy – le contestó el otro hombre meneando la cabeza, para después buscar entre sus cosas una edición de periódico. – ¿Recuerda aquellos problemas que se nos presentaron en la fase operativa del Plan?

– Por supuesto.

Spier arrojó sobre la mesa y en dirección de Winslow el periódico, sonriendo una de sus sonrisas sardónicas mientras veía la cara de confusión del científico.

– No sabe cuánto me alegra traerle buenas noticias...

Con reticencia, el doctor Winslow tomó el periódico y leyó los títulos que figuraban en su tapa, y al ver uno de ellos quedó prácticamente congelado. Sus dedos temblaban mientras sostenían el ejemplar y su boca quedó semiabierta en una mueca de incredulidad que divirtió demasiado a Rudolf Spier.

Pero a Winslow no le importaba en absoluto lo que Spier pudiera pensar, sólo le interesaba el titular que había atrapado su atención: "_EL GTU ANUNCIA EL LANZAMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA DE LA INICIATIVA DE PURIFICACIÓN ATMOSFÉRICA_", junto al copete que acompañaba al titular: "_La Corporación Meridian de Denver, una de las ganadoras de la licitación_".

Y el resto de la nota era más explicativa todavía, porque según lo que decía el periodista que la escribió, Meridian había sido seleccionada por el GTU junto con otras quince corporaciones del resto del mundo para que produjeran un compuesto químico que sería utilizado en el proyecto de purificación atmosférica. El resto de la nota se perdía en cálculos políticos y de supuestos intereses que en honor a la verdad no le interesaban a Winslow, pero el tema principal era de extrema importancia, porque el GTU había decidido otorgarle un contrato a Meridian para la producción de químicos que serían dispersados por la atmósfera con el fin de limpiarla de la polución dejada por los Zentraedi durante su bombardeo, y quizás...

– ¿Qué piensa, doctor? – preguntó Spier al notar que la molestia del científico cedía lugar al interés y al cálculo.

– Puede servirnos.

– ¿Pero?

– Este programa va a estar bajo supervisión militar – contestó Winslow rápidamente, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa para poder mirar bien a Spier y que no le quedara duda de que estaba diciendo las cosas en serio. – Dudo que podamos agregarle algún "aditivo" a los químicos sin que lo noten los inspectores militares.

Para sorpresa de Winslow, la única reacción de Spier fue encogerse de hombros como si no fuera mayor complicación, y sonreír.

– En ese caso, doctor Winslow, tendremos que agudizar el ingenio... ¿no le parece?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Spier con tanta rapidez como había aparecido, y el ex oficial de Inteligencia se inclinó hacia adelante para luego mirar a Winslow con expresión dura e inquisitiva. Su voz sonó tajante y terminante al hablar.

– Le haré una pregunta, doctor Winslow, y deseo que sea completamente sincero: ¿Es posible introducir a Némesis en los químicos que serán utilizados en la Iniciativa?

Enfrentado a un problema de esas características, el doctor Winslow se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, cosa que Spier comprendió y aceptó a pesar de su comprensible impaciencia al respecto. Mientras Spier aguardaba, Winslow pensaba las distintas alternativas e iba descartando las que fueran impracticables, aunque lo único de su proceso mental que quedaba en evidencia era su expresión absorta y cierto tic nervioso de sujetarse fuertemente la barbilla.

– Teóricamente sí... – respondió con algunas dudas y de mala gana el doctor Winslow, como si la alternativa que tenía en mente no fuera completamente de su agrado. – Como ya le dije, la cuestión de hacer que pase inadvertido en las inspecciones será el problema más crítico que tendríamos que enfrentar... pero no es insoluble.

Otra vez sonrió Spier, y Winslow pudo jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa como esa que no estuviera en el rostro de un tiburón.

– En ese caso, doctor... le sugiero que empiece a aplicar su ingenio.

Y así, tan rápido como había empezado todo, Spier se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a abandonar la sala de reuniones, dejando una última y pertinente instrucción al doctor Roger Winslow.

– No lo interrumpiré más, doctor. Tiene todavía mucho trabajo por delante.

*************************************************

– ¡Hola, amor, hasta que llegaste!

A diferencia de lo habitual, el saludo alegre de Rick no levantó el ánimo de Lisa Hayes sino que logró ponerla de peor humor. No era culpa de Rick, desde luego, pero escucharlo tan feliz al final del día cuando en poco tiempo más ella tendría que decirle algo que le cambiaría la cara para mal era una cosa que empeoraba el ya resentido humor de la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Felizmente ignorante del estado de ánimo de su novia, el comandante Hunter seguía yendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios a modo de bienvenida en cuanto la tuvo al alcance de sus brazos.

– Estaba preparando un plato de lujo, Lisa... bah, no es tan de lujo como puedes imaginar, pero sí lo estoy haciendo con todo el amor...

Sin decir nada, Lisa se dejó llevar por Rick al interior de la casa... temía decir algo por miedo a arruinar el humor tan alegre que su novio parecía tener esa noche.

– Pensé que más tarde querrías ir a caminar un poco, la noche está preciosa... no tanto como tú, pero no se le puede pedir más a la vida...

Cuando él le estampó un nuevo beso en la mejilla, algo que normalmente la dejaría viendo estrellitas y con hambre de más, la comandante Hayes sintió que se le hacía un nudo insoportable en el estómago. Incapaz de seguir guardándose la mala noticia por más tiempo, Lisa se apartó con cuidado de los brazos de Rick y juntó fuerzas para hacer el anuncio... sólo para encontrarse que no podía ver esos ojos azules y chispeantes de alegría y decirle así como así que...

– Lo lamento, Rick, no puedo...

– ¿Pasó algo? – el tono de preocupación de Rick era inconfundible, y Lisa se sintió aún peor por inquietarlo que lo que ya estaba por todo ese asunto.

– Tengo que irme a dormir temprano... mañana tengo un vuelo que tomar.

– ¿Un vuelo? – repitió Rick con inquietud perceptible en su voz y su expresión. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lisa intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo... no podía evadir al hombre de quien estaba enamorada al momento de decirle las nuevas órdenes que había recibido. Él tenía que saberlo y lo menos que podía hacer ella era ser completamente sincera con él y enfrentarlo. Era lo menos que él se merecía.

Rick dio unos pasos y la tomó en sus brazos, sin percatarse de que con eso sólo hizo que Lisa se sintiera más miserable... pero al mismo tiempo, logró hacerla sentir más segura y protegida, y finalmente cuando la soltó, ella ya estaba con más fuerzas para contarle la mala noticia.

– El almirante me ha dado nuevas órdenes hoy...

– Órdenes – murmuró Rick la palabra como si fuera un insulto, y el estómago de Lisa dio un vuelco en anticipación a la reacción que Rick tendría cuando terminara de decirle lo que se venía para ella.

– Tengo que volar a Denver para ser observadora... en una investigación por un atentado terrorista que ocurrió en la ciudad.

Rick no dijo nada al principio y el silencio fue mucho peor y más doloroso para Lisa que cualquier estallido de furia de él. En lugar de entrar a maldecir, el comandante Hunter frunció el ceño y puso una cara que Lisa no supo distinguir si era de enojo o de dolor.

El comandante Hunter retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a través de una ventana en dirección a la calle. No había tránsito de automóviles a esa hora, y sólo dos o tres personas estaban caminando. Lisa quiso decirle algo que atenuara el golpe pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; no había nada que pudiera decir que ayudara a levantar el ánimo del amor de su vida después de aquella encantadora noticia.

Mientras Lisa seguía callada, Rick mascullaba su furia y se repetía para sus adentros incontables maldiciones que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta por temor a lastimar a Lisa...

– Observadora – masculló Rick después de un rato, casi escupiendo la palabra. – Gloval quiere que vayas a Denver a que espíes para él en una investigación por un caso de terrorismo...

Lisa asintió levemente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar sin que Rick enloqueciera.

– Algo así.

– ¿No le bastó con que casi te mataran la última vez que fuiste a esa ciudad? – lanzó Rick con pena y furia en la voz, y Lisa pudo notar en su mirada que no había enojo... sino miedo. Puro y descarnado miedo, miedo a que ella volviera a sufrir algo a consecuencia de un viaje a esa ciudad.

Ella sabía que él todavía se culpaba por no haber llegado a tiempo. Era algo tonto y sin sentido, ya que Rick estaba del otro lado del continente cuando su vuelo a Denver fue derribado, pero nadie dijo que las culpas personales debían tener sentido.

– Rick...

– En serio lo digo... – continuó Rick, lanzando bilis en cada palabra. – No entiendo qué le pasa a ese hombre.

Lisa no quiso decir nada: sabía que Rick tenía que desahogarse cuanto antes, que tenía que quitarse el mal trago de la boca antes de que pudiera ella razonar con él, y fue así que se quedó en silencio y mirando a su novio con tristeza mientras él continuaba descargándose.

– Tendré que ir un día al SDF-1 a enseñarle que tiene que dejarte en paz---

Al diablo con la paciencia y el desahogo.

Sin poder resistirlo más, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes se abalanzó sobre Rick y lo atrapó en sus brazos sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Luego, cuando lo tuvo completamente a su merced, Lisa se lanzó con desesperación a besarlo, a sentir sus labios en los de ella, a calmar con el sabor de su amor el dolor por la inminente partida y separación que tendrían que enfrentar.

Y fue todo lo que ella esperaba.

Al principio Lisa sintió la amargura y el dolor de Rick, pero bien pronto pudo notar en los labios de su novio el amor profundo que él sentía hacia ella, y aún más... el hambre que él tenía de ella, el deseo y la pasión... y el anhelo de no desperdiciar un sólo segundo más que los dos pudieran compartir.

Fue algo bueno y necesario para los dos, y fue así que dejaron que ese beso se prolongara todo el tiempo que quisieron, sin intentar separarse hasta que literalmente no pudieran respirar. Cuando el momento llegó, Lisa se separó con reticencia de su novio y levantó la mirada, estremeciéndose al ver los ojos azules de Rick centelleando de amor y sin un trazo de amargura por ningún lado...

– Necesitaba eso – reconoció el piloto con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de besar a Lisa en la frente.

– Lo sé.

Rick apoyó su frente en la de Lisa y cerró los ojos, dejándose sobrellevar por las sensaciones de tenerla cerca, de tener a esa hermosa y adorable mujer completamente para sí. Quiso ser capaz de mantenerla a su lado, de protegerla hasta de su propia obstinación en cumplir su deber, de convencerla de no partir en aquella misión que sólo lograría mantenerlos separados, pero supo que sería imposible aún al momento de hacer un esfuerzo lastimero y final.

– Lisa, no quiero que vayas.

– Pero tengo que ir – respondió ella suavemente.

– Sabía que ibas a decir eso – contestó con una sonrisa resignada el comandante Hunter, al tiempo que la apretaba en su abrazo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

– Unos días, todavía no sé cuántos...

El piloto la miró a los ojos y ella sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear, más cuando él se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y le besó los labios con ternura. Ella quiso devolverle el favor y llegó a hacer algunos estragos en la boca de su novio, pero Rick logró escaparse de ella con la misma habilidad que tenía para evadir misiles enemigos y se mantuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca de Lisa Hayes, sonriéndole de manera traviesa.

– Lisa Hayes, hay días en que odio tu trabajo.

– Te diré, piloto... en vez de odiar mi trabajo y hacerte el quejoso, ¿por qué no terminas con la cena? – replicó ella, y ante la mirada de perplejidad de Rick, Lisa agregó en su tono más sugerente posible. – Mientras más rápido termines, más pronto podré irme a la cama...

Fiel a su eterna incapacidad para captar indirectas, el comandante Rick Hunter se llevó una mano a la cabeza y respondió con una pregunta que denotaba su total perplejidad.

– ¿Tan rápido quieres dormir?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y Rick creyó que acabaría incendiándose en ese dulce e intenso fuego verde.

Y después, sin que el piloto opusiera alguna objeción, Lisa se acercó a él con una expresión depredadora en el rostro. Totalmente subyugado por aquella pequeña y apasionada mujer, el comandante Hunter no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa hambrienta cuando sintió las manos de Lisa Hayes rodeándolo y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, o cuando sintió el aliento suave y caluroso de su novia rozándole la piel y diciéndole con palabras susurradas y cargadas de pasión que...

– ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de "dormir", piloto?

Y el beso que Rick recibió entonces fue sólo la antesala de la noche.

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente el comandante Rick Hunter debió despertarse y despertar a Lisa para que ella pudiera alistarse para su vuelo, el recuerdo de la noche que los dos habían pasado fue lo bastante intenso como para que a pesar de todo hubiera una sonrisa en el rostro del piloto.

*************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- A veces la fortuna le sonríe a unos mientras que se muere de risa de otros… lamentablemente, esas cosas también pasan en el mundo de los H2.

- Además, hay que ir acelerando el desarrollo de ciertas líneas conforme nos acercamos a la recta final…

- Para aclarar cualquier confusión: en esta historia el GTU tiene un sistema de gobierno parlamentario, en donde el jefe del Gobierno (el Primer Ministro) permanece en su cargo siempre y cuando tenga una mayoría favorable en el Legislativo… y siempre y cuando el Legislativo no vote para destituirlo de su cargo (un "voto de censura")… en eso consiste la maniobra.

- Espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo para este 2009, y les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones. Además y como es habitual, aprovecho para saludar y agradecer a mis estimadas colegas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats por toda su amistad y apoyo…

- ¡Muchísima suerte en todo y nos estaremos viendo dentro de dos semanas con el Capítulo 28!


	39. Capítulo 28 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo ****XXVIII: Movimientos en la Niebla**

**********************************************************************

**Sábado 1 de septiembre de 2012**

El VC-33D era la más moderna variante del clásico y ubicuo transporte militar VC-33 "Mom's Kitchen". Las "Cocinitas de Mamá" eran los transportes aéreos livianos por excelencia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y no había región de la Tierra en donde la actividad militar no incluyera la presencia de esas útiles y confiables aeronaves.

Desde las estaciones de investigación científica en Groenlandia y la Antártida hasta los desiertos de todo el mundo y las cubiertas de los portaaviones en los océanos y mares de la Tierra, los VC-33 estaban presentes con el emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida pintado en los costados y alas, transportando equipos, suministros, armas y personal a todos los confines del planeta.

Pero el VC-33D no estaba diseñado para llevar cargamento o transportar soldados apretujados como ganado. El VC-33D era una variante de transporte VIP empleada por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para mover a sus generales y almirantes, así como a los dignatarios del GTU, a distintos rincones de la Tierra para el cumplimiento de sus tareas oficiales... especialmente, cuando se trataba de tareas en lugares que no gozaran del beneficio de una pista que permitiera el aterrizaje de los aviones de transporte VIP más vistosos del GTU.

Para el cumplimiento de su misión, el VC-33D contaba con comodidades apropiadas para una aeronave VIP, con espacios de trabajo para el uso de sus pasajeros y un sofisticado equipo de comunicaciones y sistemas electrónicos de apoyo. Toda esa parafernalia, que hasta incluía asientos cuyas coberturas estaban engalanadas con el escudo de armas del GTU, hacía que aquellas aeronaves fueran virtuales oficinas voladoras que nada tenían que envidiarles a las de las torres del Centro de Gobierno o a las más espartanas del SDF-1.

Esas comodidades, irónicamente, hacían que la comandante Lisa Hayes se sintiera menos a gusto en el vuelo que lo que usualmente estaba, quizás porque todavía no se acostumbraba a trabajar sobre un escritorio adentro de un avión... lo que tendía a hacer que su cerebro no se decidiera si estaba en su oficina o sobrevolando el desierto en dirección a Denver.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lisa deseó estar en su oficina... al menos, su oficina estaba en Nueva Macross, y estaba más cerca de Rick que lo que estaba ese avión que la llevaba a aquella misión insólita que el almirante le había encomendado.

Sin que Lisa lo notara, la teniente Vanessa Leeds salió del baño del aeroplano y se colocó justo al lado del escritorio como para llamar la atención de Lisa, cosa que hizo después de un carraspeo ignorado por la comandante Hayes.

– Una pregunta, Lisa.

Lisa le contestó sin siquiera levantar la vista de los reportes que estaba leyendo.

– Las que quieras.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Esa pregunta, hecha en un tono tan sencillo como inquisitivo, atrajo definitivamente la atención de Lisa y la hizo mirar a su acompañante. Y de pie frente a su oficial superior, la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds no se arredró ante la expresión de Lisa Hayes, sino que continuó mirándola hasta que recibiera la respuesta que estaba buscando.

– Porque necesito una oficial de capacidad para que me ayude en esta investigación, Vanessa – contestó Lisa al cabo de un breve interludio. – Alguien que sea capaz de analizar todos los hechos con frialdad e inteligencia... y tú eres esa persona.

– Gracias. ¿Me puedes decir la verdad ahora?

Lisa tomó la respuesta casi como un golpe directo pero rápidamente se recuperó; de haber prestado un poco más de atención a la expresión de su amiga y subordinada, se habría dado cuenta de que no iba a poder salirse con evasivas simples.

Y la cara de Vanessa Leeds era la de una persona dispuesta a quedarse parada allí hasta que le dijeran la verdad, así que...

– Necesito alguien en quien confiar... y una cara amigable y conocida en esta ciudad.

Vanessa sonrió y se acomodó los anteojos para que no se deslizaran por su nariz.

– Hubieras empezado por ahí antes de darme órdenes como si fueras sargento.

– Cuando tenga tres barras en el cuello sabrá lo poco que importan esas opiniones, teniente Leeds – le contestó Lisa dándose aires, inmune ante la cara sarcástica que le devolvía Vanessa, para entonces agregar una sonrisa genuinamente amistosa. – Pero gracias por venir.

Vanessa le devolvió la sonrisa, aprovechando para sentarse en el asiento de junto al de Lisa y darle un poco de respiro a sus piernas en los tramos finales del vuelo.

– No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo... además, tengo ganas de conocer Denver.

– No te pierdes de mucho – agregó Lisa como al pasar, echando un vistazo por la ventanilla del avión. – Espero que hayan podido salir del mal paso en que estaban la última vez que vine aquí.

– El tiempo lo cura todo, comandante Hayes.

– Menos la estupidez humana, Vanessa – suspiró la comandante Hayes más para ella misma que para su interlocutora. – Para eso no existe cura.

Si Vanessa contestó algo, Lisa no se dio cuenta. Toda la atención de la comandante Hayes estaba enfocada en el paisaje desolado que veía a través de la ventanilla del VC-33... kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto pardo y estéril, extendiéndose hasta donde el horizonte unía la tierra con el cielo, solamente interrumpido por algún solitario lago que supo ser un cráter, con algunas pequeñas edificaciones dispersas por el desierto y una sencilla ruta de cuatro carriles que serpenteaba entre la desolación como una pequeña arteria de civilización atravesando el cadáver del hogar de la raza humana.

Casi un año y medio, pensaba Lisa con desazón... y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todos los sinsabores y sacrificios, del trabajo interminable de los escasos sobrevivientes de la Humanidad, el planeta continuaba mostrando la desolación y devastación de la batalla final de la Guerra... quizás por siempre.

En esos momentos, Lisa temía que no quedara otra opción salvo resignarse a que el planeta que ella había conocido durante su infancia y adolescencia ya no existía más...

Quiso tomar un poco del café que todavía estaba a su alcance, pero su estómago sintió el cambio de presión provocado por el descenso de la aeronave y sabiamente ella se abstuvo de beber, cuidando de colocar el vaso de tal forma que no se derramara al momento de aterrizar.

– Señores pasajeros, estamos en nuestra aproximación final para aterrizar en la Base Aérea Denver – anunció el piloto del VC-33 justo cuando Lisa terminaba de ocuparse de la taza de café. – Favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y poner a resguardo todos los objetos sueltos.

– Hazle caso al piloto, Vanessa – ordenó Lisa a su acompañante al notar que todavía no se había abrochado el cinturón, y la teniente Leeds le devolvió un gesto altanero.

– ¡Bah! Como si tú siempre le hicieras caso al tuyo...

Lisa tenía lista una respuesta diseñada para poner a Vanessa en su lugar, pero la combinación de la sonrisa juguetona y contagiosa de la teniente Leeds y la inmediatez del aterrizaje bastaron para disuadirla, y fue así que la comandante Hayes prefirió quedarse quieta y callada mientras el VC-33 completaba las maniobras de aproximación final y bajaba su tren de aterrizaje al acercarse a la pista principal de la Base Aérea Denver.

En medio del rugido ensordecedor de las turbinas del transporte, Lisa y Vanessa sintieron el "thump" del aterrizaje con un sobresalto, que por suerte les duró poco tiempo, ya que el piloto condujo al VC-33 en su carreteo final con admirable habilidad y destreza, minimizando los ocasionales sufrimientos que podían sentir los pasajeros del vuelo militar.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el avión estaba completamente detenido en el tarmac de la Base Aérea, a pocos metros de la pista de aterrizaje. Unos técnicos de tierra se apresuraron a acercar una escalerilla a la escotilla del VC-33, mientras otros corrían o se acercaban en vehículos para comenzar a atender al avión propiamente dicho.

Sólo después de guardar las cosas que habían traído consigo y agradecer al piloto de la Fuerza Aérea por el vuelo, Lisa y Vanessa se dispusieron a atravesar la escotilla y descender del VC-33, sintiendo al instante y por un buen rato una repentina sensación de mareo que se les hizo lo bastante molesta como para obligarlas a sujetarse de las barandas de la escalerilla durante el descenso.

Ya en tierra, la comandante Hayes esperó a que el personal del VC-33 trajera el equipaje a sus manos y a las de Vanessa, y justo cuando se alistaba para ir al edificio principal de la base, Lisa notó que un oficial se acercaba a ellas a paso vivo.

La distancia a recorrer era lo suficientemente larga como para que al oficial le tomara tres o cuatro minutos llegar a donde estaba Lisa, y cuando el oficial estuvo frente a ella, la saludó con un impecable saludo militar que Lisa reciprocó al instante.

– ¿Comandante Hayes?

Lisa asintió, estudiando al oficial con detenimiento. Era un hombre joven, de treinta y pocos años, con cabello corto y oscuro sobre un rostro de facciones angulosas y bien definidas, al que el uniforme de color marrón que vestía le quedaba excepcionalmente apropiado, como si hubiera nacido para portar uniforme militar. Los tres "pips" dorados en el lado izquierdo del cuello del uniforme lo identificaban como un mayor, pero lo que llamó la atención de Lisa fue la insignia de servicio que el recién llegado tenía en el lado derecho del cuello de su uniforme.

Se trataba de una insignia pequeña y dorada, que mostraba a un águila con las alas levantadas, colocada delante de una espada dorada cuya punta estaba en alto, y todo el conjunto estaba rodeado por una corona de laureles dorados que le daba a esa pequeña insignia una apariencia tan imponente como ligeramente intimidatoria.

Instintivamente, Lisa frunció el ceño, ya que al reconocer esa insignia –si su memoria no le estaba jugando una mala pasada– reparó en que por primera vez en su vida estaba frente a un agente de la flamante Policía Militar Global.

– Bienvenida a Denver, comandante – dijo el oficial de la PMG, extendiendo la mano para que Lisa la estrechara. – Mayor Andrew Satori. Estoy asignado a la investigación del ataque terrorista.

– Gracias, mayor – le contestó Lisa con sinceridad, sin concederle a sus reparos más que unos pocos segundos antes de presentar a Vanessa ante el mayor Satori. – Ella es la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds, me acompañará durante las investigaciones.

Satori asintió respetuosamente y repitió el gesto de extender la mano hacia Vanessa.

– Teniente, bienvenida a la ciudad.

– Muchas gracias, señor.

Terminadas las bienvenidas de rigor, el mayor Satori señaló en dirección del edificio principal de la base.

– Tengo un automóvil esperándolas – indicó el mayor, mirando a ambos lados antes de proseguir en un tono más bajo y cauteloso. – No es seguro quedarse demasiado tiempo en el aeropuerto en estos días.

Lisa asintió de manera igualmente cautelosa y trató de sonreír para bajar la tensión del momento.

– Usted diga a donde tenemos que ir, mayor Satori.

De inmediato, el mayor Satori tomó una valija del equipaje de ambas mujeres en cada mano y giró para volver por donde había venido, mientras Lisa y Vanessa lo seguían de cerca, ligeramente sorprendidas por el primer encuentro que mantenían con un oficial de la PMG.

Por la reputación que tenía la flamante agencia dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, los miembros de la PMG eran todos aprendices de Gestapo que pasaban el día entero practicando su paso de ganso, pero por lo que veían en el mayor Satori, aquella impresión era tan apegada a la realidad como cualquiera de los estereotipos que Lynn Kyle ventilaba sobre los militares a razón de dos docenas por día.

Pero esas reflexiones quedaron en el olvido mientras los tres caminaban al rayo del sol por el tarmac de la Base Aérea, en medio del atronador sonido de una instalación militar en pleno funcionamiento. Cuatro cazas VF-1 de la Fuerza Aérea estaban carreteando por la pista principal para despegar en el vuelo de patrullaje del día, mientras un helicóptero de transporte Blackhawk aterrizaba a unos cien metros de distancia, levantando polvo y arena como si fuera un huracán.

– Hemos arreglado unas habitaciones para ustedes en la Base Militar – dijo entonces el mayor Satori, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del barullo. – Confío en que serán de su agrado.

– Le agradezco el esfuerzo, mayor – le respondió Lisa en tono igualmente elevado, mientras Vanessa se cubría los oídos para no sufrir de más el rugido de las turbinas de los VF-1. – ¿Cuándo cree que podremos empezar?

Satori giró la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa infinitamente comprensiva a las dos oficiales llegadas de Nueva Macross.

– Me parece que ustedes necesitan descansar después del vuelo.

Lisa asintió, pero Vanessa Leeds no se guardó absolutamente nada: cuatro horas de vuelo en algo tan estrecho y pequeño como un VC-33 la habían dejado peligrosamente escasa de compostura, por no decir alarmantemente privada de sueño.

– Pues tiene razón, mayor.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor Satori, pero ni él ni Lisa o Vanessa dijeron nada hasta que terminaron de atravesar la Base para llegar al estacionamiento de la misma. Allí, un automóvil de color negro con matrícula oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida aguardaba a la llegada de Satori y de sus acompañantes, y el mayor mantuvo abierta la puerta trasera hasta que Lisa y Vanessa hubieran entrado.

***********************************************

Desde donde estaban, ni Satori ni Lisa ni Vanessa se percataron del automóvil pequeño y azul que estaba estacionado en una de las calles aledañas a la Base Militar, sobre el cordón de la vereda opuesta. A bordo del automóvil, dos hombres observaban toda la situación con sumo interés, aunque uno de ellos estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotografías de todo lo ocurrido desde que las dos mujeres descendieron de su vehículo.

Cuando el automóvil que llevaba a los militares abandonó el perímetro de la base, el hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor se reclinó en su asiento y miró a su compañero, que tenía la cámara fotográfica en la mano.

– ¿Las reconoces?

– No – respondió el otro tras ver una y otra vez las fotografías almacenadas en la cámara digital. – Son militares.

– Pues eso lo puedo ver – le replicó de mal grado el primero, mientras sostenía el volante como si estuviera a punto de arrancar el automóvil. – ¿Pero por qué habría de recibirlas Satori en persona?

– Oye, me pagan para hacer esto, no para ser adivino.

El conductor del automóvil se volvió hacia su compañero y estuvo a punto de devolverle una andanada verbal que haría historia, pero el otro hombre se adelantó y le lanzó una propuesta, a falta de una mejor idea.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a Spier y le avisas de esto, en vez de molestarme?

– Seguro – le respondió el conductor tras pensarlo por un minuto, para luego buscar afanosamente en sus bolsillos sin encontrar lo que se proponía. – ¿Tienes una tarjeta de celular? La mía expiró.

– Idiota.

***********************************************

Aquellos no eran los únicos interesados en observar a las recién llegadas.

Desde un lugar bastante disimulado, cercano al cerco perimetral de la Base Aérea, un hombre joven permanecía observando toda la escena. La mente del joven, analítica y atenta a los detalles, intentaba dilucidar qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, con el fin de asignarle un lugar en la sucesión de eventos que tenían lugar en la ciudad.

Tenía que ser por la explosión de la fábrica. No había otra razón para que viniera un vuelo militar bajo condiciones de secreto (de las que él naturalmente se había enterado) a traer personas que serían recibidas por quien, según todas sus fuentes, encabezaba un equipo de aquella nueva agencia de seguridad del GTU que estaba asignado a la investigación.

Desde donde estaba, el joven no podía distinguir las insignias de rango de ninguna de las recién llegadas, pero le bastaba con verlas y aplicar su sentido común para saber que una de ellas –la de cabello castaño y largo, que vestía un uniforme blanco– estaba al frente de aquello. Y había algo más sobre esa mujer... algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar... algo que todavía se le estaba escapando.

El joven se encogió de hombros cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron dentro del automóvil. La identidad de la mujer de uniforme blanco era algo que lo tendría entretenido una vez que volviera a casa.

Y si había algo que Dean Talbot hallaba entretenido sobre su profesión periodística, eso era dilucidar misterios.

***********************************************

Una vez que Lisa y Vanessa estuvieron sentadas en los asientos traseros, Satori cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del acompañante, para allí indicarle con un asentimiento al chofer –un sargento con la misma insignia de la PMG en el cuello de su uniforme, aunque ni Lisa ni Vanessa repararon en ello– que podía arrancar el vehículo y partir.

– Son las 1050 horas... – anunció Satori luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera. – Supongo que después del almuerzo, a las 1300 horas, podremos empezar con lo que nos toca.

– Por mí está muy bien, mayor Satori – asintió Lisa, paladeándose por anticipado dos horas de descanso tras el vuelo y el viaje.

– Excelente – contestó satisfecho el mayor de la PMG. – En ese caso, vamos partiendo.

El automóvil arrancó y rápidamente abandonó el estacionamiento de la Base Aérea para adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad de Denver, que comenzaba ese día de verano como cualquier otro.

***********************************************

El cielo estaba límpido, con un celeste más puro que lo que hubiera logrado cualquier pintor con su alquimia, y las nubes parecían algodonadas al punto de casi poder sentirlas así al tacto.

Era un día hermoso y el lugar donde estaban era hermoso también, además de destilar una paz que dejaba de ser una idea y se convertía en algo que podía sentirse por todos los poros. El aroma suave de la vegetación parecía estar por todos lados, y entre el verde suave del pasto y el verde más oscuro y furioso de los pinos existía toda una gama de color natural y tranquilo.

Y sin embargo, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello estaba terriblemente equivocado. Como si tanto el clima como el escenario fueran solamente las más recientes y desagradables bromas de un demiurgo cruel que hallaba diversión en el dolor humano.

Un día como aquel debía ser nublado, lluvioso y desapacible, no cálido y agradable. Y Marcel Pelletier no podía, no quería y no deseaba aceptar el hecho de que, en el mundo cuyo gobierno él debía conducir, no hubiera lugar más lleno de paz, belleza y naturaleza que un cementerio.

– _El maley rachamim shochen bam'romim hamtzey menuchah nechonah al kanfey haschechinah bema'alot kedoshim ute'horim kezohar harakia mazhirim lenishmat Eliezer Eitan..._ – cantaba con voz grave y dolorosamente melódica el hombre parado a la cabeza de la tumba.

De haber sido una persona más cínica de lo que ya era, Marcel Pelletier hubiera considerado a ese día como el remate de una larga y enervante sucesión de sinsabores. Como si no fuera ya suficiente tener que enfrentar una moción de censura en el Senado, ahora tenía que---

No, se corrigió. Esto era peor que cualquier cosa imaginable. Varankovic, Lynn Kyle y el resto de sus tiburones podían herir su orgullo, pero lo que esos malnacidos terroristas hicieron cuando sus balas ultimaron al ministro de Seguridad del GTU fue infinitamente peor. Lo habían privado de uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos, de una persona confiable y noble a la que Pelletier no dudaba ni por un instante en considerar como su amigo.

Y en el mismo desaprensivo acto en el que los sicarios de la Vanguardia de la Paz segaban la vida de Eliezer Eitan, la misma lluvia de balas extinguían a media docena de guardaespaldas y asistentes personales del ministro, a pocos metros de entrar al automóvil oficial que lo llevaría de regreso al Ministerio de Seguridad tras una rápida visita oficial.

El mero recuerdo del momento reavivó las ganas de llorar, y Pelletier retuvo las lágrimas sólo gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el cual intentó disimular llevándose una mano a la cabeza para ostensiblemente acomodar su kippah. El Primer Ministro levantó la mirada y notó, para cierto culposo alivio suyo, que ninguno de los otros asistentes al entierro estaba prestándole demasiada atención.

Gracias a Dios, aunque sólo sea por eso.

La voz del cantor continuaba resonando en sus oídos, recitando de manera particularmente conmovedora aquella milenaria oración fúnebre de la fe judía.

– _... shehalach le'olamo ba'avur she'bli neder eteyn tzedakah be'ad hazkarat nishmato began eden tehey menuchato lachen ba'al harachamim yastireyhu beseter kenafav le'olamim veyitzror bitzror hachayim et nismato_.

Marcel Pelletier se obligó a mirar a ambos lados, encontrándose a su derecha a la figura triste y silenciosa de Svetlana Gorbunova, encabezando al resto del Gabinete de la Tierra Unida. A su izquierda y vestidos en brillantes uniformes de gala que sólo marcaban el contraste con sus rostros adustos e inexpresivos, los más altos mandos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, de Interpol y de la Policía Civil de Nueva Macross formaban un muro de uniformes que se cuadraba ante el féretro que ahora encontraba reposo en el abrazo de la fría y dura tierra.

Frente a él, del otro lado de la tumba que ahora servía de reposo eterno para uno de sus colaboradores y amigos, estaban aquellos cuyo vínculo con Eliezer Eitan no pasaba por lo político o lo laboral, sino por el campo de las amistades y afectos. Allí estaba el gran rabino de la comunidad hebrea de Nueva Macross, el mismo que presidía las exequias, junto con las amistades personales que Eliezer había cultivado a lo largo de su vida.

Pocos miembros de su familia estaban presentes; una hermana y un par de primos que habían tomado sin dudarlo el vuelo especial que Pelletier había puesto a su disposición para el entierro, haciendo todo el viaje desde Nueva Tel Aviv sólo para despedir a uno de los últimos miembros de su familia.

No había esposa o hijos, y Pelletier no sabía si sentirse aliviado o soportar una nueva ola de dolor por ello. La situación de Eliezer había sido la misma de incontables millones de personas, en un planeta Tierra que estaba poblado por viudos y huérfanos.

– _Adonai hu nachalato Veyanuach beshalom al mishkavo venomar amen_ – concluyó el cantor, y Pelletier se sumó al resto de la concurrencia en un apagado "amen".

Las exequias del ministro Eitan prosiguieron bajo el cruelmente irónico sol matutino hasta su conclusión, la cual tuvo lugar en medio del más apagado de los silencios mientras los sepultureros echaban tierra sobre el féretro y el rabino hacía sus bendiciones finales.

Cuando todo terminó, Pelletier se encontró preguntándose si el destino que le aguardaba a todo ser humano al llegar su hora iba a ser igual de seco y silencioso, y por un instante se imaginó a sí mismo abajo de esos metros de tierra húmeda y marrón, ocupando el lugar que Eitan guardaría con su presencia por el resto de la eternidad.

En su afán por distraer su mente de aquellas reflexiones morbosas, el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida resolvió aprovechar la ocasión para ocuparse de temas más mundanos... pero inevitablemente vinculados con la ceremonia que lo tenía como invitado.

Mientras el resto de los asistentes se reunía en pequeños grupos a hablar de innumerables temas vinculados con el finado ministro, Pelletier llamó la atención de un hombre que había permanecido más silencioso que nadie más, quizás porque veía en el féretro de Eitan un posible final para su propia carrera política.

– Gianfranco.

– ¿Sí, Primer Ministro? – respondió levemente sobresaltado el otro hombre y Pelletier le dio tiempo a que se compusiera nuevamente.

– ¿Has sabido algo más?

Si bien la pregunta sonaba algo inesperada en un momento como ese, Gianfranco Rossellini no se arredró ante ella. El alto y corpulento ex-juez no había llegado a ser la primera opción para sustituir a Eitan en el Ministerio de Seguridad siendo un cobarde, y su mirada se clavó en la del Primer Ministro como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en su Sicilia natal contra tantos otros patrones de la Cosa Nostra.

– Conseguimos los nombres de tres o cuatro tipos de las jerarquías medias de la Vanguardia aquí en la ciudad... según los testimonios, ellos tendrían algo que ver en el planeamiento de esta... masacre – respondió el nuevo ministro de Seguridad del GTU sin disimular la repulsión por todo aquel hecho.

Pelletier asintió sin decir una palabra, y Rossellini entendió el gesto como el guiño para seguir que era.

– Los interrogatorios todavía continúan... por ahora – prosiguió el ministro de Seguridad, obligándose a hacer un alto y bajar la voz antes de retomar el informe. – Los médicos no creen que estos tipos vayan a sobrevivir a sus heridas por más de una semana.

Una mueca indescifrable cruzó por las facciones de Marcel Pelletier, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría haber jurado que el Primer Ministro estaba tanto molesto por el hecho de que los terroristas que habían sobrevivido a la balacera siguiente al ataque estuvieran cercanos a morir... como satisfecho por el mismo hecho.

– Más vale que lo hagan. Si no podemos ejecutarlos, al menos los exprimiremos hasta que no les quede nada.

Rossellini se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que Pelletier ya había aprendido a reconocer como una señal de preocupación.

– Eso... podría ser un problema.

Los ojos de Pelletier se entrecerraron y su tono fue frío y letal.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque ya hay algunos abogados que piden su liberación – explicó con una mezcla de vergüenza y asco el ministro Rossellini. – No me pregunte por qué, señor, pero parece que están haciendo un alboroto sobre el que mantengamos arrestados a dos hombres que están al borde de la muerte...

– ¿Ni siquiera si las heridas las recibieron después de matar a un ministro del GTU y a siete de sus colaboradores y guardaespaldas? – respondió venenoso el Primer Ministro, conteniéndose luego antes de perder definitivamente la compostura. – Supongo que había que esperar algo así.

– Por desgracia, así es, señor.

Pelletier asintió con tristeza y volvió a ver el lugar donde ahora reposaba su amigo, deseando poder lograr en memoria suya el fin de la organización que lo había matado. Aquellos hijos de puta de la Vanguardia estaban cada vez más envalentonados, y poner quince balas en el pecho y cabeza del ministro de Seguridad del GTU –obligando a sus deudos a un funeral a ataúd cerrado– había sido el colmo de su audacia.

Por su parte, el ministro Rossellini se vio en la obligación de sostener lo más posible las esperanzas del Primer Ministro... no sólo para demostrar su propia valía en el cargo que había recibido del difunto, sino para no perder las esperanzas de lograr el castigo de los responsables de la muerte de su predecesor.

– La jueza Huxley me dijo que por lo que ha podido ver, esos reclamos no tienen sustento jurídico. No cree que algún juez les haga a lugar.

– El daño ya está hecho – murmuró Pelletier con tristeza, sacudiendo la cabeza y callando por unos segundos antes de notar la cercana presencia de la ministra de Defensa, a quien no tardó en llamar. – Svetlana.

Dándose por aludida, Gorbunova se volteó hacia Pelletier con rapidez.

– ¿Sí, Primer Ministro?

– Camina con nosotros – indicó el Primer Ministro, señalándose primero a sí mismo, luego a Rossellini y por último a un área más tranquila del cementerio.

La ministra aceptó raudamente la invitación y no tardó en encontrarse caminando a la par de Pelletier y del flamante ministro de Seguridad, alejándose del resto de los invitados al entierro en busca de la paz y tranquilidad necesaria no sólo para sus pensamientos, sino también para los temas que no era correcto tratar en medio del entierro.

Por unos buenos minutos ninguno de los tres altos funcionarios dijo una sola palabra; cada uno tenía que procesar el duelo a su manera y poner en orden sus propios pensamientos antes que meterse en temas de Estado.

Sólo por un segundo la belleza del día y la paz del lugar sobrecogieron a los tres funcionarios al punto de hacerles desear no arruinar el momento con charlas de temas mundanos y políticos... sólo por un momento que no duró demasiado tiempo.

– Mierda – maldijo el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida en un susurro asesino.

Gorbunova y Rossellini no dijeron nada y se quedaron respetuosamente quietos al lado del máximo funcionario del GTU mientras mascullaba su furia e impotencia en sonidos entrecortados.

– Primero el ataque en Denver y ahora Eliezer... necesito logros que mostrar – masculló Pelletier, haciendo a un lado el respeto a la ocasión para ventilar su increíble furia por todo lo que estaba atravesando. – Necesito algo que pueda callar esta maldita imbecilidad en el Senado.

– Señor, creo que no debería preocuparse por esta movida de Varankovic y su gente... – observó Gorbunova, sin poder terminar su frase de aliento por culpa de una sacudida resignada de la cabeza de Pelletier.

– Quisiera compartir tu optimismo, Svetlana, pero me temo que ya es tarde para eso...

Marcel Pelletier inhaló con fuerza y miró a los ojos azules de Gorbunova como para decirle en silencio que el daño estaba hecho... antes de volverse hacia el ministro de Seguridad con una nueva inquietud en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay de la investigación en Denver?

– El equipo del mayor Satori está siguiendo algunas líneas interesantes de investigación – respondió presto el ministro Rossellini ante la mirada inquisitiva de Pelletier y de su colega de Defensa. – Por el momento no puedo decirle mucho, al menos hasta que vaya al Ministerio y me interiorice de todo lo que Eliezer estaba manejando al momento de morir...

Pelletier arqueó una ceja, atrapando en el aire el condicional que Rossellini había dejado sin decir.

– ¿Pero?

– Pero si lo que Satori dice es cierto, entonces podemos llegar a un giro radical en todo este asunto.

La mirada del Primer Ministro se tornó interesada... con un leve destello sanguinario que Rossellini no encontró perturbador en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Qué tan radical?

– Lo suficiente como para que no le guste a mucha gente importante.

– Entiendo – asintió Pelletier mientras pensaba los pasos a seguir por un segundo. – En ese caso quiero que los resultados de la investigación de Satori vayan directamente a ustedes dos. No quiero filtraciones o revelaciones a personas que no tienen nada que ver o cuyos niveles de seguridad no sean lo suficientemente altos.

– ¿Eso incluye al almirante Gloval? – observó Gorbunova, y la expresión que le devolvió Pelletier no fue para nada agradable.

Conociendo a los dos involucrados, la ministra de Defensa no se hacía ilusiones de que la animadversión entre el líder del GTU y el máximo comandante militar de la Tierra fuera a desvanecerse rápidamente. Menos todavía desde el momento en que Pelletier se enteró de la jugada de Gloval en la investigación por el atentado en Denver.

Pelletier no podía objetar la intervención de la Policía Militar Global en la investigación, tanto por la función específica de la agencia como por el hecho de haber sido él uno de sus promotores, pero eso no significaba que el Primer Ministro aceptara sin ningún problema el envío de "observadores" a Denver por parte del almirante Gloval. Además, siendo ella la encargada oficial de intermediar entre el Primer Ministro y el Supremo Comandante, Gorbunova estaba perfectamente al tanto de las opiniones de ambos hombres, y la tarea de comunicar a esos dos hombres tan especiales como testarudos empezaba a irritar sus nervios.

Si bien Gorbunova estaba más cerca de Gloval en aquel asunto y Pelletier lo sabía, ninguno de los dos estaba en ánimos de volver a discutir sobre el tema. Sólo cabía esperar que la gravedad de la situación mantuviera al Primer Ministro enfocado en lo importante, y aunque Gorbunova no se atrevió a expresarlo abiertamente, su expresión corporal denotaba una tremenda tensión mientras aguardaba a que Marcel Pelletier le respondiera de una vez.

– Lamentablemente el almirante tendrá que estar en esto... no veo cómo podamos hacer para mantenerlo alejado de este asunto – murmuró el Primer Ministro sin mirar a la ministra de Defensa.

"_Especialmente desde que se las arregló para meter a su gente en el medio de todo_" fue lo que Pelletier se guardó para sí, incapaz de dejar pasar la irritación sin esa mínima manifestación íntima.

Gorbunova asintió vivamente, no tanto por estar de acuerdo con la idea de que la intervención de Gloval era algo a ser "tolerado" en vez de "aceptado", como por evitar una discusión con el Primer Ministro en aquel momento.

– En fin, supongo que tengo que mantener cerrado al menos un frente de conflicto – musitó con resignación el Primer Ministro, clavando su mirada en Gorbunova. – El almirante puede estar adentro, Svetlana, pero quiero que lo mantengan a raya.

– Entendido, señor – asintió la ministra, tomándose unos segundos antes de ir a otro tema. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

– Ya la estás haciendo.

– Señor… – contestó levemente irritada la ministra, haciendo que Pelletier dejara de lado las bromas.

– Adelante.

– Noté que estuvo hablando con la jueza Huxley hace un rato…

El Primer Ministro del GTU frunció el ceño, pero eso no disuadió a su ministra de Defensa de continuar con las preguntas.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué estuvieron hablando?

Pelletier miró a los ojos a Gorbunova primero y a Rossellini después, y con un rápido gesto de su cabeza les hizo saber a sus ministros que lo que seguía no tenía que salir de aquel pequeño círculo.

– La consulté sobre la legalidad de suspender las sesiones ordinarias del Senado… y me respondió que si nos mantenemos dentro de ciertas circunstancias, una decisión así sería legal.

Gorbunova y Rossellini se miraron estupefactos entre ellos, y luego le mostraron esa misma estupefacción al Primer Ministro, siendo Rossellini el encargado de poner sus emociones en palabras tajantes.

– Espero en Dios que no esté pensando hacerlo.

– No sólo lo pensé, Gianfranco – replicó Pelletier, confirmando los peores temores del ministro de Seguridad con su tono. – Mañana mismo convocaré a una sesión extraordinaria del Consejo de la Tierra Unida, y saldré de ella con un decreto de emergencia para suspender las sesiones del Senado en vista de la actual crisis.

Mientras Rossellini asimilaba la respuesta, Gorbunova pasaba a la ofensiva.

– Con todo respeto, Primer Ministro, no es una opción deseable.

– Svetlana, estos terroristas malnacidos mataron a tiros a un ministro del GTU y a media docena de personas a plena luz del día---

– Sabe que no me refiero a eso – lo interrumpió con dureza la ministra de Defensa. – Todo el planeta creerá, o sabrá, que se debe a la moción de censura… y pensarán que se trata de un golpe.

Pelletier lanzó una mirada lacerante a esa mujer que no sólo era una de sus colaboradoras más cercanas, sino una de las pocas personas en el mundo a las que podía llamar genuinamente "amiga".

– Como mínimo, señor, lo criticarán con dureza – remató Gorbunova, a lo que Rossellini asintió lenta y cautelosamente.

– Pues si me van a criticar, que se pongan en la fila con el resto – le replicó desafiante el Primer Ministro. – Estos no son tiempos para que Varankovic y el resto de esos senadores hijos de puta estén molestando con sus maniobras políticas, y no me han nombrado Primer Ministro para dejar que el Gobierno entero se hunda en idioteces en un momento como este.

Una vez más Rossellini y Gorbunova se miraron, pero esta vez había verdadera preocupación en sus expresiones… por no decir verdadero temor a lo que el futuro podía deparar si el Primer Ministro realmente suspendía las sesiones del Senado.

– Señor, me permito recordarle que aún con el aval del Consejo, usted no puede suspender indefinidamente el funcionamiento del Senado – observó Rossellini. – El Presupuesto se discutirá en octubre, y esa es una sesión que nadie puede posponer o suspender…

– Creo que se está arriesgando a que lo tomen por un potencial dictador a cambio de sólo dos meses de silencio en el Senado – agregó Gorbunova.

– En ese caso, serán dos meses de paciencia y después, si esos hijos de puta quieren, podrán rechazar el proyecto de Presupuesto y con eso mandarme de regreso a Québec a freír espárragos… a decir verdad, hay momentos en que quisiera que lo hagan. – argumentó el Primer Ministro en un tono virulento. – El GTU puede funcionar sin el Senado por un tiempo… será difícil y no espero que haya mucha gente agradecida, pero al menos podremos trabajar. Si el Senado nos destituye y se mete en una carrera por la sucesión, no esperen que alguien se haga cargo de mantener las cosas en funcionamiento.

Gorbunova se abstuvo de agregar algo más y optó por guardar silencio al igual que Rossellini, mientras Marcel Pelletier aprovechaba la ocasión para desahogarse por completo.

– Estos malnacidos quieren pelea, les daré pelea entonces…

Antes de que los dos ministros intentaran hacer que el máximo funcionario del GTU recapacitara sobre su decisión, un hombre se apareció corriendo frente a ellos, sobresaltándolos hasta que repararon en que se trataba de un oficial militar.

El recién llegado vestía un uniforme de gala azul oscuro, y la elaborada cinta dorada que pendía de su hombro derecho para rematar en el centro de la chaqueta del uniforme lo identificaba como uno de los edecanes militares del Primer Ministro.

Llegando frente al Primer Ministro tras una corrida acelerada, el coronel Raymundo Bustamante se apresuró a cuadrarse en una posición respetuosa y aguardó con aliento entrecortado a que Pelletier le respondiera.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ray?

– La prensa, señor – contestó el coronel Bustamante, indicando con la cabeza a una pequeña jauría de periodistas a la distancia. – Están en la puerta del cementerio.

El Primer Ministro hizo una mueca de disgusto al comprobar la presencia de la prensa, y su estómago amenazó rebelarse con arcadas ante la sola idea de ponerse a tiro de los periodistas en aquel momento. A su lado, los ministros de Defensa y Seguridad imitaban su expresión con gestos propios e individuales de igual disgusto, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que Pelletier le contestara a su edecán.

– Tenemos su auto listo en la salida trasera – agregó entonces el coronel Bustamante, sabedor de que el Primer Ministro iba a querer una salida rápida de esa situación.

– Llévanos hacia allá entonces – instruyó Pelletier, permitiéndose luego un pequeño instante de descarga emocional. – Lo último que necesito hoy es enfrentarme a esas pirañas.

El coronel Bustamante le devolvió una expresión comprensiva que mostraba sus propias emociones hacia la prensa, aunque en ningún momento se dio el lujo de ser demasiado expresivo al respecto.

– Por supuesto, señor.

***********************************************

Exactamente a la hora que había acordado con Satori, la comandante Lisa Hayes se apareció en la oficina personal del mayor de la Policía Militar Global, ubicada en uno de los rincones menos notorios de la Base Militar Denver.

Lisa se sentía refrescada y mucho más relajada que cuando había llegado a la ciudad, aunque era de esperarse luego de haber pasado el resto de la mañana entregada a una siesta improvisada y muy reparadora en una cama que no era tan cómoda como le hubiera gustado que fuera. Naturalmente, Lisa temía considerar lo que habría ocurrido si la cama hubiera sido más cómoda... lo más probable era que todavía estuviera durmiendo a pata suelta y sin respeto por los horarios acordados con la Policía Militar Global.

Al comprobar viendo su reflejo en el vidrio de una ventana que un mechón de su cabello insistía en caer rebelde sobre su sien derecha, la comandante Hayes maldijo una vez más el efecto somnífero que tenían los vuelos de larga distancia para ella. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer: volar siempre la dejaba con un sueño que hubiera hecho que la Bella Durmiente pareciera una hiperactiva irrecuperable.

Lo único que le quedaba a Lisa Hayes era disimular el sueño que traía, un arte en el que ella, con reconocida poca modestia, se sabía experta tras años de vuelos y de siestas históricas posteriores.

De cualquier manera, el observador avezado (y ciertamente Rick Hunter entre ellos) habría notado en el rostro determinado de Lisa las sutiles señales de que la comandante todavía no estaba del todo despierta... y como la propia Lisa estaba consciente de ellas, hacía todo lo posible para disimularlas ante cualquiera que se la cruzara, con los contratiempos que podía encontrar al tratar de hacer eso mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Base Militar.

Al momento de llegar a la oficina de Satori, todas las oportunidades que tenía de adecentarse habían desaparecido, con lo que la comandante Hayes no tuvo alternativa excepto esperar que no se notara mucho la cara de dormida que traía... y Lisa cruzó el umbral resignada a lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

Por fortuna, el mayor Satori estaba demasiado ocupado en la pantalla de su computadora para notar la presencia de Lisa, aunque sí la saludó –sin mirarla– cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente a su escritorio.

– ¿Todo en orden con sus habitaciones, comandante Hayes?

– Sí, mayor... – contestó Lisa sin preocuparse mucho por la sutil descortesía de Satori, ya que le daba tiempo de terminar la lucha con su mechón rebelde. – Muchas gracias por todo.

Una sonrisa cómplice y demasiado traviesa –demasiado "hunteriana", por así decirlo– asomó en los labios de Satori, y se convirtió en una sonrisa franca para cuando el mayor de la PMG terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora y se volvió hacia Lisa.

– Ni lo mencione.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y se llamó a silencio, pero no por demasiado tiempo. Había cosas importantes que tratar, cosas que tenían preocupada a la comandante Hayes... cosas que nadie había querido responderle y que sólo entonces, a solas con un agente de la Policía Militar Global, podría siquiera intentar indagar por su cuenta.

Por un instante Lisa temió abrir la boca. ¿Sería seguro plantear sus inquietudes directamente con alguien de la PMG? ¿Sería incluso recomendable? Ella era una mujer que no había temido desafiar a Dolza en persona, pero la situación actual imponía andarse con cuidado...

Rápidamente ella sacudió lejos de sí las dudas. Tenía el respaldo del almirante Gloval para participar en la investigación y ella estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final: si Andrew Satori era la persona a quien tenía que preguntar, pues ella preguntaría.

Además, si Satori no podía responderle... ¿quién podría?

– ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? – dijo Lisa con cuidado, y el mayor de la PMG respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

– Por supuesto.

La comandante Hayes miró al mayor de la PMG a los ojos, y el otro hombre no retrocedió... era claro que estaba esperando que tarde o temprano Lisa hiciera algún planteamiento complicado de responder.

– El almirante Gloval me dijo que había algo extraño en todo este asunto, pero no elaboró demasiado al respecto...

Los ojos de Satori se entrecerraron; el mayor se balanceó un poco en su silla giratoria, pero su mirada jamás se despegó de la de Lisa Hayes. Quizás estaba conteniéndose alguna respuesta desagradable, o quizás la estaba estudiando detenidamente por alguna clase de paranoia profesional, pero fuera lo que fuera, era una mirada que la estaba atravesando y no de buena manera.

Lisa Hayes se mantuvo firme en su asiento, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por Satori... si es que el mayor la quería amedrentar. Ella estaba dispuesta a recibir respuestas y si para ello tenía que quedarse en la oficina de Satori hasta el fin de los tiempos, pues tendría que ingeniárselas para traer a Rick con ella.

Satori apretó los labios y suspiró con fuerza, como resignándose a no poder salir de una situación que él particularmente no deseaba encarar, y finalmente dijo:

– Y quiere que yo le diga qué está oliendo mal en todo esto, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió la capitulación del agente de la PMG y sabiamente se contuvo de cualquier gesto que pudiera parecer triunfal, limitándose a contestar algo tan sencillo como obvio.

– Sería un buen principio si voy a ser de ayuda en la investigación.

El mayor Satori no contestó de inmediato, y el silencio incómodo y tenso pareció adueñarse de la oficina que los dos ocupaban. Sin embargo, en ese duelo de voluntades que transcurría en aquella oficina semioscurecida por la persiana veneciana que tapaba las ventanas, uno de los contendientes supo que su rival no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente... sin importar el aspecto delicado y femenino que pudiera tener.

Antes de abandonar definitivamente sus pretensiones de secreto y responder a la pregunta que Lisa había dejado implícita, Andrew Satori se aseguró de guardar en un lugar íntimo de su ser la satisfacción de confirmar que todo lo que había escuchado sobre Elizabeth Hayes era cierto... aquella mujer estaba hecha de acero.

– Muy bien, aquí vamos – suspiró resignado el mayor de la PMG para después hacerle una advertencia firme a la comandante Hayes. – Pero tenga en cuenta que todo esto es especulación y que lo negaré sin pestañear si sale a la luz.

– Por supuesto.

Una vez más Satori se balanceó en su silla y Lisa contuvo las ganas de protestar, pues temía que el mayor intentara dar largas nuevamente al asunto con esos silencios teatrales, pero para su sorpresa –por no decir shock–, el mayor Satori cortó el silencio más rápido de lo que esperaba, con una frase dicha en un tono seguro de sí mismo.

– Creo que el ataque a la fábrica no tuvo nada que ver con la Vanguardia de la Paz.

Lisa no pudo evitar arquear las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

– ¿No?

– No – confirmó Satori, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Y hay varias razones para pensar eso.

La comandante Hayes asintió rápidamente, y su mirada verde e intensa le hizo entender a Satori de una vez por todas que no iba a seguir paciente ante más demoras... y si había algo de lo que Andrew Satori se enorgullecía, era de su habilidad para leer y clasificar a las personas.

Y decididamente, la comandante Elizabeth Claire Hayes era una mujer de cuidado.

– Primero: es el primer ataque que realizan en Denver.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Lisa quizás más rápido de lo que debió haberlo hecho, pues con eso se reveló ansiosa ante el otro hombre.

– Entonces, comandante Hayes, para los terroristas se aplica lo mismo que para las operaciones militares: si vas a atacar al enemigo cuando no lo esperas, debes hacer que ese golpe sea lo más destructivo posible – explicó el mayor Satori, aguardando después en silencio a que Lisa asimilara la explicación.

Lisa no tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo para encontrarle perfecto sentido a todo lo que dijo el mayor, y visto desde ese punto de vista, el atentado empezaba a sonarle muy sospechoso a ella también...

– Nadie en Denver esperaba un atentado terrorista de la Vanguardia, y cuando finalmente ocurre, ¿donde lanzan su ataque? – inquirió Satori antes de responder su propia pregunta retórica. – En una fábrica semivacía en el medio del desierto... un objetivo de poca importancia y muy alejado del público al que los terroristas desean "impresionar" con sus acciones. Si yo hubiera sido el organizador de ese atentado y si supiera que es muy probable que me salga con la mía, hubiera volado el edificio de la Legislatura o las oficinas del Gobernador en lugar de desperdiciar la sorpresa con una fábrica. Ahora que ya se presentaron en sociedad aquí en Denver, le garantizo que no van a encontrar a las fuerzas de seguridad durmiendo la siesta... los van a estar esperando.

Una vez más Lisa asintió, pero esta vez fue una reacción casi de acto reflejo; su propia mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina para corroborar lo que Satori decía con lo que había ocurrido y con lo que su propia intuición le estaba diciendo. Por el momento no había muchos resultados, excepto uno muy claro y evidente: la situación le gustaba cada vez menos.

Por su parte y viendo que Hayes entendía la situación –o al menos iba camino de entenderla– Satori sonrió sutilmente... era claro que Gloval no le había mandado un lastre para su investigación. Y quizás, reflexionó el mayor al notar la expresión concentrada y pensativa de Hayes, la comandante sería de utilidad en la investigación...

– Segundo: hasta ahora la Vanguardia ha concentrado sus ataques en blancos gubernamentales, militares o policiales – prosiguió el mayor de la PMG con un tono didáctico que a Lisa le hubiera podido parecer pedante de no haber estado intensamente interesada en el asunto. – La fábrica pertenece a la Corporación Meridian y hasta ahora la Vanguardia nunca se lanzó contra las corporaciones u otros blancos civiles. No queda bien si te haces llamar luchador por el pueblo y matas a unos cuantos pobres diablos que hacen su trabajo normal.

La comandante Hayes se tragó una reacción instintiva de repulsión, pero no podía sentir otra cosa hacia lo que Satori estaba diciéndole... nadie había dicho que la verdad no tenía que ser odiosa. Además, conforme lo pensaba, más y más sentido le encontraba a lo que decía el oficial de la PMG, quien por su parte tenía una vez más aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto le recordaba a la de Rick. Instintivamente, Lisa supo que lo que iba a venir no le gustaría en absoluto.

– Y tercero y quizás más interesante... salvo los cinco guardias de seguridad de la fábrica, todos los muertos eran Zentraedi.

Los ojos verdes de Lisa se abrieron en enorme e inocultable sorpresa ante la mención de ese dato, y Satori sonrió.

– Todos, comandante – repitió Satori, proporcionando la explicación que Lisa le había pedido con su expresión sorprendida. – Y la Vanguardia jamás tuvo algo en contra de los Zentraedi... es más, si lee sus manifiestos verá que apoyan una coexistencia igualitaria entre humanos y Zentraedi, así que no tiene sentido que ataquen un blanco repleto de Zentraedi. Va completamente contra su ideología y sus aspiraciones políticas... por llamarlas de alguna manera.

El mayor tomó aire y miró a los ojos a Lisa.

– Estos tipos son los Zapatistas de nuestros días, comandante Hayes. No son el Ku Klux Klan.

Si el silencio anterior fue incómodo, el que cayó cuando Satori concluyó la explicación fue verdadera y paradójicamente ensordecedor. Sólo los ruidos del resto del mundo, de ese mundo que existía por fuera de aquella oficina en donde el tiempo se había congelado, en ese mundo en donde no había personas que estuvieran al tanto de aquellas sospechas terribles, se podían escuchar allí dentro, y era tal el silencio que ni Lisa ni Satori se atrevieron a romperlo con nada que no fuera lo suficientemente poderoso.

Como si el silencio no fuera suficiente, la comandante Hayes sintió que su estómago estaba inquieto, una sensación muy similar a la que había sentido hacía muchos años en compañía de sus padres, cuando estaba al borde del Gran Cañón del Colorado.

– Muy interesante – dijo Lisa en lo que tenía que ser la subestimación del siglo, en cuanto las náuseas la abandonaron. – ¿Por donde piensa comenzar, mayor?

El mayor de la PMG sonrió como niño que estaba por hacer la broma definitiva.

– Por el _cuarto_ punto, comandante.

– ¿Cuarto punto? – contestó Lisa con verdadera confusión, mirando a Satori a los ojos para ver si era una broma.

– Así es... los Zentraedi – explicó el mayor Satori, poniendo fin al misterio y a las sospechas infundadas de Lisa. – Verá, comandante... nos hemos matado con la Policía local e Interpol para buscar algo acerca de los Zentraedi que murieron en el ataque, pero hasta ahora sólo encontramos sus registros laborales de Meridian, sus recibos de sueldo y un montón de planillas de horario. Nada más que eso.

Antes de que Lisa Hayes pudiera reaccionar, Satori dejó un montón de carpetas sobre el escritorio y las palmeó varias veces antes de seguir explicando sus sospechas.

– Entiendo que los Zentraedi son monotemáticos por naturaleza, pero me niego a creer que estos tipos nunca tuvieron alguna vida fuera del trabajo. Me parece muy raro... y mi experiencia me dice que el mejor lugar para empezar es el lugar que más raro huele.

La mirada de Lisa alternaba entre las carpetas y los ojos francos e inquisitivos del mayor Andrew Satori, y ante lo que ya era claro y evidente para ella, sólo quedaba una única opción, un único camino a seguir, si realmente querían dilucidar lo que prometía ser algo mucho más complicado y siniestro que un atentado terrorista.

– Entonces, mayor, sugiero que empecemos a buscar algo más acerca de estas víctimas...

La media sonrisa que Satori le devolvió fue mucha más confirmación para Lisa que la frase que le contestó el agente de la PMG.

– Exactamente lo que pensaba, comandante Hayes.

***********************************************

**Lunes 3 de septiembre de 2012**

Tres golpes tronaron en la puerta de madera que separaba a la oficina del comandante Rick Hunter del resto del Universo, pero tan ocupado estaba el dueño de la oficina que fueron necesarios tres golpes más para que se percatara del hecho. Rick Hunter puso en orden algunos papeles que denotaban el estado caótico de su escritorio antes de inhalar con fuerza, como si supiera que lo que venía no iba a ser bueno, y entonces concedió a su visitante el permiso para ingresar a sus dominios personales.

– Adelante.

De inmediato, el visitante abrió la puerta y caminó con paso vivo los pocos metros que lo separaban del escritorio del comandante Hunter, para entonces apoyar sus manos con fuerza en la madera del escritorio y taladrar con una mirada incrédula al líder del Escuadrón Skull.

Y por la cara que tenía y la tensión que evidenciaba, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling no estaba precisamente de buen ánimo.

– Por favor, dime que no es cierto.

De algún lugar recóndito de su ser, Rick sacó fuerzas para no reaccionar mal ante la andanada de Max y responderle en cambio con algo que en mejores circunstancias hubiera pasado por humorada.

– ¿Qué pasó con tus modales, Max?

– Dime que no es cierto – repitió Max sin desviar la mirada.

Ante eso, el comandante Hunter señaló el teléfono de su oficina y los ojos de Max apuntaron al aparato, al que empezaba a ver con cierto temor reverencial.

– ¿Sabes con quién estaba hablando? – preguntó Rick con un tono incalificable en su voz, y Max sacudió la cabeza, poco deseoso de arriesgar una respuesta.

– No.

Rick apretó sus labios hasta que de ellos no se vio absolutamente nada, y sus ojos despedían fuego azul al momento de responder su propia pregunta.

– Con el brigadier general Maistroff... así que respondiéndote, Max, sí, es cierto.

El teniente Sterling tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces, dándole a su rostro una expresión que casi hizo reír a Rick Hunter hasta que su segundo al mando dejó escapar una sola palabra que sonaba tanto a plegaria como a maldición.

– Dios.

– "Espero que entienda la gravedad e importancia de esta tarea que dejamos en sus manos, comandante Hunter" – dijo de pronto Rick, imitando a la perfección la voz profunda y cascada y el tono excesivamente pomposo del Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. – "Deberá prestar toda la colaboración y asistencia que sea necesaria mientras dure esta situación, y supongo que no tengo que decirle que debe esforzarse en todo momento por mantener el buen nombre de nuestras fuerzas. Lo mismo va para sus hombres, comandante... sepa que tienen en sus manos la responsabilidad de dar nuestra mejor imagen. Que tenga un buen día.

Max tenía lista una letanía de maldiciones para cuando Rick terminara su imitación de Maistroff, pero su sorpresa y sensación de náusea fueron tan poderosas que sólo una de esas maldiciones, la más elemental, escapó de los límites de su decencia y compostura.

– Mierda. ¿Cuándo vienen?

Rick no necesitó releer sus notas para contestarle a su mejor amigo.

– En tres horas más...

– Supongo que tu patrullaje se canceló entonces.

– Supones bien – asintió con resignación el Líder Skull, agregando luego en un tono de sarcasmo casi autodestructivo. – No haría a la buena imagen de nuestro escuadrón si el líder no se presenta a recibir a estos periodistas.

Max casi respondió a la humorada irónica de Rick con una broma de su propia cosecha pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Rick se le adelantó con un tema más técnico y menos polémico.

– Además, ya le dije a Gilles que se haga cargo él del vuelo de hoy.

– ¿Boisclair? – preguntó Max arqueando una ceja, sorprendido por el salto que la discusión dio de tratar sobre la visita de los periodistas a la decisión de Rick sobre su reemplazante en el vuelo de ese día, y Rick Hunter contestó asintiendo primero y explicándose luego.

– Me han llegado rumores de Personal que lo quieren como segundo al mando del Scimitar cuando Shamkhani reciba su transferencia y pongan a un nuevo comandante... y no le hará ningún daño a eso si le damos unas horas más de liderazgo a Boisclair.

– Perfecto – coincidió Max sin hallar ninguna razón para oponerse al juicio de Rick, pero sí varias para objetar la cara de pocos amigos de su líder de escuadrón. – ¿Por qué será que te veo de mal humor, comandante?

– Porque tengo que recibir a unos periodistas y hacerles de niñera mientras recorren la base.

Una media sonrisa marcó el sello de la ironía en el rostro del teniente Sterling, y con sólo ver esa media sonrisa, Rick supo que su amigo no estaba satisfecho en lo más mínimo por su respuesta. Podía estar de acuerdo con la respuesta, pero jamás estar satisfecho... y mentalmente Rick se preparó para afrontar el hecho que ya sabía que Max le echaría en cara en escasos segundos.

– No te culpo por eso. Pero sé que hay otra razón.

Rick se limitó a asentir lentamente y sus movimientos parecieron imperceptibles... excepto para alguien entrenado en las difíciles artes de interpretar la expresión de alguien que podía ser desesperantemente parco cuando se lo proponía. Y ese era el caso de Max Sterling respecto de Rick Hunter, y el teniente Sterling no desperdició tiempo en eufemismos o aproximaciones indirectas.

– ¿Cuándo va a volver?

– No lo sé. No me quiso decir – contestó Rick en cuanto superó el pico de dolor que lo atacó al pensar en Lisa Hayes. – Y es porque ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

El teniente Sterling no pudo disimular su sorpresa, y menos aún pudo esconder su preocupación por Rick, porque si Lisa se había ido en misión por tiempo indefinido, entonces el ánimo de Rick no podía ser sino...

– Dios, hermano... has de estar mal.

– Estoy peor, Max... de todos los lugares a donde podía ir, la envían a esa ciudad.

Lentamente, Max asintió, encontrándose con una preocupación similar a la de Rick, aunque ni por asomo de igual magnitud. Él todavía tenía fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de aquella jornada de locura en que el transporte que llevaba a Lisa Hayes y a quien sería el futuro Primer Ministro del GTU fue atacado por los saqueadores... y todavía recordaba con lujo de detalles el ánimo desquiciado que esa noticia había provocado en el entonces teniente comandante Rick Hunter, con las consecuencias demenciales que trajo para él.

Y si él estaba preocupado, lo que sentiría Rick no podía ser sino espantoso, como sus propias y venenosas palabras lo demostraron segundos después.

– Sabes... uno de estos días voy a desviarme de la patrulla y voy a ir en mi Veritech al SDF-1... después voy a tomar al almirante Gloval en la palma de mi Battloid y voy a hacer lanzamiento de martillo con él.

Rápidamente el teniente Sterling intentó tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque hasta él sabía que sus argumentos eran poco convincentes...

– No creo que vuelva a pasar algo como la última vez...

– Eso lo dices porque no era Miriya la que viajaba en ese avión – replicó Rick con la voz un poquito elevada por los nervios.

– Cierto – concedió Max de mala gana, sin darse por derrotado todavía. – Pero Lisa es una chica grande ya... sabe cuidarse muy bien.

– Pero no la estoy cuidando_ yo_.

Max Sterling sonrió divertido; el tono excesivamente protector de su amigo era algo que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa, máxime cuando sabía que la mujer objeto de esa protección cerrada que Rick le daba tenía opiniones muy concretas sobre esa sobreprotección... opiniones que iban desde la ofensa pública hasta la pasión privada.

Pero en ese momento no había Lisa Hayes que se quejara en público de la sobreprotección que recibía de Rick para después, en privado, "agradecerle" con intensidad... y Max tenía en claro que su amigo estaba envenenándose en soledad, cosa que tendría severas repercusiones si había periodistas en la Base Aérea. De modo que lo que Max estaba por hacer, lo haría por su mejor amigo y por el bien del Escuadrón Skull en particular y de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en general.

Era bueno tener al honor institucional respaldando la preocupación por su amigo.

– Hermano, lo que necesitas es despejarte un poco – propuso Max, y Rick puso una cara de desagrado más que evidente.

– Necesito beber.

– Comandante Hunter, lo único que vas a beber es un café. Y me vas a acompañar a la cantina para beberlo ahora mismo.

Rick levantó la mirada, airado ante el tono de su amigo y cuando habló, su voz sonó fría como el acero de una espada.

– ¿Es un motín, teniente?

Max Sterling no se acobardó ni desvió la mirada de los ojos intensos y azules de su mejor amigo, y su voz fue igual de fría.

– Si tiene que serlo, sí.

Por unos instantes pareció que las cosas iban a terminar mal en la oficina del Líder Skull, pero Rick Hunter y Max Sterling se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo y tenían demasiado en común como para dejar que las cosas terminaran mal. Más aún, cada uno sabía bien cuando el otro no estaba dispuesto a ceder un ápice, y Rick supo al ver la cara determinada de su mejor amigo que no iba a tener ningún éxito si intentaba disuadirlo de su afán por ayudarlo.

Además, debía reconocer, un café bien caliente se hacía indispensable en ese momento.

Finalmente, Rick accedió de manera cansada, tratando de convertir su rápida coincidencia en algo que afuera pareciera una rendición a regañadientes.

– Está bien... ahí voy...

Max sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta, esperando allí a que su mejor amigo, líder de Escuadrón y padrino de bodas terminara de ordenar su oficina para después acompañarlo a la cantina de la Base Aérea en busca de un café salvador y un necesario cambio de aires.

***********************************************

Al cabo del desayuno y por décima –o quizás decimoprimera– vez en lo que iba de la mañana, el comandante Rick Hunter se acomodó el uniforme para que ninguna arruga ensombreciera la imagen de profesionalismo y competencia que deseaba darle a la gente de la MBS. Para profunda irritación de Rick, había una parte de su chaqueta de servicio que insistía en formar una arruga molesta y bien visible a la altura de la cadera, y los esfuerzos de Rick por alisar esa arruga estaban tornándose cada vez más frenéticos.

Al lado del Líder Skull, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling hacía lo humanamente posible para no desternillarse de risa ante los infortunios de su mejor amigo y comandante de escuadrón. Y es que la simple verdad es que cuando estaba así de nervioso, Rick Hunter era uno de los espectáculos más humorísticos del Universo.

Ni siquiera las cantidades industriales de café y asistencia espiritual que habían compartido en la cantina pudieron sacar al comandante Hunter de su estado nervioso desesperante, con lo que Max debió resignarse a que su mejor amigo iba a estar inestable por un buen rato.

Pero lo que Max no tenía en cuenta mientras los dos aguardaban en el lobby principal de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross a que sus visitantes de la MBS llegaran para comenzar la filmación era que sus propios nervios no iban a tolerar el estado de ánimo de Rick Hunter por demasiado tiempo, y cuando lo vio excesivamente enojado e irritado por la poca cooperación de su uniforme, Max decidió que ya era demasiado.

– Sonríe, Rick...

El comandante Hunter le devolvió a su segundo al mando una sonrisa tan forzada que daba miedo, aunque no tanto como la voz que le salió en medio de su imitación del Guasón.

– Estoy sonriendo, Max.

– No se te nota.

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestarle algo que de seguro no iba a ser agradable, el teniente Sterling lanzó un codazo para llamar la atención de su líder de escuadrón hacia lo que estaba atravesando por la puerta de acceso del edificio principal de la Base.

Tres personas vestidas con ropas civiles estaban entrando al edificio. Uno de ellos era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba perdiendo un combate constante con la calvicie, y otro era un muchacho más joven (y más dotado de cabello) que cargaba con una cámara voluminosa sobre el hombro. Pero era la tercera persona la que llamó más la atención del comandante Rick Hunter, y la que más hizo por llenar de inquietud al líder del Escuadrón Skull.

Era imposible para cualquier televidente de la MBS ver a aquella mujer joven de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos avellana y no reconocer a la conductora de los noticieros de las 9 y de las 20. A pesar de cultivar un perfil menos mediático que Lynn Minmei, Adrianne Montoya era una de las caras más reconocidas de la televisión en Nueva Macross, y se había labrado una reputación de profesionalismo periodístico que era reconocida hasta por aquellos que habían sufrido el aguijón incisivo de Montoya en numerosas entrevistas antes de que se convirtiera en el rostro de los noticieros de la MBS.

Pero Rick Hunter no podía olvidar que debajo de ese exterior amable y amistoso, Adrianne Montoya tenía la rapidez de una víbora al acecho cuando de poner a alguien en evidencia se trataba, y la inteligencia y astucia para hacerlo en los momentos más inconvenientes. Y en muchas oportunidades las víctimas de Montoya habían sido camaradas militares, generalmente en momentos incómodos y difíciles para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Eso, además de la cámara que traía uno de los acompañantes, era lo que ponía más incómodo y en guardia al comandante Rick Hunter, quien trató de ocultar su inquietud cuando llamó la atención de la periodista, que parecía estar perdiéndose en el lobby de la Base Aérea.

– ¿Señorita Montoya?

La recién llegada buscó con la mirada hasta dar con Rick, y sonrió levemente al identificar al Líder Skull, a quien se acercó con paso decidido y confiado.

– Usted debe ser el comandante Hunter, ¿no es así?

– Así es. Comandante Richard Hunter, líder del Escuadrón Skull – se presentó Rick, tendiendo una mano que Montoya estrechó al tiempo que señalaba a Max. – Mi segundo al mando, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling.

– Encantada de volverlo a ver, teniente – dijo Montoya con una expresión conocedora que hizo más evidente la súbita y sonrojada vergüenza del teniente Sterling.

Y al ver que Max no parecía estar del todo cómodo, Rick Hunter trató de ser lo más delicado posible al momento de averiguar qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Se conocen?

Max señaló primero a Montoya y luego a él mismo, aunque nunca dejó de mirar de reojo a la reportera.

– La señorita Montoya nos hizo una entrevista a Miriya y a mí después de la boda...

Al ver la cara indescifrable de Max, Rick consideró oportuno dejar el tema para otra ocasión más favorable y menos vergonzosa, por lo que se volvió hacia la reportera y le puso su cara más amistosa y colaboradora.

– Si se le ofrece algo, señorita Montoya...

– No se preocupe, comandante – se apresuró a responder Montoya con una expresión comprensiva antes de mirar a su camarógrafo. – Por ahora sólo necesitamos un lugar donde preparar las cámaras.

Rick lo pensó un buen rato y después señaló en dirección a uno de los pasillos.

– La sala de prevuelo 3 está libre por ahora... el teniente Sterling los llevará ahí en un rato.

– Gracias, comandante – contestó la periodista, asintiendo primero a Max y después al comandante Hunter. – Si no le molesta, quisiera empezar cuanto antes con nuestra recorrida.

– Por supuesto, señorita Montoya. ¿Le parece bien si comenzamos a las 1400 horas?

El rostro de los noticieros de la MBS se veía confundido, y Rick suprimió la tentación de sonreír mientras la periodista preguntaba con absoluta inocencia y desconocimiento:

– ¿1400?

– Las dos de la tarde – explicó amablemente Rick.

– A las dos será entonces, comandante Hunter – coincidió entonces la señorita Montoya, formando con sus labios una sonrisa exageradamente amistosa. – Estoy muy interesada en conocer a su personal... estoy segura de que será una experiencia muy interesante e ilustrativa...

Por prudencia, el comandante Hunter se guardó sus opiniones sobre todo el asunto, pues tenía la ligera impresión de que todo aquel asunto iba a ser interesante pero en el sentido chino del concepto...

– Lo mismo pienso – mintió Rick finalmente, rogando a Dios que la reportera no lo hubiera notado.

Y si Adrianne Montoya lo notó, al menos tuvo la decencia de no echárselo en cara al atribulado piloto Veritech.

– Hasta entonces, comandante.

– Hasta entonces, señorita Montoya – la despidió Rick, observándola mientras Max la escoltaba hacia la sala de prevuelo antes de darle un consejo final. – Si necesita algo, sólo marque el interno 401.

Y mientras los tres periodistas de la MBS se alejaban por el pasillo, acompañados por un pobre y atribulado Maximilian Sterling, el comandante Rick Hunter tuvo oportunidad de pensar una y otra vez en lo difícil y complicado que se estaba poniendo todo... especialmente ahora que tenía que quedarse con aquellos fisgones de la MBS observándolo todo.

Pero peor que los de la MBS, peor que las órdenes de Maistroff y peor aún que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, era lo que estaba poniendo verdaderamente mal al comandante Hunter: la ausencia sentida, ineludible e imposible de ignorar de la mujer que convertía a su vida en algo digno de ser vivido...

– Lisa, si no vuelves pronto, me volveré loco – murmuró Rick casi como si fuera una plegaria, mientras tomaba el camino opuesto para volver a su oficina y planificar el resto de ese día demencial.

***********************************************

Rudolf Spier aguardó con impaciencia a que el otro hombre probara un trago de su vaso de whisky y explicara de una vez por todas cuál era el "gran asunto" que tenía para decirle.

Para ser un oficial militar, algo que ni siquiera el costoso traje civil que vestía podía ocultar, el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi no tenía un sentido militar de la brevedad y de la rapidez. Pero Fierenzi sabía muy bien su posición como una baza importante para Spier: su propia asignación como Jefe de Estado Mayor y mano derecha del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, convertían a Fierenzi en su más confiable y elevado vínculo con la máxima dirección de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida...

Y Fierenzi era muy consciente de su propia importancia como para no demostrarle a Spier cuánto respeto merecía por esa importancia... aún si en el proceso hacía que el hombre sentado frente a él en la mesa que ocupaban en ese caro bar del centro de Nueva Macross caminara peligrosamente cerca de la irritación.

– Los ánimos están muy exaltados allá en la cumbre.

Spier arqueó una ceja y su curiosidad superó a la irritación y a la impaciencia de antes.

– ¿Qué tan exaltados?

– Lo suficiente como para que todos tengan que mostrarse felices y sonrientes en las fotografías – contestó el coronel Fierenzi en un tono que dejaba demasiadas cosas abiertas a la interpretación.

Y Rudolf Spier tenía la experiencia suficiente para interpretar las cosas en el sentido que Fierenzi quería.

– Oh.

Fierenzi asintió y su voz bajó hasta que no quedara posibilidad de que alguno de los otros parroquianos del restaurant captara lo que decían, ya sea por accidente... o intencionalmente.

– Muchos todavía están resentidos por la manera en que Gloval declaró unilateralmente la ley marcial.

– Y supongo que su general está entre ellos, coronel – observó Spier.

– Supone bien, Spier – asintió Fierenzi, para luego hacer un gesto despreciativo con la mano. – No me lo dijo en tantos términos, pero parece que la última reunión del Consejo del Alto Mando estuvo muy cerca de hacer a un lado el protocolo.

El ex oficial de Inteligencia se mostró vivamente sorprendido. De sus charlas anteriores con el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, Spier había colegido que el Consejo del Alto Mando no era exactamente una muestra de unidad como aparecía ante el resto del mundo, pero jamás hubiera esperado oír de boca del coronel que las cosas andaban tan... bruscas... entre los nueve hombres que encabezaban las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– No me diga.

– Sí le digo – replicó Fierenzi y Spier caviló un poco antes de exponer su juicio al respecto.

– Así que el frente militar está resquebrajándose.

Fierenzi sacudió la cabeza en franco desacuerdo.

– Yo no lo llamaría así.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Spier; si el coronel Fierenzi no coincidía con la conclusión que sus propias palabras habían dado a entender, pues más valía que tuviera una buena conclusión para reemplazarla.

Y el coronel no decepcionó a Spier.

– Creo que estamos viendo el principio de una ruptura, pero falta mucho para que se cristalice...

La mirada de Spier se tornó repentinamente hambrienta... mientras en su cerebro las posibilidades empezaban a hacerse presentes.

– ¿Quiénes están de cada lado?

– Gloval tiene el apoyo seguro de todos los que fueron sus viejos muchachos del SDF-1, no tenga duda de eso – respondió el coronel, y el desprecio que emanaba en cada una de sus palabras fue imposible de disimular. – Maistroff, Carruthers y Ozawa están firmemente del lado del almirante. Quizás Ozawa sea el más reticente de ellos, pero eso no significa que esté a punto de darle la espalda al almirante.

– Hmmm... – reflexionó Spier, revisando mentalmente la lista de miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando y tachando de la lista de potenciales a los brigadieres generales Stanislav Maistroff y Winston Carruthers, y al contralmirante Shigeru Ozawa. – Eso pone al Estado Mayor, el Ejército y la Armada del lado de Gloval...

– Y no se olvide de la Policía Militar Global – acotó Fierenzi, explicándose ante la pregunta que Spier dejó en el aire con su expresión. – Aldershot podrá no tener asiento en el Consejo del Alto Mando y ciertamente no es el tipo favorito del almirante, pero no por nada Gloval lo eligió para la PMG.

– ¿Y del resto?

El coronel Fierenzi se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago más de whisky antes de seguir.

– Naturalmente, no conocen tan bien al almirante ni tienen esa relación cercana que tienen los que ya nombré, dado que estuvieron en la Tierra durante toda la guerra...

– Pero no todos están del lado de Gloval – observó Spier.

– Ni todos están necesariamente en contra – aclaró el coronel, para entonces sustentar sus afirmaciones con hechos. – Cuevas está en el campo de Gloval casi con tanta firmeza como los otros, así que puede olvidarse de tener el apoyo de la Jefatura de Operaciones.

De mala gana, Spier tachó el nombre del teniente general Alejandro Cuevas de su lista mental; la Jefatura de Operaciones era el tercer cargo militar más importante de las Fuerzas, sólo superado en relevancia por la Comandancia Suprema y la Jefatura de Estado Mayor, y contar con Operaciones como un posible actor contrario al almirante Gloval hubiera facilitado mucho las cosas para Spier y la gente para la que trabajaba.

Pero si el general Cuevas estaba alineado con Gloval al igual que Maistroff, eso ponía a los tres cargos más importantes en franca oposición a sus planes... y complicaba mucho las cosas en el frente militar.

A pesar de su desazón, Spier se obligó a seguir prestando atención, a la espera de que Fierenzi diera algún dato más favorable.

– Chandraskatta está siendo más crítico de lo usual, pero trata de que sus críticas no se aparten de ciertas cuestiones puntuales – continuó exponiendo el coronel mientras sostenía la copa de whisky en la mano antes de rellenarla. – Shkedy guarda más silencio, pero no deja de aparecer preocupado por cómo las acciones del almirante repercuten en la relación de las Fuerzas con el GTU.

Spier asintió; el disgusto de saber que Operaciones estaba del lado de Gloval fue levemente atemperado por las novedades que Fierenzi le revelaba. El brigadier general Atal Chandraskatta controlaba la Jefatura de Personal, mientras que el teniente general Binyamin Shkedy dirigía la vital área de Logística de las Fuerzas... individualmente no tenían el peso que tenía Cuevas con la Jefatura de Operaciones, pero en conjunto podían ser un factor importante a ser tenido en cuenta...

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Spier, intrigado por aquella revelación.

– Shkedy es el jefe de Logística, y eso lo convierte en quien tiene que tratar con los ministerios del GTU cuando se trata de abastecer a las Fuerzas – explicó Fierenzi. – Naturalmente, el general Shkedy teme que si Gloval continúa poniéndose en contra al Primer Ministro, esto haga cada vez más difícil su tarea de abastecer de suministros y de repuestos a las Fuerzas.

– ¿Y el almirante Griffith?

El ceño del coronel Giorgio Fierenzi se frunció a la sola mención del Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y Spier supo que lo que venía no iba a ser nada bueno aún antes de que Fierenzi abriera la boca.

– Griffith... es un imponderable.

Spier asintió, indicando con ese gesto a su acompañante para que se explicara mejor, cosa que Fierenzi hizo no sin dejar claro su disgusto hacia el vicealmirante Randall Griffith.

– Puede criticar mucho a Gloval cuando quiere, y créame que le ha estado lanzando algunos latigazos verbales al Supremo Comandante desde lo de la ley marcial, pero sigue respetándolo furiosamente y es el que más insiste en mantener la unidad... quizás porque tiene una idea más clara de lo peligroso que puede ser que el Consejo se divida en dos facciones. Pero si el almirante Gloval persiste en tensar la cuerda con Pelletier... tal vez...

Fierenzi dejó de hablar y dejó la idea flotando en el aire, aguardando a que Spier respondiera algo, pero el ex-oficial de Inteligencia permaneció completamente en silencio y completamente inmerso en sus cálculos.

El coronel tenía razón; había signos para esperar alguna ruptura del frente militar, pero no era razonable esperarlo en el corto plazo o que se produjera sin alguna clase de interferencia exterior. De acuerdo con lo que Fierenzi había explicado, de los nueve miembros del Consejo, había cinco que estaban decididamente en el lado contrario, lo que dejaba solamente cuatro hombres con los cuales podría llegar a contar en el caso de algún movimiento... pero salvo el general para quien Fierenzi trabajaba, los otros tres estaban todavía muy lejos de comprometerse en la dirección que Spier quería.

Quizás fuera momento para un pequeño ejercicio de futurología... aunque sea sólo para ver cómo podían desarrollarse las cosas.

– Asumamos que ocurre algo, coronel... – comenzó a hablar Spier sólo para que Fierenzi lo interrumpiera al instante.

– ¿Algo como este pequeño asunto del voto de censura contra el Primer Ministro?

– Exactamente – asintió Spier con una sonrisa carente de humor. – Si Pelletier cae, ¿cree posible que la facción contraria a Gloval, si es que se genera definitivamente, pueda asegurar al Consejo a favor de un nuevo Gobierno?

– Es posible, pero las probabilidades son muy bajas – observó Fierenzi tras pensarlo un rato. – Mal que me pese admitirlo, el general Prützmann no cuenta con el peso interno como para reunir a todos los posibles dilettantes en torno suyo, o como para presentarse como un contendiente serio para la Comandancia Suprema. Tendría que generarse una crisis lo suficientemente grave como para que Griffith se ponga en contra de Gloval.

Spier asintió con la cabeza, claramente interesado en esa hipótesis, y Fierenzi prosiguió.

– Con Griffith enfrentado al Supremo Comandante, será más sencillo hacer que Shkedy y Chandraskatta vengan de nuestro lado... y al mismo tiempo, dejaríamos a Gloval sólo apoyado por sus incondicionales del SDF-1 – evaluó el coronel, sonriendo al tiempo que veía en el rostro de Spier una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Y si su nuevo gobierno decide moverse contra Gloval, Spier... en caso de que se dé lo que acabo de indicarle, será más fácil deshacerse del almirante y de sus leales sin que parezca una purga militar... al menos al principio. Después de todo, dudo que Maistroff, Carruthers y Ozawa, y en menor medida Cuevas, puedan salvarse de quedar demasiado manchados por su asociación con Gloval.

El coronel bebió un trago más de whisky para refrescar su garganta antes de terminar su análisis.

– Por cómo veo las cosas, tal vez haga falta aceptar a Griffith como Supremo Comandante por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Prützmann pueda posicionarse mejor cuando se haga necesario "un recambio adicional" en el Alto Mando...

Spier gruñó; le hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Prützmann hubiera estado en condiciones de hacerse con la Comandancia Suprema, pero Fierenzi tenía toda la razón del mundo. El Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea no tenía ni el rango ni el peso interno en el Consejo –o en todas las Fuerzas– como para presentarse como un serio candidato a convertirse en Comandante Supremo, y si intentaban llevarlo a la silla más alta, no podrían hacerlo sin antes quitar de en medio a gente como Griffith o Shkedy, lo que podía complicar las cosas en el frente militar...

Decididamente había que andarse con cuidado: ese era el mensaje que Spier le llevaría a Brent tras la reunión, para quitarle a su socio cualquier idea de un movimiento fulminante en el campo militar.

– ¿Qué recomienda, coronel? – inquirió Spier.

– Que tengan cuidado con los militares – advirtió Fierenzi con suma seriedad, como para que Spier no se tomara demasiadas libertades con la información que le acababa de dar. – Las líneas de fractura están empezando a aparecer, pero todo puede irse al diablo si sucede algo que haga que el resto de los miembros del Consejo se abroquelen en torno a Gloval. Sea lo que sea que piensen hacer, más vale que no le den cuerda a Kyle o a otro desgraciado como él... porque si su chico pacifista se pone al frente, hasta Prützmann estará del lado de Gloval.

La sola mención del senador despertó en Spier el anhelo de maldecir a diestra y siniestra. A cada día que pasaba, más se convencía el ex agente de Inteligencia que la utilidad del senador Lynn estaba rápidamente desapareciendo, y que Fierenzi lo nombrara explícitamente como una de las cosas que más rápidamente podía desbaratar el cariz promisorio que estaba tomando la situación en el Alto Mando sólo acrecentó la furia de Spier hacia el senador.

Se hacía indispensable controlar a Kyle... si querían que los planes funcionaran, necesitaban neutralizar a los militares como un factor de riesgo, pero si el chico abría la boca o insistía en idioteces como su apoyo a la Vanguardia de la Paz, podría resultar en un desastre de proporciones épicas para los planes...

Sería otra cosa que Spier tendría que hablar con Brent cuanto antes, y tras hacer una nota mental para ser lo más explícito posible cuando esa discusión llegara, el ex-oficial de Inteligencia asintió lentamente y dijo una única palabra.

– Entiendo.

– Más vale – gruñó Fierenzi mientras acababa con los últimos restos de whisky en su copa.

***********************************************

**M****artes 4 de septiembre de 2012**

Una forma caritativa de describir el hangar principal de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross era referirse al mismo como "un lugar bullicioso".

Ocho cazas VF-1 Veritech estaban dentro del hangar, siendo sometidos a las atenciones de los equipos de técnicos de la Base Aérea, lo que significaba que estaban con sus paneles de mantenimiento, cabinas y tapas de inspección abiertos y mostrando las entrañas de las aeronaves a todas las personas que estaban allí. El ruido de la maquinaria y de las instrucciones dichas y recibidas era verdaderamente ensordecedor, dándole a cualquier persona ajena al lugar la idea de haber entrado a una fábrica de prodigiosa actividad.

Y los visitantes que se formaban esa imagen en aquel día eran los miembros del equipo de filmación de la MBS, encabezados por Adrianne Montoya, que habían ido al hangar para captar imágenes e historias de "lo que no se veía" del Escuadrón Skull, como parte de su documental.

La persona que en ese momento estaba frente a Adrianne Montoya y a la cámara que sostenía uno de sus colaboradores era un hombre de gran porte y aspecto vagamente ursino, vestido con un mameluco de trabajo manchado de grasa y aceite, pero que no le quitaba en lo absoluto la imponencia que sólo puede tener alguien que llega a donde está desde lo más bajo de la escala militar.

– Soy el sargento jefe Johann Schmidt, jefe técnico de mantenimiento del Skull Uno – se presentó el suboficial.

Luego de la presentación que ella había pedido, Adrianne Montoya dio comienzo formal a esa parte de la entrevista con el técnico más prominente de todo el Escuadrón Skull.

– ¿Cuáles son sus responsabilidades dentro del escuadrón, sargento Schmidt?

– Dirigir los esfuerzos de mi equipo técnico para el mejor mantenimiento y funcionamiento de la aeronave a mi cargo, realizar las labores de reparación que sean necesarias y garantizar la plena operatividad del Skull Uno.

A la sola mención de las palabras "Skull Uno", el camarógrafo se movió para captar a la perfección la imagen del enorme y blanco caza Veritech, que por esos momentos estaba a diez metros de distancia siendo sujeto a la inspección del equipo del sargento Schmidt. El célebre caza tenía numerosas tapas de inspección abiertas, y varios cables lo conectaban a terminales de evaluación, equipos eléctricos y otros aparatos que eran arcanos y misteriosos para el equipo periodístico de la MBS.

– ¿Qué siente teniendo a su cargo una aeronave tan célebre como el Skull Uno, sargento? – continuó preguntando la periodista, y a pesar de sí mismo, el sargento Schmidt se sintió lleno de orgullo.

– Pues es una gran responsabilidad, no lo voy a negar... llevo cinco años a cargo del Skull Uno y todavía no me acostumbro.

– ¿Cinco años?

– Así es – confirmó el técnico. – Fui asignado al Skull Uno en 2007 cuando el piloto era el primer teniente Roy Fokker... después lo promovieron a teniente comandante... seguí a cargo del Skull Uno cuando se lo asignaron a Rick Hunter hace cosa de dos años, y aquí estoy.

– Es mucho tiempo - observó Montoya.

– Demasiado – coincidió Schmidt con una sonrisa, para luego mirar de reojo a "su" caza Veritech. – Con tanto tiempo, ya uno lo tiene medido al Skull Uno... ya se le conocen sus trucos...

– ¿En serio?

El sargento asintió vivamente antes de impartir una de las lecciones que había aprendido en veinte años de carrera militar.

– Cada avión es único, no importa que sea producido en serie... cada uno tiene sus terquedades, sus fallas, sus virtudes... y nunca puedes tratar a dos aviones de la misma manera.

La periodista asintió a su vez y sonrió de manera cómplice, aprovechando la ocasión que Schmidt le había ofrecido para hacer una pregunta que podría haber pasado por indiscreta.

– ¿Y a los pilotos?

Schmidt reprimió una risa que pudo haber sido explosiva, y meneó la cabeza a la par de otros tres técnicos que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca suyo como para escuchar la pregunta.

– Los pilotos son siempre pilotos... – respondió finalmente el sargento Schmidt, hablando de los pilotos como quien habla de unos niños. – Siempre lo quieren todo, lo quieren ya y lo quieren fácil, y a veces cuesta hacerles entender que tienen que cuidar sus aviones...

Montoya sonrió vivamente y siguió con las preguntas.

– Pero pueden hacerlos entender.

– Por supuesto – declaró el sargento. – La cantidad de horas hombre que se necesitan para tener a un avión de combate en condiciones de operatividad es más que importante. En otros términos: no coinciden con nosotros, se quedan sin aviones para volar.

Los técnicos que se habían hecho un alto para observar la escena expresaron su total y vehemente acuerdo a la afirmación de Schmidt, dándole a Montoya la oportunidad de observar una vez más y en carne propia las clásicas rivalidades internas del servicio militar.

– Además, somos más que ellos – prosiguió Schmidt en el mismo ánimo bromista de antes. – Hay cuatro o cinco técnicos por cada avión... eso se traduce en alrededor de cien técnicos en el Escuadrón Skull solamente...

– Es curioso, porque desde afuera del servicio existe la idea de que un escuadrón son sólo pilotos de combate...

– Supongo que es así en todos los ámbitos de la vida, incluida la televisión – concedió el sargento, dándose el gusto de devolverle favores a la periodista. – Pero lo que importa es que la gente que sabe cómo son las cosas sabe muy bien quiénes somos y lo que hacemos...

La afirmación de Montoya era una clara muestra de la visión común que existía en el mundo exterior sobre los escuadrones de combate.

Los pilotos de combate eran en su abrumadora mayoría oficiales, y si había suboficiales piloteando cazas era sólo por la naturaleza de los cursos acelerados de formación de pilotos, que tenían que convertir a un civil en un militar apto para pilotear cazas de combate en diez semanas en lugar de contar con graduados de la Academia Militar versados en las artes de la guerra; los mecánicos, por otro lado, eran casi todos suboficiales y enlistados que habían llegado a donde estaban a base de práctica y capacitación técnica... y sin embargo, eran todos parte del mismo escuadrón, aunque no pudieran evitar trenzarse en "peleas" cotidianas.

En ese momento uno de los técnicos corrió hacia el sargento Schmidt, llamando la atención del suboficial al tiempo que se mostraba un tanto incómodo ante la presencia de las cámaras.

– Disculpe, sargento.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kaneda? – preguntó Schmidt con absoluta normalidad, lo que le parecía insólito al tripulante de primera Taro Kaneda, que se encontraba frente a las cámaras de televisión al momento de ir a llamar a su superior directo.

– Tengo un problema con la red eléctrica de estribor.

Schmidt apenas miró a Montoya para darle una breve expresión de disculpas antes de responderle a su subordinado.

– Un minuto, ahí voy.

– ¿Podemos verlo trabajando, sargento? – intervino rápidamente la periodista, que había descubierto que la ocasión era buena para ver más de cerca el trabajo interno de esa unidad militar.

El tripulante Kaneda y el sargento Schmidt se miraron extrañados por un segundo.

– ¿Por qué no? – dijo Schmidt encogiéndose de hombros tras pensarlo un rato. - ¿No prefiere ponerse un mameluco? Está muy grasoso allá.

Esta vez fue el turno de los miembros del equipo periodístico de mirarse unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, pero su confusión fue rota inmediatamente por la carcajada estentórea del sargento Schmidt.

– Qué diablos, vengan... les mostraremos lo que hacen las verdaderas Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

***********************************************

La ruta se extendía por el desierto como una solitaria serpentina de civilización en el medio de la nada. La inmensidad parduzca y rocosa que atravesaba continuaba hasta el horizonte, en donde las montañas se recortaban como eternos guardianes de la nada en la que se había convertido el planeta Tierra.

Pocos automóviles o camiones iban por aquel camino, no tanto porque no fuera uno particularmente transitado sino porque poca gente emprendía viajes entre ciudades que en aquellos días estaban separadas por cientos de kilómetros de desolación. Sólo aquellos que tenían una necesidad imperiosa e impostergable se lanzaban a la aventura de moverse por las rutas de América del Norte, sabiendo que pasarían horas entre una señal de vida y civilización y la siguiente.

Ese día, ese conjunto de personas incluía a la comandante Lisa Hayes y al mayor Andrew Satori, que habían abandonado la relativa comodidad de la Base Militar Denver para dirigirse en un vehículo oficial hacia un sitio en el medio del desierto que esperaban que les proporcionara algunas respuestas para esa cada vez más curiosa investigación criminal que realizaban.

– Debemos estar a diez minutos de llegar... – dijo Lisa tras revisar el mapa que llevaba, y entonces notó que el mayor Satori dejaba escapar una risa apenas contenida. – ¿Qué le parece gracioso, mayor?

Notando que Lisa se había percatado de su reacción, el mayor Satori trató de volver a su aspecto serio.

– No es nada, comandante...

– Vamos, puede decirlo – insistió Lisa, sin dejarse convencer por la repentina actuación del oficial de la PMG.

Sin desviar la mirada del camino más de lo indispensable, Satori miró de reojo a Lisa y finalmente capituló ante la insistencia y determinación que veía en el rostro de su acompañante.

– Es sólo que... – comenzó a contestar Satori, pausando hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. – Es sólo que me parece raro que una orden religiosa esté a cargo de estos Zentraedi.

Lisa arqueó una ceja, y Satori entendió que más le valía explicarse con más claridad lo antes posible.

– Trato de imaginarme la situación y no puedo dejar de pensar en un cura tratando de exorcizar a un gigante.

– Se ve que no conoce a los jesuitas – le contestó la comandante Hayes con una expresión conocedora, y Satori no tardó en preguntar lo obvio.

– ¿Y usted cómo sabe que son jesuitas?

– "Misión San Ignacio de Loyola" – respondió Lisa, señalando en un folleto el nombre del lugar al que se dirigían como parte de la investigación. – San Ignacio fue el fundador de la orden jesuita... y entre nosotros, no hay nadie mejor en la Iglesia Católica para la tarea de ayudar a los Zentraedi a insertarse en nuestro mundo.

Satori parecía extrañado y evidentemente no le encontraba el sentido a lo que Lisa estaba diciendo, de modo que la comandante Hayes se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a oficiar, aunque sea por un rato, como una de las profesoras que tuvo durante su educación pre-militar.

– Le daré un ejemplo, mayor – dijo Lisa para iniciar su clase, y Satori asintió. – ¿Alguna vez oyó hablar de los chichimecas?

– No.

– Eran un conjunto de comunidades nativas en el antiguo México... eran agresivos, violentos e ingobernables como no puede imaginarse.

– Casi como los Zentraedi – observó el mayor Satori.

– Por así decirlo – le contestó Lisa, quien no consideró oportuno discutir todas las cosas en las que los Zentraedi se diferenciaban de los chichimecas. – En fin, el problema con los chichimecas era tan grave que los españoles jamás pudieron someterlos o detener sus correrías. Numerosas órdenes religiosas también intentaron convertirlos al cristianismo, pero lo único que consiguieron fue convertir a muchos de sus propios misioneros en el almuerzo de los chichimecas.

El mayor Satori abrió bien grande los ojos y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro.

– Espero que lo de "almuerzo" sea algo figurativo, comandante.

– No.

Satori tragó saliva, pero antes de que la repulsión se adueñara del oficial de la PMG, la comandante Hayes retomó la explicación y volvió a ganarse la atención del otro hombre.

– Volviendo al tema, por siglos los chichimecas fueron un problema insoluble hasta que intervinieron los jesuitas... y en menos de una generación, los chichimecas dejaron de ser un problema. Adiós correrías, adiós matanzas y adiós saqueos. Y no sólo lo lograron con los chichimecas... también lograron lo mismo con los guaraníes en Argentina, Brasil y Paraguay, y estuvieron bien cerca de convertir a los japoneses en una nación cristiana.

– ¡¿A los _japoneses_?! – repuso sorprendido Satori, sin poder creer lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo. – Dios.

– Además, si hay una comunidad religiosa que está en condiciones óptimas de tratar con los Zentraedi, son los jesuitas – continuó Lisa. – El propio San Ignacio fue militar antes de ordenarse como sacerdote, y toda la organización jesuita tiene un corte militar que sigue hasta nuestros días, no en vano el líder de la orden tiene el título de "General".

A pesar de estar manejando, el mayor Satori no ocultó su sorpresa y su repentino interés, y aunque Lisa Hayes no lo notara, la actitud del mayor de la PMG hacia el sitio a donde se dirigían empezaba a cambiar de manera decidida.

– Le doy otro ejemplo: cuando los imperios español y portugués quisieron acabar con las misiones jesuitas en Sudamérica, los propios jesuitas se resistieron por las armas durante siete años... y no ganaron, pero les hicieron muy amarga la victoria – continuó explicando Lisa, e incluso ella misma parecía sorprendida por lo que estaba contando. – Una comunidad religiosa resistiendo durante siete años a los ejércitos de dos imperios coloniales… imagine eso.

Mientras el mayor Satori continuaba procesando la información que Lisa le daba sobre los organizadores de la comunidad a la que estaban yendo, la comandante Hayes remataba su clase improvisada con una afirmación categórica.

– Así que, mayor Satori, si tengo que poner a un Zentraedi contra un jesuita en un duelo de voluntades, apostaría buen dinero al jesuita.

– Veo que los tiene bien estudiados, comandante – observó Satori, y Lisa le devolvió una risa nostálgica.

– Tuve que tratar muchas veces con ellos... las consecuencias de diez años de educación en colegios de monjas – la sonrisa de Lisa desapareció, y en su lugar asomó una mirada precautoria. – Una cosa más que he de advertirle, mayor...

– Por favor.

– Nunca jamás intente debatir con un jesuita.

– ¡Por favor! – protestó medio en serio y medio en broma el mayor de la PMG, pero Lisa no cedió ni un centímetro.

– Se lo digo en serio... los tipos son capaces de hacer que se ponga de acuerdo con ellos sin que se dé cuenta. Tienen una habilidad para el debate que ya quisieran tener los políticos.

– Esperemos que no nos hagan debatir mucho – observó Satori. – Necesitamos encontrar algo de utilidad en todo esto.

– Por supuesto.

Ninguno de los dos regresó al tema, prefiriendo pasar en un silencio piadoso el resto de su viaje.

Finalmente, el automóvil arribó a una colección de edificios bajos, algunos de los que todavía estaban en construcción, sito en el medio del desierto a 55 kilómetros de Denver. El cerco perimetral de aquellos edificios era bajo y precario, y no existía ningún mecanismo de seguridad o torres de vigilancia. Un solitario cartel dominado por un crucifijo identificaba la entrada principal del complejo, y un letrero colocado en el cartel identificaba al lugar como "Misión San Ignacio de Loyola", con las letras AMDG debajo del nombre.

– ¿"AMDG"? – preguntó Satori a la mujer a la que ya consideraba su experta residente sobre los jesuitas.

– El lema de la Orden, mayor... "_Ad maiorem Dei gloriam_"… – respondió Lisa, traduciendo inmediatamente la frase. – "A la mayor gloria de Dios".

Luego de asentir en agradecimiento y con cuidado, el mayor Satori condujo al vehículo hasta un área más o menos despejada en donde pudiera estacionarlo sin ningún problema, y una vez que lo hizo, tanto él como Lisa se apearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia los edificios de la misión.

No habían hecho quince metros cuando vieron que un hombre joven y delgado, vestido con un pantalón sencillo y una camisa de color celeste en la que se notaba perfectamente el cuello romano blanco de un sacerdote.

– ¿Mayor Satori? ¿Comandante Hayes? – dijo el sacerdote en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a los dos oficiales militares, y Satori respondió por ambos.

– En efecto.

– Soy el padre Emilio Stecca. Bienvenidos a la Misión San Ignacio – dijo el sacerdote de manera amistosa y franca. – Por favor, síganme. El padre Flanagan los está esperando.

Lisa y Satori agradecieron el pedido y siguieron al padre Stecca, atravesando el complejo de la misión mientras lo hacían.

Por lo que los dos militares podían ver, la Misión San Ignacio era un lugar bastante más desarrollado de lo que hubieran imaginado al principio. Había algunos cuantos edificios que todavía estaban en construcción, pero la mayoría de los que ya estaban presentaban un aspecto ordenado que era envidiable en el contexto en el que vivían. Muchos de los edificios eran viviendas para los miembros de la comunidad, construidos en torno de los edificios principales del complejo: un edificio administrativo, una clínica y dispensario, un comedor y como no podía ser de otra manera, un pequeño pero primoroso templo.

Cuatro edificaciones de vidrio llamaron poderosamente la atención de Lisa y de Satori, hasta que notaron que se trataba de invernaderos que por lo que podían ver estaban en pleno funcionamiento. A su paso, los dos militares veían a otros sacerdotes y religiosos, incluidas algunas monjas, todos ellos vestidos con ropas veraniegas para soportar mejor el sol y el calor del desierto de Colorado. Y el resto de las personas que veían en las calles de la misión tenían la mirada dura y levemente inexpresiva de los soldados Zentraedi, pero todos ellos estaban micronizados y estaban igualmente vestidos que los religiosos para resistir las altas temperaturas.

– Impresionante – dijo Satori mientras recorría con la mirada los edificios de la misión, sintiéndose grata y totalmente sorprendido. – Verdaderamente impresionante.

El padre Stecca sonrió y asintió cortésmente.

– Muchas gracias, mayor. No ha sido fácil, es más, ha sido terriblemente difícil por momentos, pero confiamos en salir adelante.

– Ya lo creo – intervino Lisa. – ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí? No debe ser fácil sostenerse en estos momentos.

– Somos veinticinco miembros de la orden, una docena de monjas y cuatrocientos hermanos y hermanas Zentraedi, comandante. Y nos sostenemos vendiendo productos elaborados en la misión... manufacturas limitadas, hortalizas, servicios técnicos... cosas por el estilo.

– Los felicito.

Siempre guiados por el padre Stecca, los dos oficiales militares llegaron a un edificio ubicado en el centro del predio de la misión y entraron en él. En comparación con el sol rajante que lo quemaba todo allá afuera, el interior del edificio se mantenía fresco y agradable, detalle que tanto Lisa como Satori agradecieron a Dios mientras seguían al sacerdote jesuita por los corredores del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada a una oficina.

Una vez que Stecca abrió la puerta de la oficina, Lisa y Satori se encontraron con un despacho espartano y muy escaso en decoración, a excepción de un enorme crucifijo y varias imágenes con motivos religiosos. Sentado detrás de un escritorio sencillo de madera, un hombre de unos cincuenta años con cabello cano y vestimenta simple con el clásico collar blanco, sonreía para darles la bienvenida por adelantado a sus visitantes.

– Hemos llegado – anunció el padre Stecca antes de presentar al sacerdote que ya se estaba levantando de su asiento. – Padre Thomas Flanagan, estos son el mayor Andrew Satori y la comandante Elizabeth Hayes... vienen por el asunto que ustedes discutieron telefónicamente.

– Muchas gracias, Emilio, yo me haré cargo ahora – agradeció el padre Flanagan, pasando entonces a otro asunto que le permitiría proseguir de manera más discreta. – Creo que Stephen andaba buscándote por algo relacionado con las hortalizas...

– Me ocuparé de eso enseguida. Que tengan muy buenas tardes.

Tras despedirse de Lisa y de Satori, el padre Stecca se retiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándole el campo libre al padre Flanagan para que con una sonrisa amistosa indicara un jarro de agua que tenía sobre un estante.

– ¿Puedo convidarles algo de agua? – ofreció el padre Flanagan. – Hace un calor de los mil demonios allá afuera... y lo digo con todo lo que eso implica.

Satori y Lisa sonrieron y aceptaron la oferta del religioso, quien de inmediato sirvió tres vasos de agua bien helada que luego entregó a sus visitantes, mientras iba directamente al grano.

– Bueno, señores... ¿qué puedo hacer por el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida?

– Se trata de los siguientes Zentraedi que pasaron por su misión, padre Flanagan – respondió el mayor Satori al tiempo que sacaba una lista del bolsillo que entregó en mano al padre Flanagan. – Creo que usted conoce los nombres.

El sacerdote se tomó un minuto para reconocer los nombres, y le fue imposible ocultar su dolor y tristeza al identificar algunos de ellos...

– Oh sí... los conozco... una tragedia enorme.

Lisa miró a Satori y silenciosamente el mayor accedió a dejarle esa parte del interrogatorio a ella. Sin perder el tiempo, Lisa se dispuso a seguir preguntándole al padre Flanagan.

– ¿Qué tal eran ellos? Como personas, quiero decir.

– Mejor de lo que muchos pueden pensar que son los Zentraedi – respondió Flanagan sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. – Nobles, dedicados, constantes, laboriosos... quizás un tanto tercos por momentos, pero ansiosos por conocer más sobre nuestro mundo. Muchos de ellos también ansían--- ansiaban conocer a Dios.

De pronto, el mayor Satori gruñó, y el padre Flanagan no perdió tiempo en hacérselo notar.

– ¿Le pasa algo, mayor?

Satori entrecerró los ojos y una vez más trató de encontrar la manera de hacerse entender.

– Es sólo que encuentro la idea de un Zentraedi en busca de Dios algo... absurdo.

– ¿Y por qué habría de ser eso?

Ante eso, el mayor de la Policía Militar Global no encontró nada para replicar, y el padre Flanagan aprovechó la oportunidad para, sin perder ni por un segundo la amabilidad que venía desplegando, explicarle su lado de las cosas a Satori.

– La obra de Dios es más vasta de lo que usted o yo podamos imaginar, mayor Satori, tan vasta como el Universo mismo. Los Zentraedi son tan hijos de Dios como nosotros, pero por mucho tiempo sufrieron la imposición de un propósito que los limitaba en su comprensión del Universo. Usted no puede imaginarse lo hambrientos que están ellos de un nuevo propósito para sus vidas... un propósito superador que los ayude a comprender que su naturaleza no es el fin de sus existencias sino el principio de las mismas.

– Y ustedes están dispuestos a ayudarlos – contestó Satori en un tono ligeramente cortante que ni Lisa ni Flanagan pasaron por alto. – A unos Zentraedi.

– Mayor, cuando veo a mis hermanos Zentraedi no veo a unos alienígenas, sino a hermanos que han estado apartados tanto tiempo del amor de Dios que sus corazones claman por Él con una ansiedad más grande que la que he visto en muchos humanos más afortunados – le contestó el sacerdote jesuita sin levantar la voz. – ¿Si estuviera en mi posición y ellos le pidieran ayuda, usted se las negaría?

Pero Andrew Satori no había llegado a donde estaba cediendo así como así en un debate, y mientras Lisa Hayes sacudía la cabeza como si supiera lo que estaba por venir, el oficial de la PMG continuó con su siguiente argumento.

– Alguien podría decir que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de inculcar nociones de paz y hermandad a una raza programada para la guerra.

Impertérrito, pero claramente disfrutando la posibilidad de un debate intelectual y moral, el padre Flanagan no perdió tiempo en replicar a ese razonamiento.

– Y alguien podría decir que después de toda la destrucción que atravesamos, debemos hacer lo posible para lograr una paz duradera.

– ¿Aún si eso prueba ser imposible?

– Si prueba ser imposible, mayor – le dijo Flanagan con una sonrisa – ¿no preferiría tener la seguridad de que lo intentó todo?

El mayor Satori pareció estar a punto de continuar la discusión, pero no pasó de abrir la boca sin pronunciar sonidos, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no decía nada, la frustración que sentía se dejaba notar en su rostro, hasta que finalmente levantó los brazos en señal de capitulación y anunció con tono de derrota:

– Me rindo.

– Le avisé, mayor – le dijo Lisa para entonces continuar con el interrogatorio. – Padre Flanagan, ¿nos puede decir algo sobre estas personas?

El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza y luego señaló las otras sillas de su oficina en una invitación tácita para que Lisa y Satori tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron sólo después de que el sacerdote volviera a su propio lugar detrás del escritorio. Una vez sentado, Satori respondió a la pregunta de Lisa.

– Sobre los que conozco, puedo decir que eran de los más ansiosos por comenzar a trabajar fuera de la comunidad. Lamentablemente, no supimos de ellos desde que consiguieron sus trabajos.

Ante ese detalle que ninguno esperaba, Lisa y Satori se miraron sorprendidos y confundidos, hasta que el oficial de la Policía Militar Global se hizo cargo de la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Nada?

Flanagan sacudió la cabeza.

– Recibimos algunos correos electrónicos... pero nada más. Nunca recibimos una llamada, una visita o nada por el estilo...

– Supongo que tratándose de un trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad... – aventuró Lisa y Satori asintió, pero el padre Flanagan se apresuró a rechazar la teoría de manera categórica y tajante.

– Comandante Hayes, esas personas vivieron entre nosotros durante tres meses. Quizás no haya sido mucho tiempo pero le aseguro que fue bien empleado y muy valioso. Eran amigos nuestros... eran _hermanos_ nuestros.

– ¿Ustedes intentaron contactarlos? – preguntó entonces Satori, y quedaba claro en su voz que empezaba a tomarse lo que Flanagan le decía con una terrible seriedad.

– Varias veces – respondió el sacerdote. – Y sólo recibimos e-mails como respuesta. Acúseme de paranoico, comandante, pero esos mails eran terriblemente impersonales.

– ¿Por qué no denunciaron nada a la Policía?

El sacerdote miró fijamente al mayor Satori a los ojos, y cuando contestó la pregunta, su tono se notó por primera vez serio y duro.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo hicimos, mayor?

Por un segundo, el mayor Satori estuvo a punto de contestar, pero cuando las implicancias de lo que Flanagan decía quedaron perfectamente claras para los dos, Satori prefirió dejar que Lisa siguiera preguntando.

– ¿Y no hubo respuesta de la Corporación Meridian?

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que Meridian estuviera interesada en dar alguna respuesta, comandante Hayes? – respondió Flanagan como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, aunque una pequeña pizca de desprecio se hizo notar.

Tras un breve silencio en el que ambos pensaron profundamente en lo que habían escuchado y en las posibilidades que Una vez más Lisa y Satori se miraron, y ambos encontraron que el otro coincidía plenamente con lo que cada uno estaba pensando... por más que lo que estaban pensando no les gustaba en absoluto.

Lisa miró a Satori y el oficial de la PMG asintió.

– Padre Flanagan, necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que sabe sobre esto... – solicitó Lisa, y el sacerdote jesuita accedió al instante.

– Por supuesto.

***********************************************

**Miércoles 5 de septiembre de 2012**

La cámara del equipo especial de la MBS, que hasta entonces había estado filmando al segundo teniente Arthur Lewartowski mientras terminaba de llenar una serie de reportes del Escuadrón, giró para captar a la persona que entraba a la sala. Por su parte, Lewartowski hizo lo propio sin disimular el cansancio en su voz (cansancio que tenía mucho que ver con la presencia del equipo periodístico en la misma sala que él) cuando le hizo una pregunta a la recién llegada.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje?

La segunda teniente Karin Birkeland reprimió una mueca de disgusto perfectamente natural en ella tras seis horas de patrullaje y se contentó con caminar a paso lento y responderle a su camarada con todo el agotamiento que le era humanamente posible expresar en palabras.

– Uno de estos días me vas a hacer esa pregunta y yo voy a tener algo para respondértela...

Lewartowski arqueó una ceja y volvió a atender su reporte, aunque en la comisura de sus labios aparecía algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

– Nada, ¿no?

– Nada en absoluto. Al menos terminó por hoy – suspiró resignada Karin, mirando de reojo al equipo de prensa de la MBS antes de pasar a otra cuestión. – ¿Donde está el sargento Schmidt?

El otro teniente indagó en su cabeza cansada antes de contestar.

– Creo que estaba en el Hangar Tres, ¿por qué lo necesitas?

– Noté algo raro en la turbina de babor mientras hacía la transición a Mach 1.

Las cejas de Lewartowski se fruncieron: ningún piloto se tomaba a la ligera cuando "algo raro" ocurría con su avión, y la sola idea de lo que podía pasar cuando "algo raro" ocurría en la turbina de un Veritech al hacer la transición a velocidad supersónica bastó para llenarlo de impresión.

– Nada serio, espero.

– No, en absoluto – contestó Karin con tranquilidad, minimizando su propia preocupación y la de Lewartowski. – Sólo una de esas cosas que llaman la atención.

El teniente Lewartowski se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que las cámaras de la MBS captaron en toda su impasibilidad, y de inmediato comenzó a hurgar entre sus papeles que, como solía ocurrirle al oficial del Escuadrón que de tanto en tanto se hacía cargo del papeleo administrativo diario, estaban ocupando casi todo el escritorio como una blanca y temible marea.

– En ese caso, le diré a Schmidt que le preste algo de atención a tu caza – murmuró Lewartowski hasta que dio con el formulario requerido y notó que faltaba algo más importante. – ¿Tienes una...?

– Sí, ya firmo la requisición... – contestó Karin, tomando una lapicera del bolsillo de su propio traje de vuelo al tiempo que dejaba escapar una maldición. – Maldita burocracia.

– Oye, Birkeland... los auditores también tienen que comer.

La teniente apenas levantó la cabeza para fusilar con la mirada a Lewartowski y de reojo a la cámara.

– Que coman en otro lado.

Lewartowski juzgó prudente no arriesgar más su pellejo contra una Karin Birkeland cansada tras una tarde de patrullado... pues como podía notar, la periodista de la MBS y su camarógrafo estaban bastante interesados en tentar a la fiera en su lugar. Entonces, considerando que su pequeña parte en todo aquel asunto estaba terminada, el segundo teniente Arthur Lewartowski recibió el formulario oficial de manos de Karin y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, sin dar más interés a toda la situación mientras Karin suspiraba y se disponía a irse de allí.

– ¿Teniente, podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

La pregunta llegó a oídos de Karin justo cuando ponía pie en el pasillo, y en un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, la teniente sonrió antes de girar para encontrarse con Adrianne Montoya y su camarógrafo. La luz de la cámara le daba directo en los ojos a Karin y ella los entrecerró para resguardarse, pero eso acabó una vez que el camarógrafo ajustó el flash para que no fuera tan molesto. Así las cosas, y vista la determinación que destilaba Montoya con su expresión, Karin suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

– Adelante.

– Cuéntenos un poco sobre usted...

La teniente miró primero a la cámara con inquietud, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era muy apropiado poner cara de pánico ante una cámara de televisión, y entonces volvió a mirar a la periodista.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Karin Birkeland, nací en Sundsvall, Suecia en 1992, soy segunda teniente en las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida y actualmente me desempeño como líder de sección en el Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial Skull...

– ¿20 años? – inquirió Montoya con cierta innegable sorpresa, y la primera sonrisa genuinamente natural apareció en el rostro de Karin.

– Los cumplí el lunes pasado.

– Vaya... – dijo sorprendida la periodista; a simple vista, ella no le hubiera dado a Karin menos de 23 años. – ¿Y qué motiva a una joven como usted a incorporarse a las Fuerzas, teniente?

– Supongo que lo mismo que los demás – contestó la teniente Birkeland tras pensar un poco para buscar las palabras más apropiadas para responder esa pregunta tan personal. – El desafío de querer hacer algo especial, de formar parte de algo más grande que uno... pero por sobre todas las cosas, querer defender a los que amamos, a aquellos que son especiales para nosotros.

Montoya sonrió y asintió antes de ir a la siguiente pregunta de su improvisada y sorpresiva entrevista.

– ¿Siempre quiso ser militar, teniente?

– En un principio no... quería ser maestra.

Con su habilidad y práctica, el camarógrafo captó a la perfección la timidez de la propia Karin al hacer una admisión tan personal e íntima como aquella, e incluso dentro de la sala cuya puerta aún estaba entreabierta pudo verse al teniente Lewartowski moviéndose para prestar atención a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pero Karin rápidamente se recuperó y siguió con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa que no dejaba de denotar algo de sorpresa por la forma en que las cosas habían ido en su vida.

– Pero ya sabe... hay veces en que la vida tiene otros planes para alguien y hace lo posible para que te des cuenta de cuáles son.

– Comprendo – dijo Montoya. – Cuéntenos un día de servicio en la vida de Karin Birkeland.

Karin arqueó una ceja. ¿De veras esos reporteros querían escuchar lo aburrido y poco interesante de un día de servicio cualquiera? ¿No tenían alguna estrella de cine que perseguir, algún político al que atrapar con las manos en la masa o algún animal que supiera tocar el piano en lugares como Nueva Seúl o Melbourne?

Pero bueno, si eso era lo que querían saber, quién era ella para no dárselos...

– Llego a la Base a las 0750, me reporto con el comandante Hunter y después desayuno algo en la cantina hasta las 0830. A esa hora voy con el resto del Escuadrón a la Sala de Prevuelo para la asignación de tareas del día.

– Ajá.

– Si tengo suerte, me toca realizar patrullaje de los desiertos... generalmente la tercera parte del Escuadrón vuela misiones de patrullaje todos los días.

– ¿Y si no tiene suerte?

La teniente sonrió una sonrisa que sólo alguien perteneciente a la comunidad del Skull hubiera reconocido lo que era en realidad... sólo alguien que supiera todas las cosas que podían pasar en el día de un piloto que no tenía la "suerte" de patrullar podía entender esa expresión en la cara de Karin Birkeland.

– Revisiones generales de los cazas, turnos obligatorios de simulación... posiblemente alguna ejercitación de combate contra otro escuadrón.

– ¿Suelen ganar esas ejercitaciones, teniente? – quiso saber la reportera y por un instante ella temió haber dicho algo incorrecto, pues la cara de Karin era la de una mujer que se veía insultada en algo muy caro a su propia identidad, como si la pregunta hubiera representado una afrenta intolerable a todo lo que la teniente valoraba en la vida.

– Señorita... – comenzó a contestar Karin con una indignación en su voz que rápidamente trocó en muy merecido orgullo. – Esto es el Skull.

Ya más tranquila, Montoya suspiró y asintió, entendiendo el mensaje en su plenitud ya que sabía que ese orgullo estaba muy bien ganado... no en balde su cadena había escogido al Skull a la hora de planear el documental.

– Comprendo.

Karin asintió, reafirmando con ese sencillo gesto su inquebrantable orgullo por pertenecer al mejor escuadrón de combate del planeta. Quizás otros escuadrones pudieran pensar que ese título les correspondía a ellos, pero para Karin Birkeland, la única opinión que contaba era la de aquellos que como ella portaban la calavera cruzada por dos tibias del Skull en el hombro de su uniforme.

Y entonces Montoya pasó a otro tema, evidentemente entretenida por la entrevista que estaban manteniendo.

– ¿Qué se siente ser una mujer en un club masculino como el cuerpo de pilotos de combate, teniente?

– No lo llamaría un club masculino – trató de corregirla Karin, no sin sonrojarse levemente por la idea que Montoya había inferido con su pregunta. – El Skull tiene un total de veinticuatro pilotos y siete de ellos somos mujeres. Ha habido épocas en donde llegamos a ser nueve mujeres.

La periodista asintió, mas su silencio fue una invitación a Karin para que se explayara más al respecto, y mientras la teniente respondía a esa invitación, la cámara hacía un zoom en su rostro para captar hasta la última expresión que le fuera posible.

– Hay que adaptarse a ciertas tradiciones y costumbres que vienen de mucho tiempo atrás, pero no ha sido problema... por lo menos en lo que a mí respecta, nunca tuve ningún inconveniente en sentirme parte del Escuadrón.

Los ojos grises de Karin chispearon con travesura y su sonrisa era la de una diablilla mientras miraba de reojo al atribulado teniente Lewartowski, que seguía hundido hasta los codos en documentos.

– Además, creo que los que han tenido que adaptarse han sido ellos.

– ¿Y cómo se ha adaptado su vida personal, teniente? – preguntó en ese momento Adrianne Montoya, sin imaginarse que había propinado un cross de derecha a la joven teniente. – El servicio militar no es precisamente conciliable con una vida personal.

Por un escaso segundo pareció que Karin iba a reservarse la respuesta, y de hecho Montoya estuvo lista para pasar a otro tema, pero bien pronto cambió de opinión cuando la teniente Birkeland contestó... no sin estar sonrojada y mucho.

– Tiene sus dificultades, no voy a negarlo... pero creo que las dos cosas no son para nada inconciliables.

– ¿Actualmente tiene alguien en su vida?

– Sí... – las mejillas de Karin parecían estar incendiándose mientras contestaba.

– ¿Civil o militar?

– Militar... es oficial del Ejército – dijo la teniente con una sonrisa enorme que le llegaba hasta los ojos, justo en el momento en que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar fuerte. – Lo siento, si me disculpa...

– Adelante, teniente.

Con eso resuelto, Karin atendió la llamada al instante, y la ocasión le vino bien para recuperar la compostura, la dignidad y por sobre todas las cosas, un color que fuera lo menos parecido posible a un tomate.

– Birkeland – se anunció Karin al teléfono, sólo para que la respuesta deshiciera al instante todos sus esfuerzos por parecer profesional e impasible ante las cámaras de la MBS. – Hola, amor... ¿cómo estás?

La sonrisa en los labios de Karin se hizo verdaderamente gigantesca y su mirada brillaba con algo que su interlocutor le decía por el teléfono, pero ese ensueño sólo duró hasta que un rapto de conciencia le recordó a la teniente Birkeland que su conversación no era precisamente privada en su lado de la línea.

– Yo también te--- aguárdame un minuto, ¿quieres? – pidió la teniente y al instante recibió la respuesta esperada. – Gracias... te amo.

Karin no demoró ni un segundo en mirar a Adrianne Montoya con expresión vagamente suplicante.

– Disculpe, señorita, ¿le molestaría si seguimos en otro momento con esta entrevista?

– Por supuesto que no, teniente – le contestó Montoya con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras le hacía una seña al camarógrafo para que dejara de filmar por un segundo. – No se preocupe por mí.

– Gracias.

Dicho y hecho, la teniente Birkeland volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído y caminó por el corredor a paso vivo, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el equipo de la MBS antes de continuar hablando con su novio.

– Hola, discúlpame... pero tenía una cosa que dejar aclarada... ¿cómo estás?

A la distancia, Adrianne Montoya y su camarógrafo intercambiaban miradas divertidas mientras seguían viendo a aquella joven mujer que portaba un uniforme de piloto de combate y que estaba entrenada en el manejo de la máquina de guerra más letal creada por la raza humana, pero que en ese momento no se distinguía de cualquier muchacha de su edad.

– Me alegro mucho... – dijo Karin en respuesta a algo que su novio le decía al teléfono, y entonces ella le devolvió la gentileza. – No creas que te voy a dejar fuera de esto...

De reojo, la teniente notó que los tipos de la MBS seguían viéndola, y tras darles una sonrisa educada y breve, continuó caminando por el pasillo.

– El sábado, ¿te parece bien? – escucharon los de la MBS que Karin Birkeland decía al teléfono antes de que desapareciera tras la esquina de una intersección. – Está bien, está bien, está bien... mañana... pero recuerda que probablemente tenga patrullaje ese día y Dios sabe a qué hora volveré…

***********************************************

Detrás de una personalidad alegre y divertida, y de una actitud usualmente relajada aún en las circunstancias más complicadas, la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds escondía un cerebro preparado y una capacidad analítica que poco tenía que envidiarle a los "lectores de palmas" de Inteligencia Militar. Era esa misma capacidad de análisis que le había ayudado a detectar y catalogar amenazas enemigas durante la guerra la que ella estaba aplicando ahora sobre la pila de documentos que la comandante Hayes y el mayor Satori le habían dado para que se "entretuviera".

Por supuesto, encerrarse a leer treinta carpetas distintas sobre treinta personas distintas que por lo general decían las mismas cosas era una prueba de fuego que ni siquiera una persona joven y energética con gran capacidad de análisis podía resistir mucho tiempo sin la ayuda de potentes estimulantes como el café... y sin deshacerse en maldiciones que crecían en proporción directa con el paso del tiempo y el cansancio.

Quien hubiera entrado a aquella oficina alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche hubiera pensado que la criatura despeinada, desganada y hosca que estaba sentada frente al escritorio sosteniendo papeles como si su vida dependiera de ello sólo tenía un parecido superficial con la teniente Vanessa Leeds... pero cualquiera que la conociera hubiera reconocido en los ojos azules de la criatura la expresión típica de Vanessa Leeds cuando estaba agotada.

Y la persona que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse con Vanessa en ese momento poco conveniente era una de las personas que la habían agobiado con esa tarea: la comandante Lisa Hayes.

– Hola, Vanessa...

– Mmffggghgggnnggghhh... – gruñó Vanessa como única respuesta, y Lisa jamás descubriría si eso fue un sencillo gruñido gutural o si había algún significado coherente detrás de los sonidos... pero sí entendió qué era lo que pasaba con la subordinada a quien había arrastrado a Denver.

– ¿Cansada?

– Sí – murmuró la teniente Leeds, y Lisa entendió el mensaje con tanta claridad que sus manos ya estaban atrapando un termo de café.

– ¿Café?

– Por favor.

De inmediato, la comandante Hayes llenó una taza plástica con suficiente café como para poner hiperactivo a un elefante, y le acercó la bebida caliente y aromática a la cansada mujer sentada frente al escritorio, quien le puso una sonrisa de genuina gratitud en cuanto tomó el vaso en sus manos.

– Gracias, Lisa.

– Ni lo menciones – respondió Lisa con su propia sonrisa, para entonces ir a lo que la había llevado a la oficina de Vanessa. – ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Vanessa suspiró y tomó unos largos sorbos de café antes de dejar la taza sobre el escritorio y tratar de poner algo de orden sobre el mar de documentos y carpetas esparcidos por su escritorio. Una vez cumplida esa mínima tarea de mantenimiento, la teniente Leeds tomó una de las carpetas a modo de ilustración y señaló el resto a Lisa para ilustrar su punto.

– Estuve leyendo durante dos horas los registros de personal de la Corporación Meridian que tratan sobre los Zentraedi muertos en el ataque.

– ¿Y qué descubriste?

– Que eran empleados modelo – contestó Vanessa con tanto sarcasmo que Lisa estuvo tentada a incluir una reprimenda oficial por falta de respeto en su legajo.

Pero Lisa no iba a hacer eso: sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Vanessa y ella no sería tan estricta e inflexible como para reprender a una oficial que se había matado todo el día con esos documentos. Además, el interés principal de todo el asunto estaba en lo que esos documentos decían y lo que Vanessa había sacado de su lectura, de modo que Lisa sonrió y con un simple asentimiento le indicó a Vanessa que se explicara cuanto antes.

Y Vanessa Leeds entendía las instrucciones no verbales de la comandante Hayes al dedillo:

– Todos llegaban a tiempo a sus puestos, tenían reportes de eficiencia ejemplares, no tenían ninguna marca disciplinaria y cumplían con creces con los objetivos de sus departamentos. Sus recibos de sueldo y declaraciones fiscales también son impecables. Y sus notas en los cursos de instrucción eran sobresalientes.

La comandante Hayes sólo pudo asentir con sorpresa, porque lo que Vanessa estaba diciendo era sencillamente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No era posible ni factible que un grupo de inmigrantes Zentraedi con pocos meses de residencia legítima en la Tierra pudieran haberse adaptado tan bien a las exigencias laborales... era esperable que hubiera algunos encontronazos y tropiezos, ya que los Zentraedi habían entrado en un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente, tan radicalmente distinto a todo lo que conocían que bien podía haberlos enloquecido.

Pero por lo que parecía, los que habían muerto en el atentado contra la fábrica eran los Zentraedi más aclimatados del planeta... y siendo que Lisa Hayes conocía de sobra los problemas diarios que experimentaban los alienígenas que vivían en las comunidades humanas, eso hacía que aquellos reportes fueran demasiado maravillosos para su gusto.

Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, Vanessa bufó y le alcanzó un reporte a Lisa para que lo viera por sí misma.

– Y ni te das idea de lo aburrido que es leer treinta reportes idénticos, esperando encontrar algo que los haga interesantes...

Lisa aceptó el reporte y lo hojeó superficialmente, pero esa vista a vuelo de pájaro le bastó para corroborar lo que Vanessa estaba diciendo: una sucesión de "sobresalientes", "impecables", "altamente satisfactorios" y demás superlativos que eran demasiado perfectos aún para el más concienzudo trabajador humano.

De pronto, la voz de Vanessa se entrometió en sus pensamientos con un tono irónico.

– ¿Perfectos, eh?

– Demasiado perfectos, si me lo preguntas – le contestó Lisa sin dejar de leer las últimas páginas de aquel legajo.

– Quizás estemos pasándonos de paranoicas, Lisa – razonó la teniente Leeds como si fuera abogado del diablo. – Son soldados, naturalmente van a ser disciplinados y eficaces...

Lisa Hayes quiso creerle a su amiga, quiso dejar que sus sospechas no fueran más que febriles maquinaciones, pero no podía ignorar lo que su intuición le proclamaba a gritos... y al ver esos reportes que parecían demasiado prolijos y espectaculares para ser creíbles, la comandante Lisa Hayes supo que no podía ignorar ni por un instante aquello que sentía cierto.

– Son soldados que no saben nada que no sea pelear, Vanessa – murmuró Lisa, meneando la cabeza. – Ya sé que parece el estereotipo de un pacifista mediocre, pero los Zentraedi necesitan mucha preparación para adaptarse a un ambiente como el de una empresa...

Vanessa parecía entender lo que Lisa estaba diciendo, pero aún así la comandante Hayes aclaró la cuestión con una analogía.

– Comparado con una nave de guerra Zentraedi, la vida laboral en una corporación es el equivalente de la anarquía pura... necesitas meses, cuando no años para aclimatarte – razonó Lisa y entonces volvió a mirar los reportes, volviendo a menear la cabeza en señal de su absoluto descreimiento de lo que contenían. – No... estos reportes no pueden ser correctos.

Luego, la comandante Hayes cerró los ojos y repitió más para sí que para Vanessa.

– No pueden...

– ¿Qué vamos a decir en nuestros reportes, Lisa? – preguntó con inquietud la teniente Leeds, y Lisa notó que en la voz de la teniente se colaba un atisbo de preocupación. – ¿Que investigamos porque la documentación que nos remitió una corporación nos pareció falsa?

La mirada que Lisa Hayes le devolvió a Vanessa Leeds habló mejor y con más claridad que cualquier discurso sobre el deber y la obligación de la misión, y ante esa mirada Vanessa no podía hacer otra cosa excepto reconocer la realidad con una sonrisa resignada en los labios.

– Tenía que preguntar. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– Ve a dormir... – le contestó Lisa, que ya estaba llevándose media docena de reportes bajo el brazo. – Es hora de que yo haga algo de estudio...

Vanessa hizo un saludo militar tan relajado que hubiera llenado de furia a un sargento instructor, y para colmo de males, lo remató con un guiño y un comentario en el mismo instante en que Lisa comenzó a alejarse de ella.

– Saluda a Rick en tu mensaje por mí...

Si bien Lisa nunca volteó para responder, desde donde ella estaba Vanessa pudo notar una sonrisa enorme en los labios de la comandante Hayes.

***********************************************

– Por supuesto, senador, naturalmente que hacemos esto con plena conciencia de lo que implica.

Durante toda la conversación, al igual que con las anteriores que había mantenido con otros miembros del Senado de la Tierra Unida y al igual que lo haría con las que inevitablemente le seguirían, Sean Brent se obligaba a mantener un tono afable y amistoso, aún si el senador en cuestión estuviera llevándolo peligrosamente al borde de la exasperación con sus reparos y cuestionamientos innecesarios.

A fin de cuentas, si lo que buscaba era atraer a ese senador a la coalición que trataba de constituir para expulsar a Pelletier del Gobierno, no iba a jugar en su favor el perder los estribos... por más que el senador lo estuviese aleccionando como si fuera incapaz de considerar lo que su jugada implicaba.

Buscar el éxito en la política obligaba a hacer a un lado las emociones en esos momentos claves... sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

– No, no creo que estemos pecando de irresponsables – respondió Brent a un cuestionamiento del senador que hizo que su presión arterial subiera levemente. – Al contrario, si fuéramos irresponsables, ¿cree que estaríamos tratando de armar una coalición tan amplia?

Brent calló mientras el senador le contestaba, y a cada palabra que escuchaba, el rostro del asesor político se tornaba más y más enrojecido de ira.

– Hacemos esto por el futuro de la Tierra y de la raza humana, senador – proclamó el asesor político sin evitar reparar en lo parecido que sonaba a Lynn Kyle en alguna de sus peroratas. – Las ambiciones políticas son sólo la frutilla del postre.

Una vez más Brent debió callar mientras el otro hombre respondía, y cuando terminó de hablar, el asesor político fue directamente al punto.

– Entonces, ¿puedo contar con usted?

Una fea mueca ensombreció el rostro de Sean Brent, al tiempo que el veterano operador político se obligaba a recurrir a todo el autocontrol que le era humanamente posible disponer para no enfurecerse... además, si se enojaba, lo único que iba a lograr era perder cualquier oportunidad de encontrar una salida.

– En ese caso, ¿aceptaría discutir en persona nuestras diferencias? – ofreció Brent y la respuesta del senador le cambió el humor por completo. – Excelente, senador. Mi staff se comunicará con el suyo para concertar una reunión.

La sonrisa repentina permaneció en el rostro de Brent mientras escuchaba la contestación.

– Muchas gracias por escucharme y que tenga una muy buena tarde – deseó el asesor político antes de cortar. – Hasta pronto, senador.

Con la conversación terminada, Brent estaba dispuesto a tomarse unos segundos para descansar la mente y la garganta antes de emprender la siguiente llamada.

El desafío que la Oposición había lanzado al Gobierno con su propuesta de una moción de censura en contra del Primer Ministro había galvanizado al mundo político de la capital, poniendo a todos en un estado de shock que Brent y sus aliados rápidamente estaban aprovechando. Todavía no llegaba el momento de ir a la votación y tal vez faltara mucho para eso, pero ese tiempo iba a ser aprovechado para ganar todos los apoyos y votos senatoriales que les fueran posibles, ya sea capitalizando el descontento con el Gobierno o buscando que los senadores se cobraran su recompensa por los disgustos que Pelletier y su Gobierno habían provocado en algunos de ellos.

La situación se había complicado enormemente luego de que el Primer Ministro anunciara en conferencia de prensa que, con el aval del Consejo de la Tierra Unida y de acuerdo con el estado de emergencia vigente, había entrado en vigor una suspensión de las sesiones ordinarias del Senado de la Tierra Unida hasta que se planteara la discusión por el Presupuesto, que tendría lugar en octubre.

Naturalmente, aquella jugada de Pelletier había enfurecido a la oposición y caldeado el ambiente aún más, con críticas demoledoras y defensas furiosas hacia la decisión tomada por el más alto nivel del Gobierno… por no decir que había puesto una traba importante a la aceitada maniobra que Brent y sus socios habían pergeñado.

Aunque en última instancia la decisión de suspender las sesiones del Senado sólo le proporcionaría unas cuantas semanas de respiro a Pelletier, también había tenido el efecto de enfervorizar al Senado, destrozando todas las previsiones y pronósticos que se habían tejido desde que se conociera la propuesta de moción de censura.

Y por más que en esos momentos Sean Brent se viera dominado por el deseo de estrangular a Pelletier, todavía tenía la suficiente sensatez para reconocer que aún sabiendo que esa acción era posible, él mismo la había descartado por considerar que el Primer Ministro jamás se atrevería a dar ese paso.

Bueno, había dado el paso. Y Sean Brent había decidido en consecuencia que jamás volvería a subestimar a Marcel Pelletier.

A pesar de todo, ningún senador aún indeciso que se preciara iba a regalar su apoyo: todos lo estaban vendiendo a precio bastante caro, conscientes de que eran indispensables tanto para la Oposición que buscaba remover al Gobierno como por el mismo Gobierno que quería sostenerse. Y cual agente en una subasta, cada senador se ofrecía al mejor postor sólo cuando la oferta de cada uno fuera lo bastante desproporcionada como para llamar su atención.

Y eso exasperaba y cansaba tanto a Brent que por momentos pensaba en abandonarlo todo sólo para tener una noche de sueño decente...

Pero antes de que el asesor político pudiera descansar, el timbrazo del intercomunicador lo trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos y lo obligó a responder la llamada.

– ¿Sí, Clarice?

– _Disculpe, señor Brent, pero la señorita Blanchard desea verlo_ – dijo la secretaria, y Brent sonrió como si eso sólo alcanzara para reconfortarlo.

– Pues hazla pasar, Clarice.

– _De inmediato._

Al instante la puerta de la oficina de Brent se abrió, para que por ella pudiera pasar Marietta Blanchard. La experta en opinión pública se veía tan profesional y elegante como siempre, y Brent halló difícil ir a su encuentro para hacerle el amor como lo hubiera deseado... no mientras Clarice continuara cual cancerbero del otro lado de la puerta.

Sin embargo, había algo en el rostro de Marietta que ponía a Brent en alerta... una mirada dura, una expresión indescifrable, algo que activaba todas las alarmas del asesor político sin darle una razón para hacerlo...

– Hola, amor... ¿qué haces por aquí? – quiso saber Brent sin disimular su felicidad. – Pensé que estabas hablando con el senador Masterson.

– Masterson dijo que no iba a poder venir hoy – le contestó Blanchard, y entonces Brent masculló un insulto dirigido hacia el senador.

– Diablos.

– Sean, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo de pronto Marietta con tanta brusquedad que el ambiente pareció congelarse, y entonces Brent notó que ella miraba de reojo hacia el despacho de la secretaria. – ¿Cierro la puerta?

– Por favor – asintió Brent, callando mientras Marietta aseguraba la privacidad de ambos en la oficina, para entonces dar rienda suelta a su preocupación y preguntarle a su amante: – ¿Qué quieres, amor?

Blanchard levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Brent. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Brent veía a la orgullosa y profesional mujer estremeciéndose de inquietud, como si lo que estaba por decir fuera demasiado grande e importante como para decirlo sin más...

Y eso lo ponía de peor humor... quizás no pudiera demostrárselo todas las veces que lo deseaba, dada la ajetreada vida que ambos llevaban, pero él la amaba...

– Sean... – murmuró Blanchard, aumentando los nervios de Brent.

– ¿Sí?

La mujer se obligó a sostener la mirada y a superar la tremenda tensión que sentía, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que tenía para decir...

– Estoy embarazada.

El Universo entero se congeló alrededor de Sean Brent. Por un instante maravilloso y supremo, no existió en su vida nada relacionado con la política, el Senado era una lejana nota de interés e incluso las cosas que lo enfurecían sobre el mundo pasaban a tener la importancia de una hoja flotando en el viento... todo lo que le interesaba en el universo al hombre que Sean Brent era debajo del asesor político era la mujer que tenía frente a él... y la impactante y espectacular noticia que le había comunicado.

Brent quiso pellizcarse para descartar que estuviera en alguna clase de sueño, pero tanto su sentido de la dignidad como la necesidad de no parecer ridículo lo detuvieron, de modo que se limitó a preguntar en cuanto pudo hablar y decir algo coherente.

– ¿Estás---?

– Sí – asintió ella con timidez, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Brent mientras éste la abrazaba.

– ¿Estás segura?

Blanchard volvió a asentir.

– Hice el test cuatro veces, Sean, estoy segura...

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

– La semana pasada – respondió ella, y un poco de indignación se coló en la voz de Brent.

– ¿Y recién ahora me lo dices?

– Estabas demasiado ocupado – le devolvió Blanchard para entonces sonreír tímidamente. – Y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

– Dios, esto es... – comenzó a decir un Brent al que le faltaba la habitual locuacidad – esto es maravilloso...

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, poco dispuesta a dejar que la magia del momento desapareciera... para alguien que había hecho de su vida una constante lucha por más poder, Brent era una persona a la que ella podía llegar a amar, y después de tantos años de dedicarse enteramente a su carrera y a su profesión, Marietta Blanchard se sorprendió de descubrir que ella haría lo que fuera para darle un espacio apropiado a esa nueva vida que ahora sabía que crecía dentro de ella.

Pero sin embargo, había que dejar las cosas perfectamente en claro, aún a riesgo de...

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sean?

– ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer? – le contestó él como si fuera algo demasiado obvio. – Es nuestro pequeño... o pequeña...

– Quiero tenerlo – contestó sin dudarlo Blanchard, y Brent asintió con determinación.

Aún si los dos hubieran sido tan dementes como para no quererlo, nada hubieran podido hacer; una de las primeras decisiones tomadas por el Consejo de la Tierra Unida tras el Holocausto había sido ilegalizar los abortos excepto cuando la vida de la madre corriera peligro de muerte, cosa que incluso Brent debía reconocer como una medida sensata y razonable cuando la Humanidad estaba peligrosamente cerca de la extinción.

– Y lo tendremos – aseguró Brent mientras besaba la cabeza de su pareja.

– ¿Entonces...?

– Por supuesto.

Marietta sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho en la vida, y no le quitó los ojos de encima a su amante –al hombre de su vida– mientras él aplicaba por una vez en la vida aquellas dotes de planificación a algo que no fuera el sórdido ambiente de la política...

– Sólo hay que dejar algunas cosas listas y entonces... – Brent acarició el vientre de su amante – entonces podremos descansar y ocuparnos de él... o de ella...

Antes de que Brent se diera cuenta, ya Marietta estaba besándolo, y lo último coherente que escuchó antes de hacer a un lado todos los asuntos del día y las cuestiones políticas por un rato fueron dos palabras que lograban siempre levantarle el ánimo.

– Te amo.

***********************************************

Encerrada en el dormitorio que le habían dado en la Base Militar y con el uniforme reemplazado por un cómodo camisón de dormir, el universo de la comandante Elizabeth Hayes se reducía al pequeño y elegante aparato de teléfono que sostenía en sus manos como si fuera la llave del Reino de los Cielos.

– Vamos, contesta...

Impávida ante las urgencias de la comandante Hayes, la línea telefónica se empecinaba en devolver tonos de espera en lugar de palabras, mientras los segundos pasaban y Lisa apretaba el auricular del teléfono en su mano con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo pedazos.

– Vamos...

Los tonos de espera continuaron y prolongaron la ansiedad y desesperación de Lisa Hayes, hasta que de pronto un claro sonido marcó el momento en que alguien descolgaba el teléfono del otro lado... y por fin una voz masculina y cansada pero inconfundible se hizo notar a través de la línea.

– _¿Hola?_

– ¡¿Rick?! – Lisa prácticamente saltó de alegría al escuchar la voz de Rick.

Por su parte, Rick no reaccionó, como si hubiera sido tomado tan de sorpresa que no le hubiera sido posible reconocer la voz de Lisa... hasta que tanto la acción del tiempo como su rapidez para despabilarse lo sacaron de esa situación incómoda y lo hicieron preguntar con alegría incontenible.

– _¿Lisa, eres tú?_

– Por supuesto que soy yo, tonto... – le contestó airada Lisa, y al instante Rick echó una carcajada.

– _Ah, sí, eres tú... no llevas un minuto y ya me tratas de tonto._

– Tonto.

No importaba el insulto, importaba que la voz de Rick sonaba igual de divertida que siempre.

– _Dilo otra vez._

– Tonto – repitió Lisa para gusto y placer de su piloto de combate favorito.

– _Otra vez._

En los labios de la comandante Lisa Hayes apareció una sonrisa tan tonta como el adjetivo que le espetaba a su novio por tercera vez en lo que iba de la conversación.

– Tonto...

– _Esa es la Lisa Hayes que conozco y amo..._

Lisa sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, y fue sólo gracias a un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad que pudo evitar que una risa infantil acompañara el elogio de Rick.

– ¿Me amas? – quiso saber ella con una voz trémula al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de su habitación, y Rick no tardó en responderle con una voz igual de emocionada.

– _Demasiado, amor... vuelve pronto, ¿quieres?_

– Eso se dice al final de las conversaciones, Rick – replicó Lisa, consciente de que Rick no podía notar la cara de travesura que estaba poniendo en ese momento. – ¿Vas a cortarme? ¿Tienes que ir con la mujerzuela de esta noche?

– _No lo sé_ – contestó el comandante Hunter haciéndose el misterioso antes de pasar a la contraofensiva. – _¿Tú tienes a algún muchacho que te alivie la soledad allá en Denver?_

Lisa negó con la cabeza por instinto: esa conversación estaba haciéndose demasiado real y presencial como para que fuera un simple asunto telefónico.

– No, estoy sola en mi cuarto esperando volver a tenerte conmigo para hacerte el amor...

– _Entonces, Hayes, estoy exactamente en las mismas..._

– Mejor así – aprobó la comandante Hayes en su mejor tono de comandante Hayes, y Rick supo que era momento de cambiar la orientación de la conversación.

– _¿Qué tal está todo allá en Denver?_

Lisa suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama con tanto tino que su cabeza dio a parar justo sobre la almohada, y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio antes de responder.

– Voy de aquí para allá con todo esto... estuve dando vueltas desde la Base Militar hasta una misión jesuita y no sé cuántas oficinas... estoy muerta.

– _Por lo menos Vanessa te está cuidando_ – observó Rick y Lisa sonrió tiernamente, llevándose el teléfono bien cerca de sus labios.

– Eso es cierto, pero preferiría que fueras tú, Rick.

De no ser porque ella sabía que sólo era un teléfono, Lisa hubiera testificado bajo juramento haber sentido los escalofríos de Rick Hunter a través de la línea.

– _La última vez que me dijiste eso, lo hiciste para darle un infarto a Dolza_ – replicó el piloto, sin percatarse de la sonrisa traviesa que su comentario despertó en Lisa.

– No me digas ahora que no te gustó.

– _Es culpa tuya, me hiciste adicto con un sólo beso._

– La poesía de trasnoche no te sienta, pilotito – replicó entre leves risas la comandante Hayes mientras se acomodaba en la cama. – ¿Cómo anda todo en la vieja Nueva Macross?

– _Oh, ya sabes, rutina, burocracia, algún momento para demostrar por qué sigo siendo el mejor de todos..._

– Arrogante...

Impertérrito ante el insulto, el comandante Hunter continuó con su relato.

– _Pero lo importante es que vino un equipo de filmación de la MBS a la base..._

– ¿Para qué? – quiso saber Lisa, arqueando una ceja al no entender qué podía hacer la cadena MBS en la base donde trabajaba Rick.

– _No lo sé, es cosa de Maistroff_ – gruñó Rick, y Lisa se sumó a la opinión de él sobre el nunca bien ponderado Jefe de Estado Mayor. – _Aparentemente, quieren hacer un documental sobre la vida en las Fuerzas... ya sabes, imagen pública y eso._

– ¿Y escogieron tu escuadrón?

– _Suenas sorprendida._

– Estoy atónita – replicó con descaro la comandante Hayes, logrando sonar estupefacta y confundida a la vez. – Quieren mostrar la imagen real de las fuerzas y te escogen a ti... este mundo está totalmente loco.

– _Ja-ja, muy graciosa, Hayes_ – protestó Rick y Lisa deseó tenerlo allí junto a ella para quitarle lo protestón y ofendido a besos y caricias.

– ¿Has matado a algún periodista?

– _No todavía, pero si me presionan demasiado..._

En lugar de seguir con su relato sobre lo que ocurría en la Base y en Nueva Macross en su ausencia, el comandante Hunter dejó escapar un profundo, sentido y lastimero suspiro que primero enterneció a Lisa allá en Denver y luego la hizo preguntarle a su novio con esa clásica mezcla de sorna y amor que ella le ponía a sus comentarios:

– ¿Qué es ese suspiro, comandante Hunter?

– _Te extraño_ – confesó casi con dolor el piloto.

– ¿Sí? – le contestó ella conmovida hasta lo indecible y tomando el teléfono como si a través de él pudiera sentir a Rick. – ¿De veras? ¿Me extrañas?

– _Como no te imaginas..._

El corazón de Lisa Hayes se estremeció como pocas veces en su vida al sonido de esas palabras, y poco le faltó a la joven oficial militar para que de sus ojos escaparan lágrimas de amor... y en un carrusel de emociones imposibles de detener, a la ternura le siguió la soledad de saberse lejos del hombre al que amaba, y luego vino el deseo imposible de satisfacer de tenerlo junto a ella...

– Aw, pilotito... – musitó Lisa con la voz quebrada de la emoción. – Te extraño mucho...

Inmediatamente, Lisa cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en el teléfono; sin pensarlo más lanzó un beso que dejó durar por una eternidad, deseando fervientemente que en lugar del frío plástico del aparato estuvieran los labios intensos de Rick Hunter para recibir su muestra de cariño...

De pronto...

– _¿Escuché un besito?_ – preguntó emocionado el piloto del otro lado de la línea.

Con celeridad, la comandante Hayes repitió el beso, mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría.

– Escuchaste dos.

– _Escuché dos besitos_ – confirmó el comandante Hunter, y Lisa podía imaginarse a la perfección su cara de pura felicidad mientras hablaba. – _Soy un tipo afortunado._

– Claro que lo eres – contestó ufana Lisa, y Rick no perdió tiempo en reprochárselo entre risas.

– _Arrogante. ¿Qué tienes puesto?_

El repentino _non sequitur_ desconcertó a Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

– _Quiero saberlo_ – se limitó a decir Rick sin aclarar más, pero eso le pareció suficiente a Lisa, quien ya estaba dando algunas vueltas en la cama sin dejar de sostener el teléfono.

– Tengo mi pijama blanco...

– _¿El que te regalé?_

– El mismo – confirmó ella con una sonrisa, aunque se sorprendería al escuchar cómo reaccionó Rick ante ese detalle.

– _Hmph._

Repentinamente preocupada, Lisa no tardó en preguntar para aliviar sus súbitas dudas:

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– _Que no lo usas muy seguido_ – le contestó Rick, y al instante la sonrisa y la travesura volvieron a la expresión de Lisa Hayes.

– Raro que me digas eso, piloto...

– _¿Por qué?_

Lisa jugó con su cabello, permitiéndose parecer una adolescente enamoradiza por un instante en lugar de la seria y profesional oficial militar que era, y su voz sonó tan juguetona como se lo esperaba cuando le devolvió una respuesta a su novio.

– Porque jamás te quejas cuando duermo ligera de ropas...

– _Oohhh... escalofrío_ – contestó el piloto con voz temblorosa y Lisa rió antes de pasar al contraataque.

– ¿Qué tienes puesto tú, pilotito?

– _Bueno... ya te imaginas..._ – comenzó a decir Rick en tono misterioso para después borrar todas las dudas. – _Es noche de soltero así que ando solamente con los calzoncillos largos..._

Al instante Lisa abrió bien grandes los ojos y su voz sonó positivamente sorprendida cuando contestó:

– ¿Dios, te estás vistiendo para ir a dormir?

– _¿Sabes, Lisa?_ – replicó Rick como si estuviera profundamente perturbado. – _Esta conversación se está poniendo muy degenerada..._

– No es culpa mía – se defendió la comandante Hayes y Rick rápidamente se puso de acuerdo con ella.

– _Nada es culpa tuya._

– Acostúmbrate a eso, Hunter.

– _Oye, estás muy suelta de palabra..._ – repuso él entre risas. – _¿Estás segura de que ese teléfono es seguro?_

– Rick Hunter, estoy llamándote desde mi habitación en una base militar, empleando los sistemas militares de comunicaciones – le disparó ella, esperando a que del otro lado sólo hubiera un silencio absoluto para poder lanzar el remate. – _Por supuesto_ que me tuve que ocupar de que nadie me escuche hablar.

Antes de que Rick pudiera siquiera responder, Lisa sujetó con fuerza el aparato y llevó el auricular casi a tocar con sus labios.

– ¡¿Escucharon, mirones?! – gritó entonces Lisa por la línea, casi sintiendo el dolor que su voz le provocaba a Rick. – ¡Esta charla es mía y de mi pilotito!

– _Ouch, me lastimaste el oído_ – protestó Rick, y de inmediato asomaron los instintos maternales y protectores de la comandante Hayes respecto de "su pilotito".

– Perdón, amor.

– _Estás perdonada_ – le contestó Rick, para entonces bajar el tono de su voz hasta darle una connotación inconfundiblemente lasciva. – _¿Sabes qué quiero?_

Casi por instinto, una sonrisa igual de lasciva apareció en el rostro de Lisa Hayes.

– No, ¿qué quieres?

– _Acariciarte..._

Lisa nunca se explicaría cómo, pero la sola mención de esa palabra en boca de Rick bastó para hacerle sentir un ligero y suave toque en la mejilla, una sensación que puso todos sus nervios al rojo vivo.

– Aw...

– _En serio_ – continuó Rick en ese mismo tono de voz que llevaba a Lisa a la locura. – _Me imagino sacándote ese pijama y rozándote los hombros... acariciándote el brazo de arriba a abajo mientras beso tu espalda..._

Esta vez la sensación fue mucho más poderosa, mucho más intensa y mucho más real que lo que Lisa hubiera podido imaginar... para la joven oficial fue casi como si sintiera realmente los labios del hombre al que amaba recorriendo su espalda en un trazo indeleble de amor, y se sintió como si de verdad la mano de Rick hubiera estado tocando su brazo, enviando estallidos de locura por todo su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz...

Casi por instinto, Lisa cerró los ojos y se dejó enloquecer por esa maravillosa ilusión que su cuerpo producía al escuchar la voz de Rick...

– Oooohhhh... – suspiró ella cuando no pudo resistirlo más, y entonces escuchó una leve risa que venía desde Nueva Macross a través del teléfono.

– _¿Te gustó?_

– Sí – prácticamente suspiró Lisa. – Sigue.

– _A la orden, comandante_ – contestó solícito el comandante Hunter. – _¿Por donde estaba?_

– Me estabas besando la espalda...

– _Ah, sí... después me deshago del pijama por completo..._ – retomó Rick, sin percatarse de que allá en Denver una joven mujer comenzaba a hacer lo propio con su vestimenta de dormir. – _Empiezo a besarte en el cuello y voy de arriba a abajo hasta tu oreja... te muerdo la oreja._

– ¡Malo! – Lisa se acarició la oreja al tiempo que tanto ella como Rick reían.

– _¿Pero te gusta, o no?_

Si Rick Hunter hubiera podido ver la sonrisa de su novia, habría sido el ser más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra... pero ya lo era con sólo imaginársela al tiempo que escuchaba su voz respondiendo aquella pregunta que había dejado picando.

– Mucho.

– _Te abrazo... te abrazo y no te suelto..._ – continuó Rick al tiempo que los estremecimientos se apoderaban de su novia. – _Y mientras te como a besos en el cuello y en la nuca, aprovecho para hacer algunos paseos por delante..._

La mano de Lisa se movió casi por instinto a defender la vanguardia del reino.

– ¡Atrevido!

– _Oye, ni te quejas cuando lo hago en serio._

Lisa Hayes no estaba dispuesta a discutir ese punto, por más ánimos que tuviera de provocar a su piloto.

– _Te siento toda suavecita al tacto... hasta tienes algunos escalofríos cuando te rozo por algún lado... eres preciosa, Hayes..._

Mientras Lisa se dejaba hechizar por la magia de la situación y continuaba dejándose "acariciar" telefónicamente por Rick, ningún sonido comprensible salía de su boca, excepto algún murmullo apagado pero profundamente intenso de placer que hacía las delicias de un muchacho solitario que estaba al teléfono en el dormitorio de su residencia en Nueva Macross...

– _Hermosa..._ – susurró Rick como si la tuviera junto a él, y Lisa inmediatamente salió de su trance.

– ¿Sigues acariciándome?

– _Siempre_ – confirmó Rick.

– Y besándome... – continuó insistiendo Lisa, que seguía sin abrir los ojos, y no tardó en llegar la respuesta de su novio.

– _Siempre..._

Lisa sonrió y cerró los ojos con más fuerza que nunca en un esfuerzo por no dejar que algo tan estúpido y aburrido como la realidad se interpusiera en lo que su imaginación estaba proyectando para ella. Sus labios se apretaron hasta casi desaparecer, y la joven inhaló con ganas para después exhalar en un sonido placentero y completamente notorio a través de la línea telefónica.

– ¿Sentiste eso? – preguntó entonces Lisa.

– _Sí, ¿qué fue?_ – le contestó el piloto con evidente confusión, y si la sonrisa de Lisa Hayes era brillante, su mirada en ese momento era fuego puro.

– Fui yo...

– _¿En serio?_

– En serio... – asintió Lisa, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y los ojos despidiendo un fuego verde que Rick sólo podía imaginar desde Nueva Macross. – Te acabo de dar un beso en la boca...

– _Wow..._ – confirmó el piloto al cabo de un silencio, como si aquel beso hubiera llegado a Nueva Macross con retraso a través del teléfono. – _Sí que fue fuerte..._

– Es lo menos que mereces...

Rick calló y Lisa se lo pudo imaginar perfectamente: acostado en la cama de ambos con la mirada clavada en el techo y una sonrisa de pura y completa felicidad que sin embargo no era tan brillante como esos ojos azules e intensos que la volvían loca... se lo imaginaba exactamente como solía quedar después de uno de esos besos para recordar, y lo mejor de todo para Lisa es que, conociendo a Rick como lo conocía, de seguro había acertado en su imaginación en un cien por ciento.

– _No te das una idea de lo hermosa que estás esta noche, Lisa_ – dijo entonces Rick.

– ¿De veras lo crees? – repuso Lisa. – Si estoy toda despeinada...

– _Estás al natural... me encanta cómo te cae el pelo a ambos lados de la cara cuando no te peinas..._

En su ensueño (y ligera vergüenza), Lisa llegó a escuchar a su piloto suspirando por el teléfono, y ella cayó en la cuenta de que él también debía estar echándola de menos... aunque de seguro no tanto como ella lo hacía con él...

– _Y tus ojos..._ – continuaba Rick en un tono tan bajo y emocionado que casi le era irreconocible. – _No te imaginas lo loco que me vuelven, Hayes... Dios, si no te beso ahora, me muero..._

Casi al instante, Lisa sintió un estremecimiento en sus labios que la conmovió hasta lo más íntimo y profundo de su ser... era una sensación inexplicable e indescriptible, que se sentía tan real y genuina que era tentador creer que así lo era en lugar de una simple reacción de su imaginación sobreexcitada. Pero a Lisa Hayes ya ni le importaban cosas como las distinciones entre la realidad y la fantasía: si sus labios habían decidido sentir los efectos de un beso de Rick aún cuando él estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí y si su cerebro había escogido tomar esas sensaciones por verdaderas, pues ella no entraría a debatir con sus entrañas.

Simplemente, ella cerraría los ojos y se dejaría estremecer como si ese beso le hubiera sido propinado por el propio Rick Hunter en persona y a todo color...

– Wow... – suspiró Lisa en una voz que chorreaba placer. – Qué beso...

– _Me tendrás que disculpar, Lisa_ – dijo entonces Rick con una vocecilla traviesa que a Lisa le resultaba demasiado familiar.

– ¿Por qué?

– _Porque mis manos están bajando..._

Maldita fantasía que tan parecida a la realidad podía llegar a ser...

La comandante Hayes esbozó una sonrisa torpe mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las partes más bajas de su cuerpo, y en un rapto de conciencia miró hacia la puerta de su habitación para cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente cerrada. Una vez que se quedó tranquila respecto de eso, Lisa pudo volver a cerrar los ojos y sonreír como sólo lograba hacer que sonriera una "excursión" de su piloto por aquellas tierras de promisión y aventura...

– Lo noto... – le devolvió ella, denotando con su voz que los efectos eran demasiado reales para ella, antes de devolverle favores. – Para que sepas, las mías también...

– _Esto no va a terminar bien_ – observó Rick, que se oía casi tan enloquecido como Lisa, y la comandante Hayes no pudo sino coincidir.

– Para nada. ¿Por qué mejor no me besas?

Una carcajada dulce y amorosa resonó por la línea hasta llegar a oídos de Lisa Hayes.

– _Eso hago, tonta._

– ¿Me llamaste tonta? – replicó airada la oficial, sin lograr que allá en Nueva Macross Rick se sintiera intimidado.

– _Alguna vez tenía que devolvértelo..._

Lisa estaba tan contenta y enloquecida con ese encuentro pasional y telefónico que ni siquiera pensó en seguir con una discusión que sólo hubiera arruinado el clima... ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para devolverle atenciones a su piloto cuando terminara aquella maldita misión y pudiera volver con él, pero por el momento y dado que esa charla era lo único que tenía con él, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovecharla...

Además, aún de haberlo querido, le hubiera sido imposible a Lisa armar una discusión en toda regla cuando estaba totalmente loca de placer y de amor...

– Rick...

– _¿Sí?_ – contestó Rick, evidentemente emocionado por aquella voz ronca de pasión que tenía Lisa... pero ni siquiera la mitad de emocionado que estaría después de escuchar lo que Lisa tenía para decirle.

– Me estás volviendo loca...

– _Sigues con eso y no respondo de mí, Hayes..._ – le advirtió el piloto, sin que eso disuadiera a Lisa.

– Bésame... – pidió ella con los labios prácticamente pegados al teléfono y su cuerpo temblando como si estuviera a punto de hacer el amor...

– _Siempre..._

– Y más...

Ese era un pedido que el comandante Rick Hunter estaba más que dispuesto a conceder.

– _Por supuesto..._

En la soledad y privacidad de su habitación en la Base Militar de Denver, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes apagó la luz y se dejó envolver por completo en la fantasía que ambos se prometían con esas palabras llenas de sentimiento... y si lo que había experimentado hasta entonces fue maravilloso, lo que le siguió durante los largos minutos de su encuentro televisivo era rayano en la propia locura.

Después de todo, algunos créditos de más en la cuenta telefónica eran un precio modesto a pagar por mantener el contacto y la pasión que ambos necesitaban con tanta desesperación en su relación...

***********************************************

Cuando su compañero abrió la puerta del automóvil, el hombre sentado en el asiento del acompañante hizo a un lado el paquete de papas fritas del que comía y murmuró una maldición; con el calor que hacía aquel día, el aire acondicionado era vital para sobrellevar la espera, y un golpe de aire caliente penetró en el automóvil con la fuerza de un huracán cuando el recién llegado abrió la puerta para sentarse.

Inmune a las maldiciones y quejas de su socio, el recién llegado se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, cerrando los ojos e inhalando con fuerza como si quisiera recobrar el aliento... sin decir la más mínima palabra.

– ¿Y? – dijo el otro hombre, que volvió a tomar el paquete de papas fritas y se llevó algunas a la boca para calmar los nervios.

El recién llegado abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, como si acabara de ser perturbado en su muy necesario descanso.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, y el de las papas fritas insistió con más impaciencia.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

La mirada del recién llegado se clavó en las papas fritas y su estómago aprovechó la ocasión para recordarle el hambre que tenía.

– ¿Tienes más de eso?

– Aquí tienes – le contestó el otro, poniendo el paquete a disposición del recién llegado para que se sirviera algunas papas fritas, y entonces retomó el interrogatorio. – ¿Qué te dijo?

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Spier, idiota! – explotó el de las papas fritas, y poco le faltó para sacudir a su compañero con furia. – ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

El otro hombre masticó unas papas fritas y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el frente, hacia la calle que se abría delante del automóvil, hacia los otros vehículos que iban y venían por esa arteria de la ciudad de Denver... todas esas personas que continuaban con sus vidas sin imaginarse las cosas que pasaban sin que se dieran cuenta...

– Tenemos que mantenernos a la espera – contestó finalmente el recién llegado, y la incredulidad se apoderó de su acompañante.

– ¿No vamos a hacer nada?

– Todavía no, imbécil – le espetó el primero, arrebatando media docena de papas fritas del paquete de su amigo y llevándoselas a la boca de una vez. – Tenemos que manejarnos cuidadosamente con este asunto, dijo Spier... parece que las visitantes de Satori vienen del entorno mismo del almirante Gloval.

Los ojos del hombre de las papas fritas se abrieron enormes, y por primera vez la magnitud de lo que ocurría allí se le hizo completamente presente. ¿Así que el almirante había mandado "observadores" para averiguar qué diablos pasaba en Denver? Pues eso hacía más interesantes las cosas... y más difíciles a la vez.

Esto no iba a ser una tarea fácil, ni siquiera iba a ser algo como aquel trabajo que se ocuparon de organizar para Spier cuando aquella molesta reportera andaba poniendo intranquilos a los tipos importantes... no, esto era un asunto que tenía que ver con el GTU y exigía prudencia, porque de lo contrario las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas...

Y sin embargo, tanto el de las papas fritas como su socio eran hombres de acción, que odiaban quedarse sentados sin poder hacer nada... estaba en su naturaleza tratar de hacer algo cuando una amenaza a sus planes (o a los planes de quienes requerían sus servicios) se presentaba en el horizonte.

– O sea que nos quedaremos observando – murmuró el hombre sentado en el asiento del acompañante, sin disimular su irritación e impotencia, y su socio asintió de mala gana.

– Exactamente... aunque si se presenta la oportunidad... – dejó entrever el hombre sentado frente al volante del automóvil, y su sonrisa siniestra reveló algunas papas fritas que todavía estaban en la boca. – ¿Quién sabe?

Aquella sonrisa desagradable y siniestra se trasladó al rostro de su socio.

***********************************************

**Jueves 6 de septiembre de 2012**

Rick Hunter pensaba demasiadas cosas de su oficina, y no dejaba de sorprenderse por momentos de lo versátil que era para cuanta tarea pudiera realizarse allí. Además de ser su espacio personal de trabajo, la oficina era el escenario de sus interminables combates contra el papeleo, de sus frustraciones y arranques de ira por ciertas cosas que sus superiores hacían, de reuniones para reprender o felicitar a alguno de sus subordinados, y en ciertos momentos hasta había servido de refugio para encuentros amorosos en la dulce compañía de Lisa Hayes.

Pero nunca jamás Rick imaginó que algún día su modesta oficina, con su persiana veneciana y su desorden crónico, iban a servir como un improvisado estudio de televisión.

Cada vez que Rick creía haberlo visto todo, la vida se empecinaba en mostrarle un sendero más raro para que las cosas del mundo transitaran.

– ¿Listo?

La voz de Adrianne Montoya, impecablemente maquillada y vestida como siempre, trajo a Rick de regreso al mundo de los vivos tras un buen rato de distracción en el que alternaba su inquietud ante la entrevista que la periodista mantendría con él, y el interés en lo que el camarógrafo hacía para poner a punto el equipo de filmación.

– Cuando usted disponga, señorita Montoya – contestó el comandante Hunter tratando de sonar natural y tranquilo... cosa que le era difícil.

Montoya asintió y le pidió luego a su camarógrafo que se acercara para poder decirle un par de cosas al oído, y cuando terminó, notó que el joven piloto de combate la estaba mirando con una expresión recelosa y bastante precavida... y la periodista no resistió la tentación de remarcar el hecho con una sonrisa.

– Lo noto nervioso, comandante.

– Supongo que no debe ser la primera vez que ve a alguien nervioso – se apresuró a contestar Rick, poco dispuesto a quedar en desventaja frente a una integrante de la prensa.

– Tiene razón – concedió Montoya, pues lo que Rick decía era una de las grandes verdades de su carrera, pero lo último que necesitaba era que su entrevistado se pusiera nervioso antes de hacer la primera pregunta. – No se preocupe, comandante... no somos tan malos como aparecemos en televisión.

Rick arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, y entonces Adrianne Montoya recordó que el comandante Hunter había tenido una experiencia muy personal y bastante desagradable con ciertos exponentes de su profesión que sólo lograban darle mala fama al resto a cambio de éxito terrenal.

– Y no todos somos como Chelsea Laine – agregó la periodista, y su tono sonó casi como si fuera una disculpa.

– Lo sé – contestó Rick, agradeciendo a su manera el gesto de Montoya y pidiendo disculpas por su hostilidad previa. – Es difícil a veces hacer la distinción...

Montoya sonrió y asintió para agradecer lo que Rick le había hecho saber antes de aclarar otra cuestión.

– Odiaría que usted se haga una mala impresión de la prensa por culpa de una arpía chupasangre despreciable como Laine...

El piloto prácticamente se atragantó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tanto por la mención de Laine como por la manera poco educada que tenía la reportera de la MBS para referirse a ella...

– ¿Le sorprende, comandante? – dijo Montoya con calma, mientras detrás suyo el camarógrafo hacía lo imposible por no romper en carcajadas. – Trabajé un buen tiempo con esa perra en la MBS como para no saber lo que es en realidad...

La mirada de Rick se tornó iracunda: Chelsea Laine había hecho su buena parte para arruinar momentáneamente su relación con Lisa Hayes cuando recién comenzaba. Rick Hunter no se consideraba un tipo rencoroso, pero en el caso de Chelsea Laine, el piloto podía asegurar que llegaría el Juicio Final antes de que olvidara lo que la "reportera" había hecho para perjudicar a Lisa y a él.

– Bueno, mejor dejamos este tema en paz y nos concentramos en lo que importa – dijo Montoya al comprobar que Rick no estaba de buena cara. – ¿Listo?

Como por arte de magia, el ceño fruncido de Rick desapareció y en su lugar el piloto sonrió, como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido sólo un mal paso.

– Sí.

– Puedes encender, Louie – ordenó entonces y sin perder más tiempo la reportera, y cuando la luz de la cámara indicó que el camarógrafo había cumplido con su instrucción, Adrianne Montoya comenzó a hablar en la voz bien modulada e impecable que millones de teleespectadores reconocían del noticiero de la MBS. – Estamos con el comandante Richard Hunter, oficial jefe del Escuadrón Skull.

– Gracias – contestó Rick, acompañando la palabra con una cortés inclinación de la cabeza.

– Comandante, usted ha sido líder del Escuadrón Skull desde hace... ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Año y medio?

– Dos años y medio, en realidad – contestó Rick, no sin sorprenderse a sí mismo por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba al frente del Skull. – Desde ---– de 2010, tras la... muerte del comandante Roy Fokker.

– Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué nos puede decir sobre sus responsabilidades como líder de escuadrón?

– Bueno... – dijo el piloto mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para exponer la magnitud de sus deberes en frases que no pusieran al público a dormir – además de comandar al Escuadrón en las misiones de combate, es mi responsabilidad supervisar y conducir todas las actividades de entrenamiento, organizar las operaciones, estar al tanto de la disponibilidad y mantenimiento de nuestra plantilla de cazas y administrar al personal de vuelo que conforma el Escuadrón.

Montoya asintió y comentó luego con total sinceridad:

– Un conjunto de responsabilidades impresionante.

– Se hace complicado por momentos, pero no es nada que no pueda llevarse con un poco de esfuerzo e ingenio.

– ¿Ingenio? – inquirió la periodista, y Rick Hunter sonrió.

– Hay momentos en los que comandar un escuadrón de combate tiene mucho en común con hacer malabarismos – comentó el piloto de combate, logrando con eso arrancar una sonrisa a la reportera.

– Usted es un veterano de combate... – preguntó entonces Montoya.

– Así es – confirmó Rick con un vivo asentimiento.

– Cuéntenos, ¿en cuántas misiones ha participado?

Rick Hunter se rascó involuntariamente la punta de la nariz, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello; era un tic que tenía cada vez que se ponía a buscar la respuesta de algo que eludía sus esfuerzos...

– A riesgo de sonar presuntuoso y créame que no quiero hacerlo... en algún lugar debe haber una lista, pero yo no sabría decirle cuántas salidas de combate he hecho – contestó el comandante Hunter con una vergüenza que rogó a Dios que no sonara como arrogancia. – En una época lo sabía, pero perdí la cuenta más o menos alrededor de febrero o marzo del '10...

– ¿Arriesgaría un número?

Ante la insistencia de la reportera, Rick encontró que no podía oponer resistencia por más tiempo

– Doscientas salidas de combate, seguramente – dijo al fin Rick, sonriendo tímidamente antes de seguir. – Las misiones de patrullaje ya ni me atrevo a contarlas.

– ¿Cuántos derribos ha logrado?

– En total, trescientos veintitrés.

Montoya calló por un segundo, absorbiendo la cifra como si fuera algo demasiado grande como para poder creer, mientras que Rick hacía lo posible por no mostrarse demasiado orgulloso de esa cifra... a fin de cuentas, la intención de aquel documental era mostrar que los miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no eran asesinos desalmados.

– Comandante Hunter, existen numerosas críticas hacia las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en algunos ámbitos, especialmente con todas las misiones que han tenido que asumir desde el final de la guerra – preguntó Montoya como manera de pasar a otro tema, sin percatarse de que la mirada de Rick se tornaba entrecerrada. – Usted ha sido responsable de numerosas de esas misiones, y su escuadrón ha estado en más de una ocasión en la palestra por dichas acciones. ¿Cree usted que es beneficioso que las Fuerzas estén tan involucradas en misiones como las que deben cumplir en estos tiempos?

El comandante Hunter apretó los labios y trató de no dejar su enojo ante la pregunta en demasiada evidencia, y el silencio que se hizo entonces fue tan tenso que el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Finalmente, y ante la expresión inquieta de Montoya, Rick inhaló con fuerza y miró al camarógrafo que venía filmando toda la escena, para hacerle un pedido.

– ¿Podría...?

– Apágala, Louie – ordenó Montoya a su camarógrafo, notando al instante lo que Rick quería insinuar con su gesto y la pregunta que había dejado en suspenso. – ¿Qué pasa, comandante?

Rick miró a Montoya a los ojos, y la reportera hubiera jurado que jamás lo había visto tan serio y determinado como en ese momento.

– Usted entenderá, señorita Montoya, que mi condición de militar me impide formular críticas hacia la superioridad civil o militar de manera abierta – comenzó a explicar Rick en un tono cortés pero firme, que explicaba sin aceptar la menor réplica. – Lo que usted me está preguntando califica como pedirme mi opinión sobre las misiones que me encomiendan mis superiores y eso es algo que no sólo me está prohibido por protocolo, sino también por el Código de Justicia Militar.

Rick dejó que la periodista procesara sus palabras, y entonces remató con verdadera lástima en la voz.

– Lamento mucho tener que llegar a esto, pero no puedo responder lo que me pide.

Montoya parecía haberse quedado rígida de la sorpresa, y Rick vio en los ojos de la periodista una chispa de furia y de indignación, como si no pudiera creer que él le hubiera salido con semejante argumento, pero no importaba en lo absoluto: por más que Montoya insistiera o berreara, la decisión de Rick era final y terminante.

Curiosamente, toda esa escena desató en Rick algo que llevaba muy adentro y que venía tratando de contener desde hacía demasiado tiempo... el comandante sabía que ni ese era el lugar ni Montoya era la persona más adecuada para tratar la cuestión, pero todo aquel episodio estaba trayendo demasiadas cosas a la luz en su interior como para poder volverlas a guardar sin recibir al menos algo que se asemejara a una respuesta.

– ¿Señorita Montoya, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

– Con gusto – dijo Montoya, forzando una sonrisa para no perder los estribos.

Tras devolverle la sonrisa, el comandante Hunter apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y miró a la reportera con ojos cargados de irritación largamente contenida.

– ¿Por qué tienen tanta desconfianza? Nosotros simplemente cumplimos con nuestras órdenes---

– Qué bien, la Defensa de Nuremberg...

– No es eso lo que quería decir, señorita Montoya – la cortó Rick con brusquedad, con tal de no darle a la reportera el gusto de usar ese argumento. – Nuestra misión es la protección de la Tierra frente a cualquier agresión. Convendré con usted en que en estos días y por razones bastante obvias nuestra misión fundamental ha incorporado a otras misiones adicionales, pero puedo asegurarle que todos tratamos de cumplirlas de buena fe y sin ninguna mala intención...

La periodista se quedó sin decir nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. ¿Qué diablos pretendía ese piloto de combate?

– Y sin embargo todos los días nos bombardean por lo que hacemos o por lo que dejamos de hacer, cuando no nos pintan como monstruos sanguinarios... – protestó Rick, pero rápidamente se calmó hasta sonar más o menos tranquilo. – Tal vez no me corresponda hacerle esta pregunta a usted, pero no sé a quién más hacérsela: ¿Qué les hemos hecho?

Tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa, Montoya taladró a Rick con la mirada, y sus labios apretados y comprimidos en una línea casi imperceptible dijeron mucho más que cualquier diatriba, pero eso no inmutó al piloto de combate, quien no desvió la mirada ni por un segundo. En cuanto al camarógrafo, estaba empezando a sentirse como alguien de más en toda aquella escena, hasta que la reportera giró para enfrentarlo y le dijo en su voz más calma:

– Louie, ¿nos dejarías solos un minuto?

Sin perder el tiempo, el camarógrafo acomodó sus cosas y se fue de la oficina, dejando en ella a Rick Hunter y a Adrianne Montoya para que siguieran su lucha sin su presencia.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos emitió algún sonido, dejando que el silencio marcara el clima tenso y expectante de toda esa situación, hasta que finalmente Adrianne Montoya se corrió un mechón de cabello y sonrió sin humor al piloto de combate, como preludio a su respuesta.

– Qué pregunta me ha hecho, comandante...

Rick asintió levemente, pero su determinación no cejó por un segundo, y Montoya pudo ver en sus ojos que el piloto de combate no iba a detenerse hasta recibir una respuesta.

Pues bien, si Richard Hunter quería una respuesta a su pregunta, ella se la daría... le gustara lo que iba a decir o no, que era lo más probable.

– ¿Sabe una cosa? – preguntó la reportera en un tono que cualquiera hubiera tomado por amistoso, sin despegar su mirada parda de los ojos de Rick. – Todos los días me entero de una cantidad de cosas que me ponen la sangre a hervir. Todo un compendio de maldad y corrupción humana que va a través de todos los niveles de la sociedad... injusticias y monstruosidades que me ofenden como ser humano... y en vez de poder hacer algo al respecto, es mi deber sentarme frente a la cámara y relatarlo sin expresión en los noticieros.

Mientras terminaba la frase, Montoya cerraba el puño en una señal de impotencia que Rick no sólo reconoció, sino que compartía plenamente... por haberla sufrido en carne propia en más ocasiones que las que quería recordar.

– ¿Usted ha perdido amigos en combate, comandante? – inquirió Montoya con su tono de periodista. – ¿Ha visto gente a la que ama sufriendo?

– Sí.

La periodista sonrió e hizo su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Ha deseado poder mandar al infierno a los responsables?

– Sí – reconoció a regañadientes y sin orgullo el comandante Hunter, y Montoya juntó las manos para poder apoyar su mentón en ellas.

– La buena noticia para usted, comandante, es que puede hacerlo... tiene las armas para hacerlo. Usted y el resto de sus camaradas tienen todo lo que hace falta para salir a corregir las injusticias que ven en el mundo... pero nadie más puede hacerlo – explicó la reportera con demasiadas emociones en la voz como para que Rick pudiera determinar si estaba enojada, resentida o si simplemente explicaba un hecho de la vida. – Eso es poder... y no necesito recordarle que a menos que se esté muy atento, el poder tiende a corromper...

Rick Hunter no disimulaba su perplejidad. ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando aquella mujer? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con---?

– Ustedes tienen el poder suficiente como para poder ir de cacería contra todos los que conciben como una amenaza... y si están equivocados, nadie más tiene suficiente fuerza como para detenerlos. No sé si usted se da cuenta de ello, pero su propia existencia pone un poquito nerviosa a la gente... muchos creen que no debería dársele tanto poder a unas personas – remató la periodista, y Rick Hunter ya no pudo contener su indignación.

– ¡Nosotros jamás---!

La reportera lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera terminara la primera oración, y allí donde Rick había puesto protesta e indignación, ella replicó con un tono clínico y frío.

– Comandante Hunter, quisiera creerle, pero en muchos lugares del mundo la Historia sencillamente no ha estado de su lado en esta discusión...

La mirada del piloto de combate parecía una incandescente llamarada de furia azul, y los dos puños de Rick estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

– Lo pondré de esta manera, comandante – continuó Montoya sin que su tono se alterara o se descontrolara. – Antes de que se convirtiera en militar... si usted se cruzaba con alguien y notaba que estaba armado, ¿no se ponía un poquito nervioso?

Con todo lo que estaba odiando darle la razón en esa discusión, el comandante Hunter era demasiado honesto y demasiado noble como para mentir... especialmente porque Montoya no se había apartado ni un centímetro de la verdad al hacer esa afirmación.

– Sí – gruñó Rick, y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Adrianne Montoya.

– Pues imagine qué puede pensar alguien que los ve a ustedes con todas esas armas... sabiendo que lo único que les impide usarlas para lo que les parezca bien es un juramento que cualquiera puede violar si se es lo suficientemente ambicioso, fanático o amoral... tan sólo vea a los políticos...

La reportera levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, presintiendo que lo que acababa de decir iba a hacer explotar a Rick Hunter... cosa que por otro lado era tan cierta como que el agua es húmeda.

– Por lo que he podido ver en estos días, usted y los suyos son gente decente... – continuó la reportera tratando de bajar la tensión que ya se hacía insoportable – y estoy segura de que el militar promedio también lo es, pero sé que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda convencer a una persona común y corriente de que no es conveniente tener una cierta desconfianza hacia los que portan las armas... nunca se sabe cuándo puede volverse un matón de uniforme.

Las emociones descontroladas que Rick tenía en su interior clamaban a gritos una respuesta rápida y contundente, algo que pusiera a la reportera de cara a la realidad, pero ninguna frase llegó a los labios del comandante Hunter... al principio, Rick se maldijo por haber quedado sin responder, pero bien rápido llegó a la amarga conclusión de que no había ninguna respuesta que invalidara por completo el argumento de Montoya.

Había cosas que enfurecían a Rick... y una de las que más lo enfurecían era escuchar de boca de otro una verdad difícil de aceptar pero imposible de rechazar.

– Naturalmente que eso no justifica imbecilidades como las que muchos dicen respecto de ustedes, pero las cosas son como son, comandante... y me temo que siempre lo serán – afirmó no sin cierta congoja la reportera. – Algunos podrán cambiar esa impresión si los conocen personalmente, y eso es lo que buscamos con este documental... queremos aquietar las aguas, pero mucho me temo que para la gran mayoría de las personas, la mejor política hacia los militares se resume en esa frase de Jackson.

Rick arqueó una ceja, en una pregunta silenciosa acerca de esa frase.

– "El precio de la libertad es la vigilancia constante" – recitó Montoya con cierta solemnidad, clavando luego sus ojos pardos en los ojos azules de Rick Hunter. – No dudo que usted y la mayoría de sus camaradas de uniforme sean gente decente, honesta y que respeta su juramento de lealtad, pero lo más sensato y prudente es asegurarnos de que nunca dejen de serlo, o que nadie que no lo sea llegue a portar las armas que ustedes portan... y si para eso hay que ser un poco desconfiado y receloso... ¿usted no lo sería, si estuviera de este lado?

De mala gana, a regañadientes, sin querer y con una profunda protesta en su interior, el comandante Rick Hunter se vio forzado por la lógica contundente e indiscutible de la reportera a asentir lenta pero decididamente... mientras una voz en su interior le decía que a fin de cuentas, él quería una respuesta, y ahora la había recibido.

Y era una respuesta cruda, difícil de escuchar y difícil de aceptar... pero era una respuesta verdadera y honesta.

Después de otro rato de silencio en el que sólo las miradas inescrutables de Rick y Montoya constituían comunicación, la periodista volvió a acomodar un mechón rebelde de cabello y giró lentamente en la silla, para entonces volver a poner su sonrisa telegénica y hablarle al piloto en ese tono amistoso y agradable con el que había empezado la entrevista.

– ¿Retomamos, comandante?

***********************************************

El sonido del timbre hizo que Karin Birkeland interrumpiera inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo en la pequeña cocineta de su departamento y corriera a atender la puerta, con el corazón palpitándole con locura. Para cuando ella llegó a la puerta, la sonrisa que traía en los labios era verdaderamente inmensa, pero ni por asomo podía compararse con lo que fue cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró del otro lado a un Dan Shelby tan feliz y sonriente como ella.

– Hola... – dijo ella con la voz estremecida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dan se le adelantó.

Sin darle ni la menor advertencia, el capitán Dan Shelby la tomó en brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con urgencia y desesperación, como si no la hubiera visto en años... cuando la pura realidad es que apenas hacía cuatro días que no se encontraban.

Pero el tiempo ni les importaba a los dos, que estaban bastante ocupados volviéndose locos y llevándose mutuamente a la locura con aquel beso. A tal punto llegaba la urgencia de los dos que el propio Shelby terminó levantando a su pequeña novia del piso, sosteniéndola solamente a fuerza de sus brazos y de un beso tan intenso que le quitaba la atención del esfuerzo que representaba sostener a Karin en su abrazo.

Eso no significaba que ella no le recompensara su esfuerzo... al contrario, mientras más pasaba ella sostenida por los brazos de él, más pasión le ponía la joven al beso y más se aferraba de él, conmoviendo el corazón del oficial del Ejército con soniditos de placer que lo llevaban a la locura... pero eventualmente, ni siquiera el amor pudo vencer al cansancio, y Shelby debió poner cuidadosamente en el suelo a su novia, procurando no dejar de besarla excepto cuando sus pulmones se lo exigieran a gritos...

Y cuando los dos debieron terminar el beso, la emoción y el brillo que Shelby vio en esos ojos grises casi lo hizo volver a besarla...

– ¡Wow! – dijo ella, tanto por falta de aliento como por sorpresa, y Shelby la besó primero en los labios y luego en la mejilla.

– Feliz cumpleaños, amor...

– Mi cumpleaños fue el---

– No entres en tecnicismos, ¿quieres? – la interrumpió Shelby mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto apropiadamente en papel de regalo.

Con una expresión radiante de alegría y de sorpresa, Karin tomó la caja que le ofrecía Dan y la sostuvo en la mano durante unos largos segundos mientras él la miraba con cariño... y entonces la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland abrió con profundo cuidado el paquete, para encontrarse cuando lo abrió con algo que la dejó boquiabierta.

Se trataba de un regalo que si bien podía ser inusual para una chica, era extraordinario para una piloto de combate militar autorizada para volar un caza de combate Veritech: un reloj digital multifunción de último modelo, con acabados metálicos que relucían a la luz de las lámparas. Sin perder tiempo, Karin comenzó a probar las funciones del reloj y familiarizándose con su uso... pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que relojes como esos estaban en el mercado a no menos de doscientos créditos cada uno, sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Dan con una enorme sonrisa y Karin levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo.

– Dan... no tenías que---

Él la interrumpió con un fugaz beso en los labios que ella le devolvió justo antes de que él dijera:

– Sí tenía.

– Es precioso...

La sonrisa de Shelby era casi tan radiante como la de ella, aunque se notaba en su cara que había algo que le daba ligera vergüenza sobre todo eso...

– Me alegra que te guste, porque te seré completamente sincero... no sabía qué comprarte, la verdad es que estoy demasiado habituado a comprar regalos para amigos que para alguien como tú---

Las disculpas de Shelby murieron en sus labios en el mismo instante en que nació un beso tormentoso de agradecimiento que Karin le infligió sin advertencia; tal fue la sorpresa que fue sólo gracias a un milagro que el capitán del Ejército no acabó tropezándose y cayéndose de espaldas, pero sus instintos fueron rápidos y sus manos se apresuraron a sujetar a la pequeña teniente con un abrazo de puro cariño, mientras los labios de los dos continuaban siendo el campo de batalla para una pasión que todavía los enloquecía como en el primer día.

Y cuando finalmente terminó, esta vez fue el turno del capitán Daniel Shelby de quedar atónito y con los ojos agrandados...

– ¡Wow!

– Me gustó mucho, pisahormigas... no lo dudes – le aseguró ella, aprovechando la ocasión para infligirle un pequeño beso en los labios que lo dejó con hambre de más. – ¿Te gustó?

– Mucho...

Decidiendo que ya podían dejarse en paz aunque fuera por un rato, Karin y Dan se separaron un poco y se adentraron en el departamento de la piloto de combate, sin decir absolutamente nada que pudiera romper la magia del momento. De tanto en tanto los dos se cruzaban alguna mirada que lo decía todo sin decirse nada, aunque ninguno de los dos iba directo a lo que querían, quizás por pensar que lo mejor era darse un mínimo descanso antes de... entretenerse.

Shelby, por su parte, se distraía viendo el departamento de su novia. La decoración era poca y se limitaba a algunos retratos colgados de la pared, con motivos que iban desde la familia en la que Karin había crecido hasta fotografías de aviones de combate de todos los tipos, marcando una vez más ante Shelby cómo su novia podía ser una chica adorable al mismo tiempo que era una curtida piloto de combate.

Por un segundo, Shelby se quedó congelado al ver una fotografía de Karin abrazada a un joven que no tardó en reconocer como John Hollis, pero rápidamente superó la sorpresa inicial y ella no se dio cuenta de nada... además, ayudó mucho que Shelby encontrara enmarcada y sobre una de las mesas la foto que ellos le pidieron a un pobre piloto de la Base Aérea que les tomara el día en que los dos finalmente pusieron en claro las cosas.

Mientras sonreía, Shelby miraba a su propio reloj y hacía algunos cálculos en su cabeza.

– Si tenemos algo de suerte, llegaremos al restaurant en 20 minutos...

– No creo que lleguemos a tiempo – se apuró a contestarle Karin, y Shelby aprovechó la ocasión para picarle la cresta.

– Vamos, Birkeland, pon un poco de esfuerzo...

Karin sacudió vehementemente con la cabeza y dijo con tristeza:

– Es una pelea perdida.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan derrotista?

Quizás él debió notarlo en el momento en que vio ese brillo travieso en sus ojos, o cuando notó el paso lento y provocador con el que se acercaba a él, pero la pura verdad es que sólo se dio cuenta cuando Karin le sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cuello, acercándolo lentamente a sus labios para un final previsible mientras decía en una voz baja y enloquecedora:

– Porque en vez de perder el tiempo prefiero...

– ¡Karin!

Ella ignoró la queja con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos antes de volver a besarlo... sintiendo el placer y el amor de él al momento del contacto como si fuera una droga que la había perdido, como si fuera algo que la impulsaba a hacer ese beso mucho más profundo, mucho más desesperado, mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que pudiera existir en el universo...

Era en esos momentos cuando Karin sabía a ciencia cierta y sin margen para las dudas, cuando sabía y no sólo creía, que él la amaba... cuando sentía cómo él le devolvía amor por amor, cariño por cariño y ternura por ternura, dejando a un lado esa imagen de soldado recio y despreocupado que trataba con desesperación de mantener para revelarle al hombre gentil y amable que era en realidad... ese hombre que ella había descubierto meses atrás, en un pasillo de la Base Aérea cuando ella estuvo a pocos segundos de tirar su vida a la basura en lugar de hacer frente a su corazón roto...

Y ella lo amaba a él, no había otra manera de definirlo... ella lo adoraba. Era tan simple e indiscutible como esa frase.

Ella dejó de besarlo aunque nunca lo soltó ni lo liberó de su abrazo, prefiriendo quedarse allí y viendo cómo él abría sus ojos pardos y la miraba con todo el amor y la ternura del mundo... sin mencionar esa sonrisa tonta y profundamente enamorada que ponía...

– ¿No te parece mejor? – preguntó ella, tocando su nariz con la de él, y él aprovechó para besarla primero y para hacerle una pregunta después en tono de confusión.

– De veras no te entiendo, Karin...

Ella frunció el ceño y Dan notó que su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? – inquirió Karin, y Shelby contestó con travesura en la voz.

– A veces eres adorable, delicada y dulce al punto de provocarme diabetes--- ¡oof!

El codazo monumental en la boca del estómago que ella le lanzó fue sólo una opinión que la propia Karin se ocupó de aclarar en palabras que él pudiera comprender –y que no le dejaran doblado de dolor sobre su estómago en el proceso.

– Pero no siempre.

– Pero no siempre – coincidió el oficial del Ejército con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia su novia. – Después te pones agresiva, como recién--- ¡OOF!

– ¿Quieres seguir tentando tu suerte, soldado? – preguntó Karin suavemente, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su codo derecho para acariciarlo tras el golpe que le dio en la espalda a su novio.

Con la resistencia adquirida en el duro entrenamiento básico de la Infantería, el capitán Shelby se incorporó y procedió a vengarse de Karin de la mejor forma que conocía: con un beso que la dejara positivamente idiota de cariño, un objetivo que logró con creces cuando notó al terminar el beso que la pobre chica había quedado con una sonrisa enorme que le iluminaba el rostro.

– Te quiero mucho... – dijo él, y ella lo besó por un segundo en la mejilla, dejando atrás la agresión y aprovechando para llevarlo hacia uno de los sillones del pequeño living del departamento.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados en el sillón, Karin pasó una mano por detrás del cuello de Shelby y se acomodó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y debió hacer mucho esfuerzo para retomar la conversación y no comenzar a besarlo allí mismo.

– ¿Me decías?

Él sonrió y le acarició el rostro; sus dedos llegaron hasta jugar con el cabello rubio de la joven piloto de combate, mientras ella se estremecía como si ese sencillo contacto le provocara cosquillas.

– Te decía que a veces eres adorable y delicada, y otras veces me quemas vivo... – confesó el soldado con plena honestidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con lo que podía describirse correctamente como adoración. – No sé cómo lo logras.

La joven sencillamente puso su mejor expresión de misteriosa y sonrió como si supiera un chiste que no le iba a contar.

– Soy un misterio, Dan Shelby... – se limitó a decir ella mientras pasaba sus propias manos por la sien del soldado. – Algún día, si tienes suerte...

Pero él ya no prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía, sino a lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo que Karin hacía era nada más y nada menos que sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus propias rodillas (cuidando siempre de no forzar la pierna malograda de Shelby) para entonces seguir acariciando su rostro con trazos perfectamente calculados para enloquecerlo... y todo mientras Shelby no podía dejar de mirar esos enormes ojos grises que brillaban con un fuego que él había aprendido a adorar.

– Creo que no vamos a llegar al restaurant – observó el oficial del Ejército en cuanto pudo hilar algo coherente, y ella rió suavemente antes de besarle la punta de la nariz.

– Eres perceptivo, pisahormigas.

Shelby festejó el comentario atrapándola en sus brazos y llevándola a un nuevo beso... y por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos estuvo en condiciones de determinar qué tan largo fue, aquel sillón fue el campo propicio para una nueva demostración de cariño entre dos almas que ya estaban demasiado cansadas de andar solas por la vida...

Eventualmente los dos se dieron un respiro, pero así como la camisa de Shelby había quedado arrugada, el cabello de Karin estaba demasiado despeinado como para que los dos pudieran salir a la calle en esas condiciones, de modo que la opción de una salida estaba descartada... aún de haberlo querido los dos luego de ese pequeño vendaval de ternura.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una cuestión que el capitán Shelby deseaba resolver cuanto antes.

– ¿Y qué vamos a comer?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Si aprendí algo del comandante Hunter es que la pizza es una salida elegante para todo...

– Demos las gracias a Rick.

Karin festejó el comentario de Shelby y después lo atrajo hacia ella con sus brazos, pero cuando Shelby se resistió, la teniente optó por una maniobra alternativa: sin avisar, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shelby y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormirse allí mismo. Lejos de quejarse, el capitán del Ejército se acomodó para hacer que la estadía de Karin fuera lo más placentera posible y se quedó mirándola con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente y besándola en el cabello.

Tal vez el mayor misterio que acosaba al capitán Daniel Shelby era cómo podía aquella pequeña piloto volverlo literalmente borracho de amor y de ternura, pero ese era un misterio que él prefería dejar en el tintero antes que perderse la posibilidad de disfrutarlo en toda su expresión...

Mientras ella seguía recostada sobre su pecho, él sintió algo nuevo y poderoso... una voluntad urgente de protegerla y de resguardarla, de cuidarla de cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazarla... de preservarla más que a su vida misma. Sin pensarlo mucho, el capitán Shelby abrazó a la joven y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

"_No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, chiquita..._" dijo para sus adentros Shelby mientras la miraba.

– Hay algo que tengo que comentarte... – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, sacando a Shelby de su trance.

– ¿Sí?

– Ayer hablé con mis tíos... me habían llamado por mi cumpleaños...

– Ouch... – tragó saliva Shelby justo cuando ella se levantaba y abría los ojos para mirarlo.

– Para hacer corta la historia, soldado... – prosiguió Karin con una sonrisa – ellos quieren conocerte.

Karin iba entonces a decir algo más, pero repentinamente se detuvo y miró a Shelby con ojos inquisitivos, estudiándolo como si fuera una variedad peculiar de insecto que merecía ser puesta bajo el microscopio. Lejos de sentirse molesto por ser el centro de atención de una damita como ella, Shelby sonrió y siguió sin decir nada... hasta que tanto el silencio como la mirada comenzaron a incomodarlo levemente.

– ¿Eh? – murmuró él, y entonces Karin sonrió y volvió a hablar.

– Tienes miedo, Dan Shelby.

El oficial del Ejército frunció el ceño y procuró parecer ofendido e insultado por ese comentario.

– No...

Por su parte y con la misma actitud que tiene un tiburón que huele sangre en el agua, Karin esbozó una sonrisa más grande y prosiguió su ataque con una voz que sonaba melodiosa, como si estuviera a punto de canturrear.

– Sí, tienes miedo...

Él intentó negarlo una vez más pero ella se adelantó para besarlo, y las palabras que Shelby había pensado que defenderían su valor y hombría se convirtieron en murmullos guturales que desaparecieron lentamente del universo, ahogados por el puro cariño y la pasión de un beso que junto con los demás que recibió aquella noche, lo dejaría con sabor a frutas por largo tiempo.

– No tienes nada que temer... mis tíos son las personas más buenas del mundo... – le aseguró ella luego del beso como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, pero repentinamente sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso que aterró al soldado. – Aunque si mis primos llegan a estar allí...

Esta vez ni siquiera el capitán Shelby pudo contener el temblor. En rigor de verdad, él no sabía mucho sobre los primos de Karin, excepto que había crecido con ellos como si fueran sus hermanos, pero si esos muchachos le parecían traviesos a aquella diablilla infernal que tenía por novia, entonces el temor estaba más que justificado...

– Awwwwwwww... – dijo ella, besándolo en la frente. – Sí que tienes miedo...

– Es tu culpa, me asustaste...

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Como demostración de sus intenciones, el capitán Shelby puso una mano detrás del cuello de ella y la hizo acercarse hasta que sus labios estuvieron a tiro para un beso de demostración... que no por ser de demostración fue menos ardoroso que algo más prolongado e intenso.

– Ah, quieres de esos – razonó Karin en cuanto sus labios se vieron libres del yugo de los de Shelby, y el capitán asintió vivamente.

– Por supuesto.

Ella frunció el ceño como si estuviera reprendiendo a un alumno incorregible.

– Capitán Shelby, usted es alguien difícil de satisfacer.

– Si así soy, es porque usted me acostumbró demasiado a lo bueno, teniente Birkeland.

Karin sonrió y se preparó para un nuevo ataque, pero Shelby se acomodó aparatosamente en el sillón, como si le fuera difícil moverse. Mientras ella lo miraba extrañado, él se encogía de hombros y la miraba a los ojos, para entonces contarle el porqué de sus movimientos con un tono de súbita preocupación.

– Me parece que el sillón está incómodo.

– ¿Y donde prefieres?

Daniel Shelby había decidido desde el primer momento que aquella chica que se había robado su corazón merecía el mayor de los respetos en todo, y que jamás la presionaría en ningún tema. Quizás sus camaradas del Ejército pudieran burlarse de él en la confianza de una reunión de amigos, pero Daniel Shelby no iba a cambiar de opinión o de postura en lo más mínimo. Esa relación era algo demasiado maravilloso para ambos como para arriesgarla en debates estúpidos que sólo iban a convertir algo hermoso en algo para discutir.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que él no pudiera jugar con la idea a modo de broma... y la expresión que tenía en el rostro mientras indicaba la puerta del dormitorio con la mirada lograba mostrar eso a la perfección, a tal punto que Karin lo notó bien rápido y sin margen de error.

– Oh.

Shelby asintió e intentó besarla, pero Karin evadió su intento y le levantó un dedo de advertencia a su novio.

– No te hagas ilusiones, Shelby.

– Un hombre puede soñar, ¿o no? – contestó él en tono bromista.

En lugar de una risa, la respuesta perentoria de Karin no se hizo esperar, y fue tan contundente como clara.

– ¡OOF! – bufó el soldado, mientras su estómago volvía a arderle.

Ella no se conmovió por el dolor y sufrimiento que su codazo le había infligido a Shelby, y tampoco se inmutó cuando él pudo recuperar el habla y contestarle con palabras a su agresión.

– Vamos a tener que mejorar nuestra comunicación, tú y yo...

Karin no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se alisó la ropa y miró hacia el teléfono de su departamento, para luego hacerle una última advertencia al hombre que seguía sentado allí mirándola como si fuera lo único que valía la pena en el Universo.

– Ven conmigo, soldado... porque si no estás ahí para cuando pida la pizza, perderás todo derecho a réplica por los gustos que elija.

– Di que te amo demasiado, que si no...

En un acto de suprema diplomacia que en un contexto militar hubiera valido una reprimenda oficial, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland le sacó la lengua descaradamente al capitán Daniel Shelby.

***********************************************

En la tranquilidad del pequeño cuarto que servía como estudio y oficina, Dean Talbot pasaba las horas de aquella noche pensando en la última vuelta de tuerca del misterio que lo ocupaba.

No había ninguna duda en el fuero íntimo del periodista que aquel vuelo militar que había visto llegar hacía unos días estaba relacionado con el atentado en la fábrica de Meridian. El GTU había hecho gran alharaca respecto del atentado, casi tanta como la que había hecho el gobierno regional, pero Talbot estaba completamente seguro de que la respuesta más contundente que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había planeado para el incidente estaba siendo guardada en el más paranoico de los secretos.

El periodista suspiró de cansancio. Sus fuentes dentro de la comunidad militar de Denver no eran tan importantes como las que tenía en ciertos segmentos políticos de la región, pero estaban en una posición lo bastante encumbrada como para confirmarle que las pasajeras que habían venido en ese vuelo eran de suma importancia.

La mente del periodista volvió a repasar los detalles que recordaba sobre las dos oficiales que había visto descender del avión. Las dos eran de estatura normal aunque un poco más alta que el promedio; una de ellas, la de cabello castaño y uniforme blanco, estaba claramente por encima de su colega de anteojos y uniforme azul en la escala jerárquica militar, aunque Talbot no conocía lo suficiente de insignias militares como para afirmar eso.

Al periodista le bastaba con recordar que la de uniforme blanco había sido la que hizo todas las presentaciones con el oficial que las había recibido en el aeropuerto... ignorante o no sobre protocolo militar, Talbot tenía el suficiente sentido común como para reconocer quiénes estaban a cargo de las cosas con ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

Lo peor de todo era que había algo que insistía en atormentar al periodista... algo que le decía que conocía a aquella mujer de cabello castaño y uniforme blanco desde antes de haberla visto descendiendo del avión militar. Pero esa sensación, desafortunadamente, no se traducía en un hecho concreto, lo que hacía sufrir al periodista mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar de donde le resultaba tan familiar aquella oficial.

¿Donde demonios la había visto antes?

La respuesta que durante días había eludido a Dean Talbot le llegó casi por casualidad, con sólo pegarle un codazo a una pila de recortes de diarios y fotografías que tenía encima del escritorio.

Los papeles volaron por los aires y se dispersaron por el suelo de la improvisada oficina, obligando al periodista, luego de una queja irreproducible, a levantarse de su asiento para restaurar el orden de su espacio de trabajo.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Se trataba de un recorte de una vieja nota del _Denver Star_ de los primeros días del post-Holocausto, que trataba sobre la reconstrucción del Alto Mando Militar allí en lo que más tarde se convertiría en la ciudad de Nueva Macross. La fotografía que acompañaba el artículo mostraba a todos los capitostes del mando militar, encabezados por el almirante Gloval en persona, y acompañados además por una nutrida comitiva de oficiales militares... entre los que aparecía inconfundible una joven mujer de cabello castaño y uniforme blanco.

Diablos, era ella. La misma mujer que había visto bajando del avión en la Base Aérea estaba allí en la foto, compartiendo espacio con la crema y nata del renacido Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

No había otra posibilidad, tenía que ser ella... y que apareciera allí indicaba que tenía que ser alguien de la más alta confianza del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. ¿Tal vez era alguien de sus viejos tiempos de capitán del SDF-1? De seguro que sí.

Y al menos, Dean Talbot tenía ahora un lugar en donde empezar a buscar la identidad de aquella mujer.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche, Talbot se dio el gusto de reclinarse en la silla y dejarse descansar por un rato.

Pocas cosas lo alegraban tanto como salir de un punto muerto e internarse en una nueva y promisoria vía de investigación.

***********************************************

A última hora de la jornada y luego de un día muy largo de trabajo, la comandante Hayes hizo una pasada final por la oficina del mayor Satori para ver cómo andaba marchando la investigación.

El mayor Andrew Satori había reservado para sí una pequeña oficina del edificio principal de la Base Denver, y en las ocasiones anteriores en las que ella había estado allí, Lisa se había sorprendido de la cantidad de papeles que lo inundaban todo, como si fuera un océano de papel membretado. Esa noche no era la excepción, y mientras veía al mayor Satori hundido hasta los codos en documentos, Lisa sonrió e hizo notar su presencia con una frase amigable.

– Trabaja hasta tarde, mayor.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Satori como si lo hubieran despertado con un baldazo de agua fría, pero se compuso bien rápido y miró a Lisa. – Lo siento, a veces no mido el paso del tiempo.

La comandante Hayes rió suavemente y buscó una silla cercana al escritorio para poder sentarse y ver lo que estaba haciendo su "socio" de la Policía Militar Global.

– Tranquilícese, me pasa lo mismo...

El mayor Satori asintió y volvió a atender los reportes que tenía sobre el escritorio, mientras Lisa se reclinaba en la silla y dejaba que sus pensamientos vagaran por allí, alejándose de la investigación y de las sospechas y encontrando refugio en las cosas que le daban valor a su vida... en especial, cierto piloto de combate que respondía al nombre de Richard Hunter.

Sin embargo, cuando Lisa miró al pasar el escritorio de Satori, notó algo que desentonaba mucho con los reportes, notas y bolígrafos que empleaba el oficial de la PMG en su investigación... notó un pequeño portarretratos con acabados metálicos en el que estaba la fotografía del propio mayor Satori abrazado a una mujer joven y sonriente de largo cabello oscuro. El usualmente serio Satori aparecía prácticamente como un hombre cambiado en la fotografía, con una felicidad increíble que consiguió arrancarle a Lisa una sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta.

– ¿Su esposa? – inquirió la comandante Hayes.

Satori volvió a sobresaltarse hasta que reparó en que Lisa hablaba del portarretratos... y entonces su expresión cambió por completo hasta tornarse en algo que Lisa Hayes reconocía casi al instante: la cara de felicidad de alguien que está profundamente enamorado.

– Así es... – le contestó el mayor Satori con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro. – Se llama Sophie.

– ¿Vive en Denver?

Satori sacudió la cabeza y Lisa no pudo evitar notar la profunda nostalgia que revelaba su expresión.

– No... en realidad yo estoy en Denver sólo por la investigación. Vivimos en Nueva Houston – explicó el mayor de la PMG, mirando de reojo a la fotografía de su esposa. – Llevamos dos años casados... tenemos una niña de año y medio.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Lisa con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Cómo se llama?

– Nova.

Dicho eso, Satori sacó un segundo portarretratos de debajo de un reporte que lo ocultaba y se lo alcanzó a Lisa. En esa fotografía, Andrew y Sophie Satori aparecían sentados y sosteniendo entre los dos a una niña pequeña y profundamente dormida.

– Nova... – repitió Lisa sin dejar de ver la fotografía de la hija de Satori. – Bonito nombre... y bonita niña.

– Gracias... – le contestó con profundo orgullo paterno el mayor Satori antes de seguir la conversación. – ¿Usted tiene a alguien, comandante Hayes?

Sorprendida más allá de lo imaginable y extrañando a Rick como si le faltara el aire para vivir, Lisa supo que se había sonrojado y rogó a todos los santos que no se notara demasiado... pero cuando finalmente pudo controlar sus nervios, la comandante Hayes asintió y respondió con su propia expresión de mujer enamorada.

– Tengo un hombre allá en Nueva Macross...

– ¿Esposo? – preguntó Satori y Lisa no pudo evitar una risa.

– Todavía no... pero es el único candidato al puesto – contestó ella con tono conspirativo. – Pero si se lo digo ahora, me parece que el pobre va a querer escapar a otro continente.

Satori rió con ganas, sumándose a la risa de Lisa Hayes y aprovechando la oportunidad para distraerse del trabajo y de los reportes, aunque eso sólo duró hasta el momento en que la comandante Hayes hizo una sencilla pregunta.

– ¿Interrumpí algo, mayor Satori?

– No, en realidad no... sólo estaba pensando antes de irme a dormir – respondió el mayor Satori, mirando de reojo los reportes apilados. – A veces es conveniente tomarse unos minutos y poner en orden las ideas.

De pronto Satori suspiró, y como por arte de magia desapareció el hombre de familia tranquilo que Lisa había podido ver segundos antes, y en su lugar apareció el frío y calculador oficial de la Policía Militar Global, el hombre serio e inquisitivo que estaba a cargo de la investigación como si fuera la única misión de su vida... y la sonrisa de la propia Lisa Hayes se desvaneció cuando Andrew Satori cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar los hechos del caso y sus propias dudas.

– Tenemos un atentado en una fábrica que se lo atribuyó un grupo terrorista... un atentado que no se condice en nada con los objetivos, ideas y blancos regulares de ese grupo...

Lisa asintió y Satori continuó.

– Tenemos treinta víctimas fatales que no daban señales de vida desde hacía por lo menos un mes... tenemos varios grupos que denunciaron la desaparición de esas víctimas, pero que fueron convenientemente ignorados por la policía y las autoridades...

El silencio cayó sobre los dos ocupantes de la oficina, y luego de que su mente pudiera procesar las implicancias terribles y profundas de lo que Satori estaba dejando implícito, la comandante Hayes intervino, sin percatarse de que estaba usando exactamente el mismo tono de voz que su interlocutor de la PMG.

– Y tenemos documentos de esos empleados proporcionados por la empresa que los empleaba que parecen demasiado buenos para ser verdad.

Satori asintió lentamente y algo parecido a una chispa cómplice apareció en su mirada cuando dijo:

– ¿Le pasa lo mismo que a mí, comandante Hayes?

– ¿Eh? – dijo Lisa sin entender, y entonces el mayor Andrew Satori puso en palabras sencillas la impresión que todo ese caso demente le estaba dejando.

– La sensación de haberse metido en algo mucho más grande y complicado que lo que parecía ser.

Lisa miró a los ojos al mayor Satori, encontrando en ellos las mismas sensaciones de sospecha y desconfianza que la invadían... y bien pronto ella asintió en acuerdo a lo que había dicho el mayor de la PMG, pues no había mejor forma de describir lo que ella sentía.

– Así es, mayor... – contestó con voz baja Lisa Hayes, mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la oficina hacia el perfil de la ciudad de Denver. – Así es...

***********************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Sin extenderme mucho con las notas de este capítulo (que no las hay), no quiero dejar pasar la ocasión para agradecerles como siempre a todos ustedes por leer y seguir esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la misma y sobre sus personajes, y además les mando un agradecimiento muy especial a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats por todo lo que han hecho y siguen haciendo…

* ¡Mucha suerte en todo y será hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 29!


	40. Capítulo 29 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXIX: Confrontaciones**

******************************************

**Lunes 24 de septiembre de 2012**

La casa de Rick Hunter no era precisamente una mansión.

En honor a la verdad, podía decirse sin temor a andar errado que era demasiado pequeña hasta para las dos personas que en ella vivían. Los diseñadores de las "cajitas de fósforos" como aquella tenían más en mente las necesidades de facilidad de construcción y economía de recursos que la posible inclinación humana por tener más espacio disponible, y eso se notaba en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, que a todos les parecían estar siempre por debajo del tamaño necesario y deseable.

Y sin embargo, asombro de asombros, esa noche la casa de Rick Hunter servía de escenario para una reunión de personas que los diseñadores de las "cajitas de fósforos" hubieran encontrado insostenible. Quizás estaban un poco apretados, pero al menos podían entrar todos con un grado de comodidad relativo...

Además de Rick Hunter, otras once personas ocupaban distintos lugares en la sala de estar de la pequeña casa. Diez de ellos eran pilotos de combate del Escuadrón Skull, incluyendo a los tenientes Max y Miriya Sterling, todos ellos invitados por el dueño de casa a presenciar el estreno del documental que la cadena de televisión MBS había filmado sobre el Skull y sus actividades; los otros catorce pilotos del Escuadrón estaban en alerta en la Base Aérea o asignados a la misión en Nueva Bogotá. El undécimo invitado era un extrapartidario en todos los sentidos, pero dadas las condiciones muy particulares que lo vinculaban al Skull, le hubiera sido imposible a dicha persona permanecer ajena a esa velada social.

Los sonidos de innumerables conversaciones inundaban la sala de estar, tapando el murmullo de la televisión, y de tanto en tanto una queja inevitable se escuchaba cada vez que alguien intentaba moverse entre las personas y provocaba empujones o pisotones. El ambiente de aquella velada era amigable y relajado, cargado de bromas y conversaciones amenas entre camaradas de armas tan cercanos que pasaban por ser una verdadera banda de amigos.

Aunque eso no quitaba que el dueño de casa –que para colmo era el oficial de mayor rango presente y el superior inmediato de diez de sus once invitados– debiera imponer el orden cada vez que veía una transgresión en progreso.

– Hey, hey, hey, hey, Mallozzi... – ordenó Rick, con un vaso de cerveza en cada mano, a uno de sus pilotos al que había atrapado in fraganti. – Baja ya mismo los pies de la mesa.

– Lo siento, señor – respondió avergonzado el segundo teniente Eddie Mallozzi, cumpliendo de inmediato la instrucción del comandante Hunter.

Por su parte el comandante Hunter no acababa de darse por satisfecho cuando su vista se posó en el conjunto de sillas dispersas por la sala, así como en algunas de las personas que estaban allí sentadas y otras que debían estarlo.

– ¿Boisclair, Kotane, Peled, qué modales tienen ustedes?

Sorprendidos en el acto, los tres oficiales no supieron qué decir, hasta que el primer teniente Gilles Boisclair asumió la representación de los acusados con un tono inocente.

– ¿Señor?

– Tienen que dejarles los asientos a las damas – ordenó Rick, y al instante las tenientes Maike Scheffer y Anneliese Luyten se adelantaron para recibir los asientos que Peled y Kotane habían dejado abandonados.

Sin embargo, uno de los pilotos más jóvenes del Escuadrón reparó en una de las personas que todavía estaba sentada, sólo que en el sofá principal de la sala de estar, y no pudo guardarse el comentario que esa observación le provocó.

– Oiga, señor, ¿por qué el pisahormigas sí puede quedarse sentado?

Para sorpresa del tercer teniente Wayne Dunham, la respuesta no se la dio el comandante Hunter, sino la voz melodiosa y a la vez letal de una de sus camaradas de escuadrón... que casualmente estaba sentada en el mismo sofá al lado del capitán Daniel Shelby, del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Si quieres, lo discutimos en privado, Dunham – dijo Karin, al tiempo que rodeaba al capitán Shelby en un abrazo protector que el pisahormigas no desaprovechó.

Prudentemente, el teniente Dunham se abstuvo de insistir sobre el tema, pues no quería que Karin pasara de tener una mirada de "mamá osa" a ser una verdadera "mamá osa" en defensa del oficial del Ejército. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Dunham miró a otro lado y buscó trabar una conversación apresurada con el teniente Yuan, lo que Karin notó con satisfacción.

– Sabía que no querías discutir.

Por su parte, Shelby se sintió lleno de orgullo y no pudo evitar abrazar sorpresivamente a Karin y darle un beso en la cabeza, lo que la teniente disfrutó casi tanto como las dos palabras que salieron entonces de boca del oficial del Ejército.

– Te amo.

Con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, Karin giró para tener a Shelby a tiro, y una vez que no había escapatoria para el capitán del Ejército, la teniente Birkeland lanzó un asalto directo sobre el pobre hombre, sumiéndolo en una locura de besos que se tornaba cada vez más furiosa con cada segundo...

Al capitán Daniel Shelby no sólo no le molestaba ese ataque sino que lo aprovechó vilmente, devolviéndole gentilezas a Karin como si en aquella sala no hubiera nadie excepto ellos dos... pero obviamente, el problema era que había otras diez personas en la sala observándolo todo, y cuando los besos y cariños de Karin y Shelby alcanzaban su crescendo, las primeras voces de protesta tronaron contra ellos.

– Aw, por Dios, no molesten... – gruñó el teniente Arthur Lewartowski, mientras desde su silla la teniente Maike Scheffer hacía lo propio.

– Oigan, hay lugares para hacer eso...

– ¡Exhibicionistas! – exclamó Max Sterling con toda la autoridad de ser el segundo al mando, y Miriya lo respaldó con un vivo asentimiento, pero Rick Hunter no perdió la ocasión de burlarse un rato de sus mejores amigos.

– ¡Pues mira quién habla!

Al instante Miriya clavó una mirada furiosamente verde en los ojos de Rick, y su voz sonó peligrosamente baja cuando se dignó a responder a la provocación del comandante Hunter.

– No molestes a mi esposo, Rick.

Sin advertencia pero con agilidad envidiable dada su gravidez, Miriya Parino–Sterling atrapó a Max entre sus brazos y prácticamente lo aplastó contra el sillón, desatando una tormenta de pasión sobre el atribulado segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull que amenazaba con alcanzar proporciones majestuosas... y todo frente a un auditorio de pilotos de combate (y un pisahormigas) que sólo podían mirar con creciente estupefacción la maratón de proezas amatorias del señor y la señora Sterling.

El primer piloto en superar el shock fue el teniente Lewartowski, quien se dirigió a Rick con tanta sorpresa en el rostro que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

– Comandante, esta casa se está poniendo muy pornográfica...

– Es porque te mueres de envidia, Lewartowski – contestó Rick.

– Tal vez sea cierto – admitió Lewartowski, dejando de lado la sorpresa para entonces guiñarle el ojo a la teniente Scheffer. – ¿No quieres darme una mano, Maike?

La susodicha miró a Lewartowski con asco.

– Prefiero besar a Lynn Kyle, gracias...

En medio de las risas de todos los presentes del Skull, el teniente Gideon Kotane levantó la mano como si estuviera en una junta de prevuelo para que Rick Hunter le diera permiso de hablar.

– Una última pregunta, señor...

– ¿Sí? – asintió Rick, y entonces Kotane puso una cara que debió ser suficiente advertencia para el comandante Hunter de que lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

– ¿Qué dirá la comandante Hayes si se entera que hicimos esto...?

Como todo el Escuadrón Skull sabía exactamente qué había querido decir Kotane, la pregunta fue recibida por una exclamación a coro de inquietud, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en el dueño de casa, a la espera de una respuesta que llegaría tarde o temprano, pero que sin lugar a dudas sería inolvidable e inconfundible.

– Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

– Kotane, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte... – se limitó a decir el comandante Hunter sin que Kotane o cualquier otro de los miembros del Skull lo tomara por otra cosa que no fuera un chiste.

– Hablando de la comandante Hayes... – aprovechó el teniente Lewartowski para intervenir. – ¿Alguien escuchó el último chiste?

– Lewartowski, éste es el último lugar en la faz de la Tierra en donde quieres contar un chiste de Lisa Hayes – advirtió Max meneando la cabeza.

– Resulta que ni Dios ni el Diablo saben qué hacer con Lisa Hayes, entonces acuerdan que la comandante pasará un mes en el Infierno y otro mes en el Cielo, y así sucesivamente... – comenzó a relatar impertérrito Lewartowski ante la atención de todos los presentes. – El primero en llevársela es el Diablo, y al cabo del primer mes, el Malo llega con la comandante Hayes a la puerta del Cielo.

Si Arthur Lewartowski notó la cara de pocos amigos que Rick Hunter le estaba poniendo, no lo demostró en ningún momento mientras continuaba contando el chiste.

– San Pedro sale a atenderlos y el Diablo le dice "quédensela que ha estado haciendo un desastre allá abajo... instaló una red táctica para gritarle órdenes a los condenados, hace que los demonios marchen en fila al son del tambor y cuando quise protestar, casi me arranca la cabeza a mordidas..."

Algunos oficiales presentes evocaron la imagen demasiado vívidamente en su imaginación y dejaron escapar algunas sonrisas.

– San Pedro acepta y el Diablo se vuelve al Infierno... pasa un mes y el Diablo teme volver a hacerse cargo de Lisa, así que cuando pasa el día y Hayes no aparece, el Diablo se queda tranquilo – prosiguió Lewartowski, dándole a su relato un repentino tono de misterio. – Pero pasa una semana, dos semanas, un mes... dos meses... al final del tercer mes, y temeroso de tener que hacerse cargo de Lisa Hayes por cuatro meses continuados, el Diablo vuelve a las puertas del Cielo.

Todos estaban pendientes de Lewartowski, y el teniente lo disfrutaba como si fuera un mago a punto de hacer el truco.

– Cuando San Pedro llega a atenderlo, el Diablo le dice "Pedrito, si no es problema, quisiera hablar un rato con Dios", y San Pedro le responde...

Y finalmente, Lewartowski lanzó el remate del chiste ante una audiencia ávida e impaciente.

– "¿Con cuál de los dos quieres hablar: con el viejito de barba o con la nueva de uniforme blanco?

La sala explotó en risas y Lewartowski agradeció ceremoniosamente, dándose el gusto de ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia ante su auditorio... el que incluía a un comandante que no estaba precisamente de buen ánimo, pero sólo porque esa era la imagen que debía dar a sus subordinados

– Tienes que reconocer que es bueno, Rick... – lo provocó Max, y Rick Hunter luchó contra sí mismo para no sucumbir a la tentación, más la lucha era desigual y desesperada en última instancia.

Por ser el último en reir, la risa de Rick Hunter fue la más notoria y la que más atención atrajo... en especial la de un teniente Lewartowski que temía haber tentado demasiado su suerte con aquel chiste.

Por fortuna, Rick no dejaba de reír, bajando considerablemente la tensión que podría haberse provocado por su posible respuesta... pero cuando pudo dejar de reír, Rick Hunter miró a su subordinado y le lanzó una advertencia, aunque nunca perdió la sonrisa en su rostro.

– Lewartowski, sigue así y tu carrera militar será muy corta.

– Lo siento, señor – asintió el teniente y Rick se dio por satisfecho.

– Muy bien, banda de buenos para nada... y Shelby – exclamó el comandante Hunter, dirigiéndose ahora a todos los presentes en un tono que hubiera sido el orgullo de un sargento instructor. – Esta casa va a quedar más limpia que el culo de un bebé recién bañado o de lo contrario haré que todos ustedes terminen transferidos a la Infantería, ¿está claro?

– ¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir insultado, Hunter? – protestó el capitán del Ejército.

– No, se supone que sirvas como ejemplo de lo que le pasará a estos inadaptados si Lisa me llega a decir algo por el estado de la casa... – le contestó impertérrito Rick, para entonces ocuparse de un asunto más apetitoso e importante para el resto de los presentes. – Hay pizza, papas fritas y bebidas para abastecer a un ejército... así que nada le tendría que faltar a nadie.

Los demás asintieron y algunos fueron a la cocina a buscar los víveres prometidos por el comandante Hunter, mientras el resto se acomodaba en sus lugares. Una vez que hubo en la sala de estar una provisión de comida suficiente a disposición de todos los invitados, el comandante Hunter sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a aclarar una inquietud de último momento.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Son casi las diez, señor – contestó el teniente Boisclair, y Rick reaccionó con presteza.

– ¡Enciende el televisor!

Boisclair encendió el aparato y no tardó en llegar a la señal de MBS–1, justo cuando terminaba el programa que venía antes del documental. Todos los presentes se acomodaron furiosamente en preparación para el programa, provocando una confusión monumental de roces, golpes y pisotones que sólo pudo ser contenida por la disciplina militar, hasta que finalmente sólo quedó una cuestión por resolver antes de que todos pudieran disfrutar de lo que prometía ser un documental interesante... sobre ellos mismos.

– Apaga la luz – ordenó Rick al teniente Dunham, por ser éste el más cercano al interruptor de la luz.

– ¿Dónde está el interruptor?

– A la derecha – indicó Rick, pero Dunham estaba demasiado desorientado como para entender una instrucción tan sencilla.

– ¿Cuál derecha?

– ¡LA TUYA! – explotaron a coro Karin Birkeland, Daniel Shelby, Maike Scheffer, Max Sterling, Miriya Sterling y Arthur Lewartowski.

Con semejante ayuda y con el natural pánico que le provocó, el teniente Dunham se apresuró a apagar la luz y sumir a la sala de estar en la oscuridad propicia, justo cuando la televisión anunciaba el inminente comienzo del documental...

*************************************************

El documental se prolongó durante una hora y media, y fue todo lo que el personal del Skull esperaba: una muestra fiel y fidedigna de la vida en un escuadrón de combate de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, sin romanticismos innecesarios ni hechos tergiversados… aunque la opinión común de varios de ellos era que la banda sonora de "Top Gun" no hubiera sido un mal acompañamiento musical en ciertos momentos.

Naturalmente, los pilotos del Skull no dejaron de gastarse bromas y chistes mutuos cada vez que alguno de los presentes aparecía en el documental, y las víctimas ocasionales aceptaban de buen grado a sabiendas de que ellos serían victimarios en cuanto los demás hicieran acto de presencia en el documental. Así y todo, cuando el documental finalizó, el juicio de los espectadores fue unánimemente favorable y aprobatorio.

En vista de la hora, la velada en casa de Hunter no se prolongó por demasiado tiempo luego de que terminara el documental, sólo lo suficiente para terminar con las bebidas y para que los invitados hicieran un poco de trabajo de conscripto para dejar la vivienda en condiciones aceptables... para lo que la amenaza de Rick Hunter de dejar a los pilotos a merced de Lisa Hayes fue suficiente incentivo.

Cuando todo efectivamente terminó, los participantes regresaron a sus casas.

Eso incluía al capitán Daniel Shelby y a la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland, que iban juntos por las calles tranquilas del barrio militar de Nueva Macross sin otra preocupación que no fuera disfrutar de una caminata en compañía de la persona amada.

Los únicos problemas con la caminata eran que no tenía ningún destino final y que de tanto en tanto los dos jóvenes la interrumpían para participar de encuentros más interesantes y entretenidos... pero ninguno de esos contratiempos les resultaban molestos, sino todo lo contrario.

En un determinado momento de la caminata, algunos minutos después de que un poste del alumbrado público les sirviera de sostén momentáneo mientras se abrazaban y besaban, Karin notó una mueca curiosa en el rostro de Dan... y sabiendo muy bien lo que esa mueca significaba, la joven teniente no perdió tiempo en ir directamente al punto.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– No me estoy riendo de nada.

Aún en la penumbra de la calle, Shelby veía en los ojos de Karin una chispa traviesa que no preanunciaba nada bueno para él.

– Te conozco demasiado bien, pisahormigas... – insistió ella. – ¿De qué te estás riendo?

Shelby la miró y trató de parecer serio, pero tenía demasiadas pruebas verificadas en las últimas cuatro horas sobre la locura de los pilotos de combate –de los compañeros de trabajo de su chica– como para seguir proyectando la imagen de un oficial serio e impasible. La sonrisa que rompió la expresión pétrea de su rostro no taedó en transformarse en una carcajada completa que rompió con la calma de la noche como si fuera un trueno.

– Todos ustedes están locos.

– Pagarás por eso... – amenazó Karin como lo exigía la "tradición" de su relación con Shelby. – ¿Cómo la pasaste?

El capitán del Ejército se estremeció de manera exagerada; si lo que quería era parecer temeroso, lo que logró fue mostrarse como un poseso, lo que arrancó una risa a Karin.

– Fue una experiencia escalofriante... – terminó por decir Shelby, al tiempo que sentía que Karin se aferraba con más fuerza de su brazo.

– Exagerado...

– Nunca pensé que Hunter fuera tan maniático con la limpieza de su casa, aunque supongo que lo sería si estuviera viviendo con Lisa Hayes...

– ¿Tú con Lisa Hayes? – preguntó con incredulidad Karin, meneando la cabeza con demasiado escepticismo. – No durarías ni cinco minutos, Shelby.

– Hey, si sobreviví a ti...

Ella giró la cabeza inmediatamente y miró a Shelby con fuego en la mirada, pero las intenciones homicidas de sus ojos fueron traicionadas por la sonrisa adorable de sus labios.

– No cantes victoria aún, pisahormigas...

Shelby decidió responderle a Karin de la manera más placentera posible: tomándola en brazos y quitándole su arrogancia y tono amenazante con un fulminante beso. Ella no se resistió; simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se estremeciera con la corriente casi eléctrica que aquel beso le transmitió, y al instante rodeó al oficial del Ejército con sus brazos para devolverle favores.

Pudo haber sido ella, o tal vez Shelby, pero alguno de los dos estuvo por perder el equilibrio y llevar a ambos al suelo, cosa que sólo sus rápidos reflejos pudieron evitar, aunque eso bastó para romper el clima y hacer que los dos volvieran a la realidad de ser dos personas que caminaban por las calles de Nueva Macross al amparo de la noche.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer para el resto de la noche? – preguntó Shelby tras contentarse con besar a Karin en la mejilla.

– ¡Dan, es la una de la mañana! – exclamó ella, pero su sorpresa fue sucedida por una sonrisa de complicidad. – Ven a casa, te prepararé algo de café...

– Te tengo que devolver el favor alguno de estos días...

Karin no contestó, sino que se sujetó con más fuerza del brazo de Shelby y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del oficial del Ejército mientras continuaban caminando. Por su parte, Shelby pasó un brazo por detrás de ella para abrazarla y su mano terminó descansando en la mejilla de Karin, al tiempo que aprovechaba para hacerle alguna que otra caricia allí.

No hacía falta que siguieran hablando, ya que estaban demasiado cómodos así como estaban como para perturbarlo con frases innecesarias, pero al cabo de un rato en el que no saliera una sola palabra de boca de Karin, Shelby pensó que las cosas estaban lo suficientemente extrañas como para echar un vistazo.

Y lo que Shelby vio confirmó todas sus sospechas. Karin estaba mirando al frente sin ver nada en particular, y sus labios estaban apretados como solía hacer cada vez que se enfrascaba en alguna línea de pensamiento bastante complicada.

– ¿Te pasa algo, chiquita?

– ¿Eh? – contestó sobresaltada Karin, como si acabara de salir de un trance.

– No eres la única con dotes de observación por aquí, ¿sabes? – la provocó él, guiñando el ojo.

Ella simplemente lo miró por un pequeño momento de eternidad, y Shelby debió contenerse para no lanzarse a un nuevo temporal de besos... eso podía esperar hasta que llegaran a casa de ella. Con suerte.

Sin embargo, Karin rompió la magia del momento cuando volvió a hablar, y cada una de sus palabras encendió todas las alertas en la mente de Daniel Shelby, al punto de hacerle desear jamás haber preguntado antes de que ella siquiera terminara la primera frase.

– Hoy por la tarde me llamó mi tía...

– Ouch...

Ignorando el sonido que hizo Shelby, o la repentina dureza de su postura, Karin continuó hablando.

– Me invitó a almorzar el próximo domingo...

– Ouch... – repitió Shelby en un tono más elevado que no detuvo a Karin de terminar la idea.

– Y quiere que vayas... – concluyó Karin, mirando a su novio a los ojos con determinación. – Quieren conocerte, Dan.

Entonces fue el turno de Shelby de quedarse rígido, pensativo y silencioso, y el oficial del Ejército ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su novia. Por otro lado, Karin ya tenía demasiado conocimiento de Shelby como para ignorar que esa súbita incomodidad que le notaba fuera algo por lo que tenía que preocuparse, y si la postura de Shelby no se lo dejó en claro, el tono dubitativo de sus palabras aclaró cualquier duda.

– No sé si pueda...

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con algo de frialdad en su tono.

– Porque...

Las palabras de Shelby murieron silenciosamente en sus labios cuando vio en el rostro de Karin que ella no tomaba lo que decía como una explicación sino como una excusa... y no tardó el capitán en maldecirse por su instintivo y automático intento de evadirse.

– Diablos, Dan, de veras que no te entiendo – exclamó ella con la exasperación acumulada de numerosos cruces por ese mismo tema. – ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

Shelby no contestó ni cruzó su mirada con la de Karin.

– Alguna vez vas a tener que hacerlo, si quieres que esto marche en serio – declaró Karin, plantándose frente a Shelby y bloqueándolo a pesar de su tamaño. – No puedes esconderte cada vez que surge la idea...

– Es que...

Una vez más Shelby dejó la frase incompleta, y Karin levantó los brazos en un gesto poderoso de frustración.

– No hay caso, realmente eres del Ejército...

– Nunca hice esto, ¿está bien? – admitió entonces Shelby, transformando la frustración de Karin en sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– Ir a... – trató de explicar el joven, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil poner las cosas en palabras claras. – Conocer a los padres, digámoslo así...

– Daniel Shelby...

Karin miró detenidamente a Shelby, escrutándolo tan minuciosamente que Shelby se sintió algo incómodo. Pero lo que Karin encontró fue algo que nunca jamás había visto en él en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo... y si le quedaba alguna duda, el mismo Shelby se encargó de aclararla con dos palabras que incluso sonaban dolorosas viniendo de él...

– Tengo miedo.

Ella estaba demasiado atónita como para responder algo, pues ya era bastante tratar de asimilar que Daniel Shelby, veterano de combate condecorado por valor bajo fuego, podía estar asustado por la idea de conocer a su familia. Pero ver la mirada que Shelby le ponía era bastante evidencia como para negarla sin problemas... por no decir que...

– ¿Te sentaste durante tres horas con una docena de pilotos de combate y tienes miedo de conocer a mis tíos? – preguntó con incredulidad Karin Birkeland, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su novio.

Y Shelby siguió sin decir palabra, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió lentamente, confirmando lo que Karin había preguntado y enterneciendo a la joven teniente al punto de hacerle olvidar que apenas dos minutos antes había querido estrangularlo...

– Ven aquí... – pidió ella, abrazando a Shelby en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. – Son las personas más dulces del mundo... estoy segura de que les caerás de maravilla...

Como Shelby seguía con su silencio y eso ya empezaba a ponerla una vez más de mal humor, Karin decidió que la situación requería medidas extremas. Rápídamente, se separó de Shelby pero comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, llevándolo justo frente a ella... y entonces Karin puso su mirada más tierna y conmovedora.

– ¿Lo harías por mí? – pidió ella con voz baja, remarcando el pedido con un suave beso en los labios de un Shelby que ya sabía bien cómo venía la cosa.

– Diablos, te odio cuando me haces ojitos...

Ella simplemente siguió mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo de tanto en tanto, sonriendo levemente al comprobar que la resistencia de Shelby se derrumbaba lenta pero inexorablemente.

– No es justo, Karin... – protestó él sin que su protesta hiciera mella en la determinación de la teniente.

Karin sonrió con ternura y volvió a besar a Shelby, y entonces se quedó mirándolo a los ojos... mientras el atribulado capitán Daniel Shelby descubría una vez más que no podía hacer nada contra esos tiernos y profundos ojos grises.

– Insisto, no es justo...

Ella no cejó, sus esfuerzos no menguaron y su firmeza no cedió en ningún momento, y ella continuó alternando entre miradas largas y tiernas y fugaces besos que acabaron por demoler definitivamente las reservas y reticencias de un Daniel Shelby que ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando o de resistirse a lo que ya era inevitable.

– Arghhhh... ¿a qué hora tengo que pasarte a buscar?

– Ya lo hablaremos más tarde... – dijo ella triunfalmente, dándole entonces a Daniel Shelby el premio que merecía por haber cedido una vez más.

Cuando el beso demoledor que ella le regaló terminó, los dos se quedaron totalmente embobados el uno con el otro, sin otra cosa por hacer más que disfrutarse y abrazarse en el medio de la noche, ajenos a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar en el mundo a su alrededor.

– Ahora, los dos tenemos un café por desayunar – dijo súbitamente Karin, retomando la caminata y llevando del brazo a Shelby.

– ¿De--- desayunar?

La sonrisa de Karin podría haber iluminado la noche.

– Por supuesto, tonto.

Por más que no faltara mucho, el camino de regreso a la casa de Karin se le hizo eterno a Shelby.

*************************************************

**Martes 25 de septiembre de 2012**

Tras recibir el permiso del secretario y cancerbero del Primer Ministro, Svetlana Gorbunova abrió la puerta de la oficina y se preparó mental y físicamente para un momento de suma incomodidad mientras se abría paso dentro de la que en teoría era la oficina más poderosa de todo el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Todas las sospechas y los temores de la ministra de Defensa quedaron confirmados cuando miró la expresión demacrada y agotada del hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

Las últimas semanas de crisis, tensión e intriga habían dejado una huella penosa en el semblante de Marcel Pelletier. Los ojos del Primer Ministro estaban hundidos e inyectados en sangre, y su boca estaba congelada en un rictus de perpetuo disgusto, como si la sucesión de malas noticias lo hubiera dejado permanentemente con temor a algún nuevo desastre que le cayera del suelo.

Sólo fue cuando ella estuvo directamente frente al escritorio que Marcel Pelletier levantó la cabeza de su posición encorvada y miró a su ministra de Defensa con una expresión suplicante.

– Por favor dime que tienes novedades de las buenas...

Gorbunova inhaló aire profundamente y miró a los ojos al Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en señal de negativa... y cualquier esperanza que Pelletier hubiera podido albergar se esfumó como hielo al sol.

– Me lo suponía... toma asiento – suspiró resignado el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida mientras se servía una taza de café. – ¿Un café, Svetlana? ¿Antes de darme las malas noticias?

– Le agradezco, Primer Ministro, pero no es necesario.

El Primer Ministro se encogió de hombros y bebió algunos sorbos de su café, mientras detrás suyo, a través de la ventana, el panorama de Nueva Macross se veía tan maravilloso y vital como siempre... marcando un contraste irónico y estruendoso con el ánimo depresivo y derrotado que imperaba en la oficina.

– Escupe – ordenó Pelletier. – ¿Qué tenían para decir tus coterráneos?

Gorbunova tragó saliva y buscó la manera más delicada de contarle al Primer Ministro el resultado de su desesperado sondeo de los senadores procedentes de la antigua Rusia.

– No están contentos, señor.

– Pues eso es evidente... – masculló Pelletier sin poder disimular el odio y el rencor en sus palabras. – Después de la puñalada que Grushin nos asestó...

La ministra de Defensa se quedó congelada y en sus ojos destelló la furia y la indignación. La sorpresiva acción del senador Grushin le dolía aún más que lo que le dolía al Primer Ministro, ya que a fin de cuentas Pelletier no era un connacional de Grushin... y Gorbunova sí lo era.

Pero no era el momento de humillaciones nacionales... sino el momento de salir del pozo.

– Básicamente, tienen una lista de quejas tan larga como mi brazo, señor – anunció Gorbunova, y a eso Pelletier reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de frustración. – Desde el manejo de la inmigración Zentraedi, las discusiones por la asignación de recursos para la Reconstrucción, el colapso de las negociaciones con el Bloque Soviético... la situación terrorista, todo ese desastre de la ley marcial... y ahora su decisión de suspender las sesiones del Senado.

– Llorones – gruñó el Primer Ministro más por impotencia que por reproche. – Cinco meses y tienen tanto para quejarse...

Frente a él la ministra no emitió ni un sonido, prefiriendo que Pelletier destilara su furia en paz y silencio... hasta que el Primer Ministro rompió aquel silencio con una pregunta tan calmada como temerosa.

– ¿Todos en el bloque ruso comparten esa opinión?

– Mientras más cerca está el senador de Grushin, más estridente es su crítica, señor – explicó la ministra de Defensa, recapitulando en esas frases los encuentros que había tenido con los senadores de su patria. – Muchos de los senadores menos conspicuos del bloque ruso están más o menos de nuestro lado... pero se muestran recelosos de distanciarse de Grushin y el resto de sus camaradas.

– ¿Temor a la disciplina partidaria?

Gorbunova sacudió la cabeza.

– No...

Pelletier inhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en el sillón mientras su propia alma se hundía en la desesperación.

– Svetlana, no imaginas el pánico que siento cuando me haces preguntarte cada detalle...

Ante eso la ministra de Defensa no tenía nada para responder, salvo continuar con el relato como si el episodio de desesperación del Primer Ministro sólo fuera un episodio pasajero.

– En líneas generales, y hago la aclaración porque ninguno de los senadores con los que hablé lo ha dicho abiertamente, hay una cierta idea de que los senadores que no se suban al carro de Grushin se quedarán fuera de algo muy importante...

– ¿Puestos en un futuro gobierno?

Gorbunova miró a los ojos del Primer Ministro, pues no quería que el hombre para el que trabajara malentendiera lo que iba a decir o ignorara su seriedad.

– Dinero – reveló finalmente Gorbunova, e infinidad de cosas quedaron flotando en el aire.

De pronto, fue como si toda la desesperación y angustia del Primer Ministro se convirtieran en energía y furia, y con un impulso irrefrenable Marcel Pelletier se levantó de su asiento hasta erigirse en un monumento humano a la rabia.

– ¡¿SOBORNOS?!

– No, señor... – se apresuró a contestar Gorbunova, más por miedo al estallido de Pelletier que por otra cosa. – Al menos, no se trata de algo tan directo...

– ¿Entonces de qué diablos se trata? – exigió saber Pelletier, y la presión le subía a niveles escalofriantes. – ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos, Svetlana!

El reloj de la oficina marcaba el paso de los segundos con mecánica y exasperante precisión... segundos en los que sólo el movimiento de sus agujas perturbaba el silencio de la oficina del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida

– Un paquete de inversiones... varios miles de millones de créditos en inversiones de infraestructura y desarrollo para las regiones rusas – reveló la ministra, que no podía disimular el asco que sentía. – Varios millones cuya entrega es condicional, como me comentó uno de mis... conocidos... a un cambio de gobierno.

– ¿Quién está detrás de esto?

– No lo sé, señor – respondió Gorbunova con pesar. – Nadie lo ha dicho.

– Pues haz que alguien te lo diga – ordenó tajantemente Pelletier, con una determinación que asustaba. – Y si tienes que contactar al brigadier Aldershot para que investigue, hazlo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Gorbunova, y el pulso de la ministra de Defensa se aceleraba al ritmo de sus nervios.

– Señor, con todo respeto, no creo que incluir a la PMG en todo esto sea---

– Si lo que dices es cierto, un actor que no conocemos está moviendo cuantiosos recursos para forzar un cambio de gobierno, y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar, Svetlana – la interrumpió terminantemente el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida. – Si el Senado decide que no gozo de su confianza para continuar al frente del GTU, pues aceptaré su juicio, pero no voy a dejar que me derroquen a base de incentivos...

Svetlana Gorbunova conocía a Marcel Pelletier desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para saber cuándo no convenía plantarse frente a él... y supo que estaba ante uno de esos momentos. Además y para ser honesta con ella misma, los indicios que había recopìlado durante su sondeo de los senadores rusos también le hacían hervir la sangre... quizás no tanto como hervían la de Pelletier, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerla compartir el furor del Primer Ministro.

– Entendido, señor.

Pelletier asintió satisfecho y por primera vez desde que empezara aquella junta esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sin embargo, esa expresión no duró mucho, y para consternación de Gorbunova, una vez más volvió al rostro de Pelletier la fría determinación que minutos antes se había apoderado de él.

– Tengo una misión más para ti.

– Lo que usted diga, Primer Ministro – respondió solícita la ministra.

– ¿Cuándo es tu próxima junta con el almirante Gloval?

– Pasado mañana, señor – contestó Gorbunova, sin poder evitar sentir un presagio terrible. – Es nuestra reunión semanal.

Una vez más la ministra de Defensa sintió el peso terrible de la mirada de Marcel Pelletier... y una vez más esa mirada fue la antesala de unas palabras más duras y terribles.

– Quiero que sondees al almirante.

– ¿Sondearlo, señor?

– Así es... quiero que midas la temperatura en el Alto Mando... – continuó Pelletier sin tantas vaguedades – qué opinión les merece la posibilidad de atravesar un cambio de gobierno si el Senado decide votar para quitarnos la confianza.

Quizás se debiera a la intervención divina el que Gorbunova no expresara en toda su magnitud la estupefacción que se había apoderado de ella ante aquel pedido del Primer Ministro... pero lo único que ella pudo hacer como reacción fue tratar de esbozar un argumento en el sentido contrario, con la esperanza de hacer que el Primer Ministro recapacitara no sólo sobre la idea, sino sobre el fracaso inexorable que tendría cualquier intento de llevarla a la práctica.

– Señor... usted y el almirante---

– Lo sé, Svetlana, y créeme que no quiero hacer esto, pero debo ser sincero – se vio forzado a reconocer Pelletier. – Nuestros recursos son muy limitados... y no tengo muchas esperanzas de que el Senado acepte dejarme en el puesto.

Aunque la ministra no dudaba de ese análisis, cosa que jamás revelaría fuera de esa oficina, todavía tenía muchos problemas para ver una salida al problema a través de la participación militar... asumiendo que los mismos militares estuvieran interesados en salvar al Primer Ministro o en detener su posible caída.

– Si Varankovic y su tropilla consiguen destituirme, eso les dará acceso al Gobierno a la facción menos amigable hacia los militares – observó el Primer Ministro como leyendo las dudas en la expresión de Gorbunova, y entonces apareció en su rostro una sonrisa tristemente irónica. – Sé que Gloval no siente mucho aprecio por mí y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero confío en que sepa elegir entre el menor de dos males...

Una vez más reinó el silencio mientras Gorbunova pensaba por adelantado cuál podía ser el resultado de esa misión... y una vez más sus palabras minimizaron admirablemente la magnitud del desafío.

– No garantizo que sea una buena respuesta, señor.

– A estas alturas, me conformo con una respuesta civilizada, Svetlana – dijo Pelletier con el toque perfecto de ironía y resignación que Gorbunova no osó discutir. – Bueno, pues me retiro... tengo que ir a la Torre Sur a hablar con Hans Burckhardt y recibir más malas noticias.

– ¿Desea que lo acompañe, señor?

– No, Svetlana, gracias... – contestó el Primer Ministro con tristeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acomodaba el traje. – _Alguien_ tiene que ocuparse del gobierno en estos días...

La ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida sólo pudo observar en silencio mientras el que en teoría era el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra juntaba algunos papeles para guardarlos en su portafolio y se disponía a dejar una oficina que con cada día que pasaba se sentía más como una prisión.

Jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había visto Gorbunova a Pelletier tan demacrado o derrotado como lo vio cuando, encorvado y cansado, el Primer Ministro se despidió de ella y abandonó la oficina.

*********************************************************

A últimas horas de aquel día y faltando poco tiempo para el momento en el que ella había decidido que pondría fin a sus labores de la jornada, la comandante Lisa Hayes caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina del mayor Andrew Satori, con la intención de hablar un poco con el agente de la PMG y saber qué estaba ocurriendo, al menos según su punto de vista.

Con cuidado, Lisa abrió la puerta de la oficina, que ya estaba entreabierta, y notó que Satori estaba sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta, mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina hacia el panorama de la ciudad de Denver... sin siquiera percatarse de que tenía una visitante.

Lisa carraspeó suavemente y trató de llamar la atención del dueño de la oficina.

– ¿Mayor?

El mayor Satori no sólo no se volvió para saludar a Lisa sino que ni siquiera dijo algo que sonara como una bienvenida.

– Nada – musitó el oficial de la Policía Militar Global, a lo que Lisa respondió confundida.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¡Nada! – replicó enfurecido el mayor Satori, lanzando por los aires un montón de papeles. – ¡Casi un mes y absolutamente nada!

Mientras Lisa se quedaba quieta y congelada por el sorpresivo estallido, el oficial de la PMG entraba en una reacción en cadena provocada por semanas de infructuosos esfuerzos... y una vez encendida la mecha, sólo restaba soportar la explosión.

– ¡No tenemos nada que vincule a la Vanguardia con el ataque a la fábrica, y el resto de nuestra evidencia no nos lleva a ninguna parte! ¿Qué se supone que le diga al brigadier Aldershot, comandante? – estalló catárticamente el mayor de la PMG, levantando las manos al cielo en señal de frustración. – ¿Que la fábrica explotó así como así?

– Pero toda la evidencia---

– Como le dije, no nos lleva a ninguna parte – repuso Satori, ya un poco más tranquilo, como si su arranque de ira fuera lo que necesitaba para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. – Esos Zentraedi desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra sólo para aparecer en la nómina de Meridian y muertos en un atentado terrorista que no tiene culpables excepto los que graciosamente se proclamaron como tales...

Lisa Hayes no podía discutir ninguna de esas realidades, por más que le provocaran la misma furia e impotencia que inundaban a Andrew Satori en las últimas horas de aquel día.

A pesar de los primeros logros de la investigación, las últimas semanas sólo habían resultado en grandes esfuerzos con pocos frutos. No había ningún nuevo indicio sobre la desaparición de los Zentraedi, o sobre la identidad y afiliación de quienes volaron la fábrica de Meridian, o siquiera sobre la presencia de la Vanguardia de la Paz en la ciudad de Denver. Nada en absoluto.

No importaba qué tanto escarbaran los equipos de la PMG o qué tanto Lisa, Satori y Vanessa se devanaran los sesos para entender lo que ocurría: la verdad de lo que pasaba en Denver parecía por momentos ser una presa elusiva y más inteligente que sus cazadores...

Y pocas cosas enfurecían más a Lisa Hayes que estar en una batalla sin victoria aparente.

– Tenemos _hechos_, comandante Hayes – sintetizó el mayor Satori. – Nos falta una _teoría_ que los una.

Después de mucho pensarlo y de sopesar cuidadosamente las alternativas que tenía, la comandante Lisa Hayes decidió que bien valía la pena darle a su socio de la Policía Militar Global algo nuevo en qué pensar... algo que lo distrajera del callejón sin salida en el que creía estar... algo que si salía bien tal vez los ayudara en la investigación.

– ¿Quiere escuchar la mía?

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó Satori sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo la joven mujer, gesto que le provocó a Lisa una genuina y divertida sonrisa.

– Mi teoría, mayor.

– ¿Tiene una teoría?

– Por llamarla de una manera – dijo misteriosamente ella, agregándole una sonrisa traviesa. – Podría decir que es una corazonada, pero me temo que en ese caso usted me mandaría al diablo.

– No sería tan drástico... – aseguró Satori sin que Lisa pudiera discernir si lo decía seriamente o sólo para tomarle el pelo. – ¿Qué clase de teoría?

– Muy bien, aquí va – proclamó Lisa de manera teatral, incluso dejando que el tiempo pasara para que el efecto de su anuncio fuera aún mayor. – Meridian.

El mayor de la PMG miró extrañado a Lisa, y sólo por un segundo la joven oficial hubiera jurado que la cara de confusión de Satori era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

– ¿Meridian? – preguntó el mayor Satori y Lisa se apresuró a confirmar su aseveración.

– Meridian.

– ¡¿Meridian?!

– Meridian – repitió por última vez Lisa. – ¿Quiere escuchar por qué creo que es Meridian?

Una enorme sonrisa sardónica apareció en la cara de Andrew Satori.

– Me muero de ansiedad.

Lisa Hayes le devolvió la sonrisa a Satori, pero allí donde Satori había puesto sarcasmo, Lisa puso triunfalismo al momento de exponer los lineamientos de su teoría.

– Meridian es la que contrató a estos empleados, Meridian fue la que los puso a trabajar en una fábrica alejada de la ciudad, desde donde no podrían mantener contacto con los pocos allegados, Meridian fue la que redactó esos reportes de personal que olían a falsos, Meridian fue la que operaba la fábrica... una fábrica que convenientemente no estaba entre las propiedades más valiosas y redituables de la Corporación.

– ¿Y?

– Meridian tiene las suficientes conexiones con el gobierno regional como para silenciar cualquier tipo de investigaciones por sus "empleados Zentraedi" desaparecidos – anunció Lisa, dejándole a Satori algunos segundos para asimilar la enormidad de sus suposiciones. – Y Meridian ciertamente tendría los medios como para destruir uno de sus propios edificios.

Por unos segundos el mayor Satori pareció coincidir con Lisa y quedarse pensativo sobre la teoría, hasta que esa impresión desapareció irrevocablemente con sólo dos palabras que pronunció el oficial de la PMG como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

– ¿Por qué?

Dos palabras nada más, pero fueron suficientes como para dejar a la comandante Hayes sin nada que replicar... y lo suficientemente estupefacta como para quedarse con la boca abierta mientras Satori presionaba con su argumento.

– ¿Por qué Meridian secuestraría a sus propios empleados? ¿Por qué Meridian volaría su propia fábrica? Esas son las grandes preguntas, comandante Hayes – se preguntó retóricamente y se respondió de igual manera el mayor Satori, para luego levantar las manos en un gesto conciliador. – No lo tome a mal, su teoría es lo más interesante que he escuchado desde que todo esto empezó, pero dudo que pueda convencer a muchos de su validez sin presentar una causa por la que una corporación como Meridian se embarque en semejante aventura.

Por más que Lisa Hayes sintiera un impulso incontrolable por moler a palos al competente (pero ocasionalmente irritante) oficial de la Policía Militar Global, la sensatez y pertinencia de los argumentos de Satori no podían ser negados... y fue así que más temprano que tarde Lisa Hayes debió reconocer que coincidía por completo con su colega de la PMG.

Pero entonces, ¿qué podrían hacer? ¿Rendirse y volver a Nueva Macross –o a Nueva Houston en el caso de Satori– con las manos vacías y un montón de teorías sin justificación?

Esa fue una de las ocasiones, contadas y raras, en las que Lisa Hayes añoraba la simplicidad de un combate directo contra un enemigo visible.

– Tenemos el "qué", tenemos bastante sobre el "cómo" y no andamos lejos del "quién", pero nos falta el "por qué", comandante... – prosiguió el mayor Satori – y hasta que no lo tengamos, esta investigación sólo terminará en fracaso.

La sala cayó en un silencio que curiosamente no era el preludio de más tensión, sino su final

El tono del mayor Satori fue demasiado formal y tronante, al punto de resultar en un verdadero anticlímax para la conversación. Lisa no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la ocasión para decir algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera tranquilizar los ánimos y cambiar por un instante el ánimo de la conversación... una cosa era saber que tenía un gran trabajo por delante; otra muy distinta era enfrentarlo con la depresiva idea de un fracaso preanunciado.

La comandante Hayes jugó un poco con su cabello y lanzó sonriente un dardo en el centro de la pose de Satori.

– Realmente le gusta hacer de abogado del diablo, mayor.

– Es parte de mi trabajo – dijo Satori aceptando el golpe con dignidad y con un tono exageradamente condescendiente.

Aquel pequeño intercambio obró maravillas para bajar la tensión e impotencia del momento, y fue así que la comandante Hayes se encontró riéndose no sólo del comentario de Satori, sino de toda la situación... quizás para alejarse aunque fuera sólo por un segundo de la sensación de impotencia que la invadía al pensar más seriamente en todo eso.

En su interior, Lisa sólo quería gritar... y sabía que la cura más segura para todos sus males y sinsabores se hallaba allá en el noreste, en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva Macross... en la casa que tanto ella como él llamaban "hogar".

– ¿Qué dice si estudiamos los informes de la semana, comandante? – propuso entonces el mayor Satori con un sarcasmo que no conocía límites. – Me haría muy bien compartir mi miseria con otra víctima.

Meneando la cabeza y decidiendo que la ocasión le serviría para desconectarse un segundo de sus propias penas, Lisa sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– Adelante.

*********************************************************

**Jueves 27 de septiembre de 2012**

Una de las pocas cosas beneficiosas que el Holocausto Zentraedi había dejado era la disponibilidad casi ilimitada de espacio que había para cualquiera que lo necesitara. Claro que se trataba de desierto hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver, pero tenía la ventaja de ser lo suficientemente amplio y accesible para cualquier interesado en desarrollar actividades que requirieran de vastas extensiones.

Y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida eran algunas de las organizaciones más interesadas en disponer de amplias superficies vacías para sus propósitos.

Los ejercicios militares reales, no los que tenían lugar en el espacio virtual de un simulador de combate, requerían siempre vastas extensiones para poder albergar no sólo a las fuerzas participantes, sino también para que pudieran desarrollar sus maniobras de combate con total libertad, aumentando así el necesario realismo que una simulación de batalla debía tener para ser genuinamente útil en la instrucción militar.

Había numerosas instalaciones y unidades militares en el área de Nueva Macross que tenían enormes parcelas de desierto para realizar sus prácticas.

Una de estas unidades era el 18º Regimiento Mechanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida. El 18º Mechanizado era una unidad de Destroids, lo que hacía que los requerimientos de espacio para poder practicar con sus ciento cincuenta mechas de dotación regular fueran verdaderamente inconcebibles. Era así que el 18º Mechanizado contaba con un parque de pruebas de seiscientas hectáreas en el desierto vecino a la capital, el que era empleado regularmente para maniobras que iban desde combates "uno a uno" hasta verdaderos simulacros de batalla con todos los mechas operativos de la unidad.

Aquella mañana, empero, el campo de pruebas del 18º Mechanizado era el escenario de un combate singular entre dos mechas, una batalla que lejos de ser simplemente una práctica, era además el choque de dos filosofías de diseño en Destroids y de dos personalidades.

Una de las unidades contendientes era un MBR-04 Tomahawk, el enorme y poderoso Destroid que equipaba a los Batallones Primero y Segundo del 18º Mechanizado. El Destroid era una verdadera montaña móvil de destrucción, equipada con suficientes piezas de artillería como para hacer añicos lo que se le pusiera en su camino y con el suficiente blindaje para resistir cualquier atención que el enemigo deseara prodigarle.

La otra unidad era un MBR-07 Spartan, un mecha más ligero y ágil que prestaba servicio en el Batallón Tercero del 18º Mechanizado. Mientras que el Tomahawk privilegiaba la potencia de fuego y la protección, el Spartan favorecía la agilidad, la velocidad y la versatilidad; si bien nadie esperaba que en un combate frontal el Spartan pudiera vencer a su primo más grande y potente, el mecha más pequeño tenía buenas posibilidades de acabar con el más grande si ponía su agilidad en uso.

Los respectivos pilotos de cada mecha participante en el ejercicio parecían corporizar las filosofías de diseño que habían resultado en el Tomahawk y el Spartan; era así que un cultor de la potencia de fuego y de la fuerza bruta como el capitán Daniel Shelby estaba piloteando el Tomahawk, mientras que el comandante Rick Hunter se hallaba a bordo del Spartan por ser, como todos los pilotos de combate, un ferviente creyente en la maniobrabilidad y la agilidad como atributos principales en el combate.

Todos los mechas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tenían controles estandarizados, lo que hacía que alguien entrenado para volar un Veritech pudiera, con un mínimo de adaptación, colocarse al mando de un Spartan, como era el caso del comandante Hunter, quien después de un rato de pilotear el ágil y versátil mecha debió admitir que aún sin ser un Veritech, un Spartan era lo más cercano a ello en el arsenal del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Y mientras Rick admiraba las prestaciones y controles de su montura temporaria, la voz de Shelby tronó a través del canal de radio asignado a ambos durante el ejercicio.

– _¿Qué piensas, Hunter?_

– No está nada mal – comentó Rick mientras miraba la cabina de su montura temporaria con aprobación y satisfacción. – Es liviano, ágil, versátil... es casi como un Veritech.

– _Es pequeño, poco resistente, mal armado..._ – lo contradijo Shelby con la arrogancia del conocedor. – _En lo personal prefiero la potencia de fuego y la protección. ¡Te permite dar un golpe devastador!_

El Tomahawk abrió fuego con sus dos cañones principales, pero el Spartan fue lo suficientemente veloz y ágil como para evadir los disparos sin más riesgos, hasta que los cañonazos del Tomahawk se convirtieron en inofensivas nubes de polvo y humo sobre el desierto.

– Y a mí me permite esquivar tu golpe... – replicó Rick mientras sus dedos accionaban algunas de las armas del Spartan. – ¡Y devolvértelo!

Los disparos de Rick hicieron impacto directo en el mecha de Shelby, el que pareció congelarse y quedar completamente fuera de servicio.

A través de la radio Rick podía escuchar que la cabina del Tomahawk era un infierno de alarmas vociferantes y señales de alerta, a las que se sumaban las maldiciones profusas y variadas de Shelby.

– Ouch, eso debió doler... – dijo Rick para sí, accionando después el sistema de comunicaciones para burlarse un poco a costa de su amigo del Ejército. – Hola... la Tierra a Shelby... ¿sigues vivo?

La voz de Shelby se oyó fantasmagórica y cargada de estática a través de la radio, pero su seriedad era inconfundible.

– _Hunter, pagarás como no te imaginas..._

Al instante todos los sistemas del Spartan estallaron con alarmas sonoras, indicando que dos disparos del Tomahawk habían golpeado de lleno en el torso del Destroid, dejando al borde de la ruina a buena parte de los sistemas principales del mecha que Rick piloteaba.

Durante la simulación, los "disparos" de los mechas eran simples juegos de luces y bengalas completamente inofensivos, pero para las computadoras de los Destroids, cada impacto de un "arma" era tenido tan escrupulosamente en serio como si fuera algo real... lo que incluía desactivar selectivamente los sistemas "dañados" de acuerdo con la magnitud del "daño" recibido.

Mientras Rick se esforzaba por mantener a su mecha en condiciones de combatir, o al menos de evadir futuros golpes por parte de Shelby, las computadoras del Spartan se obstinaban en negarle al comandante Hunter la posibilidad de usar al mecha en toda su capacidad.

Y en tanto que la batalla de Rick contra el mal funcionamiento de su mecha proseguía, la radio se activó una vez más con la última provocación de su rival.

– _Escucho a un piloto de combate tragándose su ego_ – provocó Shelby a través de la radio con arrogancia infinita. – _¿Me equivoco?_

En medio de la cacofonía de alarmas y señales de la cabina del Spartan, Rick sonrió, y su sonrisa era la representación perfecta de algo siniestro.

– Sí.

El comandante Hunter no había terminado de decir esa sencilla palabra cuando disparó una salva de misiles de corto alcance contra el Tomahawk de Shelby. Sorprendido por ese ataque cuando esperaba que el Spartan estuviera acabado, Shelby apenas atinó a intentar una maniobra evasiva que de poco le sirvió; los misiles de Rick se estrellaron contra el Tomahawk e hicieron estragos entre sus sistemas, al punto de dejar al mecha de Shelby muy cerca de quedar completamente inutilizado.

Sólo que no estaba totalmente inutilizado... y menos que menos algunas de sus armas.

Los sistemas de blanco marcaron al Spartan dentro del círculo rojo de un objetivo adquirido y las armas del Tomahawk que todavía estaban funcionales estuvieron listas para devolver el favor.

Justo cuando el dedo del capitán Shelby estaba por presionar el gatillo que hubiera hecho que el cañón derecho del Tomahawk abriera fuego para vengarse de Rick, una señal de llamada entrante se escuchó por el sistema de comunicaciones del Destroid, seguida por la voz oficiosa y desprovista de emoción de un controlador de operaciones de la Base Militar.

– _Control a Bravo Siete y Charlie Once._

– Aquí Bravo Siete – respondió el capitán del Ejército, sacando a Rick temporalmente del canal de comunicaciones para atender la llamada. – Adelante, Control.

– _El tiempo de prácticas ha concluido_ – anunció el controlador de la Base. – _Procedan a retornar los Destroids a la Base._

– Enterado, Control. Bravo Siete, fuera – acató Shelby la instrucción para luego cambiar el canal de comunicación al otro Destroid. – Hunter, es hora de guardar los juguetes.

El piloto de combate se veía confundido en la pantalla de comunicación.

– ¿Tan pronto?

– Tan pronto – asintió de mala gana Shelby, y Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Diablos – murmuró el piloto mientras operaba los controles del Spartan para llevarlo de regreso a su hangar en la Base del 18º Mechanizado. – Tenemos que repetir esto.

– Cuando quieras, Hunter – coincidió el capitán Shelby, sin poder evitar una broma final. – Sabes que estoy disponible para bajar los humos de cualquier piloto de combate.

– Espero que Karin no te escuche decir eso.

Como estaba con la mirada puesta en los instrumentos de su mecha, Rick apenas pudo ver de reojo la expresión que adoptaba el rostro de Shelby a la sola mención de Karin, de modo que tuvo que preguntar para saber qué estaba ocurriendo entre su amigo y su subordinada.

– ¿Qué pasa, Shelby?

El capitán del Ejército no contestó y trató de no prestar atención a la comunicación, pero mientras más se esforzaba, más quedaba en evidencia su incomodidad y su irritación, y el comandante Hunter no iba a dejarlo escapar así como así.

– ¿Cómo anda todo con Karin?

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? – contestó Shelby un tanto irritado.

– Cuando quiera saber algo sobre la _teniente Birkeland_, le preguntaré a ella – le replicó Rick sin perder la calma pero sin dejarse arrollar. – Cuando quiera saber cómo marcha _Karin_, te preguntaré a ti.

Concediendo la victoria a su camarada de las Fuerzas Espaciales, Shelby se permitió una media sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

– Eres un bastardo sutil. ¿Nunca pensaste en entrar al Servicio de Justicia Militar?

– No, gracias. Todavía tengo un alma – se apresuró a exorcizar la idea el comandante Hunter, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Shelby saliera así como así de la situación. – ¿Me dirás o tendré que dispararte?

El capitán Shelby intentó una vez más hacerse el distraído, enfocarse en los instrumentos de pilotaje, malgastar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fuera la conversación, pero no pudo... y dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a contarle todo a su amigo de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

– Quiere que vaya a comer con sus tíos.

– ¿El tío Gustav y la tía Astrid? – preguntó como si nada Rick. – Excelentes personas...

– ¡¿Los conoces?! – le contestó completamente estupefacto Shelby, y Rick dejó escapar una carcajada.

– ¡Por supuesto! Ella los trajo a la Base durante una jornada familiar. Son personas maravillosas...

Rick se dio el gusto de seguir riéndose por unos segundos más hasta que notó en la pantalla que Shelby no estaba de igual humor, y recordando que al fin y al cabo estaban tratando un tema serio, el comandante Hunter hizo el esfuerzo de volver a la seriedad.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Tengo miedo – confesó el oficial del Ejército en una voz casi inaudible que rápidamente se elevó para hacer su descargo. – Es la primera vez que voy a conocer a la familia...

– ¿Nunca lo habías hecho?

– No – negó Shelby. – ¿Y tú?

Rick hizo ademán de indagar en su memoria y después contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

– A menos que cuentes la ocasión en que conocí a los padres de Minmei...

El capitán Shelby estaba tan sorprendido ante ese pequeño detalle que se quedó por un buen rato con la boca abierta...

– ¡¿Los conociste?!

Rick asintió vivamente, pero conforme relataba la historia, su sonrisa iba esfumándose... había demasiados recuerdos penosos de aquel viaje y demasiadas culpas que todavía guardaba en su interior...

– Una pequeña excursión a Yokohama al poco tiempo de haber regresado de Plutón... tuve que pasar algún que otro rato incómodo, pero nada más que eso – "_Y traje a ese malnacido de Lynn Kyle a causar todos los problemas del mundo_", pensó el piloto, un detalle que no iba a agregarle al relato. – Créeme... no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Shelby suspiró y cerró los ojos, dándole a entender a Hunter que no compartía su fe y su seguridad.

– Ojalá pudiera creerte, Hunter.

– Mira, si quieres probar que estoy equivocado, entonces espero que tengas un muy tenso e incómodo almuerzo, Shelby... así que elige: ¿quieres ganarme o quieres tener un almuerzo tranquilo con los tíos? No puedes tener ambas.

El soldado miró al piloto de combate con genuina confusión, pero bien pronto entró a reír vehementemente y toda la incomodidad de la conversación desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido.

– Te odio – remató Shelby y Rick hizo una exagerada reverencia... cosa bastante complicada estando encerrado en la cabina de un Destroid.

– Gracias.

– ¿Cómo está Lisa? – quiso saber Shelby, tanto por interés como para desviar el tema de la charla lejos de él. – ¿Todavía no vuelve de Denver?

La pregunta tuvo en Rick Hunter el efecto de un mazazo en la sien derecha, y le costó bastante al piloto no entrar a rabiar allí y en ese mismo momento. La soledad y la separación se hacían sentir con un dolor progresivamente más intenso y las maldiciones e insultos que podían haberlo descargado murieron en su garganta, reemplazadas por una frase tan aparentemente despreocupada como falsa.

– No creo que le falte mucho para que vuelva...

Shelby entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; el comandante Hunter podía ser demasiado obvio... especialmente cuando se proponía no serlo.

– Sonaste tan convencido, Hunter... – le espetó Shelby, demoliendo la apariencia de despreocupación que Rick había montado para después hacer una propuesta tan inocente como revolucionaria. – ¿Por qué no la visitas?

Tal fue la sorpresa de Rick que de no ser por sus reflejos hubiera terminado perdiendo el control de su Spartan.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Rick cuando pudo recuperarse, y Shelby no perdió tiempo en responderle.

– Ve a visitarla... dale la sorpresa.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

El capitán Shelby se limitó a poner una expresión misteriosa y segura de sí mismo, lo cual no sólo puso más nervioso a Rick sino que lo hizo desear estar allí en el Tomahawk para estrangularlo.

– Piénsalo por tu parte, comandante – se limitó a sugerir el capitán Shelby. ¿O esperas que me ocupe de resolver todos los problemas de tu vida?

– Uno de estos días, Dan... – lo amenazó Rick sólo para mantener la relación exactamente como debía ser, aunque por dentro estuviera infinitamente agradecido a su amigo por aquella idea tan simple y maravillosa.

Inmediatamente el comandante Hunter comenzó a pensar sobre aquella idea, proponiéndose alternativas y opciones en busca de la mejor manera de llevarlo a la realidad... porque si aquel plan era llevado a la práctica, entonces las cosas mejorarían enormemente en su vida.

A veces hacía bien pasar un rato con ese pisahormigas irritante.

Además, tenía todo el trayecto de regreso a la Base del 18º Mechanizado para ir ultimando los detalles de su pequeña operación personal... e imaginarse el reencuentro con Lisa no ya como algo que quedaba en manos del destino, sino como un momento que él mismo construiría con sus propias fuerzas y recursos.

Los dos enormes Destroids continuaron atravesando el camino desértico hacia su Base.

*********************************************************

El coronel Giorgio Fierenzi se balanceó en su silla, y por unos gloriosos minutos de aquella mañana, dejó que el tiempo pasara a su alrededor sin otra preocupación en su mente más que dejar vagar su mente.

Aquella mañana, los deberes del coronel Fierenzi no eran tan urgentes o vitales como para requerir la dedicación completa de su tiempo, algo por lo que el jefe de Estado Mayor y principal asistente del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida podía estar más que agradecido.

Jefe de Estado Mayor del Comando de la Fuerza Aérea... pocas veces en su carrera militar había visto Giorgio Fierenzi un título tan presuntuoso y tan vacío de poder real como el que ostentaba. En teoría, eso lo convertía en el segundo oficial más importante de la Fuerza Aérea, muy por encima del subjefe o de cualquier otro de los colaboradores cercanos del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea; en la práctica, tal título convertía a Giorgio Fierenzi en el burócrata glorificado de la Fuerza Aérea.

Por el momento, empero, ese era un estado de cosas con el que el coronel Fierenzi podía convivir sin mayores complicaciones.

Sólo por el momento.

De ser las cosas como eran antes del Holocausto, Fierenzi se hubiera visto forzado a competir con cientos de otros coroneles para las siempre insuficientes promociones y asignaciones más jugosas de la Fuerza Aérea... una carrera sin final por asegurar un cargo más alto y alejar el fantasma del retiro obligatorio. Pero Fierenzi y el resto de la humanidad vivían ahora en otro mundo... abundaban los cargos relevantes y faltaba gente con experiencia y habilidad para ocuparlos.

En un contexto como el que atravesaban las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, gente como Giorgio Fierenzi habría llegado sin ningún problema a los más altos niveles de la comandancia militar.

Sin embargo, siempre había otros factores en juego.

Fierenzi no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que no gozaba de las simpatías de Gloval y la mayoría de los altos jerarcas militares. El coronel era demasiado bueno en su trabajo para que Gloval y sus secuaces se deshicieran de él, pero era demasiado... conservador para el gusto del nuevo Supremo Comandante.

El coronel gruñó. Para Gloval, "conservador" era cualquier cosa que oliera parecido a los viejos altos mandos de las Fuerzas y a sus políticas... y Fierenzi era de aquellos que pensaban que el viejo Alto Mando había hecho varias cosas bien en su manejo de la guerra, y no tenía empacho en ocultarlo.

Las consecuencias estaban a la vista: sólo por caso, Fierenzi había sido promovido a coronel cuatro meses antes que Stanislav Maistroff, pero mientras Giorgio Fierenzi seguía clavado en su rango de coronel, Maistroff era ahora un brigadier general y miembro de pleno derecho del Consejo del Alto Mando... al igual que un montón de lameculos de Gloval.

En honor a la verdad, el coronel tenía que ser justo: no todos los miembros del Consejo eran incondicionales del almirante. Griffith tenía bastante independencia de criterio y ecuanimidad como para decir a todo que sí, y Shkedy y Chandraskatta eran bastante parecidos al Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales en tal sentido.

Y por supuesto, estaba el propio superior directo de Giorgio Fierenzi.

El brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, era el miembro del Consejo más proclive a plantarse frente a Gloval con su propia opinión. Lo había hecho en privado cuando en todo el mundo rugía el debate por la inmigración Zentraedi y había hecho más sonoras sus críticas y reservas luego de todo el asunto de La Española... y después de esos incidentes, la oposición de Prützmann al Supremo Comandante sólo había ido en aumento.

De hecho, Fierenzi todavía se estremecía al recordar cómo había reaccionado Prützmann a la noticia de que Gloval había declarado la ley marcial en Nueva Macross... ni siquiera la distancia que separaba a Fierenzi de la base sudafricana que su superior inspeccionaba a la sazón había podido disminuir la furia e indignación de Prützmann.

Al menos, si tenía que contar una cosa buena del punto muerto en el que estaba, eso era servir a un general que tenía las ideas correctas.

Pero Giorgio Fierenzi no tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo en ese punto muerto, y tampoco tenía pensado dejar que Gloval y los suyos llevaran a las Fuerzas de cabeza al desastre que Pelletier y su propia banda de traidores estaban construyendo para la raza humana.

Y si para eso hacía falta asociarse con personajes como Rudolf Spier y por extensión con un cerdo como Lynn Kyle... ¿no había sido un poeta el que dijo "Mejor reinar en el Infierno que servir en el Cielo"?

Fierenzi no se hacía muchos problemas por Lynn Kyle; si había leído correctamente lo que Spier pensaba del muchacho, no había muchas probabilidades de que el senador continuase siendo de mucha relevancia una vez que las cosas estuvieran en movimiento. Eso, para el coronel, era un plus bastante beneficioso... y lo sería mucho más si la relevancia del senador terminaba de una manera bastante abrupta.

Pero eso era una distracción del tema principal, y lo que mantenía ocupado a Fierenzi era encontrar la mejor manera de facilitar la transición en las Fuerzas cuando el momento llegara... y largas horas de planeamiento y alguna que otra discusión con Spier le habían hecho llegar a algo parecido a un plan concreto, del cual tres herramientas muy importantes estaban sobre su escritorio aquella mañana.

Una de ellas era una agenda en donde constaba todo el cronograma de actividades del general Prützmann desde ese momento hasta fin de año... y saber qué planeaba poner en marcha Spier y cuándo tenía pensado hacerlo era vital si el coronel Fierenzi quería asegurarse de que Prützmann estuviera en el lugar indicado cuando llegara la hora.

A fin de cuentas, con tanto tiempo de antelación, sólo era cuestión de reordenar un par de viajes... y así el general estaría exactamente en el lugar apropiado cuando, en palabras de Spier, "la mierda golpeara el ventilador".

Otra herramienta estaba en la lista de nombres que Fierenzi revisaba de tanto en tanto... nombres de oficiales en servicio activo en la Fuerza Aérea de cuya lealtad y disposición él no podía dudar... especialmente a la hora de seleccionar a los pilotos para los vuelos de la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica.

Y la última herramienta, quizás la más esotérica e incomprensible pero a su vez la más importante, aparecía ante los ojos de Fierenzi en la forma de una inocente unidad digital de memoria. Aquel pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento de información no se diferenciaba en nada de los innumerables dispositivos similares que las Fuerzas empleaban para guardar información y transportarla cómodamente de una terminal a la otra... excepto en su contenido.

Porque si lo que el programador en quien Fierenzi había confiado para elaborar la sorpresa tenía razón en sus afirmaciones, entonces aquella unidad de memoria haría grandes cosas cuando el momento llegara.

Fierenzi sonrió y se movió una vez más en la silla.

Saber qué tenía previsto Spier era algo muy útil... y le permitiría alcanzar una posición inmejorable cuando las cosas cambiaran.

Prützmann no era un mal tipo y seguramente haría mucho por poner a las Fuerzas en condiciones una vez que Gloval y el resto de sus adictos desaparecieran del mapa, pero Prützmann no había tratado con Spier y los suyos. Su colaboración en todo ese asunto era insospechada hasta para el propio general, y eso lo convertía en un factor de riesgo, mientras que Fierenzi pasaría a ser un factor de respaldo dentro de las Fuerzas para el nuevo gobierno.

La sonrisa del coronel se extendía de oreja a oreja. Quizás en un par de meses más, Fierenzi pudiera tener en su uniforme una o dos estrellas doradas como nueva insignia de rango, e incluso podría hallarse ocupando aquella oficina que por el momento tenía Prützmann, la que por cierto estaba necesitando una muy necesaria redecoración.

Y más adelante, si las cosas seguían su curso... podría pensar en destinos más encumbrados.

Después de todo, la comandancia de la Fuerza Aérea no era el lugar que Fierenzi esperaba ocupar en el Consejo del Alto Mando cuando todo terminara... quizás tardaría un poco de tiempo, tal vez uno o dos años, pero si todo seguía como estaba previsto...

*********************************************************

**Viernes 28 de septiembre de 2012**

La ciudad de Denver podía no estar pasando por su mejor momento, pero su distrito comercial tenía todavía cosas que podían atraer el interés de una neomacrossiana joven y sofisticada como Vanessa Leeds.

Por órdenes de Lisa Hayes (órdenes que la comandante había impartido junto con la amenaza de degollarla si las desobedecía), Vanessa contaba con tres horas libres de cualquier deber excepto disfrutar de lo que Denver tenía para ofrecerle. Y como era natural, la teniente Leeds no perdió tiempo en subirse a uno de los autobuses de la red de transporte público de Denver y partir hacia el corazón del distrito comercial, con la intención de no dejar una sola tienda de ropa de Denver sin pasar por el cedazo implacable de su ojo clínico.

Y hasta ahora la partida de caza de Vanessa estaba dando valiosos resultados, como lo atestiguaban las dos bolsas de ropa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y la bolsa de chucherías y recuerdos varios para Kim y Sammie que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Pero ahora el objetivo de la primera teniente Leeds era calmar el hambre de su estómago, y como no tenía intención de someterlo a lo que en la cantina de la Base Militar Denver jocosamente llamaban "comida", no se detuvo hasta encontrar un lugar que le ofreciera una buena combinación de precio, variedad y comodidad.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a un restaurant italiano que parecía cumplir con esos requisitos en grado sumo, Vanessa se congeló al sentir una mano masculina que se apoyaba pesadamente sobre su hombro derecho, seguida por una voz cortés pero desconocida:

– Disculpe...

Vanessa giró rápidamente sobre los talones y ajustó sus anteojos para ver bien al extraño. Se trataba de un hombre joven y delgado, de no más de treinta años, con cabello corto y castaño e inteligentes ojos verdes. En circunstancias más propicias y favorables, como por ejemplo en un bar o en el Bamboo House, Vanessa no hubiera tenido empacho en intentar algo con aquel hombre... pero como estaban en la calle y era un perfecto desconocido, Vanessa Leeds no iba a tomarse tanta confianza.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – inquirió Vanessa, a lo que el hombre contestó con una pregunta propia.

– ¿Es usted la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds?

De milagro Vanessa no se tropezó con sus propios pies, pero no pudo disimular la sorpresa y la preocupación que la azotaron. Rápidamente Vanessa se puso firme y clavó su mirada en los ojos del extraño.

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Vanessa, y sin esperar a que el otro hombre le contestara, alzó la voz hasta hacerla amenazante. – O me dice quién es o juro que lo dejaré como un pretzel...

El extraño no se veía inquieto o asustado, sino que estaba perfectamente calmado y tranquilo.

– Soy sólo un amigo, teniente...

Vanessa no bajó la guardia ni cambió la expresión de su rostro. En lo que a ella concernía, aquel tipo podía ser una amenaza... y con las amenazas no se hablaba: se las combatía.

– Entiendo que usted está aquí en Denver como parte de una investigación... – inquirió el hombre y siguió con un tono que revelaba que ya sabía todas las respuestas. – El atentado en la fábrica de Meridian, ¿no es así?

La teniente entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió dos o tres pasos, aunque jamás dejó de mirar al otro hombre con una cara que proclamaba sin margen de error que cualquier intento extraño iba a terminar muy pero muy mal... para él.

– No se preocupe, quiero ayudar – dijo el hombre con aparente intención de calmar las cosas.

– ¿En serio? – contestó la oficial con inequívoco sarcasmo y recelo. – Puede empezar diciéndome quién es...

– Si insiste... – suspiró el otro hombre, al tiempo que tendía una mano para que Vanessa la estrechara. – Dean Talbot, teniente. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era parte de la comunidad periodística de esta ciudad.

Con recelo, Vanessa estrechó la mano que el tal Dean Talbot le ofrecía, mientras su mente era presa de febriles razonamientos y paranoicos análisis dignos del más consumado teórico de la conspiración. Por lo que veía de Talbot, no había razón para dudar de su historia, pero si lo que decía era verdad, entonces Vanessa estaba ante algo verdaderamente preocupante...

"_Magnífico, un periodista..._" gruñó mentalmente Vanessa justo cuando Talbot volvía a hablar.

– Por razones que no pienso explicarle, menos todavía si su mayor Satori ha hecho bien los deberes, en los últimos meses me he dedicado a investigar a nuestro senador regional...

Una mueca de infinito disgusto afeó las facciones usualmente calmas y alegres de Vanessa Leeds, algo que Talbot leyó a la perfección.

– Imagino que Lynn Kyle no goza de las simpatías del personal militar – dijo el periodista con una sonrisa jovial que se esfumó en cuanto Vanessa le lanzó una mirada más que fría. – En fin, como estaba diciendo, me dedico a investigar al senador... y sobre todo a sus asociados y patrocinadores...

– No entiendo qué tiene que ver con la---

– ¿Sabía usted que la Corporación Meridian prácticamente pagó la elección de Lynn Kyle como senador, teniente Leeds? – la interrumpió Talbot, y si Vanessa se veía estupefacta, era más por la mención de Meridian que por el hecho de haber sido cortada a mitad de la respuesta.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? – insistió Vanessa, esta vez menos segura y tajante que antes, y Dean Talbot extrajo un pequeño archivo de su portafolios, el cual dejó en manos de la oficial militar.

– Lea y hágase una idea.

Con reticencia, Vanessa abrió el archivo y se dispuso a leer las primeras hojas, segura en su convicción de que no se trataba de nada útil e importante... y su seguridad se esfumó con su convicción exactamente diez segundos después de leer la primera página del archivo.

Los dedos de la teniente pasaron rápidamente de una página a la otra, y a cada palabra que leía, más empezaba a pensar que quizás ese extraño periodista podría ser de utilidad…

– Créame, teniente... todos los caminos conducen a Meridian.

Vanesa cerró el archivo y lanzó una mirada dura a Talbot.

– ¿Qué quiere, señor Talbot?

– Hablar, nada más... – dijo Talbot como si se tratara de la cosa más fácil del mundo. – Con su mayor Satori, o con la comandante Hayes... tengo mucha más información que ustedes deben saber. No toda está relacionada con el ataque a la fábrica, pero sí tiene mucho sobre ciertas cosas que han estado pasando en esta ciudad y que el GTU debe saber...

Vanessa no contestó inmediatamente, sino que volvió a hojear el documento, como si quisiera comprobar que era algo genuino y no una trampa para despistar la investigación. De tanto en tanto, empero, Vanessa miraba a Talbot, estudiándolo con tanto interés como estaba estudiando el documento... y al notar las emociones que la cara de Talbot revelaban, se convencía más y más de que estaba ante algo genuino.

Algo genuino y muy probablemente útil.

– Veré qué puedo hacer – se limitó a decir Vanessa, sin dejar de hacer una advertencia final. – No le prometo nada, señor Talbot.

– No pido promesas – replicó Talbot. – Sólo una oportunidad de revelar la verdad.

– ¿Cómo lo contacto?

El hombre meneó la cabeza y sonrió misteriosamente, al tiempo que cerraba el maletín.

– No se preocupe. Yo la encontraré, teniente Leeds.

*********************************************************

A la distancia, un hombre observaba el encuentro entre Talbot y Vanessa con profundo interés... y creciente preocupación.

La mujer era una de las oficiales que había venido de Nueva Macross, eso lo sabía a la perfección el observador pues había estado entre quienes la vieron llegar. Y el hombre... el hombre era un periodista que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. ¿De donde diablos lo conocía?

Su mente no tardó mucho tiempo en hallar la respuesta. Talbot era el apellido de aquel tipo. Dean Talbot... en una época, colega cercano de Callie Frenkel en el _Denver Star_.

Supuestamente Talbot ya no trabajaba más en el diario. ¿Qué diablos podía estar haciendo con una teniente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida?

¿Acaso estaba interesado en la investigación de la explosión? "_O tal vez_", pensó el hombre mientras notaba el maletín en manos de Talbot, "_tal vez pensaba..._"

El hombre se congeló y sintió una ola de pánico recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo apuró el paso y se alejó de allí, para volver al automóvil que lo había traído. Su socio tenía que enterarse de esto... y luego de que su socio lo supiera, los dos se lo comunicarían a Spier.

Spier sabría qué hacer... y más valía que les dijera qué había que hacer, porque por lo que había visto, no parecía avecinarse nada bueno.

*********************************************************

**Domingo 30 de septiembre de 2012**

Parecía una casa perfectamente normal, de esas que se contaban por centenares en los suburbios de la ciudad de Nueva Macross.

Era una casa ni grande ni pequeña; tenía dos plantas y un techo a dos aguas, con un modesto jardín al frente y una rampa para estacionar el automóvil familiar, que ese día estaba allí, inmóvil. Era, en suma, lo que cualquiera hubiera necesitado de haber estado encargado de buscar una casa que apareciera como ejemplo en un artículo enciclopédico sobre "casas familiares".

Y sin embargo, esa visión de normalidad familiar y suburbana provocaba un pánico sordo en el capitán Daniel Shelby.

No tenía sentido. Él era un veterano condecorado por valor bajo fuego, tenía experiencia de combate en el conflicto bélico más devastador de la historia de la Humanidad y estaba entrenado en el pilotaje de una de las máquinas de guerra más letales alguna vez producidas por la raza humana... y estaba aterrado ante el prospecto de un almuerzo familiar de domingo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

Y lo peor de todo era ver a su pequeña, adorable y de vez en cuando enloquecedora novia sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

– Aquí es – dijo Karin Birkeland luego de un rato de contemplar la casa de sus tíos.

– Ajá.

Aquel monosílabo llamó poderosamente la atención de Karin, quien rápidamente se volvió hacia Shelby y lo fusiló con la mirada y la palabra.

– ¿Daniel Shelby, sigues teniendo miedo?

– ¿Eh? – intentó evadirse el soldado, sin tener éxito en lo absoluto o convencer a Karin de que nada andaba mal con él.

– Dan – lo sujetó ella por los hombros, debiendo aplicar algo de fuerza para mantener al oficial del Ejército quieto en su lugar. – Dan, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me escuches.

El capitán Shelby acató el pedido y miró a su novia a los ojos... pero como solía ocurrirle, bastó con perderse en esos profundos ojos grises para que Shelby hiciera a un lado la razón y el sentido común; sin advertencia alguna, el capitán del Ejército rodeó a su novia en sus brazos y la llevó, sin consultarla ni pedirle permiso, directamente contra sus propios labios, uniéndose a los de ella en un beso que si hubiera sido un terremoto, habría marcado nuevos récords en la escala de Richter.

Y era que el capitán Shelby era uno de los que creían que en momentos como aquel hacía falta irse el todo por el todo...

Y Shelby fue efectivamente al todo por el todo, sin darle ni un segundo de respiro o de paz a una pobre muchacha que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que sus rodillas ya no resistían más, o que su corazón palpitaba con tanta desesperación que estaba por salírsele del cuerpo, o que llegaba a creer que si él osaba dejar de besarla, entonces no valía la pena nada más en el Universo.

Karin odiaba cuando Shelby se valía de ardides tan tramposos, pero se lo perdonaba, al igual que todo lo demás, cuando lo escuchaba hacer esos soniditos de placer que la enloquecían.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que acabar y ese beso no fue la excepción, aunque los dos hicieron lo humanamente posible para que el fin de ese beso se prolongara más y más y más... al punto que no supieron en qué momento separaron definitivamente sus labios.

Lo que sí sabían, empero, era que se habían quedado con hambre de más.

– Wow – exclamó sonrojada y sin aliento la teniente Birkeland. – ¿Por qué fue eso?

El oficial del Ejército le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

– ¿Tengo que tener una razón?

– No.

– Entonces no me preguntes. Ya es suficiente con que me tenga que contener frente a tus tíos…

Dicho eso, Shelby aprovechó para asestarle un nuevo beso a su novia, encontrando la misma disposición de ella para dejarse besar... y dejarse quitar el aliento... y dejarse enloquecer por un instante.

La espalda de Karin se arqueó y la joven se dejó en brazos de Shelby, quien hizo más intenso y poderoso su asalto contra los sentidos y la razón de la joven teniente... pero finalmente y tanto por falta propia de aliento como para dejarla picada y con ganas de más, Shelby separó sus labios de los de Karin y se alejó lentamente, dejando a la joven con el aliento entrecortado y la mirada encendida de amor...

– ¿En qué estaba? – dijo ella, tratando de recobrar algo que pudiera pasar por dignidad.

– Estabas por decirme que---

– Ah sí – volvió al tema la teniente. – Dan, no te va a pasar nada malo... mis tíos son las personas más buenas del mundo... ¿Confías en mí?

Shelby arqueó una ceja y puso una mueca que Karin hubiera hallado graciosa de no ser porque ese momento debía ser absoluta y totalmente serio.

– ¿Debería?

– Dan...

– Está bien, está bien... – se resignó Shelby, tratando de parecer confiado y seguro al tiempo que miraba a su novia a los ojos. – Confío en ti.

Ella le sonrió y luego le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y las mejillas, y mientras Shelby seguía en estado de shock, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta llegar a la puerta misma de la casa de sus tíos.

Y allí, ella enfrentó una vez más a su novio y lo tomó con más fuerza de la mano.

– ¿Listo?

– No, pero... – quiso explicar Shelby antes de decidir que las explicaciones estaban de más. – Qué diablos, toca el timbre de una vez.

La teniente Birkeland obedeció el pedido de Shelby y tocó el timbre de la casa un par de veces, debiendo aguardar unos quince o veinte segundos a que le contestara desde adentro la voz de una mujer.

– ¿Quién es?

– Somos nosotros, tía Astrid – respondió Karin, sin que eso convenciera demasiado a la mujer.

– ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

La joven miró a Shelby con cara de resignación y luego hizo una presentación más completa para beneficio de su tía.

– Karin... y Dan, tía.

Pocos segundos después se abrió la puerta, y Shelby se encontró con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de baja estatura –casi de la misma altura que la propia Karin–, sonrisa amplia y generosa y ojos de un gris llamativamente parecido al de su novia.

La reacción de la mujer al verlos a ambos fue de completa felicidad.

– ¡Hola, pequeña! – exclamó gustosa la mujer, e inmediatamente abrazó a Karin con genuino afecto. – ¡Qué gusto verte!

– ¡Hola, tía Astrid! – contestó la chica, quien rápidamente señaló a su acompañante. – Él es el...

– Capitán Daniel Shelby, ¿no es así? Es un gusto conocerte finalmente – se adelantó la tía Astrid a la presentación de su sobrina. – Astrid Birkeland-Lunde...

– Mucho gusto, señora Lunde... – respondió cortésmente el capitán Shelby, asintiendo levemente mientras la señora le sonreía de manera amistosa.

– Por favor, llámame Astrid...

El soldado se sonrojó notablemente, algo que la tía Astrid notó con una sonrisa en los labios muy parecida a la que Karin estaba poniendo en ese mismo instante.

– Muchas gracias por la invitación, señ--- Astrid – se corrigió justo a tiempo el oficial del Ejército, mientras mostraba a la dueña de casa la caja que traía en su mano. – Traje algo para...

La señora Lunde abrió la caja y para su sorpresa se encontró con una colección de bombones de chocolate que Shelby había ido a comprar a una de las chocolaterías más renombradas de toda Nueva Macross.

Mientras su tía miraba los bombones con sorpresa, Karin hacía lo posible para hacerle saber a Shelby que estaba orgullosa de que las cosas marcharan bien... al menos por ahora.

– Oh, Dan, no debiste – exclamó la tía Astrid, a lo que el oficial del Ejército respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sí debía – aseguró Shelby con su mejor sonrisa, dejando la caja en manos de la tía Astrid. – Es lo menos que podía hacer...

– Insisto, no debiste... – replicó la tía de Karin, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejar de obstruir la puerta. – Pasen, chicos, pasen por favor...

Mientras la tía Astrid les abría el paso al interior de la casa, Karin aprovechaba para picarle un poco la cresta a su novio, susurrándole al oído algunos comentarios.

– Bien jugado, soldado.

– Gracias, teniente – replicó Shelby, quien aprovechaba para mirar todo lo que podía sobre el interior de la casa de los tíos de Karin, y entonces se dirigió a su anfitriona. – Tienen una casa hermosa, Astrid.

– Muchas gracias – respondió con sinceridad y gratitud la tía Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es un demonio de mantener, pero somos afortunados...

– ¿Dónde está el tío Gustav, tía Astrid? – preguntó Karin un tanto sorprendida de no ver por allí a su tío.

– Salió a hacer unas compras de último momento... – contestó Astrid mientras guardaba la caja de bombones que Shelby había traído. – Andaba quejándose de que la alacena y la heladera estaban demasiado vacías...

– Ese es el tío Gustav para ti... – explicó misteriosamente Karin, y luego quiso saber algo más de boca de su tía. – ¿Y los chicos?

Para sorpresa de Karin, no fue su tía la que respondió a la pregunta.

– ¿Nos llamabas, prima? – dijo una voz de hombre desde el primer piso de la casa, y con sólo escuchar una voz, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Karin.

– ¿O debería decir, "teniente Birkeland"? – agregó otra voz masculina.

Dos jóvenes bajaron por la escalera hasta quedar frente a Dan y Karin. Ambos eran muy parecidos excepto en sus respectivas alturas, con cabello tan rubio como el de Karin, aunque sus ojos eran azules y sus expresiones eran aún más endemoniadamente bromistas que la de Karin, si tal cosa era posible de creer.

– Dan Shelby, ellos son mis primos Anders y Peter Lunde – presentó Karin a su novio con sus primos. – Chicos, él es el capitán Daniel Shelby.

– Mis condolencias, capitán... – agregó Anders Lunde, el mayor y más alto de los dos hermanos, mientras estrechaba la mano de Shelby, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Karin. – Pesada carga tienes que afrontar.

Shelby notó la señal... notó cómo los ojos grises de Karin se entrecerraban y cómo se apretaban sus labios... y supo que estaba a punto de presenciar el estallido.

– ¿Todavía sigues sin encontrar a alguien que te soporte, Anders? – replicó fríamente la pequeña teniente Birkeland a su primo.

– No le pidas a Dios más de un milagro a la vez, Karin – dijo solemnemente el susodicho antes de lanzar el golpe final. – Ya le costó bastante contigo...

Karin Birkeland era en ese momento un pequeño y adorable volcán humano de furia incontenible... una furia que tenía como causante y destinatario al alto y sonriente joven que se hacía llamar primo suyo.

– Si serás un...

Y ahí mismo comenzó la batalla; un combate de dichos, entredichos y contestaciones entre ambos primos que era inigualable en ferocidad y potencia... a tal punto que en varios momentos los dos dieron la impresión de estar por irse a las manos.

Se hubieran ido a las manos o no, lo que le importaba a Shelby era que la discusión lo empujaba positiva e inexorablemente en brazos del terror...

– Wow...

– No puedes culparlos, en realidad – acotó Peter Lunde sobre su hermano mayor y su prima, para beneficio de Shelby. – Llevan quince años perfeccionando el arte de pelearse... ya es un deporte para ellos.

– Supongo que sí – debió coincidir el oficial del Ejército, mientras contemplaba absorto, atónito y aterrado la virulencia y ferocidad de la discusión entre Karin y una de las personas con las que prácticamente se había criado.

Y a decir verdad, si había tenido semejante rival de discusiones durante su infancia y adolescencia, quedaba entonces perfectamente claro de donde había salido el temperamento volcánico que Karin tenía... y que lograba asustar a Shelby como pocas cosas en el mundo.

Pero esta pelea... esta pelea lo superaba absolutamente todo.

Quizás para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, o tal vez por verdadera curiosidad, Peter le preguntó algo a Shelby sobre su prima, mientras observaba la pelea con la diversión de alguien que había pasado por docenas de batallas similares.

– ¿Es así en el servicio militar?

– Una vez me gritó "insensato pisahormigas" en el medio de una batalla y casi me pisa con su Battloid – reveló divertido Shelby, sin preocuparse porque Karin hiciera un momentáneo alto a su enfrentamiento para lanzarle una de sus miradas amenazadoras.

– Ouch – dijo Peter con conmiseración después de imaginarse la escena... y por su cara, fue una representación muy vívida. – ¿Entonces estás en la Infantería, Dan?

– Estaba... me transfirieron por problemas médicos – clarificó Shelby sin ocultar su nostalgia por los buenos tiempos de la Infantería. – Ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Destroids.

Y entonces el clima de la conversación cambió radicalmente... lo que puso a Dan Shelby aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡¿Destroids?! – exclamó Anders, quien pareció olvidar en ese instante que estaba peleando con su prima, para ocupar toda su atención en el novio de la misma, a quien identificó como una fuente de información sobre uno de sus temas de interés favoritos. – ¿Qué piloteas, un Tomahawk, un Spartan... o un Monster?

– Un Tomahawk...

– Cielo Santo, un Tomahawk... – dijo Anders Lunde con admiración e interés imposible de ocultar. – ¿Es un Mark IV, V o VI?

– Mark VI...

– Mi hermano es fanático de los Destroids... – le susurró Peter al oído de Shelby como para ir poniéndolo en tema. – Ahí tienes otro motivo de pelea entre él y Karin...

– O sea que tienes la nueva computadora de control tiro – aseveró el primo de Karin con la seguridad del conocedor y el entusiasmo del aficionado, y después dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad frenética sobre las máquinas de guerra Robotech. – ¿Es un avance tan grande sobre la que había en el Mark IV? Dicen que la puntería mejoró un diez por ciento sobre los modelos anteriores...

– No sabría decirte... – intentó responder Shelby con plena honestidad. – Nunca piloteé un Mark IV...

– Wow... – exclamó sorprendido Anders antes de pasar a su siguiente pregunta. – ¿Y alguna vez manejaste un Spartan?

El capitán Shelby hubiera alcanzado a responder la pregunta de no ser porque en ese preciso instante se apareció la tía Astrid, siempre sonriente y amable. Esta vez, sin embargo, la atención de la tía de Karin no fue para Shelby sino para su hijo, a quien le hizo un pedido cuya gentileza no ocultaba el carácter imperativo del mismo.

– Anders, querido, ¿por qué no ves cómo está el _frestelse_?

Anders Lunde protestó el pedido, aún sabiendo que eso no iba a disuadir a su madre ni le iba a ganar algo de misericordia.

– ¡Mamá!

– Ve y deja en paz a Dan... – ordenó Astrid Lunde, volviéndose hacia Shelby con una sonrisa en cuanto comprobó que su hijo mayor cumplía con la orden impartida. – ¿Quieres algo para tomar, querido?

– No, está bien, muchas gracias...

– Por favor, debes estar muerto de sed...

– En realidad... – quiso excusarse Shelby sin que la tía Astrid cediera en su cortesía.

– ¿Un vaso de agua?

Sabedor de que ya no podía rechazar más la generosa oferta de la tía de Karin, Shelby sonrió y decidió que a fin de cuentas su garganta andaba necesitada de líquidos.

– Si es tan amable...

– Ya viene.

Justo en el instante en que la tía de Karin marchaba rauda a la cocina, la puerta de calle se abrió con tanta fuerza que Dan y Karin se sobresaltaron como si hubiera ocurrido una explosión justo a sus espaldas.

Pero no era una explosión la causa de la apertura de la puerta, sino un hombre alto y corpulento, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, de cabello entre rubio y cano que estaba perdiendo paulatinamente la batalla contra la calvicie. El hombre vestía un sobretodo que a Shelby se le hacía demasiado caluroso para la época del año, pero eso no parecía molestar mayormente al hombre, que había entrado en la casa con dos botellas de champagne.

Y es que a juzgar por su cara, Gustav Lunde ya estaba demasiado molesto por su cuenta como para molestarse por el calor que podía proporcionarle su sobretodo.

– Malditos sean todos – gruñó el dueño de casa, provocando que Shelby retrocediera un paso y que Karin diera dos al frente.

– ¡Tío Gustav!

El tío de Karin pareció no anoticiarse del saludo de su sobrina, y dio un par de pasos hasta el perchero para luego quitarse el sobretodo, aunque lo que no se le iba era la cara de cansancio, disgusto y ánimo homicida que había traído de su expedición de compras.

– Una fila enorme en el supermercado... casi no quedaba champagne... – gruñía el tío de Karin mientras colgaba el sobretodo en el perchero. – Por lo locos que están todos, cualquiera diría que es el Día del Armisticio o algo así...

Tan ocupado estaba Gustav Lunde en refunfuñar que no sólo no notó la presencia de su sobrina exactamente frente a él, sino que fue necesario que la susodicha sobrina se hiciera notar de una forma que un alma caritativa hubiera considerado ruidosa.

– ¡Tío!

– Ah, Karin, cómo estás, pequeña... – la saludó entonces su tío efusivamente, notando luego la presencia de Shelby con una expresión recelosa. – ¿Quién es él?

– Tío Gustav, él es Dan Shelby, de quien te hablé... – se apresuró a presentarlos Karin antes de que Shelby terminara sufriendo un infarto por el miedo. – Dan, él es mi tío, Gustav Lunde.

Tímidamente, el soldado tendió la mano hacia el tío de Karin, mientras trataba de verse tranquilo y normal... y no como el hato de nervios descontrolados que era en realidad.

– Un placer conocerlo, señor Lunde.

– ¿Por qué? – le contestó el señor Lunde con sequedad, a lo que Karin reaccionó exasperada.

– ¡Tío!

Gustav Lunde giró para enfrentar a su sobrina, transformándose su expresión de la de un hombre avinagrado y receloso a la de un tío amable y un tanto peculiar... y si la transformación sorprendió a Shelby al punto de dejarlo casi con la boca abierta, el cambio en el tono de su voz fue aún más sorprendente.

– Lo siento, pequeña, estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo – trató de excusarse el señor Lunde sin que su explicación borrara el ceño fruncido de Karin. – Se supone que debo ser hostil con los chicos que traes a casa...

– Pues no lo seas – sentenció la joven piloto, y después se volvió hacia Shelby con una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo el episodio jamás hubiera ocurrido. – El tío Gustav trabaja para la empresa que diseñó la red de energía de Ciudad Macross...

– Las tres veces que hubo que hacerla desde cero – acotó Lunde, esta vez más amistoso hacia Shelby. – ¿Neozelandés?

– Sí, señor...

El señor Lunde sonrió con nostalgia, rememorando algún momento de su juventud que luego explicó al perplejo oficial del Ejército.

– Conocí a algunos oficiales del Real Regimiento de Nueva Zelanda durante mi servicio militar en la Guardia Real...

– Tío Gustav, eras un recluta – agregó Karin con una mezcla de resignación y comprensión excepcional.

Sin inmutarse ni dignarse a brindarle su atención a la pequeña mujer que lo miraba con cara de estar a diez segundos de estrangularlo, Gustav Lunde continuó hablándole a Shelby.

– Ya sé que nunca fui un oficial, ¿pero fue servicio militar o no, querida?

Justo en ese momento, y bajando el aparente anhelo de Karin por acabar con la vida de su tío, apareció la señora Lunde, trayendo en su mano un vaso de agua que Shelby recibió gustoso y bebió con premura.

– Hola, querido – saludó Astrid Lunde a su esposo. – ¿Tuviste suerte?

Con pocas ganas de entrar nuevamente en todo el relato, Gustav Lunde se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su esposa mientras alzaba las dos botellas de champagne que había traído de su excursión de compras.

– Podría decirse.

Astrid sonrió y después se volvió hacia Karin y Dan.

– Ya está listo el almuerzo – anunció la señora Lunde. – ¿Quieren sentarse?

Tanto Karin como Dan hicieron caso de la oferta y encontraron lugares en la mesa, sentados uno al lado del otro. Frente a ellos se sentaron Anders y Peter Lunde, mientras en extremos distintos de la mesa tomaron asiento los dueños de casa. La última en sentarse, empero, fue la tía Astrid, ya que fue a la cocina a buscar la bandeja con el plato del día, el cual se dispuso a repartir entre los miembros de su familia y el joven invitado de la ocasión.

– Aquí tienes, Dan... – dijo Astrid mientras le servía a Shelby su porción del almuerzo. – _Janssons Frestelse_.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió perplejo el soldado, teniendo cuidado de hacerlo en una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que no lo oyera la dueña de casa.

– "Tentación de Jansson" – tradujo al instante Karin y después explicó de qué se trataba el plato. – Un gratinado de ansjovis, con patatas, cebollas y crema.

Shelby sonrió hambriento y no tardó en dar su opinión a la mujer que preparó el plato.

– Se ve delicioso, Astrid.

– Muchas gracias, querido... – le contestó la señora Lunde mientras terminaba de servir y se sentaba en su lugar.

– Supuestamente es ansjovis – acotó siniestro Anders. – Con todo el desastre, no sabemos siquiera si es un pescado o no.

– Es cierto – intervino su hermano Peter, sin preocuparse por la cara de inminente masacre que estaba poniendo Karin. – Los pescados están viniendo muy extraños y radioactivos en estos días.

Por más que Daniel Shelby respondiera a aquellos comentarios con una sonrisa despreocupada y se pusiera a probar el bocado (cuidando de hacerlo después de que los dueños de casa comenzaran), en lo más íntimo de su ser no podía quitarse la idea de que aquel almuerzo sería interesante... en el sentido chino del término.

Y mientras miraba de reojo a Gustav Lunde, a la tía Astrid y a los dos primos de Karin, el capitán Shelby rogó en silencio que aquel almuerzo terminara de una manera más o menos decorosa en lo que a él concernía.

Shelby tragó el primer bocado de su plato y se vio obligado a reconocer que, al menos, el almuerzo estaba delicioso.

Algo era algo.

*********************************************************

El almuerzo no sólo fue tan delicioso en lo gastronómico como Shelby lo esperaba, sino tan tranquilo en el frente social como sus esperanzas le permitían soñar.

La tía de Karin era una mujer agradable y simpática que en todo momento se esforzó por hacerlo sentir cómodo y bienvenido en la mesa familiar, por no decir que además era una excelente conversadora que hacía amena una charla que por momentos tuvo el potencial de convertirse en algo sumamente incómodo.

Los primos de Karin, por otro lado, le dieron al capitán Shelby una muestra cabal del origen de aquel sentido del humor corrosivo que la pequeña piloto de combate se permitía asestarle de vez en cuando. Más de una vez, las bromas y chistes de los dos primos pusieron a Shelby en aprietos, de los que ni siquiera la defensa cerrada y tenaz de Karin pudo sacarlo.

Y el tío de Karin... aparte de algunas preguntas ocasionales y de ciertas intervenciones en la conversación entre Shelby y su esposa, Gustav Lunde se mantuvo en un conspicuo y notable silencio...

Ese silencio por parte del tío de Karin fue la razón principal para el pánico repentino que sobrecogió a Daniel Shelby cuando, terminado el almuerzo y el postre, los primos partieron de la casa para ocuparse de sus cosas y la tía Astrid fue a la cocina, seguida por Karin... con lo que sólo quedaban en la sala el propio Shelby y el silencioso Gustav Lunde.

Un buen rato, que en honor a la verdad fue más breve que lo que los nervios de Shelby le hicieron creer, pasó sin que entre los dos hombres se escuchara un solo sonido inteligible.

– Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo, señor Lunde – dijo Shelby, sonriendo para romper el hielo. – Su esposa cocina muy bien.

No sólo no recibió respuesta de Lunde, sino que Shelby notó que el tío de Karin seguía haciendo lo suyo como si él no existiera, como si estuviera completamente sólo en la sala de estar. Gustav Lunde continuó viendo los recuerdos y adornos de la sala, dejando que el tiempo pasara despreocupadamente para él y terroríficamente para su invitado.

Y el invitado en cuestión, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de observar en creciente estado de pánico cómo el hombre que había criado a su novia lo ignoraba olímpicamente, decidió romper con el hielo antes que dejar que la incertidumbre lo destrozara completamente.

– ¿Señor Lunde?

Sin mirarlo, y aparentemente sin desviar su atención de la vasija posada en la estantería sobre la estufa, Gustav Lunde le contestó a Shelby con una pregunta de su propia cosecha.

– ¿Qué quieres con mi sobrina?

A pesar de saber que no era real sino un producto de su febril y excitada imaginación, Daniel Shelby pudo jurar que escuchaba una fantasmagórica orquesta que tocaba a toda potencia las notas lúgubres del "Requiem" de Mozart en su cabeza. Una fea bola de miedo descendió por la garganta de Shelby, y las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a empapar la frente del joven.

– ¿Señor?

– No creo haberte hecho una pregunta muy difícil – continuó Lunde sin darle posibilidad de escapatoria al capitán Shelby. – ¿Qué pretendes de mi sobrina?

De repente, todo el terror que Shelby había logrado superar desde el comienzo del almuerzo retornó a él en una única y estremecedora ola de miedo. Frente a él tenía a un hombre treinta años mayor que él, a quien de seguro él podría dejar hecho pedazos en el suelo si llegaba a terminar en una pelea abierta... pero la cara de total seriedad y la mirada firme y lacerante de Gustav Lunde le infundían a Daniel Shelby un terror más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera enfrentado en la vida.

Y lo peor de todo era que de seguro Lunde sabía el terror que sentía Shelby... ya que no había forma de que el oficial del Ejército pudiera disimularlo o poner cara de póker.

Lunde avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Shelby, y su voz bajó algunos decibeles pero ganó mucha más seriedad y firmeza cuando retomó la palabra.

– Ella es lo más cercano que tengo a una hija, y la he criado desde que mi cuñado y su esposa, Dios los tenga en Su gloria, murieron, así que cuando te pregunto qué es lo que quieres con ella, lo menos que espero es que me digas la verdad y que sea una buena verdad, ¿está claro?

Shelby miró los ojos fríos y azules de Gustav Lunde, sabiendo que de esa conversación no iba a tener ninguna escapatoria fácil... y que si llegaba a encontrar una evasiva, eso significaría darle un besito de despedida a cualquier esperanza de una relación con Karin.

Pero asustado o no, Dan Shelby sabía muy bien cuándo no quedaba otra alternativa que no fuera enfrentar el camino más largo y difícil... especialmente cuando para enfrentar ese camino contaba con la ayuda inestimable de una verdad que no discutía ni osaba poner en duda.

– Señor Lunde... – comenzó a decir Shelby tras juntar apenas las fuerzas suficientes para no desfallecer – la amo.

El tío de Karin entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, como si la declaración de Shelby hubiera sido exactamente lo que hacía falta para desatar su temperamento en una feroz explosión, pero a diferencia de lo que venía ocurriendo en la conversación, eso no asustó ni disuadió a Shelby.

Antes al contrario; el joven oficial se mantuvo firme en su puesto y en su expresión, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera sin más ayuda ni respaldo que sus propias fuerzas y la convicción de saber que lo que estaba diciendo era la pura, absoluta y total verdad.

Y la suya era una verdad que él defendería a rajatabla... aún si molestaba a una de las personas más queridas en la vida de su propio amor.

– Lo digo en serio. Dios, jamás pensé que... la amo, señor – exclamó Shelby tras un leve instante de fragilidad, del que salió sintiéndose aliviado y fortalecido. – La amo con toda mi alma.

Lunde no dijo nada, pero Shelby notó que su expresión se hacía levemente más comprensiva y tolerante, aunque el frío y la amenaza continuaban allí como feos nubarrones. Pero estos nubarrones no anunciaban con deprimente exactitud la inminencia de un huracán, sino que eran la simple advertencia de que el riesgo todavía estaba allí...

Y Daniel Shelby enfrentó el riesgo, envalentonado como pocas veces en su vida.

– Lo único que quiero es estar con ella, señor... jamás me había pasado algo así en la vida – confesó el capitán Shelby sin desviar la mirada o evadir al tío de Karin. – Ella me hace feliz... y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ella.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio tenso en el que cada uno vio solamente lo que el otro mostraba en su cara... era la calma antes de la tormenta, o el último segundo de paz antes de que dos contrincantes se batieran decididamente y hasta el final.

Sólo cabía esperar ver quién de los dos sería el que lanzaría antes su golpe final.

Y contra todos los pronósticos, esa persona fue el joven y hasta hace apenas cinco minutos aterrado capitán Daniel Shelby.

– Haría lo que fuera por su sobrina, señor – aseguró Shelby con firmeza y determinación. – Lo que fuera.

Gustav Lunde seguía en el silencio tenebroso y fúnebre en el que permaneciera durante toda la conversación, y su rostro se mantenía como una máscara fría e inexpresiva... pero pronto comenzó el milagro, para alivio y felicidad de Shelby.

La dureza en el rostro del tío de Karin fue paulatinamente esfumándose, al tiempo que algo parecido a una sonrisa comenzaba a asomar en las comisuras de los labios del hombre mayor. El ceño de Lunde seguía fruncido, pero a cada instante que pasaba se veía menos como una señal de irritación o amenaza y más como un guiño muy particular...

Y esas señales pequeñas pero constantes ayudaron a desvanecer los últimos temores de Shelby, hasta que finalmente el soldado creyó estar fuera de todo peligro.

Aunque claro, faltaba la confirmación.

– Sonó sincero para mí – dijo el señor Lunde al cabo de su silencio, como si estuviera analizando una instalación eléctrica. – Muy elocuente, además… ¿lo estuviste ensayando?

– Para nada, señor Lunde – se apuró a negar Dan, sintiendo cada mirada del tío de Karin como si fuera una puñalada. – Ciento por ciento improvisación…

El señor Lunde frunció el ceño en un gesto pensativo y después se encogió de hombros.

– Pues fue una improvisación estupenda, Dan – agregó entonces el hombre mayor. – Ahora dime, ¿la creíste?

– ¿Perdón?

Los ojos de Gustav Lunde se clavaron en los de Shelby.

– Lo que me acabas de decir… ¿realmente lo crees? ¿Realmente lo sientes como verdadero? ¿Realmente sientes lo que has dicho?

Curiosamente, dado el terror que no dejaba de sentir en ningún momento, el capitán Daniel Shelby sintió que esa conversación acababa de cruzar una línea que él no permitiría que se transgrediera, y juntó fuerzas para hacer su defensa final.

– Sí – fue la única palabra que Dan Shelby dijo, y esas dos letras tenían el respaldo de toda la sinceridad que él podía expresar.

Una vez más el silencio se adueñó de todo.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Shelby, el desastre que había temido nunca se produjo… y el alivio llegó cuando vio que el tío de Karin le devolvía una sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo que se desvaneciera finalmente su impresión de amenaza.

– Me convenciste, Dan… – dijo finalmente el señor Lunde. – Perdón si te asusté, sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo… gajes de la paternidad adoptiva y todo eso…

– Por supuesto, señor – le contestó un Shelby visiblemente más tranquilo y aliviado. – Sólo quería que no le quedaran dudas de lo que siento por su sobrina.

– No las tengo, puedes estar seguro de eso… – fue la respuesta risueña de Gustav Lunde. – Ahora, si llegara a tener dudas…

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron enormes, en espera de lo que prometía ser un nuevo y sorpresivo golpe por parte del tío de Karin, y todo lo que esperó el joven oficial del Ejército fue que dicho golpe no tardara demasiado en llegar, por el bien de sus nervios.

– Si llego a tener dudas… si llego a enterarme que la trataste mal o que la lastimaste... – dijo finalmente Lunde, sin perder la sonrisa ni siquiera a la hora de hacer su velada amenaza. – Basta con que sepas que me entrenaron como francotirador en el servicio militar… y sigo teniendo el rifle.

Antes de que el terror volviera a inundar a Shelby, la voz clara y potente de Astrid Birkeland tronó desde la cocina con un llamado a su esposo... y la dueña de casa nunca se percataría del anticlímax que fue su frase.

– ¡Gustav!

– ¿Sí, cariño? – preguntó el señor Lunde, transformado súbitamente en un hombre de familia y no en una figura letal.

– Si ya terminaste de meterle el temor de Dios al pobre Dan, ¿podrías venir a darme una mano con este armatoste?

De pronto los nubarrones desaparecieron, la orquesta mental que Shelby imaginó tocando una marcha fúnebre en su cabeza cesó de tocar, y Gustav Lunde meneó la cabeza como resignado a su destino y luego le respondió a su esposa en el tono cansado inmortalizado por esposos a lo largo de la historia de la Humanidad.

– Ya voy, Astrid...

A todo esto, Shelby continuaba estupefacto, y su mente se esforzaba por dilucidar si todo aquello había sido en serio o si solamente había sido una charada montada para aterrorizarlo. Y lo peor de todo para Shelby era que, sea cual fuere la respuesta, jamás la adivinaría con ver el rostro a veces bonachón y a veces furibundo de Gustav Lunde.

Quizás ese sería un misterio con el que tendría que convivir para siempre...

– Lo siento, capitán – se disculpó Lunde aún cuando no hiciera falta, más para aliviar al soldado que para lavar alguna culpa propia. – Usted entenderá que tengo que cuidar a mi pequeña Karin.

– Por supuesto... – le aseguró Shelby, y Lunde no sólo sonrió satisfecho sino que palmeó en el hombro al azorado oficial del Ejército.

– Ya sabía que usted era una persona decente y buena... mi sobrina es demasiado inteligente como para andar detrás de un idiota.

Shelby apenas pudo sonreír ante ese comentario, y aún así tuvo que cuidarse de no exagerarlo demasiado... quién sabía cómo lo tomaría aquel hombre tan agradable como terrorífico.

Lunde comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina en cumplimiento del pedido que le hiciera su esposa, pero a mitad de camino de la puerta se detuvo súbitamente y giró para ver a Shelby con cara de haberse olvidado algo muy importante de la conversación.

– Por cierto, y por lo que a mí respecta, tiene mis bendiciones para seguir adelante... – sentenció el tío de Karin de manera solemne, aunque luego sonrió y su tono se hizo más amigable. – Cuídala mucho, ¿quieres?

– Por supuesto, señor.

– Llámame Gustav – pidió el señor Lunde para sorpresa de Shelby. – No te diré que me llames "tío Gustav" porque sonaría demasiado extraño...

Antes de que Shelby pudiera decir algo, el tío de Karin entró a la cocina y no dijo absolutamente nada más... quedando el oficial del Ejército a solas en la sala de estar, con demasiadas cosas en qué pensar...

Y no había terminado el atribulado capitán de deshacerse de sus nervios cuando sintió las manos de Karin rodeándolo por atrás en un artero y delicioso ataque por sorpresa, el que fue rematado por un beso tierno justo detrás de la oreja de Daniel Shelby.

– ¿Y? – canturreó ella la pregunta obvia.

Juntando aire en sus pulmones, Shelby giró sobre sus talones con tanta velocidad que Karin no supo ni lo que la golpeó; lo único que la joven alcanzó a escuchar antes de que sus labios se vieran atrapados por los de Shelby fue una entrecortado y agónica declaración:

– Dios, te amo...

Y después el mundo dio vueltas alrededor de Karin, que ya sufría la consabida sensación de estar por perder el equilibrio en medio de un vendaval de besos, hasta que ella sacó fuerzas de donde no supo que las tenía para hacer lo que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido impensable y hasta hereje: parar en seco a su desbocado novio.

– Querido, no en casa de mis tíos...

Él la miró con extrañeza, como si el pedido hubiera sido algo totalmente inconcebible para él, pero bien pronto sonrió de manera comprensiva, asintió y decidió acatar el pedido de su novia.

– Por supuesto... – le aseguró él gentilmente, dándole un rápido beso en los labios como conclusión. – Sabes que jamás me atrevería.

Y mientras ella seguía abrazándolo, él miraba de reojo y con nervios en dirección a la puerta de la cocina... sólo por si acaso.

*********************************************************

**Lunes 1º de octubre de 2012**

Los dos hombres sentados dentro del automóvil hubieran pasado por perfectamente normales ese día, de no ser porque ambos miraban obsesivamente en dirección de la entrada principal de la Base Militar Denver, el centro nervioso de las actividades de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en toda la región.

El hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor tamborileaba nervioso sus dedos en el volante, y de tanto en tanto miraba de reojo al tablero del automóvil para ver la hora.

¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto más podía tardar?

– ¿La tienes lista? – preguntó el conductor al hombre sentado en los asientos traseros, más para calmar sus nervios que por interés en la labor de su socio.

– Lista y a la espera – confirmó el otro, dejando por un segundo la ametralladora sobre sus piernas mientras hacía un intento final con su socio. – Debo insistir, ¿no sería mejor que le preguntemos a Spier---?

– El momento es ahora y no podemos perder el tiempo esperando a que se decida – declaró tajantemente el hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor. – Créeme, nos lo agradecerá después.

Su socio no dijo nada, y lo único que podría haber pasado por ser una respuesta fue una cara de velada desconfianza que hizo mientras revisaba por última vez y de mala gana la ametralladora.

El conductor volvió los binoculares al frente y vio que un automóvil se detenía frente a la Base Militar. Del automóvil descendió un hombre cuyo aspecto proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su condición de militar, para luego quedar junto a la puerta del vehículo en firme posición de vigilancia... y otro rápido vistazo le confirmó al observador que el resto de los guardias de la Base estaban más tensos y alertas.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

– Ahora – dijo el conductor, mientras su pie se hundía en el acelerador.

*********************************************************

La primera impresión que el mayor Andrew Satori se llevó sobre su visitante era que se veía delgado y joven, mucho más de lo que él esperaba cuando le dijeron que se trataba de un periodista.

Acompañado por un agente de la PMG, Dean Talbot descendió del automóvil que lo había traído a las puestas de la Base Militar Denver y dio algunos pasos temerosos en dirección de la entrada principal del complejo militar. El periodista estaba más que inquieto... estaba virtualmente aterrorizado, y cargaba con su maletín como si la vida se le fuera en eso. A su lado, el agente de la PMG era una máscara inexpresiva, a excepción de sus ojos, que iban y venían en una permanente búsqueda de amenazas.

El mayor Satori le sonrió a la comandante Hayes, que estaba junto a él en la entrada de la Base para recibir a Talbot, y después avanzó hacia el reportero.

En ese mismo instante, un automóvil aceleraba su paso por la calle, casi como si estuviera evadiendo una persecución policial, pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. El rugido descontrolado de su motor llamó la atención de uno de los guardias militares, quien no perdió tiempo en ver qué diablos pasaba con aquel vehículo.

Por lo que veía, era un auto común y corriente conducido por un hombre, con otro que iba sentado en el asiento trasero. Eso era extraño, ¿por qué no iba en el asiento del acompañante?

La ventanilla junto al hombre sentado atrás se abrió estando el auto a poco de pasar frente a la base, y el guardia notó con incredulidad primero y con horror después que un largo y negro tubo metálico asomaba a través de la ventanilla...

– ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

Escasos dos segundos después de la advertencia, el tableteo de un arma automática hizo pedazos el ambiente.

Satori, Talbot y dos de sus acompañantes atinaron a lanzarse cuerpo a tierra cuando los primeros disparos tronaron en el aire como si fuera una granizada mortífera. Otros dos militares no fueron tan rápidos con sus reflejos, y las balas los abatieron con crueldad y ferocidad.

Lisa Hayes también se lanzó al suelo a la primera señal de alarma, cubriéndose detrás de uno de los vehículos de la PMG, y su mente se perdió en la confusión de la balacera. Los disparos se sucedían a velocidad vertiginosa y el aire se llenó con el aroma fuerte e insoportable de la pólvora y de la sangre; sus oídos estaban aturdidos por el tronar de los disparos, el rugido de los motores y las vociferantes órdenes y respuestas que iban y venían.

La comandante Hayes había visto acción durante la guerra; había sido testigo de batallas monumentales en las que miles de vidas eran extinguidas con el simple impacto de un arma de energía, pero esto era mucho más cruel, salvaje y demencial que cualquier combate espacial contra los Zentraedi... era un descenso a la más sádica y homicida de las locuras.

El tiempo se detuvo o iba a una velocidad imposible de comprender; dilucidar ese enigma estaba más allá de las capacidades de una joven en estado de shock.

Por el rabillo del ojo Lisa notó que varios de los agentes de la PMG y de los guardias de la Policía Militar regular disparaban sus armas contra el vehículo; varias de ellas debieron haber impactado, ya que el automóvil pareció perder el control y desviarse hasta terminar estrellado contra la pared de uno de los tantos edificios aledaños a la Base Militar.

Lisa levantó la cabeza y trató de ponerse de pie, labor en la que fracasó estrepitosamente por la desorientación y el mareo. El gusto punzante y desagradable del polvo llenó su boca y la forzó a escupir. Pensó entonces en gritarle a alguien, a cualquiera para que le explicara qué demonios acababa de pasar, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo decir nada, tal era su desorientación.

La comandante Hayes intentó nuevamente levantarse, sólo para sentir un agudo dolor en la pierna que la llevó a temer haber recibido una bala. Afortunadamente, ese temor fue infundado; sólo era la manera de su pierna de protestar por la abrupta caída que había hecho Lisa al momento de la balacera.

Una voz grave y masculina tronó en sus oídos y dos manos la sujetaron por los hombros.

– ¿Está bien, comandante? – inquirió preocupado hasta lo indecible el mayor Satori.

– Sí, estoy bien – lo tranquilizó Lisa mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Satori para luego mirar frenéticamente la escena del ataque. – ¿Y Talbot?

Tanto Lisa como Satori recorrieron con miradas frenéticas la escena del incidente y sus corazones casi se detienen al ver sangrantes en la vereda los cuerpos de al menos cuatro agentes de la PGM y guardias militares despedazados por la metralla. Otros diez integrantes del personal de la Base estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro para contener el desastre, y la cacofonía de ruidos y gritos era tal que se les hizo imposible a Lisa y a Satori reconocer a una persona en particular.

El temor de que Talbot hubiera caído por las balas de los asesinos se sentía en sus bocas como un fruto de sabor amargo y venenoso.

Hasta que repararon en un hombre que trataba de levantarse sólo para volver a caer. No estaba herido, al menos visiblemente; sus fracasos en incorporarse sólo se debían al shock y a la confusión, pero aún en esa posición Lisa y Satori fueron capaces de reconocerlo como el hombre cuya llegada a la Base Militar había provocado el ataque.

– Estoy bien... – murmuró con voz agitada Dean Talbot, al tiempo que chequeaba que no hubiera ningún agujero extra en su cuerpo.

Visiblemente aliviada, la comandante Hayes aguardó a que dos agentes de la PMG ayudaran al periodista a levantarse, tras lo cual lanzó una mirada preocupada al vehículo de los sicarios, que continuaba echando humo en el sitio en donde su corrida asesina se encontró con el muro.

No había movimiento en el automóvil, aunque Lisa veía las siluetas de dos hombres sentados. Y fueron esos hombres los que despertaron en la comandante Hayes una inquietud para la que rápidamente buscó respuesta en Andrew Satori.

– ¿Qué hay de esos tipos?

– Nos encargaremos de ellos, comandante – se limitó a decir el mayor Satori sin voltear para ver a Lisa, pues su mirada estaba clavada en dos agentes de la PMG que habían salido corriendo a la calle al primer indicio de problemas.

A diferencia de los otros agentes en el lugar, estos dos no portaban uniforme; sólo el pequeño y dorado emblema de la PMG en las solapas de sus trajes los identificaban como miembros de la agencia... detalle que Lisa no habría notado de no ser por las semanas que estaba pasando como invitada de la Policía Militar Global.

Satori se limitó a mirar a los agentes y éstos le respondieron con un corto y claro asentimiento antes de correr al automóvil estrellado de los sicarios y sacar a sus ocupantes a como diera lugar. Los ahora prisioneros apenas atinaron a sacudirse frenéticamente para resistirse al arresto, pero bastó con un par de golpes bien puestos para acabar con toda resistencia; una vez sometidos, los dos prisioneros fueron prácticamente arrastrados por sus captores dentro del edificio, desapareciendo de la vista de Satori y de Lisa Hayes meros segundos después de traspasar el umbral.

Mientras Lisa miraba toda la escena con incipiente inquietud, en el rostro del mayor Satori asomaba una expresión de cruel satisfacción que perduró por un buen rato luego de que los prisioneros desaparecieran de la escena.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – repitió el mayor de la PMG como epitafio, y después se alejó de la puerta para ir hacia donde estaba Dean Talbot.

El periodista todavía estaba sacudiéndose la ropa y asimilando la magnitud de lo ocurrido, y fue por eso que su reacción al ver a Satori junto a él fue de pura y total estupefacción... sensación que no se alivió cuando escuchó lo que el oficial de la PMG tenía para decirle.

– Ahora, señor Talbot, sabremos si lo que usted tiene para decirnos valió la pena.

*********************************************************

– Si bien la Policía Municipal o las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no han emitido todavía un comunicado al respecto, las sospechas acerca de los responsables del brutal tiroteo ocurrido en las puertas de la Base Militar de esta ciudad se orientan fuertemente a elementos de la organización terrorista "Vanguardia de la Paz" o a grupos similares, según revelaron fuentes policiales de manera confidencial. Los ataques, que resultaron en la muerte de cuatro militares---

En la soledad de su oficina de Denver, Rudolf Spier apagó el televisor con fuerza, aunque conservó la suficiente entereza como para no explotar en un estallido de furia.

¡Esos malditos imbéciles! ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

Ahora toda la operación estaba en riesgo, de eso Spier no tenía la menor duda. Los reportes de la televisión no aclaraban qué había sido de los perpetradores del ataque, lo que dejaba tres posibilidades: o estaban muertos, o habían escapado... o habían caído en manos de los militares. Y si Satori ponía sus manos sobre los malditos estúpidos, entonces...

Irónicamente, Spier prefería que estuvieran muertos o que los tuvieran los militares... porque si seguían con vida y habían escapado, entonces él debería ir a matarlos inmediatamente.

El ex-oficial de Inteligencia golpeó con furia la mesa, y esta vez lanzó un verdadero aullido de furia.

Sin embargo, la reacción no duró mucho tiempo; Spier era un hombre demasiado calculador y frío como para dejarse sobrellevar por algo como eso... y ese era el momento en el que su capacidad de calcular y su frialdad se hacían más importantes que nunca.

Si los dos imbéciles habían caído en manos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, entonces era cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran algún indicio sobre el plan... y si Gloval y ese desgraciado del brigadier Aldershot podían sumar dos más dos...

Spier gruñó y se acomodó en el sillón; su mente ya estaba empezando a trabajar en una buena manera de asegurar una salida en caso de que las Fuerzas y el GTU pudieran desbaratar sus planes. Después de todo, eso era simplemente ser precavido ante un posible riesgo. Nadie podía culparlo por tener un paracaídas listo si el avión comenzaba a caer del cielo... quizás porque si ese avión caía, sus pasajeros muy probablemente morirían.

Además, razonaba Spier, no había llegado tan lejos en su carrera sin una sana y estimulante dosis de paranoia.

En circunstancias como aquella, la paranoia era el aliciente más efectivo.

*********************************************************

Se despertó sintiéndose torpe, lento, atolondrado e intensamente adolorido.

Entreabrió sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue una poderosa e intensísima luz blanca colocada por encima de su cabeza, que lo disolvía todo en la potencia de su brillo.

A pesar de la torpeza que lo dominaba, la que sabía seguramente causada por incontables drogas, el hombre sentía que la cabeza le latía de dolor al punto de hacerse insoportable. Pensó entonces en restregarse los ojos pero notó que sus manos estaban atadas por la espalda y detrás del respaldo de la silla, al igual que sus pies lo estaban respecto de las patas de la propia silla.

Curiosamente, el descubrimiento de estar atado no lo impulsó a forcejear o a sacudirse en un intento de escapar, sino que lo hizo quedarse quieto y calmado.

Su visión todavía era borrosa, al punto de no distinguir nada más que algunas vagas sombras moviéndose entre la luz intensa y brillante. Cerró los ojos hasta que el dolor se tranquilizó un poco y después los volvió a abrir, esta vez siendo capaz de ver con mayor nitidez el lugar que lo rodeaba.

– Bueno, bienvenidos de regreso al mundo de los vivos...

Con la cabeza un poco más clara, el hombre pudo distinguir a otras dos personas en la misma habitación. Uno de ellos estaba sentado muy cerca de donde él estaba atado, y lo miraba con una expresión rayana en la crueldad; el otro, aparentemente más alto que su colega sentado, se mantenía de pie junto a una mesa, más cerca de la puerta de aquella habitación. La cara del hombre alto era completamente inexpresiva, pero justamente por eso provocaba más miedo que cualquier gesto de parte de su compañero.

– Puede llamarme Francois – dijo el hombre sentado con un acento que definitivamente no provenía de Francia, y entonces señaló al hombre que estaba de pie y más alejado. – El tipo alto y callado de allí es Franz. Estamos aquí para charlar un poco... conocernos...

Las palabras de "Francois" fueron recibidas por el hombre atado con el más duro de los silencios, a lo que el propio Francois reaccionó meneando la cabeza como un profesor ante un alumno díscolo.

– ¿Quién quiere ver muerto a Dean Talbot? – inquirió Francois con una voz peligrosa por su suavidad.

El hombre atado calló y desvió la mirada para no ver a Francois, quien no se contentó con el silencio.

– Dame un nombre.

Las palabras de Francois fueron recibidas con el mismo silencio desafiante y la misma mirada de desprecio por parte del hombre atado, expresiones que sostuvo durante unos buenos y largos segundos aún bajo la presión de sus ataduras, el brillo insoportable de la luz y la mirada vagamente reptiliana de Francois.

Por un segundo, el hombre atado pensó que Francois iba a estallar y casi lo estaba esperando, pero cuando notó que su interrogador se veía más decepcionado que iracundo, entonces comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de miedo.

– Espero que entiendas que odio tener que hacer esto... – murmuró Francois con un pesar que podía pasar como verdadero, y entonces giró para ver a su colega silencioso que todavía estaba junto a la mesa. – Franz.

El hombre alto se volteó para ver a Francois y no dijo nada, pero su expresión expectante era toda la respuesta que Francois necesitaba.

– ¿Puedes ocuparte de tener todo listo?

Franz asintió enérgicamente y sus manos empezaron a buscar dentro de una caja colocada sobre la mesa.

– Muchas gracias – dijo Francois exactamente en el mismo instante en que Franz sacaba un instrumento de aspecto bastante peligroso, para entonces volverse hacia su prisionero con una sonrisa digna de una piraña. – ¿En qué estábamos?

La garganta del hombre atado se secó instantáneamente, y el agente de la Policía Militar Global sólo sonrió de manera más siniestra.

*********************************************************

La sala de interrogación –porque eso era lo que Dean Talbot suponía que era– se veía mucho más cómoda y acogedora que el sótano infernal que innumerables películas le habían hecho esperar al reportero. Ciertamente se trataba de una habitación espartana y carente de decoraciones, o siquiera de una pintura medianamente decente, pero eso no le interesaba demasiado al periodista.

Lo que sí le interesaba al periodista era que los asientos fueran cómodos, más después de la locura que había tenido que atravesar aquel día.

Tras el súbito tiroteo con el que lo recibieron en la entrada de la Base Militar Denver, los oficiales que trabajaban para el mayor Satori lo condujeron al interior del edificio y terminaron dejándolo en la enfermería de la Base, en donde un médico demasiado avinagrado y un par de enfermeras que nunca hubieran estado en la fantasía de nadie se ocuparon de certificar su buena salud y su ausencia de impactos de bala, para entonces entregarlo nuevamente a los agentes de la PMG.

Éstos lo llevaron a su actual ubicación, en donde había pasado las dos horas anteriores sin otra cosa por hacer que pensar en lo que iba a decir... y en comer el modesto pero satisfactorio almuerzo que le habían hecho llegar.

Un escritor había dicho que el prospecto de una próxima ejecución ayudaba a concentrar maravillosamente las ideas, y Dean Talbot había descubierto que lo mismo hacía una inminente sesión de interrogatorios.

Al final había llegado el momento... todo lo que él había recopilado sobre Lynn Kyle y todo lo que Callie había encontrado sobre la Corporación Meridian tendría que ser entregado en manos de personas que realmente pudieran hacer algo al respecto... y quizás, si todo salía bien para variar, se haría justicia contra los responsables.

Y eso hacía mucho más soportables las cosas para Dean Talbot.

Sin aviso previo, la puerta de la sala se abrió para que entrara primero el mayor Andrew Satori, seguido por una mujer que evidentemente era la comandante Lisa Hayes, la enviada personal del almirante Gloval. Talbot estudió por un instante los rostros de los dos militares y en ambos encontró la misma firmeza y determinación, aunque era más difícil verlo en el rostro delicado y atractivo de la comandante Hayes.

– ¿Cómodo, señor Talbot? – preguntó el mayor Satori tras sentarse y ayudar a la comandante Hayes a hacer lo propio.

– Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido, mayor...

– Gracias – dijo con genuina gratitud Satori, aunque no se disculpó por interrumpir al periodista. – Ahora, si me disculpa, prefiero ir directamente al grano..

Dicho eso, el mayor de la PMG colocó un grabador sobre la mesa y lo encendió, mientras Lisa Hayes tomaba una libreta en sus manos y se disponía a escribir lo que fuera importante... todo ante la mirada confundida y ligeramente entretenida de Dean Talbot.

– Comience, por favor – ordenó el mayor Satori como si el periodista fuera un subordinado. – Desde el principio.

Tras acomodarse bien y pensar las cosas por unos segundos, Dean Talbot juntó aire en sus pulmones y se dispuso a revelar por primera vez toda su historia a otros seres humanos...

– Muy bien – comenzó a explicar Talbot. – Hasta hace cosa de cinco meses yo trabajaba en el _Denver Star_... no me dedicaba a algo glamoroso o importante...

Un leve gesto de Satori le hizo entender a Talbot que era preferible para él no perder demasiado tiempo en introducciones innecesarias, y el periodista captó a la perfección la insinuación del oficial de la PMG.

– Una colega mía comenzó a interesarse en Lynn Kyle cuando anunció su candidatura para el Senado, allá en noviembre del año pasado, si mal no recuerdo – prosiguió el periodista, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por el mayor Satori con confusión e impaciencia en su tono.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Lynn Kyle en todo esto, señor Talbot?

– Es que a raíz de Lynn Kyle, Call--- mi colega fue descubriendo ciertos indicios que apuntaban a algo mucho más grande e importante que ocurría detrás de él.

Si Lisa o Satori notaron el pequeño acto fallido del periodista acerca de Callie Frenkel, ninguno de los dos lo remarcó inmediatamente a excepción de una fugaz mirada mutua.

– ¿Como qué, señor Talbot? – inquirió Satori, dejando para otro momento la pregunta sobre la "colega" de Talbot.

– Desvíos de fondos, cuentas que no cerraban, contactos especiales entre el equipo de campaña de Lynn Kyle y la gobernación regional... – explicó el reportero con evidente asco en su voz. – Ciertas "colaboraciones" de la Corporación Meridian...

– ¿Meridian? – preguntó Lisa.

Talbot asintió.

– Así es...

Lisa murmuró algo para ella y anotó un par de cosas en su libreta antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿El senador Lynn estaba al tanto de esto?

– No – negó Talbot. – Los que manejaban el asunto eran sus asesores principales... su jefe de staff, Sean Brent, y otro hombre más... un tal Rudolf Spier.

– ¿Spier? – preguntó repentinamente Satori, y su reacción de inmediata y total sorpresa no sólo dejó perplejo aún más a Talbot sino que despertó la repentina curiosidad de Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Lo conoce?

Sin siquiera darse por aludido, el mayor ignoró la pregunta de Lisa y miró a Talbot con firmeza.

– Continúe – ordenó Satori.

– Ellos eran los que tomaban las decisiones en la campaña... eran los que conseguían los apoyos gubernamentales y corporativos para la campaña electoral de Kyle, y estaban obsesionados en mantener esos contactos en el más oscuro de los secretos – explicó Talbot, y después dejó una cosa más flotando en el aire. – Entre otras cosas.

Mientras Lisa miraba extrañada al periodista, Satori fruncía el ceño, oliendo los primeros indicios de algo más profundo e interesante en la declaración del reportero.

– ¿Había más?

– Usted debería saberlo mejor que yo, mayor Satori – devolvió el periodista, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que estaba en el mismo juego. – Siempre hay más.

– ¿Y por qué debería creerle, señor Talbot? – lo desafió Satori, cruzándose de brazos.

– Porque después de que Callie publicara la primera nota acerca de Lynn Kyle y Meridian, la Corporación se puso histérica con el control de información – explicó Talbot con sarcasmo. – No importa qué tanto nieguen la verdad de una información, lo que importa es cómo reaccionan después.

Obligándose a coincidir con la apreciación de Talbot, el mayor Satori asintió lentamente y después siguió con su interrogatorio.

– ¿Qué más?

A pesar de la insistencia de Satori, Talbot no contestó inmediatamente sino que cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en una súbita y profunda reflexión que dejó a ambos oficiales militares peligrosamente cerca de la impaciencia.

– ¿Qué más, señor Talbot? – preguntó la comandante Hayes de manera más suave y gentil, a lo que el periodista sí pareció reaccionar.

Talbot juntó aire en los pulmones y después respondió a la pregunta de Lisa.

– Lo último que mi col--- Callie... la señorita Frenkel estaba investigando era algo vinculado a un proyecto de investigación en la división de Biotecnología de la Corporación Meridian... aparentemente, muchos de los fondos que figuraban en la campaña de Kyle estaban destinados allí...

La voz de Talbot se entrecortó, y Lisa notó que el reportero parecía estar luchando contra sus propios sentimientos antes de poder volver a hablar... y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más quebrada que nunca antes.

– Y eso era lo que ella estaba investigando cuando...

– ¿Cuando qué? – preguntó Satori ante el súbito silencio del periodista.

– Cuando la mataron.

Si bien Satori pareció no alterarse demasiado por aquella parte del relato, Lisa sintió un frío que la recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Tan grave era lo que Meridian estaba haciendo como para arriesgarse a matar a una reportera? Talbot no lo habría dicho todavía, pero cada fibra del ser de Lisa Hayes insistía en decirle que así era, que eso mismo era lo que había ocurrido...

Y si era verdad, entonces todo empezaba a ponerse más y más siniestro.

– Ustedes ya conocen la historia… apareció muerta en un callejón con un empleado de la Corporación Meridian quien he de suponer era su contacto – continuó revelando el periodista, sin poder disimular en su voz el dolor profundo que todavía sentía a causa de aquel horrendo episodio, o la furia por lo que ocurrió después. – Oh, la policía dice que fue un asalto seguido de violación y homicidio... y uno bastante bestial según los registros policiales... ¿pero que los hayan matado justo cuando ella me avisa que tenía una reunión con su contacto?

Talbot sacudió la cabeza y contestó su propia pregunta con determinación.

– No lo creo.

– Y nosotros tampoco – declaró Lisa Hayes para sorpresa de todos, pero sobre todo para el mayor Satori, quien se volvió a enfrentarla.

– ¿Comandante?

– Confíe en mí, mayor – le dijo Lisa, y Satori accedió a regañadientes mientras la comandante se hacía cargo del resto. – Señor Talbot, su historia es extremadamente interesante... pero usted le mencionó a la teniente Leeds que tenía documentación para respaldar sus afirmaciones.

La mirada de Lisa se clavó primero en el portafolios de Talbot, y luego la siguió su dedo índice.

– ¿Es lo que está en esa valija? – quiso saber Lisa.

– Así es, comandante Hayes – asintió Talbot, y su voz se quebró por un instante casi imperceptible al continuar. – Callie... ella me dejó copias de toda su información antes de ir a esa reunión en la que la mataron...

Satori y Lisa se miraron por un instante mientras el periodista abría el portafolios y empezaba a sacar docenas de documentos y hojas de papel que iba dejando encima de la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él.

– Y también hay algunas cosillas que he encontrado por mi cuenta – ofreció Talbot, apenas disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el interés en la mirada de Satori y de Hayes. – Vínculos entre el senador Lynn y lo que supongo que es la Vanguardia de la Paz, por si les interesa.

Por un instante, empero, el silencio de los dos oficiales militares descorazonó a Talbot. ¿Le habrían creído aquella última parte o pensaban que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Sea lo que fuera, Talbot no iba a lograr nada estudiando el rostro inexpresivo de Satori, mientras que enfocarse en la expresión de Hayes no iba a servir de nada siendo que las cosas las conducía su callado y receloso socio.

Si todo aquello había sido por nada, si el Gobierno no iba a aceptar la evidencia que con tanto trabajo y con tanto sacrificio –suyo también, pero sobre todo de Callie– había encontrado, entonces...

Y entonces, el mayor Satori se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó algunos de los documentos en sus manos...

– Señor Talbot – dijo el oficial sin quitarle la vista a los documentos. – Empecemos desde el principio...

*********************************************************

**Miércoles 3 de octubre de 2012**

Conseguir el permiso para su misión fue una cosa exageradamente sencilla y poco problemática.

Recibir autorización para utilizar un VF-1D biplaza en lugar de su habitual y emblemático VF-1S monoplaza fue algo que no requirió más que una charla con un colega líder de escuadrón.

La preparación del vuelo, la presentación del plan de vuelo y la revisión final del aparato salieron con tanta facilidad y eficiencia que ni siquiera lo tuvieron demasiado tiempo pensando.

Y el acto de pilotear un VF-1D, una variante del VF-1 Valkyrie que él había aprendido a volar antes de recibir siquiera instrucción formal en el manejo de un caza Veritech, fue algo tan fácil y placentero que podía ser considerado como un gusto y no como una parte de sus deberes.

Entonces, se preguntaba el comandante Rick Hunter, ¿por qué diablos su corazón andaba acelerado como si estuviera por lanzarse solo contra un crucero de batalla Zentraedi?

La respuesta, aún en el estado emocional que sobrellevaba, era condenadamente simple.

Lisa Hayes.

Sin soltar por un segundo los controles del Veritech, Rick echó un vistazo a la pantalla de navegación. Estaba a menos de diez minutos de aterrizar en la Base Aérea Denver, un complejo de uso exclusivamente militar sito a distancia relativamente cercana del Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad, con lo que el tránsito aéreo civil se incrementaba, obligándolo a ser extremadamente cuidadoso mientras bajaba suavemente la altitud en preparación para las maniobras finales de aterrizaje.

A las "diez en punto" y a cuatro kilómetros de distancia, un avión de pasajeros; a las "dos en punto" y a diez kilómetros de su avión, un vuelo ejecutivo; a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, otra media docena de vuelos civiles. El espacio aéreo estaba, para el gusto de Rick Hunter, demasiado poblado.

Mejor no arriesgarse demasiado.

Sin mirar, Rick movió los controles de la radio para ubicar la frecuencia de la torre de control de la Base Aérea Denver, labor que no le costó nada de tiempo y esfuerzo, y luego comenzó el diálogo con la torre de control.

– _Tiene permiso para la aproximación final_ – indicó el controlador de vuelo de la Base Aérea con el profesionalismo que Rick esperaba del puesto. – _Bienvenido a Denver_.

Rick sonrió con travesura; no sólo era bienvenido a Denver sino que también era venido en buena hora.

– Gracias, Control – contestó Rick mientras sus dedos seguían inconscientemente la secuencia de comandos para el aterrizaje.

Tan habituado estaba Rick al aterrizaje que se permitió dos segundos para dejar que su vista se perdiera en la contemplación de los rascacielos y edificios de la ciudad de Denver. La enorme urbe carecía del modernismo y vanguardia de Nueva Macross, pero tenía todavía ese "no sé qué" que denotaba antigüedad, tradición y resistencia... un centinela del viejo mundo que guardaba vigilancia sobre los desiertos del nuevo mundo.

Y Lisa Hayes, su Lisa, estaba allí en algún lugar de esa ciudad sobreviviente.

Rick Hunter no pudo contener su sonrisa.

El aterrizaje de su VF-1D "prestado" fue tan eficiente y riguroso como de costumbre, tocando el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje en el punto deseado y desacelerando el caza tal como lo indicaban los manuales de vuelo, hasta que bien pronto Rick halló que su biplaza prestado estaba frente al hangar principal de la Base Aérea.

Un camión del equipo técnico de tierra se acercó raudamente al Veritech estacionado, y al llegar sus técnicos descendieron y comenzaron las labores de mantenimiento y recuperación del caza sin perder ni un segundo en cosas que no fueran necesarias. A pesar de que no fueran precisamente los muchachos del sargento Schmidt allá en Nueva Macross, Rick podía juzgar que los técnicos de Denver eran gente a la que podía confiar la seguridad de su montura... aún siendo ésta un préstamo del Escuadrón Angel.

Rick se quitó el casco y desató los correajes del asiento, levantándose y saliendo de la cabina poco tiempo después. Sus pies tocaron el asfalto de la pista con ansiedad, y no le llevó más de cinco minutos dejar el caza en condiciones –y retirar su equipaje del compartimiento especial debajo de la cabina– para poder irse tranquilo al edificio principal de la Base.

La ducha rutinaria tras un vuelo se hacía más indispensable que nunca; Rick no pretendía aparecerse de sorpresa ante Lisa sudoroso y con olor a hombre.

Al terminar la parte burocrática e higiénica posterior al vuelo, y tras cambiarse al uniforme diario que había traído en la única valija que trajo consigo, el comandante Hunter salió del edificio de la Base y buscó en el parque de vehículos algo que lo pudiera llevar a la Base Militar de la ciudad, que según su información era el lugar en donde Lisa Hayes estaba trabajando y residiendo.

Un Hummer estaba disponible por lo que podía ver, al igual que un cabo que servía como su conductor; éste último no perdió tiempo en cuadrarse al ver acercarse a un oficial superior.

– ¿A donde lo llevo, señor? – solicitó el cabo sin que Rick tuviera que decir nada salvo mostrar su credencial militar.

El piloto sólo contestó una vez que su humanidad y su equipaje estuvieran en el asiento trasero del Hummer.

– A la Base Militar, cabo.

– De inmediato.

Menos de dos minutos después, el Hummer trasponía los límites de la Base Aérea para dirigirse a las calles de Denver, llevando como pasajero a un hombre joven que sentía cómo desaparecían los segundos que lo mantenían separado del amor de su vida.

*********************************************************

Sólo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a la comandante Lisa Hayes de la llegada de un visitante, que resultó ser el mayor Andrew Satori. Inusualmente en él, especialmente en los pasados días, Satori venía con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro y una expresión de genuina felicidad, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza una pequeña cajita que parecía aterciopelada, al menos desde la distancia a la que Lisa estaba.

El mayor caminó a paso vivo hasta llegar al escritorio de Lisa, y una vez allí saludó a la comandante Hayes de manera viva y alegre.

– Buenas tardes, comandante.

– Buenas tardes, mayor Satori – saludó Lisa al recién llegado oficial de la PMG. – Se lo ve de buen humor.

Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en la cara de Satori, quien por un instante pareció más un niño en Navidad que un duro y profesional agente de seguridad.

– Por así decirlo.

Lisa arqueó una ceja y sonrió sin decir nada mientras el mayor Satori encontraba un lugar donde sentarse y descansar. Si el hombre estaba contento, pues mejor que siguiera así... con todas las cosas que estaban pasando, más valía que alguien fuera capaz de mantenerse alegre.

Sólo pensar en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los pasados días, en todas las verdades reveladas que se habían aparecido ante ella y ante Satori, hizo que la sonrisa de la comandante Hayes desapareciera rápidamente, reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación que Satori captó al instante.

– Ya sé que suena... extraño... estar de buen humor por los últimos avances – aclaró Satori un tanto avergonzado, aunque no perdió la sonrisa con la que había entrado. – Especialmente con todas las cosas que Talbot nos estuvo revelando.

– Lo sé y lo entiendo – coincidió Lisa, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír y aligerar un poco el clima. – Pero al menos es un paso en la dirección correcta.

– Yo diría que diez o doce grandes pasos... – aventuró el mayor, guardándose para sí las reflexiones más serias y preocupantes a las que había llegado en soledad.

Por fortuna, Lisa no notó que Satori se estaba guardando algo, sino que fue directamente a su propia y más acuciante preocupación.

– ¿Qué cree que pasará ahora? – preguntó Lisa con inquietud, mirando a los ojos a Satori.

Satori se acomodó en su silla y echó un vistazo de reojo a la carpeta grande y negra que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio... y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

– Naturalmente, tengo que reportar esto al mando de la PMG y al Alto Mando militar... a partir de ahí, sólo Dios sabe qué harán con la información.

La mirada de Lisa se unió a la de Satori en la observación de la carpeta... y la mente de la joven oficial vagó en pensamientos sobre la información preocupante y terrible que ese volumen contenía dentro de sus inocentes y burocráticas tapas negras. Toda una historia de ambición, de poder, de negocios turbios, de acuerdos secretos, de conspiraciones, maniobras y planes escondidos dentro de otros planes...

Para sus adentros Lisa se preguntó cuantas otras vidas más había segado la trama oscura que la información de Talbot, sumada a sus propios hallazgos en la investigación. En principio, se trataba de al menos treinta Zentraedi, cinco guardias de seguridad... y una reportera asesinada brutalmente por el simple crimen de acercarse a la verdad.

Por más que Lisa Hayes nunca hubiera conocido a Callie Frenkel, lo que había descubierto sobre la joven muchacha bastó para partirle el alma. Una persona vivaz y decidida, enérgica e inteligente, y con una decencia fundamental... una persona que en otras circunstancias ella hubiera podido considerar su amiga. La fotografía de Frenkel que Talbot le había mostrado durante la entrevista mostraba a una mujer joven y vigorosa, que le recordaba demasiado a una Sammie Porter madura como para que Lisa no sintiera genuina pena ante la muerte horrenda que debió sufrir.

Personas como Callie Frenkel eran las que pagaban una y otra vez las ambiciones desmedidas de gente como la camarilla del gobernador Montague, los ejecutivos de la Corporación Meridian y los personajes que rodeaban a Lynn Kyle... y el precio que pagaban por estar en el camino de esas ambiciones era siempre abonado con sangre, vidas y dolor.

– Dios... – suspiró Lisa casi sin aliento, como si la enormidad de la trama la hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago. – Todavía me cuesta imaginarlo...

– Pero pasó – declaró Satori tajantemente. – Y que hayan tratado de matar a Talbot es la prueba de que estamos en el camino correcto.

Lisa asintió pero no dijo nada más, porque en honor a la verdad no había nada más que ella pudiera decir... nada que agregar a lo que los dos ya sabían demasiado bien.

Quizás como manera de escapar de esos pensamientos tan duros, la comandante Hayes reparó una vez más en la pequeña caja que Satori había apoyado de manera poco conspicua sobre el escritorio y decidió que al menos trataría de resolver un misterio en ese momento.

De haberla conocido mejor, el mayor Satori hubiera notado que el brillo travieso en la mirada de Lisa era simplemente la advertencia final que recibiría.

– ¿De donde viene?

El mayor de la PMG se sobresaltó como si hubiera escuchado un disparo junto a él; realmente no esperaba que la conversación derivara en él mismo.

– ¿Eh?

– Noté la caja, mayor – explicó con sencillez Lisa, y entonces la oficial volvió a sonreír. – ¿Anduvo de compras?

– Oh... – trató de sonar modesto el mayor Satori mientras su mano tomaba la caja y la quitaba del escritorio. – Sólo un pequeño recuerdo para llevar a casa.

El mayor de la PMG jugó despreocupadamente con la caja por un rato mientras Lisa lo miraba; era una de esas ocasiones en las que la mente de Satori vagaba sobre una idea determinada, sopesándola cuidadosamente antes de llevarla a la práctica o de rechazarla por completo.

Satori levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Lisa.

– De hecho, ahora que lo pienso... si me permite el atrevimiento, comandante Hayes, necesito de su opinión experta.

– Adelante – dijo Lisa mientras se acomodaba en su propio asiento, expectante por saber qué se traía de manos el agente de la Policía Militar Global.

No tardó mucho el mayor Satori en abrir la pequeña caja, la que Lisa ya notó que tenía una cubierta aterciopelada, y mientras el mayor se tomaba su tiempo para mostrar lo que fuera que la caja contenía, Lisa empezaba a sentir una impaciencia muy poco militar y bastante indigna de una oficial de su rango y posición.

Antes de sacar definitivamente el contenido de la caja, Satori volvió a mirar a Lisa, y su expresión fue una vez más la de un ser travieso a punto de infligir la broma del siglo.

– ¿Le parece que a mi esposa le gustará? – preguntó inocentemente el mayor Andrew Satori mientras tomaba con una mano el misterioso obsequio y cerraba la caja con la otra.

*********************************************************

Rick se apeó del Hummer y agradeció vivamente al cabo por haberse tomado la molestia de llevarlo a la Base Militar, y una vez que el vehículo partió, el comandante Hunter juntó aire y entró a la Base Militar Denver.

El lugar se veía lo bastante familiar y lo bastante extraño a la vez como para que Rick se sintiera positivamente incómodo e inseguro. La Base Militar Denver era un acantonamiento del Ejército y de la Fuerza Aérea, ya que no había presencia de las Fuerzas Espaciales en Denver, por lo que Rick debía atravesar una marea humana de uniformes marrones y azul acero, y de caras poco familiares que miraban con extrañeza y suspicacia su uniforme blanco de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

El piloto de combate hizo caso omiso de todo eso, a pesar de que le era muy difícil ignorar la incomodidad básica que le provocaba estar allí... y si conseguía sobreponerse a sus sensaciones, era sólo gracias a la seguridad de saber que en algún lugar de aquel inmenso depósito de pisahormigas y afines estaba la mujer que le daba sentido a su vida, la que podía borrar su incomodidad y su tristeza con una simple sonrisa o una mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Y de sólo pensar en Lisa, Rick apuraba el paso maldecía a la vez el tiempo que le tomaba encontrarla.

De pronto, el piloto notó por el rabillo del ojo una figura femenina muy familiar y conocida, y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones para verla mejor. Quizás no fuera Lisa Hayes y eso siempre se sentiría como un mal trago, pero Rick sonrió con alegría genuina cuando comprobó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds, que caminaba por uno de los pasillos con una cara de seriedad que Rick no recordaba haberle visto jamás.

Seria o no, la de Vanessa era la primera cara familiar que Rick veía desde su llegada a Denver, y no perdió tiempo en ir a su encuentro.

– ¡Vanessa!

La susodicha se volteó confundida, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado, y de hecho le tomó un buen rato reconocer al piloto de combate que venía a saludarla como una persona real y no un truco de su imaginación.

– ¡Comandante Hunter! – exclamó Vanessa con sorpresa y con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que se daba el gusto de abrazar al sorpresivo recién llegado. – ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

Rick puso su mejor cara de travesura, y sus ojos chispearon de alegría.

– Es una visita relámpago y sorpresa...

– No sé quién lo autorizó, pero ha hecho una obra de bien – le contestó Vanessa de manera sincera.

– Gracias – respondió Rick, ya aliviado y tranquilo de haber hecho contacto con al menos una persona familiar en toda esa base. – ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

– Mucho trabajo, poco descanso, llanto y rechinar de dientes – se limitó a contestar Vanessa con un disgusto más exagerado que real, el que fue rápidamente sustituído por una sonrisa. – Igual que en casa.

– Me imagino – le contestó Rick en el mismo tono, aunque después habló con mayor seriedad y gravedad. – La pregunta del millón, Vanessa...

Vanessa Leeds era lo bastante astuta y rápida para darse cuenta de lo que Rick estaba buscando, y no hizo sufrir innecesariamente al piloto demorando la respuesta.

– ¿Dónde está Lisa? – dijo ella, señalando en una dirección que Rick debía seguir. – Está en la oficina 2-134, en el piso superior.

– Cuánta precisión.

– Tú conoces mejor que nadie a nuestra comandante Hayes – explicó Vanessa en tono bromista. – Es una criatura de hábitos y rutinas.

Rick Hunter estaba demasiado feliz y exultante como para molestarse por las palabras de Vanessa, y además sabía que la teniente era una de las pocas personas a las que Lisa consideraba como una amiga, de modo que simplemente festejó el chiste con una sonrisa... aunque no pudo disimular su alegría infinita por saberse cerca, cada vez más cerca, de la mujer a la que no había visto en semanas.

– Por supuesto – se limitó a decir Rick antes de abrazar una vez más a Vanessa. – Muchas gracias... nos veremos más tarde...

– Hasta luego, comandante – le contestó ella, dejando que Rick siguiera su camino y mirándolo mientras iba a paso vivo y acelerado por los corredores de la Base.

Rick Hunter ya sólo podía pensar en Lisa... a cada instante que pasaba la sentía más cercana a él, más y más... sus sentidos ya se intoxicaban por adelantado con la belleza de esa mujer que lo había enloquecido por completo... sus piernas no podían ir más rápido de lo que ya iban sin entrar a correr, por más que su corazón le clamaba a gritos que no desperdiciara fuerza alguna en reducir el tiempo que faltaba para estar con ella... y así Rick subió por las escaleras y esquivó a oficiales, suboficiales y soldados en su camino inexorable e indetenible hacia Lisa.

Bien pronto, aunque él lo sintiera como una eternidad insoportable, el piloto de combate se halló en el corredor donde estaba la oficina 2–134, y con el corazón palpitándole a ritmo desbocado, caminó con trepidación hasta ver una puerta identificada con el letrero "2-134".

La puerta estaba abierta. Mucho mejor para él, podría tratar de entrar inadvertido y así hacer que la sorpresa fuera mayor...

Rick movió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo y sintió que su corazón le explotaría de alegría al escuchar por primera vez en días la voz de Lisa al natural, y no en una línea telefónica.

– Allá voy, Lisa... – dijo para sí el piloto como una oración antes de meter la cabeza y verla...

Y lo hizo...

Y el Universo entero se congeló.

Y la confusión se apoderó de él.

Y la confusión cedió paso al desconcierto, y éste a la furia.

Y su corazón le dio un vuelco fulminante.

Lisa estaba sentada frente a otro hombre.

Un tipo de treinta y algo, de uniforme del Ejército, que estaba sosteniendo en su mano algo que Lisa observaba con atención indivisa.

Un collar.

Un collar de oro. Un collar finísimo. Un collar que en el cuello de Lisa sólo hubiera resaltado su belleza.

Un collar que le estaba dando otro hombre y al que Lisa admiraba genuinamente.

El piloto sintió que sus labios empezaban a temblar... y que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

El mundo entero parecía perder color y disolverse ante sus ojos, y una voz en su interior que sonaba como la suya pero a la vez parecía extraterrestre gritaba una pregunta que incendiaba su mente y hacía desaparecer cualquier alegría.

"_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_"

Lentamente y con pasos pesados Rick terminó de abrir la puerta y comenzó a entrar en la oficina.

*********************************************************

– Wow... – comentaba Lisa, genuinamente sorprendida por la magnificencia del collar – Es precioso...

Satori sonrió tímidamente, cuidando de no dejar sus emociones demasiado expuestas.

– ¿Le parece bien?

La comandante Hayes miró a Satori con ojos extrañados. ¿Que si le parecía bien? ¡Ese collar era maravilloso! La señora Satori iba a llevarse la sorpresa de su vida cuando su marido se lo diera...

– Es exqui---

Lisa Hayes jamás pudo terminar la frase... porque el grito iracundo de la persona a la que más amaba en todo el Universo rompió con la paz y calma de la oficina como una explosión nuclear.

– ¡¿LISA?!

El Universo entero se congeló alrededor de una joven mujer que trataba de comprender la más reciente y perversa broma del destino.

Tenía que ser una fantasía, tenía que ser un producto de su imaginación, porque era imposible que...

Y sin embargo...

– ¡¿RICK?! – exclamó Lisa con incredulidad, girando lentamente y saboreando cada instante de lo que aparentemente era el milagro que había estado esperando en silencio desde su llegada a Denver.

Pero bastó con ver la cara de Rick para que esa ilusión se hiciera añicos de la manera más cruel.

Lejos de la felicidad que hubiera esperado ver en Rick, lo que Lisa Hayes notaba en el rostro del hombre de su vida era una furia inimaginable, una ira que excedía a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto durante sus legendarios encontronazos en la red táctica. Nunca como en ese momento Rick se había visto más salvaje y furioso que en ese momento en que ella lo vio bajo el dintel de la puerta de la oficina... respirando lentamente y mirándola con ojos que parecían témpanos de ira.

O más bien, mirándola a ella y al mayor Satori... y al collar que todavía estaba en la mano congelada del agente de la PMG.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – exigió saber Rick, ya caminando dentro de la oficina con pasos precisos y furiosos, fusilando con la mirada al mayor Satori como si fuera una criatura a ser exterminada. – ¿Quién es este tipo?

Satori se levantó instantáneamente de su silla sin verse intimidado por Rick Hunter; el mayor de la Policía Militar Global se irguió amenazante sobre el piloto de combate, a quien superaba en altura por unos diez o doce centímetros, y después replicó al desafío de Rick con un vozarrón temible que Lisa jamás le había escuchado.

– ¿Quién es _usted_?

– Comandante Rick Hunter, pedazo de hijo de puta – masculló entre dientes el comandante Hunter, al tiempo que su puño se cerraba.

Sin advertencia alguna, Rick lanzó un golpe fulminante directamente contra la mejilla de Satori, conectando con tanta fuerza que el mayor fue arrojado como muñeco de trapo al suelo, llegando a voltear una silla en su caída. La rapidez y ferocidad del ataque, sumadas al fulminante desarrollo de la situación, dejaron a Lisa Hayes al borde de un shock de ira e incomprensión, y al ver a Rick irguiéndose triunfal sobre la figura caída de Andrew Satori, Lisa le gritó a Rick como pocas veces en su vida le había gritado a alguien.

– ¡RICK!

Y entonces, olvidándose del hombre caído en el suelo, el piloto se volvió lentamente hacia Lisa hasta que los dos quedaron enfrentados y mirándose a los ojos; si en la mirada de Rick antes hubo furia hacia Satori, ahora había un dolor que no conocía límites... un dolor que aquella mirada azul y nublada de lágrimas transmitía a la perfección a la joven mujer que alternaba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

Pero el dolor de la mirada de Rick no igualaba ni por asomo al que su voz dejó entrever cuando se atrevió a hablarle a ella.

– ¿Lisa, cómo pudiste?

– ¿Cómo pude qué?

– ¿Y me lo preguntas? – exclamó Rick con tanto dolor que Lisa no pudo evitar sentirlo, al tiempo que se apoderaba del collar como si fuera evidencia de homicidio. – ¿Qué significa esto?

Tanto Lisa como Satori, que ya para entonces estaba tratando de levantarse y recobrar la compostura, miraban incrédulos y estupefactos el espectáculo de celos y furia ciega que Rick estaba dando en aquella oficina...

– Y con dedicatoria, mira nada más... – lanzó Rick con un sarcasmo teñido de dolor, y entonces leyó la inscripción en voz alta y exageradamente teatral. – "Para compensar un poco las ausencias, aunque sé que no será suficiente, mi querida Sophie"...

Los sonidos murieron en la boca del piloto como brasas que se extinguían, y la furia en los ojos azules de Rick se transformó súbitamente en perplejidad y honesta confusión, mientras se volvía hacia Lisa como si necesitara de su ayuda para entender lo que pasaba.

– ¿Sophie? – dijo Rick, pronunciando cada letra como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en la vida. – ¿Quién es Sophie?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de boca del mayor Satori, que estaba en ese momento prácticamente en cuclillas pero con una postura muy similar a la de un predador al acecho.

– ¡Es mi esposa, imbécil!

– ¿Su esposa? – inquirió Rick con genuina confusión... y entonces ocurrió.

El golpe de Satori fue tanto o más brutal que el que el mismo Rick le había infligido minutos antes... y tuvo efectos mucho más notorios que el ataque previo del comandante Hunter. En el mismo instante en que el puño de Satori encontró su blanco en la expuesta mandíbula de Rick, el piloto de combate se dobló en dos por la intensa explosión de dolor que incineró sus nervios, y no tardó en caer al suelo como una marioneta abandonada por su dueño.

Lisa ya estaba levantada, dispuesta a interponerse entre Rick y Satori para poner fin a esa estupidez monumental cuando notó que el mayor de la PMG bajaba la guardia y se mantenía alerta, pero sin intenciones de continuar la golpiza... mientras Rick hacía los primeros esfuerzos por ponerse de pie y parecer medianamente coherente.

– Wow – dijo el piloto, y sólo decir esa palabra provocó un dolor fulminante en su mandíbula.

– Estamos a mano – espetó Satori mientras Rick pugnaba por levantarse del suelo. – ¿O quiere más?

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, el piloto de combate respondió a la provocación de Satori con un rápido y duro gesto de negación, y

– Rick Hunter, el mayor Andrew Satori, el encargado de la investigación por parte de la PMG – presentó Lisa al oficial de la Policía Militar Global, y luego hizo lo propio con su piloto, sin poder disimular la irritación que sentía por todo el episodio. – Mayor Satori, él es el comandante Rick Hunter, el testarudo endemoniado que pasa por ser mi novio.

Satori y Rick se estudiaron silenciosamente detrás de sus caras pétreas y duras, y por un segundo pareció como si la presentación estuviera a segundos de degenerar en un nuevo match de golpes, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el mayor Satori esbozó algo que un alma caritativa y generosa hubiera podido tomar por una sonrisa y extendió la mano a Rick en un gesto tenso y casi forzado.

– Normalmente diría que es un gusto conocerlo, comandante, pero me ha quitado las ganas.

Rick miró la mano de Satori con recelo, como si con sólo tocarla él pudiera caer fulminado, y Lisa debió lanzarle una de sus patentadas miradas asesinas para que el piloto respirara con fuerza y estrechara la mano que Satori le ofrecía a regañadientes.

– Lo mismo digo – murmuró Rick, mirando luego a Lisa con expresión indescifrable. – Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser una gran sorpresa...

– Cuidado con lo que deseas, Hunter – le contestó fríamente la comandante Hayes.

El comandante Hunter no sólo no osó decir nada, sino que no emitió sonido alguno mientras el mayor Satori, haciendo uso y acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba, guardó el collar que había comprado para su esposa en la caja y saludó con una cortés pero fría inclinación de la cabeza antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta de la oficina, dejando una nube de furia a su paso.

Tanto Lisa como Rick se quedaron viendo la puerta de la oficina por varios segundos sin atinar a decir una sola palabra... no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir en medio de semejante debacle de estupidez y terquedad humana.

¿Qué podía decir Rick después de esa absurda actuación de macho alfa? ¿Qué diablos podía siquiera intentar decir en su defensa tras malinterpretar tan colosalmente una situación inofensiva y golpear –y ser golpeado, aunque de eso no podía quejarse– a una persona completamente inocente... frente a la mujer cuya opinión y estima valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa que existiera?

¿Cómo diablos podía enfrentar esos ojos verdes sin verse reflejado en ellos como el imbécil mayúsculo que había probado ser?

¿Cómo podía atreverse a mirar a Lisa, a hablarle siquiera, tras haber sido tan estúpido como para creer que lo había engañado sin tener la menor prueba que respaldara esa acusación brutal e infundada?

¿Cómo podía siquiera pedirle a Lisa que se quedara con él?

En un arrebato de valentía, Rick se forzó a mirar a Lisa a los ojos, pero el valor se esfumó como si jamás hubiera existido al ver en los ojos de Lisa lo que jamás hubiera querido ver en ellos... vergüenza.

Pero de algún lugar que él desconocía, las fuerzas vinieron a ayudarlo y a mantenerlo más o menos firme frente a ella, dejando que el tiempo, las miradas y los silencios dijeran todo con más claridad que la que las palabras podían pretender lograr.

Y entonces, cuando Rick pensó que lo más conveniente que podía hacer era retirarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Lisa Hayes soltó una sola palabra que lo dejó desconcertado y temeroso.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Rick con reticencia, como temiendo por su vida si escuchaba la respuesta... cualquiera que esta fuera.

Por un instante maravilloso pero seguramente falso, Rick tuvo la sensación de notar algo muy similar a una sonrisa asomando en la comisura de los labios apetitosos de Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Vas a quedarte allí en el rincón como un niño castigado o vas a venir a besarme de una vez por todas? – dijo ella con tanta naturalidad que parecía como si toda la escena anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Pero esa escena había ocurrido... y Rick abrió bien grandes los ojos y se quedó mirando a Lisa Hayes como si ella hubiera caído del cielo.

– Pero pensé que---

– Hunter, aprovecha la ocasión, porque si tengo que pensarlo después de este show, vas a terminar durmiendo en la cabina de tu Veritech – amenazó ella con el tono justo para que Rick tomara muy en serio la amenaza..

A Rick Hunter podía acusársele de varias cosas, pero ignorar las amenazas de Lisa Hayes, más cuando eran amenazas para que cumpliera con algo placentero y valioso por sí mismo, no era una de ellas.

Con toda la urgencia de un alma necesitada de perdón y de un corazón hambriento de cariño, el comandante Hunter prácticamente se arrojó en brazos de Lisa, sintiendo su abrazo como un bálsamo que acababa con tanta soledad y aislamiento... y sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios en los suyos como la cura que necesitaba tras las heridas que él sólo se había infligido...

Y sentir nuevamente el sabor de Lisa era más maravilloso que cualquier droga, más mágico que cualquier ilusión y más real que la vida misma... y bien pronto el piloto de combate perdió noción de cualquier cosa que reclamara para sí la condición de "real", porque su Universo entero, su vida misma, todo su ser se limitaba a la mujer en cuyos brazos hallaba reposo y amor... la mujer que entre beso y beso lo miraba con ojos que destilaban cariño y amor en estado químicamente puro.

Y esos besos... esos besos... sentirlos una vez más era como morir e ir al cielo...

Pero todavía quedaba algo por hacer, algo que Rick debía realizar si tenía esperanzas de no sentirse sucio e indigno en presencia de Lisa... algo que su corazón clamaba a gritos con casi tanta fuerza como reclamaba la presencia de Lisa.

– ¿Me perdonas? – musitó el piloto sin atreverse a mirar a Lisa a los ojos, hasta que sintió cómo la mano de ella movía suavemente su mentón hasta que sus ojos se encontraron una vez más...

– No es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir perdón, piloto – contestó Lisa con tono duro, aunque moderado por el brillo cariñoso en su mirada profundamente verde.

– Ya sé, pero quiero irme preparando – se explicó Rick, y después se tomó la mandíbula como si lo hubiera asaltado un dolor feroz. – ¡Dios, ese fue un buen cross de derecha!

El piloto continuó acariciándose la cara y la mandíbula, exagerando sus expresiones de dolor en un intento por conmover a la mujer fría y hermosa que lo miraba sin creerle absolutamente nada.

– Creo que me dislocó la mandíbula...

Al principio Lisa apareció estar genuinamente preocupada ante la posibilidad de que Satori hubiera dejado un daño permanente, y no tardó en hacer su propia observación de la mandíbula golpeada de Rick, cuidando de que su toque no lastimara al piloto.

– Déjame ver... – dijo ella y Rick no tuvo reparos en dejarla hacer.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la observación trocó en cariño, y los tanteos de Lisa se convirtieron en caricias genuinas y creíbles... y no tardó en llegar el primer beso, justo en el sitio en donde los nudillos de Satori tocaron por vez primera la piel de Rick Hunter.

Y por más que Rick estuviera perfectamente cómodo con todo, no pudo evitar echarle en cara el hecho a su novia.

– Lisa, ya no estás viendo...

– Ajá... – coincidió despreocupadamente Lisa mientras sus labios encontraban un muy lindo sitio para besar en la comisura derecha de los labios del propio Rick.

– Pero---

– Cállate – lo silenció ella justo en el momento en que sus suaves labios se posaban tímidamente en los temblorosos labios del comandante Rick Hunter. – ¡Me da tanto gusto verte, amor!

Y entonces Rick Hunter comprendió que la cura estaba por llegar... justo en el mismo y mágico instante en que sus oídos captaron un suspiro de placer de Lisa, y entonces él no pudo sino cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la magia...

– Oh – fue lo último coherente que dijo antes de que su mundo entero se disolviera en una fantasía de amor.

*********************************************************

En la tranquilidad de su oficina, y una vez seguro de que la comandante Hayes y el demente de su novio estuvieran ocupados en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, el mayor Andrew Satori abrió y encendió su computadora personal, mientras daba en su mente los toques finales al reporte que esa misma noche enviaría a través de la red militar a los superiores de la PMG y de las Fuerzas en Nueva Macross.

Sobre el escritorio, junto a la computadora, una carpeta de aspecto perfectamente normal contenía el resultado de la investigación... incluyendo todos los datos que Dean Talbot había revelado a Satori y a la comandante Hayes en su entrevista algunos días atrás.

Talbot había sido la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Quizás no había proporcionado lo que el mismo Satori había señalado a Lisa Hayes: el motivo de la supuesta conspiración, pero le había dado una forma, un contenido, una magnitud a lo que sea que Meridian estaba haciendo... y al instante el resto de las piezas cayeron en su lugar con magnífica perfección.

¿Y qué quedaba por hacer?

¿Informar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y al Alto Mando de las Fuerzas acerca de una conspiración tan fantástica como impensable, pero que era la única explicación para toda la evidencia que tenían?

¿Presentar a sus superiores una hipótesis tan radical que de ser verdadera hubiera podido provocar una crisis política y lanzar a todo el planeta al abismo de un pánico global?

¿Podía alguien como el mayor Andrew Satori poner en manos de sus superiores algo tan peligroso?

Satori gruñó e inició el procesador de texto de su computadora. Por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Por supuesto que podía poner eso en manos de sus superiores. Para eso estaban sus superiores: para hacerse cargo de las grandes cuestiones y dar las órdenes necesarias.

Y el mayor Andrew Satori no había tenido que meterse en semejante locura como para preocuparse por el trabajo que tendrían sus superiores militares y políticos.

Además... era su deber. Si algún general con demasiado tiempo libre quería comérselo crudo por reportar algo que pudiera ser falso, pues estaba en todo su derecho. Hasta entonces, el deber del mayor Satori era claro y preciso.

El encabezado y las primeras frases de su reporte salieron con la naturalidad de quien está habituado a redactar textos en el frío e impersonal lenguaje de la burocracia.

_**DE:**__ SOC–Denver_

_**A:**__ SupComUEF, DirGenGMP_

_**CC:**__ DepDirInv, DepDirMilSec, DepDirCoIntel, RegDirNorthAm_

_**ASUNTO:**__ 20120922 – Reporte Final_

_**REFERENCIA:**__ 20120914, 20120919_

_Tras la investigación del ataque contra el Centro de Procesamiento Industrial Meridian en la Región de Denver-Colorado, y tras revisar cuidadosamente la información disponible, me dirijo a ustedes para recomendar el inicio de una investigación exhaustiva sobre posibles actividades ilegales y conspirativas por parte de la Corporación Meridian (ver Apéndice 1) y de elementos en el Gobierno Regional de Denver-Colorado._

_La propuesta se fundamenta en los argumentos y evidencias que irán siendo desarrollados a lo largo del presente reporte..._

La redacción del documento le llevó unas tres horas al mayor Satori. Enviarlo a través de la red militar fue cosa de no más de veinticinco segundos.

Y a partir de entonces, el problema estaba fuera de las manos del mayor Andrew Satori.

"_A Dios gracias_", era todo lo que el mayor tenía para pensar sobre eso.

*********************************************************

De no ser porque en última instancia lo tenía de regreso junto a él, Lisa Hayes no hubiera tenido el menor empacho en estrangular a Rick Hunter tras darle una buena e interminable golpiza por ser tan endemoniadamente terco y caprichoso.

De tanto en tanto, ella miraba en dirección al muchacho, que estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación que ella tenía en la Base Militar Denver, mirando en dirección a la ciudad que podía verse a través de la ventana y vestido únicamente con sus pantalones de servicio y la remera sin mangas que usualmente tenía debajo de su uniforme militar.

El uniforme del piloto, o al menos la chaqueta blanca del mismo, estaba colgado de una silla en la pequeña habitación, y los zapatos del comandante Hunter estaban en algún lugar de debajo de la cama.

La propia Lisa estaba desprovista de su uniforme, prefiriendo vestir algo más cómodo en tanto se quedara en su cuarto... y si todo salía como ella lo esperaba, esa misma ropa sería fácil de sacar cuando el momento llegara.

Pero el momento no iba a llegar si el muchacho sentado en la cama, el piloto de combate que aquella tarde había logrado alegrarla hasta lo indecible e infundirle un deseo de asesinarlo con su mera aparición no salía de su silencio y de su iracunda reserva.

Lisa miró el reloj en la mesa de luz. Las 2130 horas.

Ya era suficiente: no había pasado las últimas semanas soñando y delirando con tener a Rick de regreso junto a ella para que los dos desperdiciaran el tiempo siendo tercos, hoscos e intratables. Se iba a acabar en ese mismo momento y ella sería la que lo acabaría. Aún si para eso tenía que moler a palos a Rick.

La comandante Hayes se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia su novio.

– ¿Rick?

Desde donde estaba sentado, el piloto simplemente contestó con un gruñido casi animal.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Sigues molesto? – preguntó ella, sin decir nada más hasta que él se dignara a responderle como un ser humano decente.

Rick Hunter se enfurruñó más, aún si tal cosa era posible, y después se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y la mirada clavada en el techo como si allí hubiera algo de interés para la raza humana.

Y Lisa Hayes, en un ejercicio de paciencia digno de la canonización, simplemente suspiró y se acercó a él en su afán por hacerlo adoptar un comportamiento civilizado.

– Rick, tenías que hacerlo...

– Él me golpeó más fuerte – respondió él.

– Pero tú lo golpeaste primero, amor – observó Lisa para eterno disgusto de Rick. – Eso no se hace.

Sin levantarse del todo de la cama, el piloto se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la misma y taladró a Lisa con unos ojos azules de expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Me vas a culpar por preocuparme?

Sentándose del otro lado de la cama, ella negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo, ella se adelantó con un razonamiento tan lógico como simple.

– Podrías haber preguntado qué pasaba, amor.

– Lo hice – contestó Rick, pero Lisa no dejó de discutirle.

– Y no esperaste a que nadie respondiera.

El piloto pareció estar por decir algo en su defensa, pero cualquier palabra que tenía en mente no se convirtió en sonidos... y a la larga, la defensa de Rick Hunter se transformó en un berrinchudo cruce de brazos y un reconocimiento más mascullado que pronunciado.

– Esa parte es cierta.

– Así es – corroboró triunfalmente Lisa, y el berrinche de Rick alcanzó proporciones cósmicas.

– Odio cuando tienes razón.

– ¿Me odias? – preguntó ella en una voz tan tierna que hubiera destilado miel.

A pesar de lo mucho que estuvo tentado de hacerlo, Rick no se atrevió a mirarla... por temor a perderse en esos ojos verdes y no tener otra alternativa más que tomarla allí mismo.

– Jamás – admitió finalmente el piloto, sonriendo sin que Lisa lo viera.

– Mejor.

Esta vez Rick sí se volvió para enfrentar a Lisa, y tal como lo había previsto, no pudo evitar dejarse enloquecer por esos ojos que él adoraba, y por esa sonrisa que derretía su corazón, y por la manera en que su cabello largo, castaño y sedoso le caía sobre los hombros, y...

Dios, si no se contenía ahí mismo, entonces...

Pero Rick Hunter todavía tenía fuerzas para hacerle las cosas un poco difíciles a su novia. Sabía en lo más íntimo de su ser que eso estaba mal, pero después del mal trago que había tenido que pasar por la tarde –empeorado por la disculpa que debió hacer ante el mayor Satori por orden de Lisa–, Rick no iba a sentir su conciencia muy sucia si hacía sufrir un poquito a su novia.

Además, estaba el incentivo de que si tardaba demasiado, entonces ella tomaría las cosas en sus manos y entonces...

En un rapto de cordura, Rick deseó que Lisa no hubiera notado su escalofrío devastador...

– Pero ya está hecho... así que puedes tener la conciencia tranquila, Hayes – proclamó Rick para seguir la charada y para distraer a su novia.

– ¿Yo? – replicó indignada la comandante Hayes. – Si tú fuiste el que golpeó al mayor Satori.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y sonrió como si hubiera atrapado a Lisa en un rincón del que jamás podría escapar... era esa sonrisa triunfal que asomaba en su rostro cada vez que creía haber ganado una discusión.

– Pero te estaba gustando demasiado ese collar.

– Si era precioso.

Y con esa sencilla respuesta Rick dejó de creer inocentemente que la discusión estaba ganada.

– ¡Ya verás! – prometió el piloto como si su honor estuviera en juego. – ¡Cuando volvamos a Nueva Macross te compraré uno el doble de lindo!

Lisa minimizó el comentario de Rick con un gesto despectivo y una mirada condescendiente.

– Las cosas que tiene que hacer una chica para que su novio le regale algo...

– Hey, te regalé mi visita sorpresa... – se defendió Rick cruzándose de brazos en su mejor postura de berrinchudo, la cual traicionó inmediatamente después con una tímida pregunta. – ¿O no te gustó?

En lugar de molestarse con una respuesta verbal, la comandante Hayes tomó a Rick por los hombros, lo miró a los ojos con la clase de mirada que cualquier ser humano identificaría como la mirada de una mujer que está a punto de prenderle fuego al lugar y sin más preámbulos lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Para Rick Hunter, el resultado fue algo muy similar a estar en el Paraíso. La simple e irresistible fuerza de ese beso, sumada a la sensación de tener a Lisa nuevamente en sus brazos (o al menos estar él atrapado por los brazos de ella) llevó a sus sentidos al paroxismo total, a un nuevo pico de placer que amenazaba con dejarlo permanentemente adicto a ella, o en el peor de los casos, a hacerlo morir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

Sin embargo, semejantes consideraciones, al igual que cualquier otra forma de pensamiento semi-coherente, desaparecieron de la mente del comandante Hunter como si aquel beso fuera un viento poderoso que barría con todo lo que no estuviera firmemente sujeto... y la pura realidad era que en la mente de Rick lo único que estaba sujeto era el amor profundo y perdurable que lo unía a la mujer cuyos besos poderosos lo estaban hechizando una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez la lengua de Lisa hizo estragos en la boca de Rick; una y otra vez sus manos marcaron trazos de fuego en la piel expuesta de Rick, y una y otra vez el joven piloto recordó –como si necesitara hacerlo– por qué aquella mujer se había grabado a fuego en su corazón...

Y después, justo cuando Rick estaba dispuesto a rendirse y morir en ese beso, ella separó sus labios y quitó un mechón de cabello de su frente, sólo para poder verlo como si él fuera un país conquistado.

– Wow... – exclamó casi sin aliento el piloto, para después responder la pregunta que había quedado pendiente. – Asumo que sí...

Como si quisiera confirmar la opinión de Rick, Lisa se lanzó al ataque una vez más, pero esta vez el blanco de su cariño apasionado fue el cuello del piloto de combate, el cual recibió una verdadera lluvia de besos... y con cada roce de los labios de Lisa Hayes sobre la piel estremecida de Rick, una nueva onda de placer recorría al piloto hasta convertirse en un verdadero gemido de pasión.

– Ajá... – confirmó de manera innecesaria Lisa poco antes de dejar la piel de Rick en paz... y al piloto en estado de shock.

Luego, fue sólo cuestión de esperar a ver de qué manera Rick regresaba a la normalidad... y con qué locura saldría una vez que hubiera superado su estado de sobreexcitación, cosa que no le llevó más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

– Y dime, Hayes... – inquirió el piloto con un guiño travieso cuando dejó de jadear y volvió a respirar. – ¿Qué sirven en esta Base para cenar?

Ella abrió bien grandes los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero luego se tranquilizó y sonrió comprensivamente.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó ella, y Rick tartamudeó la respuesta.

– Algo... bueno... bastante...

Lisa no contestó nada y pareció meditar la entrecortada respuesta de Rick como si fuera algo serio... y después comenzó a acercarse a su piloto con un movimiento que él conocía de sobra, porque solía ser el preludio a uno de los momentos que hacían que su relación fuera entretenida y divertida.

– Tengo una idea, Hunter – propuso Lisa, y su mirada tenía el brillo salvaje que Rick siempre le notaba cuando las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes. – ¿Por qué no nos ponemos más hambrientos y después nos llenamos hasta hartarnos?

Por alguna razón, Rick retrocedió, alejándose momentáneamente de la joven mujer que se acercaba a él con intenciones no expresadas pero demasiado evidentes...

– Hayes, estás demasiado impulsiva – dijo él, al tiempo que ponía cara de preocupado.

– ¿Y qué esperas, piloto? – le contestó Lisa como si se tratara de algo obvio. – Estuve haciendo vida de soltera...

– ¿Sabes? – replicó Rick en un falso reproche. – Después de lo de hoy por la tarde, no creo que te convenga decirme eso...

Lejos de ofenderse por aquel simulacro de reproche, Lisa simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa y después se movió para poder decir una única palabra al oído de Rick, en un tono susurrante que llevó al piloto al paroxismo de la locura.

– Oblígame...

Sin embargo, Rick Hunter no tuvo ninguna esperanza de obligar a Lisa a hacer nada, ya que la joven mujer decidió sin consultarle en lo más mínimo que su ropa estaba completamente de más para la ocasión; sin ninguna resistencia por parte del piloto, la comandante Hayes colocó sus manos en posición para deshacerse de la remera de Rick, y fue sólo en ese momento que el comandante Hunter creyó oportuno indagar lo que su novia tenía en mente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Adelantándome – dijo ella, e inmediatamente levantó la remera del piloto hasta dejar buena parte del pecho de Rick al aire.

– ¿Por qué?

Lisa levantó la remera y maniobró para sacar los brazos de Rick de sus mangas, hasta que lo único que quedó cubierto por la remera fueron los ojos del piloto...

– Porque tú prefieres parlotear y acusarme de cosas tontas en vez de... – ella mordisqueó tiernamente la oreja de Rick antes de terminar la frase – ocuparte...

– Hayes, pagarás por eso...

Así como Lisa jamás se dejaba intimidar por esas amenazas de Rick, tampoco lo hizo en aquella oportunidad... lo que fue un error desde el primer momento.

Rápidamente Rick puso manos a la obra, y entonces el mundo de Lisa Hayes se sobresaltó por completo.

Primero la camisa que ella vestía fue desabotonada con increíble velocidad y luego arrojada a una esquina oscura de la habitación.

Luego ella misma terminó acostada a la fuerza contra la cama, restringidos sus movimientos por la voluntad y los brazos –y tal vez las piernas– de un Rick Hunter que no iba a darle el menor respiro o posibilidad de escapar de sus manos.

Más tarde la pollera del uniforme de Lisa empezó a deslizarse por sus piernas, movida por la mano de Rick sin que la comandante Hayes atinara a hacer algo para prevenir ese inconcebible ataque a su dignidad de oficial militar.

Después, y sin que mediara entre ella y el piloto nada excepto su sostén y su ropa interior, la comandante Elizabeth Hayes miró a los ojos azules y hambrientos de su captor y le hizo un único pedido antes de que las manos de él procedieran a demoler sin misericordia los últimos bastiones de su pudor.

– Sólo una cosa.

– ¿Qué? – quiso saber Rick al tiempo que sus manos se colocaban en posición para el asalto final.

Ella no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, y Rick Hunter sintió la plena fuerza de esos intensos y profundos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado, y si eso no era suficiente para llevarlo a la plena locura, el pedido de Lisa Hayes terminó por derrumbar los últimos resabios de su cordura.

– Recuerda que me amas.

Él sólo se detuvo por un momento, tanto para juntar fuerzas como para mirar a la mujer de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado, aquella mujer con cuya presencia avasalladora e intoxicante él había soñado durante los largos y afortunadamente terminados días de separación... la mujer que en ese instante mágico estaba junto a él.

Y en segundos más, entre los dos borrarían cualquier recuerdo amargo de esa separación como si fuera una mala y pasajera pesadilla.

Él podría haberle dicho que la amaba, podría haber hecho una profunda declaración sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo desesperado que estaba por volver a hacer el amor con ella... podría haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no las hizo.

Para ambos, bastaba con mirarse a los ojos.

– Siempre – prometió Rick Hunter antes de besarla… sólo para que el beso degenerara en una risotada imposible de reprimir.

Lisa se incorporó y miró a Rick con ojos sospechosos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es que… – comenzó a decir el piloto, sólo para detenerse como si temiera por su vida.

– Ahora me lo dices – le ordenó Lisa. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Con todo el valor del mundo, el comandante Rick Hunter miró a los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba y se lanzó a revelarle su inconfesable secreto…

– Es que escuché un chiste el otro día, amor… no sé si te vaya a gustar…

*********************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Jejejejejeje… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aún con el pequeño incidente que incluí para desdicha de los H2… ni siquiera ellos son inmunes a un ataque de celos de tanto en tanto, ¿no les parece?

- Como siempre, les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leer estos capítulos y seguir con la historia, por dejar sus reviews y comentarios y por todo. En particular, quiero agradecer a mis colegas y betas Sara, Kats y Evi, a quien además le agradezco las pequeñas lecciones de historia mexicana al momento de escribir el pasado capítulo, entre otros vejámenes que ha tenido que sufrir por causa de "_Renacimiento_"… ¡muchísimas gracias y muchísima suerte en todo!

- Y será entonces hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 30… ¡suerte en todo y nos estaremos viendo entonces!


	41. Capítulo 30 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo ****XXX: Preludios**

**********************************************************************

**Viernes 5 de octubre de 2012**

La sala de conferencias estaba todavía en las penumbras a las que se la había sometido para facilitar la presentación audiovisual que había sido el momento principal de la junta que tenía lugar.

La reunión había sido convocada a pedido de la Policía Militar Global, representada en esa ocasión por su director general, para poner en conocimiento de las principales autoridades civiles y militares encargadas de la seguridad y defensa planetaria acerca de los resultados a los que había arribado el equipo de investigadores que la PMG había despachado a Denver para analizar un atentado terrorista acontecido en las cercanías de aquella capital regional.

La exposición había durado una hora, y había estado acompañada por abundante material audiovisual, así como por carpetas y copias de documentación hechas para cada uno de los presentes, de manera tal que cada uno de ellos estuviera en condiciones de seguir el rastro a la investigación.

Aunque cuando la presentación concluyó, todos los que estaban sentados a aquella mesa desearon nunca haberse enterado de aquello.

Terminada la exposición, los cinco altos funcionarios civiles y militares del GTU se miraron consternados, incapaces de aceptar en toda su espantosa magnitud la teoría que el mayor Satori les había hecho llegar como resultado de sus investigaciones en Denver. No podía ser, no podían concebir ninguno de esos hombres y mujeres poderosos y relevantes que semejante idea pudiera ser real, que en algún lugar de aquel planeta herido y lacerado por una guerra monstruosa, un grupo de personas pudiera pensar en reavivar aquella guerra con un ataque tan horrendo como el que Satori había sugerido.

Y si era real, si de veras existía una conspiración para desarrollar armas de destrucción masiva contra los Zentraedi, y si esas armas llegaban a ser empleadas...

Las repercusiones fueron demasiado vívidas en la imaginación de los presentes, a tal punto que la frase que el brigadier Nigel Aldershot, director general de la Policía Militar Global, usó para salir del pavor generalizado fue para muchos chocante e inapropiada.

– ¿Escalofriante, no?

A Aldershot le respondió una frase levemente cortante de la ministra Gorbunova, que presidía la reunión en su condición de ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida.

– Creo que esa es una buena palabra para definirlo, brigadier.

– Dios santo... – exclamó atónito el ministro Rossellini, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la mesa. – ¿Sabe lo que significa si esto es verdad?

– ¿Que aún como están las cosas ahora una corporación puede iniciar un proyecto de armas bacteriológicas? Me parece que puede ser algo muy pero muy preocupante.

El ministro de Seguridad fulminó con una mirada lacerante a su colega de Defensa, quien por su parte no sólo no se mostró intimidada sino que tuvo la sangre fría como para contestar en palabras la respuesta no verbal de Rossellini.

– Nada como poner las cosas en frío, Gianfranco.

– Pues discúlpame si no puedo ser tan frío como tú, Svetlana – le contestó cortante el ministro de Seguridad. – Lo que el mayor Satori nos ha presentado en su reporte es un escenario de terror... y no necesito decirte la cantidad de ámbitos en los que esto nos jodería.

Los fríos ojos azules de Gorbunova se entrecerraron y la ministra apretó los labios como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero al hablar su voz sonó tan delicada y correcta como siempre... lo que fue aún peor para Rossellini.

– En ese caso, Gianfranco, mejor nos dedicamos a buscar soluciones, ¿no lo crees?

– Coincido – gruñó el ministro de Seguridad, dirigiéndose luego a la mujer sentada a su lado. – ¿Esther?

Esther Hargrove era una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, de cabello rojizo, pulcritud difícil de igualar y un aspecto más parecido al de una vecina amigable que a lo que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar de la persona que manejaba la mayor agencia de investigaciones del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Bajo el GTU, Interpol había evolucionado considerablemente, transformándose de ser una organización de enlace entre diversas policías nacionales hasta convertirse en una verdadera fuerza de investigación y represión de delitos internacionales complejos, operando bajo la autoridad del Ministerio de Seguridad de la Tierra Unida y con jurisdicción sobre todos los territorios sometidos al GTU.

En ese sentido, podía considerarse a Interpol como la contraparte "civil" de la Policía Militar Global, aunque tanto Hargrove como su colega de la PMG disentían frecuentemente al respecto dadas las distintas competencias y atribuciones de sus respectivas agencias. Por lo general, Interpol se dedicaba más a los criminales ordinarios y a las agrupaciones criminales y terroristas de alcance mundial, dejando a la PMG encargada de cuestiones de orden más político y de inteligencia... pero en el caso que tenían frente a ellos, no había dudas de que sería necesaria la cooperación de Interpol y de la Policía Militar Global.

– En cuanto recibamos la orden, puedo enviar a un equipo de investigación para que ponga la ciudad de cabeza si es necesario – anunció la directora Hargrove en respuesta a la consulta de Rossellini. – Investigadores criminales, técnicos en armas biológicas, contadores, personal de seguridad... por si alguien decide intentar algo en contra de la investigación.

El tono de Hargrove dejó demasiadas dudas e interrogantes en el aire como para que los militares y políticos presentes no las captaran, y quedó en manos de Gianfranco Rossellini el poner esas cuestiones sobre el tapete

– ¿Pero?

– Existen dos problemas con una investigación a gran escala, ministro – contestó la directora de Interpol. – El primero y más evidente es que, como le dije, pondremos la ciudad de cabeza. No existe posibilidad de que podamos conducir completamente en secreto una investigación de la magnitud que estamos considerando. Y hasta que los investigadores, si es que los enviamos, encuentren algo, Meridian tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para ir limpiando la evidencia inconveniente.

En ese momento, el almirante Gloval tomó la palabra, aunque más no fuera para calmar sus propios nervios.

– ¿Y el segundo?

– Por ley estamos obligados a trabajar en conjunto con las instituciones policiales locales, almirante – prosiguió Hargrove. – Eso significa que cualquier investigación que realicemos deberá incluir a personal del gobierno regional y de la Policía de Denver-Colorado. Aunque hasta ahora no tengo razones para dudar de la honestidad y buena fe de nadie, creo que Satori dejó bien en claro que lo que sea que está ocurriendo en Denver, ocurre con la complicidad o vista gorda del gobierno regional.

– Pero precisamente el mayor Satori condujo una investigación en Denver – observó Rossellini, mirando fijo al brigadier Aldershot. – Y trajo resultados.

Siendo que la observación fue dirigida hacia los dos oficiales uniformados, a ellos les correspondió responder, y el almirante Gloval juzgó oportuno que la respuesta la proporcionara el hombre que dirigía la Policía Militar Global.

– ¿Brigadier? – dijo Gloval para ceder la palabra a Nigel Aldershot.

– A diferencia de lo que ocurre con Interpol, el mandato legal de la PMG no requiere la colaboración de las agencias policiales locales – explicó el brigadier antes de exponer un reparo. – Por otro lado y sin querer entrar en un campo minado de leyes, la Policía Militar Global carece de jurisdicción en muchas de las cuestiones que están en juego...

Gianfranco Rossellini pareció estar por decir algo, pero se llamó a silencio y dejó que Aldershot terminara de aplastar sus esperanzas hasta que no quedara nada de ellas, cosa que el director de la PMG hizo al instante.

– Por más que odie decir esto, estaríamos metiéndonos en un problema muy grande si autorizamos una investigación de esta magnitud en Denver y la dejamos en manos de la PMG.

Tras la explicación de Aldershot, el ministro Rossellini se llamó a silencio, al igual que el resto de los asistentes. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo al respecto, la ministra de Defensa intervino; los demás notaron en su expresión que Svetlana Gorbunova no estaba precisamente de buen humor, y así lo demostró cuando hizo uso de la palabra.

– No voy a ir con el Primer Ministro a decirle que no podemos investigar lo que está ocurriendo – anunció tajantemente Gorbunova, y si algo faltó para que quedara completamente claro fue que la ministra de Defensa golpeara la mesa con un puño cerrado. – Se supone que nosotros tenemos que proveer soluciones y más vale que las proveamos, antes de que esto se salga de control.

Rossellini, Hargrove y Aldershot se quedaron callados y dejaron que la junta cayera en un incómodo silencio mientras la furia de Gorbunova se disipaba de manera inofensiva en el aire, y por unos segundos todo pareció indicar que la reunión caería en un punto muerto imposible de resolver.

Hasta que la voz grave y cortante del Supremo Comandante se hizo escuchar con un simple pedido hacia la responsable política de las cuestiones militares del GTU.

– ¿Ministra?

– Adelante, almirante – lo autorizó Gorbunova sin más.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Henry Gloval, y el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no pareció estremecerse ante tanta atención.

– Un esfuerzo de desarrollo como el que Meridian estaría emprendiendo no pasaría desapercibido... – comenzó Gloval, agregando luego de manera críptica. – Menos desde el espacio.

Los demás se miraron confundidos entre sí y luego miraron al almirante, esperando a que éste se explicara... o a que alguno adivinara lo que había querido decir.

– Interesante... – murmuró la ministra Gorbunova. – ¿Satélites de reconocimiento, tal vez?

– Tal vez sí y tal vez no.

– Explíquese.

Gloval asintió y después trató de hacerse entender de la manera más diplomática posible, dada la sensibilidad de lo que justificaba sus afirmaciones.

– Me remito a uno de los puntos del informe de Satori... específicamente, lo que refiere a los contactos de esta hipotética conspiración con ciertos elementos en el Gobierno.

Tanto Gorbunova como Rossellini entrecerraron los ojos, pues ya se imaginaban muy bien lo que el almirante insinuaba cuando hablaba de "ciertos elementos en el Gobierno", pero aguardaron a que fuera el propio Gloval quien lo dejara perfectamente claro y sin margen de dudas.

– En concreto, en el Senado – remató el almirante, terminando con cualquier incertidumbre que pudiera haber habido entre los presentes.

– Aún si la investigación es... espacial... usted teme que haya fugas de información en el lado terrestre de la investigación – observó la directora Hargrove en una exquisita circunlocución. – El análisis de datos.

– Exactamente.

En ese mismo momento, el brigadier Aldershot se volvió hacia el almirante Gloval para hacerle un pedido en el tono respetuoso y protocolario que solía usar en aquellas reuniones.

– ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia, señor?

– Por favor, Nigel.

Aldershot agradeció la oportunidad con un asentimiento y después miró a los demás asistentes, para entonces poner sobre la mesa una idea tan insólita como revolucionaria.

– Quizás no sea necesario hacer el análisis de datos en la Tierra.

Semejante declaración logró lo que el brigadier se había propuesto, y las otras cuatro personas sentadas en torno a la mesa voltearon de inmediato para taladrar a Nigel Aldershot con una mirada ansiosa y expectante como pocas veces el almirante había visto.

Antes de hablar, empero, Aldershot carraspeó y puso en orden sus pensamientos... después de todo, no quería quedar mal ante esos funcionarios después de haber despertado su interés y sus esperanzas.

– Podemos enviar a un equipo completo de investigación a la órbita y hacer todo el reconocimiento y análisis que haga falta en la seguridad de una de nuestras naves de guerra – sugirió Aldershot para sorpresa y repentino interés de los demás asistentes a la reunión. – De esa manera, y siempre y cuando podamos garantizar un mínimo de difusión aquí en la Tierra, podremos mantener toda la investigación en secreto.

Terminada la propuesta de Aldershot, la sala de juntas quedó en silencio mientras los funcionarios presentes sopesaban las ventajas y posibles complicaciones de la idea del brigadier... tanto en lo que hacía a la investigación como a las demás consideraciones que podían hacerse presentes. Sin embargo y a pesar de los distintos intereses y puntos de vista de todos ellos, todos debieron coincidir, aunque fuera para sus adentros, que la opción que proponía el Director General de la Policía Militar Global podía ser la mejor salida para aquel problema.

Las leves y cautas sonrisas que aparecieron en las caras de los presentes fueron la primera señal del consenso que emergía.

– Bueno... – intervino el ministro Rossellini, dirigiéndose hacia la directora de Interpol. – ¿Esther, crees que puedes tener listo un equipo para enviar al espacio?

– Tomará un tiempo hacer la selección – respondió Esther Hargrove después de pensarlo por unos instantes, y su rostro usualmente severo vio asomar una sonrisa. – Después de todo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se mareen con facilidad.

– Sería preferible – agregó Gorbunova sin el menor indicio de levedad, y entonces aprovechó a poner sobre la mesa otros temas de interés para la junta. – Pasemos a otras cuestiones. ¿Qué sabemos sobre los otros involucrados en este plan?

La ministra de Defensa del GTU blandió una de las carpetas para que el resto de los concurrentes pudieran verla.

– Este tipo Brent, por ejemplo...

– El viejo consejero personal de Alphonse Russo... el tipo es un hablador nato – gruñó el ministro Rossellini, para después revelar a los demás participantes de la junta una experiencia suya. – Y uno de los operadores políticos más despiadados que conozco. En mis tiempos en el viejo GTU, no había nada a lo que Brent le hiciera asco si creía que con eso podía mejorar la posición del senador Russo... y de sí mismo.

La directora de INTERPOL asintió e hizo un aporte al debate.

– Supuestamente había muerto en Isla Macross cuando empezó la guerra---

– Al igual que toda la población de la ciudad, según los registros del GTU – dijo el almirante Gloval, no sin darle al comentario un tinte de reproche que la directora Hargrove no pasó por alto.

Y tampoco pasó por alto para otras personas presentes alrededor de aquella mesa, como Gloval estaba a punto de saberlo.

– No es momento para recriminaciones, almirante – dijo tajante el ministro de Seguridad, y el almirante Gloval se llamó a silencio.

– Coincido – agregó la ministra de Defensa, dejando la cuestión de lado por el momento. – ¿Y Spier?

Esta vez Gloval miró de reojo al oficial que lo acompañaba.

– Brigadier Aldershot...

– ¿Señor? – dijo el jefe de la Policía Militar Global, y el almirante le dio su venia con un asentimiento y una única palabra.

– Adelante.

Con el permiso de Gloval, Aldershot abrió una carpeta que había traído consigo y extrajo de la misma una hoja que, a juzgar por lo que los demás funcionarios podían ver, pertenecía a un legajo personal.

– Rudolf Klaus Spier, nacido el 16 de julio de 1968 en Gross Mistorf, por entonces Alemania Oriental – comenzó a leer aquella hoja el brigadier Aldershot. – Después de finalizar su educación, realizó su servicio militar obligatorio en la rama terrestre del Ejército Nacional del Pueblo entre 1986 y 1987 y después ingresó a la Academia Militar para convertirse en oficial. Tras la reunificación alemana, Spier aceptó una transferencia a la fuerza militar de la república unificada, el _Bundeswehr_, y prosiguió con sus estudios de oficial hasta egresar como teniente del arma de comunicaciones en 1993.

Varios de los presentes reaccionaron con cejas arqueadas y expresiones de sorpresa. De todas las cosas que podían haberse imaginado sobre alguien que estaba en el círculo íntimo de Lynn Kyle, la más inverosímil era pensar que un oficial militar podía estar interesado en rondar al senador más furiosamente antimilitar del GTU.

Esas reflexiones naturalmente hicieron que todos prestaran especial atención a Aldershot, que continuaba haciendo una breve semblanza de Rudolf Spier a partir de su legajo personal.

– Continuó prestando servicios en la _Bundeswehr_ hasta el final de la Guerra Global, alcanzando el rango de capitán – prosiguió Aldershot ante la expectativa de los demás. – Solicitó una transferencia a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida apenas éstas fueron creadas en 2000 y la misma le fue concedida junto con una promoción al rango de mayor, pero al cabo de sólo ocho meses de servicio, el mayor Spier encontró una nueva vocación en su vida, obteniendo una comisión en la Agencia de Inteligencia de la Tierra Unida.

Esta vez la sorpresa y la curiosidad se convirtieron en verdadera inquietud… no sólo se trataba de un ex militar, sino también de un ex oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, sin importar qué tan breve fuera su servicio en dicha institución, que se había convertido en agente de inteligencia para el propio Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Si lo que antes sentían los funcionarios presentes que no estaban al tanto de aquella historia era curiosidad, ahora tenían una expectativa rayana con la ansiedad.

– Su última asignación conocida fue como "delegado adjunto para asuntos comerciales" en la legación del GTU en Isla Macross, puesto que ocupó entre 2007 y el comienzo de la guerra – siguió leyendo Aldershot, sin disimular su sarcasmo ante el título burocrático que Spier había ostentado… antes de explicarles a los demás qué se escondía detrás de aquel cargo. – Es decir, era el jefe local de la Agencia de Inteligencia en Isla Macross.

El silencio que recibió el fin del reporte de Aldershot fue tan terrible que incluso la caída de una aguja hubiera sonado ensordecedora… y a Nigel Aldershot le costó no esbozar una sonrisa ante el espectáculo que había provocado con algo tan sencillo como la primera hoja de un legajo estándar de personal de la vieja Agencia de Inteligencia.

"_Demos gracias a Satori por esto_", pensaba el brigadier para sus adentros. "_Sin ese nombre, jamás hubiéramos pensado en hurgar los viejos documentos que salvamos de Isla Macross después de la transposición…_"

– ¿Era uno de los suyos, brigadier? – preguntó entonces el ministro Rossellini, y el brigadier Aldershot se encogió de hombros.

– No precisamente, señor... pero estaba cerca. Llegué a tratar con él en alguna ocasión... – reveló Aldershot para sorpresa de todos los demás, dando luego a conocer la impresión que el hombre le había dejado. – ¿Usted pensaba que Brent veía el mundo en tonos de gris, ministro? Pues Spier no ve nada más que tonos de negro. La mitad de su expediente permanente, y con eso me refiero a lo poco que sobrevivió, está oficialmente clasificada como "secreto de Estado"... lo que sea que haya hecho para la Agencia de Inteligencia, sólo sus más altos directivos podían saberlo.

La ministra Gorbunova finalizó unas anotaciones en su propia libreta y luego lanzó una pregunta a Aldershot.

– Aún con lo que tiene, ¿cómo calificaría a este Spier, brigadier?

– Como una amenaza, ministra – contestó sin dudarlo el jefe de la Policía Militar Global. – Ciertamente lo creo capaz de organizar un vínculo entre el senador Lynn y la Vanguardia de la Paz, pero---

– Esa es una cuestión política, y el Primer Ministro se hará cargo de ella hasta nuevo aviso, brigadier – lo interrumpió Gorbunova con toda la sutileza de la que era capaz. – Por lo pronto, este maldito plan de armas biológicas es lo que tiene que concentrar nuestros esfuerzos...

Uno a uno, los participantes de la reunión expresaron su apoyo a la propuesta con asentimientos y murmuraciones, y la reunión que había empezado de manera tan tensa y deprimente parecía estar terminando en un humor completamente distinto.

Y eso siempre era algo por lo que valía la pena estar contentos.

– Excelente – remató Svetlana Gorbunova al tiempo que se ponía de pie y apoyaba sus manos en la pulida caoba del escritorio. – En ese caso, y dado que no estoy dispuesta a cerrar esta reunión sin un plan, sugiero que encarguemos un almuerzo... tenemos mucho que pulir si queremos que este plan salga adelante, almirante.

****************************************************

**Sábado 6**** de octubre de 2012**

– ¡Ya era hora!

Usualmente, Rick Hunter esperaba que al llegar a casa lo recibieran con un "¡Hola!", o en el mejor de los casos con un beso que le hiciera perder el equilibrio, pero después de casi seis meses de vivir en compañía de Lisa Hayes, el piloto ya podía decir sin temor a exagerar que nada de lo que Lisa pudiera hacer lo sorprendería.

Menos que menos recibir un regaño poderoso en el mismo momento en que cruzaba el umbral de la casa trayendo los víveres para la noche.

Allí estaba ella, la personificación de la impaciencia y de la irritación, golpeteando el suelo con la punta de su zapato, dándole una mirada que de haber sido fuego lo hubiera reducido a cenizas, y por lo demás poniéndole una cara que sólo un suicida hubiera llamado "amistosa".

Aunque, en un arrebato de sinceridad, Rick Hunter debía reconocer que haberse tardado hora y media para una "simple compra de media hora" estaba en la lista de cosas que pondrían a Lisa Hayes en condiciones de alcanzar la órbita a pura fuerza de enojo. Especialmente cuando esa compra era lo único que se interponía entre los dos y una noche en casa, en preparación de la cual tanto Rick como Lisa habían trabajado arduamente para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera interrumpirla.

Sin embargo, saber que la ira de Lisa estaba justificada no quería decir que Rick no hiciera lo posible por defenderse.

– ¿Querías que hiciera las cosas rápido o que las hiciera bien?

– Sabes que quiero todo, piloto – declaró ella, sin quitarle la mirada fulminante de encima, y Rick sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

– Pues no puedes lograrlo todo.

Por un segundo, la comandante Hayes dio la impresión de ser una pequeña bomba atómica a segundos de estallar.

– Un día de estos esa boca tuya va a meterte en problemas, piloto bocón.

– Nunca te quejaste de mi boca.

Algo en el tono de Rick al decir aquella frase despertó todas las alarmas en Lisa, y si antes ella estaba lista para pasar a una ofensiva sin dar ni pedir cuartel, ahora se estaba retrayendo en una serie de movimientos defensivos preventivos... quizás porque preveía los movimientos que Rick emplearía en aquel nuevo combate de la guerra perpetua que ambos llamaban "convivencia".

– Rick, ni lo intentes.

Los labios del piloto formaron una sonrisa hambrienta... y esa era un hambre que Lisa sabía que sólo se saciaría con una única cosa en el universo.

– Vamos, Hayes, sabes que lo quieres...

Ni siquiera esa insinuación hizo que Lisa cambiara la cara o bajara la guardia por un segundo.

– Comandante Hunter---

– ¿Ahora andamos de "comandante"? – dijo Rick con sarcasmo. – Muy bien, "comandante Hayes", le diré cómo son las cosas: quiero un beso y usted me lo va a dar o puede olvidarse de las papas fritas para el cine...

El avance del piloto fue tan desvergonzado como implacable, y a cada paso que daba para acercarse, Lisa sentía que su tiempo se acababa y que sus posibilidades de resistirse y mantenerse firme frente a él se desvanecían a ojos vista.

La simple realidad era que ella no tenía forma de resistirse a él cuando quería ir en serio.

– Sabes qué es lo que tienes que elegir, hermosa.

– No creas que vas a llegar lejos adulándome, Rick – advirtió ella en un intento final por defenderse del piloto.

– ¿Y si en vez de adularte prefiero...?

Ella reaccionó tratando de poner una cara de indignación que se viera medianamente creíble, y por el tono que adquirió su respuesta, casi logra su objetivo.

– Eres un vicioso, desvergonzado, hedonista, amoral, libidinoso y... piloto.

Lejos de molestarse, Rick Hunter simplemente sonrió.

– ¿Desde cuándo "piloto" es un insulto?

– Desde que tengo que ganar tiempo para encontrar nuevos insultos – le contestó ella a sabiendas de que la derrota ya estaba consumada, para entonces ir a cuestiones de interés gastronómico. – ¿Trajiste las papas fritas?

– ¿Dudas de mí, Hayes? – replicó Rick haciéndose el dolido y el resignado. – Mujer de poca fe.

– Pero justificada – se mantuvo firme ella, fulminando a Rick con la mirada. – Quiero verlas.

– ¡Dios, ni que fuera el sueldo!

– Muéstralas, Hunter.

Aunque en su mente surgió la idea de aprovechar la oportunidad para gastarle una broma a Lisa, Rick juzgó que la situación no era del todo propicia, por lo que simplemente buscó en la bolsa de las compras hasta encontrar uno de los paquetes, el cual sacó de adentro de la bolsa para mostrarlo como evidencia.

– Aquí están – anunció Rick, sosteniendo la bolsa ante los ojos de Lisa. – ¿Contenta?

– Con cebolla... bien, piloto, considérame contenta.

El piloto sacudió la cabeza, maravillado una y mil veces ante el misterio que Lisa Hayes era para él.

– Yo no estoy contento.

– Eso se remedia fácil – sentenció la comandante Hayes.

Rick observó los sutiles y elegantes avances de Lisa como en cámara lenta, y el acercamiento sensual y súbitamente cariñoso de la joven mujer se le hizo hipnótico, recordándole una vez más el increíble efecto que ella tenía sobre él casi sin proponérselo. Así, en un estado de virtual embobamiento, Rick Hunter estaba totalmente desguarnecido para el momento en que una sonriente Lisa Hayes lo rodeó con sus brazos, y luego apretó su cuerpo contra el de él antes de tomar sus labios por asalto en un largo y delicioso beso.

La bolsa de las compras cayó al suelo al mover Rick sus manos para abrazar también a Lisa, y el universo entero desapareció de las mentes de ambos jóvenes por un buen y placentero lapso de tiempo.

Cuando la fuerza del beso menguó y los dos abrieron los ojos para que sus miradas se encontraran, no quedaban rastros de reproche o de descontento en ninguno de los dos, sólo pura y total felicidad. Lisa recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick, dejándose mimar desvergonzadamente mientras el piloto se daba el potencialmente letal gusto de regañarla.

– Hayes, algún día de estos vas a meditar en el hecho de que tienes a alguien que se vende muy fácil a tus encantos y ahí vas a tener que agradecerle a Dios por hacerme como soy...

Quizás había más para el regaño, pero desapareció de la mente de Rick Hunter al momento de sentir algo en su cuello... algo parecido a una serie constante de pequeños y adorables besos que subían desde lo más bajo desde su cuello hasta llegar a la barbilla, momento en que Rick creyó conveniente poner el tema en discusión.

– Lisa---

– Si sigo besándote, ¿vas a dejar de decir tonterías? – se limitó a decir Lisa luego de besar la barbilla del piloto y antes de empezar su avance final sobre los labios del joven.

– Puede ser.

– Es un sí o un no.

– Si tanto insistes... – dijo él haciéndose el irritado. – Es un sí.

No había terminado Rick de decir "sí" cuando unos sedosos labios atraparon a los suyos y le infligieron uno de los besos más ardientes que él hubiera sentido en su vida... fue casi como una explosión de amor que dejó todos sus sentidos completamente al borde del colapso, y que dejó a su mente sin otra idea que no fuera disfrutar del momento y de Lisa hasta el puro y total éxtasis.

Ella estaba tomando la ofensiva, lo estaba arrinconando contra el sofá, estaba a punto de hacerlo suyo, de poseerlo sin darle derecho de réplica ni alternativa de escape... lo tenía literal, emocional y sentimentalmente contra las cuerdas...

Y después lo dejó escapar, tan rápido como lo había besado, transformándose en segundos de ser una verdadera criatura de pasión a ser una mujer que le daba una sonrisa fría y satisfecha.

– Listo, problema solucionado – proclamó Lisa triunfalmente ante un Rick tan anonadado como confundido. – Hora de cine.

Otra de las cosas que Rick Hunter había aprendido de su convivencia con Lisa era a aceptar aquellos extraños momentos en los que ella cambiaba radicalmente, y a seguir adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido

– Ya traigo los víveres – dijo ella, mientras Rick terminaba de recuperarse e iba a buscar algo en una de sus bolsas.

– Yo pongo la película...

Rick y Lisa partieron en direcciones opuestas a hacer lo que habían anunciado, pero justo en el momento en que los dos reaparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa, el teléfono sonó con estridencia, trayendo a los dos jóvenes horrendas visiones de situaciones que interrumpirían su noche... situaciones que los harían deshacerse en improperios que ya tenían en la punta de la lengua, sólo por si acaso.

– ¡Cielos! – protestó Rick, pero se detuvo cuando Lisa le puso una mano en el hombro.

– No atiendas.

El piloto hizo caso de la instrucción y dejó que Lisa lo llevara hasta el sofá mientras el aparato de teléfono comenzaba a hacer sonar el mensaje automático de recepción, pronunciado en tonos extrañamente alegres por la voz inimitable de la comandante Hayes.

– _¡Hola! Te comunicaste con la casa de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter..._

Una vez sentado, Rick miró a Lisa y arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso ella había cambiado el mensaje de la contestadora sin avisarle?

Lisa confirmó eso con una simple mirada, y después se acurrucó junto a él para que no dijera nada más.

– _En estos momentos estamos muy ocupados en cosas que no son de su incumbencia, así que por favor, si es tan amable, guárdese lo que tenía para decir, o de lo contrario le arrancaré la cabeza a mordidas_ – anunciaba la voz de Lisa desde el aparato telefónico. – _Si de veras es tan importante, por favor espere a la señal para dejar su mensaje. Gracias y muy buenas noches._

El "beep" de la señal anunció el final del mensaje grabado, y Rick y Lisa prestaron atención para escuchar quién era el que los estaba llamando.

– _Al fin que para qué me molesto, Hunter_ – gruñó la voz de Daniel Shelby . – _Llámame cuando te dignes hacerlo_.

Terminada la breve solicitud de Shelby, la línea telefónica volvió a emitir sus habituales tonos, y Rick miró a Lisa con cara de reproche.

– ¿No fuiste un poco dura?

– Esta noche es nuestra, Hunter – declaró ella, clavando sus ojos en los de Rick y desafiándolo a que se manifestara en contra. – El mundo tendrá que esperar.

– Amén.

Dicho eso, Lisa se recostó en el sofá mientras Rick acomodaba la comida en una mesa ratona, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la caja del DVD de la película que verían aquella noche, y de inmediato frunció el ceño, movida por una súbita alarma.

– Rick...

– ¿Qué? – dijo él, sin percatarse de lo que Lisa hacía con aquella caja.

– ¿"_Starship Troopers_"? – leyó ella el nombre de la película

Esta vez Rick sí giró y se encontró con que Lisa blandía la caja del DVD como si fuera evidencia incriminatoria, una actuación que fracasó demasiado en intimidarlo.

– Sí – se limitó a decir él, como si fuera una cosa demasiado obvia para darle más comentarios.

– ¿Por qué?

Rick le devolvió a Lisa su cara más angelical e inocente.

– Porque necesito algo de entretenimiento sin sentido.

Después de meditar por un rato la respuesta de su novio, la comandante Lisa Hayes no sólo no encontró nada que objetarle, sino que decidió que se trataba de una respuesta muy apropiada e indiscutible, por lo que se encogió de hombros y sonrió para bajar la tensión que ella misma había creado.

– Coincido.

Sin más por discutir, Rick terminó de acomodar los víveres y colocó la película en el reproductor de DVD, luego de lo cual se ocupó de apagar las luces de la sala de estar... y volvió al sofá en donde lo esperaba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes para recostarse contra su cuerpo mientras perdían el tiempo con una película que difícilmente estaría entre las mejores que el género de la ciencia ficción tenía para ofrecer.

La primera interrupción por parte de alguno de los dos llegó después de los primeros quince o veinte minutos de película.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo él en un tono bajo, como si estuviera en el cine. – Deberíamos ir al cine más seguido.

– ¿Te molesta ver películas en casa?

– Sabes que no – contestó Rick. – Es sólo que ir al cine tiene un encanto muy especial, ¿no lo crees?

– Realmente no – lo sorprendió Lisa. – Recuerdo que una vez que fui al cine alguien terminó tocándome el trasero...

– No puedes vivir toda la vida con rencor, Lisa. Dicen que vivir enfurruñada hace mal al cutis.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tomando una pose que a Rick se le hizo divertida.

– ¿Rencor? ¿Por qué? – dijo ella. – También recuerdo que después de la película me divertí como nunca...

Rick coincidía con esa apreciación y decidió dar el tema por cerrado para poder volver a disfrutar de la película en compañía de una Lisa que a cada minuto se acurrucaba más junto a él y se volvía más cariñosa... todo lo cual era algo que Rick dudaba que pudiera resistir por demasiado tiempo sin poder hacer algo.

La resistencia del comandante Rick Hunter se prolongó, para su total sorpresa, por unos cuarenta infinitos minutos hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente. El piloto oprimió un botón del control remoto y la imagen de la película se congeló en la pantalla del televisor, haciendo que Lisa se sobresaltara y se irguiera repentinamente.

– ¿Por qué paraste la película?

– Estamos a oscuras y tengo a una mujer hermosa al lado mío – sintetizó Rick antes de hacerle un desafío a Lisa. – ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

– Pediría disculpas y volvería con la película.

Rick hizo como que lo pensaba, pero no por más de cinco segundos, tras lo cual sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa a su novia.

– No.

Lisa pensó en detenerlo, especialmente cuando lo vio moverse hacia ella con el mismo aire de inevitabilidad que ella había tenido al "recibirlo" en la casa unos minutos antes.

– Rick...

– Hayes, eres hermosa pero a veces eres más hermosa cuando no dices... – él la besó en el punto donde se unen el cuello y la cabeza – ni... – un nuevo beso en la mejilla – una... – otro beso más, peligrosamente cerca de los labios – palabra...

Lisa observó con absoluta impotencia cómo un joven muchacho de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules se enseñoreaba de ella sin que pudiera oponer resistencia... lo sintió acariciándola y besándola por cualquier rincón de piel expuesta, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía en poderosos escalofríos en respuesta. Lo sintió tan cerca de ella que no sabía donde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de él, y sintió su respiración tan a flor de piel que creyó que la locura se apoderaría de ella de una vez por todas.

En un arrebato de razón, Lisa hiló algo medianamente coherente para responderle al piloto, pero sus esfuerzos quedaron reducidos a la nada cuando Rick, que había notado que ella estaba por decirle algo, se limitó a posar su dedo índice sobre los labios de Lisa, callándola luego con una sola palabra de dos letras.

– No.

Lisa no sólo no dijo nada sino que miró al piloto con adoración y hambre, como invitándolo a hacer su mejor esfuerzo... y Rick Hunter captó la invitación a la perfección.

– Bien hecho... – dijo él perezosamente mientras retomaba el asalto total contra Lisa.

– Rick, ¿qué haces?

El joven no le respondió al instante... sólo porque sus labios estaban muy ocupados jugando con una de las orejas de Lisa.

– Preparando el terreno – dijo Rick en cuanto terminó de infligir su dulce tortura a Lisa, y ella sintió, quizás por falta de sentido común, la necesidad de preguntar exactamente qué tenía en mente su adorado y demente piloto de combate.

– ¿Para qué?

Rick levantó la mirada, y si Lisa antes se había estremecido, ahora directamente temblaba de amor al ver esa mirada azul y ardiente...

– Para el postre...

Algo ocurrió después... algo que parecía haber sido un beso, salvo por el hecho de que toda la habitación dio vueltas alrededor de Lisa Hayes al punto de marearla... o la habría mareado de no ser porque sólo podía sentir locura y amor por el joven que la había conquistado...

– Wow, piloto... – exclamó ella cuando los labios de Rick la dejaron en paz, notoriamente falta de aliento. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Te amo, eso es todo – contestó Rick en el mismo tono en el que alguien dice un axioma del que no se pueden aceptar cuestionamientos. – ¿Alguna pregunta?

– No...

Una vez más la sonrisa predatoria de Rick iluminó su rostro.

– Mejor.

Antes de dedicarse de lleno al postre, Rick se acordó de apagar el reproductor de DVD y el televisor, sumiendo al cuarto en un silencio y una oscuridad que eran el marco perfecto para la obra de amor que los dos emprenderían en instantes.

****************************************************

**Domingo 7**** de octubre de 2012**

La luz de un nuevo día penetró en aquel cuarto, que hasta entonces había estado sumido en las tinieblas de la noche y en las penumbras de la madrugada, trayendo vida e iluminación a las formas que poblaban el dormitorio.

Esa misma luz perturbó lo suficiente al capitán Daniel Shelby como para empezar a sacarlo de su sueño... después de resistirse bastante, el oficial del Ejército se resignó a que el tiempo de dormir hubiera pasado para él y se restregó los ojos, largando después un bostezo atronador.

Curiosamente, ese bostezo no perturbó en lo más mínimo a la joven mujer que dormía acurrucada junto a él en la misma cama; antes al contrario, ella sencillamente se acomodó más junto a Shelby, al punto de apoyar su cabeza bien cerca del pecho del joven oficial militar.

Y al verla, Daniel Shelby confirmó definitivamente que a veces la vida era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño.

Karin dormía plácidamente junto a él, tan tierna como siempre se le hacía a él, casi en la misma posición en la que él la había visto durante sus últimos instantes de consciencia antes de sucumbir al sueño... unos cuantos minutos después de que los dos, convenientemente en pijama (o en las pocas prendas que Shelby llamaba "pijama") se acostaran a dormir, luego de una larga y muy entretenida noche que incluyó cena, paseo, película y bastante cariño.

En ese momento, Karin comenzó a moverse en la cama, primero fugazmente y luego con movimientos típicos de alguien que se despereza... y en una secuencia lenta que a Shelby lo dejó completamente fascinado, la joven piloto de combate salió de su profundo sueño para irse despertando lentamente, hasta que Shelby se encontró frente a frente con dos hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban con puro amor.

– Hola... – dijo ella en la voz arrastrada de alguien que se despierta.

– Hola, hermosa... – la saludó Shelby, besándola en la frente con ternura y amor. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella sonrió al sentir el beso de Shelby en la frente y se restregó los ojos.

– Mmmmm... déjame pensar... – lo provocó ella, disfrutando la tortura que significaba para Shelby esperar a que ella se dignara responder, cosa que hizo al cabo de diez deliciosos segundos. – Síiiiiiiiii...

Lejos de mostrarse molesto, Shelby le devolvió una sonrisa perezosa.

– Lo mismo digo...

Sin más, Dan la acercó a él y la besó con hambre y urgencia, a la que ella reaccionó quitándose bien rápido la modorra matutina y demostrándole que aquella era una muy buena manera de comenzar el día, en su honesta opinión.

Y en la de Dan Shelby también.

Él la sintió junto a ella, sintió la suavidad de su cuerpo rozando el suyo, sintió el enloquecedor cosquilleo de aquellos cabellos rubios sobre su piel y sintió las risitas leves de la joven acariciándole el corazón... y sólo sentir eso en aquel momento de la mañana era suficiente razón para dar gracias por estar vivo.

Además de agradecer que el destino la hubiera puesto a Karin en su camino.

Tras terminar el beso, él se separó unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para poder admirarla a la luz de la mañana... y al verla tierna y adorable junto a él, volvió a atenazarlo la gran pregunta de qué diablos podía haber hecho él para tener el amor de una mujer como ella.

De haber sabido que en ese mismo momento Karin lo observaba fascinada, haciéndose preguntas similares al tiempo que lo admiraba como si no hubiera nada más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra, él hubiera entrado a reír, pero como no lo sabía, lo único que hizo fue mirarla completamente embobado... tan fascinado con ella como Karin lo estaba con él.

Y gustosamente embobados hubieran seguido los dos, de no ser porque en ese momento Karin pareció despertarse del todo, moviéndose en la cama con energías renovadas.

– Bueno, soldado, podría quedarme mimándote toda la mañana, pero dado que no se va a hacer solo, yo me voy a hacer un desayuno – anunció Karin en tono altanero, levantándose de la cama sin preocuparse por el efecto que podía tener su caminata en pijama en el capitán Shelby. – Si quieres, sólo pega el grito.

Sin importarle lo que pudiera decir aquel pisahormigas del que estaba enamorada, Karin sencillamente se fue del dormitorio y llegó a la sala de estar de la casa. El resplandor de la mañana entraba a la pequeña vivienda a través de las ventanas y cortinas, dándole al lugar un aspecto iluminado y radiante que sólo hacía que la alegría de Karin se tornara en felicidad completa y absoluta.

Aquel día había empezado maravillosamente, y como correspondía, la joven piloto estaba encarando la jornada con una enorme sonrisa.

Karin dio algunos pasos por la sala de estar, recorriéndola toda con la mirada para no dejar escapar ningún detalle. La casa de Shelby podía no ser el lugar mejor decorado del planeta Tierra, y ciertamente le faltaba un toque femenino –que ella estaba más que dispuesta a proporcionar– para que estuviera en sus mejores condiciones, pero por lo demás ella la encontraba muy agradable y acogedora.

En particular, el dormitorio... y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más traviesa.

En eso, ella notó algo interesante justo cuando pasaba cerca de la puerta de calle.

Un pequeño sobre blanco había sido deslizado por debajo de la puerta

– Tienes correo...

La voz de Shelby se oyó lejana al momento de responder, pero no había dudas de que el oficial del Ejército ya había dejado la cama y estaba camino a reunirse con Karin.

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes correo, Dan – repitió ella, jugueteando con la carta entre sus dedos.

Ante esa noticia, Dan aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a donde estaba su novia, movido por la curiosidad.

– Déjame ver.

– ¡No! – exclamó ella mientras se movía rápido para sacar la carta del alcance de las manos de Shelby.

Frustrado por haber cerrado sus manazas sin atrapar más que aire, Shelby fusiló a Karin con la mirada y se lanzó en una desesperada campaña por atrapar a la joven piloto de combate y quitarle la correspondencia.

– ¡Karin!

– ¡Mío! – dijo la joven en señal de triunfo, mientras dejaba a un pobre Daniel Shelby refunfuñando de frustración.

– Es mi correo, loquilla.

Ella le sacó la lengua y continuó moviéndose para evadir al oficial del Ejército, cosa que hizo hasta que él se resignó a que no tendría la carta sino cuando ella quisiera, y se sentó a su lado mientras Karin, ya más segura, se daba el lujo de quedarse quieta en su lugar.

– "Capitán Daniel Wilfred Shelby, UEA, Schwartzkopf 3312, Nueva Macross, América del Norte, NA02294NM..." – leyó ella los datos de destinatario de aquella carta, volviéndose hacia Shelby para azotarlo con la pregunta obvia. – ¿"Wilfred"?

Tremendamente avergonzado, si se le creía a su cara, Dan Shelby apretó los labios y trató de sobrevivir aquel momento con algo de dignidad.

– No preguntes y dame eso...

No sólo Karin no acató el pedido sino que abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta, la cual comenzó a leer allí sin importarle el que el destinatario de aquella misiva estuviera reclamándosela.

– "Oficina de la Legación Senatorial de Nueva Zelanda"... wow, Wilfred, no sabía que tuvieras contactos a niveles tan altos – lo provocó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

– Ja-ja, eres graciosa – gruñó el oficial del Ejército, ya resignado a que nunca tendría esa carta en sus manos. – Sigue leyendo...

Ese sí fue un pedido al que Karin hizo caso, y luego de acomodarse en el sillón y darle espacio a Shelby para que se apoyara en ella, la joven empezó a leer los primeros párrafos de la carta.

– "Estimado compatriota, tenemos el agrado de dirigimos a usted para comunicarle que luego de largos meses de esfuerzo, el gobierno de Nueva Zelanda ha podido compilar el primer censo definitivo de población luego del Holocausto..."

Shelby hizo un gesto de considerar aquella noticia con el mismo grado de interés con el que tomaría cualquier noticia sobre la vida sentimental de Lynn Kyle, y notando eso, Karin leyó por encima algunas partes de la carta, dándole a la lectura el tono de alguien que no quiere perder demasiado tiempo en ello.

– Blah, blah, blah... "los esfuerzos del gobierno han sido considerables pero la importancia de la tarea..." blah, blah, blah, cháchara política...

El oficial del Ejército sólo salió de su desinterés cuando notó que la joven había detenido abruptamente la lectura. Al verla, notó que Karin estaba positivamente congelada, y debió sacudirla gentilmente para sacarla de ese estado, a lo que ella respondió leyendo la frase que la había dejado atónita en una voz más seria y grave.

– "Es como consecuencia de este censo que le comunicamos que actualmente existen miembros de su familia residiendo en territorio neozelandés..."

El impacto de aquella frase tardó demasiado tiempo en provocar una reacción en Daniel Shelby, por el simple hecho de que sólo escucharla lo había dejado virtualmente catatónico. El oficial del Ejército apenas atinó a ver a su novia y comprobar a partir de su expresión que lo que acababa de leer era totalmente serio.

Y recién entonces él comenzó a sentir los primeros escalofríos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Shelby, aunque su voz sonó más como alguien recitando una plegaria.

La reacción de Shelby llevó a Karin de regreso a la carta, y tras saltear algunas oraciones que no venían al caso, encontró un dato que de seguro le sería interesante a su novio.

– "Madeleine Enfield-Shelby..." – dijo Karin, pronunciando primero el nombre y luego el lugar de residencia de aquella persona. – "Actualmente residente de Christchurch, región de Canterbury..."

La joven giró para ver a su novio y notó que estaba positivamente azorado... y comprendió perfectamente el porqué cuando de los labios de Shelby sólo salió una palabra, pronunciada con igual estupefacción y fascinación.

– Mamá...

Instintivamente, Karin tomó las manos de Shelby y lo atrajo hacia ella, para poder abrazarlo con más facilidad. Una vez en sus brazos, ella besó la cabeza del oficial del Ejército y lo dejó recostado sobre su pecho por todo el tiempo que hiciera falta... mientras la enormidad de la noticia terminaba de convertirse enteramente en realidad para Daniel Shelby.

Para Shelby, no era nada menos que la realización de un sueño inconcebible. A pesar de jamás haber tenido noticias de su patria (al menos hasta aquella mañana tan especial), él nunca se había hecho muchas ilusiones sobre la supervivencia de alguien de su familia; podía ser que Nueva Zelanda no hubiera sido golpeada con la misma brutalidad que América del Norte o Europa por el bombardeo de Dolza, pero había recibido sus cuantiosos daños y sufrido duras pérdidas... y a lo largo de los meses, Shelby se había resignado a lo que parecía obvio.

Y ahora, aquella carta venía a sacudir su mundo, destruir sus preconceptos y arrojarlo sin advertencia a un universo completamente nuevo... y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era sentir el toque de Karin en sus manos o ver la mirada de emoción en sus ojos grises.

– Dios mío – suspiró la joven a falta de algo que expresara mejor sus sentimientos.

– Sigue leyendo – pidió Shelby en una voz casi inaudible.

Karin asintió y volvió a la lectura de la carta.

– "Comprendiendo las actuales dificultades que se presentan para la comunicación intercontinental y en perfecto conocimiento de la necesidad de reestablecer vínculos familiares en el presente contexto, aprovechamos para informarle que la Legación de Nueva Zelanda cuenta con equipos de comunicación capaces de establecer contacto entre esta ciudad y cualquier punto de Nueva Zelanda. El acceso a los mismos está disponible para cualquier ciudadano de Nueva Zelanda con la simple presentación de su pasaporte nacional..."

La joven sólo pausó una vez más, y luego retomó la lectura hasta detenerse en la firma que aparecía al pie de la misiva.

– "Cordialmente, Robert Bowman, senador por Nueva Zelanda" – leyó Karin, y se volvió para ver a su novio tras finalizar la frase. – Dan...

Shelby todavía no salía de su asombro; lo único que podía hacer el estupefacto oficial del Ejército era estar allí sentado con la mirada perdida, de tanto en tanto viendo sin ver a Karin, y sus labios moviéndose en un intento de formar palabras que no eran escuchadas por nadie... salvo una muy corta y muy concreta palabra que para él lo sintetizaba todo.

– Mamá...

– ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! – exclamó Karin mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a Shelby, tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más en un día que ya lo había tomado demasiadas veces por sorpresa.

Y la sorpresa del oficial del Ejército sólo creció cuando ella decidió que era un muy buen momento para demostrar su felicidad con uno de esos besos que solían dejarlo completamente desconectado del Universo.

Cuando Shelby recobró algo parecido a una cierta idea de donde se hallaba, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Karin demasiado cerca del suyo, y se perdió en un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con completo e incondicional amor.

– Te amo... – fue todo lo que pudo decir él.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa radiante seguida por un beso en los labios que dejó a Shelby con hambre de más... de mucho más... un hambre que él quiso calmar atrapando a su novia en un abrazo al que ella no puso objeción alguna.

Pero antes de poder perderse en las locuras del amor una vez más, Karin aprovechó para buscar la respuesta a una inquietud que sólo tenía desde hacía unos pocos instantes, pero que ahora era la incógnita más relevante de su vida.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la joven, y en sus palabras se coló una pena que sólo alguien que ha perdido a sus padres a temprana edad puede sentir.

Shelby sintió esa pena y buscó calmarla a como diera lugar... y la mejor opción que tenía a mano era besarla hasta quedar sin aliento... cosa que hizo sin perder ni un segundo de valioso tiempo.

Al terminar el beso, y satisfecho de ver en el rostro de Karin que no quedaba nada que pudiera ser confundido con pena, el capitán Daniel Shelby decidió justamente hacer algo acerca de lo que Karin le había preguntado.

– Esa carta...

– ¿Sí? – dijo la joven mientras se hacía a un lado para no estorbar a Shelby mientras se incorporaba.

– ¿Trae algún número telefónico?

Karin echó un nuevo vistazo a la carta y encontró lo que su novio quería saber.

– Sí...

– Márcalo, por favor – le pidió Dan a Karin, alcanzándole un teléfono inalámbrico con tanta rapidez que Karin no entendió qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

– ¿Qué?

– Me tiemblan las manos, Karin...

Ella miró la mano de Dan que estaba sosteniendo el teléfono y notó, para su asombro, que él estaba en lo cierto: la mano le temblaba visiblemente.

– Está bien... – accedió ella a tomar el teléfono, tras lo cual Shelby respiró aliviado.

Pero ese no fue el fin de las inquietudes del capitán Daniel Shelby, ya que debió pasar unos eternos segundos mientras veía a Karin marcando el número telefónico que aparecía en la carta, y después de eso vino la larga espera hasta que alguien en la Legación Senatorial de su patria atendiera el llamado, cosa que él pensó que jamás viviría para ver.

Hasta que notó, al ver los movimientos repentinos de Karin, que la llamada estaba siendo respondida.

– Un minuto, ya le paso – le dijo Karin a su interlocutor, pasándole luego el auricular del teléfono a su novio. – Amor...

Temblando, el capitán Shelby tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído como si no le quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo... aunque las fuerzas terminaron por llegarle cuando Karin lo tomó de la mano que le había quedado libre.

– Buenos--- buenos días – dijo finalmente Shelby en el teléfono, tragando saliva antes de seguir. – Mi nombre es Daniel Shelby, soy ciudadano de Nueva Zelanda...

****************************************************

**Lunes 8**** de octubre de 2012**

La espaciosa oficina del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida se veía curiosamente opresiva y amplia al mismo tiempo, como si su enormidad estuviera a punto de colapsar sobre el hombre que se sentaba tras el enorme escritorio principal.

Marcel Frédéric Pelletier, Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, llevaba ya una hora sentado frente a su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en el mismo y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, como si estuviera declarando la rendición ante un enemigo inexorable e imposible de detener.

El Primer Ministro estaba derrotado, abrumado, acosado y por sobre todas las cosas, cansado... terriblemente agotado ante la magnitud de los problemas y amenazas que se cerraban sobre él desde prácticamente el primer día que se hizo cargo del puesto. Una seguidilla interminable y multiforme de crisis, conspiraciones, movidas, jugadas y traiciones que hubieran probado la paciencia de un santo... y Marcel Pelletier no era un santo ni mucho menos alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia y resistencia.

Estaba llegando a los límites y lo sabía... casi tanto como sabía que no tenía una solución apropiada para el desafío que tenía frente a él.

La labor gubernamental estaba virtualmente paralizada desde que Pelletier, apelando a las facultades que le confería el estado de emergencia planetaria, suspendiera las sesiones del Senado por motivos de seguridad. Al margen de haber buenos motivos para considerar que el Senado estaba en riesgo, la suspensión impedía que en una eventual sesión de la cámara se debatiera la moción de censura que Draza Varankovic y sus asociados habían presentado hacía poco más de un mes.

Pero en apenas dos semanas, el Senado se reuniría para debatir la ley de Presupuesto, la cual había sido presentada en tiempo y forma por el Ministerio de Finanzas y la Oficina Planetaria de Presupuesto... y en esa ocasión, con sólo rechazar el proyecto de presupuesto el Senado de la Tierra Unida expulsaría a Pelletier y a sus ministros del Gobierno, sin siquiera tener que debatir la moción de Varankovic por adelantado.

Y el debate presupuestario era una sesión que ni el propio Pelletier podía suspender, sin importar la razón.

"_El cargo más poderoso del mundo_", gruñó el Primer Ministro de manera despectiva. "_Claro que sí... el monumento a la impotencia, debería llamarse..._"

Según la Carta Constitutiva, el Primer Ministro tenía a su cargo la gestión de la administración ordinaria del GTU, la conducción de las relaciones diplomáticas internas y externas, la ejecución de las leyes aprobadas por el Senado, la conducción del Consejo de la Tierra Unida y del Gabinete y la máxima autoridad sobre las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en su carácter de comandante en jefe; un cúmulo de responsabilidades que requerían la atención completa de cualquier persona que ejerciera el cargo... sólo que en medio de la crisis Pelletier no tenía tiempo ni de ocuparse de sus responsabilidades, menos aún de todos los otros problemas de los que él tenía en teoría que encargarse.

Por aquellos días un tifón especialmente violento estaba haciendo estragos en el Sudeste Asiático, Indonesia y la costa nororiental de Australia; había disturbios anti–Zentraedi en ciertas regiones de Europa y Sudamérica; las tensiones entre las regiones rusas del GTU y el Bloque Soviético amenazaban con escalar hasta enfrentamientos armados; faltaban suministros alimenticios y médicos en África y Asia; existían retrasos en el progreso de las obras de reconstrucción en buena parte del mundo; la tercera parte de la población mundial carecía de acceso a la mayoría de los servicios elementales o los tenía en grado limitado... y esos eran sólo algunos de los asuntos que requerían la atención urgente de los máximos niveles del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Pero Pelletier no podía hacer nada por esos problemas... porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir en el cargo y así poder, Dios mediante, dedicar todas sus energías a encontrar soluciones.

"_Malditos sean todos_", pensó el Primer Ministro. "_Malditos sean esos senadores traicioneros, malditos sean los periodistas por exagerarlo todo, malditos sean los terroristas por ser asesinos, malditos sean los Zentraedi por venir a arruinarlo todo y no tener la decencia de irse, malditos sean los militares por ser endemoniadamente cabeza duras, maldito sea Luan por haberme ofrecido este cargo mil veces maldito…y maldito mil veces yo por aceptarlo…_"

Pelletier sacudió la cabeza y respiró con fuerza. Tenía que controlarse y pensar claramente, tenía que esforzarse en encontrar una solución y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, para poder dedicarse a gobernar y no a alejar a esas malditas pirañas que le acosaban los talones.

Si los que impulsaban la moción de censura estaban siendo "aceitados" por una conveniente cantidad de dinero corporativo, eso traía una nueva dimensión a la situación. Pelletier era lo suficientemente despierto como para estar perfectamente al tanto que el senador promedio era la más eficiente manera que tenía la naturaleza para absorber dinero a cambio de favores... pero por más que supiera con qué bueyes araba, el Primer Ministro se resistía a ir por ahí ofreciendo a los senadores apoyo –financiero o de cualquier otra índole– para sus proyectos a cambio de permitir su supervivencia en el cargo.

Sería la última señal de debilidad... y no impediría que volvieran a intentar derribarlo más adelante.

El Primer Ministro volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus manos y se restregó los ojos, anhelando la posibilidad de dormir y dejar para otro día la resolución de su crisis... o quizás, en un arrebato de pensamiento mágico, esperar que el problema desapareciera cuando despertara.

Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Los problemas no desaparecen cuando se los ignora. Sólo desaparecen cuando se los reconoce, cuando se los enfrenta y cuando se los resuelve.

Y Pelletier iba a resolver el problema.

Quizás era hora de debatirlo bien con sus colaboradores más allegados.

Sin perder tiempo, Marcel Pelletier comenzó a marcar los números internos de los miembros más cercanos y relevantes del Gabinete para convocarlos a una reunión de planeamiento.

No había tiempo que perder.

****************************************************

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y entonces el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, hizo su entrada con el paso vivo y enérgico que era ya una marca registrada suya, a tal punto que el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi, su jefe de Estado Mayor y a la sazón inmerso en la lectura de unos documentos oficiales, sólo se anotició de la presencia del general cuando éste lo saludó.

– Buenos días, Giorgio.

– Buenos días, señor – contestó raudo el coronel Fierenzi, dejando de lado su anterior ensimismamiento. – ¿Cómo está hoy?

Prützmann no contestó sino hasta después de sentarse en su escritorio y dejar su maletín sobre el mismo. Luego, como vencido por un peso insoportable, el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, apoyando después su cabeza en sus propias manos.

– Podría estar mejor – gruñó Prützmann con resignación y disgusto que sólo duraron hasta que se decidió a encarar el día con energía. – ¿Qué hay para hoy?

Fierenzi extrajo rápidamente una hoja de papel de su propia carpeta y buscó con la mirada hasta dar con el primer ítem del cronograma de actividades de la fecha.

– A las 0930 horas, reunión con el brigadier Townsend acerca del nuevo plan de mantenimiento para los escuadrones de F-203.

– Cierto... Townsend – asintió el brigadier general, y la mención de aquel nombre le hizo pensar a Fierenzi que Prützmann sufría de un fulminante dolor de cabeza. – ¿Todavía tenemos los papeles?

– Todavía los tenemos, señor – respondió presto el coronel Fierenzi, alcanzándole a su superior unos documentos encarpetados en el clásico y burocrático formato militar. – Aquí los tiene.

Prützmann tomó la carpeta que Fierenzi le había alcanzado y leyó algunas hojas de manera desganada, para después cerrarla estrepitosamente y dejarla sobre su escritorio.

– Muy bien, Townsend a las nueve y media – recapituló el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea como cierre. – ¿Qué sigue?

– A las 1100 horas, conferencia con la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi, asesora de la Comisión Senatorial de Defensa---

– ¿Pariente suyo, coronel? – preguntó el general arqueando una ceja, y el coronel meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

– Algo así, señor… quinta prima lejana o algo por el estilo – explicó Fierenzi. – Su rama de la familia se mudó a otra región de Italia hace un par de siglos y el apellido cambió…

– Ajá… ¿qué viene después de la reunión con su tataraprima, coronel?

El coronel Fierenzi vio el siguiente ítem en su lista y contuvo un silbido triunfal.

– La junta del Consejo del Alto Mando a las 1230 horas, señor...

– Mierda.

El coronel Fierenzi hizo lo humanamente posible para disimular su sonrisa. Si hacía falta dejar en claro que las continuas desinteligencias entre el almirante Gloval y el general Prützmann habían evolucionado hasta convertirse en un desprecio en toda regla, al menos de parte del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea respecto de su máximo superior uniformado, el exabrupto intempestivo de Heinrich Prützmann fue la más clara confirmación.

Y por lo que estaba observando, las cosas no mejorarían sino que tenderían exactamente en sentido contrario.

Fierenzi sonrió. En ese caso, las cosas marchaban exactamente en la dirección que él quería.

– Paciencia, señor, es sólo una o dos veces por semana... – dijo el coronel en un tono contemporizador que ya sabía de antemano que no serviría para nada.

– Son más que suficientes – gruñó Prützmann sin disimular su irritación en lo absoluto. – Gloval me deja un mal sabor de boca durante días.

Respetuosamente, el coronel Fierenzi se mantuvo callado y expresó su coincidencia con unos leves asentimientos. Después de todo, no se trataba de revelarle a su superior militar que el desprecio que él sentía por el Supremo Comandante era un odio absoluto e inconmensurable en lo que hacía al Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea... un odio de tal magnitud que lo había llevado a hacer algunos arreglos con ciertos sectores políticos que no eran del agrado de Gloval.

Además, había que darle tiempo a Prützmann... con cómo estaba de ánimo, en poco tiempo más estaría completamente maduro como para ser de utilidad cuando se produjeran los... cambios... que los socios de Fierenzi tenían en mente para el GTU.

Por el momento, empero, había que mantenerse profesional, reservado y eficiente... y mover las fichas sin llamar demasiado la atención hacia él mismo.

– En fin, si hay que hacer de tripas corazón... – musitó resignado el brigadier general, quien hizo luego el esfuerzo de volver a parecer profesional e impasible ante su jefe de Estado Mayor. – ¿Te dieron algún temario especial para la junta de hoy?

– No, señor – negó Fierenzi. – Por lo que parece, se tratará de una reunión a agenda abierta.

Prützmann no dijo nada y se arrellanó en la silla de su escritorio, dejando que algunos segundos de aquella mañana se desperdiciaran impunemente hasta que volvió a hablarle a su jefe de Estado Mayor.

– ¿Algo más, Giorgio?

Fierenzi reprimió una sonrisa triunfal: el momento de mover algunas fichas había llegado, y por lo que parecía, no tendría muchos problemas en hacer esos movimientos...

– Acerca de su recorrida por las Bases Aéreas del Sudoeste...

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió con cautela el general Prützmann, notando que Fierenzi endurecía la postura como solía hacerlo cada vez que había un tema difícil por discutir.

Afortunadamente para Fierenzi, Prützmann todavía no sabía distinguir cuando se trataba de una postura genuina y cuando era una simple actuación.

– Creo que sería conveniente adelantar el recorrido.

– ¿Por qué?

El coronel se acomodó en su propio asiento y miró con franqueza al Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, señal para Prützmann de que se trataba de un asunto que era cuestión de discreción y no necesariamente de obligación militar.

– Para empezar, ciertas cuestiones de conveniencia para el personal de esas bases – comenzó a explicar el coronel con su habitual, si bien exagerada para la ocasión, meticulosidad. – Tengo entendido que en pocos días más tendrán que empezar un mantenimiento y reacondicionamiento general, y me parece apropiado que no lo demoremos demasiado tiempo más. Si podemos adelantar esta visita, más rápido podrán comenzar con los arreglos.

– Suena bien – coincidió Prützmann. – ¿Y qué más?

– Creo que sería conveniente que usted esté de regreso en la capital para cuando el Presupuesto comience a discutirse... – sugirió el jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea con un leve tinte conspirativo en su voz. – Con cómo están las cosas, quizás haga falta pelear cada crédito a capa y espada.

– Coincido contigo – le respondió su superior tras pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos, más como formalismo que como reflexión seria. – ¿Para cuándo podríamos adelantar el viaje?

– Podemos pasarlo para la próxima semana, señor – respondió Fierenzi sin perder el tiempo. – Mi equipo ya ha organizado un plan alternativo en ese sentido.

El brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann no dijo nada y dejó que por unos instantes sólo hubiera silencio en su oficina, sin percatarse de que su parsimonia estaba llevando a su jefe de Estado Mayor a un paroxismo nervioso que sólo empeoraba con el paso del tiempo.

– Excelente – resolvió finalmente el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, y sus palabras cortaron el silencio como si hubieran sido una sierra eléctrica. – Haz los arreglos, Giorgio... adelantamos el viaje.

Luego de respirar aliviado, el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi, Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, sonrió triunfalmente para sus adentros al escuchar la decisión del general Prützmann. Al menos aquella etapa del plan estaba completamente resuelta, y a menos que Murphy interviniera para arruinarlo todo, el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea (y su Jefe de Estado Mayor) estarían lejos de la capital cuando...

Bueno, no estarían allí cuando la fiesta comenzara.

– Por supuesto, general – respondió con cortesía el coronel, y después de asentir el general Prützmann se dispuso a continuar con los asuntos a discutir.

– ¿Qué más hay para hoy?

El coronel volvió a abrir su carpeta para retomar el cronograma de actividades; podía haber resuelto su asunto de interés, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera que cumplir con el resto de los deberes militares que su cargo le imponía.

– Bueno...

****************************************************

**Martes 9**** de octubre de 2012**

A pesar de ser una persona eminentemente racional, la comandante Lisa Hayes tenía mucha confianza en sus instintos, y había adquirido la sana costumbre de prestar más atención cuando sus instintos insistían en alertarla de algo malo, especialmente cuando a simple vista nada preanunciaba desastres en el futuro inmediato.

Ese día era uno en el que sus instintos de amenaza estaban exacerbados, al punto que cualquiera que la viera la habría encontrado muy similar a una gacela que sabe que los depredadores naturales andaban rondándola.

Y a pesar de que ninguna de las noticias que estaba recibiendo en la Central justificaba aquella sensación de amenaza, la molesta emoción no parecía dispuesta a dejar de atormentarla, de modo que la comandante Lisa Hayes se resignó a continuar aquella jornada soportando esa negra nube de malos presentimientos sobrevolándola.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan alerta?

La respuesta le llegaría a Lisa poco antes de las once de la mañana.

Estaba ella en el módulo de la Central de Operaciones, departiendo amigablemente con Claudia Grant sobre ciertas cuestiones personales de las vidas de ambas, además de tratar los asuntos oficiales de sus responsabilidades militares, cuando la puerta de acceso al módulo se abrió para dejar entrar a una figura alta y delgada que portaba gorra blanca y un inconfundible uniforme azul de almirante.

– Buenos días – dijo el almirante Henry Gloval.

"_Ahí tienes tu mal presentimiento, Lisa_", dijo para sus adentros y con desconsuelo la comandante Hayes antes de devolver el saludo al almirante y procurar ir al grano lo antes posible.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, almirante?

– Quisiera hablar un minuto con usted, comandante Hayes – contestó el almirante, levantando la mirada para recorrer todo el módulo de mando en un rápido vistazo. – En privado.

– Por supuesto, señor – le contestó Lisa, mirando luego a Claudia. – Tiene la Central, comandante Grant.

– Entendido – contestó Claudia, quien aprovechó una momentánea distracción del almirante para darle una mirada de conmiseración a su amiga.

Silenciosamente, Lisa agradeció el gesto y abandonó la Central siguiendo los pasos de Gloval... y a cada paso que ella daba por el corredor, la sensación de inminente amenaza se tornaba más y más opresiva...

Al momento de llegar a la oficina del Supremo Comandante, que por alguna razón se le hizo ominosa hasta lo insoportable a Lisa, la sensación de amenaza se volvió algo tan espantoso que prácticamente le oprimía el pecho a la joven mujer.

El almirante caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la gran silla, dejándose descansar por un segundo antes de ofrecerle a Lisa la cortesía más elemental.

– Tome asiento, comandante.

Lisa aceptó la oferta y esperó con aliento entrecortado y pulso cada vez más acelerado a que Gloval le diera la mala noticia. No había duda para ella que toda esa sensación se debía a lo que Gloval estaba a punto de decirle, sin mencionar que ella ya identificaba la oficina personal del almirante como el sitio en donde las peores pesadillas se convertían en "órdenes" y en crueles realidades para ella.

A pesar de todo, ella se sentía extrañamente segura ante lo que vendría, quizás porque tanto presentimiento terrible la había endurecido para cuando el momento llegó.

Sin embargo, Lisa no pudo sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando el almirante Gloval dijo aquella frase tan sencilla y a la vez tan terrible.

– Tengo una nueva misión para usted.

– ¿Señor?

Gloval se movió un poco en su asiento y esos breves segundos de espera despedazaron la momentánea calma de Lisa Hayes, sumiéndola en un torbellino de frenéticas especulaciones y creciente ira que sólo empeoró cuando el almirante le comunicó lo que tenía en mente.

– Dentro de unos días, usted embarcará en un transbordador que la llevará junto a un equipo de investigadores de Interpol al Armor-04.

"_Al espacio... esta vez me envía al espacio..._" pensó Lisa, y la inquietud fue cediendo paso a algo que nunca había sentido frente al almirante, excepto en breves destellos.

Ira.

– ¿Qué se espera que haga, señor? – preguntó ella con una voz inusual y peligrosamente tranquila, dadas las circunstancias.

– Que sirva de enlace entre los investigadores y el personal del Armor-04, comandante – explicó el almirante. – Fuera de eso, sus labores estarán detalladas en las órdenes oficiales que le haré llegar.

Mientras el almirante se tomaba unos segundos para ordenar algunos papeles y buscar algo que complementara las órdenes verbales que acababa de darle a Lisa, la joven oficial sentía que la rabia estaba venciendo sus defensas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llevándola sin resistencias por un torrente de furia que explotaría en poco tiempo más.

No tenía derecho... podía ser el almirante, podía ser su superior y podía ser lo más cercano a un padre que le quedaba en el mundo, pero Henry Gloval no era quién para exigir de ella tantos sacrificios y someterla a ella –y a Rick– a una nueva y dolorosa separación cuando todavía no se habían recuperado del todo de la última.

La furia sólo creció cuando notó, en un raro arrebato de fría reflexión, que si la enviaban al espacio no habría forma de que ella y Rick pudieran comunicarse telefónicamente... y en un arrebato de insensata rabia, ella culpó a Gloval por quitarle hasta esa posibilidad con la misión que le encomendaba.

Nunca antes Lisa había pensado siquiera en objetar una orden, pero todo tenía un límite. Y el límite de la comandante Elizabeth Claire Hayes acababa de ser alcanzado por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?

A Gloval ese pedido lo tomó un tanto desguarnecido, pero no vio nada inconveniente en aceptarlo.

– Concedido.

Lisa asintió y después inquirió con una voz extrañamente calma:

– ¿Por qué yo?

Esta vez el almirante se sobresaltó visiblemente, incorporándose un poco más en su asiento, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Lisa se le adelantó, percibiendo correctamente la inquietud del almirante y decidiendo que no iba a perder tiempo cuando podía resolverla cuanto antes.

– Pregunto por qué se me asigna a esta misión cuando no ha pasado una semana desde que volví de la anterior.

– ¿Perdón?

– Con todo respeto, señor, he hecho mi parte con creces en labores para las que no estoy completamente calificada. Soy una oficial táctica, señor, no una investigadora criminal – le contestó Lisa, sintiendo que la furia que llevaba tanto tiempo contenida fluía irrefrenable ahora que le había dado cauce. – Hace apenas una semana que regresé de Nueva Macross después de pasar tres semanas en asignación en Denver ¿y ahora va a enviarme al espacio por tiempo indefinido?

El rostro de Gloval había empalidecido tanto ante la sorprendente virulencia de Lisa que su gorra parecía oscura en comparación. La boca del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estaba abierta y congelada en una mueca de incredulidad, y todo su ser era incapaz de procesar y asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a él.

Y esa estupefacción de Gloval fue el pie necesario para que una Lisa Hayes que seguía al ritmo de la adrenalina continuara con su protesta.

– Odio decir esto, señor, pero no es justo para mí en lo personal y en lo profesional, no es justo para la comandante Grant, que tiene que hacerse cargo de mis propias funciones en mi ausencia y no es justo para el personal de la Central de Operaciones que está bajo mi responsabilidad – continuó Lisa, rematando con una pregunta que la sorprendió tanto a ella como al propio almirante Gloval. – ¿Se me está castigando?

La última acusación golpeó a Gloval como si fuera una bofetada, y al almirante le tomó unos buenos segundos recuperarse del impacto... pero cuando lo hizo, las propias emociones que su rostro delgado y apergaminado dejaban entrever fueron lo bastante intensas como para detener a Lisa a mitad de su diatriba y hacerle recordar que, a fin de cuentas, estaba hablando con el Supremo Comandante.

Y esa impresión se reforzó cuando escuchó el tono en el que Gloval le contestó.

– ¿Por qué habría de estar castigándola, comandante Hayes?

"_¿Lo que pasó el día de la ley marcial, tal vez?_" gritó Lisa en la paz y seguridad de su mente.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, la joven no contestó; era como si todo su empuje hubiera desaparecido en el aire, dejándola sola frente a una tormenta que la iba a consumir.

Pero a pesar de todo, Lisa se mantuvo firme y su mirada no abandonó los ojos de Gloval ni por un segundo... ella estaba siendo tremendamente franca y no deseaba que al almirante le quedaran dudas de que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Y así, dos personalidades muy fuertes se medían por primera vez en un enfrentamiento.

El almirante continuó con su devolución, ganando impulso con cada frase que salía de su boca.

– La estoy enviando a esta misión porque usted es una oficial de mi extrema confianza y necesitaré a alguien en quien confiar allá arriba.

Sólo por un segundo, la comandante Hayes sintió las palabras de Gloval como un golpe lacerante, pero rápidamente se recuperó y continuó manteniéndose firme... aunque en su interior empezaba a sentir un leve remordimiento.

– Si usted desea protestar la orden, comandante, está en su derecho y así constará en el reporte de la misión y en su legajo personal – prosiguió Gloval con una frialdad que Lisa jamás había oído dirigida hacia ella. – Pero quiero además que sepa que esta es una misión de la máxima importancia... creemos que sólo así podremos dilucidar si lo que usted y el mayor Satori encontraron en Denver es realidad o no.

– Mi responsabilidad, señor---

– ¡Su responsabilidad es hacia el servicio militar, comandante Hayes! – le replicó airado el almirante, poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio y alzándose varios centímetros por encima de Lisa. – Jamás pensé que tendría que recordarle a usted eso.

Esta vez el golpe fue más duro y Lisa lo sintió con toda su fuerza. En la voz de Gloval no sólo había reproche; había rabia... y una pizca de decepción.

A pesar de todo lo que ella sentía, todavía respetaba y apreciaba al almirante, y sentir que lo decepcionaba era algo que le dolía más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a reconocer en el momento.

– Usted es una oficial militar, comandante Hayes, y cualquier consideración que tenga queda sujeta a lo que su deber y su responsabilidad demandan de usted – siguió aleccionándola el almirante, y mientras lo hacía su mirada parecía llamear. – Su deber y su responsabilidad está en salvaguardar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y a sus ciudadanos de cualquier amenaza doméstica o exterior, y en estos momentos se le está ordenando que cumpla con su responsabilidad en una forma que quizás no sea la que usted mejor conozca, pero es aquella en la que se la necesita.

Por más que Gloval no dijera absolutamente nada más, la tensión reinaba en la oficina, y los dos oficiales seguían enfrentándose, esta vez en un duelo silencioso de voluntades y emociones. Un duelo que era además doloroso en grado sumo, pues era la primera vez en que dos personas que se respetaban y apreciaban mucho se veían de lados opuestos de una discusión.

Y eso se hacía sentir.

Lisa pensó en mil cosas más que podía decirle a Gloval, y con cómo se sentía ella, seguramente no habría sentido ningún remordimiento en decírselas. Pero había algo que no podía ignorar, sin importar su estado de ánimo: sea lo que fuere, ella tenía un deber que cumplir, y aún con todo lo que sentía, aún con todo el dolor que sabía que esa decisión le provocaría, el camino que se abría ante ella era uno solo.

– ¿Cuándo debo partir, señor? – preguntó ella con una calma que de ninguna manera invalidaba lo que se había dicho en esa oficina.

El almirante hizo un esfuerzo por responderle con la misma calma, y en honor a la verdad lo halló más difícil que cualquier otra cosa.

– Dentro de dos días.

– Entendido – se limitó a decir Lisa, mirando luego a Gloval a los ojos antes de decir. – Una cosa más, señor.

– ¿Sí?

– Deseo que conste que protesto oficialmente la orden.

La temperatura en la sala descendió perceptiblemente, y por unos instantes todo hizo suponer que volvería a estallar el enfrentamiento entre Lisa y el almirante.

Pero esta vez no ocurriría así.

– Su protesta ha sido anotada, comandante Hayes. Al finalizar su turno de servicio, se reportará a mi oficina para discutir los particulares de la misión – le contestó Gloval con voz peligrosamente glacial. – Retírese.

El saludo militar que Lisa le dedicó a Gloval antes de abandonar la oficina fue tan frío, correcto y puntilloso que cualquiera lo habría tomado por un insulto.

Y quizás lo fue, pensó Gloval cuando quedó solo en la oficina.

****************************************************

– ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

La fuerza del grito casi hizo que Lisa Hayes cerrara los ojos y retrocediera, pero ella todavía tenía fuerzas para soportar el estallido... aunque a cada segundo que pasaba, esas fuerzas disminuían, dejándola más débil y más acongojada en el campo de batalla que apenas un rato antes había sido la sala de estar de la casa de ambos.

Y la razón de la progresiva debilidad de Lisa en la cuestión era sencilla: ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con Rick Hunter en lo que decía, aunque las circunstancias los pusieran a los dos en lados opuestos de una misma discusión.

En realidad no era así: Rick necesitaba explotar desde el momento mismo en que ella le avisara de la nueva orden de Gloval enviándola al espacio, y ella sabía bien que si Rick no descargaba por algún lado lo antes posible, la explosión vendría después y de peor manera.

Y si para salvar a Rick de su propia ira ella tenía que hacer el papel de blanco, pues ella lo hacía gustosa.

– Dios, no... esto no puede... tienes que estar bromeando – exclamó Rick, a cada segundo más presa de la incredulidad, hasta que una nueva explosión lo atacó. – ¡¿Otra asignación por tiempo indefinido?!

– Rick...

– ¡¿Y en el espacio?! – bramó el piloto, levantando los brazos al cielo como buscando a alguien a quien estrangular, para después fulminar a Lisa con la mirada y la palabra. – ¿Qué demonios quiere ese hombre de ti?

Lisa no sólo no pudo contestarle sino que no atinó a hacer nada para detener al piloto mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del uniforme –la misma chaqueta que minutos antes había colgado de una silla tras regresar de la Base Aérea– y caminaba con paso furioso hacia la puerta de calle de la casa.

– ¿A donde vas? – quiso saber ella cuando vio que Rick tomaba en sus manos las llaves de la casa y las metía en la cerradura.

– Voy al SDF-1.

– ¿Para qué?

– Voy a hablar con Gloval – le contestó Rick sin darse vuelta para mirarla. – Voy a explicarle unas cuantas cosas. Y si no entiende, se las explico lo más claro que pueda.

– Rick, no estarás hablando en serio.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y su rostro estaba enrojecido de ira, lo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran dos relámpagos de furia azul.

– ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!

Ella se acercó a él, tratando de contener su propio y devastador enojo al tiempo que hacía lo que podía para calmar la furia de Rick.

– Rick, entiendo que estés enojado, pero---

– ¡¿Enojado?! – replicó el piloto, con una cara que era una máscara infernal de ira. – ¡NI SIQUIERA EMPIEZO A ESTAR ENOJADO!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lisa Hayes no vio a Rick Hunter con amor o dulzura, sino con miedo... un miedo sordo y enloquecido que prometía quemarla por completo, mientras el joven caminaba hacia ella tan lentamente como antes había caminado con celeridad hacia la puerta.

– Nadie, nadie en esta ciudad, en este planeta, puede dudar de lo que te has sacrificado por el servicio, Lisa. Nadie puede siquiera atreverse a decir que no has hecho tu parte porque no sólo yo lo mataría, sino todos los que te conocen – dijo él, un poco más calmado tras ver lo mucho que la había asustado. – Pero eso no significa que tengas que matarte permanentemente cada vez que te lo ordenen, amor.

Lisa intentó hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a formarse en sus labios, como si ella misma no quisiera decir aquellas palabras que sabía que no servirían para nada, y la combinación de impotencia y rabia hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sólo gracias a su enorme voluntad pudo Lisa evitar romper en llanto, pero no consiguió que su voz no sonara quebradiza y estremecida cuando finalmente dijo aquella única y cruel razón.

– Rick, es mi deber.

Rick la miró en silencio, como procesando aquellas palabras... y su cara parecía la de alguien que estaba a punto de asfixiarse.

– Siempre es el deber, ¿no? La palabrita mágica – respondió el piloto, dándole a la palabra "deber" una connotación sagrada, demoníaca y despectiva a la vez. – ¡Gloval te explota y antes de que digas algo, te invoca el "deber" y eso hace que todo esté bien en el mundo!

– ¡No es así y lo sabes! – se defendió Lisa, sin saber precisamente bien por qué habría de defenderse de algo que en el fondo sabía que era real. – El almirante---

– ¡Casi mueres las dos veces que te mandó en misión! ¿Qué quieres, darle otra oportunidad de matarte? – bramó Rick. – ¡Cielo santo, Lisa, deja de defenderlo!

Ella no supo qué decir al respecto, y por una milésima de segundo pensó en responder a través de una cachetada. ¿Defender a Gloval? ¿Eso pensaba Rick que hacía ella? Era evidente que el piloto estaba totalmente cegado por la furia como para decir eso... pero de ahí a decir que ella estaba defendiendo a Gloval cuando ella estaba más enfurecida con el almirante que el propio Rick, había un trecho muy grande como para ser tomado en serio.

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar... ¿estaba realmente excusando al almirante, aunque sea inconscientemente por las órdenes que le daba?

¿Por qué?

¿Porque era lo más cercano a un padre que le quedaba en el mundo?

Y aún si era así, ¿tenía derecho Gloval a hacer lo que les estaba haciendo, al margen de su rango y puesto militar?

¿O lo disculpaba como una manera de poner toda aquella situación completamente fuera de la culpa de alguien... quizás para que Rick no se enfadara con ella?

De cualquier manera, esos pensamientos hicieron muy poco por calmar la angustia de Lisa Hayes.

– Deja de defenderlo... –continuaba diciendo él. – No importa lo que digas, no puedes defenderlo.

– Rick, no puedo ignorar mi deber... – intentó defenderse ella al tiempo que sentía que se le partía el corazón. – No puedo acatar las órdenes que me gustan e ignorar las que no me gustan...

– ¿Tu deber? – volvió a repetir él exasperado, y luego intentó calmarse antes de seguir con la discusión. – Hay cientos de miles de oficiales militares en todo el mundo... Gloval alguna vez podría hacer que "tu deber" fuera el deber de otro, ¿no te parece?

– ¿Crees que querría alejarme otra vez? – le replicó ella con exasperación y dolor, y un muy inusual impulso por moler a palos a Rick afloró en lo más íntimo de su ser ante la acusación del piloto. – Ahora que te tengo cerca y todo para mí, ¿crees que quiero ir al espacio?

La mirada de Rick se tornó suplicante.

– Entonces no vayas.

– Sabes que así no funcionan las cosas, Rick.

– Entonces haz que funcionen así – demandó el piloto de manera terminante, y una vez más el fulgor de la ira iluminó sus ojos. – Porque con cómo están funcionando ahora, Gloval podrá resolver sus problemas pero nos están creando un problema tras otro a nosotros dos.

Él se acercó a ella y tímidamente la envolvió en un abrazo. El abrazo comenzó siendo leve, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para tocarla luego de todo el griterío al que la había sometido. Ella no dijo nada, sino que al sólo contacto de sus brazos inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho del piloto, concediéndole el permiso que él había insinuado... y al instante sintió que los labios de Rick se posaban en su cabeza para besarla con tristeza, y escuchó con dolor las palabras tristes con las que Rick remató su argumento.

– Y la verdad es que no lo merecemos, amor... no después de todo lo que hicimos.

Lisa levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Rick, que la miraban con una tristeza que su voz apenas había alcanzado a dejar entrever... y si ella antes se había sentido demolida por la furia del piloto y devastada por su impotencia, ahora ella sentía que su corazón se destrozaba al ver el desconsuelo en aquellos ojos azules que amaba.

– No eres un robot, Lisa... – dijo Rick en voz baja, besando la frente de Lisa y recorriendo su cabello con una mano temblorosa. – No puedes poner tu vida en suspenso cada vez que Gloval te manda al otro lado del mundo.

Ella trató de sonreírle, de hacer cualquier cosa para borrar la tristeza del rostro de Rick, y le hubiera prometido lo que fuera con tal de alegrarlo y de alegrarse ella misma, pero no podía. No podía borrar lo que había ocurrido y no podía borrar las órdenes recibidas como si jamás hubieran existido, porque no podía concebir la idea de mentirle al mundo y de mentirle a ella misma.

Y verse impedida de dejar de hacer algo que odiaba tan sólo porque se trataba de su deber hacía que el alma de Lisa anhelara gritar hasta desmoronarse.

– Ojalá fuera así, Rick...

– Mi Lisa Hayes, siempre tan sacrificada y abnegada, tan profesional, tan honesta... – comenzó a recitar Rick, una tenue y pálida parodia de sonrisa en los labios, mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro lloroso de la comandante Hayes. – La mujer de la que me enamoré.

– Tonto – le contestó ella, besando la mano de Rick al tiempo que se secaba una lágrima de dolor. – Adulador, histérico, gritón...

– Lisa, no me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles.

Él supo lo que se venía antes de que Lisa dijera algo; lo vio en sus ojos que se entrecerraban, lo sintió en el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras acomodaba su posición... y lo confirmó al escuchar tres palabras casi susurrantes que le hicieron olvidar por un instante el sufrimiento que lo invadía.

– Es la idea.

Instantes después, Rick sintió los labios suaves de Lisa besando los suyos, y su mundo de dolor se desvaneció en un festival de luces, sensaciones y emociones. Él ya estaba flotando, dejándose llevar por todo lo que ocurría al compás y al ritmo de los labios de Lisa, que lo conducían en un beso tan hermoso y frágil como triste... y como un náufrago, él se aferró de ese beso como si fuera su única posibilidad de sobrevivir en el mar hostil e implacable de la vida que ambos habían elegido.

Él se aferró a ella, la quería sentir completamente para él, quería resguardarla, mantenerla junto a él para siempre... inmortalizar aquel momento de paz para alejar el fantasma tan temido y tan odiado de la separación, pero a la vez sentía a la tristeza como un sutil veneno que convertía aquella experiencia maravillosa en una parodia de tal. Era como si estuviera besando a un fantasma... y con cada segundo que pasaba la tristeza se volvía imposible de soportar.

Rick separó sus labios de los de Lisa y recostó su frente en la de ella, quedándose con los ojos cerrados por un instante. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes tan tristes como los suyos, pero en los que todavía podía ver algo del fulgor que lo había enamorado tanto tiempo atrás.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – quiso saber ella, rematando la pregunta con un rápido beso en los labios.

Cómo quiso él poder calmarla y decirle que estaba todo bien... cómo quiso ser capaz de formar una sonrisa y pretender que todo había pasado... cómo quiso él ser capaz de mentirle en ese instante y sujetarse de la mentira como si fuera su única escapatoria.

Pero no podía mentirle. No podía mentirle a ella más que lo que él podía negarse a sí mismo.

Y con congoja infinita, él le respondió con una única, dolorosa y completamente sincera palabra.

– No.

Ella se estremeció y pareció estar a punto de romper en llanto, llegando incluso a tratar de zafarse del abrazo y dejar de hacer sufrir a ambos, pero él todavía tuvo la presencia de ánimo como para retenerla y convencerla, con un beso rápido y triste, de que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir juntos.

Y ella aceptó la invitación, dejándose encandilar por la magia breve del momento, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y trató de reabrir el diálogo.

– Rick, yo...

– No tienes nada que decir... – la interrumpió él, desviando la mirada como si no fuera digno de verla. – Discúlpame, por favor, no debí gritarte.

Y ante eso, ella no podía sino darle toda la razón, lo cual hizo no sin una buena y necesaria dosis de reproche.

– No debiste.

Él pareció resentir el comentario, pero aceptó lo que le tocaba aceptar e inhaló con fuerza para recobrar el aliento.

– Por eso... – trató Rick de hilar una frase coherente. – Es que me enferma, amor... me enferma que siempre tengas que ser tú.

Volvió el piloto a besarla en la frente y volvió ella a estremecerse como si fuera la primera vez, al punto de desear que él no la soltara jamás... y si él era su Universo, sus palabras eran todo lo que importaba en su vida.

– Eres una oficial de operaciones tácticas, no una... bueno, lo que sea que Gloval ande necesitando esta semana.

Eso bastó para arrancarle a Lisa una fugaz y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual fue para Rick como ver el Sol luego de un invierno eterno de dolor.

Y fue lo que ambos necesitaban.

– Tú tienes mejor relación con el almirante – dijo él con recelo. – Podrías explicárselo alguna vez, ¿no?

– Lo hice.

Rick retrocedió por un instante, mirándola con sorpresa y desconcierto. Era claro que para él, la sola idea de que Lisa hiciera una crítica u objeción a una orden recibida era tan inconcebible como la idea de hallar fuego helado, y su cara abandonó la mueca de tristeza por una muy entretenida –al menos para Lisa– expresión de absoluta confusión.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirmó ella con una extraña sensación de orgullo encendiendo lo que el dolor había extinguido. – Hasta protesté la orden.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron como platos, y la mandíbula le quedó colgando como si ya los músculos de la cara no pudieran sostenerla más... y luego una pregunta que tenía iguales partes de fascinación e incredulidad escapó de su boca con un tono que ella jamás le había escuchado.

– ¡¿Que tú qué?!

Inmediatamente y antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, Rick comenzó a escudriñar con ojo clínico a su novia, recorriéndola con la mirada y examinando detenidamente su cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo que se le había aparecido y que luego escapó de su vista.

Y tanta actividad, naturalmente no pasó inadvertida para Lisa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Buscando la cicatriz – contestó el piloto mientras miraba con suma atención detrás de la oreja izquierda de Lisa.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– La cicatriz del agujero por donde te entró el alien – contestó el piloto, terminando la búsqueda para mirar a su novia a los ojos. – Tú no eres mi Lisa Hayes.

El piloto terminó de buscar "la cicatriz" y miró a Lisa a los ojos antes de explicar su inusual comportamiento.

– Mi Lisa Hayes nunca _jamás_ protesta las órdenes.

– Tonto de los mil demonios – gruñó ella medio en serio y medio en broma, permitiéndose una leve risa antes de devolverle favores al piloto. – Si me puse así es porque tú me estás influenciando.

– ¿Entonces vas a ir al espacio?

Ella asintió lentamente y él suspiró con resignación.

– Entonces no te estoy influenciando lo suficiente.

– Lo lamento, Rick, pero así son las cosas – sentenció ella, y por más que no deseaba nada más en el mundo excepto besarlo, se abstuvo de hacerlo. – Odio que sean así tanto como tú, pero no puedo hacerme a un lado...

– Lo sé – dijo él con algo de culpa. – En el fondo, siempre lo supe...

– ¿Entonces para qué me discutiste tanto?

El piloto se encogió de hombros, dando toda la impresión de ser un niño travieso.

– Porque si no lo hacía, iba a explotar.

Rick intentó sonreír una vez más, pero sus intentos fracasaron estrepitosamente, hasta que, resignado, se separó del abrazo de Lisa y desvió la mirada. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él carraspeó y trató de explicarle al amor de su vida en pocas palabras lo que le estaba ocurriendo... y a cada palabra que decía, Rick se sentía cada vez más miserable.

– Sigo enojado, Lisa... y me parece que voy a estar así de enojado hasta que vuelvas.

Aún sin mirarla, él supo que ella estaba devastada... y precisamente por eso, no se volvió a verla, por temor a empeorar lo que para él ya era un infierno en vida.

– Creo... creo que voy a ducharme – se excusó el piloto, sin atreverse a mirar a Lisa a los ojos. – Me duele la cabeza.

Ella lo miró alejarse y no intentó detenerlo, pues no tenía fuerzas ni como para moverse ella misma. Así, sobrepasada por el dolor y la impotencia, Lisa observó a Rick alejándose de ella hacia el baño, sin que se volteara para verla, sin decir absolutamente nada... simplemente se estaba yendo, dándole la espalda...

Hasta que llegó al umbral del baño, y entonces, él giró levemente la cabeza y le dijo una única frase que Lisa Hayes captó a la perfección.

– La ducha siempre está disponible cuando quieras venir, amor.

La sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Lisa Hayes por un segundo, dándole a ella la esperanza de acabar ese día amargo aunque sea con una pequeña alegría.

– Ahí voy – le contestó ella, sin privarse de lanzarle una pequeña broma. – Todo sea por ahorrar agua, ¿eh?

Cuando ella llegó al lado de él, Rick la tomó una vez más en brazos y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

****************************************************

**Miércoles 10**** de octubre de 2012**

– ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Miriya Sterling con ansiedad, y la mujer sentada frente a ella sintió la urgencia de calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Si le pedían a la doctora Valerie Cascio que nombrara una virtud que ella creyera poseer en gran medida, la primera en ser nombrada habría sido la paciencia.

Sin embargo, en ciertos días la doctora Cascio sentía que su dotación de paciencia era puesta peligrosamente al límite de desaparecer... y coincidentemente, muchos de esos días eran aquellos en los que tenía que hacerse cargo de atender a su paciente más especial.

En honor a la verdad, no era culpa de Miriya Sterling. La oficial Zentraedi hacía lo imposible por sobrellevar su embarazo con dignidad y calma, pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que no sólo estaba brutalmente poco preparada para la maternidad, sino que también era la primera mujer de su especie en concebir un hijo. El cúmulo de inseguridades, ansiedades y temores era demasiado para cualquiera, e incluso una persona naturalmente disciplinada como Miriya Sterling se veía sobrepasada por todo lo que ocurría con su cuerpo y con su estado de ánimo.

Y siendo que Valerie Cascio era la mujer encargada de acompañar y supervisar la gestación de la criatura que Miriya llevaba en su vientre, era perfectamente lógico y comprensible que la futura madre recurriera a la facultativa cada vez que tuviera una duda o inquietud... y que Miriya considerara a Cascio como la fuente suprema de conocimiento respecto de la maternidad.

Sumado al estado de ánimo que tenía Miriya, eso significaba que cada consulta médica se transformaba en una frenética maratón de preguntas y consultas para las que la doctora muchas veces no tenía la capacidad de responderlas a todas a la velocidad a la que Miriya quería...

Y eso exacerbaba la ansiedad de Miriya... y hacía que la doctora Cascio sintiera que su paciencia desaparecía, arrastrada por la adrenalina de la joven mujer embarazada que se sentaba con su esposo del otro lado del escritorio.

– Calculo que una o dos semanas más – contestó la doctora Cascio, sin imaginarse que la leve vaguedad de su contestación pondría a su paciente aún más ansiosa.

– ¡¿Falta mucho?!

Ante el nuevo estallido de nervios de Miriya, Maximilian Sterling posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa y trató de hablarle con calma y tranquilidad.

– Miriya...

– Tú no eres el que tiene esto en el vientre, Maximilian – replicó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su muy abultado vientre antes de devolver su atención a la ginecóloga. – ¿Doctora?

Cascio suspiró resignada, tratando después de poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– No falta mucho, Miriya – le contestó finalmente la doctora, explicando luego el porqué de su respuesta imprecisa. – La fecha concreta es algo que nunca sabemos hasta que llega, pero...

Los ojos verdes de la Zentraedi miraban a Cascio como si fuera lo único que importaba en el Universo.

– ¿Pero?

– Si me pides una opinión, yo no le doy más de diez días – aventuró la doctora. – Doce como demasiado.

Una vez más la doctora sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa de genuina alegría mientras miraba el vientre de Miriya, que ya se veía como el de cualquier mujer que estuviera en su noveno mes.

– De hecho, no me sorprendería que este bebé esté ansioso por salir... – dijo entonces Cascio, y su sonrisa fue aún más grande.

Miriya le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño, haciendo que Cascio se preguntara cómo diablos podía ella combinar ambos gestos y dar la impresión de estar feliz y enfurruñada al mismo tiempo.

– A juzgar por las patadas... – dijo la Zentraedi mientras se tomaba el vientre con las dos manos – espero que tenga razón.

La doctora sonrió para acompañar el chiste, y después se puso a ordenar algunos papeles... aunque en realidad se estaba preparando para una parte que iba a ser extremadamente difícil.

Por lo general, lo que Cascio iba a pedir de Miriya no sería gran problema en caso de tratar con cualquier otra paciente, pero la doctora tenía todavía muy fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de lo que costó lograr que Miriya aceptara una suspensión de las actividades de vuelo mientras durara el embarazo, y por lo que ella conocía de su paciente, lo que le estaba por pedir iba a provocar una reacción tanto o más dura de parte de su paciente.

Y sin embargo, la doctora conocía su deber; primero que todo estaba la salud y seguridad de la madre y de la criatura, consideraciones que estaban en un plano aún superior en un embarazo tan especial como el que ella estaba supervisando.

Así que, berrinche o no berrinche, la doctora Valerie Cascio haría lo que tenía que hacer. Y efectivamente, la doctora comenzó directamente a tratar el tema en cuanto terminó de "ordenar" sus papeles.

– Normalmente esperaría a las primeras contracciones, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales...

– Doctora, tiemblo cuando me habla de "circunstancias especiales" y eso ya es mucho decir – le respondió la Zentraedi, y Cascio efectivamente la vio estremecerse. – ¿Qué pasa?

La doctora se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz y miró a su paciente a los ojos, como para que no quedaran dudas de que estaba hablando muy pero muy en serio.

– Creo que sería prudente pensar en una internación temprana.

Miriya miró con perplejidad a la doctora, lo que le dio a la Zentraedi una apariencia inusualmente inocente... para cualquiera que supiera que ella era un ser creado y entrenado para ser un arma de combate.

– ¿En un hospital? – aventuró Miriya, y Cascio no tuvo problemas en confirmarlo.

– Usualmente.

Quizás porque presentía lo que estaba por venir, Max Sterling se volvió hacia su esposa para actuar como la voz de la razón, y lo hizo justo a tiempo: la cara de Miriya ya estaba pálida y rígida y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, lo que era una señal de que la orgullosa Zentraedi estaba a cinco segundos de rivalizar con una explosión termonuclear.

– Mir, escucha lo que tiene para decir...

– Eso hago, Max – le contestó ella para después seguir con Cascio. – ¿Por qué, doctora?

La doctora inhaló con fuerza, buscando sonar lo más tranquila y profesional posible cuando tuviera que responder a esa consulta.

– Para monitorear las etapas finales del embarazo... y para prestar asistencia en caso de que algo pudiera llegar a ocurrirte.

Afortunadamente, la explosión tan temida se desvaneció en el aire, pero quedó en el rostro de Miriya un inconfundible y totalmente comprensible aire de preocupación... que hizo que la voz de la Zentraedi sonara temblorosa al momento de hablar.

– ¿Teme problemas, doctora?

– No, para nada, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le aseguró Cascio. – Pero no perdemos nada con ser precavidos. Y francamente, necesitas el reposo para enfrentar el parto.

Miriya respiró con alivio, pero sólo por unos segundos; luego, comenzó a pensar muy seriamente y se encerró en sus pensamientos, ignorando por un buen rato que al lado suyo tenía a su esposo que la miraba preocupado y que frente a ella su ginecóloga estaba esperando con aliento entrecortado lo que sea que ella tenía para decir.

Y finalmente, después de pensarlo bastante, Miriya habló para poner sobre la mesa una idea que en su opinión salvaría a todo el mundo.

– ¿Si me hago chequeos rutinarios?

Ante esa sugerencia de Miriya, la doctora Cascio se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo, y Max Sterling estuvo a punto de decir algo... sólo que no contó con la previsión de su esposa.

– No puedo salir de servicio tanto tiempo, Max – argumentó con vehemencia Miriya, callando a Max pero no a la doctora.

– Miriya, debo insistir...

La Zentraedi trató de adelantarse a Cascio de la misma manera que se había adelantado a Max.

– Doctora, por favor...

– Miriya, por favor... – la interrumpió Cascio, y Miriya efectivamente calló.

Así, en silencio, la oficina de Cascio quedó como un campo de batalla en el que reinaba una tenue tregua, mientras tres personas aguardaban a que las combatientes retomaran el enfrentamiento y decidieran de una vez por todas lo que iba a ocurrir allí y ahora.

Y la teniente comandante Valerie Cascio, ginecóloga y obstetra en el Cuerpo Médico de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, abrió la nueva fase del combate antes de que Miriya osara decir algo.

– Una semana. Chequeos rutinarios durante una semana antes de empezar tu turno de servicio – ofreció la doctora como única, última e inmejorable oferta. – Después, te internas en el Hospital Militar, ¿de acuerdo?

La teniente Parino-Sterling volvió a pensar muy cuidadosamente la alternativa, sin preocuparse por tener a Max y a Cascio en ascuas a la espera de su respuesta, y finalmente, una vez segura de haberlo considerado todo, asintió levemente y le dio a la doctora la respuesta a su oferta.

– Tiene un trato, doctora.

Mientras Miriya sonreía para sellar el acuerdo y Max Sterling parecía ser una persona salvada de la ejecución, la doctora Cascio respiró aliviada y se relajó por primera vez desde que el tema entró en discusión.

A fin de cuentas, había logrado desactivar la situación sin provocar una explosión.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba preocuparse por llevar ese embarazo a buen término.

****************************************************

No era un edificio impresionante.

La Legación Senatorial de Nueva Zelanda ocupaba un modesto edificio de cuatro plantas, construido en un estilo moderno ("post-Holocausto" en la jerga arquitectónica en boga) en el distrito céntrico de Nueva Macross. Un par de automóviles con matrículas diplomáticas estaban estacionados en frente del edificio, y regularmente entraban y salían del mismo algunos empleados, funcionarios y ocasionales visitantes, atravesando una puerta al lado de la cual había una placa dorada que identificaba al edificio como la sede de la representación diplomática de Nueva Zelanda.

Al tope del edificio, en el aire inusualmente fresco de aquella mañana veraniega, flameaba majestuosa la bandera neozelandesa, con la característica "Union Jack" británica ocupando uno de sus cuartos superiores y una Cruz del Sur formada por cuatro estrellas rojas sobre un fondo de color profundamente azul.

El capitán Daniel Shelby, del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, jamás se había considerado a sí mismo un nacionalista, y solía bromear en compañía de compatriotas acerca de su patriotismo, al que consideraba "apenas suficiente para los partidos de rugby y para burlarse de los australianos". Sin embargo aquella mañana, al ver la bandera de su tierra natal ondeando al viento, le fue muy difícil al oficial del Ejército contener sus emociones.

Quizás fuera por el hecho de que su patria había sobrevivido al Holocausto con lo suficiente como para que aquella bandera realmente representara algo, y no fuera un trapo sin sentido, una reliquia de una era arrasada por el fuego, como era el caso de la gran mayoría de las naciones de la Tierra tras la jornada de muerte decretada por Lord Dolza.

Y entre lo que había sobrevivido de su país, ahora también estaba su madre.

La noticia todavía lo tenía tan mareado como en el primer momento... había sido demasiado tiempo de haber dado a toda su familia por muerta, de haber preferido –para tormento privado suyo– la cruel certeza de un deceso casi seguro a entregarse a una búsqueda que él había sabido "fracasada" desde el primer momento, como para que la novedad no lo hubiera afectado de manera irrevocable.

Y sólo Dios sabía lo que hubiera sido de él, de no ser por la persona que lo acompañaba en aquella empresa.

Cada vez que la veía a su lado, Dan no podía dejar de dar gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino. Karin Birkeland había sido para él todo el consuelo y toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para enfrentar aquella última broma del destino, y verla en esa mañana caminando junto a él y acurrucada por momentos, abrigada con una campera que la resguardaba del curioso fresco de ese día, era para Dan Shelby lo más cercano a una aparición angelical que había visto en su vida.

Ella lo miró en ese momento y le sonrió, sin percatarse –o quizás sin demostrar que sabía– del efecto que esa sonrisa tenía en el joven oficial del Ejército. Luego, sin pedir permiso, la piloto de combate se puso en puntas de pie y besó los labios de Shelby con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, en un gesto que le dio a su novio la fuerza como para poder volver a mirar el edificio de la Legación neozelandesa sin dejarse abrumar por las emociones.

– Karin... – dijo él en voz casi inaudible, y ella reaccionó repitiendo aquella sonrisa.

– ¿Sí?

Algo parecido a una sonrisa propia apareció en el rostro de Shelby... una sonrisa de infinita gratitud y de amor.

– Gracias... por acompañarme.

– Oye, pisahormigas, para eso estoy, ¿lo recuerdas? – respondió ella en tono bromista, pero a Shelby le bastaba ver en los ojos grises y brillantes de Karin que lo que la hacía acompañarlo en ese día no era una "tarea" obligada o una responsabilidad a la que atenerse, sino un puro e incuestionable amor.

Un amor que él sentía por ella con igual fuerza e intensidad.

– ¿Vas a entrar o no, grandote? – lo provocó ella, acompañando el comentario con un codazo leve.

El capitán Shelby hubiera devuelto beso por codazo con mucho gusto, pero ese no era el momento... y por sus nervios su estómago no estaba en condiciones de afrontar una represalia de ese estilo, por lo que debió contentarse con pasar un brazo por atrás de ella, acercarla a él y caminar hacia la entrada de la Legación Senatorial de Nueva Zelanda.

Traspuesto el umbral, el capitán Shelby se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el lugar que servía como la virtual embajada de su patria ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Si bien los senadores eran los representantes ante el GTU de los gobiernos de sus naciones y regiones de origen, en la práctica sus responsabilidades "diplomáticas" habían quedado en segundo plano en comparación con sus deberes como legisladores y altos funcionarios de la Tierra Unida. Las labores asociadas con lo diplomático y consular, con la asistencia a los connacionales y con la gestión cotidiana de los intereses nacionales ante la Tierra Unida, estaban en manos del personal de las Legaciones Senatoriales, que actuaban como verdaderas embajadas ante el poder del gobierno mundial.

El interior del edificio estaba más decorado que lo que su exterior espartano y funcional daba a entender; las paredes del lobby estaban recubiertas por una _boiserie_ de madera, y sobre ella había numerosos cuadros con imágenes de la lejana Nueva Zelanda... imágenes que no dejaron de despertar nostalgia en Dan Shelby.

Al final del lobby, una enorme mesa de entrada atendida por una mujer de unos treinta años aguardaba a los visitantes. Detrás de la mujer, el escudo de armas de Nueva Zelanda relucía con colores vivos e intensos, tan intensos como los de las dos banderas que pendían de los sendos mástiles colocados a cada lado de la mesa de entrada.

Había dos retratos oficiales debajo del escudo de armas. Uno de ellos, perteneciente al Primer Ministro de Nueva Zelanda, estaba colocado debajo del escudo de armas, y Shelby miró detenidamente el rostro del jefe del gobierno de su país, al tiempo que buscaba en su memoria para ver si era uno de los políticos que habían estado activos antes de dejar su país. Otro retrato era el del Gobernador General, el virtual jefe de Estado de Nueva Zelanda; normalmente habría un tercer retrato, el de la Reina, pero poco había sobrevivido al Holocausto en Gran Bretaña... y la gran mayoría de la familia real no estaba incluida en ese poco.

Al cabo de unos segundos, y movido por un nuevo codazo de Karin, Dan caminó a paso vivo hacia la mesa de entrada, dispuesto a enfrentar a la recepcionista y a hacer lo que había ido a hacer. La recepcionista tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse y estar lista para recibir al recién llegado, y cuando Shelby estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo saludó con la cortesía y amabilidad que exigía la situación.

– Buenos días.

– Buenos días... mi nombre es Daniel Shelby, soy ciudadano de Nueva Zelanda – se presentó Shelby ante la recepcionista. – Vine para... para hacer una llamada al país.

– Ajá... – asintió la recepcionista mientras anotaba los datos en una terminal de computadora, y después fue directo al grano sin necesidad de hacer preguntas obvias. – ¿Es para contactar familiares, señor Shelby?

– Así es.

La recepcionista hizo más anotaciones en su terminal y después volvió a ocuparse de Shelby.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle nombre y residencia del familiar al que quiere contactar?

– Eh, claro... – contestó Shelby, sacudiéndose la sorpresa por la rapidez del trato antes de proporcionar la información pedida. – Madeleine Enfield-Shelby... vive en Christchurch.

– Christchurch... – repitió la recepcionista mientras anotaba. – ¿Su grado de parentesco?

– Es mi madre.

La recepcionista levantó la mirada, y por un segundo Shelby y Karin vieron algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa humana en su expresión profesional e impasible.

– Entiendo... aguarden aquí un minuto, por favor – les pidió la recepcionista mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una hoja de papel en mano. – Ya vendré con el número y con la autorización.

– Gracias – contestó un emocionado y nervioso Dan Shelby.

– Estamos para esto, señor Shelby.

Dicho eso, la recepcionista se internó por uno de los pasillos hacia una oficina que Shelby apenas podía ver desde donde estaba, y tanto para recobrar fuerzas como para darle un respiro a sus nervios, el oficial del Ejército se dejó llevar por Karin hasta uno de los sillones del lobby, en donde los dos se sentaron a aguardar a que la recepcionista hiciera lo que había anunciado.

Tras darle unos segundos de respiro a Dan como para que se tranquilizara, Karin tomó una vez más la mano de él entre las suyas y llamó su atención con ternura.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No... – dijo con absoluta honestidad Shelby, mirando luego a Karin y sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. – Pero voy a estarlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó en la frente, sin imaginarse la increíble paz que esos pequeños gestos le provocaron al capitán Shelby.

– Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes...

Dan simplemente se dejó enloquecer por ella, permitiéndose dejar de lado sus nervios por unos maravillosos instantes al punto de olvidarse que existían otras cosas en el mundo que no fueran ella, hasta que la realidad lo trajo de regreso abrupta pero necesariamente, pues había algo que él necesitaba pedirle a ella de manera imperiosa...

– Karin.

– ¿Sí? – respondió ella sin perder el tiempo, mientras Shelby juntaba fuerzas.

– Cuando llegue el momento...

– Ajá...

– ¿Podrías acompañarme? – pidió por fin el joven oficial del Ejército.

A Karin Birkeland aquel pedido le pareció como si un asteroide hubiera escogido su cabeza para impactar, y le costó un buen tiempo recobrar el suficiente sentido como para superar el shock y dirigirse al el hombre de su vida con una voz medianamente normal y coherente.

– ¿Qué?

Él la tomó de la mano y lentamente la llevó hasta sus labios... y después besó la mano de Karin con todo el amor del que era capaz.

– Quiero que estés conmigo...

– Pero, no podría... – trató de excusarse ella con voz repentinamente quebrada por la timidez. – Es algo privado... no quisiera interponerme.

– Amor, no hay ningún problema... lo digo en serio – le aseguró él, mirándola a los ojos antes de lanzar la sorpresa y la razón definitiva de ese pedido. – Quiero que ella te conozca.

Otra vez Karin sintió como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado contra su cabeza, sólo que esta vez pudo haber sido el que extinguió a los dinosaurios... pero en cuanto fue capaz de recuperarse del impacto, no sintió timidez o desconcierto, sino una ternura que tenía que expresar de una manera u otra antes de que la hiciera explotar.

Lo peor de todo era que sentía que las mejillas se le enrojecían... y odiaba que le pasara eso. De no ser porque amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, ella lo hubiera estrangulado allí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente lo miró como lo que era para ella: lo único que había en el mundo.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirmó él con su sonrisa más galante. – ¿Cómo no le voy a presentar al amor de mi vida?

– ¿No es un poco temprano para que andes diciendo esas cosas, Dan Shelby? – rió ella, agradeciendo de corazón la posibilidad de relajarse un poco a costa de él.

– Nope – negó él, devolviéndole más tarde un guiño lascivo y tierno a la vez. – A menos que pienses dejarme, Karin Birkeland.

– Oye, tonto, si esto colapsa, será por tu culpa – advirtió ella y después clavó un dedo en el pecho de Dan repetidas veces, dedo que después llevó hacia ella para señalarse. – Yo soy inocente de pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión.

– Y todo es por mi culpa, mi culpa y mi gran culpa, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

Ella asintió vigorosamente y puso una cara de soberbia tan real que Dan alternó entre las ganas de borrársela a besos y borrársela por otros medios.

– Pensé que ya lo sabías – lo provocó ella, pero Dan no le contestó con una broma sino con un beso... y de aquellos que pusieron su mundo de cabeza.

– Te amo mucho – fue todo lo que Karin escuchó cuando el beso terminó y pudo respirar normalmente.

– Lo sé.

Justo en ese instante, una sombra se colocó frente a ellos, obligándolos a dejar de lado su mutuo enternecimiento y regresar a la realidad antes de quedar aún más en evidencia.

– Disculpe, señor Shelby... – dijo la recepcionista, que había regresado sin que ninguno de los dos, comprensiblemente, la notara. – Tiene la cabina 7 a su disposición, y éste es el número que debe marcar.

– Entendido – contestó Shelby, tratando de sonar digno y normal mientras tomaba en la mano una hoja de papel que la recepcionista le había alcanzado. – Muchas gracias.

– No hay por qué.

La recepcionista indicó entonces el camino hacia la cabina y después regresó a su mesa de entrada, mientras Dan se ponía de pie y tendía una mano hacia su novia para invitarla a hacer lo propio.

– ¿Vamos?

Ella se levantó y luego siguió a Dan por el corredor que había indicado la recepcionista, hasta llegar a una sala con numerosas cabinas telefónicas lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar a tres personas con comodidad. Cada cabina tenía dos sillas y un pequeño escritorio con un teléfono, y Dan se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Karin hacía lo mismo, luego de lo cual se enfrascó en la tarea de marcar el número telefónico de su madre.

Después de algunos fatídicos intentos de marcar el número que la recepcionista le había dado, el capitán Daniel Shelby reconoció la victoria de sus nervios y se hizo a un lado para darle a su novia un mejor acceso al aparato de teléfono.

– Dios, marca tú – exclamó él, recibiendo como primera respuesta una mirada fulminante.

– Eres un dedos de mantequilla.

– Y así, cuando te presente con mamá, le diré que fuiste tú la que hizo posible la comunicación – le devolvió Shelby, guiñándole el ojo a su novia. – ¿O no quieres caerle bien a la suegra en el primer momento?

– Daniel Shelby, sigue así y tu madre te verá morir en pantalla.

– Sólo márcalo, ¿quieres?

Con un gruñido más fingido que real, Karin Birkeland tomó el teléfono y marcó los números que estaban escritos en el papel, y le pasó el teléfono a su novio en cuanto escuchó los tonos característicos de una llamada en progreso.

Dan Shelby se quedó con el auricular pegado al oído por un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, escuchando cada tono de espera como si no hubiera nada que mereciera más atención, aguardando y temiendo a la vez que alguien le respondiera, quizás porque estaba tan nervioso que se le hacía muy factible la posibilidad de morir de un infarto si alguien en efecto contestaba.

Y al cabo de medio minuto (o medio siglo, desde su perspectiva), alguien descolgó el teléfono del otro lado de la conversación... a medio mundo de distancia.

– _¿Hola?_ – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea... una voz femenina y cansada, que era conocida para Shelby como pocas cosas en el universo, y que se oía a la perfección en la cabina.

– ¿M--- mamá? – preguntó inquieto el joven oficial del Ejército.

La línea cayó en un silencio glacial, y el pulso de Shelby se aceleró hasta lo insoportable... llegando a su punto máximo cuando la otra voz hizo una pregunta en tono similar al de una plegaria.

– _¿Dan, eres tú?_

– Sí, mamá... – respondió Shelby con la voz entrecortada. – Soy yo...

En su sorpresa rotunda, la otra voz dijo una serie de cosas a un ritmo que Shelby no pudo seguir... salvo por las últimas dos palabras que pronunció casi en una exclamación.

– _¡Oh, Dios!_

Shelby estuvo por decir algo, pero así como la emoción hacía que su madre estuviera acelerada al punto de sonar ininteligible, a él lo hacía enmudecer... y fue entonces que su madre, una vez sosegada, siguió con la conversación.

– _Me habían avisado unos tipos del GTU que tú estabas vivo, pero--- Santo Cielo, no puedo creerlo..._

– Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, mamá...

– _¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿No estás herido, no tienes frío?_ – lo ametralló a preguntas su madre, despertándole una sonrisa genuina a Shelby mientras las escuchaba. – _¿Estás comiendo bien?_

– Estoy bien, mamá, estoy viviendo aquí en Nueva Macross... sólo tuve algunas heridas de guerra.

El capitán del Ejército supo que había cometido Un Gran Error apenas terminó de decir "heridas de guerra", pero la reacción de su madre impidió cualquier intento de arreglar ese error... y en honestidad Shelby reconoció que la manera en que su madre tomó aquella noticia era comprensible... aunque un tanto elevada.

– _¡¿QUÉ?!_

– Es que me enrolé en el Ejército, mamá...

La reacción de Madeleine Enfield-Shelby no se hizo esperar y no tuvo nada que envidiar a la que la precedió... siendo tan potente que incluso Karin retrocedió ante su fuerza.

– _¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ COSA?!_

– Me uní al Ejército estando en la nave, mamá... – explicó tímidamente el capitán Shelby, recurriendo a toda su experiencia filial para adelantarse a cualquier cuestionamiento materno. – ¡Oye, algo tenía que hacer!

Otra vez más se escuchó en la línea una letanía de palabras incomprensibles, pero esta vez sonaban más como maldiciones que como acciones de gracia... y Shelby cerró los ojos y agregó algunas maldiciones propias, casi como si nada hubiera acontecido en su vida y en la de su madre desde el día en que, tres años y medio atrás y junto a un par de amigos, hizo las valijas para "una escapada de tres días" a Isla Macross.

– _Dios santo, Daniel Wilfred Shelby, ¿no tienes consideración por tu madre?_ – le reprochó ella. – _Aquí estoy yo, sufriendo, y tú estás allá jugando al soldado..._

Ya era suficiente, y Daniel Wilfred Shelby decidió hacer que su madre supiera que ya había sido suficiente.

– ¡Mamá, éste no es el momento!

– _Claro que no, cariño... _– le respondió ella en el teléfono, con un tono milagrosamente transformado en algo más divertido. – _Sólo bromeaba..._

Shelby gruñó algo que Karin no comprendió, pero lo que sí captó a la perfección fue la mirada que le lanzó después, que lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

"_¿Ves de donde salí?_"

La madre de Shelby retomó la conversación, y Dan volvió a ocuparse de ella al instante, sintiendo la mano de Karin en el hombro en todo momento.

– ¿_Y qué haces ahora, Dan?_

– Sigo en el Ejército, mamá... piloteo un Destroid---

– _¿Son los robots que vuelan?_ – lo interrumpió ella, sin imaginarse que a un océano y medio continente de distancia una jovencita menuda de cabello rubio le ponía una expresión traviesa a morir a su hijo.

– Son los que caminan – la corrigió ella educadamente.

– _Ah, entiendo..._

– Y me hicieron capitán – agregó Shelby con un orgullo personal que no conocía límites.

– _¡Wow!_ – contestó orgullosa su madre. – _¿Es un rango alto?_

– No mucho, pero no es muy bajo...

– _Tendrás que enviarme una foto de uniforme... _

– Lo haré en cuanto pueda, mama... si todavía tienes correo electrónico.

– _Lo tengo_ – aseguró la señora Shelby, quien después aguardó con creciente nerviosismo ante el súbito silencio de su hijo. – _¿Pasa algo, Dan?_

– Mamá, tengo que preguntarte algo... – dijo Shelby tras tragar saliva y tratar de contener sus emociones.

– _Adelante..._

Presintiendo el dolor que veía en el rostro de su novio, Karin se apresuró a tomar la mano de Shelby en la suya, y el oficial del Ejército le agradeció con una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras antes de volver a su madre y a la pregunta que necesitaba hacerse.

– ¿Papá...?

Esta vez el silencio fue del otro lado de la línea... y cuando ese silencio se rompió, la voz de Madeleine Shelby era completamente diferente a la que Dan y Karin habían escuchado hasta el momento.

– _Tu padre..._ – la madre de Shelby se detuvo y juntó el aliento que la había abandonado súbitamente. – _Tu padre estaba en Auckland el día del ataque, y..._

Los ojos de Dan Shelby se llenaron de lágrimas, y nunca como antes en su vida estuvo tan agradecido por el amor de Karin como en ese momento, en el que sintió que una mano de ella apretaba la suya mientras la otra se posaba en su hombro... antes de sentir un beso tierno en la mejilla.

– Lo siento mucho, mamá... – fue todo lo que Dan pudo decir antes de que la voz se le quebrara por completo. – No sabía nada...

– _Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte_ – intentó tranquilizarlo su madre, aún siendo ella la que necesitaba tranquilizarse, y entonces, tal vez como escapatoria, la mujer cambió de tema y de tono a la vez. – _Oye, estoy escuchando a alguien más de tu lado de la línea. ¿Te obligan a hablar con un burócrata en la cabina?_

El oficial del Ejército rió a pesar de sí mismo, tanto por el tono de su madre por el furioso color rojo que había tomado el rostro de su novia al escuchar esa frase.

– No, mamá – negó él una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Karin. – Es... es alguien que quiero presentarte.

– _¿Eh?_

Lo más gracioso del caso es que Shelby nunca supo si ese sonido había sido pronunciado por su madre o por Karin... aunque lo más probable es que la sorpresa hubiera atacado a las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

– Mamá, te voy a pasar ahora con Karin... mi novia...

– _¡¿TU QUÉ?!_ – exclamó la señora Shelby con tanta fuerza que Karin casi sale corriendo de la cabina.

La joven sólo se quedó allí porque Dan la tomó por la muñeca justo a tiempo, pero opuso suficiente resistencia a Shelby como para obligarlo a ser lo más tierno y conmovedor posible si es que quería ponerla al teléfono... y ella cometió el error de subestimar qué tan tierno y conmovedor podía ser Dan Shelby cuando se lo proponía.

Finalmente y sin dejar de lanzarle su mejor mirada homicida, Karin Birkeland se sentó una vez más en su silla y tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía Shelby, llevándoselo al oído con reticencia y cierta dosis de sano temor... pues era el primer contacto que tendría con su "suegra".

– Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Shelby – dijo ella con una voz temblorosa de nervios como Shelby jamás le había escuchado. – Soy... soy Karin, yo---

– _El gusto es mío, querida..._ – le dijo la señora Shelby con amabilidad y gentileza, y Karin respiró aliviada... al menos hasta que la madre de su novio volvió a hablar. – _Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo diablos hiciste para enganchar a ese loco hijo mío?_

****************************************************

La Base Aérea Craters Point era uno de los numerosos aeródromos que la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida había construído en el desierto del oeste de América del Norte luego del Holocausto. Situado a ochenta kilómetros de la ciudad de Nueva Phoenix, en lo que alguna vez fuera conocido como el estado de Arizona, Craters Point tenía todo lo necesario para ser uno de los mayores complejos aeronáuticos de las Fuerzas en todo el continente, y resultaba difícil convencer a alguien que viera por primera vez las tres pistas de vuelo, la imponente torre de control, los enormes hangares y la compleja red de defensas antiaéreas, de que Craters Point era una base completamente nueva que no existía con anterioridad al Holocausto.

Numerosos escuadrones de la Fuerza Aérea estaban basados en Craters Point, incluido un escuadrón de VF-1 Valkyrie y otro de cazas convencionales F-203; sin embargo, lo que hacía a Craters Point tan importante para la Fuerza Aérea y para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en general era que la inmensa base aérea era uno de los principales nodos del sistema de transporte aéreo militar, con un total de cinco escuadrones aéreos dedicados por completo a las labores de transporte estratégico.

Dos de esos escuadrones, los 61º y 128º de Transporte Aéreo, estaban equipados entrambos con veinte enormes aviones de transporte VC-27 Tunny, y tanto el personal del modesto pueblo militar erigido en las cercanías de la base como los habitantes de Nueva Phoenix estaban habituados a ver pasar en el cielo a las inmensas aeronaves, que iban y venían en sus vuelos para mantener abastecido a todo el continente de lo necesario para la supervivencia.

Por aquellos días, sin embargo, lo que tenía más ocupado al Escuadrón 128 de Transporte Aéreo no era el constante trabajo de transporte de suministros, sino la temporaria modificación de sus Tunnies para una misión cuanto menos inusual: el sembrado de nubes.

La Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica era uno de los planes más ambiciosos concebidos por el GTU, y en una de sus fases estaba prevista la dispersión de químicos en la atmósfera para fomentar lluvias, limpiando de tal manera el cielo de algunos desechos que todavía estaban dispersos por allí desde el Holocausto. Naturalmente, semejante misión requeriría aviones de gran capacidad y excelentes prestaciones, si el GTU realmente esperaba sembrar lluvias en todo el planeta: el Tunny era la opción ideal.

Era por eso que los diez Tunnies del 128 estaban siendo sometidos a modificaciones para convertirlos, al menos mientras durara la misión, en plataformas ideales para la dispersión de las sustancias químicas que harían el milagro de fomentar la lluvia, luego de lo cual cumplirían con esa misión en los cielos de América del Norte.

Debido a su misión, los pilotos del 128 de Transporte Aéreo estaban sin mucho que hacer, ya que sus aviones todavía estaban en los hangares bajo la amable atención de los técnicos de la Base y de los especialistas despachados por el Ministerio de Medio Ambiente del GTU para coordinar las modificaciones.

Esa falta de actividad era la razón por la que, a esas horas de aquella tarde, media docena de pilotos, copilotos e ingenieros de vuelo asignados al Escuadrón 128 de Transporte Aéreo estaban a las afueras de uno de los hangares, contemplando el trajín de la Base y de los otros escuadrones que no tenían la buena fortuna de estar momentáneamente fuera de la rotación de vuelo por "una misión especial".

Y si alguno de los pobres diablos que tenían trabajo por hacer osaba mirarlos feo, eso sólo levantaba más el ánimo de los miembros del 128.

En medio de una edificante conversación sobre los atributos de una capitana y de dos tenientes que habían sido reasignadas la semana anterior a la sección de operaciones de la Base Aérea, un segundo teniente del 128 reparó en algo que se le hacía curioso, y no perdió el tiempo en dejar de debatir los méritos de aquellas camaradas oficiales para llamar la atención de sus colegas de escuadrón.

– Oye, mira eso – indicó el teniente, golpeando con el codo a un ingeniero de vuelo.

El ingeniero miró en la dirección que indicaba el teniente y vio para su interés y sorpresa unos pequeños vehículos de transporte repletos de unos contenedores cilíndricos de color verde, apilados a razón de ocho por cada vehículo.

No hacía falta que el ingeniero preguntara qué eran esos contenedores y qué traían adentro; los rumores de la Base ya habían sentado los cimientos de aquella novedad con extraordinaria eficiencia.

– ¿Así que eso es lo que tenemos que dispersar? – preguntó el ingeniero en un tono que captó la atención de los demás integrantes del 128, los que rápidamente se fijaron en el inusual convoy de transportes.

– Qué lindo – silbó uno de los pilotos. – Un paquetito de lluvia.

Despreocupados ante los comentarios de los pilotos, los conductores de los pequeños vehículos de transporte continuaron con su marcha, pasando justo por delante de aquellos aviadores holgazanes como si sólo se trataran de pajarracos a los que se podría sacar volando de allí con un simple disparo al aire.

Y mientras tanto, los miembros del 128 continuaban hablando y riendo entre ellos, en particular un segundo teniente que tenía cierta fama de humorista dentro de la unidad, y quien meneó la cabeza con resignación cuando el último transporte pasó por delante de ellos.

– Somos la respuesta a las danzas de la lluvia...

– Hey, es bueno tener algo para el futuro, ¿no? – observó el ingeniero de vuelo de su propio Tunny, y el teniente no tuvo más alternativa que sonreír.

El ruido de dos camiones estacionando en las cercanías distrajo a los aviadores, y éstos rápidamente notaron que los vehículos recién llegados venían con un cargamento enteramente nuevo de contenedores, los que tenían el mismo color y las mismas marcas que los anteriores. De inmediato, un grupo de aeronáuticos corrió para organizar la descarga de los camiones, y los pequeños vehículos de transporte volvieron a pasar por delante de los interesados pilotos, esta vez vacíos y a la espera de nuevos contenedores que transportar a los depósitos.

– ¿Cuántos barriles de esa cosa tendremos que transportar?

– Por lo que vi en el manifiesto... – acotó un primer teniente que había tenido la fortuna de acceder a cierta documentación sobre la operación. – Demasiados.

Uno de sus colegas hubiera dicho algo al respecto, de no ser porque notó justo a tiempo que el primer teniente Wayne Sims, tercero al mando del Escuadrón y universalmente reconocido como un tipo carente de humor, se acercaba hacia el pequeño aquelarre de pilotos con cara de pocos amigos.

– Oigan, señores, hay mucho que hacer aquí – bramó Sims a los aviadores en cuanto los tuvo cerca. – Dejen de perder el tiempo.

– Sí, señor – gruñeron a coro los pilotos, copilotos e ingenieros de vuelo.

El teniente Sims se quedó allí esperando a que el último de los integrantes del Escuadrón se moviera para ir hacia los hangares del 128 a buscar algo útil que hacer, y cuando quedó completamente solo en aquel rincón de la Base, volvió su mirada hacia los contenedores que estaban siendo descargados de los camiones con la habitual eficiencia.

Sims observó los contenedores en todo momento, desde que bajaban de los camiones hasta que eran cargados en los pequeños transportes, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho uno de sus superiores en cierta ocasión...

¿Cuántos de aquellos contenedores de aspecto tan inocente tendrían aquel regalito tan especial que pensaban darle a los Zentraedi? De seguro que él no lo sabría, pero sí lo sabría alguno de los otros oficiales de la Base que estaban al tanto de su propia parte de la operación...

Cuando el último contenedor fue embarcado en el transporte, el primer teniente Wayne Sims decidió que no era momento de preocuparse por esas cosas, pues ya lo vería en su momento... cuando se diera la luz verde para la operación.

– Hmph – gruñó Sims, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a paso vivo al hangar del 128 mientras los contenedores, algunos de los cuales tenían una carga ligeramente distinta a la declarada, continuaban su viaje hacia los almacenes y depósitos de la Base Aérea Craters Point.

****************************************************

Era la última noche.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Lisa debería abordar un transbordador espacial que la llevaría al crucero Armor-04. Y a bordo de esa enorme nave de guerra ella debería pasar un tiempo que todavía no había sido precisado.

Eran las últimas horas de paz y de amor.

Eran las últimas horas en las que el comandante Rick Hunter podría disfrutar de la compañía de aquella mujer a la que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera existir.

Y era esa certeza de estar pasando las últimas horas de compañía las que hacían que el desventurado comandante Hunter estuviera preso del insomnio, sin más opción que revolcarse en su cama y soportar el acecho de su propio dolor... y todo mientras a su lado, aquella mujer que era su propia vida estaba durmiendo un sueño tenue e intranquilo, pero sueño al fin.

Rick giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar viendo el techo del dormitorio, cuidando de no despertar a Lisa o siquiera de molestarla.

Después de todo, su dolor ya era demasiado malo e insoportable como para agregarle el de Lisa.

El piloto suspiró y cerró los ojos en un nuevo y fútil intento de dormir, pero al hacerlo sólo logró que sus penas se convirtieran en lo único que podía ver... y antes que eso, Rick prefería las formas sosas y desesperadamente rutinarias del cielorraso.

Rick miró al costado hasta encontrarse con el reloj despertador. Las tres y veinte de la mañana. Llevaba ya cinco horas tratando de dormir... cinco horas de fracaso estrepitoso... cinco horas de insomnio doloroso.

Cinco horas de las últimas que pasaría con Lisa por un buen tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo era que Rick no quería dormir... quería gritar.

Quería dejarse llevar por un ansia de destrucción, quería arrasarlo todo, quería mostrarle al Universo entero lo furioso que estaba por la sola idea de que le arrancaran a Lisa una vez más... quería, incluso, estrangular al almirante Gloval con sus propias manos, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, lo único que detenía a Rick de tan homicida e insubordinada intención era la ausencia física del Supremo Comandante.

A pesar de lo correcta que aquella furia le parecía, a Rick no dejaba de inquietarle en algún rincón racional de su ser que el simple concepto de distanciarse de Lisa Hayes le provocara semejantes arrebatos de ira, que lo dejaban más parecido a un brutal y primitivo cavernícola que a un ser humano común y corriente.

La razón, en el fondo, era extremadamente sencilla: Rick Hunter dudaba que alguien estuviera tan cerca de perder a la persona amada como lo había estado él.

Tan absurda como podía ser la noción, la realidad era que Rick temía que algo le ocurriera a Lisa si llegaba a separarse de él... y lo peor era que los hechos confirmaban aquella cruel noción, empeorando todavía más el ya alicaído estado de ánimo del piloto.

Desesperado por hallar algo de paz, Rick giró una vez más sobre sí mismo para poder ver la figura infinitamente pacífica de Lisa... pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando la encontró bien despierta, mirándolo en la oscuridad con ojos curiosos y adorablemente amodorrados.

– ¿Rick?

– ¿Sí? – contestó tentativamente el joven, y Lisa se restregó los ojos para poder verlo mejor en la penumbra.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Rick inhaló con fuerza y se acercó a ella antes de responderle.

– No puedo dormir – dijo él, y de pronto una duda cruel lo azotó. – ¿Y tú?

En la semioscuridad, Rick vio cómo Lisa sacudía la cabeza en negativa, y escuchó cómo una sola palabra escapaba de los labios de la joven para posarse en sus oídos como si fuera la confesión más triste del mundo.

– Tampoco.

La idea apareció en la mente de Rick con una velocidad inusitada, más considerando que a pesar de no poder dormir, él todavía estaba aquejado por una leve modorra. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de lanzarse a convertir en realidad lo que se había propuesto en segundos, y sin dar la menor señal de advertencia a su novia, el comandante Hunter se apoyó en sus codos y rodillas para quedar encima de Lisa.

– Entonces no duermas – le sugirió él con un tono demasiado lascivo como para que Lisa lo pudiera pasar por alto.

– ¿Qué haces?

Él la besó lenta y provocativamente, disfrutando con placer demencial el sabor de sus labios y el sonido entrecortado de su respiración, pero justo cuando estaba empezando a disfrutarlo más, y justo cuando la propia Lisa, a juzgar por su respiración cada vez más agitada, estaba entrando en clima, Rick separó sus labios de los de ella para poder hablarle de manera medianamente coherente.

– Creo que voy a darte algo... para que no me olvides allá arriba.

Aún sin poder verla por completo, Rick notó que ella le daba su más tierna y seductora sonrisa... pero lo que no se esperaba era que ella pusiera sus manos detrás de él como si se estuviera sosteniendo de su espalda, cuando en realidad lo que intentaba hacer era levantarse para besarlo rápidamente en los labios, infligiendo tal devastación de amor que el piloto sintió que sus codos y rodillas no eran suficientes para mantenerlo sostenido.

O peor aún, que él ya no quisiera sostenerse más.

– ¿Crees que podría olvidarte, pilotito? – le preguntó ella, con los labios a distancia peligrosa de un nuevo beso.

– No... – aseguró muy ufano el joven piloto de combate, buscando los ojos de Lisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Pero, ¿quién sabe?

La respuesta a aquella duda existencial le llegó a Rick en la forma de un nuevo beso, esta vez en la mejilla y bien cerca de su oreja, seguida de una frase que era tanto un desafío como una invitación.

– Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Rick Hunter no rechazaría la oportunidad, desafío o no, y no tardó en lanzarse decididamente sobre Lisa, lanzando una ofensiva de amor urgente y desesperado a la que ella no se resistió en lo absoluto.

Y de pronto, la pasión acabó con las dudas y con los sufrimientos solitarios de ambos, transformando aquellas horas finales de algo que se sufría a algo que los dos disfrutarían... y recordarían durante su inminente separación.

****************************************************

**Jueves 11 de octubre de 2012**

– Bueno... – suspiró Rick tras mirar el reloj de pulsera y comprobar que el momento fatídico ya había llegado. – Es la hora.

Frente a él, Lisa asintió con tristeza, como si se negara a aceptar aquel hecho cronológico, quizás con la ilusión de poder detenerlo con sólo rehusarse a recibirlo.

Pero la realidad, la cruel e impiadosa realidad, se impuso una vez más sobre los anhelos de ambos jóvenes, y ante su arrollador avance Lisa no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

– Es la hora – dijo ella, forzándose a mirar a Rick a los ojos para una última confesión. – Odio hacer esto.

– No digas más – la interrumpió Rick. – No quiero empezar otra discusión.

A su alrededor, el corredor del puerto espacial permanecía prácticamente vacío, con sólo unos pocos técnicos y militares que iban y venían, ignorantes todos ellos de la pequeña pero devastadora tragedia que aquel momento significaba para dos jóvenes que sólo buscaban seguir juntos.

Afuera del edificio principal, el día empezaba con un sol extrañamente oculto detrás de nubes grises y ominosas.

Aún al margen de la separación, para Lisa y para Rick aquel no iba a ser un buen día.

– ¿Para qué discutir? – sentenció Lisa, esbozando un intento de sonrisa que pareció más triste que cualquier otra cosa. – Estamos del mismo lado.

A pesar de estar más proclive a llorar que a reír, el comandante Hunter hizo el esfuerzo para él sobrehumano de devolverle una sonrisa a su novia... y sintió todavía más ganas de llorar cuando la vio devolverle a su vez una sonrisa tan triste como la que él mismo tenía.

Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz de Rick sonó a punto de quebrarse, pero a pesar de todo él logró juntar la suficiente fortaleza como para no desmoronarse frente a ella.

– Te cuidas, ¿entendiste?

– Tú también.

– Y me llamas – la conminó Rick, llegando al extremo de levantar un dedo para remarcar su punto.

– Va a ser difícil.

– No quiero escuchar esa palabra – declaró terminantemente el piloto, acercándose tanto a ella que pudo apoyar su frente en la de Lisa sin problemas para dar por última vez su advertencia. – Me llamas.

Lo que tenía que pasar en aquel momento, lo que ambos sabían inevitable desde que se sintieron acercarse para ese último contacto, sucedió sin que los dos se lo propusieran.

Y ese beso se hizo tan necesario para los dos como el aire mismo, transformándose de ser una simple expresión de amor en una profunda y urgente tabla de salvación a la que los dos deseaban aferrarse por toda la eternidad. Y de haber dependido de ambos, aquel beso jamás hubiera terminado y aquella ominosa separación jamás se habría hecho sentir... y todo hubiera terminado como los dos lo deseaban de manera casi desesperada.

Pero una vez más la fría razón primó... y lentamente el beso fue disolviéndose en el aire, hasta que quedaron sólo dos jóvenes que se miraban con desesperación.

– Sí, señor – respondió Lisa con dolor, haciendo la venia como acatando la orden de Rick.

Él iba a decir algo, pero prefirió darle un abrazo final, una última muestra de contacto físico antes de dejar que ella partiera... y de entregarse al abandono.

– Te amo... – suspiró él al oído de Lisa, al tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con su aroma, su piel con su sensación, y todo su ser con todo lo que podía de Lisa...

Y ella le respondió con la única verdad de su universo.

– Te amo.

Él le sonrió con tristeza y ella le devolvió aquel gesto una vez más.

Y después, con profundo dolor que su mirada no alcanzaba a transmitir por completo, la comandante Lisa Hayes giró para caminar por el corredor que se abría a su derecha, aquel que la llevaría en poco tiempo más a abordar su transbordador espacial.

A cada paso del camino, Rick la observó, hasta que la vio doblar por una esquina y supo sin más margen de esperanza ilusoria que estaba solo una vez más.

De cualquier manera, el piloto se rehusó a partir hasta que se cercioró de que el transbordador hubiera despegado sin inconvenientes.

Quizás esperaba que Lisa bajara de la nave y volviera con él, pero incluso esas ilusiones murieron cuando vio al SC-27 que llevaba al amor de su vida alzándose hacia los cielos.

Y él, mientras tanto, se quedaba allí en la terminal, condenado a pasar una vez más en soledad su tiempo, en un planeta que se le hacía más pequeño y triste conforme veía al transbordador convertirse en un pequeño punto que desaparecía entre las nubes grises de aquella mañana fría.

****************************************************

Como todos los días desde que fuera inaugurada, la Central de Operaciones de Defensa era en esa jornada el mismo avispero de actividad constante e interminable de siempre.

Sus hordas de operadores, supervisores y técnicos se ocupaban de mantener en permanente actividad los distintos sistemas de la enorme sala de guerra, asegurando de esa manera un flujo ininterrumpido de información que venía de todo el mundo para que una vez que pasara por las manos correctas se convirtiera en órdenes para mantener la maquinaria bélica de la Tierra Unida en alerta constante.

Aunque de tanto en tanto se producían algunas pausas, siempre breves y siempre insuficientes, que les daba tiempo a los Ermitaños de la Central para recobrar el aliento y relajarse por un instante... hasta que los deberes los volvieran a sumergir en la locura cotidiana que significaba servir en el principal receptor de información militar del planeta Tierra.

– No se ve bien.

Las dos amigas de Alicia Farrell levantaron la vista hacia el módulo de comando y no tardaron en corroborar que la persona a quien su camarada hacía referencia se veía lo suficientemente mal como para que la frase "no se ve bien" quedara como la subestimación del siglo.

– No – confirmó la sargento Elaine Anderson, meneando la cabeza. – Definitivamente no se ve bien.

– ¿Qué tan malhumorada crees que esté?

– ¿Le viste la cara? – repuso agitada la sargento Alicia Farrell. – No quisiera ser Lynn Kyle si se la encontrara...

– Amén a eso, chica.

Tres pares de ojos volvieron a levantarse para ver a Claudia Grant... y rápidamente volvieron a bajar para mirarse unos a otros con pavor evidente.

– Hablando de eso, me contó el cabo Ulbricht que hoy tuvo que llevarle una solicitud adicional de análisis de datos y que la comandante Grant prácticamente se lo comió crudo – agregó la sargento Connie Dumais.

– Chicas, tengo miedo.

– Y lo bien que hacen... – agregó una cuarta voz que nadie esperaba.

Las tres suboficiales voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar esa última frase, pero se tranquilizaron cuando comprobaron que se trataba de Sammie Porter, que pasaba por allí con algunos papeles en la mano justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar. Y ante la circunstancia, la teniente Porter decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecer su ayuda a aquellas tres mujeres.

– En serio, conozco a Claudia Grant desde hace cinco años y jamás la vi de peor humor que hoy...

Connie Dumais tragó saliva, mientras que unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Alicia Farrell. Impávida ante esas demostraciones de pavor, Sammie continuó ofreciendo su perla de sabiduría ante las tres suboficiales.

– Mi recomendación, chicas, es que le lleven ese reporte de una vez por todas y que lo hagan lo menos doloroso posible.

Luego de que ofreciera su sugerencia, la teniente Porter simplemente partió, dejando a tres sargentos sin más alternativa que encarar su misión cuanto antes... pero quedaba por resolver la cuestión de quién enfrentaría la furia de Claudia, y la sargento Anderson decidió ir directo a ese punto, comenzando por la más joven de las tres.

– ¿Connie?

– Olvídalo – se apresuró a decir Dumais, sacudiendo la cabeza con energía. – Quiero vivir para llegar a mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Alicia? – probó entonces Elaine, esperando encontrar en la sargento Farrell una colaboración que ella no iba a proporcionarle.

– Yo ya tuve mucha suerte con Gloval durante la ley marcial...

La resistencia de las otras dos suboficiales fue tal que Elaine debió resignarse a la realidad.

– Diablos, si son tan cobardes...

Elaine tomó el reporte y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a sus dos amigas, quienes sólo tuvieron que esperar a que ella partiera para murmurar algunas cosas al respecto, volviendo luego a sus puestos a enfrentar una vez más la realidad del servicio en la Central de Operaciones.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a la sargento Anderson llegar al módulo y enfrentar su destino. Al abrir la puerta del módulo de comando, Elaine Anderson sujetó con fuerza el reporte y caminó con paso decidido pero prudente hacia donde estaba sentada la teniente comandante Claudia Grant.

– Aquí tiene el reporte de patrullaje en el sector sudoeste, comandante – dijo Anderson mientras dejaba el reporte en manos de Claudia.

– Gracias, Elaine.

La cara de la comandante Grant era una máscara de ira a la que poco le faltaba para explotar... y si bien Elaine fue lo bastante prudente como para mantenerse a distancia respetuosa de Claudia, también era lo bastante diligente como para ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que la comandante la necesitara.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en otra cosa, comandante?

– No, gracias...

Entonces, Claudia se movió hacia adelante y dejó escapar un gruñido de queja, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se tomaba la cabeza.

– ¿Comandante? – preguntó entonces la sargento Anderson, repitiendo tácitamente su oferta de ayuda.

Y esta vez, Claudia no dudó en aceptar la oferta.

– Un café estaría fantástico... dos cucharadas de azúcar y dos aspirinas.

Al instante, la sargento Anderson partió para traer el café solicitado, guardándose bien adentro sus esperanzas de que tal vez ese café sacaría a Claudia Grant de su pésimo humor y al mismo tiempo liberaría al personal de la Central de las consecuencias potencialmente devastadoras de su legendaria furia.

La partida de Elaine Anderson coincidió con la llegada de la primera teniente Kim Young, que se apersonaba en el módulo de comando para ver cómo sobrellevaba Claudia su tarea de hacerse cargo de la Central en ausencia de Lisa... una vez más.

Y lo que vio puso nerviosa a la joven teniente.

La teniente comandante Claudia Grant estaba prácticamente despatarrada en la silla principal del módulo, y se había llevado una mano a la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallarle de dolor. Un leve gruñido casi inaudible era la única señal de comunicación que salía de Claudia. El conjunto era tan terrible y amenazante que Kim se acercó a Claudia casi en puntas de pie, hasta estar lo bastante cerca y visible como para no sobresaltar mucho a su amiga y oficial superior.

– ¿Claudia?

– Uno de estos días, si Lisa Hayes se digna a honrarnos con su presencia, la voy a encadenar a la Central...

Ante eso, Kim no podía discutir... las repetidas ausencias de Lisa estaban llevando a Claudia al borde, y si bien Kim entendía perfectamente que no era culpa de Lisa que la asignaran a esas misiones –y si los rumores eran ciertos, la última asignación había puesto a la comandante Hayes al borde del estallido–, aquel no era el momento apropiado para recordarle a su amiga y oficial superior que toda aquella situación estaba lejos de ser consecuencia de una decisión consciente de Lisa Hayes.

Básicamente, Kim tenía demasiado aprecio por su cabeza como para arriesgarse a ser degollada por una Claudia enfurecida.

Tal vez fuera el momento de la calma y la conciliación, y a eso se lanzó Kim con su ánimo más tranquilizador.

– Ya vendrá, no te preocupes...

– Eso espero... – gruñó Claudia justo cuando la sargento Anderson volvía al módulo con la prometida taza de café en la mano.

Claudia aceptó el café y agradeció con una sonrisa a la sargento Anderson. Ésta, por su parte, dejó el módulo para volver a su puesto, permitiendo que Claudia disfrutara del café en compañía de Kim, mientras las dos oficiales observaban el bullicio y el trajín que regían la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1.

Todos esos oficiales y suboficiales que iban y venían con información, se comunicaban con innumerables bases en todo el mundo o monitoreaban pantallas, manteniendo al centro neurálgico de la defensa planetaria constantemente al tanto de lo que ocurría en la Tierra y en la órbita cercana.

Pero no importaba la vista panorámica que se pudiera tener desde el módulo; era humanamente imposible para alguien, aún desde ese punto privilegiado, saber en todo momento lo que ocurría en el nivel inferior. Y esa imposibilidad lógica era la cobertura perfecta para una anónima teniente de la Fuerza Aérea que llevaba tres semanas asignada a la Central... y que en esa oportunidad estaba sentada frente a una terminal de datos no muy distinta de tantas otras que estaban desperdigadas por el nivel principal de la Central.

Con unos pocos y hábiles comandos, la teniente copió la información contenida en una unidad de memoria al disco principal de datos de la Central. En su mayor parte la información consistía de reportes y archivos regulares que no diferían en nada con infinidad de archivos similares que todos los días transitaban por las computadoras principales de la Central... pero eso no significaba que todos los archivos fueran idénticos.

Uno de esos archivos era, en palabras de su programador, "una pequeña sorpresita". La naturaleza de la sorpresa estaba disimulada por el "aspecto" de archivo común y corriente que tenía el programa para cualquiera que observara una pantalla con sus propiedades. En realidad, la "sorpresita" era un sofisticado programa que, llegado el momento oportuno, le jugaría una muy interesante y entretenida –al menos para los que habían solicitado el programa– broma al sistema de comunicaciones militares.

Pero no sería en esa oportunidad... sino más adelante. Cuando el momento fuera el adecuado.

La teniente tecleó algunos cuantos comandos más en su terminal y el programa encontró un lindo nicho en el sistema primario de la Central, en donde permanecería hasta que llegara el momento de mostrarle al mundo entero su sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha que nadie pudo ver, la teniente dejó la consola exactamente en las mismas condiciones en las que la había encontrado, para luego desaparecer en medio del gentío y trajín de la Central de Operaciones de Defensa.

En el ciberespacio del sistema militar, un pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo programa permanecía en un letargo informático, esperando un momento propicio para despertar.

****************************************************

Para cualquier observador, el transbordador espacial SC-27 parecía un pequeño juguete colgado de un hilo invisible entre el espacio infinito y la belleza de la Tierra mientras se internaba en la órbita planetaria.

La cabina de pasajeros del SC-27 se extendía por un tercio de la longitud del transbordador espacial y contaba con todas las comodidades que era posible incorporar en una nave como aquella para los treinta y seis pasajeros que podía llevar: gravedad artificial, asientos acolchados, teléfono interno y respaldo de soporte vital para situaciones de emergencia. De momento, empero, apenas quince pasajeros ocupaban las cómodas ubicaciones del SC-27, y catorce de ellos eran investigadores y científicos civiles pertenecientes a Interpol.

En uno de los asientos delanteros de la cabina, una joven oficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida permanecía sentada y sumida en su propio universo de pensamientos, sin que nada ni nadie intentara perturbarla.

"_Colaborar con el personal de Interpol en lo que sea necesario a los fines de su investigación, y servir de enlace del equipo de investigación con el personal militar asignado al Armor-04..._"

El texto de las órdenes oficiales que habían llevado a la comandante Lisa Hayes a sentarse en la cabina de pasajeros de aquel SC-27 era perfectamente claro para ella, pero no por eso le evitaba una seguidilla de dolores de cabeza. Demonios, ella no era una investigadora de Interpol ni tenía experiencia en la búsqueda de armas de destrucción masiva ni sabía cómo analizar evidencia criminal, ¿qué diablos hacía volviendo al espacio entonces? La excusa oficial del almirante Gloval sobre su experiencia en la investigación de Denver tenía sentido, pero no hacía que Lisa se sintiera más cómoda... especialmente dados los otros factores involucrados.

Rick.

El corazón de Lisa todavía se partía de sólo recordar la manera en la que Rick había reaccionado a su nueva asignación... y a la inevitable separación que eso implicaría. Todo ese dolor, esa rabia, esa impotencia... ese temor a la soledad... todas esas horrendas emociones que ella había sentido al enterarse de la misión, las había visto reflejadas y magnificadas en los intensos ojos azules de Rick.

Realmente no era justo, reflexionó Lisa. No era justo para Rick y no era justo para ella... los dos habían cumplido con creces su cuota de sacrificio, trabajo y deber, y merecían la oportunidad de descansar de vez en cuando. No lo merecían... no había derecho a que el Alto Mando los forzara a permanecer separados por misiones de larga duración y requisitos totalmente ajenos a aquello para lo que la habían entrenado.

No era justo...

En ese instante, un cabo de la tripulación del transbordador caminó por el pasillo y se colocó junto al asiento de Lisa, lo suficientemente conspicuo y notorio como para que Lisa se adelantara a cualquier presentación del suboficial, dejando de lado sus recriminaciones y lamentaciones.

– ¿Sí, cabo?

– Nos acercamos al Armor-04, comandante – informó el cabo. – Atracaremos en cinco minutos.

– Muchas gracias, cabo.

El cabo asintió y luego miró por el pasillo hacia las filas de asientos ocupadas por el personal de Interpol. Luego, de manera poco conspicua para los civiles presentes pero inconfundible para Lisa, el cabo se inclinó sobre el asiento de la comandante Hayes para hacerle una pregunta.

– ¿Permiso para hablar con libertad, señora?

– Adelante.

Con la venia de Lisa, el cabo miró de reojo a los sufrientes miembros de Interpol y luego le preguntó a Lisa con el más leve indicio de una sonrisa traviesa:

– ¿Se adaptan bien?

Al margen del eufemismo, Lisa comprendió perfectamente a lo que el cabo se refería, y tras arquear una ceja en señal de curiosidad, ella miró a los agentes de Interpol. Para su alivio y sorpresa, Lisa notó que a pesar de las náuseas e incomodidades que algunos de ellos evidentemente tenían, ninguno había sentido la urgencia de recurrir a las bolsas para vómito que el transbordador tenía a disposición de aquellos pasajeros...

Al menos algo estaba saliendo bien con aquella locura.

– Dentro de lo que cabría esperar – respondió finalmente Lisa de manera críptica.

– Entendido – asintió el cabo, sólo entonces revelando el porqué de su insólita pregunta. – El teniente estaba preocupado de que tuvieran algún... accidente gástrico.

– Esperemos que sea preocupación infundada, cabo.

– Por supuesto, señora.

Dicho eso, el cabo regresó a la cabina del transbordador, dejando a la comandante Hayes una vez más en la tranquilidad e intimidad de sus pensamientos... todos los cuales, como de costumbre, revoloteaban en torno al hombre que había dejado allá abajo, en esa enorme esfera azulpardusca a la que cada vez dejaba más y más atrás, mientras el transbordador se acercaba inexorablemente a su destino final.

Y ese destino final incluía para la comandante Lisa Hayes una nueva misión que la mantendría lejos de Rick por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo más...

Lisa cerró un puño y contuvo un impulso repentino de estrellarlo contra los respaldos para brazos.

– _Damas y caballeros, estamos atracando en el crucero Armor-04_ – resonó entonces a través del altoparlante la voz del piloto del transbordador. – _Favor de permanecer en sus asientos hasta que se les indique._

Al igual que los pasajeros de Interpol, Lisa aprovechó la ocasión para ver a través de la ventana con la esperanza de observar la nave que era el destino final de aquel vuelo.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla: una enorme y rectangular figura metálica que parecía suspendida en el medio de la negrura del espacio sideral, con sólo la Luna asomando a la distancia para romper con el panorama de terciopelo infinitamente oscuro. La enorme nave espacial se veía como una mole gris, y en principio sólo las luces parpadeantes de posición le daban a la masa de metal del Armor-04 algo de vida.

Los inmensos cruceros espaciales clase ARMD, a los que en lo estético se los llamaba caritativamente "ladrillos voladores" habían sido uno de los primeros diseños viables de naves espaciales de combate desarrollados por la raza humana luego de la llegada del SDF-1. En teoría, de acuerdo con los planes de los equipos de diseño, los ARMD iban a proveer una potencia de fuego y una capacidad de transporte de cazas espaciales que llenaría el hueco que la flota tenía entre el inmenso, potente y extremadamente importante SDF-1 (y las fortalezas espaciales subsiguientes que tímidamente empezaban a planificar) y los numerosos destructores clase Oberth, mucho más baratos que las fortalezas o los ARMD, pero proporcionalmente menos capaces.

La misión principal de los ARMD estaba orientada hacia la defensa orbital de la Tierra y de la Luna, por lo que su capacidad interplanetaria era limitada en comparación con los destructores Oberth, los que rutinariamente (incluso durante la guerra) hacían vuelos a otros planetas del Sistema Solar interior, dejando a los enormes cruceros como centinelas del planeta madre y su único satélite natural.

A diferencia de la clase Oberth, de la que docenas de naves fueron construidas en los escasos seis años que transcurrieran desde 2006 hasta 2012, apenas quince cruceros ARMD habían salido de los astilleros espaciales L5 para integrar la flota de la Tierra Unida. Sin embargo y a pesar de su formidable poder de fuego, los enormes ARMD demostraron ser torpes, lentos y poco poderosos en comparación con las monstruosas naves de guerra de los Zentraedi. De esas quince naves, diez encontraron la destrucción en las breves y devastadoras batallas espaciales de la Guerra Robotech, y las sobrevivientes sólo lo fueron por el simple hecho de mantenerse alejadas de los enfrentamientos desiguales entre las flotas humana y Zentraedi.

Pero con la defensa interestelar de la Tierra provisionalmente en manos de las fuerzas aliadas de Breetai, los cruceros ARMD sobrevivientes como el Armor-04, que era el decano sobreviviente de la clase, pudieron ser asignados a su tarea inicial de defensa orbital, manteniendo una permanente guardia en torno al planeta devastado por el fuego de la Guerra Robotech.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, el transbordador parecía empequeñecer ante la mole del Armor-04, y ya a cierta distancia Lisa y los demás pasajeros pudieron notar los detalles del crucero espacial: sus escotillas, sus compuertas de misiles, sus propulsores de maniobra, antenas de radar y torretas de cañones, y las luces que asomaban a través de las pocas ventanas que podían verse en el casco de la nave.

La maniobra final del transbordador lo llevó hasta una de las bahías de aterrizaje del crucero, y luego de ser tragado por el Armor-04, la pequeña nave de enlace se posó suavemente en la pista de aterrizaje, permaneciendo quieta mientras se cerraba la compuerta de entrada y se restauraba la presión interna en el compartimiento.

Una vez que la luz verde colocada sobre la escotilla del transbordador brilló anunciando el permiso para descender, la comandante Hayes se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró hacia los pasajeros civiles del transbordador con impecable cortesía.

– ¿Bajamos, señores?

La escotilla se abrió, y primero descendió Lisa por la escalerilla colocada por el personal del crucero, llegando en pocos segundos a pisar el frío metal de la enorme y cavernosa bahía de aterrizaje del crucero Armor-04. Además del transbordador, sólo algunos equipos de mantenimiento estaban presentes en el lugar, los que rápidamente se ocuparon de la nave de pasajeros para hacerle las revisiones necesarias.

Y al margen de la actividad habitual de la bahía de aterrizaje, la única otra presencia era la de un joven teniente de uniforme blanco e impecable, el cual se cuadró en cuanto reparó en Lisa Hayes. Ella, por su parte, caminó raudamente hasta encontrarse con el joven oficial, ante quien ella solicitó el habitual y tradicional permiso luego de recibir la venia del teniente.

– Permiso para abordar, teniente.

– Permiso concedido – respondió el oficial con presteza. – ¿Comandante Elizabeth Hayes?

Lisa asintió.

– Así es.

– Primer teniente Fareed al-Bakr, oficial táctico – se presentó el joven oficial, chocando los talones en un saludo militar impecable. – Bienvenida al Armor-04.

– Muchas gracias, teniente.

El teniente al-Bakr asintió cortésmente y prosiguió con la bienvenida.

– El capitán Gaumont le manda sus saludos, y me pide que la escolte a usted al Puente de mando.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, el teniente al-Bakr reparó en los civiles que terminaban de descender de la escalerilla, y tras solicitarle silenciosas disculpas a la comandante Hayes, se dispuso a ocuparse de los demás recién llegados lo antes posible.

– Buenos días y bienvenidos al Armor-04. Los tenientes Vélez y Sarsfield los acompañarán hasta sus camarotes – indicó al-Bakr a los civiles de Interpol, señalando a dos jóvenes terceros tenientes que esperaban cerca de una puerta de acceso. – El capitán posteriormente mantendrá una junta con todos ustedes en la Sala de Conferencias a las 1400 horas.

Sin decir nada, y evidentemente atónitos ante lo que veían en la bahía de aterrizaje, el personal de Interpol acató la instrucción de al-Bakr y se colocó cerca de los dos tenientes que habían sido asignados como chaperones.

– Si son tan amables de seguirme, señoras y señores – indicó el teniente Sarsfield a los civiles en cuanto los tuvo a todos cerca, mientras su colega Vélez supervisaba que todo el equipaje hubiera sido bajado del transbordador.

Rápidamente, los oficiales de Interpol partieron detrás de sus guías, con el teniente Vélez y media docena de enlistados portando el equipaje hasta los camarotes de los civiles.

– ¿Comandante Hayes?

– Adelante.

Siguiendo al teniente al-Bakr a pocos pasos de distancia, Lisa se internó por los laberínticos corredores del Armor-04. A pesar del tamañó del enorme crucero espacial, sus corredores y pasillos tenían más en común con los de un submarino que con los que Lisa Hayes conocía de su paso por el SDF-1, y en todo el trayecto la joven oficial sintió demasiado cercano el temor a no poder pasar por alguna de las intersecciones... mientras daba gracias a Dios y a los santos por haber cumplido su servicio espacial a bordo de una nave que tenía espacio de sobra para hacer que sus pasillos no parecieran túneles de escape.

Y la impresión de opresiva compresión no cambió cuando al-Bakr la llevó hasta el Puente del crucero.

Con sus escasos ocho metros de largo por cinco de ancho, el Puente del Armor-04 era quizás el centro de comando más claustrofóbico que Lisa Hayes alguna vez tuviera la desdicha de ver. Prácticamente todas las superficies disponibles estaban ocupadas por pantallas, consolas y terminales, y todas las estaciones de trabajo del Puente estaban lo suficientemente cerca unas de otras para que los codazos y empellones accidentales fueran una realidad cotidiana, y si Lisa alguna vez se había quejado de lo pequeño que resultaba por momentos el puente del SDF-1, en comparación con lo que veía en el Armor-04 su vieja estación de trabajo parecía una suite presidencial pecaminosamente cómoda.

En el centro del atestado Puente, una enorme silla indicaba el sitial del señor y monarca absoluto del Armor-04. De momento, empero, Lisa no podía ver al capitán de la nave, ya que desde donde ella estaba sólo podía verse el respaldo de la silla. Eso no detuvo al teniente al-Bakr, quien caminó hasta la silla para luego hacer notar su presencia ante el hombre sentado en ella.

– ¿Capitán?

– Ah, muy bien... muchas gracias, Fareed – respondió el capitán, a quien Lisa no podía ver por el respaldo de su asiento. – Vuelva a su estación.

– Sí, señor.

El teniente al-Bakr se retiró entonces hacia su propia consola de trabajo, y el hombre sentado en la silla se puso de pie, dándole a Lisa Hayes el primer vistazo de la persona bajo cuyo mando las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en su infinita sabiduría, habían confiado al Armor-04.

El capitán (grado superior) Robert Gaumont era uno de aquellos pocos oficiales de las Fuerzas cuya edad era quizás demasiado elevada para su rango, impresión acentuada por su cabello completamente cano y un rostro apergaminado de arrugas, pero eso no se debía a ninguna inexperiencia o incompetencia sino todo lo contrario, ya que se trataba de uno de los comandantes espaciales más experimentados y fogueados de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Gaumont había sido el primer capitán del _UES Tsiolkovskiy_, la cuarta nave de la clase Oberth, y había permanecido en ese puesto durante tres años hasta que fue transferido al proyecto ARMD en calidad de futuro comandante del Armor-04, el cual estaba bajo su mando desde que saliera de los astilleros a finales de 2009. Desde entonces, el capitán Gaumont se había destacado como uno de los principales impulsores de la reconstrucción de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y su reputación lo precedía.

– Capitán Robert Gaumont, comandante Hayes – se presentó el alto y veterano oficial, tendiendo una mano que Lisa no vaciló en estrechar. – Es un honor conocerla...

– Lo mismo digo, señor.

– He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted y de su carrera – comentó Gaumont con admiración evidente. – La "Maniobra Daedalus" me ha resultado sumamente interesante... si no es molestia, quisiera que me pusiera al tanto de la misma en alguna oportunidad... dentro de lo permitido, por supuesto.

– Cuando usted lo disponga, capitán – respondió solícita Lisa, y el capitán del Armor-04 sonrió con gratitud.

Justo en ese instante, otra de las puertas de acceso al Puente se abrió, y un oficial de baja estatura, cabello oscuro y anteojos más propios de un profesor que de un oficial militar se acercó al capitán Gaumont.

– Discúlpeme, señora – se excusó ante Lisa el recién llegado, mientras ponía una carpeta en manos del capitán Gaumont. – Ingeniería envía este reporte sobre el estado de la caldera Reflex.

– Gracias, Diego, lo leeré en un rato – respondió Gaumont, quien sólo entonces reparó en que había que atender algunos requisitos de cortesía. – Discúlpeme... comandante Elizabeth Hayes, el teniente comandante Diego Sanabria, mi oficial ejecutivo.

Los dos oficiales asintieron respetuosamente y se estrecharon la mano.

– Comandante – dijo con respeto el teniente comandante Sanabria antes de soltar la mano de Lisa. – Es un honor conocerla.

– Diego, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con la comandante Hayes – indicó Gaumont a su primer oficial. – El Puente es suyo.

– Sí, señor – contestó el comandante Sanabria con el formalismo naval que ya era costumbre en las Fuerzas Espaciales. – El Puente es mío.

Terminado aquel formalismo, Gaumont condujo a Lisa por otra puerta fuera del Puente hasta llegar a su _sancta sanctorum_: su oficina privada.

La oficina era positivamente minúscula, y casi la mitad de su superficie útil estaba ocupada por el escritorio de trabajo del capitán; las paredes tenían poca decoración más allá del escudo de armas del crucero y algunas fotografías de temas militares, además del infaltable anaquel de libros y documentos oficiales que parecían ser la marca registrada de cualquier oficina militar.

– Por favor, comandante, tome asiento.

Lisa accedió al pedido y esperó pacientemente a que Gaumont se dispusiera a empezar la reunión, lo que le significó quedarse callada y quieta mientras el capitán del Armor-04 acomodara las cosas en su escritorio... pero lo que no esperaba ella era que el capitán cerrara uno de sus documentos y le descerrajara un comentario al que ella no tenía idea de cómo responder.

– Realmente no sé qué pretenden.

– ¿Perdón, capitán?

– El Alto Mando... – dijo Gaumont, haciendo luego que su observación fuera más precisa. – El almirante Gloval.

La comandante Hayes se tensó perceptiblemente en su asiento, sin saber qué tenía en mente Gaumont con aquel comentario. Afortunadamente para ella, el capitán del Armor-04 no iba a hacerle perder el tiempo con esas reflexiones, ya que rápidamente aclaró todas las dudas que Lisa tenía con una afirmación tajante.

– Para serle honesto, comandante, no sé qué espera el Alto Mando que logremos con esta misión.

El aire de la pequeña oficina se enrareció con la tensión, y por un instante la comandante Hayes imaginó que todo eso era sólo la manera del capitán Gaumont de probarla.

Bueno, si Gaumont quería saber qué tan preparada estaba para la misión, entonces...

– El equipo de investigación se ocupará de todo, capitán – le contestó Lisa con seguridad. – Sólo necesitan colaboración y acceso a la información de sensores de la nave.

– Puede arreglarse – repuso Gaumont sin más inconvenientes, claramente satisfecho por lo que veía en Lisa Hayes. – Instruiré al teniente al-Bakr para que les proporcione acceso a la consola táctica. ¿Algo más?

– Con todo respeto, señor, creo que los investigadores podrán indicarle con más exactitud lo que necesitan en la junta – observó la comandante Hayes, aclarándose al notar la ceja arqueada del capitán Gaumont. – Ellos son los que están más al tanto de las necesidades concretas de su investigación.

– Tiene usted un buen punto – murmuró el capitán, cambiando luego de tema de manera abrupta. – ¿Le han mostrado su camarote?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

– No, señor...

El capitán del Armor-04 asintió con determinación y se acomodó el uniforme.

– Haré que la lleven de inmediato hacia allá.

– Señor, creo que sería más correcto si---

– Todavía tenemos una serie de cosas que arreglar en esta nave antes de poder dedicarme de lleno a lo que necesitan – la interrumpió Gaumont con toda la autoridad de su rango y cargo. – Además, el viaje hasta aquí debe haber sido muy cansador... estoy seguro que necesita algo de descanso, comandante Hayes.

Lisa estuvo a punto de protestar, sólo que en ese instante un inoportuno bostezo amenazó con hacerle perder el decoro militar, lo que la hizo recapacitar que después de todo Gaumont no había tenido una mala impresión sobre lo que ella necesitaba.

– A decir verdad, una siesta no estaría nada mal...

– Hecho. Haré que la lleven a su camarote cuanto antes – exclamó el capitán sin perder el tiempo. – Sería conveniente fijar la hora de la junta para las... 1500 horas, ¿le parece bien?

– Lo que usted disponga, capitán.

– Excelente. La veré a esa hora – decidió Gaumont, y luego oprimió un botón en su escritorio para comunicarse con el puente del crucero. – Puente, aquí el capitán.

No tardó en responder la voz del comandante Sanabria.

– _Adelante, señor._

– Diego, ¿puede prescindir de alguien para que lleve a la comandante Hayes a su camarote?

– _El sargento Bournewell la estará esperando a la salida de su oficina, señor_ – respondió presto el primer oficial del crucero, despertando una sonrisa satisfecha a su capitán.

– Muchas gracias, comandante – agradeció Gaumont antes de terminar la comunicación y volverse hacia Lisa. – Eso será todo entonces, comandante Hayes.

– Gracias, señor.

– Ni lo mencione – comentó el capitán como si realmente no fuera nada. – La veré a la hora de la junta. Que descanse.

– Hasta pronto, señor.

Lisa dejó la oficina del capitán y volvió al Puente del crucero, encontrándose de inmediato con un corpulento sargento que se cuadró ante ella y le hizo una venia impecable.

– ¿Comandante Hayes? Sargento jefe Ken Bournewell – se presentó el suboficial y Lisa le devolvió el saludo militar. – La llevaré hasta sus habitaciones.

– Adelante, sargento.

Una vez más la comandante Hayes dejó que uno de los tripulantes del crucero la condujera por los pasillos de la nave espacial, reviviendo así la sensación claustrofóbica que la había invadido en su primera recorrida.

Afortunadamente, este viaje fue mucho más corto que el anterior, ya que terminó en una cubierta inferior de la nave, en un corredor repleto de puertas. El sargento Bournewell llevó a Lisa hasta una de las puertas, la cual abrió al instante para luego aguardar a que Lisa entrara.

El camarote, como todo en el Armor-04, era desesperadamente pequeño: no tenía más que la pequeña habitación que funcionaba como dormitorio, un modesto escritorio y un cuarto que cumplía las funciones de baño... y por más que Lisa tratara de contenerse, no le era posible evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda con el lugar.

– Si necesita algo, señora, sólo tiene que usar la terminal en la otra pared – indicó Bournewell, señalando un panel de comunicaciones ubicado en el mamparo, con una cara que le hizo sospechar a Lisa que el sargento estaba al tanto de su sensación de incomodidad.

– Muchas gracias, sargento – le contestó ella con una sonrisa leve. – No lo retendré más.

– Gracias, señora.

Bournewell se fue del camarote y Lisa quedó en soledad en el pequeño lugar que serviría como su residencia mientras estuviera en la nave, y a falta de algo mejor por hacer, ella se ocupó de desempacar su modesto equipaje y ubicarlo en los armarios que tenía a su disposición.

Terminado aquello, Lisa decidió que hasta que tuviera su junta con Gaumont y los agentes de Interpol ella pasaría el tiempo acostada en su cama tratando de lograr una siesta modesta... pero al cabo de unos quince minutos de intentarlo, ella se incorporó y miró a través de la ventana... hacia el enorme planeta azul que se aparecía ante ella como una isla en medio del infinito mar del espacio.

Aquel planeta azul en donde ella deseaba estar más que nunca...

– Rick, cuánto lo lamento – musitó ella.

Eventualmente ella volvió a acostarse y sus esfuerzos por lograr una siesta tuvieron éxito... pero ese descanso no alivió su pena más grande.

Nada lo haría, excepto volver a la Tierra... volver a Rick.

****************************************************

El primer teniente Maximilian Sterling entró a la cantina de la Base Aérea con una mezcla curiosa de emociones fermentando en su interior.

Por un lado, estaba dominado por una determinación feroz a hacer lo que había que hacer con Rick Hunter, ya que no en balde sabía bien lo que lo afectaban las separaciones prolongadas entre él y Lisa... especialmente cuando esta nueva separación no sólo era repentina sino que se producía apenas una semana después de que los dos se reencontraran tras la última.

Rick iba a necesitar ayuda... y mucha.

Pero por el otro lado, el segundo al mando del Skull tenía un inquietante temor a encontrarse con Rick, quizás por no estar seguro de cómo lo encontraría... salvo que no lo encontraría de buen humor.

De seguro, lo encontraría caminando por las paredes de lo rabioso que estaba.

El primer vistazo que Max dio a la cantina no mostró nada excepto algunos cuantos militares que terminaban con sus desayunos antes de encarar las tareas del día; ciertamente no había nada parecido a un enfurruñado y solitario líder de escuadrón en las mesas de la cantina.

Y entonces Max buscó en la barra de la cantina y lo encontró.

El comandante Richard Andrew Hunter, dos veces condecorado con la Medalla Titanium al Valor entre otros tantos galardones, líder del Escuadrón Skull y jinete absoluto del legendario VF-1S "Skull Uno", estaba sentado frente a la barra en una silla alta, inclinado sobre una taza de café humeante y un plato ya vacío, pero que en otro momento supo sostener algunas galletitas.

Tal era la congoja y la rabia que cualquiera podía ver en Rick que no era demente afirmar que al Líder Skull lo rodeaba una nube negra.

El deber que el teniente Sterling se había fijado aquel día (después de llevar a Miriya al Hospital Militar, por supuesto) era atravesar esa nube negra y sacar a su mejor amigo del pozo en el que había caído.

Y Max Sterling siempre cumplía con su deber.

A paso vivo, el segundo al mando del Skull caminó hasta la barra, buscó una silla desocupada y la acercó a donde estaba Rick, sentándose antes de palmear a su amigo y líder de escuadrón en la espalda a modo de saludo.

– ¿Cómo estás, jefe?

De parte de Rick, Max sólo recibió un ceño terriblemente fruncido y un gruñido que no por ininteligible era menos comprensible en su significado profundo.

– ¿Tan mal? – comentó el teniente Sterling.

Esta vez Rick sí reaccionó de manera casi humana; dejó la taza de café en la mesa y se volvió para ver a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando con una cara de profundo disgusto.

– Mejor no me hables, Max.

– Oye, calma... somos amigos, después de todo.

El comandante Hunter sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse algo molesto y después respiró con fuerza.

– Lo siento, es que estoy... – intentó excusarse ante su amigo, para luego dejarse dominar por la furia y la impotencia una vez más. – No te imaginas cómo estoy...

Max asintió silenciosamente y tomó asiento junto a su amigo en aquella mesa, dándole pie a Rick para que dejara salir de una vez por todas todo aquello que estaba envenenándolo desde adentro. Y el comandante Hunter no desaprovechó la ocasión; una vez que sintió que podía hacerlo, las puertas de su contención se abrieron y todo el dolor, la rabia y la irritación que llevaba dentro empezaron a salir a borbotones en un ejercicio de catarsis.

– Tres semanas estuve sin ella... todo ese tiempo que pasó en Denver haciendo el trabajo sucio del almirante... – comenzó a decir el Líder Skull, atropellándose por momentos en sus frases. – Finalmente vuelve a casa... vuelve conmigo... ¿Y qué pasa?

Rick tomó la taza de café con tanta fuerza que Max temió que la hiciera estallar.

– El maldito Gloval me la deja sólo una semana, y después la manda al espacio – dijo Rick con toda la ira de la que era capaz, para luego tomar un poco de café y calmarse sólo por un segundo... hasta que volvió a hablar. – Hijo de puta.

Pocas veces el teniente Sterling había visto a su mejor amigo tan enfurecido, y en ese instante llegó a pensar que Rick tenía más en común con un león enjaulado que con un ser humano. Todo el ser de Rick despedía ira y rabia; su mirada, su expresión, su postura, las palabras que usaba, el tono en el que las decía... todo era como si Rick fuera un ser que sólo se permitía sentir odio... porque cualquier otra cosa lo destrozaría.

– Lo peor de todo, Max... – dijo una vez más el Líder Skull tras atacar su café. – Lo verdaderamente odioso de todo esto, es lo que va a pasar cuando llegue a casa.

– ¿Qué va a pasar?

– Nada.

Max miró a Rick confundido y el comandante Hunter aclaró inmediatamente (y no sin tristeza) lo que había querido decir.

– Voy a entrar a casa y no va a estar ella... voy a cenar solo... voy a ver televisión solo... voy a ducharme solo...

– Es más información de la que necesito – exclamó Max en un esfuerzo por aligerar la conversación que no fue muy bien recibido por el comandante Hunter.

– Sterling.

Sin perder la sonrisa, y agregándole un guiño travieso, el teniente Sterling prosiguió con la repentina charada.

– Sólo dime si hay otra cosa que vas a... hacer solo.

La mirada dura de Rick fue toda la intimidación que necesitaba para hacer que su segundo al mando entendiera de una vez por todas que ese no era momento para bromas, y menos de ese calibre.

– ¡Sterling!

– Está bien, está bien... – se excusó Max antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

Satisfecho, Rick se tomó unos segundos para seguir vaciando su taza y ordenar sus enmarañados pensamientos antes de poder seguir con la conversación... aunque en honor a la verdad mucho le costó volver al tema sin pensar en todas las cosas que Max había dicho en broma.

– ¿Sabes lo horrible que es llegar a tu casa y encontrarte solo? – preguntó retóricamente el comandante Hunter a su amigo. – ¿Sin nadie?

Max negó con la cabeza y Rick le devolvió una sonrisa infinitamente triste.

– Por tu bien, espero que jamás te ocurra, hermano.

El comandante Hunter agradeció el gesto y pensó que ya era momento de no acaparar los temas de discusión.

– ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

– Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar – agradeció Max, repentinamente sonriente. – Hoy la dejé en el Hospital Militar para su chequeo rutinario.

– Espero que todo esté bien – deseó con sinceridad el comandante Hunter.

– A menos que alguno de los médicos haga algo que la provoque, supongo que todo estará bien...

– Dios mío, Sterling, ¿con quién te has casado?

Max sonrió y su expresión se tornó lejana, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran más allá del entendimiento humano.

– Con el amor de mi vida, jefe – respondió el teniente Sterling como si fuera lo único que podía explicarse al respecto, y entonces la inspiración se apoderó de él, dándole una posibilidad de hacer algo por su amigo. – Rick, ¿qué dices si esta noche vienes a cenar a casa con nosotros?

– ¿En lo de ustedes? – quiso aclarar Rick antes de excusarse cortésmente. – No quisiera ser molestia.

– Eres nuestro líder de escuadrón; ya eres molestia – bromeó el teniente Sterling con impunidad, ignorando la cara molesta que le devolvía Rick. – En serio, te hará bien una noche en compañía de amigos en vez de pasarla solo rezongando en tu casa...

Max calló entonces, dejando que su idea decantara en el ambiente y en la mente de Rick Hunter antes de retomar la conversación. Realmente le preocupaba la estabilidad de su amigo; él lo apreciaba mucho y lo consideraba un hermano, pero a veces lo frustraba lo rápido que se desmoronaba cuando Lisa no estaba a su alrededor.

Aunque eso sólo corroboraba lo que Max había sabido incluso antes que los propios interesados: que lo que unía a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes era un amor demasiado poderoso como para sustraerse a él demasiado tiempo.

Quizás, incluso, fuera tan fuerte como el que lo unía a Miriya... aunque dudaba que fuera siquiera la mitad de excitante...

– Tal vez sea buena idea...

– Me alegro que así lo veas, hermano – lo felicitó Max.

– Ahora que lo pienso – agregó Rick tras recordar súbitamente algo que había leído por ahí. – Creo que esta noche van a dar---

– Mientras empiece a las 22, no habrá ningún problema – lo interrumpió tajantemente el teniente Sterling, y Rick naturalmente quedó confundido.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasan antes?

Max miró a su mejor amigo con cara de "cómo diablos explico esto".

– Pasa que Miriya se queda viendo el noticiero de las 21 en el 2, todos los días, y se vuelve un basilisco si le quito el control remoto.

– El de las 21... – repitió Rick mientras pensaba qué podía haber de importante en ese noticiero, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. – ¿El noticiero en Zentraedi?

– Exacto, hermano – asintió Max, reprimiendo el impulso por reír al ver la cara que le ponía Rick. – A ella le viene bien para mantenerse en el idioma...

– ¿Y tú, qué haces? – le preguntó el Líder Skull, genuinamente interesado en saber qué hacía Max respecto del noticiero zentraediparlante de la MBS.

– Pues lo veo, ¿qué otra opción me queda? – dijo su segundo al mando, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tiene su utilidad.

– ¿Cuál?

– Me sirve para conocer el idioma.

– ¿Y de qué te puede servir?

– Piénsalo de esta manera, Rick – propuso Max. – De tanto en tanto, Miriya me dice cosas en Zentraedi... palabras, frases cortas, expresiones, tú sabes...

– Ajá.

– Y no sé cuándo son insultos y cuándo no.

Rick parecía todavía no entender qué tenía que ver eso con el noticiero.

– ¿Y en qué sentido te ayuda el noticiero en Zentraedi?

– Pues si Miriya ve ese noticiero y alguna noticia sobre el Primer Ministro o sobre Kyle, por darte ejemplos, la hacen que se deshaga en insultos, yo presto atención... si el insulto se parece a algo que ella me dijo, entonces sabré qué diablos me está diciendo... o al menos, si es algo por lo que tengo que alegrarme o no.

Maximilian, no tienes remedio... y supongo que tendré que ir con cuidado esta noche – murmuró Rick, meneando la cabeza ante la locura que su amigo entendía como "vida matrimonial". – Creo que voy a ir con ofrendas de paz esta noche... llevaré bebidas.

– Rick, no hace falta---

– Insisto – presionó Rick, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo su mejor cara de disciplinador. – ¿Tengo que hacer que sea una orden, teniente Sterling?

– De ninguna manera, comandante Hunter.

– Bien – sentenció Rick con suficiencia. – Odio que me discutan.

– ¿Y vives con Lisa? ¡Ja! – devolvió rápidamente Max, sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¡Ni tú crees esa, hermano!

Rick estuvo a punto de decir algo para continuar la batalla, pero como nada se le ocurrió, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue levantar los brazos en señal de rendición incondicional.

– Me ganaste.

Max se levantó altanero de la silla, para mirar mejor "desde arriba" a su líder de escuadrón.

– Como debe ser.

– No tientes tu suerte.

– Ni pienso hacerlo – se defendió el teniente Sterling. – Por lo pronto, creo que es momento de arrastrarte a la Sala de Prevuelo, comandante.

El desconcierto de Rick era poco adecuado para un líder de escuadrón... o para un ser humano que ya debería haber quedado bien despabilado por el café.

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes un escuadrón al cual darle órdenes – explicó en tono regañón el teniente Sterling. – ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

– Claro que no.

Max se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó a su mejor amigo para sacarlo del marasmo.

– Entonces, comandante Hunter, cumpla su deber.

– Sí, señor – exclamó Rick, dándose el gusto de hacerle una venia impecable a quien en teoría lo seguía en la cadena de mando.

Frente a él y ya completamente de pie, el teniente Sterling le devolvió una expresión soñadora y vagamente arrogante que sólo fue el preludio a su respuesta final.

– Oye, eso se sintió bien...

– Que no se te suba a la cabeza – le advirtió Rick en tono bromista, y luego siguió a su amigo mientras éste se iba de la cantina de la Base Aérea.

Al momento de dejar la cantina, el comandante Hunter tal vez no fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero ciertamente estaba de mucho mejor ánimo que el que tenía al entrar allí para ahogar en café y croissants sus más recientes penas.

****************************************************

El crujir de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a Sean Brent, que hasta entonces había estado demasiado ensimismado con sus reflexiones y pensamientos como para estar consciente de lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo.

Rápidamente, el asesor político giró en su asiento para ver quién había entrado a la oficina, y se calmó visiblemente cuando comprobó que se trataba solamente de Spier. El ex-agente de Inteligencia caminó con tranquilidad hasta el otro sillón de la oficina, demostrando tanta parsimonia y calma como Brent había demostrado nerviosismo con su pequeña reacción.

Sin embargo, Brent se recuperó con notable rapidez, y cuando Spier llegó a sentarse en el otro sillón, el asesor político ya lo estaba esperando con la pregunta más importante que tenía para hacer.

– ¿Están todas las piezas en su sitio?

– Ya lo están – confirmó Spier para alivio de su socio, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles. – Sólo falta esperar a que llegue el momento.

Brent reaccionó a esa noticia con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa.

– Bien – respondió el político, dejándose hundir en el sillón. – El Senado sesionará en dos semanas... tendremos que movernos cuanto antes si queremos aprovechar la ocasión.

Spier asintió, pero no dijo nada... y en efecto, el propio Brent completó la reflexión unos segundos después.

– Ya estamos en marcha.

– Así es – asintió Spier.

Un buen rato de silencio pasó en aquella oficina, mientras los dos hombres trataban de asimilar la enormidad de lo que ellos habían ido construyendo y poniendo en marcha desde hacía casi año y medio. No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto, pues tanto Spier como Brent tenían bien en claro lo que iba a ocurrir si sus planes lograban todos los resultados que se habían propuesto.

Literalmente, cambiarían el mundo.

Y ese pensamiento bastaba para poner sobrio al más exaltado.

Tras levantarse, Brent tomó un par de copas y las llenó rápidamente con el brandy que tenía en la oficina. Luego, le alcanzó una de las copas a Spier y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, saboreando los primeros tragos de la bebida hasta lo imposible...

Luego de un rato, Brent exhaló con fuerza, dejando que la bebida bajara todo el camino hasta su estómago antes de hacer una única pregunta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Una semana – observó Spier, resumiendo en pocas palabras lo que sus contactos militares y científicos le habían dicho cuando él hizo esa misma pregunta. – Tal vez dos.

– Ajá – confirmó Brent, y luego se repitió más para sí que para su socio. – Una semana, tal vez dos...

Spier no hizo mucho excepto beber un trago de su propia copa y disfrutar el momento; si él estaba nervioso, no iba a dejar que Brent lo comprobara. Finalmente, el ex–oficial de Inteligencia dejó su copa sobre una mesa y retomó la conversación con una liviandad que no encajaba con la tensión de la situación.

– Se siente distinto estando tan cerca el momento, ¿no?

– Coincido – le respondió Brent, para después hacerle una pregunta que sí dejó en evidencia su mayor inquietud acerca del futuro. – ¿Cómo crees que vaya a terminar esto?

Spier se encogió de hombros de manera aparentemente despreocupada y volvió a tomar algunos sorbos de su copa de brandy.

– Esperemos que bien – respondió finalmente Spier, exagerando el siguiente trago antes de seguir. – Hay mucho en juego.

Sin poder objetar absolutamente nada de aquella observación, Sean Brent terminó de tomar su copa y se levantó del sillón. El asesor político caminó hasta la ventana de la oficina y dejó que su imaginación volara mientras observaba la vista de Nueva Macross en la noche. La próspera y pujante capital del GTU se alzaba como un faro de luz en medio del desierto de la devastación planetaria... y Brent no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo sería el nuevo mundo que sus acciones producirían.

En una semana, Némesis comenzaría su tarea de limpieza y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida caerían en el caos; en dos semanas, el gobierno de Pelletier sería destituido por el Senado... y después, si todo salía bien, él y sus aliados estarían en posición para hacerse cargo de todo.

Siempre y cuando todo saliera bien, se obligó a recordar el asesor político.

– Hay mucho en juego... – repitió Brent, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran como lo hacían antes de que viniera su visitante.

****************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- A veces la vida es injusta. Incluso para Rick y Lisa.

- A los compatriotas argentinos: no, no soy de ese equipo de fútbol. Esos dos nombres los puse porque "sonaban" bien para el momento…

- Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia cada dos semanas y dejar sus comentarios y reviews… en especial, y como de costumbre, a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats. ¡Suerte en todo, colegas!

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y será hasta la próxima con el capítulo 31… o parte del mismo… jejejejejejejejejeje…


	42. Capítulo 31 Primera Parte

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXXI: **_**Endlösung**_

**(Primera Parte)**

******************************************

**Jueves 18 de octubre de 2012**

El primer teniente Wayne Sims estaba preocupado aquella mañana.

Tenía todas las razones del mundo para estarlo; de acuerdo a los rumores que corrían por la Base Aérea Craters Point, la activación de las primeras misiones de sembrado de nubes de la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica era inminente.

Las señales de preparación eran innegables para cualquiera que pudiera ver en la pista de aterrizaje principal de Craters Point a uno de los VC-27 Tunny reconvertidos para dispersar los químicos de la Iniciativa en las nubes, esperando el momento de despegar para cumplir con aquella misión crítica para el futuro de la vida en la devastada Tierra.

Todo el Escuadrón sabía que Wayne Sims estaba asignado para pilotear la primera misión, y naturalmente asumían que el nerviosismo y el silencio que Sims despedía desde su lugar en la Sala de Prevuelo era consecuencia natural de la enorme responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

En parte tenían razón: la enormidad de la misión no dejaba de intimidar a Wayne Sims.

Y en parte estaban equivocados: había otras cosas que inquietaban al teniente Sims... cosas que nadie más en aquella sala sabía, a excepción de algunos pocos que estaban al tanto como él.

Sus contactos entre el personal logístico de la Base que estaba al tanto del plan le habían asegurado que los contenedores que debería dispersar en la atmósfera eran los que estaban cargados de "la sorpresa", con lo que aquel vuelo tendría para Wayne Sims la doble carga de no sólo ser vital para la supervivencia global, sino también el primer acto del contragolpe contra los asesinos de la especie humana.

En cierta medida, Sims se sentía como el hombre que dispararía el primer tiro de una nueva guerra, y no podía dejar de sentir el peso de la historia sobre sus hombros. Él iba a ser el instrumento de la venganza de la Humanidad, el encargado de iniciar la corrección del más grande y catastrófico error de la raza humana...

En su intimidad, el teniente Sims deseaba creer que su familia podría descansar en paz luego de aquel día.

Asumiendo, claro, que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Ya antes de despegar, las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana, Sims miró alrededor de la Sala de Prevuelo esperando encontrar al segundo teniente Eric Cardwell, pero el bajo y corpulento copiloto de su avión de transporte no estaba por allí. El maldito imbécil no había podido escoger peor momento para quejarse de malestares físicos que la víspera del día en que posiblemente debían volar en la misión... y eso arruinaba no sólo el ánimo de Sims sino muy probablemente los planes para toda la operación.

Cardwell estaba tan involucrado con el plan como el propio Sims, pero si no se presentaba para participar del vuelo, probablemente otro oficial del Escuadrón sería asignado para reemplazarlo... y de seguro no sería uno de los otros dos oficiales de la unidad que tenían alguna idea de la operación.

Y eso era problemático para el primer teniente Wayne Sims y para el resto de los altos oficiales que lo habían hecho parte de la operación meses atrás...

La irrupción del capitán Jack Levitt en la Sala de Prevuelo sobresaltó a Sims y lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos inmediatamente, mientras se incorporaba como el resto de los miembros del Escuadrón hasta que Levitt tomó su lugar en el atril de la Sala.

– Buenos días, señores... – dijo el capitán Levitt mientras abría una carpeta y la acomodaba sobre el atril, a lo que sus subordinados contestaron con un unísono y estentóreo:

– ¡Buenos días, señor!

– Descansen – ordenó Levitt, esperando a que los miembros del Escuadrón estuvieran nuevamente sentados antes de darles sus órdenes. – Muy bien, muchachos, momento de ir al grano.

La expectativa afloró en el rostro de todos los miembros del Escuadrón, incluido el teniente Sims, y todos los ojos de la Sala se clavaron en la pantalla que se alzaba detrás de Levitt, que ahora estaba mostrando un mapa de América del Norte en donde estaba resaltada la concentración de nubes a nivel continental.

– Hace quince minutos recibimos confirmación del Servicio Meteorológico – informó el capitán Levitt al tiempo que usaba un puntero láser para señalar las principales acumulaciones de nubes en el área de América del Norte. – Existe una concentración de nubes importante en los siguientes sectores...

El listado de sectores con alta concentración de nubes pasó casi desapercibido para Wayne Sims, que sentía que la adrenalina lo invadía. El momento estaba llegando... no había forma de que no fuera así, no con esas nubes en todo el continente...

¿Podía ser que el momento estuviera al alcance de su mano?

La expectativa del teniente Sims estaba alcanzando proporciones astronómicas para el momento en que el capitán Levitt, después de juntar aire, miró a los miembros de la unidad que comandaba y les impartió las instrucciones que acababa de recibir.

– Dada esta información, el Alto Mando ha autorizado a que emprendamos una misión Cloud Rider a la brevedad posible – anunció el capitán, para entonces mirar a su segundo al mando con determinación. – Wayne, como ya lo estuvimos hablando, tú te haces cargo.

Sims se sobresaltó y tardó apenas dos segundos en recomponerse de la sorpresa... a pesar de que tanto Levitt como él sabían que la primera misión le sería asignada.

– Entendido, señor – respondió Sims, viendo la oportunidad para poner en palabras su principal preocupación. – Pero---

– Parte de mi demora fue porque estaba hablando con el teniente Cardwell – explicó el capitán Levitt, adivinando la preocupación de Sims sin necesidad de preguntar nada. – Su dolor estomacal empeoró durante la noche y lo llevaron a la clínica... es apendicitis. No podrá volar, desde luego.

"_¡MALDICIÓN!_" quiso gritar el teniente Sims, pero desde luego eso le era imposible... de modo que la noticia de aquel pequeño colapso en el plan lo encontró sin más posible reacción que aparentar preocupación profesional ante su líder de escuadrón.

– Señor, el teniente Cardwell es mi copiloto.

– Johansen lo reemplazará para este vuelo – le contestó el capitán Levitt mientras a algunos asientos de distancia el segundo teniente Knut Johansen asentía. – Habrá que hacer algunas maniobras creativas con los equipos de vuelo para las otras misiones, pero no será gran problema.

De mala gana, el teniente Sims reconoció lo inevitable y asintió, tratando de que su disgusto y su preocupación no fueran demasiado evidentes para su líder de escuadrón y para el resto de sus camaradas. Volar con Johansen sería ciertamente un gran problema... no era un mal oficial y por demás Sims le tenía aprecio, pero no estaba dentro del plan y eso lo haría una amenaza para el logro de los objetivos de Sims tarde o temprano.

Y si algo tenía en claro Sims era que las amenazas debían ser neutralizadas... o erradicadas.

– Entendido, señor – dijo finalmente el segundo al mando del Escuadrón, y el capitán Levitt pudo volver a ocuparse del planeamiento de la misión.

– Bueno, en cuanto a su vuelo, tendrán que tener en cuenta que...

La junta continuó por varios minutos, y mientras Levitt exponía el planeamiento oficial, el teniente Sims hacía su propio y muy secreto planeamiento paralelo para una misión que sería mucho más grande que lo que su líder de escuadrón podía siquiera imaginar.

***************************************

En rigor de verdad, la Base Aérea Nueva Macross jamás comenzaba el día porque el día nunca terminaba para ella; siempre había actividad teniendo lugar en los hangares, estaciones de radar, torres de control o puestos de defensa antiaérea del enorme complejo aeronáutico erigido en las cercanías de la capital del GTU.

Sin embargo, la actividad en la Base experimentaba un marcado incremento a partir de las seis de la mañana, cuando la mayoría de los pilotos y técnicos llegaban para dar inicio a sus turnos de servicio. En esas primeras horas de la mañana, los corredores y vestíbulos de la Base estaban llenos de militares que iban de un lugar a otro, llenando el ambiente con conversaciones que abarcaban todos los temas conocidos por el ser humano... adornados con los insultos que correspondieran a la situación.

Aquel panorama de actividad jamás dejaba de impresionar al mayor Michael Penhall. Para el ex-piloto de combate en cuyos hombros descansaba la responsabilidad de comandar la mayor base aérea de la región capitalina, encontrarse al frente de tantos hombres y presidiendo un lugar tan dinámico era un espectáculo vigorizante que lo ayudaba mucho a superar el sopor matutino.

Esa mañana, el mayor Penhall estaba entrando al vestíbulo de entrada del edificio principal de la Base Aérea cuando notó que a través de la puerta entraban, tomados de la mano, el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling y la segunda teniente Miriya ParinoSterling. El uniforme de la oficial Zentraedi revelaba a la perfección su figura grávida, pero lejos de mostrarse lenta o convaleciente, Miriya hacía lo imposible para mantenerse firme y activa... aún cuando comenzaba a transitar el noveno mes de su embarazo.

Con paso decidido, el mayor Penhall se acercó a saludar a los dos oficiales de las Fuerzas Espaciales, quienes al verlo no tardaron en ponerse, tal vez inconscientemente, en posición de firmes.

– Tenientes Sterling, muy buenos días.

– Buenos días, mayor – respondió Max por los dos.

El mayor Penhall asintió para devolver el saludo y luego miró la figura rotundamente maternal de Miriya Sterling con evidente impresión. La oficial Zentraedi tenía todo el aspecto de una mujer que daría a luz en horas, no ya en días, y ver a una alienígena embarazada en los pasillos de su base aérea era una cosa que Michael Penhall no vivía todos los días.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, teniente? ¿Lista para poner de malas a todo el Grupo Aéreo?

– Las respuestas a sus preguntas son, en orden, "muy bien" y "no necesito estar lista, siempre lo hago" – le contestó Miriya con su habitual suficiencia, para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza como si ésta le doliera. – Necesito despejarme luego de otra insufrible mañana en el Hospital Militar para los chequeos.

Quizás previendo un inminente desastre, Max se acercó a su esposa y trató de calmarla.

– Amor...

El único problema era que Miriya Sterling no iba a ser calmada con tanta facilidad... y no tenía ningún empacho en demostrarlo.

– Dios santo, no sé cómo se reproduce su especie, si le ponen tantas vueltas al asunto...

– Hay días en que me pregunto lo mismo, teniente – coincidió Penhall en tono risueño. – Entonces, ¿cuándo la tendremos nuevamente en condiciones de volar?

Miriya no tardó mucho tiempo en hacer los cálculos en su cabeza y en informar de su resultado al jefe de la Base Aérea.

– Supongo que en una o dos semanas ya me habré encargado del regalito... agréguele dos meses de post-parto y calculo que me tendrá sacudiendo los cielos en tres meses, quizás quince semanas.

– No puedo esperar, teniente – afirmó Penhall. – Las salidas no son lo mismo sin usted.

– Le agradezco el sentimiento, mayor – respondió con genuina gratitud Miriya antes de mirar a su esposo y hablarle con algo que no era precisamente gratitud. – ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer la realidad como el mayor Penhall, amor?

– Porque viviendo contigo ya no sé qué es la realidad y qué es una pesadilla – replicó un teniente Sterling demasiado versado en las artes de discutir con su esposa.

La mirada verde de Miriya fue asesina.

– Eres un romántico incorregible.

– Besito – contestó impertérrito Max, y Miriya se debatió fuertemente entre darle el gusto o hacerlo sufrir... y como era natural, la última opción prevaleció.

– No en frente del mayor, Maximilian.

Viéndose inmerso en medio de esa conversación, el mayor Penhall se apresuró a excusarse antes de salir herido.

– En ese caso los dejo en paz, tenientes... odiaría provocar una pelea marital.

Miriya levantó la vista y la clavó en el oficial de la Fuerza Aérea, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa que sólo un inconsciente hubiera considerado tranquilizadora.

– Mayor Penhall, si usted provocara una pelea marital, tenga mi palabra de que no saldrá vivo de ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mayor Michael Penhall sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas... a pesar de que llevaba ya más de un año tratando con Miriya, no dejaba de tenerle un santo, reverencial y bastante inconsciente temor a aquella oficial tan atractiva como letal. Y ocasiones como esa eran las que le recordaban exactamente por qué le tenía miedo, aún estando embarazada.

– Wow... – exclamó el mayor, sin saber exactamente qué decir. – Gracias, supongo...

Miriya asintió y Max se despidió por ambos.

– Qué tenga un buen día, mayor.

– Gracias, voy a intentarlo... – dijo Penhall, tratando de retirarse de allí sin perder la dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Una vez seguro de que los Sterling no lo veían, el mayor Penhall aceleró el paso hacia su oficina, deseoso de sumergirse en algún asunto seco y burocrático que le hiciera olvidar por un momento el terror que Miriya Sterling era capaz de inspirar en un ser humano.

Tras ese incidente, los Sterling continuaron con su camino hasta llegar, alrededor de cinco minutos después, a la Sala de Prevuelo del Escuadrón Skull.

Al entrar a la Sala, Max y Miriya vieron lo que había quedado del Escuadrón para que ellos se ocuparan, luego de que Rick partiera con otros cuatro pilotos en la misión de patrullaje de aquel día. Dieciocho jóvenes, arrogantes y extraordinarios pilotos de combate, ninguno de ellos de rango superior al de Max, aguardaban entre cuchicheos y charlas profesionales a que alguien se dignara aparecer para darles órdenes.

Los pilotos se comportaban como si la Sala de Prevuelo les perteneciera por completo, y más de uno estaba sentado de manera muy poco marcial, por ponerle un término, y el nivel de sonidos que imperaba en el recinto superaba ampliamente lo que los oídos de Maximilian Sterling eran capaces de soportar.

Entonces, el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull decidió que había recaído sobre sus hombros el deber de poner al Escuadrón en orden.

– ¡Atención en cubierta!

Como por arte de magia, las charlas y el desparpajo desaparecieron inmediatamente, y en su lugar sólo había dieciocho jóvenes en posición de firmes y mirando hacia la entrada de la Sala de Prevuelo, observando con ojos tensos a la autoridad recién llegada para devolverles la disciplina.

– ¡Buenos días, teniente Sterling! – exclamó a una voz el Escuadrón Skull para satisfacción de Max, pero no de su esposa.

– ¡Y señora! – clarificó Miriya a los gritos, haciendo que el Escuadrón Skull en pleno se corrigiera inmediatamente.

– ¡Buenos días, Miriya!

Con la enorme satisfacción de haber recibido lo que le correspondía, Miriya pasó a segundo plano mientras Max avanzaba para encontrarse con el primer teniente Gideon Kotane, que en su ausencia había estado al frente del Escuadrón.

– ¿Ya partió la patrulla del comandante Hunter, Gideon? – quiso saber Max, y su interlocutor asintió.

– Hace cuarenta minutos, señor – informó el teniente Kotane. – Se llevó a Lewartowski, Dunham, Birkeland y Scheffer.

Max Sterling miró a su esposa y vio el brillo travieso en sus ojos... y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que aquella mujer endemoniadamente hermosa y demente había planeado para la simulación de aquel día.

Y con eso en mente, su respuesta a Kotane fue un misterioso y seguro:

– Muy bien, ellos se lo pierden...

Sin abundar más en el tema, pues ya podía imaginarse que la cosa venía preocupante con sólo ver la expresión de Miriya, Gideon Kotane abandonó el podio y se retiró a su asiento en la primera fila, mientras Max acomodaba algunos papeles en el atril y miraba a los muchachos de su escuadrón... a quienes, en secreto, consideraba su familia extendida, el complemento de la familia que tenía con Miriya y con la pequeña vida que crecía en el vientre de su esposa.

– Señores, nos espera un largo día hoy – anunció Max a sus subordinados congregados, señalando luego con amor a la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado. – Debo informarles que mi señora esposa, a quien amo con toda mi alma, me dijo anoche antes de irnos a dormir que tenía listo para ustedes un escenario de simulación que... ¿cómo fue que dijiste, Mir?

La Zentraedi le devolvió a su esposo, y por ende a la audiencia de pilotos, su sonrisa más siniestra.

– "Que les hará parecer que la Divina Comedia es un libro para niños".

Un escalofrío colectivo recorrió nucas y espaldas de todo el Escuadrón Skull, no tanto por la literata alusión de la teniente ParinoSterling como por la cara de travesura infinita que tenía aquella mujer. Más de un piloto se encontró pensando cómo podía ser que una mujer tan hermosa y evidentemente tan favorecida por el embarazo pudiera dar la impresión creíble de ser un demonio del Averno... y al instante decidió que la respuesta no sería nada agradable.

– Es más – agregó Miriya, disfrutando del pánico colectivo como si fuera una dulce melodía. – Cuando entren a la sala de simulación, verán el siguiente cartel colgado del dintel de la puerta.

De su cartera Miriya extrajo un letrero de cartón en donde, en letras color rojo sangre, una frase en italiano antiguo proclamaba:

"_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'intrate._"

"_Abandonad toda esperanza, vosotros que entráis_"... la legendaria y terrible inscripción que la imaginación de Dante colocó en la entrada del Infierno. Y si Miriya Sterling consideraba que su más reciente simulación de combate era comparable con la visión dantesca de la condenación eterna, eso bastaba para asustar al más plantado.

Curiosamente, uno de los más sorprendidos por el letrero era Max, a quien ni la posición ni la responsabilidad le impidieron buscar respuestas con su esposa.

– Mir, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

– De la Divina Comedia – respondió Miriya sin más, y la confusión de Max creció.

– Pero eso es en italiano.

La oficial Zentraedi asintió como si fuera algo obvio.

– Sí.

Naturalmente, la pregunta del millón salió de los labios de Max como misil disparado hacia el blanco, sin que el joven oficial hiciera esfuerzo alguno para ocultar su estupefacción.

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste italiano?

– Antes de preparar la cena – contestó Miriya con el tono con el que alguien habla de sacar la basura o de pagar las cuentas de la electricidad y el agua, lo que marcaba un contraste sorprendente y entretenido (al menos para la audiencia del Skull) con la brutal sorpresa que dominaba a Maximilian Sterling.

– ¡¿Y leíste la Divina Comedia?!

Ella una vez más esbozó su sonrisa más terrible y adorable, y Max sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies mientras escuchaba su respuesta.

– Te compré una edición ilustrada para niños, si quieres...

Ahí sí que la tensión y el miedo del Skull se canalizó en una carcajada atronadora que hizo que el rubor en el rostro de Max fuera tan intenso como la sonrisa en el rostro de Miriya... y mientras sus subordinados no paraban de reír, el teniente Sterling sintió la urgencia de recuperar el control de la situación y restaurar el respeto por su autoridad que Miriya había demolido con pocos, precisos y devastadores golpes.

– Okey, muchachos, ustedes no tenían que ver esto – dijo Max a los oficiales del Skull en un intento atropellado de poner fin a toda esa locura. – Volviendo a la simulación---

Una voz femenina, de la tercera fila de asientos, se alzó para cortar al segundo al mando del Escuadrón a mitad de la frase.

– ¿Puedo interrumpir un momento, señor?

– Anneliese, eso es lo que estás haciendo – respondió pacientemente Max, ajustándose los anteojos para ver mejor a la joven, delgada y alta muchacha que se ponía de pie, sosteniendo una bolsa en una mano.

La tercera teniente Anneliese Luyten, que llevaba menos de cuatro meses como parte de la cofradía del Skull, salió de la fila de asientos y caminó hacia la tarima donde Max y Miriya estaban parados. Otras dos pilotos del Escuadrón hicieron lo propio, flanqueando a la teniente Luyten en su aproximación final.

Sabiamente Max se hizo a un lado y dejó que la extraña procesión de pilotos de combate llegara a donde estaba su esposa para entregarle en mano la bolsa que Luyten custodiaba como si fuera su vida misma. Por su parte, Luyten carraspeó y miró a Miriya a los ojos mientras le hacía entrega de la bolsa, al tiempo que anunciaba sus intenciones.

– Teniente Parino, de parte de las muchachas del Escuadrón, queríamos regalarle esto...

Miriya recibió la bolsa y su sorpresa trocó en ansiedad casi infantil mientras abría la bolsa a una velocidad que sólo un suicida se hubiera atrevido a calificar como "demencial".

– ¿Qué es?

La respuesta de Miriya llegó escasos cinco segundos después, cuando sus manos extrajeron de la bolsa un primoroso y suave jumper de bebé color rosado... que tenía en su pecho una representación bordada del emblema del Escuadrón Skull, sólo que ese emblema estaba un tanto suavizado y caricaturizado y bastante menos siniestro que el original, en especial debido al chupete que la susodicha calavera ostentaba entre ambas mandíbulas.

Era quizás la prenda de bebé más estrafalaria y demente que tanto Max como Miriya hubieran visto en su vida, pero lo que contaba era la intención... y sólo por eso los Sterling se consideraban las personas más afortunadas del planeta.

– ¡Aw, es precioso! – exclamó una conmovida Miriya Sterling que aún no salía de su asombro. – ¡Chicas, no debieron!

– No es nada, señora... – contestó la teniente Luyten, mientras sus socias sonreían a más no poder.

De los asientos de los pilotos salió una serie de gritos estentóreos e indignados, los gritos que sólo una docena de hombres iracundos por haber sido dejados de lado podía proferir.

– ¡Oigan, nosotros también aportamos!

– ¡Es verdad! – agregó otro de los pilotos, y ante la protesta generalizada Miriya extendió su agradecimiento a toda la demencial cofradía del Escuadrón Skull.

– Muchísimas gracias a todos... realmente significa mucho---

Llegó entonces, en medio del aplauso colectivo y las felicitaciones de todo el Escuadrón, un momento en el que a Miriya se le hizo imposible seguir adelante... ya no podía resistir tanto afecto sin que le llegara al corazón, y rápidamente se volvió hacia su esposo, hablándole con voz quebrada por la emoción.

– Abrázame, Maximilian... – imploró ella, y Max accedió al pedido al instante, rodeando a su esposa entre sus brazos mientras ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, le decía: – ¿Max, podemos nombrar a todo el Escuadrón como padrinos de la bebé?

– No sé si se pueda...

Inmediatamente todo el Escuadrón estalló en felicitaciones y aplausos... y Max Sterling se encontró reevaluando su opinión con demasiada facilidad, al ver a tantos jóvenes festejando a la criatura que crecía en el vientre de su esposa.

– Aunque creo que no van a faltar interesados...

***************************************

Los cinco cazas de combate VF-1 Valkyrie surcaban el cielo como flechas, dejando detrás blancas y kilométricas estelas en el firmamento azul.

Se trataba de uno de los vuelos de patrullaje del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull", conducido nada más y nada menos que por el líder de tan famosa unidad, el comandante Rick Hunter. El Skull Uno del comandante Hunter, perfectamente identificable gracias a su librea blanca y a las feroces calaveras cruzadas por tibias que adornaban las derivas negras de la aeronave, conducía a otros cuatro cazas de la unidad con base en Nueva Macross en su diario recorrido por las vastas tierras desoladas del centro de América del Norte.

Las largas horas de patrullaje le daban al comandante Hunter tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que deseara... aunque como de costumbre, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en Lisa Hayes, e inmediatamente se hundían en la horrenda certidumbre de una soledad impuesta por órdenes superiores.

Rick levantó la mirada al cielo, a esa infinita bóveda azul, buscando con desesperación el punto blanco y luminoso que tenía a su amor a bordo... pero no podía verlo. Y no podía verla a ella.

Sin perder tiempo, el comandante Hunter bajó la vista hasta que el desierto norteamericano se abrió frente a él. Un desierto abandonado, seco y desolado... tan desolado como su vida sin la mujer que le daba sentido.

El patrullaje de aquella mañana era tan rutinario y ordinario como siempre, sin nada que atrajera la atención de los pilotos del Skull o los librara del tedio de volar encima de las ruinas del Holocausto.

Para sorpresa de Rick, la voz aguda de la más novata integrante de su patrulla de vuelo se oyó a través del radio del Skull Uno, el primer signo de conversación en demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Le mencioné, comandante, que odio los patrullajes? – dijo la tercera teniente Maike Scheffer con expresión aburrida en su rostro, el cual Rick podía ver en la pantalla de comunicaciones del Veritech.

– Maike, deberías saber que esto viene con el trabajo – la aleccionó el comandante Hunter con toda la paciencia del mundo. – No nos pagan solamente para que luzcamos lindos al lado de nuestros cazas.

Maike Scheffer asintió de mala gana, pero eso no le impidió seguir con la discusión.

– Ya lo sé, señor, pero insisto en que el desierto es aburrido...

Rick desvió la mirada para ver la enorme extensión de desierto, desprovista de vida o signos de civilización... una inmensa e interminable superficie parda de ruinas y cráteres que se extendía hasta donde el ojo podía ver, tan tranquila y serena como el desierto o la muerte misma, y ante el espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, no podía sino coincidir con el juicio de la teniente Scheffer, aunque más no fuera en el nivel básico y sencillo que planteaba su joven subordinada.

– No lo voy a negar – dijo entonces el comandante Hunter, creyendo erróneamente que con eso la discusión estaba terminada.

También la teniente Scheffer pensó que todo había acabado, pero una súbita irrupción en la conversación la sobresaltó y la obligó a seguir.

– ¿Alguna vez has visto combate, Maike? – dijo en tono siniestro el segundo teniente Arthur Lewartowski. – Asumo que no.

El otro piloto de combate se veía como si acabara de salir de una batalla feroz, y dejó que hubiera silencio en la red táctica mientras el resto de los pilotos de la patrulla, ya sintonizados a la conversación, esperaban expectantes a que el bufón del escuadrón continuara demostrando sus dotes de actor dramático.

– No te das una idea de lo que es que te disparen... – prosiguió Lewartowski lúgubremente – saber que cada haz de luz puede ser el que te quite la vida y el que deje tu cuerpo convertido en cenizas irreconocibles... estar en el medio de un infierno y a la vez no escuchar nada excepto tus jadeos y el latido de tu corazón...

La teniente Scheffer se quedó muda después de semejante discurso y no atinó a responderle a su camarada de escuadrón excepto con una mirada impresionada... pero tampoco contaba con que no le correspondería a ella encarar la siguiente etapa del debate, sino que esa tarea quedaría en manos de una experta en discusiones.

Tan silenciosa se había mantenido la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland durante toda la patrulla que hasta entonces parecía como si no estuviera volando con el resto de los Veritech... y fue así que algunos de los otros pilotos se sobresaltaron al ver el rostro de Karin en la pantalla de la red táctica lanzándole una sonrisa y una mirada asesina a Lewartowski.

– Conmovedor – dijo Karin con una voz no precisamente conmovida. – ¿Eres novelista, Lewartowski?

Inmediatamente, Lewartowski dejó de lado la pose seria y dramática y esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada que rompió con el clima de la discusión.

– Estoy pensando en convertirme en uno... por lo menos creo que los críticos literarios no te disparan...

– Cobarde – le espetó Karin, sin percatarse de que Lewartowski no iba a retirarse de la discusión sin lanzar un guante enorme en dirección de su camarada de escuadrón.

– Ah sí, supongo que las cosas son más fáciles ahora que tienes a ese oso pisahormigas al lado tuyo todo el día...

Los ojos grises de Karin se entrecerraron, y un destello letal asomó en su mirada.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre quise saber cuántos de nuestros propios misiles podían derribar a un Valkyrie – dijo suavemente la joven teniente, dedicándole entonces una sonrisa de escualo al teniente Lewartowski. – ¿Quieres participar del experimento, Arthur?

– Sobre mi cadáver.

Para sorpresa de todos, el caza de Karin salió momentáneamente de la formación. El resto de los pilotos sólo pudo contemplar con asombro cómo Birkeland maniobraba su Veritech hasta dejarlo exactamente a las seis en punto del Skull Once de Lewartowski, adoptando rápidamente la posición de un caza que amenazaba con abrir fuego contra la formación de patrullaje.

Para el teniente Lewartowski en particular, dicha impresión se reforzó, momentos después, con la alarma de los sistemas electrónicos de su Veritech, que le indicaban que "alguien" lo estaba iluminando con un radar de control tiro... el preludio al lanzamiento de un misil para derribarlo.

– Puede arreglarse – anunció la voz de Karin a través de la red táctica, en un tono tan calmado y sereno que aterraba más que el grito más desquiciado.

– Muchachos, cálmense... – intervino entonces con una sonrisa bromista el quinto y último piloto del vuelo de patrullaje, el tercer teniente Wayne Dunham. – No hagan que el comandante Hunter me autorice a derribarlos a todos.

La atención de Karin se desvió inmediatamente hacia Dunham, quien se enfrentó al fulgor homicida de esos ojos grises.

– Dunham, tendrás que respaldar algún día las palabras de tu bocota.

Sin dejarse intimidar, el teniente Dunham hizo un gesto despectivo con una mano, descartando las palabras de Karin como simples habladurías sin importancia.

– Bla, bla, bla... pura cháchara – proclamó Dunham, y Karin no tardó en responder.

– Ya verás cuánta cháchara.

Mientras el resto del vuelo de patrullaje seguía matándose metafóricamente en la discusión, la teniente Scheffer observaba estupefacta todo el espectáculo, sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que oía decir a sus camaradas de escuadrón a través de los canales de la red táctica.

De pronto, la voz del comandante Hunter sonó en la cabina de Scheffer, trayendo a la joven teniente de regreso a la realidad y enfrentándola a su líder de escuadrón.

– ¿Sigues aburrida, Maike?

– Para nada, señor.

– Y así transcurre un nuevo vuelo de patrullaje – dijo en tono didáctico el comandante Hunter, callando un segundo para que se escuchara mejor la discusión. – Insultos, agravios, comentarios y respuestas mientras cumplimos nuestro deber de defender a la Tierra...

Maike Scheffer sonrió al tiempo que lo hizo Rick, mientras éste último seguía prestando atención a la conversación de sus subordinados con el mismo ánimo con el que un abuelo ve jugar a sus nietos

– Y es lo que hace tan especiales a estos vuelos – remató Rick antes de concluir. – En fin, ¿qué haríamos sin estas distracciones?

– No lo sé, señor – respondió la teniente Scheffer, tan entretenida ahora como había estado asustada antes. – Por lo pronto, voy a seguir escuchando el espectáculo...

Rick asintió y dejó que la batalla entre Birkeland, Lewartowski y Dunham prosiguiera por unos minutos más mientras los cinco cazas del Skull seguían en su solitario sobrevuelo por el desierto de América del Norte. La discusión proveía de entretenimiento a Rick y a la teniente Scheffer como pocas otras cosas podían hacerlo en ese vuelo infame, hasta que llegó un momento en que Rick decidió que ya había sido suficiente, y que era hora de que la diversión terminara.

Con toda la autoridad que su cargo le confería, el comandante Hunter entró en la red táctica del vuelo de patrullado y su rostro serio apareció en las pantallas de los tres Veritech piloteados por sus díscolos subordinados.

– Muchachos, si se portan bien, prometo invitarlos a tomar algo a la cantina a nuestro regreso.

La discusión cesó, y los tres pilotos que tan cerca habían estado de convertir una discusión en una batalla aérea en toda regla prestaron atención a su líder de escuadrón como si de eso dependiera su destino... o al menos la posibilidad de beber algo a cuenta del comandante del Escuadrón Skull.

– ¿En serio lo hará? – preguntó Karin Birkeland, sonando más como una niña que como una feroz piloto de combate.

– No sé – dijo Rick Hunter en tono misterioso. – Por ahora lo prometo... ya veré qué pasa...

Las súbitas maldiciones de tres pilotos de combate, y de Maike Scheffer cuando se sumó a la diatriba, prometieron ensordecer al comandante Hunter y hacían presagiar un motín en aquel vuelo de patrullaje.

Por su parte, el Líder Skull no se tomó la cuestión demasiado en serio y dejó que las quejas de sus subordinados, matizadas con insultos que apenas se mantenían dentro de lo que era aceptable al dirigirse hacia un superior, llenaran sus oídos mientras su vista se clavaba hacia el frente, hacia el desierto que se abría por delante de la nariz de su caza.

Y el Skull Uno, firme bajo el mando de su piloto, continuó alzándose en el cielo azul y límpido de esa mañana de octubre, seguido por otros cuatro cazas del escuadrón más célebre de la Tierra Unida en una misión de patrullaje que podía ser habitual, pero que sólo sería rutinaria si sus pilotos así lo querían.

***************************************

La Base Aérea Waterford estaba ubicada en el corazón de lo que alguna vez fue el Estado de Oklahoma... y al igual que muchos otros rincones de civilización en la Tierra del post-Holocausto, estaba rodeada por un mar de desierto y desolación hasta donde la vista podía captar. Una sencilla ruta de dos carriles unía a la Base Aérea con la ciudad más cercana, e incluso esa pequeña vía de comunicación parecía estar a punto de ser tragada por la inmensidad del desierto.

En sí misma, no había nada que hiciera de Waterford un lugar espectacular; una sencilla torre de control se erigía por encima de los dos bloques de oficinas y barracas y los cuatro hangares que constituían todas las edificaciones permanentes del lugar. Dos pistas de aterrizaje de un kilómetro y medio de largo cada una se cruzaban en una "x", y la intersección marcaba el punto en donde se levantaban las pocas construcciones de la Base.

Alrededor del poco impresionante complejo aeronáutico, una valla de tres metros de alto rodeaba todo el perímetro de la Base Aérea Waterford, con algunas torres de vigilancia y puestos de control en los puntos estratégicos del perímetro.

La actividad en Waterford no era nada para destacar. A excepción de un escuadrón de transporte liviano equipado con aviones VC-33 y una unidad de helicópteros de transporte, Waterford no era asiento de alguna de las más relevantes unidades aéreas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Las actividades más comunes que se sucedían con excepción de los vuelos de esas unidades allí basadas eran las relacionadas con el control del tráfico aéreo y la asistencia a los proyectos locales de reconstrucción.

Sólo de tanto en tanto Waterford atraía la atención del ojo público... y eso ocurría cuando algún escuadrón de Veritech usaba la base como asiento provisional durante algún ejercicio militar. Fuera de eso, se contaban con los dedos de la mano las ocasiones en que la Base Aérea Waterford tenía alguna relevancia que superara a su cotidiana y humilde labor.

Y ese día era una de esas ocasiones.

Atendido por algunos cuantos técnicos de tierra, el VC-33 de transporte VIP que había llevado al brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann y su comitiva a Waterford era un recordatorio para todos los oficiales y enlistados de la Base de la presencia del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea entre ellos. Era el momento de verse profesionales e impecables, de mostrarles a los capitostes de la Fuerza Aérea que Waterford podía no ser la más importante o relevante Base Aérea, pero que su personal era digno de codearse con los mejores.

Hasta el momento, lo que el general Prützmann y sus acompañantes veían de la Base Aérea Waterford los tenía bastante satisfechos. Siempre siguiendo al mayor que mandaba la base, los altos oficiales habían inspeccionado el estado de las pistas, los hangares y las aeronaves apostadas en el lugar, para pasar después a los edificios administrativos y de comando. En todos los lugares, Prützmann y los otros oficiales habían visto la misma combinación de competencia, experiencia y profesionalismo que hacía de la Fuerza Aérea, al menos en su modesta y objetiva opinión, la mejor de las ramas de servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El recorrido del general y su comitiva llegó entonces al Centro de Comando de la Base, un recinto subterráneo construido por debajo del edificio principal de administración.

La primera impresión de Prützmann fue que había entrado a una versión en miniatura de la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1. Claro, la tecnología no era comparable a la que había en la nave insignia, y la cantidad de pantallas y de consolas ni se acercaba, pero en estilo y diseño, estaba claramente inspirado en lo que los ingenieros del SDF-1 habían montado en el centro vacío de la nave de combate. Faltaba, eso sí, el módulo elevado de comando para el oficial de guardia, pero tal cosa se subsanaba con una silla imponente y una consola personalizada para el encargado de supervisar las actividades.

Y es que la simple verdad era que ese Centro de Comando había sido concebido para supervisar un sector de América del Norte, no para coordinar las operaciones de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a nivel planetario.

Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Prützmann respecto de la Central, algo que se destacaba en medio del profesionalismo del personal de turno en aquel momento. Algunas de las consolas estaban sin personal que las atendiera, lo cual era habitual dado el bajo nivel de alerta al momento de la visita... pero lo curioso era que esas consolas estaban apagadas y con varios paneles de mantenimiento abiertos.

– ¿Qué pasa con esas consolas, mayor? – inquirió el general al comandante de la base.

El mayor miró hacia las consolas en cuestión y asintió al reconocer el problema y poder darle así una respuesta al general.

– Están en mantenimiento general... las estamos actualizando al último estándar disponible – explicó el oficial. – Es una actualización global de todos los sistemas, en realidad... pero la hacemos en tandas para poder mantener funcionando el lugar.

– Entiendo – asintió Prützmann, anotando el nombre del oficial para una posible recomendación de ascenso a teniente coronel. – ¿En qué estábamos?

Sin perder el profesionalismo, el mayor volvió a ocuparse de mostrarle al general las bondades de la central de comando.

– Le estaba mostrando que...

La comitiva continuó su recorrido, sin encontrar nada que volviera a atraer la atención curiosa del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida.

***************************************

La comandante Lisa Hayes se tomó algunos segundos para tranquilizarse y componerse antes de trasponer el umbral del compartimiento designado como 06-D-224.

Aquella sección, ubicada en la Cubierta 6, Sección D del crucero espacial Armor-04, era el área que el capitán Gaumont había reservado para que los investigadores, técnicos, especialistas y científicos de Interpol utilizaran como lugar de trabajo. Desde el primer día, el compartimiento 06-D-224 se había convertido en un mundo aparte, completamente distinto de todos los otros sitios y recovecos del enorme crucero espacial.

Para la tripulación del Armor-04, ignorante por completo de por qué aquellos civiles misteriosos estaban en su nave, lo que pasaba en el 06-D-224 era la comidilla de todos los rumores en la nave espacial. La comandante Hayes había oído algunos de esos rumores de boca de los oficiales del Armor-04, cuando no los había captado ella personalmente al escuchar conversaciones ajenas... sin querer.

Si había algo en común a todos esos rumores, era en lo completamente absurdos y alejados de la realidad que eran... lo cual hubiera hecho reír a Lisa Hayes de no ser porque ella estaba con muy pocas ganas de reír.

Al paso de los días, la persistente falta de respuestas por parte de los investigadores de Interpol estaba haciendo que la oficial militar asignada (o en palabras de la interesada, "arrastrada a los gritos") para ser su enlace ante el comando de la nave espacial se sintiera progresivamente más irritada y furiosa. Cada día que la gente de Interpol pasaba sin encontrar respuestas en su investigación era un día más en que Lisa Hayes debía sufrir su exilio espacial.

Y "exilio" era la palabra adecuada.

Al margen de un breve servicio de cuatro meses como oficial táctica asistente en el destructor _UES Katherine_ en los albores de su carrera militar, Lisa sólo había servido a bordo del SDF-1. Sus camaradas del Puente de la fortaleza espacial eran su familia y la inmensa nave de guerra era casi su segundo hogar. Su carrera militar había estado inextricablemente ligada a la fortaleza durante casi seis años, a tal punto que Lisa no se concebía prestando servicios en otro destino que no fuera algo relacionado con el SDF-1.

Era precisamente por eso que la asignación temporaria al Armor-04 había sido un golpe formidable para la joven mujer. Ella no conocía a nadie en la nave... y los pocos oficiales del crucero que tenían alguna idea de quién era ella tendían a conservar su distancia; sea por ser la hija del difunto almirante Hayes o por ser la colaboradora más cercana del almirante Gloval, cualquier razón era válida para darle a Lisa un carácter repelente que ella misma no tenía.

Sus días en el Armor-04 eran solitarios en su mayor parte... excepto por aquellos momentos benditos en los que recibía algún mensaje grabado de parte de Rick. Las comunicaciones militares no estaban para que ella las usara en llamadas personales en tiempo real, por lo que recibir diariamente – o incluso varias veces al día – los mensajes de Rick eran una verdadera bendición que hacía más soportable todo lo demás.

Los mensajes de Rick hacían algo más que darle una pátina de alegría a los largos días de Lisa en el crucero espacial: le daban esperanzas.

Y esa esperanza era lo único que sostenía a Lisa al momento de entrar al área de trabajo reservada para el personal de Interpol.

Varias terminales de computadora ocupaban una importante porción del compartimiento, dejando espacio suficiente para una gran mesa de trabajo cubierta en su casi totalidad por carpetas, papeles, fotografías y mapas, con algunas sillas a su alrededor... y una docena de civiles de todos los ámbitos de la investigación moviéndose para trabajar.

El lugar se parecía más a una barraca bajo ataque que a un santuario de la investigación criminal, y el ruido que imperaba era tan feroz que Lisa levantó la voz casi al punto de gritar para hacerse notar.

– ¿Alguna novedad?

Algunas cabezas se movieron para verla y reconocerla, pero sólo la figura de Walter Manning, jefe del equipo de investigadores, se acercó a la oficial militar para entablar conversación.

En el rostro del investigador se veía un destello de emoción que no pasó desapercibido para Lisa, mucho menos cuando esa misma emoción se coló en las palabras con las que la recibió formalmente.

– Varias, comandante.

Lisa arqueó una ceja, incapaz de disimular su interés por las novedades que Manning decía tener para ella, y entró decididamente en la sala, cuidando de no pisar nada vital para la investigación o no tropezarse accidentalmente con alguno de los investigadores.

Eso fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano y notorio para la comandante Hayes, y también para Manning, quien recordó en ese instante su deber de caballero.

– ¿Quiere tomar asiento? – ofreció el jefe investigador de Interpol, colocando una silla a disposición de Lisa. – Esto puede ir para largo...

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Lisa agradeció en silencio la oferta de Manning y se sentó en la silla que el oficial de Interpol le ofrecía. Una vez sentada, Lisa apoyó sus manos en la mesa y miró a los ojos de Manning con franqueza, interés y un leve atisbo de impaciencia.

– Está bien, señor Manning – anunció la comandante Hayes sin despegar la mirada de Manning. – Lo escucho.

El investigador sostuvo la mirada de la oficial militar e hizo visibles esfuerzos para calmarse antes de ir al punto... era claro para Lisa que Walter Manning estaba demasiado emocionado como para que aún la circunspección que se esperaba de un investigador pudiese imponerse, y por eso le dio todo el tiempo que necesitaba para recomponerse, aún si con eso exacerbaba a la vez su impaciencia.

Lisa no podía saber que su paciencia le daría generosos resultados con sólo escuchar la primera respuesta de Manning.

– Creo que tenemos ubicado el sitio de producción...

Los ojos verdes de Lisa se abrieron enormes en señal de sorpresa, y la joven oficial se inclinó hacia adelante a pura fuerza de interés.

– ¿En serio?

– Es una posibilidad... la única factible de acuerdo a lo que podemos captar, pero nunca podemos descartar alguna sorpresa – replicó Manning antes de llamar a uno de sus colaboradores, que hasta entonces estaba muy ocupado frente a una pantalla. – Alex, ¿puedes pasarme esos papeles?

– Por supuesto, señor.

El otro investigador dejó frente a Lisa y Manning una fotografía satelital en blanco y negro. La imagen mostraba lo que era a todas luces un complejo industrial de interesante magnitud, con varios edificios dispersos y numerosas estructuras auxiliares que lo hacían verse realmente imponente, aún desde la alta órbita desde la que había sido tomada la fotografía.

– ¿Qué estoy viendo? – inquirió la comandante Hayes, y Walter Manning le respondió al instante.

– Está viendo a la única instalación en la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado que puede producir armamento biológico a gran escala... propiedad de la Corporación Meridian.

Lisa levantó la mirada y volvió a ver con sorpresa al investigador de Interpol.

– ¿En serio?

– Así es – confirmó Manning, señalando uno de los edificios más grandes de aquel complejo industrial. – Esta belleza es la principal instalación de producción para la división de Biotecnología de Meridian... tiene todo lo necesario para investigar, desarrollar y producir armamento biológico en cantidades industriales.

La comandante Hayes asintió sin pensarlo mucho, pues estaba más ocupada tratando de ver qué podía haber llamado la atención de los investigadores sobre aquel lugar... a simple vista, sólo parecía ser un complejo fabril como tantos otros, no un laboratorio de muerte...

– Y naturalmente, es de Meridian... – remató entonces con una sonrisa el oficial de Interpol. – Eso es lo que más nos llamó la atención.

Ese fue el momento en que Lisa ya no pudo resistir más su perplejidad, y se volvió hacia Manning prácticamente a punto de gritar.

– ¡¿Cómo diablos puede haber una fábrica de armas biológicas---?!

– Porque la diferencia entre producir armas biológicas y producir antibióticos es insignificante en términos de lo que se requiere, comandante. Terminada la investigación básica, usted puede cultivar ántrax con los mismos equipos que emplea para producir penicilina – le respondió el investigador con suma calma, contrastando con la energía de la frase que él había interrumpido. – Es lo que hace que buscar armas biológicas sea un trabajo agotador, comandante Hayes... en última instancia, todo depende de qué es lo que quieras hacer con tu fábrica de antibióticos...

La comandante Hayes se calmó un poco y decidió dejar que Manning siguiera con su explicación; a fin de cuentas, él era el experto y ella... ella sólo era la oficial de enlace con los militares. Nada más que eso.

Además, no venía nada mal una pequeña clase que le ayudara a entender mejor aquel desquicio incomprensible, por lo que ella sonrió y asintió lentamente para que Manning retomara la clase improvisada.

– No dudo de que Meridian construyó esta fábrica para propósitos lícitos... por lo que sabemos, es la principal productora de medicamentos y antibióticos de todo el Sudoeste, pero si quisiera hacer un arma biológica y tuviera el respaldo de la Corporación, ése sería el mejor lugar...

– ¿Y no hay ningún otro?

– No que hayamos podido encontrar – afirmó el investigador. – Claro, con los recursos que tenemos a nuestra disposición...

Lentamente e ignorando la queja implícita en las palabras de Manning, Lisa volvió a mirar la fotografía. Por alguna razón, el complejo industrial retratado en la imagen ya no se veía tan común y corriente... había algo ahora en la imagen satelital, algo siniestro y amenazante que escapaba a la comprensión de Lisa, pero que insistía en hacer notar su presencia insidiosa en los límites de su conciencia...

– Es lo que hay, señor Manning – dijo ella de manera decidida, alejando la mirada de la fotografía. – Usted conoce tan bien como yo las circunstancias que nos llevaron a estar aquí.

El investigador de Interpol no se veía contento, y Lisa no podía sino simpatizar con un hombre al que se le pedía que hiciera una investigación extraordinariamente compleja y vital sin los instrumentos más confiables a su disposición... sólo porque existía la posibilidad de que las personas a las que investigaba fueran informadas por contactos que pudieran tener en el Gobierno.

La vida era así de injusta a veces; a Manning le asignaba una tarea extremadamente difícil y a Lisa la hacía ir al espacio para supervisarla.

– Por supuesto, comandante Hayes – dijo resignado Manning, y Lisa dio por acabado aquel tema para pasar a una cuestión que había captado repentinamente su interés en la fotografía.

– ¿Qué es este otro lugar?

– ¿Esto? – dijo Manning, notando que el dedo de Lisa se clavaba sobre uno de los edificios aledaños del complejo industrial. – Es una planta de procesamiento químico de Meridian... comparte el mismo predio que nuestro nuevo lugar favorito.

Lisa aguzó la vista y notó que unas pequeñas manchas que había descartado originalmente como errores de la fotografía eran en realidad nubes de humo que emergían de chimeneas.

– Se ve muy activo.

– Ha estado así desde hace un buen tiempo – comentó el oficial de Interpol. – Según nuestra información, Meridian está empleándolo a su máxima capacidad... yo lo haría, si tuviera un contrato jugoso con el GTU para cumplir como tienen ellos.

La comandante Hayes se congeló y Manning no supo qué hacer, hasta que vio que la oficial militar levantaba la mirada y ponía una expresión confundida en su rostro.

– ¿Perdón? – quiso saber Lisa, y Manning reaccionó como si no pudiera creer que aquella oficial no estuviera al tanto de las cosas que él sabía.

– Están produciendo los químicos para la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica, comandante... Meridian estaba entre las empresas que ganaron el contrato hace un tiempo.

El dedo de Lisa volvió a clavarse sobre el edificio industrial de la fotografía, mientras su cerebro empezaba a hacer conexiones a una velocidad sorprendente incluso para ella misma.

– ¿Y dice que aquí es donde fabrican los químicos de la Iniciativa?

– Así es – confirmó Manning. – De aquí salen listos para ser lanzados desde los aviones...

La mención de la palabra "aviones" congeló el universo alrededor de Lisa Hayes, dándole un tinte de irrealidad a todo lo que sus sentidos captaban.

Una imagen se apoderó de su mente: la visión hasta entonces habitual de un enorme avión surcando los cielos, dejando una blanca estela de humo a su paso... pero esta vez el humo no era el mismo de siempre...

La inspiración llega a veces a través de formas misteriosas, o incluso inconscientes. La mente hace asociaciones por debajo de lo que uno está pensando... y lo primero que se sabe sobre esas conexiones es cuando saltan a la vista, dándole a uno la sensación de haber tenido la verdad tan buscada frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, cubierta por un velo que sólo la mano invisible que guía la inspiración puede quitar de en medio.

Para la comandante Lisa Hayes, aquel fue uno de esos momentos... y la sorpresa dio paso rápidamente al horror, mientras las implicaciones de todas esas piezas de rompecabezas que se unían se hacían completamente presentes en su espantosa magnitud.

Todo estaba teniendo ahora un cruel y terrorífico sentido... y el terror se hizo claramente patente en las facciones, en la mirada y en la voz de una espantada Elizabeth Hayes.

– Oh, por Dios...

Esta vez, fue el turno de Walter Manning para mostrarse confundido y perplejo por la situación.

– ¿Perdón?

Lisa rápidamente superó el terror, aunque siguió azuzándola en el interior de su ser mientras trataba de lograr que la lógica volviera a imperar en aquel escenario espantoso.

– Señor Manning, si quisiera dispersar un agente biológico, ¿qué medios emplearía?

– Tengo muchas opciones – contestó encogiéndose de hombros el oficial de Interpol. – Contaminación del agua potable o de los alimentos, liberación controlada en espacios cerrados y transitados...

Desde su lugar, la comandante Hayes observó con un extraño y quizás malsano placer cómo aquella misma explosión de inspiración que la había atacado segundos antes ahora se abatía sobre Walter Manning... y a la vez, sintió demasiado cercano el terror abyecto que se apoderó del rostro del agente de Interpol.

– Dispersión atmosférica... – dijo casi como una maldición un espantado Walter Manning. – Santo Cielo...

Lentamente Lisa asintió... aunque no le daba ningún gusto haber dado en la tecla.

– Dos más dos, señor Manning...

El otro hombre todavía estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar... lo que era esperable después de caer en la cuenta de la magnitud de aquel plan demoníaco.

– Muy bien, vamos a trabajar ahora – anunció Lisa, sacando a Manning de su trance de espanto y trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. – No vamos a terminar hasta tener un modelo coherente y sensato que ponga todos estos elementos en su lugar... algo que sirva para respaldar nuestras afirmaciones ante el Alto Mando y el Gobierno.

Una sonrisa carente de humor apareció en los labios de Lisa Hayes al ver que su socio de investigación reaccionaba paulatinamente... y asentía.

– Es hora de meterse en la cabeza de un exterminador en potencia, señor Manning – dijo la comandante Hayes. – ¿Me acompaña?

***************************************

Se veía igual que siempre... a simple vista, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Por supuesto, había algunos cambios superficiales que se podían percibir con sólo prestar suficiente atención por unos segundos... algo de pintura nueva por allí, nuevo techado de la cabina de guardia... infinidad de pequeños detalles que hacían que aquel cuartel militar fuera algo más a la vez que era el mismo de siempre.

El mismo cuartel que el capitán Dan Shelby había conocido durante su servicio en el Batallón 54 de Fusileros.

Hacía cinco meses que Shelby no ponía pie en el cuartel de su viejo Batallón, por culpa de una herida que lo había quitado definitivamente del servicio en la Infantería. Desde entonces, el joven oficial había estado intentando rehacer su carrera, esta vez en el Cuerpo Mechanizado del Ejército como piloto de Destroids. Al cabo de unos buenos meses de servicio en su nueva arma, Shelby casi se sentía como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo hogar... con reglas un tanto distintas a las que él conocía, pero un lugar que él podía considerar un hogar.

Y entonces, lo enviaban a su viejo cuartel y volvía a sentirse como un muchacho que volvía a la casa paterna.

Las órdenes que habían llevado a Shelby al cuartel del 54 de Fusileros le habían sido dadas en persona por el coronel Jan Vandendries, comandante del 18º Regimiento Mechanizado. Numerosas unidades del Ejército estaban preparándose para las últimas maniobras del año, y una de las maniobras en las que participarían las unidades terrestres con base en Nueva Macross era un ejercicio de combate a gran escala en donde las estrellas serían los Destroids del 18º Mechanizado... y los soldados de a pie del 54 de Fusileros.

Eso había puesto a Dan Shelby en una muy extraña e incómoda posición... literalmente lo habían convertido en un puente entre dos mundos distantes y contrapuestos: la fuerza bruta, el tesón y la energía de la Infantería, y la precisión, tecnología y poder de fuego del Cuerpo Mechanizado. Y naturalmente lo habían convertido en el intermediario ideal para que el coronel Vandendries y su contraparte del 54 de Fusileros, el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk, pulieran algunos detalles por fuera de los canales militares normales.

Lo que había llevado a Shelby a caminar con paso decidido pero nervioso hacia la entrada del cuartel del batallón que lo había visto convertirse de un recluta bisoño en un suboficial capacitado y finalmente en un oficial hecho y derecho.

¿Cómo estarían las cosas en el viejo cuartel? pensaba Shelby a cada segundo. Tres cuartas partes del Batallón que él conoció estaban ahora enterradas en cementerios militares... era sensato pensar que no vería muchas caras familiares entre los nuevos miembros de su vieja unidad.

Decididamente era volver a la casa familiar... pero encontrarla ocupada por nuevos propietarios.

Llegado al puesto de guardia, dos soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes al ver al capitán, mientras el sargento que estaba a cargo del puesto salió de la cabina para enfrentar al visitante. Lo que hizo sentir curiosidad a los jóvenes sargentos de la guardia fue ver que en el rostro del sargento asomó una enorme sonrisa... que encontró idéntica respuesta por parte del capitán Shelby.

Shelby lo disimuló bastante bien, pero por dentro estaba exultante: todavía no había entrado a la Base y ya encontraba a un viejo conocido de su servicio en el 54.

– Buenos días, señor – saludó el sargento con una venia relajada al recién llegado.

– Buenos días... ¿sargento Egan? – respondió sorprendido el capitán Shelby al reconocer el nuevo rango de su subordinado. – ¿Cuándo demonios lo ascendieron a sargento?

El sargento Sebastian Egan se encogió de hombros como si él mismo ignorara la fecha de su propia promoción.

– No lo sé, señor... estoy tan sorprendido como usted.

– "Asustado" es la palabra, Egan... no sabía que el Ejército estuviera tan desesperado – murmuró Shelby con un desconsuelo muy bien simulado.

Frente a él, el sargento meneó la cabeza en un gesto de fingida resignación, como si la opinión de Shelby no valiera la pena para ser tenida en cuenta. Normalmente, un suboficial jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, pero el capitán Daniel Shelby no tomaría ninguna acción en represalia. No sólo porque el 54 de Fusileros era una familia bastante unida, aún con miembros que habían tenido que dejarlo, sino por la razón por la que el sargento Egan portaba la cinta de la Medalla Titanium en el pecho de su uniforme.

Egan era, como Shelby, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la desesperada acción que el 54 debió librar en La Española para defender un paso montañoso de una fuerza de asalto Zentraedi... y haber sido uno de los que habían conseguido llegar al final de esa masacre le daba todo el derecho del mundo a tener un trato más familiar con otros sobrevivientes de la misma experiencia, una opinión con la que el capitán Shelby coincidía absolutamente.

– Al fin reconocen el talento, capitán – proclamó con orgullo Egan mientras terminaba de preparar el papeleo necesario para el trámite burocrático que representaba la visita de Shelby. – ¿Viene por asuntos oficiales o sólo para recordar los buenos tiempos?

– Que esas sardinetas no se le suban a la cabeza, Egan – advirtió el capitán Shelby, señalando las insignias de rango del sargento antes de responder a la pregunta oficial. – Es por asuntos oficiales... vine a hablar con el mayor Semyanchuk.

– Adelante, señor – dijo el sargento y esperó a que Shelby atravesara el puesto de guardia antes de llamarlo para una última cuestión. – Una cosa más.

El capitán Shelby se detuvo y se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

– ¿Sí, sargento?

El sargento Sebastian Egan, del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, se colocó en posición de firmes e hizo un saludo militar impecable y preciso a quien fuera, hasta no hace mucho tiempo atrás, el comandante de su compañía.

– ¡Bienvenido, señor!

Disimulando su emoción bajo una fachada de profesionalismo marcial, el capitán Daniel Shelby también adoptó la posición militar y devolvió el saludo de una manera tan precisa y correcta como la que el sargento había aplicado.

– ¡Gracias!

La recorrida de Shelby por los pasillos de su vieja unidad lo llenaban de recuerdos... los mismos corredores que él había transitado para recibir órdenes, para impartirlas o simplemente para ir al baño o al comedor de la guarnición. Había algunos cambios cosméticos, cosa que era de esperarse, pero casi todo seguía estando tal y como lo recordaba... y como lo extrañaba a su vez.

La mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzaba eran oficiales, suboficiales y soldados que habían llegado para reemplazar las brutales pérdidas sufridas en La Española, y con ellos Shelby apenas intercambiaba cortesías y saludos de rigor, no por algo personal sino porque no los conocía en lo más mínimo. Pero también había caras conocidas, pocas de ellas, entre los infantes con quienes se cruzaba; con varios de ellos intercambiaba saludos calurosos y amigables, y con otros lo que iba entre ellos era sarcasmo y alguna vieja broma.

Y finalmente, Shelby llegó a donde calculaba que encontraría al comandante del batallón: la sala principal de conferencias. No había necesitado de la guía amable que varios integrantes del 54 le habían ofrecido al verlo llegar; ese era un lugar que conocía perfectamente y de memoria.

Lo que Shelby encontró al entrar a la sala de conferencias fue exactamente lo que esperaba ver: al comandante del Batallón rodeado por su plana mayor y los comandantes de compañía, estudiando un mapa colocado sobre una mesa repleta de papeles, tazas de plástico y varias otras cosas imposibles de identificar a la distancia.

Con sólo usar la imaginación, Shelby se veía entre las caras que rodeaban la mesa, escuchando al mayor Loizeau mientras ponía ante ellos el orden del día o mientras describía sus planes para las ejercitaciones...

Pero el tiempo de Loizeau había quedado atrás, y el suyo como miembro del 54 también; ahora Shelby tenía una nueva unidad y una misión que cumplir, y la cumpliría inmediatamente... claro que no sin darse el gusto de bromear a costa de los ex camaradas que veía entre las caras de los principales oficiales del Batallón.

– Vaya... imaginaría que ustedes iban a mejorar un poco el aspecto de este lugar, pero sigue siendo la misma pocilga de siempre.

El oficial de más alto rango alrededor de aquella mesa, un hombre ancho y de aspecto notablemente parecido al de un oso, que llevaba las insignias de un mayor en el cuello de su uniforme de combate, gruñó despectivamente, y sin levantar la mirada, respondió a Shelby de manera oficiosa y levemente insultante.

– No sé si está enterado, capitán, pero este edificio está restringido únicamente a personal que presta servicios...

El capitán Shelby se endureció casi imperceptiblemente mientras el otro hombre se incorporaba de una buena vez y caminaba para acercarse a él.

– Y dado que esa insignia en su cuello – el mayor señaló el emblema del Cuerpo Mechanizado en el cuello del uniforme de Shelby – me dice que no presta ningún servicio útil, debo preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí.

Antes de responder, Shelby puso una media sonrisa siniestra, sarcástica y arrogante a más no poder, como si estuviera resuelto a devolver golpe por golpe con ese mayor que había ido directamente a la confrontación.

– Vine para poner algunos puntos en limpio sobre la manera en la que los vamos a aplastar, señor...

Tras aquel comentario, el resto de los oficiales del Batallón alternó entre la sorpresa y la humillación, pero el mayor que comandaba los destinos del 54 de Fusileros no se dejó afectar y continuó con la misma firmeza a la hora de batallar contra aquel ex-infante apóstata.

– Dios santo, capitán, cualquiera que lo oyera diría que ya es un jockey de Destroid... un pomposo y arrogante tecnonerd fanático de los robots.

– No tanto, señor, pero creo que ya me quité algunos de los vicios de la Infantería – replicó Shelby sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al mayor. – Su orgullo absurdo, su manía por resolver todo con los puños y su ignorancia generalizada.

El rostro del mayor se oscureció y su ceño fruncido fue una señal de alerta que todo el 54 de Fusileros conocía a la perfección... pero la tormenta prometida se disipó cuando una sonrisa divertida asomó en los labios del mayor.

– Cualquier otro oficial que dijera eso en mi cara se merecería golpes, capitán – le advirtió en tono de exagerada amenaza el mayor. – Pero dado que usted es sólo un pobre diablo que se alejó de la luz y no por propia voluntad, lo perdonaré... sólo por hoy.

– Gracias, señor – asintió Dan Shelby, dejando entonces toda la farsa a un lado y saludando a su superior con una venia respetuosa y marcial. – Me alegra ver que no perdió su particular sentido del humor.

El mayor Oleg Semyanchuk respondió con una carcajada cavernosa que bien pudo haber hecho temblar los cimientos del edificio, para después asestarle a Shelby una palmada en la espalda que hizo trastabillar al hombre más joven.

Las carreras de Semyanchuk y Shelby habían estado vinculadas en numerosas ocasiones desde el comienzo de la guerra contra los Zentraedi. Todavía podía recordar Shelby el día en que, siendo un soldado de segunda clase recién salido de la instrucción especial de Infantería, se reportó junto a otros cinco jóvenes de idéntica condición ante el segundo teniente Semyanchuk, que comandaba el pelotón en donde prestarían servicios.

Para el momento en que Oleg Semyanchuk recibió sus "pips" de primer teniente, uno de sus más confiables suboficiales de pelotón era el sargento Dan Shelby, a quien más tarde tendría bajo sus órdenes como segundo (y luego primer) teniente y jefe de pelotón en su paso como capitán al mando de la Compañía C. Luego, cuando Semyanchuk debió ocupar el cargo de oficial de operaciones del 54 de Fusileros, se encontró pasándole el mando de la compañía al primer teniente Shelby.

Y la Batalla de La Española encontró a ambos oficiales en aquellos puestos; Shelby al frente de la Compañía C y Semyanchuk tratando de mantener coordinado al Batallón desde el asediado puesto de mando. Terminada la batalla y como parte de la reconstrucción de un batallón en donde él era el segundo oficial de más rango en sobrevivir, Semyanchuk se halló promovido a mayor y puesto como segundo al mando del 54 de Fusileros... para después verse obligado a hacerse cargo de toda la unidad luego del trágico final del teniente coronel Loizeau.

A pesar de todo lo vivido, ni Shelby ni Semyanchuk se permitían sufrir demasiado por el pasado, aunque no dejaban de sentir su peso sobre sus espaldas... ni siquiera en esos momentos que los volvían a reunir.

– Bienvenido a casa, Daniel – lo saludó afectuosamente el mayor, dejando atrás toda la ficción de una pelea en proceso. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Vine por el ejercicio de la semana próxima...

– Ajá – asintió Semyanchuk mientras indicaba al resto de sus oficiales con un simple gesto a que partieran y los dejaran solos. – ¿Y qué quiere el coronel Vandendries?

Shelby aguardó, siguiendo las indicaciones del mayor, a que los otros oficiales del 54 desalojaran la sala antes de ir directamente a los asuntos oficiales con Semyanchuk

– Verificar que estamos todos en la misma página respecto de las reglas de juego – comenzó a explicar Dan mientras se servía una taza de café con la venia del mayor. – El coronel sabe que el 54 tiene demasiada experiencia en hacerle la vida imposible a los mechas, y por eso quiere asegurarse de que---

– ¿Y cómo sabe tanto sobre la experiencia del 54, capitán? – lo interrumpió Semyanchuk con dureza, fusilando al hombre más joven con la mirada. – ¿Usted le dijo?

Entre ambos hombres se hizo un silencio temible, mientras Semyanchuk aguardaba a que Shelby se atreviera a responderle, con toda la expresión de alguien que espera una buena respuesta para evitarse el trabajo de crucificar a quien debía responder.

– Con todo respeto, mayor, él es mi oficial superior – replicó el capitán Shelby sin dejarse intimidar por el mayor. – Y el 18º Mechanizado es mi unidad ahora.

Semyanchuk mantuvo la dureza sólo por unos segundos más, pero luego una sonrisa ablandó su expresión y entonces el comandante del 54 de Fusileros asintió lentamente.

– No esperaba otra respuesta de usted, Dan – contestó satisfecho Semyanchuk. – Prueba superada...

– Gracias, señor... – asintió Shelby, y entonces una profunda urgencia llenó al joven oficial. – Permiso para hablar en confidencia.

– Adelante.

Dan inhaló con fuerza y se tomó unos segundos para recorrer el lugar con la mirada, mientras dejaba que los recuerdos lo volvieran a inundar... era su casa, seguía siendo su casa, y como tal, necesitaba saber cómo estaba sobrellevando el cúmulo de desgracias que el destino le había arrojado. ¿Cómo había superado el Batallón las dolorosas pérdidas de La Española, la ignominia de los incidentes del Lago Gloval... y el suicidio del hombre que lo había comandado en los peores momentos?

– ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí, señor? – preguntó Dan, sin atreverse a hacer la pregunta completa. – Desde lo del coronel...

La expresión de Semyanchuk se congeló y se oscureció a la vez. Demasiadas cosas pasaron por los ojos oscuros del comandante del 54 de Fusileros, y Shelby temió haber despertado demasiados viejos fantasmas en un sólo momento... pero se calmó cuando vio que el mayor sólo respiró profundamente y retomó la conversación, esta vez en un tono más sombrío y serio.

– No ha sido fácil para nadie... y nos ha costado bastante – respondió crípticamente el corpulento mayor. – Es difícil remontar a un batallón que pasó de ser heroico a humillante... y es difícil hacer las cosas sin el Viejo.

Shelby no dijo nada; la ausencia de Henri Loizeau se sentía en todas partes como para siquiera comentarla en palabras.

– ¿Y la gente?

– Si se refiere a la opinión pública, que por cierto me importa un bledo, pues ya nos son indiferentes... al menos los idiotas encontraron cosas más útiles que hacer que venir a arrojar pintura al cuartel – gruñó con infinito desprecio Semyanchuk, desprecio al que Shelby, a pesar de su naturaleza, se encontró adhiriendo.

– Más con cómo terminaron la última vez.

Oleg Semyanchuk se permitió una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar cómo esa banda de forajidos que creyó que arrojar pintura a la entrada de un cuartel era cosa gratuita vio que su error era corregido por la Policía Civil sin mucha pedagogía.

– Esa fue la mejor parte de todas – suspiró Semyanchuk. – Pero las cosas están mejorando, capitán... gracias a Dios, están mejorando.

Tomando la palabra del mayor por buena, el capitán Daniel Shelby se dio por satisfecho y recordó que a fin de cuentas estaba en el cuartel para discutir asuntos oficiales, no para perderse en recuerdos. Semyanchuk tuvo ideas similares, ya que tras unos segundos de silencio nostálgico, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró a Shelby con una expresión completamente profesional.

– ¿En fin, en qué estábamos?

Y el capitán Shelby no tardó en volver a las cuestiones oficiales.

– Le hablaba sobre...

***************************************

Demasiadas cosas pasaban por la mente de Sean Brent aquella mañana, abarcando un campo tan amplio y variado como el que separaba el destino de la raza humana del de una simple y pequeña vida que todavía estaba en gestación.

La oficina personal del jefe de staff del senador por Denver-Colorado era el escenario de esas reflexiones, en las que Brent prefería perderse antes que enfrentar la realidad de lo que en ese día se estaba poniendo en marcha.

Para ser completamente honesto, una cosa era dar inicio a un plan osado que ayudaría a salvar a la raza humana de su propia imbecilidad; otra muy distinta era aceptar el hecho sin que el estómago se rebelara. Y cuando además de todo eso había otras cosas muy especiales transcurriendo en su vida, era un milagro el que Brent no estuviera al borde de la locura.

Una taza de café seguía enfriándose sobre el escritorio, completamente abandonada por el mismo hombre que la había servido, al igual que la edición de aquella mañana del _Macross Standard_, que seguía sin ser siquiera abierta mientras el dueño de la oficina prefería pasar el tiempo mirando a través de la espaciosa ventana. La vista era preferible a la oficina... esa oficina en donde tantas cosas habían sido decididas y que había visto el inicio de grandes eventos cuando sólo eran ideas en su mente.

Y después de aquel día, un evento aún más grande concebido en aquella oficina se habría vuelto realidad.

Tan ensimismado estaba Brent que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó en demasía, de lo que sólo pudo recuperarse cuando vio que su visitante era Rudolf Spier. El alto y severo ex-agente estaba tan impasible –maldito sea por eso– y parco como de costumbre, pero Brent no necesitó que él estuviera dicharachero para saber qué era lo que lo había llevado a su oficina... en ese día.

El asesor político giró la silla para ver mejor al recién llegado, a quien interrogó inmediatamente y con voz que denotaba ansiedad.

– ¿Ya despegó?

– Así es... – le aseguró Spier mientras avanzaba para buscar un lugar en donde sentarse. – En menos de cuatro horas, habrá empezado.

Brent le señaló una de las sillas de la oficina y aguardó a que su socio estuviera bien sentado para seguir con las preguntas.

– ¿Qué hay de la sorpresa?

El ex-oficial de Inteligencia se encogió de hombros y contestó en tono misterioso.

– Debería estar por mostrarse en poco tiempo más...

– Excelente – se limitó a decir Brent antes de girar en su silla para ver a través de la ventana de la oficina.

Spier no pudo ignorar que ese día su socio estaba demasiado lacónico y preocupado, y naturalmente lo atribuyó a los nervios de ver que la operación estaba finalmente en marcha... cielos, hasta él estaba nervioso y eso que se ufanaba de tener nervios de acero.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a Brent?

Casi como si hubiera podido sentir la inquietud de su socio, Sean Brent sonrió y siguió mirando el paisaje de Nueva Macross a través de su ventana, mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a decir en un tono bastante más alegre:

– ¿Sabes, Rudolf? Será una niña.

Spier se sobresaltó, pues no entendía qué tenía que ver ese comentario... y su cara fue una que Brent habría encontrado graciosa, de haberla podido ver.

– ¿Perdón?

– Mi hija... va a ser una niña – explicó el asesor político, esta vez con una sonrisa de orgullo que no le entraba en el cuerpo y un estremecimiento en la voz. – Le dieron los resultados a Marietta ayer mismo.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Rudolf Spier se quedó sin nada que decir... y fue así que al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un simple y genuino:

– Felicitaciones.

– Gracias – contestó Brent.

El asesor político volvió a dejar que su vista se perdiera en el panorama de la pujante capital del GTU, con sus altos edificios, sus poderosas industrias y su actividad que jamás cesaba. Era un panorama estremecedor y sorprendente para cualquiera que pudiera recordar que apenas un año y medio antes, donde estaba aquella ciudad sólo había arena, ruinas y cenizas.

Era, para todos los propósitos, un mundo nuevo. Un mundo renacido. Un mundo surgido de las cenizas de una civilización exterminada en medio minuto de aniquilación fríamente calculada... un mundo que servía de escenario para la abominación de buscar la convivencia entre los verdugos de la raza humana y aquellos que habían escapado al degüello.

Y era el mundo en el que transcurriría el resto de las vidas de Sean Brent y de su naciente familia.

Al asesor político le parecía extremadamente curioso... nunca jamás había pensado en formar una familia, y los pocos intentos que había tenido en su vida fueron fracasos estrepitosos. Pero ahora... ahora hasta pensaba en poner las cosas en claro entre Marietta y él, y todo por la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella.

Aunque eso debiera esperar a que todos los cabos estuvieran atados... un proceso que estaba dando comienzo ese mismo día.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo entonces Brent, girando sobre su silla para enfrentar a su socio. – Cuando llega el momento te pones a pensar... qué mundo vas a dejarles a tus hijos.

Spier asintió y dejó que su melancólico socio continuara hablando.

– Y ves por la ventana y te das cuenta que a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, no has hecho precisamente un buen trabajo de dejarles un mundo mejor que el que recibiste.

– Al menos estás haciendo tu parte para mejorarlo, Sean – le aseguró Spier, y cuando Brent volvió a enfrentarlo, el ex-oficial de Inteligencia se encogió de hombros. – Si todo sale bien, tu hija no tendrá que preocuparse por monstruos gigantes que quieran matarla.

Lentamente, Brent asintió a la opinión de su socio y se encontró, a pesar de todo, esbozando los inicios de una sonrisa más tranquila y calma.

– Eso es cierto – coincidió el asesor político, tomándose unos segundos para dejar que la idea madurara en su mente... antes de que ésta fuera requerida una vez más para enfrentar los desafíos del momento. – Así que... ya estamos en marcha.

– Exactamente.

Spier no dijo nada más; ya su socio tenía una excelente idea de qué era lo que estaba en marcha en esa mañana, y de todas las cosas que dependían del éxito o fracaso de esos acontecimientos como para que él estuviera

– Bueno – anunció a modo de cierre Sean Brent, acompañando la palabra con el gesto teatral de cerrar dos carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio antes de mirar a su socio. – Supongo que hoy será un largo día... mantenme informado.

Rudolf Spier, el arquitecto de los eventos que iban a tener lugar aquel día, simplemente asintió y sonrió para responderle al hombre que había estado moviendo los hilos de buena parte de las crisis que azotaban al GTU por aquellos tiempos... y que todavía encontraba tiempo para preocuparse por los desafíos de su futura paternidad.

– Por supuesto.

***************************************

La mañana de la Central de Operaciones, a pesar de la explosiva actividad que la invadía, era en cierto sentido tan rutinaria como siempre... las constantes comunicaciones entre y con distintos puestos militares en el planeta, el ir y venir de supervisores y técnicos, las filas de controladores sentados frente a sus consolas analizando datos vitales para la defensa planetaria, y el silencio vigilante del personal encargado de todo en aquel ruidoso, sobrecargado y esencial recinto.

La mañana de la sargento Alicia Farrell era tan rutinaria como de costumbre, luego del breve reposo del desayuno en la cantina del SDF-1. Para la joven suboficial, la tarea a cumplir aquel día era mantener un contacto con la base militar en Kinshasa, desde donde estaban transmitiendo un largo reporte operacional con una cantidad de archivos adjuntos que hubiera provocado un infarto a los servidores de la red militar si éstos hubieran tenido corazón.

En esa situación, a la sargento Farrell no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar a que todo el reporte atravesara el ciberespacio desde Kinshasa hasta la seguridad de los discos duros de la fortaleza espacial... lo cual insumía un tiempo que Farrell dejaba pasar con la mente en blanco, a excepción de ratos en los que maldecía la lentitud de la red y el paso glacial de su computadora.

Sin que Alicia Farrell lo supiera, en una consola idéntica a la suya ubicada dos filas adelante, una de sus camaradas estaba escuchando el reporte procedente de un vuelo con el nombre clave de "Cloud Rider Uno". Ese indicativo de radio identificaba al vuelo en cuestión como una de las misiones "siembranubes" que trabajaban en conexión con la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica, pero la relevancia planetaria de aquella misión no era suficiente para sacar a la pobre suboficial de su aburrimiento, el cual manifestaba a través de pocos discretos bostezos mientras escuchaba los reportes del piloto del vuelo.

En honor a la verdad, hubiera sido demasiado pedirle a la suboficial en cuestión que hiciera la conexión entre una frase dicha por el piloto del vuelo en referencia a su situación presente, y lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después.

El instante en que la computadora registró el reporte del piloto fue lo que esperaba un programa que hasta entonces permanecía disimulado en la memoria de la computadora central del SDF-1 para entrar en acción.

El programa era extremadamente sencillo y tenía una tarea extremadamente simple. Hasta aquel momento, su supervivencia había dependido del archivo original en el que se escondía, pero una vez captada la frase de activación por el sistema de comunicaciones y depositado ese registro en la memoria central, el programa entró en actividad y se lanzó al cumplimiento inmediato de su tarea.

Su largo período de pasar desapercibido no significaba que el programa hubiera estado completamente inactivo; hasta entonces, su única actividad había sido asegurarse de que varias copias suyas fueran distribuidas por toda la red de comunicaciones... copias que permanecieron a la espera de aquel momento, en el que el programa original envió un mensaje a través de toda la red militar para que también estas copias entraran en acción.

Quince segundos después de activado el programa original, tanto él como sus copias dispersas por todo el planeta procedieron a atacar los archivos claves del sistema de comunicaciones militares, destripándolos hasta dejar a todo el sistema sin la información elemental que necesitaba para funcionar.

En el caso de la sargento Alicia Farrell, la activación del programa hizo que la pantalla de su consola se distorsionara por un instante para después quedar congelada en un mensaje de error escrito en centelleantes letras rojas sobre el fondo negro.

Con gruñidos que crecían en severidad, la sargento Farrell se abocó de inmediato a resolver el problema, lanzando infinitas maldiciones ante la certeza de tener que retomar desde cero la descarga del maldito reporte de Kinshasa. Sin embargo, las primeras soluciones fracasaron, y luego lo hicieron las más complejas y severas... y finalmente, la sargento Farrell se encontró con una consola muerta a la que ni siquiera sus habilidades como experta la podían revivir.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó entonces Alicia Farrell, viendo luego a la teniente Young en una de sus rondas. – ¡Teniente, tengo un problema!

– ¿Qué pasa, Alicia?

– Estaba a la mitad de una comunicación con nuestra base en Kinshasa cuando el enlace cayó por completo.

El paso de Kim se convirtió en una corrida frenética hasta que llegó a la consola de Farrell.

– ¿Cayó? – quiso saber Kim. – ¿Estás segura de que---?

– Completamente, señora – se apresuró a confirmar Farrell mientras señalaba la consola con insistencia. – Mire la pantalla.

Kim hizo lo que Farrell pidió y se encontró con una pantalla completamente en negro... y con un mensaje de error imposible de quitar de allí. El ceño de la teniente se frunció, mientras ella se ponía a pensar en posibilidades para explicar el problema... sin encontrar ninguna.

– Diablos, esto no puede ser... – dijo Kim más para sí que para Farrell, aunque luego le pidió algo a la sargento. – Déjame un segundo.

Farrell inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y dejó que Kim hiciera lo que necesitara en la consola, ilusionada de que la teniente fuera capaz de salir del mal paso... pero la ilusión murió luego de ver que Kim fracasaba en sus esfuerzos tan estrepitosamente como ella lo había hecho con los suyos propios.

– Dios santo... no puede ser – murmuró la teniente Young para desconsuelo de Alicia Farrell.

Y entonces, una voz femenina se hizo escuchar desde otra consola de trabajo.

– ¡Tengo una emergencia!

Ese fue sólo el primer grito. Más gritos siguieron conforme una pantalla tras otra empezaba a mostrar el mismo mensaje de error que había atacado a la consola de Alicia Farrell, y el desconcierto inicial alcanzó proporciones peligrosas en pocos segundos.

Y luego los gigantescos videomonitores flotantes comenzaron a apagarse, uno a uno; desaparecieron los enormes mapas que mostraban, los reportes de situación, las imágenes de radar... todas las pantallas de la Central se extinguieron en una secuencia interminable y desesperante.

Al apagarse la última pantalla y desaparecer la imagen del último videomonitor, la Central de Operaciones de Defensa cayó presa del desconcierto y del terror, desde el más novato de los enlistados hasta la persona que tenía en sus manos la tarea de conducir la Central durante aquel turno.

– ¡Dios mío! – exclamó entre incrédula y aterrada la teniente comandante Claudia Grant mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ver mejor el pandemónium. – ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¡Toda la red de comunicaciones ha caído, Claudia! – le contestó Vanessa desde su propia consola, a la cual había logrado hacer funcionar con un programa de diagnóstico. – ¡No puedo restaurar la comunicación con ninguna de nuestras bases!

La primera reacción de Claudia fue instintiva.

– ¡Transfiere a los respaldos!

– ¡No tengo respuesta del sistema! – respondió desesperada Vanessa.

Súbitamente desconsolada, la comandante Grant se dejó caer en su asiento mientras todas las consecuencias de lo que ocurría atravesaban su mente en una secuencia furibunda. Si la red de comunicaciones estaba muerta, y no tenía razón alguna para dudar de la sinceridad de Vanessa, eso significaba que todas las fuerzas de defensa mundial estaban completamente aisladas, sin poder contactarse, pedir órdenes... o informar en caso de que alguien estuviera bajo ataque.

Para todos los propósitos prácticos, la Tierra estaba virtualmente incapacitada de montar una defensa efectiva y coordinada... y eso dejaba a los seiscientos millones de sobrevivientes del Holocausto Zentraedi a merced de cualquier peligro que atacara en ese momento.

La sangre se heló en las venas de Claudia Grant, y varias gotas de sudor surcaron su frente ante la sucesión de ideas e imágenes que atravesaron su mente.

Sólo quedaba una cosa que ella podía hacer, la cual hizo después de levantarse rápidamente de su asiento para mirar a Vanessa.

– ¡Alerta general, teniente Leeds!

– Pero, comandante...

– Sólo hazlo, Vanessa – insistió Claudia con toda la firmeza de Dios respaldando sus palabras y sus órdenes. – ¡Y quiero que hagan un diagnóstico de nivel uno en todo el sistema de comunicaciones! ¡Averigüen qué demonios está pasando!

Desde el nivel inferior de la Central, una voz femenina, quizás la de Sammie o la de Kim, respondió vivamente a la orden de Claudia.

– ¡Sí, comandante Grant!

Inmediatamente, el ulular estridente de las alarmas tronó en la Central, produciendo un contraste escalofriante entre su sonido y el silencio que venía de los monitores y pantallas. El correrío fue inmediato y la ansiedad generalizada, y docenas de militares intentaron mantenerse a la altura de los hechos que una vez más les habían sido impuestos... sin saber cuál era exactamente la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban.

Por su parte, y sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila, Claudia volvió a sentarse en su asiento y respiró con fuerza antes de tomar el teléfono más cercano y marcar un número especial en él.

– Almirante Gloval, habla la comandante Grant, oficial de guardia en la Central de Operaciones – dijo formalmente Claudia en cuanto recibió respuesta, para después mirar rápidamente el caos de la Central. – Tenemos una situación crítica, señor...

***************************************

Había una única cosa sobre el puente de mando del Armor-04 que Lisa hallaba inmensamente superior al por entonces desactivado puente del SDF-1.

Asientos reales.

No unos almohadones sujetos a las consolas, sino asientos puros, duros (o no tanto) y merecedores del nombre. Asientos que hacían que un turno de servicio en el puente del crucero espacial fuera algo que pudiera soportarse mejor... y que no la dejaran a ella con los dolores de espalda crónicos que le infligían las patéticas posaderas de la fortaleza espacial.

Lisa Hayes estaba segura de que nadie en el Armor-04 le creería si revelaba que el puente de mando de la nave insignia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, el símbolo de la resistencia humana durante la Guerra Robotech, carecía de sillas para las estaciones que ocupaban la primer oficial y la oficial táctica.

De cualquier manera, ella tenía mucho por hacer. De su reunión de trabajo con Walter Manning había salido un muy creíble y coherente esquema sobre la posible manera en la que el virus podría ser dispersado por vía atmosférica a través de los vuelos de la Iniciativa de Purificación. Ahora, la tarea de Lisa Hayes era otra, quizás no tan espectacular como hacer espionaje satelital, pero ciertamente importante.

Lo que mantenía ocupada a la comandante Hayes en aquel momento de la mañana (término que no tenía sentido para ella con sólo ver la oscuridad infinita a través de las ventanas del Puente) era la revisión de las últimas ediciones del Orden del Día de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El Orden del Día era lo más parecido que las Fuerzas tenían a un diario; en esencia, se trataba del compilado de órdenes y novedades que el Cuartel General despachaba vía electrónica a todas las unidades de las Fuerzas para que tuvieran conocimiento sobre lo que tendría lugar durante el día. La lectura del Orden del Día, empero, le hizo recordar a Lisa Hayes que pocas cosas eran tan capaces de generar papeleo innecesario como una institución militar... impresión que ella confirmaba con sólo leer por enésima vez algún insulso comunicado oficial sobre el nombramiento de tal o cual oficial en tal o cual puesto, y cosas de ese tenor.

A su lado, el primer teniente Fareed al-Bakr supervisaba el trabajo de Lisa en su estación táctica, tanto por deber profesional como por simple curiosidad de ver a una oficial considerada como sobresaliente en las lides tácticas obrando con sus propias herramientas de trabajo... aunque no estuviera haciendo más que leer ediciones pasadas del Orden del Día.

Algo despertó una sonrisa en el rostro del oficial táctico del Armor-04, una sonrisa que reprimió lo antes posible... aunque, como Lisa se lo demostró segundos después, no lo suficientemente a tiempo.

– ¿Le sorprende algo, teniente?

El oficial táctico, sorprendido como niño con las manos en la masa, apenas atinó a conservar una expresión medianamente seria mientras la comandante Hayes lo seguía mirando con curiosidad.

– Es sólo que... – comenzó a decir al-Bakr sólo para detenerse instantáneamente. – Tal vez no debería decir esto, señora.

– No se preocupe, teniente – le aseguró Lisa. – Hable con libertad.

al-Bakr respiró aliviado y luego se quedó momentáneamente callado, mientras buscaba la manera de decir lo que pensaba sin ganar una corte marcial o una reprimenda oficial por ello... sin mencionar que la reputación de Lisa Hayes había llegado al Armor-04 y seguía deformando la percepción de su tripulación, aún después de varios días de trabajar con la persona real.

Finalmente, el teniente Fareed al-Bakr se sobrepuso a sus temores y enfrentó a la Reina del Hielo con las pocas fuerzas que podía juntar.

– Es la primera vez que veo a alguien leyendo el Orden del Día con tanto interés...

Lisa miró extrañada al oficial táctico del Armor-04, alimentando sin proponérselo los temores de inmediata muerte del joven oficial... pero para sorpresa y alivio de al-Bakr, no tardó en desmentir esos temores con una sonrisa de genuino entretenimiento.

– Normalmente yo estoy entre las personas que escribe el Orden del Día, teniente – reveló ella, a lo que al-Bakr reaccionó con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirmó Lisa, quien aprovechó para bromear con el oficial táctico y bajar un poco la tensión. – Cualquier sugerencia que tenga para aumentar el número de nuestros lectores es completamente bienvenida...

El teniente sonrió, esta vez más relajado, y entonces se permitió algo que minutos antes hubiera considerado anatema: darse el lujo de bromear con Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Permiso para hablar con total libertad?

– Creo que se lo di, teniente – respondió la comandante Hayes, quien para entonces ya había vuelto a prestar atención a los informes que contenía el Orden del Día.

– ¿Qué tal si ponen fotos de modelos en la página 3? – sugirió el primer teniente Abdul al-Bakr con lo que sonó como completa seriedad... al punto que la propia Lisa Hayes se quedó momentáneamente rígida en su asiento.

– Siga soñando, teniente – le dijo entonces Lisa, sonriendo genuinamente hasta que algo captó su atención en la pantalla. – Creo que lo encontré.

Lisa sólo tuvo que leer unas pocas oraciones del comunicado oficial en el Orden del Día para encontrar algo que no sólo le fue útil... sino que también le provocó un pavor inimaginable e irrefrenable.

Para espanto de la joven oficial, sus manos estaban temblando de miedo... y por más que quisiera formar palabras, los sonidos parecían morir en su garganta, hasta que por fin fue capaz de decir una frase, una única frase cargada de miedo e incredulidad.

– ¡Dios mío, lo están haciendo despegar hoy!

Como un rayo, la comandante Hayes se levantó del asiento y dejó a un azorado teniente al-Bakr solo en la consola táctica del crucero. En el pequeño y atestado puente de mando del Armor-04, a Lisa le llevó escasos segundos acercarse al capitán de la nave, quien hasta entonces la había estado observando trabajar con interés... pero que ahora la veía con súbita preocupación.

– ¿Capitán Gaumont?

– ¿Sí, comandante?

En el poco tiempo que Robert Gaumont llevaba de conocer a Lisa Hayes, jamás la había visto tan seria y decidida. Y el capitán del Armor-04 no necesitó mucho más para saber que lo que fuera que estaba pasando, debía ser algo enorme como para tener a Hayes en semejante estado, por lo que su atención fue absoluta.

– Necesito un enlace de comunicaciones al SDF-1 cuanto antes.

– Lo tendrá, comandante Hayes – aseguró Gaumont, girando luego su asiento para ver mejor a su joven y menuda oficial de comunicaciones. – ¿Hannah?

– A la orden, señor.

La segunda teniente Hannah Rosenfeld, oficial de comunicaciones del Armor-04, comenzó a trabajar en lo que debía ser una simple comunicación rutinaria con los cuarteles generales de la Tierra Unida, pero la idea de una "comunicación rutinaria" empezó a morir en la mente de la comandante Hayes cuando vio que la cara de profesionalismo de Rosenfeld trocó en una cara de confusión y de preocupación, mientras movía sus dedos por toda la consola de su estación de trabajo... y mientras pasaba el tiempo sin que confirmara la apertura de la comunicación.

Lejos de hacer el anuncio que Hayes esperaba, Rosenfeld tuvo algo más preocupante para decir.

– Capitán, comandante... no puedo comunicarme con el SDF-1.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Gaumont, mientras Lisa caminaba hacia la consola de la teniente Rosenfeld, al tiempo que esta última le contestaba a su capitán.

– No logro establecer comunicación con la nave.

– ¿Tenemos un problema en el sistema? – inquirió Lisa, y Rosenfeld negó con la cabeza.

– No, señora – agregó entonces la oficial de comunicaciones, señalando la pantalla de situación de los sistemas de comunicación del crucero espacial. – Por lo que puedo ver, está funcionando tal y como debe hacerlo.

El capitán Gaumont se levantó de su asiento, pero se quedó quieto allí... en lugar de acercarse como lo había hecho Lisa, el comandante del Armor-04 simplemente miró a su oficial de comunicaciones y le hizo una pregunta en una voz baja y seria como nunca le habían escuchado.

– ¿Nos están bloqueando?

Una vez más, Hannah Rosenfeld negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la presión de todas las miradas del Puente convergiendo sobre ella.

– No hay ninguna indicación de bloqueo de comunicaciones, señor.

Gaumont no dijo nada; la mirada que le lanzó a Lisa Hayes en ese momento lo dijo todo sin lugar a dudas. Por su parte, la comandante Hayes se lanzó a probar una posible salida para aquella inesperada situación, inclinándose sobre la consola de Rosenfeld para tener una mejor vista de las opciones.

– Intentemos otra cosa... – sugirió entonces Lisa a la oficial de comunicaciones. – Comuníquese con el Comando de América del Norte. Veamos si ellos pueden puentearnos con el SDF-1.

Rosenfeld puso manos a la obra e intentó hacer la maniobra que Lisa le sugirió, pero sus esfuerzos no tuvieron mejores resultados que los anteriores, y finalmente dejó los controles de la consola una vez que se dio cuenta de que era inútil cualquier truco o recurso a su alcance.

– No hay respuesta, señora.

Más para beneficio y paz de Lisa y de Gaumont que por alguna genuina posibilidad, la teniente Rosenfeld probó otras opciones en el sistema de comunicaciones, las que resultaron en idénticos fracasos que las anteriores... y que acabaron en el momento en que la oficial de comunicaciones del Armor-04 levantó los brazos en alto en señal de frustración, meneando la cabeza hacia su capitán y hacia la oficial invitada.

– No logro comunicarme con nadie – reveló con frustración y resignación la teniente Rosenfeld. – Es como si la red de comunicaciones estuviera muerta.

Lisa absorbió la enormidad de aquella idea, sintiendo que era demasiado fantástica como para creerla... pero la evidencia parecía incontrastable. Sin embargo, necesitaba todavía que la teniente Rosenfeld le aclarara una inquietud final... de la respuesta de la oficial de comunicaciones dependería la manera en la que Lisa encararía sus siguientes movimientos.

Ante el silencio sepulcral del puente de mando del Armor-04, la comandante Lisa Hayes miró a los ojos a la segunda teniente Hannah Rosenfeld y le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba margen de dudas acerca de lo que quería saber.

– Teniente Rosenfeld, ¿es eso posible?

La respuesta de Rosenfeld vino luego de una agónica y aparentemente eterna espera.

– No por accidente – dijo la joven teniente, quien jamás había sonado tan segura de algo en su vida.

Lisa asintió y se abstrajo momentáneamente de lo que la rodeaba para poder pensar mejor. De entre todos los momentos, justo entonces se caía el sistema de comunicaciones... Rosenfeld tenía razón; una falla de esa magnitud y a nivel planetario no podía ser un simple accidente. Alguien más estaba moviéndose, y había tomado como primer paso dejar incomunicadas a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida mientras el vuelo despegaba con su carga de muerte...

El tiempo se estaba agotando y había que reaccionar cuanto antes y de manera efectiva... cualquier demora, cualquier paso en falso, terminaría desencadenando una catástrofe imposible de imaginar.

Curiosamente, Lisa obtenía mejores resultados pensando con semejantes presiones encima.

El ceño de Lisa Hayes se frunció visiblemente y su voz sonó pensativa y preocupada cuando dijo, más para sí que para nadie más:

– Muy bien... tenemos que hacer algo... ¿pero qué?

Con infinita cortesía, el capitán Gaumont trató de llamar la atención de Lisa de regreso a la realidad.

– ¿Comandante?

– Creo que tengo una idea, señor – dijo Lisa, y Gaumont notó cómo una sonrisa inexplicable iluminaba el rostro de la comandante Hayes. – ¿Puedo pedirle prestada a la teniente Rosenfeld un minuto?

El capitán del Armor-04 miró a su oficial de comunicaciones y entre los dos volvieron a ver a la joven comandante que estaba de invitada en el puente del crucero. No hizo falta que nada se dijera... y a la vez, Gaumont y Rosenfeld asintieron.

– Por supuesto – confirmó el capitán de la nave, mientras la teniente Rosenfeld se levantaba de su estación e iba con Lisa a otro de los puestos de trabajo del puente.

***************************************

Antes del Holocausto, la joya de la flota aérea de transporte especial del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida era un magnífico avión de pasajeros modificado para la vital tarea de transportar al Primer Ministro a cualquier lugar del planeta sin perder por ello las riendas del gobierno o la capacidad de reaccionar ante algún evento imprevisto. Conocido mundialmente por su indicativo de llamada, "Tierra Unida Uno", la enorme aeronave había sido una variante especialmente reconvertida de un avión de pasajeros Airbus de último modelo, dotado de todas las comodidades necesarias para el confort de los altos funcionarios que la utilizarían en sus recorridos internacionales.

El Tierra Unida Uno había sido vaporizado durante el Holocausto Zentraedi junto con el resto de la ciudad de Bruselas luego de transportar al por entonces Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, Sir Robert Rhysling, y sus ministros a una ubicación supuestamente segura ante la amenaza de la flota de Dolza.

Tras el holocausto global, el renacido y tambaleante Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no estaba en condiciones de procurar una aeronave idéntica, por lo que debió conformarse con un avión Boeing algo más antiguo que su predecesor en la función, aunque fue convenientemente modernizado y recorrido para poder garantizar la seguridad del Primer Ministro y de sus funcionarios en cada viaje que debiera realizar.

El nuevo Tierra Unida Uno tenía un equipo de comunicaciones con lo más avanzado de la tecnología humana, incluidos ciertos avances proporcionados por los Zentraedi; contaba con excelentes sistemas electrónicos para garantizar su defensa ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, y disponía de lo más sofisticado en sistemas de navegación y control, lo que quizás convertía al Tierra Unida Uno en la aeronave más costosa y avanzada en la historia de la Humanidad... al menos en lo que a transportes de Estado se refería.

Sin embargo, en ese día en el que las comunicaciones militares cayeron por completo en el colapso, el Tierra Unida Uno estaba probando ser un juguete excepcionalmente caro y excepcionalmente inútil, mientras sobrevolaba las ruinas de California sin más guía que el radar y la inteligencia de su tripulación.

A bordo del Tierra Unida Uno, el Primer Ministro Marcel Pelletier observaba cómo pasaba el tiempo sin que hubiera novedades positivas... y por lo tanto, sin que su inquietud disminuyera hasta algo humanamente soportable.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, las cosas marchaban bien para el Primer Ministro. Venía de realizar una gira por las regiones de Asia Oriental en la que había tenido exitosas y satisfactorias reuniones con los jefes políticos respectivos, y todo con la cobertura de una prensa que no lo crucificaba para variar.

Era lógico, pensaba el Primer Ministro, que el karma hiciera de las suyas desatando una crisis aún antes de que el Tierra Unida Uno retornara a la capital.

Aún cuando era su deber mantener la calma y la compostura para que ninguno de sus subordinados las perdiera, no dejarse llevar por la preocupación y la inquietud era demasiado difícil para un simple ser humano como él, al margen de su cargo oficial.

Si Pelletier había compilado una lista de las razones por las que odiaba su trabajo, aquel día le estaba proporcionando muchas nuevas razones. El Primer Ministro estaba pensando en varias de ellas cuando la puerta de su indecentemente cómodo compartimiento privado se abrió para que entrara su edecán militar, el coronel Raymundo Bustamante.

El coronel Bustamante oficiaba de enlace entre el Primer Ministro y la tripulación de comando del Tierra Unida Uno, algo para lo que estaba muy bien calificado dado su comisión en la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida. Sin embargo, la cara que Bustamante traía al entrar al compartimiento de Pelletier no preanunciaba nada bueno, y el Primer Ministro no perdió tiempo en cortesías antes de enfrentar las malas noticias... una vez más.

– ¿Nada aún, Ray?

– No, señor – negó apesadumbrado el coronel. – El ingeniero de vuelo cree que es una falla en toda la red de comunicaciones militares.

Pelletier se acomodó los anteojos de lectura y miró a su edecán militar con profundo y apenas contenido desamparo.

– ¿Estamos completamente aislados?

– No es así, Primer Ministro – se apresuró a aclarar el coronel para alivio del máximo funcionario del GTU. – Conseguimos contactar a una patrulla de la Fuerza Aérea que estaba en las cercanías... nos interceptarán en diez minutos para proporcionarnos escolta.

– Ajá – asintió Pelletier, sólo superficialmente aliviado. – ¿Y qué sigue después?

El coronel desplegó un mapa de Norteamérica sobre el escritorio de trabajo del Primer Ministro, y Pelletier se inclinó para verlo mejor.

– Creemos que la mejor opción es aterrizar aquí, en Nueva Vegas, en dos horas... o desviarnos al sur y tratar de llegar a Nueva Houston en tres – indicó Bustamante, señalando primero un punto y luego el otro mientras el Primer Ministro gruñía su asentimiento. – Si estamos ante el peor caso y esto es un ataque a gran escala, Nueva Houston es la ciudad mejor defendida en este lado del continente.

– ¿A cuánto estamos de Nueva Macross? – quiso saber el Primer Ministro.

– Otras cinco horas, señor – respondió el coronel sin dudarlo.

Pelletier se irguió una vez más y dio algunos pasos en círculos por el compartimiento, incapaz de darle rienda suelta a las maldiciones que se agolpaban en su garganta... mientras parte de su mente se ocupaba de analizar y sopesar las distintas alternativas que tenía frente a él, hasta que finalmente se decantó por una de ellas.

– Diablos – gruñó resignado Pelletier. – Ray, dile al piloto que nos lleve a Nueva Houston... y haz que me avisen si encuentran más patrullas perdidas por el camino.

– Sí, Primer Ministro.

Inmediatamente después de haber hablado, el coronel Bustamante dejó solo a Pelletier en su compartimiento, y el Primer Ministro no tardó en regresar a sus preocupadas meditaciones.

Pelletier se dejó caer en el sillón detrás de su escritorio de trabajo y exhaló con fuerza, sintiéndose más débil e impotente que nunca antes... a tal punto que apenas le bastaron las fuerzas para servirse una taza de café, la que luego se llevó a la boca. El brebaje le disgustó al instante, privando al Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida aún de ese mínimo respiro que le podía brindar la cafeína.

Los temores se agolpaban en la mente de Pelletier. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Se trataba de un ataque a gran escala? ¿Un golpe de Estado? ¿O simplemente un maldito virus salido de control?

Lo peor de todo no era la duda... lo peor de todo era no poder hacer absolutamente nada para salir del problema. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer al Primer Ministro, encerrado en una aeronave incomunicada con el resto del mundo, excepto rezar y aguardar a que todo saliera más o menos bien?

A pesar del mal sabor que le había dejado antes, el Primer Ministro insistió con otro sorbo de su café, coincidiendo con el momento en que uno de sus asistentes abrió la puerta del compartimiento para entrar exaltado y fuera de sí, sosteniendo un auricular en la mano.

– ¡Señor!

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Pelletier, apenas alcanzando a apoyar la taza en el escritorio para que no se derramara, mientras el joven asesor seguía estando como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– ¡Tenemos una transmisión para usted!

Marcel Pelletier debió agradecer su precaución en haber dejado a resguardo la taza de café, porque la sorpresa que lo invadió en ese momento con seguridad habría hecho que la taza volcara por completo en el costoso alfombrado del Tierra Unida Uno.

– ¡¿Volvieron las comunicaciones?! – preguntó presuroso el Primer Ministro, y el asesor se apuró a clarificar las cosas.

– No del todo, señor.

– ¿Entonces?

Por toda respuesta, el asesor le alcanzó al Primer Ministro el auricular y le indicó que se lo colocara, cosa que Pelletier hizo inmediatamente, junto con llevarse el pequeño micrófono directamente a la boca.

– Pelletier – se presentó el Primer Ministro, y una voz le respondió con ansiedad desde el otro lado del enlace de comunicaciones.

– _¿Primer Ministro, se encuentra bien?_

– Por el momento, sí – respondió Pelletier antes de ir al primer y más obvio punto. – ¿Con quién hablo?

– _Soy el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, señor. Soy el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea_ – se presentó su interlocutor, no sin darle a todos sus títulos un leve tono arrogante. – _En estos momentos estoy en la Base Aérea Waterford..._

– Gracias al Cielo, general – suspiró Pelletier como si lo hubieran rescatado de la muerte. – ¿Cómo hizo para restaurar las comunicaciones?

– _Había algunas terminales fuera de servicio por mantenimiento y actualización al momento en que todo se fue al demonio... pudimos volver a conectarlas y recobramos capacidad limitada de comunicaciones._

– ¿Qué tan limitada?

– _Sólo podemos mantener comunicaciones de dos vías como éstas con un solo destino a la vez, señor_ – explicó Prützmann, desistiendo de entrar en temas técnicos y absolutamente inútiles para la conversación que mantenía. – _Podemos transmitir mensajes a todos los destinos, pero sólo por poco tiempo... realmente es una solución temporaria._

– Es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora – le aseguró Pelletier con algo muy parecido al optimismo. – General, si no me equivoco usted está en el Consejo del Alto Mando... ¿ha podido contactarse con otro miembro o sabe si hay alguno fuera de la capital?

– _Hasta donde yo sé, señor, no._

– Muy bien – se limitó a decir el Primer Ministro, decidido a hacer lo que podía con lo que tenía... y decidido a hacerlo cuanto antes. – General Prützmann, hasta que podamos restablecer comunicaciones y contactarnos con Nueva Macross y el SDF-1, lo pongo al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

La voz del general sonó levemente temblorosa cuando respondió, y Pelletier se compadeció de él en su interior... si alguien sabía lo que era recibir el peso del mundo en sus hombros, era él.

– _Entendido, señor._

– Su primera prioridad es intentar ponerse en contacto con Nueva Macross---

– _Señor, ya lo intenté y no hubo forma de comunicarse con el SDF-1_ – lo interrumpió el general sin advertirlo. – _Debo informarle que sí pude contactar al Ministerio de Defensa, pero..._

A Pelletier le molestaba más el "pero" que Prützmann había puesto al final de la frase que la interrupción, y trató de que así se notara en su respuesta.

– ¿Pero qué?

– _La ministra Gorbunova no estaba presente en su despacho_ – explicó finalmente el general Prützmann, sin imaginarse que esa sola frase elevó la presión arterial de Pelletier en un par de puntos.

– ¿No? – fue la única palabra que pudo salir de la boca de un Marcel Pelletier que ya dejaba de estar abrumado por los acontecimientos para quedar simplemente estupefacto.

– _No, señor._

– ¿Le dijeron donde estaba?

– _No, señor_ – volvió a negar el general Prützmann. – _Sólo dijeron que había salido sin informar hacia donde._

A bordo del Tierra Unida Uno, Marcel Pelletier estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder la calma. Había una crisis global, ¿y a Svetlana se le ocurría irse de su oficina sin decir qué tenía pensado hacer? Era la frutilla del postre para el Primer Ministro, y la inexplicable desaparición de la ministra Gorbunova se sumó así a la lista de cosas que preocupaban a Pelletier sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Justamente como no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que Svetlana se dignara a reaparecer, Pelletier resolvió que esa cuestión debía necesariamente pasar a un segundo plano... especialmente cuando había tantas otras cosas que merecían estar en el primer plano de sus atenciones.

– Bueno, ese misterio tendrá que esperar, general – declaró Pelletier antes de ir a las instrucciones que impartiría a Prützmann. – Sus órdenes son tratar de recuperar las comunicaciones y asegurar que nuestras fuerzas estén en alerta ante cualquier eventualidad, hasta que esta maldita crisis pase. Si llega a haber algún ataque o incidente, tiene mi plena autoridad para reaccionar en defensa propia, pero si se hace necesario dar el primer golpe, deberá contactarme antes por este mismo medio, ¿está claro?

– _Completamente, Primer Ministro_ – reconoció el general, quien tenía otro punto por discutir. – _Asumo que el Tierra Unida Uno está camino a una de nuestras bases, ¿no?_

– Nueva Houston.

– _Muy bien, haré lo posible por darle escolta a la brevedad_ – prometió Prützmann, y Pelletier sonrió.

– Se lo agradezco, general. Volveré a contactarlo cuando haya llegado a Nueva Houston – dijo entonces el Primer Ministro. – Buena suerte.

– _Para todos, señor_ – contestó el jefe de la Fuerza Aérea. – _Prützmann, fuera_.

La comunicación se cortó, y todo lo que Pelletier pudo escuchar a través del auricular fue la estática de la red de comunicaciones... pero si antes ese sonido lo enervaba, ahora tenía al menos una razón para sentirse tranquilo, aunque más no fuera algo temporal.

Por lo menos, algo en el mundo continuaba funcionando... y eso era suficiente para un hombre habituado a que las cosas no le funcionaran.

Con una sonrisa, el Primer Ministro le devolvió a su ayudante el auricular, y éste captó la indirecta y se retiró del compartimiento, dejando al máximo funcionario del GTU en soledad para pensar las cosas una vez más... esta vez, sin embargo, con algo más de calma y con la certeza de que al menos hubo algo que él pudo hacer.

Pelletier se permitió un único instante de tranquilidad para ver el mundo a través de la ventanilla más cercana, mientras el Tierra Unida Uno continuaba volando por los cielos del mundo en un día incierto y confuso.

***************************************

– Definitivamente está pasando algo… todos los canales están muertos – dijo con frustración el segundo teniente Knut Johanson tras revisar infructuosamente por tercera vez los canales de comunicación de la red militar, para después mirar al piloto del VC-27. – ¿No sería mejor que aterricemos en algún lugar y esperemos a que esto se solucione, señor?

Al volverse para enfrentarlo, el primer teniente Wayne Sims se cuidó de mostrarle a su subordinado la incredulidad que ese pedido le provocaba. En lo que a Sims concernía, las circunstancias no podían ser más perfectas… claro, la misión que el piloto tenía en mente no tenía nada en común con la que el copiloto creía que estaban realizando.

Sims sabía que el plan preveía "algo" para distraer la atención de los altos mandos y de cualquiera que pudiera interferir con su pequeña parte de la misión, pero jamás imaginó que eso incluiría demoler la red de comunicaciones militares. Johanson no había necesitado decirle nada para que él llegara a esa conclusión; si todas las frecuencias estaban muertas, eso significaba que lo que sea que los otros asociados al plan hubieran hecho, debía ser algo de alcance global.

Mejor para él.

El piloto volvió la vista al frente, a las nubes blancas que se abrían en el cielo por el que surcaba su VC-27 modificado. Era un día precioso para sembrar lluvias; había suficientes nubes como para provocar una buena tempestad en esas regiones de América del Norte sobre las que el avión volaba… regiones donde había importantes proyectos agrícolas y de restauración ecológica en marcha.

Y en donde vivían cientos de miles de Zentraedi. Ellos, claro, recibirían otra clase de lluvia.

Y precisamente por eso era que Wayne Sims jamás dejaría aquella misión… sin importar los miedos ocasionales de su copiloto.

– ¿De qué hablas, Knut? – dijo en su mejor actuación de incredulidad el piloto. – El clima que tenemos hoy tal vez no se repita por semanas… no, no vamos a abortar la misión sólo porque nadie nos va a escuchar.

El copiloto no se veía convencido por el razonamiento de Sims, y el piloto vio que estaba a poco de reiterar alguna objeción a su decisión. Sin embargo, Sims no iba a dejar que el muchacho se interpusiera entre él y la Historia… sin importar las buenas razones que pudiera tener para hacerlo.

– Esta misión es demasiado importante para abandonarla, teniente – proclamó Sims, mirando a los ojos al teniente Johanson. – Y no voy a abandonarla.

Johanson no insistió más, por más que su rostro mostrara que no estaba del todo convencido… pero por el momento, bastaría para dejar tranquilo al teniente Sims.

Tres horas y media más, y ya no tendría que preocuparse de lo que Johanson pudiera o no decir.

***************************************

Rick Hunter maldijo una vez más al recibir solamente estática como recompensa por sus esfuerzos de poner el sistema de comunicaciones nuevamente en línea... e imaginaba que en los otros cuatro cazas Veritech de la formación de patrullaje ocurrían maldiciones de similar tenor.

La ruptura completa de las comunicaciones había sorprendido al Escuadrón Skull mientras sobrevolaba los restos del estado de Nebraska, pasadas unas dos horas de su patrullaje habitual. La primera reacción de los pilotos de combate fue de irritación, hasta que comprobaron a través de las radios de corto alcance que lo mismo estaba ocurriendo en los demás cazas de la formación, eliminando la hipótesis de una falla individual.

Y el misterio empeoró cuando les fue imposible a los pilotos contactarse con alguno de los puestos de tierra o la Base Aérea allá en Nueva Macross.

Para todos los efectos prácticos, los cinco cazas del Skull habían quedado aislados y solos en los cielos de América del Norte, desconectados del resto del mundo y sin saber qué hacer.

El caos y la incertidumbre encontraron un modesto alivio al cabo de una hora, cuando un mensaje se escuchó a través de todos los canales de comunicación. La voz modulada y levemente altanera del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, anunciaba a todas las unidades militares que ante la falta de contacto con los cuarteles generales en Nueva Macross, le cabía a él asumir el comando provisional de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en su carácter de único oficial del Consejo del Alto Mando en condiciones de mantener comunicaciones.

Las órdenes de Prützmann habían sido simples y uniformes: mantenerse en alerta ante cualquier futura situación y a la espera de nuevas órdenes. En el caso de los vuelos de patrullaje, eso significaba mantener un sobrevuelo amplio del área hasta tanto se les dieran nuevas instrucciones, y en lo que hacía al comandante Rick Hunter, esa era una orden sensata y prudente... aunque le prometía un aburrimiento atroz.

Y nada volvieron a captar las radios de los Veritech luego del mensaje de Prützmann, dejando al comandante Rick Hunter al frente de cinco Veritech que recorrían los cielos sobre Nebraska sin otra cosa por hacer excepto maldecir, dejar volar su imaginación, esperar novedades con ansiedad y torturar sus equipos de comunicaciones... además de mantenerse en control de sus cazas.

Quizás hubieran pasado veinte minutos desde que recibieran las órdenes de Prützmann, o tal vez dos horas o incluso dos días; nada de eso importaba para Rick... excepto que en un momento en el que su mente estaba particularmente distraída por las vistas del desierto norteamericano, una simple frase sobresalió por encima de la estática de la radio.

– _¡Conteste, Skull Uno!_ – decía esa voz vagamente femenina.

Rick desvió la mirada del frente por un instante, extrañado por aquella repentina voz, y sus manos fueron al control del sistema de comunicaciones, deteniéndose al último segundo. No tenía sentido empezar a molestar con el radio... el sistema estaba completamente caído, sólo había estática en todos los canales, nadie podía estar hablándole.

Y entonces, justo cuando su mano volvía a los controles de vuelo, la voz volvió a hacerse escuchar a través de los parlantes, esta vez con mayor claridad y nitidez... lo que le permitió a Rick reconocer aquella voz como la de una mujer.

Específicamente, la mujer de su vida.

– _¡Skull Uno, aquí Armor-04, responda, por favor!_ – imploraba la supuesta voz de Lisa Hayes en el radio, y el corazón de Rick corrió serio riesgo de detenerse allí mismo.

De tan sorprendido que estaba, el comandante Rick Hunter se sacudió y se restregó los ojos con una mano, mientras trataba de darle algo de sentido a lo que sus oídos captaban... pero todas sus reflexiones, todas sus hipótesis, fueron hechas a un lado con una simple y letal frase que el piloto pensó y se guardó para sus adentros en un intento por volver a la realidad.

"_Ya estoy empezando a alucinar..._"

En ese preciso momento, la voz volvió a gritar por la radio, sonando tan real, tan estentórea y tan al estilo de Lisa Hayes que el comandante Hunter deseó que fuera una alucinación.

– _¡Maldición, Rick, contesta de inmediato!_

Rick hizo algunos arreglos en el radio de su Veritech para poder transmitir mejor en la frecuencia en la que estaba recibiendo la transmisión de Lisa, y cuando el sistema le indicó que ya podía hablar, el joven piloto trató de responder, sólo para encontrarse con que su voz estaba estremecida de la sorpresa.

– ¿Lisa, eres tú?

– _¿Quién más?_ – le respondió la voz de la radio, con tanto sarcasmo y desparpajo que a Rick se le hizo difícil no devolverle algún comentario.

La principal razón por la que Rick no pudo contestarle a Lisa como se merecía era porque estaba demasiado feliz de escucharla, demasiado maravillado por el milagro de que la única voz en la radio fuera la de la mujer a la que amaba, como para perder el tiempo en igualar sarcasmos con ella.

– Demonios, ¿cómo hiciste para comunicarte? – exclamó el piloto, decantándose por las cuestiones técnicas como forma de abrir la conversación. – ¡No consigo que nadie---!

– _¡No es momento para explicaciones, Rick!_ – lo interrumpió ella al instante. – _¡Tengo una misión para ti!_

Rick frunció el ceño debajo de su casco. ¿"Tengo una misión para ti"? ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? ¿Estaba en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida o jugando a "_Legend of Zelda_"?

– ¿Una misión? – inquirió él con recelo, y la voz de Lisa no tardó en gritarle la respuesta.

– _¡Sí!_

El piloto quiso decir algo más, pero no contaba con que Lisa estaba demasiado apresurada como para permitir debates en un momento como aquel.

– _¡Rick, en estos momentos hay un avión de transporte en las siguientes coordenadas!_ – anunció Lisa, mientras la pantalla de navegación del Veritech recibía datos actualizados que le enviaba ella desde el espacio. – _¡Debes detenerlo a como dé lugar!_

– ¿Por qué?

La respuesta de Lisa sonó tan urgente como irritada, como si estuviera explicándole algo a un chiquillo díscolo.

– _¡Porque puede estar llevando un arma biológica!_

– ¿Qué? – exclamó un brutalmente sorprendido Rick Hunter, que apenas conservaba la entereza como para revisar la información contenida en la computadora de su caza... sólo para encontrarse con que algo no cerraba. – Lisa, acabo de revisar el plan de vuelo... es un avión siembranubes.

– _No importa, Rick, debes detenerlo... y si no te obedece, pues haz lo que esté a tu alcance..._

Infinidad de palabras, de frases, de ideas se acumulaban en la punta de la lengua del comandante Rick Hunter, todas ellas clamando por la oportunidad de ser pronunciadas... todas ellas tan urgentes que el piloto no sabía cuál decir primero.

– Lisa...

– _¿Confías en mí?_ – dijo ella, sin imaginarse desde su lugar en el espacio que con eso había logrado poner silencio a todas las preguntas que enloquecían a su novio.

Las preguntas podían haber desaparecido de la mente de Rick Hunter, pero en su lugar ahora había una nueva pregunta, un nuevo interrogante fundamental para un joven piloto de combate que en un día desquiciado como aquel estaba enfrentándose a una realidad cada vez más desquiciada.

Pero Rick Hunter no podía negar su verdad tanto como no podía negar que dos más dos era cuatro, y la respuesta a aquella pregunta de tres palabras fue la respuesta a todas sus propias dudas.

– Con mi vida...

– _Entonces créeme porque nunca he hablado más en serio_ – le respondió la voz de Lisa... y Rick creyó sentir a través de ella la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba.

De inmediato, Rick comenzó a hacer las correcciones necesarias en los sistemas de navegación del Skull Uno, Obedientemente, la computadora de a bordo calculó la distancia que lo separaba de su nuevo blanco y el tiempo estimado para la intercepción. Se sentía tan extraño... el objetivo a derribar en esa súbita misión era una aeronave "amiga" piloteada por camaradas militares, no un battlepod o una armadura de batalla... y sin embargo, la seriedad con la que encaraba esa tarea no se diferenciaba a la que él sentía cuando se trataba de entrar en combate contra el enemigo.

La respuesta era sencilla: él se sentía seguro porque Lisa lo estaba acompañando en esa misión... como en tantas otras misiones.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba con él... se las había arreglado para estar con él.

Y eso borraba todas las dudas que Rick Hunter podía sentir.

La pantalla de navegación mostró una súbita interferencia que preocupó al piloto, pero sólo hasta que la estática se disipó lo suficiente como para que Rick pudiera ver en el monitor la silueta y el rostro de Lisa Hayes.

Aún con la imagen difusa e interferida que el crudo mecanismo de comunicaciones permitía mostrar, Rick podía ver el rostro de Lisa a la perfección, compensando las faltas de la imagen con lo que su propia memoria recordaba de ella... y una vez más, como siempre, el piloto deseó tenerla a su lado y no dejarla escapar.

Esos deseos tendrían que esperar por el momento. Ahora, el comandante Rick Hunter tenía un vuelo que interceptar.

– Te amo... – dijo el joven, poniendo dos dedos en la pantalla justo donde estaban los labios de Lisa. – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

La borrosa imagen de la mujer en la pantalla pareció besar esos dedos, y luego dos palabras sonaron a través de la radio con la claridad del cristal.

– _Te amo..._

La transmisión con el Armor-04 se interrumpió finalmente, y el canal de comunicaciones volvió a su ya acostumbrada estática, mientras el piloto del Skull Uno se permitía unos segundos de cavilación antes de hacer lo que su corazón y su deber le indicaban que tenía que hacer.

Rick exhaló con fuerza y colocó su sistema de comunicaciones en la frecuencia asignada a su vuelo de patrullaje. La falla global de la red de comunicaciones militares no afectaba a las transmisiones entre un avión y otro a corta distancia, algo por lo que Rick podía sentirse enormemente afortunado al escuchar el tono que confirmaba la presencia de los demás pilotos de su vuelo en la red de comunicaciones; dos en cada una de las pantallas laterales.

– Muchachos, créanlo o no, me acaba de hablar la comandante Hayes... tenemos nuevas órdenes – anunció Rick, y Karin Birkeland fue la primera en contestar.

– ¿Señor?

El comandante Hunter tecleó una secuencia numérica en su sistema, y la información que escribió apareció al instante en las pantallas de los otros Veritech de la formación.

– Cambien curso a estas nuevas coordenadas... y alisten los sistemas de combate aéreo – ordenó el comandante Hunter, motivando al teniente Dunham a intervenir.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Rick sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, pero no por efecto de las fuerzas G, sino por la gravedad de la frase que iba a decir... una frase que en rigor de verdad él deseaba nunca jamás tener que pronunciar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, y se obligó a mirar con firmeza al rostro de Dunham que aparecía en la mitad superior de la pantalla derecha.

– Tal vez tengamos que dispararle a uno de los nuestros.

El teniente Lewartowski intervino en ese instante, y la cara de espanto que apareció en su rostro fue demasiado evidente como para que Rick no la notara, aún con la poca resolución que le ofrecía la mitad inferior de la pantalla izquierda.

– Pero señor, las órdenes del general---

– Las rescindo en este instante, Arthur – replicó tajantemente el comandante Hunter. – Esta misión tiene prioridad.

Sin embargo, Lewartowski todavía no estaba del todo convencido.

– ¿Por qué? – gruñó el piloto. – ¿Sólo porque la comandante Hayes se lo dijo?

La red de comunicaciones de la patrulla cayó en un silencio gélido, y los otros tres pilotos del vuelo esperaron con espanto en sus miradas a que el comandante Hunter reaccionara a ese comentario... y a juzgar por la expresión letal que apareció en los ojos azules de Rick Hunter, el futuro del teniente Lewartowski no iba a ser muy brillante.

Sin embargo, la muerte tendría que esperar a otra ocasión, porque Rick no iba a empezar a dispararle a aeronaves "amigas" antes de tiempo.

– Eres libre de volver a la Base Aérea si quieres, Arthur – fue todo lo que dijo Rick.

Esta vez, el teniente Lewartowski se abstuvo de contestar, a excepción de una fugaz sacudida de cabeza.

– Me lo suponía – afirmó satisfecho el comandante Hunter antes de dar la instrucción final a sus pilotos. – Todos los cazas, mantengan la formación y vayan a máxima velocidad. Ya les explicaré lo que está pasando...

Cuatro voces contestaron al unísono.

– ¡Enterado!

La red de comunicaciones volvió a su silencio habitual, y cinco cazas VF-1 Valkyrie dieron máxima potencia a sus turbinas, lanzándose como relámpagos por los cielos límpidos de nubes y sobrevolando el desierto norteamericano a una velocidad pasmosa en persecución de un objetivo incierto.

***************************************

A pesar de todo, había una sola cosa que no había cambiado en la Central de Operaciones del SDF-1.

El caos.

Sólo que esta vez, el caos no se manifestaba a través de la actividad febril del personal de servicio en la Central como ocurría todos los días, sino en los esfuerzos frenéticos de técnicos, especialistas y personal de mantenimiento para poner una vez más en funcionamiento los costosos y vitales sistemas de comunicación que unían a la Central con el resto del planeta.

El resto del personal, en cambio, permanecía sentado frente a sus estaciones, esperando a que los conocimientos de los especialistas (o un milagro) lograran salvar el día... pero con cada instante que pasaba sin novedades, cada uno de ellos se convencía más y más de que el fracaso era lo único que estaban logrando con todos sus esfuerzos.

Los inmensos videomonitores flotantes estaban apagados al igual que la mitad de las consolas de trabajo; el resto estaba aún funcionando, aunque sus pantallas indicaban que todos los sistemas habían entrado en modo de diagnóstico... lo que las hacía tan útiles como sus similares fuera de servicio.

Algunos pocos militares de servicio, especialmente aquellos que normalmente se ocupaban de las comunicaciones y a quienes el reciente colapso había dejado sin nada que hacer, se mantenía cerca de los técnicos, observando con asombro y ansiedad el trabajo arcano de esos especialistas... y comentando entre ellos los últimos rumores e hipótesis sobre la posible razón de aquel descalabro mayúsculo.

Sin embargo, quienes no tenían tiempo para perder en rumores e hipótesis eran las oficiales superiores de turno en la Central, encabezadas por la teniente comandante Claudia Grant, que iba de un lado a otro como enviada del demonio para repartir palabras de aliento y maldiciones en partes iguales. A su lado, la primera teniente Kim Young intentaba mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la caótica Central de Operaciones, tanto para beneficio de Claudia como para tranquilidad suya.

En otros rincones, las primeras tenientes Vanessa Leeds y Sammie Porter se deshacían en esfuerzos para lograr hacer funcionar una vez más a aquel recinto vital para la defensa planetaria, pero sus esfuerzos encontraban el mismo fracaso que el de todos sus camaradas.

Al cabo de una nueva e infructuosa ronda, la comandante Grant se recostó contra una de las paredes de la Central para recobrar fuerzas. Todas las maldiciones que llevaba dentro salieron de sus labios en un único sonido ininteligible para cualquier ser humano, lo cual fue bastante afortunado para la moral decaída de la Central de Operaciones, pero no lo suficientemente catártico para la oficial sobre la que había caído el infausto deber de presidir aquel desquicio.

Una vez más, como tantas otras durante aquella mañana infernal, Claudia deseó que fuera Lisa la encargada de buscar una solución a aquella locura... pero una vez más, a la maldición la siguió el reconocimiento de que las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, y que no iba a acercarse más a la solución por más que insistiera en maldecir a su mejor amiga por haber sido enviada lejos de allí para la ocasión.

De cualquier manera, el ánimo de la teniente comandante Grant no era el mejor, y nada hacía intuir que fuera a mejorar.

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran lo bastante mal para Claudia, el almirante Henry Gloval escogió justo ese momento para hacer su entrada triunfal en la Central de Operaciones. El Supremo Comandante se veía extremadamente preocupado, y su ceño fruncido era la mejor muestra de que el ánimo del máximo responsable militar de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida era uno con el que Claudia no querría tratar.

Inmediatamente y quizás para defender a su amiga y oficial superior, Kim Young se acercó a Claudia y junto a ella aguardó en posición firme a que Gloval hiciera la primera pregunta.

– ¿Novedades, Claudia?

– Ninguna, señor – negó apesadumbrada Claudia mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un grupo de técnicos reunidos en torno de un panel de mantenimiento. – El mayor Daniels y el resto de los técnicos de computación están trabajando en el procesador central, pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

La teniente comandante Grant miró de reojo a la teniente Young y luego de que las dos asintieran silenciosamente, Claudia enfrentó al almirante con la cruda verdad.

– Creen que la falla es sistémica...

El almirante Henry Gloval frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios, seguro de que lo que iba a recibir como respuesta no le gustaría en absoluto.

– ¿Sistémica?

– Así es, señor – confirmó Claudia. – El sistema de comunicaciones no ha salido de servicio solamente... está completamente desprogramado.

– ¿Cómo pudo ser?

– No lo sabemos todavía – respondió Kim en lugar de Claudia. – Creemos que puede tener que ver con algún programa invasor... un virus que se dispersó a través de la red de comunicaciones.

A pesar de ser un veterano combatiente con suficiente experiencia de batalla para callar al más crítico, nada evitó que el almirante Gloval se mostrara preocupado al borde del miedo con aquella información, y su voz sonó levemente temblorosa cuando recuperó el uso de la palabra.

– ¿Toda la red?

Kim asintió lenta y resignadamente.

– Así es, señor...

– Naturalmente no tenemos forma de comprobarlo dado que las comunicaciones están fuera de servicio, pero por lo que podemos asegurar, existen grandes probabilidades de que el colapso de comunicaciones haya ocurrido a nivel planetario – agregó Claudia ominosamente.

Las palabras de Claudia quedaron flotando en el aire por unos cuantos segundos, mientras las implicancias de lo que había dicho se hacían patentes para el almirante Gloval en toda su magnitud... y el espanto que invadió al Supremo Comandante en ese momento fue imposible de disimular u ocultar.

– Santo Dios, si alguien intenta algo ahora...

Ni Claudia ni Kim necesitaban que el almirante se explayara más. Si la red de comunicaciones militares estaba fuera de servicio, eso significaba que no había forma de coordinar los esfuerzos de las unidades militares de la Tierra ante cualquier situación que pudiera desarrollarse, ya sea un disturbio, un incidente terrorista... o un ataque exterior.

Y el desastre que cualquiera de esas alternativas podía provocar si no se coordinaba una respuesta inmediata era demasiado evidente como para que cualquier persona que pudiera imaginarlo se sintiera tranquila.

Pero no era el deber de aquellos oficiales dejarse dominar por el espanto sino buscar soluciones para sus problemas y resolverlos lo antes posible, y fue así que el miedo sólo fue cosa de unos segundos.

– Vayamos por partes – propuso Gloval, mirando luego a Kim. – ¿La computadora central?

– Permanece resguardada, señor... hasta donde sabemos, no hubo ninguna infección fuera de las secciones destinadas a la red de comunicaciones.

– Entiendo – asintió el almirante, para luego volver su atención hacia Claudia. – Si se trata de un virus y si el daño al sistema de comunicaciones es tan grave como afirma... ¿qué podemos hacer?

La comandante Grant dudó momentáneamente antes de responder, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo.

– El mayor Daniels todavía no quiere aventurar soluciones antes de determinar bien la magnitud del daño, pero como opción preliminar está proponiendo un formateo completo del sistema de comunicaciones y después recargar el sistema a partir de las copias de seguridad.

Gloval entrecerró los ojos; él podía no ser un experto en computación, pero la alternativa que proponía Claudia tenía toda la impresión de ser extremadamente drástica.

Sin embargo, si la circunstancia lo ameritaba...

– Se perderán algunos cuantos datos, pero es la mejor opción que nos queda, señor – agregó Claudia, quizás leyendo en la expresión de Gloval la opinión que el almirante tenía sobre la propuesta.

– Muy bien, comandante Grant – respondió resignado el Supremo Comandante. – Continúen trabajando y manténganme informado.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Entonces, el almirante dejó que Claudia y Kim volvieran a ocuparse de sus deberes y caminó hacia otra de las estaciones en la Central de Operaciones, en donde una joven de largo cabello rojizo estaba trabajando frenéticamente con un equipo de técnicos para darle algo de vida al sistema... y a juzgar por sus gritos, no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito.

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! – bramaba la primera teniente Sammie Porter, provocándole pánico a los técnicos y una sonrisa curiosamente divertida al almirante Gloval mientras se acercaba para hacerle una pregunta.

– ¿Sammie, has podido restablecer algún sistema de comunicaciones?

– Negativo, señor – contestó una sorprendida Sammie mientras su equipo de técnicos entraba en pánico por la presencia de Gloval. – Todo está colapsado...

El almirante suspiró resignado y se restregó los ojos con una mano, lamentando y maldiciendo una y mil veces el haber mandado a Lisa Hayes a una misión espacial sólo para que sin ella todas las cosas se fueran al mismísimo demonio...

Sin embargo, esa había sido su decisión y así como él nunca juzgaría a un oficial por haber tomado una decisión en buena fe y con la mejor información disponible, tampoco lo haría para con él mismo.

Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

– Haz lo que pue---

– ¡Almirante Gloval! – exclamó una voz aterrorizada desde el pasillo de acceso a la Central, y Gloval giró para ver a un teniente del Ejército que venía como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – bramó el almirante de manera un poco brusca, pero lo suficiente como para detener al apresurado oficial al instante y hacerle decir lo que tenía para decir.

– Lo siento, señor, pero acaba de llegar...

– ¿Quién? – insistió el almirante, sólo logrando que el joven oficial se hundiera más y más en el pánico en lugar de proporcionarle las respuestas pedidas. – ¡Hable, hombre!

El sonido de unos tacones comenzó a escucharse desde el pasillo, y la impaciencia de Gloval se trocó en curiosidad mientras escuchaba aquellos pasos acercándose más y más hacia él... hasta que en el umbral de la puerta que unía al Pasillo con la Central de Operaciones apareció una mujer de aspecto elegante, cabello recogido en un peinado conservador, traje de negocios y un par de fríos ojos azules que inmediatamente se clavaron en él.

La mujer era una imagen de calma y compostura que contrastaba enormemente con la del sargento de Policía Militar que estaba a su lado, que se veía inquieto como si una granada estuviera a punto de estallarle a su alrededor...

– Yo – se presentó la recién llegada, y la cara de inquietud del sargento se copió en el rostro del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida al reconocer a su visitante inesperada.

– Ministra.

Svetlana Gorbunova asintió, y el almirante avanzó hacia la ministra de Defensa con paso decidido, resuelto a hacer que cualquier discusión entre ambos transcurriera en privado y lejos de los oídos y ojos de sus atribulados subordinados... quienes ya tenían demasiado tratando de contener aquella endemoniada y repentina crisis.

La ministra captó a la perfección la intención del almirante y volvió al pasillo de donde había salido, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Gloval, mientras dos miembros de la Policía Militar montaron guardia en el umbral del pasillo para mantener a cualquier curioso alejado de la conversación entre las cabezas civil y militar de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Luego de llegar a un rincón del corredor en el que se sintió plenamente seguro de poder hablar con tranquilidad, el almirante Gloval se detuvo y lanzó una mirada y una expresión no precisamente respetuosa de la autoridad de la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

– Vine a asegurarme de que no haya nada raro cocinándose en esta nave – le contestó Gorbunova sin dejarse intimidar o sentirse insultada por la expresión de Gloval.

En honor a la verdad, el almirante estaba teniendo un muy mal día, y la presencia de Gorbunova allí en el SDF-1 y en medio de esa situación era un poco sutil recordatorio de que el Gobierno estaba siempre observándolo... y fue por eso que Gloval no desaprovechó la oportunidad de descargar algunos resentimientos respecto de sus superiores políticos.

– Pues usted y su paranoia pueden quedarse tranquilas, ministra, porque esto no lo hemos hecho nosotros – afirmó Gloval con una mueca disgustada en el rostro.

La ministra Gorbunova entrecerró los ojos y por un minuto pareció estar lista a lanzar una andanada de improperios contra el alto y furioso oficial militar.

Pero no ocurrió.

– Muy bien, empezamos con el pie izquierdo – suspiró la ministra, intentando darle a la conversación un giro más productivo y conciliador. – Vine a asegurarme de que esta crisis no termine como la anterior.

Gloval arqueó una ceja en un gesto de absoluta desconfianza, y la ministra debió recurrir una vez más a esa paciencia que tenía en pocas cantidades para no responderle al almirante como debía hacerlo, dada la tensión, irritación y molestia que toda la situación le provocaba.

– Si conozco a Marcel Pelletier, y créame que lo conozco demasiado bien, esta vez no va a dejar que la crisis lo pase por encima, almirante – afirmó Gorbunova, y esta vez sí fue capaz de superar la desconfianza de Gloval.

Lamentablemente, la desconfianza del almirante se transformó en inquietud terrible con las implicaciones de lo que Gorbunova acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué quiere decir, ministra?

– Quiero decir que si no se resuelve rápido y si no dejamos las cosas bien claras para que no haya lugar a malentendidos, esta vez esto puede terminar mal en serio entre el Alto Mando y el Gobierno.

Gorbunova dejó que sus palabras permanecieran en el aire para que a Gloval no le quedara la menor duda de la seriedad y gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo. Y a juzgar por la expresión de inquietud que invadió el rostro del almirante, el mensaje había sido captado a la perfección por el Supremo Comandante.

Bueno, al menos algo estaba funcionando bien ese día.

– Y yo he venido para asegurarme de que no terminen así, almirante – le aseguró la ministra. – Va a necesitar una voz amiga en el Gobierno, almirante Gloval...

Ante el persistente silencio de Henry Gloval, Svetlana Gorbunova decidió poner las cosas en los términos más claros y tajantes posibles, pues la situación no admitía dilación.

El almirante continuaba mirando a la ministra a los ojos, expectante ante lo que ella podía llegar a decir... y la mirada fría y azul de Gorbunova fue tan seria como el tono de su voz y las palabras que dijo a continuación.

– Tiene dos opciones, almirante Gloval: o acepta mi ayuda o se resigna a que lo que viene quede completamente fuera de control... y le aseguro que lo que viene no va a ser muy bonito que digamos.

***************************************

La Base Aérea Waterford jamás había sido concebida como la sede de un Centro de Mando de alcance global, pero eso no había detenido a su personal para instalar uno en su pequeño y apretujado centro de operaciones.

La mayor parte de las pantallas de aquel lugar mostraban información recopilada en un proceso largo y complejo, sólo posible gracias a la momentánea restauración de las comunicaciones lograda por el personal de la Base Aérea. Frente a las consolas, todos los operadores destacados en Waterford estaban sentados y trabajando febrilmente, sin distinción de turnos ni jornadas, ya que las labores de ese día iban a ser demasiado complejas como para que las pudieran encarar exclusivamente los encargados de aquel turno.

Aunque todos ellos se sentían orgullosos –de una manera reservada y discreta– por haberse convertido en el virtual centro operativo de la defensa mundial, ninguno iba a perder el tiempo festejando cuando su trabajo estaba siendo observado por el hombre sobre el que había recaído el mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Para el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, aquel día estaba convirtiéndose en la encarnación de una pesadilla. Al desconcierto inicial de la falla completa de las comunicaciones militares le había seguido la incómoda revelación de que él era el oficial de más alta jerarquía militar fuera de la capital... y el único que estaba en condiciones de restaurar un mínimo de comunicaciones con el resto de las unidades de las Fuerzas en todo el planeta.

El protocolo era claro: el mando había recaído en él por simple incapacidad de los que lo antecedían en la cadena de mando militar.

¿Pero qué hacer en esas circunstancias? Esa era una pregunta para la que no se atrevía a proponer una respuesta... al menos hasta tener una idea cabal de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese planeta desquiciado.

Lo primero que Prützmann había hecho fue ordenar a todas las unidades militares que pasaran a alerta inmediata y que se mantuvieran a la espera de nuevas y eventuales órdenes, lo que para los escuadrones aéreos en misión de patrullaje había significado permanecer sobrevolando sus posiciones hasta que se les ordenara lo contrario.

Y al parecer, según la información que estaban recibiendo de todo el mundo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Al menos algo está saliendo bien, señor – comentó el coronel Fierenzi mientras señalaba las pantallas de información en el Centro de Mando. – Todas las unidades parecen estar obedeciendo sus órdenes.

– Así es – gruñó el general Prützmann, sólo satisfecho a medias porque algo estuviera funcionando bien en ese día demencial.

El propio general debía reconocer que nada de lo que ocurría era culpa del personal de aquella Base Aérea; a fin de cuentas, nadie había esperado de ellos que se pusieran a reemplazar a la Central de Operaciones sin alerta previa. Más bien, la rapidez con la que habían montado ese centro de mando muleto y la eficiencia que habían demostrado para proveer aunque sea un mínimo de capacidad de comunicaciones era encomiable.

Y que se tratara de personal de la Fuerza Aérea sólo llenaba de orgullo a Prützmann.

El Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea prestó atención a las pantallas de información. En todas ellas se repetía la misma imagen: la de unidades militares en todos los rincones del planeta que informaban que se mantenían en alerta y a la espera de nuevas órdenes... tal vez no fuera mucho, pero era el primer paso para que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida –sobre las que él tenía la plena autoridad mientras persistiera la "incapacidad" del almirante Gloval– estuvieran en condiciones de enfrentar cualquier potencial amenaza.

Sin embargo, algo captó la atención de Prützmann... algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

– Un momento... – musitó el general tras notar algo preocupante en las pantallas, para entonces ladrar una orden al encargado de las mismas. – Sargento, quiero una ampliación del sector 11 de América del Norte... y otra de nuestras unidades orbitales sobre el Hemisferio Norte.

– Inmediatamente, general – respondió el suboficial.

Al instante, dos de las pantallas mostraron mapas ampliados de las regiones indicadas por el general. En la pantalla enfocada sobre América del Norte, un pequeño punto estaba aún moviéndose en el curso original en el que se hallaba antes de que Prützmann ordenara a los escuadrones de combate permanecer a la espera, mientras que en la otra pantalla, que mostraba una proyección polar centrada sobre el Polo Norte, una unidad de la flota espacial parecía haber cambiado su curso original, desobedeciendo la instrucción de mantenerse en su posición hasta tanto recibiera nuevas órdenes.

Esa comprobación hizo poco por calmar los nervios o el temperamento de Heinrich Prützmann.

– ¿Quienes son esas unidades? – inquirió el general a uno de los oficiales sentados frente a las consolas del Centro de Mando.

– Es uno de nuestros vuelos de patrullaje, señor... el Escuadrón Skull, con base en Nueva Macross – le contestó un capitán tras chequear la información de su sistema. – Y la otra unidad es un crucero clase ARMD de las Fuerzas Espaciales... el Armor-04.

– ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? ¿Por qué siguen moviéndose? – gruñó el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea para sí antes de volver a ocuparse del capitán. – ¿Recibieron nuestras órdenes?

– Sí, señor, tenemos confirmación de la recepción.

El general asintió con dureza y volvió a mirar casi obsesivamente las dos pantallas, en donde aquellos dos pequeños puntos insistían en proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo a pesar de que tenían órdenes –¡órdenes suyas, demonios!– de permanecer a la espera. La inquietud carcomía al general Prützmann, lo tenía completamente inquieto y lo atenazaba casi tanto como la crisis endemoniada que se había desatado en aquella mañana.

– ¿Por qué diablos no las obedecen? – gruñía el general Prützmann para sí mismo. – ¿Qué pueden estar haciendo?

El resto de los oficiales, que escuchaban a la perfección las reflexiones en voz alta del general, prefirió pretender que nada había ocurrido allí, por lo que se dedicaron a continuar con sus tareas antes que mostrarse demasiado interesados en lo que el general estuviera haciendo... después de todo, ¿quién sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer Prützmann en su estado?

Sólo uno de los oficiales presentes se permitía una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, cuidando siempre de que nadie reparara mucho en él.

– Señor, me preocupa que haya unidades que estén desobedeciendo su autoridad... – dijo en tono bajo el coronel Fierenzi, casi hablándole al oído a su general. – ¿Quién sabe lo que pueden estar a punto de hacer?

Prützmann giró bruscamente y clavó una fea mirada en su Jefe de Estado Mayor.

– No me gusta su tono, coronel Fierenzi.

– Es su prerrogativa, señor – replicó impertérrito el coronel. – Pero considere lo que estoy diciendo, no mi tono.

Lejos de continuar la discusión, el general Prützmann ignoró momentáneamente a Fierenzi y se concentró en el problema que tenía frente a él. Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, miró al capitán con el que había hablado antes y le dio una nueva instrucción.

– Capitán, proyecte los cursos estimados del Escuadrón Skull y del Armor-04 de seguir en sus actuales trayectorias.

La única respuesta del capitán fue el inmediato cumplimiento de la orden, y en las dos pantallas aparecieron sendas representaciones de las trayectorias que seguirían esas dos unidades a las que el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann cada vez más tendía a considerar "renegadas" en la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

– Cielos – suspiró el general sin pensarlo demasiado.

– El Skull interceptará a uno de nuestros vuelos militares en setenta y ocho minutos.

– ¿Cuál vuelo?

– Cloud Rider Uno, señor – le contestó el capitán sin demasiada demora en explicarse. – Es uno de los vuelos de la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica.

– Diablos – murmuró el general, más preocupado que nunca. – ¿Y el Armor-04?

– Está en curso para posicionarse en órbita geoestacionaria sobre América del Norte, más precisamente sobre la región de Denver... llegará en ciento catorce minutos.

Al instante, el capitán superimpuso los destinos finales de las dos unidades en las pantallas, dándole a sus palabras el sustento visual que necesitaban los más desconfiados para que se convencieran finalmente.

Y quien más convencido parecía estar era el coronel Fierenzi.

En la mente del Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea comenzó a surgir una hipótesis inquietante. No tenía mucho acceso a la información que se manejaba al máximo nivel del Alto Mando, pero sí sabía que había ciertas sospechas sobre ciertas actividades en torno a Denver... y si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poner las pocas piezas del rompecabezas que de seguro tenían, entonces bien pudiera ser que esas unidades estuvieran moviéndose para actuar contra el plan.

Y que el Skull estuviera en curso directo para interceptar al vuelo de la Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica era un presagio nada alentador para el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi, quien no perdió tiempo en plantarse frente a su general para hacerle una recomendación seria e inmediata.

– Señor, creo que debemos detener a esas unidades lo antes posible.

El general giró para ver a su jefe de Estado Mayor y éste se mantuvo firme en su opinión.

– No es momento para que haya unidades actuando por su cuenta y sin respetar las órdenes.

– Tienes razón – terminó por murmurar el general luego de pensarlo sólo el tiempo necesario, para después dirigirse hacia el oficial sentado frente a la consola. – Capitán, ¿cuáles son nuestras unidades más cercanas al Skull y al Armor-04?

– Tenemos al Escuadrón de Combate Aéreo 92 en Topeka Ravine a una hora de intercepción de los cazas del Skull si los hacemos despegar ahora mismo – contestó el capitán tras hacer una breve revisión de los datos en su pantalla. – En órbita, los destructores _Amundsen_ y _Deidamia_ están a noventa y ocho minutos de intercepción del Armor-04.

– ¿Esas unidades han respondido a nuestras órdenes?

– Sí, señor – asintió el capitán, mientras tecleaba algunos comandos para que en las pantallas aparecieran resaltadas las unidades que acababa de nombrar. – Se mantienen a la espera, según lo dispuesto.

Fierenzi miró al general y para su satisfacción notó que en la expresión del Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea había una voluntad de no perder el control de la situación... lo que le sería extremadamente útil.

– Excelente – afirmó Prützmann sin perder el tiempo. – Capitán, curse nuevas órdenes al 92 de Combate Aéreo... ordene que haga despegar sus cazas de alerta para interceptar al Skull en las coordenadas más próximas.

– De inmediato, general.

– Y envíe órdenes al _Amundsen_ y al _Deidamia_ para que intercepten al Armor-04 a la brevedad posible.

– Sí, señor – contestó presuroso el capitán mientras Prützmann no perdía el tiempo en continuar impartiendo sus órdenes.

– Ordene a nuestras unidades que hagan que el Skull y el Armor-04 detengan lo que están haciendo de inmediato y se mantengan bajo escolta y a la espera de nuevas órdenes...

Hubo algo en el tono del general Prützmann que atrajo las miradas de todo el mundo hacia el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida... algo que no preanunciaba nada agradable o tranquilizador en medio de la crisis. Fue una sensación común de una tormenta que estaba por desatarse, y todos los ojos del personal de servicio en el Centro de Mando de la Base Aérea Waterford se clavaron en la figura severa y pétrea del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann.

El alto oficial sintió la presión silenciosa de esas miradas y se fortificó... pues él también sentía la presión de una situación que lenta pero decididamente estaba saliéndose del control de todo el mundo.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el general Prützmann era un hombre que estaba convencido de que la firmeza y la tenacidad eran la clave para no perder el control.

Y Prützmann no iba a dejar que la situación se le saliera de control... sin importar lo que pudieran hacer los demás.

El general miró primero a su jefe de Estado Mayor y luego al capitán, y a éste último le transmitió la parte final de su orden en un tono que no admitía discusión o crítica alguna.

– Y si no acatan las órdenes, tienen permiso de abrir fuego.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

***************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* ¡No se asusten todavía! Hay una buena razón para que la publicación de hoy esté marcada como "Primera Parte"…

Paso a comentarles. Se trataba de un doble problema al que me enfrentaba. El primer problema es que este capítulo, el 31, prometía ser demasiado largo (y por "demasiado" hablo de 40 escenas… al menos) y me iba a llevar muchas semanas para terminar. El segundo problema es que mi "colchón" de capítulos completos se estaba agotando, y si se agotaba del todo, iba a estar en la fea situación de tener que escribir el capítulo que iba a publicar inmediatamente… con lo que cualquier demora me forzaría a avisar que suspendía la publicación hasta terminar los capítulos.

Entonces encontré una manera de resolver estos problemas, al menos por el momento: dividir el Capítulo 31 en tres partes e ir publicando cada parte cada dos semanas… así conseguía reducir el tiempo que me llevaba tener listo el capítulo 31 para ser publicado y también conseguir más tiempo para avanzar con la escritura de la historia, y de esa manera alejar el fantasma de decirles "lo lamento mucho, pero como todavía no terminé el capítulo de esta semana, no va a haber publicación hoy…"

En fin, eso es lo que motiva la publicación de "una parte" del capítulo 31… espero que la explicación haya sido satisfactoria. Y si alguno de ustedes cree que es para tenerlos sufriendo indebidamente por dos semanas (te estoy mirando, Lucy Sandoval)… bueno… tal vez haya algo de eso. Pero sólo un poquito. Nada más, lo prometo…

* El título del capítulo de hoy es una referencia histórica… no les voy a decir de qué se trata.

* Se me olvidó de comentar en el último capítulo… ya hace un año que _Renacimiento_ viene siendo publicada… cómo pasa el tiempo…

* Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo por seguir con esta historia y dejar sus opiniones y comentarios, y va mi agradecimiento y mi cariño a mis betas, amigas y colegas de martirio Evi, Sara y Kats, que siempre estuvieron al pie del cañón… ¡saludos y suerte, colegas!

* Y entonces, me voy despidiendo hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando vuelva con la Segunda Parte del Capítulo 31… ¡suerte para todos y hasta la próxima!


	43. Capítulo 31 Segunda Parte

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXXI: _Endlösung_**

**(Segunda Parte)_  
_**

******************************************

**Jueves 18 de octubre de 2012**

Rick Hunter no estaba seguro de que sus muchachos le hubieran creído del todo.

El comandante del Escuadrón Skull había pasado buena parte de la última hora explicando a sus subordinados todo lo que Lisa Hayes le había informado durante aquella entrecortada y confusa transmisión desde el espacio. Había transmitido a los otros pilotos de la patrulla la información transmitida desde el Armor-04 acerca de la naturaleza del problema al que se enfrentaban... y a pesar de su propia falta de información, había hecho todo lo posible por satisfacer las inquietudes de sus pilotos.

Y como era de esperar, nada de eso fue suficiente.

Sus muchachos tenían dudas. Él lo sabía, en buena medida porque también las tenía... seguían atormentándolo desde un rincón de su ser que ni siquiera su confianza ciega en Lisa Hayes podía limpiar.

El joven piloto volvió a enfocarse en el vuelo. Tenía todavía un buen rato antes de interceptar a ese avión de transporte y lo último que necesitaba era distraerse y ponerse nervioso con cuestionamientos innecesarios. Necesitaba concentrarse, enfocarse, dedicarse a ser aquello para lo que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en él: ser un arma.

Muy probablemente tendría que dispararle a otros seres humanos antes de que se ponga el sol; ya tendría días y pesadillas para cuestionarse.

Para mala suerte del piloto, sus propios subordinados no iban a darle la oportunidad de estar en paz y de dejar sus dudas a un lado.

– _¿Permiso para hablar, señor?_ – solicitó el teniente Dunham a través de la red táctica, y después de dudarlo bastante, Rick asintió al pedido.

– Adelante.

El otro piloto parecía estar luchando consigo mismo para que las palabras salieran, algo por lo que Rick Hunter no podía culparlo.

– _¿Cómo piensa detener a este avión?_ – preguntó bruscamente Dunham antes de calmarse y poner en orden sus palabras. – _Digo... si realmente está cargado con un virus que piensan lanzar, no podemos dejarlo que siga su camino._

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

– Totalmente cierto.

– ¿_Y cómo lo convenceremos para que no siga, señor? _– fue la pregunta cándida y terrible a la vez con la que Dunham continuó.

Rick sintió unas gotas de sudor molestándolo en la sien por debajo del casco, pero se contuvo de hacer algo al respecto. Él estaba al mando, se suponía que no podía demostrar tensión o dudas a sus subordinados... pero por Dios que a veces era difícil.

Especialmente en momentos como ese.

– A como dé lugar, Wayne – contestó finalmente el comandante Hunter, y Dunham empalideció ante las implicaciones.

– _¿Está queriendo decir que---?_

– Estoy queriendo decir que ese avión debe ser detenido a como dé lugar.

– _¿Aún si tenemos que abrir fuego contra él?_

La red táctica cayó en silencio, y Rick supo –no presintió, sino que supo– que todos los demás pilotos estaban pendientes de cada palabra de aquella conversación.

– A como dé lugar, teniente Dunham – repitió Rick, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que no quedara ninguna duda de qué métodos estaban comprendidos en ese "a como dé lugar".

Esta vez el joven teniente estaba claramente horrorizado... y Rick no podía culparlo en absoluto. Era el mismo terror que él llevana dentro, el mismo horror ante la idea de dispararle a otros oficiales como él, que a lo mejor estaban convencidos en su buena fe de que se trataba de una misión común y corriente...

– _Señor, pero es uno de los nuestros---_

Lamentablemente para Rick y para Dunham, ese no era el momento de ponerse en tales cuestionamientos... y por más que le doliera tener que hacerlo, Rick no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que su responsabilidad como comandante le exigía hacer.

– Si no acata nuestras instrucciones, las reglas de empeñamiento son claras.

– _¡Al diablo las reglas de empeñamiento!_ – explotó entonces Dunham, transformando en furia lo que había sido hasta entonces simple inquietud. –_ ¡No me uní a las Fuerzas para dispararle a uno de nuestros propios aviones!_

– Estás a tiempo de irte, Wayne – contestó Rick con una voz tan fría que cualquiera hubiera creído que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Dunham continuaba con su expresión desafiante, siempre a segundos de lanzar otra andanada para la discusión... pero quizás por su propio miedo o por la dureza de Rick, el teniente se contuvo de seguir con la discusión y murmuró una disculpa casi incomprensible antes de apagar el canal de la red.

Pero la paz todavía no llegaría para el piloto del Skull Uno, ya que la pantalla volvió a encenderse, esta vez para mostrarle a Rick el rostro preocupado de la teniente Karin Birkeland.

– _Señor, ¿qué haremos cuando lo encontremos?_ – quiso saber Karin, aclarándose de inmediato antes de que Rick pensara otra cosa. – _Hablo del procedimiento..._

– Lo usual para estos casos, Karin – explicó el comandante Hunter en el tono más calmo y mesurado que podía usar. – Lo intimamos a aterrizar en la base más cercana, hacemos algunas pasadas, y si después de eso no responden, pues bueno...

Fue algo imperceptible, pero por un segundo los ojos de Karin dejaron ver el mismo terror que segundos antes había expresado el teniente Dunham de manera más directa.

– Pero ustedes no se preocupen, lo haré yo – aclaró Rick, calmando así a Karin y a los demás pilotos de la formación... al menos en apariencia.

La teniente tardó en contestar. Era claro para Rick, que la veía desde su caza, que su anuncio había hecho mucho por aliviarla, aunque se sintiera culpable de que su líder de escuadrón tuviera que hacerse cargo él sólo de semejante peso.

Aunque nada de eso fuera puesto en palabras, la mirada de Karin lo decía todo... y la de Rick también expresaba su gratitud.

– _Esperemos que todo salga bien, señor_ – dijo finalmente la teniente Birkeland, y Rick se halló sonriendo y asintiendo a ese deseo a pesar de lo que él sentía.

– Sólo nos queda esperar eso, teniente...

Los ruegos de Rick continuaron en la mente del piloto y de sus subordinados, mientras cinco cazas Veritech cruzaban raudos los cielos del desierto en una misión de final incierto y peligroso.

*************************************************

Tan ensimismada estaba la comandante Lisa Hayes con todo lo que pasaba por su mente y todo lo que podía ver en el puente de mando del Armor-04 que el carraspeo del capitán Robert Gaumont tardó mucho en ser registrado a nivel consciente.

Para vergüenza leve de Lisa, Gaumont tuvo que hacerse notar de una manera un poco más enérgica, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse cuando la realidad la sacó de sus reflexiones solitarias y la enfrentó con el hecho de que el capitán del Armor-04 estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

En cambio, fue afortunado para la comandante Hayes que el capitán no se preocupara mucho por esos pasos en falso, y que se limitara a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– Sólo una pregunta, comandante Hayes...

– Las que usted quiera, señor – se apresuró a decir Lisa, para borrar así el mal trago que acababa de pasar.

El capitán Gaumont miró a ambos lados y después de asegurarse de que nadie en el puente estuviera prestando atención indebida, miró a Lisa con una expresión de completa seriedad.

– ¿Piensa informarle a alguien sobre... lo que descubrieron los investigadores?

Aquel fue el segundo momento de vergüenza que Lisa Hayes tuvo que soportar en menos de cinco minutos, pues le costó mucho entender a qué se estaba refiriendo el capitán Gaumont. Sin embargo, ese lado de su mente que estaba siempre funcionando en piloto automático obró por reflejo para producir una respuesta a la inquietud del capitán.

– No veo cómo podamos hacerlo, si las comunicaciones siguen caídas – contestó resignada Lisa, sin perder más tiempo en explicarse. – No tenemos forma de contactar al SDF-1---

Con una sonrisa cortés y amable, el capitán Gaumont cortó a Lisa a mitad de la frase con una pregunta más que sugerente.

– ¿Y no hay nadie más que esté en condiciones de hacer algo?

Lisa miró con extrañeza al capitán, sin entender qué había querido insinuar... pero la respuesta vino por inspiración, trayendo además un tercer momento de vergüenza que no ayudó a hacer que la joven oficial se sintiera un tanto mejor en aquel día demencial. Sin embargo, lo que sí logró ese momento de pasajera humillación fue renovar en la mente de Lisa el valor que tenía asegurarse de dormir todo lo posible cada noche, para poder tener la cabeza despejada a la mañana siguiente.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El SDF-1 no era la única opción... había otra agencia del GTU que ella sabía que estaba completamente al tanto de lo que ocurría con Némesis.

Y lo más vergonzoso para ella era que esa posibilidad estaba contemplada en las mismas órdenes que la habían llevado a estar a bordo del Armor-04.

De manera más o menos discreta, la comandante Hayes sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera ponerla en orden para volver a la realidad, y hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de servicio hasta dar con una pequeña hoja que guardaba precisamente para esas circunstancias.

Una pequeña hoja que llevaba el membrete de la Policía Militar Global.

La sonrisa leve que apareció en el rostro de Lisa se contagió a su mirada, borrando cualquier rastro de la vergüenza o la perplejidad de minutos atrás, y la voz de la joven oficial sonó confiada y cómplice al momento de alcanzarle al capitán aquella hojita que había sacado del bolsillo.

– Ahora que lo menciona...

Gaumont tomó la hoja en sus manos y la leyó por unos pocos segundos. Después, devolvió la hoja a la comandante Hayes y giró su silla para poder enfrentar a la estación de comunicaciones del Puente.

– Teniente Rosenfeld – dijo Gaumont para llamar a la oficial de comunicaciones, quien respondió inmediatamente.

– ¿Capitán?

– En unos instantes más la comandante Hayes requerirá de su asistencia inestimable – explicó Gaumont, mirando a Lisa de reojo y con una sonrisa paternal. – ¿Sería tan amable de tener todo listo cuando ella lo disponga?

– Por supuesto, señor.

Lisa se volvió hacia el capitán de la nave y lo miró con una mezcla de perplejidad y sorpresa, a lo que Gaumont se limitó a reaccionar como si nada del otro mundo hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo al capitán de la nave, la teniente Rosenfeld intervino para hacerle un anuncio importante.

– Estamos listos por aquí, comandante.

La comandante Hayes dejó para otro momento la devolución de comentarios con el capitán del Armor-04 y marchó a la estación de comunicaciones, frente a la cual se sentó en el asiento adicional que estaba junto al de la teniente Rosenfeld.

– Muy bien, Hannah – le dijo Lisa a la oficial de comunicaciones mientras le daba la hoja con los datos. – Quiero que hagas una inducción láser en las siguientes coordenadas...

Los ojos de Hannah Rosenfeld se abrieron enormes al reconocer el destino de aquella transmisión que quería hacer Lisa, y la sorpresa superó cualquier reserva que la condición militar pudiera imponerle.

– Pero, comandante... eso es---

– Lo sé, Hannah – dijo Lisa suavemente, dando así por terminada cualquier conversación acerca del tema.

La teniente Rosenfeld captó el mensaje y se volvió hacia su consola de trabajo, para ocuparse febrilmente de tener todo listo lo antes posible. Lisa Hayes no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más, ya que la teniente Rosenfeld no tardó en tener todo el sistema de comunicaciones listo y a la espera, haciendo gala de su habilidad y de la experiencia acelerada que aquel día demente le había hecho adquirir.

– Enlace listo, comandante...

Tras agradecer con una sonrisa, Lisa tomó el auricular y se lo colocó en la cabeza, ajustando el micrófono directamente sobre su boca y esperando con suma paciencia a que alguien le respondiera desde el otro lado de la línea improvisada que Rosenfeld había montado.

A Lisa Hayes no le importaba la expresión nerviosa de Hannah Rosenfeld, o la mirada curiosa del capitán Gaumont, o la expresión inquieta y tensa del teniente comandante Sanabria... todo lo que existía para ella en ese momento era lo que podría ocurrir en cuanto le contestaran, y en lo que eso significaría para los esfuerzos que con desesperación estaba haciendo ella para contener la amenaza que se cernía sobre la Tierra.

Por fin, luego de medio minuto de espera, una voz femenina y bastante cansada habló a través de la línea. La voz tenía una extraña tonalidad metálica, producto de las particulares condiciones de un mensaje por inducción láser, y Lisa debió acostumbrarse a ello tanto como tuvo que hacerlo al tono burocrático y poco amistoso de la recepcionista.

– _¿Quién es?_

– Soy la comandante Elizabeth Hayes, a bordo del Armor-04 – se presentó Lisa con toda la autoridad de su cargo y puesto. – Informe al brigadier Aldershot que tengo un Caso Némesis.

Hubo sólo un instante de silencio en la conversación, pero Lisa pudo sentir el "click" mental en la recepcionista como si la tuviera justo frente a ella... y sólo tuvo que aguardar su respuesta.

– _De inmediato, comandante_ – le dijo la recepcionista en un tono más profesional y aceptable para Lisa. – _Aguarde en línea._

Sin más, la línea entró en un compás de espera que se prolongó por espacio de un minuto, al cabo del cual, una voz masculina y levemente avejentada reemplazó a la de la recepcionista al otro lado de la conversación. Esta voz sonaba más amistosa y cordial que la de la recepcionista, pero en sus palabras se colaba una advertencia helada y tácita sobre los peligros de hacerle perder el tiempo al dueño de la voz.

– _¿Diga?_ – dijo la voz.

Y Lisa Hayes conocía mucho acerca del brigadier Nigel Aldershot como para arriesgarse a ignorar esa advertencia no pronunciada.

– ¿Brigadier Aldershot?

– _Soy yo_ – confirmó el hombre, sin molestarse después en pedir identificaciones. – _¿En qué puedo ayudarla, comandante Hayes?_

Lisa Hayes inhaló todo el aire que pudo, ganando así unos preciosos segundos para poner en orden todas sus ideas. Después, ya más organizada y tranquila, y tras cerciorarse de que la teniente Rosenfeld no estuviera demasiado cerca de la línea, procedió a ir directamente al punto que quería tratar con el director general de la Policía Militar Global.

– Señor, tenemos novedades...

*************************************************

Hacía unos minutos que la conversación con el Armor-04 había terminado, pero lo que en ella se había dicho todavía pesaba sobre los dos hombres que ocupaban esa gran oficina.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de edad madura, calvicie apenas moderada por algunos cabellos canos en las sienes y expresión vagamente similar a la de un abuelo bondadoso, suspiró con fuerza y se hundió en su asiento antes de ver al otro, un hombre mucho más joven que estaba de pie frente al escritorio.

– ¿Qué piensas, Andrew? – dijo el brigadier Nigel Aldershot en su tono más paternal, y el mayor Andrew Satori se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que son las piezas que nos faltaban, señor.

Aldershot sonrió como si acabara de recordar un viejo chiste y se acomodó para poder ver mejor a su serio subordinado.

– Te preguntaba qué pensabas acerca de la comandante Hayes.

– Es una excelente oficial, señor – respondió apresurado Satori tras ser tomado fuera de guardia por ese comentario de Aldershot. – Si ella cree que encontró la clave de este asunto, pues yo también le creo.

– No es una de los nuestros – objetó Aldershot en un ejercicio retórico al que Satori no perdió tiempo en replicar.

– Pero no le iría mal si lo fuera, señor.

Una vez más el director general de la PMG sonrió, satisfecho para sus adentros por la rapidez de Satori. Tener a un subordinado con esa agilidad mental y capacidad de razonamiento le sería muy útil... especialmente en medio de una tormenta de mierda como la que se había cernido sobre las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida aquel día.

– Buen punto, mayor – concedió Aldershot mientras se levantaba para ver mejor el panorama de la ciudad que tenía desde la ventana de su oficina. – Ahora, ¿qué haremos al respecto?

Satori miró extrañado al director general de la PMG, y éste último volvió a mostrar una faz paterna al momento de explicar lo que había querido decir para beneficio del joven mayor.

– Hayes fue lo suficientemente astuta como para ocuparse del problema del avión de transporte... tal vez no haya sido la solución más elegante y acorde con el protocolo militar, pero es la que hacía falta. Eso nos deja el problema de la fábrica allá en Denver, porque no importa qué tantos aviones tengamos que derribar si esa fábrica sigue en condiciones de producir el virus.

El razonamiento de Aldershot hizo eco en la mente de Satori y en la amplia (y quizás demasiado elegante para el gusto de Satori) oficina del director general de la PMG. Esta vez, sin embargo, el mayor comprendió el punto que el endemoniado brigadier había querido señalar, y una vez más anotó en su memoria los beneficios de tomarse una buena siesta después de volar toda la noche desde Nueva Houston hasta Nueva Macross.

Nunca más Satori permitiría que una crisis planetaria o el brigadier Aldershot lo tomaran desprevenido y sin haber dormido bien.

– Así que reitero mi pregunta, mayor Satori – dijo el brigadier, trayendo de nuevo al mayor Satori a la realidad. – ¿Qué haría usted acerca de esta fábrica?

El proceso mental y la formulación de la respuesta sólo requirieron de unas fracciones de segundo por parte del mayor Andrew Satori.

– Apoderarnos de ella, señor.

Aldershot se mostró satisfecho y encantado por la respuesta, y Satori aguardó con inquietud a que el veterano brigadier terminara de pasear por su oficina y se dignara a contestarle.

– Ah... excelente respuesta, mayor – murmuró entonces el director de la PMG antes de lanzarle una nueva pregunta. – ¿Cómo?

– Por la fuerza – replicó con decisión Satori. – El teniente coronel Heath podría---

– No podemos contactar a Heath, ¿lo recuerda?

Satori reprimió al instante un instinto de golpearse la frente. Con la crisis de comunicaciones no había forma de contactar al responsable del destacamento de la PMG en la región de Denver y ponerlo al tanto de la situación... lo que dejaba a Aldershot y a Satori sin ninguna opción en sus manos.

De pronto, Satori miró con recelo al brigadier. En la expresión de Aldershot se notaban los procesos mentales que inevitablemente llevaban al brigadier a pensar alguna idea particularmente sucia y simple para salir del atolladero, y por más que Satori tuviera plena confianza en el juicio del director de la PMG, su intuición no dejaba de ponerlo en alerta ante el posible movimiento que el brigadier estaba pensando.

Por fortuna para el mayor Satori, la espera duró poco tiempo, ya que Aldershot se detuvo y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectativa.

– ¿Cómo se ve conduciendo una misión de asalto, mayor? – preguntó con naturalidad Nigel Aldershot, provocándole a Satori el equivalente de un infarto y de un ataque de apoplejía simultáneo.

– Señor, soy un investigador, no un---

– Usted es el único oficial que conozco que tiene todos los hechos del caso en la mente, mayor – lo interrumpió Aldershot con toda la autoridad de su cargo. – Usted es la elección lógica para hacerse cargo de esta etapa de la operación.

Miles de objeciones cruzaron por la mente de Satori (junto con un recordatorio renovado sobre la utilidad de informar a la PMG en cuanto volviera a Nueva Houston que no estaría disponible para nuevas misiones al menos por un mes), y el mayor estaba en el proceso de organizarlas a todas en un argumento coherente cuando la voz de Aldershot lo detuvo en seco una vez más.

– No se preocupe por los músculos y el poder de fuego – aseguró el brigadier, dejando perplejo a un mayor Satori que estaba por poner sobre la mesa ese mismo punto. – Pondré al Equipo 3 a su disposición. ¿Conoce al capitán Fredericks, mayor?

– Sólo por reputación, señor – respondió Satori tras revisar lo que sabía sobre Alan Fredericks.

– Es suficiente con eso.

Una vez que el brigadier Aldershot volvió a su cómodo asiento tras el enorme escritorio de su oficina, el mayor Satori terminó de poner las cosas en orden en su mente y fue directamente al punto, para que no quedaran dudas de lo que allí se estaba preparando.

– Brigadier... – comenzó a hablar el joven oficial con todo el respeto que podía imprimirle a la pregunta. – Sólo para que quede claro... ¿está diciendo que vaya a Denver con un equipo de fuerzas especiales a tomar la fábrica?

El brigadier Aldershot sonrió una de sus sonrisas traviesas y buscó una carpeta entre el pilón de documentos que estaba sobre su escritorio. Una vez que encontró la carpeta que buscaba, el director general de la PMG se levantó de la silla para poder alcanzarle con más facilidad la carpeta al joven y expectante mayor Satori, quien la tomó con cierto recelo.

– Pida un Hummer en el garage, mayor – instruyó Aldershot a Satori después de que este último tomara la carpeta en sus manos. – Y un guía también... por si no conoce el camino a la Base Aérea. Ah… necesitará un uniforme de combate… hay algunos en el vestuario de la planta baja, quizás tengan alguno de su tamaño…

*************************************************

Durante la última media hora, las pantallas en el centro de comando de la Base Aérea Waterford no mostraban nada más que lo que los altos oficiales presentes ya habían visto. El recinto, que a duras penas había sido concebido como centro de mando para supervisar actividades a nivel regional, ahora se veía forzado a servir como nexo principal de la defensa de la Tierra. Era una misión para la que aquella base no estaba preparada en lo absoluto, sin importar que oficiales, suboficiales y técnicos estuvieran matándose para dar un mínimo de capacidad de control global al centro de mando.

Tras el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hicieron aquellos técnicos, prácticamente todas las unidades militares marcadas en los mapas de esas pantallas estaban marcadas como "en espera de nuevas órdenes", tal y como lo había dispuesto el general Prützmann.

A excepción de dos de ellas.

Para creciente irritación del jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida, tanto el Armor-04 como la patrulla del Escuadrón Skull continuaban en su silencio y en su total falta de respuestas a las órdenes que había dictado, y las pantallas mostraban la obstinada persistencia de esas unidades en seguir lo que estaban haciendo... lo que para el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann era equivalente a amotinarse contra la autoridad superior.

Había una respuesta en marcha contra esas unidades renegadas, pero tardaría en llegar... y ante el paso del tiempo, nada podía hacer Prützmann excepto esperar y soportar el asedio de sus nervios.

Justo cuando el general volvía a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme para que no dejaran en evidencia su nerviosismo, el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi suspiró y le dijo algo a su superior.

– Bueno, señor... creo que sólo nos queda esperar – dijo el jefe de Estado Mayor, sintetizando ante Prützmann la única opción que tenía.

El general miró la pantalla y a pesar de sus últimas y más delirantes ilusiones debió concederle la razón al coronel Fierenzi. Sólo el tiempo diría qué iba a ocurrir, y él no tenía poder para acelerar el paso del tiempo.

– Así es – gruñó resignado el general Prützmann antes de dirigirse a uno de los oficiales apostados en las consolas de control. – ¿Capitán, en cuánto tiempo más se podrá interceptar al Armor-04 y al Skull?

El oficial en cuestión hizo las consultas en su terminal y tras unos segundos le dio la respuesta al general.

– El _Amundsen_ y el _Deidamia_ interceptarán al Armor-04 en setenta y tres minutos, general – informó el capitán mientras una de las pantallas remarcaba la posición de ambos destructores, para después enfocarse en América del Norte y en los vuelos militares que surcaban el continente. – Nuestros cazas interceptarán a la patrulla del Skull en cuarenta y nueve minutos.

Prützmann agradeció los esfuerzos del capitán con un asentimiento y después murmuró más para sí que para cualquier ocasional oyente:

– Más de una hora... no podemos perder tanto tiempo.

– ¿Tenemos otra opción, capitán? – inquirió entonces el coronel Fierenzi, y el capitán negó apesadumbrado.

– Negativo, coronel. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Para hacer énfasis en su reporte, el capitán volvió a colocar en una de las pantallas los datos posicionales del Skull y del Armor-04... y una vez más Prützmann y Fierenzi comprobaron que no había nada en condiciones de interceptar a las dos unidades más rápido que lo que podían hacer las que ya habían sido ordenadas para hacerlo.

Una vez más el general Prützmann agradeció a su subordinado y después, con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó al coronel Fierenzi que lo acompañara a un rincón del centro de comando que estaba convenientemente a resguardo de cualquier oído indiscreto. El coronel siguió a su superior hasta dicho rincón y tras cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera lo bastante cerca para escuchar la conversación, se quedó en espera del comentario del general.

Las manos de Prützmann hicieron un movimiento involuntario, como si el inconsciente del general le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que sacara un cigarrillo para sobrellevar la tensión, pero el jefe de la Fuerza Aérea reprimió el impulso y se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas, mientras Fierenzi aguardaba en respetuoso silencio.

– Aprovechemos el tiempo muerto entonces – dijo el general, mirando de reojo las enormes pantallas del centro de comando. – ¿Qué crees que está pasando, Giorgio?

Por un segundo, Fierenzi pareció confundido, pero después esbozó una expresión de reticencia, como si estuviera en un combate interno entre dos fuerzas poderosas e igualmente respetables.

– Señor, no quisiera arriesgar teorías prematuras---

– Lo que sea que está pasando, ya no es prematuro, coronel – lo interrumpió de manera tajante el general. – Algo está ocurriendo y necesito saber qué puede ser si queremos resolverlo.

Aunque su rostro mostraba la dosis justa de preocupación y duda, el coronel Fierenzi estaba exultante por dentro. No sólo todo estaba marchando de acuerdo al plan, a excepción de esos malditos Veritech y esa mole flotante de metal en órbita, sino que además el panorama era lo bastante prometedor como para que Prützmann pudiera hallar creíble su "teoría prematura"... que coincidentemente encajaba a la perfección con lo poco que el general sabía sobre la situación.

Conociendo al general como lo conocía, Fierenzi no tenía dudas de que Prützmann actuaría inmediata y decisivamente para conjurar la amenaza que parecía estar enfrentando... lo que al mismo tiempo daría un muy buen impulso a las etapas posteriores de "limpieza" que el plan contemplaba. Y al plan le haría bien tener al hombre sobre el que había recaído el mando accidental de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida bailando exactamente al compás que sus creadores habían compuesto.

Sin embargo, había que ser cuidadoso; Fierenzi no podía mostrarse demasiado ansioso por exponer su teoría... después de todo, si lo que tenía en mente era grave, era perfectamente entendible que estuviera un poquito preocupado por las implicaciones de sus ideas, ¿no era verdad?

El coronel hizo una admirable actuación de mirar nerviosamente a ambos lados y de lidiar con sus reticencias antes de darle una última advertencia a su superior.

– Le advierto que no le gustará, señor.

– Coronel, nada de esto me gusta – fue la contestación impaciente del brigadier general Prützmann.

Esta vez Fierenzi tuvo que esforzarse para que sus comisuras no hicieran nacer una sonrisa en su rostro: el estado de ánimo del general era exactamente el que necesitaba.

Ahora, sólo era cuestión de hacer que el general apuntara sus dardos hacia el almirante Gloval... y para eso, Fierenzi debía asegurarse de que todas las piezas señalaran sin margen de dudas al Supremo Comandante. Hasta debía agradecer (para sus adentros y a lo sumo en compañía informada) al Skull y al Armor-04 por darle dos "indicios" más para presentarle al general.

Con la dosis justa de preocupación y de inquietud, el coronel bajó la voz y miró a su general a los ojos, cuidando de que nadie lo estuviera oyendo.

– Creo que debemos pensar muy bien quién pudo haber provocado el colapso de nuestras comunicaciones.

Prützmann asintió, pues coincidía con el razonamiento de Fierenzi, y al instante le mostró al coronel los resultados de sus propios razonamientos... sin siquiera imaginarse que con eso había ayudado al coronel a saltear dos o tres pasos de la cadena de argumentos que había pergeñado en su cabeza.

– Obviamente debe ser alguien que tenía acceso a nuestra red... y que supo cómo desbaratar las comunicaciones militares en todo el planeta.

"_Gracias, señor_" pensó un satisfecho y complacido coronel Fierenzi. "_Me ha ahorrado cinco minutos de justificaciones..._"

– Señor, sólo hay un lugar del planeta en donde tal cosa es posible – dijo entonces el coronel, después de asentir calurosamente a los argumentos del general.

Por su parte, el general Prützmann respondió a la pregunta implícita de Fierenzi sin perder ni un segundo.

– El SDF-1.

Mientras su rostro asentía con gravedad, el fuero íntimo de Fierenzi estaba exultante al grito de "Dios, merezco el Oscar por esta actuación..."

– Exactamente, señor – coincidió el coronel mirando a una de las pantallas, en donde un enorme punto indicaba la ubicación geográfica del SDF-1 en un mapa continental de América del Norte. – Quien sea que haya desatado esta locura, tuvo acceso al SDF-1 y a partir de allí a toda la red militar.

Después de dejar que el general perdiera algunos segundos viendo aquel punto en la pantalla, Fierenzi juntó fuerzas para su siguiente movimiento de la tarde... convertir lo imprevisto en algo favorable.

– Y además... hay otro elemento a tener en cuenta.

– ¿Cuál es?

El dedo del coronel señaló otra de las pantallas, la que mostraba la posición de todas las naves en órbita de la Tierra... especialmente el punto titilante que denotaba la posición del Armor-04.

– ¿Sabe quién fue al Armor-04 hace unos días... y sigue allí?

Prützmann entrecerró los ojos y miró a su jefe de Estado Mayor con iguales partes de expectativa e impaciencia.

– ¿Quién?

– Hayes – dijo el coronel, que por dentro luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no sucumbir a la tentación de sonreír satisfecho.

La sola mención de Lisa Hayes tuvo para el general Prützmann el equivalente de un momento de claridad. De pronto, todos sus recelos sobre el almirante Gloval, todos los debates amargos, discusiones y desacuerdos con su superior uniformado, todas las teorías propias que había albergado acerca del conflicto entre el almirante y el Primer Ministro, todo había eclosionado en una única idea.

Y a cada segundo que pasaba analizando esa idea, más se convencía el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de su verdad y de su coincidencia absoluta con los hechos. Todo empezaba a tener sentido en la mente de Heinrich Prützmann, un sentido horrendo e implacable: el colapso de las comunicaciones, el aislamiento del Primer Ministro, los movimientos extraños de unidades que desconocían su legítima autoridad... todo empezaba a parecerse a un único y siniestro plan de alcances inescrutables y objetivos inconfesables.

Pero tener la razón, o creer tenerla, no trajo alivio a Prützmann, sino todo lo contrario. El rostro del general palideció, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de perder su sostén, pero se recuperó justo a tiempo para que una palabra suya revelara el estado en el que había caído.

– Dios.

– Así es, señor... la enviada personal de Gloval – asintió Fierenzi, mencionando el apellido del almirante para que la idea echara raíces en la mente del general antes de seguir hablando con sorna sobre la comandante Hayes. – Supuestamente fue a coordinar algunos ejercicios de la flota espacial... eso fue lo que anunció la oficina del almirante.

Fierenzi supo que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo cuando vio que la mirada del general se tornaba furiosa con cada nueva mención de Gloval.

Era momento de lanzar la segunda andanada.

– Y se pone más interesante si sabe quién está al mando de esa patrulla del Skull.

– Déjeme adivinar – se le adelantó Prützmann en un despliegue de ingenio e irritación. – El comandante Hunter, ¿no es así?

Esta vez Fierenzi no pudo evitar que se formara una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero esperó que el general la tomara como una muestra de satisfacción por su sagacidad y no como algo más siniestro.

– Acertó, general.

– Vaya al grano, coronel – dijo entonces el general, harto de andar transitando esos senderos tenebrosos e impaciente por poner todas las cosas sobre la mesa y a la luz. – ¿Qué está sugiriendo?

Sin perder el aire de preocupación que con tanto trabajo había estado manteniendo durante todo el día, el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi no perdió tiempo en poner en pocas y contundentes frases la teoría que había estado pergeñando... y la que aparentemente Prützmann también había formulado por su cuenta.

– Me temo que toda esta crisis pueda haber sido puesta en marcha para provocar un incidente que permita... ciertos movimientos encubiertos – comenzó a decir el coronel en tono conspirativo, para después enumerar: – La red militar colapsa, el Primer Ministro está virtualmente incomunicado, hay unidades que desconocen nuestra autoridad y se producen ataques contra vuelos estratégicos sin que nadie pueda responder... todo como parte de un supuesto complot terrorista.

Apareció la preocupación en la mirada y la postura del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, pero a diferencia de su subordinado, en su caso eran genuinas y reales... casi tanto como la furia e indignación que se apoderaban progresivamente de él conforme su jefe de Estado Mayor proseguía haciendo su interpretación de los hechos.

– Con cómo están las cosas, ¿quién sabe si el almi--- si alguien en el Alto Mando no aprovecha la ocasión para mover tropas en cuanto "se restauren las comunicaciones"? – aventuró Fierenzi sin privarse del sarcasmo. – Apelando a la seguridad planetaria, por supuesto.

Prützmann respiró para recobrar el aliento y luego le lanzó una mirada precautoria a su subordinado.

– No es una perspectiva agradable, coronel.

– Le dije que no lo sería – replicó el coronel en lo que podría haber sido tomado como un reproche. – Pero usted sabe los cortocircuitos que hay entre el Gobierno y el almirante Gloval...

Fierenzi dejó que la frase flotara en el aire y que Prützmann hiciera el resto del trabajo por su cuenta... después de todo, si él le dictaba el libreto, había más probabilidades de que el general no lo creyera.

Después de darle unos segundos al general para que se formara su propia idea, el coronel puso su mejor expresión de gravedad y le confió a Prützmann en total y perfectamente creíble seriedad.

– Señor, si esto es un golpe de estado, y créame que quisiera estar equivocado, quizás seamos los únicos en condiciones de detenerlo...

– ¿Qué sugiere, coronel? – preguntó el general, sin el menor indicio de duda o recelo.

– Contactar a todas las guarniciones posibles en Nueva Macross... antes de que Gloval lo haga – respondió el coronel, ya sin ningún resquemor por asociar al almirante con el supuesto levantamiento. – Y después, ordenarles que aseguren los puntos claves de la ciudad como prevención.

El tono y la mirada de Prützmann se tornaron más serios y duros.

– ¿Incluyendo el SDF-1?

– Sí, señor – contestó sin dudarlo el coronel Fierenzi.

El Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea se retiró a la intimidad de sus pensamientos, dejando a Fierenzi que siguiera a la espera ansiosa de su reacción. Después de dejar que el coronel sudara la gota gorda –aunque sin imaginarse exactamente qué era lo que tenía sudando a Fierenzi–, el general Prützmann se irguió y abandonó el rincón para volver a paso vivo hacia el lugar más prominente del centro de comando, seguido de cerca por el coronel.

– Capitán – dijo el general, llamando al oficial con el que trataba sus órdenes.

– ¡Señor!

– Prepare una serie de enlaces de comunicaciones.

– ¿Hacia donde, señor? – asintió el capitán sin perder el tiempo.

El dedo índice del general señaló un punto en el mapa de América del Norte... un punto que indicaba la localización de la ciudad capital del GTU.

– A cada guarnición en el distrito de Nueva Macross.

Por un segundo se hizo el silencio entre los dos oficiales, pero no duró más tiempo que el indispensable.

– Tardará un poco, señor – observó el capitán, sin atreverse a decirle al general que esa observación era subestimar la realidad de la tarea.

– Entonces empiece ahora mismo, capitán – le sugirió el general en ese tono que usan los altos oficiales para desmentir que se tratara de una sugerencia.

El capitán captó el sentido de la frase e inmediatamente llamó a algunos de sus subordinados para poner en práctica las órdenes de Prützmann. En cuestión de minutos, la maquinaria de aquella central de comando se dispuso enteramente a llevar las órdenes del general Prützmann a buen término. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, todo el personal de servicio parecía haberse contagiado de la energía, urgencia y determinación del general, y nadie escatimaba esfuerzos en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Y mientras el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann se tranquilizaba pensando que sus esfuerzos podían poner un alto a lo que sea que estaba pasando, en la tranquilidad de su intimidad el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi estaba aún más satisfecho.

Las cosas no podían marchar mejor.

*************************************************

Que el vuelo estuviera transcurriendo sin mayores incidentes no significaba que la tripulación del VC-27 Tunny no estuviera sintiendo la presión espantosa de los nervios.

El segundo teniente Knut Johansen, copiloto de la aeronave, miraba de tanto en tanto al piloto, esperando ver en él alguna señal de nervios que le confirmara definitivamente su humanidad. Y al igual que en todas las ocasiones anteriores, nada parecido a un ataque de nervios aparecía en el rostro del primer teniente Wayne Sims. Tensión, tal vez; nervios, de ninguna manera.

Una vez más Johansen maldijo la sangre fría del piloto del VC-27, deseando fervientemente no estar convertido en un manojo tenso de inquietudes conforme pasaban las horas de aquel vuelo... sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo.

De no ser porque no podían contactar a nadie en la radio, nada hubiera hecho a aquel vuelo distinto de los demás que en su momento había emprendido el Escuadrón. Quizás la misión de sembrar nubes con el químico de la Iniciativa hubiera roto la rutina de todo ese vuelo, pero hasta que llegaran a la zona de lanzamiento, nada de eso ocurriría.

Y era así que en parte para romper con la tediosa rutina de volar aquella vaca lechera, y en parte para ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera su creciente estado de nerviosismo, el teniente Johansen revisaba una y otra vez los controles que tenía frente a él. Altitud, velocidad, orientación, estado del combustible, estado de las baterías, radar... el enésimo control del teniente Johansen dio los mismos resultados que los anteriores.

Lo mismo ocurrió con su más nueva (y más desesperanzada) audición de las frecuencias de radio, que sólo llevaron estática a sus oídos y desconcierto mayúsculo a su nervioso ser.

Esta vez, empero, los nervios del teniente Johansen ganaron la partida y lo hicieron mascullar una queja contra el Universo al tiempo que golpeaba con una mano una superficie del tablero de control.

– Diablos, no hay nadie...

– Sigue intentando, Knut – ordenó el teniente Sims con la voz imperturbable y la mirada clavada hacia el frente, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando fuera lo suficientemente importante como para importunarlo.

Johansen contuvo las ganas de mandar al diablo al piloto. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese hombre?! ¡¿Que no veía que por lo que sabían quizás el mundo entero había desaparecido?!

El teniente cerró un puño e inhaló con fuerza. Al diablo con las órdenes, al diablo con el protocolo, al diablo con las nubes y con la maldita Iniciativa de Purificación Atmosférica... no iba a seguir pretendiendo que las cosas andaban normales cuando no lo estaban.

Y si el teniente Sims tenía algún problema con ello, ya lo discutirían de regreso en la base.

Apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, el teniente Johansen giró para enfrentar con dureza y determinación al piloto del VC-27, quien seguía mirando hacia el frente como si fuera un día de vuelo igual a cualquier otro.

– Teniente, me parece que sería mejor que regresáramos a la Base... – aventuró Johansen, y esta vez el teniente Sims sí reaccionó.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó el piloto, con una voz que sonaba a advertencia... la cual Johansen no acató.

– Con toda esta locura, no sé si sea conveniente continuar con la misión.

– ¿Estás loco? – exclamó Sims, señalando furiosamente al límpido cielo azul a través de la ventana. – El clima nunca ha sido más favorable... este es el momento.

El rostro de Johansen ya era una máscara de desesperación, mientras hacía los últimos esfuerzos por sonar coherente y tranquilo ante la resistencia terca del piloto.

– Teniente, no podemos contactar a nadie... no sabemos si hay un ataque, un atentado o Dios sabe qué otra cosa---

El teniente Sims escuchó impasible a su copiloto, dejándolo desgañitarse y enloquecer de nervios. Esto duró hasta que Johansen, tras una feroz batalla interna, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para plantear su idea en una frase concreta y contundente.

– Debemos volver a la base, señor – dijo el copiloto del Tunny, mirando a los ojos a su piloto. – Cuanto antes.

Salvo por algunos confusos movimientos de sus brazos, no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del teniente Sims, al punto que Johansen estuvo por resignarse a escuchar solamente el rugido de las turbinas del VC-27 en lugar de una explicación clara de por qué debían seguir en vuelo a pesar de la locura imperante.

Y entonces, para consternación y absoluta sorpresa del joven copiloto, algo frío y metálico hizo contacto con su cuerpo.

El joven bajó la mirada y al instante la sangre se le fue a los pies... pues el teniente Sims estaba clavándole una pistola a la altura del abdomen.

Johansen levantó la cara para enfrentar al piloto, y cualquier cosa medianamente sensata que quisiera decir murió en sus labios, ahogada por la confusión y el torrente de adrenalina que se había desatado en su interior.

Por contraste, Sims no sólo se veía imperturbable sino que sus palabras salieron con perfecta normalidad y calma.

– Es suficiente, Knut.

– ¡Teniente! – exclamó aterrado el copiloto, inseguro sobre si debía forcejear por el arma o rendirse a que su colega de escuadrón y piloto al mando estuviera amenazándolo con un arma.

– Esta misión es más importante de lo que tú crees – dijo el teniente Sims, clavando aún más el arma en el cuerpo del copiloto. – No voy a suspenderla de ninguna manera.

En aquel momento el sargento ayudante Mehmet Ciller, uno de los técnicos de vuelo del avión, entró a la cabina tras un descanso que se había tomado. Johansen miró desesperado al suboficial, esperando ayuda por parte de él... pero en vez de reaccionar, el sargento Ciller simplemente se quedó allí observando toda la escena, sin mover un dedo, decir palabra alguna o siquiera inmutarse.

Ese fue el punto final para los últimos retazos de compostura del teniente Johansen, y su grito estuvo dirigido tanto al piloto como al impasible técnico de vuelo.

– ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

– Sargento Ciller, el teniente Johansen está bajo arresto – ordenó el teniente Sims al suboficial, a quien ni siquiera miró. – Enciérrelo en un lugar seguro.

El sargento Ciller no respondió a la orden ni se movió para cumplirla; así como el pánico se había apoderado de Johansen, el efecto que aquella situación había tenido en él fue el de dejarlo virtualmente congelado, sin saber qué debía hacer en ese escenario increíble en el que se hallaba.

Aún sin verlo, empero, el teniente Sims notó la falta de reacción del suboficial.

– Ahora, sargento – insistió Sims sin darle a Ciller el menor margen de acción.

– Sí, señor – respondió resignado el técnico de vuelo.

Puesto ante esa presión, el suboficial caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto y forzó a Johansen a levantarse del mismo, para luego llevarlo prácticamente arrastrado hacia la puerta de la cabina.

– ¡Teniente! – gritó Johansen antes de desaparecer a través de la escotilla, dejando al teniente Sims solo a los mandos del VC-27.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro del teniente Sims. Él apreciaba a Johansen y lo consideraba un buen elemento... aunque lamentablemente para el joven y depuesto copiloto, no estaba dentro de las personas en las que Sims podía confiar como para informarle del verdadero propósito de aquel vuelo.

Hasta que ordenó al sargento Ciller que lo retirara, Johansen había sido una amenaza para Sims, para el vuelo y para toda la operación... ahora, el joven copiloto estaba fuera del mapa y Sims podía respirar tranquilo.

El VC-27 era un maravilloso avión para volar, y lo mejor de todo era que prácticamente podía ser piloteado por una única persona... sin necesidad real de un copiloto.

Sims volvió a sonreír. Mejor que la responsabilidad quedara enteramente en sus manos

Después de todo, lo que ocurriría ese día era algo demasiado importante como para tomarse libertades.

El primer teniente Wayne Sims hizo unas comprobaciones finales de los sistemas del avión y luego, ya sin preocupaciones materiales o personales, pudo volver a ocuparse de llevar al VC-27 con firmeza hasta su cita con la Historia.

*************************************************

El capitán Daniel Shelby estaba oficialmente harto.

Lo que venía siendo una mañana dedicada al deber y a la nostalgia en los cuarteles de su viejo batallón se había convertido de buenas a primeras en un desquicio mayúsculo.

A mitad de su conferencia con el mayor Semyanchuk sobre los particulares del ejercicio militar en el que participarían ambas unidades, uno de los sargentos del batallón entró a las corridas en la sala de reuniones para informarle al jefe del 54 de Fusileros que todas las comunicaciones militares habían colapsado. A excepción de una orden que de alguna manera había logrado superar el silencio de radio, nada se sabía sobre el resto de las fuerzas en el planeta o sobre la situación en el SDF-1.

Tras una media hora de caos inicial y falta de respuestas que vio a prácticamente todos los oficiales del 54 de Fusileros aparecerse ante Semyanchuk para consultas, un nuevo suboficial apareció en la sala para comunicarle al mayor que al fin estaban recibiendo un mensaje... y que el mismo estaba dirigido en persona al comandante del batallón.

Naturalmente, el mayor Semyanchuk dejó sólo a Shelby en la sala, prometiendo retornar lo antes posible y con respuestas... pero el rápido retorno del mayor no se produjo, y pasaron cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos... una media hora completa en la que Shelby no tuvo más para hacer que dar vueltas por la sala para no darle rienda suelta a sus nervios y dudas.

El capitán Shelby gruñía de impotencia. De seguro el mundo entero debía estar en medio de uno de sus habituales desastres, y todo lo que podía hacer él era estarse calladito en una cómoda sala de reuniones sin poder mover un dedo... o un arma.

Una cosa era aceptar que por lo general las circunstancias de la vida no podían estar siempre bajo su control, pero otra muy distinta era verse como un juguete del destino en cada ocasión.

Por más que se muriera de nervios y de incertidumbre, el capitán Shelby jamás se entregó a ellos. Nunca salió de la sala a preguntar qué ocurría o a sumarse a las hordas de soldados que iban y venían con rumores de todo tipo, y si bien no sabía de donde sacaba esa terquedad, tampoco pensó en cuestionarla.

Ya cuando su reloj de pulsera marcaba la cercanía de los primeros cuarenta minutos desde la partida de Semyanchuk, Shelby sintió que ya no podía resistir más y se preparó para irse de aquella sala aunque más no fuera para interrogar al primer infeliz que se cruzara en su camino, pero debió abandonar todos esos planes cuando el mayor Semyanchuk volvió a la sala de reuniones.

Hubo algo acerca de Semyanchuk que sorprendió a Shelby hasta dejarlo mudo.

El mayor lo había recibido aquella mañana con su uniforme de servicio diario; ahora, retornaba a la sala de reuniones vistiendo un uniforme de combate con el camuflaje pixelado gris que se usaba para las operaciones urbanas.

De hecho, sólo faltaba el casco y un fusil de asalto para que el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk estuviera en condiciones de entrar en combate.

– Al fin vuelve, señor – fue todo lo que un perplejo Daniel Shelby pudo decirle al recién retornado (y casi equipado para la guerra) comandante del 54 de Fusileros.

Por un instante, todo hizo suponer que Semyanchuk devolvería una sonrisa, pero esos indicios se convirtieron bien pronto en una mueca de disgusto... no una dirigida a Shelby, sino la que una persona puede dedicarle a un mundo que se ha vuelto loco en el espacio de unos pocos segundos.

– Disculpa la demora, Dan – se excusó Semyanchuk al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su frente como si ésta le doliera. – Pero nos han tirado una carretada de mierda en la cabeza.

– Creo que puedo verlo – observó Shelby con una leve pizca de sarcasmo. – ¿Y el uniforme de combate?

El mayor Oleg Semyanchuk levantó las manos al cielo en un gesto de impotencia y después se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala, viéndose diez veces más cansado que lo que Shelby recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

– Nos han dado órdenes... – murmuró finalmente el mayor Semyanchuk, y Shelby devolvió otra muestra de sarcasmo.

– No diga, señor.

Semyanchuk le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Shelby antes de decirle qué tenían en mente los capitostes del Alto Mando para su batallón.

– Quieren que vayamos a asegurar la Base Aérea "ante cualquier potencial riesgo".

A la perplejidad inicial de Shelby le siguió una positiva y completa incredulidad.

– ¡Qué maldita locura! – exclamó el joven oficial, que a cada segundo encontraba aquella orden más y más insensata. – ¿De quién es la orden?

– Del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann – contestó Semyanchuk, y en su voz se coló algo que un oficial más atento al protocolo militar hubiera considerado como una leve falta de respeto hacia el mencionado general.

– No lo conozco – dijo Shelby al instante.

– Y no tienes por qué conocerlo – gruñó el jefe del 54 de Fusileros. – Es el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea.

Esta vez fue Shelby quien explotó en un arrebato de incredulidad e impotencia, alimentado en parte por su orgullo profesional como oficial del Ejército... que le decía que la sola idea de acatar órdenes de un payaso de la Fuerza Aérea era insultante.

– ¿Y desde cuándo ese tipo puede---?

– Desde que es el único general que dispone de comunicaciones en todo el planeta – lo interrumpió Semyanchuk con más calma pero igual desprecio. – Eso lo convierte en el Gran Macho provisional, Dan...

Shelby no estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto, y llegó a cruzarse de brazos en una postura muy distante del respeto militar.

– Y ahora se le ocurrió sacar al Ejército a la calle.

– Es sólo una alerta general, Dan, no es la ley marcial otra vez – trató de calmarlo Semyanchuk sin mucho éxito.

– Pero puede terminar en eso.

Las implicaciones de lo que Shelby acababa de insinuar no pasaron inadvertidas para el mayor Semyanchuk, pero éste fue capaz de hacer a un lado todas sus inquietudes y las imágenes que se le aparecieron en ese momento. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, sean cual fueren las órdenes, él estaba al mando de un batallón del Ejército de la Tierra Unida y tenía un deber que cumplir.

Y también lo tenía el capitán Daniel Shelby... aunque este último aún no lo supiera.

Pues bien, era momento de remediar esa falta.

– No lo discuto – dijo el mayor para cerrar la discusión y poder darle a Shelby su sorpresa. – Una cosa más, capitán Shelby.

– ¿Sí, mayor?

Shelby debió imaginar que la media sonrisa que esbozó Semyanchuk no iba a ser algo gratuito, pero estaba demasiado irritado y molesto como para fijarse en esos detallitos.

– Uno de mis jefes de compañía, el capitán Roost, no está presente... todavía convalece de su apendicitis. Su segundo al mando es bueno, pero no tiene la experiencia como para manejar la compañía en una crisis como ésta – explicó el comandante del 54 de Fusileros, adelantándose luego a las preguntas que sabía que Shelby le haría. – ¿Cuento con usted para mandar la Compañía B?

Como lo había pensado Semyanchuk desde el momento en que concibió esa alternativa, no hubo una respuesta inmediata de Shelby a la idea, excepto un silencio incrédulo y una expresión entre confundida y consternada.

– ¡¿Mayor?!

– Es sí o no, Daniel – respondió Semyanchuk con una sonrisa divertida, para luego ponerse repentinamente serio. – A menos que no nos creas dignos de tu autoridad y comando...

Si tan sólo fuera por eso, Shelby jamás habría dudado... a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la Infantería seguía ocupando un lugar especial en su corazón. Volver a ella aunque más no fuera por un rato, así fuera sólo para mandar una compañía, era una oportunidad que su corazón le clamaba a gritos para que aceptara, aún a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrirle si alguna mala pasada involucraba a su pierna malograda. El menor sobreesfuerzo, la menor herida... y podía quedarse incapacitado de por vida para el servicio militar.

Había que sopesar las alternativas con cuidado.

En total, el feroz debate en el alma de Shelby consumió unos diez segundos antes de que una de las alternativas se alzara con la victoria.

– ¿Tiene un uniforme de combate que pueda prestarme, señor? – pidió el capitán Shelby con absoluta tranquilidad. – Uno de los grandes, si es tan amable.

Semyanchuk sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso de su antiguo subordinado.

– El sargento Raygada le dará uno, capitán. Lo encontrará en la oficina vecina.

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondió exultante Daniel Shelby.

El joven oficial estaba ya a punto de irse de la oficina y dejar al mayor Semyanchuk solo cuando éste último lo detuvo a centímetros de la puerta para una última cuestión por tratar.

– Una cosa más.

– ¿Sí, mayor? – contestó el capitán tras volverse para enfrentar al comandante del 54 de Fusileros.

Semyanchuk se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta estar cerca de Shelby.

– Me da gusto tenerlo entre nosotros otra vez, Dan – dijo el mayor con genuino orgullo, para después señalar una de las piernas de Shelby y dedicarle a su ex subordinado una expresión seria y preocupada. – Pero no exagere... esa pierna no está para acrobacias, ¿entendió?

Shelby sonrió, pero en vez de seguir con una broma, simplemente se puso en posición de firmes ante el mayor.

– Perfectamente, señor.

– Bien, mejor así – asintió Semyanchuk, dando luego por concluída la conversación. – Retírese, capitán Shelby. Repórtese al patio de armas en quince minutos para asignación de órdenes... supongo que hablaremos del ejercicio en otro momento y con más calma.

– ¡Señor!

Sin más por decir, el capitán Daniel Shelby hizo una impecable venia al mayor Semyanchuk, y una vez que éste se la devolvió, el joven oficial del Ejército abandonó definitivamente la sala de reuniones para alistarse una vez más para el combate.

La crisis le había dado a Shelby la ocasión de volver a ser, aunque sea por un rato, lo que había sido.

Un orgulloso infante del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

*************************************************

Los rostros serios de dos almirantes, cinco generales y de la propia ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida miraban con impaciencia y algo de ansiedad al joven oficial sentado en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa metálica.

Media docena de guardias y las paredes frías de esa sala de reunión servían de barrera contra cualquier fisgón... y de prisión para el oficial de menor rango presente.

El mayor Chris Daniels no era un oficial combatiente, sino un experto en computación y seguridad informática asignado al área de Comunicaciones del Alto Mando. Su responsabilidad dentro del gran esquema de las cosas en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida era garantizar que las comunicaciones militares funcionaran a la perfección, así como los sistemas de computación que los respaldaban... y hasta entonces, eso no había incluído sentarse frente a los máximos capitostes del Alto Mando militar.

Bueno, no todos; según le habían comentado, el general Prützmann estaba en alguna base en América del Norte, y el contralmirante Ozawa andaba a bordo de un portaaviones en el Océano Índico. Pero fuera de eso, todos los otros integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando estaban reunidos para escuchar lo que Daniels tenía para decirles.

Sin mencionar a la ministra de Defensa. Hasta aquel día, el mayor Daniels había sido de los que creían que nadie podía superar a Lisa Hayes en capacidad de intimidación. Todavía lo creía; el único cambio en su opinión era que ahora Daniels consideraba que Hayes tenía competencia en ese departamento.

Y así, repentinamente, al mayor Chris Daniels le pareció más agradable la idea de volver a hundirse en las entrañas de las terminales y estaciones de trabajo de la Central de Operaciones, o meterse hasta los codos en los sistemas generales de comunicaciones, antes de seguir allí soportando el peso de esas miradas.

Para alivio del mayor Daniels, el almirante Gloval rompió con el silencio y lo puso directamente a hablar.

– Reporte, mayor.

– Todos los protocolos básicos de la red de comunicaciones están borrados, señor.

Los oficiales presentes en esa junta intercambiaron miradas, todas ellas de preocupación y algunas incluso de temor. Aún si sus conocimientos sobre los aspectos más esotéricos de la computación eran algo escasos, tanto el tono como la expresión del mayor Daniels no daban lugar a dudas sobre la gravedad del asunto.

Por su parte, la ministra de Defensa se irguió en su asiento y lanzó una pregunta al agotado oficial.

– ¿Borrados?

– Más que eso en realidad, ministra – se explicó Daniels en un esfuerzo por poner en palabras concisas la naturaleza del problema. – Los archivos han sido completamente reescritos... pero el código que tienen es un galimatías. El sistema colapsa con sólo intentar procesarlos. Eso impide que nuestras computadoras puedan accesar los distintos elementos del sistema de comunicaciones: radios, telefonía, satélites... todo.

– ¿Y qué tan extendido está el daño? – preguntó entonces el almirante Griffith, y Daniels tembló levemente antes de dar la dura y categórica respuesta.

– Es total, señor – reveló finalmente el oficial para terror de los demás presentes. – Y a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se expandió a través de nuestros archivos, creo que esto llevaba un buen tiempo en nuestro sistema.

Ya no hubo manera de ocultar el pánico generalizado entre aquellos oficiales de tan alto rango. Las implicaciones de lo que Daniels había dicho no pasaron inadvertidas... y como si la locura en la que habían caído no fuera suficiente, ahora tenían que darle curso a todas las teorías conspirativas y paranoicas que el mayor había alentado con su hipótesis.

– Dios mío – exclamó aterrorizado el brigadier general Atal Chandraskatta, Jefe de Personal del Alto Mando. – Pudo haberse dispersado por todo el planeta antes de activarse.

Tras asentir con su propio terror a la afirmación de Chandraskatta, el jefe del Ejército, brigadier general Winston Carruthers, miró al resto de los oficiales esperando de ellos una respuesta que lo clamara, pero sólo vio en los demás el mismo pánico que lo había tomado por asalto.

– ¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso? – dijo entonces el Jefe del Ejército.

– Sea quien sea, tuvo las pelotas como para hacerlo directamente aquí... – contestó en un arranque de furia el brigadier general Stanislav Maistroff, para después darle rienda suelta a todo lo que llevaba dentro. – Si lo encuentro, voy a cortarle esas pelotas... y después se las haré tragar en un bocado... antes de matarlo.

– Nos ocuparemos de eso después, damas y caballeros, ahora tenemos necesidades más acuciantes – proclamó el almirante Gloval, deteniendo así la cháchara antes de volver a ocuparse del mayor Daniels. – ¿Qué podemos hacer para recuperarnos, mayor?

– Reinstalar desde cero todo el software del sistema de comunicaciones – contestó sin dudarlo Daniels. – Podemos hacerlo a partir de nuestras copias archivadas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará? – quiso saber la ministra Gorbunova, y el mayor se encogió de hombros en una señal de honesto desconocimiento.

– Cuatro horas, quizás cinco... realmente no lo sé, ministra... nunca habíamos hecho una instalación en frío...

Mientras Gorbunova asimilaba la respuesta, el almirante Gloval hacía patente y clara la más importante conclusión que sacaba de la oferta de Daniels.

– Es demasiado tiempo.

– Es lo único que tenemos – replicó el mayor Daniels con la resignación de quien no encuentra una mejor manera de resolver el problema.

El almirante asintió amablemente, para que Daniels no tomara su observación como una reprimenda, y luego decidió que ya no tenía sentido mantener apartado al experto para que explicara las cosas a los altos mandos.

– Gracias, mayor – dijo entonces Gloval, concediéndole a Daniels el permiso para retirarse. – No lo retendremos más.

El mayor se levantó al instante de la silla y se colocó en posición de firmes para despedirse formalmente de los demás asistentes a la reunión.

– Ministra, almirante, señores.

Tras la inmediata partida del mayor Daniels, la ministra Gorbunova miró uno a uno a los altos oficiales presentes y les lanzó una pregunta sencilla y contundente.

– ¿Opciones, señores?

La pregunta sólo recibió silencio y unas miradas dubitativas como respuestas, y tras un instante de dura incomodidad, la ministra de Defensa salió de nuevo al ruedo con una apelación al sarcasmo.

– Por favor, no se atropellen...

Esta vez hubo algo de movimiento entre los confundidos miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando, y Gorbunova sonrió a la par de Gloval al comprobar que los demás altos oficiales empezaban a reaccionar y pensar alternativas.

– Recuerdo que Breetai y su flota colaboraron para suplir a nuestros satélites de comunicaciones durante los primeros días del post-Holocausto – sugirió el general Chandraskatta a sus pares y superiores. – ¿No podrían hacer lo mismo?

– No lo recomendaría, general – negó el teniente general Alejandro Cuevas, Jefe de Operaciones del Alto Mando. – En medio de esta crisis, lo último que queremos es aumentar el pánico... y dudo que la imagen de naves Zentraedi entrando en órbita de la Tierra cuando nuestras defensas no pueden organizarse vaya a ser bien interpretada.

Varios murmullos marcaron el asentimiento de los demás miembros de la junta, y Chandraskatta no insistió más con la idea.

– Tiene un buen punto, general – señaló entonces la ministra Gorbunova, dirigiéndose luego al Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales. – ¿Y si lo hacemos con nuestra propia flota?

– No podemos contactarlas – negó apesadumbrado el vicealmirante Griffith. – Y no pueden contactarse entre ellas para organizarse mejor.

– Volvemos al problema inicial – gruñó el general Chandraskatta.

– Porque nunca nos fuimos de él – comentó con sarcasmo el general Maistroff. – Algo tenemos que hacer... no podemos esperar a que Daniels termine de reparar las computadoras.

– Quizás no tengamos otra opción... – observó el general Carruthers antes de hacer su propia propuesta. – ¿Y si usamos la red civil?

El Jefe de Logística del Alto Mando, teniente general Binyamin Shkedy, no perdió tiempo en torpedear la iniciativa de Carruthers con un sencillo y demoledor argumento contrario.

– No mientras tengamos este virus dando vueltas...

– Así es – coincidió Maistroff, clarificando la opinión para beneficio de los demás. – Podríamos hacer colapsar todas las comunicaciones del planeta. Y ahí sí que tendríamos caos.

El acuerdo fue total, y la sala cayó una vez más en silencio hasta que el general Shkedy, tras pensarlo bastante, levantó la mano y solicitó la palabra.

– Una pregunta.

– Adelante, general Shkedy – lo invitó a hablar la ministra Gorbunova.

El Jefe de Logística se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a ambos lados, como si estuviera temeroso de hacer aquella pregunta. Bastó una mirada severa de Gloval para que el teniente general hiciera a un lado sus miedos y fuera al grano, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

– ¿Qué hay del Primer Ministro? – preguntó Shkedy para inquietud de todos. – Estaba en vuelo, ¿no es verdad?

El clima en la sala de conferencias bajó unos cuantos grados... y varios de los oficiales presentes sintieron una fea sensación en el estómago ante la idea de agregar inconvenientes políticos al desastre que ya de por sí estaban viviendo.

– Si no le ocurrió nada, el Tierra Unida Uno deberá intentar aterrizar en una de nuestras bases... – contestó el general Cuevas antes de que la inquietud se tornara incontenible. – Pero no lo sabremos hasta que podamos comunicarnos con él o con la base.

– Si es que aterrizó – observó el general Maistroff, aportando la cuota de pesimismo que hacía falta y provocando a algunos generales a responderle.

– Una cosa a la vez, señores – dijo Gorbunova, cortando de raíz todas las discusiones y potenciales conflictos. – Nuestra prioridad es restaurar las comunicaciones. Y si les preocupa la cuestión de la autoridad política, confórmense con tenerme a mí aquí... me temo que soy lo más cercano al Primer Ministro que verán en esta crisis...

La tensión imperante se desvaneció como por arte de magia, y varias sonrisas iluminaron el ambiente de la sala de conferencias. Gorbunova jamás lo diría ante aquellos hombres a quienes debía mandar, pero el haber roto la tensión con su comentario fue una de las cosas que más la alivió en lo que iba de aquel día demente.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar una salida a esa crisis desquiciada... aunque primero había que atender ciertas prioridades impostergables.

– Me muero de hambre – anunció la ministra, mirando luego al almirante Gloval. – ¿Cómo se pide un almuerzo en esta nave?

Sintiendo la coincidencia de varios de sus subordinados con ese pedido y sin dejar de sonreír, el almirante Gloval levantó el auricular de uno de los teléfonos internos para dar curso al pedido de la ministra.

Después de todo, había ciertas cosas que todavía se podían arreglar.

*************************************************

Después de haber sido enviada de manera muy poco ceremoniosa a tomar un café a la cantina de la nave, algo que le sirvió para darle un descanso temporal a sus nervios, la comandante Lisa Hayes retornó al puente de mando del Armor-04.

El gusto del café seguía en su boca, al igual que la sensación de ardor que le había dejado la bebida; sin embargo, nada de eso distraía a la joven oficial mientras hacía su entrada en el centro neurálgico del crucero espacial, en el preciso instante en el que el oficial de navegación giraba en su asiento para mirar al capitán Gaumont.

– Estamos en posición, señor – informó el teniente Duncan Brooks tras revisar los datos finales en su estación. – A cuatro mil kilómetros de altura sobre la ciudad de Denver, en órbita geoestacionaria.

El capitán Gaumont sonrió satisfecho en su asiento y aguardó a que su oficial de navegación volviera a ocuparse de sus asuntos antes de dirigirse a una Lisa Hayes a quien no había visto entrar al puente.

– Bueno, ya llegamos – anunció Gaumont, girando para enfrentar a la sorprendida comandante Hayes. – ¿Qué sigue ahora, comandante?

La sorpresa le duró muy poco tiempo a Lisa Hayes, quien rápidamente extrajo una hoja que le habían dado los investigadores de Interpol un rato antes.

– Estas son las coordenadas, capitán – dijo Lisa, señalando a Gaumont la secuencia de datos correspondiente a la ubicación de la fábrica. – Debemos hacer un rastreo exhaustivo del área en cuestión... saber todo lo que hay ahí... lo que sea.

Gaumont estudió la hoja en silencio, tomándose unos cuantos segundos que aumentaron los nervios de la comandante Hayes... hasta que finalmente el capitán del Armor-04 miró a su primer oficial, que estaba de pie supervisando el esfuerzo desesperado de la teniente Rosenfeld para restaurar las comunicaciones.

– Comandante Sanabria, inicie un reconocimiento orbital sobre las siguientes coordenadas – ordenó Gaumont a su segundo al mando, extendiéndole la hoja de papel en cuanto Sanabria estuvo en condiciones de tomarla. – Radar, fotográfico, infrarrojo... todo.

– Sí, señor.

– Y transmita las imágenes a la consola táctica y a la sección de Interpol.

– Entendido, señor – asintió inmediatamente el teniente comandante Sanabria.

Mientras Sanabria llevaba la hoja de papel en cuestión a la consola táctica del teniente al-Bakr y a la estación principal de sensores del puente, el capitán Gaumont observaba la actividad febril en el puente de mando de su nave con una satisfacción íntima que Lisa había visto innumerables veces en el rostro del almirante Gloval.

De pronto, interrumpiendo tanto sus observaciones silenciosas como la calma de la mujer que estaba de pie junto a su asiento, el capitán Gaumont miró a Lisa Hayes con incertidumbre.

– ¿Y después?

Sorprendida e incapaz de dejarlo en demasiada evidencia, la comandante Hayes se encogió de hombros e hizo lo posible por responder satisfactoriamente.

– Después... veremos cómo hacer para que esto lo sepan en la Tierra.

– Si es que podemos – comentó el capitán Gaumont en un tono pensativo antes de hacer un nuevo intento con su oficial de comunicaciones. – ¿Tuvimos suerte con las comunicaciones, Hannah?

La desazón en el rostro de la teniente Rosenfeld empezaba a convertirse en verdadera desesperación, como lo pudo notar Gaumont cuando la joven respondió a su consulta... al tiempo que golpeaba poco sutilmente la consola con su puño.

– Negativo, señor. Sigo sin poder contactar a ninguna de las estaciones de tierra.

– Sigue intentando – indicó Gaumont en un tono calmo, pasando por alto el momentáneo exabrupto de su oficial de comunicaciones.

Por alguna razón, Lisa se sentía ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el puente de mando. Era algo sumamente extraño para ella... normalmente estar en el centro de la acción hacía que la adrenalina estuviera a flor de piel, le daba una sensación de vivir al filo de la navaja que la aterrorizaba de la misma manera que la hacía sentir viva.

Pero no esa vez. Estando allí en el puente del Armor-04, Lisa se sentía más como espectadora que como participante... por momentos incluso sentía que todo lo que ocurría estaba pasando a una velocidad más lenta, como si fuera parte de una película y no una realidad en la que ella estaba bien involucrada.

¿Acaso era porque no estaba en el SDF-1? ¿Estar en otra nave de guerra de cuya tripulación no formaba parte hacía que las cosas no fueran igual de... de reales?

Esa duda repentina fascinó tanto a Lisa que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, convirtiendo a lo que sucedía en el puente en mero ruido de fondo, y a Gaumont y sus oficiales en simples figuras que se movían en otra realidad, totalmente distinta de la de ella.

Todo eso acabó cuando un estridente sonido hizo que la realidad invadiera la percepción de Lisa Hayes.

– ¡Tengo contactos en el radar, señor! – exclamó una voz.

Mientras Lisa, ya totalmente fuera de sus reflexiones, se volvía a ver al teniente al-Bakr con incredulidad, el capitán de la nave se sacudió en su asiento y giró hasta quedar frente a la consola táctica, en la cual ya podían verse numerosas luces de alarma.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Dos naves, aproximándose por el 2–1–5! – informó el oficial táctico en una voz de evidente nerviosismo. – ¡Distancia, siete mil kilómetros!

Nadie en el puente de mando del crucero, ni siquiera Lisa Hayes, pudo ver la gota de sudor que recorrió la sien del capitán Robert Gaumont en ese instante fatal en el que tuvo la pantalla del radar directamente a su disposición.

La pantalla mostraba una representación del espacio circundante al Armor-04, con cada satélite y objeto de origen humano debidamente identificado con un código alfanumérico... al igual que los dos puntos centelleantes que, siguiendo un vector que aparecía como una línea blanca en la pantalla, estaban en constante aproximación al crucero espacial.

– ¿Las puede identificar? – inquirió Gaumont, sintiendo la tensión como una carga sobre sus hombros.

– Son nuestras, señor... dos destructores clase Oberth – respondió al-Bakr tras una breve consulta a los sistemas tácticos de la nave, los que le dieron un dato adicional que no tardó en reportar a su capitán. – Están en curso de intercepción, capitán. Llegarán a nuestra posición en una hora.

Gaumont gruñó algo imposible de comprender, y después miró a la comandante Hayes con algo de recelo en su expresión.

– ¿Amigos suyos, comandante?

Lisa miró la pantalla de radar y vio exactamente lo mismo que Gaumont había visto: los dos puntos en aproximación siguiendo su curso proyectado... un curso que los llevaría inexorablemente hacia el ícono blanco que aparecía en el centro del display de radar: el Armor-04.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Lisa Hayes al considerar las posibilidades implicadas en esa imagen de radar... posibilidades espantosas y sumamente preocupantes a las que no se atrevía a reconocer con palabras, quizás porque su mente se negaba terminantemente a hacerlo.

– No lo creo – negó Lisa, y fue un milagro que su voz no se quebrara por efecto de los nervios.

Pero el capitán Robert Gaumont ya no le prestaba atención: lo único en lo que el capitán podía pensar era en esas naves que se acercaban para interceptar a su crucero espacial... y la pregunta que hizo al rato puso rostro y personalidad a todos los temores de la comandante Hayes.

– Señor al-Bakr... ¿en cuanto tiempo estaremos dentro del alcance de las armas de esas naves?

El oficial táctico oprimió algunas teclas de su consola para obtener la respuesta.

– Cuarenta y seis minutos, señor.

Inmediatamente, una esfera apareció en la pantalla alrededor de los puntos que representaban a los destructores que se acercaban: una esfera roja que indicaba el radio de alcance máximo de las armas de a bordo... y por consiguiente, el espacio dentro del cual esos destructores podrían atacar a cualquier potencial blanco.

Y al igual que los puntos de las naves, el radio de las armas se acercaba progresivamente a la posición del Armor-04... tan inexorablemente como el paso del tiempo.

– Intente contactarlos, teniente Rosenfeld – ordenó Gaumont a la oficial de comunicaciones, quien no necesitó de muchos esfuerzos para terminar en el fracaso acostumbrado.

– No logro comunicarme, señor.

El capitán se volteó entonces y no tardó en dar con la figura dura y levemente nerviosa del teniente comandante Diego Sanabria, a quien llamó de inmediato.

– Comandante Sanabria.

– ¿Capitán?

– Lleve la nave a Condición Dos de inmediato.

El primer oficial de la nave se quedó congelado en lugar de obedecer la orden de llevar al crucero a la condición de alerta inmediatamente inferior a los puestos de batalla, y miró a su capitán con incredulidad... expresión que apareció en el rostro de los otros oficiales del crucero, y de la propia Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Señor? – inquirió cortésmente el comandante Sanabria.

– Hasta que no sepamos qué está pasando y qué quieren esas naves, asumiré lo peor, comandante – se limitó a decir Gaumont por toda explicación. – Ahora, lleve esta nave a Condición Dos cuanto antes.

Todavía había dudas en el rostro del comandante Sanabria, y por lo que parecía, allí seguirían por un buen tiempo... pero lejos de desobedecer la orden, el primer oficial del Armor-04 miró al capitán Gaumont y asintió.

– Entendido, señor.

Inmediatamente después, Sanabria se acercó a otra de las estaciones del puente y tomó un micrófono.

– A todas las cubiertas y estaciones, habla el Primer Oficial – anunció el comandante Sanabria a través de la red de comunicaciones de la nave, mientras una sirena empezaba a sonar levemente en todos los compartimientos del crucero. – Establecer Condición Dos en toda la nave. Todo el personal deberá mantenerse en estado de alerta permanente hasta nuevo aviso. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro. Establecer Condición Dos en toda la nave...

*************************************************

El mayor Michael Penhall levantó la mirada una vez más para hacerle saber a su visitante e interlocutor qué tan molesto estaba con él.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una fría y desapasionada mirada de parte del otro hombre, lo que hizo que la molestia del mayor Penhall alcanzara proporciones cósmicas.

Como si aquel día desquiciado no fuera suficiente carga en las manos del jefe de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, hacía cosa de media hora se había presentado en la entrada de la base ese oficial, portando un uniforme de la Policía Militar Global y un pedido que tenía que hacer en persona ante la máxima autoridad de la Base.

Obedientemente, los encargados de la seguridad de la Base Aérea llevaron al recién llegado a la oficina del mayor Penhall. Y con sólo escuchar la primera frase del pedido, Penhall deseó haber tenido el estómago para mandar que dispararan contra el oficial de la PMG.

¿Pero quién diablos creía que era? ¿Acaso esa insignia de la PMG le daba derecho a entrar alegremente en una Base Aérea y solicitar de su comandante algo que ni por accidente le hubiera podido dar? ¿Y todavía tenía el desparpajo de mostrarse ofendido?

Penhall estudió detenidamente a su interlocutor. Se trataba de un mayor como él, lo que lo convertía en un par en lo que hacía a la jerarquía militar, pero se le hacía difícil a Michael Penhall considerar a ese muchacho –que fácilmente debía ser diez años menor que él– como un par. Curiosamente, Penhall creía intuir que al otro oficial le ocurría algo más parecido... aunque no sería la edad lo que marcaba la distinción a ojos del recién llegado, sino su condición de oficial de la Policía Militar Global.

El comandante de la Base Aérea reprimió un bufido. La PMG podía ser una agencia fundada hacía apenas algunos meses, pero él ya sabía por boca de conocidos y rumores que sus agentes tenían una reputación de arrogancia institucional que los tornaba insoportables... y el muchachito con cara de niño e insignias de mayor que lo miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio parecía corporizar esa arrogancia institucional como si fuera su naturaleza.

Bueno, quizás Penhall no formara parte de la policía secreta del GTU, pero sí tenía responsabilidades y un sentido claro del deber... y ya era hora de que se lo hiciera entender al muchachito.

– Lo lamento, mayor, pero no puedo darle lo que me está pidiendo – dijo el comandante de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross en el mismo tono que usa un maestro para reprender a un alumno díscolo.

Del otro lado del escritorio, el mayor Andrew Satori asimiló la respuesta –repetida y tajante– de Penhall a su pedido y se la devolvió en un tono conversador y tranquilo.

– ¿Y por qué no, mayor?

El rostro de Penhall empezó a adoptar un color granate... incluso en la región de su cabeza en donde la calvicie había empezado a hacer estragos.

– Por si no lo sabe, estamos en medio de una crisis---

– Lo sé perfectamente, mayor Penhall – lo interrumpió Satori casi con displicencia. – También sé que se va a poner mucho peor si no me asigna un avión para mí y para mis tropas.

Una fea mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Penhall; la comisura derecha de su boca empezó a temblar en una señal de furia apenas contenida... lo que hizo que Satori apreciara la calma que el mayor de la Fuerza Aérea le imprimió a su contestación.

– Tendrá que decirme lo que está pasando, mayor Satori.

– Negativo – rehusó el oficial de la PMG sin mayores contemplaciones. – Es confidencial.

– Bueno, yo no puedo darle un avión sin órdenes – replicó Penhall, devolviendo golpe por golpe y terquedad por terquedad antes de lanzar una estocada que él esperaba fuera definitiva. – Y le recuerdo que esta es una Base Aérea de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, no una estación policíaca... el brigadier Aldershot no tiene jurisdicción sobre esta base como para que yo acate sus órdenes.

El mayor Satori fusiló con la mirada a Penhall y contestó fríamente luego de un rato que evidentemente usó para tranquilizarse.

– Está siendo innecesariamente terco, mayor.

– No lo creo – negó Penhall, sin desviar la mirada de la del oficial de la PMG.

Luego, antes de que Satori pudiera arriesgar una respuesta o insistir sobre su pedido, el mayor Michael Penhall se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con su contraparte de la PMG, luego de lo cual pasaron algunos segundos en los que los dos oficiales se estudiaron silenciosamente y se midieron antes de la siguiente fase del enfrentamiento.

– Se lo diré en términos sencillos y concretos para que comprenda, mayor Satori – anunció Penhall con la voz más fría que podía poner. – En la presente situación y hasta no tener una idea de lo que está ocurriendo, bajo ningún concepto permitiré que un avión despegue de esta base sin que se me informe detalladamente de la misión que realizará, o en caso contrario, que haya órdenes claras y específicas al respecto.

Andrew Satori dejó que la furia se calmara antes de contestar... y cuando contestó, su voz tuvo toda la apariencia de estar bajo tremenda presión para no desencadenar un grito.

– Mayor Penhall, le aseguro que de esta base sólo me iré en un avión con rumbo a Denver.

– Asegure todo lo que quiera, mayor – replicó con frialdad Penhall. – La última palabra la tengo yo.

La discusión entre los dos oficiales hubiera continuado hasta el infinito de no ser porque en ese momento uno de los oficiales ayudantes de Penhall entró a la oficina a las corridas, sorprendiendo a los dos mayores y distrayéndolos momentáneamente de la discusión en la que estaban.

Tras detenerse y adoptar la posición militar brevemente, el teniente comenzó a hablar agitadamente.

– Disculpe, mayor, pero hay una situación.

– Qué novedad – gruñó el comandante de la Base Aérea, sorprendiéndose de ver que Satori asentía a su comentario, para luego ocuparse del recién llegado. – ¿Qué pasa, teniente?

El atribulado teniente tropezó consigo mismo en sus esfuerzos por explicar lo sucedido, y después de decidir que eso era una empresa fracasada desde el comienzo, se decantó por la alternativa más cómoda que tenía a su disposición.

– Será mejor que venga conmigo, señor.

Penhall pensó en ahorcar al teniente pero recapacitó de inmediato; no podía perder el tiempo con ejecuciones sumarias en medio de todo ese desquicio. Con un gruñido, el comandante de la Base Aérea tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme y comenzó a ponérsela mientras caminaba para dejar la oficina.

Llegado al umbral de la puerta, Penhall giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a su invitado de la PMG.

– ¿Piensa quedarse solo en mi oficina, Satori?

El mayor Satori captó la indirecta y no tardó en abandonar él también la oficina de Penhall, sumándose al llegar al pasillo a una verdadera marea humana de militares que iban en dirección del acceso principal de la Base, si su información y su memoria no le jugaban una mala pasada...

¿Qué podía estar pasando allí en ese momento? pensaba Satori, al tiempo que maldecía una y otra vez la falta de información que imperaba en ese día de locos.

Idénticas preguntas se hacía el mayor Penhall mientras iba al frente de esa marea humana en la dirección que el teniente le señalaba. Súbitamente, el comandante de la Base se encontró con una partida de pilotos de las Fuerzas Espaciales que venían desde otro corredor, encabezados por los oficiales del Skull que estaban en la base, entre ellos el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling.

Sterling reconoció al mayor y esbozó una venia a las corridas, a lo que Penhall no tardó en contestarle.

– ¿No tienes una patrulla que organizar, Sterling?

– Ese fue el comandante Hunter, señor – se defendió el segundo al mando del Skull, alzando la voz para sobresalir en medio del barullo. – Sólo vine a ver de qué se trata el barullo.

– Pues venga nomás.

Sterling y los de las Fuerzas Espaciales se sumaron a la partida de Penhall y lo siguieron hasta llegar al lobby de entrada del edificio principal de la Base Aérea tras un trote de algunos minutos y mucha inquietud.

Y lo que vieron al llegar los detuvo en seco y los dejó virtualmente helados.

Una docena de soldados en uniforme camuflado y equipados para el combate estaban en el lobby principal del edificio, inmersos en un duelo de miradas duras con el contingente de seguridad de la Base. Los soldados –cuatro de ellos oficiales, a juzgar por sus insignias de rango– permanecían allí a la espera, fusiles en mano y expresión alerta... como si estuvieran esperando a que algo explotara en la Base Aérea.

A través de los ventanales de la entrada, los oficiales de la Base podían ver que fuera del edificio había una gran cantidad de vehículos blindados y utilitarios del Ejército, todos ellos repletos de soldados armados para el combate. Los soldados descendían de los vehículos y marchaban ordenadamente por el predio de la Base, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus oficiales y suboficiales, en un despliegue de eficiencia que no dejó de asombrar al personal de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

Sin embargo, para algunos de los militares de la Base aquella sorpresa fue demasiado para tomarla con tranquilidad.

– ¡Dios mío! – exclamó una oficial al ver la presencia del Ejército en el lugar.

El oficial de Ejército que estaba al frente de aquel destacamento dio algunos pasos al frente al ver que Penhall y sus acompañantes habían llegado, y una vez que tuvo al mayor de la Fuerza Aérea frente a él, se colocó en posición de firmes e hizo un saludo militar que fue rápidamente correspondido por parte del comandante de la Base.

– ¿Mayor Michael Penhall? – preguntó el oficial del Ejército, a lo que Penhall asintió.

– Soy yo.

– Soy el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk, comandante del Batallón 54 de Fusileros, Ejército de la Tierra Unida – se presentó el oficial del Ejército al tiempo que se ponía en posición de firmes. – Por orden del Alto Mando, mis tropas y yo hemos venido a asegurar esta Base Aérea.

Penhall contuvo una letanía de maldiciones en el momento preciso en que estaban por escapar de sus labios.

"_Genial... otro mayor más. Como si no bastara con Satori y conmigo, ahora viene uno del Ejército... tan sólo poner en claro quién manda va a llevarnos todo el día._"

El comandante de la Base Aérea hizo a un lado las reflexiones y enfrentó al recién llegado mayor del Ejército con firmeza y decisión.

– ¿Órdenes de quién?

– Del brigadier general Prützmann – respondió Semyanchuk al instante. – Él está provisionalmente a cargo del Alto Mando.

Penhall asintió de mala gana, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan rápidamente ante esos intrusos del Ejército.

– Necesitaré ver esas órdenes... y discutirlas con usted en privado, mayor.

– Como guste, mayor – respondió Semyanchuk.

El mayor del Ejército dio entonces algunas indicaciones a sus subordinados y se dispuso a seguir a Penhall a su oficina, acompañado en el trayecto por el mayor Satori. Al partir los tres mayores, en el lobby de la Base quedaron solamente algunos confundidos oficiales de la Base y del batallón del Ejército, unidos ahora en una situación compleja y confusa a la que todavía estaban tratando de darle algún sentido.

Pero cualquier sentido que el teniente Max Sterling pudiera darle a la situación voló por los aires al comprobar la identidad de uno de los oficiales del Ejército... y bastante le tomó al piloto de combate asegurarse de que su imaginación no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Y resultó ser que era la pura verdad... lo que para Max sólo hacía que ese día fuera más demente de lo que ya era de por sí.

– ¡¿Shelby?! – exclamó el piloto en cuanto tuvo cerca a aquel oficial, y éste último sonrió al ver llegar a Max cerca suyo.

– Hola, Max.

– ¿Qué demonios haces jugando al infante?

– Se presentó la oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla... – contestó Shelby con insufrible modestia, señalándose el uniforme de combate que vestía. – Ya sabes, los viejos buenos tiempos y todo.

Max le devolvió una risa breve, y luego señaló con discreción una de las piernas de su amigo del Ejército, para después mirar con preocupación al capitán Shelby y darle una advertencia.

– Ten cuidado con la pierna.

– No te preocupes, lo haré – rió el oficial del Ejército con complicidad, y después dejó la seriedad sólo por un segundo para ir a otro de los puntos que lo tenían preocupado. – ¿Y Karin?

– De patrulla con el Jefe – contestó Max. – Oye, pisahormigas, ¿qué demonios vinieron a hacer aquí?

– Pregúntale a otro que sepa, ¿quieres? – replicó Shelby, esta vez, nervioso e inquieto y sin rastros del ánimo bromista. – Yo sólo estaba en la base de mi viejo batallón para una discusión técnica.

Max asintió y dejó que pasaran unos segundos antes de ir con otra pregunta... cuidando muy bien de disimular su propio estado de nerviosismo.

– ¿Sabes algo nuevo?

– No sé nada – contestó encogiéndose de hombros el joven oficial del Ejército antes de lanzar una maldición. – Diablos... espero que alguien sepa algo, porque si seguimos moviéndonos a ciegas, todo se va a ir al demonio en poco tiempo más...

Max estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento un sargento del Ejército se acercó a Shelby y llamó su atención con presteza.

– La compañía ya bajó de los vehículos y espera órdenes, señor – dijo el sargento, a lo que Shelby no tardó en asentir y responder.

– Mantengan asegurada la entrada principal de la Base, al menos hasta que el mayor venga y diga cómo sigue esta locura – ordenó el capitán Shelby. – Iré en unos minutos, sargento.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Tras hacer la venia, el sargento se puso en posición de firmes y se alejó al trote del lobby de la Base, dejando a su comandante accidental de compañía en completa libertad para retomar la charla con el joven piloto de combate del Skull.

Y una vez que el sargento ya no lo pudo ver más, Shelby se relajó y miró su uniforme, para después dirigirse a Max con una expresión de alivio y genuina alegría.

– Te diré la verdad, Sterling... ya estaba extrañando esto.

Max Sterling no contestó nada; jamás hubiera osado arruinar el único indicio de alegría que encontró en ese día de locos.

*************************************************

Los minutos de aquel viaje se le habían hecho eternos al comandante Rick Hunter.

A pesar de toda su seguridad, de toda la fuerza de sus argumentos y de la autoridad que había demostrado ante sus subordinados, para sus adentros Rick no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto por lo que debería hacer en... treinta y cuatro minutos, si los sistemas del Veritech no estaban errados.

Tras asegurarse de que el caza no hiciera nada extraño, Rick cerró los ojos y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras el rugido de las turbinas del Veritech llenaba sus sentidos. Se trataba de una amenaza seria y a él le había caído la responsabilidad de enfrentarla. Sería difícil y era casi seguro que no saldría de aquella situación sin haber provocado la muerte de algunas personas... probablemente los infortunados que estuvieran a bordo de ese VC-27.

Rick quiso gritar y aullar, pero no le fue posible. Odiaba las obligaciones a las que su deber le hacía enfrentarse; en este caso, disparar contra camaradas militares.

Deseaba no tener que hacerlo... deseaba fervientemente evitar ese horrendo momento, no sólo para él, sino también para sus subordinados.

Pero Rick Hunter conocía las bromas del destino, y sabía que no le sería dado evadirse de lo que su deber hacia la raza humana le imponía hacer.

El comandante del Skull miró a su alrededor y vio a los otros cuatro cazas de su patrulla, que mantenían formación estrecha respecto del Skull Uno... firmes e inexorables como el propio Rick era para quienes no sabían de las tormentas en su interior.

El piloto chequeó las pantallas de su panel de control, las que le confirmaron una vez más la posición de su blanco y la distancia cada vez menor que le faltaba recorrer a la patrulla para alcanzarlo.

– Ya no falta mucho...

En ese mismo momento, el rostro del teniente Lewartowski apareció en la pantalla de la red táctica. El usualmente jovial y despreocupado piloto se veía serio y tenso, y su voz no tuvo nada de entretenida cuando hizo la pregunta que lo carcomía.

– _¿Cuánto tiempo más?_

– Veinte minutos... – respondió Rick con pocas ganas luego de cerciorarse una vez más de que así fuera. – Eso si es que estas posiciones no están mal.

– _Esperemos que no_ – intervino Karin Birkeland, y ella se veía tan seria y taciturna como Lewartowski. – _Odiaría tener que hacer una búsqueda en el cielo._

– Haremos lo que sea necesario, muchachos – proclamó Rick a los demás integrantes de la patrulla, tanto para tranquilizarlos como para tranquilizarse a él mismo. – Nada más y nada menos.

La red táctica volvió al tenso silencio que hasta entonces había reinado, dejando al comandante Hunter en libertad para volver a la sorda lucha por contener sus nervios.

El viaje se estaba haciendo eterno, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rick llegó a sentir desesperación ante la interminable extensión del desierto planetario... todas esas áreas que antes habían tenido vida y ahora eran simples extensiones de piedra, arena y ruinas, sobre las que él y sus cuatro numerales debían volar en una misión demente para detener al avión que podría reavivar la guerra que había llegado casi a exterminar a la Humanidad.

De no ser porque no era la primera vez que Rick se enfrentaba a algo tan demente –sus locas corridas por salvar a Lisa de la muerte en la Base Alaska y de los misiles que se dirigían al _Hyperion_ acudían a su memoria, entre otras–, el piloto de combate hubiera estado bien cerca de perder los estribos.

Tenía que ser otra carrera loca contra el destino... realmente Rick no se podía imaginar por qué siempre le tocaban esas cosas en suerte---

El grito nervioso de la teniente Scheffer rompió con las reflexiones de Rick como una tormenta inesperada.

– _¡Jefe, tengo algo en el radar!_

– ¿Tan pronto? – exclamó Rick mientras buscaba en su propia pantalla de radar algún contacto. – ¿Es lo que buscamos?

Scheffer sólo contestó luego de un largo y penoso silencio que tuvo a toda la patrulla en vilo.

– _No lo creo, señor_ – dijo la joven teniente antes de sobresaltarse por un nuevo anuncio de su radar. – _¡Cinco contactos radar aproximándose por las ocho en punto!_

Rick miró apresuradamente la pantalla de su propio radar y vio en ella, además de los puntos de sus cinco cazas, otros cinco puntos que se acercaban a la patrulla desde la dirección indicada por la teniente Scheffer.

– ¿Qué diablos?

– _Señor, mis sistemas dicen que son cazas nuestros..._ – intervino en ese momento y con perplejidad el teniente Dunham. – _F-203 de la Fuerza Aérea._

– _¿Y quién los invitó a _ellos_? _– fue el comentario irritado del teniente Lewartowski, el que halló eco en sus colegas del Skull.

De mala gana, Rick asintió, preguntándose qué habían venido a hacer esas reliquias voladoras de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida.

Los F-203 eran cazas no transformables de diseño anterior a la Guerra Global, aunque su apariencia vanguardista los hiciera parecer más avanzados y modernos que los Valkyrie, que los superaban en todos los aspectos. Tras una larga y honorable carrera en las fuerzas aéreas de los países de la OTAN durante la Guerra Global y con la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida tras la caída del SDF-1 y la Unificación, el F-203 estaba en las últimas etapas de su carrera.

Los últimos centenares de ejemplares de aquella veterana línea de aeronaves que habían sobrevivido al Holocausto aún se mantenían en servicio con la Fuerza Aérea como interceptores de defensa aérea y cazas de escolta, misiones en las que su velocidad, su radio de acción y su imponente carga de misiles hacían que el F-203 fuera excepcionalmente bueno.

Y en manos de pilotos hábiles, los F-203 eran lo bastante buenos para darle dolores de cabeza incluso a los modernos Veritech Valkyrie.

Aún a pesar de la antigüedad y discutible obsolescencia de los cazas no transformables que venían a interceptarlo, Rick no estaba dispuesto a subestimar a esos F-203, asumiendo que estuvieran acercándose a los cazas del Skull con intenciones hostiles... cosa que dadas las circunstancias, no había que descartar.

El radar del Skull Uno confirmó repentinamente las lecturas de los otros vuelos de la patrulla: cinco cazas de combate con señales de transpondedor de la Fuerza Aérea, acercándose a gran velocidad a los cazas del Skull en un curso de intercepción.

"_Bueno, Ricky, esto va a ponerse muy interesante..._"

– _¡Nos están llamando!_ – exclamó Karin Birkeland de repente, y antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo, la estática de su radio se desvaneció y la voz seria y profesional de uno de los pilotos de los F-203 hizo un anuncio a todos los cazas de la patrulla del Skull.

– _Patrulla Skull, aquí Firehawk Uno, cambien curso y diríjanse a la Base Aérea Riverhall de inmediato._

Aunque ninguno de sus pilotos lo hizo, Rick supo que todos ellos estaban pensando en cómo reaccionaría él ante el anuncio de esos cazas de la Fuerza Aérea.

Bueno... había dos posibilidades: o Lisa le había mentido (cosa que él nunca jamás consideraría posible) o había alguien más moviéndose detrás de ese plan. Alguien con el suficiente poder como para desviar recursos militares contra cualquiera que estuviera en condiciones de detener o interferir con el plan.

Y eso había llevado a ese encuentro en el cielo.

Pues bien, el comandante Rick Hunter no había llegado hasta allí para que un grupo de la Fuerza Aérea –uno que usaba cazas convencionales, además– viniera a amenazarlo.

Él tenía una misión que cumplir, y les haría saber exactamente eso a esos muchachos de la Fuerza Aérea.

– Firehawk Uno, aquí Skull Uno, negativo, estamos en misión.

– _Skull Uno, las órdenes vienen del Alto Mando y no están sujetas a discusión_ – replicó el piloto de la Fuerza Aérea. – _Obedezcan o abriremos fuego._

Mientras el resto de sus pilotos callaba y absorbía la amenaza con distintos estados de furia, el comandante Rick Hunter miró la pantalla de radar en la que ya se notaban los cinco puntos de los cazas que se aproximaban para interceptar a su patrulla, y una maldición escapó de sus labios ante aquel nuevo giro del destino.

– Qué suerte de mierda...

*************************************************

Los cinco soldados de ese puesto de guardia no estaban teniendo un buen día.

Normalmente, sus tareas como parte del destacamento de guardia del SDF-1 hubieran consistido en mostrarse amenazantes con sus fusiles y evitar que algún descarriado quisiera colarse a la fortaleza a través de los puentes que la unían con el Lago Gloval... además de posar para las fotografías que de tanto en tanto tomaban algunos transeúntes al pasar cerca de la inmensa fortaleza espacial.

Si bien rutinarias, esas actividades eran lo que aquellos soldados llamaban "un día normal de trabajo", y si bien se quejaban de ellas como cualquier otro trabajador, en el fondo las apreciaban lo suficiente como para que cualquier ruptura con la rutina los pusiera inquietos, nerviosos y malhumorados.

Y por todos los cielos que la rutina estaba rota.

Lo que había comenzado como un día común y corriente se había ido al diablo bien temprano. Algo había pasado adentro de la fortaleza, y naturalmente nadie se tomó el trabajo de informar al personal de los puestos de guardia sobre qué era lo que había puesto a los cerebritos y a las aprendices de modelos de la Central de Operaciones al borde de la locura.

¿Para qué? Se suponía que los guardias sólo estaban para mantener la seguridad del Cuartel General, no para andarse preocupando por lo que ponía nerviosos a los moradores del Alto Mando.

Inmediatamente después de que el caos se desencadenara dentro de la fortaleza, llegó la orden para que todos los puestos de guardia fueran reforzados y para que se redoblara la vigilancia y el patrullaje periférico en prevención contra algún posible incidente... del que nadie sabía decir en qué podría consistir.

Estar prevenidos era una cosa: estar prevenidos sin saber de donde podía venir el golpe era otra muy distinta... y al paso del tiempo, los nervios y el malhumor de los soldados de guardia estaban en franco e imparable crecimiento, a tal punto que ninguno de ellos decía nada excepto lo estrictamente necesario, para no desatar una explosión en alguno de sus camaradas.

En medio de semejante clima, un cabo de servicio en uno de los puestos de vigilancia escudriñó el panorama con sus binoculares, sin buscar nada en particular excepto distraerse... hasta que algo en particular atrapó su atención.

Los nudillos del cabo se pusieron blancos de lo fuerte que estaba sujetando los binoculares.

– ¿Qué demonios...? – gruñó el suboficial mientras hacía zoom con los binoculares con la esperanza de estar equivocándose.

Para consternación del cabo, una fila aparentemente interminable de vehículos venía aproximándose hacia el SDF-1 por la Sexta Avenida... pero no había nada de extraño con aquellos vehículos, pues el cabo los había visto desde el primer día de su servicio militar.

Humvees sobre todo, algunos camiones de transporte y el ocasional vehículo blindado de transporte personal; en total, suficientes vehículos como para transportar a todo un batallón de infantería a lo largo de una gran distancia.

Lo verdaderamente curioso era que nadie les había avisado a los puestos de guardia sobre la inminencia de refuerzos procedentes de alguna de las bases periféricas... y esa sí era una de las cosas que se les avisaba a los guardias de la fortaleza.

Si nadie les había avisado que estaban acercándose tropas... entonces, ¿por qué venían?

Esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta no le sería dada a un joven cabo... aunque quizás el teniente tendría algunas respuestas.

– Teniente...

El teniente no reaccionó, pues andaba un tanto ocupado revisando su fusil de asalto. El cabo no se desanimó e insistió con algo más de energía.

– ¡Señor!

– ¿Qué? – contestó el teniente, un tanto sobresaltado e impaciente por ver qué tenía aquel cabo para decirle.

En lugar de contestar, el cabo se limitó a pasarle sus binoculares al teniente para que viera la situación por sí mismo, y el teniente tomó los binoculares de mala gana, apuntándolos en la dirección que había indicado el cabo.

Los anhelos del joven oficial por estrangular a aquel cabo murieron en cuanto pudo ver a través del aparato la formación de vehículos que venía acercándose a la fortaleza espacial.

Y el pánico y la sorpresa se apoderaron de él, haciéndolo reaccionar como si la vida de todo el mundo dependiera de la orden que daría.

– ¡Avise al almirante que tenemos una situación de emergencia!

Los ojos del cabo se abrieron desorbitados, y una tímida respuesta comenzó a salir de sus labios.

– ¿Al almi---?

– ¡HÁGALO AHORA MISMO, CABO! – bramó el teniente al atónito suboficial. – ¡A LA CARRERA!

Mientras el cabo corría hacia la mole del SDF-1, el teniente al mando del puesto de guardia volvía a apuntar sus binoculares hacia la formación que se acercaba a la caída nave de combate, preguntándose qué podía estar pasando no ya dentro de la nave, sino en el mundo entero.

*************************************************

Una de las pantallas del puente había sido adaptada para mostrar una cuenta regresiva.

Todos los ojos en el puente del Armor-04 habían estado clavados en esa pantalla durante los últimos tramos de la cuenta, observando como cada número desaparecía y era reemplazado por otro menor hasta que finalmente, lo inevitable ocurrió... y la cuenta llegó a cero.

Lentamente, como si en lo más íntimo no quisiera reconocer la llegada del momento, el capitán Robert Gaumont giró en su silla para enfrentar a su oficial táctico.

– ¿Señor al-Bakr?

El teniente al-Bakr se hizo a un lado para que el capitán pudiera confirmar con sus propios ojos el dato horrible que la pantalla de radar le estaba mostrando.

– Estamos dentro del rango de fuego de sus armas, señor – confirmó al-Bakr, mientras en la pantalla el punto del Armor-04 aparecía dentro de la esfera que indicaba el alcance de las armas de los destructores.

Con una expresión inconmovible en el rostro, el capitán se dirigió luego a la oficial de comunicaciones.

– ¿Intentaron contactarse con nosotros?

– Todavía no, señor – negó la teniente Rosenfeld para después aventurar una teoría. – Quizás tengan los mismos problemas de comunicaciones que nosotros.

– Tal vez – coincidió Gaumont antes de expresar su propia opinión sobre toda la situación. – Pero nos están interceptando por alguna razón, señores...

La mirada del capitán se clavó entonces en el oficial táctico.

– Señor al-Bakr, mantenga listos los sistemas ECM para activar a la primera señal.

– ¿Teme problemas, capitán? – preguntó Lisa en cuanto tuvo a Gaumont cerca como para que la pregunta fuera discreta.

El capitán se volvió hacia Lisa y por unos instantes pareció como que iba a ignorar la pregunta... pero luego, suspirando con resignación, le dio a Lisa la respuesta que ella creía más probable... y la que más temía a la vez.

– En estas circunstancias... sí.

Mientras Gaumont se hundía en su sillón y en sus meditaciones, Lisa sintió por primera vez desde su llegada a la nave que ella formaba parte de lo que la rodeaba... no veía ya a un grupo de extraños sino a una tripulación, quizás no la suya, que estaba por enfrentar una situación terriblemente difícil. Y al instante nació en ella el impulso de colaborar, de ser parte de la solución y no de la audiencia... y lo que le siguió a ese impulso fue algo tan obvio que ni siquiera ella pensó en cuestionarlo.

– Señor, estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite – se ofreció Lisa con toda la seriedad que le era posible, y ese gesto despertó una leve sonrisa en el rostro del capitán Gaumont.

– Gracias, comandante Hayes.

Pero la paz y la tranquilidad no duraron demasiado tiempo. Como si el Universo estuviera empecinado en hacer que el personal del Armor-04 sufrieran aquella crisis a cada segundo, un nuevo evento revolucionó al puente de mando del crucero a partir del grito súbito de la teniente Rosenfeld.

– ¡Capitán, estamos recibiendo una transmisión!

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido el capitán, mirando a su oficial de comunicaciones con estupor. – ¿De quién, Hannah?

– Es de las naves, señor... vía inducción láser.

– Parece que aprendieron su truco, comandante – comentó Gaumont, dedicándole a Lisa una fugaz sonrisa antes de darle una orden a la oficial de comunicaciones. – Póngalo en altoparlante, teniente Rosenfeld.

– Sí, señor.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de espera tensa para los tripulantes del Armor-04 antes de que el mensaje les llegara.

– _Armor-04, aquí el destructor _Amundsen_ de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, capitán Edward Travis al mando_ – dijo una voz severa a través del altoparlante principal del puente. – _Cesen sus actividades de inmediato y prepárense para recibir una delegación. _

El capitán Gaumont frunció el ceño y después hizo una señal a la teniente Rosenfeld... quien parecía haberse adelantado a los deseos de su capitán, ya que al instante le devolvió una señal para avisarle que ya podía comunicarse con su contraparte del _Amundsen_.

– _Amundsen_, aquí el Armor-04, capitán Robert Gaumont al mando – se presentó el capitán apelando a la fórmula habitual. – Estamos en misión especial para investigar una amenaza potencial a la seguridad de la Tierra Unida.

– _Armor-04, aquí _Amundsen– respondió la voz del capitán Travis. – _Deben detenerse de inmediato por órdenes del Alto Mando. Desactiven sus sistemas de armamento y de defensa electrónica y aguarden nuevas órdenes._

Todas las miradas convergieron en el capitán Gaumont, pero si alguien esperaba encontrar algún indicio de capitulación en el rostro del capitán de la nave, sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles.

– Negativo, _Amundsen_ – dijo el capitán Gaumont en una voz tan calma que parecía increíble.

Y la respuesta de la otra nave no se demoró ni un segundo.

– _Tenemos autoridad para abrir fuego si se resisten_ – advirtió el capitán Travis sin el menor indicio de estar bromeando. –_ Cualquier acto de resistencia nos forzará a disparar contra ustedes._

Como si aquella amenaza no hubiera sido lo suficientemente escalofriante para todo el personal que tuvo la desgracia de escucharla, el capitán del _Amundsen_ creyó oportuno darles sólo unos segundos de paz antes de terminar de formularla por completo.

– _Tienen diez minutos para acatar. Travis, fuera._

El altoparlante calló inmediatamente después... y el puente del crucero cayó en un silencio verdaderamente espantoso. Incluso el murmullo apagado y usualmente imperceptible de las máquinas y de las computadoras sonaba ensordecedor en medio de la terrible expectativa que siguió a ese anuncio.

Todos en el puente se quedaron mirando al capitán, que seguía sentado en su silla y aparentemente ajeno al clima de pánico silencioso que imperaba.

¿Qué decisión tomaría aquel hombre veterano y silencioso? ¿Accedería al ultimátum impuesto por el capitán Travis sin pelear... o precipitaría al Armor-04 ante el horrible escenario de disparar contra otras naves de la Tierra Unida?

La sensación de estar en medio de una crisis adquirió entonces una nueva y escalofriante dimensión para todos los presentes, al punto que varios de ellos exhalaron en cuanto el capitán se levantó de su asiento.

– No necesito ni uno – murmuró Gaumont antes de dar una orden al oficial táctico. – ¡Señor al-Bakr, active sistemas ECM ahora!

Sólo unos reflejos pulidos por el servicio militar hicieron que el teniente al-Bakr implementara la orden de su capitán a pesar de la sorpresa, del pavor y del más puro desconcierto que lo habían invadido... y que al responder, sonara como si nada hubiera estado ocurriendo en el mundo.

– Sí, señor.

– Y manténgase listo para activar nuestras armas en cuanto esos hijos de puta hagan siquiera un sólo movimiento hostil – agregó el capitán, para después mirar una imagen del _Amundsen_ captada por las cámaras de la nave. – Nadie va a dispararle a mi nave así como así.

Mientras al-Bakr ponía en práctica la orden de su capitán, este último fijó toda su atención en el primer oficial.

– ¡Condición Uno, comandante Sanabria!

Sólo hubo un indicio de duda en el rostro del teniente comandante Sanabria, sólo uno y fugaz además... pero fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Gaumont lo captara y reaccionara de inmediato, aplastando lo que a sus ojos parecía ser el principio de una protesta oficial.

– Ya oyó mi orden, comandante – dijo el capitán sin el menor indicio de estar bromeando. – Ejecútela.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, el comandante Sanabria volvió a tomar el micrófono del sistema de altoparlantes y se dispuso a anunciar a toda la nave la orden de ir a estaciones de combate... y así tener al Armor-04 listo para abrir fuego contra otra nave de la Tierra Unida si las cosas pasaban a peores.

– A--- A todas las cubiertas y estaciones, habla el Primer Oficial – anunció el comandante Sanabria, en cuya voz era perfectamente perceptible un atisbo de inquietud. – Estaciones de combate, estaciones de combate. Establecer Condición Uno en toda la nave. Todo el personal deberá reportarse a sus estaciones de combate de inmediato. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro. Estaciones de combate, estaciones de combate...

Las palabras de Sanabria cesaron en el momento mismo en que el ulular de la alarma de combate resonó por todas las secciones de la nave.

Con pavor, Lisa sintió que sus últimas esperanzas desaparecían justo cuando la iluminación del puente dejó de ser blanca para convertirse en un sangriento y ominoso rojo.

*************************************************

Tras diez minutos de estarse observando los unos a los otros mientras sus dedos estaban demasiado cerca de los controles de fuego de sus respectivas aeronaves, tanto los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull como los de la Fuerza Aérea que habían sido enviados a interceptarlos se sentían caminando al borde del precipicio. Ni los cazas del Skull habían acatado las "órdenes" impartidas por los interceptores, ni éstos últimos se habían dado por vencidos.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando... y cada segundo que se iba era una posibilidad menos de que esa situación se resolviera pacíficamente.

Había habido algunas comunicaciones nerviosas entre los pilotos de los Veritech, las cuales Rick Hunter no había perdido tiempo en acallar recurriendo a todo el peso de su autoridad, pero conforme pasaban los minutos le era imposible incluso al líder del Escuadrón Skull mantenerse completamente en control de sus nervios.

Lo único que tranquilizaba a medias a Rick era que de seguro se daban situaciones similares con los muchachos de la Fuerza Aérea en esos F-203 que volaban a la par de los cazas del Skull, adelantándose de tanto en tanto para que los pilotos de los Veritech nunca dejaran de tenerlos en cuenta.

Como si tal cosa fuera posible...

¡Mierda!

Las manos del comandante Hunter golpearon la carlinga transparente del Skull Uno tras ver a uno de los F-203 colocándose al frente de su formación de patrullado.

Rick no había pedido nada de eso. No había pedido que lo enviaran en esa misión (como si hubiera tenido alguna opción) para enfrentarse a la posibilidad de tener que abrir fuego contra hombres y mujeres que vestían el mismo uniforme que él y que cumplían con su deber en buena fe... y de haber sido por él, jamás se hubiera expuesto a una situación que le presentara tal riesgo potencial.

Desafortunadamente, el destino tenía un don extraño para poner a Rick Hunter frente a posibles catástrofes, y a esa altura de las cosas, el joven comandante ya hasta se consideraba habituado a pasar por tales trances difíciles.

Pero pocos habían sido tan enervantes como aquel...

Lo peor de todo era que el comandante Hunter (y su contraparte en la formación de la Fuerza Aérea, o al menos eso esperaba Rick) estaba muy al tanto de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban de una tragedia. Bastaba solamente con que alguien malinterpretara algo o perdiera el control de sus nervios para que todo desembocara en un desastre del que nadie tenía idea de cómo salir.

Y eso no tenía en cuenta el avión de transporte cargado con el virus.

El comandante Hunter había tratado por todos los medios de convencer a su contraparte de la Fuerza Aérea sobre la misión, pero el hombre simplemente había cerrado la red táctica a los mensajes del Skull Uno, dejando a Rick al borde de la exasperación.

No había tiempo para esas idioteces... no cuando cualquier malentendido podía desatar el infierno.

Pero mientras Rick Hunter maldecía en un mar de impotencia en la cabina de su caza, uno de esos malentendidos estaba produciéndose.

Uno de los F-203 estaba en aquel momento maniobrando para colocarse por delante de los Veritech del Skull, en otro movimiento más de ese ballet enervante que practicaban las dos formaciones de cazas. El piloto de aquel F-203 tenía tan pocas ganas de estar en esa situación como sus camaradas, y también como los pilotos del Skull, o eso deseaba creer... pero eso no le impedía mantenerse profesional y alerta ante cualquier amenaza potencial.

Y Dios sabía que esos aviones del Skull eran una amenaza potencial... que no necesitaba mucho para convertirse en una amenaza muy pero muy real.

Ahí fue cuando ocurrió. Fue una combinación de factores ayudados por una mala suerte colosal, aunque ninguno de los involucrados lo sabría hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran.

Con tantos radares encendidos en la misma zona sufriendo además la mutua interferencia de las contramedidas electrónicas, era de esperar que algunos de esos radares sufrieran momentáneas confusiones... y que también mostraran a los pilotos de los cazas cosas que no estaban allí.

En el caso de ese piloto de F-203, uno de esos ecos falsos de radar coincidió con un destello de luz que había sido reflejado por uno de los Veritech más cercanos hasta dar con la cabina del F-203, lo que encendió todas las alarmas y reflejos profesionales del piloto, que ya se veía enfrentado a un...

– _¡MISIL!_ – bramó el piloto a través de la red táctica de la Fuerza Aérea. – _¡NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO!_

La red táctica de la Fuerza Aérea explotó en pedidos de informes y órdenes de alto, pero ya no podía detenerse lo que la infortunada casualidad había comenzado.

Para cuando el comandante del vuelo de la Fuerza Aérea logró contactar a su subordinado y ordenarle que explique lo ocurrido, éste último ya había disparado un misil aire-aire contra el VF-1 Valkyrie del segundo teniente Arthur Lewartowski.

El piloto del Veritech, puesto ante semejante catástrofe, apeló a toda su habilidad para evitar que el misil hiciera estragos en su caza. Lewartowski no dejó maniobra y truco por practicar, y con unos pocos segundos más era muy probable que hubiera logrado evadir aquel misil.

Sólo que esos eran segundos que jamás tuvo.

El misil explotó a metros de la tobera de estribor del VF-1 de Lewartowski, enviando esquirlas en todas direcciones y provocando daños inmediatos al ala, al timón y a la tobera de estribor. Así como antes había tratado por todos los medios de evitar el daño, una vez producido Lewartowski hizo lo humanamente posible para recobrar el control de su averiado caza de combate y alejarlo de lo que ya era a todas luces un campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, milésimas de segundo antes del impacto, Lewartowski le había devuelto favores al caza de la Fuerza Aérea.

Una segunda explosión sacudió el cielo sobre el desierto, y lo siguiente que vieron todos los pilotos presentes fue un montón de restos que caían a tierra... y un paracaídas blanco que se abría a la distancia. Por su parte, una estela negra indicaba el curso en el que Lewartowski había puesto a su caza, alejándolo del combate con la esperanza de poder aterrizar en alguna pista de emergencia... o saltar sobre un área más poblada.

– ¡Diablos! – estalló Rick Hunter en el preciso momento en que los otros cazas de la Fuerza Aérea aceleraban y empezaban a maniobrar para una batalla inminente.

Los propios muchachos de Rick hicieron exactamente lo mismo, y lo que hasta hacía apenas uno o dos minutos era un tenso ballet entre dos escuadrones de combate enfrentados que no deseaban convertirse en enemigos se había transformado en una batalla aérea en toda regla en la que sólo faltaban los misiles y los disparos.

Éstos últimos no tardaron en llegar.

Afortunadamente para todos, estas nuevas salvas encontraron a los pilotos de ambos lados preparados, y las maniobras evasivas esta vez rindieron mejores frutos.

Pero mientras los cazas bailaban en ese combate confuso, algunos de los pilotos del Skull empezaban a perder el control.

– _¡Señor, voy a matarlos a todos!_ – exclamó enfurecido el teniente Dunham, y Rick no tardó en reprenderlo.

– ¡Negativo, Wayne!

– _¡No creo que aprecien la gentileza, señor! _– intervino entonces la teniente Maike Scheffer. – _¡No parecen amables!_

Los dos jóvenes pilotos cortaron la comunicación al instante; estaban demasiado cerca de un encontronazo fatal con sendos F-203 y ante esa amenaza no había que perder el tiempo en charlas.

El comandante Hunter también se ocupó de algunos cazas "enemigos" que empezaban a ponerse demasiado confiados para su gusto. Un rápido cambio a modalidad Guardian logró desconcertar a los cazas de la Fuerza Aérea y darle tiempo a Rick para otros movimientos.

El Líder Skull examinó su pantalla de radar. Los puntos azules de los cazas de su patrulla se movían alocadamente, persiguiendo a o siendo perseguidos por los puntos rojos de sus repentinos enemigos. Algunos misiles volaban de unos a otros, pero ninguno impactaba en sus blancos, sea por la habilidad de los pilotos a los que supuestamente debían derribar o por la poca voluntad de los que los habían disparado.

De cualquier manera, Rick no iba a confiar en la buena voluntad de nadie para seguir vivo ese día.

Súbitamente, la red táctica volvió a transmitir una voz, y Rick escuchó azorado cómo la teniente Karin Birkeland le hacía un pedido que jamás en su vida había escuchado.

– _¡Comandante, será mejor que siga usted sólo!_

– ¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Karin?!

Rick hizo un brusco giro de 75 grados a babor y hacia abajo para sacudirse de encima a un F-203 que se le había venido demasiado cerca, y eso lo mantuvo sin poder prestar atención a lo que Karin le estaba diciendo. Cuando se aseguró de que el otro caza ya no lo estuviera amenazando y pudo así volver a ocuparse del sistema de comunicaciones, se encontró en las pantallas no sólo a la teniente Birkeland sino al teniente Dunham.

– _¡Mantendremos a estos tipos entretenidos por usted, señor! _– gritaba Karin con la irritación de alguien que tiene que repetir las cosas porque no le prestaron atención la primera vez.

– _¡Así es!_ – coincidió Dunham, quien debió callar por un segundo para ocuparse de no ser derribado por uno de los cazas de la Fuerza Aérea. – _¡Siga usted!_

Rick Hunter no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... pero los rostros de sus subordinados no eran los de gente que estaba bromeando. O que pasaba por alguna clase de psicosis temporaria.

De cualquier manera, lo que le estaban pidiendo era algo tan imposible que la mente del comandante Hunter no podía conceptualizarlo correctamente... por no decir que le hacía hervir la sangre.

La respuesta del Líder Skull, pronunciada al tiempo que su Veritech hacía un súbito cambio a Guardian para despistar a un F-203 amenazante, tronó en la red táctica con la furia terminante de un rayo.

– ¡Ni lo sueñen!

– _¡No soñamos, comandante!_ – insistió Karin, igualando furia con furia y determinación con determinación. – _¡Se lo estamos diciendo en serio!_

Nunca antes en su vida el comandante Hunter había sonado tan furioso e indignado... tanto que la confusa batalla aérea que se desarrollaba en el cielo parecía ser el telón de fondo de su ira.

– ¡No acostumbro tolerar motines en mi escuadrón, teniente! – bramó el Líder Skull a su subordinada.

Pero no hubo respuesta de Karin a aquella explosión de Rick; simplemente el rostro de la teniente se desvaneció de la pantalla. El comandante Hunter se permitió una mueca de alivio. Tal vez había logrado poner coto a esa locura de una vez por todas. No podía culpar a la intención de Karin, después de todo, pero lo que estaba pidiendo iba más allá de la locura.

El piloto volvió su atención al radar. Los cinco cazas de la Fuerza Aérea todavía estaban en la pantalla, al igual que los otros cuatro Veritech de su patrulla, todos inmersos en un raro y demente ballet aéreo en el que los misiles y los disparos iban y venían... sin mucha puntería.

El comandante Hunter frunció el ceño y maniobró el caza para ponerse a tiro de uno de los F-203, al que su radar había reconocido como el caza líder de la formación "enemiga". Era hora de hacer su parte en esa locura y---

Una alarma destelló en la consola del Skull Uno y Rick giró la cabeza con perplejidad. Los sensores del caza habían detectado que un radar de control tiro lo había "iluminado" en ese preciso momento... pero no podía ser. Si su propio radar no estaba errado, el único caza que tenía remotamente cerca de las seis en punto era el de Karin Birkeland.

¿Entonces, cómo podía ser que---?

– _¡Hablo en serio, comandante!_ – estalló la voz de Karin a través de la red táctica, llenando de escalofríos a Rick. – _¡Usted vaya por ese avión!_

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, KARIN?!

La respuesta le llegó a Rick en la forma de una salva de cañonazos de 30 milímetros lanzada por el Veritech de la teniente Birkeland. Los disparos no estaban golpeando en el Skull Uno, para alivio supremo de Rick... pero sí estaban pasando lo bastante cerca del caza para que su piloto se viera forzado a realizar maniobras evasivas de urgencia.

El Skull Uno hizo un abrupto giro hacia estribor, descendiendo para perder altura y evadir mejor el ataque insólito de un caza "amigo"... y mientras su piloto estaba todavía alternando entre la incredulidad y la furia, la voz de Karin Birkeland volvió a hacerse sentir en la radio de a bordo del caza del comandante Hunter.

– _¡LE DIJE QUE HABLABA EN SERIO, SEÑOR!_

A aquella voz Rick pensó en responderle con una andanada de maldiciones y amenazas, pero desistió de ello cuando comprobó que el caza de Karin seguía colocado a sus "seis en punto".

Al fin y al cabo, razonó el piloto, tal vez esa demente de su subordinada no estaba tan lejos de la realidad... si seguían envueltos en esa escaramuza idiota con los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea, el avión cargado con el virus se escaparía.

Y las consecuencias de eso serían infinitamente peores que dejar que esa loca Birkeland ganara aquella ronda.

– ¡Tendremos una conversación muy seria cuando volvamos a la base, teniente Birkeland! – exclamó Rick por la red táctica antes de lanzar a su caza en picada para alejarlo lo antes posible del campo de batalla.

En cuanto Rick estuvo lo bastante lejos de la acción, dio máxima potencia a las turbinas del Veritech y lo lanzó en un renovado curso de intercepción... mientras detrás suyo, sus cuatro subordinados continuaban manteniendo una batalla extraña contra camaradas de armas.

En silencio, el comandante Rick Hunter rezó por los muchachos de su escuadrón... y deseó sólo poder volver a verlos cuando toda la locura quedara definitivamente atrás.

Por su parte, a bordo de su Veritech y a pesar de estar con todos los sentidos sobreexcitados por el combate que atravesaba, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland notó la partida del comandante Hunter y esbozó una sonrisa dura. Al menos ese desquiciado de su comandante de escuadrón había pensado para adelante alguna vez.

Ahora, mientras ellos se ocupaban de esos molestos de la Fuerza Aérea, tal vez el comandante pudiera hacerse cargo del avión que supuestamente debían interceptar...

– Bueno, eso ya está resuelto... – murmuró Karin con satisfacción, sólo para que el radar de su caza la llenara de súbita alarma. – ¡DEMONIOS!

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, un destello cegador lo iluminó todo y obligó a la joven piloto a cerrar los ojos. Luego, una explosión ensordecedora tronó en las cercanías.

Y mientras Karin Birkeland luchaba para recuperarse, su Veritech empezó a corcovear como un animal espantado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

*************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
**

* Segunda parte de las tres que componen este capítulo… ya estamos bien metidos en el nudo de todo este asunto.

* Aprovecho para informarles que mis conocimientos de computación y de otras cosas técnicas y científicas son escasos (y uso un término generoso), por lo que si encuentran algún error o bestialidad, les pido disculpas.

* Un poco de referencia visual, por si les interesa (los datos que figuran corresponden a las variantes de Macross y no de Robotech, pero lo que cuentan son las imágenes). Debido a ciertas restricciones, para ver las páginas tendrán que quitarles los espacios de separación a las direcciones… perdón por eso:

**Crucero clase ARMD ("Armor"):**  
http : // www . new - un - spacy . com / sdfmacross / armd . htm

**Destructor clase Oberth:**  
http : // www . new - un - spacy . com / sdfmacross / oberth . htm

**Avión de transporte VC-27 Tunny:**  
http : // www . new - un - spacy . com / sdfmacross / tunny . htm

**Caza de combate F-203:**  
http : // www . new - un - spacy . com / sdfmacross / dragonii . htm

* Como siempre, les quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios… y va mi agradecimiento especial a mis amigas, betas y camaradas de martirio Evi, Sara y Kats. ¡Un abrazo grande, colegas!

* ¡Mucha suerte para todos y nos veremos en dos semanas con la tercera y última parte del Capítulo 31!


	44. Capítulo 31 Tercera Parte

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXXI: Endlösung**

**(Tercera Parte)**

******************************************

**Jueves 18 de octubre de 2012**

Los soldados a uno y otro lado de la barricada portaban el mismo uniforme, empleaban las mismas armas y servían a la misma bandera, pero el destino o la mala intención de algún titiritero desconocido los había convertido en adversarios en ese mediodía de Nueva Macross.

De un lado de la barricada, un contingente armado al azar por soldados y policías militares resguardaba los accesos al SDF-1 detrás de parapetos improvisados y erizados de ametralladoras. Al frente de cada puesto de guardia, oficiales nerviosos y suboficiales tensos prestaban cuidadosa atención a la situación que se desarrollaba y aguardaban instrucciones de los altos oficiales acuartelados en la veterana fortaleza espacial, esperando que ellos a quienes debían respeto y obediencia supieran cómo sacarlos de aquel mal trance antes de que todo degenerara.

Del otro lado, los seiscientos oficiales, suboficiales y soldados de todo un batallón de Infantería del Ejército de la Tierra Unida estaban desplegados alrededor del Lago Gloval, apuntando sus propias armas a los puestos defensivos que cubrían los accesos a la fortaleza espacial. A diferencia de sus inverosímiles enemigos de ocasión, los soldados que "asediaban" al SDF-1 no estaban escondidos detrás de parapetos armados de apuro, sino que se resguardaban tras imponentes vehículos blindados de asalto, cuyos cañones y ametralladoras apuntaban en la misma dirección que los tiradores.

Media hora había pasado desde que los soldados de ese batallón habían llegado... media hora de tensión enervante entre soldados que tan sólo aquella mañana habían sido camaradas de armas.

Y no había ninguna respuesta.

Todo el perímetro de la Avenida del Lago estaba completamente cerrado por retenes militares y policiales. Detrás de los vallados, desesperados equipos de la prensa local trataban de averiguar qué podía haber pasado para que no sólo volviera a las calles el Ejército del GTU, sino para que esas mismas unidades rodearan al Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida como si estuvieran a punto de asaltarlo.

Sin embargo, en ese día los civiles eran simplemente espectadores ignorados. No había habido ninguna respuesta o informe desde el SDF-1 o desde el Centro de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... nada que pudiera calmar a las masas cada vez más inquietas o poner punto final a las delirantes especulaciones que invadían los medios de comunicación.

Nada de eso importaba para los soldados puestos en tan difícil situación. Todo lo que ellos hubieran necesitado era una simple idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, pero a excepción de las órdenes que habían puesto a los defensores a resguardar al SDF-1 contra cualquier amenaza y a los soldados de ese batallón de Infantería a sitiar la nave espacial "preventivamente", no había nada de información a disposición de las tropas.

Cada movimiento de cada lado era observado intensamente por docenas de ojos en ambos bandos... y aquellas personas no dejaban de preguntarse si aquel sería el momento en el que todo desembocaría en la masacre preanunciada.

Uno de esos movimientos estuvo muy cerca de desencadenar la tragedia.

Ocurrió cuando un oficial desembarcó de uno de los vehículos blindados, reconocido por los especialistas como un vehículo de comando por la cantidad de antenas de radio que llevaba en su techo. Ese oficial fue pronto acompañado por media docena de soldados armados, que lo siguieron y rodearon en todo el trayecto desde su vehículo de comando hasta uno de los puestos de defensa del SDF-1.

Aquel movimiento imprevisto provocó rápidas reacciones entre los defensores, y bastantes de ellos estuvieron bien cerca de hacer que sus amenazas se convirtieran en hechos. Por su parte, entre quienes escoltaban a aquel oficial también cundió la precaución de apuntar sus armas hacia los defensores del SDF-1, pero en ambos lados hubo gente para la que la cordura primó y que intervino para evitar que todo acabara en un baño de sangre.

El oficial del batallón llegó hasta el puesto defensivo más cercano, y el joven segundo teniente que mandaba el puesto se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al comprobar que el visitante era un coronel... y sus instintos por poco lo hacen adoptar una posición de firmes que se quedó simplemente en un saludo militar tenso y desconfiado, saludo que el coronel devolvió con idénticas emociones.

– ¿Quién es usted, teniente? – preguntó el coronel con ese tono que usan los coroneles cuando no quieren demoras o reticencias.

– Segundo teniente Federico Arroyo, Segundo Pelotón, Compañía A, Batallón 18 de Fusileros, señor – respondió inmediatamente el teniente, y el coronel sonrió aprobando la presteza del muchacho.

– Soy el coronel Nicolae Antonescu, al mando del Batallón 92 de Fusileros durante esta operación – se presentó el coronel. – Quiero que usted lleve el siguiente mensaje al personal al mando del SDF-1.

– Por supuesto, señor.

– Infórmeles que he recibido órdenes de las máximas autoridades militares a cargo de las Fuerzas durante la presente emergencia para asegurar al SDF-1 con mis tropas. Permaneceré en esta nave como responsable de la seguridad mientras estemos en esta situación.

– Señor, el almirante Gloval... – comenzó a decir el teniente Arroyo sólo para que el coronel Antonescu lo interrumpiera sin misericordia.

– Entiendo su situación, teniente, pero infórmele al almirante que estas órdenes no admiten dilación. Al mismo tiempo, infórmele que las órdenes que me trajeron a mí y al 92 de Fusileros aquí también establecen que cualquier resistencia será motivo para el uso de la fuerza.

El rostro del teniente Arroyo, y los rostros de cualquiera que estuviera en posición de escuchar ese intercambio, perdió todo color.

– Con eso en mente, comunique también que si en media hora no se le permita a mis tropas entrar al SDF-1, me veré forzado a abrir fuego contra las defensas y entrar por la fuerza, teniente Arroyo.

Tras terminar de hablar, Antonescu notó los ojos furiosos de los defensores de la nave... y también notó cómo las bocas de muchos fusiles de asalto apuntaban directamente hacia él. Sin embargo, el coronel no se podía dar el gusto de perder los estribos, de modo que se quedó quieto y firme, sin dejar de mirar al sorprendido teniente Arroyo, para quien todavía tenía algo más qué decirle.

– Vaya ahora mismo, teniente. Es una orden.

*************************************************

– Eso sería todo – dijo a modo de cierre el mayor Satori, mientras desde el escritorio el mayor Penhall asentía. – ¿Qué piensa, mayor?

Frente a ambos hombres, apoltronado en una silla pecaminosamente cómoda para sus rústicos hábitos de infante, el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk estudiaba a los otros dos oficiales de idéntico rango como si fueran criaturas de laboratorio. En varias ocasiones, durante los segundos que siguieron al cierre de la explicación que el mayor Andrew Satori le diera acerca de la "situación", Semyanchuk intentó decir algo, pero se detuvo justo antes de que las palabras se formaran... quizás porque sabía que no iban a ayudar en nada a la situación que todos ellos tenían que atravesar.

Por fin, el comandante del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida respiró profundamente y trató de sonar lo más calmo que pudo.

– ¿De veras lo quiere saber?

– Por favor, ahórrese los insultos – se adelantó Penhall a cualquier exabrupto.

– Créame que me cuesta – le contestó Semyanchuk con dureza, aunque se veía a todas luces que el comentario le había arrancado una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto el oficial del Ejército miró al joven mayor de la PMG. – Casi tanto como me cuesta creer esta historia demente que me ha contado, Satori.

Si bien Satori no dijo nada, su silencio fue más elocuente que mil palabras... y motivó al mayor Penhall a hacer un comentario resignado a su colega de la PMG.

– ¿Lo ve, mayor?

– Supongamos que tiene razón y que en esa fábrica están haciendo lo que usted dice que están haciendo – propuso Semyanchuk, cruzándose de brazos en su asiento y evitando que Satori contestara al chascarrillo de Penhall. – ¿Qué hará entonces? ¿Irá y la tomará así como así?

– Esa es la idea – asintió tranquilamente el mayor Satori.

– ¿Y usted está de acuerdo con esto, mayor Penhall? – preguntó el mayor del Ejército al jefe de la Base Aérea.

– No del todo – admitió Penhall, mirando de reojo a Satori antes de seguir con la respuesta. – Pero sí creo que hay algo muy raro dando vueltas... al menos, lo bastante raro para poner nerviosos a estos muchachos.

Semyanchuk miró a Satori sin dar a entender lo que estaba pensando, y luego volvió a hablar con el mayor de la Fuerza Aérea.

– ¿Les dará un avión?

Penhall asintió lentamente, midiendo sus gestos y palabras con exquisito cuidado.

– Tal vez.

– Sabe que no podrá hacerlo despegar sin mi acuerdo – declaró Semyanchuk a los dos oficiales. – Está en las órdenes que me trajeron a esta Base.

De mala gana, Penhall miró a Satori y respondió por los dos.

– Sí.

Entonces, el mayor del Ejército asintió y se reclinó pensativamente en su asiento, dejando a los otros dos oficiales en ascuas hasta que dijo sin mayor inconveniente:

– Necesitará dos aviones.

La sorpresa de Penhall y Satori fue grande ante ese non sequitur, y el propio Satori se ocupó de poner en palabras la repentina confusión.

– ¿Perdón?

– Tres, ahora que lo pienso – dijo tranquilo el mayor del Ejército. – Por lo menos, un avión de escolta.

Aún sin entender qué demonios quería decir Semyanchuk, el mayor Penhall carraspeó y miró detenidamente a su colega del Ejército.

– ¿Mayor?

– Uno para usted y sus matones de la PMG... y otro para un destacamento de mi batallón – explicó con total tranquilidad el comandante del 54 de Fusileros.

Una vez más el mayor Satori demostró su sorpresa de una manera muy poco diplomática y disimulada, especialmente considerando su posición como agente de la PMG.

– ¿Disculpe?

– ¿Piensa que voy a permitir que tome un avión y vaya a quién sabe donde así nomás? – replicó Semyanchuk con un tono que iba de lo incrédulo a lo divertido. – Olvídelo, Satori, irá con algunos de mis hombres...

El mayor Satori hizo un nuevo intento de protestar, pero ante la determinación que podía ver en Semyanchuk, decidió que tal cosa no iba a conseguir mejores resultados, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y admitir la realidad de la mejor manera posible.

– Mientras más, mejor.

En ese preciso instante, tres golpes tronaron en la puerta de madera de la oficina, interrumpiendo la discusión.

– Permiso – pidió una voz respetuosa desde el otro lado de la puerta, y al reconocerla, el mayor Semyanchuk se ocupó (con la venia tácita de Penhall) de atender la llamada.

– ¿Quién es?

– Capitán Daniel Shelby, Compañía B, señor.

Semyanchuk sonrió a medias, como si supiera algo que el resto no podía ni imaginar.

– Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y el capitán Daniel Shelby entró en la oficina. El joven oficial se vio algo cohibido ante todos esos superiores presentes, pero no se dejó intimidar y tras reconocer con una venia a todos ellos, se colocó frente al comandante del 54 de Infantería.

– ¿Qué pasa, capitán? – inquirió Semyanchuk, y Shelby se puso en posición de firmes.

– Ya hemos asignado personal a las patrullas móviles y establecimos turnos de guardia en los puestos fijos de defensa, señor.

– ¿Algún problema hasta ahora? – quiso saber el mayor.

Shelby sacudió la cabeza.

– Ninguno, señor.

– Excelente – dijo el mayor con completa satisfacción antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema. – ¿Dan, quieres hacerte cargo de ésta?

La confusión en el rostro del joven oficial fue más que evidente... y llegó al punto de lo caricaturesco.

– ¿Perdón?

– Un contingente a Denver – explicó el comandante del 54 de Fusileros, señalando luego al oficial de la PMG. – Irás de niñera de Satori y sus amigos. Supongo que el mayor te explicará muy bien de qué se trata todo este merengue... ¿o no, mayor?

De mala gana, aunque admirablemente disimulada, el mayor Satori asintió.

– Sí.

La pelota estaba una vez más en manos del capitán Daniel Shelby. La presión de ser el centro de atención fue muy poderosa, incluso para alguien como Shelby. Finalmente, las dudas, consideraciones y reflexiones quedaron a un lado y el capitán Shelby se enfrentó una vez más a lo que su deber le exigía... quizás no supiera del todo lo que ocurría, pero confiaba en el mayor Semyanchuk casi ciegamente...

– Si usted lo dice, señor... entonces iré – dijo finalmente Shelby, para alivio de todos los demás.

Satisfecho hasta lo indecible, el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk estrechó con brutal fuerza la mano de Shelby.

– Perfecto – dijo satisfecho el mayor Satori. – ¿Quién se ocupará de la escolta?

Sólo hubo silencio entre los tres oficiales... cada uno de ellos esperaba que fuera alguno de los otros el que propusiera un nombre, pero ninguno dio el paso.

Y ninguno de ellos lo haría, salvo el cuarto hombre presente en aquella sala, un recién llegado que no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo si las cosas andaban tan mal como parecían andar.

– ¿Puedo sugerir a alguien, señores? – dijo el capitán Shelby en el tono más respetuoso que pudo lograr.

Tras mirar a sus dos colegas y recibir asentimientos silenciosos, el mayor Penhall se hizo cargo de atender la propuesta de Shelby.

– Con gusto, capitán.

– El primer teniente Max Sterling, del Skull – propuso sin dudarlo el capitán Shelby, pero para su sorpresa el mayor Penhall sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente.

– No niego que sea una buena idea, pero el teniente Sterling tiene que hacerse cargo de su escuadrón en ausencia del comandante Hunter, y...

– Si me disculpa, señor, si esta misión es tan importante como parece ser, vamos a necesitar a uno de nuestros mejores pilotos para proveer la cobertura aérea – argumentó Shelby sin importar que estuviera interrumpiendo a un oficial superior. – Especialmente en medio de este desastre.

– Tiene razón – reconoció Penhall tras pensarlo convenientemente bien por algunos segundos, y aunque notó en el rostro de Satori que había llegado a idénticas conclusiones, no se privó de dejarlo en claro con términos más jocosos. – Me parece que tendrá que explicar todo una vez más, Satori.

Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, el mayor de la PMG asintió lentamente, y Shelby no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– En ese caso, sugiero que nos apuremos – propuso el mayor Semyanchuk a los dos otros mayores. – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

– ¿Tiempo para qué?

– Para que llegue el otro batallón.

El ánimo en la oficina colapsó como si una bomba atómica hubiera estallado en el cuarto vecino, y todos los presentes se miraron azorados, tratando de procesar la inesperada revelación arrojada por Semyanchuk.

– ¿Otro batallón? – preguntó Penhall como si no hubiera escuchado bien, mientras Satori fulminaba con la mirada a Semyanchuk y le lanzaba una dura pregunta.

– ¿Cuándo pensaba decirnos esto, mayor Semyanchuk?

El corpulento mayor del Ejército parecía incluso divertido en medio de la pesadumbre, y su respuesta vino acompañada por una encogida de hombros impecable.

– Intenté, pero ustedes dos me ahogaron con toda su cháchara de un plan para exterminar a los Zentraedi...

Sin malgastar tiempo que ya no tenían en reproches inútiles que no iban a resolver el problema, el mayor Penhall suspiró y murmuró algo ininteligible antes de dirigirse una vez más al comandante del 54 de Fusileros.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Semyanchuk se irguió en su asiento y miró directamente a los ojos del comandante de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

– Me avisaron que el batallón llegaría aquí entre una y dos horas después que el mío – dijo finalmente el oficial del Ejército.

Silencio.

Hubo miradas de preocupación e inquietud entre Penhall y Satori, mientras los dos sopesaban aquel último y terrible dato que Semyanchuk les había hecho saber. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos oficiales dejó que eso interfiriera en nada excepto en la medida en que pudiera forzarlos a acelerar los detalles de la misión improvisada que trataban de organizar.

– Eso nos da... – aventuró Satori, pero fue el capitán Shelby quien revisó su reloj de pulsera y no perdió tiempo en pasar el dato a sus superiores.

– Media hora.

– Y su capitán Fredericks aún no ha llegado – comentó Penhall, mirando de reojo a un Andrew Satori que no se arredró ante el desafío implícito.

– Más razón para apresurarnos con lo que sí podemos hacer – replicó el mayor de la PMG.

Si por unos segundos todo hizo pensar que el mayor Penhall acabaría trenzándose a golpes con su colega de la PMG, bastó con una simple media sonrisa para que la tensión se disipara en esa oficina.

– Siendo así las cosas, llamaré al teniente Sterling – dijo resuelto el mayor Penhall mientras tomaba el teléfono de su escritorio para hacer esa llamada. – Y después veré qué escuadrón nos puede prestar un par de transportes de manera urgente.

– Capitán, quiero que le diga al capitán Vorland que me preste a su Segundo Pelotón, ¿entendió? – le ordenó el mayor Semyanchuk al capitán Shelby mientras su colega de la Fuerza Aérea se ocupaba de la llamada. – Después vuelva aquí de inmediato.

La venia de Shelby no pudo ser más precisa y perfecta.

– Sí, señor.

Y mientras Shelby abandonaba la oficina a la carrera para cumplir las órdenes del comandante del batallón, y éste último se dejaba hundir en el sillón de la oficina como si todo el peso del día se le hiciera insoportable, el mayor Michael Penhall miró al joven y severo oficial de la PMG que estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y se encogió de hombros, como si dejara todo en manos del destino.

– Bueno, Satori... esto parece estar empezando a marchar.

Satori asintió y se quedó mirando la puerta que en su retirada Shelby había dejado abierta, pero ni sus pensamientos ni sus palabras tenían nada que ver con esa puerta... sino con otros asuntos más acuciantes.

– Gracias al Cielo.

*************************************************

– Se acabó el tiempo... – murmuró el capitán Gaumont en medio del silencio atroz del puente del Armor-04.

Nadie hubiera osado discutirle al capitán, primero porque la realidad era innegable: el plazo que el capitán Edward Travis, comandante del destructor espacial _UES Amundsen_, les había otorgado para que se rindieran ya estaba completamente agotado. Y en segundo lugar, todos los oficiales, suboficiales y tripulantes de servicio en el puente del crucero espacial estaban demasiado inquietos por lo que se veía venir como para atreverse a hacer algún comentario que el capitán no hubiera pedido.

Allá en la lejanía, a través de las ventanas reforzadas que separaban al puente de mando del vacío del espacio, las siluetas del _Amundsen_ y de su nave gemela _Deidamia_ se veían amenazantes en su sitio, con sus inmensos cañones apuntando al Armor-04, mientras la Tierra aparecía como un fondo extrañamente pacífico para el drama que amenazaba con desatarse.

Desde la silla que le habían asignado cerca de la consola táctica y del sitial del capitán, la comandante Lisa Hayes veía toda la situación de manera curiosamente desapasionada... como si ella fuera una simple observadora completamente ajena e inmune a los hechos que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos.

Estaba en el Puente de mando de una nave que no era la suya, viendo a una tripulación que ella apenas conocía enfrentándose a una crisis de enormes proporciones, que amenazaba con hacerlos disparar contra otras naves de la Tierra Unida... y todo lo que Lisa podía pensar era que esa no era su tripulación.

Diego Sanabria no era Claudia Grant, y ni Hannah Rosenfeld ni Fareed al-Bakr eran como Sammie, Kim o Vanessa... o ella misma.

Y el capitán Robert Gaumont no era como el capitán, ahora almirante, Henry Gloval.

Era curioso verse en esa situación, peleando con una tripulación extraña en una nave que le era ajena, pero Lisa ya estaba acostumbrada a esas curiosidades de la vida militar.

– ¡Mensaje del _Amundsen_, señor! – exclamó la teniente Rosenfeld desde la estación de comunicaciones, trayendo la atención de Lisa a las vicisitudes de la realidad.

– Pues escuchémoslo, Hannah... – dijo el capitán Gaumont.

Diligentemente, la teniente Rosenfeld operó sus controles y en menos tiempo de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, la transmisión del otro destructor comenzó a escucharse por los altoparlantes del puente del Armor-04.

– _Armor-04, aquí _Amundsen – proclamaba la voz tensa del capitán Travis. – _El plazo ha terminado. Desactiven sus sistemas ECM y aguarden la llegada de una delegación de mis oficiales._

El capitán Gaumont no necesitó de mucho tiempo para tener lista una respuesta; sólo requirió que la teniente Rosenfeld le confirmara, asentimiento mediante, que el enlace con el _Amundsen_ era de dos vías, luego de lo cual tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a contestar la amenaza del capitán Travis.

– _Amundsen_, aquí Armor-04, negativo, no cumpliremos con esas instrucciones.

Al igual que los otros oficiales en el puente, la comandante Lisa Hayes creía que Gaumont iba a abundar más en su respuesta... por lo que compartió su sorpresa y su pavor cuando notó que el capitán del crucero espacial se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y reclinarse en la silla del puente una vez que terminó su escueta contestación.

Al paso de los segundos, el aire se congeló en el puente del crucero, pero el frío ni siquiera había comenzado a hacerse sentir en el personal de servicio hasta que la respuesta del capitán Travis llegó a sus oídos... y cada una de sus palabras destilaba una irritación apenas contenida por la formalidad militar.

– _Capitán Gaumont, le recuerdo que mis órdenes contemplan abrir fuego si persisten en su negativa._

Lejos de mostrarse intimidado, Gaumont prácticamente ni se alteró; continuó sentado en su silla, alternando entre vistazos a las pantallas más cercanas y largas vistas al espacio a través de las ventanas del puente.

Así, entre la aparente calma de Gaumont y los inversamente proporcionales escalofríos de los demás oficiales del puente de la nave, iban pasando los últimos minutos de gracia que el capitán Travis le había dado al Armor-04.

Lisa veía detenidamente al comandante Sanabria, al teniente al-Bakr y a la teniente Rosenfeld, o a algunos de los otros oficiales y suboficiales de servicio, y en sus rostros veía la misma inquietud, el mismo temor inconfesable a lo que el destino les iba a deparar... pero también veía la misma determinación y entrega que ella había observado en tantas ocasiones en los rostros de Claudia, Sammie, Kim y Vanessa...

Y en el capitán Gaumont, Lisa vio un estilo de mando que si bien era considerablemente distinto al que Henry Gloval había empleado, no dejaba de parecerse en muchos aspectos a lo que el viejo capitán del SDF-1 había puesto en práctica.

De pronto y de manera extraña dada la situación, Lisa se imaginó al almirante Gloval y al capitán Gaumont enfrentados en un juego de ajedrez... y eso bastó para arrancarle una sonrisa que afortunadamente pasó desapercibida para el resto de la tripulación del crucero espacial.

– _Última advertencia, capitán..._ – volvió a decir la voz del capitán Travis, combinando advertencia y lamento en esas tres palabras.

El capitán Gaumont no articuló palabra.

Ante el silencio del capitán, el comandante Sanabria trató cortésmente de arrancarle una respuesta... para lo cual tuvo que esforzarse por no dejarse llevar por la tensión del momento.

– ¿Capitán?

– _Amundsen_, aquí Armor-04... – dijo en ese instante el capitán Gaumont, sin quedar claro si contestaba por Sanabria o por propia voluntad. – Lo lamento entonces.

Con un gesto rotundo, el capitán ordenó a la teniente Rosenfeld que cortara la comunicación, y la oficial acató la orden al instante.

Después, Robert Gaumont se recostó en el asiento y esperó a lo que estaba por venir.

Lisa Hayes también esperaba con aliento entrecortado el siguiente paso de la crisis... y ese siguiente paso no tardó en llegar.

Un destello cegador iluminó el puente del crucero espacial, forzando a muchos de los presentes a cubrirse los ojos mientras la intensa luz blanquecina lo bañara todo. A los destellos le siguieron algunos leves estremecimientos en el casco de la nave, nada muy intenso pero sí lo bastante notable como para hacer que algunos de los tripulantes buscaran algo de qué sujetarse.

Terminado aquel "espectáculo" de luz y sonidos, el capitán Gaumont se irguió en su asiento y buscó al primer oficial de la nave, que estaba firme en su consola de trabajo.

– ¿Daños? – quiso saber con preocupación el capitán del Armor-04.

– Ninguno, señor – contestó con alivio el comandante Sanabria. – Parece haber sido un disparo de advertencia.

– Devolvámosles con la misma moneda – repuso Gaumont para entonces dirigirse al oficial táctico de la nave. – Quiero doble salva de advertencia entre el _Amundsen_ y el _Deidamia_, señor al-Bakr.

Con su acostumbrada eficiencia, el oficial táctico preparó las baterías de energía del crucero para que estuvieran listas y a la espera, lo que no le llevó más de unos cuantos segundos... aún a pesar de sus dedos nerviosos.

– Listo y a su orden, señor – anunció finalmente el teniente al-Bakr.

Los ojos de todo el Puente de mando del Armor-04 se clavaron entonces en la figura severa e imperturbable del capitán Gaumont, y todos los que estaban en el puente aguardaron tensamente la orden que impartiría el capitán en cuestión de segundos.

Y el momento de la orden llegó.

– ¡Fuego!

El inmenso crucero se estremeció con el disparo de sus potentes cañones de energía, y un par de nuevos destellos gemelos surcaron el negro espacio por delante de la nave a la velocidad de la luz... hasta que atravesaron el limitado espacio que separaba a los destructores espaciales _Amundsen_ y _Deidamia_, sin tocarlos, pero dejando en claro que pudieron haberlo hecho sin inconvenientes.

El espectáculo fascinó a Lisa Hayes de una manera morbosa... tanto poder de destrucción y muerte no podía verse tan hermoso a los ojos.

La preocupación de Lisa volvió a enfocarse en la realidad. Gaumont había demostrado que no iba a ceder... y que iba a pagar con la misma moneda. Si bien ella podía apreciar el gesto de fortaleza, en el fondo cabía preguntarse en qué medida haría más difícil que se resolviera aquella crisis imprevista... o si incluso había puesto a la crisis más allá de cualquier solución factible.

Con inquietud, ella miró al capitán de la nave y carraspeó para que él dejara de mirar las siluetas de los dos destructores espaciales.

– ¿Cree que hayamos logrado algo? – quiso saber ella, y Gaumont se encogió de hombros en su asiento.

– Esperemos que sí...

Ante eso, Lisa no pudo sino sumarse al sentimiento y resignarse a que, al igual que en todo lo que venía ocurriendo en ese día delirante, el tiempo tendría la respuesta final.

Ella pensó en decir algo más, de no ser porque una voz se alzó atrayendo toda la atención hacia su dueño.

– Están cargando nuevamente sus cañones, capitán – informó el oficial de sensores, quien luego se volvió hacia el capitán con espanto en la mirada. – ¡Disparan otra vez!

Entre el anuncio del oficial de sensores y el momento del impacto no pasaron más de dos segundos.

El casco del crucero se sacudió fenomenalmente, arrojando a hombres, mujeres y cosas por todas partes. El ulular de las alarmas fue insoportable, y agónicos y espantosos sonidos provenientes de toda la nave helaron la sangre de la tripulación. Algunas pantallas del puente murieron por culpa de cortocircuitos, y un molesto humo blanco empezó a esparcirse por el reducido y claustrofóbico ambiente del puente de mando.

Lisa Hayes sabía lo que era estar en una nave que había recibido un impacto enemigo, pero nunca jamás se acostumbraría a ello, si por "acostumbrarse" se entendía no estar aterrada a cada segundo. Para la tripulación del Armor-04, empero, debía ser la primera vez que recibían el disparo de un enemigo... y si eso ya era malo de por sí, sufrir esos daños a causa de una nave "amiga" sólo debía empeorar las cosas hasta lo indecible.

Lisa lo comprobó con sólo ver las expresiones sorprendidas y atemorizadas de los tripulantes de servicio en el puente, para quienes el desconcierto reinaba supremo.

Esforzando la voz en medio del caos, el capitán Gaumont buscó al comandante Sanabria y le hizo un pedido terminante.

– ¡REPORTE DE DAÑOS!

– Impactos directos en la cubierta D, secciones 15, 18, 22 y 29 – contestó el comandante Sanabria, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por sobre el caos. – La sección 22 está expuesta al espacio y ha sido sellada para evitar despresurización del resto de la cubierta.

Gaumont asintió, pero su rostro se ensombreció inmediatamente.

– ¿Bajas?

– Hay algunos heridos, señor – dijo apesadumbrado el primer oficial. – Todavía esperamos reportes más claros...

Las alarmas continuaban sonando por todos lados y Gaumont no vio ninguna necesidad de retener a Sanabria cuando el primer oficial podía ocuparse de algún deber más útil. Sin más por hacer por el momento, el capitán volvió a hundirse en la silla y a meditar, sin darse cuenta de que se había convertido en una isla de calma en medio del desquicio del puente.

Lisa lo había notado... y con eso también había notado que el capitán del Armor-04 compartía con Henry Gloval su habitual calma y sangre fría.

En ese momento, el interés de Lisa, combinado con una saludable dosis de preocupación por su integridad física en medio de la batalla, la hizo volver a aventurar una pregunta al capitán del crucero espacial.

– ¿Qué hará, capitán?

La mirada que le dedicó entonces el veterano capitán del Armor-04 hubiera bastado para reducir a los destructores espaciales a pedazos de metal del tamaño de una moneda.

– Castigarlos, desde luego – contestó Gaumont como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y entonces volvió a ocuparse del oficial táctico. – Señor al-Bakr... prepare nuevas salvas. Dispare contra secciones de sus cascos que sepamos que están sin personal.

Esta vez, empero, el oficial táctico no se lanzó a cumplir la orden del capitán al instante, sino que se volvió para ver a Gaumont con inquietud en la expresión. Quizás el muchacho estaba algo asustado, pensaba Lisa mientras veía la silenciosa tensión en el rostro de al-Bakr. Quizás estaba reticente a dispararle a otros seres humanos, aún cuando éstos últimos habían abierto fuego contra su nave... o quizás estaba demasiado abrumado por la situación como para pensar claramente.

Aunque en un nivel emocional Lisa no podía culparlo, en un nivel profesional ella comenzó a preocuparse por lo que podía suceder si actitudes como las de al-Bakr comenzaban a extenderse... por lo que la comandante Hayes se irguió y esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba el capitán Gaumont.

– ¿Capitán? – preguntó el oficial táctico, casi como si buscara una confirmación de aquellas órdenes.

– Las bahías de carga ventrales serían una buena opción, teniente – fue todo lo que contestó el capitán en voz alta, pues el tono de su voz y su expresión agregaron un "hágalo de inmediato" que nadie pudo pasar por alto.

No hubo confirmación de la orden... y la misma orden tampoco se cumplió. No pasaron tres segundos y Gaumont ya estaba volviendo a ver a su oficial táctico, esta vez con una furia en el rostro que no podía contenerse.

– ¿Algún problema, teniente? – inquirió el capitán en un tono tan tranquilo que desentonaba con el caos de aquella "batalla" espacial.

– N-no, señor – reaccionó entonces el teniente al-Bakr, quien ya tenía claro que el tiempo de dudas y recelos había terminado definitivamente.

Gaumont le devolvió una sonrisa dura.

– Entonces dispare.

Ya sin más opción, el teniente al-Bakr se inclinó sobre su consola y rápidamente se ocupó de hacer que los cañones principales del crucero dispararan a los blancos señalados por el capitán.

Segundos después, dos poderosos disparos de la batería principal del Armor-04 hicieron temblar al crucero espacial al tiempo que se internaban en el espacio... impactando luego contra sus dos blancos, apenas un segundo después de ser disparados.

Todos en el puente del Armor-04 pudieron ver las explosiones tremendas en los cascos de las dos naves a las que se enfrentaban... todos pudieron imaginar a sus contrapartes de los destructores espaciales enfrentándose al mismo caos y a los daños provocados por algunas de las armas más letales imaginadas por el ser humano. Y todos se preguntaban, en privado o casi en palabra, cuántas vidas habían segado las armas de su nave espacial.

Era una batalla espantosa, aquella que tenían que librar. Una batalla que nadie quería pelear... y que todos hubieran dado lo que fuera para no tener que combatir.

El silencio que siguió a la comprobación de los impactos en las otras dos naves fue roto al cabo de unos segundos por el comandante Sanabria, que tenía la mirada clavada en los datos que su pantalla le estaba mostrando.

– Golpes directos en sus bahías de carga... tienen pérdidas de presión y están ventilando atmósfera, señor.

– Eso los calmará un poco – observó Lisa y Gaumont asintió lentamente.

– Así es, comandante...

Y en ese momento, un nuevo grito los trajo de vuelta al medio de esa batalla absurda.

– ¡DISPARAN NUEVAMENTE!

*************************************************

Era aún más siniestro que lo que su reputación daba a entender.

El joven oficial que estaba en posición de firmes frente a él era alto y delgado, con una cara vagamente triangular dominada por una nariz bastante larga y unos fríos ojos azules. Su uniforme de la Policía Militar Global era impecable, sin la menor señal de arrugas o maltratos, y su porte general era demasiado preciso como para no ser considerado un estereotipo.

Si de por sí parecía más un burócrata de uniforme que un oficial de Fuerzas Especiales, la docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes y vestidos con el uniforme de combate negro de los equipos de operaciones especiales de la PMG le quitaban esa impresión. En semejante compañía, el hombre parecía un mafioso rodeado de guardaespaldas, un hombre que no necesitaba ser violento en el trato o en la palabra porque para eso tenía a sus matones.

A pesar de todo eso, ni el mayor Andrew Satori de la Policía Militar Global, ni el mayor Michael Penhall de la Fuerza Aérea, ni el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk o el capitán Daniel Shelby del Ejército, o el primer teniente Maximilian Sterling de las Fuerzas Espaciales se veían demasiado asustados por el recién llegado y su compañía. A lo sumo, la emoción predominante era de disgusto por el retraso, pues el oficial y sus acompañantes habían tardado bastante tiempo que ellos no tenían si querían emprender la operación que tenían en mente.

Naturalmente, el deber de reprender la demora recayó en el oficial superior de la rama a la que pertenecían los recién llegados.

– Ya era hora, capitán Fredericks – dijo en un tono de sutil reproche el mayor Satori.

Apenas disimulando su molestia al verse reprochado, el capitán Alan Fredericks adoptó una postura de despreocupación ante la observación de su superior. A pesar del rango, Fredericks no estaba acostumbrado a recibir reprimendas de parte de pilotos de escritorio como el tal Satori, y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en demostrarlo con su tono.

– Lo siento, señor. Hubo algunos problemas para llegar a la Base.

Satori entrecerró los ojos y contuvo una mueca de disgusto. Iba a ser una misión difícil.

– ¿Qué clase de problemas? – quiso saber el mayor.

– Todo el Ejército está moviéndose, imagine lo que eso hace al tránsito – se limitó a contestar el capitán Fredericks en un tono que no ocultaba su propia irritación a causa de esas demoras, pero después cambió a un tema más profesional. – ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes, señor?

El mayor Satori prefirió responder a la pregunta de Fredericks con una pregunta propia; si conocía bien al brigadier Aldershot, podía jurar con su vida que el director general de la PMG le había dado a Fredericks un buen detalle de la misión antes de enviarlo a la Base Aérea.

– ¿Sus hombres están listos para embarcar en un vuelo?

– Sí, señor.

– Perfecto – respondió Satori para después volverse hacia el mayor Penhall. – ¿Alguien puede llevar al capitán y a sus acompañantes a los aviones una vez que terminemos aquí?

El comandante de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross no tardó en encontrar a alguien para enviar de "voluntario" en esa tarea.

– ¡Sargento Wong!

Un corpulento suboficial de rostro inescrutable se plantó frente a Penhall e hizo un saludo militar, comprendiendo a la perfección la orden que Penhall no tuvo que decir con palabras.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Sin embargo, antes de que el sargento Wong pudiera llevar a Fredericks y a sus fuerzas especiales, el capitán de la PMG notó la presencia de un contingente de soldados del Ejército equipados para el combate, sentados en algunos asientos de aquella sala. Los soldados del Ejército estaban haciendo las revisiones finales a sus equipos y armas, marcando un contraste atroz entre su fuerza bruta y el estilo más sutil de los miembros del equipo de Fuerzas Especiales que Fredericks había traído consigo.

– ¿Quiénes son los musculosos? – inquirió Fredericks en un tono demasiado alto y despectivo.

Las palabras de Fredericks no pasaron inadvertidas para los del Ejército, y las miradas feas y duras que los soldados lanzaron fueron replicadas con otras miradas de igual tenor por parte de los agentes de la PMG.

– Sus compañeros de trabajo para esta misión, capitán – respondió Satori en un tono que dejaba en claro que ya no toleraría más peculiaridades verbales del líder del equipo de fuerzas especiales. – Haría bien en tratarlos con respeto.

– Desde luego, mayor – contestó el capitán Fredericks a regañadientes, y Satori ya no ocultó su satisfacción antes de pasar a otro tema.

– Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos organizar la partida---

Una interrupción cortó a Satori antes de poder terminar la primera frase, y el mayor de la PMG notó (no sin disgusto) que el responsable de la interrupción era el capitán Fredericks.

– Una pregunta, señor.

– Adelante, capitán.

– Si no entendí mal, tal vez se trate de un blanco hostil – dijo el capitán de la PMG, mientras sentía que los otros oficiales presentes no lo miraban precisamente con aprecio. – ¿Habrá alguna clase de protección en el vuelo?

– El teniente Sterling proveerá la escolta – contestó Satori, señalando con la mano al joven y aniñado piloto de combate.

El capitán Fredericks miró de reojo a Max Sterling y la manera en que frunció su ceño le dio un aire de disgusto a su fino rostro.

– ¿Él solo? – dijo con tono dudoso Fredericks, y sólo un rápido gesto del capitán Shelby detuvo a Max de ir a las manos con el oficial de la PMG.

En lugar de eso, Max Sterling simplemente sonrió con despreocupación y le devolvió una pregunta irónica al arrogante capitán de Fuerzas Especiales.

– ¿Necesita algo más, capitán?

– No – negó Fredericks en un tono más normal, pues la reprobación en las expresiones de los otros oficiales ya era intolerable. – Sólo prudencia.

Max se dio por satisfecho y se llamó a silencio, dándole al mayor Satori la oportunidad de volver a tratar el planeamiento de la misión ante una audiencia ya más tranquila.

– En fin, como iba diciendo...

La exposición de Satori se prolongó por espacio de veinte minutos, cubriendo todos los puntos principales de la operación a la entera satisfacción de los oficiales presentes, quienes no se privaron de intervenir con preguntas de todo tipo. Terminada la presentación, todos los oficiales partieron raudos a cumplir con sus partes de la misión, y en cierto momento, el teniente Sterling se encontró acompañado por el capitán Dan Shelby.

– Qué tipo más simpático – gruñó el joven oficial del Ejército, indicando con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza al capitán Alan Fredericks, quien iba con el resto del equipo de fuerzas especiales detrás del sargento Wong.

Sterling vio cómo el oficial de la PMG se alejaba y se encogió de hombros.

– Me alegro de no ser yo quien tiene que trabajar con él.

– Sterling, estás comprándote una paliza – advirtió Shelby, a lo que Max respondió riéndose.

– Con la esposa que tengo, sería una bendición.

– Hablando de ella... – aprovechó Shelby para cambiar de tema, mirando hacia ambos lados con interés. – ¿Donde está?

– No lo sé, pero---

A las corridas apareció entonces un aterrado aeronáutico de segunda clase, pasando casi a los codazos entre Max y Shelby en su afán por llegar al mayor Penhall, quien caminaba algunos cuantos pasos por delante en compañía del mayor Semyanchuk.

– ¡SEÑOR! – gritó el enlistado apenas tuvo cerca al comandante de la Base Aérea.

– ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber al instante Penhall, mientras Semyanchuk se ponía instintivamente en guardia.

El aterrado aeronáutico señaló con insistencia un ventanal cercano, hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca temblorosa.

– ¡Más tropas!

Inmediatamente todos los oficiales corrieron hacia ese ventanal, que les daba una vista privilegiada del frente de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

Y lo que vieron los aterró.

Además de las tropas del 54 de Fusileros ya apostadas en distintos lugares del predio, por fuera del perímetro de la base había una increíble cantidad de transportes de tropas y vehículos utilitarios, apostados cual ejército que está por lanzar un asedio. Ya había algunos cuantos soldados bajando de los transportes y colocándose en posición, mientras un pequeño pero nutrido grupo concentrado cerca de uno de los vehículos parecía corresponder al personal de mando de aquel batallón.

Todos estaban vestidos con uniformes de combate, lo cual distaba de ser una buena señal para Penhall, Satori, Semyanchuk y el resto de los militares concentrados en la Base Aérea.

– Bueno, supongo que llegaron... – murmuró sin pensarlo el mayor Penhall.

– Eso parece – replicó el mayor Semyanchuk. – Si me disculpa, mayor, iré a desplegar a mis tropas para defender la Base.

El comandante de la Base Aérea sonrió y asintió.

– Se lo agradezco.

Antes de partir, Semyanchuk giró y miró directamente a Dan Shelby para darle una orden.

– Capitán Shelby, siga usted con el planeamiento de la misión.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Semyanchuk partió y Penhall avanzó hasta encontrarse con algunos de sus subordinados directos, con quienes inmediatamente empezó a conferenciar sobre cómo enfrentar este nuevo inconveniente.

Mientras tanto, Dan y Max seguían mirando por la ventana lo que ocurría en el exterior de la base.

– Cielos... – suspiró Max. – Como si las cosas no estuvieran bastante complicadas...

De parte de Shelby, en cambio, sólo hubo una única palabra dicha en un tono tan preocupado que hubiera asustado a quien estuviera prestándole atención.

– Sterling...

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el teniente Sterling sin ponerse a pensar qué pudo haber tenido tan preocupado a su amigo.

Ya bien pronto se enteraría.

– ¿Esa no es tu esposa?

La reacción de Max fue, al principio, extrañamente tranquila, como si no entendiera del todo lo que su amigo había querido decirle, pero eso fue hasta que vio en la dirección que Shelby estaba señalando.

Allá en el amplio espacio que había entre el edificio principal de la Base y el puesto de entrada, sólo había una persona moviéndose. Una joven mujer de cabello verde y uniforme de color levemente purpurado, que caminaba resueltamente hacia el puesto de entrada, como si marchara sola a enfrentar a aquella demostración de poder del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Y la sangre de Max se le fue a los pies.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó incrédulo Max al comprobar que esa figura era, en efecto, la de su esposa. – ¡MIRIYA!

*************************************************

Aquel batallón estaba al mando de un coronel que podía ser considerado como de la "vieja escuela": un oficial que daba órdenes y esperaba que éstas fueran obedecidas sin dilación alguna. El coronel estaba acostumbrado a mandar su batallón con precisión milimétrica, y hasta el momento sus subordinados se habían ajustado a su método de comando sin ningún problema serio.

El batallón llegó a las puertas de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross exactamente en el momento en que el coronel había planeado llegar, pero la única muestra visible de satisfacción que expresó fue una fugaz media sonrisa segundos después de que su Hummer personal se detuviera a las puertas de la Base, seguido por todo el parque de vehículos del batallón.

El coronel ya estaba de pie y listo para avanzar hacia el puesto de entrada cuando se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver.

Una solitaria mujer de uniforme caminaba a su encuentro. Era una joven de cabello y ojos verdes y expresión seria y tenaz en el rostro... pero lo que de verdad llamó poderosamente la atención del coronel fue que la susodicha oficial se veía claramente embarazada. Y de varios meses, si el tamaño del vientre no lo engañaba.

Pero la sorpresa mayor para el coronel llegó cuando vio cómo la oficial, a quien ya pudo reconocer como Miriya Parino-Sterling, se plantó de lleno en la entrada de la base y se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición... que casualmente bloqueaba el acceso de las tropas del coronel a la Base Aérea.

– Hágase a un lado, teniente – ladró el coronel, esforzándose por sonar con autoridad en medio del ruido. – Tengo órdenes de hacerme cargo de esta Base.

La respuesta de Miriya fue tan simple e indiscutible como la mirada verde que le lanzó al coronel.

– No – dijo ella sin prestarse a debate alguno.

Frente a ella, el coronel que mandaba aquella unidad de Infantería había adquirido un tono rojo en el rostro que contrastaba visiblemente con su boina y su uniforme camuflado de combate. A su lado, sus subordinados lo miraban con creciente aprehensión, como quien ve algo inestable que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

– Teniente, esto no es una discusión – advirtió el coronel.

– Perfecto – se limitó a contestar Miriya, sin desviar ni la mirada ni su cuerpo. – No estoy discutiendo con usted. Sólo le digo lo que es.

– ¡Teniente, le ordeno que se retire de aquí!

Si el coronel había dado un paso para ponerse más cerca de Miriya y así lograr algún efecto intimidatorio, la manera simple y despreocupada con que la oficial Zentraedi dio su propio paso eliminó cualquier ilusión que el coronel pudiera haber albergado sobre intimidar a Miriya Parino-Sterling.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de todo un puesto de guardia de policías militares y personal de la Base, por no decir de todo un batallón de Infantería del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, la segunda teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling se corrió algunos mechones de cabello que el viento había arrojado sobre su rostro y clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en los del coronel, para después lanzarle una respuesta lapidaria y calma a la vez.

– No recuerdo que usted esté en mi cadena de mando, coronel.

Esta vez nada pudo detener la irritación del coronel. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto y de odio, el oficial miró de reojo a dos de sus oficiales y señaló a Miriya con un dedo iracundo.

– ¡Arresten a esta mujer! – bramó el oficial, y dos de sus subordinados respondieron al llamado con presteza.

– Póngame un dedo encima y le juro que se lo haré tragar – advirtió Miriya al coronel, aunque sus ojos iban y venían entre los dos oficiales que intentarían arrestarla.

Estos oficiales tuvieron un segundo de cruda reflexión, pero decidieron que al fin y al cabo no podrían esperar demasiado de una mujer que parecía estar a minutos de dar a luz. Confiados y tratando de mostrarse así ante todos, los dos oficiales se acercaron a Miriya e intentaron tomarla uno de cada brazo.

E "intentaron" fue el verbo correcto.

– Venga con nos---

La frase del oficial nunca concluyó.

Un segundo había dos oficiales tratando de sujetar a una mujer embarazada para quitarla del paso de su batallón; al siguiente segundo, los susodichos oficiales estaban contorsionándose de dolor en el suelo duro de la Base Aérea, fulminados por feroces puñetazos que les quitaron todo el aire de los pulmones y les dieron a sus estómagos unos dolores que recordarían por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento y abandonando cualquier pretensión de decoro militar, el coronel bramó una maldición incalificable y se lanzó a acabar con Miriya. Su esfuerzo lo llevó a tener un puño a cinco centímetros del rostro de la teniente Sterling, pero en ese mismo momento los dos codos de Miriya, levantados al unísono en cuanto el coronel comenzara su carrera, chocaron simultáneamente contra la espalda del coronel, propinándole un golpe tan potente que el oficial dio de bruces contra el asfalto.

Y luego vinieron las patadas. Una primero y luego otra.

Hubo un valiente intento de parte del coronel de levantarse y seguir la pelea, pero todo terminó en una nueva y vergonzosa caída en el suelo.

Toda la escena había durado exactamente quince segundos, al cabo de los cuales una joven y muy embarazada mujer se mantenía en pie y victoriosa sobre tres oficiales demolidos con toda la precisión y energía de una guerrera Zentraedi.

– Se lo dije – fue lo único que salió de labios de Miriya ante la escena de dolor que sus certeros movimientos habían provocado.

El silencio que le respondió fue ensordecedor en su propia medida, y Miriya sintió las miradas de consternación de varios centenares de hombres azorados como si fueran infinitos alfileres clavándose en su impenetrable armadura de orgullo triunfal.

Tras mirar por última vez a los tres militares que había dejado en el suelo, Miriya tomó su vientre con ambas manos y lo acarició por unos instantes, sonriendo como si sintiera que su bebé le expresaba algo desde el útero... y después miró al batallón de Infantería que había seguido a su coronel hasta las puertas de la Base Aérea.

En todos esos rostros Miriya encontró sorpresa y leves indicios de pánico... y el mayor que oficiaba de segundo al mando de esa unidad parecía haberse encogido dentro de su uniforme camuflado de combate, mientras sus demás oficiales se miraban unos a otros y de tanto en tanto veían de reojo a la teniente Parino-Sterling.

Por su parte, a Miriya sólo le quedó una cosa más por decir y la dijo ante todo ese batallón, en una voz tan potente que hubiera suscitado la admiración del más curtido de los sargentos.

– ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE PROBAR?!

*************************************************

El silencio atónito congeló el tiempo para Max y Dan de tal manera que bien pudo haber pasado un siglo hasta que los dos reaccionaron. De cualquier manera, como allá abajo todavía estaba una muy embarazada Miriya Sterling deteniendo a las tropas recién llegadas cual Leónidas y sus espartanos en las Termópilas, no debió haber transcurrido mucho tiempo entre el clímax del combate y el momento en que Max Sterling pudo sacudirse el espanto y bramar a voz en cuello.

– ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!

– Creo que nos ganó algunos minutos, Max... – observó Shelby, comprensiblemente más tranquilo y racional que el oficial que había visto a su esposa embarazada trenzándose a golpes con tres infantes. – Yo diría que los aprovechemos.

Max fulminó a Shelby con la mirada y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una dura réplica... y quizás un par de golpes. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido aquel idiota si Karin hubiera estado en el lugar de Miriya?

Sin embargo, bastó con que Max notara que Miriya estaba mirando de tanto en tanto el edificio en donde él estaba para que, en un rapto de conciencia e iluminación, la sensatez de las palabras de Shelby encontrara lugar en su entendimiento.

Y ahí, el temor y el espanto cedieron lugar a una admiración infinita por la valentía de su esposa... y a un amor que cada día era más poderoso.

– Amén a eso... – murmuró Max con resignación, volviéndose hacia su amigo del Ejército. – Te espero en la pista.

– Para cuando llegues, yo ya estaré durmiendo en el asiento de mi avión.

En lugar de contestarle como se merecía, Max sencillamente meneó la cabeza y sonrió resignado, dándole luego una palmada en el hombro al corpulento oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Los dos oficiales corrieron entonces hacia los puestos que debían ocupar, presurosos por no malgastar más de los minutos que Miriya había comprado para ellos.

*************************************************

El coronel Antonescu levantó la mirada y comprobó la hora en el reloj digital colocado dentro de su vehículo de comando.

Media hora exacta había pasado desde el momento en que el teniente Arroyo regresara de informar a las autoridades en el SDF-1 acerca de las órdenes que habían llevado al batallón de fusileros de Antonescu a rodear a la fortaleza espacial. Y salvo por la respuesta breve, tajante y cerrada a cualquier consideración que el almirante Gloval le había hecho llegar a través de Arroyo, el coronel Antonescu no recibió ninguna otra clase de respuesta, comunicación o mensaje de parte de los oficiales atrincherados en la nave.

El coronel miró uno a uno a los oficiales al mando de las compañías y pelotones del Batallón. En sus rostros él veía exactamente lo mismo que sabía que su propio rostro expresaba: gravedad y pesadumbre, apenas ocultos detrás de la fachada de impasible profesionalismo que habían cultivado como oficiales militares. Antonescu no podía culparlos; él también odiaba profundamente lo que sus órdenes y la terquedad de sus ocasionales rivales lo forzaban a hacer.

Sin embargo, el coronel se cuidó de no dejarse demasiado en evidencia ante sus subordinados, quienes estaban apretujados dentro del vehículo blindado de comando para la junta final de órdenes. En minutos más, el coronel enviaría a esos oficiales para que a través de ellos, todas las tropas del Batallón se lanzaran en un asalto al SDF-1.

La táctica ya había sido debatida hasta el hartazgo, consensuándose en un plan de operaciones que, según lo que Antonescu y sus oficiales esperaban, minimizaría las bajas al máximo posible... aún a riesgo de acrecentar las propias bajas.

Era una situación de mierda y Antonescu lo sabía, al igual que todos los otros oficiales y, estaba seguro de eso, también los que estaban en el SDF-1 contemplando la misma situación pero del otro lado.

A pesar de la seguridad que trataba de demostrar, Nicolae Antonescu no se hacía ninguna ilusión de que aquel asunto terminaría de manera más o menos tranquila. No en balde el SDF-1 era una "fortaleza"; desde la constitución del Cuartel General en el interior de la caída nave, no se había reparado en gastos para transformar el casco golpeado de la nave en una ciudadela virtualmente inexpugnable. Además de los soldados que guarecían los puestos de control, toda la nave estaba erizada de sistemas de defensa automáticos... de los que Antonescu no sabía casi nada, por estar todos ellos catalogados como "secreto de Estado".

"_Genial... simplemente genial_", maldijo para sus adentros el coronel mientras terminaba de acallar sus últimos recelos.

– Muy bien... se acabó – tronó Antonescu, apoyando firmemente sus manos en la mesa metálica del vehículo de comando y mirando a sus oficiales uno a uno.

Uno de estos oficiales, el capitán asignado como oficial de operaciones del Batallón, se irguió hasta donde el bajo techo del vehículo le permitía y se dirigió al coronel.

– ¿Órdenes, señor?

– Avise a los comandantes de compañía y pelotón... vamos a darles un último aviso – replicó Antonescu sin mostrarse completamente tranquilo por las consecuencias de sus órdenes. – Si se niegan, abriremos fuego---

Antes de que Antonescu terminara la frase, una figura se hizo visible del otro lado de la escotilla abierta del vehículo de combate. Se trataba de uno de los cabos del batallón, apenas un muchacho que venía agitado no sólo por la corrida sino por algo que claramente lo había dejado pasmado.

Y si bien Antonescu no dudaba de que algo grande debía estar pasando, ese no era momento para contagiarse del susto de un muchacho.

Tras dejar de jadear y recobrar el aliento, el joven cabo se puso en posición de firmes e hizo un saludo militar apresurado a Antonescu, quien ya de entrada se estaba levantando de su asiento en el vehículo de mando para poder salir del mismo cuando lo necesitara.

– ¡Coronel!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Alguien viene hacia aquí! – contestó excitado el joven suboficial, mientras señalaba nerviosamente a la mole golpeada de la fortaleza espacial. – ¡Viene del SDF-1!

– ¡Tuvieron su oportunidad! – replicó tajante Antonescu; después de rogar media hora en silencio, no iba a dejar que lo entorpecieran con trucos de último momento. – ¡Dígale a quien venga que a menos que sea para rendirse---!

– No, coronel – lo interrumpió esta vez una voz femenina y serena, que le provocó espanto al cabo y escalofríos en la nuca a Antonescu. – Puede ir olvidándose de eso ya mismo.

A Antonescu le costó mucho, por obra y gracia de la sorpresa, conciliar aquella voz con lo que su memoria le decía que tenía que estar pasando. De hecho, fue necesario que el coronel viera a la mujer que había pronunciado esas frases para que desaparecieran de él todas las dudas y reconociera de una vez por todas que su complicada situación acababa de complicarse diez veces más.

Al lado de aquel cabo había aparecido una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, impecablemente vestida con un sobrio traje de negocios femenino de color azul acerado, que la hacía verse bien fuera de lugar en medio de ese despliegue militar. La mujer tenía un atractivo y severo rostro, enmarcado por un cabello rubio, y con llamativos y fríos ojos azules. Y la mirada en esos ojos no era precisamente amigable hacia el coronel Nicolae Antonescu.

– ¿Sabe quién soy? – preguntó la mujer, y Antonescu sintió que los escalofríos cedían su lugar a gotas de sudor hechas y derechas.

– Ministra... – dijo el coronel con un mínimo de compostura. – No sabía que usted estaba aquí.

Svetlana Gorbunova le devolvió una sonrisa poco candorosa al coronel antes de asestarle su siguiente comentario.

– Evidentemente hay mucho que usted no sabe, coronel Antonescu.

Impertérrita ante las miradas de los otros oficiales, la ministra Gorbunova se quedó mirando el despliegue de las tropas de Antonescu, sin ninguna expresión discernible en su rostro. Los segundos pasaban y los oficiales del batallón alternaban sus miradas entre su azorado coronel y la máxima responsable civil de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, cuya presencia allí era tan esperada como la de Satanás o el Fantasma de la Ópera.

– ¿Puedo? – pidió súbitamente Gorbunova en un tono amable que quedó desmentido por la rápida mirada que usó para recorrer el interior del vehículo de comando. – ¿En privado?

El coronel Antonescu captó el mensaje y en lugar de responderle a la ministra, se dirigió a los otros oficiales ubicados dentro del vehículo de comando.

– Desalojen – ordenó el coronel.

Sin siquiera pensar en discutir la orden, los oficiales del Batallón se levantaron de sus asientos y uno a uno fueron bajando del vehículo de comando, haciendo rápidos saludos militares conforme pasaban al lado de Antonescu y Gorbunova. Finalmente, cuando el último oficial se alejó de allí, Antonescu mantuvo la escotilla del vehículo abierta para que Gorbunova pudiera pasar.

La ministra entró al vehículo y buscó un lugar en donde ella pudiera sentarse, tras lo cual Antonescu hizo su entrada y luego le preguntó en un tono de exagerada normalidad.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, ministra?

– Así es como van a ser las cosas, coronel – respondió con frialdad Gorbunova, ignorando por completo las cortesías del coronel Antonescu. – Primero, usted le dirá a sus hombres de avanzada que regresen ordenadamente a sus vehículos. Sin tretas ni trampas. Le garantizo que nadie abrirá fuego contra ellos.

Antonescu había pasado de la perplejidad a la incomprensión más absoluta. Ministra o no, ¿de qué diablos le estaba hablando esa mujer?

Pensó en replicar algo, pero no contó con que la ministra de Defensa del GTU ni siquiera le iba a dejar un momento para que pudiera meter una frase o pregunta.

– Luego, usted ordenará al oficial al mando del batallón que retire a todas sus tropas y las lleve de regreso a sus barracas. Usted hará esto en los próximos veinte minutos. Tendrá diez minutos adicionales para cumplir la orden... pero de una manera u otra, media hora después de que me vaya de este vehículo quiero ver la Avenida del Lago completamente despejada.

Gracias a Dios, Antonescu no podía verse en un espejo... de lo contrario, hubiera quedado pasmado de verse completamente pálido y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar por saltarle del rostro. Lo que la ministra le decía no tenía ningún sentido... y sonaba más a un ultimátum que a cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Perdón, señora? – atinó a preguntar el coronel antes de sucumbir a un posible ataque de apoplejía.

– No creo que se lo dé, coronel – le replicó la ministra con inusitada dureza. – Le estoy ordenando que desaloje y regrese con sus tropas a su cuartel de origen de inmediato.

– Ministra, mis órdenes---

– ¿Sus _órdenes_, coronel Antonescu? Se lo diré para que lo comprenda perfectamente: cualquier orden que lo haya traído aquí, queda inmediatamente rescindida – bramó la funcionaria, clavando unos furiosos ojos azules en los del atribulado oficial. – Soy la ministra de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y dado que el Primer Ministro no está en la ciudad o en posición de dar orden alguna, soy la máxima autoridad del GTU a la que podrá acceder. ¡Quien sea que le haya dado la orden de venir aquí, no tiene autoridad ni para meterse en una competencia de meadas conmigo!

La sorpresa de Antonescu comenzó a convertirse en furia abierta, pero la mujer que lo enfrentaba no sólo no le dio respiro sino que no le dejó posibilidad de convertir esa furia en una réplica.

– Le daré una oportunidad para que decida de qué lado va a estar, coronel: si del lado del Gobierno o del lado de los idiotas que probablemente hayan causado todo esto – continuó Gorbunova sin cambiar de mirada o de expresión. – Y sepa que si usted llega a tomar la decisión equivocada y abre fuego contra el SDF-1, haré lo que haga falta para que usted termine frente a una corte marcial por cargos de alta traición, ¿le quedó claro?

Antonescu no contestó... y aún si hubiera tenido algo para contestar, el eco furioso de las palabras de Gorbunova en ese espacio reducido lo habían dejado sin voz.

– No crea que lo estoy culpando, coronel... sé que éste es un día endemoniado – dijo ya en un tono más conciliador la ministra. – Pero no es momento de dejarnos llevar por el miedo. Quien sea que le haya ordenado venir aquí---

– El brigadier general Prützmann, señora – la interrumpió Antonescu sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había hecho.

– Conque Prützmann, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que hablar con él cuando esta mierda haya pasado – murmuró Gorbunova en tono ominoso. – Como le decía, Prützmann no tiene ni puede tener idea de lo que está pasando... pero nosotros sí creemos tenerla. Así que, coronel, se reduce a una simple cuestión: ¿desea usted ser parte de la solución o del problema?

Nicolae Antonescu había oído historias sobre el temperamento de la ministra de Defensa, pero en su fuero íntimo jamás las había creído... sin embargo, teniéndola frente a él en ese momento, no sólo les dio completo crédito, sino que se encontró con que esas historias habían sido demasiado generosas, pues lo que tenía enfrentándolo no era una mujer, sino una verdadera furia infernal.

– Si usted elige ser parte del problema... sepa entonces que nosotros nos encargaremos de este problema de manera muy drástica – dijo la ministra en un tono increíblemente afable que después se tornó frío como el Polo. – ¿Qué elegirá entonces, coronel Antonescu? Esperaré su respuesta... pero no por mucho.

*************************************************

Era una batalla idiota.

Quizás aquel no fuera un término justo en realidad, pues ninguno de los contrincantes caía en la definición de "idiota". Lo que le daba carácter y condición de idiotez al enfrentamiento era, aparte del absurdo que representaba para sus contrincantes tener que enfrentarse siendo ambos del mismo bando, la manera absolutamente parsimoniosa en la que se desencadenaban los disparos.

Era como si nadie quisiera ganar esa batalla, o al menos no dar los pasos necesarios como para tener alguna posibilidad de ganarla.

Los disparos entre las naves enfrentadas se sucedían en intervalos de varios segundos, sin que ninguna de las naves aprovechara la cadencia de fuego que podían lograr sus armas. Los blancos elegidos jamás eran los reactores, los sistemas primarios de soporte vital u otros elementos críticos para la integridad o supervivencia de las naves, sino secciones no vitales y prescindibles.

La mejor analogía que Lisa Hayes, que observaba todo el combate desde un sitio prestado en el puente del crucero Armor-04, podía pensar al respecto era imaginar a dos boxeadores (o tres, peleando dos contra uno) que en lugar de ir a los puños y buscar el knock-out, preferían irse a bofetadas en las piernas o en los hombros, que podían doler pero no incapacitar, porque en el fondo ninguno quería asumir lo que de verdad implicaba lograr una victoria en el combate espacial.

El problema era que una pelea así podía prolongarse durante demasiado tiempo con su idiotez. Y el espacio era impiadoso con las idioteces... y con los sobrevivientes de las naves espaciales que eran destruidas.

Lisa miraba a los oficiales y tripulantes del puente de mando, sin dejar de sentirse extraña en tierra extraña. Los veía cumplir sus órdenes con profesionalismo y decisión, pero no podía sentirse parte de esa tripulación... la sensación de irrealidad era formidable, como si ella estuviera metida en un mal sueño que no quería terminar.

Y ese sueño incluía algunos golpes.

– ¡Disparan de nuevo! – anunció el teniente al-Bakr una vez más, en lo que ya era una letanía insoportable.

Primero vino el destello de luz de los disparos, y después el predecible y fenomenal estremecimiento de toda la nave que siguió al impacto de las armas. Todos trataron de sujetarse y mantenerse firmes mientras durara el temblor, y cuando éste terminó, sólo entonces pudieron soltarse de lo que estuvieran sujetando.

– ¡Daños! – preguntó a los gritos el capitán Gaumont.

– ¡Impacto directo en la barquilla de propulsores de maniobra de estribor! – anunció un suboficial asignado a la estación de navegación. – ¡Propulsores de maniobra de estribor funcionando en modo de emergencia!

– Nos quieren dejar rengos, entonces – gruñó Gaumont antes de gritarle algo a su oficial táctico. – ¡Devuélvales el favor!

al-Bakr asintió y al instante los cañones del crucero espacial abrieron fuego una vez más.

El _Amundsen_ consiguió, merced a sorprendentes habilidades de pilotaje de su tripulación, evadir el disparo que le estaba destinado, pero en cambio el _Deidamia_ recibió de lleno el disparo que le correspondía, y la inmensa nave de combate se estremeció al tiempo que una violenta explosión dejaba espantosas cicatrices en la barquilla de motores de estribor.

En otras circunstancias, la tripulación del Armor-04 hubiera celebrado el impacto; en ese momento, lo único que atinaban a hacer era permanecer en silencio y ocuparse de sus consolas de trabajo para no pensar demasiado en los camaradas de armas que eran sus enemigos transitorios.

Sólo el comandante Sanabria dijo algo, y eso porque en él recaía la responsabilidad de reportar los daños infligidos al enemigo.

– Golpe directo, señor... después de esto, al _Deidamia_ le costará mucho maniobrar...

Lisa Hayes no supo qué fue lo que lo detonó, sólo supo que algo la hizo rebelarse contra la absurda futilidad de todo aquello... algo la hizo sentir que la situación había llegado a un nivel intolerable y que la única solución posible pasaba por escapar a ese juego idiota y letal que el Armor-04 mantenía con los otros dos destructores espaciales.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? No formaba parte de la tripulación y sólo estaba en el puente por cortesía del capitán Gaumont.

Al diablo con su status de invitada. Sin pensarlo más, Lisa se plantó frente al capitán de la nave y fue directamente al grano.

– Capitán, no podemos seguir así...

– Estoy abierto a sugerencias, comandante Hayes – respondió el capitán, señalando con su dedo al _Amundsen_. – Aunque preferiría que Travis deje de disparar contra nosotros.

– Sabe que no lo hará... – contraatacó Lisa. – Y la única alternativa es seguir matándonos por nada.

Gaumont no podía dejar de coincidir, pero a él le cabía la responsabilidad de conducir la nave de combate en esa batalla, no de perderse en disquisiciones teóricas. Él necesitaba soluciones, no nuevos problemas en qué pensar, y soluciones era exactamente lo que esperaba que Lisa le diera luego de plantearle aquel problema.

– ¿Alguna idea, comandante? – dijo el capitán.

Lisa calló. Podía haberse lanzado a esa cruzada en base a emociones, pero aquel lado de su cerebro que siempre analizaba las cosas con frialdad y practicidad nunca había dejado de trabajar. Desde el mismo momento en que ella sintió el impulso de intervenir, aquel rincón de su mente había estado viendo alternativas, opciones y posibles rutas de escape para la crisis... y los pensamientos inconscientes y conscientes de su mente cristalizaron en una idea que iba a sorprender a toda la tripulación, precisamente porque la primera y más sorprendida había sido Lisa Hayes.

Después de asentirle al capitán, Lisa se volvió para ver al oficial táctico, para quien tenía una nueva pregunta.

– ¿Teniente al-Bakr, cuántos misiles nucleares tenemos?

Los ojos del oficial táctico se abrieron con horror, como si la pregunta de Lisa fuera simplemente el primer paso para emplear las armas más horrendas en el arsenal del crucero contra las otras naves de la Tierra Unida.

La resistencia afloró en el rostro del teniente al-Bakr; quedó claro que de haber sido por él, Lisa bien podía envejecer y morir antes de recibir una respuesta a su pregunta. Idénticas sensaciones parecían provenir del resto del personal del puente, y bien pronto el clima en el centro de mando de la nave empeoró considerablemente.

Desafortunadamente para al-Bakr, no todo dependía de él.

– Conteste la pregunta, teniente – ordenó con dureza el capitán Gaumont, mirando de reojo a Lisa.

A Fareed al-Bakr no le quedó más opción que contestar.

– Tenemos ochenta misiles antinave Bomarck... cuarenta en cada lanzador, comandante Hayes.

Lisa asintió silenciosamente y luego lo pensó por unos segundos antes de dar su siguiente y sorprendente orden.

– Prepare cuatro misiles para lanzarlos a mi señal, teniente...

– ¡No pensará destruir a esas naves! – explotó al-Bakr en una réplica muy insubordinada.

– Confíe en mí, teniente.

Pero el teniente no pensaba detenerse ni confiar en Lisa. Con toda la suprema indignación de la que era capaz, al-Bakr miró al capitán Gaumont, de quien esperaba una rápida y contundente solución a lo que él creía que era la locura de una mujer que no formaba parte de la tripulación de su nave.

– ¡Capitán!

Esta vez Gaumont no salió directamente a apoyar a Lisa, sino que enfrentó a la joven oficial con mirada crítica y dura.

– ¿Qué tiene en mente, comandante Hayes?

– Fije coordenadas directamente entre los dos destructores y frente a ellos para la detonación de los misiles – contestó Lisa por elevación, pues su respuesta fue dirigida directamente al teniente al-Bakr. – Después, tenga listos los cañones para apuntarlos contra sus módulos de sensores.

Por un segundo pareció que Gaumont iba a enfrentar con más dureza a Lisa, pero eso fue antes de que el ceño fruncido del capitán se disolviera y una expresión pensativa dominara su rostro. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la luz de la comprensión iluminó al capitán Gaumont, quien con una sonrisa de admiración le expresó sus conclusiones a Lisa Hayes.

– Quiere encandilarlos primero... y luego cegarlos.

– Esa sería la idea, capitán – asintió vivamente la comandante Hayes, y Gaumont se mostró más admirado que nunca... dentro de la discreción que le imponía su condición de capitán.

– Recuérdeme tomarme unos minutos para conversar sobre tácticas espaciales con usted cuando esto termine, comandante Hayes.

– ¿Cumplo con ese pedido, capitán? – preguntó con total cortesía el teniente al-Bakr, sin dejar de mirar de reojo y con nervios a la comandante Hayes.

– Desde luego, Fareed.

El teniente al-Bakr puso manos a la obra. Lisa podía ver las pantallas de la estación táctica del puente, podía ver los indicadores de estado de los inmensos y letales misiles nucleares que el crucero almacenaba en sus santabárbaras... podía ver cómo cuatro íconos que representaban misiles individuales cambiaban su color del blanco normal a un rojo centelleante que los marcaba como "listos para disparar"... y podía ver cómo al-Bakr hacía los arreglos necesarios en el sistema para que esos misiles fueran cargados en los lanzadores primarios de la nave.

Toda la tarea le insumió alrededor de treinta y dos eternos segundos, y una vez terminada el oficial táctico se volvió a informar a sus superiores... sólo que esta vez no hubo dudas de que estaba informándole directamente a Lisa Hayes.

– Listo, comandante – dijo con voz neutra el oficial táctico.

– ¿Desea dar la orden, Lisa? – le preguntó el capitán Gaumont, aparentemente sin molestarse por no haber sido consultado por el teniente al-Bakr.

Un feo mareo invadió a Lisa. Ella ya había ordenado disparos en el pasado... pero había sido contra los Zentraedi, no contra otros humanos. Su plan podía haber sido concebido para causar el menor daño posible y –con suerte– ninguna pérdida de vidas, pero siempre había alguna pequeña cosita que podía salir mal...

Y tratándose de armas nucleares (especialmente armas nucleares que podían reducir a un crucero Zentraedi a escombros), Lisa no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de alguna pequeña cosita que pudiera salir mal...

Pero había que terminar con la batalla... y su plan era la única solución en puerta. Además, los errores eran parte de la vida militar, y Lisa debía aceptar la posibilidad de que ocurrieran. Aún con todo lo que podía significar.

La joven oficial respiró hondo y calmó sus inquietudes. Después, con una mirada verde, firme e impasible, miró al teniente al-Bakr primero y luego a las otras dos naves espaciales al momento de dar la orden.

– ¡Fuego!

La enorme nave de combate se estremeció dos veces más con intervalos de dos segundos entre cada estremecimiento, pero esta vez se trató de temblores más suaves y llevaderos que los que desataban los impactos de las armas contrarias. Hacia el frente de la nave, cuatro puntos brillantes avanzaban a velocidades increíbles hacia sus blancos.

Y de los destructores espaciales no se percibía ninguna respuesta.

Cuatro formidables destellos de luz iluminaron la noche eterna del espacio por un segundo, consumiendo a los dos destructores contrarios hasta hacerlos desaparecer de la vista del Armor-04. En el puente del crucero espacial, casi todo el mundo recurrió por instinto a cubrirse los ojos mientras durara la infernal luz emitida por los misiles nucleares.

Terminado el destello y vuelto el espacio a su habitual negrura, todo el personal del puente del Armor-04 volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos, entre ellos el teniente Fareed al-Bakr, quien se inclinó sobre su consola para ver si el plan había tenido éxito.

– Detonación confirmada, comandante – anunció el oficial táctico. – No tengo más emisiones de radar o de sensores del _Amundsen_ o del _Deidamia_.

El capitán Gaumont miró a Lisa y le sonrió con satisfacción.

– Los encandiló, comandante Hayes.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, para luego volver a ocuparse de al-Bakr y de la segunda parte de su plan.

– ¿Están listos los cañones, teniente?

– Listos y a la espera, señora – confirmó el oficial táctico.

Esta vez, Lisa Hayes sólo necesitó un segundo para pensarlo.

– Entonces dispare.

Los dedos de al-Bakr oprimieron los comandos correctos y los enormes cañones de energía del Armor-04 abrieron fuego, lanzando su carga luminosa de muerte y devastación a la velocidad de la luz contra los cegados destructores espaciales.

Y en una fracción de tiempo inimaginablemente breve, nuevas explosiones sacudieron a las otras dos naves de combate, aunque ni por asomo pudieron compararse a las bolas de fuego generadas por los misiles Bomarck.

En medio del espectáculo, el teniente al-Bakr chequeó con sobriedad la información de su pantalla y comunicó al resto del puente los resultados de los ataques.

– Impacto directo...

Lisa asintió y luego se dejó caer en su asiento, repentinamente exhausta, sin quitarle la mirada a las vapuleadas siluetas del _Amundsen_ y del _Deidamia_, que allá en la lejanía todavía trataban de recuperarse del brutal ataque que les habían asestado.

– Ahora... a esperar... – murmuró Lisa, a lo que Gaumont asintió levemente antes de tomarse él mismo unos segundos de reposo.

Esos segundos se convirtieron en minutos, en los que la tripulación del crucero espacial aguardó con tensión cualquier clase de respuesta de parte de las otras dos naves, ya sea a través de un mensaje o de un contraataque... de cualquier manera, todos en el Armor-04 esperaban la respuesta con el corazón en la boca.

Las expresiones del capitán Gaumont, del comandante Sanabria, del teniente al-Bakr y del resto de los oficiales y suboficiales era exactamente la misma, notó Lisa... y quizás fuera idéntica a la suya propia. Dios sabía que sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso.

Y luego, la teniente Rosenfeld se irguió repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos los demás presentes en el puente como si una granada hubiera estallado en el pequeño espacio. Sin embargo, la oficial de comunicaciones pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa y, sujetándose el auricular para que no cayera de su oído, giró para poder ver mejor al capitán Gaumont.

– Capitán, tengo una transmisión del _Amundsen_...

– Pues póngala en altoparlante, Hannah... – solicitó Gaumont.

En el Puente sólo se oyó el rápido sonido de los dedos de Hannah Rosenfeld tecleando en su consola para cumplir la orden del capitán, y los ojos de toda la tripulación se clavaron en la joven oficial de comunicaciones, de quien esperaban que terminara aquel trabajo así podían saber de una vez por todas si la batalla había terminado... o si faltaba algo más por pelear.

Y después de un poco de estática, una voz humana se hizo escuchar en el puente del Armor-04, hablando a través de los altoparlantes del sistema de comunicaciones.

– _Muy bien, Gaumont... ya fue suficiente..._ – se oyó al capitán Travis, que sonaba cansado y desganado. – _Propongo un cese al fuego inmediato, con reducciones en el estado de alerta y alistamiento a lo largo de los próximos diez minutos. ¿Le parece aceptable?_

Todos en el puente del Armor-04 se volvieron hacia el veterano y cansado oficial que se sentaba en la silla del capitán.

Robert Gaumont se alisó el uniforme con una mano, la cual llevó luego hacia arriba para pasarla por sus cabellos canos y finalmente se restregó los ojos. Luego, exhalando como si ya por fin pudiera descansar y bajar la guardia, el capitán del crucero espacial se irguió en su asiento y tomó el micrófono que tenía en el apoyabrazos derecho.

– Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en el día, capitán Travis – dijo Gaumont con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios. – Si necesitan asistencia médica para sus heridos, mi nave está a su disposición.

– _En nombre de mi tripulación, se lo agradezco, capitán…_

Después de escuchar la respuesta del capitán Edward Travis, Gaumont escuchó y sintió en el cuerpo el suspiro de alivio de toda una tripulación que ya sentía cercano el final.

*************************************************

Para Rick Hunter, lo único en su universo era la pantalla de radar de su caza Veritech. Nada más existía y nada más importaba.

Si llegaba a distraerse por un minuto, de seguro acabaría pensando en los cuatro muchachos que había tenido que dejar atrás para que se enfrentaran ellos solos contra la Fuerza Aérea mientras él seguía solo en su quijotesca misión de interceptar a un avión de transporte cargado con un virus letal.

A pesar de todo, el piloto sonrió. "Dejar atrás" no era el término más adecuado... no cuando esos mismos muchachos habían insistido para que siguiera solo, al punto de llegar a lanzarle salvas de cañonazos.

Si todo eso terminaba y podía volver a su base, ya ajustaría cuentas con esos insurrectos... siempre y cuando ellos hubieran---

Rick se sacudió y se puso una vez más en orden. Tenía una misión que cumplir. No podía perder el tiempo o la concentración...

Pero era tan difícil... tan endemoniadamente difícil e inhumano...

Justo cuando el piloto sintió que las últimas fuerzas lo abandonaban, una alarma lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Un enorme punto rojo había aparecido en la pantalla de su radar, a una distancia de veinticinco kilómetros y directamente en el lugar en donde Rick esperaba interceptar al vuelo de transporte.

De cualquier manera, el piloto chequeó todos sus sistemas para estar completamente seguro; lo último que necesitaba en un día como ese era equivocarse y abrir fuego contra un avión inocente... o incluso un vuelo civil. Ya bastante despreciable era la idea de dispararles a otros oficiales militares como para entrar en el terreno de los potenciales crímenes de guerra.

Los sistemas del Veritech, empero, confirmaron lo que Rick ya imaginaba: el punto en su pantalla correspondía a un VC-27 de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... tal y como Lisa le había informado.

Con determinación, Rick aumentó la potencia del Veritech y lo lanzó en un curso de intercepción.

No tardó mucho el avión en dejar de ser un anónimo y parpadeante punto en la pantalla de radar del Skull Uno para emerger de una nube frente a los ojos de Rick Hunter.

– ¡Ahí estás! – dijo para sí en cuanto pudo apreciar la figura del avión frente a él.

El VC-27 era un avión verdaderamente majestuoso, aún si no era más que un carguero glorificado. Tenía en vuelo esa extraña gracia de las ballenas en el océano, surcando el cielo como si fuera su amo y señor. Era, incluso para un Rick Hunter reticente a reconocer las virtudes de algo que no fuera un avión de combate, una máquina hermosa en su simplicidad y porte.

Y él había ido a derribar a ese avión, a volarlo en pedazos del cielo si no acataba sus órdenes.

– Cloud Rider Uno, aquí Skull Uno – dijo Rick tras abrir un canal de comunicaciones con el avión de transporte. – Mantenga la presente altitud, reduzca la velocidad y ponga curso hacia la Base Aérea más cercana de inmediato.

Pasaron los segundos y ambos aviones siguieron moviéndose en el cielo: el Skull Uno firme detrás del Tunny. Pero no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera una confirmación de recepción o una mísera transmisión por parte del transporte.

Nada en absoluto.

Resignado a su suerte, el comandante Hunter suspiró y volvió a accionar el radio.

"_Admítelo, Hunter... sabías que terminaría así._"

– Cloud Rider Uno, aquí Skull Uno – volvió a anunciar el joven piloto, esta vez con una mano peligrosamente cerca de los controles de fuego de su caza. – Repito mis instrucciones, ponga curso de inmediato hacia la Base Aérea más cercana o de lo contrario deberé intervenir.

*************************************************

– _... deberé intervenir._

No había terminado de callar la voz de aquel maldito piloto y el teniente Wayne Sims silbó una maldición entre dientes.

De todas las cosas que podían pasar... no podía ser. Los que lo asignaron a esta misión le habían jurado una y otra vez que nadie sabría absolutamente nada. Evidentemente, se habían equivocado de cabo a rabo.

Y de qué manera: el mismísimo Skull Uno había aparecido para interceptarlo.

Sims revisó los controles de navegación. Sólo faltaban cincuenta kilómetros para el Punto Alfa: el sitio en donde podría empezar a dispersar la "sorpresa". Coincidentemente, el Punto Alfa estaba lo bastante cerca de una colonia Zentraedi como para que la infección estuviera garantizada, y lo bastante lejos como para que nadie pudiera asociar a la enfermedad con su avión.

Cincuenta kilómetros era una insignificancia, aún para un avión como su VC-27 Tunny. Era cosa de mantener a ese maldito Veritech a distancia hasta que pudiera abrir las compuertas de dispersión y entonces... ya sería demasiado tarde.

Para el Veritech, desde luego. Y para los Zentraedi también.

¿Pero cómo podía ganar tiempo? Esa era la gran duda.

El VC-27 Tunny era un avión de carga. Había sido diseñado para llevar la mayor cantidad de carga posible a la máxima distancia que pudiera alcanzar; ninguno de esos requerimientos tenía siquiera relación con la agilidad, velocidad y maniobrabilidad que exigía el combate aéreo. Pretender evadir a un Veritech con un Tunny era tan absurdo como esperar que una vaca pudiera sacudirse a un tigre que la atacaba.

A pesar de todo, el teniente Sims sonrió. Su vaca haría las cosas muy difíciles a ese tigre.

En realidad ya no era una cuestión de valor; él podía darse por muerto. Si aterrizaba el avión y el GTU se enteraba de lo que llevaba dentro (como cabía sospechar ya que mandaban una misión a interceptarlo), él estaría en el banquillo de los acusados... si tenía mucha suerte y el Gobierno no decidía deshacerse de él sin la molesta publicidad de dar a conocer todo el proyecto.

Y si no aterrizaba, el piloto de ese Veritech lo derribaría. De eso Sims no tenía duda alguna.

Treinta y dos kilómetros para el Punto Alfa, indicaba el sistema de navegación.

Un poco de habilidad (que sabía que tenía) y un poco de suerte (que rogaba que pudiera tener) y ya no importaba qué hacía o dejaba de hacer el Veritech.

– ¿Ah sí? – gruñó el primer teniente Wayne Sims, mirando el pequeño punto de su radar que marcaba la posición del Veritech al tiempo que llevaba los controles de su avión para una maniobra final. – Interviene _esto_, hijo de puta.

*************************************************

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rick Hunter no daba crédito ni a lo que su radar le mostraba ni a lo que sus ojos veían.

¿En qué estaba pensando ese maniático? ¿Realmente creía que podía evadir a un Veritech con una mula de carga como un Tunny?

Rápidamente Rick dejó de preocuparse por esas cosas. Desde luego que ese loco creía que podía escaparse. De otra manera, Rick no se explicaba cómo había clavado a su avión en picada y hacia estribor, tratando de hacer una maniobra evasiva que lo confundiera... ¿para qué? ¿Para seguir escapando sólo unos segundos más?

– ¡No seas imbécil! – gritó Rick al VC-27 que continuaba descendiendo más y más. – ¿Crees que puedes escapar? ¡No me obligues a---!

Como era de esperar, aquel avión lo ignoró por completo e incluso trató de acelerar en un último y desesperado esfuerzo por acrecentar la distancia que lo separaba del Skull Uno. Sin lugar a dudas, el Tunny estaba forzando sus turbinas a la máxima potencia en un esfuerzo fútil como aquel.

El avión de transporte continuaba descendiendo, acercándose más y más al suelo... y aunque su piloto no lo supiera, a su propia perdición.

El comandante Rick Hunter había disparado antes contra otros humanos; una de esas ocasiones incluso estuvo por costarle la carrera y la libertad. Él se había unido al servicio para proteger a otros seres humanos, no para dispararles... y menos aún a aquellos que portaban el mismo uniforme que él. Gente que había hecho el mismo juramento de proteger a la Tierra Unida contra cualquier enemigo externo o doméstico... gente como él.

No. No _como él_. Él _nunca_ había traicionado a su uniforme y a su juramento para iniciar una campaña de exterminio. Nunca había conspirado para matar a millones con algo tan insidioso como una enfermedad. Jamás.

Y era eso lo que hacía que él vistiera un uniforme... y lo que a su vez hacía que su contraparte en ese Tunny sólo lo usara como disfraz.

Aún así... los dedos de Rick estaban inusualmente torpes al momento de cerrar la mano el piloto alrededor de la palanca de control de armas.

Las computadoras del Veritech no tenían dudas: el retículo del control de fuego se colocó sin piedad en torno al Tunny, cambiando su color a un rojo furioso acompañado por un tono estridente que le informó a Rick que ya podía abrir fuego.

Rick nunca sintió cómo su dedo oprimió el botón que lanzó dos misiles aire-aire hacia el VC-27... sencillamente vio ambos misiles avanzando en el aire, persiguiendo implacablemente a un blanco demasiado torpe como para pretender evadirlo.

El paso de los segundos se tornó insoportable... y a Rick le pareció que una vida entera había pasado desde el momento en que disparó los misiles hasta que éstos se estrellaron contra las dos turbinas del ala de babor del VC-27, cuando en realidad sólo pasaron doce segundos.

Los misiles explotaron y en segundos toda el ala del Tunny se desintegró como si jamás hubiera existido. El resto de la aeronave comenzó a girar sin control, cada vez más y más rápidamente en su caída imparable hacia el duro e impiadoso suelo del desierto de América del Norte.

Y a bordo de su caza, Rick Hunter rogó a Dios que por favor los pilotos de aquel avión condenado pudieran salvar... incluso los que estaban involucrados en esa locura. Pero pasaron los segundos con una regularidad insoportable y ningún paracaídas salió del Tunny... ni uno solo.

Finalmente, veinte segundos después de que los misiles hubieran destrozado el ala del avión, el Tunny estalló en mil pedazos, regando sus restos informes por toda la comarca.

No hubo ningún sobreviviente... y el comandante Hunter, el espantado, aterrado y atormentado comandante Rick Hunter, lo sabía perfectamente.

– Perdón... – fue todo lo que el piloto dijo, con su mirada todavía clavada en la nube de humo negro que segundos antes fuera un avión de transporte de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

*************************************************

La opinión de Dan Shelby sobre los viajes aéreos era extremadamente relativa.

Una cosa era viajar en un avión de línea, con un asiento medianamente cómodo, la posibilidad de pedir algo para comer y beber y la seguridad de contar con un baño a escasa distancia. Las películas de a bordo y otras cosas eran opcionales para él y no influían mayormente en su opinión.

Sin embargo, otra cosa muy distinta era volar en una aeronave militar.

El capitán Shelby sabía que había aviones de transporte más cómodos y agradables, con asientos de verdad y amenidades parecidas a las de un avión de línea. Después de todo, no había necesidad de que todos los aviones militares fueran latas de sardinas con alas y motores, ¿no es así?

No había necesidad y eso era cierto. También era cierto que no había ninguna necesidad de llevar a Shelby y a sus subordinados accidentales en un avión de esos hechos para llevar generales y políticos.

No... ellos eran (o supieron ser, como en el caso de Shelby) miembros de la Infantería, soldados que podían dormir parados si llegaba a hacer falta. Soldados que todo lo resistían y que consideraban a las camas y asientos como lujos para civiles malcriados. Soldados que podían soportar días a base de raciones de emergencia... y nada más.

Para soldados como esos que Shelby comandaba en ese día de locura, no hacía falta molestarse con un vuelo de línea. Enlatar a treinta y dos pisahormigas equipados para combatir dentro del reducido espacio de un VC-33 Mom's Kitchen era para un pisahormigas un lujo más que suficiente.

El gran problema era que Shelby odiaba cada minuto de aquel vuelo.

Para ser justos, sin embargo, Shelby tuvo que admitir que el viaje se había hecho rápido. Apenas dos horas y media a máxima velocidad desde Nueva Macross hasta las cercanías de Denver... dos horas y media de estar parado en la bodega de un avión que temblaba al son de la turbulencia, con unas turbinas que le quitaban horas de vida útil a sus tímpanos y el penetrante, ineludible e insoportable aroma a hombre que despedían los otros treinta y un oficiales, suboficiales y soldados del Segundo Pelotón, Compañía A, Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Y de vez en cuando, para complementar, el infaltable pisotón o tropezón de alguno de los soldados, seguido de las disculpas del caso... que en nada evitaban que el problema se repitiera minutos después.

El capitán Shelby hubiera tratado de ver el otro VC-33 de esa formación improvisada, imaginándose cómo estaban pasándola el mayor Satori, el capitán Fredericks y los dieciséis miembros del equipo de fuerzas especiales de la PMG que formaba parte de la misión. De seguro, pensó Shelby, estarían un poco más cómodos y con más espacio... sometidos a los mismos avatares que él y sus infantes, pero más cómodos. No había forma de negarlo; dieciocho personas no sufrían tanto en el mismo espacio reducido como treinta y tres.

Y más allá, el Veritech de Max Sterling estaba dando vueltas, con su piloto quizás desternillándose de risa de los sufrimientos de Shelby y los otros enlatados.

De cualquier forma, esforzarse por ver el otro VC-33 o el caza de Max hubiera sido inútil; el avión que llevaba a Shelby y a sus soldados carecía de ventanas.

– _Habla el piloto... estamos a punto de realizar un aterrizaje de combate_ – anunció repentinamente el piloto a través del altoparlante, y los soldados del pelotón se miraron unos a otros con preocupación. – _Todos allá atrás, sujétense de cualquier cosa que parezca firme..._

Sin siquiera mirar, Shelby se sujetó con fuerza de uno de los travesaños en el techo de la bodega, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Ya oyeron al piloto, muchachos! – exclamó el capitán a los soldados del pelotón. – ¡No quiero a nadie con una pierna rota por haberse descuidado!

– ¡Sí, señor! – bramaron a coro los integrantes del Segundo Pelotón, quienes no perdieron tiempo en agarrarse de lo primero que encontraron.

Al instante, todos empezaron a sentir el cambio de presión... el avión empezaba a descender para el aterrizaje. Iba a ser un "aterrizaje de combate", lo que en la jerga militar significaba "posarse sobre la primera superficie plana que se pudiera encontrar".

Shelby había pasado por muchos de esos aterrizajes durante ejercicios militares y la experiencia distaba de estar entre sus favoritas. Aquella no sería la excepción; en su intimidad, el joven oficial trató de hacer lo posible para que su estómago no le diera una fea sorpresa.

El avión, mientras tanto, seguía bajando... cada vez más rápido.

– ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamó el piloto.

Segundos después, todos los que estaban a bordo del VC-33 sintieron el contacto de la aeronave con el suelo. El primer toque fue casi imperceptible, un miserable rebote que le hizo pensar a algún pobre iluso que la cosa sería tranquila.

No faltó mucho más para que esos ilusos comprobaran qué tan equivocados estaban.

Resultaba imposible describir en términos coherentes los estremecimientos aterradores que el avión infligió a su tripulación y pasajeros durante el descenso sobre esa enorme extensión desolada y medianamente plana... varias cabezas golpearon contra el techo, y en la bodega del VC-33, soldados como el capitán Daniel Shelby se vieron sacudidos como juguetes en la boca de un perro rabioso, al tiempo que rezaban para que el avión se detuviera cuanto antes y toda la horrenda experiencia pasara.

A pesar de sus peores temores, surgidos al calor del aterrizaje brusco, paulatinamente el VC-33 se fue deteniendo hasta que finalmente el avión de transporte hizo alto total en el medio del desierto. La ordalía había terminado.

Guardándose su colección seguramente impresionante de improperios, el capitán Shelby verificó que todo su cuerpo y su equipo siguieran en condiciones medianamente normales y después miró hacia el fondo de la bodega, a la colección de soldados iracundos, molestos y levemente golpeados que trataban de recuperarse del "aterrizaje de combate".

– ¡Situación! – ordenó Shelby y el joven sargento que lo asistía en el mando del pelotón respondió tras un rápido chequeo.

– ¡Todos en orden, señor!

– Bien... – gruñó el capitán, mirando luego al teniente que mandaba el pelotón. – Bajemos de esta chatarra...

Inmediatamente, la puerta trasera de la bodega se abrió con un potente chirrido y la rampa descendió hasta tocar el suelo arenoso del desierto de Denver.

Rápidamente y sin que nadie se los indicara (cosa por la que Shelby tampoco tenía muchas ganas de reprenderlos), los soldados del pelotón descendieron de la aeronave, secretamente aliviados de poder tocar suelo firme y descender de esa máquina voladora del Infierno.

Los últimos en bajar fueron Shelby, el teniente que mandaba la unidad y su sargento de pelotón. Estos últimos se ocuparon de poner al pelotón en condiciones y de supervisar que todos estuvieran listos para moverse a la primera orden, dejando a Shelby momentáneamente sin nada que hacer.

El desierto era tan inhóspito como siempre. El cielo era de un color tan azul que había que verlo para creerlo... ni una sola nube se percibía por allí, nada que rompiera con esa bóveda azul que cubría esa interminable superficie yerma y desolada.

La única señal que rompía con la monotonía del lugar era una serie de edificaciones que se veían a la distancia... el objetivo de aquella misión.

Al momento de tocar tierra, Shelby giró hasta poder ver al otro VC-33 a algunos cuantos metros de distancia. Las dos aeronaves habían aterrizado en el desierto manteniendo una separación muy escasa para el bien de los nervios de Shelby, pero dado que todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban donde debían estar, el capitán del Ejército no iba a protestar.

Los de la PMG ya habían bajado de su avión y estaban en el mismo proceso de preparación final que los soldados del Ejército. Sin embargo, uno de ellos estaba acercándose al avión que había traído al pelotón de Shelby, y a pesar de todo, el oficial del Ejército sonrió levemente al reconocer al mayor Andrew Satori, que portaba un uniforme de camuflado urbano que se veía extrañamente inadecuado tanto para el lugar como para el porte del oficial de la PMG.

– Señor – dijo Shelby en cuanto Satori estuvo cerca, agregando un saludo militar que el otro oficial devolvió inmediatamente.

– ¿Tuvo un buen viaje, capitán?

– Un tanto movido – dijo el capitán Shelby con despreocupación. – Sobre todo el aterrizaje.

Satori volvió la mirada para ver al avión que lo había traído a ese pedazo inútil de desierto y sonrió al hallarse coincidiendo con el joven oficial del Ejército.

– Ya quedó atrás, gracias a Dios – murmuró Satori antes de volver a las cuestiones que los habían llevado a todos ellos al desierto. – ¿Qué dice si nos ocupamos del problema?

El capitán Shelby sonrió y asintió vivamente.

– Para eso vinimos, señor.

– Mis hombres estarán listos en cinco minutos – informó Satori, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al equipo de Fuerzas Especiales que el capitán Fredericks estaba poniendo a punto cerca de su VC-33.

En lugar de contestarle al mayor de la PMG, Shelby se volvió hacia sus propios soldados y llamó al sargento de pelotón.

– ¡Sargento!

– ¿Señor? – respondió desde la distancia el suboficial, y Shelby le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha a Satori antes de seguir con el sargento.

– Que los hombres estén listos para moverse en _tres_ minutos – ordenó el capitán, a lo que el sargento respondió con una venia entusiasmada.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Y mientras el sargento volvía al pelotón para ponerlo en las condiciones que el oficial al mando había exigido, el capitán Shelby se dio el gusto de exteriorizar su orgullo ante el mayor de la PMG que tenía cerca.

Satori simplemente sacudió la cabeza, ya que no veía nada útil en discutir con Shelby al respecto.

La Infantería era la Infantería; no había nada que discutir.

*************************************************

La Central de Operaciones de Defensa parecía haberse convertido en un inmenso y caótico taller de reparación de computadoras.

Prácticamente cada equipo que tuviera un disco duro estaba siendo atendido por dos o tres técnicos de computación, que alternaban entre asegurarse de que todas las partes físicas del sistema estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y hacer un diagnóstico tras otro del software mientras continuaban los esfuerzos por reinstalar virtualmente desde cero todos los programas del sistema de comunicaciones militares.

Era un esfuerzo titánico que apuntaba a un único objetivo: restaurar lo antes posible toda la red de comunicaciones de defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

La tarea había escapado, curiosamente, a las planificaciones que el mayor Chris Daniels y el resto de los técnicos de la División de Computación y Sistemas Informáticos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían tenido para enfrentar cualquier contingencia, pero a pesar de eso, Daniels comprobaba en su inspección que el personal de la Central no lo hubiera podido hacer mejor aún si alguien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de compilar una lista de posibles pasos a seguir.

Lo estaban haciendo maravillosamente bien, tanto que su propia estimación de cuatro horas se vio recortada a tres... pero aún así, el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento para el gusto de los oficiales de la Central de Operaciones.

En su pasada, Daniels notó el esfuerzo febril con el que la primera teniente Sammie Porter trabajaba, y curioso por ver cómo encaraba ella la tarea, se acercó a hacerle alguna pregunta.

– ¿Cómo va eso, Sammie?

– Está completo en un setenta y dos por ciento.

Daniels murmuró satisfecho y después de asentirle a Sammie, miró a la joven mujer de corto cabello negro que trabajaba allí cerca en otra estación... con igual fervor pero con un poco más de irritación.

– ¿Los buses auxiliares, teniente Young?

– Reinstalados en un... ochenta y siete por ciento.

– ¿Instalaste los nuevos antivirus? – quiso saber el mayor Daniels, esta vez fijando su mira sobre la figura encorvada y molesta de la primera teniente Vanessa Leeds.

Vanessa asintió con cansancio en el rostro y luego le dio una mirada despectiva al montón de unidades de memoria que poblaban la consola en la que estaba "trabajando".

– Fue algo difícil... – dijo entonces la teniente Leeds en una minimización impecable. – Especialmente considerando que apenas puedo llamar "sistema operativo" a lo que estoy usando para instalarlo.

– No hay otra opción, teniente – respondió Daniels sin dudarlo. – Prefiero asegurarme que no haya quedado ninguna sorpresa residual en el sistema antes de volver a arrancar.

Ante eso no hubo nada que Vanessa pudiera objetar, de modo que la joven oficial retornó al trabajo en su consola mientras Daniels, ya con su ronda de supervisión terminada, caminaba para alejarse de las estaciones de trabajo y en dirección de la escalera que lo llevaría, tras unos cuantos pasos, al módulo elevado de control que se alzaba por sobre el nivel principal de trabajo de la Central de Operaciones.

En el módulo y sentada en el asiento principal del oficial de guardia, la teniente comandante Claudia Grant esperaba a Daniels con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro moreno.

– Salió más rápido de lo que había pensado, ¿o no?

– Por ahora estoy más que contento... – observó Daniels, mirando luego los trabajos que tenían lugar en el nivel inferior. – Sus chicas trabajan bien, comandante Grant.

– Son las mejores.

Aún admirado por el profesionalismo de las tres oficiales, Daniels sonrió y respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

– No lo dudo...

– ¿En cuánto tiempo más podrá hacer una prueba de sistema? – quiso saber entonces Claudia y Daniels se encogió de hombros.

– Déme unos minutos más... – contestó el mayor tras hacer una rápida revisión del papeleo que había acumulado en sus manos. – Todavía estamos terminando de configurar el sistema operativo general y nos falta cargar todos los protocolos del sistema de comunicaciones a partir de los últimos respaldos.

El mayor continuó dando vueltas a las hojas de su anotador hasta que en un rapto de frustración lo apoyó con fuerza en la primera superficie plana que pudo encontrar y luego respiró con fuerza... para después mirar a Claudia con todo el cansancio que podía demostrar.

– ¿Sabe? Estos son los días en los que hubiera preferido que usaran sistemas comerciales...

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió la comandante Grant, y Daniels sonrió una media sonrisa.

– Porque al menos hubiera podido encontrar una página de ayuda en Internet...

Claudia meneó la cabeza, como si encontrara toda aquella escena divertida.

– Mayor Daniels, usted es un libro entero de ayuda en computación.

– Lo escribiré algún día, comandante... sobre todo si esto sale bien.

– Seré la primera en leerlo – prometió Claudia, arrancándole una sonrisa al cansado oficial experto en computación.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta del módulo y uno de los técnicos del mayor Daniels entró, agitado y sudoroso. El suboficial tardó unos instantes en recobrar el aliento, pero cuando lo hizo, se plantó ante su superior con una expresión de alivio y triunfo cuyo significado no pasó inadvertido para Daniels.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó tentativamente el mayor.

– ¡Listo, señor! – contestó el técnico, haciendo una venia emocionada. – ¡Cuando usted disponga!

Daniels asintió y con un gesto le permitió al suboficial retirarse de allí. Luego, con una sonrisa a flor de piel, el mayor giró para enfrentar a Claudia y hacerle una oferta que sabía que ella nunca podría rechazar.

– ¿Me haría los honores, comandante Grant?

Tras devolverle una enorme sonrisa al oficial técnico en computación, la comandante Grant asintió vigorosamente y se colocó en el borde del módulo de control, desde donde tenía todo el nivel principal de la Central de Operaciones al alcance de la vista.

Y así, mientras presidía todo ese desquicio desde su plataforma elevada, Claudia Grant juntó aire en los pulmones y proclamó su orden a voz en cuello.

– ¡Reinicie el sistema!

– ¡Sí, señora! – respondió Vanessa desde el nivel inferior, con tanto vigor como el que Claudia le puso a la orden.

Luego, Claudia volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer en él, mientras a su lado el mayor Daniels no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle una pequeña broma.

– ¿Tiene los dedos cruzados, comandante?

– Si pudiera, me hubiera cruzado también los de los pies, mayor – respondió Claudia sin la menor intención de bromear... lo que no impidió que el mayor Daniels riera.

La atención de Daniels, empero, no tardó en enfocarse nuevamente sobre las consolas de trabajo. Allí en el nivel inferior, docenas de técnicos y operadores estaban monitoreando los primeros minutos de funcionamiento de la red, aguardando con aliento entrecortado y nervios saturados a que todos sus esfuerzos rindieran frutos...

Nadie estaba más nervioso que Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, quienes estaban al pie del cañón dirigiendo los esfuerzos de todos y ocupándose de manejar las primeras consolas en ser reactivadas. Mientras Vanessa procesaba sus nervios en silencio e ignorando lo que ocurría por fuera de su consola, Kim trabajaba febrilmente frente a la suya y de tanto en tanto murmuraba alguna frase optimista.

– Vamos bien... vamos bien...

– ¡El sistema está limpio! – proclamó Sammie tras revisar los primeros datos de la red a través de su terminal. – ¡No hay ningún virus!

– Sólo un poco más... – murmuró esperanzado el mayor Daniels desde el módulo de control.

Ese "sólo un poco más" terminó insumiendo unos diez eternos e insoportables minutos de revisiones, controles, chequeos y monitoreos que agotaban tanto la paciencia de los técnicos como los nervios de quienes observaban su trabajo. Sin embargo, no había forma de evitarlo, no si querían asegurarse de que el sistema funcionara a la perfección después de todo ese trabajo demoledor.

Fue así que no les quedó otra opción a los militares y técnicos presentes, salvo esperar a que los expertos en computación terminaran de obrar sus artes arcanas en las consolas... y después de eso, todo quedaba en manos de Dios y de la buena voluntad del software del sistema de comunicaciones militares.

– Ahora... esta es la parte interesante – murmuró Kim para Sammie antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el módulo de control. – ¡Estoy reiniciando el sistema de comunicaciones, mayor!

La respuesta del mayor Daniels no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Buena suerte!

Desde el nivel inferior, varias manos levantaron sus pulgares en alto y en simultáneo, arrancándole una sonrisa al cansado mayor Daniels.

En el módulo de control, por otro lado, nadie se percató de la súbita aparición del almirante Henry Gloval hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y pudieron ver al alto y delgado Supremo Comandante de pie en el centro del módulo, pipa en mano y expresión enigmática en el rostro.

Luego de saludar al almirante, el mayor Daniels aprovechó las sillas del módulo de comando para tomar asiento y darle un descanso a sus piernas, al tiempo que hacía lo posible por observar lo que ocurría allá en el nivel inferior, en todas esas filas de consolas que hasta el momento habían estado apagadas y muertas.

Frente a una de tantas consolas, la primera teniente Kim Young sujetaba la pantalla con manos firmes y tensas, mientras su mirada observaba la sucesión de líneas de comando e informes que mostraba la pantalla como si no hubiera nada más en todo el Universo que valiera la pena.

– Vamos... vamos... – repetía Kim, urgiéndole a esos ceros y unos del sistema que hicieran bien las cosas aunque sea sólo por una vez.

– Sí... – repetía mientras tanto Sammie frente a su propia consola, casi como si estuviera rezándole... hasta que finalmente la pantalla mostró algo que mejoró su ánimo. – ¡Sí!

Primero fue la consola de Sammie, luego la de Kim y más tarde otras dos en la misma fila... y poco a poco, todas las pantallas de la Central de Operaciones volvieron a encenderse, mostrándoles a sus operadores y técnicos las familiares imágenes de un sistema de comunicaciones que estaba una vez más funcionando y a la espera de órdenes.

Luego, en un evento espectacular para el ánimo cansado de los oficiales y enlistados de la Central, los gigantescos videomonitores flotantes volvieron a encenderse y sus imágenes tomaron algunos segundos para ajustarse, tras lo cual continuaron con su sorprendente y colorido despliegue de información, fotografía y mapas.

– ¡Está funcionando nuevamente! – exclamó Vanessa con puro júbilo. – ¡Tengo acceso a las comunicaciones!

El bramido festivo que siguió a las palabras de Vanessa fue tremendo, y dejó a todos los demás presentes en serio riesgo de quedar sordos. Sin embargo, nadie iba a objetar esa celebración espontánea, no después de la tensión que había imperado en la Central desde que la falla comenzó. Nadie se preocupaba por el rango o el decoro militar; los súbitos festejos tuvieron a todos por participantes y aún continuaban cuando los primeros controladores aprovecharon para ponerse una vez más al frente de sus estaciones de trabajo y tratar así de volver a la normalidad.

Sólo entonces el almirante Henry Gloval creyó oportuno intervenir, y tras acomodarse la gorra, caminó hacia el borde del módulo de control y apoyó sus brazos sobre la baranda, de modo de poder inclinarse sobre el amplio panorama de la Central de Operaciones. Gloval buscó con la mirada entre la muchedumbre de personas y finalmente encontró a quien buscaba... aunque tuvo que esperar a que dicha oficial terminara de abrazarse con sus colegas para poder hacer lo que se proponía.

– Restaure de inmediato todos nuestros enlaces, Vanessa – ordenó el almirante en cuanto Vanessa pudo prestar atención. – Si tiene que hacerlos escalonadamente, tienen prioridad las comunicaciones con la flota orbital y nuestras fuerzas en América del Norte.

Vanessa respondió con una feroz venia y una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Entendido, almirante!

Tras verificar que la teniente Leeds partiera a cumplir sus órdenes y traer de regreso al personal de la Central a la disciplina militar, el almirante Gloval giró y se volvió hacia los dos cansados, tensos y demolidos oficiales que compartían el módulo de control con él.

– Comandante Grant, mayor Daniels... felicitaciones – dijo el almirante con una genuina y franca sonrisa en el rostro, tendiéndoles uno a uno la mano. – Todos ustedes están un poquito más cerca de un ascenso...

– Gracias, señor – respondió el mayor Daniels en nombre de ambos, cosa a la que Claudia no puso ningún reparo. – ¿Desea que le avisemos cuando estén listos los enlaces?

El Supremo Comandante sacudió la cabeza y aprovechó para ver cómo la Central de Operaciones volvía a su industrioso bullicio habitual.

– No, los esperaré aquí... no hay que perder ni un segundo.

– Como lo desee, señor – dijo Claudia antes de hacer una oferta que sólo se le había ocurrido en ese momento. – ¿Café?

– Por favor – dijo el almirante Gloval, a quien la tensión de la situación ya le había provocado algunas nuevas arrugas.

– Yo también, si no es molestia – pidió el mayor Daniels.

La teniente comandante Claudia Grant sonrió a ambos hombres y luego giró para ir hacia la puerta del módulo de comando.

– Café para todos... ya sale.

Claudia no acababa de dar dos pasos cuando una mano la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo. La oficial se volvió para ver qué pasaba y para su enorme sorpresa se encontró que era el almirante Gloval, quien sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa paternal en los labios.

– No, comandante, yo los traeré – aseguró el almirante. – Ustedes ya hicieron bastante... esto me lo pueden dejar a mí.

– ¿Quién soy yo para discutir con el Supremo Comandante? – bromeó Claudia, arrancándole una carcajada estruendosa al almirante.

Sin que nadie más pudiera decir algo al respecto, el almirante Henry Gloval, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, dejó el módulo de mando con la misión de volver allí con tazas de café para todos.

En el nivel principal de la Central, la actividad volvía lentamente a la normalidad... aunque la euforia tardaría mucho en disiparse.

*************************************************

Las tres naves estaban congeladas en el espacio, recortándose sobre el negro terciopelo del cosmos y con la esfera azulpardusca del planeta Tierra extendiéndose en las cercanías.

Dos de ellas eran destructores clase Oberth; las esbeltas naves de combate se mantenían a la distancia de la tercera, sin hacer nada... y mostrándole a cualquiera que pudiera verlas las cicatrices que el breve combate espacial había dejado en sus cascos.

La tercera nave no era tan elegante como las anteriores. Su casco notablemente rectangular y funcional la hacía verse como un verdadero ladrillo de metal. Sin embargo, en su costado de estribor unas marcas de metal retorcido y chamuscado afeaban el ya de por sí poco grácil perfil de la nave, señalando los lugares en donde los disparos de un combate espacial que jamás debió haber ocurrido hirieron la nave.

En el puente de mando del crucero espacial Armor-04 la adrenalina del combate ya no corría, pero ninguno de los oficiales y tripulantes que atendían las estaciones del puente se mantenían inmunes a la tensión de las horas precedentes.

Difícil hacerlo, cuando hasta hacía apenas un rato esos oficiales habían estado involucrados en un tiroteo cósmico con las otras dos naves que podían ver...

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a las siluetas de los dos destructores espaciales que permanecían inmóviles cerca del Armor-04, el capitán Robert Gaumont apretó los labios y miró a su primer oficial.

– ¿Qué están haciendo nuestros amigos, comandante?

– Siguen allí, señor... – dijo el teniente comandante Diego Sanabria, quien alternaba las consultas a su consola con rápidos vistazos a las siluetas de ambos destructores espaciales, perfectamente visibles a través de las ventanas del Puente de mando de la nave. – Lamiéndose las heridas.

– Mejor que sigan así – se limitó a decir el capitán, sin opinar más al respecto. – ¿Reporte de daños?

– Tenemos cinco compartimientos expuestos al espacio y aislados del resto de la nave... la mayoría de los sistemas operan normalmente, pero hemos tenido que recurrir a los respaldos para mantener funcionando los sensores de control de tiro – respondió el comandante Sanabria tras chequear lo que le indicaban sus sistemas. – Ingeniería estima que podremos tener acceso a los compartimientos dañados en seis horas.

El rostro del capitán se ensombreció visiblemente.

– ¿Bajas?

Sanabria endureció su postura y por un instante no dejó entrever ninguna expresión en su rostro. Luego, aún visiblemente tenso, volvió a inclinarse sobre su consola y leyó algunos datos que le habían llegado en los últimos segundos.

Y cuando finalmente miró al capitán, en los ojos oscuros del primer oficial del Armor-04 no había nada más que espanto.

– Llegó el reporte final de la Enfermería, capitán.

Gaumont cerró los ojos y Lisa notó que sus labios parecían moverse sutilmente, como si el capitán de la nave estuviera pronunciando una plegaria. Entonces, el capitán abrió los ojos... y en ese momento pareció más viejo y cansado que lo que jamás se había visto en su vida.

– ¿Cuántos? – preguntó suavemente Gaumont, y Sanabria tragó saliva y se fortificó antes de dar el número fatal.

– Diecinueve muertos, treinta y seis heridos, señor.

El silencio letal que siguió a ese informe dejó al puente del Armor-04 completamente congelado. Oficiales y tripulantes se miraban los unos a los otros, y en esos rostros fue patente la perplejidad por lo ocurrido y el espanto por el costo humano de esa tragedia... y el terror insidioso de pensar si aquella lista incluía a algún amigo o camarada cercano.

Ese era un silencio que la comandante Lisa Hayes jamás se hubiera atrevido a romper. Era un momento que le pertenecía a la familia del Armor-04, no a ella... era el momento que esos hombres y mujeres necesitaban para absorber en toda su enormidad e irracionalidad el costo letal de esa seguidilla de locuras.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella no sintiera esas pérdidas en su alma. Al contrario, las sufría como hubiera sufrido las de sus propios camaradas en el SDF-1... y el dolor que veía en esas caras no dejó de conmoverla ni por un instante.

Y tampoco pasó inadvertido para ella el dolor que quizás estaba azotando a las tripulaciones del _Amundsen_ y del _Deidamia_, sin que importara el hecho de que ambas naves hubieran estado tiroteándose con el Armor-04 hasta hacía apenas algunos minutos.

Pero si bien no fue Lisa quien rompió el silencio, hacia ella fue dirigida la frase que lo hizo, ya que el capitán Gaumont miró a la joven oficial tras un buen rato de meditar en silencio sobre las pérdidas entre su tripulación, para después hablarle en una voz sentida y seria:

– Gracias, comandante Hayes...

– ¿Por qué, señor?

– Porque sin usted, esos números hubieran sido más altos – respondió Gaumont sin dudarlo. – En esta nave y en las otras.

Lisa nunca hubiera sabido qué responder a eso... más cuando las expresiones de los otros oficiales de la nave, que se habían vuelto hacia ella para ver su conversación con el capitán, confirmaron los sentimientos de Gaumont.

La sonrisa del capitán, empero, evitó que Lisa tuviera algo para decir...

Y entonces, en lo que sólo podía calificarse como un acto divino que salvó a la comandante Hayes de una mayor vergüenza, algo ocurrió en la estación de comunicaciones del puente de mando.

– ¡Dios santo! – anunció casi a los gritos la teniente Rosenfeld, que se veía exultante como no lo había estado en ese día. – ¡Capitán, tenemos comunicaciones otra vez!

Detrás de Rosenfeld, todas las pantallas de la sección de comunicaciones se veían vivas y encendidas, contrastando notablemente con cómo habían estado hasta aquel momento.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó en un despliegue de alivio y hartazgo memorable el capitán Gaumont, luego de lo cual miró a la oficial de pie junto a su asiento. – ¿Comandante Hayes?

Lisa Hayes no necesitaba que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer. Sin perder el tiempo, la comandante miró a la oficial de comunicaciones de la nave y tras notar lo cansada que se veía, le dio una orden que ya no podía demorarse ni un minuto más.

– ¡Teniente, ábrame un canal de comunicaciones al SDF-1 cuanto antes!

De algún lugar que ella misma no conocía, la segunda teniente Hannah Rosenfeld sacó las fuerzas para mostrarse entusiasmada y dispuesta... y lo único que faltó para que su respuesta fuera ideal fue que le hiciera un saludo militar a Lisa Hayes.

– ¡Sí, señora!

Dicho eso, Rosenfeld volvió a atender su consola y comenzó a trabajar en ella, esta vez con la seguridad de que obtendría respuestas de parte del sistema en lugar de un constante, frustrante y desesperante silencio de radio. A tal punto estaba vigorizada la joven oficial de comunicaciones que ella sola marcaba un contraste brutal con los otros oficiales del Puente, que se veían agotados como pocas veces lo habían estado en sus vidas.

Y en ese momento, curiosamente y sin que nada lo hubiera preanunciado, un impulso incontenible surgió en el interior de la comandante Lisa Hayes. Fue algo que ella no hubiera podido negar sin negarse a ella misma... y fue así que sin pensarlo se plantó frente al capitán con toda la firmeza que ella podía juntar.

– ¿Capitán, puedo pedirle un favor?

Gaumont arqueó una ceja y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Uno solo, comandante? – dijo finalmente el capitán, haciendo que Lisa se ruborizara levemente antes de poder juntar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer su pedido.

– ¿Podría pedirle prestado un transbordador?

– ¿Piensa volver a la Tierra?

Lisa asintió vivamente... ya incapaz de contener sus emociones desbocadas. Necesitaba alejarse de esa nave ahora que todo estaba terminando... necesitaba estar en el SDF-1 para poner al almirante Gloval al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien en el planeta.

Y necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas estar cerca de Rick.

Ya no lo soportaba más, aquella separación había finalmente alcanzado el punto en que se tornó intolerable para ella. Más valía que cualquiera que osara tener una objeción a que ella dejara esa nave para volver al planeta y reencontrarse con el amor de su vida no pensara siquiera en ponerla en voz alta, porque de lo contrario Lisa estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo trizas con sus propias manos.

Aunque quizás no le haría nada al capitán Gaumont. Simplemente iría al hangar principal del Armor-04 y se llevaría un transbordador, así lo tuviera que pilotear ella.

– Así es, señor – admitió finalmente la comandante Hayes, y si su boca no pronunció las razones para desear retornar al planeta, su mirada intensa lo hizo a la perfección.

Los segundos fueron pasando... fueron segundos largos y desesperantes para la joven oficial, para quien no existía nada que no fuera el rostro veterano y apergaminado del capitán del Armor-04, que sopesaba para sus adentros las alternativas que se abrían ante ese pedido.

Lisa jamás le diría a Gaumont lo mucho que ella necesitaba volver al planeta... no deseaba contaminar los razonamientos del capitán con sus propios deseos personales. Pero de una cosa estaba segura ella: si Gaumont se negaba, ella colapsaría.

Era simple: ella ya había pasado por demasiado. Necesitaba volver con Rick.

– Lo tendrá.

A pesar de su autocontrol y disciplina, Lisa no pudo evitar que su rostro se desarmara en una enorme sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta del capitán de la nave.

– Gracias, señor.

Lisa no tuvo tiempo de agradecer más que con una sonrisa de gratitud cuando escuchó que la llamaban desde la estación de comunicaciones del Puente. Con su habitual eficiencia, la teniente Rosenfeld había cumplido el encargo... y eso se le notaba en la expresión radiante que tenía a pesar de su agotamiento.

– El enlace está listo, comandante – informó Rosenfeld tras terminar de trabajar en la consola.

– Iré de inmediato.

Lisa hubiera ido de inmediato a la consola de comunicaciones, de no ser porque una mano la sujetó suave pero firmemente del brazo justo a tiempo como para no dejarla alejarse demasiado. Volviéndose, la comandante Hayes notó que se trataba del capitán Gaumont... pero el oficial al mando del Armor-04 no la miraba a ella, sino a la teniente Rosenfeld.

– Teniente Rosenfeld, cuando la comandante haya terminado, contacte al _Amundsen_... veamos cómo están ellos y qué podemos hacer – ordenó entonces Gaumont, y Rosenfeld asintió... notándose en el rostro de la joven teniente una cierta pena ante lo que podía haber pasado en las otras naves involucradas en aquella batalla.

– Sí, señor.

Luego de que estuviera seguro de que la oficial de comunicaciones hubiera comprendido sus instrucciones, Gaumont soltó la mano de Lisa y la miró, sonriéndole con complicidad.

– Comandante Hayes, creo que tiene una llamada que hacer.

*************************************************

Roger Winslow era un hombre en paz con el mundo.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y más desde que la Corporación Meridian lo había nombrado director de aquella planta de producción química y biotecnológica: un buen pasar económico, comodidades, un puesto encumbrado... todo lo que necesitaba.

Y además, los Zentraedi morirían ese día. Quizás tardarían un poco, pero su muerte era algo seguro. No en vano había trabajado para hacer que Némesis fuera lo más letal que pudiera crearse en materia de agentes virales.

En ese momento, el científico dejó a un lado el reporte que había estado concentrando su atención y prefirió darse un mínimo descanso en la comodidad de su oficina... pero no había siquiera apoyado la carpeta en el escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a un aterrado empleado de la fábrica en el espacio sagrado de su oficina privada.

– ¿Qué quiere? – gruñó Winslow sin reconocerle al recién llegado la cortesía de una mirada. – No tengo tiempo para---

El empleado no contestó; simplemente se quedó en la puerta de la oficina gesticulando y moviendo los labios para proferir sonidos que jamás se convirtieron en palabras. Después de un buen rato de fracasar, el empleado se dio por vencido y dejó las cosas lo más claro que podía.

– ¡Venga, señor!

De pésima gana, el doctor Winslow se levantó de su escritorio y le asestó una mirada homicida al pobre empleado antes de seguirlo fuera de la oficina.

La caminata ansiosa (para el empleado) y furiosa (para Winslow) acabó cuando ambos dejaron el edificio principal de administración de la fábrica y caminaron por el amplio patio del frente hasta llegar al puesto de acceso.

Allí, frente a la barrera de entrada, dos hombres esperaban con calma a que Winslow estuviera cerca. Ambos vestían uniformes militares de idéntico camuflaje pero distinto estilo, y uno de ellos tenía todo el aspecto de estar al frente de... lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Winslow no perdió tiempo en ir al grano con esos dos visitantes molestos... mientras se prometía que haría trizas al empleado por haberlo molestado si todo eso resultaba ser una simple estupidez.

– ¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes dos?

– Permítame presentarme. Soy el mayor Andrew Satori, de la Policía Militar Global – respondió uno de ellos, señalando a su acompañante al tiempo que éste último asentía. – Mi acompañante es el capitán Daniel Shelby, del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

– Doctor Roger Winslow – dijo con recelo el científico, tendiendo una mano dubitativa al hombre que se había identificado como Andrew Satori. – Soy el director de esta planta. ¿Qué quieren?

– A partir de este momento, esta instalación industrial se halla bajo control militar, doctor Winslow – respondió el mayor Satori ni bien soltó la mano del científico. – Necesitaremos que le informe de esto al personal y que ordene que cese cualquier actividad en desarrollo.

Winslow estuvo por decir algo... pero no había terminado de hablar Satori y el otro hombre, Shelby, ya estaba agregando su parte.

– En un rato más vendrán algunos oficiales superiores y personal especializado para hacer una inspección exhaustiva de su planta... y convendría que nadie que trabaje aquí piense en borrar algún disco rígido o quemar algún material inconveniente.

– ¿Inconveniente? – repitió incrédulo y furioso el científico, enfrentándose a los dos militares con toda su autoridad burocrática. – ¿De qué está hablando?

Una fea, fina y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor Satori.

– Ya lo verá.

El doctor Winslow ya no podía contenerse más. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos imbéciles de uniforme para amenazarlo---?

Los pensamientos del científico se estrellaron contra un temor colosal.

¿Sospechaban algo acerca de Némesis? No podía ser... el proyecto había sido conducido en el máximo secreto. Nadie fuera del proyecto podía tener una idea suficiente de las cosas como para rastrearlo hasta la fábrica...

Y sin embargo, ¿qué otra razón tenían esos dos militares para apersonarse en el predio de la fábrica y exigir que aceptara una inspección sorpresa?

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Winslow sintió que empezaba a sudar profusamente.

Tenía que ganar tiempo... tenía que detener a esos tipos y conseguir... ¿qué? ¿Destruir todas las pruebas? Imposible, tomaría días y eso asumiendo que recibieran algún aviso---

¡Maldito Spier! Todas sus promesas de secreto y seguridad... ¡y ahora tenía a un maldito agente de la PMG en la puerta de la fábrica en donde habían estado produciendo un agente viral para exterminar a los Zentraedi! ¡Malditos todos!

– Esto es propiedad privada, mayor. Usted y el capitán no tienen autoridad aquí ni permiso para hacer un allanamiento – declaró Winslow en un tono demasiado tajante para su estado de nervios. – ¿Qué harán si me niego?

En lugar de contestar directamente, el mayor Shelby se volvió hacia el capitán Shelby, quien estaba sosteniendo en su mano una radio portátil.

– ¿Capitán?

Shelby asintió al instante y encendió su radio.

– ¿Max, podrías venir a la puerta de la fábrica? – dijo el joven oficial a través de su radio portátil, desviando luego la mirada hacia las montañas como si esperaba que algo viniera de allí. – Nos piden la autorización… ya tienes mi posición

– _De inmediato_ – contestó otra voz masculina en la radio.

– Muy bien, te estamos esperando. Cambio y fuera – terminó de decir Shelby en la radio y tras apagarla, miró al doctor Winslow con una expresión de falsa preocupación en el rostro. – Haría bien en hacerse a un lado, doctor.

Winslow no se mostró convencido en absoluto, y se cruzó de brazos en una postura desafiante y terca.

– ¿Por qué?

– Conveniencia propia – contestó misteriosamente el mayor Satori. – Yo me movería si fuera usted. ¿Y usted, capitán?

– Sin pensarlo – coincidió Shelby vivamente y luego le lanzó una pregunta inocente al científico. – ¿Siempre es tan preguntón, doctor?

Un sonido comenzó a escucharse en ese lugar... un rugido lejano pero poderoso... un rugido atronador que cada vez se acercaba más y más al lugar en donde el doctor Roger Winslow estaba discutiendo con aquellos oficiales militares.

Winslow estaba aterrado y lo sabía. ¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos oficiales? ¿Estaban pensando en bombardear---? No, eso era una locura... no podía ser...

Marcando un contraste brutal con su propio terror, los dos militares se veían increíblemente tranquilos; su única reacción visible fue dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, cumpliendo la advertencia que ellos mismos le dieran al director de la planta. Sea lo que fuere lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido atroz, ellos sabían de qué se trataba... o al menos sabían que no era algo por lo que hubiera que preocuparse.

O por lo menos, algo por lo que ellos no tuvieran que preocuparse. De seguro sí sería algo que tendría a Winslow muy preocupado.

El rugido ganó intensidad y potencia, hasta que virtualmente ensordeció al doctor Winslow y lo llevó a taparse los oídos en un acto reflejo imposible de detener.

– ¿Quiere ver nuestra autorización, doctor? – dijo Satori, esforzando la voz para que pudiera escucharse por sobre aquel rugido infernal. – Aquí la tiene.

Una enorme sombra cubrió todo el lugar, o así le pareció a la percepción aterrada de Roger Winslow; aquella sombra no podía ser tan grande. Sin embargo, se hizo más grande a medida que el objeto que la producía se acercaba más y más al suelo... muy pero muy cerca de donde estaba el propio Winslow.

De algún lugar el científico sacó la rapidez de reflejos como para lanzarse al suelo antes de que esa mole cayera justo donde había estado parado.

El sabor horrible del polvo inundó la boca de Winslow, y el mareo continuó atormentándolo por unos cuantos segundos, haciéndole imposible al científico hacer algo tan sencillo como levantarse y ver qué maldita cosa había hecho semejante desastre.

De todas maneras, Winslow no cejó en sus esfuerzos y finalmente consiguió incorporarse. Recobrar por completo el equilibrio y la compostura fue una tarea más difícil, y el mareo nunca se fue del todo... o al menos, no se había ido para el momento en que Winslow vio qué fue lo que aterrizó en la entrada de su fábrica. Y al momento, el mareo volvió con toda la fuerza.

Un inmenso robot se alzaba directamente sobre él... una mole de Dios sabía cuántos metros de altura, metálica e imponente, de forma humanoide... y con un arma de tamaño inconcebible firme en su "mano".

Un Battloid... habían traído un maldito Battloid a su fábrica.

La fábrica tenía un contingente de seguridad privada más que importante, pero no había nada en el arsenal de esos policías de alquiler que pudiera compararse siquiera con el poder de fuego de un Battloid.

El arma del robot apuntaba a la figura temblorosa y aterrada de Roger Winslow, y el científico temió seriamente verse atacado por un infarto antes de que esa máquina hiciera lo que había venido a hacer.

– ¡Diablos! – exclamó Winslow cuando tuvo suficiente aliento para pronunciar alguna palabra coherente.

Ni bien pudo el científico quitarle la vista a esa monstruosidad tecnológica, se encontró con el rostro satisfecho y divertido del mayor Satori, quien se había acercado a él lo bastante como para que ya no tuviera que alzar la voz más de lo necesario.

El capitán Shelby ya no estaba allí; había dejado solo a Satori. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El oficial de la PMG sonrió y tomó del brazo al científico, moviéndolo para que pudiera ver otra cosa que no fuera el Battloid.

– Y en cuanto a lo de negarse a nuestro pedido... si es tan amable de ver...

Winslow miró en la dirección que le indicaba Satori y ahí sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo habían abandonado.

Había soldados desplegándose por todo el perímetro de la fábrica... soldados equipados para el combate y armados con fusiles de asalto. Aún con sus limitados conocimientos sobre temas militares, Winslow distinguió dos tipos de uniformes entre esos soldados... ¿acaso eran de agencias distintas del GTU?

De cualquier manera, sean quienes fueran, todos esos soldados estaban tomando posiciones alrededor de la fábrica... y apuntaban sus armas a los pocos guardias de seguridad que estaban a su alcance, manteniéndose quietos y alertas hasta que alguien les diera la orden de actuar.

El doctor reconoció a Shelby entre aquellos soldados. El capitán se movía de una posición a otra, evidentemente supervisando el despliegue de las tropas. En determinado momento, Shelby se encontró con otro oficial (o al menos le pareció a Winslow que se trataba de un oficial), un hombre alto y delgado que portaba el mismo estilo de uniforme que Satori. Los dos oficiales siguieron hablando calmadamente, mientras los hombres que comandaban se desplegaban como si estuvieran a punto de asaltar la fábrica y tomarla por la fuerza.

Y en medio de ese despliegue, todo lo que hacía el Battloid era apuntar su arma al edificio principal de la fábrica.

Winslow podía ver algunos empleados aterrorizados detrás de las ventanas del frente de ese edificio... y no los culpaba por estar muertos de pánico.

Una sola idea estaba presente en la mente del azorado científico... una idea que curiosamente lo calmó más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pensar.

"_Ya todo se acabó_".

Deseó incluso poder encender un cigarrillo pero se contuvo sabiamente de hacerlo. Con la suerte que estaba teniendo, si metía la mano en el bolsillo alguno de esos locos de uniforme pensaría que trataba de hacer algo y podía rociarlo de balas.

El mayor Andrew Satori se apareció entonces frente al científico, y sin perder en ningún momento su calma y compostura, le sonrió y le hizo una última pregunta que no por cortés sonó menos burlona a oídos de Winslow.

– Entonces, ¿qué hará, mi estimado doctor?

Los soldados empezaron a moverse, y algunos de ellos traspusieron el perímetro de la fábrica, siguiendo al capitán Shelby.

*************************************************

La oficina era aislada y silenciosa, pero los nerviosos pasos y suspiros del coronel Giorgio Fierenzi amenazaban con quitarle ese último atributo con cada instante que pasaba allí.

Las últimas novedades, que para él fueron una cadena ininterrumpida de desastres, habían llevado al Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea a retirarse cortésmente del Centro de Comando de la Base Aérea Waterford para luego encontrar algún lugar lo bastante aislado y seguro como para pensar sus siguientes movimientos.

¿Qué movimientos podía pensar? Estaba todo perdido, sin posibilidad de recuperación...

El vuelo había sido derribado y las comunicaciones habían vuelto... todo indicaba que el GTU y el Alto Mando estaban finalmente tras la pista del plan, y Fierenzi no dudaba ni por un segundo que esa pista desembocaría inevitablemente en su rotunda y comprometida persona.

Y ahí sí que sería el fin de todo.

En medio de la desesperación, lo único a lo que pudo recurrir el coronel fue a poner sobre aviso a alguno de sus socios. Iba a ser arriesgado, pero necesitaba poner al tanto a los demás... al menos para enterarse de cualquier plan de contingencia que pudieran haber previsto.

Con dedos temblorosos y húmedos por el sudor, Fierenzi marcó un número en su teléfono celular y aguardó con aliento entrecortado y nervios demolidos a que los tonos de espera desaparecieran y a que la voz cansada, seria y dura de Rudolf Spier le contestara desde el otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Qué quiere, Fierenzi?_

– ¡¿Que qué quiero?! – repitió indignado el coronel, mientras sus dedos apretaban el teléfono celular con fuerza creciente. – ¡Quiero decirle que se acabó, Spier!

La voz que le contestaba era tan tranquila que el contraste con la del coronel ya pasaba a ser insultante.

– _¿De qué habla?_

– ¡El plan, pedazo de imbécil! – estalló el coronel Fierenzi, irónicamente tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz. – ¡Todo está terminado!

Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese exabrupto pudo alterar la calma gélida en las palabras que Rudolf Spier le devolvió a través del teléfono.

– _Explíquese, coronel._

– ¡Derribaron el vuelo! – exclamó Fierenzi con la adrenalina a flor de piel. – ¡No me pregunte cómo demonios hicieron para enterarse, pero alguien mandó un Veritech a interceptar al vuelo!

Ahí sí consiguió Fierenzi dejar a Spier sin nada qué decirle... del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada excepto un silencio pesado e incrédulo. Y si lo que había dicho pudo poner a un reptil con sangre fría como Spier en silencio, lo que hacía en Fierenzi era llevarlo decididamente al paroxismo de la locura.

– ¡Lo borraron del cielo! ¡No dejaron absolutamente nada!

– _¿Prützmann hizo algo para detenerlo?_ – preguntó entonces Spier, sonando como si la sorpresa no le hubiera dejado secuelas permanentes.

Aún cuando Spier no pudiera verlo, Fierenzi sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente y en círculos dentro de la habitación, al tiempo que se secaba una mano sudorosa en el saco de su uniforme.

– Mandamos una patrulla a detener a los Veritech, pero parece que no salieron muy airosos...

Spier tardó en contestar, cada segundo de demora convirtiéndose en una aguja más en el corazón agitado de Giorgio Fierenzi, pero la espera no duró mucho más, para bien de los nervios del coronel.

– _Bien, bien... ¿Algo más?_

– Oh, ¿qué tal si le digo que ya restauraron las comunicaciones militares? – contestó alterado, sarcástico e histérico a la vez el coronel. – ¿Le parece interesante?

Una vez más Spier se notó sorprendido, pero esta vez no lo demostró con el silencio sino con una pregunta que sonó más a exabrupto por su tono.

– _¿Qué?_

– Yo mismo escuché el mensaje... Gloval retomó el control hace quince minutos y Prützmann se lo cedió – reveló el coronel, denotando incredulidad suprema en su voz temblorosa. – No sin un poco de discusiones agrias, pero lo cedió... el almirante está de nuevo al mando.

El coronel Giorgio Fierenzi miró a través de una ventana, encontrándose con el paisaje de la Base Aérea Waterford en medio del desierto, mientras sujetaba con una mano temblorosa su teléfono celular a la vez que caía en la cuenta de algo que ya era imposible de negar. Era curioso para él, que creía que la revelación iba a ser más terrible, pero al momento de reconocer la realidad se encontró más tranquilo que lo que había estado en la última hora.

Y en ese ánimo, el coronel inhaló aire con fuerza y volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

– Hemos fracasado, Spier---

– _No todavía---_

– ¡No venga con idioteces, perdimos! – explotó una vez más Fierenzi, perdiendo la calma tan duramente ganada como si jamás hubiera existido. – ¡Derribaron al vuelo, restauraron las comunicaciones y parece que el GTU sí sabe algo acerca de todo!

El coronel sintió que se quedaba sin aire para la retahíla de maldiciones que pensaba decir, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para recobrar algo de la calma y de la compostura, y cuando lo hizo, pudo volver a hablar por el teléfono con un tono más normal y sensato... lo que para él no dejaba de ser un milagro, considerando la magnitud de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

– No sé qué demonios tiene usted que hacer en estos casos, Spier, pero si tiene un plan de contingencia, le sugiero que lo ponga en marcha ahora mismo.

– _¿Hay algo que usted pueda hacer, coronel?_ – inquirió el agente de inteligencia.

– ¡¿Yo?! – dijo Fierenzi con incredulidad. – ¡Olvídelo, tendré suerte si no me---!

Tres enérgicos golpes en la puerta detuvieron al coronel a mitad de la frase... e hicieron que un sudor frío lo recorriera desde la nuca hasta lo más bajo de la espalda.

Incluso, las rodillas de Fierenzi comenzaron a estremecerse lenta pero progresivamente, y su mano sostenía el teléfono de manera cada vez más precaria.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó Spier desde el otro lado del teléfono, pero en vez de contestarle, Fierenzi trató de sonar serio y dirigirse a quien estuviera golpeando la puerta de su refugio.

– ¿Quién es?

Para Giorgio Fierenzi, pasó una eternidad antes de recibir la respuesta; para el resto del Universo, esta llegó sólo tres segundos después.

– _Abra la puerta, coronel_ – ordenó una voz severa y demasiado familiar para Fierenzi como para que éste se hiciera alguna ilusión sobre lo que le esperaba.

El sudor de Fierenzi se convirtió en una verdadera lluvia, y el pulso del coronel se aceleró hasta lo indecible.

– Diablos – murmuró el coronel como en una plegaria.

– _¿Coronel, qué pasa?_ – preguntaba Spier con insistencia a través del teléfono. – _¿Coron---?_

Con un dedo, Fierenzi cortó la comunicación en el preciso momento en que la puerta de la oficina en donde estaba se abría, dejando pasar a los "visitantes".

Primero entraron dos policías militares del contingente de seguridad de la Base. Éstos, tras descartar con un simple vistazo a Fierenzi como amenaza, se corrieron educadamente para dejar pasar al brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann dentro de la oficina.

El Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea clavó la mirada en su jefe de Estado Mayor, y éste último supo al instante que lo que sentía su superior directo no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de todo, y quizás a causa de la paz interior de saberse definitivamente condenado, el coronel Fierenzi se irguió con firmeza y trató de mostrarse impasible ante su superior.

– General.

– ¿Interrumpo algo, coronel? – preguntó el general en un tono tan tranquilo como falso.

– En lo absoluto – replicó Fierenzi mientras sentía que el sudor empeoraba con cada nueva mirada de Prützmann. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?

Prützmann se dio el gusto de perder algunos instantes recorriendo esa oficina con la mirada y admirando algunos detalles que halló interesantes antes de volver a ocuparse de su jefe de Estado Mayor.

– Explicarme algunas cosas – respondió finalmente el brigadier general, mirando no ya al nervioso Fierenzi sino a algo que estaba en su mano.

El pánico de Fierenzi adquirió proporciones monumentales cuando se percató de que lo que había atraído tanto el interés del general era el teléfono celular que él no había atinado a guardar en su bolsillo en cuanto Prützmann y sus acompañantes lo interrumpieron.

– ¿Señor? – dijo el coronel, tratando de mantener una calma que ya le era absolutamente esquiva, y el general contestó al tiempo que iba de un lado a otro de la oficina, evitando ver a Fierenzi mientras lo hacía.

– Tuve una larga y muy desagradable conversación con el almirante Gloval, y me puso al tanto de algunas cosas que yo no conocía... cosas que están pasando en Denver en estos momentos.

El coronel miraba primero al general y luego a los policías militares... y en ninguno de ellos encontró algo que le hiciera tener esperanzas en una posible salvación.

– No lo entiendo.

– Yo tampoco, para ser honestos – prosiguió el general tanto con su relato como con su caminata, la cual se detuvo en cuanto Prützmann decidió fulminar con la mirada a Fierenzi. – Todavía menos entiendo qué hacía mi Jefe de Estado Mayor manteniendo una llamada telefónica con alguien en Denver... después de decir que se retiraba para ordenar algunas cosas.

Fierenzi sintió que la sangre se le iba del rostro... pero eso no se comparó con el terror que le provocó una simple y furiosa sonrisa del general Prützmann.

– Nunca hubo problemas con los equipos de análisis de transmisión, coronel – reveló finalmente Prützmann, y el pánico de Fierenzi alcanzó proporciones estratosféricas.

– Señor, yo creo que---

– Puedo estar equivocado, lo sé. Francamente, quisiera estar equivocado y no descubrir que usted me tomó por un completo imbécil – lo cortó el general a mitad de la frase, lanzándole una mirada que de haber sido fuego, no hubiera dejado sino cenizas del jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea. – Sin embargo, no tengo forma de saberlo hasta que usted no haya hablado largo y tendido conmigo... y después con algunas otras personas interesadas...

El coronel Fierenzi iba a contestar, a decir cualquier cosa que en su desesperación pudiera ayudarlo, pero todos los sonidos murieron en sus labios, ahogados por los nervios y la locura... y sus últimas esperanzas y fuerzas lo abandonaron cuando vio a Prützmann dirigiéndose a los dos policías militares que lo habían acompañado, a la vez que el general lo señalaba con un dedo despectivo.

– Llévenselo.

*************************************************

Después de un breve segundo intento, Rudolf Spier se dio oficialmente por vencido y abandonó cualquier intento de mantener contacto con el coronel Fierenzi. Tras colgar el teléfono, el ex-agente de inteligencia tuvo la precaución de quitar el chip del aparato y luego arrojar la carcasa vacía en el cesto de basura más cercano. No iba a darle al brigadier Aldershot la oportunidad de atraparlo usando el mismo teléfono con el que había contactado al jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza de la Tierra Unida.

Ya no tenía forma de ocultar la magnitud del desastre. Primero fue aquel reporte desesperado de Fierenzi, indicándole que el vuelo había sido derribado por un caza Veritech... pero aún mientras Spier intentaba dilucidar cómo diablos supo el GTU lo bastante como para enviar un caza a detener al avión dispersor estando sin comunicaciones militares en todo el planeta, una nueva llamada había llegado a él. Era una llamada procedente de la planta química de la Corporación Meridian en las afueras... informando en tonos desesperados que un grupo de militares se había hecho con el control de todas las instalaciones.

Recibido aquel mensaje, Spier cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Todo había terminado. El plan estaba en ruinas, y con la fábrica firmemente bajo su control, el GTU sabría perfectamente bien todo lo que estaba comprendido en el plan... y a partir de allí...

Rudolf Spier recorrió la oficina con la mirada. El lugar seguía tan espartano y tranquilo como siempre, pero ahora todo se veía oscuro... tenebroso y ominoso, tanto para él en lo personal como en todos los demás aspectos en que podía pensar.

Los malditos Zentraedi y sus admiradores en el GTU se habían salvado. Todavía podía haber algo de éxito en las maniobras de Brent para deshacerse de Pelletier y poner un gabinete más potable... pero con el virus totalmente fuera de combate, ya no quedaban posibilidades de aprovechar el caos para seguir con el plan.

No... Spier ya no podía negarlo ni mentirse a sí mismo: el plan estaba acabado. Ahora era momento de pensar en otro tipo de planes, menos grandiosos pero no menos importantes: la supervivencia básica.

¿Cuáles serían los siguientes pasos? El más obvio era desaparecer del mapa.

En poco tiempo más, no más de una semana, Rudolf Spier estaría entre los diez hombres más buscados del planeta Tierra. No tenía dudas de ello: en la fábrica había suficiente información como para implicar a mucha gente importante de Denver... y esa gente no tendría el menor empacho en entregar su nombre si con eso creían poder salvarse de lo que el GTU les haría.

Pues bien, podían buscar todo lo que quisieran. En menos de setenta y dos horas, Rudolf Spier habría desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Spier sonrió mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño portadocumentos. En él había media docena de tarjetas de identidad y libretas oficiales, lo suficiente como para poder desaparecer amparado en tantas identidades que los idiotas del GTU pasarían unos cuantos meses simplemente tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuántos nombres falsos estaba usando.

Por lo pronto, Spier no se hacía ilusiones... de seguro tendría que hablar algunas cosas con Brent. Pero no demasiadas; su ventana para desaparecer era muy estrecha.

*************************************************

Eran ya las cuatro y media de la tarde en Nueva Macross.

A bordo del SDF-1, el almirante Henry Gloval cerró la puerta de su oficina y caminó hasta dejarse caer pesadamente en el confortable sillón de su escritorio. A sus espaldas, la enorme ventana de la oficina mostraba los albores de la tarde sobre Nueva Macross, una ciudad que aparecía tan vital y animada como siempre.

Gloval giró la silla y contempló el panorama de la capital del GTU con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Alguno de los habitantes de la ciudad habrá tenido alguna idea de lo que había pasado a lo largo del día? De seguro que sí... todo ese despliegue de tropas no hubiera pasado inadvertido para nadie. Sin embargo, eso ya no le preocupaba al almirante; la tarea de mentirle a la población había quedado en manos de los profesionales gubernamentales, quitándole a él esa preocupación.

Hacía ya una hora que Svetlana Gorbunova había abandonado el SDF-1. Una vez reestablecidas las comunicaciones y tras encontrar al Primer Ministro en la Base Aérea Nueva Houston, la ministra de Defensa del GTU había discutido con el almirante la mejor manera de encarar los siguientes pasos de aquella crisis y retornó al Centro de Gobierno para recuperar las riendas de la situación, al menos hasta que el Tierra Unida Uno trajera a Marcel Pelletier de regreso a Nueva Macross.

Que Gorbunova y los demás se ocuparan del público y de los dementes del Senado; el almirante Gloval tenía mucho de qué preocuparse por su cuenta.

En principio, los reportes acerca de intercambios de disparos entre unidades de la Tierra Unida habían causado una honda preocupación en el Supremo Comandante... por no decir un dolor que nunca se permitiría exteriorizar. Hombres y mujeres bajo su mando habían peleado entre ellos y muerto en enfrentamientos absurdos e inútiles... y todo mientras él había estado reducido a la impotencia más absoluta.

El almirante golpeó la mesa con un puño. Maldito sea ese cargo que lo obligaba a ser una estatua insensible.

Al menos la amenaza del virus había sido conjurada. Y todo gracias a Rick Hunter y a Lisa Hayes, entre otros tantos abnegados miembros de las Fuerzas, quienes se las habían ingeniado para superar el caos y la incertidumbre y hacer lo que era necesario hacer.

El almirante sonrió de oreja a oreja, cosa extremadamente rara en él. Luego metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta de su uniforme y sacó su pipa y una bolsita de tabaco. Gloval preparó la pipa y luego la encendió, dándose el gusto de unas pitadas de descanso antes de volver a la realidad.

Importantes cosas lo esperaban. Entre ellas, unos reportes muy interesantes procedentes del brigadier Aldershot y de la PMG... reportes que combinados con los informes urgentes que enviaba desde Waterford el brigadier general Prützmann, le daban a Gloval una perspectiva interesante y aterradora sobre la magnitud de la conspiración y su infiltración en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El almirante dio otros pitidos y dejó que algunos segundos pasaran sin que él hiciera nada. Con la tarea de limpieza que ya se veía venir, aquellos ratos serían escasos en el futuro inmediato.

*************************************************

Sólo la cobertura térmica protegía al transbordador espacial SC-27 del calor insoportable y letal del reingreso en la atmósfera terrestre. Las losas térmicas que cubrían todo el vientre y la parte inferior de las alas del SC-27 se veían azotadas por llamaradas infernales de miles de grados de temperatura... una experiencia que hubiera destruido a la nave de transporte en segundos de no haber contado con esa protección.

A pesar de esos fuegos que asaban la parte inferior de la nave, en la cabina de pasajeros del SC-27 solamente se sentía una temperatura algo más calurosa que la usual. Los sistemas de acondicionamiento del transbordador trabajaban a la perfección, aislando al pasaje de la experiencia atroz que una reentrada atmosférica solía significar.

Sin embargo, a la comandante Lisa Hayes no le importaban sistemas térmicos o de acondicionamiento, o las tensiones a las que era sometido un SC-27 en esos ambientes, o siquiera la temperatura infernal de una reentrada atmosférica.

Todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Lisa Hayes era saber que en poco tiempo más –media hora, si el piloto había acertado con su pronóstico– ella estaría de regreso en Nueva Macross... en casa...

Cerca de Rick.

Saber que faltaba poco para poder volver con él era suficiente para hacer que Lisa olvidara toda la demencia de esa jornada. Toda la tensión, los nervios, las sospechas, la adrenalina de la batalla y el horror de sus consecuencias... todo eso parecía esfumarse de su mente y de su corazón cada vez que pensaba en el hombre de cabellos revueltos y ojos profundamente azules que de seguro la aguardaba en aquel planeta.

Y si él la esperaba con la mitad de la pasión y ansiedad que la inundaban a ella, Lisa se sabía próxima a un reencuentro épico.

Por supuesto, tenía responsabilidades de las que ocuparse. Debía ir al SDF-1 a presentar su reporte en persona al almirante Gloval, y allí tendría que ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en el planeta mientras ella estuvo de corridas en los cielos. Pero después de eso, quien se interpusiera entre ella y Rick podía darse por muerto.

"_Sólo un poco más, amor..._" pensaba ella con la fútil esperanza de que allá en la Tierra Rick pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. "_Un poco más y ya te tendré conmigo..._"

El transbordador espacial continuó su descenso hacia la Tierra, enfrentando las furias de la atmósfera mientras a bordo una joven mujer soñaba con un reencuentro que se había demorado demasiado tiempo...

*************************************************

La soledad era lo peor.

Un hombre que había visto la violencia de la guerra de cerca nunca más estaba solo.

Siempre lo acompañaban los recuerdos horrendos de la locura del combate, de la adrenalina, los alaridos de los heridos, los rostros fantasmagóricos de las personas que habían muerto por su mano... y los de aquellos camaradas que ya no estaban con él. Siempre. En todo momento.

Y eso era lo que le ocurría al comandante Rick Hunter.

El Skull Uno estaba volando de regreso a Nueva Macross a su máxima velocidad de crucero. La formidable aeronave de combate sobrevolaba el desierto a tal velocidad que era imposible distinguir desde su cabina nada excepto los más grandes accidentes geográficos; todo lo demás se confundía en una borrosa e interminable mancha de color marrón hasta donde el ojo podía ver.

De cualquier manera, Rick Hunter no tenía nada para ver. Sí tenía mucho, demasiado, en qué pensar y torturarse a sí mismo.

El piloto no podía quitarse de su cabeza la imagen del VC-27 Tunny estallando en el aire a causa de sus misiles. Todavía podía ver al enorme avión de transporte cayendo a tierra con su ala deshecha... todavía podía oír sus propias súplicas para que la tripulación del condenado carguero saltara antes de que la explosión cobrara sus vidas... y todavía podía sentir su desconsuelo cuando ningún paracaídas se abrió antes de la explosión final.

Y después, como si eso no fuera tortura suficiente, estaban sus propios subordinados. Esos cuatro insurrectos que tomaron en sus manos la responsabilidad de enfrentar ellos solos a un enemigo imprevisto para que él pudiera continuar con la misión... esos cuatro jóvenes de quienes no sabía nada en absoluto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el comandante Hunter rogó a Dios por esos cuatro muchachos... y sus plegarias se confundieron al final con las lágrimas que aquel día arrancó de sus ojos.

Luego, Rick ajustó la radio a una de las frecuencias militares. Hacía un buen rato que el piloto sabía que las comunicaciones militares habían sido restauradas, pero hasta ese momento no se había tomado la molestia de contactar a nadie. ¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Para decirle a alguien que en ese día había perdido a cuatro subordinados y matado a Dios sabía cuánta gente a bordo de un vuelo militar?

No. El resto del mundo podía enterarse después de que él aterrizara en Nueva Macross.

Sin embargo, el resto del mundo hizo notar su presencia e interés en Rick Hunter en la figura de una joven oficial de largo cabello rubio rojizo que le hablaba a través de una de las pantallas.

– _Skull Uno, aquí Control Nueva Macross... responda por favor._

– ¿Sammie? – preguntó Rick, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba o al rostro aniñado que podía ver a través de la pantalla.

– _Sí, comandante, soy yo..._ – confirmó Sammie con una sonrisa traviesa muy típica de ella. – _¿Cuál es su situación?_

– Cloud Rider Uno ha sido derribado – informó lacónicamente el piloto del Skull Uno. – Estoy regresando a la Base.

– _Entendido, señor. La comandante Hayes nos ha informado todo_ – explicó Sammie para que Rick no se tomara el trabajo de explicarlo todo... y sonrió cuando notó el silencioso agradecimiento en la expresión del comandante Hunter.

– ¿Lisa? – dijo Rick sin ocultar su emoción. – ¿En donde está?

– _Volviendo a la Tierra, señor... parece que las cosas han estado interesantes en el espacio._

A pesar de que la sola mención de la palabra "interesantes" le puso los pelos de punta debajo de su casco, Rick no exteriorizó esa inquietud súbita excepto con una sonrisa cómplice.

– No lo dudo. ¿Pudieron contactarse con alguien de mi patrulla?

Sammie chequeó algunos datos en su consola para poder responder a la pregunta con todos los detalles que hacía falta.

– _Los tenientes Dunham y Scheffer aterrizaron aquí hace veinte minutos... y por lo que escuché, los técnicos de la Base Aérea no están muy contentos con cómo dejaron sus cazas. Supongo que era de esperarse... después de todo, dejaron a tres cazas de la Fuerza Aérea en el suelo._

Rick hubiera reído o dicho algo orgulloso ante esa noticia pero sabiamente se contuvo de hacerlo. No era nada para festejar, sino para lamentar profundamente.

– ¿Lewartowski? – quiso saber el comandante Hunter y Sammie no tardó en informarle.

– _Recibimos una comunicación desde el aeropuerto civil de Nueva Omaha. El teniente Lewartowski aterrizó de emergencia con su caza allí y hemos enviado un equipo de mantenimiento para que intente repararlo o traerlo de regreso a Nueva Macross._

Al menos algo empezaba a salir medianamente bien... sin embargo, todavía faltaban algunas otras cosas.

– ¿Y la teniente Birkeland?

– _La última vez que la vieron, se retiraba del área de batalla con severos daños en su Veritech_ – dijo Sammie con el rostro ensombrecido y la voz tensa. – _De lo que Dunham y Scheffer nos dijeron, ella se retiró en un curso general hacia Nueva Macross... pero no se ha reportado en ningún momento ni ha aterrizado en ningún aeropuerto de emergencia._

Rick sintió que todo el terror volvía a él... y así como segundos antes estaba a punto de considerarse aliviado, ahora todo estaba exactamente como lo había estado antes de recibir las buenas noticias que Sammie le diera anteriormente...

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Dan Shelby apareció en su mente, mezclado con imágenes de Karin Birkeland, y todo se hizo peor para el joven piloto de combate.

– Dios mío...

– _Hemos enviado algunos vuelos de búsqueda y rescate... pero tardarán un tiempo en hallar algo_ – le informó la teniente Porter, para después tratar de levantar el ánimo del Líder Skull con una promesa. – _La encontraremos, señor... no se preocupe._

*************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* De esta manera, amables, pacientes y sufridos lectores, finaliza el capítulo 31 de la historia… espero que la conclusión haya sido de vuestro agrado…

* Les pido disculpas por no hacer más comentarios… realmente estoy muerto, si hasta ando atrasado con la escritura del capítulo que tengo que publicar en dos semanas… y además les pido perdón por cualquier error técnico o científico que pudiera haber cometido…

* Les agradezco como siempre a todos ustedes por leer esta historia y seguir con ella, y además va mi agradecimiento y mi cariño a mis amigas y betas Evi, Sara y Kats… a las dos últimas debo pedirles perdón por no haberles pasado este capítulo por adelantado… no sé donde tengo puesta la cabeza estos días…

* ¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y será hasta la próxima, cuando vuelva con el Capítulo 32!


	45. Aviso Especial

**--- AVISO ESPECIAL ---**

Estimadísimos lectores, me presento hoy ante ustedes para pedirles disculpas.

Lo que traté de evitar con desesperacién desde el día en que empecé a escribir estos fics ha ocurrido.

Lamentablemente, el mundo real se ha hecho presente con demasiada fuerza en los pasados días y se esforzó en ponerme tanta variedad de cosas y situaciones en frente que lo ltimo que podía hacer al llegar a casa era sentarme adelante de la computadora y ponerme a escribir la historia con la dedicación y cuidado que ustedes se merecen... simplemente no había fuerzas.

Como consecuencia, mis planes se fueron alargando en el tiempo, escenas que debieron haber estado terminadas en un día empezaron a tardar dos o tres en estar listas, todo se fue retrasando... y así llegamos a hoy.

Esta es la situación pura y dura: el capítulo 32 que tenía que publicarse en el día de hoy todavía no está terminado. faltan solamente tres escenas para que esté completo, lo que me pone aún de peor humor por haber llegado tan cerca y haberme quedado tan corto.

Por lo tanto, les pido que por favor sepan disculparme por romper por primera vez con la regularidad, pero hoy no va a haber actualización de _Renacimiento_.

El capítulo 32 va a ser publicado dentro de dos semanas tal y como venimos haciéndolo hasta ahora, de modo tal de no superponer con la publicación de _Vientos de Eternidad_ que corresponde a la semana que viene.

Respecto del resto de la historia, los capítulos 33 y 34 están prácticamente listos (ya más tarde verán por qué pude adelantarme a escribir esos dos capítulos antes que el 32) y sólo necesitan algunos retoques finales, mientras que me pondré a trabajar en el capítulo 35, el cual espero tener listo en las muchas semanas que todavía faltan antes del momento de su publicación.

Esto significa que, si Dios es grande y la suerte me sonríe, no voy a tener que hacer un anuncio como éste en mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo...

Recapitulando: hoy no hay capítulo, se lo va a publicar dentro de dos semanas.

Una vez más, les pido mil disculpas por este contratiempo y les deseo lo mejor para las próximas semanas.

Hasta la próxima... esta vez, esperemos, con el capítulo 32.

_M. Theisman_


	46. Capítulo 32 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXXII: Resoluciones**

******************************************

**Jueves 18 de octubre de 2012**

El carreteo del Veritech concluyó sin mayores inconvenientes, y uno de los vehículos de tierra se acercó para remolcar al enorme caza de combate hacia el sector de hangares. A bordo del VF-1, el comandante Rick Hunter se quitaba el casco de vuelo y lo dejaba sobre su regazo. Cruzó luego los brazos y dejó que su mente vagara.

Afuera de la carlinga de su caza, el mundo continuaba con una normalidad que a él se le hacía insoportable.

El personal de tierra de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross continuaba manteniendo los aviones y ocupándose de facilitar las operaciones en todas las pistas y hangares del complejo. Una docena de aviones de transporte, algunos Veritech y unos pocos cazas no transformables estaban desperdigados por la Base, listos para despegar en misión o para ser conducidos, al igual que el Skull Uno, de regreso a los hangares.

Incluso, para sorpresa de Rick, a la distancia podía notarse la inconfundible imagen de un transbordador SC-27 Star Goose, estacionado en la pista especialmente reservada para las operaciones espaciales.

Todo estaba como debía ser. Excepto él.

Rick miró sus manos, que hasta aquel momento habían estado ocupadas con los controles del caza. Sus manos estaban, como siempre, cubiertas por los guantes reglamentarios del traje de vuelo, pero al verlas Rick no miraba el material del que estaban hechos los guantes.

Rick Hunter veía sangre en sus manos. La sangre de otros oficiales militares a los que él había tenido que ultimar.

Claro, aquellos oficiales habían estado violando su juramento y cometiendo actividades criminales, pero el peso que Rick Hunter llevaría en su conciencia por haber matado a hombres que portaban su mismo uniforme sería difícil de sobrellevar.

Con el tiempo, quizás, podría convivir con el dolor.

Pero de seguro no lo haría en ese día.

El vehículo de tierra había llevado al Skull Uno a una de las carreteras adyacentes a la pista de aterrizaje. Allí, una vez seguro de que ya no obstruía ninguna operación de vuelo, Rick abrió la carlinga del caza y desplegó la escalerilla para poder descender a tierra.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo. No se sentía real... todavía estaba en los cielos, en aquellas nubes en donde debió enfrentar la soledad y la locura de la crisis sin más compañía que la fidelidad de sus subordinados y el amor y confianza ciega por una mujer a la que valoraba más que a su vida.

Uno de los técnicos de tierra le dijo algo y él registró haber asentido, pero nada más que eso. Mientras el personal de tierra se hacía cargo de su caza, Rick caminó con paso distraído y lento hacia el edificio principal de la administración de la Base, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor como si fuera parte de un sueño del que todavía no podía despertar.

Rick entró al edificio principal. Había unos cuantos soldados del Ejército allí junto a policías militares y otros miembros del staff de la Base Aérea, sin embargo, nada de eso inquietó al comandante Hunter. El joven piloto prosiguió su recorrido, moviéndose por instinto por los corredores de la Base hacia los vestuarios y salas de su escuadrón de combate y devolviendo, de manera inconsciente, los saludos militares que recibía del personal con el que se cruzaba.

En medio de ese estado de ensueño, el comandante Rick Hunter apenas reparó en una voz femenina que lo llamaba casi a los gritos desde otro corredor de la Base.

– ¡Jefe!

Rick giró para ver quién lo llamaba y debió sacudir su modorra antes de reconocer a Wayne Dunham y a Maike Scheffer, que lo estaban llamando desde un corredor que se cruzaba con el que él estaba transitando. Sin dudarlo, el Líder Skull fue al encuentro de sus subordinados.

– ¿Cómo están, muchachos? – dijo Rick, y el teniente Dunham le contestó encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que el rostro de Scheffer se ensombrecía.

– Bien, considerándolo todo...

– Escuché lo que hicieron... – les contó entonces el comandante Hunter, reprimiendo la tentación de palmear en la espalda a dos muchachos que quizás no lo deseaban. – Quisiera decirles que estoy orgulloso... pero...

Maike Scheffer sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa alegre sino todo lo contrario... nada hubiera podido expresar mejor la desazón de la joven oficial que aquel sutil movimiento de sus labios, o el tono con el que le contestó a su líder de escuadrón.

– Lo entendemos, jefe.

– Oiga, señor – habló entonces Dunham, sonando como alguien que quería excusarse por un crimen inconcebible. – Sobre Karin...

Su colega se sumó, prácticamente atropellándose en las disculpas por lo sucedido con su camarada perdida.

– Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero...

– Con todo lo que pasó... – agregó Dunham, pero fue Scheffer quien concluyó la idea.

– Ella insistió para que siguiéramos, pero cuando quisimos volverla a buscar...

Rick debió levantar las manos con firmeza para calmar a los dos muchachos, y debió sostenerlas así durante bastante tiempo hasta que Dunham y Scheffer pudieron tranquilizarse.

– Está bien, muchachos, no se preocupen... hicieron lo que tenían que hacer – los calmó Rick. – ¿Ya le informaron a alguien sobre la última posición de Karin?

Dunham y Scheffer se miraron y fue la joven teniente quien les contestó.

– Hablamos con el equipo de búsqueda y rescate y les dimos toda la información que teníamos.

Rick asintió.

– Bueno, vuelvan con quien esté a cargo de la misión y sigan hasta que---

– De inmediato, jefe – lo interrumpió un muy perspicaz Dunham haciendo la venia, gesto al que Scheffer se sumó y Rick contestó como debía hacerlo.

Luego, los dos tenientes partieron raudos a hacer lo que Rick les había insinuado que debían hacer, dejando al comandante Hunter nuevamente solo en el corredor.

Solo, sin más compañía que la de sus pensamientos.

Dos de sus muchachos estaban ahí en la Base, mientras un tercero estaba en otra base aérea lejana aguardando transporte de regreso a Nueva Macross. Y la cuarta estaba perdida, sin que nadie tuviera idea de su paradero.

La misma joven que lo había hecho cumplir su deber aún a fuerza de dispararle... quizás de advertencia, pero al fin y al cabo le disparó. En otro contexto, Rick hubiera tomado todo aquello como un enojo de cinco minutos y una anécdota divertida de años... pero no podía hacerlo cuando nadie sabía donde estaba Karin Birkeland.

Pensó en seguir a Dunham y a Scheffer a donde se conducía el operativo de búsqueda y rescate, pero no lo hizo. Algo lo detuvo en ese lugar, quizás el peso de su propio estupor, quizás un temor a su propia inutilidad, o peor aún: el desconsuelo absoluto por todo lo que ese día demente había traído para él, para su escuadrón y para toda la Tierra Unida.

Si tan sólo estuviera Lisa junto a él en vez de estar dando vueltas en el espacio...

– ¡Rick!

Rick oyó que lo llamaban, pero no dejó de pensar que se trataba de un mal sueño. Después de todo, no podía ser, pues la voz que lo llamaba era la de Lisa y ella todavía tenía que estar en el Armor-04... además...

– ¡RICK! – volvió a gritar la voz, y esta vez al comandante Hunter no le quedó más opción que ver qué estaba pasando.

Con pesadez, Rick se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y se quedó congelado de una pieza.

Allí, a menos de cinco metros de distancia y recién aparecida tras venir de otro corredor, una joven mujer de uniforme blanco, cabello largo y castaño y ojos verdes brillantes lo miraba... y él la miraba como si fuera una aparición.

No había otra posibilidad, tenía que ser una aparición... pero...

Se veía tan real... no sería la primera vez que un milagro los unía a los dos.

– ¿Lisa? – preguntó él, aún con la duda nublándolo.

Ella asintió y Rick vio el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba.

Ya no le quedaban dudas.

– ¡LISA!

Los dos corrieron al solo impulso de la emoción, sintiendo que la minúscula distancia que los separaba se tornaba infernal y vasta comparada con el deseo profundo de volver a encontrarse, y aún los segundos que les llevó estar una vez más el uno con el otro se convirtieron en una eternidad insufrible.

Pero finalmente él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, y la distancia se redujo a cero y el tiempo se volvió eternidad, y por un maravilloso instante en esa jornada de demencia, todo fue sencillamente perfecto en el pequeño rincón de universo que ocupaban Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Sin que ninguna decisión conciente arruinara el momento, los dos se besaron. Y en ese instante perfecto y sublime en el que sus labios se encontraron, todo lo que no era el amor que los unía dejó de existir para ambos, y cada uno sintió que los labios del ser amado eran el paraíso terrenal.

En algún momento debieron separarse, ya que los dos se encontraron luego mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Y la pura y simple verdad era que para ellos dos, en ese momento de la historia, todo estaba tal y como debía ser. Sobre todo, porque la separación había terminado y los dos estaban juntos una vez más.

Si no era un sueño, entonces era uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

Y entonces, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo y a exhalar con alivio y tranquilidad.

– ¡Dios mío, qué día!

– ¡Y que lo digas! – rió él, sumándose a la emoción y participando de la queja. – ¿No que estabas en el espacio?

– Me cansé – le contestó ella con desparpajo, para después acariciarle el rostro con una mano y mirarlo como si nunca se cansara de hacerlo. – ¿Cómo estás?

Él no respondió. Ninguna palabra hubiera podido expresar todo lo que él sentía; la adrenalina del día, la locura de dispararle a sus propios aviones, la inquietud por lo que ocurría en todo el mundo, el temor de no saber qué pasaba con sus subordinados o con ella, la incertidumbre por lo que le pasaba a Karin Birkeland... y la profunda alegría de volver a estar con ella.

Ninguna palabra le hubiera hecho justicia a todas esas emociones, o al amor que él sentía por ella.

Lisa lo comprendió; lo supo con sólo mirar a esos profundos ojos azules que la enloquecían y que en ese momento la conmovían con su dolor...

– Oh... – se limitó a decir ella, compadeciéndose por él y comprendiendo lo que su mirada había dicho.

– Lisa, yo--- – comenzó a excusarse Rick, sólo para que entonces las palabras lo traicionaran. – Quisiera volver a casa contigo, pero---

Ella lo calló con un dedo en los labios. Luego, puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con comprensión y compasión, algo por lo que Rick jamás podría dejar de agradecerle en su vida.

– Escuché lo de Karin, Rick.

Pero aún con eso, Rick sintió la necesidad de explicarse, y sus palabras se trabaron por el influjo de tantas emociones... y por la sensación intoxicante de tenerla a ella cerca.

– Es de mi escuadrón... y además, ¿qué le diré a Dan?

– Lo entiendo... – lo interrumpió Lisa, sabedora de que no podía culpar a Rick por preocuparse por sus amigos y subordinados. – Haz lo que tengas que hacer...

Rick Hunter estuvo a punto de agradecerle, aún cuando siguiera sintiendo que las palabras no bastaran para expresar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, una vez más Lisa lo detuvo en seco, plantándole suavemente un dedo en sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos con un amor que amenazaba con incendiarlo.

Las rodillas del joven piloto, hasta ese momento firmes, comenzaron a ceder al solo influjo de esos intensos ojos verdes, y al sonido suave de aquella voz que, si bien susurraba, no dejaba de prometerle una pasión incendiaria.

– Pero antes... – suspiró ella mientras cerraba los ojos y casi por hechizo Rick hacía lo mismo.

Y entonces vino un nuevo beso.

Rick nunca lo hubiera podido describir con palabras. Fue tierno y apasionado a la vez, suave y voraz a la vez, tímido y sensual hasta lo indecible... tuvo todo lo que él podía imaginar y aún más; en su breve pero fulminante duración, el contacto con los labios de Lisa lo llevó hasta un paroxismo que fue sencillamente indescriptible para él.

Y la rara y maravillosa sensación de vivir el paraíso en vida continuó aún después de que ella, luego de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con él, separara sus labios y lo besara una vez más, esta vez a modo de conclusión.

– Wow... qué lindo beso... – suspiró él, completamente entregado a la joven mujer que le sonreía con amor.

– Lo estuve guardando para ti...

Él le sonrió, mirándola como si jamás en la vida la hubiera visto realmente. La besó en la frente, dejando que sus labios tocaran la piel suave y cálida de Lisa todo el tiempo que él deseaba... y después, la abrazó como para no darle ninguna chance a una fuerza externa, llámese como se llamara, de arrebatársela una vez más.

Ahora la tenía junto a él y nunca la dejaría partir. Y si lo hacía, no esperaba que emplearan menos que una ojiva nuclear para quitársela.

– ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó Rick, a lo que Lisa sólo tenía una única, sincera y absoluta respuesta.

– Siempre.

Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó. Y juntos, los dos partieron por los pasillos de la Base Aérea.

*************************************************

Los técnicos ya se habían encargado del VC-33 y del VF-1J, los cuales ya estaban siendo llevados con el profesionalismo habitual de los equipos de tierra a sus respectivos hangares.

Ambas aeronaves estaban vacías. En el caso del VC-33, la tripulación del avión de transporte estaba marchando a un merecido reposo en la barraca correspondiente a los escuadrones de transporte aéreo estacionados en la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

En cuanto a los pasajeros del VC-33, los soldados del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida ya estaban camino a su propia base tras ser recibidos por el comandante de la compañía a la que pertenecían. El oficial era uno de los pocos soldados del Batallón que se habían quedado en la Base Aérea, y eso sólo era porque sus soldados estaban en la misión a Denver. De cualquier manera, los soldados del 54 de Fusileros estaban en un estado de algarabía que le hubiera sido muy difícil de comprender a alguien que no perteneciera a aquella selecta cofradía.

Y la razón era muy clara: aunque aquella misión estuviera clasificada en el más oscuro y confidencial de los secretos, el 54 de Fusileros se había redimido.

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba el capitán Daniel Shelby, que había comandado aquel destacamento del 54 durante la misión, mientras caminaba (algunos hubieran dicho que se pavoneaba) por la pista de aterrizaje en compañía del joven de anteojos que había piloteado el caza de escolta.

El primer teniente Maximilian Sterling, en cambio, era más modesto que su amigo del Ejército, a quien no podía bajo ningún concepto culpar por sentirse demasiado orgulloso. No todos los días se intervenía para poner fin a una conspiración que podía tener consecuencias catastróficas.

Shelby, por su parte, inhaló con fuerza como si se llenara los pulmones con el aire de la ciudad, y después exhaló de manera exagerada.

– Ahhhhhhhh... Macross, dulce Macross...

– Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa, ¿no?

– ¡Dímelo a mí! – bramó Shelby. – Hicimos una obra de bien, detuvimos a los malos y salvamos el día... quiero mi recibida de héroe.

– Shelby, pides demasiado.

El capitán Shelby se irguió orgulloso y caminó con una exagerada y teatral postura de desfile militar.

– Sólo lo que merezco, Max... nada más que eso.

Los dos oficiales caminaban por el tarmac de la pista hacia el edificio principal de la administración, dejando que el viento de la tarde les golpeara en la cara y los refrescara un poco... dándoles a ambos las ilusiones de una ducha que les quitara todo el cansancio de la jornada. En su camino, los dos podían ver que la Base Aérea estaba prácticamente de vuelta en la normalidad... sin nada que les hiciera recordar la jornada demencial que habían tenido que soportar.

De pronto, faltándoles unos buenos cincuenta metros para llegar al edificio principal de la Base, el teniente Sterling reparó en una figura muy familiar que se les acercaba a las corridas.

– ¿Te conformas con un comandante para que te reciba? – comentó Max de la nada, desconcertando a Shelby.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De que viene mi jefe.

Shelby miró en la dirección que señalaba Max y pudo así ver al comandante Rick Hunter, que se acercaba a ambos a paso acelerado y con expresión decidida y preocupada en el rostro. Sin embargo, ni él ni Max tuvieron cabal conciencia de la preocupación de Rick hasta que lo tuvieron cerca y pudieron ver que la expresión del piloto de combate era una que encendía todas las alarmas imaginables.

– Bienvenidos de vuelta, muchachos... – dijo Rick tras recibir y devolver las venias de sus dos amigos, para luego ver a su segundo al mando y mejor amigo – Max, Miriya te espera.

El rostro de Max Sterling empalideció súbitamente.

– ¿Pasó algo malo?

– Depende cómo lo consideres – fue lo único que dijo Rick; se le veía en la cara que no encontraba forma alguna de decir lo que estaba pasando. – Yo que tú no perdería más el tiempo e iría con ella ahora mismo.

– Okey, okey, ya voy... ¿ni siquiera "hola" vas a decirme?

Rick le clavó una mirada severa a su amigo.

– Max.

– ¿Dónde está? – capituló Max, y Rick se hizo a un lado para que Max no tuviera problemas en ver un costado alejado de la Base Aérea... desde donde se escuchaba un curioso y preocupante ulular.

– ¿Oyes el sonido de la ambulancia? – preguntó Rick, y a Max le faltaron las fuerzas para asentir.

– Sí.

– Síguelo.

La reacción de Max, superada la sorpresa inicial, fue la apropiada para alguien en su situación.

– ¡DIOS SANTO! – exclamó desesperado el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Skull.

En menos de lo que Rick o Shelby pudieron imaginar, el primer teniente Sterling estaba corriendo hacia donde provenía el sonido de esa ambulancia.

En aquel rincón de la Base Aérea sólo quedaban entonces Rick y Shelby, que veían cómo Max se alejaba a gran velocidad en dirección de la ambulancia, aparentemente ignorante de la existencia de cualquier cosa que no fuera él y su destino.

Shelby en particular miraba a Max con perplejidad; él estaba totalmente agotado y no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más luego de ese día demencial... ¿y Max podía correr con tanta energía? ¿Quién entendía a los pilotos de combate?

Definitivamente no era Dan Shelby alguien que pudiera entenderlos, de modo que recurrió al único piloto de combate que tenía cerca.

– ¿Qué fue eso, Rick?

Pero Rick no contestó la pregunta, sino que miró al oficial del Ejército con inquietud y le habló con idéntica emoción.

– Dan, qué bueno que te encuentro...

– ¿Por qué la cara? – bromeó Shelby... aunque repentinamente tuvo la sensación de que no había nada de broma en toda la situación, y se vio invadido por la preocupación. – ¡¿Le pasó algo a Karin?!

Rick pareció querer contestarle, pero sólo se movían sus labios; no había palabras que salieran de la boca del piloto. A cada segundo de silencio, más crecía la desesperación de Dan Shelby y más potente era la rabia de Rick por no poder expresarse con claridad...

La agonía de Shelby acabó, o más correcto sería decir que pasó a una etapa distinta, cuando Rick se puso firme, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz:

– Necesito hablar contigo...

*************************************************

Max Sterling corría con miedo.

Él conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía más allá de toda duda que Rick Hunter nunca se permitiría bromear con algo que Max considerara importante. Sus esfuerzos fueron denodados, pero a pesar de lo mucho que se empeñaba en correr, cada segundo que pasaba se convertía en una eternidad insoportable para él.

El lejano ulular de la sirena de una ambulancia lo incitaba a redoblar sus esfuerzos y a la vez se burlaba de él por su retraso en llegar... al tiempo que lo llenaba de pavor por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su esposa... o a su bebé.

La larga corrida de Max lo llevó desde el sitio en donde había dejado su Skull Dos hasta un predio cercano a uno de los accesos laterales de la Base Aérea. Allí, en ese sitio usualmente ignorado de la Base, había encontrado una ambulancia tal y como Rick se lo había informado.

Deteniéndose sólo por un segundo para que su respiración se calmara y los jadeos dejaran de agitarlo, Max se agachó y dio algo de descanso a su sufrido cuerpo. Luego, levantó la mirada y trató de sobreponerse a la visión borrosa para ver mejor aquella ambulancia.

Por los símbolos pintados en sus costados, el vehículo pertenecía al Cuerpo Médico de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. No se trataba de una ambulancia de combate (es decir, de un vehículo blindado de transporte de tropas pintado de blanco y con cruces rojas a los costados), sino de una ambulancia común y corriente de dotación del Hospital Militar Central de Nueva Macross. Las puertas traseras de la ambulancia estaban abiertas de par en par, permitiéndole a Max ver qué pasaba dentro del vehículo.

Para poder observar mejor, el piloto de combate debió acercarse más y más a la ambulancia, hasta poder divisar con más claridad los rostros y personas que estaban allí.

La primera y más curiosa cosa que Max pudo ver fue a la doctora Valerie Cascio, que estaba subida a la ambulancia y trabajando febrilmente en el paciente acostado en la camilla. Lo que más llamó la atención de Max fue ver a la ginecóloga de cabecera de su esposa vistiendo su uniforme militar; si bien Max sabía que Cascio era una teniente comandante en el Cuerpo Médico, era la primera vez que la veía de uniforme en lugar de su clásica bata médica.

A Cascio la acompañaban dos enfermeros, que iban y venían a donde la doctora los enviara, pero nunca alejándose demasiado de la camilla de la ambulancia...

Y en cuanto a la camilla, Max se acercó para verla mejor aún sabiendo que lo hacía contra los temores más espantosos de su ser.

Y lo que vio lo espantó.

Maximilian Sterling no sabía mucho de mitología antigua; nunca había sido uno de sus temas favoritos. Nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención aquel campo del conocimiento humano, sin embargo, no había podido evitar que ciertas cosas que había escuchado por accidente permanecieran en su imaginación.

Una de esas cosas de la mitología que Max tenía presente era la leyenda de Medusa.

La imaginación de Max también era fértil y prodigiosa, y desde el momento en que había escuchado sobre Medusa, su imaginación había dibujado una vívida y terrorífica representación de aquella criatura fantástica.

Al ver a su esposa acostada en la camilla, Max pensó inmediatamente en Medusa... y por primera vez en su vida, su imaginación quedó muy lejos de la realidad.

La mujer acostada en la camilla era idéntica a Miriya, aunque era difícil dilucidarlo con su cabello revuelto y sudoroso, sus jadeos violentos y descontrolados y la mirada animal y furiosa en esos ojos verdes que prácticamente lo atravesaban. Toda la expresión de su esposa era una demostración cabal de furia animal y de energía completamente fuera de control, dándole un extraño aspecto de ser una Medusa a punto de explotar cual bomba atómica.

Incluso, Max notó, los jadeos y movimientos de su esposa hacían necesario que dos enfermeros la tuvieran sujeta a la camilla.

– ¡¿Miriya?! – preguntó con cautela el joven oficial, sin imaginar lo que recibiría como respuesta.

– ¡HASTA QUE LLEGASTE! – bramó con una voz animal Miriya, que lo veía desde la cabecera de la camilla. – ¡Sube ahora mismo!

– ¿Qué pasó?

La primera respuesta de Miriya fue explosiva; la segunda pudo por derecho haber derribado todos los edificios de la Base Aérea hasta sus cimientos.

– ¡DIJE QUE TE SUBAS A LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA AHORA MISMO!

Max no perdió tiempo en obedecer la orden –pues no había dudas de que era una orden– y se trepó a la ambulancia, procurando no molestar al personal médico o lo que era aún peor: a su esposa.

– ¿Doctora Cascio? – dijo Max en cuanto la facultativa estuvo cerca de él; la doctora respondió con impaciencia y amabilidad a la vez.

– Buenas tardes, teniente...

En la camilla, mientras tanto, Miriya Parino-Sterling rugía con mucha más potencia hacia su esposo, quien veía que el vientre de la Zentraedi subía y bajaba al compás de los jadeos.

– ¡No voy a ir a que me metan a un hospital para sacarme a este engendro sin el hombre que lo metió allí en primer lugar!

Y ahí Max comprendió... y al hacerlo, sintió que el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas a su alrededor.

– ¿Estás...? – comenzó a balbucear el piloto, y su mano se acercaba para acariciar el vientre de su esposa. – ¿Estás por...?

– ¡ESTOY POR DAR A LUZ, FRANKENSTEIN! – estalló Miriya, acompañando su respuesta por un gemido inhumano.

A pesar de todo y del certero riesgo de morir si la hacía enojar aún más, Max se sintió en la obligación de corregir una vez más a su esposa.

– Es "Einstein", amor---

– ¡LO QUE SEA! – rugió la Zentraedi, quien luego le lanzó un rugido a su ginecóloga. – ¡CLÁVENME LA MALDITA EPIDURAL!

– Ahora no, Miriya – le contestó Cascio. – Cuando lleguemos al hospital---

– ¿QUÉ ESTÁ ESPERANDO ENTONCES?

Entonces, a través de una ventana especial, el conductor de la ambulancia aprovechó para intervenir.

– Oigan allá atrás, ¿ese griterío quiere decir que podemos partir de una vez? – dijo el conductor con tono de hartazgo, y antes de que Cascio pudiera decir algo, Miriya se le adelantó.

– ¡AHORA!

Mientras acomodaba a Miriya para que el inminente arranque de la ambulancia no la sacudiera demasiado, la doctora Cascio creyó oportuno quitarle cualquier duda a Max Sterling acerca de la naturaleza de la situación.

– Por si no lo notó, teniente Sterling, su esposa está en labor de parto... desde hace tres horas.

– ¿Tres horas? ¿En serio? – dijo maravillado Max, quien después miró a su esposa con amor puro. – ¿Estás bien, Mir?

– ¡MUERE! – silbó Miriya, y su voz sonó como una daga clavada en el cuello de Max.

Sin más por decir y sin querer poner a su esposa más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba de por sí, Max buscó algo que le sirviera como asiento y se acomodó mientras la ambulancia arrancaba y dejaba el predio de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross.

Adentro de la ambulancia, además del personal médico y del conductor, viajaban dos jóvenes que en ese camino daban los primeros pasos de una nueva aventura.

*************************************************

La mujer que enfrentaba el viento otoñal en el tarmac de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross no estaba contenta.

Tenía buenas razones para no estarlo.

Luego de todo un día de absoluto desquicio en todos los frentes, y buena parte de la tarde invertida en poner orden en la caótica estructura de gobierno de la Tierra Unida, lo último que necesitaba Svetlana Gorbunova era tener que explicarle al Primer Ministro lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de la jornada.

Y sin embargo, ella no podía evitar aquel mal paso.

Era por ello que la ministra había llegado a la Base Aérea en cuanto recibió el informe de que el Tierra Unida Uno estaba por aterrizar. No había ido sola; un contingente de seguridad se había desplegado por toda la Base, mientras un vehículo especial aguardaba al Primer Ministro para llevarlo al Centro de Gobierno a la brevedad posible.

A pesar de todo, la responsabilidad de recibir a Pelletier le competía exclusivamente a ella... no podía darle aquel dudoso privilegio a alguien más.

Innumerables escenas de tensión cruzaron por la cabeza de la ministra de Defensa de la Tierra Unida mientras veía las maniobras de pista del Tierra Unida Uno. El enorme avión de transporte especial acababa de aterrizar tras un vuelo de urgencia desde Nueva Houston, llevando en su cómoda cabina de pasajeros a un Marcel Pelletier demasiado ansioso y molesto como para que Gorbunova pudiera ilusionarse con un final tranquilo para la jornada.

Un equipo de tierra se acercó al estacionado avión para colocar una escalerilla a la altura de la escotilla principal, y en cuestión de minutos la escotilla se abrió, provocándole a Gorbunova un momento de incomodidad al ver aparecer a través de ella la figura delgada de Marcel Frédéric Pelletier, Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida.

Detrás de Pelletier venía su edecán militar, el coronel Raymundo Bustamante. El oficial de la Fuerza Aérea se veía en guardia y permanente alerta, algo que Gorbunova no podía objetar luego de lo demencial de la jornada. Pero si el coronel Bustamante andaba tenso, más lo estaban los dos agentes de la custodia que venían detrás de él... los custodias miraban a un lado y a otro como si esperaran que un francotirador abriera fuego contra Pelletier en cualquier momento.

A cada paso que Pelletier y su comitiva daban por la escalerilla, Gorbunova sentía que su estómago se incomodaba un poco más, al punto que ya no pudo soportarlo y habló antes de que el Primer Ministro tocara tierra.

– Primer Ministro, le pido disculpas por lo improvisado de la recepción---

– Guárdatelas, Svetlana – gruñó Pelletier aún antes de terminar de descender de la escalerilla. – ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Gorbunova esperó a que el Primer Ministro tuviera los pies firmes en el suelo, juntó fuerzas y buscó la mejor manera de abordar la compleja respuesta a aquella pregunta.

– De todo un poco, señor – dijo ella en un tono demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Pelletier. – ¿Por donde quiere que empiece?

El Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida miró a su ministra de Defensa... y esa mirada fue poco amistosa.

– No aprecio el humor.

– Tuvimos una amenaza múltiple, señor – respondió Gorbunova, dejando pasar el comentario de Pelletier para ir directamente al grano. – ¿Recuerda ese complot para erradicar a los Zentraedi con un arma biológica?

– Cómo olvidarlo.

La ministra miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que sólo estuvieran presentes Pelletier y ella. El coronel Bustamante captó la indirecta y aceleró el paso para ocuparse del vehículo oficial junto con la custodia personal del Primer Ministro, dejando a los dos altos funcionarios con la soledad necesaria para abordar aquellas vitales cuestiones de Estado.

– Intentaron ponerlo en práctica hoy, señor – confesó Gorbunova en voz baja; estuviera presente Bustamante o no, ella no perdería la cautela. – Y sus contactos en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida bloquearon las comunicaciones militares para evitar que interviniéramos.

Pelletier miró a Gorbunova con ojos grandes e incrédulos y por una fracción de segundo todo hizo indicar que el Primer Ministro estaba por explotar de incredulidad... pero fiel a sus reflejos políticos, Pelletier simplemente inhaló con fuerza, se irguió y comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo oficial, indicándole a Gorbunova que la acompañara.

– Comprendo – fue todo lo que dijo Pelletier, y por el momento Gorbunova no insistió.

Los dos altos funcionarios caminaron por la pista de la Base Aérea, siempre bajo la vigilante custodia del personal de seguridad del GTU y de los policías militares asignados a la Base, mientras el Tierra Unida Uno, ya en manos de los técnicos de la Base Aérea, era remolcado hasta su hangar especial.

En apenas instantes, la caminata dejó a ambos políticos junto al vehículo oficial en el que Gorbunova había llegado a la Base, y que la llevaría con Pelletier de regreso al Centro de Gobierno. El coronel Bustamante estaba sosteniendo una puerta trasera abierta para Pelletier, a quien saludó inmediatamente.

– Primer Ministro.

– Gracias, Ray – respondió Pelletier, dejando que Bustamante fuera a sentarse en el asiento delantero; luego, antes de entrar, sostuvo la misma puerta para que Gorbunova pudiera ingresar al vehículo. – Sube.

La ministra de Defensa aceptó la invitación. Con ella sentada, Pelletier entró al automóvil y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante para ver al conductor y darle una indicación.

– Al Centro de Gobierno – ordenó Pelletier, y mientras el conductor cumplía con su instrucción, el Primer Ministro se volvió hacia Gorbunova. – Continúa. ¿Dices que quienes estaban detrás de esto tenían aliados entre los militares?

Gorbunova se encogió de hombros mientras el automóvil arrancaba y abandonaba la Base Aérea. Antes de responder, la ministra accionó un control especial que levantaba una separación entre las secciones delantera y trasera del automóvil, lo que le garantizaría a ella y a Pelletier la tranquilidad necesaria para tratar esas cuestiones sensibles.

– Algunos, no demasiados... – confesó la ministra de Defensa. – Pero sí estaban en posición de hacer mucho daño.

– ¿Ya los identificaron?

– Tenemos a algunos bajo arresto – respondió la ministra con presteza, adelantando una información adicional. – El de mayor rango es el coronel Giorgio Fierenzi.

Pelletier sacudió la cabeza.

– No lo conozco.

La ministra de Defensa, muy a su pesar, sonrió.

– Es, o era ya que supongo que no se va a quedar en el cargo, Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea... era el principal asesor del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann.

– ¡¿Prützmann?! – explotó un incrédulo Marcel Pelletier luego de escuchar el nombre, y después se hundió en el asiento. – ¡Yo le di el mando provisional... él era el único oficial al que pudimos contactar!

– Lo sé, señor, el general ya le explicó todo al almirante Gloval...

Las palabras de tranquilidad de Gorbunova no tuvieron mucho efecto; Pelletier continuó nervioso y tenso, mirando a través de la ventanilla como si temiera ver a Gorbunova y enfrentarse con las pasmosas consecuencias de la única decisión de importancia que había podido tomar en el día.

Gorbunova lo comprendía. No debía sentirse nada bien descubrir que una decisión propia había ayudado a un traidor a colocarse en el centro de la respuesta a una crisis... dándole la oportunidad de pervertir los esfuerzos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– Santo Cielo... – musitó Pelletier casi como en una oración. – ¿Qué más?

– Tuvimos que lamentar algunas cuantas bajas entre nuestras fuerzas debido a malentendidos y desconcierto respecto a algunas órdenes – explicó con desgano Gorbunova; no deseaba imaginar la reacción de Pelletier. – Principalmente por incidentes de fuego amigo, señor... tiroteos entre unidades del Ejército, un par de combates aéreos y una pequeña batalla espacial en toda regla.

El Primer Ministro dejó de contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla y se obligó a mirar a su ministra de Defensa. Las fuerzas para hacer la pregunta que no deseaba hacer estaban llegándole, pero lentamente.

– ¿Cuántos? – preguntó por fin Pelletier, con los ojos cerrados.

– Todavía están compilando las listas... tenga en cuenta que recién hemos podido restaurar todas las comunicaciones militares globales.

Hubo silencio en el automóvil... y lo que Gorbunova vio en la expresión de Pelletier fue demasiado doloroso como para que ella osara comentar.

– Maldición... odio sentirme tan inútil – confesó con desgarradora impotencia el Primer Ministro. – Por lo menos dime que pudimos detener a esos locos.

– Lo hicimos, aunque hubo que derribar a uno de nuestros propios aviones siembranubes... tenemos pruebas de que llevaba el virus entre los químicos para dispersión – se apresuró a explicar Gorbunova, levemente ansiosa por dar aunque sea una buena noticia en medio del desastre. – En estos momentos, tropas del Ejército y de la PMG controlan una fábrica en Denver que creemos que fue usada para producir el virus.

– ¿Denver? – repitió el Primer Ministro como si fuera un insulto. – Gracias por alegrarme el día... entre Lynn Kyle y el gobernador Montague...

Aunque estaba entre los temas que deseaba abordar con Pelletier, Gorbunova no se había atrevido a llevarlo a consideración del Primer Ministro... pero al mencionar él mismo el nombre del senador por Denver-Colorado, la ministra de Defensa encontró una oportunidad que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera rechazado.

– Respecto de Lynn Kyle, señor... hay algunas cosas más que debe saber.

– ¿Como qué? – contestó Pelletier con una mirada peligrosa.

La ministra calló por un segundo. Necesitaba sus fuerzas para contener un súbito ataque de paranoia que la hubiera llevado a revisar todos y cada uno de los dispositivos de seguridad del automóvil sólo por temor a hallar una grabadora.

Después de todo, lo que iba a decir tenía el potencial de ser una bomba.

– ¿Recuerda lo que le informé hace unos días? – dijo entonces Gorbunova en voz baja, como guardando el misterio. – Ya lo confirmamos.

– ¿En serio? – contestó Pelletier, quien por primera vez en el día parecía estar con energía y decisión. – Excelente.

Pelletier no dijo nada más por un rato y Gorbunova no lo interrumpió. Bastaba con ver la expresión del Primer Ministro para saber que en ese momento todas sus energías estaban invertidas en encontrar la salida de algún atolladero... y dada la cantidad de atolladeros en los que había ido cayendo el GTU en los meses anteriores, Gorbunova no iba a molestar al Primer Ministro si creía que había alguna solución posible.

Cuando Pelletier retomó la palabra, el hecho sorprendió a Gorbunova pues no lo esperaba.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer, Svetlana?

– De momento, no... aunque sospecho que pasaré el resto de este día loco entre el Ministerio y el SDF-1 – negó la ministra de Defensa con un bufido antes de ocuparse de lo que podía estar pensando Pelletier. – ¿Por qué pregunta, Primer Ministro?

– Porque creo que ya sé cómo hacer para liquidar nuestros últimos problemas y necesito de tu consejo.

La ministra de Defensa arqueó una ceja, pero la única respuesta que Pelletier le dio a su pregunta tácita fue una sonrisa que un observador más ingenuo hubiera llamado "traviesa".

– Mientras tanto y hasta que podamos ocuparnos de esto, quiero que termines de ponerme al tanto – fue todo lo que dijo el Primer Ministro. – No escatimes en detalles.

– Por supuesto, señor.

El automóvil oficial continuó su camino por las calles de Nueva Macross.

*************************************************

El primer teniente Maximilian Sterling estaba en un mundo irreal.

Tenía plena conciencia, a decir verdad, de la situación concreta en la que se hallaba. Estaba de pie contra una de las paredes laterales de la sala de maternidad del Hospital Militar Central de Nueva Macross, de tal manera de no obstruir el trabajo frenético de la doctora Valerie Cascio y del resto del equipo de médicos y enfermeros que se ocupaba de traer al mundo a su hija.

En la cama estaba su esposa, rodeada de médicos y de instrumentos de monitoreo, atravesando los dolores de parto con una dignidad que sólo cedía en los momentos más críticos.

A pesar de la evidente realidad de lo que vivía, la mente de Maximilian Sterling asimilaba lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos como si fuera un sueño, o algo en cuya veracidad era imposible creer de manera completa.

¿Podía culpárselo de dudar de su cordura?

Allí estaba él, un muchacho apenas en sus veinte, que ya era héroe de guerra varias veces condecorado y segundo al mando del escuadrón de combate más renombrado del planeta, viendo cómo su esposa de origen alienígena traía al mundo a la hija de ambos.

Su esposa... a quien había conocido en un local de videojuegos... que en la primera cita había tratado de apuñalarlo... con quien se casó a los pocos días...

La realidad de su vida era tan avasalladora que a veces a Max le costaba distinguir la fantasía de la realidad.

Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se subiera a la ambulancia en la Base Aérea era borroso y confuso para él. A ciencia cierta él sabía que había acompañado a su mujer mientras la llevaban en camilla desde el estacionamiento del hospital hasta la sala de maternidad en donde la atendían, una carrera loca en la que muchos doctores, pacientes y empleados del hospital corrieron serio riesgo de verse atropellados.

En la sala de maternidad, Max fue testigo del milagro de la vida en su etapa más clínica y dolorosa.

Los gritos de Miriya, proferidos en los momentos en que su fuerza y energía cedían ante lo pavoroso de aquella experiencia inédita en la historia de su raza, se quedarían en la memoria de Max para toda la vida, con el acompañamiento técnico de las frases que Cascio y sus enfermeros intercambiaban a lo largo de las distintas etapas del parto.

Todo quedaría borroso en su memoria, los momentos felices y maravillosos mezclados con los más dolorosos y cruentos de la ocasión.

Y todo quedó plasmado en su memoria de manera indeleble cuando Valerie Cascio, que para ese momento ya estaba en la cabecera de la cama, hizo un anuncio que heló la sangre de Max.

– ¡Aquí viene!

Por instinto, Max buscó la mano de Miriya y la tomó con fuerza en cuanto la pudo sujetar... ya que no podía quitarle a su esposa el dolor del momento, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarla en ese esfuerzo supremo y trascendental que consumía todas sus fuerzas.

El momento era único, maravilloso y especial... y él pudo acompañarla y estar allí para su esposa cuando ella, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, superó el tramo final de su ordalía.

Aquel momento pasaría ineludiblemente a la historia. Muchos lo señalarían en libros como el momento cúlmine de la unión de dos especies que hasta no mucho antes habían estado matándose. Otros, más tremendistas, lo considerarían el fin de ambas razas y el nacimiento de una nueva. Se dirían grandilocuentes frases sobre aquel instante, adornadas con toda clase de adjetivos y embellecidas hasta hacer parecer aquel hecho natural como si fuera una epifanía para la raza humana y para los Zentraedi.

Para Max y Miriya, ese sería un día especial simplemente porque su hija había venido al mundo.

La primera imagen que Max tuvo de su hija fue la de una pequeña criaturita de no más de cuarenta centímetros de largo; una muñeca rosada que lloraba de todas las maneras imaginables mientras Cascio y sus ayudantes se ocupaban de ella.

– Felicitaciones, tenientes... es una niña – anunció la doctora a los sonrientes y flamantes padres antes de llamar a una de sus asistentes. – ¿Enfermera?

Sin necesidad de preguntar, la enfermera acudió al pedido de la doctora Cascio.

– Ahora mismo, doctora.

La doctora y la enfermera se ocuparon de la recién nacida, mientras Max y Miriya, felices hasta el éxtasis, asimilaban aquel instante mágico casi con desesperación, como si temieran que se les fuera a desvanecer de entre las manos.

Ambos se miraban y se sujetaban las manos... incrédulos por el milagro del que ellos habían sido únicos y supremos artífices. Luego, sin soltarse, los dos miraron cómo las enfermeras se ocupaban de cortar el cordón umbilical y de limpiar a la pequeña, quien no dejó de llorar con toda la fuerza de sus flamantes pulmones durante el proceso.

El sonido de ese llanto era ensordecedor, pero para Max Sterling era la música de Dios.

– Dios, Mir... – musitaba el piloto de combate en su ensueño. – Una niña...

– Y muy enérgica, como puedo ver... – comentó Cascio una vez que ella y la enfermera terminaron de atender a la recién nacida, a quien luego colocaron a la vista de Miriya. – ¿Teniente?

La Zentraedi, que se veía como si recién estuviera descubriendo la maravilla después del dolor, miró a la pequeña criatura con fascinación y luego a la doctora, como pidiéndole permiso.

– ¿Puedo...?

– Es su hija.

Con sumo cuidado, la doctora Cascio envolvió a la pequeña en una manta y la acostó primorosamente junto a su madre, quien la observaba y la acariciaba con una fascinación que no conocía límites.

Y por primera vez desde su nacimiento, la pequeña dejó de llorar... sólo fue por un segundo antes de que regresara el festival de sollozos y lamentos, pero por ese instante mágico la bebé estuvo en paz en la compañía de su madre.

– Gracias, doctora... gracias por todo – decía el teniente Sterling, que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a su esposa y a su hija.

– Es mi trabajo, teniente... – contestó con suprema modestia la doctora Cascio, para después sonrojarse y emocionarse como el que más. – Pero ha sido una experiencia increíble... gracias por permitirme ser parte de ella.

Max y Miriya le sonrieron brevemente antes de que la pequeña vida que ambos alumbraron reclamara su atención...

Por su parte y tras ver a los dos jóvenes completamente fascinados con su pequeña niña, lo que le recordó exactamente por qué amaba su profesión, la doctora Cascio encontró la ocasión para tratar un tema que venía a cuento del parto.

– ¿Ya han pensado un nombre?

Max y Miriya se sacudieron como si el edificio hubiera caído bajo ataque y se miraron aterrorizados, ignorando por un instante fugaz a la niña que estaba acostada junto a ella.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Cascio y del personal médico, comenzó la batalla.

Primero fue Miriya, a quien el brillo maternal comenzó a iluminar de una manera más satánica; la recién parturienta se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a increpar a su sorprendido esposo, recuperando energías a cada instante para emplearlas en el supremo esfuerzo de demoler verbalmente a su esposo.

– ¡¿Ves, Maximilian?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡TE LO DIJE! – explotó Miriya. – ¡Te dije que tendríamos que haber pensado un nombre!

– Diablos... – masculló Max mientras su cerebro buscaba frenéticamente una salida... encontrándose con una que esperaba que le pudiera servir de algo para salvar su vida. – ¡Enfermera!

Al instante acudió al llamado de Max una joven enfermera de no más de treinta años, de la que nada se veía por la bata y el barbijo excepto sus vivaces y curiosos ojos azules.

– ¿Sí, señor?

– ¿Cómo se llama? – quiso saber Max.

– Williams, señor – respondió la enfermera con curiosidad, al tiempo que el resto del staff y la propia Miriya la miraban. – Sargento ayudante Dana Williams...

Max asintió para agradecerle a la enfermera y después miró a su esposa con determinación.

– ¿Mir, te gusta el nombre Dana?

– ¡Por mí está bien! – bramó la Zentraedi y Max asintió triunfalmente.

– ¡Pues Dana se llamará!

Miriya Parino-Sterling le devolvió el gesto a su esposo con tanto triunfalismo y orgullo como lo había hecho él, pero cualquiera que hubiera esperado una continuación de la batalla estaba por llevarse la decepción del siglo.

Simplemente ocurrió que la orgullosa guerrera Zentraedi, vencedora de mil batallas y derrotada solamente en tres a manos del hombre que se ganó su corazón, aquella afamada heroína de dos mundos, estaba demasiado embelesada y fascinada por la pequeña criaturita que, envuelta en una manta rosada, la miraba con ojos grandes y fascinados una vez que su llanto terminó y comenzó la aventura de descubrir su nuevo mundo.

– Hola, Dana... – dijo Miriya con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – Soy tu mamá...

*************************************************

Daniel Shelby conocía el miedo. Había sido un compañero inseparable, a veces más presente y otras veces un recuerdo lejano, durante los últimos tres años de su vida.

Había conocido el miedo profundo a lo desconocido el día en que, siendo un simple turista, se vio inmerso en la primera batalla de la cruel guerra contra los Zentraedi. Había sentido la presencia insidiosa del miedo en aquellos primeros días del largo retorno del SDF-1 a la tierra. Había experimentado el pavor del combate en las arenas marcianas, escoltando camiones de suministros desde la Base Sara hasta la fortaleza espacial.

Shelby había sentido la adrenalina del combate y el horror primigenio y animal en la interminable noche de sangre en que los Zentraedi abordaron el SDF-1. Había sentido un ciego pánico el día en que Dolza decretó el exterminio de la raza humana. Y había sobrellevado el temor a morir en aquel paso montañoso que se convirtió en el matadero de su batallón, allá en las lejanas montañas de La Española.

Pero nada de eso, ni siquiera la combinación de todas esas experiencias, se comparaba con el frío, sordo e insoportable terror que lo había hecho prisionero desde que Rick Hunter le informara de la desaparición de Karin Birkeland.

Había sido hacía apenas cuatro horas, que bien pudieron ser cuatro siglos en lo que a Shelby concernía... cuatro horas de espantosa incertidumbre, de terror que por momentos era febril y por momentos era glacial como el espacio profundo... cuatro horas de deambular como un fantasma por el predio de la Base Aérea Nueva Macross, temiendo entrar al centro desde donde se coordinaba la búsqueda de Karin y temiendo a la vez hallarse solo con sus miedos.

Había sido un infierno en vida... del que no había escapatoria.

El calvario de Shelby había sido insoportable. Escenas pavorosas de pérdida y muerte se sucedían de manera turbulenta con escasos instantes de esperanza delirante... un tren emocional que, sumado al cansancio físico, amenazaba con dejar al capitán Shelby en la ruina.

Y si las noticias que llegaran, en el momento en que llegaran, fueran malas... Shelby no sabía cómo seguiría su vida.

En un instante de su agónica espera, el oficial del Ejército notó por el rabillo del ojo que Rick Hunter venía corriendo por el pasillo... y temió lo peor.

– ¡DAN! – gritó Rick, sacudiendo a Shelby de su aterrado ensimismamiento antes de anunciarle la mejor noticia de su vida. – ¡La encontraron!

Algo debió haber hecho Shelby... pues lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba parado y tomando a Rick por los hombros, sacudiéndolo como si al hacerlo pudiera conjurar todas las respuestas que su corazón ansiaba conocer.

– ¡Estaba a cien kilómetros de la ciudad! – explicó entonces el líder del Escuadrón Skull. – Consiguió hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia antes de que su caza se deshiciera en vuelo.

– ¿Por qué no aterrizó en una pista de emergencia?

– ¡Todavía le faltaban cien kilómetros para la más cercana!

La algarabía inicial se disolvió y volvió a Shelby el temor, esta vez bajo una forma muy distinta... e innegable.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó el oficial del Ejército con la voz quebrada por el miedo. – ¿Está herida?

Rick Hunter movió los labios pero no dijo nada... y el miedo se acrecentó en el ánimo hundido de Dan Shelby.

– ¡RICK! – insistió Shelby, y Rick Hunter respondió finalmente con incertidumbre.

– No quisieron confirmarme.

Lo que siguió a aquella conversación se volvió confuso en el recuerdo de Shelby. Quizás hubieran pasado horas, pero él no lo supo... más tarde, cuando deseó recordarlo, sólo registró que tras esas palabras que lo habían traído de regreso a la vida vinieron unas rápidas pasadas por el centro de coordinación de la Base Aérea y luego la espera en la pista de aterrizaje a que apareciera el VC-33 de búsqueda y rescate.

En la pista el tiempo se tornó eterno para Shelby; cada minuto que pasaba allí en el tarmac expuesto al frío era una eternidad de espera...

Rick Hunter estaba a su lado junto con algunos otros pilotos del Escuadrón Skull; Lisa Hayes había ido al Hospital Militar Central para acompañar a Max y Miriya durante el parto de su bebé. Todos los presentes estaban callados, interrumpiendo el silencio para fugaces y preocupadas conversaciones que crecían y se prolongaban conforme pasaba el tiempo y el avión de rescate no aparecía.

Shelby no participaba de esas charlas. De haberlo querido, en todo caso, su garganta no hubiera podido formar los sonidos.

De pronto, un punto en el cielo comenzó a acercarse... y bien pronto se convirtió en la característica silueta de un VC-33 pintado de color blanco y con enormes Cruces Rojas pintadas en los costados.

Todos los que esperaban su llegada veían el aterrizaje del avión de evacuación médica como si fuera la bajada de un ángel, y a muchos les nació el impulso de correr hacia el avión aún antes de que se detuviera por completo.

Casi todos se contuvieron de seguir ese impulso.

Todos, salvo Dan Shelby.

El oficial del Ejército corría hacia la aeronave como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía la vaga impresión, en medio de su feroz corrida, que Rick corría unos cuantos pasos detrás de él y que le gritaba cosas, pero el significado de esos gritos lo eludió por completo.

Todo lo que importaba era llegar al avión.

Dan Shelby llegó a su destino segundos después de que las turbinas se detuvieran y de que la compuerta trasera del avión se abrieran, al tiempo que una ambulancia de campaña frenaba para hacerse cargo de la situación.

Y con horror, Shelby vio cómo tres enfermeros y un médico ayudaban a una malherida Karin Birkeland a descender del VC-33.

El rostro de la joven tenía algunos cuantos moretones a flor de piel, y por su caminar se notaba que había otras heridas que le provocaban un espantoso dolor en cada paso. Su cabello rubio, usualmente prolijo y bien mantenido a pesar de las exigencias militares, estaba revuelto de manera salvaje. El porte de la joven piloto de combate estaba marcado por el agotamiento físico y mental, que la hacía verse demacrada y completamente demolida. El traje de vuelo estaba rasgado en varios lugares, manchado de polvo y muy lejos de la imagen impecable que los pilotos de combate trataban de cultivar a todo momento.

Era la escena de una superviviente... y ante esa escena Dan Shelby no pudo más.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Fue sólo entonces que Karin levantó la mirada y reparó en la presencia de Dan... pero la sonrisa que esbozó la joven fue tan tenue y dolorosa que torturó aún más el corazón del capitán Shelby, aunque no tanto como la frase que ella consiguió murmurar en medio de su sufrimiento y cansancio.

– ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

– ¡Cállate! – reaccionó Shelby mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la frente. – ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella lo miró a los ojos y por espacio de un segundo pareció estar por llorar, pero esa impresión se disolvió rápidamente en la energía e impasibilidad que trató de demostrar.

– Sólo fueron unos rasguños---

– Una docena de huesos fracturados, sangrado interno, una concusión, y todavía puedo seguir, teniente... – la interrumpió sin delicadeza alguna el médico que la estaba llevando a la ambulancia. – No fueron unos rasguños.

– Exagera, doctor – le replicó Karin, sólo segundos antes de doblarse de dolor por un mal paso.

Inmediatamente y sin percatarse de los codazos que por accidente le propinó a dos enfermeros, Shelby corrió a sujetar a Karin antes de que se cayera al suelo. La joven agradeció el gesto con una tierna pero dolorosa sonrisa y luego se incorporó, mientras Shelby miraba al doctor con preocupación infinita.

– ¿Se pondrá bien?

– Confío en que sí, pero de todas maneras la llevaremos al Hospital Militar Central – respondió el médico encogiéndose de hombros. – No quiero arriesgarme a nada...

– Doctor, si necesita algo---

– Tranquilícese, capitán – le dijo el médico, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al oficial del Ejército. – Puede venir con nosotros...

Mientras el médico se disponía a llevar a Karin hacia la ambulancia, Rick aprovechó para intervenir antes de que Shelby pudiera pensar en la más importante objeción que se le podía hacer a una ida suya al hospital militar.

– Yo hablaré con tu coronel, Dan, ve en paz.

Con una emocionada y agotada sonrisa, el capitán Daniel Shelby buscó las mejores palabras para agradecerle a su amigo del Escuadrón Skull, pero el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada y sólo pudo decir cuatro palabras.

– Gracias, Rick... por todo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Rick Hunter; realmente no necesitaba ni pediría nada más. Lo último que hizo por su amigo fue recordarle que su novia estaba a momentos de subir a una ambulancia que la llevaría al hospital.

– Ve, te esperan.

Daniel Shelby no necesitó que le indicaran nada más, y partió al instante a acompañar a su novia.

*************************************************

**Viernes 19 de octubre de 2012**

– El general Prützmann, señor – informó el ayudante personal a través del intercomunicador.

Ajustándose sus anteojos, el almirante Gloval levantó la mirada de la pila de documentos que estaba leyendo y miró primero al aparato intercomunicador y luego a la enorme puerta metálica de su oficina, detrás de la cual estaba esperando alguien que demasiados dolores de cabeza le había traído en los últimos días.

Ni modo, no podía dejar de atenderlo... por más que por momentos deseara con toda su alma estrangular al general que venía a visitarlo.

– Hágalo pasar – indicó Gloval a su ayudante, apretando un botón del intercomunicador.

En cuestión de segundos se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Lo único que pudo ver Gloval de su ayudante fue una mano que le indicaba al visitante que ya podía entrar, y a partir de ese momento su atención quedó fijada en la figura del brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann, Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra Unida.

Prützmann era por lo general un hombre de porte erguido y orgulloso que de vez en cuando parecía demasiado rígido para el almirante; en eso Gloval debía admitir que su opinión al respecto estaba coloreada por demasiados desencuentros y conflictos con aquel oficial. Sin embargo, en ese día el general Prützmann no tenía nada de orgullo en su expresión o en su porte. Parecía un hombre vencido por un peso insoportable, un hombre que había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de demonios impiadosos como para poder volver a sentir algo de orgullo... o de desafío.

Cuadrándose, el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea se quitó la gorra, la colocó bajo su brazo y después saludó al dueño de la oficina con una precisa venia.

– Buenos días, almirante.

– Buenos días, general – respondió Gloval, quien se había parado para devolverle la venia como era debido, para luego indicar la otra silla de la oficina. – Tome asiento.

Prützmann aceptó la invitación de Gloval y se sentó, dejando su gorra sobre sus piernas mientras se erguía para no parecer demasiado derrotado frente al oficial a quien había criticado ferozmente casi desde el primer día... sólo para demostrar hacía unos pocos días que él no lo hubiera hecho mejor en su lugar.

Pero Gloval no estaba con aires de reproche o de crítica... sólo lo miraba inexpresivamente desde el otro lado del escritorio, provocándole un sordo temor al general de la Fuerza Aérea con su silencio, hasta que finalmente hizo una pregunta.

– ¿Qué deseaba discutir conmigo, general?

Heinrich Prützmann tragó saliva, juntó aire y miró a los ojos de Gloval con toda la determinación de la que era capaz.

– Vine a presentar mi renuncia al cargo, señor – anunció el brigadier general, extrayendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de papeles membretado de impecable aspecto oficial. – Y una solicitud de retiro inmediato.

Gloval arqueó una ceja con sorpresa... lo que acababa de escuchar estaba dentro de la lista de cosas que podían llegar a ocurrir, pero en honor a la verdad él nunca hubiera esperado que pasara de verdad. Estudió cuidadosamente al otro oficial, esperando ver alguna señal de segundas intenciones, pero todo lo que vio en el rostro avejentado de Heinrich Prützmann era el peso de una culpa que ya no podía tolerar más en su uniforme.

– Los eventos de ayer fueron completamente inaceptables, señor – procedió a explicar el general, como si hubiera presentido la curiosidad de Gloval. – Mi comportamiento y mis acciones como oficial a cargo, también. Resultaron en la muerte de numerosos miembros de las Fuerzas, y otros tantos resultaron heridos---

Prützmann calló, sin poder continuar. Gloval debió reprimir el impulso de asentir; uno de los documentos que inundaban su oficina era el listado completo de muertos, heridos y daños materiales que la crisis del 18 de octubre había dejado en el seno de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Y la lista era demasiado larga.

Diecinueve muertos y treinta y seis heridos en el Armor-04, quince muertos y veintinueve heridos en el _Amundsen_ y veintitrés muertos y cuarenta y siete heridos en el _Deidamia_; un caza Veritech y tres F-203 completamente inutilizados y otro caza dañado, un VC-27 derribado con sus cuatro tripulantes muertos, quince muertos y otros veintiocho heridos en enfrentamientos y tiroteos en todo el planeta... era un precio que Gloval ansiaba nunca haber tenido que conocer.

Y Prützmann sabía que esos muertos estaban directamente en sus manos...

– Y lo de Fierenzi... – murmuró luego el renunciante Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, sintiendo que la culpa se mezclaba con la furia y la impotencia en un cóctel letal. – Lo de Fierenzi no tiene disculpa alguna.

Esta vez Gloval sí asintió. La conducta de Giorgio Fierenzi había sido de una traición tal que el propio Gobierno de la Tierra Unida estaba a punto de iniciar una cacería de brujas en los niveles más altos de las Fuerzas. Gloval lo sabía y esta vez no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. ¿Cómo podía detener a Pelletier y a los suyos cuando el hombre de confianza de uno de los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando había conspirado contra la humanidad y había sido responsable de incitar acciones que resultaron en la muerte de docenas de hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas?

De una cosa estaba seguro el almirante: Giorgio Fierenzi podía darse por muerto. No tenía ninguna duda de que la Policía Militar Global se ocuparía de ello... sin importar los escalofríos que el almirante tenía de sólo pensar en lo que Nigel Aldershot planeaba para el coronel traidor.

Pero las órdenes del Primer Ministro habían sido taxativas: todo el complot para erradicar a los Zentraedi debía quedar en el máximo de los secretos. Nadie debía saber absolutamente nada sobre lo ocurrido. Todos los militares involucrados en el combate a la conspiración habían sido juramentados a guardar silencio, y aquellos miembros de la conjura que habían caído en manos del GTU sólo podían esperar que los juicios sumarísimos y secretos que les esperaban acabaran con condenas a prisión sin excarcelación en lugar del fusilamiento que merecían y el subsiguiente entierro en una tumba sin lápida.

En ese último caso, Gloval sabía que los reportes de "accidentes aéreos" y "choques automovilísticos" se sucederían...

El almirante dejó sus escrúpulos atrás y volvió a ocuparse del oficial de la Fuerza Aérea.

– ¿Está decidido, general?

– Por completo, señor – contestó Prützmann, aunque todavía no había terminado. – Debo hacerle saber una cosa más, señor.

– ¿Sí?

El general desvió la mirada por un segundo, como cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie más presente en la oficina y después, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, miró al Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y juntó aliento.

– Entiendo que va a haber... una investigación sobre lo ocurrido – dijo finalmente el general.

– Así es – asintió el almirante.

En rigor de verdad, ni siquiera el propio Gloval estaba seguro de cómo se iba a desarrollar esa investigación respetando el secreto estricto que Pelletier y el Gobierno habían ordenado. Quizás se tratara de una comisión de investigación secreta que después publicaría algunas conclusiones para consumo público mientras las conclusiones verdaderas quedaban sólo para los más altos niveles políticos y militares de la Tierra Unida... pero de cualquier forma, Gloval no dudaba que cuando la investigación concluyera, rodarían muchas cabezas.

Muy probablemente la de Prützmann... y el general no lo ignoraba.

– Deseo que usted sepa, y que le haga saber a los encargados de la investigación, que pienso prestar toda la colaboración posible en sus esfuerzos... y que renunciaré a mi derecho a defensa – reconoció Prützmann como si le doliera hacerlo, dejando sólo un tenso silencio como corolario a sus palabras.

A pesar de los muchos desencuentros que tuvo con el otro oficial, por instinto Henry Gloval trató de calmar al general y de aliviar su tensión.

– General, estoy seguro de que la investigación tendrá en cuenta que usted contaba con la autoridad que el Primer Ministro le dio---

– Con todo respeto, señor, no quiero ocultarme detrás del Primer Ministro – replicó tajantemente el renunciante Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea, con una determinación tal que Gloval quedó virtualmente congelado. – El Primer Ministro pudo haberme conferido la autoridad, pero lo que importa es lo que yo hice con esa autoridad. Las decisiones que tomé estando al mando fueron mías y debo responsabilizarme por ellas.

El almirante debió esforzarse para no quedar con la boca abierta. La dureza y vehemencia de Prützmann no podían ser ignoradas... al igual que la determinación que el general tenía para respaldar su posición. De pronto, el almirante Gloval se halló más interesado en saber por qué el general estaba en esa tesitura que por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, y fue así que con un asentimiento le indicó a Prützmann que prosiguiera.

– Además... los militares hemos pasado los últimos doscientos años usando la frase "yo sólo obedecía órdenes" para evadir la responsabilidad por nuestras acciones menos encomiables – se explayó el general con una sonrisa triste y fugaz. – Si de veras deseamos construir un nuevo mundo, al menos tratemos de no pasar este vicio a nuestros sucesores.

Volvió el silencio a la oficina y los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose... dos hombres que se disgustaban mutuamente y que en otras circunstancias menos severas se hubieran dado el gusto de discutir agriamente, pero que después de lo que había ocurrido apenas tenían fuerzas para empezar a entenderse.

Y lo que Henry Gloval había entendido era que el brigadier general que tenía sentado del otro lado del escritorio estaba completamente en lo correcto.

– Lo comprendo... y veré qué podemos hacer por usted – replicó Gloval, pasando luego a otra cuestión que de seguro Prützmann no esperaba que se tratara allí mismo. – ¿A quién sugiere para que lo reemplace?

Heinrich Prützmann abrió los ojos y miró al almirante con extrañeza y confusión.

– Señor, no creo que---

– General, le hice una pregunta. Su renuncia todavía no fue procesada. Usted sigue siendo el Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea – lo cortó Gloval sin admitir objeciones. – De modo que si yo le pregunto quién cree que puede hacerse cargo de su puesto, espero su respuesta.

A pesar de todo, una leve sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los labios de Prützmann mientras éste pensaba una respuesta al interrogante.

– El brigadier Townsend sería mi primera opción, señor – respondió Prützmann, explicando luego a quién se refería. – Nicholas Townsend... es mi enlace con la Jefatura de Logística para el programa de reorganización de la Fuerza Aérea.

– Mmm... lo conozco y me parece una buena opción – asintió Gloval, aprobando en silencio la propuesta antes de poner otra cuestión sobre la mesa. – ¿Y a quién sugiere para el Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea?

– La brigadier O'Reilly sería una buena candidata al puesto – contestó el general sin dudarlo y agregándole una sonrisa un poco más genuina. – Asumiendo que el Comando Europeo quiera dejárnosla...

Gloval se halló de completo acuerdo con Prützmann.

– Tengo buenos recuerdos de Shannon O'Reilly de cuando estaba en el Consejo de la Tierra Unida... creo que no será problema traerla a Nueva Macross.

Prützmann asintió, pero no dijo nada más; ya bastantes cosas habían sido mencionadas durante la reunión. En lugar de hablar, el renunciante general se dedicó a mirar la oficina en la que estaba, aquella oficina que en secreto había ambicionado ocupar algún día... sólo para que la realidad le confirmara de la peor manera lo completamente inepto que era para pretender poseer aquel lugar.

Era curiosa la manera en que la realidad le había hecho saber eso... primero con adrenalina, urgencia y emociones violentas, y ahora, con la solitaria y desolada sensación del paso del tiempo.

– En fin, general, muchas gracias por su asistencia – dijo entonces Gloval, dándole a Prützmann la venia para dejar la oficina. – En cuanto a sus... pedidos... los tendré en consideración y le haré saber mi decisión en cuanto la tenga.

– Gracias, señor... – respondió Prützmann, quien luego se levantó y trató de irse sólo para volver a enfrentar al almirante. – Una última cosa.

– ¿Sí?

Una vez más el general tragó saliva, como esforzándose para hacer algo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera podido hacer...

– Para lo que sirva, deseo pedirle disculpas---

– Concedidas, general – dijo Gloval sin querer perder el tiempo o ocuparse en demasía de lo que ya había pasado. – Debemos ocuparnos del futuro ahora.

Aunque jamás lo dijera y aunque nunca pudiera quitarse de la mente la culpa horrenda por sus actos, el brigadier general Heinrich Prützmann sintió que un poco del peso atroz que llevaba se aliviaba en una pequeña medida... y se sintió un hombre ligeramente más libre en ese preciso momento.

– Puede retirarse – ordenó Gloval.

Meros segundos después, el hombre que había entrado a esa oficina como uno de los militares más encumbrados de la Tierra la abandonó sin poder ni títulos, pero sintiendo que había hecho el primer pago por las consecuencias de sus actos.

*************************************************

Del otro lado de su escritorio, sentados en sendas sillas en medio de la enorme y confortable oficina que él tenía por lugar de trabajo, los senadores Draza Varankovic y Mikhail Grushin aún trataban de absorber lo que el Primer Ministro les había dicho tras terminar con las formalidades de apertura de la junta.

En cierto nivel, Marcel Pelletier hasta encontraba graciosa la situación. No dudaba que Varankovic y Grushin habían tomado la repentina invitación a conferenciar en privado con el Primer Ministro como algo vinculado con la moción de censura que el Senado debía tratar en los próximos días. Quizás, pensaba Pelletier metiéndose en la cabeza de los dos senadores por un instante, especulaban con que él intentara una paz negociada o una rendición honrosa, o a lo sumo que los hubiera convocado para pedir clemencia usando la maldita crisis militar de los días anteriores como justificación.

De seguro, lo último que ambos políticos hubieran esperado era ser puestos al tanto de qué era lo que había ocurrido realmente el día en que las comunicaciones militares habían colapsado. Específicamente, sobre un complot para exterminar a los Zentraedi aprovechando el caos militar y gubernamental.

Y con admirable calma, Pelletier había aprovechado para poner en conocimiento de los senadores algunos nombres vinculados con el complot... nombres que Varankovic y Grushin conocían demasiado bien.

En ningún momento debió Marcel Pelletier alzar la voz o recurrir a amenazas; todo lo que necesitó fue ser lo más racional y mesurado posible... y lo más ingenioso que pudiera ser a la hora de pensar eufemismos. En el nivel en que Pelletier y sus senadores invitados se movían, era más conveniente recurrir a frases con doble sentido, a sutiles advertencias y comentarios, y a referencias elípticas pero perfectamente comprensibles para un oído atento.

Hasta el momento, la fórmula había funcionado admirablemente bien. Mucho mejor que usar gritos y amenazas abiertas.

– Eso sería todo... – dijo el Primer Ministro como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, y tras disfrutar en silencio del estupor de los otros dos hombres, les habló con suma tranquilidad. – ¿Puedo confiar en su discreción, senadores?

Le tomó unos instantes a Varankovic y a Grushin para recomponerse, y Pelletier comprendió que sus palabras debieron haber tenido un efecto más devastador en los dos senadores que el que había imaginado al momento de pensar esa reunión. Claramente, los dos senadores vieron en qué medida podían ser afectados por la revelación del complot de Sean Brent y sus asociados... y las imágenes en su cabeza debieron ser de aquellas que le daban pesadillas a Dante Alighieri o H.P. Lovecraft...

Una vez más, Pelletier debió contener su sonrisa. No le hacía bien a sus propios planes humillar en demasía a sus dos interlocutores.

– Dios santo... – exclamó un Draza Varankovic falto de aliento, al tiempo que miraba nerviosamente a su colega senador y al líder del GTU. – ¿Cómo---?

– ¿Cómo es posible que pasen estas cosas, senador Varankovic? – preguntó Pelletier e inmediatamente se respondió. – Todavía lo estamos investigando. Sea lo que sea, esta gente debe haber tenido contactos en los niveles más elevados del Gobierno y de las Fuerzas para ir con este plan hasta el grado al que llegaron...

Varankovic se hundió aterrado en su silla, y Grushin había perdido el color del rostro hasta quedar completamente pálido... la mención de "contactos en los niveles más elevados del Gobierno" debió haber encendido todas las alarmas de proximidad de ambos senadores.

Marcel Pelletier sabía que los dos senadores no estaban metidos en el plan de Brent... pero sí estaban involucrados en lo que para él era decididamente una segunda parte: la toma del poder en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Y todo lo que habían tenido que hacer fue fogonear una moción de censura...

¿Era eso lo que temían los dos senadores? ¿Que sus esfuerzos por destituir al ocupante de aquella oficina fueran ligados al plan de Brent y sus asociados?

Si así era, entonces el objetivo de Marcel Pelletier ya estaba cumplido. No importaba que no tuviera intenciones de ir por ellos... bastaba con meterles el miedo de que así iba a ser.

– Preocupante, ¿no les parece? – comentó con inimitable ironía el Primer Ministro mientras tomaba en una mano la tetera que su secretaria le había alcanzado y en la otra una de las tazas. – ¿Más té?

Con manos temblorosas, los dos senadores le alcanzaron a Pelletier sus propias tazas y aguardaron a que el Primer Ministro las rellenara, sin dejar de parecer dos condenados a muerte.

– Si no es molestia – preguntó con voz quebrada el senador Grushin. – ¿Qué piensa hacer con Meridian, Primer Ministro?

Sólo alguien que lo conociera muy de cerca hubiera reconocido la fugaz sonrisa en los labios del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida al escuchar esa pregunta.

– No voy a cerrarla, no quisiera provocar un descalabro aún mayor en Denver... mal que me pese, sigue siendo una de sus mayores industrias – le aseguró Pelletier, quien sólo en ese momento se dio el gusto de dar a conocer su lado más maléfico. – Pero creo que voy a disfrutar teniendo a Worthington y su junta directiva agarrados de las pelotas...

Grushin pudo sonreír, gesto que no dejaba de asustar por la expresión cadavérica que portaba en su rostro el corpulento y aterrado senador ruso. Por su parte, Varankovic se quedó completamente quieto, apretando los labios y mirando de reojo a su colega... lo que sea para no enfrentarse él sólo al hombre a quien había querido echar de su cargo por incitación del nunca suficientemente maldito Sean Brent.

De cualquier manera, los dos senadores sabían que estaban a merced de Pelletier... y que no tenían escapatoria, excepto que fueran lo bastante rápidos para arrojarse por la ventana de la oficina y despeñarse hasta el suelo frío de la calle.

– Ahora, yendo a lo concreto, caballeros... cierto personaje que ustedes conocen está hundido hasta el cuello en todo este asunto – tronó entonces el Primer Ministro, mirando a los ojos de los dos senadores para que no tuvieran ninguna duda de lo que les estaba queriendo decir. – Saben de quién hablo.

Con movimientos duros, los dos senadores asintieron.

– Bien – dijo Pelletier con satisfacción, dejándose acomodar luego en la pecaminosa silla de su escritorio. – En ese caso, deseo apelar a su decencia y sentido común... no es el mejor momento para aparecer vinculados con el senador Lynn... o cualquiera de sus allegados.

Una vez más los senadores asintieron, pero esta vez parecía como si lo hicieran a desgano y por obligación, como si un titiritero los hiciera moverse de maneras que ellos no querían.

¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo? razonó el Primer Ministro. Asintiendo, le confirmaban que ellos habían estado en contacto con Sean Brent... y se exponían una vez más a lo que pudiera venir como castigo por haber colaborado con las maquinaciones de aquel oscuro personaje.

Bien, ya los había dejado al descubierto, los había aterrado y los había puesto en conocimiento de lo que podía esperarles. Era hora de hacer lo que Pelletier quería por sobre todas las cosas... y con energía, el Primer Ministro del GTU se lanzó sobre su objetivo con una determinación que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier piloto de Veritech.

– Por otro lado, creo conveniente que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida pueda dedicar sus energías a gobernar... después de todo, para eso nos pagan los contribuyentes, ¿no es verdad?

– Por supuesto – dijo Varankovic en una voz casi inaudible.

– Este Gobierno ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo con... idioteces – dijo despectivamente el Primer Ministro, dándole a la palabra "idioteces" un significado que no se le escapó a los dos espantados legisladores que lo visitaban. – No deseo perder ni un día más en esas cosas... o en asuntos de poca monta en el Senado.

Las miradas que los dos senadores intercambiaron lo dijeron todo, pero aún así, Mikhail Grushin se hizo cargo de dejar en palabras la rendición que el Primer Ministro había pedido.

– Lo comprendemos, Primer Ministro.

El Primer Ministro sonrió como sólo sonríe quien se sabe cercano a ganar todo lo que se propuso. Y como todavía tenía cosas por ganar, no cejó en sus esfuerzos y prosiguió.

– Naturalmente, como líder de este Gobierno, deseo pedir la colaboración de la Oposición en estos momentos... y siendo que usted es el más prominente líder de la oposición, senador Varankovic...

– Me parece conveniente ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes en los grandes problemas y ansío la posibilidad de lograr un trabajo más fluido entre el Senado y la Administración – dijo en voz monocorde y desprovista de emoción el hombre que había motorizado la moción de censura contra el propio Pelletier. – En aras del futuro.

La sonrisa de Pelletier no pudo ser más triunfal en ese momento.

– En aras del futuro – repitió entonces Pelletier, para luego mirar al senador por Voronezh como si él fuera el blanco a partir de ese momento. – Senador Grushin, entiendo que usted está preocupado por el futuro de su región...

El corpulento y derrotado ruso no tuvo más opción que admitir lo que lo había llevado a entregar su alma a Brent y sus asociados.

– Como siempre, Primer Ministro.

– Le tengo buenas noticias – aseguró Pelletier con un tono extrañamente alegre, dadas las circunstancias y ambiente de la reunión. – Verá, tuve una conversación con algunos representantes de la comunidad industrial de Denver... creo que ya habían tenido algunos contactos con usted, ¿no es verdad?

De mala gana, Grushin admitió lo que Pelletier ya dejó en claro que sabía.

– Así es.

– En fin, tengo entendido que acordaron un posible paquete de inversiones para Voronezh en el futuro próximo... – comentó el Primer Ministro como al pasar. – Para endulzar el mal trago de hoy, permítame anunciarle que las inversiones han sido confirmadas, y que usted y Voronezh cuentan con el máximo respaldo del Primer Ministro y del GTU para que se concreten estas inversiones.

"_Porque de lo contrario, toda la junta directiva de Meridian irá presa por alta traición_" omitió mencionar Pelletier, guardándose para la intimidad de su conciencia la intoxicante satisfacción de estar por una vez por encima de las circunstancias y de los demás. "_Es bueno ser Primer Ministro y tener a alguien agarrado de las pelotas para variar..._"

Ignorante de la emoción del líder del GTU, el senador Grushin se permitió una exhalación de genuino alivio antes de contestarle a Pelletier.

– Gracias, Primer Ministro.

– Es un gusto tratar con usted, senador – respondió con magnanimidad el Primer Ministro, para luego dejar entrever qué precio iba a exigir de Grushin por la gentileza que el senador ruso claramente no había merecido. – Confío en que con esto podremos dar por superados los desacuerdos que usted mantenía con mi administración.

Como buen político que era, Grushin no ignoró lo que Pelletier no había dicho explícitamente, pero no pudo evitar aceptar lo que le imponía el Primer Ministro.

– Vamos en camino, señor.

La satisfacción de Marcel Pelletier era imposible de ocultar, e iba creciendo de manera inversamente proporcional a la miseria de Draza Varankovic y a la vergüenza de Mikhail Grushin.

– Es bueno saberlo – remató Pelletier con solemnidad.

En aquel preciso momento, el timbre del intercomunicador se hizo notar con insistente intensidad, y guardando la paciencia y la compostura, el Primer Ministro oprimió uno de los botones para saber qué tenía que decirle su secretaria en medio de aquella reunión tan importante.

– ¿Sí?

– _Disculpe, Primer Ministro... pero el senador Lynn ya ha llegado._

– Excelente. Espera un poco – dijo el Primer Ministro, quien miró entonces a dos senadores que ya estaban decidida y absolutamente sorprendidos. – Me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes, pero ya no los puedo retener más tiempo... como verán, tengo una agenda ajetreada.

– Lo entendemos, Primer Ministro – dijo Varankovic en nombre de ambos visitantes, sin poder disimular la sorpresa por enterarse de quién iba a ser el siguiente visitante de la oficina. – Muchas gracias por... ponernos al tanto de todo.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer – contestó Pelletier con gentileza exagerada, aprovechando entonces para lanzar una última y aterciopelada amenaza. – Creo que vamos a pasar los próximos días hurgando a fondo para limpiar cualquier clase de vinculación con este complot... calculo que quienes no lo hayan hecho, no podrán dormir tranquilos sabiendo la clase de persecución que vamos a empezar.

Dos senadores de la Tierra Unida se levantaron de sus asientos a la par del Primer Ministro, pero mientras el líder del GTU simplemente caminaba con paso despreocupado hasta la puerta de la oficina, sus dos visitantes se veían nerviosos y demasiado preocupados por dejar sus trajes en perfectas condiciones, quizás como pálida compensación por los destrozos a su dignidad que habían sufrido en aquella junta.

Con suma cortesía, Pelletier acompañó a los dos visitantes hasta la puerta y la abrió para que éstos pasaran.

– Hazlo pasar, Jane – indicó el Primer Ministro a la secretaria, mirando de reojo al visitante antes de despedir a los dos senadores. – Gracias por haber venido, señores.

– Primer Ministro – respondieron a la par Grushin y Varankovic, estrechando la mano del Primer Ministro sucesivamente.

Los dos senadores desaparecieron por los corredores del edificio luego de salir de la oficina de Pelletier y del vestíbulo de la secretaria. Sólo en ese momento pudo el recién llegado senador por Denver-Colorado levantarse de la silla en la que había esperado y dirigirse a la oficina del Primer Ministro, siempre bajo la mirada lacerante y cargada de desprecio del jefe del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Pelletier estudió al joven senador con un ojo clínico. Lynn Kyle seguía con una postura desafiante y despreocupada, pero cualquiera que notara las ojeras pronunciadas o la mirada inquieta y defensiva del senador, habría deducido que el joven muchacho estaba bajo una tensión insoportable.

¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? Idiota redomado o no, no podía ignorar que había caído en el centro de una tormenta política de proporciones inimaginables.

Estaba asustado, decidió Pelletier. Lynn Kyle, el azote del Senado, el agitador nato que había sido una espina clavada en el trasero del GTU prácticamente desde el día del Holocausto, estaba asustado hasta lo indecible.

Perfecto.

Ni una palabra de bienvenida tuvo el Primer Ministro para con el muchacho mientras éste entraba con paso cauteloso a su oficina. Ni un gesto de amabilidad, ni una sola señal de que podía sentirse tranquilo... nada en absoluto. Ante su visitante, Marcel Pelletier mantenía una dureza que hubiera envidiado cualquier carcelero, y a juzgar por la creciente aprehensión que Kyle tenía en su rostro, la maniobra estaba funcionando.

Pelletier se sentó detrás de su escritorio y de inmediato leyó con displicencia algunas carpetas que le habían llegado, cortesía de Interpol, la PMG y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, ignorando prácticamente al muchacho que tenía frente a él hasta que sintió que Kyle estaba lo bastante inquieto como para poder azuzarlo sólo con una palabra dicha en mal tono.

– Siéntese – gruñó el Primer Ministro.

Obedientemente, pero sin ocultar un dejo de disgusto, el senador por Denver-Colorado se sentó en la silla que tenía para él. Quizás hubiera intentado hacerlo con dignidad, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron y terminó casi dejándose caer en el cómodo asiento.

– ¿Recuerda lo que le dije que ocurriría si alguna vez volvía a llamarlo a esta oficina? – arrancó Pelletier, sin darle luego tiempo a Kyle para que contestara su propia pregunta. – No se preocupe, ya llegaremos a eso... pero antes...

Lynn Kyle sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y que la amplia oficina colapsaba sobre él mientras veía la mirada cargada de odio que le lanzaba Marcel Pelletier desde la imponencia de su enorme escritorio.

– Me da asco – escupió el Primer Ministro, cada sílaba cargada de desprecio infinito. – Usted representa lo peor que he visto en política en mucho tiempo.

Kyle sólo pudo mirar con horror e indignación mientras Pelletier volvía a ocuparse de sus carpetas.

– Conspiración contra el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... tráfico de influencias... vinculación con movimientos terroristas y como si esto fuera poco: conspiración para cometer genocidio – leía el Primer Ministro, intercalando cada acusación con miradas feas al senador. – Esa es la lista de travesuras de sus amigos y asesores, señor Lynn...

El joven político que se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio estaba tan anonadado y espantado por lo que escuchaba que ni se percató de la descortesía de no ser llamado por su título de senador.

– Le creo que usted no sabe nada... es demasiado imbécil como para saber algo de lo que hacían Brent y Spier en su nombre – continuó vapuleándolo Pelletier. – Lo de la Vanguardia... eso ya es otra historia. Ahí usted se metió alegre y estúpidamente, sin ayuda de nadie... y sólo por eso debería matarlo.

Marcel Pelletier, normalmente un hombre poco afecto a ser sanguinario, no se contuvo ni por un segundo y no le dio ni descanso ni respiro al senador por Denver-Colorado. El Primer Ministro se lanzó sobre Kyle con toda la furia que llevaba dentro, y lo atacó con tanta velocidad que no le dio tiempo al muchacho ni para abrir la boca y decir algo en su defensa.

– Le diré cómo va a ser todo a partir de ahora, señor Lynn – gruñó Pelletier con una voz de mando tal que un sargento instructor la hubiera envidiado. – Primero, usted saldrá en todos los medios a anunciar que por razones de cansancio y salud presentará su renuncia indeclinable al Senado... agréguele los condimentos que desee. Al mismo tiempo, se pondrá a entera disposición de Interpol y de la PMG para revelarle absolutamente todo lo que sabe sobre la Vanguardia de la Paz... sus integrantes, líderes, escondites, organización... todo.

Sólo entonces, puesto contra las cuerdas, Lynn Kyle atinó a decir algo... pero su voz, normalmente potente y enérgica, sonó seca, cansada y desganada en aquella ocasión.

– ¿Y si me niego?

– Entonces impulsaré su desafuero en cuanto me sea posible, senador – dijo el Primer Ministro con absoluta calma. – No crea que Varankovic, Grushin y el resto de esas víboras le serán de ayuda... ya lo habrán negado más de tres veces antes de que cante el próximo gallo.

Lo peor para Lynn Kyle no fue la amenaza... sino saber que Pelletier estaba completamente en lo correcto.

Por su parte, el Primer Ministro continuaba con su metódico y completo exterminio.

– Y no crea que me va a temblar el pulso por cualquier impacto en la opinión pública. Francamente, señor Lynn, sobreestima el apoyo que tiene entre la ciudadanía... y el que le pueda quedar después de que sus vínculos con la Vanguardia salgan a la luz.

El senador Lynn sintió aquella última frase como si fuera una bofetada masiva que lo podía desmayar; a tal punto quedó espantado que no reparó en la sonrisa que Pelletier ponía ante todo el episodio. Y tampoco notó que lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

– Sea como sea, primero lo haré trizas en los medios, luego le quitaré todo lo que ganó y finalmente me aseguraré de que acabe jugando al revolucionario en su celdita de tres por tres... o peor – dejó entrever con frialdad terrible el Primer Ministro. – No crea que estoy fanfarroneando.

El Primer Ministro del GTU acomodó sus carpetas para que no lo molestaran y luego apoyó los codos en el escritorio. Después, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, Marcel Pelletier miró a los ojos al joven y espantado Lynn Kyle y le disparó sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, decidido a destruir al muchacho hasta el último segundo que pudiera hacerlo.

– Seré honesto con usted, senador Lynn... no hay nada que desee más que verlo retorciéndose y hundido con el resto de la basura con la que se asoció, y le confieso que no lamentaría ver cómo recibe el castigo que merecen traidores de su calaña... pero lo único que me impide darme esos gustos es la certeza de saber que eso terminará por hacer mártir a alguien que le dio un nuevo significado a la palabra "imbécil"...

Y lo peor para Kyle era que Pelletier no había terminado de destrozarlo... no... todavía faltaba lo último, la cereza final del postre, la prueba definitiva de hasta qué punto el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida lo odiaba. Y fue una prueba que Marcel Pelletier no tuvo ningún inconveniente en proporcionarle, acompañada por una mirada cargada de odio y de deseo de sangre.

– Pero aún con todo eso, senador Lynn... deseo fervientemente que acabe por darme el gusto – declaró el Primer Ministro en una voz que heló la sangre de Kyle.

El silencio que imperó luego en la oficina de Pelletier fue atroz y demoledor; Kyle sentía que moría con cada segundo que pasaba allí... o quizás creía que ya estaba muerto, ambas cosas eran exactamente las mismas para él a fin de cuentas.

Por su parte, Pelletier seguía mirándolo, asesinándolo con la mirada y con la expresión desde su enorme silla. El taciturno y tranquilo Primer Ministro del GTU se había convertido en una criatura sedienta de sangre... de la sangre de Kyle, y a juzgar por su expresión, no estaría conforme hasta haber reducido al orgulloso senador por Denver-Colorado a restos informes antes de terminar la jornada.

– ¿Acepta mis términos? – preguntó tajantemente el Primer Ministro, trayendo a Kyle de regreso a la agonía del presente.

Lentamente, como un condenado que sabe que sella su suerte, Lynn Kyle asintió... fueron movimientos mecánicos y dolorosos, pero no por eso menos claros.

– Bien – gruñó satisfecho el Primer Ministro, sólo para atender entonces un nuevo y oportuno timbrazo de su secretaria. – ¿Sí?

– _El almirante Gloval y el brigadier Aldershot desean verlo, señor_ – dijo la joven mujer, despertándole una sonrisa de escualo a Pelletier.

Pelletier miró primero a Kyle y disfrutó de su horror antes de contestarle a la secretaria.

– Hágalos pasar – instruyó el Primer Ministro para después mirar con desprecio a Kyle, como si fuera un insecto. – ¿Algo le molesta, señor Lynn?

Kyle no tuvo tiempo de negar; la puerta se abrió al instante y entraron a paso vivo el almirante Henry Gloval y el brigadier Nigel Aldershot.

Los dos oficiales repararon en la presencia de Kyle como quien nota a una cucaracha invadiendo la cocina, y si bien Kyle sintió exactamente lo mismo, estaba demasiado en desventaja frente a los dos oficiales y a Pelletier como para aventurar algún comentario.

– Buenas tardes, caballeros – les dio la bienvenida Pelletier a los dos militares. – Por favor, tomen asiento.

– Primer Ministro, buenas tardes – dijo Gloval en nombre de ambos, mientras Aldershot se sentaba cerca de Lynn Kyle, y no por simple coincidencia.

Mientras tanto, Pelletier ponía cara de acongojado y ensayaba su mejor tono de disculpa para los dos oficiales militares.

– Lamento mucho que su visita coincida con este momento, caballeros, pero el senador Kyle me venía a informar de su decisión indeclinable de renunciar a su escaño...

Gloval arqueó una ceja en un gesto tan falso que hasta Kyle lo notó, pero aún así el almirante se las ingenió para cargarlo con el mismo desprecio que Pelletier le había demostrado al joven senador durante toda la junta.

El brigadier Aldershot, por otro lado, era una máscara impenetrable.

– Además, tenía otras cosas más preocupantes para informarme... – agregó como al pasar el Primer Ministro, tocando subrepticiamente uno de los botones de su escritorio al tiempo que se concentraba en el director general de la Policía Militar Global. – Ahora que lo pienso, brigadier Aldershot, es muy conveniente tenerlo aquí. ¿No lo cree, señor Lynn?

Kyle iba a asentir, pero precisamente en ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta de la oficina del Primer Ministro, y al ver el joven de quién se trataba, su corazón le dio un vuelco.

No reconocía, ni tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, al coronel Raymundo Bustamante, el edecán militar del Primer Ministro. Tampoco conocía a los tres agentes de la Policía Militar Global que, armas al cinto, habían entrado detrás del coronel Bustamante para apostarse en distintos puntos estratégicos de la oficina de Marcel Pelletier. Los tres agentes, e incluso el propio coronel Bustamante, cuya única comunicación con el Primer Ministro fue una venia y un asentimiento, se mantuvieron en posición de firmes y con una mano siempre a tiro del arma reglamentaria... pero con los ojos clavados en el senador Lynn Kyle.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, supo Lynn Kyle que su derrota iba a ser completa, que todos los logros que había conseguido le serían arrebatados sin misericordia y que incluso se le negaría la dignidad de colapsar fuera de la vista de sus enemigos más odiados. Traicionaría a quienes habían confiado en él, pues no le quedaba otra opción... y lo haría ante Gloval y sus perros de ataque de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Lo único que faltaba para completar la humillación, descubrió Kyle en un raro momento de racionalidad, era la presencia de Rick Hunter en aquel improvisado comité de ejecución.

Impertérrito ante el sufrimiento y la vergüenza del acosado muchacho, el brigadier Aldershot extrajo un grabador portátil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y, con la venia de Pelletier, lo colocó en el escritorio del Primer Ministro. Luego de accionarlo, el director de la Policía Militar Global miró al renunciante senador Lynn y le dio una instrucción tajante de una sola palabra.

– Comience.

*************************************************

**Sábado 20 de octubre de 2012**

El viento soplaba levemente fuera de la casa, haciendo que las cortinas se mecieran a través de las ventanas abiertas.

La calle estaba en suma paz; sólo de vez en cuando el ruido de un automóvil turbaba la tranquilidad vespertina que imperaba en aquella típica casa del barrio residencial militar de la ciudad de Nueva Macross, capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Pero a pesar del ambiente eminentemente pacífico de aquella tarde, la única persona que ocupaba la residencia en cuestión estaba muy pero muy lejos de estar tranquilo. Todo lo contrario: si había una emoción que dominara en aquel momento al comandante Rick Hunter era el desasosiego, un desasosiego que ni siquiera se calmaba al estar él completamente quieto y con la mirada perdida en un sillón de su oficina privada.

En la oficina, la laptop de Rick estaba encendida, y el procesador de textos aguardaba a que el comandante del Escuadrón Skull terminara de redactar la nota que había dejado inconclusa... pero el comandante del Escuadrón Skull no tenía ni la imaginación, ni el ánimo ni la voluntad de enfrentarse a aquel programa para terminar de escribir.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Era imposible para él.

Antes de tocar una sola tecla de la laptop, la mente de Rick volvía a aquel momento fatídico... y lejos de estar su dedo por oprimir una tecla de computadora, lo que estaba en su mano era el control de fuego de su caza Veritech.

Y en la mira del avión de combate estaba la enorme, majestuosa y torpe silueta de un avión de transporte militar VC-27 Tunny cargado de un virus letal... y tripulado por cuatro hombres que portaban el mismo uniforme que él. Hombres que morirían indefectiblemente a causa de los misiles que él dispararía contra su aeronave...

Hombres a los que Rick Hunter mató.

Sus nombres y legajos estaban desperdigados por el escritorio modesto de Rick; le habían sido otorgados por "gentileza" de los agentes de la Policía Militar Global que estaban conduciendo la investigación en Nueva Macross. Quizás aquellos malditos policías secretos lo habían hecho con buenas intenciones, con el fin de facilitarle a Rick el ocuparse de hacer aquello que en ese momento no deseaba terminar, pero ninguno pudo imaginar lo que tener en sus manos esos documentos le haría al joven piloto.

Rick Hunter había matado cientos de Zentraedi durante la guerra y algunos cuantos más también después de la batalla final. Había matado también a algunos humanos cuando su deber se lo exigió, pero al igual que aquellos Zentraedi, esos humanos habían desaparecido en el anonimato y en la niebla de la batalla, perdiéndose en una nube de malos recuerdos de los que Rick sólo conservaba el número total de derribos... tan sólo porque una estúpida tradición lo exigía.

Pero no con aquellos cuatro.

No... aquellos cuatro tripulantes del Tunny tenían ahora nombre, apellido y rostro. Tenían una vida, con todos sus ricos y variados detalles... algunos tenían seres queridos incluso, gente que había sobrevivido a la noche de muerte de Dolza...

Y él los había matado.

Como consecuencia de sus actos, como castigo por las vidas que había extinguido, ahora quedaba en manos de Rick Hunter una variante perversa de un deber ya de por sí perverso.

Escribir cartas.

Sólo que esta vez, las cartas estarían dirigidas no a los familiares de militares bajo su mando que habían perdido la vida, sino a los deudos de aquellos a quienes Rick había matado.

Hacía cuatro horas que Rick Hunter, en uso de una licencia momentánea de sus obligaciones militares, había comenzado aquella cruel labor. Y todo lo que podía mostrar como resultado era un simple encabezado y una patética e inconclusa frase de apertura.

Después de eso, el dolor lo había sobrecogido... y la culpa lo llevó a recostarse en aquel sillón, mirando hacia arriba y con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Y ahí había dejado pasar las horas de aquella tarde insoportable... atrapado entre un deber que tenía que cumplir y un dolor que no podía superar.

Lisa estaba fuera de casa, cumpliendo sus impostergables obligaciones militares. Después de eso, ella pasaría por el supermercado para reabastecer las provisiones de la casa; no se trataba de una división machista del trabajo, sino del hecho de que Lisa se había llevado el auto, lo que le haría incomparablemente más fácil traer las compras que lo que Rick podía hacer con sus manos y su buena voluntad.

Tardaría un poco más, pero para Rick la ausencia de Lisa era casi tan intolerable como el peso de sus obligaciones... al menos con ella, la oscuridad era más fácil de enfrentar.

Pero ella no estaba.

Y Rick se hundió en el sillón y cerró los ojos, sin desear volverlos a abrir en demasiado tiempo.

La puerta de calle de la casa estaba a poco más de cinco metros de distancia del lugar donde estaba Rick, pero para la percepción nublada del joven piloto, bien hubiera podido estar en Kamchatka. Fue así que el comandante Hunter nunca escuchó, y por tanto jamás reaccionó, cuando una llave abrió la puerta a eso de las siete y media de la tarde.

– ¡Rick, ya llegué! – anunció una voz femenina y cansada, pero alegre a la vez... aunque la alegría se esfumó de la voz al no recibir respuesta. – ¿Rick?

La comandante Lisa Hayes decidió tras cerrar la puerta que la descarga de las compras podía esperar. Ella sabía que Rick estaba en casa y que si se hubiera ido a alguna parte, se habría tomado la molestia de avisarle... por lo que la ausencia de respuesta despertaba todas las alarmas en ella y la hizo presa del temor.

Lisa no era tonta. Ella sabía lo que estaba carcomiendo el alma del hombre al que amaba y sabía que él la necesitaba... pero que él se lo pediría cuando él sintiera que podía hacerlo. Y hasta ese momento, no lo forzaría a hablar de lo que no quisiera hablar.

Pero algo en el alma de Lisa le decía que el momento ya había llegado... y ante ese poderoso impulso ella no intentó resistirse.

– ¿Rick? – volvió a llamar ella, esta vez adentrándose en la casa con temor.

Rick no estaba en la cocina. Tampoco estaba en el living o en el comedor. La televisión estaba apagada al igual que las luces y la radio.

Y todavía no había respuesta.

El pulso de Lisa Hayes se aceleraba. Nada en el dormitorio. El baño aparecía abierto y desocupado.

Eso solamente dejaba el pequeño estudio de trabajo... y hacia allí se dirigió con paso veloz y corazón palpitante la comandante Lisa Hayes.

Y en el estudio lo encontró. Acostado en el sillón con los ojos abiertos y desenfocados... la viva imagen del abandono.

– ¡¿Rick?! – exclamó ella con temor, corriendo a su lado como si la vida de ambos estuviera en juego. – ¿Estás bien?

Ahí el comandante Hunter reaccionó por primera vez, volteando para ver a la mujer a la que amaba... pero sólo para recibirla con una mueca de desgano que fue más ilustrativa para Lisa que cualquier otra cosa que él pudiera haber hecho.

– Podría estar mejor... – murmuró el piloto mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Rick señaló con el pulgar a la laptop.

– Sólo mira la pantalla...

Con reticencia Lisa se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio. Debió oprimir una tecla para que el protector de pantalla desapareciera y así poder ver lo que Rick quería que viera... y fue entonces que Lisa se encontró con el procesador de texto que Rick nunca había cerrado.

– "Estimado señor Johansen," – comenzó a leer Lisa tanto para ella como para él. – "Lamento profundamente informarle que la muerte de su hijo, el segundo teniente Knut Johansen, se produjo..."

La carta terminaba allí, y Lisa no necesitaba saber por qué estaba inconclusa. Con dolor, ella se esforzó para poder mirar a Rick, y la cara de dolor e impotencia que vio en su piloto fue exactamente la misma que la atormentaba en los peores momentos.

Lentamente ella se acercó una vez más al sillón y dio a entender que deseaba sentarse. Rick le hizo un lugar, colocándose en una posición un tanto más digna y después, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, el joven oficial dejó caer su cabeza para que sus manos la sostuvieran en un gesto de absoluto abatimiento.

– Escribí cientos de esas cartas, Lisa, para gente que había perdido a sus hijos, hermanos, esposos o novios durante la guerra o en accidentes... ya con que sea una es demasiado – se lamentó con voz queda el joven líder del Escuadrón Skull, para después desesperarse. – ¿Cómo diablos puedo decirle al padre de un oficial que yo maté a su hijo?

Ella le acarició con suavidad el cabello y él levantó la cabeza para después dejarla caer sobre el hombro bien dispuesto de la mujer a la que amaba.

– Rick, hiciste lo que ten---

– No, por favor, no lo digas – le imploró Rick con aparente dureza, pero que en realidad era desconsuelo. – No me digas que lo que hice fue cumplir con mi deber... me niego a creer que mi deber incluye matar camaradas militares cuando se me ordene hacerlo.

Lisa abrió la boca para murmurar una respuesta pero con prudencia se calló y continuó acariciando el cabello del hombre al que amaba... para luego besarlo en la cabeza y estrecharlo en un abrazo tan enérgico como cálido. Él le devolvió el gesto, pero la fuerza del abrazo se sentía dolorosa viniendo de Rick... era como si él estuviese sujetándose para no dejarse hundir... y así lo sintió ella.

Unos leves sollozos llegaron a oídos de Lisa y en respuesta ella lo abrazó aún más fuertemente.

– ¿Sabes? Tuve un interrogatorio hoy con unos tipos de la PMG... no estaba tu amigo Satori, gracias al Cielo... – comenzó a decir Rick en aquella voz quebrada y dolida que partía el alma de Lisa. – En fin, entre las cosas que pudieron decirme fue que sospechan que uno sólo de los tripulantes del Tunny que derribé estaba involucrado en todo esto... uno solo, Lisa.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en algo más insoportable y desesperado... y ella sentía cómo él empezaba a temblar al ritmo de su propio llanto...

– Uno solo – murmuraba él como una letanía de pena y culpa cuando su voz se podía escuchar más clara. – Eso significa que maté a tres inocentes para acabar con un único culpable.

– Y salvaste a millones de Zentraedi de una muerte horrenda – trató de consolarlo ella entre beso y beso. – Y quizás salvaste al mundo entero de caer en una guerra que hubiera acabado con todos los demás.

Rick levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules jamás le parecieron tan tristes y dolidos a Lisa como en aquel momento.

– ¿Eso es lo que le tengo que decir al señor Johansen para justificar que maté a su hijo? – fue todo lo que dijo el piloto en ese momento.

No hubo absolutamente nada que Lisa pudiera decir o hacer que sirviera como una respuesta ante ese punto tremendamente simple y contundente. En lugar de intentar algo que de seguro iba a fracasar, ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa compasiva y volvió a rodearlo con un abrazo, dejando que sus sentidos se inundaran con todo el dolor que él era capaz de expresar.

Sin embargo, nada le dolió más a Lisa que escuchar la más sincera y conmovedora frase que Rick tuvo para decirle en ese momento... y fue porque nada expresaba mejor lo que él sentía, y lo que ella empezaba a sentir luego de la locura de aquellas jornadas.

– Ya no puedo más, Lisa... no puedo seguir así – suspiró él con el rostro hundido en el cabello sedoso de Lisa. – Necesito un alto...

– Lo que necesitas por ahora es que alguien esté contigo – le respondió ella, besándolo en la sien y levantándole el rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos. – Y conozco a alguien que puede estar contigo cuando lo necesites...

La sonrisa de Lisa obró como un bálsamo; si antes Rick estaba decaído y colapsado, ahora aparecía energizado y determinado como pocas veces lo había estado. Su abrazo fue tan potente y su ansia de cariño tan irresistible que Lisa pensó que acabaría derritiéndose allí mismo de sólo sentir la fuerza de sus brazos y la ansiedad de su respiración.

– No te vayas, por favor... – le suplicó él, con esa voz que usaba cuando quería algo con tanta fuerza que el no conseguirlo le hubiera costado la vida...

Lisa Hayes miró a su novio y sus ojos verdes chispearon de manera divertida... y ella nunca tendría idea de qué fue lo que más levantó el ánimo de Rick: si sus palabras o si su mirada.

– Como si fuera a hacerlo.

El beso que ella le dio en ese instante fue sólo el primero de muchos que los dos compartirían en el resto de la jornada.

Y aunque el dolor continuó por mucho tiempo más, por el resto de aquel día Rick lo podría ahogar con algo mucho más placentero.

*************************************************

**Lunes 22 de octubre de 2012**

Bradley Worthington experimentaba por primera vez en su vida una situación que él había creído completamente ajena.

Era un hombre derrotado. Peor aún; se sabía derrotado... y sabía que los hombres y mujeres que compartían con él lugares alrededor de aquella mesa estaban perfectamente al tanto.

Él había hecho de Meridian uno de los grandes motores de la economía regional. Había sido su ingenio y sentido de los negocios el que había convertido a una modesta compañía local en un gigante industrial y tecnológico en apenas veinte años. Para todos los propósitos prácticos, Bradley Worthington _era_ Meridian. Él había sido su Presidente prácticamente desde el momento en que la Corporación había adquirido tal existencia, y él era la cara visible de todo su imperio económico.

Y ahora, los hombres y mujeres que durante treinta años se habían contentado con ser las segundas líneas del imperio de Meridian habían convocado esa junta para poner a su líder y referente bajo un impiadoso juicio.

En aquel rincón de su mente que siempre se mantenía racional y lógico, aún en las peores crisis, Worthington no podía culpar a los demás miembros de la Junta Directiva. Quizás ellos lo habían seguido en la decisión tomada, pero había sido él quien decidió poner a la Corporación al servicio de aquel plan...

Aún en medio del colapso, Worthington todavía sentía aquello que lo había hecho apoyar el plan en primer lugar. Un mundo renaciente, construido sobre las cenizas de la guerra a base de fortaleza y poder. Un mundo duro pero completamente seguro para la humanidad que volvía a levantarse... un mundo que ya no tuviera la amenaza de una raza genocida a la que se la había invitado a vivir junto con los sobrevivientes.

Él había sido seducido por aquel sueño, había creído las palabras persuasivas de Sean Brent y las frías maquinaciones de Rudolf Spier, y había puesto su fortuna personal y los recursos de su corporación al servicio del proyecto. Primero sosteniendo las ambiciones de aquellos hombres de poner a un pelele en el Senado de la Tierra Unida, y luego, colaborando con el arma que sería la respuesta perfecta de la raza humana para con sus asesinos.

Y la apuesta había fracasado. Estrepitosamente, además; nada en el horizonte hacía presagiar siquiera un mínimo indicio de esperanza para el plan.

Meridian había quedado en una posición más precaria que lo que el resto del mundo podía imaginar. Hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas que la Junta Directiva había sido informada, vía un representante especial del Primer Ministro, que la Corporación en pleno podía enfrentar acusaciones por cargos que iban desde la conspiración y el tráfico de influencias hasta la alta traición y la planificación de genocidio.

Durante las primeras y eternas horas, todos los que estaban en la cúspide de Meridian habían creído que su fin estaba cerca... sólo esperaban el indicio final del colapso último de su imperio.

Pero no llegó. Sólo llegó un mensaje indirecto del Primer Ministro, en el lenguaje diplomático que emplea alguien que desea dorar la píldora de un muy duro mensaje.

Y leyendo entre las amables y corteses líneas del mensaje de Pelletier, los directivos de Meridian habían encontrado el centro del asunto: más valía que la Corporación se portara bien y fuera amable con el GTU en el futuro próximo, porque a la sola decisión de Marcel Pelletier, de Meridian no quedaría piedra sobre piedra.

Worthington volvió a enfrentarse a los demonios de su decisión y de sus resultados. ¿Podían aquellos hombres hacerlo completamente responsable del desastre? ¿Podía alguien depositar toda la culpa en una persona cuyo único crimen había sido creer en el sueño de un gran renacimiento?

Bradley Worthington levantó con esfuerzo la mirada y con ella recorrió uno a uno los rostros de los otros directivos de Meridian... y supo que la respuesta a su pregunta era un implacable e ilevantable "sí".

Y así, antes de que se pusiera sobre la mesa el primer punto del orden del día, Bradley Worthington reconoció su derrota ante el más cruel e impiadoso juez: el de su conciencia.

– Nuestra situación actual es intolerable, Presidente – proclamó uno de los vicepresidentes de la Corporación, hablando por todos los demás miembros de la Junta y clavando una dura mirada en Worthington. – Usted lo sabe bien.

Con un simple gruñido, el presidente de la Corporación Meridian reconoció lo que le había dicho el otro hombre y le hizo saber que esperaba el resto. Para alivio de Worthington, no tardó en llegar.

– Es por eso que hemos convocado a esta reunión para avisarle la última decisión de la Junta Directiva.

Los demás miembros de la Junta Directiva asintieron para respaldar a su representante, y al ritmo de sus asentimientos, la cabeza de Worthington se hundió derrotada entre sus hombros.

– ¿Qué quieren que haga? – gruñó el Presidente de la Corporación Meridian en una voz que lo hacía sonar aún más viejo de lo que ya era.

Con la implacable disposición de un verdugo, el vicepresidente carraspeó y miró a los ojos cansados de Worthington antes de responder.

– Asumo que ya ha roto todos nuestros vínculos con... esa gente del Senado.

Una excusa trató de salir de la garganta seca de Worthington, pero al convertirse en sonido se hizo menos coherente y más suplicante de lo que el Presidente había querido.

– He hecho lo que pude, pero---

– No debe quedar ninguna prueba – lo interrumpió el vicepresidente en un tono cortante que no ocultaba el propio temor del directivo. – Me corrijo, ninguna prueba _más_; el GTU ya tiene bastante evidencia de por sí.

Los asentimientos del resto de la Junta llegaron inmediatamente, y en los ojos de sus hasta entonces colaboradores Worthington detectó el miedo y la desesperación de saberse completamente a merced de lo que Pelletier dispusiera mañana... o en cualquier momento.

– Demasiada evidencia – remató el vicepresidente, por si su punto no había quedado claro.

Worthington tragó saliva. Era hora de otra capitulación más... lo que fuera, con tal de conservar algo de lo que había erigido durante treinta años.

– Haré lo que pueda.

A pesar de que el vicepresidente se mostrara inicialmente satisfecho por su respuesta, Worthington volvió a aterrarse cuando vio que el rostro del otro hombre (y del de los demás espantados miembros de la Junta Directiva) adoptó una vez más la expresión de terminante dureza que había arrancado aquella conferencia.

Se cruzaron las miradas entre todos los miembros de la Junta, y luego todos los ojos se clavaron en el vicepresidente, y entonces el presidente de la Corporación Meridian supo que todavía no había terminado.

– No es lo único que le pediremos, Presidente – dijo el vicepresidente, sin percatarse de que exactamente eso había pensado el propio Worthington, quien por su parte le contestó con otra cansada y desesperanzada pregunta.

– ¿Qué otra cosa tiene para pedirme?

– Firme esto.

Con displicencia, el vicepresidente de la Corporación Meridian arrojó una hoja membretada en dirección de Worthington. Forzándose a levantar su cansada humanidad de aquel asiento, el presidente de la Corporación Meridian tomó la hoja y la levantó para poder leerla... pero las letras se le aparecían borrosas y confusas, a pesar de sus anteojos.

Bradley Worthington prefirió estudiar las caras de los otros miembros de la Junta Directiva... y lo que vio lo espantó todavía más.

Trató de hablar pero le faltó el aire; sólo después de varios intentos pudo Worthington, ya totalmente derrotado y entregado ante su destino, hilar tres palabras que eran la expresión cabal del pánico.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Su renuncia, Presidente.

*************************************************

– ... entre otras repercusiones de la reciente renuncia del senador Lynn Kyle a su banca por Denver-Colorado, fuentes de la gobernación regional han asegurado a los medios que el gobernador Anthony Montague está en este momento conferenciando con sus asesores más cercanos sobre la mejor forma de reaccionar ante esta situación. Si bien hasta el momento no hay información en concreto, estamos en condiciones de afirmar que muy probablemente se decida el llamado a elecciones especiales para reemplazar al renunciante senador por el resto de su mandato. Mientras tanto, referentes de la oposición local han señalado que el gobern---

Con un rápido manejo del control remoto, Dean Talbot apagó el televisor de su departamento. El periodista ya no tenía nada útil que extraer de la edición especial que uno de los canales locales había preparado para cubrir la sorprendente renuncia de Lynn Kyle a su banca en el Senado.

Los analistas políticos, los periodistas y cualquier tipo que creyera que su opinión valía la pena habían estado llenando las ondas televisivas y radiales con sus sesudos razonamientos y sus confiables predicciones para el futuro inmediato, llegando incluso a lanzar nombre tras nombre de posibles contendientes para suceder al senador saliente. En las próximas semanas, Denver caería de vuelta en el frenesí de una elección, con todo el circo y parafernalia que eso significaba.

En la tranquilidad de su departamento, Dean Talbot no podía dejar de solazarse. Como si la renuncia de Lynn Kyle al Senado no fuera algo por lo que valiera la pena salir a la calle y celebrar a los gritos, estaba también un hecho que no dejaba de apelar al orgullo de Talbot: él era el único que sabía exactamente qué pudo motivar al senador a presentar su dimisión.

Y no lo diría, desde luego. No sólo por propia convicción de que la revelación empeoraría las cosas, sino porque no dudaba de que la Policía Militar Global lo estaba vigilando muy de cerca. Tampoco los culpaba por ello; de ser un paranoico irrecuperable como lo eran los agentes de la PMG, él también hubiera puesto vigilancia permanente sobre alguien que estaba al tanto de secretos de Estado.

De todas maneras, a Talbot no le importaba. Él ya había hecho lo que se propuso hacer, y la renuncia de Lynn Kyle era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Lo demás no le importaba, y en lo que a él concernía, la historia del Proyecto Némesis podía morir tranquilamente con él.

Callie había sido vengada y él había tenido una participación en el asunto. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Dean Talbot.

Ahora él podía descansar en paz, y quizás rehacer su vida luego de haberla dedicado por bastante tiempo a una meta ya lograda. Y si lo hacía observando el colapso de Lynn Kyle y de todo lo que sus asesores habían tratado de lograr, tanto mejor para él. Haría más agradable la labor de volver a recuperar lo que él perdió y sacrificó.

Talbot cerró los ojos y se permitió un segundo de absoluta paz, el cual disfrutó con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Luego, volvió a abrir los ojos y a ver el departamento en el que vivía, ya pensando algunas cuantas cosas que podía hacer como parte de su nueva misión: rehacer su vida.

– Al fin una buena noticia, ¿no te parece? – dijo el joven periodista mirando a una foto de Callie que tenía en una mesa cercana, mientras tomaba una botella de champagne que para él había sido muy especial. – Creo que justifica terminar con esta botella...

*************************************************

Al sonido leve y molesto del intercomunicador le siguió una voz femenina e impecable, para lo cual sólo hizo falta que Anthony Montague, gobernador de la Región Autónoma de Denver-Colorado, presionara un rojo botón en el tablero de control de su conmutador.

– _Disculpe, gobernador, pero tiene una llamada_ – dijo la secretaria con su acostumbrada cortesía, y el cansado gobernador de Denver-Colorado se restregó los ojos para quitarse los efectos físicos del cansancio antes de responder.

– ¿Quién es?

– _El señor Brent, gobernador._

Tanto deseó maldecir Montague que temió que alguno de los inenarrables insultos que cruzaban su mente hallara el camino hasta sus labios y se convirtiera en palabras.

En los últimos días, la oficina de Montague se había convertido en un infierno en vida para el gobernador. Y todo había sido a causa de Brent.

Apenas unos días atrás, Anthony Montague era una figura en ascenso, un exitoso gobernador que se destacaba y perfilaba como uno de los máximos opositores a la actual conducción del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. En medio del optimismo y de los buenos augurios, Montague se permitía incluso albergar ilusiones de escalones más elevados... tal vez una senaduría en el futuro... o quizás algo más que eso.

Y en apenas unos pocos días, el plan que Sean Brent le había vendido con tanta habilidad había colapsado por completo.

Lynn Kyle ya había presentado su renuncia al Senado, y todos aquellos senadores que se habían plegado junto con Brent estaban haciendo un trabajo admirable de control de daños y de distanciamiento del caído golden boy de la política terrestre. Aquellos que antes habían buscado a Brent para hallar poder, y que por intermedio de éste último se habían acercado a Montague para encontrar un aliado, ahora evitaban al desgraciado asesor político como si portara la lepra.

Quizás fuera momento de hacer lo mismo, razonó el gobernador de Denver-Colorado.

¿Qué le había reportado a él aquella alianza en los últimos meses, salvo tener como su representante ante el GTU a un idiota pagado de sí mismo y enamorado de su propia voz? Nada, salvo explicaciones embarazosas y momentos incómodos.

Y ahora, por cortesía de sus contactos en el GTU, la seguridad de que los planes de Brent habían abarcado otras áreas que para él eran desconocidas... pero no menos letales.

No... era el momento de retirarse. De alejarse del hombre que había concebido todo el plan. De salvar lo que tenía antes de que el ojo implacable de la opinión pública se clavara en el hombre que había prestado la estructura para que Lynn Kyle llegara al Senado de la Tierra Unida...

Ya habría otras oportunidades. Pero para aprovecharlas, Anthony Montague tenía que asegurarse de que el futuro lo tuviera a él como participante y no como víctima.

La voz siempre cortés pero un poco impaciente de la secretaria lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

– _¿Señor?_

Al gobernador Montague le costó un poco reaccionar y hacerse cargo de su realidad, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando pudo ver una vez más el frío y negro futuro que le esperaba si no tomaba una decisión en ese preciso momento, el terror compensó su desconcierto y lo llevó una vez más por el camino de la autopreservación.

La secretaria no podía verlo en ese momento, pero eso no impidió que Anthony Montague se irguiera en su silla y se alisara su arrugado traje de negocios al momento de contestar.

– Dígale que no puedo atenderlo.

*************************************************

**Martes 23 de octubre de 2012**

El resto del Batallón estaba de maniobras en los predios del cuartel, atendido por el segundo al mando de la unidad.

Eso le daba tiempo al mayor Oleg Semyanchuk, comandante del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, de ponerse al día con el insufrible papeleo que debía atender en virtud de la importante responsabilidad que el Alto Mando de las Fuerzas y las autoridades del Ejército, en su infinita sabiduría, habían depositado en sus espaldas.

La oficina de Semyanchuk era espartana y pequeña, lo bastante pequeña para que algún maricón de las Fuerzas Espaciales o uno de esos acostumbrados del Cuartel General sintieran claustrofobia si tenían que pasar más de un minuto allí. Sin embargo, al mayor del Ejército le gustaba su habitual lugar de trabajo.

La oficina tenía una amplia ventana que daba al patio de maniobras del Cuartel, con lo que Semyanchuk sólo necesitaba ver a través de ella para saber cómo el capitán Truong tenía a los muchachos de la unidad en sus ejercicios matinales.

El mayor se desperezó en su silla y luego contempló el papeleo. De seguro había muchos formularios complejos, repletos de términos incomprensibles y de importancia suprema para los burócratas... lo que lo convertía en algo tan útil para Semyanchuk como podría haberlo sido una rueda cuadrada para un corredor de automóviles.

Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención del comandante del 54 de Fusileros.

El primer papel en la pila de "Urgentes" no era en realidad un papel sino un sobre. Más específicamente, un sobre lacrado y con el membrete del Jefe del Ejército de la Tierra Unida.

Semyanchuk arqueó una ceja y tomó el sobre con inocultable sorpresa. ¿Qué se le ofrecía al general Carruthers? O más bien: ¿qué quería el general que no pudiera ser dicho por teléfono y que requiriera algo tan arcaico como una carta firmada?

La única respuesta posible la tendría si leía la carta, de modo que con extremo cuidado el mayor abrió el sobre y extrajo de él la carta, colocándola luego a buena distancia para leerla.

Y la carta decía:

_Al Oficial Comandante del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida,_

_Mayor Oleg Semyanchuk._

_En reconocimiento al mérito y a la inestimable contribución de la unidad bajo su mando, tengo el incomparable placer de anunciarle que por orden del Supremo Comandante, refrendada a través del Consejo del Alto Mando e instrumentada por su servidor, se le concede al Batallón 54 de Fusileros que actualmente usted comanda el honor y el derecho de ostentar la Citación a la Unidad Meritoria en el listado de condecoraciones y honores de la Unidad._

_Debo, sin embargo, insistir en que el uso de esta Citación no viole los términos de secreto que rigen sobre la operación militar en cuestión. Las penas por violaciones del secreto de Estado serán las que prescriba la ley, y usted o cualquiera de sus subordinados puede interiorizarse de las condiciones del secreto de Estado a través del personal del Servicio de Justicia Militar, a simple pedido._

_Deseo pedirle además que extienda mi reconocimiento personal y el de todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a sus oficiales, suboficiales y soldados por el extraordinario trabajo y el servicio que han prestado a la Tierra, a sus ciudadanos y a la causa de la paz. Los hombres del 54 son un ejemplo y un orgullo para el Ejército de la Tierra Unida._

_En un día en que el mundo entero pareció enloquecer, la calma, dedicación y abnegación de su unidad permitieron preservar la paz tan duramente ganada. Por ello, el Batallón que usted comanda merece contarse entre las más gloriosas y honorables formaciones bajo el pabellón de la Tierra Unida._

_Agradeciéndole su atención y quedando siempre como su humilde servidor, se despide,_

_Winston Carruthers_

_Brigadier General_

_Jefe del Ejército de la Tierra Unida._

Las manos del mayor Semyanchuk temblaban cuando volvió a dejar la carta sobre el escritorio, pero el temblor no se debía al miedo.

De todas las cosas que el comandante del 54 de Fusileros esperaba conseguir, la última era una citación meritoria para su unidad... que el 54 recibiera una de las más altas condecoraciones que se le podían otorgar a una unidad militar era algo increíble e inverosímil, tanto que el mayor debió leer una y otra vez la carta para convencerse de la veracidad de su contenido.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de lo que había leído, el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk miró a través de la ventana para poder ver mejor a sus subordinados mientras seguían con las prácticas diarias.

La escena era la misma que el mayor había visto desde el día en que se hiciera cargo de la unidad, pero en ese momento todo era distinto...

Y Semyanchuk no tenía dudas del porqué.

Quizás fuera todavía un secreto y por eso los miembros del 54 no podrían alardear mucho, pero lo que habían hecho durante el caos había levantado la mancha y el deshonor que otra tarde caótica habían infligido al Batallón.

La mirada de Semyanchuk fue a dar a una foto colgada de una de las paredes. Allí, el rostro serio del teniente coronel Henri Loizeau, eternizado en un momento que no conocía todavía de muertes por disturbios, cortes marciales y suicidios, parecía mucho más orgulloso de la unidad que lo que Semyanchuk recordaba.

Y si aún después de la muerte el viejo coronel se sentía orgulloso del 54, entonces todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Semyanchuk sonrió. No le cabía duda de que el viejo coronel estaba descansando en paz… sólo que ahora tenía nuevas razones para que ese descanso eterno viniera con un poco más de orgullo.

Poco después y al salir de su oficina para reunirse con sus hombres, a quienes pondría al tanto de la buena nueva en poco tiempo más, el mayor Oleg Semyanchuk era un hombre considerablemente más feliz que lo que había sido al entrar.

*************************************************

– ¿No te pareció la cosita más hermosa que viste en tu vida?

El capitán Daniel Shelby arqueó la ceja y pretendió distraerse con alguna de las enfermeras que cruzaban aquel corredor del Hospital Militar Central de Nueva Macross, rogando que el tiempo pasara y que la ansiedad de Karin por escuchar una respuesta se disipara en el aire.

Por desgracia para Shelby y ya con un pie adentro de la habitación que le habían asignado, la segunda teniente Karin Birkeland no iba a darle gusto. Ella podía todavía estar cojeando como consecuencia de sus heridas de combate y faltaba aún demasiado tiempo para que pudiera estar lista para el servicio, pero todavía tenía la suficiente astucia e ingenio para enfrentar a Dan y evitar que se pudiera escapar con tanta facilidad.

Al cabo de unos buenos días encerrada en el Hospital Militar a la espera de que sus heridas sanaran, y con la permanente compañía de Dan (que se las había ingeniado para arrancarle una licencia temporaria a sus superiores del Ejército mediante métodos arcanos completamente desconocidos para ella), Karin ya había adquirido mucha experiencia en picar la cresta de Shelby... y era un arte en el que ella rápidamente dejaba de ser una experta para convertirse en una virtuosa.

Sin embargo, la piloto de combate esperó a estar dentro de la habitación y a que Shelby se decidiera a entrar antes de presionar a su terco y adorable novio.

– Vamos, Dan...

– ¡Era una pequeña bola de llanto, Karin! – afirmó con aparente disgusto el oficial del Ejército al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. – ¡No paró de llorar ni un minuto!

La protesta de Dan no afectó a Karin en lo más mínimo, ya que la joven se encogió de hombros como si nada le preocupara en el mundo... menos que menos las opiniones de un joven que de seguro estaba pensando en las hipótesis más fantasiosas y delirantes sobre el repentino interés de ella por los bebés.

Pues bien, si eso le daba pie a Karin para reírse a costa de Shelby... mejor para ella.

– Cualquiera que vea tu cara lloraría como ella.

– Tú no lloras – observó Shelby con más entereza que la que su novia esperaba, aunque con eso sólo logró que Karin le pusiera su sonrisa más orgullosa y triunfal al momento de responder.

– No soy cualquiera.

Ante esa respuesta tan ingeniosa, el capitán Shelby no sintió más que una profunda admiración y respeto por la joven que se había ganado su corazón, y mientras ella se esforzaba por treparse a la cama de su habitación del hospital, el oficial del Ejército asintió repetidamente y felicitó su contestación:

– Buena salida, teniente.

– Gracias, capitán – le contestó con exagerada formalidad Karin, para después quejarse del esfuerzo que le implicaba subirse a su cama de hospital. – Ahhhhhhhh... ¿qué dices entonces de la bebé?

– Que es hermosa, amor – respondió Shelby sin más margen para las mentiras o los comentarios bromistas. – Y a ti te digo que tienes que acostarte de una buena vez...

Su novia, que ya estaba sentada en la cama, intentó protestar ante la presión de aquel oficial del Ejército.

– ¡No exag---!

– No exagero, teniente Birkeland – replicó con voz de mando el capitán Shelby. – Usted todavía tiene que recuperarse y estas caminatas para ver a Dana no la ayudan del todo.

Karin continuó clavándole una mirada firme y decidida, señal de su voluntad de resistir los cuidados obsesivos de su novio a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, lo que la piloto de combate estaba olvidando era que tenía frente a ella a un oficial del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, en especial uno que se había hecho carrera ganándose el respeto y logrando la obediencia de cientos de soldados... y para quien los berrinches de una muchachita hospitalizada no representaban más que un entretenimiento pasajero.

Y el susodicho oficial estaba a punto de poner fin a dicho entretenimiento de manera tal que no quedara margen para las dudas.

– ¿Tengo que hacer que sea una orden, segunda teniente? – declaró Shelby cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

La expresión de Shelby era capaz de hacer temblar al más plantado de los sargentos; lo que provocó en una segunda teniente hospitalizada fue indescriptible... y suficiente para poner fin a su resistencia.

Con el ceño fruncido y un puchero incipiente en el rostro, Karin Birkeland se dio por vencida en aquel combate imposible de ganar.

– No, capitán.

– Muy bien, teniente – proclamó Shelby, señalando la almohada de la cama. – Posición horizontal ahora mismo.

De mala gana y con el ceño aún fruncido (aunque el puchero estaba convirtiéndose progresivamente en sonrisa) Karin se recostó en la cama, mientras Shelby, ya con la actuación de oficial duro y recio atrás, se acercaba para arroparla con las sábanas blancas del hospital.

Cuando Shelby terminó de taparla con las sábanas, en el rostro de Karin ya había una sonrisa radiante.

– Y ahora, para ayudar a su recuperación... – anunció Dan con tono misterioso. – Justo lo que el doctor recetó.

Sin más, Shelby se inclinó sobre Karin y comenzó a besarla con ternura, primero en la frente y luego a lo largo de una línea que terminaba en los labios de la joven... que para el momento de la llegada de Shelby ya estaban semiabiertos y esperando lo que se venía.

Y lo que se vino fue exactamente lo que Karin Birkeland esperaba... y lo que Dan Shelby consideraba apropiado según las recetas del doctor.

Después de unos buenos treinta segundos de aplicar la receta, el capitán Shelby separó sus labios de los de su novia y le dejó un poco de aire... pero no le dio respiro, pues la siguiente etapa de su tratamiento estaba por comenzar.

Con suavidad y sumo cuidado, Shelby levantó a Karin y la dejó en una posición ideal para que sus manos comenzaran a masajearla desde el cuello y los hombros por toda la espalda... una y otra vez, terminando y volviendo a empezar como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer en todo el mundo.

Nada pudo hacer ella ante ese sorpresivo y placentero asalto excepto dejarse enloquecer por la ternura que aún en su tosca manera podía hacerle sentir él, nada podía hacer salvo dejarse consentir y transportarse a algún lugar lejano a esa sala de hospital en el que ella pudiera estar en mejor posición para hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba... pero a falta de esa posibilidad y vistas sus circunstancias, Karin aprovechó para hacer que de sus labios semiabiertos saliera un suave y contento sonido.

– Mmmmm...

– ¿Es un "mmmmm" bueno o un "mmmmm" malo? – preguntó en son de broma Shelby mientras sus manos atendían los hombros de Karin.

– ¡MMMMMM! – exclamó Karin en una perfecta sobreactuación de placer que le arrancó carcajadas a Shelby. – ¿Necesito gritarlo?

– Lo entendí fuerte y claro, teniente.

– Bien – murmuró satisfecha la joven, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. – Ahora... ¿un poco más abajo?

Esa era una sugerencia que Dan Shelby no iba a dejar pasar en vano... y la que cumplió inmediatamente, haciendo que sus manos siguieran un poco más abajo, adentrándose en regiones que sólo el más osado se hubiera atrevido a explorar...

Y a pesar del evidente placer que con sus ronroneos y sonrisas mostraba Karin, la joven todavía tenía la suficiente conciencia de sí como para saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo su novio... y todavía tenía la entereza de ánimo para opinar al respecto.

– No tanto – lo detuvo ella con suavidad, motivando una vana defensa de parte de Shelby.

– Tenía que intentarlo.

Karin podía pensar que con eso se habían terminado la amenaza de la lascivia de su novio, pero no contó con que Shelby había optado por una pausa táctica... y que al cabo de esa pausa, las manos del oficial del Ejército emprendieron un renovado y tierno asalto hacia el sur, sorprendiendo a Karin por completo y dejándola tan desconcertada que su defensa enérgica terminó sonando más como un pedido.

– Daniel Shelby, ¿qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Qué te parece que hago? – dijo el capitán del Ejército, dejándose perder por esos ojos grises que lo volvían loco.

Los ojos grises en cuestión, por otro lado, adoptaron un brillo travieso y encantador que desmintió ante Shelby lo que decían el ceño fruncido y el tono quejoso de la respuesta que le dio la joven.

– Abusar de una pobre y desvalida internada...

– Aw... no eres pobre – la cuestionó él con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. – Mucho menos desvalida.

– ¿Ah sí? – lo desafió ella cuando sólo centímetros separaban sus labios de los de él. – Acércate y lo verás.

– Si tú lo dices...

Para rematar el desafío, Shelby la besó sin contemplaciones... aunque con el sumo cuidado que exigía la condición de hospitalizada de Karin. La joven arqueó la espalda y rodeó a Shelby con sus brazos para no darle la menor posibilidad de huir, aún si el oficial del Ejército hubiera albergado tal intención en algún momento...

Shelby sonrió entre beso y beso e intensificó el ataque, poniendo sus propias manos tras la espalda de Karin para apretarla contra él mismo. Algunas leves risitas de la joven lo hicieron sonreír aún más, al tiempo que sus besos dejaban de ser simplemente tiernos para empezar a ser un poquito más apasionados.

Y a ella le gustó que así fuera.

Tanto le gustaba a ambos el tono que tomaban sus besos que se aislaron por completo del mundo exterior... y por tanto no escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación.

Lo que sí escucharon fue la voz de Gustav Lunde segundos después.

– Hola, pequeña, tu tía y yo pasamos a---

Se hizo un tenso silencio, y ni Karin ni Dan debieron preguntar qué fue lo que había callado al tío de la joven... de todas maneras, si querían confirmación, sólo tuvieron que separarse y voltear para ver al recién llegado, que los miraba con una impecable expresión de sorpresa sin límites.

– Oh – dijo el tío de Karin como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Karin se separó rápidamente de Dan y éste de ella, haciendo los dos un patético esfuerzo por mostrarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos... especialmente algo como ser interrumpidos en una sesión de besos y arrumacos por quien para todos los efectos prácticos era el padre de Karin, que había venido a visitar a su "hija" al hospital.

– ¡Tío Gustav! – exclamó ella en una voz que pobremente trató de sonar normal.

Por su parte, y con una palidez sepulcral en el rostro, Dan Shelby trató de saludar como si nada hubiera pasado... fracasando miserablemente en el esfuerzo.

– B... buenos días, señor Lunde.

El atildado y serio tío de Karin sencillamente se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, sin dejar de parecer ni por un segundo la viva expresión de la tranquilidad, aunque la boca semiabierta lo traicionara levemente. Nada hacía presagiar una explosión de furia o un ataque de apoplejía... sólo había tranquilidad (aparente o real, pero evidente) en su rostro, y también la hubo en su voz cuando respondió al saludo de su sobrina y de su aspirante a "yerno".

– Buenos días, chicos.

– Yo... bueno... – balbuceó Shelby, y Karin hizo otro tanto.

– Tío, la verdad es que---

– No se preocupen, chicos – los interrumpió el señor Lunde con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero bastante genuina dada la situación. – No se preocupen.

– ¿Pasó algo, Gustav? – dijo en ese momento Astrid Birkeland-Lunde, para después asomar su cabeza a través de la puerta y ver a los dos muchachos. – ¡Hola, muchachos!

– No, Astrid, nada en absoluto – le contestó Lunde a su esposa, tomándola cortésmente del hombro para sacarla de la habitación antes de que se metiera del todo. – Mejor vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería y volvemos en un rato...

El tío de Karin se ocupó de alejar a su esposa de la habitación y después miró a su sorprendida sobrina y al aterrado novio de ésta, que por su parte lo miraban todavía con un pánico que no conocía límites de ningún tipo.

Después de todo, esa clase de sorpresas siempre terminaban mal.

Pero aparentemente, no lo harían aquella vez.

– Todo está en orden por aquí – dijo el tío de Karin antes de irse, saludando luego a los dos muchachos. – Los vemos después, chicos.

Gustav Lunde cerró la puerta tras de sí, y por primera vez en varios minutos Dan y Karin se acordaron de que necesitaban respirar.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Karin, dejándose caer sobre la cama de la habitación con toda la fuerza de la inercia y mirando luego el techo como si allí hubiera algo interesante.

Por su parte, sentado como estaba en la silla más cercana, Dan Shelby daba toda la impresión de ser un muñeco de trapo abandonado por su dueño, desprovisto de toda energía o aliento. Los ojos del oficial militar estaban bien abiertos como si acabara de ver un fantasma... o más precisamente, al "padre" de la chica a la que estaba besando...

No se lo podía culpar por estar aterrado.

– Creo que me morí – murmuró casi sin fuerzas el joven oficial.

Entonces Karin se levantó de la cama y dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba él. En cuanto a Shelby, él sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta como el idiota del pueblo, mirando a la muchacha en bata de hospital que le sonreía cada vez más cerca... y cada vez más... y cada vez más... hasta que finalmente ella lo besó.

Y lo besó por un buen rato, con tanta fuerza que no quedó aliento en el cuerpo del joven capitán.

Finalmente ella separó sus labios de los de él, se corrió algunos mechones de cabello que le habían caído del rostro y volvió a sentarse en la cama sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

– No, estás bien vivo – fue todo lo que dijo Karin antes de acostarse nuevamente.

*************************************************

**Miércoles 24 de octubre de 2012**

Pocas veces una sesión del Senado de la Tierra Unida había acaparado tanta atención y especulación.

No era para menos: aquella sería la primera sesión del cuerpo legislativo del GTU desde que Marcel Pelletier ordenara suspender sus sesiones por razones de seguridad tras el asesinato del ministro de Seguridad Eliezer Eitan.

Sin embargo, la reunión de aquella jornada no ocurría porque la suspensión hubiera sido levantada. La Carta Constitutiva del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida era taxativa y terminante: el GTU requería de aprobación legislativa para el presupuesto del año siguiente, y esa aprobación debía obtenerse antes de que el mes de octubre del año en curso finalizara.

Y ante esa sentencia, ni las razones de seguridad que el Primer Ministro pudiera argumentar tenían valor alguno. Había un proyecto de Presupuesto y el Senado debía discutirlo y tratarlo antes de que terminara el mes. Lo que Pelletier o cualquiera pudiera decir al respecto no tenía sentido o valor.

El único problema era que a caballo de esa sesión también se discutiría lo que Pelletier y sus ministros habían tratado de evitar hasta con desesperación: una moción para que el Senado le retirara su confianza para gestionar los asuntos del GTU, forzándolo necesariamente a renunciar de manera inmediata si la moción era aprobada.

Naturalmente, todo el planeta estaba expectante de ver si la administración Pelletier sobrevivía a la sesión del Senado o si por el contrario debía dimitir tras apenas seis meses de gobierno. Eso, junto a la inesperada y cataclísmica renuncia de Lynn Kyle a su banca en la cámara, explicaba la presencia perpetua y ubicua de cuanto medio periodístico de relevancia hubiera podido colocar un corresponsal en el recinto de sesiones del Senado; el ruido de los periodistas, camarógrafos y técnicos sonidistas casi sobrepasaba al murmullo de senadores, asesores y operadores políticos.

Y naturalmente también, ni uno solo de los ciento cuarenta y nueve miembros del Senado estaba ausente de su banca para el momento en que Hans Burckhardt, Presidente del Senado de la Tierra Unida, tomó asiento en su banca elevada y golpeó tres veces con su maza ceremonial para llamar la atención de los presentes.

– Tenemos pendiente una cuestión extraordinaria en el orden del día – anunció Burckhardt, hablando como si la última sesión hubiera sido apenas la semana anterior. – Se someterá ahora a consideración del Senado la moción de censura solicitada por---

Un carraspeo interrumpió al Presidente del Senado, como preludio a una solicitud que vino de alguien que nadie esperaba que interviniera.

– Pido disculpas, señor Presidente, pero debo solicitarle la palabra.

Todos los ojos del Senado, y por extensión los de todo el planeta, miraron al senador Draza Varankovic, que permanecía con la mano levantada aún después de haber interrumpido a Burckhardt. Éste, por su parte, observaba al senador por Nueva Belgrado y promotor de la moción de censura con una irritación que apenas podía contenerse con las frases y términos protocolarios que exigía la ocasión.

– Senador Varankovic, esto es extremadamente irregular – dijo el Presidente del Senado, sin privarse de reprender ligeramente al senador, quien por su parte acusó recibo del reproche sin perder la tranquilidad.

– Lo sé, señor Presidente, pero como proponente de la moción deseo hacer referencias a la misma antes de que se la someta a votación.

Burckhardt lo pensó muy bien antes de responder... y tan bien lo pensó que todo el planeta aguardó con el aliento entrecortado a escuchar la decisión del Presidente del Senado.

– Tiene la palabra el senador por Nueva Belgrado.

Varankovic agradeció con un asentimiento, se acomodó la corbata de su traje, carraspeó una vez más ante el micrófono y después le habló al resto de sus colegas... siempre respetando el protocolo senatorial que exigía que todos los discursos fueran dirigidos al Presidente del Senado.

– Señor Presidente, tras considerable deliberación, le solicito que retire de consideración la moción que presenté para solicitar la censura de la presente Administración...

Si el senador por Nueva Belgrado había agregado algo más después de la palabra "administración", el crescendo de comentarios, quejas y habladurías de los demás miembros de la cámara lo ahogó por completo. Ante tal desorden, Burckhardt recurrió a su maza ceremonial, que golpeó tantas veces como fuera necesario para acallar al Senado, cosa que logró más temprano que tarde.

Sin el ruido de sus colegas, Draza Varankovic pudo retomar la palabra y hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– Considero oportuno, dada la naturaleza de la sesión que nos convoca, dejar la cuestión de la confianza de este Senado hacia el Gobierno subsumida en el tratamiento del proyecto de Presupuesto que se ha presentado para nuestra consideración...

Otra vez pareció que el Senado iba a disolverse en caos, pero esta vez Burckhardt se adelantó y los mazazos tronaron en el recinto, al tiempo que Varankovic, su alocución terminada, se quedaba en su banca sin más problemas.

– Senador, esto sigue siendo irregular – insistió el Presidente del Senado, sin quitarle la vista al senador por Nueva Belgrado. – ¿Desea clarificar los motivos para su solicitud?

Varankovic miró primero a algunos de sus propios colaboradores, luego al senador Grushin y a los otros miembros del bloque ruso y después a quienes se habían plegado al proyecto, como si entre todos estuvieran compartiendo un temor secreto... del que, por supuesto, nadie excepto ellos estaban al tanto.

Terminada la consulta silenciosa, Varankovic tomó una vez más la palabra y habló con la voz impostada y preocupada que había perfeccionado como senador.

– Me parece, y es la opinión de mi bloque y de quienes apoyan el proyecto, que es redundante plantear una cuestión de confianza extraordinaria siendo que el tratamiento mismo del Presupuesto es una cuestión de confianza en sí misma.

Burckhardt no dijo nada. Simplemente, el Presidente del Senado de la Tierra Unida hizo algunas anotaciones en los papeles que tenía cerca, esperó a que uno de los secretarios le acercara otra serie de papeles, los leyó a todos con calma y cuidado y luego, ajustando sus anteojos en un gesto atildado que le era muy típico, hizo el anuncio que todo el mundo estaba esperando.

– Queda oficialmente puesta fuera de consideración la moción de confianza... – proclamó Burckhardt formalmente, aunque la formalidad estuvo ausente de la siguiente frase que le lanzó a Varankovic. – Le advierto, senador, que irregularidades como ésta no serán toleradas en el futuro próximo.

– Lo entiendo, señor Presidente, y pido humildemente sus disculpas – respondió el senador, que sonaba genuinamente compungido.

Burckhardt sólo le asintió y después continuó con la sesión, dejando atrás de manera displicente el tema que había tenido al planeta entero en ascuas como si jamás hubiera existido.

La sesión senatorial sobre el Presupuesto continuó con absoluta normalidad.

Hubo presentaciones de funcionarios de los ministerios encargados de redactar el proyecto, hubo encendidas defensas y furibundas críticas por parte de los senadores que figuraban en la lista de oradores, hubo momentos de furioso debate y otros de soporífera tranquilidad, hubo idas y vueltas, rumores que se sucedían y desmentían, todo siempre cubierto por la atenta mirada de los medios y de los interesados.

Y finalmente, tras largas y enervantes horas de sesión, llegó el momento esperado.

– La lista de oradores se ha cerrado – anunció el presidente Burckhardt en cuanto el senador por Nueva Ankara finalizó su discurso. – Este Senado procederá ahora a votar sobre el proyecto de ley de Presupuesto.

El aire se congeló en el recinto de sesiones.

Muchas veces el Senado había votado proyectos que se le presentaban, pero pocos eran tan cruciales como el debate sobre el proyecto de Presupuesto. El Gobierno dependía de aquel proyecto en maneras que poca gente podía comprender en su totalidad; no sólo quedaba totalmente privado de emplear fondos públicos durante el año siguiente si no se lo aprobaba, sino que un rechazo del proyecto podía desencadenar en la inmediata y completa destitución del Primer Ministro y de su gabinete.

Y precisamente por las fulminantes consecuencias que tenía aquel voto, todos los senadores procedieron a votar con dedos temblorosos.

– Todos los senadores, sírvanse votar sobre el tema en discusión ahora mismo – instruyó el presidente del Senado.

El pedido de Burckhardt se cumplió; la pantalla de cristal líquido colocada en una de las paredes del recinto se iluminó con luces verdes que indicaban los votos a favor, y con luces rojas que marcaban los contrarios. Sin embargo, nadie le dio tiempo a un posible interesado en contar los votos que aparecían en la pantalla, ya que el protocolo del Senado era inflexible en aquellas cuestiones y Hans Burckhardt nunca lo incumpliría... sin importar los nervios que su puntillosa adhesión al protocolo provocaban en todo el planeta.

– Señor secretario de la Cámara, ¿tiene los resultados? – preguntó el presidente Burckhardt a un hombre sentado en uno de los escaños colocados al lado del suyo propio.

– Sí, señor Presidente – asintió el secretario, y Burckhardt señaló a los senadores reunidos con un gesto de su mano.

– Sírvase comunicarlos al Senado, por favor.

Todo el planeta contuvo el aliento a la espera del resultado.

*************************************************

Aquella noche el comandante Rick Hunter había decidido hacer algo que para él adquiría las características de una obra suprema. La ocasión lo ameritaba y la importancia de lo que él tenía para proponer merecía que fuera acompañado por algo digno y agradable.

El mundo exterior había desaparecido por completo de la concepción de Rick Hunter mientras se abocaba a la tarea; sólo el televisor del living, sintonizado en la MBS-2, le traía a Rick alguna información de lo que pasaba por fuera de la cocina... aunque todo pareciera enfocarse exclusivamente en la imprevista supervivencia del Primer Ministro Marcel Pelletier a una moción de censura en el Senado que amenazaba con deponerlo de su cargo.

A Rick, sin embargo, lo que le pasara al Primer Ministro le tenía sin cuidado. Su labor culinaria insumía todos sus esfuerzos y concentraba a las demolidas fuerzas de su atención. Le había costado bastante esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas... y una buena dosis de improperios dirigidos a los inanimados ingredientes y utensilios de cocina, pero finalmente y tras unas dos horas de brutal esfuerzo para alguien criado en el mundo facilista de los microondas, la comida estuvo lista para ser servida.

Y justo a tiempo: menos de diez minutos después de que Rick acabara de poner la mesa, Lisa hizo su entrada a través de la puerta de calle, culminando de esa manera una nueva, ardua y enloquecedora jornada de servicio.

Pocas cosas alegraban más el corazón de Rick que ver a Lisa alegrándose por algo que él hiciera, de modo que al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos y se le formaba una sonrisa gigantesca a la mujer a quien amaba luego de encontrarse con una elegante cena en el comedor de su casa, Rick bien podía darse por feliz y satisfecho por el resto del siglo...

La cena prosiguió con tranquilidad y alegría. El tema dominante de la conversación, excluyendo las cuestiones laborales y militares que por mutuo consenso se limitaron a rápidos pantallazos de los eventos del día, era el reciente nacimiento de Dana Sterling y la situación en la que se hallaban sus padres. Naturalmente, ningún aspecto vinculado con la recién nacida quedó fuera de la conversación; desde lo maravilloso de su nacimiento y la significancia histórica que tenía el feliz evento, hasta el color de la ropa de bebé que le regalarían y la pelea por ver quiénes irían de padrino y madrina.

Más allá de una consulta sobre el estado de salud de Karin Birkeland, Lisa prudentemente hizo a un lado cualquier discusión sobre el Escuadrón Skull. Rick se veía bien por una vez desde el día de la crisis y ella no quería ponerlo nuevamente en el camino depresivo, de modo que se ocupó sin más de la comida que tenía frente a ella.

Y era una comida tan buena, tan primorosamente preparada y tan apetitosa, además de abundante, que hubo un momento en que ya no pudo seguir hablando al tiempo que comía.

Naturalmente, ante esa disyuntiva Lisa optó por seguir comiendo.

Por su parte Rick la miraba comer con gusto, pensando en que ya tendría que llegar el momento en que le planteara lo que tenía en mente... y que no debía faltar mucho más. Pero antes de que ese momento llegara, Rick decidió que primero tenía que aclarar sus dudas sobre la opinión que Lisa tenía del platillo que le había preparado.

– ¿Qué te parece?

Siguiendo uno de los más elementales dictados de los modales en la mesa, Lisa esperó a terminar de tragar un enorme bocado que se había servido antes de expresar su justa y mesurada opinión sobre la cena:

– ¡Está delicioso!

Los ojos de Rick chispearon de alegría y su sonrisa fue enorme.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡En serio! – le confirmó Lisa, tomándose el tiempo para dar cuenta de otro bocado antes de seguir. – ¡Rick, no sé por qué nunca has cocinado estos platos!

El piloto se sonrojó muy a pesar de sí mismo y su expresión se tornó increíblemente modesta, al tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con el tenedor.

– Es que... no quería arruinar la magia.

– Tonto – Lisa sonrió mientras le lanzaba su reproche ficticio. – Lo único que querías era una excusa para que yo siguiera cocinando...

La sonrisa de Rick adquirió ese carácter especial y pícaro que solía tener cuando el piloto iba a devolverle cortesías a su novia.

– Si tú obras milagros todos los días...

Lisa le sacudió un dedo acusador por sobre la mesa.

– Y no trates de adularme, sabes que no funciona.

Rick amenazó con reaccionar, pero decidió luego ir por el camino seguro, y tras enderezarse en su asiento como cadete en medio de una inspección, llevó su mano derecha a la sien en una venia increíblemente precisa, a la que acompañó con la respuesta militar de rigor.

– Sí, comandante.

Lisa le devolvió el saludo militar con cortesía exagerada, con lo que excusó la manera atroz y poco delicada en la que se lanzó a devorar lo que quedaba de su plato, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de beber algo entre bocado y bocado... todo mientras del otro lado de la mesa el comandante Hunter la miraba y contenía las ganas evidentemente suicidas de reírse de ella.

Así continuaron las cosas hasta que en un momento que Rick no esperó, Lisa dejó cuchillo y tenedor a ambos lados del plato y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– Ahora, Rick, te agradezco la cena y sabes lo mucho que me gust---

– ¿Eso significa que esta noche tendré cariñito? – la interrumpió él, esperando desviar lo que prometía ser una situación potencialmente incómoda.

Una sonrisa cálida y una mirada muy familiar de esos ojos verdes antecedieron la respuesta de la comandante Hayes.

– Rick, _todas_ las noches tendrás cariñito.

– Haré que esa declaración la certifique un escribano, amor.

Esta vez no hubo sonrisa para contestar el comentario de Rick, sino un mohín de impaciencia que le hizo saber al comandante Hunter que ya era hora de volver al tema principal de la discusión... sea cual fuere éste.

– Rick...

– Lo siento – se excusó el piloto al instante. – Continúa, por favor.

Lisa asintió para agradecerle. Luego, cuidando de no apoyarse sobre el plato o sobre los cubiertos, ella colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y a su vez apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos, y sin perder la sonrisa o la calma, le asestó una pregunta a su novio.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rick tragó saliva y trató de ganar tiempo.

– ¿Perdón?

– Rick, no soy tonta – lo cortó ella con suma delicadeza, pero sin perder firmeza en el tono. – Hiciste todo este esfuerzo para endulzarme antes de decirme algo que tal vez no me guste, así que dilo de una vez por todas.

Hubo silencio en la mesa; el ruido de la calle se escuchaba sin ninguna complicación. Dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos en una silenciosa pulseada de voluntades... una pulseada cuyo resultado era predecible desde el primer instante.

Sin embargo, Rick Hunter trató de prolongar ese instante todo lo humanamente posible. Probó un par de bocados de su plato sin mucho gusto, dejando que pasara el tiempo aún a riesgo de acrecentar la impaciencia de Lisa... y cuando ésta llegó a un punto límite, como lo demostró con su mirada incendiaria, el comandante Hunter decidió que ya había pasado el plazo de perder tiempo.

– Muy bien, aquí va – suspiró resignado el joven. – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

– ¿A donde? – fue la pregunta inocente y sorprendida de Lisa... para la que bien pronto Rick tendría una respuesta mucho más sorprendente.

– De vacaciones, Lisa.

Ahí la sorpresa de Lisa Hayes fue insuperable y cataclísmica. Fue un milagro del cielo que la joven no estuviera comiendo nada al momento de oír eso, porque era un hecho casi seguro que la comida acabaría por caerse de su boca.

Lo que sí ocurrió empero fue que la comandante Hayes quedó con los ojos abiertos como dos monedas de las grandes, y su boca también quedó formando una mueca hilarante para Rick... que sin embargo tuvo el decoro de no entrar a reír en aquel momento incómodo.

– ¿Perdón?

En ese momento y para sorpresa de Lisa (que aún tenía lugar para sorprenderse), Rick dejó a un lado las bromas y la simpatía y se volvió mortalmente serio... incluso sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido al compás de la seriedad y determinación que adquirió su voz.

– No soporto más esta ciudad. No soporto más todo esto – confesó Rick sin necesidad de aclarar qué era "esto" que lo tenía a maltraer. – Si no tengo tres, dos o una semana fuera de aquí, empezaré a caminar por las paredes y de ahí no paro hasta ser el nuevo Jack el Destripador...

Ella asintió silenciosamente, sin agregar nada porque no valía la pena; la mirada triste de Rick ya lo decía todo con un lujo de detalles que las palabras sólo podrían desmerecer.

En esos ojos azules Lisa podía ver un largo historial de tristezas... podía ver el sufrimiento por tener que abandonar refugiados en los oscuros días del post–Holocausto, podía ver la impotencia de saber que el vuelo donde ella misma viajaba era atacado por saqueadores, podía ver la rabia de ser testigo de la muerte de un subordinado a manos de milicianos separatistas, podía ver la desesperación de comprobar que un portaaviones estaba bajo ataque... o la ira contra un grupo de vándalos que venían a golpearlos, o el desconcierto del día de la ley marcial, o la culpa por derribar a un avión militar...

Era demasiado. Y Rick tenía razón: de no detenerse por un tiempo, las consecuencias podían ser irreversibles para el ánimo y el espíritu de ambos.

– Necesito tiempo fuera, Lisa... y tú también.

Ella intentó defenderse. ¿Cómo podía pedirle Rick que abandonara su deber? Era una locura, era una inconsciencia... ella estaba cansada como todos, pero no podía irse así como así y delegarle sus considerables responsabilidades a sus subordinados... no podía---

Casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, Rick dijo algo antes de que ella abriera la boca.

– No me mientas, lo sabes.

– Pero... no puedo dejar mi puesto así de---

– Sí puedes y además te lo has ganado – la interrumpió Rick con brusquedad, para después argumentar su posición. – ¿O crees que alguien puede negártelo después de cuánto te rompiste la espalda por todos nosotros?

Mientras Lisa consideraba con toda la neutralidad y sangre fría que podía reunir lo que Rick le había dicho, el joven volvió a ocuparse de su plato antes de que la comida se enfriara. A pesar de esto, Rick no se calló por estar con la boca llena, sino que se adelantó a agregar un corolario a su explicación.

– Y si alguien fuera lo bastante estúpido como para negarte unas vacaciones, ya hablaré yo con él.

– Ya quisiera yo que lo hagas – agregó Lisa suavemente, con una sonrisa que conmovió a Rick y le dio esperanzas.

– ¿Te convencí?

Ella lo hizo sufrir con la respuesta y disfrutó de su agónica impaciencia antes de asentir lentamente, a lo que Rick reaccionó con un gesto triunfal como si acabara de ganar la medalla de oro en una competencia olímpica.

– Diablos, no lo puedo creer, te convencí... y no tuve que arrancarte los dientes.

– No me tientes, Hunter – le advirtió ella tras servirse otro bocado de su plato. – Además, tú no estás como para irte así nomás de vacaciones...

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – contestó un confundido piloto de combate.

Lisa sonrió una vez más, probó algo más de la cena y después procedió a explicarle a Rick lo que ella tenía en mente.

– ¿O pensabas que estabas libre de todo, Rick? – preguntó ella de manera retórica, respondiendo a su propia pregunta con una sacudida de la cabeza. – Tienes a Miriya en el postparto y a Max a su lado, Karin y Lewartowski están en el hospital... varios de tus cazas están en mantenimiento... no puedes dejar al Skull sin su líder en este momento.

Al principio Rick se mostró preocupado y pensativo, como si el argumento de Lisa hubiera demolido sus planes... pero antes de que Lisa pudiera disfrutar la victoria, el rostro de Rick se transformó en una nueva sonrisa triunfal, mucho más grande que la anterior.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Lisa sin entender por qué diablos estaba tan contento su novio. – ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

– Porque me adelanté, comandante – le contestó él, poniéndole cerca una serie de papeles de aspecto oficial. – Lee esto.

Con desconfianza, Lisa tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos... quedando con la boca abierta para cuando llegó al final.

– Dios santo, Rick... sí que estás hablando en serio.

– Así es – proclamó Rick con infinito orgullo. – Mis muchachos andan necesitados de vacaciones, nuestros cazas andan necesitados de descanso y mantenimiento, y los demás escuadrones necesitan levantar sus traseros y hacer horas de vuelo.

Mientras Lisa dejaba los papeles en el escritorio, sin poder todavía dar crédito a lo que su novio había hecho, Rick continuaba superándose en manifestaciones de orgullo por sus dotes de previsión, concluyendo con una triunfal y satisfecha afirmación que le lanzó a su novia inmediatamente.

– Todo resuelto, Lisa.

– Sólo te falta una cosa – dijo Lisa como al pasar, provocándole a Rick un equivalente no letal de un ataque de apoplejía.

– ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió traviesamente.

– Que acepte.

– Pensé que ya habías aceptado – protestó él, y ella se encogió de hombros.

– Dije que estaba de acuerdo con tu opinión, pero jamás dije que sí.

La boca de Rick se abrió tan grande que por un minuto parecía que la mandíbula del piloto iba a golpear contra la mesa. La incredulidad, la atroz sorpresa que se había adueñado del joven no conocía límites, y con sólo ver sus enormes y atontados ojos azules, quedaba claro que Rick Hunter no tenía nada listo para responder a aquella repentina e inesperada salida de su novia.

Sólo al cabo de unos pocos segundos pudo Rick hilar algo parecido a una frase coherente, y aún así ésta no pasó de ser sólo de dos palabras.

– Y entonces...

Al principio Lisa no dijo nada. Simplemente, la comandante continuó dando cuenta de su plato como si Rick no existiera, ignorando por completo la sorpresa y el pánico de su novio.

Sin embargo, la charada no pudo mantenerse por demasiado tiempo; era imposible pretender que Lisa Hayes, a pesar de su reputación de ser una "Reina del Hielo", siguiera impasible ante el sufrimiento que veía en el rostro de aquella persona que significaba más para ella que su vida misma. No podía. Sencillamente no podía.

Empezó como un leve temblor en la comisura de sus labios, que hasta entonces habían estado apretados e inexpresivos. El temblor, pese a los esfuerzos de Lisa, continuó creciendo hasta que se convirtió en una sonrisa... una sonrisa que fue primero tímida y nerviosa y luego se transformó en una estentórea carcajada que bien pudo haber hecho temblar los cimientos de la casa.

Para Rick fue aún más atemorizante ver cómo aquella mujer que adoraba había cambiado de ser en un momento una fría y desapasionada persona a ser una muestra de alegría explosiva que estaba incluso llorando de la risa. La confusión del piloto fue enorme y entorpeció sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin comprendió la naturaleza de la charada en toda su atroz magnitud.

Y como debía ser, Rick golpeó la mesa con un puño y le asestó un reproche a Lisa.

– ¡Lisa, me asustaste!

– Sipi – le contestó ella, ya más tranquila y menos risueña, pero con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad. – Eso fue lo mejor.

Él, por su parte, se mantuvo refunfuñando unos cuantos instantes, como para que Lisa supiera que no iba a salirle gratis aquella mala broma que le había jugado. El problema fue que a Rick le empezó a ocurrir lo mismo que a ella minutos antes; no había forma de mantenerse serio y enfurruñado cuando del otro lado de la mesa había un par de hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con cariño y dulzura.

Y así como a Lisa la impasibilidad se le transformó en una sonrisa, a Rick el ceño fruncido se le aflojó y finalmente él meneó la cabeza para reconocer su derrota.

– ¿Sabes? No puedo dejar que me hagas esas cosas... – dijo finalmente el piloto, a lo que Lisa le contestó desafiante:

– ¿Y qué vas a hacerme?

Una sonrisa muy familiar para Lisa apareció en el rostro de Rick Hunter.

– Lisa, tú y yo sabemos cómo termina esta esgrima verbal – respondió Rick como si ya estuviera cansado de debates similares y quisiera ir directamente a la siguiente etapa. – ¿Por qué mejor no terminamos de comer rápido y nos ocupamos después del postre?

Pasaron diez segundos para el resto del mundo; para un Rick Hunter que aguardaba la respuesta de Lisa como si el futuro del Universo dependiera de ello, esos diez segundos se transformaron en una eternidad insoportable... aunque al menos podía consolarse en que tener a Lisa frente a él era una buena manera de darle una vista maravillosa a la eternidad mientras esperaba que ella le contestara.

Y finalmente ocurrió.

– Sigues lleno de buenas ideas – dijo Lisa sin perder una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Me pasas la sal?

*************************************************

**Jueves 25 de octubre de 2012**

Sean Brent asomó la cabeza por fuera de la entrada del hotel sólo el tiempo suficiente para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera observándolo o esperándolo. Cuando la costa estuvo aceptablemente libre de moros, el asesor político volvió al interior del hotel a enfrentar a quienes todavía estaban con él.

Sólo Marietta Blanchard y un par de ayudantes de segunda línea seguían con él.

El resto de sus colaboradores, socios y ayudantes lo habían abandonado en cuanto las desgracias comenzaron a sucederse. Algunos se excusaron apelando a lo primero que pudieron argumentar, sea para calmar sus conciencias o para no romper todos los lazos con Brent en caso de que la fortuna del asesor político diera un giro favorable. Otros, como Worthington y el gobernador Montague, directamente desaparecieron y rehusaron responder a sus llamadas, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Y después estaban los traidores como Spier, que se las habían ingeniado para esfumarse de la faz de la Tierra. Al margen de algunas escasas conversaciones telefónicas, Brent no sabía absolutamente nada del paradero del oficial de inteligencia... y conociendo a Spier como él creía conocerlo, seguramente nunca más sabría nada de él.

Como buena rata, Spier había abandonado el barco antes del hundimiento.

Sólo él había quedado para recibir uno tras otro los embates de la catástrofe. El colapso del Proyecto Némesis, la renuncia de Lynn Kyle al Senado, el abandono de sus aliados políticos y la supervivencia del gobierno de Pelletier en el debate por el Presupuesto... todos esos habían sido golpes que Brent había soportado en soledad, abandonado por aquellos que se habían colgado de él cuando la fortuna todavía parecía sonreírle.

Ahora, él debía enfrentar un futuro incierto sin más compañía que la de Marietta Blanchard. De los pocos que aún estaban con él, sólo en Marietta confiaba Brent con ceguera absoluta... lo único que le quedaba era ella.

Y era por ella, y por la niña que ella llevaba en su vientre, que Brent había hecho los arreglos necesarios para huir de Denver... y de América del Norte.

Un avión los esperaba a Marietta y a él en el Aeropuerto de Denver, con órdenes de despegar en cuanto los dos estuvieran seguros a bordo.

Por ahora, dos autos estaban en la entrada del hotel, y sus choferes miraban nerviosamente en busca de los pasajeros que debían llevar al Aeropuerto.

El momento había llegado; mientras otros dos hombres llevaban el poco equipaje que los dos portaban, Brent acompañaba a Blanchard hasta la puerta abierta que un chofer sostenía para la mujer embarazada.

– Vamos, sube...

– ¿Y qué harás tú? – preguntó ella con recelo, al ver que Brent no parecía querer entrar al automóvil.

– Voy en el siguiente auto... tengo algunas cosas que hacer – explicó Brent mientras miraba al auto y al vestíbulo del hotel, para después enfrentar a su amante. – Sea lo que sea, te quiero en el aeropuerto lo antes posible.

Pero Marietta no se dio por vencida ni dejó de protestar, aún con sus movimientos restringidos por el embarazo.

– ¡Sean! – gritó la mujer, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan para ver la escena.

Pero Brent, con rapidez y determinación, se dirigió a uno de los acompañantes de Marietta y con un gesto lo autorizó a sujetar a la mujer.

– ¡Métela en el auto!

Ni los gritos ni las patadas evitaron que el ayudante metiera a Marietta Blanchard en el automóvil, cerrara la puerta del mismo y luego se sentara en el asiento del conductor para luego arrancar y alejarse a toda velocidad.

Sólo entonces Sean Brent respiró aliviado. Al menos Marietta ya estaba en camino de salvarse... y su hija también.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, él podría unírseles en el futuro inmediato... y hacer lo posible por reconstruir su vida.

*************************************************

Tres pares de ojos observaban a Sean Brent desde el interior de una camioneta estacionada en las cercanías.

Por fuera, la camioneta no se distinguía de tantas otras que llevaban bienes y productos de un lugar a otro de Denver; sólo en su interior se podía apreciar que el vehículo servía otros propósitos, y eso se debía a los cinco jóvenes miembros de la Vanguardia de la Paz que operaban desde esa camioneta.

Aquellos cinco muchachos estaban transitando por unos días extremadamente complicados. La urgencia, la ansiedad y el pánico habían sido sus compañeros inseparables desde hacía cosa de unos pocos días... y el temor de ser los últimos miembros libres de la Vanguardia de la Paz en la región de Denver era una presencia desesperante en sus mentes.

Todo el peso del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y de las fuerzas de seguridad regional había caído sobre la Vanguardia de la Paz, destrozando en horas cualquier impresión de seguridad y sigilo que pudieran tener los miembros de la organización. Hasta donde los ocupantes de esa camioneta sabían, no quedaba nadie del Comité Central o del mando regional en libertad... y por los reportes que la prensa adicta al GTU insistía en proclamar triunfalmente, idénticas situaciones se observaban en el resto de América del Norte.

En _horas_, el GTU había prácticamente acabado con la organización.

Sólo quedaban algunos cuantos eslabones sueltos en libertad, totalmente desconectados y sin ninguna clase de oportunidad a largo plazo excepto abandonar la lucha. Eslabones sueltos como esos cinco muchachos encerrados en una camioneta.

Sin embargo, esos cinco muchachos no iban a rendirse sin antes golpear en donde pudieran.

Sean Brent era su blanco. No tenían duda acerca de ello. ¿Quién sino "la mano derecha de Lynn Kyle" podía haberlos traicionado tan rápida y contundentemente? ¿Quién sino ese ambicioso y siniestro consejero podía haber movido los oscuros hilos necesarios para lograr la renuncia de Kyle?

Y por todo eso, Brent sería castigado. Si eso iba a ser el acto final de la Vanguardia de la Paz, pues así sería, pero nadie, ni siquiera los asesinos del GTU, le quitarían a esos cinco muchachos el honor de haber ultimado a quien creían el traidor entre los traidores.

Justamente en ese instante el traidor estaba subiéndose al automóvil que lo ayudaría a escapar de Denver... y de la justa retribución por sus crímenes.

El líder de aquel grupo residual de la Vanguardia sonrió con crueldad. Si Brent pensaba escapar de la Vanguardia, pues era tan iluso como criminal.

Después de todo, el traidor no tenía forma alguna de saber que el chasis de su auto tenía un pequeño regalito de C-4 cortesía de los arsenales de la Vanguardia de la Paz.

Tampoco podía saber que dicho regalito esperaba un comando procedente del control remoto que otro miembro del equipo sostenía en sus manos temblorosas.

O que el control remoto sería accionado en el instante en que el líder del grupo, hallándolo oportuno, gritara a sus camaradas:

– ¡Ahora!

*************************************************

Marietta Blanchard pensó que sólo había sido una frenada fuerte, pero bastó con sentir el sonido infernal de la explosión para desengañarse por completo.

El vehículo que la llevaba frenó entonces de verdad, apenas atinando a mantenerse alejado del cauce principal de la calle, mientras la onda expansiva de la explosión hacía estragos en ventanas, tímpanos y todo lo que no estuviera bien firme y sujeto.

Blanchard alcanzó a darse vuelta en el momento justo para ver una infernal bola de fuego devorando lo que apenas unos segundos atrás era un automóvil listo para partir con Sean Brent al aeropuerto de la ciudad. El corazón de la mujer corrió serio riesgo de detenerse allí mismo, ante la comprobación ineludible de lo ocurrido.

Alrededor del carbonizado vehículo, varias personas yacían en el suelo, aturdidas por la explosión y algunas de ellas heridas por esquirlas y otros objetos proyectados al aire. Todo era un confuso caos de ruidos, gritos y alarmas encendidas.

Pero del automóvil mismo de Sean Brent no quedaban más que restos informes que se consumían en las llamas.

A Blanchard, que en ese momento sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, le quedó un único consuelo: en ese contexto, la muerte de Brent no pudo sino ser extremadamente rápida... y quizás ni siquiera él se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Marietta Blanchard antes de que la mujer colapsara por completo.

Una cosa era clara: Sean Brent estaba muerto. Nadie podía sobrevivir a semejante explosión. Quizás los forenses tardaran algunos días en identificar los restos en medio del caos, pero la muerte de Brent era un hecho sobre el cual no podía discutirse.

La ironía final en la vida de Sean Brent fue que su muerte llegara como castigo por la única cosa por la que él no había sido responsable.

*************************************************

Era una hermosa mañana otoñal en Nueva Houston. Una suave brisa procedente del Golfo de México soplaba en la ciudad, recordándoles a sus habitantes la conveniencia de salir abrigados de sus casas.

Esa era una advertencia que el mayor Andrew Satori no había tenido en cuenta en su apuro por volver a su ciudad. Toda la ropa que llevaba estaba en la valija que tenía en una mano, mientras que encima sólo llevaba puesta una chaqueta militar que no servía de mucho contra el fresco.

De todas maneras, Satori no se preocupaba por esas cosas mientras caminaba a paso veloz por las calles de su barrio. Lo único que ocupaba la mente del oficial de la Policía Militar Global era el inminente reencuentro con su familia luego de semanas de separación obligada... eso era lo que lo movía a no perder nada de tiempo en recorrer la distancia que separaba al aeropuerto de la ciudad de su modesta vivienda suburbana, ya sea a través de transporte militar, taxi o simple caminata.

Eso y también el alivio de saber que la razón que lo había llevado a vagar desde Denver a Nueva Macross y de ahí al desierto ya estaba completamente puesta bajo control.

Era bueno poder volver a casa con la conciencia tranquila y el ánimo calmo.

Faltaba apenas media cuadra para que Satori llegara a su casa, cuando escuchó que estaba recibiendo una llamada en el celular.

En uno de sus dos celulares, para ser preciso. En el que sólo tenía para recibir llamadas urgentes por cuestiones "laborales".

El mayor de la PMG miró a su casa, que ya podía ver a la distancia, luego levantó la mirada al cielo, masculló algunas maldiciones bien dirigidas hacia escalones superiores de la cadena de mando y buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta dar con el celular que continuaba indicando la llamada entrante con sonidos y vibraciones.

Rápidamente, Satori aceptó la llamada y se presentó con una única palabra.

– Satori.

Una voz seca y profesional respondió del otro lado de la línea.

– _Está hecho, mayor._

Andrew Satori ni necesitó preguntar qué era lo que "estaba hecho"; lo sabía desde el momento en que vio de qué número telefónico lo estaban llamando.

La idea no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Pero eran órdenes, le dijeron; órdenes que venían de muy arriba, de tan arriba que quienes las emitieron no usaban uniformes militares. Y por lo tanto, su última misión antes de volver a Nueva Houston había sido dejar todo listo para que la tarea pudiera llevarse a cabo. Sus escrúpulos particulares no contaban en la ecuación.

– ¿Está seguro? – quiso saber el mayor.

– _Por completo, señor_ – confirmó el otro hombre con absoluta neutralidad profesional. – _Hicieron bien su trabajo. No quedó nadie._

De eso hasta podía dar fe el propio Satori; el ruido de unas sirenas se hacía oír como trasfondo de la conversación.

– ¿Daños colaterales?

– _Ninguno serio, señor._

El mayor de la PMG respiró aliviado... lo último que necesitaba era que esos imbéciles de la Vanguardia se las arreglaran para matar a la amante embarazada de Brent. Al menos era una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.

– Muy bien, teniente. Ya sabe cómo proceder – dijo Satori sin perder mucho más tiempo. – Esperaré su reporte con ansias.

– _Por supuesto, señor_ – le contestó su subordinado desde Denver. – _Que tenga un buen día._

– Igualmente, teniente.

La línea se cortó y Satori guardó el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo. No continuó caminando, como hubiera deseado; necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido y tranquilizarse un poco... no quería que su reencuentro con Sophie lo hallara nervioso e inquieto.

El mayor pensó en la llamada que acababa de recibir y en lo que eso significaba.

Todo el problema venía a causa de la maldita orden de secreto que el GTU había proclamado respecto de la conspiración y de lo que había provocado... eso le había quitado a la PMG y a los militares, o incluso a Interpol, el inmenso placer de ocuparse personalmente de Sean Brent, por temor a que eso llevara a que la historia se difundiera entre la población civil. O entre los Zentraedi, lo que de seguro hubiera sido peor.

Alguien allá en Nueva Macross había sugerido que podía dejarse la tarea a los miembros de la Vanguardia de la Paz que todavía no habían sucumbido a la cacería humana que el GTU había lanzado en su contra. Analizada desde un punto de vista frío y desapasionado, la operación no dejaba de tener una cierta justicia poética: dejar que fueran los matones que Kyle había apañado quienes dieran cuenta de Sean Brent.

Sólo bastó con un par de rumores y comentarios difundidos acerca del asesor caído en desgracia y de cómo el GTU había aprendido tanto sobre su organización como para desmantelarla, para que los animales sobrevivientes de la Vanguardia decidieran ocuparse del resto... y aparentemente, esos animales habían hecho exactamente lo que la PMG esperaba de ellos. Habían matado sin remordimiento y sin culpa.

El estómago de Andrew Satori se rebeló y se lo hizo saber con náuseas.

Era su trabajo, por desgracia... pero ya estaba terminado.

Al fin había acabado.

Satori dejó que su estómago se tranquilizara y después retomó su camino, sintiéndose progresivamente mejor conforme se acercaba a la puerta de su casa.

Era una vivienda de una planta, de aspecto bastante modesto pero impecablemente cuidada y mantenida. Siempre le faltaba algo para que estuviera perfecta, y ese "algo" invariablemente acababa ocupando un renglón en la lista de arreglos y ampliaciones que Satori planeaba hacer en cuanto la locura del mundo le diera tiempo... pero a pesar de todo, en esa mañana otoñal, su casa nunca se había visto más hermosa y acogedora.

El mayor dejó su valija en el piso y tocó el timbre. Él había llevado llaves de la casa, pero en la vorágine las había colocado en su valija y sólo se había dado cuenta estando a dos o tres cuadras de su hogar... y no estaba dispuesto a desarmar su equipaje para buscar las llaves.

Además, quería ver a su esposa cuanto antes... y no quería buscarla por toda la casa.

El deseo de Andrew Satori se cumplió medio minuto después de que tocara el timbre.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó una delicada pero desconfiada voz femenina desde el interior de la casa... y al sonido de esa voz, el corazón del mayor Satori se estremeció, al igual que su propia voz al momento de responder.

– Soy yo, Sophie.

Entonces, la puerta de calle se abrió con un chirrido que le indicó a Satori que hacía falta poner lubricante en las bisagras, y entonces el mayor de la PMG se encontró con su esposa tras todas esas semanas.

De la esposa de Andrew Satori nadie jamás hubiera dicho que era una mujer imponente. Con apenas un metro sesenta de altura, una figura menuda pero bien proporcionada, cabello corto y oscuro que apenas le llegaba a los hombros y un rostro aniñado con grandes e inocentes ojos azules, Sophie Satori era para su esposo el ejemplo perfecto de una criatura adorable, y no dudaba de que el aspecto jovial y adorable de su esposa era lo que la ayudaba a ser una de las maestras más queridas por los alumnos de primaria a quienes enseñaba en la escuela del barrio.

Sin mencionar que ese aspecto, junto a la bondad y dulzura de su personalidad, era lo que había conquistado el corazón del severo y calmado oficial militar casi desde el momento en que la conoció.

De momento, Sophie Satori era una mujer confundida, pero la confusión se convirtió en alegría incontenible en cuestión de segundos, y antes de que el mayor Satori supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, descubrió que tenía a su esposa abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza para su cuerpo pequeño.

– ¡Andy! – exclamó ella, y él le devolvió el saludo con un beso.

Ya había sido demasiado tiempo sin esos placeres, y el mayor Satori no escatimó ni tiempo ni energías en hacerle saber a su esposa cuánto la extrañaba... y por otro lado, Sophie no se molestaba por la efusividad del saludo, sino que la igualaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– Ya era hora... – dijo Sophie en cuanto terminó de darle la bienvenida a su esposo, y luego se volvió hacia el interior de la casa para llamar a alguien que Andrew no había visto todavía. – Dile "hola" a papi, Nova.

Para emoción incontrolable de Andrew, una niña pequeña se asomó entonces, sujetándose con decisión a la pierna de su madre mientras contemplaba con timidez y extrañeza al hombre que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente, Andrew la alzó y la levantó en alto, sonriendo como lo había hecho cuando la vio por primera vez allá en el hospital, hacía un año y medio.

La niña miró a su padre con enormes ojos tan azules como los de su madre, y su sonrisa de bebé fue como música para Andrew cuando la oyó decir:

– Hoaaaa...

– ¡Wow! ¡Hola, Nova! ¿Cómo has estado? – exclamó Andrew, abrazando a su hija y dándole un beso en la frente antes de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo. – ¡Creciste mucho!

– Andy, estuviste fuera sólo un mes y medio – rezongó Sophie, haciendo que el mayor Satori se encogiera de hombros como si el comentario no fuera gran cosa.

– Demasiado tiempo, amor. Demasiado tiempo... – dijo finalmente, para después agacharse y, una vez a la altura de su hija, besarla en la mejilla. Después, se levantó y miró a su esposa, a quien también besó al tiempo que sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Por cierto, traje algo para tí...

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confiró Andrew, dejando la cajita en manos de su esposa. – Ábrelo...

Sophie abrió la caja e inmediatamente se encontró con un hermoso collar de oro que la dejó con la boca abierta y sin poder hilar una frase coherente... o siquiera calcular cuánto del sueldo de su esposo se habría ido en la compra de aquel regalo. No que ella fuera a quejarse.

A su lado, Nova Satori miraba el collar con sorpresa y tiraba de los pantalones de su madre para que ella la levantara y pudiera así verla desde una mejor altura, o para que Sophie se agachara y se lo mostrara más de cerca.

– Wow, Andy... esto es---

Antes de decir algo, Sophie Satori miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Luego, llevó a Nova al interior de la casa y tomó a Andrew de una mano, dejándole apenas la otra libre para que su esposo pudiera llevar su valija adentro.

En cuanto a Andrew Satori, sólo se enteraría de la opinión de su esposa respecto del regalo y de su retorno en la intimidad de su casa, con la puerta de calle convenientemente cerrada... y tendría muchos más detalles y una demostración más elocuente en cuanto Nova estuviera dormida.

*************************************************

Rastrearla no había sido mucho problema para él, incluso después de haber quedado completamente sin recursos y sin la asistencia que antes, al ser senador, hubiera recibido de gente interesada en la devolución de favores.

Lynn Kyle necesitaba imperiosamente volver a ponerse en contacto con su prima, lo necesitaba con urgencia si deseaba que su vida volviera a un mínimo de paz. Ella era la única opción que le quedaba: la casa de sus padres era terreno prohibido para él desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo... y él no deseaba en absoluto volver a enfrentar a su padre tras el colapso aterrador de sus propias ambiciones. Quizás más que el desprecio con que Pelletier lo forzó a renunciar, e incluso más que la callada satisfacción que vio en el almirante Gloval mientras él confesaba todo lo que sabía sobre la Vanguardia al brigadier Aldershot, Kyle temía la reacción de su padre ante una eventual aparición suya.

No... Minmei era la única esperanza que le quedaba, aún si sus últimos encuentros no habían sido precisamente amistosos.

Bastó con revisar las noticias del espectáculo en Internet para saber que su prima estaba dando un concierto en Nueva Toronto. El viaje a la Región de Ontario insumió buena parte de sus últimas reservas monetarias, pero Kyle no iba a reparar en gastos... su vida dependía de aquella misión desesperada.

Al llegar al estadio en donde su prima iba a actuar, el joven ex-senador se mantuvo respetuosamente al costado mientras durara el concierto, permitiéndose disfrutar de la música de su prima como antes, como si Sean Brent, Rudolf Spier y la política jamás hubieran entrado en su vida para convertirla en un infierno de éxtasis y condenación.

Terminado el evento, Kyle se internó en los pasillos del estadio para ir a donde su prima tenía el camarín. El personal de seguridad lo dejó pasar sin problemas, sin siquiera necesidad de pedirle identificación… aunque el penetrante olor a alcohol que despedía el joven les provocó más de una duda.

Después de todo, él era su primo.

Kyle llegó, tras mucho recorrer, a la puerta del camarín de su prima. Ella debía estar en ese momento cambiándose después del concierto... Kyle sabía que ella solía ocuparse de esas cosas en soledad, sin asistencia de vestuaristas o maquilladoras. Así era su prima y esa era una de las pocas cosas que el estrellato no había cambiado en ella.

Y era mejor para él que así fuera, ya que no deseaba compartir el reencuentro con su prima con alguien del personal técnico.

Con una mano que se le hizo repentinamente pesada y dura, Kyle golpeó tres veces la puerta del camarín y aguardó con el corazón en la boca a que viniera alguna respuesta.

Después de una agonía incalificable, Kyle recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

– ¿Quién es? – contestó desde adentro la joven estrella antes de abrir la puerta y descubrir quién era su visitante. – ¿Kyle?

Con un esfuerzo que por momentos pareció estar fuera de sus posibilidades, Lynn Kyle levantó su caída mirada y se encontró con los enormes y sorprendidos ojos azules de Minmei, que lo miraban con una mezcla de extrañeza, alegría... y rencor a la vez.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ex-senador... tantas emociones lo abrumaban, sobre todo la de saber que si su prima sentía rencor hacia él, era porque sus actos lo tenían bien merecido.

Y de eso no podía culpar a nadie.

– Minmei... – susurró con la voz partida el joven.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba, con medio cuerpo detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Su rostro estaba hecho de piedra, congelado en el instante mismo de la sorpresa e intentando por momentos salir de ella sólo para recaer.

En un rapto de conciencia, Kyle pensó que parte de esa expresión se debía a la pequeña petaca de whisky que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos.

Y Kyle... había tantas cosas que él quería decir, sin embargo, su lengua estaba trabada por el dolor y la emoción... y lo único que atinó a decir fue un simple pedido que él logró que sonara devastado.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Para infinito temor y dolor de Lynn Kyle, la respuesta no fue inmediata. Tardó en llegar, unos cuantos segundos para cualquier observador externo; una eternidad insoportable para el muchacho. Pero lo que importó en última instancia fue que, en efecto, llegó. Con reticencia y sin la emoción que él hubiera deseado ver en ella, pero llegó.

– Adelante...

Kyle sonrió a más no poder. Ese mínimo gesto, que otro hubiera creído mezquino de parte de ella, era como la salvación para él... y con el mismo impacto le llegó.

El joven quiso dar uno o dos pasos pero las piernas le fallaron, como si ya no lo soportaran después de haber tolerado el peso de su fracaso. Ella se percató de ello y abrió la puerta aún más para no hacerle las cosas difíciles.

– Yo... – comenzó a balbucear Kyle, mirando a los ojos de su prima con dolor. – Yo sólo quería---

Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta del ex-senador por Denver-Colorado y las piernas le fallaron por completo. Finalmente, cuando sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron, Lynn Kyle se dejó caer en brazos de su prima y rompió en llanto.

Con sumo cuidado, ella lo llevó dentro del camarín y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

*************************************************

**Viernes 26 de octubre de 2012**

La ruta se abría ante ellos como una serpiente de asfalto en medio de la inmensidad del desierto. El cielo era de un color azul imposible, moteado por nubes blancas y algodonadas casi salidas de un libro de cuentos.

Sólo ocasionalmente, y eso ya era ser generoso, algún automóvil o camión los pasaba en sentido contrario, recordándoles que no eran los únicos seres humanos en transitar aquella carretera que les parecía infinita.

El Fiat avanzaba a la máxima velocidad posible, internándose en la desolación de América del Norte con confianza y seguridad, atributos que el conductor del automóvil ofrecía en virtud de sus habilidades como piloto... y en las que la única pasajera del vehículo, que viajaba en el asiento del acompañante, tenía la más absoluta e incuestionable fe.

Claro, ella también lo conocía casi mejor que lo que él mismo se conocía, y por eso no dejaba de tener ciertas precauciones. Usualmente ella era capaz de tenerlas a raya, pero después de dos horas completa de viaje, sus defensas fueron sobrepasadas y no tuvo más alternativa que ir directamente al grano si quería conservar la tranquilidad y no dejarse vencer por la incertidumbre.

Había sido demasiado, ¿o no? ¿Unas vacaciones decididas en cuestión de minutos, menos de una hora para armar el equipaje, ninguna discusión sobre el destino o duración de las vacaciones? ¿Acaso no podía ella determinar que había un punto en el que ella ya no resistía más?

Con suavidad, ella lo tocó en el hombro, de modo de no distraerlo o sobresaltarlo demasiado, y luego lo llamó.

– Rick...

– ¿Sí, amor? – contestó el comandante Rick Hunter sin quitar la vista del camino.

– No es que me moleste, pero...

Ante el silencio de Lisa Hayes, Rick insistió para que ella terminara la pregunta.

– ¿Pero qué?

– Quisiera saber---

– ¿A donde estamos yendo? – la interrumpió Rick, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que la tenía preocupada.

– Algo así – reconoció Lisa y calló hasta recibir una respuesta.

El comandante Hunter tuvo mucha suerte de no mirarla en ese momento, ya que de hacerlo se hubiera encontrado con los ojos verdes más furiosos con los que podía toparse... Lisa Hayes no era de las que apreciaba que la cortaran a mitad de la frase, aunque él intuía que si la interrupción venía a caballo de un beso, ella no tendría mucho de qué quejarse.

Igual, para evitar problemas era mejor darle alguna respuesta... aún si él mismo no tenía una a disposición.

Sin mirarla, pero sonriente a pesar de todo, Rick Hunter se encogió de hombros y se las ingenió para sonar completamente inocente y sincero.

– No lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes?

– No lo sé – repitió el piloto de combate, ya sin poder disimular su sonrisa enorme. – Esta ruta tiene que terminar en algún lugar, ¿no?

Lisa abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo y poco faltó para que le quedara también abierta la boca. Había días en los que la locura congénita de su piloto la divertía, pero en ocasiones como aquella, la diversión se mezclaba con dosis de pánico... y si Rick la había embarcado de verdad en un viaje a ninguna parte...

Impasible ante el espanto de su novia, Rick Hunter seguía exponiendo sus argumentos.

– No van a haberla hecho para ir a algún lugar que no sea interesante... y si no, de seguro que nos toparemos con algún lugar que sea lindo para visitar... eventualmente.

– ¡Estás loco! – rió ella con gusto y él se sumó a la risa y le dio un contraataque.

– De amor, si me lo preguntas.

– Y eres cursi.

Esta vez Rick sí se volvió para mirarla, y si sus ojos azules chispeaban de alegría y de amor, la expresión de su rostro era la más seria y tajante que era capaz de poner... al punto de poder llegar incluso a engañar a la propia Lisa.

– No toleraré agresiones, Lisa.

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – replicó ella con prepotencia, señalando luego al frente del camino. – ¡Tú estás manejando!

Sin perturbarse demasiado, Rick volvió a ver el frente del camino, estudiándolo con suma atención como si estuviera buscando algo vital, y después de unos segundos decidió pedirle a Lisa su colaboración.

– ¿No viene nadie, no?

– Mmmmmmm... – murmuraba ella, tratando de encontrar algún vehículo que viniera de frente o que se les acercara por detrás, sin encontrar absolutamente nada. – No...

Rick sonrió una sonrisa triunfal.

– ¡Bien!

Inmediatamente y sin nada que le pudiera servir a Lisa como aviso, Rick dio un giro brusco al volante del Fiat, llevándolo en cuestión de segundos a la orilla de la carretera... con el acompañamiento musical de los gritos y protestas de Lisa Hayes, que en ningún momento había esperado una maniobra tan repentina y brutal de parte del conductor del vehículo.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó ella con furia y confusión.

De Rick sólo recibió silencio, y ella estuvo a punto de quitarle una respuesta a fuerza de golpes si era necesario, pero sólo debió esperar a que el Fiat estuviera bien fuera del camino principal y con el motor detenido para que Rick se percatara nuevamente de su existencia.

Y de qué manera lo hizo; los ojos del joven despedían fuego apasionado y la media sonrisa que formaban sus labios era todo un presagio que llevó escalofríos al alma de Lisa Hayes.

– ¡Ahora sí que te llegó la hora! – proclamó triunfal el piloto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y hacía lo propio con el de Lisa.

Y ella, Lisa Hayes, no opuso ninguna resistencia al sorpresivo asalto, sino que hasta le dio la bienvenida al ataque... haciéndole presagiar al piloto con una simple mirada de sus ojos verdes que si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Por supuesto, Rick Hunter no iba a dejarse disuadir por ello.

*************************************************

Un solitario automóvil atravesó aquel tramo de la Autopista 18 en un viaje desde Nueva Macross hasta Nueva Houston, las dos cabeceras de la carretera.

El conductor del vehículo estaba acostumbrado a viajar solo por las rutas de América del Norte; su trabajo lo obligaba a ir de una punta a otra del continente, ya sea en automóvil o en avión, siendo éste medio de transporte uno que usaba muy pocas veces, dada la limitada disponibilidad de aviones y vuelos de pasajeros.

Viajar en auto no le molestaba... la soledad era algo que podía llegar a disfrutar, aún si el paisaje post-apocalíptico que recorría fuera bastante monótono.

Además, en ciertas oportunidades podía llegar a encontrar algo que atrajera su interés.

Eso mismo le ocurrió a unos doscientos kilómetros al sur de Nueva Macross. A un costado de la carretera había un pequeño automóvil detenido... un Fiat, si su memoria no le fallaba. Con su interés convenientemente atraído y una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más hasta donde podía ver, el conductor descendió la velocidad para ver mejor qué podía estar pasando con aquel Fiat.

Nada malo parecía haber en aquel auto; es más, por lo que podía ver, estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin un rasguño, sin un neumático pinchado, sin nada que justificara el que estuviera fuera del camino.

Excepto por los vidrios empañados. _Demasiado_ empañados. Y cierto leve temblor del auto que casi no era perceptible a menos que se le prestara demasiada atención...

El conductor se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo pero no tardó en recuperarse y menear la cabeza con sorpresa y alegría.

Al menos algo estaba volviendo a la normalidad...

El automóvil aceleró y continuó su marcha, dejando al Fiat una vez más en soledad.

*************************************************

– Te amo.

Lisa Hayes sintió esas palabras como una caricia que la recorría de pies a cabeza, un contraste bastante agradable considerando lo... enérgico... que había sido Rick durante su reciente interludio amoroso.

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó mirándolo mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por volver a ponerse la camisa y que no pareciera demasiado arrugada. En su interior, en donde él no podía escucharla y por tanto sentirse teatralmente ofendido, ella juzgó que Rick estaba haciendo maravillas en el arte de volver a vestirse dentro del reducido espacio de un automóvil.

No que ella hubiera hecho un mal trabajo, visto y considerando cómo estaba en ese momento.

Pero igual... escucharlo decir que la amaba hacía que todo el ser de Lisa se conmocionara de amor. Y normalmente, ella respondería con algo igualmente tierno y amoroso... sólo que en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

En esas circunstancias, el sarcasmo era lo indicado.

– Me doy cuenta – dijo ella con suficiencia, disfrutando enormemente la reacción de indignación que tuvo su piloto favorito.

– ¡Mala!

Ella sólo le sacó la lengua y se acomodó en el asiento, para después ocuparse de darle a su cabello una apariencia que no rivalizara con la de Medusa. El esfuerzo fue considerable, las frustraciones muchas y el acoso de Rick de muy poca ayuda, pero al cabo de un buen rato Lisa pudo poner sus cabellos castaños en un peinado medianamente reconocible como humano.

– Otra pregunta, pilotito – lanzó ella mientras terminaba de acomodarse sus mechones castaños.

– Adelante.

Terminada la tarea con el cabello, Lisa miró a Rick y el piloto supo con sólo ver sus ojos que lo que venía no era bueno para él.

– ¿Mandaste el aviso? – quiso saber ella.

Automáticamente, Rick Hunter tragó saliva y deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar del universo, excepto en aquel auto... en el que lo que lo tenía aterrado, al menos en apariencia, era la misma mujer por quien él podía dar la vida sin pensarlo.

– Rick, ¿mandaste el aviso? – repitió Lisa Hayes, y su mirada fue peligrosa.

El joven piloto la miró con su mejor expresión de perro abandonado, se encogió de hombros y sonrió como niño al que atraparon rompiendo la ventana.

– Oops.

– ¡Rick, te voy a matar! – explotó Lisa en un despliegue de furia apocalíptica que hizo temblar al Fiat. – ¡Te voy a matar bien muerto!

– Es que...

– ¿Te das cuenta que somos legalmente desertores porque te olvidaste de mandar el aviso? – bramó la joven, levantando las manos al Cielo como implorando y luego llevándolas bien cerca del cuello del amor de su vida. – ¡Dios, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza!

Rick dejó que ella siguiera lanzándole miradas de odio y silenciosas amenazas de tormento, muerte y sufrimiento... dejó que lo hiciera todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta que se sacara por completo todas las ganas de darse gustos violentos. Nadie podía culparlo por ser precavido y evitarse cualquier clase de represalia de parte de ella.

Las represalias de Lisa Hayes podían ser muy distintas y variadas... pero eran todas dolorosas.

– Lo mandé media hora antes de salir – dijo entonces el joven con admirable calma y compostura, justo en el momento en que el rostro de Lisa alcanzaba un paroxismo de furia. – Le mandé copias a Max y a Claudia, y por las dudas una a Shelby...

Luego, el muchacho se encogió de hombros como si nada hubiera pasado, y al hacerlo dejó de ver a la personificación de la furia infernal que ocupaba el asiento del acompañante.

– De una manera u otra, va a llegar – aseguró Rick a su enfurecida novia, a quien luego miró con travesura. – Aunque admito que quería ser desertor... estar como fugitivo, huyendo de la ley y de las Fuerzas en compañía de una mujer hermosa... ¿quién sabe qué aventuras viviríamos?

Con una carcajada, Rick cerró su contestación, esperando la reacción de Lisa. Lo que asustó de verdad al piloto mucho más que cualquier despliegue de furia de parte de ella fue el absoluto y completo silencio que le devolvió... la cara de completa neutralidad y la frialdad en esos ojos verdes que él adoraba.

Era la proverbial calma que antecedía a la tormenta, y Rick podía intuir que la tormenta sería grande.

– Rick, si no arrancas este auto tu aventura será caminar solo de regreso a la ciudad – dijo ella con una voz tan tranquila que no pudo ser más siniestra sólo porque ella no lo quiso.

El piloto tembló al principio, pero trató luego de desactivar la situación devolviéndole una sonrisa cómplice y bromista a Lisa, con la que esperaba calmar su furia.

Sólo recibió una mirada fría y un rostro absolutamente quieto.

– Hablo en serio – le aseguró ella, y a Rick no le quedaron dudas.

– Ya veo.

– Hazlo – le indicó ella, señalando primero el volante y luego el camino. – Ahora.

Rick suspiró y se resignó a su destino.

– Sí, comandante.

– No me "comandantees", piloto – le advirtió con firmeza y severidad, para después hacerle una promesa que tendría a Rick pensando por mucho tiempo. – Vas a tener que juntar muchos puntos para resarcirme por esto, ¿lo entiendes?

– Yeeeehaaaaa... – festejó Rick, logrando que Lisa se llevara ambas manos a la cara en un gesto de frustración.

– Dios mío, eres incorregible.

Con total desparpajo, Rick se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en su mejilla repentinamente expuesta, sintiendo el escalofrío que la invadió antes de despegar sus labios.

– Por eso me amas – proclamó el piloto como si fuera una verdad indiscutible, y Lisa lo miró con resignación y amor a la vez.

– Eso es lo peor de todo.

Rick arqueó una ceja, desafiando a su novia a respaldar lo dicho.

– ¿En serio?

Lisa le sonrió, primero con ternura y después con algo más intenso. Finalmente, cuando Rick menos lo esperaba, ella fue directo al grano y lo besó en la mejilla, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a los labios de su novio, de tal manera de dejarlo con hambre de más y con la insatisfacción de no tenerlo: la dosis justa de castigo, en su competente y experta opinión.

– No...

Rick la miró y murmuró una queja incomprensible, pero sólo reaccionó devolviéndole el beso directamente en los labios y aprovechando la confusión posterior para terminar su obra. Luego, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que Lisa había quedado desarmada, volvió a ocuparse del automóvil y giró la llave.

El automóvil arrancó y volvió al camino, listo para retomar un viaje que llevaría a dos jóvenes a un descanso largamente merecido.

*************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Así, mis muy estimados, apreciados y queridos lectores, con un desafortunado retraso en su publicación, pongo ante ustedes el desenlace de las tramas principales de esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que las resoluciones que aparecieron en este capítulo hayan sido de su agrado y satisfacción… especialmente para aquellos lectores que tienen sed de sangre (sé quienes son, Lucy)…

* Que con este capítulo hayamos llegado al fin de la gran mayoría de las líneas argumentales de la historia no significa que sea el fin. De hecho, hay tres capítulos más en esta historia, todos los cuales son una especie de "epílogo" en sí mismos… aunque no diré más y lo dejaré todo para la respectiva publicación de los mismos.

* Les agradezco como siempre a todos ustedes por leer esta historia y seguir con ella, por sus palabras de aliento y su comprensión cuando la última vez no pude publicarles… en serio que realmente significa mucho para mí que hayan entendido el porqué y que no me hayan querido destripar (nuevamente te estoy viendo, Lucy… jajajajaja). Además y como es habitual va mi agradecimiento y mi cariño a mis amigas Evi, Sara y Kats… ¡gracias por todo y muchísima suerte!

* ¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y será hasta la próxima, cuando vuelva con el Capítulo 33 (el cual sólo necesita dos o tres retoques, así que no hay riesgo de… nuevos retrasos…)!


	47. Capítulo 33 COMPLETO

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Capítulo XXXIII: Voces y Viñetas**

******************************************

**Viernes 14 de junio de 2013**

– _Interrumpimos la programación regular de la MBS para traerles una noticia de último momento... hace veinte minutos la ciudad de Nueva Portland, en la Región Autónoma de Oregon e Idaho del Sur, reportó ser atacada por una partida de mechas de combate Zentraedi. Los primeros reportes son esporádicos e incompletos, pero por lo que parece, estos asaltantes no pertenecen a fuerzas regulares de combate Zentraedi, sino que se trata de un grupo de renegados que se habría apoderado de un total de siete battlepods para esta correría de destrucción. Todavía no hay una reacción militar oficial, pero... ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?... Disculpen, por favor... bueno, entonces... Vamos ahora a sumarnos en vivo y en directo a la cobertura de los hechos a cargo de nuestros colegas del Canal 21 de Nueva Portland..._

(...)

– _Dios mío, Pete... ¿estás tomando esto?... Ah... Aquí Wendy Bassett en la intersección de Cincuenta y Cuatro y Fillmore, donde podemos ver a dos de los enormes vehículos de combate Zentraedi destruyéndolo todo a su paso en lo que hasta hoy era un tranquilo barrio de la zona céntrica... docenas de edificios están en llamas y muchos otros están siendo atacados por estas--- ¡Cúbranse!... ¡Dios mío, lo volaron todo! ¿Están todos bien? Mejor... Además de los que pueden ver aquí, otros tres battlepods están haciendo estragos en los barrios de la ribera del Río Columbia, y dos más continúan atacándolo todo en la zona del Lago Oswego... debemos recordarles que por orden del alcalde Taylor, la ciudad se encuentra bajo estado de emergencia... todas las personas deben concurrir de inmediato a los refugios, o guarecerse en los sótanos de sus viviendas, si los tuvieran... bajo ningún concepto deben permanecer en las calles..._

"_¿Qué es eso? Parecen ser... ¡Sí! ¡Cazas Veritech, acercándose a la ciudad desde el sudoeste!_"

**Domingo 21 de julio de 2013**

– _Todos sus compañeros en la Planta Industrial lo calificaban como una persona extraordinariamente tranquila y bien dispuesta. ¿De donde nació este impulso por volver a la violencia?_

– _Usted no lo entendería. Es una humana._

– _Pruébeme, señor Rotmag._

– _Está bien... le diré. Me sentía vacío._

– _¿Vacío? ¿En qué sentido?_

– _En el sentido de que mi vida no tenía sentido. Tenía toda esta fuerza adentro que se estaba desperdiciando en el trabajo... tenía que hacer algo, usted no lo entiende. Me sentía como si me estuviera quemando vivo... cada vez que pensaba en la guerra, en las cosas que hacía antes de venir a la Tierra, me sentía mejor, más contento... tenía que hacer algo. No sé si lo entiende._

– _Creo que sí. El alcalde Luan ha dicho que no presentará cargos contra usted o contra sus compañeros por la agresión que realizaron contra su casa. ¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto?_

– _Que estoy muy agradecido al alcalde. Podría haberlo aplastado en cualquier momento, y si me puede perdonar por eso... no sé si hubiera hecho lo mismo, de haber estado en su lugar._

– _Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Rotmag. Volvemos a ustedes, en Estudios Centrales... ahora, ¿alguien puede bajar esta grúa? Ya me está dando vértigo..._

**Jueves 8 de agosto de 2013**

– _En una ceremonia oficial en el Salón Dorado del Centro de Gobierno, el Primer Ministro Marcel Pelletier, acompañado por la ministra de Defensa, Svetlana Gorbunova, y el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, almirante Henry Gloval, condecoraron con la Cruz de Servicios Distinguidos a los oficiales militares terrestres que participaron de la reciente operación de captura del Satélite Fábrica Robotech. Un total de setenta y cinco oficiales, suboficiales y enlistados de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tomaron parte en la compleja operación, que ha significado, en palabras de altos funcionarios de la defensa mundial, "el mayor salto estratégico para la Tierra desde la caída del SDF-1 hace catorce años." Similares condecoraciones fueron otorgadas a Exedore Formo, Alto Comisionado Zentraedi ante el GTU, para que fueran entregadas en nombre de la Tierra Unida al personal Zentraedi involucrado en la operación, junto con un nombramiento honorario al rango de general para Lord Breetai Kridanik, líder supremo de los Ejércitos Zentraedi aliados al GTU._

"_En noticias relacionadas, numerosos científicos han salido a desmentir las versiones que corrieron en los últimos días sobre el riesgo de tsunamis y alteraciones en las mareas como consecuencia de la inserción del Satélite Fábrica en la órbita terrestre..._"

**Lunes 9 de septiembre de 2013**

– _¡Damas y caballeros, el Primer Ministro!_

– _Tomen asiento, por favor... seré breve. Con profundo dolor, fuimos testigos de los ataques perpetrados por estas bandas de renegados Zentraedi contra la ciudad de Nueva Detroit, realizados con el fin de apoderarse de la cámara de micronización albergada en dicha ciudad. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida repudia terminantemente éstos y los demás actos cobardes de agresión e intimidación llevados a cabo por estos inadaptados que se mueven por el deseo malsano de poner fin a la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta. Sus esfuerzos serán en vano, y no descansaremos hasta ponerles coto y fin a sus correrías._

"_Por orden mía, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida serán empleadas de manera tanto preventiva como represiva ante estos desórdenes, se produzcan en donde se produzcan. Ya han sido cursadas las instrucciones pertinentes a la ministra Gorbunova y al almirante Gloval, y puedo asegurarles que desde este mismo momento, nuestras fuerzas ya están respondiendo y actuando para ponerle fin a esta ola de barbarismo que preocupa a todos los ciudadanos de la Tierra Unida, humanos y Zentraedi por igual._"

"_Deseo también reafirmar el compromiso del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida por crear un nuevo futuro para todos nosotros, para levantar a nuestro planeta de la postración provocada por la Guerra Robotech. Es en este espíritu que hago un llamado a todos los ciudadanos de la Tierra para que no se dejen dominar por el temor ocasional que puedan sentir, y para que recuerden en todo momento que es importante que estemos unidos y seamos solidarios. Todos nosotros, humanos y Zentraedi, somos socios en esta empresa, y no debemos dejarnos provocar por las arengas de criminales como Khyron y Azonia, ni debemos dejarnos llevar por el temor y la inquietud que esta situación nos provoca. Debemos demostrarles a quienes apuestan por el retorno del caos y la violencia que todos sus esfuerzos serán inútiles, y que nosotros sabremos sobreponernos a sus provocaciones... y que lo haremos._"

"_Quiero que quede claro: esta reb--- esta campaña artera y vil de violencia será aplastada con todos los medios a disposición del Gobierno..._"

**Miércoles 11 de septiembre de 2013**

– _Senador Moran, el Primer Ministro Pelletier presentó ayer ante el Senado un paquete de legislación para enfrentar lo que muchos están dando en llamar "la rebelión de los malcontentos". Siendo uno de los principales líderes de la Oposición en el Legislativo, ¿tiene su bloque alguna postura definida frente a este proyecto?_

– _Naturalmente, apoyaremos al Gobierno en sus iniciativas para poner fin a esta violencia barbárica, Roland. Este no es el momento para partidismos innecesarios... no cuando lo que el mundo entero reclama del GTU y de su Senado es que nos pongamos de acuerdo y conduzcamos efectivamente los esfuerzos del mundo para terminar con la crisis. Estudiaremos las propuestas que vengan del Primer Ministro y les daremos el asentimiento que requiere, claro está, si de nuestros estudios concluimos que son efectivas para enfrentar la crisis._

– _¿Significa esto que su apoyo al Gobierno vendrá con condiciones?_

– _Sería antipatriótico de mi parte condicionar el apoyo al GTU cuando estamos bajo la amenaza de estos renegados, Roland..._

– _¿Pero?_

– _Pero quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, hacer un llamado a la memoria... debemos recordar, y esto lo digo con tristeza, que situaciones como éstas habían sido algunas de las principales objeciones que se le plantearon al GTU con motivo del debate de la Ley de Libre Inmigración y Naturalización. Muchos de los funcionarios de la actual administración eligieron ignorar estas preocupaciones y seguir adelante con ese proyecto sin, creo yo, haberle dado todo el análisis que requería una medida de trascendencia como lo fue aprobar la inmigración irrestricta de toda una especie alienígena a nuestro planeta._

– _¿Después de más de un año, todavía recrimina la aprobación de la Libre Inmigración?_

– _Creo que fue una medida necesaria para la construcción de una nueva civilización, al menos en su espíritu... pero se hubiera beneficiado si en las revisiones que proponíamos, hubiéramos podido extirpar cierta... inocencia... de la que adolecía el proyecto aprobado. Una buena dosis de prevención en sus artículos hubiera sido necesaria._

– _¿Por ejemplo?_

– _Por ejemplo, hacer obligatoria la micronización. Creo que cualquier persona con sentido común debería preguntarse cómo es posible que el Gobierno haya permitido que millones de Zentraedi se instalaran entre nosotros sin adaptarse al tamaño de nuestra sociedad, por ponerlo de una manera suave..._

– _Y ya tiene planes al respecto, ¿no es así?_

– _Por supuesto, Roland. De hecho, mi bloque presentará en los próximos días un proyecto de ley en la Comisión Senatorial de Justicia y Seguridad para hacer obligatoria la micronización de todos los Zentraedi residentes en los territorios del GTU en un plazo no mayor a cuatro meses..._

**Martes 19 de noviembre de 2013**

– _Gracias, Estudios Centrales... a mis espaldas podemos ver el edificio del Teatro Municipal de Saint Louis, donde desde hace ocho horas una partida de renegados Zentraedi mantiene como rehenes a cuarenta y tres personas, entre las que se cuentan la famosa cantante Lynn Minmei y su representante, el ex senador Lynn Kyle. Aunque no han trascendido reportes a la prensa, sabemos que ha habido comunicaciones entre los renegados y altos oficiales militares en la ciudad de Nueva Macross, cuyo contenido permanece hasta el momento oculto..._

"_El ambiente que se respira aquí es de absoluta tensión. Elementos de combate de la Policía de Saint Louis mantienen rodeado el Teatro Municipal, expectantes ante cualquier posible desarrollo de esta crisis que mantiene en vilo a millones de personas, aunque por el momento no hay noticias en firme sobre la posible participación de elementos armados de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, salvo algunos rumores que se corrieron por la ciudad en las últimas horas. Hace unos minutos tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con el capitán Ronald Ellis, uno de los oficiales de la Policía municipal encargados del operativo de vigilancia, quien ha tenido esto para decirnos..._"

**Miércoles 20 de noviembre de 2013**

– _Germán Ruiz Trueba, Nueva Televisión Española... Ministra Gorbunova, Lynn Kyle declaró hoy ante los medios que la operación de rescate se llevó a cabo con excesiva brutalidad y total desprecio por las vidas humanas y Zentraedi en riesgo. ¿Qué opinión tiene al respecto?_

– _Bueno, creo que pequé de ingenua al esperar que el ex senador Lynn pudiera evitar la oportunidad de hacer una de las proclamas a las que nos acostumbró durante su triste paso por el Senado. Realmente encuentro muy desafortunadas y lamentables las expresiones del ex senador hacia los hombres y mujeres que arriesgaron sus vidas para poder poner a salvo la suya propia y la de la señorita Lynn Minmei, por no decir que son una verdadera falta de respeto hacia las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Hubiera sido preferible para todos que el ex senador simplemente mirara a cámara, fingiera una sonrisa y dijera "Gracias", en lugar de decir lo que dijo._

– _Con todo respeto, señora Ministra... ¿no está siendo un poco dura?_

– _Si fuera un poco dura como usted dice, señor Ruiz Trueba, tendría que pedirles a los televidentes que alejen a los niños pequeños de las pantallas de televisión. Gracias a todos por sus preguntas... esta conferencia de prensa ha terminado._

**Lunes 16 de diciembre de 2013**

– _Tras el asalto montado por renegados Zentraedi en el día de ayer, el aeropuerto de Ciudad Monumento está completamente inutilizado, y todos los vuelos civiles han sido derivados a los aeródromos auxiliares ubicados en la periferia de la ciudad. Por otro lado, las unidades militares han sido reubicadas en distintas bases de toda la región, en donde permanecen en estado de alerta máxima ante la posibilidad de nuevos incidentes. Técnicos del Gobierno Regional han anunciado que las reparaciones al aeropuerto de Monumento insumirán al menos dos meses para que pueda ser puesto una vez más en condiciones de operar con seguridad._

"_Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que tardarán mucho más tiempo en ser reparadas. El estado de ánimo entre los ciudadanos de Monumento ha quedado seriamente afectado tras este incidente, que constituye el primer acto vandálico por parte de los renegados en esta ciudad, en donde un 24% de la población está compuesta por Zentraedi micronizados._"

– _¿Hasta cuándo va a permitir el Gobierno que sigan pasando estas cosas? Tenemos a miles de esas criaturas viviendo en Monumento, ¿tienen que salir a quemar el centro de la ciudad para que los políticos se muevan y hagan algo?_

– _Opiniones como las de la señora Petunia Landa se oyen cada vez más en las calles de Monumento y de otras ciudades de las Américas conforme continúa la ola de destrozos y vandalismo realizada por los renegados Zentraedi. Mientras tanto, dos preguntas concentran las preocupaciones de todos los ciudadanos: ¿Hasta qué punto llegará la violencia? y ¿Cuál será el próximo ataque?_

**Miércoles 25 de diciembre de 2013**

– _En estas Navidades, todos nosotros estamos junto a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de Ciudad Onogi, que deben enfrentar la más dura de las pruebas y sobrellevar las desgracias de la violencia que acosa a nuestro mundo. La Navidad es una temporada de esperanza, solidaridad y amor. Hagamos que también lo sea para la gente de Ciudad Onogi. Durante toda la semana, usted puede hacer su donación de alimentos, medicamentos o cualquier otro bien útil en todas las parroquias y templos de América del Norte, y ayudar a que cientos de miles de personas puedan pasar las Fiestas con la promesa de un mañana mejor, o también puede llamar durante el Teletón a ser emitido el próximo domingo en canales de televisión de todo el continente. Puede consultar las cadenas de televisión que participarán del Teletón en .tv._

"_Campaña Solidaria pro Ciudad Onogi: un rayo de esperanza._"

"_Este aviso ha sido aprobado por la Conferencia Episcopal de América del Norte y la Asamblea Evangélica Norteamericana, y llega a ustedes gracias a la generosa colaboración de Macross Broadcasting System. MBS: Siempre a su lado._"

**Martes 14 de enero de 2014**

– _Dios mío... ¿estamos al aire? Diablos... aquí Bill Hayworth, Noticias MBS. Estamos en este momento en la intersección de Novena y Langdon, y lo que pueden ver a mi izquierda es lo que queda del Parque de los Alerces. Este es el punto más cercano al centro de la ciudad al que nos hemos podido acercar, ya que hay retenes de la Policía Civil y de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida bloqueando todo acceso hacia el área del Lago Gloval. Pueden ustedes ver--- mueve la cámara a la derecha--- lo que queda de la Avenida Novena: una masa de restos y escombros demolidos por la lluvia de misiles que los renegados lanzaron para iniciar su ataque. Esta situación se repite en toda la ciudad... los hospitales que aún funcionan y las salas de atención médica en los refugios están abrumados de heridos procedentes de todas partes... no hay listas de bajas pero todo hace pensar que estamos ante un verdadero cataclismo... _

"_Debemos repetirles las instrucciones emanadas por la Oficina del Alcalde y por la Policía Civil: el centro de Nueva Macross ha sido declarado zona de desastre, y se le prohíbe a cualquier ciudadano transgredir los retenes de seguridad que han sido instalados para facilitar la evacuación... ¿qué?_"

"_Oh Dios... filma hacia allá... ¡Ahora!_"

"_Ahí la tienen, señores... esa es la nave Zentraedi desde la que se lanzó el ataque contra la ciudad... como pueden ver, continúa disparando sobre blancos civiles en toda la ciudad, destrozándolo todo... esos puntos que ven allí son nuestros cazas, que están defendiendo Nueva Macross frente a este asalto despiadado... ¿ahora qué? ¿Terremoto?_"

"_Santo Cielo... ¡el SDF-1!... la fortaleza está despegando de su sitio en el Lago... es la visión más maravillosa del mundo... se eleva... se eleva... sigue elevándose... debe estar ahora a quinientos o seiscientos metros de altura... y está poniéndose en posición de ataque... ya se ven descargas de energía en los botalones de proa... ¿podrá ser? ¡Sí, puede ser! ¡ESTÁ DISPARANDO!_"

"_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Golpe directo! ¡Nada pudo sobrevivir a ese disparo! ¡Damas y caballeros, una vez más el SDF-1 ha defendido a esta ciudad, destruyendo a la nave enem---! no lo puedo creer..._"

"_La nave enemiga ha sobrevivido... se la ve con serios daños, pero todavía está operativa... y parece estar acelerando, no sabemos para qué... el SDF-1 está perdiendo altitud, creo que está volviendo al Lago... ¿qué le está pasando? Toda la sección de proa, que alberga el cañón Reflex, se está desarmando en vuelo... están cayendo pedazos de la nave en toda la ciudad..._"

"_La nave enemiga sigue acercándose y no hay respuesta del SDF-1, que ya casi está en el suelo... podemos ver que hay disparos provenientes de la fortaleza, pero son sólo sus mechas de defensa, por lo que alcanzamos a deter--- ¡Dios santo, la nave enemiga acelera! ¡Está con curso directo al SDF-1!_"

"_¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡ALGUIEN QUE DETENGA A ESA COSA, POR FAVOR!_"

"_¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, LO EMBISTIÓ!!! ¡¡¡EL SDF-1 HA SIDO EMBESTIDO POR LA NAVE ENEMIGA!!!_"

***********************************************************

**Martes 21 de enero de 2014**

Con desgano, el capitán (grado inferior) Rick Hunter abrió la puerta de la alacena y sacó un paquete de café, para poder prepararse un magro desayuno en esa fría e inclemente mañana de enero.

Hacía un frío de morirse, a pesar de la calefacción que funcionaba a toda potencia, y si bien Rick pensó en buscarse un sweater para soportar mejor el frío, decidió no hacerlo por el momento, para no turbar a la mujer que dormía en el pequeño dormitorio.

Harto ya de estar en la cocina, en donde casi no podía moverse entre trastos y electrodomésticos, Rick se apuró a preparar el café, pero antes de ponerlo a hervir, el piloto de combate abandonó la cocina y se tomó unos segundos para mirar el paisaje que se abría ante él a través de la ventana del departamento.

El cielo seguía con el tono rojizo de la madrugada, que sólo empezaba a romperse con las primeras luces del Sol. Allá a la distancia, recortándose contra el impresionante perfil de la cordillera cercana, y empequeñecidos por la monstruosa figura de un destructor Zentraedi a medio desmantelar, los rascacielos de Ciudad Monumento se alzaban como testimonios de la renaciente raza humana, con sus luces todavía encendidas hasta que la madrugada se transformara definitivamente en la mañana de un nuevo día.

Al ver ese panorama de una gran metrópoli en las primeras horas del día, pensaba Rick, uno podía imaginar que el mundo estaba en algo parecido a la paz y la normalidad...

Desafortunadamente, Rick Hunter sabía bien que no era así... y también lo sabían los cientos de miles de residentes de Nueva Macross que estaban refugiados en la pujante Ciudad Monumento o albergados en los campos de emergencia erigidos por el GTU.

Una semana... sólo una semana había pasado desde el día en que el SDF-1 y la ciudad de Nueva Macross habían perecido en el más brutal y despiadado ataque de la descontrolada rebelión Zentraedi. Una semana desde el día en que lo que había comenzado como una simple serie de incidentes aislados de descontento entre los Zentraedi había dejado de ser eso para convertirse en la mayor amenaza a la paz mundial desde el final de la Guerra Robotech.

Rick había estado en las líneas del frente desde el primer día... desde aquella noche lluviosa en que su escuadrón fue enviado a detener las correrías de un grupo de malcontentos Zentraedi en la ciudad de Nueva Portland... pasando por sus infructuosos esfuerzos por evitar que los Zentraedi se apoderaran de la cámara de micronización en Nueva Detroit...

El capitán Hunter cerró los puños con ira hacia él mismo; cuando se encontró en Nueva Detroit con Lynn Kyle, jamás había imaginado que el desacreditado y errante ex senador del GTU pudiera galvanizar a la opinión pública de la ciudad en contra de los pilotos de combate del Skull... pero por sobre todas las cosas, Rick todavía se culpaba de no haber insistido con sus órdenes y ceder a la presión de la turba encabezada por Kyle. Si se hubiera llevado la cámara de micronización como lo exigían sus órdenes, Khyron jamás hubiera podido reconstruir sus fuerzas con tanta velocidad...

Y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habrían tenido más tiempo para organizarse y enfrentar aquella amenaza... y tal vez, Nueva Macross todavía siguiera en pie, junto con el SDF-1... y los miles de valientes que perecieron a bordo de la fortaleza espacial no habrían muerto.

El joven piloto sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo ahuyentar la culpa que todavía lo acosaba... tenía cosas más importantes por qué preocuparse.

A pesar de haberse levantado hacía muy poco después de una larga noche de insomnio, Rick todavía estaba cansado y harto, y se dejó caer en el único sillón del departamento cuando no quiso seguir más de pie, sintiéndose demasiado abrumado por el peso de los acontecimientos.

La mente de Rick volvió a aquel frenético día en que su mundo había dado un nuevo giro brutal... a aquel día de sangre y fuego.

Había empezado tan bien... tan maravillosamente bien, como todos los días de su vida, con sólo ver a la hermosa y frágil mujer que dormía a su lado y después acariciar su piel... sentirla estremecerse con ese fugaz contacto... y después, verla abrir esos ojos verdes y despertar al nuevo día con una sonrisa radiante que seguía allí hasta que ella lo abrazaba y le daba el primer beso del nuevo día.

En aquel momento, Rick necesitó sentir que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, de modo que tomó la mano derecha de Lisa y buscó afanosamente hasta encontrar que en uno de sus dedos todavía estaba el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado en Nochebuena... y después de eso, él la volvió a besar, sintiéndose el ser más feliz de la Tierra.

Los dos habían desayunado esa mañana, comentándose las noticias del día y bromeando como de costumbre hasta arrancarse las necesarias sonrisas para hacer soportable aquel día. A Rick no le tocaba concurrir a servicio ese día por diversas razones vinculadas con el Skull, de modo que le tocó quedarse en casa mientras Lisa partía al SDF-1 para cumplir con sus deberes... y para revelarle finalmente a todos sus allegados en la fortaleza espacial que los dos iban a casarse de una vez por todas.

Más tarde, mientras él estaba en casa preparándose un almuerzo liviano, el sonido del timbre lo hizo ir a la puerta, en donde para su sorpresa se encontró con Lisa... que venía a comunicarle la sorpresiva noticia de que el almirante Gloval la había seleccionado para hacerse cargo del nuevo SDF-2 como su capitana. El shock de la noticia, y de la subsiguiente revelación de que la nueva nave encabezaría una flota expedicionaria al espacio exterior, dejó a Rick Hunter sin otra cosa por hacer más que abrazar a su prometida y besarla...

Después de un buen rato, Lisa debió despedirse ya que en pocas horas más el SDF-2 aterrizaría en las afueras de la ciudad para embarcar provisiones y personal con miras a sus vuelos de pruebas, mientras Rick se quedaba contemplándola al alejarse por la calle... cuando los misiles estallaron por todos lados.

El ataque de Khyron había comenzado.

Rick ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en lo que iba a hacer: corrió con desesperación por la calle en busca de su amor, temiendo lo peor al encontrarse con ruinas, muertos y heridos por doquier. Afortunadamente, Lisa sólo había caído a la calle por la fuerza de la explosión, sin sufrir más que un ligero mareo; una vez que Rick se cercioró de que ella estaba completamente bien, la llevó al SDF-1 para que se pudiera reportar a su puesto, en medio de la lluvia de destrucción que la enorme nave monitor de Khyron estaba regando por la sorprendida y virtualmente indefensa capital del GTU.

Luego vino la feroz batalla aérea en los cielos de Nueva Macross, la increíble noticia de que un segundo ataque había destruido al SDF-2 en su descenso al planeta, los disparos intercambiados entre los cazas de la Tierra Unida y los mechas renegados... y el momento fatídico en el que el monitor Zentraedi abrió fuego con su cañón Reflex contra el SDF-1.

De sólo pensar en ese momento espeluznante y en el silencio absoluto que le siguió, el corazón de Rick Hunter volvía a dar un vuelco.

Sólo cuando la estática se disipó y la voz de Lisa Hayes volvió a sonar en sus oídos como si fuera música celestial, pudo el alma de Rick tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su furia asesina y alejarlo de la nave Zentraedi antes de que el SDF-1 lanzara su contraataque... el último disparo de la fortaleza espacial.

Nuevamente el espanto se adueñó del piloto al ver a la destrozada nave de combate enemiga estrellándose contra el indefenso SDF-1, reduciendo a la orgullosa fortaleza a un montón de restos inútiles desperdigados por el Lago Gloval y sus inmediaciones... y a ese espanto le siguió la insondable tristeza de saber que Lisa Hayes había perdido la vida a bordo de la nave, junto a sus compañeros y camaradas...

Rick había aterrizado su Veritech en la orilla del Lago Gloval, en el mismo punto en donde tantas veces había aguardado a que Lisa terminara su turno de servicio, y descendió del caza con su arma reglamentaria en la mano... resuelto a no contemplar la posibilidad de vivir sin ella, porque una vida sin Lisa Hayes era para él como una muerte por adelantado.

Y entonces... la vio.

Caminaba por la orilla, dirigiéndose hacia él, corriendo hasta que los dos terminaron abrazándose y dejando que la felicidad de saberse vivos los inundara por completo... aunque a su alrededor sólo hubiera la muerte de aquellos con quienes habían luchado y la destrucción de su hogar.

A esa tarde de furia le siguió la amarga tarea de acabar con los restos de las fuerzas de Khyron, obligando al piloto a montar su Veritech una vez más para lanzarse a la refriega, mientras Lisa era llevada via helicóptero a Ciudad Granite para coordinar las operaciones subsiguientes; no sería sino hasta muchas horas más tarde (y varios espantosos desencuentros) que los dos jóvenes podrían volver a verse y terminar con ese día infame.

Después vino el triste deber de colaborar con la evacuación de Nueva Macross, redesplegar al Skull y a los demás escuadrones en las ciudades más cercanas, mantener la vigilancia de todo el sector ante una segunda ofensiva de los renegados... tareas que consumieron a Rick Hunter al punto de dejarlo lo suficientemente agotado como para recibir por orden de Maistroff en persona una licencia temporal de sus deberes.

Rick no se quejó de eso; esa licencia le permitió pasar todo su tiempo sacando todas las cosas que aún quedaban en su casa de Nueva Macross y poniendo en orden el pequeño departamento del barrio militar de Monumento que le había sido asignado a Lisa y a él... y por supuesto, cuidar a Lisa.

Lisa... que toda esa semana parecía más un fantasma que una persona; con su mirada oscurecida por el dolor y sus facciones más tristes que nunca; con un andar leve y etéreo, sin salir del departamento, con días en donde ni siquiera hacía otra cosa más que levantarse de su cama para comer y hacer lo suyo... como si se estuviera dejando morir.

Rick había luchado contra eso con todas sus fuerzas... pero ya no sabía qué más podía hacer.

La muerte del almirante Gloval y de Claudia habían sido golpes espantosos para el propio Rick, lo que para él significaba que Lisa los había tomado como heridas casi incurables para su sufrida alma... y así se notaba en ella cada vez que la veía.

Había noches en las que ella lloraba sin consuelo, y en las que él sólo podía abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella... pero eso no calmaba las lágrimas de la mujer a la que amaba.

No calmaba las lágrimas del propio Rick.

Nada lo hacía.

Ya era suficiente para él; Rick se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la cocina para preparar de una vez por todas el café, cosa que no le llevó más que unos pocos minutos de lucha con la cafetera del departamento. De pronto, un sonido apagado pero infinitamente triste llamó la atención del capitán Rick Hunter, haciendo que volteara en dirección del dormitorio con preocupación cada vez más terrible.

Lo que Rick escuchaba era el sonido doloroso del llanto de una mujer destrozada.

Corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida, Rick no tardó en volver al lecho del dormitorio, en donde se encontró con la dolorosa imagen de una Lisa Hayes acurrucada sobre ella misma, deshaciéndose en un llanto desconsolado que acabó por partir el corazón del piloto.

Ella ni se anotició de que él estaba allí; solamente siguió hecha una bolita en la cama, temblando al ritmo de sus sollozos... y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Rick se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas en un esfuerzo por calmar su profundo dolor.

– Shhhh... no te preocupes... ya está... – le susurraba él al oído, al tiempo que le daba algunos suaves besos en el cuello y cualquier otro lugar del cuerpo de Lisa que estuviera a su alcance.

Al principio, ella no reaccionó, sino que continuaba sumida en su pozo de dolor y desconsuelo... pero pronto, Lisa giró sobre sí misma, hasta quedar frente a frente con Rick, quien le corrió algunos cabellos de la cara para poder secarle las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

– ¿Rick? – preguntó ella, como si dudara de la presencia del joven.

Él asintió, agregándole una sonrisa para que ella se sintiera un poco más tranquila... y ante la visión que tenía a su lado, Lisa Hayes reaccionó enérgicamente, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del piloto para estrecharlo en un abrazo del que parecía depender su vida misma.

Ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Rick y las lágrimas volvieron a manar de sus ojos... pero esta vez, entre las lágrimas de tristeza había otras lágrimas de felicidad... de alivio... de amor.

– ¡Rick! – volvió a decir ella, segura de no hallarse en uno de sus sueños.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, sin soltarla hasta que ella se sintiera completamente segura y resguardada de cualquier peligro... a él no le molestaría permanecer allí para siempre, si era necesario: nada importaba más en su vida que la seguridad y tranquilidad de la joven mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Ella siguió sollozando un poco más, pero esta vez estaba contenida y protegida, lo que le permitió descargarse por completo mientras los brazos fuertes de su piloto la rodeaban y la cuidaban de cualquier amenaza... el calor que sentía en el cuerpo de Rick era suficiente para darle nueva vida a su corazón destrozado, dándole a Lisa Hayes la fuerza necesaria para poder mirar esos ojos azules y decirle al hombre de su vida el motivo de su llanto...

– Estaba en el puente del SDF-1... toda la ciudad estaba destruida... y venía la nave de Khyron... no nos quedaba nada más para disparar, para detenerla...

Una pesadilla: Rick lo comprendió perfectamente, y además de abrazarla, le dio un rápido beso en la frente al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano... haría lo que fuera por ella...

– Y hubo una luz brillante... y vi a Claudia... – seguía relatando Lisa con la voz quebrada de dolor. – Al almirante... los vi... los vi---

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en los enrojecidos ojos de Lisa Hayes, y su voz se perdió hasta convertirse en un sollozo de profundo dolor. Por su parte, Rick volvió a abrazar a su prometida y a besarla en la cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarla ir jamás, a tranquilizarla a como diera lugar... a hacerla sentir viva, segura y protegida una vez más...

– Shhh, bonita, fue solo una pesadilla... – le aseguró él, tratando de que ella pudiera oírlo por sobre el sonido de su llanto.

Ella seguía llorando... volvía a temblar de dolor... volvía a aferrarse de Rick como náufrago a un salvavidas...

– Ya está...

– Rick, los extraño tanto... – murmuraba ella contra el pecho de Rick. – No puedo creer que ellos...

– No te preocupes... – le prometía una y otra vez Rick, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo que la unía a ella. – Yo te voy a cuidar...

– No me dejes sola...

– Jamás... – prometió él, besándola en la mejilla...

Sin más, Rick dejó que ella se acomodara junto a él, dándole todo el tiempo y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder sentirse mejor y más cómoda. Él quería escuchar de boca de ella todo lo que la ponía de ese humor tan triste, pero también sabía que no tenía que forzarla en lo más mínimo.

Ella se lo diría, tarde o temprano... pero lo haría cuando ella se sintiera cómoda y lista para decirlo. Nunca antes, y menos porque Rick la forzara a hacerlo.

Él sólo se quedó callado, mirándola rodeada por sus brazos y contenida por su abrazo... todo su cuerpo de mujer estremeciéndose levemente de frío y de dolor, su mirada nublada por las lágrimas y su cabello revuelto... y él siguió callado, sin perturbarla ni apurarla.

De pronto, de labios de Lisa salieron algunas palabras en voz baja al punto de confundirse con más sollozos.

– Yo... yo acababa de contarle al almirante que nosotros--- que íbamos a casarnos...

El corazón de Rick se estremeció, y dentro suyo nació el ansia de maldecir al universo por su profunda crueldad... no bastaba con que la desgracia arrebatara al padre de Lisa, ahora también tenía que quitarle a quien era lo más cercano a un padre para ella... en el día en que ella le había contado sobre la decisión más feliz de su vida.

– Él me había llamado para darme el mando del SDF-2... pero se puso tan contento cuando le conté que... fue como si se lo hubiera dicho a mi padre... y Claudia... y las chicas... estaban tan felices por nosotros dos...

Una vez más, Lisa colapsó en brazos de Rick, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, en donde esperaba encontrar algo parecido a la paz y al alivio que su corazón anhelaba. Necesitaba saber que todavía había algo por lo que valía la pena vivir, algo que hiciera que la pérdida de tantos seres amados pudiera ser sobrellevada, aunque nunca sería aliviada, y eso la propia Lisa lo sabía demasiado bien.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero los eventos de aquellos días habían puesto a prueba su fortaleza como pocas cosas en la vida lo habían hecho.

– Rick, no sé si pueda soportarlo más... – sollozaba ella sin levantar la mirada. – Perder a tanta gente... ver cómo todos mueren...

De pronto, Lisa sintió que el dedo de Rick se posaba bajo su mentón le levantaba suavemente el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran a la altura de los de él... y por un fugaz segundo, ella sintió que todo en el mundo estaba bien, si tan sólo la dejaran perderse en los ojos profundamente azules del hombre al que ella amaba. Esos ojos que, aún cuando la miraban con toda la seriedad del mundo, igualmente chispeaban con el brillo de una sonrisa.

– A mí no me perdiste...

– ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! – le ordenó ella casi a los gritos, aferrándose a su piloto como si aún fuera posible que ella lo perdiera.

Pero no fue así; lejos de desaparecer, Rick acarició suavemente el rostro de su prometida y le mostró su sonrisa más tierna y dulce.

– Hayes, ¿crees que pienso dejarte sola?

Por primera vez en el día, Lisa Hayes esbozó una sonrisa... fue algo efímero y leve, pero bastó para alegrar a Rick hasta lo indecible. Luego de eso, Lisa abrazó con más fuerza a Rick y acostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejando que la respiración y los latidos del corazón del hombre a quien amaba la arrullaran y volvieran a la tranquilidad.

Y si eso no era suficiente para ella, la manera primorosa con la que Rick la cubrió con las frazadas para después volver a acercarla a él y darle un beso en la frente le dibujaron una nueva y gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, que allí se quedó mientras ella volvía a dormirse, esta vez en los brazos de quien sería el compañero de su vida.

Allá en la cocina, la cafetera silbó para avisar que el café estaba listo, pero ni Rick ni Lisa se levantaron para hacer algo al respecto.

***********************************************************

Unas horas después, en otro departamento del barrio militar de Ciudad Monumento, se estaba desarrollando un duelo de voluntades en donde ninguna de las contrincantes estaba dispuesta a ceder ante su adversaria.

Para una de ellas, la primera teniente Miriya Parino-Sterling, la razón del conflicto escapaba por completo a su entendimiento. Ella había hecho todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en esa situación, había actuado en base a su experiencia y a sus instintos, no se había olvidado de ningún elemento crítico, y estaba determinada a tener éxito en aquella empresa.

Y sin embargo, el fracaso estaba coronando todos sus esfuerzos.

Para la otra contrincante, en cambio, la situación no pintaba ser dramática en lo absoluto. Ella era una criatura simple con una visión del mundo aún más simple: cuando tenía hambre había que comer, cuando tenía sueño había que dormir, cuando estaba entretenida había que jugar, y cuando se sentía urgida había que hacer lo que había que hacer. Para ella, era tan simple como eso.

Eso hacía que a la pequeña criatura le resultara incomprensible la obstinación de Miriya por hacerla obrar contrario a lo que ella sentía. ¿Después de tanto tiempo, le era tan difícil a su madre entender que cuando ella no tenía sueño, no iba a dormir?

¿Por qué diablos seguía intentándolo?

Esa quizás era la pregunta más acuciante en el mundo de Dana Sterling, de profesión bebé de 14 meses y medio de edad, y que cargaba desde su nacimiento con el yugo de ser la hija de uno de los pilotos de combate más afamados del mundo... y de su demente madre.

A su tierna edad, Dana ya había sido un milagro de la medicina, una profunda alegría para sus padres y para los allegados de éstos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había sido la carta decisiva empleada por los humanos y sus aliados Zentraedi para el golpe de mano estratégico del siglo: la conquista del Satélite Fábrica Robotech.

Era por eso y por tantas otras cosas, que Dana Sterling se sentía plenamente justificada para no irse a dormir a esa hora de la tarde, sin importar cuánto la arrullara y meciera su madre... quien, dicho sea de paso, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia a un ritmo insostenible.

– Shhhh... duérmete niña, duérmete ya, que si no viene mamá y por la ventana te aventará...

Dana soltó una carcajada de bebé ante esa amenaza, lo que terminó por frustrar a Miriya Parino-Sterling y quitarle por un instante la voluntad de luchar.

La orgullosa pero derrotada piloto de combate alzó a su hija hasta poner su carita a la altura de la suya propia, y mirando a los ojos risueños de la criaturita que sostenía en sus manos, Miriya Sterling le hizo una única y desesperada pregunta.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Dana simplemente sonrió y estiró una de sus manos para jugar con el cabello de su madre, enredando sus dedos y arruinando irremediablemente lo que pasaba por ser el peinado de su madre. Lejos de quejarse, Miriya continuó lamentando su desgracia, interrogando insistentemente a su hija como si de ella fuera a salir alguna respuesta coherente.

– Ya comiste, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ya diste vueltas por todo el departamento... ¿qué te falta para que te duermas una buena siesta?

La beba estalló con una nueva carcajada de bebé; si Miriya no hubiera conocido a su hija, habría jurado que la niña estaba tomando sus amenazas y quejas como bromas, lo que la hubiera hecho acreedora a una letal paliza. Pero no Dana... nunca jamás podría Miriya hacer algo contra esa personita que había salido de su propio vientre, contra ese fruto del amor que la unía a Max... contra ese diablillo de medio metro de altura que arrasaba con todo a su paso y babeo, como si fuera una pequeña armadura Quadrano abriéndose paso entre las filas enemigas.

El ceño fruncido de Miriya no cambió el humor de Dana, ya que la niña estiró una vez más sus brazos hacia su madre, con toda la intención de abrazarla...

– Mamá – dijo la beba, a lo que Miriya reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

– No, chiquita, ni lo pienses...

– ¡Mamá! – insistió la pequeña, sonriendo de pura felicidad.

– Dana, te lo advierto...

Las advertencias de su madre cayeron en saco roto; con todas sus fuerzas, Dana Sterling se abalanzó sobre su madre y la abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos en un gesto de ternura que ablandó el corazón de la orgullosa Zentraedi.

– ¡Te queo mucho mamá!

Ante eso, Miriya Sterling no tenía defensa alguna... y menos cuando su pequeña remató esa declaración con un tierno, largo y relativamente baboso beso en su mejilla, sin dejar de reír en ningún momento.

– Argh... tú ganas – capituló Miriya, dejándose caer sobre el sillón mientras Dana jugaba triunfalmente sobre ella.

Satisfecha, la pequeña continuó moviéndose encima de su madre, riendo y jugando como si eso fuera lo único que le tocaba hacer en la vida... mientras Miriya, que la miraba con la felicidad que sólo puede sentir una madre, dejaba atrás su sensación de fracaso por no haberla hecho dormir y se quedó allí viendo a su niña.

Quizás fuera cierto, pensó ella... quizás aquellas pequeñas criaturitas fueran realmente mágicas. Si lo eran o no, esa era una pregunta para gente más capacitada, pero en lo que a ella concernía, aquella bebita era una bendición sin fin para ella y para Max.

Y eso hacía tolerable para ella que la pequeña se comportara como un huracán con patas, como lo demostraban los juguetes y demás objetos que Dana había dejado en el piso del departamento luego de una mañana de correrías.

Una mañana entera en la que Miriya había estado permanentemente tras de la bebé, ya que todavía estaba disfrutando de las "vacaciones" impuestas sobre ella por el Alto Mando tras la Batalla de Nueva Macross.

Pero antes de que Miriya volviera a irritarse por la manera en que los oficiales superiores la habían puesto en el freezer militar, su corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar que la puerta del departamento se abría, dejando entrar al teniente comandante Maximilian Sterling, recién retornado de un vuelo de patrullaje.

Si era cierto que la expresión del rostro a veces hablaba más que cualquier palabra, entonces el rostro ojeroso y demacrado de Max Sterling gritaba a los cuatro vientos su agotamiento, tras horas enteras montado en su Veritech o haciéndose cargo del Skull en ausencia de Rick.

– Buenas tardes – murmuró Max después de cerrar la puerta; su saludo fue respondido por la pequeña Dana, quien saltó del regazo de su madre directo al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia su padre al grito estentóreo de:

– ¡Papá!

Aquel saludo obró en Max como un milagro. La chiquita corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca de su padre, éste se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola para que se le hiciera más fácil a los dos abrazarse.

– Ahhhh... ¡Hola, chiquita! – exclamó Max, quien recibió un beso de su hija que más tarde devolvió. – Te extrañé mucho...

La niña volvió a besarlo, y mientras estaba en brazos de su padre, miró de reojo a la aún acostada Miriya, para luego volver a hablarle a su papá.

– Mamá dijo que me tiraba por la ventana.

– ¿Dijo eso tu mamá? – le contestó Max con sorpresa fingida y una más fingida mirada reprobatoria hacia Miriya. – Pero qué mala...

– ¡Mamá mala! – canturreó la niña.

Max festejó el chiste y después bajó a Dana hasta el suelo, agachándose hasta su altura para hacerle un pedido muy especial.

– Ahora, mi amor, ¿me dejas hablar un poco con tu mamá?

La niña, tal vez por no estar segura o sólo para molestar a su papá, se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

– Si.

Dicho eso, Dana corrió en busca de algunos juguetes y se internó en una de las habitaciones del departamento, mientras Max, ya repuesto a medias de la energía de su hija, caminó hacia donde estaba su esposa. Ésta, por otro lado, ni hizo ademán alguno de levantarse a recibirlo, sino que acostó su cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón, cerró los ojos, y se quedó allí sin hacer otra cosa.

– Llegaste temprano – murmuró Miriya en un tono seco; la única bienvenida que le dio a su esposo.

Sin preocuparse por el aparente mal humor de Miriya, Max se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la lanzó sobre una de las sillas y después se dejó caer junto a su esposa.

– No lo suficiente.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo de hoy? – quiso saber Miriya.

Max no pronunció palabra; sólo se limitó a murmurar algo ininteligible pero evidentemente irritado, y después apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miriya, que ya podía imaginarse cómo venía la cosa.

– Así de malo...

– Estuvimos en la ciudad – reveló Max; eso bastó para sacar a Miriya de su actitud y hacerle prestar a su esposo una atención indivisa y preocupada.

– ¿Y cómo está?

El teniente comandante Sterling luchó con sus emociones. ¿Cómo decirle a su esposa que la ciudad en donde ellos habían vivido juntos desde su matrimonio, que había visto nacer a su hija, que había sido el hogar de su familia y de sus amigos, era ahora una colección de edificios demolidos, de escombros y de restos de máquinas de guerra, amenazada por una perdurable y letal radiación?

– Destruida y abandonada...

Esa palabra final sobresaltó a Miriya, haciendo que ella traicionara la sequedad e impasibilidad que venía tratando de demostrar. Un destello de horror cruzó por los ojos de Miriya, pero después su mirada simplemente se volvió triste y desesperanzada.

– ¿Ya es oficial?

– Así es, amor... la ciudad va a ser clausurada.

Hubo un rato de silencio entre los dos, ya que ninguno sabía qué decir después de una novedad tan dolorosa como esa. Nueva Macross era el símbolo de la humanidad renaciente, casi tanto como el SDF-1 lo había sido de la voluntad de supervivencia y perseverancia de la raza humana...

– Tendremos que buscar una nueva casa – murmuró Miriya al cabo de ese rato de silencio, para pasar luego a otro tema. – ¿Ya sabes a donde van a desplegar al Skull?

– Monumento – gruñó Max. – Al menos, eso es lo que dicen todos los rumores...

– ¿Y hablaste con Rick?

– No todavía.

La teniente Parino-Sterling frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó dura. Max notó eso y supo que se venían momentos difíciles en esa tarde de un día ya de por sí difícil. Una discusión que ya había mantenido antes con su esposa estaba a punto de volver a estallar entre ambos, y lo único que Max Sterling podía hacer era fortificarse en silencio y esperar que la tormenta no devastara aún más las cosas.

– Max, necesitas descansar un poco.

– Todos necesitamos descansar, Mir.

La Zentraedi se levantó intempestivamente del sillón, hecha una furia; su reacción sobresaltó tanto a su esposo que poco le faltó para cubrirse ante lo que prometía ser un estallido de furia reprimida por demasiado tiempo.

– ¡Yo ya estoy harta de descansar!

De pronto, Miriya empezó a dar vueltas por el living del departamento, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo.

– Haz algo, ¿quieres? – explotó Miriya, señalando la puerta del departamento. – Ve a buscar a nuestro líder de escuadrón y dile que deje de vagar en su departamento y se haga cargo de las cosas.

– Mir, Rick estuvo trabajando tanto como yo, y tiene que cuidar a Lisa---

– ¡Y tú tienes una hija de qué ocuparte!

Max acusó el virulento comentario de su esposo como si fuera una patada en la boca del estómago, y su expresión se ensombreció notablemente... cosas que no pasaron inadvertidas para Miriya Sterling, quien rápidamente atinó a bajar un poco los ánimos y ensayar una disculpa que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

– Discúlpame, amor... pero ya no sé qué más hacer acá... necesito sentirme útil...

Con comprensión, Max se levantó y se colocó detrás de Miriya para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la sintió junto a él, Max buscó el cuello de su esposa y le plantó un beso largo y tierno, al que ella respondió inclinando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Max...

Y después de eso, Miriya se volteó para enfrentar a Max y mirarlo a los ojos... ella siempre disfrutaba la manera en la que su esposo parecía tragar saliva cada vez que ella clavaba sus profundos ojos verdes en los de él, dejándolo totalmente indefenso para el momento en que finalmente sus labios se encontraron con los de él.

Era notable cómo ese simple beso que Max no tardó en reciprocar hizo maravillas para que los dos dejaran atrás, aunque más no fuera por un minuto, las locuras de aquel día insoportable... los dos se sentían rejuvenecidos y revitalizados, y cuando finalmente se separaron, ya no quedaba en ninguno de los dos el ánimo de pelearse cuando sabían que tenían que estar juntos.

Colocando su frente junto a la de Miriya, Max tomó las manos de su esposa y susurró su mayor preocupación para que ella supiera qué era lo que sentía al respecto...

– Sabes que no es conveniente que andes mucho por allá afuera... no con cómo están las cosas...

Lo que Max decía distaba mucho de reflejar el terror absoluto que se había adueñado de su ser cuando las primeras noticias llegaron a sus oídos... rumores primero, maledicencias después, y finalmente, reportes noticiosos que daban cuenta de actos de violencia perpetrados contra ciudadanos Zentraedi en todo el continente, provocados por el miedo y el recelo que habían invadido a todos tras la destrucción del SDF-1 y de Nueva Macross.

Y mientras se indignaba como pocas veces en la vida al ver a otros humanos golpeando, insultando y agrediendo a personas que nada habían hecho excepto haber sido soldados Zentraedi, el espanto de pensar en que algo parecido podía ocurrirle a la mujer de su vida se convirtió en una compañía permanente y desoladora.

Pero lejos de mostrarse preocupada por los miedos de Max, Miriya se apartó suavemente de su esposo y después volvió a poner una de sus patentadas miradas asesinas... tan efectivas que el propio Max estuvo a punto de retroceder ante ella.

– Primero y principal, Maximilian: si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo a ti o a Dana, o si se las ve conmigo, pagará su error con la vida.

– Espero que sea una broma – rogó su esposo.

Miriya calló y se quitó unos mechones de cabello que le habían caído sobre los ojos. Sus labios se congelaron en una fina y furiosa línea, y sus puños se cerraron como preludio a un nuevo estallido de furia, que afortunadamente para ambos, no pasó de ser una simple y fría pregunta.

– ¿Tengo cara de bromista?

– No – negó Max, que había redescubierto un sano aprecio por su vida con sólo ver a su bella y terrorífica esposa.

– Bien.

A pesar de la tensión, Max sonrió con algo de diversión... una de las cosas que más amaba de su esposa era la forma que tenía ella de levantarle el ánimo con cosas pequeñas como esas. Por su parte, el rostro de Miriya era una máscara de absoluta seriedad, que ni se inmutó al ver los atisbos de sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

– Segundo... cuando nos casamos, estábamos en guerra – lanzó Miriya, taladrando a su esposo con su verde e intensa mirada. – ¿Me vas a decir que éramos menos valientes entonces que ahora para enfrentarnos a lo que la gente diga?

Max sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Miriya, desarmándola al instante e invitándola a unirse en un nuevo abrazo. Esa fue una invitación que Miriya Parino-Sterling no iba a rechazar bajo ninguna circunstancia... y más temprano que tarde, los jóvenes esposos volvieron a encontrarse sentados el uno junto al otro en el sillón de aquel austero departamento en donde los habían asignado tras haber perdido su casa en Nueva Macross.

Ya no había nada más que decir entre ellos: sus miradas tiernas pero decididas demostraban una vez más que sus votos matrimoniales eran tan fuertes en ese momento como lo habían sido siempre. Los dos eran camaradas de armas, compañeros de la vida y amantes... y ni siquiera algo como las secuelas del más espantoso ataque de la rebelión Zentraedi iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil como para romper el lazo que unía a Maximilian Sterling con Miriya Parino.

Si hacía falta otra prueba de que lo que ellos tenían era indestructible, la recibieron cuando una pequeña figura hizo su aparición en el living del departamento. La pequeña niña se detuvo al pie del sillón donde estaban sentados sus padres, y sin dejar caer la muñeca que llevaba en brazos, miró en alto a las dos personas más importantes de su vida y les sonrió.

Dana Sterling nunca sabría que esa sonrisa suya era capaz de obrar milagros en sus padres... sólo sabía que ellos solían estar contentos y alegres cuando ella estaba cerca, salvo que hiciera alguna cosa que no debía hacer. De momento, empero, ella no estaba allí para pedir perdón por algo que ellos no supieran que ella había hecho, sino para algo más alegre y prometedor... al menos para ella.

– Papi...

– ¿Sí, amor? – preguntó Max, levantándose del sillón y luego agachándose al nivel de su hija una vez más.

– ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

El teniente comandante Sterling miró a su esposa, esperando encontrar en su rostro la misma sonrisa y felicidad que sabía que estaban iluminando el suyo propio... y sus esperanzas fueron ampliamente satisfechas cuando Miriya, con una sonrisa gigantesca que se contagiaba a sus ojos, se agachó

– ¿A qué quieres jugar, amor?

Los ojos de la niña, tan azules como los de su padre, chispearon de alegría.

***********************************************************

A doscientas millas náuticas al oeste de Nueva Pernambuco y protegidos por la implacable oscuridad de la noche, doce buques de guerra de la Armada de la Tierra Unida surcaban en perfecta y precisa formación las aguas del Océano Atlántico con sigilo, en un rumbo imparable hacia el fragor de la nueva guerra.

En el centro de aquella formación de combate se podía distinguir la masiva silueta de un portaaviones clase Prometheus sobresaliendo por encima de todos los demás buques hasta hacerlos parecer insignificantes. El _UENS Vulcan_, orgullo de la Flota del Atlántico de la Tierra Unida, llevaba a bordo suficiente cantidad de aeronaves de combate como para reducir a cenizas a un país pequeño, aunque de semejante poder de combate sólo se podían ver las luces de navegación, de asistencia al aterrizaje y el ocasional resplandor de un avión de combate calentando motores sobre su cubierta.

A excepción de los cazas de combate que el _Vulcan_ mantenía en sus catapultas bajo alerta, listos para ser lanzados a la primera señal de peligro, la mayor parte del grupo aéreo del portaaviones estaba en los cavernosos hangares del navío, siendo permanentemente revisado y mantenido por los equipos de técnicos de la tripulación, en preparación para lo que prometía ser una inminente y masiva operación de combate. A bordo del portaaviones, comparable por su tamaño y actividad con una ciudad pequeña, sus casi cinco mil tripulantes y técnicos aeronáuticos se afanaban en tener todo a punto para el momento de la acción, relevándose en precisos y bien calculados turnos para garantizar las mejores condiciones de la tripulación.

Navegando a unos doscientos metros a popa del _Vulcan_, poco y nada podía verse del transporte de asalto _Agamemnon_, con su forma más compacta y funcional. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que el _Agamemnon_ fuese menos importante para el grupo de batalla que el monstruoso portaaviones: en las bodegas del transporte de asalto, ciento cincuenta Destroids de todos los tipos aguardaban en silencio el momento de ser desembarcados para entrar en acción, mientras los camarotes del _Agamemnon_ estaban repletos de oficiales, suboficiales y soldados del 18º Regimiento Mechanizado del Ejército de la Tierra Unida que esperaban el momento de entrar en combate.

En torno al _Vulcan_ y al _Agamemnon_, y del buque logístico _Maidstone_, los destructores y fragatas del Grupo de Batalla 3 de la Armada de la Tierra Unida estaban desplegados en una clásica formación de cobertura, garantizando con sus misiles antiaéreos y cañones que ningún aparato enemigo se acercara demasiado a los vitales navíos en el centro de la formación. Navegando al frente de los buques de guerra de superficie, tres modernos y sigilosos submarinos de ataque clase Warspite exploraban el océano que se abría ante la flota, con sus torpedos listos para reaccionar ante cualquier posible ataque enemigo, y sus misiles esperando en sus tubos el momento de ser lanzados contra blancos en tierra.

Si bien la Armada de la Tierra Unida sabía a ciencia cierta que los renegados Zentraedi no tenían ningún medio de combate naval, los mandos de aquel grupo de batalla no estaban dispuestos a pecar de exceso de confianza. Nueva Macross había sido un ejemplo patente y devastador del precio terrible que trajo el haber subestimado a los renegados... y tras aquel día de muerte, la precaución y vigilancia constante se habían vuelto artículo de fe en todas las ramas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Era por eso que el mando de la Armada estaba decidido a que ninguna capacidad imprevista del enemigo se interpusiera entre el grupo de batalla del _UENS Vulcan_ y la fiestita que iba a organizar en escasas horas más... una fiesta en donde los invitados de honor serían los renegados Zentraedi que plagaban el Amazonas.

El _Vulcan_ y sus acompañantes ya estaban en curso hacia el Atlántico Sur para prestar asistencia a las operaciones contra los renegados Zentraedi cuando la noticia del formidable ataque de Khyron llegó a oídos de todos los tripulantes del grupo. Lo que había comenzado como una simple reasignación bien pronto se transformó en órdenes de ataque a ser cumplidas a la brevedad posible; ya estaban designados los blancos a ser batidos por los buques, submarinos y aviones del grupo de batalla, mientras que los Destroids del 18º Mecanizado eran esperados con ansias por los comandantes del Ejército en la zona de operaciones.

La actividad no cesaba en ninguno de esos buques de combate conforme la medianoche se transformaba en madrugada: mientras buena parte de la tripulación dormía para reposar antes de la batalla, los oficiales y tripulantes de los turnos nocturnos estaban a cargo de todas las secciones fundamentales de cada buque sin que por ello se resintiera la preparación para el combate del grupo de batalla.

De cualquier forma, era tal la sed de venganza que ardía en todos los hombres y mujeres del grupo de batalla, que hubiera sido imposible que nadie estuviera ciento por ciento listo para devolverles el favor a los Zentraedi: Nueva Macross había sido una herida muy dura, y el grito de "Vengar al SDF-1" era una consigna cuasi religiosa para todos los embarcados en los buques de guerra.

En ningún lugar era más intensa la actividad y vigilancia que en el Centro de Informaciones de Combate del _Vulcan_, en donde los altos mandos del grupo de batalla revisaban una y otra vez los planes de la operación y analizaban la información recabada por todos los medios a disposición de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Bajo la mortecina luz roja de la iluminación nocturna, docenas de oficiales, suboficiales y tripulantes se apiñaban en el CIC para estar atentos a todo y asegurar el menor tiempo de reacción en caso de que los gigantescos enemigos a los que iban a enfrentarse les tuvieran preparada alguna desagradable sorpresa como bienvenida.

Pero al paso de las horas, más y más oficiales eran excusados del CIC para poder retirarse a descansar. No se trataba de una cuestión de comodidad o privilegio: ningún militar estaba dispuesto a agregar al sueño y la fatiga a la lista de enemigos a enfrentar en batalla. Los oficiales pertenecientes a la tripulación del _Vulcan_ que se retiraban eran sustituidos por los del turno siguiente; los oficiales del Ejército que habían estado repasando los últimos detalles de la operación simplemente se iban del CIC para recuperar fuerzas en los dormitorios que les habían sido asignados temporalmente en el _Vulcan_, hasta que pudieran volver al _Agamemnon_ en el primer helicóptero de la mañana.

Uno de esos oficiales del Ejército que ya habían trabajado demasiado por el día era el mayor Daniel Shelby, comandante del Escuadrón A, Primer Batallón, 18º Regimiento Mechanizado, que se movía por los corredores del _Vulcan_ como un títere cansado y sin fuerzas tras haber pasado las últimas cinco horas encerrado en una junta de alto nivel con los mandos del grupo de batalla y de su propio regimiento y batallón, acerca de la operación punitiva que debía iniciar al día siguiente. Si bien Shelby, al igual que todos los otros residentes embarcados de Nueva Macross en el grupo de batalla al momento del ataque, no iba a escatimar esfuerzos en devolverles el favor a los Zentraedi, llegaba un punto en el que no podía plantarle batalla al cansancio que llevaba dentro.

Para ese momento, Shelby sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que iba a descansar una vez que se acostara en el camastro... y era tal su cansancio que ya ni le importaba lo incómodas que le parecían las jocosamente llamadas "camas" que la Armada ponía en sus buques de guerra.

Tras entrar en su camarote y dejar bien cerrada la puerta, el mayor Shelby se deshizo con presteza de los zapatos que le hacían doler como mil diablos y del pantalón y chaqueta de su uniforme, que ya apestaban a hombre. Sin embargo, tan cansado estaba Shelby que juzgó oportuno dejarse caer sobre el camastro sin quitarse el resto de su uniforme... y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Más correcto sería decir que _alguien_ lo hizo caer sobre el camastro, ya que de la nada, una mano pequeña y delicada pero fuerte rodeó la muñeca desprevenida del mayor Daniel Shelby y lo atrajo hacia el camastro sin que el cansado oficial del Ejército osara oponer resistencia o presentar alguna queja.

Cuando Shelby superó la sorpresa y su disgusto inicial, por no decir el dolor de haber sido forzado a acostarse con tan poca consideración por su cansancio, decidió infligirle el castigo justo y necesario al responsable... y por eso, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, sin darle la menor posibilidad de escape ante su intento exitoso de besarla hasta dejarla tonta.

No importaba que algunos golpecitos en el brazo le dieran a entender que la resistencia de ella estaba más viva que nunca: eso sólo incentivó todavía más al mayor Shelby, quien hizo aquel beso más intenso y apasionado, hasta que por fin sintió que su adversaria cedía a sus avances y se dejaba consentir... para después devolverle todos los favores con creces.

Cuando el beso terminó, Shelby no quiso abrir los ojos... no quería que esas sensaciones maravillosas resultaran ser una fantasía si abría los ojos. Pero tarde o temprano había que enfrentar los hechos, y por eso, el mayor Daniel Shelby abrió los ojos de mala gana, temeroso de encontrarse sólo en el camarote.

Al abrir los ojos, el corazón de Shelby se estremeció al encontrarse con un par de intensos ojos grises que lo miraban con amor... y se estremeció aún más cuando sintió que sus labios eran acariciados por otros labios suaves y deliciosos, a los que no pudo dejar escapar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero la dueña de esos labios tenía otros planes, y apeló a un traicionero juego de sus manos para distraer a Shelby el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar del beso que él quería darle. Por su parte, Shelby iba a protestar, pero las primeras palabras que salieron de boca de la joven acostada junto a él lo dejaron demasiado ebrio de amor como para decir algo...

– Buenas noches, sexy...

Shelby sólo pudo contemplar extasiado cómo la primera teniente Karin Birkeland, flamante segunda al mando del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 16 "Apollo", apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos para poder mirarlo "desde arriba", al tiempo que le sonreía una de esas sonrisas que todavía lo volvían loco después de un año y medio de relación...

– ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta, preciosa? – le preguntó Shelby mientras metía sus manos para volver a abrazar a su novia.

– Esperaba a que tuvieras la sensatez de dejar de perder el tiempo con esos estirados y venir a hacerme compañía, mayor...

Sólo entonces Shelby notó algo que fue el último clavo en el ataúd para sus planes de irse a dormir. Tras reparar en que ella estaba cubierta por las sábanas del camastro, Shelby no pudo evitar mirar debajo de las sábanas en cierta oportunidad y comprobar que su novia estaba, por ponerlo en términos delicados, como Dios la había traído al mundo.

Ella notó la cara de feliz sorpresa de su novio y no perdió la oportunidad de bromear a costa de él.

– ¿Qué pasa, soldado? – canturreó ella mientras levantaba el mentón de Shelby con un dedo para que él la mirara a los ojos. – ¿Viste algo interesante?

– Si está demasiado caluroso aquí, me hubieras dicho y le pedía a alguien de Ingeniería que revisara el termostato del buque – contraatacó el mayor del Ejército. – ¿O siempre duermes así, teniente Birkeland?

– Creo que ya deberías saber por qué estoy así, mayor Shelby... además, estoy sola aquí, ¿quién va a entrometerse?

Sin darle tiempo a su novio de reaccionar, Karin cambió la pose provocadora y sugerente por una expresión de profunda soledad... específicamente diseñada para derretir a aquel pisahormigas que se había ganado su corazón.

– Es un camarote demasiado grande para una piloto de combate – susurró ella en la voz más sensible que pudo poner.

– Pobre ángel... – se compadeció burlonamente el oficial del Ejército, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla a su novia mientras lo hacía. – ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para dejar sola a una damita tan hermosa y dulce?

– No lo sé... tengo un sospechoso.

– Dime quién es, porque si lo encuentro, lo muelo a palos.

Karin pasó su mano por la nuca de Shelby, jugueteando con sus cabellos y atrayéndolo hacia ella con miras a algo mucho más placentero...

– Te diré... es un tipo de veintitantos años, alto y delgado, cabello corto y castaño... lleva un cementerio de hormigas en las suelas de sus botas... es del Ejército, eso ya debería decirte que es un mal tipo.

– ¡Mala eres tú! – protestó entre risas el mayor.

Shelby no había contado con cómo iba a reaccionar su novia ante ese insulto, y menos había esperado que ella se lanzara sin ninguna advertencia contra la camisa de su uniforme. Las presillas de la camisa no resistieron el asalto experto y fulminante de la teniente Birkeland, quien no tardó en lanzar la camisa a un rincón bien alejado de aquel camarote...

No importó que Shelby reaccionara abrazándola y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso devastador: Karin ya era lo suficientemente experta en esas lides como para dejarse consentir y enloquecer por el beso de Shelby al tiempo que libraba a su novio de la poca ropa interior que todavía llevaba puesta. Sólo las medias del mayor Shelby sobrevivieron a la devastadora ofensiva de Karin, y eso sólo porque estaban demasiado lejos de sus manos como para poder ir a atacarlas sin romper ese beso que la estaba enloqueciendo sin remedio.

Contentándose con esos logros, Karin fue a la carga e hizo que Shelby se apoyara sobre un costado para poder tenerlo frente a frente, al tiempo que redoblaba sus esfuerzos para hacer de ese beso el preludio de algo mucho más interesante y placentero.

Ella jamás lo diría abiertamente, sólo porque él no le daría tregua nunca, pero cada vez que él la besaba o la acariciaba, toda ella se sacudía de felicidad al punto de querer llorar... una felicidad imposible de describir... esa felicidad que la desgracia le había retaceado en tantas oportunidades y que ahora parecía fluir a borbotones en ella con cada segundo que pasaba en compañía de Dan.

Y si eso venía sólo con un beso, lo que el sexo hacía en ella era indescriptible.

Pura y simplemente, Karin Birkeland amaba a ese pisahormigas como él jamás podría imaginarlo... y por eso ella se divertía tanto con él cada vez que podía.

Pero ese no era el momento de divertirse, sino de besarlo y tenerlo toda para sí... sus manos recorrían la espalda descubierta del oficial del Ejército, jugando con él y acercándolo más y más hacia ella, hasta que sus dos cuerpos se encontraron... sus labios no dejaban de atormentarlo y de devorarlo a besos por todas partes... y su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado con cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

Cuando por fin ella le dio un respiro a su novio y abrió los ojos para verlo, no pudo evitar dedicarle la más traviesa de sus sonrisas, mientras le acariciaba el mentón con sus dedos largos y finos.

– ¿Soy mala ahora?

– Déjame pensarlo... – dijo teatralmente Shelby antes de volver a besarla con toda la fuerza del mundo, sólo para soltarla unos segundos después y dejarla con ganas de más. – No tienes gusto a mala.

Como castigo, Shelby recibió un fingido pero fuerte golpe en el brazo que sólo le provocó risas a él primero y a ella después. Por su parte, Karin aprovechó la ocasión para pasar a temas un poco más serios, cosa que Shelby supo cuando notó que su mirada se tornaba más apagada.

– Ahora dime, mayor... – preguntó ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima. – ¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo que tardaste tanto en llegar?

– Estaba en el CIC con el comodoro Bridwell y el coronel Vandendries, ultimando algunos detallitos de la fiesta que pensamos para los Zentraedi...

El tono de su novio no convenció a Karin en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Y qué más?

La respuesta de Shelby tardó en llegar... y llegó con aquella preocupación y tristeza que se oía por todos lados desde el día del ataque.

– Poniéndonos al día de lo que está pasando allá en casa...

Por instinto, Karin abrazó a Dan y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, gestos de apoyo que él devolvió con creces, con la seguridad y paz que sólo le venían de estar cerca de la joven mujer que le había dado todo el cariño y el amor que había anhelado durante toda su vida.

Pura y simplemente, él la adoraba... ella se había ganado su corazón casi sin que él se diera cuenta, y ahora le era imposible concebir la vida sin aquella piloto de combate endiabladamente bromista.

– ¿Cómo están las cosas? – le preguntó ella, trayéndolo momentáneamente de regreso a la realidad pura y dura.

– No muy bien...

– ¿Quieres contarme?

Al principio, Shelby no quiso decirle nada... todavía recordaba los ratos de terror que había pasado ella desde que escuchó del ataque hasta que tuvo confirmación de que sus tíos y primos estaban sanos y salvos en Ciudad Monumento, y él se había jurado hacer lo imposible para no volver a ver esos ojos grises que adoraba nublados por las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, ella era tan de Nueva Macross como lo era él... y no estaba en su naturaleza mentirle a la dueña de su corazón.

– Es un caos, como puedes imaginarte – reveló Shelby con el mismo desazón que había sentido al leer los partes más recientes de Norteamérica. – Todos los civiles están en Monumento, Granite, Nueva Detroit, o en campamentos de refugiados a la espera de que alguien tenga una idea de qué hacer con ellos... parece como si hubiéramos vuelto al Holocausto...

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron bien grandes, y una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

– Dios santo...

– Todavía no saben qué hacer con la ciudad en sí... pero los rumores dicen que con toda la radiación que hay por culpa de las naves destruidas, tal vez sea necesario abandonar la ciudad para siempre...

Shelby no pudo seguir hablando; Karin había tapado su boca con un dedo, y se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, permitiéndole ver en ellos toda la furia, rabia e impotencia que llevaba dentro y que las palabras no podían describir con justicia.

Tampoco hizo falta que ella dijera nada, ya que Shelby sencillamente la acercó a él y la besó una y otra vez, demostrándole más apoyo con esos gestos que lo que hubiera podido decir con mil palabras... y cuando terminaron de besarse, Karin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Shelby mientras él la acariciaba lentamente, pasando sus dedos por detrás de la oreja y por la línea de la mandíbula, acabando siempre en sus labios... en donde ese dedo recibía un rápido beso como recompensa.

– Quisiera estar allí en ese momento... – murmuró con rabia la teniente Birkeland, sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. – Quisiera haber estado allá para darles una mano cuando ese desgraciado...

– Estoy seguro de que los hubieras volado a todos al infierno... mi preciosa segunda al mando de escuadrón... – le aseguró él antes de hablarle con absoluta seriedad. – Pero ahora nos tenemos que ocupar de cosas más importantes, ¿no te parece?

Karin levantó la mirada, sin entender qué estaba queriéndole decir él.

– Deberías estar durmiendo, bonita... – explicó entonces Shelby. – Mañana tienes que volar tu avión y volar a unos cuantos malnacidos a su infierno particular.

– No quiero dormir – protestó la teniente con su mejor actuación de chiquilla.

– Pero _necesitas_ dormir.

Un puchero exagerado y risueño afeó sólo por un segundo las facciones de Karin Birkeland, provocando en su novio una risa espontánea que se hizo más intensa al escuchar el contragolpe de su novia.

– No me voy a dormir si estás molestándome todo el tiempo.

– ¿Así que te estoy molestando?

La pose de niña enfurruñada le duró muy poco a ella... bien pronto, la joven teniente volvía a su actuación de _femme fatale_, besando por largo rato el pecho de su novio y trazando en él figuras caprichosas con su dedo índice.

Y después, lo miró a los ojos, sabedora de que eso acabaría por dejarlo inerme.

– Mayor Shelby, usted siempre molesta – susurró ella.

– Primera teniente Birkeland, es un placer molestarla.

Sintiendo su orgullo herido por esa contestación, la primera teniente Birkeland atacó a besos al mayor Shelby, decidida a no darle ningún respiro y al mismo tiempo, a hacerle saber al pisahormigas que ella vivía, respiraba y se movía solamente por él... se lanzó contra los labios de Dan Shelby hasta que un beso los llevó a los dos al paroxismo del placer, dando inicio a una adictiva y deliciosa pelea por ver quién era más capaz de enloquecer al otro.

Era una pelea muy dura y reñida entre los dos jóvenes oficiales, en la que todo valía: besos, abrazos, jugueteos traviesos, suspiros entrecortados y miradas encendidas... notas que en conjunto componían la maravillosa sinfonía de dos personas entregadas al amor que los unía.

En cierto momento, Shelby hizo una breve pausa de aquella refriega amorosa en la que estaba envuelto y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar el rostro de su novia... esa carita delicada y expresiva que nunca dejaba de conmoverlo... y esos ojos grises que lo habían cautivado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ya que más fácil le hubiera sido dejar de respirar, Shelby pasó su mano por entre el cabello rubio de Karin y la acercó lo más que pudo a sus labios, murmurando sólo dos palabras antes de besarla...

– Te amo.

Aún con sus labios ocupados casi exclusivamente con el beso, Karin sonrió al escuchar esa confesión, que por más que ella la supiera verdadera e indudable, siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se estremeciera como la primera vez...

Antes de decir algo, ella se dejó consentir por ese beso... dejó que él acariciara su espalda y marcara allí trazos suaves para su piel pero indelebles para su alma... dejó que todos sus sentidos se llenaran de él... y cuando ya se sintió a punto de explotar de felicidad, logró separar sus labios de los de él para hacer su propia confesión.

– Yo también.

Dan sonrió... sonrió como sólo lo hacía cada vez que ella le recordaba con sus gestos, sus palabras y su mirada lo mucho que él la amaba. De pronto, el joven oficial del Ejército sintió que si no la abrazaba, aquella visión angelical que estaba encima de su cuerpo se iba a esfumar como si jamás hubiera existido... todo su ser latía con el anhelo de sentirla junto a él, de saberla real, de amarla...

Volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, procurando no lastimarla o alterarla demasiado... y cuando la sintió por fin junto a él, piel contra piel, los labios de ella acariciando la piel de su mentón, todos los temores desaparecieron y se sintió plenamente seguro de que el sueño más maravilloso de su vida ya era una realidad.

Le costaba a Dan Shelby creer que hacía cosa de apenas dos años, la sola idea de mirar a una piloto de combate y sentir algo que no fuera la habitual rivalidad entre los aviadores y los infantes le resultara anatema... para los tiempos que corrían en su vida, amar a Karin era algo tan natural como levantarse a la mañana y acostarse a la noche.

Y saberse amado por ella era para Shelby lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Iba a decírselo en ese momento, por supuesto; además, necesitaba una buena introducción para revelarle después a su novia lo que tenía planeado para los dos en cuanto la guerra les diera un instante de respiro, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la sirena de anuncios generales tronó en todo el portaaviones, rompiendo brutalmente el clima de amor que se vivía en ese pequeño camarote.

– _Alarma de contacto aéreo, alarma de contacto aéreo... lanzar cazas de alerta para intercepción en el 0-8-6..._

Karin gruñó con frustración y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shelby, sin moverse ni un centímetro hasta que él entendiera la indirecta y comenzara de una vez por todas a acariciar su rostro. Por su parte, y sin poder evitarlo, Shelby trató de decir algo que trajera un poco de alegría a ese camarote antes de que todo desapareciera.

– Falsa alarma, seguramente... debe ser otro avión de pasajeros que anda distraído.

Shelby empezó a preocuparse cuando Karin se limitó a una risa de compromiso como respuesta a su broma... y empezó a temer que la preocupación que él podía ver en su rostro fuera algo mucho más serio.

Más razones tuvo para preocuparse cuando escuchó que su novia hacía una pregunta en un tono tan triste como resignado.

– ¿Alguna vez va a terminar todo esto?

– Si seguimos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, va a terminar más pronto que tarde – intentó tranquilizarla él, aderezando el comentario con un rápido beso en la cabeza de Karin Birkeland.

Por su parte, y por más que agradeciera el gesto como él no podía imaginarse, Karin estaba hablando muy en serio y quería que Dan la entendiera, así que se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y éstos a su vez sobre el pecho de Shelby, dejándola en la posición perfecta para mirar a los ojos pardos de su novio y preguntarle acerca del tema que más la tenía preocupada en esos días.

– ¿Alguna vez tienes miedo?

– ¿Yo? – preguntó Shelby como si su amor propio hubiera sido ofendido por aquella pregunta. – ¿No me conoces?

– Bueno, yo sí tengo miedo – admitió ella en voz baja, como avergonzada de sí misma.

– ¿Eh?

Shelby no necesitó preguntar más, ya que con la cara de Karin estaba todo dicho... ella no lo admitiría jamás, pero entrar en combate le provocaba un temor imposible de ocultar, un temor que era más natural y necesario que lo que la propia Karin estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

También sabía Shelby que cuando su novia estaba asustada por algo, de nada valía apelar a los consejos pacientes para traerla de vuelta... sabía que la mejor manera de hacerla reaccionar pasaba por picarle la cresta y despertar en ella ese espíritu de gallito de pelea que tanto lo divertía y que tanto había hecho para que él se enamorara de ella...

– Más te vale que vuelvas, Karin, porque si no... – prometió Shelby, dejando inconclusa la amenaza para que ella picara el anzuelo.

– Aw... ¿ya me extrañas? – canturreó ella, más divertida conforme Shelby se ponía más serio.

– ¿Te queda alguna duda?

Sin dejar de bromear ni por un segundo, Karin se corrió algunos mechones de cabello y besó a su novio en la frente.

– Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor, soldado...

– Mi estimada pilotita, si mi pena no alcanza, me parece que voy a tener que pensar algo para tenerte interesada en volver con vida...

Sólo entonces, Karin Birkeland juzgó que se había estado burlando durante demasiado tiempo de su novio, así que se apoyó una vez más sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos con la mirada más amorosa y expectante que pudo, mirada que él no pudo evitar devolverle como si ella fuera la cosa más maravillosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

– Soy toda oídos – le indicó ella con una voz leve que le provocó escalofríos al joven oficial del Ejército, quien sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que su plan secreto estaba comenzando a marchar de maravillas.

– Dos semanas de vacaciones, lejos de todo el ruido y de la guerra... – comenzó a relatar su novio, aderezando la descripción para hacerlo más atractivo para ella. – Lagos cristalinos, montañas repletas de nieve, llanuras hasta donde puedes ver... una paz que no te imaginas...

– Mmmm... definitivamente me interesa. ¿Donde tienes planeado?

Sólo la mirada enternecida y divertida de su novio le impidió a Karin arrancarle la respuesta a golpes después de que él le contestara con un simple y frustrante:

– Adivina.

– ¿Lago Memorial?

– Nope.

– ¿Nueva Aspen?

– No... – devolvió el oficial del Ejército con una exagerada sacudida de su cabeza.

A decir verdad, Karin no tenía la menor idea de qué podía tener en la mente su novio... y las opciones de vacaciones, de las que ella poco y nada sabía, se le estaban agotando a ojos vista.

– ¿Ushuaia? – arriesgó Karin, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa condescendiente.

– Sigue participando.

La joven piloto levantó sus brazos en señal de capitulación... estaba demasiado cansada y enamorada para seguir mucho tiempo más con ese jueguito frustrante.

– Me rindo, Daniel Shelby – se dio por vencida la piloto de combate, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Shelby. – ¿A donde piensas secuestrarme?

– Mount Somers.

– ¿Donde queda eso? – preguntó ella con genuina y pura confusión; era la primera vez que él escuchaba

– En el lugar más maravilloso de la Tierra...

– ¿Además de este camarote? – devolvió ella con sarcasmo. – No me estás contestando.

Sabedor de que ya no podía sostener la charada por mucho tiempo más, el mayor Daniel Shelby también se dio por vencido y le acarició el rostro a su novia antes de revelarle lo que tenía planeado para los dos...

– A noventa kilómetros de Christchurch, en la bendita tierra de Nueva Zelanda.

La sorpresa de Karin Birkeland fue demasiado grande como para quedar en evidencia sólo con su boca abierta en forma de "O" o sus ojos abiertos como platos... fue tan grande que pareció atacada por una parálisis fulminante que la dejó inerme ante el abrazo que Shelby le dio en ese momento.

– ¿Qué te parece entonces, Karin? – quiso saber el mayor Shelby. – Dos semanas en el otro lado del mundo, en una casa familiar y más que cómoda, lejos del mundanal ruido y sin tener otra cosa para hacer excepto disfrutar, descansar... y divertirnos...

– Suena interesante... – pudo articular la joven piloto de combate después de mucho intentarlo.

– Podemos ir a pasear por las montañas, quizás algún campamento... tengo tanto para mostrarte... Dios, si pudiera, te llevaría a un tour por todo el país...

Karin quiso decir algo, pero le fue imposible: Shelby ya estaba en plena modalidad de "promotor turístico", exaltando las bellezas de su tierra natal en un esfuerzo por convencerla que fue completamente innecesario... porque ella ya estaba completamente convencida desde el primer momento en que él habló sobre el tema.

Sin embargo, nada de eso detuvo a Daniel Shelby.

– También un partido de rugby de los All Blacks... dicen que los dos muchachos Zentraedi que se incorporaron al seleccionado son algo digno de verse – continuó prometiendo Shelby, para después ponerse a la defensiva cuando vio que su novia lo miraba con recelo y curiosidad. – No me mires así de raro, piensa que podrás ver el Haka hecho como Dios manda...

– Está bien, está bien, soldado, ya me convenciste – rió ella, dándole un beso rápido en los labios para sellar el acuerdo y callarlo antes de que siguiera promocionando su plan turístico. – Ahora, sólo una cosa.

– Escupe.

– ¿Por qué?

Nadie hubiera culpado al mayor Shelby por intentar una evasiva en ese momento, máxime teniendo en cuenta la razón que había detrás de aquella propuesta de vacaciones... razón que todavía no se atrevía a revelar a su dulce e inmisericorde novia.

– Porque quiero pasar un tiempo con la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

– No me adules todavía y contesta la pregunta – replicó ella sin caer en la evasiva... por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. – Y ya que estamos, dime cómo vamos a pagar todo esto... porque como teniente no gano mucho y como mayor tú no ganas mucho más que digamos.

No había forma de que Daniel Shelby se quedara mirando esos ojos grises e insistiera en evadir la verdad... sencillamente no tenía defensas ante su novia; menos todavía cuando dicha novia hizo más irresistible su ataque al darle una serie interminable de caricias en el rostro.

– Bueno... – reconoció finalmente el mayor Shelby, poniendo tal cara de vergüenza que Karin hubiera reído de no estar tan interesada en lo que iba a decir. – Digamos que el hospedaje ya está reservado en una casa de Mount Somers... que es de mamá...

– ¿Tu mamá? – quiso confirmar ella, a la vez que sentía una tremenda inquietud aflorándole por todo el cuerpo.

– Ella quiere conocerte.

Una vez más, Karin quedó sorprendida al punto de perder la voz. No era mucho lo que ella sabía sobre la familia de Dan y de hecho eran pocas las noticias que él recibía de su país natal... tan pocas y pobres eran las comunicaciones entre dos miembros de una familia separada por todo el Océano Pacífico en los tiempos del post-Holocausto.

De modo que escuchar que la madre de Dan quería conocerla, y que estaba dispuesta a poner su casa para albergarlos a los dos durante unas vacaciones de dos semanas, fue lo bastante sorpresivo como para que Karin se planteara la posibilidad de que todo eso se tratara de una broma.

Sin embargo, para ella fue suficiente ver la mirada totalmente seria de Dan para quitarse de la cabeza esas dudas... él no bromearía sobre algo tan serio. No podía ser una broma.

Tenía que ser real, y ella lo averiguaría.

En cuanto pudiera hablar, cosa que le resultó mucho más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

– ¿Eh? – fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Karin, a lo que Dan asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que calmó todos los temores de su novia cual bálsamo.

– Yeap... dice que, y cito, quiere conocer a la mujer que consiguió enderezarme finalmente...

– Aw...

– También tuvo algo que ver el que le comentara cómo me sacaste las castañas del fuego en La Española...

Al escuchar eso, Karin se sonrojó tanto que Dan temió que estuviera teniendo un ataque de fiebre, pero ella tranquilizó sus miedos con una sonrisa dulce y profundamente enamorada... una sonrisa que le recordó a Shelby, como si necesitara hacerlo, por qué amaba a esa chica como lo hacía.

– Estoy seguro de que las dos se van a llevar de maravillas... – le aseguró su novio, sólo en caso de que Karin empezara a sufrir suegrafobia. – Y prepara una torta Pavlova que es para chuparse los dedos...

Karin se relamió tanto con sólo escuchar "torta Pavlova" que Shelby entró a reír con ganas, haciendo que ella le preguntara sin demora:

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– Se ve que es cierto eso de que el camino más corto para llegar al corazón de una mujer pasa por el estómago.

La reacción de la segunda al mando del Escuadrón Apollo fue por partida doble: le asestó un fingido pero sentido golpe en la nuca al mayor Shelby, para después acariciar el lugar del golpe y besarlo repetidamente en la frente, la nariz y los labios.

Y Shelby no podía ser tan poco caballero como para no devolverle el gesto a su dama... con intereses.

– Yo pensé que tenía mucho más que ver con los cursos de Destroids y los mutuos salvatajes de situaciones desastrosas... – acotó ella luego de que ambos dejaran mutuamente sus labios en paz.

– Bueno, también eso... pero todavía no me contestaste, Karin – insistió Shelby con el tema original. – ¿Qué piensas de las vacaciones? ¿Te sumas a dos semanas de puro Shelby en el país donde filmaron la trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos"?

Tras un buen rato de poner cara de estarlo pensando muy seriamente, Karin sonrió y le planteó a Shelby la única condición que ella pondría sobre toda la propuesta.

– Ya te lo advierto: si tienes cama marinera en tu casa, yo duermo en la de arriba.

– No tengo cama marinera – se apresuró a explicar Shelby, poniendo una sonrisa levemente lasciva que Karin imitó en mayor escala.

– Mejor así...

No hubo más que discutir entre los dos por el resto de la noche... y sí mucho por hacer, tarea a la que los dos jóvenes oficiales se abocaron sin pérdida de tiempo, después de un beso devastador que sólo fue el principio de una noche que ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer que fuera especial e inolvidable.

Y con lo decididos y tercos que eran Karin Birkeland y Daniel Shelby, no iban a descansar hasta cumplir con su cometido.

Afortunadamente para la salud mental y el descanso de la tripulación del _UENS_ _Vulcan_, los mamparos de esa sección del portaaviones eran muy efectivos para bloquear los sonidos.

***********************************************************

**Miércoles 22 de enero de 2014**

Después de unos cuantos instantes de silencio, el capitán Rick Hunter golpeó la mesa del comedor con su puño, se puso de pie, y proclamó al universo entero su voluntad.

– Muy bien, se acabó.

En ese momento, el universo al que Rick le hacía su proclama se reducía a una sola persona... y al escuchar eso, Lisa dejó los platos sobre la mesa en lugar de llevarlos a la cocina como lo había pensado, y le lanzó una mirada curiosa y confundida a Rick Hunter.

– ¿Qué cosa se acabó?

– Tu encierro, preciosa.

La extrañeza de Lisa se hizo más grande... y comenzó a preguntarse si había habido algo en la comida que acababan de almorzar que pusiera a Rick en ese ánimo tan raro.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– "Ciudad Monumento: la joya del Noroeste"... así la llaman estos malditos folletos de la Oficina de Turismo – murmuró Rick, aventando sobre la mesa algunos folletos que le habían dado en la base de la ciudad. – Te diré qué es lo que vamos a hacer, amor... vamos a montarnos en nuestro autito y daremos unas vueltas por la ciudad para conocerla, ¿te parece bien?

– Rick, no sé si deberíamos...

El piloto frunció el ceño; ya sostenía en sus manos las llaves del automóvil de ambos, y no iba a dejarse detener en su empresa por los reparos que le pusiera aquella mujer... sin importar cuánto la amara. No había amor que resistiera tantos días de sentarse en ese departamento a compartir penas... en el pecho de Rick latía la urgencia por cambiar de aires, por conocer algo más de ese mundo que desde entonces sería el de ambos, y por sobre todas las cosas, de sacar a Lisa del encierro y soledad de aquel lúgubre departamento.

– ¿No sabes qué? Lisa, somos refugiados, no prisioneros.

Esa frase hizo que Lisa dejara escapar una breve risa, pero lejos de detener la pose determinada que Rick estaba poniendo, la risa de Lisa Hayes sólo reforzó la voluntad del joven piloto de combate, quien se sintió obligado a explicarse aún más.

– Pudimos sacar nuestro carrito de la ciudad y hace mucho que no paseamos en él... además, necesitas un cambio de aire antes de que te vuelvas completamente loca.

Lisa fusiló a Rick con la mirada, pero el piloto no se dio por aludido; antes bien, el joven hizo una exagerada recorrida visual de todo el departamento, ignorando específicamente a Lisa hasta que acabó con su recorrido y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con su más trabajada cara de inocencia.

– No me mires así, el departamento es prestado, amor.

– Hunter, si fueras cualquier otro hombre...

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la amenaza, Rick ya la había tomado de las manos y la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

– Pero no lo soy, yo soy sólo el amor de tu vida.

– Y un bocón...

La mejor manera que Rick Hunter encontró para callar a su dulce pero terrible novia fue avanzando hacia ella, cortarle todas las vías de escape, y taparle la boca con un beso tan rápido y feroz que ella no tuvo tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse enloquecer por él y poner sus manos tras la espalda de Rick, para abrazarse a él y no darle siquiera la menor chance de escapar.

No que Rick quisiera hacerlo... antes al contrario, no sólo no se escapó sino que hizo más intenso el beso e incluso se permitió darle la razón a su novia cuando el beso entre ambos ya no pudo ser sostenido ni un segundo más.

– Eso sí... – murmuró Rick, levantando luego las llaves del automóvil para que Lisa pudiera verlas. – ¿Lista?

En los ojos de Lisa Hayes asomó un destello de diversión que se contagió a su sonrisa, y que encandiló al piloto tanto como su voz lo puso en las nubes.

– Siempre.

– Bueno... Ciudad Monumento, lista o no... aquí vamos.

Dicho eso, Rick abrió la puerta del departamento y así la mantuvo hasta que Lisa salió del lugar.

Muy poco tiempo después, ya estaban Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes montados dentro de su automóvil Fiat, que había sobrevivido prácticamente sin daños a la destrucción de Nueva Macross: uno de los pocos hechos por los que Rick y Lisa podían sentirse genuinamente aliviados luego de la devastación de su ciudad. Después de acostumbrarse una vez más al manejo del automóvil, ya que habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que pudo conducir, Rick arrancó el vehículo y comenzó así lo que él esperaba que fuera no sólo un viaje de descubrimiento de lo que era Ciudad Monumento, sino también una muy necesaria refrescada para Lisa y para él también.

Al estar más habituado a las calles de Nueva Macross, Rick tardó un buen rato en encontrar su camino para moverse por Ciudad Monumental, lo que le valió una interminable seguidilla de chistes de parte de Lisa acerca de sus habilidades de navegación y su obstinación en no pedir ayuda a nadie en la calle. Rick tuvo, eso sí, una buena oportunidad de devolverle favores cuando la propia Lisa se quedó perpleja durante varios minutos frente al mapa de calles de Ciudad Monumento, sin poder ubicarse en el plano.

Al margen de esas bromas, tanto Rick como Lisa aprovechaban la ocasión para relajarse un poco y dejar atrás, aunque fuera sólo por unos preciosos minutos, la tristeza de aquel departamento prestado que ahora servía como su hogar... y mientras lo hacían, los dos iban descubriendo todo lo que podían sobre Ciudad Monumento.

La gran urbe no había nacido como una nueva fundación de alguna ciudad devastada por el Holocausto, sino que era una ciudad completamente nueva que pretendía ser, en opinión de sus fundadores y diseñadores, el símbolo del nuevo mundo surgido de las cenizas de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Iba a ser una ciudad del futuro, pensada para la nueva era que estaba naciendo, y no para la nostalgia del mundo que había perecido casi tres años antes.

Y por lo que Rick y Lisa podían ver, los diseñadores de la ciudad se habían tomado muy en serio lo de "Monumento".

Imponentes autopistas que cruzaban distintos sectores de la ciudad derivaban buena parte del tránsito urbano, confluyendo en bien organizados distribuidores en las áreas céntricas y periféricas. Anchas avenidas servían como arterias para el libre movimiento en las áreas del centro de la ciudad, desagotando las calles para que sólo se movieran por ellas los automóviles más pequeños y maniobrables. De tanto en tanto, el paisaje urbano se veía atemperado por plazas y parques públicos amplios y bien cuidados, en donde los monumenteños podían tomarse un buen respiro en medio del trajín cotidiano.

Los edificios públicos del gobierno regional de Monumento parecían haber sido hechos para rivalizar (en menor escala y medida, por supuesto) con obras clásicas como el antiguo Capitolio, mientras que tanto en el distrito de negocios de la ciudad como en los barrios residenciales más vanguardistas, gigantescos rascacielos de diseños que iban entre lo clásico y lo futurista se alzaban hacia las nubes, hasta incluso rivalizar con las montañas que encerraban a la ciudad como si fueran su propia barrera defensiva.

Incluso Rick y Lisa debieron admitir, a regañadientes, que Ciudad Monumento no tenía nada que envidiarle a su querida Nueva Macross, y que tal vez pudiera cumplir bien con el papel de nueva capital del GTU, si es que los rumores probaban ser ciertos... aunque ninguno de los dos dejaba de notar que a Monumento quizás le faltaba algo del colorido y espíritu que la difunta capital había tenido en todo momento, comparado con el aspecto severo y funcional que presentaba la moderna ciudad.

En su paseo, Rick y Lisa no dejaron rincón del centro de Monumento por explorar desde la comodidad de su automóvil, tomando cada uno notas mentales sobre qué lugares visitar cuando tuvieran un poco más de tiempo y comodidad para hacerlo... y en la lista de Lisa, aparecía en un lugar de altísima prioridad el enorme Centro Comercial Paseo Monumental, sin importar lo que Rick pudiera berrear al respecto.

Las horas de la tarde pasaron volando para los dos jóvenes, con lo interesados que estaban en el paseo y en hacerse rabiar mutuamente... al punto que ya estaba cayendo el sol para el momento en que los dos volvieron a poner pie en su departamento prestado. Una vez allí, Lisa se abalanzó sobre el sofá como si acabara de quemar los últimos vapores del día, y así lo proclamó a viva voz:

– ¡Estoy muerta!

– Pero al menos conocimos la ciudad... – observó Rick, que ya estaba metiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo que calmara su hambre.

Mientras tanto, Lisa Hayes cerraba los ojos y se permitía una exhalación de muy necesario reposo, a la vez que relajaba todos los miembros de su cuerpo como si acabara de correr una maratón.

– Eso es cierto... ahhhh...

Antes de lo que ella se esperaba, Rick se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a masajearle los hombros como pudo, sin privarse de hacer el típico comentario pensado para picar la cresta de su prometida.

– ¿Descansando, Hayes?

Lisa asintió torpemente y contestó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

– Si me tienen de licencia extendida, lo menos que puedo hacer es tomarlas por vacaciones...

– Totalmente de acuerdo.

Luego de reír un poco y de dejarse masajear por su piloto, que la estaba llevando a reinos de placer que la volvían progresivamente loca, Lisa encontró la suficiente fuerza como para volver a la realidad y hacerle una pregunta fundamental a su piloto.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las 1950 horas... – contestó él, mirando el reloj colgado de la pared del departamento.

Rick pudo sentir cómo Lisa se desmoronaba bajo sus manos, como si con sólo escuchar la hora, todo el cansancio que él había estado quitándole con tanto esfuerzo hubiera vuelto a ella... pero eso no molestó al piloto, ya que sólo le daba la oportunidad de volver a prodigar todas las atenciones en su novia.

Y mientras Rick masajeaba los hombros y el cuello de Lisa, se regocijaba de comprobar que ella estaba relajada y tranquila... quizás no era como para decir que ya estaba libre de todo el dolor acumulado tras la destrucción de Nueva Macross, pero al menos estaban progresando en el sentido correcto.

Como si ella hubiera querido confirmar las esperanzas de Rick, Lisa ronroneó de placer tras una pasada de las manos de Rick, derritiendo el corazón del joven piloto de combate.

Pero había algo más que preocupaba a Rick... algo que no podía dejar pasar ni por un segundo, no importaba si Lisa lo mataba por eso.

– Hora de pensar en comer – murmuró Rick como al pasar, besando el cuello de su novia antes de hacer la pregunta del millón. – ¿Tienes alguna idea?

– Ninguna – le contestó Lisa sin mucho pensarlo. – Y no sé tú, pero ya estoy cansada de la insta-pizza.

– Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto... pero yo también.

Lisa se incorporó y giró para enfrentar a Rick, poniendo a su prometido frente a la mirada más inquisitiva de sus ojos verdes.

– ¿Y qué vamos a comer, piloto?

– No lo sé – respondió Rick con total honestidad, motivando con eso a que Lisa le clavara juguetonamente un dedo en el pecho y le dijera con tono de falsa réplica:

– Rick, si vamos a casarnos, más vale que empecemos a pensar las cosas por adelantado...

El piloto hizo un puchero y trató de conmover a Lisa apelando a su mejor actuación de triste y desahuciado.

– Lisa, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme e ir hasta la heladera.

– ¿No lo harías por mí?

– No sé...

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio la espalda a Rick, agregando después como lamento:

– Ni modo... tendré que buscar a otro hombre para casarme.

– ¡Hayes! – protestó él, sin que por eso Lisa cambiara de tono o de postura.

– Si no quieres hacerte cargo, Rick... afronta las consecuencias.

– ¿Ah sí? – la desafió su prometido. – Entonces tú tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de no casarte conmigo.

– Nombra una.

Al principio, Rick se congeló ante ese desafío... se le hacía muy difícil pensar coherentemente cuando tenía esos ojos que él adoraba clavados en los suyos, mirándolo dentro de su propia alma... esa mirada que lo incendiaba a cada momento y que le confirmaba una y otra vez que ella lo conocía mejor que lo que él mismo se conocía.

No importaba si ella estaba de buen humor o con ánimo para matar a cualquier desprevenido; no había forma en el Universo de que él pudiera resistirse a su mirada...

Pero esta era una discusión que él tenía que ganar a como diera lugar. La derrota no era una alternativa.

En secreto, Rick se sentía henchido de felicidad de ver a Lisa nuevamente dispuesta a llevarse al mundo por delante; en público, por supuesto, no podía sino fruncir el ceño y fusilarla con la mirada.

– ¿Quieres que te nombre una? – replicó él. – Pues te pierdes la boda maravillosa que tenía pensado para los dos... ahí tienes.

De labios de Lisa sólo salió una palabra.

– Descríbela.

El piloto tragó saliva... si bien había estado pensando en la boda durante meses (mucho antes de siquiera proponerle matrimonio a Lisa), era la primera vez que se veía obligado a presentar todos sus planes ante su prometida. Sin embargo, Rick Hunter no iba a achicarse ante aquel desafío, y su mente rápidamente trabajó para encontrar

Fue admirable que Rick llegara a una respuesta coherente con tan poco tiempo para prepararla, y para peor, con la presión de tener a su prometida observándolo.

– Bueno... la capilla sería la más hermosa que pudiera encontrar... no aceptaría menos que eso – comenzó a contestar Rick, salvándose del fuego con esa respuesta. – Decorada con flores y guirnaldas a lo largo del corredor... y si hiciera falta algo más, ya la tendríamos a Dana para repartir flores por doquier...

– Tonto – respondió ella entre risas. – Sigue.

– Guardia de honor a la entrada y salida para que crucen las espadas a nuestro paso... mis muchachos del Skull de un lado, algunos de tus payasos de la flota frente a ellos... yo estaría esperándote en el altar con mi uniforme---

– Tu uniforme de gala, supongo.

– ¡Lisa!

– Olvídalo, piloto... – lo calló ella, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier protesta. – Esta es una ocasión seria, ni se te ocurra pensar que podrás ir con tu traje de vuelo o con el uniforme diario. Esto es para el uniforme de gala, señor.

– ¡Pero, Lisa! – continuó protestando Rick, lo que hizo que Lisa suspirara y se resignara a escuchar la queja.

– ¿"Pero, Lisa" qué?

– Quedo ridículo con esas charreteras... – confesó avergonzado el piloto.

Grande fue la cara de asombro de Rick cuando a ese comentario suyo le siguió una sonora risotada de parte de Lisa... quien después se acercó a él, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y le dio un sorpresivo beso que dejó al joven bastante incapaz de permanecer de pie... lo que lo hizo estar agradecido de hallarse sentado en aquel momento.

– Te verás impactante, pilotito – le aseguró ella con ternura.

– No tanto como tú...

Los ojos de Lisa brillaron.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – le aseguró él. – Ya te veo con un vestido blanco que va a dejar a todas con la boca abierta... bah, a todas y a mí también...

Lisa le dio un codazo juguetón al piloto, y éste se lo devolvió al instante mientras continuaba describiendo la escena.

– Estás entrando a la capilla... todas las cámaras te están filmando o sacando fotos... todos los hombres se mueren de envidia de mí---

– ¡Egomaníaco!

– ¡Hey, tú te casas conmigo! – se defendió Rick. – ¿No puedo sentirme orgulloso?

– Termina la escena – ordenó Lisa, dándole una última mirada precautoria a su novio.

– Estás caminando por el pasillo... estás sonriente y hermosa... y vas del brazo del alm---

Rick se detuvo al instante, consciente de haber empezado aquella frase sin siquiera pensar en lo que iba a decir, y miró con súbito temor a su novia. Tan natural le había parecido imaginarse que Henry Gloval iba a entregar a Lisa en el altar, que ni siquiera llegó a pensar en que eso jamás podría ser.

Y por eso, Rick Hunter se sintió como el más majestuoso de los imbéciles... y por eso mismo, temió enfrentarse a una Lisa Hayes cuyos dolores habían resurgido después de todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlos desvanecer...

Cuando Rick por fin tuvo la fuerza de espíritu para mirar a su novia, el alma se le fue a los pies.

La mirada de Lisa había vuelto a ser triste y caída, y la sonrisa que durante todo el día había iluminado su rostro ya no existía, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de completo dolor. Como si las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado, Lisa se dejó caer en brazos de Rick, quien no perdió tiempo en abrazarla y besarle la cabeza... mientras su corazón se partía al escuchar indicios de sollozos en la voz de su prometida... de la mujer a la que amaba tanto que se había comprometido a pasar toda su vida junto a ella.

– No puedo creer que ya no estén más... – murmuró Lisa con una voz tan tenue y dolida que a Rick se le hizo difícil no llorar. – Claudia, el almirante...

– Amor...

– Yo... no sé qué haré... después de todo esto, no sé qué voy a hacer, Rick... tanta gente...

Determinado a sacar a su novia del dolor, Rick la ayudó a ponerse a la misma altura que él, hasta que sus ojos y los de ella estuvieron enfrentados.

– Lisa... creo que todos ellos hubieran querido que siguieras adelante con tu vida...

– Pero---

– Pero nada, amor... pasó lo que pasó, pero no puedes dejar que tu vida se hunda...

La mirada triste de Lisa destrozó a Rick. ¿Cómo convencerla de no dejar que su vida se hundiera cuando ella parecía resuelta a dejarse hundir?

– Además, Lisa... todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no es así?

Lenta pero decididamente, la tristeza en el rostro de Lisa cedió paso a una tímida e incipiente sonrisa... y bien pronto, Rick pudo sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque había logrado sacar a la mujer a la que amaba del dolor profundo en el que había caído.

– Todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro – repitió Lisa mientras abrazaba a Rick y le daba un largo y reconfortante beso en los labios.

– Y eso ya es demasiado para este mundo – se ufanó él, sin importarle la retribución en forma de golpes que ella le dio... pero que vino aderezada con sonrisas.

Risas y golpes fingidos al margen, los dos jóvenes pudieron coincidir en una única cosa que los ayudó a sobrellevar el resto del día con algo más de fuerzas.

Que estando los dos juntos, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles de enfrentar.

Tal vez aquel día no vio el fin del dolor que todavía nublaba los corazones de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes a consecuencia de la pérdida de tantos amigos y camaradas... pero sí terminó de una manera que les permitió a los dos pensar en que aún había posibilidades para los dos.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, que juntos lo podrían superar todo.

***********************************************************

Hacía menos de treinta horas que el mundo de Svetlana Gorbunova, ya de por sí convulsionado hasta lo indecible tras los eventos de los pasados días, había dado un nuevo y copernicano giro que la ponía en un camino tan impredecible como peligroso.

Al igual que a la práctica totalidad de los residentes civiles y militares de Nueva Macross, el ataque final de Khyron la había tomado completamente por sorpresa mientras se preparaba para abandonar su departamento en el centro de la ciudad para concurrir al Ministerio de Defensa. Al tiempo que las primeras explosiones rugían en la asediada capital de la Tierra Unida, un contingente de seguridad del GTU se ocupó de escoltar a la ministra de Defensa al búnker subterráneo a donde habían sido llevados los demás miembros del Gabinete.

Allí, en compañía de sus colegas, en teoría las personas más poderosas del mundo, Svetlana Gorbunova había observado con terror que alternaba con breves ratos de esperanza el brutal combate final entre el SDF-1 y los Zentraedi. Desde el refugio del GTU a dos kilómetros bajo tierra, Gorbunova contempló con horror los momentos finales de la nave que había salvado a la civilización humana... y la muerte de los hombres y mujeres que la habían conducido durante la espantosa guerra contra los Zentraedi.

Superado el pánico inicial, el Primer Ministro y el Gabinete se dispusieron a poner un poco de control en la situación. Desde la sala de juntas en el bunker del GTU, se expidieron las órdenes que nombraban oficialmente al teniente general Maistroff como nuevo Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, cargo que había ocupado de hecho desde el momento mismo del ataque, así como las primeras directivas para el auxilio y evacuación de la población civil de Nueva Macross, y las primeras órdenes para un contraataque contra los reductos renegados en América del Sur, de donde ya se sabía que había partido la demoledora ofensiva final del demente Khyron.

Una vez que el panorama se tranquilizó lo suficiente, el gabinete del GTU fue evacuado vía helicópteros, y en medio de la más estricta vigilancia militar a Ciudad Monumento, a donde ya se había trasladado a la totalidad del Senado de la Tierra Unida, con miras a convertir a la pujante y vigorosa ciudad autónoma en la capital provisional de la Tierra.

Los primeros días del GTU como "invitado" de Ciudad Monumento fueron consumidos por la vorágine de un mundo en pleno caos. Gorbunova tenía grandes dificultades para ubicar correctamente en el tiempo todas las decisiones, juntas, conferencias, informes y órdenes que se habían sucedido desde el momento en que se le asignaron oficinas temporarias en el edificio de la Legislatura de Ciudad Monumento. Había sido virtualmente imposible mantener la calma en aquellos días tempestuosos de rumores febriles, noticias desastrosas, caos generalizado y terror imperante... habían sido días de sueño escaso e intranquilo, de jornadas de trabajo que transitaban de la noche a la mañana y de vuelta a la noche sin pausa...

Habían sido los peores días.

Pero ninguno de esos días se comparaba con lo que había ocurrido el día anterior... nada podía compararse con el vendaval de emociones y terrores que se adueñó de Svetlana Gorbunova desde el momento en que, atendiendo a un pedido que le había sido hecho, había entrado a la oficina del Primer Ministro Pelletier para discutir algo que él no quiso revelarle con anterioridad... sólo para salir de aquella reunión de quince minutos en un estado de pánico y estupefacción apenas contenido tras un autocontrol cada vez más frágil.

Luego de aquella junta, Gorbunova caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo y rehusó ser acompañada por los omnipresentes guardias del GTU en su camino hacia el baño de mujeres más cercano... en donde su cuerpo finalmente terminó por pasarle factura de toda la locura de los pasados días, haciendo que ella colapsara y perdiera el control de su estómago en el primer toilette al que pudo acceder.

Ella había rechazado la oferta de ayuda que le hicieron entonces sus guardias, asegurándoles contra todo sentido común que ella estaba bien y sin problemas. No se trató de una cuestión de orgullo o dignidad.

La simple verdad era que nadie, ni siquiera su equipo de seguridad, podía ver a la Primera Ministra provisional del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida vomitando sobre un inodoro.

El anuncio oficial se hizo a toda la Tierra tres horas después desde la sala de prensa de la Legislatura de Ciudad Monumento, con muy poca preparación y bastante improvisación.

Ella permaneció de pie junto a Marcel Pelletier mientras él explicaba a la población de la Tierra que ya no se sentía en condiciones de continuar liderando el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, a la luz de los eventos cataclísmicos que habían acaecido en Nueva Macross en los pasados días. Ella se había quedado en silencio mientras el saliente Primer Ministro trataba de hacerle entender a un planeta aterrado y confundido que el GTU necesitaba un liderazgo más adecuado a la situación de crisis que estaba viviendo el mundo... que era necesario un cambio en el Gobierno que permitiera un manejo decisivo de la insurrección Zentraedi.

Y con eso en mente, Pelletier había presentado a Gorbunova ante todo el mundo como la persona a la que él había elegido para sustituirlo como máximo dirigente del GTU, concluyendo con un pedido encarecido al Senado de la Tierra Unida para que prestara su confianza a su sucesora, al igual que le pidió a la Humanidad que apoyara a la nueva Primera Ministra en los duros tiempos que se avecinaban.

Desde entonces, los tiempos se apresuraron y la vorágine volvió a adueñarse de la vida de Svetlana Gorbunova: reuniones con los principales miembros del Gabinete, informes de emergencia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, entrega de sus propios códigos de seguridad (temporales por cierto)... e infinidad de otras cosas.

Con admirable rapidez, el Senado se autoconvocó para mantener al día siguiente una sesión de emergencia, en la que se discutiría otorgar su asentimiento y confianza al gobierno interino de Gorbunova, o en caso contrario, tratar de designar a un nuevo Primer Ministro y un nuevo Gabinete.

En el presente, sin embargo, todavía faltaban tres horas para que el Senado de la Tierra Unida debatiera el futuro inmediato del GTU, y Gorbunova ya tenía resuelta la manera en la que pasaría la espera.

Lo último que la Primera Ministra interina del GTU necesitó antes de trasponer la puerta que se levantaba frente a ella fue una profunda inhalación y una silenciosa plegaria a un Dios a quien ella tal vez no hubiera prestado toda la atención que debió... pero al que necesitaba más que nunca.

Los dos guardias apostados junto a la puerta se cuadraron ante Gorbunova. Uno de ellos ofreció abrir la puerta de la sala, pero ella se negó cortésmente, prefiriendo dar aquel paso definitivo por su cuenta y sin ayuda. Los guardias lo comprendieron perfectamente, y se mantuvieron firmes mientras la Primera Ministra entraba a la sala en donde todo el Gabinete del GTU estaba esperando a que comenzara la primera reunión de ministros de la nueva administración.

– Buenas tardes – dijo Gorbunova al tiempo que todos los ministros del GTU la recibían levantándose de sus asientos, lo que hizo que ella pidiera un rápido favor. – No se pongan de pie.

Los ministros del GTU acataron a regañadientes el pedido, y se quedaron mirando a Gorbunova con emociones indescifrables. Hasta el día anterior, ella había sido una de ellos: una colega, una compañera ministra, una aliada ocasional y una rival potencial, pero ahora...

Ahora ella era la Primera Ministra. De ella vendrían ahora las decisiones... a ella le correspondía ahora sentarse en el sillón más difícil del planeta.

Pero si Gorbunova sentía temor o inquietud, su rostro pétreo no lo demostraba... sólo su voz, inusualmente frágil, traicionó sus emociones ante los ministros de la Tierra Unida.

– Quería tener una reunión con ustedes antes de... antes de la sesión.

Ninguno de los ministros dijo nada, no por falta de respeto sino por simple colapso: en todos ellos estaba presente la misma inquietud, la misma sensación de colapso y derrota que se había apoderado del mundo en las postrimerías de la destrucción del SDF-1 y de Nueva Macross.

Gorbunova lo podía notar. Estaba al frente de un gabinete de hombres y mujeres derrotados por la demencia de los tiempos que vivían. Personas derrotadas no por un enemigo, sino por sí mismos.

Sin decir una palabra a nadie, la Primera Ministra comprendió que el camino para salir del marasmo no comenzaría con alguna genial decisión de política o una acción militar fulminante, sino con algo más sencillo. Como convencer a una sala llena de personas abatidas que existía una salida.

– En las últimas 24 horas, todas las personas sentadas alrededor de esta mesa han presentado ante mí la renuncia a los cargos que ocupan – reveló Gorbunova ante las miradas avergonzadas de todos los demás ministros, cuyos rostros ella recorrió con la mirada. – Algunos porque no se sienten capaces de seguir adelante en estos momentos y creen que no cumplirían con lo que la hora exige de ellos... otros porque desean dejarme "las manos libres" para armar una administración con sello propio que pueda presentar al Senado con miras al voto de confirmación.

La vergüenza de algunos ministros se confundió con la tensión de los demás mientras aguardaban a que Gorbunova dijera lo que todos ellos querían saber pero se rehusaban a preguntar.

Por su parte, la flamante Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida se tomó su tiempo para seguir hablando... y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con un tono que no daba el menor espacio para la duda o el debate.

– Mi decisión inicial ha sido rechazar todas y cada una de las renuncias.

Sólo entonces, en todos los ministros surgió el impulso de protestar, de decir algo, de objetar la voluntad de su nueva Primera Ministra, pero ella se ocupó de acabar con esos impulsos con un simple movimiento de su mano, con el que los llamó a mantener la calma sólo un rato más.

– Sin embargo, comprendo perfectamente las distintas razones que han argumentado para fundamentar sus renuncias, y es por eso que en los últimos días me he tomado el trabajo de hablar con todos ustedes... a algunos he podido convencerlos de permanecer en el cargo para garantizar una mínima continuidad en el Gobierno... otros me han expresado que su voluntad de renunciar es indeclinable, y sólo permanecerán el tiempo necesario para facilitar la transición a sus reemplazantes.

Esas frases calmaron los ánimos alterados de los ministros del GTU, al punto de que muchos de ellos se permitieron los primeros gestos de tranquilidad y relajación desde que la junta comenzó.

– Respetaré la voluntad de cada uno de ustedes – anunció por fin Gorbunova, lamentándose de decir eso sin dejar de estar convencida de que era lo correcto. – Para los que se van, sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y por la colaboración inestimable que harán en beneficio de la transición a la nueva administración. Para los que se quedan, les agradezco profundamente su abnegación en este momento tan complicado.

Algunos de los ministros, los que se sintieron aludidos por la primera parte de la frase, apenas reaccionaron con una sonrisa de compromiso; los otros reaccionaron a la declaración de Gorbunova con agradecimiento interior y preocupación exterior.

– No creo tener que recordarles la magnitud del desafío al que nos enfrentamos – advirtió la Primera Ministra, que estaba decidida a dar todos los golpes que fueran necesarios en aquella junta. – La ciudad de Nueva Macross deberá ser completamente abandonada, obligándonos a buscar una nueva capital para el GTU y un nuevo cuartel general para nuestras Fuerzas. Hay cientos de miles de personas desamparadas y refugiadas, que lo han perdido todo a causa de Khyron... y hay millones de personas que están con temor a futuros ataques.

No se escuchaba ni el vuelo de un mosquito mientras la Primera Ministra seguía delineando la catastrófica situación en la que se hallaban... ninguno hubiera podido decir nada que tuviera sentido en un momento como aquel.

– Nuestro Gobierno está paralizado y sumido en una transición peligrosa y difícil, nuestras Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida han quedado virtualmente descabezadas tras la destrucción del SDF-1... los Zentraedi están en rebelión abierta en Sudamérica y África, y están recurriendo a la violencia y al terrorismo urbano en otras regiones. Y las naciones independientes y facciones disidentes se están tornando más intransigentes y osadas en sus desafíos.

Para rematar, la Primera Ministra del GTU se permitió una sonrisa antes de lanzar el golpe final.

– No son tiempos fáciles, señoras y señores, pero seamos honestos... ¿cuándo lo han sido?

Eso consiguió arrancar unas débiles risas a los cansados ministros del GTU sentados en torno a la mesa, sin que ellos imaginaran que Gorbunova había tomado eso como un enorme triunfo que le permitía encarar mejor la siguiente etapa de la reunión.

Cuando la Primera Ministra volvió a hablar, podía notarse en su voz el primer atisbo de optimismo... era poco, pero era un cambio más que bienvenido.

– La carga que tenemos ante nosotros es dura y compleja, pero estoy absolutamente convencida en mi fuero íntimo de que no existe mejor equipo de hombres y mujeres para lidiar con ella que ustedes. Sé que vamos a salir adelante y que podremos levantarnos de este mal momento.

Otra vez asomaron las sonrisas en los rostros del Gabinete.

– Naturalmente, por lo que les he expuesto anteriormente, habrá cambios – advirtió entonces Gorbunova a los cansados miembros de su Gabinete de Ministros. – Muchas caras que hoy tengo frente a mí irán siendo reemplazadas por otras... y este proceso empezará hoy. Conmigo.

De pronto, el gabinete reaccionó como si acabaran de echarle un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Qué diablos tenía en mente la Primera Ministra? En un momento como ese, el cuchicheo entre los altos funcionarios fue completamente inevitable... muchos de ellos estaban sintiendo que la locura volvía a reinar en el mundo. A pesar de la confusión, los ministros del GTU no tenían otra alternativa más que esperar a ver con qué les iba a salir Gorbunova en ese momento.

En efecto... sólo tuvieron que escuchar la siguiente frase para poder tranquilizarse.

– Dada mi reciente... reasignación, ha sido necesario encontrar a alguien que me reemplace al frente del Ministerio de Defensa.

El sonido de un teléfono interno interrumpió a Gorbunova, quien no perdió tiempo en atender la llamada. Mientras escuchaba lo que su interlocutor tenía para decirle, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en su rostro.

– Excelente... justo a tiempo – murmuró para sí la Primera Ministra, para darle luego una instrucción a su interlocutor. – Hágalo pasar, justamente estábamos hablando de él.

Entonces, la puerta de doble hoja de la sala de reuniones se abrió, llamando la atención de todo el gabinete de la Tierra Unida justo para ver cómo entraba a la sala un hombre canoso de unos sesenta años, vestido con un traje de negocios que no parecía quedarle del todo bien, como si hubiera estado más acostumbrado a portar un uniforme militar.

– Muy buenas tardes, general – saludó Gorbunova al hombre, quien le respondió con cortesía.

– Muy buenos días para usted, Primera Ministra.

Con movimientos precisos pero relajados, el recién llegado tomó asiento junto a la Primera Ministra y la saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza, el cual repitió para el resto de los presentes. Éstos, por su parte, aguardaban con impaciencia apenas contenida a que Gorbunova explicara qué estaba pasando... y la Primera Ministra no se hizo rogar al respecto.

– Algunos de ustedes ya conocen al teniente general Daniel Martin – presentó Gorbunova al hombre sentado a su derecha, quien recibió la presentación con cierta vergüenza. – A lo largo de treinta años de carrera militar, el general Martin se ha destacado como un profesional de primera línea y ha sido uno de los principales impulsores de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en su período formativo. Aún cuando ha abandonado el servicio activo hace años, el general Martin ha puesto sus capacidades a disposición de la Tierra Unida para lo que fuera necesario, y estas capacidades han sido invaluables para formar y organizar al Ministerio de Defensa durante la restauración del GTU... y es por eso que creo que no existe persona más capacitada en el mundo en este momento para hacerse cargo de la cartera de Defensa.

Luego de un rato de silencio más que incómodo, en el que los ministros del GTU evaluaron silenciosamente al más nuevo integrante del Gabinete, la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida se volvió hacia el general Martin y le tendió la mano.

– Muchas gracias por aceptar mi pedido y bienvenido al gabinete, general.

– Gracias, Primera Ministra – respondió el recién designado ministro de Defensa, estrechando la mano que Gorbunova le ofrecía. – Espero poder servir a este Gobierno con lo mejor de mí.

– Confío en que lo hará, ministro Martin.

Los ministros del GTU, al ver aquella escena, se enfrentaron a dos posibles conclusiones: o el general Martin era un hombre excepcionalmente valiente y seguro de sí mismo para aceptar el ministerio de Defensa en ese momento convulsionado, o lo animaba un anhelo suicida sin remedio.

A falta de respuestas, cada uno de los presentes debió elegir la que más prefería, y era preferible para los ministros del GTU creer en la valentía que en el suicidio.

Sólo entonces la tensión desapareció de la sala de juntas y los primeros aplausos se hicieron oír, primero de manera nerviosa y luego más tronante, celebrando la designación del nuevo funcionario, quien tomó el gesto con la humildad y reserva de una persona que no se sentía cómoda con la atención.

– Señoras y señores, el mundo entero nos contempla – disparó Gorbunova a sus colaboradores más cercanos, quienes tomaron aquella frase como un llamado de advertencia que los calmó en sus aplausos y algarabía. – En tres horas, todos nosotros compareceremos ante el Senado para explicarle a los legisladores y a todos los ciudadanos de la Tierra Unida por qué deben confiar en nosotros para conducir a la Tierra en este momento para salir adelante, y para ponerle un alto definitivo a esta rebelión demencial.

Había algo nuevo en el rostro de los ministros del GTU... había decisión y resolución, se esfumaba el espíritu de derrota, se sentía algo nuevo en el aire. El clima de abatimiento y colapso que imperaba todavía estaba presente, pero cada vez estaba más difuso en algo que parecía ser... optimismo.

Gorbunova se obligó a tener paciencia y mesura: hablar de optimismo en momentos como aquellos era pecar de demasiada inocencia. Todavía faltaba mucho por hacer... y la sesión del Senado era sólo el comienzo, aunque era un comienzo para el que había que prepararse desde aquel momento. Conseguir el voto de confianza del Senado de la Tierra Unida iba a ser algo duro, y lo mejor sería poner al Gabinete ante la dureza de los hechos.

– En tres horas, señoras y señores, vamos a pedirle a ciento cincuenta senadores que nos confirmen como la nueva administración del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... pero le pediremos a seiscientos millones de personas que nos den un voto de confianza. Hagámonos dignos y merecedores de esa confianza desde ahora.

Enfrentada a un grupo de ministros que estaban cayendo en la cuenta de la realidad una vez más, aunque de mucho mejor ánimo, Svetlana Gorbunova, Primera Ministra provisional del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, juntó aire en sus pulmones al tiempo que se sentía por primera vez lista para encarar los desafíos que se acumulaban en los días futuros. En ese momento, la nueva líder del GTU notó algo curioso y alentador.

A través de la ventana, el día parecía haberse despejado notablemente. Quizás no fuera mucho o tal vez fuera sólo una percepción, pero parecía como que las cosas empezaban a encaminarse hacia algo mejor... aunque en el estado desastroso en el que estaba todo, "algo mejor" era un término demasiado amplio y abarcativo.

Por el momento, pensó Svetlana Gorbunova, ella se daba por bien servida con conseguir la confianza del Senado: demasiadas ideas estaban apareciendo en su mente en ese momento como para dejarlas en la nada por perder el cargo de Primera Ministra.

El clima empezaba a mejorar... y había que aprovechar el impulso.

– Ahora, pongámonos a trabajar – resolvió la Primera Ministra ante el asentimiento del resto del Gabinete, que estaba listo para hacer lo que fuera. – Escucho sus ideas.

***********************************************************

– _Por favor, diga su nombre._

– _Licenciada Svetlana Alexievna Gorbunova._

– _Por favor, levante su mano derecha… Licenciada Svetlana Alexievna Gorbunova, ¿jura usted solemnemente desempeñar con lealtad y abnegación el cargo de Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, cumpliendo en todo lo que manden la Carta Constitutiva y las leyes de la Tierra Unida, respetándolas y haciéndolas respetar en cuanto de usted dependa, y sirviendo con todas sus fuerzas a los intereses de la humanidad?_

– _Lo juro, y si no cumpliera con mi juramento, que Dios y la Humanidad me lo reclamen._

– _Felicitaciones, señora Primera Ministra._

***********************************************************

"_Señores senadores, señores ministros y funcionarios públicos, señor Gobernador de la Región de Monumento y representantes de las autoridades regionales, señor alcalde de Ciudad Monumento, señores representantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y del Cuerpo Diplomático, conciudadanos todos."_

"_No puedo agradecer en conciencia el alto honor y la compleja responsabilidad que este Senado ha depositado en mi persona sin pedirles humildemente a todos ustedes, aquí en este recinto y a quienes siguen esta transmisión a través de los medios de comunicación, que me acompañen en un minuto de silencio y conmemoración en homenaje a los miles de valientes que entregaron su vida en defensa de la paz y de la seguridad mundial durante los eventos de la pasada semana en Nueva Macross."_

"_Gracias."_

"_Hace pocos días todos nosotros debimos presenciar una manifestación del mal. Un ataque criminal e insensato de quienes se hacen llamar "rebeldes Zentraedi" para disimular su naturaleza salvaje, emprendido contra blancos civiles, gubernamentales y militares en la ciudad de Nueva Macross que costó las vidas de once mil quinientas setenta y dos personas y dejó a la ciudad completamente en ruinas. Un ataque que hubiera causado más muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción de no ser por la abnegación y el sacrificio de miles de personas, civiles y militares, que ante la catástrofe reaccionaron sin dudarlo para salvar las vidas de sus conciudadanos y hermanos."_

"_En medio de las lágrimas derramadas por aquella jornada de sangre están las que se llorarán por la dotación del Equipo 55 del Departamento de Bomberos de Nueva Macross, quienes sin pensar ni por un instante en el costo horrendo de su decisión, entraron al Edificio Monaghan para rescatar a ciento cincuenta y dos personas atrapadas en los pisos superiores al momento del ataque, pereciendo en el esfuerzo diecisiete de sus veintitrés miembros cuando el edificio se derrumbó."_

"_Están también las que se llorarán por los agentes de la Comisaría 18 de la Policía Civil, quienes no vacilaron en adentrarse en las calles del distrito más golpeado por el ataque sanguinario de Khyron para asegurar la evacuación ordenada de los residentes civiles."_

"_Están también las que se llorarán por los médicos, enfermeros y personal asistencial del Hospital Santa Cecilia, quienes aún estando bajo fuego enemigo, sin electricidad y sin ninguna clase de garantía de seguridad, permanecieron en sus puestos para ayudar a los heridos que venían llegando, salvando así incontables vidas."_

"_Están también las que se llorarán por los oficiales y enlistados de la Compañía B del Batallón 54 de Fusileros del Ejército de la Tierra Unida, quienes mientras trataban de mantener la seguridad en el distrito de Rosemont, no dudaron en atraer sobre ellos el fuego de una partida de battlepods criminales, para así ayudar a la evacuación de un centro comunitario que había servido de refugio durante el ataque."_

"_Y están también las lágrimas de gratitud y memoria eterna que se derramarán por el almirante Henry Gloval y la tripulación y personal del SDF-1, quienes aún a sabiendas de las condiciones desfavorables en que se encontraba la heroica nave para entablar combate, la llevaron una vez más a los cielos para pelear en defensa de la Tierra y de sus hijos, ofrendando su vida para detener la locura asesina de Khyron y Azonia."_

"_Al igual que lo hizo durante su breve y gloriosa carrera, con su feroz destrucción el SDF-1 salvó a la Tierra de quedar a merced de dementes criminales enceguecidos por su sed de sangre y destrucción. Por este acto, la nave y los valientes que la tripulaban en ese aciago día quedarán por siempre inmortalizados en la memoria de un planeta eternamente agradecido."_

"_No existen palabras que puedan hacer justicia a tan noble sacrificio, o que puedan describir a la perfección la deuda de gratitud que tenemos para con estos valientes. Es por esto que, como mi primera medida de gobierno, solicito al Senado tenga a bien conferir póstumamente al personal militar caído en la Batalla de Nueva Macross la Cruz de Oro al Valor como reconocimiento y testimonio de su voluntad de dar la vida para que otros puedan vivir, cumpliendo así con las más nobles tradiciones del servicio militar. Para sus deudos y familiares, les solicito que aprueben un fondo asistencial para cubrir sus necesidades inmediatas en ausencia de sus familiares caídos en combate." _

"_Así mismo, propondré ante este Senado en los próximos días proyectos para honrar y condecorar adecuadamente al personal militar sobreviviente y a todos aquellos individuos que se hubieran destacado durante la batalla, de manera tal de poder reconocer sus acciones dentro de las posibilidades que tiene el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida a su disposición."_

"_Sin embargo y aún cuando la pérdida de tantos valientes nos conmueve y desgarra nuestros corazones, no es momento para detenernos en lágrimas, pues no es lo que quienes ofrendaron sus vidas por la causa de la paz y la seguridad hubieran deseado de aquellos que continuamos con vida. Es momento de seguir adelante, de avanzar en el camino de reconstrucción que todos juntos emprendimos hace ya casi tres años, luego de la jornada en que la Tierra estuvo a punto de ver el final de la vida."_

"_Los daños materiales han sido cuantiosos en las regiones afectadas por el ataque. Nuestros científicos estiman que los niveles de radiación en Nueva Macross y en las comarcas aledañas se tornarán lo bastante altos para convertir a la ciudad en un páramo inhabitable. Es por esto que solicito al Senado que apruebe un paquete de asistencia de treinta mil millones de créditos para la evacuación completa de la ciudad de Nueva Macross y de los pueblos en un radio de cien kilómetros de su centro, para la recuperación de todo lo que sea factible de recuperar en las ruinas de la ciudad, y para la reubicación de sus habitantes sobrevivientes en aquellas ciudades que estén dispuestas a albergarlos."_

"_De igual manera, la pérdida de Nueva Macross obliga al Gobierno y a nuestras Fuerzas a buscar una nueva ciudad para que sirva como capital de la Tierra Unida. Ante todo, deseo agradecer al gobernador Chalmers y al alcalde MacClelland por ofrecer su ciudad para que el Gobierno pueda operar desde ella, y tras consultarlo con él en repetidas reuniones, propongo a este Senado una ley para solicitar a la Legislatura de la Región de Monumento su asentimiento para declarar a Ciudad Monumento como la nueva capital de la Tierra Unida, con la consiguiente asignación de fondos para la construcción de nuevas instalaciones para todas las ramas del Gobierno y para las Fuerzas."_

"_Y después, conciudadanos míos, está la tarea de afrontar la ola insensata de violencia que nos azota."_

"_Khyron, Azonia y sus principales cómplices han muerto durante la batalla, pero todavía quedan en nuestro planeta cientos de criminales armados que siguen su prédica de odio y muerte y se esfuerzan por enlutar a un mundo que ya ha visto demasiada muerte y destrucción. Las correrías de estos asesinos llenan de pánico y horror nuestros corazones con la devastación y sufrimiento que provocan en numerosas regiones de nuestro planeta."_

"_Somos un pueblo pacífico, consagrado a la tarea de reconstruir nuestro mundo y ayudarlo a resurgir de las cenizas de la guerra. Somos una sociedad abierta, formada por aquellos que teniendo un abismo de muerte y resentimiento que nos separaba, decidimos tendernos la mano y esforzarnos para labrar un futuro mejor para nuestros hijos."_

"_Pero también somos decididos, valientes e impiadosos en la defensa de quienes amamos, y en la protección de lo que es nuestro. Aquellos que quisieron revivir el fuego de la guerra en nuestro planeta deberán por tanto enfrentarse a ese mismo fuego y someterse a las consecuencias de sus criminales e insensatas acciones."_

"_Por lo tanto y haciendo uso de los poderes a disposición de la administración en virtud del estado de emergencia que rige sobre los territorios de la Tierra Unida, anuncio oficialmente la realización de operaciones militares irrestrictas contra las organizaciones terroristas y beligerantes de los así llamados "renegados Zentraedi". Se cursarán las órdenes pertinentes al Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y a las agencias policiales, de Inteligencia y de seguridad de este Gobierno para que a la brevedad posible se pueda dar inicio a las operaciones necesarias para poner fin a esta rebelión criminal y salvaje en el menor tiempo posible."_

"_A quienes quieran estar de nuestro lado y trabajar para que definitivamente impere la paz en nuestro planeta, serán bienvenidos como hermanos y aliados. Quienes por otro lado insistan en avivar las llamas del odio y rendir culto a la muerte, en ese mismo fuego arderán como castigo por el sufrimiento que han traído. Mis palabras pueden sonar duras para muchos que me están escuchando, pero les aseguro que no merecen menos los que nos han llevado al abismo de un nuevo conflicto cuando aún lamentamos la catástrofe de la última guerra."_

"_No descansaremos ni un instante, ni tomaremos respiro en nuestros esfuerzos. Y tampoco claudicaremos ante las amenazas y extorsiones de los criminales a quienes enfrentamos, ni escucharemos a las voces derrotistas que nos pidan rendición ante la muerte y la violencia."_

"_No deseo quitar más tiempo con palabras cuando lo podemos emplear en hechos. He abusado demasiado de vuestra paciencia y anhelo empezar a trabajar para afrontar esta grande y terrible responsabilidad. Quiero agradecer una vez más al Senado por el voto de confianza que me otorgaron y deseo que sepan que tienen en mí y en los ministros del Gobierno la permanente voluntad de trabajar en lo que sea necesario para garantizar el futuro, la seguridad, la paz y la prosperidad de los pueblos de la Tierra Unida."_

"_Sigamos adelante juntos, porque el futuro nos está esperando a todos."_

"_Muchas gracias por su amable atención y que Dios los bendiga."_

***********************************************************

Lejos de Ciudad Monumento y la febril atmósfera de incertidumbre política que la invadía, un clima similar de inquietud y efervescencia se vivía en los bunkers excavados por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en las cercanías de la ciudad de Atlanta.

Aquella red de refugios y centros de comando sumergidos en la mismísima tierra de Georgia servían de cuartel general para el Comando Militar de América del Norte, el mando militar encargado de las operaciones de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en lo que alguna vez fueron los Estados Unidos, Canadá, México y los países de América Central y el Caribe. Los bunkers de Atlanta venían cumpliendo con esa función desde que la flota de Dolza convirtiera al Pentágono en detritos radioactivos, junto con el resto de la ciudad de Washington, y cumplían con su deber con una eficacia notable, aún en momentos de caos como aquel.

La destrucción de Nueva Macross había sido un golpe aún más duro para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que lo que había sido para el GTU. El SDF-1 había sido el cuartel general de toda la defensa de la Tierra, y la sede de los más encumbrados mandos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Desde la golpeada y ahora fenecida fortaleza espacial, se daban las órdenes y se tomaban las decisiones que involucraban a cada hombre y mujer de uniforme desde Kamchatka hasta Tierra del Fuego, y más allá.

Sus sistemas de comunicaciones habían mantenido en todo momento un control pleno sobre las actividades militares de la Tierra Unida y sobre el flujo de información vital para la defensa del renaciente planeta. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el SDF-1 había sido el símbolo más visible de la supervivencia de la raza humana. Era el símbolo de una victoria más noble y perdurable incluso que la que las armas terrestres habían obtenido ante Dolza: la nave espacial simbolizaba el espíritu de supervivencia y perseverancia de la Humanidad, un espíritu que había triunfado sobre el fuego, la muerte y la desesperación.

Con su llegada, aquella nave había unido a la fracturada y convulsionada raza humana en los años finales del siglo XX, y se había mantenido como emblema de esa raza durante los quince años que siguieron a su llegada.

Y por todo eso, la destrucción del SDF-1 había sido el equivalente de una decapitación para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

No sólo en lo simbólico: la muerte del almirante Henry Gloval en la batalla, aún siendo una muerte que terminaría de consolidar la leyenda labrada durante la guerra y la reconstrucción, privó a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida de su máximo conductor, de la única persona que había derrotado a un enemigo alienígena en combate. Y junto con Gloval, casi todo el Alto Mando militar había perdido la vida... dejando a cargo de unas fuerzas militares golpeadas, sangrantes y confundidas a los pocos oficiales del Consejo del Alto Mando que por ventura habían estado fuera de la ciudad en ese día de sangre y muerte.

En honor a la verdad, aquellos oficiales habían cumplido con su deber de manera admirable, dadas las circunstancias.

Desde su centro de mando provisional en la base militar de la cercana Ciudad Granite, el por entonces Jefe de Estado Mayor, teniente general Stanislav Maistroff, había conducido admirablemente las operaciones de limpieza y destrucción de los restos de la legión infernal de Khyron, pacificando en poco tiempo la región cercana a las ruinas de Nueva Macross, mientras que el brigadier general Winston Carruthers había dado con rapidez las órdenes necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de numerosas ciudades sudamericanas ante posibles ataques de los renegados, desde el cuartel divisional que visitaba en carácter de Jefe del Ejército. Y en órbita, a bordo del destructor _Yuri Gagarin_, el vicealmirante Randall Griffith había puesto a la flota espacial de la Tierra Unida en pie de guerra ante cualquier ataque proveniente del espacio.

La rapidez de acción de esos oficiales no había pasado inadvertida para los confundidos políticos del GTU refugiados en Ciudad Monumento; uno de los últimos actos oficiales de Marcel Pelletier como Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida fue la designación de Stanislav Maistroff como nuevo Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y su ascenso al rango de general.

A partir de ese momento, todo era responsabilidad de Maistroff... especialmente, la reconstrucción del máximo nivel de la conducción militar: el Consejo del Alto Mando, que había perdido a seis de sus nueve miembros en el fulminante ataque de Khyron.

Aquello, sin embargo, había tenido que esperar hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco.

El primer punto a resolverse había sido encarado por Maistroff desde el primer instante: con los cuarteles de Nueva Macross arrasados y abandonados, el nuevo Supremo Comandante había trasladado su cuartel a la sede del Comando Militar Norteamericano en Atlanta. Si bien eso alejaba a Maistroff de Ciudad Monumento, en donde el GTU había tomado refugio, estar en Atlanta le permitía al general reestablecer un rápido control sobre las fuerzas militares de la Tierra Unida, algo indispensable para enfrentar los siguientes movimientos.

Durante los siguientes días, el ambiente de los cuarteles militares de Atlanta estaba dominado por el caos y la agitación, con los ataques punitivos contra los Zentraedi en América del Sur, las misiones de evacuación de Nueva Macross, el refuerzo de las patrullas, el redespliegue de tropas y unidades para un posible contraataque contra los renegados... la magnitud de la tarea emprendida consumía el tiempo del general Maistroff, convirtiendo a cosas tan prosaicas como las horas de sueño y los descansos en lujos inaceptables.

Por fin, sin embargo, las cosas se tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para darle a Maistroff la chance de unas quince horas corridas de sueño... y el tiempo suficiente para tomar las grandes decisiones que hacían falta en materia de composición del Alto Mando. Claro está, eso no podía hacerse hasta tanto hubiera señales claras desde Ciudad Monumento... especialmente, en lo que hacía a quién iba a tener las riendas del GTU desde la explosiva e inesperada renuncia de Pelletier como Primer Ministro.

Los rumores sobre las decisiones inmediatas de Maistroff estaban a la orden del día entre los numerosos altos oficiales que esperaban la llegada del Supremo Comandante en la sala de juntas de la Base Atlanta. Se trataba de un puñado de altos oficiales procedentes de distintas partes de la gran burocracia militar, que ignoraban el motivo de su convocatoria... pero la presencia entre ellos del general Carruthers y del almirante Griffith, los últimos sobrevivientes del Consejo del Alto Mando junto con el propio Maistroff, daban pie a toda clase de especulaciones.

Esas especulaciones murieron luego de media hora de nervioso cuchicheo cuando el sargento de guardia que hasta entonces se había mantenido en el pasillo abrió con fuerza la puerta de la sala, al grito sonoro de:

– ¡ATENCIÓN!

Inmediatamente a ese grito que puso a los altos oficiales de pie, la figura cansada y ligeramente molesta del general Maistroff, que todavía estaba con uniforme de fajina, hizo su entrada en la sala de reuniones seguido por un coronel que portaba la cinta dorada de edecán. El nuevo Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida caminó como si nada hasta la silla puesta en la cabecera de la mesa, aparentemente ignorando a los demás presentes hasta que una vez llegado a la silla, los reconoció con una sencilla orden.

– Descansen.

Todos los presentes se sentaron en sus sillas y miraron nerviosamente al general Maistroff, esperando que les dijera de una vez por todas cuál era el motivo de aquella reunión.

– Gracias por haber venido con tanta prontitud – murmuró Maistroff con su habitual sequedad, para después ir derecho a lo que importaba. – Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Nadie de esa sala hubiera osado discutirle ese punto al general, pero muchos de ellos también pensaban que ya venía siendo hora de que se les diera alguna explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando.

– Seré completamente honesto con ustedes – anunció Maistroff, sin saber que con eso había tranquilizado ligeramente a los demás altos oficiales allí reunidos. – El Alto Mando está totalmente descabezado desde que ese bastardo de Khyron nos agarró con los pantalones bajos en Nueva Macross, y nuestras Fuerzas están hartas de estar sentadas en sus traseros a la espera de que alguien les diga qué hacer. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, medio planeta se está preguntando por qué diablos no hacemos algo más que bombardeos punitivos... y la otra mitad directamente nos está insultando por haber dejado que pasara lo de Nueva Macross.

La reacción de los demás oficiales fue, como mínimo, de sorpresa; si bien ellos sabían claramente lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, ninguno había esperado que Maistroff se expresara al respecto con semejante franqueza rayana en la brutalidad.

– Pues bien, esto se acaba ahora mismo, señores. Ahora tenemos un nuevo Gobierno y un nuevo ministro de Defensa, con quien acabo de comunicarme – reveló el nuevo Supremo Comandante ante la mirada atónita de los oficiales presentes. – Las instrucciones que recibí de la Primera Ministra y del ministro Martin son las de cubrir los vacíos que el ataque provocó en el Consejo del Alto Mando a la brevedad posible, para lo que se me han conferido poderes excepcionales de reasignación y promoción, que los pondré en uso ahora mismo.

Las caras de los presentes daban cuenta de que las sorpresas seguían golpeándolos una y otra vez... y en lo que a Maistroff concernía, eso estaba más que bien. Mientras más rápido terminaran con las deliberaciones, más pronto podrían debatir cómo matar renegados Zentraedi.

– Tras mucho discutirlo con el ministro Martin, he decidido que la nueva conformación del Consejo del Alto Mando se hará a partir de sus miembros sobrevivientes, quienes como ustedes saben, hemos sido el general Carruthers, el almirante Griffith y quien les habla. Hemos perdido a mucha gente valiosa a manos de ese desgraciado de Khyron...

Antes de que alguno de los oficiales osara decir algo, el general Maistroff giró la cabeza para mirar al callado Jefe del Ejército, quien reaccionó con una cara de póker admirable para la hora.

– Winston, el Ejército y yo vamos a necesitarlo en donde está, ahora más que nunca... pero tengo la venia de la Primera Ministra y del ministro Martin para promoverlo al rango de teniente general, efectivo inmediatamente – anunció intempestivamente Maistroff, levantándose sólo lo suficiente para tenderle la mano al recién ascendido Jefe del Ejército. – Felicitaciones, general Carruthers.

El general Winston Carruthers apenas tuvo la presencia de ánimo para contestar dos palabras sencillas a semejante noticia.

– Gracias, señor.

Sin perder el tiempo, el general Maistroff se volvió hacia el Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales... y lo que el vicealmirante Randall Griffith sintió en ese momento fue algo demasiado parecido al pavor como para permitirse dejarlo en evidencia.

– Vicealmirante Griffith, necesito un nuevo Jefe de Estado Mayor y no puedo pensar en nadie más capacitado para el puesto. Naturalmente, tendrá que dejar el mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales y sé que no andan precisamente con un sobrante de altos oficiales... así que lo dejo a su entero criterio.

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en el Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales mientras cavilaba su decisión, consciente de que la urgencia de la hora sólo le permitía unos pocos segundos para considerar si permanecía en la relativa seguridad de su puesto, o si aceptaba convertirse en el segundo al mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en el momento más crítico desde el final de la Guerra.

– Acepto el puesto, señor.

– Muy bien – sonrió complacido el general Maistroff. – ¿Tiene en mente a alguien para reemplazarlo?

– Sí, señor. Mi jefe de operaciones, el comodoro Robert Gaumont.

Hubo un visible sobresalto entre los presentes. Al ser nombrado, el veterano y patricio comodoro que había llegado con el almirante Griffith a la junta no pudo evitar poner una cara de absoluta sorpresa, muy parecida a la de un chico que es acusado por su compañero ante el director de la escuela.

En otro contexto, la reacción de Gaumont hubiera provocado risas a los presentes, pero estaban demasiado cansados y nerviosos como para hacer algo por el estilo. Era claro para todos que Gaumont había sido el último en enterarse de todo ese tema... y viendo el cansancio y la edad del sorprendido comodoro, a más de uno se le cruzó el temor de que Gaumont recibiera la noticia con un infarto.

Por suerte para todos, Gaumont sobrellevó la situación con dignidad, tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso agradó a Maistroff: era bueno que sus jefes pudieran enfrentar lo inesperado sin perder la compostura.

– Excelente – asintió el general, pasando luego a hacer blanco en el atribulado oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales. – ¿Comodoro Gaumont?

– ¿Sí, señor?

– ¿Cree estar en condiciones de hacerse cargo de las Fuerzas Espaciales?

Luego de una agónica instancia de reflexión, el que hasta entonces había sido jefe de operaciones de las Fuerzas Espaciales llegó a una decisión crítica sobre su futuro cercano.

– Haré lo mejor que pueda, general.

– No espero menos de usted, comodoro Gaumont – lo felicitó Maistroff, para luego pasar a la decisión en sí. – Lo nombro Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales a partir del día de la fecha. Considérese además ascendido a contralmirante desde este mismo momento, con un nombramiento provisional de vicealmirante hasta que haya cumplido los seis meses en el rango que exige la ley... por lo que leí de su legajo, usted ya ha cumplido con todos los requisitos para alcanzar el rango. ¿No se siente incómodo con una promoción de dos rangos?

Una vez más, el temor a un infarto de Gaumont invadió a la sala... y una vez más, el flamante Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales tomó la noticia con sólo la sorpresa comprensible.

– No, señor... gracias, señor.

– Muy bien – asintió Maistroff, dejando atrás ese tema para enfocarse en lo que venía. – Ya tenemos cubierta la Comandancia Suprema, la Jefatura de Estado Mayor y las Jefaturas del Ejército y las Fuerzas Espaciales. Eso nos deja las Jefaturas de Operaciones, Logística y Personal, y las Jefaturas de la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea.

En medio del silencio generalizado al que recurría ese grupo de oficiales que no se recuperaban de la batería de sorpresas infligidas por su nuevo jefe máximo, un oficial del Ejército con tres estrellas doradas en el cuello de su uniforme llamó la atención de Maistroff.

– General Ayala, creo que usted ya puede imaginarse que no lo dejaré regresar a Buenos Aires.

– La idea se me ha cruzado por la cabeza, señor – le respondió suelto de cuerpo el oficial aludido, tanto por el cansancio como por una pizca de amor propio herido. – Especialmente después de haber visto la designación de mi reemplazante.

– Lo que todavía no sabe es que tengo un nuevo trabajo para usted – devolvió Maistroff con sólo el más leve indicio de una sonrisa hacia el recientemente relevado comandante militar para América del Sur. – Teniente general Miguel Ayala Restrepo, a partir de este momento lo nombro Jefe de Operaciones del Alto Mando.

– Gracias, señor.

– No me agradezca aún, general. Después de esta reunión quiero que me traiga una lista de oficiales para su jefatura y un plan tentativo de acción contra los reductos renegados en América del Sur – ordenó sin preámbulos el general Maistroff, como si sólo bastara con su palabra para que se hicieran las cosas. – Confío en que su experiencia como comandante militar en América del Sur será de mucha utilidad en esto.

Mientras el nuevo encargado de las operaciones militares de la Tierra Unida se retraía para ir considerando futuros movimientos en base a su experiencia, una oficial de dos estrellas y uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea supo, con sólo notar la mirada de Maistroff, que ella sería el siguiente blanco del nuevo Supremo Comandante.

– General O'Reilly.

La brigadier general Shannon O'Reilly, antigua representante militar de Europa en el Consejo de la Tierra Unida, había enfrentado ya numerosas situaciones de tensión, pero la manera que Maistroff tenía para llevar las cosas la hacía desear volver cuanto antes al cómodo puesto que alguna vez ocupó en el Comando Europeo... o incluso, al propio Consejo de la Tierra Unida; lo que fuera, antes que seguir transpirando por los nervios en ese bunker infame.

– ¿Sí, señor? – contestó con cierto dejo de cautela la general O'Reilly.

– ¿Qué se siente hacer historia?

La confusión evidente en el rostro de la general irlandesa era total y honesta.

– No lo entiendo, señor.

– Estoy a punto de promoverla a teniente general y darle la Jefatura de la Fuerza Aérea, lo que la convertirá en la primera mujer en integrar el Consejo del Alto Mando. Lo menos que espero oír de usted es que está honrada de la oportunidad y que hará lo mejor que pueda.

– Creo que me ha quitado las palabras de la boca, señor – respondió la general O'Reilly con un dominio de sus emociones admirable, dadas las circunstancias.

– Perfecto. No me agradan los discursos – remató Maistroff para después pasar a la otra oficial de la Fuerza Aérea allí presente, una mujer de baja estatura y facciones angulosas. – Brigadier Patel, sepa que no hizo historia sólo por dos minutos. Le doy la Jefatura de Personal y el rango de brigadier general... bienvenida al Consejo del Alto Mando.

– Le agradezco el cargo, señor – le contestó rápidamente Kamala Patel, deseosa de no seguir estando en el centro de atención por más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario.

Satisfecho de que se estaban haciendo avances, Maistroff se volvió hacia su asistente, que había pasado toda la junta sentado en segunda fila, en silencio y completamente inmóvil, para hacerle una pregunta.

– ¿Qué cargos nos quedan por llenar?

– La Jefatura de Logística y la Jefatura de la Armada, señor.

– Ah, sí... – musitó Maistroff. – ¿Pudo comunicarse con los contralmirantes Zhang y Azueta, coronel?

– Antes de venir a la junta, señor – le contestó su ayudante. – El almirante Azueta todavía está llegando desde el _Hyperion_, y el vuelo del almirante Zhang ha sido desviado momentáneamente a Nueva Ciudad de México debido a las restricciones en el espacio aéreo continental.

– Excelente – murmuró el Supremo Comandante, sin perder tiempo en darle órdenes rápidas y concretas a su ayudante, que las anotaba a toda velocidad en la agenda electrónica que llevaba. – Quiero que prepare una comunicación con el almirante Azueta para cuando termine esta junta y tráigame los últimos partes de operaciones de la Flota del Atlántico... necesito coordinar algunas cosas con nuestro nuevo gran popeye. Después dígale al capitán Markham que prepare todas las requisiciones de material y suministros de los Comandos Militares de América del Sur y África para que el almirante Zhang las vea a la primera oportunidad posible... y por último, dígale a la Dirección Legal que apure los trámites con esas solicitudes de ascenso que veníamos tratando.

El coronel se tomó sólo unos segundos para terminar de anotar todo en su agenda, antes de darle a Maistroff la confirmación que éste último ya aguardaba con impaciencia.

– Sí, señor.

Con un simple gesto de la cabeza, Maistroff le indicó a su subordinado que quería que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas al instante. El coronel, ya ducho en interpretar al nuevo Supremo Comandante, hizo la venia y dejó la sala de juntas para cumplir con las indicaciones del general Maistroff, mientras éste se acomodaba en el sillón y se tomaba unos segundos antes de ir con el cierre final de aquella junta.

Antes de hablar, Maistroff recorrió con la mirada a los seis oficiales sentados frente a él... tenía que aprender a conocerlos, ya que a partir de ese día, ellos iban a ser los que los iban a acompañar al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Griffith, Carruthers, Ayala Restrepo, O'Reilly, Patel, Azueta, Zhang... y Maistroff; la Historia diría si aquellos nueve generales y almirantes fueron las personas adecuadas en el momento adecuado, o simplemente los padres de la derrota.

De momento, eso no tenía importancia. Lo que le importaba al general Stanislav Maistroff era que sus colaboradores más cercanos supieran bien qué era lo que esperaba de ellos y de las fuerzas que comandarían a partir de ese momento.

– Señores, ya les aclaré que no me agradan los discursos, de modo que voy a ser simple y concreto.

Los seis oficiales sentados en torno de la mesa se enderezaron, listos para escuchar lo que su nuevo jefe iba a decirles.

– A partir de este momento, tenemos tres misiones principales para cumplir – comenzó Maistroff. – La primera será poner a nuestras Fuerzas en condiciones de combatir, lo que significa que será nuestra prioridad restaurar la cadena de mando, levantar la moral de nuestros combatientes y asegurar la máxima efectividad de nuestras tropas en las presentes circunstancias.

Hubo asentimientos en toda la mesa; para sus adentros, muchos de esos oficiales ya estaban pensando de qué manera encarar aquella misión, porque sabían que los tiempos les pondrían una gran presión.

– La segunda misión consistirá en cumplir adecuadamente con nuestro propósito: la salvaguardia de la Tierra, sus ciudadanos, y sus intereses vitales, frente a cualquier amenaza exterior o doméstica. Con toda la locura de la Reconstrucción, nos han cargado tantas tareas encima que nos hemos aburguesado y distraído... y eso se acaba ahora mismo. Comandamos fuerzas militares, señores: hemos venido al mundo para destruir cosas de la manera más violenta y efectiva posible.

Más asentimientos de parte de los nuevos integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando, lo que le hizo saber a Maistroff que iba a tener el completo respaldo de sus nuevos colaboradores.

– La tercera misión, señores generales y almirantes, es una que espero con ansias que podamos cumplir lo antes posible – declaró el general con un tono que algunos de los presentes hallaron ligeramente sediento de sangre. – La rebelión Zentraedi es una amenaza clara, evidente y presente para la raza humana, y debe ser sofocada sin ninguna clase de miramientos. Miles de personas han muerto a manos de estos renegados, ciudades apenas reconstruidas han sido arrasadas hasta los cimientos y la paz y prosperidad de nuestra civilización está pendiente de un hilo. A partir de este momento, tenemos órdenes de la Primera Ministra de hacer todo lo que esté en nuestro poder, siempre y cuando no viole la Carta Constitutiva y los derechos fundamentales de las personas, para poner fin a esta rebelión mediante el empleo irrestricto de la fuerza.

Hubo resquemores entre los oficiales... si bien todos ellos estaban ansiosos por recuperar la iniciativa tras el brutal ataque de Khyron, ninguno había esperado que la decisión de contraatacar viniera de manera tan agresiva. Y menos aún con el respaldo explícito de la Primera Ministra.

"_Siempre y cuando no viole la Carta Constitutiva y los derechos fundamentales de las personas..._"

– Estos malditos Zentraedi quieren vivir en guerra, pues bien... les demostraremos que los humanos no necesitamos medir diez metros de altura para ser los peores hijos de puta en el campo de batalla. Les demostraremos que, puestos a ser astutos, despiadados y traicioneros, no hay nadie que nos supere. Ya no estamos en el espacio, asustados y apretados en una nave de guerra... estamos en nuestro planeta, peleamos por nuestras familias y estamos jugando de local, así que espero que nuestra victoria sea algo tan inevitable como los lloriqueos de los pacifistas una vez que entremos en acción. ¿Está claro?

Les fue muy difícil a los seis oficiales que estaban en la sala no dejarse llevar por el optimismo y energía que Maistroff había demostrado tan de repente; después de días de confusión e incertidumbre, aquellos altos oficiales estaban bien necesitados de un shock de confianza, quizás más que sus propias tropas... dado que serían ellos los responsables de conducirlas luego de la reciente debacle.

Y dada la manera estentórea y espontánea en la que esos oficiales respondieron a la proclama de Maistroff, el shock de confianza había sido más que efectivo.

– ¡Sí, señor!

– Excelente – exclamó con profunda satisfacción el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, dando así por terminada la junta. – Pueden retirarse. Quiero que todos ustedes pasen las siguientes horas seleccionando a sus colaboradores y asistentes, además de preparar propuestas en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo. Tendremos nuestra primera junta en cuanto los almirantes Azueta y Zhang lleguen a esta base.

Fue notable el espíritu renovado con el que esos oficiales se levantaron de sus asientos y abandonaron la sala de conferencias. Al entrar, parecían marionetas con los hilos a punto de cortarse, cansados hasta el colapso y totalmente desmoralizados por el caos y la incertidumbre; al salir, se veían listos para sacudir a todo el mundo hasta que estuvieran listos para combatir.

Quizás fuese sólo el efecto de su discurso, quiso creer Maistroff... pero mientras durara, sería algo bueno.

Maistroff cortó sus reflexiones cuando notó que su flamante Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales estaba por abandonar la sala, y lo llamó con cierta urgencia para que no se fuera de allí.

– Usted no, almirante Gaumont.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor? – solicitó cauteloso el almirante.

Con un gesto, Maistroff indicó al almirante Gaumont para que volviera a sentarse por allí, y tras cerciorarse de que la puerta de la sala de conferencias estuviera bien cerrada, se preparó a poner sobre la mesa un tema que no había revelado durante la reciente junta.

– Con todo lo que está pasando, no creo que pueda dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto... así que quiero aprovechar que lo tengo por aquí para hablar del tema.

– Adelante, señor.

Sólo por paranoia, el general Maistroff miró a ambos lados antes de hablar... y a Gaumont le costó bastante no imitar al Supremo Comandante en tan curiosa precaución.

– La propuesta de la Fuerza Expedicionaria... era una de las máximas prioridades del almirante Gloval antes de su... caída.

El tono de Maistroff se tornó más bajo y apagado... muy lejano del que había usado apenas minutos antes para sacudir a su nuevo staff de colaboradores, lo que le dio la pauta a Gaumont de que se trataba de un tema que preocupaba en gran medida al nuevo Supremo Comandante.

– Aún con la destrucción del SDF-2, sigue siendo un proyecto que pretendo llevar a buen término lo antes posible... pero entiendo que será imposible que le podamos prestar toda la atención que requiere ahora que tenemos que pelear una guerra a gran escala aquí en la Tierra.

Gaumont había estado pensando precisamente en ese tema desde que se enteró no sólo de la destrucción del SDF-1, sino también del sorpresivo y fulminante ataque en el que los Zentraedi de Khyron habían acabado con el nuevo SDF-2 en su vuelo de descenso a la superficie terrestre, pero por prudencia, se lo había guardado para sí antes que poner sobre la mesa otra noticia pesimista.

– Lo entiendo, general – respondió el almirante, notando entonces que Maistroff parecía más cansado y demacrado que lo que lo había visto durante toda la reunión.

De alguna manera, el almirante sabía que lo que Maistroff estaba por decirle no iba a agradarle mucho, de modo que se fortificó todo lo que pudo y prestó toda la atención posible mientras el general le revelaba su temor.

– Seré honesto con usted, almirante... si de algunas figuras en el Gobierno dependiera, este proyecto ya estaría en el tacho de basura mientras hablamos. Lo he defendido a capa y espada ante el ministro Martin y él coincide conmigo... pero me advirtió que vamos a necesitar a alguien que pueda defender el proyecto a capa y espada ante _cualquiera_, si es que pretendemos siquiera que aprueben la construcción de un SDF-3.

Sin avisar, el general Maistroff se incorporó y clavó una mirada dura a su nuevo jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, para después ir directamente a la cuestión que deseaba abordar con él.

– La pregunta que le haré ahora mismo, almirante Gaumont, es: ¿hay algún oficial en las Fuerzas Espaciales que pueda ponerse el proyecto de la Fuerza Expedicionaria al hombro las 24 horas del día?

Gaumont hizo todo lo posible por darle una respuesta, cosa que se le hizo muy difícil con toda la vorágine de los días pasados. Hacía más difícil la tarea el que no hubiera estado directamente involucrado con el proyecto de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, pero como alto oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales, sí había estado al tanto de cuestiones relacionadas con dicho proyecto.

Pero dar la respuesta que Maistroff pedía... por más que Gaumont apelara a su memoria, le era muy difícil llegar a una contestación aceptable, de modo que buscó ganar tiempo.

– Necesariamente tendría que ser alguien familiarizado con los particulares del proyecto... pero casi todos los planificadores murieron con el SDF-1, excepto---

Maistroff notó que la pausa de Gaumont había venido junto a una cara de repentina preocupación, pero él ya no estaba para ser comprensivo con sus oficiales sino para hacer que dieran los mejores resultados, así que se lanzó sin anestesia a hacer la pregunta que hacía falta.

– ¿Excepto quién, almirante?

El vicealmirante Robert Gaumont contestó con suma cautela y prudencia, sabedor de que lo que iba a decir muy probablemente no fuera del agrado del Supremo Comandante, mientras para sus adentros pensaba que irritar al máximo oficial militar de la Tierra antes de haber cumplido una hora en su nuevo cargo debía ser todo un record.

– Excepto la capitana Hayes, señor.

Con sólo oír el nombre "Hayes" el ceño de Maistroff se frunció peligrosamente, obligando a Gaumont a aclararse a gran velocidad.

– Ella iba a ser la capitana del SDF-2, general... no creo que quede nadie con más preparación para el proyecto que ella.

– ¡Elizabeth Hayes es una bomba de tiempo andante, demasiado joven para su rango, absolutamente convencida de tener la razón en todo, con un mal genio sólo comparable con su terquedad, y la suficiente persistencia para agotar a una división del Ejército! – bramó furioso el general Maistroff.

Semejante despliegue de furia dejó atónito y pálido al almirante Gaumont, quien no supo de qué manera salir del pozo que tan trabajosamente se había cavado con sólo mencionar a Lisa Hayes, y algunos balbuceos empezaban a salir de su boca cuando notó, confundido hasta lo indecible, que Maistroff cambiaba el ceño fruncido y la furia por una sonrisa incipiente.

– Y me _encantará_ ver las caras de pánico de esos senadores y burócratas cuando la soltemos sobre ellos si tratan de borrar el proyecto de la Fuerza Expedicionaria – concluyó Maistroff, rematando con una sonrisa digna del escualo más voraz imaginable. – Creo que no podría haber propuesto a nadie mejor, almirante Gaumont... si hay alguien que puede remontar el proyecto en medio de un momento como éste y llevarlo a buen término, esa es Hayes.

Visiblemente aliviado, el almirante Gaumont pudo respirar tranquilo y relajarse momentáneamente en su asiento. Quizás Maistroff fuera un hombre endiablado, pero en sólo dos minutos había comprobado dos cosas: que era capaz de superar sus emociones personales en aras del servicio, y que podía resolver rápidamente las cuestiones que se le presentaban.

Y sin embargo, todavía quedaba un único obstáculo por superar... sólo uno, que podía ser prosaico, pero que a la luz de la situación podía incluso catalogarse como "demasiado pedir"...

– Pero, señor...

– ¿Qué pasa, almirante? – preguntó Maistroff con un tono engañosamente amable, lo que hizo que Gaumont explicara su punto con cuidado y precisión, para no tentar su suerte.

– No tiene rango suficiente como para hacerse cargo de esto... hace apenas una semana que la ascendimos a capitán grado superior.

La sorprendente respuesta del general Stanislav Maistroff, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, ante la duda planteada por su Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, fue como menos extraña: sencillamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si nada serio estuviera pasando allí.

– ¿Y por qué ha de ser un problema, almirante?

***********************************************************

**Jueves 23 de enero de 2014**

– Ya va... ya va... – murmuró el piloto mientras ponía su mano en el picaporte y lo accionaba, sin disimular la irritación que sentía por tener que correr a abrir la puerta a una hora en la que lo único que él tenía en mente era preparar el café antes de que Lisa despertara.

Al abrir la puerta, Rick Hunter se encontró con una joven mujer que debía ser un par de años menor que él, de cabello rubio que le caía hasta los hombros y vivaces ojos azules. La mujer portaba el uniforme blanco de las Fuerzas Espaciales y ostentaba la solitaria barra dorada de una segunda teniente, pero por más que intentara aparecer profesional y seria, se le notaba a todas luces que estaba terriblemente nerviosa e inquieta... y al notar eso, Rick temió que él fuera la causa de esos nervios.

Después de carraspear un poco, la teniente dijo las primeras palabras coherentes desde que le abrieron la puerta del departamento.

– ¿Capitán Hunter?

– Soy yo – contestó Rick de manera algo brusca. – ¿Quién es usted?

– Segunda teniente Kelly Hickson, señor – se presentó la joven, haciendo una venia digna de un desfile en la Academia Militar, para luego mirar sorprendida el departamento y ensayar un pedido de perdón por cualquier intromisión. – Disculpe que los moleste...

Rick buscó con la mirada lo que fuera que había atraído la atención de la teniente Hickson, pero al no encontrar nada más allá del caos de su departamento, no le dio más importancia al caso y volvió a ocuparse de su visitante.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, teniente?

– Me enviaron por órdenes del general Maistroff, señor... ehem...

– ¿Cuáles órdenes son esas? – quiso saber Rick sin perder más tiempo; sólo escuchar el nombre "Maistroff" lo había puesto en guardia súbita.

Sin preocuparse por la expresión de Rick, la teniente Hickson continuaba echando vistazos al departamento en busca de algo que evidentemente no encontraba; sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando Rick le expresó su incomodidad con un carraspeo bastante notorio que hizo que ella volviera a la realidad como si fuera una alumna reprendida por su maestro.

– Me ordenaron que me reportara con la almirante Hayes como su nueva asistente.

Más adelante, el propio Rick Hunter se sorprendería y avergonzaría bastante por su reacción ante aquel anuncio... pero la pura verdad era que escuchar eso de boca de aquella chica le sonó como si fuera un muy mal chiste que alguien más estaba gastándole en el momento más difícil que había tenido que pasar en años.

Y Rick Hunter estaba nervioso, cansado y muy irritado por todo lo que venía pasando como para perder el tiempo con una insensatez como esa. ¿"Almirante Hayes"? ¿Es que lo estaban tomando por tonto?

– ¿Está bromeando? – respondió Rick de mala manera, dejando perpleja y algo asustada a la pobre teniente Hickson.

– ¿Señor?

Rick ya no estaba para que lo calmaran con un simple "señor"... después de tantos días, toda su irritación necesitaba salir a flote, y lo quisiera o no la segunda teniente que había tocado a su puerta ese día, ella serviría como válvula de escape para un piloto de combate con mucho por soltar.

– Teniente, le advierto que este no es momento para bromas de mal gusto.

– Pero, señor, esas fueron mis órdenes...

– ¿Quién te envió? – continuó azuzándola Rick con un tono que empeoraba a cada instante. – ¿Max Sterling?

– C--- capitán---

La teniente Hickson tenía la cara de alguien que hubiera visto una aparición fantasmal, y en su temor llegó a retroceder uno o dos pasos; tal era la irritación que destilaba Rick, quien por su parte no parecía ni conmovido ni tranquilizado por la reacción de la teniente, a quien continuó aleccionando como si él fuera un sargento de instrucción.

– Acá no hay ninguna almirante Hayes, sólo una _capitana_ Hayes que no está en estos momentos en condiciones de volver al trabajo, y---

Una voz suave y melodiosa, en contrapunto notable con la voz airada e irritada de Rick, se oyó desde uno de los cuartos del departamento, deteniendo en seco a los dos protagonistas de aquel confusísimo episodio.

– ¿Quién es, Rick?

Se le hizo difícil contestar a Rick al ver a su prometida saliendo del dormitorio con la cara típica de alguien que acaba de levantarse, aunque matizada por cierta frescura que alegró el corazón del piloto. Lisa estaba vestida con pantalones y camiseta que le quedaban bastante holgados, haciéndola parecer más una universitaria que una oficial militar.

Rick y la teniente Hickson quedaron igualmente perplejos pero por causas distintas: Rick por ver a Lisa tan normal y tranquila, y la teniente Hickson por ver a la persona a la que había venido a buscar en un aspecto tan poco militar... una persona que, si había que creerle a los rumores, no dormía con gorra de oficial sólo porque le terminaba tapando la cara.

Después de un rato de incomodidad, y ya con Lisa parada de pie frente a él y a la visitante, Rick trató de explicar lo que estaba pasando.

– Segunda teniente Kelly Hickman--- "Hickson" – se corrigió al instante el capitán Hunter, agregando al oído de su novia: – Dice ser tu nueva asistente, amor.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Rick miró de reojo a Kelly Hickson antes de contestar, tratando de que la joven no lo escuchara.

– Que dice que tiene órdenes de ser a menos que te hayan ascendido a almirante y no me hayas dicho nada...

Lisa miró primero a Rick, con extrañeza en sus ojos, y después estudió con la mirada a la teniente Hickson, que a todo eso había quedado casi congelada en el umbral de la puerta del departamento, mirando a Rick y a Lisa con emociones que alternaban entre la confusión y el terror abyecto.

Para Lisa, la situación era bastante sencilla: primero había que tranquilizar a la chica y hacer que el color le volviera al rostro, y después desentrañar aquella confusa madeja.

– Disculpe la descortesía del capitán Hunter, teniente, es demasiado temprano para él – explicó Lisa sin que le importara la mirada asesina que le ponía Rick en ese momento. – Pase, pase por favor...

Temerosa y con bastante recelo, la teniente Hickson entró al departamento, mientras Rick le ponía a su prometida una cara que denotaba un leve reproche, el cual quiso incluso poner en palabras.

– Lisa...

– ¿Qué pasó con eso de "seguir adelante", Hunter? – contraatacó Lisa sin darle tiempo a Rick para que dijera nada.

Callado y neutralizado, Rick debió llamarse a silencio mientras Lisa le sonreía a la teniente y se esforzaba para que su visitante se sintiera lo más cómoda y tranquila posible, cosa que iba a ser difícil a juzgar por la cara de nervios que tenía la pobre oficial.

– Tome asiento, teniente.

– Señora, no creo que yo---

– ¿Quiere algo para tomar, Kelly? – ofreció Lisa, sin dejar que la chica pusiera más reparos. – ¿Un té, un café?

– No quisiera ser una molestia...

– No lo es en absoluto – le aseguró Lisa, poniendo su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a la nerviosa joven. – Insisto, ¿algo para tomar?

Sobreponiéndose a sus dudas y miedos, la teniente Hickson sonrió por primera vez y respondió al pedido de Lisa.

– Si pudiera ser un café...

– Ya lo traigo.

Rápidamente, Lisa se internó en la cocineta del departamento a preparar la bebida, dejando a la teniente Hickson en la sala y a solas con Rick Hunter... pero afortunadamente, en esos minutos nada pasó entre ambos excepto algunas miradas incómodas, hasta que Lisa volvió con tres tazas de café que apoyó cuidadosamente en la mesita ratona antes de sentarse y confrontar a la joven mujer que se había aparecido en el departamento.

– Debo decir, teniente, que me sorprende mucho lo que el capitán Hunter me está diciendo...

Ante eso, Kelly Hickson sólo tenía su versión de los hechos... y a ella se remitió para contestarle a Lisa Hayes.

– Yo sólo sé que me despertaron de la barraca a las 0600 horas, me dijeron que fuera a la oficina del jefe de la Base y ahí me dijeron que acababa de ser nombrada asistente personal de la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes. Después me dijeron donde podía encontrarla y me indicaron que viniera a reunirme con usted cuanto antes, y---

El teléfono del departamento sonó estridentemente, sobresaltando a Kelly y poniendo a Lisa de muy mal humor.

– Ugh, maldito aparato – murmuró Lisa, apresurando luego una disculpa para la sorprendida y muy confundida joven. – Aguárdeme sólo un segundo, teni---

Lisa no había alcanzado a pararse cuando la voz de su piloto la detuvo en seco.

– ¡Yo voy! – anunció Rick antes de descolgar el teléfono y responder a la llamada. – Capitán Rick Hunter.

Desde su silla, Lisa observó divertida cómo Rick se ponía instintivamente en posición de firmes ante quien fuera que estaba del otro lado del aparato... pero la diversión no duró mucho; si alguien lo bastante importante como para hacer que Rick se cuadrara al teléfono la estaba llamando, no iba a ser para nada bueno o inocente.

Y menos todavía cuando las miradas de reojo de Rick se intensificaron, al punto de estar directamente mirándola a ella para el final de su conversación.

– Bueno, señor... sí, por supuesto, ya la estoy poniendo al habla...

Rick colocó su mano sobre el parlante del teléfono y llamó a su prometida:

– Lisa...

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Teléfono para ti... – contestó él, mirando con temor al aparato al nombrar a la persona que había llamado. – Es Maistroff...

Al instante, tanto Rick como Lisa miraron a Kelly Hickson, que además de sentirse próxima a derretirse en el sillón, tenía en el rostro una expresión inequívoca que parecía declararles una sola cosa a los dos ocupantes del departamento:

"_Yo se lo dije..._"

– Capitana Lisa Hayes – se presentó Lisa ni bien atendió la llamada, tratando de sonar lo más formal y militar que le era posible. – Muy buenos días para usted también, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El departamento quedó en silencio, con Rick y Kelly Hickson mirando a Lisa mientras escuchaba lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo el general Maistroff.

– No, no he recibido nada en estos días... – dijo de pronto Lisa. – No, señor, nada en absoluto, ninguna llamada, ningún radiograma, nada... no creo que deba preocuparse, general, con cómo están las cosas en estos días, debe ser algo más que comprensible...

Otro rato de silencio de parte de Lisa Hayes, pero esta vez no duró tanto como el anterior... y de pronto, Lisa Hayes extendió su mano hacia Rick como queriendo sujetarse de él, murmurando luego una única palabra que fue para el piloto como un llamado de auxilio al que no cabía otra cosa más que responder cuanto antes.

– Rick...

El piloto acudió raudo al llamado silencioso de la mujer de su vida, y tras ponerse a su lado, tomó la mano que ella le extendía entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, transmitiéndole a Lisa todo el apoyo que necesitaba mientras seguía escuchando lo que Maistroff tenía para decirle.

– Sí, señor, justo la semana anterior a--- – quiso decir ella, sólo para ser interrumpida por algo que Maistroff le dijo. – ¿Perdón, señor? No lo escuché---

Más para no desesperarse que por otra cosa, Rick prefirió mirar a Kelly y tratar de deducir a partir de la expresión de la joven si ella sabía algo más al respecto... pero una vez más sus esfuerzos se vieron coronados por el fracaso: la chica parecía tanto o más confundida y perpleja que él.

Y de pronto, la voz de Lisa sobresaltó a los dos.

– ¿Cont---? – exclamó ella, sin poder terminar la frase por culpa de sus propios nervios. – ¿Yo, señor? Pero---

Una vez más, Maistroff debió apurarse para decir algo, ya que Lisa quedó con la frase a medio terminar y con la boca medio abierta para decir una palabra que jamás saldría de allí... simplemente, ella se quedó escuchando atentamente lo que le decían del otro lado del teléfono.

– N--- no sé qué decir, señor... – balbuceó Lisa, apresurándose a hablar con un poco más de propiedad y decoro. – Por supuesto, además de decir que haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Que si eso quiere decir que---?

De vuelta debió callar la capitana Hayes; el general Stanislav Maistroff no era un gran creyente en dejar que el otro hablara...

– Supongo que sí, señor – terminó por decir Lisa cuando pudo hacerlo, aunque las palabras no salieron sin cierta reticencia. – Acepto el nombramiento.

Más que mirar a Lisa, Rick miró a Kelly Hickson con perplejidad y algo de sospecha, pero la joven teniente no tenía más que su propia confusión e inocencia para oponerle... de modo que al piloto no le quedó otra más que volver su atención hacia la mujer de su vida, que seguía hablando por el teléfono.

– Señor, creo que ya he tomado demasiados días de descanso, y además tengo a mi asistente justo en el depart--- – quiso acotar Lisa, antes de que Maistroff dijera algo que la hizo callar y prestar atención. – Entendido, señor, dos días más...

Silencio en el departamento: una joven teniente asustada y confundida, un piloto de combate inquieto y curioso, y una mujer que seguía al teléfono con una expresión que iba entre la sorpresa y el terror.

– Muchas gracias, general... de corazón se lo digo – dijo Lisa con la voz agitada por la emoción, mientras la mano que sostenía el auricular del teléfono le temblaba ligeramente. – Que tenga usted también un muy buen día.

Sin más, Lisa colgó el teléfono lentamente, casi con temor de soltar el aparato... pero finalmente terminó de colgarlo y se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida en el infinito... mientras a su lado, Rick Hunter se moría por preguntarle qué demonios había pasado, pero se contenía a la vez de hacerlo por temor a poner más nerviosa todavía a la mujer de su vida.

Fue ella, sin embargo, la que rompió el silencio, diciendo una sola palabra al tiempo que buscaba apretar con más fuerza la mano de Rick.

– Rick...

– ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Lisa se veía agitada y muy necesitada de apoyo, ya fuera mediante un abrazo o un vaso de agua... pero pudo hacer de tripas corazón y comenzar a responder a la inquietud de su prometido.

– Era Maistroff...

– Ya lo sé... – dijo Rick con algo de impaciencia, aunque después estuvo feliz de que Lisa no se lo hubiera echado en cara.

– Quería decirme algo...

– Eso era obvio.

Después de esa contestación profundamente impaciente, Rick miró a su novia a los ojos, rogando secretamente no haberla molestado; no había forma de que el piloto escondiera la curiosidad casi malsana que sentía por saber qué diablos le había dicho el flamante Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a su novia... pero por más miraditas que le diera, Lisa Hayes parecía empecinada en no dar la respuesta.

Por un segundo, Rick pensó que era porque ella quería bromear con él como siempre... pero bastó que él viera la cara de nervios de Lisa para saber que se trataba de algo más serio.

Y eso sólo hizo que la curiosidad del capitán Hunter se tornara insoportable.

– Muy bien, aquí va... – dijo Lisa para darse fuerzas, respirando antes de soltar la noticia de una vez por todas. – Me ascendieron, Rick.

– ¿A comodoro, tan pronto? Pero si te ascendieron a capitana grado superior la semana---

Con una sonrisa triste, Lisa Hayes corrigió a su novio.

– A contralmirante, Rick...

Por unos instantes, Rick Hunter pareció estar bien cerca de colapsar por un ataque cardíaco; afortunadamente para él y para la flamante contralmirante Hayes

– ¿Tú, una contral---? ¡¿Un ascenso de dos rangos?! – exclamó incrédulo el piloto de combate, con una expresión en el rostro que alternaba entre la perplejidad y la felicidad. – ¿Por qué? No digo que no estoy contento por ti, te comería a besos si no tuviéramos testigos---

– Si quieren, me retiro al pasillo – ofreció presurosa la teniente Hickson, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para no sentirse todavía más incómoda de lo que estaba.

Rápidamente, el capitán Hunter dio una orden digna de un sargento instructor.

– Quédese donde está, teniente Hickman---

– Es Hickson – corrigió la joven teniente, que vio en la expresión de Rick que valía la pena acompañar la corrección con un poco más de cortesía. – Señor...

Terminado el asunto con Kelly, Rick volvió a mirar a su novia, ansioso por hacer miles de preguntas y demasiado nervioso como para que pudiera decir aunque sólo fuera una...

Nervios al margen, Rick tenía que decir algo, o de lo contrario terminaría por explotar... y finalmente, tras juntar todas las fuerzas que tenía, decidió ir por lo simple y sencillo.

– Como te estaba diciendo... ¿por qué?

Lisa hizo lo que pudo para contener sus propios nervios, para ponerse en orden después del vendaval de emociones y sensaciones que rugía en su interior y así poder ordenar todos los eventos en algo parecido a una sucesión lógica y razonable... porque si intentaba explicarle algo a Rick con el corazón palpitándole de esa manera, ella temía que él la creyera cercana a tener un infarto.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Lisa fue capaz de decirle algo a su novio que sonara medianamente coherente.

– Maistroff necesita a un oficial de rango superior para un proyecto que requiere dedicación exclusiva, y---

– Ese bastardo... – escupió Rick con profundo desprecio hacia el general. – Apenas pasa una semana y ya está mandándote de regreso a la guerra---

– Rick...

Por más que Lisa tratara de tranquilizar a su novio, el capitán Hunter ya estaba en plena "modalidad irritado", y sus movimientos adquirían la misma intensidad y rabia que destilaban sus palabras.

– Lo juro... me subo al Skull Uno y vuelo a Atlanta para patear a ese desgraciado hasta que me sangre el pie... y después vuelvo para almorzar...

– Rick...

– ¿No tiene sentimientos ese hombre? – seguía bramando Rick ante la mirada atónita de Lisa y de la teniente Hickson. – ¿Tan rápido se le subió el cargo a la cabeza?

– ¡RICK!

Silenciado de manera tan tajante por la mujer a la que adoraba, el capitán Hunter trató de sonar lo más amable y simpático que pudiera, esperando borrar de la memoria de Lisa y de su flamante asesora cualquier recuerdo de su pequeño estallido de furia.

– Lo siento, amor... ¿me decías?

Lisa le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva y adorable, que hizo que el piloto deseara comérsela a besos... cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser porque estaba pendiente de todo lo que salía de la boca de ella.

– Maistroff quiere que me haga cargo del proyecto de la Fuerza Expedicionaria...

Una vez más, el piloto quedó azorado como cocodrilo que ve una cartera; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula le había quedado abierta en una expresión que hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas a Lisa, de no ser porque ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y agitada para hacerlo.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Rick, temeroso de cualquier respuesta.

Lisa asintió tímidamente y después agregó casi como al pasar...

– Incluyendo la construcción del SDF-3...

Ahí sí que le fue imposible a Rick contenerse; mandando al diablo cualquier reserva, nervio, traba o resquemor, el joven piloto de combate rodeó con sus brazos a su novia y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, para después atrapar los labios sorprendidos de Lisa en los suyos y darle un profundo e intenso beso. Ella no tardó en reciprocar el beso y en colgarse de Rick, aunque más no fuera para no derretirse allí en donde estaba... necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella, necesitaba reafirmar ese amor que los había hecho superar todas y cada una de las locuras que el destino había puesto en sus caminos compartidos...

Lisa necesitaba, sobre todas las cosas, saber que Rick iba a estar siempre junto a ella, más en ese momento en que emprendían un camino que prometía ser difícil y complejo...

Y ese beso se lo demostró con creces, al igual que la mirada de puro amor que ella vio en sus ojos azules cuando los dos se dieron tregua momentánea.

La tregua estuvo a punto de romperse cuando una exclamación los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Wow... – exclamó Kelly, pasando a una postura más formal cuando Rick y Lisa recordaron que ella estaba allí. – Felicitaciones, almirante Hayes.

Más aún que Lisa, que se veía roja como tomate, el capitán Hunter estaba avergonzado hasta lo indecible... y las palabras se le trabaron en la boca cuando intentó disculparse ante la persona que había estado viendo aquel momento tierno y privado sin siquiera haberlo pedido.

– Lo siento mucho, teniente Hickman.

– Hickson, señor – lo volvió a corregir la joven teniente, esta vez con algo más de tacto. – Y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse...

– Rick, si me disculpas... – intervino Lisa. – Tengo que ponerme a trabajar con la teniente.

– Por supuesto, amor – se excusó Rick.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa a su prometido, la contralmirante Lisa Hayes miró luego a su asistente y se acomodó en el sillón, para poder empezar a trabajar sin problemas.

– Muy bien, teniente Hickson... ¿qué tiene para mí?

Una vez más, la flamante asistente de Lisa Hayes pareció estar a punto de ahogarse en saliva.

– En realidad, señora... la mayoría de la información está siendo enviada desde Atlanta hasta Monumento. El general Maistroff creyó conveniente darle un poco de tiempo para que su staff pueda organizarse y empezar a trabajar...

– ¿Y de cuánta gente estamos hablando? – quiso saber Lisa, aclarándose por si Kelly Hickson no lo hubiera entendido. – En el staff, quiero decir.

Con su más honesta expresión de desear que la tierra se la tragara, la teniente Kelly Hickson se obligó a mirar a su almirante a los ojos... porque no quería que ella la acusara de estar tomándole el pelo con lo que iba a decir.

– Bueno, almirante... por el momento... su staff...

– ¿Sí, teniente?

– Soy yo sola, señora.

A Lisa le tomó unos cuantos segundos captar por completo lo que Kelly le acababa de decir, y tal como la chica lo temió, la almirante Hayes puso cara de creer que todo se trataba de una broma... pero le bastó ver los aterrados y absolutamente sinceros ojos de Kelly para saber que eso no era ninguna broma, sino tan sólo el primer contratiempo al que tendría que enfrentarse en su nueva tarea.

Después, la mirada de Lisa se cruzó con la de Rick... y así como el joven piloto se encogió de hombros, sus ojos azules le devolvían aquel brillo desafiante y resuelto que ella sabía tan suyo como de Rick. Ella sabía bien lo que esa mirada le quería decir, y captó el mensaje al vuelo sin que Rick tuviera que hacer otra cosa más que darle una sonrisa de confianza.

Era el primer contratiempo, tal vez... pero también sería la primera oportunidad.

Y la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes era una mujer que aprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

– En ese caso, teniente Hickson, si por ahora vamos a ser sólo usted y yo... creo que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes.

Aunque no perdió la cara de pánico ni por un segundo, Kelly Hickson ya se sentía mucho mejor mientras veía a Lisa prepararse para una mañana que prometía estar muy cargada de trabajo... había algo en la determinación y energía que la almirante Hayes le ponía a las cosas que se le hacía muy interesante a la joven oficial.

Definitivamente, trabajar con la Reina del Hielo iba a ser una experiencia muy interesante.

***********************************************************

A miles de kilómetros al sur de Ciudad Monumento, las personas no tenían que enfrentar un frío que calara hasta los huesos: su sufrimiento climático venía a raíz del calor sofocante del verano austral, con temperaturas que no bajaban de los 30 grados.

Los residentes de la ciudad de Buenos Aires soportaban los calores veraniegos con resignación, consolándose unos a otros con la habitual proclama de que estaban sufriendo un "tiempo loco", y clamando al Cielo por la lluvia refrescante y salvadora... de la que no tardarían en quejarse al poco tiempo de llegada.

La gran ciudad situada a orillas del Río de la Plata había sobrellevado el Holocausto Zentraedi con notable buena fortuna. La nave Zentraedi que había apuntado su cañón Reflex sobre la ciudad había elegido como blanco un punto medio que le asegurara un radio de destrucción que abarcara tanto Buenos Aires y sus suburbios como las numerosas ciudades uruguayas en la otra margen del río. El único resultado de ese esfuerzo, empero, fue malgastar (si así se le podía decir) la energía destructora del arma Reflex en las pardas aguas del Río de la Plata, limitando la devastación a las zonas aledañas al río, en ambas costas.

Tras unos primeros meses caóticos de evacuaciones semiorganizadas, falta de alimentos, energía y tumultos cada vez más violentos, un poco de calma había vuelto a la antigua capital argentina. Los esfuerzos de reconstrucción dieron sus frutos, restaurando las áreas dañadas de la ciudad y aplicando alguna que otra modernización que venía siendo muy necesaria. Buena parte de la población suburbana había emigrado hacia el interior del país, aprovechando las ofertas suculentas que el GTU y los gobiernos regionales hacían a los interesados en convertirse en colonos, pero a pesar de eso, la ciudad todavía seguía siendo demasiado grande para su propio bien, y eso se notaba en las calles atestadas en las horas pico y en los servicios de transporte que siempre estaban al borde del colapso.

Muy cerca del puerto de la ciudad, cuya actividad se había reducido por culpa de la interrupción del interminable dragado del Río de la Plata, las cosas se movían en el distrito céntrico de Retiro con una normalidad que a muchos hacía recordar a los años anteriores al Holocausto... aunque el casco destrozado de un inmenso destructor Zentraedi clavado en el lecho del Plata era un recordatorio eterno e imperecedero de la jornada de fuego que por poco había consumido a la ciudad.

Decenas de miles de residentes de la ciudad y de los suburbios entraban y salían de las terminales ferroviarias de Retiro, que habían sido puestas nuevamente en servicio tras la reapertura de los servicios de trenes entre Buenos Aires y otras grandes ciudades de América del Sur; los que no se internaban en la red de subterráneos de la ciudad, trataban de conseguir algún lugar en los atestados colectivos o tentaban su suerte caminando hacia sus lugares de trabajo, procurando no convertirse en víctimas del infernal tránsito automotor que circulaba por la Avenida del Libertador.

Del otro lado de la plaza que lo separaba de las terminales de Retiro, el viejo y golpeado Hotel Sheraton se mostraba cubierto por andamiajes, grúas y estructuras de apoyo, desde los cuales hordas de obreros, albañiles y demás empleados trabajaban para poner al edificio a punto para su tantas veces anunciada (y tantas veces demorada) reinauguración. En la plaza, el reloj de la Torre de los Ingleses daba las tres de la tarde al son de campanas colocadas durante la restauración que se le hizo luego del Holocausto, completando el panorama de una ciudad que trataba de seguir igual en un mundo que ya no lo sería nunca más.

Desde las terminales de Retiro y el Sheraton, mirando hacia el río, una enorme e imponente edificación de color blanco se alzaba inconfundible para cualquier transeúnte, dominando el perfil de su área inmediata con sus varios pisos.

Sito a unas escasas cinco cuadras de distancia, sobre la Avenida Comodoro Py, el Edificio Libertad mostraba orgulloso su remozado perfil a la ciudad y a los que pasaban por el área. El inmenso edificio había servido durante décadas como cuartel general de la Armada Argentina, hasta que la incorporación de Argentina en el GTU en 2002, y la consiguiente reorganización de las fuerzas armadas nacionales, convirtieron en redundante e innecesario a un edificio que ya se había ganado a pulso el mote de "Elefante Blanco".

Al igual que el cercano Edificio Cóndor, otrora sede de la Fuerza Aérea, el Edificio Libertad había quedado virtualmente abandonado luego del traslado definitivo de los mandos militares argentinos al más céntrico Edificio Libertador, iniciando así años en los que ningún gobierno porteño supo darle un destino definitivo al viejo cuartel general. La Lluvia de la Muerte sólo había empeorado las cosas para el viejo Edificio Libertad, haciendo que muchos porteños pidieran su demolición bajo el argumento de que ya no tenía sentido mantener a esa ruina ocupando espacio en la zona.

Sin embargo, la repentina rebelión Zentraedi de 2013, irónicamente, había dado nueva vida al Edificio Libertad. Tras considerar que la ciudad brasileña de Belo Horizonte estaba demasiado cercana a las líneas y demasiado expuesta a un ataque como para seguir siendo la sede del Comando Militar de América del Sur, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida optaron por mover sus cuarteles generales regionales a una zona más resguardada. Eventualmente, la elección recayó en Buenos Aires, y los oficiales de las Fuerzas encargados de los aspectos prácticos de la mudanza no tardaron en prestarle atención al Edificio Libertad.

Aún tras años de abandono, agravados por los daños sufridos por el ataque, el Edificio Libertad continuaba siendo una enorme construcción capaz de albergar la compleja estructura burocrática de un cuartel general regional, y lo mejor y más atractivo para el GTU era que el edificio estaba disponible, abandonado y capaz de ser puesto nuevamente en funcionamiento en un plazo más que breve.

Sólo seis meses le llevó al cuerpo de Ingenieros Militares tener listo al Edificio Libertad para su nueva tarea, lo que incluyó un completo reemplazo de su red eléctrica y de agua corriente, así como un total reequipamiento electrónico y de sistemas de comunicaciones, además de las consabidas reparaciones y mejoras edilicias. Al cabo de esos seis meses, el teniente general Miguel Ayala Restrepo, comandante militar del GTU para América del Sur desde el día del Holocausto, mudó definitivamente sus cuarteles al reconstruido edificio, para conducir desde allí la lucha contra los renegados Zentraedi.

Sin embargo, la destrucción de Nueva Macross y del SDF-1, la muerte del almirante Gloval, y el torbellino político que había envuelto al GTU, no iban a dejar indemne al Comando Militar de América del Sur. Era por eso que, ese día de enero de 2014, el general Ayala Restrepo ya no era el ocupante de la espaciosa oficina que habían usado anteriormente los máximos jefes de la Armada Argentina; desde Atlanta ya se había hecho saber a Buenos Aires que el general no volvería, y que sería sustituido por un nuevo alto oficial que ya estaba en el área.

Con cada nuevo inquilino, las reglas de juego cambiaban. El presente inquilino del Edificio Libertad tenía un protocolo puntilloso que debía ser seguido, y que era mantenido a rajatabla por su staff desde los escritorios que tenían afuera de la oficina principal... desde el primer día había quedado claro que no se iban a tolerar desviaciones del protocolo en ese sentido.

Ese día, el visitante que esperaba sentado afuera de la oficina hacía lo indecible para mantener sus nervios en paz y no demostrar así su creciente irritación con la espera a la que era sometido. Infinidad de ideas cruzaban por la mente del visitante... infinidad de planes cuya concreción, ya sometida a demasiados contratiempos en el pasado, dependía en grado sumo de lo que pensaba el flamante ocupante del Edificio Libertad.

¿Qué diablos iba a decirle ese generalote? se preguntaba el hombre. Por lo que sabía de su anfitrión, el visitante podía estar seguro de que la respuesta a su propuesta iba a ser favorable... pero a la altura enrarecida de los comandantes regionales, las cosas nunca terminaban siendo lo que prometían ser.

El sonido apagado del teléfono interno sobresaltó al visitante, y lo hizo observar con el corazón en la boca mientras la secretaria atendía la llamada, dándole de tanto en tanto miradas fugaces. Por fin, tras una agónica espera que se le había hecho eterna, el visitante oyó de boca de la secretaria las palabras mágicas que pusieron fin a su espera y a su sufrimiento.

– El general lo recibirá ahora, señor.

– Gracias – respondió el hombre mientras se ponía de pie e iba derecho hacia la puerta.

Al trasponer el umbral, el visitante debió dejar pasar unos segundos para que no lo encegueciera el resplandor de la luz que se colaba a través del ventanal de la oficina. Una vez ajustada su vista a la luz de ambiente, el visitante observó cuidadosamente al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio, que parecía dedicarle demasiada atención a una de sus carpetas como para prestársela a él.

– General... – dijo el recién llegado para hacerse notar.

Sólo entonces el general se anotició de la presencia de su visitante, dejando el reporte sobre el escritorio mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia el recién llegado. Éste, por su parte, debió esforzarse mucho para no retroceder ante la mole humana que se le acercaba: con su enorme y corpulenta figura, su imponente uniforme marrón repleto de condecoraciones, y la mirada siempre amenazante que le salía de un rostro de ceño siempre fruncido, en una cabeza totalmente afeitada al ras, el flamante comandante militar para América del Sur tenía la habilidad de provocar miedo instantáneamente a quienes trataban con él por primera vez.

Para muchos, esto era un defecto; para el brigadier general Anatole Westphal Leonard, era una preciada virtud.

– Ah, ya llegó... pase, pase... tome asiento – dijo el corpulento general al tiempo que señalaba insistentemente una de las sillas de la oficina. – Lo tuve retrasado por cuestiones de urgencia... una llamada de último momento desde Monumento.

El recién llegado aceptó la oferta y calló mientras Leonard volvió a tomar en sus manos el reporte que había estado leyendo.

– Las noticias son buenas – anunció el general Leonard, para después acompañar el resto de la frase con una expresión de apenas disimulado disgusto. – Para variar.

Satisfecho de ver que su visitante parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con él, el general Leonard continuó con su perorata sobre la situación presente.

– Nuestros ataques aéreos en la región del Amazonas han logrado destruir varios puestos avanzados de los renegados – explicó Leonard, leyendo algunos datos del reporte que sostenía. – Por ahora no hemos tenido que lamentar muchas bajas en los ataques enemigos... los hemos podido contener sin mayores dificultades con nuestras propias fuerzas y las unidades brasileñas. No deseo alargar demasiado esto ya que tenemos asuntos que discutir, pero quiero que sepa que hemos dado unos primeros pasos más que valiosos.

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del visitante, y allí se quedó hasta que Leonard volvió a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca mientras murmuraba:

– Son los siguientes pasos los que me preocupan.

El general levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su visitante; en los pequeños ojos de Leonard se veía un odio apenas matizado por las convenciones de la civilización... un odio que tenía causa, razón de ser y destino.

– Cinco millones de Zentraedi... uno de cada cuatro Zentraedi en la Tierra se halla en América del Sur. No necesito decirle que esa es una cantidad demasiado grande de enemigos potenciales. Hace tres años que vengo diciéndoles a todos que estos malditos Zentraedi son una amenaza que no admite dilación en la respuesta, y ahora que esos imbéciles del GTU finalmente entendieron la realidad, pienso aprovecharlo todo lo que sea posible.

Decir que Leonard sentía disgusto hacia los Zentraedi era como decir que el arsénico sólo dejaba un poquito muerto a un ser humano. Lo que Leonard sentía hacia los guerreros alienígenas era un odio fulminante y vitriólico, forjado en las llamas del Holocausto Zentraedi, del cual apenas había podido escapar con vida cuando los haces de muerte de la flota de Dolza redujeron Río de Janeiro a cenizas radioactivas.

Desde las ruinas de Río, el entonces coronel Leonard había conducido una caravana lastimosa de refugiados civiles, apenas protegidos por los restos de las unidades militares vecinas, hacia las regiones más sureñas de Brasil, que habían sufrido en menor escala los daños del ataque de Dolza. A lo largo de dos semanas de infernal viaje, en donde debieron enfrentar la multiforme amenaza del hambre, la escasez de medicamentos y combustible, y la amenaza de partidas de buitres y gente desesperada, sin más guía que algunas brújulas y la constelación de la Cruz del Sur en el cielo nocturno, la caravana de refugiados de Leonard se abrió paso a través de las regiones costeras de Brasil hasta llegar al por entonces cuartel provisional militar en Belo Horizonte.

Desde ese día, el coronel Leonard había pasado de ser un burócrata militar a ser una figura legendaria en la convulsionada Sudamérica del post-Holocausto, renombrada por haber conducido a miles de personas a la salvación en medio del caos. Un rápido ascenso a brigadier y un encumbrado puesto en el Comando Militar de América del Sur parecían ser sólo el primer escalón en la carrera fulgurante de Anatole Westphal Leonard... un escalón que le permitió al ascendente oficial tender sus primeros contactos en el mundillo político de América del Sur.

Sin embargo, semanas de convivir con refugiados, desahuciados, heridos y maltrechos, y de moverse a través de infinitos kilómetros de devastación y muerte, habían dejado en Leonard un odio imperecedero hacia los Zentraedi... un odio que, si bien acallado y poco comentado por fuera de los corrillos militares, se tornaba progresivamente inconveniente en el continente que había pasado a albergar a poco más de la cuarta parte de la población Zentraedi de la Tierra.

Durante dos años, los puntos de vista de Anatole Leonard habían sido tomados como extremistas, radicales y agoreros entre los mandos militares, y lo eran cada vez más conforme pasaban los meses y los Zentraedi no se levantaban en armas para terminar su exterminio de la humanidad, como Leonard lo venía amenazando obsesivamente en los reportes que elevaba al Alto Mando.

Y entonces, en 2013, los desórdenes iniciales entre la población Zentraedi en América del Norte comenzaron a contagiarse en América del Sur... hasta rematar en la rebelión abierta de cientos de miles de Zentraedi en el Amazonas y otras regiones del centro del continente.

La voz de Leonard comenzó a ser escuchada con más atención en el Comando Militar de América del Sur.

Muchas de las primeras acciones implementadas por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en el Sur tenían raíz en las propuestas de Leonard... en especial, la constitución de una fuerza de elite, conformada por unidades de infantería, blindados, artillería, Destroids y Veritech, conocida como el "Grupo Táctico Cruz del Sur". Al frente de la Cruz del Sur, Leonard había encabezado innumerables acciones contra los renegados Zentraedi, poniendo alto a sus correrías con eficacia, rapidez... y buenas dosis de brutalidad.

La destrucción del SDF-1 y de Nueva Macross había sido el punto final para los conciliadores en el seno de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. De la mano del general Maistroff, Leonard había recibido un ascenso a brigadier general, y menos de veinticuatro horas después, el puesto que dejaba vacante el general Ayala Restrepo tras su traslado a Atlanta.

Y ahora que ocupaba la oficina principal del Edificio Libertad, y que desde allí podía dar órdenes a todo militar y mecha en América del Sur, el general Leonard estaba más que listo para hacer lo que sentía que era su deber.

Sin embargo, las cosas no prometían ser fáciles...

– Nuestras capacidades, aún con los refuerzos prometidos por el Gobierno y por el general Maistroff, son insuficientes – continuaba murmurando Leonard al tiempo que pasaba las hojas en su reporte. – No tenemos suficientes soldados, mechas, vehículos... lo único que nos sobra es nuestro ingenio y nuestra voluntad de triunfar.

Cerrando con un sonoro golpe la carpeta del reporte, el general Leonard volvió a clavar la mirada en su visitante... quien, para sus adentros, ya se sentía más a gusto con el intimidante jefe militar, que continuaba hablando con la fría sinceridad del acero.

– Es por eso que pienso maximizar cualquier ventaja comparativa que tengamos a nuestra disposición. Seré completamente franco con usted... desde que supe que me nombrarían comandante militar para América del Sur, mi primer objetivo es poner fin a cualquier amenaza Zentraedi contra la raza humana en este continente. Y ese es un objetivo que cumpliré a cualquier costo.

– Coincido en un ciento por ciento con usted, general Leonard – acotó el visitante sin el menor dejo de obsecuencia, para luego poner algo de calma a sus inquietudes y pasar al tema que más lo tenía preocupado. – Acerca de...

Antes de que el visitante pudiera decir algo, el general Leonard sonrió y colocó sobre la mesa una segunda carpeta negra que había tenido celosamente guardada en su escritorio.

– A eso iba, mi estimado – le dijo entonces Leonard mientras abría la nueva carpeta, sin perder su sonrisa. – He tenido oportunidad de leer en estos días los lineamientos fundamentales de su propuesta, y la considero muy interesante y aplicable a la situación presente aquí en el Comando Militar de América del Sur.

El visitante calló mientras Leonard volvía a hojear la carpeta... estaba más ocupado en estudiar las expresiones que le veía al alto jefe militar conforme revisaba su propuesta. Y le satisfacía en grado sumo ver que el general Leonard mostraba signos de aprobación ante cada cosa que encontraba en la propuesta... quizás ahora le fuera posible poner en práctica lo que la desgracia había arruinado más de un año atrás...

– Parece que ha estado dándole mucha consideración a este tema – observó el general con una candidez totalmente simulada.

El visitante sonrió, sin por eso revelar más de lo que llevaba dentro... ante todo, guardar las cartas y ser indescifrable: esas eran las reglas de su negocio.

– Los Zentraedi son una amenaza para la raza humana, general... esa ha sido mi opinión desde el primer día. Tuve la suerte de trabajar en su momento para personas que compartían mi preocupación, y que estaban interesados en formas de responder ante esta amenaza.

La sonrisa del visitante se hizo más grande y notoria mientras él se acomodaba en la silla, sin dejar de mirar al corpulento general del Ejército a la vez que ponía en pocas palabras lo que pensaba sobre el asunto.

– Y debo decirle, general Leonard, que me reconforta saber que en este tema, nuestros puntos de vista son similares...

Leonard igualó su sonrisa, y volvió a apoyarse en su silla por un largo rato, dejando que se oyera en la oficina el sonido de la bulliciosa ciudad que se levantaba afuera de aquel cuartel general.

Ambos hombres no confiaban ni remotamente el uno en el otro: en los niveles en que se movían, la confianza se limitaba a no considerar que el otro fuera capaz de apuñalarlo por la espalda antes del primer contratiempo. Sin embargo, esa reunión les había permitido descubrir una comunión de puntos de vista y opiniones sobre la que podía pensarse en erigir algo útil a los fines de ambos.

Sociedades inmensamente exitosas se habían construido con menos.

– Hay una oficina libre en el séptimo piso, si mal no recuerdo – mencionó como al pasar el general, estudiando cuidadosamente los movimientos siguientes de su visitante. – Haré que se la asignen cuanto antes.

– Le pido disculpas, general, pero no me parece que sea apropiada mi presencia en este edificio...

Leonard arqueó una ceja, y en sus facciones asomó peligrosamente un indicio de disgusto y recelo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Tengo mis propias facilidades aquí en Buenos Aires... – se explicó el visitante, cuidando como siempre de no revelar más de la cuenta sobre lo que prefería mantener en reserva. – Si usted está de acuerdo, preferiría continuar mi trabajo allí y limitar mis visitas al Edificio.

Notando que el visitante miró sólo por un segundo la carpeta, el general Leonard creyó entenderlo todo... lo que había en esa carpeta no se ajustaba precisamente a lo que los mercaderes de ilusiones y almitas sensibles del GTU consideraban "aceptable" en materia de procedimientos.

Como si no fuera gran cosa, el general Leonard se encogió de hombros y satisfizo el pedido de su visitante con un sencillo:

– Si a usted le parece.

Por parte del visitante no había más que agradecimiento... lo último que él deseaba era ser visto frecuentando un lugar endemoniadamente público como la sede del Comando Militar de América del Sur: a pesar de todos sus trucos y maniobras, nunca se podía estar del todo seguro de haber despistado a los mastines de caza del general Aldershot y su endiablada Policía Militar Global.

La paranoia era una consecuencia natural de su estilo de vida... y por eso, el visitante se sentía agradecido de que Leonard no lo forzara a vivir en permanente paranoia.

– Muchas gracias, general.

– Debo agradecerle yo a usted – replicó Leonard. – Estoy convencido de que su propuesta nos pondrá en el camino a la victoria en muy poco tiempo.

Su propuesta, pensó el visitante... era algo muy diferente de las cosas que había tratado de hacer antes.

Era obvio: el panorama ya había cambiado. Con la destrucción provocada por Khyron, el GTU y los militares estaban en un frenesí de sangre Zentraedi que prometía hacerse más intenso con el paso de los meses... las voces conciliadoras y pacifistas habían caído en descrédito ante el extendido miedo social a la violencia.

Incluso los mismos políticos oficialistas que habían apostado a la convivencia pacífica a ultranza, se sumaban a los pedidos de mayor dureza y rigor contra renegados y posibles rebeldes Zentraedi, y la confirmación de una dura e intransigente como Svetlana Gorbunova como Primera Ministra en lugar del negociador y diplomático Marcel Pelletier era sólo uno de los signos de los tiempos.

Gloval había sido la cara de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida tras el Holocausto; en los tiempos que asomaban tras la devastadora corrida suicida de Khyron, la cara de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y su espíritu, bien podían ser los de hombres como el brigadier general Anatole Westphal Leonard.

Teniendo gente como Leonard en los resortes de poder, no había que recurrir a complejas estratagemas políticas que involucraran a mocosos soberbios pagados de sí mismos, o a recursos tan peligrosos como las armas biológicas. No... en el momento presente, el visitante sólo tenía que preocuparse por lo que era su fuerte: la inteligencia y la información, la obtención de ambas, y la negación de las mismas para sus enemigos y rivales.

El trabajo sucio y violento, esta vez, lo harían los militares.

Y para él, eso era un estado de cosas más que ideal. Claro que cuando respondió a los buenos deseos de Leonard, lo hizo con mesura y circunspección.

– Eso es todo lo que deseo.

El general Leonard extendió la mano y la mantuvo hasta que el alto y delgado visitante hizo a un lado sus recelos finales y se decidió a estrecharla. Sin soltar la mano de su visitante, el general Leonard se permitió un último comentario antes de ponerse a discutir cuestiones más prosaicas sobre la propuesta que le había hecho llegar.

– Tengo la impresión de que su deseo... y el mío... se harán realidad más temprano que tarde, señor Moncrieffe.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre que se hacía llamar Gérard Moncrieffe, y que hasta no mucho tiempo antes respondía al nombre de "Rudolf Spier", sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Quizás esta vez las cosas saldrían mejor.

***********************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Tuve que adelantar la publicación de este capítulo porque temo que el martes esté demasiado complicado, así que por prevención me adelanto…

- Este fue el primero de los tres capítulos de cierre de la historia y como habrán notado, los eventos que trata son aquellos que cubrieron los capítulos de la serie que vinieron después de "La Fuerza de las Armas", con lo que el fic se reinserta (con los cambios alternos que vimos) en la continuidad de la serie de Robotech.

- Mi intención original, allá hace un par de años cuando empecé con este fic, era dedicar dos o tres capítulos a volver a contar los eventos de los últimos capítulos de la etapa "Macross" de Robotech, pero adaptados al universo alterno de "_Renacimiento_". Sin embargo, la extensión desmesurada que estaba adquiriendo la historia me hizo reducir eso a un único capítulo enfocado más en el "aftermath" de la destrucción del SDF-1 en el episodio final de la Saga de Macross, con pequeñas viñetas relacionadas con los episodios anteriores de la serie.

- Para ayudar a la imaginación, acá les dejo enlaces de fotos de algunos de los lugares que mencioné en la escena final de este capítulo, que son sitios reales de mi ciudad natal, Buenos Aires. Tuve que separar todas las direcciones para que pudieran aparecer, sepan por favor disculpar las molestias…

**Edificio Libertad**: http : // static . panoramio . com / photos / original / 8137441 . jpg

**Terminal ferroviaria de Retiro**: http : // upload . wikimedia . org / wikipedia / commons / 9 / 93 / 20060128 _ - _ Estaci%C3%B3n _ de _ Retiro _ (Buenos _ Aires) . jpg

**Hotel Sheraton Buenos Aires (el edificio a la izquierda de la foto)**: http : // upload . wikipedia . org / wikipedia / commons / 3 / 3e / Buenos _ Aires _ - _ Retiro _ - _ Libertador . jpg

**Torre de los Ingleses (también conocida como "Torre Monumental"**: http : // upload . wikipedia . org / wikipedia / commons / 8 / 8c / Torre _ Monumental _ (Buenos _ Aires) . jpg

- Deseo como siempre agradecerles de corazón a todos ustedes por seguir con esta historia y dejar sus comentarios y mensajes, y va un gran abrazo para mis amigas Sara, Kats (¡suerte con todo y fuerza!) y Evi, a quien debo agradecerle el que me haya prestado a algunos de sus personajes para este capítulo… ¡mucha suerte, colegas!

- Y será entonces hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡muy buena suerte y que tengan unas buenas semanas!


	48. Epílogo 1

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Epílogo ****I: La Torre Norte**

*********************************************

**Jueves 15 de agosto de 2047**

Hacía poco más de una hora que el sol había aparecido entre las imponentes montañas de los Alpes, y la ciudad de Ginebra comenzaba su día con aquellas luces que lentamente disipaban las penumbras de la madrugada. La luz del sol atravesando las blancas siluetas de las montañas y reflejándose en los edificios de la ciudad conformaba un espectáculo del que Lisa Hayes jamás se cansaba, sin importar cuantas veces lo viera.

Era ya un hábito adquirido, uno que Lisa encontraba necesario para afrontar el día. Afortunadamente, los años de disciplina y servicio militar habían hecho que Lisa se acostumbrara a despertarse temprano luego de dormir lo estrictamente necesario. Era por eso que Lisa siempre estaba en su oficina a las siete y media, cuando aún faltaba media hora para su turno de servicio...

"_Horario de trabajo_", se corrigió llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ya no tenía más turnos de servicio.

Ginebra era una ciudad hermosa, que milagrosamente se había salvado (no intacta, por supuesto) de la destrucción de las Guerras Robotech junto con mucho de lo que alguna vez fuera la nación independiente de Suiza. Al ver Ginebra por primera vez, Lisa decidió que los suizos eran un pueblo que por alguna razón siempre se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir a las calamidades. El país había sobrevivido a las tres Guerras Mundiales y después de eso a las tres Guerras Robotech con muy pocos daños, y Lisa no podía culpar a los que decidieron hacer de Ginebra la nueva capital del reconstituido Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, formado de apuro luego de la imprevista retirada de los Invid.

Oficialmente, la elección de Ginebra como capital se debió a las defensas naturales de la ciudad y a la poca necesidad de reconstrucción, aunque Lisa sospechaba que en la elección habían pesado mucho la disponibilidad de chocolates suizos y la confidencialidad de las cuentas bancarias.

Dando un par de pasos, se alejó del enorme ventanal y de la vista panorámica de Ginebra que le proporcionaba, y recorrió con la vista su oficina. A decir verdad, era mucho más grande y lujosa que cualquier oficina que hubiera tenido antes. Después de todo, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida no eran precisamente generosas con el espacio útil a bordo de una nave de guerra, y la oficina que había tenido como comandante de las Fuerza Expedicionaria a bordo del SDF-3 hubiera cabido varias veces dentro de su actual oficina.

Claro, para tener esta oficina Lisa había tenido que pasar a retiro, y dejar el servicio activo.

No era un mal trabajo el que tenía ahora; de hecho, podía nombrar sin esfuerzo a docenas de personas que eran capaces de vender a sus primogénitos con tal de ocupar la oficina en la que ella estaba ahora. Cualquiera podía decir que, comparado a estar al frente de una Fuerza Expedicionaria luchando en una guerra continua durante más de veinte años y ser además la comandante de una fortaleza superdimensional de batalla, aquel puesto era poco menos que un descanso bien merecido.

Sólo lo decían los que no tenían ese trabajo.

Había momentos en los que al pensar en los desafíos de su empleo Lisa terminaba añorando su servicio militar. Ciertamente las cosas eran más simples con el uniforme; se seguían órdenes y cuando se mataba al enemigo, éste permanecía muerto. En los días en que verdaderamente se hacía difícil seguir adelante, Lisa extrañaba la simplicidad y practicidad de un buen cañón Reflex para limpiar el camino de obstáculos. Lástima que ahora no pudiera hacerlo.

Aquella mañana Lisa se había despertado sola, al igual que ayer y el día anterior y todos los demás días de esa semana, realidad que hizo que se molestara un poco aún cuando sabía que no tenía razón para estarlo. Rick estaba de viaje, observando una serie de maniobras militares que tenían lugar en el desierto de Gobi, y se suponía que volvería aquella tarde. Aún después de más de veinte años de matrimonio jalonados por guerras, separaciones y misiones que los ponían en riesgo a uno, otro o a los dos juntos, Lisa todavía lo extrañaba con locura cuando él no estaba. Quizás, pensaba, se debía a algún temor inconsciente a que él se fuera y jamás regresara. O tal vez era porque no podía estar mucho tiempo sin él.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de su escritorio. Ocho de la mañana.

"_Bueno, que comience el día_", se dijo Lisa encendiendo una pantalla de comunicaciones. Cuando terminó la estática, apareció en la pantalla una joven mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, con cabello rojo fuego y unos anteojos que cubrían un par de brillantes ojos azules.

– Buenos días, Colleen – saludó Lisa a su asistente.

– Buenos días – devolvió la joven mujer del otro lado de la pantalla. – Espero que haya dormido bien.

– Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina para repasar los puntos de mi agenda para hoy? – solicitó Lisa con una sonrisa. – Y ya que estás... ¿puedes decirle a Johann que venga con el café? No puedo empezar mi día sin mi combustible.

– Sí, Primera Ministra – respondió Colleen Brennan antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

*********************************************

– A las 10 horas, presentación de las cartas credenciales del nuevo embajador de Spheris; a las once menos veinte, informe del Ministerio de Finanzas respecto a la unificación monetaria global; a las doce y cuarto, entrevista con la presidenta del Comité Senatorial de Seguridad Planetaria acerca de la propuesta de una nueva agencia planetaria de seguridad y contrainteligencia...

Lisa dejó escapar un bufido, y apoyó la taza de café en su escritorio antes de mirar a Colleen con incredulidad.

– Diablos ¿hoy tengo que hablar con Nova?

– Así es – respondió Colleen imperturbable. – Ayer recibí demasiadas llamadas desde la oficina de la senadora Satori para recordarme de su reunión. Si me lo permite, Primera Ministra – Colleen siguió con un tono conspirativo, – me parece que la senadora Satori está demasiado ansiosa sobre este proyecto.

– No puedes culparla; la contrainteligencia era su trabajo – repuso Lisa. – Sigamos, por favor.

– A la una y media, reunión con el Ministro de Defensa sobre el presupuesto militar...

La lista se extendió por varios minutos entre presentaciones de informes, entrevistas con senadores, ministros y embajadores y una sesión en el Senado que no despertaba precisamente entusiasmo, y una vez que Colleen terminó con la letanía, Lisa no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cómo tantas cosas podían caber en la agenda de un sólo día.

– A propósito – Colleen empezó a leer un despacho recibido, – recibí un mensaje del Alto Mando informando que el Ejercicio Desert Blitz ha concluido, y que el Supremo Comandante estará de regreso en Ginebra alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Oh.

Lisa arqueó una ceja y sonrió, cosa que alegró mucho a Colleen. Como asistente principal de la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, Colleen sabía muy bien cuánto trabajo tenía Lisa Hayes encima y lo exigente que podía ser esa carga. Con eso en mente, a Colleen nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cómo el ánimo de la Primera Ministra se transformaba en cuanto el almirante Hunter estaba cerca.

"_Debían ser aquellas cosas del matrimonio_", pensó la asistente personal de la Primera Ministra. "_Pues bien, mejor que esté de vuelta en Ginebra, así los dos pasan un rato juntos. Dios sabe que los dos lo necesitan_."

Al principio, Colleen no había tenido mucha confianza en que una veterana militar como Lisa pudiera hacerse cargo de una bestia tan traicionera como el cargo de Primer Ministro. Su mente se remontó a los meses caóticos luego de la retirada Invid... violencia, anarquía y desorden por doquier, las Fuerzas Expedicionarias cansadas, abrumadas e incapaces de restaurar la paz, y el prospecto de una era de caos sin fin. Hasta que, luego de unos meses de enigmática ausencia, el SDF-3 apareció en la órbita terrestre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y todo cambió.

Con los altos mandos de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias de regreso en el planeta, las negociaciones para formar un nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida fueron retomadas con nuevo impulso, y se decidió nombrar como Primera Ministra provisional a la almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter, a cargo del gobierno durante los primeros años.

Ahora, tres años después, Colleen no dudaba de la habilidad y astucia política de Lisa... y mucho menos de su determinación y honestidad personal, especialmente para tomar decisiones duras como la amnistía general a los colaboracionistas Invid que no hubieran cometido crímenes de guerra.

Esa decisión había sido tomada por simple e irresistible necesidad política, dado que no había gobierno estable en toda la Tierra que no hubiera colaborado de una manera u otra con los Invid y que había el riesgo de una cacería de brujas a escala planetaria, pero que igual provocó un debate furibundo en el que la participación de Lisa fue fundamental para resolverlo... a pesar que muchas personas (incluido el propio almirante Rick Hunter, aunque ese detalle no trascendió ante los medios) no estuvieron precisamente de acuerdo. Fue la propia fuerza y determinación de Lisa la que rompió con las resistencias y la que convenció a sus opositores, entre ellos su propio esposo, de la necesidad de ese paso tan difícil.

En definitiva, si alguien esperaba debilidad o aquiescencia por parte de Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter, más le valía esperar que se congelara el infierno.

– ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de pasar mi cita de las cinco a otro momento, Colleen?

– Puede hacerse – respondió ella. – ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué desea cambiar su horario, Primera Ministra?

Lisa sonrió, y se sonrojó levemente al explicarle:

– No es nada, quisiera tan sólo hablar un poco con el Supremo Comandante en cuanto llegue, y...

– No tiene que explicar nada más, Primera Ministra – la interrumpió Colleen sonriendo. – Arreglaré el cambio ahora mismo. De hecho, creo que el ministro Hullstrom quería un par de días más para preparar mejor su informe.

– Muchas gracias, Colleen – respondió Lisa con sinceridad.

*********************************************

Una de las cosas más extenuantes del cargo de Lisa eran las discusiones constantes y agotadoras que debía mantener con cada figura política que tenía su propio proyecto. Esas discusiones podían ser realmente irritantes después de quince o veinte minutos, y si había una persona que dejaba al borde del colapso nervioso a Lisa cada vez que discutían, esa persona era la senadora Nova Satori. Lisa juraba que jamás había conocido a una persona más terca y obstinada que Nova Satori (excepción hecha, por supuesto, de su querido esposo).

Para calmarse luego de la discusión mantenida con la senadora Satori, Lisa recurrió a un pequeño jueguito personal: escribía una carta de renuncia. Por supuesto, jamás las enviaba, pero le daban a Lisa la oportunidad de descargarse de las interminables molestias de su cargo con un papel, usando... metáforas coloridas. Después de tres años como Primera Ministra, Lisa había perfeccionado el insulto elegante hasta convertirlo en una forma de arte, y sus cartas de renuncia mostraban la evolución de su estilo.

Fue justo cuando hacía referencia en su última carta de renuncia a las profesiones de las madres de la mitad de los miembros del Senado, que la puerta de roble de la oficina de Lisa se abrió, y con paso decidido entró la edecán militar de Lisa, la mayor Raisa Novikova.

– Primera Ministra, el Supremo Comandante – anunció la mayor Novikova antes de dejar el paso libre al visitante.

"_Oh bueno, supongo que esta carta la terminaré otro día_", dijo guardando el papel en uno de los cajones y poniéndose de pie para recibir a su visitante.

Cuando lo veía con su uniforme blanco, cargado de cintas de servicio y condecoraciones, a Lisa le costaba trabajo asociar a Rick Hunter con aquel joven impertinente que la había insultado a través de una pantalla hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ese muchacho había dejado paso a un hombre de porte distinguido por la edad y la experiencia, con un rostro que llevaba las marcas de tres décadas de guerra encima, pero que aún conservaba las mismas facciones de aquel joven que una vez fue... aunque su cabello mostraba muchas más canas que las que Rick hubiera preferido tener.

– Muchas gracias, Raisa – dijo Lisa. – Ahora, ¿podría dejarnos solos un minuto?

– Por supuesto, Primera Ministra – contestó Novikova poniéndose en posición de firme y haciendo la venia tanto a Lisa como a Rick antes de dejar la oficina.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Rick asumió la postura militar e hizo la venia:

– Su Excelencia...

Lisa devolvió el saludo con una leve y elegante inclinación de la cabeza.

– Supremo Comandante...

Culminados los saludos oficiales, las posturas formales cedieron su lugar a sonrisas de boca a boca y miradas cariñosas que enternecieron los corazones de Rick y Lisa.

– Dios, te extrañé tanto... – dijo él con un tono de voz más relajado, y dejando caer los hombros, caminó en dirección al escritorio de Lisa, franqueando la distancia que los separaba.

– Y yo a ti... – respondió ella, comenzando a caminar hacia donde él se hallaba. – ¿Cómo está el desierto de Gobi?

– Desértico y vacío. ¿Qué tal se está comportando tu nueva edecán? – preguntó Rick haciendo referencia a la mayor Novikova.

– Es buena – respondió Lisa apoyando las manos en el escritorio. – No trabaja tan bien como Andrea en algunos temas, pero es mucho más organizada.

– Me alegro – sonrió Rick. – Jamás se me ocurriría asignarte a una mujer que no fuera la mitad de organizada que lo que eres tú. Después de todo, no me gustaría que mataran a mis oficiales.

– Y dime, almirante, ya que hablamos del tema – Lisa se acercaba a Rick caminando con un ritmo seductor, – ¿por qué es que en tres años jamás me has enviado a un hombre para que trabaje como edecán?

Rick la miró con una expresión de falsa sorpresa, y sus ojos azules brillaron con una chispa traviesa mientras se acercaba para tomar a su esposa por la cintura:

– ¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para asignarte a un oficial joven y bien parecido que pueda incitarte a alguna clase de infidelidad marital? – respondió él mientras sus manos encontraban su lugar en la cintura de su esposa.

– No estarás insinuando que a mí me puede llegar a atraer un oficial joven como para cometer una locura... – devolvió ella estrechando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Rick hasta reducirla casi a cero.

– No sería la primera vez, Primera Ministra – contestó Rick, ya perdido en los ojos verdes de Lisa y sin desear otra cosa más que besarla.

Los labios de Rick y Lisa finalmente se unieron en un beso largo y apasionado que se prolongó durante segundos, minutos... no sabrían cuanto tiempo. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, antes del viaje de Rick, y tanto Lisa como Rick ponían todas sus energías en entregarse sin reservas al otro, y a las dulces sensaciones despertadas por el beso.

Las manos de Rick recorrían la espalda de Lisa, sintiendo su piel a través del conservador traje de negocios que vestía ella, mientras que Lisa pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello de su esposo, atrayéndolo más y más hacia ella. Al cabo de unos minutos de dulce tortura, sus lenguas cesaron aquel rítmico ritual y Rick y Lisa se separaron para tomar aire, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de terminar aquel beso.

– Ésa es la mejor bienvenida que un hombre puede recibir – dijo Rick una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Por toda respuesta, Lisa sonrió, aunque no podía ocultar un leve jadeo y un brillo salvaje en sus ojos.

– Me alegro que te haya gustado – dijo finalmente ella, acariciando la mejilla de Rick con la mano derecha. Rick inclinó la cabeza para besar la palma de la mano de Lisa, y ella se sonrojó un poco ante ese gesto galante de Rick.

– Debería salir más a menudo, así recibo más de esas bienvenidas.

– Cuando gustes – devolvió Lisa. – Ahora, ¿podrías sentarte un minuto? Tenemos cosas que discutir.

– Oh, yo pensé que querías verme para decirme que me extrañabas tanto que no podías vivir sin mí – dijo Rick fingiendo estar decepcionado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones reservados para los visitantes a la oficina.

– Eso ni lo dudes – dijo ella sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. – Pero ya que estamos, quería que habláramos de algunos temas de naturaleza oficial. Claro – la sonrisa se hizo más traviesa, – siempre y cuando el Supremo Comandante no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

– Por supuesto que no. ¿De qué desea que hablemos, Primera Ministra? – repuso Rick acomodándose en el sillón y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

*********************************************

– ¡Dios bendito, no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! – masculló Rick con incredulidad, buscando en los ojos de Lisa alguna señal de que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera una broma.

– No me interesa que lo creas, me interesa que te acostumbres al hecho – replicó Lisa elevando la voz. – ¡Por una vez en la vida, me gustaría que no fuerces esta clase de discusiones absurdas cada vez que surge este tema!

– ¡Por una vez en la vida me gustaría que te impusieras a esos idiotas del Senado para que dejen de recortarle el presupuesto a las Fuerzas! ¡Es el tercer año consecutivo de recortes! – bramó Rick.

– ¡No es cosa del Senado sino de establecer prioridades con fondos limitados, y esa no es forma de hablarle a su comandante en jefe, almirante! – contestó Lisa golpeando las manos contra el escritorio y destilando fuego en sus ojos.

– Ah, ahora me sales con lo de "comandante en jefe" – dijo él con tono burlón y encogiéndose de hombros. – A veces pienso que la única razón por la que aceptaste el cargo fue para seguir jugando el juego de la oficial superior conmigo.

– Como si me sirviera de mucho – devolvió ella con tono vicioso, pero después se tranquilizó. – Rick, tienes que entenderlo... los programas de reconstrucción necesitan fondos para compensar las nuevas demandas.

– ¡También la defensa planetaria necesita fondos! – dijo Rick.

– No te estoy pidiendo nada grave – dijo Lisa. – Los cortes sólo significarán el retraso de un proyecto, así que elige: o retrasas un año la construcción de los SDF-9 y 10, o retrasas un año la producción en serie del nuevo tanque Veritech. Y es para una causa noble, no lo olvides.

– No lo olvido, ni critico que le asignes fondos a las nuevas centrales de energía – contestó Rick, y su tono fue escalando en agresividad mientras seguía. – Sólo me gustaría que alguna vez fuera otro departamento del Gobierno el que hiciera los esfuerzos que nos piden a las Fuerzas. Tú más que nadie debería saber que nunca hay que confiarse. ¿O ya olvidaste todo lo que estuvimos haciendo los últimos treinta años? ¿Cositas tales como pelear guerra tras guerra con recursos limitados?

– No te atrevas a decirme eso, Rick – Lisa agitó un dedo en dirección a Rick, quien ya se estaba poniendo de pie y acercándose a donde estaba sentada ella. – ¡Treinta años y no has cambiado en nada! Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro, irracional y obsti---

Lisa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rick le había cortado el aliento con un beso intempestivo que le hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Al principio, Lisa no quiso ceder, y cerró sus labios para rechazar el beso, pero bastó con que Rick apoyara su mano en la espalda de Lisa para que ella cerrara los ojos, mientras abría los labios para dejarse invadir por la lengua de Rick, comenzando con la consabida batalla. Rick pasó su mano izquierda por entre los largos cabellos castaños de Lisa, acariciándolos como si fueran seda, sintiendo el calor abrasador de los labios de Lisa en los suyos... un calor que lo quemaba hasta en las entrañas.

Cuando terminaron, Lisa se había olvidado por completo de lo que iba a replicarle a Rick, y en lugar de estar enojada con él, sólo deseaba tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sobre el escritorio.

– Ejem… ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo Lisa una vez que pudo recobrar el alientoo.

Por su parte, Rick se veía más sereno y calmado, y su tono era travieso cuando dijo:

– Me pregunto qué dirían los senadores de la oposición si les dijera cómo hacer para que "la aplanadora Hayes" pierda el hilo de una discusión...

– Lo que sea que te digan, te lo dirán en tu corte marcial si llegas a hacer algo como eso – replicó Lisa con una voz dulce a pesar de la amenaza que había salido de sus labios.

– Jamás desobedecería un pedido de mi comandante en jefe – dijo Rick poniéndose en una postura militar.

– Bueno, ése es un cambio que me gustaría ver – respondió Lisa, y su voz bajó de tono para decir: – Gracias, Rick. Necesitaba eso.

– Yo también – admitió él, y empezó a reír.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó Lisa confundida, mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que Colleen y la mayor Novikova no pensaran que había pasado... algo más.

– Acababa de pensar que ahora que sumamos la política a nuestros temas de discusión, no sé si queda alguna otra cosa en este universo sobre la cual todavía no hayamos peleado.

Lisa se rió con ganas.

– Tienes razón. Tenemos que buscar nuevos temas para pelear.

– Por supuesto que la tengo, bonita.

– Eso lo veremos. Bueno, cerremos este tema – dijo Lisa tratando de terminar con la discusión sobre el presupuesto.

Rick alzó las manos y comenzó a decir:

– Está bien, está bien... supongo que podemos acelerar el traspaso a la reserva de esos viejos cruceros espaciales que heredamos de la flota de la Cruz del Sur. De esa manera, no tendríamos que hacer esos recortes en los nuevos programas y todos podemos seguir felices.

– Me alegra que hayas encontrado una solución aceptable – sonrió Lisa, y prosiguió: – Y como recompensa a tu paciencia, y a la de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, desde ya te aviso que la aprobación del Senado para el Plan Quinquenal de Reequipamiento es un hecho. Así que tú y tus muchachos van a tener nuevas naves de guerra y cazas Veritech para jugar a partir de ahora.

– Esa es la segunda mejor noticia que escuché en el día – respondió Rick dejando atrás la frustración de la discusión.

– ¿Cuál fue la primera? – preguntó Lisa sin entender a lo que se refería.

– Escucharte decir que me extrañabas tanto que no podías vivir sin mí – le respondió Rick con cariño.

Lisa se sonrojó, y miró a Rick con ternura.

– Ah, claro, era esa...

– Y ya que estamos – continuó Rick, – quería decirte que no sé qué sería de mí si no estuvieras siempre en mi vida, amor.

– Mentiroso – le respondió ella tocando con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Rick.

– Mentiroso no – dijo Rick besando la frente de Lisa. – Sólo enamorado.

– Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo – repuso Lisa –, pero por desgracia tengo una muy molesta sesión del Senado a la cual acudir, y tú sabes cómo se ponen los senadores si no asisto.

– Mis condolencias – dijo Rick. – Lo mío es un poco menos horrible... tengo que adelantar algo de trabajo en el Cuartel General.

– Entonces creo que no tenemos otra opción que atender al llamado de nuestros deberes – dijo Lisa, ya caminando para salir de la oficina.

– Si no hay remedio... ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la Residencia? – dijo Rick mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la oficina.

– Por supuesto. ¡Deséame suerte! – le pidió Lisa.

– No necesito hacerlo – dijo Rick pasando una mano por sus hombros antes de darle un beso de despedida. – Los harás trizas como siempre.

*********************************************

La noche había caído sobre Ginebra, y la actividad en los complejos del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había disminuido en forma notable. Los turnos nocturnos empezaban en aquellas agencias que funcionaban las veinticuatro horas del día, tales como las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Para las nueve de la noche, todos aquellos que no tenían nada que hacer ya estaban de vuelta en sus casas.

La parte de "estar de vuelta en sus casas" solía tener una aplicación extraña cuando se trataba del matrimonio más encumbrado de la política terrestre. Para empezar, lo que llamaban "casa" en realidad era un ala residencial del inmenso Palacio de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, unida al complejo principal por un pasillo cubierto y con vista al jardín y a la fuente en el centro del complejo. El Palacio tenía un perfil neoclásico dominado por la enorme Torre Norte, un edificio de cuarenta pisos donde se hallaban las oficinas ejecutivas de la Primera Ministra y su staff de asesores.

Aquel día, como todos los días en los que se hallaba en Ginebra, el almirante Rick Hunter terminó su turno de servicio en el Cuartel General y regresó a la Residencia. Por acuerdo con el staff de la Residencia, Rick podía cocinar algunos días de la semana, con la supervisión del chef que manejaba el equipo de la cocina. En sí era un espectáculo extraño... ver al máximo oficial militar de la Tierra recibiendo órdenes de un cocinero, aunque Rick reconocía que gracias a la ayuda del cocinero, sus propias habilidades culinarias habían mejorado notablemente.

Al menos, de acuerdo a la única persona cuya opinión valoraba sobre todas las cosas.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo le indicó a Rick que esa persona estaba a punto de llegar, y por lo que había visto en televisión, no vendría de buen ánimo. Indicó al chef que se hiciera cargo de la comida, ya que tenía que ir a recibir a alguien. Efectivamente, unos pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una extenuada Lisa Hayes dentro del comedor de la Residencia, con una mirada que podría haber incinerado al mismo Dolza.

– Y la poderosa guerrera regresa al hogar, luego de un arduo día de combatir contra las fuerzas de la ignorancia y el oscurantismo – dijo Rick al ver el rostro de completo agotamiento de Lisa e indicó los sillones del living. – Preparé algo de cenar, ¿quieres sentarte a charlar antes de comer?

– Me encantaría... – respondió ella, y en ese momento exclamó su grito de frustración, llevándose las manos a la frente en señal de hartazgo. – ¡¡¡QUÉ TIPO!!!

– ¿Hablas de Pedersen, Windbourne o Covarrubias? – preguntó Rick nombrando a los tres senadores con los que Lisa más había discutido durante la sesión de aquella tarde.

– ¡Los tres! – gritó ella dejándose caer sobre el sillón del living. – No puedo creer que existan personas tan insoportables en este planeta, y que justo a mí me toque lidiar con los tres.

– Amén a eso – dijo Rick sentándose a su lado. – Vi la sesión por televisión, y Dios... ese tipo Windbourne... yo pensaba que nadie podía superar al Regente Invid en discursos complicados y pomposos...

– Te hace desear meterle un misil en la garganta, ¿no te parece? – dijo Lisa acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Rick.

– Yo le dispararía toda la munición de un Alpha. A propósito, felicitaciones... hiciste polvo a esos tres idiotas. Me encantó la cara de Covarrubias cuando le dijiste... ¿cómo fue que le dijiste cuando hizo ese lindo discurso en el que te acusaba de descuidar la defensa planetaria como si no te importara?

Lisa sonrió; ciertamente ese había sido su momento favorito de la sesión.

– "Ahora que menciona la defensa planetaria ¿en qué unidad de las Fuerzas sirvió usted, senador?" – dijeron Rick y Lisa a coro, y ambos rieron con el episodio.

– Eso debería callarlo por un tiempo – murmuró Lisa.

– Eso y esta caricatura – dijo Rick acercándole un diario vespertino a Lisa, específicamente la sección de humor.

– Oh, por Dios – dijo Lisa abriendo bien grandes los ojos, llevándose la mano a la frente y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar de la risa.

La caricatura en cuestión estaba ambientada en el puente del SDF-1, en donde una Lisa Hayes con su viejo uniforme blanco gesticulaba y ladraba a tres tripulantes vestidos con los uniformes que habían usado Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, pero con los rostros de los senadores Pedersen, Windbourne y Covarrubias. El dibujante había hecho a una Lisa furiosa y capaz de comerse crudos a los tres senadores, y las víctimas en cuestión parecían totalmente aterrorizadas; el epígrafe de la caricatura rezaba: _"¡Y AGRADEZCAN A DIOS QUE NO SIRVIERON EN LAS FUERZAS BAJO MI MANDO!_"

– Mira – dijo Rick señalando la caricatura de Lisa – hasta te dibujaron con el peinado que usabas en esa época.

– Dios mío... – murmuró Lisa. – Me había olvidado de ese peinado... ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando me peinaba así? Parecía la Princesa Leia…

– Vamos, entre tu peinado y el uniforme blanco... te aseguro que volvías locos a todos los hombres de la nave.

– Mentiroso – dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas lentas que aún enloquecían a Rick como si fuera la primera vez.

– A mí me volviste loco – repuso Rick besándola en el cabello. – Por cierto, estuve pensando... creo que voy a reintroducir los viejos uniformes que usábamos durante la Primera Guerra.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Lisa.

– Al menos me dará una oportunidad de volverte a ver con el uniforme blanco en las reuniones de veteranos – Rick hizo unos soniditos de placer.

– Tonto... con mis años ese uniforme ya no me queda.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Rick la miró de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada un tanto lasciva. – No te ves de más de cuarenta años. De hecho, – se acercó todo lo que pudo al rostro de Lisa – estás mucho más hermosa que como estabas en esa época.

– Sólo lo dices para que te trate bien, aviador – Lisa se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos y recorrer el rostro de Rick con sus dedos largos y finos.

– Es en serio, Primera Ministra. Científicamente comprobado... veinte años de transposiciones constantes hacen maravillas por el estado físico – dijo Rick tomando el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos para acercarlo al suyo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas – repuso Lisa con una mirada ardiente, – a ti no te queda mal el uniforme blanco – la sonrisa de Lisa se volvió traviesa, y su mano empezó a jugar con el cabello aún revoltoso de Rick. – Después de todo, ahora que tu cabello está empezando a hacer juego con el uniforme…

– Lisa Hayes, eres terrible – gruñó Rick, pero volvió a sonreír a su esposa.

– Decididamente… tú no te ves tan mal, Rick… para nada mal… – dijo ella mientras empezaba a besarlo con pasión.

Desde el pasillo, el sonido de un carraspeo incómodo interrumpió lo que prometía ser una sesión más de besos entre Rick y Lisa. Los dos debieron esforzarse por no mostrar molestia al separarse.

– Disculpe, Primera Ministra, almirante – dijo el mayordomo de la Residencia. – La cena está servida.

– ¿Vamos a cenar? – ofreció Rick, tomando a Lisa de la mano.

*********************************************

–...Con la oposición desarmada luego de los comentarios irónicos de la Primera Ministra Hayes durante el debate parlamentario, el Senado finalmente votó y aprobó por 184 votos a 35 el Plan Quinquenal de Reequipamiento Militar presentado por el ministro de Defensa, Brian Lennox, hace ya dos semanas. El plan contempla una inversión de trescientos mil millones de créditos en cinco años para la adquisición de nuevos sistemas de armas para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, especialmente naves de combate y vehículos Veritech. En las noticias locales, continúan las críticas al gobierno municipal de Ginebra por los problemas en el transporte público urbano...

El locutor dejó de hablar en cuanto Rick apagó el televisor con el control remoto. Se acomodó en la cama matrimonial, haciendo pequeñas exclamaciones de placer conforme su cuerpo se reposaba en el colchón, dejando ir el cansancio acumulado durante el día. Rick pensó que sólo faltaba algo para estar perfectamente bien.

Y en ese momento, Lisa entró al dormitorio. Vestía una bata de dormir blanca y su cabello castaño caía libremente sobre sus hombros, sin alguna clase de peinado o arreglo especial. Con paso leve, Lisa se quitó la bata, quedando sólo cubierta con un largo camisón de tela, y se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de acostarse y cubrirse con las sábanas.

– ¿Fue algo grave? – preguntó Rick mientras la tomaba de la mano.

– Nada serio – respondió ella. – Sólo era Miriya para una consulta de última hora.

– ¿Y qué cuenta de nuevo la Alta Comisionada Zentraedi? – preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja.

– Ella está bien. De hecho, estaba pensando en que podríamos invitarlos a cenar para mañana o pasado mañana... hace mucho que no tenemos una buena reunión con los Sterling – dijo Lisa acariciando el brazo de Rick.

– Me parece una buena idea. Mañana mismo le diré a Max en cuanto lo vea en el Cuartel General.

– No te olvides de mandar mis saludos al almirante Sterling – rió ella.

– Dalo por hecho, bonita. Por cierto, estaba pensando...

– ¿Sí, Rick?

– ¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días nos vamos los dos? Unas vacaciones sorpresa, lejos de esta ciudad... unos días para nosotros solos, sin la política y sin el alto mando en el medio... en una playa o en un bosque, pero que sea lo más lejos posible de las montañas.

Lisa rió.

– Mmm... me encantaría. De hecho, creo que puedo pedir unos días libres.

– Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, Lisa. Si no lo estabas, tendría que haberte hecho un golpe de Estado, derrocarte y después renunciar al cargo para irnos los dos a donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

– Hunter, eres terrible – dijo ella dándole un golpe teatral en la cabeza – Veamos qué hay en televisión.

Tomando el control remoto, Lisa volvió a encender el aparato, e hizo zapping con gran velocidad hasta detenerse en un programa de debate político llamado "Momento Cumbre". El tema de debate tratado por el conductor y sus invitados era precisamente las discusiones acerca del presupuesto militar y la sesión del Senado de aquella misma tarde. Para cuando Lisa llegó a ese canal, una de las invitadas estaba dando su opinión. Se trataba de una mujer con un rostro delgado y vagamente triangular, con una expresión perpetua de estar oliendo algo particularmente repugnante, y a quien Lisa identificó como una de las periodistas amigas del senador Pedersen:

– … creo que, más allá de lo divertidos que puedan ser los comentarios ácidos de la Primera Ministra, ella haría bien en recordar que está hablando ante el Senado de la Tierra Unida y no a un grupo de reclutas novatos, y por lo tanto debería comportarse con el respeto que merece esta institución. Espectáculos como el de hoy a la tarde, con una Primera Ministra que se burla de las opiniones de un senador, no hacen más que recordarnos que Lisa Hayes tiene un talento especial para escurrirse de los debates con la agilidad de una comadreja---

Lisa apagó el televisor con gran disgusto y apoyando el control remoto con brusquedad sobre la mesa de luz, mientras a su lado Rick no podía contener una carcajada inoportuna motivada por las palabras de la comentarista política. Por supuesto, Lisa no tardó en notar la expresión divertida de Rick, y lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo bien de qué se estaba riendo exactamente.

– Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra, Hunter, o eres hombre muerto – dijo ella, agitando un dedo justo frente a los ojos de Rick.

Rick no dejaba de reír, y en cuanto pudo contenerse le dijo a Lisa:

– No necesito decirte nada, Lisa… lo que iba a decirte ya te lo dije hace muchos años.

– Más te vale – dijo ella con un tono gélido – Lo último que necesito es que mi esposo encuentre gracioso lo que dice una mujer como esa.

– Lo que me pareció gracioso, amor, fue la forma en que se refirió a ti. Me sonó muy familiar…

La mirada de Lisa hizo que dejara de insistir, y entonces Rick buscó una salida elegante a la situación:

–… aunque en ese momento no podía saber qué tan equivocado estaba.

– Mejor así – concluyó Lisa sin perder el tono ni la expresión de disgusto, cosa que no importó a Rick ya que encontraba su mirada de disgusto extremadamente atractiva.

Por su parte, y una vez que dejó atrás su malhumor, Lisa miraba a Rick con una expresión de deseo en sus brillantes ojos verdes que todavía lo estremecía hasta la médula. A Rick le maravillaba cómo ella podía ser tan cambiante... fría como el hielo y racional cuando se trataba del deber, y apasionada y ardiente en privado. Era esa dualidad tan contradictoria en apariencia y tan típica y correcta en ella lo que fascinaba a Rick acerca de su esposa, y lo que hacía, entre otras cosas, que él todavía la viera como si fuera la primera vez, hacía ya muchos años… aquel día en el que comenzó a ver a la "comadreja parlanchina" con otros ojos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lisa Hayes?

– Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado – respondió ella con voz suave hablándole al oído. – Quiero tenerte siempre junto a mí y sólo para mí.

Rick tomó las manos de Lisa entre las suyas y las besó.

– Ya me tienes, jamás lo dudes... siempre estaré para ti. No importa lo que pase y lo que se interponga.

– Gracias, Rick... de veras – musitó Lisa, y Rick reparó en lo cansada que se veía después de aquel día.

– A veces quisiera que no fueras Primera Ministra – dijo él. – Tengo miedo de que termines enfermándote.

– Quiero recordarte que fuiste tú el que me propuso hacerme cargo de este trabajo, aviador – le dijo ella besando su frente y acariciando su rostro con ternura. Rick podía sentir el aliento de Lisa quemando su alma al contacto con su piel, como si fuera un fuego inextinguible en el que él deseaba consumirse para toda la eternidad.

– Por supuesto – rió Rick. – Según recuerdo, necesitaban a alguien con energía, dotes de organización, con personalidad fuerte pero diplomática, que gozara del respaldo de los militares y que contara con la suficiente cultura como para no estrangular al primer político que se cruzara en su camino... y sucedió que justamente conocía a alguien que daba con el perfil... no sé si la conoces, era una almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales, sorprendente, hermosa y endiabladamente sexy... y no hay día en que me arrepienta de esa decisión, bonita – Rick respondió al beso, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Lisa. – Ahora, quería pedirte algo.

– Lo que quieras.

– Sólo por esta noche, dejemos atrás el trabajo... nada de Supremo Comandante o Primera Ministra. Quiero que seas sólo mi esposa. No la Primera Ministra Hayes, no la almirante Hayes, tan sólo Lisa, la mujer a la que amo y amaré siempre... y yo quiero ser solamente tu esposo – su voz bajó hasta hacerse casi imperceptible, y sus manos corrieron un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de Lisa.

– Rick, no tienes que pedirme eso, sabes que siempre estoy para ti – respondió ella acercándose a él y llenando sus pulmones con su aroma.

– Pero quiero hacerlo. Gracias, Lisa – dijo él cerrando los ojos por un instante.

– Ahora dime, aviador... ¿qué tiene que hacer una dama para que tú le hagas pasar un buen momento? – preguntó Lisa con un destello sensual en los ojos.

– Mmm... Depende de la dama. En tu caso, sólo basta con que existas y me ames – dijo Rick taladrándola con una mirada de deseo, mientras su mano recorría todo el contorno de la pierna de Lisa, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera.

– Puedes estar seguro de eso… te amo, Rick Hunter…

– Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa – dijo él, mientras una sonrisa pícara y contagiosa aparecía en sus labios.

– ¿Por qué la sonrisa? – le preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que experimentaba, mientras ayudaba a Rick a quitarse el pijama.

– Es que todavía no acabo de acostumbrarme a que voy a hacer el amor con la mujer más poderosa de la Tierra –respondió él, y sus manos trabajaban con afán para quitarle el camisón, cosa que logró en muy poco tiempo y sin resistencia por parte de Lisa.

– Rick, lo de "mujer más poderosa" se refiere al cargo – rió ella, y Rick le plantó un beso ligero en los labios.

– No, créeme... no tiene nada que ver con el cargo. Nada en absoluto... – el beso de Rick se hacía cada vez más apasionado y enérgico, y Lisa encontró que no podía resistirse... sus labios se derretían al contacto con los de Rick, y sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la expectativa de ese momento.

Por su parte, Rick ponía todo de sí en aquel beso, entregándose por completo al amor que sentía por su esposa, por aquella mujer que había estado siempre junto a él en los peores momentos. Sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a actuar por su cuenta, buscando hacer desaparecer toda separación entre la suave piel de Lisa y la suya propia. Con sus manos, Rick y Lisa recorrían cada uno el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose suavemente y sin detenerse.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, y entonces Rick y Lisa estaban totalmente rendidos el uno al otro, entregándose sin reserva alguna a ese torrente de pasión y amor que los envolvía, dejando atrás todas las frustraciones y malos ratos de aquel día. Era exactamente lo que necesitaban para seguir adelante, aquel amor que los había sostenido e impulsado durante treinta años de sacrificio y esfuerzo constante.

Rick y Lisa se unieron en ese amor que era su refugio y su fortaleza en los tiempos más oscuros y difíciles que habían enfrentado, y que en momentos como aquel era sencillamente un instante que robaban a la eternidad... un mundo de placer que era de ellos y de nadie más, y en el que se entregaban mutuamente sin poner reserva alguna.

Con un certero manotazo, Rick apagó la luz, y el dormitorio se sumió en una oscuridad cómplice.

*********************************************

**Viernes**** 16 de agosto de 2047**

Las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían construido su nuevo cuartel general en el exclusivo distrito de Ginebra en donde estaban los principales complejos del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, a una distancia razonable del Palacio de Gobierno y del edificio del Senado. El nuevo complejo administrativo militar no tenía la imponencia que supo tener el SDF-1 en la época en que cumplió iguales funciones, y carecía de la majestuosidad que tuvo el desaparecido "Candelabro" de Ciudad Monumento, pero de todas formas conseguía combinar elegancia con funcionalidad en sus varias torres y edificios auxiliares.

La seguridad del complejo estaba en manos de unidades de infantería de las Fuerzas Terrestres, que eran las que mantenían la guardia tanto visible como invisible en todo el lugar, respaldados por vehículos artillados, puestos de misiles y otras instalaciones que estaban escondidas y clasificadas para el ojo público.

En la torre central del Cuartel General, ubicada en el centro del complejo, estaban instaladas las oficinas de los principales funcionarios de la defensa mundial: el ministro de Defensa y sus secretarios asociados, y los integrantes del Consejo del Alto Mando. Uno de esos altos oficiales militares que conformaban el Consejo del Alto Mando era el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, que tenía a su disposición una enorme oficina en el piso 34 de aquella torre.

La oficina del Supremo Comandante era vasta pero espartana, con escasa decoración que no fueran imágenes de paisajes y otras de temática militar, y algunos modelos de cazas Veritech, mechas y naves espaciales, amén de algunas fotografías familiares en el escritorio de roble que usaba el máximo oficial militar de la Tierra Unida para su trabajo diario. Al igual que las otras grandes oficinas del complejo, y también como lo tenía la oficina de la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, la oficina del Supremo Comandante disponía de una imponente vista de la ciudad de Ginebra, del lago y de las montañas circundantes, algo que le permitía al ocupante de aquel despacho la oportunidad de distraerse y relajarse por un momento de las tareas enloquecedoras de su elevado cargo.

Curiosamente, aquel despacho no contaba con la fotografía oficial de la Primera Ministra que tenían otras oficinas públicas en el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y la razón para ello era obvia: sobraban las fotografías de la Primera Ministra en el escritorio del Supremo Comandante, en todas las cuales aparecía en poses muy distantes de la seria y adusta imagen consagrada por los publicistas y expertos en relaciones públicas del GTU.

De todas maneras no había ningún problema, ya que ningún oficial asignado al Alto Mando hubiera osado criticar la ausencia del retrato oficial; quizás porque sólo alguien que hubiera pasado las últimas tres décadas encerrado en un bunker hubiera estado al margen de lo que pasaba entre las cabezas civil y militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Entre las ocasionales concesiones a la modernidad que había en la oficina del Supremo Comandante se contaba una enorme pantalla de cristal líquido colocada en una de las paredes, que funcionaba como terminal de comunicaciones y pantalla de información para beneficio del Supremo Comandante en su labor de dirigir las acciones de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

La pantalla estaba conectada permanentemente a la red de comunicaciones militares, permitiéndole al Supremo Comandante entablar contacto al instante y en tiempo real con cualquier unidad militar tanto en la Tierra como en cualquiera de las estaciones, bases, colonias y puestos avanzados de la raza humana que estaban esparcidos por el cosmos.

Aún después de haber pasado más de dos décadas en el espacio exterior al frente de las fuerzas militares de la humanidad, al almirante Rick Hunter le costaba asimilar la realidad de poder charlar como si nada con oficiales bajo sus órdenes que estaban a años luz de distancia de su cómoda oficina de Ginebra. Semejante idea, sin embargo, le ayudaba al almirante Hunter a mantener la modestia, algo esencial cuando se pasaba mucho tiempo en el ambiente enrarecido del Alto Mando.

Ese día, el almirante Hunter escuchaba con atención los reportes que le estaba haciendo la almirante al frente de la Cuarta Flota sobre las actividades de los últimos meses. La Cuarta Flota era una formación importante de naves y mechas de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, cuya misión consistía en defender las colonias y puestos avanzados de la humanidad en el sector Spinward, una vasta región espacial que comprendía las posesiones humanas en la región ubicada hacia el "sentido de rotación" de la galaxia con respecto a la Tierra.

Las colonias del sector Spinward estaban entre las más productivas y prósperas de las dependencias de la Tierra Unida, pero desde el final de las Guerras Robotech el comercio en el sector venía sufriendo el azote de piratas y remanentes de los beligerantes derrotados por la humanidad en las Guerras. Combatir la piratería espacial era una de las prioridades de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en la posguerra, y los esfuerzos en tal sentido insumían buena parte de los recursos militares que respondían al GTU.

Y para combatir la piratería en el sector Spinward y darle además una señal a los otros poderes en la región de que la Tierra Unida no iba a permitir ningún atropello, el almirante Hunter había necesitado poner a alguien al mando de la Cuarta Flota que fuera extremadamente capaz... y por lo que venía escuchando, el almirante Hunter había hecho una excelente elección en tal sentido.

– _En los últimos tres meses la piratería en el sector Spinward ha decrecido en un 50 por ciento respecto del mismo período del año anterior. No sólo hemos tenido menos reportes de ataques piratas contra nuestro comercio sino que también se han reportado menos avistajes de naves hostiles en los distintos sistemas del sector. Todavía tenemos algunos problemas en algunos sistemas de la frontera, pero confiamos en poder contenerlos con un adecuado redespliegue de nuestras fuerzas_.

El Supremo Comandante había estado escuchando con atención los reportes que le hacía desde su cabina a bordo de la fortaleza de batalla SDF-7 la oficial comandante de la Cuarta Flota, una mujer de cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros vestida con el uniforme blanco de una oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales y que portaba las tres estrellas de una vicealmirante, junto con una hilera de condecoraciones impresionante que atestiguaba un historial militar de primera clase.

Al ver a aquella almirante, a Rick Hunter le costaba asociarla con la primera imagen que se había formado de esa mujer hacía ya tres décadas y media... cuando ella todavía era una bisoña, energética e insegura recluta que se había sumado al Escuadrón Skull en las semanas anteriores al Holocausto. Y ahora ella mandaba una flota como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida, mientras su viejo líder de escuadrón estaba al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas...

– Espero que esta llamada no haya sido para mendigarme naves de combate, almirante – preguntó Rick en tono cómplice a su subordinada de tres estrellas.

– _Por supuesto que no, señor_ – contestó la almirante con una sonrisa. – _Hemos encontrado la forma de arreglárnoslas por el momento con las que tenemos disponibles_.

– Entonces dígame cómo lo hicieron... porque ya tuve que escuchar quejas y reclamos de más naves de parte de la Segunda y Octava Flotas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, la vicealmirante se acomodó en su silla y se dispuso a revelarle al almirante Hunter su secreto.

– _Implementamos nuevas reglas para el tráfico mercante en el sector, señor... ordenamos que las naves mercantes limiten el tiempo entre transposiciones al mínimo indispensable y limitamos su movimiento a áreas cercanas a los planetas habitados de cada sistema, en donde podemos guardarlas con un número reducido de naves de guerra y las defensas planetarias. Eso nos ha permitido liberar suficientes naves de guerra para reasignarlas a tareas ofensivas y de limpieza de la actividad pirata en todo el sector._

Rick se tomó unos segundos para cavilar sobre la idea, y cuando terminó de hacerlo sólo le quedaban palabras de admiración por el enfoque adoptado por su antigua subordinada.

– Interesante idea... ¿tuvo algún problema hasta ahora?

– _Algunos representantes de las líneas mercantes presentaron objeciones al principio, dijeron que con estas nuevas reglas los costos de mantenimiento de sus sistemas de transposición se iban a ir por las nubes... pero ya nos ocupamos de eso._

El almirante Hunter ya podía reconocer el curioso destello siniestro y juguetón en la mirada de la comandante de la Cuarta Flota, y decidió que esa era una historia que quería escuchar a como diera lugar.

– ¿Cómo hicieron?

– _Distribuimos un video entre los patrones de naves mercantes que entran al sector._

– Mientras no sea un programa educativo...

– _Nada de eso, señor_ – negó con vehemencia la almirante del otro lado de la pantalla. – _Son registros visuales militares... inspecciones de naves civiles que fueron atacadas por piratas y asaltantes y testimonios de los tripulantes sobrevivientes. Quería que los capitanes tuvieran bien en claro qué podía ocurrirles si los sorprendía alguna nave pirata._

La sonrisa de la ama y señora del SDF-7 se tornó siniestra y satisfecha.

– _Me informan que ha sido extremadamente... ilustrativo para ellos. Y después de eso, ningún representante de líneas comerciales puso reparo alguno a la propuesta._

– Felicitaciones, almirante.

– _Gracias, señor._

Rick asintió y pasó al siguiente punto de la agenda, el cual esperaba que tuviera resultados tan brillantes como los que había venido escuchando hasta el momento.

– ¿Algún progreso en la cacería activa de piratas?

– _Bastantes, señor_ – afirmó la almirante. – _En el reporte que le hice llegar encontrará una historia muy interesante... hace unos días, el _Sutherland_ y el _Henry Gloval_ sorprendieron cerca de Nueva Hibernia a una nave pirata acercándose a su "puerto de origen" y la siguieron manteniendo distancia y con todos los sistemas ECM activos... baste decir que no quedó nada ni de la nave pirata ni de su base cuando nuestras naves dieron a conocer su presencia. Esa acción redujo a nada la actividad pirata en Nueva Hibernia y el resto de ese sistema._

La satisfacción del almirante Hunter quedó patente en la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cansado y duro... no importaba lo que fuera, las buenas noticias siempre le levantaban el ánimo.

– Extiéndale a los capitanes y tripulaciones del _Sutherland_ y del _Gloval_ mis felicitaciones más calurosas, almirante.

– _Por supuesto, señor_ – respondió ella con igual sonrisa, aunque no tardó en poner un semblante más serio. – _¿Puedo hablar con franqueza, señor?_

– Almirante, esa es la única forma en la que espero que me hablen.

Antes de proseguir, la almirante sonrió para agradecer la oportunidad que Rick le había dado, y después se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de la pantalla... permitiéndole al almirante Hunter comprobar que ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada por lo que iba a decirle.

– _Para serle honesta, señor, cuando escuché que la almirante Hickson iba a ser transferida nunca esperé que me consideraran para reemplazarla al frente de la Cuarta Flota. Digamos que saber que me había nominado para el puesto fue una sorpresa... una muy grande._

– Almirante, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que la conozco?

– _Treinta y seis años, señor_ – respondió al instante la comandante de la Cuarta Flota, provocándole una sonrisa nostálgica al Supremo Comandante.

– ¿Cree que treinta y seis años no me dan una idea de lo capaz que es usted para el puesto?

La almirante quedó evidentemente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba de boca de Rick; era claro que no había considerado las cosas desde aquel punto de vista, y aprovechando la sorpresa Rick continuó explicándose para que le quedaran las cosas lo más claro posibles a la comandante de la Cuarta Flota.

– Almirante, usted fue mi primera elección para la Cuarta Flota, que no le queden dudas de eso. No tiene nada que ver con amistades o favoritismos... La conozco desde que usted era una recluta y tuve la tarea de conducirla durante sus primeros años de servicio militar, la vi convertirse en una oficial militar de primera durante décadas, y puedo asegurarle que se ha ganado el puesto a pulso.

Rick pudo notar que la almirante se sonrojaba a pesar de sus intentos de parecer impasible... y eso que todavía le faltaba un detalle más para revelarle acerca de su designación al frente de la Cuarta Flota.

– Además, le mostré a Kelly la lista de candidatos a reemplazarla y ella la eligió a usted casi sin pensarlo.

– _¿En serio, señor?_ – contestó sorprendida la almirante como si todavía fuera la recluta que alguna vez fue y que Rick conoció. – _¿La almirante Hickson hizo eso?_

– Por supuesto. Ella siempre tuvo una buena imagen de usted, especialmente después de ese trabajo que hicieron ustedes en Praxis durante la guerra...

– _Déjeme decirle, señor, que nada de lo que hizo la Cuarta Flota en estos meses hubiera sido posible de no ser por el excelente staff que la almirante Hickson dejó... y por el estado de las naves y tripulaciones_ – se apresuró a acotar la almirante con gratitud genuina y sentida. – _Si puede, hágale llegar mi agradecimiento._

– Lo haré, almirante.

La almirante sonrió y después volvió a aparecer en su rostro la travesura que Rick le conocía desde hacía décadas.

– _Por cierto, señor, y esto se lo diré como una pequeña confidencia... ya varios de los políticos locales saben de lo que hemos logrado con respecto a la piratería._

– Me imagino.

– _Algunos de esos tal vez vayan a la Tierra por estos días... querrán que el Senado les dé algunas concesiones comerciales para aprovechar la nueva situación._

Rick silbó y meneó la cabeza... aquella almirante sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, por lo que él tenía que tomarla muy en serio.

– Y usted está perfectamente enterada de esto, ¿no?

– _Considérelo un aviso amistoso, señor _– fue todo lo que dijo la almirante.

– Se lo agradezco, almirante... al igual que su reporte. Tenga la seguridad de que lo leeré de principio a fin.

– _Siempre y cuando no lo haga antes de irse a dormir_ – le advirtió con complicidad la almirante, pasando luego a una cuestión más prosaica. – _¿La Primera Ministra todavía se enoja cuando lleva trabajo a casa?_

– Gracias por recordármelo.

– _Para servir, señor_ – respondió la almirante, quien hizo pausa por un segundo mientras alguien le decía algo por la línea interna de comunicaciones de su nave insignia. – _Y ahora, si me disculpa, mi staff reclama mi presencia en la sala de conferencias._

– No la retendré más – dijo entonces el almirante Hunter a modo de conclusión. – Ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, almirante. Por favor, salude de mi parte a su esposo y a sus hijos.

– _Igualmente, señor. SDF-7, fuera._

La pantalla de comunicaciones se apagó, sumiendo una vez más a la oficina del almirante Hunter en el silencio de sus propias cavilaciones.

En el escritorio del Supremo Comandante se acumulaban papeles, documentos, informes de todo tipo... todo el papeleo asociado con las responsabilidades de encabezar una fuerza militar con presencia en veintisiete sistemas estelares y naves dispersas por todo el cuadrante, y a la vez reportar a un gobierno vasto y complejo como lo era el de la Tierra Unida.

Y a pesar de todo, Rick se sentía aliviado... aquel papeleo era más liviano de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo. Sin mencionar que él prefería enormemente batallar contra memoranda y formularios en vez de combatir contra razas alienígenas obsesionadas con conquistar o erradicar a la raza humana.

Más de treinta años de guerra y muerte habían sido suficientes para él.

Obligándose a volver al trabajo, Rick abrió una carpeta que alguno de sus asistentes le había dejado en el escritorio. Leyéndola muy por encima, Rick se encontró con que se trataba de una solicitud de parte del comandante de la Novena Flota sobre los refuerzos "indispensables" que necesitaba para dar protección efectiva a todas las misiones de colonización en el espacio interestelar.

Rick ya estaba a punto de enfrascarse en ese tema cuando el intercomunicador de la oficina sonó, trayéndole la voz de su asistente y sacándolo de la Novena Flota y sus eternas carencias.

– Almirante, dos oficiales solicitan permiso para hablar con usted por una cuestión disciplinaria.

– Hágalos pasar, teniente – gruñó Rick de mala gana, ya que empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza poco prometedor.

– Por supuesto, señor.

De inmediato, el asistente de Rick abrió la puerta de su oficina para dejar pasar a los dos oficiales que había anunciado. Se trataban de dos jóvenes oficiales, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con el uniforme reglamentario de las Fuerzas Espaciales, pero mientras el muchacho llevaba insignias de primer teniente y las "alas doradas" de un piloto de combate, la oficial portaba insignias de teniente comandante y la balanza sostenida por una espada que identificaba al Servicio de Justicia Militar.

Rick se tomó un segundo para estudiar las expresiones de los dos jóvenes oficiales. En el muchacho encontró señales de vergüenza y travesura, complementadas por un aire arrogante que parecía ser la marca distintiva de los pilotos de combate... pero en los ojos verdes de la abogada militar, Rick vio una irritación que se le hacía demasiado familiar para su gusto.

En silencio, Rick se despidió de la paz y tranquilidad; debía agregar un día más a los treinta y ocho años de guerra que había pasado en su vida.

– Diablos – gruñó Rick para luego dirigirse a la abogada. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, comandante?

Antes de contestar, la abogada se sacudió un molesto mechón de cabellera negra y se colocó en posición de firmes, aprovechando para dedicarle al piloto una mirada reprobatoria que podría haber fulminado a un Zentraedi.

– Señor, el oficial que me acompaña ha recibido una sanción disciplinaria y una suspensión de las actividades de vuelo por una maniobra no autorizada. Se me ordenó ponerlo a usted en conocimiento de los hechos.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Básicamente, el teniente condujo su caza Alpha en un patrón de vuelo a baja altura entre los Alpes, incluyendo una serie de maniobras de vuelo rasante, culminando con una elevación estratosférica sobre Nueva Milán... y una caída sobre la misma área – explicó la abogada con voz entrecortada por la irritación. – Recibimos quejas de todos los flancos: ciudades, pueblos, puestos militares... y hasta un par de empresas de teleféricos que dicen que sus pasajeros tuvieron pánico colectivo de ver a un Veritech pasándoles cerca de las cabinas.

– Asumo que no contaba con autorización de su líder de escuadrón – observó Rick, a lo que la abogada le confirmó.

– De hecho, el comandante Bernard dijo que de haber sido por él, hubiera puesto al teniente en un calabozo y se hubiera asegurado de perder la llave.

Extrañamente, el piloto parecía estar tranquilo y orgulloso de sí mismo, llegando al punto de sonreír mientras la abogada relataba su compendio de fechorías y moviéndose únicamente para pasar una mano por su cabello castaño... todo mientras sus ojos azules chispeaban con travesura.

Esa expresión no le sentó bien a Rick Hunter, quien se ocupó de quitársela al piloto con una mirada dura y helada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estará suspendido del servicio de vuelo? – inquirió el almirante Hunter a la abogada.

– Dos semanas.

– Que sea un mes.

Fue entonces que el piloto abrió la boca por primera vez desde que entrara a la oficina del Supremo Comandante, y su orgullo quedó atrás cuando habló con un tono que mediaba entre la protesta y la súplica.

– ¡Señor!

– Y agregue una reprimenda oficial en su legajo permanente, comandante – acotó Rick a la abogada como si el piloto ni siquiera hubiera estado allí.

La joven abogada militar se veía profundamente satisfecha con lo que escuchaba, a tal punto que se permitió sonreír por primera vez desde que entrara a la oficina de Rick.

– De inmediato, señor.

– ¡Almirante, eso excede lo que merezco! – exclamó el piloto, provocando que Rick le hablara por primera vez en aquella reunión.

– No se me acusará de ser permisivo con ciertos oficiales, teniente – lo fulminó Rick, caminando hacia donde estaba el piloto para recordarle quién llevaba las riendas en esa oficina. – Eso usted lo tiene bien claro.

– Por supuesto, señor.

Rick gruñó, satisfecho de haber puesto en su lugar al joven, para luego girar sobre sus talones y perderse por un instante en la contemplación del paisaje ginebrino... sin preocuparse de que en la misma oficina hubiera dos jóvenes oficiales inquietos por saber qué les iba a decir entonces el Supremo Comandante

– Y ahora, teniente... ¿vuelo rasante en los Alpes? – inquirió Rick con admiración indisimulada en su voz pero sin darse vuelta para ver al piloto. – ¿A qué altura?

Inseguro sobre cómo contestar, el piloto ensayó una respuesta técnica, mesurada y neutra... a fin de cuentas, lo habían llevado a la oficina del Supremo Comandante como cordero al matadero.

– Doscientos metros sobre el suelo.

– Eso es muy cerca – observó Rick.

– Lo suficiente – le contestó el piloto con un tinte de arrogancia en sus palabras que hizo que la abogada gruñera.

Aún con los gruñidos de la abogada, Rick continuó en ese raro tono conversador, como si hubiera dejado a un lado su papel de almirante para entrar en una charla de pilotos en la cantina de alguna base.

– Y en su trepada... ¿hasta dónde llegó?

– Veinticuatro mil metros antes de tener que encender posquemadores para ascensión orbital.

– ¿Orbital?

– Suborbital en realidad... fue cuando se quejaron los del control de tráfico espacial…

– Wow... esa sí que es una proeza – celebró Rick, volviéndose hacia el teniente con una enorme sonrisa y palmeándolo en el hombro. – Te estás superando, Mitch.

Fue entonces que la abogada militar, que hasta entonces había estado siguiendo la "charla de pilotos" con incredulidad creciente, terminó por explotar... aunque siempre dentro de los límites de la disciplina militar.

– ¡Almirante!

– ¿Tiene algún problema, teniente comandante?

– ¿Un problema? – replicó incrédula la abogada militar como si esa no fuera la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso. – ¡El mismo de siempre, que lo estás incentivando con esos elogios!

– Andrea, por favor...

– ¡No, papá, así no funciona! – protestó la teniente comandante Andrea Hunter con toda la indignación de la que era capaz. – ¡Siempre es la misma historia! ¡Él se divierte y yo tengo que correr siempre a limpiar lo que hace Mitchie! ¡Ya el coronel Heller me llama "la niñera Hunter!"

Aunque muchos habían predicho que la hija mayor de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes iba a seguir los pasos de su madre como oficial de la flota, Andrea Hunter había sorprendido a familiares y extraños con su decisión de convertirse en abogada e ingresar a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para prestar servicios jurídicos. Hasta entonces, su carrera en el mundo del derecho había sido exitosa y rápida, poniendo además de su inteligencia y capacidad, el temperamento explosivo que había heredado de su madre... lo que la convertía en una fuerza a ser temida entre la legión de abogados que portaban uniforme.

Al lado de su hermana Andrea, el primer teniente Mitchell Hunter, quien sí había seguido la experiencia paterna hasta convertirse en piloto de combate Veritech en las Fuerzas Espaciales, ganándose una reputación de habilidad sólo imitada por su catálogo de trasgresiones, sonreía como si acabaran de quitarle el peso de encima... e incluso se dio el gusto de bromear a costa de su cancerbera del Servicio de Justicia Militar.

– Para que después no digan que los abogados militares no tienen entretenimiento, Andie.

– ¡Eres una vergüenza para el servicio, Mitch! – replicó la abogada, clavándole a su hermano unos ojos iguales a los de su madre, de quien había heredado tanto el mismo tono de verde intenso y profundo como la furia que podían expresar con una sola mirada.

– Y tú estás histérica... ¿qué se necesita para quitarle la licencia a una abogada?

– Mucho más que lo que hace falta para dejar a un piloto sin sus alas, bocón.

– ¡SILENCIO! – bramó el almirante Hunter, matando de raíz la discusión que había estallado en esa oficina.

Ante semejante despliegue de don de mando y autoridad, los dos hijos mayores de Rick Hunter no tuvieron otra opción más que callarse y permanecer quietos hasta tanto el almirante volviera a hablar.

– Lo resolvemos así entonces – impuso el almirante Hunter, mirando fijamente a sus dos hijos. – Teniente comandante Hunter, dígale a su superior que logró sanciones extendidas para el disciplinado. Y en cuanto a usted, primer teniente Hunter, que sea la última vez que pasa algo como esto, porque la próxima viene con degradación. ¿Les parece suficiente?

– Completamente, señor – contestó Andrea.

– Claro como el cristal – la siguió Mitchell con absoluta seriedad.

– Mejor que hayamos resuelto esto... su madre nos mataría a los tres si llegamos a ir a la cena familiar con estos problemas.

Andrea y Mitchell se miraron, intercambiando expresiones de puro y absoluto terror ante las palabras "madre" y "cena familiar".

– Ouch.

– ¿No les dijeron nada? – preguntó extrañado Rick, dejando atrás definitivamente la pose de almirante endurecido. – Vamos a hacer una cena la semana que viene...

– ¿Qué celebramos, papá? – quiso saber Andrea.

– Nada en particular... es que además va a venir Danny, le dieron vacaciones en la universidad.

El segundo hijo de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes aprovechó la oportunidad para bromear sobre su hermano menor... aún cuando él estuviera a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de Ginebra en ese momento.

– El mocoso pródigo regresa al hogar.

– Mitch... – lo calló Rick.

– Lo siento, papá... – trató de disculparse el teniente Hunter, pero al ver que su padre no ablandaba su postura optó por algo más marcial y serio. – ¿Almirante?

– Dejémoslo en "almirante" por hoy, Mitchell... todavía no estás fuera de peligro.

Con esa advertencia, el primer teniente Hunter tragó saliva y adoptó la postura más marcial que le fue posible, mientras la teniente comandante Hunter se daba el gusto de una sonrisa bromista ante todo lo que había pasado...

– ¿Hay alguna otra crisis de la que tenga que enterarme? – inquirió el almirante Hunter.

– No, señor – contestó Andrea.

– Entonces, comandante Hunter, puede llevarse al reo. Le recuerdo que los castigos corporales están prohibidos por el Código de Justicia Militar.

– De inmediato, señor.

– Y cuídense mucho, chicos.

Antes de dejar la oficina de Rick, la teniente comandante Hunter se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

– Gracias, papá.

*********************************************

Para llegar a la oficina de la Primera Ministra en la Torre Norte era esencial contar con un lugar en la apretada agenda de la máxima mandataria del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, pero ni siquiera eso eximía de todos los problemas.

Lo primero que había que hacer era llegar al propio Palacio de Gobierno, para lo cual era necesario atravesar todo el Distrito Gubernamental de la ciudad de Ginebra, en donde las estadísticas más conservadoras indicaban que uno de cada dos transeúntes estaba empleado por alguna agencia del Gobierno. Llegado al edificio, todo visitante debía atravesar los múltiples cercos de seguridad que montaban en torno al Palacio el personal de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, los agentes de la Policía Municipal ginebrina y los miembros de al menos media docena de agencias de seguridad e inteligencia. Además, por supuesto, de una enorme cantidad de detectores de todo tipo y cámaras de seguridad.

En suma, un despliegue impresionante para garantizar la seguridad de los más altos funcionarios del gobierno legítimo de la raza humana.

Pero existía en todo el Universo una persona que no tenía que molestarse con nada de eso... para quien tener una reunión cara a cara con la Primera Ministra era algo tan simple como llegar al edificio, subir por el ascensor y preguntarle a la secretaria de la Primera Ministra si ésta última "estaba demasiado ocupada".

Y eso era algo por lo que Rick Hunter se sentía tremendamente agradecido; dudaba de lo estable de su salud mental si se hubiera tenido que someter a todos los mecanismos de seguridad del Palacio de Gobierno cada vez que deseaba pasar unos minutos con su esposa.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que Rick fuera imprudente o negligente en materia de seguridad: como Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en él recaía el dar el ejemplo a todos los uniformados que seguían sus órdenes... y por eso cumplía con todos los protocolos de seguridad de manera religiosa.

Aunque claro... todo el personal del Palacio de Gobierno sabía muy bien que el almirante era la única persona en el Universo de quien no se podía dudar de sus intenciones hacia la Primera Ministra.

Tras casi tres años de trabajar como secretaria personal de Lisa Hayes, Colleen Brennan ya sabía muy bien a qué atenerse cada vez que el almirante Hunter aparecía por la Torre Norte... y era por eso que sencillamente se limitaba a recibir al almirante con su mejor sonrisa y seguir con su vida. Por su parte, el almirante sonrió y saludó a la secretaria desde la distancia.

– Muy buenas tardes, Colleen.

– Muy buenas tardes, almirante Hunter – respondió la secretaria con buen ánimo. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo hoy?

La pregunta retórica del siglo: tanto Hunter como Brennan sabían perfectamente a qué había ido el primero... exactamente lo mismo por lo que había ido prácticamente cada día de los últimos años.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí, ya sabes... quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de reportarme un minuto con mi comandante en jefe.

– Depende, almirante. ¿Es algo urgente e importante que no puede esperar ni un instante?

La respuesta de Rick fue rápida y tajante.

– No.

La secretaria sonrió... y debajo de su escritorio, oprimió un botón que desactivaba las cerraduras que Lisa Hayes insistía en poner cada vez que estaba en junta.

– Entonces la Primera Ministra puede verlo.

– Espero no interrumpirla.

– En realidad no tendrá problemas, señor – lo tranquilizó Colleen con una expresión cómplice. – Está en una conferencia con el gobernador de Valhalla.

Al instante, Rick se detuvo como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo.

– ¿El gobernador de Val---? – repitió el almirante para después detenerse y devolver una sonrisa traviesa. – No me digas... en ese caso, más razones para entrar todavía.

– ¿Desea que lo anuncie, almirante?

– No te molestes, Colleen... hoy estoy con ganas de bromear.

– Como usted guste, almirante... guardaré el secreto.

Dicho eso, la secretaria terminó de desactivar la cerradura, lo que hizo que las enormes puertas de dos hojas de la oficina de Lisa Hayes se abrieran de par en par para permitirle el paso a Rick Hunter...

Y como siempre ocurría, la sonrisa del almirante Hunter se hizo radiante al ver que ya podía entrar a la oficina de su esposa.

– Muchas gracias. Que tengas un muy buen día, Colleen.

– Igualmente, almirante Hunter.

Mientras la secretaria volvía a sus labores cotidianas, el almirante Hunter daba los primeros pasos dentro de la vasta oficina de la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, buscándola ansiosamente con la mirada y encontrándola donde siempre lo hacía: sentada en su escritorio y ocupándose de importantes asuntos de Estado que requerían su total y completa atención.

Ese día, los asuntos de Estado de Lisa Hayes consistían en discutir animadamente con un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, alto y corpulento, con un cabello corto y negro en donde se veían los primeros mechones de canas. Aquel hombre le seguía la discusión a Lisa con la misma energía que ella le ponía, sin estar dispuesto a ceder un milímetro en sus posiciones... y si bien Rick Hunter hubiera sentido una furia infinita contra cualquier persona que osara ponerse en contra a su esposa, aquel hombre era una de las pocas personas a quien él le tenía la suficiente confianza para saber que no le deseaba ningún mal a Lisa.

Además, lo más probable era que cualquier crítica de Rick acabara con una discusión fenomenal en esa oficina en la que se pondrían sobre la mesa treinta y ocho años de amistosa rivalidad; así solía pasar cada vez que el almirante Richard Hunter cruzaba su camino con el gobernador planetario de Valhalla, el brigadier general (retirado) Daniel Shelby.

La llegada de Shelby al mundo de la política y su paso de ser un curtido general de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias para convertirse en gobernador de una colonia había sido tan inverosímil como la propia asunción de Lisa al cargo de Primera Ministra... y comenzaba con uno de los períodos más oscuros de la raza humana.

Para el año 2035, la Tierra ya llevaba dos años sufriendo el yugo de las hordas Invid, que además mantenían una feroz batalla contra las desesperadas Fuerzas Expedicionarias en el espacio exterior... y la situación en esos momentos era lo suficientemente grave como para que muchos creyeran que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los voraces enjambres Invid demolieran las últimas defensas de la raza humana y acabaran con el puñado de colonias en donde la Humanidad todavía era libre.

Una de esas colonias era Valhalla, a la sazón un mundo escasamente poblado entre tantos otros planetas habitados del sector Spinward. Pero en ese momento histórico y por su posición espacial, Valhalla se había convertido en la clave del pobre dispositivo de defensa que las Fuerzas Expedicionarias habían montado para resguardar al sector Spinward de la amenaza Invid. Y eso había convertido a Valhalla en un blanco tentador para los enjambres alienígenas... un blanco que, de llegar a caer en manos Invid, hubiera significado la virtual pérdida de todas las otras colonias en el sector.

La misión del brigadier general Shelby había sido calificada como "suicida" aún por los más altos mandos de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias, y Rick todavía podía sentir en su pecho la impotencia y el dolor de redactar una orden que seguramente iba a condenar a muerte a su amigo y a miles de valientes. Básicamente, Shelby debía llevar refuerzos a Valhalla y preservar la colonia frente a un ataque Invid que se veía como inminente... y todo lo que tenía en sus manos para aquella misión eran algunas pocas divisiones de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, la milicia local de Valhalla y cuanto civil armado pudo reclutar.

Los Invid atacaron con seis colmenas enteras, y se esperaba que las defensas conducidas por el general Shelby montaran una resistencia heroica... y eventualmente fútil.

Sin arredrarse o descorazonarse ante esa amenaza, las tropas de Shelby reaccionaron hostigando al enemigo en donde pudieron, convirtiendo cada desfiladero, cada bosque, cada cadena montañosa en una trampa mortal, forzando a los Invid a dividir sus fuerzas y enmarañarse en la inhóspita geografía planetaria, rechazando enfrentarse contra los invasores en el campo abierto en donde la victoria alienígena estaba asegurada. Por ocho interminables días, el planeta entero se convirtió en un campo de batalla sin cuartel, en donde Destroids, Cyclones, Veritechs e incluso civiles armados con poco más que su propia valentía se batieron contra las monstruosidades biomecánicas de los Invid.

Y para enorme sorpresa de la Humanidad, pero principalmente de los defensores de Valhalla, el ataque Invid fue repelido... y los restos de las colmenas escaparon de Valhalla dejando atrás tantos muertos que se dijo que las nieves de Valhalla se habían teñido de verde con la sangre de los Invid.

La Batalla de Valhalla no fue el punto de giro de la Tercera Guerra Robotech, pero fue la primera gran victoria de la Humanidad tras la caída de la Tierra... y le demostró a los descorazonados remanentes de la raza humana que era posible vencer a sus más nuevos adversarios, dando inicio al camino que eventualmente terminaría en la liberación de la propia Tierra en 2044.

Desafortunadamente, el general Shelby no pudo participar de las otras batallas de la Tercera Guerra Robotech: peleando junto a sus tropas contra los Invid que se lanzaron sobre las ruinas de Bernadotte, la capital planetaria de Valhalla, una explosión demasiado cercana acabó con su ya malograda pierna, forzando a los médicos militares a amputársela y colocarle un reemplazo... junto a otras heridas y tratamientos que lo dejaron fuera de combate por tres largos años. Su recuperación coincidió con la celebración de elecciones para el cargo de gobernador de Valhalla; algunos partidos locales consiguieron que el "pisababosas de Valhalla" se presentara a las elecciones... en las que ni el propio Shelby esperaba sacar más de un cuatro o cinco por ciento de los sufragios.

Terminó ganando por el 57 por ciento de los votos; porcentaje que repetiría cuatro años después cuando buscó la reelección... lo que hizo que el general Shelby comenzara una nueva carrera como político, en donde se destacó como un feroz defensor de los intereses de su nuevo mundo adoptivo, al cual se adaptó como si hubiera vivido allí toda su vida.

Y era raro ver a Shelby lejos de Valhalla... lo que hacía que Rick Hunter no desperdiciara la oportunidad de sorprender a su viejo amigo, lo que hizo caminando lo más silencioso posible para después preguntar en tono inocente:

– ¿Interrumpo algo?

Por desgracia Shelby estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Lisa, quien de inmediato dejó al gobernador Shelby a mitad de la frase para saltar de su escritorio y correr al encuentro del recién llegado.

– ¡Rick!

– ¡Buenas tardes, preciosa! – la saludó Rick para después estrecharla en un abrazo y besarla como si no lo hubiera hecho en años... una idea que Lisa parecía compartir a juzgar por la manera en que le devolvía el beso. – ¿Cómo marcha todo?

– Mucho mejor ahora... ¿qué tal tu día?

– Bien, bien, Andie y Mitch vinieron a la oficina...

Por más que Lisa quisiera oír lo que Rick tenía para decirle acerca de la visita de sus hijos, ella era demasiado educada como para dejar en el aire al otro visitante de la oficina, a quien señaló con un gesto conspicuo de la cabeza.

– Me cuentas después, tengo una visita de un dignatario oficial, amor.

Al sentirse nombrado, el gobernador Shelby se levantó de su silla y caminó al encuentro del almirante Hunter; en los rostros de ambos hombres estaba la misma expresión de alegría genuina, oculta, claro, por la competencia sana y amistosa que ambos mantenían desde hacía décadas.

– Miren a quién vengo a encontrarme, al "salvador de Valhalla" en persona... – silbó Rick cuando su amigo se acercó. – Para ser una persona que había jurado nunca más poner un pie en la Tierra, se lo ve muy contento de andar por estos lados, gobernador Shelby.

– Y yo que esperaba tener una visita oficial sin cruzarme con usted, almirante Hunter.

Ya no podían seguir manteniendo ese aire de rivalidad simulada... no después de cuatro años de no verse, y por eso los dos hombres dejaron atrás las pretensiones y se saludaron con más alegría hasta llegar incluso a abrazarse.

– ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí, Dan!

– ¡Quisiera decir lo mismo!

– Mejor que no lo digas... no quisiera que me mintieras – replicó el almirante Hunter al terminar el abrazo. – ¿Qué te trae por nuestro pequeño planeta azul?

Shelby pareció sentirse culpable por un minuto, y miró de reojo a Lisa.

– Vine a exprimirle concesiones comerciales a tu esposa, Hunter... ¡no creas que lo hice por ti!

– Ni esperaba que lo hicieras – le contestó Rick para picarle la cresta.

– Básicamente, lo que le decía a la Primera Ministra antes de que vinieras a interrumpirme era que con la reducción de la piratería en el sector Spinward, las oportunidades de comercio han crecido enormemente para las colonias del sector.

– Ajá.

– Y te imaginarás que queremos aprovechar eso por todo lo que vale... con lo que venía aquí a darle una mano a los senadores por Valhalla y lograr que el Senado licite nuevos permisos comerciales para mi colonia y para el resto del sector... tenemos mucho que ofrecer.

Rick miró al gobernador con duda, lo que hizo que éste último insistiera en la defensa de su punto de vista.

– Vamos, Hunter... hasta tú tendrías que admitir que 35 por ciento de baja en la piratería es algo que hay que aprovechar.

Para sorpresa de Shelby y de la propia Lisa, el almirante Hunter dejó escapar una sonora risotada...

– Qué mentiroso que eres, Shelby... ¿35 por ciento? Tus números andan atrasados.

– ¿Ah sí? Tal vez tú quieras ilustrarme mejor.

– 50 por ciento – reveló el almirante, aceptando el desafío del ex–pisahormigas sin arredrarse.

– ¿Y quién te dijo eso? – quiso saber el gobernador, seguro de que podía disputarle los números a Hunter cuando lo deseara.

– Pues fue la _vicealmirante_ Shelby, gobernador. ¿Quién más?

El gobernador Shelby quedó positivamente azorado... de todas las cartas que Hunter podía jugarle, la única que no esperaba encontrarse era justamente algo que viniera de parte de su propia esposa.

– Diablos.

– ¿O esperabas que tu esposa no me dijera nada? – continuó Rick, haciendo más punzante el golpe. – Y si eso fuera poco, tengo el reporte de actividades de la Cuarta Flota recién salido del transmisor para confirmar mis palabras.

– Diablos.

Pero si Shelby estaba azorado, no lo estaba más que la propia Lisa, quien se plantó frente al gobernador de Valhalla y lo fulminó con la mirada como si Shelby hubiera sido un recluta torpe y no un general varias veces condecorado.

– ¿Por qué me mintió, gobernador?

– ¿Me hubieras creído si te decía que en sólo seis meses bajamos la piratería a la mitad en el sector, Lisa? – admitió el gobernador con una sonrisa levemente avergonzada... y Lisa comprendió bien lo que le quería decir Shelby.

– Buen punto.

Con eso fuera de la discusión, Shelby se volvió hacia Rick.

– Recuérdame tener una discusión muy larga con Karin cuando regrese a Valhalla.

– Tendrás que esperar a que llegue – lo desanimó Rick, sintiéndose genuinamente mal al hacerlo. – Lo último que supe era que el SDF-7 estaba en Persephone para una parada de rutina… todavía tiene un poco de viaje antes de regresar a Valhalla.

– Otra razón para odiar a las Fuerzas Espaciales.

– No haces bien en decir eso en mi oficina, Dan – le advirtió la Primera Ministra.

– Lo siento, Lisa – reconoció Shelby, para luego volver al tema de discusión original que lo había llevado a la oficina de Lisa Hayes. – Entonces, Primera Ministra... ¿qué dice de mi propuesta?

Antes de contestar, Lisa prolongó el silencio lo más posible... aunque más no fuera para ver qué tan inquieto se ponía Shelby mientras ella no le decía nada. Cuando le pareció que el general retirado había sufrido lo suficiente, la Primera Ministra se decidió a contestar el pedido del gobernador, haciéndolo con el tono formal que se suponía que tenía que tener en virtud de su cargo.

– La encuentro muy aceptable, señor gobernador, más ahora que me he enterado de lo que usted quería ocultarme... pienso hablar con la gente del Ministerio de Comercio para que redacten un nuevo proyecto de apertura de rutas comerciales y lo presenten al Senado cuanto antes.

– Muchísimas gracias, Lisa...

– Ni lo menciones, Dan. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – quiso saber Rick. – Pensábamos dar una cena con los Sterling esta noche.

– Me parte el alma, pero tengo que decirles que no esta vez... mañana tengo que ir a recorrer unas industrias en Japón con las que estamos haciendo contratos de inversión, y mis ministros enloquecerían si me vieran borracho... y después de eso, tengo que tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Valhalla.

– ¿Cuándo sale? – preguntó el almirante Hunter.

– Tengo pasaje en el Galactic Sojourner… nueve días de transposición hasta Valhalla.

– Hmmmm… – carraspeó Rick, para después ir a una de las terminales de comunicaciones ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa y de Shelby.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntaron a coro la Primera Ministra y el gobernador.

Rick no les contestó, sino que encendió la pantalla y tecleó unos números para contactar al Cuartel General. Una vez establecido el enlace de comunicaciones, una mujer de uniforme blanco e insignias de capitán apareció del otro lado de la pantalla, sosteniendo al oído un auricular, mientras detrás de ella se podía apreciar el trajín y movimiento de la Sala Central de Operaciones del Cuartel General.

– _Operaciones, habla la capitana Heredia_ – dijo la mujer.

– Josefina, aquí el almirante Hunter – se presentó Rick, y del otro lado de la pantalla la capitana Josefina Heredia se irguió como si el almirante se hubiera aparecido en la sala de operaciones – Necesito algo de información.

– _Por supuesto, señor _– respondió solícita la capitana. – _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

– ¿Tenemos alguna nave que vaya hacia Valhalla desde la Tierra en las próximas 24 horas?

Heredia comenzó a teclear en su propia consola, desviando momentáneamente la mirada mientras buscaba la información.

– _El crucero _Temeraire_ parte mañana a las 2300 horas desde el Muelle Orbital Nueva Kobe, señor… se estima que llegará a Valhalla en cinco días._

Rick miró a Dan Shelby y le sonrió; el gobernador le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole a Rick un silencioso permiso para hacer lo que quisiera.

– ¿Quién manda el _Temeraire_, capitana?

– _El capitán Nguyen van Trinh_ – contestó Heredia. – _¿Desea contactarlo?_

– No todavía – respondió Rick. – Lo haré más tarde. Gracias por su ayuda, capitana… que tenga un buen día.

– _Igualmente, señor_.

La comunicación con el Cuartel General se cortó y entonces Rick volvió a ver a su esposa y a su amigo, que se veían sorprendidos.

– Gracias, Rick… – balbuceó Shelby, sin salir de la sorpresa por lo que Rick acababa de hacer por él.

– Ni lo menciones, viejo… lo menos que puedo hacer es recortarte algunos días de viaje – lo azuzó Rick, pegándole una palmada en la espalda a su viejo camarada. – Después de todo, necesitas dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo a ese trabajo de gobernador que nunca se acaba, ¿no?

– Se acaba para mí – reveló Shelby como si nada, a lo que tanto Rick como Lisa reaccionaron como si acabara de estallar una bomba.

– ¿Eh?

El gobernador asintió y después explicó lo que venía ocurriendo.

– El año que viene hay elecciones, y aunque el partido insiste en que me presente, yo ya les adelanté que no pienso ir a la reelección... ocho años y dos mandatos son más que suficientes.

– Wow... – asintió Lisa. – ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

– Por completo... quiero seguir pensando en mí como "brigadier general Shelby" y no como "gobernador Shelby". Ya di más de lo que esperaba dar en política... y para serte franco ya creo que es hora de que descanse un poco.

Sólo entonces Rick y Lisa cayeron en la cuenta de que su amigo realmente necesitaba un descanso... se lo veía agotado y exhausto, como si las fuerzas no le alcanzaran para todo lo que tenía que hacer... pero eso no le quitaba a Shelby ni su voluntad ni su intención de llegar hasta el final.

– Pero pienso darles un último año de gobierno que no se van a olvidar jamás.

– Buena suerte con eso, gobernador – lo felicitó Rick, dejándole luego la palabra a su esposa.

– ¿Cómo anda la familia, Dan?

– De lo más bien... – sonrió el gobernador, que pareció rejuvenecer diez años con ese sólo cambio de tema. – He estado haciendo planes para una pequeña escapada la próxima vez que el SDF-7 vuelva a la base... Karin y yo necesitamos ponernos al día, ¿me entienden?

Rick y Lisa se miraron con complicidad; Dios sabía que ellos entendían perfectamente por lo que Dan y Karin estaban pasando...

– ¡Completamente! – exclamaron a coro los Hunter.

– Y John... bueno... le está yendo muy bien en la Universidad.

– ¿Primer año de Arquitectura? – inquirió Lisa.

– Segundo en realidad... y ya está cursando materias del tercer año.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Rick

Shelby asintió, y se notaba a la legua que no tenía más que un infinito orgullo por los logros de su hijo, como Rick y Lisa lo notaron en cuanto él retomó la palabra.

– Ya lo tuve el otro día pasándome una amplia lista de "mejoras" que pueden hacérsele al Palacio de Gobierno allá en Bernadotte... el chico está entusiasmado.

Rick aprovechó la ocasión para pasar un brazo por detrás de los hombros de su esposa... en los dos latía poderoso el orgullo que sentían por sus propios hijos, por lo que comprendían perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente del gobernador Shelby.

– Pues te felicito, Dan – dijo Lisa. – ¿Y Anja?

– Ansiosa por cumplir 18 años y poder aplicar para la Academia Militar… lástima que no haya aprendido de mi ejemplo.

– ¿Se decidió a ser piloto? – lo azuzó Rick.

– ¡Peor! – bufó Shelby. – ¡Quiere ser oficial de la flota espacial!

– Estas nuevas generaciones… – se rió Rick mientras Lisa esbozaba una sonrisa discreta. – ¿Dónde quedó el respeto hacia los padres?

– No sé donde habrá quedado, pero yo estoy orgulloso de ambos como no se imaginan... – prosiguió Shelby hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió, haciendo que lo contestara con una muy mala cara. – Diablos... tengo que atender esto.

Los Hunter no perturbaron al gobernador mientras atendía la llamada y discutía airadamente con su interlocutor, quien evidentemente lo había llamado para torturarlo con algún asunto oficial que no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Al verlo hablando por el teléfono, Rick no pudo dejar de recordar los tiempos de pisahormigas de Shelby, preguntándose a la vez qué tanto apelaría el soldado devenido en gobernador a su experiencia militar para enfrentar los desafíos de su alto cargo.

Quizás fuera interesante comparar notas con lo que veía que pasaba con su esposa y su nunca suficientemente maldito cargo de Primera Ministra, pero antes de que Rick pudiera seguir con sus reflexiones, el gobernador apagó su celular y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

– Quisiera quedarme más tiempo por aquí, pero ya tengo a los senadores de mi colonia reunidos para una junta.

– Buena suerte con eso – le deseó Lisa antes de hacer un último intento. – ¿En serio no puedes venir a cenar esta noche?

– En serio, Lisa... ¿o crees que me perdería alguno de tus platillos?

– Pensaba cocinar yo – contestó Rick, logrando que Shelby pusiera su mejor cara de asco.

– Ah bueno... en ese caso... mejor no digo nada.

El almirante Hunter replicó haciéndose el serio y el indignado; cosas que Shelby ni Lisa creyeron ni por un minuto.

– Mejor así, gobernador – murmuró Rick mientras le tendía la mano a Shelby para despedirlo. – Hasta pronto, Dan.

– Hasta pronto, muchachos... espero verlos rápido.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos con un abrazo, el brigadier general (retirado) Daniel Shelby, gobernador de Valhalla, echó un último vistazo a la amplia oficina de la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida y caminó en dirección a la puerta, listo para continuar sus importantísimos e impostergables deberes políticos para con su colonia mientras estuviera en la capital del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró tras del gobernador Shelby, Rick Hunter aprovechó la oportunidad dorada que se le había presentado para hacer lo que llevaba anhelando desde que partió al Cuartel General aquella mañana: tomar en brazos a su esposa y comandante en jefe y quitarle el aliento con un beso que buscó ser lo más apasionado posible.

*********************************************

Con todos los asuntos de Estado concluidos por ese día, y los que todavía insistían en torturarlos pospuestos por orden ejecutiva hasta el día siguiente, la Primera Ministra abandonó su despacho en la Torre Norte y volvió a la Residencia, en donde Rick ya la estaba esperando para ocuparse pura y exclusivamente de la cena que darían.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Lisa y Rick colaboraron con el equipo de cocineros de la Residencia para preparar una buena cena para sus amigos; como siempre, el jefe de cocineros mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre lo que Rick hacía con su pequeño feudo culinario, interviniendo para corregir los errores y excesos de Rick con un desparpajo que hubiera provocado apoplejía a cualquiera de los subordinados militares de Rick.

Las batallas culinarias no impidieron que las cosas salieran como Lisa y Rick habían planeado; de una manera u otra, los platos de la cena estuvieron a tiempo a la hora en que la cena había sido fijada, lo que dejó a la Primera Ministra y al Supremo Comandante sin otra cosa más que hacer excepto esperar la llegada de sus invitados... aderezando esa espera con cosas dulces y tiernas que los mantuvieron bien entretenidos.

Fue justo en medio de esas actividades tiernas que mantenían a Rick y Lisa en un paraíso privado de felicidad y amor que el mayordomo de la Residencia hizo su entrada en la sala de estar, haciendo gala de su usual discreción... lo que significaba que Rick y Lisa sólo se enteraron de su presencia cuando escucharon el carraspeo del hombre a pocos metros del sofá que servía como reposo de los dos altos funcionarios.

– Primera ministra, almirante... el almirante y la coronel Sterling – anunció el mayordomo, a quien se le notó entonces un poco de incomodidad. – La comisionada Sterling está... demorada.

Incorporándose a la vez que trataban de guardar la mayor compostura posible, Lisa sonrió al hombre a modo de agradecimiento por sus servicios.

– Gracias, Heinz.

El mayordomo reconoció el gesto con una inclinación educada de la cabeza y abandonó la sala de estar al tiempo que hacían su entrada las dos personas que había anunciado.

El primero de los recién llegados era un hombre que todavía se veía aniñado a pesar de los años que tenía encima; su cabellera era tan tupida como lo había sido siempre, aún cuando algunas canas comenzaban a verse por allí. Todavía estaba en él ese guiño juvenil que siempre había tenido, el guiño que ni siquiera treinta años de guerra pudieron quitarle de encima. Su perfil antes pequeño y poco imponente había cambiado con el paso del tiempo; había ganado elegancia y madurez pero sin perder lo que lo había distinguido durante mucho tiempo.

No había forma de que el almirante Maximilian Sterling, Jefe de Operaciones Espaciales de las Fuerzas de Tierra Unida y el piloto de combate más condecorado en la historia de las Fuerzas, pudiera disimular lo que siempre había sido: un hombre modesto y tranquilo a quien nadie hubiera podido imaginar como un héroe de guerra a simple vista.

Al lado del almirante Sterling venía una mujer joven de unos treinta y cinco años, de contextura pequeña, esbelta y ágil que se veía incómoda en ropas civiles, como si hubiera nacido para portar un uniforme militar. El rostro de la mujer era vagamente triangular y enmarcado por un cabello rubio peinado con un estilo conservador. Los ojos profundamente azules de la mujer destilaban una profunda y eterna tristeza, como si la alegría y la inocencia hubieran sido arrancadas de su vida para nunca más serle devueltas.

Eso era lo que siempre sorprendía a Lisa Hayes cada vez que se encontraba con Dana Sterling: para Lisa, Dana siempre sería aquella chiquilla vivaz y juguetona que recordaba de antes de la partida de la Fuerza Expedicionaria... aquella joven audaz y proclive a meterse en problemas, que no perdía oportunidad para desafiar, ni siquiera cuando traicionó su herencia familiar e ingresó en el servicio militar resuelta a convertirse en una de las vilipendiadas "pisahormigas" del Ejército.

Pero esos recuerdos habían sido erradicados bruscamente de la memoria de Lisa cuando se reencontró con Dana a mediados de 2033, luego de que ella abandonara la Tierra en una flota variopinta de naves civiles y militares, al igual que una enorme cantidad de antiguos militares de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, civiles humanos y refugiados tirolianos, todos ellos fugitivos de la fulminante invasión de los Invid tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Robotech. La niña vivaz había desaparecido, reemplazada por una joven mujer taciturna y pesimista, que había madurado a la fuerza en el fuego de la guerra y en el dolor de la pérdida, y que sólo vivía para continuar la pelea contra los nuevos invasores.

Catorce años después del día en que Dana y Lisa se reencontraron en el hangar atestado de refugiados del portaaviones _Marcus Antonius_, la hija primogénita de Max y Miriya Sterling continuaba formando parte de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida con el rango de coronel, y comandando un batallón de Destroids en el área defensiva de Ginebra. Dana había avanzado mucho en su vida y en esos años... pero los demonios de la Segunda Guerra Robotech continuaban turbándola, y probablemente lo harían para siempre.

Pero aún faltaba alguien en esa escena... y su ausencia no pasó inadvertida para Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

– ¿Y Miriya? – susurró Lisa al oído de su esposo.

– Estoy tan confundido como tú – acotó Rick para luego saludar al recién llegado y a su hija. – ¡Buenas noches!

Luego de abrazar al almirante Hunter, Max sonrió y se dispuso a saludar a Lisa, quien lo recibió con un abrazo efusivo y sentido.

– Bienvenido, Max... – lo saludó Lisa, dirigiéndose después a la joven que venía a su lado. – ¿Cómo estás, Dana? Hace mucho que no te veía por acá.

– Muy bien, señora, gracias por preguntar.

Mientras Lisa y Dana charlaban y se ponían al día, Rick aprovechaba para preguntarle a su amigo lo que venía inquietándolo.

– ¿Y qué pasó con tu esposa?

– Bueno...

La incomodidad y circunspección de Max tenía una razón muy clara, la que quedó expuesta ante todos cuando la voz tronante de Miriya Parino-Sterling explotó en la sala como anticipo a su propia entrada en la sala de estar de la Residencia, mientras dirigía toda su furia hacia el celular que sostenía en su mano.

– ¡Y SI TODAVÍA TIENES UN MALDITO PROBLEMA, LO RESOLVEMOS A LA ANTIGUA! ¡QUAEDLUUN–RAU CONTRA SHOCK TROOPER Y QUE GANE LA MEJOR! – ladraba al teléfono Miriya con tanta fuerza que los Hunter temieron que el teléfono estallara con la sola fuerza de esos gritos. – ¡SÍ, ASÍ DE SEGURA ESTOY!

Al notar que cuatro pares de ojos la miraban sorprendidos, Miriya Parino-Sterling simplemente continuó dándole toda su atención al teléfono y a lo que le respondía su interlocutor... terminando la conversación con una frase tan amistosa como inesperada.

– Muy buenas noches para usted también, Alto Comisionado. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Luego de que su esposa colgara el teléfono, Max murmuró algo entre dientes y le hizo una pregunta a su esposa de la manera más amistosa que pudo.

– ¿Kashark otra vez?

– Siempre Kashark, amor – gruñó Miriya, aunque después lo condimentó con una sonrisa.

– ¿El Alto Comisionado Invid? – quiso confirmar Lisa. – ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?

– Diferencias políticas... – explicó Max sin querer entrar en más detalles.

– Y algunos rencores mutuos de la época en que ella era una gigante y él una babosa – agregó Dana con un guiño travieso que provocó la reacción inmediata y airada de su padre.

– ¡Dana!

– Sabes que eso es cierto, papá.

Tras imaginarse lo que iba a ser semejante pelea y esforzarse por no estallar de la risa, Rick intervino en la charla.

– Mientras no se pelee con el Alto Comisionado Tiroliano...

– Ah.. ahí Miriya y Kashark son aliados – explicó Max con una sonrisa cómplice. – ¿Es lo justo, o no? Dos contra tres.

– Te diré que prefiero eso y no tener que volver a pelear contra Zentraedis, Tirolianos e Invids...

Max Sterling sólo podía decir una cosa ante aquel deseo... una cosa igualmente sentida por todos los hombres y mujeres que habían peleado durante los pasados cuarenta años de la historia...

– Amén a eso, hermano.

Cuarenta años de guerras constantes habían dejado no sólo un planeta virtualmente despoblado y devastado en comparación con lo que había sido al comienzo del siglo... habían dejado además un mundo que no era ya el hogar exclusivo de la raza humana. Además de los humanos que habían escapado de la muerte infligida por tres guerras consecutivas como nunca se las había visto en la historia mundial, la Tierra era ahora el hogar de aquellos alienígenas que habían podido superar su enemistad hacia la raza humana y comenzar una nueva vida en el mundo que había sido su campo de batalla.

Era así que, además de los quinientos millones de humanos que residían en el planeta, la población mundial incluía a antiguos guerreros Zentraedi micronizados concentrados principalmente en el área de Sudamérica, clones sobrevivientes de la sociedad artificial de los Amos Robotech que habían establecido sus moradas en América del Norte y algunas áreas de Europa, y más recientemente, a los Invid que habían hecho la transición a la forma humana, que habían escogido a Australia y Nueva Guinea como sus nuevos hogares... todos ellos trabajaban codo a codo con los sobrevivientes de la Humanidad para reconstruir un planeta con miras a un futuro más pacífico y venturoso.

Quizás la mayor ironía de las Guerras Robotech fuera que su fin hubiera significado el comienzo de la convivencia entre cuatro razas que habían pasado los últimos siglos masacrándose y explotándose mutuamente... lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que los Tirolianos se valían de sus legiones de Zentraedi para dar una batalla interminable contra las colmenas de Invids que no cesaban sus ataques contra el imperio que habían erigido, y atrás habían quedado las sucesivas y desastrosas guerras que aquellas tres razas habían librado contra la Humanidad para hacerse con el dominio de la protocultura.

Con miras a superar un legado de odio y muerte que pesaba sobre los habitantes del golpeado planeta, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había instituido la figura de los Altos Comisionados, quienes serían los máximos representantes de cada raza ante las autoridades gubernamentales terrestres. Cada Alto Comisionado respondía ante su raza de origen y era su principal interlocutor ante el gobierno y el Senado, dándoles así a los nuevos habitantes del planeta una voz en el nuevo GTU que defendiera sus intereses.

Los sobrevivientes Tirolianos, de acuerdo con las viejas tradiciones que no podían quitarse de encima con tanta rapidez, habían conferido el cargo de Alto Comisionado a un triunvirato de los más encumbrados entre ellos, quienes se turnaban para representar los intereses de su gente ante el GTU, mientras que los Invid habían delegado sus responsabilidades en uno de sus más respetados comandantes humanoides. Pero por parte de los Zentraedi, sin embargo, la elección para su Alto Comisionado había recaído en la persona que más había hecho por tender puentes de entendimiento entre su raza y la humanidad... una persona que se había ganado la admiración de los Zentraedi y de los humanos por igual, razas en cuyo nombre ella había peleado con valor y habilidad.

A pesar de todo ese honor y de la importancia asociada con el puesto, la comodoro (retirada) Miriya Parino-Sterling no perdía oportunidad para maldecir su puesto y sobre todas las cosas, al Invid con quien tenía que coordinar posiciones de tanto en tanto, con miras a la preservación de los intereses de sus respectivas especies, que residían en un mundo con una población mayoritariamente humana que no siempre podía olvidar lo que los alienígenas les habían hecho...

Pero Miriya tenía en claro que no podía permitir que los problemas con su contraparte Invid arruinaran aquella noche, de modo que simplemente guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su saco y saludó a su amiga Lisa Hayes con la seriedad que exigía el alto cargo de la última.

– Lo siento, Primera Ministra... problemas en el trabajo.

Lisa arqueó una ceja; si esos eran problemas, no quería saber lo que Miriya consideraba una gran crisis o una catástrofe.

– ¿Quieres contarme?

– No... – negó Miriya, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Odiaría arruinaría la cena. ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, bien... el trabajo fue tranquilo hoy, por suerte, salvo una junta con Shelby por cuestiones comerciales.

– Así que vino de visita el general... ¿qué lo trajo a nuestro planeta?

El que a nadie en aquella sala de estar le hubiera parecido extraño que una alienígena se refiriera a la Tierra como "su planeta" era la prueba más cabal de lo mucho que las Guerras Robotech habían cambiado todo para la raza humana...

– Lo que te puedes imaginar – murmuró Lisa como si el sólo pensar en trabajo la agotara. – Asuntos de negocios... disputas comerciales, negociaciones ante el Senado... todo el paquete completo.

– Le hubieras dicho que viniera a cenar – observó Miriya, a lo que Lisa respondió con algo de lástima.

– Lo hice, pero tenía una agenda cargada y muy poco tiempo en la Tierra – respondió la Primera Ministra con algo de lástima para después percatarse de su esposo y de los demás comensales. – Por favor, siéntense... la cena ya estará servida.

Todos hicieron caso del pedido de Lisa y tomaron asiento alrededor de la enorme mesa que dominaba todo el comedor de la Residencia, una mesa que tanto Rick como Lisa solían maldecir por ser "demasiado grande para lo que necesita una pareja de viejos soldados". De cualquier manera, aquella mesa estaba bien preparada y sobre todo, bien surtida de todo lo que iban a necesitar en aquella cena, que iba a ser sencilla según los gustos de todos los presentes.

Mientras daban cuenta de la entrada, los viejos amigos pasaban el rato con los clásicos temas de conversación... cómo estaban las cosas en sus vidas, los sinsabores y satisfacciones en sus trabajos, las inevitables competiciones que se daban entre viejos camaradas de armas, aderezados por el ocasional tratamiento de cuestiones políticas, algo que terminaba pasando de una u otra manera si una de las comensales era la principal funcionaria del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... y más aún cuando esa persona era la anfitriona del evento.

Para el momento en que el plato principal llegó a la mesa, y después de las clásicas exclamaciones de terror al saber que se trataba de un plato preparado por el almirante Hunter en persona, nadie hubiera podido imaginar que en aquella mesa se concentraba una parte importante del poder político y militar del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida... cualquiera que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escuchar esa conversación juraría que eran sólo un grupo de amigos muy cercanos, unidos por largos años que habían venido con triunfos y vicisitudes a cuestas.

Pero a pesar de sus altos cargos y responsabilidades, ninguno había perdido el sentido del humor, y mucho menos el almirante Rick Hunter... quien esperó pacientemente a que Dana tuviera la boca llena de comida para asestarle un golpe que venía preparando en secreto y cuidadosamente desde hacía semanas.

– Es bueno que haya venido, coronel Sterling – remarcó Rick como si nada mientras Dana masticaba un poco de carne. – Hay cuestiones importantes que tengo que hablar contigo.

Con tan poca advertencia, la coronel Dana Sterling se sobresaltó tanto que corrió riesgo de dejar escapar su comida, y fue sólo a fuerza de voluntad y tesón que ella pudo terminar de tragar, para después dirigir una mirada preocupada al mejor amigo de su padre... quien además era su máximo superior militar.

– Cuando me llamas por el rango, me pongo preocupada, tío Rick.

– No deberías, esto es bueno.

En silencio, Dana Sterling rezó a quien pudiera oírla para que lo que fuera que Rick Hunter consideraba "bueno" lo fuera en verdad... y no terminara resultando en más problemas para ella.

Desafortunadamente, treinta y ocho años de servicio militar no le habían quitado al almirante Hunter la sonrisa pícara o el brillo travieso en sus ojos cada vez que tenía una sorpresa para asestar, con lo que Dana debió resignarse a esperar que su"tío Rick" dijera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decir.

Para cuando Rick habló, ya tenía clavadas en su figura no sólo la mirada inquieta y ansiosa de la coronel Sterling, sino las miradas expectantes de la Primera Ministra Hayes-Hunter, del almirante Sterling y de la Alta Comisionada Parino-Sterling... su misión estaba cumplida.

– Puse tu nombre en la lista de candidatos para ascender a brigadier – anunció Rick a Dana como si fuera algo tan natural como hablar del clima.

Como era de esperarse, la coronel Sterling se sobresaltó al punto de quedar con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba... incluso de cómo sus padres se codeaban y miraban con igual satisfacción y orgullo por su hija mayor.

Mucho le costó a Dana encontrar fuerzas para lanzar un simple balbuceo.

– ¡¿Yo?!

– Por supuesto – confirmó Rick con una gigantesca sonrisa, aunque luego lo minimizó todo con un gesto de la mano. – Bah, fui yo y el general Reinhardt... ya me andaba insistiendo todo el tiempo para que te diera un ascenso, que lo tenías muy merecido... y que te necesitaba para mantener el orden en esa colección de pisahormigas que se hacen llamar "Fuerzas Terrestres".

La sonrisa de Rick desapareció, y el almirante puso entonces una cara muy de serio y oficioso a la vez que miraba de reojo a su esposa, como si temiera una reacción devastadora por parte de ella.

– Claro que todo queda en manos del Senado, como podrá entender, coronel Sterling – observó finalmente Rick, para después lanzarse nuevamente sobre su plato.

La mirada confundida y azorada de Dana Sterling se dirigió luego a la Primera Ministra, quien la miraba con innegable orgullo y satisfacción

– No te preocupes – acotó Lisa con un guiño juguetón, confirmándole a Dana que ese paso burocrático no sería problema en su caso.

Pero ya Dana había dejado atrás el asombro y la sorpresa; ya era hora para ella de imaginarse dando aquel paso fundamental para llegar al generalato... demasiado para una joven que se imaginaba expulsada deshonrosamente del Ejército antes de llegar a primera teniente.

La expresión juguetona y soñadora de la coronel Sterling lo decía todo.

– "Brigadier Sterling"... suena bien, ¿no?

– Mi pequeña ha crecido tanto – la felicitó Miriya, dándole además un muy maternal abrazo que era impropio para una coronel de las Fuerzas Planetarias de la Tierra Unida.

Además, para Dana había un beneficio adicional en todo eso... uno que hacía aún más atractiva la cosa.

– Después de esto, sólo un ascenso más para que me hagan brigadier general, y ahí tendrás que hacerme la venia, mamá.

El abrazo maternal de Miriya se convirtió por arte de magia en un coscorrón simbólico y una mirada furibunda mucho más literal que simbólica... pero Dana Sterling tenía el privilegio extraño de ser la única persona en todo el Universo que no sólo no le tenía miedo a su madre, sino que podía responderle con la misma moneda.

Después del coscorrón recibido, Miriya dio por terminado el asunto y se ocupó de su plato, mientras Dana reparaba en algo que la tenía confundida desde que llegó a la Residencia.

– Dime, tía Lisa... ¿dónde están Andie y Mitch? – quiso saber la coronel Sterling. – Raro no verlos aquí.

– Están ocupados con sus cosas... – contestó en tono misterioso Lisa para después mirar a su esposo. – ¿No es así, Rick?

– Así es... – comentó Rick como si nada. – Ya conocen al Servicio de Justicia Militar... cuando te tienen ocupado con un procedimiento, mejor que te resignes a dormir en sus oficinas.

Max puso entonces su cara de "se veía venir".

– ¿Así que es cierto lo que escuché? – le disparó el almirante Sterling al almirante Hunter. – ¿Que tu chico se fue de parranda montado en un Alpha?

Rick lo fusiló con la mirada, pero eso no disuadió a Max de terminar la idea.

– ¿Otra vez?

– Esta vez se la hice peor – contestó con satisfacción Rick. – Un mes de suspensión de vuelo... y si conozco a mi bebita Andie, ella le va a meter horas extra de servicio cada día como parte de su sanción.

– Mejor entonces que no hayan venido – intervino Dana. – Nos hubiéramos pasado toda la noche separándolos para que no se maten.

Los comensales festejaron el comentario de la coronel Sterling, y pasaron algunos segundos comentando los avatares de las vidas de Andrea y Mitchell Hunter... y por sobre todas las cosas, la seguidilla de travesuras del segundo hijo de Rick y Lisa.

– ¿Y Maia? – inquirió Lisa, con curiosidad sobre lo que ocurría en la vida de la segunda hija de Max y Miriya. – Hace mucho que no la vemos por aquí.

Max esperó a terminar de tragar para responder a la pregunta de Lisa, ya que como responsable último de la flota espacial y de los escuadrones de combate que le estaban asignados, él era quien más estaba al tanto del paradero de la comandante Maia Sterling.

– Todavía está con su escuadrón embarcada en el _Defiant_, en prácticas con la Tercera Flota... tiene para dos semanas más.

– ¿Y sigue con ese teniente Rush? – agregó Lisa con un guiño cómplice.

Pero esta vez no fue Max quien respondió sino la mismísima Miriya, haciéndolo con un disgusto que era imposible de disimular... y menos para alguien que no disimulaba jamás lo que sentía, como ella.

– Por desgracia, sí.

– ¡Mamá! – protestó Dana, interviniendo como siempre en defensa de su potencial cuñado. – No lo critiques tanto, Marcus es un buen muchacho...

– No digo que sea malo... sólo que es demasiado bueno – se defendió Miriya con uñas y dientes. – Pero con la personalidad que tiene tu hermana, yo opino que tendría que buscarse a alguien menos inocente... ese pobre piloto es demasiado sonriente para mi gusto.

Dana no se rendía: ella tenía su opinión formada sobre la vida sentimental de su hermana, y la iba a defender a como diera lugar, aún a costa de su madre.

– Y yo digo que la chiquita tiene que sentar cabeza de una vez por todas.

– Tal vez Maia no concreta porque sabe que Marcus te tiene miedo, Miriya – saltó Rick, siempre dispuesto a picar la cresta de su antigua subordinada.

– ¿A mí? – contestó indignada la antigua guerrera Zentraedi. – ¡Si soy más inocente que una carmelita desnuda!

Cuando las carcajadas amainaron, Max cumplió una vez más con una tarea en la que llevaba más de treinta años: corregir los deslices verbales de su hermosa y enloquecedora esposa.

– Es carmelita _descalza_, amor.

– Más a mi favor... – exclamó satisfecha la Alta Comisionada de los Zentraedi, sin perder su porte desafiante. – Si ya estando descalzas son santas, desnudas deben serlo todavía más.

– Que no te oiga el Papa – remató su hija sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

El último cruce Dana–Miriya desembocó en una animada escaramuza entre madre e hija acerca de la vida sentimental de la propia Dana, con marchas, contramarchas, fintas y retiradas... hasta que la propia Dana escogió dejar el tema atrás, dándole a todos los que la miraban la impresión de que la reservada, seria y por lo general solitaria coronel Sterling tenía algo en su vida que prefería dejar guardado hasta que la oportunidad fuera más propicia.

Ni su madre ni su padre insistieron sobre el tema... prefiriendo volver su atención a otros temas de conversación con los Hunter.

Pero había algo más en el ambiente.

Lisa fue la primera en notarlo... era algo que se le hacía intangible y casi imperceptible en medio de la charla amistosa que compartía con su esposo y sus amigos, pero no por eso dejaba de existir... una rara sensación de paz, una elusiva paz que había estado ausente de las vidas de todos durante demasiado tiempo, pero que ahora venía con naturalidad a ellos.

Los temas de conversación eran familiares y amistosos, versando sobre los problemas laborales y las situaciones de la vida cotidiana, no sobre los vaivenes de alguna guerra interestelar o el planeamiento de alguna operación militar de la que dependía el futuro de la Humanidad. No se hablaba de camaradas y amigos cercanos que ya no volverían, o de muerte y devastación... esas cosas nunca dejarían de estar en sus vidas de una forma u otra, pero aunque sea por una noche, no estaban en el centro de las cosas.

Con todos los balances hechos, la vida innegablemente les había sonreído.

Y a pesar de todo, Lisa notaba que faltaba algo... esa adrenalina que corría por sus venas allá hacía muchos años, cuando ella todavía estaba en el frente de guerra... esa sensación extraña de saberse vivo que sólo se siente cuando la muerte ronda por allí, una sensación tan adictiva como peligrosa.

Y también notó Lisa que su vida se había vuelto demasiado tranquila, aún con los vaivenes e intrigas políticas que rodeaban su vida desde que se convirtiera en Primera Ministra... ahora ella tenía un imponente escritorio y una gran oficina en un lujoso edificio, pero no dejaba de añorar la simpleza y tosquedad de una consola de control en el claustrofóbico puente de una fortaleza espacial...

– ¿No lo extrañan a veces? – preguntó la Primera Ministra de manera casi retórica, provocando que todos los demás interrumpieran su conversación y la miraran sin entender lo que quería decir.

– ¿Extrañar qué, tía Lisa? – replicó Dana, haciéndose eco de lo que sentían tanto sus padres como Rick.

– La emoción... la adrenalina... estar allí en la primera línea, en donde pasan las cosas... haciendo las cosas que hacíamos, en nuestros puestos de siempre...

Por más que a Lisa le costara decir lo que sentía, todos lo entendían perfectamente y todos sentían, de una forma u otra, lo que Lisa estaba queriendo significar... todos compartían esa sensación de tiempos especiales, de juventud y aventuras, tiempos que habían sido igual de terribles que maravillosos, y que como todo en el Universo, tras pasar su momento ya no volverían a ser...

Rompiendo con el silencio general, Max fue el primero en sumarse a lo que Lisa estaba queriendo decir.

– No lo tomen a mal, esto de ser almirante me encanta y tener a toda la flota para jugar todavía más... pero hay días en que mataría por estar a los controles de un Valkyrie o un Alpha y no preocuparme de otra cosa que no sea volar.

Frente a él, y tras pasarse una mano por su cabello ahora encanecido pero siempre rebelde, el almirante Rick Hunter sonrió con nostalgia y se sumó a lo dicho por su mejor amigo:

– Si me dijeran que puedo volver a montarme en un avión de combate... lo haría sin pensarlo – confesó el almirante Hunter ante las miradas comprensivas de los demás. – Tener el cielo para mí sólo, toda la potencia de un Veritech al alcance de mi mano... las cosas eran más sencillas entonces... mucho más terribles, por supuesto... pero más sencillas.

– Ya saben lo que pienso – acotó entonces Miriya. – Si me dejaran tener mi armadura de combate, acabaría con ese idiota de Kashark en un minuto... ya verían cómo se acaban las peleas. La política sería más fácil si me dejaran a mí sola portar armas.

– ¡Mamá! – protestó Dana, aunque luego habló sobre el tema principal. – Yo sí que lo extraño, tía Lisa... y sé que estamos en otro momento de nuestras vidas, que las responsabilidades son lo primero y que lo que ya pasó no va a volver más... pero hay días en que extraño los buenos tiempos...

La mirada de Dana Sterling se ensombreció.

– Y a todos los que estaban con nosotros entonces.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, mientras cinco personas se tomaban un segundo para recordar a aquellos que a causa de la guerra o la desgracia no estaban allí para compartir ese momento.

Mucho habían avanzado todos en sus vidas, muchas cosas habían pasado y ya ninguno era lo que fue en alguna época... todos habían crecido y asumido nuevos retos y responsabilidades, dejando atrás lo familiar para embarcarse en lo que la vida les deparaba, aunque como había quedado claro, ninguno de ellos era inmune a extrañar aquellas épocas de más bríos y libertades juveniles.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, extrañaban a los que la guerra se llevó de sus lados... cada uno de ellos podía recordar sin ningún problema a todos los que habían perecido en el altar de las Guerras Robotech, a todas esas personas especiales y maravillosas que habían dejado sus marcas en ellos para siempre... listas interminables que seguían y seguían... y los rostros volvían a ellos con una nitidez escalofriante.

– Propongo un brindis, damas y caballeros – lanzó Lisa con la voz turbada por la emoción.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, los demás llenaron sus copas y se mantuvieron a la espera de Lisa... quien se tomó un segundo para pensar bien y poner en claro su mente.

Hecho eso, la almirante (retirada) Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter, Primera Ministra del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, alzó su copa en el aire ante las miradas expectantes y comprensivas de su esposo, de sus mejores amigos, y de su "sobrina".

– Por los buenos tiempos... y por todos los que fueron parte de ellos.

A la vez que tomaba la mano de Lisa en la suya, dándole a su esposa un apoyo que ninguna palabra hubiera podido expresar mejor, Rick hizo su aporte al brindis con una voz igual de emocionada que la de la propia Lisa segundos antes.

– Y porque lo que venga sea mejor.

Las sonrisas de los demás expresaron el acuerdo y las emociones compartidas, y no pasó mucho antes de que cinco copas se levantaran al unísono.

El choque de las copas se hizo al son de cinco voces que se unían en un brindis y un recuerdo común.

– ¡Por los buenos tiempos!

*********************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Como algunos de ustedes notarán, este capítulo se basa en "_La Torre Norte_", el primer fic que publiqué allá lejos y hace tiempo, por mayo de 2007. En su momento no lo escribí pensando en que serviría como final de otra historia porque no tenía ni la menor idea de "_Renacimiento_", pero cuando llegó el momento de pensar el final de esta historia, la ocasión de volver a visitar el mundo de "_La Torre Norte_" fue demasiado como para ignorarla y es por eso que acá estamos…

* Pegamos un pequeño salto de 33 años (tres años después del capítulo 85 de Robotech, es decir, del último de la tercera generación) desde el último capítulo del fic para ver qué ha sido de las vidas de esta banda de locos después del final de las guerras… perdón por el mareo.

* Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por el tiempo que se toman para leer la historia, por sus reviews, comentarios y por su enorme paciencia… y va desde ya un gran abrazo a mis queridas amigas Evi, Sara y Kats… ¡suerte con todo, colegas!

* Y si bien voy algo retrasado con la escritura, cortesía de una vida cotidiana que se ha vuelto absolutamente loca, espero tener listo el capítulo final de esta historia para su publicación dentro de dos semanas… de lo contrario, avisaré dejando un mensaje en la página como lo hice la última vez.

* ¡Mucha suerte para todos y nos vemos la próxima con el capítulo final de la historia!


	49. Otro Aviso Especial

**PEDIDO DE DISCULPAS**

Muy bien… realmente no quisiera hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo.

El capítulo final de "Renacimiento" no está listo para ser publicado hoy. Intenté, intenté e intenté pero no pude terminarlo.

Exactamente, falta que complete la escena final. Fallé por milímetros con el compromiso y por lo tanto, esta vez les pido más disculpas que nunca.

La vida cotidiana ha estado haciendo estragos, y no he podido avanzar más que de a pedazos con un capítulo que en condiciones normales hubiera tenido listo en dos semanas… y que hasta ahora me está llevando seis.

Lamento muchísimo dejarlos así por otras dos semanas pero por desgracia no tengo otra opción. Además, me da tiempo para pulir el capítulo un poquito más.

Una vez más, les pido disculpas por el faltazo y espero que sigan bien.

¡Gracias por todo y nos vemos en dos semanas!

_M. Theisman_


	50. Epílogo 2

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**Epílogo II: De cara a la Historia**

******************************************

**Martes 20 de agosto de 2047**

La inmensa sala estaba en el ala sur del Palacio de Gobierno, y como el resto de la estructura, transmitía una majestuosidad increíble a través de sus columnas, su _boiserie_ y su decoración clásica, lo que la convertía en un sitio obligado de las recepciones oficiales que brindaba el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en distintas ocasiones.

Cuando las cámaras estaban presentes, el salón solía bullir de actividad y de funcionarios de todas las ramas del GTU bien vestidos para la ocasión; el resto del tiempo, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, a punto tal que los pasos de los que ocasionalmente lo transitaban retumbaban de manera casi tenebrosa.

Oficialmente se llamaba "Salón Rhysling" en honor al segundo Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, pero todos los que trabajaban en el Palacio de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y muchos que tenían la dicha de vivir en el mundo exterior se referían a él como el "Salón de la Galería".

La razón era obvia. En la pared sur del enorme y majestuoso recinto estaban colgados unas cuantas pinturas, cada una de ellas un retrato oficial.

Aquellos grandes retratos que pendían de la pared correspondían a los de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que en los cuarenta y seis años de historia del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida lo habían presidido, ya fueran sus títulos el de "Primer Ministro", "Presidente Provisional" o "Presidente del Consejo", y ya desempeñaran sus cargos en la Tierra o, como en el caso de aquellos líderes del Consejo Plenipotenciario que sustituyó al GTU luego de la Invasión Invid, desde alguna de las colonias humanas dispersas por la galaxia.

La paz del recinto cuando no estaba en uso era una de las razones por las que Lisa Hayes, Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, solía refugiarse en el Salón de la Galería cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Lo curioso era que Lisa nunca había aprobado el grado de lujo y ostentación que los arquitectos y diseñadores de interiores del Palacio de Gobierno habían incorporado al Salón de la Galería; por ejemplo, para Lisa las imponentes arañas y candelabros eran completamente superfluos teniendo en cuenta que la Tierra estaba todavía saliendo del marasmo de la ocupación Invid y que ella misma se daba bien servida con simples y clásicas lámparas incandescentes.

Pero al margen de eso, la segunda razón que llevaba a la Primera Ministra a usar el Salón de la Galería como refugio eran los retratos de las personas que habían precedido a Lisa en sus responsabilidades.

Y de momento, la ocasión concreta que tenía a Lisa yendo y viniendo del primer al último retrato era una junta que debía mantener en cuestión de minutos con un bloque de senadores que representaban a ciertas regiones de la Tierra que exigían medidas para proteger su producción agrícola de aquellas colonias terrestres que ya exportaban alimentos a todos los mundos del GTU; una cuestión que prometía ser un dolor de cabeza creciente para las relaciones entre el mundo hogar y las colonias de la raza humana.

Naturalmente, no podía ser un problema serio sin que cayera directamente en manos de Lisa, por lo que la Primera Ministra aprovechó la primera ocasión que se le presentó para ir al Salón de la Galería y poner sus pensamientos en orden sin la presencia molesta de los teléfonos y comunicadores de su oficina en la Torre Norte.

Lisa necesitaba la paz y el silencio del Salón, y por eso estaba prácticamente sola en el amplio recinto, a excepción de los cuatro o cinco agentes del Servicio de Seguridad Protectiva que la mantenían permanentemente bajo vigilancia.

Rick estaba en esos momentos en Nueva Mumbai, presidiendo la ceremonia de partida de la última promoción de cadetes de la Academia Espacial en su viaje de instrucción, con lo que ni siquiera podía Lisa pensar en evacuar algunas de sus inquietudes con la persona que más amaba en el Universo... junto con sus hijos.

La paz que experimentaba Lisa y que consideraba tan necesaria para poner en orden sus ideas se extinguió en un instante fatídico cuando una voz femenina llamó a la Primera Ministra desde la puerta principal del Salón de la Galería.

– ¿Primera Ministra?

– ¿Eh? – respondió Lisa, girando rápidamente para ver quién la estaba llamando.

Allí en la puerta de la sala estaba su asistente, Colleen Brennan, con su sempiterna agenda electrónica en la mano, mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación súbita.

– ¿La interrumpo?

– En lo absoluto, Colleen – le aseguró Lisa. – Por favor, ven.

Colleen Brennan atravesó rápidamente los tramos de la sala que la separaban de Lisa, pero al acercarse a la Primera Ministra reparó en que ella estaba con la mirada absorta en los retratos de la galería de antiguos Primeros Ministros.

Y entonces, la curiosidad de la asistente no pudo ser contenida ni un segundo más.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Primera Ministra?

– Ya la estás haciendo, Colleen.

La asistente principal de la Primera Ministra se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza como si ya no supiera qué hacer con Lisa Hayes.

– Ese es un chiste demasiado viejo y obvio, señora.

– Pero efectivo – replicó Lisa, atemperando la respuesta con una sonrisa amable. – Y además no puedo evitar hacerlo. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Colleen recorrió la sala con la mirada, deteniéndose momentáneamente en los retratos de los predecesores de Lisa Hayes como si con eso pudiera aclarar mejor sus pensamientos, y finalmente enfrentó a la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida.

– Siempre que hay algo grande en puerta, usted viene a esta Sala... – comenzó la asistente. – ¿Por qué?

Lisa miró también a los retratos de las personas que habían ocupado su cargo antes que ella y sonrió... fue una sonrisa nostálgica y cargada de cosas que estaban demasiado dentro del corazón de Lisa Hayes como para poder ser reveladas simplemente.

De todas maneras, Lisa no hubiera sobrevivido ni seis meses como Primera Ministra de no haber sido por la asistencia invalorable de Colleen, y si eso no hacía que pudiera confiar en la joven asistente, entonces nada lo haría.

Después de ver uno a uno los retratos, Lisa volvió a mirar a Colleen y le sonrió antes de contestar.

– Supongo que es porque necesito pensar... quitar la cabeza del problema por un minuto – intentó explicar la Primera Ministra, mirando de reojo la larga fila de retratos. – Además, con verlos a ellos, siempre termino pensando en cómo lo hubieran resuelto.

La Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida comenzó a caminar. Colleen Brennan captó la invitación silenciosa y siguió a Lisa, siempre manteniéndose a dos o tres pasos detrás de su jefa mientras ella se movía por la sala para acercarse a los retratos.

Y ya cerca del primero de aquellos retratos, Lisa se detuvo y levantó la mirada para ver la figura inmortalizada.

– ¿Sabes, Colleen? Los conocí a todos ellos... a algunos simplemente de vista y a otros con mayor detalle, pero he estado cerca de todos esos hombres y mujeres en algún momento de mi vida.

– ¿En serio? – contestó verdaderamente sorprendida la joven asistente, para quien aquellos hombres y mujeres eran personajes inalcanzables de la Historia.

Lisa miró a la joven y asintió sonriente.

– En serio.

Luego, Lisa Hayes miró al retrato de un hombre corpulento y de cabello cano vestido con un elegante y sobrio traje típico de comienzos de siglo, cuya expresión inmortalizada en el lienzo era tan paternal que no había duda de lo mucho que había actuado aquel hombre en vida para hacerla creíble. La placa debajo de aquel retrato identificaba al hombre como "Harlan Jefferson Niven", nacido en 1941 y muerto en 2006: el primer hombre en encabezar el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida como su Primer Ministro, entre 2001 y 2006.

– Niven solía conferenciar con mi padre allá cuando el GTU y las Fuerzas estaban en pañales... yo tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años y jamás en mi vida había visto a un tipo tan viscoso y falso – rememoró Lisa con una absoluta sinceridad que posteriormente se convirtió en pena y lástima. – Después lo mataron esos terroristas y... bueno, fue curioso, pero así como en vida me desagradaba, tras su muerte empecé a valorarlo un poco más... y cuando caes en la cuenta de todas las veces que el GTU estuvo a punto de colapsar en los años en que él fue Primer Ministro, empiezas a respetarlo como el gran hombre que fue...

Dos pasos más llevaron a Lisa junto al segundo retrato. El hombre que estaba allí era tan delgado como Niven había sido corpulento, y su expresión, si bien más parca que la de Harlan Niven, tenía la virtud de ser más genuina en apariencia. El porte de aquel hombre era inconfundiblemente aristocrático y elegante, algo que quedaba confirmado con sólo leer en la placa que efectivamente ese hombre había ostentado un título de nobleza en vida: se trataba de Sir Robert Augustus Rhysling, Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida entre 2006 y 2011... y el hombre que había tenido a su cargo el gobierno de la Tierra durante la guerra contra los Zentraedi.

– Rhysling... a él sólo lo vi un par de veces, principalmente porque ya no estaba en casa sino en la Academia Militar – reveló la Primera Ministra con una leve encogida de hombros. – Papá me lo presentó en un par de ocasiones oficiales... era todo un caballero. Un diplomático de primer nivel... quizás le faltaba la destreza política de Niven para salir de un atolladero, pero a falta de eso no tenía problemas en sentar a los peores rivales y tenerlos encerrados hasta salir con un acuerdo en la mano.

Lisa calló en señal de respeto, no sólo por aquel personaje notable sino por los otros miles de millones de personas que como el propio Rhysling, también habían caído víctimas de la Lluvia de la Muerte treinta y seis años atrás. Colleen se sumó al silencioso recordatorio y aguardó a que Lisa retomara el retrato, cosa que hizo al cabo de unos segundos al llegar al retrato de un hombre bajo, de aire campechano y trabajador, e increíblemente informal en su expresión y atuendo.

Los ojos de Lisa Hayes se llenaron de lágrimas nostálgicas al leer el nombre de Thomas Luan en la placa identificatoria. "2011–2012", resumía aquella placa el mandato de Luan como Presidente Provisional... una mención demasiado escueta y técnica de un período tan tumultuoso y doloroso.

– Luan... Dos minutos con ese hombre y él podía convencerte de que cualquier cosa era posible... tanta energía tenía y tan ingenioso era... – comenzó a decir Lisa, sintiendo los recuerdos del antiguo alcalde de Ciudad Macross como si tan sólo lo hubiera visto el día anterior. – Fue el menos político de todos los que se sentaron en la gran silla... y quizás por eso fue uno de los que más hizo. No sé cómo hubiéramos podido recuperarnos del Holocausto sin él para hacer que todos nos moviéramos.

El siguiente retrato de la galería era el de un hombre que combinaba de cierta manera el aire paternal de Niven con la elegancia aristocrática de Rhysling... una persona que parecía exudar confiabilidad y franqueza, aunque el retrato no dejaba de mostrar una cierta tensión en la expresión de aquel hombre, como si permanentemente estuviera esperando a que cayera una nueva mala noticia.

Lisa se detuvo junto al retrato y limpió de polvo la placa, para que una vez más se pudiera leer bien el nombre de Marcel Édouard Pelletier y su período de mandato entre 2012 y 2014.

– Conocí a Pelletier unos cuantos meses antes de que se convirtiera en Primer Ministro – comenzó a relatar Lisa con voz curiosamente neutra y dubitativa. – Otro caballero y diplomático, uno de esos hombres en verdad encantadores... hubiera sido un excelente Primer Ministro si el GTU no hubiera tenido que lidiar con el caos del post-Holocausto y la rebelión de Khyron durante su administración. Muchos dicen que el cargo le quedaba grande y odio tener que darles la razón, pero así fue... en otro contexto, hubiera sido un gran gobernante.

Colleen asintió con cautela. Su conocimiento de historia no era el más completo; difícilmente había tenido tiempo para estudiar Historia bajo el dominio Invid... pero sí sabía todo lo que se había dicho, debatido, argumentado y discutido sobre el mandato de Marcel Pelletier.

Pero así como Lisa se había mantenido cauta ante el retrato de Pelletier, al llegar al siguiente cuadro su expresión se convirtió en una mezcla curiosa de nostalgia, ira y admiración... y de manera aún más curiosa, el rostro severo y elegante y los fríos ojos azules de la mujer pintada en el retrato parecía devolverle idénticas emociones a Lisa, como si ambas estuvieran todavía enfrascadas en algún curioso duelo de voluntades que trascendía el paso del tiempo.

"Svetlana Alexievna Gorbunova", decía la placa que se llamaba la mujer, cuyo gobierno se había extendido entre 2014 y 2016...

– Diré esto de Svetlana Gorbunova, Colleen... era la mujer más endemoniadamente terca, insufrible, desconfiada, prepotente y estricta que vi en mi vida desde la última vez que me miré en un espejo – reveló Lisa, arrancándose una sonrisa a ella misma y a Colleen también antes de volver a la sinceridad más brutal. – Pero era una mujer de hierro... no sé si alguien hubiera tenido el estómago que ella tuvo para resolver algunas de las cosas que le tocaron enfrentar cuando le arrojaron el cargo en la cabeza. Me crucé con ella en todos los cargos que ocupó: consejera, ministra de Defensa, Primera Ministra, senadora, miembro del Consejo Expedicionario... podría contarte docenas de historias, Colleen, pero temo que las vendas a los tabloides.

– No se preocupe, Primera Ministra – la tranquilizó la asistente con una sonrisa cómplice. – No diré nada a la prensa.

Con esa satisfacción, Lisa pudo seguir con el siguiente retrato. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, de estatura más bien baja y de rostro y cabello extremadamente moreno. El rostro de aquel hombre destilaba tranquilidad y paz, hasta que se le prestaba atención a sus intensos ojos negros... la única señal de lo que de verdad ocurría en el corazón de Severus Mabandla por detrás de la imagen de afabilidad y bonhomía que transmitía, esa misma imagen que confundió a tantos rivales que esperaban debilidad de parte del hombre que rigió al GTU desde 2016 hasta 2020.

– Estaba hasta el cuello con la preparación de la Fuerza Expedicionaria cuando Mabandla se convirtió en Primer Ministro – admitió Lisa, rememorando el caos que fue para ella ocuparse de la Fuerza Expedicionaria en aquellos años tan complejos y tratando de extraer de allí recuerdos sobre el hombre que se había sentado en el sillón de Primer Ministro. – Fue otro caso de prejuicios... como senador no se destacó demasiado y muchos decían que si fue nombrado Primer Ministro, lo fue porque era el único en el Senado a quien nadie deseaba destripar inmediatamente. Te diré que nos sorprendió a todos, Colleen... no fue un diplomático de la talla de Pelletier o Rhysling, un hacedor como Luan o un animal político como Niven o Gorbunova, pero de todos los Primeros Ministros él fue el que mejor combinó todos esos atributos.

El retrato que seguía al de Mabandla era el de un hombre mucho más joven y jovial que cualquiera de sus predecesores, con un aire fotogénico insuperable... un hombre que daba la impresión de ser simplemente una cara bonita sin demasiada sustancia que la respaldara. Y esta vez Lisa Hayes suspiró con resignación... la cabeza todavía le dolía de sólo recordar lo que había sido trabajar cuando Jan Houdemans sirvió como Primer Ministro, entre 2020 y 2024.

– Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de Houdemans... aunque supongo que los tipos que quisieron poner a un pelele y se encontraron con Mabandla esta vez hicieron mejor sus deberes – murmuró Lisa, dándole a Colleen la impresión de estar midiéndose demasiado con sus comentarios. – Un tipo que dejaba que las cosas fluyeran a su alrededor sin control.

Colleen adoptó en su rostro el mismo disgusto que Lisa había dejado notar en el tono de su voz; ella era una persona naturalmente expeditiva y por lo tanto sólo sentía desprecio por aquellos que flotaban por la vida... especialmente cuando ocupaban cargos de responsabilidad para la que evidentemente no estaban listos.

En cuanto a Lisa, el hombre mayor de cabello y bigote blanco que aparecía en el siguiente retrato la hizo esbozar una mueca de asco y de disgusto, como si detrás de ese aspecto tan típico de un abuelo o de un Santa Claus se escondiera en realidad una criatura despreciable. Sin embargo, la placa no decía "criatura despreciable", sino "Wyatt Patrick Moran", Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida entre 2024 y 2031.

– Wyatt Moran era un tipo siniestro... ya con saber que era amigo cercano de Leonard podías darte cuenta de eso – masculló Lisa como si fuera algo evidente por sí mismo. – No lo conocí como Primer Ministro porque ya estaba perdida en el espacio cuando se hizo con el gobierno, pero si ya como senador era un tipo que le hubiera dado asco a Maquiavelo... imagínalo como Primer Ministro...

La señorita Brennan se estremeció. Ella tenía la edad suficiente para tener una buena idea de lo que había sido la Tierra Unida en tiempos en que Moran y Leonard actuaban como las cabezas civil y militar de lo que observadores un poco menos apasionados hubieran calificado de "gobierno autoritario"... y de la Segunda Guerra Robotech que sobrevino al GTU que ellos supieron dominar.

Dejando atrás al socio político de Leonard, Lisa Hayes reparó en los tres últimos retratos de la galería. Dos de ellos eran de mujeres (una de ellas claramente reconocible y con otro sitial en aquella galería), ambas muy maduras y entradas en años, mientras que el tercero era el de un hombre que se veía reservado pero alerta, como si temiera que una puñalada le llegara en cualquier momento.

– Huxley, Gorbunova otra vez y Sadamoto... no cuentan como políticos y creo que ni ellos mismos se vieron como políticos – mencionó Lisa en referencia a los sucesivos líderes del Consejo Plenipotenciario que había gobernado a las colonias de la Tierra Unida durante la ocupación Invid. – A decir verdad, nadie tenía tiempo para la política durante la guerra con los Invid... había que ser muy enfermo para especular con esas cosas cuando tenías a la Tierra bajo ocupación alienígena.

Ya no quedaban más retratos en la galería, pero de todas maneras Lisa siguió caminando cerca de aquella pared, con sus pensamientos vagando en recuerdos de toda una vida cerca de donde se habían tomado las grandes decisiones. De tanto en tanto, los ojos de Lisa se clavaban en un sitial de aquella galería en donde ella sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían por colgar su propio retrato. Esos momentos no duraban demasiado: el peso de la Historia era demasiado aún para sus hombros acostumbrados a resistirlo todo.

Cuando Lisa retornó a la realidad, se encontró con la cara seria pero comprensiva de Colleen Brennan y entonces sonrió.

– Oh, lo siento, perdón por aburrirte – se disculpó Lisa con su ayudante. – Las divagaciones de una anciana distraída.

– No se preocupe, Primera Ministra... es muy interesante – respondió Colleen, echando luego un vistazo a la hilera de retratos colgados de la pared. – Ayuda a verlos como algo más que retratos.

Lisa volvió a sonreír.

– Eso es cierto.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a caminar por la sala, reparando momentáneamente en los cuadros; mientras Lisa rememoraba las experiencias que había tenido con aquellas personas, Colleen reflexionaba sobre las personas que habían sido en la vida real, detrás de esos retratos adustos y severos con que la Historia los había inmortalizado.

Encontrarse con un vínculo tangible entre el presente y aquellas figuras de las que sólo las crónicas daban cuenta era algo emocionante, aún para una persona habituada a moverse entre las exigencias de lo concreto como Colleen Brennan.

De pronto la Primera Ministra hizo alto y levantó la mano hasta tocar el borde del retrato de Svetlana Gorbunova... y fue para Colleen como si Lisa estuviera usando ese simple gesto para transmitir algo imposible de poner en palabras.

Las palabras vinieron después, dichas con una sonrisa que rejuveneció el rostro de Lisa Hayes hasta darle por un fugaz instante la impresión de ser el de una mujer de apenas la mitad de su edad.

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó Lisa, mirando de vuelta a los retratos. – Una cosa es criticarlos y otra cosa es estar en el lugar de ellos, queriendo hacer lo mejor a la vez que tenían que tomar las decisiones urgentes sin contar con todo el tiempo del mundo y sin el beneficio de la retrospectiva... ahí ya no tienes tanta rapidez para juzgarlos y condenarlos.

La Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida bajó la mirada y su rostro se tornó oscuro y pensativo.

– Esto te parecerá vano y arrogante, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dirá de mí alguno de los que me suceda en el cargo... qué legado dejaré después de irme de este maldito edificio – terminó de decir Lisa Hayes, en una confesión que le había salido demasiado sencilla para todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

La nostalgia inundó los ojos claros de Lisa Hayes, pero entonces ella decidió poner fin a aquel momento con una leve sacudida y un intento por volver a su expresión normal.

– En fin... no puedo evitar pensarlo.

Frente a ella, Colleen Brennan se acomodó los anteojos y se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse demasiado por la tensión o por la incomodidad que pudiera sentir al ser partícipe de esos pensamientos tan privados de la mujer que tenía a su cargo conducir los destinos de la Tierra y de tres docenas de colonias.

– Mi madre decía que el primer juicio que te tiene que importar es el de tu conciencia, y dejar la Historia para los historiadores y los bocones – dijo entonces la asistente, arrancándole una carcajada bien sentida a Lisa Hayes.

– Necesitaba esa sabiduría irlandesa, Colleen.

– En realidad no es irlandesa – la corrigió la asistente, aclarándose después para evitar confusiones. – Mamá no era irlandesa.

Lisa arqueó ambas cejas; a pesar de llevar casi dos años trabajando con Colleen, nunca jamás había escuchado algo acerca de su familia, y casi por inercia asumió que la familia de su asistente era tan irlandesa como ella.

Era algo tonto en cierta medida sorprenderse por el origen nacional de una persona, más teniendo en cuenta que Lisa Hayes presidía un planeta en donde uno de cada veinte habitantes tenía un padre de origen alienígena y en donde uno de cada ocho directamente era alienígena de origen.

– ¿No?

Colleen negó con la cabeza y reprimió una leve sonrisa ante la perplejidad que Lisa demostraba.

– No... ella era norteamericana – comenzó a contar la asistente, mientras Lisa la escuchaba con completa atención. – Se mudó a Irlanda estando embarazada de mí, conoció a mi padre y se casó con él al cabo de un año...

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Lisa Hayes, sustituída por una mueca de súbita incomodidad.

– O sea que tu padre...

– Mi padre es el hombre que cuidó a mi madre, se casó con ella y me crió como si fuera su hija de verdad – fue todo lo que Colleen Brennan tuvo para decir al respecto, pero no pudo impedir que en esas palabras se escuchara un eco de tristeza demasiado privada. – Sea quien sea el que hizo el otro trabajo, mamá nunca me contó de él y yo nunca me interesé por preguntarle.

– Oh, lo siento... – intentó excusarse Lisa a como diera lugar. – No quise---

– No tiene nada de qué disculparse, Primera Ministra – la tranquilizó la asistente, esforzándose por sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras por dentro agradecía de corazón la reacción tranquila de Colleen, Lisa se mantenía tranquila por fuera y decidió que ya era suficiente tiempo perdido con nostalgias e incomodidades y que ya podía ocuparse de cuestiones que hacían a sus considerables responsabilidades políticas.

– Asumo que no viniste simplemente para la clase de Historia – repuso Lisa, llevándose ambas manos atrás de la espalda. – ¿Llegaron los senadores?

– Así es, Primera Ministra – confirmó Colleen. – La esperan en el Salón Niven.

Una fea mueca de cansancio y disgusto ensombreció la cara de Lisa Hayes, seguida por un resoplido de hartazgo y una frase murmurada que reveló cuáles exactamente eran sus ganas de reunirse con los senadores.

– Cómo quisiera no tener que ir...

– Yo preferiría que no vinieran – confesó Colleen, despertándole a Lisa una sonrisa que se hacía muy necesaria para afrontar las tareas del día.

– En fin, supongo que hay gustos que no podremos darnos en vida... – suspiró con resignación la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida. – Vamos a mi oficina, y después ve a decirle a los senadores que estaré con ellos en diez minutos.

– De inmediato.

La asistente inmediatamente asintió y partió para cumplir con el pedido de Lisa, pero a poco de partir se detuvo, ya que Lisa le estaba haciendo una pregunta que la dejó congelada.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

– ¿Perdón? – se volvió la asistente para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

– Que cómo se llamaba tu madre, Colleen.

Colleen miró a Lisa a los ojos y le sonrió antes de contestar.

– Marietta.

*************************************************

Aún a tres años de la liberación de la Tierra, los viajes aéreos de larga distancia seguían siendo una rareza en el planeta hogar de la raza humana.

A pesar de los ingentes esfuerzos del GTU por restaurar las comunicaciones planetarias, no había suficientes aviones de pasajeros o aeropuertos preparados en el planeta como para sostener rutas aéreas como las que habían cruzado el mundo antes del Holocausto o incluso antes de la llegada de los Invid, por no decir que muy pocos de los habitantes del planeta estaban en condiciones de pagar los costos de un vuelo intercontinental o incluso de corto alcance.

La aviación había regresado, por lo menos a simple vista, a aquella era lejana de sus inicios, en donde sólo los aventureros y los adinerados pensaban en subirse a una aeronave y surcar los cielos.

Aquel avión era de un modernísimo modelo, recién salido de las incipientes fábricas aeronáuticas inauguradas en las zonas más favorables del planeta. Contaba con todo el confort que habían conocido las viejas aerolíneas, amén de algunos nuevos introducidos gracias a los avances que la tecnología había alcanzado en las últimas dos décadas, y ostentaba récords de seguridad que hubieran sido tildados de fantasiosos apenas un cuarto de siglo antes.

Y sin embargo, el vuelo de aquel día estaba semivacío.

Con facilidad, la mitad de la cabina de pasajeros de aquel avión estaba desocupada, y grandes claros se veían entre las personas que estaban sentadas en los asientos. Tres azafatas iban y venían por el pasillo central del moderno avión de pasajeros, que para ese momento sobrevolaba el Atlántico en un vuelo directo entre Nueva York y Ginebra.

Numerosas pantallas pasaban para disfrute de los pasajeros una antigua película de finales del siglo XX, una película de aventuras que en su tiempo había hecho historia pero que ahora parecía el eco de un mundo que ya no existía más. Pocos pasajeros prestaban atención a la película; el resto dormía, leía o se entretenía con la vista incomparable que se abría a través de las ventanillas.

Entre estos últimos había dos jóvenes que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el lado de babor de la cabina de pasajeros. Uno de ellos era un joven de alrededor de 19 años de edad, de cabello corto y castaño e inteligentes ojos azules, que alternaba entre ver a través de la ventanilla y echar un vistazo a su acompañante dormida.

Ver a la joven mientras dormía era una de las cosas que más fascinaba al muchacho, quien podía haber jurado que no existía en el mundo mujer más hermosa que ella... y que por eso aprovechaba para acariciar su rostro pecoso con extremo cuidado.

La joven dormía, pero se notaba que el suyo era un sueño tenue y sometido a los sobresaltos del vuelo, que ya para ese momento habían hecho que su cabellera rojiza se desparramara por sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que el avión se encontró con una leve turbulencia que el sueño de la joven fue destrozado por completo, y el muchacho retrocedió por impulso al ver cómo su acompañante saltaba como impulsada por un resorte.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con preocupación.

La muchacha miró a ambos lados como si quisiera descartar cualquier posible amenaza, después respiró con fuerza y finalmente enfrentó a su acompañante con una cara que trataba de transmitir tranquilidad y calma...

– Sí, sí, estoy bien... – le aseguró con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes...

El joven arqueó una ceja y se recostó mejor en su asiento para poder ver a la chica más de cerca... y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba besarla en ese momento, la razón que lo motivaba fue más poderosa y lo contuvo de ir directamente a lo que su corazón pedía.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó una vez más el chico, esbozando una media sonrisa que proclamaba a gritos su escepticismo.

La leve sonrisa de la joven murió inmediatamente, y en su lugar apareció una mueca que combinada con el ceño fruncido encima de sus ojos avellana la hizo aparecer levemente molesta.

– No insistas, Danny.

– Está bien, está bien... – se excusó el muchacho, poniendo una falsa cara de miedo para mostrarse adecuadamente intimidado por su novia. – Sólo preguntaba...

Satisfecha, la joven volvió a desviar la mirada para perderla en cualquier cosa menor, mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento y aprovechaba para mirar por la ventana.

Afuera del avión de pasajeros y allá abajo, las aguas del Océano Atlántico se veían majestuosas e invitantes, expandiéndose en todas direcciones hasta el horizonte lejano. El cielo estaba también de un color azul, y las ocasionales nubes que se podían ver eran tan blancas como lo podían ser en un cuento o en un dibujo infantil. El Sol brillaba a la distancia, y las alas metálicas del avión de pasajeros reflejaban sus rayos a la perfección, completando así el panorama pacífico y majestuoso que se abría ante los ojos de aquel muchacho de apenas 19 años de edad que viajaba junto a su novia.

El joven se volvió una vez más hacia su novia. La chica ya no trataba de dormir; era claro que para ella ya no tenía sentido seguir intentándolo. En lugar de intentar conciliar el sueño, la muchacha permanecía en una posición demasiado rígida y nerviosa, mirando rápidamente de un lado a otro y con las manos aferradas a los apoyabrazos como si con soltarlos estuviera poniendo en juego su propia vida.

No hizo bien a los nervios de la chica el que el avión atravesara por una zona de turbulencia, lo que hizo sacudir a toda la aeronave y poner a la muchacha en guardia y alerta repentina.

– ¡¿Tiene que temblar tanto esta cosa?! – casi gritó la joven, mirando a su novio con algo muy cercano al pánico.

En otras circunstancias, el chico hubiera consolado y tranquilizado a su novia, pero en ese momento ya no pudo resistir el llamado del lado malo de su ser y directamente fue al choque.

– ¿Nerviosa? – insinuó él, aunque atemperó el golpe con un rápido beso en la frente... que no logró atemperar la furia de la muchacha.

– Idiota.

Sin embargo, no hubo ningún problema entre ambos, solamente la reedición de un conflicto que entre los dos muchachos ya había adquirido características de hábito y ritual... y que hacía que la relación entre ambos tuviera momentos entretenidos de vez en cuando.

El joven sonrió y la besó, esta vez en los labios y con más energía, a lo que ella respondió con igual entrega y fuerza, borrando del recuerdo de ambos aquella última pelea ritual en la que habían estado metidos como si jamás hubiera existido.

Cuando los dos terminaron de atenderse, volvieron a enderezarse en sus asientos y a seguir con el vuelo como lo harían dos pasajeros comunes y corrientes... aunque la sonrisa que cada uno llevaba en los labios era demasiado evidente como para poder ignorarla.

Pasados un par de minutos de silencio y paz entre ambos, el joven miró a su lado y le lanzó una pregunta que sonó preocupada a pesar de la tranquilidad en su voz.

– ¿Realmente es tu primera vez en un avión, no?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, y él se perdió una vez más en esos ojos que había aprendido a adorar.

– No es eso... – susurró ella, y él insistió.

– ¿Entonces?

Los labios de la chica se movieron en vanos intentos por hilar palabras, pero nada salió de ellos. Era como si ella tuviera bien claro lo que quería decir pero había algo que la detenía en el instante decisivo... dejándola con la frustración de no poder expresar lo que sentía.

Por suerte o por desgracia para ella, dependiendo de cómo lo interpretara, él ya sabía muy bien qué era lo que la preocupaba... y no tuvo ningún problema en poner las cosas sobre la mesa antes que seguir al compás de la incomodidad.

– Vamos, no puedo creer que estés tan asustada por conocer a papá y mamá...

– Para ti son "papá y mamá" – contraatacó su novia, ya sin pretender ocultar el porqué de su preocupación. – Para el resto del mundo, ellos son...

– Eso no es tan grave... – se apresuró a interrumpirla él, y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención.

– ¿No lo es? – replicó ella con desconfianza. – Como si no se supiera tanto sobre el temperamento de tu madre...

El muchacho suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, prefiriendo un poco de silencio para pensar mejor la respuesta antes que decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente y así empeorar las cosas en momentos en que no podía permitírselo.

Comprendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su novia... lo comprendía demasiado bien.

No había sido una juventud muy tranquila la suya, y menos lo era desde que su madre se había convertido en la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida, mientras que su padre era el máximo comandante militar de las fuerzas armadas del GTU.

Pero al menos, a sus 19 años de edad, Maximilian Daniel Hunter ya estaba muy experimentado en esas lides y sabía cómo manejarse en situaciones incómodas como la que estaba teniendo que afrontar con su novia.

– No creas todo lo que dice la prensa, mamá se calmó en los últimos años – aseguró Danny (hacía años que el muchacho había decidido hacerse llamar por su segundo nombre, evitando así las inconvenientes alusiones que podían venir si se lo llamaba "Max Hunter"), sonriendo a su novia para bajar la tensión mientras explicaba. – No he visto a mamá enloquecida de furia en años... y para que se ponga así el culpable tiene que ser un estúpido de proporciones gigantescas...

Sentada en el asiento vecino, Camille Hammond se permitió dudar de la apreciación de su novio.

Ella era una joven valiente que había pasado buena parte de su niñez y de su adolescencia ayudando a su padre, un ex sargento del Ejército de la Cruz del Sur, a montar un movimiento de resistencia contra la ocupación Invid que operaba en la antigua región de Nueva Inglaterra. Desde su base en las cercanías de lo que fue la Universidad de Harvard, el grupo de resistencia de Sheldon "Nitro" Hammond había tenido a maltraer a los Invid de la zona, y desde niña Camille había sido parte de ese grupo, aprendiendo a manejar un lanzacohetes antes de siquiera pensar en estudiar Ingeniería y disparando contra Shock Troopers antes de cumplir los 18 años.

Y a pesar de todo, la idea de conocer a Rick Hunter y a Lisa Hayes aterraba a la joven.

Durante toda su vida ella había escuchado mucho sobre los Hunter-Hayes y sus logros... y como casi todos los humanos que habían pasado buena parte de los últimos 15 años sufriendo el yugo Invid, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes eran para Camille prácticamente figuras legendarias y más grandes que la vida misma. No se privaba de criticarlos y de objetar muchas decisiones (de hecho, un incidente de ese estilo fue lo que la cruzó en el camino de Danny Hunter), pero a pesar de todo, ella los admiraba enormemente.

Y ahora, estaba a pocas horas de ir a conocerlos, pues su novio –que coincidentemente era hijo de ambos– la llevaba a la casa familiar para las vacaciones.

Decir que Camille estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto.

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte... ellos te van a adorar... – continuaba asegurándole Danny a Camille, sin dejar de acariciarla con suavidad. – Además, ¿no le caí bien yo a tu padre?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Danny se encogió de hombros y rememoró aquella experiencia que tanto lo asustó.

– Que si yo pude caerle bien a "Nitro" Hammond...

– No seas así – contraatacó Camille. – Siempre le caíste bien a papá.

– Pero no me lo dijo hasta que pude batir todos esos blancos con el rifle – le devolvió su novio, haciendo con las manos una imitación de él sosteniendo el arma. – Después del tercer intento.

– Era sólo por precaución – reaccionó Camille en entendible defensa de su padre. – Papá necesitaba estar seguro de que no se te habían atrofiado los músculos con tantos años en el espacio...

– ¿En serio? – insistió Danny, disfrutando de la discusión como sólo podía hacerlo alguien que se hubiera fogueado en el arte al ver a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. – Yo creía que era porque esperaba que me volara con el rifle así tú seguías tranquila y soltera...

Camille sonrió y se corrió algunos largos mechones de cabello rojizo para que no le taparan la vista de su novio... especialmente de esos ojos azules que la habían enloquecido casi desde el primer momento.

– Ya conoces a papá... si no eras confiable para manejar armas y ser miembro de una eventual Resistencia contra una nueva ocupación alienígena---

– Menos confiable iba a ser para cuidar de su hija, ya lo sé... él me lo dijo – murmuró Danny, desviando la mirada justo para evitar la reacción de su novia y usando como excusa la aparición de la azafata con el almuerzo. Después de que la azafata se fuera, Danny volvió a la discusión. – Diablos, ¿por qué son tan paranoicos ustedes los que estuvieron en la Resistencia?

– Hábitos adquiridos – contestó suelta de cuerpo Camille, reparando entonces en que la comida no parecía ser del agrado de su novio. – ¿Vas a comerte eso, Danny?

Danny miró su plato y con resignación le cedió parte de un platillo que él había creído que se vería mucho mejor de lo que en realidad resultó ser.

La opinión de Camille fue mucho más favorable: comenzó a devorar el plato como si no hubiera un mañana, ante la mirada atónita de Danny Hunter.

– No puedo creer que te guste la comida de avión.

– Créelo, me encanta – dijo ella tras tragar un bocado.

En aquel momento, un hombre joven se apareció junto a los asientos de Danny y Camille. Era un muchacho de unos veinte años de edad, vestido de manera informal y con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro que por lo general daba una impresión de cordialidad... impresión que un observador más minucioso hubiera descartado al ver la pequeña silueta de un arma personal cerca del bolsillo del pantalón.

– ¿Todo en orden, muchachos? – preguntó el agente especial Kenny Barlow, jefe del destacamento del Servicio de Seguridad Protectiva encargado de la custodia de Danny Hunter.

– Todo en orden, Kenny – confirmó Danny por ambos.

– Me alegro – dijo el agente Barlow con tranquilidad antes de mirar rápidamente los puntos ocupados por los otros cuatro miembros de su equipo en la cabina de pasajeros, para entonces despedirse de su custodiado. – Avisen si pasa algo.

Danny asintió para responderle y miró cómo Barlow seguía su camino, aparentando en todo momento ser un viajero común y corriente.

– Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ellos – suspiró Camille en cuanto el agente Barlow estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no escucharla.

– Yo tampoco – coincidió Danny, dejando oculto la verdadera magnitud que podía asumir su malestar en los peores momentos. – Al menos reconoce que son discretos.

– Oh, lo son, claro que lo reconozco... no sé qué haría si además de estar en todos lados se hicieran notar.

Danny rió y besó a su novia en la mejilla... hasta que ella convirtió ese beso en la mejilla en un beso en los labios en toda la regla.

Cuando acabaron de besarse, las sonrisas iluminaban los rostros de ambos como preludio al abrazo.

– Piensa que tu papá puede estar tranquilo cuando salimos si sabe que hay todo un contingente de seguridad cerca – le susurró él al oído, provocándole una encantadora risita a la joven y un comentario honesto.

– Creo que con eso te lo ganaste.

– Yo pensé que mi personalidad había tenido que ver...

– ¿Cuál personalidad? – replicó ella al instante.

Daniel Hunter pasó unos buenos segundos con cara de sorpresa, asimilando el fulminante golpe verbal infligido por su novia... la confusión fue total y completa, y debió recurrir a todo lo que tenía para pensar una buena respuesta, cosa que le fue imposible teniéndola tan cerca y tan al alcance de sus propios labios.

Finalmente, el hijo menor de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se rindió a lo que le sugería su corazón y fue al ataque... no sin antes cerrar la discusión con una última afirmación de la que no dudaba.

– Le caerás de maravillas a mamá... tienes su sentido del humor.

Dicho eso, Danny le quitó el aliento a su novia de la mejor manera.

*************************************************

El auditorio estaba repleto; no debía quedar ni un solo asiento libre en todo el imponente recinto. Era en verdad un mar de uniformes hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a captar... uniformes de colores predominantemente blancos y negros cuyos dueños hablaban y conversaban, dándole al Auditorio un mar de fondo de murmullos indescifrables pero perfectamente reconocibles.

Tan reconocibles eran esos murmullos que incluso alguien que no pasó por la Academia Militar, como el almirante Rick Hunter, podía saber a la perfección qué era lo que estaban queriendo decir.

La emoción de estar graduándose, naturalmente.

En rigor de verdad, la ceremonia que había llevado a Rick Hunter a la sede que la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida tenía para los cadetes que escogían el servicio espacial, en la ciudad de Nueva Mumbai, no era la graduación real de los cadetes de aquella promoción: la graduación oficial de los cadetes ocurriría en alrededor de cuatro meses, una vez que los cadetes hubieran regresado a la Tierra.

Y era porque en ese día, toda la promoción de cadetes embarcaría en su viaje de instrucción, poniendo fin así a sus estudios formales con cuatro meses de viaje espacial por toda la galaxia a bordo del portaaviones _UES Marcus Antonius_, en el que los cadetes se desempeñarían en toda clase de tareas y labores para completar con práctica la teoría que habían recibido... además de familiarizarse con las tradiciones y "la manera de hacer las cosas" que tenía el servicio espacial.

El viejo portaaviones espacial de la clase Tokugawa había sido retirado del servicio activo con la flota poco después del final de la Tercera Guerra Robotech, una vez que la producción de nuevas naves de guerra bastó para poder ir retirando a aquellas naves veteranas que llevaban décadas de exigido y a veces brutal servicio.

Sin embargo, eso no había significado el final para el viejo portaaviones, sino el principio de una nueva etapa de su vida útil: una etapa en la que serviría a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida como un navío escuela para que los oficiales que recién salían de la Academia Militar pudieran foguearse en el espacio y poner en práctica lo que sus profesores e instructores habían tratado de enseñarles.

El día en que los cadetes embarcaban en el _Marcus Antonius_ era, en lo que a las ramas espaciales de las Fuerzas concernía, la verdadera graduación de sus oficiales, aunque no la formal. Y por lo tanto, era tratada con toda la pompa y circunstancia que merecía la ocasión.

Esa pompa y circunstancia incluía una ceremonia como esa... y no había ceremonia militar que no incluyera discursos, lo cual era la razón de la presencia de Rick Hunter en la sede de la Academia Militar en Nueva Mumbai.

Después de mirar mejor a la clase que se graduaba –la primera clase de la Academia Militar en varias décadas que realizó sus estudios enteramente en tiempos de paz– el almirante Hunter sonrió y se volvió hacia el almirante de dos estrellas que lo acompañaba.

– Una clase sobresaliente, almirante.

– Así es, señor... han sido todo un orgullo – respondió un particularmente orgulloso contralmirante Ricardo Ibañez, Superintendente de la rama espacial de la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida. – Su desempeño ha sido excepcional, dadas las circunstancias...

– No lo dudo – aseguró Rick con plena confianza en el superintendente, a quien luego le echó una mirada cómplice que terminó en los cadetes. – Espero que no haya habido problemas con los locales...

– En lo absoluto, señor – contestó el almirante Ibañez, haciendo además un gesto de menosprecio con la mano. – Sólo la cuota usual de peleas y encontronazos.

– ¿Cuántos deméritos?

– Muchos menos que el año pasado, gracias al Cielo.

El almirante Hunter miró a la asamblea de cadetes que esperaban en el auditorio y sonrió, aliviado más allá de lo que se permitía mostrarle a Ibañez. Aún sin ser él un graduado de alguna academia militar, Rick sabía bien que los cadetes de cualquier academia militar solían tener malas relaciones con los habitantes de las ciudades vecinas... con consecuencias predecibles y usualmente causantes de reprimendas verbales extraordinarias.

Nueva Mumbai podía ser una de las ciudades más modernas y civilizadas del planeta, con rascacielos que se veían a kilómetros de distancia y que se alzaban cientos de metros, y todos los servicios que cualquier ciudad humana podía desear, pero sus jóvenes podían ser tan intolerantes y pendencieros como cualquier cadete... una combinación que había probado ya su letalidad a lo largo de la historia.

Pero si el curso que ese día estaba reunido había tenido menos problemas, quizás Rick podía estar ante un cambio de la Historia.

No sería la primera vez en su vida.

– Es bueno saberlo.

El almirante Ibañez respondió con una carcajada, que en su figura corpulenta y maciza sonó casi como un rugido al que Rick se sumó instantes después.

Las risas de los altos oficiales acabaron, empero, cuando hizo su aparición un suboficial del staff de la Academia, que le comunicó a Ibañez algo muy importante con un simple y silencioso movimiento de su cabeza. Ibañez respondió asintiendo y le indicó al suboficial, con igual gesto, que volviera a su puesto, cosa que el suboficial hizo inmediatamente.

Estando solos una vez más, el almirante Ibañez miró a Rick con expresión de "llegó el momento".

– Y creo que ya está todo listo, señor, así que si me acompaña...

– Será un gusto.

De inmediato, Rick siguió a Ibañez a través de la puerta principal del auditorio, y en el preciso momento en que el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida hacía su entrada, un sargento mayor vestido con el uniforme de gala del Cuerpo de Marines se colocó en posición de firmes y gritó con tanta fuerza que un altoparlante hubiera sido una inútil redundancia.

– ¡ATEN...CIÓN! – bramó el sargento. – ¡ALMIRANTES EN CUBIERTA!

En lo que a cualquier testigo le pareció un único movimiento, quinientos jóvenes que portaban el uniforme de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se pusieron de pie y se mantuvieron firmes a la espera de que Rick e Ibañez atravesaran el auditorio para llegar al podio principal. Los rostros de esos jóvenes cadetes que ese día se convertían en oficiales eran duros y casi inexpresivos; no se movía un sólo músculo que no tuviera que hacerlo, y ni una arruga o mancha se veía en los inmaculados uniformes que vestían.

Nada que no fuera los pasos de Rick, Ibañez y los tres oficiales que los acompañaban se escuchaba en el Auditorio de la Academia Espacial.

Cerca del podio, una comitiva de altos oficiales militares de todas las ramas de las Fuerzas se había puesto de pie para recibir al Supremo Comandante. Los rostros y expresiones de aquellos oficiales quizás carecieran de la juventud y dureza de los cadetes, pero portaban la dignidad y la entereza de quienes habían atravesado todas las etapas de la vida militar en medio de las peores condiciones. Más de uno, en un despliegue de ruptura protocolar que hubiera espantado a los instructores de la Academia, se permitió sonreírle a Rick mientras éste se acercaba.

Al margen de eso, la atención de Rick se concentraba en las filas y filas de cadetes que estaba atravesando en su camino hacia el podio. Tres cuartas partes de esos cadetes vestían un uniforme blanco de gala y charreteras con el color rojo del personal de flota, un uniforme idéntico al que el propio Rick vestía... con la única diferencia de que las charreteras de Rick tenían los tres galones dorados sobre otro galón dorado mucho más grueso que lo identificaban como almirante, mientras que todos los cadetes llevaban el solitario y delgado galón de un alférez en comisión.

El resto de los cadetes, en cambio, llevaban con innegable orgullo un uniforme de idéntico diseño, pero de color tan negro como blanco era el de sus contrapartes; las charreteras de aquellos cadetes eran del color verde que había elegido el Cuerpo de Marines de la Tierra Unida para distinguir a su personal del resto de las ramas de servicio. Un muro invisible parecía dividir a los Marines del resto de sus compañeros de clase: un muro de tradiciones, orgullo e identidad que los Marines cultivaban furiosamente para validar su imagen de extraños que surgía de su condición de ser soldados de tierra embarcados en las naves de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Pero de todas maneras, tanto los cadetes que habían optado por la flota espacial como aquellos que eligieron los escuadrones de caza, e incluso los Marines, eran hermanos en ese día tan especial, y permanecieron en el más respetuoso de los silencios hasta que el almirante Hunter hubiera llegado a la tarima donde estaba el podio desde el que hablaría a la audiencia.

Allí, Rick sólo tuvo que hacer unos mínimos ajustes al micrófono para que todo pudiera comenzar de una vez por todas, los que realizó con absoluta tranquilidad ante un auditorio completamente silencioso.

Y para empezar, el almirante Hunter arrancó con la frase de rigor en esas ocasiones.

– ¡Buenos días, cadetes!

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑOR! – le respondieron quinientas voces a coro, y Rick decidió darles un respiro.

– Descansen.

El sonido que aquellos cadetes hicieron al sentarse fue casi tan estruendoso como el que ocurrió cuando se pusieron de pie; al igual que en aquel caso, al sonido le siguió un silencio verdaderamente atronador, mientras todo un auditorio repleto se disponía a escuchar las palabras del hombre que comandaba las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Y Rick les sonrió a todos mientras ganaba tiempo para sus nervios pretendiendo poner en orden algunos papeles, maniobra que sólo le insumió unos pocos segundos... luego de los cuales, dio inicio a su discurso.

– No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo en este día tan especial, pues estoy seguro que ustedes atesorarán más la experiencia que inician hoy que cualquier cosa que les diga un viejo almirante.

Algunas risas se oyeron desde el palco de los oficiales invitados... y también de los asientos de los cadetes.

– Hoy ustedes dejan la seguridad de la Academia y la tranquilidad del estudio para sumergirse... con perdón de los muchachos de las Fuerzas Marítimas... en la vida que escogieron vivir. Es una vida ardua y sacrificada, en donde se les pedirá que den todo de sí y a veces más en cumplimiento del deber y de sus responsabilidades.

Más risas acompañaron la referencia de Rick, pero se extinguieron bien rápido una vez que la broma dio paso a la seriedad de las palabras del almirante.

– Ustedes son la primera generación de cadetes de la Academia en casi veinte años que ha podido realizar sus estudios completos estando nuestro mundo en paz – les dijo Rick a los cadetes, de quienes ya no se veía el menor signo de diversión. – Ustedes, al igual que sus camaradas de los dos años anteriores, finalizan sus estudios y se unen a nuestras Fuerzas sin la perspectiva de ir directamente al campo de batalla, pero son los únicos que no comenzaron sus estudios en medio de una guerra interestelar.

"_Y no saben qué endemoniadamente afortunados que son por eso_", se contuvo Rick de decirles, al tiempo que se tomaba unos segundos para ver alguno de esos rostros y fijarlo en la memoria.

– Su misión no será la de combatir, sino la de mantener la paz en la Tierra y en el espacio. Ustedes se unirán ahora a la tarea de construir la paz duradera que con tantos sacrificios hemos ganado, ya sea patrullando en lejanos sistemas estelares, asistiendo a nuestros esfuerzos de colonización o capacitándose y adiestrándose para estar listos cuando sea necesario llamarlos a las armas. Ustedes serán los guardianes de esta paz que tanto necesitamos para reconstruir nuestra civilización y restaurar nuestros mundos.

Los ojos del almirante Hunter, aquellos ojos azules que habían visto tanta guerra, muerte y sufrimiento, se nublaron de lágrimas pasajeras al pensar exactamente en la magnitud de los sacrificios que habían sido necesarios para que esa paz que vivían fuera una realidad. Sacrificios que para el común de la gente eran números y que para esos cadetes quizás no fueran más que notas en los textos de sus cursos... pero que para Rick Hunter eran el recuerdo de camaradas y amigos que ya no estaban más.

El almirante levantó la mirada para ver mejor al auditorio. ¿Cuántos de aquellos rostros jóvenes y enérgicos que veía correspondería al del héroe o mártir de una guerra futura?

Rick llenó sus pulmones de aire y pasó a una parte más inquietante de su discurso... una parte que le dolía decir, pero que no podía ocultar en buena conciencia.

– Pero la paz, desafortunadamente, jamás es perpetua... y siempre existirá la posibilidad de que debamos acudir al llamado de la Tierra para defender a la raza humana de alguna agresión que venga de más allá de las estrellas. Y ese día, ustedes serán nuestra primera y más vital línea de defensa.

Si antes el silencio del Auditorio había sido absoluto, en ese momento se convirtió en la negación completa del sonido... pues sólo había oídos para las palabras de aquel héroe de guerra que por entonces comandaba las fuerzas armadas de la raza humana.

– Quizás, algún día que espero en Dios no llegue jamás, alguno de ustedes deba hacer el sacrificio máximo. No les mentiré: no hay gloria en la guerra... no hay medalla, honor o monumento que compense el sufrimiento de quienes quedan atrás para llorarlos o el sacrificio de una vida que de seguro tenía tanto más para dar.

Los recuerdos atravesaron la mente del almirante como si fueran lanzazos de dolor... esos recuerdos tenían nombres y apellidos que la crueldad había privado de vida.

– Nada vale la pérdida de una vida... nada excepto el saber que ese sacrificio puede ayudar a sus camaradas a sobrevivir, o mantener seguros a quienes confían en nosotros para su defensa y protección. Las vidas que puedan seguir gracias a su sacrificio y a su esfuerzo serán mejor testimonio de su lealtad y dedicación que cualquier medalla, promoción o distinción.

El almirante calló, dejando que el peso de sus palabras cayera en las mentes jóvenes que lo escuchaban.

– Ustedes se han unido al servicio por propia voluntad para interponerse entre sus seres amados y aquellos que deseen hacerles daño. Ustedes escogieron una vida en donde se les pedirá que luchen para proteger a la raza humana, a la Tierra y a sus colonias... y que mueran en su defensa. Hemos hecho lo posible en esta Academia para ponerlos en conocimiento de la carga que conlleva esa responsabilidad y lo seguiremos haciendo mientras sea posible, pero ustedes sólo podrán entender lo que significa portar el uniforme y asumir las consecuencias de esa decisión el día en que esa responsabilidad se manifieste en toda su magnitud... y crudeza.

Muchos de los cadetes se miraron con inquietud; las palabras de Rick estaban empezando a pesarles.

Ante esa escena, el almirante Hunter contuvo una muestra de satisfacción. Mientras más rápido supieran los muchachos lo que debían enfrentar, mucho mejor para ellos.

– Hasta que ese día llegue, ustedes vivirán sus vidas en cumplimiento de esa obligación y de esa vocación... y lo harán bien. No tengo ninguna duda de ello, y tampoco la tienen sus profesores, las autoridades de esta Academia... y los oficiales que a partir de hoy los conducirán en los rumbos que tomen sus carreras – les dijo el almirante Hunter a los cadetes con su sonrisa más orgullosa y segura. – En menos de una hora, ustedes embarcarán en un viaje que marcará el final de sus estudios formales y el comienzo de una vida en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que, estoy plenamente seguro de ello, será larga y nos llenará de orgullo a todos. Disfruten de la experiencia a pesar de lo ardua que será, porque aún cuando el _Marcus Antonius_ regrese a puerto, el viaje que ustedes comienzan hoy no acabará jamás.

Una reacción extraña se hizo sentir en el Auditorio... era como si todos los que estaban allí estuvieran juntando fuerzas para ponerse de pie en cuanto Rick terminara.

Y en efecto, Rick estaba por terminar.

– Ustedes son las personas que estábamos esperando – proclamó el almirante a los cadetes, a quienes saludó haciendo una venia perfecta. – Bienvenidos a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, señores oficiales.

Inmediatamente, los cadetes se levantaron y devolvieron el saludo del almirante con toda la precisión que sus instructores les habían enseñado, manteniendo los brazos en venia hasta que Rick bajó el suyo y les dio una orden final.

– ¡RETÍRENSE!

En medio de un aplauso estruendoso, todos los cadetes de aquella promoción lanzaron sus gorras al aire y prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de celebración, destrozando así la formalidad de la ocasión y convirtiéndola en un verdadero momento de felicidad para ellos... el cierre perfecto de tres años de sacrificio y trabajo arduo.

Inmediatamente después, los oficiales responsables del curso comenzaron a organizar a los cadetes para que se formaran y se retiraran del auditorio en orden y precisión, algo que tomó un poco de esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta la algarabía de los cadetes. Finalmente, los esfuerzos de los encargados del curso surtieron efecto y los cadetes de todos los cuerpos abandonaron el auditorio en formación cerrada y ordenada, dejando solo a Rick, al almirante Ibañez y al resto de los invitados como únicos ocupantes del Auditorio.

Rick se había quedado mirando la puerta abierta por la que los cadetes se habían ido, ensimismado él con sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz bien conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad.

– Te estás puliendo, Rick.

El almirante Hunter se volvió y se encontró con el rostro risueño y curiosamente jovial de su mejor amigo, un almirante de cuatro estrellas como él. A pesar de que Rick sólo era dos años mayor que Max, quien hubiera visto al Jefe de Operaciones Espaciales de la Tierra Unida lo habría tomado rápidamente por alguien mucho más joven que sus 55 años de edad. En el rostro de Max se notaban las mismas líneas y patas de gallo que tenía Rick, pero algo hacía que el afamado y varias veces condecorado piloto de combate mantuviera un aspecto aniñado que era tan clásico en él como su modestia y su legendaria habilidad.

– Ugh... – gruñó Rick. – Odio cómo sueno cuando doy un discurso.

– Suena bien oficial, señor – dijo una voz femenina.

La dueña de esa voz era otra almirante de cuatro estrellas como Rick y Max, pero apenas llegaba en altura a los hombros de los otros dos oficiales. Los ojos de esa oficial tenían el mismo tono de azul intenso que el de Rick, pero su cabello era bien rubio, con algunas pocas canas que asomaban por allí. Y si Max Sterling parecía joven para su edad, sólo las incipientes canas traicionaban el aspecto juvenil y fresco que caracterizaba a la almirante Kelly Hickson-Azueta, Jefa de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y segunda al mando de Rick Hunter en la cadena de comando militar de la Humanidad.

– Kelly, no me mientas más – imploró Rick, y Kelly le sonrió en aire bromista.

– Pensé que ese era mi deber como Jefa de Estado Mayor.

– Pensaste mal – replicó el almirante Hunter. – ¿Cuántos se durmieron este año?

– Ninguno, Rick – negó Max con la cabeza, y Rick pasó a su Jefa de Estado Mayor.

– ¿Kelly?

– Ninguno, señor.

Ansioso por una respuesta negativa que le quitara falsas esperanzas, Rick se dirigió al Superintendente de la Academia Espacial de la Tierra Unida.

– ¿Almirante Ibañez?

De Ibañez, Rick recibió la misma expresión negativa, aunque matizada por una sonrisa.

– Créame, señor, yo sé lo que son estudiantes que se duermen al escuchar una clase... no se durmió nadie.

– Es bueno saberlo. Bueno, algún progreso estoy haciendo... – murmuró un cansado Rick Hunter, que luego buscó aliviar una de sus dudas. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos antes del despegue?

Max miró su reloj de pulsera e hizo cuentas.

– Calculo que dos horas.

– Tiempo suficiente para un almuerzo – calculó el almirante Hunter antes de consultar a sus camaradas oficiales. – ¿Me acompañan?

Con una expresión de verdadera lástima, el contralmirante Ibañez sacudió la cabeza.

– Lamento no ser de la partida esta vez, señor, pero me esperan en el muelle...

– Por supuesto, Ricardo – dijo Rick comprensivamente, para despedir al Superintendente de la Academia. – Lo veré en un rato.

– Lo estaremos esperando, señor.

El almirante Ibañez se sumó entonces a otros tres oficiales que descendían del podio y charlaban entre ellos tras saludar sucesivamente a Rick, Kelly y Max: se trataba del almirante Nikolai Reshetnikov, Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, del almirante Kiyohide Onishi, comandante de la aviación de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y el general Anthony Satterfield, Jefe del Cuerpo de Marines, quienes ya estaban en camino hacia la plataforma desde donde despegarían los transbordadores que llevarían a los cadetes al Marcus Antonius.

Por su parte, Rick se volvió a Max y a Kelly para lograr apoyo a su propuesta.

– ¿Vienen? – preguntó el Supremo Comandante.

– Claro que sí, Rick – contestó Max, a lo que Kelly se sumó instantáneamente.

– Seguro, señor.

En ese momento, el almirante Hunter esbozó una mueca de molestia y pareció luchar contra algo que lo perturbaba, luego de lo cual miró a la Jefa de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y la llamó por su nombre de pila.

– Kelly.

La almirante Hickson arqueó una ceja como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando... aunque por dentro sí que lo sabía.

– ¿Señor?

– ¿Por qué diablos me tratas de señor?

– Porque estamos en la Academia, almirante – replicó la almirante Hickson con una sonrisa que Rick conocía demasiado bien. – Hay cadetes dando vueltas y no quiero darles el mal ejemplo de confraternizar demasiado con el Supremo Comandante.

– Tiene un buen punto, Rick.

– ¡Tú confraternizas conmigo, Max! – contraatacó un exasperado Rick Hunter, y Max no tuvo más reacción que encogerse de hombros como si no fuera problema.

– Porque en el caso nuestro no hay nadie a quien engañar, viejo amigo.

Rick trató con desesperación de encontrar una buena respuesta, pero el ingenio le falló estrepitosamente, hasta que no le quedó más alternativa que admitir la derrota y murmurar con el ceño fruncido:

– Argh... odio cuando ustedes tienen razón.

– Odias no tenerla, Rick – lo corrigió Max con suma tranquilidad. – Nada más que eso.

Esta vez el Supremo Comandante no intentó defenderse, sino que ignoró por completo a su mejor amigo y a su segunda al mando y fue directo al comedor de almirantes de la Academia. Max y Kelly lo siguieron, dejando atrás la discusión... al menos hasta que el momento fuera propicio para retomarla y continuar atormentando a su amigo y superior.

Al cabo de una breve caminata, los tres almirantes llegaron al comedor, en donde sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran un lugar y le hicieran un pedido a los camareros de servicio. El comedor de almirantes era una enorme sala bastante bien decorada para el gusto de Rick, Max y Kelly, ya que quienes lo habían diseñado lo hicieron para que fuera del agrado y comodidad de oficiales con más apego por los placeres terrenales que ellos tres.

De cualquier forma, cumplía con su propósito, y fue así que Rick, Max y Kelly se dispusieron a esperar a que viniera el almuerzo y a charlar mientras tanto.

– Todavía no puedo creerlo, Rick... – dijo Kelly, notándose muy emocionada por ello. – Ya una clase entera de la Academia que no sabe lo que es la guerra.

– Se siente raro, ¿no es verdad? – observó Max, mirando de reojo al almirante Hunter a la espera de que éste contestara, lo que hizo después de meditar en silencio y paz todo lo que eso significa.

– Ya estábamos demasiado habituados a la guerra... desgraciadamente.

El silencio de Rick se contagió entonces a sus dos amigos... y el tiempo pasó mientras ellos pensaban, como no podían dejar de hacerlo por momentos, en el costo increíble de todo lo que habían tenido que afrontar durante sus largas carreras militares.

Y las vidas que habían visto extinguirse ocupaban un gran lugar en esas tristes reflexiones.

Todo acabó cuando el almirante Sterling se irguió de manera repentina, sobresaltando a Rick y Kelly justo en el momento en que Max murmuró algo para romper el silencio.

– Sí... te hace pensar...

– ¿En qué? – quiso saber Kelly, y Max sólo se encogió de hombros pensativamente.

– En tantas cosas...

– Max, ¿te estás poniendo divagador en tu vejez? – lo aguijoneó Rick, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Curiosamente, el almirante Sterling no reaccionó a la broma con una risa o con una broma suya, sino con un asentimiento lento y cansado, y una admisión que sonó demasiado triste.

– Diste en el clavo, Rick.

– ¿En lo de divagador?

Max negó lentamente con la cabeza, y Rick supo entonces que lo que venía era grave.

– No... en lo de "vejez" – dijo Sterling para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, siendo Kelly la primera en presentar objeción.

– Max, apenas tienes 55 años...

– Ya lo sé – se defendió Max. – Y también sé que no soy ningún niño---

– No necesitas serlo – interrumpió Rick. – Y tampoco tienes que---

Lo que Rick no esperó fue que Max le cortara a mitad de la frase... y que lo hiciera para dar un anuncio como el que efectivamente les lanzó a Rick y Kelly en ese momento.

– Voy a pedir el pase a retiro, Rick.

El aire en el comedor se congeló, y tanto Rick como Kelly debieron hacer esfuerzos para comprobar que seguían vivos o al menos en la realidad, porque lo que Max acababa de decir carecía por completo de sentido... ¡¿Max Sterling, hablando de retirarse del servicio activo?!

¡¿Acaso había explotado el mundo y ni Rick ni Kelly se habían dado cuenta?!

Tanta fue la sorpresa que invadió a los otros dos almirantes, que sólo pudieron manifestarla reaccionando al unísono.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– A partir del año que viene – les contestó resuelto Max, para después hundirse en su sillón como si el cansancio lo hubiera molido. – Ya ha sido suficiente.

Rick arqueó una ceja: su sorpresa era demasiada como para que pudiera demostrarla físicamente. Kelly, por su parte, miró a Max con ojos agrandados por la incredulidad... y le quedó claro a Max que lo que sus amigos esperaban era una explicación del porqué de aquella tremenda decisión que acababa de anunciarles.

– Llevo 38 años en el servicio y he visto más combate y muerte que cualquiera de ustedes. Ya no hay mucho más que pueda aportar, sobre todo ahora que hay nueva gente para hacerse cargo de la tarea difícil – trató de explicarse el almirante Sterling, hallando que era difícil poner en palabras tantas emociones e ideas como las que lo abrumaban. – Además, después de ser Jefe de Operaciones Espaciales, ¿qué más me queda por hacer? ¿Dar vueltas por ahí y dar un discurso de vez en cuando para que los demás vean qué tan decrépito me vuelvo?

– Puedes quedarte con mi puesto – replicó Rick.

– Olvídalo, Rick – exclamó Max de manera tan tajante que pareció como si se hubiera ofendido por la idea. – No lo quiero y no lo pienso aceptar. Busca a otro que se quede con tu silla, porque no seré yo.

Como si quisiera darle énfasis, Max meneó la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón que ocupaba, dejándose hundir en él una vez más mientras decía:

– Ya es hora de que vaya pensando en cosas menos estresantes y más relajadas...

– Wow – respondió Kelly, que finalmente se había sacudido la estupefacción y parecía más normal. – Pensé que para ser un momento histórico, iba a venir con más pompa y circunstancia.

– ¿Perdón? – dijeron a coro Max y Rick, y la almirante Hickson sonrió.

– Ya puedo ver la tapa de la Gaceta Militar: "Héroe más condecorado de la historia de las Fuerzas pasa a retiro tras 38 años de carrera"... – graficó la Jefa de Estado Mayor, gesticulando para acompañar su broma. – Y todo lo que yo vi fue a un almirante gruñón anunciándonos su retiro mientras esperamos los sandwiches.

Como si quisiera hacerle honor a lo de "almirante gruñón", Max se cruzó de brazos y fusiló con la mirada a la segunda al mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– Ja-ja, eres graciosa, Hickson.

– Lo soy – se ufanó Kelly, para después tratar una cuestión quizás más urgente. – ¿Hablaste con Miriya?

– ¿Tengo cara de suicida? – exclamó Max con horror en el rostro. – ¡Por supuesto que hablé con Miriya!

– ¿Y qué dijo? – quiso saber Rick.

Max levantó la mirada al techo y su expresión se volvió nostálgica y divertida a la vez.

– Cito: "Ya era hora. Todo lo que hiciste desde que te sacaron de la cabina fue pérdida de tiempo".

Rick y Kelly se miraron y ambos menearon la cabeza en resignación, intercambiando además sonrisas comprensivas ante lo que acababan de escuchar, mientras por su parte Max hacía lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas.

– Siempre tan... comprensiva – dijo Rick en una subestimación de varios órdenes de magnitud, mientras Kelly esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Ponla en el puesto que quieras, pero Miriya siempre será Miriya.

– Sabes cuánto odia ella el trabajo de escritorio – agregó Max, y sus dos amigos levantaron los brazos al cielo y colapsaron en sus sillones para demostrar así el propio odio que los dos sentían por aquel concepto.

– ¡Amén!

Las risas de los tres almirantes inundaron el virtualmente vacío comedor por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Rick contuvo un poco sus carcajadas, llenó sus pulmones de aire y miró a su mejor amigo con seriedad innegable.

– Así que... estás decidido – dijo el Supremo Comandante con una voz seria y cerrada a las bromas.

– Totalmente, hermano. Todos los papeles están firmados y sólo falta presentarlos – le reveló Max sin dudarlo. – Éstos son mis últimos meses de actividad... a partir del primero de enero, seré solamente un veterano disfrutando de su retiro.

Rick calló y prefirió desviar la mirada, mientras Kelly, que se veía todavía azotada por la sorpresa del inimaginable anuncio de Max, hacía lo posible por mantenerse sonriente y alegre frente a Sterling.

– Las cosas no van a ser igual sin ti por aquí, Max.

– Vamos, Kelly, no mientas...

– No miento – se defendió Kelly. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que inspiraste a mi generación---

– ¿Mi generación? – replicó Max guiñando el ojo. – Kelly, tenemos la misma edad...

– Como sea – dijo la Jefa de Estado Mayor para poner fin a esa discusión paralela. – Lo que digo es que es imposible imaginarse a las Fuerzas sin Max Sterling haciendo de las suyas por algún lado... y mal que te pese, eres una leyenda. Va a ser difícil verte partir.

– Bueno, quizás sea hora de que las leyendas nos hagamos a un lado – argumentó el almirante Sterling. – Al menos, así no empiezan a vernos como los viejos carcamanes que somos y nos podemos ir con algo de gracia.

Si bien tanto Rick como Kelly rieron, también sentían que la respuesta de Max los hacía enfrentar algo que quizás no fuera visible a simple vista, pero cuyos efectos claramente estaban empezando a sentir... el tiempo los estaba alcanzando.

Rick lo sabía cada vez que se veía en el espejo: casi todo su cabello era cano, aunque por alguna razón insistía en mantenerlo levemente despeinado. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y tenía patas de gallo a ambos lados de sus ojos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la espalda ya empezaba a molestarle cada vez que se levantaba o se sentaba con demasiada fuerza. Kelly se veía muy joven, pero eso era más por la actitud que la Jefa de Estado Mayor tenía ante la vida que porque ésta no hubiera dejado su marca en la pequeña almirante.

Pero el propio Rick...

El almirante Hunter estaba a pocos meses de cumplir 57 años de edad, pero su vida había estado cargada de demasiadas emociones y eventos cataclísmicos... y por tanto, ya empezaba a sentirse un poco viejo y cansado como para seguir al frente de todo. Ya de por sí él no era el joven que se había unido a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida casi cuarenta años antes, pero tampoco era el oficial enérgico y decidido que había llegado al almirantazgo antes de cumplir 30 años de edad, o el hombre maduro que había liderado a las Fuerzas Expedicionarias durante más de 20 años.

Los años y la vorágine habían hecho valer su peso en el ser del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y ese era un hecho que Rick ya había aceptado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Max había estado en servicio como piloto de combate durante más tiempo que cualquier otro en la historia de las Fuerzas: su palmarés de derribos estaba cerca, afirmaban las versiones más exageradas, de alcanzar los cuatro dígitos si es que no los había alcanzado ya; había recolectado más medallas que nadie en la historia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y era una leyenda en vida... pero sólo Rick sabía el terror que Max había sentido durante todos esos años de montarse en un Veritech y salir al cielo o al espacio a pelear o morir en combates en donde sólo bastaba con un disparo afortunado para reducir al caza y al piloto a átomos.

Sólo él lo sabía... y aún así, Rick no quería saber lo que debió ser para Max hacer eso durante casi treinta años.

Si el propio Rick estaba cansado, Max debía estar no sólo agotado, sino ansioso de disfrutar la vida que tantas veces estuvo a punto de perder en combate.

– Además... – agregó en ese momento Max, trayendo al almirante Hunter a la realidad y arrancándole una sonrisa a base solamente de su tono. – Quiero irme antes de que alguien me diga que lo de "almirante Sterling" era una broma.

– No es una broma, Max – devolvió Rick con exagerado cansancio. – Fue una pesadilla completa.

– ¡Gracias! – bufó Sterling, ganándose una palmada amistosa de Kelly como recompensa.

Los tres almirantes continuaron su conversación, interrumpiéndola solamente cuando vinieron los camareros trayendo los sandwiches y bebidas que constituirían su almuerzo.

Nadie que los hubiera visto en el resto del día, ni los camareros de servicio en el comedor de almirantes, ni los oficiales que se fueron cruzando en el camino mientras estuvieron allí, ni el resto de los altos mandos en la ceremonia, podría haber imaginado el cambio radical que la Historia había tomado en aquel comedor.

Lo único que vieron fue a tres amigos.

*************************************************

– Transposición completa, almirante – anunció el primer teniente Sebastian Turner con el tono neutro y profesional que cabía esperar de un oficial de su posición.

En el imponente sitial que tenía en el centro de la Cubierta de Mando de Flota, la vicealmirante Karin Birkeland-Shelby respondió con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza. Para quienes la hubieran visto, la respuesta de la vicealmirante tenía la sobriedad esperable de una oficial de su alta jerarquía y puesto, pero para la propia vicealmirante Birkeland-Shelby, la realidad era muy distinta.

Había asentido porque su cabeza ya estaba en movimiento a partir de la destransposición de la inmensa fortaleza de batalla, y no había hablado porque el mareo que sentía y el malestar estomacal que la aquejaba eran todavía demasiado poderosos.

Además, la regla que Karin se había fijado para las destransposiciones era esperar a que la habitación dejara de girar y a que los colores se quedaran dentro de las formas.

Cuando ninguno de sus oficiales la pudo ver, la vicealmirante Birkeland-Shelby gruñó.

Tras de ella había treinta y seis años de carrera militar. El pecho de su uniforme rebosaba de condecoraciones al mérito y al valor en combate. En el cuello de su chaqueta de servicio había tres estrellas que, junto a los tres galones (uno grueso y dos más finos) que tenía en cada bocamanga, la identificaban como una vicealmirante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Había comenzado su carrera desde lo más bajo: como recluta para convertirse en piloto de combate, sin haber pasado jamás por más Academia que no fuera la Instrucción Básica, la capacitación de vuelo y la cruel enseñanza de la realidad. Había ido escalando puestos y responsabilidades, ganándose el respeto de camaradas, superiores y subordinados, hasta convertirse en la oficial comandante de una de las diez flotas de batalla de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, con su insignia a bordo de una de las naves de guerra más poderosas y modernas de la galaxia conocida.

Y a pesar de semejante palmarés, todavía no conseguía superar el shock de una destransposición.

Su estómago, sencillamente, no toleraba los efectos que semejante aberración tetradimensional le provocaba, y no tenía empacho en hacer sentir su descontento cada vez que la nave en la que ella estuviera embarcada regresaba al espacio real tras una transposición.

Por lo menos, se consoló Karin, ya tenía experiencia en salir rápidamente del malestar, cosa que hizo al instante para poder volver a estar con los pies sobre su cubierta de mando a bordo del _UES Victory_ (más conocida en la flota por su indicativo de SDF-7) en momentos en que la nave insignia de su Cuarta Flota, escoltada por su grupo de batalla, regresaba al sistema Valhalla tras un largo y extenuante patrullaje.

Karin se tomaba un buen tiempo para ver la labor de sus ayudantes y subordinados. La Cubierta de Comando de Flota era un espacioso y moderno recinto ubicado en las entrañas de la enorme fortaleza de batalla, desde donde ella (o quien fuera que estuviere al mando de la flota) podía dar las órdenes necesarias para comandar cualquier clase de formación de combate.

Para facilitar la tarea, la Cubierta de Comando estaba dotada de numerosas estaciones de trabajo que constantemente recibían información de los sensores propios del SDF-7 y del resto de su escolta, además de los puestos de comunicaciones necesarios para coordinar las operaciones de la flota y de sus escuadrones de combate aéreo.

La silla del almirante estaba en el centro de la Cubierta; en los mamparos laterales estaban montadas las estaciones de sensores y de control de radares, mientras que al frente de la Cubierta y ordenadas en tres grandes hileras estaban los puestos de comunicaciones para la coordinación de la flota y de los escuadrones de combate. La parafernalia de pantallas y puestos de trabajo daba a la Cubierta de Comando de Flota un aspecto moderno y vanguardista que siempre impresionaba a la almirante... aún en esos días en que el trabajo era un desquicio insoportable.

En suma, era un verdadero centro de comando móvil a cuya cabeza se hallaba la vicealmirante Birkeland-Shelby, y cuyos oficiales se ocupaban permanentemente de tenerla informada de todo lo ocurrido.

– El radar está limpio... no hay más que tránsito de rutina – anunció la teniente Yuriko Shimoda. – Todas las naves han completado la transposición sin incidentes.

Para ilustrar su punto, la teniente Shimoda transfirió los datos de sus sensores directamente a la pantalla personal de la almirante Birkeland-Shelby, un pequeño dispositivo montado directamente frente a su silla y que podía mostrar imágenes holográficas a escala para beneficio de la comandante de la flota.

Allí, Karin pudo contemplar en el centro del display una representación tridimensional de su enorme nave insignia. Aún cuando fuera pequeña en aquella pantalla, nada podía ocultar la majestuosidad e imponente porte de una fortaleza de batalla clase Liberator. La enorme y maciza nave de combate se asemejaba a un inmenso ladrillo puesto sobre uno de sus costados, flanqueado a ambas bandas por ladrillos más pequeños y con un ladrillo aún más pequeño colocado en su vientre. No sería nunca una nave hermosa, pero nadie se confundiría jamás sobre la letalidad y potencia del SDF-7.

Alrededor de aquel coloso espacial que se veía magnífico aún en su representación 3D, el resto del Grupo de Batalla 41.1 de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se desplegaba en una perfecta y precisa formación de escolta.

Con las siluetas más elegantes y estilizadas típicas de las naves de la clase Shimakaze, los cruceros de batalla _L'Indomptable_, _Gepard_ y _Hatsuyuki_ se colocaban respectivamente a proa, a babor y a estribor del SDF-7, complementando el armamento de la inmensa nave insignia con sus propias y respetables baterías. Si el SDF-7 era comparable con un inmenso mamut, los cruceros de batalla eran verdaderos lobos; pequeños, ágiles y devastadores.

A mitad de camino entre la elegante letalidad de los cruceros clase Shimakaze y la monstruosa potencia del SDF-7 estaban los tres portaaviones clase Ikazuchi del grupo de batalla: el _De Ruyter_, el _Kuznetsov_ y el _Bonaventure_. Los portaaviones compartían el estilo rectangular del SDF-7, sólo que era mucho más evidente en estas naves que no en vano se habían ganado el mote de "ladrillos estelares" en el seno de la flota. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba de los Ikazuchi que se midieran en combate directo con otras naves, sino que lanzaran sus enormes contingentes de cazas de combate y les prestaran apoyo con sus armas de a bordo.

Y revoloteando en torno de las naves más grandes de la flota, una quincena de escoltas clase Garfish cubría los huecos que quedaban en la formación. Las pequeñas naves eran casi insignificantes comparadas con el SDF-7 y los cruceros y portaaviones del grupo, pero cumplían a la perfección su tarea... y su pequeño tamaño escondía desagradables sorpresas para quienes esperaban que fueran blancos fáciles.

Veintidós naves mostraba aquel display en 3D... la flota personal que la vicealmirante Karin Birkeland-Shelby había llevado en misión de patrulla durante semanas. Y aún con eso, esa formación representaba apenas la quinta parte del poder de fuego que tenía la Cuarta Flota en su totalidad.

Esos eran los pensamientos que de vez en cuando sacudían la habitual modestia de Karin.

– Excelente, teniente – respondió la almirante, antes de mirar al oficial encargado de la navegación de la flota. – ¿Posición actual?

El teniente comandante Aaron Reitman sólo tuvo que confirmar con sus instrumentos por un segundo antes de dar la respuesta que Karin necesitaba.

– Estamos a cuatrocientos mil kilómetros de Valhalla, almirante.

– Muy bien – asintió la almirante, quien luego se ocupó de su oficial de comunicaciones. – Envíe una transmisión al control orbital de Valhalla para reportar nuestro arribo, comandante.

– De inmediato.

Mientras sus oficiales se dedicaban a mantener todos los sistemas en funcionamiento y a seguir las instrucciones de la almirante, esta última se encontró repentinamente con la cara curiosa y vagamente divertida de su jefe de estado mayor, quien le hizo una pregunta que Karin no esperaba.

– ¿Se siente bien, almirante?

– Sí, capitán, muchas gracias... – confirmó con una sonrisa la vicealmirante mientras se tomaba el estómago de manera levemente teatral. – Es sólo que nunca termino de acostumbrarme a las transposiciones.

El capitán Mohinder Shekhawat se dio el gusto de dirigirle a Karin una sonrisa que los almirantes sólo aceptan recibir de aquellos que son de su extrema confianza, a lo que Karin respondió con una confesión tan honesta que hubiera sorprendido a Shekhawat de no haberlo sabido él todo ese tiempo.

– Casi cuarenta años en el servicio y todavía me mareo.

El jefe de estado mayor asintió otra vez y se encogió de hombros antes de buscarle el lado bueno a la situación.

– Al menos ya estamos en casa.

Karin miró primero al capitán Shekhawat y luego a otra de las pantallas... una que mostraba la imagen gloriosa del planeta Valhalla conforme el SDF-7 y su escolta se aproximaban a él.

– Eso es cierto, capitán... – coincidió la vicealmirante Birkeland-Shelby con una voz muy cargada de emoción. – Eso es totalmente cierto.

– Disculpe, almirante, pero estamos recibiendo transmisiones de saludo – intervino entonces la oficial de comunicaciones, trayendo a Karin de regreso a la realidad de su cubierta de mando y borrándole del rostro la nostalgia y la emoción para el momento en que la subordinada comunicó los mensajes. – Una del comodoro Schepke desde el Centro de Comando en Bernadotte y otra del capitán Richmond, del _Saratoga_. Nos están dando la bienvenida.

– Responda a los saludos, comandante – ordenó la almirante. – Y pídale al control de Bernadotte que nos asigne una ruta para inserción orbital.

– Sí, almirante.

Luego, Karin giró su silla hasta quedar frente a otra oficial de comunicaciones, la que se encargaba de las transmisiones entre la nave insignia y el resto de la flota. La joven oficial se enderezó notablemente al ver que la almirante la estaba observando y así se quedó hasta que Karin le diera una orden.

– Transmisión a todo el grupo, Janie – ordenó la almirante, a lo que la joven teniente reaccionó lanzándose sobre su consola sin perder ni un segundo.

– A la orden, almirante.

En menos de lo que Karin esperó, aún teniendo en cuenta lo malacostumbrada que estaba a causa de su muy eficiente staff, la teniente tuvo lista una transmisión general a todas las naves del Grupo de Batalla 41.1, la cual inició con el sonido agudo de un silbato, una vieja tradición naval que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida mantenían a rajatabla.

Y con una sonrisa, la vicealmirante Karin Birkeland-Shelby oprimió una tecla de la consola de su silla y carraspeó.

– A todo el personal, les habla la almirante Shelby – anunció Karin para los atentos oficiales y tripulantes de su grupo de batalla. – Estamos de vuelta en casa. Deseo felicitarlos a todos ustedes por la magnífica labor en este crucero de patrullaje y desearles además un muy feliz y merecido descanso en compañía de sus familias y seres queridos.

Todo el personal de la Cubierta de Comando de Flota sonrió al escuchar ese mensaje, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de seriedad profesional o disciplina militar; nadie necesitaba preguntar, pero todos sabían que la escena se repetía en el resto del SDF-7 y en las otras naves del grupo de batalla. Habían estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hogar y de sus seres amados, y saber que lo único que los separaba de ellos era una distancia ínfima y un breve lapso de tiempo emocionaba a cualquier ser de sangre caliente que estuviera a bordo de esas naves de guerra.

Y la almirante Birkeland-Shelby no era la excepción. Y menos lo sería mientras la esfera azul moteada de nubes de Valhalla ocupara la pantalla principal de la Cubierta.

– Da realmente gusto volver a casa – dijo Karin, esforzándose por reprimir una lágrima. – Shelby, fuera.

Dicho eso, Karin se retrajo en su silla, pensando en todo lo que la esperaba una vez que volviera a poner pie en aquel mundo al que llamaba "hogar". Una casa familiar, un esposo y dos hijos a los que adoraba... y la posibilidad de descansar...

Desafortunadamente para la cansada almirante, aquel momento de ensueño fue rudamente interrumpido por su oficial de comunicaciones con un anuncio que no por ser rutinario fue menos molesto.

– Almirante, tenemos una ruta de inserción orbital – anunció el comandante Sebastien Savigny. – El Puente informa que estaremos en órbita de Valhalla en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Karin asintió al oficial de comunicaciones y luego se puso de pie. Después, miró a su jefe de estado mayor al tiempo que con un gesto de la cabeza señalaba la puerta principal de la Cubierta como clara señal de su intención de irse de allí inmediatamente.

– Mohinder, me retiraré a mi camarote para dejar todo listo. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

– Por supuesto, almirante – le aseguró el capitán Shekhawat. – No se preocupe.

– Se lo agradezco – respondió Karin con una enorme y grata sonrisa. – La Cubierta es suya, capitán.

– Almirante.

Entonces, la vicealmirante Birkeland-Shelby cedió su lugar a su jefe de Estado Mayor y caminó por la Cubierta de Comando hasta llegar a la puerta, y a pesar de no estar prestando atención, sus oídos captaron un aviso que el oficial de comunicaciones le hacía al jefe de Estado Mayor.

– Capitán Shekhawat, tenemos una transmisión del crucero _Temeraire_ – anunció el oficial. – Solicita permiso para enviar un transbordador. Dicen tener a bordo al...

Karin ya no escuchó más; la puerta de la Cubierta de Comando ya estaba cerrada tras de ella, dejándola con un enorme pasillo frente a ella como primera etapa del viaje hacia su camarote.

El camino de Karin la condujo por el pasillo hasta un enorme ascensor, el cual pudo tomar sola gracias a que los tres tripulantes presentes le cedieron cortésmente el lugar. El ascensor recorrió las entrañas del enorme SDF-7, conduciendo a la comandante de la Cuarta Flota desde la base de la torre de mando de la nave hasta la sección en donde se hallaba su camarote personal, ubicada hacia el centro del casco principal de la fortaleza de batalla.

Llegada a la puerta del camarote, Karin saludó militarmente a los dos Marines que hacían guardia allí y luego entró a su refugio personal.

Como todo lo que en esa nave estaba marcado como "exclusivo para el almirante", el camarote privado de Karin Birkeland-Shelby era pecaminosamente grande y cómodo.

En realidad llamar "camarote" al lugar era el equivalente de llamar "bote" a un portaaviones; se trataba de un complejo compuesto por un dormitorio, una amplia sala de estar y comedor, un baño personal y una oficina privada, con terminales de computadora y comunicación en cada cuarto para beneficio del ocupante. El mobiliario, si bien no podía compararse con verdaderas piezas de lujo, era sin embargo infinitamente superior a lo que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida solía proveer a aquellos de sus miembros que no ostentaban estrellas de almirante o general.

De hecho, Karin todavía recordaba lo cerca que había estado de quedarse dormida y perderse una reunión de Estado Mayor tras probar la cama del camarote en su primera visita a su nueva nave insignia.

Con esos recuerdos despertándole una sonrisa en los labios, la vicealmirante se adentró en el camarote y fue directamente al dormitorio. Su ayudante personal, un suboficial al que ella había mandado de regreso a su propio camarote para atender sus propios asuntos, ya había dejado armado el equipaje sobre la cama impecablemente tendida, evitándole a la almirante el trabajo de hacer sus propias valijas.

Eso era uno de los puntos malos del almirantazgo, gruñó Karin para sus adentros; aparentemente, la opinión consensuada de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida era que ningún general o almirante podía ocuparse de cosas que cualquier hijo de vecino hacía todos los días... cosas como ocuparse de la ropa, armar el equipaje o preparar la comida.

Pero al menos todavía tenía el camarote... y si bien la cama la invitaba a echarse a dormir por un buen rato, hubo otra cosa que Karin podía hacer.

La almirante tecleó una serie de comandos en una terminal de computadora e inmediatamente una enorme pantalla montada en la pared del camarote se encendió, mostrando una vista de la que Karin Birkeland-Shelby jamás se cansaría de ver... aún cuando su camarote no tuviera estrictamente ventanas como para verla.

El planeta Valhalla ocupaba casi la mitad de la pantalla.

La belleza de su mundo adoptivo seguía fascinando a Karin como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Valhalla aparecía ante ella como una esfera de un color predominantemente azulado, moteado de continentes e islas y cubierto por nubes blancas... amén de la imponente extensión blanca de las regiones árticas del planeta. Era "invierno" en el hemisferio norte de Valhalla, y como siempre la nieve cubría el tercio más septentrional del planeta, trayéndole a Karin imágenes no sólo de su vida en ese lugar sino de su infancia y de los inviernos de su lejana patria terrestre.

La almirante continuó observando. A juzgar por la posición de los continentes, era de noche en Nueva Copenhague pero recién acababa de amanecer en Bernadotte... e inmediatamente acudieron a la mente de Karin imágenes gloriosas de los amaneceres sobre las costas del Mar de Kalmar...

De sólo pensar en volver a su casa y ver esos amaneceres con sus ojos y no a través de una fría pantalla, el corazón de Karin se emocionó...

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre, despertándole bufidos y quejas ahogadas a la almirante mientras iba de regreso a la sala de estar para poder contestar el llamado.

– Adelante – autorizó la almirante Birkeland-Shelby al tiempo que liberaba el cerrojo de la puerta del camarote para dejar pasar a su visitante.

Y la sorpresa que se llevó fue bien justificada, pues de ninguna manera ella hubiera esperado ver allí a esa persona.

Esa persona lo sabía, y la sonrisa bromista en su rostro fue tan encantadora para Karin como enfurecedora.

– Siempre tan ordenada, ¿eh, almirante? – dijo el gobernador planetario de Valhalla, el brigadier general (retirado) Daniel W. Shelby, mientras entraba al camarote de su esposa aprovechando el estupor de ella.

Ese estupor no duró mucho tiempo más, y cuando pudo superarlo, Karin exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

– ¡Dan!

Los dos Marines de la guardia se quedaron quietos y firmes según lo mandaba el protocolo, pero Karin hubiera jurado que pudo ver a uno de ellos esbozar el equivalente Marine de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero eso ya no la preocupó: su esposo se había aparecido sorpresivamente en la puerta de su camarote en su nave insignia... cuando se suponía que con toda la suerte él debía estar todavía en medio de la transposición de regreso desde la Tierra.

– ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Dan, plantándole un veloz beso a su esposa en los labios.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Dan se paseó triunfal por el camarote, cuidando siempre de no forzar demasiado su pierna ortopédica en el intento, y cuando se cansó de tener a su esposa en ascuas, se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó y la besó rápidamente.

– Como te dije: sorpresa – se limitó a decirle él en tono bromista. – ¿O sigues mareada por la transposición?

– Idiota---

– Es "Gobernador Idiota", almirante – replicó Dan, alejándose de ella para enfrentarla con insoportable suficiencia y pomposidad. – No se le olvide el respeto a las autoridades civiles.

Karin, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás en pomposidad oficial.

– Y usted tampoco se olvide de que soy una vicealmirante, brigadier general.

Los dos esposos compartieron una buena y necesaria carcajada que terminó con un rápido beso que fue cierre y promesa de algo nuevo... pero algo que no compartirían en aquel camarote del que Karin deseaba huir cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo que hablar entre los dos, algo que despertaba poderosamente la curiosidad de la almirante y que sabía que no soportaría hasta tanto no pudiera satisfacerla por completo.

– Ahora que terminamos con la payasada, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió Karin para sorpresa de su esposo. – Deberías estar volviendo de la Tierra...

– Ah, eso es cierto, pero no contaste con mis amigos en el Alto Mando...

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad, mientras que él comprobaba una vez más que no importaba qué tanto la superara en altura... nada lo intimidaba más que ver los ojos grises de la mujer a la que amaba taladrándolo sin encontrar resistencia.

Además, era una buena historia... con la que esperaba tener a Karin bien entretenida por un tiempo.

– El _Temeraire_ estaba asignado para viajar a Valhalla y el almirante Hunter creyó apropiado facilitarme un camarote para volver más rápido.

– ¿No te da vergüenza explotar esos contactos que tienes? – le reprochó ella con exagerada seriedad. – No esperes que te defienda cuando te acusen de abuso de autoridad, gobernador.

Dan no perdió tiempo en ensayar una defensa apresurada.

– Oye, yo sólo me subí a una nave que ya estaba en camino hacia aquí...

– Seguro – se burló una almirante que se cruzaba de brazos. – ¿Qué mentira dijiste para que Hunter te hiciera ese favor?

Dan hizo una buena actuación de esforzarse por retener un detalle que se le escapaba de la memoria, sin molestarse por la creciente impaciencia de su esposa, a quien esperó poder calmar con un rápido beso en los labios. Sin embargo, nada podía tranquilizar a Karin salvo una respuesta concreta, y eso fue lo que Dan estuvo dispuesto a proporcionarle al instante.

– Dije que era imperativo que regresara a Valhalla para ocuparme de mis impostergables deberes como gobernador planetario... y además que quería ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos, a quienes extrañaba tanto que me dolía en el alma.

El rostro duro de Karin se conmovió tanto que Dan sintió un anhelo casi irrefrenable por besarla... y debió ser por alguna clase de milagro o influencia sobrenatural que él no lo hiciera de inmediato. A falta de eso, el gobernador tomó a su esposa de la mano, la miró a los ojos y la besó una vez más en los labios antes de decirle:

– ¿Te pareció creíble?

– Necesito pruebas – dijo ella con un tono de sospecha que era demasiado forzado para el oído de Dan.

El gobernador Shelby suspiró y levantó los brazos al Cielo.

– Almirante, usted jamás está satisfecha.

– Llevamos 31 años de casados, gobernador – susurró ella con un tono de voz que no se había tornado menos irresistible para Dan en esos 31 años. – Debería saberlo a esta altura.

Él asintió con una enorme sonrisa y ella caminó a su encuentro al paso lento y provocador que sabía que todavía lo volvía loco. Y en efecto, loco estaba volviéndose el gobernador al ver a su esposa acercarse a él con una mirada encendida que significaba demasiado para él... y que nunca jamás era suficiente para calmar la sed de ella que sentía.

Ella se mordió la comisura de los labios; la señal que tanto ella como Dan esperaban para ir directamente a lo que les interesaba.

Y entonces el timbre de la puerta resonó en el camarote, destrozando el clima logrado con la misma efectividad que podía haber tenido un arma Reflex...

– Qué oportuno – gruñó Karin mientras estiraba una mano para encender el intercomunicador. – ¿Quién es?

– _El capitán Shekhawat, almirante_ – se reportó el jefe de estado mayor. – _Venía a informarle que ya estamos en órbita planetaria y que su transbordador está listo para llevarla a Bernadotte_.

Dan Shelby escupió dos o tres maldiciones irreproducibles y se separó de su esposa para que ella pudiera atender a su principal ayudante sin correr el riesgo de ser retenida a fuerza de besos.

Con una sonrisa, Karin agradeció el gesto y le imploró paciencia a su esposo. Luego, ella accionó un control y la puerta del camarote se abrió, dejando el camino libre para que el capitán Mohinder Shekhawat ingresara en el recinto privado de la comandante de la Cuarta Flota de la Tierra Unida.

– Excelente – dijo la almirante mientras el capitán Shekhawat entraba en el camarote... callando luego mientras su mente concebía algo para recuperar el buen humor. – Mohinder, ¿por qué no me avisaron que el gobernador Shelby había abordado la nave?

– ¿Perdón, almirante?

– Hay protocolos que cumplir, capitán – dijo secamente Karin, sonando como uno de sus sargentos de la Instrucción Básica. – A un gobernador planetario se lo recibe formalmente con un destacamento de bienvenida de Marines y toda la parafernalia.

A pesar del tono y de la seriedad, la almirante no había hecho mella en el buen humor del capitán Shekhawat, quien ya tenía una respuesta lista y un guiño hacia Dan.

– Lo sé, almirante, pero el gobernador Shelby dijo que convencería al capitán del _Temeraire_ de dispararnos si pensábamos en darle una bienvenida formal.

– Lo entiendo – murmuró resignada la almirante antes de tratar una cuestión más concreta. – ¿Ya están organizando el transporte de la tripulación?

– Sí, almirante – confirmó el jefe de estado mayor. – Los primeros transbordadores ya están descendiendo al planeta o en camino a la estación orbital. El capitán Freeman dice que estaremos atracando en el muelle en aproximadamente veinte minutos.

– Excelente, capitán. No lo molesto más.

Shekhawat se cuadró e hizo una venia a Karin y a Dan antes de despedirse.

– Almirante, gobernador...

Dicho eso y recibida la venia de respuesta de parte de Karin, el capitán giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el camarote. La puerta automática se cerró tras de sí, volviendo a aislar al camarote del resto de la nave, y una vez segura de que nadie más los podría molestar, la vicealmirante Karin Birkeland-Shelby se plantó frente a su esposo y le clavó un dedo furioso en el pecho.

– Daniel Shelby, ¿estás amenazando a mi personal?

– Es que... odio todas esas ceremonias – murmuró quejumbroso el gobernador, no tanto por el dedo que su esposa le había clavado sino por el tema en discusión. – Aún cuando estaba en actividad, lo más que tenía era una docena de Marines y un oficial para recibirme en la bahía de aterrizaje... no veo por qué tenga que soportar más que eso ahora que no tengo uniforme.

Con suprema e infinita resignación Karin meneó la cabeza y miró al techo como si pudiera ver directamente el cielo... y después enfrentó a su esposo.

– Algún día habré de civilizarte, Daniel... algún día.

– Quizás – le concedió él. – Pero no hoy.

La almirante pareció estar por responder pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca... y de pronto su expresión se volvió nostálgica y lejana, como si hubiera abandonado espiritualmente aquel camarote.

– ¿Amor? – le preguntó Dan después de dejarle algunos instantes de silencio.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Karin le contestó con voz distraída.

– Es hermoso...

– ¿Perdón?

Ahí la almirante reaccionó y se volvió a su esposo con una enorme y emocionada sonrisa en el rostro.

– Estar de vuelta en casa... es hermoso...

Él la abrazó y ella se dejó abrazar... fue un instante mágico que los retrotrajo fugazmente a un tiempo lejano, un tiempo donde había más futuro y menos responsabilidades... un tiempo en el que ambos podían dedicarse el uno al otro sin tener que compartirse con gobernaciones planetarias o comandos de flota.

Un tiempo que ambos trataban de recuperar cada vez que les era posible.

Y si tenían suerte, su retorno a Bernadotte sería uno de esos momentos.

– ¿Vamos a casa? – propuso el gobernador, rompiendo la magia de la ilusión con una propuesta.

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó ella con verdadera alegría.

– Usted sabrá para donde hay que ir, almirante – dijo Dan, agregando luego con una sonrisa bromista: – Después de todo, esta es su nave insignia.

– Por supuesto – se ufanó ella antes de devolver el golpe. – Y mi deber, entre otras cosas, incluye asegurarme de que los civiles no se pierdan en ella.

– Almirante Shelby, me encargaré de reprenderla severamente cuando lleguemos a Bernadotte.

– Si tiene alguna protesta, gobernador Shelby, le sugiero que la envíe directamente a la Tierra para que el Alto Mando se ocupe de ella.

– Nah – lo descartó el gobernador con un gesto de su mano que indicaba menosprecio. – Prefiero ocuparme personalmente de mis problemas.

La vicealmirante Karin Birkeland-Shelby tomó una valija en cada mano, se puso luego en puntitas de pie y besó a su esposo con tanta intensidad que él corrió serio riesgo de caer de espaldas en el frío suelo de la cubierta.

Si no lo hizo, fue sólo porque su esposa fue rápida de reflejos para soltar una de las valijas y sujetarlo. Después, ella lo ayudó a volver al equilibrio y le dijo una última cosa antes de devorarlo a besos.

– Esa es una de las cosas por las que te quiero.

*************************************************

El avión de Danny Hunter y Camille Hammond había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional Cointrin poco después de las cinco de la tarde, y los dos muchachos no habían acabado de entrar al hall principal del Aeropuerto (siempre bajo la vigilancia permanente del equipo de seguridad) cuando dos hombres y una mujer con prendedores del GTU en las solapas de sus trajes caminaron hacia ellos.

Danny suspiró al reconocerlos; eran los tipos que su madre había asignado para que los llevaran de Cointrin al Palacio de Gobierno. Debían ser de Seguridad Protectiva, pues tenían tanto parecido con el look institucional de la agencia de custodia que no podía ser simplemente coincidencia.

Tanto los "hombres y mujer de negro" como los del equipo personal de Danny se ocuparon de llevar el equipaje de los dos muchachos, y luego a los mismos Danny y Camille, a un automóvil especialmente dispuesto en un área aislada del estacionamiento del Aeropuerto de Cointrin.

Danny y Camille subieron a los asientos traseros del automóvil, mientras que adelante se sentó uno de los hombres de negro y la mujer. El hombre de negro restante y la mujer, en cambio, se subieron a otros dos autos que formaron una caravana bastante informal con el auto que llevaba al hijo de la Primera Ministra y a su novia una vez que éste arrancó.

El viaje a través de Ginebra, naturalmente, estaba planeado para que fuera lo más corto y directo posible, por obra y gracia de la mentalidad paranoica de la gente de Seguridad Protectiva. De cualquier manera y aún con esas limitaciones, fue lo suficiente como para que Danny pudiera mostrarle a Camille algo acerca de la ciudad en donde vivía el resto de su familia.

Y Camille estaba bien impresionada.

La joven había pasado casi toda su vida en medio de la devastación que la Segunda Guerra Robotech y la ocupación Invid habían dejado en América del Norte. Era una vida en donde ella llamaba "hogar" a la colección de caseríos y edificios apenas mantenidos cercanos a lo que alguna vez fuera la Universidad Harvard... y en donde ni siquiera las mejoras que se sucedían en los tres años que siguieron a la Liberación pudieron desacostumbrarla de esa impresión.

Encontrarse con una ciudad como Ginebra, que por alguna razón se había mantenido virtualmente intacta durante las tres Guerras Robotech y la ocupación Invid, fue maravilloso para Camille... todos esos edificios antiguos y bien conservados, esas calles encantadoras y el paisaje imponente de los Alpes la dejó boquiabierta, al punto de apenas prestarle atención a las explicaciones que Danny le daba acerca de los lugares por donde estaban pasando.

Y quedó aún más boquiabierta cuando el auto los dejó a los dos frente al Palacio de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Para cualquier visitante que recordara lo que supo ser la Tierra antes de la llegada de los Invid, o incluso antes de las atenciones que Dolza le prodigó al planeta, la mezcla del estilo clásico de las partes más bajas del complejo con la imponete y vanguardista estructura de la Torre Norte podía parecer chocante, pero no para Camille... o incluso para el propio Danny.

Fue Camille quien mejor puso en palabras la opinión sobre el Palacio en cuanto bajó del automóvil y miró el enorme frente del edificio.

– Wow.

Mientras su novia seguía mirando con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos el imponente pórtico del Palacio de Gobierno, Danny Hunter miraba al suelo en señal de evidente vergüenza y trataba de parecer un ser humano común y corriente, en lugar de una especie de semidiós residente en el Olimpo.

Aunque en ese momento, Danny Hunter estaba dispuesto a buscar al megalómano que diseñó la casa de sus padres para que pareciera justamente una representación del Olimpo... y aplastarlo bajo las columnas que diseñó para pagarle así por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar frente a su novia.

Cuando por fin reparó en que Camille se había recuperado de la sorpresa, el hijo menor de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se irguió y trató de sonar normal.

– Hogar, dulce hogar.

– ¿Tocas el timbre? – le contestó su novia, arqueando una ceja mientras veía cómo dos empleados empezaban a bajar el equipaje del automóvil, al tiempo que los muchachos del equipo de seguridad de Danny descendían del auto y se apostaban en el área siempre en alerta.

Danny se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar el equipaje, tomando la valija de Camille en la mano izquierda y la suya en la derecha.

Justo en ese momento, de la puerta del Palacio salió una mujer vestida con el uniforme negro del Ejército de la Tierra Unida. La cinta dorada que pendía de su hombro la identificaba como una edecán militar de la Primera Ministra, y con la experiencia acumulada tras una vida vivida en contacto con el mundo militar, Danny no tuvo problemas en reconocer el rango de la oficial como el de una mayor.

"_Vaya, vaya... la nueva vigilante de mamá_", pensó el joven mientras la oficial se acercaba a donde estaban él y su novia.

Llegada cerca de los dos jóvenes, la oficial se cuadró y tendió la mano para saludar en sucesión a Camille y a Danny.

– Buenas tardes, señor Hunter, señorita Hammond – saludó la oficial. – Mayor Raisa Novikova, asistente militar de la Primera Ministra.

– Buenas tardes, mayor – devolvió el saludo Danny, aprovechando sus lides en tratar con oficiales militares... cosa en la que evidentemente Camille no estaba tan ducha, a juzgar por su reacción.

– B-buenas tardes...

– Estaremos llevando su equipaje al Ala Este – comenzó a explicar Novikova, al tiempo que con un gesto de la cabeza daba las indicaciones correctas al staff del Palacio. – La Primera Ministra está en reunión---

En todos sus años de servicio militar, la mayor Raisa Sergeievna Novikova nunca imaginó que sus palabras iban a ser desmentidas de una manera tan tajante y sorpresiva por la realidad.

– No cuando mi hijo viene a visitarme. Si esos senadores imbéciles se quejan, te doy permiso para dispararles, Raisa – anunció desde la entrada del Palacio una voz conocida por Novikova, Danny y por cualquier otro ser humano con acceso a comunicaciones modernas.

En medio de una sorpresa que ya alcanzaba ribetes de estupefacción, los ojos de Danny Hunter, Camille Hammond, Raisa Novikova, el equipo de seguridad y el personal del Palacio que en ese momento estaba cerca de la entrada se clavaron en la figura que corría desde el pórtico del Palacio hacia el auto que había traído a los dos jóvenes.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, hubiera osado decir algo al ver a la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida corriendo para abrazar a su hijo menor.

– ¡Danny, qué gusto verte! – exclamó Lisa mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor con una fuerza que hubiera sido la envidia de una pitón. – ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé!

Danny se pasó los siguientes quince segundos tratando vanamente de recuperar el aire que su madre le exprimía del cuerpo con su abrazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba salvar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba en los ojos de su novia... cosa verdaderamente imposible si se tenía en cuenta que estaba recibiendo el abrazo de la mujer más poderosa de todo el espacio controlado por la Humanidad.

Y que a esa mujer él sólo la pudiera llamar a conciencia con un único término no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

– ¡Hola, mamá! – dijo Danny en cuanto pudo juntar suficiente aire en los pulmones.

Y entonces su madre lo besó en la mejilla, directamente frente a su novia.

Aún cuando él se considerara por encima de vergüenzas filiales, más con una madre a la que él amaba con la fuerza con que lo hacía, el rostro de Danny Hunter se sonrojó hasta alcanzar tonos de granate previamente considerados imposibles de lograr por un ser humano... situación que empeoró conforme escuchaba las leves risitas de su novia y de su madre.

Pero ya para ese momento Lisa tenía su atención en otra persona: en la joven muchacha de corto cabello castaño y ojos avellana que acompañaba a su hijo.

Los ojos verdes de Lisa chispearon de una manera que cualquiera de sus allegados hubiera reconocido al instante, mientras la Primera Ministra le sonreía a la muchacha y le daba la bienvenida no sólo al Palacio, sino al seno de la familia Hunter-Hayes.

– Y tú debes ser Camille...

Camille Hammond era una chica sencilla. Su vida había transcurrido en medio de la ocupación Invid, y había aprendido a armar explosivos, operar lanzacohetes y disparar con rifles Gallant antes de siquiera pensar que podía llegar a tener una carrera universitaria. Había acabado con mechas Invid antes de cumplir los dieciséis años y para el día de la Liberación ya estaba al frente de uno de los equipos de la unidad de resistencia que comandaba su padre.

Ella había enfrentado momentos difíciles.

Pero ninguno como conocer a la mujer que encabezaba el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, una almirante varias veces condecorada por valor en combate y que había comandado la lucha de la raza humana por la liberación del yugo extraterrestre durante años... y que a la vez era la madre de su novio.

Sin embargo, Camille se mostró a la altura del desafío, y sin perder ni los nervios ni la tranquilidad, tendió una mano para que la Primera Ministra la estrechara.

– Encantada de conocerla, Primera Ministra.

Lo que Camille no esperaba ni en sus pesadillas fue que Lisa Hayes la abrazara, no con la fuerza con que abrazó a Danny, pero sí de manera bastante efusiva.

– Llámame Lisa, por favor... – pidió Lisa. – Y créeme que el gusto es mío.

La muchacha sonrió con bastantes nervios. ¿Qué diablos puede hacer una chica cuando la líder del gobierno de su planeta y de su especie le pide que la llame por su nombre de pila?

La respuesta era obvia: dado que esa mujer pasaba además por ser su suegra, lo mejor era aceptarlo, acostumbrarse a la idea y no parecer que estaba al borde del desmayo.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y mientras el resto del staff seguía ocupándose de equipaje y automóviles a la vez, la Primera Ministra colocó un brazo detrás de las espaldas de su hijo y de su potencial nuera y los fue llevando hacia el Palacio.

– ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje, muchachos? – quiso saber Lisa y Danny se encogió de hombros.

– Estuvo un tanto movido, pero no nos podemos quejar...

Un brillo letal apareció en los ojos de Lisa al momento de devolver una pregunta.

– ¿No habrás vomitado, no?

Poco faltó para que Danny se tropezara y se fuera de bruces al suelo, pero como eso afortunadamente no le pasó, el karma dictó que su rostro se convirtiera en una roja máscara de vergüenza.

– ¡MAMÁ!

– ¿No me digas que eres de vomitar en los vuelos, tú que tanta experiencia de viajes tienes?

El ataque repentino empeoró los niveles de vergüenza y enrojecimiento de Danny Hunter, al punto de dar la impresión de no estar muy lejos de explotar. Por su parte, Camille arqueaba una ceja y miraba a Danny como si estuviera a segundos de explotar de risa frente a él y de disfrutar su desgracia como si fuera néctar de los dioses.

– Fue hace años – se defendió Danny, siempre con un ojo dirigido a su madre mientras rogaba que el episodio que su madre había dejado implícito desapareciera del Universo y de la memoria colectiva. – Y ya no pasa más.

– Seguro... – se burló Camille, y luego le habló a su suegra sin poder evitar caer en la fuerza del hábito. – No se preocupe, Prime--- Lisa, no vomitó en lo más mínimo.

Lisa Hayes se rió levemente y luego besó a su hijo en la mejilla mientras los tres ya entraban en el vestíbulo principal del Palacio de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

– Pues eso es muy pero muy bueno... – dijo a modo de conclusión la Primera Ministra, intercambiando en ese momento un guiño y una sonrisa con Camille a costas de su propio hijo.

– Ja-ja, son graciosas las dos – murmuró un enfurruñado Danny Hunter. – ¿Y papá?

– Está volviendo de Nueva Mumbai... hubo una ceremonia en la Academia – explicó Lisa. – Debería estar llegando en una hora o dos.

Danny se dio por satisfecho y luego fue con Camille, que para ese momento ya estaba admirando la decoración del vestíbulo.

Lisa miró a los dos muchachos por algunos segundos, dejándolos en paz y tranquilidad y disfrutando de una escena que le provocaba sensaciones curiosas y especiales como madre...

– Habrá cena, muchachos – avisó entonces Lisa, que ya podía ver de reojo a la mayor Novikova descendiendo por una escalera para llevarla de regreso a la junta con los senadores, y mientras le daba a su edecán un gesto de inconfundible disgusto por lo que tenía que enfrentar, le agregó un pequeño dato más a la información que le daba a su hijo. – Y Andie y Mitch vendrán...

Muy en el fondo de su ser, Danny Hunter admitía que quería a sus hermanos... pero en ese momento no le dio al fondo de su ser oportunidad para mostrarse.

– Ouch...

– Mientras tanto, pasen por favor y pónganse cómodos... espero terminar con estos malditos senadores cuanto antes – gruñó la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida. – Y cuando lo haga, tomaremos algo mientras tu padre y tus hermanos se dignan aparecer.

Y con eso, Lisa Hayes saludó a su hijo y a la novia de éste antes de subir por la escalera y dejar que la mayor Novikova la llevara de regreso a enfrentar sus impostergables responsabilidades al frente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

*************************************************

Estaba anocheciendo en Ginebra.

Para las últimas horas de la tarde, los pasillos del Palacio de Gobierno de la Tierra Unida estaban prácticamente vacíos, a excepción de los pocos funcionarios, empleados, uniformados y personal de mantenimiento que todavía tenían que trabajar en los numerosos departamentos del edificio. Las luces de todo el edificio, siguiendo la programación de los sistemas internos del Palacio, comenzaron a ajustarse a la cada vez más reducida luz natural, marcando el inicio de la noche en el corazón del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

En esa situación, fueron muy pocos los que se sorprendieron de ver a un muchacho de alrededor de veinte años esperando a que se abriera la puerta de uno de los salones de conferencias, sin que ninguno de los agentes del Servicio de Seguridad Protectiva hiciera algo por quitarlo de allí.

Después de todo, si el hijo menor de la Primera Ministra quería esperar a que su madre saliera de la junta, ¿quién podía quitarlo de allí?

Danny Hunter había pasado casi toda la tarde haciendo un tour guiado del Palacio de Gobierno para su novia Camille, lo que llevó a ambos muchachos a recorrer casi todos los recintos del edificio que no estuvieran vedados al personal no autorizado. La expedición fue larga, mucho más que lo que alguno de los dos había esperado, y eso los había llevado a pasar algo de tiempo en las cocinas degustando las muchas delicias que estaban allí guardadas.

Ese no había sido su único entretenimiento, desde luego...

Mientras Danny sonreía y se guardaba los detalles, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y de inmediato salieron al pasillo algunos senadores con cara de cansados y disgustados, algunos de los cuales empezaron a murmurar entre ellos cosas que Danny no entendía pero que no debían ser nada bueno.

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras el último político doblaba por otro pasillo y desaparecía de su vista.

Senadores... así habían sido siempre y así serían.

Poco después la mayor Novikova y Colleen Brennan se iban de la oficina. Las dos mujeres no tenían cara de disgusto, pero para alguien que las conociera era evidente que el mal humor que sentían era completo.

Y después salió Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

Danny miró a su madre con preocupación. Ella estaba impecable (siempre lo estaba; Danny no podía recordar alguna ocasión en la que ella no estuviera lista como si un almirante viniera a inspeccionar) y no había nada en su rostro, en su peinado o en su vestido que estuviera fuera de lugar... a excepción de la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior y la mirada homicida que tenía en sus ojos claros.

Danny Hunter conocía esa cara. La había visto demasiadas veces, provocada por idiotas que no se imaginaban la clase de fiera que despertaban con su terquedad, su incompetencia o sus intrigas.

Y al hijo menor de la Primera Ministra no le quedó duda alguna del destino fatal que tendrían esos senadores si su madre llegaba a ponerles las manos encima.

Pero eso era un tema del que deberían ocuparse los senadores, pues para Danny lo que importaba no sólo era volver a ver a su madre y tener un tiempo de tranquilidad con ella para que pudiera conocer a Camille, sino una cierta idea que había estado meditando durante el vuelo y que se había decidido a llevar a la práctica después de mostrarle a su novia las habitaciones que le habían asignado.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó Danny y corrió a abrazar a su madre ante la mirada levemente conmovida de los guardias de seguridad.

Lisa aceptó el abrazo y lo dejó prolongar todo lo posible, pero luego se separó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

– Dios, me duele la cabeza.

– Pero más les duele a los senadores, ¿no es verdad? – dijo Danny con una exagerada sonrisa. – Todavía deben estar llorando de miedo...

Lisa comenzó a mirar a su hijo con otros ojos... los ojos suspicaces de una madre que sabe que su hijo anda tramando algo.

– Estás tratando de comprarme, Danny – disparó sin piedad la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida. – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El joven se quedó sin aire y miró a su madre con los ojos grandes como platos; luego afinó su actuación y finalmente pudo mostrarse bien ofendido y herido, a punto tal de parecer convincente ante cualquiera... excepto la mujer que lo había traído al Universo.

– Mamá, me ofende que sospeches así de mí...

– ¿Qué quieres, Danny? – insistió Lisa sin perder ni la calma ni el tono bajo.

El muchacho miró a su madre a los ojos y supo que estaba derrotado. La sinceridad era la última opción que le quedaba... y hacia esa opción se dirigió con la calma del condenado.

– Bueno, estaba viendo las habitaciones que nos dieron y pensé que a lo mejor podíamos ahorrar un poco de espacio y de mantenimiento y---

– No vas a compartir habitación con Camille – declaró Lisa de manera inapelable, lo que no evitó que Danny apelara.

– ¡Mamá!

– Es definitivo, Danny – sentenció la Primera Ministra. – No insistas.

Y Danny, como sólo lo podía hacer un joven que se sentía con razones para enfrentarse a las arbitrariedades de un Universo que se ponía en su contra, intentó insistir.

– ¡Ma---!

Su madre sólo necesitó levantar una mano para cortarlo a mitad de la palabra.

– Mira, sé que muy probablemente ya no tenga razones para creerlo, pero déjame mantener en mi casa la ilusión de que tú sigues siendo mi bebé inocente...

– Esta no es tu casa, mamá – trató de contraatacar el muchacho. – Es de los contribuyentes.

Sólo entonces el tono de Lisa Hayes cambió... y se hizo más amigable, lo que espantó al muchacho como pocas cosas podían hacerlo.

– ¿Quieres discutirlo? – fue todo lo que dijo la Primera Ministra, terminando la pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

Danny no quiso discutirlo, y eso era exactamente lo que Lisa Hayes quería de su hijo.

– Me lo suponía.

En ese preciso instante Danny sintió el llamado de la inspiración. Un nuevo camino se le había abierto, un camino que su conocimiento de la historia familiar le había iluminado como si fuera el glorioso sendero hacia el éxito en la cruzada que se había impuesto... y si con eso no conseguía nada, al menos podía estar satisfecho de haberlo empleado todo.

– Tú y papá---

– No son casos comparables, Danny – le advirtió Lisa, y esta vez ella estaba claramente cansada del tema. – Ni en un millón de años.

El muchacho se rindió. Su último gesto de resistencia fue tratar de conmover a su madre con una cara de desamparo, ante la que Lisa se mostró inusualmente impávida.

– Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos con Camille? – sugirió Lisa, poniendo una mano detrás de la espalda de su hijo. – Me dijeron del Cuartel General que tu padre ya está viniendo a casa.

Ante la propuesta de su madre, Danny aceptó y pronto siguió a Lisa mientras la Primera Ministra emprendía el camino hacia las salas de estar del Palacio. A lo largo del trayecto, Danny no pudo dejar de notar cómo todo el personal saludaba con sumo respeto a su madre. En sí mismo, eso era algo que él había visto durante toda su vida... pero siempre le sorprendía que le guardaran a su madre el mismo respeto y protocolo militar que cuando todavía portaba el uniforme.

Quizás podías quitarle el uniforme al almirante, pero no podías quitarle el almirantazgo a la persona. Y Lisa Hayes-Hunter, Primera Ministra o no, era una almirante de raza.

Y así lo sería siempre.

Llegados a la sala de estar en donde Danny había dejado a Camille cuando partió en busca de Lisa, la Primera Ministra y su hijo se hallaron ante una escena que no podían haber previsto nunca.

Camille estaba allí tal como Danny la había dejado, pero estaba hablando con alguien más. Un hombre, de unos cincuenta y cinco años de edad, de cabello progresivamente cano y que llevaba un uniforme blanco perfectamente reconocible como el uniforme de un almirante.

Y la conversación entre Camille y el almirante Rick Hunter, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, se veía muy animada y entretenida, como si ambos se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Sólo cuando Rick y Camille callaron por un segundo pudo Lisa interrumpir.

– Oh – dijo la Primera Ministra, atrayendo la atención de su esposo y de su "nuera" a ella y a Danny. – Veo que ya se conocieron.

– Así parece – contestó Rick, para después excusarse ante la muchacha súbitamente sonrojada con la que había estado hablando segundos antes. – Si me disculpas...

– Por supuesto, almirante.

– Ya te dije... es "Rick".

Dicho eso, el almirante Hunter fue a saludar a su esposa y a su hijo, pero cuando todo indicaba que iba a ir derecho hacia Lisa, un cambio de curso de último momento lo llevó a abrazar a su hijo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

No hizo falta decir nada. Toda palabra estaba de más en ese saludo. Y nadie, ni siquiera Lisa, se atrevió a interponerse en el reencuentro entre padre e hijo.

Rick eventualmente soltó a Danny y lo dejó respirar e irse con Camille. Por su parte, el almirante tenía una esposa a la cual saludar y besar tras un largo día en el otro lado del mundo.

– Hola, amor – dijo Rick tras besarla con todas sus fuerzas. – ¿Mucho cansancio?

– Ni te imaginas – suspiró la Primera Ministra. – ¿Qué tal la ceremonia?

– Hermosa y formal.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Lisa y se contagió a sus ojos verdes.

– ¿Se durmió alguien en tu discurso?

– Ja-ja – replicó el almirante Hunter. – Nadie... todos se quedaron despiertos.

– Ese es mi almirante – dijo orgullosa la Primera Ministra como si Rick fuera un niñito. – Quisiera haber podido ir...

Rick la besó en la frente y la abrazó comprensivamente.

– Lo sé, pero tenías esos impostergables asuntos oficiales... ¿por cierto, cómo están mis queridos amigos del Senado?

Al instante Lisa se llevó una mano a la frente y gruñó como si estuviera por estallarle la cabeza de dolor.

– Ughhhhh...

Asintiendo al dolor de Lisa, el almirante Hunter miró a su hijo y consultó con él.

– ¿Le dolía la cabeza, Danny?

– Mucho – dijo el muchacho, sin preocuparse por la expresión homicida en el rostro de su madre ya que le interesaba mucho más saber qué había pasado entre Camille y su padre. – ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Camille y Rick se miraron y sonrieron, dándole a Danny la impresión de que se reían de él, pero antes de poder él reaccionar, su novia se encogió de hombros y dio una respuesta elíptica.

– De varias cosas...

– ¿Te conté, papá? – mencionó al pasar Danny. – Camille es reservista.

– Ya me lo contó ella – respondió Rick, poniendo luego su "voz de almirante" al dirigirle la palabra a la muchacha. – ¿No es verdad, teniente Hammond?

– Así es, señor – contestó Camille en un tono y porte marcial que dejó sorprendidos a todos los demás. – Por cierto, el coronel Hammond me pidió que le dijera, si tenía la oportunidad, que enviara tropas regulares un poco mejor preparadas para los ejercicios.

– Esperaba eso de Nitro Hammond – dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Debo suponer también que el mensaje que me acaba de dar es una versión edulcorada porque las palabras del coronel son irreproducibles?

– No puedo confirmar o negar eso, señor.

– Bien, teniente, asumiré entonces según mi criterio – resolvió el almirante, cambiando luego de tono por completo cuando abandonó los temas militares. – ¿Qué tal la universidad?

Camille sonrió y miró a Danny como si entre ambos estuviera siendo dicho un chiste privado del que ni el almirante ni la Primera Ministra podían enterarse.

– Muy interesante... realmente muy interesante – se limitó a contestar la joven. – Estamos aprendiendo mucho.

– Ella sobre ingeniería y yo sobre historia, papá – aclaró Danny, a lo que Camille asintió vivamente.

– Ya lo veo – afirmó Rick. – ¿Y hay ofertas de trabajo?

– Posiblemente consiga un trabajo con una empresa que está en el proyecto de reconstrucción de Nueva Inglaterra – contestó Camille, y Rick arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Lisa. – Necesitan gente con experiencia en ingeniería de puentes.

El almirante Hunter intercambió una sonrisa cómplice con su esposa y luego volvió a hablarle a la novia de su hijo con el tono más inocente que pudo lograr.

– ¿Especialmente sobre cómo volarlos?

La muchacha se detuvo en seco y después miró al almirante con pánico; su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y su boca parecía estar a punto de decir un estentóreo "¡¿QUÉ?!" apenas prevenido por la falta de aliento.

Y mientras Danny miraba extrañado a su padre, y mientras Lisa hacía lo posible para no reírse demasiado, el almirante Hunter palmeaba a Camille en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

– Leí lo que le hicieron a esa columna de Guardias Invid cerca de Nueva Boston, Camille – dijo Rick con verdadero orgullo y admiración hacia la joven. – Muy ingeniosa tu manera de demoler un puente con los explosivos que tenían disponibles.

Al tiempo que la muchacha sobrellevaba la sensación de ser elogiada por un héroe de guerra que había combatido por más tiempo que el que ella llevaba viva y que comandaba todas las fuerzas armadas de la raza humana, la esposa de ese hombre aprovechaba para hacerle un pedido al almirante.

– Tienes que pasarme ese reporte más tarde, Rick.

– Por supuesto, señora – contestó formalmente el almirante Hunter, como si en vez de su hijo y de Camille estuviera la prensa y la totalidad del Senado.

– Bueno... – apenas atinó a decir Camille, que no se esperaba que el almirante Hunter trajera a colación una de sus mayores "hazañas" de sus tiempos en la Resistencia. – Era lo único que podíamos hacer.

Lisa Hayes asintió y después expresó su opinión.

– Y fue mucho más que suficiente.

Los cuatro llegaron al comedor familiar del Palacio de Gobierno, en donde ya los estaban esperando sus lugares y algunas bebidas y comidas livianas para ir pasando el tiempo hasta que llegara el plato principal. Rick y Lisa se sentaron primero y luego lo hicieron Danny y Camille, esta última un tanto sorprendida por el aspecto del comedor.

Ya estando todos sentados, comenzaron a servirse algo para beber y empezaron a comer de lo que había, pero antes de que pudieran retomar la conversación, apareció cerca de la mesa el mayordomo principal del Palacio, quien como era su costumbre se quedó en un conspicuo silencio hasta tanto se le hablara.

– Disculpen – dijo Lisa antes de hablarle al recién llegado. – ¿Sí, Heinz?

Cuadrándose levemente, un gesto que traicionaba su pasado como suboficial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, Heinz Meinhold informó a la Primera Ministra el motivo que lo había llevado al comedor.

– La teniente comandante Hunter acaba de llegar.

– Hazla pasar – pidió Lisa, dándole la noticia al resto de la familia en cuanto Meinhold partió. – Andie llegó.

– Esta es la prueba definitiva – le dijo entonces Danny a su novia en un tono bajo y levemente conspirativo. – Si ves que mi hermana tiene una sonrisa, entonces puedes respirar tranquila.

– ¿Y si no?

Danny Hunter se estremeció teatralmente y puso cara de pánico, como para que Camille pudiera entender lo que quería decir.

– Si no...

– Ouch – dijo la muchacha, quien había entendido a la perfección.

Segundos después hizo su entrada la teniente comandante Andrea Hunter.

La abogada militar caminaba a paso rápido y estaba ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante. No vestía uniforme, pero daba toda la impresión de habérselo quitado hacía menos de una hora. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado y recogido según las regulaciones militares, pero tenía ese aspecto extrañamente desgreñado que solía aparecer luego de una jornada en extremo exigente... y si el cabello era una evidencia sutil, la mirada asesina en sus ojos verdes era algo más claro y contundente.

Era en momentos como ese que tanto Rick como Danny Hunter reparaban en qué tanto se parecía Andrea a su madre, aunque sea en la mirada.

La abogada llegó cerca de la mesa y al instante Camille le susurró algo a su novio.

– ¿Eso es una buena señal?

Danny realmente no sabía qué contestar, y apeló a la honestidad.

– No sé.

– ¿Cómo estás, amor? – preguntó al mismo tiempo Lisa, mientras su hija se agachaba para poder besarla.

– Muerta – gruñó Andrea, y Rick no pudo contenerse de hacer un chiste.

– Pues para estar muerta, te ves muy saludable.

– Papá, no bromees conmigo – gruñó la abogada mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en un perchero cercano. – Aparentemente a todo el mundo se le ocurrió que sus problemas eran urgentes y que todo el Servicio de Justicia Militar tenía que ocuparse de resolverlos cuanto antes... no tienes idea de la locura que tuvimos que atravesar en la oficina y---

Andrea cortó su queja a mitad de la frase y miró con extrema sorpresa al muchacho que estaba sentado a la mesa... definitivamente ella no esperaba ver a su hermano en la mesa familiar, y eso se volvió evidente para cualquiera que pudiera verla.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – apenas atinó a preguntar ella, y su padre contestó.

– Vino de vacaciones.

La teniente comandante Hunter miró extrañada a su padre y a su hermano menor.

– No sabía.

– Sí sabías – insistió el almirante Hunter, a quien ya se le veía una sonrisa pícara naciendo en la comisura de sus labios. – Te lo dije la semana pasada, pero estabas ocupada con tu caso.

Andrea hizo una mueca de fastidio y estuvo a segundos de replicar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, se encogió de hombros en señal de resignación y fue al encuentro de su hermano menor.

– Esa es mi hermana para ti – murmuró Danny al oído de Camille, para después levantarse y saludar a su hermana. – Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, Andie.

– Es cierto... – contestó la comandante Hunter mientras abrazaba a Danny... sólo para reparar luego en la presencia de Camille en la mesa familiar, hecho sobre el que comentó unas palabras. – ¿Y ella? No me digas...

La novia de Danny, que no en vano era buena observadora, se levantó y fue a saludar a la recién llegada.

– Camille Hammond – dijo la muchacha mientras tendía la mano a la teniente comandante Hunter. – Es un placer conocerte.

La hermana mayor de Danny le sonrió y estrechó la mano que Camille le había ofrecido.

– Andrea Hunter... y me alegro que todavía puedas decir eso después de conocer a mi familia.

– Créeme, con tu hermano ya tuve mucha experiencia – rió Camille, despertando las sonrisas no sólo de Andrea, sino de Rick y Lisa.

– Gracias, querida – replicó un enfurruñado Danny Hunter. – ¿No tienes otra cosa para dejarme mal parado?

Camille eligió como primera reacción una cálida sonrisa y una mirada dulce en sus ojos avellana... combinadas con la postura de una cobra a punto de atacar.

– Puedo decirles cómo nos conocimos – sugirió con calma la muchacha, logrando que Danny empalideciera como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

– ¡No te atreverías!

La mirada de Camille se tornó aún más desafiante y su sonrisa realmente comenzó a asustar al hijo menor de Rick y Lisa.

– ¿Crees que no?

Mientras Rick y Lisa se miraban divertidos y comentaban cosas en ese lenguaje silencioso e inescrutable que sólo ellos conocían, Andrea se relamía y contemplaba el sufrimiento de su hermano con ese sadismo amoroso que sólo puede sentir un hermano.

– Ya me despertaste el interés – dijo la abogada militar como si nada, mirando después a su madre. – ¿Qué hay para cenar?

– Un "especial de papá".

Andrea hizo una mueca de horror ante la respuesta de su madre, siendo esta vez el almirante Hunter el que reaccionó con cara de ofendido.

– ¿Alguien quiere antiácido? – dijo la hija mayor de Rick y Lisa, ocupándose luego de su potencial "cuñada" y de la historia que le había prometido. – Entonces, Camille... ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

La muchacha se reclinó en su silla y sonrió con nostalgia, mientras a su lado Danny sufría como un condenado a minutos de la ejecución. El contraste entre ambos despertó risas y sonrisas entre los dueños de casa y la hermana mayor del muchacho, lo que sólo hizo que Danny se sintiera peor y apelara al patético recurso de tratar de conmover a su novia y a sus parientes con una cara de desamparo... obteniendo fracasos épicos en su afán.

– Fue hace ocho meses... – comenzó a contar Camille ante la audiencia improvisada. – Me habían invitado a la fiesta que daban los estudiantes de Derecho...

De pronto, Danny salió de su mutismo y la interrumpió sin delicadeza.

– Eran los de Economía.

– Eran los de Derecho, Danny – replicó ella.

– No, eran los de Economía – insistió el joven con argumentos para respaldar su afirmación. – La fiesta de Derecho fue cuando Mike Snowden cayó a la piscina desde la ventana... y eso había sido dos semanas antes.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Por primera vez en un buen rato, el rostro de Danny Hunter salió de su enfurruñamiento y se derritió en una sonrisa nostálgica y cargada de cariño.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Por un rato, el mundo de los dos muchachos se redujo a la mirada del otro y a todos esos recuerdos que se despertaban... pero bien pronto salieron de ese trance, conscientes de que tenían entre su audiencia a dos personas que eran a la vez padres, suegros y las dos figuras más poderosas del planeta.

Y además estaba la hermana de Danny, a quien el muchacho tenía un temor reverencial.

– En fin, estábamos en la fiesta de Economía... – retomó Camille su narración. – Yo estaba con unos amigos y no sé por qué razón empezamos a intentar hacer imitaciones y---

De pronto, la muchacha abrió enormes los ojos como si un fantasma se hubiera aparecido ante ella. La boca de Camille se movió sin que salieran sonidos de ella, y al unísono Rick, Lisa y Andrea se levantaron para ayudarla si hacía falta.

– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado el almirante, pero fue su hijo el que le contestó.

– Pasó lo que imaginé que pasaría, papá – dijo con extraña soltura y algo de alegría el hijo menor de Rick y Lisa, para después susurrarle algo al oído de su aún aterrada novia. – Te dije que no te atreverías.

Salida finalmente de su espanto, Camille clavó unos ojos furiosos en los de Danny y le devolvió el guante con impecable precisión y simpleza.

– Entonces tú síguela.

– Con gusto – respondió el muchacho con exagerada elegancia, y después le habló a sus interesados familiares. – Yo estaba llegando con unos amigos y mientras ellos iban a buscar algo para beber, escucho una voz de mujer que dice...

Danny se detuvo; no fue temor en su caso sino deseos de darle más dramatismo a la escena... sin embargo, esta vez Camille lo azuzó sin la menor paciencia.

– Hazlo.

Y Danny Hunter aceptó el desafío... y cuando volvió a hablar, tanto su expresión como el timbre de su voz se parecían demasiado al de cierta oficial militar que se había convertido en Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida.

– "¡Senador, si usted anda tan ansioso por encontrar idiotez en el Gobierno, debería haberse mirado en el espejo!"

Danny Hunter calló y esperó la reacción de su familia... y esperó... y esperó.

El ambiente del comedor se congeló.

De parte del resto de la familia Hunter sólo hubo un atónito silencio... y dos de sus miembros, sin salir de ese mismo silencio, empezaron a mirar con nervios a la madre de la familia, que alternaba una cara de rotunda sorpresa con una mirada indescifrable que iba de su hijo a la novia de éste. La joven en cuestión, en tanto, estaba aterrada hasta lo indecible... tanto que parecía que con un simple toque, la pobre Camille colapsaría en infinitas piezas.

En medio de ese tétrico silencio, lo único que la estupefacta Lisa Hayes fue capaz de decir fue un ahogado:

– Dios mío...

La agónica voz de Lisa, como por arte de magia, rompió el silencio como lo hubiera hecho una bomba atómica, y mientras Rick abrazaba a su esposa y la besaba, conteniendo las risas que todo el episodio le provocaba, la Primera Ministra meneaba la cabeza y comenzaba a sonreir... al tiempo que Andrea Hunter le daba una palmada en el hombro a Camille.

– ¡Bien hecho, niña! – exclamó la abogada militar, y Camille se relajó como si le hubieran perdonado una casi segura sentencia de muerte.

Mientras su novia respiraba aliviada, Danny aprovechaba para retomar el relato del episodio, esta vez con la atención completa de sus entretenidos padres y hermana.

– Y me doy vuelta, muerto de pánico de pensar que mamá estaba por ahí, pero no... estaba esta señorita rodeada de otras damas, haciendo una hermosa imitación de mamá en medio de aquel debate con Windbourne...

Danny miró a Camille y le sonrió; debajo de la mesa, lejos de la vista de los demás, el joven tomó la mano de su novia.

– Y era una magnífica imitación – concluyó el hijo menor de Rick y Lisa, pero su novia protestó.

– No fue eso lo que dijiste---

En aquel preciso momento volvió a aparecer el mayordomo, haciéndose notar con un carraspeo casi inaudible que sin embargo atrajo la atención de todos hacia su figura alta, delgada e impecable. A pesar de que todos lo estaban mirando, el mayordomo siguió hablando como si Lisa fuera la única persona presente, tal como se lo exigía el protocolo oficial.

– Disculpen, pero acaba de llegar el teniente Hunter, Primera Ministra.

Lisa asintió y le agradeció al mayordomo, pero su agradecimiento quedó oculto por la explosiva voz de Andrea Hunter, que no tuvo mejor idea que lanzar una queja estentórea frente a sus padres acerca de su hermano.

– ¡Tarde como siempre!

Mientras Lisa le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a la comandante Hunter, Danny intuyó la posible naturaleza del problema y quiso que su padre le confirmara o refutara sus sospechas.

– ¿Papá, pasó algo entre Andie y Mitch?

– Lo de siempre – contestó el almirante Hunter, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un sorbo de agua como si nada tuviera que preocuparlo.

Danny miró el rostro de su hermana, que para esas alturas ya era una máscara de furia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo de sanción? – inquirió el muchacho.

El almirante respiró y meneó la cabeza, luego miró a Andrea y finalmente le contestó a su hijo.

– Un mes.

– Ouch – se sacudió Danny por el shock, y Camille se preocupó tanto que fue directamente a interiorizarse.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Danny le sonrió a su padre y luego se dirigió a su novia con un aire conspirativo en el rostro, cuidando que su madre no estuviera escuchando lo que entre ambos se decía.

– Digamos que mi hermano no entiende que la disciplina militar no es una sugerencia sino un deber... y los superiores de mi hermana en el Servicio de Justicia Militar creen que los problemas de Mitch deben ser mejor resueltos en familia.

Camille asintió; la naturaleza del problema empezaba a serle clara.

– O sea que cada vez que tu hermano hace algo...

– Que es demasiado seguido... – acotó Danny en un tono mucho más bajo; su padre podía estar escuchándolos.

– Tu hermana tiene que ir atrás...

– Bingo.

Antes de que Camille pudiera decir algo más, hizo su entrada en el comedor el primer teniente Mitchell Hunter. El joven oficial militar vestía unos jeans y una camisa en lugar de su uniforme militar, y por su aspecto parecía que no hacía mucho que había salido de la ducha. Por lo demás, lo único que resultaba curioso del aspecto del segundo hijo de Rick y Lisa era la cara de extremo cansancio que tenía... como si hubiera pasado el día entero en cosas demasiado agotadoras para un piloto de combate.

Mitchell vio a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a la otra invitada, y viendo que le tomaría demasiado tiempo saludar, decidió resumir lo más posible.

– ¡Buenas noches a todos! – dijo el recién llegado, a lo que los otros le contestaron de manera amable... a excepción de la teniente comandante Hunter.

– Llega tarde, teniente.

– No tengo que reportarme contigo, teniente comandante – le contestó Mitchell a Andrea en un tono igual de agrio.

Si bien Andrea no dijo nada, eso no significó que Mitchell estuviera fuera de peligro... ya que otra mujer de ojos tan verdes y lacerantes como los de Andrea se hizo cargo de contestar ese desafío.

– Pero sí conmigo, teniente Hunter.

– Y conmigo también – agregó el almirante Hunter, asintiendo a la par de su esposa y comandante en jefe.

Dado que los únicos que todavía no lo habían atacado eran su hermano menor y la invitada de éste, Mitchell supo inmediatamente que su posición era en extremo desfavorable y suspiró resignado.

– Diablos – murmuró el teniente Hunter en señal de rendición. – ¿Me voy a perder la cena?

– Todavía no, Mitch – le contestó su padre, con una media sonrisa en los labios que bajó la tensión. – Siéntate.

Mitchell hizo lo que se le pedía, pero antes de tomar asiento fue a saludar a su hermano, a quien abrazó con la fuerza de una pitón en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

– ¡Hey, chico, qué sorpresa! – exclamó Mitchell, reparando después en la muchacha que acompañaba a Danny y haciendo dos más dos en su cabeza. – ¿No me digas que---?

– ¿Cómo estás, Mitch? – alcanzó a decir Danny, pero a su hermano ya no le importaba la bienvenida sino el muy fraternal orgullo que sentía.

– ¡Bien hecho! – lo felicitó Mitch en voz baja, para después preguntarse en voz mucho más notoria. – ¿Cómo fue que---?

– Justamente estaba contándonos cómo cuando tú llegaste tarde, Mitch – acotó Andrea desde su silla, y Mitch sólo le respondió con una mirada indignada antes de ignorarla por completo y concentrarse en la novia de su hermano.

– Primer teniente Mitchell Hunter, señorita – se presentó con exagerado formalismo y cortesía el hermano de Danny, tomando la mano de la muchacha con delicadeza. – Encantado de conocerla.

Camille le sonrió y aceptó el gesto galante al tiempo que respondía a la presentación.

– Camille Hammond...

– Ya está aprendiendo – acotó Andrea para clavarle un puñal en la espalda a Mitchell. – ¿Ves que nadie está encantado de conocerte, tonto?

– Andie, deja en paz a tu hermano.

La orden de Lisa, dicha en ese tono tan típico de ella, obró en la teniente comandante Andrea Hunter de la misma manera que lo hizo en generaciones de militares durante casi cuatro décadas: la calló por completo y no le dio pie a seguir insistiendo, so pena de castigos tan vagos como seguramente crueles.

Pero no fue Andrea la única víctima del don de mando de su madre, sino que le tocó en suerte al propio Mitchell segundos después, justo cuando éste último ya se sentía vencedor del combate y estaba por dedicarle a su hermana la sonrisa más triunfal del universo conocido.

– Y en cuanto a ti, Mitch... – dijo la Primera Ministra. – Me pierdo la historia.

– Está bien, está bien, ya me siento... – se apuró a decir Mitchell, haciéndole luego gestos a su hermano para que retomara la historia. – Por favor, sigan...

– Para que te pongas al día, Mitch: les estábamos contando cómo nos conocimos.

– Wow, esto es interesante – exclamó el teniente Hunter. – ¿Me pasas las papas fritas?

Danny hizo lo que Mitchell le había pedido, y mientras su hermano se llenaba la boca con algunas papas fritas, él se acomodó en su silla y le hizo un escueto resumen de lo que habían estado contando hasta el momento de su llegada.

– Fue en una fiesta, llego yo y la encuentro a ella haciendo una imitación de mamá...

El primer teniente Hunter se estremeció como si algo hubiera explotado a centímetros de él.

– Ouch.

– Exactamente lo que pensé – agregó Andrea, arrancándole a Mitchell una sonrisa por la inesperada coincidencia mientras Danny proseguía con el relato.

– En fin, la escucho terminar su imitación...

– Y entonces viene con cara de buscar pelea conmigo – acotó Camille, imitando la cara que Danny Hunter habría puesto en aquel momento.

– Para qué lo hice – murmuró el hijo menor de Rick y Lisa. – No sé cómo no llegamos a los golpes en ese momento.

Camille entró a reír.

– Porque Eddie Rocha te sujetó.

– Y Cynthia Landry y Ekaterina Korsakova te tomaron de cada brazo para que no me golpearas.

Después de imaginarse vívidamente la escena, Mitchell lanzó una sonora carcajada seguida por un reproche hacia su hermana mayor y cancerbero personal.

– ¿Podrías ocuparte de estas cosas, Andie?

– No están dentro de las Fuerzas, tonto – replicó cortante la abogada militar, quien luego habló a su hermano menor con amabilidad e interés. – Sigan, por favor...

– ¿Cuánto estuvimos discutiendo esa noche? – le preguntó Danny a Camille tras el "permiso" de su hermana. – ¿Una hora?

– Más bien dos... – repuso ella. – ¿O fueron tres?

El hijo más joven de Rick y Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordar.

– De la fiesta tuvieron que sacarnos a la fuerza, porque si no, seguíamos discutiendo.

– Pero no pudieron sacarnos antes de que acordáramos seguir la discusión en otro momento – mencionó al paso Camille... y nada podía disimular las emociones que todavía despertaban en ella el recuerdo de aquel momento tan especial.

Y tampoco Danny tenía interés en disimular esas emociones, que eran más que evidentes para quien pudiera descifrar la mirada en sus ojos azules.

Y en medio de esa ternura que los dos muchachos se profesaban silenciosamente, también Rick y Lisa se miraban y se decían cosas con la mirada que sus hijos no podían siquiera imaginar, y mientras Andrea le sonreía a su "cuñada" como haciéndose eco de sus emociones, Mitchell miraba a Danny con curiosidad e inquietud, e inmediatamente le salió con una pregunta que de seguro nadie más hubiera podido entender.

– ¿Comida italiana? – preguntó el piloto de combate.

– Restaurant al paso – contestó el estudiante de Historia, haciendo que su hermano estallara de indignación.

– ¡¿Es que no te enseñé nada?!

Las risas de toda una familia coronaron el estallido de Mitchell Hunter, segundos antes de que el mayordomo se apareciera para anunciarles que la cena ya estaba por ser servida.

*************************************************

– Muy bien, espero que la pasen todos bien... no se desvelen – dijo Lisa por el auricular del teléfono, y al instante asomó una sonrisa en sus labios. – Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé... déjame jugar a que soy todavía una madre, ¿quieres?

Desde la cama matrimonial en donde estaba acostado y leyendo, lo que era una rutina suya en las últimas horas del día, el almirante Rick Hunter arqueó una ceja y miró divertida a su esposa mientras ella continuaba riéndose en el teléfono.

– Yo también te quiero mucho, Andie – se despidió entonces de su hija mayor la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida. – Diviértanse.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y volvió a meterse en la cama, donde Rick la esperaba para besarla y para pasarle un brazo por detrás de la espalda, de modo de poder acercarla a él y tenerla bien al alcance suyo. Ella recompensó su bienvenida con una deslumbrante sonrisa y un rápido beso en los labios, para luego acomodarse y acurrucarse junto a su esposo.

– ¿Qué harán al final? – quiso saber el almirante.

– Se fueron a tomar algo al bar...

Rick Hunter se acomodó los anteojos y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Luego, dejando el libro sobre su pecho, el almirante meneó la cabeza y suspiró con resignación:

– Esa es la juventud de nuestros días, Lisa...

Su esposa lo miró con incredulidad, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa se podía ver en sus ojos verdes.

– ¿No me digas que ya te sientes viejo, Hunter? – lo desafió ella y Rick reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

– ¿Viejo? ¡Jamás! – proclamó el almirante Hunter muy ufano. – Soy un clásico, Hayes... más envejezco, mejor estoy.

Lisa siguió mirando a Rick... pero esta vez había hambre en sus ojos, había urgencia en su respiración y había por sobre todas las cosas una pasión que ella exudaba en todo su ser... una pasión que no había mermado en casi cuarenta años de vida en común.

Una pasión que, si Rick Hunter podía leer bien los signos que la precedían, iba a consumirlos a ambos una vez más...

Sólo unas pocas palabras escaparon de labios de Lisa antes de que lo inevitable llegara.

– Eso, almirante, es muy cierto...

Rick Hunter cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo a las atenciones de su esposa, esperando con aliento entrecortado y un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo a que Lisa lo besara... y los segundos que pasaron hasta que sintió el contacto de los suaves labios de su mujer se le hicieron tan eternos como insoportables al viejo guerrero.

Sabían exactamente como aquella primera vez... la verdadera primera vez de ambos, en medio de esa Tierra desolada que les hizo temer ser los últimos seres humanos vivos... aún a décadas de aquel momento, de todo lo que les había pasado, de lo mucho que ellos habían cambiado en lo físico y en lo personal, ese beso era el recordatorio de que había cosas en su universo personal que nunca iban a cambiar.

Como el amor. Y el deseo.

Y cuando Lisa dejó de infligirle su dulce tortura a los labios de Rick, tras casi un minuto de locura y amor, lo que vio el almirante Hunter al abrir sus ojos fue la mirada amorosa de su esposa... la misma que lo venía enloqueciendo desde hacía casi cuatro décadas.

Y el temblor de su cuerpo era el mismo que ella siempre le dejaba... y por el esfuerzo que le había puesto Lisa al beso, Rick juzgaba que el temblor tardaría un buen rato en irse de allí.

– Wow... – suspiró Rick en cuanto pudo juntar suficiente aire para hacerlo, y Lisa se rió.

– Tenía que esperar a que los niños no estuvieran cerca...

– Sabia decisión – coincidió Rick.

Lisa exageró una pose oficial y le habló a Rick como si fuera un díscolo senador.

– Por algo soy la Primera Ministra, ¿no es cierto?

– Deja de imponerme el cargo – reclamó el Supremo Comandante y al instante recibió un cariñoso codazo en el hombro.

Rick Hunter miró a su esposa, a su compañera de lucha, a su camarada inseparable de casi cuatro décadas... a la mujer que a fuerza de tenacidad, terquedad, entrega constante y valentía había conquistado su corazón. Casi cuarenta años habían pasado desde que la conoció... y aún después de todo ese tiempo, ella seguía siendo para él la mujer más hermosa de todo el Universo.

Casi cuarenta años... en esos cuarenta años él había pasado de ser un piloto civil a ser un piloto de combate, un oficial militar, un almirante y ahora era el máximo comandante militar de la raza humana. Y ella... ella siempre lo había estado guiando, siempre lo había estado conduciendo, primero desde una consola, luego desde un centro de mando, desde el puente de mando de su nave insignia y finalmente desde la oficina más importante de toda la Humanidad.

Y en cada momento él pudo contar con ella... y sentir que además ella lo amaba.

No... _saber_ que ella lo amaba.

Eso valía más para él que cualquier cosa en el universo... quizás con la excepción de sus hijos.

De pronto, Rick comprobó que se había quedado absorto por un buen rato mirando a su esposa a los ojos, y en ese mismo instante de conciencia notó la adorable y nostálgica sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Lisa Hayes.

– ¿Por qué la sonrisa, amor? – quiso saber Rick, sólo entonces notando que ella también se había quedado congelada, pero en sus propios recuerdos...

Después de volver por completo a la realidad, Lisa volvió a acostarse y a apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, y trató de poner sus pensamientos en claro para explicarle a Rick lo que le pasaba.

– Estaba pensando que cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos a toda la familia junta...

– ¿Navidad? – aventuró el almirante, y la Primera Ministra se encogió de hombros.

– Puede ser...

– No fue hace mucho, Lisa.

– Pero se siente como si fuera una eternidad... ya casi ni los reconozco – suspiró con nostalgia Lisa, y su mirada verde se perdió en el techo como si pudiera atravesarlo hacia el espacio.

Rick reconoció exactamente lo que le pasaba a su esposa... lo sabía casi más que lo que sabía él sobre sí mismo, y al instante lo puso en claro para que Lisa dejara de ignorarlo.

– En especial a Danny, ¿no? – dijo con absoluta normalidad el almirante, y ante la sorpresiva reacción de su esposa, Rick rió y volvió a hablar como si hubiera sabido con precisión lo que Lisa estaba por decirle. – Camille no es una mala chica, Lisa.

– Lo sé, claro que no lo es... – se apresuró a aclarar la Primera Ministra, sin escatimar en vehemencia. – Es sólo que...

– Que Danny siempre fue y será tu bebé, ¿no es verdad?

Lisa ya había abierto la boca para contestar pero de pronto decidió que no valía la pena, por lo que se limitó a asentir y a sonreír antes de explicarle a su esposo un detalle que, si él lo hubiera adivinado, le habría valido la calificación de psíquico o lector de mentes.

– Hoy me preguntó si podían compartir dormitorio...

Pero a juzgar por la cara de total sorpresa de Rick, ese era un detalle que el Supremo Comandante no conocía sino hasta ese preciso momento... y Lisa lo disfrutó con esa constante sensación de estar ganando la partida que le daba ese sabor especial a la relación entre ambos.

– Wow – exclamó atónito el almirante y Lisa arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Esa es la única respuesta que se te ocurre, Hunter?

– ¿Necesitabas algo más detallado? – replicó Rick, puesto a la defensiva. – "Wow" lo cubre bastante bien, Lisa...

– Supongo que sí... – coincidió la Primera Ministra. – Es que no me imaginé que algún día iba a ver a Danny con una...

El silencio fue tan intolerable que tuvo que ocuparse Rick de terminar la frase.

– ¿Una mujer?

– Exactamente – reconoció Lisa Hayes, y otra vez cayó el dormitorio en el silencio absoluto.

Otra vez tuvo que intervenir Rick para hacer que su esposa dijera lo que ella misma no estaba dispuesta a decir.

– Dilo, Hayes.

– Es muy joven – dijo entonces Lisa, y de inmediato miró a Rick como si lo que acababa de decir hubiera sido algo horrible.

El alivio que Lisa sintió de ver que Rick sólo sonreía fue inconmensurable.

– No es mucho más joven que lo que era yo, Lisa... – razonó el almirante con exquisita calma. – De hecho y si no me equivoco, yo apenas tenía un año más que él cuando me gané a cierta vieja comadreja parlanchina que no hacía más que molestarme día y noche...

Cuarenta años de conocer a ese hombre habían hecho que Lisa se ablandara un poco en lo que hacía a ciertos temas... pero no demasiado.

El puño de la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida se colocó a centímetros de la nariz de su máximo comandante militar.

– Hunter, no busques morir...

– Sabes que no – le aseguró él, poniéndole luego fin a la distracción para que Lisa no se fuera por la tangente. – Ahora, Lisa, dame tu opinión... ¿es Camille una buena chica para Danny?

Con reticencia tal vez exagerada, Lisa se tomó su tiempo y puso a Rick bajo un sufrimiento considerable antes de decir la palabra que el almirante esperaba oír... porque la sabía verdadera.

– Sí – reconoció Lisa, y Rick la besó en la frente primero y en los labios después... aunque la Primera Ministra no permitió que ese placer terrenal durara demasiado. – De todos modos, mañana tendré que tener mi charla "de suegra a nuera" con ella... necesito medirla en persona y sin Danny cerca.

– Pobre niña – se lamentó Rick. – Tenle misericordia.

Lisa sonrió de manera inocente y traviesa a la vez.

– Oh, creo que va a salir muy bien parada de todo esto, Rick... unas palabritas después del desayuno, no más de media hora y después ella podrá seguir tranquila mientras yo me subo al avión.

– ¿Al avión? – preguntó preocupado su esposo. – ¿Tienes viaje?

La Primera Ministra suspiró con resignación: discutir sus deberes con Rick cuando los dos debían estar ocupándose de cosas más agradables era algo que aún después de cuarenta años le costaba superar.

– Inauguran el nuevo puerto espacial de Durban... calculo que estaré volviendo a Ginebra alrededor de la medianoche.

– Aquí me tendrás... – le aseguró el almirante con una mirada y sonrisa lascivas. – Esperándote siempre y manteniendo la cama calentita y lista.

– Rick, eres un pervertido.

– Casi cuarenta años y nunca te has quejado de eso.

Los dos entraron a reírse con ganas y después, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... que lo era para ellos... aprovecharon el momento para besarse y despertarse así aquellas ganas que ambos sabían que más tarde los haría tocar el paraíso con las manos.

Fue breve, pero fascinante para Rick y Lisa... y tal como ambos lo deseaban, los dejó con hambre de más, la cual tratarían de saciar más adelante.

Pero antes, un pensamiento repentino y fulminante sacudió al almirante Hunter y lo hizo perderse en melancólicas reflexiones.

– Eso es cierto... – admitió entonces Lisa, y para su sorpresa notó que su esposo no sólo no reaccionaba sino que estaba con la mirada perdida en el infinito. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Rick tardó en reaccionar, y Lisa debió sacudirlo para que le prestara algo de atención.

– ¿Eh?

– Estás preocupado – observó ella.

– No, no estoy preocupado... – respondió Rick mientras intentaba ponerse en orden. – Sólo estaba pensando.

– ¿En qué?

El almirante Hunter finalmente se deshizo del libro que de cualquier forma ya no estaba leyendo, y tras dejarlo en el suelo, se enfrentó a su esposa... y ella pudo ver en sus ojos azules el principio de una confesión dolorosa y difícil.

Lisa se fortificó en espera de lo que vendría, y con un simple asentimiento le indicó a Rick que podía decir lo que tenía para decir, pues ella ya estaba lista para escucharlo.

– No sé si sabías de esto, pero... bueno, Max va a pasar a retiro – reveló Rick, y la sorpresa de Lisa ante tamaña noticia fue grande.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oiste, Lisa – confirmó con voz extrañamente neutra el almirante Hunter. – Será efectivo a partir de Año Nuevo.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Lisa Hayes, mil dudas e inquietudes acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo al piloto más condecorado en la historia mundial como para que pensara en el retiro? ¿Había algún problema del que ella debía enterarse? ¿Qué razones impulsaban esa decisión? ¿Qué tan firme era la decisión de retirarse de las Fuerzas?

Y por sobre todo: ¿cómo estaba tomando Rick la noticia del retiro de su mejor amigo?

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto? – inquirió Lisa.

– Hoy en la Academia... nos lo dijo a Kelly y a mí durante el almuerzo.

– Wow... – fue lo único que Lisa pudo decir luego de concebir en su mente la situación que Rick le estaba mencionando – Qué momento histórico.

Una carcajada triste escapó de boca del almirante Hunter.

– Eso fue exactamente lo que le dijimos.

Lisa se rió con Rick por unos instantes y después, casi por impulso del lado racional de su ser, abordó una cuestión técnica que no podía hacer a un lado ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

– ¿Y a quién piensas poner en su lugar?

Rick no respondió de inmediato; la pregunta de Lisa, como tantas otras cosas de aquella noche y de aquel día, lo había tomado por sorpresa, y fue sólo al cabo de un rápido repaso mental que pudo darle la información que la Primera Ministra necesitaba.

– Reshetnikov es el primer nombre que me viene a la cabeza...

– Pensé que pondrías a Onishi – comentó Lisa y Rick sonrió; era bueno para él que su liderazgo político estuviera al tanto de sus asuntos.

– Onishi es un piloto de combate como Max... y por más que yo lo sea, no puedo dejar que la Jefatura de Operaciones Espaciales sea un feudo de los pilotos de combate – explicó el Supremo Comandante. – Tiene que haber balance, Lisa. Es hora de darle ese puesto a alguien de la flota, y ese alguien es Reshetnikov.

Lisa se limitó a asentir levemente y a mirar a su esposo con orgullo y admiración... aunque todo lo que su esposo notó, tal vez por obra del cansancio, fue el silencio completo que recibió de parte de ella.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó exasperado Rick en cuanto el silencio se le hizo del todo insoportable... y para su sorpresa, Lisa sólo se encogió de hombros como si nada estuviera pasando allí.

– Confío plenamente en el juicio del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas.

El almirante Hunter meneó la cabeza y aprovechó para besar una vez más a su esposa, retirando sus labios justo cuando parecía que Lisa estaba disfrutando más y más... dejando a Lisa con un tremendo disgusto al ser interrumpida, disgusto que dejó traslucir en el ceño fruncido y en la mirada fiera que le lanzó a él.

Pero hubo algo más en esa mirada... algo que Rick sólo pudo notar cuando ya era demasiado tarde para él, pues reconoció esa mirada como la que Lisa tenía cuando estaba analizando algo de él que pensaba poner en la mesa de discusión.

En el momento en que la Primera Ministra se acomodó el cabello y le habló, Rick maldijo el ser un libro completamente abierto para ella.

– Rick, hay algo más que tienes que decirme.

– ¿Eh? – trató de evadirla Rick aún cuando sabía que no iba a servirle de nada.

– No te hagas el tonto – lo presionó ella, llegando al punto de acorralarlo cuando él parecía estar retrocediendo. – ¿Qué te estás guardando?

Rick se rindió a lo inevitable y reconoció ante su esposa algo que estaba guardando en su interior... algo que lo carcomía y que lo tenía sufriendo en silencio desde hacía un buen tiempo... desde que supo sin lugar a dudas que su tarea ya estaba completa.

El almirante miró a su esposa, a la compañera de toda su vida, y encontró fuerza en los ojos verdes de Lisa para seguir adelante. Si no podía confiar en su esposa, ¿en quién más podía encontrar el consejo y el respaldo que tanto necesitaba?

Finalmente, Rick Hunter suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

– Algo que no le dije a Max en ese momento...

– ¿Piensas retirarte tú también? – preguntó Lisa antes de que Rick pudiera siquiera terminar la idea, y tras dejar que su esposo colapsara momentáneamente ante la sorpresa, ella lo invitó a proseguir. – ¿Por qué?

– Hoy estuve frente a cientos de cadetes para despedirlos en su viaje de instrucción, Lisa... toda una nueva generación – reconoció Rick, mientras todas las emociones sentidas al ver a aquellos cadetes lo volvieron a abrumar como si los tuviera frente a él una vez más, y la idea asomó en su mente con absoluta claridad. – Llegó el momento de que gente como yo nos hagamos a un lado y les dejemos el camino libre a personas más jóvenes y a nuevas ideas.

En silencio, la Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida asintió y dejó que su esposo siguiera desahogándose... todo lo que ella tenía para decir ya lo decía con su mirada y con la manera en que lo estaba tomando de la mano.

– Lo último que necesito es empezar a creer que soy indispensable, amor. No soy indispensable – sintetizó Rick, y la voz se le quebró por un instante cruel. – Y le haría un daño demasiado grande al servicio si quiero aferrarme al puesto.

Mientras su esposa seguía alentándolo en silencio y demostrándole su cariño y su apoyo con gestos tan pequeños como milagrosos, Rick trataba de parecer normal y relajado, aún después de algo tan íntimo y trascendental para él como admitir que ya había pasado su momento en la historia.

– Además ya estoy viejo y demasiado cansado... – gruñó Rick mientras se acostaba nuevamente y se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

– No estás viejo, Rick – lo molestó Lisa. – Un poquitín arrugado, tal vez... pero eres un clásico.

– Oh, qué generosa es usted, Primera Ministra...

– Gracias – replicó ella. – ¿Cuándo vas a pedir el retiro?

– Todavía no lo sé... pero ahora que sé que Max también se retira, me parece que aguardaré unos meses más para que no sea un cimbronazo demasiado fuerte – consideró el almirante Hunter. – Sería un golpe demasiado grande tener que poner a un nuevo Supremo Comandante y a un nuevo Jefe de Operaciones Espaciales al mismo tiempo.

– Coincido – le dijo su esposa. – Y dado que tendré que tomarme el trabajo de encontrarte un reemplazante, ¿quién piensas que puede hacerse cargo?

Rick lo pensó muy bien antes de contestar... después de todo, estaba acostado con la persona que tenía el poder para convertir sus propuestas en realidad.

– En honor al balance que mencioné antes, yo nombraría a Reinhardt...

Al escuchar ese nombre, Lisa no pudo evitar carraspear e intervenir a como diera lugar.

– Reinhardt es---

– Lo sé, Lisa, lo sé y pienso como tú... – se apresuró Rick. – Reinhardt es un tipo muy capaz y sabe lo duro que es el cargo... pero nadie podrá aceptar a un general que ordenó el bombardeo nuclear de la Tierra, aún en las circunstancias en que lo hizo.

El almirante sacudió la cabeza. Su posición sobre las acciones que el general Gunther Reinhardt había tomado durante la Batalla del Punto Reflex era la misma que había tenido durante toda su carrera militar: nunca jamás iba a criticar las decisiones que un camarada oficial tomaba en medio de la batalla. Sin embargo, el caso de Reinhardt era uno muy urticante que de vez en cuando azotaba al GTU; nadie le perdonaba al que fuera comandante accidental de la Fuerza Expedicionaria su decisión de bombardear la Tierra con misiles Neutron-S cuando parecía que los Invid no podrían ser expulsados del planeta.

Ya era difícil de tragar para muchos la permanencia de Reinhardt en el servicio activo como Jefe del Ejército de la Tierra Unida... el vendaval político y mediático que podía surgir de nombrarlo como Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida iba a ser increíble.

Y era por eso que la idea no podría pasar nunca de aquella etapa. Reinhardt lo sabía tanto como el propio Rick... y sólo entonces recapacitó Rick en que aún si llegaba a avanzar con la idea, el propio general Reinhardt se ocuparía de torpedearla con los mismos argumentos que él tenía, y que irónicamente proclamaban quienes no toleraban la presencia de Reinhardt.

– No... – siguió diciendo Rick. – No se lo perdonarán jamás.

– ¿Y entonces? – insistió Lisa tras revisar en su mente su propia lista de generales. – No hay ningún otro general en el Ejército o en los Marines que esté en condiciones.

– Lamentablemente eso es cierto... de modo que tendré que poner a otra persona.

Ante el silencio súbito de Rick, silencio que vino con la cara traviesa que solía anteceder a una sorpresa de parte de su esposo, Lisa Hayes insistió y fue directamente al grano.

– Nómbrala.

– Kelly Hickson – fue todo lo que Rick dijo, mientras su rostro se deshacía en una sonrisa increíble.

La boca de Lisa se abrió tanto como sus ojos... pero ni siquiera así podía ella expresar la rotunda y completa sorpresa que sentía.

– ¿En serio?

– Tan serio como la muerte, amor – dijo el almirante Hunter con un tono adecuado. – Kelly me reemplazará como Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... o debería decir "Suprema Comandante".

Lisa Hayes sonrió; en su mente todavía estaba vívido el recuerdo de aquella joven teniente que se había presentado en el departamento provisorio que Rick y ella ocupaban en Monumento, informándoles a ambos que la habían asignado al staff personal de una almirante que todavía no sabía que lo era...

Y esa joven se había convertido en la mano derecha de Lisa por varios años, antes de continuar una carrera que la llevó a comandar naves cada vez más importantes, luego grupos de batalla y finalmente flotas enteras, llevándola hasta la mismísima Jefatura del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y de allí, si todo seguía como lo planeaban, seguiría hasta convertirse en Suprema Comandante.

Y así como Kelly, las vidas de Rick y Lisa estaban llenas de personas que habían crecido junto con ellos en esas décadas... Max Sterling, que de cabo bisoño pasó a ser héroe y leyenda en vida, Miriya Sterling, que de ser piloto enemigo se convirtió en otra heroína de la Tierra y en una de las confidentes más importantes de Lisa...

O Karin Birkeland, que había comenzado siendo la mascota de un escuadrón y luego llegó a comandar una flota entera... o Dan Shelby, que se elevó de las brutales filas de la Infantería hasta recibir el generalato y la confianza de un planeta entero para que sirviera como su gobernador.

Tantos rostros... tantos momentos... tantos años...

– Dios mío, qué lejos ha llegado esa chiquilla – suspiró con nostalgia Lisa. – ¿Se lo dijiste?

– No todavía.

La Primera Ministra se estremeció.

– Pobrecita, no quiero imaginarme lo que sentirá cuando se entere.

– Tendré a un equipo médico a la espera... – le aseguró risueño el almirante Hunter. – De todas maneras, falta mucho hasta que haga todos los trámites.

Ella agradeció con un gesto y luego se vio acosada por otra duda que deseó calmar con urgencia.

– ¿Pero ya sabes cuándo piensas hacerlo? – quiso saber Lisa, y Rick no tuvo otra respuesta salvo su propia incertidumbre.

– Nunca antes de Año Nuevo... quiero dejar que todo lo de Max se solucione.

Lisa pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar, y ese silencio le indicó a Rick que quizás había algunas complicaciones a tener en cuenta.

– ¿Podría pedirte que lo hagas unos meses antes de septiembre del año próximo? – solicitó de pronto la Primera Ministra, pero Rick le contestó con otra pregunta.

– ¿Por qué?

Lisa esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa... el tema que quería tratar era muy serio y trascendental, pero la sola idea de volver a sorprender a Rick –esta vez con el equivalente de una bomba atómica en términos de sorpresa– fue demasiado para ese rincón de su alma que se mantenía siempre jovial y juguetón a pesar de todo.

Mientras tanto, él seguía mirándola, con inocencia y perplejidad en esos ojos azules a los que cuatro décadas de esfuerzo y sacrificio no le habían quitado ni brillo ni encanto... y Lisa debió morderse los labios para no besarlo allí mismo y dejar el tema colgando en el aire.

Resuelta, la Primera Ministra inhaló y luego fue directo al grano:

– Porque pienso dejar el cargo después de las elecciones y no quiero dejarle a mi sucesor el regalo de despedida de tener que nombrar una nueva Suprema Comandante... así sea Kelly.

El silencio que siguió a esas frases fue ensordecedor. Y no era para menos, ya que ni siquiera Rick Hunter, que conocía a su esposa como nadie más lo hacía, podía imaginar que ella albergaba la intención de dejar el cargo de Primera Ministra luego de las elecciones senatoriales fijadas para 2048.

El efecto fue el que Lisa esperaba... sólo que más grave: Rick se sacudió como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un mazo, y todavía confundido, no atinó más que a mirar a su esposa y comandante en jefe con absoluta incredulidad. La boca del Supremo Comandante había quedado abierta hacia un costado, y era un milagro que no le colgara un hilo de baba...

Luego de contener los esfuerzos por reirse, Lisa trató de traer a su esposo de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

– ¿Rick?

A Rick le tomó unos buenos instantes recobrar cordura y conciencia... y aún así, su voz tuvo un dejo de estupefacción que era más digno de un niño de seis años que del comandante uniformado de las fuerzas armadas de la Humanidad.

– ¿Vas a renunciar?

– No... – intentó explicar ella. – Veré qué sale de las elecciones para el Senado y le dejaré el gobierno a quien el Senado quiera poner en mi lugar.

La mano derecha de Lisa acarició suavemente la mejilla de Rick, infligiéndole un dulce tormento al hombre de su vida como para curarlo del shock.

– Y mis razones son las mismas que las tuyas, pilotito – dijo suavemente ella antes de besarle la barbilla.

Pero, cosa curiosa, Rick no reaccionó al beso como Lisa estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera; en vez de eso, el Supremo Comandante seguía con la mirada medio perdida, tratando de asimilar la histórica noticia de la que acababa de enterarse.

– Esto es una primicia... una verdadera primicia – repetía Rick, y después miraba a Lisa con ternura y complicidad. – Si tan sólo supieran qué historia hacemos en esta habitación...

Ahora sí él la besó con todas sus fuerzas, y sonrió al sentir que Lisa arqueaba la espalda y maniobraba para ponerse sobre él... quizás ya estaban cerca del momento que los dos querían alcanzar desde que se acostaron en la cama.

Pero antes de ese momento, los dos se miraron a los ojos... y al hacerlo, cada uno miró el alma del otro.

– Y después hablan de la "relación demasiado cercana" entre nosotros dos – bromeó ella, y Rick la besó antes de contestar.

– Si tan sólo supieran... – gruñó él entre beso y beso. – Así que me has dado una linda sorpresa, Lisa. A partir del año que viene, no tendremos nada que hacer...

– Querrán que asuma una banca vitalicia en el Senado – murmuró la Primera Ministra, aunque rápidamente buscó consolar a su esposo. – Pero trataré de ocuparme de eso lo menos posible.

– Excelente – dijo Rick con toda la satisfacción que podía lograr y con toda la expectativa que el futuro le deparaba. – Sólo quiero que los dos estemos juntos y disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos...

La sonrisa de su esposa pudo iluminar la noche sin problemas.

– En Woodland... en medio del silencio y de la tranquilidad... despertándonos a la hora que queramos.

– ¡Naturalmente! – coincidió efusivamente el almirante Hunter antes de perderse en lo que su imaginación le prometía. – Lejos de cualquier ciudad... lejos de cualquier ruido... lejos de cualquier crisis, emergencia o político demente que quiera hacernos molestar.

– Y contigo.

Rick asintió torpemente, todavía hechizado por un par de ojos verdes que lo enloquecían.

– Y contigo – repitió él, igualando la sonrisa que le regalaba su esposa.

– Es el mejor panorama que puedo imaginar... paz absoluta...

Los dos volvieron a soñar con ese futuro... con esa paz que habían comprado al precio de tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo, con ese mañana de reposo y tranquilidad que ciertamente se habían ganado a pulso. Y ese mañana venturoso y pacífico, en el que el peso brutal de las responsabilidades que ambos habían aceptado ponerse sobre sus espaldas iba a liberarse, se abría ante Rick y Lisa como la meta de sus vidas.

Y en ese mismo momento lo sintieron.

Estaban a tiro de piedra de la meta. La línea final. El momento final de la larga carrera que ambos habían empezado en su lejana y tierna juventud... el final de todos los desafíos.

Ya no quedarían desafíos para ambos. No habría nuevas metas por alcanzar, nuevos triunfos, nuevos logros... sólo el futuro. El largo atardecer de sus vidas.

Y la noche inevitable luego de una tarde calma y pacífica.

Fue como descubrirse al borde de un precipicio... o al menos así lo fue para Lisa Hayes, quien repentinamente se irguió en la cama y miró a su esposo, con preocupación y una leve ansiedad en sus ojos.

Rick se incorporó para verla mejor. Ella estaba hermosa allí a su lado... y tan preocupada que todos los instintos protectores del almirante se activaron al instante.

– ¿No te parece, Rick? – dijo ella con preocupación, y Rick debió pedir una aclaración.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Lisa recorrió el espacioso y cómodo dormitorio matrimonial, buscando las palabras adecuadas para traducir sus sentimientos... pero cuando su recorrido la llevó a ver los ojos y la sonrisa de su esposo, su corazón supo qué decir, aún cuando las palabras pudieran sonar toscas a oídos suyos y de Rick.

– Que ya no nos queda nada por delante... que ya lo hicimos todo en esta vida... que lo que viene no va a ser especial...

Pareció por un segundo que Lisa tenía algo más para decir, pero bastó que Rick pusiera un dedo en sus labios para que no lo dijera. Él ya lo había entendido todo sólo con mirarla a los ojos.

Y al instante supo qué hacer.

– ¡Por favor! – comenzó a decir Rick, sonriéndole a su esposa mientras se acercaba para abrazarla y acostarla junto a él.

Ella se dejó abrazar, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Lisa? – dijo Rick Hunter mientras Lisa Hayes lo escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo. – Lo mejor todavía está por venir.

**----------**** FIN ****----------**

*************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Bueno, mis muy queridos amigos, acá termina "Renacimiento" luego de dos años de escritura y catorce meses de publicación. Llegar al final, después de todo este tiempo, es algo que no puedo describir… es una mezcla de alivio, satisfacción, alegría y tristeza que no tiene nombre que la pueda definir bien. Y quizás sea mejor que no pueda hacerlo, porque no le haría justicia a esas emociones…

* A quienes de ninguna manera podré hacerles justicia es a todos ustedes, que han estado siguiendo y leyendo estos capítulos con los que los he atormentado durante estos meses… realmente no saben lo que significa para mí que hayan dedicado su tiempo a leer la historia que les presenté, a hacer sus comentarios, dejar sus reviews y darme el verdadero honor y gusto de su amistad. Espero seguir en contacto con ustedes aún en este período en que me llamo a cuarteles de invierno en el mundo de los fics… y como siempre, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y todas las bendiciones para ustedes y para los suyos.

* Además, no podía cerrar esta historia sin extenderles un agradecimiento infinito y un abrazo enorme a mis amigas, betas, colegas de escritura y de martirio, a Evi, a Sara y a Kats, sin las cuales mi paso por esta locura de los fics hubiera sido mucho más solitario y desolado… ¡muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, su aliento y su amistad! ¡Suerte, colegas!

* Y va desde ya un pedido de disculpas por la demora en publicar el capítulo… la locura de la vida cotidiana no deja ni un solo respiro.

* ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Bueno, ahora me esperan algunos meses de "H2olidays" para reposar de toda esta locura, pero esto no quiere decir que no vuelva por acá… en principio les comento: ya tengo la idea y el argumento para el próximo fic de varios capítulos, vengo pensándolo en la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, ese fic no tiene ni siquiera una palabra escrita, por lo que ni pregunten por la fecha de publicación porque ni sé la fecha en que voy a comenzar a escribirlo…

Muy probablemente, antes de eso, me de una vueltita por este sitio con algún one-shot (o quizás historias de dos o tres capítulos)… los temas de estas historias me dan vueltas por la cabeza, y uno de esos temas tiene que ver con cierto "spin-off" que veo que algunos andan pidiendo por allí… jejejejeje… pero no puedo prometer nada… ni siquiera sé con qué voy a empezar.

Por mi parte, y habiendo publicado lo que debía publicar, agradecer lo que tengo que agradecer, y decir lo que me quedaba por decir, ya es hora de despedirme...

¡Muchísima suerte en todo, muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que sigan bien!

Hasta la próxima historia.

_M. Theisman_

_Buenos Aires, República Argentina._


End file.
